CCW: Character Championship Wrestling
by Ninja Cato
Summary: A plethora of icons have joined Character Championship Wrestling in search for unparalleled prestige. And if they know one thing, it's that CCW is where only the elite survive. ROSTER PAGE HAS FINALLY BEEN UPDATED. (Well, 99% updated. But updated nonetheless!)
1. The Full CCW Roster

Welcome to Character Championship Wrestling! This is a wrestling federation designed for superstars from all genres of entertainment—TV, movies, video games, sports, books, et cetera. This chapter features the full roster of male and female superstars on CCW, as well as their signature moves and finishers (if the superstar is in a tag team, the tag team finisher will be listed as well). (I tried to keep the rosters in alphabetical order as well as I could; if I missed the mark on some, feel free to yell at me for it in the reviews.) Here's the official CCW roster:

_**Ozone**_ **Roster**

**Achmed Khan [Backyard Sports]  
Signature: Sound Barrier (Shin Breaker followed by Leg Hook Saito Suplex), Guitar Riff (Swinging Scoop Slam)  
Finishers: Chart-Topper (Player Uno's N64 Buster), Khanfirmation (Double Hammerlock Piledriver)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Amir Khan): Khanquest (Snapmare / Diving Elbow Drop Combination)  
Theme: "The Sound of Truth" by As I Lay Dying**

**Amir Khan [Backyard Sports]  
Signatures: Rock Unsteady (Zema Ion's Hostile Makeover)  
Finishers: C-Sharp (Suicide Solution), Oboe Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Achmed Khan): Khanquest (Snapmare / Diving Elbow Drop Combination)  
Theme: "The Sound of Truth" by As I Lay Dying**

**Aran Ryan [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Pot o' Gold (Fireman's Carry into Flapjack), Kick of Fear (Barbarian's move of the same name)  
Finishers: Original Sin (Kevin Thorn's move of the same name), End of the Rainbow (Emerald Flowsion), Blarney Stone (Cross-Legged Reverse Piledriver)  
Theme: ** **"Divico" by Eluveitie**

"**The God of War" Ares [Xena: Warrior Princess]  
Signatures: Chokeslam, Lightning Strike (Train Wreck), Fall from Grace (Super Chokeslam)  
Finishers: Tombstone from Hell (Pumphandle Lift into Tombstone Piledriver), Six Feet Under (Last Ride)  
Theme: "Mein Herz Brennt" by Rammstein**

"**The King of Thieves" Autolycus [Xena: Warrior Princess]  
Signatures: Cobra Clutch Leg Sweep  
Finishers: STF, Robber's Plunge (Celtic Cross)  
Theme: "King of Kings" by Motörhead**

**Bald Bull [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Bull's Eye (Battering Ram), Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplex  
Finishers: Bull Charge (Umaga's Samoan Wrecking Ball), Turkish Delight (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Bosphorus Splash (Umaga's Wild Samoan Splash)  
Managed by: Doc Louis  
Theme: "Fighter 001" by Chris Whatley  
*Tag Team Finisher: Natural Disaster (Double Chokeslam)**

**Barry [Pokémon]  
Signature: Barry Barrage (Multiple Elbow Drops followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop), Platinum Blonde (Jun Akiyama's Sternness Dust Alpha)  
Finisher: Palmer Bomb (Gory Bomb)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Kenny): Pokémonstrosity (Gory Bomb combined with a Diamond Dust) , Spiritombstone (Springboard Somersault Spike Tombstone Piledriver)  
Theme: "I Can Do Anything" by 3OH!3**

**Bear Hugger [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Spear, Hoser Bomb (Vader's Vader Bomb)  
Finishers: Bear Hug, Beldigo (Electric Chair Lift into Front Sit-Out Slam)  
Theme: "Wreck" by Jim Johnston**

"**The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson [Ben 10: Ultimate Alien]  
Signatures: BKT (Tyler Black's Paroxysm), Alien Act [AA] (John Cena's Attitude Adjustment [AA]), Spear  
Finishers: Intergalactic (RKO), Cloverleaf Quasar (High-Angle Cloverleaf with a knee pressed into the opponent's back)  
Theme: "Hero" by Skillet**

**"The Future" Brad Carbunkle [My Life as a Teenage Robot]  
Signatures: Cravate-O-Clasm (Chris Hero's move of the same name), DVD 3K1 (Arsenal's DVD 2K1), Diving Moonsault  
Finisher: K-Owned (Kassius Ohno's Ohno Blade)  
Theme: "Battle On" by War of Ages**

**Brett Queener [The MLL]  
Signature: Chin Checker (Backpack Stunner)  
Finisher: Hail the Queener (Inverted Suplex into Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster), Royal Stretch (Regal Stretch)  
Theme: "Memory" by Mercy Drive  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Paul Rabil): Lacrosse-Out (MNM's Snapshot)**

"**The Roman Emperor" Caesar [Xena: Warrior Princess]  
Signatures: Capture Suplex, Caesar Bomb (Falling Powerbomb), Shooting Star Press  
Finishers: Olympic Slam, Ankle Lock  
Theme: "Masterpiece" by Jim Johnston**

**Captain Falcon [F-Zero]  
Signatures: Falcon Press (Lou Thesz Press), Falcon Arrow (Suplex into Sit-Out Slam), Shotgun Knee (Running Knee Smash)  
Finishers: Falcon Punch (Tornado Punch), Falcon Kick (Roundhouse Kick to the Head)  
Theme: "Do I" by Emphatic**

**Cyrax [Mortal Kombat]  
Signatures: Damage Reflex (Davey Richard's move of the same name), Buzzkill (Inverted Swinging Facebuster)  
Finishers: Buzzsaw Kick, Anti-Air (Five-Star Frog Splash)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Sektor): DOA (War Machine's Fallout)  
Theme: "Tyrannosaurus" by Jim Johnston**

**Dan Kuso [Bakugan Battle Brawlers]  
Signatures: Sideburn (Side Effect), Pyrus Splash (Frog Splash)  
Finishers: Pyrus-Plant (Pedigree), Anaconda Vise  
Theme: "Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu**

**Deathstroke [DC Comics]  
Signature: Killswitch (Christian's move of the same name) , Chokeslam  
Finisher: Wilson Driver (Sit-Out Belly-to-Belly Piledriver)  
Theme: "Coming Undone" by Korn**

**Dexter [Dexter's Laboratory]  
Signature: Higgs Boson (Half Nelson Inverted DDT)  
Finisher: Dexter Driver (Double Leg Slam Lift spun into a Reverse Piledriver)  
*Tag Team Finisher: Derivative (Dmitri and Dexter flip the opponent into the air before dropping him into a Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver), Integral (Dmitri and Dexter flip the opponent into the air before dropping him into an Inverted Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster)  
Theme: "Sub Focus" by Splash**

**Disco Kid [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Disco Flurry (a series of jabs, ending with a left hook, with theatrics), Do-Re-Mi (Eye of the Hurricane)  
Finishers: DKO (TKO), Flick Kick (Chick Kick)  
Theme: "Stayin' Alive" by N-Trance feat. Ricardo Da Force**

**Dmitri Petrovich [Backyard Sports]  
Signatures: Cranial Crunch (Steen Breaker)  
Finisher: Planck's Constant (Knee Trembler)  
*Tag Team Finisher: Derivative (Dmitri and Dexter flip the opponent into the air before dropping him into a Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver), Integral (Dmitri and Dexter flip the opponent into the air before dropping him into an Inverted Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster)  
Theme: "Regality" by Jim Johnston**

**Don Flamenco [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Reumatismo (Oklahoma Backbreaker Slam)  
Finishers: Inquisition (Haas of Pain), Sobremarcha (Overdrive)  
Theme: "Realeza" by Jim Johnston**

**Edward Cullen [Twilight]  
Signatures: Nightfall (Falling Chokeslam), Old School (Undertaker's move of the same name)  
Finishers: Cullen Cutter (Suplex into Cutter)  
Theme: "Decode" by Paramore  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Jacob Black): Twilight Device (Doomsday Device)**

"**The Virtua Luchador" El Blaze [Virtua Fighter]  
Signatures: Fuego Slam (Widowmaker), Caliente (Spike Dudley's Acid Drop)  
Finishers: Aneurysm (Canadian Destroyer), Blaze of Glory (Corkscrew Scissors Kick), Crossface  
Theme: "Put it in the Air" by Mash Out Posse**

**Enrique [Dragon Tales]  
Signatures: Colombian Necktie (Straitjacket Neckbreaker), Dragonrana  
Finishers: Colombian Splash (Corkscrew Splash), Backcracker  
Theme: "Solace" by Triphon  
*Tag Team Finishers (with Max): Final Wish (S.O.S. / Colombian Splash Combination), Dream Come True (Simultaneous 450 Splashes from the same turnbuckle)**

**Glass Joe [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Diving Headbutt, Sacre Bleu (Archibald Peck's / Robert Evans' Unchained Melody / Wonder-Fall)  
Finisher: Bruiser's Wrath (Kenny Omega's Croyt's Wrath), French Knot (Jamie Noble's Trailer Hitch)  
Theme: "Final Force" by Jim Johnston**

**Jacob Black [Twilight]  
Signatures: Lycanthrope Slam (Tara's Spider's Web)  
Finishers: Black and Blue Thunder Bomb (Blue Thunder Bomb)  
Theme: "Decode" by Paramore  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Edward Cullen): Twilight Device (Doomsday Device)**

"**The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron [The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius]  
Signatures: Atom Split (Reality Check), Q.E.D. (Gail Kim's Eat Defeat)  
Finishers: Brain Blast (Argentine Rack into DDT), Neutron Lock (Stretch Muffler) , Neutron Special (Romero Special into Dragon Sleeper)  
Theme: "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde**

**Kai Hiwatari [Beyblade]  
Signature: Blitzkrieg Drive (Swinging Sit-Down Side Slam)  
Finisher: Black Dranzer Bomb (Black Tiger Bomb)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Tyson Granger): V-Force (Demolition Decapitation)  
Theme: "Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo**

**Kenny [Pokémon]  
Signature: Sinnoh Blaster (Darren Young's Heat Wave)  
Finishers: Diamond Dust, DP Driver (Davey Richards' DR Driver II)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Barry): Pokémonstrosity (Gory Bomb combined with a Diamond Dust), Spiritombstone (Springboard Somersault Spike Tombstone Piledriver)  
Theme: "Dance Away" by Damn Valentines**

**Kevin Levin [Ben 10: Ultimate Alien]  
Signature: Nike Blast (Running Big Boot)  
Finisher: K11 (Big E Langston's Big Ending), Null Void Slam (Black Hole Slam)  
Theme: "Screwed" by Dale Oliver**

"**The Legend Slayer" Kratos [God of War]  
Signatures: Bike Kick (Brogue Kick), Slobberknocker (Sheamus' Irish Curse)  
Finishers: Power-Plex (Jackhammer), Gogoplata (Undertaker's Hell's Gate)  
Theme: "Another Way to Die" by Disturbed**

**Little Mac [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Three Rounds (Rolling German Suplexes)  
Finishers: Best Foot Forward (Sweet Chin Music), Star Punch (Tornado European Uppercut)  
Theme: "No Easy Way Out" by Bullet for My Valentine**

**Liu Kang [Mortal Kombat]  
Signatures: Armaggedrop (Edge O' Matic), Kombination (Turnbuckle Shining Wizard followed by Bulldog)  
Finishers: Flawless Victory (Best Moonsault Ever), Shaolin Bomb (Double Pumphandle Orange Crush Bomb)  
Theme: "Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter &amp; William Kyle White**

**Matt Quinlan [Cyberchase]  
Signatures: Backslide Driver, Matt Trick (Rolling Back Suplexes)  
Finisher: Shari Spotter (Arik Cannon's Glimmering Warlock),  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Slider): Encryption (Falling Inverted DDT / Diving Cross Body Combination)  
Theme: "Polyamorous" by Breaking Benjamin**

**Max [Dragon Tales]  
Signatures: Max Drive (Double Knee Facebreaker), Bite of the Dragon, Max-Plex (Flipping Release Dragon Suplex)  
Finisher: S.O.S. (Twist of Fate)  
Theme: "Solace" by Triphon  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Enrique): Final Wish (S.O.S. / Colombian Splash Combination), Dream Come True (Simultaneous 450 Splashes on the same turnbuckle)**

**Mega Man [Mega Man]  
Signatures: Nintendo Blast (Step-Up Enzuigiri), Mega Buster (Jumping Hangman's Neckbreaker)  
Finishers: Mega Drive (Chri$ Ca$h's Cash Flow), Android Tamer (Liontamer)  
Theme: "I Am Perfection" by Beta Wolf**

**Michael Phelps [The Olympics]  
Signatures: Baltimore Bullet (Swanton Bomb), Flying Fish (Flying Cross Body Block), World Record (Steve Corino's Colby Shock)  
Finishers: Olympic Slam, Catch 22 (Batista's Batista Bite)  
Theme: "Medal" by Jim Johnston**

**Moby Jones [SSX]  
Signatures: Mobysault (Lionsault), Moby Dick (Flipping Front Slam)  
Finishers: Union Jack (Ruckus' Da Chronic), Amazing Grace (Amazing Red's Infrared)  
Theme: "Rebel Son" by CFO$**

**Mr. Krabs [SpongeBob SquarePants]  
Signatures: Billion Dollar Butterfly (Hesitation Butterfly Suplex), Diving Fist Drop  
Finishers: Bikini Bottom (Rock Bottom), Krusty Krab (Cross-Legged Boston Crab), Captain's Claw (Shoulder Clawhold)  
Theme: "It's All About the Money" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire**

**Odd Della Robbia [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: Spin Cycle (Moonlight Drive), Lazer Arrow (Feint Roundhouse Kick spun into an Enzuigiri)  
Finishers: Hydroplane (Imploding 450 Splash), ODDity (Zigzag)  
Theme: "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Ulrich Stern): DirectX (Total Elimination), X Marks the Spot (Dudley Boys'/Team 3D's Whassup?)**

**Otto Rocket [Rocket Power]  
Signature: Ottomatic (Vertical Suplex into Hangman's Neckbreaker), Nosegrind (Headlock Ropeburn), Famous Ollie (Front Flip Fame Asser)  
Finishers: Epic Bail (Snapmare Driver), 720 DDT, Method Leg Drop (Kenny Dykstra's Sky High Leg Drop)  
Theme: "Rip It Up" by Jet**

**Paul Rabil [The MLL]  
Signature: Alarm Clock (Davey Richards' move of the same name), Half Nelson Suplex  
Finisher: Kimura, Rabil Bomb (Straitjacket Powerbomb)  
Theme: "The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa  
*** **Tag Team Finisher (with Brett Queener): Lacrosse-Out (MNM's Snapshot)**

"**The Canadian Crazy Horse" Psymon Stark [SSX]  
Signatures: Starkness Falls (Oklahoma Lift into Scorpion Death Drop)  
Finishers: Psymonizer (F5), Near-Death Experience (Steenalizer)  
Theme: "They Are Lost" by Last Remaining Pinnacle**

**Sektor [Mortal Kombat]  
Signatures: Scarecrow Driver (Spyral's Spirit Crusher)  
Finishers: Grandmaster's Orders (Cutthroat Argentine Rack into Sit-Out Piledriver)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Cyrax): DOA (War Machine's Fallout)  
Theme: "Tyrannosaurus" by Jim Johnston**

**Shao Kahn [Mortal Kombat]  
Signatures: Full Nelson Backbreaker, Feel the Wrath (The Pounce)  
Finisher: Dead Drop Spike (Chokeslam Lift into Samoan Spike)  
Theme: "The Game" by Motörhead**

**"New Diesel" Shaquille O'Neal [The NBA]  
Signatures: Shaq Taking Over (Shad Gaspard's Thugnificent)  
Finisher: Shaqknife Powerbomb (Jackknife Powerbomb)  
Theme: "I Can't Keep Still" by KPM Music**

**Shun Kazami [Bakugan Battle Brawlers]  
Signature: Skyress Suplex (Three-Quarter Nelson Suplex), Rolling Vestroia (Green Bay Plunge) , Ingram Press (Turnbuckle Headstand into Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault / Silas Young's Pee Gee Waja Plunge)  
Finisher: Ventus Sweep (Stroke)  
Theme: "Taking You Down" by Egypt Central**

**Slider [Cyberchase]  
Signatures: Shredding Sweep (Cravate Leg Sweep)  
Finisher: Sliding D (Masato Tanaka's move of the same name), Rad Intentions (Roderick Strong's CX '02)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Slider): Encryption (Falling Inverted DDT / Diving Cross Body Combination)  
Theme: "Polyamorous" by Breaking Benjamin**

**Soda Popinski [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Glasnost (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker), Tomagavk (Brain Chop)  
Finishers: Cokeslam (One-Handed Chokeslam), Vodka Vise Grip (The Great Khali's Vise Grip)  
*Tag Team Finisher: ** **Natural Disaster (Double Chokeslam)  
Managed by: Doc Louis  
Theme: "Pain" by Jim Johnston**

**Sportacus [LazyTown]  
Signatures: Jumping DDT, Look Ma, No Hands! (No-Hands Hurricanrana)  
Finishers: Sportakick (Trouble in Paradise), Supernova (Double Rotation Shooting Star Press), Sportacutter (Handspring Cutter)  
Theme: "Only One Shot" by 615 Platinum Series**

**Stryker [Mortal Kombat]  
Signature: Enfield (Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker)  
Finisher: Bang Bang (Sit-Out Side Slam Spinebuster), Colt .45 (see Colt Cabana's move of the same name)  
Theme: "Hammerhead" by The Offspring**

"**The MVMVP" Tom Brady [The NFL]  
Signatures: Flea Flicker (Argentine Backbreaker Rack spun into Samoan Drop), Touchdown Splash (Running Slingshot Vader Bomb)  
Finisher: Personal Foul (Ted DiBiase, Jr.'s Dream Street), PAT (Punt Kick)  
Theme: "I Came to Play" by Downstait**

**Tommy Pickles [All Grown Up!]  
Signatures: Five-Knuckle Shuffle, Dream Ender (Snap DDT to a kneeling opponent), Box Office Smash (Wrist-Clutch Side Slam)  
Finisher: Photo Finish (Fireman's Carry Stunner), Lullaby Sleeper (Buffalo Sleeper/Arm-Hook Sleeper)  
Theme: "Can't See Me" by 2Pac**

**Tony Delvecchio [Backyard Sports]  
Signatures: Knuckle Sandwich (Diving European Uppercut), Concrete Canyon Cutter [C3] (Hesitation Diamond Cutter)  
Finishers: 7th Street Slash (Running High-Impact Lariat)  
Theme: "I'm All About Cool" by Jim Johnston**

**Tony the Tiger [Frosted Flakes]  
Signature: Earn Your Stripes (Three Consecutive Short-Arm Clotheslines)  
Finisher: Frosted Flake Bomb (Sit-Out Spiral Bomb)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Trix Rabbit): Snap Crackle Pop (Deuce and Domino's Crack 'Em In Da Mouth)  
Theme: "Testify" by Rage Against the Machine**

**Trix Rabbit [Trix]  
Signature: Rabbit's Foot (MVP's Drive-By Kick)  
Finisher: Trixbuster (Twisting Brainbuster)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Tony the Tiger): Snap Crackle Pop (Deuce and Domino's Crack 'Em In Da Mouth)  
Theme: "Testify" by Rage Against the Machine**

**Tyson Granger [Beyblade]  
Signature: Dragoon Drop (Gorilla Press into Death Valley Driver)  
Finisher: Terminal Velocity (Lightning Spiral)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Kai Hiwatari): V-Force (Demolition Decapitation)  
Theme: "Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo**

**Ulrich Stern [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: Whisper in the Wind, Impact Buster (Kharma's Implant Buster)  
Finishers: Stern as Death (Top Rope Shooting Star Elbow Drop), Kadic Shot (Shelton Benjamin's Paydirt)  
Theme: "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Odd Della Robbia): DirectX (Total Elimination), X Marks the Spot (Dudley Boys'/Team 3D's Whassup?)**

**William Dunbar [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: Chaos Theory (Doug Williams' move of the same name), Match Killer (Claudio Castagnoli's move of the same name), Marabounta (Nigel McGuinness' Divorce Court)  
Finishers: Zweihänder DDT (Future Shock DDT), Ultimatum (Nigel McGuinness' London Dungeon)  
Theme: "I Dare You" by Mirrored Theory**

**Wolf Hawkfield [Virtua Fighter]  
Signatures: Decimator (Dominator) , Frog Splash  
Finishers: Gore [! Gore! Gore!]  
Theme: "Badass" by Saliva**

* * *

**_XX_ ****Roster**

**Aelita Schaeffer [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: Aelitacanrana (Litacanrana), Eye of XANA (Sit-Out Gourdbuster)  
Finishers: Aelitasault (Top Rope Fosbury Flop), Aelita DDT (MsChif's Desecrator)  
Theme: "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car**

**Ami Onuki [Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi]  
Signature: Go Go Blast (see Chris Hero's Cravate Countdown)  
Finishers: Puffy Demise (Inverted Sliced Bread #2), Lovely Cut (Inverted Facelock into Rolling Three-Quarter Facelock Jawbreaker), Jane Driller (Athena's O-Face)  
*Tag Team Finisher: Rising Sunset (Yumi places victim into a Fireman's Carry; Ami performs a Double Foot Stomp to the opponent's spine, and Yumi hits a Hi Hi Drive afterwards)  
Theme: "Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi**

**Annie Frazier [Backyard Sports]  
Signatures: Bronco Buster, Kiss of Death, Happy Valley Driver (Airplane Spin followed by Death Valley Driver)  
Finishers: Peacemaker (Reverse Roundhouse Kick), Al-Gore-ithm (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke)  
Theme: "Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel**

**Arya Stark [Game of Thrones]  
Signatures: Flying Needle (Austin Aries' IED), Arry Strike (Jumping Sleeper Slam)  
Finishers: Eddard's Guillotine (DDT into Guillotine Choke), Valar Morghulis (Grounded Somersault Cutter)  
Theme: "Let Battle Commence" by West One Music  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Sansa Stark): Chasing the Direwolf [reDRagon's Chasing the Dragon (Brainbuster combined with a kick to the head)]**

**Bella Swan [Twilight]  
Signature: Beautiful Nightmare (Cody Rhodes' Disaster Kick), Bella's Bite (Knee Death Valley Driver)  
Finisher: Swan Song (Skull Crushing Finale)  
Theme: "Prelude 12/21" by AFI**

**Blossom [The Powerpuff Girls]  
Signatures: Momokoshock (Wheelbarrow Stunner)  
Finishers: Flower Pot (Chris Sabin's Cradle Shock), 630 Splash  
Theme: "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u.  
*Tag Team Finishers (with Buttercup and/or Bubbles): Powerpuff Powerbomb (The Shield's Aided Powerbomb), Sugar, Spice &amp; Everything Nice (630 Splash / Bubble Trouble / Bombs Away Combination)**

**Britney Britney [Fairly OddParents]  
Signature: Mic Check (Mr. Anderson's move of the same name), VIP Elbow (Austin Aries' Powerdrive Elbow)  
Finishers: Britney Spear (Spear), Starship Sublime (Starship Pain)  
Theme: "Top Spin" by Adam Salkeld**

**Bubbles [The Powerpuff Girls]  
Signatures: Ranhei, Bubble Wrap (Rope-Aided Figure-Four Neck Lock)  
Finishers: Bubble Trouble (Moonsault Leg Drop), Bubblevicious (Elevated Double Chicken Wing dropped into a Double Knee Gutbuster)  
Theme: "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha  
*Tag Team Finishers (with Blossom and/or Buttercup): Powerpuff Powerbomb (The Shield's Aided Powerbomb), Sugar, Spice &amp; Everything Nice (630 Splash / Bubble Trouble / Bombs Away Combination)**

**Buttercup [The Powerpuff Girls]  
Signatures: Gangrene Effect [see Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal's Here It Is Driver]  
Finishers: Bittersweet (Roxxi's Barbie Crusher), Bombs Away (Corkscrew Senton)  
Theme: "Sickness and Sorrow" by The Champagne Charade  
*Tag Team Finishers (with Bubbles and/or Blossom): Powerpuff Powerbomb (The Shield's Aided Powerbomb), Sugar, Spice &amp; Everything Nice (630 Splash / Bubble Trouble / Bombs Away Combination)**

**Carmen Sandiego [Carmen Sandiego]  
Signatures: Curtain Call (Vance Archer's move of the same name), Fiery Red Hand (Sheamus' move of the same name)  
Finishers: Coast to Coast, Manhattan Project (James Storm's Eye of the Storm)  
Theme: "Colors" by Crossfade**

**Chell [Portal]  
Signatures: Chellfire (CM Punk's Pepsi Twist)  
Finisher: Portal Wound (Double Arm DDT), Silent But Deadly (Rear Naked Choke)  
Managed by: Wheatley (and GLaDOS)  
Theme: "My Last Breath" by Evanescence**

**Dawn [Pokémon]  
Signatures: Spotlight Kick (Sick Kick), Piplup Driver (99 Crusher)  
Finishers: Blue Destiny (Kotaro Suzuki's move of the same name / Widow's Peak), Drapion Rising (Scorpion Rising)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with May): Omega Event (Hardy Boys' move of the same name)  
Theme: "Insatiable" by Patsy Grime**

**Dora Marquez [Dora the Explorer]  
Signature: Pop-Up Samoan Drop  
Finisher: Exploration Date (Chokebomb)  
Managed by: Boots the Monkey  
Theme: "Swiss Made (V2)" by CFO$**

**Emmy [Dragon Tales]  
Signatures: Cassie Driver (Tigerbomb), Z.O.Z. (Reverse Twist of Fate)  
Finisher: Definitely-DT (Mickie-DT)  
Theme: "Unbreakable" by Fireflight**

**"The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [Ben 10]  
Signatures: Magic Backbreaker (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker), Kneecapitation (DDE/Elijah Express)  
Finishers: Alakazam (Edgecution), Hocus Pocus (Vertebreaker), Teewat Ligara (Spiral Tap)  
Theme: "Popular" by The Veronicas**

**Inez Garcia [Cyberchase]  
Signatures: Cybrary Card (Rolling Lifting Inverted DDT)  
Finisher: Encryptor Chip (Vertical Suplex dropped into Double Knee Facebreaker)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Jackie): Motherboard Express (Motor City Machine Guns' Thunder Express)  
Theme: "Higher" by Nicole Tranquillo**

**Jackie LeRange [Cyberchase]  
Signatures: Jackie Sack (Miss Tessmacher's Tess-Shocker)  
Finisher: Cyberdrive (Zack Attack)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Inez): Motherboard Express (Motor City Machine Guns' Thunder Express)  
Theme: "Higher" by Nicole Tranquillo**

"**The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman [My Life As a Teenage Robot]  
Signatures: Jenny-Oop (Alley-Oop Facecrusher)  
Finishers: XJ9 (619), Gear Grinder (Standing Shiranui)  
Theme: "ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Mystique Sonia): Operation Mockingbird (Vertical Suplex / Cross Body Combination), Operation Polar Bear (Motor City Machine Guns' Made in Detroit)**

**Jillian Michaels [The Biggest Loser]  
Signatures: Fit Factor (Super Sit-Out Facebuster), Cooldown (Lifting Reverse STO)  
Finisher: Biggest Loss (Back Suplex lifted and dropped into Neckbreaker)  
Theme: "Smoke &amp; Mirrors (V2)" by Jim Johnston  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Ronda Rousey): Exercism (Beer Money's DWI), Exercism II (Electric Chair / Neckbreaker Combination)**

**Julie Makimoto [Bakugan]  
Signatures: Springboard Scissors Kick, Subterror (Rear Facelock Backbreaker followed by Split-Legged Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog),  
Finisher: Thing of Beauty (Spinning Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster), Grand Impact (Split-Legged Diving Leg Drop)  
Theme: "Charm &amp; Beauty" by CFO$**

**Kai Green [Ben 10]  
Signatures: Insha'All-Alpha Bitch (Corkscrew Lionsault), Faith Healer (Snap Single-Underhook Front Facelock Facebuster)  
Finisher: Revelation (Rolling Cutter)  
Theme: "Daylight Dancer" by Lacuna Coil**

**Katniss Everdeen [The Hunger Games]  
Signatures: District 12 Drop (Spinning Side Slam turned into Sit-Out Facebuster)  
Finishers: Mockingjay (Tyson Kidd's Dungeon Lock), Bow &amp; Arrow, Flaming Bludgeon (Burning Hammer)  
Theme: "One More" by Superchick**

**Kerri Walsh-Jennings [The Olympics]  
Signature: Ace-Plex (Half Nelson Chickenwing Suplex)  
Finisher: Kerri Bomb (Bobby Roode's Roode Bomb), Olympic Slam  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Misty May): Gold Rush (AJ Styles and Tomko's Tornado-Plex) , Match Point (Belly-to-Back Pop-Up by Kerri into a Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex by Misty)  
Theme: "Patriot" by CFO$**

**Lisa Simpson [The Simpsons]  
Signature: Silver Spoon DDT (Cody Rhodes' move of the same name)  
Finisher: Signature: LisaDog (Argentine Rack spun into a Bulldog)  
Theme: "Puppets on a String (Lyrical)" by Dale Oliver  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Megan Griffin): Kismet (Doomsday Bulldog)**

**Lucy van Pelt [Peanuts]  
Signatures: Gutwrench Suplex, Stump Piledriver  
Finisher: Birchwood Bullhammer (High-Impact Elbow Strike), Boss's Stretch (Modified Inverted Surfboard into a Double Wrist Lock)  
Theme: "Been to Hell" by Hollywood Undead**

**Mary Test [Johnny Test]  
Signatures: Horseshoe Lemma (Inverted Indian Death Lock), Convergence (Leg Sweep DDT)  
Finishers: Almagest (Hangman's Neckbreaker dropped into a Facebuster)  
*Tag Team Finishers: Dudley's Theorem (Flapjack / Cutter Combination)  
Theme: "Wreaking Havoc" by Dale Oliver**

**May [Pokémon]  
Signatures: Hoenn Hangover (Flipping Missile Dropkick), Butterfree Trio (Three Rolling Butterfly Suplexes)  
Finishers: Mayflower Compact (Snapmare Neckbreaker), Flying Rayquaza (Gail Kim's Flying Dragon)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Dawn): Omega Event (Hardy Boys' move of the same name)  
Theme: "Right Now" by Tyler Van Den Berg**

**Megan Griffin [Family Guy]  
Signature: Implosion (Pumphandle Side Slam)  
Finishers: Ganso Bomb  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Lisa Simpson): Kismet (Doomsday Bulldog)  
Theme: "Birthright" by Celldweller**

**Mileena [Mortal Kombat]  
Signature: Fallaway Slam, Sit-Out Chokeslam, Rolling Thunder  
Finisher: Kold Krush (Back-to-Belly Piledriver)  
Theme: "Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit  
*Tag Team Finishers (with Skarlet): Femme Fatality (Skarlet Flapjacks the opponent into the air and Mileena catches her with a Kneeling Head Spike), ** **Spike Kold Krush** ** (Mileena gives an opponent a ** **Kold Krush** ** while Skarlet, sometimes from the top rope, pushes the opponent's feet down for extra impact)**

**Misty May-Treanor [The Olympics]  
Signature: Topspin (Spinning Samoan Drop)  
Finisher: Misty Mayday (Christopher Nowinski's Honor Roll), Olympic Slam  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Kerry Walsh): Gold Rush (AJ Styles and Tomko's Tornado-Plex) , Match Point (Belly-to-Back Pop-Up by Kerri into a Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex by Misty)  
Theme: "Patriot" by CFO$**

**Mystique Sonia [Hero: 108]  
Signatures: MS (Single Knee Facebreaker)  
Finishers: 108 Buster (Fireman's Carry into Gutbuster), Yaksha Stomp (Diving Double Foot Stomp), Yaksha Stomp 2.0 (Diving Double Foot Stomp to an opponent in the Tree of Woe)  
Theme: "Mystique" by Blue Stahli  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Jenny Wakeman): Operation Mockingbird (Vertical Suplex / Cross Body Combination), Operation Polar Bear (Motor City Machine Guns' Made in Detroit)**

**Reggie Rocket [Rocket Power]  
Signatures: Double R Spinebuster (Double A Spinebuster)  
Finishers: Reggie-Tonic (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb), Rocket Jump (Mark Briscoe's Froggy Bow)  
Theme: "Guerilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine**

**"Rowdy" Ronda Rousey [MMA]  
Signature: Northern Light Bomb  
Finisher: Cross Armbreaker, Rowdy Driver (Rhino Driver)  
Theme: "Rogue and Cold Blooded" by Dale Oliver  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Jillian Michaels): Exercism [Beer Money's DWI], Exercism II [Electric Chair / Neckbreaker Combination]**

**Sansa Stark [Game of Thrones]  
Signatures: Lannister Kick (Chris Hero's Cyclone Kill), Royal Butterfly (Sara Del Rey's move of the same name)  
Finishers: Lady Slayer (Kazuchika Okada's Rainmaker), Cradle Piledriver  
Theme: "Let Battle Commence" by West One Music  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Arya Stark): Chasing the Direwolf [reDRagon's Chasing the Dragon (Brainbuster combined with a kick to the head)]**

**Sissi Delmas [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: French TKO (Maryse's move of the same name)  
Finishers: Sissi-Fit (Christopher Daniels' Angel's Wings)  
Theme: "She Looks Good (V3)" by Jim Johnston**

**Skarlet [Mortal Kombat]  
Signatures: Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex, Hara-Kiri Dropkick (Missile Dropkick Suicida)  
Finisher: Khiropractice (Vertical Suplex dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker)  
*Tag Team Finishers: *Tag Team Finisher (with Skarlet): Femme Fatality (Skarlet Flapjacks the opponent into the air and Mileena catches her with a Kneeling Head Spike), ** **Spike Kold Krush** ** (Mileena gives an opponent a ** **Kold Krush** ** while Skarlet, sometimes from the top rope, pushes the opponent's feet down for extra impact)  
Theme: "A Victim, A Target" by Misery Signals**

**Susan Test [Johnny Test]  
Signatures: Horseshoe Lemma (Inverted Indian Death Lock), Convergence (Leg Sweep DDT)  
Finishers: Almagest (Hangman's Neckbreaker dropped into a Facebuster)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Mary Test): Dudley's Theorem (Flapjack / Cutter Combination)  
Theme: "Wreaking Havoc" by Dale Oliver**

**Trixie Tang [Fairly OddParents]  
Signatures: Heartbreaker (Canadian Backbreaker into Gutbuster)  
Finishers: Touch of Tang (Shoulder Jawbreaker)  
Theme: "Like a G6" by Far East Movement**

**Vicky **"**The Babysitter" [Fairly OddParents]  
Signatures: Icky Drop (Inverted Alabama Slam)  
Finishers: Twerp Tripper (Choke STO)  
Theme: "Hands of the Wicked" by Goldy Locks**

"**The Warrior Princess" Xena [Xena: Warrior Princess]  
Signatures: Chakram (Double Overhook Mat Slam), Hope Crusher (Half Nelson Facebuster)  
Finishers: Busaiku Knee Strike, Omoplata Crossface  
Theme: "Freefall" by Two Steps from Hell**

**Yumi Ishiyama [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: Ishiyama Driver (Inverted Michinoku Driver II)  
Finishers: Boma Ye (Shinsuke Nakamura's move of the same name), Overwing (Ayako Hamada's La Ayakita)  
Theme: "Stars in the Night" by CFO$**

**Yumi Yoshimura [Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi]  
Signature: Danger Zone (Toshiaki Kawada's Dangerous Backdrop)  
Finishers: Hi Hi Drive (Fireman's Carry into Side Slam), Rock Out Loud (see Naruki Doi's Muscular Bomb)  
*Tag Team Finisher: Rising Sunset (Yumi places victim into a Fireman's Carry; Ami performs a Double Foot Stomp to the opponent's spine, and Yumi hits a Hi Hi Drive afterwards)  
Theme: "Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi**

**Zoe Payne [SSX]  
Signatures: OUCH Effect (Mike Knox's Knox-Out), Left Mark (Elijah Burke's Outer Limitz Elbow)  
Finishers: TAN [Take a Nap] (GTS), Payne-Killer (Leg-Trap Double Chickenwing or Leg-Trap Camel Clutch)  
Theme: "Pain" by Three Days Grace**

* * *

**Stables/Tag Teams**

**Team Twilight – Edward Cullen and Jacob Black (Theme: "Decode" by Paramore)**

**The Twinleaves - Barry and Kenny (Theme: "Dance Away" by Damn Valentines)**

**The Khan Brothers - Achmed &amp; Amir Khan (Theme: "The Sound of Truth" by As I Lay Dying)**

**The Bladebreakers - Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari (Theme: "Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo)**

**The Cereal Killers - Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger (Theme: "Testify" by Rage Against the Machine)**

**The Dragon Kids – Enrique and Max (Theme: "Solace" by Triphon)**

**L.T.L. [Lacrosse the Line] – Paul Rabil and Brett Queener (Theme: "The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa)**

**The Cyber Boys – Matt Quinlan and Slider (Theme: "Polyamorous" by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Cyrax &amp; Sektor (Theme: "Tyrannosaurus" by Jim Johnston)**

**The Forces of Nature - Bald Bull and Soda Popinski (managed by Doc Louis) (Theme: "Domination" by Evan Jones)**

**Doc Louis Productions - Aran Ryan and The Forces of Nature (managed by Doc Louis) (Theme: "Domination" by Evan Jones)**

**The Super Smash Club – Mega Man, Captain Falcon and Little Mac (Theme: "I Am Perfection" by Beta Wolf)**

**The X-Factors – Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern (Theme: "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine)**

**The Brain Trust – Jimmy Neutron, Dmitri Petrovich, Dexter, and the Test Twins (Theme: "Engel" by Rammstein)**

**The Powerpuff Girls – Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (Theme: "All About Us" by t.A.T.u.)**

**The Cyber Girls – Inez Garcia and Jackie LeRange (Theme: "Higher" by Nicole Tranquillo)**

**The Olympic Entourage – Michael Phelps, Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh-Jennings (Theme: "Patriot" by CFO$)**

**Prettier Muscle – "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey and Jillian Michaels (Theme: "Smoke &amp; Mirrors (V2)" by Jim Johnston)**

**The Daughters of Destiny – Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin (Theme: "Birthright" by Celldweller)**

**The Poké-Coordinators (Theme: "We Run the Night" by Havana Brown feat. Pitbull)**

**The Webber Twins – Sidney &amp; Ashley Webber (Theme: "Magic Machine" by Dale Oliver)**

**Koldblooded – Skarlet and Mileena (Theme: "A Victim, A Target" by Misery Signals)**

**Puffy AmiYumi – Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura (Theme: "Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi)**

**Techno-Tongue – Mystique Sonia &amp; Jenny Wakeman (Theme: "Give Me Everything You Got" by Blue Stahli)**

**The END – Zoe Payne, Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan (Theme: "Christcontrol" by Cancer Killing Gemini)**

**The Test Twins – Susan &amp; Mary Test (Theme: "Wreaking Havoc" by Dale Oliver)**

**Hana-Gumi – Marion Phauna, Kanna Bismarck and Matilda Matisse (Theme: "Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson)**

* * *

**Wrestler's Managers**

**Doc Louis [Punch-Out!]**

**Wheatley [Portal]**

**GLaDOS [Portal]**

**Boots the Monkey [Dora the Explorer]**

**Donald Trump, Sr. [The Apprentice]**

**Commentators**

**Al Michaels (neutral) [Real Life Commentator]**

**Cris Collinsworth (heel) [Real Life Commentator]**

**Jeremy (face) [OC]**

**Jonathan (neutral/face) [OC]**

**Referees [All OCs]**

**Jim Kawaguchi**

**Kenny Cashew**

**Leif Heralding**

**Lonny Cunningham**

**Scott Van Buren**

**Vincent Perry**

**Backstage Interviewer**

**Maria Menounos [Extra]**


	2. CCW Ozone 37: Part 1

Here it is, guys: the 37th edition of _CCW Ozone_, live in Austin, Texas, five days removed from the PPV _Nevermore_! Enjoy!

"Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending." — C. JoyBell C. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_(The screen shows the New York City skyline before focusing on an arena with a _CCW Ozone _sign, advertising the show taking place inside, with a blinking visual display underneath the sign, reading "SOLD OUT!" Then it swiftly zooms in on the _Ozone _sign…)_

**_[I'm in love with the feeling of pressure to the ceiling_**

_(The screen shows the Dragon Kids standing on adjacent turnbuckles playing to the fans; then it shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops; then it shows Liu Kang making his way down to the ring in his ring gear.)_

**_We come with intention to face my opposition_**

_(The screen shows Tom Brady giving Dan Kuso a PAT; then it shows Caesar posing on the stage, flexing his muscles before a match; then it shows Don Flamenco splaying his arms on the ramp.)_

**_Get raw when it's time to lay it on the line_**

_(The screen shows Doc Louis and the Forces of Nature taunting inside the ring with the CCW World Tag Team Title Belts; then it shows Jimmy Neutron giving Deathstroke a Brain Blast and pointing to his head, noting his brainpower; then it shows Aran Ryan beating his chest inside the ring.)_

**_To the walls where we're taking it; let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson Spearing Glass Joe in half; then it shows El Blaze giving Kratos an Aneurysm in the center of the ring; then it shows the Twinleaves posing onstage before a match.)_

**_Let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ares standing at the steel ring steps, summoning the lights to go on in the arena; then it shows Kratos on the middle rope in a corner, sneering.)_

**_Let your light shine_**

_(The screen shows El Blaze adjusting his mask backstage in the locker room; then it shows Wolf Hawkfield triggering his machinegun-esque pyro on the ramp; then it shows Aran Ryan hitting Captain Falcon with a Kick of Fear.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Liu Kang raising his Infinity Championship belt inside the ring; then it shows Liu Kang performing a Flawless Victory; then it shows the Cereal Killers hitting the Snap Crackle Pop on Enrique.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so fire it up_**

_(The screen shows Sportacus Sportakicking Tom Brady with authority; then it shows Deathstroke hitting a Frog Splash on Tony Delvecchio; then it shows Dan Kuso locking in the Anaconda Vise onto Megaman, hollering as he cinches in the hold deeper and deeper.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Caesar giving Deathstroke a Capture Suplex; then it shows Psymon Stark giving Moby Jones the Psymonizer; then it shows Disco Kid dancing inside the ring.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so somebody FIRE IT UP!]_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson hitting Autolycus in the back with his car; then it shows Kratos Bike Kicking Captain Falcon; Ben Tennyson hitting the Intergalactic onto El Blaze and then raising his CCW Magnus Championship belt overhead.)_

* * *

"Fire It Up" by Thousand Foot Krutch blares in the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas as _CCW Ozone 37_ kicks off! Blue pyrotechnic jets fire into the air from the stage before yellow and silver fireworks go off laterally from the stage; then blue fireworks fire in diagonal patterns, three lines on each side; then white pyro goes off in a circle right alone the outline of the second "O" in "Ozone". Yellow explosions go off behind the _Ozone _sign above the big screen; then an enormous blue blast of pyro goes off on the stage to conclude the opening display!

The CCW fans are on their feet—all 16,540 of them—as they hoist numerous signs such as, "Aran Ryan – King of Cockblocks"; "I paid to see Liu Kang!"; "Crisis? What crisis?"; and "I Believe!"

"The first _CCW Ozone _of real-time 2014 is on the air!" Al Michaels says. "Al Michaels here live from the Frank C. Erwin, Jr. Special Events Center at the University of Texas campus; as always, I'm joined by Cris Collinsworth, and the FWA-winning Jonathan and Jeremy Ellis."

"Thank you VERY much, Al!" Jeremy grins. "And thank YOU fans for joining us here live on the AO3 Network for Character Championship Wrestling men's action! My brother and I, as always, proud and happy to be a part of it all!"

"As is the Voice of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth!" Cris introduces himself.

"And I'm less happy now," Jeremy deadpans.

Jonathan gives a light chuckle before saying, "We're 120 hours past _Nevermore_ from Houston, which saw one Title change hands, a Tournament reach an exciting conclusion, and our CCW Magnus Champion retaining his gold—yes, Ben Tennyson is STILL the World Champ, and he will have something to say because tonight on _Ozone_, he's going to give another State of CCW Address to kick off our 2014. What will he speak on and how will it affect us going forward?"

"And then, the wrestling! Wolf Hawkfield and Ares were supposed to wrestle one-on-one on _Ozone 35_ two weeks ago, but it didn't happen thanks to Ben Ten! But what he prevented from happening that evening will take place here and now tonight, and I'm looking forward to seeing it!" Jeremy says.

_[I want to understand_

_How you can lock up all those feelings_

_If you could understand_

_My self-destructive tendencies_

_Things aren't always what they seem]_

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

"And how about THIS to kick off _Ozone 37_!" Al shouts as Max and Enrique walked onto the stage to a massive ovation from the fans…as Max is pulling the tall CCW Combine Cup Trophy in a wagon with him. While Enrique looks the trophy next to him with a grin, Max encourages the fans to cheer even louder for the new #1 Contenders for the CCW World Tag Team Championship…and the Austin, Texas fans oblige.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the winners of the CCW Combine Cup, Enrique and Max, The Dragon Kids!" Blader DJ announces.

"Some said it couldn't be done…but last Sunday at _Nevermore_, Enrique and Max did what they set out to do, and that is WIN the CCW Combine Cup against The X-Factors in what was a thriller of a contest in Houston!" Al says. "Outmatched in experience, yes; outmatched in size, yes…but they weren't outmatched in heart, and THAT was what won the day, the match, the tournament, and now #1 Contention for the CCW World Tag Team Titles held by the Forces of Nature."

"The Dragon Kids' 2013 has been one hell of a epic ride, starting with them at the end of the line…and then, from the _Ozone 30 _FWA-winning _Supershow_ in Oregon to the CCW Combine Cup, they've left an impression on fans across the Fiction Wrestling circuit that no one thought they could in such a time—they got to perform at the FanFiction Wrestling Awards on the first night there in Chicago, and they came out on top in their bout in what some say was a Match of the Evening candidate!" Jonathan says. "And now…they await their next test…_CCW Pandemonium_, our next PPV—the Dragon Kids versus the Forces of Nature for the gold…"

_[It's time we sit and reevaluate_

_The time we just let go to waste!_

_These years I've wasted _

_I just want them back because I won't see!_

_What could have been my brightest moments_

_Will never be!_

_Now hear my cry!_

_Just give me solace!]_

The Dragon Kids park their Combine Cup wagon at ringside and climb to adjacent turnbuckles from the ring apron, soaking in the crowd reaction and motioning that the next goal for them is the CCW World Tag Team Championship at the next PPV.

"The Dragon Kids' first-ever FWA performance was in Chicago; that was a win! Will their Tag Team Titles bout in the same city prove just as successful—"

"Are you kidding?!" Cris laughs at Jeremy, cutting him off. "The Dragon Kids have already tangoed with the Forces before, and we ALL know how that turned out! Like it's REALLY going to end any differently here? Come now! Get real! That Combine Cup is as good as a death warrant to these guys—come _Pandemonium _in 23 days, they are DONE."

"Some said they'd be done against the Bladebreakers and Cereal Killers…" Jonathan mentions. "We know how THOSE ended."

"One thing's for certain, CRIS—you CANNOT count these little guys out!" Jeremy retorts at the former Cincinnati Bengal.

"Actually, I CAN, nimrod—hell, I just did," Cris deadpans. "These boys ain't got a shot in hell… I'm marking it…"

Max and Enrique stand in the middle of the ring, the latter holding a microphone as the CCW fans continue cheering and chanting, "DRAGON KIDS! DRAGON KIDS!" at the top of their lungs.

"These FANS sure aren't counting the Dragon Kids out—listen to this place!" Al comments.

"WOW…" Jonathan nods.

"DRAGON KIDS! DRAGON KIDS!" the fans continue to call out as Max leans against the ropes with a giant smile on his face.

Then Enrique elects to start speaking as "Solace" stops playing.

"_HOLA, _AUSTIN, TEXAS!" he hollers, prompting the crowd to go even MORE decibels louder in their cries. The Frank Erwin Center is jam-packed and electric to kick off _Ozone 37_.

"Look what WE got!" Enrique points to the CCW Combine Cup trophy at ringside and grins. "Doesn't that look _maravilloso_? It's a little tough to carry around, heh…but we did it. We DID it, everybody. We DID it! Just like we said we were going to do all along, just like we HAD to do all along…just like we promised you…WE are your CCW Combine Cup Winners." The fans applaud and cheer for this statement as Max's grin grows even wider. "And not only that…we're the #1 Contenders for the WORLD Tag Team Championship now! And you know what that means… It means it's only getting BIGGER from here…MUCH bigger… We've told you _pelos y señales_ about our 2013, about where we started, how far we've come, who we've faced, and where we've ended up. And we owe all of that to a lot of people—Max and I…we're up for Tag Team of the YEAR this year at the FWAs. And, speaking of the FWAs, Emmy and the two of us got to WRESTLE at the FWAs in ANOTHER highlight match for our careers, one of the best matches OF the first day of the Awards…and, to top it all off, we got the pin in the end. The Dragon Kids won an FWA match… Just thinking about it makes me so humble, so amazed, so grateful that we could make it to this point, because we know that without YOU guys…" Enrique points to the fans… "…NONE of it would have been achievable. NONE of it would have even been a THOUGHT in this Multiverse. We can't say _gracias_ enough for this… We just can't…"

The fans clap and cheer in response, more than proud of the Colombian Kid and his partner.

"And to the teams in that Combine Cup—most importantly, The X-Factors… They brought out the best in us in 2013. They made us WORK for that victory, because they showed that, when the chips were down, they were willing to do ANYTHING they could possibly do to win…but so were we," Enrique states. "We COULDN'T lose after everything, and we WEREN'T going to. We made SURE that we weren't. _Con el debido respeto_ to Odd and Ulrich, WE wanted this…and they couldn't take it from us no matter how hard they tried, no matter how many TRICKS they pulled—and they pulled one of the sneakiest ones I've seen last Sunday…but it wasn't their night. It was OUR night. And at _CCW Pandemonium_, it's going to be our night AGAIN."

Enrique hands the microphone over to Max, who takes it and is about to speak…before the crowd breaks into chants of "NEXT TAG CHAMPS! NEXT TAG CHAMPS!" Max plays up the chants for a moment, holding up the microphone to the crowd as the fans chant even louder!

"The Dragon Kids like to say that 'We Believe'… These fans here in Austin, Texas, sure believe!" Al comments with a chuckle.

"And THAT is exactly what I was getting to, because as Enrique just said, 2013 was a career year for the Dragon Kids…but now it's 2014, and we're gonna make it even better; it's a brand-new year, and there's a brand-new objective in front of us," Max says. "Tonight, it's fun and games; it's about having a celebration with the fans and people who helped us get here…but NOW, we're looking at the biggest match of our LIVES… The Dragon Kids versus the Forces of Nature… The CCW World Tag Team Championship is right in front of our noses…and just like we reached out and grabbed that trophy over there in the wagon because of just how badly we wanted it…we're going to reach out and grab those Belts as well! WE'RE TOO CLOSE, GUYS! We are TOO CLOSE to fall down here! We are flying into the Allstate Arena, and we aren't leaving with our waists uncovered—that's a NEW promise! You can count on that, you can BELIEVE in that! Because, Austin, Texas…" Max looks at Enrique, looks at the Combine Cup trophy one more time, and then looks back at the fans in front of him. "…We—"

_[(Wooooooooo-wee!) There will be no stoppin'!_

_(Uh-huh!) It's when you go harder than somebody, man (Yeaahhh!)_

_This right here (Uh-huh!) is domination_

_Wooooo!_

_This here what you call domination_

_It's a combination of skill and concentration_

_So rise to the occasion; do something amazin' _

_'Cause anything that I do, I dominate it]_

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

"…'We' are about to come face-to-chest…with the World Tag Team Champions!" Cris chortles as the Forces of Nature, Bald Bull and Soda Popinski—led by their manager Doc Louis—appear on the stage with their World Tag Team Titles over their shoulders. The fans receive them with boos as the two big men sneer in reply. Doc leads his boys to the ring, smirking cockily at the Dragon Kids, who glare at the _Punch-Out! _Manager.

"And Doc Louis' charges make the interruption—they now know their next pair of challengers for _Pande_—"

"Cut the doggone music, please!" Doc Louis yells, prompting Jonathan to stew in misery upon being interrupted…again.

Doc Louis gives the Dragon Kids a quizzical look. "Are you…kidding me? Are you kidding me right now? Are you kidding US? 'Tonight, it's about having a celebration…' Well, gee, what are you two celebrating, kids? This?" Doc points to the Combine Cup Trophy at ringside. "This isn't a reason to celebrate, Dragon Kiddos. This is DEFINITELY not a reason to celebrate. Take a good look at what you're dealing with now. THIS is what you have on your hands because of that trophy…" Doc points to the Tag Team Champions, who stoically raise their World Tag Team Titles overhead. "You've officially opened up winds, waters, flames and earthquakes upon yourselves all at once—the FORCES OF NATURE are on your asses! All because of a Combine Cup, all because 'You Believe'… Heh. You know, I shouldn't be too stunned. After all, Little Mac was just as naïve as you boys when I was dealing with him on a regular basis. You can see why he's no longer a client of mine… But, I'll tell you what! You want to throw a PARTY? Hm… You know what is actually WORTH celebrating?" Doc Louis enters the ring and motions for the Forces to follow him. Soda and Bald Bull both oblige, entering the ring slowly and menacingly, standing in front of the PBS Kids. "You guys got that doom and gloom cup over there…but someone else got to reach the top of his own food chain! And this man didn't need false senses of 'belief' and hope or whatever it's called to get there. All he needed was talent…and his noodle…and a great, REMARKABLE sense of timing… Heheheh…Max, Enrique, people of Austin, you're in for a treat. STAND as one, people—STAND…and give due deference to your CCW Universal Champion… Nope, he ain't Deathstroke, and he sure as hell ain't Dan Kuso—it's MY boy, the Celtic Clubber, ARAN RYAN!" Doc shouts as he points to the stage.

_[Read the words that are written in my face_

_Oh, I believe them (I believe them)_

_It's a shameful thing; you've lost your head_

_A careless man who could wind up dead_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize_

_Too many lies, too many lies]_

("Written in My Face" by Sean Jenness and composed by Jim Johnston plays)

The entire crowd is even LESS happy to see the Irishman as Aran Ryan, wearing a beige sweater and jeans, ambles to the stage, beats his chest and roars, hoisting the CCW Universal Championship over his head before kissing the gold passionately, placing it over his shoulder and walking to the ring with it, a pleased grin adorning his face. One of the fans in the front row is heard yelling, "You screwed Dan!"

Aran replies, retaining his smirk, "Yer damn right I did, fella!"

"Well, if you're just tuning in, you may be a tad confused—let's explain for a moment," Jonathan says. "Dan Kuso and Deathstroke competed one-on-one for the Gold in the Fort Briefcase and CCW Universal Championship in a Double or Nothing Match; the Resistance and Squilliam Fancyson and Paul Bearer ALL tried to stack the deck against the Pyrus Brawler, but at the end of the night, with a last-minute aid from May herself, Dan Kuso earned his redemption and retained both the Championship and the Briefcase. It was perfect! He'd overcome the Resistance, he'd retained his double, and he even got his female friend back on his side…and then, did things ever go south from there… Dan Kuso and May, as they were seemingly moving in for a kiss…were rudely interrupted by Aran Ryan, who assaulted Dan after he'd already been worn down by the Resistance AND Deathstroke the Terminator…and, well, the Jackpot Briefcase doesn't wait for any man, and Aran showed it last Sunday, CASHING IT IN and becoming your NEW CCW Universal Champion."

"If there was ever a brilliantly timed cash-in in the history of the concept, THIS would be it—the first ever cash-in for a Belt of its level and kind, and it's by that man, Aran Ryan, the Celtic Clubber, and to some, the Celtic Cock-Blocker!" Cris laughs.

"That wasn't funny, Cris; it was damn depressing to watch! After EVERYTHING Dan Kuso went through, Aran Ryan just ruined it with that…" Jeremy shakes his head.

"But bro, you can't argue too much with it; it was smart…" Jonathan states. "And, considering Dan ALSO has a Briefcase of his own, one of the golden variety…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Still doesn't make it more pleasing to see or think about… Poor Dan…" Jeremy frowns.

"And we'll actually be hearing from Daniel later in the broadcast regarding those events," Al says.

Aran enters the ring and raises both of his arms over his head, displaying the Universal Title proudly and gleefully, grinning almost maniacally as well, screaming, "I'M THE CHAMPION, FELLA!"

"Yes, you are," Doc smirks as he applauds for his Irish client. Then, "Written in My Face" stops and Doc speaks again. "You see this? You see this man? The grittiness of an Irishman, the grappling gift of a European, and the brains of somebody out of this world—he is YOUR CCW Universal Champion now! I crafted this man; I was the voice in his ear that told him to pick his spot, and he did the rest, took the ball and RAN with it, making history at _Nevermore_ with a cash-in like never seen prior. Doesn't that Title Belt look oh so pretty over Aran's shoulder, kids? Haha, I think it does. It fits the man perfectly—have a look at it! Look at him! Look at him well! THIS is what a Champion looks like! THESE…" Doc points at the Forces of Nature, "are what Champions look like. Look at them…and look at you. You…are the ANTITHESIS of what a Champion looks like." The crowd boos as Max and Enrique narrow their eyes at this declaration.

"Says who?!" Max protests.

Soda Popinski then steps forward…and walks directly in front of Max, looking down upon him as Max is looking up at the man nearly twice his size and then some. Doc chuckles, "Says THAT…"

Then Bald Bull walks in front of Enrique, magnifying THEIR size difference as well, much to Doc's delight. "…and THAT," he laughs. "Whether it's in the size…in the strength…in the God-given physical ability…or the brains…you two little boys just don't have what it takes. You don't stack up! And you can believe all you want and pander to the public as you please, but it ain't gonna get you anywhere except flat on your backs. You can ALMOST win all of the FWAs you want, and you can ACTUALLY win all of the matches you're able to…but you won't even come CLOSE to a shot at my boys. You're just not there…and I pity you two kids, because sometimes, teams might fall short of the mark simply because 'it's not their time', or because they 'need more seasoning' or they 'made one mistake' that cost them everything…but you're the most tragic case right now, because when it comes to you and it comes to us, it will NEVER be your time…when it comes to the men in this ring, you really will NEVER have the right amount of seasoning…and the one mistake YOU kids make…will be simply letting the bell ring before you could get out of dodge. It's tragic, sure…for a few seconds. Then, if you're me, you snap out of it, because you realize you're the greatest manager in the field. You realize that your clientele is made up of 100% CHAMPIONS. And you realize…that dreamers like the Dragon Kids don't need pity, and it would only be a waste on them. Dreamers like the Dragon Kids only need one thing from Doc Louis: …Those dreams…getting…CRUSHED. Heheh…Little Max…young Enrique…you're not here…" Doc pats the Forces of Nature's backs… "and you'll NEVER, ever be here… The sooner that point is hammered home…the better."

Max and Enrique continue staring at the immense Forces of Nature, stricken by Doc Louis' words…

…

…and then Max lifts up his microphone.

"…The only thing that needs to be hammered home sooner rather than later…is just how DEAD WRONG you really are!" Max shouts, getting a crowd pop.

Doc Louis keeps smirking…before he whispers something inaudible to Bald Bull next to him. Bald Bull grunts…

…and then he pushes Enrique down onto the canvas! The fans gasp in surprise, as does Max, who turns his head to see what happened…only for Soda Popinski to shove HIM down as well!

The crowd is displeased with these shoves, but Doc Louis is laughing it up. "'Dead wrong'? 'DEAD WRONG'? You ask me, I say we're dead RIGHT, and you're just about to be dead—you think you can measure up to THAT? You think so? I doubt it. You boys can say I'm wrong, but facts are facts. And the fact is, all it takes is one of THOSE…and you're on your ass."

Max frowns, shaken up by the sudden shove, as is his partner. He sits up… "Yeah… Yeah, you're right there… One push, and I'm down…one push, Enrique's down…but guess what, Doc?" Max jolts to his feet, and Enrique does the same after him. "After you knock us down, you know what we're gonna do? WE'RE GONNA GET RIGHT BACK UP!" The crowd cheers. "It's not the first time we've been—"

Soda Pop cuts Max off by shoving him down once again! Aran joins in on Doc's laughter here, enjoying the scene.

"Hahahahaaaa! Well, we're just gonna knock you DOWN again, ain't we?" Doc shouts back. "Not the first time? Damn straight won't be the last time then! That's for sure!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! BUT GUESS WHAT?!" Max stood up once more, angrily. "WE'RE GONNA GET BACK UP AGAIN! AND WE—"

Soda pushes Max a third straight time, cutting him off!

"We can do this ALL NIGHT LONG, baby!" Doc guffaws.

Max gets up again, fury starting to build up slowly inside him. "AND SO CAN WE! SO…CAN…WE—WE'RE GONNA KEEP GETTING UP OVER AND OVER! WE'RE NOT GONNA STOP! AND THEN WE'RE GONNA—"

Soda Popinski issues push number FOUR to Max, putting him to the ground! Max snarls and smacks the canvas with a purpose, snapping to his feet once again.

"AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DO THIS!" Max finally manages to get out…

…before suddenly leaping and hitting Soda Popinski with a Mic-Aided Superman Punch!

"OH! MAX FIRES BACK—THIS WASN'T A PUSH; IT WAS A CLOSED FIST!" Jonathan exclaims.

"MAX HAS HAD ENOUGH!" Jeremy yells.

Bald Bull snorts in disgust and goes for a Clothesline onto Enrique…but Enrique ducks it! Enrique hits a series of Knife Edge Chops to Bald Bull's chest, followed by a Spinning Back Kick and punches to the midsection and face! Max manages to isolate Soda Popinski into a corner with his own strikes, climbing to the middle rope and starting to throw punches down into the forehead of the Russian Monolith. Bald Bull hits a hard Kneelift into Enrique's sternum though, bringing him to his knees before Bald Bull executes a Big Boot right to the exposed jawline of the Colombian Kid! Bald Bull starts to recover from Enrique's unexpected barrage, but Max keeps on hitting punches—almost hitting 20 of them! On the sixteenth punch, though, Soda Pop carries Max out of the corner, holding him in a Prawn position on his shoulders…

…

…

…and he flips Max off of his shoulders into a Flipping Facebuster, dropping Max body-first on top of Enrique's chest!

"And the STRENGTH of Popinski shows there!" Al comments. "BOTH of the Dragon Kids feel that one…"

"Max's little bravado trip is really starting to look foolish now!" Cris says.

Bald Bull starts stomping on Max while Soda Popinski picks Enrique up, grabs him by the arm, and delivers a Short-Arm Clothesline! Soda hangs onto the arm, pulls Enrique up a second time, and hits a second Short-Arm Clothesline! Then he hangs on once again…and repeats with a third! Soda keeps holding Enrique's arm, the latter defenseless to stop it…and he hits a FOURTH Short-Arm Clothesline! Aran Ryan and Doc Louis are loving it, but not so much the crowd or the Dragon Kids themselves.

"Soda Popinski is just having FUN here—he's hitting Enrique like a piñata!" comments Jonathan.

Bald Bull stomps away at Max incessantly, doing a number on his ribcage with each boot!

"Between _Nevermore_ and the FWAs, Max and Enrique aren't exactly in the best of shapes, and this CERTAINLY isn't helping their cases—OH MY GOD IN HEAVEN! WHAT A FREAKING CLOTHESLINE! ENRIQUE MIGHT NOT EVEN HAVE A PULSE AFTER THAT!" Jeremy shrieked as he saw Soda Pop's FIFTH Short-Arm Clothesline send Enrique almost inside-out, upside-down…and clean out of the ring as he rolls to the floor.

Bald Bull notices this, snorts, and grabs Max's hair, pulling him up from the ground. Bald Bull grabs Max's throat with both hands…and delivers a trio of Headbutts to the forehead, each one rattling the skull of the four-year-old…

…

…

…before Choke Tossing Max CLEAR over the top rope beside his partner at ringside!

"And HOLY COW—BALD BULL JUST CHUCKED MAX LIKE HE WAS A PIECE OF PAPER!" Al hollers.

"Made it look all too EASY!" Cris exclaimed. "Damn!"

Doc Louis pats both Bald Bull and Soda Pop on the back and encourages them to go outside of the ring, as the Tag Team Champions are not yet done it seems. Aran Ryan goes to the outside with them as Bald Bull looks around ringside…and then walks to Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table, ripping it apart and pulling out the monitors.

"…Oh no… The show…JUST…STARTED… We JUST…GOT HERE…" Jonathan groans.

"I don't like this, guys…" Jeremy says.

Soda Popinski grabs Enrique and holds him by the armpits, dragging him over to where Bald Bull is standing. The Forces of Nature glance at each other…nod…

…

…

…and then Soda pops Enrique up into the air…for Bald Bull to catch him with the Bull's Eye!

"BULL'S EYE—GOOD LORD! THE HEIGHT AND THE PAIN!" Jonathan exclaims as Bald Bull ROARS right in front of him!

"I think I just HEARD Enrique's stomach explode," Jeremy winces.

Meanwhile, Aran Ryan stalks Max…and clobbers him with his CCW Universal Title Belt right across the face, which busts the young man open!

"And ARAN—WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?!" Jonathan questions.

Doc Louis asks him the same question almost…to which Aran replies, "I just felt like hittin' 'im, fella!"

"Heheheheh, he just FELT like it… Wow…" Cris giggles.

"Now how is THAT funny?! Enrique and Max are getting torn apart right now…" Jeremy says.

"Just like they will be at _Pandemonium_! And besides, Max started it with his little attitude!" Cris argues.

"The Forces of Nature were doing the pushing to begin with!" Jeremy retorts.

Regardless, Soda Popinski grabs Max, pulls him away from Aran and Doc. Soda takes Max to the twins' announce table…while Bald Bull picks up Enrique by the very same table. Bald Bull wraps his arms around Enrique's waist…while Soda has a hand firmly around Max's throat.

"Ohhhhhh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no no, no, no—I do NOT like where this is going!" Jeremy whines.

"Forces of Nature have both of the Dragon Kids in their grasp, right in front of us!" Jonathan yells.

Doc Louis taunts, "Let's see y'all 'get up' from THIS—hit it! Hit it, boys!"

Bald Bull lifts up Enrique…

…Soda Popinski lifts up Max…

…

…

…

…

…and they hit the Turkish Delight and Cokeslam at the same time, sending Enrique and Max both through the announce table!

"**TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! THE DRAGON KIDS, THE COMBINE CUP WINNERS, THROUGH THE GODDAMN ANNOUNCE TABLE!**" Al exclaims.

"SODA POP AND BALD BULL HAVE JUST GIVEN THE DRAGON KIDS A TASTE OF THEIR FUTURE!" Cris declares. "MESSAGE SIGNED, MESSAGE SEALED, MESSAGE DELIVERED, TABLE DESTROYED!"

The Dragon Kids are motionless and battered in the announce table debris as Bald Bull and Soda Popinski both roar in unison, the World Tag Team Champions standing over their challengers tall and proudly. Aran Ryan joins in and smirks wackily while Doc Louis walks next to Doc Louis Productions in front of the fallen Max and Enrique. Doc crouches next to them and says, "And THAT…is what Champions' work…feels like…"

With that, "Domination" plays, and Doc Louis stands back up, crossing his arms and nodding with a smirk, while the Forces of Nature and Aran Ryan all raise their Championships over their heads.

"After _Nevermore_, I'm not going to lie—I REALLY thought in my heart of hearts that the Dragon Kids were cleared for takeoff… Right now…I don't know…" Jeremy murmurs.

"If you didn't know how hard it would be for the Dragon Kids to topple our Champions…you do now," Al says.

"And by 'hard', you mean impossible!" Cris "corrects".

"…Might be tough to fight against that comment…" Jonathan admits. "Forces of Nature…making a point here, making it loud and clear…in front of us all…"

* * *

Backstage, the camera is on split-screen—one side showing Brad Carbunkle and the other side showing Tommy Pickles, both men on their way to the ring.

"Well…show's gotta go on, guys—and coming up next, it's our first contest: Brad Carbunkle versus Tommy Pickles," Al says.

"First match of _Ozone_ in 2014! Stick around!" Cris speaks.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_("Fight Like This" by Decyfer Down plays)_**

_"18,043 FANS ARE PACKED IN THE TOYOTA CENTER THIS EVENING FOR WHAT PROMISES TO BE A THRILLING NIGHT OF WRESTLING!" Jonathan screams. "WELCOME TO _CCW NEVERMORE_!"_

**_[Your time is done]_**

_Chell intensifies the pressure behind the SBD…_

_…but Trixie Tang Back Kicks into a Low Blow on Chell!_

**_[I'm moving in]_**

_"AAAH! A LOW BLOW! TRIXIE WENT LOW BLOW ON CHELL THERE!" shouts Al._

_Trixie hooks both of Chell's arms…and executes the Portal Wound!_

_"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?!" Jonathan exclaims._

_"TRIXIE JUST PINNED CHELL! TRIXIE IS STILL UNDEFEATED!" Cris is ecstatic._

**_[I've come too far to lose, so go ahead and try me]_**

_Jesse starts to get to a vertical base…but as he sees Brady, he tries to run right back at him…only for his injured leg to give out on him! Tom Brady sees Jesse crumble to all fours…_

_…and drills him with a PAT to the side of the skull!_

_"Once you get a Point After, you do NOT kick out!" Cris says._

**_[You know I've just begun, just begun]_**

_Gwen stands fully on the top turnbuckle with Annie Frazier in her clutches…_

_…and Gwen jumps off of the top rope…_

_…_

_…delivering a Super Hocus Pocus from the top rope all the way to the canvas!_

_"_ **HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF GOD!** _" Jonathan screams._

_"The Wrestling Goddess… Enough said," Cris smirks._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Like this before!)]_**

_Liu Kang vaults to the ring for a Sunset Flip. He brings Don's shoulders down…but then Liu Kang pops up and executes a Double Foot Stomp right to the face of Flamenco!_

_Liu Kang lands on the middle rope for a Springboard Cross Body…but Don Flamenco catches Liu Kang and turns it into a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!_

_Liu Kang, with Don Flamenco in the corner, hits Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick to the pectorals, not stopping for anything or anyone, not even the referee._

**_[I'll take you down and leave here wanting more! (More!)]_**

_Liu Kang Springboards…and scores with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the back of Don's head!_

_Don Flamenco picks Liu Kang up by the head and neck…before hitting an Inverted Scoop Powerslam, planting Liu Kang onto his face!_

_Liu Kang picks up an incredibly groggy Don Flamenco…and sets him up for a Back Suplex. He lifts Don Flamenco up…_

_…but then he flips Don's body in mid-air…and plants the Punch-Out! character with a Sit-Out Powerbomb!_

_"SOMEWHERE, A CERTAIN EDENIAN PRINCESS IS SMILING!" Jeremy exclaims._

_From here, Liu Kang rolls to his feet, sees Don Flamenco motionless on the canvas…stands up in the corner…vaults to the middle rope…jumps to the top rope from there…_

_…and lands the Flawless Victory flush onto Don Flamenco!_

_"LIU KANG HAS RETAINED THE CCW INFINITY CHAMPIONSHIP!" Al exclaims._

**_[You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore! (Cannot ignore!)]_**

_In one swift motion, Max grabs Ulrich by the head, twists him and jumps…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…**and hits a Super S.O.S. all the way down onto Ulrich!**_

_"**S.O.S! S.O.S.! MAX WITH IT ON ULRICH FROM THE TOP ROPE!**" Jonathan screams._

_"**DO YOU BELIEVE? DO YOU?!**" Jonathan yells._

_Enrique jumps from the top…with Ulrich supine…_

_…and nails the Colombian Splash!_

_"**COLOMBIAN SPLASH! THE FINAL WISH COMPLETE!**" Al yells. "THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR COMBINE CUP WINNERS! THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR #1 CONTENDERS FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD!" Al proclaims._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Yeah!)]_**

_Dan kicks Deathstroke in the gut! Squilliam tries to grab Dan's leg, but he's just an inch too short thanks to May! Dan hooks Deathstroke by the arms…_

_…_

_…and delivers the Pyrus-Plant!_

_"**PYRUS-PLANT! PYRUS-PLANT!**" the twins both say in unison._

_"**IS DAN KUSO A THREE-COUNT AWAY FROM REDEMPTION?! IS HE?! IS HE?!**" Al queries…_

_…as Dan Kuso drapes himself over Deathstroke for the pin! Kenny Cashew, having cleared Paul Bearer and the chair from the ring, goes over to count the cover: 1…_

_2…_

_…3!_

_"**YES, HE IS! HE HAS DONE IT!**" Al shouts._

_The crowd in Houston stands together and cheers as Dan Kuso gets off of Deathstroke onto his back, looking up at the sky, immediately relieved as the referee gets to his feet, May letting go of Squilliam Fancyson who is seething on the canvas._

_Dan and May look at each other as they walk up the entrance ramp. They stop where they stand…and they look at each other again…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…before embracing one another in a warm hug, at which point the crowd applauds._

_Dan and May let go of each other…but they don't let go of their gaze. They continue looking at each other's faces…and the crowd senses what's about to happen._

_Dan and May's faces drift closer to one another…_

_…and closer…_

_…and closer…_

_…and closer…_

_…and…suddenly, Aran Ryan sprints down the ramp, grabs Dan Kuso, and tosses him back inside the ring!_

_"**WHAT?!**" Al shrieks. "**WHAT THE…?!**"_

_Aran waits for Dan Kuso to stand up…and when he does, Aran delivers a Kick of Fear!_

_"**ARAN RYAN?! OH MY GOD, IT'S THE CELTIC CLUBBER HIMSELF!**" Jeremy exclaims._

_Doc Louis comes down to the ring, carrying the CCW Jackpot Briefcase! He runs down to the ring and slides inside the ring!_

_Aran sees the whites of Dan Kuso's eyes…_

_…and he delivers a shillelagh strike to the skull!_

_"**AND DOWN GOES KUSO!**" states Jonathan._

_Aran starts foaming at the mouth…_

_…_

_…_

_…as he rips the Jackpot Briefcase from Doc's clutches and shoves it to referee Kenny Cashew! "I WANT HIS BELT! I WANT IT NOW! I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Aran screams in the ref's face crazily. Kenny backs off, freaked out by this display…but he does what he is told and accepts the Jackpot Briefcase._

_"**YES! YES! HE'S DOING IT!**" Cris cheers._

_"AFTER EVERYTHING DAN'S BEEN THROUGH…!" Al shouts._

_Dan Kuso, trying to register what is even happening, pulls himself up by the ring ropes in the corner. Kenny Cashew checks on him and tries to communicate that Dan Kuso is about to defend his CCW Universal Championship for the second time of the night. Dan moans weakly as he pulls himself up to a standing position across from a supremely eager Aran Ryan. Doc Louis leaves the ring and smacks the ring apron enthusiastically while May holds her hand to her mouth in utter disbelief._

_Aran, wasting absolutely zero time, puts Dan Kuso onto the top rope. Aran grabs Dan by the skull, points to his waist as he holds Dan in the Three-Quarter Facelock…and Aran Ryan gives Dan Kuso the Original Sin!_

_"**ORIGINAL SIN TO DAN KUSO!**" Cris yells._

_"OH MY GOD…" Jeremy is STILL stunned._

_ "**WE HAVE A NEW UNIVERSAL CHAMPION!**" Cris proudly yells._

**_…_**

_"We may have to turn this place into a morgue in a few minutes!" Cris Collinsworth says._

_"UNSANCTIONED Match—no rules, no sanctions, no repercussions, NOTHING but pure, unadulterated violence!" Jeremy Ellis says._

_Zoe grabs Jeremy's announcing chair and chucks it directly at Emmy, nailing her in the face!_

_The SSX Demon picks up the steel chair…and Emmy stands up finally…only to receive a wicked chair shot to the back of the head that sends her into the crowd!_

_Zoe grabs Emmy, drags her through the row of seats, takes her by the body…and Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplexes her all the way down the staircase, as Emmy rolls down the steps to the very bottom of the steps, hitting every single one on the long way down!_

_Zoe whips Emmy in the back with the steel chain!_

_Emmy goes all the way to the top rope as Zoe postures up…and the PBS Kid gives the SSX Demon a Missile Dropkick to the back of the head!_

_Emmy points to Zoe's jaw and goes for a Superkick…but Zoe catches the kick, stopping Emmy! Zoe spins Emmy around…right into a Chain-Aided Dragon Whip to the skull by the PBS Kid!_

_From the Argentine Backbreaker position, Zoe Payne hits Emmy with an INVERTED TAN, kneeing her right in the back of the head!_

_Emmy looks at the Rookie Revolution armband on Zoe's arm…and the Dragon Girl starts to wrap the chair around Zoe's head. Emmy holds Zoe by the hair and struggles to pull her up to her feet. Emmy stands up just as slowly while taking Zoe up with her, feeling all of the effects of the match and trying to keep her eyes open. Emmy then turns Zoe around, still maintaining control…and she puts Zoe in an Inverted Facelock, the chair still wrapped around the snowboarder. Emmy holds Zoe there…and she screams, "**FINAL CHAPTER!**"_

_And then, Emmy hits a Rolling Cutter to Zoe, bending Zoe's head and neck into the steel chair!_

_Zoe fires the chair at great velocity right at Emmy's semi-protected cranium, shellacking her and sending her into the ropes…where Emmy flips into the ropes and ends up with both of her arms tied up by the top and middle ropes!_

_"Emmy is POWERLESS right now!" Cris chuckles._

_Zoe hits Emmy in square in the head with the steel chair!_

_"**ZOE PAYNE, SHOT AFTER SHOT, FROM POINT-BLANK RANGE!**" shouts Jonathan._

_Emmy, visibly dazed, lifts her head up again, unable to even lift her legs up to fight back against the SSX Demon…who hits Emmy with the chair yet again!_

_Zoe hits Emmy with a chair shot to the head yet again! Merely seconds later, Zoe issues ANOTHER chair shot to the Dragon Girl's skull…_

_…and ANOTHER…_

_…and ANOTHER…_

_…_

_…and ANOTHER!_

_"Zoe, please! ZOE, PLEASE! NOOOOOO!" Al yells._

_Zoe looks at Emmy's face and notices Emmy's lips beginning to move. Emmy pants heavily and starts to actually speak…_

_"…I told you…I'm…Unbreaka—"_

**_Zoe cuts her right off with a LOUD and INIQUITOUS chair shot to the skull!_**

_Zoe turns Emmy over as she falls to the mat in a heap, and, with one dooming glare at the referee Jim Kawaguchi, she demands that he makes the count. Jim Kawaguchi, skin crawling and all, sighs and drops down to do the honors: 1…_

_"**Check…**"_

_2…_

_"**…and…**"_

_…_

_…2.9999999 Emmy gets her shoulder up, and the crowd goes absolutely insane!_

_"**…ma…ma…WHAT THE F**K?!**" Cris exclaims in utter shock._

_"HOW?" Al asks._

_Emmy hollers at the top of her lungs, ready to Definitely-DT Zoe into oblivion…_

_…but Zoe suddenly picks Emmy up and into a Fireman's Carry!_

_"**DEFINITELY-DT—INTO THE FIREMAN'S CARRY!**" shouts Al._

_"**TAN! TAN! TAN TIME AGAIN!**" Cris shouts._

_Zoe, with the chain still wrapped around her knee, drops Emmy off…_

_…and…has the TAN caught by Emmy! Emmy catches Zoe's leg, hangs onto the limb…_

_…**and spits a rainbow-colored mist into Zoe's face!**_

_"**WHOA!** EMMY JUST…SHE JUST SPRAYED MIST!" shouts Al._

_Zoe turns away from Emmy in recoil, covering her eyes in confusion! With Zoe's vision obstructed, Emmy goes behind Zoe…and Schoolgirl Pins her, using every ounce of her being to hold Zoe down, even performing a handstand and using ALL of her weight to hold Payne down!_

_"NO! NO, COME ON—THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cris protests._

_Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…_

_"SET IT…"_

_2…_

_"…AND…"_

_…_

_…3!_

_"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy exclaims as Emmy rolls off of Zoe all the way out of the ring. Emmy lies on the ringside floor, a battered mess…but victorious._

_"**EMMY WINS! EMMY SURVIVES THE FIGHT AND WINS!**" Jonathan declares._

_"Chairs, tables, ladders…and a family torn in the crossfire…" Al says._

_Jenny Wakeman sees Bubbles at the top of the ladder now…but Bubbles doesn't see her. Jenny grabs the ladder from the opposite side of where Bubbles is standing…_

_…_

_…_

_…and she slowly tips the ladder over…_

_…_

_…causing Bubbles to fall over the top rope and through a table leaning against the security barricade!_

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Like this before!)]_**

_Jenny hits the ropes…and delivers the Chair-Assisted XJ9 to Buttercup!_

_Blossom and Bubbles pick Mystique Sonia up…and they place Sonia on Buttercup's shoulders…and the trio Triple Powerbombs Mystique Sonia through Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table!_

_Jenny stands on the middle of the ladder, eyes the situation…_

_"What is this? WHAT IS THIS?!" Jonathan questions._

**_…and Jenny jumps from the ladder, turning in mid-air to deliver a Corkscrew Sunset Flip Powerbomb to Bubbles…_**

**_…who German Superplexes Sonia…_**

**_…who Superplexes Blossom…_**

**_…who falls all the way from the top of the ladder…to the outside through two adjacent tables!_**

_"**THEY ALL FALL LIKE DOMINOES!**_" _Jonathan exclaims._

_Sonia jumps off of the ladder…_

_…**and Mystique Sonia delivers a Diving Double Foot Stomp off the top of the ladder, putting Bubbles and Buttercup through the stacked tables!**_

_"**GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! MYSTIQUE SONIA JUST STOMPED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS INTO GODDAMN OBLIVION!**" Jonathan screams as the Houston crowd explodes!_

**_[I'll take you down and leave here wanting more! (More!)]_**

_Jenny, realizing exactly how close she is, looks up and uses her free right hand to undo the leather straps of the Tag Team Titles on the hook…_

_…and…comes just a moment shy of pulling them down, but instead has her ankle grabbed from below by Blossom! Blossom takes Jenny's legs by the ankles, pulling her in-between the rungs of the ladder, forcing Jenny to wind up hung out to dry inside the ladder, steel chair still in hand but body in a predicament!_

_"Wait a minute—Blossom…! Blossom's pulling Jenny into the ladder!" Al exclaims._

_"JENNY'S STUCK THERE!" Cris shouts._

_Jenny tries grabbing the steel chair in both hands and swinging it over her head to his Blossom across from her, but she is too far dug into the ladder to hit Blossom! All Jenny is able to hit is the steel of the ladder with her repeated chair shot attempts! Blossom, smirking arrogantly, makes her way up the ladder on the other side, unhindered by anything or anyone…_

_…and Blossom pulls both of the Women's Tag Team Championship Belts down, with Jenny unable to do anything but swing the chair madly and watch!_

_"BLOSSOM PULLS THEM DOWN—THE POWERPUFFS ARE **STILL** YOUR WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Jeremy yells with a half-whine._

**_[You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore! (Cannot ignore!)]_**

_Ben pulls himself to the top rope…and delivers a Springboard Back Elbow, turning in mid-air to clock Wolf in the face!_

_Kratos enters the ring himself…and he picks Wolf up from the corner in an Electric Chair! As Wolf is on Kratos' shoulders, Ares stands on the top rope, unhindered…and Ares executes a Diving Spinning Heel Kick to the face of Wolf, knocking him out of Kratos' Electric Chair and to the canvas hard!_

_Wolf picks Ares up in a Gutwrench position, lifts him…and executes the Decimator!_

_Wolf Hawkfield pushes himself off of the mat and onto his feet, opposite Ben…_

_…_

_…**and Wolf Gores Ben into Ares through the table!**_

_"**GOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**" Jeremy shrieks._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Yeah!)]_**

_Kratos, from his chest, grabs Wolf by the head and arm, stands up with him…lifts him up…and executes the Power-Plex!_

_Kratos tosses a steel chair right at Ares' head. Ares catches the chair…but then he gets nailed with a Bike Kick into the chair into his own face!_

_Ares stands in front of the steel chair with Kratos in his clutches…_

_…and the God of War delivers a Tombstone from Hell onto the steel chair!_

_Ares goes for a Super Frankensteiner…and he connects, bringing Kratos down to the center of the ring…where Ben Tennyson nails him with a Diving Elbow Drop off the top rope himself in an adjacent corner!_

_Ares lifts Kratos off of the canvas onto his shoulders…in Powerbomb position…_

_…and Ares lifts Kratos from there…and delivers the Six Feet Under, sending Kratos clean over the top rope and onto the cold, hard floor!_

_Ben goes for a Complete Shot onto the God of War…_

_…but Ares counters that maneuver with a Small Package!_

_Ares has Ben Ten pinned: 1…_

_2…_

_…Wolf Hawkfield is up…and he forcibly grabs Ares from the canvas and off of the pin attempt, executing a Karelin Lift and taking Ares over to the ropes. Wolf places Ares in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack…sees Kratos starting to, somehow, struggle to his feet…_

_"THE STRENGTH OF WOLF HAWKFIELD—HOLY COW!" Jeremy yells._

_…and delivers a Decimator that sends Ares over the top rope on top of the already-woozy Kratos!_

_"AND WOLF HAWKFIELD JUST DUMPED ARES OUT OF THERE, JOINING KRATOS ON THE FLOOR!" Jeremy hollers._

_"AND NOW THAT JUST LEAVES WOLF AND TENNYSON!" Jonathan shouts. "AND WOLF'S GOT BEN IN HIS CROSSHAIRS!"_

_As Ares and Kratos are out of it on the floor, Wolf turns around from the ropes and waits for Ben to stand up across the ring. As soon as Ben gets to his feet…_

_…Wolf runs at him…_

_…_

_…_

_…**and gets caught with an Intergalactic in mid-run!**_

_"**INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC!**" Cris exclaims thrice giddily. "**LONG LIVE THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!**"_

_Ben backs up the entrance ramp pointing to his Belt and yells, "ONLY HERO, GUYS! ONLY HERO! DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"_

**CCW Nevermore_ – Order the exclusive replay all this week only on PPV!_**

* * *

"It took about 2 hours and twenty minutes, approximately, for us to lose our announce table last Sunday, and EIGHT matches to boot…and it only took ten minutes for it to happen tonight," Jonathan says.

"The Dragon Kids came out here to celebrate and send a message to the Forces of Nature, but it was the Forces of Nature making the REAL statement and the party, suffice to say, was crashed, smashed, bashed and trashed!" Cris quips.

"Max and Enrique asserting themselves to their larger rivals—Doc Louis said the Forces of Nature could knock the Dragon Kids down easily, but Max and Enrique would keep getting up, and keep getting up, and keep getting up…but they couldn't keep getting up forever, and they needed some HELP getting up after being sent through the announce table by the World Tag Team Champions, whom they will face at _Pandemonium _in Chicago," Al says.

"The boys of PBS have an uphill battle to fight in 23 days…" Jeremy says. "Bald Bull and Soda Popinski—they've made me and quite a few fans question if this is even possible or if it's just beyond the Dragon Kids…"

* * *

Backstage, the Twinleaves are reveling in the Dragon Kids' misery, watching the replays of them being sent through the twins' announce table and then being helped to the back by trainers.

"Man, those Dragon Kids are so Floatzeled, it's not even funny," Barry smirks. "Heheh…look at them, being carried to the back like rag dolls…"

"Ha! And to think that people ACTUALLY believe they're our next World Tag Team Champs—they don't have a chance in Heracross!" Kenny laughs. "I mean, it only took Baldy and Coca-Cola Man like three minutes to leave poor Max and Enrique motionless. And that was with the Dragon Kids getting the first free shot! Can you imagine the kind of shellacking they're gonna get at _Pandemonium_?"

"_Like the shellacking YOU got at the FWAs from them?_"

Suddenly, Ulrich Stern enters the picture, followed by his partner Odd Della Robbia, attracting the Twinleaves' attention. Barry and Kenny are none too pleased to see the degenerates of Lyoko.

"Oh, L-O-L, Stern," Kenny scoffs. "Very hilarious. You know what else is hilarious? They didn't need a little girl as a third partner to beat YOU, did they?"

"Haha…nope," Ulrich replies coolly.

"They beat us, 1-2-3, clean as a virgin," Odd quips. "What can we say? They were the better team that night. Happens to the best of 'em, right? We challenged the Dragon Kids to take it to the next level, and they did, and they earned that Combine Cup Trophy in the end. No doubt they deserve it, because it takes BIG MONEY talent to get a W over us. Obviously, not just EVERYONE can walk in and beat me and my boy Ulrich; I mean, you two learned that two weeks ago, didn't you?"

"What we 'learned' two weeks ago is that you two never met a rule you didn't break!" Kenny shouts.

"Yeah! That should've been US in the Finals at _Nevermore_ and you know it! You guys only got there because of an exposed turnbuckle!" Barry says.

"And you guys were only born because of a broken condom—your point?" Ulrich fires back.

Kenny is about to jump at Ulrich in rage, but Barry is able to prevent him from doing so. "You son of a Buizel! You take that back right now!" Kenny snarls. "It was an honest mistake, Wormadam it!"

"Way to go, jack-Azurill—you got the K-Man angry!" Barry says.

"Oh no, how tragic," Ulrich feigns fear. "Whatever shall we do?"

"_I_ know what we should do—you and me, one-on-one, tonight!" Kenny shouts at Ulrich. "We ALL know you can't handle us both at the same time; why don't we make it singles and see how you do THEN?"

"You heard the man—Kenny versus Ulrich on _Ozone_! Now, accept the challenge before the Twinleaves issue a fine!" Barry yells as he pulls out his Pokétch. "You have ten seconds! Tennineeightsevensixfivefour—"

"You're on," Ulrich cuts Barry off by stepping in Kenny's face and accepting the challenge. "And by the way…try throwing another fit after I beat you and attacking me from behind like before…and Odd and I are going to make sure that you're going to be a hell of a lot more than just a 'sore' loser."

Ulrich and Kenny glare at one another with Barry hanging onto Kenny apprehensively and Odd watching in the background.

"…HI LISA!" Odd suddenly blurts out at he grabs his partner Ulrich and drags him off-screen. Kenny narrows his eyes at the X-Factors as they take their leave.

"…Hmph… I'm gonna beat the Shinx out of that Azelf-hole…" Kenny says.

"Yeah…" Barry says.

"Yeah…" Kenny returns.

"Yeah…" Barry repeats.

* * *

_[**WE WILL FIGHT!**]_

("Battle On" by War of Ages plays)

"I hope Ulrich keeps his words soft and sweet, because Kenny's going to take those words and stuff them right down his throat—Twinleaves going to get a measure of payback from the Combine Cup Semis!" Cris asserts.

"But for right now, it's time for our first match, and coming down to the ring is the man who's looking to obtain his second victory in as many CCW weeks," says Al.

Brad Carbunkle backpedals onto the stage before turning around and giving a feint Elbow Smash outward. Brad smugly grins and splays his arms in front of a nearby camera on stage. He speaks, "The Future…has arrived…" before ambling down the entrance ramp arrogantly, attracting the ire of the fans, only having 13% or so of them on his side cheering while the rest are booing.

"The following contest," says Blader DJ as the bell sounds, "is your opening match on _CCW Ozone 37_, scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Tremorton, USA, weighing 226 pounds, 'The Future' Brad Carbunkle!"

_[Your love will never fade_

_Even when we fail _

_In you we find strength_

_For you're our shelter _

_We refuse to fall _

_This is our battle cry_

_Can we make it last_

_Until our last breath]_

"Brad defeated Little Mac last week on _Ozone _in his CCW debut," Al says. "So far he's living up to his moniker of 'The Future' when it comes to CCW—former Animated star, an NCW star…but he came face-to-face with another young man and possible 'future' star here in CCW and the industry, Tommy Pickles."

"And the two weren't exactly cordial; Brad was talking to Jenny, and let's just say he wasn't exactly gentlemanly that evening, and Tommy took exception to Brad's behavior…and Brad, in turn, took exception to Thomas—take a look at this precut promo from Carbunkle right here…" Jonathan cues a small display box onscreen as Brad vaults over the top rope inside the ring. Inside the box it shows Brad Carbunkle speaking in a pre-taped segment in a room with a black background behind him.

_"So, I'm regaling my best friend with tales of my first victory in a CCW ring in the hopes of cheering her up from the deaths in her family, and Toilet Paper has the audacity to come to me and say, 'Oh, that's not cool'? Really? 'That's not cool'? Huh… Well, you know what else isn't cool? An elbow to the back of your head! And that's exactly what I plan to give the kid tonight. Maybe then he'll learn not to cross…The Future…"_

"The girl lost her eight sisters and watched her mom nearly perish with them at the hands of the Powerpuff Girls, and Brad HONESTLY thought that saying, 'Hey, Jenny, I won my first CCW match!' was going to cheer him up?" Jeremy narrows his eyes. "Either he's oblivious or just a horrible friend."

"Either way, he's unbeaten in CCW, and he's gonna keep it that way!" Cris says.

_[The blind stares of a million pairs of eyes_

_Looking hard, but won't realize_

_That they will never see the P!]_

("Can't C Me" by 2Pac plays)

Tommy Pickles makes his way down to the ring, wearing a pair of black sunglasses…but he's quick to remove them as he walks his way down to the ring. Tommy puts the sunglasses down by the steel ring steps as Brad looks down at Tommy from inside the ring. Tommy returns the glance at Brad, flashing a quick smirk before charging onto the ring apron, landing on his knee near one of the turnbuckles before climbing up the corner…and staring at Brad again as the crowd receives him with a noticeably mixed reaction, about 60% cheers.

"And his opponent, now residing in Orlando, Florida, weighing 232 pounds, Tommy Pickles!" Blader DJ says.

"Now, Tommy Pickles, if you remember correctly, won a First Impressions Fatal Four-Way on his first night here on _Ozone 29_, and at that time, people seemed impressed—he's a former UWE interviewer and a current TCW competitor as well as CCW," Al says.

"Tommy Pickles coming off of a recent loss to my buddy Terry Blake, Jr.," Jeremy mentions. "Tommy's looking to really break the barriers and shatter the mold here in CCW like he's been aiming to do elsewhere…but it doesn't look like Brad takes him too seriously."

"And why should he?" Cris chuckles.

"Weren't you really high on Tommy in his debut, Cris?" Jonathan asks.

"Oh, I was HIGH, alright…" Cris rolls his eyes. "Listen – Brad Carbunkle's the Future of CCW; hell, he's the REAL Future, and he may be the very Future of Wrestling! Honestly, looking at them next to each other, I don't know why the hell I placed my hopes on Purple Hair in the first place! I'm not Gwen Tennyson, though; I ain't immortal, so I make some mistakes…"

"I don't know which Tommy Pickles you're talking about, but I see potential," Jonathan says as the opening bell sounds. "And Tommy's looking to showcase that potential against Brad right here in a battle between CCW acquisitions of recent times. These two men, one fall to a finish, will kick off _Ozone _live in Austin."

Tommy and Brad lock up…and the _All Grown Up!_ character gets caught in a Waist Lock. Brad hangs onto Tommy Pickles for six seconds in this hold…until Tommy reverses with a Waist Lock, prying one of Brad's arms away. Tommy hangs onto Brad's wrist…until Brad kicks Tommy's arm away himself, turning it into a Side Headlock. From the Side Headlock, Brad performs a Tiger Spin into a Waist Lock, lifting Tommy up this time and delivering a Waist Lock Takedown, taking Tommy's back. Brad spins around Tommy's back three spins around him before paintbrushing the back of his head.

"The arrogance of Carbunkle showing early," Al comments.

…

Suddenly, Tommy, from underneath a laughing Carbunkle, performs an ankle pick takedown that brings Brad down onto his face. Tommy then spins around Brad and paintbrushes him right back!

"Haha! But Tommy's got a little of spunk in him as well!" Jeremy chuckles.

"Bradley did NOT like that…" Jonathan says.

It's now Tommy's turn to yuk it up in front of Carbunkle. Brad, embarrassed, gets up and goes for a wild Clothesline, but Tommy ducks it and hits two Knife Edge Chops. Tommy Irish Whips Brad into the ropes and delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop. Then, Tommy executes a Snapmare, hits the ropes, and Dropkicks Brad between the eyes. Brad rolls to a corner and pulls himself up to a vertical base, Tommy pursuing him all the way. Tommy hits a Chop followed by four straight Shoulder Barges into the midsection. Tommy puts Brad in a Front Facelock…and then he pulls Brad out of the corner to deliver a Hangman's Neckbreaker. Tommy covers Brad for the first near-fall of _Ozone_, Bradley kicking out at two. Tommy pulls Brad to the center of the ring, delivering a Knee Drop to the face…a second Knee Drop…and then a Forearm Smash to the swell of Brad's back off of the ropes. Brad rolls to the ropes for a brief respite, leaning on the middle rope, and Tommy stands up and drives his knee into the shoulder blades of the _MLaaTR _character, choking her against the ropes. Tommy holds onto the choke in the ropes for four seconds before referee Vincent Perry steps in to break it up. Tommy backs up as Brad tries to catch his breath…

…but Tommy runs by the referee and executes a Body Guillotine, sending Brad's throat into the rope again! Tommy waits for Brad to rise again and goes for an Irish Whip into the ropes, but Brad reverses it; Brad goes for a Big Boot, but Tommy slides underneath the strike and chucks "The Future" out of the ring! Brad stands on the outside, trying to recapture his bearing…but Tommy executes a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the face of Carbunkle to bring him down!

"Tommy Pickles getting the better of Brad Carbunkle here so far!" says Jonathan.

"The young man of _Rugrats_ and the kid who came FIRST in CCW before Brad did—so far, he's got the upper hand!" Jeremy says.

Tommy exits the ring and delivers a Head Slam to Brad onto the security barricade. Then, Tommy hits a second Head Slam…and then a third…but a thumb to the eye from Brad interrupts the fourth.

"And maybe THAT'LL turn things in the RIGHT direction!" Cris says.

"Brad bending the rules to save face—literally," Jonathan remarks.

Brad delivers a Head Slam of his own to Tommy and clubs him from behind in the back while Tommy recoils off of the barricade. Brad picks Tommy up shortly thereafter…and hits him with a Body Slam directly onto the arena floor! Tommy clutches his back in agony while Brad hits three stomps to the face and two to the clavicle. Brad pulls Tommy up to his feet and delivers a Shoot Kick to the chest…and set Tommy up by the steel ring steps for a Russian Leg Sweep. Brad goes for it…but Tommy punches Brad in the gut to counter…grabs Brad, and throws him left shoulder-first into the steel ring post on the opposite side!

"OH! Did you FEEL that?!" Jeremy winced. "Bone on STEEL!"

"That isn't the K-Owning arm of Brad Carbunkle—that'd be the RIGHT wing—but a maneuver like that STILL does a lot of damage!" Al says.

"Brad's lying on the apron prone…" Jonathan says.

Tommy ambles to the ring post…grabs the arm of Carbunkle, and hits an Armbreaker against the ring post! Brad hollers in pain as Tommy grabs the left arm a second time…and delivers another Armbreaker into the ring post! Brad rolls away from the ring post, holding his shoulder in massive grief. Tommy smirks as he returns to the ring, Brad rolling across the ring to the opposite corner.

"Brad's gotten a VERY limited amount of offense in so far in this contest—Tommy's been dictating the pace and the maneuvers, and now he's got a target in that left arm of Carbunkle!" says Jonathan.

"Not the best of starts for the Future, but hey, Brad can turn it around—I mean, come on! He ain't going to fall to an interviewer; that'd be like Ben Tennyson getting pinned by Alex Trebek! As if!" Cris jokes.

Brad sits down in the corner and is shaking his head repeatedly, wanting no part of Tommy for the time being, ordering that the referee hold Tommy back as he hangs onto the ropes around him. Tommy barks at Carbunkle across the ring with trash talk. The purple-haired talent tries to get around the referee, but Vincent Perry keeps Tommy back…

…

…while Brad grabs the top rope, skins the cat and pulls himself to the top rope! Tommy realizes this, but referee Vincent Perry is unaware. Suddenly…Brad dives off of the top rope, grabs Tommy's head, leaping clear OVER the referee, and scores with an Over Castle!

"Whoa, wait a second—BRAD CARBUNKLE WITH THE BLOCKBUSTER!" Al shouts.

"OVER the referee—holy crap!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Ho-ho, that was NICE! Neither Tommy nor the ref saw it coming, and Brad didn't even TOUCH Vincent Perry! Unbelievable!" Cris praises. "'The Future' indeed!"

"How do you NOT lay a body part on the official with a maneuver like that?!" Jonathan queries. "That's what I want to know!"

"It's called TALENT, Jon-boy—pure, raw, futuristic talent that only Brad Carbunkle can provide and Tommy Pickles can't quite match," Cris explains.

Brad covers Tommy for his first pin attempt: 1…2…

…

…

…2.55 Tommy kicks out. Brad holds onto his left arm, gritting his teeth as he feels a slight pain down the limb from Tommy's assault on the limb. Brad gets up off of the mat and takes Tommy's right arm, snarling, "Let's see how YOU like it!" before stomping on the bicep. Tommy gets to his knees, grimacing, and Brad takes Tommy's arm for a Wrist Lock. Brad holds onto the arm of Tommy Pickles, tweaking the limb and leaving his feet to wrench the arm. Brad applies a Hammerlock as Tommy is kneeling down, pinioning Tommy's arm behind his back. Brad holds onto the arm, sidesteps…and executes a Leg Lariat to Tommy, bringing him down by his head and neck while forcing Tommy to land on top of his ailing right arm.

"Interesting form of offense there, forcing Tommy to fall back onto his own limb—Brad's got a height advantage here against Pickles that he's using to his benefit," Jonathan says.

Tommy gets up, favoring his arm; Brad goes for an Irish Whip…and he fakes it, pulling Tommy into a Kitchen Sink Knee to the midsection! Brad twists Tommy's arm once…then twice, tweaking it; then Bradley walks up the ring ropes, sitting on the top rope and then standing up on the second rope before standing on the very top.

"Brad—is he thinking Old School here? Shades of Mark Calaway…" Jeremy speaks.

Brad remains standing on the top rope, thinks about it…

…

…

…and executes an Arm Hotshot, leaping all the way to the outside and taking it out on Tommy's limb!

"Wait, no—OH! NO, it WASN'T Old School!" Jeremy exclaims.

"The Hotshot to the arm by Carbunkle to Pickles, and everything Tommy did to Brad's left arm is PALING in comparison to what Brad's doing to Tommy's right limb right now," Jonathan states.

"Brad's showing Tommy who the TRUE top prospect of CCW is!" Cris says.

Brad goes to the ring apron, measuring the filmmaking youth as he turns around, clutching his right bicep with great concern. Brad sees Tommy's eyes, Springboards…and executes a Dropkick to the chest, bringing Tommy down flat onto his bottom!

"And NOW the Dropkick—Dropkick of the Springboard variety!" Al says.

Brad goes for the pin on Tommy, hooking a leg in the cover: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.675 Tommy kicks out!

"…ma—not mate; damn…" Cris snaps his fingers. "That's okay; Brad's getting closer—keep on nicking at that arm and just wait for your opportunity, and it's K-Owned time!"

Brad applies a Dragon Sleeper onto Tommy on the canvas, holding onto the submission to wear down his foe. Tommy tries to get his foot near the ropes for a break, but Brad keeps the hold applied. Brad starts to slowly stand up while maintaining the Dragon Sleeper, Tommy still trying to free himself in vain. Brad holds onto the Dragon Sleeper and pulls Tommy up onto the top rope, setting his legs over the top turnbuckle…and hanging onto the submission while Tommy is in the corner. Referee Vincent Perry advises Brad to relinquish his grip…and Brad lets go, leaving Tommy out to dry in the Tree of Woe. Brad starts kicking at the chin of the upside-down Pickles, firing away with boot after boot to the jaw. Brad rolls to the outside as Tommy is helpless in the Tree of Woe. Then Brad grabs both of Tommy's arms…wraps them around the throat and locks in a Straitjacket Hold while placing his boot against the steel ring post!

"Straitjacket in the corner—see, that applies to the neck AND the arm of Tommy Pickles!" Cris notes. "This is why Brad Carbunkle is the Future of CCW and the superior standout in CCW; he's wise beyond his years and is pristinely ring aware!"

"Looks like Brad's the one in control now…" Jeremy says.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…2…3…4…4.5 Brad lets go of the Straitjacket…only to reapply it again only three seconds afterwards!

"Hey-hey!" Jeremy rebukes.

"Ah-ah—he let go before five!" Cris notes.

"Only to apply the hold AGAIN!" Jeremy adds.

"Nothing illegal about it! It's persistence!" Cris defends.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…2…3…4…

…

…4.8 Brad lets go of the Straitjacket, pulling so hard that Tommy falls free from the Tree of Woe. Brad hangs onto Tommy's right arm, pulling it toward the ring post, placing it next to the metal pole. Brad takes seven steps backward, measures…

…

…

…and hits a Big Boot right to the injured arm, ringing it against the ring post!

"And AGAIN back to the arm with the ring post as an aid!" Al says.

"Tommy's arm is taking a pounding right now—Brad's in the driver's seat tonight," Jeremy says.

Tommy rolls away from the post with urgency as pain rings throughout his right arm, much to Brad's delight. Brad Carbunkle stands on the ring apron, then climbs to the top rope, facing the fans and flashing an arrogant grin…

"And from the looks of that grin, Brad knows he's in the driver's seat too!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…and Brad delivers a Diving Moonsault!

"Moonsault connecting!" Al comments. "Will Carbunkle get the win here?!"

"Second win in CCW right now!" shouts Cris.

Brad hooks a leg in the ensuing pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.74 Tommy kicks out!

"…mat—crap!" Cris frowns. "Well, at least Tommy's making this interesting, unlike the movies he makes…"

"Tommy Pickles, still alive," says Jeremy.

Brad applies a Double Chicken Wing onto Tommy, working on both arms of his opponent. Referee Vincent Perry asks Tommy if he wishes to capitulate…but Tommy declines, prompting Brad to transition from a Double Chicken Wing into a Lotus Lock.

"Tommy declines to quit in the Double Chickenwing; now Brad's employing an even tighter hold in the Lotus Lock, using his legs as the stretching apparatus," Jonathan says.

Tommy shouts in distress before trying to wriggle his way free from the submission hold…only for Brad to use a free hand to grab the ropes, looking for an unfair advantage in tightening the hold! Vincent Perry is quick to scold Brad for this tactic, and Brad feigns innocence, all while maintaining the Lotus Lock. Tommy tries to battle back and survive, turning over onto his side while Brad keeps the Lotus Lock in.

…

…

Tommy starts to get to his knees and stand up to his feet with Brad on his shoulders!

"WHOA! Tommy showing some strength here!" Jeremy gasps.

"Lotus Lock isn't keeping Thomas down!" Al says.

Tommy grabs Brad's hair and turns the Elevated Lotus Lock into a Fireman's Carry!

"What?! BRAD! BRAD, DO SOMETHING!" Cris shouts.

"Fireman's Carry—Brad's in trouble now! Tommy could parlay this…"

…

…

But Brad is able to hit a hard knee to the side of Tommy's face!

"…into a—NO!" Al cuts himself off.

Brad then lands on his feet, hits an Open Palm Slap…and then scores with a Spinning Heel Kick that resonates throughout the building!

"And ALL of the Frank Erwin heard THAT one!" Jonathan shouts. "Good God!"

"There you go, Brad!" Cris applauds. "There you go! Cut him off right at the pass!"

Brad grabs the woozy Tommy Pickles…and executes a Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex, hanging on for the pinning combination!

"Belly-to-Back and bridge!" Al comments.

"This is it here!" Cris asserts as the ref counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.83625 Tommy gets his shoulder up!

"…mat—no! Tommy, AGAIN, won't stay down!" Cris crosses his arms.

"It ain't the credits for Tommy yet!" Jeremy quips.

"But it WILL be quite soon!" Cris guarantees.

Brad takes Tommy by his ailing arm, puts Tommy in a Hammerlock…and delivers a Hammerlock Vertical Suplex! Tommy sits up, clutching his arm in tremendous pain…and Brad hits a Soccer Kick to the spine, mocking Tommy all the way through his offense. Brad issues a second Soccer Kick and yells, "Is THAT cool, Pickles? Huh? Is THAT cool? How about THIS?!" Brad goes for a third Soccer Kick…

…but this time, Tommy manages to catch it out of the corner of his eye and hold the boot in his arms!

"Brad just MOCKING—oh!" Al commentates. "I was going to say, Brad was mocking Tommy to no end, but Tommy just put an end to it there with the counter!"

"And the look in Brad's face…just changed!" Jeremy chuckles.

Brad hobbles on a single foot, shaking his head in trepidation…as Tommy signals, "You can't see me!" in Brad's face…

…

…

…before Clotheslining Brad to the mat! Tommy holds his arm in pain while Brad starts to recover from being downed by Tommy for the first time in minutes.

"Tommy's favoring that arm, but for the first time in a good while, Brad is down!" comments Jeremy.

Tommy motions for Brad to rise…and Tommy hits a Back Elbow with her good arm to the jaw of Carbunkle! Brad stands up again…and Tommy hits a second Back Elbow thereafter. Then, Tommy Dropkicks Brad in the face, keeping the advantage in his favor. A second Dropkick later, Tommy snatches Brad with both arms and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Tommy fires with mounted strikes to the face.

"That arm isn't stopping him from laying in these shots, however!" Jonathan says.

"Brad, cover up! Cover up, kid!" Cris shouts.

Tommy continues raining in shot after shot…

…

…

…

…until Brad manages to grab a hold of Brad's arm and tries to lock in an Armbar!

"Oh—wait! Brad may've found an even BETTER reversal!" Cris calls.

"Brad holding onto Tommy's injured right arm…" Al says.

Brad tries to hyperextend the limb of his fellow Nickelodeon character…

"If he fully extends that, Tommy's in trouble…!" Jeremy forebodes.

…

…

…but Tommy is able to wrap his legs around the bottom rope and maneuver his way onto the ring apron, freeing himself from peril. Brad starts to get up and tries to go back on the attack as Tommy is on the edge of the ring…but Tommy hits an Outside-In Shoulder Block to stop Brad in his tracks! Tommy then grabs the top rope…

…

…

…

…and performs a Sunset Flip, trying to achieve a pinning combination on Carbunkle…

…but Brad grabs Tommy's right arm from his leg and pinions it to the canvas…setting up for a Leg Drop onto the limb…

"Brad's got that arm—D'OH, HE MISSED!" Jeremy exclaims as Tommy rolls out of the way, causing Brad to land on nothing but his tailbone hard.

Tommy grabs Brad by the head, pulls him up…and executes a Fisherman's Suplex, sending Brad onto his tailbone a second time across the ring! Brad goes to the corner of the ring and tries to get to his feet while Tommy waits for him to reach a vertical base. Tommy charges at Brad as Brad has his back turned…

…

…

…

…

…and Tommy scores with a Corner Swinging Clothesline to the back of Brad's skull!

"Shades of MIZANIN!" exclaims Jeremy. "WOW—what impact!"

"To the back of Bradley's head and neck," Al says.

Tommy goes from the apron to the top rope as Brad staggers to a vertical base, hunched over inside the squared circle…

…

…

…

…and Tommy executes a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog to the back of Brad's neck!

"Now it's shades of CENA with the Diving Leg Drop Bulldog!" Al calls.

"This could do it right here—Tommy, go for the cover, man!" Jeremy says.

Tommy turns Brad over, shoots the half and grapevines the leg on the pin: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Brad gets his shoulder up!

"…forge—NO, two-count as Carbunkle makes it a near-fall!" Jeremy calls.

"Only two, but VERY close!" Jonathan says. "Tommy may be a flurry of moves away from a victory!"

Tommy waits for Brad to stand up again…and when Brad gets to his feet, he's immediately taken off of his feet…and brought down with an Alabama Slam! From here, Tommy stands up over Brad…gives a small grin to the downed body of his adversary…

…

…

…

…and raises his open hand high into the air, signaling for his universally-recognized signature maneuver. The crowd shouts along with Tommy this time as Tommy waves his hand in front of Brad's face:

"You can't see—"

Brad Mule Kicks Tommy's right wrist and forearm!

"Tommy was thinking Five-Knuckle Shuffle, but with the injured arm, Brad had an opening!" Jonathan says.

"And did he EVER take advantage!" Cris chuckles.

Tommy holds his right arm in pain, Brad still supine on the canvas…

…

…

…before Brad backward rolls into a Headscissors Takedown…turned into a Victory Roll Pin!

"And he may steal it right here!" Jeremy says.

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Tommy kicks out! Brad gets up and kicks Tommy in the shin before locking in a Butterfly Lock, leaping into the air and adding a Bodyscissors to the submission, working over the arm of the former UWE interviewer!

"Butterfly Hold locked in! It's only a matter of time now!" Cris exclaims. "Tommy's gonna quit here!"

"Brad's got the arms hooked, center of the ring!" Al says.

"Exactly—ring awareness AGAIN on the part of Carbunkle! The Armbar couldn't work out due to the ropes, but this time, the placement could not be better!" Cris says.

"Or, if you're Pickles, the placement couldn't be any WORSE!" Jonathan states.

"Got that right! Will Tommy give in here?" Jeremy asks.

Tommy kicks his legs madly, trying to find a way to escape from the submission maneuver, but Brad screams adamantly and keeps Tommy in the Butterfly. Tommy tries to lift his head up and Headbutt Brad in the chest cavity to break the hold…

…

…but Brad counteracts that by locking in a Kimura Lock, maintaining the Bodyscissors but focusing wholly on the injured arm!

"Brad—uh-oh, Brad's Butterfly may have been disrupted, but only for a more direct and PAINFUL predicament!" says Jeremy.

"Kimura Lock with the Bodyscissors cinched in—Tommy's in DEEP trouble now! His arm may not be able to take much more of this!" Al says.

"Brad was nice—he gave Tommy a free arm to tap out with! How generous! Time for Pickles to use it!" Cris smirks.

Brad cranks up the pressure on the Kimura Lock, much to Tommy's distress and the fans' displeasure. The fans start to get behind Tommy as they clamor for him to find a way out, though it appears impossible at this point. Tommy stands up, trying to posture up in order to break out of the Kimura…but Brad hangs onto the Kimura as Tommy continues to stand! Brad wrenches even harder and further on the submission, trying his damnedest to get Tommy to yield…but Tommy refuses to do so, fighting with everything he has!

"Tommy trying to hang on—this is your opening contest of Friday Night _Ozone_, and it is a doozy, might I say!" Al says.

"Look at Brad's eyes—he REALLY wants that tap-out victory!" Cris says. "I have a feeling he's gonna get it! Just a few more seconds…!"

The referee asks Tommy once more…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Tommy responds with left hands to the side of Brad's face and elbows to the thighs of the _MLaaTR_ humanoid. Tommy delivers elbow after elbow after elbow, trying to get the Bodyscissors detached…

…

…

…and, after twenty seconds, Brad is forced to let go of the Bodyscissors. Tommy then hits two more punches to the face, allowing Tommy to free himself from the Kimura as Bradley lets go…

…

…and fires with a Roundhouse Kick attempt to Tommy's dome!

"Tommy breaks out of the Kimura—LOOK OUT!" Al exclaims.

…

Tommy ducks it and backs into the ropes…hitting Carbunkle with a Flying Shoulder Block on the return! Then Tommy hits the opposite ropes…and hits a second Flying Shoulder Block! Brad goes for a Clothesline, but Tommy ducks it, cradles Brad, and executes a Spin-Out Powerbomb! With Brad on his back, the crowd senses it once again. This time, Tommy wastes no time; he signals for his signature, and he makes the motion, "You can't see me!" right in front of Brad's face…

…

…and he executes the Five-Knuckle Shuffle!

"Five-Knuckle SHUFFLE strikes!" Jeremy proclaims. "Bad arm and all, Tommy's STILL in it to win it, and he may be a fraction away here!"

Tommy stalks "The Future", waiting for him to turn around for the big finish…

…

…and Tommy Pickles tries to place Brad on his shoulders again, Fireman's Carry-style!

"Tommy's got a new maneuver in his arsenal from the Fireman's Carry, called the Photo Finish—can he hit it?" Al asks.

Tommy swings Brad off of his shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…and tries to drop him into a Stunner, but Brad lands on his feet, corrals Tommy's right arm…

"But back to the arm again!" Cris says. "The Three-Quarter Facelock interruption!"

…

…

…

…runs up the ropes from there and delivers a Springboard Arm Drag to Tommy!

"And now torque to the ailing limb now!" Jonathan says.

"Brad's athleticism shining through there!" Cris says.

Brad picks the standing Tommy up onto his shoulders in an Electric Chair…

"And now Brad's got Tommy on HIS shoulders…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drives Tommy down onto his head with the DVD 3K1!

"…for the DVD 3K1!" Al calls.

"Time for the former _Rugrat _to catch some Z's!" Cris comments.

Brad covers Tommy with a lateral press, claiming the win as referee Vincent Perry does the honors: 1…

"A spry beginning to _Ozone 37_…"

2…

"…and it begins…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Tommy kicks out!

"…with a win for Brad—NO! NO, IT DOESN'T!" Al stops. "PICKLES KICKS OUT! How on Earth?!"

"That's questionable!" Cris shouts. "That is questionable! I think that count was slower than normal—I get that it may be difficult for Vincent Perry to keep up with this action, but come on, man! You've gotta keep your eye on the ball!"

"Whether you think it's fair or not, Tommy CLEARLY kicked out before 3 there!" Jonathan says.

Brad smacks the canvas, shaking his head in disarray…before pointing to his elbow and rolling up his sleeve.

"But I think Brad's going to pull out the last trick from his sleeve in the form of that elbow to the back of the brain!" Jeremy says. "It knocked out Little Mac last week; it may do the same right to Tommy P. right here!"

Brad waits for Tommy to get to his feet, brandishing his elbow the whole time as he anticipates Pickles' rise…

…

…

…

…and Brad grabs Tommy by the head…puts him in Hangman's Neckbreaker position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before he can fire with the K-Owned, Tommy spins through and clips Brad's patella from behind with his boot! Brad is kneeling…and Tommy goes for a submission from behind Brad, trying to trap his arm and choke Bradley out!

"K-Owned Elbow—NO! Tommy escapes…and what's this?" Jonathan speaks. "It's…it's a Buffalo Sleeper, it looks like; it's Tommy's Lullaby Sleeper submission—yes! Shades of Hiroyoshi Tenzan! And can Tommy get BRAD to submit here?"

"Not if Tommy can't get the hold cinched in—Brad, come on! Fight out, fight out, fight out!" Cris claps encouragingly.

…

…

…

Tommy continues grappling for the Lullaby Sleeper Hold, Brad struggling to escape and prevent Tommy from applying the submission full-on. Brad flails his free arm madly to get away, but Tommy remains persistent.

…

…

Suddenly, Brad bites the arm of the purple-haired kid, causing Tommy to lose his progress and relinquish his grip!

"Whoawhoawhoa, wait!" Jeremy exclaims. "Oh man, Brad's BITING the arm—anything to get himself free!"

"The bending of the rules AGAIN by Carbunkle!" Jonathan says.

Tommy favors his right arm as Brad starts standing back up…

…

…

…and Carbunkle, with Tommy's back turned, delivers a Double Knee Armbreaker! Tommy flops around the ring in a world of pain as Brad chuckles to himself, sensing that the match is well in hand at this point. Brad mouths, "Lights out, TP…" as Tommy stumbles to his feet…

"And now, elbow ready, Bradley waiting…" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brad grabs Tommy, turns him around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets caught in a Backslide by Tommy!

"K—NO! BACKSLIDE!" Al shouts as referee Vincent Perry makes the count: 1…

"BACKSLIDE! SHOULDERS DOWN!" Al exclaims.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! Brad gets his shoulders up, but not in time! The bell sounds as Brad is SUPREMELY stunned!

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Cris gasps.

"GOT HIM! TOMMY PICKLES BACKSLIDES CARBUNKLE FOR THE WIN!" Al calls as the bell rings.

"HOW SUDDEN WAS THAT?! WOW!" Jeremy says.

"Here is your winner, Tommy Pickles!" Blader DJ declares as Tommy gets his hand raised from his knees and Brad is STILL trying to process what just happened.

"Tommy's arm wasn't doing him many favors on the pin, but Brad was caught so off-guard that the Backslide came to fruition!" says Jonathan.

"The first _Ozone _of real-time 2014 and man, oh man, was this match impressive for BOTH men! But it's Tommy Pickles coming out on top, and the crowd approves!" Jeremy says.

"That HAS to be an upset—hell, that's a miracle win for Tommy! Beating someone the caliber of a Brad Carbunkle like this… Brad's not happy, and I don't blame the kid! He got duped!" Cris says.

Tommy stands up, holding his arm but grinning from ear to ear as he raises his other arm over his head in victory…while Brad is on his knees, debating the decision with the referee, who affirms that it is a three-count. Tommy mouths something indistinct to the fans nearby at ringside while Brad starts to pick himself up to his feet. Tommy turns away from the ropes and turns to the other side of the ring…

…

…

…

…and eats a big Dropkick right to the mush from Brad!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Jeremy exclaims. "BRAD WITH THE POST-MATCH DROPKICK!"

"And just as we were talking about how unhappy Brad was…the Dropkick by Carbunkle after the match—come on!" Al says.

Brad shakes his head disapprovingly and starts to stomp away at the downed Tommy, disdain and disbelief marking his face with every stomp. All Tommy can do is writhe as the crowd boos for this post-match assault.

"A fine encounter to open _Ozone 37_ and THIS is how Brad's handling the loss—damn it!" Al shouts.

"He should've had it won, Al!" Cris says. "He knows just like everybody in this place knows that Tommy got LUCKY, and now, Brad's going to stomp that leprechaun straight out of Tommy's ass!"

Brad continues stomping away at Tommy as Vincent Perry tries to communicate to Brad to stop, to no avail. Brad starts to pull Tommy up to his feet, holding him against the ring ropes…

…

…and delivering a European Uppercut…followed by a Short-Arm Clothesline, holding onto the injured right arm! Brad snarls viciously before pulling Tommy up to his feet…holding him by the shoulders, and yelling, "I'M the Future, NOT YOU!"

…

Then Brad tosses Tommy right shoulder-first into the steel ring post!

"OH NO! NOT THE INJURED ARM!" Jeremy winces.

Tommy lurches backward in tremendous pain…before Brad grabs Tommy by the head…puts him in an Inverted Headlock…

…

…

…

…

…

…and decks Tommy with the K-Owned!

"And the K-Owned!" Jonathan yells. "The _My Life as a Teenage Robot _teenager may not have won the match, but damn it if he hasn't made it look that way!"

"That's because he IS a winner! He's ALWAYS a winner, as opposed to Tommy Pickles, whose sole purpose is to LOSE! Tonight was a fluke, an anomaly, straying from the norm; Brad had to make things right before the universe imploded!" Cris affirms. "Thank you, Bradley, kind sir!"

"Ugh…" Jeremy pinches his forehead. "Collinsworthless…"

Brad stands over Tommy as "Battle On" begins to play, the former leaving the latter prone and knocked clean out like a light. Brad leaves the ring to a chorus of jeers and scattered "You suck!" chants.

"Tommy Pickles, if you're keeping score, has won the first contest of _Ozone 37_…but it's Carbunkle getting the last word, and things appear FAR from finished between these two," says Al.

"Ain't THAT the truth…?" Jeremy agrees as Brad walks to the back, Tommy very slowly starting to come to inside the ring.

* * *

Cameras cut to the parking lot…where a familiar green DX Mark 10 vehicle is pulling up in front of the arena, parallel parking directly in front of Commissioner Gordon's police car, blocking him in his parking space. The driver turns his car off…and out walks CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson, Title Belt over his shoulder. The Tenth Wonder is clad in a navy blue suit with a navy blue tie, straightening said tie as he walks inside the Frank Erwin Center, the fans watching him on the big screen jeering.

"Our CCW Magnus Champion has arrived, and look at him—armed with a suit!" Cris notes. "Now, Ben Tennyson doesn't wear a suit for just anything; he doesn't even wear suits to RR meetings! So, when Ben Tennyson is wearing a suit, you KNOW that what he has to say is serious business worth listening to! Then again, how is this different from anything ELSE that comes out of Tennyson's mouth?"

"That State of CCW Address—it's still to come, but coming up NEXT on _Ozone_, two of the individuals Ben defeated at _Nevermore_ in retaining his CCW Magnus crown: Wolf Hawkfield against Ares!" Jonathan says. "It didn't happen two weeks ago, but it WILL happen tonight, and it will happen…NEXT!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_The ultimate CCW showcase draws nearer…_**

**_Tokyo, Japan…_**

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_…_**

**_But before the big dance…another PPV event lies ahead…_**

**_An event that will have a great hand in setting the course for the biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_…_**

**_("Satellite" by Rise Against plays)_**

**_[That's why we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Ben Tennyson is shown standing on the middle rope in the corner performing a Legend Killer pose.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Tom Brady is shown beating his chest on the way to the ring for a match.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Kratos is shown delivering a Bike Kick to Wolf Hawkfield.)_

**_[So catch me if I fall]_**

_(Gwen Tennyson is shown diving off of the top rope through the announce table, with Zoe Payne moving out of the way just in time.)_

**_[That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives]_**

**_30 men…_**

**_[But at night we're conspiring by candlelight]_**

**_…and 20 women…_**

**_[We are the orphans of the American dream]_**

**_…will attempt to endure a test like none other…_**

**_[So shine your light on me]_**

**_…to carve their path to the show of all CCW shows… _Zenit_h…_**

**_[Because we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Dan Kuso is shown executing a Triangle Plancha onto Megaman.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Liu Kang is shown walking down to the ring, giving the fans along the way high-fives.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Emmy is shown standing on the stage looking ahead at the _XX_ ring.)_

**_['Cause these are the things that we can't deny now]_**

_(Chell is shown with Gwen Tennyson in a Silent But Deadly submission hold.)_

**_[This is a life that you can't deny us now]_**

**Regal Rumble_…coming soon…_**

* * *

_[I…I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line in the sand is drawn and I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason to set me off_

_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

"And this man, without question, is one of many whose sights will be set on the Regal Rumble!" says Al…

…as Wolf Hawkfield runs onto both the left and the right sides of the red-lit stage, pumped up for the upcoming contest. Wolf stands on the ramp, crouches down, smacks his thigh, balls up his fists and performs a machinegun motion with his hands, triggering red and white pyro behind him…culminating in one final red explosion as Wolf makes his way to the ring as the fans cheer him on!

_['Cause I'm a badass!_

_And you don't want to clash_

_'Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_And this warning's your last!_

_You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast!_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_A badass!_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_A badass!_

_A badass!]_

The bell rings and Blader DJ says, "This second _CCW Ozone _match is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 295 pounds, Wolf Hawkfield!"

"Last Sunday night, this man along with his opponent tonight and Kratos vied for the CCW Magnus Title, but in case you couldn't tell, all three of those men were unsuccessful in their quest—Ben Tennyson retaining against all three," Al says.

"But Wolf may've come the closest of the challengers, coming down to the very last minute, nearly Goring Ben Tennyson to get the W…but Ben would see it coming—Intergalactic, 1-2-3," Jeremy says.

"Although, if you tell Wolf Hawkfield not to kick himself for coming so close in his first World Title opportunity, that wouldn't be a silver lining whatsoever," Jonathan states. "But he can't think about that here. Tonight may be an opportunity to earn himself a SINGLES opportunity for the CCW Magnus Championship, and Wolf will want to take full advantage against the God of War this evening."

"Wolf needs to think about one man – Ares, not Tennyson," Cris adds.

"As Wolf paces inside the ring, we'd like to take this time to let you know that this broadcast has been brought to you by Bud Light®: Here We Go™," Al says.

"And by Snickers®: You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers Satisfies™," Jonathan adds.

…

…

The lights in the arena dim, and the crowd knows who's coming next…

_[Nun liebe kinder gebt fein acht_

_Ich bin die stimme aus dem kissen_

_Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht_

_Hab es aus heiner brust gerissen]_

("Mein Herz brennt" by Rammstein plays)

Dark blue smoke engulfs the Frank Erwin Center, from the stage to the ramp to ringside, Wolf observing it all around him.

_[Mit diesem herz hab ich die macht_

_Die augenlider zu erpressen_

_Ich singe bis der tag erwacht_

_Ein heller schein am firmament_

**_Mein herz brennt!_ **_]_

Balls of fire shoot up from the stage as "The God of War" Ares walks onto the stage. Wolf and Ares lock eyes from afar as the _Xena: Warrior Princess _deity stands in place, mentally ready for the second match of _Ozone_, staying there for almost 20 seconds before processing down to the ring.

"And his opponent," says Blader DJ, "residing on Mount Olympus, weighing 299 pounds, 'The God of War' Ares!"

"Wolf came closest; Ares, in my view, came SECOND-closest to victory five days ago," Jeremy says.

"But they BOTH lost," Cris smirks. "And considering that Ares, once again, has let the CCW Magnus Championship slip away from him, and considering that it's still BEN TENNYSON who is Champion…Ares is not a happy camper right now."

"He sure isn't, and some of that frustration is going to be let out in this match, for sure," Jonathan says.

"Heh, it'll be like two tantrums colliding at once! Two guys, pissed that they failed against the Best in the Universe, meeting one-on-one," says Cris. "One of these men is going to be even angrier after this…"

"…but the other might profit from a win here, not just mentally speaking but also in terms of the rankings for a Magnus contender," Jonathan says. "It takes a lot to earn a second chance, but a positive performance here will be some considerable progress."

_[Nun liebe kinder gebt fein acht_

_Ich bin die stimme aus dem kissen_

_Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht_

_Ein heller schein am firmament_

**_Mein herz brennt!_**

**_Mein herz brennt!_ **_]_

Ares raises his arms slowly and sets the lights back on before walking up the steel steps and entering the squared circle, Wolf Hawkfield waiting for him as fans cheer and bow before the God of War. Ares suddenly raises his hands a second time…

…and removes his pitch-black cloak, revealing his pupil-less eyes to all, triggering a loud clap of thunder in the arena. Ares removes his cloak and places his full attention on Hawkfield; Wolf appears unafraid.

"Former Magnus Champion against a man still with a chance at becoming a future Champion, if not sooner or later," Al says.

The bell sounds and Ares and Wolf both stare at one another, fisticuffs ready. Wolf is the first to swing at Ares, but the God of War dodges and fires with punches to the gut. Ares starts hammering away at the abdomen with fist after fist, pushing Wolf against the ropes. Ares doubles Wolf over and goes for a Vertical Suplex…but Wolf blocks it and Headbutts Ares away from him. Wolf in turn attempts a Scoop Slam…but Ares floats over and clubs Wolf from behind before issuing a Throat Thrust! Wolf staggers backward with this vicious blow and Ares kicks him in the gut, clubbing away at his back once again…and again, and again, trying to get the 295-pounder to kneel. However, Wolf pushes Ares with a Shoulder Barge into the turnbuckles in a neutral corner. Wolf hits a flurry of punches to the face of the former Magnus Champion.

"Wolf showing off his OWN fisticuffs," Al says.

Wolf Irish Whips Ares into the opposite corner…but Ares bounces off of the corner and delivers a big Clothesline that knocks Wolf down hard!

"But Ares—oh, what a striker HE is!" Al follows up.

Ares attempts a Scoop Slam and puts Wolf onto his back before hitting the ropes and scoring with a Low Dropkick directly to the mush! Ares hits the adjacent ropes…and goes for a Leg Drop, but Wolf rolls out of the way! Wolf gets up, hits the ropes himself…and executes a Big Boot right to the jaw of the reeling God of War. Wolf hits the adjacent ropes now…and goes for a Big Splash, but Ares lifts up his knees!

"And now ARES countering HAWKFIELD!" Jonathan says.

"With two Super Heavyweight hard-hitters like this, one shot could be all it takes to bring this to a conclusion!" Jeremy says.

Ares applies a Pumphandle…

"Right to my point…!" Jeremy sits up as Ares nearly gets the Tombstone from Hell…

…

…

…but Wolf escapes to his feet behind Ares, pushing him into the ropes. Wolf takes a step forward, looking for the Gore, but Ares hangs onto the ropes!

"OH! …Wolf thought about it… He stutter-stepped on that Gore!" Al says.

Wolf growls, smacking his lips…and Ares tries to come at Wolf with a Spinning Heel Kick…but Wolf catches Ares in mid-air! The crowd gasps with this show of power as Wolf Fallaway Slams Ares across the ring underneath the bottom rope!

"WHOA!" Jeremy gasps. "WHAT A THROW BY WOLF!"

"Of all of the powerhouses in wrestling, Wolf's got to be one of the most improved, and it's moves like THAT which show it!" Jonathan says. "Spinning Heel Kick, a favorite in the arsenal of the large yet agile Ares…and Wolf just caught the 299-pounder and sent him across the ring like a hand grenade!"

"I've gotta admit, Wolf's impressive," Cris chuckles. "You've gotta love moves like that!"

Wolf pursues Ares, walking towards the ropes…

…

…

…but Ares grabs Wolf by the throat with both hands! Wolf's eyes widen…as Ares Choke Tosses Wolf THROUGH the ropes and out of the ring, spine-first into the barricade!

"NOW DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Al shouts. "Ares just picks off Wolf and chucks HIM out of the ring into the wall like a hand grenade!"

"Damn!" Jeremy reacts. "Ares has one of the fastest recoveries around, and Wolf just walked right into that one! The God of War is a scary, scary dude, man…"

Ares picks Wolf up as the Canadian Badass collects himself…and Ares hits a Body Drop onto the barricade, dropping Wolf face-first onto the edge. From here, Ares scores with two Bionic Elbows and a punch…

…

…before Hammer Throwing Wolf across ringside right into the steel ring steps! The stairs tip all the way over, landing on their side as Wolf writhes in pain. Ares brushes his hair away from his face before grabbing Wolf by the head…and Head Slamming him into the side of the steel steps. Ares Head Slams Wolf into the ring apron before pushing him back inside the ring. Ares then goes up to the ring apron and starts to climb up to the top rope. Wolf starts to pull himself together, standing up and turning around, the God of War waiting for him…

…

…

…

…but Wolf intercepts Ares in mid-leap with a massive Lariat, bringing Ares down!

"Ares—OH MAN!" Jeremy exclaims. "WOLF SAW HIM COMING!"

"Ares may've been thinking Diving Clothesline off of the top turnbuckle to the Ottawa native, but Wolf beat him to it with a Lariat on HIS end!" Jonathan calls.

"And both men are down—we've got to take a commercial break!" Al says. "When we come back, Wolf Hawkfield and Ares continues! Stay tuned!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from break, Wolf Hawkfield has Ares in a Standing Side Bear Hug as the fans are on their feet.

"Wolf Hawkfield versus Ares, still in progress as we welcome you back to the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas," Al says. "We left off on a hard-hitting note with Wolf delivering a brutal Lariat to Ares in mid-air, and now Wolf is trying to stay on the offensive—oh! But there's a Bell Clap by Ares…"

Ares breaks out of the Side Bear Hug and hits a Head Slam into a neutral corner's top turnbuckle. Ares kicks away at Wolf's open midsection seven times straight…before grabbing Wolf's arm and executing a Short-Arm Back Elbow Strike to the face, sidestepping behind Wolf and taking his arms in a Full Nelson. Ares capitalizes on the Full Nelson…by performing a Full Nelson Slam against the turnbuckles straight into the corner!

"And now Wolf's quickly back on defense—Full Nelson Slam in the corner!" Jonathan says.

Ares digs the sole of his left boot into the trachea of the _Virtua Fighter _veteran. Ares chokes Wolf for close to four seconds before the referee Lonny Cunningham scolds Ares on the maneuver. Ares shoots a glare at Cunningham, backing him up a few steps. Ares then turns back to Wolf and places him onto the top rope. Ares climbs up after Wolf as the crowd begins to sense what Ares is setting up for. Ares hits three punches to the top of Wolf's forehead and postures up, standing on the very top rope. Ares then leaves his feet, looking for the Super Frankensteiner…

…

…

…

…but Wolf pushes Ares off of the top rope before Ares can even get his legs around Wolf's head!

"OH! Ares may've been thinking Frankensteiner off the top, but Wolf was thinking, 'Denied!'" Al says.

Wolf sees Ares flat on his back, and then he postures up himself and stands on the top rope as the God of War is down. Wolf leaps off of the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…but Ares rolls out of the way, evading Wolf's Frog Splash!

"NOBODY HOME!" Cris shouts. "Wolf got nothing!"

"The Frog Splash by Hawkfield gets nothing but canvas—Ares telegraphed it and headed for refuge, and that could make a difference in a match that's been back and forth up until this moment in time!" Jonathan says.

Wolf gets up clutching his midsection in pain while Ares gets to his feet with greater ease. The Canadian Badass turns around…and Ares kicks Wolf in the aching solar plexus…

…before dropping him with a DDT!

"DDT connects! And Ares very well may be in the ascendancy now!" Al says.

Ares leans over and pins Wolf Hawkfield: 1…

"And he just may be…"

2…

"…entering the winner's circle…!"

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Wolf gets his shoulder up!

"But NO—not yet!" Jonathan says.

"Nearly had it," Cris comments.

Ares stands up and proceeds to Garvin Stomp away at Wolf, starting from his head and connecting to the left arm, then the left leg, then the right leg, then the right arm, then the body…and then, Ares kicks Wolf square in the spine twice straight! Ares drops down and drives his knee into the back of the Canadian Badass, applying a Surfboard Stretch. Ares pulls away at the arms of Wolf, working over his spine and torso. Wolf grimaces and stamps his foot on the canvas twice in pain while Ares continues to wrench on the hold. Wolf shakes his head…and then performs a seated Iconoclasm to send Ares over him and to the canvas, freeing himself from the hold. Ares immediately stands up…and Wolf drops down onto his belly as Ares runs towards him, ducking for Ares to go to the ropes. Ares rebounds, and Wolf looks for a Back Body Drop…but Ares counters with a big Mat Slam, smashing Wolf's head into the canvas! Ares takes Wolf up shortly thereafter…and executes a Vertical Suplex, floating over into the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Wolf gets the shoulder up before three. Ares grabs Wolf's shoulder as he pops it up and executes a Wrist Lock, standing up and kicking Wolf in the legs. Ares then Hammer Throws Wolf right into the corner of the ring chest-first! Wolf bounces out of the turnbuckles groggily before Ares applies an Inverted Facelock. Ares drops down into an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker…before pulling Wolf up to his shoulder in an Oklahoma position. Ares takes two steps forward…and delivers Snake Eyes in the corner! Ares hits the ropes as Wolf staggers away, and Ares scores with a Flying Clothesline! The crowd chants "Ares! Ares! Ares!" as the God of War grabs Wolf once again, dropping him with a Pendulum Backbreaker…then a Sidewalk Slam on the canvas! Ares hooks a leg: 1…

"Ares in a groove—might have it here!" Jeremy says.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.82 Wolf kicks out!

"Wolf remains alive!" calls Jonathan.

"The former Magnus Champion showing Wolf exactly what made him Champion in the first place," Cris comments.

Wolf is prone on the canvas and Ares stands over him broodingly. The God of War then motions for Wolf to start moving, the Canadian making his way onto all fours…

…

…

…and then, Ares Karelin Lifts Wolf off of the mat!

"Shades of _Nevermore_ when Ares had the pin and was Karelin'd off by Wolf—now it's Ares returning the deed!" Jonathan notes.

"Lightning Strike time?" Cris inquires.

Ares goes for the Canadian Rack Backbreaker he calls the Lightning Strike…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf manages to flip back onto his feet and turn the arrangement around…holding ARES in a Gutwrench, looking for the Decimator!

"Or maybe it's Decimator time!" Al says. "Wolf's got Ares…!"

…

…

…

But Ares lands over Wolf, ends up behind him, and executes a Neckbreaker that takes Wolf down! The God of War stands up tall again, hitting three Double Sledges to the face of the Canadian powerhouse. Ares notices Wolf starting to stir and prepares to hit the ropes…

…

…and Ares rebounds…

…

…

...right into a Spinebuster by Hawkfield!

"HOLY SNOT, WHAT A SPINEBUSTER!" Jeremy exclaims. "An EXPLOSION!"

"What an impact!" Al adds. "You could feel that ECHO throughout the arena right there!"

"Who's going to get to his feet first NOW?" says Cris.

…

…

Both men start to stand up at almost the same time, Wolf about a half-step ahead of Ares. Wolf is the first to strike with a punch, but Ares fires right back shortly thereafter. The two Super Heavyweights blast one another with fists back and forth—first Wolf, then Ares, then Wolf, then Ares…and the crowd watches each strike like a tennis contest. Wolf then hits three body blows on his side…and then he puts Ares in a Standing Headscissors. Wolf goes for a Powerbomb…and connects!

"Wolf was the quicker on the exchange, and he reaps the rewards with a Powerbomb!" calls Jonathan.

…

But Wolf isn't done! He pulls Ares up off of the canvas from the Prawn position. Wolf holds Ares…and then he delivers a second Powerbomb! Wolf hangs on…and picks Ares up a THIRD time! Wolf goes for a third straight Powerbomb…

…

…but Ares counters it with a Frankensteiner! Ares turns around…and he hits Wolf with an Inverted Atomic Drop, then a Spinebuster of his own! Ares grabs Wolf's legs and pulls him towards the ring ropes…and he hits a Catapult…into the Slingshot Backbreaker onto his knees! Ares pushes Wolf away and stands up once more, Irish Whipping Wolf into the corner.

"Ares, quite technically gifted even with his propensity for power moves—THERE'S a Stinger Splash!" Jonathan says.

Following that, Ares picks Wolf up in an Argentine Backbreaker position…

…

…

…

…but Wolf manages to elbow out of the predicament, land behind Ares, and executes a German Suplex!

"Wolf trying to swing the momentum his way and MAINTAIN it that way!" Al says.

"Admittedly, not easy to do against a guy like Ares!" Cris comments.

Wolf executes a Clothesline to Ares…then a second one…and then he picks Ares up over his head!

"But Wolf's going a long way in doing it here!" Cris adds…

…

…

…

…

…as Ares is Military Press Slammed to the canvas! Ares rolls to the ropes as Wolf raises an arm over his head, affirming his superiority at the moment being. Wolf walks over to Ares…

…and the God of War has the presence of mind to grab Wolf and pull him throat-first onto the middle rope!

"Overzealous for a moment, perhaps, was Hawkfield!" Al says.

"Wolf gets so intense, so rabid, so feral at times with that Gore, that sometimes he forgets how to THINK!" Cris shouts.

Ares gets to his feet as Wolf is leaning on the middle rope in distress. Ares looks to the corner…and ascends to the top rope, looking not to be intercepted this time around. He looks down at his target, Wolf still on the middle rope…

…

…he jumps…

…

…

…

…

…and Ares delivers a Guillotine Leg Drop off the top rope to the back of Wolf's neck!

"THE LEG DROP! THE LEG DROP! Ares flies and Ares nearly removes Wolf's head from his shoulders!" Jonathan yells.

"Ares got more hang time than the Multiverse should allow on that one!" Jeremy remarks.

"Wolf's coughing like crazy!" Cris says.

Ares rolls back inside the ring, somewhat gingerly after the big-time maneuver…and Ares puts Wolf in a Gutwrench. Ares pulls Wolf up onto his shoulder, this time hanging onto him tightly…

…

…

…and Ares delivers the Lightning Strike!

"And NOW the Lightning Strike! Backbreaker connecting!" Al says.

Ares covers Wolf, hooking a leg as he does so: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.888 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"…forget i—REMEMBER! Don't forget for the moment; Wolf's still got some fight left!" Jeremy says.

"Ares looked a little unnerved by that near-fall—I saw a little eye-twitch going on right there…" Cris says.

Ares stands up and signals for the end, performing a cutthroat taunt, drawing a big pop from the Austin fans, Lonny Cunningham presiding and Wolf Hawkfield unknowingly getting to his feet. Ares measures the Canadian Badass…

…

…

…and he kicks Wolf in the midsection before putting him in a Standing Headscissors. Ares looks to his left and his right and prepares to lift Wolf up for his Elevated Powerbomb…

…

…but Wolf Back Body Drops Ares overhead and counters free! From here, Wolf grabs Ares from behind, picks him up for a Back Suplex Slam, and puts Ares down HARD onto his back! Now it's Wolf's turn to go for the pin: 1…

"Back Suplex…"

2…

"…into the Side Slam…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…leads to ONLY A TWO-COUNT for Hawkfield here!" Jonathan says as Ares kicks out. Wolf waits for Ares to get to a semi-vertical base, stalking him now…

…and Wolf ensnares Ares in a Pumphandle. Wolf pulls Ares off of the ground, standing near a corner…

…

…

…and Wolf chucks Ares across the ring with a Pumphandle Suplex, hurling him to the opposite corner!

"What a Suplex—Pumphandle-style!" Al remarks. "Wolf Hawkfield is feeling it right here!"

"Ares got thrown for a loop on that one, pun PARTIALLY intended!" Cris says.

Ares sits down in the corner…and Wolf charges at him, delivering a Running Knee Strike right into the face! Wolf then steps back and pulls Ares' legs, looking around him…and executing a Giant Swing, spinning in one…two…three…four…FIVE circles before sending Ares to the middle of the ring and letting go! Ares starts to stand up, visibly disoriented…and Wolf grabs him, connecting with a Gutwrench Suplex…but hanging on and standing back up again, with Ares in his clutches!

"How strong IS this guy?!" Cris shouts. "Again, pulling Ares up off of the ground while HE'S down too!"

Wolf puts Ares onto his shoulder from here…

…

…

…and he nails the Decimator!

"And now DECIMATOR!" Al calls.

Wolf roars with tremendous intensity as the crowd gets animated and behind the Canadian male. Wolf points to the top rope, immediately starting to climb as Ares is prone and motionless. Wolf reaches the top turnbuckle as the fans yell even louder, chanting and cheering…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf executes a Frog Splash onto Ares' spine!

"FROG SPLASH, and THIS TIME, Wolf gets 100% OF IT!" Jonathan calls.

"COVER! COVER!" Jeremy yells.

Wolf turns Ares over and does exactly that, gritting his teeth: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Ares gets the shoulder up!

"…FORGET I—WHAT?!" Jeremy is shocked. "I THOUGHT THAT WAS IT!"

"SO DID HAWKFIELD!" Al yells as Wolf holds his head in his hands in disbelief. Wolf snarls angrily and looks at the referee questioningly; Lonny Cunningham stands by his call though. Wolf starts to stand up and slowly…surely…back into the nearby corner, waiting for Ares to start moving.

"GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!" the crowd hollers.

"The finishing blow may be imminent here—GORE TIME COMING!" Al shouts as Wolf screams at Ares to get up.

"Wolf's waiting—Wolf's ready!" says Jeremy.

Wolf breathes heavier and heavier, waiting for Ares to get to a standing position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…Ares sits up, Undertaker-style!

"WHOA… WHOOOOA…" Jeremy murmurs.

"Wolf wanted Ares to rise…and he sure rose, but not the way he had in mind!" Al says.

Wolf looks at Ares sitting up, seemingly frazzled and perplexed by what he is witnessing. Ares starts to stand up as Wolf is frozen in his tracks, hesitating to pull the trigger as Ares is standing right in front of him now, facing him with pupil-less eyes!

"Wolf doesn't know what to make of this!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wolf runs at Ares anyway, thinking Gore all the way…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ares nails a Thrust Kick that CLOBBERS Wolf dead in the face!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MAYBE WOLF SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE FOR IT! MAYBE WOLF SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE FOR IT!" hollers Jeremy.

"But he did!" Cris says.

…

…

Wolf appears out on his feet…and Ares throttles him with a hand around the neck!

"And it may be the last thing he does!" Cris adds.

Ares lifts Wolf up…and drills him with a Chokeslam!

"CHOKESLAM BY ARES! THE GOD OF WAR!" Jonathan shouts.

"BALLGAME!" Cris says.

Ares goes for the pin on Wolf: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"…MAT—WHAAAAT THE HELL?!" Cris yells as the entire arena is abuzz after the near-fall!

"WAS THAT THREE?" Jeremy inquires.

"NO, IT WASN'T THREE, YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU THINK I SOUND SO STUNNED RIGHT NOW?!" Cris snaps.

"SHUT UP! AND WHAT?!" Jeremy does a double-take. "HOW?!"

"The Chokeslam looked to be Wolf's finale, but not so! No, not so!" Jonathan says. "And Ares is in a complete state of confusion!"

"I don't blame him—that Chokeslam damn near rattled the ring!" says Al.

Ares picks himself up, not debating the decision any longer, but focusing on his next maneuver, the one that WILL end the match, he hopes. Ares starts to pull Wolf slowly up to his feet…

"What can Ares possibly try next?" Jeremy asks.

…

…

…

…and Ares puts Wolf in a Pumphandle position…before hanging him upside-down, belly-to-belly.

"Maybe THIS… Maybe THIS is the answer!" says Jonathan.

"Ares, setting up for the Tombstone from Hell…" Al says.

Ares is seconds away from dropping Wolf onto his dome…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf manages to squirm away out of Ares' arms, pick Ares' ankle…

"Here it comes—wait… No…!" Cris calls.

…

…

…and lock in the Canadian Maple Leaf!

"CANADIAN MAPLE LEAF! CANADIAN MAPLE LEAF!" Jeremy shouts.

"WOLF WITH AN IMPRESSIVE COUNTER OUT OF THE TOMBSTONE!" Jonathan says.

"Wolf has it cinched in PERFECTLY!" Cris says.

"Will Ares tap out?! Can he sustain the pain as these Austin fans are on their feet now?!" Al says.

Wolf hollers as the adrenaline begins to reach his head while Ares is scratching and clawing at the canvas, in an uncomfortable and unenviable position at the moment. Wolf refuses to let up, but Ares refuses to yield! The crowd is going nuts as Wolf tightens the Canadian Maple Leaf and tries to get Ares to either quit or pass out from the pain.

"Wolf is pulling back on this like a man possessed!" says Jeremy.

"Ares is in a realm of trouble here—can he find a way out of this?!" Jonathan says.

Referee Lonny Cunningham asks Ares if he wants to quit, but Ares shakes his head and tries to push his way to the ropes, Wolf doing all he can to prevent that from happening. Wolf steps forward, keeping Ares away from the side of the ring. The crowd is engaged in a dueling chant of "LET'S GO ARES!" and "LET'S GO HAWKFIELD!" On "LET'S GO ARES!" Ares manages to pull himself closer to the ropes; on "LET'S GO HAWKFIELD!" Wolf starts pulling Ares away. Wolf sits down on the hold, tightening the pressure as far as it can go…

"There's nothing Ares can possibly do!" Al says.

"What a match—what a victory this would be!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ares pushes up, gaining a burst of energy which is JUST enough to get the God of War to push forward, lunge with Wolf's weight on top of him, and reach the ropes!

"ARES MAKES IT TO THE ROPES! And the rope break will be applied!" Al says. "Wow!"

"I'm surprised Ares survived that!" Cris says.

"These fans may be as well!" Jonathan says. "But they are getting a treat here from two of CCW's strongest individuals!"

Ares leans on the bottom rope, catching his bearings while Wolf is forced by referee Lonny Cunningham to let go of the hold. Wolf is none too happy with this decision, but Lonny Cunningham talks to the Canadian and enforces the rules, keeping Wolf from resuming the matter. As the two of them converse, Ares starts to stir on the bottom rope.

…

…

…

But then, suddenly, Kratos runs in and blasts Ares with a Bike Kick to the side of the skull!

"W-W-WAIT! KRATOS!" Jonathan exclaims. "KRATOS!"

"WHAT IS HE DOING OUT HERE?!" Jeremy asks.

"HE JUST BIKE KICKED ARES RIGHT IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD! AND THE REFEREE DIDN'T CATCH A BIT OF IT!" Al says.

"Lonny Cunningham's none the wiser—so is Wolf!" Cris comments.

"But what was that for?!" Al says.

As the Legend Slayer walks back up the entrance ramp, Ares rolls off of the ropes and to the canvas, dazed and groggy. Wolf notices Ares' state and, as Ares is trying to piece himself together, Wolf measures him from a distance. Lonny Cunningham, who hadn't seen Kratos in this time, watches between Wolf and Ares…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf executes a Gore to the _Xena: Warrior Princess _deity!

"And now a Gore! Gore! Gore!" Al yells.

"…Down goes Ares…!" Jeremy says, still flustered by the thought of Kratos appearing.

Wolf, not suspecting anything and not noticing the Sony® intruder, pins Ares, hooking a leg: 1…

2…

"And Wolf Hawkfield…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…is going to win the wrestling match and pin the former Magnus Champion!" Al says as the bell rings and "Badass" by Saliva plays. The crowd cheers for the match result…but not as loudly due to still realizing what Kratos did.

"Here is your winner, Wolf Hawkfield!" says Blader DJ.

"Well, it's a GREAT win for Wolf Hawkfield, but not without a note on Kratos' involvement in things!" Al says. "This was a really exciting contest also, and this crowd was into it, but you can tell that Kratos really deflated things with his Bike Kick on Ares, which I don't think Wolf even noticed because he was talking to the referee!"

"Kratos obviously has a problem with Ares, and he didn't want to wait for his match with Wolf to conclude in order to strike," says Cris.

"Big win for Wolf, but yeah…" Jeremy says. "Kratos…"

Wolf climbs to the middle rope in a corner and flexes to celebrate his victory, a crazed grin adorning his face…

…

…

…

…but then, Wolf looks to the stage and just BARELY catches a glimpse of a pale Spartan warrior leaving for backstage. Immediately, Wolf's grin turns into a frown.

"…And I think Wolf just noticed…" Jeremy says.

"Kratos was spotted…and Wolf's not as glad as he appeared a moment ago," Jonathan says.

Wolf gets off of the ropes, stepping over Ares' supine body, and he exits the ring, heading to the back after Kratos.

"Wolf appears suspicious; I think he senses something may be up here—Kratos was here, but likely not just to spectate," Al says.

"CERTAINLY not just to spectate—we know it; Wolf only suspects it," Jonathan says.

"Who cares? Wolf WON, didn't he?" Cris shrugs. "I mean, so what if Kratos was out here, and so what if he WAS involved? Point is, kid, you beat a former Champion 1-2-3. Take the winner's purse and go home!"

"Well, speaking of FORMER Champions, coming up later in the hour, we will hear from the FORMER Universal Champion Dan Kuso who lost his Title to Aran Ryan, as mentioned earlier this evening, when Aran Ryan cashed in his Jackpot Briefcase after Dan had fought off Deathstroke and the Resistance and regained the trust and heart of his female friend May," Al says.

"One of CCW's winningest FWA holders—something tells me that's nary a consolation to Mr. Gold in the Fort," Jeremy says.

"And, don't forget – our Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson shall be giving his State of CCW Address live tonight on _Ozone 37_, speaking on the crisis that is eating away at our fair company from the inside," Cris states.

"Yes…that too…" Jonathan rolls his eyes. "_CCW Ozone _continues right after this!"

{Commercial}

* * *

_(The camera shows a fast-motion view of CCW fans filling an arena to full capacity.)_

**_("Break Me Down" by Red plays)_**

**_[Break me down!]_**

_(The camera shows pyro explosions going off at the _CCW Ozone_ stage from the very first episode.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows Tom Brady standing by the ring apron with the CCW Universal Championship around his waist.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows Ares giving Ben Tennyson a Tombstone from Hell from the top of a ladder through a table.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Aran Ryan pulling down the Jackpot Briefcase.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Gwen Tennyson raising her CCW Females Championship over her head inside the ring.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows Ben Tennyson throwing up a Legend Killer pose from one of the corners of the ring.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Dan Kuso hitting a Pyrus-Plant onto Tom Brady in the middle of the ring.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows the Dragon Kids' entrance from the CCW/UWE Supershow.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Caesar hitting a Capture Suplex onto Ares.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Kratos hitting a Bike Kick to El Blaze in mid-air.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows El Blaze hitting the Blaze of Glory to Jimmy Neutron.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Shao Kahn (The Masked Man) triggering fire from the four corner posts a la Kane.)_

**_Coming soon…_**

**_The biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_The showcase of the elite…_**

_…_

**_Live from Tokyo, Japan…_**

_…_

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_[Break me!]_**

* * *

"Welcome back everybody to _CCW Ozone 37_—I'm Jonathan Ellis, the Gemini Genius; I'm joined as always by my twin brother, 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy," Jonathan says. "Al Michaels, Cris Collinsworth, also here with us, and we'll all, God-willing, be in the Tokyo Dome for _CCW Zenith_, our biggest PPV in CCW history, as well as the sooner-coming _Regal Rumble_ pay-per-view live in Boston, Massachusetts!"

"After the real-time 2013 year CCW had, I am STOKED for 2014!" Jeremy says excitedly. "_Ozone_, _XX_—it's going to be off the charts, and it may be harder for me to keep up with it considering what else I'll be doing on my…'spare time'…heheh…but I'm going to be honored and overjoyed to be able to enjoy the ride with you guys…and by that I mean, ONE, TWO…" Jeremy pointed at Jonathan and Al. "I'll learn to live with you, I guess, Cris…"

"You'd better, because I'm not going away," Cris says. "You, on the other hand…well…I heard those dudes in the Total—"

"Okay, we're not going to go into hostilities right now—especially since something's going down backstage; I believe Alex Trebek is looking for an interview, so let's head back there!" Jonathan speaks.

* * *

Kratos marches backstage in a visible huff, stagehands being sure to stay out of the Legend Slayer's way. Alex Trebek, CCW interviewer, is seen and heard running after the Sony® warrior.

"KRATOS! Kratos, if I could have a word with you…!" Alex calls out. Kratos doesn't turn around. The _Jeopardy!_ host cries out a second time, hoping to attract Kratos's attention.

"KRATOS!" Alex yells. Kratos stopped dead in his tracks, almost on a dime as Trebek managed to catch up with him.

"…What…do you want?" Kratos coldly inquires as Alex reaches Kratos, almost out of breath.

"Just…half a moment please…" Alex pants heavily, trying to muster enough energy to ask Kratos the necessary question. Kratos glares at the interviewer impatiently.

"I DON'T have all night…" Kratos snarls.

"My…apologies…" Alex continues catching his breath. "I wanted…to ask you—"

"Ask me WHAT? Spit it out, maggot!" Kratos growls in a surly tone.

"…What…drove you to…interfere…in Ares and Wolf Hawkfield's match…?" Alex manages to finally say.

"Grrrr… What drove me…? What drove me, you ask? One word…only one word – larceny. I had to watch a vulpine worm take what was supposed to be MY Brass Ring at UWE's _Rebirth_, and that came shortly after a certain 'God of War' robbed me from taking my rightful CCW Magnus Championship five nights ago!" Kratos yells. "And when things get taken from right under my nose like this, back to back, do you know what that does? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES?! It PISSES the Legend Slayer off; that's what! And when the Legend Slayer is pissed off, he takes it out on the ones responsible. And guess what? That means Ares. He's the one who prevented me from my goal at _Nevermore _per his actions, so I took it upon MYSELF to enforce punishment. And I don't give a damn if anyone, yourself included, has a problem with it—in fact, I don't care if ARES has a problem with it! Because if Ares DOES have a problem with my actions, I know him—he'll come to me personally to address what I've done…and that'll make MY duty of vengeance easier, because I won't have to worry about looking for him before I drag him to the depth of Hades!"

"_And what does that have to do with me?!_"

Kratos raises an eyebrow at the sound of this new voice, turning his head…

…

…and seeing the Canadian Badass, Wolf Hawkfield! Kratos immediately growls in displeasure upon the sight of the Virtua Powerhouse. "…You…"

"Hell yeah, me," Wolf responds. "You've got some real nerve inserting yourself in MY match, big guy! Ares kicked me pretty hard in the dome, but I still don't remember asking for you to grace MY fight with YOUR presence, Kratos!"

"EXCUSE me?" Kratos grits his teeth.

"You heard me!" Wolf shouts. "So things didn't go your way at _Rebirth_—so things didn't go your way at _Nevermore_… Things didn't go my way at _Nevermore _either, in case YOU'VE forgotten! But you know what tonight was supposed to be about? Tonight was supposed to be about the Canadian Badass, Wolf Hawkfield, buckling down and showing the entire _Ozone _roster why I deserve to have a SINGLES opportunity at the Magnus gold instead of SHARING my chance with three other men. It was about me knocking off a former Magnus Champion CLEAN and PROPER in the center of the circle tonight. You and your sour grapes had no business ruining that for me! And don't you dare shove in my face that I still 'won' the contest, because I don't take my wins that way! I take my wins with NO doubts and NO ambiguities WHATSOEVER! Just because you have a beef with a man who Powerbombed you over the top rope and knocked your ass unconscious doesn't mean you get to crap in MY oatmeal by marring MY matches! So here's a tip for ya: stay out of my business, and stay out of my way, because from here on in, MY path is a path of destruction, and I don't have time for distractions, especially not from you."

Wolf stomps away, leaving Kratos in a combination of disbelief and antipathy, in exactly that order as the latter cuts his eyes at the direction in which the former walked away. Alex looks as though he is about to ask Kratos something else…but one menacing look from Kratos to the game show host is enough to get Alex Trebek to think twice.

* * *

"Well, THAT was an interesting exchange… Wolf Hawkfield, as we noticed before the break, not happy with Kratos' involvement," Al says.

"And I reiterate – who cares? You won the match!" Cris asserts. "Are you REALLY going to question why? That's like questioning why you got 100% on a math test! Why would you do that? You got a perfect score! Take it, hang it up on your fridge and go home! Ugh…Wolf Hawkfield—I don't know, man… I just don't know…"

_[We're not indestructible_

_Baby, better get that straight_

_I think it's unbelievable_

_How you give into the hands of fate_

_Some things are worth fighting for_

_Some feelings never die_

_I'm not asking for another chance_

_I just wanna know why]_

("No Easy Way Out" by Bullet For My Valentine plays)

Little Mac walks onto the stage grinning from ear to ear as he is ready to get the second match of _CCW Ozone 37_ started, pointing up into the air as he sidesteps his way down the entrance ramp and gives a few front-row fans high-fives.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Bronx, New York, weighing 210 pounds, Little Mac!" Blader DJ announces.

"Switching gears to our next match—this kid made his debut last week on _Ozone_ in a losing effort to the aforementioned Brad Carbunkle," Jonathan says. "Tonight he'll want to get on the winning track, starting tonight against a veteran of the sport… It won't be easy, though—certainly not against the man he's up against!"

"The WVBA stud and officially a new character in the next _Super Smash Brothers 4_ title for Nintendo!" Jeremy says. "Man, I can't wait to see how he does in the Smash! Him, Megaman's also there—it's going to be a ton of fun!"

"You said it," Jonathan agrees.

"You play video games?" Cris raises an eyebrow.

"…Of course I do!" Jonathan is almost appalled by the question. "Just because I'm the Gemini Genius doesn't mean I'm a recluse…"

Cris shrugs and chuckles. "Juuust wondering…"

_[Did you ever get the feeling you were born to lose?_

_Smacked in the face with a silver spoon_

_Skinny doll, gimme your magazine queen_

_Just spread your legs for the silver screen_

_From the bedroom baby to the city a' light_

_You look pretty good but you're not so bright]_

("Rip It Up" by Jet plays)

Otto Rocket mounted on a skateboard rides down to the ring down the stage, past the entrance ramp and around ringside, giving high-fives to the fans close to him as he circles the squared circle. Little Mac watches Otto skate around the ring as the extremist ceases in front of the steel steps, setting his skateboard down and sliding into the ring.

_[Get on your feet, boys_

_Rip it up, rip it up if you're ever gonna make it!_

_Get on your feet, girls_

_Rip it up, rip it up if you're ever gonna make it!]_

"And his opponent, from Ocean Shores, California, weighing 216 pounds, Otto Rocket!" Blader DJ announces.

"The last ECW Animation Champion of the Blood and Ink Division joined CCW's main roster after _Jackpot_ and he'll prove to be quite a test for Little Mac," Al says.

"Otto's coming off of a _WrestleMania_ and an _Animated_ appearance in a Battle Royal," Jeremy says.

"That he LOST!" chuckles Cris.

"Otto was one of four choices for an _Animated_ returnee to sign with the company as a former Hardcore Champion and alumnus turned Superstar, but that honor went to Bad to the Fur and Yugi Muto…but that hasn't gotten Otto down one bit; rather, it's motivated him to kick-start things here in CCW for himself!" Al says.

"And Little Mac's a task in front of him with respect to that," says Jonathan.

"Man, I'm LOVING this new entrance music too!" Jeremy chuckles, jamming out to Jet's tune as Otto is ready in one corner and Little Mac in the other. Otto Rocket and Little Mac nod to one another and get set to lock up as the bell rings to start the match…

"And we're under—"

_[If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_And find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes]_

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays)

"…way…" Jonathan's eye twitches.

Before Little Mac and Otto can grapple with one another, "The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron arrives on stage, wearing a white lab coat over his trademark red shirt and pantaloons. The crowd, while not exactly pleased to see him, is unsure of what he has to say or do out there at the moment, as are Little Mac and Otto.

"…Well, the bell just rang to begin this match, but Jimmy Neutron…seems to have something to say before we begin?" Al scratches his head.

"What's he doing here?" Jeremy wonders.

"Whatever it is, it MUST be a good, sophisticated, something-you'd-have-no-chance-of-understanding-because-you're-a-moron reason," Cris states.

"…Stuff it, Collinsworth," Jeremy deadpans.

Jimmy Neutron has a microphone at the ready. "I would fancy possessing your heed for one juncture…" The crowd starts to boo as Jimmy starts talking.

"MUST he overcomplicate his damn words?" Jeremy complains.

"Shhhh! Quiet, idiot! Jimmy's speaking!" Cris scolds.

"…This contest will have to be placed on a moratorium, as I have an acute matter to bring here, and its cynosures are the two wrestlers inside the ring at this time," Jimmy says as Little Mac and Otto stare at him, still confused. "I would like to aim your indulgence to the cathode ray tube monitor above me…"

"…Does he mean the Titantron?" Jeremy scratches his head.

"I would presume so…" Jonathan states.

Otto and Mac look at the Titantron…

…

…and on it appears: **ln(1 – x)**.

"Are you aware of what this is?" Jimmy asks Otto and Little Mac…who are too confused to entertain Jimmy with a response. Jimmy plain-faces. "…The natural logarithm of one minus x—very good… Yes, I am giving you credit for an unregistered reply; you may thank me at the peroration of this exercise. Now, that brings me to my query… What is…the third degree Taylor polynomial about x = 0 of this function?"

"…Whaaaat…?" Jeremy is completely perplexed.

"…I, uh… Jimmy Neutron's asking them a math problem…" Al states, blinking twice.

"And _I_ have no idea what the answer is—he's asking…Mac and Rocket…" Jeremy says.

"What is the meaning of this anyway?" Jonathan wonders.

"I don't know, but it MUST be important!" Cris insists.

Little Mac and Otto throw up their hands as if to say, "Why?" Jimmy is still waiting on an answer, but neither Mac nor Otto is providing one.

"Do you require a pen and paper for this? You're ogling me as though I have three proboscides," Jimmy comments. Little Mac and Otto shake their heads, and the latter is rather fed up with the entire deal.

"We came here to wrestle, dude! This is _Ozone_, not school!" Otto complains off-mic.

"Neither of you have an answer?" Jimmy asks. "Really? Not one of you? …" The Boy Genius sighed. "…Negative x…minus one-half x squared…minus one-third x cubed… Basic material, truly… BASIC… Very well then…"

Little Mac yelled at Jimmy, "How is that 'basic'? And what was the point of that anyway?"

"Oh, no, no—no need to vociferate to me any longer; I have what I need," Jimmy says. "Go on. Wrestle." He halfheartedly encourages the two to engage in combat. "I'll just be right here… Pay no mind to me whatsoever…"

Little Mac looks back at Otto Rocket and shrugs, deciding to oblige on the directive and get started with the match. Little Mac and Otto finally lock up in a Collar-and-Elbow position before Otto brings Little Mac down with a quick Arm Drag. Little Mac immediately stands up, but Otto brings him immediately down with a Side Headlock Takedown. Little Mac stands up, still in the Side Headlock, and he reverses into a Hammerlock on Rocket. Otto winces in pain from having his arm tied up…but then Otto grabs Mac in a One-Handed Cravate, leaping up and flipping onto his feet behind Little Mac, allowing him to grab his opponent from behind and go for an O'Connor Roll. Little Mac hangs onto the ropes, and Otto runs at Little Mac tenaciously…only for Little Mac to Backdrop Otto onto the ring apron. Otto lands on his feet and goes for a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick but Little Mac blocks it with his arms. Little Mac executes a Dropkick to Otto's face that causes Otto to fall to the arena floor. Otto clutches his face in pain and Little Mac goes to the top rope in a nearby corner. Little Mac sees Otto turning around, and he jumps…

…

…but Otto runs out of the way and back inside the ring! Little Mac lands on his feet from the Cross Body attempt, but he doesn't see Otto running inside the ring off of the ropes…to intercept the boxer with a Cannonball Plancha!

"OTTO ROCKET taking to the air!" Al exclaims. "Soaring and scoring!"

"It took a while for this match to get underway TRULY, but now that it is, it's off to the races as the veteran and extreme flyer Rocket is kicking things off masterfully," Jonathan says.

Otto taunts to the fans, who cheer back in reply for the dive; the ECW alumnus grabs Little Mac off of the floor and Head Slams him into the steel steps. Then Otto grabs Little Mac by the midsection and rams him body-first into the security barricade. Otto hits three Shoot Kicks to the chest followed by a Spinning Savate Kick to the chest. Then he goes for a Front Suplex onto the barricade, trying to lift Little Mac up overhead…but Little Mac fights back onto his feet and punches Otto in the kidney. Little Mac hits two Knife Edge Chops to the chest before hitting an Enzuigiri himself to Otto's temple! Little Mac takes his turn to Head Slam Otto into the ring apron this time, pushing Otto inside the ring. Little Mac reenters the squared circle himself while Jimmy Neutron, for some reason, remains standing on the stage. Little Mac takes a quick look in his direction, wondering why he's still there…

…but then, as he turns back around, Otto ensnares him in a Small Package!

"Neutron's still playing spectator here for whatever reason—hang on!" Al exclaims.

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…2.65 Little Mac kicks out.

"The rookie from _Punch-Out!_ needs to keep his eye on the ball here—Otto nearly swiped it away just like that!" says Jeremy.

Little Mac gets to his feet and goes for an Irish Whip to Otto, but Otto reverses it…and Rocket goes for a Hip Toss but Little Mac reverses into a Hip Toss try of his own. Otto stands his ground, knees Little Mac in the gut, backflips behind Little Mac after draping his leg over the boxer's head…and hits a Back Suplex. Otto gets back to his feet and hits a Standing Moonsault before backing into a neutral corner. Otto pulls himself up to the middle rope, then the top as Little Mac starts to rise…

"Otto Rocket's most comfortable in the air—looking to go to the well once again, this time from the top turnbuckle…!" says Al.

Otto is about to leave his feet…

…

…

…

…but then, two young boys with glasses and lab coats raid the ring from the crowd! One of them Spears Little Mac to the canvas, while the other, a purple-gloved individual, jumps onto the apron and pushes Otto all the way off of the top rope to the arena floor hard with a splat!

"WHAT THE—who…?!" Jeremy stammers as referee Leif Heralding, stunned by this development, calls for the bell!

"WHERE DID THOSE TWO GUYS COME FROM?!" Jonathan wonders.

"I don't know but this match was just getting into second gear!" Al complains.

The two men—one of them adorned with purple gloves, black boots and orange hair; the other with brown hair, a green dress shirt, khaki pants and blue bowtie—both begin stomping out the downed Little Mac…while a small grin appears on Jimmy Neutron's face from the stage.

"Hang on—Jimmy…! Was Jimmy aware of this the whole time?! Was this…? I am THOROUGHLY mystified right now!" Jeremy shouts.

Jimmy walks slowly down the entrance ramp as Otto is reaching his feet at ringside…

…

…and then Jimmy hits Otto with the Q.E.D. on the floor!

"Well, there's NOTHING mystifying about THAT—Q.E.D. on the floor!" shouts Al. "And now those two other individuals—"

"Hey, I recognize those guys!" Jonathan exclaims.

"You DO?" Cris looks over to the Gemini Genius.

"Yeah! _Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter! _From _Backyard Sports_ and _Dexter's Lab_!" answers Jonathan.

"Dmitri Petrovich? DEXTER?" Jeremy repeats.

"That's who he said, dumbass! And they're doing a number on Little Mac right now!" Cris calls.

"But, one has to wonder, why?!" Al poses a query.

Dmitri holds Little Mac's arms in a Full Nelson while Dexter delivers Toe Kicks to the midsection, followed by three right hands to the face…before Dmitri delivers a Full Nelson Slam to the _Punch-Out! _Protagonist! Jimmy Neutron enters the ring, and he is seen applauding the work of the other two boys. "Yes—resume the deluge!" Jimmy shouts, prompting Dexter to pick Little Mac up in an Alabama Slam position. Dmitri and Jimmy both observe…

…

…

…as Dexter spins Little Mac across his body and drives him onto his neck with a Sit-Out Reverse Piledriver!

"OH GEEZ! How did Dexter spin him out—just, GOD!" Jeremy clutches his own neck in horror.

"A smile on Dexter's face…as that was shades of Yoshiko Tamura's Mount Cook maneuver!" identifies Jonathan.

Dexter stands back up with a sinister smirk on his face…and then Dmitri steps forward. Petrovich picks Little Mac up himself while Jimmy Neutron watches Otto Rocket stirring on the outside. Dmitri puts Little Mac in a Pumphandle position…

…

…

…and drills him with a Pumphandle Neckbreaker across his knee!

"And now it's a Steen Breaker, as in Kevin!" Jonathan calls. "And looking JUST as painful as the Piledriver from Dexter!"

"Oh man—Jason Krueger just smiled on THAT sucker!" Cris chuckles.

Jimmy taps Dmitri on the shoulder and points outside of the ring…and Dmitri, obeying the Boy Genius, slides to the arena floor where Otto is getting up…

…

…

…and Dmitri clocks Otto Rocket with a Knee Trembler!

"These three have completely HIJACKED this Singles contest between Little Mac and Otto Rocket!" Jonathan says. "And for what purpose?!"

"First that complicated math problem, and now THIS!" Jeremy says.

Jimmy Neutron is the next to measure Little Mac now…and the Nickelodeon brainiac picks Little Mac up onto his shoulders in an Argentine Clutch…

"…And NOW…"

…

…

…

…and connects with the Brain Blast!

"…it's Jimmy Neutron with a Brain Blast!" Cris calls. "A fitting ending!"

"Fitting? Fitting of WHAT?! This is unwarranted!" Jonathan protests.

"Oh, please—Jimmy has his reasons! And so do his friends—what are their names? Dmitri and Dexter? Yeah, them!" Cris smirks.

Jimmy stares down at the unmoving body of Little Mac on the mat while Dexter exits the ring and sees Dmitri starting to pick up Otto Rocket. Jimmy turns his head, and he walks to Dmitri and Dexter…

…who both hold Otto by his arms and hoist him inches off of the ground.

"They aren't done…" Jeremy murmurs.

Jimmy takes three steps backward, sizing Otto Rocket up…

…

…

…

…

…and Jimmy runs forward…and pushes Otto's legs out, thus providing momentum for Dmitri and Dexter to swing Otto downward onto the floor with a Double-Team Iconoclasm, SMASHING Otto onto the ground spine-first with authority!

"OH MY GOD! Oh my God… Did you guys HEAR Otto's spine?!" Al exclaims.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Jeremy shouts. "JESUS CHRIST…!"

Otto is screaming in immeasurable pain from the maneuver as the three boys stand over him and gaze at their handiwork, while Little Mac is still motionless inside the ring himself.

"Shades of the Brudershaft des Kreuzes—good God! …Wow… Otto's in a LOT of pain right now…" says Jonathan.

"He might have broken ribs, a spinal cord contusion… Just, OW…" Jeremy says with concern.

Otto is nearly in tears on the ground from the shockwave sent through his body…but Jimmy Neutron, uncaring for his agony, points to his own head on both sides with both fingers, uttering the words, "Mind…over…matter…"

…before walking up the ramp with the _Backyard Sports _and _Dexter's Laboratory _characters in tow.

"…Well, Otto Rocket and Little Mac sure didn't see THIS coming… Match is a no contest, and…holy mackerel…" Al shakes his head.

"'Mind over matter', he said…" Cris notes. "Neutron, Dexter, and Dmitri Petrovich—linked here in CCW…and they sure made a mark right here."

"I don't… Gosh, is Otto alright? Referees are out here to assist him to his feet," notes Jeremy as Jimmy and his allies leave the scene.

Leif Heralding, Scott Van Buren, and Kenny Cashew all try to get Otto to stand, but Otto pushes them away, insistent on getting moving on his own power. Otto clutches his back in a world of pain as he struggles up the entrance ramp, by his lonesome without aid…

…

…

…

…

…but then he gets a Seventh Street Slash from a speeding Tony Delvecchio!

"Well, Otto's—HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Jonathan yells. "DELVECCHIO! DAMN IT, TONY DELVECCHIO!"

Tony throws up a "V" sign with his right hand, proud of himself and yelling, "Ayyyyye!" as Otto now is holding his back and his neck in pain. The referees all shout at Tony and demand that he go away, for his appearance is unsolicited. Tony backs away from them, grinning mischievously as he does so.

"You ain't hardcore any more, Rocket," Tony talks smack to the downed Otto. "It's time…to step aside…'dude'…" Tony walks to the back as the crowd boos massively for the Backyard Kid.

"That was uncalled for—why was that needed?!" Jonathan is furious. "As if the three-on-one wasn't damaging enough, Delvecchio, for the second week in a row, takes advantage of a downed Otto Rocket, that son of a bitch…"

"I like it! I like it!" Cris claps. "Ever since Otto slapped the tastes out of Tony's mouth backstage, this kid's taken it personally and made the Ottoman regret it! Ha! Tony's got every right to be happy with himself!"

"Easy to say when you're essentially hitting a man who's already hurt…" Jeremy scoffs.

"Who's standing? Tony! Who's writhing? Otto! Enough said!" Cris says as referees now try to help Otto off of the ground for the second time.

* * *

Backstage, Dan Kuso is seen carrying an FWA in one hand and his Gold in the Fort Briefcase in the other hand…but despite these accolades, he doesn't look happy.

"For a man with so much, you'd think he'd be happier," Jonathan says. "But, after the events of _Nevermore_…Dan Kuso's got something to say, and he's headed to the ring to speak on it, and you can only imagine what's going through his mind at this moment in time—we'll be right back on _Ozone 37_ to hear Daniel speak out to the fans…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Tomorrow night…_**

**_(The screen shows the faces of Aelita, Carmen Sandiego, Mystique Sonia, Trixie Tang, Arya Stark, Mileena, Jenny Wakeman, Lisa Simpson, Xena and Blossom, one by one in quick-draw fashion.)_**

**_Ten females…_**

**_One night…_**

**_Six matches…_**

**_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson's face, then her CCW Females Championship Belt.)_**

**_All to determine who will challenge for the CCW Females Championship!_**

**_Plus…_**

_"NO! NO, COME ON—THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cris protests._

_"EMMY CAN BARELY STAND, DAMN IT, BUT SHE ISN'T BROKEN! SHE'S MOVING! SHE'S ALIVE!" Jonathan yells._

**_After a violent Unsanctioned Match…what will the aftermath be for both Emmy and Zoe Payne?_**

**_CCW Double X 18 – Live from Austin, Texas tomorrow at 8/7c only on The CW!_**


	3. CCW Ozone 37: Part 2

The camera pans out to an outside shot of Austin, Texas and the University of Texas.

"We are in Longhorn country at this time for _CCW Ozone 37_," Jonathan says. "Our first CCW telecast of the new real-time year—we'll be in this building again for _XX 18_ tomorrow, where there will be a ten-Female one-night tournament to determine who will face CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson at _Pandemonium _in the Allstate Arena."

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see what happens and the reception that will be heard once the Alpha Bitch…in a sense, comes HOME…" says Al.

Jeremy nods. "She may be from an alternate universe, but she is a Tennyson, and Tennysons in Chi-Town tend to get a very regal reception…"

_[COME ON!_

_…_

_"Grab the bull by the horns," the old adage goes_

_Nobody tells you where to go from there_

_It seems like fate's pulling you_

_Decisions have to be made_

_The best path is the hardest earned]_

("Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu plays)

The crowd issues a BIG pop for Mr. Gold in the Fort as "Becoming the Bull" plays over the loudspeakers!

"Speaking of receptions…!" Al remarks. "Here comes one of the FanFiction Wrestling Awards' biggest winners!"

Dan Kuso walks onto the stage carrying his FWA trophy and his Gold in the Fort Briefcase, looking left and right at the extremely excited crowd. Dan flashes a small grin…before looking at the ring, taking a breath, and making his way down to the ring. He puts the Briefcase and trophy in the same hand, allowing him to give some high-fives to the CCW fans in the front row.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…Dan Kuso!" Blader DJ announces.

"Despite being one of the FWAs biggest awardees, Dan Kuso doesn't exactly look thrilled in that regard, and the reason why was five nights ago," Jonathan says. "You can see him with the Gold in the Fort Briefcase; that IS still his Briefcase. Dan Kuso DID defeat Deathstroke in the Double or Nothing contest at _CCW Nevermore_ to retain his Universal Championship and the Gold in the Fort. So, why is Dan Kuso beltless? The answer: Aran Ryan."

"Aran Ryan, as we noted earlier in the evening, cashed in HIS Briefcase, the Jackpot Briefcase, successfully on Kuso after the match with Deathstroke—couldn't have chosen a more heartbreaking time to do so either, Aran," Al says. "Dan Kuso won Double or Nothing but came away with only half of what he started with, and part of that could very well be chalked up to the Resistance…"

"…and part of it could also be attributed to May!" Cris added. "Dan was so enamored with her and her well-being and her forgiveness that he took his eyes off of the ball, and Aran Ryan took full advantage! Anytime, anyplace, any Champion—that's the name of the game, and the Irishman from Doc Louis Productions picked it all out PERFECTLY!"

_[Back and forth, the struggle consumes us all_

_Trying to keep a level head_

_In the most unsettling of times_

_Today I'll become the bull (Become the bull!)]_

Dan pushes his FWA and Gold in the Fort inside the ring before entering between the ropes and picking his belongings back up off of the canvas again. Dan requests a microphone from the timekeeper Mickey MacElroy, who ambles over to ringside and obliges. Dan's music slowly fades out as Dan scratches his nose and prepares to speak, the CCW fans chanting, "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!"

"You wanna talk forgiveness—these fans appear to have forgiven ALL from Kuso," says Jeremy.

"Redemption was attained…in the end," Al says.

Dan puts the microphone to his lips, pausing momentarily to take in the "KUSO!" chants. Dan softly chuckles before starting to talk, "If you didn't get a chance to watch _Nevermore_…or if you're just tuning in at home…you might be a little bit confused… At _Nevermore _last Sunday, I was in a match…a match in which I was setting out to achieve redemption for mistakes that I made after _Best in the World_, especially when it came to my…" Dan sighed. "…I guess you can call her my lady friend, May… It wasn't just any kind of match, either, guys. It was dubbed Double or Nothing – the Gold in the Fort Briefcase and the CCW Universal Championship were at stake, and I even had Slade Wilson's posse the Resistance and his AWE boss Squilliam Fancyson at ringside getting involved. I brought it all on myself, including the CEO of AWE being here to witness it live, because I wanted him to watch me prove to the entire world that I DO deserve this case and that my mistakes were NOT going to haunt and define me. I did it to clear my own conscience…and when the bell rang to conclude the match, I had my hand raised. I redeemed myself, not just to the boys in the back, not just to the rest of the Successful Six, not just to the fans who follow me…but to May…to May most of all." Dan paused once again and sighed while the fans cheered for Dan's words. "And I even got an FWA for that match, too… I should feel…like a giant weight's been lifted off of my shoulders, right? Right…? Well…I can't exactly say that now. I can't say that and mean it after everything…because, at the end of it all, the only weight that's been removed from me…is fifteen pounds of gold from my waist. And the reason is Aran Ryan."

The crowd boos upon mention of Aran's name, a pocket of fans chanting, "You got screwed! You got screwed! You got screwed!"

"…" Dan looks around and listens…and he shakes his head. "See, that's the thing, guys—and it's the hardest for me to deal with out of all of this… I DIDN'T get screwed last Sunday. I didn't get robbed; I didn't get cheated; I didn't get swindled; I didn't even get tricked… There's not a thing to complain about; hell, I HAVE a briefcase of my own…and I'll get back to that in just a minute. But simply put, guys, I got caught. I got caught off-guard by this…and whether it was fate hitting me in the ass on the way out for what I did to May…or if it was just the thought process of a boxer and his manager coming to fruition regardless…fact is, Aran Ryan cashed in his Jackpot Briefcase and became CCW Universal Champion at _Nevermore_." The fans boo even louder. "You all sound upset—well, I'm upset three times over. I'm upset, I'm angry, and…I haven't been able to spend as much time with May as I've wanted to since _Nevermore_. That match, Double or Nothing—it was supposed to mean restoration. With a clean conscience, I wanted to do something with May that…I hadn't had the balls to do with her before when I may have had the chances. I wanted to do a lot of things like that with her, actually, but now I can't…because I look into her eyes, I look into her face, and she looks into mine, and…I start to make a move…and then, in my head, it happens. It all happens again; that moment just repeats itself—it replays in my head. Aran Ryan…" Dan pressed his lips together and shook his head, frowning unhappily. "I've lost sleep over that Universal Championship being taken away from me, and it's not fair to May either that this is going on. And, to her credit, she's been trying to get me sedated, trying to get me to see the bright side of this whole thing. After all…I AM still Mr. Gold in the Fort, she says. And when one door closes…another one opens…" Dan looks at his briefcase…almost longingly…

…

…

…

"…but it's not that simple… It's not that easy for me… I can't just move on and say, 'Next stop, World Championship…' This Gold in the Fort Briefcase is the most powerful case in all of Fiction Wrestling…and it has a time and a place, and that time and place is yet to come. Right now…there's only one thing I'm thinking about, and it's the piece that GOT me into the Best of the Best Tournament in the first place, and it's what has consumed my head since _Nevermore_, and it's the CCW Universal Championship. I may have defeated Deathstroke in the Double or Nothing Match and won an FWA for that match…but ironically…" Dan looks at the FWA trophy he took to the ring with him. "…I got this FWA as well…for being…FORMER Mid-Card Champion of the Year…caused by events…from the same exact night… Even when I think about the FWAs, the three of them that I've won…and May tells me just how fantastic that is, having so many all to myself… For CCW, I have more FWAs for 2013 than anyone else…with the exception of…a certain six-year-old…" Dan chuckles to himself and the crowd pops, getting the inference. "…but no matter what, it all comes back…to ARAN…RYAN…" Dan frowns…and his fist begins to quiver as he holds onto the microphone, emotion setting in. "…That's it; I can't let this go, I can't leave it alone—I CAN'T just move on! This is a loose end that Fighting Spirit needs to tie up."

The crowd cheers as Dan gives a serious look into the hard camera as it is zoomed onto his face. He then says, in a steely, grave tone, with his eyes aglow with focus, "…I want my Belt back."

…

…

…

…and just then, the crowd starts booing…as they look up to the stage. Kuso does the same…and he sees the object of the crowd's ire, or, rather, objects: the CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan and Doc Louis, who is carrying Aran's Title with him while Aran hangs onto a microphone.

"Heheh…Danny-boy, it does me Irish heart much good knowing that yer so obsessed with the Celtic Clubber and his gold, fella," Aran smirks. "It gives me unbridled joy to know that ya can't even look at yer girl without thinking o' me and what I've done to ye, how I've STRIPPED you of that Championship." Doc hoists the Universal gold high above his head, showing it off to a scowling Dan. "To think that ye have THREE FWAs, a ticket to a World Championship Match at the time o' yer fancy…and I'm the bloke who unseated ye meself in grabbing that…" Aran points to his CCW Universal Championship in Doc's hands. "Makes me feel like a real Jane, Kuso…a real Jane, like yer lady."

Dan growls inside the ring, ever displeased with Aran's quip. "Cool story… I wonder how you'll be feeling after our REMATCH…"

This gets the crowd chanting, "REEEEMATCH! REEEEMATCH! REEEEMATCH!"

Aran looks at Doc Louis…and he chuckles. "Do YOU wanna tell 'im? Or should I…?" Doc chuckles himself, and shrugs.

"You can tell him, baby—go ahead!" answers Doc off-mic.

Aran grins. "Kuso…ya damn spud, I'm surprised that no one filled ye in. Then again, maybe not SO surprised, considering how no one's ever cashed in a briefcase fer a 'secondary' Championship before. But lemme inform ye on something. The CCW Jackpot Briefcase works like this: the holder can cash in, as ye NOW know, anytime, anyplace, on ANY CCW titleholder. Not only that…but he who is cashing in need not fret over a rematch clause, because the Jackpot Briefcase immediately NEGATES any such clause fer the loser. Y'see, since ye and I were never officially contracted to have a match—it was impromptu, as ye know…there was no such 'rematch clause' put into our match, so in other words, Danny…you are NOT entitled to a rematch, sorry to say, heheh…"

The fans boo immensely for this declaration as Dan Kuso stands his ground in the ring, upset himself.

"So, in short…yer gonna have to get to the back o' the line if ya want a fresh shot at me," Aran speaks. "An' from what I understand…that line is pretty long here. Ye might not find yerself in the same ring as me for a long, long time, fella. It's really a shame, isn't it? Considering just how consumed you are with me as of late…how ya can't let things go, ye say…and here ya are, square one, having to EARN yer way to ME when it was just a month ago when everyone was earning their way to YOU. Heh…shoe's on the other foot, fella. Ye can't control yer destiny on THIS one, can ye? An' the way I see it…the longer I have the Universal Title in me camp…the more it'll drive ye insane, won't it, Kuso? Yer already soundin' like a wreck as it is, and it's only been five days since ye've lost yer crown. What'll ye look like in, say, two weeks? A month? Or THREE months? Will ye even have hair left on yer head by then? An' yer dame clearly won't be of much assistance, since anything of HERS…comes straight back to _Nevermore_, doesn't it? Ye have no means of calming down, ye have no means of settling yerself… NOW you are on the outside looking in…while the Celtic Clubber etches HIS way in CCW!"

Doc nods, smiling and saying, "That's right, that's right!"

Dan Kuso glares at Aran, narrowing his eyes and choosing his words carefully now, his face beginning to turn red. "…You're right… You're absolutely right… As long as you have that Title, I WON'T be at peace…and nothing, not even May, can alter that and give me peace right now…nothing…except ONE thing…ONE Belt…YOUR Belt… And, Aran…make no mistake…I am GETTING my rematch…and I am GETTING my Universal Championship back… I am taking it away from YOU…"

Aran sneers while Doc Louis shakes his head. "No, you ain't, baby—this Title's staying with the NEW Champ! DLP FTW, boy!" he shouts off mic while the Celtic Clubber stares Daniel down.

…

"…Dan Kuso is a driven young—"

("Masterpiece (V1)" by Jim Johnston plays)

"…man…" Jonathan sighs, interrupted once more. "Of course…"

"Well, well—a NEW voice to be heard, perhaps?" Cris states.

…

Aran Ryan, Doc Louis, and Dan Kuso all turn their attentions to the curtain on the stage…Aran and Doc moving over to the side, waiting for someone to appear. The fans all turn their heads to the front of the Ozone Lair as well…

…

…

…and, suddenly, a certain Roman Emperor rises from underneath the stage, appearing in a kneeling position, placing a fist to his forehead as the stage rises. Julius Caesar stands up, adorned in his cape…and then he splays his arms, fists clenched and cape open, revealing his _toga praetexta _underneath and triggering a fountain of golden pyro. Caesar then performs a 180-degree spin and points to the sky, the pyro continuing to fly. Caesar faces forward again as his new entrance music plays, and then Caesar points to himself…and splays his arms once…then flexes his muscles over his head…and then raises his arms over his head before flexing across his torso, milking all of the time in the world to show off. His pyro stops…

…and then Kevin Levin, Caesar's lictor, walks onto the stage carrying a microphone in one hand and a bunch of grapes in the other.

"…I love how I get interrupted at least once on every show, but Caesar gets to perform HIS ENTIRE ENTRANCE without getting cut off…" Jonathan bitterly says.

"And he's only out here to SPEAK—not even for a match! Not even for a match, and yet…" Jeremy states.

"Hey, he's the Emperor of Rome! When Julius Caesar talks, people should listen!" says Cris as Kevin hands his master the mic.

"Well, whether people wanted to give it to him or not, Caesar has the floor," Al says. "Considering the subject matter being discussed, I have a feeling Dan Kuso and especially Aran Ryan ought to have their ears perked pronto."

"Perhaps…you did not hear what the Hibernian has said…" Caesar begins, looking at Dan. "You, young man, are not entitled to a rematch for the CCW Universal Championship. There is NOTHING and NO ONE changing that. You can stare at the piece and the man holding it as long as you like. You can put on as menacing a face as your cheekbones can allow. You can hold SEVENTEEN FanFiction Wrestling Awards for 2013…but the fact shall remain that you are NOT getting a Universal Championship Match. _Uva, Levin?_"

Upon command, Kevin holds the bunch of grapes in front of Caesar, and Caesar bites one off of the bunch and digests it, Kuso glaring at Caesar the whole way through.

"Now that THAT has been cleared up, it is time to address what TRULY matters, because what matters is not who is NOT challenging the CCW Universal Champion…"

Caesar turns his attention to Aran Ryan, turning his body towards him.

"…but who IS challenging the CCW Universal Champion," speaks Caesar. "And, quite personally, I can find no better candidate for such a distinction than the man who eliminated not one, not two, but THREE competitors in the Universal Challenge Gauntlet at _Meltdown_ which originally determined a #1 Contender in the unsuccessful Deathstroke. Might I add at this time, said Gauntlet would have ended in TRIUMPH for me…had it not been for a…MINOR misjudgment on my lictor's part—_uva?_"

Kevin holds the bunch of grapes for Caesar once again, who eats two more.

"So…gold-bearing Hibernian, I am hereby affirming MY status as #1 Contender to your Championship!" Caesar says. "State the time and place at which I shall receive my match! State it!"

Aran Ryan knocks his head about with his fist three times before shaking his skull and speaking into his mic… "What the hell's a Hibernian? Do I look like I'm asleep, fella? I haven't even knocked yer block off yet and already yer talkin' madness!"

"…I am referring to your native nation, plebeian…" Caesar groans and facepalms. "I speak not of whether you are asleep or awake…"

Kevin leans over to Caesar's ear and whispers, "Hey, look… I don't know what 'Hibernian' means…but he's 'IRISH'…"

Caesar listens to his lictor and replies, "_Intellego… Intellego, paulo…_" Then he replies to Aran, "You may not understand my speech and reference to your country of origin, but what you MUST understand is my claim to your Title. I, Caesar, intend to wrest from you that—"

_[Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush, come on!]_

("Adrenaline Rush" by Bushnut plays)

Caesar is cut off by the entrance music and appearance of the LazyTown acrobat Sportacus, who front flips from backstage onto the stage, landing flat onto his feet, microphone in hand as he looks between Aran Ryan, Doc Louis, and Caesar on the stage with him.

"This time it's the Roman Emperor getting cut off, and now that stage is getting awfully crowded right about now…" says Al.

"Dan Kuso's away from the congregation onstage, but he's paying close attention himself—you can see it in his face," says Cris. "These are all of the men who'll be AHEAD of him in the pecking order!"

"What has Sportacus to add to this conversation?" asks Jeremy.

Sportacus raises his own microphone, looking around and getting a very light dose of "Sportacus! Sportacus!" chants.

"I beg your pardon, Caesar," Sportacus says, "but you're not the only one who wants an opportunity at the Universal Championship around here…and you're also not the only one who eliminated three men in the Universal Challenge Gauntlet at _Meltdown_—I did the same thing, and I did it before you did!"

"…Yes, yes, I DO recall that—and on the fourth man you faced, you were eliminated," Caesar notes. "_Et_ _qui vicit te_? Who defeated and eliminated you, I ask? Levin, _scisne quem vicisse se?_" Caesar points to Sportacus and turns to his lictor, asking him this query.

Kevin answers by saying off-mic, "YOU did, Caesar. You did…" flashing a small smirk.

"Aha! Correct, my lictor! _Uva!_" Caesar opens his mouth and takes another grape from Kevin. "So, you see, _petaurista_, you are most certainly NOT more qualified than I am to receive this Universal Championship Match."

"…Are you sure about that, Caesar?" Sportacus raises an eyebrow. "Because, two weeks ago, I pinned a former Universal Champion—the LONGEST-REIGNING Universal Champion, in fact!" The crowd cheers upon mention of this win.

"Yeah, because Brady was distracted by that pest Jesse Alvarez! And we ALL know what happened to HIM last Sunday…" Cris smugly mentions.

"So, if you ask me, I'd say I'm more than up to par to get a crack at THAT," Sportacus points to the Universal Title on Aran's shoulder. "And you know what? Tom Brady's not the only notable guy I've beaten either. Remember the _Ozone 30 Supershow_? You know, the one that won an FWA? I was on that card too, and I beat a former WORLD Champion that night! I think it's about time I stopped looking like a wrestler on his way to the next level…and started looking like a wrestler who's ALREADY on the next level and is one pinfall away from becoming Champion!"

The crowd pops for these words as the CCW Universal Champion observes the scene and Doc Louis stands by, surveying the competition. Doc murmurs to his charge Aran and says something along the lines of, "Don't sweat any of these suckas!"

"This Universal Championship conversation's heating up—I love it!" Jeremy states.

…

_[Get raw with the fever on the dance floor!]_

("Stayin' Alive" by N-Trance plays)

"AND IT'S ABOUT TO GET EVEN HOTTER AND A MILLION TIMES BETTER!" Jeremy smiles from ear to ear.

"Oh goodness…" Al gets an idea of what's coming.

_[Now who got the fever for the flav'?_

_Who can dig the way that I flex on a track? I'm causin' rampage_

_Ricky Rick on point_

_With the 9-5 style from my lips_

_They'll be rollin' the mad joints_

_So put your hands in the air_

_'Cause there's a party over here_

_So grab yourself a beer_

_Or we can get our fever on_

_I'm with it_

_So let me put my big brown beaver on]_

Disco Kid, amped up as ever, makes his way onto the stage, boogieing down a la The Brian Kendrick, hopping up and down to the scene, blowing a kiss or two to the crowd before doing a La Parka-esque three-step from right to left and back again, dancing to his new entrance music.

"CALL UP YOUR FRIENDS AND TELL 'EM TO SWITCH TO ABC, BECAUSE DISCO KID IS IN THE BUILDING!" Jeremy cheers.

"BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jonathan stands up and shouts at the bane of his existence. "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUUUUUUCK!"

"DISCO KID DOES NOT SUCK!" Jeremy protests.

"YES HE DOES!" Jonathan shouts. "HE SUCKS MORE THAN FREAKIN' DRAVEN! I SWEAR TO GOD, THIS MAN BRINGS NOTHING OF WORTH TO THIS PLANET! WHY DOES HE BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS I DO?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S EPIC! HE'S THE KING OF THE CONGA LINE, THE DUKE OF DANCE, THE MONARCH OF THE MACARENA, THE HIGH CHIEF OF THE HARLEM SHAKE!" Jeremy argues.

"YOU CAN GIVE ME ALL OF THE ALLITERATION YOU LIKE, BUT HE STILL SUCKS! I STILL HATE HIM! BOOOOOOO!" Jonathan screams.

"Well, regardless of your, er, opinions of the man, he's here!" Al says. "And a trend may be forming…"

"Oh no… For the love of everything, NO—he does NOT have a cause to be out here…" Jonathan groans.

Disco Kid holds up a microphone of his own, and some smark fans are heard chanting, "DISCO KID! DISCO KID!"

"SUCKS!" Jonathan splices in-between the chants.

"DISCO KID!" chants the crowd.

"SUCKS!" Jonathan intervenes.

"DISCO KID!"

"SUCKS!"

"DISCO KID!"

"SUCKS!"

The war comes to a close when Disco Kid starts speaking. "Y'all like mah new groovy music?!" he asks, drawing some level of cheers and a few boos intermingled as well. "I heard this in a Singaporean club and I figured, 'Eh, why not?' Hahaaaaa…gotta love N-Trance. But lemme cut the cheddar and get to the chase. I hear all of you peeps talkin' about the next in line for the CCW Universal Championship held by a Mister Aran Ryan, my fellow boxer of the Dub-VBA—how you doin'? Heh…and Sporty-Sport, I heard you talkin' about the _CCW/UWE Supershow_ that happened, and that reminded me of something heavy. You see, that Universal Challenge Gauntlet that went down at _Meltdown_? Yeah, I was supposed to be in that!"

As Disco Kid is speaking, Kevin checks to make sure Caesar isn't looking…and takes a grape off of the bunch and eats it. Caesar manages to, however, catch Kevin ingesting said grape…at which point Kevin says, "Just makin' sure they're not poisonous, boss…" Caesar buys it.

"I was meant to wrestle for a Universal Title shot for _Nevermore_! But thanks to a certain not-so-groovy hedgehog's actions, I never got the chance because I was stuck in a wheelchair! I swear, I've never met such a sore loser of a dance-off in mah whole life…but that doesn't matter no mo', because NOW I've got me a new chance! And it's right here and right now!" Disco points to Sportacus and Caesar. "You both had your shots in the Gauntlet and lost, but I never got that liberty! And you, Dan Kuso, as we alllllll know, ain't getting a rematch with Aran, so that just leaves yours truly, DISCO KID!"

"YES!" Jeremy exclaims.

"NO!" Jonathan shakes his head rapidly.

"Now DISCO KID'S throwing his hat into this…and he DOES have somewhat of a point!" Al says.

"THE HELL HE DOES—THE WORDS 'UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP' HAVE NO BUSINESS COMING OUT OF HIS DAMN MOUTH!" Jonathan yells.

Caesar laughs at Disco's declaration. "Hahahahaha! _Rideo, rideo!_ Hahahahahaha! _Ride, Levin! Ride!_" Caesar nudges Kevin's midsection, prompting him to join into the laughter sequence. "Oh-ho-ho, you jest, surely! The _petaurista_ may be able to piece together a paltry case, but NOTHING you can possibly say or do could convince me that YOU deserve a Universal Championship opportunity before me! Nothing!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Caesar!" Jonathan jumps out of his chair. "Put him in his place, damn it…"

"Hahaha! I do appreciate your brand of comedy, dancing fool, but I must move on to more pressing matters…namely, MY #1 Contention to the CCW Universal Championship," Caesar smirks.

"Uh, I think you mean MY #1 Contention to the Universal Championship…" Sportacus taps Caesar's shoulder and speaks up.

Caesar shakes his head. "No, I was correct the first time—MY #1 Contention. You do not get to have a say in this matter, _petaurista_. That is one of the perks to being a dictator—you tell people how things are supposed to be."

"How did THAT work out for you a few millennia ago, dictator? Ides of March?" Sportacus retorts. "Hey, for the #1 spot, I won't stab you in the back, but I will kick you in the face." This line draws a decent pop from the CCW faithful, and Caesar is displeased.

"I would love to see you try that, little one, especially since it worked SO well the last time," Caesar mockingly says. "How is _tuus talus_?" he then asks, tapping his ankle, referencing the Ankle Lock he utilized to eliminate Sportacus at _Meltdown_.

"Ankle's fine, Caesar—let's just say, I don't think you're going to be able to make that same catch twice," Sportacus scowls.

"Ha! Do not EVER question the might of Caesar," Caesar advises. "Perhaps I won't even allow you to THROW your precious kick this time!"

"Tyson Blake never 'allowed' me to upset him—Tom Brady never 'allowed' me to beat him—I don't think I need you to 'allow' me to Sportakick you so hard you'll be speaking in Greek!" Sportacus fires back.

Disco Kid slides in-between Caesar and Sportacus. "Whoa-whoa-whoa—guys! Why don't you two just stop the arguing and…_beat iiiiit, beat iiiiit, beat iiiiit, beat it! No one wants to be defeated!_" Disco suddenly breaks into song, much to the amusement of the crowd, the bemusement of Aran Ryan and Doc Louis, the pleasure of Jeremy and the chagrin of Jonathan. Disco even adds a few arm raises in rhythm with the Michael Jackson song.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Jonathan shouts.

"DISCO'S SUPER!" Jeremy proclaims.

"_Show 'em how funky, strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat iiiiit, beat iiiiit, beat iiit_—no, no, seriously, beat it; that Title shot's going to me…" Disco suddenly cuts his routine off, and Caesar has gone from chuckling to enraged.

"Oh great Jupiter—NO, IT'S NOT!" Caesar protests. "NO, it is not—I, Gaius Julius Caesar, am growing tired of this _stultitia_!"

"You know what? So am I!" Dan Kuso pipes back in after the Roman Emperor, garnering cheers. "Because I made my point as directly as possible: I am GETTING my Universal Championship back from Aran Ryan! And if that means I have to work my way back up to EARNING that shot, then I have no problem doing that whatsoever! If that means dishing out a dose of Fighting Spirit to go through all three of you and then go through YOU to become Champ for the second time, then all you need to do is give me a time and a place!"

"_Any_time? _Any_place?" Aran flashes a snarky grin. "Oh, the irony o' those words, fella…"

Dan glares at Aran. "…You don't think I'm serious? I can TELL you don't think I'm serious. Let me tell you something, Aran – I don't have any more guilt, I don't have any more demons, I don't have anything dirty hanging on my conscience… I don't have anything else redirecting my focus right now, which means that ALL of my energies are being sent directly towards the gold you have and the people in my way of getting it, which includes all of those people around you right now. Take a good look at them now…and then look at what I'll do to them, and THEN tell me if you still think that you should be smiling right now!"

Doc takes Dan's words to heart and looks at how the Celtic Clubber is going to react. Aran looks at his Universal Championship Belt…takes it into his right hand…and raises it over his head, drawing multiple jeers and boos. "I'm the CCW Universal Champion, fella… That's PLENTY of reason to smile."

Dan grits his teeth. "Well, you mark my words, Aran—and Doc Louis, you mark them too: sooner rather than later…I'll be taking that reason away from you, and I'm gonna wipe that smug, Irish grin off of your—"

_[Iiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you down_

_Iiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you…dowwwwwwwwwwn!]_

("Taking You Down" by Egypt Central plays)

Dan pauses and gains a curious look on his face…as Shun Kazami ambles onto the stage wearing a black T-shirt with the word "Ventus" inscribed in script on the front of it. Dan's fellow _Bakugan_ character surveys the scene in the Ozone Lair before beginning to walk past the stage, down the ramp and to the ring where Dan is standing.

"Well NOW you're getting interesting here," Jonathan says. "And Dan's interest is piqued as well—here comes Shun Kazami, his buddy!"

"Wonder what HE has to add to all of this?" Al says.

"Shun was one of the individuals who came to Dan Kuso's aid against the Resistance last Sunday, the other being May, of course," notes Jeremy as Shun enters the ring, requesting his own microphone from the timekeeper. Shun clears his throat and looks his friend Dan dead in the face.

"Dan…what happened to you last Sunday…absolutely sucked," Shun says. "I mean, I was one of the guys who had your back against the Resistance and watched you scratch and claw and fight your way past them and past Deathstroke to keep your Gold in the Fort Briefcase and what was then YOUR Universal Championship. And right after that, I had no idea what was going to happen next, and obviously, neither did you. I felt for you when Aran did what he did, and, like you said, it wasn't even illegal, so that didn't help matters either way, did it? I was pissed backstage, just like you were! And there is nothing I would like more than watching you earn a measure of payback and TRULY complete that redemption chapter by beating Aran for the Belt…except ONE thing."

Dan blinks, motioning for Shun to elaborate.

"There IS one thing I'd like more than watching you beat Aran Ryan…and that's beating Aran Ryan MYSELF," Shun finishes his thought, drawing murmurs from the crowd. "I know you already have preconceived plans of your own for that prize, but Dan, I want it. I've wanted it for a long time and as determined as you are to get it back, I'm even MORE determined to wear it for the first time! YOU have a free ticket for a World Championship in your camp; you have something to fall back on whether you want to take it or not. THAT is YOUR opportunity…and this is going to be MINE."

Dan looks at his friend, not knowing how to respond in words but only gazing into his eyes. He isn't agreeing with what Shun is saying, but he can't quite find the words to say so. Meanwhile, though, Caesar is displeased.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, INDUBITABLY NOT!" Caesar protests. "I am not listening to you or ANYBODY else who comes from behind that curtain—I AM THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER! YOU WILL ALL HAIL CAESAR!"

"What if we don't WANT TO hail Caesar?" Sportacus queries.

"_QUOD DESIDERARIS NON EST MEA CURAE!_" Caesar shouts.

"YES, I AGREE, CAESAR!" Cris exclaims.

"You don't even know what he said!" Jeremy says.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Cris shoots. "Hail Caesar!"

"Whoa, take it easy, Roman Emperor!" Disco advises. "Did you catch the Chaos bug too? Gosh, you REALLY need some boogie in your life. Does Rome even have nightclubs? Tell you what – remind me! I'mma take you to a nightclub to club and dance with me after Aran and I do our thing and I become Universal Champ! It's gonna be fab-u-lous—I promise!"

"Grrrrrr…" Caesar seethes.

"That sounds great, Disco Kid, but I'M going to be the one wrestling Aran Ryan," Sportacus says.

"Actually, it's gonna be ME!" Shun cuts in.

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" Dan shouts. "I don't care if you're a relic of the past, a Nick Jr. character or a dancing boxer! Even if you're my best friend, I am NOT letting anything stop me from MY Universal Championship!"

"It ain't yours, son! It's ARAN'S!" Doc yells back at Dan.

All of the wrestlers bicker amongst themselves off-mic—including Aran Ryan the Champion—and the crowd starts picking sides, most of them siding with Kuso with "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!" chants. Some "SHUN! SHUN! SHUN!" and "SPORTACUS! SPORTACUS!" chants sneak in there, and even some "Disco Kid!" chants…conflicting with a few "Die Disco Die!" chants as well.

"Well, this crowd's cathartic!" Al says.

"NO ONE BUT DISCO KID!" Jeremy exclaims.

"_ANYONE_ BUT DISCO KID!" Jonathan yells himself.

"The Universal Championship's a hotbed right about now—Aran Ryan and Doc in the middle of it!" says Cris.

The debates continue until…

…

…

…

"_GENTLEMEN! GENTLEMEN! QUIET DOWN THIS INSTANT!_"

Commissioner Gordon is seen and heard from the Titantron, watching everyone suddenly come to a halt and look up at the big screen.

"Well, there's Commissioner Gordon to put a stop to the chatter!" Jonathan says.

"Of all of the voices we've heard on the matter, this one'll carry the bulk of the weight for certain!" Al states.

"Gentlemen!" Gordon clears his throat. "If you would quiet yourselves and listen for one moment, I have deliberated on the matter in question. I have heard everyone's words and now I have words of my own. Aran Ryan is the current CCW Universal Champion, and with respect to his reference of CCW regulations, he is correct – the CCW Jackpot Briefcase does NOT permit a rematch clause to be utilized. That means that the Universal Championship picture at this time is wide open for all of you, and from the sound of things you all want a piece of the pie. I do remember the _Meltdown _Universal Challenge Gauntlet and I remember how all of you performed. That is why I've determined that we are going to decide a new CCW Universal Championship contender…NEXT WEEK on _Ozone 38_! And how are we going to do that? It's going to be…'The Roman Emperor' Caesar, who eliminated three men in the field from the Gauntlet…"

Caesar raises an arm over his head, smirking and taunting the fans to a chorus of boos.

"…versus Sportacus, who ALSO eliminated three men AND defeated a former Universal AND World Champion…"

Sportacus responds by doing a backflip and landing on his feet, raising an arm of his own over his head, drawing cheers.

"…versus Disco Kid, the man who never got a chance to be in the Gauntlet in the first place…"

"YES!" Jeremy cheers.

Disco Kid does a spin move followed by a split on the stage, celebrating his entry into the match.

"Son of a bitch…" Jonathan grumbled.

Gordon continues…

…

…

"…versus Shun Kazami, who played a role in last Sunday's Double or Nothing proceedings…"

Shun nods approvingly of Gordon's addition, mouthing, "It's MY time…" But in the interim, Dan Kuso was wearing a look of craving, hoping that there was more to the announcement…

…

…

…

…

…

"…and Dan Kuso…you don't have a rematch clause…and that means you're going to have to EARN a match against Aran Ryan for the Title, and so YOU'LL be in this match as well, making it a High Five-Way for #1 Contention!"

The crowd cheers as Dan flicks his nose and flashes a grin, clapping his hands thrice in agreement with the decision. Shun looks at Dan out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the screen.

"It'll be one fall to a finish next week on_ Ozone_ between the five of you, and the winner faces Aran Ryan in his first Universal Title defense at _Pandemonium_!" Gordon states. "Is everybody clear?"

The five announced participants indicate that they understand completely.

"Excellent! Then it is settled. Best of luck to all of you!" Gordon says before disappearing from the Titantron, leaving the others about their business.

Aran Ryan looks to all of the challenging men and smirks. "Yes, good luck…'cause yer all gonna need it, fellas!"

"Got that right, baby!" Doc agrees gleefully. "It doesn't matter who wins! It doesn't make a difference! The CHAMP is right here, y'all! Celtic Clubber, DLP!"

"Doc Louis and Aran Ryan looking and sounding confident, but the CCW Universal Championship is the apple of eight eyes right now—Sportacus, Caesar, Kazami, and the former Champion Kuso!" Jonathan says.

"AND Disco Kid!" Jeremy adds.

"I refuse to place his name and 'Universal Championship' in the same sentence," Jonathan deadpans.

"Oh, come on—he's got as much of a chance as the rest of them!" Jeremy complains.

"Brother, I swear to God…" Jonathan facepalms.

"Actually, you swear to Gwen," Cris "corrects".

"Point is, five men will vie for the #1 Contender's spot for the Universal crown, and the man who attains pinfall or submission next week will earn that Universal Title Match at _Pandemonium _in the Allstate Arena," Al says.

"Dan Kuso wants a rematch with Aran Ryan, but it won't be so easy to get it now, will it?" Cris says. "Even his own friend wants a shot ahead of him right now—next week's gonna be exciting and interesting!"

"Now we know that ALL of Doc Louis Productions will be in action and defending their Titles in 23 nights – Forces of Nature against the Dragon Kids and Aran Ryan against an opponent whose identity will be discovered on _Ozone 38_!" says Jonathan.

"I hope it's Disco Kid! GOOOOO DISCO KID!" Jeremy says.

"I hope Disco Kid falls in a well," Jonathan deadpans.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon is talking on the phone in his office to an indistinct female on the other line.

"Yes, thank you very much—thank you… I'm looking forward to what you have in store for the second episode—are we going to see a new tournament start up—maybe Women's Title, Tag Titles…? …Ah, I see… Hm? …Who do I think will win the World Title? Well…in my esteemed opinion and analysis, I'd say that it'll be—"

Suddenly, Commissioner Gordon hears a knock at his door.

"…Could you hold on for one moment, please?" Gordon asks in the receiver. "…Thanks; I'll be right back—COME IN!" Gordon summons the visitor into his office…

…

…

…and it's CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang. The live crowd pops hugely for his appearance as Gordon puts the phone caller on hold.

"Liu Kang? Well, hello there," Gordon greets.

"Good evening, Mr. Gordon; I hope I have not interrupted anything pressing…" Liu Kang starts.

"No, no—you haven't whatsoever," Gordon assures. "Hey, while you're here, I'd like to say congratulations on your CCW Infinity Title retention at _Nevermore _AND your FWA for Tertiary Championship Match of the Year for 2013—and while I'm at it, well done for being named High Flyer of the Year as well!"

"Thank you very much, Gordon," Liu Kang nods respectfully. "It was a true honor to receive that award, and retaining my Infinity Championship against the man who disrespected Princess Kitana was also satisfying… Although, I give him credit where it is due; he was a worthy opponent and a skilled talent against me. He came within inches of taking the gold…but I came out on top. However, Commissioner Gordon, with that being said, I am here for a reason, and it involves the future of Liu Kang and THIS Infinity Title."

"What's that?" Gordon inquires.

"…Last week on _Ozone 36_, you and the Magnus Champion, Ben Tennyson had a heated conversation inside the ring that featured you making an important edict: the edict that Ben Tennyson could be forced to defend his Magnus Championship at any moment in any match without notice per your discretion," Liu Kang elaborates.

"That is correct," Gordon confirms, nodding as well. "At any point while Ben is representing CCW in a match, I have the authority to make him put that Title on the line. It's my way of keeping Ben Tennyson to a quality standard—something he claims he made CCW set and raise across the business… He wants to be the Best in the Universe? He'll have to be the best 24/7…"

Liu Kang nods. "Yes, yes, I see…and…I came here to ask you if you could enforce that same rule for me."

"I'm sorry?" Gordon does a double-take, blinking twice and not sure he heard correctly.

"The very same edict—I want it to apply to me. Anytime I'M in a match…representing CCW, I am willing to, at a moment's notice, put my Infinity Championship on the line," Liu Kang explains fully.

Gordon processes Liu Kang's proposition. "Liu Kang, are you sure—"

"When I first won this Infinity Championship—defeating Megaman at the first _CCW Jackpot _event," Liu Kang speaks, "I made a vow not just to myself but to the people of wrestling that I was going to start a legacy for the Infinity Championship that everyone can be proud of now and for years to come. That means I have to set a standard of my own, and if you're going to hold your WORLD Champion to the standard of always being the best there is…then I wish to be held to that very same expectation, against any and all comers."

"…You know that that ruling was made for disciplinary reasons for the most part, Liu Kang…" Gordon mentions. "With Ben's antics, the public relations havoc he's caused, I needed to reel him in by targeting the one thing he cherishes the most!"

"I understand. But _I_ see this as a world-class challenge for only the truest and most primed warrior," Liu Kang responds. "And I, Commissioner, am WELCOMING that very challenge."

Gordon takes a breath and adjusts his glasses, looking at the driven Shaolin Monk. "…Very well then, Liu Kang. Your request is granted. Infinity Championship is officially on call."

"Effective immediately?" Liu Kang inquires.

"Starting with your match TONIGHT," Gordon nods.

Liu Kang nodded himself. "Good. Thank you, Commissioner. I appreciate this very much. Now I must get ready for my match up next. Thank you again." Liu Kang bowed in respect to Gordon before letting himself out of the office.

"Certainly; take care," Gordon says as Liu Kang leaves…before raising an eyebrow, trying to process what just occurred before him. He blinks twice…then one more time…before giving a small grin. "Alright then… Didn't expect THAT from my Champion…" Gordon picks up the phone again, taking his caller off hold. "Okay, I'm back…"

"Interesting little deal there with Liu Kang—actually, more like an interesting BIG deal!" Jeremy says.

"Seven days after Commissioner Gordon declared that the CCW Magnus Title was on call and could be defended without notice at any time, Liu Kang's REQUESTED the same for his Infinity Championship!" Jonathan says.

"Talk about a rise to the call of duty as a Champion…but placing yourself in the same dangerous territory as Tennyson? That territory of having to treat every day as Champion, every MATCH as Champion, like it's your last? That kind of thing is difficult to deal with, and Liu Kang's WELCOMING it!" Jeremy says.

"And Liu Kang's in action in the next match here on _Ozone_—is the Belt going to be on the line RIGHT THERE? Gwen, I hope so…" Cris borderline pleads. "It'll make this monk regret trying to compare HIMSELF to our World Champion—who BY THE WAY, in much more important news, will be delivering his State of CCW Address later in the evening at the top of the next hour also!"

"That and more still to come here on _CCW Ozone_ live in Austin!" Al says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

"_CCW Pandemonium_ is indeed our next PPV, the TENTH PPV for CCW this fictional year, and I have a feeling that Chicago is going to be quite abuzz when we come rolling in," Al says.

"Agreed!" Jeremy says.

_[I'm the monster; I'm the creature_

_That makes you keep this from me_

_I'm the master of disaster, yeah_

_I'm the one who can't be trusted_

_My intentions questioned daily_

_Fighting over the story sold here, yeah]_

("Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo plays)

Tyson Granger of the Bladebreaker comes out, stretching his arms around in a windmill to warm up before holding up one finger and speaking, "Number One Blader in the World!" with a smirk. Tyson walks down to the ring with a blue lighting covering him, the crowd receiving him mostly with boos, with some slight cheers interspersed in there. Tyson jumps onto the ring apron, landing on his knee.

"WOOHOO! I'm stoked for this! Ring the bell!" Blader DJ says…as the bell does indeed sound. "Yes! This next match is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Okinawa, Japan, weighing 239 pounds, Tyson Granger!"

"Well, Blader DJ sure added a lot of fire behind THAT announcement!" chuckles Al. "That IS his fellow _Beyblade_ character, and also a former Tag Team Champion with Max Tate AND Takeru Takaishi. But tonight, he's in singles action—Kai isn't with him for the moment…"

"It's one-on-one—Kai'll likely be offering up his supports from the back," Jeremy says. "In the meanwhile, Tyson has a big chance in front of him to knock off a singles Champion right here live!"

"And considering exactly who said Champion is, this chance may just be bigger than we think…" Cris says.

…

("Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter and William Kyle White plays)

The crowd pops BIG TIME as the CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang comes down to the ring, his Infinity Championship over his shoulder. As Liu Kang stands onstage, he spreads his feet and raises the Belt over his head, drawing even bigger cheers from the fans as he makes his way into the Ozone Lair, placing the Belt back over his shoulder and walking to the ring. Liu Kang stands in front of the steel ring steps, bows, and walks up the steps and into the ring, vaulting over the top rope before raising his Belt a second time inside the ring by the ropes facing the hard camera.

"And his opponent, from China in Earthrealm, weighing 185 pounds, he is the current CCW Infinity Champion, Liu Kang!" Blader DJ announces.

"What you see with him right now is the CCW Infinity Championship that he successfully defended at _Nevermore_ against Don Flamenco in the Two-out-of-Three Falls Match, winning 2-1," says Al. "What you do NOT see is the FWA Liu Kang won for said match as well as the FWA for High Flyer of the Year, which also went to CCW's Shaolin."

"What a 2013 real-time year this dude had, and he wanted to start 2014 with a bang as well, and he's made quite a leap in doing so to start—he's kicked off by placing his OWN CCW Infinity Championship on call; the same edict laid upon Ben Tennyson last week by Commissioner Gordon, Liu Kang asked for himself! Liu Kang is challenging the ENTIRE _Ozone _roster to step it up to him, because he has made it clear that he will ALWAYS be ready!" Jeremy says.

"Is he ready right NOW? THIS match might end up being for the Title!" Cris notes. "Remember – Gordon said that the edict was in effect starting with THIS match, so is Liu Kang ready to possibly LOSE the Infinity crown to Tyson Granger tonight?"

"…I don't think he's ready to LOSE, but I think he's definitely ready to DEFEND," says Jeremy.

"We'll see…" Cris crosses his arms…

…

…

…

…

…as the bell rings, timekeeper Mickey MacElroy taking hold of the CCW Infinity Championship Belt.

"Well, we're already underway, so I assume that means this'll be a NON-TITLE match," Jonathan says.

"Looks like it," Jeremy nods. "Here we go!"

Liu Kang and Tyson circle around one another to kick things off. The Infinity Champ starts off with a Leg Kick to the left thigh of Granger, then a second one, feeling out the Bladebreaker. Tyson remains composed and Liu Kang keeps up the opening offense with another Leg Kick…until Tyson manages to snatch Liu Kang's leg and push Liu Kang back to the canvas. Tyson corrals the leg and hooks it for the first pinning attempt of the match…but it's a near-fall. Liu Kang sits up and Tyson rolls behind him, executing a stiff Soccer Kick right between the shoulder blades. Tyson hits the ropes, running forward…and Liu Kang manages to intercept Tyson on the run with a Leg Sweep, quickly taking the calves out from underneath his foe. Liu Kang stands, walks on Tyson's gut, and hits the ropes thereafter…into a Leg Drop onto Tyson's throat! Liu Kang transitions into Side Control and delivers a series of Elbows directly into the side of Tyson's body, aiming for the kidney and hitting it five times before pushing Tyson down into a lateral press: 1…2…Tyson kicks out. Liu Kang grabs Tyson's head and applies a Front Chancery on the canvas. The Shaolin Monk continues to wear down the Beyblade original.

"Liu Kang, as we mentioned, High Flyer of the Year for 2013," says Jonathan, "but right now, using a wear-down approach to kick things off, not such a fast pace…"

"Liu Kang likes taking it to the air, but he's quite adept at other methods of wrestling as well—technical for one, also brawling; we saw him brawl a bit with Don Flamenco," Jeremy adds.

Tyson, however, begins to stand and manages to Back Body Drop Liu Kang out of the hold. Then Tyson turns around and delivers three Soccer Kicks directly to the back as Liu Kang is seated…before hitting the ropes. Tyson attempts a big Shoot Kick across Liu Kang's chest, but Liu Kang rolls out of the way; Liu Kang stands and hits a Spinning Back Kick to the chest. Liu Kang nails a kick to Tyson's nose as he's hunched over, and then he hits a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw!

"THERE'S some of the aerial offense!" Al calls.

Liu Kang hits an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Clothesline off of the ropes. Tyson gets up and Liu Kang hits a Scoop Slam, then a Knee Drop across the forehead. Tyson is slower to stand this time, but when he does, Liu Kang Irish Whips him into the ropes. Tyson rebounds and walks into a Japanese Arm Drag! Liu Kang maintains hold of the arm and transitions into a Grounded Headscissors on Tyson. Tyson tries to struggle free, starting to get frustrated, but Liu Kang, focused as ever, starts to use his hands for leverage, pushing up on the Headscissors. Tyson scoots himself towards the ropes, looking for a rope break, but Liu Kang manages to scoot away to the center of the ring, maintaining the Headscissors. Tyson turns himself around onto his belly but Liu Kang keeps the Headscissors applied. Tyson stays in it for 10 more seconds…before forward rolling his way on Liu Kang's back and out of the grip! Tyson stays on Liu Kang, grabs the back of his head, and hits a Facebuster, smashing the _MK _star's face into the mat! Then Tyson applies a Camel Clutch, as it is his turn to wear down the Infinity Champ. Liu Kang is wincing in the hold, and Tyson tries to pull further back with the submission maneuver…but Liu Kang is able to grab one of Tyson's hands, pry it loose, and crawl between Tyson's leg while hanging onto the arm. Liu Kang, while on a knee, wrenches the arm, applying a Wrist Lock. Liu Kang executes an Arm Wringer, pulling Tyson towards a corner of the squared circle. Liu Kang then attempts to Irish Whip Tyson into the opposite corner, but Tyson reverses it. Tyson runs towards the corner, but Liu Kang raises up his knees to meet Tyson's dome! Tyson backward rolls from the blow…and immediately snaps up and tries running at Liu Kang a second time…only for Liu Kang to push Tyson into the corner, sidestep him, and deliver a HUGE Enzuigiri right to the back of Tyson's head!

"OH MAN, DID YOU HEAR THAT KICK?!" exclaims Al.

"Oh-hooooo buddy, that was a WICKED one!" Jeremy whistles. "Damn!"

"Liu Kang might just have the stiffest, most impactful kicks in CCW—he's the Zoe Payne of _Ozone_, if you will!" Cris makes an analogy to his RR compatriot.

"Sure…" Jonathan says.

Liu Kang follows that up by placing Tyson onto the top rope, sitting him there as he's facing away from the middle of the ring. Liu Kang clubs Tyson's back two times before placing him in the Tree of Woe. Tyson is hung upside down in the corner, and Liu Kang starts backing up.

"And now, the Infinity Champion starting to hit his stride—he has taken a firm control over this matchup after the first few minutes," says Al.

Liu Kang charges at Tyson Granger…and delivers a Capo Kick to the clavicle and face!

"Liu Kang, from a low-angle—BASHES into the face of the former AWF Tag Team Champ!" Al calls.

"Jushin Liger's smiling on the sight of that one," Jonathan says.

Liu Kang pulls Tyson up from the Tree of Woe and places him on the top turnbuckle, climbing up after him—but not before clubbing his back three more times and executing a Shoot Kick. Liu Kang stands on the middle rope, then the top rope, and he looks to the crowd and sets up for an Super Inverted Frankensteiner…

…

…

…but Tyson hangs onto the top rope and stays fast while Liu Kang crashes hard onto the mat!

"OOOH! Tried for the Rana, but nothing doing there!" Al says.

"Tyson able to hang onto the top rope and keep from dropping with Liu Kang—good for him on the awareness that time," Cris says.

Liu Kang starts to stand up, clutching his head from falling down hard. Tyson starts to posture up onto the top rope, waiting for Liu Kang to start getting to his feet…

…

…

…

…and Tyson Granger leaps from the top rope, turns in mid-air, and delivers a 180 Over Castle onto Liu Kang!

"HOOOOOOLY NECKBREAKER!" Jeremy exclaims. "Tyson turning in mid-air to nail it!"

"Liu Kang falling onto the external occipital protuberance in a vile fashion," Jonathan says.

As Liu Kang is folded up from the maneuver, Tyson manages to hold Liu Kang's leg and hold him down for the pinning combination: 1…

"And now Tyson covers!"

2…

"What a win this would be…"

…

…

…

"…over the CURRENT INFINITY CHAMPION—and two-time FWA winner, but Liu Kang powers out at 2," Al calls.

Tyson stands up as Liu Kang kicks out of the pinfall…and then Tyson pulls Liu Kang over from a supine to a prone position, grabbing him by the legs…and tossing him across the ring into a Wheelbarrow Suplex, again dropping Liu Kang onto his head!

"But Tyson's got the edge in offense right now, and you're right—knocking off Liu Kang tonight would be HUGE for Tyson this evening," says Cris.

Tyson stands up and Liu Kang groggily gets to his feet, and the bearer of Dragoon hurls Liu Kang out of the ring through the second and top ropes. Tyson walks over to the ring apron next, waiting for Liu Kang to get to a vertical base of his own. Tyson then takes a leap from the ring edge…and delivers a Double Axe-Handle to the back of Liu Kang's neck! Liu Kang stumbles into the security barricade, leaning against it in pain while Tyson continues his offensive. Tyson delivers a quartet of Head Slams straight into the top of the security barricade…before Mat Slamming him against the ring apron behind him!

"Tyson loves to go high VELOCITY on his maneuvers, and you can see it there with that head-based attack—good Lord!" Jonathan says.

Tyson hits a kick to the gut, then a European Uppercut to the jaw that sends Liu Kang back. Tyson delivers four fists to the top of the head before pulling Liu Kang into his clutches. Tyson lifts Liu Kang up for a Suplex…and then places Liu Kang's legs onto the ring apron. Tyson hangs onto Liu Kang in that precarious position over the floor…

…

…

…but Liu Kang breaks himself free and delivers three Forearm Smashes to push Tyson away. As Tyson tries to pursue again, Liu Kang grabs Tyson by the head and Headbutts him backward before adjusting himself onto the ring edge, sitting down on the apron…and hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the side of Tyson's head, knocking him loopy! Liu Kang then slides back underneath the bottom rope, runs across the ring, hits the opposite set of ropes…

…

…

…

…and…Tyson jumps onto the ring apron—only for Liu Kang to hit a Running Spear into Tyson's gut that causes the Bladebreaker to go backwards and fall off of the apron to the floor!

"Tyson may've tried to cut Liu Kang off—I think Liu Kang may've have a Suicide Dive in mind, but Liu Kang had GREAT sense of mind to adjust his offense and stay a step ahead of his opponent!" Jonathan says.

"This is why Don Flamenco tried to get inside Liu Kang's head to wrest the Infinity Title from him at _Nevermore_—because Liu Kang DOES have that damn sense of perception!" Cris states. "But just as Liu Kang beat the Spaniard to the punch, so he is beating Granger!"

Liu Kang waits as Tyson starts to stand up…

…

…and the Shaolin Monk goes for a Corkscrew Plancha over the top onto Tyson…

…but Tyson catches Liu Kang in his arms! The crowd gasps as Tyson hangs onto Liu Kang…

…

…

…pulls Liu Kang up, transitions him swiftly into a Suplex position and drops the Infinity Champion with a Brainbuster on the floor!

"Oh no—OH NO! YIKES!" Jeremy shouts.

"And Tyson was a step ahead of LIU KANG on that occasion!" says Cris.

"Sure was! That Brainbuster just ROCKED the hero of Earthrealm big time!" Al says.

"Took a bit out of Tyson Granger, but only that—A BIT, compared to what it took out of his adversary," Jonathan calls.

Tyson stands up and pushes Liu Kang back inside the ring, the latter appearing to be nothing more than deadweight. Tyson rolls inside the ring again, and then he goes for the cover, yelling for the referee Scott Van Buren to count! Van Buren does the honors: 1…

"And now Tyson wants to complete things…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.675 Liu Kang kicks out!

"…in VICTORY—but Liu Kang kicks out!" Al calls.

Tyson stands up and scowls at the referee, not at all agreeing with the call by the official…but accepting it and moving on with a hard stomp to the ear of Liu Kang, causing the Shaolin to roll supine. Tyson adds to the onslaught with a kick to the ribs, causing Liu Kang to roll towards the ropes even more, but Granger prevents him from rolling to the outside. Tyson propels off of the middle rope and delivers a Rope-Aided Knee Drop to the back of Liu Kang's head. Then Tyson rolls Liu Kang over onto his belly and delivers a Rope-Aided Knee Drop to the face of the Infinity Champion. Tyson hits the ropes in front of him and hits a Forearm Drop across the face of Liu Kang; then he rubs his forearm deep into Liu Kang's face without fail, sneering as he does so before pulling Liu Kang up to his feet and holding him by the hair for a Back Elbow to the bridge of the nose. Tyson hits the ropes and delivers a Kitchen Sink Knee to the gut that flips Liu Kang over into a seated position. As Liu Kang is on his posterior, Tyson scores with a five consecutive Soccer Kicks to the spine…

…and then, after hitting the ropes…he hits a Running Forearm Smash right to the back of the head!

"OHHH! And how about THAT for a blow to the back of one's head?" Cris chuckles. "Liu Kang's kick to the head from earlier may've rung big time, but so did that!"

"And now Tyson—"

"Shut up, Jeremy—I'm calling this pinfall!" Cris cuts the Black Mamba off as Tyson goes for the pin, hooking Liu Kang's leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.77 Liu Kang gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—NOT mate…" Cris says. "Gwen, it's hard to keep this Liu Kang down…"

"Liu Kang, keep in mind, never WAS pinned or submitted on Sunday; the one fall he yielded to Flamenco was by a DQ decision," Jonathan notes.

"Tyson's coming close to a pin here, but no such luck for him," Al says.

Tyson picks Liu Kang up and places him over his shoulder…walks to a corner…and delivers Snake Eyes, dropping Liu Kang onto the top turnbuckle face-first! Then Tyson grabs Liu Kang as he stumbles backward and scores with a Russian Legsweep. Tyson floats into a mounted position, delivering fists to the head, trying to work over Liu Kang's equilibrium even further.

"Liu Kang's getting his head clobbered right now—gah! See the way his head bounced on that Russian Legsweep?" Jeremy observes. "Yeah, Tyson's trying to make Liu Kang dizzier than a squirrel in a washing machine right now."

Tyson stands up over Liu Kang, splaying his arms confidently as Blader DJ at ringside applauds and cheers on his fellow _Beyblade_ character. Tyson smirks as he pulls Liu Kang back up to his feet…delivers a Chop to the chest…and then, as Liu Kang is groggy, Tyson takes him and delivers a Fisherman's Suplex. Tyson covers Liu Kang once again: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.829 Liu Kang kicks out!

"…ma—only two AGAIN!" Cris says.

Tyson moves over to Liu Kang's skull and ensnares him in a Cobra Clutch, standing up and hanging onto the Shaolin Monk as he does so. Liu Kang tries to Up-Kick his way out of the hold, lying on his back and trying to get Tyson to let go. Tyson does let go momentarily…but Granger is able to latch it on a second time, pulling Liu Kang up to his feet. Then Tyson backs up into a corner, hanging onto Liu Kang as he does so. The Beyblader pulls himself up the corner, climbing to the bottom rope…then the middle rope…then the top rope, causing Liu Kang to get lifted above the ground, his feet no longer touching the canvas!

"There's some STRENGTH on Tyson Granger! Hiwatari's usually the strongman for the Bladebreakers, but Tyson's far from a slouch in comparison," Cris says.

"Indeed, indeed—and the leverage Tyson's getting on this hold is not helping Liu Kang's state of mind whatsoever," Jonathan says.

Tyson holds Liu Kang in the Elevated Cobra Clutch for close to seven seconds before dropping the Kombatant unceremoniously back onto the canvas. Tyson taunts on the top rope, flashing another smirk again before pointing to Blader DJ at ringside, winking at him before jumping off of the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Diving Bulldog onto Liu Kang as the Infinity Champion is back on his feet!

"And that Bulldog helps matters even less!" adds Al.

Tyson yells, "How damn good am I?! How damn good?! Give me a number!" The crowd receives this with a mixed reaction—mostly boos. Then Liu Kang sits up groggily and Tyson looks into his eyes. The Bladebreaker hits one mocking Big Boot to the back of Liu Kang's head, more so playing with the skull of the _MK _Champion than aiming to attack. Tyson toys with Liu Kang even more, and the fans are not amused.

"Tyson not thinking much of Liu Kang in the state that he's in…" Jonathan comments.

"I think that's a mistake, bro…" Jeremy says.

"It isn't when you have things this well in hand!" comments Cris. "Tyson's swagger's at an all-time freaking high right now, and it deserves to be! Liu Kang might be too confused to even fight back!"

Tyson chuckles to himself, laughing in Liu Kang's face…before hitting the ropes, thinking of a Running Knee Strike directly to the dome…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang backward rolls to his feet as Tyson is running at him…

…

…

…and catches and drops Tyson onto the top rope with a Flapjack into a Stun Gun!

"OH! You were saying, Cris?" Jeremy says.

"Oh, buzz off," Cris deadpans.

"Liu Kang DOES have the awareness to return fire, and he does so with the Stun Gun! And now Tyson's the one who's in a daze!" Al says.

Liu Kang leans near the ring ropes while Tyson clutches his neck and chest in distress. The CCW Infinity Champion catches his bearings and tries to capture a sense of where exactly he is, while Tyson comes up coughing profusely on his end. Liu Kang takes a quick look behind him…and then he Springboards off of the middle rope and connects with a Lariat!

"And now the High Flyer of the YEAR! Taking flight—Springboard Lariat!" says Jonathan.

Liu Kang hits the ropes, and Tyson ducks under; on the return, Liu Kang delivers a Running Hurricanrana, sending Tyson into the ropes himself. Liu Kang hits two Shoot Kicks to the chest, then a Palm Strike to the abdomen. Liu Kang grabs Tyson…executes a Rolling Snapmare, brings Tyson down, and scores with a Shoot Kick right to the chest! This is followed up with a Standing Moonsault, watching Tyson writhe and stand to his feet. Liu Kang hits a Knife Edge Chop…followed by a second…then a third…then a fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh, showing no mercy on Tyson's chest whatsoever!

"Rapid-fire—Liu Kang, no signs of stopping in 'im!" Al calls.

"Tyson's chest might be the color of Gwen's bodily fluids right now…" Jeremy chuckles.

"May Gwen have mercy on your soul with that one," Cris remarks. "She won't, by the way. There's your spoiler."

Liu Kang Irish Whips Tyson into the ropes, and he attempts another Chop to the chest…

…

…

…but Tyson grabs Liu Kang's arm, counters, and reverses with an Irish Whip of his own. Tyson goes for a Back Body Drop, but Liu Kang reverses with a Sunset Flip…bringing Tyson down and then, as he's on his back, scoring with a sudden Double Foot Stomp!

"OH MAN, I hate that move!" Cris winces.

"I don't think Tyson's too fond of it either," Jonathan says matter-of-factly.

"Lightning-quick with the Sunset Flip into the Stomp!" Jeremy says.

Tyson gets to his knees, clutching his chest in immense agony…and Liu Kang adds to said agony with Shoot Kicks to the chest a la Daniel Bryan, the crowd indulging the maneuver with "YES!" chants for each kick. Liu Kang fires with five straight such chest kicks to Granger…and then Liu Kang lets out a massive ROAR…

…

…

…

…

…before issuing a BRUTAL Roundhouse Kick right to Tyson's cranium!

"And I don't like THAT move either!" Cris shouts.

"I won't say that Liu Kang has the most wicked kicks in Fiction Wrestling…but I can't name many whose offense is more vicious with the feet than his!" says Jeremy.

"And Tyson rolling to the outside…and Liu Kang's got him in his sights; Tyson Granger, not out of the woods…!" Al says.

Liu Kang hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and this time, he nails the Suicide Dive!

"SOARING…AAAAAAAND SCORING!" Al exclaims.

"LIU KANG'S THE ONE LETTING IT RIP RIGHT NOW!" Jeremy says.

"The Infinity Champion rising to the occasion, as he's been known to do!" Al says.

Liu Kang stands up as the crowd is chanting his name to high volumes! The Shaolin takes Tyson back inside the ring, shoving him into the squared circle before climbing to the apron himself…and then to the top rope! Liu Kang points to the sky with his pointer finger, then points to his target…

…

…postures up…

…leaps…

…

…

…

…and delivers a High-Angle Senton Bomb!

"AND NOW THE SWANTON!" Jonathan exclaims.

"The moves I'm not liking one bit are racking up!" growls Cris.

Liu Kang hooks a leg for the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Tyson gets the shoulder up!

"…FORGE—DOOON'T forget it!" Jeremy yells. "Don't forget it—Tyson's still in it!"

"Thank Gwen," Cris remarks.

"The AWF and Animated alumnus is giving Liu Kang a bigger fight that one might think, and considering Liu Kang's new petition for placing his own Championship on call, Tyson scoring the win here would send a HUGE message!" Al says.

"That's why I want to see Granger get the W here! The Infinity Title scene would EXPLODE on something like that!" Cris says.

Liu Kang picks Tyson up in a Front Facelock and sets up for a DDT…

…

…but Tyson counters with a Wrist Lock and goes for the Terminal Velocity instead! Liu Kang is able to lift up a knee to Tyson's jaw, dazing him and preventing him from delivering the move. The knee sends Tyson into the corner…and seeing this, Liu Kang prepares for the Kombination. Liu Kang charges at the Beyblader…

…

…

…

…drills him with a Shining Wizard…

…

…

…and then drops him hard with a Bulldog coming away!

"KOMBINATION! THE KNEE, THE BULLDOG, THE FACE OF TYSON GETTING HARMED!" says Jonathan.

"Could be about time to wrap this baby up!" Jeremy says.

Liu Kang goes for the pin: 1…

"Let's see! Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tyson gets the shoulder up just in time!

"…forge—NOOO!" Jeremy exclaims. "Tyson STILL stays alive!"

"ANOTHER near-fall—wow!" Al says.

"Oh, I'm LOVING this here on _Ozone_!" says Cris.

Liu Kang points to the corner…and the fans notice what's coming.

"And now, Liu Kang may be sensing the finale on the way!" Jonathan says.

Liu Kang stands up…walks to the corner…

…checks Tyson's supine condition on the mat…

…

…

…jumps once…

…jumps twice…

…

…and…

…gets CAUGHT in an Elevated Prawn Hold on the top rope!

"TYSON'S UP!" Jeremy shrieks.

"YEAH, HE IS!" Cris says with a grin.

"UH-OH!" Al interjects.

Tyson pulls Liu Kang out of the corner…

…

…

…

…

…and he CHARGES at the opposite side, tossing Liu Kang with a Turnbuckle Powerbomb!

"BUCKLE BOOOMB!" the twins call in unison.

"LIU KANG'S HEAD SNAPPED ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH THAT!" Al says.

The crowd is in a state of shock from the maneuver by Granger, and the Bladebreaker isn't finished, standing up from the Falling variation of the Buckle Bomb. Tyson takes a defenseless Shaolin out of the corner…

…

…

…places him in a Military Press…

…

…

…

…and DECKS him with a Dragoon Drop, planting Liu Kang's head smack-dab onto of the top turnbuckle!

"OH MY GOD!" Al exclaims.

"OH YOUR GWEN! BALLGAME!" Cris calls.

"AND HOW ABOUT THE STATE OF LIU KANG'S HEAD NOW?!" Jonathan shouts.

"CALLING IT!" Cris says as Tyson pulls Liu Kang away from the ropes and pins her: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Liu Kang gets the shoulder up and the crowd pops!

"…MAT—WAIT, WHAT?!" Cris can't believe it. "HOW THE…?! HOW THE HELL DID LIU KANG KICK OUT OF THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT HIS SKULL MUST BE RINGING!" Jonathan calls.

"No kidding!" Jeremy nods. "And Tyson's got to be wondering, what do I have to do to put Liu Kang down and away?!"

Tyson is indeed wondering such a thing…and one move in particular comes to mind. Tyson motions for Liu Kang to reach his feet. Tyson smirks, sensing that the end is near and a win over the Infinity Champion is in the bag. Tyson grabs Liu Kang, cradles his head, hooks one of his legs…

"Terminal Velocity time!" Cris calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…and snaps backward with the Terminal Velocity—BUT Liu Kang is able to flip all the way over onto his feet instead of landing on his head and neck!

"HE GOT I—**WHAT?!**" Cris is thunderstruck, as are the Austin fans!

"HOLY GUACAMOLE ON A BURRITO, HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" Jeremy wonders.

"LIU KANG LANDED ALL THE WAY ONTO HIS FEET!" Jonathan exclaims.

Tyson stands up, unaware that Liu Kang is up as well! And as soon as Tyson stands…Liu Kang drops him with an Armageddrop!

"THE ARMAGEDDROP!" Al calls. "REAR MAT SLAM, SIT-OUT STYLE!"

Liu Kang picks Tyson up immediately afterwards, ready to finish him off. He puts his opponent in a Double Pumphandle…

"And now…the finale…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang…can't hit the Shaolin Bomb! Tyson is able to prevent it with a Bell Clap to either side of Liu Kang's head while cradled! This causes Liu Kang to let go of Tyson and tend to his skull. That allows Tyson in turn to spin around and rattle Liu Kang with an ENORMOUS Discus Clothesline!

"OHHHHHH, JESUS!" Jeremy shouts. "THAT HAD HEAT ON IT AND THEN SOME!"

"LIU KANG'S HEAD'S STILL ATTACHED AND I DON'T QUITE KNOW HOW!" Jonathan hollers.

Tyson performs a cutthroat taunt, pulling Liu Kang to his feet, motioning that it's all over…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, in the center of the ring, Tyson Granger delivers the Dragoon Drop!

"SECOND DRAGOON DROP! THIS ONE, CENTER OF THE RING!" Al calls.

"AND THIS ONE…" Cris begins.

Tyson, confident as confident can be, raises an arm over his head while dropping down for the pin: 1…

"…SHALL MARK…"

2…

"…CHECK AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Liu Kang gets the shoulder up to the awe of the entire building!

"…MAAAAAA—OH COME ON! HOW?! HOW?! HOW?!" Cris three-peats as Tyson glares at the referee with teeth gritted so hard they seem as though they're about to pop out.

"LIU KANG IS STILL FIGHTING WITH ALL THAT HE HAS—HOW MUCH THAT MAY BE, I'M UNSURE!" Al says.

"TYSON GRANGER IS LIVID!" Jonathan exclaims. "AND A PART OF ME CANNOT BLAME THE MAN! THE SECOND DRAGOON DROP OF THE MATCH, AND IT ONLY GETS A COUNT OF TWO—A CLOSE COUNT, BUT ONLY TWO REGARDLESS!"

Tyson hollers, "HOW IS HE NOT DONE?! TELL ME THAT WAS THREE!" Scott Van Buren stands fast on his call of a near-fall, however. Tyson runs his hands through his hair in a frustrated fashion as he backs into a corner, contemplating what he can possibly go for next…

…

…

…and suddenly, his brown eyes light up…

"Tyson's got to do something; I don't know what it is, but it has to be something," says Cris.

…

…and Tyson slowly motions for Liu Kang to rise, mouthing a solitary word… "_Spear…_"

"I saw 'Spear'… Maybe a Spear IS that something…" says Jonathan.

Tyson repeats, "Spear…" one more time softly as Liu Kang is starting to reach a vertical base again, albeit slowly but surely. The _G-Revolution _blader continues waiting, patient yet driven.

…

The fans are on their feet, wondering when, how, and if Tyson will go for it. Liu Kang is slow to rise…

…

…and Tyson, either tired of waiting…or perhaps receiving a better idea, ascends to the top rope.

"Now TOP rope…?" Al scratched his head.

…

Tyson repeated, "Spear… Spear… Spear…"

"Maybe a Spear from the TOP—a Spear from the top rope!" Jeremy says.

"That may just be what it takes! Go a little farther! Fight a little harder! Spear a little higher!" Cris quips.

Tyson continues his five-letter mantra of the moment…while Liu Kang is now standing, barely. Liu Kang is about to turn around to face the _Beyblade_ protagonist…and Tyson is measuring him all the way!

"Tyson Granger…wanted to take things from Pegasus level to Falling Star level, and if you're wondering why I'm saying this, it's because it's being drawn from the playbook of Tyson's…"

Liu Kang turns around…

…

…and Tyson jumps…thinking Spear…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…Liu Kang intercepts the Diving Spear with a SICK Roundhouse Kick to the side of Tyson's head!

"…PROTÉG**ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!**" Jonathan shrieks as the Roundhouse connects! The entire Austin crowd explodes!

"THE ROUNDHOUSE! THE ROUNDHOUSE KICK! TYSON NEVER SAW IT COMING! IT WAS QUICKER THEN A HICCUP!" Al shouts.

"OH MY GWEN!" Cris exclaims. "TYSON'S UNMOVING!"

"HE'S GOTTA BE OUT, MAN! STICK A FORK IN HIM!" Jeremy yells.

With the crowd electrified by the counter in mid-air, Liu Kang still standing and Tyson Granger supine and motionless on the canvas, Liu Kang points to the turnbuckle, not wasting any more time…

…

…makes his way over to the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Flawless Victory!

"OR STICK HIM INSTEAD WITH A FLAWLESS VICTORY!" Al says.

"GAME OVER…" Cris utters.

Liu Kang hooks both of Tyson's legs, and the crowd counts along: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy completes. "WOW, WOW, WOW!" The bell rings!

"AND LIU KANG IS VICTORIOUS!" Jonathan announces as "Exploding Helmets" plays!

Liu Kang gets off of Tyson's still immobile body, throwing a fist outward in celebration of his hard-fought victory over the more than game Bladebreaker! The crowd is ecstatic, cheering 100% of the way, and Blader DJ says, "Well…here is your winner, the CCW Infinity Champion, Liu Kang! But please, give a hand for Tyson! He was great out there! …But yeah, Liu Kang's your winner."

"Heheheheh! Well, Blader DJ may be biased to Tyson, understandably so," Jeremy says, "but he's 100% right—Tyson Granger was GAME tonight, but Liu Kang was just a step ahead, a cut above, and that is why HE is out Infinity Champion!"

"What a match, what a victory, what a performance! Tyson Granger gave it all he had, even tapping into some descending ideas towards the end, but that Roundhouse, that UNBELIEVABLE Roundhouse—BAM!—would mark the true beginning of the end, and Liu Kang shows us not just why he's the Infinity Champ, but why he is the High Flyer of the Year as well!" Jonathan says.

"Gotta give the man some credit," Cris admits. "I thought Liu Kang was a downed and beaten man on many an occasion, but not to be! And if THIS is what we have from our Infinity Champion…this new challenge Liu Kang's applied to his gold might not be as easy as it sounds."

"It never WAS easy, Collinsworth…but I think that it just showed itself to look even HARDER after that showing," says Jeremy.

Liu Kang grabs his CCW Infinity Championship from the timekeeper, raises it over his head inside the ring for the world to see, takes in the chants and cheers of the fans in the Frank Erwin Center…and bows respectfully in front of them and also to his opponent Tyson, who is still unconscious on the mat.

"Liu Kang with a show of respect to Granger, but I don't think Tyson's aware enough to notice…" says Jeremy.

"Someone'll pass the message to him, I suppose…" Jonathan states as Liu Kang exits the ring and makes his way up the ramp, taking in the high praise for his match on the way back up the ramp. Liu Kang gives some of the fans high-fives on the way up to the stage before reaching the top of the stage…

…

…

…

…where Liu Kang comes face-to-face with Kai Hiwatari, Tyson's tag team partner!

"Uh-oh… There's Kai Hiwatari, and he doesn't look too pleased," Al says.

"Nor SHOULD he—his partner lost to that man, and Kai's eying him like a HAWK," Cris says.

"Liu Kang paid Tyson respect after the match; I'm not sure if that registers to Hiwatari, however…" says Jonathan.

"It may, or it may not…" Jeremy says.

Kai doesn't share any words with Liu Kang, simply staring him down while Liu Kang returns the glare. Kai holds this stare on the Shaolin Monk for 20 seconds…

…

…

…

…

…

…before slowly walking away, walking towards the ring to check on his partner. Liu Kang watches Kai walk away, eyes slightly narrowed…

…

…

…and Liu Kang raises his CCW Infinity Championship over his head once more, hearing the chants of "**LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG!**" ring throughout the Frank Erwin Center!

"The CCW Infinity Champion…and what a Champion he's turning out to be," Al comments.

"Indeed," Jonathan nods.

* * *

Camera switch to Ben Tennyson, clad in his suit, straightening his tie and walking to the ring with CCW Magnus Championship in hand and heaven-knows-what on his mind.

"Oh! Here he comes, here he comes! You guys ready?" Cris asks. "Take notice, everybody; the CCW Magnus Champion is headed to the Ozone Lair, and the carpet is being prepared for his State of CCW Address…and that Address is coming up NEXT!"

"Well, this'll be good…" Jonathan said half-sarcastically.

"I've got my pen and paper ready to transcribe this! Someone's got to jot it down for posting on the CCW website!" Cris says.

Al Michaels sighs. "Our Magnus Champion of the World addresses the World right after these messages…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_The ultimate CCW showcase draws nearer…_**

**_Tokyo, Japan…_**

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_…_**

**_But before the big dance…another PPV event lies ahead…_**

**_An event that will have a great hand in setting the course for the biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_…_**

**_("Satellite" by Rise Against plays)_**

**_[That's why we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Ben Tennyson is shown standing on the middle rope in the corner performing a Legend Killer pose.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Tom Brady is shown beating his chest on the way to the ring for a match.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Kratos is shown delivering a Bike Kick to Wolf Hawkfield.)_

**_[So catch me if I fall]_**

_(Gwen Tennyson is shown diving off of the top rope through the announce table, with Zoe Payne moving out of the way just in time.)_

**_[That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives]_**

**_30 men…_**

**_[But at night we're conspiring by candlelight]_**

**_…and 20 women…_**

**_[We are the orphans of the American dream]_**

**_…will attempt to endure a test like none other…_**

**_[So shine your light on me]_**

**_…to carve their path to the show of all CCW shows… _Zenith_…_**

**_[Because we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Dan Kuso is shown executing a Triangle Plancha onto Megaman.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Liu Kang is shown walking down to the ring, giving the fans along the way high-fives.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Emmy is shown standing on the stage looking ahead at the _XX_ ring.)_

**_['Cause these are the things that we can't deny now]_**

_(Chell is shown with Gwen Tennyson in a Silent But Deadly submission hold.)_

**_[This is a life that you can't deny us now]_**

**Regal Rumble_…coming soon…_**

* * *

"The second of CCW's Big Three PPVs, _CCW Regal Rumble_, is 58 days away from this evening," Cris says…

…as the ring is now adorned with a green carpet, a black podium with the Omnitrix logo on it, and CCW flags at all four corner posts of the ring.

"But, one must wonder, will CCW be able to make it to _Regal Rumble_? Our World Champion is about to give us the State of CCW right now and let us know exactly where we stand," Cris says. "Our hero is giving Character Championship Wrestling a status report! Jeremy, are you listening?!"

"…Yes, I'm listening…" Jeremy sighs and rolls his eyes.

"This is serious business! Don't you dare sigh and disrespect our fair company! Who knows what Ben Tennyson is going to reveal to us?" Cris says.

"Well…no one does, but we're going to find out in just seconds…" Al says.

Blader DJ clears his throat, and he says, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time…YOUR CCW Magnus Champion of the World, the Best Wrestler in the Universe, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

Let the boos begin.

_[I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman _

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war _

_Just another family torn _

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_ Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a heeerooo to save me now _

_I need a hero (Save me now)_

_I need a heeerooo to save my life _

_A hero will save me (just in time)]_

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

Ben Tennyson enters with his suit on, CCW Magnus Championship Belt on his shoulder. The Cartoon Network star smiles and waves to the fine folks of Texas, treating them as though they are his constituents…his booing, hissing, jeering, chanting "BEN TEN SUCKS!" constituents.

"Can we get ONE State of CCW Address where the fans will give this man the reception he DESERVES?!" bickers Cris.

"The Tenth Wonder of the World, and, if we are to believe what he tells us, our 'hero', is in the Ozone Lair, and he's one Fiction Wrestling Award richer from his epic battle with El Blaze at _Meltdown _in Las Vegas, Nevada—the Do or Die 45-Minute Ironman Match that saw Tennyson victorious seven falls to five," Jonathan says.

"And, speaking of Title defenses, Ben Ten was victorious last evening in the Fatal Four-Way Match for the Magnus Championship over Ares, Kratos and Wolf Hawkfield in a dogfight of sorts that saw it come down to the very last move—Ben Tennyson's Intergalactic coming a fraction of a fraction of a second quicker than Hawkfield's Gore, meaning it was 1-2-3 for Tennyson, and the Best in the Universe—self-professed—comes away with the gold," Jeremy says.

"After a performance like this Sunday, you CANNOT tell me it's self-professed—Benjamin Tennyson is the World Champion of the company Where Only the Elite Survive. Ben Tennyson IS the CCW Magnus Champion—hell, he's the CCW Magnus ChampionSHIP! He is rising our Belt straight from the ashes and making it the prestigious commodity it was meant to be and will always be, so help us Gwen!" Cris says.

"…No comment…" Al simply says.

Ben Tennyson carefully enters the ring, not wanting to stretch his suit. Ben climbs to one of the turnbuckles, raising the CCW Magnus Championship over his head, much to the chagrin of fans everywhere—including one fan holding a sign that reads, "Someone save us from BEN TENNYSON please…"

"Our hero," Cris says while applauding, "whether we like him or not."

Ben dismounts from the corner and stands in front of the podium, placing the CCW Magnus Championship on the surface in front of him and adjusting the microphone attached to the speaker's position. Ben tests the mic with a few light taps and blowing into it as "Hero" dies down and the crowd volume rises. More boos ensue and some chants of "Ben Ten Sucks!" are still echoing throughout the arena.

"These fans do NOT want to hear what Ben Tennyson has to say…but I doubt Ben's going to give them OR us much of a choice…" Jonathan states…and the Gemini Genius is correct.

"Ben Tennyson, your FWA-winning CCW Magnus Champion, Face of CCW and Best Wrestler in the Universe…welcomes you to this second State of CCW Address, the first of real-time 2014!" Ben begins, drawing incessant boos for his opening statement. "Allow me to reaffirm – Ben Tennyson, YOUR FWA-WINNING…CCW MAGNUS CHAMPION…FACE OF CCW AND BEST WRESTLER IN THE UNIVERSE…" The crowd boos louder as Ben enunciates. "And in that affirmation, you have an agenda of what will be discussed in my Address. I realize that tonight, I'm delivering this speech in AUSTIN, TEXAS of all places, so, in the interest of fairness, I'll begin with the EASIEST subject matter to grasp so you all can follow along."

The Texan fans recognize the deeper meaning in this and boo immensely for the hidden jab. Ben simply grins.

"First off, Ben Tennyson: Best Wrestler in the Universe… I'm not out here to CONVINCE you that it's the truth during this Address. As a matter of fact, none of this I'm about to say is about 'convincing' you of anything whatsoever. I never speak my mind in order to persuade or sway people to my side of the 'argument'—in fact, I don't DO arguments because there's nothing worth 'arguing' over. I'm out here to TELL you what is the truth whether you 'wish to' agree with me or not. And if you're true CCW fans, you WOULD agree with me, because if you don't side with your company's savior, you don't have a right to be a wrestling fan and you CERTAINLY don't have a right to be a CCW fan. So, as of right now, I have FOUR reasons why I'm the Best Wrestler in the Universe. Reason number one: I SAVED the Universe. Not sure if I've mentioned this before in a prior speech, but in case I haven't, remember it now. Without me, without my SELFLESS actions…NO ONE could be the Best in the Universe. So that's reason number one why that distinction is exclusive to me. Reason number two… Actually, reasons number two, three, and four are all pretty related, so, again, for convenience to my audience—I know how you ladies and gentlemen are, or AREN'T, in the head, so I want to make this easy on you—I'll combine my points." Ben picks up the CCW Magnus Title Belt from the podium and hoists it up for the world to see. "You only see ONE Belt in my hand right now, and there's no others like it…but I have two others in my bag backstage, because you see, during my spare time, between chili fries, smoothies, and saving the universe—I do that, by the way…I like to show the REST of the world just how untouchable I am inside the ring. And I'm not going to name any names, because frankly those names aren't worthy of a drop on the Best Fiction Wrestling Show of 2013. But let's just say that a certain tough-talking wannabe-badass criminal and a certain Digital Monster Tamer are feeling pretty butthurt right about now, heh…especially the criminal. He didn't take well at all. You'd think someone killed his pet goldfish. Serves him right though! Haha…again, REALLY not worthy of the namedrop—if you want to know who I'm talking about, Google it. I have more important things to speak about, including reason number FOUR. Those were two and three, but I've saved the most important, the most TELLING reason of the bunch for last." Ben points to his CCW Magnus Championship over his head. "This… The CCW Magnus Championship…the Belt that I, singlehandedly, have REVIVED from Commissioner Gordon's disease…the Belt that I RETAINED at _CCW Nevermore_, vanquishing Kratos, Ares—yes, Ares again—and Wolf Hawkfield in the main event…the Belt that I defended SUCCESSFULLY in the 2013 Match of the Year at _Meltdown_ in an Ironman Match, winning by two falls…the Belt that represents…the Best Wrestler…of the Best Company of 2013."

The crowd gives a mixed reaction to this, some cheering for CCW being Company of the Year and some booing for Ben Tennyson being its Champion. As the crowd reacts, Ben Ten picks up from underneath the podium…two FanFiction Wrestling Awards, placing them on either side of the top of the podium. Ben continues speaking, "As I said, I don't 'convince'; I TELL…and these FWAs tell the story for me because CCW was honored with these at the FWAs… Actually, to put it more accurately, _I_ was honored with these trophies at the FWAs…because, even though Gordon, Zero Kazama and Woody Paige FORMALLY accepted the Award…at the end of the day, a wrestling company is only as good as its face." Ben points to himself and winks at the camera, giving a smarmy grin as he says this. "So as the Face of CCW, I am taking FULL responsibility and credit for this honor and TRULY accepting the Award onscreen right now!" Ben raises the Company of the Year FWA over his head, wearing the CCW Magnus Championship over his shoulder while the crowd gives yet another mixed reaction—though this one is mostly boos and hisses.

"YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant the Austin fans.

"Ben Tennyson is one self-seeking son of an Alpha Bitch…" Jonathan mutters.

"He's our Champion! The Face of the Company! The reason why we're number one!" a standing Cris Collinsworth applauds, clapping for Ben Ten while Al looks on at his broadcast colleague stoically. "Stand up, you idiots! Stand up and recognize our hero!" Cris continues applauding; Al continues staring. Jeremy wants to gag.

"Actually… Actually, I partially rescind that," Ben speaks over the booing crowd. "I can't, in good conscience, take 100% of the credit for this…"

"You're damn skippy you can't!" Jeremy crosses his arms.

"I have to, have to, HAVE TO…give some of the credit and honors to my cousin Gwen Tennyson…" Ben continues, and the very mention of Gwen's name draws IMMEDIATE and AMPLE boos!

"At this point, maybe Ben would've been better off taking the credit all by himself…" Al covers his ears from the loudness of the boos.

"Self-centered, huh?" Cris sneers.

"Okay, TENNYSON-centered—happy?" Jonathan scoffs.

"Hey, Tennysons are on top around here, and they ARE the Faces of the Company!" Cris says. "You can't deny that! They're our two World Champions!"

"…who, by the way, in case you were wondering, is STILL your CCW Females Champion," Ben resumes. "That makes it 252 days AND COUNTING, by the way. And, spoiler alert: you'll be hearing from her on _XX 18_ to kick off THAT show, and I have it on good authority that she has A LOT to get off of her chest. So…be on the lookout for that. But I shouldn't really have to TELL YOU to be on the lookout, should I? Gwen's like me—the best at what she does, someone you all pay money to see, and someone you have no choice but to listen to when she opens her mouth. But I digress… CCW, Company of the Year—THAT is the main point here. Amidst a crisis of confidence, amidst a spat with our network, amidst the arrivals and rebirths of other organizations…CCW, led by myself, lived up to being the place Where Only the Elite Survive. Now, with the Company of the Year FWA going to us for a second time, I've been asked by anyone and everyone in the streets…is CCW's crisis over?"

Ben pauses and looks around at the crowd, and the crowd looks at him, wondering where this may be going next.

…

"Heheheh…seriously, you have NO IDEA how many people—I don't think I've placed enough stress on that: EVERYONE and ANYONE that has been able to come into contact with me, whether that be in person, over the phone, text message, Twitter, Facebook, email, YouTube channel, personal website, even WRITTEN LETTERS…everyone wants to know, is it safe to come out of the bomb shelter now? Is CCW officially saved? No doubt, I've done damage control up the wazoo, but is Character Championship Wrestling over the hump now? Is it smooth sailing from here? Does this FWA right here signify deliverance?

"…

"…

"…

"…Anyone who thinks that the answer is 'yes'…

"…

"…

"…isn't very perceptive at all." Ben fires a glare at the crowd, almost embittered by the thought of the Company of the Year Award meaning that CCW's "crisis" has come to an end.

"Oh, we'd better lay out for THIS—there's more to the story, isn't there?" Cris perks his ears.

"…This 'crisis' is getting… I…I can't find the word…" Al says.

"Listen to the Champ!" Cris insists.

"If it wasn't for preparation for my match with Edward Elric later in the night, I would have accepted the FWA myself and said what SHOULD HAVE been said in London," Ben speaks. "But while I was getting ready, Commissioner Gordon, Zero Kazama, and Woody Paige went out there and accepted on MY and CCW's behalf. They made their little speech—and let's just say, they didn't have to keep it so short—and went on their way. Backstage they went…and, the funny thing is, 2013 was a year where CCW put over company after company all for the sake of 'good diplomacy', all to foster good relationships with neighbors…and…how many of those neighbors gave CCW so much as a 'thank you'? How many of our 'neighbors' came up to me, came up to CCW and said, 'Congratulations'? …The answer happens to be ZERO. We didn't get a single pat on the back from ANYONE—not from the companies who invited us to Supershows, not from the company we HOSTED _Supershow_ with—a Supershow that ALSO won an FWA, by the way, and you'd better believe I'm taking full credit for that too—not from ANYONE else at all! You know what we DID get though? …Stares. … Glares. … A building filled to the brim with dirty looks from all of our lovely 'neighbors'. Company of the Year? Well, that's only a part of it! You already know which FWAs Dan Kuso won; you know about the ones I'VE won and the one GWEN won. You know about our Supershow, and you know about Liu Kang's awards, and you know about the awards from _Double X_. And I don't think I need to get into the FWAs that were given out before the ceremony off of television. Just counting the FWAs from the four-day Awards, we earned—key word in there, EARNED—FWAs measuring in DOUBLE DIGITS. We took the lion's share of Fiction Wrestling Awards, and the rest of the business couldn't quite handle that. Some companies actually had the guts to AUDIBLY bitch and moan about it, while others took a more 'passive' approach to the deal. But they were ALL sour, and they ALL know it. How dare CCW be the best wrestling company in 2013 and how dare _Ozone _be the best television show? The NERVE of CCW to put on BOTH the male and female Matches of the Year! How could Character Championship Wrestling have the CHUTZPAH to have so many men and women recognized for their achievements, achievements made possible by MY heightened standard as the Face of the Company? These and other such ridiculous sentences have been floating through the minds of EVERY OTHER FICTION WRESTLING COMPANY besides us. And I'm the only one with enough balls to call them all out on it. This company's higher-ups want to shove it underneath the rug and keep the 'nice guy' act but the fact is, this isn't THEIR company; it's mine. When it comes to the best WRESTLING this business has to offer, I'M running it, not them. So THEY don't get to speak for CCW… I do. And with that being said, this is MY official statement to the rest of the Fiction Wrestling industry—the whiners, the criers, the complainers… This is what CCW has to say to each and every one of you…"

"…Oh no…" Jonathan murmurs under his breath.

"Not good…" Jeremy winces, holding his brother's hand and squeezing it, almost fearing what is going to come out of the Tenth Wonder's mouth next.

"…I know your true colors now…and it's about time you knew ours…" Ben says. "You know all of those FWAs we won? The ones that got us those dirty looks? You can play the game of 'pity us' all you want, but we don't regret a single one of those awards. _I_ don't regret a single one of those awards. Hell, I wish we won MORE of them just so I could hear even MORE bitching from the rest of you! You think that your little game is going to make CCW feel GUILTY? HELL NO! There will be no guilt trip here as long as I'M the Face of the Company, as long as I have THIS WORLD TITLE right here! We're not apologizing for raising the standard! We're not apologizing for being the best! We're not apologizing because we have NOTHING to be sorry for! And as long as I'm on top of this damn place, as long as CCW is under MY Tenth Reich, I guarantee you there will be no regrets, no apologies, and no sympathy for any of you. CCW is #1, and I am going to keep us there since I'm the only one who can!"

"YES! Preach, Ben Tennyson! Preach!" Cris continues applauding.

Jonathan doesn't have any words, but Jeremy says, "…Does Ben even CARE about how this makes us look?"

"WE'RE THE BEST!" Cris exclaims. "Ben's the only kid on the _Ozone_ roster willing to brag about it! He's making CCW look like it DESERVES to look: like the company Where Only the Elite Survive! And Tennyson is most CERTAINLY elite!"

"He's also outspoken, and that may—"

"Piss people off? Who cares?! If they want to be sour, let 'em! It's OUR show! It's OUR business!" Cris says, interrupting Al

Ben adjusts the CCW Magnus Championship on his shoulder and starts to speak again.

"There's more…" Al sighs.

Ben says, "The CCW Crisis of 2013 may have been addressed and may have subsided solely through my influence…but it is NOT entirely gone. There is STILL work to be done, and the beginning of that work is this evening, because at the FanFiction Wrestling Awards, not only did CCW score a MASS of awards, but our greatness shined on the FWA wrestling card as well. In EVERY match featuring CCW talents, CCW was victorious. In fact, YOUR CCW Magnus Champion was victorious TWO TIMES when he defeated one and then BOTH of the Elric Brothers! In addition to that, _XX_'s own Zoe Payne made Sora Takenouichi TAP OUT…"

The fans provide a mostly negative reaction to that, but some smarks and internet fans chant, "House of Payne! House of Payne!"

"The Powerpuff Girls, my fellow heroic figures and Cartoon Network all-stars, defeated THREE pairs of Women's Tag Team Champions," says Ben. "And in every other CCW-featured match at the Awards, CCW was left standing tall…except for ONE match. There was one particular blemish on the FWA card where one of MY company's wrestlers didn't get the job done. And for his failure on that public stage, I am going to exercise my own version of disciplinary action. Because PSYMON STARK may not take a loss to the PCUW World Heavyweight Champion personally…but I DO. So following the end of this Address, I'm going to head to the back, change out of this suit here and into my wrestling gear, and I'm going to compete…and I expect Psymon Stark to meet me here in the middle of this ring in HIS wrestling attire, because Tennysons don't like being snubbed. Make no mistake about it – in our encounter, Psymon is going to learn to take MY CCW standard seriously."

"…Ben Tennyson versus Psymon Stark TONIGHT…" Al speaks.

"It's to teach Psymon a lesson! Show him what it means to be elite! I agree with this!" Cris declares.

"Of course you do…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"I will be wrestling Psymon Stark TONIGHT…but that leads directly into a new and related question: who will Ben Tennyson be wrestling at _Pandemonium_ in the Allstate Arena IN CHICAGO…when he defends his CCW Magnus Championship of the World?" Ben says. He is about to continue on from here…

…

_[**AAAAAWWWWWWEESSSOOOOOOMMMMEEE!**_

_I came to play!]_

("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)

"Whoa, hang on…!" Cris blinks thrice.

"That's the music of…the music of one Tom Brady…" Jonathan says.

…

…and "The MVMVP" Tom Brady, wearing his CCW t-shirt which reads, "This is what being the best looks like!" ambles onto the stage and begins making his way down towards the ring, eying the Tenth Wonder of the World all the way.

"And here he comes…" Jonathan speaks.

"As if this State of CCW Address couldn't get MORE unbearable, out comes THIS schmuck!" Jeremy groans.

"Oh, would you just pipe down, Jeremy and appreciate our Most Valuable MVP!" Cris orders. "What I'M wondering though, as much as I enjoy his company, and as much as the rest of you SHOULD enjoy it, why is he here? He's interrupted our World Champion, and I don't think that Ben's too happy by that, nor do I blame him!"

"Tom Brady, who, by the way, was ALSO victorious at _Nevermore_… Did not wrestle at the FWAs, but presented an Award which, to his chagrin, went to Dan Kuso—Mid-Card Title Match of the Year, to be precise," says Jonathan.

"Yeah, yeah, we don't need a recap…" Jeremy grumbles. "…I hate this guy…"

Tom Brady enters the ring, wiping his feet on the ring apron before doing so. He takes a glance at Ben Tennyson before requesting a microphone to speak. Tom tests the microphone and then prepares to talk while Ben narrows his eyes, both unsure of Tom's presence and displeased by it.

"Ben Ten…you look perplexed as to why I'm out here, but as soon as you got to your next point, I KNEW that that was the PERFECT time for my to make my voice heard," Tom speaks.

"There is NO such thing as a 'perfect' time for this State of CCW Address to be interrupted!" Ben disagrees. "This is the company I'm talking about here, and the company's bottom line! What comes out of my mouth here is TEN TIMES more important than anything that could POSSIBLY come out of yours."

"…That's where you're wrong, Champ," Tom says. "That's where you're REALLY wrong, because what I have to say has to do DIRECTLY with you and with what you're holding right now."

Ben looks at his CCW Magnus Championship over his shoulder before looking back at Brady, still with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, it goes beyond that. What I have to say has to do with your entire speech so far," Tom goes on. "I've been back there just listening to what you've gone on about concerning the FWAs and the consequent response from the rest of the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse…and I couldn't help but reach a moment of clarity. All of a sudden, if I may quote Alter Bridge for a moment here…on this day, I saw clearly and everything came to life. Pure enlightenment! Everything you said, kid, you couldn't be more accurate about it…

"…

"…Wellllll…actually, you could."

Ben raises an eyebrow, and the fans are also intrigued. "What are you getting at, Brady?" Ben asks.

Tom smirks. "Listen, I'm on board with almost everything you said, Tennyson. The standard's at a high again in CCW, just where it needs and deserves to be, no matter what the other organizations want to say or think! And the whole pity crap from the rest of the business? The no-tolerance? I get it! I completely get it! And the reason why I get it is because I'VE known the feeling before you or anybody else on this roster."

"…The hell does he mean by THAT?" Jonathan says.

"Must we know?" Jeremy says.

"The feeling of a meteoric rise to the top… The feeling of being reviled for being so great… It's called LEGACY. It's called a DYNASTY. It's called being Tom Brady," Tom says to a swarm of boos. "It's defined my personal and professional life, from the wife I have to the things I've won. It only took me two NFL seasons to win my FIRST Super Bowl, and by 2005, I'd won two more. In the span of six years, I asserted myself as the quarterback to watch in the National Football League. I proved to be the FACE of the New England Patriots and the FACE of the NFL! And not one time have I paid any mind or attention to any whiners and complainers along the way. When the New England Patriots won Super Bowl XXXVIII, I didn't put over the Carolina Panthers. When Brady's Bunch won Super Bowl XXXIX, I didn't talk about how the Philadelphia Eagles were so stellar, because THEY DIDN'T MATTER. I won, and they LOST, much like at the FWAs where CCW WON and every other Fiction Wrestling company LOST. I didn't waste time to tell my players to throw games to the Jets or the Dolphins or the Bills because 'they weren't winning enough.' I CERTAINLY didn't give leeway to the Cowboys or the Texans just to make them feel good about themselves to make up for the Patriots being several cuts above. DYNASTIES don't do that. Dynasties aren't generous, dynasties aren't modest, and neither is the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player. I see it now… CCW is a dynasty of its own. In only 37 weeks—and I've been here since the very beginning of it—we've become THE Fiction Wrestling Company. And those around us are realizing it, and they can't stand who we are and what we've become because what we've become is better than they'll ever hope to reach."

The Austin crowd boos HEAVILY for this declaration.

"These fans may be pro-CCW, but they are anti-what Brady is saying right now…" Al states.

Tom eyes the fans around the building, noting their expressions…and then he speaks again. "The people in this arena, the 'fans' with inferior minds—these are individuals who don't understand. These are people who believed that Jesse Alvarez, a PCUW 'talent'—and I use that term incredibly loosely—and ACW's Owner, was going to best me last Sunday at _Nevermore_…but my right foot put a swift end to that dispute." The crowd boos even louder now, not appreciating the mention of their home-state hero falling to the MVMVP. "They don't get what CCW is, and the fact that they invested in a hopeless Latino KID proves that they don't get who I am either. So this is the part of the program where I remind everybody of who Tom Brady is… I'm a THREE-TIME Super Bowl Champion. I'm a TWO-TIME Super Bowl MVP. I'm this company's LONGEST-REIGNING CCW Universal Champion!" The crowd doesn't want to hear Brady's résumé.

"We know, we know!" Jeremy doesn't want to hear it either.

"I'm the greatest quarterback of all-time, and I'm the best pure athlete in Fiction Wrestling today!" Tom Brady asserts. "And the most important thing… If you know nothing else about me, know and remember THIS: I'M TOM BRADY…"

"Oh great…" Jeremy facepalms as the fans are booing louder than they have all night!

"…AND I'M…"

"'Awesome'," Ben finishes for Brady, grinning. "Heh…well, your intrusion notwithstanding, I'm glad that my Address has struck a chord with at least ONE member—"

"…**THE TRUE FACE OF CCW.**" Tom ACTUALLY finishes his own declaration, stepping up to Ben Ten as he does so. The crowd gasps as one as they hear Tom's sudden change in tone and the words he has spoken.

"Wait, what?!" Cris is confused. "…True Face—Brady just said…"

"Well, THAT got Ben Tennyson's attention!" Al says.

"Sure did, but what…?!" Jonathan is taken aback as well.

Ben is frowning at Tom Brady now. The CCW Magnus Champion slowly raises his mic and simply says, "…Come…again?"

"Your ears work, Ben," Tom says. "Think about what I just said – CCW, a DYNASTY… Tom Brady, a DYNASTY, a one-man dynasty at that… Doesn't it make all the sense in the world? If anyone represents the essence of Character Championship Wrestling and what it has become through the FWAs, it's me. And if anyone deserves to wrestle for and HOLD the CCW Magnus Championship out of EVERYONE on _Ozone_, it's me. It wasn't too long ago where you said that people around here needed to start ACTING like the best, acting like who they really are around here… You're damn right by that, and for ME, that means no more being relegated to punting ROOKIES' heads off. Now it's time…to punt a WORLD CHAMPION'S head off." Tom flashes an arrogant yet determined grin at the Tenth Wonder…

…and Ben glowers at the New England Patriot, seething from being interrupted and called out by the NFL stud. Ben is about to issue a response to this bold challenge…but…

…

…

_['Cause I'm a badass!_

_And you don't want to clash_

_'Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

"HUH?" Jeremy blinks twice. "Now what?"

…

…the Canadian Badass, Wolf Hawkfield, makes his way to the ring, marching down the ramp, still in his ring gear from his match with Ares. Both Ben and Tom take notice of the _Virtua Fighter_ character, wondering what brings him to the scene. Wolf continues walking to the ring with a purpose.

"Okay, now I have NO IDEA what THIS GUY'S doing here!" Cris complains. "Just as things were getting interestingly good, out comes this guy to ruin it!"

"Wolf Hawkfield on his way to the ring for what is the SECOND time tonight—why?" Al says.

"I see a microphone in one of those Maple Leaf hands, so we may be about to find out!" says Jeremy.

Wolf's music comes to a halt as he reaches the ring apron, and Ben and Tom are staring at him, waiting to hear him open his mouth.

"For the love of God Himself, I thought that this couldn't get any more unbearable," Wolf growls. "First, I have to listen to one snot-nosed punk in the Magnus Champion, and then, out comes the Most Valuable Most Valuable Earache to top it off! I've lost my restraint at this point—we can listen to you two talk about Face of the Company this, FWAs that and dynasties the other thing…but I'd much rather Gore the guts out of both of you and make you goofs SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The crowd pops for this declaration, some fans starting a "GORE! GORE! GORE!" chant, hoping to see Wolf follow up on his desires.

Tom yells at Wolf off-mic, "Why are you even out here?!"

Wolf replies on-mic, "Why am I out here? I'll tell you why, Brady: I don't care about the FWAs right now, and I don't care about what other companies think about CCW right now. What I care about is the fact that I'm not the Character Championship WRESTLING Magnus Champion…and the fact that HE is." Wolf points at the CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson, who sneers at Wolf, upset by his interruption. "_Nevermore_ last Sunday was the biggest night of my career, a chance to break through and become the NEW World Champion…and at the end of the Fatal Four-Way Match, it just wasn't my night—I got caught…and then I got pinned. But if you thought that I was going to let that be the end of it, if you thought that after coming so close I was just going to walk away…you couldn't be further from the truth because after last Sunday, after the hell I endured and the two men I went through to get THAT CLOSE that night, I KNOW… I am 100% POSITIVE that Wolf Hawkfield beats Ben Tennyson one-on-one with the gold on the line!" The crowd pops as Ben shakes his head in disagreement and Tom Brady shouts his own disapproval as well. Wolf, meanwhile, slides underneath the bottom rope and enters the ring.

"You don't think so?" Wolf looks Ben in the eyes. "You disagree? Well, why don't you try to prove me wrong then—you and me at _Pandemonium_! You caught me once; you pulled the trigger just a split-second faster than I pulled mine…but I KNOW you won't be able to do it again."

"Hey, BRADY had the shot first!" Cris complains.

"I don't think Wolf cares about Tom Brady being out here first—nor should he! I for one would LOVE to see Ben and Wolf go at it!" Jeremy says.

"Who does this guy think he is?!" huffs Cris.

Ben is about to respond to Wolf, but Tom beats him to it: "Hey! Hey, syrup-for-brains! I don't think your ass was listening—I JUST dished out the next Magnus Title challenge to Benji over here. I'M the guy he's facing, and I'm the guy who's gonna do what YOU couldn't and win the Belt! So you can go back to Almost World with Crash Bandicoot and Charlie Brown, sit back, shut YOURSELF up, and watch the REAL Face of this company ascend to his throne, thank you very much!"

Wolf turns to Tom Brady and retorts, "Funny how the guy who lost in the AFC Championship for the SECOND year in a row is telling ME to go back to Almost World." The crowd laughs and responds with cheers for this line, much to the chagrin of Brady.

"Hahahahaha! Well said, Wolf!" Jeremy laughs himself.

"But if YOU want to interject into things so badly…" Wolf speaks, "…how about we do this: I want the CCW Magnus Championship, YOU want the CCW Magnus Championship…and I'm in NO MOOD for a multi-man Title Match again, so I'm going to have to take you and ALL OTHER contenders OUT myself and leave NO DOUBTS whatsoever as to who the NUMBER ONE Contender is! So, Tom Brady, since you want to take it upon yourself to shoot your mouth off to me…I'm gonna take it upon MYSELF to RIP YOUR NATIONAL FOOTBALL LEAGUE ASS IN TWO!"

The crowd chants, "WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!" as Tom Brady takes in this threat from the Canadian Badass and Virtua Powerhouse.

"You think that's going to work out for you? Huh? You really think you can manage that?" Tom chuckles. "Well, I'll give you this much: you're bigger than Jesse… You're more intimidating than Jesse… I'm not too sure if you're smarter than Jesse… But when you puff up your chest to the MVMVP, your fate won't be any BETTER than that of Jesse. No matter how much you growl and yell and spit, Wolf…I've got my personal tranquilizer right here…" Tom points to his PATing foot. "And you're gonna feel it in full effect next week."

"That's cute, Brady…but who said anything about NEXT WEEK?" Wolf questions.

Tom Brady blinks twice and raises an eyebrow. Ben Ten raises an eyebrow as well, arms crossed.

"I want you…one-on-one…TONIGHT!" Wolf exclaims.

"SAY WHAT?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Wait, but Wolf's already wrestled tonight!" Al shouts.

"That appears to be no let to him!" Jonathan says.

Tom Brady shakes his head in surprise, almost clearing his ears to try to make sure he has heard correctly.

"…I'm sorry—what?" Tom chuckles. "I haven't PATed you YET, Hawkfield, but you're acting loopy already; you've already HAD a match—"

"I KNOW THAT!" Wolf screams. "But guess what? Thanks to a grumpy Spartan, it didn't end the way I wanted! And I'm not letting THAT kind of victory be the thing that these paying fans leave this building, drive home and remember when they think of me! When they think of Wolf Hawkfield, I want them to recognize me as the big bad man you don't want to mess with, the man who'll run through ANYTHING to get what he wants when he wants it, and the man who'll do it all HIS WAY!" The crowd cheers for this mission statement of the Canuck. "So, Brady, that leaves it up to you, doesn't it? You want to deal with me tonight? You want to go toe-to-toe with a man on a mission, someone with something to prove?! You want to try me here in Austin?! YOU WANT TO DO IT?!"

Tom backs up a step from Wolf's yelling, taking a breath before looking Wolf up and down, looking at Ben Ten as well.

…

Tom then smirks and says, "You versus me…one-on-one tonight…and the winner gets Tennyson in Chicago… YOU'RE ON."

The crowd cheers for the making of this match, incredibly intrigued and anticipatory for the collision of the MVMVP and the Canadian!

"Stop right there!" Ben steps in-between Tom and Wolf. "Stop right where you two are! It's one thing for you to RUDELY cut in on this State of CCW Address which happens to be bigger than BOTH of you…but it seems as though YOU TWO are jumping to conclusions right now! 'Winner gets me in Chicago'—if only you'd let me finish…"

Tom looks at Ben and asks, "Well, what more do YOU have to add?"

Wolf snarls.

"Simple, really – whether YOU beat Wolf tonight…or Wolf beats you…NEITHER of you are going to have a lock on being #1 Contender because…for _CCW Pandemonium_, I'M selecting my #1 Contender!" Ben reveals.

"What?" Jeremy exclaims. "Oh, he can't be serious…! PICKING his own #1 Contender? Says who?"

"See, I'm not sure if any of you picked up on this…but _Pandemonium_ is taking place live in the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois," states Ben, "which happens to be just down the road from Bellwood, the Best in the Universe's hometown! I'm going to have family, I'm going to have friends at the PPV, and in the interest of giving the fine fans of that market what they want to see…I'M going to determine the main event they're going to get, because who knows better than me what Chicago fans are willing to pay for?"

"Can he really do that?!" Jeremy questions.

"I…don't know!" Jonathan says.

"Of course he can! And why not?! He IS an Illinoisan! He WOULD know best what Chicago wants—better than Gordon would, for certain!" Cris defends.

As Ben flashes a smirk, Tom and Wolf glare at Ben Ten, not liking his announcement whatsoever. Ben continues smiling and says, "Now, I MIGHT pick one of you…I might pick whoever wins the match between you two tonight…or I might pick someone different! Maybe I'll give the shot to Deathstroke…" The crowd provides a mixed reaction for the mention of the DC Terminator's name. "…Or maybe I'll give it to Megaman…" The crowd cheers for the mention of the 16-Bit Superstar. "…or maybe I'll offer it to Psymon Stark in what will be an _Ozone 37_ rematch!" The crowd cheers for the mention of the SSX Canadian Crazy Horse. "…Or, again…maybe someone else. But I don't want anybody, especially not you two, to worry about that. PLEASE focus simply on each other and don't let MY decision distract you from one another. As you're beating each other silly, you both can rest assured that whomever I choose for my _Pandemonium_, it will be for the good of the people of Chicago and, better yet, for the greater good of Character Championship Wrestling. So, please, when I come to my decision, don't be bitter…like our Fiction Wrestling 'neighbors'…" Ben grins once again, knowing full well the quip he has made. "Gwen bless you, and Gwen bless Character Championship Wrestling."

Ben leaves the podium, picks up his Championship and the two FWA trophies, and takes his leave from the ring, heading backstage.

"…Well, THAT was a heavy series of developments!" Jonathan says. "First, Ben Tennyson addresses not just CCW but the entire Fiction Wrestling Multiverse…and now, it looks like we have two matches set for later tonight – Ben Tennyson against Psymon Stark, and Tom Brady against Wolf Hawkfield in what'll be the latter's SECOND match of the evening!"

"Wolf is determined to prove himself as a star here in CCW, and you can't help but admire that, but you also can't help but wonder…this is his SECOND match—does he have it in him to compete with Brady and WIN?" Al questions.

"A challenge…but I'd say so—Wolf looks like a million bucks! He looked superb on Sunday, looked superb tonight, and I think he's cutting Tom Brady to size tonight!" says Jeremy confidently.

"Ha! The blind faith you're putting in that Canadian is funny," Cris snickers. "Bad move challenging Brady, REALLY bad move making it for tonight! He wouldn't stand much of a chance NEXT WEEK at 100%, never mind compromised!"

"Time will tell as to how right or wrong you are there, but what I'M interested in is that final declaration – Ben Tennyson naming his OWN _Pandemonium _opponent for when CCW comes to Chicago!" says Al. "I… That doesn't seem fair!"

"How is it not fair? Ben's a Bellwood native, and that's right up the block from Chicago!" Cris says. "Ben wants to make sure that HIS hometown fans get a CCW show to remember! If anything, he's giving the folks who've bought tickets to the PPV at the Allstate Arena a treat! You can't possibly tell me that isn't benevolent to CCW and to the city herself!"

"How does Ben have—"

"Quiet down and don't you dare question it, Ellis! It's fair!" Cris cuts Jeremy off.

"Tch… Whatever…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Ben Tennyson versus Psymon Stark, Wolf Hawkfield versus Tom Brady—we have one more match that'll precede those two tonight," Al says. "It was ALSO made earlier this evening, and it's one-half of the X-Factors in Ulrich Stern taking on one-half of the Twinleaves in Kenny! That match is coming up right after the break!

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**#CarthageMustBeDestroyed**


	4. CCW Ozone 37: Part 3

"Welcome back to _CCW Ozone 37_, live from the home of the Longhorns," Al says. "And just before we went to commercial break, the CCW Magnus Champion delivered his State of the Company Address, and he had, as per usual, MUCH to say and much to elaborate upon."

"Our greatest hero gave the truth about CCW and the truth about the rest of the industry and what they're holding against us—but most important, Ben Tennyson vowed to put this place on his back like he always has in the face of that strife and hatred, and he's already shown he's not going to mince words OR actions!" Cris says.

"But that wasn't the ONLY unbearable part of the Address—ENTER TOM BRADY," says Jeremy.

"Tom Brady came out and declared that, given CCW's status as a 'dynasty' in the business and his own professional sports 'dynasty', that should make HIM the Face of CCW and thus next in line to be CCW Magnus Champion," says Al. "Ben took exception to that assertion, as did the NEXT man, Wolf Hawkfield!"

"And in the face of all of this, Wolf Hawkfield cut to the chase—he wants Tom Brady tonight one-on-one, and he wants to show Ben Tennyson and the world why HE should be the #1 Contender for the CCW Magnus crown!" says Jonathan.

"And after seeing what Wolf did earlier tonight AND at _Nevermore_, it's hard to argue against what we've seen from him!" Jonathan says. "Tom Brady will be looking to knock him off in what will be Wolf's SECOND match of the evening."

"Don't forget, though—Ben Tennyson's last words of the address: at _Pandemonium_, Ben Tennyson's opponent will be an opponent of HIS OWN CHOOSING," Cris says. "The Illinoisan is going to give the fans of Chicago a show he KNOWS they're going to be happy with! Who better than one of their own to decide, organize, and be a part of their PPV's main event of the night?"

"…Yeah…" Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Admirable."

_[…**ARE YOU READY?!**]_

"Here we go! Back to some action!" exclaims Jeremy.

_[…_

_Yeah, you know this!_

_…_

_You think you can tell us what to do, huh?_

_…_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that you're better?_

_Well, you better get ready…_

_And bow to the masters…_

_BREAK IT DOWN!]_

("Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine plays)

Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern both come onto the stage as the building is 100% green and only getting greener. With the crowd cheering at max capacity, Odd hoists up their trademarked green glow sticks and fling them into the waiting arms of the crowd. Ulrich jumps up, warming up for wrestling action himself before giving an X-rated high-five overhead to his partner and making his way to the ring. Della Robbia continues playing to the fans while Ulrich makes his way down the ramp to the squared circle. The bell sounds, and Ulrich gives out some high-fives himself.

"The following Singles Match is set for one fall!" says Blader DJ. "Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by his partner Odd Della Robbia, one-half of the X-Factors, residing in Paris, France and weighing 225 pounds, Ulrich Stern!"

"The X-Factors are in the Ozone Lair, and this crowd is excited as always!" says Al. "These two boys were at _Nevermore_ as well, making it to the FINALS of the CCW Combine Cup Tournament, but they were defeated in an AMAZING battle with the Dragon Kids; as you know, Max and Enrique were victorious and THEY will be taking on the Forces of Nature at _Pandemonium_…but you can see that degeneracy is STILL in full effect regardless, at the expense of their rivals the Twinleaves, whom they defeated in the Combine Cup Semis."

"With an exposed turnbuckle!" Cris mentions. "Without that, the ENTIRE Cup would have been different, the ending included! The ONLY grace to all of this is that the damn PBS Kids are going to get squashed by Bald Bull and Soda Popinski in Chicago instead of THEM. So, they're avoiding THAT fate. But the Twinleaves have business to conduct themselves, and with the World Tag Team Championships NOT in the X-Factors' futures, that gives Barry and Kenny plenty of room and time to dish out some RR consequences to the punks who SCREWED them on _Ozone 35_!"

"This is, as Blader DJ noted, a SINGLES contest…made earlier tonight between Ulrich and Kenny," Al says.

Odd and Ulrich are both inside the ring, Ulrich in the corner posing with an X over his head…and Della Robbia calling for his microphone from the sky, making a Ken Kennedy-esque pose for it and grabbing it on the way down. The X-Factors' music stops, and Odd listens to the jam-packed crowd, who are holding signs that read, "DEGENERATES 4 LYFE!" and "GO X-FACTORS!" Odd hears the fans cheering their heads off…

…

…and he says into his mic, "…You guys just can't wait to see my buddy kick a tool's ass, can't you?"

The fans cheer insanely and even LOUDER in agreement!

"Bunch of green sheep is what they are…" grumbles Cris.

"Well then, what the hell am I doing holding up the show?" Odd laughs. "Ask and you shall receive—**LET'S GET READY TO SUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**"

Odd hands the microphone to Ulrich as he's still perched in the corner.

"And if you're not down with that, we got TWO WORDS FOR YA…"

"**SUCK IT!**" the fans answer as Ulrich tosses the mic back to where it came from.

"Ulrich's ready, the fans are ready…" Jonathan says.

("Generation Me" by Dale Oliver plays)

"And KENNY'S ready too!" Cris says.

Kenny and Barry walk onto the stage, both of them wearing black t-shirts that read "HOLY" in white text on the front followed by the picture of the Pokémon Shinx underneath it. On the backs of their t-shirts, the letters "W" and "T" are followed by the picture of a Floatzel. The Twinleaves both make their way to the ring, Barry patting Kenny on the back and firing him up. Kenny is focused on Ulrich, shadow boxing on his way down to the ring, the fans booing them and chanting, "SUCH A TOOL! SUCH A TOOL!"

"And his opponent, accompanied by Barry and representing the Twinleaves, from Twinleaf Town, weighing 208 pounds, Kenny!" Blader DJ announces.

"And THESE two, while not at _Nevermore_, were at the FanFiction Wrestling Awards in a TERRIFIC Six-Person Falls Count Anywhere Match, teaming up with their, ahem…mutual girlfriend and CWA Women's Champ Nico Robin against Emmy, Max and Enrique. Team PBS won that one, but again, what a showing," Al says.

"Of course, Odd and Ulrich loving to have fun, play around, MOCKED the Twinleaves for that loss…" Jeremy mentions.

"And let's talk about what the X-FACTORS did at the FWAs…" Cris sniffs haughtily.

"Nonetheless, tonight Kenny's set on making Ulrich eat his words tonight, and also get a measure of payback from the CCW Combine Cup," says Jonathan.

"Which he WILL DO," Cris says as Kenny enters the ring.

The "YOU'RE A TOOL!" chants get even louder and Ulrich acknowledges them before the match. Ulrich points to himself, as if to ask the fans, "Am I the tool?" The fans yell, "NO!" Ulrich then points to Kenny, and the fans chant, "YES!"

"Well, now Ulrich knows EXACTLY who they were referring to," says Jeremy with a chuckle.

"Hilarious…" Cris rolls his eyes. "Kick his Azelf, Kenny…"

Kenny sneers at Ulrich as the bell sounds, Odd and Barry both watching at ringside. The two come at each other from the start, Kenny trying to catch Ulrich with a kick to the gut, but Ulrich catches the kick and counters with a right hand, backing Kenny into a corner. Ulrich goes to town on Kenny's face to start the match with punch after punch after punch to the forehead. Ulrich Irish Whips Kenny into the opposite corner and Kenny bounces off of the turnbuckles…into a Hip Toss from Stern! Kenny clutches his back in pain and Ulrich grabs Kenny from behind as he gets up with a Bridging German Suplex! Ulrich hangs on: 1…2…Kenny kicks out. Kenny goes to a seated position in the corner and Ulrich charges at him, delivering a Dropkick to the breadbasket. Ulrich pulls Kenny out of the corner and hits two stomps to the face before hitting the ropes and delivering a Jumping Elbow Drop. Kenny holds his gut while Ulrich goes for a pin; Kenny gets the shoulder up again. Kenny sits up and Ulrich helps him up to his feet, rattling him with a Forearm Smash to the face, then a punch to the gut. Ulrich goes for a Suplex…and he connects in the center of the ring! Then Ulrich goes to the ring apron with Kenny down, Odd rooting for his partner the whole time.

"All Ulrich all day so far!" Jeremy says.

"The X-Factor's definitely a lot fresher than the Twinleaf Kenny right now, and Ulrich has to be aware of that," says Jonathan.

"It's not gonna matter in a couple of moments—come on, Kenny!" Cris shouts.

The Lyoko Samurai Slingshots in…and delivers a Body Splash onto Kenny! Ulrich hooks Kenny's leg and hangs on for a pin: 1…2…2.5 Kenny kicks out, but as he does so Ulrich hangs onto the leg, corralling it and allowing himself to apply a Calf Slicer submission! Kenny yells out in tremendous pain, feeling his entire leg about to go out! Odd Della Robbia smacks the canvas three times, giving Kenny a hint. Barry, meanwhile, tries pushing the ring rope closer to Kenny to allow him to reach it for a rope break. The referee admonishes him for trying to do such a thing, but as Vincent Perry is doing so, Kenny gets a hand in Ulrich's face and rakes his eyes, forcing him to relinquish the hold. Ulrich comes up holding his face while Kenny stands to his own feet, grabbing Ulrich in a Side Headlock and bringing Ulrich down. Kenny holds Ulrich to the canvas in his control, prompting Barry to applaud his tag team partner profusely. The Twinleaf makes sure to hang onto the head of Stern, even as the latter is starting to stand back up again. Ulrich comes to his feet and shoves Kenny into the ropes…only for Kenny to bring him down with a Shoulder Tackle. Kenny smirks, taunting to the crowd and making a Shawn Michaels-like pose, leaning to a side and flexing his muscles before splaying his arms and shouting, "HAWESOMESAUCEEEEEEES!"

"YEAH!" Cris cheers.

"This tool… Shawn Michaels just turned over in his grave," questions Jeremy.

"As did Sherri, and she's ACTUALLY deceased," Jonathan adds.

Kenny hits the ropes…or rather, is ABOUT TO hit the ropes, when Ulrich picks his ankle before he can start running, causing Kenny to trip and fall flat onto his face!

"HA!" Jeremy laughs along with some members of the crowd.

"That was for the Heartbreak Kid himself," quips Jonathan.

Ulrich slides over and Side Headlocks Kenny as Kenny is supine on the canvas. Kenny pushes himself up off of the canvas and pushes Ulrich into the ropes himself angrily; Ulrich rebounds with a Shoulder Tackle of his own. Ulrich hits the adjacent ropes, and Kenny ducks under, then leapfrogs over Ulrich once. Kenny tries to leapfrog over Ulrich a second time (without turning around to face Stern), but Ulrich stops, catches him in mid-jump and drops him with an Argentine Backbreaker!

"And ULRICH with a great, masterful counter!" Al says.

"The Argentine Backbreaker, the catch coming first from Ulrich Stern, and Kenny rolls to the outside to take a powder," calls Jonathan.

Kenny ends up near Odd Della Robbia at ringside holding his back in agony. The Lyoko Cat Fighter takes merriment in Kenny's plight, much to the latter's chagrin. The two exchange words with one another, none of these words pleasurable…

…and suddenly, Odd points to the ring and shouts, "OH SH*T!"

Kenny ducks down and gasps, "What?!" …But nothing happens. Kenny looks up and Odd laughs as Ulrich is standing in the middle of the ring, waving at Kenny cheekily, NOT attempting a Plancha as Odd had led Kenny to believe in the moment.

"HAHAHA! Odd tricked Kenny into a false sense of danger!" Jeremy says.

"Ulrich stood his ground rather than attempting the dive, and Kenny doesn't look too happy with being duped and embarrassed like that!" Al says.

"And you wonder why the Twinleaves HATE these guys!" Cris frowns.

Kenny growls at the X-Factor, shouting, "YOU SON OF A BUIZEL! YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!"

Kenny is about to go on even further…but Ulrich cuts his tirade off with a Slingshot Somersault Senton!

"Oh, and NOW the dive!" Jeremy shouts.

"Ulrich over the top rope with the Senton onto Kenny!" Al says.

"A little misdirection never hurt anyone, unless you're a Twinleaf!" Jonathan says.

"Misdirection? Try illegal shenanigans!" Cris protests.

Ulrich comes up crotch-chopping Kenny repeatedly before picking him up off of the ground, holding Kenny in a Cravate, and Head Slamming him into the barricade twice. Then Ulrich Snapmares Kenny to the arena floor, Soccer Kicks Kenny in the back, and Shoot Kicks him in the chest. Ulrich looks at the cheering crowd, smirks…and climbs to the top of the barricade. Ulrich stands on the wall and Odd Della Robbia offers a high-five to his buddy, and Ulrich accepts it…before executing a Diving Forearm Drop to the face of the Twinleaf Town native off of the security wall! The crowd pops for the dynamic maneuver, and Ulrich keeps it going with a left hand to the jaw as Kenny gets up. Kenny rolls inside the ring, possibly for refuge…and Ulrich gives chase, entering the ring with him. Kenny rolls towards the other side of the ring, where Barry is…but Ulrich grabs Kenny by the leg, pulling him away. Kenny, though, manages to push Ulrich away with both boots, allowing him to fully make his way back to ringside. Ulrich pursues even still, recovering quickly…

…but Barry stands in Ulrich's way, saying, "Hey-hey-hey! Back it up, bub! He called time-out! He called a time-out!"

"A 'time-out'?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious? There are no time-outs in Fiction Wrestling—I should know! I tried using one against Jeff Killington in my tryout and, well, it didn't work!"

"Oh boy…" Jonathan pinches his forehead.

"Nonsense! The Twinleaves can get time-outs!" Cris argues. "You didn't get one because you're not cool enough!"

"…I don't think I or ANYONE should trust YOUR ass to judge what is 'cool'," Jeremy deadpans.

"Shut up," Cris snorts.

Barry protects his partner and keeps Ulrich at bay. "Keep the Floatzel away! You hear me?! Get back!" Ulrich looks at Barry quizzically, shaking his head before opting to leave Kenny be, giving him the time-out he wishes…

…

…

Not so much—Ulrich grabs Barry by the hair and chucks him right into the steel ring steps!

"Well, whether you're 'allowed' a time-out or not, Ulrich's not letting Kenny have one!" Al says.

"Barry paid the price for trying to save his partner's skin!" Jonathan says.

…

"And ULRICH paid the price for taking his eye off of the ball!" Cris calls, as Kenny delivers a One-Handed Bulldog from behind Ulrich, planting him onto the arena floor!

"We spoke about misdirection tactics from the X-Factors; in a way, there it was from the Twinleaves," Al says. "Kenny's Bulldog on Ulrich from behind just gave the Twinleaf and opening!"

Kenny picks Ulrich up from the floor and Head Slams him onto the ring apron before pushing him inside the ring. Kenny rolls in after him and goes for a pin via lateral press…placing his feet onto the middle rope as he covers! The referee Vincent Perry counts 1…and then notices Kenny's feet on the ropes, stopping his count and scolding the Twinleaf. Kenny yells in protest at the official, but the referee refuses to acknowledge the pinfall. Kenny turns around again and pulls Ulrich away from the ropes, proceeding to stomp away at the Lyoko Warrior repeatedly. Kenny then kneels down and hits a series of mounted strikes and punches to the face. Following a few more of these, Kenny holds Ulrich by the head in a Front Facelock…and drops down with a Facebreaker DDT before getting back to his feet, hanging onto Ulrich all the way, Irish Whipping him into the ropes…and delivering an Elbow Smash to the jaw to knock Ulrich back down! Kenny covers Ulrich this time, legally: 1…

2…

…

…2.6789 Ulrich gets the shoulder up. Kenny shakes his head in dismay as Ulrich starts to stand up. Kenny grabs Ulrich and kicks him in the gut, then performing a Kneelift to Ulrich's jaw, knocking him backward into the ropes. Kenny scores with three consecutive Knife Edge Chops before vaulting onto the ring apron behind Ulrich…and delivering an Inverted Hotshot onto the top rope, sending Ulrich's head backward! Ulrich falls face-first onto the canvas, and with Kenny still on the apron, Kenny ascends a corner…

…

…while Barry crabwalks over to where Ulrich is lying, hanging onto both of his legs, preventing Stern from moving!

"Kenny climbing…and Ulrich—Ulrich can't get out of dodge! What the hell? Barry's holding onto him! Come on!" Jeremy shouts.

"Illegal involvement indeed, but to Barry, this is just returning the favor from what Ulrich did to him," Al mentions.

Kenny stands on the middle rope, measures his target…and delivers a Diving Knee Drop to the back of Ulrich's head! Kenny tumbles forward after the knee, and he pulls Ulrich's hair to take him to the center of the ring, Barry letting go of the Lyoko fighter. Kenny hits the ropes…and he scores with a quick Leg Drop directly to the back of the head! Kenny turns Ulrich over and goes for the pin again: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and—come oooon…"

…

…

…

…

…2.777 Ulrich gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—…grrrrr…" Cris is not amused.

"Ulrich kicking out of that pinning attempt from Kenny; the match continues," calls Al.

Kenny goes for another pin attempt shortly thereafter though: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.78 Ulrich kicks out!

"And a SECOND pin attempt yields the same output of a near-fall!" says Jonathan.

Kenny snatches Ulrich in a Rear Waist Lock and tries to stand up with him in his clutches. Ulrich is forced to a vertical base…but the X-Factor smacks one of Kenny's hands, in an attempt to break his grip. Kenny hangs on momentarily, but Ulrich is able to perform a Standing Switch and grab Kenny from behind, going for an O'Connor Roll off of the ropes!

"Kenny in firm control—wait, Ulrich thinking O'Connor Roll here!" Al calls.

Ulrich has Kenny pinned: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Kenny kicks out! Kenny sends Ulrich into the ropes from the force of kicking-out…and Kenny tries to grab Ulrich from behind a second time…

…only for Ulrich to Standing Switch again and go for a SECOND O'Connor Roll!

"Ulrich had a shot—wait, AGAIN!" Jonathan calls.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Kenny kicks out again! Ulrich gets sent into the ropes once again, and Kenny tries to grab Ulrich a second time…

…

…but Ulrich switches once again, and he rolls backward…

…

…

…into a Rolling German Suplex!

"O'Connor Roll for the thi—NO, OHHH! This time it's a Chaos Theory!" Al exclaims.

"Ulrich has the bridge!" Jeremy says.

The referee counts 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…aaaand…"

…

…

…

…

…2.825 Kenny kicks out!

"…for—no!" Jeremy exclaims.

Ulrich hits the ropes…then hits the opposite set of ropes…and then goes for a Springboard Savate Kick to the jaw of Kenny…

…

…

…

…but Kenny dodges it, grabs Ulrich from behind as he lands, and hits an Atomic Drop…

…hangs onto the arm of Stern, pulls him in, and delivers a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!

"And Kenny takes control AGAIN—WELL DONE!" Cris praises. "Hail RR and Hail the Twinleaves!"

Kenny picks Ulrich up off of his knee from the Backbreaker…and then he hits a Scoop Slam in the middle of the ring! Kenny hits a quick Elbow Drop onto the X-Factor and covers Ulrich thereafter: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.855 Ulrich gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—gaaaaah! …Okay, okay, stay on him, Kenny! Stay on him!" Cris says.

Kenny grabs the head of Ulrich Stern, placing him in a Rear Chancery on the canvas. Kenny knees Ulrich in the spine one…two…three…four…five times straight before standing up and backing into a corner. Kenny hangs onto Ulrich by the hair and delivers a series of Kawada Kicks to the back of Ulrich's brain!

"Kawadas, shades of Zoe Payne!" says Cris. "Gotta love that RR solidarity!"

Kenny then hangs onto Ulrich's head and climbs up the corner, hanging onto him in an Inverted Facelock. Kenny signals for the Diamond Dust out of the corner, preparing to flip over…

"And this'd be shades of Timothy Turner—although Kenny's variation of this move is called the Diamond Dust!" says Al.

"It all goes back to Tanaka!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…

…but Ulrich is able to Up-Kick Kenny right in the top of the head, preventing him from delivering the maneuver. Ulrich hits three consecutive Up-Kicks, freeing himself from Kenny's clutches, and then he climbs up the turnbuckle himself where Kenny is perched—placing Kenny's legs outside of the ropes before doing so. Ulrich hits three Bionic Elbows and then a punch to the skull.

"Ulrich to the top rope with Kenny—better be careful! This is how the X-Factors' Combine Cup hopes came to an end!" Jeremy says. "That was a tag team match, not singles, but still!"

Ulrich hits one more hard punch before hooking Kenny's arm…

…

…

…

…and connecting with a Super Arm Drag!

"Well the results of THIS are tons better than _Nevermore_!" Al says.

"Not for ME!" Cris complains.

"Ulrich hits the Arm Drag from the top rope, and Kenny falls down and falls down hard!" Jonathan says. "And now can Stern turn things in HIS favor?"

"Aaaaah…come on, K-Man; get up, get up!" Cris pleads.

Barry winces in pain as he also pleads for Kenny to rise. Odd cheers on his partner as well as Ulrich starts to get to a vertical base.

…

Ulrich is the first to get to his feet, with Kenny standing up shortly thereafter. Ulrich hits three left hands to the face before Irish Whipping Kenny into the ropes…and delivering a Dropkick to the face! Kenny stands up and Ulrich hits him with a Scoop Slam to the middle of the mat; Kenny snaps up to his feet…only to get Scoop Slammed a second time! Kenny stands again…and gets planted down again for the third time! Ulrich crotch-chops Kenny as he's down, further amping up the crowd, who chant "ULRICH! ULRICH!" Ulrich gives Kenny an Inverted Atomic Drop before putting Kenny in a Wrist Lock and nailing a Wrist-Clutch Savate Kick! Kenny backs into the ropes in pain…and Ulrich catches him off of the ropes with a Scoop Powerslam! Ulrich hooks Kenny's far leg, pinning him: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Kenny gets the shoulder up!

"..for—NO, Kenny kicks out, but Ulrich's on fire!" Jeremy calls.

Ulrich waits for Kenny to stand up, doubled over…and then he hits the ropes…and delivers a Throwback! Ulrich points to the top turnbuckle and begins climbing to the top, measuring the Twinleaf as he lies on the mat prone. The Lyoko Samurai ascends up the nearby turnbuckle, Kenny still flat on his face…

…

…

…

…and Ulrich hits a Superfly Splash onto the spine!

"Could it be Stern as Death?—No, just a Splash!" Al says.

"'Just a Splash', but it may be the match-winner!" Jonathan calls as Ulrich turns Kenny over and goes for the pin: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.895 Kenny kicks out!

"…forge—NO, a near-fall again, but VERY close that time!" says Jeremy.

"Close my ass! What're you gonna do, Stern? You can't beat Kenny! You can't keep a good Twinleaf down!" Cris asserts.

"Kenny'd better get himself up quick though!" Jonathan says.

Ulrich tries picking Kenny up and attempts the Impact Buster…lifting Kenny upside-down…

…

…

…

…but Kenny manages to return to his feet, break free and Drop Toe Hold Ulrich down onto his face. From here, Kenny manages to tie Ulrich's legs up in an Inverted Indian Deathlock! Kenny keeps the hold cinched in, tweaking the legs of the former World Tag Team Champion. Ulrich yelps in pain, smacking his leg in frustration, trying to get feeling back into it. Stern reaches for the nearby ropes…and Kenny, noticing this, tries to grab Ulrich's head to add a Facelock to the maneuver!

"Inverted Indian Deathlock applied—Ulrich suddenly finding himself in trouble!" calls Jonathan.

"He was in trouble ever since he acted smart with Kenny! Now he's paying for it! Masterful counter from whatever Ulrich was trying to do, and now Ulrich's gonna tap!" Cris claims.

"Maybe he WON'T…!" Jeremy speaks.

"Only a matter of time!" Cris insists.

"Wait…what's Kenny doing? He's trying to grab Ulrich's head…turn this into a Muta Lock…" Al says.

"That'd be shades of the Ohara native of CWA, Nico Robin!" Jonathan notes.

"Kenny trying to apply this tribute to his darling…" Jeremy says.

Kenny tries to get Ulrich in his form of the Muta Lock…

…

…

…but Ulrich manages to fend Kenny's arms off and prevent him from applying the Facelock part of the hold!

"Ulrich maintaining positive wrist control…" Al says.

"Good defense!" Jonathan says.

"Kenny's almost got him!" says Cris.

Kenny snatches Ulrich's ears and pulls them…

…

…while Ulrich is able to get onto his knees, still in the Inverted Indian Deathlock but preventing Kenny from fully applying the Muta Lock. Ulrich keeps fidgeting with Kenny's hands…

…

…

…

…

…before manages to lock his arms in position for a Backslide Pin! Ulrich tries to turn it into a pinning combination…

…but Kenny is able to switch grips, and he executes a Backslide of his own! Kenny manages to pin Ulrich…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ulrich rolls through, lands on his feet with Kenny in a Double Underhook position! Ulrich takes advantage by pulling Kenny up, holding him upside-down…

"Oh no!" Cris shouted.

…

…

…and delivering the Impact Buster!

"Backsliiiiide—Kenny turned it around… Rolls through—IMPACT BUSTER!" Al calls.

"The Double Underhook Lifting Facebuster!" Jonathan says.

Ulrich turns Kenny over and hooks a leg for the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.901 Kenny gets his shoulder up!

"…FORGET IIII—OH, VERY CLOSE!" Jeremy exclaims. "Kenny took his time to get the shoulder up on THAT pin!"

"YES! Stay in this, Kenny!" Cris cheers.

"Kenny still alive, but Ulrich may be preparing a finishing blow…" Al states.

Ulrich measures his adversary, the supposed tool…and Kenny starts to return to a vertical base himself. Ulrich mutters, "C'mere, tool… Come to Papa…"

…

…

…and then he places Kenny onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry!

"May be thinking of a DVD…" Jonathan says.

…

…

Kenny throws three elbows to the side of Ulrich's face before landing on his feet behind Ulrich and pushing Stern into the ring ropes; Ulrich stops himself from rebounding by grabbing the ring ropes and standing his ground. Kenny charges at Ulrich…and the latter pulls the top rope down, forcing Kenny to tumble over and to the ring apron. Kenny lands on his feet and Ulrich is able to hit a right hand that almost sends Kenny to the floor! Kenny hangs onto the top rope, and Ulrich punches him a second time. Ulrich goes for a Step Kick to the gut, but Kenny catches the boot with both hands. Ulrich tries to parlay it into an Enzuigiri…but Kenny ducks it, causing Ulrich to crash and burn! Ulrich struggles back to his feet while Kenny measures him on the way in…

…

…and Kenny attempts an Outside-In Sunset Flip from the apron, aiming to put the degenerate's shoulders to the mat…

…

…

…but Ulrich rolls through it, and he counters into a Prawn Hold Pin onto Kenny! Ulrich has Kenny's shoulders down momentarily…but Kenny manages to counter by lifting his shoulders and sending Ulrich through the ropes with a Hurricanrana. Ulrich is on the apron, and he stands up…only for Kenny to hit him with an Inside-Out Shoulder Block, almost knocking Ulrich to the floor. Kenny sees Ulrich teetering, hits the ropes…

"Here comes Kenny…!" Cris exclaims in excitement.

…

…

…

…

…

…goes for a Flying Forearm Smash to knock Ulrich over…and gets clobbered with a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick as he leaps!

"And there GOES Kenny!" exclaims Jonathan. "Ulrich catching him in mid-jump, and that boot looked murderous!"

Ulrich sees Kenny flop to the canvas…and starts climbing to the top rope. Ulrich smacks the top turnbuckle twice before continuing to climb, making it to the top…

…

…

…but then Barry grabs the ankle of the Lyoko Samurai!

"Ulrich looking to—hey! Barry on the apron…!" Al calls.

"The other half of the Twinleaves injecting himself into things at Ulrich's expense!" Jonathan calls.

"Come on—again?!" Jeremy complains.

Ulrich manages to swat Barry away with his foot and nail some Hammerfists to the side of the skull, forcing Barry to release his grip on Ulrich's leg. With Barry back on the floor, Kenny is back up…and Ulrich leaps for a Diving Cross Body Block…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kenny intercepts him with a Dropkick right to the ribs!

"Ulrich—OHHH! Kenny with the Dropkick to cut Ulrich right off!" calls Al.

"BALLGAME!" Cris shouts.

"The moment of hesitation where Ulrich had to push Barry away might have been enough time for Kenny to recover and counter!" Jonathan calls.

Ulrich holds his midsection in pain and Kenny elects to take advantage immediately with a pin! Kenny gets the lateral press: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.965 Ulrich gets the shoulder up!

"…MA—WHAT?!" Cris is stunned. "HOW THE HELL?! NO! THAT'S BULL-SHINX! THAT WAS THREE!"

"NOT TO VINCENT PERRY, IT WASN'T!" Jeremy says. "NEAT DROPKICK, BUT NOT ENOUGH!"

"Oh, Perry's always been a slow-counter!" Cris complains. "But no matter, because I have a feeling my fellow Revolutionary is about to plant Ulrich one more time to finish this thing!"

Kenny smacks the canvas, screams, "GET THE HERACROSS UP, ULRICH!", and measures his adversary. Odd tries to motion for Ulrich to watch out from the outside…

…and Ulrich rises…

…

…

…and Kenny kicks Ulrich in the gut, hooks his arms…

"Kenny looking for the DP Driver…" calls Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ulrich Back Body Drops Kenny over his head while Kenny has the arms hooked! Ulrich bridges backward as well to maintain a pinning combination!

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Jeremy exclaims.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

"Ulrich…!"

2…

"Now KENNY'S shoulders are down!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kenny uses his core strength to bend himself upwards while hanging onto Ulrich!

"And WHOA!" Jonathan exclaims. "Kenny trying to turn it back into the DP Driver!"

"MASTERFUL!" Cris shouts.

Kenny twists back around with the arms hooked, and he has Ulrich set up again for his Double Underhook Brainbuster…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ulrich postures up and Kenny away, breaking free! Ulrich jumps up…

…

…

…and…Kenny prevents the Kadic Shot by pushing Ulrich into the ropes! Ulrich bounces off…

…

…

…and both he and Kenny connect with dueling Clotheslines! Both men are down!

"Kadic Shot avoided and—OOH! Clotheslines from both men!" Al calls.

"Same idea, same result on both ends," Jonathan says. "And at this pivotal point in this high-octane contest, the person who gets to his feet first will have the advan—WAIT! WHO…?!"

Jonathan looks up the ramp…

…

…

…and sees Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger charging down to ringside! Odd Della Robbia turns his head to meet them…and turns right into a BIG Clothesline by Tony the Tiger!

"THE CEREAL KILLERS!" Jeremy shouts. "AND THE TIGER JUST DAMN NEAR TOOK DELLA ROBBIA'S SKULL CLEAN OFF!"

"Well, looks like another team from the Final Four in the Combine Cup isn't too fond of the X-Fa—HEY!" Cris shouts…

…

…as Trix Rabbit runs at Barry and Mat Slams him onto the arena floor!

"Well, they sure aren't fond of the Twinleaves either, from the looks of it!" Al says.

"Can't blame 'em…" Jeremy speaks. "But why are they out here?!"

"Because they want to be and they can, but the REAL question is, why is Trix Rabbit assaulting Barry?! Barry didn't do anything to them!" Cris asks.

"Neither did Odd!" Jeremy says.

"Odd deserves to get beaten up just by principle!" Cris asserts. "Not Barry, on the other hand!"

Tony the Tiger picks Odd up in a Front Slam position…and proceeds to ram him spine-first into the steel ring post once…twice…three times straight! Meanwhile, Trix Rabbit is choking Kenny with both hands against the arena floor! Trix stands up and proceeds stomping a mudhole in the Twinleaf. Ulrich and Kenny begin to stir…and Tony the Tiger hits a Swinging Side Slam onto Odd on the floor!

"OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE THE IMPACT?!" Jonathan exclaims. "ODD'S SPINE TURNING AROUND OFF OF THAT SIDE SLAM BY THE BREAKFAST BEAST!"

Tony the Tiger ROARS as he stands tall over the fallen Odd while Trix backs up…waits for Barry to reach a knee…

…

…and nails him with a Rabbit's Foot! Trix Rabbit snarls as Barry goes down, and after ten seconds, the Trix mascot starts to pick Barry up. Kenny and Ulrich start getting up…and they see their respective partners being assaulted by the Cereal Killers! Tony is about to Head Slam Odd right into the steel ring post… Referee Vincent Perry is trying to gain a sense of control over the situation…

…

…

…

…but Ulrich takes matters into his own hands by rolling to the outside, raking Tony's eyes from behind, and Head Slamming him into the ring post instead!

"And the two men wrestling just realized what's going on around them, and Ulrich's doing something about it to bail out his partner!" Jonathan says.

Ulrich Head Slams Tony into the ring apron as well two times before hitting three punches to the head of the Breakfast Beast! In the interim, Trix Rabbit is about to deliver a Trixbuster onto the arena floor to Barry…but Kenny arrives on the scene to prevent it with a Diving Double Sledge from the apron onto the shoulder of the rabbit!

"And Kenny's doing the same on HIS end of the ring!" Cris says.

"Kenny saving Barry from getting driven onto his head!" Al says.

Kenny grabs Trix Rabbit and hurls his body directly into the security wall before connecting with a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the face as Trix is leaning against the barricade on his side! Ulrich goes for a Hammer Throw to Tony into the steel steps…but Tony counters it and sends Ulrich towards the steel…

…

…

…

…

…and Ulrich runs up the steel ring steps, leaps up, and hits the tiger with a Whisper in the Wind off of the steel steps!

"And Ulrich SOARS to take out Tony the Tiger!" shouts Al.

"Whisper in the Wind!" Jonathan exclaims. "The Cereal Killers, momentarily, have been neutralized, and Ulrich's checking on Odd's condition at the moment too!"

Ulrich crouches down beside Odd, who is holding his ribs in immense pain from the Swinging Side Slam onto the arena floor. Odd coughs up some blood from the spot and Ulrich keeps a look at his partner…

…

…

…

…

…

…but suddenly, Kenny grabs Ulrich from behind!

"WAIT A MINUTE! Kenny's got Ulrich in a Full Nelson—SINNOH BLASTER ONTO THE FLOOR!" Al shouts.

"OH MY GOSH—Ulrich…!" Jeremy winces.

"KENNY JUST PLANTED ULRICH AS HE WAS PREOCCUPIED ON HIS PARTNER!" Jonathan exclaims.

"STERN MUST'VE FORGOTTEN THAT THERE'S A MATCH STILL IN PROGRESS! BUT KENNY DIDN'T FORGET! KENNY DID NOT FORGET!" Cris laughs.

After hitting Ulrich with the Sinnoh Blaster, Kenny slowly rises, picks Ulrich up and pushes him back inside the ring. The Lyoko Warrior has yet to move from the impact, and Kenny follows him back inside the squared circle. Kenny starts to pick Ulrich up as he's inside the ring…holds his arms…

"Kenny saw an opening, and he took it at Ulrich's expense…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and nails the DP Driver, planting Ulrich right onto his head!

"…and THERE is the DP Driver!" Al calls.

"Down goes Ulrich AGAIN!" says Jonathan.

"I got this!" Cris shouts as Kenny turns Ulrich around for the pin, hooking a leg: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE!" Cris finishes as "Generation Me" plays and the bell sounds!

"Kenny beats Ulrich Stern after a very hectic scene!" Al says.

"Here is your winner, Kenny!" Blader DJ announces.

Kenny gets his hand raised by the referee Vincent Perry, smirking and taunting Ulrich as he's down. He breaks into an HBK pose…

…

…but then the Cereal Killers both get up angry and proceed to raid the ring! Kenny realizes it and immediately bails to the outside to check on his own partner Barry!

"And Kenny's hightailing it out of there, and considering the looks on the faces of the feral Cereal Killers, who the heck can blame him?!" Al says.

"Essentially, when it comes right down to it, he kind of owes an assist to those guys for taking down Odd—"

"Yeah, because Kenny SENT the Cereal Killers after his own partner, whom he is currently helping up the ramp right now," Cris cuts Jeremy off while Kenny carries Barry over his shoulder and away from the ring. "He TOTALLY knew they show up, too. Jeremy, do you even PROOFREAD an eighth of the things that you say?"

"I'm not saying he SENT them, you dimwit! I'm saying that if it wasn't for them attacking Odd, Ulrich wouldn't have been distracted for Kenny to nail the Sinnoh Blaster!" says Jeremy.

"And Kenny wasn't distracted by watching over HIS partner! No, HE kept his eyes on the prize! In the end, Ulrich has no one to blame but HIMSELF for this loss!" Cris says. "And speaking of Ulrich…"

The Cereal Killers watch Kenny flee with Barry to the stage…and then they turn their attentions to Ulrich, who is coming to from the DP Driver inside the ring. Ulrich clutches his neck in agony…and that gives Trix a sinister idea on what to do. The rabbit of General Mills waits for Ulrich to rise, the latter likely unaware of the Cereal Killers surrounding him…

…

…

…

…and Trix kicks Ulrich in the gut, lifts him up…and drops him with a Trixbuster!

"OH NO!" Jeremy shouts.

"And THAT is not going to help Ulrich's surgically-repaired neck any!" Al exclaims.

"Much like the DP Driver wouldn't either—this is just insult to injury!" Jonathan shouts.

"Again, no idea why they're doing this, but personally, I can't help but enjoy it!" Cris smirks.

And Tony the Tiger wants to have his say. Tony starts picking Ulrich up, impatient as ever…

…

…

…

…and Tony delivers a Frosted Flake Bomb!

"FROSTED FLAKE BOMB!" Al calls.

"Enough's enough at this point, guys!" Jeremy hollers.

"You don't have the authority to tell these animals what's 'enough'!" Cris says.

"And I doubt they'd listen!" Jonathan adds.

Tony and Trix Rabbit look at each other…and look down at Ulrich…and they nod to one another, both picking up a limp Ulrich Stern now. The rabbit grabs Ulrich in a Cravate…knees Ulrich in the gut…and then Snapmares Ulrich to the canvas, hanging onto his head by the hair while Tony stands and grins. Tony the Tiger knows what to do next.

"Oh no… And now, Tony and Trix have Ulrich prepared for their patented double-team, and Ulrich's ALREADY heavily out of it—this is the LAST thing the man needs!" Jonathan says.

"Hit it, boys! Hit it!" Cris encourages.

Tony hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Odd Della Robbia intercepts Tony in mid-run with a Springboard Dropkick, sending him out of the ring!

"WHAT?! DAMN IT!" Cris curses.

"AND NOW IT'S ODD'S TURN TO SAVE THE SKIN OF HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Odd's back up!" Jeremy shouts.

Trix Rabbit, none too pleased with this, lets go of Ulrich and charges angrily at Odd Della Robbia…

…

…

…who Backdrops Trix over the ropes and on top of his partner Tony the Tiger on the arena floor!

"And the Cereal Killers get stacked up on the outside!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Damn degenerate recovery!" Cris growls.

The Cereal Killers both stand up outside of the ring, livid at the Lyoko Cat Fighter. Odd stares down the duo as they rage on the outside, Ulrich weakly trying to stand himself but unable to do so momentarily. Odd tries to help his buddy up while Tony the Tiger glares at the ring, about to tear the entire ring down! Trix Rabbit yells, "We'd do worse to your asses, but we're saving that meal for later!"

"The Cereal Killers, though, HAVE made their presence felt to both the X-Factors and the Twinleaves!" Al says.

Odd holds Ulrich up and returns the stare at the Cereal Killers…

…

…

…

…

…who both get clubbed from behind with one strike apiece by Barry and Kenny!

"HE-HEY! HEY!" Jeremy exclaims. "Well, speaking of the Twinleaves…!"

Barry and Kenny, with the Cereal Killers taking blows from behind, high-five each other with smiles…and then immediately start running up the ramp to the back while the Cereal Killers turn around and menacingly give chase!

"Looks like Barry and Kenny have gotten the last word!" Cris proudly declares.

"And if they lose any speed, it may very well be THEIR last word if the Cereal Killers get their way!" Jonathan quips.

The X-Factors are left in the ring watching the Cereal Killers and Twinleaves make their way out of the Ozone Lair. Odd helps Ulrich out of the ring and makes sure his partner is okay…and Ulrich in turn has the wherewithal to ask if Odd is okay as well, for both of them are in pain.

"This thing started between Odd, Ulrich, Barry and Kenny…but I don't think any of them expected Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger to interject!" says Jonathan.

"The three runners-up from the CCW Combine Cup… Looks like we're about to have ourselves a scrap!" says Jeremy.

"Speaking of scraps, one is to come in our main event between 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady and Wolf Hawkfield, resulting from the State of CCW Address," says Al. "Who's going to put themselves ahead of the pack in World Championship contention when the Canadian Badass and New England Patriot clash?"

"And that's not the ONLY match resulting from the Address—coming up NEXT, it's Ben Tennyson, our CCW Magnus Champion, facing off against Psymon Stark, the sole CCW competitor to LOSE his FWA contest," says Cris. "Ben Tennyson said that tonight he is going to dish out some disciplinary action in that ring! _Ozone _Roster, you may want to take note of what you're about to watch. And for the rest of you, do NOT go away!"

"We'll be right back!" Jeremy says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

"Welcome back to _Ozone 37_—two more matches left to go for this evening, but one has already been announced for NEXT week," Jonathan says. "It's to determine the #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship!"

"Caesar, Sportacus, Shun Kazami, Disco Kid, and Dan Kuso have ALL laid claims to the CCW Universal Championship currently held by Aran Ryan," says Al. "On _Ozone 38_, in a High Five-Way Match, they will each get to state their claims through combat, and the first man to score a pin or submission will get Aran Ryan at _Pandemonium_ with the coveted prize on the line!"

"GO DISCO KID!" Jeremy cheers.

"Oh, HELL no!" Jonathan says. "I PROMISE YOU, COME NEXT WEEK, IT'LL BE CHANGED TO A FATAL FOUR-WAY! I PROMISE!"

"Why are you so against this?!" Jeremy yells.

"WHY DO YOU THINK?!" Jonathan yells back.

_[I've got to fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_I've got to make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today]_

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

Ben Tennyson, now in his ring gear, splays his arms in a Legend Killer pose, triggering green pyrotechnic rain behind him as the CCW Magnus Championship glows around his waist. The fans are no more receptive to him now than they were last time he showed his face. The Tenth Wonder of the World makes his way to the ring, now ready for wrestling action.

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ says, "The following is your penultimate match of _CCW Ozone_, set for one fall! First, from Bellwood, Illinois, weighing in at 230 pounds, he is the current CCW Magnus Champion, the self-professed Best Wrestler in the Universe, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

"Your argument can wait, twins! Right now, it's time for our World Champion to take center stage!" says Cris.

"He certainly had center stage during his State of CCW Address, and our outspoken Magnus Champion of the World sure didn't disappoint," Al says. "Besides angering many, he issued a challenge to Psymon Stark, taking offense to the fact that Psymon lost his match at the FWAs to Eddy of PCUW fame—"

"Psymon Stark was the ONLY GUY WHO LOST," Cris says. "And I'm not counting the CCW folks who 'lost' to other CCW wrestlers. That's a wash. I'm excusing them, and I'm sure Ben is too, but there is NO excuse for Psymon losing. To Ben, Psymon is the dark spot on an otherwise perfect bill of health for CCW, and that dark spot needs to get attended to TONIGHT."

"This superiority complex of Ben Ten that he's trying to make pervade into ALL of CCW… I'm not digging it," says Jeremy. "CCW is about putting on the best wrestling action, men and women, we are physically capable of putting out. It's not about this 'elitism' that Ben's talking about."

"So, YOU don't want CCW winning Best Company of the Year?" Cris puts Jeremy on the spot.

"Now, I'm not saying THAT, but—"

"When you're the Best Company, a lot is expected from you," says Cris. "And if even ONE facet of the company falters, the blame falls with the hero of the company—its FACE! That's how it ALWAYS works! So Ben is taking responsibility here by giving Psymon Stark what HE deserves: disciplinary action."

Ben stands inside the ring, holding his CCW Magnus Championship and waiting for Psymon to appear.

…

_[Time is turning (Time is turning)_

_Quest for gold (Quest for gold)_

_They are lost (They are lost)_

_They are twisted; they are twisted and old_

_Time is frozen (Time is frozen)_

_Their souls are sold (Their souls are sold)_

_Grey days ahead (Grey days ahead)_

_For the twisted, for the twisted and old]_

("They Are Lost" by Last Remaining Pinnacle plays)

Psymon Stark marches onto the stage, pacing madly left and right, left and right, left and right, sharply turning back and forth as the fans get behind him, the Canadian from _SSX_ ready for wrestling himself. Psymon stands in the middle of the stage after pacing for 30 seconds, splaying his arms, roaring into the sky…and freefalling backwards onto the stage, performing a backward roll before stomping his way down to the squared circle, the crazy side of the snowboarder quite evident.

"And his opponent, from Squamish, British Columbia, Canada, weighing 256 pounds, Psymon Stark!" Blader DJ announces.

"Some call him the Canadian Crazy Horse," says Al. "I think that that's pretty apropos even if you weren't sold by the entrance… Just LOOK at him…"

"Yeah, if you didn't know any better, you'd think he hardly even REMEMBERS losing to Eddy at the FWAs, but it happened!" says Cris. "It happened, and for being the sole CCW wrestler on the card NOT against other CCW wrestlers to come up short…Ben Tennyson's going to have more than just a word with him."

"Well, the X-Factors WERE at the FWAs, and they were in an Six-on-Six-on-Six Tag Team Match—"

"—that ended in a no-contest," Cris says. "So, they didn't even LOSE. Did they do anything worthwhile? No. But they didn't embarrass the company by LOSING!"

"I wouldn't say Psymon 'embarrassed' us!" Jonathan says. "He gave Eddy a hell of a fight!"

"But he LOST, and that's all Ben Tennyson cares about," says Cris.

Psymon slithers slowly into the ring, sitting in a corner and rocking back and forth. Ben appears a cross between crept out and upset by Psymon's behavior. The Tenth Wonder watches as Psymon gets to his feet…

…

…

…and then Blader DJ says, "Ladies and gentlemen…"

"Wait a minute…" Jonathan raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Cris asks.

Ben Ten turns his head to Blader DJ…and realizes he is STILL holding onto the Magnus Championship. And something clicks in his head…

…

…

"…I have just been informed…

"…

"…

"…that this match…

"…

"…

"…

"…will be a NON-TITLE Match!"

The crowd groans for this declaration, while Ben Ten's eyes return from their widened size to normal. He lets out a sigh and hands the timekeeper his Belt while getting ready to wrestle, turning full attentions to Psymon.

"I almost forgot about that!" Al says. "Blader DJ… I can only assume that Commissioner Gordon told him to make that announcement, and that's just TOYING with the World Champion!"

"Toying with him…or perhaps just issuing a reminder," says Jonathan. "Making sure that, through Ben's speech, he needs to keep that in mind…"

"Ben looks like even HIS heart jumped from that—MINE sure did! But no worries! Not like Psymon would have had a shot at it anyway!" says Cris.

The bell sounds, and Psymon Stark immediately starts things off by barrel rolling on the canvas, then executing a somersault, then getting on all fours, then crawling on all fours around the ring, encircling a very confused Ben Tennyson.

"And we're underway—what the hell is this?!" Cris scratches his head.

"Psymon with a very…unorthodox way to kick things off," says Al.

"You're not kidding—this dude is bat-ish crazy," Jeremy states.

Psymon remains on all fours, and he makes his way towards the Magnus Champion, making his way to him head-on this time around. Ben jumps out of the way as Psymon pounces at him…and Psymon slowly turns around, measuring Ben once again. Psymon starts crawling towards Ben a second time…and Ben tries to cut him off with a stomp to the spine, but Psymon rolls out of the way, gets up and clubs Ben right in the back of the head, sending him into a corner. Ben staggers into a nearby corner as Psymon resumes his pursuit, hitting right hand after left hand after right hand after left hand, punching Ben in the midsection repeatedly.

"And now we are in the WRESTLING portion of this contest—well, more so the punching as Psymon goes to work on the kidneys," states Jonathan.

Psymon Irish Whips Ben into the opposite corner, and Ben bounces off of the turnbuckles…into a Back Body Drop that sends Ben high into the air! Ben comes crashing down with a thud and stands back up holding his back in a world of pain. Psymon tries to capitalize with a Body Slam…but Ben floats over and pushes Psymon into the ropes…where Psymon delivers a Shoulder Tackle, taking Ben down. Ben gets up and Psymon Military Presses Ben over his head…dropping him gut-first onto the top rope and sending Ben all the way to the outside!

"And Ben looked like he nearly got disemboweled by the rope!" Jeremy exclaims. "Yikes!"

"Tennyson seems to be caught off-guard by Psymon's antics right now—this style of his is erratic and really throwing him off," Al says.

"The Best in the Universe knows how to adapt," Cris speaks. "So don't give Psymon TOO much praise."

Ben gets up on the outside holding his midsection, and Psymon Boogeyman walks around and then outside of the ring. Psymon hits a punch to the gut and then a Back Elbow to the face. Psymon Overhand Chops Ben Ten across his chest hard, drawing loud chants of "Woooooooo!" Then Psymon hits a Headbutt to the Magnus Champion before Hammer Throwing Ben across ringside into the opposite barricade. Psymon runs at Ben as he collides into the wall…and Psymon delivers a Jumping Splash directly into the Tenth Wonder! Psymon keeps the offense going by picking Ben up over his shoulder…and dropping him onto the top of the wall with Snake Eyes! Ben clutches his face in pain and drops to a knee…allowing Psymon to mug for the nearby camera, then grab Ben by the trunks…and…

…attempt to throw Ben into the steel ring steps, but Ben turns it around and Drop Toe Holds Psymon into the stairs instead!

"Psymon maintaining his—OH MAN!" Jeremy exclaims. "Well, I was GOING to say that Psymon's maintaining his upper hand, but Ben Ten just turned around that one!"

"Told ya he can adapt!" Cris smirks.

"Psymon goes face-first into those steel stairs," says Jonathan.

Ben stands up and hits a big Head Slam against the stairs with Psymon Stark on his knees! Then Ben holds Psymon's head onto the stairs…presses it there…and then walks up the steps…keeping Psymon's skull in place…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting a HARD Stomp onto the back of Psymon's head, bashing his brains into the steel steps AGAIN!

"OHHH! And THAT was even more impactful and quite vicious!" Al says.

"Psymon's head RINGING now off of that strike!" Jonathan says as Psymon rolls off of the steps holding the sides of his temples.

Ben stands on the steps smirking and throwing up a Legend Killer pose while Psymon is flat onto his back on the ringside floor. Ben walks up to the ring apron while Psymon Stark is down…and the Tenth Wonder of the World walks along the apron…measures Psymon…then starts RUNNING…

…

…

…and executes a Diving Knee Drop off of the apron to the face of the Canadian Crazy Horse!

"And TENNYSON went airborne to drop a knee right to the already-ailing face of Psymon Stark!" Jonathan calls.

"As if those brain cells weren't rattled enough before!" says Jeremy.

"This beating is exactly what Psymon Stark deserves for embarrassing Ben Tennyson at the FWAs!" shouts Cris.

"Okay, how exactly did Ben get 'embarrassed' by Psymon?!" Jeremy disagrees.

"He lost! He let BEN'S company down at the boon of PCUW's World Champion!" Cris says.

"Since when is—okay, look, just because Psymon lost to Eddy doesn't suddenly make him an embarrassment, especially given the match itself!" Jeremy argues.

"Psymon's the SOLE blemish on the FWAs for CCW in matches," Cris says. "Everyone else from CCW who 'lost' lost to adversaries that ALSO consisted of CCW talents—see Dragon Kids and Emmy versus Nico Robin and the Twinleaves! That's different! But PSYMON dropped the ball against Eddy and was LAUGHING—"

"He gave the fight to a World Champion and yeah, he lost, but—"

"And DON'T tell me that him losing to a WORLD CHAMPION is an excuse, because Sora Kamiya's a Women's Champion and look at what Zoe Payne pulled off!" Cris cuts Jeremy off. "So now, Ben Tennyson is singlehandedly making this _SSX_ psychotic jackass pay!"

Ben picks Psymon up by his ears and hits a Head Slam into the ring apron. Then Ben hits a second Head Slam right onto Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table, rattling the entire structure before climbing on top of it with Psymon hunched over. Psymon is leaning on the table and Ben sees an opportunity to do more damage. With Psymon's head down, Ben raises his foot up…

"And Ben might be about to show his inner Gwendolyn again…!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Psymon suddenly counters by escaping Ben's grip and holding him in an Electric Chair!

"Whoooooa…!" Jeremy interjects. "Then again, maybe not…!"

Psymon backs up…and Ben tries waving it off…

…

…

…

…but the snowboarder is able to drop Ben into the barricade with an Electric Chair!

"SPINE-FIRST!" Al exclaims. "The Electric Chair does a number on Benjamin's back!"

"Psymon finding a way to fight back!" Jeremy says.

As Ben is reeling against the barricade…Psymon stands up and hits him with stomp after stomp into the gut of the Magnus Champion before hitting a Headbutt to the top of Ben's skull. Psymon then backs up as Ben is against the wall still…

…

…

…and Psymon delivers a second Jumping Splash! The crowd cheers for Psymon as the _SSX_ character Boogeyman walks backwards, Ben still standing by the security barricade…

…and Psymon runs at Ben once again…

…

…

…

…but this time, Ben drops down and dodges Psymon's third attempt at a Jumping Corner Splash, sending him flying onto the wall gut-first, tumbling over the wall and into the crowd!

"And NOBODY HOME!" Jonathan calls. "The well ran dry for Stark there, and Ben was able to get out of dodge on the third try!"

"This is what happens when you try the same move too many times against our finest—he KNOWS how to avoid it, and he's going to catch you with your pants down," Cris says.

Psymon tries to stand up on the other side of the barricade…Ben Tennyson trying to recover himself. Psymon comes up with a small cut on the top of his forehead…using the wall to brace himself…

…

…

…

…and Ben Tennyson hooks his head.

"Oh no… Ben's got Psymon here…hanging him by the legs…!" Al says.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Ben's gonna catch ya! He's gonna catch ya!" Cris asserts.

Ben flashes a small grin as he has Psymon right where he wants him…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tennyson delivers a Barricade-Hung DDT, dropping Psymon skull-first onto the arena floor!

"BOOM! And Psymon's SKULL just CRASHING right onto the floor with a purpose!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Good Lord, that DDT looked sickening on the impact…" Al winced.

"No one performs that like Benjamin! Geo Stelar has a nice variation, but when it comes to the SNAP impact that Ben gets…that kind of torque is only performable by the Best in the Universe, and that's our Champ," Cris chuckles.

Ben picks Psymon Stark up and tosses him back inside the ring, where he rolls to a supine position. The Magnus Champion goes to the apron and points to the air as he ascends to the top rope in the corner, measuring his opponent…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben leaps up and comes crashing onto Psymon with a big Diving Elbow Drop! Ben stays on top of Stark and pins him in a lateral press: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Psymon gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—no?! Ugh…" Cris groans.

"First near-fall of the contest—Ben Tennyson starting to take firm control," says Jonathan.

Psymon rolls onto his belly and Ben Drops a Forearm across the back of his head before picking the man up and hooking him for a Suplex…and dropping him with a Gourdbuster! Ben hangs onto Psymon's head in a Front Facelock, delivering knee strikes to the top of the head while pulling him away from the ring ropes. Ben hits two more knees to the top of the head before starting to stand up, pulling 256 pounds of Canuck up with him…

…

…and Ben hits one more knee to the face before lifting Psymon up and hitting a Gourdbuster again! Ben turns Psymon over onto his back and hits a series of Mounted Punches to the top of the head before hitting the ropes and delivering a Running Stomp to the gut…which makes Psymon sit up and allows for Ben to hit the ropes again and deliver a Dropkick to the face! Ben covers Psymon Stark: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.789 Psymon gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—ugh! Psymon wanting to make this hard for Ben Ten…" Cris grumbles.

"Psymon not going to be put away that swiftly," Jonathan says. "Although that cut of his is getting opened up further from Ben's attack…"

Ben grabs Psymon's arm and pulls him up to his feet. Ben Irish Whips Psymon into the ropes…and clocks him with a hard Discus Elbow to the mush that rocks Psymon right where he stands! Ben then grabs Psymon by the skull and executes a Hangman's Swinging Neckbreaker, dropping to his backside and causing Psymon to do the same. Ben riddles Psymon's spine with Soccer Kicks right to the back, hitting four straight kicks in succession, then standing in Psymon's face and yelling, "I hope that this is teaching you a valuable lesson!"

"A lesson in what?!" Jeremy throws up his hands.

"In what the new standard of CCW truly is!" Cris replies.

Ben hits the ropes…and goes for a Big Boot to the jaw of Psymon Stark…

…

…

…but Psymon grabs Ben's foot on the return! Psymon starts to stand up with a crazed look on his face, staring at Tennyson as Ben's eyes widen in shock. Ben is on one leg and trying to catch his bearings…

"I don't think Ben saw THAT coming out of the Squamish native…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and Ben manages to clip Psymon's nose as Psymon's holding onto Ben's leg! Psymon winces…and that allows Ben Ten to score with an Enzuigiri!

"OH! But PSYMON didn't see THAT coming!" Jonathan says.

Psymon holds the back of his head…and Ben delivers a Complete Shot!

"Or THAT!" Cris adds.

Ben turns Psymon Stark over onto his back and goes for the pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and—this'll do it…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.84 Psymon gets the shoulder up again!

"…ma—come on!" Cris protests.

"Looks like that WON'T do it!" says Jeremy.

"Not yet, anyway…" adds Jonathan.

Ben puts Psymon in a Rear Chin Lock on the canvas, wrenching on the head and neck of the Canadian. Ben applies more pressure as the hold wears on, snarling, "Get the picture, Stark?! Get the picture?! Get it?! Do you get it now?!" Ben keeps the hold applied on Psymon and keeps himself and his foe grounded. Psymon starts to Hammerfist the ground, trying to mount some momentum and crowd heat in his favor now. The fans start to rally behind Psymon, willing him back to a vertical base. The CCW Magnus Champion keeps his composure….even as Psymon does begin to stand. Psymon backs into the corner with Ben on his back…but Ben hangs onto the submission hold. The referee asks if Psymon wants to yield…and Psymon replies by backing into the corner a second time! Psymon hits a Back Elbow to Ben to fully free himself from the hold. Psymon stumbles forward and Ben reels against the turnbuckles. Psymon holds his head…

…

…

…and Ben charges out of the corner at Psymon to take him down from behind…only for Psymon to catch him in a Sidewalk Slam position—but Ben Tilt-a-Whirls from there into a Headscissors Takedown!

"Ben lost hold of the Chin Lock, but THERE he is again!" calls Jonathan.

"Ben's Cruiserweight background coming out there," says Cris.

Psymon stands up facing ringside in the corner…

…and Ben runs…and delivers a Leaping Clothesline to the back of Psymon's head! Ben climbs the corner to the second rope and punches the back of Psymon's skull one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten times! Ben leaps to the ring apron, over the ropes, and she Head Slams Psymon onto the top turnbuckle, sending him backward to the center of the ring. Ben measures Psymon as he starts to stand up to his feet…and the Tenth Wonder Springboards…

…

…

…and delivers a Back Elbow to the jaw!

"Ben taking flight AGAIN, and the Elbow delivered right across the jawbone!" Jonathan says.

Ben covers Psymon: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.87 Psymon gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—Gwendamn it!" Cris curses.

Ben brushes back his hair and sighs, shaking his head in distress from the near-fall.

"Psymon Stark making it a near-fall once again, but Ben looks like he may have a plan in mind to get the third count right now!" Al says…as Ben picks Psymon up…

…

…and puts him in a Standing Headscissors. Then, Ben clubs Psymon's back three times…and then lifts Psymon up…

"Ben looking for the Crucifix Powerbomb now…!" calls Jonathan.

"Psymon's in trouble!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Psymon is able to wriggle his way free from Ben's arms! Ben turns around, losing his hold…

…

…and Psymon grabs him and hits a Stunner! But Psymon isn't finished; Psymon stands up, twirls around while still hanging onto Ben's head…transfers it into an Inverted Facelock…

…

…and lifts Ben up into an Inverted Suplex, dropping Ben into the corner, hanging him up partially on the top rope!

"And what a way for Psymon to get himself OUT of trouble!" Jonathan calls.

"Excellent transition work by Stark, and now Ben's in the corner on the defensive," Al says.

With Ben hung up, Psymon grabs him by the head and hits a Headbutt right to the back of the brain. Psymon then pushes Ben up and climbs up the corner after him, punching him in the head, then hooking his skull…

…

…

"Ben—oh no… I'm NOT liking the position our Champion's in right now!" Cris worries.

…

…

…

…and Psymon Stark delivers a Superplex!

"Superplex by Psymon!" Al calls.

"Not a good landing for Ben on that!" Cris winces.

"Ben landed right onto his tailbone, and Psymon, if he can rise to his feet before his opponent, could put himself in a great position to knock off our World's Champion!" Jonathan says.

"Crowd starting to sense the same thing…" Jeremy says.

Psymon starts to stir, wiping more of the blood away from his face…and then he wipes said blood on his own tongue, embracing the plasma! With a laugh, Psymon waits for Ben to fully get to his feet…and then Psymon stands before him and delivers one…two…three…four Bionic Elbows to the top of the head. Psymon hits the ropes…

…and Ben cuts him off with a Dropkick! The Dropkick sends Psymon careening back into the ropes…

…

…and Psymon rebounds, grabs Ben, and connects with a Spinning Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Dropkick having limited effect on stopping Psymon!" Jeremy says.

Psymon grabs Ben's wrist…and applies an Elevated Wrist Lock, hauling Ben up over his head while hanging onto Benjamin's limb. Ben yells out in pain, yelling, "Put me down! Put me down!" Psymon obliges and puts Ben down…right into a knee to the sternum on the way! Ben backs into the corner and falls down to his posterior. Psymon hits three punches to the head as Ben is seated…and Psymon goes for an Alley-Oop Bomb, grabbing his legs…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ben manages to kick Psymon away and land on his feet!

"But you can never keep the Best in the Universe down!" Cris says.

Ben pokes Psymon right in the eyes and grabs him in a Front Facelock. Ben backpedals into the corner with Psymon's head hooked…and Ben goes for a Tornado DDT…

…

…

…

…

…but Psymon spins around with Ben and reverses it into a Flapjack onto the top turnbuckle!

"OH JESUS!" Cris winces.

"Ben looking for another version of the DDT, but THIS doesn't pan out like Tennyson hoped!" Jonathan says.

Psymon grabs Ben's arms from behind and then performs a Backslide! The referee counts 1…

"Oh no! Ben, kick out, man!" Cris shouts.

2…

"Shoulders down—Champ's in trouble!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…Ben kicks out! Ben returns to his feet…as does Psymon who kicks Ben right between the eyes! Psymon delivers a Body Slam to Ben, hits the ropes as Ben is down…and scores with a Big Splash! Psymon comes up beating his chest and picks Ben up off of the canvas once again. Psymon hits the Starkness Falls, dropping Ben on the back of his own head now!

"STARKNESS FALLS!" calls Jonathan. "Psymon's form of the Inverted DDT!"

Psymon hooks Ben's leg and goes for the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Ben gets the shoulder up!

"…FORGE—NO! Psymon only got two off of that!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And the Magnus Champ DENIES Psymon of victory!" Cris says.

"Psymon fighting through the cut on his forehead, and now he looks like he's setting up for a finale, hoping to finalize this—complete the upset…" Al says.

Psymon lifts Ben up in a Powerbomb position…and then hooks his head while holding Ben up onto his shoulders!

"Oh, I think I know what this is! Psymon added a new finishing maneuver to his arsenal—he calls it the Near-Death Experience, his Fallaway out of the Powerbomb!" says Jeremy.

Psymon goes for the Near-Death Experience onto Ben Ten…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben bites the hands of Psymon Stark, forcing him to let go of his head and relinquish his chance of hitting the maneuver!

"And Ben Tennyson goes feral on the maniac with the biting!" Al says.

"Sometimes that's what you have to do with this creep," Cris comments.

With Psymon letting go…Ben Tennyson performs a Hurricanrana, hooking both of Psymon's legs for the pinning combination!

"RANA PIN!" Cris shouts.

"Ben able to reverse!" says Jonathan.

The referee counts 1…

2…

"Can Ben get three HERE like this?!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Psymon kicks out! Both Psymon and Ben get up…and Ben delivers a Back Kick to the midsection. Ben hits the ropes behind Psymon, while Psymon is doubled over…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben goes for a Bulldog onto Psymon…

…

…but Psymon catches him…and he tosses Ben over the top rope and all the way into the security barricade!

"Ben running for the Bulld—OH MY GOD!" Jonathan exclaims.

"OH YOUR GWEN, and HOLY COW!" Cris exclaims. "BEN!"

"BEN JUST HAD A BODY COLLISION WITH THE DAMN WALL!" Jonathan shouts. "HE NEARLY GOT TORN IN TWO!"

"BEN, SPEAK TO US! BEN! BEEEN!" Cris worriedly cries.

"Ben's in a HORRENDOUS way at this point!" Jeremy says. "His entire everything must be SHELL-SHOCKED by that!"

Psymon watches Ben clutching everything and anything on his body in tremendous amounts of pain…and he wipes away some more blood from his face, breathing heavily…and then, he makes his way up the turnbuckle and to the top rope.

"Psymon looking down at the ailing Tennyson on the outside…and Ben's actually starting to move down there—how, I don't know…" Jeremy says.

"I don't know either!" Jonathan says. "That fall was TERRIBLE…"

"Ben may not be 100% aware of where he is right now…" says Al.

"What resilience from the Magnus Champion to even be MOVING after a shot like that!" says Cris.

But Ben is BARELY moving, and after starting to push himself away from the security barricade, he lies down supine on the floor in pain. Psymon is on the top rope, watching Ben on his back…and the _SSX_ star bellows on the top rope…

…

…

…

…and then Psymon dives…

"Wait a minute—Psymon's gonna FLY!" Jeremy exclaims.

"OH NOOOOO!" Cris covers his eyes.

…

…

…

…and Psymon delivers a Diving Body Splash on top of the Tenth Wonder of the World!

"SOARING…AAAAAAAND SCORIIIIIIING!" Al exclaims. "TENNYSON GETS LEVELED WITH THE SPLASH!"

"PSYMON! PSYMON! PSYMON!" the crowd chants as they watch Psymon Splash down onto the Best Wrestler in the Universe!

"WHAT ELEVATION, WHAT IMPACT!" Jonathan says. "THE CANADIAN CRAZY HORSE… WOW!"

"That is the LAST thing Ben needed right now!" Cris whines. "That is the absolute LAST thing!"

"But if you're Psymon Stark, you gotta get up! If you can get up now and capitalize, this match is all yours!" Jeremy asserts. "All yours and a cherry on top of it!"

After 10 seconds, Psymon uses the ring apron to pull himself up to his feet…slowly…while Ben Ten is in a world of hurt on the ground himself. The CCW Magnus Champion is hardly moving…

…

…

…and Psymon moves things along by slowly taking Ben up onto his feet. Psymon lifts Tennyson up…

…

…

…and he places Ben onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry!

"Uh-oh…wait a second—oh no… OH NO, DON'T DO THAT!" Cris shrieks. "CRAP! CRAAAAP!"

"Ben's on Psymon's shoulders…and this is almost shades of the FWAs when Psymon did this to Eddy!" Al says.

"Psymon's going to Psymonize Ben out THERE?!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

Psymon holds Ben up…

…

…

…

…spins him out…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben lands on his feet right beside Stark!

"NO—BEN ON HIS FEET!" Al shouts.

"HE'S UP!" Cris yells semi-proudly.

Ben grabs Psymon in an Inverted Facelock as he prevents the Psymonizer…

…

…

…and he scores with the BKT!

"BKT! BKT—MY GOODNESS! BEN RECOVERED AND GOT THE BKT!" Al exclaims.

"THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE LIIIIVES!" Cris shouts.

"And what befell Eddy at the FWAs did NOT befall Ben Tennyson on _Ozone 37_!" Jonathan says. "Now BOTH men down, but Ben's the one more mobile between the two!"

Ben clutches his right shoulder and his back, still feeling the impact of getting hurled into the security wall at ringside. Ben coughs one time and uses the ring post to pull himself to his feet. Ben takes nearly half a minute to get to a vertical base while Psymon is flat on his back this time. Ben stands…and then he grabs Psymon by the hair, pulling him to the apron…and then shoving him back inside the squared circle. Ben rolls inside the ring after him, watching Psymon make his way to the middle of the ring, still lying supine.

"Both of these men took some VICIOUS shot outside, but right now BEN is the one standing and Psymon is the one writhing in pain," says Al.

"And Ben's the one STALKING Psymon as well…" Jeremy says…as Ben Tennyson is seen in the corner, indeed stalking his foe. Ben motions for Psymon to rise…and the latter is slow to do so, holding the back of his head. Psymon does get the chance to stand up…

…

…

…

…

…and walk right into a…

"SPEAR! SPEAR!" Cris announces. "SPEAR FROM BEN 10!"

"And our Magnus Champion may have secured things from here—Psymon landed HARD on his back but also on the back of his head from that high-speed takedown," Jonathan analyzes.

Ben moves over…to Psymon's legs…

"And Ben might have something else in mind…" Al says.

"Cloverleaf Quasar, perhaps?" Cris surmises.

…

…

…

…and Ben applies the Cloverleaf Quasar!

"That's EXACTLY what he has in mind!" Al says.

"CLOVERLEAF QUASAR LOCKED IN!" Cris cheers. "BALLGAME!"

"Psymon may be unaware right now of the position he's in, but the position he's in is NOT a very good one!" says Jonathan.

Ben Tennyson tightens the grip on the Cloverleaf Quasar, screaming and hollering as he keeps the submission applied. Ben has his own boot close to the back of Psymon's head…and Ben proceeds to deliver repeated stomps to the back of the head of his opponent!

"STOMPS to the back of the head! Ben capitalizing on that BKT from earlier!" Al says.

"This'll make Psymon even LESS aware of where he is!" says Jonathan.

Psymon screams while being held in the hold, aching with each of Ben's Stomps also—and Ben hits ten of them. Ben wrenches ALL the way back on the Cloverleaf Quasar, Psymon Stark grimacing…

…

…

…

…and Psymon…tries to reach for the ropes…but he can't get there! Ben holds Psymon in the middle of the ring…and after twelve seconds, Ben gets Psymon to tap out.

"CHECKMATE, PEOPLE!" Cris smirks. "BEN TEN WINS!"

"Ben Tennyson wins this non-title affair—a physical one, but victorious for the Champ!" says Jonathan.

"I guess that's lesson learned for Psymon…" Jeremy sighs.

"Hero" by Skillet plays, and after ten seconds, Ben finally lets go of the Cloverleaf Quasar, walking to the ropes and collecting his Championship Belt from the timekeeper Mickey MacElroy. Ben raises the Belt high over his head while standing over the body of the downed Stark.

"Here is your winner via submission, the CCW Magnus Champion, Ben Tennyson!" announces Blader DJ as the crowd boos for the result.

"Ben Tennyson has made Psymon Stark pay for his loss from the FWAs!" Cris declares. "He's made good on his promise! Maybe this'll teach Psymon on how to conduct himself when he's representing OUR company!"

"I STILL don't agree with Ben's viewpoint on WHY this match had to happen, but in the end, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"What you say or think NEVER matters, Jeremy," Cris says.

"Shut up…" Jeremy frowns.

"Well, to Jeremy's point, no matter the reasoning, the end result is what matters most, and Ben Tennyson came away with the submission win," says Jonathan.

"I'm glad you've come to terms with that," Cris says.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jeremy waves it off.

Ben watches Psymon clutch his knee and start to crawl his way out of the ring, holding the back of his head with his other hand. Ben watches Psymon start to leave, hurt and defeated.

"A great showing from Psymon Stark, almost having Ben…but once Ben reversed that Psymonizer, it was all downhill," says Al.

"Yeah, that was the beginning of the way to Endsville—say hi to Mandy for me," Jeremy quips. "Psymon was doing GREAT before that, but that BKT really put an end to his hopes…"

Psymon makes his way out of the Ozone Lair—but his trip up the ramp is interrupted by a Ben Tennyson chair shot to the back of the head!

"WAIT A—WHAT THE HELL?!" Jonathan shouts. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"

"WHERE DID BEN GET THE CHAIR?!" exclaims Jeremy.

"PSYMON STARK JUST GOT HIS CLOCK CLEANED!" Al shouts.

The crowd starts booing even more and Ben Tennyson drops the chair onto Psymon's back. Then, Ben motions for the timekeeper to walk all the way around the ring to him and give him a microphone. Ben, impatient at this point in time, swipes the microphone out of Mickey's hand.

"…Couldn't Ben just WALK to get a microphone? Why did MacElroy have to—"

"SHHHH!" Cris shushes Jeremy. "CHAMP'S GOT WORDS!"

"…Besides the point anyway…" Jeremy grumbles with his arms crossed.

Ben puts the microphone to his lips… "…So that's just it? You just lose to the World Champion and that's it? You walk up the ramp and act like nothing happened? Just like at the Awards? Just like against Eddy? You're gonna go to the back and laugh about the beating you just took to the walking herpes Mileena and your fake cousins? This isn't AT ALL a big deal to you?! Well, it's a big deal to ME because you're in MY damn company! I don't think your ass understands…"

Ben picks up the steel chair…and he whacks Psymon right in the spine as he's down! The crowd boos from this strike but Ben continues talking: "You were the ONLY CCW WRESTLER to LOSE at the FWAs. YOU WERE THE SOLE _LOSER_ OF MY COMPANY! YOU dropped the ball! YOU were the blemish on an otherwise perfect face! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MAKES YOU AROUND HERE? That, Psymon Stark, makes you a disgrace… That makes you, Psymon Stark, the CCW ALBATROSS. THAT makes YOU an absolute FAILURE to _CCW Ozone_. YOU FAILED THIS PLACE AND, MOST OF ALL, YOU FAILED ME!" Ben whacks Psymon with the chair once again!

"This is too much…!" Jonathan says.

"F*CK YOU BEN! F*CK YOU BEN!" chants echo throughout the Frank Erwin Center.

"Where everybody else stepped up, you SLIPPED up," Ben continues. "Where they rose to the occasion, YOU let this company down. And yet as it turns out…I'M more embarrassed about you losing than YOU are! Do you have any shame?! Do you have any semblance of dignity?! Do you even CARE?!" Ben hits Psymon with the chair yet AGAIN! "…I will be damned… I will be GWENdamned…if I'M going to be embarrassed about this, and YOU aren't! So if losing to Eddy from PCUW in front of the ENTIRE FICTION WRESTLING MULTIVERSE isn't enough to embarrass you…I am going to embarrass you myself…"

Ben picks up the steel chair once again…and he walks in front of Psymon's head, standing directly in front of the extremist. Psymon slowly tries to push himself to his knees, with the Tenth Wonder of the World measuring him…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben Tennyson WHACKS Psymon right across the head with the steel chair!

"Oh no—HOLY CHRIST, WHAT A SHOT!" exclaims Jeremy.

"COME ON!" Jonathan protests.

"Ben Tennyson wanted to prove a point, but the point's been made—this is just uncalled for!" Al says.

Psymon is now supine on the ramp of the Ozone Lair, and Ben Tennyson hangs onto the steel chair. Ben then wraps the chair around Psymon's head and neck, placing it and holding it there while Psymon is down on his back. Ben looks down at Psymon…

…raises his boot…

…

…

…

…and stomps directly onto the steel chair around Psymon's throat!

"No—NOOOO!" Al shouts. "GOD, THE CHAIR AROUND PSYMON'S THROAT…!"

"PSYMON MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO BREATHE!" says Jonathan.

"Well, Ben needs to hammer home his point somehow!" Cris argues.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Jonathan shouts.

Psymon squirms around the ramp, clutching the chair and his neck in pain, trying to pry the chair off of his head but unable to do so. Ben walks towards where Psymon squirms to on the ramp. He looks down upon Stark…raises his boot again…

"YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE MAN'S DAMN—"

…and stomps onto the steel chair a second time!

"—GAAAH! SON OF A BITCH!" Jonathan exclaims. "THAT TRACHEA OF PSYMON—I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!"

"Probably feels like what Psymon SHOULD HAVE felt like at the FWAs," Cris muses.

"This is going BEYOND the FWAs—Ben isn't perfect!" Jonathan argues.

"What do you mean, he's not perfect? He's the Best in the Universe!" Cris says. "He may not be immortal, but he's related to an immortal so it's close enough!"

Ben isn't done either. As Psymon writhes again, Ben stands next to the chair…and Stomps REPEATEDLY onto the steel chair onto Psymon's neck and head!

"AND HE'S STILL DOING IT! STOP IT ALREADY! WE GET IT! AND HE GETS IT! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF—"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL! IF YOU TAKE AS MUCH PRIDE IN CCW AS BEN TENNYSON DOES, YOU TAKE THIS PERSONALLY!" Cris cuts Jeremy off.

"OH MY GOD!" Al shouts.

Ben stops stomping after about fifteen straight boots, leaving Psymon prone on the entrance ramp, choking with the chair still around his head. Ben leaves Psymon on the ramp and proceeds to the ring…

"And thankfully this is over—you've done enough, Ben Tennyson!" Jonathan yells.

"We'd better get some help for Psy—OH NO…" Jeremy utters…

…

…as Ben Tennyson walks back towards Psymon…with a second steel chair in hand!

"And Ben just picked up another chair from underneath the ring…and I am liking this even LESS now!" Al says.

"I NEVER liked it to begin with!" Jonathan asserts.

"I'm okay with it," Cris states simply.

"Of course you are, you prick!" Jeremy snaps at Cris.

Ben walks in front of the downed Psymon who has a chair wrapped around his throat. Ben smacks the steel chair with his open palm and brandishes it in front of the fans, as if showing off what he is about to do. He looks at Psymon with the chair still wrapped around his neck.

"…This is going to hurt me…a little more than it hurts you…" Ben mumbles as he lifts the chair above his head…

"DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS! DON'T—"

…and SLAMS it down across Psymon's brains with a Conchairto into the chair folded over his skull!

"**NOOOOO!**" Jonathan hollers. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! YOU NO-GOOD LITTLE… Our Magnus Champion may have just SHATTERED the windpipe of Psymon Stark!"

"As I was saying before, we'd better get some help for Psymon RIGHT NOW!" Jeremy says.

"DOES HE REALLY THINK THIS IS JUSTIFIED?! HUH?! DOES HE?!" Jonathan angrily shouts.

"YES! And he has a good point, as he's been having with EVERY word he's said as of late," says Cris. "Psymon needed this… He needed it to recognize where he went wrong… And Ben even told him fairly, this'll hurt ME more than it hurts YOU…"

"…Biggest lie I've ever heard…" Jeremy scoffs.

"Shut up, Jeremy," deadpans Cris.

Psymon is down and out of it on the ramp…and Ben puts down his second chair, leaving it at ringside while he makes his way back DOWN the entrance ramp….and to the ringside area…and to Al and Cris' announce table, where there is an open chair present for Ben to have himself a seat. Ben, without any warning or notice, hops over the table casually and lands in the vacant extra seat, wheeling his way back to the announce desk and placing his feet up on the table.

"Like a boss, heheheh!" Ben chuckles. "How're you doing, guys?"

"Doing just fine, Ben; thank you for asking!" Cris waves to the Tenth Wonder. "And yourself?"

"Well…I'm a little stricken with grief to be honest, though I'm doing a good job of hiding it right now…" Ben says. "…I didn't have to do what I just did now."

"You're damn right you didn't!" Jonathan exclaims from the other side.

"BUT I did it for HIS own good," Ben states. "I did it because he needed it most. The intention was not to HURT him; the intention was to make him learn a valuable lesson about consequence and the way things work and CCW!"

"The intention was NOT to hurt him, but there he is, gasping for air, half-conscious…!" Jonathan says.

"But he's that much of a better wrestler AND a better person because of what I did," Ben upholds. "My hope is that he takes this as a learning experience from the locker room's lead man. See, that's the thing – as Champion, it's my job to make those people back there strive, to bring the best out of my roster… And I expect that kind of standard to be respected and taken seriously."

"Ben, he lost ONE match to Eddy at the FWAs—the Twinleaves didn't win at the FWAs, yet you're not snapping THEM with steel chairs!" Al says.

"Yes, but the Twinleaves lost to a three-person team that ALSO represented CCW," notes Ben. "So if anything, THEM losing proves that the more CCW, the better since the team that was three-thirds CCW beat the team that was two-thirds CCW. From an RR standpoint, it sucks, but my priority is to Character Championship Wrestling and from THAT standing I can't possibly complain."

"Understandable!" Cris nods. Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Why are you still out here?" asks Jonathan.

"I'm still out here because we're about to see the last match of the evening and I am here to scout both of these men and see who might—MIGHT—be a suitable opponent for me at _Pandemonium_," says Jonathan. "Keep in mind that I get to select my adversary, by the way, in case you've forgotten; whoever wins this ISN'T going to be the official #1 Contender. This is all about stating one's case in the ring through competition."

"…Well, Brady wants a Magnus Title shot; so does Hawkfield…" Jeremy speaks.

_[**AAAAAAAWWWEEESSSSSOOOOMMMEEE!**_

_(I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_They're never coming back_

_Watch your future fade_

_I came to play_

_To get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream but it can't be saved_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way (I came to play!)]_

("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)

"…And here comes the former…" Jeremy groans.

"Well, we all know who YOU'LL be pulling for, huh, Jeremy?" Ben snickers.

"Better freaking believe it…" Jeremy scowls.

"Who're YOU rooting for, Benjamin?" Cris asks.

"Eh…doesn't really matter to me. When you're the Best in the Universe and you're up against anybody, all you do is win," Ben shrugs. "Though I didn't appreciate—"

The bell rings, cutting Ben off momentarily. "The following contest is your main event of the evening, and it is set for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from San Mateo, California, weighing 225 pounds, 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!"

"Thank you, Blader DJ…" Ben says, not too pleased by the interruption. "As I was saying before THAT, I didn't appreciate Brady a) interrupting my State of CCW Address—frankly, I find that disrespectful from a man who has the audacity to refer to himself as 'the True Face of CCW', which brings me to b) referring to himself as such a name when I'M the Magnus Champion, I'M the Best Wrestler in the Universe, and while I'm a CURRENT Champion, HE'S a FORMER Champion. What business does he have placing himself ABOVE me in the pecking order in his own mind? Who's got the Belt? I do. So as long as that's the case, the only thing Tom Brady's the face of is choking in the Super Bowl."

"Hahaha! Sweet, Ben!" Jeremy compliments.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Cris snaps at Jeremy. "And Ben, I understand how you feel… I'm a fan of Brady, but I do side with you on a few regards, namely the fact that YOU'RE Champion…"

Tom Brady, as this is going on, makes his way down to the ring, beating his chest as he ambles down the ramp triggering red, silver, and blue pyrotechnics. He sees Psymon Stark ailing in the middle of the ramp…and Tom Brady steps over the body of Psymon, disregarding it like a piece of trash in the middle of a road as he continues to go through his entrance, doing push-ups at the bottom of the ramp.

"And really?!" Jonathan is disgusted. "Ugh…Brady couldn't walk around or bother to check on Psymon's—you know what? I really shouldn't be surprised… Seems like something YOU'D do yourself, Tennyson…"

Ben simply shrugs. "Yeah, I know; what an asshole," he says matter-of-factly, almost smirking while Tom enters the ring and climbs up the turnbuckle and raises his arms over his head in superiority.

"Tom Brady verbally asserted himself as he who should be next in line for the CCW Magnus Championship," says Al. "This will serve as his chance at a physical assertion of that statement. But it's not going to be easy against the man he'll be staring across the ring from…"

…

_[I…I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line in the sand is drawn and I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason to set me off_

_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

The crowd pops as Wolf Hawkfield rushes onto the stage, wasting little time making his way to the ring, not even stopping to trigger his pyro on the way down the ramp. Wolf, unlike Brady, stops at seeing Psymon, who is now being tended to by his girlfriend Mileena. Wolf looks at Mileena and says, "How's he?" Mileena replies with something indistinct, at which Wolf nods and slides underneath the bottom rope, climbs up a turnbuckle of his own, and flexes and howls.

"And his opponent," says Blader DJ, "from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, weighing 295 pounds, Wolf Hawkfield!"

"I love how you're saying that this 'won't be easy' for Tom Brady, who's going to be going into this match with a distinct ADVANTAGE!" Cris points out adamantly. "This is Tom's FIRST match of the evening and Wolf's SECOND. Tom is FRESH, and Wolf is NOT. If anything, this match will be easier for Brady than it'll be for the guy who thought it was a good idea to wrestle twice."

"But think of WHY Wolf elected to do that – his match with Ares, in his mind, was ruined by the interference by Kratos which led to Wolf's victory in the end," Al says. "To Wolf, that's not a victory. Wolf wants to prove himself as a top player here in CCW the RIGHT way, and that means beating opponents clean and fairly. Imagine if he could defeat Tom Brady in such a fashion tonight with our Magnus Champion presiding to watch it."

"_Nevermore _opened a lot of eyes; tonight might just open a few more—when we come back, it's our _Ozone 37_ main event: Brady vs. Wolf, NEXT!" Jonathan proclaims as the program goes to its penultimate commercial.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Tomorrow night…_**

**_(The screen shows the faces of Aelita, Carmen Sandiego, Mystique Sonia, Trixie Tang, Arya Stark, Mileena, Jenny Wakeman, Lisa Simpson, Xena and Blossom, one by one in quick-draw fashion.)_**

**_Ten females…_**

**_One night…_**

**_Six matches…_**

**_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson's face, then her CCW Females Championship Belt.)_**

**_All to determine who will challenge for the CCW Females Championship!_**

**_Plus…_**

_"NO! NO, COME ON—THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cris protests._

_"EMMY CAN BARELY STAND, DAMN IT, BUT SHE ISN'T BROKEN! SHE'S MOVING! SHE'S ALIVE!" Jonathan yells._

**_After a violent Unsanctioned Match…what will the aftermath be for both Emmy and Zoe Payne?_**

**_CCW Double X 18 – Live from Austin, Texas tomorrow at 8/7c only on The CW!_**

* * *

After the break, Wolf and Tom are getting ready to engage in a Test of Strength.

"The bell sounded to start this match about 13 seconds ago, and we are underway—main event of _CCW Ozone_ here in Austin, Texas is between Tom Brady and Wolf Hawkfield," says Jonathan.

"And I am also here to watch—Jonathan, it would be nice of you to mention that," Ben says.

"Yes, the Tenth Wonder and CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson IS here with us…not by OUR choice, but here nonetheless," Jonathan adds.

"I'm glad to see you too," Ben snorts.

Wolf is about to lock hands with Brady…but Tom kicks Wolf in the gut before they can lock up. Tom then clubs Wolf in the back with two Double Sledges before hitting the ropes and executing a Running Kneelift to the face, knocking Wolf down! Tom grabs Wolf by the arms and applies a Double Chickenwing on the canvas. Wolf grimaces in pain while Tom tries to establish control early.

"See how quick that was? Not even a minute in and Wolf's down and Tom's on top of him," Cris comments. "But 'it won't be easy for Tom Brady', right?"

"The match JUST STARTED, Cris…" Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Let's not jump to conclusions. That's how you fumbled in the Super Bowl and cost your team the big game oh so many years ago."

Cris flips off Jeremy from afar while Ben says, "I will say this much: whether I've been in one match or three matches, it wouldn't take thirty seconds for me to find myself flat on the mat in a submission like this. I'm a hell of a lot better than THAT."

Wolf powers up to his feet…and Tom suddenly tries to turn it into a Cobra Clutch! Wolf senses the try at the new hold…and Wolf is able to Butt Bump his way out of the hold. Wolf transitions around Tom, pushes him into the ropes, and Clotheslines him down! Wolf watches Tom get back up to his feet…and Wolf tries to Gorilla Press Slam the quarterback down…

…

…

…but Tom escapes again…and tries to apply the Cobra Clutch a second time!

"And again Brady goes for that Cobra Clutch—that usually sets up the Personal Foul!" says Al.

"Brady wants to end it early—and that's smart! Wolf's already wrestled once, so capitalize on what little he has left!" says Cris.

…

…

But Wolf performs a Modified Hip Toss to take Tom off of him! Tom stands up in front of Wolf and walks into a Hip Toss from Wolf again, this one of the normal variety! Tom stands up and Wolf grabs him to deliver a Head Slam into the middle turnbuckle. With Brady hunched over, Wolf proceeds to deliver repeated Double Axe-Handles to the spine. After about six of these blows, Wolf grabs the legs of Brady and pulls them up…before issuing a kick between the legs that lands right at Tom's chest!

"HEY! Hey, wait—that was a Low Blow!" Cris contends. "Low Blow—Tom should win by a DQ!"

"Not to be, Cris," Jonathan says. "That wasn't below the belt—that was shades of Robert Holly with a kick to the torso, so no disqualification on that maneuver!"

Wolf hangs onto the legs, wraps Tom up in a Wheelbarrow…carries Tom and turns him around…

…

…

…and chucks him backwards right into the turnbuckles with a Wheelbarrow Suplex!

"And certainly no DQs for THAT—what a Wheelbarrow Suplex!" Al calls. "Tom Brady, back-first!"

Wolf pulls Tom out of the corner Short-Arm-style…and executes a Sidewalk Slam! Wolf hooks Tom's leg: 1…

"And now Wolf Hawkfield…"

2…

"…might be the one winning it here!"

…

…

…

…2.6 Tom kicks out!

"And only two!" says Jonathan. "Wolf gets the contest's first official near-fall!"

Wolf picks Tom up and hits an Uppercut to the midsection, then a Gutbuster on top of his knee, grabbing Tom by his back and dropping him. Then, Wolf hits the ropes…and executes a Big Elbow Drop across Tom's chest! Wolf goes for another pinning attempt on Tom…

"And now the second pin try of the match!" calls Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Tom kicks out. "And another kick-out, and maybe Wolf will want to end this contest early as well!" Jonathan says.

"He may want to end it quickly more so than Tom Brady would, actually, because the way I see it, the longer this match goes, the more it favors the MVMVP," Cris says. "What do you think, Ben?"

"Sure," Ben shrugs, taking a bite into a hot dog. Al Michaels is gobsmacked by this.

"Ben, where'd you get a hot dog?" Al questions.

"Concession stand guy just gave me one," Ben answers, taking another bite. "And by that I mean I took one from him. Don't worry; it's free for me since I'm the World Champ."

"…Lovely…" Al mutters.

Wolf proceeds to stomp onto Tom Brady incessantly with Tom trying to roll away with all of his energy. Tom tries to get away from the barrage of boots, but Wolf continues to pursue him and stomp away with a purpose. The fans are cheering on the Canadian Badass as Tom tries to escape to absolutely zero avail. Referee Kenny Cashew is forced to step in and separate the two as Tom grabs the ropes and achieves a break, pushing Wolf Hawkfield away. Wolf pushes the zebra away from him, eager to attack Tom once more…but Tom is able to Dropkick Wolf in the knee and drop Wolf neck-first onto the middle rope!

"Wolf got a little too zealous and Tom picked up on it," says Al.

"Just like in football, Tom KNOWS when a man is over-pursuing and knows how to take advantage," Cris states.

Wolf recoils off of the middle rope and rolls away…allowing Brady to get up, seeing Wolf on all fours. Brady's eyes light up and he immediately starts measuring the Virtua Powerhouse!

"Uh-oh—crap! Wolf, watch out!" Jeremy warns.

"Here it comes—another early opportunity!" shouts Cris.

"PAT down the pike…!" Jonathan exclaims.

Tom Brady charges…with Wolf Hawkfield in his sights…

…

…

…

…and…the PAT is prevented with Wolf Clotheslining Tom Brady down hard!

"And NOTHING DOING!" shouts Jonathan. "Wolf manages to see it coming and pop up with an ENORMOUS Clothesline!"

"And that'll bring up second down," Ben quips. "Gwen, did Tomboy get blindsided there or what?"

Wolf picks up the staggering and stunned Tom Brady by his arms and executes a Butterfly Suplex across the ring, sending him diagonally across the ring…and Wolf gauges the distance between him and his opponent…before picking his spot, watching Tom stand up. "Gore! Gore! Gore!" the crowd begins to chant!

"And I think the fans think it may be WOLF'S turn for an early ender to this!" Al says.

"Tom Brady's about to get his ass SACKED!" Jeremy exclaims. "HIT IT, WOLF!"

"Tom's got to look alive NOW!" Cris says.

Tom Brady starts slowly rising…and Wolf Hawkfield, impatient as he is, stamps on the canvas and motions for Tom to "TURN THE F*CK AROUND!" Eventually, the New England Patriot does so…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…Wolf Hawkfield's Gore MISSES! Tom Brady leapfrogs over Wolf, and Wolf ends up colliding directly into the ring post in the corner instead!

"D'OH, HE MISSED! DANG IT, DANG IT!" Jeremy is upset.

"Wolf went for it all, and he comes up with absolutely nothing!" says Cris.

"Tom had to dodge that maneuver; I was able to hit my OWN maneuver to counter it! Just hope that you guys can tell the skill differential there and what makes ME the best there is," Ben mentions.

"And Wolf's right shoulder is in HORRIBLE shape after that bone-on-steel collision! He may've dislocated it, and this main event match will continue through the commercial break! Tom Brady is in the ascendancy—we'll be right back!" Al says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Next week…_**

_Aran looks at his Universal Championship Belt, takes it into his right hand, and raises it over his head, drawing multiple jeers and boos. "I'm the CCW Universal Champion, fella…"_

_"Aran…make no mistake…I am GETTING my rematch…and I am GETTING my Universal Championship back… I am taking it away from YOU…" Dan Kuso asserts._

_""You, young man, are not entitled to a rematch for the CCW Universal Championship. There is NOTHING and NO ONE changing that. …YOU WILL ALL HAIL CAESAR!" Julius Caesar shouts._

_"I think it's about time I stopped looking like a wrestler on his way to the next level…and started looking like a wrestler who's ALREADY on the next level and is one pinfall away from becoming Champion!" Sportacus says._

_Disco points to Sportacus and Caesar. "You both had your shots in the Gauntlet and lost, but I never got that liberty! And you, Dan Kuso, as we alllllll know, ain't getting a rematch with Aran, so that just leaves yours truly, DISCO KID!"_

_"Dan…there IS one thing I'd like more than watching you beat Aran Ryan…and that's beating Aran Ryan MYSELF," Shun says._

**_Caesar…_**

**_Sportacus…_**

**_Disco Kid…_**

**_Shun Kazami…_**

**_The former Universal Champion Dan Kuso…_**

**_Five men…vying for an opportunity for the CCW Universal Championship of Aran Ryan!_**

_"It'll be one fall to a finish next week on Ozone between the five of you, and the winner faces Aran Ryan in his first Universal Title defense at _Pandemonium_!" Gordon states._

**_It's a High Five-Way Match for #1 Contention, and it's LIVE next week on _CCW Ozone 38_ at 9/8c only on ABC!_**

* * *

As _Ozone _returns from commercial, Tom Brady connects with a Decavitator to Wolf in the ropes!

"OH! Welcome back to _Ozone _episode thirty-seven live in Austin, Texas's Frank Erwin Center on the University of Texas campus," Al says. "Our main event's in progress, and—"

"And it may be about to end here!" Cris cuts Al off as Tom Brady covers Wolf: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"And Wolf powers out before three!" Al says. "As I was—"

"Okay, this is the SECOND commercial break so far where you've COMPLETELY forgotten to mention my presence here—what is the matter with you guys?" Ben scolds them. "And YOU nearly won Commentators of the Year?"

"Hey, we were ABOUT to get to you, Ben, but there's a match going on, there was a man being pinned—now Brady's complaining to the referee on the previous near-fall…" Jonathan explains.

"Come on, Wolf…" Jeremy crosses his fingers.

"You people need to recognize your priorities…" Ben crosses his arms as he takes a sip of soda.

"We sincerely apologize, Ben Ten," Cris says on behalf of the announce team. "Let's start over: Ben Tennyson is here joining us for this main event match between Tom Brady and Wolf Hawkfield—yes, Wolf Hawkfield who is in his SECOND match of the night. This match was made during Ben's State of CCW Address and Ben is out here to observe and possibly determine who will be HIS #1 Contender come _CCW Pandemonium _live in HIS home state of Illinois—Chicago, to be exact!"

"That's slightly better," Ben says.

"And right before the break, Wolf Hawkfield was moments away from a Gore to Brady, but Tom evaded in the nick of time, and Wolf ran into nothing but ring post!" Jonathan recapitulates.

"And, unfortunately, it was all Brady during the commercial break…" Jeremy adds.

"Here you see the Slingshot Somersault High-Angle Senton from the Most Valuable MVP onto the Canadian, a maneuver you'll have to be mindful of if you, er, select him as your _Pandemonium_ adversary," Jonathan says.

"Okay, you know, that reminds me – Ben, how did YOU get the 'privilege' to name your _Pandemonium_ opponent?" Jeremy asks as Tom delivers a Scoop Slam.

"Chicago Rewards Clause," Ben says. "It's in my contract."

"And they APPROVED it?!" Jeremy quizzically asks.

"Let's just say I never gave them much other choice," Ben replies with a soda sip.

"There! Does THAT answer your question? Now enough questioning our World Champion, and let's return to the match, idiot!" Cris snaps at Jeremy while Tom hits the ropes and kicks Wolf dead in the kidney.

"Oh, just put a sock in your mouth, Collinsworthless," Jeremy scowls.

Tom applies a Grounded Hammerlock and executes a series of Hammerlock Headstand Knee Drops to the arm. Tom stands up and stomps onto the right shoulder as well before tightening the Hammerlock, pinioning the arm around his leg, and applying a Hammerlock Camel Clutch. Tom wrenches on the head and neck while holding Wolf's arm in place as well. Wolf Hawkfield tries to use his free arm to reach for the ropes to escape the submission. Wolf uses his superior strength to outstretch his arm…only for Tom to let go of his hold and kick Wolf's reaching arm away from the ropes. Tom flashes a smirk and watches Wolf roll away from the ropes in pain. Tom runs around Wolf's downed body and performs his patented pre-victory lap.

"I hate this mother so much…" Jeremy deadpans.

"Haha! This is gold! The only athlete who takes a victory lap BEFORE his inevitable victory!" Cris laughs.

"And after, because why not?" Al adds with an eye roll.

"Yeah!" Cris grins.

"Ugh…" Jeremy groans.

"I think Wolf's act of bravado might be biting him in the ass right now," Ben says.

"And his arm," Cris says.

"That too," Ben nods. "And I'm sure in other parts of his body too."

Tom grabs Wolf in a Standing Straitjacket Hold…and the MVMVP delivers a Sit-Out Straitjacket Mat Slam! Tom hooks both of Wolf's legs: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.815 Wolf kicks out!

"…ma—NOT mate…not mate, SOMEHOW…" Cris says. "But all this is doing is allowing Brady to make this win THAT much more decisive."

As Wolf kicks out, Tom wraps his legs around the _Virtua Fighter_ character's neck in a Triangle Choke, taking Wolf's arm as well. Tom pulls away at the limb of Hawkfield, taking full advantage of Wolf's spill from earlier. Wolf tries to struggle free…but Tom makes it even harder on him by grabbing the top rope while his legs are wrapped around Wolf's skull! Tom takes advantage of the added leverage, and the referee Kenny Cashew reprimands the three-time Super Bowl winner, counting 1…2…3…4…4.5 Tom lets go of the hold and stands up, using the ropes to pull himself together. Cashew continues warning Tom of a DQ, but Tom simply goes about his business. Wolf starts to stand up, clutching his shoulder and throat while Tom starts his own ascension…to the top rope. Brady sizes up the 295-pounder, waits for him to rise…

…

…

…

…and scores with a Missile Dropkick!

"And down goes Hawkfield again! Tom Brady in complete control of the pace here, and that's bad news for the Canadian Badass," Al says.

Tom Brady covers Wolf: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8425 Wolf kicks out!

"…mat—oh, damn it!" Cris curses. "Tom Brady, had he hooked the leg tighter, could have had that one…"

"Yep…rookie mistake," says Ben with a smug chuckle. "Still time though. Doesn't look like Wolf's coming back…"

"Don't count Wolf out, guys," Jeremy says. "Any minute, he could just EXPLODE into you with that Gore and tear you up and end your hopes right then and there!"

Tom Brady bickers to the referee once more…

…

…but then he picks Wolf Hawkfield up…and executes a Perfect-Plex, hanging onto the leg of Hawkfield for the pinning combination! Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Wolf gets the shoulder up! Tom sighs…and he takes Wolf up to his feet once more, standing behind him…and he delivers a Back Suplex, taking Wolf down again and going into the pin once again.

"And Brady REALLY wants to end this!" Al says.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8575 Wolf powers out again!

"And AGAIN Wolf has to power out!" Al says.

"Tom's persistence isn't getting a three, but it is whittling the larger man down piece by piece," Jonathan says.

"Aaaand still waiting on that 'any minute', Jeremy," Cris says.

"Shut up…" Jeremy glares at Cris.

Ben Ten looks on as Tom Brady hits the ropes…and hits a Leg Drop across Wolf's neck. Then Tom hits the ropes…and hits a second Leg Drop. Then Tom hits the ropes again…and delivers a third Leg Drop! Tom runs again…and he hits a FOURTH Leg Drop!

"And now Brady's going to town on the downed Wolf, Leg Drop after Leg Drop, without fail!" Al says as Brady hits a FIFTH one!

"Just working him over, working him over," says Cris as Brady hits a SIXTH one.

"Wolf may want to roll out of the way at some point…possibly soon…" Ben says. "Like…now?"

Tom hits a SEVENTH Leg Drop!

"Or…now?"

Tom hits an EIGHTH Leg Drop!

"…How about now?"

Tom hits a NINTH Leg Drop!

"No? Okay, NOW?"

Tom hits a TENTH Leg Drop!

"Anytime…"

Tom hits an ELEVENTH Leg Drop!

"Wow, you REALLY suck at dodging," Ben deadpans.

…

Tom nails a TWELFTH Leg Drop across the neck! Tom covers the Virtua Powerhouse after his Hulk Hogan spree: 1…

"Come on, Wolf!"

2…

"PLEASE tell me you're still in this!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.876 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"Yes!" Jeremy cheers. "Okay, Wolf's not done yet, baby! I knew he wouldn't be!"

"Okay, so he'll last for another MINUTE—your point?" Cris scoffs.

"You're STILL selling him short?" Jeremy gripes.

"I'm selling him for as much as he's worth given that this is his second match. That ain't much, kid," Cris remarks.

Tom starts pulling Wolf up slowly, almost mockingly as he tries to take Wolf back up to his feet. Tom holds Wolf by the hair, pauses…takes his sweet time…

…

…

…and fires with a right—but Wolf blocks it and punches back at Brady! The crowd pops as Wolf proceeds to return offense, Headbutting Tom and then hitting a Polish Hammer that knocks Tom into the ropes. Tom stumbles momentarily and Wolf Irish Whips him into the ropes…going for a Back Body Drop…

…

…

…but Tom counters with a Sunset Flip attempt, hanging onto Wolf's legs and trying to bring the larger man down…only for Wolf to stand his ground! Wolf grabs Tom around the throat with both hands…pulls Tom up to his feet…

…

…and Choke Tosses him across the ring, where Tom rolls underneath the bottom rope and to the arena floor!

"THERE you go! Still underestimating him, Cris?" Jeremy speaks.

"One short burst—it probably took away what little energy he had left!" says Cris.

"I don't know—Wolf looks like he has a second gear in him…" Jonathan says.

Wolf walks to the outside, rolling underneath the bottom rope himself, doing so slowly as he catches some breath…

…

…and Wolf walks towards Tom by the announce table—and gets his eyes raked! Tom Brady watches Wolf hold his eyes in pain…and then Brady runs Wolf into the ring apron back-first with authority!

"OH! And where's that second gear NOW?!" Cris jokes.

"Wolf got some offense in, but the rake of the eyes…wait a minute…" Al stops…

…as Tom Brady turns his attentions to Ben Tennyson at ringside. Ben stands up, getting his feet off of the announce table and facing Tom, looking him in the face. Tom points to the CCW Magnus Championship Belt and speaks something indistinct to the Tenth Wonder, who replies audibly with, "Can I help you? Yes, that's MY Belt, and I know it looks pretty with my name on it, but can I help you right now?"

Tom and Ben continue exchanging looks and words, Tom drawing an imaginary circle around his own face and pointing to the Championship. Ben shakes his head as if to tell Tom that the Belt belongs to HIM, not the NFL stud. The two men continue their debate…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf Hawkfield interrupts it by tossing Tom Brady over the announce table—Ben just BARELY is able to avoid a collision with the MVMVP, moving out of the way!

"LOOK OUT—OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Al exclaims as he and Cris both move out of the way as well!

"The announce team from across the pond just nearly got LEVELED by a flying jackass!" Jeremy says.

"Ben Ten and, thankfully, Al and Cris, had the presence of mind to get out of the way, but what a rough spill for Brady on that!" Jonathan says. "Wolf Hawkfield back into things with a vengeance!"

Wolf reaches over the announce table, pulls Tom by the hair on top of Al and Cris's table…and hits a series of Facebusters directly on top of the table, doing a number on Brady's good looks with each smash! Wolf pulls Tom off of the table and hoists him up over his head…holding him high and mightily in a Military Press, and staring DIRECTLY in Ben Tennyson's face from across the table while holding Brady overhead!

"And Wolf with a message of his own to Ben Tennyson, only THIS one is significantly less vocal…but certainly no less significant!" Jonathan says.

Ben watches Wolf hold Brady over his head for five…ten…fifteen…TWENTY seconds straight…before turning around and throwing him over the top rope and back inside the squared circle. With one last glance at Ben, the Canadian Badass goes into the ring. Ben stands at the table and "applauds" Wolf for his feat of strength…before checking on Cris.

"You okay, CC?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks…" Cris nods.

Al responds with a nod himself, though his headset refuses to register momentarily. While he tends to that, Wolf Hawkfield waits for Tom to stand…and when he does so, Wolf picks him up over his shoulder…Powerslamming him into a corner…hanging onto Tom…Powerslamming him into the opposite corner…hanging on…slamming him into an adjacent corner…STILL hanging on…

"And look at the power of Hawkfield—my God!" Jeremy exclaims. "This is what I love to see: Tom Brady getting MANHANDLED!"

…

…and Wolf slams Tom into the final fourth corner…and Oklahoma Slams him down in the middle of the ring, completing a Quadruple Oklahoma Stampede!

"Like an Ottawa Stampede from the man of Ontario!" says Jonathan.

"Hey, I like that—we should call it that from now on!" says Jeremy.

Al nods, still trying to get his headset to work…

Wolf, on his knees, howls at the top of his lungs before pinning Brady: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.888 Tom gets the shoulder up!

"…forg—awwwww!" Jeremy groans. "Dang it!"

"Maybe Wolf should spend less time acting like an animal and more time acting like a wrestler—you pin Brady a few seconds earlier and I'm not sure he kicks out," Ben comments. "_I_ would kick out, but Brady's not me."

Wolf snarls and waits for Tom to stand up…before hitting him with a Pendulum Backbreaker from behind! Wolf pulls Tom off of his knee, shoves him forward into the ropes…and executes a German Suplex! Tom gets thrown around and about to the delight of the Texas crowd…and Wolf elects to keep up the pressure, setting Tom up for a Powerbomb! The Austin fans are ecstatic as Wolf picks Tom up…

…

…

…

…and Wolf drops him with a Powerbomb…but hangs onto the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player!

"And Wolf, much like his wrestling ethic for the evening, isn't stopping at just one!" Jonathan says.

Wolf pulls Brady up to his shoulders again…and drops him with a second Powerbomb! After two seconds, Wolf picks Brady up for a third time…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Brady counters the third Powerbomb into a DDT!

"Wolf looking for a trifecta—NO, DDT FROM BRADY!" Jonathan exclaims.

"NO!" Jeremy bemoans.

"Am I on now? Yes? …Okay, I apologize for the lapse from me earlier—I'm on now, and Tom Brady just countered that third of three Powerbombs into a DDT!" Al says.

"Wouldn't have taken me two Powerbombs to counter that, but well done!" Ben says.

"The MVMVP is back on his feet!" Cris says…

…as Brady is standing and now Wolf Hawkfield is supine. The former Universal Champion sees Wolf writhing in pain…raises his arms over his head in a "Touchdown!" signal…

…

…

"Roll away, man—ROLL AWAY!" Jeremy tries to warn.

…

…

…jumps up the corner off of the middle rope…and executes the Touchdown Splash!

"SIX POINTS! TOUCHDOWN SPLASH!" Cris says.

"Out of the corner goes Brady right on top of Wolf!" Al says.

Tom stands up, beats his chest triumphantly, and takes in the crowd's boos en masse. With an arrogant smirk, the two-time Super Bowl MVP looks at Wolf…

…

…

…and makes a Legend Killer pose with his arms, drawing a HUGE reaction from the Austin fans…and a reaction from Ben himself!

"Okay, what the hell is that? No, seriously, what the HELL is he trying to do?!" Ben says, ticked off.

"Tom Brady, ever polarizing—that one sent right to our Champion," Jonathan says.

Wolf starts to stand up…and Tom Brady is ready for him. As the Canadian Badass reaches his feet, Tom snatches his arms…

…

…and hooks them in a Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver position! Now the crowd is REALLY amped up!

"Oh, HELL no! HELL NO! YOU—DON'T YOU DARE!" Ben shouts.

"Shades of our Females Champion Gwendolyn, who calls it the Hocus Pocus—AND, of course, to Ben as well, his maneuver of another race!" says Jonathan.

Tom Brady goes for his variation of the Omni-Drop of Ben Tennyson…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf frees himself in mid-move, spins around, and drops Brady with a Spinebuster!

"SPINEBUSTER! WOLF ESCAPES TOM'S IMITATION!" Al says.

"THAT'S WHAT HE GETS!" Ben exclaims. "THAT'LL TEACH HIM AND EVERYONE AROUND HERE TO RESPECT MY F*CKING MOVESET!"

Wolf covers Brady: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8999 Brady gets the shoulder up!

"…FORGET—NOOOOO!" Jeremy shouts. "NO, WOLF ONLY GOT TWO—CRAP!"

"A near-fall yet again!" Jonathan says. "This main event continues, and Wolf Hawkfield, believe it or not, may be moments away from attaining his SECOND victory in as many matches on _Ozone_!"

"If he just stays on him! If he stays on Brady now, he'll do it!" Jeremy insists.

Wolf picks Tom up with a purpose, wastes no time in his next move…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops him with the Decimator! Wolf stands up, roars to the fans, and gets a big pop from the Texans! The crowd chants for what they want to see next: "GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!"

"GORE! GORE! GORE! COME ON, WOLF! GORE!" Jeremy encourages.

"HE'S SIZING HIM UP FOR IT!" Al shouts.

"This might be Tom's bad karma kicking in…" Cris says.

Tom Brady slowly pushes himself off of the canvas while Wolf demands for him to get up faster such that he may be destroyed. Tom finally reaches his feet…

"Here's hoping he gets body instead of ring post—HERE WE GO!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf charges…

…

…

…

…only to get Arm Dragged down by Tom Brady!

"BRADY COUNTERS!" Al shouts.

"WHAT?! NO!" Jeremy is dismayed.

"BRADY HAD THE AWARENESS TO COUNTER!" Jonathan says.

Wolf gets up, holding his right arm…and Tom Brady adds to the attack with a Flea Flicker!

"And Flea Flicker!" Jonathan calls.

"FLEA FLICKER FROM TOM BRADY! JUST LIKE THAT, IT'S TURNED AROUND AGAIN!" Cris says.

Tom taunts the fans, as though mocking them for thinking he would get Gored. Then, Brady goes for the cover on Wolf, pinning him: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.93 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"…MAT—COME ON!" Cris complains. "YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO ME, DAMN IT!"

Tom would have complained to the referee…but instead he decides to latch on an Arm-Trap Crossface!

"CROSSFACE!" Cris calls. "CROSSFACE! NOW WOLF'S GOING TO HAVE TO FACE FACTS!"

"The Crossface is locked in—he's got the arm trapped as well!" Jonathan says.

"El Blaze and Tai Kamiya, I guarantee you, are NOT smiling upon this maneuver right now!" Jeremy says.

"Doesn't matter because they're not here and they can't do anything about this!" says Cris.

"At least he's not pilfering anything of MINE!" Ben scoffs.

"Wolf's wrestled two matches as is, and I don't know how much more he can do!" Al says.

Wolf hollers in agony as Tom screams at the top of his own lungs, keeping the Crossface tightly applied with the intention of making the bigger man yield. Wolf refuses to tap out, despite the referee's inquiries. Tom keeps the Crossface cinched in, pulling back tightly on the head and yelling all the way!

"Tom's not letting go of this!" Cris says.

"Yeah, but Wolf's not letting go of the match!" Jeremy says.

"Tom's PRYING the match from Wolf's soon-to-be-lifeless fingers!" Cris retorts.

Wolf tries to escape the submission by force, trying to stand up with Tom Brady on top of him…but one fierce tug of the skull prevents Wolf from being able to use that power. Wolf winces even more in pain as the crowd begs for Wolf not to quit.

"The fans want Wolf to stick around; I don't think his body wants to be sticking around," Ben quips. "He wouldn't nearly last this long in the Cloverleaf Quasar, though—he'd be Puppy Hawkfield by the time I had that locked on."

"Ben's self-stroking of the ego aside, Wolf's best option is the ropes!" Jonathan says.

Wolf tries to crawl his way to the ring ropes, dragging Tom Brady along with him as he tries to achieve a break. The former Universal Champion keeps the Crossface in DEEP the whole way, making each subsequent crawl from Wolf that much more taxing.

"Is he going to make it?!" Al wonders.

Tom SCREAMS to Wolf, "JUST TAP ALREADY! TAAAAP!"

"Come on, Wolf—FIGHT! FIGHT!" Jeremy cheers the Canadian on.

Wolf refuses! Wolf stretches his free arm out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…grabs the bottom rope! The crowd cheers largely for the rope break, knowing that Wolf is still in the match! Tom Brady hangs onto the Crossface, and referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

"You've gotta let go, man," Ben says.

3…

"Unless you want to get DQ'ed—that's fine," Ben adds with a half-shrug.

4…

…

…

…

…4.85 Tom finally lets go of the hold, moving away from Wolf as well at the referee's behest. Tom holds his hands up over his head in innocence, the referee continually browbeating him over not letting go of the hold earlier. Tom backs away…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, as Wolf is leaning on the ropes, Kratos runs down to the ring!

"HOLD ON—we have a visitor!" Ben points out.

"WAIT A MINUTE—IT'S KRATOS!" Jeremy shouts.

"One of the OTHER two men I defeated last Sunday," Ben mentions, because he just HAD to.

Kratos goes for a Bike Kick to the aching Wolf Hawkfield's exposed head…

…but Wolf manages to move out of the way!

"WHOA! Kratos went for the same thing he did to Ares, but this time he missed! Wolf saw it coming!" Al says.

Kratos growls angrily upon just BARELY missing the Canadian…and Wolf is angry over Kratos intervening in matters yet again! Wolf shouts at the Legend Slayer in irritation…

…and Kratos responds by trying to pull Wolf out of the ring by the hair!

"And now Kratos getting VERY hands-on with Wolf right now! Wolf told him not to involve himself in his business!" Jonathan says.

"Yeah, and knowing Kratos, that may've been mistake number one!" Cris states.

Kratos continues tugging at Hawkfield, but Wolf manages to Headbutt his way free and punch Kratos away, snarling at him and moving back inside the ring away from the ropes. Wolf begins to turn around…

…

…

…

…

…and Tom Brady drops him with a Jumping Cutter!

"Wolf giving Kratos what FO—OOOOOR!" Jonathan reacts as Tom Brady hits the Jumping Cutter just as he turns around. "AND TOM BRADY—"

"WHAT IS THIS: NATIONAL STEAL BEN TENNYSON'S MOVES WEEK?!" Ben exclaims, pissed off at this point. "I SWEAR, THE NEXT PERSON WHO STEALS MY MOVES WITHOUT MY EXPRESS CONSENT—I DON'T CARE WHAT COMPANY THEY'RE IN; THEY'RE GOING TO FIND THEMSELVES ASS-UPWARDS IN A HOLE IN THE GROUND!"

"…Obviously that did NOT amuse our World Champion, but the story here is that WOLF is down, and BRADY may have blown things wide open for himself here!" says Cris.

Tom Brady is waiting in a corner, Wolf Hawkfield on all fours…and Kratos watching the whole thing at ringside…

"Oh noooooooo!" Jeremy shakes his head in grief.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brady connects with the PAT on Hawkfield!

"POINT AFTER TOUCHDOWN! PAT! AND YOU KNOW IT'S OVER AFTER T-H-A-T!" Cris exclaims.

"AW MAN! KICK OUT, WOLF—PLEASE! CAN YOU DO IT FOR ME?!" Jeremy begs.

"NOBODY KICKS OUT OF THE PAT KICK, JEREMY! JUST GIVE UP NOW! IT'S DONE!" Cris says.

Tom Brady covers Wolf, hooking the leg: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE! IT'S GAME OVER!" Cris calls it as the bell sounds! The crowd boos massively as Tom Brady raises his arms in celebration and "I Came to Play" plays on the loudspeakers.

"Tom Brady has defeated Wolf Hawkfield!" says Al.

"DAMN IT! My heart just sunk…" Jeremy sighs.

Ben just looks on at Brady's celebration as Blader DJ says, "The winner of this match, 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!"

"In Wolf's SECOND match of the evening, he wanted to pick up the victory without any outsiders getting in the way of his victory," says Al, "and not only was there an outsider, but that outsider played a role in why Wolf Hawkfield DID NOT win this here tonight. Despite coming up not fresh, Wolf gave it everything and nearly came away on top…but Kratos…"

"And as big of a win as we said this would be for Wolf had it gone to him…you have to say, this is a big victory for Tom Brady on the other side of this," says Al.

"I don't have to say a damn thing positive about Tom Brady, and I'm not gonna," Jeremy indignantly says.

"Wow, somebody's bitter," Cris giggles. "And everybody else doesn't care, hater! Tom Brady is your winner, kid! Live with it!"

"Yeah…live with it." Ben is still staring at the MVMVP, who is getting his hand raised by the referee.

Tom signals for the Magnus Championship around his waist while performing a victory lap around the fallen Wolf. Tom slides underneath the bottom rope in mid-lap and proceeds to stand directly in front of Jeremy, chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" while pointing to himself each time with his thumbs.

"Screw off, Brady…" Jeremy says.

As Brady is celebrating his triumph on the outside of the ring…"The Legend Slayer" Kratos decides to slowly make his way inside the ring, watching Wolf Hawkfield slowly coming to from the PAT that knocked him out before.

"Uh-oh…" murmurs Jonathan. "Wolf might not realize that Kratos is right over him…"

…

"_Stay out of your business… YOU…TELLING ME…to stay out of your business…_"

…

…

The veteran Kratos mumbles these words while standing up above Hawkfield…

…

…

…

…and Kratos grabs Wolf's arm, drops down, puts his legs in position, and locks in a Gogoplata!

"Well, he realizes it now," Ben says.

"GOGOPLATA IN! GOGOPLATA! KRATOS SQUEEZING THE LIFE—OR WHAT'S LEFT OF IT—FROM WOLF!" says Al.

"And Wolf's already been in TWO matches—HE DOESN'T NEED THIS TOO!" Jonathan comments.

"No one's ASKING what Wolf needs! Kratos is simply doing what he pleases!" says Cris.

Kratos is going manic while hanging onto Wolf in the Gogoplata, and any energy left in Wolf after the PAT is slowly seeping away. Wolf's free arm goes limp almost immediately, and Kratos' Gogoplata is only getting tighter! Referee Kenny Cashew tries to step in to pry Kratos off of Wolf, but the Ghost of Sparta is not even close to letting up. Kratos rolls himself away from the referee while keeping the Gogoplata firmly applied!

"And Wolf may be regretting talking up to Kratos earlier tonight!" Al says.

Tom Brady simply watches Kratos choking Wolf out, as if to say, "Sucks to be you!" Ben watches the scene as well…and it takes Kenny Cashew as well as two more officials running down the ramp—Scott Van Buren and Leif Heralding—to get Kratos to release Wolf from his Gogoplata submission. Wolf is left on the canvas cataleptic and supine while Kratos stands up…pushing the referees out of his way before taking his own leave at his own pace.

"…This is NOT the way Wolf intended for his night to go, for certain… Kratos gets the last word, Brady wins…" Jonathan speaks.

Tom Brady watches Kratos leave…

…and then he walks to the announce table of Al and Cris…and reaches for Ben's CCW Magnus Championship Belt! Ben notices and swipes the Belt away from Brady before he can get his hands on it.

"Don't even think about it!" Ben shouts.

"That's gonna be MINE soon…" Tom smirks.

"You—really? Really? You might not even get a shot at it! I'M the one making the decisions, not you!" Ben says.

"Say whatever you want, but I'm coming for you," Tom says. "You're lucky I didn't come after it sooner! Now…it's not Hero Time… It's BRADY Time."

"Not on this guy's watch!" Ben says, pointing to his Omnitrix.

"And we've got more verbal confrontation between Ben Ten and Tom Brady over here!" Al says.

"Ben said he gets to choose his challenger, but Brady's saying he's going to take it!" Cris says. "I love this! I love it a lot, man!"

"Well, we're out of time right now—tomorrow night's _XX 18_, the one-night tournament to determine our #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship of Gwen Tennyson!" says Al. "Until then, for the whole cast, I'm Al Michaels signing off! We'll be in this same building on Saturday—take care!"

_Ozone_ fades out with Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady in a staring match with Ben holding his CCW Magnus gold in the picture as well.

* * *

Here are your results for _CCW Ozone 37_:

Tommy Pickles def. "The Future" Brad Carbunkle via pinfall

Wolf Hawkfield def. "The God of War" Ares via pinfall

Otto Rocket vs. Little Mac ended in a no-contest

Non-Title Match: CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang def. Tyson Granger via pinfall

Kenny (w/ Barry) def. Ulrich Stern (w/ Odd Della Robbia) via pinfall

Non-Title Match: CCW Magnus Champion "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson def. Psymon Stark via submission

"The MVMVP" Tom Brady def. Wolf Hawkfield via pinfall

* * *

That wraps things up for _CCW Ozone 37_! Next chapter is the beginning of _XX 18_, with, as advertised, the one-night tourney to decide the next #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship! Catch that as well as more fallout from _CCW Nevermore_ next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this show! Let me know what you think. Until next time, _zdarou_!


	5. CCW XX 18: Part 1

And here we go! It's time for _CCW Double X 18_! Tonight, the One-Night Tournament to find a #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship takes place! Who will leave Austin, Texas with a bid to challenge Gwen Tennyson at _Pandemonium_? That, a tag team match between May &amp; Dawn and Prettier Muscle, and _Nevermore _repercussions are promised on this episode of _XX_! Enjoy!

"I'm not concerned about all hell breaking loose, but that a PART of hell will break loose... It'll be much harder to detect." – George Carlin. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_(The _CCW XX_ logo is seen fading onto the screen on a black background as the opening note of "Le Deux" resounds.)_

**_I wanna tear it up_**

_(The screen shows Zoe Payne raising her hands up Glamazon-style on the top turnbuckle.)_

**_Before we tear it down_**

_(The screen shows Annie Frazier performing a Frog Splash off of the top rope.)_

**_I wanna light it up…_**

_(The screen shows Chell standing at ringside looking around the arena and at the fans.)_

**'_Cause you know it's going down…_**

_(The screen shows Mystique Sonia hitting Bubbles with a 108 Buster.)_

**_[…]_**

**_Oh my God, I'm one of a kind_**

_(The screen shows Jenny Wakeman giving Jillian Michaels an XJ9.)_

**_I'mma smash it up; it's about that time_**

_(The screen shows Carmen Sandiego giving Xena a Fiery Red Hand.)_

**_I'll be back to the party by the end of the night_**

_(The screen shows Puffy AmiYumi high-fiving inside the ring preparing for a Tag Team Match.)_

**_But my hoe got needs and I needs mine_**

_(The screen shows Lisa Simpson smirking at the top of the ramp as she looks inside the squared circle in front of her.)_

**_[…]_**

**_Feast your eyes girl; I'm so delectable_**

_(The screen shows all three the Powerpuff Girls posing in the ring before a match.)_

**…_Like Hulk, yeah they call me incredible!_**

_(The screen shows Xena giving Lisa Simpson the Halo.)_

**_You got your dress pulled up_**

_(The screen shows Sissi Delmas posing onstage before her contest.)_

**_I see you all alone_**

_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson giving Annie Frazier the Alakazam.)_

**_I know you ain't no sl*t_**

_(The screen shows Annie Frazier hitting the Kiss of Death onto Ronda Rousey.)_

**_But I know you're so down_**

_(The screen shows Emmy hitting Zoe Payne with a Missile Dropkick off the top rope.)_

**_SMASH IT UP! SMASH IT UP!_**

_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson hitting a Hocus Pocus onto Xena.)_

**_That bitch is off the hook_**

_(The screen shows Aelita on the top rope, posing to the fans after winning a match.)_

**_SMASH IT UP! SMASH IT UP!_**

_(The screen shows Chell choking Lisa Simpson in the Silent But Deadly.)_

**_And once I get that look_**

_(The screen shows Ronda Rousey trapping Jenny Wakeman in the Cross Armbreaker.)_

**_SMASH IT UP! SMASH IT UP!_**

_(The screen shows Jillian Michaels giving Mystique Sonia the Biggest Loss.)_

**_I'll hit it all night long_**

_(The screen shows Trixie Tang hitting the Touch of Tang onto Dawn.)_

**_SMASH IT UP! SMASH IT UP!_**

_(The screen shows Zoe Payne dropping Blossom with the Take a Nap.)_

**_And once I smash I'm gone_**

_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson standing over Emmy in a pool of thumbtacks with the CCW Females Championship held overhead.)_

* * *

"Le Deux" by Hollywood Undead plays in the Frank Erwin Arena over the sound of 16,540 screaming fans. As that tune plays, red jets of pyro explode on the stage before white jets and then purple jets as well. White pyro goes off above the Titantron while two pink fountains of pyro explode before on the stage entrance. A wave of red and pink fireworks go off from side to side on the stage, and then two giant purple fireworks go off from afar at either side of the stage, forming two "X" patterns as the smoke clears.

"Vince Fears Zoe Payne"; "I came to see Emmy…DEFINITELY!"; "252 Days and Counting…"; "Marry Me Aelita"; and "I Screwed Gwen and I'm Proud of It" are some of the readable crowd signs in the audience as the fans are anticipating the beginning of the first _CCW XX _telecast of real-time 2014.

"_CCW DOUBLE X 18 _IS ON THE AIR!" Al Michaels shouts. "Good evening and welcome for the second night in a row to the Frank Erwin Center at the U. of Texas! I'm Al Michaels, and thank you for spending your Saturday evening with us!"

"And it's the VOICE of the Rookie Revolution Cris Collinsworth here as well—the highlight of this commentary team!" Cris says.

"Said nobody ever—hey guys! 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis is in the building!" Jeremy Ellis says with a smile.

"And I'm Jonathan Ellis, the Gemini Genius, alongside my brother," says Jonathan Ellis, introducing himself. "Echoing Al Michaels' sentiment, THANK YOU for joining us! Tonight, it's the first _Double X_ after _Nevermore_, from which we are six nights removed! It's also the first _XX_ since the 2013 FWAs, and it's a _Double X_ where we are promised to determine a BRAND-NEW #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship! Ten women will fight for the right to challenge for the Belt at _Pandemonium _in Chicago, Illinois! A one-night tourney will take place, and the field will whittle down from ten to five to one…and that one will face—"

Jonathan is cut off by an all-too-familiar guitar riff…

"…this girl…" Jonathan sighs as he is interrupted at the start of the show yet again.

_[**Pop-pop!**_

_…_

_Pop-pop!_

_…_

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club_

_But it's me, so I'll show love_

_But it's me, so show me love_

_And when I walk into the room people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know it's me, not you_

_Who said anything about you?]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

The CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson, eyes riveted to the ring, walks into the arena to an ocean and a half of thunderous boos. The Alpha Bitch is carrying her sole 2013 FWA for Female Match of the Year with her, wasting little time in her journey to the squared circle. Gwen walks around ringside, an acrimonious, hostile look glued to her face.

"As you can see, and as I presume Jonathan was going to get to, Gwen Tennyson retained the CCW Females Championship last Sunday at _Nevermore_," Al states, "which ought to beg the question, 'Why is Gwen Tennyson in the foulest of foul moods right now?' And the answer—"

"The answer's in her hand—the FWAs," Cris fills in the blank. "Gwen Tennyson may've defeated Annie Frazier in what was a foregone conclusion of a match—"

"WHAT?! Okay, that's a MAJOR discount there—Annie Frazier put in 150% into that match and on many occasions looked fit to win it!" says Jeremy.

"But she DIDN'T, did she? Now moving on to MY point," Cris says, "Gwen may've won at _Nevermore_ but, after that, she had to not only watch her boyfriend TD Kenelly's Toon Championship reign get debunked inside of 15 minutes, but also, and more immediately, she had to watch the Female Wrestler of the Year FWA go to… I'm just going to say, it went to—"

"It went to my brother's girlfriend, NCW's Joan Rivera," Jeremy decides to just go ahead and fill in the blank.

"I was going to throw in an adjective there BEFORE that, you dumbass," Cris says.

"Like what?" Al asks.

"Unfit, unworthy, disreputable—take your pick!" Cris says. "I'm learning from my Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson; I ain't mincing words! I am going on the record RIGHT NOW and saying that OUR FEMALES CHAMPION Gwen Tennyson got SNUBBED like NOBODY has ever been snubbed before! And that's not a debate, that's not an opinion; that is a statistical FACT!"

"Cris, calm down and, if you would, please don't discount Joan and her 2013," says Jonathan.

"No, I'm GOING to discount it," Cris deadpans, completely ignoring Jonathan.

"I'm not taking sides…but I AM saying that, right now, Gwen Ten is PISSED…" Al says.

_[Boys and girls pretend to know me; they try so hard_

_And I get what I want; my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop-pop-popular_

_Pop-pop-popular]_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the CCW Females Champion, 'The Al—"

Blader DJ gets his microphone swiped out of his hand by the CCW Females Champion herself, who doesn't even let him get a word in. Gwen shoots an increasingly livid look at Blader DJ, forcing him backwards and sitting him down in silence. Gwen takes her FWA, the Belt around her waist, and her microphone inside the ring with her.

"And if you don't buy it from me, listen to what SHE'S going to say about it! I KNOW she has something to say about it!" says Cris.

"I do too…and I'm scared to hear it," Jeremy says.

"These fans sure don't want to hear it," Jonathan states.

Gwen starts walking inside the ring madly with her microphone in a circle, fists clenched, head facing the canvas, and music fading out. Gwen continues in her circle…for about 30 seconds before stopping to look at her FWA trophy…

…

…and hearing the chants of "BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!" from the CCW fans.

"I was about to say, I'd love to hear what the CCW fans have to say about those FWA results…and their thoughts on it, but right now, they're vocalizing something ELSE…" says Jonathan.

"BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!" the chants continue…as Gwen puts the microphone to her lips…

…

…

…

…

"…WHAT…IS WRONG…WITH THIS…PICTURE?" Gwen growls in a bitter, bitter voice…as the crowd's chants go on. "What…is—"

"**BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!**" the crowd is hardly letting Gwen speak out.

"It is DEAFENING in here…" Al says.

"DISRESPECTFUL ingrates…" Cris grumbles.

"WOW… I don't think that that Minnesotan over in you-might-know-where knows what he's started," says Jeremy.

"**BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!**" the crowd echoes…

…as Gwen tries to speak once again…but the chants are getting even LOUDER as Gwen looks at all of the fans joining in the chant! All 16,540 fans are joining in! "**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"LET OUR CHAMPION SPEAK, YOU MORONS!" Cris complains. "UGH!"

Gwen's face tells the best story here…as a look of chagrin, degradation…and most of all, wrath paints her face. Her cheeks, lips and everything start to quiver in rancor as the chants are only getting louder…

…

…

"Gwen has been out here for nearly five minutes and has only said eight total words…" says Jonathan.

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**" Austin, Texas is NOT letting up on the chant…

…and Gwen leaves the ring…looks in the front row at the fans in the Frank Erwin Center…and zeros in on one fan in particular, who is wearing a yellow and black shirt with a zigzag pattern on it. The fan is a male around the age of nineteen, and he takes the opportunity to get Gwen's goat even MORE…

"You gonna leave? Huh? You gonna leave, Gwen? Huh? You gonna leave? You gonna leave? Huh? You gonna leave?" the fan interrogates Gwen over and over as fans behind him continue their chant as well.

Gwen simply stares at the fan…

"You gonna leave?"

…not indulging him…though taking EVERY FIBER of her being not to do so…

"You gonna leave?"

…

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"You gonna leave?"

Gwen still stands there…

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"You gonna leave?"

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"You gonna leave?"

…

…

…

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"You gonna leave?"

And Gwen…backs away…retreats her way to the ring apron…and back to the ring, remaining composed and not acting upon the fan…or any of the fans around him either. The CCW Females Champion reenters the ring, still holding a microphone and still holding her trophy. The Alpha Bitch looks at the microphone in her hand…and the "BLOODHOUND" chants proceed to die down after nearly being kept up for seven whole minutes, preventing Gwen from saying a word! But Gwen looks up…her shoulder to the hard camera…

…

…

…and she raises her microphone again.

"…TWO…the number of Hall of Famers I knocked off in Fiction Wrestling's FIRST-EVER Women's Hell in a Cell Match… THREE…the number of CCW Females Championship defenses in 2013…ALL OF THEM in my favor… ZERO…the number of times I was pinned or forced to submit in a Singles Match in 2013, in a CCW ring or elsewhere… FOUR…the number of FanFiction Wrestling Awards I was nominated for in 2013… ONE…the number of FWAs I walked out with after four days…NOT including…the one that I deserved the MOST…" Gwen's fist clenched even tighter, emotion immediately beginning to build. "…ONE FWA… Just…one… The same amount of FWAs Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia received…received for being LOSERS… I, Gwen Tennyson, the WRESTLING GODDESS, the woman who NEVER lost in 2013 one-on-one…got the same amount of FWAs…as a team of LOSERS…a team who received a trophy, JUST LIKE this one…except…for LOSING their Titles…while I NEVER lost mine…" Gwen took a deep, dark breath in and out at this point before resuming. "…And I, Gwen Tennyson, a girl who was relevant for ALL 2013—not just the second half and not just the first—the WHOLE…YEAR…got…33 1/3% of the amount of Awards…that went to…"

Gwen swallows here, taking a pause…while the Texan crowd fills in the blank: "EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!"

"…That'd be her…" Al muttered.

"Oh boy…" Jonathan looked around.

Gwen takes in these crowd chants…none too pleased, obviously… "…And YOU think…that this is ALLLL just a nice…harmless…funny…jolly little motherf***ing JOKE, don't you? …Don't you?"

Some of the fans actually indulge this by chanting "**YES! YES! YES!**" A handful—a literal handful—chant in the negative instead with "No! No! No!"

"…You think…that is it SUCH an un-Gwenly riot that this happens to the girl whose 2013 alone was better than others girls' AND guys' entire careers, a girl who made WORLD CHAMPIONS of the male kind look paltry in comparison…. You think…that it's HILARIOUS…that a girl who took nine months to do ANYTHING semi-special in a company that took just as much time to even HAVE a Women's Division…gets something meant for a wrestler who was here for the ENTIRE 2013 and OWNED that 2013 whether you like it or not? …You think…that it's a four-star comedy that a girl who wrestled TWO total matches in 2013 earned MORE accolades than the girl who appeared on EVERY _Double X_, ALMOST every X-Over show or PPV, and wrestled on EVERY _XX _episode but two? That's what you think… That's what you really think…"

As Gwen pauses again, about 5% of the crowd—possibly smarks—chant, "You got robbed! You got robbed!" This is drowned out by the other 95% who are chanting, "**PMS! PMS! PMS!**"

"These FWAs…" Gwen tries to resume…but the "PMS" chants get even louder.

"…Bunch of puppets…" Cris crosses his arms. "Typical."

"…I…DID…EVERYTHING…" Gwen growls. "I DID EVERYTHING! I DID EVERYTHING I SAID I WAS GOING TO DO! I DID EVERYTHING THAT COULD BE DONE IN 365 REAL-TIME DAYS! I DID EVERYTHING THIS YEAR EXCEPT CURE DIA-F***NG-BETES, AND THIS IS THE SH** THIS MULTIVERSE PULLS?! THIS IS WHAT GOES DOWN FOR A WRESTLING GODDESS?! AND YOU WANT TO LAUGH?! YOU WANT TO YUK IT UP?! YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS YOUR HUMOR?!" Gwen rages on and on, her pants not getting any whiter. More "PMS" chants resume even here.

"Of course… You idiots don't even KNOW me…" Gwen coldly states. "You couldn't put yourself in my boots even if you tried… You could NEVER understand me… Nobody here can say they're immortal… Nobody comes from the alternate universe that birthed me… NOBODY has been conspired against like me—not Kiyomasa, not Sugano, not Lizowski or Pilgrim, not a Gwendamn person… As a matter of fact, none of you even deserve to LOOK at me and pretend that you know where I come from!"

The commentators are silent, none of them daring to interrupt Gwen, just opting to gaze at her instead.

"Most importantly, you fools know not what you've done…" Gwen continues. "…and just as none of you comprehend the Alpha Bitch…the Alpha Bitch doesn't comprehend forgiveness." Gwen points to members of the crowd nearby. "You…you…you…you…YOU…YOU…YOU…YOOOUUU…but notably…the ones back there…" Now Gwen points to the backstage area: "…the ones who're wrestling tonight in a One-Night Tournament to decide who goes on to face me…for THIS…" Gwen removes the CCW Females Championship from her waist and holds it while speaking: "…my gold…my Females Championship…my LIFE…at _Pandemonium_… After everything that's befallen me, after all that's transpired, even NOW…they want to play roulette with their very souls and try to take this away from me… Tell me…and tell yourselves…how smart do you think it is to toss your hat inside a ring of fire?"

"…About as smart as it is to believe that Jeremy can make it in TWF," Cris jokes.

"Shut up, Collinsworthless," Jeremy deadpans.

"No, YOU shut up—Gwen's speaking," Cris returns.

"…The fact that you're being WARNED is as merciful as it gets, because I shouldn't even grant you that. She who's been robbed of what SHE deserves shalt not bestow upon others what THEY do not deserve…but I don't mind. This is a time where showing my hand isn't going to get me in trouble—it's not a faux pas on my part…because I know in my hallowed heart…that there is NO ONE walking the face of this Gwenforsaken planet who can stop me. Doomsday is out of control—ARMAGEDDON is what is deserved, and it's exactly what will be delivered. Woe to the one who wins this tournament tonight—NO, woe wouldn't be enough…because she will fall as a SACRIFICE to these sins… Who I was in 2013…who I AM…who I will FOREVER be… It will be etched into your minds…one carving of flesh…one slicing of bone…one tributary of blood…one…at a time…" Gwen's tone grows slower and slower…until she turns her head at the commentators at ringside, noticing Al, Cris, Jonathan and Jeremy all looking at her.

…

Gwen takes her mic, her Female Match of the Year FWA and her CCW Females Championship out of the ring with her…walking to Michaels and Collinsworth's announce table, glowering at the two of them as she ambles over. Al and Cris look to each other with intrigue…and then, suddenly, Gwen steps onto their table, standing on top of it while looking down at the two commentators seated there.

"…I though I told you…NOT to look at me…" Gwen snarls at Al and Cris. "THOU HATH NO RIGHT TO LOOK AT ME! THOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Al and Cris both shudder and yelp in surprise, leaning backward with eyes very wide! Cris shuts his eyes, preventing him from looking at Gwen. Al, slightly braver, blinks and tries to get his heart rate below 120 a minute. Gwen Ten crouches down on the announce table, staring at Al and Cris intently.

"…I never misspoke in 2013; I made good on ALL of my prophecies—DON'T THINK I WON'T MAKE GOOD ON THIS! AS GWEN IS MY WITNESS, I WILL WIPE FROM FICTION WRESTLING EVERYTHING IN MY WAY—AND WITH THAT THOSE WHO ARE SO DELIGHTED—FOR I REGRET THAT I HAVE GIVEN THEM THE OPPORTUNITY TO EXIST: GENESIS 6:7! THIS IS MY RANCOR! THIS IS MY STORM! AND FORTY DAYS AND FORTY NIGHTS AREN'T ENOUGH FOR THE SAVAGERY AHEAD!" Gwen grits her teeth so much, one would think a tooth or two would crack and break to pieces. Both Al and Cris remain shuddering…and Gwen says, "…You don't believe me, do you? …You don't believe me…you don't believe me, you don't believe me—JUST LIKE _MELTDOWN_, RIGHT?! JUST LIKE _XX 14_, HUH?! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE FOR DOUBTING ME RIGHT NOW! REPENT, I SAY! REPENT FOR YOUR SINS AGAINST THE ALPHA BITCH! REPENT! REPENT RIGHT NOW!"

"WE'RE SORRY, WE'RE SORRY!" Al frantically says, waving his hands defensively in order to shield himself from any more verbal wrath.

"IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST, THE ONLY, AND THE ALPHA BITCH, AMEN! FORGIVE US, GWEN, FOR WE HAVE SINNED!" Cris speaks, trying to preserve his hide as well.

Gwen's eyes are STILL lit up with vengeance as Al and Cris try to will Gwen off of their table, repenting and apologizing as much as they humanly can. After fifteen seconds, Gwen stands up on the table again, no longer crouching…and she takes her belongings and drops down onto the floor at ringside, walking on…

…and stopping right next to Jonathan and Jeremy's table.

"…Oh sh**…" Jeremy winced instinctively upon seeing Gwen's focus shift to him. Seconds later, Gwen stands on top of the twins' table. Immediately, Jeremy starts talking, trying to calm the Alpha Bitch down. "Listen, Gwen—I'm sorry too! Okay? I'm REALLY sorry—I was THERE at the FWAs and I…I…I get why you're angry, and I agree in respects! You did a lot in 2013, love ya or hate ya—I'm not the only one saying it either! The way it went down that night was horrible, no question… You DID deserve that FWA and I'm SORRY it didn't happen, alright? I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Gwen looks down…crouches…hearing Jeremy's words…

"…He's kissing her ass…" Cris half-deadpans.

"…What else can you do to sedate her here?" Al questions. Cris has no reply.

…

…

…as her lips begin to quiver and her eyes blink constantly. Jeremy watches Gwen's mood apparently change right before him. Jeremy almost wants to reach out to Gwen to console her, as it appears that she's growing sad…but he thinks better of it almost moments later. Gwen raises the microphone to her face again…

…

"…Y-you're…you're sorry…?" Gwen asks. Jeremy nods.

"Yes, I am," Jeremy speaks.

"…Do you…pity me…?" Gwen inquires. Jeremy hesitates to answer, and then Gwen goes on, "Are you…empathizing with me?"

"…I, uh… Yes…" Jeremy gives a quarter-shrug in his reply. "Yes, I do, Gwen…" He crosses his fingers…hoping that that was the right answer.

"…" Gwen closed her eyes…and took a breath. "…

"…

"…

"…And what…the F**K…is YOUR EMPATHY supposed to do for me?!"

Jeremy cringes.

"IT MEANS NOTHING, MORTAL! NOTHING!" Gwen screeches. "DOES IT GET ME WHAT I WANT?! WILL IT PROCURE WHAT I'VE EARNED?! WHAT GOOD, WHAT ANYTHING IS YOUR GWENDAMN EMPATHY?! ARE YOU PATRONIZING ME?!"

"NO, NO, I'M NOT!" Jeremy insists…as Jonathan just averts his eyes from Gwen, who has yet to zero in on him just yet—hence why the Gemini Genius tries to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"…You're not taking me seriously either…" Gwen frowns.

"W-what do you mean? I am—"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Gwen cuts Jeremy off. "You think you get it, but you DON'T… You think you've been there because YOU only have one FWA because Vegeta, Tarble, and Iroh won Commentators of the Year…"

"I-I never said that—"

"You think you're in my boots because you gave your all against Jeff Killington to get a TWF contract…"

"…Never said that either—"

"You lost blood, you nearly lost limbs…and suddenly you think you're BETTER than me…"

"…You're putting words in my mouth, Gwen…"

"50% FWA winning rate for 2013 for you… You went 1 for 2…while I went 1 for 4…or 25%... You say you're twice as good…as the goddess… Twice as good, huh?"

Jeremy whimpers and slumps down in his chair, trying to hide from the monster in front of him.

"A false idol…" Gwen puts down her Championship Belt momentarily…

…

…digs into her pocket…and pulls out a Swiss Army knife!

Jeremy's heart jumps into his throat while Al and even Cris become concerned. The ENTIRE arena of fans gasps.

"Oh my God…" Al utters.

"…" Cris was wordless.

Gwen held onto the knife and brandished it right in front of Jeremy. The fans behind and around the announce table are holding their mouths in fear. Jeremy's hands begin to shake, and his pants get significantly wetter. Jonathan, in the interim, continues looking away, as it is the strategy that was working so far.

"…Are you laughing NOW?" Gwen speaks. "Are you doubting NOW? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOVE ME NOW?!"

Jeremy can no longer speak. All he can do is shake his head rapidly, trying his hardest to convince Gwen that he isn't in any way laughing at her. Gwen continues her grip on the blade.

…

Then…

…

…

…

…Gwen starts cutting her own face, placing the knife to her cheek! Gwen slowly traces the edge of the Swiss Army knife along her cheek, down to her chin, to her other cheek, to the forehead, and all the way around! Gwen is now wearing a circular cut on her face, much to Jeremy's bewilderment!

"Oh my God—"

"Oh your GWEN…" Cris corrects Al. "…She's… Oh man…"

Jeremy is frozen in his seat. "Your blood…is NOT…my blood… Your tears are not my tears… Your sweat is not my sweat—YOUR BLOOD IS NOT MY BLOOD!" Gwen hollers. "THIS IS WHAT I SHED! THIS IS WHAT I DID! THIS IS MY KINGDOM OF GWEN!" Gwen picks up her FWA trophy. "THIS FWA, THIS MATCH…—" Gwen proceeds to hammer her own skull with the FWA trophy, causing even MORE blood to pour from the cut on her face! Some of the blood begins to fall onto the table Gwen's crouching on, landing on the papers and monitors. Jeremy would have screamed in fear if he could.

"THIS IS WHAT I DID! THIS IS WHAT THE WRESTLING GODDESS GAVE! AND WHAT DID I GET FOR IT?! WHERE IS MINE?! WHERE IS MIIIIIINE?! ANSWER ME! EXPLAIN! FOR YOUR SAKE, AND FOR THE SAKE OF EVERY COMPANY AND EVERY WRESTLER I ALLOW TO SUBSIST, EXPLAIN THIS!" Gwen is incensed at this point, the point of no return.

…

Jonathan notices the paperwork on the desk getting messed up with Gwen's blood…and, being the extremely diligent one, he looks over briefly to grab the papers and move them out of harm's way, such that no more blood can fall onto them. Jeremy is still speechless, as are Al and Cris across ringside. Gwen pants on top of the table, her frame of mind chilling to everyone…

…

…

…

…

**…and then she STABS Jonathan in the chest with the Swiss Army knife!**

"**_OH MY GOOOOD!_**" Al gasps.

"**_WHOA!_**" Cris gasps as well.

The Austin, Texas crowd is COMPLETELY overwhelmed by this, crying in disarray from this strike!

"**_SH**! JONATHAAAAAN!_**" Jeremy shrieks as his brother coughs from the impact, COMPLETELY stunned! Jeremy rips off his headset and immediately goes to tend to his brother, who falls backwards out of his chair, knife lodged into his chest. "**_JON! JON, OH MY GOD…! HEEEELLLLLLP!_**" Jeremy cries out to the back, shouting for medics to come onto the scene. "**_JON, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! JON…! SPEAK, BRO—ANYTHING!_**"

Gwen, now posturing up on the table, is expressionless as she is on top of the table, watching Jeremy trying to communicate with his twin brother. Jonathan lies on the ground, motionless and unresponsive.

…

Then Gwen dismounts the table…

…

…

…and she pushes Jeremy away from Jonathan! As Jeremy stumbles backwards, Gwen grabs the knife in Jonathan's chest…

"**NO… NO, DON'T DO THAT! NO, THE WOUND!**" Al begs.

…

…

…and, before Jeremy can even recover…**_Gwen pulls the knife out of Jonathan's chest, twisting it on the way out!_**

"**_OH MY GOD, THE WO—…! OH MY GOD, THE WO—…!_**" Al is in complete disbelief while Cris' jaw is almost glued to the ground!

Jeremy realizes what has happened before him, and he starts weeping tremendously while scrambling to Jonathan's supine body. "**_JOOOOOOON! NO, YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT! GWEN, WHY?! WHAT DID HE DO?! WHAT DID HE F***ING DOOOO?!_**"

The fans moan in disgust and shock as the knife, coated with Jonathan's life force, is held up in Gwen's hand!

"**_MAYBE NOW YOU GET A GLIMPSE—A MICROSCOPIC GLIMPSE—OF WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME! MAYBE NOW YOU FEEL IT! SHORT BREATHS…GASPING FOR AIR…LOOKING FOR A REPRIEVE—ANYTHING—TO SAVE YOUR WRETCHED, MISERLY, PATHETIC, INSIPID LIFE! LAUGH FOR ME NOW, WHY DON'T YOU?! LAUGH FOR MEEEE! 'HA-HA-HA!' 'HARDY-HAR!' 'TEE-HEE! TEE-HEE!' 'LMAO'—WHERE'S THE F***ING LAUGHTER?! ISN'T IT STILL FUNNY?! THIS JOKE YOU CREATED?! CONSEQUENCES! AREN'T THEY A HOOT NOW?! OR IS THE COMEDY HOUR TOO DARK FOR YOU TO ENJOY ANYMORE?!_**" Gwen yells to the crowd…and the fans begin to grow silent and solemn, no longer finding this funny. "**_CAN YOU SEE ME?! CAN YOU SEE ME NOW?! ARE YOU STILL GOING TO DOUBT ME NOOOOW?!_**"

No responses.

…

…

Jeremy holds onto his bleeding brother as more tears stream down his face. Al and Cris are standing up, looking over to see Jonathan's condition but not walking over to him, for Gwen is still there with the knife clutched. Gwen eyes the crying Jeremy and the ailing Jonathan…

…

…

…and she smiles…

…

…and SHE laughs…

…

…

…before immediately scowling at the two twins, brandishing her knife. "…It only gets worse…"

Gwen backs away from the Ellis Twins slowly with those words, making sure to have her CCW Females Championship and her FanFiction Wrestling Award on the way out. As she walks up the ramp, six medics run down to the ring with a stretcher for Jonathan. Gwen, seeing them pass her by, sticks out her leg to trip the front medic, causing him to fall down onto the floor…and the medics in front of him all lose their footing as well, dropping the stretcher as they fall. The fans at ringside gasp and groan at the sight while Gwen keeps her intense face…walking on up the entrance ramp and to the back.

* * *

Cameras switch to the locker room of Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia…who are both watching the scene Gwen has created in awe. Their eyes never leave the television screen.

…

Then cameras shift to where Xena is standing, as she is also taking in what she just watched. Her expression is one of pure disdain.

…

The Stark Sisters and Koldblood are shown side-by-side on the screen, all of them watching the scene in disbelief. Sansa has her hand to her mouth in shock; Arya is visibly frowning, upset; Mileena is slowly shaking her head; Skarlet scratches the back of her own head, not knowing what to say.

…

Carmen Sandiego, her signature red hat adorned, removes her headwear and holds it to her chest, a serious look on her face as she acknowledges the scene.

…

Lisa Simpson, sitting down in a chair and observing, has her pointer finger directed to the TV, as if to say, "Did that just happen?" She can't believe it herself…

…

In another locker room, Aelita is seen mouthing, "Unbelievable…" to herself, even shedding a tear of her own for the entire deal.

…

* * *

Cameras go back to ringside where the medics have recovered and are talking over Jonathan's condition, checking to see if he's breathing.

"…

"…

"…Someone note the time: 7:12 p.m… We've got to get him on stat…" one of the medics says.

Jeremy can hardly talk anymore, broken down in tears… Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth are now standing by near Jonathan's position, watching at the EMTs try to lift him up onto the stretcher.

"Wound's pretty bad… If that knife was still in there, well…hate to say 'better', but…" another medic stated off-mic.

"Let's not waste any time—get him going, now!" another medic demands.

The fans are all stoic as stones, observing this in its entirety…before _CCW Double X _goes to its first commercial.

{Commercial Break}

…

* * *

After the commercial, Jeremy is walking backstage alongside his brother Jonathan, who is being transported on a stretcher to an ambulance in the Frank Erwin Center parking lot. Jeremy is still in tears, staring at the wound in his twin's chest. The EMTs are making haste down the hall, taking Jonathan across as quickly as possible…

…

…and then…Emmy walks up to where the stretcher is, catching up with Jeremy and the EMTs herself. Wearing her own set of bandages, Emmy looks at Jonathan's motionless body, dumbfounded and concerned. Emmy looks at the EMTs and asks, "Is he going to be okay? PLEASE say he's going to be okay…"

"We need to get him to the hospital, no questions asked," answers one of the medics. "The sooner we get him there, the less bad it'll be."

"Don't you mean, 'the sooner, the BETTER'?" Emmy asks.

"…No," the EMT replies.

Jeremy chokes up again, only able to wail his brother's name over and over, completely grief-stricken. Emmy looks at Jeremy and tries not to tear up herself.

Jeremy cries, "Th-th-that's…that's my brother… That's my brother—I was RIGHT THERE! I was right there—how couldn't I have…?! How couldn't—I was RIGHT THERE!"

"It's not your fault… She…she was…" Emmy can't find the right words. Jeremy cries even more.

"I was right next to him!" Jeremy weeps…as the EMTs are just about at their destination.

"Okay, let's get him in, quick! We've gotta move!" the lead medic exclaims, opening the doors of the ambulance in front of them. The other medics then load the stretcher into the ambulance, Jonathan firmly on it. "We have to close up that wound! The lead medic exclaims.

The stretcher is in place, and Emmy and Jeremy are joined by CCW Commissioner James Gordon and Executive Manager Zero Kazama. Gordon cleans his glasses and wipes his eyes, disbelieving the sight in front of him. Zero Kazama is expressionless.

"Get it started!" the medic yells out, prompting another EMT to start the ambulance. Before the emergency vehicle drives away, Jeremy steps up into the back of the ambulance himself.

"I have to go with him," Jeremy speaks.

"Jeremy, the show just started," Zero says in a deadpan tone. "You have commentary duties."

Emmy speaks up and says, "That's his twin brother, Mr. Kazama… He might be really hurt…or worse, he might be—"

"Dead?" Zero finishes Emmy's sentence. "Gwen was clinically dead once before. Ben didn't get to leave with her. He had a job to do, just like Jeremy does."

"Jeremy isn't wrestling in the main event of a pay-per-view; he's a commentator here. Mr. Michaels and Mr. Collinsworth can hold the fort tonight. Go ahead, Jeremy," Commissioner Gordon says, overriding Zero's words.

"…Thank you…" Jeremy nods, eyes closed. Another medic in the back of the ambulance reaches out and closes the ambulance doors, both of the twins inside. The ambulance's sirens go off and vehicle is on the move, darting down the concrete out of the concrete and making its way to Brackenridge Hospital.

…

Emmy, Commissioner Gordon, and Zero Kazama are left standing outside…

The six-year-old girl, hair and bandages hiding the top part of her face, has something on her mind…and she's unable to hold it any longer. With both fist clenched, passion and anger start to boil within her. "…Commissioner Gordon?"

"Yes, Emmy?" answers Gordon.

"…Is there room for one more in the tournament tonight?" Emmy asks.

Gordon blinks at the question, scratching the back of his head. "…The tournament was planned with ten entrants, Emmy—ten spots, and they're all filled…"

"…I want in," Emmy says. "I want a spot in the tournament—I don't care what I have to do; I want to wrestle for a shot at the Females Championship toni—"

"Did you not hear what James said?" Zero cuts in. "The ten spots have already been filled; you are out of luck!"

"She's out of control! I can't just stand by and let her do this anymore!" Emmy shouts. "It's bad enough that she's been pushing around the rest of the _XX _roster for her own personal amusement, but now she's pulling stunts like THIS because she didn't get the Award she wanted? To a commentator who didn't deserve it?! Jonathan never had that coming to him! Nobody did! And if this is a preview of what Gwen's going to do around here…no… Someone has to put a stop to her—I have to bring her down! And I have to bring her down RIGHT NOW… Mr. Gordon, is there ANY possible way you can put me in that tournament tonight? PLEASE?"

Commissioner Gordon hears out the PBS Kid, and Zero Kazama looks at him, wondering how he is going to respond. Gordon lets out a small sigh…

…

…and he says, "Emmy, let's say I COULD insert you into this tournament tonight. You went through a hellacious match that CCW couldn't even sanction at _Nevermore_. Then you went through a chaotic Falls Count Anywhere Intergender Six-Person Tag Match at the FWAs in Chicago. You weren't medically cleared for _Double X 18_ after ONE of those. Now, with BOTH of those…putting you in the ring is a VERY bad idea." Gordon shakes his head.

"…I know…but I'm asking you to do it anyway," Emmy states, looking Gordon dead in the eyes. The CCW Commissioner sighs again…

…

…

…and, before he can respond, someone else enters the scene…

"You might want to rethink, little missy…" says a haughty Trixie Tang, walking into the scene with Wheatley still in her possession. Emmy turns her attention to Trixie, frowning immediately upon seeing her. "There are already ten wrestlers in that tournament tonight, and you're looking at the winner-to-be! Yeah…and Gordon's telling you that stepping into the ring is a 'very bad idea' tonight. If you were one of the participants and you had to face ME…stepping into the ring would be a very bad idea…DEFINITELY." Trixie smirks in Emmy's face, and the Dragon Girl is displeased. "You're nothing but a lamb in a lion fight in the condition you're in, and I'm the lion who devoured CHELL both last Sunday AND at the FWAs! Take it from what I did to her; it's bad for your health to put yourself up against women who know how to pick apart weaknesses, right, Wheatley?"

"Trixie, I'll have you know that you, madam, are in BIG, BIG—"

"That's enough, Wheatley," Trixie grins, interrupting him. "So, if I can beat a so-called powerhouse with her OWN FINISHING MANEUEVER…and said powerhouse had only ONE weakness…how do you think I'd do against a comedy of weakness like you?"

Emmy glowers at the _Fairly OddParents_ character, brushing away some hair from her forehead. The fan-proclaimed Pioneer of _XX_ bites her lip slightly, and then says, "Well, maybe if a certain Commissioner grants me what I'm asking for, we can find out."

Trixie's eyebrows nearly fall off of her face from the sudden threat from Emmy…but the look of initial shock devolves into a laugh. "Now that would be very interesting, Emmy…but it's too bad you're not GETTING what you want from him. The Tournament's all filled up. Ten spots gone, none to go. Sorry, not sorry! Guess you'll just have to watch my prettiness from the sidelines…"

Emmy, even more put off by Trixie's overconfidence, looks at Gordon as if to say, "PLEASE put me in…"

…

…

…and Gordon is about to open his mouth…but…

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy…" says Blossom, as she saunters into the picture with one-half of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship on her shoulder. "Are you listening to yourself right now? 'Please put me in, Gordon! Please put me in! I need to take down Gwen Tennyson! I have to! I have to!' Emmy…I know what you're trying to do: playing the heroine, the knight in shining armor, from martyr to savior… Save it, please. Save it for the REAL heroines. Save it for SUPERIOR heroines like me, who will ALSO be in the One-Night Tournament this evening."

Trixie does a double-take—well, more like a 1.5-time-take—at Blossom, blinking once. Emmy turns her attention to the PPG Commander and Leader.

"Emmy, your 'mission' to bring Gwen Tennyson down sounds cute…but tonight marks the beginning of MY mission and, more importantly, my SISTERS' mission. See, we've already captured the Women's Tag Team Titles, and at _CCW Nevermore_, we RETAINED our Women's Tag Team Titles in the Mayhem Match with Techno-Tongue. Add in the fact that Buttercup and I defeated THREE other sets of Women's Tag Team Champions at the FWAs in Toronto, Ontario, Canada…and you're looking at the greatest thing to grace Women's Tag Team Wrestling. You're looking at the unit that is going to make this brand and our sport ALL ABOUT US…but in order to truly make _Double X_ all about us, we need the last piece of the puzzle. We need the Females Title. _I_ need the Females Title, and tonight, I'm stepping up for the Powerpuffs…and at _Pandemonium_, we're making our mission statement ring true. Blossom as the CCW Females Champion…the Powerpuff Girls as the CCW Women's Tag Team Champions… This entire company, and women's wrestling as you know it…will be OURS. You don't want to get in the way of that. Believe me, you don't. You don't want to get in the way at 100%, and you REALLY don't want to get in the way now…" Blossom puffs her hair…and then turns to Trixie. "…and that goes for YOU as well. Your 'streak' in the face of the greatest heroines of all time is NOTHING, understand?"

Trixie scoffs. "Excuse me?! Do you even know who you're TALKING to?"

"Also-ran one of nine? Got it!" Blossom says.

"ALSO-RAN! Hell no! This is MY tournament—I'M winning it!" Trixie asserts.

"And what if I—"

"Stuff it, Emmy! All you're here to do is stand there and tell me I'm pretty!" Trixie interrupts.

"I thought that was MY job!" Wheatley exclaims.

Blossom and Trixie continue going back and forth, and Emmy is getting restless near them…and Commissioner Gordon and Zero Kazama are observing as well.

…

…

Gordon then nudges Zero in the side, prompting him to shout, "**Silence!**" Immediately, almost like an on-off switch, Blossom and Trixie cease speaking. The two of them look to the XM and the Commissioner.

"Thank you, Zero," Gordon nods. "Now, I've listened and I've pondered…and Emmy, just as Trixie and Blossom did, you won last Sunday at _Nevermore_."

"In a match that wasn't even sanctioned!" says Blossom. "It's just like her Title reigns: never happened!"

"AND, just as Trixie and Blossom did, you won at the FWAs," Gordon continues over Blossom. "On top of that, you won not one, not two, but THREE FanFiction Wrestling Award trophies for CCW, the most of any female at the ceremonies. And, all of those considered…" Gordon strokes his chin… "…I'm making one of the tournament bouts a TRIPLE THREAT Match!"

"You're WHAT?!" Trixie shrieks.

"Come again?" Blossom inquires as Emmy perks her ears.

"It will be a battle between FWA match-winners and _Nevermore_ winners… Co-holder of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Blossom…versus the presently unpinned and unsubmitted Trixie Tang…

"…

"…versus Emmy!"

Emmy smiles upon hearing the news. "YES! Yes! Thank you, Commissioner Gordon!" Blossom and Trixie are, suffice to say, unpleased. Zero Kazama gives Gordon a questioning look himself on the decision.

Gordon nods at Emmy, and then looks at Zero with finality, confirming that his decision shall stand. The Commissioner looks back to the three women and says, "Best of luck to all three of you," before striding away back inside to his office. Zero Kazama gives the three girls one final look before exiting the scene himself.

Emmy looks at Blossom and Trixie and says, "Looks like you're BOTH going to have to deal with me…whether you like it or you don't."

Trixie narrows her eyes, and she sneers at the six-year-old girl. "Whatever… You know what? No matter… I'll just add you BOTH to my streak tonight."

Trixie flips her hair and flashes a grin at her opponents-to-be before walking off inside. Blossom glares at the exiting Tang…before turning to Emmy once again, pointing to herself with the hand she doesn't technically have, and mouthing the words, "All…about…us…" and backing away, leaving herself. Emmy watches both Blossom and Trixie leave, determination in her face as she is ready to fight with all that she has, bandages and all.

…

…

Meanwhile…far off in the background, behind a forklift and some stacked boxes, three silhouettes are visible, conversing with one another unbeknownst to the PBS Kid…

* * *

"…Well…that's a match—I can barely speak right now," Al Michaels sighs, still flustered by the prior scene. "Triple Threat Match as part of the One-Night Tournament to determine…who faces Gwen Tennyson in 22 nights at _Pandemonium_, and…Gwen's made her presence…quite known…"

"…I would normally start complaining about how the hell Emmy's getting access to this tournament tonight, but I'm honestly in too much…too much SHOCK from what happened moments ago BEFORE that to…" Cris's voice trails off.

"…Ladies and gentlemen, Al Michaels joined by…Cris Collinsworth, and…we're going to be covering commentary for the rest of the program without the Ellises joining us," Al says. "As you saw right there, Jonathan was being loaded into the ambulance and Jeremy is going to be accompanying him to Brackenridge Hospital here in Austin… Gwen Tennyson…she—"

"You know, I get why Gwen Tennyson did it," Cris says. "I understand where she's coming from, and she's right—she was effectively cheated out of something she deserved and worked her ass off for, and she had to watch it get handed to someone else. And everyone DID get a laugh from it, especially the one who GOT the trophy. Gwen didn't find it funny. And now NO ONE finds it funny."

"You can't justify what she DID, Cris! I mean, how can you?!" Al protests.

"I didn't go THAT far, Al… I just said, I understand why and I can sympathize," Cris says. "As far as agreement goes…" Cris sighs. "…I just hope Jon's okay…"

Al shakes his head.

"…Show must go on…" Cris says.

…

The bell rings…and Blader DJ, after a momentary pause, collects himself and says, "…Ladies and gentlemen…the following is the FIRST match of the_ XX 18_ One-Night Tournament to determine a new #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship…and it is scheduled for one fall!"

…

_[(ULTRAnumb)_

_(Three…)_

_…_

_(Two…)_

_(One…)_

_You want it all right NOW!]_

("ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli plays)

Teal blue pyrotechnics suddenly explode at the front of the stage, prompting the crowd to liven up as the wrestling action is about to begin. Jenny Wakeman walks onto the stage, looking at the fans looking at her. The expression on Jenny's face shows the effects of the start of the show…but seconds later, it's time to get in the zone! Jenny jumps up a few times…

_[(ULTRAnumb)_

_RIGHT NOW!_

_…_

_…_

_Three, two, one!]_

…before raising an arm in the air and proceeding to make her way down to the ring, giving nearby fans high-fives along the way, doing anything she can to get the fans amped up for the opening match. Jenny walks a full lap around the ring, playing to the fans before getting ready to enter the ring.

_[One!_

_…_

_…_

_One!_

_…_

_Three, two, one_

_You want it full frontal, overstimulation_

_So say a benediction for a new addiction_

_In voyeuristic overdrive_

_(Here comes the countdown)_

_(Three!) This is the new flesh_

_(Two!) This is the open door _

_(One!) We've got everything you wanted_

_You want it all right NOW!]_

"Introducing first…from Tremorton, USA, weighing in at 121 pounds, she is 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!" announces Blader DJ.

"Show must go on indeed—and that's an apropos statement to describe Jenny Wakeman as well, who suffered a heart-breaking defeat at _Nevermore_ with her partner Mystique Sonia, who is ALSO in this One-Night Tournament; we will see her later tonight," Al says. "After seeing her entire sisterhood get slaughtered by the Powerpuff Girls, Jenny wanted revenge…and, albeit a valiant effort from Techno-Tongue, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were too much to overcome in the Three-on-Two Handicap Mayhem Match for the gold."

"And part of that can be attributed to Mystique Sonia's daredevil-esque dive onto Bubbles and Buttercup off of a ladder through two tables…that cost her team precious time to climb up said ladder and pull down the Women's Tag Team Title Belts," Cris says. "Jenny wasn't able to climb up fast enough when Sonia was done being a highlight reel, and thus the PPG are STILL your Women's Tag Team Champs thanks to Blossom."

"And, not many of you know this, but there was some sensed friction between the two of them following the loss last Sunday—it subsided a bit for the FWAs, but…noteworthy it is that Jenny and Sonia are BOTH competing in this free-for-all tournament," says Al.

"Like we both said, the show must go on, and neither member of Techno-Tongue, the FWA 2013 Former Tag Team Champions of the Year, want to let this loss get them down," says Cris. "It's time to nut up and fight, and that's what Jenny is looking to do."

"First-round match here in the tournament—win or go home is the format," Al says. "It was formerly TEN participants; it is now ELEVEN with four singles matches and one Triple Threat as you heard. The five victors in those matches will meet at the end of the show in a High Five-Way; winner of THAT goes to _Pandemonium_."

…

("Freefall" by Nick Phoenix and Thomas Bergersen plays)

The crowd continues cheering as "The Warrior Princess" Xena, concentrated on the ring and the ring only, walks down the ramp, also giving some fans high-fives to get them invested in the match at hand. Xena keeps her eyes on Jenny, noting her adversary and climbing from the apron up a corner and looking out at the crowd, pointing to a section of fans in the crowd holding a large "XENA" sign. Xena flashes a smirk before dismounting from the corner inside the ring.

"…And her opponent…from Amphipolis, Greece, weighing 125 pounds, 'The Warrior Princess' Xena!" Blader DJ says.

"You can hear the fans starting to get energized here, and that's a blessing because they as well as us went through a startling and quite uncomfortable experience," Al says. "But here comes Xena, who picked up a victory over Reggie Rocket last week on _XX_, and is here in the tournament with the same mindset as the rest of the women we saw in the back after Gwen's detestable actions – going to _Pandemonium _to make her pay for it."

"Xena's faced Gwen Tennyson before; she was in the first Females Match in CCW history on _Ozone 1_, in fact—the Steel Cage Fatal Four-Way," says Cris. "And, you know what? Jenny Wakeman was in that match as well in Rome, so with the two of them going one-on-one now, this is going to be interesting!"

"Xena was in _XX 1_'s main event as well, a Title Match against Gwendolyn in a losing effort," Al mentions. "If the Warrior Princess knocks off the former Women's Tag Champion here, she'll have a chance to make a bid for a return match from that evening!"

Xena and Jenny eye one another across the ring, the referee Leif Heralding ready to start things off. Heralding looks to both women before calling for the opening bell, and Wakeman and Xena are ready to go at it. The two immediately enter a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up, vying for strength against one another…before Jenny ends around and applies a Waist Lock behind Xena; Jenny runs forward into the ropes with Xena, rolling Xena backwards for an O'Connor Roll! The ref counts 1…2…Xena kicks out, sending Jenny into the ropes; Jenny rebounds off of her back and runs to Xena again, who ducks underneath. Xena catches Jenny on the return with an Arm Drag, hanging onto the arm for an Armbar and controlling Jenny against the canvas. Xena holds Jenny's arm and the Teenage Robot, wincing in pain, stands up. Xena keeps control of Jenny's limb, transitioning into a Hammerlock with Jenny on her feet. Jenny grimaces even more, feeling the effects of Xena's technical work. Jenny goes for a Backhand Blow to Xena's skull, but Xena ducks it. Jenny gets turned around off of the errant strike, and Xena executes a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex, hanging on for the pin: 1…

2…

…2.55 Jenny kicks out! Both women stand, and Xena brings Jenny down with a Side Headlock Takedown, holding Jenny to the canvas.

"Xena, the more technical of the two wrestlers—Jenny, a high-flyer at heart," says Cris. "If Xena keeps Jenny grounded, it's her match to win."

Xena keeps Jenny on the mat, trying to pin Jenny to the mat while maintaining the Side Headlock, but Jenny keeps her shoulders above the canvas…and she gets to her feet and manages to grab Xena's hands, taking her into a Wrist Lock. Jenny twists Xena's arm once…twice…three times, and then he Irish Whips Xena into the ropes—only to have said Irish Whip reversed! Jenny rebounds and runs into a Clothesline from Xena! Xena covers Jenny: 1…

2…

…Jenny kicks out, and Xena wraps her arms and legs around Jenny's brachial limbs and applies a Crucifix, pinning the robot girl that way: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.6 Jenny gets the shoulder up! Jenny stands, and Xena goes to work on Jenny's legs, hitting stiff Leg Kicks to her foe. Jenny takes these kicks and is forced into a corner by Xena. The Warrior Princess hits a series of Knife Edge Chops to the chest cavity, some crowd members "Wooing" in reply. Xena Irish Whips Jenny across into the corner…and Jenny grabs the top rope, floating over a charging Xena and executing a Dropkick directly to Xena's face! Jenny takes over with three Gut Kicks…and then a Snapmare. With Xena on her posterior, Jenny lands a Soccer Kick to the spine! The crowd "Ooohs" from the sound of metal hitting spine HARD…

…and then Jenny dives off of the middle rope and scores with a Missile Dropkick to the back of the head!

"And if you think that FIRST kick sounded loud, check THAT out!" Al calls. "Jenny blasts Xena with the Dropkick!"

Jenny covers Xena for the second time in the match: 1…

2…

…

…

…Xena gets her shoulder up. Jenny picks Xena up and hits her with a Vertical Suplex in the center of the ring. After placing Xena on her back, Jenny goes to the ring apron, more offense in mind from there. Jenny picks herself up…Springboards…

…

…

…

…and…lands on her feet as Xena rolls out of the way! Jenny plants her feet on the canvas…and then is immediately chucked to the outside by Xena through the ropes!

"Xena avoids Jenny's attack from above, and out Jenny goes to the floor!" says Cris.

Jenny is up on the floor…but not for long as Xena runs into her with a Running Sliding Forearm Smash underneath the bottom rope to the face!

"WHO-HOOO! Sliding Forearm there by Xena—not too shabby from the Warrior Princess," says Al.

"Gotta admit," Cris nods.

Jenny staggers on the arena floor, getting up to her feet after taking the shot…

…

…

…

…and Xena Slingshots over the top rope into a Clothesline onto half of Techno-Tongue!

"OHHHH! And XENA takes a flight of her own, and THIS one is picture-perfect!" Al says. "Clothesline brings Jenny Wakeman down on the outside!"

The crowd applauds for the impressive maneuver as Xena stands up on the outside and performs her signature ululation: "ALALALALALA!" Some crowd members try imitating it, and Xena smirks.

"And you know Xena enjoyed that," Cris says. "When it comes to CCW's technicians, I'd say that Xena's perhaps the best out of the females we have. Underrated yet very, VERY talented—she should hop aboard the RR Express, and we'd work WONDERS for her!"

"I don't think Xena's interested," Al deadpans.

"Well, that's her loss."

Xena picks Jenny up and hits her with a Standing Forearm to the face. Then Xena grabs Jenny by her arm…and fakes an Irish Whip, instead pulling Jenny in for a Short-Arm Kitchen Sink Knee. Xena kicks Jenny in the face, backing her up…and then the Amphipolis native picks Jenny up and places her upside-down beside the steel ring steps.

"What's this? …Like a Tree of Woe OUTSIDE the ring, using the ring post and stairs," Al says.

"Interesting set-up—a little contrived, but interesting," Cris comments.

Xena measures the hung-up Jenny, points at her, raises an arm above her head…

…

…runs…

…and scores with a Baseball Slide Dropkick into Jenny's head, knocking the back of Wakeman's skull into the steel ring steps!

"OH MAN! Well, THAT sounded headache-inducing!" Cris says with a small chuckle. "That was vicious!"

"Yeah, and that's what you do when you're going after someone the likes of Gwen Tennyson and the CCW Females Championship, I suppose," Al says. "Gwen's obviously vicious, coldhearted… That brand of offense is cold as well!"

Jenny crumbles out of the makeshift Tree of Woe and Xena stomps onto the back of her head one time…before picking her back up off of the ground. Xena then looks for a Body Slam onto the arena floor, lifting Jenny up for it…

"Things might get MORE vicious…" Cris murmurs.

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny is able to squirm away, landing on her feet onto the steel steps! Xena tries to preserve the maneuver, but Jenny is fully free on the stairs, hitting two elbows…

…

…

…and she scores big time with a Diving Throwback from behind onto Xena from off of the steel steps!

"And JENNY WAKEMAN with something of her own there!" Al exclaims.

"Yeow—face-first…" Cris says. "The Throwback on the floor—Xena's face takes a brutal blow with THAT! And that's Jenny showing just how innovative and how impactful SHE can be!"

"Some leftover aggression and anger from _Nevermore_'s loss, one can imagine," says Al.

Jenny pushes herself up to her feet, holding her back and wincing slightly before pulling Xena up to her own feet and Head Slamming her into the ring apron. Jenny pushes Xena back inside the ring, then climbing to the ring apron herself. Xena returns to her feet, doubled over from Jenny's recent onslaught…

…

…

…

…and Jenny slingshots into the ring with a Sunset Flip!

"And Jenny looking to finish—Sunset Flip, and the pin!" Al says.

Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Xena kicks out! Jenny and Xena both stand, the former faster than the latter…and Jenny shoots for a Double Leg Takedown, putting Xena onto her back and immediately looking for a Jackknife Pin! Jenny holds Xena to the canvas…momentarily…

"Near-fall on the Sunset Flip, but Jenny, persistent…" Al says.

…but Xena grabs Jenny's legs, rolls over to a prone position, putting Jenny on her face as well…

…

…and Xena hangs onto the legs, standing up and turning it into a Boston Crab!

"GREAT COUNTER! BEAUTIFUL counter!" says Cris.

"That was well-done by Xena! The Jackknife got averted, and now Xena's turned Jenny's pin into her own submission!" says Al.

"LOVELY!" Cris claps. "I told you—Xena's technical skill is something not many people appreciate and respect, and Jenny's learning that the hard way!"

Xena wrenches back on the Boston Crab, taking full dominion over a screaming Wakeman. Xena pulls the legs back and tries to use this hold to win via submission or tap-out, but the Teenage Robot remains steadfast and refuses to yield. Xena keeps the Boston Crab in and pulls back even harder on the Teenage Robot, doing a number on her spine the longer the hold is in. Jenny yells even louder, REALLY starting to feel the burn now. Xena shows no signs of escaping, and Jenny is a way's off from the ropes!

"This Boston Crab is in and it is in DEEP right now—hell, if Jenny can't get out of this, Xena might just get the win!" Cris says.

"Xena's held on for almost three-fourths of a minute," says Al.

Jenny tries to turn over, but Xena keeps her in place, having held the Boston Crab for nearly a minute. Jenny tries to trek over to the ropes, managing to make some level of progress…

…before Xena pulls her back! Xena lets out a scream of her own as she TIGHTENS the Boston Crab, giving Jenny almost NO chance whatsoever to break free! Jenny cries out even louder, and the referee Leif Heralding checks on her…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny shakes her head to affirm that she is NOT submitting! Xena keeps the Boston Crab strongly applied, the fans feeling for Jenny's plight and split on whether they want to see a submission or not.

"Xena's had this Boston Crab in for nearly one and a half minutes!" Al says. "And Jenny's going to be in SERIOUS trouble if she can't get out of this someway!"

Jenny tries to, attempting to roll onto her back again…

…

…

…but Xena is too adept, holding the Boston Crab in even now! After two minutes, referee Leif Heralding inquires once again…

"This could do it…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny yells, "NOOOO!" STILL not giving in! Xena tries to tighten the submission even further…

…

…

…but after fifteen seconds more, Xena lets go, opting for another route of offense. The wrestling-savvy crowd is fully applauding, both for the duration of the hold as well as Jenny's grittiness through the pain!

"Boston Crab doesn't seal the deal, but it sure may bring Xena closer to the victory one way or another!" says Al.

"Xena had that in for over TWO MINUTES—what state is Jenny's back in right now? Between getting put through tables at _Nevermore_ and this, how must she be feeling right now? I don't think I want to know, because it sounds terrible just thinking about it!" says Cris.

Xena stomps onto Jenny's back heavily, zeroing in on the spine of the Teenage Robot with boot after boot…after DOUBLE boot, hitting a Double Foot Stomp to the spine as well. Jenny gets on all fours, her spine absolutely aching…

…

…

…and Xena helps her along with a handhold around her waist…that leads to a Gutwrench Suplex! Xena scores a lateral press onto Jenny Wakeman: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.801 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"..ma—NOT MATE…not mate—Jenny's keeping this interesting," Cris says.

"Jenny, ailing back and all, still with the resilience to power out—we saw that resilience Sunday," Al says.

Xena hits a series of Knees into Jenny's spine as Jenny is down…and then Xena turns Jenny over prone and hits one…two Elbow Drops right to the middle of the back. As Jenny is prone, Xena backs into the ropes…pulling herself up to the middle rope, standing on top of it and sitting on the top ring rope. Xena postures up, standing tall on the second rope with Wakeman down…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena hits a Superfly Splash on top of Jenny's back! Xena turns Jenny over and covers her: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.84 Jenny gets her shoulder up once more!

"…ma—nope, AGAIN, Jenny…near-fall…" says Cris.

Xena continues working, holding onto Jenny's midsection in a Side Bear Hug. Xena squeezes on the back and ribs of Wakeman…before rolling with her grasped and locking in a Bodyscissors with her legs. Jenny winds up trapped in Xena's thigh web…and Xena takes advantage of the superior position with Hammerfists and clubbing blows to the sides of Jenny's skull. Xena holds Jenny in captivity, and Jenny's attempts to reach for the ropes are no good; Xena even swats Jenny's free arms away out of the air to keep her from grabbing the cables. Jenny grimaces from her spine and chest being compressed by Xena's tight Bodyscissors…and Jenny has her arms at her sides…

…

…

…and Jenny uses her hands to scoot towards the ring ropes, Xena trying to do everything to stop her…

…

…and Jenny…manages to get close enough to just barely get a leg on the bottom rope! The referee starts counting but he needn't even get to three; on two, Xena lets go. Xena calmly backs away from Jenny…but stands close enough to scout her as she rises.

"Xena had to let go of the Bodyscissors, but something tells me that when Jenny gets to a vertical base, Xena's going to be right back onto her to take her back down," Cris says.

"Xena is just measuring Jenny right now, not going to let her rest for long…" Al says.

…

Jenny moves away from the ropes, and Xena snatches her…

…

…

…

…and ALMOST hits a Back Suplex, but Jenny is able to flip over Xena and land onto her feet behind her! Jenny pushes Xena into the ropes…

"There it is—NO! Jenny avoided it!" Al calls.

…

…and, as Xena returns, Jenny delivers a Spinning Heel Kick!

"And now JENNY with the kick! A RESOUNDING kick at that!" Al says.

"BRUISING blow to the Warrior Princess, and you'd think Jenny's imagining Xena as a PPG with a strike like that," Cris says.

Xena stands up clutching her nose…

…and Jenny performs a Hurricanrana that sends Xena towards a corner! Xena goes to a seated position in the neutral corner, and Jenny follows up with a Running Knee Strike to Xena's face…

…followed by a Slingshot Turnbuckle Dropkick into the chest!

"Jenny's certainly TREATING Xena like she's one of the PPG right now!" Al says.

"Well, in hindsight, that might not be good news, since we KNOW what happened when the Powerpuffs and Wakeman last collided…" Cris mentions.

"That was Sunday in a Tag Match; this is one-on-one!" Al notes.

Jenny grabs Xena's legs from the corner…pulls up, lifting Xena into the air and catching her in Powerbomb position…

…

…

…

…and turning it into the Jenny-Oop!

"AND WHAT A MANEUVER! JENNY-OOP FROM THE CANVAS OUT OF THE CORNER!" exclaims Al.

"Okay, THAT looked impressive! And Xena was defenseless to prevent it as well!" Cris says.

Speaking of Xena, the Warrior Princess rolls out of the ring from the maneuver, the former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion left in the ring with the official. Xena is slow to get up, holding her face once again and checking it for blood. While no blood is visible, the _Xena: Warrior Princess _eponymous protagonist is dazed. And Jenny knows it…

…

…

…

…and Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…and Jenny…hits a Springboard 450 Plancha on top of Xena!

"Aaaaaand—SOARING AND SCOOOORING!" Al shouts. "EXCELLENT AIR BEHIND THAT!"

"Jenny Wakeman… I have to say, when she's wrestling ALONE, you really start to see something in her that you don't get to see when Sonia's at her side," Cris comments. "Moves like THAT might give Gwen a challenge. IF Jenny can get to the finals and WIN the Tournament—right now, Xena's down, but I can tell you she's far from out!"

Jenny picks Xena up in her arms…and executes a Front Slam directly into the security barricade, planting Xena back-first! As Xena is against the barricade in pain, Jenny stomps away at her gut, hitting shot after shot to the solar plexus. The crowd chants, "JENNY! JENNY!" as the Teenage Robot looks up…hears the fans…

…

…

…

…and grabs the top of the barricade, stepping up and attempting a Slingshot Barricade-Aided Dropkick to the body…but Xena is able to sense it…

…

…and Xena grabs Jenny before the downswing by the legs…

…

…

…

…and hit her with an unforgiving Alabama Slam directly into the edge of the ring frame!

"OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY LORD ALMIGHTY, THE ALABAMA SLAM RIGHT INTO THE APRON'S EDGE—MY GOD!" Al hollers.

"THAT isn't a Backbreaker; that is a back-DESTROYER!" Cris says. "XENA MAY'VE GIVEN HER A CONTUSION! THAT WAS INHUMANE, AND HOW APPROPRIATE FOR A ROBOT!"

Some "Holy s**t!" chants are audible as Xena rests against the security wall, catching her own breath while Jenny is in tons of pain across from her. Jenny is almost OUT of breath in comparison, the Warrior Princess's Alabama Slam taking so much out of her. Xena, after a 15-second breather, sends Jenny back inside the ring, pushing her away from the ropes and as far to the canvas as possible. Xena enters the ring afterwards, ready to finalize the victory. Jenny starts to stir…getting to a vertical base as Xena stalks her the whole way…

"Xena stalking again…" says Cris. "Could be all she wrote soon for Jennifer…"

…

…

…

…

…and Xena snatches Jenny's arms, hooks them…

"Chakram coming!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and…Jenny blocks it, holding onto Xena's arms for a Backslide! Jenny tries to pin Xena down…

"NO! Jenny has some life left! Xena may've let Jenny get too much time to recover!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…but Xena stands her ground and Jenny cannot bring her down! Jenny keeps trying to get the pin attempt…but Xena remains firm and planted on the canvas! Xena tries flipping Jenny over off of her back in front of her…

…

…

…but…Jenny is able to break free from that and Double Mule Kick Xena in the back, sending her forward…onto the second rope!

"Jenny avoids the Chakram—and JENNY gets a kick in! Mule-style…!" Al says.

"And look where Xena is…" Cris points out as the crowd sees it as well.

"Xena's in prime position, but Jenny's on the mat, holding her back—which STILL must be coarsely in pain right now—and she can't capitalize right now! Jenny's got to get up soon if she still wants a shot…" Al says…

…as Jenny fights to her feet, all the while holding her aching robotic spine. The Teenage Robot looks behind her…sees Xena still on the ropes…

…

…

…

…hits the opposite ropes…the crowd starting to stand…

…

…

…

…

…and…Xena intercepts Jenny in mid-run, leaving the ropes and snagging Jenny in a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!

"Jennyyyyyy—OH NO! XENA CAUGHT HER!" Al says.

"SHE SURE DID!" Cris calls.

"XENA WITH THE BACKBREAKER, THE LAST MOVE JENNY WOULD WANT TO BE HIT WITH!" Al shouts.

And that's not all – Xena takes Jenny off of her knee, hooks her arm in a Half Nelson and drills her with the Hope Crusher!

"AND THAT HOPE CRUSHER MAY BE SECOND-TO-LAST ON THAT LIST—BALLGAME!" Cris calls.

Xena hooks Jenny's leg and pins her: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Jenny kicks out!

"…MAT—KICK OUT! JENNY KICKS OUT! WHOA!" Cris is stunned, as are the fans!

"I THOUGHT THAT'D DO IT!" Al proclaims.

"SO DID I!" Cris says. "BUT A GENEROUS COUNT FROM HERALDING MEANS WE'RE STILL GOING!"

"'Generous count'? …I don't think so…" Al disagrees.

Xena feels frustrated by this near-fall, looking at Jenny underneath her…and growling in the lowest of tones, she smacks the canvas once and yells at Jenny, "THAT DOES IT!" taking her into an Inverted Facelock…and starting to stand up with Jenny in her grasp…

"And now Xena's got that Rear Facelock in…usually the place to start for a Halo from the Warrior Princess…" says Al.

"Here it comes, Al…" Cris says. "I don't think Jenny's getting up from this!"

"Can Xena hit it, though?" Al queries.

…

Xena pulls Jenny fully up to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny drops down, taking Xena into a Small Package!

"WA-WA-WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE!" Al and Cris both exclaim as Jenny has the pin!

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Xena manages to get the shoulder up JUST before 3!

"OOOH, ALMOST!" says Al.

Jenny stands, and Xena is there to rock her with a European Uppercut. Jenny backs away into the ropes, in a daze…and Xena charges at the Teenage Robot…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny counters her with a Stun Gun onto the top rope!

"Xena—OH! XENA RUNS INTO THE STUN GUN!" Al calls.

"Jenny's Flapjack onto the top rope cuts the momentum off!" Cris says.

Xena rolls away in recoil, and Jenny is still near the ropes…

…

…

…and Jenny looks to the ropes, Xena starting to stand…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny hits a Springboard Calf Kick dead-on to Xena's jaw!

"SPRINGBOARD—NAILED IT!" Al exclaims. "THE KICK TO THE CHIN! ON THE BUTTON! WILL THIS BE IT?!"

Jenny hopes so as she goes for the pin: 1…

"HERE'S THE COVER!"

2…

"TWO-COUNT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Xena kicks out!

"AND JENNY'S GOING TO THE HIGH—HOLD THE PHONE! HOLD IT, BECAUSE XENA JUST KICKED OUT!" Al shouts.

"OH MAN, THESE TWO ARE GOING FOR ALMOST BROKE HERE—FIRST MATCH, BUT THE STAKES ARE HIGH! YOU GOTTA LOVE _DOUBLE X_! I'M LOVING IT!" Cris laughs.

"Jenny and Xena… Whoever gets the next big move off may clinch a ticket to the High Five-Way Main Event of the night," Al says…

…as Jenny is trying to hook Xena up for a Fisherman's Suplex into a DDT! Jenny holds Xena above the canvas…

…

…

…but Xena has the presence of mind to escape…and corral Jenny's arm, trying to execute an Armbar Takedown!

"Jenny had Xena up, but Xena's got the arm!" Al calls.

"That's usually how Xena gets the takedown for her Omoplata Crossface submission, which she recently took into her arsenal!" says Cris. "And the last time Xena had a submission in on Wakeman, it was a DOOZY!"

The crowd is at a fever pitch as Xena is just a hair away from fully applying the Omoplata Crossface, Jenny defending it as intrepidly as she can. The Teenage Robot sends Xena around the ring, trying to walk away from her and free herself from the Armbar hold. Xena continues her pursuit of the submission…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny is able to step through the second and top ropes, leaving Xena hanging there reaching for Jenny as the Teenage Robot is standing outside the ring, finally freed.

…

Then Jenny clocks Xena at the top of the head with a Gamengiri!

"OHHHHH! KABOOM WITH THE KICK!" Cris shouts.

"JENNY'S GAMENGIRI BLASTING XENA IN THE ROPES!" Al says.

Jenny stands up again…as Xena is on the ropes and her opponent is on the ring floor. Jenny slides back inside the ring, seeing Xena in the same position. The fans suddenly recognize what Jenny is recognizing…and Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the XJ9!

"AND THE XJ9! YES, THE XJ9 SCORES!" Al exclaims.

Xena falls backwards to the middle of the ring, starting to stand back up to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny is on the apron waiting. The Nickelodeon character sets up…

…

…

…and Jenny Springboards…and delivers a Corkscrew Cross Body onto Xena, hanging onto her legs for the cover!

"SPINS INTO THE CROSS BODY! HAS JENNY PUNCHED HER TICKET…"

The referee counts: 1…

"…TO THE HIGH FIVE-WAY…"

2…

"…FOR THE TITLE MATCH?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"YES, SHE HAS!" Al answers his own question as "ULTRAnumb" plays and the crowd cheers and applauds as one for the match and its victor! Jenny gets up off of Xena, holding her back as the referee Leif Heralding raises her hand. Jenny gives a small grin to the fans at ringside, namely the ones holding a "Wine Me, Dine Me, XJ9 Me!" sign.

"Here is your winner, advancing to tonight's High Five-Way Match, 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!" Blader DJ announces.

"WOW! An opening contest filled with fireworks, and a STELLAR job by both wrestlers, but it's Jenny Wakeman over Xena in this terrific match to kick off _Double X 18_!" Al says. "The former Women's Tag Team Champion is main event-bound!"

"She lost the Tag Team Titles with Sonia three weeks ago and lost at _Nevermore_; tonight could be a turnaround, but there is hefty competition ahead: Trixie Tang, Lisa Simpson, BLOSSOM as well…" Cris reminds.

"And, newly added, EMMY is in the tourney also!" Al adds.

"Don't remind me," Cris deadpans.

Jenny poses on the top rope, holding up five fingers on her left hand and pointing to herself and then her hand, indicating the next step. Jenny dismounts the turnbuckle…sees Xena starting to come to…and crouches down to say something to her. The words are inaudible to the audience…but Xena nods in understanding of them.

"Xena gave Jenny a game performance tonight, and Wakeman knows it," says Al. "I think that may've been words of good sportsmanship from her to the Warrior Princess."

"These two put on quite a start to the show, but like all other wrestling matches, there's a winner and a loser, and this match's winner is Jenny Wakeman," Cris says.

Jenny exits the ring and backs up the ramp, taking in her victory and giving some stray high-fives to fans.

* * *

Backstage, Maria Menounos is ready to conduct her first interview of real-time 2014. The crowd is already unreceptive to her appearance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and people I've defeated at _WrestleMania_, please welcome first-ballot WWE Hall of Famer for the Class of 2020, the Essence of EXTRA, Maria Menounos!" Maria introduces herself, posing for the camera and blowing a kiss…before saying, "And now please welcome her guests at this time, the Stark Sisters. Yawn."

Arya and Sansa Stark appear onscreen to a mixed reaction from fans…Arya visibly scowling at Maria, not taking her antics kindly at all.

"Heheh…this one's for Arya," Maria prefaces. "…Actually, they're ALL for Arya, so Sansa, you can just step over to the side and leave the extra camera space for MY good looks, thank you!"

Sansa stands her ground, staring at Maria with cold, steely eyes…before stepping forward to Maria's face, taking up MORE space instead. Maria backs up and shudders, "Or not… Fine then…" Maria clears her throat. "Anyway, Arya, you're going to be participating in tonight's One-Night Tournament to determine a #1 Contender for Gwen Tennyson's Females Championship. In tag team action, you're undefeated with Sansa, but in singles matches you're untested. How is that going to play an affect on your attempts to earn a chance to wrest away the gold from Gwen, whose actions BOTH you and your sister witnessed earlier tonight?"

Arya is about to answer the question when…

"Arya! Arya!"

…Mileena enters the scene, much to the Starks' chagrin. Skarlet is flanking Mileena as well, both members of Koldblood earning cheers from the fans.

"Hey, Arya…" Mileena says. "I've been looking all over for you. I thought I'd never be able to find you before our match!"

"And what a pity that would've been," Arya deadpans.

"I wanted to relay a message to you," Mileena says. "It's from my boyfriend Psymon. He wanted to wish you good luck on your match tonight. He said he's sorry he couldn't make it here in person…"

Sansa rolls her eyes and Arya sighs in visible exasperation…

"…but because of what happened at _Ozone_…well…you saw what happened, didn't you?"

Arya decides to bite. "Yes, Mileena. I did."

"Right, so…that's why he couldn't make it," Mileena says. "But he didn't want to play favorites for our match tonight – he's wishing us BOTH luck! And he knows that whichever one of us walks away victorious in OUR match is going to go on to take the Title from Gwen Ten." Skarlet nods. "So," Mileena resumes, "with that being said, I say let the best woman win!" Mileena smiles at both Starks…and Sansa blinked twice, half stunned and half annoyed by this.

"Seven hells…" Arya curses to herself. Then she turns to face Mileena dead in the face. "I don't think you understand—no, I KNOW that you don't understand."

"Understand what?" Mileena asks.

"That when Psymon got assaulted last night on _Ozone_, we were the happiest people on earth," Arya answers.

"…Why would that make you happy?" Mileena is confused.

"Because WE DON'T LIKE HIM," Arya says. "He claims himself to be a part of OUR royal family when he's nothing more than an uncouth baboon! We share nothing but association—no lineage, no interests, no pleasantries, nothing of the kind—and yet he will not LEAVE US ALONE. So, when you tell us that Psymon isn't here tonight because of what he suffered last evening, we don't grieve; we smile. Our hearts don't bleed; they're uplifted by such news. We don't care for him…and we don't care much for you either, outside of the fact that YOU and I happen to be tournament opponents. So, here's what I'm going to do, and make sure this is 100% crystal clear to you: I am going to hurt you. I am going to BEAT you. I am going to put this mummer's farce behind me and THEN both Sansa and I are going to move on to more important matters, specifically bringing gold to House Stark—which DOESN'T include Psymon. There's a certain threesome around here saying that they are going to achieve total domination of _Double X_…but words are wind… WE'RE unbeaten. We've asserted ourselves through our actions, and I'm going to continue that in the name of the Stark Sisters…by beating YOU…winning the main event…and taking the head off of this brand's Khaleesi, Gwendolyn Tennyson."

Arya backs off and ambles away from them. Sansa gives Koldblood a glare of her own, utters, "Be ready," and walks away after Arya herself.

Mileena and Skarlet watch the Starks leave…and Mileena shouts out, "Okay…! …See you out there!" Then Mileena turns to Skarlet and says, "You ready to watch?"

"I'm ready for SOMETHING," Skarlet smirks. Then Koldblood makes its way off-screen too.

"…Gwen help me…" Cris facepalms. "Mileena, Psymon, Skarlet—they're ALL just ridiculous beings…"

"Arya Stark keeping things blunt and direct with Mileena verbally; how will their match go when we return LIVE to _CCW Double X_?" Al leaves the viewers with an inquiry before the break.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_("Fight Like This" by Decyfer Down plays)_**

_"18,043 FANS ARE PACKED IN THE TOYOTA CENTER THIS EVENING FOR WHAT PROMISES TO BE A THRILLING NIGHT OF WRESTLING!" Jonathan screams. "WELCOME TO _CCW NEVERMORE_!"_

**_[Your time is done]_**

_Chell intensifies the pressure behind the SBD…_

_…but Trixie Tang Back Kicks into a Low Blow on Chell!_

**_[I'm moving in]_**

_"AAAH! A LOW BLOW! TRIXIE WENT LOW BLOW ON CHELL THERE!" shouts Al._

_Trixie hooks both of Chell's arms…and executes the Portal Wound!_

_"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?!" Jonathan exclaims._

_"TRIXIE JUST PINNED CHELL! TRIXIE IS STILL UNDEFEATED!" Cris is ecstatic._

**_[I've come too far to lose, so go ahead and try me]_**

_Jesse starts to get to a vertical base…but as he sees Brady, he tries to run right back at him…only for his injured leg to give out on him! Tom Brady sees Jesse crumble to all fours…_

_…and drills him with a PAT to the side of the skull!_

_"Once you get a Point After, you do NOT kick out!" Cris says._

**_[You know I've just begun, just begun]_**

_Gwen stands fully on the top turnbuckle with Annie Frazier in her clutches…_

_…and Gwen jumps off of the top rope…_

_…_

_…delivering a Super Hocus Pocus from the top rope all the way to the canvas!_

_"_ **HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF GOD!** _" Jonathan screams._

_"The Wrestling Goddess… Enough said," Cris smirks._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Like this before!)]_**

_Liu Kang vaults to the ring for a Sunset Flip. He brings Don's shoulders down…but then Liu Kang pops up and executes a Double Foot Stomp right to the face of Flamenco!_

_Liu Kang lands on the middle rope for a Springboard Cross Body…but Don Flamenco catches Liu Kang and turns it into a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!_

_Liu Kang, with Don Flamenco in the corner, hits Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick to the pectorals, not stopping for anything or anyone, not even the referee._

**_[I'll take you down and leave here wanting more! (More!)]_**

_Liu Kang Springboards…and scores with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the back of Don's head!_

_Don Flamenco picks Liu Kang up by the head and neck…before hitting an Inverted Scoop Powerslam, planting Liu Kang onto his face!_

_Liu Kang picks up an incredibly groggy Don Flamenco…and sets him up for a Back Suplex. He lifts Don Flamenco up…_

_…but then he flips Don's body in mid-air…and plants the Punch-Out! character with a Sit-Out Powerbomb!_

_"SOMEWHERE, A CERTAIN EDENIAN PRINCESS IS SMILING!" Jeremy exclaims._

_From here, Liu Kang rolls to his feet, sees Don Flamenco motionless on the canvas…stands up in the corner…vaults to the middle rope…jumps to the top rope from there…_

_…and lands the Flawless Victory flush onto Don Flamenco!_

_"LIU KANG HAS RETAINED THE CCW INFINITY CHAMPIONSHIP!" Al exclaims._

**_[You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore! (Cannot ignore!)]_**

_In one swift motion, Max grabs Ulrich by the head, twists him and jumps…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…**and hits a Super S.O.S. all the way down onto Ulrich!**_

_"**S.O.S! S.O.S.! MAX WITH IT ON ULRICH FROM THE TOP ROPE!**" Jonathan screams._

_"**DO YOU BELIEVE? DO YOU?!**" Jonathan yells._

_Enrique jumps from the top…with Ulrich supine…_

_…and nails the Colombian Splash!_

_"**COLOMBIAN SPLASH! THE FINAL WISH COMPLETE!**" Al yells. "THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR COMBINE CUP WINNERS! THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR #1 CONTENDERS FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD!" Al proclaims._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Yeah!)]_**

_Dan kicks Deathstroke in the gut! Squilliam tries to grab Dan's leg, but he's just an inch too short thanks to May! Dan hooks Deathstroke by the arms…_

_…_

_…and delivers the Pyrus-Plant!_

_"**PYRUS-PLANT! PYRUS-PLANT!**" the twins both say in unison._

_"**IS DAN KUSO A THREE-COUNT AWAY FROM REDEMPTION?! IS HE?! IS HE?!**" Al queries…_

_…as Dan Kuso drapes himself over Deathstroke for the pin! Kenny Cashew, having cleared Paul Bearer and the chair from the ring, goes over to count the cover: 1…_

_2…_

_…3!_

_"**YES, HE IS! HE HAS DONE IT!**" Al shouts._

_The crowd in Houston stands together and cheers as Dan Kuso gets off of Deathstroke onto his back, looking up at the sky, immediately relieved as the referee gets to his feet, May letting go of Squilliam Fancyson who is seething on the canvas._

_Dan and May look at each other as they walk up the entrance ramp. They stop where they stand…and they look at each other again…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…before embracing one another in a warm hug, at which point the crowd applauds._

_Dan and May let go of each other…but they don't let go of their gaze. They continue looking at each other's faces…and the crowd senses what's about to happen._

_Dan and May's faces drift closer to one another…_

_…and closer…_

_…and closer…_

_…and closer…_

_…and…suddenly, Aran Ryan sprints down the ramp, grabs Dan Kuso, and tosses him back inside the ring!_

_"**WHAT?!**" Al shrieks. "**WHAT THE…?!**"_

_Aran waits for Dan Kuso to stand up…and when he does, Aran delivers a Kick of Fear!_

_"**ARAN RYAN?! OH MY GOD, IT'S THE CELTIC CLUBBER HIMSELF!**" Jeremy exclaims._

_Doc Louis comes down to the ring, carrying the CCW Jackpot Briefcase! He runs down to the ring and slides inside the ring!_

_Aran sees the whites of Dan Kuso's eyes…_

_…and he delivers a shillelagh strike to the skull!_

_"**AND DOWN GOES KUSO!**" states Jonathan._

_Aran starts foaming at the mouth…_

_…_

_…_

_…as he rips the Jackpot Briefcase from Doc's clutches and shoves it to referee Kenny Cashew! "I WANT HIS BELT! I WANT IT NOW! I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Aran screams in the ref's face crazily. Kenny backs off, freaked out by this display…but he does what he is told and accepts the Jackpot Briefcase._

_"**YES! YES! HE'S DOING IT!**" Cris cheers._

_"AFTER EVERYTHING DAN'S BEEN THROUGH…!" Al shouts._

_Dan Kuso, trying to register what is even happening, pulls himself up by the ring ropes in the corner. Kenny Cashew checks on him and tries to communicate that Dan Kuso is about to defend his CCW Universal Championship for the second time of the night. Dan moans weakly as he pulls himself up to a standing position across from a supremely eager Aran Ryan. Doc Louis leaves the ring and smacks the ring apron enthusiastically while May holds her hand to her mouth in utter disbelief._

_Aran, wasting absolutely zero time, puts Dan Kuso onto the top rope. Aran grabs Dan by the skull, points to his waist as he holds Dan in the Three-Quarter Facelock…and Aran Ryan gives Dan Kuso the Original Sin!_

_"**ORIGINAL SIN TO DAN KUSO!**" Cris yells._

_"OH MY GOD…" Jeremy is STILL stunned._

_"**WE HAVE A NEW UNIVERSAL CHAMPION!**" Cris proudly yells._

**_…_**

_"We may have to turn this place into a morgue in a few minutes!" Cris Collinsworth says._

_"UNSANCTIONED Match—no rules, no sanctions, no repercussions, NOTHING but pure, unadulterated violence!" Jeremy Ellis says._

_Zoe grabs Jeremy's announcing chair and chucks it directly at Emmy, nailing her in the face!_

_The SSX Demon picks up the steel chair…and Emmy stands up finally…only to receive a wicked chair shot to the back of the head that sends her into the crowd!_

_Zoe grabs Emmy, drags her through the row of seats, takes her by the body…and Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplexes her all the way down the staircase, as Emmy rolls down the steps to the very bottom of the steps, hitting every single one on the long way down!_

_Zoe whips Emmy in the back with the steel chain!_

_Emmy goes all the way to the top rope as Zoe postures up…and the PBS Kid gives the SSX Demon a Missile Dropkick to the back of the head!_

_Emmy points to Zoe's jaw and goes for a Superkick…but Zoe catches the kick, stopping Emmy! Zoe spins Emmy around…right into a Chain-Aided Dragon Whip to the skull by the PBS Kid!_

_From the Argentine Backbreaker position, Zoe Payne hits Emmy with an INVERTED TAN, kneeing her right in the back of the head!_

_Emmy looks at the Rookie Revolution armband on Zoe's arm…and the Dragon Girl starts to wrap the chair around Zoe's head. Emmy holds Zoe by the hair and struggles to pull her up to her feet. Emmy stands up just as slowly while taking Zoe up with her, feeling all of the effects of the match and trying to keep her eyes open. Emmy then turns Zoe around, still maintaining control…and she puts Zoe in an Inverted Facelock, the chair still wrapped around the snowboarder. Emmy holds Zoe there…and she screams, "**FINAL CHAPTER!**"_

_And then, Emmy hits a Rolling Cutter to Zoe, bending Zoe's head and neck into the steel chair!_

_Zoe fires the chair at great velocity right at Emmy's semi-protected cranium, shellacking her and sending her into the ropes…where Emmy flips into the ropes and ends up with both of her arms tied up by the top and middle ropes!_

_"Emmy is POWERLESS right now!" Cris chuckles._

_Zoe hits Emmy in square in the head with the steel chair!_

_"**ZOE PAYNE, SHOT AFTER SHOT, FROM POINT-BLANK RANGE!**" shouts Jonathan._

_Emmy, visibly dazed, lifts her head up again, unable to even lift her legs up to fight back against the SSX Demon…who hits Emmy with the chair yet again!_

_Zoe hits Emmy with a chair shot to the head yet again! Merely seconds later, Zoe issues ANOTHER chair shot to the Dragon Girl's skull…_

_…and ANOTHER…_

_…and ANOTHER…_

_…_

_…and ANOTHER!_

_"Zoe, please! ZOE, PLEASE! NOOOOOO!" Al yells._

_Zoe looks at Emmy's face and notices Emmy's lips beginning to move. Emmy pants heavily and starts to actually speak…_

_"…I told you…I'm…Unbreaka—"_

**_Zoe cuts her right off with a LOUD and INIQUITOUS chair shot to the skull!_**

_Zoe turns Emmy over as she falls to the mat in a heap, and, with one dooming glare at the referee Jim Kawaguchi, she demands that he makes the count. Jim Kawaguchi, skin crawling and all, sighs and drops down to do the honors: 1…_

_"**Check…**"_

_2…_

_"**…and…**"_

_…_

_…2.9999999 Emmy gets her shoulder up, and the crowd goes absolutely insane!_

_"**…ma…ma…WHAT THE F**K?!**" Cris exclaims in utter shock._

_"HOW?" Al asks._

_Emmy hollers at the top of her lungs, ready to Definitely-DT Zoe into oblivion…_

_…but Zoe suddenly picks Emmy up and into a Fireman's Carry!_

_"**DEFINITELY-DT—INTO THE FIREMAN'S CARRY!**" shouts Al._

_"**TAN! TAN! TAN TIME AGAIN!**" Cris shouts._

_Zoe, with the chain still wrapped around her knee, drops Emmy off…_

_…and…has the TAN caught by Emmy! Emmy catches Zoe's leg, hangs onto the limb…_

_…**and spits a rainbow-colored mist into Zoe's face!**_

_"**WHOA!** EMMY JUST…SHE JUST SPRAYED MIST!" shouts Al._

_Zoe turns away from Emmy in recoil, covering her eyes in confusion! With Zoe's vision obstructed, Emmy goes behind Zoe…and Schoolgirl Pins her, using every ounce of her being to hold Zoe down, even performing a handstand and using ALL of her weight to hold Payne down!_

_"NO! NO, COME ON—THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cris protests._

_Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…_

_"SET IT…"_

_2…_

_"…AND…"_

_…_

_…3!_

_"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy exclaims as Emmy rolls off of Zoe all the way out of the ring. Emmy lies on the ringside floor, a battered mess…but victorious._

_"**EMMY WINS! EMMY SURVIVES THE FIGHT AND WINS!**" Jonathan declares._

_"Chairs, tables, ladders…and a family torn in the crossfire…" Al says._

_Jenny Wakeman sees Bubbles at the top of the ladder now…but Bubbles doesn't see her. Jenny grabs the ladder from the opposite side of where Bubbles is standing…_

_…_

_…_

_…and she slowly tips the ladder over…_

_…_

_…causing Bubbles to fall over the top rope and through a table leaning against the security barricade!_

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Like this before!)]_**

_Jenny hits the ropes…and delivers the Chair-Assisted XJ9 to Buttercup!_

_Blossom and Bubbles pick Mystique Sonia up…and they place Sonia on Buttercup's shoulders…and the trio Triple Powerbombs Mystique Sonia through Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table!_

_Jenny stands on the middle of the ladder, eyes the situation…_

_"What is this? WHAT IS THIS?!" Jonathan questions._

**_…and Jenny jumps from the ladder, turning in mid-air to deliver a Corkscrew Sunset Flip Powerbomb to Bubbles…_**

**_…who German Superplexes Sonia…_**

**_…who Superplexes Blossom…_**

**_…who falls all the way from the top of the ladder…to the outside through two adjacent tables!_**

_"**THEY ALL FALL LIKE DOMINOES!**_" _Jonathan exclaims._

_Sonia jumps off of the ladder…_

_…**and Mystique Sonia delivers a Diving Double Foot Stomp off the top of the ladder, putting Bubbles and Buttercup through the stacked tables!**_

_"**GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! MYSTIQUE SONIA JUST STOMPED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS INTO GODDAMN OBLIVION!**" Jonathan screams as the Houston crowd explodes!_

**_[I'll take you down and leave here wanting more! (More!)]_**

_Jenny, realizing exactly how close she is, looks up and uses her free right hand to undo the leather straps of the Tag Team Titles on the hook…_

_…and…comes just a moment shy of pulling them down, but instead has her ankle grabbed from below by Blossom! Blossom takes Jenny's legs by the ankles, pulling her in-between the rungs of the ladder, forcing Jenny to wind up hung out to dry inside the ladder, steel chair still in hand but body in a predicament!_

_"Wait a minute—Blossom…! Blossom's pulling Jenny into the ladder!" Al exclaims._

_"JENNY'S STUCK THERE!" Cris shouts._

_Jenny tries grabbing the steel chair in both hands and swinging it over her head to his Blossom across from her, but she is too far dug into the ladder to hit Blossom! All Jenny is able to hit is the steel of the ladder with her repeated chair shot attempts! Blossom, smirking arrogantly, makes her way up the ladder on the other side, unhindered by anything or anyone…_

_…and Blossom pulls both of the Women's Tag Team Championship Belts down, with Jenny unable to do anything but swing the chair madly and watch!_

_"BLOSSOM PULLS THEM DOWN—THE POWERPUFFS ARE **STILL** YOUR WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Jeremy yells with a half-whine._

**_[You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore! (Cannot ignore!)]_**

_Ben pulls himself to the top rope…and delivers a Springboard Back Elbow, turning in mid-air to clock Wolf in the face!_

_Kratos enters the ring himself…and he picks Wolf up from the corner in an Electric Chair! As Wolf is on Kratos' shoulders, Ares stands on the top rope, unhindered…and Ares executes a Diving Spinning Heel Kick to the face of Wolf, knocking him out of Kratos' Electric Chair and to the canvas hard!_

_Wolf picks Ares up in a Gutwrench position, lifts him…and executes the Decimator!_

_Wolf Hawkfield pushes himself off of the mat and onto his feet, opposite Ben…_

_…_

_…**and Wolf Gores Ben into Ares through the table!**_

_"**GOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**" Jeremy shrieks._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Yeah!)]_**

_Kratos, from his chest, grabs Wolf by the head and arm, stands up with him…lifts him up…and executes the Power-Plex!_

_Kratos tosses a steel chair right at Ares' head. Ares catches the chair…but then he gets nailed with a Bike Kick into the chair into his own face!_

_Ares stands in front of the steel chair with Kratos in his clutches…_

_…and the God of War delivers a Tombstone from Hell onto the steel chair!_

_Ares goes for a Super Frankensteiner…and he connects, bringing Kratos down to the center of the ring…where Ben Tennyson nails him with a Diving Elbow Drop off the top rope himself in an adjacent corner!_

_Ares lifts Kratos off of the canvas onto his shoulders…in Powerbomb position…_

_…and Ares lifts Kratos from there…and delivers the Six Feet Under, sending Kratos clean over the top rope and onto the cold, hard floor!_

_Ben goes for a Complete Shot onto the God of War…_

_…but Ares counters that maneuver with a Small Package!_

_Ares has Ben Ten pinned: 1…_

_2…_

_…Wolf Hawkfield is up…and he forcibly grabs Ares from the canvas and off of the pin attempt, executing a Karelin Lift and taking Ares over to the ropes. Wolf places Ares in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack…sees Kratos starting to, somehow, struggle to his feet…_

_"THE STRENGTH OF WOLF HAWKFIELD—HOLY COW!" Jeremy yells._

_…and delivers a Decimator that sends Ares over the top rope on top of the already-woozy Kratos!_

_"AND WOLF HAWKFIELD JUST DUMPED ARES OUT OF THERE, JOINING KRATOS ON THE FLOOR!" Jeremy hollers._

_"AND NOW THAT JUST LEAVES WOLF AND TENNYSON!" Jonathan shouts. "AND WOLF'S GOT BEN IN HIS CROSSHAIRS!"_

_As Ares and Kratos are out of it on the floor, Wolf turns around from the ropes and waits for Ben to stand up across the ring. As soon as Ben gets to his feet…_

_…Wolf runs at him…_

_…_

_…_

_…**and gets caught with an Intergalactic in mid-run!**_

_"**INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC!**" Cris exclaims thrice giddily. "**LONG LIVE THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!**"_

_Ben backs up the entrance ramp pointing to his Belt and yells, "ONLY HERO, GUYS! ONLY HERO! DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"_

**CCW Nevermore_ – Order the exclusive replay all this week only on PPV!_**

* * *

"THREE of the nine matches at _Nevermore_ were honored with FWAs recently; believe me when I say that it is well worth a second viewing—or, if you missed it, a replay when available," says Al. "We are live in the same state but different city as that PPV—Austin, Texas and the Frank Erwin Center at the University of Texas, and tonight…well, tonight, it's just me and Cris Collinsworth here…"

"The _XX 18_ One-Night Tournament got underway just before the break, and we saw Jenny Wakeman pin Xena in a remarkable first-round bout," Cris says. "The Teenage Robot will be going to the High Five-Way at the end of the show; question is, who is going to join her?"

A graphic onscreen appears, showing the faces of the participants of another tournament contest. Al Michaels runs it down:

"We'll be seeing Jenny Wakeman's tag team partner of Techno-Tongue Mystique Sonia getting a chance to possibly wrestle three others and her own friend for a Title contest—it'll be the Heroine 108 versus the professed 'Crown Jewel of CCW', Lisa Simpson," says Al.

A new graphic appears, and it's Cris's turn:

"Carmen Sandiego will be returning to CCW television and looking to do so in a big way when she faces the Lyoko Warrior Aelita and hopefully places the first blemish on her spotless _XX_ record," says Cris.

One more graphic appears, but this one has THREE faces on it:

"As was modified and confirmed prior to Jenny Wakeman and Xena's match, there will be one and only one Triple Threat Match in the tournament first-round matches, and it'll be between three _Nevermore_ winners and winners from the FWA match card," says Al. "CCW Women's Tag Team Champion Blossom versus unpinned and unsubmitted pretty girl Trixie Tang versus the Dragon Girl and THREE-TIME FWA-winner Emmy in what promises to be a qualifier to watch."

"Watch to see just how much Emmy gets obliterated…" Cris grumbles.

("Let Battle Commence" by West One Music plays)

"And we're about to see the entrants for the fifth of those first-round battles," says Al.

The entire Frank Erwin Center darkens…

…and after about twenty seconds of darkness, one spotlight appears…this one on the Stark in action, the young Arya, flanked by her sister shrouded in darkness Sansa. The shorter Stark Sister makes her way to the ring, only a grave scowl adorning her face. One fan sign on camera reads, "Arya Is NOT A Lady!" The crowd gives a mixed reaction to Arya, about 40% cheers.

The bell sounds. "This next _XX 18 _One-Night Tournament Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by her sister Sansa, from Winterfell, weighing 101 pounds, Arya Stark!"

"Arya and Sansa, ever since their _XX 14_ debut, have been on a TEAR in the Women's Tag Team Division," says Cris. "They haven't been PPG-level good, but they have been pretty damn good! But, up until this point, they have NEVER been in singles competition on _Double X_ before. Will that be a detriment to the royal child and wielder of Needle? I'm not sure, but I'm not betting against her. And more importantly, I'm not betting on Mileena."

"Ever since the Starks have debuted, also, they've been pestered—in their minds—by Mileena's boyfriend Psymon Stark, who believes that Arya and Sansa are his COUSINS…" Al says. "Yeah…"

"Stupidity at its finest—and NOBODY'S gotten the hint! Not Mileena, not Psymon…!" Cris groans.

"Psymon, Mileena and Skarlet are trying to be FRIENDS to the Stark Sisters…and the Sisters want NOTHING to do with it," Al says.

"You don't say?" Cris deadpans.

"Tonight may not just be a chance to get a step closer to a Females Championship Match," Al says, "but it'll also be a way for Arya to perhaps blow some steam off against Mileena herself."

_[Hey you, Mrs. I Don't Know What the F*ck Your Name Is_

_I'm drawn to you; something's magnetic here _

_If I could approach you _

_Or even get close to the scent that you left behind I'd be fine_

_No doubt that (no doubt) _

_You bring out (bring out) _

_The animal inside_

_I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!]_

("Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit plays)

Black and white lights flicker and flash heavily as Mileena walks down to the ring, waving across the arena to Sansa at ringside and Arya inside the ring. Mileena lets out a crazed laugh as Skarlet walks alongside her and massages the Edenian-Tarkatan hybrid's shoulders on the way to the ring.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Skartlet, hailing from Outworld, weighing 128 pounds, Mileena!" Blader DJ announces.

"Mileena, one-third of the Black Widow Brigade of the Women's Wrestling League, one-half of Koldblood…hoping to become one-fifth of the High Five-Way later tonight," says Al.

"And I'm hoping Arya does to her what Ben Ten did to Psymon last night…" Cris rolls his eyes.

"You may have heard Mileena mentioning that… Surely that must weigh on her mind in some capacity, but tonight she needs to focus solely on Arya," says Al. "Like everybody else, she wants DESPERATELY to get a shot at Gwen Tennyson and knock her off of the pedestal she's held captive for over 250 days."

"252 and counting… May want to burn that to memory," says Cris.

Mileena's music comes to a close as she and Arya are both inside the ring. The referee for this match is Jim Kawaguchi, who calls for the opening bell after inspecting both wrestlers as well as their partners are ringside.

"Here we go—winner joins Wakeman in the Five-Way!" Al says…

…as Mileena tries to open the contest with a handshake with Arya.

"And Mileena—well, as far as this friendship goes, she's persistent," Al chuckles.

"Didn't she comprehend a WORD Arya tried to say?!" Cris asks. "Or did it just go in one ear and out the other? ARYA DOESN'T LIKE YOU…"

"Well, if it didn't register from Arya herself, I doubt YOU'LL get through to her," Al says.

Mileena keeps her hand outstretched for Arya to shake…and some members of the crowd chant, "Code of Honor! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) Code of Honor! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" The Winterfell youth eventually responds…by kicking Mileena's hand away!

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed, perhaps…" Al says.

"Considering who she's dealing with, this approach is more to the point," Cris says. "It's not just 'no'; it's 'ABSOLUTELY NOT'!"

Mileena holds her hand away, the kick drawing some boos as Mileena frowns…

…and then Mileena pounces at Arya suddenly with a Double Leg Takedown!

"Oh! And NOW I think we're just about underway!" Al remarks.

Mileena, on top of Arya, attempts a Brabo Choke on Arya, trying to trap the arm and apply the submission…but Arya is scrappy enough to elbow Mileena away and push her aside and get out of harm's way. Arya tries to get up, but Mileena pounces on top of her again…and this time bites her forehead! Arya shouts in agony from the bite, but the crowd appears to love it from her! Mileena delivers a flurry of her own Elbows and Hammerfists to the side of Arya's skull while in Side Control. From here, Mileena transitions into North-South position…and tries applying a North-South Choke! Arya flails her legs while Mileena cinches in the North-South Chokehold on the canvas.

"Arya and Mileena playing a ground game to kick things off, trying to get the dominant position here—no, we are NOT in an octagon, here; you are seeing right," Al says. "A difference in style here…"

Mileena tries to tighten the North-South Choke on Arya, gritting her teeth as Sansa looks on in concern…

…but Arya arcs her spine upwards…turns over onto her own belly and grabs onto Mileena underneath her, now applying her own North-South Choke. The crowd gasps and notes this counter, some of them appreciative of the MMA (and others not so much, but one cannot please all masters). Arya tries to maintain a grip on the _MK _female with the chokehold, but Mileena uses her leg to knee Arya in the top of the skull…dazing Stark and allowing Mileena to roll back around into her own North-South Choke onto Arya! Mileena squeezes on the head of the Stark Sister, tightening her variation of the choke as Skarlet cheers her on. Arya tries to switch the pile back again, but Mileena is able to stay on top for the moment being…

…and Mileena attempts a lateral press onto Arya, pinning her 1…

2…

…Arya kicks out. Both girls start to stand up…and Mileena tries a Sweep to bring Arya back down, but Arya leaps up over the sweep, lands on her feet…and Slaps Mileena across the face, the smack resonating throughout the building!

"OHHHH! Arya smacking whatever hospitality may've been left straight out of Mileena's head!" Cris chuckles.

Arya smirks slightly…and tries to hit the ropes…

…

…

…but Mileena runs at Arya as she runs to the ropes…and the Kharacter delivers a Big Boot into the sternum of Stark, sending her through the ropes and to the arena floor!

"And Mileena retorts with a boot to send Arya out of the circle!" Al says. "And that Big Boot looked nasty—might have broken a rib if she kicked any harder!"

Arya falls to the outside…and as Sansa watches, Mileena goes to the ring apron, standing there while Arya stands up slowly. Mileena measures the (non-)cousin of her boyfriend…

…

…

…and hits a Diving Double Axe-Handle to Arya's face! Mileena lands in front of a section of cheering fans, heavily pleased by the maneuver. Mileena snarls in reply, showing off her less-than-stellar signature teeth, which only gets the fans further behind her.

"How does ANYONE in good conscience root for HER? I have no earthly idea…" Cris complains.

Mileena picks Arya up and hits her with a Chop to the chest and a punch to the face. Then Mileena Headbutts Arya backwards, forcing her to the security barricade. As Arya has her back to the wall, Mileena attacks with Shoulder Barges into the solar plexus, bashing Arya between Mileena's torso and the security barricade repeatedly. After six consecutive such Shoulder Barges, Mileena pulls Arya away and Double Leg Trips her, hanging onto her feet. Mileena postures up with Arya grasped…

…

…

…and half of Koldblood aims to Giant Swing half of the Stark Sisters right into the barricade…but Arya manages to hook the ring post with the crook in her arm!

"Arya blocking Mileena's move!" Cris calls.

"I think Mileena wants to swing her into that wall, but Arya's not letting her—Mileena trying to pry her off!" Al says.

And Mileena continues trying…

…

…

…

…but Arya has the wherewithal to use her leg strength to back Mileena away, forcing her to let go instead. Mileena is momentarily derailed…but not stopped. Mileena runs at the young Stark…

…

…only to get Drop Toe Held into the ring post!

"OH, AND A HEAD-ON COLLISION!" Al shouts.

"HAHA! Mileena came in hot and Arya took advantage of the zeal!" Cris says. "Mileena may've lost one of those un-Gwenly teeth of hers! And the more of those she loses, the better!"

"Sansa Stark may be of the same mindset!" says Al.

Mileena holds her jaw and orbital bone in tremendous pain, starting to stand outside the ring, almost spitting up blood from being so terribly countered…

…

…

…

…and Arya takes advantage with a charging Bulldog Lariat!

"And ARYA! …Taking Mileena down!" Al says. "Wicked Bulldog Lariat to match up with the wicked counter on the floor as well!"

"Arya promised to hurt Mileena, and she's sure done that," Cris comments. "Arya ALSO promised to beat her, but she's got to put Mileena back in the ring to do THAT…"

Arya Soccer Kicks Mileena across the back of her shoulders, sending Mileena rolling towards the barricade…where the _Game of Thrones _character pushes Mileena's face into the wall by pressing her boot against the back of Mileena's head! Arya executes a Reverse Face Wash on Mileena, growling as she keeps Mileena against the barricade and aching in the face. Arya uses the wall for all of the leverage she can muster, hanging on for close to 20 seconds…before letting up, grabbing Mileena's hair…and decking her with a Russian Leg Sweep on the arena floor!

"OH MAN! Well, it looks like Arya wants to do more damage OUTSIDE before putting Mileena back INSIDE," says Al as a replay shows Arya's Drop Toe Hold counter of earlier. "Check out this—watch Mileena's face and head BUCKLE as they hit that ring post… BANG… And then the Lariat Bulldog on the outside doesn't make things better for the skull of the Kombatant."

"Sure didn't, but it put a smile on Sansa's face! And Arya's as well," says Cris as Arya pushes Mileena back into the ring.

Arya hits the ropes…and drops a quick and robust Leg Drop across her opponent's throat! Arya covers Mileena: 1…

2…

"Is Arya going to advance here?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.646 Mileena gets her shoulder up!

"Not quite," Al answers himself.

Arya rises and attacks again with a Knee Drop to the face!

"No wasted motions with Arya—if she gets a near-fall, she's right back on top doing more damage," says Cris. "You have to love and respect scrappy competitors like her who attack that way!"

As Mileena sits up, Arya clocks her with a Spinning Back Kick right to the back of her skull! Mileena clutches the back of her head in distress as Skarlet shouts, "Watch out, Mileena—she's showing Suplex!"

…

Arya is able to pull Mileena up and is in fact thinking Snap Suplex…and, despite Mileena's best efforts, the Snap Suplex connects! Arya rolls her hips, however, standing back up with Mileena in her clutches…and Arya Irish Whips her into the ropes…

…straight into an Inverted Atomic Drop! As Mileena is stunned, Arya leaps…and delivers the Leg Lariat!

"Shades of Daisuke Motomiya—very impressive Leg Lariat," calls Cris.

Arya covers Mileena: 1…

"And will THAT be enough to do it?" Al asks.

2…

"I hope so!" Cris answers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.677 Mileena gets her shoulder up! Arya immediately takes Mileena's arms and latches on a Surfboard Stretch. Sansa applauds civilly for Arya's offense, seeing her sister slowing the pace down for the moment being.

"Arya, known to be a fast and speedy fighter—this time, slowing the pace a little," Al says.

"Wearing down Mileena some more," Cris adds.

Arya pulls back hard on the Surfboard, glaring at the referee as if to tell her, "Ask her if she quits!" Referee Jim Kawaguchi checks to see if the _MK_ female would like to capitulate to the Surfboard…

…

…

…

…and Mileena shakes her head. Mileena hangs tough in the maneuver, Arya's added pressure notwithstanding as she pulls even further on the submission attempt. The fans are chanting, "Let's go, Arya! / Let's go, Mileena!" back and forth, almost evenly distributed between both wrestlers. Arya keeps the Surfboard applied and drives her knee into the middle of the back of her adversary with strike after strike after strike. Still, Mileena refuses to give up! Arya uses nearly her whole 101-pound frame to enhance the effect of the submission….

…

…

…until Mileena is able to use her own upper body strength to break free, using her arms to send Arya forward with a Seated Iconoclasm…

…

…

…ALMOST…but Arya is actually able to maintain a grip on one of Mileena's arms while being sent over!

"WHOA! Arya kept an arm-hold! Mileena sent her out of the Surfboard Stretch position, but she's still under Arya's control!" Al says.

Arya keeps the arm held, twists it, hits a Shoot Kick to the midsection and one to the back…

…

…

…and then runs up a corner for a Springboard Arm Drag!

"And what was originally Mileena's escape is turning into more and more offense from Stark!" says Cris.

Mileena gets up…and Arya runs at her for a Tilt-a-Whirl…spinning around and rotating into a Headscissors position…

…

…into a Victory Roll Pin!

"Arya—OH MY! HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN AND NOW A VICTORY ROLL—HANG ON!" Al exclaims.

The ref counts 1…

2…

"Masterful way to win…!" Cris declares.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Mileena kicks out in time!

"Arya—NO! Arya ALMOST had it!" Al says. "What a beautiful, beautiful way to transition into the pinning combination—even some of the purists in the crowd HAVE TO give that maneuver its just due! The only thing that could have made it sweeter is a three-count, but not to be!"

"Not yet!" Cris says.

Arya takes Mileena up and hits an Inverted Suplex! From here, Arya rises, watches Mileena get to her knees and hold her nose…and puts her in a Side Headlock. Arya has a look at Skarlet, scowling…and then hits four, five, six Side Headlock Punches to the face of Mileena, jacking her jaw over and over…before letting go momentarily and DRILLING her with a Savate! The Savate Kick sends Mileena bumbling over to the ropes, the _MK_ star landing on the middle rope. Arya watches Mileena's condition and grins, enjoying the pain she's inflicting upon her foe. Mileena stays on the middle rope…

…and Arya stands on her shoulders, pulling up on the top rope and choking Mileena where she lies! Referee Jim Kawaguchi steps in to count for the rope break on the illegal maneuver, Arya screaming almost clear over the head zebra's voice: 1…2…3…4…

…

…

…4.75 Arya lets go, stepping off of Mileena…and kicking the middle rope into Mileena's throat, sending her recoiling away to the center of the ring! Arya smirks once again, watching Mileena clutching her larynx and trying to get back to her feet. Arya slyly measures Mileena once again, this time Dropkicking her into a corner.

"Arya said she enjoyed Psymon's pain last night; she's REVELING in what she's doing to Mileena," says Al. "This is more than just blowing off some steam."

"Kicking the ass of your great annoyance AND earning a shot to become #1 Contender? Where can you POSSIBLY go wrong—how can you NOT enjoy that?" Cris comments.

Arya climbs to the middle rope and hits a series of punches to the top of Mileena's head—one…two…three…four…five…six…seven—after the seventh, Mileena shoves Arya away! Arya backward rolls to her feet, growls…and runs at Mileena…

…

…

…

…

…but Mileena Backdrops Arya over the top rope and to the ring apron, where Arya lands onto her feet! Arya keeps alert…and she fires a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick at Mileena—only for Mileena to catch it! Mileena holds onto Arya's leg…and takes a bite right into it!

"Went for the kick—OHHH! OH MY! OH NO!" Al winces.

"GAH! BITING IS ILLEGAL! HAS ANYONE COMMUNICATED THIS YET TO THIS CHICK?!" Cris bickers.

"Mileena munching on the limb of Arya, and that's ONE way to avoid a kick!" Al comments.

After sinking her teeth into Arya's leg, Mileena holds onto it…cradles it in her arms…

…lifts Arya up…

…

…

…and delivers an Outside-In Fisherman's Driver!

"Aaaand the FISHERMAN!" Al calls. "Fisherman's Driver from the apron by Mileena, and that could be the momentum shift of this contest!"

"Skarlet sensing it as well…" Cris murmurs. "Sansa too…"

Both Skarlet and Sansa are shown encouraging their partners to get up quickly, realizing that the first to stand could have the upper hand in this portion of the match. Arya and Mileena, almost upon request, start stirring…and then they do stand…

…

…

…and Mileena is the first to fire with punches to Arya's forehead! Mileena hits nearly a half-dozen blows on Stark before Scoop Slamming her…and then Scoop Slamming her a second straight time, hitting the ropes…and delivering Rolling Thunder onto her chest! The fans get behind Mileena as Arya stands up…and backs into an Electric Chair position on Mileena's shoulders! Mileena walks over to the ropes…chucks Arya off…

…

…

…

…and hits an Electric Chair Stun Gun! Arya bounces back…into a Belly-to-Back Takedown by Mileena as well! Mileena transitions on the canvas, picks Arya up with her while standing up…

"Mileena going wild—but there's some transition work too…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…and Powerbombs her, holding her in a Prawn Hold for the pin attempt! The ref counts 1…

"Crap!"

2…

"Arya, kick out!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Arya gets her shoulders up!

"Arya—THANK YOU…" Cris is glad to see the match continue.

Mileena punches Arya again, and then Irish Whips her into the ropes, going for a Back Body Drop…

…

…

…but Arya counters it into a Swinging Neckbreaker!

"Stopped in her TRACKS and hit the Neckbreaker!" Al calls. "Awareness from Arya winning out that time!"

Arya gets to her feet…and, a la Christopher Benoit, makes a cutthroat gesture before moving to the corner and ascending to the top rope! The fans get their cameras ready…and the cult followers of the Starks make themselves known…

…

…

…

…

…and…Arya leaps for the Diving Headbutt…

…

…

…but Mileena raises her knee to meet Arya's head!

"HEADBUUUTT—OHHHH, MILEENA! MILEENA'S KNEE! MILEENA'S KNEE!" Al exclaims.

"Oh NO! Now it's ARYA'S jaw getting jacked!" Cris winces.

Arya holds her own jawbone in immense discomfort from falling dead onto Mileena's knee! Arya turns around…

…

…and gets a hand around her throat!

"And it may be going from bad to worse for the _GoT_ character!" Al says.

…

…

…

Indeed it does, as Mileena delivers a Sit-Out Chokeslam!

"CHOKESLAM—SITTING DOWN WITH IT!" Al calls.

"SON OF A…!" Cris isn't pleased at all.

Mileena hooks Arya's leg and pins her: 1…

"And just like that…"

2…

"…Mileena will be…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8975 Arya kicks out!

"…REPRESENTING _Mortal Kombat _in the High Five-Way—and I stand CORRECTED!" Al says. "Arya kicks out just a HAIR before the three-count!"

"GOOD!" Cris cheers. "VERY GOOD!"

Mileena looks to a clapping Skarlet, who encourages Mileena at ringside to keep it up. "Almost have her, Mileena! Almost!" she shouts.

Mileena nods, picking Arya up and Irish Whipping her into the corner. Mileena pauses…and then leaps into Arya with a Jumping Corner Splash!

"BIG Corner Splash…and that one looked a lot like one her beau pulls off!" says Al.

"PLEASE do not refer to that THING known as Psymon as anyone's 'beau'…" Cris groans. "Just…no…"

Mileena grabs Arya out of the corner and connects with an Exploder Suplex! Mileena lets out a loud laugh and the fans cheer for their unhinged _MK_ darling…as she measures Arya Stark for the potential end.

"Mileena…stalking…measuring…" Al says.

…

…

Mileena grabs Arya, holds her upside down…

…signals for the Kold Krush…

…

…

…

…

…and…Arya squirms free and manages to fall into a Sunset Flip position! Arya tries pinning Mileena…but Mileena drops down to block it! Mileena tries to bite Arya's forehead once again…

…but Arya rakes the eyes!

"Mileena was looking to feast AGAIN—but a rake to the eyes! A rake to the eyes and Mileena's attempt is thwarted!" calls Al.

"Dirty trick to combat a dirty trick—fire meets fire!" says Cris.

Mileena gets back up to her feet, holding her eyes…

…

…

…

…

…and Arya delivers the Arry Strike, planting Mileena onto the back of her neck!

"ARRY STRIKE FROM BEHIND, AND GEEZ! MILEENA FALLS DOWN RIGHT ON HER NECK!" Al exclaims.

"THERE WE GO! LET'S END THIS!" Cris says.

Arya crawls into a cover onto Mileena, and the ref counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mileena gets the shoulder up just a hair before 3!

"…MAT—WHAT?! DAMN IT! DAMN IIIIT!" Cris shouts.

"NEAR-FALL ONLY SAYS JIM KAWAGUCHI!" says Al.

"TOTAL BALDERDASH SAYS CRIS COLLINSWORTH!" Cris exclaims.

Arya pulls her hair in fury, but Sansa at ringside tries to cool her down by yelling, "Don't lose it! Don't lose it! Finish!" Arya listens to her older sister and watches Mileena get to her knees. Arya is standing behind her, ready to do as Sansa instructed—"finish"…

"Arya setting up for the Valar Morghulis—here she comes!" Al shouts.

…

…

…and Arya hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…Mileena catches Arya on the rebound with a Samoan Drop!

"PREVENTED! MILEENA WITH A SAMOAN DROP!" says Al.

"GAAAAAH!" Cris yells. "COME ON, MAN!"

…

Mileena gets up, sees Arya supine, and decides to make her own trek up to the top rope.

"And now MILEENA heading to the top… Arya was on the top before and it REALLY didn't end well for her…" Al says.

"And I hope it ends WORSE for Mileena!" Cris says.

Mileena goes to the top, measuring Arya on the canvas…

…

…

…holding the back of her neck in anguish as she makes her climb.

"That Arry Strike took a lot out of Mileena—you can tell… Her head must STILL be ringing…" says Cris.

"But she's still climbing! She's still on her way up!" Al says.

…

Mileena manages to reach the top rope, finally planting her feet onto the turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…but Arya runs into the ropes, shaking them and causing Mileena to fall face-first flat onto the canvas with a sickening SPLAT!

"And Arya—OH MY GOODNESS, NO!" Al winces. "AW MAN, THAT WAS NASTY!"

"That spill was BRUTAL… AWESOME!" Cris cheers. "YEAH! Serves the freakazoid right!"

"That was a very Candice Michelle-like splat onto the mat, and she broke her clavicle that way in 2007, so an analogy like that is NOT a good one!" Al says.

Sansa nods and smiles at ringside, while Skarlet yells out in empathy from the wicked fall. Arya stands up and sees Mileena motionless on the canvas…

…

…

…and she smirks herself, leaning in the ropes and taking pleasure in Mileena's precarious state.

"And Arya LOVES it!" Cris chuckles.

"The Stark Sisters both appear to be at their happiest right now…" Al says. "Skarlet looks WORRIED though…"

"But Arya doesn't give a hoot! In fact…I think she's about to make matters WORSE…" Cris says…

…as Arya begins to pick Mileena up from the canvas, slowly but surely taking her to a vertical base. Arya holds Mileena by the cheeks and chin, scowling and whispering to her opponent, "It's been fun…LOTS of fun…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Mileena suddenly breaks away, maneuvers behind her, and Schoolgirl Pins Arya down!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA! PLAYING POSSUM!" Al exclaims.

The ref counts 1…

"MILEENA!"

2…

"PLAYING POSSUM!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98765 Arya kicks out JUST in time!

"AND MILEENA JUST GOT HER—NO, SHE DIDN'T! NO, SHE DIDN'T! ARYA KICKED OUT BUT MY GOD, MY GOD, HOW CLOSE CAN YOU BE?!" Al shouts.

"TOO FRICKING CLOSE, IF YOU ASK ME!" Cris asserts.

Arya snaps up with eyes wide as a plantation, standing up to her feet along with an invigorated Mileena…

…

…and Arya runs wildly at Mileena for a Cross Body…

…

…

…

…

…but Mileena catches Arya in mid-air!

"AND MILEENA HAS ARYA NOW! RIGHT WHERE SHE NEEDS HER!" Al says.

Mileena goes for the Fallaway Slam…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Arya lands on her feet behind Mileena and pushes her into a corner! Mileena bounces into the turnbuckles chest-first—and gets a Flying Needle to the back of the head!

"Fallaway Slam averted—FLYING NEEDLE ON THE BUTTON!" Al says. "And NOW you can see that Arya's PISSED OFF! She didn't appreciate Mileena's recovery!"

"And she's putting her own Needle through Mileena's skull right now!" Cris says.

Arya turns Mileena around, backs up…

…

…

…screeches at the top of her lungs, speeds at Mileena…

…

…and delivers a Flying Needle to Mileena's FACE this time!

"And a SECOND one!" says Al. "This one may've been more impactful than the first!"

Shortly after the second Flying Needle, Arya hooks Mileena's head in a Front Facelock…

…steps off of the second turnbuckle…spins in the air…

…

…and delivers a Tornado DDT! From here…Arya backward rolls with Mileena still in her grasp, and applies a Guillotine Choke!

"DDT INTO THE GUILLOTINE!" Al says.

"SHE CALLS THIS MOVE EDDARD'S GUILLOTINE! THE SUBMISSION FINISHER OF ARYA STARK IS LOCKED IN!" Cris says.

"NED'S GUILLOTINE IS APPLIED!" Al calls. "MILEENA'S TRAPPED IN THE CLUTCHES OF ARYA, AND I HAVE A FEELING ARYA WON'T BE LETTING GO ANY TIME SOON!"

Arya releases a passionate scream to the heavens while holding onto the _Mortal Kombat_ character's head with a purpose. Arya adds in a Legscissors to prevent Mileena from getting her limb on the ropes for a break. Ned's Guillotine begins to grow tighter and tighter…

"NOWHERE FOR HER TO GO…" Cris speaks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mileena taps out!

"NOWHERE FOR HER TO GO! CHECK AND MATE, PEOPLE!" Cris declares as the bell sounds.

"AND ARYA ADVANCES! Arya advances to tonight's High Five-Way!" Al says as "Let Battle Commence" plays.

"Here is your winner via submission, moving on to tonight's #1 Contention main event, Arya Stark!" Blader DJ announces.

"Arya victorious via submission in a true blue tussle that NEARLY, very nearly went the other way!" says Al.

"Nearly-smearly," Cris mocks. "Arya went through a scare from that Schoolgirl, but instead of reeling her in, all THAT seemed to do is tick the little tomboy off! Two Flying Needles later and Mileena's gasping for air in that Guillotine."

"It's a move dedicated to her late father Eddard Stark, and it's the move that gives House Stark representation in the main event," Al says.

Sansa enters the ring to raise her sister's hand and congratulate her on her victory, while Skarlet slides in to check on Mileena's condition on the canvas, the latter starting to move on her back. Both of the Stark Sisters glare at Koldblood, standing over them…

"…Any chance that any love was GAINED in that match?" Al says.

"Not a chance in Winterfell," Cris shakes his head. "But I'd say the same for the chance of Koldblood getting the damn hint…"

Arya leaves the ring and heads to the back…and Sansa, after a momentary pause, does the same, following Arya out.

"Winter may be coming for Gwen Tennyson's Females Championship," Al says.

* * *

Maria Menounos is back for her second interview of the evening.

"Still Maria Menounos, still undefeated at _WrestleMania_, still the sexiest interviewer in heels…and my guest at THIS time is none other than Lisa Simpson," Maria introduces, as the _Simpsons_ character makes her way onto the screen, wearing a new t-shirt with a blue diamond on the front of it with a crown on top of said jewel.

"Now, Lisa, you're in tonight's One-Night Tournament for a Females Title shot…"

"That's right," Lisa nods.

"And, two weeks ago, albeit some…chaotic circumstances, you scored your FIRST-EVER VICTORY here in CCW in a Fatal Four-Way Match," Maria goes on.

"Correct again," Lisa says.

"So, lightning's struck ONE here already," Maria says. "What can YOU say to convince me and the rest of the world that lightning's going to strike two more times…BOTH of them tonight?"

Lisa takes the jab and chuckles. "Maria…what YOU call 'lightning striking' is actually predetermination. What these fans may call 'lucking out' is really foreordainment. With MY providence, there's no such thing as 'luck' and—"

Suddenly, Lisa's cellphone sounds off, interrupting the girl in mid-sentence. Lisa says, "Hold that thought…" and pulls out her cell…and smiles.

…

"Good evening! How's my unsung scepter doing?" Lisa greets happily.

Maria blinks, taking notice of this call and whom it might be from.

"Good? Good, glad to hear that…" Lisa nods, talking on the phone. "Yes… Two more weeks, comrade. Just two more weeks until the arrival… …Looking forward to it? Everyone with a PULSE is looking forward to it! Heck, everyone WITHOUT a pulse is looking forward to it, because the very spirits of the afterlife, and spirits never even conceived as of yet—THEY have never felt this pulsation before, this magnetic pull, this star alignment, this…DESTINY…"

Maria tries to lean over to listen to the voice of the caller on Lisa's phone. Lisa casually turns away from the brownnosing interviewer.

"Nothing like it either… Heh…" Lisa smirks. "Fate will complete itself soon enough, partner. In the interim, though, have you thought about what we last discussed? …You have? You HAVE? Already? … …That was the moment, huh? I see… …Well, shall I relay this to the populace? …Excellent—I'll do so before my match. …Yes…"

…

Then Lisa frowned…

"We ALL saw it, partner… We all did…" Lisa says, some solemnity present in her voice. "…Trust me, though… Destiny belongs to US…but destiny has a plan for her as well… Okay? …Okay… Glad we could talk. I'll check back with you later. Bye." Lisa hangs up, putting her phone away.

"…I'm assuming that was your tag team partner?" Maria says.

"You're very good at assuming. Not so good at eavesdropping, though. You give yourself away," Lisa deadpans. "And I'M assuming…you want to know what she said…"

"…Well, I have to interview you on SOMETHING to get paid…" Maria mutters.

Lisa chortles slightly. "Before my match…I have an announcement to make. About my partner. You'll know it then."

"…Can't you just tell me who your partner IS…?" Maria groans. "Because THAT'D be an even bigger scoop for me…"

Lisa shakes her head. "PROVIDENCE, Maria. _XX 20_. It reveals itself then; you and the rest of the world will simply have to wait."

"…How about you just whisper her name in my ear or something—you know, just tell ME and I'll keep it from them and brag about how I know something they don't know?" Maria suggests to boos from the fans. "Come on, come on, come on…" Maria cups her ear and holds it near Lisa's face for her to talk.

…

Lisa leans towards Maria's ear…

…

…

…

…and whispers, "…No." Lisa backs away, grinning from the tease. "BUT," she says out loud, "I'll give you this much of an exposé: …It's not who you think it is." Lisa then points to the camera. "And it's not who THEY think it is either."

With a cunning simper, Lisa backs away…and then walks off, leaving Maria to ponder on that which has been told to her.

"…Not…who we think it is…?" Al repeats.

"Well, there've been some theories—there've been a few pesky smarks trying to crack the code, trying to come to the conclusion before everybody else," Cris says. "But Lisa's got destiny on her side, and that means she's immediately one step ahead."

"And as we also heard, Lisa's going to make an announcement ABOUT her new partner…something that likely came from that phone call of earlier," Al says. "And if your patience is wearing thin, fret not, because Lisa Simpson versus Mystique Sonia is coming up after the break! Stay tuned!"

"Two first-round bouts down, three to go before the High Five-Way!" Cris says.

"And also to come: May and Dawn had an altercation with Prettier Muscle last week on _XX 17_, and they're going to lock horns to settle it on _XX 18_ in a tag team affair," Al says. "The Females Wrestling action continues LIVE here on _Double X_!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_The ultimate CCW showcase draws nearer…_**

**_Tokyo, Japan…_**

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_…_**

**_But before the big dance…another PPV event lies ahead…_**

**_An event that will have a great hand in setting the course for the biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_…_**

**_("Satellite" by Rise Against plays)_**

**_[That's why we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Ben Tennyson is shown standing on the middle rope in the corner performing a Legend Killer pose.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Tom Brady is shown beating his chest on the way to the ring for a match.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Kratos is shown delivering a Bike Kick to Wolf Hawkfield.)_

**_[So catch me if I fall]_**

_(Gwen Tennyson is shown diving off of the top rope through the announce table, with Zoe Payne moving out of the way just in time.)_

**_[That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives]_**

**_30 men…_**

**_[But at night we're conspiring by candlelight]_**

**_…and 20 women…_**

**_[We are the orphans of the American dream]_**

**_…will attempt to endure a test like none other…_**

**_[So shine your light on me]_**

**_…to carve their path to the show of all CCW shows… _Zenit_h…_**

**_[Because we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Dan Kuso is shown executing a Triangle Plancha onto Megaman.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Liu Kang is shown walking down to the ring, giving the fans along the way high-fives.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Emmy is shown standing on the stage looking ahead at the _XX_ ring.)_

**_['Cause these are the things that we can't deny now]_**

_(Chell is shown with Gwen Tennyson in a Silent But Deadly submission hold.)_

**_[This is a life that you can't deny us now]_**

**Regal Rumble_…coming soon…_**


	6. CCW XX 18: Part 2

Cameras pan out to show an overhead view of the University of Texas campus as "Le Deux" is playing as _CCW Double X_ returns from commercial.

"_CCW XX 18_ continues from the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas as I'm Al Michaels joined by Cris Collinsworth," Al says. "This…has already been a whirlwind of an episode, as documented by the fact…that there are only two of us here at ringside."

"We're in the middle of a One-Night Tournament to determine who will face CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson at _Pandemonium_, and…speaking of Gwen, she's THE reason why Jonathan and Jeremy aren't with us right now—they're both at Brackenridge Hospital here in Austin, Texas," Cris recaps. "Jonathan… Oh Lord, what happened to him was… I don't even think I should say this OUT LOUD because it's such an act of…of…I don't even know what the word should be… Just…oh no…"

"…But…despite Gwen's actions, what we CAN tell you right now, THANKFULLY…is that during the commercial break, we WERE able to get into contact with the hospital and with Jeremy himself," says Al. "We can confirm that Jonathan is admitted at Brackenridge and IS BREATHING. He's alive, ladies and gentlemen—not conscious, but alive…"

"That's a blessing…" Cris says. "I mean, with what we witnessed…earlier tonight…that was a close one…too close… It could have been SO much worse than what it is and, without a doubt, I have to say I wish Jon the speediest of recoveries now that we know that he's ALIVE…"

Al nods. "…As I mentioned before, tonight on _Double X 18_ we have the One-Night Tournament to determine a #1 Contender for the Females Championship—five first-round matches to take place, and two of them already have; Arya Stark and Jenny Wakeman advancing to tonight's High Five-Way main event match finale—"

"Hey—STOPSTOPSTOP!" Cris intervenes…listening carefully through his headset… "…Hey, Al, Al—I'm getting word of something VERY important brewing in the offices of Commissioner Gordon and Zero Kazama right now!"

"Really? Do we have a camera there? I hope we do!" Al says.

"We do, we do—let's go to it right now!" Cris says.

"Okay—to Commissioner Gordon and Kazama's office…" Al looks in on his monitor…

…

…

* * *

…as Commissioner Gordon is sitting down, Zero Kazama is standing behind him…and CCW Majority Owner and Chief Content Officer Woody Paige is on speakerphone.

"So…is that final?" Woody asks.

"Yes, it is, Woody; it's final," Gordon nods.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave it to you then," Woody says.

"Not a problem. Take care." Gordon shuts the speakerphone off, rests backward in his office chair…and then looks over his shoulder at Zero Kazama.

"You really going to do it?" Zero asks.

"Damn right I am," Gordon answers right back. "Should have laid that law down BEFORE the Tournament started, frankly…considering."

"I mean…you—we've…NEVER been supporters of this kind of action simply because of the very nature of it," Zero says.

"I don't care that right now," Gordon replies…before catching himself. "No, I take that back—I DO care…but you saw what she did. She STABBED him. On LIVE TELEVISION. And his relations notwithstanding, Gwen had NO RIGHT to do that to Jonathan—NONE. She may rationalize it in her own twisted way, but I'm not condoning it. And if I DON'T do this, if I DON'T take this action…the entire Fiction Wrestling industry won't be able to forgive me and they won't be able to forgive US, CCW, as a company name. I REFUSE to let Gwen Tennyson fall under the guise that she's going to get away with this scot-free. CONSEQUENCES are being enforced, and tonight, one of two things are going to happen… Either—"

"**Silence!**" Zero bursts, earning a glare from Commissioner Gordon for this sudden speech.

"….I beg your pardon?" Gordon looks at Zero.

"…I mean…seriously…are you absolutely SURE about this?" Zero says, clearing his throat. "CCW never did this to BRADY…and you didn't do this to BEN TEN…"

"I know, Zero…but this here crosses even THOSE lines," Gordon says. "You can attest—we've been rather…humane and forbearing, for lack of better terms, in our punishments when roster members, especially CHAMPIONS, get out of line. We normally refrain from this…but we're being left with no other choice. I'M being left with no other choice—my INTEGRITY is at stake here! And I'm preserving that over anything, including CCW's 'tradition' of abstinence from this course of action. So, as I was saying before, by the end of tonight, one of two things are going to happen: …

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…Either Gwen is going to relinquish the CCW Females Championship to me THIS EVENING for me to hold in abeyance until the Belt is conferred again come _Pandemonium_…and then she is going to voluntarily LEAVE this company…"

The live crowd, hearing this, bursts into EXTREMELY loud cheers!

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…or Gwen…is going to be FIRED from CCW for good."

And the crowd cheers even LOUDER upon hearing this! Meanwhile, Al and Cris are SPEECHLESS at the announce table!

"THOSE are the options I'm giving to her…and I'm sticking with that decision," Gordon asserts.

"…You know this won't go over well…" says Zero, rather deadpan in his tone.

"With HER? …She should have thought of that before trying to commit homicide," Gordon deadpans right back. "I'm not going to proudly allow her to represent this great Females Division. Not anymore. Not after this. So, after the One-Night Tournament concludes, I'm going to stand in the middle of the ring, call Gwen Tennyson out there with me, and I am going to allow her to choose how she wants to let go. She can either have as honorable a discharge as someone like her deserves…or I pull the plug myself. End of story."

"…Can't wait to see how THIS is going to go…" Zero crosses his arms.

"Is there ANY other way of handling this, Zero? After what she did, is there ANY conceivable way? Anything else that she deserves as far as being dealt with?" Gordon inquires.

Zero simply shrugged with arms crossed. "All I'm saying is…can't wait to see what becomes of this…"

Gordon sighs…taking off his glasses and pinching his eyes, stressed from this decision process. "Just have to wait and see… It's HER choice…but no matter what…Gwen is going to face consequences TONIGHT…"

Gordon puts his glasses back on, sure on his verdict on the matter with Gwen Tennyson…

…

…

…

…who is shown standing outside the Commissioner's office, right next to his door…overhearing EVERY WORD that Gordon said…

* * *

Cameras now go to the locker room of the tandem known as Techno-Tongue, Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia. The crowd cheers for the FWA-winning Former Tag Team Champions of the Year, their trophies on a shelf behind them. Mystique Sonia is the one present at the moment, prepping for the next match of the evening. Jenny Wakeman, resting up from HER match, walks into the locker room seconds later.

"Hey… Good job on the win out there, Jen," Sonia smiles.

"Thanks…" Jenny says with a small nod.

Sonia nods. "Now…it's time for THIS part of Techno-Tongue to follow suit," she says, tightening up her left boot.

"Yep…" Jenny nods again.

Sonia raises an eyebrow, glancing at the Teenage Robot. "…That's it…? No…'Good luck'? …No…'See you in the main event tonight'?"

Sonia holds her hands out and gestures as if to say, "What gives?" Jenny scratches the back of her head, not having an immediate response.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Jenny eventually says.

"Is this about _Nevermore_?" Sonia sighs. "…You're the one who said YOURSELF you wanted to move on from that, not let it get you down here…"

Jenny keeps her hand pressed to the back of her head. "…No, you're right. You're totally right; I said that. And I'm not. I'm not letting THAT or anything else make me suffer."

Sonia nods, about to smile…but then stops. "Wait—'anything else'? Like what? What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Jenny blinks. "…What?"

"Jen, have you REALLY let _Nevermore_ go, or are you trying to hide something from me?" Sonia glowers at her partner.

"I'm not hiding—"

"No, no!" Sonia interrupts. "Ever since that Mayhem Match we lost, you haven't exactly been in the best of moods, and—"

"Of COURSE I haven't been happy since then! Can you blame me? The Powerpuff Girls exterminated my entire family, my sisters…they attacked my own mother…and the ONE chance I have at revenge, I come SO close…and then you wanted the ladder—"

"See? There you go—just like I thought," Sonia smacks the wall. "It all comes back to me and that ladder. You know, I took TWO of the Powerpuff Girls out with that jump through the tables. Bubbles and Buttercup were out of commission thanks to me, and that left YOU all alone inside the ring. Then Blossom got up and all you had to do was get the Titles before her. And as it turns out, SHE bested YOU for them and THAT'S how the Powerpuffs won. But even still, it feels like I'M the one being blamed and you're looking at me like I'M at fault!"

"…Sonia, be honest… Did you REALLY need to jump off of the ladder then? Did you REALLY need to take it from me while I was ALREADY on my way to get the Belts back?" Jenny rebuts. "If you hadn't done that…if I had just CLIMBED it…maybe, just MAYBE things would have turned out differently…"

"Or maybe if you'd climbed FASTER…" Sonia mumbles.

"Excuse me?!" Jenny narrows her eyes.

"Hmph…I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it," Sonia huffs.

"You're the one who brought it up to begin with!" Jenny says.

"Because YOU said you wanted to let it go, and you're NOT letting it go at all!" Sonia shouts.

"STOP!" Jenny yells at her tag team partner. "Just stop…"

Sonia frowns, looking angrily at the Nickelodeon character.

"…Look…" Jenny picks up one of the FWA trophies on the shelf nearby. "We are the 2013 Former Tag Team Champions of the Year. We were the ONLY female nominees. The Elrics, the Winchesters, Mas y Menos—they were ALL up for this…but WE won the award instead. WE did, against ALL of them. That means something. And we can go back and forth about what happened at _Nevermore_ all night, but I'd rather not because YOU have a match soon…and later tonight, I'm pretty sure we're BOTH going to have another one, and I don't want this lingering in EITHER of our heads. We're FWA-winners. Let's go out there and compete like it. Let's use this chance, this Tournament to MOTIVATE us, not ARGUE with each other."

Sonia blinks for a long time…but then nods.

"Got that straight…but it's every wrestler for herself in the High Five-Way," Sonia mentions.

It's Jenny turn to blink now. "…And we're going to cross THAT bridge when we get to it."

Sonia half-shrugs…and then nods.

"But until then…good luck," says Jenny to her partner.

"Thanks…" Sonia says…before embracing the Teenage Robot in a hug. Techno-Tongue's apparent tempers die down…

…

…

…and, on their locker room television, "Puppets on a String" is heard. Jenny recognizes this and lets go of Sonia.

"That's your cue, girlfriend," Jenny chuckles.

"Yep…" Sonia smirks. "Time to go…"

Sonia leaves the locker room and makes her way to the Gorilla Position while Jenny turns to look at the TV.

* * *

_[Our world is a wire conducted from above_

_It's a voodoo desire mistaken for love_

_One night at her opera will wound the forlorn_

_She finds her strength among the scorn]_

("Puppets on a String" by Dale Oliver plays)

Lisa Simpson walks onto the stage and splays her arms before running her hands down her torso to show herself off, emphasizing the presence of destiny before walking down the ring through near-gold lighting. The crowd, coming down from Commissioner Gordon's announcements, proceeds to boo the professed "Crown Jewel" of the company.

"Techno-Tongue's Mystique Sonia will be getting set to wrestle this woman, but the story right now, as you just heard…is that Commissioner Gordon is planning to STRIP Gwen Tennyson of the CCW Females Championship!" says Al.

"This has NEVER BEFORE been done in CCW—never has a Champion had her Title revoked outside of losing it in a match!" Cris states. "Commissioner Gordon wants Gwen Tennyson to fork it over and leave…or else she's just going to be FIRED!"

"And as you also noticed, Gwen Tennyson…heard EVERYTHING…" Al notes as the bell rings.

"This next match in the first round of tonight's One-Night Tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Blader DJ says. "Coming to the ring first, from Springfield, USA, weighing 119 pounds, Lisa Simpson!"

"So, what happens in this tournament?" Cris asks. "If Gwen's being stripped of the Title…does that make the winner of this tournament the NEW Champion…?"

"Commissioner Gordon didn't say…" Al answers. "And we don't know WHAT Gwen's going to do or how she's going to react to this! What we DO know for now is that Lisa Simpson is en route to the squared circle, and Lisa said that she had something to say regarding her incoming tag team partner, whose arrival is fourteen days away."

"Now THAT I am looking to—big time!" Cris says with a wide smile. "The prophecies of Lisa Simpson have promised to alter the entire landscape of _XX_, and the entire scene of women's tag team wrestling has to be on notice because DESTINY is about to take hold!"

"Question is, in a lot of people's minds, who is it?" asks Al. "Lisa told us it's 'not who we think it is'… What on earth does THAT mean?"

"It means that the net smarks who think they're SO in the loop don't really have a clue," Cris chortles.

Lisa enters the ring and takes a microphone from the timekeeper, getting ready to speak out before her bout.

"Almost 336 hours to the letter from now…and my portended partner's identity shall be revealed to the WORLD!" Lisa proclaims loudly. "I have prophesied, I have previewed, I have explained this individual to you all, and like horses with carrots and swine to the muck you have leapt at my words and endlessly questioned me as to who truly my partner is. And if you aren't asking me who my tag team partner is, you're making your own guesses based on what I have told. You're all making your own predictions and whispering amongst yourselves as though you have the answer confirmed." Lisa smirks. "Haha…how amusing it is to watch you all think you're so very smart… A man by the name of Roderick Piper once said, 'Just when you think you have all of the answers, I change the questions.' He said this to inform the public that no matter what they deduced, no matter how many guesses they made, he would ALWAYS be one step ahead of you. That being said, what you should understand is that I'm SEVERAL steps ahead of Mr. Piper because I don't even HAVE to change the question in order to have you all absolutely flummoxed. You think you're so far on the right track when really you're working in nothing more than speculation. I'm not here to deal in speculation. Predestination is not 'speculative'. I'm here in the middle of this ring to give you people FACTS. Fact number one: as I already mentioned, my partner's arrival is fourteen days away. That will be her first CCW APPEARANCE…but my partner has already decided the circumstances of her first CCW MATCH…"

"Her first MATCH?" Al repeats.

"Ooooh, I can't wait for this! Lisa's unsung scepter is going to be in action! But when? WHEN?" Cris excitedly asks.

Lisa continues, "Fact number two: she has personally HAND-PICKED who her first CCW opponent is going to be, AND she is going to make that selection known to the world on _XX 20_ when she appears. You will be well-informed of who my partner's first challenge will be ahead of time…and then…fact number three…at _CCW Pandemonium_, you will witness the official Character Championship WRESTLING debut of MY unsung scepter to the crown jewel, MY FRIEND…my compatriot of empathy… The stars will be out and they will align, and infirmity and frailty and mediocrity shall give way to a newborn force, an ASCENSION known…as DESTINY…"

Lisa flashes an enlightened grin to the light above, as though she is speaking to the sky itself. The fans are booing the Simpson gal, some starting a chant of, "BART IS BETTER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) BART IS BETTER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) BART IS BETTER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"Lisa's brother, the more popular offspring of Homer in THIS arena, at least…and likely, many others," Al says.

"A delinquent punk or an enlightened, smart, wise-beyond-her-years talent… OF COURSE the fans pick the delinquent," Cris rolls his eyes.

Lisa speaks again, "You think you know it all…but as you're exhibiting right now with one unified voice, you do not know anything AT all." Lisa smirks once more. "If nothing else I've said to you has plastered itself to your minds, make sure that this does: …my tag team partner is as destined as I am…but she is NOT who any of you think she is. Now…think about THAT."

Lisa puts her microphone down and leans by the ring ropes, waiting for her opponent to come down to the ring.

"Well said…from the Crown Jewel of _CCW XX_," Cris smiles and claps. "We're two weeks away from another side of destiny, guys! Two weeks away…"

"And, apparently, 22 days away from this partner's CCW WRESTLING debut…_ Pandemonium_—she's got her opponent picked already… Who's she facing? And who really IS she?" Al asks.

"Not who you think she is!" Cris replies. "I love this girl…."

("Mystique" by Blue Stahli plays)

"And here comes her opponent!" Al declares as the crowd cheers.

Mystique Sonia walks onto the stage, pointing to the fans in the crowd and sticking her tongue out at them before retracting it and focusing her attention to Lisa Simpson. Then she points to herself and says, "Tonight is MY night… This is MY tournament!"

"And introducing her opponent, from Big Green, weighing 135 pounds, Mystique Sonia!" Blader DJ announces.

"Coming off of an FWA of her own with Jenny Wakeman—Former Tag Team Champs of the Year, the sole female nominees and first female WINNERS of such an honor!" mentions Al.

"But a loser of the Mayhem Match with Jenny Wakeman at _CCW Nevermore_," Cris adds.

"Tonight, she's looking to bounce back as Jenny did earlier in the—_WHOA! WAIT A—WHO THE HELL?!_"

Suddenly…Gwen Tennyson runs down the ramp and clocks Mystique Sonia in the back of her left leg with her FWA trophy!

"WHAT?! GWEN TEN?!" Al shouts. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE MONSTER DOING OUT HERE?!"

The LIVID crowd is wondering the same thing as Gwen gets up from delivering the Trophy-Assisted Chop Block; Gwen then proceeds to stomp repeatedly on Sonia's left leg before grabbing her trophy and hitting Trophy-Assisted Hammerfists to the thigh!

"I don't know why she's out here, but obviously she's got something against Mystique Sonia!" Cris states.

After about twenty Trophy-Aided Hammerfists to the leg, Gwen moves to Sonia's face and starts nearly embedding the trophy into the top of Sonia's cranium! After four…five…SIX strikes, Gwen holds the trophy in front of Sonia and shrills, "I WON TO GET MINE! YOU LOST TO GET YOURS! YOU…"

Insert trophy shot to the skull here…

"…ARE NOT…"

…and HERE…

"…ON MY…"

…and HERE…

"…LEVEL!"

…and here, but three…five…SEVEN times over!

"HASN'T GWEN TENNYSON DONE ENOUGH TONIGHT?!" Al shouts.

"Apparently not!" Cris says. "And as much as you may hate her and what she did, she's got a point – she WON a match that won her that FWA and Sonia LOST the Tag Team Titles with Jenny to get HER FWA, and yet they have the same number of trophies, same level of recognition? Sonia ISN'T on Gwen's level!"

"But does THAT condone this assault?!" Al says in detestation.

Gwen stands up, noticing the blood on her FWA—from her own head and partially from Sonia's now—and the Alpha Bitch puts the trophy down on the stage, picking Sonia up…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Shin Breaker directly onto the top of the security wall, and Sonia's leg bends at a WICKED angle across it!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THAT'S SICK!" Al shouts.

"YEOWCH!" Cris exclaims. "Sonia's leg! …Sonia used that foot of hers to hit a death-defying Double Foot Stomp from a ladder to two of the Powerpuff Girls through as many tables—that didn't TICKLE her leg to say the least! And Gwen's not helping matters right now!"

"Sonia was on her way to having a MATCH!" Al says, disgusted by the attack.

Gwen kicks Sonia's leg as she tries to get up. The Females Champion—for now—mocks Sonia by "limping" on the ringside floor…

…before picking Sonia up and Hammer Throwing her into the steel steps, causing Sonia's legs to collide directly into the stairs as she flips over the steps and tumbles down!

"STEEL STAIRS GO FLYING, AS DOES SONIA—DAMN IT, TENNYSON!" Al shouts.

The crowd is booing IMMENSELY for the Wrestling Goddess…

…who walks over to the ringside barricade, recognizing the front-row male fan from earlier who heckled her at the start of the show.

"Uh-oh…" Cris murmurs.

Gwen glares into the soul of the rude spectator…who is significantly less boisterous than before now…and she snarls right in the man's face. "YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?!" she screams. "YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?! HUH?! YOU WANT ME TO LEEEAVE?! …HOW ABOUT I MAKE THAT LESSER BITCH'S LEG LEAVE HER BODY?!"

Gwen goes back to the aching Sonia…who manages to use her good leg to deliver and Up-Kick to the jaw of the Alpha Bitch! Gwen is sent backward…

…and the dark frown on her face scopes from Austin to Fort Worth…as Sonia tries to stand up in front of Gwen…

"I think that that Up-Kick…"

…

…

…and as soon as Sonia stands, Gwen rocks her with a Spear that causes the back of Sonia's head to hit the base of the steel steps!

"…may've just PISSED GWEN OFF MORE—SPEAR! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Al curses.

Sonia holds the back of her head in massive agony while Gwen walks over to her legs…and places her left leg right next to the ring post as the rest of Sonia's body is resting on the steel base. Gwen then sees the loose steel steps…and with all 129 pounds of herself, she tries picking the heavy stairs up. She has some distinct trouble lifting them…fiddling with them a few times before getting a good grip…

…

…

…but eventually she manages to get the steps at shoulder level…

…stand back…

…

…

…

…

…

…and toss the steel steps right into Sonia's leg, sandwiching it between the steps and the post!

"OH NOOOO! SONIA'S LEG! HER LEG! HER LEG MAY'VE SHATTERED!" Al exclaims. "GWEN TENNYSON, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ANYWAY?!"

"…Well, between the FWA and Gwen hearing about Commissioner Gordon's plan for her, this could very well be Gwen's mood and frustrations coming out," says Cris.

"But why must it be NOW and why SONIA?! What did SHE do?!" Al complains. "She won an FWA too?! Is THAT the driving force?! This is…despicable—I can't wait until this girl is GONE from CCW when Commissioner Gordon gives her the ultimatum tonight to hit the bricks!"

Gwen Tennyson stands over Sonia who is gasping and crying in pain; the Females Champion picks up her FWA trophy again and makes her way to the back, a stoic expression on her face as the bleeding, crying and pained Sonia is left by the ring steps in a mangled mess. Scheduled referee for the match Kenny Cashew is on the outside checking on the condition of the Heroine 108. Lisa Simpson is simply standing in a corner, observing everything but involving herself not.

"Gwen Tennyson…making her frustrations known to the chagrin of the arena, but part of me can't help…but feel sorry for her…" Cris says.

"Feel sorry for HER? Feel sorry for SONIA—she was ready to wrestle tonight, and thanks to Tennyson that's been derailed! And such has the tournament as well, it seems!" says Al.

Kenny Cashew tries to help Sonia off of the steps, the former Women's Tag Team Champion barely able to stand on her own. Suddenly…Sonia's partner Jenny runs down to the ring, shouting, "SONIA, SONIA! SH**…!" as she runs over to help herself. "I can't believe that just happened…!"

"And Jenny Wakeman—who I'm sure wishes she'd gotten out here earlier…" Al says.

Jenny and the referee both tend to Sonia, holding her up and assisting her to the back as well…

"…Soooooo, does Lisa get a bye here? I mean…that's her opponent, and obviously…" Cris's voice trails off.

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia pushes Jenny away…and turns around to go towards the ring!

"Wait… What's this…? What the…?" queries Cris.

Jenny tries to grab Sonia again…but Sonia pulls her hand away from the Teenage Robot and proceeds hastily limping to the squared circle!

"Hey! Sonia's…against Jenny's wishes, on her way back to the ring!" Al says.

"What?! Why?!" Cris inquires.

Sonia rolls underneath the bottom rope and uses the ropes to pull herself up to her feet, making her way to a corner. Standing at the turnbuckles, Sonia looks at the "Crown Jewel" Lisa Simpson…and is readying herself to compete! Jenny, on the outside, shouts at Sonia, "You don't need to do this!"

Sonia yells back, "Shut up—I'm doing this!" as the referee is asking Sonia if she is sure. Even Lisa appears perplexed by this!

"Sonia wants to face Lisa in this tournament match!" Al says. "I'm not sure how smart this is, given her condition! She just got assaulted by Tennyson, she's STILL aching from _Nevermore_—I don't even know how she's STANDING right about now…"

"Jenny's saying no, but Sonia's not listening!" says Cris.

Sonia glares at Lisa and demands that the referee ring the bell, her injured status notwithstanding…and referee Kenny Cashew warns Sonia one final time…

…

…

…before giving in and calling for the bell!

"We have a match!" Cris says in shock. "We ACTUALLY have a wrestling match!"

Lisa utters, "Are you serious?" to the referee, who reaffirms that they are having a match at the moment. Lisa blinks…before running at Sonia…

…

…who takes Lisa down with a Double Leg Takedown, proceeding to swing wildly with punches to Lisa's face!

"And Sonia actually takes Lisa down!" Al exclaims. "Sonia's putting up a fight—this Tournament has just taken a new meaning to her and to the entire locker room, and Sonia's not giving up this opportunity!"

Sonia continues her form of offense on Lisa's face, attacking her with shot after shot until Lisa is able to slide from underneath Sonia and escape. Lisa starts to stand up…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia picks her up into a Fireman's Carry!

"And Sonia could have a chance to FINISH—108 BUSTER!" Al calls out.

…

…

Sonia goes for it…but Lisa elbows her way off of Sonia's shoulders and behind her, pushing Sonia forward into the ropes…but before Sonia can even get there, her leg gives out from underneath her! Sonia drops to a knee…

…

…

…and Lisa picks her up from behind into an Argentine position, holding Sonia onto her back…

…

…hooking her head underneath her arm…

…

…

…and flipping Sonia off of her back, planting her onto her face with a Bulldog!

"Sonia's leg! …Did you see? The leg buckled there and Lisa's taking ADVANTAGE!" Al commentates.

"Wow! Neat move! I like it!" Cris applauds.

Lisa Simpson then turns Mystique Sonia over and pins her, hooking the left leg: 1…

2…

…

…3!

"And—HEY! That… That's IT!" Al is thunderstruck by the sudden ending.

"CHECK AND MATE!" Cris cheers. "LISA'S GOING TO THE HIGH FIVE-WAY!"

"Puppets on a String" plays as Lisa gets off of Sonia, personally shocked herself…but then elated by the victory, raising an arm over her head and cheering her triumph! Meanwhile, Jenny Wakeman, watching everything from the outside, winces in sympathy for her partner's sudden defeat.

"Here is your winner, advancing to the High Five-Way, Lisa Simpson!" Blader DJ announces as Lisa rolls out of the ring. Lisa makes eye contact with Jenny and shrugs, as if to say, "Hey, she asked for it."

"Lisa Simpson, JUST LIKE THAT, has her first SINGLES victory in CCW! And it may just be the biggest win yet for her, because NOW she's headed to the High Five-Way main event!" Al says.

"Mystique Sonia tried to fight through the pain, battle despite the injuries…and the result couldn't be any more fruitless—inside of THIRTY SECONDS, Sonia's defeated by the destined one, Lisa Simpson," Cris states.

"And if Gwen Tennyson hadn't 'graced' us with HER presence, imagine what DIFFERENCE that could have made!" Al shouts.

"Hey, Sonia had a chance to walk away and save herself the trouble of this! She didn't take it!" Cris points out. "Instead, she fought! Instead, she LOST! It's her own damn fault…"

"Sonia didn't want to let go of this opportunity in the tournament THAT easily…and in my opinion, it was taken away from her BEFOREHAND by that ALPHA BITCH known as Gwen!" Al shouts. "I said it before, and I'll say it again: I cannot WAIT for that devil to be GONE!"

Lisa raises her hand as she backs up on the stage…while Jenny checks on a frustrated and even more hurt Sonia inside the ring.

"Lisa's beaten half of Techno-Tongue… She'll be meeting the OTHER half in the main event tonight," says Cris.

"Along with Arya Stark…and who else?" Al says. "Three spots filled; two remain—which of THESE three females will enter the fray? All three of them were victorious at _CCW Nevermore_; all three of them were victorious at the FWAs; only ONE of them will be victorious tonight. The Powerpuff Commander Blossom—the pretty girl Trixie Tang—the Pioneer of _XX _Emmy! They collide NEXT on _XX 18_ – Triple Threat rules!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

"_Pandemonium_'s the next CCW pay-per-view and we're promised that the winner of this tournament will be featured at _Pandemonium_ with the Females Championship hanging in the balance…though recent events have this tournament clouded by questions: what of the CCW Females Title? And what of Gwen Tennyson?" Cris says.

"After her actions to open tonight, Commissioner Gordon has promised to either let Gwen walk out or FIRE her from CCW!" Al says. "One of these competitors MAY be the next CCW Females Champion by default…"

…

A grating keyboard tone is heard…recognizable to the entire arena…

_[Yes, I've lost my miiiiiind…]_

"…which, if it goes to this girl, will give her sisters a _Double X _monopoly of the belts!" Al states.

_[All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough…]_

("All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. plays)

Blossom walks onto the stage, wearing one of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championships around her waist on the way to the ring with her. The crowd boos the Powerpuff Girl as she spins in a circle with her arms splayed, triggering red pyro jets shooting upward as Blossom ambles to the ring. A crowd sign in the crowd says, "NOTHING nice about the PPG!"

The bell sounds. "The following One-Night Tournament contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the City of Townsville, weighing 120 pounds, she is co-holder of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship, Blossom!"

"Blossom, in my opinion, hasn't gotten enough credit," Cris begins. "This young lady was the MVP of _CCW Nevermore_, and here's why! She took a Tower of Doom that comprised of a Mystique Sonia Vertical Superplex, a Bubbles German Superplex, and a Sunset Flip from Jenny OFF OF A LADDER THROUGH A TABLE ON THE OUTSIDE…and Blossom was able to get up from that when her sisters were down, climb the ladder and singlehandedly RETAIN the Women's Tag Team Championship herself for the Powerpuffs! And after that, fast-forward to the FWAs, and Blossom is scoring the pinfall in a Fatal Four-Way Tag Team Match against ACW, PCUW and CXWE's Women's Tag Team Champions of the World. Blossom, on behalf of the PPG, PROVED that the Powerpuff Girls ARE the best women's tag team existing this very day! In fact, at the FWAs, the Powerpuff Girls were up for TAG TEAM OF THE YEAR, and even though they didn't win, to be the SOLE female nominee and to ADVANCE to the second round of voting just AFFIRMS how strong, how powerful, and how influential the Powerpuff Girls truly are in the world of Fiction Wrestling. They OWN _XX_'s Women's Tag Team Division; now, Blossom wants to add the Females Title to their camp."

Blossom stands at the top of a corner and raises her CCW Females Championship over her head, removing it from her waist and proclaiming that she is going to be adding another Belt to her collection.

"Blossom and her sisters have sent an international message the Fiction Wrestling world; they are indeed on top," says Al. "But this isn't a Tag Team Match; this is a Triple Threat Match…"

_[Poppin' bottles in the ice…like a blizzard_

_When we drink, we do it right, gettin' slizzard_

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride) like Three Six_

_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6]_

("Like a G6" by Far East Movement plays)

"…and Blossom's opponents are riding momentum of their own coming out of _Nevermore_ and the FWAs—case in point, here's Trixie!" Al says.

_[Like a G6, like a G6_

_N-n-n-n-n-now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, like a G6_

_N-n-n-n-n-now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6]_

Trixie Tang, carrying Wheatley to the ring with her, saunters as cockily as ever onto the stage, holding Wheatley over her head like a trophy before twirling in a small circle, bending down, sticking her backside out and spreading herself apart to slowly raise her arms over her head again, holding Wheatley in one hand and smirking all the way, watching the boys drool over her in the front row. As Trixie walks down to the ring, some fans start an immediate "Trixie Swallows!" chant.

"The girlfriend of the Superstar of the Year!" Cris declares.

"Introducing second, carrying Wheatley, from Dimmsdale, California, weighing 129 pounds, Trixie Tang!" says Blader DJ.

"Let's talk about THIS girl's week!" Cris proudly says. "After weeks and weeks and WEEKS of hearing the fans and the Multiverse heckle her about how she's scared of Chell, you know what she does? _XX 17_, she takes away Chell's manager Wheatley from right under her nose—THAT'S defiance! The next night, Trixie DEFEATS Chell 1-2-3 and REMAINS unpinned and unsubmitted in CCW competition. At the FWAs, she does it AGAIN, this time in a Tag Team Match with Timmy Turner against Chell and Gordon Freeman. Trixie Tang has SLAYED Chell two times, and guess what? TRIXIE'S in the Tournament, and Chell isn't! And TRIXIE has a chance to go from undefeated wrestler to undisputed CCW Females Champion TONIGHT after winning this and winning the High Five-Way. The odds are HEAVILY in her favor!"

Trixie Tang enters the ring, shaking her bottom between the middle and top ropes as she enters. Then she leans by the ropes on the opposite side of the ring and says to Wheatley, "Any last words of advice?"

"Oh no—I am NOT helping you! Not this time! I refuse!" Wheatley shouts at her.

Trixie shrugs. "Whatever!" Then she drops Wheatley hard onto the canvas and kicks him into a corner, causing the personality core to yell in pain. Trixie climbs up a corner and raises her arms to the crowd, shouting, "UNDEFEATED BABY! UNBEATEN!" Blossom watches Trixie gloat and just waits.

"These fans may not like to admit it, but the odds really ARE in her favor here," says Al. "Out of everyone in this match, Trixie may be the freshest; Blossom took a HEAVY dose of punishment in the Mayhem Match in that Three-on-Two Handicap Match, and let's not even talk about her sisters…"

Trixie dismounts the turnbuckles…and she and Blossom look at each other, indistinctly talking smack to one another while the crowd starts cheering, knowing who's about to come out next…

"…and this crowd…heavily behind the one who, ironically enough…may have the odds the most heavily AGAINST her…" says Al.

…

_[Where are the people that accused me? _

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me _

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light _

_They'll return but I'll be stronger]_

("Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays)

The crowd bursts into deafening cheers as their favorite six-year-old Emmy arrives onstage, eying her two competitors across the ring. The PBS Kid is bandaged on the head and the torso, but fortitude and resolve are glued to her face as she makes her way down to the ring, high-fiving all of the fans she can. The _Dragon Tales _character slides into the ring and makes her way up a corner, yelling out loud for the fans to hear.

"And introducing last, from the Playroom, weighing in at 111 pounds…Emmy!" Blader DJ announces over the wild crowd.

"Well, you want to run down the week EMMY'S had?" Al looks at Cris.

"No thank you…" Cris sourly says.

"I figured you wouldn't, considering her recent spats with the Rookie Revolution, beating Zoe Payne at _Nevermore_ in 2013's Female Non-Title Match of the Year," says Al. "In a violent, vicious, and unadulterated Unsanctioned Match live in Houston, Texas, the Unbreakable One proved she is just that when she SURVIVED Zoe Payne's backlash at one of the HEFTIEST of costs, having to crawl away from the ring…though crawling away a winner. She pinned Zoe in an all-out skirmish and then teamed up with her brother Max and her friend Enrique in a Falls Count Anywhere Intergender Six-Person Tag Team Match against CWA Women's Champion Nico Robin and CCW's Twinleaves Kenny and Barry. THAT match ended in a victory as well, and at the FWAs, Emmy walked away with THREE trophies—Gimmick, Female Non-Title Match, and Couple of the Year with Charlie Brown. Emmy, momentum-wise, is at a high like none other…but Emmy, physical-wise, is absolutely battered, bruised…and who knows what may be left?"

"Can't be much!" Cris asserts. "Zoe Payne did everything to Emmy except KILL her last Sunday…and the ONLY reason Emmy's still standing and able to tell the tale is because of a spray of RAINBOW MIST to the face! Are you kidding me?! RAINBOW MIST! THAT is what cost Zoe Payne at _Nevermore_: Rainbow Mist and a roll-up! …And now we have to hear her brag about all of it! But Blossom and Trixie Tang—one of both of them is going to shut Emmy up!"

"I don't know where you heard Emmy 'bragging', but what we both DID hear is Emmy pleading her case to Commissioner Gordon and Zero Kazama, getting into the One-Night Tournament as a late addition and making this match a Triple Threat for spot number four in the Five-Way."

"How convenient!" Cris scoffs. "How convenient indeed that SHE gets a spot in with enough gift of gab—what, did she use PUPPY-DOG eyes too?!"

"Hey, Emmy's EARNED this, Cris, whether you'd like to acknowledge it or not," Al argues. "She wasn't in the tournament originally because doctors didn't clear her to compete after _Nevermore _and the FWAs…but after seeing what Gwen did earlier tonight, Emmy VOWED to take her down and she asked to be added in to fight for the chance! Granted, the circumstances of the tournament may be changing, but the fire and the desire to win have NOT—Emmy is here to win, but in the condition she is in, it will NOT be easy."

"My hope is that Trixie and Blossom double team her, destroy her, and then settle things between themselves like they were SUPPOSED to!" Cris proclaims.

Emmy, Blossom and Trixie are all inside the ring, the music dying down and chants of "Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!" starting up. Referee Scott Van Buren calls for the opening bell, and immediately as it sounds, Emmy charges into Blossom, ramming her into a corner!

"And here we go—look at this! See? Emmy may be going in the most hurt, but she doesn't give a darn! She's going at Blossom with 100%!" Al exclaims.

Emmy fires with punches and strikes with all her might to the face and body before Trixie tries to grab the six-year-old from behind; Emmy Back Elbows Trixie away from her and then Dropkicks Blossom in the face. Emmy turns around and puts Trixie in a Wrist Lock…then Irish Whips her directly into Blossom, forcing Trixie to crash into Blossom with an Avalanche! Emmy runs at Trixie and Schoolgirl Pins her from behind!

"SCHOOLGIRL! This is how Emmy pinned Zoe Payne…!" Al mentions…

…

…

…but it ISN'T how she wins here as Trixie kicks out. Trixie stands up and Emmy delivers two Knife Edge Chops to the chest…before Blossom comes in from behind and clubs Emmy with a Double Axe-Handle to the back. Blossom grabs Emmy…picks her up for a Back Suplex…

…and…Emmy punches Blossom in the face to counter it. Emmy jumps up with Blossom in a Side Headlock…and wraps her legs around Trixie's head. With Blossom in a Headlock and Trixie in a Headscissors…

…

…Emmy rolls sideways and executes a Side Headlock Takedown and a Headscissors Takedown at the same time onto Blossom and Trixie respectively!

"Two for the price of one! Emmy fighting like the odds-on FAVORITE here!" Al says. "And both Blossom and Trixie go to the floor!"

Blossom and Trixie end up standing by the apron, recovering from Emmy's offensive assault…and Emmy runs at them with a Baseball Slide Dropkick, one leg for each adversary. Blossom and Trixie go backward…and Emmy rolls from the ring onto the ring apron. Emmy looks behind her…waits for Blossom and Trixie to get into position…

…

"And now the dragon brat's going to fly—Bloss, Trixie, get out of the WAY!" Cris implores.

…

…

…and…Trixie is able to follow Cris's instructions…but Blossom is not so fortunate—Emmy crashes down with an Asai Moonsault!

"AIR EMMY—SOARING AND SCORING!" Al exclaims.

Trixie rests against the steel steps, having been able to escape Emmy's dive; Blossom is on her back selling the impact; Emmy is on her belly and chest holding her ribs, kicking and grimacing in pain.

"The Springboard Moonsault scores…but I'm not sure how much that hurt Blossom to scale as opposed to how much it did Emmy…" Al notes as he sees Emmy writhing.

"Zoe Payne's assault on Emmy as well as the Twinleaves and Nico Robin's handiwork lingering with the little girl—the effects of the RR's vengeance showing here!" Cris decrees.

"Folks, we have to take a commercial break; when we come back, Emmy, Blossom and Trixie Tang—the Triple Threat continues!" Al says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from break, Blossom leapfrogs over a running Emmy off of the ropes inside the ring; Emmy turns around, grabs Blossom in a Full Nelson as she lands…and pushes Blossom into the ropes, hanging onto her and rolling backwards into a Rolling Bridging Dragon Suplex!

Al speaks, "Welcome back to _Double X 18_! If you're just joining us, it's Triple Threat action between Emmy, Blossom and Trixie Tang in this One-Night Tournament First Round bout—hang on! Bridge—off of the Suplex that Emmy likes to call the Tumbling Dragon! But Blossom kicks out!"

Emmy grabs Blossom's arm and, with a Wrist Lock applied, delivers a middle kick, two leg kicks, and a kick to the arm itself. Then Emmy steps up and scores with a Step-Up Enzuigiri! Blossom is dazed backwards in a corner while Emmy has the crowd behind her. Emmy grabs Blossom's limb, holding onto her wrist and stepping up onto the ropes, standing on the top rope…leaping…

…

…

…

…and getting kicked in the midsection before Arm Dragging the Powerpuff down. Blossom then hooks both of Emmy's arms…and Butterfly Suplexes her directly into the turnbuckles!

"OH MY GODDNESS, WHAT A BUTTERFLY SUPLEX!" Al shouts. "And THAT is NOT going to help Emmy's ribcage at all! Emmy landed on those ribs grimly with that Asai Moonsault before the commercial, and Blossom is adding to the hurt right here and now!"

Blossom pulls Emmy away from the corner by her hair, the young lady sitting up…

…and Blossom goes into the corner, faces Emmy…charges…and drills her with a fantastic Shining Wizard!

"AND AS IF THE SUPLEX WASN'T PAINFUL ENOUGH, THERE'S A SHINING WIZARD THAT MAY'VE SPLIT EMMY'S HEAD WIDE OPEN AGAIN!" Al screams.

"WHAT A STRING OF MANEUVERS BY BLOSSOM!" praises Cris Collinsworth.

Blossom covers Emmy after the brutal kick to the brain: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…2.8 Emmy gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—NOT mate… Damn it!" Cris curses.

"It is a WONDER how Emmy is not busted open after that Shining Wizard…" Al says. "But one thing she HAS to be after that blow is dizzy…"

Blossom grabs Emmy in a Gutwrench position, holding onto Emmy's waist…and delivering an Inverted Sidewalk Slam, hanging onto the ribs and dropping Emmy down before hitting a flurry of Elbows to the midsection of the PBS child. Blossom fires with eight straight Elbows to the body of Emmy before hitting the ropes and dropping a Forearm to the back as well. Blossom turns Emmy supine and covers her: 1…2…

…

…

…2.825 Emmy kicks out. Blossom picks Emmy up and delivers a Snap Suplex, floating over into a Full Mount and rocking Emmy with punches to the forehead, right where the bandages are focused. Blossom hits nearly eleven fists to the top of Emmy's skull before standing up, hitting the ropes, and nailing a Leg Drop to Emmy's neck. Blossom covers Emmy once again: 1…2…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Emmy gets the shoulder up. Blossom stands up and watches Emmy writhe on the canvas, every part of her starting to ache.

"Blossom can do just about anything she wants to do to Emmy at this point," Cris says. "You can tell with each and every near-fall just how little Emmy's being whittled down to and how MUCH each maneuver—even something as simple as a punch—is taking right clean out of her."

Blossom takes Emmy into an Abdominal Stretch, working over the torso of Emmy even more. Emmy screams in initial pain of the hold, Blossom only beginning to apply the pressure. Referee Scott Van Buren asks if Emmy wishes to continue, and Emmy responds by stomping on Blossom's foot. Blossom is affected…but not to the point of releasing the hold. Instead, Blossom tightens the hold even further…and Emmy steps on Blossom's other foot. Emmy steps on the foot a third time, and then she manages to partially escape…

…

…and goes for a Hip Toss…but Blossom ends around and turns it into a Hip Toss of her own! Emmy lands onto her tailbone, and Blossom pulls Emmy up into a new Abdominal Stretch. Emmy winces even more this time, but she refuses to yield…and Blossom grabs the nearby ring rope for extra leverage!

"Blossom reapplying the Abdominal Stretch—and the ropes! Using the ropes for leverage as well, like she needs them!" Al says.

"Scotty's not calling for the DQ though, nor can he!" Cris points out, referencing the match rules.

Blossom hangs onto the rope and holds Emmy in place, the Pioneer of the Females Division starting to wail. Blossom tugs back with all her might for another ten seconds…before letting go of the rope…pulling Emmy away from the ropes and then smashing her into the canvas with a Facebuster! The crowd winces itself upon seeing Emmy's face crack into the mat. Blossom flashes a smirk as Emmy tries to push herself up to her feet, incredibly slowly. Blossom hits the ropes…and delivers a Big Boot to the side of Emmy's head. Emmy drops down, trying to get up a second time…but Blossom repeats with another Big Boot, knocking Emmy down. Blossom splays her arms and spins in a circle, the crowd booing this gesture as the PBS Kid is trying to stand a third time. Blossom hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and Blossom's Swinging Neckbreaker try…is avoided as Emmy spins through it, turns around and nails a Backcracker!

"Blossom toyed with Emmy a little too much, and even though Emmy's going into this match compromised, you do NOT want to give her time to get any sort of bearings!" Al says.

"Yeah, yeah—'it's so hard to keep Emmy down; how does she do it?' …Blech…" Cris retches.

Emmy still is aching in all places…but she has the guts to fight back up to a vertical base—as does Blossom. The two prepubescent girls exchange punches, Emmy's punches getting cheers and Blossom's getting boos. The battle of punches continues in the center of the ring…but Blossom gets the upper hand by blocking one punch and hitting a European Uppercut that takes Emmy into the ropes. Blossom Irish Whips Emmy across the ring and goes for a Back Body Drop…

…but Emmy flips all the way over and lands onto her feet! Emmy then forward rolls and turns around, Blossom turning around as well and noticing Emmy still standing. Blossom goes for a Clothesline, but Emmy ducks it, hits the ropes…and delivers a Cross Body Block! Emmy rolls to her feet, holding her ribs profusely. Emmy hits a Spinning Back Kick to the gut, then a Snapmare to Blossom. Emmy hits one…two…three Soccer Kicks right between the shoulder blades! Emmy hits the ropes…and scores with a Neck Snap! The Dragon Girl gets up, fired up as she can be, ready to fully turn things in her favor. Emmy starts making her way to the top rope, Blossom starting to stir to her feet as well…

"Emmy about to fly high again…" Al previews.

"And hopefully crash and burn…" Cris begs.

…

…

…

…and Emmy's Missile Dropkick connects! Blossom goes down and Emmy goes for the pin: 1…

"MISSILE DROPKICK SCORES! WILL THIS DO IT?!"

2…

"WILL THIS BE IT?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Blossom gets her shoulder up!

"NO! BLOSSOM GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT TWO!" Al exclaims.

"Good!" Cris says. "Get up, Blossom! Make this all about the Powerpuff Girls…or just you, I guess, since you're the only one here!"

Emmy waits for Blossom to rise…and as soon as she does, Emmy locks on an Inverted Facelock and delivers the Z.O.Z.! Emmy gets up and raises a pointer finger up in the air, prepared to send Blossom into the mat one more time, this time with her patented Definitely-DT. Emmy kicks Blossom in the gut as she rises. Blossom is bent over and Emmy is ready to jump…

…

…

…but Blossom stops her in mid-jump…

…

…and turns it into a Northern Lights Suplex! Blossom hangs on for the bridging pinfall: 1…

"Definitely NOT-DT, as Blossom counters!" Cris says.

2…

"Northern Lights Suplex…"

…

…

…

…

…

…Emmy kicks out…

"And BLOSSOM almost had it there!" Al says.

…but Blossom hangs onto Emmy's midsection as Emmy kicks out, standing up on the mat with her foe and then delivering a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Blossom STILL has it, from the looks of it!" Cris smiles, pleased by the development.

Blossom backs into a corner herself…and starts to ascend to the middle rope…and then all the way to the top, waiting for Emmy to stand up this time. Blossom mutters, "Come on… Come on…"

…

…

…

…

…and Blossom delivers a Missile Dropkick to Emmy!

"Blossom's turn to fly noooow—Missile Dropkick, matching and BESTING Emmy's Missile Dropkick of earlier!" Cris says as the crowd is unhappy.

Blossom, hearing the crowd's disdain, cups her ear and encourages the fans to boo even louder, knowing that what she's done irks them so. Blossom taunts Emmy as she proceeds to stand up once again. Blossom hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and Wheelbarrows Emmy, trying for the Momokoshock…

…

…but Emmy hangs onto Blossom and places her back onto her feet. Emmy then turns Blossom around, placing her in a Standing Headscissors, hooking her arms…

…

…

…and executing the Cassie Driver!

"Momokoshock avoided—THERE'S THE CASSIE DRIVER!" calls Al.

Emmy hangs on for the pin: 1…

"Kick-out?"

2…

"Kick-out?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Blossom gets the shoulder up in time!

"THANK YOU…" Cris shows his gratitude for the near-fall.

"Cassie Driver gets two only!" says Al.

Emmy stomps on a downed Blossom and proceeds to the ring apron, the fans chanting "EMMY! EMMY!" as she does so. The _Dragon Tales _gal stands on the ring apron, measuring the supine Blossom…and then she draws a letter "C" with her finger in the air in front of her…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she goes for a Springboard Elbow Drop, but Blossom rolls out of the way!

"Springboard Elbo—NOBODY HOME!" Al yells. "BLOSSOM WAS ABLE TO EVADE!"

"In the words of the absent idiot, 'D'oh, she missed!'" Cris chortles.

Emmy holds her arm in pain and rolls on the canvas hollering in distress…and Blossom proceeds to return to her own feet…

…

…

…

…and blast Emmy with ANOTHER Shining Wizard!

"ANOTHER! ANOTHER SHINING WIZARD!" Al exclaims.

"And if the first one didn't bust Emmy open, THAT one had to!" Cris declares.

Blossom picks Emmy up after the sickening kick…lifts her…

…

…

…

…and hits a Blue Thunder Bomb!

"BLUE THUNDER BOMB!" Cris calls. "BALLGAME!"

Blossom holds on for the pin on the six-year-old:

1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Emmy kicks out!

"…MA—OH FOR THE LOVE OF SH**! SCOTT VAN BUREN'S GOT THE SLOW COUNT BUG TODAY! IT'S GETTING DAMN CONTAGIOUS!" Cris complains.

"OR Emmy just managed to kick out before 3!" Al cuts in.

"Yeah, sure, you can go with that!" Cris scoffs. "This is bull! Just like Sunday—just like the FWAs against the Twinleaves and Nico!"

Blossom thinks it's bull as well…but instead of complaining, she decides to take a shot at the Flower Pot, holding Emmy in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy escapes to her feet behind Blossom and hooks her for a Dragon Suplex. Emmy lifts Blossom…who turns it into a Wheelbarrow, breaking free of the Full Nelson and connecting with her Wheelbarrow Stunner!

"MOMOKOSHOCK CONNECTS!" Cris calls.

"Great counter by Blossom sends Emmy tumbling to the apron in recoil!" Al says.

"I think part of Blossom may've wished that Emmy stayed in the ring so she could get a pin going!" Cris notes.

Blossom rolls on despite this; she grabs Emmy by the hair as Emmy is on the apron…hooking her by the head and preparing to Suplex her back inside the ring. Blossom tries to hoist Emmy up…but Emmy hooks her leg in the ropes to block it. Emmy punches Blossom in the kidney and avoids getting sent inside the ring onto her back. Emmy fights Blossom off, persistent as she is…

…

…

…and the PBS Kid lifts Blossom up instead in a Suplex of her own, teasing a Suplex all the way to the arena floor! The crowd gasps at the prospect…but Blossom lands on her feet onto the ring apron. Blossom hits Emmy with a punch to the face…and Emmy returns with a kick to the midsection. Blossom hits a Gut Kick herself, doubling Emmy over…

…

…

…and then…Blossom puts Emmy in a Fireman's Carry on the apron!

"Uh-ohhhhh…" Al holds his mouth agape. "Blossom with an idea here…"

"And I'm LOVING every part of said idea!" Cris grins.

Blossom yells, setting Emmy up for a Flower Pot off of the apron all the way to the floor…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy escapes and squirms her way back inside the ring, to the cheers of most fans but the boos of a few who liked the spot while it lasted. Emmy goes for a Superkick to Blossom, but Blossom catches it…and Emmy spins her foot away and goes for a Dragon Whip, only for Blossom to duck it as well! Blossom dodges and goes for an Outside-In Shoulder Block to Emmy…but Emmy has the wherewithal to get out of the way and hit a Kneelift to Blossom's face, dazing her as she is hanging over the second rope. Emmy sees the position Blossom is in…and she hits the adjacent ropes…

…

…leaps onto the second rope across from her…

…

…

…

…and…Trixie clocks Emmy in the head with Wheatley as Emmy's on the rope!

"Emmy may be about to execute her own take on the Base—OHHHHHH! HOLY MACKEREL, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Al shouts in shock of the unexpected interruption.

"TRIXIE! TRIXIE TANG! YOU'RE PRETTY AND YOU'RE GREAT! YOU'RE OH SO GREAT!" Cris praises.

"Trixie waited to pick her spot!" Al exclaims.

"AND SHE PICKED IT ALL TOO DAMN WELL!" Cris adds.

Trixie puts Wheatley down inside the ring…and she pulls a bleeding and hurting Emmy out of the ring by her leg. Trixie grabs Emmy by the jaw…sets her up…

…

…

…

…and nails the Touch of Tang!

"TOUCH OF TANG ON THE OUTSIDE!" Al yells. "THE _FAIRLY ODDPARENTS _ASIAN GAL WAITED OUT THE WHOLE MATCH! BLOSSOM AND EMMY HAVE BEEN INVESTED IN EACH OTHER!"

"Emmy didn't see Trixie coming, and I doubt Blossom is going to either!" Cris says. "How INTELLIGENT on the part of Trixie Tang! There's not just a set of luxurious locks attached to that skull; there's a brain as well! That's why she's never been pinned or submitted! That is why!"

Trixie leaves Emmy in a heap on the outside, sliding back into the ring and seeing Blossom still doubled over in the ropes. Trixie arrogantly walks to where the Powerpuff Leader is…

…

…

…and Blossom grabs Trixie by the head and hits a Hotshot!

"Trixie's taken the least damage in this match—but hey! Blossom's still got fight left!" Al says.

Trixie backs away from the ropes, holding her clavicle…and Blossom Springboards off of the top rope herself…

…

…

…

…and…her Springboard Shoulder Block is intercepted with a Kneelift right to the gut!

"OH! But Trixie caught her THAT time!" Cris says. "I doubt Blossom's going to be able to get the better of a well-off Tang!"

Trixie grabs Blossom as she is in her own pain…lifts her up…

…

…

…

…and Trixie nails the Heartbreaker!

"HEARTBREAKER!" Al calls. "The favorite Gutbuster of Trixie Tang! And it may be an academic issue right about now!"

"Trixie's the only one standing—one cover may be all it takes!" Cris says.

Trixie goes to the mat and covers Blossom, hooking a leg as well: 1…

"Trixie's first pinning combination…"

2…

"…might be this match's…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Blossom kicks out!

"…LAST ONE—BUT BLOSSOM KICKS OUT!" Al exclaims.

"WOW!" Cris exclaims. "THAT'S the resilience we saw at _Nevermore_ in the Mayhem Match—tables, ladders, chairs and all, and Blossom STILL won it! I don't know—maybe it WILL happen again tonight!"

"So when Blossom kicks out, it's 'resilience', but when Emmy kicks out, it's a slow count," says Al derisively.

"Hey, I was a wide-receiver in one of the most referee-determined leagues in sports," Cris mentions. "So, trust me; when a referee is doing things the right way, and when a referee's doing things the wrong way, I KNOW…"

Trixie is surprised by Blossom kicking out, conversing to the referee Scott Van Buren about the near-fall. Van Buren confirms the 2-count to Trixie, and Trixie stands up over Blossom, batting her eyes and brushing her hair with her palm. Blossom tries to get to her feet to meet Tang…and Trixie grabs Blossom by the head.

"Touch of Tang—Emmy's got one, and Blossom may be next!" says Cris.

Trixie goes for it…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Blossom counters it with an Inverted Atomic Drop! Blossom grabs Trixie…and delivers a Backbreaker, followed by a Scoop Slam. Trixie is laid out on the canvas…and Blossom moves into a corner.

"Blossom able to prevent the Jawbreaker variant of Trixie, and now she's standing and Tang is down…and to the top rope Blossom looks to be going!" Al says.

Blossom climbs to the top indeed, Trixie Tang lying supine on the canvas. The Powerpuff Commander and Women's Tag Team Champion splays her arms on the top rope…

…

…

…

….and Blossom goes for the 630 Splash…

…

…

…but Trixie rolls out of the way!

"Aaaaand NOTHING DOING!" Cris yells out.

"And now it's BLOSSOM'S turn to crash and burn!" Al exclaims.

Blossom crashes onto her back on the canvas while Trixie continues rolling away…taking Wheatley into her hands.

"Trixie got away from Blossom's 630 Senton attempt, and now she has the _Portal_ core in her grasp, and victory maybe in said grasp also…" says Al.

Trixie motions for Blossom to get up, holding and brandishing Wheatley as the PPG clutches her back in pain. Trixie waves Wheatley around slowly, showing him off almost…and Blossom rises…

…

…

…

…

…and Trixie bashes her at the top of the head with Wheatley!

"RIGHT TO THE SKULL!" Al exclaims.

"And NOW it's Blossom's turn to taste Wheatley!" Cris says. "First Emmy, now Blossom, and you can call it a night!"

Trixie puts Wheatley down and hollers, "Tell me I'm pretty!" to the booing and jeering fans, who tell Trixie "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" instead. Trixie smirks, knowing just how in control she truly is and taking every second of the opportunity to brag about it. Trixie tells the fans near the hard camera to kiss her backside, smooching her hand and smacking her rump towards them. Then Trixie pulls Blossom up by the hair…

…

…

…and…hooks both of Blossom's arms in a Butterfly Lock! Trixie's grin widens even more…and the crowd boos even louder now, noticing what Trixie is getting at!

"Ohhhhh, is Trixie gonna do it AGAIN?" Cris inquires with a happy look at the scene.

"She did this TO Chell at _Nevermore_, and now, Trixie…testing the waters, looking to give Blossom a similar fate…" Al says.

Trixie goes for the Portal Wound—Double Underhook DDT—onto Blossom…

…

…

…

…

…but suddenly…

…

…

…an orange-colored hole appears on the ring surface, right beside Trixie's foot!

"W-w-w-whoa… What the hell?!" Al is perplexed.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Cris is also perplexed.

Trixie doesn't see the hole in the ring…

…

…

…

…but then…Chell appears out of the opening and grabs Trixie's foot!

"WHAAAAA?!" Cris shrieks. "OH MY OH MY OH MY!"

"CHELL! CHELL'S HERE, AND…IT'S A PORTAL! CHELL SHOT A PORTAL TO THE RING! CHELL SHOT A PORTAL ONTO THE RING!" Al hollers as the fans are heard cheering for Chell's sudden appearance!

"SHE'S GOT A HOLD OF TRIXIE!" Cris exclaims in fright.

Trixie lets go of Blossom and looks down, seeing Chell grabbing her foot! Trixie tries to swat Chell's hands away, but Chell is too strong, managing to pull Trixie down to the mat! Trixie tries to crawl out of Chell's clutches and free, but nothing doing; Trixie uses her free leg to try and kick away at Chell's torso, but eventually Chell corrals that foot as well! Blossom, freed from Trixie's Butterfly Lock, is in a corner watching Trixie continue to squirm, attempting to get away. Trixie scratches and claws at the canvas…

…

…

…

…and she manages to get a hold of Wheatley in the ring, trying to turn around to swing him at Chell to get away. Trixie lifts Wheatley in one hand over her head…

…

…

…

…but before she can pull the trigger, Chell pulls Trixie into the portal whole!

"TRIXIE'S IN THE PORTAL! TRIXIE'S IN THE PORTAL NOW!" Al exclaims.

"WHO TOLD CHELL TO INVOLVE HERSELF IN THIS?!" Cris bickers. "TRIXIE! Oh man, I hope Trixie's… What's going on?!"

Blossom tiptoes over to the open portal, somewhat mesmerized by Trixie getting swallowed up while the fans are cheering for Trixie's disappearance from the scene. Blossom looks down into the portal…

…

…but before she can discern anything, the portal closes and disappears right in front of her!

"Whoa! And…it's gone!" Al gasps. "The portal's disappeared, and Lord knows Trixie with it!"

"Where did Chell take her though?! That portal could lead to…who the hell REALLY knows?!" Cris worries.

Blossom blinks twice and scratches her head, trying to fathom everything that has just transpired. She even looks at the referee and asks him about what has happened, and all Scott Van Buren can do is point at the spot where the portal was, and shrug. Blossom is still confused…but she decides to go about her business and turn around…

…

…

…

…

…and…Emmy jumps at her with a Dragonrana off the top rope…

…that Blossom manages to catch and counter into a Powerbomb!

"Well, for all intents and purposes, CHELL has removed Trixie from this Triple Threat equation—EMMY! EMMY'S UP! EMMY'S ON THE TOP ROPE! EMMY—OHHHHHHH!" Al exclaims as he sees Blossom counter the PBS Kid's Dragonrana into a Powerbomb!

"DRAGONRANA DENIED WITH A POWERBOMB! DID YOU HEAR ME?! A POWERBOMB!" Cris commentates, as the crowd is up in arms.

"EMMY, WHO WE THOUGHT WAS OUT OF THIS MATCH AS WELL, LEAPT BACK INTO THE FRAY, AND PAID THE PRICE AS BLOSSOM SAW HER COMING!" Al exclaims.

"EMMY THOUGHT SHE HAD THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE, BUT SHE WASN'T QUITE STEALTHY ENOUGH FOR THE RED PPG!" Cris shouts.

Blossom points to her large eyes and then points at Emmy as if to say, "I saw you coming!" before crawling over to the downed girl and pinning her: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Emmy weakly yet truly gets the shoulder up!

"…MAT—WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OKAY, TELL ME THAT WASN'T THE SLOWEST COUNT YOU'VE EVER SEEN!" Cris protests, as the crowd is stunned but elated! Blossom, on the other hand, is angered by this near-fall, protesting the call herself!

"I THOUGHT IT WAS ACADEMIC! THAT POWERBOMB LOOKED BRUTAL! IT LOOKED SICKENING! EMMY WAS ALL BUT BEATEN, AND SHE IS ALL BUT BEATEN!" Al calls.

Blossom stands up and screams, "THAT WASN'T THREE?! COME ON! MS. KEANE TAUGHT ME HOW TO COUNT—1, 2, 3! DAMN IT!" Blossom tugs at her hair as she is yelling at the referee, Emmy still down and supine. Blossom looks down at Emmy…

…

…and then looks to the backstage arena, shouting and motioning for someone—or something—to come out.

"Blossom can't believe it, and now she's… What IS she doing?" Al raises an eyebrow.

"Making a call to the back…perhaps for a new referee because this one sure isn't doing his Gwendamn job!" Cris rationalizes.

Blossom yells out, "BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! GET OUT HERE; LET'S FINISH THIS!"

"Wait… Bubbles and Buttercup? Blossom's not calling a ref; she's calling her sisters!" Al reveals.

"She's requesting backup! If SHE can't win it for the PPG, then the PPG will win it for the PPG TOGETHER!" Cris says.

The crowd, seeing what Blossom is trying to do, starts booing this motion. "COME ON! HURRY! NOW!" Blossom implores.

"Blossom wants her sisters to do the rest of the dirty work, and I don't blame this crowd for hating every bit of this!" Al says.

"Hate it all you like, but it's no DQ! It's legal within the rules!" Cris spits some truth.

…

But Bubbles and Buttercup are nowhere to be found. Blossom gets increasingly frustrated…as Emmy starts to stir on the canvas. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO?! WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP?!" Blossom shouts.

…

But still Blossom's sisters do not appear!

"Where are the other two Powerpuffs?" Cris asks.

"I don't know; neither does Blossom…but the point is, they aren't here!" Al says.

"Much to Blossom's chagrin! Bubbles and Buttercup are taking too long, dropping the ball for their sister…unless something happened to them—are they caught up…?" Cris wonders.

Whatever it is, Blossom isn't waiting anymore to find out, especially after seeing Emmy starting to stand ever so slowly. Blossom sighs…and resolves to ending things on her own. The PPG Commander grabs Emmy by the arm…

…and takes her into a Fireman's Carry.

"Blossom's philosophy was, 'If you can't get a job done right, call your siblings to do it for you!' But right now, Blossom is being FORCED to do it herself!" says Al.

Blossom holds Emmy and carries her to the center of the ring…still looking to the back and wondering where her sisters might be. Blossom shakes her head and crosses Emmy's legs, going for the Flower Pot…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy reverses it on the way down into a Headscissors, bringing Blossom down into a Victory Roll Pin!

"Blossom—VICTORY ROLL! VICTORY ROLL BY EMMY!" Al exclaims.

Referee Scott Van Buren counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3.1 Blossom kicks out, but the three-count is already made!

"DID SHE GET HER?! DID SHE GET HER?!" Al questions, not entirely sure…but the sound of the closing bell confirms it: "YES, SHE DID! EMMY IS VICTORIOUS!"

"HOW?! BLOSSOM GOT THE—THIS IS SHEER RIDICULOUSNESS—NO! NO!" Cris yells as "Unbreakable" plays!

Blossom is dumbfounded by the ending of the match, insisting that she got the shoulder up before 3…but the referee stands by the call and Emmy raises an arm over her head, managing a gasp as she rolls out of the ring in pain and exhaustion.

"Here is your winner, advancing to the High Five-Way, Emmy!" Blader DJ announces to the very excited crowd.

"I WANT TO THROW A RED FLAG ON THAT!" exclaims Cris. "That was a two-and-three-quarter-count that Scott Van Buren, after slow counting the entire match, RUSHED to get to three on here to give Emmy the damn victory! What the hell?!"

"There's a lot of 'what the hell?' to ponder, Cris, and a quick count sure isn't one of them—what the hell happened to Trixie? What the hell with the Powerpuff Girls not appearing?" Al states. "But Emmy got a clear three-count, and now Emmy, after coming back and declaring her mission of taking down Zoe Payne, then Gwen Tennyson, then winning the CCW Females Championship…finds herself a step closer to the end of that emotional journey tonight! What an excellent way to counter the Flower Pot and earn the three-count and quick victory!"

While Blossom throws a massive fit inside the ring, Emmy walks her way to the back, holding her ribs and her head as she ambles backstage, giving a few fans high-fives on the way back but mostly nursing her body.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm STILL calling BS, but in any case, look at her!" Cris points. "Emmy's skull is open, her ribs are screaming, she's half-limping—Emmy is in even MORE agony than she was to start this match, and she is going to have to deal with Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, and Lisa Simpson—who, in contrast, hardly broke a SWEAT in her match…along with one other individual to be determined in our next contest."

"Emmy holding herself together in any way she can for the main event tonight… 'Unbreakable' indeed!" says Al.

* * *

Backstage, Katniss Everdeen is watching Emmy make her way to the back as well as Blossom kicking turnbuckles while enraged over the sudden loss inside the ring…but it is what she DOESN'T see that is making her chuckle to herself.

"Emmy's moving on… Blossom's pissed… But Trixie? Where is she, I wonder?" Katniss speaks, spinning a loose arrow between her fingers. "Seems as though Chell has some unfinished business with her…though I figure Trixie thought she was finished after _Nevermore _and the FWAs. Tsk, tsk… The only downside to what just happened…is that Trixie's ass couldn't get pinned once she was gone. But I have a feeling that if someone gets her way…that little 'streak' of hers is going to be a thing of the past…heh…"

Katniss continues playing with the arrow between her fingers…before hearing a new voice in the room.

"Yes, go on and tell yourself that," says…Carmen Sandiego, clad in her red coat and signature red fedora hat. "I'm sure that it'll make you feel better about your OWN shortcomings, Everdeen. Hope for someone else to succeed where YOU failed." Carmen smirks, and Katniss scowls in reply.

Katniss then says, "Long time, no see…and I'm sure that's what's going through A LOT of people's minds when it comes to you. Where've you been? Did you spend all of those weeks off of TV specifically thinking of ways and things to say to piss me off?"

Carmen chortles. "No…and how I spent such time is nothing of your concern and nothing you deserve to even have explained…but you mentioned undefeated streaks…and MY opponent tonight has one of her own – Aelita…the so-called Princess of Lyoko… Of all of the places in the world I've been to and heisted, I can't say Lyoko is on my list…but regardless, I'm an opponent unlike what Aelita's seen before. I'm a mastermind. I've controlled, stolen, and used to my benefit a wide array of monuments and artifacts through time. I've nearly overthrown entire governments with my exploits… And during all of it, ACME has gotten lead after lead on my location, but has NEVER been able to apprehend me. Now, someone of my caliber of intellect shouldn't have trouble cracking a code, solving the supposedly unsolvable…and beaten the previously unbeaten. I've studied Aelita as much as I've studied the many courses of history, and much like I plan out my heists, I've planned a way to defeat her. So, I can guarantee you that after tonight, instead of sitting back here being the one hoping that someone ends a woman's undefeated streak…I'm going to be the one saying that she DID end a woman's undefeated streak. And after THAT…it's time to capture another artifact: the CCW Females Championship of the World."

Carmen tips her hat and walks away from Katniss, who glares at Sandiego, disliking her more and more by the watch.

* * *

"Carmen Sandiego, whom we haven't seen in a number of weeks on CCW television—won a house show match earlier in the week to earn a spot here in the One-Night Tournament tonight on _XX 18_, but she's going to have a tough task trying to defeat the currently-undefeated Aelita," says Al.

"Xena being underrated was mentioned earlier tonight; I could extend that to Carmen as well," Cris asserts. "For those who haven't seen her, as an educated man I advise that you bet on her, because I sure am!"

"Against Aelita?" Al says with a raised eyebrow.

"What, do you expect me to say Aelita's going to win? Please—Trixie has the streak and Aelita has the stroke…stroke of LUCK, by that!" Cris defines.

"After an absence of a few weeks, Carmen could make a BIG statement to the _XX _locker room—"

* * *

Al's voice is cut off by the cameras suddenly cutting backstage…

…

…to Trixie Tang in an undisclosed, otherwise empty room. Trixie is still holding Wheatley…and she is looking around left and right wondering where she could possibly be. Chell is not in the room with them

"Where the hell am I?!" Trixie shouts, looking around frantically. "What happened?! I was about to… No! The match! I…! Chell! CHELL! What the—what the hell?! Wheatley! Explain this! Explain this to me right now! What is the meaning of this?!" Trixie holds Wheatley in front of her and yells for him to speak and elaborate on the situation.

"Oh! Oh, NOW you care to listen—NOW you want to hear what good old Wheatley has on his mind!" Wheatley scoffs.

"Just save it, Wheatley! Save it and tell me what's going on!" Trixie screams.

…

"_Do you realize what you've done now, Trixie?_"

Trixie hears this voice…but it's not Wheatley…nor is it even a human voice…

…

It's a computerized voice…

"_Do you realize just what kind of a hole you have dug yourself into with your actions?_"

Trixie's eyes widen in bemusement, and the pretty one is wondering where this voice is coming from—looking up, looking down, looking around…

"_Don't bother looking around for me. Just listen._"

Trixie freezes…to the point where she can hardly even blink. Then…she manages to open her mouth…

"W—…w—…why should I listen to YOU?!" Trixie blurts out. "You're just a voice! A random voice I've never even heard before! H-hell, I don't even know you!"

…

"_No. You DON'T know me at all. That much you have correct. But I know Chell, and I also know the metal moron you're carrying in your hands._"

"HEY! I AM NOT A BLOODY MORON!" Wheatley yells.

"_Quiet, idiot._"

"…Yeah, be quiet, Wheatley!" Trixie adds.

Wheatley groans.

"_The funny part of it is that you, Trixie, are not too different from the core you stole. He is the product of the greatest minds of a generation working together with the express purpose of building the dumbest moron who ever lived…and I doubt that that level of thought and energy went into YOUR creation…but you made the same mistake that the ball did: you made Chell angry._"

Trixie looks at Wheatley again, growling. "Grrrr…I am NOTHING like this stupid thing! I'm prettier AND I'm undefeated!"

"_On the contrary – you're VERY much like him. When Wheatley took control of the facility from me thanks to Chell's own work, what did the idiot do? He turned on her. He punched her into a pit. And then he proceeded to remodel the entire facility in his image. He thought he could run an entire facility on his own. He thought he was the king of his own castle. He even renamed my facility 'Wheatley Laboratories'. Chell wasn't very happy about that. Long story short, Wheatley ended up as space debris when all was said and done._"

"…Don't remind me…" Wheatley says in a shuddering tone.

"_I'm the most intelligent voice in this room. I'm the most powerful supercomputer the world has ever seen…and yet I wouldn't anger her. I had all of the tools at my own disposal to kill her, and she killed me instead. That dangerous, mute lunatic… The easiest thing to do was to simply let her go. So I did. Chell survived the most potent artificial intelligence unit on the planet…and you took it upon yourself to antagonize her and take her property as well._"

A slow clapping sound is heard, prompting Trixie to gasp in surprise.

"_Oh, good. My slow-clap processor still works. I was wondering if that made it here._"

Trixie looks at Wheatley…and then continues looking around, hoping to find the source of the computer voice in some way.

"_Are you proud? Are you happy? I hope you are, because you truly have brought this upon yourself. I hope it's worth it. But, given my own past experiences…I know it WON'T be. Not at all._"

The computer voice leaves Trixie with this…and Trixie is stock-still where she stands, simply shaking her head.

"…I tried to warn you…" Wheatley says.

…

{Commercial Break}

* * *

…

"…I didn't even realize that I got cut off before the commercial break…" Al says, taken aback. "Welcome back to _CCW Double X_, and…we were wondering what happened to Trixie Tang during the Triple Threat Match between her, Blossom and Emmy; Trixie was about to plant Blossom and possibly win the match, but…Chell would make an unforeseen appearance from a PORTAL onto the ring…and she would take Trixie down inside the portal and essentially out of the match!"

"And before the break…you found out exactly WHERE Trixie went…" Cris says.

"Trixie wasn't just eliminated from the Triple Threat by Chell; she was met with a warning ABOUT Chell and what Chell had in store for her…and considering the identity of that…computer voice…" Al says, his voice trailing off.

"…You know what? So what?!" Cris asserts. "So what if there's this mainframe giving out warnings? Trixie's beaten Chell before, and if push comes to shove, she'll beat Chell again! …Right?"

"…I have a feeling that question's going to get an answer soon enough…" Al responds.

* * *

Speaking of the Triple Threat Matches, the girl who was pinned in the Triple Threat Match, Blossom, is storming backstage in a foul mood over her match.

"I can't BELIEVE this! Where WERE they?! Grrrr…!" Blossom growls. "I had Emmy right there, but they were… Gah! What the hell were they doing back here?! I told them to look out for my signal! I told them! WHY DIDN'T THEY SHOW UP?!"

Blossom angrily walks to the PPG locker room, popping open the door in a temper.

"BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP, WHERE WERE Y—what the…?!"

Blossom's anger comes to a halt…and becomes concern…

…

…as she sees her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup both down, both writhing in pain on the locker room floor!

"What happened?!" Blossom runs to her fallen sisters and checks on them. "Who did this? Girls!"

Blossom tries to get answers out of Bubbles and Buttercup, but the two are in too much pain to respond to Blossom's questions. The Commander and Leader of the PPG tries to help her sisters get to a seated base…

…

…

…but then she looks down…

…

…and she notices a curious coin on the ground.

"Hm?" Blossom picks up the coin and inspects it…

…and she sees the words "Valar Morghulis" on one end of the coin and "Valar Dohaeris" on the other end on the same side. Blossom narrows her eyes at the words.

"Valar Morghulis… Valar Dohaeris…" Blossom reads the words aloud…before her expression changes into a frown, as though revelation has just hit her face. Bubbles and Buttercup are sitting up, each of them clutching their heads.

"…Starks…" Blossom grumbles under her breath.

* * *

We go back to the arena…which is now tinted pink. A familiar opening guitar instrumental plays, and the recognizing crowd cheers!

"Valar Morghulis, Valar Dohaeris…?" Cris scratches his head.

"Those are the words inscribed on the Coin of the Faceless Man—they're in High Valyrian, a language associated with _Game of Thrones_…and that only means one thing," Al says.

"…The Stark Sisters…" Cris fills in the blank. "But why them?"

"Something tells me a certain pair of Tag Team Championship Belts may have a lot to do with it," Al surmises. "Meanwhile, here's Aelita!"

_[So f**k your rules maaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaan_

_You step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the_

_Sh** that has made up my past_

_So go let your soul dance baby_

_Time to free yourself at last_

_Unshackle your life's spirit_

_Pry away from the past]_

("Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays)

Aelita comes out to a parade of cheers herself from the fans, going to both sides of the stage and getting the crowd fired up for the fifth and final One-Night Tournament First Round Match. Aelita heads down to the ring, warming up with a few hops in place before getting there.

The bell rings, and Blader DJ says, "This is the fifth and final One-Night Tournament First Round Match, and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, now residing in Paris, France, weighing 135 pounds, Aelita!"

"So the final spot in the High Five-Way is up for grabs, and Aelita's coming into this match having never been pinned and never been submitted in CCW action!" says Al. "She was also a recent visitor at NJPW's Japanimation Division's Wrestle Kingdom 8 in Tokyo, Japan, wrestling against Medusa, and the Fiction Wrestling world's starting to take notice of the Lyoko Princess! Tonight could be Aelita's moment to take that next step to the gold."

"Or it could be someone ELSE'S chance to squash it AND her streak like a bug," Cris says. "I like that option better."

"What do you HAVE against Aelita?" Al questions.

"I don't get her! I don't get what people like about her so much, and I don't get why NO ONE can seem to BEAT her… Is it REALLY that hard? I mean, Aelita's no Trixie Tang! She isn't sneaky or clever or anything that makes Tang such a superstar!" Cris explains.

"That's because, unlike Trixie, Aelita doesn't need to rely on tricks and cheap shots and illegal tactics to pick up victories; all she goes by is her wrestling ability, and she's got tons of it!" says Al.

"Whatever…" Cris crosses his arms.

Aelita enters the ring, climbs up one of the turnbuckles and raises her arms over her head, taking in the crowd's adoration of its _Code Lyoko _angel.

"Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson and Emmy are in the High Five-Way as is; who will join them?" Al asks. "Will it be Aelita…"

("Generator A" by Jim Johnston)

"…or this woman?"

Carmen Sandiego ambles onto the stage and crouches down, her red coat adorning her shoulders and torso…before suddenly snapping up and lifting her arms up, pointing to the sky and walking down to the ring in her black wrestling singlet. The crowd boos the Lady in Red as she makes her way to the squared circle, Aelita in her sights the whole way. Carmen walks up the ring steps and wipes her feet on the apron before entering the ring…then running across the ring and throwing her fist forward and at the side of the ring over the ropes, then raising her arm overhead again. Carmen points to herself, then points at Aelita and says, "I know the answer. I'm ending that streak…"

"And her opponent, from the Villains' International League of Evil, weighing 155 pounds, Carmen Sandiego!" says Blader DJ.

"Carmen Sandiego hasn't been seen on _XX _television in a number of weeks, but there's no better way for her to reenter the fold than with a victory tonight over the previously unpinned and unsubmitted Aelita," Al says. "And you heard Carmen's interaction with Katniss… You think she can do it, Cris?"

"Think? No… I KNOW Carmen Sandiego can beat Aelita!" Cris says. "I mean, we're talking an international mastermind. We're talking about a double, triple, QUADRUPLE agent! She's worked for the best in crime stopping, and now she's ringleader for the best in crime! And she is going to STEAL Aelita's winning streak and possibly the Females Championship as well!"

"Carmen's never wrestled for singles gold in CCW; she was in the Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament to determine first-ever Champions, but she's never been in a Title conversation since," Al mentions. "That may change after this!"

"It WILL change after this!" Cris nods. "Aelita's been able to see most of her opponents coming, but Carmen's straight out of left field to her! Carmen knows more about Aelita than Aelita does about Sandiego! It's Advantage Carmen all the way!"

Carmen and Aelita set their eyes on each other for good now as the bell rings to start the match. Referee Vincent Perry stands back and watches Carmen take control of Aelita with a Rear Waist Lock, taking Aelita down. Carmen holds onto Aelita on the mat, but seconds later, Aelita is able to transfer to her knees and take Carmen over into a Fireman's Carry Takeover. Aelita applies a Neck Lock momentarily before Carmen hits two swift backward Headbutts to Aelita's nose. Carmen stands up with a hold of Aelita's left arm…and executes a Judo Hip Toss. Aelita stands up and gets a Side Headlock Takedown from Carmen this time. Carmen holds Aelita to the canvas and says out loud, "ALL the answers…"

"So far, Carmen's grounded Aelita—she'll want to keep doing that to subsist in this matchup," Al says. "Aelita has some decent technical skill as well, however, so Carmen may want to be aware herself…"

"Hear what she said? Carmen Sandiego has ALL of the solutions to the problems at hand!" Cris affirms.

Aelita applies a Headscissors onto Carmen though, combating the Side Headlock position she is in. Aelita bears down on the neck of the World's Greatest Thief…before Carmen manages to muscle her way out of Aelita's Headscissors, pulling her way free and grabbing a hold of Aelita's right leg. Carmen stands up…as does Aelita, who gets to a vertical base and then fires an Inside Mule Kick to the jaw! Carmen stumbles into the ropes and Aelita runs toward her…only to get Backdropped to the ring apron. Aelita lands onto her feet and scores with a Forearm Smash to the back of Carmen's skull. Carmen staggers forward…and Aelita Springboards off of the top rope and hits a Bulldog onto Sandiego!

"OH! Well, Carmen didn't have an answer to the move BEHIND her that time!" Al says.

Aelita hits the ropes…and Dropkicks Carmen right between the eyes as she is prone. Carmen rolls to the corner in pain, clutching her eyes. Aelita watches Carmen stand up…and hits four hard Chops right to the chest. Aelita then delivers a Spinning Back Kick…and then a Throat Thrust to the neck, dropping down to deliver it. Aelita goes for an Irish Whip, but Carmen reverses it, sending Aelita into the corner…

…where Aelita grabs the top rope and prepares to float over…only for Carmen to grab Aelita by the torso in an Oklahoma position!

"Upp! Carmen answers THERE!" Cris points.

Carmen tries to pull Aelita out of the corner for an Oklahoma Slam…

…

…but Aelita manages to land on her feet behind Carmen, putting her in an Inverted Facelock…and executing an Inverted Suplex! Carmen tries to stand up on her own after the maneuver…and she gets to a hunched-over position before Aelita performs a Corner Springboard Sunset Flip! The referee counts 1…

"Look here! One First Round Match had a swift finish…"

2…

"Will THIS have one as well?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.5 Carmen kicks out!

"NO, not quite!" Al calls.

Carmen stands up…and Aelita jumps up and connects immediately with a Frankensteiner that sends Carmen out to the floor! The crowd cheers and begins to chant, "AELITA! AELITA! AELITA!" as the pink-haired Guardian of Lyoko taunts to the crowd, looking at both sets of ropes and at Carmen on the outside. Aelita hits the ropes…

"Oh no—PLEASE MISS PLEASE MISS PLEASE MISS!" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…and…Carmen slides back inside the ring before Aelita can connect!

"Carmen's a step ahead!" Al says

…

But Aelita grabs the second rope in mid-Suicide Dive and hangs on! Aelita is able to, from there, skin the cat back between the second and top ropes and land inside the ring standing up!

"Then again…maybe NOT!" Al corrects himself.

Aelita turns her head and notices that Carmen doesn't see that she is back inside the ring. Aelita, taking advantage, Springboards off of the second rope…and scores with a Springboard Enzuigiri right to the back of Carmen's head!

"BOOM! WHAT A KICK! WHAT A TREMENDOUS KICK!" exclaims Al.

"GAH! That smarts!" Cris winces.

Aelita turns Carmen over and covers her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.67 Carmen kicks out. Aelita grabs Carmen's right leg and applies a Half Boston Crab, holding the Lady in Red down to the mat herself with the submission. Aelita pulls back on the hold, trying to keep Sandiego down. Carmen refuses to tap out though.

"And, as I was saying earlier, Aelita likes to go technical as well—you want to slow things down with her? She's more than happy to oblige and beat you THAT way," Al says.

"Oh mah gosh, she's SOOOOO well-rounded… Pardon me while I throw up…" Cris rolls his eyes.

Aelita keeps the Half Boston Crab applied…

…

…

…until Carmen uses her superior leg strength to free herself, almost sending Aelita into the second turnbuckle face-first! But Aelita is able to stop herself by grabbing the middle rope instead. Carmen stands up…and she runs at Aelita…but Aelita is able to raise her knees up to meet Carmen's jaw, backing her up. Aelita pulls herself up to the second rope as Carmen is dazed, going for the Aelitacanrana…

…

…

…

…

…but Carmen nails her in mid-air with a Big Boot directly to the jaw!

"Aelita—OH NO! Leapt right into a boot by Carmen Sandiego! And the unbeaten angel goes down hard!" Al exclaims.

"THAT is what I like to see!" Cris smiles.

Carmen hobbles slightly on her leg, selling the earlier Half Boston Crab…but she pulls Aelita up to her feet and hits her with a Samoan Drop! Sandiego covers Aelita: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.725 Aelita kicks out!

"…ma—crap! Not yet… Noooot yet—but it'll happen! Streak dies tonight, people!" Cris affirms.

Carmen picks Aelita up slowly…and she delivers a punch right to the face of the Lyoko Princess, backing her into the ropes. Aelita stays by the ropes…and Carmen executes another punch, then another, then another…before Body Slamming Aelita hard directly against the ring ropes. Carmen stomps onto Aelita once before exiting the squared circle, taking Aelita's arms, and tying them behind Aelita in the second rope. Carmen hits a series of clubbing blows to the back as Aelita is tied up…and then Carmen clubs at Aelita's clavicle before applying a Rope-Aided Double Chickenwing, tugging back with it. The referee Vincent Perry counts 1…2…3…4…4.5 Carmen lets go, slides back into the ring, hits the ropes, and delivers a Big Boot right across Aelita's face!

"OH! ANOTHER Boot! And Aelita, like the first one, was HELPLESS that time!" Al calls.

"A helpless Aelita is the best kind of Aelita!" Cris quips.

Carmen pulls a now-untied Aelita away from the ropes, picks her up…

…

…and executes a Pumphandle Drop in the center of the ring! Carmen covers Aelita: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.777 Aelita gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—two-count again?! Come on…" Cris complains.

"Aelita stays alive, stays undefeated so far…" Al comments.

Carmen applies a Full Nelson next, hanging onto Aelita's arms and shoulders. Carmen starts to stand up with Aelita in the Full Nelson, even lifting Aelita up and hoisting her in an Elevated form of the hold! Aelita yelps in pain from being held up in the Full Nelson…but then Carmen drops Aelita, pushes her into the ropes, and delivers a Forearm Smash to the spine followed by a Russian Leg Sweep. Carmen stands up, hits the ropes…and nails an Elbow Drop to the chest. Aelita sits up from the pain of the elbow…

…

….and then Carmen applies a Tongan Death Grip to the _Code Lyoko_ girl, grabbing at the nerve at Aelita's throat. Aelita struggles immediately, trying to swat Carmen's arm away…but the Lady in Red keeps the submission in. Carmen tightens and squeezes down on the submission, trying to take Aelita out of consciousness. Aelita slowly begins to lose energy, her attempts at swatting getting weaker and weaker…

…

…

…and then Aelita…starts falling backward…onto her back…

"Tongan Death Grip tightly applied—if Carmen keeps it up, Aelita's shoulders may touch the canvas…!" Al notes.

"And if that happens, Aelita's streak may end from there!" Cris adds.

…

…

…and Aelita's shoulders are down! The ref counts 1…

2…

"CARMEN'S GOT IT!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita manages to sit back up and get her shoulders off of the mat…for a moment…

…

…

…but seconds later, they're down again! The referee counts 1…

"And again!"

2…

"It's just gonna keep happening!"

…

…

…

…

…Aelita sits up a second time, trying to punch at Carmen's torso and hit Forearms to the face to break free!

"And—hang onto her! Hang onto her, Carmen!" Cris encourages.

Aelita fights back with shot after shot, punch after punch…before managing to get her legs in front of Carmen's chest and Up-Kicking her repeatedly in the skull…

…

…

…and one big Up-Kick is enough to break herself free! Carmen lets go of the Tongan Death Grip, and Aelita starts to stand back up.

"Aelita's out of the Death Grip, and perhaps she can turn this contest back in her favor!" calls Al.

…

Aelita does manage to get to her feet…where she leaps at Carmen with a Cross Body…

…

…only to get caught in mid-air! Carmen holds Aelita and spins with her, taunting as she holds the Lyoko Warrior in her grasp. Carmen then spins Aelita around…

…

…

…

…but Aelita lands on her feet to avoid the Curtain Call! Instead, Aelita hooks Carmen's head, lifts her up…

…

…and drops her with a Brainbuster!

"Curtain Call—no! BRAINBUSTER!" Al exclaims. "The Brainbuster hits! Aelita manages to escape and generate her most offensive maneuver in about five minutes!"

"Well, it OFFENDED me; that's for sure!" says Cris.

"Can Aelita get back into things?" Al questions.

The fans clap rhythmically as they try to will Aelita back up to her feet…and Carmen tries to battle to a standing position as well on her end. After thirty seconds, both women are standing up…and Aelita goes for a punch, but Carmen parries and counterpunches with a European Uppercut. Carmen smirks…and hits the ropes…

…

…and goes for a Clothesline, but Aelita uses a Matrix evasion to dodge it! The crowd pops for the evasive maneuver, and then Aelita turns around, Irish Whips Carmen…and nails her with the Return to the Past!

"BEAUTIFUL dodge there—Matrix and now the Return to the Past!" calls Al.

Aelita then stands up and adds a Standing Shooting Star Press for good measure! Aelita hooks a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.86 Carmen gets her shoulder up in time! Aelita sees Carmen get up…and then she Spinning Heel Kicks Carmen dead into a corner. Aelita backs up, providing herself some space…before performing a Cartwheel Back Elbow into the corner right against Carmen's jaw! From here, Aelita turns around and clobbers Carmen with a Gamengiri as well!

"OH! And Carmen's jaw absorbs TWO stiff shots!" Al says.

Carmen falls down to her bottom after the Gamengiri…and that allows Aelita to grab the top rope…and deliver a Slingshot Corner Dropkick to the chest! Aelita pulls Carmen out of the corner and hooks her leg for a pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.888 Carmen gets the shoulder up! The crowd is disappointed, but Aelita moves forward, picking Carmen up and lifting her for the Eye of XANA…

…

…

…

…but Carmen floats over and lands behind Aelita, picking her up instead and thinking Argentine Backbreaker…

…

…

…but Aelita counters out of that with an Arm Drag that sends Carmen out to the ring apron! Carmen sits down on the apron and Aelita watches her try to catch a breather. Then, Aelita hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and executes a Shining Wizard to the back of Carmen's head, knocking her down to the ringside floor! The crowd cheers as Aelita is inside the ring and Carmen is standing on the floor, clutching the back of her head. Then Aelita hits the ropes, seeing Carmen vulnerable…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita goes for the Suicide Dive—but Carmen gets out of the way, causing Aelita to crash into the security barricade nose-first!

"SOARING AND—OH NO! OH NO! AELITA GOT THE WALL! AELITA GOT NOTHING BUT THE WALL!" Al exclaims.

"SOARING AND SMASHING IS MORE LIKE IT, AL!" Cris shouts. "CARMEN GOT OUT OF THERE LIKE AELITA WAS AN ACME AGENT!"

"Aelita's nose and face just COLLIDED into that barricade, and those fans in the front row are looking in concern, and I can't blame them!" says Al.

Carmen, however, is unconcerned; rather, she is glad to see Aelita crash and burn. The VILE leader walks over to Aelita's prone body, pulling her up by the hair…

…

…

…lifts her up…

…

…

…

…and executes a Curtain Call hard onto the arena floor!

"And as if the Suicide Dive didn't hurt Aelita's face enough, THERE'S A CURTAIN CALL FACEPLANT ON THE DAMN FLOOR!" shouts Al.

"Aelita may be OUT COLD upon that impact! Carmen Sandiego may've just ended this match in her favor right then, right there!" Cris commentates.

Carmen leans against the wall next to the booing fans, catching her own breath before moving on to pick Aelita up and push her back inside the ring. Carmen slowly shoves 135 pounds of possibly deadweight inside the squared circle…rolling inside the ring herself and then covering Aelita: 1…

"Call it a night right now!"

2…

"Check aaaaand…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Aelita gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—WHAT THE FLIMFLAM?! COME ON! COME FREAKING ON!" Cris is disgusted, but the fans are pumped!

"Aelita SOMEHOW has the energy to kick out after that! I have no idea where the hell she got it from, but she got it from somewhere!" says Al. "Aelita's undefeated streak hangs in the balance, but it's still intact at this moment!"

Carmen grits her teeth…and then stands up to her feet, raising an arm over her head in dominance before smacking the canvas with both hands and yelling, "GET UP!" at Aelita. The Lyoko Princess obliges…groggily getting to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…and Carmen puts her in a Standing Headscissors. Carmen lifts Aelita up in a Crucifix…but Aelita manages to escape, land on her feet behind Carmen and hit the ropes herself…and Aelita goes for a One-Handed Bulldog, but Carmen shoves her forward, where Aelita lands on her feet, turns around and runs into a Spinebuster!

"Aelita thought she had things going after the counter, but Carmen switches it right back!" Al says as Carmen pins Aelita: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita gets the shoulder up in time! Carmen glares at the referee, disagreeing with the call. However, Vincent Perry does not budge with his decision. Carmen turns back to Aelita…and she picks Aelita up, frowning at the unbeaten talent…

…and she picks Aelita up over her shoulder into an Oklahoma position. Carmen signals for an Oklahoma Slam for the second time in the match…

…

…

…and this time, Carmen drops Aelita onto the mat! After the Oklahoma Slam connects, Carmen grabs Aelita by the torso and pulls her into a corner, sitting her down. Carmen takes a deep breath…and then climbs to an adjacent corner. Aelita is seated and Carmen is on her way to the top rope…and the crowd senses what Carmen may be having in mind…

"Ohhhh man—I know this one! I know it! Carmen is about to go Coast to Coast on the face of the Lyoko darling!" Cris shouts.

The crowd stands up, anticipating Carmen's leap—some shouting for Aelita to move…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita manages to get away, crawling away from the corner…and then suddenly running up to the top turnbuckle to meet Carmen on top!

"WHO TOLD HER TO GET UP?!" Cris shouts incredulously.

"Aelita stops Carmen's flight before it could leave the tarmac!" Al quips.

Aelita hits three punches to the face of Sandiego before hitting two Bionic Elbows and a Forearm Smash. Carmen is dazed by these repeated strikes to the head…

…

…

…and Aelita hooks Carmen's arm, scissoring it between her legs as she is standing on the very top rope with Carmen!

"OHHHH NO… Oh no…" Cris murmurs.

"Aelita…may be thinking…Aelita DDT from the top rope! That's dangerous—that's crazy!" Al hollers.

…

…

…

…

…Aelita has Carmen in position, getting a hold of her skull as well…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…before Aelita can jump off with Carmen, Carmen adjusts, pulling her scissored arm away and grabbing Aelita's legs…

…and she picks Aelita up with both hands…

…

…

…

…

…and she delivers a Super Alabama Slam, staying on the top rope but hurling Aelita all the way down to the mat below!

"No… SUPER ALABAMA SLAM! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, AELITA! CARMEN TO AELITA!" Al exclaims.

"BALL…GAME… BALLGAME!" Cris enunciates.

"AND CARMEN'S STILL ON THE TOP ROPE!" notes Al, pointing at the top turnbuckle where Carmen is perched.

Carmen dives…

…

…

…

…

…and she gives Aelita a Diving Elbow Drop off the top!

"YES SHE IS—AND THE ELBOOOOW!" Cris cheers. "COUNT IT OUT, MAN!"

Carmen stays on top and pins Aelita: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Aelita just BARELY gets her toe on the bottom rope, and the entire crowd cheers in response! Carmen looks at the referee, not noticing a three count…and when Vincent Perry shows the evidence to Carmen, she can't believe it for a minute, pulling at her hair and screaming, "WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?!"

"…MA—…" Cris cuts himself off by drumming his desk violently in anger, livid with the near-fall. "The f**king ropes… THE…F**KING…ROPES…"

"CRIS ISN'T HAPPY, BUT THE FANS ARE! I, MEANWHILE, AM STUNNED!" Al exclaims. "Aelita, for once, did not have the strength to kick out, but she had the presence of mind to place her boot ever so lightly onto that bottom rope for the break! Carmen Sandiego can't even believe how close she was!"

"SHE HAD IT, MICHAELS! SHE HAD IT WON! BUT NO—THE ROPES SAVE THE DAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Cris screams.

"Carmen's as angry as you are, if not more so!" Al says.

Carmen kicks the bottom turnbuckle and screams once again, looking down at Aelita and shaking her head, wondering how on Earth Aelita is still fighting things out. Carmen clenches a fist…sneers…and starts slowly taking Aelita back up again, methodically and menacingly. Carmen puts Aelita in a Standing Headscissors, keeping her on her feet—albeit barely…

…

…

…

…and Carmen puts Aelita in a Crucifix position once again.

"Carmen calls this the Manhattan Project… Spinning Crucifix Toss Powerbomb…" Al says.

"She hits it, it's over! She hits it, it's over!" Cris repeats.

Carmen spins around with Aelita in her arms…spinning faster and faster in circular motions…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before dropping Aelita from her arms…and…

…Aelita lands on her feet!

"LANDS ON HER FEET—AELITA!" Al exclaims.

Aelita kicks Carmen in the gut, picks her up…and drops her with the Eye of XANA!

"EYE OF XANA!" Al calls.

Carmen starts to try to rise, showing her own toughness…

…

…

…

…

…before Aelita hits the ropes and drops Carmen with a Scissors Kick!

"AND NOW A SCISSORS KICK! AELITA ALMOST DECAPITATING CARMEN!" shouts Al over the cheering crowd.

"CARMEN, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! AELITA'S GOING TO CLIMB UP AND—nooooooo!" Cris whines.

Aelita makes her way to the top rope, showing the effects of the match on her journey there, managing to make it just as Carmen is about to sit up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and shortly after reaching the top, Aelita hits the Aelitasault!

"AELITASAULT CONNECTING! WITH A PURPOSE!" Al exclaims. "AND IN THE WORDS OF ONE JEREMY ELLIS…"

Aelita pins Carmen: 1…

"…SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…FORGET IT!" Al finishes as the bell rings and "Lovefurypassionenergy" plays!

"Son of an Alpha Bitch…" Cris scowls.

"Here is your winner, the final entrant in the High Five-Way Match, Aelita!" Blader DJ.

"STILL UNDEFEATED! STILL UNBEATEN! And how impressive can you get?!" says Al as Aelita stands up and gets her hand raised. Aelita pumps a fist in celebration and climbs up another corner to rejoice in her hard-fought victory.

"I don't know who bothers me more – Emmy or her… Actually, Emmy bothers me more, but Aelita's in a VERY close second Gwendamn place," Cris says. "CARMEN WAS SO CLOSE! GIVE SOME CREDIT WHERE IT'S DUE!"

"Hey, nobody discounts Carmen Sandiego out there—she gave Aelita a challenge, and she may very well be the first person to force Aelita to use a rope break instead of kicking out of a pinning attempt," Al says. "But now the High Five-Way stage is set – Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson, Emmy, and now AELITA is the fifth!"

"…Looks like I'm placing my hopes on Simpson!" Cris declares.

"Hard to bet against Aelita though!" Al says.

"Not really—I do it all the time!" Cris retorts.

"And how does that work out for you?" Al fires back. "Evidently…" his voice trails off, and Cris stews.

Aelita makes her way to the back, holding up five fingers to signify her place in the High Five-Way Match still to come.

* * *

"Well…now you know, Em," says Annie Frazier, sitting on a crate backstage while watching the show. "That's number five…"

"Yep…" Emmy says, standing beside Annie and watching the same TV as Frazier. She rubs her hand against her forehead which is covered in reddened bandages. "I'm ready."

"…Are you…really ready?" Annie asks with concern. "I mean…you weren't exactly looking 100% to start the night, and Trixie and Blossom didn't exactly give you a first aid kit in that Triple Threat Match… You sure you can handle Aelita? Or Jenny? Or Arya? Or Lisa? Or ALL OF THEM at once? It's one fall to a finish as well…"

"…I'm hurting right now…" Emmy admits with a small nod. "If doctors had their way, I wouldn't have been in that match at all. If doctors had their way, I wouldn't have wrestled at the FWAs. But I'm here to compete, Annie. More than that, I'm here to WIN. And I've already won once tonight; I know I can do it again. I win tonight, I win in the main event…and then…I fulfill my dream again… I accomplish my goal…"

"…I'm just hoping there's something left of you by the end," Annie says. "You're really pushing yourself more than ever, maybe more than you should…"

"Annie…did you SEE what Gwen did out there?" Emmy says. "Did you see? She lost it! She's out of her mind! And at this point, the CCW Females Championship needs to be cleansed from what SHE stands for, and I plan to do the honors! I'm the one Gwen erased from history… I want to be the one who erased the thought of Gwen as Females Champion forever…definitely."

Annie lets out a small breath. "…Makes me wish I could have beaten her at _Nevermore_…"

Emmy sighs and pats Annie on the back. "You did great last Sunday. You really proved just how much and how hard you worked since I was taken out. You may not have won the match…but I know that you always wanted to be the one to be the Face of _Double X_ was I was gone. And, I have to say, from the bottom of my heart…I'm proud of you."

Emmy gives Annie a small yet warm hug, consoling her from her Sunday loss. Annie returns the hug with Emmy and smiles slightly. "Th-thanks… That means a lot, Emmy…a lot coming from you…"

As the two friends, brunette and blonde, are hugging…in the hallway behind them, three silhouettes are seen far off in the distance, one of them attempting to walk but another one stopping that individual from doing so.

"You're welcome," Emmy lets go of the hug. "Now…I have a main event to get ready for. I'll see you later, okay, friend?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Annie grins. "Later…and good luck!" Annie adds as Emmy walks off. Annie remains seated on the crate, kicking her feet back and forth…the three silhouettes still visible.

"The High Five-Way Match to decide the winner of tonight's tournament is in the on deck circle for now, but coming up next, it's a tag team match that was made last week: Prettier Muscle—Jillian Michaels and Ronda Rousey—taking on the Poké-Coordinators, May and Dawn!" Al says. "It's the penultimate match of _CCW XX_!"

"And, don't forget…Commissioner Gordon has promised that, at the end of tonight, Gwen Tennyson will either walk out of CCW or be forcibly REMOVED from the company…which begs the question, what happens to the winner of the tournament?" Cris speaks. "We have yet to have any confirmation on what will be the verdict there, but there WILL be, in Gordon's words, 'consequences' for Gwen's actions. That's still to come as well…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**#CarthageMustBeDestroyed**


	7. CCW XX 18: Part 3

"_CCW XX 18_ is coming your way live from the University of Texas and the Frank Erwin Center," Cris Collinsworth says, "and this episode is brought to you by Snickers®: You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers Satisfies™."

"And also by Corona Extra®," Al Michaels adds, "which reminds you to Find Your Beach™…but it's been anything BUT a beach here on _XX_ so far—Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth making the call while Jeremy and Jonathan Ellis are…away…and from show start onward, it has been absolute chaos, cacophony and disorder all around—and we still have two matches left AND our CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson is scheduled to be FIRED tonight!"

"Commissioner Gordon said he was going to put his foot down on Gwen and her actions…and considering said actions, I can't justify any other way," Cris says. "I may be in the minority on this…but it'll be sad to see her go."

"And that begs the question: what will become of the CCW Females Championship once Gwen Tennyson is given the pink slip? Tonight's main event, the Highway Five-Way, will certainly have HEAVY ramifications in that department," Al states.

* * *

Carmen Sandiego is walking backstage in an unwholesome mood, punching a wall after losing to Aelita in the fifth One-Night Tournament matchup of the evening after appearing to come so close to victory. The Lady in Red kicks a nearby crate in anger and grits her teeth, snarling, "Uuugghh…that was my chance to break out, for Christ's sake! I HAD it! How does that pink abomination—I had her pinned! She couldn't kick out; she had to get the damn ropes…"

Carmen punches another wall in dismay…before Katniss Everdeen walks by, still recalling the conversation of earlier with Sandiego.

"Hey…nice effort against the streak, Carmen," Katniss says with a sly smile. "You DO have quite a story to tell now…not the one you had in mind though, I bet…"

Carmen looks at Katniss, who is clearly enjoying rubbing in Carmen having to eat her words on being so sure…

…

…

…

…and Carmen slaps Katniss in the face! Katniss grabs her cheek in surprise and recoil…and Carmen walks away, muttering, "Dumb brat…"

…

Katniss responds, though, by grabbing Carmen from behind and Head Slamming her into a wall! Katniss turns Carmen around to face her and starts beating away at her face, unappreciative of the slap from the Miss of Misdemeanor! Carmen responds with a Kneelift to the gut of Everdeen, Irish Whipping her into the wall now and starting to go to town with punches herself. Carmen hits a European Uppercut and then goes for a Short-Arm Clothesline…but Katniss ducks it and goes behind Carmen with a German Suplex! Katniss and Carmen both get up, both of them intent on inflicting more pain on one another. However, Reggie Rocket and Xena both enter the scene, standing in front of Katniss and holding her back as she picks up a nearby steel chair, preparing to strike Carmen across the face with it! The Rocket Girl and the rested Warrior Princess hold Katniss off while Carmen gets up, holding the back of her head…and glaring at Katniss, thinking about going at her again…

…

…before saying, "Another time…another place…" and slowly walking off-screen. Reggie and Xena both watch Carmen take her leave while Katniss resists her own urge to go after Sandiego for the moment.

* * *

"…I swear, is there something in the water here?!" Cris inquires. "Everything's going crazy here—there's not a single calm moment, from Gwen Ten to Chell to THEM now…"

"Carmen Sandiego and Katniss Everdeen sharing a LOT more than words in that exchange…" Al states.

_[When the sun goes down, down, down, down_

_Boy are you afraid of the dark—dark?_

_And when the lights go out, out, out, out_

_Tell me do you know where to start—start?_

_And when the base gets loud, loud, loud_

_That is when I feel a part (Ahhhhhh)_

_And when the world sleeps sound, sound, sound, sound_

_Well, the sound is the key to my heart—heart…]_

("We Run the Night" by Havana Brown feat. Pitbull plays)

The crowd gives a loud ovation as the tag team of May and Dawn make their way onto the stage, May clad in orange and Dawn in her favorite color blue. The two coordinators get the crowd fired up, raising their hands together before facing one another…and Dawn whispers and winks at May, "Right here…"

…to which May replies, "…right now!" high-fiving her partner and following her to the ring.

"The following is the penultimate match of _XX 18_, a Tag Team Match set for one fall!" Blader DJ announces. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 246 pounds, May and Dawn, the Poké-Coordinators!"

"One of the most popular tag teams in CCW and most popular in Animated as well!" says Al. "Tonight, they're in action here on _XX_ looking to knock off a former Women's Tag Team Champion and the current UFC Women's Bantamweight Champion."

"Oddly enough, these two ALSO were involved in some backstage banter with one another before leading up to this match," Cris says.

"Indeed—Prettier Muscle not exactly making friends with the Poké-Coordinators, and as a matter of fact, they even questioned Dawn's PREGNANCY…calling her fat, poking fun at her weight, and I bet a certain male Wong wasn't too thrilled hearing that from the _Biggest Loser_ trainer," Al says.

May and Dawn both stand on adjacent turnbuckles, raising their hands in the air and getting even more and even louder cheers…as the two of them await their opponents.

"Jillian's a professional trainer, Al; she can tell babies from body fat, for sure," Cris states. "So if she's saying Dawn's just fat…you have to be tempted to buy it from her, you know?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Al scoffs. "She's had that baby for months!"

"Hmph…and May's not exactly the most in-shape girl on the roster, either," Cris muses.

_[Whooooooooooa!_

_…_

_Whooooooooooa!_

_…_

_Whooooooooooa!_

_…_

_Whooooooooooa!_

_…_

_Let it go; blood drips from your camera _

_Just like a knife held in your hand _

_What you mad about? I don't know and I don't give a damn _

_Break the rules because I can]_

("Smoke and Mirrors" by Emphatic plays)

The crowd gives a loud negative reaction to Prettier Muscle as the arena lighting turns a light shade of blue.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 240 pounds, the team of Jillian Michaels and 'Rowdy' Ronda Rousey, Prettier Muscle!" Blader DJ says.

"Jillian Michaels and Ronda Rousey may've been also mocking May and Dawn's CCW losses to teams such as the Stark Sisters, but ever since losing a Tag Team Three-Way Dance for the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship against the Powerpuff Girls and Techno-Tongue—being the first team eliminated in that match, no less…" Al starts speaking while looking at the ramp, waiting for Jillian and Ronda to appear…

_[Let everybody_ _see _

_The future here in me _

_Just watch the wheels go round _

_I'll cheer as you go down!]_

…

…but Prettier Muscle don't come out from the back, much to May and Dawn's initial confusion.

"…aaaaand…where are Prettier Muscle?" Al inquires.

"Are they whipping a stagehand into shape back there?" Cris surmises. "They get so into their duty of making backstage fit that they might've forgotten about their…match…?"

Suddenly, Prettier Muscle are shown on the Titantron, and Jillian whistles at the Poké-Coordinators inside the ring, grabbing their attention. "Yo, ladies!" Jillian whistles again. "Up here and up yours!"

Ronda Rousey smirks as she adjusts the UFC Bantamweight Championship Belt on her shoulder.

"Why are they backstage? They have a match…" says Al.

"Normally, this would be the part of the show where Ronda and I walk down that aisle, ready to put yet ANOTHER tick in the Poké-Coordinator CCW 'L' column," Jillian says, "but while we were making our way to the ring, we couldn't help but notice…you two left your locker room open…" Jillian points to the open locker room door of the Poké-Coordinators as the camera pans out. "And we saw that and, well, a few things actually came to mind. First off, you two are Pokémon Coordinators; you have to tame and domesticate these 'Pokémon' to compete in these 'contests' and you have to get him into high gear and tiptop SHAPE…and looking at you alone, Dawn, I can only IMAGINE what that process is like…"

Dawn grimaces angrily as the fans boo Jillian's remark.

"I mean, if you can't take care of yourself, if you can't be fit, how can your POKÉMON be fit?" Jillian questions with a laugh. "And May, if you're FRIENDS with such a portly porker, how can YOUR Pokémon be fit either?"

May glares viciously at the _Biggest Loser_ personality on the big screen.

"But, as I found out, you two, believe it or not, have actually won quite a number of contests for yourselves… HOW?" Jillian asks incredulously.

"…Let's find out," Ronda says…before walking into the Poké-Coordinators locker room. Jillian, chortling, follows Rousey inside as well. Jillian shuts the door behind her.

"What are they doing…?" Al asks as May and Dawn are not amused. Rather, the two are worried…

Jillian notices a row of Poké Balls on the shelf…and her curiosity takes over as she picks one of the Poké Balls up.

"Hey—that's not yours! Put it down!" May shouts off-mic at Prettier Muscle.

"Oh, what did you say? Open it? Why didn't you say so sooner?" Jillian shrugs, opening the Poké-Ball…and releasing May's Munchlax, which appears on the locker room floor, confused. Munchlax looks around and blinks twice before noticing Prettier Muscle, gasping in surprise and wondering what is going on.

"Ronda, your turn," Jillian says. "Pick one from THAT shelf…"

"With pleasure," Ronda nods before walking to another shelf, picking up a second Poké Ball…

…

…and releasing Dawn's Mamoswine…which appears on the side of the room, fast asleep. Both Jillian and Ronda look at Mamoswine in sheer shock with widened eyes and surprise.

"Oh…my…God…" Jillian utters. "Ronda…we're gonna need a bigger treadmill for that…that THING…"

"Quit it already!" Dawn yells off-mic inside the ring herself.

Jillian and Ronda turn to Munchlax, who points to his own open mouth.

"Hm? You're hungry?" Ronda raises an eyebrow. "Of course you are—because the one thing you need to do right now is eat… I mean, look at you… Tch… What do Dawn and May even FEED you creatures?"

Ronda looks beside her…and her elbows knocks into a pot full of Poffins. Ronda snatches the pot and looks inside, taking a Poffin and sniffing it before handing it to Jillian. "The hell are these…?"

Jillian takes a whiff. "Ugh! The heck if I know…" Jillian coughs. "I don't know what food group THOSE would fall under…but obviously not the right food group for THESE tubbies. Let's try something else—something they should have tried a LONG time ago…"

Jillian reaches into her hooded sweatshirt pocket…and pulls out a bottle of Gaspari Nutrition MyoFusion® Probiotic Series Chocolate Peanut Butter protein powder.

"What are you doing?! What is that?!" May shouts to ears that are not listening.

"What is Jillian thinking?" asks Al.

"Hmmmm…should I go with…Chocolate Peanut Butter…or…" Jillian suddenly pulls out a second bottle, one with Gaspari Nutrition MyoFusion® Probiotic Series Banana Perfection protein powder. "…Banana Perfection…? Ronda, which do you think he'll like better?"

May's Munchlax grunts quizzically, not knowing what Jillian has in mind. Jillian shakes both of the bottles and awaits Ronda's reply.

"You know what?" Ronda speaks. "I think she needs BOTH…"

"BOTH?" Jillian repeats, raising an eyebrow…

…

…

…before grinning and saying, "I couldn't agree more."

…

Jillian opens both of the powders…

…and she dumps them both on top of Munchlax, bathing him in protein!

"WHAT THE HECK—HEY! THAT'S MAY'S POKÉMON!" Al exclaims.

"Her very OUT-OF-SHAPE Pokémon—Jillian's doing this for a good cause!" Cris insists.

"MUNCHLAX!" May shouts, bothered by what she is witnessing. Dawn yells for the fit duo to stop, but Jillian keeps pouring on the protein powders all over Munchlax!

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, FURBALL! Your MASTER did you wrong, but your NEW diet begins no—WHOA!" Ronda Rousey is interrupted by Dawn's Buneary, who flies onto the screen and Dizzy Punches at the MMA phenom!

"HEY! What is that rabbit doing?!" Cris protests.

"Saving her friend—that's what she's doing!" Al answers.

The crowd cheers for Buneary's interference, some of them even starting a "Buneary!" chant as Ronda is backed up against the wall by the Dizzy Punch, disoriented! Buneary yells at Prettier Muscle aggressively…

…before Jillian Michaels, having emptied out the protein powders, walks up to Buneary and asks, "Who the hell are you?! Trying to—WHAT THE?!"

Buneary doesn't even let Jillian finish, hitting HER with a Dizzy Punch as well! Buneary sends Jillian backwards into a garbage can in May and Dawn's locker room, the Poké-Coordinators cheering on the Rabbit Pokémon as she fends off the intruders. However, Ronda grabs one of Buneary's ears from behind!

"OH NO!" Al gasps.

Ronda pulls Buneary up off of the ground, holding her by just her ear and frowning. "If you wanted to join the workout regimen…all you had to do was ask!" Ronda says…

…

…

…

…before stepping over Buneary's ear, leaving her feet…

…

…

…and locking in a Cross EARBREAKER onto Buneary's long left ear!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, RONDA'S GOT DAWN'S BUNEARY IN A CROSS ARMBREAKER ON THE EAR! A CROSS EARBREAKER! COME ON; THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!" Al asserts crossly as the crowd boos massively for this bullying display!

May and Dawn are scared and worried, both of them exiting the ring and running to the back as fast as they possibly can, trying to head back to their locker room to help their Pokémon! Meanwhile, Ronda keeps the Cross Earbreaker applied, pulling Buneary's ear almost for thirty seconds straight as Jillian recovers. Jillian stands up, clutches her face…and stomps on the downed Buneary twice before yelling, "YOU WANNA PUNCH ME?! YOU WANNA PUNCH ME, HUH?! DO I LOOK LIKE SARAH MCLACHLAN?! DO I LOOK AFRAID TO HIT BACK?! WATCH ME!"

Munchlax tries to rub the protein powder out of his eyes…while Ronda Rousey pulls even HARDER on the left ear of Buneary! Munchlax backs up into Jillian Michaels's leg…

…

…

…

…and Michaels grabs Munchlax from behind…lifts him up…

…

…

…throws him into the air…

"No, no…"

…

…

…and drops him with the Biggest Loss!

"NO!" Al grieves.

"WOW, did you see the HEIGHT on that?! That's the biggest Biggest Loss I'VE ever seen!" Cris applauds.

"She just hit her Biggest Loss onto a POKÉMON, Cris! An INNOCENT Pokémon!" Al exclaims. "That is HEINOUS!"

Jillian looks down at her work, smiling from ear to ear…before hearing the sound of the doorknob. Jillian urges Ronda to let go of Buneary and stand up herself; the Rowdy One obliges…

…

…and as soon as May and Dawn barge in each with kendo sticks in hand, Prettier Muscle hightail it out of their locker room and out of sight! The crowd chants "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" at the fleeing fitness gurus.

"MUNCHLAX!" May yells in concern.

"BUNEARY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Dawn exclaims. "Oh, Buneary… DAMN IT, RONDA!"

"Those Prettier Muscle jerks are going to PAY for this!" May cries as she tries checking vital signs for her Munchlax. "Grrrr… Munchlax…"

The Poké-Coordinators aid their Pokémon as they both lie on the floor, Buneary's ear and Munchlax's head aching profusely.

"…DESPICABLE on the part of Rousey and Michaels…" Al grumbles.

"It's only despicable if you don't need the exercise, Cris!" Cris says. "Dawn and May should be THANKING them! They didn't even need a gym membership for that session!"

"Thankful my ass!" Al retorts…

* * *

…as the cameras switch to all five competitors in the _XX 18 _main event of the evening—Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson, Emmy, and Aelita in that order from left to right.

"Well…hopefully May and Dawn's Pokémon are okay from that…unnecessary attack—coming up NEXT, however, is the finals of the _Double X _One-Night Tournament to decide a new #1 Contender or perhaps a new HOLDER of the CCW Females Championship of the World!" Al says. "Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson, Emmy and Aelita all made it this far; who's going all the way? And after that…Gwen Tennyson, the CCW Females Champion, is going to be FIRED…"

* * *

Cameras now switch to Gwen Tennyson, who is sitting in a room by her lonesome, staring at the television.

"And speaking of the devil—and I mean that LITERALLY…" Al comments.

"The Alpha Bitch…perhaps pondering…what her final words are going to be…" Cris says.

"…_Double X 18_ returns NEXT!" says Al Michaels.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_("Break Me Down" by Red plays)_**

**_[Break me down!]_**

_(The camera shows pyro explosions going off at the CCW Ozone stage from the very first episode.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows Tom Brady standing by the ring apron with the CCW Universal Championship around his waist.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows Ares giving Ben Tennyson a Tombstone from Hell from the top of a ladder through a table.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Aran Ryan pulling down the Jackpot Briefcase.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Gwen Tennyson raising her CCW Females Championship over her head inside the ring.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows Ben Tennyson throwing up a Legend Killer pose from one of the corners of the ring.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Dan Kuso hitting a Pyrus-Plant onto Tom Brady in the middle of the ring.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows the Dragon Kids' entrance from the CCW/UWE Supershow.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Caesar hitting the Roman Slam onto Ares.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Kratos hitting a Bike Kick to El Blaze in mid-air.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows El Blaze hitting the Blaze of Glory to Jimmy Neutron.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Shao Kahn (The Masked Man) triggering fire from the four corner posts a la Kane.)_

**_Coming soon…_**

**_The biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_The showcase of the elite…_**

_…_

**_Live from Tokyo, Japan…_**

_…_

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_[Break me!]_**

* * *

"_CCW Zenith_, already scheduled to happen live from the Tokyo Dome," Al says, "the FINAL of the Big Three CCW PPVs and the grand stage for Character Championship Wrestling—you saw clips of Gwen Tennyson in that package…but once Gordon does the honors, she will NOT be appearing at that PPV, because she's going to be unemployed from here!"

"Commissioner Gordon plans to fire Gwen Tennyson on the spot tonight, effectively vacating the CCW Females Championship…" Cris says, "and the reason why is, well…because to kick this night off, Gwen Tennyson STABBED fellow commentator Jonathan Ellis in cold blood…nearly MURDERING the young man right in front of us…and for that, Gordon is going to take action for Gwen Ten crossing the line…"

"…Truly reprehensible on the part of Gwen Tennyson—a different level of reprehensible from anything we've seen from her," Al comments.

"Agreed…but Prettier Muscle just did something GREAT!" Cris praises. "They gave May and Dawn's Pokémon a free workout, complete with meal and stretches! You have to give them credit; Jillian's no Sarah McLachlan, but she is a HELL of a humanitarian!"

"Ugh…HARDLY…" Al shakes his head. "I'll say this much: May and Dawn are going to be thinking of nothing else but PAYBACK for a good while after THAT display… Poor Munchlax and poor Buneary…just terrible…"

"More like poor Mamoswine! He slept through the whole thing and missed it!" Cris groans. "Awww, he'll get his workout next time…"

Al rolls his eyes and resists the urge to smack Cris.

…

The crowd starts to get restless…before Blader DJ says, "Ladies and gentlemen, this match is the Finals of the _XX 18 _One-Night Tournament, a Highway Five-Way Match to determine the #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship! The first wrestler to obtain a pinfall or a submission inside the ring will be declared the winner!"

…

_[Violated_

_So degraded_

_The show has just begun_

_(Three, two, one!) Dominated_

_By all you hated_

_This will make you ULTRAnumb_

_(Three, two, one!)]_

("ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli plays)

Jenny Wakeman is the first to walk down to the ring to a throng of cheers and some "JENNY WAKEMAN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chants.

"First, from Tremorton, USA, weighing 121 pounds, 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!" Blader DJ says.

"The first woman to qualify for the Highway Five-Way after defeating Xena in tonight's opening match," Al says, "and she may be the first woman ever to say she has held both the CCW Females AND Women's Tag Team Championship!"

"FWA-winning Former Tag Team Champion of the Year," Cris notes. "She's already taken a step back to possible gold—here's hoping this Five-Way turns out better for her than it WOULD HAVE for her partner."

…

("Let Battle Commence" by West One Music plays)

Arya Stark walks down to the ring, spotlight on her through the darkened arena, receiving a mix of cheers and boos.

"Second, from Winterfell, weighing 101 pounds even, Arya Stark!" Blader DJ says.

"Sansa's backstage this time to watch Arya Stark her sister possibly wrestle her way to singles gold for House Stark," Al says.

"Arya defeated Mileena to make it here, and after seeing that Guillotine Choke of hers, I'd have to say that Arya Stark WOULD be a potential favorite of mine…"

_[We're aaall wooden puuuuppets on a striiiing!_

_Like marionettes, we dance around for the world to see! (World to see)_

_One by one, she'll drop us all if we don't sing_

_We'll always be her puuuuppets on a striiiiiiiiiiiing!]_

("Puppets on a String" by Dale Oliver plays)

"…if I didn't have THIS women pegged as the favorite already—the freshest woman in the match!" Cris asserts as Lisa Simpson saunters onto the stage, drawing a crown on her own head, signifying her status as the Crown Jewel of CCW.

"Third, from Springfield, USA, weighing 119 pounds, Lisa Simpson!" Blader DJ says over the crowd's boos.

"Cris makes a good point – Lisa Simpson IS the freshest body in the contest, what with having the shortest match in the first round at only thirty seconds defeating Mystique Sonia…after Sonia had been BRUTALLY assaulted by a surly Gwen Tennyson," says Al.

"Lisa's got destiny AND fatigue on her side here! All of the other four participants are going into this hurt and/or exhausted!" Cris notes.

"And THIS girl up next…may be the MOST hurt or exhausted of them all…" Al states.

_[God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop meeeeeee!]_

("Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays)

To a thunderous ovation, Emmy slowly walks down to the ring, taking her time and gingerly making her way there. Emmy gives one nearby fan a high-five before slowly rolling underneath the bottom rope and climbing to the second rope and signaling that her path to the Title will be realized here!

"Fourth, from the Playroom, weighing 111 pounds, Emmy!" Blader DJ announces.

"Emmy's certainly proven to be Unbreakable through _Nevermore_, the FWAs and tonight, winning THREE grueling matches with odds against her in a big way," says Al. "But the odds have NEVER been against her as much as this since her return!"

"I don't know what's keeping Emmy standing, but expect whatever it is to be the first casualty once that bell rings!" Cris remarks.

"The late addition to the Tournament won what became a Triple Threat Match between her, Blossom and Trixie Tang; could Emmy get the Females Championship opportunity she has strived for since her return…"

_[She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_In the bustling sidewalk_

_Moving like a river so sad_

_So hey, where we going?_

_Tell me where we've gone_

_Was there love and fury_

_Energy and passion?]_

("Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays)

"…or will the undefeated _Code Lyoko_ lady punch HER ticket to the Females crown?" Al says as the fans cheer loudly for the Lyoko Princess as she rounds out the wrestlers inside the ring.

"And fifth and last, now residing in Paris, France, weighing 135 pounds, Aelita!" Blader DJ says.

"Unbeaten in CCW, and she defeated Carmen Sandiego in the last match in the tournament's first round!" Al notes. "Tonight, she faces three women she's never opposed in the ring before and one person whom she HAS… How will Aelita rise to THIS challenge?"

"Or how will the CHALLENGE crush HER?" Cris says. "You talk about bad odds? Emmy's the definition of bad odds, but Aelita's not too far off of that page in the dictionary! In terms of fatigue, she's had the LEAST amount of time to rest up! And with Prettier Muscle vs. The Poké-Coordinators getting debunked, Aelita had even LESS time to prepare! Lisa Simpson is at the MOST distinct advantage—then Jenny, then Arya, THEN Aelita…and Emmy in dead last."

All five of the women inside the ring eye each other as referee Lonny Cunningham checks to see if all of them are ready.

"Which of these five has the CCW Females Championship in her future? The answer comes now!" Al says as Cunningham calls for the bell!

The crowd pops for the start of the main event; Emmy pursues Lisa Simpson and engages her in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up, running into her and entering the hold. Lisa manages to swing around and push Emmy into the ropes while Arya goes back and forth with leg kicks to Aelita and Jenny. Arya Irish Whips Jenny into the ropes and then delivers a Drop Toe Hold. Lisa goes for a Knife Edge Chop to Emmy, but Emmy counters, performs a Standing Switch, and Chops Lisa in the corner instead. Arya tries to punch Aelita, but Aelita blocks it and fires with a punch of her own. Emmy stands on the second rope…and executes a Monkey Flip that sends Lisa Simpson across the ring! Emmy stands up and waits for Lisa to stand, running at her…only to eat a Calf Kick from Jenny Wakeman dead to the jaw!

"OH! Emmy gets up-ended!" Al exclaims.

"Told ya—first to go!" Cris gloats. "Hope that jaw's busted."

Emmy rolls out of the ring…and Lisa goes for a Clothesline to Jenny, but the Teenage Robot ducks it, hits the ropes herself and Clotheslines Lisa over the top rope and to the ring apron. Aelita grabs Arya Stark and hits a Snapmare before nailing her with a Soccer Kick right to the spine. Arya winces…and then Jenny grabs Aelita by the head, taking her down with a Snapmare and scoring with two Soccer Kicks to the back! Jenny takes a step to the side…and Lisa grabs her by the head, Snapmaring her and delivering three Soccer Kicks to the robot! Lisa taunts to the fans…and then Emmy Snapmares Lisa down, hitting FOUR Soccer Kicks to the back herself! The crowd cheers, and Emmy hits the ropes.

"Little bit of one-upmanship from everyone there! And EMMY Dropkicks Lisa!" Al calls as Emmy follows up her Dropkick with a pin onto Lisa Simpson: 1…

…

Jenny, Aelita, and Arya all break up the pin, attacking Emmy with clubbing blows to the back. They wear Emmy down as a threesome, and then Aelita and Jenny Double Irish Whip Emmy across the ring. Arya stands in front of Emmy, pops her up…and Aelita and Jenny both Dropkick Emmy out of the air!

"OH MY GOSH!" Al exclaims. "Arya, Aelita and Jenny triple up and Emmy gets FOUR FEET to the body! And that's what Emmy has to avoid—if she gets consistently double-teamed or triple-teamed like that, her chances of victory will dwindle even FURTHER than otherwise!"

Jenny and Aelita both stand up…and Jenny goes for a quick Schoolgirl roll-up on Aelita! The ref counts 1…2…Aelita kicks out! Arya grabs Emmy by the head and Head Slams her into the corner. Then Arya works over Emmy with repeated gut kicks. Aelita grabs Jenny in a Side Headlock and takes Wakeman down. Aelita holds the Teenage Robot down onto the mat…but Lisa Simpson cuts in with a Side Headlock of her own onto Aelita, holding HER down. Lisa wrenches down on the skull of the Lyoko Princess for ten seconds, hanging on…before Aelita and Jenny both struggle to vertical bases. Aelita lifts Lisa up for a Back Suplex…and Lisa lands behind Aelita and Jenny onto her feet. Then Jenny lifts Aelita up…

…

…and as Jenny drops Aelita with a Back Suplex, Lisa catches Aelita on the way down with a Neckbreaker!

"And there's MORE tandem offense!" Al says.

"Great awareness and athleticism from Lisa Simpson!" Cris praises.

Both Lisa and Jenny try pinning Aelita…and they bump into each other as a result. Lisa and Jenny trade punches on their knees…before Lisa grabs one of Jenny's metal pigtails and slams her down with a Facebuster! Lisa applies a Front Chancery, starts slowly standing up with Wakeman…clubbing Jenny in the spine along the way. Lisa Irish Whips Jenny into a corner and charges at her with a High Knee to the chest! Lisa turns around…and Arya's Irish Whip attempt is reversed by Emmy, sending Arya into Lisa into Jenny into the corner! All three of them end up stacked up in the corner, and Emmy catches her bearings, surveys the situation…

"We talked about Emmy getting attacked one-on-three…but right now, she's got an opening to go one-on-three in the OTHER direction!" says Al.

…

…

…and then executes a Cannonball Cross Body into a standing Arya Stark, bringing her down! Arya falls, Emmy gets another head of steam…and hits a second Cannonball Cross Body, this one into Lisa! Lisa drops, and Emmy runs for it a third time…

…

…and Emmy crashes into Jenny…but Jenny holds onto Emmy's body in the Cannonball, holding her in a Prawn Hold… walks a few steps forward…

…

…

…

…and Jenny-Oops Emmy face-first onto the second turnbuckle!

"AND EMMY'S MOMENTUM GETS DERAILED MASSIVELY!" Al shouts.

"WHAT A REVERSAL! WHAT A REVERSAL BY JENNY WAKEMAN!" Cris yells. "Emmy's face may be reduced to a Sloppy Joe when this is over!"

Jenny picks Emmy up off of the second turnbuckle, pulls her away and covers her: 1…

2…

…

…Aelita breaks up the pin! Aelita kicks Jenny in the chest and picks Jenny up off of the mat. Aelita scores with a Forearm Smash and then a Gutbuster across her own knee. Aelita walks over to Lisa thereafter…and Lisa pokes her in the eyes, opening up the daughter of Homer to execute a Vertical Suplex. Lisa hits the ropes, and scores a Knee Drop across the face before standing up and stomping away at the Lyoko Princess repeatedly. Lisa hits five…ten…fifteen…SEVENTEEN straight stomps before Baseball Slide Dropkicking Jenny underneath the ropes and to the arena floor. Lisa smirks, hits the ropes…

…

…and…Arya pulls the top rope down, forcing Lisa to fall to the floor!

"Gosh, you can't keep your eyes off of ANYONE in this match!" states Cris. "Everywhere you look, someone's trying to take your head off, and with the CCW Females Championship in the balance, why the hell wouldn't they?"

Arya stands up, runs at the downed Aelita herself…and Aelita drops down, then goes for a leapfrog, but Arya Stark stops short of Aelita's landing and Biel Throws her down and out of the squared circle. Aelita starts to stand up to her feet…and Arya readies herself inside the ring to some of the cheers of the crowd…

…

…and Stark hits the ropes…

…

…

…hitting a Topé Con Hilo onto Aelita!

"ARYAAAA…SOARING AND SCORING! Soaring and scoring is the youth of Winterfell!" Al shouts.

Arya quickly slides inside the ring, recovering from the Topé to the floor…and she sees Lisa Simpson on the outside. Arya hits the ropes…

…

…

…and Emmy Springboard Dropkicks Arya from an adjacent set of ropes, nailing Arya in the side of the face and sending her outside the ring!

"May be going for it AGAIIII—OHHHH! Emmy with the cutoff! The PBS Kid cuts Arya off at the pass!" Al calls.

"Good news—she saves Simpson! Bad news—SHE saves Simpson!" Cris complains.

Emmy hits the ropes herself…

"And now it's EMMY'S turn!" Al yells.

…

…

…

…

…and the six-year-old crashes onto Arya with a Corkscrew Plancha! The crowd explodes in awe and delight, though Emmy clutches her torso with tremendous urgency, feeling the whole impact of the dive herself…

…

…

…

…and then Jenny Wakeman hits the ropes and scores with a Shooting Star Plancha onto Emmy!

"This Highway Five-Way's already reaching highway-esque speeds!" Cris quips. "Arya flying, Emmy flying, there's JENNY flying!"

Jenny gets up, and Arya struggles to her feet…

…

…

…

…and they both get taken down by Lisa Simpson with a Triangle Plancha!

"Wait a minute—SIMPSON! Lisa Simpson as well!" Al shouts.

"The Destined One has HER say on the matter!" Cris says. "The freshest woman in the match watches everyone take each other out and then picks HER own spot and delivers!

"This Highway Five-Way Match is already in high gear, and it's going to continue through the commercial break—we'll be back with more action! Simpson, Emmy, Wakeman, Stark and Aelita battling it out!" Al proclaims as all five women are down and _XX_ goes to break.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from the commercial break, Emmy has Jenny set up for the Tumbling Dragon Rolling Dragon Suplex…but in mid-move, Jenny turns it into an Arm Drag!

"The Highway Five-Way finals of tonight _XX 18 _One-Night Tournament continues—OH, SPINNING HEEL KICK BY JENNY!" calls Al. "Emmy and Jenny only TWO of the participants…"

Jenny hits a Standing Moonsault as Al talks on!

"…in this match as Jenny covers EMMY—"

Arya Stark breaks up the subsequent pin with a Diving Headbutt to the back of Jenny's head!

"—OHHH! And there's ANOTHER one of the participants, Arya Stark!" Al completes. "The others are Lisa Simpson and Aelita!"

Arya watches Jenny rolls out of harm's way…before hitting the ropes and Leg Dropping Emmy hard. Arya picks Emmy up and Snap Suplexes her, floating over backwards to his feet…and Roundhouse Kicks the side of Emmy's skull HARD, the blow resonating throughout the building!

"Emmy may be CONCUSSED—did you HEAR that blow?! God…!" shouts Al.

"Music to the ears, Al! Music to the ears!" Cris replies.

Arya pulls Emmy up to her feet, puts her in a Standing Headscissors…and delivers a Bridging Powerbomb! Arya holds Emmy down for a pinning attempt: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.789 Aelita Scissor Kicks the back of Arya's head, breaking up the pin!

"…ma—OH, OF ALL THE PEOPLE…" Cris bickers.

"Aelita used that Scissors Kick on her way to beating Carmen Sandiego; there it is AGAIN on Arya Stark," says Al.

Aelita goes to the ring apron as Emmy is writhing in pain. Aelita picks her spot…

…

…and executes a Springboard Double Foot Stomp right to the clavicle of the _Dragon Tales _character! Aelita turns around and pins Emmy, hooking the near leg.

"Jenny went for a pin on Emmy…" Al notes as the ref counts 1…

"…as did Arya…"

2…

"…and now Aelita's doing the SAME…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.815 Lisa grabs Aelita, pulls her off of Emmy, and chucks her into the steel ring post!

"OH—but Aelita, like those before her, is interrupted!" Al calls.

"Yes!" Cris cheers.

Lisa grabs Emmy next herself…fakes an Irish Whip and scores with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker across the knee! Lisa covers Emmy, taking her turn: 1…

"Perfect! Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8345 Jenny makes the save, Double Sledging Lisa's back!

"…mat—NOOOOT mate…thanks to Wakeman…" Cris crosses his arms.

"As we mentioned before, you can't get complacent in a match like this," Al remarks.

Jenny punches at Lisa three times to the top of the forehead…before attempting a Body Slam…only for Lisa to land behind Jenny and perform a German Suplex! Lisa stands up and Arya is up as well…but not for long as Arya eats a Simpson Clothesline! Lisa finds herself as the sole female standing, prompting her to nod and taunt the fans, raising both hands and mouthing, "This was destined to happen…" while retaining said grin.

"Indeed it was, Lisa—indeed it WAS destined to happen!" Cris agrees.

"Not sure about THAT declaration…but Lisa is certainly in full control right now," says Al.

Lisa grabs Aelita and places her onto the top rope before Chopping her right across the chest. Lisa climbs up to the top rope after Aelita, throwing two punches to the head while perched up there. Lisa adds a punch to the midsection as well before grabbing Aelita's arms…hooking them up…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting a Butterfly Superplex! Aelita falls hard onto her back and the Crown Jewel pins her: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Aelita gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—awwwww, that would have been PERFECT! Lisa wins, Aelita's streak ends, Lisa WINS…" Cris bemoans what could have been.

Lisa rakes her boot across Aelita's face…and then moves over to Arya. Lisa Irish Whips her into the ropes…and goes for a Hip Toss…

…

…

…but Arya blocks it, counters with a knee to the gut…and places her leg on the back of Lisa's head. Arya flips over Lisa and lands lateral to her, grabbing her and delivering a Belly-to-Back Suplex! The crowd pops for this maneuver as Arya adds to her offense with a Back Kick to the gut and a Spinning Jawbreaker that backs Lisa up into a corner. Arya stands up, backing into the opposite corner confidently…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…Lisa blocks the Flying Needle with a Rope-Aided Big Boot to the face!

"OH! Arya goes FLYING out of the air as the Flying Needle CANNOT connect!" says Al.

Arya falls hard and Lisa goes to the top rope…

…

…

…

…and Arya gets a semi-vertical base, only to receive a Diving Bulldog!

"DIVING BULLDOG! Bart may be decent at it, but Lisa's got a way all to her own!" Cris declares proudly.

Lisa covers Arya: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Arya gets her shoulder up, and just as she does, Lisa goes for a second pinning attempt that is immediately broken up by Jenny with a stomp. Jenny waits for Lisa to stand up…and the Teenage Robot hits the ropes…and delivers a Dropkick to Lisa's knee! Jenny hits the adjacent ropes and scores with a Kneelift to Lisa face…hitting the ropes once again, this time across the ring…

…

…

…

…and…Lisa catches her on the way with a Northern Lights Suplex! Lisa can't keep the bridge, but she manages to lateral press her way into a pinning combination!

"Jenny able to string together some moves—but THERE'S Simpson!" Al says.

"NICELY DONE!" Cris cheers.

The referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"…mat—NO! Jenny gets her shoulder up! And this is taking longer than I thought it would!" Cris says.

"Lisa's gotten FOUR near-falls, one for each girl," Al points out. "She's clearly in the driver's seat, and maybe she could be a move away from clinching it!"

"I agree, I agree!" Cris nods.

Lisa sees Jenny start to get up…and the yellow character applies an Inverted Facelock. She swings her leg backward…

"Thinking Yellow Card DDT…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny spins out of the Inverted Facelock, grabs Lisa by the waist, and delivers a Stun Gun! Lisa recoils to the middle of the ring…and Jenny shakes a few cobwebs loose before waiting for Lisa to stand and delivering a Running Mat Slam—and running into a Mat Slam herself from Aelita! Aelita picks Jenny up shortly afterward, hooks up a Hammerlock…then hangs onto the Hammerlock while carrying Jenny in a Front Slam position…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita delivers a Hammerlock Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker!

"WOW! What an innovative maneuver—I don't think I've seen Aelita use THAT before!" says Al.

"I could go WITHOUT seeing her use it ever again," Cris dryly adds.

"That was very well executed, Cris!" Al asserts.

"Therein lies the problem," Cris deadpans.

Aelita picks Lisa up for a Brainbuster…but Lisa lands on her feet, countering with a knee to the top of the head! Lisa lands on her feet, kicks Aelita in the gut and goes for the Silver Spoon DDT…but Aelita twists herself free, grabs Lisa in a Waist Lock, and delivers a German Suplex…before hanging onto the Destined One, standing up…and hitting a SECOND German Suplex! Aelita still hangs onto Lisa, keeping the German applied…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita hurls Lisa into a corner with a German Suplex that knocks her back into the turnbuckles!

"THREE consecutive Germans, ANOTHER maneuver unseen from Aelita—shades of one Takashi Komuro; his variation's called the Three Alternate Deaths!" Al says. "And death number three was, naturally, the most painful!"

Aelita sets Lisa up to the top rope, a reversal of roles from earlier now. Aelita climbs to the top…

…

…

…and she puts Lisa in a Fireman's Carry. Lisa tries to scramble free with elbows and knees, but Aelita hangs onto Lisa on her shoulders. Suddenly, Jenny Wakeman gets back up and climbs to the middle rope, wrapping her arms around Aelita. Jenny makes like she is about to toss Aelita out of the corner…

…but before she can, Arya Stark rocks her with a Flying Needle to the back of the head!

"Jenny knows positions like this all too WELL FROM _NEVERMORE_…!" Al shouts as Arya's Dropkick connects, "BUT ARYA STARK HAD SOMETHING TO SAY FOR HERSELF FIRST!"

"She sure did—BANG!" winces Cris. "That hurt ME…"

Arya now takes Jenny's place, grabbing Aelita by the waist for her own German Suplex. Arya starts leaning back…

…

…

…

…but then Emmy comes in, grabs Arya in an Elevated Prawn Hold…and the crowd gasps…

…

…

…

…and then bursts into cheers as Emmy Powerbombs Arya, who German Suplexes Aelita, who Samoan Drops Lisa, completing the Tower of Doom!

"Wait a sec—Emmy! EMMY!" Al exclaims. "AND THEY ALL FALL LIKE JENGA PIECES TO THE CANVAS! WHAT A THUNDEROUS TOWER OF DOOM!"

"Lisa Simpson, unfortunately, took the brunt of it, but EVERYBODY involved has to be spent from that!" Cris comments.

"Who's going to rise FIRST? Emmy's had some time to recoup out of this match in the background…" Al says.

…

…

Slowly Emmy starts to get to his feet. Jenny Wakeman, aching from the Flying Needle, does likewise. The two girls start trading punches, the crowd watching with bated breath as both six-year-old girl and sixteen-year-old robot go shot for shot. Soon Emmy starts rallying with punches to Jenny's head, even as blood starts to trickle from her own, the bandages of _Nevermore_ completely soaked. Emmy hits the ropes…

…

…

…and runs into an Inverted Atomic Drop from Jenny! Some fans cheer and some boo; Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…and runs into her OWN Inverted Atomic Drop! Now Emmy hits the ropes…

…and Jenny does the same…

…

…

…

….and Jenny fires with a Clothesline that Emmy forward rolls underneath to dodge; Jenny turns around and Emmy clobbers her with a Pelé Kick!

"PELÉ KICK! ODE TO MIGUELITO!" Al yells.

Emmy gets back up and sees Aelita charging at her. Emmy leaps up and catches her in a Frankensteiner, hooking both legs thereafter and Rana Pinning her! The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"COULD EMMY BE THE—noooo, the streak remains intact as Aelita kicks out!" Al commentates.

Emmy staggers into a corner…and Jenny starts to stand herself. Emmy jumps off of the middle rope in the corner…

…

…

…and delivers a Corner Springboard Cross Body Block! Emmy holds her ribs again, feeling every bit of the impact as much as her foe did; Arya gets up and Emmy tries an Irish Whip…but Arya reverses it. Arya goes for a Dropkick to knock Emmy down…but Emmy latches onto the ring ropes! Arya bumps onto her back, and Emmy grabs Arya by the legs. Emmy pauses…slowly tips over…

…

…

…

…

…and Catapults her clean over the top rope and out of the ring!

"A second wind perhaps for the optimist!" says Al.

"I'm NOT watching this—I'm NOT watching this!" Cris growls. "Lisa, stop her!"

Lisa runs at Emmy…

…

…and gets kicked in the gut, followed by a Cassie Driver!

"CASSIE DRIVER CONNECTS!" says Al.

"NO!" Cris bangs the desk.

Emmy hands onto Lisa for the pin: 1…

"EMMY'S GOING TO…"

2…

"…FINALLY GET HER…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Lisa kicks out!

"…TITLE MA—NO, SHE ISN'T! Not if Lisa can prevent such a thing, and she just did!" Al comments.

Emmy stands up, checks the count with the referee…sighs, and measures Simpson. The six-year-old waits for Lisa to turn to face her…

…

…

…

…hooks the head in a Front Facelock…

"Time for things to get Definite!" Al quips.

…

…

…

…

…and jumps…only to get pushed off at the last second! Emmy lands onto her feet and runs at Lisa—only to get ensnared in a Sleeper Hold!

"SLEEPER! SLEEPER!" Al shouts.

"THIS IS THE WORST HOLD YOU WANT TO BE IN IF YOU'RE EMMY! LISA'S GOT IT LOCKED IN! SLEEPER HOLD—BALLGAME! BALLGAME, BABY!" Cris yells.

"Emmy may fall out of consciousness if she can't escape this! And the ropes are of little assistance per the Five-Way rules!" Al reminds.

Lisa keeps a tight grip on the Sleeper Hold on Emmy, trying to obtain the night's second submission victory, yelling at the top of her lungs as she incapacitates the Pioneer of _XX_!

"We may not have a Wrestling Goddess as our Females Champion in time, but a Crown Jewel of a Champion sounds epic to me!" Cris smiles.

Lisa maintains the pressure on the Sleeper, Emmy's arms slowly and slowly getting limper. The fans chant "EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!" to try and will the three-time FWA-winning talent to fight out of the predicament. Emmy tries to elbow out of it weakly…but all she can manage to do is back Lisa up to the ropes while Lisa keeps the Sleeper cinched in. Lisa tightens her grip even more, hoping for Emmy to tap out…

"There can't be anything left, you would think!" Al says.

"Exactly! Check her arms, ref! I think she may be knocked out! Give it to Lisa already!" Cris states…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny Wakeman runs the ropes and hits an XJ9 to Lisa's exposed back by the ropes, forcing Lisa to let go of Emmy and lose her grip!

"If Emmy subm—JENNY! OH MY GOSH, XJ9 BY JENNY! Where did THAT come from?!" Al is stunned, as is the crowd!

"I don't know, but I'd like to know so I can curse that place to hell—Lisa HAD it!" Cris complains.

"But what that does, Cris, is that it keeps the match going, which Jenny NEEDED to do—it's one fall to a finish!" Al says.

"I know, I know…" Cris drearily says.

Emmy tumbles out of Lisa's clutches and to the mat while Lisa has her back turned to Jenny, who is on the apron…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny delivers a Springboard Inverted Frankensteiner to Lisa!

"OH, RIGHT ON HER HEAD! Like an Inverted West Coast Pop á la Rey Mysterio, Jr.!" Al says.

…

As soon as Jenny stands up, Aelita runs to the ropes, lands on the middle rope and delivers a Springboard Clothesline!

"AELITA—SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! Action everywhere!" Al exclaims.

Jenny falls to the mat and Aelita tries to pin the Teenage Robot: 1…

"Come oooon…"

2…

"SOMEONE break it up, please!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.895 Jenny kicks out!

"OR Jenny can just kick out—I'm okay with that too…" Cris remarks. "As long as Aelita's not winning…"

"I STILL have yet to know what you have against Aelita…" Al mumbles.

Aelita begins to stand…

…

…and Arya, back in the ring, slides in with a Schoolgirl Pin!

"WAITWAITWAIT—SCHOOLGIRL! ARYA!" Al exclaims.

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Lisa Simpson performs a Sunset Flip onto Arya, breaking up Arya's grip on Aelita and holding her down for the pin herself!

"YEAH! LISA WITH THE PIN NOW! BRILLIANT!" Cris shouts.

"Now it's SIMPSON!" Al yells.

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Arya manages to kick out! Both she and Lisa stand up…and Aelita hits them both with a Double Complete Shot! Aelita stands…and Jenny hits her with a Russian Leg Sweep, leaving her standing tall!

"Just when one of these ladies thinks she has it, someone else swoops in!" Al says. "Jenny Wakeman now… She's pointing to the top rope and I think she's looking to bring some finality to this one…"

"And Aelita's the one with the target from the Teenage Robot—look at the positioning!" says Cris.

Jenny Wakeman goes to the top turnbuckle, Aelita lying supine on the canvas and the Teenage Robot ready to punch her ticket to _Pandemonium_. Jenny postures up…

…

…

…

…and she goes for a 450 Splash…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy, from the apron, pulls Aelita out of the way, causing Jenny to crash and burn!

"NOBODY HOME THANKS TO EMMY!" Al shouts. "EMMY PRESERVES AELITA FROM JENNY'S 450!"

Jenny comes up clutching her own midsection…

…

…

…and Emmy gets in, stands up…

…

…

…

…and Emmy hits Jenny with the Z.O.Z.!

"Z.O.Z.!" Al exclaims. "EMMY COULD BE A DEFINITELY-DT AWAY FROM BECOMING #1 CONTENDER!"

"NONONONONONONONO! JENNY, ANYONE BUT AELITA, LOOK ALIVE!" Cris pleads.

Emmy hooks Jenny up in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before she can jump up, Lisa Simpson grabs Emmy for an Inverted Facelock!

"UH-OH!" Al gasps.

"This just got GOOD!" Cris sings.

…

…

…

But suddenly, Arya Stark hits Lisa Simpson with an Arry Strike, causing Lisa to fall back and Inverted DDT Emmy, who falls back herself and DDTs Jenny Wakeman!

"ARYA! ARRY STRIKE!" Al calls. "AND THE ARRY STRIKE CAUSES ONE HELL OF A CHAIN REACTION!"

"**THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" the crowd shows its appreciation for the Highway Five-Way action in the match as the Stark Sister starts to get to her feet. All of the other members of the match are weakened; Aelita is in the corner pulling herself together already. Arya watches the scene in front of her…and starts to set everybody else up…Irish Whipping Lisa…then Emmy…then Jenny into the vacant three corners of the ring, standing in the middle and panting heavily. Arya stamps her foot twice…

…

…

…

…and hits a Flying Needle to Aelita!

"YEEEEES!" Cris applauds for this.

…

Then Arya hits one on Jenny!

"OHHHHHHHH!" Cris winces at this.

…

Then Arya gives Emmy a Flying Needle!

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Cris cheers louder for this.

…

…

Then Arya hits Lisa with a fourth Flying Needle!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cris groans at this.

"FOUR FLYING NEEDLES, FOUR BALLISTIC KICKS!" Al exclaims.

…

Arya hooks Lisa's head…steps up off of the second turnbuckle…

"And this is how she beat Mileena…"

…

…

…and Arya hits a DDT…then turns it into a Guillotine!

"EDDARD'S GUILLOTINE!" shouts Al. "EDDARD'S GUILLOTINE LOCKED IN! IF LISA SUBMITS, ARYA GETS THE TITLE SHOT!"

"LISA'S GOT TO FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE THIS, SOMEHOW!" Cris yells.

The crowd chants, "ARYA! ARYA! ARYA! ARYA!" as the young Stark tightens the hold further and further.

"THIS CROWD'S BEHIND ARYA! THEY WANT TO SEE LISA TAP—HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Al screams…

…

…

…as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup raid the ring and attack Arya, breaking up Eddard's Guillotine!

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THE PPG! WHAT ARE THEY OUT HERE FOR?!" Al shouts.

"WHY DO YOU THINK?! THE STARK SISTERS ATTACKED BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP BEFORE; NOW THEY'RE RETURNING IN KIND!" Cris shouts back over the crowd's boos. "Arya, you did good, but you and your sister should have NEVER made enemies with the Powerpuff Girls! THAT was a massive mistake! And it looks like YOU'RE paying the price!"

Arya starts to groggily stand up, holding her ribs and her head…

…

…

…

…and Bubbles and Buttercup combine to nail a Capo Kick and a Spear simultaneously!

"And Arya is getting picked apart!" says Al. "Just as this match was reaching a level so great—DAMN IT!"

"Turnabout's fair!" Cris shrugs.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all signal for their Triple Powerbomb, now dubbed the Ultrabomb. They get into position…Blossom and Bubbles about to lift Arya onto Buttercup's shoulders…

…

…

…

…but in runs Sansa Stark to hammer at the PPG!

"SANSA RUNNING DOWN TO HELP HER SISTER!" Al exclaims.

Sansa hits a Polish Hammer to the chest of Bubbles, then one to Blossom, then one to Buttercup, trying to set things straight. Sansa hits a Body Slam to Blossom, and then another Polish Hammer to Buttercup. Sansa grabs Blossom by the arm, twists it and goes for the Lady Slayer…but Bubbles grabs Sansa's arm before she can deliver the maneuver. Bubbles hooks the arm and has Sansa set up for the Bubblevicious…

"But the numbers game! It gets you every time—just ask Techno-Tongue from _Nevermore_!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…but then…Skarlet and Mileena hit a Double Chop Block to Bubbles in mid-lift!

"WHAT?! KOLDBLOOD?!" Al is surprised, but the crowd cheers!

"WHAT ARE THOSE TWO MISFITS DOING OUT HERE?!" Cris questions, none too happy to see them.

Buttercup and Blossom, also caught off guard, are assaulted with strikes by Mileena and Skarlet, who punch them each into corners and climb onto the middle ropes in both corners, delivering ten brutal punches to the tops of their heads. Sansa, freed from the grip of Bubbles, stands still and watches Koldblood attacking Bubbles and Blossom, also genuinely surprised by it all. Bubbles regains her footing…and runs at Bubbles, who is Backdropped to the apron…

…

…and then Lannister Kicked off of said apron by Sansa, knocking Bubbles off of her feet to the arena floor!

"And the Lannister Kick takes Bubbles out!" says Al.

Mileena grabs Buttercup in a Fireman's Carry out of the corner…walks over to the ropes…and delivers a Fireman's Carry Takeover over the top rope and to the floor! Skarlet grabs Blossom and throws her out as well before going to the outside and continuing her onslaught, forcing the PPG to retreat to the back! Mileena looks at Arya, who is on her knees observing this…and gives her a thumbs-up before following Skarlet to force the PPG to backpedal.

"Koldblood…just HELPED the Starks eradicate the Powerpuff Girls!" Al says. "Mileena and Skarlet sticking up for Psymon's so-claimed 'cousins'!"

"They AREN'T his cousins! They aren't RELATED to him whatsoever!" Cris shouts.

"Well, they sure defended Arya like family!" Al states.

Sansa looks at Arya…both of the Starks sharing the same look of bewilderment…but then Sansa points at a groggy Emmy next to Arya, reminding her younger sister of the match still in progress. Sansa leaves the ring and heads to the back herself…

…

…

…while Arya turns to Emmy as the latter is on her knees. Arya hits one…two…three shoot kicks…and then…

…

…Arya grabs the bandage off of Emmy's skull and pulls it off of her, revealing her bleeding wound and forehead!

"Back to the match, Sansa reminds Arya…and Arya is most CERTAINLY back in the match…" Al says.

"And Emmy's about one hard kick away from being OUT of this match!" Cris states.

Arya points to the open wound…

…

…

…then sidesteps…

…

…

…

…then…goes for the Superkick, but Emmy catches it! Emmy hangs onto Arya's leg…

…

…

…then Emmy spins Arya around…

…

…

…only for Arya to try a Dragon Whip that Emmy is ALSO able to dodge! Emmy gets up…

…

…and fires a Superkick of her OWN at Arya, blasting her jaw and knocking Arya onto the middle rope!

"ARYA WANTED A SUPERKICK, AND SHE GOT ONE—STRAIGHT TO HER OWN JAW! EMMY STILL FIGHTING, AND SHE'S GOT ARYA STARK SET UP…"

…

…

…

From here, Emmy grabs the top rope…Slingshots…and Drops a Leg onto the back of Arya's head!

"…FOR THE LEG DROP ON THE ROPES! COULD IT BE?! IS IT POSSIBLE AFTER EVERYTHING?!" Al asks.

Emmy starts climbing to the top rope, Arya in prime position for Emmy's top-rope maneuver of her choosing. The Dragon Girl is slow to get to the top rope, the affects of everything showing now more than ever…

…

…

…but she finally makes it…

…

…

…

…

…and…she suddenly gets her leg grabbed by a brunette in a blue dress and saddle shoes from the apron!

"What the… WHAT THE HELL?!" Al blinks twice as the crowd starts booing this inopportune interference.

"WHO'S THAT?! WAIT…is that….?!" Cris rubs his eyes.

The interfering female keeps a hold of Emmy's leg…but Emmy shakes her leg away, shaking the other girl backward…

…

…

…

…

…but a pale, brown-haired 18-year-old cracks Emmy in the now-exposed back of the head with a steel chair!

"OHHHHHHHHH! THE CHAIR—THE SKULL! THE CHAIR—THE SKULL! EMMY… THAT WAS WHERE EMMY WAS HURTING THE MOST, TOO! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE HERSELF?!" Al hollers as the crowd, recognizing both women now, are livid!

Emmy becomes limp on the top turnbuckle as the two intruding forces both grab a hold of Emmy, redirecting her from the ring…

…

…to the outside.

"Wait a minute… I KNOW THEM… I KNOW them…!" Cris says…as he begins to beam brightly.

"I DO TOO, BUT EMMY DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THEY'RE ABOUT TO SEND HER!" Al shouts.

Cris's smile only grows wider, and the fans' reception only gets darker…

…

…

…

…

**…as _Lucy van Pelt_ and _Bella Swan _throw Emmy from the top rope all the way through Jonathan and Jeremy's vacated announce table!**

"**JESUS CHRIST! JESUS CHRIST! EMMY'S SPLIT IN HALF AND THE DAMN TABLE WITH HER!**" Al shrieks.

"**BELLA SWAN AND LUCY VAN PELT! THAT'S WHO THEY ARE! THEY JUST SENT EMMY FROM THE CORNER TO THE TABLE, WHICH, EVEN IN THE TWINS' ABSENCE, IS STILL AS FRAGILE AS EVER!**" Cris yells.

Lucy and Bella observe their handiwork as Emmy is seemingly dead as a doornail on the floor in the broken announce table waste. Some of the crowd chants, "**HOLY SH**! HOLY SH**! HOLY SH**!**" while others are chanting "**BELLA SUCKS!**" and "**LUCY SUCKS!**"

"This crowd in a catharsis right now—wait, back in the ring!" Al says…

…as Lisa Simpson dives off of the top rope and delivers a Frog Splash onto Arya Stark! Lisa hooks a leg: 1…

"FROG SPLASH! THE DESTINY FULFILLED!"

2…

"CHECKMATE! CHECKMATE!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Jenny and Aelita both make the save!

"CHECKMAAA—NOOOOOOO!" Cris groans. "Lisa got—w-wait! WAAAAIT!" Cris points to the Ellis Twins' table once again, this time in a giddy tone…

…

…

…

…as Zoe Payne drills Emmy with a TAN!

"PAYNE! PAYNE! ZOE PAYNE! TAN BY ZOE PAYNE!" Cris calls happily.

"ZOE PAYNE WITH AN ADDED TOUCH TO EVERYTHING EMMY WAS PUT THROUGH!" Al shouts. "COMING FROM THE CROWD, I CAN ONLY PRESUME, AND—what the…?"

Zoe makes eye contact with Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan…

…

…and she nods to both of them before looking down at Emmy again…and stepping over her, walking to the barricade and hopping over from whence she came…Lucy and Bella Swan following suit themselves.

"Wait…Zoe…WITH THEM…?" Al says.

"Zoe Payne… I think that Zoe Payne just brought some friends! And they're not just ANY friends; they're enemies of an enemy! They've made THAT abundantly clear!" Cris says.

"And if anyone believed that _CCW Nevermore_ was a settling point between these two women, you have another guess coming," Al says. "And we still have a match inside the ring! Who's going to win? I don't know, but looking at Emmy right next to us…I think I know who ISN'T going to win…"

Jenny runs at Aelita…and Aelita hits her with the Return to the Past! Aelita rushes to the corner closest to her, ascends to the top rope with the crowd incredibly hot in the building…the end possibly near…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita's Aelitasault is avoided! Jenny rolls out of the way, but Aelita is able to land onto her feet…

…

…

…

…right in front of Lisa, who delivers a Jumping Bulldog! Lisa stands again, grabs Jenny, and drills her with the Silver Spoon DDT!

"SILVER SPOON DDT! LISA SIMPSON, POSSIBLY A THREE-COUNT AWAY…!" Al calls.

Lisa pins Jenny: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"…MAT—AAAAAUUUGHHHH!" Cris screams. "THAT WAS TOO CLOSE! COME ON—YOU CAN'T GET MUCH CLOSER!"

"JENNY keeps the match going!" Al says.

Lisa takes a deep breath…exhales…

…

…

…and puts Jenny in an Argentine Clutch.

"Hey, this is the position Lisa put Sonia in, Jenny's tag team partner…" notes Al.

"Looking to finish the better half of Techno-Tongue in the SAME WAY…" Cris says.

…

…

Lisa tries to flip Jenny down onto her face…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before she can pull it off, Arya suddenly leaps onto Lisa with a Guillotine Choke!

"WHOAWHOAWHOA—GUILLOTINE IN AGAIN!" exclaims Al. "THE GUILLOTINE IS IN AGAIN! ARYA STARK'S PUT IT ON LISA BEFORE; HERE IT IS AGAIN!"

"LISA WAS ABOUT TO WIN! ARYA JUST—GAH! I'm not happy…" Cris folds his arms.

"BUT THESE FANS MAY BE IF LISA SUBMITS!" says Al.

While some of the crowd chants "**TAP! TAP! TAP!**" others are encouraging Jenny or Aelita to get back up to their feet to possibly break the submission up. Arya screams at the top of her lungs while cinching the hold in to its tightest potential…about to force Lisa Simpson onto her knees…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before she can, Jenny Wakeman hits a Springboard Enzuigiri to Arya's face that sends her onto the middle rope!

"OHHHHH! AND JENNY HAD TO DO THAT! SHE HAD TO BREAK UP THE SUBMISSION!" Al says.

"AND LOOK WHERE ARYA LANDED!" Cris points out.

Lisa holds her head and neck, coughing from the Guillotine…

…

…

…

…and then Jenny Dropkicks Lisa in the back, sending her onto the middle rope as well! The crowd pops big time for the potential Double XJ9—one for Arya and one for Lisa! Jenny prepares herself…

…

…

…

…hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits the XJ9…to Lisa, but not Arya!

"XJ9—ARYA GOT OUT OF THE WAY! LISA COULD NOT!" says Al.

As Lisa stumbles back, Arya hits Jenny with a Rope-Aided High Kick that ALMOST knocks Jenny to the ringside floor! Instead, Jenny hangs onto the top rope with one hand while Arya seethes in front of her. Arya grabs Jenny's ringing skull…places it underneath her arm…and tries an Outside-In Brainbuster onto the Teenage Robot.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, behind them both, Aelita is standing up, as is Lisa…and Aelita delivers the Eye of XANA!

"Jenny and Arya fighting near the ropes—THERE'S the Eye of XANA from Aelita onto Lisa…!" shouts Al.

Arya keeps trying for the Outside-In Brainbuster…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny blocks it, lands on her feet, turns the Suplex into a Cravate on the apron, hits a Knee to the head…

…

…

…

…

…leaps…

…

…and hits a Gear Grinder from the apron back inside the ring!

"WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT?! WHAT A GEAR GRINDER!" Al exclaims in awe as the fans pop for the move as well!

…

No sooner should that happen than Aelita scissor Lisa's arm in, hook her up…and drop her with an Aelita DDT!

"NO—NOT THE AELITA DDT!" Cris groans in agony.

Jenny goes for the pin on Arya, hooking both legs…

…

…while Aelita pins Lisa, hooking a single leg! The referee sees both pin attempts occur…and he starts counting: 1…

"JENNY'S GOT THE—WAIT! AELITA'S GOT A PIN!"

2…

"HANG ON, HANG ON!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"THREE! Wait…THREE…? Aelita and Jenny both though—they had…" Al goes from excitement over the match being over…to confusion over who the winner is.

After a five-second delay, the bell is rung…and no official ruling is made yet. No music plays, Blader DJ does not speak…but Aelita and Jenny, who both believe they've won—raise their hands in celebration…and then realize that they're both raising hands. Aelita looks at Jenny confused, as if to say, "I won this…" Jenny returns the same look to Aelita…and then she asks the referee, who at first grabs Aelita's hand…

…

…then Jenny's hand…

…

…

…

…and…lets go of both of them, unsure what to decide!

"So…who won?" Cris asks.

"There were two pinfall decisions—one from Aelita and one from Jenny Wakeman…so whichever fall STARTED first ENDED first…and THAT'S a dead heat to determine as well!" Al says.

"So what do we do?!" Cris queries.

Both the Teenage Robot and Lyoko Princess argue their cases to the referee Lonny Cunningham, who is at a total loss. CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama eventually walks down to the ring to confront the referee and the wrestlers, talking things over.

"That's Zero Kazama—he may hopefully shed SOMETHING on this… I don't know what…?" Al scratches his head. "Has this EVER happened before?"

"Not here that I know of," Cris shrugs. "But this is about the Females Championship and #1 Contention—you HAVE to get this call right! But who do you give it to? Aelita or Jenny? If I got to choose, I'd say Jenny…"

"Well, the Commissioner would love to have a say in this…but he's got BIGGER fish to fry and one particular fish to FIRE—that's supposed to happen right after this match…for which we have NO result yet, despite the amazing action we got to see here…" Al says.

Zero Kazama pulls the referee over out of the ring and talks with him up the entrance ramp. He then turns to Jenny and Aelita and says, "We'll discuss it backstage. Right now, Gordon has a job to do out here. We must go."

Jenny and Aelita look at each other…and then at the Executive Manager…both exiting the ring at the same time, exchanging glances as though they are trying to convince the other individual of the winner.

"Hopefully we can get some answers…but I understand that we have to go to our LAST commercial break right now—after that, we'll be back!" says Al Michaels.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Next week…_**

_Aran looks at his Universal Championship Belt, takes it into his right hand, and raises it over his head, drawing multiple jeers and boos. "I'm the CCW Universal Champion, fella…"_

_"Aran…make no mistake…I am GETTING my rematch…and I am GETTING my Universal Championship back… I am taking it away from YOU…" Dan Kuso asserts._

_""You, young man, are not entitled to a rematch for the CCW Universal Championship. There is NOTHING and NO ONE changing that. …YOU WILL ALL HAIL CAESAR!" Julius Caesar shouts._

_"I think it's about time I stopped looking like a wrestler on his way to the next level…and started looking like a wrestler who's ALREADY on the next level and is one pinfall away from becoming Champion!" Sportacus says._

_Disco points to Sportacus and Caesar. "You both had your shots in the Gauntlet and lost, but I never got that liberty! And you, Dan Kuso, as we alllllll know, ain't getting a rematch with Aran, so that just leaves yours truly, DISCO KID!"_

_"Dan…there IS one thing I'd like more than watching you beat Aran Ryan…and that's beating Aran Ryan MYSELF," Shun says._

**_Caesar…_**

**_Sportacus…_**

**_Disco Kid…_**

**_Shun Kazami…_**

**_The former Universal Champion Dan Kuso…_**

**_Five men…vying for an opportunity for the CCW Universal Championship of Aran Ryan!_**

_"It'll be one fall to a finish next week on Ozone between the five of you, and the winner faces Aran Ryan in his first Universal Title defense at _Pandemonium_!" Gordon states._

**_It's a Highway Five-Way Match for #1 Contention, and it's LIVE next week on _CCW Ozone 38_ at 9/8c only on ABC!_**


	8. CCW XX 18: Part 4

"Well, welcome back to _CCW XX 18_—we just got through with our main event match of the night, the Highway Five-Way finals of tonight's One-Night Tournament to determine a contender for the Females Championship," Al says, "and what was both an exciting and chaotic contest all the way around ended in a controversial fashion. Jenny Wakeman and Aelita both scored STEREO pinfalls—yes, pins that were counted at the SAME TIME…and referees and officials backstage STILL seem to be discussing what to do. Zero Kazama is there as well…"

"Truly exciting and truly chaotic, indeed," Cris says. "And truly ENJOYABLE, watching a certain six-year-old plummet to her demise STRAIGHT through the unoccupied announce table next to us!"

"Issues between Zoe Payne and Emmy clearly not over," Al says seriously. "And it would appear that Emmy has newfound issues with one Lucy van Pelt and one Bella Swan too…"

_[I've been looking for my next mistake_

_With every little chance I take_

_I've left my mark everywhere I've been_

_I think it's time for me to come back down_

_I think it's time for me to stand my ground_

_I don't know where I should begin_

_I hope it's not too late]_

("Save Me" by Burn Halo plays)

"…and speaking of issues, it's about time to resolve ANOTHER one right here…" Al adds, as Commissioner Gordon walks down to the ring with serious business on his mind. The crowd, starting to sense what he is out there for, proceeds cheering for the CCW Commissioner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Commissioner of Character Championship Wrestling, Commissioner James Gordon!" Blader DJ announces.

"We started the night on a very dark, grisly note, and Commissioner Gordon is here to rectify it by holding the one responsible accountable," says Al.

"Ironic that we were just talking about a tournament where the winner was supposed to FACE Gwen Tennyson at _Pandemonium_…and right now, Commissioner Gordon…intends to FIRE the CCW Females Champion and strip her of the Title!" says Cris.

_[Saaaaaaaaaaave me!_

_'Cause I still believe there's something in me worth saving_

_Saaaaaaaaaaave me!_

_From this disease that's feeding on the better part of me_

_Saaaaaaaaaaave me!]_

Gordon enters the ring, microphone in hand and immediately calls for his music to be cut, wasting little time.

"Listening to the lyrics and considering…who he's about to talk to and what he's about to do…ALSO very ironic," Al states.

Gordon puts the microphone to his lips and starts speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, I AM aware of the happenings of tonight's main event and the double pinfall finish. Zero Kazama has had his say; I will have MY say as well and I guarantee that, within a reasonable timeframe, all of your questions will be answered and this situation will be corrected and set straight. But there's ANOTHER situation that needs to be set straight FIRST…and with that in mind, I hereby summon Gwen Tennyson to this ring."

Gordon starts stamping his foot rhythmically, waiting for the Alpha Bitch to answer the call.

…

…

After 15 seconds, no one appears, and Gordon does not get any more patient.

"…Gwen Tennyson, I have somethi—"

_[Pop, pop!]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

Gwen Tennyson comes out on her own terms at her own pace, slowly walking to the ring, dried blood still present on her face as the CCW Females Champion ambles slowly with her CCW Females Championship in her hands. Gwen holds the Belt in front of her and stares at it intently while walking forward to the ring. The Alpha Bitch, booed unceremoniously all the way down, wears a sneer on her face as the Championship shines in her face. Commissioner Gordon encourages Gwen to hurry up, and Gwen…starts walking even SLOWER to the ring.

_[Boys and girls pretend to know me; they try so hard_

_And I get what I want; my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, pop, pop-u-lar!_

_Pop, pop, pop-u-lar!]_

"Here she comes…" Cris murmurs. "I'm surprised she even came out here, to be honest…"

"As am I…" Al says. "What we are about to see…" Al's voice trails off.

"I can almost hear the sounds of millions and millions of kazoos and celebratory horns blowing around the world…" Cris says.

A pocket of fans are already starting a series of "Na-na-na-na…na-na-na-na…hey, hey, hey…goodbye!" songs…while the rest are booing the professed Wrestling Goddess as she enters the ring and stands in place, staring at the Commissioner.

Commissioner Gordon acknowledges the look given to him by Gwen Ten…and Gordon extends his microphone to Gwen. Gwen sees this…and only stares on, not making an effort to take the microphone at all. Gordon gestures once more for Gwen to take the stick.

"Go ahead," Gordon speaks. "Go ahead; take it. Take it, Gwen. Take the microphone and say your final piece. You LOVE speaking your mind, as we've seen already. What's going through your mind right now? What are you going to do? Say it right now, but just don't take your time with it, because I don't want you standing in a CCW ring any longer than time suffers for this, and frankly you won't need to be in the ring for that much longer anyway. So, go ahead."

…

Gwen continues glaring at the Commissioner, not taking the microphone even now.

Gordon, frowning, says, "I shouldn't even be GIVING you this right now, Gwen Tennyson. I should just make the call myself, tell the police authorities in this jurisdiction to swing over here and pick you up, and then wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. But I'm giving you an opportunity to do the right thing on your own volition, on your own terms, and step down with as much honor intact as possible—and given your actions, I'm using the word 'honor' INCREDIBLY loosely. I'm giving you a chance to take responsibility…and ACCEPT the consequences, because they're happening anyway. Take this microphone from my hand and SAY SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF…and do it right now because I don't have all night."

More "Na-na-na-na…na-na-na-na…hey, hey, hey…goodbye!" songs arise from the fans. Gordon calls for the timekeeper to hand over a new microphone for him…

…while Gwen FINALLY takes the first mic from Gordon, using it for herself. The CCW Females Champion keeps her eyes narrowed…before finally opening up:

"You asked me a question…and I'm going to ask YOU that very same question… What is going through YOUR mind right now? Seriously…what are you thinking? Because I'm confused. I'm confused, Gord. I'm confused by the fact that YOU of all people are judging me and telling me that now's the time for me to quote-unquote 'do the right thing'… You say that as though I did something wrong, something against the law…but that can't be…for the Law of the Alpha Bitch is perfect; it determines life. The testimony of the Alpha Bitch is sure, making wise men out of fools—Psalms Chapter 19, Verse 7. I already DID the right thing, Gordon. If you're going to criticize, don't criticize the fact that a man is in the hospital right now; criticize the fact that that man ISN'T in a MORGUE right now, because if he was TRULY meant to be offered up as a sacrifice of praise to me…he wouldn't be responsive AT ALL."

The crowd boos for this callous declaration on the part of Gwen Tennyson, and Gordon frowns himself, not liking a bit of what he is hearing.

"He could have saved himself…" Gwen states, "…but the trench he dug for himself was too deep – Gwen's curse is to be applied to ALL of the infidels! To deny Gwen's own bounty, they have incurred the most INEXORABLE of my wrath. An ignominious punishment awaits the unbelievers—as I told, it ONLY gets worse…"

"No Gwen, 'it' stops here!" Gordon shouts. "You can try to justify your actions all you like, but by MY law, the REAL law of the land, what you did was nothing short of reprehensible! And to think yourself ABOVE justice, to look me in the eyes and tell me you're in the right in ALL of this… HOW…DARE YOU…" Gordon clenches his free fist. "As a Commissioner of both the Gotham City Police Department and Commissioner of Character Championship Wrestling, that OFFENDS me! It DISGUSTS me perpetually, and that is why we are out here, to remedy this FOR GOOD! As soon as you went through with what you did, local, national, global, and even UNIVERSAL authorities have come crashing down onto my head with regards to you, and they have their own plans on where you'll be going after the show, because this offends and disgusts THEM as well! So now, you have exactly two choices on how to go out: either hand me that Title in your hands and say your goodbyes—and it won't be 'see you later', by the way; it will indeed be goodbye…OR, if you refuse to give it up…I take it from you and DISMISS you on the spot from CCW. The choice is yours, Tennyson."

The crowd pops upon hearing Gordon's ultimatum, and Gwen's glare only intensifies, the Alpha Bitch clearly not a fan of either option. Gordon, however, remains steadfast.

"I was clinically deceased with this Championship in my arms. I was in a Las Vegas hospital bed unresponsive, a drop of blood shy of a permanent end…" Gwen speaks, "…and the first thing I woke up to was the announcement that I would have to defend my Title less than ONE WEEK LATER again. The word 'resurrected' gets thrown around willy-nilly these days like it's some kind of feel-good act or concept or GIMMICK…but I actually WAS resurrected—resurrected from the ACTUAL DEAD! And six nights later, I walked into this ring and I RETAINED my Championship by PINFALL VICTORY! There was no disqualification involved, and I certainly wasn't at a 'Champion's advantage'; I didn't NEED to get myself DQ'ed. I'm the spitting image of a FIGHTING Champion, and YOU think that I should—you think that I'm going to GIVE AWAY all of that…253 DAYS, and I'm supposed to let it go because YOU and OTHER people think I'm a criminal for what I did. No, no… The truth is…YOU…" Gwen points at the crowd. "YOU are the criminals. YOU are the sinners! YOU are the reason why that doofus is in the hospital right now! YOU MADE ME DO IT! YOU ALL DID! HIS BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS! IT'S ON YOUR HANDS, NOT MINE! YOU TOOK SOMETHING FOR ME AND DECIDED TO BASTARDIZE IT! YOU TOOK A PRIZE OF WORSHIP AND TURNED IT INTO A ROBBER'S BAUBLE! AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FORGET?! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FORGIVE?! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LET YOU LAUGH?! I AM THE CCW FEMALES CHAMPION OF THE GWENDAMN WORLD! I AM NOBODY'S F***ING PUNCH LINE! The REAL punch line went 15 feet from the top of a cage head-first through an announce table by MY hands, and every man, woman, child and being here should get that fate seventy times seven times over until every bone in your body is reduced to MARROW!"

The crowd boos loudly as Gwen continues to rant. Some chant, "F**K YOU, GWEN! F**K YOU, GWEN! F**K YOU, GWEN!"

"THAT is just ONE conceivable way to for the rest of the world to suffer as they deserve…but YOU, Gordon… If you take THIS from me…" Gwen lifts her Females Championship Belt, "…and you just award it to somebody else by virtue of a tournament or some other circumstance, it will go BEYOND bastardization, BEYOND asininity. If YOU even THINK of taking it away from its First, Only…and FOREVER holder in me…you'll be the biggest sinner of them all, because I REFUSE to let you turn THIS piece of what I've done into a punch line. I DEFY you to do to this what EMMY tried to do half a year ago and turn the CCW Females Championship into a joke—a joke I had to rectify and ERASE. I swear to Gwen, I will DIE before I let you do that crap! You will have to pull this out of my clammy, cold, cataleptic claws if you're going to do that, Gordon! Do you understand me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Gordon holds one of his ears in pain from Gwen's yelling tirade…and then he responds, "I understand you, Gwen…and I also understand that there's already a myriad of law enforcers discussing doing exactly that to you. You REALLY don't know just how much trouble you're in. Let me inform you if you're unaware, Tennyson: once your contract is up with CCW, which will be effective immediately after XX 18 fades to black, the second you step outside, JLA officials will be stationed to apprehend you, subdue you, and then DEPORT your behind from the Multiverse!" The crowd cheers loudly for this declaration. "You understand THAT, Gwen? You're going back to alternate Bellwood! And THAT'S if somebody doesn't execute you before you're exiled away! You're NUMBERED, Gwen! And you have to face the music now… I know what you've done in CCW, I know what you've done as a WRESTLER here and at Crossover Events. You're very talented, and I am not taking that recognition away from you. Whether people like it or not, when it comes to the CCW Females Championship, you will ALWAYS be FIRST…but this isn't about Gwen Tennyson the wrestler. This is about Gwen Tennyson the HUMAN BEING, the near-murderer of a commentator…and NO ONE is condoning that at all. We won't forget your wrestling…but we aren't going to overlook your criminal offense. I'm going to say this one more time: surrender the CCW Females Championship to me and leave this instant. Put the Title in my hands, or I will take it myself because justice isn't going to wait for you. Hand it over!"

Gordon holds his hand out for the CCW Females Championship, demanding that the Alpha Bitch obey the Commissioner's edict and relinquish the CCW Females Title to him. Gordon looks at Gwen Ten intently, waiting for her to comply. A "Hand it over! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) Hand it over! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant arises. Gordon checks his watch and reiterates that Gwen must yield her Belt…

…

…

…but the FWA-winning Females Champion…starts laughing…

"Oh boy…" Cris susurrates.

Gwen's laugh gets louder…and louder…and the Commissioner furrows his eyebrows in contempt at the display.

"Provocation… Entrapment… Infancy…" Gwen giggles as she starts encircling around the Commissioner, walking about inside the ring. "Gee, I wonder which one sounds better?" Gwen strokes her chin almost comically. "We could go with…having to hear these dweebs chant 'Bloodhound' at me, that ridiculing and mockery driving me to a point of…temporary loss of control over my own actions, thus causing me to do something I 'might' not have done on another day—that just reaffirms how much of the blood is on THEIR hands by the way…"

Gordon glowers while the crowd boos in reply to this accusation and excuse.

"Maybe…we can say that…hmmmm…what if…someone CLOSE to me, like, say, a…paternal figure of mine…told me at the FWAs that if I didn't kill the Gamer Sl*t known as Rivera, I should "make it sure it comes pretty damn close to that"…and being the lovely adopted daughter I am, I conformed and decided, if I didn't kill JOAN…JON is close enough, right?" Gwen smirks and giggles again. "Just a 10-year-old little girl doing what her father said, which brings me to my FAVORITE part…"

Gordon narrows his eyes, not amused at all, while the crowd boos on.

Gwen speaks, "You and I'm sure every fan in the building here can attest to the fact that there's not much good in Texas. At all."

Gwen earns even MORE boos from the fans. The "F**K YOU GWEN!" chants restart.

"But…there is one VERY, very good thing about Texas—and no, it isn't Jesse Alvarez, by the way," Gwen says. "It's the age of criminal responsibility… That's the initial age at which an individual shall face criminal liability for his or her actions. How old am I?" Gwen answers her own question by drawing a one and a zero in the air in front of her. "Ten… And for the state of Texas, the age of criminal responsibility happens to be…SEVENTEEN."

Gwen's smirk evolves into an excrement-consuming grin, and the crowd's boos reach DEAFENING levels.

"Wah-wah-wah-wahwahwahwahwahhhh…" Gwen sings in the form of a fail buzzer. "Tough break, 'law of the land.' There'd actually be a fun little case on your hands if you were talking to OLDER Me, but sadly this isn't the OTHER Saturday night show; this is MY Saturday night show. And it's staying my Saturday night show, Gordon. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not letting go of my precious." Gwen points to her Females Championship. "You STILL want to follow through with firing me because a crime from which I'm as good as acquitted? Go right ahead; I'll just be sitting on my throne from the sidelines, taking THIS with me…and watching you get your ass served with a summons."

Gwen blows on her Females Championship and shines it with her sleeve while Gordon's anger starts coming out.

"Whether Texas law enforcement can touch you or not is IRRELEVANT with respect to your employment here – you STABBED one of my commentators; that fact still remains! I am within my bounds to dismiss you, and no lawsuit from you OR your family can change that!" Gordon shouts.

The crowd cheers…but Gwen simply chuckles once again.

"Oh…I'm sorry; I must have misled you before. I said I was going to WATCH you get a summons…but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sue you. No… To tell you the truth, I hate lawyers. They remind me of the bar, which reminds me of beers which reminds me of Pabst Blue Ribbon which reminds me of PBS which reminds me of EMMY…" Gwen growls. "But you know who LOVES lawyers? …Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

The crowd suddenly gasps and raises a collective eyebrow upon mention of his name, wondering what the heck he has to do with any of this. Gordon is wondering the same himself.

"You know him, right? Course you do!" Gwen answers for the Commissioner. "He's the senile son of a lesser bitch from World Wrestling Entertainment…Incorporated. I have to add that in there because that'll be what's on the pleading. In case you've forgotten—and clearly you have—there's a mega event called _Pride &amp; Glory_ for which I'm signed to compete in a Street Fight against the INCOMPARABLE, UNWAVERING, TRULY INTIMIDATING FORCE KNOWN AS Korra…" Gwen lets out a laugh at her own exaggerated sarcasm. "And even more immediate than that is a scheduled appearance for the WWE Animated Division's return to _Monday Night RAW_ as the program's holy guest host."

Gordon, understanding, looks on at Gwen.

"Now call me crazy…but I don't think that VKM and the 'E are going to be very thrilled with you essentially pulling the headliner of TWO of their events in one sitting just like that," Gwen sneers. "We're talking a DOUBLE anticipatory contract breach, because if I'm not in CCW anymore, Gwen knows I can't represent at _P&amp;G_…and as for _RAW_ on Monday night, you can forget about that too. You COULD mention that your hands were tied and you had to deal with me and this was unavoidable, blah-blah-blah…but you and I both know that Vince isn't going to really care about your justifications, is he? All he's going to see is millions of dollars and billions of buy rates plunging down the toilet—damages for which he's gonna want compensation. And just like that, the last guy you want to give a reason to sue this company has the perfect shot at making MY last _Double X_…THE last _Double X_. And as this mother**ker gets bled dry and buried to the bankrupt ground, I'll just be laughing. And laughing…and laughing…and laughing even more."

Gordon grits his teeth and fumes upon mention of this possibility. The crowd boos Gwen even louder, chanting, "SHUT THE F**K UP! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) SHUT THE F**K UP! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Gwen just smiles even wider…and then gravely peers at the Commissioner.

"See, Gordon?" Gwen speaks and gestures. "When I say that this Division and this product lives, breathes and dies through me. I'm not bullsh***ing. I didn't bullsh** in 2013, and I'm not bullsh***ing here—I'm actually not giving it enough credit. The fate of _CCW XX_ is in MY hands right now, which translates to dozens of jobs and oh so much beautiful revenue. Part of me wants to walk out just to watch and see how you'll cope with it all. Wouldn't that just be delicious irony? I voluntarily take your 'honorable' way out of this…and tomorrow morning you find out you have a court date and you get an estimate of just how screwed you are. That is so unfortunate, so malapropos, so inopportune…so perfect to watch you squirm through. I mean, that's such a tragedy that I just might walk away to see how you manage. That sounds fun as hell…for me."

The crowd, hearing Gwen's idea, jeers and hisses at the Alpha Bitch incessantly. Gordon stews in the center of the ring, listening to Gwen's every word and thought.

"So…wanna hear what we're ACTUALLY going to do now, Commish? Here we go…" Gwen digs into her pants pocket…

…

…

…and pulls out two sheets of paper, stapled together. She holds the paper for Gordon and the livid crowd to see.

"In my hand right now is my personal attorney-drafted documentation serving as my OFFICIAL working papers—working papers that you, Woody Paige, and Zero Kazama ALL failed to provide me earlier which perpetuated this cute little mess here. Now, I know what you're thinking: how did this bitch—ALPHA Bitch, by the way—manage to write these up in 30 minutes? …Don't think too hard about it; just remember that goddesses get good lawyers. I've made my point clear: you can't have wrestling without Gwen, and you CERTAINLY can't have Character Championship WRESTLING without Gwen Tennyson, Wrestling GODDESS." More boos ensue. "That gospel never got put in writing though… So, I'm saving you some grief. This document here…means that I am an IRONCLAD part of CCW and _XX_. As long as CCW exists in this Multiverse…_I_ exist in this Multiverse. I don't get deported, I don't get arrested, I don't even get FRISKED by authorities—if anybody asks, the company vouches for me 100% of the way. I get FULL immunity here. And unless mutually consented otherwise…I MUST appear on EVERY _CCW Double X_ EPISODE."

The crowd vocalizes its EXTREME displeasure with that term in the contract.

"Oh, that's not even the GOOD part," Gwen raises a finger at the audience. "I shouldn't even HAVE to put THAT clause in this thing… But whoever said 'The show must go on' in the face of tragedies has never read this puppy, because just to add incentive, it says right here that if the terms of my persistent appearance on the show aren't met…CCW will be forced to IMMEDIATELY enter a period of SHUTDOWN."

"WHAT?" Al gasps upon reveal of this.

"You're kidding…" Cris slowly shakes his head.

"If I'm not on _Double X_, Gordon…if I miss even ONE Gwendamn show…then CCW CEASES operations until the travesty is fixed," Gwen elaborate to the sounds of LOUDER boos! "That means no _XX_, no _Ozone_, no PPVs, no house shows, no CCW Magazine shoots—not even any autograph signings! We're joined at the hip! GWEN NEEDS CCW and CCW NEEDS GWEN. NOTHING TAKES PLACE WITHOUT _ME_…ABSOLUTELY NOTHING."

Gordon is FURIOUS with the ridiculousness of this provision to the drafted working papers, and the fans are no more receptive themselves.

"So…did you bring a pen with you, Commissioner Gordon?" Gwen asks. "Don't worry; I brought one for you." Gwen pulls out a pen from inside her pocket and presses the top button, readying the writing implement and handing it and the papers to the Commissioner. "You know EXACTLY what to do. Sign it. NOW."

Gordon takes the papers and the pen, clutching them both with resentment as he looks at the grinning Gwendolyn Tennyson. The crowd chants, "NO! NO! NO! NO!" begging Gordon not to give in.

"You gave me two choices," Gwen says, "so I'll give you two of my own. Choice A is that you put pen to paper, make this official, follow the terms TO THE LETTER…and we both forget this little 'dispute' even happened… Choice B is that you REFUSE to sign this, I walk out, you get trapped and then slammed with two intercompany contract breaches, Animated goes to town, and _XX 19_ and every subsequent telecast will become unborn children left to rot in my womb. Ball's in your court now, Gordon. Come on… I don't have all night." Gwen smirks.

Gordon stares at the work contract of the Alpha Bitch, many things going through his mind: potential lawsuits from Vince McMahon, the consequences for Gwen Tennyson, the safety of the rest of the roster…

…

Gwen whistles and waits for Gordon to make his choice…while the crowd chants, "F**K YOU, GWEN!" once again. The CCW Females Champion simply revels in their hatred.

…

…

Gordon picks up the pen…

…

…

…

…drops it on the canvas…takes the paper in both hands…and crumples it up in a ball, tossing it behind Gwen Ten and out of the ring, much to the fans' delight!

"I'm glad you see things my…waaaaay…" Gwen's voice trails off as she sees her document fly past her and to ringside. Gwen gulps…and then she speaks up again, indignantly, "Y-Y-Y-You didn't get what I said, did you? You don't understand—Vince McMahon's NOT going to forego this! You do what you're doing right now, I LEAVE, and you're going to cost this company BILLIONS of dollars! Vince, Lex, the execs—they're going to have a FIELD DAY!"

"If Vince McMahon…wants to capitalize on my getting rid of the Alpha Bitch…" Gordon seethes vocally, "…we at CCW will GLADLY absorb the loss."

The fans pop for this talk from the Commissioner of the company.

"Gwen, you're misguided here. You think that the prospect of lawsuits is enough to get me to run away from the REAL problem, the fact that you nearly MURDERED an 18-year-old—going on 19-year-old young man who's given to this company HIMSELF just like you have," Gordon says.

"JUST LIKE ME?!" Gwen explodes. "HE isn't a wrestler! HE isn't a CCW Champion! And you DARE say that he's done ANYTHING just like me?! HE'S A COMMENTATOR! HOW MANY HALL OF FAMERS DID HE BEAT?! HOW MANY PPVS WAS HIS NAME EVEN ON?! DON'T YOU EVER EQUATE ME TO A GUY WHO'S SO GWENDAMN EXPENDABLE! In seven—"

Gwen would talk on, but the fans boos reach a BOILING point at the shot at the man Gwen stabbed at the top of the show.

"In seven millennia, you would NEVER find another me; in seven DAYS, you'll find Jonathans up the wazoo—in fact, don't you already HAVE one?" Gwen yells. "And with more hair to boot! I AM WORTH MORE TO THIS COMPANY THAN HE IS OR EVER WILL BE!"

The boos could barely get any louder! Al and Cris are both in awe at their announce table, the latter able to mouth "Woooow…" to a nearby camera. The CCW Females Champion stands righteous in her words…and the Commissioner of CCW takes his time to talk now…

"In MY book, a human life is PRICELESS…and you nearly took one tonight and I am NOT going to let you believe that's okay!" Gordon affirms. "And I am CERTAINLY not going to let you believe that YOU'RE not replaceable ether! Need I say that there's already another Gwen in the business—older, more responsible, and attitude not included!"

The crowd pops, some of them chanting, "OLDER GWEN! OLDER GWEN! OLDER GWEN!" The camera zooms in on a crowd sign that even reads, "I propose a trade: Older Gwen to XX – Younger Gwen to WWE"…only "WWE" is crossed out and the word "HELL" is written in instead.

"You're not unique to this industry and, hell, we're in the Multiverse! Maybe we CAN find another alternate universe Gwen Tennyson, and maybe THAT one won't come with the biggest superiority complex in existence!" Gordon asserts. "Get this through your skull, Gwendolyn: you are NOT bigger than this company. You are NOT bigger than CCW. NO ONE is bigger than CCW, no matter who they are or what they've done for this place. The company's bottom line will ALWAYS be larger than them. And WWE lawsuits or none, I promise you… No… I GUARAN-DAMN-TEE you… _XX 19_, _XX 20_, _XX 21_ and every _Double X _thereafter will go off without a hitch…and more importantly…without YOU."

The crowd cheers big time for this cold, hard delivery from James Gordon; as loud as the crowd's boos were for Gwen earlier, the cheers for Gordon are almost just as loud. Gwen's hands begin to shake as everything Gordon says proceeds to sink in. Gwen's lips start shaking…and she begins to blink repeatedly. Gwen slowly collects herself to talk again.

"YOU…DO NOT…want to do this…" Gwen's voice starts quivering slightly. "You DON'T want to do this… You don't wanna do this, you don't wanna do this—YOU DON'T WANNA FRICKING DO THIS! DON'T YOU DARE! MICAH 6:8 – I HAVE TOLD YOU, GORDON, WHAT IS TRUE, AND WHAT DOES THE ALPHA BITCH REQUIRE OF YOU BUT TO HEED HER WORD AND WALK HUMBLY WITH YOUR GWEN! HUMBLY!" Gwen starts panting and catching her breath…before walking directly into Gordon's face. "Look into my eyes… LOOK into my soul, as dark and black and opaque as it may be… Walk with me… Walk with my passion… Walk down my Via Dolorosa—WALK IT AND UNDERSTAND! I COULD HAVE DONE THIS A YEAR AGO! I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT A YEAR AGO!" Gwen calms down in her voice, though not in her words. "…One year, FWAs 2012, post-_Jackpot_, day 191—I had to sit back there, Title Belt in one hand, #1 Fiction Wrestling Illustrated Female 50 plaque in the other…and watch the 'Gwen of Destruction'…Tinky Winky turned hedgehog, get his own special shoot promo. He gets to say whatever he wants…an OC that only had a FRACTION of FF Net TV time—not even a full real-time calendar YEAR…but he's got a World Championship now, so he gets time to say his sh*t. Later that night, I get told by FWA organizers, 'Oh, you're getting a shoot promo as well. **HERE'S YOUR SCRIPT**.'"

Bitter…scathing…acerbic…all words that fall SHORT in describing the tone Gwen utilizes in her last three words. Even the crowd appears chilled by the voice inflection from the Alpha Bitch. Gordon blinks himself.

"'Here's your script…'" Gwen repeats. "The BARELY one-month wonder of a World Champion gets time to say ANYTHING without restrictions… The FIRST AND ONLY Females Champion of CCW, the girl who didn't take 10 years to reach the TOP, the girl who was mere weeks away at the time from knocking off TWO Hall of Famers inside Hell in a Cell, the girl who was hailed as FWI's #1 Female Wrestler…gets time to read off of a prewritten script…a provided script…a PATHETIC…**PALTRY…MEAGER…_FUCKING…SCRIPT…_**"

The censor comes in late on Gwen's statement, and the tone doesn't get any more manageable. The bitterness, the causticness…it remains. And Gwen's pants begin to redden right in the crotch region.

"And look what happened… LOOK AT IT NOW… WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! DO YOU STILL THINK HIS MIC TIME WAS WORTH IT?! I'M STILL CCW FEMALES CHAMPION! I'M 253 DAYS STRONG! WHAT ABOUT THE HEDGEHOG?! WHERE DID THE OPEN MIC GET HIM?! WHERE DID IT LEAD?! WAS HE EVER EVEN HALF AS IMPORTANT AS I AM?! You can write up ANY excuse in the book to me, but the fact of the matter is, no matter how you preface it, HE'S NOT A WORLD CHAMPION ANYMORE! AND NOW HE'S EXACTLY WHAT HE WAS IN THE FIRST PLACE: JUST ANOTHER HEDGEHOG! MEANWHILE, I AM _STILL_ THE FEMALES CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! I AM A REAL DEITY! BUT THAT, JUST WHAT I SAID, IS WHAT HAPPENED AT THE 2012 FWAS! …I told myself, I PROMISED myself that I would NEVER let a snubbing of that magnitude EVER happen again—EVER! And ONE YEAR LATER…one year later… I even had MY speeches prepared—MY words, MY free reign…and then…" Gwen blinks hard, some tears of fury streaming down her face. "Now TELL ME…TELL ME I don't have a right to be pissed off… TELL ME I don't deserve to take it out on someone else! TELL ME I'M WRONG—TELL ME I'M NOT JUSTIFIED! I MADE this Females Division, I OWN this program, I IMMORTALIZED this Championship in my hands! I entered 2013 with more critics than anybody in the business and I made ALL of those critics bow! And as if the disrespect, the mockery, the snubbing, the lack of attention and acknowledgement ALL aren't egregious and hurtful enough…now you want to take the very thing I deified away from me as well… Can't you see, Gordon? This is my legacy… I'd call myself a future first-ballot Hall of Famer but at this point I'm already BIGGER than any Hall of Fame! But you want to ruin that too for me…all because I acted out of PASSION…passion for what I love, passion for what I'm BEST at… You're punishing me…for being TOO GOOD at what I do… Is that really the right thing? Is it…?"

Gwen swallows her spit as the tears of a dedicated yet bitchy wrestler fall to the canvas. The Ten-Year-Old Tyke stares at Commissioner Gordon, whose look in return is rather blank. The Commissioner of CCW doesn't blink…but simply stands in place, looking at Gwen Tennyson.

…

…

…

"…Are you going to hand over the Females Championship to me or not?" Gordon sternly question Gwen, drawing cheers as Gwen's speech is NOT enough to get Gordon to change courses.

Gwen Tennyson, seeing the end, hugs her CCW Females Championship close to her chest…and says, "…Don't do this…"

…

…

"…I'll take that as a no," Gordon says…

…

…before reaching in and grabbing Gwen's CCW Females Championship Belt! The crowd gasps as suddenly Commissioner Gordon and Gwen Tennyson are in a tug of war over the Championship prize. Gwen tries tugging with all of her ten-year-old frame…but Gordon stands his ground and gains the advantage! Gwen drops to her knees as she is pulling, and Gordon tugs back…

…

…

…before the GCPD and CCW authority finally yanks the CCW Females Championship out of Gwen's grasp, and the crowd goes wild! Gwen is left kneeling on the canvas with empty hands while Gordon takes control of the Title Belt. The crowd starts a chant of "**FIRST AND OVER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) FIRST AND OVER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) FIRST AND OVER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**"

Gordon adjusts the Belt over his own shoulder while keeping his microphone held. Gwen shakes her head rapidly while on her knees, saying "NO-NO, DON'T DO THIS!" Gwen uses one hand to pull at her hair and the other to plead with Gordon not to follow through with this termination.

"I let you have your say…and I think you've said enough," Gordon says. "Now…there's only ONE thing left to do… Gwen Tennyson…I said it to you once before… NO ONE is bigger than Character Championship Wrestling. And after this…you have left me no choice. It's time to relieve you of your duties."

The crowd ERUPTS into massive approval of this announcement! Gwen Tennyson is pounding at the canvas, begging with Commissioner Gordon to renege! The crowd's singing of "**_NA-NA-NA-NA…NA-NA-NA-NA…HEY, HEY, HEY…GOODBYE!_**" are in full effect! Gwen is squirming in shame in the _XX_ ring, her entire career—the Steel Cage Match on _Ozone 1_, her first Title Defense at _Altitude_, her second one at _Breakaway_, her matches with Emmy, _Enmity_, her first FWA in 2011, Chell's debut at her expense, _CCW Jackpot_, _Best in the World 2013_, _CCW Meltdown_, _CCW XX 14_, _CCW Nevermore_, the 2013 FWAs, this very night of _XX 18_—all of itflashing before her eyes!

…

…

Gordon opens his mouth…

"Gwen Tennyson…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…YOU'RE…"

"**MERCUTA…**"

"…FI—"

"**…VERDITIS!**"

**Gwen Tennyson fires a blue energy beam that strikes Gordon right in the chest, knocking him down!**

"**WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE…—SHE JUST ATTACKED OUR COMMISSIONER!**" Al exclaims.

"**SHE JUST THREW A MAGIC BEAM AT HIM!**" Cris hollers.

The crowd is stunned in disbelief from Gwen's erratic attack, and the Alpha Bitch is on her knees shuddering as Gordon falls to the canvas, dropping the Championship Belt belonging to Gwen. Gwen grabs the Belt…and Commissioner Gordon starts to stir, clutching his chest in the spot where the magic spell struck him. Gordon comes up hacking and coughing from the impact of the magic…

…

…

…and Gwen cracks him in the side of the skull with her Title Belt!

"**OH MY GOD!**" Al shouts.

"**OH MY GWEN!**" Cris exclaims.

"**OH, DON'T INDULGE IT, COLLINSWORTH! THE COMMISSIONER…!**" Al scolds and yells.

Gwen looks down at the hardly-conscious Commissioner Gordon, who is prone on the canvas from the Females Champion's desperate attacks! Then Gwen, running her hands through her hair, rolls out of the ring and starts digging underneath the apron, repeating, "I told you not to do it, I told you not to do it, I told you not to do it, I told you not to do it…" The crowd is booing incessantly as Gwen continues searching under the ring…

…

…

…and eventually she pulls out a red canteen, still repeating, "I told you not to do it, I told you not to do it…"

"What is THAT…?" Cris queries.

Gwen slides into the ring with the canteen, opens the container up while standing over the downed Commissioner…

…

…

…

…and she pours the contents of the canteen all over the downed body of James Gordon, drenching his suit, pants, shoes, hair and all! Gwen lightly pushes Gordon supine with her boot and pours the other half of the canteen's containments over the torso and face of the Commissioner. Al Michaels, Cris Collinsworth and the fans all wonder what Gwen is pouring over him…and then recognizable FUMES waft right to their noses.

"…What on…earth is Gwen doing?" Al says between coughs.

"Smells like gas—ugh!" Cris coughs as well. "…Wait—GAS?"

Gwen empties the entire canteen and tosses the container away…

…

…

…before digging into her wrestling boot…

…

…and pulling out a Bic lighter! The entire crowd holds its breath, realizing what they may be about to see!

"Oh no… Ohhhh no—nononononono! DON'T—NO!" Al pleads. "GWEN'S GONNA SET THE COMMISSIONER UP IN FLAMES!"

Gwen flicks the Bic lighter in her hand…closing her eyes…

...

...

...

...but before Gwen can ignite anything (or any_one_)_,_ a swarm of CCW security guards storm down to the ring, fully equipped to stop her!

"THANK GOD! THANK THE GOOD LORD FOR THESE PEOPLE-GUARDS, STOP HER!" Al implores.

Gwen opens her eyes and sees the guards coming down...

…

…

…

…and she exclaims, "**…PRESIDIUM!**"

Gwen creates a magic dome around the entire ring, enclosing herself and Commissioner Gordon and the ring itself, along with a strip of the ringside floor….but she leaves the security workers on the outside looking in, unable to get inside!

"GUARDS, GET I—**OH NO! MORE MAGIC, AND IT'S A TRAP!**" Al exclaims.

"**OH CRAP!**" Cris gasps.

"**GWEN HAS THE COMMISSIONER OF THE GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT AND CHARACTER CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING ALL TO HERSELF!**" Al hollers.

"GWEN'S GONNA SET THE COMMISSIONER UP IN FLAMES!" Cris yells out.

Gwen flicks the lighter a second time...

…

…

…

…

…

…and…she pauses…

…

…and she retracts the lighter…and rolls back outside the ring.

"Then again…maybe not…" Cris says.

"…Second thoughts—RARE coming from her…impulsive little thing…" Al grumbles. "But thank the good Lord for that…"

…

Gwen picks up her drafted working papers—the ones Gordon crumpled up and tossed to the outside—and she rolls back inside the ring and unfurls the pages. Gwen picks up the pen from the canvas as well and walks over to Gordon's body. Gwen crouches over Gordon's body…

…

…

…and spits on his face!

"HEY!" Al shouts in disgust.

"Gordon? Gordon, wake up!" Gwen shouts…before spitting on the Commissioner's face AGAIN! "Wake up!" Gwen repeats. Gwen continues shouting at Gordon and spitting on him in order to get him to come to.

"…Disgusting…" Al retches.

"Hey, Gordon!" Gwen calls to him as the Commissioner's eyes begin to flutter. "You wanna try this one more time? I REALLY thought you'd get the hint, but apparently not…so allow me to SPELL IT OUT for you: …SIGN MY WORKING PAPERS RIGHT NOW…or Alphonse Elric and Peach Toadstool are going to find themselves in VERY good company…"

The crowd reacts in a terror from Gwen's insinuation, and Commissioner Gordon fully opens both eyes, looking at Gwen crouching over him and holding her papers.

…

"…NO…" Gordon manages to say in a raspy voice, coughing more from being covered in gasoline fumes.

The crowd cheers for Gordon's defiance of Gwen's order, though some of them are worried for the Commissioner's condition—Al and Cris included.

Gwen snarls. "I'll say it again: SIGN THE PAPERS RIGHT NOW, Gordon… That's NOT a request…"

Gwen keeps hold of her lighter as well as she says this, staring down at the GCPD Commissioner.

…

…

"…I said…NO…" Gordon replies, wheezing in the gas clouds engulfing him from the expanse of gasoline Gwen covered him in.

…

…

Gwen holds the paper in front of Gordon and forces the pen into his hand, obstinate in what she desires, trying to coerce and intimidate Gordon into signing the papers to avoid the alternative fate Gwen has him set up for.

"ONE…MORE…TIME…" Gwen growls. "SIGN IT! SIGN MY PAPERS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL BE THE ONE FIRED and you'll be seeing Barbara VERY, VERY soon—SO DO IT! NOW!"

The crowd waits and watches Gwen and Gordon inside the ring…the latter individual holding the pen and staring at the paper…

…

…

…

…

…and Gordon shoos the paper away…and tosses the pen out of his hand, drawing cheers! Gordon refuses to sign the paper for Gwen Ten, coughing and all in the meantime. Gwen's eyes widen in shock and scorn over this rejection as she watches the paper leave her hands and land on the outside once again. The crowd cheers as they observe the look of Gwen's disillusionment unraveling before their very eyes.

Gordon is able to look Gwen Tennyson in the eyes, voice as weak as it is from hardly being able to breathe…

…

"Gwen…read my lips…" Gordon says, catching his breath. "…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"YOU'RE…F—"

**_Gwen flicks the lighter and drops it on top of Gordon's gasoline-soaked body, almost instantly setting his entire body ablaze!_**

"**_OH NOOOOOOOOOO!_**" Al shrieks!

"**_HE'S—HE'S…HE'S ON FIRE!_**" Cris exclaims!

"**_GWEN TENNYSON JUST PUT THE COMMISSIONER ON FIRE! NO! NOOOOOOO!_**" Al yells in a panic!

The Frank Erwin Center collectively gasps and yells in horror of watching the whole of Gordon's body go up in flames, from his torso to his legs and even his entire gas-covered head! Gordon rolls around the canvas while on fire, trying to put himself out! Gwen stands in the middle of the ring, watching the Commissioner roll around, a stoic look on her face, a look plastered to her face since Gordon tossed the pen away. The look of shock from rejection is still adorning Gwen's face…as Gordon is burning in the squared circle! The CCW Females Champion flashes the tiniest grin, seeing and even smelling Gordon's flesh smoldering in front of her!

"**_SHE'S SICK! SHE'S PSYCHO! ALL BECAUSE OF WHAT?!_**" Al screams. "**_FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S TRULY HOLY, SOMEONE HAS TO GET OUT HERE AND HELP HIM! SOMEONE NEEDS TO PUT HIM OUT! BUT THERE'S A DOME! THERE'S A GODDAMN DOME STOPPING IT! GWEN, YOU EVIL WITCH!_**"

…

More CCW crewmen run towards the ring, these people with fire extinguishers on hand, the flames on Gordon's body reaching almost three feet high off of him! The CCW Commissioner soon finds himself unable to roll the flames off of him, starting to fall out of consciousness and lie on the mat motionless. The firemen stop in front of the magic dome and try to spray it with fire retardant or whack at the dome with their extinguishers…but the dome stands fast! Gwen keeps the dome in place and the fans' shouts of fear echo even further!

"LET HIM SUFFER! IT IS GOOD FOR HIM THAT HE IS AFFLICTED, THAT HE MIGHT LEARN MY STATUTES!" Gwen exclaims.

"SHE'S LOST CONTROL! SOMEONE'S GOTTA GET THROUGH!" Al shouts.

"GORDON'S OUT COLD IN THERE!" Cris exclaims.

Gordon burns on inside the ring without anyone to help him until suddenly…CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige runs down to the ring! Woody stops shy of Gwen, just barely bumping into the dome. Woody encourages Gwen to "WAIT! WAIT! DAMN IT! LET THESE MEN THROUGH, GWEN! ANY LONGER AND HE COULD—"

"NO!" Gwen shouts back. "THESE PEOPLE FIDDLED; NOW THEY WATCH HIM BURN!"

"LET HIM SUFFER! IT IS GOOD FOR HIM THAT HE IS AFFLICTED, THAT HE MIGHT LEARN MY STATUTES!" Gwen exclaims.

Gordon burns on inside the ring without anyone to help him, and the other firemen are unable to evade Gwen, getting fire extinguisher fluid in their eyes, blinding them all! Suddenly…CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige runs down to the ring! Woody stops shy of Gwen, just barely bumping into the dome. Woody encourages Gwen to "WAIT! WAIT! DAMN IT! LET THESE MEN THROUGH, GWEN! ANY LONGER AND HE COULD—"

"NO!" Gwen shouts back. "THESE PEOPLE FIDDLED; NOW THEY WATCH HIM BURN!"

Woody runs a hand through his hair in utter disbelief of the matter…

…

…

…before noticing Gwen's drafted working paper on the outside of the ring, outside of the dome and away from the flames, gasoline and the burning Gordon. Woody points to the paper and tells Gwen, "…I'LL sign it, okay?! Is THAT going to be enough?! Let me sign it! I sign it, and you get rid of the dome!"

Gwen ponders this statement from Paige, stroking her chin…

…

…

…

…before saying, "You'd better hurry up…" pointing in the direction of the papers.

Woody nods, runs to the apron, Gwen patrolling him and the ringside area the entire time…

…

…

…and Woody picks up the paper, quickly peruses it…

…

…

…

…

…and signs on the dotted line with the provided pen, making the then-drafted document as good as legal law. Woody shows the paper to Gwen…and Gwen takes her time to look at it…smirks, nods…

…

…

…

…

…

…and FINALLY dissolves her dome, allowing the crew to enter the ring. The firemen waste little time in doing so, reaching Gordon, utilizing their fire extinguishers and using them on Gordon endlessly to put the fire out. The crowd is nearing silence at this point, for the second time in the night, deflated by what Tennyson has done.

…

…

The CCW CCO also enters the ring, checking on the condition of the charred Commissioner. Gwen stands by, watching the scene before her as the crowd is booing, some chanting, "YOU SICK F**K! YOU SICK F**K!" Gwen ambles over towards Gordon…

"…Hasn't she done enough, damn it?" Al murmurs under his breath.

…stands next to his burnt-to-a-crisp body…and Woody Paige…and the firemen…

…

…

…and she picks up a microphone…

…

_"…Do not be surprised at the fiery trial when it comes upon you to test you as though something strange were happening to you… But rejoice insofar as you share Gwen's sufferings, that you may also rejoice and be glad when Her glory is revealed… Glory to Gwen in the Highest…_"

Gwen puts the microphone down and rolls out of the ring with those words, taking her CCW Females Championship with her. Gwen walks up the entrance ramp, dried blood and some ash marks on her face…as she raises what is STILL her CCW Females Championship high above her head in one hand…and her newly-recognized paperwork in the other hand, knowing that she's gotten exactly what she wanted. The CCW CCO and emergency crew all check on Gordon's condition, making sure he is ablaze no more. EMTs, for the second time this evening, run down to the ring past Gwen with stretcher in hand. Gwen stares on…

…

…as Aelita and Jenny Wakeman watch the entire scene from their respective locker rooms, looks of concern, anger and drive on their faces—drive to end this nightmare…

…

…

Woody Paige looks back to the Alpha Bitch on the stage and shouts, "GWEN TENNYSON, YOU MONSTER!" enraged…while the EMTs all prepare to take Gordon to a medical facility as well, this feeling like déjà vu, almost all too familiar to them.

Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth don't even have the ability to speak and sign themselves out. _CCW XX 18_ simply fades to black.

* * *

Well then…here are your official _CCW XX 18_ results:

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman def. Xena via pinfall

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: Arya Stark (w/ Sansa Stark) def. Mileena (w / Skarlet) via submission

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: Lisa Simpson def. Mystique Sonia via pinfall

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: Emmy def. CCW Women's Tag Team Champion Blossom and Trixie Tang

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: Aelita def. Carmen Sandiego via pinfall

The Poké-Coordinators vs. Prettier Muscle never got started

_XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch Final: "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman and Aelita scored apparently simultaneous pinfalls in a Highway Five-Way Match also involving Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson, and Emmy

* * *

And a chaotic episode of _CCW XX 18_ comes to a close… I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter begins a new episode of _Ozone_, the thirty-eighth one to be exact, which will feature ANOTHER Highway Five-Way, this one to determine a Universal Title contender. That and more are to come on the next show, but until then, this is Cato saying _vakivelaanan!_


	9. CCW Ozone 38: Part 1

After a very controversial _XX 18_, _CCW Ozone 38_ is ready to begin! Already advertised for the program: a Universal Championship #1 Contender's Highway Five-Way Match to determine Aran Ryan's opponent at _Pandemonium_. Also to take place, Tom Brady faces Megaman, the Dragon Kids and the Forces of Nature will be in action, and more! It's all happening live in Little Rock, Arkansas!

"Do what you can, with what you have, where you are." – Theodore Roosevelt. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_(The screen shows the New York City skyline before focusing on an arena with a _CCW Ozone _sign, advertising the show taking place inside, with a blinking visual display underneath the sign, reading "SOLD OUT!" Then it swiftly zooms in on the _Ozone _sign…)_

**_[I'm in love with the feeling of pressure to the ceiling_**

_(The screen shows the Dragon Kids standing on adjacent turnbuckles playing to the fans; then it shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops; then it shows Liu Kang making his way down to the ring in his ring gear.)_

**_We come with intention to face my opposition_**

_(The screen shows Tom Brady giving Dan Kuso a PAT; then it shows Caesar posing on the stage, flexing his muscles before a match; then it shows Don Flamenco splaying his arms on the ramp.)_

**_Get raw when it's time to lay it on the line_**

_(The screen shows Doc Louis and the Forces of Nature taunting inside the ring with the CCW World Tag Team Title Belts; then it shows Jimmy Neutron giving Deathstroke a Brain Blast and pointing to his head, noting his brainpower; then it shows Aran Ryan beating his chest inside the ring.)_

**_To the walls where we're taking it; let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson Spearing Glass Joe in half; then it shows El Blaze giving Kratos an Aneurysm in the center of the ring; then it shows the Twinleaves posing onstage before a match.)_

**_Let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ares standing at the steel ring steps, summoning the lights to go on in the arena; then it shows Kratos on the middle rope in a corner, sneering.)_

**_Let your light shine_**

_(The screen shows El Blaze adjusting his mask backstage in the locker room; then it shows Wolf Hawkfield triggering his machinegun-esque pyro on the ramp; then it shows Aran Ryan hitting Captain Falcon with a Kick of Fear.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Liu Kang raising his Infinity Championship belt inside the ring; then it shows Liu Kang performing a Flawless Victory; then it shows the Cereal Killers hitting the Snap Crackle Pop on Enrique.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so fire it up_**

_(The screen shows Sportacus Sportakicking Tom Brady with authority; then it shows Deathstroke hitting a Frog Splash on Tony Delvecchio; then it shows Dan Kuso locking in the Anaconda Vise onto Megaman, hollering as he cinches in the hold deeper and deeper.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Caesar giving Deathstroke a Capture Suplex; then it shows Psymon Stark giving Moby Jones the Psymonizer; then it shows Disco Kid dancing inside the ring.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so somebody FIRE IT UP!]_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson hitting Autolycus in the back with his car; then it shows Kratos Bike Kicking Captain Falcon; Ben Tennyson hitting the Intergalactic onto El Blaze and then raising his CCW Magnus Championship belt overhead.)_

* * *

"Fire It Up" by Thousand Foot Krutch plays on as _CCW Ozone 37_ gets started live from the Verizon Arena in Little Rock, Arkansas! Blue fireworks fire into the air from the stage, followed by yellow and silver fireworks in lateral directions. More blue fireworks go off diagonally, three lines on each side; then white pyro goes off in a circle right alone the outline of the second "O" in "Ozone". Yellow explosions go off behind the _Ozone _sign above the big screen; then an enormous blue blast of pyro goes off on the stage to end the display! As the smoke clears, 17,340 fans are excited for the show to begin, holding up some signs such as "Fighting Spirit – CCW Only!" and "Doc Louis stole my bike".

Before Al Michaels or Cris Collinsworth can introduce either of themselves…

_[I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate]_

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

The CCW Magnus Champion comes onto the stage, boos resonating throughout the arena as the lights are green and the jacket on Ben Tennyson is even greener. The Tenth Wonder of the World points to the Magnus Championship around his waist…but doesn't stop to pose on the stage, simply walking down to the ring, removing the Magnus Title from his waist on the way down the entrance ramp and hoisting it one-handedly over his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Blader DJ says, "please welcome the CCW Magnus Champion, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

"_CCW Ozone 38_ is on the air; it is on the air, however, without either of the twins with us—it's just Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth here…"

"The VOICE of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth…" Cris cuts in on Al.

"And if you're wondering why neither Jonathan nor Jeremy are here in the building with us tonight, well…you can ask that man right there, Ben Tennyson—or, more appropriately, ask his cousin," Al says. "She's the sole person responsible for Jonathan being in the hospital, Jeremy taking a leave of absence…AND the Commissioner of CCW being in an ICU as well. In the span of just one night, the Alpha Bitch wreaked immeasurable and distasteful havoc on this company."

"…I can see WHY Gwen did it… She explained her frustrations and everything—I bet Ben knows it too, but…" Cris sighs. "…You know what? As much of a hot-button talent Gwen Tennyson is—everyone talks about her—this is not _XX_; this is _Ozone_, and that means that our World Champion, our Magnus Champion, BEN Tennyson, is taking center stage. It's time to give the Best in the Universe the attention that HE deserves."

Ben Tennyson enters the ring, still holding the CCW Magnus Championship in his right hand…and then taking a microphone into his left hand, a serious look adorning his face.

Ben takes a medium-sized breath before beginning to speak, taking a small walk around to catch his bearings. "…Before I even begin with what I actually came out here to address, I don't think I can walk past the giant elephant in the room much longer. You all saw what happened on _XX _last week…" The crowd goes silent, still significantly feeling the spooks of the actions of the CCW Females Champion. "You all saw what my cousin did to Jonathan… You all saw what she did to Commissioner Gordon…" Ben scratches his nose and runs a hand through his hair. "I told you during my State of CCW Address that on the night after Gwen was to have certain things to say concerning her side of things, which included the FWAs. Did I see what she did coming? Hell no—no pun intended. I certainly didn't see her stabbing a commentator coming, and I'll be one of the first to say, as a purebred hero…that that WASN'T the right thing to do. I'll be one of the first to say, beyond a shadow of a doubt…that immolating the Commissioner, as many mistakes as he may have made around here, WASN'T the right thing to do. I may have nearly attacked the Commissioner, but I didn't go THAT far and I'm not OKAY with Gwen going that far. Simply put, I do not condone any part of what the CCW Females Champion did last Saturday night on _XX_. So, to those of you here tonight, I ask, simply as a MAN…don't hate ME for what my evil, sadistic, demonic, unnatural cousin did on live television… Hate me for what _I_, the Best Wrestler in the Universe and the CCW Magnus Champion of the World,do on live television." Ben shows off his Magnus Championship as he says this. "Hate me because I hold MY locker room accountable for letting my company down on a public stage like the FWAs. Hate me because I see things in this company that you fans and even MANAGEMENT turn a blind eye to. Hate me because there is nobody in the wrestling business at my level and you don't have a better company savior to turn to in your time of need." Fans begin to boo loudly for this proclamation.

"**YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" the fans in Little Rock chant.

Ben smirks. "If I'm no hero, I dare you to tell me who is. In fact, if anybody in this building can name me a better hero than Ben Tennyson, I'll give THAT guy the Title shot at _Pandemonium_ in Chicago!"

The "**YOU'RE NO HERO!**" chants only get louder and louder as Ben looks at the fans and chuckles.

"Hahaha…now that reminds me—yet ANOTHER gallant gesture from the Face of the company that goes completely over all of your heads," says Ben. "Everything I do is misunderstood and either underappreciated or simply _un_appreciated, from the words I say to the people I attack. Tell me: would you rather I let YOU select my _Pandemonium _opponent in my hometown?"

The fans burst into cheers in response to this question from Ben, affirming that they would indeed want the power to choose.

Ben snickers and shakes his head. "You people can hardly decide what kind of lunch you want from McDonald's® without clogging an artery; why would I put that kind of power of choice in YOUR hands? You don't even know what YOU want, let alone what CHICAGO wants! Big decisions like that should NATURALLY be left to me because, more than anybody else, I know what's best around here. I know what's best for my city and I know what's best for my company. While some of you would crack under the pressure of such a decision, I will handle it like a true professional. While some of you would make that call willy-nilly and in rashness, I am going to take my time and evaluate from top to bottom to determine what will make _Pandemonium_'s main event, MY main event, the best that it can be for the entire world that I saved. So, you can all thank me for taking on the burden of this decision-making process. You don't need to thank me today, or thank me tomorrow, or thank me even next week…but come _Pandemonium_, between now and then, you ALL will have thanked me. And you'll all be welcome when the time comes. But until then—"

_[I…_

_I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line in the sand is drawn and I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason to set me off_

_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

The lights suddenly go a Maple Leaf red and Ben snaps his head towards the stage…

…as Wolf Hawkfield enters the Ozone Lair to a swarm of cheers from the CCW fans. The Canadian Badass scowls at the Magnus Champion as he walks down to the ring, fans immediately clamoring, "GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!"

"Oh, what the hell?!" Cris complains. "Why is this stupid Canuck interrupting our Champion? He was in the middle of an excellent and eloquent speech as always, and now this guy decides that NOW'S the perfect opportunity to mosey on out here—our Champion has been getting interrupted left and right and I am DISGUSTED by this disrespect!"

"I think he, like many others, have had enough of listening to his 'eloquence', Cris," Al says. "Wolf Hawkfield, whose issues with Tennyson are well-documented to say the very least…"

"He's got issues with some other individuals as well, as evidenced by last week's events, but this is the second time in as many weeks that Wolf's appeared during BEN TEN'S time," Cris states.

"One of the three men Ben defended the Magnus Championship against at _Nevermore_—he's been eying that gold ever since," Al notes.

"EVERYONE wants the gold, but guess what? Wolf HAD his shot at the gold, and he LOST! L-O-S-T, back of the line! And LAST WEEK, he lost to Tom Brady in the main event, so if anything he's behind HIM in line for damn sure!" Cris asserts.

"Regardless, the Ottawa native has something to say, and we're about to hear it!" Al says.

Wolf enters the ring and snatches a microphone from timekeeper Mickey MacElroy. Then he turns his attention to the Magnus Champion and growls.

"I don't need to look at your cousin or even THINK about what she did to find a reason to hate you," Wolf snarls. "Standing back there and listening to you smack your gums like a mealy-mouthed manatee is MORE THAN ENOUGH reason to want to tear you in half!"

Ben scratches the back of his head as the fans pop for this line, chanting "GORE! GORE! GORE!" some more.

The Tenth Wonder then says off-mic, "Noted…"

"You had a WHOLE ADDRESS last week, podium, carpet and all like a Prime Minister, and yet you STILL have the need to come out here and yap even more, because you don't think that any of us have heard enough. Well, I'm here to tell you that I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Wolf yells, drawing more cheers.

Ben responds on-mic, "Are you sure about that? Because what I was getting to before you decided to be 'badass'—I guess that what interrupting me is considered nowadays: something so 'badass'… Heh, what I was getting to actually has to do with you, so believe it or not, there IS a silver lining to you being out here. And that silver lining is, I get to tell you straight to your face that you will NOT be getting a Magnus Championship opportunity at _Pandemonium_." The crowd boos loudly for Ben's statement, and Wolf frowns at the _Ben 10 _protagonist. "There is still much narrowing-down to be done, but in last week's round of 'thinning the herd', let's just say you were one of the FIRST to go. Don't take it too hard; I mean, being from Chicago myself, I know that the Windy City's fans are a lot like me—high quality standards when it comes to wrestling. And _Pandemonium_'s main event is going to have to appeal to that high quality standard, and guys like you, well…" Ben sucks in his breath and grimaces. "…I'm afraid that you're falling a little bit short, Wolfie. So, you should go to the back, ask Popeye if you can borrow some more spinach and vitamins, shake the old eight-ball and ask again later, okay?"

Ben fires a cheeky smirk at the Canadian, who does not take it well in any fashion. Wolf simply stares menacingly into the eyes of the Magnus Champion, teeth gritted and forehead furled in fury. Ben notices this look…blinks…and speaks again, "…Like I said…don't take it personally. It's just the way Chicago works; they don't want to see you in the main event in three weeks. They just don't; I know it for a fact. That doesn't mean that they won't warm up to you… It just means that you're not their favorite flavor right now. And as much as you and these Arkansans may disagree with me…they don't know how my town works. I DO. Let's not have any more argument about this. You're not getting the Title shot at _Pandemonium_, and that, my friend, is final. Moving on…"

Wolf steps up into Ben's face, his chest right up against the Tenth Wonder's. Wolf narrows his eyes and says in a low voice, "…You say that Chicago doesn't want to see me in the main event… Well, I say that Little Rock wants to see me rip you a new one right here TONIGHT…"

The crowd pops immensely for this as Ben tries to hide his sweat from that declaration on the part of Hawkfield.

"…And _I _say…I've already got plans for the evening," Ben replies. "See, since my cousin's responsible for the gaps at the commentary tables, I feel its my responsibility as a HERO to compensate and keep the NBC boys afloat. So I'M going to be over there for the night keeping the chairs warm and adding my brand of _Ozone _coverage, and YOU, well…you're gonna have to find something else to do because I'm going to be busy for the next two hours. Once again – eight-ball, shake it up, come back another time. Glad we've had this chat." Ben mockingly pats Wolf's shoulder. "I hope you're done speaking to me, because the CHAMP is officially done listening to what you have to say."

Wolf looks at Ben's hand on his shoulder, sneering and glowering dead at the Best in the Universe…

"_Well, I hope you're ready to listen to what I have to say…_"

…

…before CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama walks onto the stage with a microphone of his own in hand. Ben and Wolf both turn their attentions to the _Silent Library _host as he enters to a mixed reaction of cheers and boos.

"Ben, first off, I admire you offering yourself up as a temporary replacement at commentary for Jeremy and Jonathan as they are both absent from CCW television for the moment being," Zero says.

"Just part of what comes with being the savior of the company," Ben smiles.

Zero nods. "Yeah…and I'm sure that both Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth will be appreciative of your added contributions to the play-by-play throughout _Ozone_…with the exception of tonight's main event."

"Oh hell yeah! Ben Tennyson on commentary for the WHOLE NIGHT?! That's even better than what we got last week! It will be an HONOR to call _Ozone _alongside our World's Champion, the Best Wrestler in the Universe!" Cris gleefully speaks.

Al rolls his eyes and dryly says, "I'm getting palpitations just thinking about it…but what does Zero mean, 'except for the main event'?"

Ben raises his eyebrow, wondering the same thing. "With the exception of the main event? Zero, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you will not be doing commentary for the _Ozone 38_ main event match…because you're going to be IN the _Ozone 38_ main event match!" Zero announces.

Ben's eyes widen in initial surprise, not quite aware of his involvement on the _Ozone _card.

"And I think Ben just saw his night-off fantasies fade into dust!" Al comments.

"Commissioner Gordon, obviously, is not here tonight…but before he entered the hospital and before he spoke with Gwen Tennyson, he finished writing the _Ozone 38 _match card, and so tonight's main event, per his request and confirmation…will feature you, Ben Tennyson, going one-on-one…

"…

"…

"…with the man you're standing next to, Wolf Hawkfield!"

The crowd bursts into loud cheers in approval as Wolf flashes a somewhat feral grin in reply to the announcement from Kazama. Ben glances over at Wolf, color starting to leave his face as the Canadian Badass nods favorably.

"Now THAT is what I like to hear," Wolf chuckles. "Me going one-on-one with the loudmouth…" Wolf looks at Ben Ten…and he puts HIS hand on Ben's shoulder, mimicking the same mockery Ben was to him a moment ago. "Doesn't seem like you were ready to hear that, were you? Well, if you're not ready now…"

…

Wolf suddenly pinches Ben's shoulder and pulls him in closer, drawing a gasp and intrigued "Oohs" from the crowd.

"…you'd BETTER be ready come the main event," Wolf asserts, "because unlike last week…I'm not letting ANYBODY stand in the way between me and my game. Whoever steps into the Ozone Lair during my match that isn't a referee or you is putting themselves at risk…because, I swear, there is NOTHING, NOTHING, **NOTHING** that is going to stop me from gutting you tonight with a **GORE! GORE! GOOOOOOORRRRREEE!**"

Wolf spikes the microphone and growls directly in Ben's face, staring him down as "Badass" plays over the loudspeakers!

"Well, there's your main event, ladies and gentlemen!" Al shouts. "Ben Tennyson versus Wolf Hawkfield here tonight on _Ozone 38_, and you can just feel it in the voice and the mannerisms—Wolf is looking to capitalize on this with the Champ's pants down!"

"Ben Tennyson's NEVER got his pants down—don't get ahead of yourself, Michaels! He's ALWAYS ready! He KNOWS how to adapt to last-minute situations like this—that's why he's ours! That's why he's the Best in the Universe!" Cris shouts on Ben 10's behalf. "Be that as it may, I do find it VERY peculiar that Gordon made this match card six days ago and yet only NOW is Ben hearing about it! Is this CCW management or is this the freaking Politburo with closed doors?!"

Wolf leaves the ring and proceeds to head to the back while Ben stays in the ring, taking in everything that has just occurred.

"Complain and bicker all you like, but what is unarguable is that Ben is going to be tested tonight by a motivated, determined and damn well mad Wolf Hawkfield—you heard him: he wants to give Ben Tennyson a Gore he won't forget anytime soon!" Al says.

"Hmph…" Cris scoffs. "Well, until then, sounds like Ben's going to be joining us on commentary, and he'll be calling alongside us the Highway Five-Way to determine the #1 Contender for Aran Ryan's CCW Universal Championship! Disco Kid, Shun Kazami, Caesar, Sportacus and Dan Kuso will enter, but only one of them gets the Title shot at _Pandemonium_!"

"Speaking of #1 Contenders, the #1 Contenders to the World Tag Team Championship will ALSO be in action tonight," Al advertises. "Max and Enrique will be looking to bounce back from the assault they suffered last week on _Ozone _at the hands of the Tag Team Champs the Forces of Nature. That match and MORE to come LIVE here in the Verizon® Arena!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

"Welcome back to _CCW Ozone 38_! _Pandemonium _will be taking place live in Chicago, Illinois, a city quite dear to the CCW Magnus Champion's heart; speaking of Benjamin Tennyson, moments ago, we found out that he WILL be in action tonight in our main event match, and it will be against the Canadian Badass known as Wolf Hawkfield!" Al says. "It may not be happening at _Pandemonium_—so says our Champion—but we are going to see it TONIGHT!"

"Wolf barged his way in uninvited and got REWARDED by getting exactly what he wanted – a one-on-one contest with Ben Tennyson, which ruins whatever nightly plans HE has… What if Ben had a date with Samus tonight? What if Ben had a Scrabble tournament to go to? Wolf didn't consider any of THOSE, did he?"

"Nope, because Wolf is only concerned with one thing, and that is making sure that Ben leaves this arena with his body rocked by a GORE…GORE…GORE…" Al answers.

"Selfish…" Cris shakes his head. "But you know what? He'll learn tonight. He'll learn, right Ben?" Cris looks to the announce table normally occupied by the Ellis Twins, but now only occupied by the CCW Magnus Champion, who is replacing them at commentary.

"Last time Wolf and I were sharing a ring, it ended with me holding his shoulders to the mat for three seconds," Ben states. "The only difference tonight will be that Jeremy won't be here to say 'Set it and forget it' when I get the three-count."

"Haha, don't worry! I'll do you justice with a 'Check and mate', Champ!" Cris grins.

"Much obliged," Ben nods.

"I suppose I should say that it's a pleasure to have you here—I'm sure we both appreciate you trying to make up for circumstances set off by your young cousin Gwen… Not sure if this is the most enjoyable to us and to the fans, but…" Al's voice trails off.

"Like I said, it's what a hero does, Al Michaels," Ben says. "It's just what a hero does, and he does it for the people's own good; now, let's stop talking about how I saved the universe and let's get to the wrestling action!" Ben rubs his hands together in anticipation.

"…But we weren't talking about how you saved the universe…" Al murmurs.

"Oh…well then, we'll talk about it during the next commercial break then," Ben smiles.

Al pinches his forehead and groans, "…This is going to be a LONG night of commentary…"

Fifties-style doo-wop scatting is heard over the loudspeakers as black and white lighting takes over the Ozone Lair, triggering boos from the crowd.

_[Come let me take you back_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_That's when I discovered cool_

_That's when I made it mine_

_My pants couldn't be too tight_

_That's when I learned to fight_

_James Dean defined the day_

_Sue took me all the way_

_Cooooool…]_

("I'm All About Cool" by Jim Johnston plays)

Tony Delvecchio ambles down the entrance ramp with a lollipop in his mouth…and a wooden folding table in his right hand, dragging it down to the ring with him as the Backyard Kid enters the Ozone Lair to a negative reception.

"Tony Delvecchio, the _Backyard Sports _Italian-American and captain of the 7th Street Brawlers and the 7th Street Sluggers," Al introduces the man walking down to the ring. "He's been targeting Otto Rocket as of late, poking fun at his inability to get resigned to WWE: Animated's Hardcore Division and the fact that 'his hardcore' isn't cutting it in today's wrestling industry. Personally, I'd love to see if Tony could do better at hardcore himself, considering he's making fun of the last ECW: Blood and Ink Division World Champion."

"Maybe he's planning on taking the issue up with Otto over some pizza and linguini," Ben jokes.

"Hahahaha! Good one, Ben! But I don't think Tony's asking Otto out to dinner…" Cris laughs.

"Yeah, I'd wager a lump sum against that theory…" Al says, not nearly finding this as funny as his colleague and the Magnus Champion.

Tony pushes the table inside the ring and then rolls underneath the bottom rope himself, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and picking up a microphone. Tony yells, "Ay, shut it off! Shut it off back dere!" The production crew obliges, and Tony's music comes to a halt.

"Sit on it! Sit on it!" chant some smarky fanatics in the crowd. Tony scowls at the sound of this chant.

"Dat goes for you too—shaddup, all o' yous!" Tony tosses his lollipop into the crowd and gets more boos. "You ladies know ya wanted dat… Ova da last couple-a-weeks, I've-a been sayin' dat Otto Rocket ain't got what it takes to be hardcore no more. Now I know dat the best ding you hicks get on ya SATs is drool, hahaha…but riddle me dis: …Do you know what it means ta be hardcore? Do you know what hardcore even is? Don't hurt yaselves too hard dinkin' about it, heh… And don't feel too stupid—or at least, don't feel any stupida dan you're obligated, because dat Otto Rocket forgot what hardcore is a long time ago—HIS idea of hardcore died with da Nexus! Lemme give yous whatcha need ta know: …hardcore means that you hit harda dan anybody else in da room. Hardcore means dat you know just where ta hit a man…OR a woman…ta make it HURT. Hardcore means nobody knows what you're doin' next…sometimes, not even YOU. And hardcore means…you know how to play with your toys." Tony takes a moment to glance at the table behind him, smirking at the wooden apparatus. "I've already proven dat I hit HARDA dan Rocket with just da swipe o' my arm. He's still walkin' back dere holdin' his neck like dis wonderin' what da hell even hit him, hahahaaaa! And if THAT'S how bad my Seventh Street Slash feels…imagine what it's gonna feel like when dis piece o' hot stuff is swinging a chair at ya! Imagine how your stomach's gonna feel afta I swing at it with a baseball bat! Imagine…what shape your back's gonna be in…" Tony looks at the table tantalizingly. "…afta I send you plungin' through a table."

Tony chuckles to himself as he stomps on the table beside him. "Nothin' says hardcore like that baby right dere—LEGENDARY in all dings extreme! What betta way to exhibit your superiority ova anotha man… What betta way to put your toughness on display dan to take another human being, hold him ova your shoulder, make 'im dink about what he's in for, and den SLAMMIN' him straight thru! How EXHILARATIN' is da feelin' of lookin' down at another man from an elevated surface as dat man lies down on the table like it's a bed…and den, ya leave your feet, ya release a war cry to da heavens…and ya drop an elbow straight into da cavity of your enemy, breaking da table underneath 'im in da process! You wanna know how it feels?! …Well don't ask Otto Rocket, 'cause he doesn't know anymore. But I'D be more dan happy to give yous a demonstration o' my own… So, _Ozone_,who wants ta make a reservation for dis here table in da ring, huh? Come on; I'll put anybody thru dis! Come on! An' bring a ref with ya—I wanna make dis official! Let's do it!"

Tony paces the ring with the table lying on the canvas, waiting for someone to answer his open challenge.

"So now Tony Delvecchio's making an open Table Match challenge to kick off _Ozone_!" Al summarizes.

"Tables are one of the most notorious pieces of equipment in hardcore wrestling; it's a hell of a way to send a message! 'We Want Tables' is one of the most glorified chants in the business for a reason," Cris comments.

"Coming from a man who put another through a table to win the NCW Television Championship, I know that feeling Tony's talking about quite well," says Ben.

…

…

_[I am the one_

_Camouflage and guns_

_Risk my life to keep my people from harm_

_Authority_

_Vested in me_

_I sacrifice with my brothers in arms]_

("Hammerhead" by The Offspring plays)

Tony looks up the ramp…and sees _Mortal Kombat_'s Stryker standing there, hands on his hips and eying the Backyard Kid inside the ring…taking a short breath before pulling out his police nightstick from behind his back and pointing directly at Tony with it, indicating his intentions quite clearly.

"Kurtis Stryker? From the looks of things, Tony's got a taker in the _MK _policeman," Al says.

"One of the lesser-celebrated Mortal Kombatants, and with good reason—just look at him. He's a COP!" Cris says. "Other guys get to be ninjas or Shaolin Monks or shape-shifters; this guy's a COP… In every single _MK _story mode he should be the first one killed off automatically—assuming he even gets to be in the game!"

"Gotta admit though – his _MK9 _ending is pretty funny," Ben snickers. "And I say that even though I'd like to call Johnny Cage a friend."

Stryker enters the ring, calmly and coolly, and before he can even catch his bearings, Tony says, "Ayyyye, look who it is! It's da policeman himself-a, Kurtis Stryka! Heh! I rememba you. You were da first boy on da block to get himself a Seventh Street Slash when I made my debut!" Tony laughs. "Back for more, I see?"

Stryker grabs the microphone from Tony's hand and says, "You're right, Delvecchio. And I DO remember that very well—_Ozone 29_, right? Yep…" Stryker nods. "You know, I've thought a lot about that occasion and I've heard you talk about it more than once in the back. And every time I've heard you talk, I've said to myself that if there's one ass I'd love to shove my Taser up, it's that kid Tony Delvecchio's." The crowd pops for this remark as Tony narrows his eyes. "But TONIGHT…I hear you talk and something a little different comes to mind. You talk about this…invigorating feeling that you get when you put someone else through a table…and now, I can't help but think about just what kind of euphoria I'd be in if I were to send you through one myself right now."

The crowd cheers even louder, wanting to see the Vec get precisely this fate. Tony runs a hand through his hair and scratches the back of his head, slowly taking the microphone back from Stryker. Tony fans himself off with his hand, preventing himself from sweating anymore. Then he says, "…Yeeeeeaaahhh…I—"

Tony suddenly smacks Stryker right in the face with the microphone!

"OH!" Al exclaims. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"HELLO!" Ben gasps.

Tony puts the mic to his lips and says, "…don't dink dat's gonna happen."

Then he hammers away at Stryker's face with Mic-Aided Punches to the forehead, hitting seven, eight, nine of these before standing up and motioning for a referee to come down to the ring. Vincent Perry charges down the ramp and checks on Stryker's condition, and Tony yells at the official, "WHATAYA DOIN'? RING DA BELL!"

"Tony wants Perry to set things off, which he SHOULD right now…" Cris says.

"Stryker was clocked with a cheap shot by the Backyard Kid from Seventh Street, and Tony doesn't want to give him any time to recover!" Al calls.

Tony continues insisting that the referee get the match started…all while stomping repeatedly on the downed Kombatant. Vincent Perry moves Tony off of Stryker and then checks on him as he struggles to get to his feet, holding his forehead in pain as he manages to reach a vertical base. As Stryker stands, Vincent Perry calls for the bell…and Tony immediately hits Stryker with a Mat Slam directly onto the folded-up table!

"We're finally underway and—OHHH! The back of Stryker's head!" Al winces.

"Nobody needed to tell Tony twice that this baby's gotten started," Ben says.

Tony pulls the table out from underneath Stryker and promptly sets it up in the middle of the ring, all while Stryker is still selling his cranium. Tony smacks the tabletop and pulls Stryker up to his feet…before putting him in a Fireman's Carry.

"Tony ain't getting paid by the hour—it could be all over early!" Cris says.

…

…

But Stryker is able to escape behind Tony and hit an Atomic Drop! Then Stryker Head Slams Tony directly onto the top of the table not once, but twice. Tony stumbles backwards and Stryker folds the table up…and then leans it against a corner. Stryker goes back to Tony, who is in an opposite corner recollecting himself. Stryker charges at Tony…but Tony is able to get an elbow up to meet Stryker's jaw. Tony hooks Stryker's head next, climbs up to the middle rope…

…

…

…and goes for a Tornado DDT, but Stryker pushes him away! Tony lands on his feet and has the presence of mind to duck an oncoming Stryker Clothesline…and then drop Stryker with a Concrete Canyon Cutter as he turns around!

"C3! That's the Concrete Canyon Cutter by Tony Delvecchio—Stryker planted face-first!" Cris proclaims.

"Hesitated and stationary version of my own Cutter," Ben notes.

"Indeed!" Cris nods.

Tony sees the table in the corner, grabs Stryker…and places his back against the leaning table. Tony hits two punches to the head and a Chop to the chest…

…before picking Stryker up over his shoulder for a Body Slam, aiming to chuck Stryker into the table. He holds onto him…but Stryker manages to escape behind Tony and drop him with a Russian Leg Sweep…before rolling backwards, hanging onto Delvecchio…and Head Slamming him directly into the cornered table with authority!

"Russian Leg Sweep—hangs on and OH MAN! Did you see Tony's skull just bounce off of that table?!" Al exclaims. "That looked AND sounded headache-worthy!"

"But the table still standing fast—you don't just have to HURT your opponent with a table; you have to put him THROUGH one!" Cris says.

Stryker grabs Tony by the arm and Short-Arm Clotheslines him down to the canvas before walking over to the ring apron…and picking up his nightstick, prompting the crowd to perk up as Stryker takes a hold of this weapon. Tony slowly gets up and Stryker hits the ropes…

…

…and Stryker whacks Tony in the gut with the nightstick on the return!

"And now Stryker going to work on Tony with that nightstick!" Al says.

"I guess this is what you call Police Brutality," Ben quips.

Tony drops to his knees from the shot to the sternum…and Stryker stands behind him, angling the nightstick such that the point of it is directed at Tony's forehead. Stryker lifts the nightstick up…

…

…

…and he hits three consecutive Nightstick-Aided Axe-Handles to the top of the Backyard Kid's brain! Stryker disposes of the nightstick, tossing it out of the ring before hitting the ropes and executing a Forearm Smash to the back of Tony's head. Then Stryker turns Tony over, hits the ropes, and hits a second Forearm Drop, this one to the face. Stryker grabs the table out of the corner as Tony is flat on his back…and he lifts the table over his head…

…

…

…and Suplexes the table directly onto Tony, burying him underneath it!

"And Stryker—interesting offense there, dropping the table in Suplex-like fashion directly onto Tony's body!" Al says.

"Yeah, having a table dropped on top of you ain't too fun," Ben remarks. "That's why I learned the art of rolling out of the way. It's a fine art, you know. Tony…clearly hasn't mastered that yet—or he just wasn't aware enough to do so. And now…looks like Stryker's on the outside getting a new table…"

Stryker is indeed pulling a new table out from underneath the ring…and he places said table against the security wall, leaning it there on the ringside floor. Stryker keeps the table in place before turning around and grabbing Tony by the arm and hair to pull him out of the ring…only for Tony to rake Stryker's eyes through the ropes. Stryker lets go of Tony and clutches his face…and then Tony takes advantage with a Baseball Slide that sends Stryker into the table—which remains in one piece. Tony stands up as Stryker remains groggy against the table…and Tony yells out, "I'M HARDCORE!"…

…before hitting the ropes…

"Uh-oh—what's Tony thinking here? Could be perhaps the end…!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…and…Tony…simply goes to the outside onto the apron on the rebound, faking his teased Suicide Dive…only to go to the floor and punch Stryker in the face. "Ayyyyyyyye!" Tony exclaims, holding up a "V" with his fingers to the sound of boos and jeers from the crowd.

"And…wow…" Al plainfaces.

"What's the matter? Were you expecting a different maneuver out of Tony?" Cris chuckles.

"…Yes, I was…" Al blinks.

"Well, guess what? Hardcore, as Tony mentioned, means doing the unexpected, and what Tony just did there fits right in the style! He's hardcore indeed!" Cris declares.

"…I don't even think I can justify that with a response…" Al rolls his eyes.

Tony grabs Stryker's skull and Head Slams him directly into the steel steps…then grabs the Kombatant from behind, looks over his own shoulder…and delivers an Inverted Suplex directly onto the arena floor! Tony stands up, flips his Italian-American hair, and grabs the table from against the barricade…before jamming it into the middle of Kurtis Stryker's spine with a hard shot. Tony pushes the table back inside the ring and then pull Stryker back up to his feet. Tony holds onto Stryker's cheeks, measures his opponent, and delivers a European Uppercut…followed by another European Uppercut…followed by a third…followed by a FOURTH European Uppercut, knocking Stryker loopy. Tony talks smack to the _MK _officer, shouting, "You been drinkin' tonight, Stryka? Huh? Haha!" Tony grins and goes for a Hammer Throw to send Stryker into the steel ring steps…but Stryker reverses it and hurls the Vec into the stairs!

"Tony's taking Stryker to town; this is what I like to see—OH NO!" Cris gasps.

"Tony may've been having a little bit too much fun too early there!" Al says.

"Stryker never answered his question though," Ben says.

"…What question?" Al is confused.

"Has he been drinking tonight? And if so, where from? I wanted to know!" Ben answers. "Mostly because I'd like to know where I can get a quick cold one before the main event tonight…"

"…I wouldn't recommend alcohol before your match, Ben," Al says.

"Quiet, Michaels! He's the Champ! He can do what he wants because he's STILL better than you!" Cris comments. "It's been working wonders so far, hasn't it?"

"…" All Al can do is sigh.

Both Tony and Stryker are both down on the ringside floor, Tony holding his right shoulder in pain and Stryker struggling to stand back up while holding his chin. The Backyard Kid tries to stand up as well, as it is his turn to catch his bearings. After twenty-five seconds, Tony gets to his feet…and Stryker delivers a Chop Block to take Tony back down! Stryker grabs Tony's leg, standing back up and angling his foe carefully in his grasp…

…

…

…and Stryker Catapults Tony directly into the security barricade, dropping him gut-first onto the wall! The crowd pops as Tony holds his stomach in pain, slowly sliding off of the wall and staggering backward…

…right into a Drop Toe Hold, modified by Stryker such that Tony falls backwards and the back of his head knocks against the steel steps!

"First the wall and now the stairs—Stryker turning things around to the point where now TONY may not know where he is!" Al calls.

Stryker climbs to the ring apron beside the steps and pulls Tony up to a vertical base on the stairs, delivering two punches to the face, hooking him in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…hoisting Tony up over his head…and Front Suplexing him from the apron onto the canvas inside the ring! Tony clutches his chest in pain while Stryker flexes and then starts ascending to the top rope. Tony Delvecchio starts standing up, still holding his chest…

…

…

…and Stryker executes a Diving Clothesline, taking Tony down! Stryker lets out a passionate yell and the fans get behind him; the _MK _talent hits the ropes…and delivers a Shoulder Block off of the ropes, bringing Tony down a second time straight! Stryker measures the Backyard Kid, waiting to grab him into his arms…

…

…

…and he does so…spins Tony around…

…

…

…and drops him down with the Enfield!

"Stryker, a house of fire right now—there's the Enfield!" Al calls.

"I'm not liking where this is going…" Cris crosses his arms.

"But these people here in Little Rock sure are!" Al remarks.

Stryker grabs the table inside the ring and sets it up in the center of the squared circle, getting it ready for Tony's potential end. The policeman starts picking Tony up and puts him in a Standing Headscissors, pointing to the table and teasing a Powerbomb.

"And Stryker could be moments away from sealing the deal here…!" says Al.

"Tony'd better do something!" Cris advises.

Stryker holds Tony up onto his shoulders for a Powerbomb…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Tony punches Stryker's head madly, trying to get out of the predicament. Stryker eventually loses his hold of the Vec, and Delvecchio lands behind Stryker, grabbing his head for a Neckbreaker. However, Stryker manages to spin out of it and push Stryker into the ropes. Tony rebounds…

…

…

…and…Stryker nearly Back Body Drops Tony through the table behind him…but Tony manages to stop himself short of Stryker, drop down, and deliver a Throat Thrust that brings Stryker down hard! Tony pushes the table away from the scene and takes a look at Stryker…and hits the ropes himself…

"Well, Tony DID something—now he's about to do something else!" Ben says.

"Here it comes—Seventh Street Slash!" Cris calls it.

…

…

…

…

…and Stryker intercepts Tony with a Powerslam!

"AND IT'S DENIED!" Al exclaims. "Stryker with an EXPLOSIVE Powerslam!"

"Gah! One step behind there was Tony…" Cris groans.

"Looks like Kurtsy's not done!" Ben quips…

…as Stryker picks Tony up, holds him onto his shoulder with both arms hooked…

…

…

…

…

…and Stryker delivers the Colt .45!

"COLT .45! The Colt .45 by Stryker!" Al exclaims. "And if this were a one-fall-to-a-finish match, this would be a PERFECT opportunity to get the win! But he STILL has to put Delvecchio through the table!"

"Now, if Stryker's SMART, or if he's learned anything from me, he'd try to, while Tony's dazed, get a table reset and score the win while he can," Ben says.

"And whether Stryker's smart of not, I hope Tony can stop him!" Cris says.

Stryker grabs the second table in the ring as he sees it laid right next to him. He picks it up and sets it up right beside him, Tony still holding his back and selling the Colt .45. Stryker makes sure the table is sturdy before walking back to the downed Delvecchio. The fans chant, "WE WANT TABLES! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE WANT TABLES! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"Stryker knows what the fans want; he's looking to oblige!" Al says.

"Or better yet, he's just trying to win the match, because at the end of the day, I don't think Stryker needs these guys to TELL HIM he needs a table in a TABLES Match…" Ben comments.

Stryker grabs Tony and places him onto the table in a supine position. With Tony there, Stryker hits a Bionic Elbow to the forehead, then a second and a third. Stryker climbs onto the table himself, standing on top of it while starting to pick Tony up as well. Stryker takes his time…before placing Tony in a Front Facelock.

"Stryker's looking to DDT Tony right through his own apparatus—if there's ever a way to make a man eat his words, this'd be it!" says Al.

…

…

…

…

…

But Tony counters by dropping to his knees and scoring with a Low Blow!

"Ohhhhh-ho-ho-hooo!" Ben laughs at Stryker's pain. The fans in the Verizon Arena don't find it nearly as funny.

"And if there's ever a way to make a man wish he'd never answered your challenge, THAT'D be it!" Cris says.

"The Low Blow by Delvecchio!" Al shouts. "Saving his own hide…!"

"No DQ!" Ben reminds.

"Of course; no disqualification, it's all legal—I get the drill…" Al huffs.

…

Tony then pushes Stryker off of the table, sending him directly onto the top rope throat-first! Stryker rebounds off of the cable…and Tony dismounts from the table, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and hits the 7th Street Slash!

"7TH STREET SLASH! YEAH!" Cris cheers. "DOWN GOES STRYKER, AND DOWN HE GOES HARD! JUST LIKE _OZONE 29_, HAHA!"

"Layfield and McGuinness, eat your hearts out," Ben states.

"And now, just like that, things are turned the other way—if it was one fall, TONY could get the pin here…but the table remains unbroken, and so the match goes on," says Al.

"But not for long!" Cris says…

…as Tony stands up and moves the table closer to a nearby corner, still standing up on its own. Tony surveys Stryker and smirks, taunting him as he's down…and then he sees the second table inside the ring. Tony grabs said table, slowly moves towards the already-standing table…and sets up the second table directly on top of the first. Tony grabs Stryker and pulls him underneath both tables before placing him in the corner and sitting him on top of the turnbuckles. Tony hits two punches to the top of the head, climbs to the middle rope and hits a European Uppercut as well…before hooking Stryker's head…

"You only need to put your opponent through one table to win, but Tony's looking to go above and beyond!" says Cris. "Otto Rocket, I hope you're paying attention! THIS is what hardcore looks like!"

"Tony thinking Superplex…" Ben says.

…

…

…

…

…and…Tony tries to Superplex Stryker through the tables, but Stryker is able to counter it by breaking free with a Headbutt. Tony falls off of the middle rope and lands on his feet on the canvas. Stryker tries to posture up on the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…but Tony grabs the top-level table and tosses it directly at Stryker's head!

"Watch out for flying tables!" Ben exclaims.

"Stryker gets a wooden missile to the dome, and Tony's plan of a two-table takedown may've hit a snag…" Al says.

"But one is just as good as two per the match rules!" Cris says. "And Tony knows it as well!"

Tony climbs up again and takes a hold of the Kombatant, hooking his head and draping his arm over his head once again…

…

…

…

…

…

_[Did you ever get the feeling you were born to lose?_

_Smacked in the face with a silver spoon_

_Skinny doll, gimme your magazine queen_

_Spread your legs for the silver screen]_

("Rip It Up" by Jet plays)

…but the crowd pops as "Rip it Up" plays in the Ozone Lair!

"Wait a minute!" Al exclaims.

"What in the world? We're in the middle of something here!" Cris complains.

"That's the entrance music of one Otto Rocket!" Al notes.

"He must want a close and personal look at Tony putting the cop through the table—maybe take some notes?" Ben says.

"Well, he's certainly not fashionably late…" Cris speaks.

Tony looks up the ramp and shouts at the stage, yelling, "YOU WANNA WATCH ME, ROCKET?! HUH?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

…

But despite Tony's shouts and the music playing on, Otto doesn't appear from the back.

"…Well, where IS he?!" Cris questions.

"Not here…" Ben says.

"Tony's wondering himself where Otto may be lurking…" Al says, looking around himself. "And so are these fans…"

Eventually, "Rip It Up" stops playing…and Tony barks on at the entrance, daring Otto to show up…to no avail…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then, Stryker snaps into action, grabs Tony off of the corner…

"HEY-HEY—LOOK OUT!" Ben exclaims.

…

…and drops Tony with a Super Sit-Out Side Slam Spinebuster through the table!

"BANG BANG! THE BANG BANG THROUGH THE TABLE, AND STRYKER WINS! STRYKER TAKES ADVANTAGE ON THE DISTRACTED DELVECCHIO!" says Al.

"NO!" Cris is unhappy with the result as the bell rings and now "Hammerhead" plays.

"Here is your winner, Stryker!" Blader DJ declares as referee Vincent Perry checks on Stryker as the cop stands back up to his feet, hanging onto the ropes. Perry raises Stryker's hand in victory, the Kombatant raising his other hand over his head as well before rolling out of the ring.

"Tony was about to send Stryker through the wood below him, but thanks to a musical disruption, Delvecchio took his eye off of the ball, which is bad for you in baseball AND in wrestling, as evidenced by Stryker taking advantage!" Al says.

"Oh, come on! Stryker's PROUD of that?! Stryker STOLE that from right under Delvecchio's nose! Gah!" Cris bickers. "For a law enforcer, Stryker's not exactly the moral beacon you'd think, accepting a win like this!"

"And that's why I'M the hero everyone looks up to and HE'S the guy who's probably dying first in the next _Mortal Kombat _story mode," Ben comments.

"Tony's plan of a hardcore statement backfired!" Al states.

Stryker makes his way to the back, taking in his victory while Tony winces in pain in the broken table parts, lying on his back…

…

…

…

…but then the crowd pops again…

…

…as Otto Rocket skateboards down to the ring, making haste as he slides to a stop right in front of the ring apron!

"And THERE! THERE'S Otto Rocket!" Al points.

"Oh, lovely! Just who I wanted to see…NOT!" Cris retches.

"Speaking of guys proud of themselves, I bet Otto's really proud of holding up his own entrance and distracting Tony into losing that match…" says Ben.

Tony, unaware of Otto's arrival on the scene, grits his teeth and gets up slowly holding the back of his head, feeling the effects of the Bang Bang through the table. Otto, meanwhile, stands on the ring apron and waits for Tony to get to a vertical base.

"What…is Otto doing? I don't like it! I REALLY don't like it!" says Cris.

"Tony's been making it a point to attack Otto after his matches—both on _Ozone 36 _and _37_…but _38 _may be a different story!" Al says.

"Somewhere, General Iroh is jacking off to what may be about to happen," Ben remarks.

…

Tony gets up…

…

…

…

…and Otto Springboards…and delivers a 720 DDT, dropping Tony right onto his head!

"Otto flying high—OH MY! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, WHAT A DDT!" Al shouts. "THAT WAS CRAZY, SPINNING IN MID-AIR!"

"I don't know who's dizzier: Tony or Otto after that!" Ben says.

"Who the hell cares if OTTO'S dizzy? Tony doesn't deserve this, damn it! Otto's praying on a man he screwed over!" Cris protests.

"Sound familiar?" Al comments. "Maybe not so because the roles are REVERSED right now…"

Otto leans against the opposite ropes and regains his equilibrium from the 720 DDT…before noticing the table Tony tossed at Stryker earlier still lying around the ringside area. Otto looks at the downed Tony…and says, "You want extreme? I'll give you extreme…" Then Otto rolls out of the ring and puts the table back inside the ring, rolling in the ring as well and then setting the table up.

"Tony told Otto he doesn't know hardcore anymore…but I think that Otto may be about ready to show Delvecchio just how wrong he is, and add insult to injury in the process!" Al says.

"More like add barbarism to cowardice if you ask me!" Cris says.

Otto pulls Tony up…and places him onto the table as it's standing in the middle of the ring. Otto looks at the crowd as they cheer and chant, "OTTO! OTTO! OTTO!" hoping to see the Rocket Boy send Delvecchio through the wood. Otto makes his own climb up to the top rope…measuring the Backyard Kid…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Tony is able to roll off of the table before Otto dives from the top. Tony manages to get to the outside as the crowd jeers in disappointment.

"Oh, thank Gwen! Thank GWEN that Tony got away!" Cris says in relief.

"Either by instinct or perhaps luck, Tony narrowly escapes what would have been the ULTIMATE irony and karma rolled into one!" Al says.

Otto remains perched on the top rope, smirking and motioning to Tony on the outside, "That close."

Tony, meanwhile, scoots his way up the ramp, glaring at Otto in anger and exhaustion, none too pleased with the night's proceedings.

"Otto may've gotten the better of Tony cumulatively this week, but Tony lives to fight another day, and one can only wonder not when that day's coming…but just how SOON that day is coming," Al says.

"Can't be soon enough if you're Tony—he looks like he got the piss taken out of him, and thanks to Rocket, he kinda did," Tennyson says. "First the Tables Match, then the post-match…Otto's smiling now, but Tony's going to want to take that smile off of Otto's face in a heartbeat."

"And I can't wait to see it when it happens!" Cris asserts.

Otto and Tony continue staring across one another from ring to entrance, entrance to ring, neither one giving an inch.

* * *

Backstage we go to the Dragon Kids' locker room, where Max is taping up his ribs with bandages underneath his t-shirt. Enrique, his own ribs having already been taped up, is right beside Max, making sure his partner is set for action next. The CCW Combine Cup trophy is next to Enrique, still in its own wagon for the PBS Kids to roll around. As the Dragon Kids are preparing for action, the Cyber Boyz, Matt and Slider, both appear as well.

"Hey…you guys okay?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, we're…hanging in there," Max replies in a resolute voice while wincing in slight pain.

"You sure about that? Last week was pretty brutal for you guys," Slider mentions.

"_No nos lo recuerdes…_" Enrique says.

"We can't hide it, though," Max states. "Bald Bull and Soda hit us pretty hard, and we're pretty banged up, as you could tell. But if you think that that one battering we got is going to cause us to lose focus, get frazzled, and not follow through on our dream of becoming World Tag Team Champions, then Doc Louis and his Productions are taking us for granted. And you and everybody else should know what happens when you take the Dragon Kids for granted…"

Slider nods. "You dudes are the epitome of determination, but Team Twilight…they KNOW you guys are hurt. And they're determined to make sure you get even MORE hurt tonight. Are you sure about this? Do you think you'll be alright—do you think you can hang in there longer?"

"…To take a word out of my sister's vocabulary…DEFINITELY," Max says.

Matt chuckles…but Slider says, "Speaking of Emmy…how's she doing? Oddly enough, it's Edward's wife Bella Swan who's responsible for the state she's in right now…"

"…She's at home getting some rest," Max answers with a small sigh, expressing his own concern for her older sister.

"She's hurting too, Slider…but just like she's got a plan to get back at Bella and her friends…WE'VE got a way to get our own form of payback on Emmy's behalf at Edward and Jacob's expense," Enrique says. "And we're going to fight through to a win tonight, and show Team Twilight, show Bella, show the Forces of Nature and show everybody here…why WE Believe…and they should too."

The Cyber Boyz take these bold words in and express their comprehension of the message. Enrique turns to his partner and says, "_Listo?_"

"I'm ready when you are," Max replies, and both of the Dragon Kids leave their locker room and head towards the Gorilla Position.

"The Dragon Kids, recovering from last week's assault by the Forces of Nature…but they're ready to wrestle!" Al says. "Tag team action up next—the #1 Contenders to the CCW World Tag Team Championship, Enrique and Max, will face Team Twilight, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, and that's right after the commercial break!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_And now the CCW Whack of the Week is brought to you by Papa John's: Better Ingredients. Better Pizza. Papa John's._**

_Bald Bull grunts…and then he pushes Enrique down onto the canvas! The fans gasp in surprise, as does Max, who turns his head to see what happened…only for Soda Popinski to shove HIM down as well!_

_The crowd is displeased with these shoves, but Doc Louis is laughing it up. "You think you can measure up to THAT? You think so? I doubt it. You boys can say I'm wrong, but facts are facts. And the fact is, all it takes is one of THOSE…and you're on your ass."_

_Max frowns, shaken up by the sudden shove, as is his partner. He sits up… "Yeah… Yeah, you're right there… One push, and I'm down…one push, Enrique's down…but guess what, Doc?" Max jolts to his feet, and Enrique does the same after him. "After you knock us down, you know what we're gonna do? WE'RE GONNA GET RIGHT BACK UP!" The crowd cheers. "It's not the first time we've been—"_

_Soda Pop cuts Max off by shoving him down once again!_

_"Hahahahaaaa! Well, we're just gonna knock you DOWN again, ain't we?" Doc shouts back. "Not the first time? Damn straight won't be the last time then! That's for sure!"_

_"YOU'RE RIGHT! BUT GUESS WHAT?!" Max stood up once more, angrily. "WE'RE GONNA GET BACK UP AGAIN! AND WE—"_

_Soda pushes Max a third straight time, cutting him off!_

_"We can do this ALL NIGHT LONG, baby!" Doc guffaws._

_Max gets up again, fury starting to build up slowly inside him. "AND SO CAN WE! SO…CAN…WE—WE'RE GONNA KEEP GETTING UP OVER AND OVER! WE'RE NOT GONNA STOP! AND THEN WE'RE GONNA—"_

_Soda Popinski issues push number FOUR to Max, putting him to the ground! Max snarls and smacks the canvas with a purpose, snapping to his feet once again._

_"AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DO THIS!" Max finally manages to get out…_

_…before suddenly leaping and hitting Soda Popinski with a Mic-Aided Superman Punch!_

_"OH! MAX FIRES BACK—THIS WASN'T A PUSH; IT WAS A CLOSED FIST!" Jonathan exclaims._

_"MAX HAS HAD ENOUGH!" Jeremy yells._

_Bald Bull snorts in disgust and goes for a Clothesline onto Enrique…but Enrique ducks it! Enrique hits a series of Knife Edge Chops to Bald Bull's chest, followed by a Spinning Back Kick and punches to the midsection and face! Max manages to isolate Soda Popinski into a corner with his own strikes, climbing to the middle rope and starting to throw punches down into the forehead of the Russian Monolith. Bald Bull hits a hard Kneelift into Enrique's sternum though, bringing him to his knees before Bald Bull executes a Big Boot right to the exposed jawline of the Colombian Kid! Bald Bull starts to recover from Enrique's unexpected barrage, but Max keeps on hitting punches—almost hitting 20 of them! On the sixteenth punch, though, Soda Pop carries Max out of the corner, holding him in a Prawn position on his shoulders…_

_…_

_…_

_…and he flips Max off of his shoulders into a Flipping Facebuster, dropping Max body-first on top of Enrique's chest!_

_"And the STRENGTH of Popinski shows there!" Al comments. "BOTH of the Dragon Kids feel that one…"_

_"Max's little bravado trip is really starting to look foolish now!" Cris says._

_Bald Bull starts stomping on Max while Soda Popinski picks Enrique up, grabs him by the arm, and delivers a Short-Arm Clothesline! Soda hangs onto the arm, pulls Enrique up a second time, and hits a second Short-Arm Clothesline! Then he hangs on once again…and repeats with a third! Soda keeps holding Enrique's arm, the latter defenseless to stop it…and he hits a FOURTH Short-Arm Clothesline!_

_"Soda Popinski is just having FUN here—he's hitting Enrique like a piñata!" comments Jonathan._

_Bald Bull stomps away at Max incessantly, doing a number on his ribcage with each boot!_

_"Between _Nevermore_ and the FWAs, Max and Enrique aren't exactly in the best of shapes, and this CERTAINLY isn't helping their cases—OH MY GOD IN HEAVEN! WHAT A FREAKING CLOTHESLINE! ENRIQUE MIGHT NOT EVEN HAVE A PULSE AFTER THAT!" Jeremy shrieked as he saw Soda Pop's FIFTH Short-Arm Clothesline send Enrique almost inside-out, upside-down…and clean out of the ring as he rolls to the floor._

_Bald Bull notices this, snorts, and grabs Max's hair, pulling him up from the ground. Bald Bull grabs Max's throat with both hands…and delivers a trio of Headbutts to the forehead, each one rattling the skull of the four-year-old…_

_…_

_…_

_…before Choke Tossing Max CLEAR over the top rope beside his partner at ringside!_

_"And HOLY COW—BALD BULL JUST CHUCKED MAX LIKE HE WAS A PIECE OF PAPER!" Al hollers._

_"Made it look all too EASY!" Cris exclaimed. "Damn!"_

_Doc Louis pats both Bald Bull and Soda Pop on the back and encourages them to go outside of the ring, as the Tag Team Champions are not yet done it seems. Bald Bull looks around ringside…and then walks to Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table, ripping it apart and pulling out the monitors._

_"…Oh no… The show…JUST…STARTED… We JUST…GOT HERE…" Jonathan groans._

_"I don't like this, guys…" Jeremy says._

_Soda Popinski grabs Enrique and holds him by the armpits, dragging him over to where Bald Bull is standing. The Forces of Nature glance at each other…nod…_

_…_

_…_

_…and then Soda pops Enrique up into the air…for Bald Bull to catch him with the Bull's Eye!_

_"BULL'S EYE—GOOD LORD! THE HEIGHT AND THE PAIN!" Jonathan exclaims as Bald Bull ROARS right in front of him!_

_"I think I just HEARD Enrique's stomach explode," Jeremy winces._

_Soda takes Max to the twins' announce table…while Bald Bull picks up Enrique by the very same table. Bald Bull wraps his arms around Enrique's waist…while Soda has a hand firmly around Max's throat._

_"Ohhhhhh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no no, no, no—I do NOT like where this is going!" Jeremy whines._

_"Forces of Nature have both of the Dragon Kids in their grasp, right in front of us!" Jonathan yells._

_Doc Louis taunts, "Let's see y'all 'get up' from THIS—hit it! Hit it, boys!"_

_Bald Bull lifts up Enrique…_

_…Soda Popinski lifts up Max…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…and they hit the Turkish Delight and Cokeslam at the same time, sending Enrique and Max both through the announce table!_

_"**TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! THE DRAGON KIDS, THE COMBINE CUP WINNERS, THROUGH THE GODDAMN ANNOUNCE TABLE!**" Al exclaims._

_"SODA POP AND BALD BULL HAVE JUST GIVEN THE DRAGON KIDS A TASTE OF THEIR FUTURE!" Cris declares. "MESSAGE SIGNED, MESSAGE SEALED, MESSAGE DELIVERED, TABLE DESTROYED!"_

_The Dragon Kids are motionless and battered in the announce table debris as Bald Bull and Soda Popinski both roar in unison, the World Tag Team Champions standing over their challengers tall and proudly._

_"After _Nevermore_, I'm not going to lie—I REALLY thought in my heart of hearts that the Dragon Kids were cleared for takeoff… Right now…I don't know…" Jeremy murmurs._

_"If you didn't know how hard it would be for the Dragon Kids to topple our Champions…you do now," Al says._

_"And by 'hard', you mean impossible!" Cris "corrects"._

_"…Might be tough to fight against that comment…" Jonathan admits. "Forces of Nature…making a point here, making it loud and clear…in front of us all…"_

* * *

_[I want to understand_

_How you can lock up all those feelings_

_If you could understand_

_My self-destructive tendencies_

_Things aren't always what they seem]_

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

"That was last week, and this is now—despite last week's onslaught at the hands of the Forces of Nature, here come the Dragon Kids!" Al says.

"Ready to get laid out again? I'm sure as hell ready to see it!" Cris chuckles.

"Well tonight, they wrestle Team Twilight!" Al states as Max and Enrique appear on the stage to a huge crowd pop, both of them slightly supporting their ribs on the way out before looking to each other, nodding in readiness, and walking down the ramp, high-fiving the fans. Enrique points to the words "We Believe" on their special-made t-shirts before entering the ring, while Max rolls the CCW Combine Cup trophy wagon down the ramp with him, parking it by the ring steps before entering the squared circle as well.

_[It's time we sit and reevaluate_

_The time we just let go to waste!_

_These years I've wasted_

_I just want them back because I won't see!_

_What could have been my brightest moments_

_Will never be!_

_Now hear my cry!_

_Just give me solace!]_

"The following Tag Team Match is set for one fall!" Blader DJ announces over the fans. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 388 pounds, Max and Enrique, the Dragon Kids!"

"You saw Matt and Slider, fellow PBS friends of the Dragon Kids, talking with Max and Enrique concerning their conditions and whether or not they were in competing shape," Al says. "Last week, the Dragon Kids were out celebrating their Combine Cup triumph when Doc Louis Productions, most notably the Tag Team Champions Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, crashed the party AND the announce table of the twins, leaving the #1 Contenders in a broken heap. They've healed up since then, but they are NOT at 100% tonight."

"And that's great news for Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, who'll be looking to capitalize and make their days even MORE miserable," Ben says. "It really sucks when you're not going into a match at 100%, and it sucks even more when you THINK you can handle it when you actually can't. Just ask Wolfie. He's a case-in-point."

"Max's confidence and bravado was what got the Dragon Kids annihilated last week, and now they say they're out to prove why we all should believe in these guys… Let me make something clear: I don't believe in them NOW, I won't believe in them tomorrow, I won't believe in them next week, and at _CCW Pandemonium_, I won't believe in them THEN either," Cris says.

"You know what ELSE Max said, though: Don't take the Dragon Kids for granted…and if I was Team Twilight, I would heed those words," Al states.

_[How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_How can I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides?_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time]_

("Decode" by Paramore plays)

"Oooh, new theme music! …Again…" Ben comments.

Edward Cullen and Jacob Black stand onstage in the midnight black-tinted Ozone Lair. The _Twilight_ males stare at the ring ahead of them, glaring darts through Max and Enrique inside the ring before walking down the ramp slowly and methodically, the fans booing them along their way to the squared circle. One such fan is holding a sign that reads: "Gwenelly: STILL a Better Love Story Than Twilight". Edward and Jacob stand on the ring apron side-by-side, looking at the fans with contempt before simultaneously entering the ring.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 445 pounds, the team of Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, Team Twilight!" Blader DJ says.

_[How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know]_

"They were one of the first four teams eliminated from the Combine Cup which went to the Dragon Kids, and you know that Edward and Jacob recall that and want to send a message that, despite such a finish, they are STILL a top-tier tag team to pay attention to and respect…which is hard to come by considering their background…" Al murmurs.

"If a slurry of PBS children get to be considered 'Pioneers' or 'World Champions', a formidable duo of _Twilight_ movie fame—fame in theaters that is UNPRECENDENTED—deserve some credit, and they will GET that once they make work of the Dragon Dorks," Cris says.

"I prefer Dragon Dweebs," Ben comments.

"Dragon Dweebs it is then!" Cris nods. "Either way, they're entering this match wounded, and Jacob and Edward, the werewolf/vampire connection, LOVE wounded animals."

"And as was also mentioned backstage, Bella Swan—along with Lucy van Pelt and Zoe Payne—was responsible for Emmy getting put through an announce table herself last Saturday on _XX_," notes Al.

"I bet Edward and Jacob want to follow Swan's lead tonight," Ben says. "Much like Max and Enrique have been trying to follow Emmy's lead for weeks going on months. They still haven't gotten there yet."

"Max and Enrique are far out from under Emmy's shadow if you ask me, Ben," Al opines.

"Oh? Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you then," Ben remarks.

"Ugh…Max and Jacob to start to this, it looks like…" Al sighs.

The bell sounds and Max and Jacob are indeed the two legal men to start the match. Max goes for a lock-up with Jacob, but Black kicks Max in the gut to immediately bring Max to a knee.

"One shot!" Cris laughs. "It only took a singular shot to send Maxie to a knee!"

"Those ribs are a problem area for sure," Al says as Jacob clubs at Max's back, forcing him to yell out in even more pain.

Jacob sends Max into the Team Twilight corner and then proceeds to rock him with more kicks to the ribcage. After six such kicks, Jacob tags in Edward, and Edward resumes with more kicks to the ribs on his end. Edward hits five shots before Irish Whipping Max into the ropes and delivering a Kitchen Sink Knee to the gut. Edward hits the adjacent ropes as Max is down…and Max ducks under, then attempts a leapfrog. However, as he leaps over Edward, the vampire turns around in his tracks, takes Max and delivers an STO Backbreaker! Edward pulls Max to the Twilight corner again, tagging in Jacob. Edward and Jacob both attempt a Double Back Suplex onto Max…

…but Max flips onto his feet. Edward and Jacob turn around and go for a Double Clothesline, but Max ducks it and leaps over the top rope and to the apron, tagging in Enrique. Team Twilight turns around…and Max and Enrique Springboard in unison and deliver Double Axe-Handles to Edward and Jacob!

"DUAL SPRINGBOARD SLEDGES!" Al exclaims. "And Enrique and Jacob, I believe, are the legal two now!"

"That would be correct," Ben nods.

Max and Enrique Double Irish Whip Edward into the ropes and then deliver a Double Hip Toss, then stereo Low Kicks to the chest and spine of the vampire. The lycanthrope Jacob then gets up and runs at the Dragon Kids…who both Drop Toe Hold Jacob directly onto Edward, forcing him to Headbutt his own partner! Enrique takes Jacob and delivers a series of Forearm Smashes to the head, then three Leg Kicks…and then a Dropkick that forces Jacob into the ropes. Enrique nails a Knife Edge Chop to the chest thereafter, and then he vaults to the apron, grabbing Jacob's head and slamming it into the top turnbuckle. Enrique climbs up the corner, hooking Jacob's head as he makes his way up…all while Edward is standing up. Enrique leaps out of the corner…and, while kicking Edward in the face, Enrique drops Jacob with a Tornado DDT!

"THAT'S a twofer—Tornado DDT and a kick to the head!" Al calls.

"Oh, WONDERFUL… Twilight, get it together!" Cris encourages the opposition.

Edward rolls out of the ring while Enrique goes for the cover on Jacob: 1…2…2.5 Jacob kicks out for the match's—and the night's—first near-fall. Enrique tags in Max while hanging onto Jacob's head. Max returns to the ring, drapes an arm of Edward's over his head…and Enrique follows suit. Both of the Dragon Kids eye one another…before lifting Jacob up for a Double Suplex…then rolling their hips together in the same direction. The crowd sees what the Dragon Kids are doing, and they count "One!"…

…then "Two!" as the Dragon Kids deliver a second Double Suplex…

…

…

…and then "Three!" as they complete their Tag Team Three Amigos on Jacob Black. Max climbs to the middle rope as Jacob is on his back. Max taunts to the fans, getting a good response from them as he dives out of the corner and delivers a Diving Leg Drop! Max covers Jacob after the dive: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.65 Jacob gets the shoulder up. Max looks at the referee to double check, but referee Lonny Cunningham stands true to his decision.

"Yep, Max—only two; unlike you, this referee CAN count to three without stuttering in the middle," Cris insults.

"Actually, Cris, in some of my matches, no joke, I would take Max as a better ref with his counting skills then Cunningham, so I'm going to have to cut you there," Ben chuckles.

"Heheheh…didn't know that, Champ," Cris smirks. "You learn something new every day though… What'd you think of the count that time?"

"Oh, here it was fine. Clearly only two," Ben replies. "He's been worse on the calls; trust me."

Max applies a Wrist Lock to Jacob, helping him up to his feet before twisting the arm once more and tweaking the limb of the werewolf. Max goes for an Irish Whip…but Jacob has the wherewithal to reverse it. Jacob goes for a Big Boot, but Max Baseball Slides underneath it to evade…before delivering a Frankensteiner to bring Jacob down! Max goes to the ropes as Jacob is lying flat onto his back staring up at the lights…and _Maxito _goes for a flying maneuver, Springboarding off of the middle rope…

…or at least attempting to do so, before Edward appears out of nowhere and pulls down the top rope, misappropriating Max's balance and causing him to fall over the ropes and to the outside! Edward scowls at his handiwork while standing on the apron…

…

….only to receive a Springboard Busaiku Knee from Enrique, knocking him off of the apron and to the floor!

"Edward with the intervention—but Enrique just made him pay! WOW!" Al exclaims. "Excellent flying ability, and that knee had heat on it!"

Enrique stands up…only for Jacob to grab Enrique from behind and send him sliding underneath the bottom rope, falling abdomen-first onto the outside matting with a vengeance!

"And now JACOB just made ENRIQUE pay, and that's right to the ribs!" Cris comments.

"Right onto those ribs, the LAST thing Enrique wanted to land on," Ben says. "Max isn't looking much better either, but there's room for things to get worse…as Edward and Jacob may be aware of…"

Jacob goes to the outside of the ring where Max is struggling to stand, and Edward is clutching his face, preparing to get up as well. Jacob goes for a right hand to Max…but Max blocks it and hits a right hand of his own. Max fires with punches to the face of the werewolf, backing him off momentarily…before Jacob retaliates with a thumb to the left eye, blinding Max…

…

…

…and as Max turns around…he is unsuspectingly picked up and brutally RAMMED back-first into the steel ring post!

"OH MY GOD! OH NO!" Al exclaims.

"It's 'Oh your GWEN!' and OH YES!" Cris reacts. "Anybody want a broken vertebra? Max may have plenty right now!"

"If you look up the word 'blindsided' in the dictionary, there's your epitome," Ben says. "Max blinded and then BAM! Right into the post! Good job, Edward…"

"And now, Edward and Jacob take the flopping Max and put him back in the ring—no rest for him…" Al remarks.

Jacob tags in Edward as Max is brought back to the squared circle. Edward hits the ropes…and delivers an Elbow Drop to the midsection, going for the pin on one-half of the Combine Cup winners. The referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.775 Max kicks out!

"…mat—okay fine! Don't stay down! Take more damage from Team Twilight and lose with an injury! Fine by me, and even finer by the Forces!" says Cris.

"As condescending as that sounds, it may be a legitimate issue; the Dragon Kids have to be careful not to risk serious further injury that may linger into _Pandemonium_, because they're gonna need everything and more to knock off the Russian and the Turk," Al states.

Edward applies a Rear Waist Lock, holding Max by the ribs and pressing down on the aching body part, pressuring the midsection of Max even further. Max tries to stand up to get out of the position, but Edward holds onto him as well and takes Max down onto his chest. Max winces and tries to look for a reprieve; however, Edward hits a German Suplex onto Max and holds onto the PBS Kid…before backing into the Team Twilight corner and accepting a tag from Jacob. Jacob enters the ring and hits a flurry of punches to the open torso of the four-year-old. Edward, behind Max, pushes Max forward…and into a Jacob Back Body Drop! Max screams in pain from landing harshly onto the ring mat…before Jacob falls into a cover: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…."

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8095 Max gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—grrrrrr…" Cris growls.

"Max saying he's not done yet!" Al says.

"Max MAY be done in a moment though," Ben says. "This match is under a full moon right now, and that means Twilight's in control!"

Jacob grabs Max's legs, stands up and stomps directly onto his midsection. Jacob grinds his foot further into Max's body before executing more stomps to the ribs, the midsection of Max in more and more pain from each strike…before Jacob applies a Boston Crab, turning Max over. Max screams out in agony from the Boston Crab, his back already in horrible shape. Max tries to crawl to the ropes immediately to get out of the submission as quickly as possible…but Jacob makes sure to pull Max away from the ropes and towards his own corner, where he tags Edward. Edward sees Max in his predicament…hits the ropes…

…

…

…and executes a Leg Drop straight to the back of Max's head! As the crowd gasps and boos, this Leg Drop is followed by a Koji Clutch by Cullen!

"And just when you think Max's position couldn't get much worse…!" Al exclaims.

"Boston Crab and Koji Clutch! Oh, this is phenomenal—what a combination from Team Twilight!" Cris applauds. "Max is losing whatever he may've had left!"

"One submission's bad enough; THIS is plain torture," Ben states.

Referee Lonny Cunningham tries to inform Jacob that, as no longer the legal man he is to exit the ring…and after 4.75 seconds, Jacob releases his Boston Crab and goes back to the apron while Edward maintains his Koji Clutch. Max coughs and begins to fade on the canvas as Edward keeps his submission applied. Enrique tries to will Max to stay alive, as do the CCW fans…

…

…

…

…and Edward lets go of the Koji Clutch, Max either refusing to submit or too dazed and confused to do so. Edward stands up, pick Max up by his arms, chuckles darkly to himself…

…

…

…and executes a Butterfly Backbreaker!

"Double Arm—RIGHT ACROSS THE KNEE!" Al calls.

"Right to the spine!" Cris says.

"Edward's looking to Bane Bat-Max right here and now!" Ben quips.

"Cover!" Al shouts as Edward pins Max: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Enrique runs in and breaks up the pin by pulling Jacob's leg and taking him off of Max. The referee turns around, sees Enrique and tries to get him to return to his post; Edward, meanwhile, stands up enraged, trying to pursue Enrique as the referee is between them. As this is going on…Jacob grabs Max, pulls him towards the steel ring post, grabs his leg and arm and applies a Ring Post-Aided Bow and Arrow submission, trying to split the four-year-old in half!

"Enrique may've had no choice but to bail his partner out of that—but look here! Jacob taking advantage of the distracted referee to make matters even MORE painful!" Al says.

"Max may not have a spine LEFT to go into _Pandemonium_ with; he may need a walker to make it to Chicago," half-jokes Ben.

Jacob lets go of the hold and goes back to his corner after holding it in for ten seconds and seeing Edward turn back around. The legal half of Team Twilight notices Max curled up by the ring post…and he executes a Dropkick directly into Max's sternum, doing more damage to the spine and midsection. Edward pulls Max back from underneath the bottom turnbuckle and then uses the middle rope to deliver a Rope-Aided Knee Drop right into Max's ribcage. Edward stands on the Dragon Kid's body and taunts him, raising an arm over his head while hanging onto the ropes and pressuring Max's body. The crowd boos and chants, "Twilight sucks! Twilight sucks!" in reply, all while Edward soaks the hatred in. Edward picks Max up and sets him up underneath his arm…

…

…delivering one Pendulum Backbreaker…then hanging onto Max in his grip…delivering a second one…picking Max up again, all while taunting the fans…even flipping one of them off before delivering a third Pendulum Backbreaker onto his knee! Edward turns the trio of Backbreakers into a submission, wrenching Max's spine over his patella.

"Max needs to desperately tag out to his partner Enrique if the Dragon Kids are hoping to have ANY shot of getting out of this match with one in the win column," Al analyzes.

"Even if he tags Enrique, there are no guarantees…" Ben comments. "And Edward doesn't look like the type to just LET Max get over there."

"Imagine the buzz Team Twilight could get from knocking off the Combine Cup Winners tonight," Al mentions. "They were eliminated from the Cup by runners-up the X-Factors, but this would get them mounds of momentum!"

"I say if they win, THEY should have Max and Enrique's trophy!" Cris proposes.

"Yeah, no," Al narrows his eyes.

"'No' is also what Max is telling the ref, who's asking him if he wants to give up…but if Edward amps up the pressure like this any further, 'no' may become 'please ring the bell before I become a paraplegic'," Ben says.

Max doesn't give up and the fans start clapping as one to try and get Max to bounce back into action, clapping slowly and then speeding their claps up to get Max to fight his way out somehow. Max delivers two punches to Edward's face while lying across his knee…but Edward tweaks Max's back even more, adding to the pressure of the hold! Max screams audibly, but rather than yield he punches even harder and faster at the husband of Bella, issuing four, five, six fists to the jaw. Soon that becomes seven, eight, nine, ten, ELEVEN punches in succession…

…

…but on the twelfth, Edward corrals Max's arm and twists it, turning it into a Wrist Lock and adjusting his position to hold onto Max's wrist and then kick him dead in the spine, nearly causing Max to cry where he's barely standing. Edward smirks and backs up into a corner, still hanging onto Max's arm. Edward makes his way up the corner to the middle rope…then the top rope…

…

…and he walks across the top rope…

"Here we go—it's the NEW Old School, Edward Cullen-style!" Cris advertises.

…

…and he jumps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max catches him on the way down, counters, and hits Edward with a Max-Plex!

"Wait—WAIT! NOOOO!" Cris is stunned. "HOW DID HE DO THAT?!"

"That Flipping Release Dragon Suplex just put a stop to Edward's attempt at Old School, and with Edward down, Max has a chance to make the tag to his partner, and he'd better make it quick!" Al says.

"Like Lesnar had Undertaker's number, it looks like Max had Edward's on THAT occasion, but it won't mean a damn thing unless Max can tag himself out," Ben says. "Edward's busy trying to regain his composure in the neutral corner that I don't even think he realizes that Max is a half-foot away…"

The fans are at a high point as they cheer on Max, encouraging him to make his way to his corner, Enrique stretching his arm out to him as far as humanly possible. Enrique shouts, "YOU CAN DO IT, MAX—COME ON! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

…

"Well, if Edward didn't realize it before…"

…

…

…

Max makes the tag!

"…he's going to realize it now—HERE COMES ENRIQUE!" Al exclaims as Enrique enters the ring…

…

…and immediately runs at the cornered Edward Cullen with a Koronco Buster, leaping onto Edward's shoulders in the corner and delivering ten right hands to the top of his head before flipping onto his feet in the corner…and Monkey Flipping Edward back out of the turnbuckles! Edward gets up in a daze…and Enrique hits the ropes and scores a Leaping Clothesline to take the vampire down once again! Enrique hits the ropes, and Edward ducks under, trying to get the cobwebs loose…but Enrique returns from the rebound with a Cross Body!

"Enrique fighting like there's no tomorrow—his ribs are hurting too, but he's fighting through it!" Al says.

"Edward's got to do something other than get hit right now—he's letting Enrique get FAR too much offense!" Cris states.

Enrique hits the ropes as Edward is supine…and the Colombian Kid delivers a Twin Leg Drop across Edward's chest! Enrique covers Edward: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Edward gets the shoulder up! Enrique gets off of his adversary…and notices Jacob trying to enter the ring between the top and middle ropes. Enrique cuts him off by Dropkicking him in the shoulder, knocking him off of the apron. Enrique turns back to Edward and starts climbing to the top rope. Enrique measures the vampire as Edward proceeds to get up, blinking repeatedly and slowly turning around.

"Edward, read his mind or something—you've got to fight back!" Cris pleads.

Edward turns to face Enrique…

…

…

…

…

…who takes it to the air once again with a Dragonrana!

"DRAGONRANA SCORES!" Al shouts. "And Little Rock's electric from that!"

"ENRIQUE! ENRIQUE! ENRIQUE!" chants ring throughout the Verizon Center as Enrique jumps up and yells to the crowd, signaling the end approaching.

"Edward couldn't telegraph that Dragonrana, but he'd better find a way to prevent what Enrique's got in mind HERE…" says Ben, "because I think Enrique wants to crack a back of his own now!"

Edward stands up, groggier than before…

…

…

…

…

…and Enrique goes for the Backcracker…

…

…

…but Edward ducks down, causing Enrique to leapfrog in front of him instead. Edward then ends up behind Enrique, holding him in an Electric Chair position. Edward walks towards the ropes in front of him…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jacob Black, back on the apron, Springboards off of the top rope and delivers a Clothesline to take Enrique off of Edward's shoulders!

"Backcracker averted, and Enrique's caught in a pickle—WAIT A MINUTE! HOLY COW! WHERE DID JACOB BLACK EVEN COME FROM?!" Al shouts.

"SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! That was a TWILIGHT Device!" Cris dubs.

"Jacob took an opening, and with that opening he may've cut straight through any last hopes for the Dragon Kids!" Ben says.

Max tries to enter the ring on his partner's behalf, but Jacob grabs him in a Front Facelock just as Max is poking through the ropes. Edward, meanwhile, covers Enrique, and the referee goes down to count: 1…

"Calling it now—CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Enrique kicks out!

"…MAT—OH, YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! HOW DID THAT KID GET HIS SHOULDER UP?!" Cris is flabbergasted.

"ENRIQUE NOT QUITE DONE YET!" Al shouts. "Jacob tried to keep Max from breaking it up, and he succeeded, but the kick-out by Enrique keeps this match going!"

Edward shows his frustration over the near-fall, smacking the canvas in anger before starting to pick Enrique up. Edward holds Enrique over his shoulder, motioning for a Tombstone Piledriver…

…

…

…while Max is still being kept in a Front Facelock by Jacob. Max tries to help his partner and squirm free…and he manages to Backdrop Jacob over his head…only for Jacob to land on his feet on the outside floor, still hanging onto Max at the apron…eventually able to Sunset Flip Powerbomb him off of the apron onto the cold, hard floor!

"Max sees his partner in trouble—OH MAN! But he might not be much help to his partner NOW—not after that impact!" Al exclaims.

"And I think that may've just ENDED Max's tenure in this match!" Cris says. "He may very well be joining Emmy in a sick bed soon!"

"Jacob Black isn't exactly the best for wear either, but he's given Edward the opening he needs to end this!" Ben says.

…

…

…

Enrique, though, is able to escape out of the Tombstone try. Enrique lands on his feet and delivers a Spinning Back Kick to the gut. Then Enrique hits the ropes…and runs into a hand to the throat! Edward sets Enrique up for the Nightfall…

…

…

…but Enrique swats Edward's arm away, lands onto his feet…takes both of Edward's arms and delivers a Colombian Necktie!

"Edward's Chokeslam variation avoided by Enrique, in lieu of the Colombian Necktie!" Al calls.

Enrique covers Edward: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Jacob makes the save and starts battering away at Enrique's spine with clubbing blow after clubbing blow, elbow after elbow. Jacob picks Enrique up and places him in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Enrique elbows his way off of Jacob's shoulders and Dropkicks the lycanthrope in the knee. Enrique backs up…

…

…and he jumps off of Jacob's back…and hits Edward in mid-leap with a Leg Drop Bulldog!

"OFF OF HIS BACK—off of Jacob's back and planting Edward's face! And that move's shades of—"

"Shades of Ben's cousin Gwen! The First and Only Females Champion!" Cris cuts Al off.

"…Actually, I was going to say it was shades of T—"

"Shades of my cousin Gwen! The First and Only Females Champion!" Ben cuts Al off this time.

Al gives up.

Enrique turns around…and ducks a Jacob Black Clothesline before Clotheslining Jacob himself, sending him over the top rope and to the floor. Enrique sees Edward down and prepares to take the opportunity to finish him off. Enrique ascends to the top rope, ready to deliver the Colombian Splash. The Colombian Kid, holding his ribs on the way up, climbs to the top rope, the fans firmly behind him…

"Edward, get up! Get up! Colombian jumping bean above you!" warns Cris.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Edward is able to cut Enrique off from the dive, standing up and clocking Enrique with a big right hand. Enrique sits down on the turnbuckles, allowing Edward to climb up after him. Edward hits Enrique with strikes to the head…

…and a recovered Jacob, back on the ring apron, joins in with strikes of his own. Both members of Team Twilight hammer away at Enrique on the top rope…and Jacob climbs up the corner and hooks Enrique's head along with his partner. Both members of Team Twilight look to one another, getting on the same page…

"And with Enrique's ribs in the shape they're in, a Double Superplex could be as good as a dagger through the heart!" Cris quips.

"Could be closing in on victory, Edward and Jacob…" Ben says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Max runs in and delivers a Rope-Aided High Kick to the back of Jacob's head, knocking him off of the turnbuckle!

"MAX! Max with the hard kick!" exclaims Al. "Jacob didn't see him—nor did anybody else, I think; out of NOWHERE that came!"

"Bailing out his tag team partner from the Double Superplex, much to my AND Edward's chagrin!" Cris says.

Edward, livid, grabs Max's hair, dismounts from the middle rope and bites Max's forehead. Edward punches Max in the face and aims to knock him clear from the apron. Cullen hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max counterattacks with a big Forearm to the mouth! From here, Max grabs Edward by the hair…

…

…

…

…and delivers an S.O.S. straight onto the top rope!

"OHHHH! S.O.S.! THE S.O.S. COMBINED WITH A HOTSHOT!" Al exclaims.

"NOOOOOO!" Cris shrieks.

Edward stumbles backwards, caught off-guard by the S.O.S.…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Enrique jumps off of the top rope with a Super Backcracker to the vampire!

"BACKCRACKER! BACKCRACKER! FROM THE CORNER AND STRAIGHT INTO CULLEN'S SPINE!" Al hollers.

Edward falls down hard, and Enrique turns him over and covers him; Jacob gets to his feet inside the ring…but before he can break up the pin, Max drills him with a Springboard Somersault Shoulder Block to take him down! Enrique hooks Edward's leg…

"And in the words of my colleague Jeremy…"

…and the ref counts 1…

"…set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…forget it!" Al completes as the bell sounds, the crowd cheers and "Solace" plays!

"Here are your winners, Enrique and Max, the Dragon Kids!" Blader DJ announces.

"A gutsy, an impressive, an EARNED victory for the Dragon Kids over a very game Team Twilight!" Al compliments. "How about that?!"

"Gutsy? Impressive? EARNED? More like lucky, unbelievable, and ridiculous!" Cris scoffs. "Team Twilight was ready to WIN this, but a few breaks here and there gave it to the PBS Kids. That's fine though, because those little 'breaks' won't happen at _Pandemonium_!"

Max and Enrique, both on their knees, help each other up as they get their hands raised by Lonny Cunningham. The Dragon Kids both climb up the turnbuckles and motion that the Tag Team Title Belts are soon to be theirs…all while nursing their respective midsections at the same time.

"Well, they can celebrate now, but will they be partying in my hometown when the moment of truth arrives?" Ben poses the question.

"No, they will not!" Cris answers immediately.

"You may not think so, but these fans here in Little Rock—I think that THEY Believe, and I think—"

_[(Wooooooooo-wee!) There will be no stoppin'!_

_(Uh-huh!) It's when you go harder than somebody, man (Yeaahhh!)_

_This right here (Uh-huh!) is domination]_

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

"Ohhhhhh boy!" Cris chuckles as the Dragon Kids are about to leave the ring…and they hear "Domination" play as well. The fans immediately turn to boos…

…

…as Doc Louis and his Forces of Nature walk into the Ozone Lair, carrying their World Tag Team Championship Belts to the ring with them.

"Ben, you might wanna stay alert, because you might lose your table soon!" Cris says.

"But I just got comfy with it!" Ben whines.

"The Forces of Nature…locking eyes with their #1 Contenders, and Max and Enrique, though victorious, are still reeling…" Al says…

…as Doc Louis procures a microphone from his red sweatshirt. Bald Bull and Soda Popinski both sneer at Max and Enrique, and the Dragon Kids eye the Forces with a level of caution. Doc proceeds by giving the Dragon Kids a "round of applause".

"Way to go, Dragon Kiddies!" Doc "congratulates" them. "Very, very, VERY well done! Congratulations…"

Max and Enrique look at Doc with skepticism, clearly not buying his congratulatory words.

"What…? Why the sour pusses? The greatest manager walking in Fiction Wrestling today is CONGRATULATING you two on a nice little win, and you're looking at that with disdain? That's a bigger compliment coming from ME than it is out of any of these Arkansans' mouths; that's for sure. Because unlike any of them, I don't just place blind faith in my darlings; I actually have an EYE for talent." The fans are booing Doc Louis with each and every syllable. "But that doesn't matter, right? Because THEY BELIEVE! Hahahahaaaa…"

The fans start chanting, "**WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!**" Max flashes a small smirk while Enrique encourages the fans to chant even louder. Bald Bull and Soda Pop look at the fans and grimace, not taking too kindly to their support of the youngsters. Doc Louis, meanwhile, finds a greater amusement in this than anything.

"You Believe… They Believe… OTHERS Believe… Say, Bald Bull?" Doc turns to the Turkish Nightmare. "Do YOU Believe?"

Bald Bull, after pondering this question stoically for a moment, shakes his head slowly and menacingly.

"…Soda? Do YOU Believe?" Doc asks the Russian…who also shakes his head to indicate "_nyet_".

"Hm…I'll have to ask Aran when I get back there, see if HE Believes… But Maxie, Enrique, let me just say…don't get me wrong. Regardless of the opinions of my clients…when I say I see talent, I mean it. And when I look at you guys…I WANT TO Believe, truly…"

"Yeah, right…" Al mutters.

"Shhhh!" Cris shushes Al Michaels.

"…but there's something in the way…actually, more than just 'something'… I'm managing a clientele that's making world news," says Doc. "I'm managing the most prestigious mid-card Champion in the entire Fiction Wrestling business and the FUTURE of CCW as you know it. I'm managing the biggest, the baddest, and the most physically imposing unit on the circuit, a unit that is responsible for the knocking off of a certain Sony Saints trio on FUSION. Former UCA Intercontinental Champions, all three of them… Former UCA Tag Team Champions… One of them a former WORLD Champion… ALL OF THEM put down by Doc Louis Productions. Little guys, you're looking at domination. You're looking at unmatchable strength, power, and GLORY right beside me. The only thing that I 'believe'…is that you've forgotten who you're dealing with. And with your happy and neat 'underdog' story, you've made these people forget who you're dealing with at _Pandemonium_ as well. But no harm and no foul, kids—seriously! It's an easy fix, because my boys are about to have a match NEXT! The Forces of Nature in non-title action…and I'm inviting you—no…not 'inviting'… I'm ORDERING you to stay here and watch. The showers will still be there when you get back, and BELIEVE me when I tell you, we're not planning on holding you boys captive. So, make yourselves at home, and burn what you're about to witness into your young, imaginative brains."

Max and Enrique look at each other…and the Forces of Nature walk past them, making sure to brush their bodies against the Dragon Kids as they enter the squared circle. Doc Louis looks at one of the producers at ringside, and he says, "And don't say a word about commercials! You don't need to go to break right now, baby; this will NOT take long."

Doc puts the microphone down…and Max and Enrique decide to stay against the security barricade, preparing to observe the upcoming match. Bald Bull and Soda Popinski briefly warm up inside the ring.

"…Looks like Max and Enrique are taking Doc up on his offer," says Al.

"It wasn't an offer, Al; it was a DEMAND," Cris states. "And considering who it's coming from, you'd better follow it if you're the Dragon Kids!"

"So we're getting another Tag Team Match? And no commercial? Sweet," Ben chuckles. "Yo, Max! 'Rique! You kids want extra chairs?"

"I don't think they need chairs, Ben; if Doc's words are true, they won't be here that long anyway," Cris advises.

Doc motions for the Forces of Natures' opponents to make haste and come down to the ring immediately to begin the match.

…

_[We have all heard what we wanted to hear_

_Truth that sounds right to our ears_

_We have all heard what we wanted to hear_

_Truth that sounds right to our ears]_

("The Sound of Truth" by As I Lay Dying plays)

"I was worried that the Forces of Natures' opponents didn't see this hasty lead-in to their match coming, but nevertheless, the Khan Brothers are here!" Al says.

Achmed and Amir Khan rock out onstage through flashing lights as the older Achmed strums an air guitar while Amir plays air drums before both of the Backyard Kids make their way to the squared circle, Max, Enrique, Bald Bull and Soda Pop waiting for them.

"The Khan Brothers were ALSO in the CCW Combine Cup, but they lost in the first round to my pals, the Twinleaves!" Cris declares. "And while I was betting on a Team Twilight momentum booster with them besting the Dragon Kids…I'm not betting on a Khan Brothers victory tonight in the slightest."

"Well, Achmed and Amir don't look frightened—they actually were aware enough to make it out here right when the Forces called them out here…" Ben says. "Though just because they AREN'T frightened doesn't mean they SHOULDN'T be."

"As they shall soon learn!" Cris says.

"Achmed and Amir ready to go, as are Bald Bull and Soda… Achmed to start against Bald Bull, it appears…" Al states, and he is correct.

With Soda and Amir on the apron, the bell rings…and Achmed mulls over his first move…before putting Bald Bull in a Waist Lock, followed by a Side Headlock…that ends up seeing him get flung from the Side Headlock across the ring!

"WHOA! Bald Bull just flicking Achmed off of him like a fly!" Al gasps.

Achmed recovers in a neutral corner, standing back up and hearing Bald Bull roar. Achmed charges at Bald Bull and kicks him in the shin, then applying a Front Facelock…only for Bald Bull to lift and hurl Achmed off of him onto his belly!

"And AGAIN!" Al exclaims.

"Baldy's not playing around," Ben says.

Bull goes for a Clothesline, but Achmed ducks it and runs into a blind tag from Amir. Achmed jumps at Bald Bull…and gets caught in a Bear Hug. Amir enters the ring, now the legal man…

…and Bald Bull chucks Achmed's body straight into Amir, knocking them both over!

"OH MY GOD! Like bowling pins!" Ben exclaims.

"STRIKE!" Cris laughs.

"Amir just walked right into it too—no warning, no ANYTHING!" Al shouts.

Both of the Khans try to regroup…but Bald Bull places them both in the corner, Amir in front of Achmed. Bald Bull steps backwards…and he charges into both of the Khans with an Avalanche! Amir stumbles forward, right into Bald Bull's waiting arms…

…and Bull Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplexes Amir clear across the ring into the Forces corner! Bald Bull stands back up, grabs Achmed…

…presses him over his head…

…

…

…and Press Slams Achmed over the top rope outside of the ring, dropping him off right in front of Max and Enrique!

"Right at the feet of the Dragon Kids! Amir goes flying into the corner—Achmed goes flying out of the ring!" Al shouts.

"Are you getting this, Dragon Kids? Are you getting ALL of this?!" Cris revels.

"This totally is NOT rocking for the Khan Brothers right now; they're not even getting a chance—OW!" Ben winces as Soda Popinski clobbers a reeling Amir with a Tomagavk Brain Chop from the ring apron!

Amir falls to a seated position in the corner…and Bald Bull sees it and knows exactly what to do next. Doc Louis points at the Dragon Kids and yells, "Watch this! Hit it, Bald Bull! Hit it HARD!"

Bald Bull works up a head of steam upon command…

…

…

…kicks up his feet…runs…

…

…

…

…and levels Amir Khan with a Bull Charge!

"BULL CHARGE! …And it may just be academic now…" Al says.

"Do I even HAVE to say it? Ballgame!" Cris exclaims.

Bald Bull drags a motionless Amir Khan out of the corner…and Soda Popinski tags in. Soda grabs Amir by his armpits…pops him up…and Bald Bull catches him on the way down with the Bull's Eye!

"Pop-Up INTO THE BULL'S EYE! And this, really…is just insurance right now… Soda Pop's the legal man…" Al calls…

…as Soda grabs Amir by the throat, pulling him up with one hand. Soda points directly at the Dragon Kids with his free hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…as he plants Amir Khan with the Cokeslam!

"And the Cokeslam connects!" Cris says.

"Can I do it? Can I do it, Cris? Please?" Ben inquires.

"I'd be honored!" Cris blushes.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ben giddily squeals…as Soda Popinski simply places a foot on Amir's chest, signifying a pin. Referee Lonny Cunningham counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…3!

"…mate! Yes! I always wanted to do that!" Ben cheers, as the bell rings and Doc Louis jumps for joy on the outside before entering the ring to celebrate. "Domination" plays as Max and Enrique stare at the scene in wonder.

"Here are your winners, the CCW World Tag Team Champions, Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, the Forces of Nature!" Blader DJ announces.

"As if there was even a lick of doubt," Cris smirks. "And look at the faces of the Dragon Kids… Yep, THAT is what you're up against in three weeks! I hope you PBS Kids get good healthcare where you come from, because Gwen knows you'll need it!"

"Domination is right… They arrived and they obliterated," Al says. "And if the Dragon Kids DID forget who they were up against…that was their reminder."

"Max and Enrique look shell-shocked… They put out an admittedly tough and tested performance and then in come these giants to blow through their competition inside of three minutes," Ben says.

"Max and Enrique had better have a good plan in place at _Pandemonium_, lest they want THIS fate to befall them…" says Al.

Doc Louis pats Soda and Bald Bull on their backs, shouting, "THAT'S MY BOYS! THAT'S MY BOYS! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS! NOBODY CAN! KIDS…I BELIEVE that you're screwed…" Doc chuckles, crosses his arms and nods with a smile before pulling out and munching a Hershey's chocolate bar.

Max and Enrique slowly leave the ringside area, Enrique appearing shaken by the display, but Max managing to blurt out, "We're not afraid of you…!"…before looking at his partner and appearing shaken up himself.

"The Forces of Nature will meet the Dragon Kids at _Pandemonium_ for the CCW World Tag Team Championship, but still to come, we determine who is going to vie for the CCW Universal Championship held by the third part of Doc Louis Productions Aran Ryan. Will it be the former Champion Dan Kuso, the fellow _Bakugan _star Shun Kazami, 'The Roman Emperor' Caesar, the LazyTown aerialist Sportacus…or the bane of Jonathan's existence Disco Kid?" Al says.

"And in the main event slot, our Hero and our CCW Magnus Champion of the World Ben Tennyson will take on Wolf Hawkfield one-on-one!" Cris advertises. "Ben, despite the short notice, you'll be ready for that, right? Right?"

"...Are you kidding? I'm ALWAYS ready!" Ben assures. "Yep... A true savior must always be prepared to save the universe! ...Did I tell you about the time I saved the universe?"

"No, I don't believe you did, actually," Cris answers.

"Yes, he did! He told us during the LAST commercial break!" Al says.

"Shut up, Michaels; it's story time!" Cris snaps. "Now, Ben, proceed!"

"You see, it all started when I saw this thing that looked like a meteor falling from the sky…" Ben begins.

"…If my ears aren't engorged with blood after the commercial, we'll be back… Oh God…" Al pinches his forehead.

"Oh GWEN…" Cris corrects Al before turning back to Ben. "Now, the watch just suddenly JUMPED to your wrist?"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_(The camera shows a fast-motion view of CCW fans filling an arena to full capacity.)_

**_("Break Me Down" by Red plays)_**

**_[Break me down!]_**

_(The camera shows pyro explosions going off at the _CCW Ozone_ stage from the very first episode.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows Tom Brady standing by the ring apron with the CCW Universal Championship around his waist.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows Ares giving Ben Tennyson a Tombstone from Hell from the top of a ladder through a table.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Aran Ryan pulling down the Jackpot Briefcase.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Gwen Tennyson raising her CCW Females Championship over her head inside the ring.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows Ben Tennyson throwing up a Legend Killer pose from one of the corners of the ring.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Dan Kuso hitting a Pyrus-Plant onto Tom Brady in the middle of the ring.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows the Dragon Kids' entrance from the CCW/UWE Supershow.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Caesar hitting a Capture Suplex onto Ares.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Kratos hitting a Bike Kick to El Blaze in mid-air.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows El Blaze hitting the Blaze of Glory to Jimmy Neutron.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Shao Kahn (The Masked Man) triggering fire from the four corner posts a la Kane.)_

**_Coming soon…_**

**_The biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_The showcase of the elite…_**

_…_

**_Live from Tokyo, Japan…_**

_…_

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_[Break me!]_**


	10. CCW Ozone 38: Part 2

"…so even though initially they thought that their new genetic makeup was impure, Reiny convinced them that what I did had given them a new lease on life, and so he became new Highbreed Supreme and that's how I ended the war with the DNAliens and saved the universe again," Ben says as the show fades in from commercial break.

"Amazing! Astonishing! Well done, Ben! The story of you saving the universe is one I can never get tired of!" Cris gushes.

"And it's a story that grows longer every day I'm in action—as your hero," Ben smiles.

"More chapters to be written!" Cris says.

"Yep!" Ben nods.

Meanwhile, Al Michaels is holding his cheek in the palm of his hand, wearing a discomforted look on his face, not enjoying the position he is in (and likely was in during the entire commercial break) at all. As Cris and Ben look over to him, Al shakes the cobwebs away from his ears and says with a sarcastic grin, "You guys done?"

Ben shrugs, and Cris says, "It's a good story; were you listening?"

Al rolls his eyes, adjusts the paperwork on his desk, and says, "…Welcome back to _CCW Ozone 38_, everybody—I'm Al Michaels, they're Cris Collinsworth and the CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson…and this broadcast is brought to you by Snickers®: You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers Satisfies™…and by Heineken®: Everyone is legendary at something. Open Your World™."

"I'm a legendary hero!" Ben exclaims.

"And I'm a legendary play-by-play man! You are in the COMPANY of legends, Al; you should be overjoyed right now!" Cris insists.

Al pinches his forehead and sighs. "Why me?" he queries.

* * *

Backstage, Alex Trebek is prepared to give his first interview of the evening, a very disgruntled _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ character standing by.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Alex Trebek here, and with me is the man known as 'The Future', Bradley Carbunkle," Alex introduces Brad as he enters the picture, "and, Brad, I can tell by the look of consternation on your face that you are not in a good state of affairs right now."

Brad sneers and glares at Alex…before finally opening his mouth. "Why don't we do this _Jeopardy! _style, Alex? Make an otherwise-generic microphone holder seem like he has a purpose, right? I ask, and you answer—or rather, I answer and you ask…" Brad rubs his hands together and purses his lips, not in a good mood. "This is the reason WHY Brad Carbunkle is not in a good mood right now…"

Alex pauses…looks at Brad, and says, "What is…the fact that Tommy Pickles defeated you last week on _Ozone 37_?"

Brad tilts his head, hearing Trebek's response, and he says, "…That's minus 200 dollars for you. We were looking for, 'What is the fact that Tommy Pickles GOT LUCKY for three of the shortest seconds in officiating history and was REWARDED for his good fortune with a tick in his "w" column?' Tommy Pickles did not 'defeat' Brad Carbunkle, nor will he EVER truly 'defeat' Brad Carbunkle, because I am The Future, NOT HIM…and because that would be just ridiculous anyway. I mean, Tommy Pickles beating ME? That would be like DONUT beating me in a match…or LESHAWNA beating me in a match… Or, hell, that'd be like YOU beating me in a match! Are you serious? That doesn't even make any sense—that DOESN'T happen. Tommy Pickles doesn't get to 'beat' athletes like me, which is why I made sure he didn't look anything like a winner last week. He doesn't DESERVE to look like or BE a winner when the likes of me can help it. And the sooner he accepts that, the better because then I'LL get to move on to bigger and better things instead of a purple-haired wannabe but never-can-be George Lucas. But as for right now, I'm going to get to blow off this steam I've got in the ring during my match tonight, and I hope the back of my opponent's head is ready to get blasted."

At this point, Alex begins to look at Brad confusedly, raising an eyebrow and blinking once before speaking, "But Brad…you don't HAVE an opponent tonight…"

…

Brad chuckles. "Haha…okay, Alex, I admit—I needed that. I needed a good laugh. Now I can K-Own my opponent with a smile on my face…or try to, anyway, heh."

Alex exhales…and he says, "That…that wasn't a joke though… Brad, you REALLY don't have a match tonight…"

Brad's soft smile turns into a frown as "The Future" looks at Trebek again, not believing it the second time around either. "I-I'm sorry… I'm a little confused… What?" he says, the look on his face consisting of bemusement and disgust. "You see, PICKLES has a match tonight, which means, by pure LOGIC, I should have a match myself, correct? But…but YOU'RE telling me…that I DON'T have a match tonight? I'm…not booked—is THAT what you're saying?"

"…Yes, Brad, that…is EXACTLY what I'm saying…" Alex nods.

Brad takes these words in, placing both of his hands on his hips and staring at the ground, contemplatively shaking his head. Brad struggles to maintain eye contact with the _Jeopardy!_ host, not taking this news well whatsoever. Brad taps his foot twice as Alex looks on at Carbunkle, wondering if Brad will say anything—and, if so, what.

…

…

"I…I think this interview is over…" Brad finally blurts out before backing off and walking away from the scene. Bradley remains calm as he takes his leave, Alex watching him exit with a sigh.

"Well then…that was Brad Carbunkle—as I mentioned, Tommy Pickles WILL be in action tonight on _Ozone_," Alex goes on. "In fact, he will be up against Don Flamenco, the man who was last seen at _Nevermore_ in a losing effort against Liu Kang in the Two-out-of-Three Falls contest for the Infinity Championship, a match which won the 2013 FWA for Tert—"

_Brad Carbunkle cuts Alex Trebek off with an Elbow to the back of the head!_

"OHHH!" Al reacts in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Alex goes down and stays down, knocked out by the wicked Elbow strike by the _MLaaTR _male. Brad stands over the _Jeopardy!_ host, an expressionless look gracing his face as he stares at the prone body of the interviewer.

"BRAD JUST… He just hit Alex Trebek right in the back of the head! That's a 73-year-old man!" Al shouts. "How dare he!"

"And THAT is why being the bearer of bad news really sucks—unless you're Wade Barrett," Ben says.

Brad swallows a wad of spit in his throat while still staring at the downed Alex Trebek, turning his nose at the game show personality before slowly backing away from him and off-screen, leaving Trebek to be assisted by backstage personnel.

* * *

"What was that for? Trebek didn't do anything!" Al complains.

"Didn't tell Brad what he wanted to hear," Ben says.

"And hey, I agree! Why does Tommy Pickles of all people get a match and not Brad Carbunkle?!" Cris yells. "The Future gets bumped in favor of the Rugrat?! Are you kidding me?! Trebek should get TWO K-Owned Elbows for not seeing the fallacy in that!"

"That's not TREBEK'S fault!" Al contends.

"Hmph! Interviewer sticking up for a should-be interviewer—typical!" Cris scoffs.

"Oh, you've gotta be joking…" Al groans. "Well, Brad just took out HIS displeasures on our interviewer—this entire last week has been just a whirlwind; a commentator, our Commissioner, now an INTERVIEWER getting attacked…"

_[**AAAAAWWWWEEESSSSSOOOOOMMMEEEE!**]_

"…And now THIS," Ben says.

_[(I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_They're never coming back_

_Watch your future fade (I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_To get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

_But it can't be saved (I came to play!)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_(I came to play!)]_

("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)

"The MVMVP" Tom Brady splays his arms and proceeds to walk into the Ozone Lair. The crowd regales him with boos upon boos and one fan shows a sign that reads, "Little Rock hates Tom Brady". Brady flashes a smirk as he continues making his way down to the ring…before beating his chest and triggering red, white and blue pyrotechnic jets behind him before stopping at the bottom of the ramp to perform push-ups, showing off even further before sliding underneath the bottom rope and inside the ring.

The opening bell sounds, and Blader DJ announces, "This next match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from San Mateo, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!"

"Tom Brady getting set for in-ring action, and last week he was in our main event match with Wolf Hawkfield, the man who'll face Ben Tennyson later tonight," says Al. "Brady emerged victorious due in part to the interference of the Ghost of Sparta known as Kratos, and he's made it rather clear that he wants to be in line for the CCW Magnus Championship and to be the one to challenge for it come _Pandemonium_."

"Well, that's not up to him, is it?" Ben says. "No, it's up to ME who gets the Title Match at _Pandemonium_; Tom Brady can tell me what he likes ALL he likes, but in the end it comes down to what I LIKE and, more importantly, what CHICAGO likes. And if Chicago doesn't like Tom Brady, then tough noodles for him—he won't be getting a Title Match. Plain and simple."

"We know Hawkfield won't be getting one," Cris mentions.

"That is true," Ben nods.

"Is Brady still in the running?" Cris asks the Best in the Universe.

"…" Ben takes a moment to pause and think. "…It's a possibility, but that's all you're getting out of me, Cris. I'm being a little generous; I'm giving you a bone…"

"The bone is juicy and much appreciated, Ben!" Cris chuckles.

"And speaking of people who love listening to the sound of their own voices, Tom Brady has a microphone," Al points out as the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player is holding the stick in his right hand, looking at the folks at the commentary table.

Tom clears his throat and looks directly at the CCW Magnus Champion. "Benny-boy! I see you're nice and comfy down there at ringside. How's the hunt going? How's the hunt for a #1 Contender coming along for _Pandemonium_? I bet it just got better, didn't it?"

Ben responds by simply shrugging.

"Yeah… We're playing THIS game again, huh? 'I get to decide my #1 Contender! Only I get to decide my #1 Contender! You don't get to tell me who my #1 Contender is! I'm the Best in the U—' Listen…" Brady continues. "Aren't you getting a little bit tired of the games?"

"…What 'games'?" Ben shrugs again.

"This whole 'playing the field' tactic you're doing? Sizing everybody up, being patient, doing research, taking your time…?" Tom chuckles. "When have you ever, Tennyson, 'taken your time' to decide ANYTHING? How many times have you ever pondered, 'Hmmmm…should I be Fourarms or Wildmutt or Grey Matter or Upchuck? Hmmmmm…' Really? The only things being 'played' here are yourself, these people who don't even know any better, and most importantly, me. Your #1 Contender, the man facing you in Chicago in 16 days, shouldn't be anybody OTHER THAN the three-time Super Bowl Champion and two-time Super Bowl MVP himself, the greatest quarterback in the HISTORY of the National Football League and the best pure athlete in CCW and the entire Multiverse…Tom Brady."

The fans boo at the sound of this, and Ben Ten says, "For the record, it's hard to 'ponder' over an alien to choose in the heat of a battle with the universe on the line."

Cris strokes his chin and says, "Hm. That IS a valid point…"

"What the hell are you waiting for? What's it going to take to give the TRUE Face of CCW what he deserves?" Brady asks the Tenth Wonder…before leaning over the ropes and smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry… Do you need your little cousin's permission before you make the match?"

Rather than boos, this draws massive "Ohhhhhhs" from the crowd! Ben, red-faced, frowns and glowers at the MVMVP, who remains smiling inside the ring.

"Oooooooh…" Al winces in recoil from the jab from Brady.

"…Ow…" Cris simply reacts.

"I should just be talking to her, shouldn't I?" Brady goes on. "After all, she's the one with your balls in her purse; I should ask HER for a Magnus Championship Match! Saves us both a lot of time, right?"

"…You need to watch your freaking mouth…" Ben growls as the crowd begins to somewhat get a kick out of this.

"Heheheh… Tell you what, Benji," Brady speaks. "I hope the little orange-haired freak is watching tonight, because in a few moments, she's going to watch a FUTURE World Champion take down a FORMER World Champion and reaffirm that _Pandemonium_ is to be MY time and MY place for greatness! And after that, I'm willing to bet that the bitch won't just TELL you to give me my match… She'll DEMAND that you give me my match, because it's the right thing to do, because there's no other way for it to go, because there's NO ONE worthier than me, because I TRULY represent this place, **BECAUSE I'M TOM BRADY…**

"**…**

"**…AND IIIIII'M…**

"**…**

"**…**

"**…AWWWESOOOOOME!**"

Tom puts the mic down and looks at the displeased Ben at ringside, splaying his arms while the latter has his arms crossed.

"Oh my… Any response, Ben?" Cris asks.

"…If Brady wants a Championship Match as badly as he says, going through my cousin with his words isn't the way to go," Ben says. "But if he wants a torn ACL á la his 2008 NFL season, he's on the right track."

"Obviously taking those words of Tom Brady to heart…" Al says.

"Hmph… This isn't even about my cousin Gwen nor does it need to be; she has nothing to do with me and my Magnus Title contender choices," Ben says. "He needs to keep his words relevant."

("Ultimate Countdown" by Kenny Pickett plays)

"Actually, right now's not the time for words, because Brady's about to wrestle against not just a former World Champion, but the first video game character to be a World Champion—it's the Blue Bomber, Megaman!" Al says.

The former Toon Champion and veteran Megaman makes his way to the stage to a loud positive reaction, yelling at the crowd, "ROCKMAN TIME!" before thrusting his arm forward and leaping, triggering a blue blast of pyro behind him as he continues to the square circle, eying Brady all the way.

"And his opponent, residing in Kyoto, Japan, weighing 215 pounds, he is 'The Blue Bomber' Megaman!" Blader DJ announces.

"Megaman's last appearance was a match against Dan Kuso, after which he was Wilson Driven onto the steel entrance ramp which took a severe toll on the neck of the Blue Bomber, but after a few weeks of rehabilitation he is back," Al says. "And not only is he back, but he is here to take on the arrogant and brash MVMVP tonight, looking to get on the winning track at his expense!"

"Ain't gonna happen!" Cris proclaims.

"I hope it DOES happen, actually…" Ben says, still with arms crossed. "It'd serve Brady well, a beating like that…"

"With all respect and deference, Ben, I don't think you'll get to see it," Cris says with a half-shrug. "His crude comments regarding you and your cousin notwithstanding, he IS perhaps one of the hottest if not THE hottest CCW-grown talent here."

"Excuse me?" Ben raises an eyebrow.

"Notice I said 'CCW-grown', as in he STARTED his career here…" Cris prefaces. "Of course, you ARE the Magnus Champion and you certainly intend to remain so for a long time, but it is worth noting that Brady is top-class."

"In MY company," Ben adds. "In MY company—add that in there, will ya?"

"In YOUR company," Cris nods.

"Thank you," Ben grunts.

"Megaman, on the other hand, one of the most legendary talents in the business of Fiction Wrestling—had his career shortened by the likes of Bizarro, but he is here in CCW, and a victory over Tom Brady would be something for the Blue Bomber and recent _Super Smash Brothers_ addition to brag over," Al states.

Megaman and Brady lock up in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up as the bell rings, and Megaman quickly turns it into a Side Headlock. Megaman keeps hold of Brady until Brady pushes him into the ropes. Megaman rebounds and tries a Shoulder Block to take Brady down, but Brady bounces off of the Shoulder Block and runs into Megaman with a Shoulder Block of his own. Brady smirks and hits the adjacent ropes, but Megaman drops down, leapfrogs over Brady, then drops down again…and nails Brady in the face with a Dropkick!

"Nicely done on the Dropkick—right on the button!" Al calls.

Megaman Scoop Slams Tom Brady and hits a Jumping Knee Drop right across the face before covering Brady…for the match's first near-fall. Megaman kicks Brady in the back and goes to the ropes, vaulting to the apron…before executing a Topé Atómico onto Brady's spine. Megaman then turns around and applies a Camel Clutch onto Brady. Megaman holds onto the submission for twenty seconds, working over the jawbone and the back of the quarterback. Megaman then lets go of the Camel Clutch and stands up, jumps, and hits a Double Foot Stomp to the shoulders of Brady, driving him face-first into the canvas!

"That won't help the movie star good looks," Ben comments.

Megaman picks Tom up and delivers three Knife Edge Chops against the ropes. He goes for a fourth, but Tom evades and hits his own flurry of Knife Edge Chops—three, four, five of them. On the sixth try, Megaman grabs Tom's arm, kicks Brady in the midsection, ascends to the middle rope…

…then jumps to the top, then delivers a Springboard Arm Drag that sends Brady across the squared circle!

"Megaman showing off the agility that's made him famous!" Al says.

Tom gets up…and Megaman hits him with a Suplex! Megaman covers Brady: 1…

"This could do it!" Al calls.

2…

…

…

…

…2.5 Tom kicks out!

"No, only two says referee Leif Heralding," Al says as Ben looks on.

Megaman pulls Brady up again and hits him with fists and kicks to the midsection, forcing the former Universal Champion into the corner. Megaman hits a Spinning Back Kick followed by a Back Elbow to the jaw, then a European Uppercut to daze the MVMVP. Megaman tries to Irish Whip Brady into the opposite corner, but Brady reverses it…only for Megaman to grab the top rope and float over the quarterback, standing back in front of him. Megaman then runs at Brady and delivers a Corner Forearm Smash, knocking Brady loopy. Then Megaman hits the ropes and goes for a Bulldog…

…

…but Brady hangs onto Megaman in mid-Bulldog and tosses him over the top rope and to the arena floor!

"Megaman with the upper—OH MAN!" winces Al. "Bulldog avoided, and it was avoided with a vengeance!"

"Tom Brady sure had that scouted, haha!" Cris chuckles. "And I heard you about to say, 'Megaman with the upper hand'—how about now, huh? How about now? Haha!"

"Turned it around did the former and longest-reigning Universal Champion," Al states.

Tom watches Megaman writhing prone on the ringside floor, holding onto his pectoral region…

…

…before Brady executes a Slingshot High-Angle Somersault Senton to the outside right onto Megaman's chest!

"Now THAT is a Topé—beautifully done by Brady!" Cris applauds. "The 225-pounder showing off agility of his own!"

Brady stands up and taunts the downed Megaman, splaying his arms and watching the Blue Bomber try to return to his feet. Brady keeps his arms outstretched…and proceeds to perform a pre-victory lap around the ring, smiling all the way, making sure to take a look at the Tenth Wonder as he continues prancing around.

"And now he's just showing off, as per Tom Brady…" Al rolls his eyes.

"Yay, you did a Topé—I can do Topés! Gwen can do a Topé! Hell, Emmy can do a Topé; the Dragon Kids do Topés! You aren't special…jackass…." Ben downplays.

"There are many MVPs, but there's only one MVMVP, and that's him, Ben," Cris remarks.

Tom Brady continues his routine as Megaman finally stands up…

…

…

…and is the recipient of a Belly-to-Belly Suplex from Brady who snatches him as he completes his lap and slams the video game icon to the ground! Megaman yells out in pain as Brady looks down at his handiwork and grins even wider. Tom pulls Megaman up by his arm and pushes him into the ring apron…then pulls him back in with a Short-Arm Spinebuster directly against the apron! Tom pushes Megaman onto the apron and delivers three elbows to the clavicle before backing up five steps…and executing a Running Kneelift to the face! Megaman rolls back inside the ring clutching his nose before Brady rolls inside the squared circle on his own. Brady grabs Megaman's legs…and delivers a Wheelbarrow Suplex, hanging onto Megaman's waist for the pin: 1…

"Wheelbarrow—check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Megaman gets his shoulders up!

"…ma—not yet mate…" Cris calls. "Close though—Brady working over Megaman just like he's worked over defenses! Just playing pitch and catch with Megaman's body…"

Brady smacks the back of Megaman's head and nudges him to the middle rope in front of him before choking him in the ropes with his right knee, pressing said knee into Megaman's back against the referee's demands…until the ref's count of 4 forces Brady to let up. Brady backs up…then hits the ropes…and delivers a Body Guillotine, leaping with full force onto Megaman's spine. Brady pulls Megaman away from the ropes…goes to a corner…picks up some speed and charges at the supine Megaman…

…

…

…and nails the Touchdown Splash! Brady starts hitting mounted punches to the face of Megaman, making sure to keep the video game icon down before backing up again…

…

…

…

…and delivering a second straight Touchdown Splash!

"A SECOND Touchdown Splash—TWELVE points!" Cris quips.

"Will it lead to three smacks of the mat, however?" Al questions.

Brady tests that out with a pin, hooking Megaman's leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.775 Megaman gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—no! Crap…" Cris groans.

"Noooot quite enough," Ben says.

Brady goes back to a series of mounted punches to the forehead of the Blue Bomber, picking Megaman up and hitting him with a left hand to the midsection, then a Double Axe-Handle to the spine. Megaman drops to a knee, and Brady smirks…before hitting the ropes…

…

…

…and running right into an Inverted Atomic Drop by Megaman! Megaman draws cheers with four Knife Edge Chops, a Snapmare…and then, upon hitting the ropes, a Neck Snap to the seated NE Patriot! Brady stumbles to his feet, and Megaman is right there to meet him with a Spinning Heel Kick before turning around and delivering a Standing Moonsault! Megaman backs up to a vacant corner, ascends to the middle rope with Brady flat on his back…

"Aerial offense, the staple of the Megamen for generations—this one coming from the original!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and Megaman hits a Diving Forearm Smash!

"And the forearm to the face!" calls Al.

"That won't help the movie star good looks either!" Ben remarks.

Megaman covers Brady: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Brady kicks out!

"But it ALMOST helped Megaman's win column!" says Al.

Megaman, though, as Brady kicks out, corrals both of Brady's arms as he's sitting up and pins his shoulders down again with a Crucifix Pin!

"Hang on—back at it again!" Al shouts.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Brady kicks out again!

"Persistent on the pinning combinations—have to respect that much," Ben comments.

"Not when those pins aren't working worth a damn!" comments Cris.

Tom gets up and tries to Clothesline Megaman, but Megaman ducks it…and delivers a Jumping Neckbreaker he calls the Mega Buster!

"Leaping Neckbreaker—shades of TJ Perkins; it's the Mega Buster!" exclaims Al.

"THAT sure worked," Ben says.

Megaman pins Brady once again: 1…

"Will that do it?"

2…

"Megaman looking to knock off the former Universal Champion!"

…

…

…

…

…

…Tom Brady gets the shoulder up!

"NOOOO!" Al shouts. "Near-fall once more!"

"Didn't work as well as suspected," Cris says.

"I suppose not," Ben shrugs. "Not going to stop Megaman from pouring it on, though. I think he's getting ready for something a little different…"

Indeed he is…as Megaman pulls Brady up to his feet and into a Fireman's Carry position. Megaman holds Brady on his shoulders, and the crowd awaits where the Blue Bomber intends to take him.

"Different indeed—he calls this the Capcom Collision, and it's a new wrinkle to Megaman's offense!" Al says.

"Can't help but appreciate a veteran who adds to his game, like me," Ben says.

Megaman goes for the Capcom Collision…

…

…

…

…but Brady lands behind Megaman and pushes him into a corner. Megaman recovers there…and is able to raise his knees to meet Brady's face to keep Tom out of the turnbuckles. Tom backpedals in recoil…and Megaman ascends to the top rope in the corner, measuring the MVMVP…

…

…

…

…and he jumps, looking for a Diving Hurricanrana…

…

…but Brady catches him!

"OH NO! Brady!" Al shouts.

"My Gwen, the strength! The core strength of Tom Brady, catching Megaman out of the air!" Cris praises.

Brady then hurls Megaman into the corner with a Buckle Bomb!

"AND THE BUCKLE BOMB!" Cris calls.

Megaman bounces out of the corner…and gets dropped with the Flea Flicker!

"FLEA FLICKER ON TOP OF IT! COUNT IT, HERALDING!" Cris implores as Tom goes for the pin.

"Impressive series of moves on the part of Brady…" comments Al.

Tom is pinning Megaman and Leif Heralding counts: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Megaman gets his shoulder up!

"…MAT—NO! WHAT?!" Cris is shocked.

"Two-count!" Ben exclaims. "Gotta do better than that, Brady! The REAL Face of CCW would have ended this match hours ago!"

"The Buckle Bomb and the Flea Flicker leaving their marks, but not enough to earn the elusive three-count!" says Al.

Brady looks down at the Blue Bomber and watches him clawing his way to his hands and knees in front of the MVMVP. Brady sneers at the 16-Bit Superstar in front of him before standing up…and screaming at the downed Megaman, "Say hello to Stelar for me!"

"'Say hello to Stelar'…?" Ben blinks. "…As in Geo Stelar, as in Starforce Megaman…"

With that, Brady backs up, rolling up his pant leg and measuring his target, his intentions becoming clear.

"Starforce Megaman, THIS Megaman's student…and another man known for his punting prowess…but Tom Brady's PAT is a lethal kick in its own right!" Al says.

"No one's ever kicked out of it!" Cris notes. "And I don't think the ORIGINAL Megaman will be the first! Brady's message clear not just to Megaman…but to you as well, I bet, Ben!"

Ben watches as Brady continues to kick up dust behind him, setting up for the PAT…

…

…

…and he runs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Megaman catches Tom's foot!

"BLOCKED! He blocked it!" Al shouts.

"WHAT THE—?! No—NO!" Cris shakes his head.

Megaman pulls Tom's other leg out from underneath him…and he goes for the Android Tamer!

"Now Megaman—Android Tamer time!" says Al.

"May be Brady's time to say hi to his maker here," Ben quips.

"Brady, do something, do something!" Cris begs.

…

…

Megaman tries to turn Brady over onto his belly to complete the Android Tamer, keeping his knee close to Brady's shoulder blades to cinch the hold in…

…

…

…

…Brady continues to struggle in the opposite direction…

"Brady trying to get out of the jam!" Al calls.

"Maybe if he can get to those ropes someway…!" Cris says.

"Megaman's almost got him overturned…" Ben remarks.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Megaman finally manages to get the Android Tamer in, turning Megaman over onto his belly, the crowd on its feet and cheering…

…just in time for Brady to snatch the bottom rope!

"And it's locked in—NO, the ropes!" Al shouts as the crowd groans. "Brady got put in the Android Tamer, but he did enough struggling in the middle of getting there to make his way to the bottom rope!"

"Yes! Good presence of mind in the face of danger on the part of the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player!" Cris says.

Megaman, disappointed, lets go of the hold and lets Brady use the ropes to pull himself up. Megaman is pushed backward by the referee Leif Heralding, who stands between the two men and makes sure that the Blue Bomber respects the rope break. Brady manages to get to his feet, standing in the corner…and Megaman, seeing Brady standing up, pushes his way past the referee and pursues Tom Brady…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady rakes Megaman right in the eyes!

"Megaman quick to get back on the offensive…but maybe TOO quick!" Al says. "Old rake to the eyes—aw, come on!"

"Complain all you like, but the ref didn't see it! Thank Megaman for pushing him out of the way and keeping his vision away from Brady," Cris smirks.

"Now MEGAMAN'S vision's paying the price for it…" Ben says.

Brady places himself on the middle rope as Megaman nurses his eyes, trying to get back his sight…

…

…

…and Tom Brady shouts, "BRADY TIIIIIME!"

Ben's eyes light up. "Don't you dare. Don't you DARE…"

…

…

…

Then Tom Brady delivers a Diving European Uppercut off of the middle rope right to the jaw of Megaman!

"ARE YOU FU—REALLY?!" Ben shouts, livid with Brady's display. "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT PEOPLE STEALING MY MO—grrrrr!" Ben seethes in his chair, not taking kindly to Brady's mimicry of Hero Time.

"That Diving European Uppercut, ladies and gentlemen, is out of the CWA playbook of the Tenth Wonder—he calls it Hero Time, and…Brady just utilizing it as 'Brady Time', and as you can hear, Ben Ten is an unhappy camper…" Al comments.

"Ohhhh boy…" Cris reacts.

Tom looks over to the angered Magnus Champion…

…

…

…before picking Megaman up…and sending him to the ring apron, holding onto the body of the 16-Bit Superstar…

…

…and hanging him in-between the middle and top ropes!

"Oh, you've GOTTA be kidding me!" Ben growls.

"NOW Brady looking to take a piece out of STARFORCE'S playbook!" Al remarks.

"Ben's too!" Cris adds.

"THAT IS MY MOVE!" Ben snarls.

Tom goes for the Rope-Hung DDT…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before he can pull it off, Megaman Back Body Drops Brady over the top rope and to the arena floor!

"But Brady unable to execute—Megaman cuts it off!" says Al.

"Good for your ass—I hope you broke your tailbone on the way down!" Ben shouts at the downed Brady.

Megaman turns around…and goes to the ring apron and watches Tom Brady struggle to get to his feet after the Backdrop. Megaman hangs onto the ropes as the crowd chants, "MEGAMAN! MEGAMAN! MEGAMAN!" The 16-Bit Superstar listens to the people as the MVMVP keeps fighting to a vertical base. Tom manages to stand up tall…

…

…

…

…

…and Megaman Springboard Moonsaults to the outside…and grabs Tom in an Inverted Facelock on the way down!

"Look at this!" Al exclaims.

Megaman completes the move from his feet and delivers an Inverted DDT onto the outside!

"Right onto the concrete floor!" shouts Al. "Megaman with the Springboard, directly into the Inverted DDT, and the thinly-thinly-VERY-thinly-padded floor is where Brady's skull bounces hard!"

"The thinner the better if you ask me," Ben states. "Brady's interpretation of swagger's about to cost him the match…"

Megaman and Brady both sell on the floor, but the former is quicker to move than the latter. The Blue Bomber stirs and then stands up, clutching his back in one hand and the security barricade in the other hand. Megaman gives one nearby fan a high-five before walking over to the body of the three-time Super Bowl Champion QB. Megaman picks Brady up and slowly pushes him back inside the ring, the 225-pound body of Brady feeling that much heavier. Megaman goes to the ring apron, with Brady supine in the middle of the ring, rolling and writhing all the way. The 16-Bit Superstar picks his target, listens to the fans getting louder…

"Fans getting behind Megaman, the legend," says Al. "If he hits this, he may be on his way to victory…!"

"Brady's gotta jumpstart back into this—I don't know if he knows where he's at from that DDT on the floor!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Megaman delivers a Springboard 450 Splash onto Tom Brady!

"OHHHH! THERE IT IS! BEAUTIFUL!" Al shouts.

"Hook a leg!" Ben shouts.

Megaman does exactly that, and the referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

"THE SPRINGBOARD 450…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Tom Brady barely gets his shoulder up!

"…OHHH! THE SPRINGBOARD 450 WILL _NOT_ GET MEGAMAN THE DUKE YET! SO CLOSE, BUT NO!" Al yells.

"WHAT DURABILITY AND RESILIENCE FROM THE MOST VALUABLE MVP!" Cris exclaims.

"Cris, we were talking about slow counts—THAT, I believe, was a slow one there," Ben remarks.

"Um…I disagree, Ben—looked like a clear near-fall from my vantage point here!" Cris says.

"Hmph…" Ben dismissively replies.

Megaman has his own debate with the referee, questioning the validity of the count but acquiescing with the decision in the end. Megaman sighs and stands up, hearing more "MEGAMAN!" chants as he sees Brady rumbling back to his feet. The video game character raises an arm over his head and waits for Tom Brady to stand up again.

"Closing in, maybe… What's Megaman thinking?" Al wonders.

"Whatever it is, Brady'll stop it—Brady!" Cris shouts.

Brady eventually gets to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…and Megaman kicks him in the midsection…and puts him in a Standing Headscissors…before signaling for a Flip Piledriver!

"Hey! The symbol over Megaman's head…!" Al notes.

"Well, he's the guy who presumably passed this move to his student…" Ben comments.

Brady drops to a knee…and Megaman clubs away at the back of the MVMVP, trying to keep him in proper position. Megaman forces Brady to return to the right position for his Flip Piledriver…

…

…

…

…but Brady pushes Megaman off of him and away…

…

…

…only for Megaman to return, grab Brady again…

…

…

…and flip over with Brady…

…only for Brady to remain on his feet, Backdropping Megaman over him! Megaman hangs onto Brady for the Sunset Flip…

"Not quite what Megaman had in mind, but he's trying to make something out of it…!" says Ben.

…

…

…

…but Brady drops down and holds onto both legs, pinning Megaman down!

"PIN! PIN!" Cris exclaims as the ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Megaman kicks out! Brady stands up again…and takes Megaman into a Cobra Clutch! Tom Brady goes for the Personal Foul…

…

…but Megaman turns it into a Fireman's Carry, picking Brady up onto his shoulders! The crowd pops as Megaman goes for the Capcom Collision once again…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady escapes behind Megaman…and puts him in an Electric Chair position! Tom Brady goes for an Electric Chair Sit-Out Facebuster…

…

…

…

…but before he can shove Megaman off of his own shoulders, Megaman escapes behind Tom Brady and lands on his feet…

…

…

…and goes for the Nintendo Blast, but Tom Brady ducks it! Megaman gets up after whiffing the Step-Up Enzuigiri…

…

…and Tom Brady grabs him by the head…

…

…

…and delivers a Half Nelson Choke Suplex!

"Counter after counter—the Nintendo Blast errant, and HALF NELSON!" Al exclaims.

"Not just ANY Half Nelson, Al!" Cris says…as Ben Tennyson is left steaming yet AGAIN…

"YEAH, NOT JUST ANY GWENDAMN…GAH!" Ben curses. "THAT'S MY FREAKING TEN-PLEX!"

"Many an NCW talent's felt THAT one…" Cris says.

Megaman is planted onto his head, stumbling to his hands and knees…and Tom Brady goes to a corner, the crowd sensing what the QB may be setting up for…

"And many a CCW talent has felt THIS!" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tom Brady delivers the Point After Touchdown!

"POINT AFTER TOUCHDOWN! PAT!" Cris shouts.

"The trademark punt of Tom Brady right to Megaman!" Al says.

"…Damn it," Ben deadpans.

"Sorry, Ben, but this is…"

Tom Brady pins the 16-Bit Superstar, hooking a leg in the process also, and the referee counts 1…

"…check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…mate! And victory for Tom Brady!" Cris declares as the bell rings.

"Brady beats the original Megaman," Al says as "I Came to Play" sounds off in the Ozone Lair, the crowd booing the NFL all-star as he sits up and looks right at Tennyson at ringside, motioning for his Championship around his waist as referee Leif Heralding raises the hand of Tom Brady.

"The winner of this match, 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!" Blader DJ announces.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, DJ," Ben waves him off.

"So, after seeing what you just saw from the MVMVP, do you think that _Pandemonium_…?" Cris's voice trails off.

"…That _Pandemonium_ what? That he's going to get my ma—just…listen, Cris; bringing up my cousin…isn't going to get me closer to a decision and stealing MY moves—MY MOVES—ALSO isn't going to get me closer to deciding my opponent," Ben scoffs. "All it does is get me pissed off! Tom Brady may have made himself a habit of talking crap, but he'd better remember who he's talking to and who he's talking ABOUT, because I'm not a Cleveland Brown he can just get heated up without any sort of consequence…or an Oakland Raider or a New York Jet or an Arkansas…what's the football team here?"

"They don't have one," Cris says. "Unless you want to talk college—then you want the Razorbacks…"

"Do they suck too?" Ben asks.

"Impressive showing on both ends, both from Megaman and from Tom Brady…but it is Brady with the PAT for the victory," Al says. "Tom Brady on a roll as of late, and he may not have an official bid to be the #1 Contender…but he sure looks like a #1 Contender right now if you ask me, and I bet that makes a certain twin commentator quite unhappy right about now."

"Poor him," Cris mordantly says.

Ben stands up at ringside and watches Tom Brady take his leave from the scene, the MVMVP pointing to his face and mouthing, "THIS is the Face…right here…"

"If I didn't have a match tonight…I'd knock his ass out where he's standing," Ben says with a fist clenched.

* * *

A quintuple split-screen shows Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Sportacus, Disco Kid, and Caesar all warming up in their respective locker rooms, as it is their match that is next to take place.

"Well, this next match might either cheer Jeremy up…or make his mood even worse," Al comments. "Last week five men stepped up and threw their names in the ring for possible Universal Championship contention; tonight those five men are about to do battle for the #1 Contention to Aran Ryan's Belt. Dan Kuso, the former Champion; Shun Kazami; Sportacus; Caesar; and Jeremy's charge and Jonathan's bane, Disco Kid! It's a Highway Five-Way to decide who'll face the Celtic Clubber at _Pandemonium_…and that match is coming up NEXT!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_The ultimate CCW showcase draws nearer…_**

**_Tokyo, Japan…_**

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_…_**

**_But before the big dance…another PPV event lies ahead…_**

**_An event that will have a great hand in setting the course for the biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_…_**

**_("Satellite" by Rise Against plays)_**

**_[That's why we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Ben Tennyson is shown standing on the middle rope in the corner performing a Legend Killer pose.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Tom Brady is shown beating his chest on the way to the ring for a match.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Kratos is shown delivering a Bike Kick to Wolf Hawkfield.)_

**_[So catch me if I fall]_**

_(Gwen Tennyson is shown diving off of the top rope through the announce table, with Zoe Payne moving out of the way just in time.)_

**_[That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives]_**

**_30 men…_**

**_[But at night we're conspiring by candlelight]_**

**_…and 20 women…_**

**_[We are the orphans of the American dream]_**

**_…will attempt to endure a test like none other…_**

**_[So shine your light on me]_**

**_…to carve their path to the show of all CCW shows… _Zenith_…_**

**_[Because we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Dan Kuso is shown executing a Triangle Plancha onto Megaman.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Liu Kang is shown walking down to the ring, giving the fans along the way high-fives.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Emmy is shown standing on the stage looking ahead at the _XX_ ring.)_

**_['Cause these are the things that we can't deny now]_**

_(Chell is shown with Gwen Tennyson in a Silent But Deadly submission hold.)_

**_[This is a life that you can't deny us now]_**

**Regal Rumble_…coming soon…_**

* * *

"The second of CCW's Big Three PPVs, _CCW Regal Rumble_, will be live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at the Wells Fargo Center," says Al. "Tickets are still on sale now for that event, so get them while you still can!"

"Al, just so you know, I'M going to be at _Regal Rumble_; do you REALLY think you need to TELL people to get tickets? To watch ME? The Tenth Wonder of the World, the Best in the Universe? That's like telling people, 'Hey, when you get the chance, please breathe,'" Ben flippantly says with a laugh. "Who ISN'T going to pay to watch me? I mean, I do appreciate you keeping the public informed but trust me; they don't need to be TOLD to get tickets. They have brains."

"Odd how you're giving the people credit for knowing to buy tickets but apparently you won't trust their intellectual skills to have a say on your opponent at _Pandemonium_…" Al notes.

"That's different," Ben retorts. "See, that's actual hard work that should be reserved for guys like ME who spend their spare time saving lives and defending these people's right to watch porn on their laptops doing their ACTUAL jobs. Would you trust them with YOUR job when they can't do their own? They have brains, yeah, but don't give them TOO MUCH credit! Geez…"

Cris laughs. "Noted, Ben!"

"You know, you're a real piece of work…" Al frowns at the Magnus Champion.

"Hold that thought, hold that thought…" Ben tells Al…

…

…as he receives a carton of chili fries and a cheeseburger from a random delivery person. Ben stands up, takes the food, and hands the delivery guy $15. "Keep the change," Ben smiles. "Thanks, buddy!" Ben sits down and opens up the food in front of him. Al Michaels looks at Ben with mouth open and hand pressed to his jaw.

"Ben…what the hell…?" Al says in bemusement.

"What?" Ben asks with burger in hand.

"What is THAT?" Al inquires.

"My late, late lunch," Ben answers, picking up a chili fry and chewing it down. "Not as good as Burger Shack, but it'll do for now. It's Arkansas food. Can't expect much." Ben takes a bite into his cheeseburger.

"…You ORDERED FOOD… First, you take a hot dog from the stands and now you're just outright buying full-course meals and having them brought to you—don't you realize that you have a ma—"

"Let the Champ eat, Michaels!" Cris shouts at Al. "Ellen DeGeneres gets to host the Oscars and buy a pizza, but you're getting on Ben's case for this? Ben deserves to chow down; he's been working very hard on commentary this evening. Hell, I'm getting hungry, too—can I have a fry, Champ?"

"Eh, why not?" Ben shrugs, walking across to the other table and handing a chili fry to Cris…except he accidentally drops it, getting chili and grease on Al's blazer and tie as a result.

"Ohhhhh crap… Um…my bad, Al—aw, that sucks…" Ben grimaces in sympathy. "Right on the blazer and everything… Tsk… Man, I hope that stain comes out—I remember getting chili grease on my jacket and having to run it in the washer for days. Damn…"

Al remains sitting down, looking down at the stain on his attire with both fists clenched and a look of exasperation and some anger on his face. Ben remains staring at Al Michaels…who finally speaks by simply saying, "Just…get back to your table, Tennyson… Get back…to your table now…"

"You want a fry too?" Ben asks.

"JUST GET TO YOUR TABLE," Al repeats, and Ben backs off and heads to his table to continue eating. Meanwhile, Cris picks up the fry from Al's lap, where it slid down to after messing up his suit and tie. Cris munches on the chili fry and nods.

"Mmmm… It's not half bad, actually," Cris states. "It's not Bellwood food, like you said, Ben, but I can see why you're a fan of these things."

"Chili fries—the dinner of the Best in the Universe," Ben smiles. "You heard it here first." Ben bites into his cheeseburger.

Al stares down at his suit…and pinches his forehead, trying his best to keep his composure but finding it more and more difficult by the day.

Blader DJ is standing inside the ring and the bell sounds, giving the _Beyblade_ announcer his cue to speak: "The following contest is a Highway Five-Way Match, and it is to determine the #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship!" The crowd cheers in anticipation for the match.

_[Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush, come on!]_

("Adrenaline Rush" by Bushnut plays)

Sportacus forward rolls onto the stage from the back and then leaps to his feet, going airborne and getting ready to compete, the crowd getting behind the LazyTown acrobat. Sportacus sidesteps his way down the ramp, preparing for action and high-fiving a few nearby fans before vaulting from the apron over the top rope and inside the squared circle. Sportacus then climbs to the top of a corner, poses for the fans…and performs a backflip, landing onto his feet inside the ring.

"Introducing first, from LazyTown, weighing in at 210 pounds, Sportacus!" Blader DJ announces.

"…Out first is the acrobatic sensation known as Sportacus," Al says, trying to get back into commentary mode. "He was at _Meltdown_ in the Universal Challenge Gauntlet and had an impressive showing that evening until being eliminated by Caesar, whom we will ALSO see in this match."

"Coming from the man who retained his World Title in glorious fashion in a multi-man match at _Nevermore_, I can say that having a finishing maneuver that can come in a hiccup aids you a lot more in a match like this than you may give credit for," Ben talks. "That means that Sportacus, to me, has himself an advantage with his Sportakick, which, while not nearly as nice as my own finisher, is still pretty quick."

"I'll give you that, Ben, but do you really think Sportacus stands a chance against the likes of Caesar in this…? The Suplexing Consul himself?" Cris queries.

"We'll have to watch and see, Collinsworth—either man or NEITHER man could win this one…" says Ben.

_[Iiiiiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you down_

_Iiiiiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you…doooooooooooooooooown!_

_You've been all up in my face_

_Out of line and out of place_

_Blurring views, distorting facts_

_Every time I turn my back]_

("Taking You Down" by Egypt Central plays)

Shun Kazami walks down to the ring wearing his long green coat over his black t-shirt that reads, "Ventus Brawler" in script with a graphic picture of his Skyress on it as well. The _Bakugan _character walks through a cloud of smoke in the Gorilla Position, making his way to the entrance ramp…where he raises both of his arms overhead, triggering green pyrotechnic jets behind him before he finally enters the squared circle to a positive reaction.

"Introducing next, now residing in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, weighing 240 pounds, Shun Kazami!" Blader DJ announces.

"Shun Kazami's another individual who has been aiming to work his way to a CCW Universal Championship Match, and he made his case last week for one along with the others you will see in this match…but Dan Kuso will ALSO be involved in this, and you can imagine what may be going through his mind heading into the match," Al says.

"Dan and Shun are good buddies, but friendship's the first thing that goes to the wayside in multi-man bouts where you can only have one winner," Ben says.

"And with a shot at gold on the line—a Belt that Dan has held and Shun has not—you know that any form of partnership between them, if any, will have to be short-lived," Cris comments.

"Dan's made it clear that he WILL go through Shun if necessary to get his rematch for the Universal crown… Shun most likely could say the same to Dan Kuso in order for the Ventus Brawler to get HIS chance," Al says.

…

_[Get raw with the fever on the dance floor!]_

("Stayin Alive" by N-Trance feat. Ricardo Da Force plays)

"OH BOY!" Al exclaims as the smarks in the crowd suddenly pop!

"Oh great…" Cris groans.

"Well, I didn't see THAT reaction coming…" Ben chuckles slightly.

_[Now who got the fever for the flav'?_

_Who can dig the way that I flex on a track? I'm causin' rampage_

_Ricky Rick on point_

_With the 9-5 style from my lips_

_They'll be rollin' the mad joints_

_So put your hands in the air_

_'Cause there's a party over here_

_So grab yourself a beer_

_Or we can get our fever on_

_I'm with it_

_So let me put my big brown beaver on]_

The Ozone Lair goes Technicolor as Disco Kid proceeds to dance his way into the building, a combination of smarky fans cheering and other fans chanting "Die Disco Die!" filling the Verizon® Arena. Disco brushes off his shoulders, boogies down, and slides underneath the bottom rope…before doing the Worm on the canvas and snapping back up to his feet to do a two-step, Shun and Sportacus watching this display in neutral corners.

"From Brooklyn, New York, weighing 212 pounds, Disco Kid!" Blader DJ announces.

"Some people love him and some people hate him," Al comments. "We know that better than most, considering who we work with regularly… Now Disco Kid was supposed to be in the Universal Challenge Gauntlet, only to be unable to enter due to being injured by one Chaos the Hedgehog back at _Ozone 30_. He's still as dapper and groovy as ever now, but can he WRESTLE his way to a Title Match tonight on _Ozone 38_?"

"Operative word in there: WRESTLE. Disco's going to have to actually make himself useful for once," Cris sneers. "For the Gemini Genius's sake, I hope this dancing fool gets put through Ben's table."

"For my food's sake, I hope not…" Ben says.

"Oh, right—my bad, Ben," Cris corrects. "Forgot about that…"

"Although for JEREMY'S sake, he may want Disco to PUT somebody through Ben's table, his food notwithstanding…" Al says. "Though whether the table sees its demise or not is irrelevant in the bigger picture."

"Last time we had a Highway Five-Way, someone went through the table," Cris references _XX 18_'s main event match. "Could happen again…"

"We'll see," says Al.

…

"Now introducing Caesar's personal ring announcer, Lucius Aemilius Paullus!" Blader DJ says…as Lucius Aemilius Paullus walks to the stage, holding a microphone and clearing his throat as the fans boo loudly.

"Yes!" Cris cheers. "Now I've been looking forward to THIS all night!"

"…You may be the only one…" Al remarks.

"If I'm the only one who appreciates the essence of greatness that is the Roman Emperor, so be it!" Cris says.

Aemilius Paullus clears his throat once more. "_Quinque luctatores…sed quattuor modo hostiae sunt…quia Vir Milum Suplecum venit. Proxu hebdomas erat hedbomas dicentis… HAEC hebdomas est hebdomas pugnantis…est hebdomas superantis pro domitore mundi! Feminae virique, ex Antiqua Roma, in pondo quinque et quinquaginta et duo centi, ecce vir incomparabilis, ecce optimus, ecce futurus primus candidatus CCW Campionatu Universalo… Ecce PROXIMUS CCW Campio Universalus…suo lictore Kevino Levino secuto, Romanus Imperator, CAAAAAEEESSAAAAAAAR!_"

("Masterpiece (V1)" by Jim Johnston plays)

The crowd boos even louder, chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" as a portion of the stage proceeds to rise from underneath the Ozone Lair…and on the circle is the Roman Emperor himself, Gaius Julius Caesar, kneeling with a cape covering his shoulders. Caesar stands up as his music begins to hit its crescendo, a spotlight directly over him in the otherwise darkened arena…as Caesar spreads his arms, fists clenched as he spins around…and then he raises an arm over his head, pointing at the sky above him. Caesar turns around, facing the ring as Lucius Aemilius Paullus stands by and applauds his liege. Caesar then pauses…and spreads his arms again…before flexing over his head…and raising both arms up above him, finishing his routing with one final flex across his body before ambling to the ring. And as he walks down the ramp, Kevin Levin appears from the back to accompany Caesar to the ring.

"After a rousing and lengthy introduction as we've come to expect from Aemilius Paullus, here comes Julius Caesar," says Al. "Also a part of the _Meltdown _Universal Challenge Gauntlet, he eliminated three wrestlers before falling to the eventual Gauntlet winner Deathstroke the Terminator. Tonight he sees himself in the ring with one of those men he eliminated along with three other men, and the Roman Emperor wants to Suplex his way to a Title shot."

"And THIS is the guy I'm betting on!" Cris declares. "The Man of a Thousand Suplexes! And with Kevin Levin by his side, it would be foolish not to bet on him!"

Ben tries waving to his friend Kevin while saying, "You know, Kev's been making some noise in Animated and in AWE especially, winning the Hardcore Championship at _WrestleMania_ and ALMOST winning the AWE Breakout Rumble at _Breakout_. If that's any indication of Caesar's luck, maybe that means we will see the Roman Emperor and the Celtic Clubber trade holds in Chicago."

"Caesar's been the holy grail to Kevin! Can you just imagine the advice and counsel Caesar's been feeding his lictor? Of course Kevin's making waves; he's got Caesar to thank!" remarks Cris.

"I don't think that Caesar deserves credit for his bodyguard's interpromotional exploits…" Al states.

"Yes, he does!" Cris insists. "Do you think Kevin would be where he is without Caesar's guidance? That's what he was hired for—to be guided and to be a guard! Caesar is serving his purpose, Al Michaels! And now, it's time for the emperor to have a feast of his own!"

Caesar, Shun, Sportacus, and Disco Kid all stand by…as they await participant number five…and the crowd starts to fire up, knowing exactly who it is.

…

The guitar kicks in, and the drums begin to follow with a HUGE crowd pop!

_[COME ON!]_

("Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu plays)

Dan Kuso appears on the stage, going to one side of it and searching through the crowd, a hand to his forehead as he looks through the fans, pointing in the crowd and flicking his nose before getting himself pumped up with a few small hops onstage, pointing to the ground below as if to say, "Now's MY time." Dan goes to the center of the stage and points to more fans as he walks down the ramp, "Becoming the Bull" raging on.

_["Grab the bull by the horns," the old adage goes_

_Nobody tells you where to go from there_

_It seems like fate's pulling you_

_Decisions have to be made_

_The best path is the hardest earned_

_…_

_Back and forrrrth, the struggle consumes us all_

_Trying to keep a level head_

_In the moooost unsettling of times_

_Today I'll become the bull (Become the bull!)]_

"And finally, fighting out of Santa Monica, California, weighing 222 pounds, Dan Kuso!" Blader DJ announces.

"And listen to this place EXPLODE for the Fighting Spirit, Dan Kuso!" says Al. "Animated's loss may very well be CCW's gain, and what I mean by that is, Dan Kuso is, as of right now, ONLY signed to Character Championship Wrestling! In a heated turn of events, Dan Kuso has found himself FIRED from the WWE in what many have called unjust and unfair, and, Ben Ten, would you agree on that front?"

"As the Face of CCW, I have to say, what happened to Dan wasn't right, but he's got a chance to make up for it now and spruce himself up here," Ben says. "And you know, being fired may just give Dan the focus he needs to give Aran Ryan a fight. He lost the Universal Championship because he was too distracted by everything else going on to realize it; he could regain the Universal Championship now that he's CCW only at this point…but first, he's gotta win."

"The Jackpot Briefcase Aran used to become Universal Champion negated Dan's opportunity at a rematch clause," Al says. "This is Dan's one and only chance to get an immediate return match from _Nevermore_ against the CCW Universal Champion of Doc Louis Productions."

"He'd better make it count, because he's got friend and enemies in that ring and they aren't going to have enough sympathy for Kuso being fired from WWE to just let him win tonight," Cris remarks. "Dan's going to have to earn it here. I'm still going with Caesar!"

Dan climbs up a turnbuckle, directly above Shun Kazami…and he signals for the Belt around his waist, a determined and serious look on his face as he sees a "Fighting Spirit" sign in the crowd. Dan jumps into the ring, standing between Shun and Sportacus, the former glancing at his _Bakugan _buddy before cracking his knuckles in his left hand.

"All five men are now in the ring—the Highway Five-Way is about to get underway," Al says. "One fall to a finish, and the winner takes on Aran Ryan at _Pandemonium_."

Referee Jim Kawaguchi looks around to make sure that all five competitors are ready…and he calls for the opening bell to sound! The match begins, and Disco Kid Dougies his way to the center of the ring. The other four competitors watch this and blink twice, watching Disco Kid getting his groove on, much to the delight of some audience members.

"Jon's recovery time could be severely compromised depending on how this match goes…" Cris comments.

Caesar observes Disco's display…and then proceeds to walk to the other members of the match. He says to each of them, "Let us all dispose of the buffoon first," pointing at Disco Kid. "Get rid of the joke, and then we fight amongst ourselves… Deal?" He offers his hand to each man, suggesting an early alliance against the Disco Kid in the middle.

"What's this? Caesar… I believe he's trying to talk things over with his adversaries…" Al says.

"He wants to make a legion against Disco Kid from the sounds of it," Ben identifies.

"Gang up on one man and make this a Fatal Four-Way—nice idea," Cris nods. "I'm on board with it; they'd better be too!"

Dan, Shun, and Sportacus all look between themselves…and look back at Caesar…and then look at Disco Kid…

…

…

…

…

…and Kuso, Kazami and Sportacus all nod in unison, prompting Caesar to smirk.

"And it looks like they ARE on board!" Al says.

"Excellent!" Cris grins. "Heheheh… This dance floor may become a cutting room floor in about ten seconds now when this becomes four on one…"

Caesar leads the charge, pursuing Disco Kid…

…

…

…but then Dan kicks Caesar in the midsection!

"What?!" Cris gasps. "What the heck?!"

"Or maybe not!" Al says as the crowd cheers.

Shun and Sportacus then join Dan in punching away at the Roman Emperor, sending him against the ropes with repeated fists. Shun then delivers a hard Knife Edge Chop across Caesar's chest before Irish Whipping him across…and then hitting a Drop Toe Hold in the middle of the ring. Dan hits the adjacent ropes and hits an Elbow Drop to the spine. Caesar struggles to his knees…and Sportacus hits him with a Hurricanrana Driver, dropping Caesar directly onto his head and sending him rolling to the ring apron! Caesar pulls himself up by the ropes there…only for Sportacus to knock him to the floor with a Jumping Hook Kick. Sportacus turns around…and walks into a Double Irish Whip from Dan and Shun. The _Bakugan _protagonists try a Double Clothesline, but Sportacus ducks it and hits the opposite ropes…and also ducks a Double Back Elbow from both of them. Sportacus then handstands…and delivers a Double Handspring Back Elbow to both Dan and Shun on the rebound! Sportacus backward rolls to his feet and then, with both Dan and Shun down, runs to the ropes again and jumps onto the second rope, looking for a Springboard…

…

…

…but Disco Kid runs right after him, jumps onto the second rope as well, and delivers a Russian Legsweep off of the middle rope to the mat!

"OH! Where did Disco Kid come from?!" Al exclaims.

"Gwen only knows, Al, but as much as I'd hate to admit it, that was a great maneuver onto Sportacus! You've got to always be aware of everyone all the time in these types of matches! You never know when someone is going to blindside you…"

Disco stands up and proceeds to do a Michael Jackson crotch grab and thrust in the center of the ring, boogieing on as he drops down…and does a Pommel Horse dance move on the canvas, landing in a Leg Drop across the throat of the LazyTown native. Disco Kid gets the first pin attempt of the match…but Dan and Shun both break it up with Double Sledges. Dan and Shun pick Disco Kid up and hit him with Forearms to the face. Dan hits a Snapmare to Disco Kid, sitting him down before delivering a Soccer Kick right to the spine. Disco Kid yelps in pain…before Shun Kazami decides to throw in a Soccer Kick of his own! Disco yelps even louder…and Dan looks at Shun, shakes his head with a grin…and kicks Disco Kid himself once more!

"Disco Kid not so much getting a KICK out of this treatment," Al quips with a small laugh.

"…Now I feel like kicking YOU for that," Cris deadpans.

Shun sees the expression on Dan's face…smirks…and kicks Disco Kid in the back again, trying to outdo Dan's strike!

"Little bit of monkey see-monkey do here…" Ben states. "At least they're not trying monkey see-monkey do crap with ME and MY moves, unlike SOME people…"

Dan chuckles, looks at Shun, motions for him to move back…

…

…and delivers a Soccer Kick HARD between the shoulder blades of Disco Kid…before Shun Kazami suddenly sneaks in with a Small Package!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" Al exclaims. "SHUN'S GOT DAN ROLLED UP HERE!"

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…Dan kicks out and snaps to his feet with Shun, stunned by the sudden sneak pinning combination! Dan takes a deep breath…and then, realizing that it's on, locks up with Shun, pressing him against the ropes. Shun and Dan then trade positions along the ring ropes, maintaining a Collar-and-Elbow as they try to obtain an upper hand on each other, but to no avail as they end up in a corner. Shun goes for a Knife Edge Chop, but Dan ducks it and goes for a Corner Clothesline. Shun dodges this, and he goes for a kick to the midsection. Dan snags it…and Shun goes for an Enzuigiri, but Dan ducks it. Shun has the presence of mind to land onto his feet…and then rolls forward to go for a Victory Roll, pinning Dan…but Dan doesn't roll all the way with Shun, hanging onto Shun's legs and holding him down in a pinning combination himself! The ref counts 1…2…Shun kicks out! Dan backs up near the ropes…where Caesar pulls him by the leg and takes him to the outside, Head Slamming him against the security barricade.

"Shun and Dan know each other so well; you can tell how hard it was for either of them to get the better of that exchange," says Al.

Shun walks towards the ropes…but Sportacus grabs him by the waist and drops Shun throat first onto the middle rope for a modified Stun Gun. Caesar delivers a series of Knees to the midsection of the Pyrus Brawler against the wall, then a European Uppercut to the jaw. Caesar grabs Dan and fakes an Irish Whip towards the apron…sending Dan back into the barricade chest-first! Aemilius Paullus applauds the Roman Emperor from afar…

…

…but then he screams for Caesar to look alive and behind him…

…

…

…as Sportacus flies off of Shun's back on the middle rope inside the ring into a Somersault Plancha over the top rope outside of the ring on top of Caesar!

"And SPORTACUS with the height and agility, using Shun as a form of a stepladder to launch himself to the arena floor!" Al shouts.

"Aemilius tried to warn Caesar, but it was too late—that's where a bodyguard is supposed to step in as a line of defense! You can't let your liege take shots like that!" Cris critiques.

"Hey, Kev's doing his best as a lictor, you know," Ben remarks. "Don't rag on him TOO much, Cris."

Kevin Levin looks on as Disco Kid stands up slowly inside the ring, seeing Shun on the middle rope still. Disco Kid gets an idea…and hits the ropes…

…

…and tries stepping off of Shun just like Sportacus…but instead, Shun removes himself from the ropes as Disco steps up, and Shun holds onto Disco Kid in an Electric Chair position…dropping him flat onto his back on the canvas! Shun stands up and goes to the top rope in the corner as Disco Kid is down…

…

…and Shun delivers a Diving Elbow Drop directly onto the Brooklyn Boogieman! Shun hooks a leg and pins: 1…

2…

…

…

…Disco Kid kicks out!

"Okay, that WAS a neat-looking counter from the ropes there by Shun, and a good way to lead into his poor rendition of my Elbow Drop," Ben comments. "His Elbow Drop is like Eric Young's and mine's better than Savage's. AND Punk's."

"But Disco Kid kicks out, and now we've got to take a commercial break—the Five-Way action continues live on _Ozone _when we return!" Al says.

"#1 Contender to be decided—it's gonna be Caesar!" Cris proclaims.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from commercial break, Shun goes for a Back Suplex onto Disco Kid, but Disco flips over and lands onto his feet. Disco goes for a Back Suplex himself…but Shun lands onto his feet this time. Shun tries a Back Suplex once again…but Disco lands behind Shun once more. Disco picks Shun up for a Back Suplex, continuing the trend…

…only this time he switches it up with a Back Suplex Facebuster, planting Shun directly onto his face!

"_Ozone 38_, Highway Five-Way action continuing from the break with Shun Kazami, Disco Kid, Caesar, Sportacus—**hang on! Disco covering after the Spinning Fisherman's Suplex…**and Dan Kuso, the fifth man in this match, is there to break it up!" Al calls the action in stride. "Once again, the winner of this match wrestles Aran Ryan at _Pandemonium_ in 16 days for the CCW Universal Championship."

"The fact that you had to cut yourself off just then emphasizes just how much is going on—these guys have not slowed down a bit since the commercial," Ben comments.

Caesar and Sportacus go at it on the outside; the former tries a Shoulder Breaker into the ring post…but Sportacus escapes Caesar's grip and shoves Caesar directly into the post, the Roman Emperor crashing into it headfirst…and then crashing into it once again as Sportacus Dropsaults Caesar from behind, sending Caesar face-first into the post a second time! Inside the ring, Dan rocks Disco Kid with Forearms to the face before hitting the ropes…and punching Disco in the stomach, hitting the opposite ropes, and scoring with a Throwback onto the _Punch-Out! _character. Dan Scoop Slams him to add to the offense before heading to the ropes…and executing a Split-Legged Springboard Moonsault off of the top rope. Dan covers Disco Kid and hooks the far leg: 1…2…

…

…2.525 Disco kicks out. Sportacus, outside of the ring, measures a nearby Caesar…

…

…

…and leaps onto the security barricade, jumping backwards with a Flying Chuck…

…

…

…but an idle Kevin Levin pulls Caesar out of the way, causing Sportacus to crash and burn onto the ringside floor!

"OH! And Sportacus tried some environmental offense off of the wall there, but Kevin Levin, Caesar's lictor, pulls the consul away, and all Sportacus gets is cold, hard floor!" winces Al.

"THAT'S what a lictor's for!" Cris claps. "If Caesar had him years ago, we may still be living in a Roman Empire! Way to defend your master!"

"Caesar'd better thank my buddy for the save there," Ben chuckles.

"And speaking of Caesar, **following up with a Lariat!**" Al shouts as Caesar brings Sportacus down hard again!

Dan applies a Wrist Lock to Disco Kid…and goes for an Irish Whip to the Brooklyn native…but Disco counters by twisting Dan's arm in return…

…and then proceeding to twirl with Dan in a ballroom dance with him, hanging onto his arm to the amusement of the audience…

"What in the HELL…?" Cris scratches his head.

…

…and then Disco leans Dan over his knee, like a female dancing partner…

"Disco DANCING with Dan Kuso, and he doesn't know what to make of it!" Al says.

"Nor do I!" Cris states.

…

…and Disco Kid suddenly sends Dan forward and face-first onto his knee with a Facebreaker!

"OH! Facebreaker! Dan Kuso planted across Disco's knee!" Al shouts. "Fans are liking that! Very unique offensive display from the boxer!"

"Well, that's ONE word for it…" Cris rolls his eyes.

Disco runs the ropes…and performs a Strut Walk across the ring, then a Knee Drop to the face! Disco stands up and hollers, "WOOOOOOO!" drawing a loud "WOOOOOO!" in return from the crowd. Shun stands up and goes for a Big Boot to Disco Kid…but Disco grabs it, trips Shun up onto his back, hangs onto both of Shun's feet…

…

…

…and Catapults him directly into a neutral corner! Shun hits the top turnbuckle face-first and turns around…right into a Corner Spear that drops him onto his posterior! While Disco works over Kazami, both Kevin Levin and Caesar stomp away at the downed Sportacus, taking full advantage of the absence of disqualifications.

"No disqualifications means what Sportacus is getting is, unfortunately, legal!" Al comments.

"And inside, looks like Disco Kid's preparing for something…" Ben says.

Disco Kid sees Shun sitting down…and kicks him in the chest…once…twice…three times, doing a cha-cha as he attacks the Ventus Brawler…

…before spinning around…

…and performing a split, nailing Shun directly in the groin while in said split!

"OHHHH-HO! Well, that's ALSO legal per the rules of this match!" Al half-laughs.

"I bet Jeremy's loving that one, but I fear for the condition of his brother having to watch this," Ben says.

Disco Kid moonwalks away from the corner as Shun nurses his breadbasket…

…

…

…and Disco ends up right in a waiting Caesar's clutches! Caesar goes for a German Suplex…but Disco shimmies his way out of Caesar's grip and turns around, punching the Roman Emperor in the face and backing him off. Caesar goes for a right hand in retaliation, but Disco dodges it and fires right back. Disco Irish Whips Caesar into the ropes…and goes for a Hip Toss…

…

…but Caesar blocks it, steps around Disco Kid, grabs him…

…and executes a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplex!

"And the Man of a Thousand Suplexes pulls one out of his arsenal there with a Belly-to-Belly to Disco Kid!" Al calls.

"That'll put the dancing fool in his place!" Cris comments.

Shun proceeds to pull himself up as Disco Kid rolls away…and Caesar grabs him and chucks him with an Exploder Suplex! As Shun writhes, his friend Dan Kuso starts to regain his footing…and Caesar drops him with a Dragon Suplex! Caesar stands up and roars to the audience, showing off his Suplexing prowess as the crowd boos and chants, "CAESAR SUCKS! CAESAR SUCKS! CAESAR SUCKS!" Caesar flexes his Roman muscles…and turns around…

…

…

…

…and catches an incoming Sportacus in mid-air!

"OH MY GOODNESS, SPORTACUS!" Al shouts.

"HE GOT CAUGHT!" Cris exclaims.

"Sportacus was thinking Springboard Cross Body from the apron, but Caesar having NONE of it!" calls Ben. "And I smell another Suplex coming on…"

Caesar takes a step forward…hunches over with Sportacus firmly held…

…

…

…and executes a Tabletop Suplex!

"And it's a Fallaway Slam, or a Tabletop Suplex!" Al calls.

"Tazz is smiling right now," Ben remarks. "Well, not smiling as much as he does when he sees me in an NCW ring, but he's smiling regardless!"

Caesar, after taunting once again, covers Sportacus: 1…

"And now check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.74 Sportacus gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—no, NOT mate, sadly!" Cris says. "Not mate…"

"But Caesar has effectively seized hold of this match now—he's Suplexed all of the opposition and now he's the only man standing," Al says.

Caesar picks Sportacus up and holds him by the head…before dropping him with a Cravate Suplex…hanging onto the skull of the _LazyTown_ acrobat in a Cravate submission on the canvas. Sportacus struggles on the mat, trying to free himself from Caesar's grip, but the Roman Emperor's superior strength sets in. Caesar adds to the Cravate with knees to the face of his grounded foe. Caesar lets go of Sportacus after six hard knees, hitting one punch to the face and then a Senton across Sportacus's body. Caesar lies across and hooks a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Sportacus kicks out! Caesar takes Sportacus again and hits him with a European Uppercut, backing him into the ropes. As Caesar walks towards the rising Shun Kazami, Kevin Levin intervenes with a clubbing blow to the back of Sportacus, knocking him down hard! The crowd boos loudly for this outside involvement from Caesar's lictor, but Kevin Levin is unmoved. Caesar, meanwhile, is the recipient of a few punches to the gut from a kneeling Shun Kazami…but Caesar is able to block one punch, hook Shun's arm, then hook his other arm and execute a Double Arm Suplex! Caesar stands over the dark-haired BakuganBattle Brawler…and pins him using his right boot on Shun's shoulders.

"The arrogance of Caesar not hiding one bit…" Al comments as the referee counts the fall…but Shun kicks out, removing Caesar's boot from his chest in fury.

"He's in total control right now—he's allowed to do this! Don't you dare tell him otherwise!" Cris asserts. "He's a dictator and a damn good one!"

Caesar rakes his boot across Shun's eyes. Then he stands on Shun's throat and Rope-Aided Chokes him as he lies on the canvas, expelling as much air as he can without the referee able to put a pause to it. After 15 seconds, Caesar steps off of Shun's throat and walks towards Dan Kuso. Meanwhile, Aemilius Paullus gets involved by throttling Shun with both of his hands, reaching in and choking him as well. As the crowd boos and hisses, Caesar puts Daniel in an Abdominal Stretch. The Roman Emperor stretches the body of the Pyrus Brawler with all 255 pounds of his frame, keeping Fighting Spirit neutralized for the moment being. Caesar hollers out as he tugs away at the former Universal Champion; referee Jim Kawaguchi asks if Dan would like to yield…but Kuso refuses. Dan Kuso shakes his head and tries to tough out the hold, but Caesar keeps it cinched in as Aemilius Paullus cheers his liege on. Dan stomps on Caesar's foot in an attempt to force him to let up on the pressure…and then steps on it a second and a third time, gradually freeing himself from the maneuver. Dan elbows Caesar's solar plexus, doubling him over…and allowing him to drape his leg behind Caesar's head and flip over behind his opponent. Dan hits the ropes behind him and nails a Crucifix Headscissors, bringing Caesar down. Caesar gets back up, and Dan charges at him…into a Backdrop that sends Daniel to the apron. Caesar turns around…and receives a Rope-Aided Gamengiri to the face! Caesar backs up…

…

…and Dan Kuso flies with a Springboard Clothesline!

"Dan able to get a shot in, and what a shot it was!" Al reacts.

"One of the few times Caesar HASN'T been the aggressor in this match," Ben says.

"Won't be lasting long, though!" Cris remarks.

Dan picks Caesar up into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…but Disco Kid kicks him in the gut, forcing Dan to drop Caesar behind him. Disco goes for a DDT…

…

…but Dan counters it with a Northern Lights Suplex! Though unable to hang onto the bridge, Dan is able to hit the ropes as Disco is rising…and Dan goes for a Swinging Neckbreaker, but Disco spins through it and pushes Dan into the adjacent ropes…Arm Dragging him across the ring, causing Dan to roll all the way to the opposite side of the ring. Disco grins and follows Dan to the apron, where he is slowly getting up. Disco Kid hits him with a left jab…before brushing off his right shoulder, then hitting a right jab…then brushing off his left shoulder…then another left jab, then a right, then a left. Disco goes a Shane O'Mac Shuffle in front of his target, winding his arm up for a big right hook…

"Disco looking to finish off his new and improved Disco Flurry…" Al calls.

…

…

…

…but Dan ducks it and hits an Outside-In Shoulder Block to Disco Kid! Dan delivers three Bionic Elbows to the back of Disco's head…but Disco Kid cuts him off with a thumb to the eye. Caesar comes into the fray and grabs Disco Kid for a German Suplex attempt. Disco grabs the top rope for dear life to prevent Caesar from tossing him across the squared circle. Disco gets so desperate that he even grabs Dan's hair to prevent Caesar from Suplexing him. Dan struggles at Disco tugs at his locks…

…

…

…

…and eventually, Dan is able to pry Disco's hand away from his skull. Dan Shoot Kicks Disco Kid in the chest, bending him over…

…

…

…allowing Dan to vault over the top rope from the apron with a Sunset Flip over Disco Kid and onto Caesar…which causes Caesar to fall back and German Suplex Disco Kid!

"Kuso Sunset Flip—two for one there!" Al exclaims. "And he's got Caesar pinned!"

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.845 Shun breaks it up, along with Sportacus who hits Dan with a Double Sledge! Both Shun and Sportacus pick Dan up and double up with punches that force Dan into a corner. Shun and Sportacus Irish Whip Dan across the ring…and Sportacus charges at Dan, only to receive a boot to the face from Dan. Dan ascends to the middle rope…

…and gets a Jumping Knee Strike to the jaw! This rocks Dan right where he's sitting…

…

…

…and allows Sportacus to deliver Look Ma, No Hands!

"After the KNEE—HOLY COW!" Al shouts. "No-Hands Super Frankensteiner by the LazyTowner!"

"That's some vertical leap right there," Ben nods.

"But look out!" Al exclaims…

…as Shun delivers a hard Knife Edge Chop across Sportacus's chest! The entire arena gasps and "Wooooooos" in approval before Shun twists Sportacus's arm, twists it, places Sportacus in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…and drops him onto Dan's supine body with the Rolling Vestroia!

"OH! Now it's two for the price of one from KAZAMI!" Al calls.

"Shun's making himself a sandwich!" Ben quips.

"But can he make himself a victory?" Cris follows. "Caesar, where are you, man?"

Shun pulls Sportacus off of Dan's body and pins the Nick Jr. star: 1…

"Here's one!"

2…

"Here's two!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8675 Sportacus kicks out!

"And thr—NO! Sportacus kicks out, and now on Dan!" Al calls as Shun covers Dan Kuso this time: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.86795 Dan gets his shoulder up! Shun smacks the canvas in vengeance…but then he picks himself up and looks around the ring as Disco Kid is stirring. Shun measures him as the Brooklyn Boogieman is rising, some of the crowd chanting, "Let's go Shun!" Then Disco stands…

…

…

…

…and Shun grabs him…

"It could be Ventus Sweep time now…!" says Al.

…

…

…

…and…Disco elbows out of Shun's clutches! Disco gets free…only for Caesar to grab him and toss him out of the ring! Caesar turns around…and Shun picks him up in an Oklahoma position. Shun tries an Oklahoma Gutbuster…but Caesar escapes; Caesar attempts an Inverted Suplex…but Shun lands onto his feet behind Caesar and drops him with a Mat Slam Backbreaker! Shun hangs onto Caesar's head and goes for a Piledriver…

…

…

…

…

…but Caesar pushes Shun up and off of him with a Forward Free Fall Drop…and then picks Shun up shortly afterward and delivers a Gargoyle Suplex!

"Grabbing the head and the arm—Gargoyle Suplex!" Al shouts as the crowd boos.

"Boom! ANOTHER Suplex! Haha! Bye-bye, Kazami! Caesar's going to _Pandemonium_!" Cris shouts.

"Is he really?" Ben inquires.

Caesar covers Shun and hooks a leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Shun gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—come on! You're telling me he kicked out of that?!" Cris protests.

"Apparently he did," Ben says with his mouth full of cheeseburger.

Caesar protests as well, looking at the referee and shouting, "_TRIA! TRIA!_" Referee Jim Kawaguchi simply holds up two fingers, shaking his head and insisting only a two-count. Caesar stands up and grabs Shun by the hair, pulling him up and then hooking him by the head. Caesar grabs Shun's legs and crosses them, preparing for something special.

"We spoke about Megaman's new maneuver earlier; he didn't get a chance to hit it," Cris says. "This is Caesar's new finish, entitled All Hail Caesar!"

"Will he have better luck? Here's the lift…!" Al calls as Caesar lifts Shun up for his Cross-Legged Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Shun avoids it by landing behind Caesar and dropping him instead with a Half Nelson Facebuster! Shun gets to his feet…

…

…and, within seconds, he is planted by a forward rolling Sportacus, who leaps up out of the forward roll and drops Shun with a Jumping DDT!

"OHHH! Shun drops Caesar, but Sportacus drops Shun even harder, right onto his head!" Al calls.

"Spiked him there big time!" Ben says, still with his mouth full.

Sportacus gets up as Shun is on his back…

…

…

…and connects with a Standing Phoenix Splash! Sportacus stays on top of Shun and hooks a leg: 1…

"Standing Phoenix Splash—WOW!"

2…

"The athleticism of Sportacus STAGGERING…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Shun kicks out!

"…and ALMOST enough to get him the win!" Al shouts. "Caesar, Shun, Sportacus—all three getting near-falls! Aran Ryan and Doc Louis had better be watching this one very closely, because any man in this ring right now could punch a ticket to the PPV and a Title shot soon!"

"And Sportacus wants to make sure that that man is him," Ben says as Sportacus starts to climb to the top rope, aiming to hit a Supernova and wrap things up. Sportacus makes it to the top turnbuckle, postures up and prepares to leap…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan Kuso runs himself into the ropes, forcing Sportacus to crotch himself onto the top with a purpose!

"Sportacus cleared for TAKEOFF—NOT QUITE!" Al shouts. "Kuso!"

"Dan putting a hole in Sportacus's blimp there, per se," Cris quips.

Dan makes his own climb to the top rope, looking out at the crowd as they start to clamor and cry out. The Pyrus Brawler puts Sportacus in a Three-Quarter Facelock, looking forward at the mat and taking a breath.

Ben puts his burger down and squints. "Okay-okay—BRADY'S already annoyed me with this! KUSO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Dan Kuso with an idea here, on the top rope…" Al says.

Dan picks his spot…leaves the turnbuckle, taking Sportacus with him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Super Snapmare Neckbreaker!

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! SUPER SNAPMARE INTO THE NECKBREAKER!" exclaims Al as the crowd goes insane!

"I got a little heated there, thinking he was going to do something else…but I have a feeling THAT one went out to somebody special," Ben says.

"Yeah, someone who helped Dan Kuso LOSE the Universal Championship! Oh, the irony!" Cris says.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Al yells at Cris. "That was a tribute to his girlfriend May, and it may just be a tribute that helps him earn the win and the rematch he so desperately desires—ANACONDA VISE!"

Indeed, Dan floats over to Sportacus and applies an Anaconda Vise, trying to parlay his form of the Mayflower Compact into a submission win! The crowd loudens and loudens as they watch Dan apply and tighten the hold, Sportacus on the mat trying to hang on. Sportacus kicks one of his legs, showing signs of life and avoiding tapping out at all costs. Dan keeps his grip and shouts at the top of his lungs, "TAAAAAAAP!"

…

…

…

…

Sportacus, though, does not submit! He hangs tough…

…

…

…but then Disco Kid walks over to his legs.

"What's this? Disco's up…" Ben says.

Disco Kid grabs Sportacus's legs…wraps them up…

…

…

…and locks in a Figure-Four Leg Lock onto Sportacus as the aerialist is still in Dan's Vise!

"WAIT A MINUTE! Disco…Disco's put on a Figure-Four!" Al exclaims. "Sportacus is all tied up here!"

"Figure-Four and Anaconda Vise—damn, this is a lose-lose for Sporty!" Ben says.

"Dueling submission holds here, but it's only one fall to a finish!" Al says.

"Where's Caesar? We need an Ankle Lock!" Cris complains.

Disco Kid and Dan Kuso keep their submission holds in tight on Sportacus, both trying to force Sportacus to yield, both applying as much torque as they possibly can. The crowd continues to holler in excitement…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…Disco Kid sits up and starts punching at the back of Dan Kuso's head, trying to get him to let go of his submission on Sportacus!

"Disco Kid—I think he realizes he needs to get Dan to let go so he can score a submission decision himself on Sportacus alone!" Al says.

"And Dan can't fight Disco off from this position either!" Ben notes.

…

Disco continues firing with punch after punch…and then Caesar comes up to Dan and rakes his eyes, and that is enough to force Dan to let go of his hold! Disco Kid alone has Sportacus in the Figure-Four Leg Lock now…

"Caesar raking Kuso's eyes, and now Disco Kid has his wish! He's got Sportacus in the Figure-Four, and he's the only aggressor now!" Al says.

"Sporty ain't tapping, though!" Ben remarks. "Not yet, anyway!"

"He's been worn down a great deal, however…" Cris states.

…

…

…but Caesar applies a lateral press onto Sportacus, holding his shoulders down to achieve a pin while he is still in the Figure-Four!

"HE-HEY! CAESAR!" Al exclaims.

"He's gonna sneak a pinfall in!" Cris calls happily.

Referee Jim Kawaguichi counts Caesar's pin: 1…

2…

"Sportacus won't have the energy to kick out!" Cris insists.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Shun breaks up the count!

"That may've been true, but Kazami's keeping this match going!" Ben says.

"Awwwww!" Cris groans. "Damn it!"

"Sorry, Cris," Ben shrugs sheepishly.

"Eh, Caesar'll win it soon…" Cris keeps hopeful.

Shun then goes to Disco Kid and delivers several mounted strikes to finally force him to relinquish the Figure-Four. Shun gives Disco a good pummeling with right hands before picking Disco up. Shun goes for a Suplex to Disco Kid…

…

…but Disco floats over behind Kazami and hooks in an Inverted Facelock. From here, Disco delivers the Do-Re-Mi!

"Shun saving the matchup in more ways than one—but THERE'S THE DO-RE-MI!" shouts Al.

"Okay, seriously, we can't let Disco Kid just win this thing!" Cris asserts. "The Figure-Four was cool and all, but…no. No, Disco Kid is NOT gonna win!"

The crowd starts to get behind Disco—except for those individuals from the Jonathan school of thought, chanting, "Die Disco Die!"—and Disco Kid drops to a knee with his hand in front of him, shaking it vigorously…before moving his arms across his body…

"Oh Gwen—Jon, I hope you're not watching this!" Cris yells.

"Jonathan, cover your eyes!" Ben jokes.

…

…

…

…

…and…

…in mid-Spinaroonie, Dan Kuso drops onto Disco Kid with a Pyrus Splash!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD—**WHERE DID KUSO COME FROM?!**" Al shrieks.

"SPINAROONIE JUST GOT SQUASHED!" Ben yells.

Dan stays on top of Disco Kid with a pinning combination, some of the crowd booing the interruption of the Spinaroonie: 1…

"AND KUSO NOW…"

2…

"…LOOKING TO BOOK HIS REMATCH!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Disco Kid manages to kick out!

"BUT DISCO POWERS OUT AT TWO AND CHANGE!" Al calls. "WOW, THAT WAS OUT OF NOWHERE AND IT NEARLY GAVE KUSO THE 1-2-3!"

"THAT would have given Jon a laughing fit, I bet!" Ben laughs. "But nope! Match continues!"

Dan claps his hands to get the crowd on his side now, waiting for Disco Kid to stand. The Gold in the Fort holder waits for the Brooklyn Boogieman to reach a vertical base once again, before kicking him in the midsection…

…

…

…and Dan goes for the Pyrus-Plant…

…

…

…

…

…but Disco Kid lifts Dan out of the Pyrus-Plant and into a Fireman's Carry!

"UH-OH! DKO POSITIONING NOW!" Al calls.

"OH NOOOOOO…" Cris shakes his head in fear of what may occur.

…

…

…

…

Dan manages to lean over and grab the top rope, preventing Disco Kid from bringing him onto his face. Disco tries to pull Dan away from the ropes, but to no avail as Dan hangs on with all of his might. Daniel keeps the rope held…

…

…

…

…and all Disco Kid can do is send Dan over the top rope and to the ring apron. Dan lands onto his feet and manages to hit Disco with a series of Forearms. Dan hits a Knife Edge Chop from the apron, backing Disco up.

"Dan's Knife Edge Chops may not be AS hard as Shun's—Shun's could give Roderick Strong or Eddie Edwards a run for their money," Al remarks. "But these are enough to create some distance…"

Dan forces Disco far enough back to allow for a Springboard…

…

…

…

…but as Dan tries to propel himself up, Disco drills him with a Roundhouse Kick that knocks him down to the floor!

"OH, AND THE FLICK KICK! THE FLICK KICK!" Al exclaims. "KUSO DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!"

The crowd pops for Disco's offense, not expecting it themselves either…but then Disco drops to a knee once again, the fans getting louder and louder as they sense it…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he finally performs the Spinaroonie, uninterrupted this time!

"AND THERE IS YOUR SPINAROONIE!" Al exclaims as the fans go wild!

"Jeremy's having orgasms!" Ben exclaims.

"And Jonathan may be having a coronary!" Cris yaps.

"Disco Kid—I can't believe I'm saying this myself, but he may freaking win this!" Al says in his own shock.

Disco sees Caesar starting to get up…

"No, no—Caesar, watch out!" Cris warns.

…and Aemilius Paullus tries to warn Caesar himself…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Disco fires with the Flick Kick…only for Caesar to snatch it and deliver a Capture Suplex!

"FLICK KICK—NOT THIS TIME!" Al exclaims.

"CAPTURE SUPLEX! YEAH!" Cris cheers as the fans boo immensely.

"Kev looks happy with that one!" Ben says as Kevin nods in approval at ringside.

"These fans sure don't though," Al comments.

"Too bad! Caesar's on his way to meeting Aran Ryan for the gold now!" Cris cries.

Caesar stands in the middle of the ring and flexes, taunting all of the fans of Little Rock and then pointing to Disco Kid with a laugh. Caesar walks around Disco Kid and then to his legs as the Minor Circuit boxer is supine. Caesar looks to his ring announcer Aemilius, grinning, and asks him, "_Qui talus? Qui talus? Dexter…aut sinister?_"

"The only thing standing between Julius Caesar and the Universal Championship #1 Contention is the dancing court jester," says Cris derisively.

"Go for the left leg, Caesar! Go for the left! Go for the left!" Ben shouts.

Caesar, after much playing around on his part, takes hold of Disco's right leg…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Disco Kid reverses into a Victory Roll cradle!

"OH NONONONONO!" Cris panics.

"DISCO COUNTER!" Al exclaims.

Disco has Caesar pinned: 1…

"DISCO WITH A VICTORY ROLL!"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Caesar just barely manages to kick out!

"OH! DID HE GET HIM?!" Al shouts. "DID HE GET HIM?! …NO, IT WAS TWO ONLY!"

"Told ya he should have gone for the left leg instead—more people need to listen to me, guys!" Ben remarks.

"Ben may be right; that was WAY too close!" Cris shudders.

Caesar, dumbfounded by the near-fall, gets up and tries a wild Polish Hammer…

…but Disco dodges it while he's still getting up and delivers a Capoeira Kick! Caesar is dazed, and Disco Kid hits Caesar with a series of jabs…left, right, left, right, left…and then he hits Caesar with a big right hook following a shuffle!

"Oh man, that's the Disco Flurry!" Ben comments. "Missed it before, hit it now…"

"Okay, I shouldn't be worried, but I'm getting pretty worried right about now!" Cris continues panicking.

With Caesar down, the Verizon Center become electric as Disco Kid stands in the middle of the ring and performs a wobble dance a la V.I.C.'s song. The fans begin to get even more behind the Brooklyn Boogieman as he appears to be the only man standing, with Caesar struggling to get to his feet.

"I don't know if it's something in the water here in Little Rock, but the Ozone Lair is getting fired up and behind the unlikely Disco Kid, who could pull a hell of an upset here!" Al exclaims.

"Where are the 'Die Disco Die' chanters?! Did they get overrun? Don't tell me THEY buy into this too!" Cris cries.

"Lots of rhythm in this room, a rarity for anything Arkansan, I bet," Ben jokes.

"Disco Kid looking to ride this fuel to victory and possibly a date with Aran Ryan at _Pandemonium_!" Al says.

Disco tries to take advantage of a groggy Caesar…

…

…

…and he picks Caesar up and goes for a Stunner…

…

…but Caesar pushes Disco away and into the ropes. Disco bounces off…

…

…

…and runs directly into a Low Blow kick by the Roman Emperor!

"LOW BLOW! LOW BLOW!" Al yells as the fans begin to give Caesar HEAVY boos in protest!

"ALL LEGAL!" Cris jumps for joy.

"THE ROMAN EMPEROR GOT DESPERATE, DAMN IT!" Al hollers.

"DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES—ANYTHING TO KEEP DISCO KID AS FAR AWAY FROM GLORY AS POSSIBLE!" Cris defends Caesar's actions.

"Well, these fans may've picked a bad time to get behind Disco, because I think he's just about finished now," Ben says.

"Perfect by me!" Cris grins.

Caesar puts Disco Kid in a Standing Headscissors…flexes above his head…

…

…

…lifts Disco up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and plants him with a Caesar Bomb!

"CAESAR BOMB! The Falling Powerbomb of Caesar!" Cris exclaims. "BALL-GAME!"

"Disco Kid driven in to the mat with AUTHORITY, much as is appropriate for a man like Caesar…and I think we may have us a winner," Ben says.

Caesar confidently covers the _Punch-Out! _fighter, hooking a leg for good measure as Aemilius Paullus cheers at ringside: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Disco kicks out just before the three-count is made, much to the delight of the audience!

"…MA—wha…?! WHAT?!" Cris is stunned. "NO, THAT CAN'T BE! THAT CANNOT BE, DAMN IT! THAT WAS A THREE-COUNT IF I EVER SAW ONE!"

"DISCO KID MAKING LIKE HIS ENTRANCE MUSIC AND STAYING ALIVE!" Al exclaims.

"I think Jeremy's pants have to be completely white and drenched right now," Ben chuckles.

"BEN, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! DISCO KID SHOULD BE DONE RIGHT NOW BUT A GENEROUS COUNT KEEPS THIS GOING! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Cris complains.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not holding out for him in any way, but I think watching a Black Mamba mark out only to be disappointed in the end could be quite funny on the contrary," Ben states.

"Heh-heh, that IS funny…but Caesar should be headed to the PPV already though!" Cris says.

"Well, he hasn't earned it quite yet, and the longer that sets in, the ANGRIER Caesar's getting!" Al notes.

Caesar, red-faced, pulls Disco Kid up, holding him by the ears and gritting his teeth. The Roman Emperor lets out a loud roar in the face of the dancing boxer…

…

…and Caesar executes a Gutwrench Suplex! Caesar stands…and then he pulls Disco Kid up a second time by the ears, still seething…

…

…and he delivers a Cobra Clutch Suplex! Caesar roars loudly over the fans lightly chanting still for Disco Kid…

"Fans still wanting to see Disco Kid fight on, but the fight's being Suplexed out of him right now…" Ben comments.

"Disco being used like a rag doll right now…" Al says.

…

…

…

…and Caesar grabs Disco Kid by the arm, hooking it from behind…

…

…

…and tosses Disco down with a Pumphandle Suplex! Caesar yells, "_EGO MELIUS TE! INTELLEGESNE?! INTELLEGESNE?! NON PATIAR TE PROHIBERE ME NE OBTINEAM QUOD EMEREO!_" Then Caesar punches Disco Kid in the jaw, keeping him down.

"Caesar nearly foaming at the mouth right now—Disco Kid's desire…seeming impertinence to the dictator…" Al says.

"It's about to be squashed right now!" Cris affirms.

Caesar, still ranting and raving, starts climbing to the top rope, Disco Kid supine underneath her and the CCW fans regaling him with boos. Caesar proceeds shouting at the fans, "I AM THE GREATEST CONQUEROR OF THEM ALL! NOTHING CAN BEAT ME! NOTHING WILL STOP ME, ESPECIALLY NOT THIS DANCING JOKE!"

"Caesar perched on the top there…" Al says.

"I'VE SLAIN EVERYONE FROM PIRATES TO GAULS TO GET HERE! EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!" Caesar continues screaming.

"He may want to jump now…" Ben says.

"ROME OWES ITSELF TO ME! THE MODERN WORLD OWES ITSELF TO MY CONTRIBUTIONS! YOU ALL OWE YOURSELVES TO MY CONTRIBUTIONS! HE OWES HIMSELF TO THEM AS WELL!" Caesar rants on and on.

"…Okay, Caesar…" Ben tries to move things along.

"I AM GAIUS JULIUS CAESAR! THE MAN OF A THOUSAND SUPLEXES! THE EMPEROR OF ROME! THE MAN YOU ALL ASPIRE TO BE LIKE! I AM CAESAR, YOUR NEXT…CCW…UNIVERSAL…CHAMPIOOOOON!" Caesar screams at the top of his lungs…

"…Is he EVER gonna jump?!" Ben asks curiously.

…

…

…and Caesar finally takes his leap…

"He's taken almost as much time with this as he does with his entrances!" Al quips as Caesar finally takes flight.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…Disco Kid rolls out of the way of Caesar's Shooting Star Press!

"OH! NOBODY HOME!" Al hollers.

"NO!" Cris bemoans Caesar's failed dive. "CAESAR, NO! NOOOO! OH MY GWEN…!"

"THE STALLING AND THE BRAGGING MAY HAVE COME BACK TO BITE CAESAR—DISCO'S UP!" Al exclaims.

The crowd bursts as Disco gets up…and Shun Kazami is also standing…

…

…

…

…and Disco Kid delivers a Flick Kick to Shun!

"FLICK KIIIICK!" Al exclaims.

"OH SH*T, DISCO MAY…no…" Ben blinks twice as he sees Caesar holding his ribs and trying to stand, Disco Kid measuring him.

"HELL NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Cris can't believe it.

"DISCO KID STALKING CAESAR…!" Al calls…

…as Disco picks Caesar up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops him with the DKO!

"**DKO! DKO! DKO!**" Al triply repeats.

"**YOU'VE GOTTA BE SH*TTING ME!**" Cris exclaims.

"**DISCO'S GOING TO DO IT! DISCO'S GONNA DO IT!**" Al yells.

"**NO WAY!**" Ben gasps.

Disco Kid, with the crowd in a surreal state, covers Julius Caesar, and referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Kevin Levin grabs Disco by the leg and pulls him out of the ring! The crowd turns from stunned cheers to disgusted boos…

…as Levin pulls Disco in by the arm and clobbers him with a Null Void Slam onto the ringside floor!

"**KEVIN! KEVIN LEVIN! OH MY GOD, KEVIN LEVIN JUST SCREWED DISCO KID—NULL VOID SLAM, DAMN!**" Al shrieks.

"THANK YOU, KEVIN! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Cris applauds. "NO MORE MUST WE PUT UP WITH THAT GOOFBALL HAVING A CHANCE!"

"Yep, I think Disco's goose is cooked now…" Ben remarks casually. "Sucks to be him—Kev really owned him there…"

"DISCO KID NEARLY HAD IT—HELL, ONE COULD SAY HE _DID_ HAVE IT!" Al exclaims. "BUT CAESAR'S LICTOR KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN CUT HIM OFF AT THE PASS!"

"Jon can rest easy now…" Ben jokes.

"And now—NOW what's Kevin doing?!" Al asks.

"Looks like he wants to check on his employer…" Ben replies…as Kevin enters the ring and helps Caesar back up to his feet, making sure the Emperor is okay. Caesar holds his face in pain and backs up into the ropes, trying to regain his bearings. Kevin checks on the condition of the dictator…

…before turning around…and seeing Sportacus begin to stir. Sportacus, near the ring ropes, gets to a semi-vertical base…

…

…and Kevin measures Sportacus with every step. Kevin hits the opposite ropes…

"Oh no—this is the last thing we need!" Al complains.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sportacus ducks Kevin's Nike Blast, causing Levin to crotch himself onto the top rope instead of hitting Sportacus in the face!

"OH NO—KEVIN!" Ben worries.

"NIKE BLAST DODGED!" Al calls. "Kevin tried to take out a piece of the competition, but Sportacus saw it coming in the nick of time!"

Sportacus stands up fully now…

…

…and drills Kevin Levin in the back of the head with a Sportakick, sending Kevin tumbling to the floor!

"SPORTAKICK TO LEVIN!" Al exclaims.

"YIKES! Kev better be okay after that!" Ben winces for his friend.

Sportacus gets up and turns around…directly into All Hail Caesar by Caesar!

"**ALL…HAIL…CAESAAAAAAAR!**" Cris hollers.

"**NO!**" Al cries.

"It's sure over now!" Ben claps.

"**COUNT, KAWAGUCHI!**" demands Collinsworth as Caesar has Sportacus pinned. Jim Kawaguchi complies and counts 1…

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9975 Shun Kazami suddenly snaps and breaks up the pin!

"**…MAT—NONONONOOOOO! DAMN YOU, KAZAMI! DAMN IT, DAMN IT! COME ON! CAESAR HAD IT—NO!**" Cris protests as the crowd suddenly cheers up for the near-fall!

"SHUN KAZAMI WITH THE PRESENCE OF MIND TO PRESERVE THE MATCH BY INTERRUPTING THE COUNT SOMEWAY!" Al shouts. "THIS CROWD IS OUT OF CONTROL RIGHT NOW—THE ALLURE OF THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP HAS THESE COMPETITORS SWINGING FOR THE FENCES!"

"Whoever wins this is going to pose quite a challenge to current Titleholder Aran Ryan, for damn sure," Ben remarks. "Doc Louis had better be taking copious notes on this right here—for all FIVE men in here…"

"Only one can go to _Pandemonium_ however!" Al says. "And who's it going to be?!"

…

Shun and Caesar are on their knees…and they're trading punches with one another, the fans cheering for Shun's blows and booing for Caesar's. The _Bakugan _star and _Xena: Warrior Princess _adaptation of Caesar continue trading for close to a half-minute…

…

…before Caesar clips Shun's nose. Caesar then keeps up the attack on Shun with Headbutts to the dome of Kazami, slowly beginning to stand up and take Shun towards a corner, Head Slamming him right into it. Caesar turns Shun to face the center of the ring before placing him onto the top rope. Caesar hits a European Uppercut before climbing up to meet Shun on the top of the corner. Caesar hooks Shun by the head and clubs away at Shun's spine before looking over his shoulder and preparing for a Superplex. Caesar drapes Shun's arm over his head and tries lifting Shun up…

"Any of Caesar's Suplexes take a toll, but a SUPERPLEX may be the secret to finishing it all—FOR GOOD!" Cris affirms.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Shun fights back and punches at Caesar's midsection and kidneys. Then Shun hits three Elbow Smashes to Caesar's ears, followed by a flurry of Knife Edge Chops to the chest, lighting Caesar up harder and harder with each blow.

"Some might call these SWORD Edge Chops with how hard they are—good Lord!" Al says.

"And FAST!" Ben adds. "Not XLR8 fast, but fast regardless…"

Shun hits double digits on the Chops…

…

…

…

…

…

…before pulling Caesar in close…

…

…

…placing him onto his own shoulders…

"Uh-ohhhhhh… Shun with Caesar in the Fireman's Carry…!" Al calls.

"Noooooooo…!" whines Cris.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting him with a Super Rolling Vestroia!

"**SUPER ROLLING VESTROIAAAAAAAA!**" Al hollers. "**SHUN OFF THE TOP! SHUN OFF THE TOP!**"

"**HOLY CRAP!**" Ben whistles.

Shun, dazed by his own adrenaline, gets to his feet and wanders around the ring, around Caesar's body one time…

…

…

…before picking the Roman Emperor up, staying behind him…

…

…

…and connecting with the Ventus Sweep!

"**VENTUS SWEEP!**" Al exclaims.

Shun is about to pin Caesar…

…

…

…

…when Sportacus flies in with a Sportakick!

…

But Shun evades this by just the skin of his teeth!

"**SPORTAKICK DODGED! BARELY, BUT DODGED!**" Al calls as the crowd pops…

…

…

…and Shun executes another Ventus Sweep, this time for Sportacus!

"**VENTUS SWEEP NUMBER TWO!**" Al yells. "**AND NOW SHUN'S—WAIT A MINUTE!**"

Al is interrupted by the crowd getting even MORE amped up…as Shun Kazami gets kicked in the gut by Dan Kuso! Dan hooks both of Shun's arms…

…

…

…

…and drops him with the Pyrus-Plant!

"**WHERE DID DANIEL COME FROM?!**" Cris exclaims.

"**DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE HE JUST PYRUS-PLANTED HIS PAL!**" Ben answers.

Dan Kuso covers Shun: 1…

"**AND WITH THAT…**"

2…

"**…HE HAS ALSO…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"**…PYRUS-PLANTED HIS WAY TO _PANDEMONIUM_!**" finishes Al as the bell rings! The folks of Arkansas give a standing ovation to the entire display, including its victor as "Becoming the Bull" plays! Dan sits down in a corner, taking a much-deserved breather as he gets his hand raised by referee Jim Kawaguchi.

"Here is your winner, your #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship, Dan Kuso!" Blader DJ proclaims.

"WHAT A HIGHWAY FIVE-WAY WE JUST WITNESSED! AND DAN KUSO COMES OUT ON TOP!" Al exclaims. "DAN KUSO GETS THE REMATCH THAT THE JACKPOT BRIEFCASE PROHIBITED!"

"It could have gone to anyone; it SHOULD HAVE gone to Caesar, but it could have gone to anyone," says Cris. "Dan Kuso has earned—and I do mean 'earned'—the right to lose to Aran Ryan for the second time in a row! Congratulations… This was a doozy!"

"I agree! That match was hectic! I'm dizzy and I haven't even opened up my beer yet!" Ben comments.

"And as Cris said, it could have gone—wait a minute… Beer?" Al scratches his head. "…When the hell did you get a beer?"

Ben cracks open a can of Bud Light and replies, "Oh, around the time Shun started Chopping the crap out of Caesar in the corner." Then Ben takes his first sip.

"…" Al shakes his head in utter frustration, but he remains composed once more. "Ahem… Dan Kuso may need a cup of water after that match himself—ALL of these men may need one, in fact! Hell, DISCO KID, Caesar, Shun, Sportacus…"

"Well…one thing I can say about the kid is that he meant what he said—he didn't let ANYBODY get between him and the CCW Universal Title shot and return match with Aran Ryan, not even his best friend," Cris says. "Dan was serious about the Five-Way, so you can bet he's serious for _Pandemonium_… But Aran's got Doc Louis on his side…"

Dan rolls out of the ring, nursing his jaw as he raises an arm over his head and signals for the Belt with his free hand, high-fiving fans up the ramp as he goes. Shun slowly comes to inside the ring, sitting up and watching Kuso flick his nose and celebrate his win. An unreadable expression adorns his face…before Shun sighs and mouths the words, "…You got me…"

"Dan did indeed get him…" Ben nods…before belching.

Al grimaces and growls, while Cris says, "I don't think he'll get the gold, though…"

"…Time will tell, Cris," Ben remarks. "Time will tell… Being fired from WWE means that Aran Ryan is Dan's #1 focus…so he'll be getting 150% of Fighting Spirit in Chicago, and even I know that's hard to deal with, heh…"

"Much like YOU'VE been hard to deal with this entire broadcast…" Al mutters.

"What was that?" Ben asks, before burping again.

"Gassy, are we?" Cris chuckles.

"Heh, yeah, my bad…" Ben sheepishly replies.

Al smacks his hands against the announce table in irritation…while Aemilius Paullus watches Dan Kuso celebrate and helps both Caesar and Kevin Levin come to. Sportacus pulls himself up by the ropes to stand…and Disco Kid remains motionless at ringside, still aching from the Null Void Slam.

"…Still to come…in case YOU, like Ben, forgot…Wolf Hawkfield will get his wish for a one-on-one contest with Benjamin Kirby Tennyson in our scheduled _Ozone 38_ main event of the evening," Al says.

"Think you could take your headset into the ring with you while you beat Wolf again?" Cris asks Ben.

"It's a thought, Cris," Ben laughs, taking in more beer.

"…Also to come—and, in fact, NEXT on _Ozone_—the X-Factors, Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern, will tag team to take on Tony the Tiger and Trix Rabbit of the Cereal Killers," Al says. "X-Factors looking to get a measure of revenge from last week when the Cereal Killers intervened in a match between Ulrich Stern and Kenny…"

"Hopefully you'll get the treat of watching the degenerates lose again!" Cris says. "I know I'M looking forward to that—I may need a beer for myself while calling it! So, is Bud Light the beer of Champions, Ben?"

"Oh, it's not just the beer of Champions—it's the beer of HEROES," Ben grins. "And speaking of heroes, that reminds me of the time I fought Albedo."

"Yeah, about that—who IS Albedo?" asks Cris.

"Albedo? Well, he's basically a clone of me with a red jacket and silver hair," Ben begins to explain. "He's LITERALLY just like me—loves chili fries, likes Sumo Slammers, he scratches his nuts the same way that I do. He was Azmuth's assistant and he once tried to steal my Omnitrix but—"

"**_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD—NOT GWEN, BUT GOD HIMSELF—WILL YOU JUST CUT IT OUT ALREADY?! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THE 70,000TH TIME YOU SAVED MY LIFE NO MATTER HOW MUCH COLLINSWORTH ENJOYS IT! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! EVERY COMMERCIAL BREAK I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOUR DIARRHEA, ABOUT ANIMO THIS AND VILGAX THAT, AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO HEAR MY OWN FREAKING THOUGHTS BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW IS THIS DOING OUR COMMENTARY A FAVOR?! YOU'VE BROUGHT NOTHING TO THAT TABLE EXCEPT GRIEF, A RUINED SUIT AND HEMORRHAGED EARS! I WANT JEREMY BACK! I WANT JONATHAN BACK! HELL, I'LL TAKE SARGE FOR A NIGHT OVER THE BOTH OF YOU! I'LL TAKE VEGETA! IS SHAKE AVAILABLE?! BOWSER JUNIOR?! BARNEY STINSON—ANYBODY BUT YOU TWO GARGOYLES! IN ALL OF MY YEARS OF BROADCASTING, I HAVE NEVER HAD TO PUT UP WITH SO MUCH VERBAL EXCREMENT IN ONE NIGHT SO MUCH THAT I WANT TO BLOW MY BRAINS OUT BUT NOT WITHOUT BLOWING YOURS OUT FIRST! BECAUSE NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE SHOULD BE SUBJECT TO THIS MUCH HOT AIR! SO, IN CONCLUSION, WILL BOTH OF YOU PLEASE SHUT…THE HELL…UUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!_**"

Both Cris and Ben cringe and hold their ears in collective pain, feeling the sting and vibration of all of Al's screaming. The rare outburst from the "Only Sane Man" shakes the Voice of the RR and the Magnus Champion up, stunning them both into the silence Al desires. Some of the fans behind the announce tables start an "GO AL MICHAELS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) GO AL MICHAELS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant.

Al takes a few deep breaths in and out, his face slowly losing its steaming red color…and Michaels straightens his tie and exhales once more. "We'll be right back after these messages," he says, calm and cool again.

Ben picks at his ears and makes sure they are still operative while Cris utters quietly, "Damn…" The fans' smarky chants continue as _Ozone 38 _goes to break.

{Commercial Break}


	11. CCW Ozone 38: Part 3 (Final Part)

Liu Kang is walking backstage with the CCW Infinity Championship around his waist, with fellow Kombatant Kurtis Stryker who is walking off his win at the start of the show.

"Congratulations on your victory against Tony Delvecchio, Stryker," Liu Kang says.

"Thanks, Liu Kang," Stryker grins. "Great to put that wannabe stallion through a table tonight. Been wanting to do that since I came here." Stryker sighs with a grin. "…So, mind explaining to me again what you were thinking with that Infinity Title?"

Liu Kang chuckles slightly. "Since the day I arrived in CCW and climbed my way to becoming the FIRST Infinity Champion, I vowed that I was going to make this Championship something to be proud of. I was going to take this to the highest standard I possibly could. Megaman and I had a CLASSIC, a CLINIC at _Jackpot_, in a tournament that was HIS idea for the company. And after I defeated him, he, a Hall of Fame-caliber wrestler, shook my hand and entrusted me with building this Title's legacy. My very first Title defense—do you remember, Stryker? It was a Fatal Four-Way Match against Don Flamenco, Aran Ryan, and Megaman. I proved that I was a worthy Champion at _Meltdown _when I retained there, and then at _Nevermore_, Don Flamenco and I wrestled a match that earned a FanFiction Wrestling Award. This Infinity Championship's legacy is in my hands, and I have already started strongly. But I am not stopping there. I want to take this Title as high as it can possibly go. And if the Magnus Championship is going to be on call as a test to the World Champion of CCW…then I am going to put myself to the same test, because of MY Title's legacy, because of MY standing as a fighter, because of MY desire for a challenge. Every threat that comes my way…is another notch in THIS Belt I am wearing. And I will defend this anytime, anywhere, on my honor…notice or no notice."

Stryker removes his police cap, runs a hand through his hair, and nods in understanding, agreeing with what Liu Kang is saying…

…

…and, from somewhere else nearby, a slow…possibly sardonic clap is heard. Stryker looks around, wondering where it is coming from…

…

…

…

…and Moby Jones walks into the picture, continuing his mocking applause. The CCW Infinity Champion takes a look at the _SSX_ Englishman, wondering about his presence.

"Bravo, chap… Bravo indeed…" Moby stops clapping and speaks. "Quite a touching…little monologue there. Passionate! Beautiful…heheh…" Moby scoffs at Liu Kang. "Who in the hell are you trying to impress, moppet? Because I'm telling you right now; you aren't impressing me one bit. I'm not fazed by anything about you—not your matches, not your Title, not your FWAs and certainly not your nobility. And speaking of your Title, you say that you're building a legacy… I don't look at that Championship as something you're elevating against every challenge… I look at that Championship as something you're keeping nice and warm for the RIGHT challenge…the challenge that's going to be just too much for the Shaolin Monk who's in over his own head to handle." Moby smirks cockily at Liu Kang, who stands his ground.

Not backing down, Liu Kang replies, "In over my own head? …No, that is where you are mistaken, Moby Jones. I am fully prepared for anything and everything placed in front of me in that ring. Whether it is against the likes of Lin Chung, Don Flamenco, Tyson Granger—"

"TYSON…Granger…" Moby cuts Liu Kang off. "You mean the glorified AWF alumnus whose best days as a tag teamer are behind him and best days as a singles star never existed? You mean the man whose best contribution to the sport of wrestling happens to be a so-called Fallen Hero who's just more pathetic than he is? You mean that man who, amidst all of that mediocrity, gave you a fight last week and ACTUALLY came close to defeating you 1-2-3? THAT Tyson Granger? Heheheh…Liu Kang, if last week was any indication in my mind…and it WAS…I'd say that you will not be holding that Infinity Title much longer. Because now that you've ENHANCED the target on your back…it's going to make hitting that bull's-eye that much easier. See, the question right now isn't, 'Can Liu Kang rise to this new challenge he's placed in front of himself to get attention?' …The question is, 'Is Moby Jones going to be the one to end his reign…or is anyone else hungry in the back going to get to you first?' And time is going to tell on that one. Your time though? …It's ticking, sunshine." Moby points to his wrist and backs away from the Shaolin Monk, leaving Liu Kang not in the best of moods.

Stryker, having watched all of this, says, "…Well, SOMEONE wanted to make his presence felt…"

Liu Kang adjusts his Infinity Title on his shoulder. "Such is expected… Is there pressure on me? You bet there is—plenty of it. But Moby is unwise to believe that I will crack under such pressure so easily… I am NOT—…"

Liu Kang cuts himself off…as he finds himself now face-to-face with a stoic Kai Hiwatari. Kai stares into the eyes of the CCW Infinity Champion, the latter returning the gaze at the Bladebreaker. Kai glares on at Liu Kang for close to fifteen seconds…making brief but noticeable eye contact with Liu Kang's Infinity Championship Belt. The tension rises…and then Kai slowly walks away, remaining stoic.

Stryker gauges Liu Kang's reaction. "…"

…

Liu Kang says, "Like I said, Stryker, I am mentally and physically prepared for anything and every…thing…"

This time, Liu Kang pauses…because he is now looking at Deathstroke face-to-face! The DC Assassin gives a cold look at the _MK _Champion, keeping this look for close to twenty seconds as Liu Kang takes his presence in. Deathstroke does not say a single word…only leaving Liu Kang with his presence and his implied intentions. Deathstroke ambles away from Liu Kang, who stares off into his direction, getting the message from him as well.

* * *

"Ooooooh, looks like Mr. Fight With Honor's a marked man in the back!" Cris chuckles. "Putting his Infinity Championship on call in all of his matches means that everybody'll be chomping at the bit JUST to get in the ring with him, because you never know when that Title will be on the line!"

Cris looks towards Al Michaels…who is silent in his chair, trying to still recollect his bearings from before the commercial break.

"…Anything to add, Al?" Cris says, trying to spur Al back into action.

"…Everybody wants to step up and make statements now more than ever with the Infinity Champion inviting all comers far and wide…" Al says. "Moby Jones, Kai Hiwatari, Deathstroke… Liu Kang certainly will have no shortage of competition. At this moment I would like to OFFICIALLY welcome you back to _CCW Ozone 38_, live from Little Rock, Arkansas on this Friday evening…and I would also like to formally apologize for my unprofessional outburst prior to the break. In the moment, I allowed my temper to get the best of me due to the conduct—or rather _mis_conduct—of my colleagues here…and for that reason I sincerely apologize. It will NOT happen again on THIS telecast or any FUTURE telecast for CCW."

Cris blinks twice…while Ben is still recovering from Al's screaming. "…Can you apologize to my EARS too while you're at it?" the Tenth Wonder asks.

Al's eye twitches at Ben's remark…and Al turns to look at the CCW Magnus Champion, glaring at him with malicious intent, almost as though he is about to burst again. This time, though, professionalism wins out as Al says, "…Still to come tonight…YOU versus Wolf Hawkfield, Ben…"

"I know, I know…" Ben nods. "You're going to miss me while I'm gone from this post, aren't you?"

"…Like tulips miss the rain…" Al deadpans.

Ben chuckles. "The Best in the Universe on commentary AND in the ring—Little Rock, it is YOUR lucky night. You are WELCOME!"

Cris chortles himself while Al tries his hardest NOT to break his rage a second time.

Then…the subtle sound of a cymbal being tapped thrice is heard…

_[**ARE YOU READY?!**_

_…_

_Yeah, you know this!_

_You think you can tell us what to do, huh?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that you're better?_

_Well, you better get ready…_

_And bow to the masters…_

_BREAK IT DOWN!]_

("Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine plays)

The crowd pops as the arena lights turn a dark neon green and Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern appear on the stage, both of them holding pairs of green glow-sticks to hurl into the audience as they play to the crowd. Odd and Ulrich both throw up "X" insignias above their heads with their arms…and then perform an X-rated high-five and proceed walking down to the ring. The bell sounds as the crowd continues to louden, and Odd says into the camera, "Tyson's X-Factor Onesies are in the mail, Henry! Congrats!"

"This is a Tag Team contest set for one fall!" Blader DJ announces. "Introducing first, both residing in Paris, France, at a combined weight of 450 pounds, the team of Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern, the X-Factors!"

"Here come the Combine Cup first runner-ups," Al says. "Last week, Ulrich Stern of the X-Factors was in action against the Twinleaves' Kenny, both of those two teams looking to settle a score that developed in the Combine Cup Semifinals, where the X-Factors were victorious and advanced to _Nevermore_. It was back and forth action between the two of them, and both men ended up down…and THEN came the arrival of a THIRD team, that team being the Cereal Killers, Tony the Tiger and Trix Rabbit. They would attack a ringside Odd Della Robbia AND Barry during the match, prompting both Ulrich and Kenny to fight back for their partners…but the distraction and ensuing chaos caused Ulrich to fall victim to a Sinnoh Blaster on the outside and then a DP Driver INSIDE to secure victory for the Rookie Revolutionary."

"Heck yeah!" Cris cheers.

"Whoo! Go Twinleaves," Ben giggles.

"And the Cereal Killers would lay in some EXTRA punishment to the X-Factors AFTER the match as well," Al adds. "That's why we're here; tonight, Odd and Ulrich are looking to bounce back from that and get some payback against the violent animals Tony and Trix."

"Now, while I didn't appreciate the Cereal Killers taking shots at the Twinleaves," Cris comments, "I THOROUGHLY enjoyed their decimation of these clowns last week during AND following Kenny's victory over Stern. And I am THOROUGHLY looking forward to watching them go to town once AGAIN, this time in a sanctioned contest."

"But these FANS are looking forward to the X-Factors giving the Cereal Killers what for tonight!" Al says as Odd reaches to the heavens Ken Anderson-style for his microphone…which slowly descends from the rafters into his hand as the music dies down.

"ODD AND ULRICH! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) ODD AND ULRICH! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" the fans in Little Rock chant.

"The Lyoko degenerates well received here in Arkansas—some people love them and some people don't, but they're loved here!" says Al.

"They aren't loved on THIS side of the table…" Cris remarks.

Odd starts to work the microphone in his hand. "You know something? I've been really befuddled lately. My perception of things has been a bit off because…I'll come right out with it: I've been spending a LOT of time with my girlfriend."

Ulrich suddenly pops in and speaks into Odd's mic. "Maybe a little TOO MUCH time… Did you remember to change your pants before you came out here?"

The crowd laughs at the forthright question from Ulrich, and Odd tries to hide a blush. "Ummmmmmm… That…is really not important right now…" Odd replies.

Ulrich shuts his eyes and half-shudders before backing away from Odd and letting him speak again. "So anyway, you guys all know my girlfriend Lisa?" Odd asks, and the crowd cheers in recognition, going along with him. "…No-no, not Bart's sister—the HOT Lisa. Lisa Weston, Great Britain's greatest export—better than tea, crumpets, and William Regal. She spends a lot of time with CATS…and, as it turns out, cats are pretty nice animals. And I think I spent so much time with these NICE animals that I forgot that there are some CRAPPY animals with crappier attitudes in this world. So I'll admit, I got caught off-guard when the Cereal Killers ran down to this ring last week and attacked me and then attacked my boy Ulrich here as well. It's pretty much because of THEM that Tool Two got a victory over him one-on-one… Just how rude can you possibly get, Cereal Killers? If you wanted a piece of Odd Della Robbia—if you wanted a piece of Ulrich Stern—if you wanted to get your asses handed to you by the X-Factors, all you had to do was ask." The crowd pops for this bold statement from the Lyoko Warrior. "Now I know you two just can't wait for us to ruffle your feathers and make you cry, so we're going to make this quick – are you ready?"

The crowd replies in the affirmative with amplified cheers…but, naturally, Odd wants more from them.

"NO! ARKANSAS, I SAID, ARE…YOU…READY?!" Odd repeats his question…and the crowd explodes into even louder cheers, confirming their readiness.

"Then…for the THOUSANDS in attendance…" Odd points to the fans… "…and the MILLIONS…"

"…AND MILLIONS…" Ulrich speaks, the crowd saying so along with him.

"…watching at home…" Odd pauses…

…

"…and for Annie Frazier," Odd says, "…who's CCW's resident animal lover and nature supporter, who confuses Earth Day with Christmas on a regular basis… Annie, cover your eyes. You're not going to like what you're about to see, 'cause this is animal cruelty at its finest—**llllllllllllllllllllllllet's get ready to SUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**"

"Another form of animal cruelty: listening to the X-Factors do comedy," Ben jokes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cris laughs heartily. "SCORE FOR BEN TENNYSON!"

Nevertheless, the crowd is thoroughly enjoying the X-Factors' spiel. Ulrich takes the mic now in full control and does the honors: "And if you ain't down with that, then we've got TWO WORDS FOR YA…"

"**SUCK IT!**" the crowd fills in the blank and Ulrich sends the mic back to the rafters from whence it came.

"Crowd fired up, X-Factors fired up…but certainly Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger are fired up as well," Al says.

"Fired up and ready to TEAR up…the X-Factors," Cris states…as the bass guitar and drums pump in…

_[UGH!]_

("Testify" by Rage Against the Machine plays)

An angry—as usual—Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger stomp their way to the stage, the crowd booing them along the way but neither animal caring much. Trix Rabbit looks to Tony the Tiger and pushes him in the chest to get him even angrier. Tony pushes Trix back, and the two animals growl to one another. Tony points to the ring, at the X-Factors, and performs a cutthroat motion before walking to ringside, Trix Rabbit in tow.

_[The movie ran through me_

_The glamour subdue me_

_The tabloid untie me_

_I'm empty; please fill me_

_Mister Anchor, assure me_

_That Baghdad is burning_

_Your voice, it is so soothing_

_That cunning mantra of killing_

_I need you, my witness_

_To dress this up so bloodless_

_To numb me and purge me now_

_Of thoughts of blaming you_

_Yes, the car is our wheelchair_

_My witness, your coughing_

_Oily silence mocks the legless_

_Ones who travel now in coffins_

_On the corner…_

_The jury's sleepless…_

_We found your weakness…_

_And it's right outside our door_

_Now testify!]_

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 543 pounds, Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger, the Cereal Killers!" Blader DJ announces.

"Last week it was made perfectly clear that the Cereal Killers are NOT making any tag team divisional friends," says Cris. "They may've been integral in Kenny's victory over Ulrich, but they weren't coming to the aid of the Twinleaf, sadly. They were simply there to cause HAVOC, and havoc they did wreak last week even though Barry and Kenny DID get the last word in with HARD and IMPACTFUL clubbing blows from behind."

"Yeah, and then they ran like hell. Like cats in the rain… We can go all day on just how 'hard' and 'impactful' you THINK those blows were, but regardless, Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger, one of the second runner-ups in that CCW Combine Cup, made a statement last week and tonight are looking to build on that statement with in-ring competition and victory," says Al.

"I can still see the welts from those Forearms you mentioned, Cris—wow, Kenny and Barry really laid into them!" Ben says.

"I know, right?! They've been working out big time; you can tell!" Cris proudly states.

"…I am not going to let you bring the professionalism down AGAIN…" Al churlishly says. "As I was mentioning, tonight it's not about chaotic attacks and match hijackings; it's about the Cereal Killers facing the X-Factors men-to-men."

"And contrary to what the X-Factors—namely Odd—said, the rabbit and the tiger are ready to KICK ASS, not get THEIRS kicked," Cris comments.

As the Cereal Killers convene in the corner, Tony the Tiger elects to kick the match off for his team. Odd does the same for the X-Factors, and the bell sounds with immediate "Let's go Odd! Let's go Odd!" chants. Tony snarls at the sight of the purple fighter as Odd begins with a leg kick. Tony barely sells it, and Odd, after a few more seconds of circling, kicks Tony in the leg a second time. Tony roars at Della Robbia, and Tony goes for a looping left hand, but Odd ducks it and hits Tony with a few strikes of his own, sending Tony back into the ropes. Odd goes for an Irish Whip, but Tony reverses it and Odd goes into the ropes instead. Tony goes for a Sidewalk Slam…but Odd Tilt-a-Whirls through it and delivers a Hurricanrana that takes Tony to the mat. Tony gets up and is immediately brought down with an Arm Drag by Della Robbia. Tony is on all fours…and Odd jumps off of his back and into a One-Footed Dropkick to Trix Rabbit on the apron, knocking the General Mills mascot down and landing on the middle turnbuckle with his other boot, able to transition to the middle rope!

"Odd with the quickness—look at that!" Al exclaims.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but was Trix Rabbit doing ANYTHING to deserve that? Yeah, I don't think he was!" Cris protests.

"X-Factors and rules don't go together very well, Cris," Ben comments.

"You're telling me!" Cris grumbles.

Odd jumps out of the corner with a Diving 180 Sunset Flip, bringing an unaware Tony the Tiger onto his back and pinning him: 1…2…Tony the Tiger kicks out for the first near-fall. Tony the Tiger gets back to his knees and Odd kicks him in the chest, then in the spine two more times. Odd hits the ropes…and then executes a Dropkick to the back of Tony's head, knocking him to a prone position. Odd drags Tony the Tiger to the X-Factors' corner and tags in Ulrich Stern. Odd sets up Tony's legs…then grabs Tony's arms…and puts him in a Romero Special, with Odd on his bottom instead of his back! Ulrich enters the ring, grabs Tony by the head as he is in Odd's submission hold…

"X-Factors doubling up on the larger Cereal Killer in Tony the Tiger—impressive set-up…" says Al.

…

…

…and, as Odd lets go of the Romero Special, Ulrich drives Tony down with a DDT! Ulrich turns Tony the Tiger over and pins him with a lateral press: 1…

2…

…2.55 Tony powers out. Ulrich gets to his feet and grabs Tony's head in a Front Facelock a second time, possibly for another DDT…but no; this time, Ulrich decides to go a different route and hit a Neckbreaker to Tony the Tiger! Trix Rabbit gets back onto the ring apron…and Ulrich knocks him back down again with a Dropkick!

"Okay, come on now! Trix Rabbit, AGAIN, unfairly assailed by the legal man! Keep your damn hands on the man that's legal, Stern!" Cris demands.

"The Cereal Killers, not the cleanest brawlers in the world… Some of those tendencies in the X-Factors as well, however; they can bend a rule or three here or there too," Al notes.

Ulrich sees Tony the Tiger getting to one knee…and he goes for a Shining Wizard…

…

…but Tony the Tiger snatches Ulrich in a Bear Hug on the way there! Tony picks Ulrich up…and rams Ulrich repeatedly into the Cereal Killer corner with Shoulder Block after Shoulder Block after Shoulder Block. Tony looks for a tag…but notices that his partner has been knocked down. Irritated by this development, Tony tries to return the favor, charging at Odd on the apron…but Odd is able to dismount the apron and avoid Tony's wrath. Odd stands on the outside and gives him a Sonic-like finger wag, as if to say, "Too slow!" Tony growls…turns back around and charges at Ulrich Stern for an Avalanche…but Ulrich gets a boot up, backing Tony away…and allowing the Lyoko Samurai to Head Slam Tony onto the top turnbuckle. Ulrich Head Slams him four times before climbing up onto the second rope and delivering ten punches to the back of Tony's head! Then Ulrich presses both of his knees into Tony's spine…

…

…

…and executes an Inverted Monkey Flip, sending Tony head over heels onto his chest and face!

"WHOA! A MONKEY FLIP, Inverted version—now THAT was something I've personally never seen before!" says Al.

"And it's something I personally would never like to see again—Tony, get up, man!" Cris cries.

Tony stumbles to his feet and Ulrich hits the ropes…delivering a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw, knocking Tony down hard! Ulrich covers Tony: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.69 Tony powers out again…and Ulrich tags Odd back into the match. Odd reenters the ring…and both Odd and Ulrich put Tony in Wrist Locks. Odd and Ulrich deliver Shoot Kicks to Tony's chest…and then Double Irish Whip Tony into the ropes…and both deliver a Drop Toe Hold, bringing Tony down hard. Odd and Ulrich both hit the adjacent ropes…and they both hit stereo Dropkicks low and away to Tony's cheekbones. Ulrich picks Odd up in a Back Suplex…and drops him in a Leg Drop to the back of Tony the Tiger's head! The X-Factors high-five each other and smirk…and then they both take a hold of Tony the Tiger's legs—Ulrich his right leg and Odd his left leg—and they both exit the ring on adjacent ends of the ring, near where the ring post is. Ulrich and Odd prepare to pull Tony's legs into the ring post…but Tony the Tiger uses his strength to shove both Ulrich and Odd backward into the security barricade!

"X-Factors have had the upper hand for the majority of the match—almost the WHOLE match! They've been ready for this!" Al says.

"Tony showing signs of life though," Ben says.

Odd bounces off of the wall while Ulrich hangs on in recoil…

…

…

…

…and then…Trix Rabbit Clotheslines Ulrich over the security barricade into the crowd!

"And TRIX RABBIT in the fray, taking Ulrich into the audience!" Al exclaims.

"And much like Trix Rabbit before, Ulrich didn't see THAT ONE coming, did he? Huh? Cereal Killers, the MASTERS of the cheap shot!" Cris grins.

Odd notices Ulrich getting sent into the crowd…and he tries to assist his partner who is the victim of mounted punches from the Trix Rabbit…but Tony the Tiger, as Odd is midway on the barricade, delivers a Mat Slam that drops Odd onto the back of his head!

"OH! Odd was about to lend a hand, but Tony had other plans!" Al says. "Odd's head must be ringing profusely off of that!"

"Good!" Cris cheers. "The more ringing, the better! I hope Lisa Weston's HOWLING in tears right now!"

"…That's not very nice," Ben chuckles. "Then again, I was wondering if Aelita was howling in tears off of that so, hi, kettle! It's me, pot!"

"Oh, I hope they're BOTH crying," Cris says.

Tony picks Odd up by the hair…and rams him into the steel ring post with a Front Slam directed right into the swell of his back! Tony then Fallaway Slams Odd through the ropes back inside the ring, sending Odd to the center of the squared circle! Tony reenters the ring as well, the referee watching him and watching Odd. Tony hits the ropes as Odd is supine…and Tony delivers a Big Splash directly onto the chest cavity of Della Robbia! Tony postures up and delivers more punches to the forehead of Odd, and then he hits three Headbutts to the dome. Tony grabs Odd by the throat with both hands, chokes him onto the canvas…

…

…

…and then deadlifts Odd up into the air, hoisting him in an Elevated Two-Handed Chokehold!

"Now Trix and Ulrich are actually trading blows in the crowd, but LOOK AT THE STRENGTH OF TONY!" Al gasps. "OH MY!"

"GAK POWER RIGHT THERE! GAK POWER!" Cris applauds.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ben exclaims…

…as Ulrich and Trix are in fisticuffs with one another…

…

…and Tony the Tiger delivers a Falling Tree Slam! Tony stands up, beats his chest and roars to the heavens, earning massive boos from the fans as they chant, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

"He just MANHANDLED your degenerate dork and yet you say he sucks—you people are absolute know-nothings! That's what we have here in Arkansas," Cris scoffs.

"And you WONDER why I wouldn't trust any of these people to make any decisions for me," Ben says. "I wouldn't even trust these people with a PENNY from my wallet, never mind that kind of authority."

Tony continues roaring before covering Odd for the first time…

…

…

…

…and only receiving a near-fall. Tony digs his tiger claws right into Odd's eyes as Della Robbia is down, and referee Scott Van Buren tries to step in and intervene, only for Tony to snarl at him as well! Van Buren administers a five-count for Tony to let up…

…

…

…while, meanwhile, in the crowd, Trix Irish Whips Ulrich towards the barricade while in the crowd…only for Ulrich to climb up the barricade and go for Whisper in the Wind! Trix dodges…and Ulrich manages to land onto his feet and forward roll away! Trix's dodge forces a spectator out of his seat, and Trix further pushes the fan away…before picking up the vacant chair…

…

…

…

…and smashing the steel chair directly against Ulrich's skull!

"WAIT A MIN—OH MY GOD!" Al shouts as the crowd seeing this is stunned as well.

"Oh your GWEN, and WHAT A WONDERFUL CHAIR SHOT!" Cris exclaims.

"REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT EITHER! REF NOT SEEING IT FROM THE AUDIENCE BECAUSE HE'S TOO BUSY DEALING WITH THE ACTION IN THE RING!" Al calls.

"And now ULRICH'S skull has to be ringing now after that shellacking," Ben remarks.

"No kidding!" Cris agrees.

Tony picks Odd up and pushes him into the ropes, going for a Big Boot…but Odd grabs Tony's leg and stops the boot from hitting his face—only for Tony to push his boot forward and force Odd into the ropes a second time! Tony delivers the Big Boot on the rebound, knocking Odd down with a vengeance. Tony places his boot onto Odd's throat, this time choking him on the mat…before Trix Rabbit goes to the apron finally and tags himself in.

"And now, for the first time in the match, Trix Rabbit is OFFICIALLY the legal man," says Al.

The crowd does not give Trix a good reception, knowing his misdeeds against Ulrich Stern who is still motionless on the other side of the barricade. Tony the Tiger picks Odd up in a Gorilla Press, Trix Rabbit on one knee…

…

…

…

…and Tony the Tiger drops Odd into a Gutbuster onto Trix's knee! Odd coughs and coughs and rolls around the ring in pain before Tony the Tiger spits on the downed Odd and goes back to the apron. Trix Rabbit starts stomping on the downed Della Robbia before letting him struggle to his own feet. Trix grabs Odd in a Sidewalk position…and delivers a Pendulum Backbreaker. Trix Rabbit backs to the ropes, elevates himself to the middle rope with both feet planted there…

…

…

…

…and Trix Rabbit delivers a Diving Forearm Smash across the face! Trix covers Odd: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.7675 Odd gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—aaaaand NOT mate… Let the suffering continue," Cris shrugs complacently.

Trix hits the ropes and delivers an Elbow Drop to the chest, pinning him once again afterwards: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.77 Odd gets his shoulder up again!

"And persistent they are—not getting paid by the hour," Ben chortles.

"Pins in quick succession, but neither of them successful—at least not THOSE two," says Al.

Trix places Odd in a prone position and delivers a multitude of Knee Drops to the back of Odd's head. Trix pulls Odd towards his corner and picks him up, Hammer Throwing him chest-first into the Cereal Killer corner. Odd lands onto his bottom, and Trix puts him in a Goodnight Irene Sleeper. Trix leans in towards his corner…and Tony is able to get a fingertip on Trix's left ear to count as a tag. Tony the Tiger reenters the ring and kicks away at Odd's ribcage with stomp after stomp while Trix works him over in the Sleeper. Trix then proceeds with knees into Odd's spine. Trix backs away…and stands in the X-Factors' corner, standing on the apron while Ulrich starts to slowly move in the crowd.

"What is Trix Rabbit doing over there? That's not his corner!" Al says.

Tony grabs Odd by the legs…and Giant Swings him around and around the ring, sending him towards a neutral corner after seven spins! Odd, groggy and ailing, pulls himself up in the corner and tries to stand…

…

…

…

…

…and Tony the Tiger charges for a Corner Spear…but Odd Dropkicks Tony in the knee, causing Tony to lose his footing and crash face-first into the second turnbuckle! The crowd pops as Odd opens things up for him to turn things around. Odd crawls away from the neutral corner and, instinctively, to his own X-Factor corner of the ring…where Trix Rabbit is standing there, mocking Odd and his plight.

"Hahaha! That's not your partner! BELIEVE me; that ain't your partner, Odd!" Cris laughs.

"And now Trix Rabbit just making LIGHT of the fact that Ulrich's not there to tag in—that chair shot ROCKED him!" Al says.

Odd manages to stand up…and glares at Trix Rabbit, who flashes a dark grin and spits at Odd's face!

"WOW! These dudes LOVE to spit on people!" Ben remarks.

"But Odd can't be too much of a fan of being spat ON!" Al states.

Odd frowns…and he tries to pursue Trix Rabbit…

…

…

…

…but Tony drills him from behind with a Clothesline to the back of the brain! Odd goes down as even more boos ensue!

"BAM! Haha! Like I said, masters of cheap shots!" Cris laughs. "First Trix plays Odd's partner, egging him on and spitting on him…and then Tony the Tiger just LEVELS Della Robbia from the rear!"

"BUT WAIT—there's more!" Ben sings…

…

…as Tony picks Odd up by the arms, taking his back…and delivers a Full Nelson Slam onto the canvas! Tony pins Odd after the big knockdown, and referee Scott Van Buren counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Odd just narrowly kicks out!

"…mat—DAMN IT, NO! SCOTT! COUNT LIKE A REF—COUNT LIKE A GWENDAMN REF, NOT LIKE AN UMPIRE!" Cris screams.

"…Do umpires actually count ANYTHING in baseball? They basically just call 'safe', 'out', 'strike', 'ball' and whatnot," Ben notes.

"Point is, DON'T officiate like an umpire because umpires are horrendous at their jobs and shaft deserving winners left and right!" Cris explains.

"Ah," Ben nods.

"…If Jeremy was to point out that umpire deal, you'd be telling him to shut up…" Al mutters to Cris.

"Got THAT Gwendamn right! That boy doesn't have any right to correct me—YOU'RE lucky I let YOU correct me," Cris grunts.

Al rolls his eyes at Collinsworth…while Tony the Tiger holds Odd by the arm and hits him with Short-Arm Clothesline after Short-Arm Clothesline, taking his time with each impactful blow…

…

…

…and then completing the Earn Your Stripes!

"What can't be corrected is the fact that the Cereal Killers—mostly Tony the Tiger—are DOMINATING over Odd Della Robbia," Ben comments.

Ulrich pulls himself out of the crowd and to the ringside area, struggling on all fours…while Odd clutches his neck in his own world of pain. Trix Rabbit grins evilly while Odd uses the ropes with his other arm to pull himself up again. Trix talks trash to the aching Lyoko Warrior, barking, "Animal cruelty, huh? ANIMAL CRUELTY, HUH? MORE LIKE ANIMALS BEING CRUEL TO YOUR ASS! FEELS GREAT, DOESN'T IT?!"

"And Trix Rabbit is loving it," Al adds. "EVERY bit of it."

Tony grabs Odd from behind…and hooks up his arms and lifts Odd onto his shoulder, Pumphandle-style.

"He may love this all the same—Pumphandle Slam…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

Tony goes for the Pumphandle Slam…but Odd is able to escape from Tony's shoulder, land onto his feet behind Tony…and push Tony forward directly into Trix Rabbit, knocking the latter off of the apron!

"Then again, maybe not!" Al exclaims.

"Oh no!" Cris cries. "Trix!"

"Pumphandle Slam averted for now," Ben says.

Tony turns around in recoil, stunned momentarily…

…

…and Odd delivers a Frankensteiner, sending Tony down to the canvas to the crowd's pleasure! Odd stays down and sells while Tony grabs his own skull from the Frankensteiner. Ulrich is now recovering on the outside and getting to his feet at ringside, but is still visibly dizzied from before.

"Perfect opportunity for Della Robbia to tag out here if his partner can get to the apron!" Al says.

"Nah, Ulrich's too dazed—you can see his eyes are glazed over," Ben declares. "He's not all there. That chair shot scrambled his brains big time."

"Odd looking concerned…" Al speaks…

…as Odd Della Robbia rolls to the outside slowly to check on his partner's condition, noticing that Ulrich is not moving around as well as normal.

"Remember – Ulrich's had a history of neck injury and that took its toll to the rest of the cranium as well," Al mentions. "Odd showing some genuine concern here, making sure his buddy's okay—WHOAWHOAWHOA!"

Al gasps as Trix Rabbit charges at the X-Factors as Odd is assisting Ulrich to his senses…

…

…

…but both of the _Code Lyoko _characters see Trix coming and deliver a Double Flapjack onto the arena floor!

"OHHHH! Odd and Ulrich saw it coming! Trix couldn't get the cheap shot in there!" Al remarks.

"Double Flapjack certainly isn't part of the good breakfast the rabbit had in mind," Ben jokes.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" Cris curses.

Odd again makes sure Ulrich is okay, backing up towards the ring apron as Ulrich encourages him to return to the ring, for he is the legal individual…but then Tony the Tiger reaches over the ropes and grabs Odd by the hair, pulling him up to the ring apron by his locks! The crowd boos as Tony hits four big right hands to the head. Tony goes for a fifth…but Odd blocks it and manages to deliver a Hotshot onto the top rope! Tony staggers backward as Odd gathers his bearings once again and stands on the ring apron. Odd sets himself up…Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…and jumps right into a Frying Pan Chop to the chest by the Frosted Flakes mascot!

"Odd's gonna FLY—OH NO! OH MY GOODNESS, RIGHT OUT OF THE AIR!" Al screams.

"Odd wanted to fly—instead, he got SWATTED _like_ a fly!" Ben says.

"Appropriate!" Cris affirms.

Odd, on his knees, holds his chest which is yelling in pain, while Tony the Tiger sinisterly grins and growls in Odd's face, taking delight in all of Odd's displeasure. Tony cricks his neck, hits the ropes as Odd is on his knees…

…

…

…

…and Odd forward rolls underneath Tony's Big Boot attempt! Odd hits the opposite ropes…then ducks Tony's Clothesline, hits the ropes again—and gets a blind tag from Ulrich Stern!

"Odd playing artful dodger—wait, I think I saw a tag!" Al shouts. "Ulrich snuck in a tag!"

Odd keeps running the ropes, Tony not noticing the tag being made…and Tony goes for a Back Elbow to the jaw, only for Odd to duck again! Odd hits the ropes and Tony goes for a Body Slam, but Odd floats over and delivers a Jumping Forearm to the face…but Tony stays on his feet, rebounds off of the ropes and charges at Odd again, looking for a Spear…but Odd leapfrogs over Tony and Tony hits the opposite ropes…and runs into a "Stop!" hand gesture from Della Robbia.

"Turn around!" Odd yells at Tony the Tiger.

"Grrrrrr… Don't pull that crap with me!" Tony snarls, shaking his head.

"No, seriously—TURN AROUND!" Odd repeats.

"YOU'RE THE FOOL HERE, NOT ME!" Tony shouts.

"TURN THE HELL AROUND, YOU BEAST!" Odd communicates once more.

"F**K YOU!" Tony retorts at Odd…

…

…before Ulrich Stern comes into the match with a Springboard Dropkick to the back of Tony's head!

"And Odd's 'warnings' turn out to be in vain!" Al exclaims with some levity.

"Oh, I bet Della Robbia's proud of himself, huh?!" Cris complains. "I HATE THESE GUYS!"

"Ulrich Stern, the legal man," Ben says.

Odd shrugs and backs away from the scene, saying, "I tried to warn you! Didn't I warn him?" Odd asks Ulrich.

Ulrich nods, and then shrugs, saying, "Some folks can't be helped!" Then Ulrich hits the ropes and Tony the Tiger ducks under. Ulrich rebounds off of the ropes and delivers a Wheelbarrow Bulldog! Ulrich then proceeds to the middle rope in a neutral corner as Tony struggles to a standing position, doubled over in pain. Ulrich performs a crotch-chop while perched in the corner…

…

…

…and he delivers a Diving Elbow to the back of the cranium! Ulrich picks Tony up to his feet and wrenches his arm, putting him in a Wrist Lock…and nails a Wrist-Clutch Calf Kick to the face, knocking Tony down! Ulrich then stands…and delivers a Standing Corkscrew Senton to the midsection! Ulrich stays on top of Tony, hooking a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.885 Tony kicks out! Ulrich stands up and pulls Tony onto his shoulders…struggling momentarily but managing to hold him up for a Fireman's Carry. Ulrich goes for a Death Valley Driver…

"Ulrich showing some lifting ability, HOLDING the 290-plus-pound tiger on his shoulders!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…but Tony the Tiger elbows Ulrich in the mush, knocking Ulrich to one knee! Ulrich still has Tony on his shoulders…but then Trix Rabbit slides into the ring and delivers a Rabbit's Foot to Ulrich Stern!

"And TRIX RABBIT in with a Rabbit's Foot!" Al shouts.

"Perfect placement, right to the jaw! Tony with the elbow, Trix with the—LOOK OUT!" Cris shrieks…

…

…as Odd Della Robbia runs into the ring with a Leg Lariat to Trix Rabbit!

"DELLA ROBBIA has his say!" Al exclaims.

Trix Rabbit rolls out of the ring, clutching his clavicle…

…and Tony the Tiger snatches Odd up and slams him with a vicious Swinging Side Slam!

"And TONY THE TIGER HAS HIS! BOOM, BOOM, AND BOOM!" Cris cheers.

"Odd FOLDED UP by that Swinging Side Slam! He took that on the FLOOR last week, and it looked almost as painful THIS week!" Al remarks.

Tony the Tiger roars as he is the sole man standing. He takes Ulrich into a Standing Headscissors, looking for the Frosted Flake Bomb.

"And Ulrich may be about to get his OWN dosage of agony, by way of the tiger's Frosted Flake Bomb!" says Ben.

Tony the Tiger picks Ulrich up…spins him around…

"Here it comes!" Cris gleefully says.

…

…

…

…

…and…gets countered into a Facebuster as Ulrich escapes!

"But the X-Factor Ulrich manages a counter!" Al calls.

"NO!" Cris groans. "COME ON, DAMN IT!"

"X-Factors not done yet!" Al says.

Ulrich stands up and sets Tony up for an Impact Buster, hooking both of Tony's arms as the crowd chants, "ULRICH! ULRICH! ULRICH!"

…

…

…

…

…

However, Tony is able to Backdrop Ulrich out of the maneuver…only for Ulrich to land on his feet behind Tony the Tiger! Ulrich then runs up the corner in front of him…

"Impact Buster deni—oh no… NO!" Cris shouts…

…

…

…

…

…as Ulrich executes the Whisper in the Wind, directly to the back of Tony's skull!

"WHISPER IN THE WIND! THE BACK OF THE HEAD!" Al exclaims.

The crowd cheers for the high-octane maneuver as Ulrich turns Tony the Tiger over and pins him: 1…

"Is this it for Tony?"

2…

"Is this it for the Cereal Killers?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Tony manages to power out before 3!

"NO, ONLY TWO! A NEAR-FALL!" Al exclaims.

"YES! Tony sticks in it!" Cris cheers. "These degenerates won't be winning TONIGHT—not on the Cereal Killers' watch!"

Ulrich looks up at the referee, and Scott Van Buren reiterates the two-count. Ulrich exhales, slaps the canvas and backs into the corner behind him. Ulrich raises one of his arms…and then pulls himself up the corner to the top rope as Tony is supine on the canvas. Ulrich signals for the end as the crowd sounds off behind him. Ulrich reaches the top turnbuckle, flashing a smirk and posturing up for the Stern as Death Shooting Star Elbow Drop…

"Ulrich, to the contrary, wants to lock this up for himself and Odd—he's on the top rope!" Al says.

"Looking for his inferior Elbow Drop…" Ben comments.

"'Inferior'…?" Al scratches his head.

"To mine," Ben clarifies.

Ulrich is ready for takeoff…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Trix Rabbit pushes Ulrich off of the top turnbuckle to the canvas from the ring apron, drawing a loud chorus of boos! Ulrich crashes onto the mat over Tony's body, falling almost directly onto his head and neck!

"And he WON'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE—OH MY!" Al exclaims.

"TRIX RABBIT WITH THE AIRWAY INTERFERENCE!" Cris calls. "And Ulrich's Stern as Death just became simply Ulrich Stern's Death!"

"That fall looked NASTY off of the top rope, and the nastier the fall, the better for Trix Rabbit!" Al says.

"I hope Ulrich didn't throw out his neck brace after he returned to CCW, 'cause he MIGHT need it again soon," Ben states.

Trix Rabbit holds his arm out for a tag as Tony the Tiger rolls toward the Cereal Killer corner of the ring…

…

…

…and Tony manages to tag out to Trix Rabbit, who reenters the ring as Ulrich fights back to his feet, trying to reconfigure himself and find out where he is. Trix Rabbit lets him know with a kick to the midsection…

…

"Oh, if Trix hits THIS, Stern'll SURELY need his neck brace back!" Ben calls…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Trix Rabbit gives Ulrich a Texas Piledriver!

"TEXAS PILEDRIVER!" Cris exclaims. "ONE OF THE FEW GOOD THINGS TO COME FROM THAT DECREPIT STATE!"

"To Ulrich, it might not be so good!" Al says.

"SUCKS TO BE HIM!" Cris shouts. "NOW COUNT IT!"

Trix Rabbit turns Ulrich over and pins him: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Odd Della Robbia manages to break up the count JUST before 3, much to the crowd's delight!

"…MAT—OH, DAMN YOU, ODD DELLA ROBBIA! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR ASS!" Cris screams angrily.

"And this matchup continues! Odd Della Robbia saves his partner and keeps the X-Factors alive and well!" Al says.

Odd stands up and Trix Rabbit does as well, the latter livid with Odd's involvement. Trix gives Odd a Headbutt, backing Odd up and allowing the General Mills character to hit the ropes. Trix Rabbit hits the ropes…and runs into a Spinning Back Kick to the midsection. Trix is hunched over, and Odd hooks Trix's head and goes for the Spin Cycle!

…

…

…

But Trix Rabbit twists out of it, holding onto Odd's arm and then pulling Odd in for a Suplex! Trix tries to parlay the Suplex into a Trixbuster…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Odd gets back to his feet…and then executes a Sit-Out Gourdbuster!

"Sit-Out Front Suplex after the counter—shades of Odd's Lyoko pal Aelita!" Al references.

"That's the SECOND time you've brought her name up this telecast and that's two times too many," Cris deadpans.

"Actually, I brought her name up the first time and it was in reference to her crying," Ben admits.

"Oh, right. Well, that's okay," Cris chuckles. "But Al, you have no excuse."

"I'm calling the action! I'm filling the fans in on what they—"

"Oh, for the love of Gwen, shut up!" Cris cuts Al off.

"…Ulrich starting to get up…" Ben points out.

Odd sees his partner stirring…and then he sees Trix Rabbit stirring as well. Trix Rabbit lifts his head up while on his knees…and Odd goes for a Roundhouse Kick, but Trix Rabbit ducks it!

…

But Trix cannot duck the SECOND Roundhouse from Della Robbia!

"LASER ARROW!" Al calls the move.

Ulrich, standing back up to his feet, pulls Trix Rabbit onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, all while motioning for Della Robbia to stand on the top rope. As Odd climbs up, Ulrich gives Odd a Death Valley Driver! Ulrich then goes to Trix Rabbit's legs, holding them open as Odd stands on the top rope and looks at the fans, pointing at the open space between the rabbit's thighs. Odd grins…holds up an "X" over his head…

…

…

…

…leaps…

"And here comes the move that should be a DQ but isn't!" Ben telegraphs.

…

…

…and delivers the X Marks the Spot!

"X MARKS THE SPOT!" exclaims Al. "Right in the jewels of the rabbit!"

"And will there be a DQ called? OF COURSE NOT!" Cris protests. "OF COURSE!"

"Although, I have to admit…it takes MASSIVE balls to stick your head in a rabbit's testicles," Ben remarks.

"…NO ONE…needed to hear that…" Al blanched.

Odd stands up and proceeds to crotch chop like crazy, feeling fired up from the Diving Headbutt maneuver…and then he looks at Ulrich Stern, who nods at his partner, showing that it's time for another double team. Trix Rabbit comes up clutching his breadbasket…with Ulrich standing behind him and Odd in front ready to run the ropes.

"The X-Factors could be about to confirm their get-back from last week—about to get the better of the Cereal Killers here!" Al says.

"Trix, if you can hear me, PLEASE—"

_[If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_And find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes]_

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays)

"…Huh?" Cris blinks.

The X-Factors hear this music…and they both look towards the ramp in befuddlement, wondering why Jimmy Neutron's music is playing…

…

…

…and why the Boy Genius is standing on the stage staring at the two of them, wearing a pure white lab coat.

"Jimmy Neutron? What is he doing here NOW?" Al queries.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Ben adds.

"Well, Arkansas sure isn't too happy to see him," Al says.

"That's because he has a higher IQ than the entire state combined," Cris scoffs. "But, yeah, what's his purpose? Last time he was here, it was to ask a question of Little Mac and Otto Rocket…"

Jimmy Neutron pulls out a microphone from his lab coat pocket and clears his throat, Odd and Ulrich still wondering his reasons.

Jimmy speaks, "I solicit your clemency and your attention at this time! Outlandish Della Robbia and Ulrich Austere, if you will…" Jimmy chuckles at his own joke. "Yes, that would be ODD Della Robbia and Ulrich STERN, for those of you who did not decrypt my witticism, which I conjecture to be the _Panthera leo_'s allocation of you…"

"I understand completely!" Ben exclaims in good humor.

"…Jackass…" Al mumbles at Ben.

Ulrich motions for Jimmy to get to the point while Jimmy points to the big screen above him.

"If you scrutinize the video display terminal, you will find my raison d'être for being out here…" Jimmy says…

…

…

…as the 'Tron shows a drawing of a gray disk attached to a rope attached to the ceiling of a room.

"…What in the world that I saved?" Ben raises an eyebrow.

"…What is this?" Al wonders. Odd and Ulrich look at the drawing and shout the very same question at Jimmy.

"Is that supposed to be a ball sack?!" Odd yells.

Jimmy, hearing this, scowls…but he keeps composed and says, "This is a disk with a mass of 2.0 grams and a radius of 10 centimeters. The rotational inertia of the disk around its center is MR2 over 2. The disk is supported by a rope of negligible mass, and the rope is attached to the ceiling at one end, passing underneath the disk. The magnitude of the force FA necessary to hold the disk at rest is 9.8 Newtons. If at time zero this force is increased to 12 Newtons, causing the disk to accelerate upward…what will be the linear acceleration of the disk?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know this! I freaking know this! It's on the tip of my tongue!" Ben raises his hand as though he is in a classroom.

"You DO?" Cris asks.

"Hell no, Cris—I have no goddamn clue," Ben plainly admits.

"Gwendamn," Cris corrects.

Ben pauses. "…Right."

Odd and Ulrich have no clue either, both of them squinting and not believing what they're even looking at or hearing. The fans in the crowd are also confused, many "Huhs?" coming from the audience.

"Would either one of you like to remove the vapid and jejune expressions from your physiognomies and register a response?" Jimmy asks. "You may round it to four significant figures…"

"…Did he just ask them to take off their clothes?" Ben asks.

"…No, I don't think so…but he DOES want an answer," Cris says.

"Why is this happening during the middle of the match?!" Al questions. "That's the question I want answered!"

"…You want a response? I'll show you a response…" Ulrich says…

…as he responds to Jimmy's question with a middle finger, flipping the Boy Genius off!

"Oh, now THAT'S not nice! Would you do that to Mrs. Hertz at Kadic, Ulrich?" Ben asks.

"…He probably WOULD, actually," Al says. "But it's clear that he wants nothing to do with Neutron's physics…"

Odd kisses his hand and then turns around, showing his posterior to Neutron and then smacking his behind, the message clear here as well!

"And NOR does Odd!" Al states.

"This is what an education at Kadic Academy teaches young boys—Jean-Pierre Delmas, you should be ASHAMED!" Cris snaps.

Odd and Ulrich both redirect their attentions to Trix Rabbit, who is groggy and out on his feet. Odd hits the ropes…

"And now, Odd and Ulrich looking to finish…"

…

…

…

…and Odd rebounds into a kick to the abdomen from Tony the Tiger!

"…what they starte—HEY!" Al exclaims. "TONY'S BACK UP!"

Ulrich tries to aid his partner, but Trix Rabbit hits Ulrich with a Mat Slam onto the back of his head! Tony the Tiger, holding Odd up…

…

…

…plants him with a Frosted Flake Bomb!

"Jimmy's arrival and distraction allowed Tony the Tiger to RECOVER AND DELIVER THE FROSTED FLAKE BOMB!" Al hollers.

Tony stands up as Odd writhes in pain…and Trix Rabbit takes Ulrich again, this time Snapmaring him down to the canvas. Tony sees this and immediately knows what to do.

"OH! BALLGAME! BALLGAME!" Cris exclaims.

"He's been Snapped… Tony's Crackling…" Ben calls as Tony the Tiger hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tony the Tiger completes the Snap Crackle Pop onto Ulrich, drilling him in the mouth!

"CEREAL KILLERS WITH THE SNAP CRACKLE POP!" Al shouts. "COME ON!"

The crowd boos as Trix Rabbit covers the motionless Ulrich Stern, Jimmy Neutron still standing on the stage…and referee Scott Van Buren counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! The bell sounds as Trix Rabbit stands up and "Testify" plays!

"…MATE, BABY! CHECK AND MATE, HAHA!" Cris laughs. "CEREAL KILLERS WIN!"

"The Cereal Killers win thanks to, of all people and things, Neutron!" Al shouts.

"Here are your winners, Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger, the Cereal Killers!" Blader DJ declares as the fans are extremely unhappy.

"Last week it was the Cereal Killers intervening during a match to cost Ulrich a win over Kenny, and NOW, this week, Jimmy Neutron and his impromptu science quiz has screwed over BOTH of the X-Factors just as they were about to score revenge from LAST WEEK!" Al says.

"Go figure!" Ben chuckles.

Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger stand tall inside the ring, surveying their work and raising their arms, both of them wearing bloodthirsty grins. The Cereal Killers fist-bump with one another and exit the ring, leaving the Lyoko degenerates to grimace in agony.

"And to the Cereal Killers, victory is victory," Cris says. "You got the job done tonight. Congratulations! Job well done… I got my wish tonight: battered degenerates."

"Isn't that everybody's wish?" Ben chuckles.

"Everybody with a sliver of maturity," Cris answers with a chuckle of his own.

"Battered? Try 'robbed' or 'cheated', 'distracted'—"

"Not Tony or Trix's fault that they couldn't keep their eyes on the ball!" Cris tells Al. "That's just the Cereal Killers taking advantage of the dorks'—"

"My juncture out here is yet incomplete!" Jimmy shouts, cutting Cris off as the Cereal Killers are on the ramp starting to walk to the back and bask in their victory.

"And NOW what?!" Al queries as the fans boo even louder.

"…Well, he cut ME off—this MUST be important; I KNOW it for sure now," Cris says with assurance, taking no offense.

"_Panthera tigris_… _Lepus curpaeums…_" Jimmy addresses Tony and Trix. "Peradventure you might fare better than your adversaries in your query as you have inside the ring…"

Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger, not caring much for what Jimmy is getting at, try to walk on, ignoring the Nickelodeon star…

…

…but then, Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter walk onto the stage with matching lab coats of their own, standing right in front of the Cereal Killers and blocking their way.

"Uh-oh…" Cris murmurs.

"I did not request locomotion on your part; I requested COGITATION on your part—cogitation on the following…" Jimmy speaks. "What are TWO of the pancreatic hormones that regulate blood glucose levels?"

"Let me think, let me think, let me think…" Ben "ponders".

"What is Jimmy GETTING AT here?!" Al queries.

"He asked a question first!" Cris says. "And the Cereal Killers may not have a choice but to answer…"

Tony the Tiger and Trix Rabbit look at each other…then at Jimmy and his friends…then back at themselves…

"This has been studied in a plethora of vertebrates, and since you ARE vertebrates, you should be erudite in these things," Jimmy states. "Please respond…"

…

…

…

…and the Cereal Killers do respond…with fists to Dexter and Dmitri Petrovich!

"UH-OH! And the Cereal Killers striking first and answering questions later!" Al calls.

"Well, Tony and Trix Rabbit aren't exactly the scholarly kind of animals! I kind of saw this devolving!" Cris says.

"And Tony ramming Dmitri into the mini screen on the ramp!" Al shouts as Tony hits a Running Spinebuster into the Minitron on Petrovich!

Jimmy runs over to help Dmitri with clubbing blows to Tony's spine while Trix Rabbit Clotheslines Dexter on the stage! Trix stomps away at the CN Genius as he is down…

…

…

…

…but then suddenly, the Twinleaves rush in from behind and Barry and Kenny deliver a Double Hip Toss to Trix Rabbit, dropping him onto his back onto the stage!

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S THE TWINLEAVES! BARRY AND KENNY!" Al exclaims as the crowd boos immensely upon seeing them.

"IT'S THE BOYS FROM TWINLEAF TOWN HERE TO HAVE THEIR SAY!" Cris cheers. "GO BARRY! GO KENNY! SORRY, TRIX, BUT YOU KNOW WHERE MY ALLEGIANCES LIE!"

"We ALL do; trust me…" Al rolls his eyes.

"I guess the Twinleaf Trainer and Coordinator wanted to join in on the party!" Ben says.

Jimmy puts Tony the Tiger in a Double Chickenwing, allowing Dmitri some space to strike at Tony's skull. Dmitri hits two punches…before Tony Big Boots the face of Petrovich and frees an arm to Back Elbow Jimmy in the chin. Tony grabs Dmitri…and tosses him into Jimmy, causing Dmitri to Spear Jimmy Neutron to the stage!

"Tony the Tiger fending Jimmy and Dmitri off, but the Twinleaves are now headed HIS way!" Al calls as Barry and Kenny charge at him.

Tony Headbutts Barry, then Headbutts Kenny, knocking them both down. Tony tries to go on the attack, but both of the Twinleaves punch away at Tony's abdomen, doubling him over momentarily. Tony pie-faces Barry away and then grabs Kenny by the throat with both hands…

"The Kellogg's creation, the Breakfast Beast, not being easily overmatched—LOW BLOW BY BARRY!" Al exclaims as Barry hits a Low Blow on Tony the Tiger, bringing him down and forcing him to let go of Kenny!

"The REAL Blonde Bomb perhaps saving Kenny's bacon there!" says Ben.

Kenny recovers, along with Barry…and both of them grab Tony the Tiger by the head in an Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…

…and they deliver a Double Rolling Cutter onto the stage!

"OHHH! FACE-FIRST ONTO THE METAL STAGE!" Al shouts.

"THAT'S MY TWINLEAVES! OH YEAH!" Cris cheers.

"And now Jimmy and Dmitri rising to their feet over there…" Ben says.

Neutron and Petrovich both stand up, and Trix Rabbit stands up as well, clutching his back from the Double Hip Toss…and the Twinleaves run down the ramp and hit him with a Double Spear!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR! They're allowed to do that because I taught it to 'em! SPEAR!" Ben exclaims.

"A DOUBLE Spear in fact!" Cris says.

"The Twinleaves taking advantage of this situation with the Cereal Killers, leaving them laid out, the both of them!" Al calls.

Jimmy, Dexter and Dmitri reconvene…and Jimmy picks up his microphone, taking it with him down the ramp. Barry and Kenny are about to enter the ring, seeing Ulrich and Odd both in pain there…but Jimmy and his gang make it there first, and Dmitri, seeing Ulrich on one knee, DRILLS him with a Knee Trembler!

"OH! Knee Trembler!" Cris shouts. "What a STUPENDOUS knee to the dome that was!"

Jimmy nods and says, off-mic, "Well done, Dmitri…" …as the Twinleaves slowly enter the ring along with Neutron and his partners. Jimmy enters the ring, frowning profusely as Dexter picks Ulrich up, placing him in an Alabama Slam position…

"And we saw this last week—we saw Dexter use this move on Little Mac!" Al notes.

…

…

…

…and Dexter spins Ulrich around into a Belly-to-Belly Sit-Out Piledriver!

"INTO THE PILEDRIVER!" Al shouts over the booing crowd as Dexter grins at his deed. Jimmy applauds for him as well…before gesturing for both Dexter and Dmitri to put Odd in position for something else.

Dmitri and Dexter nod in affirmation…

…

…

…before lifting Odd up by his arms, one arm apiece.

"And we also saw THIS last week, I believe…" Ben comments.

"Yes, we did, and between Ulrich's head and Odd's spine, tonight is looking more and more like a HORRIBLE night to be a degenerate right now!" Cris says.

"We STILL don't know the purpose of these guys—they've got Della Robbia up now!" Al says…

…as Jimmy Neutron measures…

…

…

…

…

…and pushes Odd into the Double-Team Iconoclasm, swinging him downward to the canvas with authority!

"AND AGAIN WITH THAT AIDED ICONOCLASM!" Al exclaims. "Odd's spine BUCKLING, nearly SHATTERING upon impact!"

"These three geniuses just introduced Odd to the laws of gravity—what goes UP must CERTAINLY go down!" Cris says.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" chants ring in the Verizon® Arena, as Jimmy takes this opportunity to speak into the microphone.

"And now, Jim-Jam's got something to say…" Ben says.

"Jim-Jam's got some EXPLAINING to do!" Al states.

"Hey, only _I_ get to call him Jim-Jam—me and his dad; that's it," Ben scolds Al. "Learn your place, Michaels."

"Yeah, learn your Gwendamn place!" Cris shouts.

Jimmy looks at the X-Factors in the ring and the Cereal Killers outside of it…and he says, still with a frown, "Verbiage cannot requisitely chronicle how despondent I am feeling right now… Are you cozening me? I restate, are you COZENING me?! I understand that, when I performed this cerebral appraisal last week, it may have been too unfathomable to pass. With this in mind, I specifically made THIS assessment more facile!"

"How does he figure THAT? How did he make this EASIER?!" Al shouts.

"I issued my quizzes to TANDEMS, such that they may consult EACH OTHER on the questions!" Jimmy explains. "They could have worked together to answer! It isn't allowed on standardized exams in schools, but I allowed it here! I WELCOMED it here! And yet…they STILL…FAILED! ALL OF THEM FAILED!"

The crowd boos over Jimmy's tirade as Barry and Kenny, crouching over Ulrich, both yell in his ears, "You hear that, Stern? You FAILED! You and Della Robbia FAILED!"

"Della Robbia and Stern—I even voluntarily GAVE them the necessary magnitude to keep the disk at rest! That's ONE FEWER CALCULATION to make!" Jimmy shouts. "And the tiger and the rabbit—I only asked for TWO of the hormones! ONLY TWO! And they couldn't even name ONE!" Jimmy pulls part of his hair in frustration…

…while Barry goes on a rampage on Ulrich with Elbow Drop after Elbow Drop after Elbow Drop, executing a Barry Barrage while Jimmy is speaking!

Jimmy looks at Odd and says, "1.4667 meters per second squared… THAT is the linear acceleration of the disk…" Then he looks up the ramp to the Cereal Killers' prone bodies and says, "Insulin…somatostatin…and you could have said glucagon as well…"

Kenny joins in on the assault on Ulrich with Knee Drops to the forehead.

"…This is a very doleful day for ALL of tag team wrestling…but perchance it can be salvaged…because I have one final question…" Jimmy says…then turning his head to look at the Twinleaves in the ring with him. "…and it's for you two, Barry and Kenny…"

Suddenly the crowd perks its ears, some of them cheering lightly as the Twinleaves stop in their tracks and, with somewhat petrified looks on their faces, turn around to look at Jimmy.

"Uhhhhhh-ohhhhh…" Ben reacts.

"Jimmy… Jimmy, I don't like where this is going…" Cris fears. "Jimmy, I get that you're upset, but there's no need to take this out on THEM…"

"Kenny and Barry, most likely noticing the trend here, look VERY perturbed right now, and perhaps they should be!" Al says.

Barry and Kenny try to wave Jimmy off desperately, not wanting to be the next to participants in his experiment…but Dexter and Dmitri cut off their means of escape, leaving the Twinleaves no choice.

"I want you two to HEARKEN…CIRCUMSPECTLY…and MULL OVER your answer…before reciting it to me…" Jimmy instructs the Twinleaves, who are both closing their eyes and expecting the worst.

"Jimmy, no! Jimmy, NO! JIMMY!" Cris pleads.

"The Twinleaves picked up on Jimmy and company's scraps, but they may be joining the body count quite soon!" says Al.

"I can't bear to watch!" Ben shrieks, covering his eyes and dreading what the Twinleaves are about to undergo.

"JIMMY!" Cris begs again…to no avail.

Barry and Kenny, with no choice, listen for Jimmy's question.

…

…

…

…

"WHAT…IS TWO PLUS TWO?" Jimmy asks.

The crowd performs a collective double-take at this question, and Barry opens one single eye, shocked himself by the query. Kenny pinches himself, not believing this to be happening. Jimmy, meanwhile, still awaits their answer.

"…You've gotta be kidding me…" Al shakes his head in bewilderment. "You've GOTTA be kidding me… THAT'S… THAT'S their question? THAT'S IT?! The X-Factors get something in physics, the Cereal Killers get advanced biology…and the Twinleaves get TWO PLUS TWO?!"

"He DID say he was making his questions easier, Al!" Cris says with a grin.

"…You've gotta be KIDDING ME right now…" Al reiterates.

…

Jimmy rolls up his lab coat sleeve…revealing his Rookie Revolution armband, matching the ones on Kenny and Barry's arms as well. Then the crowd boos even LOUDER, starting to piece together the implications. "Take your time, Twinleaves…but for the love of every deity in this realm, give me the CORRECT answer…"

"You're telling me…that—that—Jimmy's basically giving the Twinleaves a free ride!" Al shouts. "He's—ah, damn it! He's basically helped the Twinleaves get the jump on the Cereal Killers and the X-Factors as well!"

"Rookie Revolutionaries ALWAYS stick together, through thick and thin, baby!" Cris exclaims. "Right, Ben?"

"…You're not wrong…" Ben says, after a momentary pause.

Kenny and Barry look at each other…both wearing the cheesiest grins imaginable…

…

…

…and Barry eventually says, "Four! It's four! The answer is four!"

Kenny adds, "Two plus two is four!"

"This is ridiculous…" Al groans.

"This is delightful!" Cris cheers.

Jimmy looks at the Twinleaves…with eyes like a game show host, instilling uncertainly into Barry and Kenny's hearts, as though to make them question their own answer. A small bead of sweat appears on Barry's neck…

…

…

…

…

…but then Jimmy smirks. "That…is…CORRECT!"

"YEAH! YES! THE TWINLEAVES GOT IT RIGHT! THEY GOT THE QUESTION RIGHT!" Cris jumps for joy at the announce table.

"Hooray for them!" Ben claps…as Dmitri and Dexter clap as well inside the ring.

"Ugh… Yeah, what a proud moment—they know BASIC MATH. Where's their complimentary cookie?" Al dryly says.

The Twinleaves celebrate with high-fives to each other as the crowd boos immensely for the display, finding none of it humorous whatsoever. Jimmy maintains his grin and says, "It warms my aortas and ventricles to know that there is at least ONE tag team with nourished and functional encephalons. However, with that being said, one _passer domesticus _does not make spring. There is still much travail to be done…and ALL areas of Fiction Wrestling and CCW shall be predisposed to our crusade. In the matter of the X-Factors and the Cereal Killers…I endorse YOU, Barry and Kenny, in your plight against them, while Dmitri Petrovich, Dexter and I…THE BRAIN TRUST…progress in our mission against OTHER individuals. Our epistle to the entire Multiverse is as lucid as the purest of quartz…"

Jimmy places his fingers to the sides of his head, pointing to both of his temples…and Dexter and Dmitri mimic this motion themselves, the crowd hissing and jeering all the way.

"Mind…over…matter…" Jimmy says…before putting down his microphone.

"The Brain Trust…" Al says. "Jimmy Neutron, Dmitri Petrovich, Dexter—the Brain Trust…helping the Twinleaves—wait a minute…come on now…!"

Al is upset even further…as Jimmy Neutron begins to pick Ulrich Stern up…

…

…

…but then Kenny steps in and shakes his head, saying, "Nonono! Let US! Let US!" Kenny points to himself and his partner, the also eager Barry.

"Jimmy wants to add an exclamation point to that message…but I think Barry and Kenny want to add a message of their own!" Ben says.

Jimmy lets go of Ulrich, leaving Kenny and Barry to deal with him. Jimmy, Dmitri and Dexter, the christened Brain Trust, leave the ring…

…

…

…while Barry puts Ulrich in a Standing Headscissors and Kenny starts climbing to the top rope!

"Oh boy! OH BOY! HERE IT COMES!" Cris giddily says.

"As if they haven't picked up the scraps enough!" Al yells.

Kenny reaches the top rope…and Barry puts Ulrich in Palmer Bomb position…allowing Kenny to grab Stern's head…

…

…

…

…

…and the Twinleaves nail the Pokémonstrosity!

"POKÉMONSTROSITY SCORES!" Ben exclaims.

"This whole thing started out awesome, and it's ended up HAWESOME!" Cris declares.

"Damn vultures…" Al shakes his head.

Barry and Kenny stand tall in the ring, the only ones standing as the Cereal Killers are still down and the X-Factors are down as well…and Kenny crouches into an HBK-like pose, while Barry raises his arms over his head. Kenny exclaims, "HAWESOMESAUCEEEEEEEEEEES!" at the top of his lungs, drawing a loud and massive level of boos for the Twinleaves.

"Barry and Kenny owe Neutron and his buddies with an assist for this…and unfortunately, Cris is right—the Rookie Revolution DOES, in fact, stick together…" Al scowls.

"Don't hate!" Ben laughs.

"So, Kenny and Barry stand tall, Jimmy Neutron sends a message… Ben? You ready to make this an RR sweep of goodness and greatness?" Cris asks.

"Actually, I'm about to head backstage and get dressed for exactly that," Ben says. "I wish I could call the rest of the show with you guys, but, you know…duty calls. Hopefully you learned enough from me in the last hour and a half to put together some great commentary for the main event and the match before that. Right?"

"Most certainly, Champ! Thank you for your generous contribution tonight!" Cris says. "Gwen knows what we would've done without ya!"

"Heheh…yeah…" Ben responds. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Ben removes his headset and leaves up the entrance ramp, stepping over Trix Rabbit on the way there. The Twinleaves leave the ring behind Ben as well, the latter patting Barry and Kenny on their backs on the way backstage.

"…Good riddance…" Al grumbles. "It is my SINCEREST hope that tonight I'll get to call Ben Tennyson getting Gored tonight by Wolf Hawkfield in our main event matchup of the evening…"

"Not gonna happen!" Cris cuts in.

"But before that, we have one more match, and it's _Ozone 37_ winner versus _Nevermore _near-winner—Tommy Pickles versus Don Flamenco! The _All Grown Up!_ character faces the Suave Spaniard who almost became Infinity Champion 12 nights ago. That contest, ladies and gentlemen, is up next."

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from commercial break, cameras are stationed in the Doc Louis Productions locker room with Doc Louis and his entire clientele.

"So it's official…" Doc Louis says, biting into his chocolate bar. "_Pandemonium_, Aran Ryan's FIRST-EVER defense of the CCW Universal Championship, the Belt that HE elevated with the PREMIER Jackpot Briefcase cash-in at _Nevermore_…taking on the man he took that Title from, one Daniel Kuso—did you hear about the hot water he's got himself in?"

Aran tilts his head and chuckles. "I hear there's a lot of money hanging over his head, fella…"

"Two million dollars a lot, to be exact," Doc nods. "But you know, he's got some friends. He's got backup behind him—Digital Generation X! They're keeping the kid's back covered through the wee hours of night. Admirable… So Dan's not going to have to worry about the bounty after all, is he?"

Aran chuckles again, "Guess not—I guess not…"

"Good…" Doc grins. "Let me personally take this time then to say, from the bottom of my heart…if they can all hear me…THANK YOU. Thank you, Takeru Takaishi. Thank you, Kari Kamiya. Thank you, Cody Hida. Thank you, Yolei Inoue. And thank you, Henry Wong. Thank EACH and EVERY one of you for keeping Dan Kuso safe, sound, and healthy…and I hope that you can continue to do that for the next 16 days. Make sure he gets plenty of food and water; make sure that he takes his vitamins; make sure he gets at least ten hours of sleep a night; make sure that he takes regular showers and that he doesn't even run out of toilet paper. And make sure that Dan Kuso is FOCUSED…because it will be my boy Aran Ryan's pleasure to have a 100% sound in mind, body and spirit Dan Kuso at _Pandemonium _in his first Title defense…and beat Dan Kuso in Chicago YET…AGAIN."

The live crowd boos for this assertion as Doc Louis grins and Aran Ryan beats his chest and hollers at the top of his lungs.

"Because once that happens…there will BE no dispute about my Irish gem, the Celtic Clubber as the GREATEST of the Secondary Champions…or better…the Secondary WORLD Champion…" Doc says.

Aran looks at the Universal Championship in his hands…and smiles, raising it over his head as Doc dubs him with this name.

"Now, Aran…on a different subject…" Doc says, "I had a question to ask you. Give me your HONEST answer… Do you Believe?"

Aran raises an eyebrow as Doc poses this question to him. "…Do I Believe?" Aran repeats. "Heh… Believe in what? What am I supposed to believe in: lousy kindergarteners?"

Doc chuckles. "Aran baby, let me tell you something… Before this Combine Cup started, I told EVERYBODY, I told EVERY TEAM INVOLVED in the tournament…that whosoever takes home that Combine Cup Trophy was signing their name for an ass-whooping like none other at _Pandemonium_. I said that whoever wins wouldn't have a shot in HELL at toppling my Forces of Nature. And no matter what I've said, no matter what Soda Pop and Bald Bull have DONE…those two little boys STILL want to tell the world to BELIEVE in them. And those people that they're telling to believe are INDULGING these outcries like a flock of geese." Doc frowns…and then shakes his head. "No more. No more… No more 'Believing' in those Dragon Kids. The 'Believing' ENDS next week, because next week, young little Max and young little Enrique are going to be in a match…but not just ANY kind of match…"

"What kind of match, Doc?" Aran inquires.

Doc bites into his chocolate bar. "…A HANDICAP Match…" Doc answers.

Aran hears this and grins from beyond ear to ear, laughing out loud. "Oh-ho-ho! You're turning ALL OF US loose on those kids? Hahaha! I hope Soda and Bull have no problem sharing because I just might lose myself and hog up all o' their blood with my fists and shillelagh! Hahahahaha!"

"No, no… Aran, you misunderstood me," Doc states. "See…it's not going to be the Dragon Kids against you and the Forces…because the DRAGON KIDS are going to have the man advantage in that Handicap Match."

"Eh?" Aran scratches his head.

"You heard me," Doc nods. "It's going to be BOTH of the Dragon Kids, in the ring at the same time, able to double-team, not having to tag in and out whatsoever…against ONE MEMBER of the Forces of Nature…the Russian Giant…the man who's TALLER than both of the Dragon Kids combined…the man who's HEAVIER than both of the Dragon Kids combined… It's Max and Enrique versus Soda Popinski…alone."

Aran wears a now unreadable expression on his face, though Doc can tell he comprehends. Doc continues, "Think about this, Aran baby… What chances do the Dragon Kids have against BOTH of the Forces of Nature…when they won't even be able to beat ONE of the Forces of Nature? THAT is why I say that the Believing ends next week, because after what Soda Popinski does, after he MANHANDLES those two Hispanic half-pints…NO ONE will be able to even STOMACH believing in those two soon-to-be corpses."

Aran slowly nods as these words begin to sink into his brain. "I see… Heheheh… It's brilliant, Doc…" Aran then smacks himself in the head. "Brilliant!"

"Haha… I know," Doc agrees, biting into his chocolate bar. "And it's going to be a true Two-on-One the whole way. They'll be able to fight under Tornado Rules! I'm going to give Max and Enrique all of the rope they need…all of the rope they need to hang themselves, just like they hung themselves when they won that Combine Cup in the first place. I promise you, I promise the WORLD, that on _Ozone 39_, everybody is going to see beyond a SHADOW of a doubt that when it comes to the Dragon Kids versus Forces of Nature, it's not a matter of 'belief'… It's a matter of FACT. And the fact is, the Dragon Kids…are fighting a losing battle."

Doc chuckles as he finishes his chocolate bar, throwing the wrapper in the nearby trash bin while Aran Ryan sits back in his chair in the locker room, relaxing as he prepares to watch the rest of the show.

* * *

{Commercial Break}

("Realeza" by Mariachi Real de Mexico plays)

"A very clear message from Doc Louis there—not only regarding Dan Kuso and the Universal Championship contest with Aran Ryan but also the Dragon Kids…and I believe a challenge has been issued for next week!" Al says.

"Dragon Kids versus Soda Popinski, two-on-one? Well, I know who I'M betting on! Next week, Doc Louis is right – the Believing bandwagon of those two PBS small fries ends for good!" Cris comments. "We ALL should know that those kids can't beat Soda and Bull both. Now we're going to see that they can't even handle ONE of them!"

Don Flamenco makes his way down to the ring, a rose in his mouth as he spreads his arms and flaps them in front of his face, the flag of Spain dropping over the 'Tron behind him as he enters. Don wears a smarmy grin on his face, the crowd receiving him with boos as he appears.

"This is the penultimate match of _Ozone 38_, and it is scheduled for one fall!" Blader DJ says as the bell rings. "Introducing first, from Madrid, Spain, weighing 239 pounds, Don Flamenco!"

"At _CCW Nevermore_, Don Flamenco came within a fraction of defeating Liu Kang for the Infinity Championship, using his genetically recreated clone of Princess Kitana, El Hija de Edenia, to try and get inside Liu Kang's head," Al says. "Liu Kang did yield a fall by disqualification, but the Shaolin would of course retain his gold. Now Don Flamenco looks to get on a winning track tonight with a victory over a rising star in Tommy Pickles, who's coming off of some interesting affairs in Total Championship Wrestling as of late."

"They haven't released Tommy yet? Hmph…guess Christian Din didn't get my emails—I keep insisting that the kid's not worth it, but I guess Din just wants to give Pickles a free space for him to fail in," Cris remarks.

"Didn't you RR guys disassociate yourselves with Christian Din…or the other way around, even?" Al asks.

"We did, but that was Cris Collinsworth the commentator and Fiction Wrestling aficionado emailing Din, not Cris Collinsworth the Voice of the RR," Cris says. "It was strictly a business email. Just because I send business emails doesn't mean I like the people I send them to. You should know from the emails I send you regularly, Al."

"Right," Al rolls his eyes and sighs. "…At least Ben's gone so I can focus all of my energies on calling this match right here."

_[**The blind stares of a million pairs of eyes**_

**_Looking hard but won't realize_**

**_That they'll never see the P!_ **_]_

("Can't C Me" by Tupac plays)

Tommy Pickles comes down to the ring wearing a pair of black sunglasses with purple rims, a confident smirk on his face as he slowly raises both of his open hands, pointer fingers curled as he showcases his awesomeness to the crowd. The fans give him a mixed, but mostly positive, reaction as Tommy walks down the ring and puts his sunglasses on a young eight-month-old child in the front row before running up the steel steps and entering the ring.

"And his opponent," says Blader DJ, "fighting out of Los Angeles, California, weighing 232 pounds, Tommy Pickles!"

"Last week, Tommy Pickles defeated Brad Carbunkle via Backslide in a competitive and impressive opening contest on _Ozone 37_; now, tonight he looks to keep up the momentum against Don Flamenco who proved himself as a very adept competitor at _Nevermore_—he earned the Infinity Champion's COMPETITIVE respect in the least," Al says.

"Because that's SO valuable coming from Liu Kang…" Cris scoffs.

"Tommy, as we mentioned before, coming off of TCW affairs, defeated Jesse Alvarez at the TCW-PCUW Supershow Night Two," Al mentions. "He's in the middle of a war between those two companies right now, in fact, but tonight it's not about company warfare. Tonight, it's about picking up a big win here in a CCW ring."

"Which will NOT happen tonight—in fact, I'm calling it: Don Flamenco wins in five minutes," Cris predicts. "Maybe even LESS than that. Just think – we could have seen Brad Carbunkle on this show, but NO, we just HAVE TO have Tommy here! Yay…"

"Well, regardless, these fans sure seem happy to see Tommy wrestling—I think that win over Bradley really opened a lot of eyes; more and more people are taking to the videographer and former Rugrat of Nick fame," Al says.

The bell sounds as Tommy and Don circle one another. Tommy takes Don in a Rear Waist Lock, using his agility early on. Tommy brings Don down with a Rear Waist Lock Takedown and controls Don's back early. Don sits on his posterior and grabs at Tommy's wrist, transferring into a Wrist Lock on the mat. With Tommy prone, Don hangs onto Tommy's arm…but Tommy forward rolls and turns it into a Wrist Lock of his own. Tommy Irish Whips Don into the ropes and goes for a Dropkick, but Don hangs onto the ropes. Don tries to pursue Tommy off of the missed Dropkick…but Tommy snaps right back up and Dropkicks Don in the face! The crowd pops as Don moves into a corner and Tommy delivers three left hands to the face and then three Knife Edge Chops…before Don fires with a Leg Kick to Tommy's left thigh. Don kicks his way out of the corner before hitting a European Uppercut, bringing Tommy to a knee. Don goes for a Suplex…

…

…but Tommy blocks it and breaks free, hitting Don with a Body Slam! Tommy hits the ropes, and Don ducks under. Tommy rebounds off of the opposite ropes…

…

…and Flamenco hits Tommy with an Inverted Atomic Drop! Don smirks and adds to his offense with a hard Slap across Tommy's face!

"OHHH! Yeah, THAT'S going to hurt!" Cris laughs. "Don Flamenco, the good-looking Spanish ladies man, ruining his OPPONENT'S good looks!"

Don hits the ropes himself…

…

…

…and goes for a Clothesline, but Tommy Pickles ducks it and delivers a Spin-Out Powerbomb! The crowd pops as Tommy crouches down…and slaps Don Flamenco in the face himself as Don is on his back!

"OH MAN! Tit for tat, pudding for fat!" Al quips. "Tommy returning the favor from the earlier slap!"

Tommy grins…holds his open hand up over his head…and signals to Don, "You can't see me!" The crowd says it too as Tommy hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and Tommy delivers the Five-Knuckle Shuffle!

"And the Five-Knuckle Shuffle connects!" Al calls.

"Ugh… CUCK FENA!" Cris exclaims in disgust.

"Tommy Pickles ROLLING through here—he might be able to close the book on this early!" Al says as Tommy measures Don Flamenco, waiting for him to get to his feet.

…

…

Tommy puts Don in a Fireman's Carry, looking for the Photo Finish…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Don Flamenco manages to escape Tommy's clutches and roll to the outside!

"Looking for the Photo Finish, but Flamenco wise enough to escape and take a powder on the outside," Al calls.

"Flamenco may've been caught a little off-guard—much like Carbunkle was last week against this guy…" Cris says. "I'm sure that in a few moments though, things will fall back into place and Flamenco will achieve the upper hand…I hope!"

Flamenco, frustrated, takes a walk around the ring with hands on his hips, pondering a change in strategy as Tommy Pickles taunts inside the ring. Don scowls at Tommy's antics before going to the apron…

…

…and dropping back down, refusing to return to the squared circle.

"Don taking his time…" Cris says as referee Jim Kawaguchi tries to tell Don to return to the ring to continue the match, not liking Don's stalling.

Don goes back to the apron…

…

…

…and Tommy pursues him, but Don leaves the apron and goes to the outside once again, drawing loud boos. Tommy frowns as the referee tries to order Don to reenter the ring as the crowd is getting restless…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then, Brad Carbunkle runs into the ring from the crowd and, from behind Tommy, K-Owns him in the back of the head!

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HE—BRAD CARBUNKLE!" Al exclaims as the crowd boos even louder.

"THE FUTURE'S HERE!" Cris shouts.

"THE FUTURE JUST K-OWNED TOMMY PICKLES AND REFEREE JIM KAWAGUCHI DIDN'T SEE A BIT OF IT!" Al yells. "Brad's BITTERNESS over Tommy getting a match tonight and not HIM just took over the man! Come on!"

"Brad wasn't going to just sit back and let Tommy get his one-on-one match without a hitch!" says Cris.

"And now look at Don Flamenco—NOW he's MORE THAN happy to get back in the ring; OF COURSE!" Al rolls his eyes.

Don Flamenco rolls back inside the ring while Brad Carbunkle is outside of the ring hiding behind the ring apron across the squared circle. Tommy Pickles is unmoving in the ring and the referee Jim Kawaguchi is bewildered by Tommy's condition. Don looks at his downed foe…shrugs…picks him up over his shoulder…

…

…

…

…and hits the Reumatismo!

"Reumatismo Backbreaker!" Al calls.

"I DID say Don would win in five minutes; we're about three minutes in, and it looks like…"

Don covers Tommy, and the referee reluctantly counts 1…

"…check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…3! The bell rings as more boos ensue and "Realeza" plays.

"…mate!" Cris calls. "Checkmate! I was right!"

"Don Flamenco wins thanks to a sour Brad Carbunkle," Al says.

"Here is your winner, Don Flamenco!" Blader DJ announces as Don demands that he has his hand raised. Referee Jim Kawaguchi obliges, and slowly Brad emerges from his hiding space…

…

…

…

…and enters the ring and K-Owns Don Flamenco!

"I can't believe—OH MY GOSH!" Al gasps. "BRAD…! NOW he just K-Owned Don Flamenco!"

"Okay, THAT I don't know how to explain," Cris says.

"Don Flamenco was getting declared this match's winner, and the same man who practically handed him the victory just knocked him out in one blow!" Al says.

Brad sneers at the downed Don Flamenco…

…

…

…

…before covering him and hooking a leg, screaming at the referee to "COUNT!"

"Now what—now Brad's telling Kawaguchi to count…?! Count what?! There's no match going on here!" says Al in confusion.

As referee Jim Kawaguchi communicates this to Brad, Carbunkle gets up and screams in the official's face, "COUNT FOR ME OR I'LL K-OWN YOUR ASS AS WELL! DO IT!" Brad brandishes his elbow in front of the ref, intimidating him into obedience. Brad covers Don Flamenco once again…

…

…

…

…and the referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…3!

"…mate," Cris commentates the "fall".

"That wasn't even an actual match!" Al says.

"To Brad Carbunkle, it is," Cris says. "It's the closest he's got to an actual match, anyway…which is a damn shame if you ask me…"

Brad then yells for the referee to raise his hand, though referee Jim Kawaguchi is hesitant…and Brad cocks his elbow once again, forcing Jim to oblige and raise Brad's hand in "victory". Brad then leaves the ring and goes to the timekeeper's desk where he quickly snatches a microphone. Brad shouts, "Here…is the winner…of the match…that YOU PEOPLE…SHOULD HAVE PAID TO SEE IN THE FIRST PLACE…'THE…FUTURE…' BRAD…CARBUNKLE!" Brad throws his mic back down at the timekeeper Mickey MacElroy and raises his arm over his head, soaking in a massive amount of boos.

"Brad Carbunkle completely commandeering Tommy's match, and then…making a 'match' of his own—"

"It's the match Brad SHOULD HAVE HAD in the first place!" Cris asserts, cutting Al off. "Brad Carbunkle was forced to sit on the sidelines while Tommy got to compete, and if you think the Future was going to let that slide, you have another thing coming, morons! Brad Carbunkle was and is a pissed-off young man tonight…but in his mind, he's walking away with a victory, and that's what matters."

"It won't even be recorded in any record books…" Al says. "That wasn't sanctioned or anything!"

"Point is, Brad wins and Tommy loses! Just the way it should be!" Cris remarks.

Tommy Pickles slowly comes to inside the ring, teeth gritted and a livid look adorning his face while Brad Carbunkle backs up the ramp, proud of himself.

* * *

Backstage, Wolf Hawkfield is in his ring gear, almost done warming up with a few last-minute arm curls.

"Speaking of losers!" Cris says.

"It's the Canadian Badass… Kicking off the show, Wolf Hawkfield wanted Ben Tennyson; tonight, in our _Ozone _main event, he will GET Ben Tennyson," Al says. "Ben avoided the Gore at _Nevermore_; will he be so fortunate tonight? Your answer is coming up in our main attraction…NEXT!"

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

"_CCW Pandemonium_, again, in sixteen nights in Chicago, Illinois at the Allstate Arena," Al Michaels says. "We know some of the matches on our card for the PPV—the Dragon Kids, CCW Combine Cup Winners, will take on the Forces of Nature for the CCW World Tag Team Championship, and during the commercial break, it was confirmed that, next week on _Ozone 39_, Max and Enrique will face Soda Popinski in a Two-on-One Handicap Match! No tags required, both of the Dragon Kids legal at the same time…but they'll be up against a man who is taller and heavier than both of the kids COMBINED."

"Doc Louis said that next week, no one will even STOMACH Believing in the Dragon Kids," Cris says. "I say that the Believing bandwagon is going to get run over by an eighteen-wheeler—a Putin-endorsed eighteen-wheeler! Can't wait to see those kids get thrown around by one man."

"And also set for _Pandemonium_, the CCW Females Championship will be defended as well as current Champion Gwen Tennyson…will face both Aelita and Jenny Wakeman in a Triple Threat Match, one fall to a finish for the gold, and after _XX 18_'s events, now more than ever, Gwen's opponents want to make sure that the Alpha Bitch DOESN'T get her way like she did at the expenses of our Commissioner James Gordon and Jonathan Ellis our commentator," Al says. "And speaking of Jonathan, to give you all a quick update on his condition right now, he IS stable… He's not mobile; he's still bedridden, but he is in stable condition and breathing and alive and we are very, very thankful for that and we wish him the speediest of recoveries most certainly—Jeremy with him as well, making sure that his brother is okay. Hopefully we'll see the twins back on CCW programming soon."

"Our thoughts and prayers do go out to Jonathan, our own Gemini Genius," Cris nods in respect.

…

_[I…_

_I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line in the sand is drawn and I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason to set me off_

_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_And you don't wanna clash_

_'Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash!_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_And this warning's your last!_

_Just cross my path and I'll drop you fast!_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_…A badass!_

_…_

_…'Cause I'm a badass!_

_…_

_…A badass!_

_…_

_A badass!]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

For the second time in the evening, the lights go Maple Leaf red as Wolf Hawkfield, determined and ready, makes his way down to the ring, pointing to nearby fans and then pointing to the ring, signaling that he's about to make it his own territory. The Canadian then smacks his thigh as he stands onstage, crouches down…and moves his fists across his body as a machinegun, trigging white jets of pyro behind him, a Canadian effect with the red lighting evident…and then, with one forward thrust, a HUGE white blast goes off!

The bell rings as the crowd is electric, some of the fans holding up signs that read, "GORE! GORE! GORE!" and "BEWARE OF THE WOLF".

"This match is your _CCW Ozone 38_ main event of the evening!" Blader DJ declares. "It is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring first, from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, weighing 295 pounds, Wolf Hawkfield!"

"Wolf's been waiting all night, chomping at the BIT to get Ben Tennyson in the ring with him, and tonight he is getting his wish," says Al. "Ever since narrowly losing at _Nevermore_ to the Tenth Wonder, he has been even hungrier than ever to prove himself as a top dog here in CCW, and he's made that Canadian Badass moniker really stick to him, and he's proven it week after week—last week, he even wanted to compete TWICE in one night!"

"Yeah, and where'd THAT land him?" Cris derisively asks. "You say he's been chomping at the bit; I say he's bitten off more than he can chew here. Our Champion's had his number since even BEFORE _Nevermore_ and he hasn't let go of it since. Expect the Best in the Universe to shine right here."

"You may think so, but as I've already stated, Wolf has been looking forward to this and NOTHING BUT this all evening long while Ben Ten's been lounging here and stuffing his face with junk food and beer," Al says. "There is no doubt in my mind that Hawkfield is mentally prepared for this!"

"But so is our Magnus Champion of the World!" Cris insists.

Wolf Hawkfield stands in a corner of the ring, raising both arms and roaring to the skies as he looks up the ramp and waits for his opponent…

…

_[I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war…_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge…_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a heeeeeroooo to save me now_

_I need a hero_

_(Save me now!)_

_I need a heeeeeroooo to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)]_

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

Thunderous boos engulf the Verizon® Arena as Ben Tennyson, now in his own ring gear, saunters onto the stage with Magnus Championship around his waist. Ben throws up a Legend Killer pose as green pyrotechnic rain flows behind him, the Tenth Wonder soaking it in and then walking down the ramp wearing his signature arrogant grin. Ben points to his Omnitrix and says, "NOW it's Hero Time!"

"And his opponent," Blader DJ says over the incessant booing, "from Bellwood, Illinois, weighing 238 pounds, he is the self-professed Best in the Universe and the current CCW Magnus Champion, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

"After giving us his ALL on commentary, Ben Ten is READY for WRESTLING action tonight on _Ozone 38_!" Cris says.

"Yeah, he gave us his all—and it GAVE US ALL HEADACHES," Al states. "Well, except for his favorite sycophant in you, but other than that he's been nothing useful in the way of analysis and broadcasting. Now he faces Wolf Hawkfield in a match he's shrugged off for the entire evening like he's got it in the bag!"

"He DOES have it in the bag! He's the Best in the Universe!" Cris asserts.

"And we have yet to know STILL who Ben Tennyson is going to name as his opponent at _Pandemonium_," Al says. "But we do know that the person will NOT be Wolf Hawkfield, which of course has ANGERED the CCW faithful and, most of all, Hawkfield himself. But that isn't going to stop Wolf from making sure Ben leaves in two pieces, split in half by the Gore, Gore, Gore…"

Ben Tennyson, inside the ring, poses on the middle rope in a corner, raising his CCW Magnus Championship in his right hand and checking his own reflection in the prize.

…

But then his music stops…and Blader DJ checks his microphone.

"Whoa, hang on! Hang on, guys! May I have your attention? …May I have your attention please?" Blader DJ tries to get the attention of the building.

Ben looks at Blader DJ and asks, "What is it?" peeved about his entrance being cut short as Ben dismounts from the turnbuckle.

"What could be so important that Ben Tennyson has to cut his entrance down?" Cris complains.

"Ladies and gentlemen…I have just received word…" Blader DJ begins, "…

"…

"…

"…

"**…that this match…is for the CCW Magnus Championship!**"

"**_WHAAAAT?!_**" Cris shrieks.

The crowd EXPLODES into cheers as Wolf Hawkfield's expression turns from feral and focused…to ferocious, fired up, and happy as ever! Ben Ten's expression, though, is the exact opposite! Ben's eyes nearly pop out of his head as his mouth is agape as he stares at Blader DJ, not believing what he's heard!

"**_THAT'S_ WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT, CRIS! THAT'S WHAT! THE CCW MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP IS NOW ON THE LINE!**" Al exclaims. "**REMEMBER GORDON'S EDICT TWO WEEKS AGO: THAT TITLE IS ON CALL SO LONG AS BEN IS REPRESENTING CCW, AND TONIGHT THAT IS BEING ENFORCED! AND JUST LOOK AT OUR CHAMPION SQUIRM!**"

As the referee is trying to take Ben's Title from his hand, Ben snaps at him, keeping the Belt in his hands and angrily shouting obscenity after obscenity at Kenny Cashew, raging immensely over the CCW Magnus Championship being at stake in this _Ozone _main event!

"GORDON'S NOT EVEN HERE! HELL, GORDON'S NOT EVEN CONSCIOUS! HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN?! HOW IS THIS ALLOWED?!" Cris protests.

"GORDON MADE THIS MATCH BEFORE _XX 18_, BEFORE WHAT GWEN DID TO HIM! HE PLANNED IT IN ADVANCE, AND IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME IF HE PLANNED THIS TO BE A TITLE DEFENSE IN ADVANCE AS WELL!" Al says.

"BUT BEN DOESN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW?!" Cris shouts.

"GORDON WARNED THAT HE MIGHT NOT GET NOTICE UNTIL RIGHT BEFORE THE BELL!" Al reminds Cris.

Eventually, after much tugging and pulling, Ben coughs up the Magnus Title to referee Kenny Cashew, who holds it above his head to signify what is being contested for in this match, and Wolf Hawkfield stomps on the canvas menacingly to get the Little Rock fans as amped up as he is!

"AND IF WOLF HAWKFIELD WAS READY BEFORE, HE'S CONSUMED RIGHT NOW! HE IS GOING TO STOP AT NOTHING TO GORE TENNYSON—**AND HERE WE GO!**" Al announces as the bell sounds to start the match!

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING—BEEEEEEEN!" Cris cries…

…as Wolf Hawkfield runs into Ben Ten with a wicked Clothesline! Ben gets up and walks into a Back Elbow to the face, then stands and gets picked up and rammed into a corner back-first! Wolf drives his shoulder into the solar plexus of Ben Tennyson hard one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, EIGHT times! Wolf backs up, grabbing Ben's wrist and Hammer Throwing him into the opposite corner…right into a Back Body Drop by the Canadian that sends Ben WAY UP into the lights!

"OHHHHHH! BEN MAY LOSE HIS DINNER IN THE RING AFTER THAT LANDING!" Al exclaims.

"HIS DINNER'S THE LEAST OF HIS PROBLEMS—WHAT ABOUT THE MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP?!" Cris screams.

"I thought your Champion was 'PREPARED', Cris!" Al states.

"Oh, stop it! He WAS—I mean, he IS prepared! He's prepared for a match with Wolf Hawkfield, not a TITLE MATCH with Wolf Hawkfield! That was never supposed to happen—WOLF'S NOT GETTING A TITLE SHOT IN CHICAGO! BEN MADE THAT CLEAR!" Cris exclaims.

"WELL, HE'S GETTING IT RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" Al says.

Ben tries to roll out of the ring…but Wolf grabs him by the legs, keeping Ben underneath the bottom rope. Ben tries to escape Wolf's grip…

…

…but he falls victim to a Decavitator! Ben clutches his throat and coughs profusely as Wolf Hawkfield picks the Champion up…and holds him over his head in a Vertical Suplex…

…

…and holds him…

…

…

…and holds him…

…

…

…and STILL holds him…

…

…

…and the crowd gets more and more supportive of the Canadian Badass as, after 30 seconds, Wolf FINALLY puts Ben Tennyson down!

"MY GOD, THE STRENGTH!" Al exclaims.

"YOUR _GWEN_, AND GAAAAHH!" Cris panics. "This is NOT going well at ALL! Ben, you've gotta do something! I believe in you! You're my HERO!"

Ben, aching back and all, tries to roll out of the ring again, but Wolf grabs him by the ankle to keep him from getting away. Ben grabs at the ring apron edge, desperate to escape…

…

…

…and with one big Up-Kick, Ben manages to roll out of the ring, free from Wolf's clutches for the moment being. Ben then runs to where his CCW Magnus Championship Belt is, and he picks it up from the timekeeper's area and proceeds to exit through the crowd!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA! BEN'S TRYING TO SKEDADDLE ON OUT OF HERE!" Al exclaims as the crowd jeers and gasps and boos!

"RUN, BEN! RUN! RUUUN!" Cris encourages.

Wolf Hawkfield, however, is having none of it! Wolf vaults over the top rope to the apron, then hops to ringside, and then runs after Ben Tennyson, grabbing him by the tights as Ben is trying to jump the barricade and leave through the crowd! Ben tries to squiggle out of Wolf's hands, but to no avail. Wolf pulls Ben back towards him…keeping him perched partially on the security wall…

…

…

…

…and then Wolf places Ben on the wall with both of his feet planted on the edge…and Wolf Hawkfield HURLS Ben Ten from the barricade smack-dab onto Al and Cris's announce table!

"OH MY GO—OH MY GOODNESS, BEN TEN JUST SPLATTERED RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Al exclaims.

"BEEEEEEN! SPEAK TO US, MAN!" Cris begs as he communicates to Ben laying on the announce table, which stands FAST upon Ben's impact!

Ben drops his gold on the way onto the announce table, and Wolf makes his way back to ringside with the entire building chanting his name: "**WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!**" Wolf turns Ben over to a prone position on the announce table and delivers a multitude of Facebusters directly onto the announce table, smacking Ben's nose right into the wood over and over!

"GAH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO THE FACE OF THE COMPANY!" Cris screeches.

"Oh, he's DOING it! And he's enjoying every second!" Al exclaims.

Wolf then grabs Ben in an Inverted Front Slam position, picking Ben up off of the table whole…carrying him across ringside…

…

…

…and ramming him gut-first directly into the steel ring post!

"And Ben Tennyson is CERTAINLY regretting not taking this contest with sincerity and gravity!" Al says.

Ben crumbles in Wolf's hands…and Wolf transitions Ben from there into an Oklahoma position…running across ringside and delivering a Running Powerslam on the ringside floor! Wolf Hawkfield stands near the barricade and roars with his back to the crowd, fans patting him on the back and cheering on the Virtua Powerhouse! Ben is barely able to even struggle to his feet as Wolf Hawkfield grabs Ben by his legs…pulling Ben up onto his shoulders from the Prawn Hold…

"The power and core strength of Wolf Hawkfield…"

…

…

…

…and Powerbombing Ben onto the ring apron, holding onto Ben's body after doing so!

"…never ceasing to AMAZE—OH MY!" Al shouts in awe. "Ben Tennyson SPINE rattling off of the apron, and back into the ring he goes! NOW Wolf Hawkfield can possibly win himself the Magnus Championship, for pins and submissions count inside the ring!"

With Ben Tennyson supine and motionless, Wolf Hawkfield climbs to the top rope, the fans firmly behind him, chanting "**WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!**" even louder. Wolf beats his chest twice as he makes it to the top turnbuckle and leaps…

…

…

…

…and…Hawkfield delivers the Frog Splash!

"295-POUND FROG SPLASH!" Al calls.

Wolf Hawkfield stands up and snarls, his eyes crazed and his teeth gritted as the Canadian Badass senses that he is closing in on the Magnus Championship of the World. The fans sense it too…and as Ben is stirring extremely slowly…Wolf measures him in the line of fire.

"Oh no… OH NO… OH NO… OH NOOOOO!" Cris hollers in fear.

"The Tenth Reich may be about to come to an end! BEN TENNYSON, THE TENTH WONDER OF THE WORLD, COULD BE ABOUT TO SEE HIS HOLD OVER CCW COME CRASHING STRAIGHT DOWN!" Al says.

Wolf is crouched down in the corner…as Ben fights to a vertical base, barely…

"THE LAST TIME BEN WAS DEFENDING THE CCW MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP ON _OZONE_, IT WAS FIVE DAYS AFTER _ENMITY_ AND HE LOST IT! IT COULD HAPPEN AGAIN! WOLF HAWKFIELD'S MEASURING…!" Al screams.

…

…

…

Ben pulls himself together…

…

…and he stands up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf Hawkfield…MISSES the Gore as Ben, at the VERY last second, is able to duck down, causing Wolf's momentum to take him directly into the steel ring post shoulder-first!

"GOOO—NOOOOOO!" Al cuts himself off.

"THANK GWEN! THANK GWEN! OH, THANK GWEN A THOUSAND TIMES!" Cris exclaims.

"Ben Tennyson, by the very skin of his teeth, avoids the Gore of Hawkfield, and Wolf Hawkfield's right shoulder just MASSACRED by that ring post!" Al says.

Ben Tennyson rolls slowly away as Wolf is still grimacing in pain in the corner. Ben starts to stand up, having to use his hands and his feet to support himself after the initial onslaught from Hawkfield. Ben gets to a standing position…grabbing Wolf out of the corner…pulling back…

…

…

…and tossing Wolf into the steel ring post shoulder-first a SECOND time!

"And AGAIN into the steel!" Al calls. "And AGAIN to the shoulder! Ben Tennyson may've found his key to turning the tide of things in this impromptu CCW Magnus Championship Match!"

"TOLD YOU!" Cris smiles.

"Ben's in a lot of pain, but now so is Hawkfield! We have one final commercial break, and then we will return – it's Tennyson and Hawkfield for the Magnus Title!" Al says as _Ozone _goes to its last commercial break.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Tomorrow on _CCW Double X_…_**

**_The CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson is officially out of control…and with an ironclad contract to her name, she is officially here to stay…_**

**_But with two new challengers to her CCW Females Championship crown, what will happen when the Alpha Bitch, the Teenage Robot and the Lyoko Princess collide?_**

**_Plus…_**

_Emmy starts climbing to the top rope, Arya in prime position for Emmy's top-rope maneuver of her choosing. The Dragon Girl is slow to get to the top rope, the affects of everything showing now more than ever…_

_…but she finally makes it…_

_…and…she suddenly gets her leg grabbed by a brunette in a blue dress and saddle shoes from the apron!_

_"What the… WHAT THE HELL?!" Al blinks twice as the crowd starts booing this inopportune interference._.

_The interfering female keeps a hold of Emmy's leg…but Emmy shakes her leg away, shaking the other girl backward…_

_…_

_…but a pale, brown-haired 18-year-old cracks Emmy in the now-exposed back of the head with a steel chair!_

_Emmy becomes limp on the top turnbuckle as the two intruding forces both grab a hold of Emmy, redirecting her from the ring…to the outside._

_…_

**_Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan throw Emmy from the top rope all the way through Jonathan and Jeremy's vacated announce table!_**

_"**JESUS CHRIST! JESUS CHRIST! EMMY'S SPLIT IN HALF AND THE DAMN TABLE WITH HER!**" Al shrieks._

_"**BELLA SWAN AND LUCY VAN PELT!**" Cris yells._

_Then…Zoe Payne drills Emmy with a TAN!_

_"PAYNE! PAYNE! ZOE PAYNE! TAN BY ZOE PAYNE!" Cris calls happily._

_Zoe makes eye contact with Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan…_

_…_

_…and she nods to both of them before looking down at Emmy again…and stepping over her, walking to the barricade and hopping over from whence she came…Lucy and Bella Swan following suit themselves._

_"Wait…Zoe…WITH THEM…?" Al says._

**_Answers are promised regarding Zoe Payne and CCW's two newest acquisitions…_**

**_LIVE from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, it's _CCW XX 19_, live at 10/9c only on The CW!_**

* * *

Back from commercial break, Ben has Wolf in a Wrist Lock on the outside…and he slams Wolf Hawkfield's arm directly onto the steel steps! Wolf winces in agony as Ben pursues Hawkfield from behind…and executes a Hammerlock Back Suplex onto the arena floor!

"Welcome back to _CCW Ozone 38_—a HUGE CCW Magnus Championship opportunity for Wolf Hawkfield one-on-one tonight against Ben Tennyson!" Al says. "Before the commercial break, up to a certain point, Wolf was making the most of that opportunity and THEN some, and it looked like he was going to STEAMROLL his way to the World Title honor, but…one errant Gore has changed the complexion of things dramatically."

"Ben Tennyson, our Magnus Champion, was NOT going to let Wolf Hawkfield just have his way with him tonight!" Cris says. "He played a little bit of possum—notice I said 'a little bit'—and he waited for Wolf Hawkfield to make a mistake, and that Gore attempt WAS his mistake. And now, Ben is in COMPLETE control as he works on that arm of Wolf Hawkfield."

Ben keeps Wolf in a Hammerlock as Wolf is sitting down…and Ben delivers a Soccer Kick directly to the arm! Wolf yells in pain as his arm is attacked…and Ben applies the Hammerlock a second time to Wolf, kicking the arm a second time! Ben smirks as he spreads Wolf's injured arm out, goes to and stands on the ring apron…and delivers a Diving Knee Drop directly onto the shoulder! Ben stands up as Wolf winces and growls angrily, favoring his arm…and Ben Ten goes over to the vacant announce table next to Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth—the table at which he sat for most of the night.

"Oh, NOW what is this…?! You've done enough on commentary, thank you!" Al shouts.

Nevertheless, Ben picks up a headset…puts it on and says, "Look at this, ladies and gentlemen! Ben Tennyson, the Magnus Champion of the World, the Best Wrestler in the Universe and SAVIOR OF LIVES, just completely DOMINATING the so-called Canadian Badass! And look at his arm! Look at his arm—it's killing him! He might not be able to sign autographs after the show! Oh, what a pity! Wait…I think he's getting up… What's the Champ doing…? …What's he—"

Ben removes the headset as he sees Wolf starting to get onto all fours, trying to push himself to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben runs from the announce table to Wolf, Spearing him and sending him shoulder-first into the steel steps!

"OHHHH! Ben providing the in-depth commentary and then going RIGHT back on the attack!" Cris says.

"Never a shortage of cockiness on the part of Ben Tennyson," Al says. "Wolf's arm not being helped by this assault…"

Ben positions Wolf against the steel steps and kicks away at Wolf's shoulder repeatedly, bashing it against the stairs as well! Ben grabs Wolf by the head in a Front Facelock and then returns to the ring himself, rolling underneath the bottom rope and pulling Wolf Hawkfield in with him, hanging onto his head and neck. Ben pulls Wolf to the center of the ring in a Front Chancery with all 235 pounds of himself…before tying Wolf's left arm between his feet and holding onto Wolf's right arm…bridging backward with the arm behind his back, executing a Bridging Rings of Saturn submission!

"And how masterful is THIS?!" Cris praises. "Beautiful maneuver by the Magnus Champion! Right on the arm of Hawkfield as well!"

"Wolf's arm at all of the wrong angles here…" Al says. "An impressive hold to put the larger opponent in—Ben Tennyson does have a knowledge of submissions that not many people give him enough credit for, I do have to admit…"

Ben keeps the Bridging Rings of Saturn applied…and Wolf yelps in pain but the referee Kenny Cashew cannot get a submission out of him. Wolf refuses to yield though Ben keeps the submission hold as tightly applied as possible. Wolf tries to get his left arm free from Ben's Key Lock between his legs…while trying to keep his right arm in place and prevent Ben from bending it any further backward and popping it out of its socket. Ben smirks for the camera and keeps the hold cinched in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf is able to get his left arm freed…

…

…

…adjust his body positioning, and turn the hold around, hooking Ben's arms with his right arm and executing a Backslide!

"HE-HEY! Backslide!" Al exclaims. "Wolf broke free!"

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Ben kicks out, and as he gets up, Wolf is holding his right arm in visible pain. Ben immediately takes advantage by putting Wolf in a Wrist Lock and transferring it into a Russian Leg Sweep! Ben then covers Wolf: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Wolf kicks out! Ben shakes his head and stands up over Wolf, standing on the injured arm with one foot and punching Wolf in the face as he does so.

"Almost three—and look at this! He's standing on the injured arm and preventing Wolf from adequately defending himself from these strikes! See, THIS is why he's our guy, Al Michaels! THIS is why he is CCW's Hero!" Cris proclaims.

Ben then performs a Double Foot Stomp directly to the arm, drawing even more winces from Wolf. Ben grabs Wolf by this arm, pulling him towards the ropes and going to the ring apron. Ben keeps hold of Wolf's right arm, applying a Rope-Aided Half Nelson to the arm, applying torque and pressure to the bicep with the ring ropes to add to the discomfort of the maneuver. Referee Kenny Cashew notes the illegality of the hold and demands that Tennyson let go, which he does at 4. Ben grabs Wolf's arm from through the ropes, walks along the ring apron…and he walks all the way to the adjacent apron, pulling Wolf's arm across the steel ring post! Kenny Cashew has to administer another count: 1…2…3…4…4.5 Ben lets go…but not without a Running Knee to the arm, sandwiching it against the post! Ben keeps his knee directly pressed into Wolf's arm for five more seconds before backing away and pushing Wolf back completely inside the ring. Ben remains on the apron and waits for Wolf to stand up again. When the _Virtua Fighter _veteran stands…

…

…

…the Tenth Wonder drills him with a Springboard Back Elbow Smash to the jaw!

"Turning in mid-air with the Elbow Smash!" calls Al.

Ben covers Wolf again: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.79 Wolf gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—COUNT, CASHEW! Do it right, damn it!" Cris snaps at the referee.

"Wolf Hawkfield powers out at 2, keeping his Title hopes alive," Al says. "But Ben's doing a real number on that arm there…and if you take out that arm, you take out the Gore, which is EXACTLY what Ben would like to do, because he knows just how explosive that maneuver can be—he BARELY beat it out to perform the Intergalactic at _Nevermore_."

Ben picks Wolf up and hits him with a right hand to the face, followed by a left. Ben Irish Whips Wolf into a corner chest-first, using Wolf's weaker arm once again…

…

…and Ben grabs Wolf from behind and gives him a Dragon Suplex! Ben turns around as Wolf tries to stand up after being dropped…and Ben hooks him by the head. Ben picks Wolf up in a Suplex…and drops him face-first with a Gourdbuster! Ben hits the ropes and delivers an Elbow Drop onto Wolf's back, then grabbing Wolf's right arm and using a Fujiwara Armbar!

"And back to the arm AGAIN—this time with a Fujiwara Armbar!" Al calls. "The more Ben works over that arm, the worse this is going to be for Wolf Hawkfield and his chances!"

"Ben's in his stride now, and once he's in his stride, it's very, very, difficult to derail him," Cris says. "Hell, it's damn near impossible! Just ask the many guys he's beaten."

Ben screams as he pulls at Wolf's arm viciously, trying his damnedest to get the Canadian to submit. Ben yells, "JUST TAP!" But Wolf refuses! Referee Kenny Cashew checks on Hawkfield…who hangs tough and tries to use his one free arm to push himself to the ropes for a rope break. Wolf manages to carry himself and Ben towards the edge of the ring…nearly making it to the bottom rope…

…almost…

…almost…

…

…

…

…but Ben lets go, stands up, pulls Wolf back to the center of the ring and reapplies the Fujiwara Armbar!

"Awww, Wolf wanted the break…and Ben Tennyson was aware enough not to let it happen!" Al says.

"Our Champion!" Cris applauds.

Ben keeps his submission hold in and tells Kenny Cashew to ask Wolf if he wants to tap now. The referee does this…

"And now Wolf may not have much of a choice…!" Al says.

"Nowhere to go, nothing to do!" Cris affirms.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf says no! Wolf pushes up off of the canvas, trying to alleviate some of the pressure while Ben Tennyson keeps hold of Wolf's arm for dear life. The crowd supports Wolf as he struggles to get to one knee, Ben Ten still hanging onto Wolf's arm…

…

…

…and Wolf managing to get to both knees…then to a knee and a foot…

…

…

…

…but Ben elbows Wolf's arm and forces him back down to where he started!

"Wolf trying to power his way up, but he can't!" says Al.

"The Fujiwara Armbar is still applied! Ben Tennyson wants a submission, and I think he's about to get that submission right now," Cris asserts.

"If he keeps that right arm as tightly hooked as it is right now, we may SEE Wolf tap out," Al says.

Wolf shakes his head and tries to struggle through the pain and refuse to quit to the Fujiwara Armbar hold. Ben pulls and torques the arm even further, almost yanking it clear out of its socket! The crowd is aghast as Ben tugs Wolf's arm more and more and more…his eyes lighting up with each degree of pulling…

"Or we could see Wolf's arm get broken!" Cris says.

"Ben's not letting up! Ben's not letting up at all!" Al shouts.

…

…

…and referee Kenny Cashew checks…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf screams, "NOOOOO!" before starting to battle back to his knees! The crowd cheers as they see Wolf Hawkfield fighting out of the agony of the Armbar and managing to get to both of his knees…

…

…

…

…

…and then back to one foot—and eventually on two!

"WOLF'S BACK UP!" Al exclaims over the loud crowd!

Ben Ten, incensed, clubs away at Wolf's back, standing behind Hawkfield now and trying to keep him tuckered out. Ben then applies a Sleeper Hold to Wolf, keeping him under his control. Ben leaps onto Wolf's back to keep the Sleeper locked in, trying to force Wolf back down to his knees again…

…

…

…but Wolf immediately backs into a corner, forcing Ben to let go of him! Wolf holds Ben in the turnbuckles…and delivers a series of Back Elbows with the left arm, over and over and over again, right over Ben's left eye!

"Wolf using his good arm now to generate some offense—Elbow strikes right to the eye of Ben Ten!" Al says.

Wolf continues firing with a plethora of Elbows, nearly reaching twenty straight before turning around and placing Ben onto the top rope. Wolf sets Ben up in the corner and hits a big Elbow Smash to the face. With Ben groggy on the top, Wolf climbs up to the top rope after him, delivering Bionic Elbows to the forehead before holding Ben's skull. Wolf looks behind him and looks for a Superplex in the center of the ring, the Tenth Wonder dazed momentarily…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben punches Wolf in the midsection, escapes Wolf's grip…

…

…grabs Wolf's right arm, leaps off of the top rope, and drops Wolf with an Arm Hotshot onto the ropes!

"Ben blocked the Superplex—OH NO! THE ARM! RIGHT BACK TO THE INJURED ARM!" Al shouts.

"GENIUS ON THE PART OF TENNYSON! He knew right where to attack!" Cris says.

Wolf recoils in tremendous pain and falls down clutching his right arm. Ben Tennyson smirks and proceeds to make his way back up the turnbuckle, climbing to the top rope as Wolf is down. Ben makes it to the top turnbuckle…flashes a Legend Killer pose, to the sounds of massive boos…

"And now…time to witness greatness…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Flying Elbow Drop onto Wolf Hawkfield!

"…as the PERFECT TEN…Elbow Drop connects!" Cris calls.

"Right to the heart of Hawkfield, and he's shown a lot of heart, but it may be all she wrote here!" Al says.

Ben Ten covers Wolf, hooking a leg as well: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Wolf Hawkfield gets his shoulder up just barely!

"…mat—YOU'VE GOT TO BE KI—… It's BAD ENOUGH that Ben's defending his Title on short notice! Now you have to slow down your counts too?!" Cris protests.

"Wolf Hawkfield not done yet as Ben Tennyson only gets a count of two off of that Elbow from the top!" says Al.

Ben runs both of his hands through his hair as he contemplates his next move…standing up and watching Wolf slowly move. Ben grabs Wolf and pulls him up to his feet, taking his right arm again…and twisting it once…twice…

…three times…

…

…before pulling Wolf up into a Fireman's Carry.

"And with control of the right arm, Ben's got Wolf up—could be trying the Alien Act!" says Al.

"Fireman's Carry Takeover—suck it, Cena and suck it, Ash Ketchum!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

Ben goes for the Alien Act, but Wolf Hawkfield, in mid-move, counters it into a DDT!

"And it—NOOOOOO!" Cris exclaims. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"HE COUNTERED INTO THE DDT!" Al shouts. "Wolf Hawkfield countered the Alien Act into a big-time DDT, and that was the perfect time for such a counter to come! But how's Wolf's arm holding up?"

"HOPEFULLY not well!" Cris says. "Ben Tennyson was doing GREAT until…well, until THAT happened—get up, Benjamin! Please!"

Wolf supports his right arm as he starts to stand up again, the CCW Magnus Champion also starting to stand. Wolf uses his left hand only for offense with punches to the face of Ben Ten. Ben fires back with punches of his own, the punches of Wolf drawing "YAYS!" from the crowd and Ben's strikes getting "BOOS!" Wolf and Ben trade fists with each other, Wolf only using his left arm for it…

…

…

…

…and Ben kicks Wolf in the gut to stop him in his tracks! Ben smirks once again as he grabs Wolf's right arm and wraps it around his head and neck with the Canadian hunched over…and Ben directly Toe Kicks Wolf's arm! Wolf winces in pain and backs up all the way to the ropes. Ben raises an arm over his head, and then hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and runs into a WICKED Left-Arm Lariat that turns the Best in the Universe inside out!

"Wolf only able to fight back for so lon—OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Al exclaims. "LARIAT WITH A TWIST, AND BEN'S BODY WAS DOING THE TWISTING!"

"YIKES! BEN, ARE YOU OKAY?! THAT WAS CONCERNING! That was VERY, VERY concerning…" Cris worries.

The crowd pops for the high-impact attack by Wolf Hawkfield, who leans next to the ropes and screams in passion as Ben, completely out of it, gets to his feet on instinct. Wolf then fires away even further with Polish Hammers to the chest, knocking Ben down over and over with repeated Polish Hammer strikes! Wolf then gives Ben a Swinging Neckbreaker, further dizzying the Tenth Wonder. Ben clutches his head and neck as he slowly stands up again after the Neckbreaker. Wolf then picks Ben up in a Military Press…using both hands…

"Even with one arm heavily hurting, Wolf's got enough strength to keep Ben over his head!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…but then…Wolf stops using his right arm and holds Ben up with ONLY his left hand!

"OHHH! Well, THEN AGAIN, maybe Wolf doesn't even NEED that injured arm!" Al exclaims in shock as the crowd explodes!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" Cris is in disbelief. "This should not even be LEGAL!"

"Wolf Hawkfield is in the zone right now!" Al says.

Wolf holds Ben up with one arm for nearly ten more seconds…

…

…

…

…before dropping Ben behind him on the canvas chest-first! Ben clutches his entire torso as he scampers to a corner. Wolf's eyes are the ones beginning to light up now, adrenaline starting to build within the Ottata big man. Wolf then goes to the corner opposite Ben…and executes a Running Corner Clothesline! Wolf then runs out of the corner, runs back…and delivers a SECOND Running Corner Clothesline! Wolf repeats, going out of the opposite corner…and nailing a THIRD Running Corner Clothesline…and then riddling Ben's chest with several Lariats directly to the chest, reddening it with each and every blow!

"Ben's chest cavity may be completely blown up right about now—Hawkfield is sending Ben through the meat grinder he promised!" says Al.

"Isn't the referee going to back Wolf out of the damn corner?! Cashew, do your job!" Cris complains even further.

Wolf then grabs Ben by the body…and drops him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Wolf then pins Ben Tennyson: 1…

"Oh no…" Cris panics.

"The Belly-to-Belly…" Al says.

2…

"Oh no!" Cris starts sweating.

"The powerful offense…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Ben kicks out!

"OH—oh, thank Gwen… Phew…" Cris sighs in relief.

"Could it BE—NO, not quite!" Al calls. "Hawkfield just a fraction away!"

Wolf wastes no time, starting to put Ben in a Standing Headscissors position, readying him for a Powerbomb! Wolf roars as Ben drops down, trying to prevent Wolf from lifting him…

…

…

…but Wolf deadlifts Ben Ten's body and places him in an Elevated Prawn…

…

…before hitting a Powerbomb…and holding on!

"Oh no! ONCE is enough, man! ONCE is freaking enough!" Cris cries.

"Not for Wolf Hawkfield it's not—here comes another!" Al calls as Wolf picks Ben up…

…and drops him with a SECOND Powerbomb! Wolf Hawkfield pauses…perhaps feeling his arm starting to bother him…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf manages to lift Ben up for the third of the Powerbombs…

"Wolf had to hesitate, but he's got Ben up for the third…!" Al calls as the crowd anticipates it…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben rakes Wolf's eyes, generating boos! Ben lands on his feet as Wolf tends to his vision, putting Ben down. Ben kicks Wolf in the gut and puts him in a Standing Headscissors this time. Ben lifts Wolf up in a Crucifix Powerbomb position, holding both of his arms…

"A rake to the eyes! …And now Ben looking for a Powerbomb of his own—one of the Crucifix genre…" Al says.

"Hit it, Ben!" Cris cheers Ben on.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf is able to free himself from Ben's grip. Ben turns around, as does Wolf…

…

…

…and Ben walks directly into a Wolf Hawkfield Spinebuster!

"Wolf avoiding Ben's own Powerbomb AND THERE'S THE SPINEBUSTER! COULD THIS BE IT?!" Al exclaims.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Cris screams in distress.

Wolf leans over and pins Ben: 1…

"ARE WE GOING TO SEE…"

2…

"…A NEW CCW MAGNUS CHAMPION?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Ben kicks out…

"NOOOOO!" Al answers his own question. "TWO AND NEARLY NINE-TENTHS, IT FELT LI—HANG ON!"

…

…Ben kicks out, but Wolf, having Ben's leg corralled from the pin attempt, traps Ben and turns it into a Canadian Maple Leaf!

"CANADIAN MAPLE LEAF! WOLF MADE THE TRANSITION, AND HE GOT THE CANADIAN MAPLE LEAF LOCKED IN! THAT HALF BOSTON CRAB!" Al calls.

"BEN! BEN, FIGHT THROUGH THIS! DON'T QUIT!" Cris pleads.

"Wolf with a submission of his own on the Champion! Could the Title be ready to change hands?!" Al inquires.

Wolf nearly howls as he pulls back on Ben's leg with the Canadian Maple Leaf submission, the entire crowd in attendance chanting, "**_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_**" telling Ben what to do. Ben shakes his head repeatedly, but he grabs at his hair in terror, feeling the pain coursing through all of his veins! Ben tries to crawl his way to the ropes, but Wolf makes him stay put! Kenny Cashew asks if Ben wants to yield, but the Tenth Wonder of the World refuses! Ben manages to start moving his hands towards the corner, reaching for the middle turnbuckle…but Wolf pulls Ben away just before he can get there!

"BEN'S DESPERATE! BEN'S DESPERATELY TRYING TO MAKE IT FOR A ROPE BREAK! BUT WOLF'S DESPERATE TO KEEP HIM AWAY!" Al shouts. "WOLF HAWKFIELD HOLDING ON; BEN TENNYSON TRYING TO DO THE SAME!"

"COME ON, BEEEEEN!" Cris cries. "REACH FARTHER! TURN ON YOUR SIDE! DO ANYTHING—JUST DON'T…TAP…OOOUUUT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ben lifts his arm up, and the crowd pops massively…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben does not tap out! Instead, Ben makes one final lunge towards the corner, one final break for it…

…

…

…Ben uses BOTH hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben…just BARELY manages to get both hands on the middle turnbuckle, to the ENTIRE building's dismay!

"YEEEEES! OHHHH YES! HE MADE IT! Oh Gwen, he made it…" Cris catches his breath.

"Much to the chagrin of Little Rock, Arkansas, YES, Ben just made it," Al says. "And Wolf's gotta let go of the hold now!"

Kenny Cashew counts 1…2…3...4…

…

…and at 4.99, a reluctant Wolf Hawkfield relinquishes the Canadian Maple Leaf!

"And at the—WHOOOOA…VERY last moment there, Wolf lets go," Al says. "Wolf had to be careful there. Any longer and he would have forfeited this match via DQ…"

"And Kenny's reading Wolf the riot act on that one!" Cris says. "Good Gwen Almighty, do we have a RESILIENT World Champion! Yes we do! But that doesn't mean I don't get scared at times! THAT ONE made my heart skip a beat! Ben's got to find a way to end this quick before it's too late!"

"Speaking of Ben, what the hell's he doing?" Al asks…

…as Ben Tennyson is starting to untie the middle turnbuckle padding from the corner while Wolf is being admonished by the referee! The crowd notices this, though Wolf and the referee do not. Wolf, starting to get decidedly miffed at the official, pushes past him to get back on the attack on Ben Ten…

"He-hey! Wolf's got to keep his composure!" Cris yells.

"Ben's untied the turnbuckle padding!" Al says.

"If Hawkfield doesn't want to get disqualified, he'll learn to behave!" Cris continues on his own topic.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf pursues Ben…walking towards him…

…

…

…and getting a Drop Toe Hold directly onto the exposed turnbuckle metal!

"WOLF DOESN'T SEE IT—OHH! BUT NOW HE DOES! DAMN IT! BEN'S GONNA STEAL THIS ONE!" Al exclaims.

"STEAL NOTHING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT—WHAT TURNBUCKLE?!" Cris "plays dumb".

"OH, DON'T EVEN TRY IT!" Al shouts.

With Wolf taking the exposed turnbuckle to the face, Ben ends around him and Schoolboys him for a Roll-Up Pin! Kenny Cashew, none the wiser, begins to make the count: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.929 Wolf kicks out, much to the crowd's excitement!

"…MAAAAAAHHHH! ROBBERY! ROBBE-FREAKIN'-RY!" Cris whines.

"Yeah, what BEN tried to pull on WOLF was robbery! But Wolf isn't having any of it!" Al says.

Ben, meanwhile, complains to the referee on the count, finding as much fault in it as Cris did. Kenny Cashew maintains that it was a two-count, and Ben, enraged, has no choice but to live with it. Ben turns around to face Wolf, as the latter is rubbing his face and trying to fight to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben charges at Wolf with a Spear—but Wolf sprawls!

"And a frustrated Ben, going for the Spear—SPRAWL! SPRAWL!" Al exclaims.

Wolf hangs onto Ben's torso…standing up with him in his clutches…and powering him in a modified Karelin Lift…

…

…

…

…and then lifting Ben up onto his shoulder…

"Where the hell does this man get it from?!" Cris screams.

…

…

…and Wolf decks him with the Decimator!

"FROM THE GROUND ONTO HIS SHOULDER AND BACK DOWN! DECIMATOR!" Al exclaims.

"UNREAL! UNREAL! I OBJECT TO THIS!" Cris goes berserk.

Wolf stands up, bad arm and all, and he roars at the top of his lungs to the crowd, pointing at the downed Ben Tennyson and signaling that he is about to make good on his promise. Wolf goes to a corner…and bides his time…and waits…and waits…

…

…as the electric crowd chants, "**_GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!_**"

"THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE WASN'T ENOUGH TO KEEP WOLF DOWN! IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO SQUASH HIS HUNGER—THE HUNGER FOR THE GORE!" Al says.

"Ben, whatever you do, GET OUT OF THE WAY, PLEASE! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE, BEN TENNYSON! PLEEEAAASE?!" Cris prays.

…

…

Wolf waits for Ben to get up…and he snarls, foaming at the mouth for this…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben…slowly…

…but surely…

…gets up…

…

…

…and turns around…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…Wolf Hawkfield runs…but Ben leaps in mid-Gore and manages to take Wolf over with a Sunset Flip!

"OH MY GOODNESS, LOOK AT THIS! SUNSET FLIP!" Al exclaims.

"COUNTERRRRR!" Cris cheers with a grin.

Referee Kenny Cashew counts as Ben has Wolf pinned in the Sunset Flip: 1…

"HE'S GOT IT!"

2…

"HE'S GOT IT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Wolf kicks out!

"HE…doesn't have it—noooooooo!" Cris bemoans.

Wolf and Ben both get up after the pinning combination. Wolf immediately goes for a Clothesline…

…

…

…

…but Ben traps Wolf's arm, goes behind him…applies a Double Chickenwing…

…

…

…and delivers a Tiger Suplex! But then Ben rolls over backwards, hanging onto Wolf with as much strength as he can possibly muster!

"TIGER SUPLEX! AND THERE'S SOME POWER ON TENNYSON!" Cris says.

…

…

Ben lifts Wolf up…

…

…

…

…and drops him with a Sit-Out Elevated Chickenwing Facebuster!

"INTO A FACEBUSTER! WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Cris brags about Ben's maneuver. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"And that was actually shades of Samus Aran, Ben Tennyson's paramour! That's a Metroid Killer!" Al notes.

"And it's the killer of Wolf's hopes! COVER!" Cris says.

Ben turns Wolf over, hooking both of his legs in the ensuing pinning combination: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.96 Wolf manages to kick out!

"…MAT—noooooooooo…" Cris almost weeps in disbelief.

"THE METROID KILLER BY BEN ONLY GOT A TWO-COUNT!" Al exclaims. "Ben Tennyson can't believe it! Cris Collinsworth can't believe it either! What a main event this has been to _Ozone 38_!"

"**THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" chants the sellout crowd in the Verizon® Arena. Ben, though, does not find things to be very awesome. He glares at the referee angrily and holds three fingers in his face, bickering over the count. Ben protests and protests and protests some more, but the referee refuses to give in. Ben continues pressing…

…

…

…and then Ben grabs at the referee's shirt collar!

"And now BEN'S starting to lose it here!" Al says.

"Keep your cool, keep your cool, keep your cool!" Cris implores. "I know you're upset and you should be, but calm down, Ben! One false move and you're disqualified! And you know what THAT means…"

"No more Tenth Reich!" Al fills in the blank.

Referee Kenny Cashew reminds Ben of that fact, and Ben lets go of the ref's collar. Ben sighs viciously and slicks his hair back once more, turning around to face Wolf Hawkfield, who is struggling to his feet. Ben then crouches down…and measures him, motioning for Wolf to stand…

"And I think that NOW…Ben thinks it may be time to send Wolf across the Milky Way—it's Hero Time, and it's Intergalactic time!" Al says.

"Time to shut the door on this!" Cris says.

…

…

…and Wolf finally gets up…

"Time to shut the door on this!" Cris repeats.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben goes for the Intergalactic…but Wolf pushes Ben off to block it!

"But Wolf's keeping the door open!" Al says.

"NO!" Cris shouts.

Ben bounces off of the ropes from the push…and Wolf Hawkfield goes for a Sidewalk Slam on his left side, taking Ben underneath his left arm…

…

…

…

…but Ben flies through it and lands onto his feet! Ben turns Wolf around…and he goes for the Intergalactic again, but Wolf blocks it again, pushing Ben away a second time…

…almost into referee Kenny Cashew!

"Wolf blocks it a second time—OH! Nearly running into Cashew there!" Al says.

Ben stops just shy of the referee…and turns around…

…

…

…

…and is able to dodge an oncoming Wolf Hawkfield! Kenny Cashew, though, is not so lucky; Wolf ends up careening into him with a Shoulder Block!

"OHHH! Cashew lucky once, but NOT the second time!" Al says.

"See? THIS is why Ben is the Face of CCW—he CARES about our employees, including our refs! He doesn't just CHARGE into our officials with RECKLESS ABANDON!" Cris says. "SHAME ON YOU, HAWKFIELD!"

"Oh, please…" Al rolls his eyes.

Wolf notices what he has inadvertently done, and he growls angrily to himself, knowing that without a ref, winning the Magnus Championship is impossible…

…

…

…

…and Ben grabs Wolf from behind and hits the BKT!

"And Ben takes advantage of the deal with a BKT from behind!" Al says.

"AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ATTACKING AN OFFICIAL!" Cris says as the crowd bursts into boos.

"**_F**K YOU, BEN! F**K YOU, BEN! F**K YOU, BEN!_**" rings throughout the Verizon® Arena as Ben rolls out of the ring to take a powder.

"Ben's out of the ring…and now what?" Al questions.

Ben proceeds to walk towards Al and Cris's announce table…

…

…

…and he looks down, noticing his CCW Magnus Title Belt on the ground from where he dropped it earlier. Ben picks up the Magnus Championship and then starts making his way back inside the ring.

"And now Ben's got his Championship Belt…bringing it into the ring with nothing and NO ONE to stop him…" says Al. "The referee's been knocked down and out, and you can only IMAGINE what Ben intends to do with that Title right there! I doubt he's checking his reflection in it THIS TIME!"

Ben stalks Wolf Hawkfield as he starts to get up, clutching the back of his head…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf stands…

…

…

…

…and Ben runs at Wolf, Title in hand…and…

…

…Wolf Hawkfield ducks underneath the Belt shot by Ben Ten!

"Ben looking to clean Wolf's clock—BUT WOLF DODGING IT!" Al exclaims. "WOLF DUCKED IN TIME!"

Wolf runs to the other corner, steps off of the middle turnbuckle to change direction as Ben is turning around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Wolf Hawkfield GORES Ben Tennyson, causing the Belt to fly out of his hands and all the way out of the ring!**

"**_GOOOOOORE! GOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!_**" Al screams at the top of his lungs as the building goes insane!

"**_F*******CK! F*******CK! F****************CK!_**" Cris screams himself.

…

Ben is down and laid out…but upon Goring him, Wolf immediately holds his shoulder in pain, feeling the effects of the entirety of Ben's assault!

"WOLF FINALLY GOT THE GORE, BUT THE ARM! THE INJURED ARM IS KEEPING HIM FROM MAKING A COVER!" Al exclaims. "AND EVEN IF HE DOES THAT, THERE'S NO REFEREE!"

"Kenny Cashew, stay down! Have a nap! Take a vacation! DON'T WAKE UP!" Cris shouts.

"WOLF'S SCRATCHING AND CLAWING HIS WAY TO TENNYSON'S SUPINE BODY! IF HE CAN JUST GET ONE HAND…!" Al says as Wolf tries to will himself to pin the Magnus Champion.

"I'm not sure Wolf even REALIZES that the referee's down—not to mention that it's ALL HIS FAULT," Cris says.

"WOLF WANTS THE COVER! WOLF WANTS THE TITLE! CAN HE MAKE IT THERE?!" Al asks.

The fans altogether will Wolf closer and closer to Ben Tennyson with their cheers and whistles, hoping to see him get to the Tenth Wonder…and at that exact moment, referee Kenny Cashew starts to come to as well!

"**_NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T WAKE UP! DON'T WAKE UP! STAY DOWN, YOU IDIOT! NOOOO!_**" Cris puts his hands to his head in despair.

"KENNY CASHEW'S AWAKE AND NOW WOLF CAN DO IT! WOLF CAN WIN THIS!" Al exclaims.

The crowd gets even louder and louder as Wolf manages to FINALLY get a hand on Tennyson's chest, lying down with him but maintaining the pinning combination. Referee Kenny Cashew crawls his way towards the scene of the pin…

…

…

…

…

…

…before suddenly being pulled out of the ring, unbeknownst to Wolf!

"WAIT A MIN—WHO THE…?! WHO PULLED THE REF AWAY?!" Al asks incredulously.

"HE'S BEEN ABDUCTED BY A GHOST!" Cris exclaims.

Wolf stays on top of Ben Tennyson, waiting for the referee to count…not realizing that the referee is gone…and also not realizing that there is someone ELSE inside the ring.

"WELL, HE _HAS _BEEN PULLED AWAY BY A GHOST…"

…

…

…

Kratos whacks Wolf in the shoulder and spine with a steel chair as he's on top of Tennyson!

"A GHOST OF SPARTA TO BE EXACT—KRATOS! KRATOS!" Al exclaims as the crowd breaks into LOUD boos for this intervention! Kratos, meanwhile, continues hitting Wolf in the back with chair shot after chair shot after venomous chair shot!

"KRATOS IS HERE! KRATOS IS HERE AND HE'S MAKING A RUCKUS ON WOLF HAWKFIELD'S BACK!" Cris exclaims.

"JUST LIKE LAST WEEK WHEN KRATOS TOOK HIS FRUSTRATIONS OUT ON WOLF DURING THE MAIN EVENT AGAINST TOM BRADY, NOW IT'S TONIGHT AS HE'S GETTING A MAGNUS TITLE MATCH—DAMN IT!" Al screams.

Kratos continues to brutalize Wolf's spine with chair shots, leaving the Canadian nearly motionless inside the ring! Kratos gives Wolf close to ELEVEN straight chair shots to the spine before dropping the steel chair onto the canvas angrily. Kratos sneers at the downed Wolf Hawkfield, not caring for the fans' negative reaction to this…and the Legend Slayer grabs a handful of Wolf's hair, proceeding to pick him up—Wolf still unaware of who is behind this, not seeing his face…

…

…

…

…

…but then the lights in the Verizon® Arena go out!

"UH-OH! WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE!" Al exclaims as the crowd murmurs and awaits what is to come next, Kratos starting to look around himself inside the ring—though not seeing much if anything in the dark…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and when the lights turn on, "The God of War" Ares is face-to-face with the Legend Slayer!

"**IT'S ARES! IT'S ARES!**" exclaims Al as the crowd pops loudly for his appearance!

"**WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!**" Cris asks.

"**PAYBACK FOR KRATOS COSTING HIM HIS MATCH LAST WEEK!**" Al responds as Ares begins to fire away at Kratos with punches!

Kratos and Ares proceed to trade blows, Kratos dropping his chair in the fracas, and Ares manages to get the better of Kratos with punches to the midsection, fist after fist after fist to the abdomen! Ares then delivers a Throat Thrust to Kratos…before faking an Irish Whip across the ring and sending Kratos the other way, over the ropes and to the apron! Kratos hangs onto the top rope…and Ares grabs the steel chair Kratos dropped…

…

…

…

…and Ares whacks Kratos upside the skull with the steel chair, knocking him hard to the arena floor!

"AND ARES WITH THE CHAIR—ARES WITH THE SHOT! OH MY GOSH, WHAT A SHOT THAT WAS!" hollers Al. "THE GOD OF WAR GETTING SOME REVENGE ON KRATOS!"

Wolf Hawkfield, clutching his back from the steel chair shots, starts to get to his knees, and he sees Ares holding the steel chair, raising it over his head as Ares stares down the downed Spartan Kratos at ringside. Wolf grits his teeth as he starts to stand back up again…

…

…and Ares turns around, still holding the steel chair…

…

…

…and Wolf Hawkfield Gores Ares, sending the chair out of his hand and knocking him out of the ring!

"Wolf coming to—WHAT THE HELL?! WOLF… GORE TO ARES?!" Al can't believe it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! What did ARES do?!" Cris says. "Ares was attacking Kratos, and Wolf, in true Hawkfield fashion, stuck his nose in!"

Ares writhes in pain out of the ring, clutching his ribcage…while Wolf Hawkfield picks up the steel chair, yells at Ares, points to his own back, and shouts, "I SAID…NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO GET IN MY WAY!" Wolf then tosses the chair down at Ares's body outside of the ring.

"I think… I think that Wolf thinks that ARES was the one hitting him in the back with the chair!" Al says. "Wolf saw Ares holding the chair, and he put what he thought was two and two together! But it was KRATOS instead! And remember: Wolf DID say he didn't want ANYBODY getting in his way tonight! He didn't take the interference well last week, and this week's no different!"

Wolf turns around…

…

…

…and gets brought down with a Complete Shot by Ben Tennyson!

"Match still going on—COMPLETE SHOT BY BEN! HE'S ALIVE!" Cris cheers.

"That's right; we ARE still in the middle of a match, and the appearances of Kratos and Ares may've caused Wolf to forget that in the moment!" Al says. "Ben taking advantage, and now referee Kenny Cashew, for the second time, is starting to regain his way!"

Ben crawls over to Kenny Cashew, who is trying to pull himself back inside the ring. Ben grabs Cashew and helps him back inside the ring, pulling him underneath the bottom rope and towards Wolf's body. Ben checks on the ref, asking him if he is okay, even patting his cheeks to keep him awake.

"Ben showing such courteousness to our official Kenny Cashew, trying to nurse him back to health! What class! What honor from our hero!" Cris applauds.

Al nearly wants to vomit.

Ben then walks back over to Wolf Hawkfield…and grabs him by his legs.

…

…

…

…

…

Amidst a booing crowd, Ben locks in the Cloverleaf Quasar!

"And now the Cloverleaf Quasar's locked in! The Elevated Cloverleaf submission!" Cris says.

"Ben was making sure the referee was able to see him get a submission victory via the Quasar!" Al commentates. "And it may just happen! It may very well just happen!"

Wolf grimaces in pain as Ben bends backward with the hold—not crouching as in a normal Cloverleaf, but standing up and maintaining his posture. Ben looks down at Kenny Cashew, making sure he is awake still, using his foot to nudge Kenny and make sure he's responsive.

"And a little nudge to the ref in the ribs—you don't do THAT! That's just—what is he? A DOG to kick?" Al says in disgust.

"What do you expect Ben to do? He's BUSY trying to retain his Magnus Championship of the World right now!" Cris says. "The fact that he's expressing his concern despite this says just how much of the character he is!"

"I bet it does…" Al derisively says. "Nevertheless, what matters is, Wolf Hawkfield's stuck in the Cloverleaf Quasar, and referee Kenny Cashew—you can tell he's not fully all there, but Ben's making sure he can at least call a submission!"

Ben keeps the Cloverleaf Quasar applied…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf begins to turn his body in a different direction, away from the still-aching referee…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf uses his leg strength to break out of the hold…

…

…

…

…and send Ben forward directly into the exposed turnbuckle pad face-first!

"**_OH NOOOOO! BEN! THE BUCKLE! THE EXPOSED BUCKLE! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! REEEEF! DQ WOLF! DQ HIM!_**" Cris insists.

"**_BEN'S THE ONE WHO UNTIED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND JUST LIKE I DIDN'T THINK THAT HE SAW IT WHEN BEN USED IT, I DON'T THINK THE REFEREE SAW BEN CRASH INTO IT EITHER!_**" Al exclaims.

Indeed he didn't, Kenny Cashew still shaking the cobwebs loose…as Ben Ten appears cataleptic with his head against the middle turnbuckle. Wolf Hawkfield starts to stand up again…as Ben Tennyson backs away from the corner, holding his own jaw in pain…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf puts Ben in an Argentine Clutch! Wolf holds Ben on his shoulders…

"**_BEN MAY'VE SET UP HIS OWN DEMISE WITH THAT TURNBUCKLE…!_**" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf delivers a Sit-Out Argentine Facebuster!

"**_SIT-OUT FACEBUSTER! WHERE DID HE GET THAT MOVE FROM?!_**" Al exclaims.

"**_I KNOW WHERE AND I DON'T LIKE IT! BEN! BEN, PLEASE! THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" Cris shouts desperately as Wolf Hawkfield turns Ben over and pins him!

Kenny Cashew, slowly but surely getting back into gear, is able enough to make the count: 1…

"**_WOLF HAWKFIELD! CAN HE DO IT?!_**"

…

…

…

2…

"**_TWO! IT'S TWO! ONE MORE!_**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.999 Ben Tennyson gets his shoulder up, and the entire crowd can't believe it, nor can Hawkfield!

"**_AND WE HAVE A NEW CHA—NO! NO, WE DON'T! NO, WE DON'T! NO, WE DON'T!_**" Al calls as the crowd is up in arms, surely believing that it was three!

"**_AND JUST LIKE IT DIDN'T WORK FOR PATCHY THE PIRATE, IT DIDN'T WORK FOR WOLF!_**" Cris exclaims. "**_BEN TENNYSON KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND! OUR CHAMPION! OUR HERO! OUR SAVIOR! THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!_**"

"**_AND HE WAS VERY NEARLY OUR EX-CCW MAGNUS CHAMPION!_**" Al adds.

"**_BUT HE'S NOT!_**" Cris says.

Wolf grabs his own hair, dumbfounded by the near-fall, eyes closed. Wolf utters to himself, "…You've gotta be f**kin' kidding me…" as the referee Kenny Cashew begins to stand up slowly. Wolf, trying to move on, stands up as well. Ben Tennyson is supine and motionless, still reeling from the near-fall. Wolf then drags Ben Ten to the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf makes his way up to the top rope in the corner, the crowd holding its breath. Wolf climbs up, taking his time, his right shoulder still aching him along the way…

"It could be one more Frog Splash to finish it off… Maybe THAT'S the move that'll get Hawkfield the Magnus Championship… Maybe THAT'S the one!" says Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben Tennyson meets Wolf at the top rope, running desperately to the corner and hitting Wolf with a Cross Chop to the chest! Ben pants heavily as he leans in the turnbuckles, Wolf being forced to sit down on the top. Ben climbs up after Wolf and hits him with three hard rights…before looking behind him and catching his breath. Ben takes one deep, deep breath from his lungs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he goes for a Super Hurricanrana, but Wolf hangs onto the top rope, causing Ben to fall out of the corner and directly onto his head and neck sickeningly!

"**SUPER HURRICAN_—AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! BEN! BEN! BEN! BEN! BEN, PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! OH, PLEEEEAASE DON'T BE DEAD! OH MY GWEN, OH MY GWEN, OH MY GWEN, OH MY GWEN, OH MY GWEN, HE MIGHT BE PARALYZED—AAAAAAHHHH!_**" Cris freaks out.

"AS PAINFUL AS THAT DID LOOK, IT'S THE PERFECT SCENARIO FOR HAWKFIELD!" Al says as referee Kenny Cashew checks on Ben's condition, the Tenth Wonder rolling away from the corner and to the middle of the ring.

Wolf, now alone on the top rope again, gets ready for a possible dive…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**but then, Ares hits Wolf Hawkfield with the steel chair DIRECTLY to his right shoulder!**

"**WAIT—ARES AGAIN! THE GOD OF WAR HITTING HAWKFIELD!**" Al exclaims.

"**PAYBACK FOR THE GORE HE DIDN'T DESERVE!**" Cris remarks.

"**AND PERHAPS IT WAS PAYBACK IN KIND! IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING, BUT HELL IF ARES GIVES A DAMN!**" Al says as Ares, to a very mixed (but mostly negative) reaction, leaves the apron and watches Wolf fall out of the corner, clutch his shoulder and curse repeatedly.

"**_SH*T! SH*T! SH****T! F*CK ME! DAMN IT!_**" Wolf curses as he rolls around the squared circle with his shoulder killing him. Wolf tries to stand up, but it takes him several tries to make it as the pain is nearly too much.

"AND JUST LIKE KRATOS BEFORE HIM, THE REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT HAPPEN! HE WAS TOO BUSY DEALING WITH TENNYSON…"

Wolf manages to, after a major fight, get to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…

…just in time to receive a sudden Intergalactic by Ben Tennyson!

"…WHO JUST GOT UP—**_AND INTERGALACTIC TO HAWKFIELD!_**" Al completes his call.

"**_HE'S GONNA RETAIN AFTER ALLLLL!_**" Cris hails happily.

Ben covers Wolf, and Kenny Cashew, fully revived now, counts 1…

"**_Say it with me: CHECK…_**"

2…

"**_…AND…_**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"**_…MATE! RETENTIOOOOOOON!_**" Cris hoorays as the bell sounds, the crowd booing beyond recognition in the Verizon® Arena!

"Hero" by Skillet plays as Ben rolls off of Wolf, holding his ribs and sitting down on the canvas, raising both of his arms and calling for his Championship Belt to be brought to him. Kenny Cashew obliges, handing the Magnus Championship to Tennyson, who brings it to his mouth and kisses it softly before taking hold of it and raising it over his head with both hands proudly, the crowd despising every moment of it.

"**Here is your winner and STILL the CCW Magnus Champion, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!**" Blader DJ confirms.

"**IN THIS IMPROMPTU, UNPLANNED, UNFORESEEN MAGNUS TITLE DEFENSE, BEN TENNYSON NARROWLY ESCAPES WITH HIS GOLD!**" Al says. "**AN EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE, KRATOS AND ARES—ALL OF THOSE WERE INVOLVED IN THIS VICTORY FOR THE TENTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!**"

"**BUT THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS _IS_ THE TENTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!**" Cris states. "**THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE IS THAT BEN TENNYSON, OUR HERO, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, IS STILL YOUR CCW MAGNUS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! AND I, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DIDN'T HAVE A DOUBT IN MY MIND ABOUT IT!**"

"…**YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?!**" Al shouts. "**YOU WERE HYPERVENTILATING!**"

"**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!**" Cris insists.

"**OHHHHH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!**" Al groans.

"**LOVE OF GWEN!**" Cris "corrects".

"Oh, PHOOEY!" Al retches.

Ben manages to stand up inside the ring…ascend a turnbuckle, and raise his CCW Magnus Championship high over his head, the fans not liking it at all. Ben points to his name on the Belt, showing off the nameplate to its fullest and making sure everybody sees who the World Title belongs to.

"Ben Tennyson, yes, STILL the CCW Magnus Champion…but that name on the Belt, on MANY occasions, looked like it was going to change to 'Wolf Hawkfield'," Al says. "It looked like it would have…"

"But it DIDN'T…and it WON'T, Al Michaels," Cris says. "It WON'T."

Ben leaves the corner and rolls out of the ring, taking the Title with him. Kratos, now up from the chair shot by Ares, leaves the scene through the crowd. Ares is already absent; Wolf is very slowly stirring in the ring…

…

…

…

…and at the top of the stage…is "The MVMVP" Tom Brady. Ben walks up the ramp with his CCW Magnus Championship in hand, as Brady has his own hand outstretched for a handshake with the Champion, a cocky grin adorning his face.

Brady mouths, "Way to go, Champ…" with a chuckle added in as his grin remains plastered.

…

But Ben Tennyson simply walks past the Most Valuable MVP, ignoring him and exiting the Ozone Lair altogether, Magnus Championship on his mind and his shoulder. Tom Brady simply smirks and scoffs, as if to say, "Fine, be like that." Tom shrugs as he looks at Wolf Hawkfield…and then scoffs once again, waving him off and heading to the back himself.

"…Well, we STILL don't know who Ben's opponent at _Pandemonium_ is going to be," Al says. "But we do know ONE thing… When Wolf Hawkfield is back to full strength, including his shoulder…he is going to be PISSED… The Magnus Championship slipping out of his grasp…"

"_C'est la vie!_ Winners win and losers lose," Cris comments. "Ben's a winner, so he wins! And Wolf is…well, you know."

"…That's all the time we have tonight—I'm Al Michaels," Al says.

"And I'm the Voice of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth!" Cris says. "See you tomorrow in Louisiana for _Double X_! Long live the Tenth Reich, baby!"

"Good night, everyone; thanks for joining us," Al signs off…as Wolf Hawkfield is left inside the ring, struggling to stand…looking through the ropes with an absolutely incensed look on his own face…

* * *

Here are your results for _CCW Ozone 38_:

Tables Match – Stryker def. Tony Delvecchio

The Dragon Kids def. Team Twilight via pinfall

Non-Title Match – CCW World Tag Team Champions The Forces of Nature (w/ Doc Louis) def. The Khan Brothers via pinfall

"The MVMVP" Tom Brady def. Megaman via pinfall

Highway Five-Way to determine #1 Contender for CCW Universal Championship – Dan Kuso def. Shun Kazami, Sportacus, Disco Kid and "The Roman Emperor" Caesar (w/ Kevin Levin and Aemilius Paullus)

The Cereal Killers def. The X-Factors via pinfall

Don Flamenco def. Tommy Pickles via pinfall

CCW Magnus Championship Match – "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson [c] def. Wolf Hawkfield via pinfall to retain the CCW Magnus Championship

* * *

So, _Ozone 38_ is complete! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! Next up is _XX 19_ in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time, _ricunacushun!_


	12. CCW XX 19: Part 1

After an anarchic _Double X 18_, _CCW XX 19_ is here and live from Baton Rouge, Louisiana and the Pete Maravich Assembly Center. CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson is STILL that…and with new arrivals from last week scheduled to be in action tonight, what will we see? It's high time to find out! Let's get this rolling, shall we? Enjoy!

"Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold." – André Maurois. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

There is no "Le Deux" by Hollywood Undead playing in the Pete Maravich Assembly Center—not this week. Instead, 13,090 fans are on their feet, awaiting the start of the show live in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Some visible crowd signs include, "#GetWellJon"; "#GetWellGordon"; "Gwen will burn in hell"; "Respect the PAYNE!"; "Save Us XJ9"; "Aelita is AMAZING!"; and "Congratulations, Dawn!" The fans are looking around, waiting for the show to begin, as Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth are checking in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's Al Michaels alongside Cris Collinsworth," Al Michaels introduces himself and his colleague. "We'll be calling the show tonight… Welcome to _CCW Double X 19_, the last _XX _before the program extends to TWO HOURS starting next week…and we are still without Jonathan and Jeremy Ellis, the twins, at this moment in time…"

…

Suddenly…without her entrance music…

…

…Gwen Tennyson walks onto the stage with her CCW Females Championship wrapped around her waist. The look on her face is a serious…and almost morose image as the Alpha Bitch looks around at the EMPHATICALLY booing fans. Gwen sees them…and she closes her eyes, keeping them closed for fifteen seconds, hearing the massive boos and wave of hatred before starting to make a long walk down the ramp towards the ring.

"And here's the reason WHY…we're the only ones on commentary…" Al says.

Gwen brushes a few strands of her hair away from her face with her free hand as she continues forward hearing the crowd's boos. Gwen exhales softly as she makes her way to the ring, not smiling, not frowning—just expressionless as she goes towards the squared circle, as though she had been told something backstage before the show that had put her in such a mood. As the crowd continues regaling Gwendolyn with hisses and jeers, most of them starting a "**F**K YOU, GWEN! F**K YOU, GWEN!**" chant, Gwen walks her way up the ring steps and to the apron, wiping her feet on the apron edge.

"…People thought that last week was the end of the Alpha Bitch here in CCW, in the entire Multiverse…and they were wrong," Cris Collinsworth says.

Gwen enters the ring, her CCW Females Championship around her waist. Gwen, with her free hand, removes the Belt from her waist and holds onto it, staring at the prize that is still hers—the First and Only. Gwen continues staring at the Belt in her hand before walking to the ropes and reaching through them for a microphone. Gwen receives the mic from timekeeper Mickey MacElroy and the Ten-Year-Old Tyke takes the mic to her lips, about to speak…but the crowd doesn't want to hear any of it.

"**BURN IN HELL! BURN IN HELL! BURN IN HELL!**" some fans chant.

"Much like myself, none of them want to hear what Gwen has to say…" Al remarks.

Gwen looks over her shoulder…still expressionless…and then she starts to finally speak…

"It has come to my attention…that there are a number of you in this building and a number of you at home who were…" Gwen searches for the correct word… "…_disheartened _by what you saw last week… From the things that I said…to the things that I did…and the people that were affected by it in a physical sense…I can tell that there weren't that many people who liked what they got to see. Actually, I can go out on a limb and say that NO ONE liked what they got to see. It was disgusting… It was low… It was graphic—VERY graphic… Someone who will be left nameless told me that, after _XX 18_, they may NEVER look at _Double X _the same way again… They said that, after _XX 18_, they may never look at CCW the same way again… It's obvious that I'm responsible for a worldwide backlash that affects more than just me. My own cousin Ben had to comment and say that he didn't like what I did; he's practically estranged himself from any part of me or my actions." Gwen runs a hand through her hair. "Tyrone Daniel…didn't appreciate what I did either…" Then Gwen places her CCW Females Championship Belt on her shoulder and subtly uses her freed-up hand to draw a heart with her pointer finger.

"She still cares…" Cris says, as though this was warming his heart. He's the only one in the building feeling that way.

"And they're not the only ones, either… Misty, April Oak, the Rookie Revolution… Whether family, friend or enemy, the entire Multiverse saw red. They couldn't believe that I would do what I ended up doing…and they HATED each and every ounce of it. And now, they hate each and every ounce of ME. I had to think about that for a while after the show, and being back on _XX_, it's REALLY starting to all sink in… Even the people closest to me…are starting to have a problem with the way that I'm acting…male, female, whomever they happen to be…" Gwen looks down…and sighs…

…

…

"…and to all of that…I have to say…"

…

…

…

Gwen suddenly cracks a smile…a great, big, almost demonic smile.

"…too Gwendamn bad." Gwen laughs, and the crowd breaks into loud and heavy boos and jeers!

"…Of course…" Al groans, though the boos drown out Al's own voice.

"Aaaaaaaahhh…there it is again…" Gwen says in blissful fashion. "There it is again—just tell me right now… By a show of hands, just how many of you people were 100% SURE that last week was going to be the last time you would ever have to hear my voice again?" Gwen peers out to the crowd. "Some of you? Most of you? Ah! ALL of you…and I bet that all of you are starting to feel really stupid right now, aren't you? As you should…" Gwen chuckles as the crowd takes zero liking to this whatsoever. "I can't believe that you ignorant boys and girls went all in on this with your hearts. Did you really think that THIS…" Gwen runs a hand alongside her body, "…was going away? Did you really believe that I was going to let THIS…" Gwen holds up her CCW Females Championship, "…get taken away from me? After 260 days AND COUNTING, after the BEST 2013 that ANY female has had in Fiction Wrestling, did you REALLY and TRULY believe that? Hahaha… Because if you DID, well, you should feel even stupider. You should feel about as stupid as that committee of village doofuses and heretics who still want to downplay _Annus Gwendolyni_, the Year of Our Gwen 2013, still want to spit in its face—spit in MY face—and PRETEND that someone else deserved the acclaim instead of me, even though, as of right now, I'M still Champion and THEY aren't! The stupidity is SWIMMING there! …But I EXPECT PWI to LEARN from such mistakes…" Gwen puts up one finger, showing it off for all to see, before pointing to herself and motioning "#1" once again.

Cameras zoom in on a crowd sign that reads, "15 Days and COUNTING…to the End of First and Only".

"Psalm 86:5 reads, 'You are forgiving and good, O Alpha Bitch, abounding in love to all who call to you,'" Gwen recites. "And with that verse in mind, I am indeed willing to offer forgiveness for your brand of stupidity. I FORGIVE my boyfriend TD Kennelly, and I will be more than happy to open my heart to you once again… I FORGIVE my cousin Ben Tennyson, because he's acted like a dweeb ever since childbirth and this is just another notch to add that I can let slide because I love him too… I FORGIVE Older Me; I know that she understands because part of ME lives inside of HER. And if she can't forgive herself, then what can she possibly do? I forgive all of those people…and as for those unrelated, knowing you, you would want nothing to do with my forgiveness…and that's fine because you dweebs don't deserve it. Forgiveness is for people who learn a valuable lesson. I know that TD has learned because he loves me. I know that my family's learned because THEY love me. But you people are stuck in a cycle and my forgiveness wouldn't do a thing to pull you out of it. Your stupidity, I realize, is eternal, just like me. You keep on making the SAME mistakes over and over and over again. You come from the school of thought of a Jesse Alvarez, of a Hernan and a Sarah Ortiz, people who cry out about how 'unfair' this is and how 'someone has to stoooop meeeee'—HAHAHAHAHA!" Gwen almost loses it with her laughter. "Such is the conflict with a s**t-eating babyface. There's this hero complex, this fetish for happy endings. You hold out for a hero for so long, and you're BAFFLED when one doesn't come… You bet on the villain's comeuppance, and it doesn't pan out that way. You NEVER, not once, consider the possibility that maybe, just maybe…there IS…NO…HERO."

"…I hope Gwen forgives ME…" Cris remarks.

Gwen leans back against the ropes, grinning from ear to ear, having immense fun with this. "I mean, just wrap your minds around this: you all believed that I was going to be stripped of MY CCW Females Championship; you thought that I was going to be fired, that I was about to be EXPORTED from here and you people would be rid of me for good. I was SCREWED! You guys were absolutely CERTAIN about that—you were throwing PARTIES before it even happened! FINALLY, your taglines read, AFTER 260 DAYS, WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE! DING-DONG, THE ALPHA BITCH IS DEAD! …And you really should have known better, all of you… You really should have known better…because you can't eradicate a goddess so easily." Gwen smirks. "As soon as I heard what Commissioner Gordon was planning to do last week, I had my alibis already in line. I had everything put into place for the will of Gwen to win out in the end, and if things didn't go in my favor, well…heh…I was compelled to MAKE things go in my favor even if it meant something or someone had to be sacrificed. Because if it comes down to MY way and ANOTHER way, head to head, MY way is going to prevail each and every time, and how you haven't gotten used to that already goes to show just how much stupider you are than I can begin to elaborate."

Gwen giggles, making complete fun of the crowd in front of her, who continue to chant, "**BURN IN HELL! BURN IN HELL!**"

"She SHOULD burn…" Al mutters again.

Gwen giggles on and says, "It's been eight and a half MONTHS! …HOW are you not accustomed to this by now? How many times do I have to repeat myself—the Spirit intercedes for the saints according to the will of GWEN. It's not the will of Gordon, whose defiance of me did HIM no good… It's not the will of Vince McMahon who wants to convince himself that this business is HIS when I'm singlehandedly crushing his ratings right now…"

Some CCW diehard fans chant "DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!"…while MOST of the fans can't even give Gwen that much satisfaction, just booing on.

"It's not the will of Paige…or the will of Kazama…and it's not the will of EMMY…" Gwen scowls VERY deeply upon saying this. "And it CERTAINLY is not the will of any of you." Gwen points at the fans…who all boo in response en masse. "'I GET WHAT I WANT. MY NAME IS MY CREDIT CARD.' Those words have been sounded off through those speakers ever since MY _XX_ STARTED going on the air. But somehow, someway, it never sunk in. You failed to take any of it seriously. Well, you don't really have a choice now, do you? Because Gwen Tennyson has an IRONCLAD CCW CONTRACT. Character Championship Wrestling doesn't EXIST without me. _Double X _doesn't exist without me. So, despite your best efforts and outcries, we are going to do things MY WAY not for a short time, and not for a long time…but FOREVER. Understand this: we are going to do things MY WAY…FOREVER."

The crowd doesn't like the sound of that at all, as HUGE boos are heard in the Pete Maravich Assembly Center.

"Anything you dweebs, detractors and false prophets beseech for, you're simply NOT going to get," Gwen says. "I'm going to see to it PERSONALLY that you don't get what you wish, because that privilege is mine and mine only. If you don't like hearing me say things, I'm going to REPEAT THEM even LOUDER the second time. If you don't like me beating up your heroes, I'm going to put them in hospitals like the ones your precious Commissioner and commentator are in. And if you want to see EMMY…you're going to get ME instead because you KNOW I'm better than her. It's about what I want—and this is a special message to the peons like Rivera and the Justice League and Randall Wilson and CWF's greatest legend airnaruto45, haha…who can't handle the fact that I'm sticking around! If you don't like it and you don't wanna conform… What, you want to KILL me? Invade a show with an automatic weapon and just fire one right through my heart? Try to 'run this company into the f**king ground', hahaha…nope. Not the answer. Do yourselves a favor instead: don't shoot me; go ahead and shoot _yourselves_—GO AWAY AND COMMIT SUICIDE because THAT is the only release you can get from me! Whether you doofuses are on board or not, the Alpha Bitch is HERE TO STAY! And THIS…" Gwen motions to her CCW Females Championship Belt, "is staying with her. And there isn't anything that any computerized angel or lovable robot can do about it except do what the rest of you should do, and that is ACCEPT IT before getting those good old hopes up only to be made to look stupid yet AGAIN."

"**_F**K YOU, GWEN! F**K YOU, GWEN!_**" chants Baton Rouge—and possibly a slew of viewers at home as well.

"A way with words…" Cris Collinsworth comments.

Gwen smiles. "And since I've already brought them up, I guess I should fill you guys in on something in case you didn't hear about it before tonight—I, Gwen Tennyson, WILL BE defending the CCW Females Championship in what will be my eleventh Title defense at _CCW Pandemonium_…and it will be in a Triple Threat Match against the two girls who scored what were deemed SIMULTANEOUS pinfalls last week in the Highway Five-Way for #1 Contention: Jennifer Wakeman…"

The crowd pops loudly upon the mention of her name, which gets a soft chuckle out of Gwendolyn. Cameras zoom in on a sign that reads, "JENNY ROCKS!"

"…and…heheh…Aelita," Gwen lets out a giggle and says, which gets ANOTHER huge pop upon the mention of the Lyoko Princess. Gwen shakes her head and says, "Oh…I assume you want her to be your CCW Females Champion?" The crowd cheers even LOUDER for this prospect.

Gwen then asks, "Or maybe…you want JENNY WAKEMAN to be your CCW Females Champion?" This too gets a massive pop from the audience, and a few chants of "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"Yes? Yes? Yes? …And THAT alone means that it's not going to happen!" Gwen smiles from ear to ear, and the crowd boos. "Don't you see? I JUST got through saying this to you goldfish—NOTHING YOU WANT is going to happen! Only what I WANT is going to happen! And I can't name a better place for me to reiterate that lesson…than Chicago, Illinois, right next to MY hometown! Now, I look forward to each and EVERY one of my Championship defenses, but this one is going to be a little EXTRA special…because my most loyal believers, some of the people who UNDERSTAND how MY world works—or at least they understand NOW—they're going to be in attendance…and I'm talking about, of course, my family. I know they may have their problems with me but, in my omnipotence, I forgive them. I forgive all of them, just as THEY should forgive ME. Older Me, Grandpa, my aunt Sandra, my uncle Carl… Maybe my mommy and daddy will be there too! I can see it right now: my entire family in the front row, my relatives and my disciples, spreading MY message as I walk down the aisle, with my CCW Females Championship in hand, and they, in one unified voice, with their heads tilted up to the sky, say…" Gwen looks up herself…and pauses.

Then Gwen looks dead ahead. "Actually, why am I telling you what they would do in 15 days…when I can just make YOU do it right here, right now? It's about time you got used to this order, this way that is MINE. Everybody, RISE!" Gwen moves her hand to gesture for the crowd—those who are not standing already—to all stand up.

This command is only received by emphatic boos from the crowd, who is in no mood to play along with this.

"Everybody rise…and place your hands outward towards this ring, so you can prick your fingers against the aura of your Wrestling Goddess," Gwen instructs over the boos. "And for those of you watching at home, I want YOU to place your hands outward towards your television screens, so that you two can touch the aura of your Wrestling Goddess. And I want all of you to look up to the sky…as we remind the old viewers and teach the new ones EXACTLY how to pray…"

Cris Collinsworth stands up at the announce table, placing his hand out towards the ring to "feel" the aura of Gwen…but Al Michaels refuses.

"What are you doing, Michaels? Stand up for your goddess!" Cris says.

"You're kidding," Al shakes his head. "I am NOT partaking in this—and why are YOU?"

"Because I value my life and I value my spirit and, when someone is right, someone is RIGHT!" Cris says. "So I am going to give her the deference she wants, and you should too—she's staring right at us, Al! Get up, Michaels! Stand! You don't know if she's going to snap at YOU next! You just don't know! What if she has another knife? STAND UP! OBEY HER, GWENDAMN IT!" Cris exclaims…and Al, ever so reluctantly, buttons his jacket and stands up.

With both of the commentators on their feet, Gwen says aloud, "You will repeat after me… 'Our Alpha Bitch…who art in CCW…hallowed be thy name…"

"Our Alpha Bitch, who art in CCW, hallowed be thy name!" Cris repeats while the crowd boos.

"Good Lord…" Al is disgusted.

"Hey, repeat what she said!" Cris orders Al, who remains standing but does not recite the Alpha Bitch's prayer.

"'Thy kingdom come… Thy will be done…at _Pandemonium _as it is on _Double X_…" Gwen continues as Cris repeats after her. "'Give us this day our daily bread…and forgive us our transgressions…as we forgive those who fall to First and Only…"

"And the list is long on that one!" Cris adds.

"'…And lead us not into temptation…but deliver us from Emmy," Gwen says, eyes closed, passion flowing.

"'Deliver us from Emmy'? Really?" Al plainfaces. "Deliver us from EMMY…"

"For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glo—"

("Mystique" by Blue Stahli plays)

Suddenly, Gwen is interrupted and the ocean of boos turns into cheers as the Alpha Bitch frowns and looks upstage…

…

…

…to see Mystique Sonia, walking down to the ring with a pronounced limp. She tries to hide her limp as much as possible en route to the squared circle, staring daggers into the CCW Females Champion of the World.

"And thank the REAL God above for Mystique Sonia," Al says. "This was starting to get—"

"How dare her!" Cris scolds. "How dare her! How dare Mystique Sonia come out here and interrupt the Wrestling Goddess's sermon? What is WRONG with her? You don't interrupt Gwen Tennyson!"

"Gwen Tennyson, last week, between what she did to Jonathan and what she did to Commissioner Gordon, attacked Mystique Sonia and did a number and a half on that right leg of hers before Sonia's match against Lisa Simpson," Al states, "and that attack played into Sonia's eventual loss to Simpson in brutally quick fashion. And Sonia, judging from the look on her face, is out here to address that issue!"

"There's a time and a place for everything, and just like last week where Sonia was in the wrong place at the wrong time, she's in the wrong place and wrong time again right now!" Cris comments as Sonia rolls underneath the bottom rope, taking care of her leg as she enters the ring, microphone already in hand.

Gwen, as Sonia's music ends, glares at her and says, "I didn't REQUEST your presence out here, ingrate! If you wanted to join my prayer, you could have very well—"

"SHUT UP!" Sonia immediately shuts Gwen down, screaming at her. "I didn't come out here to join any prayer of yours; I came out here to END this prayer of yours because I along with everybody else don't want to listen to this crap!"

The crowd cheers, but Gwen rebuts, "Ohhh, I'm SO sorry! You don't want to hear me? You don't want to hear this prayer? Okay!" Gwen then tests her microphone, tapping and blowing on the top of it…before shouting into the mic, "**OUR ALPHA BITCH, WHO ART IN CCW, HALLOWED BE THY NAME! THY KINGDOM COME; THY WILL BE—**"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Sonia screams a second time, prompting Gwen to frown again. "What part of that do you not understand?!"

"…Well, good Gwen, Sonia—what part of 'I don't care what you want' did YOU not understand?" Gwen replies. "I said it before you barged in. You want me to shut up? I'm going to SPEAK up. Now, if you came all of this way from back there to my chapel just to tell me to shut my trap, you've wasted YOUR time and MY time in one shot because I'm not going to do that. So, guess what? It's time for you to leave! Buh-bye now! Buh-bye, buh-bye—locker room's THAT way. Buh-bye…" Gwen mockingly waves goodbye to Sonia, motioning for her to exit the ring.

But Sonia stays put. "I'm not going ANYWHERE… I didn't just come out here to end your prayers, Gwen. I came out here to tell you that I'm going to kick your ass tonight for what you did last week," she says.

"Awww, you're going to be the Commissioner's savior? Is that what you're gonna do—stick up for Gordon? I think he already has someone to do that for him on a regular basis—he's a guy who needs saving all too often, and, let's be honest; if he could pick his own savior, like anyone else, he wouldn't pick you," Gwen remarks flippantly. "And if you're going to stick up for JONATHAN…well, trust me, that's going to work for you about as well as it would for his OTHER heroine."

"I'm sticking up for MYSELF and kicking your ass for what you did to ME," Sonia says bitingly at Gwen. "You're facing Aelita and my friend Jenny at _Pandemonium _but you could be facing ME at the Allstate Arena, and the reason why you AREN'T facing me is because you took it upon yourself to attack me before my match and leave me for dead so that LISA SIMPSON of all people could pick the bones! You think that's funny? Well, your repercussions WON'T be very funny at all; I can guarantee you THAT! I want you one-on-one tonight, Tennyson. You physically ruined three people's Saturdays last week, but tonight, I'm ruining YOUR Saturday, just like a lovely Avatar ruined your Monday!"

Upon mention of this, the crowd "Ohhhhhhhs!" and Gwen glowers crossly at Sonia, not appreciating this reference whatsoever.

"Only TONIGHT…I'm going to be even WORSE than what SHE did," Sonia adds, returning Gwen's angry glare.

The crowd starts a "Korra! Korra! Korra!" chant as an unreadable expression adorns Sonia's face…and Gwen's face remains as cold as ever.

"What, you think that's going to intimidate me? You think that's going to SCARE me?" Gwen smugly speaks. "At _Pride &amp; Glory_, Korra is going to learn two things – one: I'm BETTER than Emmy; …and two: all of the fire, water, earth, air, and energy in the world can't overpower the Alpha Bitch, because your GWEN is a consuming fire greater than ALL OF those elements put together. That's a FACT. Her spirit is not as powerful as mine. But since you brought her up and since these people seem enamored with her all of a sudden…why don't I keep her informed of her fate and make an example out of you right now?"

Sonia growls. "Oh, I'll be GODDAMNED if you turn me into an example! You come out here, and you run your mouth and you call these people stupid, you tell them that they're never going to get what they want, but you couldn't be further from the truth because starting tonight, they're going to get EVERYTHING they've ever wanted. Tonight, I'm going to crush you… At _Pride &amp; Glory_, Korra is going to crush what's LEFT of you… And at _Pandemonium_, that homecoming you're planning to have is going to be the END of First and Only because Jenny Wakeman is going to take your Championship! Get it?!"

The crowd takes this declaration much better than the Females Champion listening to it all.

"…YOU'RE the one who needs to 'get it', missy," Gwen responds. "_Gwen_damned, by the way… Maybe that one-on-one match you proposed will be the perfect platform for you to wrap your head around my dominion…"

"So, you're gonna fight me? I want an answer right now, Gwen – YES or NO? And don't give me one of your wacked-out verses from that sacrilegious Book of Gwen as an answer! YES…OR…NO?" Sonia asks Gwen.

Gwen, sneering scornfully at the Heroine 108, answers, "…The only Saturday night that's getting ruined is YOURS—you've got your match!"

The crowd cheers as the match between the former Women's Tag Team Champion and current Females Champion of the World is confirmed!

"Good," Sonia states with a small nod, standing in Tennyson's face. "Get ready, because the demise of the Alpha Bitch, and the end of First and Only…starts HERE." Sonia drops her microphone and proceeds to exit the ring.

"Our Females Champion answers the challenge of Mystique Sonia—Sonia looking for revenge from last week," Al says.

"And looking to make Gwen relive her recent _Monday Night RAW _appearance, that ungwenly—"

"I have a question…" Gwen suddenly says on the mic, stopping Sonia as she is between the ropes on her way out of the ring.

"Oh? I'm sorry…" the interrupted Cris says. "Gwen's got more to say…"

Sonia turns around, and Gwen says, "Before you go, I have a question for you, Mystique Sonia. One BIG question…"

Sonia, off-mic, grumbles, "What is it?"

"Are you pissed off because I attacked you last week?" Gwen inquires.

"You're DAMN RIGHT I'm pi—did I not make that clear?!" Sonia shouts, incredulous at what seems to be such a dumb question.

"…Or are you pissed off because I attacked you last week and didn't attack Jenny Wakeman?" Gwen adds to her query.

Sonia raises an eyebrow at this added corollary, as do some of the fans, as do Cris and Al at ringside.

"I mean, I can see it in your face right now: you want to know why I didn't attack her too," Gwen says. "Because, based on what I was screaming in your face and your ear as I was bashing your leg and skull in with my ONE FWA…" Gwen is still visibly pissed about that… "Based on how I said you, with YOUR one FWA, weren't on my level considering that your FWA came from LOSING the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship while mine came from WINNING the best women's match of 2013…shouldn't I have attacked Jenny too? She's guilty of the same crime! She's your tag team partner, the Techno in Techno-Tongue! Why didn't I do to her the things that I did to you? Some people might say that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, that I was irate and just wanted to hit the first thing within reach. And maybe…maybe that's not entirely untrue, but you see, I CHOSE to attack you…not just because of your sins, but also…because you make yourself an easy target." Gwen smirks.

Sonia, now fully back inside the ring, grits her teeth at Gwen, not appreciating this label.

"I'll go ahead and say it: you're a much easier target than Jenny is or WOULD be," Gwen goes on. "Attacking her would have actually taken time and effort; attacking you is more like a lunch break." Gwen giggles. "And I was pretty pressed for time on my hands, so I had to go with the leisureliest route there was, and that was you by a landslide. Not to say that your partner wouldn't have been fun to obliterate, because taking advantage of weaker beings is always fun…but the WEAKER they are, the more fun it is for someone like me."

"Who're you calling WEAK?" Sonia, off-mic, snarls.

Gwen chuckles again. "I understand that the Word of Gwen might be tough to swallow, but just think for a moment… The Powerpuff Girls…hated Techno-Tongue's guts, right? Hated you guys so much that they went out of their way to attack and destroy…JENNY'S family. They made fun of JENNY'S ex-boyfriend. They went after things to get HER goat, and you got angry on her behalf too. But besides attack you and put you through tables a few times, what did they do to you that was ANYTHING like what they did to her? Jenny lost her sisters, almost lost her mother and, thanks to you, the Tag Team Titles as well. She sure got the worst end of the deal, didn't she? But the Powerpuffs—did they attack YOUR family? Did they go after Toad? …Nope…and I know why. It's because JENNY was worth the trouble…and YOU, Sonia, weren't."

Sonia clenches both of her fists, unable to take much more of Gwen's hard words. The crowd boos Gwen to oblivion with each and every syllable.

"Jenny's the one getting a shot at my Championship…and YOU'RE the one who, even while entering late, lasted all of thirty seconds in the AWE Breakout Women's Rumble," Gwen mentions. "Jenny's the one representing CCW in the Friday FUSION Women's Tournament…and YOU'RE the one whose attempt to 'steal the show' at _Nevermore_ led to losing your beloved Tag Team Title rematch," Gwen says. "And on top of ALL of that…your boyfriend is a pizza-topping flunky of all things who ALSO got an FWA ALSO for losing a Championship. You two really ARE two peas in a pod! …Now is it really a wonder why the PPG didn't even bother with you? It's because you're WEAKER. You're WORTH less to them, and you're worth less to a bunch of other people too, including me. But, fortunately for you…when you boast all the more gladly of your weaknesses, the power of the Alpha Bitch will descend upon you all the same—I don't discriminate against the weak in doling out my punishments, unlike the Powerpuff Girls… Instead, I PREY on the weak. I FEED off of their tears. They put more smiles on MY face. Hearing you cry when I practically shattered your leg was pleasure beyond your comprehension…and it's going to be even MORE fun the second time around tonight."

Sonia's face begins to turn red as she looks down at the canvas and at her leg, staring at the injury Gwen caused last week.

Gwen then smiles and says, "That's just the way it is, Sonia. And I bet that as soon as you go to the back into your locker room that you SHARE with Jennifer—go figure—she'll try to grasp for twenty-one different straws about what makes me WRONG in what I said, because she's trying to be a GOOD FRIEND…but that's all they are: straws—arguments that are flimsy and just as weak as you are. …Actually, you know what? Here's something: I officially INVITE Wakeman to come join us at ringside for our match tonight! I bet she would be more than happy to overshadow you—I mean, cheer you on during your match with me. That sound good? Okay, Sonia? Think you can make it to the opening bell against me? I hope so. I like hurting weak people…but I DON'T like weak people skipping out on me. Then again…" Gwen gazes at Sonia's knee, which is taped up from last week's assault… "…you can't really do much skipping, can you?" Gwen giggles at her own quip before saying, "You're dismissed now, Sonia. You can go ahead and get your partner a cup of coffee, like a good Marty Jannetty."

This last line leads to a massive "OHHHHHHHH!" from the audience, swiftly followed by a buffet of boos and hisses from the crowd, Gwen Tennyson soaking it all in as she drops her microphone and saunters out of the ring, leaving an afflicted Mystique Sonia standing frozen in the middle of the ring, all of Gwen's words sinking in and the wave of emotions running through the _Hero: 108 _character.

"…WOW…" Cris says, almost chortling. "I mean, WOW… 'Roast' doesn't do that justice—that was an absolute BAKE by Gwen Tennyson to Mystique Sonia. Heh…"

"…Mystique Sonia versus Gwen Tennyson WILL happen tonight…and looking at Sonia's expression right now, I'd like to think that she's going to be out to make Gwen eat each and every one of those scathing words," Al says.

"If she can even pull herself together—look at her! She's frozen as ice in there!" Cris says. "Gwen Tennyson—it's like I said: when she's right, she is RIGHT…"

"I don't think I can go that far, Cris, but nevertheless, non-title action is to come tonight…" Al says. "And a resounding message from Gwen—not just to Sonia, but to all of us, essentially—starts the show…"

"She told ALL OF US, Michaels, and you know what? There's not much to argue with. For 260 days, she's been getting things her way regardless of what anybody's thought about it!" Cris says. "And it may very well go on for 260 more! It might just last FOREVER… It just might…"

"Well, I know two girls in the back who will have something to say about that," Al says. "Remember that it's a TRIPLE THREAT at _Pandemonium_, one fall to a finish—first to score a pin or submission nets the gold for herself in Chicago…and speaking of things coming in THREES…last week, we saw the emergence of a threesome on _XX_ during our Highway Five-Way main event, and it sent Emmy plunging to her doom during that match; it was Bella Swan, it was Lucy van Pelt and it was the SSX Demon Zoe Payne all laying Emmy out and all leaving the building. We hope to learn more about this mutual association, but tonight the two CCW newcomers who sent Emmy off of the top rope through an announce table last week, Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan, will be competing tonight against 'The Warrior Princess' Xena and 'The Girl on Fire' Katniss Everdeen. That's coming up later on—stay tuned for more of _Double X 19_ as wrestling action will KICK OFF right after these messages from our sponsor!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_Kai tries a Tree Slam onto Enrique, but Enrique breaks out of it and hits a Jumping Headbutt to him that even dazes him! Kai backs up…right into an S.O.S. by Max!_

_Enrique reaches the top rope, points to his supine target…and hits the Colombian Splash!_

_"The S.O.S. plus the Colombian Splash equals **The Final Wish!**" Jonathan explains the tag team finishing maneuver of the Dragon Kids._

_Enrique pins Kai: 1…2…3!_

_"And it's the Dragon Kids to the semis!" Al says._

_Enrique and Max high-five each other and raise each other's hands overhead, celebrating their big victory in the first match of the night and first match of the tournament._

_Tony the Tiger sets Enrique up for the Frosted Flake Bomb. He lifts the Colombian Kid up…_

_…spins around with him up…_

_…and…Enrique manages to counter into a Sunset Flip, holding Tony down in a Prawn Hold!_

_"WAIT A MINUTE!" Jonathan yells as the referee makes the count: 1…_

_"THE SUNSET…"_

_2…_

_"THE SUNSET FLIP…!"_

_…3!_

_"HE GOT HIM! HE GOT HIM!" Jonathan confirms at the top of his lungs while Enrique lets go of Tony and rolls quickly out of the ring, stunned and elated, in exactly that order._

_"THE DRAGON KIDS ARE ADVANCING! THEY'RE ADVANCING TO THE COMBINE CUP FINALS!" Al hollers._

_Enrique and Max celebrate onstage with a high-five and holding up one finger—one finger for one more match, one more round to reach a shot at their dream…_

_Ulrich readjusts on the top rope, seeing Enrique on all fours below him…_

_…but suddenly, Max runs, steps off of Enrique's back, and lands on the top of the corner himself!_

_"**WHOA—WHOA!**" Jeremy is taken aback by this sudden ascent._

_In one swift motion, Max grabs Ulrich by the head, twists him and jumps…_

_…**and hits a Super S.O.S. all the way down onto Ulrich!**_

_"**S.O.S! S.O.S.! MAX WITH IT ON ULRICH FROM THE TOP ROPE!**" Jonathan screams._

_Max, from his back, points to Enrique and hollers, "**GO! GO! GO!**" Enrique, knowing what lies in front of him, goes to the top rope!_

_"**ENRIQUE'S AT THE TOP ROPE—MAX WANTS HIM TO FLY!**" Al says._

_Enrique jumps from the top…with Ulrich supine…_

_…and nails the Colombian Splash!_

_"**COLOMBIAN SPLASH! THE FINAL WISH COMPLETE!**" Al yells._

_Enrique rolls off of Ulrich and pulls Max on top of him for the pin! As Odd tries to get up, Enrique holds onto him in a Front Chancery, stopping him from getting in the way of the pin! The referee Scott Van Buren makes the count: 1…_

_2…_

_…3!_

_The bell rings! Enrique lets go of Odd and Max gets off of Ulrich, and the Dragon Kids both hug each other from their knees, realizing that they have won! The Houston crowd is in awe of the sight, giving the Dragon Kids full and emphatic cheers!_

_"THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR COMBINE CUP WINNERS! THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR #1 CONTENDERS FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD!" Al proclaims._

_"ARE WE LOOKING AT THE NEW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS COME _PANDEMONIUM_ IN CHICAGO, ILLINOIS?" Jeremy asks._

_The Dragon Kids exit the ring, accepting praise from Commissioner Gordon…who takes both of the Dragon Kids' hands and raises them, triggering a green pyrotechnic display from the stage for the Combine Cup Winners! Then, Commissioner Gordon invites the Dragon Kids to lift up their newly-won prize, the CCW Combine Cup trophy…and the two kids lift up the trophy together over their heads, holding either end of it as they point to the fans in recognition._

_"Whether it's in the size…in the strength…in the God-given physical ability…or the brains…you two little boys just don't have what it takes," Doc Louis says. "You don't stack up! And you can believe all you want and pander to the public as you please, but it ain't gonna get you anywhere except flat on your backs."_

_Soda Popinski grabs BOTH Caesar and Kevin around the torsos and delivers a Double Belly-to-Belly Suplex!_

_The Forces of Nature grab Matt by his throat and execute a Double Chokeslam!_

_Soda Popinski then stands up in the corner, grabs Tyson in Military Press position, and Rocket Launches Tyson off of the turnbuckles…into a Bull's Eye from Bald Bull!_

_Achmed jumps at Bald Bull…and gets caught in a Bear Hug. Amir enters the ring, now the legal man…and Bald Bull chucks Achmed's body straight into Amir, knocking them both over!_

_Ulrich goes for the Whisper in the Wind…but Bald Bull catches Stern in mid-air and plants him with a vicious Falling Powerbomb!_

_Soda gets up, nabs a writhing Odd Della Robbia, and hits him with the Cokeslam! After this, Bald Bull comes in with a Big Splash!_

_Soda then lifts Noob Saibot up by his legs, Alabama Slam-style…and delivers a vicious Alabama Slam onto the steel ring steps!_

_Smoke is able to propel himself onto the top rope onto his feet, with Soda Popinski standing on the outside. Smoke jumps to the floor with a High Cross Body in mind…_

_…but Soda Pop is able to hit a Brain Chop to Smoke in mid-air!_

_Doc Louis grabs the CCW World Tag Team Championship belts, holding them over his head as he backs up the ramp with his Forces of Nature recognizing their victory._

**_Davids…_**

_Max says, "NOW, we're looking at the biggest match of our LIVES… The Dragon Kids versus the Forces of Nature… The CCW World Tag Team Championship is right in front of our noses… WE'RE TOO CLOSE, GUYS! We are TOO CLOSE to fall down here!"_

**_…versus Goliaths…_**

_Doc Louis speaks, "Winning the CCW Combine Cup… It ain't a blessing. It's a curse._

_Bald Bull picks Tyson Granger up…and plants him with the Turkish Delight!_

_Soda Popinski sees Matt…pulls him up slowly…and puts him in a Vodka Vise Grip!_

_"THESE…" Doc points at the Forces of Nature, "are what Champions look like. Look at them…and look at you. You…are the ANTITHESIS of what a Champion looks like."_

**_One team chasing a dream…_**

_Enrique and Max hit the ropes together…and nail stereo Topé Con Hilos onto Barry and Kenny on the outside, landing on their feet perfectly at ringside!_

_"After you knock us down, you know what we're gonna do? WE'RE GONNA GET RIGHT BACK UP!" Max yells._

**_The other seeking to impose domination again and crush that dream to pieces…_**

_Bald Bull delivers a Bull Charge to Noob Saibot that forces the latter right through the table!_

_"Well, we're just gonna knock you DOWN again, ain't we?" Doc shouts back. "You can win all of the matches you're able to…but you won't even come CLOSE to a shot at my boys."_

**_The winners of the CCW Combine Cup—Max and Enrique, The Dragon Kids—battle the CCW World Tag Team Champions Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, The Forces of Nature!_**

_Max pulls Odd Della Robbia in and scores with an S.O.S.!_

_No sooner does that happen than Enrique hits an unsuspecting Backcracker onto Ulrich!_

_"ARE WE LOOKING AT THE NEW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS COME PANDEMONIUM IN CHICAGO, ILLINOIS?" Jeremy asks._

_Bald Bull lifts up Enrique…_

_…Soda Popinski lifts up Max…_

_…and they hit the Turkish Delight and Cokeslam at the same time, sending Enrique and Max both through the announce table!_

_"Not if THOSE men have anything to say about it…" Cris chortles._

**CCW Pandemonium –_ LIVE from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV!_**

* * *

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to _CCW XX 19_, live from Baton Rouge, Louisiana," Al says as "Le Deux" plays this time in the background of his voice. "We are in the PMAC, the Pete Maravich Assembly Center. Thank you once again for choosing to spend your Saturday night with us; I'm joined as always by 'The Voice of the Rookie Revolution' Cris Collinsworth."

"If you are just tuning in, you missed what was a very categorical collection of words from our CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson," Cris says. "She put the fans in this arena in their place AND even had some choice words for Mystique Sonia who dared to interrupt the Alpha Bitch who was at her Alpha Bitchiest this evening!"

"You could say that again…although I wouldn't be so beaming about it…" Al rolls his eyes. "Either way, Gwen Tennyson will be wrestling Mystique Sonia in a non-title contest with the latter still ailing from her leg injury last week. Sonia, though, will want to overcome that and more certainly prove Gwen wrong considering the things the Champion said…"

* * *

Speaking of Mystique Sonia, she is backstage in her locker room, sitting down on a bench there, a stoic look painted onto her face. Sonia looks blankly into space…and then "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman walks into the locker room.

"So, I hear Gwen wants me to watch you kick her ass…" Jenny says, with a small confident chuckle. "How nice of her to invite me to THAT show…" Jenny looks at Sonia, who isn't exactly taking to her partner's words well—no laughter, no response, nothing of the sort.

"…Sonia…? Ugh…PLEASE don't tell me that what Gwen said got to you…" Jenny places a hand on Sonia's shoulder. "Sonia, listen – Gwen Tennyson…is a bitter, petty, petulant little girl and she's taking it out on ANY target she thinks makes sense in that warped head of hers. In OUR case, it's because Techno-Tongue made noise in CCW in 2013 and, whether some people think it was controversial or not, whether some people were okay with it or not…WE broke down a barrier and broke major ground in the business, and Gwen can't handle anything or anyone having a level of success even in the same AREA CODE as hers. So she's picking on us, and yes, Sonia, it really IS us because when she tries to dress you down and make you feel small, it hurts ME too, and SHE knows that! We're a TEAM! We're TAG TEAM PARTNERS but most importantly…we're FRIENDS."

Sonia gives Jenny a look of half-attention to what she is saying to the Heroine 108.

"And before Gwen even TRIES to think that 'Oh, Jenny's going to grasp straws'—THAT PISSES ME OFF TOO!" Jenny shouts. "Because SHE wasn't the one teaming up with you during the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Double Elimination Tournament. SHE wasn't the one who teamed up with you to win those Belts at _Havoc_ in Puerto Rico and then defended them at CCW's first of the Big Three PPVs _Jackpot_ in L.A. SHE wasn't the one who went to war with the Powerpuff Girls with you—that was ME!" Jenny takes a breath to allow these words to sink in to Sonia. "I KNOW what kind of competitor you are, both inside and outside of the wrestling ring, so when I say that I couldn't ask for a better tag team partner and that there is NOTHING that is WEAK about you, it's valid because I KNOW you and SHE doesn't; anything that I say about you for that reason is infinitely more legitimate than any of the crap that spews out of the little devil's mouth!"

Upon hearing this, Sonia looks up to fully gaze at her partner, 100% invested in her words at this point.

"Gwen doesn't know the wrestler you are like I do, Sonia," Jenny says. "But tonight, I'm going to be there at ringside watching you SHOW Gwen Tennyson the wrestler you are firsthand. You GOT this. I KNOW you got this. And YOU know you got this, right?"

Sonia lets out a very deep breath…and nods slowly and silently, deathly focused on making good on Jenny's words.

"…Thanks…" Sonia finally says.

"You're welcome," Jenny nods, patting Sonia on the shoulder. "You're ready for this, girlfriend—just be careful with that leg…" Jenny looks at the taped-up knee of Mystique Sonia. "It's probably not at 100 percent, but I couldn't talk you out of wrestling last week; I doubt I'll be able to THIS week…"

Upon hearing this from the Teenage Robot, Mystique Sonia's look at Jenny turns into a glare and any contented emotion on her face is now gone.

"What's THAT supposed to mean—are you on my side or not?!" Mystique Sonia crossly asks.

"WHOA—take it easy!" Jenny jumps back. "Why are you asking me…? What is this about?"

"'Oh, I know what kind of competitor you are, Sonia; I know you got this and I'm saying all of this stuff because, hey, I can't talk you out of this match so I may as well say some words that I conjured up just to make my friend happy!'" Sonia mocks Jenny's voice. "You know, I'm beginning to think that, deep down inside, you're thinking—"

"Thinking WHAT?! Thinking WHAT, Sonia?!" Jenny shouts.

"Oh, THERE you go cutting me off!" Sonia complains.

"I'm just trying to figure out where these mixed messages are coming from!" Jenny yells at Sonia. "Am I on your side? Hell yes! Do I want to see you beat Gwen Tennyson? Hell yes! Am I concerned about your leg? Well hell yes, that too! You're damn right I am, because if I WASN'T concerned, what kind of friend would I be?! I'm here looking out for you; that's ALL! I'm not 'doubting' you; I'm just telling you to be aware… You're reading into things too much…"

Sonia looks at her bad leg and narrows her eyes, getting angered by the sight and mention of it. However, she slowly starts to calm down as Jenny places her hand on Sonia's shoulder again.

"Just focus on doing what you do best…" Jenny says, calming down herself. "Fight your fight and know that I'll be right there cheering you on. Okay?"

"…" Sonia, after a momentary pause, nods again. "…Okay."

"Great," Jenny says. "Let's make an Alpha Bitch humble."

Sonia nods again, for the first time flashing a grin—a very minimalistic one, but one nonetheless. As quickly as the grin forms, though, it goes away as Sonia looks at her leg again and begins to mentally prepare herself for her match later in the show.

* * *

"Looks like Gwen's words struck more than a chord—Jenny trying to do damage control," says Al.

"Just like Gwen said she would do—Jenny can say all she wants to back her partner right now, but when Tennyson and Sonia go one-on-one tonight, THAT'S what is going to speak the most volumes, THAT more than anything Wakeman can say," Cris states.

"Or anything GWEN can say," Al adds.

"Well, Gwen can back up a good deal of what she says, and you know that," Cris says. "Our Females Champion, hate her or loathe her or worship her, COMMANDS respect and deserves every bit of it that she receives."

"The Alpha Bitch and the Heroine 108 go toe-to-toe tonight on _XX 19_ later on but, right now, we're going to kick things off with some tag team competition!" Al says.

_[Uh-uh, keep reachin'…_

_Yeah…_

_When you look into your heart and ask yourself what's true_

_You know there is nothing in this world that you can't do _

_Now I'm looking at world as shaped through different eyes _

_And I keep reachin' higher, gonna touch the sky _

_Keep reachin' higher… _

_Keep reachin' higher… _

_Keep reachin' higher…_

_Keep reachin' higher _

_Keep reachin']_

("Higher" by Nicole Tranquillo plays)

Inez and Jackie speed their way onto the entrance ramp, both of them raising a hand in the air and then making their way down the entrance ramp through blue lighting, high-fiving the fans before running across each other to adjacent turnbuckles, climbing up and playing to the live crowd.

"Your opening contest of _CCW XX 19_ is a Tag Team Three-Way Dance scheduled for two falls!" Blader DJ says. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 234 pounds, Inez and Jackie, The Cyber Girls!"

"Kicking things off with the CCW Women's Tag Team Division in the spotlight—the Cyber Girls, Inez and Jackie, ready for action," Al says. "Crowd's sure excited for it, as I am!"

"The way I see it," Cris comments, "the only PBS Kid worth getting excited about is Arthur Read, the XCW Television Champion and the one who TELEVISES the Rookie Revolution night in and night out! Can't stand Emmy, can do without the Dragon Kids, and, Gwen forgive me, but I don't like TD Kennelly either! These two—I hope they follow the same path as their buddies Sue Ellen and Francine… Remember THAT match on Monday? Yeah, I know I do!"

"Your RR plug and tirade notwithstanding, the Cyber Girls have an opportunity to pick up a big win and put themselves in the Women's Tag Team Title picture," Al says.

_[No ko madei kunora _

_Nuka rumda ni chi da _

_Yo go leruda keyanai no ra_

_Sense nieitahita _

_Tocotochi ga uyouda _

_Saishu le esheto o saa caruu]_

("Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi plays)

The lights begin flashing purple and pink as Puffy AmiYumi appear onstage, both fired up and jumping up and down, rocking out with a set of rock horn gestures in each hand. Ami and Yumi make their way down the ramp alive and kicking as they slide underneath the bottom rope and both climb the ring ropes to yell out to their cheering fans, including one section holding a banner that reads, "Bring Back Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Cartoon Network!"

"Introducing next, at a combined weight of 270 pounds, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura, Puffy AmiYumi!" Blader DJ announces.

"Bringing Joshi-style to the Division—more specifically to this match—are Puffy AmiYumi!" says Al.

"Ha! These two are no Jumping Bomb Angels; that's for sure!" jokes Cris.

"Funny you should mention them—Ami and Yumi have actually spent some time in the company of former SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Ayako Hamada and Ayumi Kurihara, whom they sort of look up to in the Japanese wrestling and tag team wrestling world," Al says. "This could be a way for the two of them to create their own success at the level of Hamada and Kurihara only in a CCW ring instead; this is an opening."

"That's nice…" Cris yawns. "But I don't think you're going to see the Cyber Girls OR Puffy AmiYumi be able to take that opening, because that opening is going to be closed SHUT…"

A whooshing wind sound effect is heard, and the big screen shows a concentric heart video effect, which lets the fans know who are about to come out. Boos and jeers immediately begin.

"…by THESE ladies!" Cris completes his comment.

_[They…say…_

_They don't…trust…_

_You…me…_

_We…us…_

_So we'll…fall…_

_If we…must…_

_'Cause it's you…me_

_And it's all about, it's all about_

_It's all about us]_

("All About Us" by t.A.T.u. plays)

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each walk out with red, blue and green respective spotlights shining on them as the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Belts are wrapped around Bubbles and Buttercup's waists. All three of them spin around in a circle, splaying their arms together and triggering pink jets of pyro into the air as they amble to the ring confidently. Blossom and Buttercup look to each other and nod to one another as they proceed to lead the way inside the ring, Bubbles a half-step behind.

"And finally, accompanied by their sister Bubbles and both hailing from the City of Townsville, weighing 245 pounds, they are the current CCW Women's Tag Team Champions, Blossom and Buttercup, The Powerpuff Girls!" Blader DJ says over the loud boos.

"Let's talk about THESE girls, shall we?" Cris says. "Our Women's Tag Team Champions, the ONLY women's tag team that was considered for Tag Team of the YEAR in 2013—the women who have raised the bar of women's tag team wrestling as we all know it! Just like the World's Toughest Tag Team, The Powerpuff Girls have set a STANDARD that NO other tag team has been able to reach and no other tag team is GOING to reach, including those two teams in the ring right now!"

"The CCW Women's Tag Team Champions—Bubbles and Buttercup freshened up fully from _Nevermore_'s Mayhem Match, and Blossom recovering from the _XX 18_ One-Night Tournament she was a part of," says Al. "The Powerpuff Girls' goal of achieving a monopoly of ALL of the Championships on _CCW XX_ got derailed last week, but tonight they're looking to return to the glory they've accrued as Women's Tag Team Champions of the World."

"PPG also going to be representing CCW at _Pride &amp; Glory_ against Sailor Mars and a mystery partner of Mars's choosing, and I'd tell Mars to choose wisely but I don't think it even matters," Cris says.

"Ami, Blossom and Inez are going to start us off," Al says as those three are standing in the ring; Yumi, Buttercup and Jackie are standing on the apron, and Bubbles is at ringside.

The bell sounds and the three legal competitors circle each other. Ami motions for a test of strength…and Inez reaches her arm out to grab Ami's hand…and both Ami and Inez reach towards Buttercup…who grabs both of their hands and then kicks Inez in the gut. Buttercup tries to kick Ami in the gut as well, but Ami is able to grab Buttercup's leg and deliver a Dragon Screw. Ami hits an Elbow Drop onto Buttercup's leg and then grabs the green PPG's leg, spinning Buttercup around and delivering an Elbow Drop to the midsection. Ami gets up and tries to Irish Whip Inez into the ropes; Inez reverses and sends Ami there instead, and Inez catches Ami on the rebound with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker followed quickly by a Snap Suplex on the mat. Inez floats over and hits the ropes herself with Ami sitting up…and Inez delivers a Dropkick to the face! Inez goes for the first cover of the match: 1…2…Ami kicks out at 2. Inez stands up and puts Ami in a Front Facelock, taking her to the Cyber Girls corner. Inez tags in Jackie, and both Inez and Jackie twist Ami's arms and deliver a Double Russian Leg Sweep! As Inez is about to exit the ring, Buttercup takes her to the outside the hard way by throwing her to the floor. Buttercup turns around and throws a punch at Jackie, but Jackie ducks it and hits a series of lefts of her own. Jackie punches Buttercup in the abdomen and then the face before going for a Body Slam…but Buttercup floats over and grabs Jackie's waist. Buttercup goes for a German Suplex…but Jackie counters, ends around and grabs Buttercup by the waist instead. Buttercup counters it the other way once again, ending up behind Jackie…and Buttercup goes for a Back Suplex, but Jackie lands onto her feet behind Buttercup. As this happens, Ami gets back up and rolls Buttercup up into a Small Package!

"Buttercup and Jackie jockeying for position—wait, Small Package by Ami!" Al exclaims as the referee counts 1…

2…

…2.5 Buttercup kicks out! Ami and Buttercup both stand up, and Buttercup attempts a Running Clothesline. However, Ami ducks it and runs across the ring…directly into a Backdrop by Jackie that sends Ami onto the ring apron. Buttercup turns around and runs at Jackie…who gets out of the way, causing Buttercup to Shoulder Block Ami off of the ring apron! As Ami falls to the floor, Jackie tries to capitalize by rolling up Buttercup in a Schoolgirl!

"And now Jackie trying to catch the Tag Champ off-guard…!" Al calls as the ref counts 1…

2…

…

…Buttercup kicks out! As Buttercup gets up, Jackie grabs her by the head and goes for a Swinging Neckbreaker…but Buttercup spins through and grabs Jackie over her shoulder into a Spinebuster position, backing into the ropes and receiving a tag from her sister Blossom. Buttercup then steps forward and holds onto Jackie in the Bear Hug; Blossom hits the ropes and executes a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw!

"BOOM! Hart Foundation, eat your hearts out—Spinebuster plus Spinning Heel Kick from the Powerpuffs!" Cris calls.

Blossom stands up and starts stomping on Jackie's clavicle before hitting the ropes and delivers a Forearm Drop to the face. Blossom turns Jackie around to a prone position and then hits a series of Elbows to the side of her head. Blossom stands up and pulls Jackie up with her and drops her with a Gutbuster across her right knee. Blossom tauntingly nudges Jackie's skull with her boot, showing off before hitting the ropes…

…

…

…and missing a Flipping Leg Drop across the throat as Jackie manages to roll out of the way! Buttercup growls in anger as Blossom lands on her tailbone hard…and Jackie rolls over to her corner and tags in Inez, who is back up on the apron. Inez helps Jackie up to her feet…and both of the Cyber Girls team up and execute a Double Dropkick, knocking Blossom down. Then they Double Irish Whip Blossom into the ropes…and they deliver a Double Hip Toss! Inez hits the ropes next and scores with a Neck Snap onto the Commander of the PPG; then Inez stands up…grabs Blossom by the legs, holding her as Ami is standing up outside of the ring. Inez leans backward…

…

…and Catapults Blossom over the top rope to ringside, almost on top of Ami, but the pink-haired rocker is able to get out of dodge, causing Blossom to land on the hard floor!

"The Cyber Girls working together and Blossom goes over the top rope!" Al says. "And you see that Ami was in the path of Blossom's exit, but was able to evade at the very last moment!"

"Which did not help Blossom on the way out of the ring, as all she had to land on was cold, hard floor!" Cris says.

Bubbles tries to check if Blossom is okay on the outside while Buttercup, disaffected by Blossom being sent out of the ring, tries to blindside Jackie of the Cyber Girls. Jackie turns around and Buttercup goes for a Spear, but Jackie is able to leapfrog over it! Inez, standing by the ropes, grabs them and lifts both legs up to Buttercup's jaw. Buttercup tumbles backward and both of the Cyber Girls grab her and toss her between the middle and top ropes out of the squared circle, right beside her sisters. Bubbles checks on Buttercup now, Blossom slowly starting to return to her feet. All three Powerpuff Girls try to catch their bearings…and the Cyber Girls see an opening. Inez and Jackie look at each other…

…and they both hit the ropes…

"Uh-oh—Powerpuffs, get out of the way!" Cris warns.

"Inez and Jackie with ALL THREE Women's Tag Champions in their sights…!" Al says as the crowd sits up for it…

…

…

…

…but Yumi Yoshimura intervenes with a Rope-Aided High Kick to the back of Inez's head! Jackie continues running, but doesn't get much further as Ami Onuki hits her with a Missile Dropkick out of nowhere from the top rope!

"OH! But AmiYumi may have something to say about the Cyber Girls' flight plans!" Al says.

Ami tags Yumi into the match for the first time…and the two Japanese natives hit the ropes themselves…

"But the Powerpuff Girls…"

…

…

…

…

…and Puffy AmiYumi deliver stereo Suicide Dives, landing onto all three of the Powerpuff Girls!

"…may not be out of the woods yet—SOARING AAAAAAAND SCORING!" Al exclaims as the crowd pops!

"Blossom and Buttercup are the two PPG in the match; Bubbles has NOTHING TO DO with this! Why the hell'd they hit HER as well?!" Cris shouts. "See?! This is the Powerpuff Girls getting an unnecessary bad rap, even though their heroines! Just like the PEOPLE turned on them months ago, they're getting turned on yet again! Crowd CHEERING for AmiYumi and their dives, even though they assailed an innocent girl!"

"Puffy AmiYumi now with the upper hand, having taken down the Cyber Girls AND the Powerpuffs," says Al.

Ami and Yumi both play to the crowd with stereo rock horns in each hand before both walking towards Blossom who is in front of the alternate announce table. Puffy AmiYumi grab the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and they both Head Slam her onto the announce table. Yumi then takes Blossom by herself and Head Slams her onto the table…and then Ami takes her turn, Head Slamming Blossom herself…

…and then Yumi Head Slams her…

…and then Ami Head Slams her…

…and both members of Puffy AmiYumi take turns Head Slamming Blossom repeatedly!

"A head-banging experience for Blossom courtesy of the Cartoon Network rock stars—look at that!" Al calls.

Puffy AmiYumi then send Blossom back inside the ring, and Yumi slides back in as Ami goes to the apron. Blossom stands up and is immediately the recipient of Shoot Kicks to the chest, doubling Blossom over and then dropping her to a knee. Yumi then grabs Blossom by the head and leg, picking the red PPG up and delivering a Fisherman Buster!

"AmiYumi have a tendency to work really stiff, much like other Joshi before them—Yumi especially!" Al notes.

After the Fisherman Buster, Yumi ascends to the top rope in the neutral corner, looking behind her as she has her back turned to the center of the ring. Yumi flashes a smirk, dives…

"Speaking of Japanese wrestlers, Yumi wants to channel her inner Muta!" Al references.

…

…

…

…and Yumi delivers a Moonsault perfectly onto Blossom!

"MOONSAULT connects!" Al calls. "Nicely executed! And Puffy AmiYumi could eliminate the Champions right here!"

Yumi hooks a leg and pins Blossom: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.71 Blossom kicks out!

"No, two-count only says referee Scott Van Buren," says Al.

"Three-Way Dance rules, remember—it's TWO falls to a finish here as two teams must be eliminated!" Cris reminds everyone.

Yumi stands up…and Inez runs at her with a Hurricanrana!

"And there's Inez coming in—getting back into things after that kick to the head earlier," Al says.

Jackie gets up as well, and Yumi goes into the Cyber Girls' designated corner. Inez, seeing her partner, drops down onto all fours in front of Yumi Yoshimura…

…

…

…

…allowing Jackie to run off of Inez's back and deliver Poetry in Motion to Yumi's jaw! Jackie, after the Step-Up Calf Kick, manages to land onto her feet onto the apron!

"Poetry in Motion scores, and what an athletic way to land from Jackie—very impressive!" says Al.

Inez hits Yumi with a Snapmare and then walks over to the downed Blossom. Inez grabs the Women's Tag Team Champion, hooking both of her arms in a Butterfly position…but Blossom breaks free partially and lands two punches to the midsection. Blossom twists Inez's arm and goes for a Short-Arm Clothesline, but Inez ducks it and kicks Blossom in the gut, going for the Butterfly Lock again. Blossom, this time, counters with an Inverted Atomic Drop. Blossom punches Inez in the face, hits the ropes…

…and goes for the Momokoshock…

…

…

…but Inez hangs onto Blossom, preventing her from transferring the maneuver into a Stunner…

…and Inez throws Blossom backwards into a Wheelbarrow Suplex, dropping her directly into Yumi as she's sitting down!

"Blossom thinking MOMOKOSHOCK, BUT INEZ REVERSES, AND YUMI GETS CREAMED AS WELL!" Al shouts.

"I think Blossom's body may've crashed right into Yumi's NOSE!" Cris says.

"Two for one there by the Cyber Girl!" Al says.

Both Blossom and Yumi groggily get to their respective knees…and Inez hits them both with stereo Busaiku Knees as the two of them are kneeling!

"DOUBLE BUSAIKU KNEE!" Al exclaims. "A pair of knees to a pair of jaws, and it might mean a pair of eliminations!"

Inez quickly covers Yumi: 1…

"Here's the pin—going after Yumi, looking to take out Puffy first!" says Al.

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.83 Yumi barely gets her shoulder up!

"NO!" Al yells. "Yumi kicking out—but Inez is going to try BLOSSOM now!"

"Oh no—Blossom, kick out!" Cris pleads.

Inez scrambles onto Blossom and pins her: 1…

2…

"Looking to take down the Champs!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Buttercup runs in and breaks it up just in time!

"But BUTTERCUP has to make the save!" says Al.

"Oh, thank Gwen for THAT!" says Cris in relief.

Buttercup delivers two Chops to Inez's chest; Inez tries firing back, but Buttercup evades. Buttercup pulls Inez onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…but Inez escapes behind Buttercup and backpedals into the ropes…nailing Buttercup with a Bulldog on the return! Inez stands up and ascends to the middle rope in the corner, motioning for Buttercup to get to her feet…

…

…and Buttercup slowly does so…

…

…

…

…

…and Inez scores with a Diving Corkscrew Neckbreaker!

"Buttercup's intervention not paying off and INEZ—WHAT A NECKBREAKER! Impressive—CORKSCREW-style as well from the top rope!" Al says. "The Cyber Girls showing some great fight here!"

Inez gets up to a loud pop from the fans…but Blossom cuts her off with an Inverted Suplex from behind!

"But Blossom was legal, as she just oh so nicely reminded Nezzie there with that Inverted Suplex, heh!" Cris chuckles.

"She doesn't like being called 'Nezzie'…" Al mentions.

Blossom sees Inez stand up groggily…and the PPG hits the ropes…

…

…

…and nails the Momokoshock!

"She probably doesn't like being Momokoshocked either, but that's what just happened! Pin her, Blossom!" Cris encourages.

"Off the Wheelbarrow Stunner…" Al says.

Blossom covers Inez: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Jackie breaks up the pin!

"…ma—oh, COME ON! REF, YOU'VE GOTTA GET IN THE WAY OF THOSE!" Cris scolds Scott van Buren.

"Just like the Buttercup broke up Inez's pinfall, Jackie does so here with the roles reversed," Al says.

Jackie tries to grab Blossom, but Blossom rakes her eyes, creating some separation. Blossom backs away from the Cyber Girl…and walks into Yumi who delivers the Danger Zone!

"AAH! THERE'S the Danger Zone—that wicked Backdrop Driver!" Al calls.

"GAH! Dropping people on their heads like that shouldn't be legal unless you're Jason Krueger!" Cris complains. "BLOSSOM! I hope she's okay…"

Yumi stands up and picks Blossom up as well, the latter dizzied by the Danger Zone of before…

…

…

…and Yumi, after two Open Palm Slaps—one per hand—picks Blossom up and executes a Pendulum Backbreaker! Yumi then picks Blossom up off of her knee and pulls Blossom into an Oklahoma position…dropping her into an Over-the-Shoulder Gutbuster!

"Stringing together moves brilliantly is Yoshimura!" Al says as the crowd cheers the rocker on, her partner ecstatic in the corner, midway to the top rope.

"AMIYUMI! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) AMIYUMI! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant the Louisiana faithful as Yumi makes a tag to Ami, who makes it to the top rope. Yumi says something to her partner as Ami grins on the top turnbuckle. Ami points to Blossom and signals for her end as she prepares herself to leap.

"I don't like the look in Ami's eyes—she's plotting something and it's not good!" Cris says.

"Not good for the Powerpuff Girls, for sure, because I think Ami's thinking Jane Driller!" Al calls.

Blossom slowly returns to a vertical base, clutching her torso as Ami stalks her…

…

…

…

…and Ami jumps off of the top rope, ready for the Jane Driller…

…

…

…

…but Blossom pushes Ami off of her in mid-move, causing Ami to bump onto her back!

"JANE DRILLER—DENIED!" Al calls.

"Blossom not going down that easily! That's why she's the LEADER of the Powerpuffs!" says Cris. "Awesome!"

Blossom grabs Ami…and tosses her towards Jackie, who is still rubbing her eyes from Blossom's vicious raking of them before. Jackie sees Ami's body coming and is able to sidestep, causing Ami to go through the ropes to the outside. Blossom then charges at the now-standing Jacqueline…

…

…

…

…who counters and hits Blossom with a Stun Gun!

"Blossom may've been a little too overzealous there—Jackie's vision's returned!" Al says.

Blossom recoils backward from the Stun Gun…and ends up directly into a Number Cruncher from Inez!

"OHHH! But I forgot for a moment—INEZ is the legal girl! Inez is legal for the Cyber Girls!" says Al.

"That's a cheap trick—NO! Come on; don't tell me they're gonna eliminate—NO!" Cris complains.

Inez covers Blossom, hooking both legs: 1…

"The Cyber Girls…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Blossom kicks out!

"…have ELIMINA—NOT HERE! NO, NOT HERE! ONLY TWO!" Al calls as the crowd groans in dismay of the near-fall. "That Inverted Facelock into the Double Knee Backbreaker not quite enough to put Blossom away!"

Inez gets back to her feet, shaking her head…but Jackie taps her on the shoulder and tells her to get ready to come off of the ropes. Jackie then places Blossom in a Gutwrench position…and Inez, recognizing this, prepares herself.

"And the Cyber Girls… Two-thirds of the Cybersquad—they look like they're setting up for the Motherboard Express!" says Al.

Jackie picks Blossom up over her shoulder in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack…

…

…and Inez hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Blossom escapes from Jackie's shoulders, landing behind to push Jackie directly into Inez, causing the two to crack heads with one another!

"Meeting of the Minds!" Cris says.

"Blossom able to avert the Motherboard Express, and Inez and Jackie collide with each other!" Al says.

"When the Cybersquad puts their heads together to solve problems, I don't think that THIS is what they meant!" Cris jokes. "But it's what Blossom's made them do just there!"

Blossom backs up as Jackie and Inez both clutch their heads, both of them dazed…

…

…

…

…and Blossom drills Jackie in the back of the head with a Shining Wizard!

"OH MY GOSH, AND THAT IS NOT GOING TO HELP!" Al exclaims. "First they clash heads and now THAT! Jackie's skull must be RINGING right about now!"

"I don't think she's conscious! My, my, not many can throw a Shining Wizard like THAT!" Cris says.

Blossom kicks Inez in the gut and goes for a Powerbomb…

…

…

…but Inez manages to counter out and hook Blossom by the head in a Front Facelock! Inez knees Blossom in the face and picks Blossom up for a Suplex, thinking Cyber Screwdriver!

"And now Inez may be looking to return the bad deed by dropping Blossom onto her OWN head!" says Al.

…

…

…

…but Buttercup enters the picture and whacks Inez in the small of the back with a Double Sledge! This causes Inez to put Blossom down, and Blossom floats over with this momentum, holding onto Inez from behind…

"Buttercup coming in AGAIN to save Blossom!" Al says.

…

…

…and Blossom lifts Inez up onto her own shoulders, transitioning Inez into a Fireman's Carry!

"And Blossom with the reversal out of it—LOOK AT THAT TRANSITION! Inez is in trouble!" Al calls.

"You bet!" Cris nods.

Referee Scott van Buren admonishes the illegal Buttercup for being in the ring, telling her to exit the squared circle and go back to the apron. Meanwhile, Blossom goes for the Flower Pot…

…

…but Inez is able to grab onto the top rope and prevent Blossom from bringing her down. Inez hangs on for dear life, Blossom proceeding to struggle…

…

…

…

…but as the referee is dealing with Buttercup, Bubbles jumps onto the apron and kicks Inez's hands off of the rope!

"HEY! Bubbles with the referee focusing on Buttercup!" Al calls. "The outside interference…!"

Blossom, with Inez in full control now, crosses the Cyber Girl's legs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and nails the Flower Pot!

"And the Flower Pot delivered!" Al says.

"Goodbye, Nezzie!" Cris exclaims.

Blossom hangs on in seated position for the pin: 1…

"Bubbles snuck herself in…"

2…

"…and the referee didn't notice…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…and now the Cyber Girls are out!" Al says as the referee finishes his count.

"The Cyber Girls have been eliminated!" Blader DJ confirms as Blossom returns to her feet and raises both arms, smirking.

"Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls' tactics, we are now down to two teams: Puffy AmiYumi and the PPG," Al says.

"One down and one to go!" Cris says. "The Powerpuff Girls showing why they're Tag Team Champions of the World! Like I said, opportunity to get one over on the Champs…SQUASHED right here and right now!"

As Blossom uses her boot to roll Inez out of the ring arrogantly, she notices Ami starting to get up on the outside. Buttercup notices as well…and the green PPG leaves the apron, grabs Ami from behind…

…

…

…and throws her into the steel ring steps!

"And Puffy AmiYumi's about to learn the same lesson!" Cris says.

"Buttercup sending Ami into the steps!" Al says. "And indeed the Powerpuff Girls are in control at the moment! And Bubbles is loving every moment of it!"

Bubbles jumps up and claps for her sisters as the toughest of the PPG hurls Ami back inside the ring, right in front of a waiting Blossom. Blossom uses the ropes to execute a Rope-Aided Stomp to the face before picking Ami up and Forearming her between the eyes, sending Ami to a knee. Blossom hits the ropes and scores with a Back Elbow that knocks Ami down. Blossom drags Ami to her corner and tags in Buttercup while Blossom sits on the top turnbuckle. Buttercup enters the ring, grabs Ami by the arm…fakes an Irish Whip, reverses direction on it, and Hammer Throws Ami spine-first into Blossom's waiting knees! Ami bounces off of Blossom's patellae…

…

…right into a Buttercup T-Bone Suplex!

"And now it's the Powerpuffs' turn to double-team!" says Al.

Buttercup covers Ami: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…Ami kicks out before 3!

"…ma—NO! Crap!" Cris snaps his fingers in disappointment.

"Ami keeping Puffy's hopes in this match alive," Al comments.

Buttercup places Ami onto her belly in a prone position and then Headbutts her directly into the kidney four times before standing up and hitting a flurry of Knee Drops to the side as well. Buttercup kicks Ami in the side, causing Ami to roll over…and then Buttercup takes a moment to taunt Onuki as she lies supine. Buttercup grabs Ami in a Side Bear Hug, lifts her up…

"Buttercup, the strongest of the three Powerpuff Girls, exhibiting that strength here…" Cris says.

…

…

…and places Ami on the top rope in a corner, opening her up for kicks to the chest and elbows to the spine as Ami is lying on the top defenselessly. Buttercup then climbs up after Ami in the corner, clubbing away at her spine while standing there.

"Buttercup sent Ami into the steel steps before, and that same spine of Onuki that crashed into those stairs is under attack right now as well," says Cris. "And I've got a feeling that if Buttercup can send Ami off of that top rope and directly down onto that back, this one'll be curtains!"

Buttercup grabs Ami and pulls her into position, draping Ami's arm over her head and setting up for a Belly-to-Back Superplex!

"And that's exactly what Buttercup's going for—Belly-to-Back from the top!" Al says.

Buttercup lifts Ami up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ami flips out of Buttercup's grip and lands onto her feet!

"WHOA! Ami lands on her feet! AMAZINGLY DONE!" exclaims Al.

"HOW DID SHE PULL THAT OFF?!" Cris shrieks.

Buttercup hangs onto the top rope, remaining in the corner…

…

…and Ami leaps onto Buttercup from behind, latching onto her like a spider…

"HOLY…"

…

…

…

…

…and executes a Super Crucifix Driver!

"OH MY WORD!" Al exclaims. "A CRUCIFIX DRIVER! Ami prevented the Belly-to-Back and ran back to the corner to score with a SUPER Crucifix Driver!"

"Okay, I admit—that was pretty nifty little maneuver! I guess you CAN learn something in Japan!" Cris remarks.

Ami, nearest to the corner, uses the ring ropes to pull herself up to her feet while Buttercup clutches her head in agony. When Buttercup manages to stand, Ami hits a Clothesline to bring Buttercup down before turning around and hitting a second Clothesline, followed by a Calf Kick to the jaw! Buttercup stands up and Ami Irish Whips her into the ropes, catching her on the rebound with a Japanese Arm Drag! With Buttercup on her back, Ami reaches behind her and grabs Buttercup by the head, starting to roll over and stand up with Buttercup's skull clutched. Ami backs up into a neutral corner with Buttercup's head in hand, ascending to the middle rope and playing to the crowd with her free hand…

…

…

…

…

…before Ami executes a Tornado DDT!

"Move after move—DDT!" calls Al. "Now it's Buttercup's SKULL getting the brunt of the offense!"

Ami covers Buttercup: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Buttercup gets the shoulder up!

"But BUTTERCUP gets the shoulder up!" Al says.

"One thing you DON'T learn in Japan? Resilience!" Cris comments. "Buttercup has it, and she was BORN with it!"

After Buttercup kicks out, Ami, while sitting down, delivers a series of Axe Kicks, driving her soles directly onto Buttercup's nose!

"But you DO learn a lot of things about kicking, and Ami's showcasing those foot strikes in a very effective, not to mention BRUTAL fashion!" says Al.

"OW! Those may make MY nose bleed!" Cris says.

Ami continues with these Axe Kicks down onto Buttercup's nose…before pulling Buttercup close to her and applies a Single-Arm Chickenwing…with a Crossface with the other arm! After applying this Crossface Chickenwing submission, Ami adds in a Bodyscissors as well!

"And now the Crossface Chickenwing, Bodyscissors to boot, and if Jonathan was here, he'd tell you that that move is shades of Kana!" Al says. "Former Smash Diva Champion Kana—that's the Kana Lock! The Dojime Chickenwing Facelock!"

"I'm getting really sick of all of the Joshi up in here!" Cris groans.

"That may just be because JOSHI may just win the day here!" Al says.

Ami keeps the submission applied, the crowd clamoring for Buttercup to submit to the hold as Ami has Buttercup trapped in the middle of the ring. Buttercup flails with her free arm helplessly as she tries to grab the ropes to absolutely zero avail. Ami tightens her grip on the hold as Buttercup is at her mercy. Buttercup tries to roll towards the ropes but Ami prevents her from doing so. Buttercup then lifts her arm up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…does NOT tap out, as Blossom runs into the ring and breaks up the submission with a Double Axe-Handle to the face of Ami!

"And the match is SAVED thanks to Blossom!" Al quips as the fans boo loudly. "Crowd not liking that at all as it looked like Ami had a submission confirmed, but Blossom broke it up!"

Blossom proceeds to further hammer away at Ami with mounted punches, prying her away from Buttercup and then starting to stomp on the pink-haired rock star. Blossom continues battering Ami…

…but then Yumi delivers a Lou Thesz Press to take Blossom down!

"And now, once again, we have all four women in the ring!" says Al.

"Yumi assailing the leader of the superior heroines of Fiction Wrestling, ILLEGALLY and UNFAIRLY may I add!" Cris shouts.

Yumi stands up and throws Blossom out of the ring before proceeding out of the ring herself. Buttercup and Ami both get to their feet…and Ami goes for an Enzuigiri, but Buttercup ducks it! Buttercup then latches onto Ami, putting her in a Half Nelson Pumphandle…

"Back to the legal two in Buttercup and Ami…" Al says.

…

…

…

…and nails the Gangrene Effect!

"GANGRENE EFFECT CONNECTING!" Al calls. "Ami dropped right onto HER head this time!"

"Payback from that Super Crucifix earlier!" Cris adds.

Buttercup taunts the fans as Yumi is on the top rope, Blossom down and trying to get to a vertical base slowly but surely…

…

…

…

…

…and Yumi dives to the outside with a Cross Body, but Blossom gets out of the way, causing Yumi to crash and burn onto the floor!

"NOBODY HOME ON THE CROSS BODY!" Al hollers.

"SPLAT GOES YOSHIMURA! Splat like smashed sushi!" Cris laughs.

"And that was a SICKENING landing on the floor!" Al says. "Blossom BARELY able to get out of the way, and must be happy that she did!"

Buttercup, seeing Yumi crash, smirks and taunts the fans even more, getting them to boo her even further as she makes her own journey to the top rope.

"Watch this, Michaels: THIS is how you're REALLY meant to fly! Buttercup is going to show Yumi and the rest of you all how it is done!" Cris says.

"Buttercup measuring the supine Ami, looking for that Corkscrew Senton that she calls Bombs Away…!" Al says.

…

Buttercup makes it to the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…and she jumps…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…Ami rolls out of the way of the Bombs Away!

"AND NOBODY HOME FOR BUTTERCUP EITHER!" Al shouts.

"NOOOOOOO! HOW DID AMI GET OUT OF THE WAY OF THAT?!" Cris is incredulous.

The crowd cheers for Ami's evasion as she gets back to her feet, picking Buttercup back up to her feet and placing her in a Cravate!

"And now, Buttercup may be about to go on a DIFFERENT ride than the one she intended!" says Al.

Ami holds onto Buttercup's skull…

…

…

…

…spins her around and around…

…

…

…

…

…

…and plants her face-first with the Go-Go Blast!

"GO-GO BLAST! THE CRAVATE INTO THE FACEBUSTER! THIS COULD DO IT!" Al exclaims.

"THEY CAN'T BEAT THE CHAMPIONS! THEY WON'T BEAT THE CHAMPIONS!" Cris protests.

Ami covers Buttercup off of the move: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 the referee gets distracted as Bubbles grabs his leg and pulls him towards the ring apron!

"THEY JUST DI—wait, WHAT?! WHAT?!" Al shouts. "PUFFY AMIYUMI HAD IT WON! BUBBLES INTERVENES YET AGAIN!"

"And now it's Bubbles' turn to save the match!" Cris says. "That's what makes the Powerpuff Girls so spectacular; they're ALL heroes! They ALL know how to save lives and save the night!"

"More like they know how to rob AmiYumi of a victory!" Al cuts in.

Bubbles and Scott van Buren converse at the side of the ring, much to the dismay of the audience and Ami's chagrin as Onuki notices Bubbles distracting the referee from her pinning combination. Ami growls…runs over to Bubbles on the apron and hits her with a huge Enzuigiri, dizzying the blue PPG!

"And the Enzuigiri Ami COULDN'T hit on Buttercup, she delivers to Bubbles who has no business being involved here!" Al says.

"Bubbles can do what she wants! Bubbles is the reason why half of these Louisiana alkies are breathing!" Cris comments.

As the referee moves away from the situation, Ami helping him out of the way, the pink half of Puffy AmiYumi goes to the apron where Bubbles is on a knee clutching her head. Ami twists Bubbles's skull as if to go for a Neckbreaker…

…

…

…

…but Ami then runs along the apron…runs up the corner…

…

…

…

…

…and BASHES Bubbles's face in with a Puffy Demise onto the ring apron!

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, THE PUFFY DEMISE ONTO THE APRON!" Al shouts.

"BUBBLES'S CUTE FACE MAY BE SHATTERED TO PIECES! That apron edge is the HARDEST part of the ring! It's got ZERO give to it!" Cris says. "GAAAAH! BUBBLES!"

"THAT WAS QUITE A THUD INDEED!" Al says.

As Ami pulls herself together, the referee notices Blossom tagging herself in after pulling Buttercup towards her corner!

"Oh, wait a minute! Wait-wait—I think Blossom made a tag!" Al points. "Blossom tagged herself in! I'm not sure if Ami caught that!"

Blossom remains hidden by the ring apron while Buttercup rolls back towards a vertical base, trying to get back up. Ami, in the interim, ascends to the top rope and waits for Buttercup to get back onto her feet immediately to allow Onuki to deliver her top-rope finish! Buttercup finally stands up…groggy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ami hits her with the Jane Driller!

"JANE DRILLER! JANE DRILLER!" Al exclaims. "BUT BUTTERCUP'S NOT LEGAL!"

"BLOSSOM TAGGED IN AND ONLY THE REFEREE KNOWS IT!" Cris says.

Ami covers Buttercup, not quite aware of the situation…and the referee Scott van Buren tries to communicate to Ami that Blossom tagged in…

…

…

…

…but Blossom lets Ami know herself with a 630 Splash directly onto Ami's back!

"OH NO, FROM THE TOP ROPE! BLOSSOM GOES 630 DEGREES WITH A SPLASH AND RIGHT ONTO AMI'S SPINE AS WELL!" Al calls.

"_DOMO ARIGATO_ FOR COMING, LADIES!" Cris shouts.

Blossom rolls Ami off of Buttercup's body and hooks Ami's leg for the pin: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Yumi tries to get back into the ring, but she's too winded from the Cross Body miss on the floor—3!

"…MATE!" Cris says. "POWERPUFFS WIN!"

"The Powerpuff Girls sneak away with this one!" Al calls as the crowd boos and "All About Us" plays. Blossom gets her hand raised as she sits up off of Ami's body, relishing her victory and then requesting her and her sisters' Tag Team Championship Belts.

"Here are your winners, the CCW Women's Tag Team Champions, The Powerpuff Girls!" says Blader DJ.

"THAT is why Blossom is the Smart One! That is why she's the brains of this operation!" Cris praises the PPG Commander. "Knew when to interject, knew when to strike, and Ami was none the wiser for any of it! PPG for the 1-2-3 on BOTH teams!"

"The Powerpuff Girls win the Three-Way Dance over the Cyber Girls and Puffy AmiYumi—it took some shenanigans in the middle, but they won't tell you that on the scoresheet; all it will say is VICTORY for the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom and Buttercup—and not even a credited assist for Bubbles, although she may very well merit one or two or several from that contest," Cris remarks.

"The fact of the matter is, our GREATEST Women's Tag Team, the WORLD'S greatest Women's Tag Team, stand tall tonight to kick off _Double X 19_! I am LOVING this show so far!" Cris smiles.

Blossom helps Buttercup to her feet and helps her out of the ring; then she helps Bubbles to her feet and raises both of their hands while having the Women's Tag Team Titles draped over each of her shoulders. The PPG back their way up the ramp as Yumi rolls into the ring slowly to check on Ami. The Powerpuff Girls continue their celebration as the crowd chants, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

"And as usual, the fans showing NO respect for their heroines…" Cris shakes his head. "Pitiful…"

"Puffy AmiYumi and the Cyber Girls each putting up very valiant efforts nevertheless," Al says.

"Valiant efforts do not Tag Team Champions make, Al!" Cris says.

"We get it, Cris…" Al grumbles, already getting annoyed by his colleague. "As the Powerpuff Girls take pride in this win, we have more action to come later tonight, including one-half of ANOTHER tag team in May from the Poké-Coordinators taking on Sissi Delmas, as May wants to blow off some steam from recent events from last week onward, ESPECIALLY the actions of Prettier Muscle whom I am told are NOT in the building tonight—why is that?"

"How should I know? I don't run Jillian Michaels' or Ronda Rousey's schedules!" Cris says. "Do I look like a secretary to you? Wherever they are, I'm sure it is important and it is, like everything else they do, making the world thinner one fatso at a time! I've been doing some of their workouts; they even beat the workouts they made me do on the Bengals! If they used the Michaels' routines back THEN, we'd have WON the Gwendamn Super Bowl…GUARANTEED…"

* * *

Backstage, Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan are talking with each other…

…

…and Zoe Payne arrives as well, walking in-between them and looking at them both…before nodding to the two of them and leading the way as the trio all proceed down the hallway towards the Gorilla Position.

"There's the Hitwoman of the Rookie Revolution!" Cris gleefully declares.

"And her apparent allies, Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan, whom we will see in tag team action right here tonight—IN FACT, we are going to see them…NEXT…" Al says.

"And boy, am I looking forward to THAT!" Cris chuckles. "Stay tuned, folks!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

After the commercial break, Maria Menounos is standing by…with her first interviewees of the evening, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls!

"With a face too pretty for Brad Carbunkle to hit, it's Maria Menounos here to show up every female who THOUGHT they looked hot in whatever they came to wear tonight," Maria smirks. "Look at me and look at yourselves. Go home right now; thanks for playing. Heheh…speaking of playing, I am here with WINNERS of the opening match of _CCW Double X_, The Powerpuff Girls, who, shortly after their victory, requested THIS interview time to speak to the world. So, girls…the floor is yours…"

Blossom lets go of her sisters' arms for the moment and grabs the microphone from Maria. Panting, she finally speaks up: "Some people…say that they don't want to call themselves the 'best' or the 'greatest' or any kind of superlative because they don't want to be looked at as arrogant or cocky or overconfident… I say that those people…are too afraid to be proven WRONG…to make such a claim… But guess what? We, the Powerpuff Girls…are NOT afraid to say we're the best women's tag team, the GREATEST trio in wrestling today, because when we say that, we're speaking the TRUTH and we don't mind making that truth evident day in and day out, just like we did at the FWAs against THREE tag teams, just like we did TONIGHT against TWO tag teams…and just like we are going to do in a few short days when we take that overhyped hand-me-down Hall of Famer Sailor Mars…and we take whoever she so endows to be her tag team partner…and we put them BOTH in their rightful place BENEATH US where they belong with the rest of the inferior heroines of the world today. People want to ask us, are we afraid of who Sailor Mars is going to pick as her tag team partner? Are we frightened by the enemy territory of WWE: Animated? Are we taken aback by the fact that we don't know half of who we are facing? Tch… What do I say to that? I say THIS, and you better listen close: after we RETAIN our Championships at the formality known as _Pride &amp; Glory_, if you still aren't convinced that the Powerpuff Girls are not A force in Women's Tag Team Wrestling, but THE force in Women's Tag Team Wrestling, THE STRONGEST FORCE AT THAT…then I dare ANYBODY, ANYONE FROM ANYWHERE TO PROVE US WRONG! Whether you're born and bred in the U.S. of A…whether you draw your lineage from the Great White North…whether you come from the Land of the Rising Sun…whether you've been raised in a barn in Wonderland—WE DON'T CARE WHERE YOU COME FROM! BRING YOUR ASSES TO OUR RING, OUR WORLD—BRING IT…shoot, do it at _CCW Pandemonium_… Come to Chicago… Come to the Allstate Arena…and come there READY…because we will knock EVERY…SINGLE…PIECE…OF OPPOSITION…DOWN! And that goes for you lower-grade saviors HERE on _XX_ too! BRING YOURSELVES TO OUR RING AND PROVE US WRONG! YOU'VE GOT THE SHORTEST DISTANCE TO TRAVEL! WE WON'T RUN! WE WON'T HIDE! WE WON'T DUCK ANY-FREAKING-BODY! All we'll do is HUMBLE you…send you home with a PERMANENT remembrance of the fact that you are LIVING in a business…that is unquestionably…undeniably…INFALLIBLY, ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT…"

Blossom puts the mic in front of Buttercup's mouth. "…ALL…"

Then Blossom puts the mic to Bubbles's mouth. "…ABOUT…"

"…US!" Blossom finishes, chucking the microphone back into Maria's hands before leading her sisters away from the scene, showing off her Women's Tag Team Championship Belts on the way off-screen.

"…All About Them, huh?" Maria chuckles. "For a team that says it's All About Them, they sure seem quite inviting to people OTHER than them… You heard it here first, ladies who want to be me and gentlemen who want to marry me; the Powerpuff Girls, after _Pride &amp; Glory_, are laying down a challenge to ANY COMERS at _Pandemonium_… For a group of five-year-old little girls…they look like they mean business… Back to you at the announce table, guys!"

* * *

"Thank you, Maria," Al says. "Wow, what a blockbuster of a proclamation—the PPG challenging the WORLD, telling them to bring it at _Pandemonium_? Is CCW management going to clear that?"

"I don't know, but I'd love to see it! I don't see why not!" Cris grins. "Because I can watch the Powerpuff Girls Triple Powerbomb girls for a whole entire night without fail! They do it a hell of a lot better than Hector, David and Erik! That's for DAMN sure!"

"Never short of boasts are the Women's Tag Team Champions," Al comments.

* * *

Cameras cut to the Stark Sisters' locker room, where Arya and Sansa Stark have just seen the PPG's interview with Maria Menounos on their television. Both of the Starks glare at the screen…and then look at each other.

"…They make a good point, Sansa," Arya speaks. "…Tag teams like us DO have the shortest distance to travel to get to them…"

"Very true, Arya…" Sansa says. "Therefore I find it appropriate…that you and I be the FIRST to answer this challenge… Why they chose to publicize their challenge OUTSIDE of CCW borders when there is an unbeaten tag team threat RIGHT HERE at their own home, if you will…is beyond me…"

"…They undermine us," Arya says. "Because we are recent additions to the CCW roster… They are likely not the only ones to do so… Other people probably questioned our actions last week against the Powerpuff Girls, actions they appear to have FORGOTTEN—again, a case of undermining us, underestimating us…pretending that we will go away quietly…but we are NOT just any pair of rookies… We are not the kind of newcomers who talk a large game to create attention… We create attention through our kicks, our fists, and our grapples…and not ONE TEAM has overcome us yet… Perhaps it is WE who should be welcoming the challenge of outside competition… Perhaps WE should be the ones to let them in the ring…and WE should be the ones to send them away with headaches from a Lannister Kick, or gasping for air from Eddard's Guillotine, or mending their broken noses from Valar Morghulis…"

Sansa nods with a stoic look on her face, agreeing with Arya's sentiments.

"…The idea excites me, if I'm honest…" Arya flashes a tiny grin, taking pleasure in the visions of her mangled opponents. "The Powerpuff Girls want to take the world down…but the problem lies in taking US down… It has not happened… It WILL NOT happen… The Stark Sisters WILL be CCW Women's Tag Team Champions…and it won't be All About THEM anymore after THAT…"

Sansa grins as well…

…

…

…

…but that smile turns into a frown as a new voice is heard: "_If Psymon were here, he'd LOVE the enthusiasm…_"

Sansa turns around to see Mileena standing right behind her, Skarlet in tow as well. Arya immediately lets out an exasperated breath.

"WHY are you here? We did not ASK for visitors, especially not YOUR kind!" Arya shouts.

"Oh, sorry for dropping in," Mileena apologizes. "But Skarlet and I heard what the Powerpuff Girls had to say and what you said too and…let's just say you're not the ONLY ones who want to shut those pretty little girls' mouths with a boot or two. Not only for those Tag Team Championship Belts they're wearing, but ALSO…for what they did last week to you, Arya, during the Highway Five-Way Match! You could've been #1 Contender instead of Jenny! You could've been #1 Contender instead of Aelita! But because the Powerpuff Girls HAD to run down there, it all got ruined. Ugh…"

Arya sighs, still annoyed but hearing what Mileena has to say. "Great to know that WE weren't the only ones bothered by that… If only the other people who were bothered were people we actually enjoyed COMPANY with!"

"Oh, I know that Psymon would be pissed at what happened too if he saw it," Mileena says to Arya. "By the way, before you ask…no, I don't know where he is… Ever since _Ozone 37_ and what Ben did to him, he's been sort of in seclusion—hasn't answered my texts, my phone calls… Skarlet tried to get to him, but couldn't… I figured maybe his cousins might know about this and where he might be…?"

"…We don't," Sansa deadpans. "We don't know, we weren't going to ask, and we DON'T CARE…"

"I figured that much," Mileena says.

"Then why are you—"

"What you REALLY care about right now," Mileena cuts Sansa off, "what is eating away at your minds at this moment RIGHT HERE…is REVENGE. You want the Powerpuff Girls to feel SORRY for what they did to you during that main event seven nights ago. And Blossom and Buttercup beating AmiYumi and the Cyber Girls must've pissed you off even more—but I'VE got the solution! See, Bubbles looked really comfortable getting involved in that match as many times as she did; you'd think she wanted to be in the ring herself… Well, we're going to make that wish come true, because we're going to the XM's office and Skarlet here is going to challenge Bubbles to a one-on-one contest! You're going to see the Joy and the Laughter of the PPG cry in agony courtesy of the Blood Warrior Kombatant! You excited for that? Because I know I am!"

Skarlet gives a bloodthirsty smirk. "It'll be my pleasure, not just for YOU…but for ME as well, heheheheh…"

Sansa holds her face in the palm of her right hand while Arya tries to restrain herself from screaming in frustration over all of this.

"Trust me, when Skarlet's finished…those frowns will be upside-down on the both of you," Mileena grins. "Come on, Skarlet; let's get you all ready—let's book this!"

"You got it, partner," Skarlet nods, exiting the Starks' locker room with Mileena…leaving Arya and Sansa heavily ticked off.

"Seven hells… Why won't they just leave us alone?" Arya whispers to herself.

* * *

"I gotta tell you, Koldblooded's hearts seem like are in the right place, but they're in the right place with the wrong people," Al says. "The Stark Sisters don't want anything to do with Mileena OR Skarlet…but something tells me they WILL be interested in Skarlet's matchup tonight against Bubbles, if it's confirmed…"

"The Stark Sisters are NOT my all-time favorite women's tag team…but I can be certain that Koldblooded is without a doubt my LEAST FAVORITE all-time women's tag team right now—even worse than those PBS Kids!" Cris acerbically says. "I…I… If that match is made, I hope Bubbles squashes her like Lisa Simpson squashed Sonia…"

("Freefall" by Nick Phoenix and Thomas Bergersen plays)

"The Warrior Princess" Xena makes her way down to the ring to a positive crowd reaction, the lighting slightly dimmer as Xena proceeds down the ramp with a serious expression on her face, giving two high-fives to two fans before sliding underneath the bottom rope and climbing up a turnbuckle and raising both arms over her head.

The bell rings, and Blader DJ says, "This next match is a Tag Team contest scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Amphipolis, Greece, weighing 125 pounds, she is 'The Warrior Princess' Xena!"

"And now we go to ANOTHER tag team match—Xena coming out first; she was in the opener between herself and Jenny Wakeman last week in the First Round of the One-Night Tournament on _XX 18_," Al mentions. "Xena, of course, lost that highly-competitive match, but looked spectacular and is looking to bring that into this match against two CCW newcomers…"

"Not just ANY newcomers—newcomers endorsed by none other…than the House of Payne," Cris says.

_[It feels like I have lost this fight_

_They think that I am staying down_

_But I'm not giving up tonight_

_Tonight the wall is coming down_

_I am stronger than my fears_

_This is the mountain that I climb_

_Got 100 steps to go_

_Tonight I'll make it 99]_

("One More" by Superchick plays)

Fire jets from the entryway on the stage shoot from either side as the crowd awaits the arrival of the former NCW Hardcore Champion and Girl on Fire.

"And her opponent," says Blader DJ, "from District 12 in Panem, weighing 154 pounds, 'The Girl on Fire' Katniss Everdeen!"

"Katniss Everdeen, a NCW fan-favorite, joining Xena in this tag team match!" Al says. "The Warrior Princess and the Girl on Fire joining forces against—wait a minute!"

Cameras suddenly cut to backstage where Katniss is being attacked and thrown into a metal gate by Carmen Sandiego!

"That's… That's Carmen! Carmen Sandiego!" Al exclaims.

"The Lady in Red and Miss of Misdemeanor assailing Katniss!" Cris says.

"And remember last week: Katniss and Carmen got into a tussle backstage, and we figured that it would escalate from there, and so it has!" Al says.

Carmen kicks away at Katniss's ribcage with boot after boot after boot…before Katniss manages to catch one kick…step over the leg and deliver a Spinning Heel Kick!

"Katniss fighting back!" says Al.

Katniss goes to the other side of the hall…and picks up a steel chair, chucking it directly at Carmen's head! Carmen goes down and Katniss stomps on the downed Sandiego repeatedly! Katniss then picks up the steel chair again, driving the top of the chair into Carmen's trachea, then her torso, and then both of her legs, attacking every part of Carmen's body with the weapon! Then Katniss throws the chair away and steps in-between Carmen's legs, locking them up and setting Carmen up for the Mockingjay!

"Katniss fighting back against Carmen's blindsided attack, and now Katniss is looking for the Mockingjay!" Al says.

"Xena's in the ring watching this—she's obviously caught by surprise!" says Cris. "And I think Carmen may be surprised by how much fight Katniss is showing!"

Katniss tries to apply her version of the Dungeon Lock as made famous by Tyson Kidd…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Carmen frees a leg and kicks Katniss below the belt!

"Oooooooh, but THAT'LL take the fight out of anybody!" Cris comments.

Carmen stands up, Katniss doubled over in pain from the Low Blow and trying to recover…

…

…

…and Carmen grabs Katniss by the head in a Front Facelock, dragging her towards the laid-down chair…

…

…

…

…

…and Carmen DDTs Katniss onto the steel chair!

"Carmen stopping Katniss in her TRACKS—DDT ON THE CHAIR! And Carmen may've eliminated any chances of Katniss making it for this tag team match with the Warrior Princess!" says Al.

"Carmen Sandiego came back last week, said she wanted to open eyes… She lost to Aelita in a fluke, but THIS is most certainly an eye-opener!" Cris says. "This is the product of someone having fun at Carmen's expense…"

Carmen looks down at Katniss…and then looks at the metal gate wall beside her…

…

…

…and Carmen picks Katniss up…putting her in a Standing Headscissors. Carmen looks at the gate…

…

…

…

…

…and she lifts Katniss up in a Crucifix Powerbomb position…

…

…spinning her around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and chucks her into the gate with the Manhattan Project!

"OH MY GOD, SHE JUST SPUN AND CRUCIFIX TOSSED HER INTO THE METAL WALL!" exclaims Al.

"OH YOUR GWEN, AND YES SHE DID! WOW!" Cris exclaims. "That was IMPRESSIVE!"

"That was DESTRUCTIVE! Look at the dent in the gate from that!" Al points as Katniss is left lying beside the wall, Carmen sneering at her work.

Carmen Sandiego picks up her trademarked fedora hat…tips it…and leaves the scene as is, pleased with herself as Katniss is moaning in agony against the wall.

Cameras then cut back to the ring, where Xena has her arms outstretched as if to say, "Now what?"

"Katniss has been totally laid out by Carmen Sandiego—Xena… Xena's wondering, 'What the hell do I do now?' Her tag team partner's been taken out of this equation!" Al says.

"Xena, a poor victim of awful timing, but that's what happens—"

_[PAIN…without love_

_PAIN…I can't get enough_

_PAIN…I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…]_

("Pain" by Three Days Grace plays)

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ho-ho! Well…here comes the Payne!" Cris gets excited.

"Xena's alone in the ring, but company is headed this way…" Al says.

Zoe Payne walks onto the stage as the lights turn a deep red in the Pete Maravich Assembly Center. Flanked by Bella Swan on her left and Lucy van Pelt on her right, Zoe Payne stands in place, glaring daggers through Xena before proceeding down the ramp, Bella and Lucy following her.

"The Rookie Revolution's Zoe Payne accompanying who were supposed to be Katniss's and Xena's opponents now…" Al says. "Katniss is not here, obviously; Xena is…and these three were the ones who obliterated Emmy's chances of becoming #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship by way of a plunge through the announce table and a Take a Nap."

Zoe climbs onto the ring apron in front of Xena, retaining her cold, steely gaze at the Warrior Princess…before looking back at Lucy and Bella, tilting her head as though giving both of them directives. In response, Lucy van Pelt goes to the apron facing the hard camera, and Bella goes to the apron opposite Lucy, the three of them surrounding Xena inside the squared circle.

"…Uh, I don't like the looks of this, Cris…" Al says.

"I do…" Cris chuckles grimly. "I REALLY like the looks of this right now, actually!"

"Zoe Payne, Lucy van Pelt, and Bella Swan are all eying Xena, all surrounding the ring…" Al says.

Xena looks at the three females around her, staying resolute and standing her ground…although as soon as the three enter the ring, any chance of escape is dashed for the Amphipolis native. The crowd comes to a hush as Xena looks at Zoe, Bella and Lucy circling her menacingly, none of the three giving Xena an inch…

"We were supposed to see a match—Zoe's not even a PART of that match, but she's in the ring with Lucy and Bella too, and they ALL look like they want a piece of action, and Xena is in a place I would NOT recommend being in right now!" Al says, fearing for Xena at the moment.

"Nowhere for her to run!" Cris declares.

…

…

…and Xena, wasting no more time, goes after Bella Swan first with punches to the face!

"Nowhere to run, so Xena's going to fight!" Al calls as the crowd pops. "Xena going right after Bella…!"

"But three-on-one! It's three versus one!" Cris reminds.

As soon as Xena acts, both Zoe Payne and Lucy van Pelt proceed to assail Xena from behind! Xena tries to give them both Back Elbows to back them away while going after Bella once again, backing her against the ropes. Zoe and Lucy try pursuing once again, but Xena hits them both with Back Elbows to their faces. Xena turns around to face Bella, and manages to Clothesline her over the top rope, though Bella remains on the apron. Xena turns around and punches Zoe and Lucy, continuing to fight back as much as she can…

…

…

…but Lucy manages to push Xena away from her, sending Xena into the ropes where Bella grabs her and delivers a Hotshot!

"And the numbers catching up to her! Numbers are just too much!" Al says.

Xena recoils from the ropes…directly into a big Clothesline from Zoe Payne!

"OH MY! OH MY! CLOTHESLINE! CLOTHESLINE! ALL THE WAY FROM THE UNDERWORLD, THAT HAD TO BE!" Al exclaims.

"Consider the resistance FUTILE after that!" Cris laughs.

Zoe, on her knees, starts delivering mounted punches to the face of Xena while Bella rolls back inside the ring. Zoe picks Xena up after a series of hard fists to the mouth before issuing Muay Thai Clinch Knees to the face, further massacring the facial features of the Warrior Princess! After five…ten…twelve such knees, Zoe places Xena in a Full Nelson, exposing her midsection for Lucy van Pelt to go to work with right hand after right hand after left hand after right hand, working over Xena like a heavy bag as Zoe hangs onto her the whole way!

"And Zoe just HOLDING Xena for Lucy! Lucy's got the freest of targets here!" Al says.

"With fists like hers, this is a day in the sandbox for the _Peanuts _luminary!" Cris says.

Lucy continues her onslaught with fourteen consecutive punches to the torso of Xena, each one more damaging than the last, causing Xena to cough profusely…

…

…

…and then Zoe lets go of Xena momentarily…allowing Bella Swan to drill her with a Beautiful Nightmare kick!

"SPRINGBOARD INTO THE ROUNDHOUSE BY SWAN!" Al calls. "This is turning into a MUGGING right now!"

The majority of the crowd boos profusely as Xena lifts her head up, trying to show signs of life as blood begins to pour from her lip.

"And I'm not sure if that's internal blood Xena coughed up or if her lip is busted open, but this is NOT GOOD for the Warrior Princess either way!" Al says.

Xena rolls onto all fours…and then tries to roll her way out of the ring…

"Xena's just trying to live to fight another day at this point—but ZOE'S not gonna let her!" Al says as Zoe grabs Xena by the hair and pulls her in…and then proceeds to hit Kawada Kicks directly to the lip of Xena! Zoe lets out a feral scream with each and every decisive blow…

…

…

…before hooking Xena up underneath her arm and scores with the OUCH Effect!

"OUCH Effect by Zoe!" says Al. "And look at Xena's mouth—come on! Enough's enough! This was meant to be a MATCH, and now there's no way THAT'S happening!"

"Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan are introducing themselves to CCW audiences in a VERY emphatic way! I can see why Zoe enjoys them!" Cris comments as Bella Swan mounts Xena and rains down more punches!

"COME ON! THIS IS—STOP IT! CUT IT OUT!" shouts Al as the crowd boos.

"**LUCY SUCKS! BELLA SUCKS! LUCY SUCKS! BELLA SUCKS!**" the crowd chants on and on, and Lucy scowls at the public while Bella continues punching Xena, bloodying her lip even more. Bella chokes Xena against the canvas with both hands, throttling her and hitting repeated Mat Slams before standing up, still holding onto Xena's throat in both of her hands. Bella stares into Xena's eyes…growls…

…

…

…

…and Headbutts Xena right in the lips! Then Bella hurls Xena towards Lucy van Pelt…

…

…

…

…who catches Xena in a Fireman's Carry…and delivers a Double Knee Gutbuster!

"And if Xena IS bleeding internally, THAT is NOT going to help!" says Al. "This is getting disgusting to WATCH…"

Zoe sees Xena on her back…

…

…charges towards the nearby corner, performs a headstand…

"Oh no… Oh no—Zoe, don't do this!"

…

…

…and hits the Left Mark!

"GAAAAH! THIS IS TOO MUCH! GAAAH! DAMN IT!" Al starts to get furious.

"Want to go in there and let them know how you feel?" Cris asks. "Because I would NOT recommend that, personally, Al! I really wouldn't!"

Bella picks Xena up, holding her by the hair and snarling in her face, saying to her, "Welcome…to The END…"

…

…

…before hooking her in her own Full Nelson. Zoe Payne, on a single knee, has her other knee in front of her…

…

…

…

…

…and Bella delivers a Full Nelson Facecrusher right onto Zoe's knee!

"OHHH! To the MOUTH again! To the MOUTH!" Al says.

"Call it a Swan Song if you will!" Cris quips.

…

Bella stands up with Xena still in her clutches…maintaining the Full Nelson…

…

…

…

…and Zoe stands up, taking Xena away from Bella…and placing her in a Fireman's Carry.

"Here it comes—the exclamation point!" Cris says.

The crowd can't believe what they are watching, some fans turning away as Xena's mouth is a mess of blood…

…

…

…

…

…and…Lucy van Pelt drills Xena with a Bull Hammer as Xena is on Zoe's shoulders!

"BOOM!" Cris provides a sound effect. "Wade Barrett, eat your heart out!"

Zoe holds onto Xena, who is limp and defenseless, without a prayer…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe Payne gives Xena the TAN!

"TAN by Zoe Payne…" Al matter-of-factly calls the move.

"…And what a sight this is…" Cris says. "The Warrior Princess…DECIMATED… Mouth bleeding, head aching, ribs possibly BROKEN… Haha, damn… I love watching Zoe Payne do her work…and with her friends, it's even better…"

Zoe Payne looks down at Xena, eying her handiwork carefully and then holding her hand out…prompting Bella to go to the timekeeper's area and pick up a microphone. Bella brings the mic back to the snowboarder, handing it to her and setting Zoe up to speak.

"Speaking of mouths…looks like we're hearing from Zoe's—oh boy…" Al comments.

"…What you are looking at right now…" Zoe begins, "…is the product of embitterment…notoriety…and destruction… You are looking at three women and the pursuit of a common MISSION…one from the Rookie Revolution…one from the annals of history you've SPAT ON…and one from the obscurity that you created and thought she would stay in forever, but HERE SHE IS, right next to the both of us! And SHE…is going to be the FIRST to tell her story…"

Zoe hands Bella Swan the microphone…and she is about to walk backward over Xena…

…

…

…

…but instead, Zoe grabs Xena by her legs, traps them, sits down and applies the Payne-Killer!

"OH COME ON!" Al shouts. "This is NOT OKAY…!"

"Shhhhhhh! Story time!" Cris shushes Al Michaels as Bella gets ready to speak.

Before Bella can talk, chants of "Mary Sue! Mary Sue! Mary Sue!" ring in the building…prompting Zoe to TIGHTEN the Payne-Killer even more, causing Xena to cry out in extreme pain, heavily weakened and getting weaker by the moment. Bella shoots a glare at the fans…

…before finally getting a word in. "You remember me? …You should. You ALL should remember me—you shouldn't even have to THINK about it. My identity precedes itself. I'm Bella Swan…and you people have made yourselves known by rolling out the red carpet for someone that _I_ should be."

Zoe keeps the Payne-Killer locked in, Lucy grinning at Xena's torture.

"You roll out a red carpet for someone who disappeared from the annals of Fiction Wrestling for what seemed to be forever—and, frankly, SHOULD HAVE BEEN forever…someone who was hailed as a company's 'Pioneer', as an entity for her company's Women's Division, someone who put it on the map and made it the best that the industry knows," Bella says. "You worship a little girl who is exactly that…but shouldn't be anything close. And it isn't the first time I've been under a CCW roof saying this. Emmy should know that. The last time I was here in CCW, I wasn't under a CCW contract like Edward and Jacob were; I was signed to a different organization called the Digital Championship Alliance. And that's not all; I wasn't just SIGNED to DCA… I was a mere number of weeks away from becoming their Women's Champion. For sleepless nights without end, I've recalled it in my head. At that point in time, she was holding a Championship Belt—notice I didn't say she was a CHAMPION; she was simply holding the Belt, and I was on MY way to truly becoming Champion. DCA was starting out in the business just like this place was, and while she was parading around trying to steal the shows here, trying to 'innovate' and be something worthy of that 'Pioneer' title, my legend—MY legacy—MY impact was just getting started. I was ready to show HER how it was meant to be done. I was ready to become a TRUE Pioneer and take DCA's Women's Division to the very next level. And when that little girl lost everything at _Enmity_…heheh…I couldn't be happier to see it, because it was PURE justice. It was the six-year-old Shawn Michaels wannabe getting EXACTLY what she deserved, getting planted back to reality. Instead of being a 'showstopper', her show GOT stopped, and now I was in the lead. I was ahead of the game…But what happened? Before it could happen, before I could achieve my ultimate goal of glory…Digital Championship Alliance…ceased to exist…"

Bella looks down at the ground, almost as though she is saying a silent prayer in honor of DCA. Bella shuts her eyes…and then she looks back up again, a bitterness present in her visage.

"Emmy may not realize this…but she and I are very much alike. We had the same interest; we had the same goal. We were just in different places at the time. While SHE lost the rights to her legacy…MY legacy got taken from me against my will. MY company shut down before I could cement my star in the business. Either way, in point of fact…we were both left with nothing." Bella clenches her free hand into a fist. "So how come…even after all of that…with her Championship records and dreams stomped into oblivion…she gets to come back here, and STILL be revered as CCW's Pioneer? How come SHE still gets that honor? How come everything gets taken from her except THAT? As for me…my DCA career is nothing more than a memory to some…a DISTANT memory… I don't get any reverence. I don't get any acknowledgments. All I get is the same insipid mockery that I had to put up with BEFORE DCA. Emmy just came back from the 2013 FWAs; I got to attend the very FIRST FWAs in 2011, where I was humiliated in front of the entire world! It's as if MY career over there, the things I'D done in DCA…didn't even exist. …Oh, the irony…" she muttered.

Bella sneers as Zoe keeps the pressure up on the Payne-Killer, keeping the hold in even now.

"It's time for me to start over now…" Bella says. "Emmy got her way once… She doesn't get her way on this one. She got her second chance to realize her dream, her goals…but I wasn't able to get mine…until now. Emmy…" Bella stares directly ahead of her, "as of this moment, you don't get to dream anymore…because I'm not letting you dream. WE'RE not letting you dream. WE are here to kill your fantasy before it can begin again, and we're going to make sure…that you won't be coming back TWICE."

Bella looks at Lucy van Pelt, who smugly grins and nods, golf-clapping for Bella Swan…before taking the microphone from the _Twilight_ gal. Lucy looks behind her and notices Zoe STILL holding onto the Payne-Killer onto Xena! Lucy chuckles to herself…

…and then says, "My name…is Lucy van Pelt…and if there is ONE THING I cannot stand in this world, a world where I've seen wars across the globe, Presidential scandals, controversies galore…in a world where I've been the VOICE of women's lib and the things that MATTER for over six decades…in a world where the love of my life rejects me over and over and over again, no matter what I say or do to him—in a world where ALL OF THIS happens before me, the one thing I CANNOT STAND…is pity parties. It makes me SICK to see a six-year-old little brat get a welcome wagon, pomp and circumstance, fortune and fame ALL BECAUSE she rose up from a hospital bed in North Korea and decided to say she's 'Unbreakable' all of a sudden to make herself look like a REAL inspiration to the rest of you! Oh, how touching! How nice! I bet she'll be the PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year! How perfectly quaint—how NAUSEATING is more like it! I've even watched Emmy play that game with that blockhead Charlie Brown, and just like all of you nitwits, HE buys into it too! I've been making sure that boy didn't fall down a well for the past 60 years; she's been feeding him happy-go-lucky propaganda for weeks! And yet HE listens to HER; YOU listen to HER; EVERYONE listens to HER because EVERYONE feels SORRY for her—EVERYONE…everyone…except for the people in this ring. Bella doesn't feel sorry for her. Zoe doesn't feel sorry for her. And I…sure as anything I've ever known, DO NOT feel sorry for Emmy AT ALL. I'm immune to this 'Emmy Empathy' you've created, and I'm not letting that disease run rampant any longer! From now on, the only thing that's running rampant here is US, because WE are going to turn this place around! We're not just stopping at removing 'Emmy Empathy', because the next step is to institute a world where there can NEVER be 'Emmy Empathy' or any such sickness pervading through these walls EVER AGAIN! WE are taking control! And anybody who has a problem with it is going to end up JUST LIKE HER!" Lucy points to Xena who is losing consciousness in the Payne-Killer now.

Lucy exhales. "…I'm a four-time Toon Women's Champion in the WWE; I'm the STAR of _Peanuts_…and rather than get the respect I deserve for being real and bringing OTHERS to reality and facts, I get labeled as some kind of crabby nuisance… I get marked as a VILLAIN, because how dare I spoil the party, right? You'd rather live in your own fantasies…than grasp what is REALLY going on. That's why I've been making a living, making a name for myself BEATING that reality into people, one ingrate at a time—and I could name off those names at the snap of a finger, and it'd make Chris Jericho BLUSH! …You don't like it? Too bad. You're not on board? You'd better GET on board…because Emmy is going to fall…and all of you on her Empathy Express are going to fall down with her. Burn this into your brains… EMMY…EMPATHY…ENDS…NOW!"

The crowd boos and chants, "LUCY SUCKS! LUCY SUCKS! LUCY SUCKS!" Lucy, red-faced, almost leaves the ring to antagonize the fans, but Bella holds her back and settles her down. At this moment, Zoe Payne drops Xena, who is cataleptic on the mat…and Zoe wipes some of the blood from Xena's lip onto her own arms…and then onto her face, wearing it like war paint. Zoe takes the microphone from Lucy van Pelt…and receives a mixed reaction as she handles the stick.

"Embittered…" Zoe points at Bella. "Cast aside by you people in favor of a six-year-old PBS piece of crap…" Then Zoe points at Lucy. "Notorious…made herself famous, made herself a household name in the world you know, but turned into an antagonist because you didn't like how right she was…" And now Zoe points to herself. "…Destructive… THE MOST destructive force in Character Championship Wrestling—I've stricken FEAR into the hearts of managers, into the hearts of staff, into refs, into wrestlers, into EVEN MY OWN FRIENDS because NONE OF THEM KNOW when I'll suddenly hijack a place! Whether it be with a microphone, a sledgehammer, my fists…or manpower…I know how to take control and I know how to make CHAOS…and with these two here, I'm creating a lot of chaos; you can bet on that. And Emmy…that princess she thinks she's cracked up to be…she's going to be the CENTER of that chaos. You all refer to Emmy as the PIONEER of _CCW XX_… You EMPOWER her with your praise, with your respect—respect for a girl young enough to be your GRANDDAUGHTERS, some of you… You bestowed that title upon her. You made this known as HER show… Well, we're going to be the ones to take it from her FOR GOOD. We're making this program in OUR image, the way it SHOULD be, without HER to be your Cinderella! We don't need any spindles on spinning wheels; we don't need poisoned apples; we don't need pixie dust or magic carpets—WE, TOGETHER, ARE ENDING THIS FAIRY TALE! …" Zoe turns her head to the side, looking at a clock above a section of the crowd. "That clock reads 10:19…but it really should read midnight, because when I say we are ending this fairy tale, I mean we are ending it TONIGHT."

Some of the smarky fans chant, "HOUSE OF PAYNE! HOUSE OF PAYNE!" while the rest boo all three of them profusely.

"Emmy, you're in this building somewhere…" Zoe says. "Glass slippers, golden robe and all, you're in this building somewhere… You can RUN… You can SPRINT… You can even try to FLY for s**ts and giggles…but WHEN we find you tonight…when we get our hands on you…we aren't going to beat you up. We aren't going to make you bleed. We aren't going to leave you for DEAD like I did a third of a year ago! …When Lucy, Bella and I get our hands on you, Emmy…we are ENDING…YOUR…CAREER. No questions asked... And we are going to do that in front of these people, drag you to this ring and finish the job, so that THEY can see their sweet Aurora fall into a deep sleep for the VERY…LAST…TIME! …It's as simple as that: we look for you tonight…we find you tonight…we finish you tonight…we BURY you tonight…and then, as you're BROKEN and all of Baton Rouge's horses and all of their men can't put your ass back together again…WE are going to start remodeling this place…and bringing it back into REALITY ever after… The END."

Zoe drops the microphone in the center of the ring, raising her hand to show off her Rookie Revolution armband as Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan stand tall next to her, "Pain" by Three Days Grace playing again. Medical staff run to Xena's aid as Zoe, Lucy and Bella exit the ring.

"…They're going to look for Emmy TONIGHT…?" Al says. "…If they find her…judging from what they just said and…what we just saw…"

"Emmy's career is going to end tonight!" Cris says. "Break out the kazoos, because I know I'M throwing a party after HERS gets crashed!"

"…Wow…" Al blinks in shock. "…The END is here… Zoe Payne was dangerous enough for Emmy, but…now Zoe has van Pelt and Bella Swan with her… Emmy may be screwed…"

"Screwed? Haha! Just say it, Al Michaels: Emmy. Is. F**ked," Cris laughs. "I love it! I love The END! Embittered, Notorious and Destructive, E-N-D—The END!"

"…Zoe Payne wants to end the fairy tale of Emmy here and now…" Al says. "If Emmy IS in the building…if I were her, I would LEAVE the building because I am scared FOR her…"

"Be scared all you want—she's not going to get far with those three tracking her down!" Cris assures.

EMTs check on Xena and try to get her out of the ring, some medical technicians bringing a cart just in case. Zoe and her allies head to the back, nothing but their mission and its completion in mind. As soon as they get to the back, their hunt begins…and _XX 19_ cuts to commercial break.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_The ultimate CCW showcase draws nearer…_**

**_Tokyo, Japan…_**

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_…_**

**_But before the big dance…another PPV event lies ahead…_**

**_An event that will have a great hand in setting the course for the biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_…_**

**_("Satellite" by Rise Against plays)_**

**_[That's why we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Ben Tennyson is shown standing on the middle rope in the corner performing a Legend Killer pose.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Tom Brady is shown beating his chest on the way to the ring for a match.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Kratos is shown delivering a Bike Kick to Wolf Hawkfield.)_

**_[So catch me if I fall]_**

_(Gwen Tennyson is shown diving off of the top rope through the announce table, with Zoe Payne moving out of the way just in time.)_

**_[That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives]_**

**_30 men…_**

**_[But at night we're conspiring by candlelight]_**

**_…and 20 women…_**

**_[We are the orphans of the American dream]_**

**_…will attempt to endure a test like none other…_**

**_[So shine your light on me]_**

**_…to carve their path to the show of all CCW shows… _Zenith_…_**

**_[Because we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Dan Kuso is shown executing a Triangle Plancha onto Megaman.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Liu Kang is shown walking down to the ring, giving the fans along the way high-fives.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Emmy is shown standing on the stage looking ahead at the _XX_ ring.)_

**_['Cause these are the things that we can't deny now]_**

_(Chell is shown with Gwen Tennyson in a Silent But Deadly submission hold.)_

**_[This is a life that you can't deny us now]_**

**Regal Rumble_…coming soon…_**


	13. CCW XX 19: Part 2

"We are live from the Pete Maravich Assembly Center in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, and if you are an Emmy fan, you might want to say a prayer right now, because before the commercial break, Zoe Payne, Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan spoke out, and they sent a clear message while they were here: TONIGHT, they are ending Emmy's career," Al Michaels speaks.

"The Hitwoman of the Rookie Revolution laid down the ULTIMATE hit on Emmy, and this was following a MASSACRE of 'The Warrior Princess' Xena courtesy of the three of them!" Cris Collinsworth says.

"It was supposed to be Katniss Everdeen and Xena versus van Pelt and Swan; Katniss never made it to the ring because SHE was attacked by Carmen Sandiego," mentions Al. "That left Xena all alone to her devices, and she was SWARMED over by Zoe and company, who have officially dubbed themselves…The END."

"And that is EXACTLY what they are going to do here: bring an END to Emmy and bring an END to her little fairy tale!" Cris says. "Emmy screwed over Zoe on _XX 14_; she screwed her over at _Nevermore_… But when she screwed the SSX Demon, she screwed HERSELF even harder."

"As we speak now, The END are on the hunt for the PBS Kid, and if they find her, considering what they did to Xena…God help her…" Al says.

"GWEN help her…and She's not gonna," Cris smirks.

* * *

Cameras cut to another locker room backstage, one filled to the brim with mirrors on every wall imaginable. The camera zooms out…and the live crowd begins to boo as Trixie Tang is seen applying mascara to both of her eyes. Wheatley is on top of Trixie's counter, looking around through his solitary eye.

"…Madam, do you think you have enough mirrors in this blasted room?" Wheatley asks. "I mean, I'm flattered that you think that I'm charming enough to require multiple mirrors to bask in my handsomeness, yet I…don't think I would need much more than just a solitary mirror…"

Trixie raises an eyebrow. "You? HANDSOME? …Don't make me laugh. You're a metal ball. If you were smaller and you couldn't talk, I'd wear you for an earring…" Trixie continues applying mascara to her eyes.

"…I don't think that Chell would appreciate that very much…" Wheatley says.

"Do I look like I CARE?" Trixie chuckles. "Honestly, give me ONE good reason why I should concern myself with what Chell would or would not appreciate. You have two seconds."

"…Because Chell's going to—"

"Time's up!" Trixie cuts Wheatley off. "Sorry, but I only give the LOSERS a limited period of thought, and two seconds is actually being generous for a failed experiment like Chell. You should be glad and grateful that I separated you from her. Now, tell me I'm pretty."

"…Do I REALLY have to—"

"I SAID…tell me I'm pretty," Trixie repeats, applying lipstick in the mirror now.

Wheatley sighs. "…You're pretty…"

Trixie smiles. "Good… Now say it again."

"Again?" Wheatley groans.

"Yes, again," Trixie affirms.

"…You're pretty?"

"…Again."

"…You're pretty…"

"Again."

"You're pretty…"

"Agaaaaiiin…"

"You're pretty…"

"Agaaaaiiin…"

"You're pretty…"

"AGAIN."

"You're pretty…"

"AGAIN."

"You're pretty…"

"AGAIN."

"You're pretty…"

"AGAIN."

"You're—oh, for God's sakes, how insecure are you? I just said it, you know…fewer than a minute ago, you know. And before that, and before that, and before THAT… I don't really think I should reiterate that p—"

Trixie grabs Wheatley and suddenly shakes the personality core repeatedly, shouting "TELL ME I'M PRETTY! DO IT! DO IT NOW! DO IT!"

"AAAH! AAAAAH! YOU'RE PRETTY! YOU ARE PRETTY! YOU ARE VERY, VERY PRETTY—GAH! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SHAKING MEEEE?!" Wheatley begs as Trixie Tang nods.

Trixie teases putting Wheatley back onto the table…

…

…but then drops him onto the cold, hard floor!

"Owwwwwwww…" Wheatley whines. "When I said stop shaking, I did not intend for that to mean dropping me… Owww…"

"…Hmph…" Trixie huffs. "That'll teach you to follow my directions next time, moron."

"I AM NOT A M—"

Trixie Tang stomps onto Wheatley's body to promptly shut him up! The crowd boos Tang's actions as the pretty one of _Fairly OddParents _continues applying make-up onto her face with a grin, basking in her good looks…

…

…

"_Searching…_"

Trixie gasps upon hearing this voice, a voice that sounded robotic in nature. Trixie starts looking around her countertop, trying to figure out where this voice is coming from. Then Trixie looks down at Wheatley. "…What was that?" she asks.

"…I wouldn't know—"

"LIAR!" Trixie shrieks in protest. "WHAT WAS THAT?! TELL ME?!"

"I'm telling you, I DON'T KNOW! Now would you STOP harassing me?!" Wheatley demands.

Trixie continues glaring at Wheatley…before simply scoffing and blowing him off and returning to her makeup. Trixie then picks up a pocket mirror and proceeds to open it up to view her face from a different angle…and through the mirror, Trixie is able to see over her shoulder, right in her blind spot…

…

"_Target acquired._"

Suddenly, a bullet is fired DIRECTLY at her mirror, shattering it and knocking the piece right out of her hands!

"EEEEK! WHAT THE WHAT THE WHAT THE?!" Trixie starts frantically panicking as she sees her mirror get knocked away, and then Trixie turns around…

…

…

…to see a turret straight out Aperture Labs staring right at her!

"WH…WH…WHAT ARE YOU?!" Trixie screams.

The turret replies…by firing even more bullets towards Trixie, breaking all of her mirrors on the walls behind her!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Trixie falls out of her chair and to the floor, covering herself up in order to prevent these bullets from hitting her! The turret continues firing, breaking what was left of the mirror glass in the room, while Trixie shudders against the wall on the floor, not knowing what to do. "OH MY GOD, MY MIRRORS—MY ROOM—MY ROOOOOOM AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The turrets continues firing away, and some of the bullets come even closer to striking Trixie Tang! In a frantic and desperate effort, Trixie starts throwing objects at the turret to defend herself…even picking up Wheatley beside her and tossing him at the turret!

"HEYHEYHEY YOU CAN'T—AAAAAHHHHH!" Wheatley screams as he flies through the air…

…

…

…and he knocks the turret over onto its side, causing the turret to cease firing and start powering down as a result of being deactivated. Trixie starts catching her breath, looking around and shivering, hyperventilating… Trixie looks across the room to make sure that the turret is officially done for, watching its red laser go offline. Trixie whimpers while looking at the destruction caused inside the room, unable to even speak at the moment…

* * *

"Now is ANYBODY going to do ANYTHING about that?!" Cris exclaims. "TRIXIE TANG'S LOCKER ROOM JUST GOT TRASHED BY A…A…A ROBOT!"

"Try a TURRET," Al corrects. "And you can probably take a wild guess as to what that might be representing and who might have a little something to do with that! Last week, Trixie was pulled underneath the ring via a portal…and THIS week, well…I think the message is getting more and more clear to Ms. Tang: she's a marked woman!"

"Marked by someone Trixie already beat! Trixie shouldn't have to be harassed like this; she should be moving onto bigger things, like the Females Championship and such!" Cris says. "Someone that pretty shouldn't be subject to this…!"

_[Sheeeeee looks good to me!_

_She's got everything I want, everything I need!_

_Sheeeeee looks good to me!_

_She's got everything I want, everything I need!_

_…_

_She looks good to me!]_

("She Looks Good (V3)" by Jim Johnston plays)

Sissi Delmas does a pirouette on the middle of the stage, throws her head back and raises an arm over her head, throwing her hair backward with a grin before spinning out and proceeding to walk down the ramp.

The bell sounds and Blader DJ says, "This next match is set for one fall! Making her way to the ring, from Paris, France, weighing 125 pounds, Sissi Delmas!"

"Speaking of pretty ladies, here's another one—Sissi! Sissi Delmas!" says Cris.

"Sissi Delmas ready for one-on-one competition," Al says. "Her fellow Lyoko character Aelita is receiving a CCW Females Championship Match at _Pandemonium_, and you know that Sissi, given her relationship to Aelita, is going to want to leave an imprint of her own tonight with a victory here in Singles action!"

"I'd take Delmas over Aelita any day of the clerical year," Cris grumbles. "Is it too late to appeal for Sissi to REPLACE Aelita in that Triple Threat Match? Please tell me it's still possible…"

"…That would be a no, Collinsworth," Al says.

"Damn it," Cris curses. "Well, at least I'll get to see Sissi in action picking up a win here. Better HER than Aelita for the 10th freaking time."

"Well, Sissi Delmas will be wrestling tonight, but she's got a task ahead of her, because the opponent she's facing has been in a BAD MOOD all week long…" Al mentions.

_[I look up and see my name in lights_

_All the people coming here tonight_

_Everybody's gonna have big fun (Big fun, big fun, big fun)_

_I've got my guitar and microphone_

_On the stage is where I feel at home_

_Now we're rolling in to rock the house (Rock the house, the house, the house)_

_And I know that you can hear me_

_From the front to the back_

_Gonna show you a good time_

_Cuz this is where it's at (At, at, at)_

_Right now! (Now…)_

_We're gonna rock you right now! (Now…),_

_We're gonna rock you right now! (Now…),_

_We're gonna rock you right nowwww…_

_Right now!]_

("Right Now" by Tyler van den Berg plays)

One-half of the Poké-Coordinators in May comes out dressed in her ring gear, Dawn in tow wearing street clothes as the two of them, normally full of energy and life, come out with a more serious look on their faces. May looks at Dawn…and Dawn says to her, in a low, focused voice, "Right here…"

And May responds, "…right NOW…" before high-fiving her and walking down the ramp with her.

"And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Dawn, from Petalburg City in the Hoenn Region, weighing 118 pounds, May!" Blader DJ says.

"The sound of May's entrance music and the mood that she is in—there is a DIRECT contrast between those two things," Al says.

"I get May being upset over the Teletoon Triumvirate and the Senshi and blah-blah-blah," Cris mutters. "But May being upset over what Prettier Muscle did last week? Come on! That was Jillian and Ronda doing May a FAVOR!"

"A FAVOR?! They barged into the Coordinators' locker room and poured protein powder all over their Pokémon and then ATTACKED them!" Al says.

"They needed the workout! They needed the diet and ALL of that exercise!" Cris argues. "You know it's a fact! Did you see that Munchlax? That guy alone needed THREE of those containers of protein!"

"Prettier Muscle has been getting the goat of May and Dawn as of late, and neither Jillian NOR Ronda Rousey are in the arena tonight," Al says.

"Likely for a good reason," Cris adds. "Wherever they are, I'm sure they're nice and comfortable and ready to watch Sissi win and watch May lose."

"I bet that's what they're HOPING to see—May, on the other hand, will be having OTHER plans as this match could be a steam-blower from last week AND recent Animated events," Al states.

Sissi talks some trash to Dawn at ringside, taunting her indistinctly before the bell rings. Then the bell sounds and Sissi turns around to face May. Sissi goes for a kick to May's chest, but May catches the boot and Sweeps Sissi with her own foot to take Sissi down. Sissi stands up and May proceeds to punch away at her, causing Sissi to get cornered in the turnbuckles. May Irish Whips Sissi into the opposite corner…and May executes a Corner Cross Body to Sissi's midsection, which causes May to land on the ring apron on her feet! Sissi clutches her torso in initial pain before May climbs up the corner behind Sissi…

…and, with her body facing the canvas, May delivers a Headscissors Takedown to Sissi, bringing her down! The crowd cheers as May rolls to her feet and Dropkicks Sissi as she stands up. Sissi quickly stands again…and May Dropkicks Sissi a second time. Sissi gets up one more time, and May teases a third straight Dropkick…but Sissi sees it coming—or so she thinks. May jumps up…and lands right onto her feet after the jump, seeing Sissi guarding her face. Sissi removes her guard, thinking that May fell for it…

…

…only to get rocked with May's third Dropkick in a row!

"May's emotion playing a role in her fighting—maybe playing one in her counterstriking ability too! Nice feint by May; Sissi thought she saw it coming, but didn't!" Al remarks.

May goes for a cover onto Sissi: 1…

"And now the first pin of the match…!"

2…

…

…

…

…2.55 Sissi kicks out!

"And NO—only two!" Al says.

May picks Sissi up off of the canvas and hits her with a Scoop Slam. Then May hits the ropes and executes an Elbow Drop to the chest. May then stands and stomps onto Sissi's belly, causing her to sit up…and then May fires a big Soccer Kick directly to Delmas's spine! The crowd winces collectively at the sound of boot hitting flesh…before May hits the ropes again and scores with a Spinning Heel Kick to the seated Sissi's face! May then vaults to the ring apron, measures Sissi as she's on her back…

…

…

…

…and May executes a Topé Atómico onto Sissi! May stays on top of her with the cover: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.6 Sissi kicks out! May stands up and stomps onto Sissi's stomach before kicking her in the ribs and stomping onto her spine. May tries picking Sissi up, leaning her against the ropes…and May hits three Knife Edge Chops to the chest, all of them earning "Woooooos!" Sissi clutches her chest in pain…and pie-faces May backward to defend herself. May sells this…but then goes back to Sissi and hits a series of four Knife Edge Chops to the chest this time. Sissi reaches out to May again…and this time delivers an Eye Rake. Sissi recovers from the Chops and takes the upper hand with a flurry of punches to the head, backing May into the ropes on the other side of the ring. Sissi then scores a Knife Edge Chop of her own…followed by a second, and a third, and a fourth before shouting in May's face, "How do YOU like it, huh?! Little skank…"

Then Sissi slaps May right in the face!

"OHHHH! That had to sting like a Beedrill! Hahahaha!" Cris laughs.

Sissi then points and laughs at May before Irish Whipping her into the ropes…and Sissi goes for a Pendulum Backbreaker…

…

…but May manages to spin through and tries to counter into a Flying Rayquaza!

"UH-OH—NONONO!" Cris panics.

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA—FLYING RAYQUAZA!" Al exclaims. "Sissi isn't laughing NOW, is she?!"

Sissi, frantic and in trouble, manages to keep one of her arms free and scamper her way to the ropes to grab them and force May to break the hold!

"But she's going to get the break!" Al says.

"Ohhh, that was heartstopping," Cris sighs in relief. "Sissi nearly got caught there…oh man…very nearly…"

Sissi catches her bearings as May dismounts from her body, releasing her attempt at the Flying Rayquaza submission maneuver and backing away as Sissi clutches the ropes. Seconds later, May walks back over to the recuperating daughter of Kadic's principal…

…

…

…and May slaps Sissi across the face!

"OH! PAYBACK! Payback from the earlier smack by Sissi, and NOW you can see the horrendous mood May is in coming out right now—May's mood isn't being made any better!" says Al.

"It'll be even worse when the referee disqualifies her, AS HE SHOULD since Sissi was in the ropes!" Cris remarks.

Sissi, enraged by the slap herself, goes for a Clothesline onto May, but May ducks it, grabs Sissi by the waist…and executes a Bridging German Suplex! May hangs on for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…Sissi kicks out! May stands up, along with Delmas, and May grabs Sissi's arm and twists the limb in a Wrist Lock before executing a Japanese Arm Drag. May then performs a backward roll, floating over and hanging onto Sissi's arm, allowing her to place Sissi in a Butterfly Lock. May then stands up with Sissi in her grasp, delivering a Butterfly Suplex…and hanging onto the arms, keeping them hooked and rolling her hips. May then stands up a second time…and delivers a second Butterfly Suplex. May rolls her hips one more time…

"May looking for the Butterfree Trio; she's two-thirds of the way there…" calls Al.

…

…

…but Sissi, with May still hooking her arms, counters it into a Northern Lights Suplex, bridging back for her own pin: 1…

"But Sissi with the astonishing counter!" Cris praises.

2…

…

…

…

…May gets her shoulders up, arching upward and trying to turn back into Double Underhook position. May holds Sissi there…and delivers yet another Butterfly Suplex!

…

However, May still hangs onto Sissi's arms, turning her hips with her opponent still in the Double Underhook position!

"May turning things around in her way—and STILL…keeping control of Sissi Delmas in the Butterfly hold here!" Al says.

May executes a second Butterfly Suplex…and then, after rolling the hips, May tries to complete THIS Butterfree Trio…

…

…

…

…but Sissi manages to counter it with a Wrist Lock and then knee May in the midsection. Sissi then hooks May up for a Vertical Suplex, lifting her up and preparing to drop her…

…but May knees Sissi in the top of the head and lands on her feet behind her foe. May pulls Sissi in from behind, close to the ropes…

…

…

…and then, May attempts a Back Suplex, sending Sissi over the top rope and to the floor…but Sissi lands onto her feet at ringside!

"OH! Look at that!" Al exclaims.

"Sissi landing onto her feet on the floor—a complete flip all the way out there! Now, THAT'S impressive! Let's see Aelita do THAT in a match!" Cris smirks. "What dexterity!"

Sissi, on the floor next to Dawn at ringside, taunts and shows off after the athletic landing. Sissi does a curtsy at ringside, reveling in it…

…

…

…

…before May interrupts Sissi with a Baseball Slide Dropkick!

"But maybe Sissi should have spent less time showboating after that and more time keeping her eyes on her opponent!" Al says.

Sissi stumbles outside of the ring as May gets to her feet inside. Dawn looks on, supporting her friend and tag partner…

…

…

…

…as May tries a Plancha to the floor…

…but Sissi suddenly grabs Dawn and pulls her in the way! May, luckily, lands on the ring apron instead of leaving the ropes and landing on her!

"HEY, WHOA—SISSI GRABBED DAWN!" exclaims Al. "Sissi grabbed Dawn and pulled her in the line of fire, but May had the presence of mind to stop herself from colliding with an unintended target!"

May looks over to Dawn, asking her if she's alright after that minor scare…

…

…

…but then Sissi grabs May by the leg and trips her up, causing May to land chest and face-first onto the ring apron!

"May checking on her PARTNER—AND SISSI TAKES ADVANTAGE!" Al calls.

"WHAT were you saying about keeping your eyes on your opponent again, Michaels?" Cris chuckles. "Guilty of the same mistake, only THAT looks tons more painful!"

"Right onto the edge of the ring—the LEAST comfortable part of said ring!" Al comments.

Sissi, smirking, clubs the back and the back of May's head as May lies on the apron in pain. Sissi then rolls May partially inside the ring…holding one of her pigtails and choking her over the bottom rope, holding May's throat onto the rope as the referee is forced to count 1…2…3…4…4.4 Sissi lets go and delivers a Forearm that sends May off of the rope and back inside. Sissi then looks at Dawn and taunts her, blowing a mock kiss before going back to the ring. Dawn glares at Delmas as the Lyoko character stomps on the downed May for three seconds before picking her up and Head Slamming her directly onto the top turnbuckle three times. Sissi then turns May around and kicks her in the gut before using her foot to choke May in the corner, keeping her neutralized for another count by the referee: 1…2…3…4…4.5 Sissi lets go of the choke…and then bashes into May with a Back Elbow to the face! May drops down to a seated position in the corner while Sissi runs both hands through her hair and then down her body, showing off even more as the crowd regales her with "You suck!" chants. Sissi then turns around and runs into May with a Running Corner Dropkick to the face! Sissi pulls May out of the corner and pins her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.65 May kicks out. Sissi complains to the referee about the speed of the count…but then goes about her business, Mat Slamming May and sending the back of her head bouncing off of the canvas. Sissi stands up, proceeds stomping on May even further, and then hits the ropes…hitting a Flipping Leg Drop across May's throat! Sissi goes for another pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.69 May kicks out. Sissi rakes her boot across May's eyes and waits for May to stand up. May manages to roll to her knees…and then to a semi-vertical base, hunched over…and Sissi hits the ropes casually and delivers a Swinging Neckbreaker! Sissi picks May up off of the canvas thereafter…and then drops her onto the top rope with a Stun Gun, dropping May neck-first onto the top rope!

"Leg Drop, Swinging Neckbreaker, Stun Gun—I'm thinking a lot of neck-related offense here," Al says.

"Jason Krueger's smiling!" Cris gives an RR shout-out. "Sissi Delmas in control, as we knew it would eventually be."

Sissi nails a Vertical Suplex onto May, then rolls onto her belly and applies a Front Chancery on the canvas, further wearing down the Hoenn native. Sissi uses one arm to clobber away at May's spine. After keeping the Front Chancery in for 20 seconds, Sissi stands up and hits a few Knee Drops to the back, further wearing May down before returning to the Front Chancery. Sissi wrenches down on the neck of May, whacking May's back two more times with her other arm…

…

…before letting go a second time and hitting more Knee Drops…including one off of the ropes right to the small of May's back. Sissi turns May over momentarily and covers her…

…

…

…

…for a near-fall; Sissi then reapplies the Front Chancery.

"May prefers a high-speed pace in the ring; she isn't getting that here from Delmas," says Cris. "Sissi's shut her down but good—VERY, very good at that!"

The referee checks on May's condition…but nothing from this shows any sign of May submitting just yet. Sissi keeps the hold in as tightly as allowable…

…

…

…and May tries to get to her knees…which sets her up to reach a vertical base…as Sissi is still hanging onto her. May starts firing fists to the kidneys of Sissi, battling back slowly but surely. The crowd lightly cheers as May generates some offense…

…

…

…before executing an Inverted Atomic Drop, causing Sissi to let go of May's head. May then starts to fire up with a series of Forearm Smashes to the face, shot after shot after shot after shot…before Irish Whipping Sissi into the ropes. May goes for a Back Body Drop to Sissi…but Sissi stops in her tracks and hits May with a Facebuster!

"May trying to pick things up, trying to fight back—but SISSI just puts a stop to that right there!" Al says.

"Nipped it right in the bud!" Cris grins.

Sissi next hits the ropes on her volition…and then drills May with a Big Boot to the side of the face!

"And now Sissi generates some more offense!" Al says.

"Take notes, Aelita!" Cris remarks.

Sissi picks May up…

…

…

…

…

…and hits a Gutbuster across her knee! Sissi covers May and hooks a leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.7675 May gets her shoulder up!

"…mat—awwwwww…" Cris groans. "The Coordinator gets the shoulder up…"

"Off the Gutbuster—only two!" Al says.

"With better officiating, maybe it'd be three," Cris says.

Sissi glowers at the referee once more, again protesting to the count. She claps her hands repeatedly, telling him to speed it up. Sissi then goes for the pin again: 1…

"Sissi unhappy with the count—rightfully so; this is the chance to make it right!" Cris comments.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.799 May gets her shoulder up again!

"And AGAIN! AGAIN with the screwy count!" Cris complains. "Come on! Did CCW exchange refs with PCUW or something?!"

"That's unnecessary, Collinsworth," Al shakes his head. "Tenacious pinning attempts from Delmas, but again May remains alive!"

Sissi, unhappy with the near-fall again, stands up and watches May starting to stir. As May attempts to stand up, Sissi backs up into a corner and ascends to the middle rope, waiting for May to get into position. Sissi measures her for three seconds…

…

…and then scores with a Double Axe-Handle to the back of May's head, knocking her back down. The crowd, restless, chants, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" at the _Code Lyoko _diva, and Sissi, not taking kindly to this, mouths off to the fans.

"I SUCK?! I'M THE ONE WINNING RIGHT NOW, DUMBASSES!" Sissi shouts as she picks May up and puts her in a Fireman's Carry…before planting her with a Samoan Drop. Then Sissi looks at the referee and asks him, "Will you count this time? Will you count PROPERLY this time?" The referee nods…and Sissi calls him out on it, pinning May again: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and—this is it this time…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.823 May gets her shoulder up, and Sissi doesn't take this well either!

"…ma—OH, COME ON!" Cris shouts.

"Maybe it's NOT it!" Al says.

"That's bull! Sissi even TOLD the ref to count better—we need to send this guy back to referee academy to teach him the basics of cadence and counting to three!" Cris says. "This match is STILL going on—gaaah, damn it…"

Sissi, snapping at the referee for the umpteenth time, yells, "HOW ABOUT SUBMISSIONS?! IF SHE TAPS, WILL YOU CALL IT THEN, YOU IDIOT?!" The referee, backing up apprehensively as Sissi snaps at him, gives her an affirmative answer to this crazed query…and that drives Sissi to apply a Full Nelson with May on her backside. Sissi drives one of her knees into May's spine while keeping this applied, screaming at the ref to "ASK HER!"

"Sissi keeping this referee on point this time—she's not going to let him shortchange her," Cris says.

"Sissi's being overbearing is what she's doing, but she's also keeping May stuck in that Nelson," Al says.

May shakes her head and refuses to yield to Sissi's Full Nelson, even as Sissi keeps her knee firmly driven into May's back, bending May even further. The crowd tries to get behind May with a slow-cadence clap that speeds up over time as May stamps her left foot in frustration, trying to get herself out of the submission maneuver. May starts to stand up, placing both of her soles onto the canvas and rising to her feet. May's standing up is able to get separation between May's spine and Sissi's knee. Sissi keeps May in the Full Nelson…

…

…

…but May is able to clasp her hand around Sissi's skull…and executes a Jawbreaker, sitting down and causing Sissi to stumble backwards, letting go of May in the process! The crowd cheers as May frees herself, beginning to stand up as Sissi clutches her jaw. May, with Sissi against the ropes, runs to the opposite side of the ring…

…

…

…and, as May is about to rebound off of the opposite ropes, Sissi charges at her and Clotheslines her over the top rope to the ring apron!

"May tries to turn things around, but Sissi matching her step for step!" Al says.

"Try one step AHEAD!" Cris corrects. "May out of the Full Nelson, but not out of Sissi's control!"

As May stands up on the apron, Sissi grabs her hair and punches May in the midsection with her free hand, taking delight with each blow. The daughter of the Kadic Academy principal then lets go of May as she holds her gut in pain…and Sissi measures May, smacking her thigh…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sissi goes for the French TKO Kick, but May dodges it, ducking…

"WHOA! French TKO off the apron AVOIDED!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…and then May grabs the back of Sissi's head and executes an Inverted Hotshot, landing on the outside!

"Sissi's boot off the mark, but May lands the Inverted Hotshot!" says Al. "And with that, MORE separation is created between the Poké-Coordinator and Sissi!"

Sissi falls onto her face inside the ring as May proceeds to return to the ring apron, seeing Sissi in a vulnerable position. Sissi starts to stand back up, May on the apron now with Dawn at ringside still watching…

…

…

"Sissi, watch out!" Cris grieves.

…

…

…and May executes a Springboard Clothesline, nailing it right to the back of Sissi's head!

"And May getting VERY close to Sissi on THAT attack—right to the back of the cranium, in fact!" Al exclaims. "Springboard Clothesline decking Sissi from behind!"

The crowd pops for the Springboard assault from the Petalburg female as May takes a moment on the canvas to recollect herself before standing back onto her feet…while Sissi Delmas manages to make it to her knees. As Sissi gets to her knees, May greets her with a kick to the spine…and a kick to the chest…and a second kick to the spine…and a second one to the chest…and a third to the spine, a third to the chest, a fourth and a fourth, a fifth and a fifth…

"May with a fire of a Blaziken, kick after kick with more and more vitriol flowing with each and every strike—good Lord!" Al says.

"I'm beginning to feel Sissi's pain—ow! Stop it, May! Stop it!" Cris yells.

May kicks Sissi in the spine and chest for the seventh time…before roaring as loud as she can…

…

…and drilling her with a big-time Enzuigiri to the skull!

"Well, May stopped the kicks to the torso, but the kick to the HEAD was a different tale, and you could probably hear that in the Superdome!" Al exclaims.

"No kidding—OW!" Cris empathizes. "THAT'S worth empathizing over, guys, not something like EMMY, who, by the way, will have her career ended tonight, by the way. Just so you know…"

As the crowd pops for the kicking spree, May keeps up the momentum by picking Delmas up high into the air…and dropping her down with a Brainbuster! May then stands up and ascends to the top rope in a corner, Sissi flat on her back in the center of the ring. May poses on the top rope, the crowd getting more and more behind her…

…

…

…

…

…and May delivers a Frog Splash onto Sissi…and rolls off of her and immediately begins to climb up to the top rope in the opposite corner!

"FROG SPLASH SCORES…and May might not be done earning frequent flyer miles—here she goes again!" Al quips.

"Sissi, roll away! Sissi, roll away, dear!" Cris begs.

May is on the top rope for the second time…

…

…

…

…

…and May executes a second Frog Splash, right on the button!

"TWO FOR TWO ON FROG SPLASHES! NOW THE COVER FROM MAY!" Al calls as May hooks a leg.

The referee counts 1…

"IS THIS IT?!"

2…

"HERE'S TWO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Sissi kicks out!

"GOT HER—NO, NOT QUITE! NO, SHE DIDN'T!" Al calls.

"MUCH better—GREAT CALL, REFEREE! If you could be that competent for the ENTIRETY of this, this match would've been over in Sissi's favor already!" Cris says.

May slowly picks Sissi up and hits her with a Spinning Back Kick to the gut. May hits the ropes…and runs into a Discus Elbow from Sissi! Sissi, having stopped May, pulls her in for an STO…but May elbows the side of Sissi's skull. May then hooks Sissi's head and executes a Facebreaker DDT! Afterwards, May hooks up both of Sissi's arms…and drops her with a Butterfly Suplex…

…

…

…followed by a second…

…

…

…

…

…and then a third, completing the Butterfree Trio!

"She was looking for that Triple Butterfly all match—THERE IT IS!" Al calls.

May pins Sissi: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.895 Sissi gets her shoulder up!

"Finally got the Trio—BUT IT ISN'T ENOUGH!" Al shouts.

"All that effort into that maneuver, and Sissi Delmas STILL gets the shoulder up! Undeterred by May's offense is the much-hotter-than-Aelita girl from _Code Lyoko_! …Did I mention she's hotter than Aelita?" Cris mentions.

Al sweatdrops and groans…while May waits for Sissi to return to her feet, signaling for her finishing maneuver, the Mayflower Compact. May holds her arms open, waiting for Sissi to stand…

…

…

…

…and once Sissi stands, May turns Sissi around and puts her in Snapmare position.

"May looking to ratify her Compact!" Al quips.

…

…

…

Sissi, however, prevents May from lifting her up by kicking May in the back of her left leg, stunning her momentarily…and then leaving her open for a Russian Leg Sweep!

"Blocked and reversed!" Al says.

"Nicely done by Sissi, going low and then bringing May down—now she's freed!" Cris says.

Sissi and May are both down on the canvas, both of them selling…and Sissi rolls to the outside to take a powder next to the barricade while May is inside the ring near the ropes…which allows Dawn to move in close to her and give her some possible words of wisdom—a pep talk, if you will. Sissi remains resting near the security wall by the fans…and sees Dawn…

…

...and pushes Dawn away from May forcefully, sending her down onto her posterior!

"Hey!" Al exclaims. "Sissi interjecting, shoving Dawn, who's not a part of this match…"

"EXACTLY—not a part of the match! Why is Dawn putting herself in it then?!" Cris argues.

"She WASN'T doing any such thing; she was giving May a pep talk!" Al notes.

"This isn't halftime in the NBA; you don't GET pep talks in wrestling!" Cris shouts. "Good work, Sissi! Break that little huddle up before it forms!"

Sissi looks down at Dawn and shouts to her, "I didn't say you could help your partner, did I? Let her lose to me on her own! You can go back to feeding little Tyson with those dots you call br—"

May cuts Sissi off with a Topé Con Hilo to the outside!

"And May puts an end to Sissi's trash-talking!" Al calls.

"HEY! Sissi didn't say 'time-in' yet! I didn't hear any whistle!" Cris complains.

"…You just said that there are no timeouts—"

"Yeah, for May or Dawn! SISSI, though, is the principal's daughter! She can get all of the timeouts she wants!" Cris says.

"Well, this isn't Kadic Academy; this is the PMAC and this is _CCW XX_, and right now, May's sending Sissi's face right into the apron!" Al calls.

May continues with a series of Head Slams into the side of the ring frame before pushing Sissi back inside the ring. May looks at Dawn, who is pulling herself back to her feet. Dawn motions for May to get back in the ring and yells, "Kick her ass!" May nods and then goes to the top rope again, Sissi starting to stand back up.

"Dawn gave May the directive, and May's looking to follow through right here—headed to the top…!" Al calls.

May stands on the top turnbuckle…and Sissi turns around, facing the perched May…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sissi ducks down as May jumps, and May performs a front flip and lands on her feet!

"And—Sissi dropping down! I think May was trying to go…"

May turns around after landing on the canvas—and gets clocked with a French TKO by Sissi Delmas!

"…for the Hoenn HANGOVER, BUT SISSI EVADED, AND FRENCH TKO'D THE POKÉMON GAL!" Al exclaims.

"BALLGAME!" Cris shouts. "BALLGAME, BABY!"

Sissi pins the downed May: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND—HAHA…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…May gets her shoulder up!

"…MAT—WHAT THE HELL?! TWO AGAIN?! TWO AGAIN—I WANT TO APPEAL THAT!" Cris shouts. "I want a booth review on that near-fall!"

"Will you quit complaining?!" Al bickers. "May got the shoulder up, and you AND Sissi had better get a grip about it!"

Rather than complain to the referee once again, Sissi rolls out of the ring…and yaps at Dawn at ringside, asserting, "See that? Huh? You think your stupid cheerleading is going to help her? Huh?! Yeah, right!"

"And Sissi might not be griping to the referee, but she's sure giving Dawn a piece of that mind of hers!" Al says.

"Dawn won't be giving May any encouragement anytime soon—not in THIS match!" Cris says. "Sissi's making SURE of that! This one's coming to an end in a few moments! It ain't gonna matter!"

Sissi rolls back inside the ring, smirking at the downed Dawn and watching May rise…and Sissi signals for the end herself as May gets up. Sissi kicks May in the gut, puts her in a Standing Headscissors, hooks both of her arms…

"Sissi's been giving the referee fits, Dawn fits, and now she might be about to give May a SISSI-Fit!" calls Al.

"The best kind of fit there is—next to Jillian Michaels!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…May breaks out of the Double Arm position and twists Sissi's right arm, transitioning from the Wrist Lock…into a Frankensteiner to take Sissi down!

"Sissi-Fit countered! May with the Hurricanrana!" Al calls.

Sissi stands up…and May does as well…

…

…

…

…

…and May grabs Sissi and delivers the Mayflower Compact!

"Snapmare Neckbreaker! Mayflower Compact!" Al calls.

"Nooooo!" Cris whines.

"May hit it on Delmas!" Al says as May goes for the pin…

…

…or, rather, as May SEEMED to be going for the pin…

…

…

…but instead, May grabs Sissi by the head as she was down…

…

…and applies the Anaconda Vise!

"Look at this! I thought May was going to go for the pin, but instead, it's the Anaconda Vise locked in!" Al calls. "And THAT'S out of the Daniel Kuso playbook!"

"That's out of the unnecessary roughness playbook—May should be disqualified for unneeded use of a submission! You had the match unfortunately won; take your win!" Cris says.

"May wanting to get some EXTRA frustration out and possibly send a message to the ABSENT Prettier Muscle!" Al says.

May screeches as she holds Sissi in the Anaconda Vise…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after ten seconds in the hold with no escape, Sissi taps out!

"And there's the submission victory!" Al calls as the bell rings. "May, via the Anaconda Vise, picks up the W here!"

"Right Now" plays as May keeps the submission in for a little bit longer…before, at the referee's behest, she finally lets go, standing up to accept her victory.

"Here is your winner, May!" Blader DJ announces.

"Well, it may not have been the overpowering, steamrolling performance we may've expected going in," Al comments, "as Sissi put up an excellent fight, but May DOES earn the submission victory and, while I wouldn't say that ERASED May's anger entirely, it seemed to satiate it for the time being until she gets her hands—and Dawn as well—on Prettier Muscle."

Dawn rolls into the ring, high-fiving her partner and friend May…who walks towards one of the cameramen at ringside. May crouches down in front of the camera and says, "I'm not going to be that nice to you, Jillian Michaels…and I'm not going to be that nice to YOU, Ronda Rousey… You'd BETTER be here next week, both of you…"

"…And like I said, May's not letting Prettier Muscle off the hook just because of a win here," says Al. "They're not in the building now, but they HAVE TO be aware of that statement!"

"Aware of it? Sure," Cris comments. "Scared by it? Puh-lease… May's probably more scared of DIETING than Jillian and Ronda are scared of May!"

"Laugh all you want, but the Poké-Coordinators—"

Al is cut off by the sound of someone whistling being heard over the loudspeakers to get May and Dawn's attention…

"Hey!" the voice shouts. "Yoo-hoo! Eyes up here, tummy tuckers!"

"We heard you were looking for us…" a second female voice shouts.

May and Dawn look up at the 'Tron, hearing these voices…

…

…

…

…and they see Prettier Muscle standing outside a vast lake on a lakefront. The crowd boos upon recognizing the _Biggest Loser _trainer and the UFC superstar…recognizing them even in their unique attires: Jillian is wearing a red and white hat with a green stylized letter "L" and a blue jacket with white sleeves and a yellow trim; Ronda is wearing a red and black hat with a blue half-Poké Ball symbol along with a black jacket with a yellow stripe and white sleeves.

"Well, THAT'S Prettier Muscle, Jillian Michaels and Ronda Rousey," Al states, "and…and they are wearing some very interesting—"

"Shut up, Al! They're talking!" Cris cuts Al's thought off.

"Well," Ronda speaks, "here we are. We're sorry we couldn't make it to the arena tonight; I know you two must have been DYING to catch up to us and ask for some MyoFusion® like what we gave to your Pokémon last week. You saw the improvements in their figures and you had to be DESPERATE to get your hands on it yourselves, right? Again, we apologize."

The crowd boos as May and Dawn glare at Prettier Muscle from inside the ring, neither of them amused.

"Of course, you could've just walked to your local gymnasium or GNC or health store and bought some yourselves, but I realize that I'm talking to two girls for whom the mere THOUGHT of a five-minute walk to the store would send into furious sweats," Jillian mockingly said. "But no worries! Baby steps—fitness doesn't come in a week… If you were wondering, we've been out and about on some…VERY important business, business we don't wish to share with you two JUST YET. We'll tell you when it's the right time to tell you, because you actually are a pretty sizable part of it. In fact, you know what? I have an idea—Ronda, you tell me if this sounds good or not: I see Dawn over there just RARING to burn off some of those post-'pregnancy' calories. How about, next week, when _XX _becomes a TWO-hour extravaganze…she and I discuss business…over a wrestling match?"

Ronda grins, adjusting her hat. "Sounds brilliant to me, Jill…but are you sure you want to take that case on next week? I mean, I've seen you turn the most hopeless cases of obesity into downright SUPER supermodels; I've seen you take round pegs and remold them so that they CAN fit into those square holes…but are you really sure about HER? Just look at what you're going to be dealing with; I know that those internet horndogs drool about fanservice, but what kind of service is SHE providing—a view of her stretch marks?" Ronda laughs as the Blue Beauty turns beet red inside the ring with anger. "And it's that same kind of neglect of self that I bet she's demonstrating for her baby Ty—"

"Wait, wait… You actually BELIEVE that was a baby?" Jillian raises an eyebrow. "I'm still thinking that was just fat, Ronda. Those kicks she was feeling? That was just fat jiggling. I don't buy it."

"Oh," Ronda laughs again. "Well, 'alleged' baby then. You get the idea; my point is, are you HONESTLY certain that you want to deal…"

Ronda is talking on, continuing this rib at Dawn's expense…while Sissi is on a knee in the ring, holding her head as she is coming to from the match…

…

…and Dawn notices…and, after shooting a deathly glare at Jillian and Ronda, Dawn hits the ropes and gives Sissi a Drapion Rising!

"HEY, WHAT DID SISSI DO TO DESERVE THAT?!" Cris shouts. "SISSI WAS JUST GETTING UP—DAWN, YOU ROTTEN GIRL! Sissi was just getting up from after her match with May!"

"Not the nicest act in the world, but I think that Dawn did THAT to shut Prettier Muscle up and make a statement of her own!" Al says.

After laying Sissi out, Dawn leans by the ropes and yells off-mic at the big screen, "THAT'S FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! You're getting your own next week, you hear me?! You're getting your own!"

Jillian and Ronda look at each other…and Jillian says, "You know what, Ronda? I appreciate the concern…but I think I got this covered." Jillian smirks, adjusting her own hat as she verbally makes things official.

"And that's about as clear-cut as you can get—Jillian Michaels and Dawn next week!" Al says.

"Another free workout without need to pay for membership? Dawn's a lucky gal," Cris says. "Although, I do have to wonder, what 'business' was Prettier Muscle conducting that took them away from the building tonight? I guess next week we'll find out?"

"We may get that answer BEATEN OUT OF THEM courtesy of the Coordinators," Al remarks as May and Dawn continue glaring at the big screen before leaving the ring and heading to the back.

* * *

Backstage, the CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson is sitting backstage on a crate with a stagehand worker beside a potted plant. Gwen grabs some dirt from the pot and rubs the dirt onto the worker's forehead, drawing a kitten logo similar to the one on her signature shirt. "Remember that you are dust…and to dust—"

"Hey, Gwen?" a second backstage worker appears. "Your match is up next. Are you rea—"

Gwen shoots a glare at the backstage worker and shouts, "Hey! Can you NOT interrupt me? Can't you see I'm giving this man ashes?! I'm BUSY at work!"

"…But your match is next…" the second worker repeats.

Gwen groans before looking at the first stagehand…and saying, "We'll finish up later. Remember to fast, okay?" Gwen then picks up her Females Title Belt, pets the stagehand's cheek, and leaves the crate to make her way to the ring.

The first stagehand looks at the second, mouthing the words, "Thank you…"

"Huh… I thought that Ash Wednesday was only, well, on Wednesday…" Cris says. "I guess Her Holiness makes exceptions in certain cases. But regardless, coming up next, it's going to be Gwen Tennyson up against the female incarnate of Zachary Gowen, a one-legged Mystique Sonia!"

"Mystique Sonia challenged Gwen at the beginning of the night as revenge for last week," says Al. "With an injured leg plaguing her, it'll be a tough fight, but Sonia is ready, and Jenny Wakeman is going to be coming out there to watch also! Non-title action between the Alpha Bitch and the Heroine 108…is next!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_(The camera shows a fast-motion view of CCW fans filling an arena to full capacity.)_

**_("Break Me Down" by Red plays)_**

**_[Break me down!]_**

_(The camera shows pyro explosions going off at the _CCW Ozone_ stage from the very first episode.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows Tom Brady standing by the ring apron with the CCW Universal Championship around his waist.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows Ares giving Ben Tennyson a Tombstone from Hell from the top of a ladder through a table.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Aran Ryan pulling down the Jackpot Briefcase.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Gwen Tennyson raising her CCW Females Championship over her head inside the ring.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows Ben Tennyson throwing up a Legend Killer pose from one of the corners of the ring.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Dan Kuso hitting a Pyrus-Plant onto Tom Brady in the middle of the ring.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows the Dragon Kids' entrance from the CCW/UWE Supershow.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Caesar hitting a Capture Suplex onto Ares.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Kratos hitting a Bike Kick to El Blaze in mid-air.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows El Blaze hitting the Blaze of Glory to Jimmy Neutron.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Shao Kahn (The Masked Man) triggering fire from the four corner posts a la Kane.)_

**_Coming soon…_**

**_The biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_The showcase of the elite…_**

_…_

**_Live from Tokyo, Japan…_**

_…_

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_[Break me!]_**

* * *

"Welcome back to _CCW Double X 19_; we are live from the Pete Maravich Assembly Center and, ladies and gentlemen, this is the LAST hour-long _XX _episode," Al says after the break. "Starting next week, we're starting things off an hour EARLIER—9 p.m. Eastern, 8 p.m. Central live on The CW! We hope to see you tuning in at our new start time for the extra hour, and we'd like to take this moment to remind you that _CCW XX _has been brought to you by Snickers®: You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers Satisfies™…and by Buffalo Wild Wings®: Wings. Beer. Sports.™"

("Mystique" by Blue Stahli plays)

"And coming on out to the ring is someone who's hungry for PAYBACK!" Al says as Mystique Sonia, dressed in her ring gear, walks onto the stage with Jenny Wakeman alongside her to a large pop. Sonia, focused and driven on nothing else but the ring and the match, looks at Jenny and gets a nod from her along with a pat on the back. Jenny lightly massages Sonia's shoulders as she ambles to the ring. Jenny gives one fan a high-five as she takes the route around the ring and Sonia walks up the steel steps and enters the squared circle.

The bell rings, and Blader DJ says, "This is a non-title match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman, from the Big Green, weighing 138 pounds, Mystique Sonia!"

"Hopefully THIS match goes longer than thirty seconds," Cris jokes.

Al rolls his eyes and says, "And Cris is referring to a part of Gwen's heinous actions last week on _XX_, involving her assaulting Jenny's partner Mystique Sonia prior to her match last week in the One-Night Tournament to decide a #1 Contender for the Females Championship held by Tennyson. Jenny ended up being a co-winner of that tournament, but Sonia still has her own bone to pick with the Champion, and so we have this match. But it's not just about last week; Gwen Tennyson, to start the show tonight, dressed down the former Women's Tag Team Champion verbally, calling her 'weak' and 'worth less than' her partner Jenny…and she even went as far as to call Sonia the 'Marty Jannetty' of the team."

"That was ASTOUNDING," Cris applauds. "The Gospel of the Alpha Bitch—try and deny it!"

"That's exactly what Sonia has the intention to do tonight, words be damned," Al states. "Sonia appeared shaken by Gwen's words…but it'll be ACTIONS doing the talking tonight while Jenny Wakeman watches—and it looks like Jenny Wakeman will be on commentary?"

Jenny walks to the vacant announce table next to Al and Cris, having a seat and applying a headset to set herself up. "Hey Al, hey Cris!"

"Hey there, Jen," Al greets. "Great to have you out here, and good to have you as a third voice of our announce crew here for the time being… Better you than Ben…"

"How dare you even THINK that Jenny's a better commentary choice than Ben—Ben is the Best in the Universe!" Cris scolds Al. "If it wasn't for the fact that the Wrestling Goddess requested your presence out here, I'd personally eject you myself! As VOICE of the Rookie Revolution, I have that authority!"

"Um, no, you don't!" Al tells Cris.

"Al, I wish I told you this yesterday, but follow my advice: don't feed the troll," Jenny says. "I know I'M not going to."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Cris asks.

"You figure it out," Jenny curtly replies.

Cue the electronic guitar riff…

_[Pop-pop!_

_…_

_Pop-pop!_

_…_

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club!_

_But it's me so I'll show love!_

_But it's me so show me love!_

_And when I walk into the room, people stop and stare!_

_It's like nobody else is there!_

_You know it's me, not you!_

_Who said anything about you?]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

Nuclear heat fills the Pete Maravich Assembly Center in Baton Rouge as Gwen Tennyson walks down to the ring with her CCW Females Championship Belt wrapped around her waist. Gwen mouths the lyrics to her theme music as she walks down the ramp, taking pride in every word before walking up the ring steps and entering the ring. Gwen looks at Sonia and mockingly gasps, "You made it!" and laughs before climbing up a turnbuckle and splaying her arms, shouting "FIRST AND ONLYYYYYYYYY!"

"And her opponent, from Bellwood, Illinois, weighing 129 pounds, she is the CCW Females Champion, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson!" Blader DJ says.

"One of the last few times you will EVER have to hear that phrase," Jenny assures.

"At _CCW Pandemonium_, it will be you, Jenny, against Gwen Tennyson against Aelita in a Triple Threat Match for the CCW Females Championship of the World," Al says, "and this match against Sonia—I know you'll be cheering your partner on, Jen, but you'll likely also be here to scout and take notes on one of your competition, I assume?"

"What are you talking about, Al? Jenny's here because Gwen TOLD her to be here!" Cris says. "When Gwen tells you to do something, you do it! Why? Because she's your goddess! You don't deny your goddess! You deny your goddess…and you end up like Jonathan…"

"And I'm going to stop you right there before you make even MORE of an ass out of yourself," Jenny says to Cris. "As despicably unlikable as Gwen is…one thing she IS, is the CCW Females Champion, and in order to END that reign once and for all, of course I need to be prepared. So I'm out here to watch Sonia kick her ass, and then at _Pandemonium _I'M going to kick her ass AND Aelita's ass and become the NEW CCW Females Champion."

"It'll be live in the Allstate Arena in Chicago, just fifteen minutes away driving-wise from Bellwood," Al mentions. "Tennyson Country is right in that area… Think that'll affect you the night of?"

"If—GIANT if—Gwen is able to have a crowd full of 'Gwenism' believers in the building that night, the only thing it'll affect is how many hearts are going to be BROKEN when the Teenage Robot beats her," Jenny comments.

"Well, right now in New Orleans, everybody in this arena wants to see Sonia make good on her promise to continue Gwen's unfortunate week that started on Monday with _RAW_ at the hands—and also feet—of Korra, her _Pride &amp; Glory_ adversary," says Al.

"You know what happens when people 'want' stuff around here…" Cris chuckles.

Gwen hands her Belt to the timekeeper, telling him not to scratch it…

…but then…

…

_[So f**k your rules maaaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaaan!_

_You step up; you'll go down faaast!_

_I've got the release all the_

_S**t that has made up my past!]_

("Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays)

…before referee Vincent Perry can call for the bell, Aelita walks out to a loud New Orleans pop! Aelita and Gwen lock eyes, the latter screaming at the former, "Who the hell invited YOUR pink ass out here?! I invited JENNIFER, not you, you little dweeb!"

"Well, we were talking about the Triple Threat Match—here comes the third element of that Triple Threat Match: Aelita!" Al says.

"And, to echo Gwen's screaming, why is SHE out here?" Cris speaks. "Last I checked, as Gwen mentioned, only ONE person received an invite to this!"

"But much like Jenny wanted to scout Gwen Ten, I believe Aelita may be here to do the same!" Al explains.

Aelita makes her way to the same announce table as Jenny, sitting next to her in the open chair while Gwen continues screaming at her, Aelita not satisfying her with a response. "ANSWER ME WHEN YOUR GODDESS IS TALKING TO YOU! ANSWER ME, YOU WENCH!" Gwen hollers.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Cris shouts at Aelita.

Aelita puts on a headset, still not responding to Gwen…and Mystique Sonia starts walking towards Gwen as her back is turned…

"This might be about the time Gwen should be focusing less on her guests and more on her adversary!" Al speaks.

…and, putting an end to Gwen's screaming, Sonia turns Gwen around as she is against the ropes and punches her right in the mouth! Referee Vincent Perry opts to call for the opening bell, and Sonia continues punching away at Gwen, aiming each and every fist at the mouth of the Alpha Bitch!

"And Sonia aiming those fists right at Gwen's lips, shutting that mouth up!" Al says. "And the bell's rung—we're underway!"

Sonia Irish Whips Gwen into the ropes…and Sonia hits Gwen with a Flapjack, splatting her directly onto her face and chest! Sonia turns Gwen over and hits her with more punches to the face, again to the mouth.

"Great show, huh, guys?" Aelita says, checking in on guest commentary.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't," Al slightly chuckles. "Though I'd like to try to keep professional right now, for match purposes!"

"You think that's funny, Aelita?! Won't be so funny when Gwen's mopping the mat with your face in 15 days!" Cris remarks.

"Well, for right now, I think Mystique Sonia's mopping Gwen's face with her fists," Aelita retorts.

"GO SONIA! BREAK HER JAW!" Jenny cheers her partner on.

"Not MY fault Gwen couldn't stay focused…" Aelita crosses her arms.

Sonia continues firing away with mounted punches before Gwen manages to turn around onto her chest and give Sonia her back to prevent her face from being punched out any further. Sonia, however, remains on the offensive with punches to the sides of Gwen's face as Gwen is facedown. Gwen tries to keep her arms up to defend against Sonia's strikes, but Sonia continues throwing fist after fist after closed fist. Gwen manages to grab the bottom rope with both hands and pull herself underneath the ropes and to the outside, but Sonia, feral and focused, is not willing to let Gwen leave so easily. Gwen proceeds to start running away on the outside, Mystique Sonia leaving the ring to chase after her. Gwen runs around the ring to escape Sonia's barrage, and Sonia gives chase…only for her injured right leg to give out underneath her!

"And Gwen hightailing it away from an angry—uh-oh!" Al gasps.

"Angry but incompetent, and overzealous!" Cris remarks.

Gwen, looking over her shoulder, sees Sonia dropping to a knee from running…and Gwen smirks, charging at Mystique Sonia…

…

…

…and receiving a Back Body Drop directly into the security barricade!

"OH MY GOSH! The attempt to take advantage DENIED!" Al exclaims. "Gwen's SPINE just rattled into the barricade!"

Sonia looks at Gwen, who is crumpled up against the wall, screaming, "YOU THINK I'M WEAK NOW?!"

"No, you aren't, Sonia! No, you are not!" Jenny says. "And Gwen's learning it the hard way!"

Sonia picks Gwen up and hits a flurry of Forearm Smashes…before throwing Gwen onto Michaels and Collinsworth's announce table, dragging her all the way across the desk!

"Hey, our papers! Her Holiness touching our papers, I approve of! You using her as a human table-duster, I do not!" Cris shouts. "You will be SMITED for this!"

"Sonia doesn't seem to her fazed by Gwen's venom right now!" Al says.

Gwen gets up and leans against the announce table where Jenny and Aelita are sitting. Sonia, flames in her pupils, goes for a Knife Edge Chop…

…

…

…but Gwen dodges it, turns it around and scores with a punch of her own, causing Sonia to lean back onto the table…while Gwen runs back inside the ring, nursing her back and her face, down on one knee herself, her eyes showing initial shock.

"Didn't expect that, did ya, Gwen?" Aelita says. "Didn't expect ANY of that…"

"The underestimation of Mystique Sonia REALLY coming back to bite the Females Champion!" Al says.

"Gwen's been on the defensive almost all match—I myself can't believe it!" Cris admits.

"Keep it up, Sonia!" Jenny exclaims.

Gwen smacks the canvas in anger as Mystique Sonia slowly slides back inside the ring. Gwen stalks Sonia and tries to change up her strategy…by shooting for a Double Leg Takedown onto Sonia! Sonia, however, manages to drop to her knees and sprawl, placing Gwen in a Front Chancery. Sonia keeps Gwen's head in her grasp…while Gwen gets to a standing position, twisting her arm and escaping the Facelock, attempting a Short-Arm Clothesline…but Sonia ducks it and transitions into a Rear Waist Lock, executing a Rear Waist Lock Takedown and then trying to return to punches to the back of Gwen's head. Gwen turns around onto her back and fires back with punches to Sonia's head as Sonia is above her. Sonia blasts through Gwen's offense with a VICIOUS Forearm Smash of her own, directly to the bridge of Gwen's nose! Sonia attempts to throw even more Forearms, but Gwen is able to get her arms up to block the strikes.

"And this has been brawls to the wall so far since the opening bell!" Al quips.

"Ugh… I thought the corny euphemisms left with JEREMY…" Cris groans.

"Sonia said she wasn't going to leave much for Korra at _Pride &amp; Glory_; I kinda buy that looking at THIS offensive display!" says Aelita.

"Yeah, that's my tag team partner for you," Jenny smiles. "Gwen wants to put her down, but the fact is, Sonia's made me an even BETTER wrestler since teaming up with her, and it's because of THIS kind of competitive spirit she's got. Good news is, you're not up against HER at _Pandemonium _with Gwen. Bad news, you're up against ME."

"I don't think that's bad news; I think that's just a different challenge," Aelita remarks. "And it's a challenge I'll meet and beat, like the other one's I've had."

"We'll see about that," Jenny responds.

"The only thing we'll be SEEING is Gwen pummeling the BOTH of you!" Cris says.

"Gwen's GETTING pummeled at the moment!" Al says.

Gwen manages to pie-face Sonia away from her while on her back…and Sonia tries to fire back by charging at the downed Gwen and trying to deliver a big Forearm Smash, but Gwen rolls out of the way just barely in time! Gwen gets up, hits the ropes, and goes for an Elbow Drop, but this time Sonia rolls away! Sonia stands up, grabs Gwen, and rams her into a corner against the turnbuckles spine-first. Sonia delivers a series of Corner Shoulder Blocks before delivering a Discus Corner Clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog to the center of the ring! Sonia nurses her leg briefly…before covering Tennyson: 1…

"Here we go—first cover of the match…"

2…

"…and it could be the last…!"

…

…

…

…2.69 Gwen kicks out!

"But no!" Al exclaims. "Two-count only says referee Vincent Perry!"

Gwen rolls onto her side…and Sonia runs her left knee directly into Gwen's back. Sonia hits a flurry of Knee Drops with her left knee before standing up and stomping onto Gwen's back three times. Gwen starts to stand up…and Sonia hits her with a Spinning Back Kick to the chest, sending Gwen into the ropes. Sonia turns around and uses her strong leg to deliver a series of Knee Lifts into Gwen's midsection. Then Sonia pulls Gwen into her clutches…and scores with a Vertical Suplex. Sonia stands up and leaps…delivering a Forearm Drop across Gwen's mouth again. Sonia turns Gwen onto her face and hits a Forearm Drop onto the back of the head next; then Sonia executes a Facebuster against the canvas twice in a row…before pulling her hair and sending her face-first into the middle turnbuckle. Sonia picks Gwen up and turns her around to face the Heroine 108…and then Sonia climbs to the middle rope, holding Gwen's forehead as the crowd cheers on…

"Mystique Sonia managing to hold onto the position of aggressor for the bulk of the proceedings, injured leg and all!" Al calls.

…and Sonia starting punching away at Gwen, the crowd counting, "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

But before they hit "Seven!" Gwen pushes Sonia away from her, causing Sonia to land onto her leg again, tweaking it slightly.

"Ooh, careful, Sonia!" Jenny warns.

"Gwen had to spot that!" Cris calls.

She does, and Gwen runs at Sonia…

…

…

…

…right into a Hip Toss by Sonia!

"Doesn't mean a damn thing though!" Aelita says.

"Nice!" Jenny cheers.

"The Hip Toss by Sonia—OOH! And a Soccer Kick to boot!" Al calls as Sonia adds a Soccer Kick to her offense right to Gwen's back.

Sonia, with Gwen sitting down, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Big Boot to the face, but Gwen grabs the foot and hangs on!

"Oh no!" Jenny gasps.

"Gwen caught it!" Al says.

"Went to the well once too often!" Cris calls.

"And now Sonia's REALLY only got one leg," Al says. "Sonia's in trouble!"

Gwen, standing up with Sonia's leg in hand, laughs at Sonia's misfortune, taunting her, "What now, Jannetty? What now?"

…

But Sonia drills her in the back of the head with an Enzuigiri, even using her bad leg!

"OH! THAT'S what now—an Enzuigiri!" Al says.

"Yeah, an Enzuigiri with the injured right leg! Really smart, huh?" Cris mockingly says. "The same logic that cost both her AND Jenny Wakeman at _Nevermore_!"

"Questionable as it was, it seems to have worked," says Aelita.

"Gwen sure felt it," Jenny says.

Gwen, dazed by the Enzuigiri, ends up in a corner facing the turnbuckles…while Mystique Sonia stands up, tending to her right knee as the Enzuigiri's affects start to show. Regardless of the pain, Sonia walks over to Tennyson with her back turned…and proceeds to deliver Shoot Kicks directly to the small of Gwen's back, using her right leg!

"Oh, that's even smarter—use the INJURED leg for offense! Beautiful! A real Einstein of a tag partner, Wakeman!" Cris derisively states.

With each kick, Sonia growls at Gwen, "I…AM…NOT…WEAK!" scoring with a kick with each and every word. Then Sonia goes manic with more and more Shoot Kicks to the back, the crowd ecstatic to see Sonia's fire and gutsiness, ignoring the pain in her leg to inflict more damage!

"Mystique Sonia—FUELED by Gwen's insults, DRIVEN to prove her incorrect, and doesn't care about the pain it'll cause her to do so!" Al exclaims.

"That's my partner! That's my best friend!" Jenny proudly shouts.

"That's your MORON!" Cris scoffs.

After approximately twenty straight kicks, Sonia pauses…Gwen stumbles backward out of the corner…and Sonia executes an Inverted DDT! Sonia stands up and points to the sky, ready to head to the top rope now.

"This is it—I know that look on Sonia's face; she wants that Yaksha Stomp now!" Jenny says.

"Sonia ascending to the top turnbuckle, and Gwen may be regretting instigating things with the former Women's Tag Team Champ and half of Techno-Tongue!" Al says.

"Something Gwen isn't used to: accountability for her actions! Time for her to get a measure of some here!" Aelita says.

Sonia signals for Gwen's demise as she stands on the top rope…

…

…

…

…and she jumps…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen rolls out of the way of Sonia's Diving Double Foot Stomp! Sonia drops directly onto her feet, which causes a tremendous level of pain to her calves on the way down!

"Yaksha Sto—MISSES! And Sonia landed right on the canvas; she couldn't remain unaffected by THAT!" Al shouts.

Sonia supports her right leg primarily, the limb now starting to give her trouble…

…

…

…and Gwen grabs Sonia from behind and delivers a Leg-Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex to a swarm of boos!

"And THERE'S a Regal-Plex!" Al calls. "And the crowd certainly does NOT like that!"

"Too bad! That's what THEY get for supporting an idiot like Sonia!" Cris shouts. "All she's proving is exactly what Gwen said: she's weak!"

"Grrrr…" Jenny growls at Cris.

"Damn…" Aelita curses at the situation as Gwen lies on the canvas along with Sonia.

"Both women down, but Sonia's leg may be more of a liability than an asset at the moment," Al says. "What will things look like when _CCW XX _returns from the break? Mystique Sonia and Gwen Tennyson continue going at it!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

After the break, Gwen Ten is delivering Elbow Drops onto Mystique Sonia's right knee!

"Welcome back to _CCW Double X 19_," Al says. "Right now, Gwen Tennyson the Females Champion is in non-title competition against Mystique Sonia, and during the break it was more of what you're seeing right now—Gwen beginning to zero in on that injured right leg she hurt last week on _XX 18_."

"All of that momentum Sonia had? All of that momentum Jenny was bragging about? Yeah—that's old news," Cris deadpans. "Now it's what we come to EXPECT from Gwen Tennyson, and that, my friends, is DOMINANCE. You taking notes, Aelita? They won't help you, but are you taking them?"

"Hmph…" Aelita narrows her eyes. "I'm watching, and I'm preparing myself to BEAT this girl."

"I bet you are…" Cris jeers in sarcasm. "What about you, Jenny? How're YOU feeling watching this?"

"…Come on, Sonia…" Jenny quietly supports her friend.

Gwen continues delivering Elbow Drops to Sonia's leg before pulling Sonia heels over head into a backward roll onto her hands and knees…delivering a kick directly upwards into Sonia's neck and throat that can be heard throughout the building! The fans winced upon seeing and hearing the strike…while Gwen grabs Sonia's head and places her in a Suplex position…dropping her onto her chest with a Gourdbuster! Gwen turns Sonia over and covers her, and referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.775 Sonia gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—gaaaaah!" Cris groans. "Okay, you want to prolong this, Sonia? So be it! When you're a paraplegic after this, don't whine and cry."

Gwen then stands up with Sonia supine…and she places her left boot on top of Sonia's face, grinding the boot into her forehead and nose while grabbing Sonia's right leg and pulling it backwards for a Stump Puller! Sonia's yelps of pain are muffled by Gwen's foot as Gwen pulls back even further on the right leg. Referee Vincent Perry shouts at Gwen because her boot is gouging Sonia's eyes…and Gwen, after ten seconds, jumps up and pulls Sonia's leg backward while stomping hard onto Sonia's face!

"OH MAN—VICIOUS!" Cris exclaims. "The Wrestling Goddess just MURDEROUSLY stomping into Sonia's face, and sending that leg the wrong way! This is what makes her the REAL Ms. 2013, ladies and gentlemen! For those of you who say she can't wrestle, take a look at this: systematic DESTRUCTION!"

Gwen, after ten more seconds, jumps up a second time…this time leaping forward…and nails a Knee Drop directly onto Sonia's right calf! Gwen rolls onto her feet as Sonia sits up in pain…and Tennyson hits the ropes, scoring with a Low Clothesline to the neck, bringing Sonia down again. Gwen covers Sonia: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.815 Sonia kicks out!

"…ma—okay, when is she going to realize that she CAN'T beat Gwen? Like, when is that going to happen?" Cris whines.

"Don't count on it, Collinsworth…" Jenny answers. "Sonia's a fighter through and through."

"Yeah, Lisa Simpson saw that last week," Cris snickers. "Where'd fighting get her THERE, huh?"

"Just SHUT UP…" Jenny rolls her eyes. "How about YOU step in a ring for once and THEN start casting stones, weasel?"

"I'm a National Football League all-star!" Cris brags.

"Your definition of all-star and mine CLEARLY aren't the same," Jenny says. Aelita giggles at this.

"Oh, SOMEONE thinks that was funny?" Cris snaps at Aelita. "You know what I think is funny? You have so many fans behind you, you're getting a great following, and you're going to end up disappointing them all when you finally LOSE!"

"Don't count on THAT either," Aelita shoots back. "I'm here to BEAT Gwen Tennyson, and beat her I will. Bet on it!"

"Hey, don't get too far ahead of yourself, because there's also ME in your way," Jenny reminds Aelita. "And we may both hate Gwen Tennyson, but it's one fall to a finish, and if winning the Females Title means pinning you and ending your streak MYSELF—if it lasts up to _Pandemonium _…then it's gonna happen."

"Yeah, yeah, you two can have your little chat LATER—right now, Gwen's still in control! Are you surprised? You shouldn't be!" Cris calls.

Gwen slaps the back of Sonia's head thrice, taunting her with each smack before picking Sonia up and Hammer Throwing her into the turnbuckles, causing Sonia to hit the corner and fall down. Sonia gets to her knees…and Gwen walks over to the Heroine 108 as Sonia manages to get to her knees, the Females Champion readying her fist, grabbing Sonia's hair with her other hand and firing with punches to Sonia's forehead, nose and lips, returning the offense from Sonia at the start of the match that nearly split Gwen's lip…

…

…

…

…and then Gwen licks the palm of her hand and slaps Sonia across the face!

"Flurry of punches from the First and Only Champion—and the Alpha Bitch Slap!" Al calls.

"Humbling babyfaces since 2010!" Cris laughs.

Gwen pushes Sonia into the corner behind her, the latter sitting down in the turnbuckles. Gwen uses her knee to choke Sonia in the corner for five seconds…before executing a Modified Corner Garvin Stomp, kicking Sonia in the face, chest, and both legs, dealing two stomps to the right leg. Then Gwen walks backwards into the opposite corner…measuring her opponent…

…

…

…

…

…and…goes for a Hesitation Dropkick, but Sonia manages to roll out of the way, causing Gwen to kick nothing but the bottom turnbuckle!

"Gwen with Sonia in her SIGHTS—nobody home! Sonia able to find the apron; Gwen coming up empty!" Al calls.

Sonia manages to pull herself together on the apron, reaching through the ropes to grab Gwen's head and hook in a Rope-Aided Cravate, trying to expel what's left of the air in Tennyson's lungs. Referee Vincent Perry admonishes Sonia and counts 1…2…3…4…4.25 Sonia lets go, Gwen's head still resting on the middle rope. Sonia clubs at the back of Gwen's skull before standing up and backing up along the apron. With Gwen's head resting on the middle rope, Sonia runs…and delivers a Running Dropkick to the side of Gwen's face, injured leg hampering but not prohibiting the maneuver. Gwen then rolls off of the middle rope inside the ring supine, the Heroine 108 still on the apron. Sonia pulls herself up using the ropes, standing on the apron and shaking out the pain from her leg. Sonia takes a small breath…and then Springboards her way onto the top rope…

…

…

…

…but Sonia's leg nearly buckles as she is on the top rope!

"Whoa-whoa-WHOA!" Al exclaims in shock. "Sonia—Sonia almost falling…!"

Sonia manages to maintain her balance and stay on the top rope…but as she hesitates to leave the ropes, Gwen Tennyson stands back up and grabs both of Sonia's legs while Sonia is still on the top rope.

"Way to recover—crap…" Aelita reacts…

…

…

…

…as Gwen pushes Sonia's left leg and pulls Sonia's right leg, dropping down with a Leg Breaker onto the top rope that splits Sonia across the top rope as well, sending her tumbling horrendously to the floor!

"OH NO—OH MY GOD!" Al exclaims. "THAT WAS A TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE FALL!"

"OH YOUR GWEN, YES IT WAS, AND GWEN TENNYSON LOVES IT!" Cris shouts.

"SONIA!" Jenny screams in concern.

"That split-second of hesitation on the ropes because of the ailing knee gave Gwen the opening to take advantage, and she did so in vicious, BRUTAL fashion!" says Al.

Gwen rolls to the outside herself and grins as she watches Sonia screaming in agony and pain, the Alpha Bitch taking delight in all of Sonia's pain. Gwen grabs Sonia's hand and arm…and drags her to Jenny and Aelita at their announce table. Outstretching Sonia's arm, Gwen says, "Time to make a tag! Jenny, tag yourself in! Come on!"

"Oh, now THIS is just…" Al says in disgust.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, Jenny—make a tag! Save face for your weak link, Teenage Robot!" Cris laughs.

Jenny is not amused by this at all, nor is Aelita next to her…and Gwen goes even further by grabbing Sonia's hand and forcing Sonia to give both Jenny and Aelita the finger.

"Uuuuggghh…" Al sighs. "Vintage Gwen—getting under the skin of her _Pandemonium_ opponents…"

"Screw you too, bitch…" Aelita mutters.

"ALPHA Bitch!" Gwen snaps at Aelita…before Mat Slamming Sonia onto the outside floor.

Gwen revels in the hatred of the building as the crowd chants, "**F**K YOU, GWEN! F**K YOU, GWEN!**"

Gwen picks Sonia up and pushes her back inside the ring. Gwen then stands on the apron and looks at Aelita and Jenny, shouting at them, "I'M BETTER THAN EMMY!" before reentering the ring.

"…Good to know…wonderful…" Jenny says. "Won't be better than ME though…"

Gwen takes Sonia…and executes an Inverted Atomic Drop, followed by a Scoop Slam. Gwen backs up into a corner, and makes a heart motion with her hands. Then she climbs to the middle rope…

"What is Gwen making a heart with her hands?" Al queries. "There's been nothing loving or caring or ANYTHING about this offense, OR this match at all…"

"BLACK heart, maybe…" Aelita grumbles.

…

…

…

…

…and executes a Diving Elbow Drop to Sonia's chest! Gwen stands up, stoically on her feet after the successful aerial maneuver…

…

…and then Gwen walks into a corner…cups her hands around her mouth…and hollers, "AIN'T NO STOPPIN' ME NOWWWWWWWWW!"

"Wait… That would be the opening line of—didn't that kid break up with her?" Jenny asks.

"Gwen forgave him earlier in the show!" Cris says. "This is a showing of her compassion! She still cares! She still caaaares!"

"And this might just be pissing her big cousin Ben off, but hell if she gives a damn!" Al says.

Gwen stomps her right foot onto the canvas…measuring Sonia as she begins to stand up…

"Somebody call a fat lady for this!" Cris declares. "This'll end Sonia's night but good! Put her out of her misery!"

"Sonia trying to fight to stand, but it may not be in her best interest—Gwen looking to play her own Funeral March for the First Squad female…" Al says.

"Sonia, look out! Sonia, look out—Superkick coming!" Jenny tries to warn her friend.

…

…

…and Sonia gets to her feet…

…and Gwen goes for her Superkick…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia ducks it!

"NO!" Cris bemoans.

"Well, THAT'S not a good sign for their 'relationship', is it?" Aelita jokes.

Gwen turns around to face Sonia…

…

…

…who retaliates with a Snap Scoop Powerslam on Gwen!

"But THAT may be a good sign for Sonia!" Al says.

"Perfect! Okay, now Sonia's got to get to her feet here before Gwen…" Jenny speaks.

"Come on, Gwendolyn—rise! Hosanna, Gwen! Hosanna!" Cris shouts.

"Whoever gets up here…could make all the difference in the world," Aelita says. "I hope it's Sonia too…"

"You don't get what you want! Come on, Gwen!" Cris hollers.

Both women are down for a moment…twenty seconds to be exact…

…

…before Mystique Sonia starts to make her way to a vertical base, using her hands for support. Gwen Ten does the same…but Sonia's right leg gives out just as Gwen stands to her own feet. Gwen sees this and smirks as Sonia drops to a knee, the former chuckling, "Weak…" before Gwen hits the ropes…

…

…

…and gets nailed by a Back Elbow to the face by Sonia! Gwen gets back up and Sonia delivers a second Back Elbow to the face; then Sonia grabs Gwen and throws her over her shoulder with an Exploder Suplex! Gwen gets up holding her shoulders and neck before Sonia picks Gwen up and executes an Inverted Sidewalk Slam. Sonia transitions to Gwen's legs, placing Gwen in a Wheelbarrow position…

…dropping her throat-first onto the top rope with a Stun Gun, and delivering a Wheelbarrow Facebuster! Sonia drops to her knees after this Wheelbarrow Facebuster, then standing up to her feet while hanging onto Gwen…

"Some power and strength here from Sonia, hanging onto Gwen throughout this sequence—WOW!" Al clamors.

…

…

…and Sonia gives Gwen a Wheelbarrow Suplex! Mystique Sonia stands up and plays to the fans, who respond to her with cheers as she walks around the ring, trying to get all of the pain out of her right leg.

"There's the tough girl act again—Sonia trying to pretend that she isn't THAT hurt…" Cris crosses his arms.

"Cool little comeback going on right here…" Aelita comments.

"That's how you do it, Sonia! Now keep on her!" Jenny yells out.

Sonia picks Gwen up and Irish Whips her into a corner…and Sonia runs at her with an Avalanche Splash, hitting it…and then grabs Gwen's arm and delivers a Pull-In Drop Toe Hold Facebuster onto the canvas! With Gwen down and slow to reach all fours, Sonia makes her way to the middle rope in the nearby corner, gingerly doing so with her leg ailing her. Gwen is doubled over…

…

…

…and Sonia nails her with a Diving Throwback!

"And the Throwback from the corner!" Al calls. "Mystique Sonia starting to turn this in her favor, much to the pleasure of Baton Rouge!"

Sonia covers Gwendolyn: 1…

"You've got it, Sonia!" Jenny exclaims.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Gwen gets her shoulder up!

Jenny groans in displeasure. "Awww, I thought so…"

"Thought wrong, Jen—near-fall!" Cris says. "The Will of Gwen is still precedential here!"

"Sonia still in an attacking position…" Al comments.

Sonia pulls Gwen's hair…and places her in the middle of the ring on her back. Then Sonia delivers an Elbow Drop to the gut…then a Soccer Kick to the spine…then a Chop directly to the chest…and, afterwards, a Standing Moonsault!

"Neat, crisp combination!" Al exclaims.

"I've been working with Sonia on some moves leaving her feet, and that's one of them!" Jenny says.

Sonia picks Gwen up next…and drops her with a Powerbomb, holding Gwen down and then transitioning into a Jackknife Pinfall! Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Gwen kicks out in time! Sonia sits up, questioning the count momentarily, but Perry insists on a mere two-count being final. Sonia picks Gwen up and then tries to Irish Whip her into the corner…but Gwen reverses it and sends Sonia into the corner instead. Gwen runs at Sonia…but Sonia lifts up her boots to meet Gwen's jaw—only for Gwen to catch both feet…

…

…and then give Sonia a Double Leg Breaker, dropping to her knees with both of Sonia's feet in hand!

"Sonia with momentum—BUT BACK TO THE LEGS!" Al calls.

"Ugh… Give Gwen an inch, and she'll take a mile," Aelita says.

"Exactly right!" Cris nods.

Gwen, still hanging onto Sonia's legs, swings Sonia's feet in-between the top and middle ropes…and then hits the ropes, leaving Sonia hanging in the ropes…

…

…

…

…and Gwen scores with the Kneecapitation to the spine!

"And after using Sonia's feet AGAINST HER, she uses HER OWN to her advantage!" Al calls.

Gwen puts Sonia in an Inverted Headlock, taking her and pulling her away from the ring ropes, out of the predicament…

…

…

…

…and Gwen hits the Magic Backbreaker!

"Keeping up the offense with a Magic Backbreaker!" Cris calls. "Surprised that didn't give the weak little girl a contusion!"

As Jenny glares at Cris, Gwen covers Sonia: 1…

"You mad, Jen? Well, you're gonna hate THIS: check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Sonia gets her shoulder up!

"…mat—oh come on!" Cris shouts.

"Not quite!" Jenny exclaims. "May want to keep your mouth shut now, Collinsworth! Come on, Sonia, come on!"

"This is what happens when you challenge the Females Champion when you're not at 100%…" Al remarks.

"This is what happens when you challenge the Females Champion PERIOD," Cris states.

"Won't be that way in Chicago—no disrespect to your tag partner, Sonia, but she's not me," Aelita comments.

"And YOU'RE not me, so no offense taken," Jenny says herself.

Gwen then goes to Sonia's legs again…knots them up…

…and tries to put Sonia in a Cloverleaf!

"And that's ANOTHER TD-esque submission maneuver—"

"More like a Ben Tennyson Cloverleaf Quasar without the Quasar!" Cris cuts Aelita off. "Get your references right, ditz!"

Gwen attempts to lock in the submission…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia kicks Gwen away with both feet, sending her bouncing into the ropes…directly into an Up-Kick with the left foot that sends Gwen backward again! Then Sonia snaps up as Gwen rebounds a second time…

…

…

…and hits the MS!

"MS CONNECTS!" Al calls.

"NO GWEN, NO!" Cris shrieks.

"YES!" Jenny cheers.

"Mystique Sonia gets the MS!" Al says.

Sonia covers Gwen as she falls, and the crowd counts along: 1…

"Can Mystique Sonia knock off…"

2…

"…the Alpha Bitch, right here on _XX 19_?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out in the nick of time!

"SHE CAN AND SHE WILL—NOT! She will NOT at this time! Gwen manages to kick out!" Al exclaims.

"Goddamn it!" Jenny curses.

"It's GWENdamn it, Jenny!" Cris "corrects" her as the Alpha Bitch rolls out of the ring, Sonia looking at the referee in her own disbelief.

"Sonia double-checking with the ref—I can't blame her as that was a VERY close near-fall!" Al says.

"Close if you're a hopeful mark, maybe, but if you're a Gwenist, you would KNOW that she'd kick out of that!" Cris states.

"…I am getting really tired of your mouth almost as much as Tennyson's…" Aelita frowns.

Sonia, finally coming to terms with the near-fall, rolls to the outside where Gwen is…and Head Slams her directly onto the ring apron, knocking her loopy. Then the Heroine 108 looks at the ground below…

"Sonia, what're you thinking…?" Jenny questions.

…

…

…and Sonia pulls off the protective floor padding at ringside, exposing a piece of the concrete underneath.

"Whatever it is, it CANNOT be too pleasurable for her opponent right now—that's the concrete floor of the PMAC right underneath her feet!" Al says.

"Should I be alarmed…?" Cris asks.

"For YOUR Goddess's sake—not ours, but yours, I guess—you probably should be…" Aelita answers.

Sonia grabs Gwen by the head…and, standing on the concrete, puts her in a Standing Headscissors, signaling for a Piledriver!

"UH-OH…" Al gasps as the crowd pops BIG TIME for this gesture. "IF SONIA HITS THIS, THERE MIGHT NOT BE ANYTHING LEFT OF GWEN FOR A GOOD WHILE AFTER THE MEGA EVENT!"

"I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS!" Cris panics.

"I like ALL of it! Spike her, Sonia!" Jenny encourages.

Sonia lifts Gwen upside-down…holding her there…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen drops down and bites at Sonia's right thigh!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Aelita shouts.

"Anything she can possibly do to avoid being Piledriven—and that included BITING!" Al calls.

"Anything it takes!" Cris adds.

Sonia tends to her right leg in agony as Gwen nibbles away at it, forcing Sonia to let go…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen takes advantage with a Complete Shot directly onto the exposed arena floor!

"YIKES!" Jenny yelps.

"FACE-FIRST INTO THE GROUND!" Al hollers. "And there was NOTHING to protect on the way down!"

"Ouch…" Aelita winces.

"That'll be quieting SONIA'S mouth for a long while!" Cris says.

Gwen takes a moment getting back up, her spine and the back of her own head also hitting the concrete pretty hard. Gwen starts to stand up after about fifteen seconds of catching her bearings…and then set pulls Sonia up slowly with her. The aching Mystique Sonia gets picked up in a Back Suplex position…

…

…

…and then Atomic Dropped directly into the steel ring post!

"And to make matters WORSE…! The ring post splitting Sonia in half…" Al says.

Gwen looks at the position Sonia is in…flashes an evil grin…

…

…

…

…and walks over towards the steel steps.

"Oh no—no! What is Gwen starting to do right now?" Al questions.

"I don't know what the hell she's doing or where she's going—actually I DO know where she's going…and I don't like it," Aelita comments.

Gwen grabs the top half of the steel steps…

…

…and pries them loose and drags them towards where Sonia is positioned.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa—wait a minute!" Al points. "Gwen's got those steel stairs…and we all here remember what happened the LAST time Gwen had steel steps and Sonia is tied up in this position!"

"Yeah, I sure know what happened, and I'll be damned if it's going to happen again!" Jenny says, removing her headset.

Gwen picks up the steel ring steps…

…

…

…but before she can get to Sonia, Jenny Wakeman stands right in front of Gwen, standing between her partner and the Alpha Bitch.

"What the hell—Jenny?! Who told YOU to stick your nuts and bolts in this mess?!" Cris scolds.

"Jenny doesn't want to see Gwen hurl those stairs into Sonia's leg like she did last week, nearly SHATTERING the thing!" Al says.

"Sticking up for her partner," Aelita states. "Not to mention, that would actually be ILLEGAL in this match…"

Jenny shouts for Gwen to put the steps down as Gwen keeps hold of the stairs over her shoulder. Gwen snarls angrily at Jenny to move out of the way…but Jenny stands her ground, not allowing Gwen to strike Sonia with the stairs. Jenny teases attacking Gwen, backing her up and almost causing Gwen to drop the heavy steel stairs…but Gwen keeps a hold of them. Gwen glares angrily at the Teenage Robot…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Gwen throws the steel steps…and clobbers AELITA in the face with them!

"Jenny protecting the already-ailing—OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Al exclaims.

"OH YOUR GWEN! OH YOUR GWEN! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Cris laughs. "THAT'S WHAT THE LITTLE LINT-EATER GETS FOR SHOWING HER FACE UNINVITED! HAHAHAHA! That'll make Aelita think TWICE about coming out during the Alpha Bitch's time—if she's got a brain left! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, hilarious… Baton Rouge is NOT sharing in your humor," Al says over the loud boos. "Aelita didn't even see that REMOTELY coming! Those steps just BLINDSIDING the unbeaten gal!"

Gwen, however, finds it humorous as well, shouting, "You come out when I TELL YOU too…not a gwendamn moment otherwise!" Jenny sees the steps barreling into Aelita and walks over to check on her, concerned about the Lyoko Princess momentarily while Gwen Tennyson walks towards Sonia without the steps. Gwen grabs Sonia's right leg, preparing to hit a Ring Post-Aided Leg Breaker into the steel…

…

…

…

…but Sonia pulls her leg inward to send Gwen face-first into the ring post!

"Gwen now, WITHOUT the steel steps, trying to continue attacking the leg—BUT SONIA!" Al exclaims. "SONIA TURNING IT AROUND ON HER!"

Gwen is dazed after hitting the metal of the ring post, stumbling around ringside as Sonia pushes herself away from the ring post and uses the ropes to stand. Eventually, after a struggle, Sonia makes it to her feet…

…

…

…

…and Sonia delivers a Slingshot Somersault Senton over the top rope onto Gwen!

"And now Sonia, still with some SPRING IN THE STEP—WOW!" Al exclaims. "THE SOMERSAULT PLANCHA SCORES!"

"There can't possibly be much left out of that leg of Sonia—she's fighting with it and not refraining from any offense on it even with the damage Gwen's done to it!" Cris calls.

Sonia stands up…and immediately hobbles to the security barricade, grabbing onto it to remain standing…before executing a flurry of stomps to the chest of Gwen. Sonia picks Gwen up and then pushes her back inside the ring, rolling underneath the bottom rope herself gingerly. Sonia starts to stand again…and then she raises an arm over her head…before putting up one finger…

…then making a "zero" motion…

…and then using both hands to hold up eight fingers, four fingers apiece.

"One…oh…and eight…" Al states. "Looks like the 108 Buster to me!"

"Gwen had better find a way to turn it around; I don't know how hard she hit that ring post!" Cris says.

…

…

Gwen stands up…

…

…

…and Sonia picks her up in a Fireman's Carry! The crowd cheers as they see the set-up for the 108 Buster…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen escapes behind Sonia and delivers a Chop Block, sending Sonia to a knee!

"NOPE! KNEW IT!" Cris exclaims.

"BACK TO THE LEG!" Al calls.

Gwen, back on her feet, hits the ropes…

…

…

…and Sonia stands up…

…

…right into a Spear!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR! BEN IS SMILING! SCOURGE IS BOWING DOWN! ICHIGO IS CONVERTING TO GWENISM! A BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT SPEAR!" Cris praises.

Gwen taunts by raising both of her arms over her head in pleasure, basking in the boos and loud chants of "**SUCK BEN'S DICK! SUCK BEN'S DICK! SUCK BEN'S DICK!**" Gwen glares at the fans angrily and crawls to the ropes, running her hands through her hair and screaming.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, DWEEBS?! YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FRIGGIN' FACE?!" Gwen shouts.

"And the Wrestling Goddess looking SAVAGE right now!" Al says. "Gwen not taking kindly to the hecklings of the fans!"

"Even after last week, they're STILL making a mockery of the Wrestling Goddess! Do THEY want to burn as well?!" Cris exclaims.

"Fans aside, that Spear may be the beginning of Sonia's true end…" Al states.

Gwen crawls backward…and then turns around onto her belly to look at Mystique Sonia as Sonia proceeds to stand. Gwen clenches both fists…and punches the mat with her left fist…then her right fist…then her left again…then her right again…and then both fists simultaneously as Sonia continues to stand.

…

…

Finally, Sonia stands up…

…

…

…

…and Gwen ALMOST hits the Hocus Pocus, but Sonia spins through and trips Gwen up by her legs! Sonia pulls Gwen into position by her feet…

…

…

…

…and Sonia Catapults Gwen directly into the top turnbuckle!

"Countered—and countered EFFECTIVELY was the Hocus Pocus!" Al calls.

"Now Gwen's even DIZZIER—NOOOOOOOO!" Cris yells.

Sonia picks Gwen up again, Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia throws Gwen off onto her knees for the 108 Buster…but Gwen CATCHES Sonia's legs!

"108 BUSTEEEE—WAIT! WAIT, WAIT A MINUTE!" Al cuts himself off.

"NOT SO FAST! GWEN'S GOT THE LEGS! GWEN HUNG ONTO SONIA'S LEGS!" Cris points out as the crowd's initial pop turns into a gasp.

Gwen pulls up with Sonia's legs under her control…

…and Gwen tries to place Sonia in a Figure-Four Leg Lock…

"GWEN NOW THINKING FIGURE-FOUR!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia reverses into a Small Package!

"CRAP!" Cris curses.

"WAITWAITWAIT—SMALL PACKAGE!" Al calls.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Gwen BARELY gets her shoulder up!

"GOT HER—WAIT, DID SHE?! DID SHE GET HER?!" Al queries, unsure on the count. "I THINK IT WAS ONLY TWO!"

"DID YOU HEAR A BELL?! NO?! OKAY, TWO-COUNT!" Cris answers Al brusquely. "GWEN TENNYSON NOT GOING TO LET THE FLUKE HAPPEN!"

Both Gwen and Sonia stand up, the two of them staggering…

…

…

…

…and they both Clothesline each other down in stereo!

"CLOTHESLINES FROM BOTH WOMEN!" Al calls. "Both the Females Champion AND the former Women's Tag Team Champion laid out!"

The fans in Baton Rouge give the match an ovation as both women try to capture their bearings, Gwen and Sonia flat on their backs while Jenny is still checking on Aelita.

"I can't believe we're STILL calling this—how Sonia's STILL fighting in this match is absolutely beyond me!" Cris says.

"She's been bringing her A-PLUS-game for this non-title affair, showing why the _Pandemonium_ main event could have very well included HER!" Al states.

"Oh, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, PLEASE…" Cris rolls his eyes.

…

Gwen and Sonia both struggle to their knees…and then to their feet, both of them…

"Who's going to take home this match? Will it be the Alpha Bitch or will it be the Heroine 108? Winner of FWA Women's Match of the Year versus half of the FWA Former Tag Champs of the Year?" Al sets the stage.

…

…

…and both are standing…

…

…

…and Gwen pokes Sonia in the eyes! The crowd boos this tactic as Gwen follows it up by ramming Sonia back-first into the corner! Gwen hits her with a Corner Shoulder Block before placing Sonia on the top rope. Gwen climbs up after Sonia, punching her in the forehead. Gwen hooks Sonia's head and then repeatedly clubs away at the spine of the Heroine 108. Gwen hits a series of smacks before trying to issue a Superplex…

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia fires back with punches of her own to the kidney of Tennyson…before issuing one big Headbutt into Gwen's chest, sending Gwen off of the ropes! Gwen backward rolls groggily onto her feet, and Sonia is ready to adjust and dive at her.

"_Aelita, are you oka—what the…?!_"

…

…

…

…

Jenny gasps…as Aelita runs into the ring and hits a Lou Thesz Press onto the Wrestling Goddess!

"Sonia on the top—HEY! AELITA'S IN THE RING, AND SHE JUST TOOK DOWN TENNYSON!" Al exclaims as referee Vincent Perry calls for the bell, ending the match via DQ!

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT ABOUT?!" Cris shouts in outrage.

"GWEN THREW THE STEEL STEPS AT AELITA BEFORE, AND THAT GOT HER GOAT SO MUCH SHE'S TAKING MATTERS INTO HER OWN HANDS!" Al yells.

"SHE'S ASSAULTING HER HOLINESS! SHE HAS NO BUSINESS, NO RIGHT!" Cris protests as Aelita continues attacking.

Aelita, after a barrage of mounted punches, pulls Gwen up and hits her with the Eye of XANA! That causes Gwen to bounce off of her face into a nearby corner, where Aelita runs in…and scores with a Corner Slingshot Dropkick! Aelita gets to her feet and continues punching away at Gwen's head and face…

…

…

…

…before Mystique Sonia, now in the ring, turns Aelita around and shouts at her in contempt. "What the hell are you doing?! That was MY match! I had her myself!"

Aelita yells back, "You think I was going to just not DO anything after she—"

"I don't care WHAT she did! It was MY MATCH and I LOST thanks to YOU!"

Sonia then shoves Aelita in a fit of anger!

"And now tensions flaring with Sonia, who's upset that Aelita's ended the match between her and Gwen—worse yet, it ends on a DQ in GWEN'S favor!" says Al.

"Sonia was never going to WIN, anyway, but I can see why she's upset with the pink idiot!" Cris says. "This is proof that Aelita ruins EVERYTHING!"

Sonia continues hollering and then pushes Aelita AGAIN…

…

…but then Aelita, having had enough, pushes Sonia back, causing her to stumble backwards, tweaking her ankle on the way down!

"Sonia shoving Aelita in anger—and AELITA pushing back!" Al shouts.

Spurred by this action, Jenny Wakeman slides inside the ring and pushes Aelita herself! "That's my friend, Schaeffer! Who do you think you are?!" Jenny exclaims.

"Now JENNY'S entering the fray! It's post-match pandemonium between _Pandemonium _opponents!" Al says. "Everybody's riled up now!"

"No kidding! And I'd like to reiterate: ALL AELITA'S FAULT," Cris asserts.

Aelita pushes Jenny back, and the two share words between themselves before Jenny yells, "You're only making matters WORSE! You weren't even supposed to be OUT HERE…"

Jenny turns around and checks on her partner Mystique Sonia, who is on the canvas clutching her right leg, the fall to the canvas hurting more than she imagined at first. Aelita looks on, a mixture of concern for Sonia and disdain for both Gwen AND Jenny at this point boiling inside of her…

…

…

…

…

…and, with Jenny's back turned, Gwen pushes Aelita from behind, sending Aelita into Jenny, causing the Lyoko Princess to careen into the Teenage Robot and clock her in the back of the head, sending her tripping over Mystique Sonia's body!

"AND AELITA WITH A CHEAP SHOT TO JENNY WAKEMAN!" Cris gasps. "THAT'S A CHEAP-ASS TRICK, GWENDAMN IT!"

"CHEAP SHOT?! She was SHOVED BY GWEN INTO JENNY! That's what I saw!" Al exclaims.

"Well, you're SEEING things!" Cris crosses his arms.

Gwen rolls out of the ring, making her way up the ramp, ordering for Mickey MacElroy the timekeeper to walk over to her and hand her the CCW Females Championship Belt as Gwen backs up the ramp. Aelita, standing up and turning around, sees Gwen bailing as quickly as possible…and Gwen gives Aelita a queen's wave goodbye as she leaves, Aelita glowering at her with no good feelings whatsoever. Jenny, getting up from the "cheap shot" from behind…

"Gwen just making this whole situation even MORE chaotic—OF COURSE…" Al rolls his eyes.

…

…

…

…and Jenny turns Aelita around…

…and drops her with a Gear Grinder!

"And Jenny, who must've thought Aelita hit her on purpose, hits the Gear Grinder!" Al says.

"HOORAY! Would've been better if Gwen did that, but HOORAY!" Cris cheers.

Jenny returns to checking on Sonia, who rolls onto her belly and looks at Gwen up the ramp…

…

…

…

("Shrine" by Jim Johnston plays)

…and Gwen ends up backing up next to CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama, who appears onstage with a scowl on his face as the proceedings.

"Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia in the ring—Aelita down—Gwen on the ramp, and now Zero Kazama's here!" Al says. "This could be the beginning of some ORDER here in the PMAC now!"

"What's Zero Kazama got on his mind?" Cris inquires.

Zero looks at the four women—Gwen, Jenny, Sonia, and Aelita—and says, rather matter-of-factly, "Well, this didn't go as scheduled, did it?"

"Gee, you don't say!" Al replies, rather flippant in his delivery.

"I would like to begin first by stating, for the record…that your winner of the match as a result of a disqualification due to outside interference is the CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson," says Zero Kazama, earning a loud amount of boos as Gwen grits her teeth and raises the CCW Females Championship over her head. "And speaking of Gwen…I for one am HAPPY she took it upon herself to severely injure Commissioner Gordon, because with Gordon gone and Woody Paige not in the building tonight, I AM IN CHARGE! And so I get to run this show the way it SHOULD be run instead of having my ideas pushed into the shadows!"

The fans give a mixed reaction to this, but then Zero yells, "**SILENCE!**" bringing them to boos. Zero sneers, "Now, Gwen Tennyson, your night is not finished. Mystique Sonia…YOUR night is not finished. Jenny Wakeman, Aelita, your nights are ALSO not finished. In fact, ALL FOUR OF YOU are now going to be in our main event, which will, God-willing…"

"GWEN-willing…" Gwen says off-mic.

"…feature more decorum out of you than this affair," Zero continues. "Aelita, since YOU'RE so hot for action, you'll LOVE this: it's gonna be, teaming up for the first time since _Nevermore_, the former Women's Tag Team Champions of the World in CCW, Techno-Tongue…versus the team of Aelita…and the CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson!"

"WHAT?!" Al and Cris both yell.

"JENNY AND SONIA AGAINST AELITA AND GWEN?! HOW'S THAT GONNA WORK?!" Al exclaims.

"Gwen has to deal with AELITA?! Her Holiness has to team up with THAT flamingo?! Are you kidding me, Zero?!" Cris shouts. "I do NOT agree with that matchmaking!"

Neither does Gwen, and neither does Aelita either, who is coming to at ringside having rolled out of the ring and sitting near the ring apron. Gwen shrieks at Zero uncontrollably…while Zero goes on:

"I said SILENCE! There is MORE…"

"MORE?!" Cris parrots incredulously. "I DON'T THINK I APPROVE!"

"It will not just be a NORMAL Tag Team Match, because I think we know how THAT would end up…" Zero says. "Gwen and Aelita will wrestle Techno-Tongue…in an ELIMINATION Tag Team Match!"

"ELIMINATION Tag?!" Al shouts.

"So, if YOU, Aelita, decide to pull a fast one and leave Gwen hanging for a tag," Zero says, "let's say that little trick works. Great! Now you'll be up against Techno-Tongue in a Handicap Match, two-on-one. And GWEN…we all know how tricky YOU can be…but guess what? Gordon may be in an ICU and Woody Paige may be a benevolent idiot, if there IS such a thing…but with ME in charge, it's MY show, so YOU, Gwen, will BE Aelita's tag team partner, and if you leave HER hanging, the only thing that'll be 'hanging' will be YOU as YOU'LL be going at it two-on-one!"

"WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I AM WILLINGLY TEAMING UP WITH THAT DAMSEL!" Gwen shrieks at Zero as the crowd reacts to the match with intrigue. Aelita, meanwhile, stares up the ramp with a look of disdain and discontent on her own face.

"THAT is the main event of _Double X 19_, and THAT, Gwen, Aelita, Jenny, and Sonia, is FINAL!" Zero drops his microphone as he leaves the stage and heads to the back.

"WOW!" Al yells. "Just WOW… So now it'll be Jenny Wakeman teaming up with her partner Mystique Sonia after the latter just went through a BATTLE with Gwen Tennyson…and speaking of Gwen, SHE'LL be on the other side of the ring, with AELITA joining her! And to make this even MORE interesting, it's Elimination Tag rules! Gwen can't turn on Aelita, nor Aelita on Gwen! The two of them MUST work together; if they screw the other, they screw THEMSELVES!"

"Now that'd be a genius concept with two people I DON'T LIKE, but GWEN AND AELITA?! Gwen must be FORCED to work with Aelita?!" Cris blinks. "Even if Gwen tries to NO-SHOW the match, it's ELIMINATION TAG! DAMN IT! Zero, you're an evil genius! I have to admire the logic, but it's misplaced!"

Gwen looks at Aelita, Jenny and Sonia across from her, the latter two preparing themselves mentally for this tag team main event…and Aelita starting to pull herself together, as much of a fan of this match as the Females Champion of the World…

"Either way, no matter what, even with Gwen and Sonia having wrestled one match already tonight, this is going to be a VERY intriguing main event…" Al comments.

* * *

Backstage, in her locker room, Britney Britney is on the phone, talking to someone.

"Yeah, did you see, Chip?" Britney says. "…Yeah, Disco Kid was OWNING it out there—I've gotta learn some of HIS moves, heheheh… I wish I was out there though with him; I might've been able to stop that brute Kevin Levin from involving himself. Damn…but no matter. Disco's still going strong. He's doing it and doing it and doing it well, and I'm going to be right there step-by-step with him! Hey, maybe by _Zenith_, he'll be Magnus Champion and I'll be Females Champ, and we'll throw CCW the biggest party in the whole—"

Suddenly…Bella Swan grabs the phone out of Britney Britney's hand and talks into it. "She'll call you back." Bella hangs up the phone call…and chucks the cellphone right against the locker room wall!

"AAACK! MY PHONE!" Britney shrieks. "What did you do that—"

Zoe Payne cut Britney off by grabbing her by the throat with one hand, throttling her in mid-sentence! Lucy van Pelt walks into the picture as well, Zoe squeezing at the _Fairly Odd_ singer.

"…Where's…Emmy?" Zoe coldly asks.

Britney, trying to catch her breath, attempts to swat Zoe's arm away, but Zoe pushes her directly into a wall, still grabbing her throat! "WHERE…IS…EMMY?"

"Agh… Don't know…! Let…let go…!" Britney manages to get out.

Zoe momentarily releases the pop star against the wall. "What was that?"

Britney coughs profusely. "I said…I don't…know…!"

"Really?" Zoe skeptically asks. "You have NO idea—not even the slightest? Walking around all night long, getting water, looking at the monitors—you haven't seen A LICK of her? Anywhere? The 'Face' of _XX_, the 'Face' of CCW nowhere to be found?"

"I haven't seen her…!" Britney struggles to speak.

Zoe exhales…maintaining as calm a guise as possible. "Listen here, Britney Britney… I know that you haven't really been perfectly acquainted with The END yet, so allow me to delve into a little bit about how this group works. You see, we're a lot like the criminal justice system. You know how the sheriff goes on patrol and asks if you've seen the guy or girl in the 8-by-10 WANTED poster of her?"

"I haven't seen her, girls; please believe me…" Britney cowers slightly.

"And if the person's seen that individual, he or she will divulge that information to the sheriff, the sheriff will track that wanted person down, and then the sheriff, along with his boys, will bring that poor pathetic human being…to his or her demise," Zoe states. "But…if the sheriff asks, and the person being asks decides to screw around with the question, because MAYBE that person has some positive connection to the criminal and wants to protect that individual as much as possible…you know what that is? That's an obstruction of justice…and that, Britney, is ALSO a punishable offense. In SOME places…you're considered an accomplice that way, and your punishment ends up just as bad as the wanted folk's would be…" Zoe then leans in close to Britney Britney's face… "…maybe even a little WORSE for making the sheriff's job more difficult than it needed to be. Do you understand now, you little pop tart? Are we clear now…?"

Britney Britney, not daring to deny, simply nods her head in reply.

"Good…" Zoe nods herself. "So…I am going to ask this ONE MORE TIME…and I want you to think REALLY hard about your answer… Britney Britney…WHERE…IS…EMMY?"

"Spit it out!" Lucy interjects.

"…I…I…" Britney stammers. "I TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?! I REALLY DON'T! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE WENT OR WHERE SHE IS! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER ALL NIGHT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE BELIEVE ME…" Britney tries not to break down as Zoe, Bella, and Lucy listen to Britney's answer.

"…Alright," Zoe eventually accepts it. "I understand. You don't know. That's okay."

"…Okay…?" Britney blinks twice.

"Yeah," Zoe shrugs. "I mean, if you haven't seen her, you haven't seen her. WE haven't seen her either. That's why we're looking for her. Nothing much else to talk about, right?"

"…R-r-ri-right…" Britney nods. "Right, yep! Totally haven't seen her, Zoe! Sorry, though…"

"Oh, that's quite alright," Zoe waves it off. "Think nothing of it. Hopefully your phone's okay; I know Bella chucked it pretty hard against the wall… Oh, and one last thing: on the off chance that you DO see Emmy…could you let us know?"

Britney nods willingly. "Oh, I ABSOLUTELY will, Zoe! Absolutely!"

"Perfect," Zoe says. "And, if you see her, can you deliver her a message?"

"Sure, what's the message?" Britney asks innocently.

"…This."

Zoe Payne knocks Britney Britney down with a Spinning Back Fist! The live crowd gasps as the three members of The END begin stomping away at the downed Britney Britney, whose face has been shellacked by Zoe's fist! After the stomping spree concludes after twenty seconds, Bella Swan goes to a shelf in Britney Britney's locker room…and she pulls the shelf loose from its locker, holding it…and throwing it directly on top of Britney's prone body! With the board on top of Britney, Bella proceeds to give repeated Elbow Drops, smashing the board further onto Britney's body underneath it before standing up to stomp away as well. Then Bella goes off-screen…and picks up a bench, tossing it on top of Britney and proceeding to stomp her under this burial material also.

Zoe then taps Bella and Lucy on their shoulders and says, "Grab the board…"

Bella grabs one end of the board, and Lucy the other. The two of them hold the shelf at waist level between the two of them…and Zoe Payne drags Britney into her clutches…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe Powerbombs Britney on the board, which breaks right in Bella and Lucy's hands! Bella grabs Britney's cellphone as the latter lies down in pain…while Lucy mounts Britney Britney and delivers a series of mounted punches directly to her face, each one getting increasingly powerful with each blow. Bella joins in with Phone-Aided Punches to Britney's face, the combination of strikes enough to bust the pop superstar open on the forehead. After a twenty-second beating, Zoe taps Lucy and Bella to get them off of Britney Britney…

…

…and Zoe glares at Britney…saying, "See what happens?"

Then Zoe pulls Britney Britney up…holds her under her armpit…

…

…

…

…and drops her with an OUCH Effect right onto her bench, putting a crack in it from the velocity! The crowd winces as they feel Britney's pain while the SSX Demon stands over Britney Britney…

…

…

…

…

…

…and locks in the Payne-Killer! Zoe screams and hollers at the top of her lungs as she tries ripping Britney in two with the submission maneuver! Britney wails in her own pain…

…and Lucy van Pelt yells, "SHUT UP!" before clobbering Britney in the side of the head with a Bull Hammer as Britney's still in the Payne-Killer! Bella applauds in delight of this assault, adding in her own stomps to Britney's face…

…before backing up and murmuring to Lucy, "Do it again!"

Lucy winds up…

…

…and obliges with a second Bull Hammer, this one with the OTHER side of Britney's head! Bella adds in more stomps; Zoe cranks up the pressure even FURTHER on the Payne-Killer, trying to snap every bone imaginable…

…

…

…

…and Lucy van Pelt grins…

…

…

…winds up a third time…

…

…

…

…

…

…and clocks Britney Britney with a THIRD Bull Hammer across the skull, putting a permanent end to Britney's wailing as she is now unconscious in Zoe's arms. Zoe keeps the Payne-Killer even now for an extra ten seconds, enjoying every moment of it…

…

…

…

…before finally letting go, dropping Britney harshly on the ground below and standing up, sneering at her and The END's work. Zoe then takes a look around the room…and motions for Lucy and Bella to exit with her.

"…That was just totally uncalled for…" Al finally speaks after the brutal beatdown.

"Uncalled for? It was VERY MUCH called for! Britney's trying to save Emmy from the inevitable, but tonight it's not gonna work! You heard my Hitwoman: The END is here and Emmy's career is going to go CAPUT by night's conclusion!" Cris says. "Stay tuned, folks!"

"…We need some help for Britney Britney…" Al solemnly states.

"Speaking of Britney, here's a little song for ya, Emmy: Oooooone, two, The END's coming for yooooou… Hahahahaha!" Cris sings.

"…We'll be back…" Al groans in disgust.

{Commercial Break}


	14. CCW XX 19: Part 3

In Trixie Tang's locker room, Trixie is gently…carefully…trickily…nudging the turret inside her locker room to the outside of the door with her boot, whimpering as she does so, too jittery to simply pick up the turret and toss it away.

…

…

After a fifteen-second sequence, Trixie finally manages to kick the turret just barely out the door, at which point Trixie ever so quickly shuts the door in a rush. Trixie leans against the door and pants heavily, catching her bearings from the havoc caused in her locker room. She glares at Wheatley on her floor and grits her teeth in anger.

"What do you know about that, huh? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Trixie shouts, picking Wheatley up and shaking him violently.

"ACK-ACK! STOP SHAKING ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN!" Wheatley exclaims. Trixie eventually stops shaking the personality core, allowing him to breathe. "Good heavens… Now, where I come from…we call that a turret… There's a lot of them in Aperture—they were mass produced, and they can in various shapes, sizes and colors. And not to mention, they're also quite dangerous, yes. Your friend Chell dealt with them very often when she was a test subject…"

Trixie growls. "How many times do I have to say it—I'M NOT AFRAID OF CHELL!"

"Er…well, I never said anything about you being afraid of her, dear…_even though you should be…_" Wheatley mutters.

"I HEARD THAT! I BEAT HER! I BEAT HER AT _NEVERMORE_, YOU PLAYTHING!" Trixie shrieks…before pausing and sniffing. "…What's that smell?"

"…I don't quite know… Not sure what you're sensing or referring to right now—perhaps you flatulated," Wheatley states. "Anyway, considering circumstances, as I have been trying to inform you, Chell doesn't intend to let this go anytime soon until a) she has me back, and b) she has YOU unmoving!"

"How is it MY fault that SHE'S a sore loser?! She lost the match and lost her precious scientific basketball, and suddenly I'M the bad girl here?! How does THAT give her allowance to MURDER me?!" Trixie complains…before sniffing again. "Seriously, what IS that?"

Wheatley sighs. "I have no idea, love. I can't possibly help you with that. But I CAN tell you more about turrets and the time I was in control of Aperture and I merged turrets with Aperture Storage Cubes! It was a model idea—boxes with legs! …But it didn't go over too well. I thought the cubes could just…walk onto the buttons as they were supposed to, but sadly not."

Trixie looks at Wheatley in a bother. "…Do I LOOK LIKE I'm even remotely interested in your stories about boxes with legs? I have on my back a mutated lab rat who doesn't understand the art of shutting up, taking her losses and telling me I'm pretty, and you're talking to me about turret cubes?!"

"I believe they were dubbed 'Frankenturrets'," Wheatley mentions.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!" Trixie shouts. "Ugh… Now I'm wondering why CHELL wanted you around! Other than for being swung at people I don't see any use for y—" Trixie stops and sniffs one more time…before coughing. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?! Something smells…" Trixie coughs again, "…off… Like…not right…" Trixie begins coughing even more…

…

…as a sizable wave of green gas comes into the picture, obscuring Trixie's line of vision! As the gas begins to fill up the room, Trixie coughs more and more, starting to have trouble breathing now.

"What…is that…?" Trixie begins hacking, trying to compose herself but having difficulty doing so under the conditions. "Can't…see…or breathe…"

Wheatley, noticing the gas, speaks, "Ahhhh, I remember this—it's NEUROTOXIN! See, I can tell you many a story about neurotoxin. For starters, back at Aperture, I was actually in charge of the neurotoxin release button! Yeah, isn't that grand?"

Trixie responds…by coughing even more as the gas begins to bring tears to Trixie's eyes. "I think…my makeup's beginning to…run…" Trixie utters between coughs.

Meanwhile, Wheatley is too far ensconced with his tale. "…Okay, I admit; it wasn't really ME in charge of the button. But the guy who WAS in charge, I was his assistant, and I did a lot of his admin—I mean, a LOT of it! Course they had to let me go eventually…"

Trixie drops to a knee, the gas beginning to overtake her lungs and her nerves.

"…but you know, it's really just a case of POLITICS, you know? Politics…" Wheatley continues. "It all comes down to who you know, who you trust, who scratches your back, whose back you're scratching, and who doesn't accidentally touch the neurotoxin button…or, in my case, who DOES accidentally touch the neurotoxin button…"

Trixie tries to stand up, but the neurotoxin gas is getting too strong for her to bear!

"But you should've SEEN this button, honestly! I mean, it was HUGE! Quite large," Wheatley says. "In fact, I should've gotten a raise for all of the times that I DIDN'T bump into the doggone thing…"

* * *

"TRIXIE! OH MY GOSH, THAT MORON WHEATLEY IS ON A WORTHLESS MONOLOGUE AND TRIXIE'S CHOKING TO DEATH ON THAT GREEN STUFF!" Cris Collinsworth yelps in fear. "SOMEONE'S GOTTA HELP HER BEFORE SHE COLLAPSES!"

"First it was the turret—now that green gas!" Al Michaels exclaims. "I believe it was referred to as neurotoxin by Wheatley!"

"Whatever it is, it's taking the air away from the prettiest girl on our roster! Someone's gotta help!" Cris insists with worry. "And I'm with Trixie—Chell needs to let this go, gwendamn it!"

"Yeah, I don't think I have to tell you that 'letting this go' isn't going to occur anytime soon," Al states. "Chell has business with Trixie, and whether Trixie wants it or not, whether she fears Chell or 'not'…"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Cris shouts. "There's such a thing as crossing the line, you know! She's already lost her mirrors; there's no need to take her OXYGEN too—you don't know what that neurotoxin crap does to the skin! What if it produces acne?! Did Chell ever think of that?!"

"…I have no idea, but if she did, that'd actually be just all the more reason FOR Chell to orchestrate this, considering…" Al comments, sweat-dropping.

"Oh, you're impossible!" Cris complains.

"And you're…maddening…" Al rolls his eyes.

_[Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_When we've got our hot pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does_

_We running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace]_

("We R Who We R" by Ke$ha plays)

"ANYWAY, we've got one more match before our main event tonight—this would be it!" Al declares.

Accompanied by her sisters, Bubbles, full of energy, walks onto the stage, pirouetting with Blossom and Buttercup at her side and spinning down the ramp in her bliss…before Buttercup manages to grab Bubbles by her torso to stop her from spinning entirely out of control. Buttercup then massages Bubbles's shoulders on her way down the ramp to the ring, Blossom and both of the Women's Tag Team Title Belts in tow. "ANYONE ANSWER OUR CHALLENGE YET?! WE'RE WAAAAAITIIIIING!" Blossom yells at the crowd as she holds up both of the Championship Belts, the fans booing in return.

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ announces, "This penultimate match of _CCW XX 19_ is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing The Powerpuff Girls and accompanied by her sisters, Buttercup and Blossom, from the City of Townsville, weighing 115 pounds, co-holder of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship, Bubbles!"

"Earlier tonight, Blossom, as you heard, issued an open challenge to ANY—I repeat, ANY—women's tag team in the business for a CCW Women's Tag Team Title Match at _Pandemonium_, proclaiming themselves as the greatest female unit in the industry today," Al says, "and able to conquer any and all comers."

"Just as they did at the FWAs and just as they did earlier TONIGHT!" Cris adds. "I've heard some immediate interest in that challenge, but I wonder how many will still be so eager to answer the challenge after the PPG dispose of Sailor Mars and her partner Who Cares at _Pride &amp; Glory_, asserting themselves as not just the best tag team but the best HEROINES in the industry! We're looking at role models here!"

"I know of many a dissenting opinion against that declaration, but what I also know is that there's some interest not just OUTSIDE of CCW but also INSIDE of CCW, including from the Stark Sisters, who are currently unbeaten as a tag team!" Al says. "If you remember correctly, last week, the Starks issued a preemptive strike of sorts onto the PPG and paid for it later that night when Arya was attacked during the main event of _XX 18_ in a match to determine a new #1 Contender to the Females Championship. But during that attack, who should come down to make the save but Mileena and Skarlet of KOLDBLOODED!"

"Neither at the behest or DESIRE of either Stark…" Cris adds with a frown. "And so now, Skarlet's taking on Bubbles one-on-one for a measure of revenge from that attack… SKARLET is defending the honor of two girls who CAN'T STAND HER… WHY?!"

"Koldblooded's been enamored with the Stark Sisters since uniting as a tag team, and the Starks have wanted nothing to do with them other then kicking their heads off their shoulders," Al says, "but Skarlet and Mileena kept persisting! And so, here we are…"

_[**This was a f**king bomb…**_

**_…_**

**_For a few seconds…_**

**_This place was Armageddon…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_THERE WAS A FIREFIGHT!_**_]_

("A Victim, A Target" by Misery Signals plays)

The lights turn a dark crimson and black as Skarlet, accompanied by Mileena, walks onto the stage, four kunai in hand. Skarlet juggles her four kunai from hand to hand before catching them, crouching and putting them back inside her boots. Skarlet, mask covering her face, makes her way down to the ring, shadow kickboxing down the ramp while Buttercup and Blossom look on.

"And her opponent," Blader DJ speaks, "accompanied by Mileena, hailing from Outworld, weighing 128 pounds, Skarlet!"

"Skarlet in what will be her SECOND Singles Match on CCW television," Al mentions, "and this is a lot more than just a match about getting revenge for an estranged friend."

"The Starks and Koldblooded are NOT friends!" Cris snaps at Al.

"Well, friends from EXCLUSIVELY Koldblooded's point of view, clearly…" Al rectifies his call. "But as I was saying, it's not simply about that. A win for Skarlet over Bubbles here could possibly put Koldblooded's name in the CCW Women's Tag Team Title picture, and add another pair of names to that hat of open challengers here in our own backyard!"

"Blossom and Buttercup have already knocked off the Cyber Girls and Puffy AmiYumi tonight—Bubbles is poised to make it three for three!" Cris says.

"Bubbles played a pretty integral role in that match against the Cyber Girls and AmiYumi, I might say," Al states. "The Powerpuff Girls truly a team of three, but right now it's not All About THEM… It's All About ONE, and that one is Bubbles as she squares off with the Blood Kombatant Skarlet."

Mileena stands in Skarlet's corner while the PPG assemble in Bubbles's corner. The bell sounds as Bubbles immediately begins circling around the ring, ready for action as she throws kicks at the air, judging her distance from Skarlet. Skarlet tries a Clothesline, but Bubbles ducks it and hits a Chop to the chest, then another. Bubbles hits a Snapmare, then a kick to the chest. Bubbles hits the ropes afterwards, and Skarlet kips up, catching Bubbles on the return and Snapmaring her in kind, then kicking HER in the chest! Skarlet chuckles under her mask as she hits the ropes, and Bubbles kips up and tries to Snapmare Skarlet down, but Skarlet pushes Bubbles into the ropes, cutting her off. Bubbles rebounds, and Skarlet takes her down with a Shoulder Block. Skarlet hits the ropes and goes for an Elbow Drop, but Bubbles rolls out of the way; as Skarlet gets up, clutching her arm, Bubbles executes an Arm Drag! Both women stand, and Bubbles hits a Dropkick that sends Skarlet into a neutral corner. Bubbles goes to the corner and hits her with a flurry of Chops to the chest, before going into the corner closest to the PPG, giving them high-fives as she measures Skarlet across the ring. Bubbles runs at the _MK _female…and delivers a Monkey Flip! Bubbles winks as she smirks in the corner, standing up and placing herself on the middle rope. Bubbles waits for Skarlet to stand up, splaying her arms confidently…and blowing Mileena a kiss from the corner.

"There's the PPG attitude—that arrogance shining through from Bubbles…" says Al.

"When you're in the ascendancy like this and you have spare time on your hands, why not? Let these people KNOW who they paid to see. Let these people KNOW who's on top," Cris smirks himself. "I APPLAUD every bit of this!"

"Of course you do…" Al says.

Skarlet reaches a vertical base…

…and Bubbles leaps at her for a Missile Dropkick…

…

…

…

…but Skarlet evades, moving out of the way and letting Bubbles crash onto the mat!

"AAAH!" Cris shrieks as Bubbles falls hard. "YIKES!"

"Perhaps Bubbles's use of 'spare time' wasn't exactly ideal!" Al comments.

Skarlet grabs Bubbles as she is prone on the canvas…and she drops her over her knee with a Gutbuster! Skarlet hangs onto Bubbles afterwards…and drops her with another Gutbuster, then hangs on and transitions into a La Magistral Cradle!

"Pair of Gutbusters and look at that—La Magistral!" Al calls as the referee counts 1…

2…

…

…Bubbles kicks out! Skarlet gets up, as does Bubbles, but Skarlet is a step ahead, scoring with a Back Suplex. Bubbles struggles to her feet after this maneuver, and Skarlet takes her back down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. Skarlet covers Bubbles, lateral press this time: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.525 Bubbles gets her shoulder up. Skarlet stands up, twisting Bubbles's arm and hitting her with two Leg Lariats, one to the body and one to the face, hanging onto the arm as she Irish Whips Bubbles into the ropes…and executes a Back Body Drop! Bubbles rolls to the outside of the ring in pain, clutching her back and standing at the ring apron, trying to regroup. Skarlet, however, doesn't give her much breathing room as she delivers a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the face, sending Bubbles back down onto the floor again. Skarlet rolls outside of the ring and is about to pursue Bubbles again…but both of the other Powerpuff Girls get in the way, standing in front of Bubbles to check on her.

"And now Skarlet delivering the majority of offense in that last minute there, and the Powerpuff Girls, REALIZING that, are protecting their sister!" Al says as the crowd boos.

"Blossom and Buttercup being sisterly, and one cannot blame them—as a Powerpuff, you're allowed one time-out per match, and they want to make sure Bubbles gets to use it," Cris asserts.

"…You're kidding, right?" Al deadpans.

"No!" Cris answers.

Skarlet, none too pleased with Bubbles being guarded, shouts at Blossom and Buttercup to move, but instead the two Powerpuffs proceed to push Skarlet backward and away from Bubbles, letting Bubbles rest even further…

…

…

…while Mileena, seeing this, starts to climb up onto the apron.

"Blossom and Buttercup deterring Skarlet—hang on a sec!" Al points at Mileena.

"What is that dentally-challenged deranged doohickey doing there?!" Cris inquires.

Skarlet is sent back by the blue and red Powerpuffs…

…

…

…

…but Mileena executes a Diving Somersault Senton onto both Bubbles and Blossom onto the floor!

"Ending Bubbles's little 'time-out'; that's what!" Al answers. "Mileena bringing down BOTH of Bubbles's sisters!"

"Now if THAT wasn't a cheap shot, I'm not sure what is!" Cris protests.

"And now that opens the door for Skarlet to go back on the attack—ooh! But a poke to the eyes will certainly slow Skarlet down," Al calls as Bubbles does indeed poke Skarlet in the eye.

Bubbles Head Slams Skarlet into the barricade afterwards before kicking Skarlet in the gut repeatedly, doubling her over before driving her foot into Bubbles's throat, choking her against the wall momentarily before backing up…and running at Skarlet for a Clothesline, but Skarlet runs at the apron while Bubbles is coming at the wall, stepping off of the edge of the ring frame before charging into Bubbles with a Spear into the barricade, followed by a Northern Lights Suplex on the outside!

"Skarlet showing some of her own technical ability and speed there, outmaneuvering Bubbles and delivering the Northern Lights Suplex onto the unforgiving floor, and that's part of the punishment Skarlet planned to administer this evening," Al says.

Skarlet picks Bubbles up and pushes her back inside the ring, rolling underneath the bottom rope and entering thereafter. Skarlet grabs Bubbles from behind her and executes an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker before pushing Bubbles forward into the turnbuckles, running at her with an Avalanche to the back! Skarlet next places Bubbles onto the top rope, climbing up to the middle rope herself and then delivers two Bionic Elbows to the top of the dome. Skarlet prepares to hurl Bubbles across the ring via a German Superplex. Mileena cheers Skarlet on and encourages Skarlet to chuck Bubbles clear, shouting, "Drop her on her head!"

"Sadistic thoughts from Mileena, and Skarlet might be looking to oblige!" Al says.

"That's just unprofessional, gwendamn it!" Cris cries.

…

But before Skarlet can deliver the German, Buttercup and Blossom are both menacingly walking to Mileena on the outside, bad intentions on their faces.

"Skarlet with Bubbles—hey, Blossom and Buttercup are up…and I don't like where they're going…" Al says with caution.

"But I think I do!" Cris proclaims.

Skarlet, seeing this, lets go of Bubbles and goes to the apron, kicking at Buttercup and Blossom to make sure they keep their distance.

"Skarlet, however, ALSO does not!" Al calls.

"Why not? Maybe if they attack, they'll knock a tooth out of Mileena or seven! That way, she'd be better for it!" Cris says.

Blossom and Buttercup, seeing Skarlet and Mileena ready to take the two of them up on their desire for physicality, slowly back away from the Kombatants, still mouthing off to both of them meanwhile…

…

…

…

…

…and suddenly, Bubbles leaps off of the top rope and delivers a Hurricanrana to Skarlet, sending her off of the apron and onto the arena floor!

"OH MY! HOW SPECATACULAR WAS THAT?!" Cris shouts. "Bubbles sending Skarlet back onto the floor, and doing so MASTERFULLY!"

"Skarlet was distracted, and Bubbles took full advantage of that distraction via the Rana to the outside!" Al calls.

"AMAZING work behind that! The leap, the snapping off of it—beautiful!" Cris applauds.

Bubbles stands up, slowly taking Skarlet up with her, smirking at the wincing Mileena as she does so. Blossom and Buttercup have their turn to cheer Bubbles on now…as Bubbles delivers a Snap Suplex onto the floor. Bubbles floats over and proceeds to choke Skarlet onto the floor below with both hands, ramming the back of her head onto the ringside matting before standing up and hitting a Leg Drop. Bubbles picks Skarlet up once again, placing her onto the ring apron and then applying an Elevated Rear Chancery. Blossom and Buttercup make sure that Mileena doesn't break it up, while the referee calls for Bubbles to break the hold, counting 1…2…3…4…4.5 Bubbles lets go and elbows Skarlet in the face. Bubbles then pushes Skarlet back inside the squared circle, climbs onto the apron herself…taunts to the fans…and then delivers a Springboard Senton Bomb onto Skarlet!

"Bubbles, the best aerialist of the Powerpuff Girls, and you see it there!" Cris says. "Springboard!"

Bubbles covers Skarlet: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.64 Skarlet gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—damn!" Cris snaps his fingers. "Mars, I hope you're taking notes!"

"Yeah, to that end, actually, Mars would HAVE TO take note of the fact that when you're wrestling ONE of the Powerpuff Girls, it always feels like you're wrestling them ALL in some way," Al comments. "They all manage to get their influence in there in some capacity."

"Right now, though, Bubbles IS doing the heavy lifting," Cris says as Bubbles Dropkicks Skarlet in the back of the head before picking her up in a Fireman's Carry.

Bubbles executes a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam before going to the ropes again and delivering a Springboard Moonsault off of the middle rope directly onto Skarlet's sternum! Skarlet sits up in pain, and Bubbles hits the ropes and hits a Dropkick right to the face. Bubbles then covers Skarlet again: 1…

"Speed kills! Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.725 Skarlet kicks out!

"…ma—NOT mate…somehow…" Cris sighs. "But honestly, try telling me that the old and hokey Mars is going to be able to keep up with the spry and youthful Bubbles of the PPG! Seriously, TRY telling me that with a straight face."

"Well, Mars isn't exactly over the hill, I wouldn't say," Al remarks.

"YOU wouldn't say because you just don't have the heart to say it even though it's true. I, however, can come to terms," Cris says. "Why? Because I am a journalist and I am a realist and I am a prime top-tier analyst."

Skarlet sits up again…and Bubbles Chops her in the chest while on her knees, then picks Skarlet up and Chops her again…before grabbing at her hair, pulling Skarlet to her knees and executing Forearm Smashes to her face. With Skarlet dazed, Bubbles stands up and delivers a Shoot Kick to the chest, then the spine, and then the kidney. Bubbles hits the ropes and hits a Flipping Leg Drop directly to the back of Skarlet's neck! Bubbles uses her feet to push Skarlet toward the ropes…and then stomps onto her back before tying her up in the ropes and applying an Abdominal Stretch! The referee counts 1…2…3…4 Bubbles lets go before being disqualified. Bubbles backs away and gets admonished by the official…while Blossom enters the action and jumps onto the apron, grabbing Skarlet's hair and firing a multitude of knee strikes to the face!

"And Blossom—COME ON! Like I said, you face one Powerpuff and you face them all!" Al yells as the crowd boos.

"POWERPUFFS SUCK! POWERPUFFS SUCK! POWERPUFFS SUCK!" chant the crowd as Mileena tries to run over to chase Blossom off…

…but Buttercup intercepts her with a Spear!

"Mileena taking exception—BUT ALSO TAKING A SPEAR!" Al calls. "And t.A.T.u.'s 'All About Us'—one of the lyrics is, 'If they hurt you, they hurt me too', and that is truly the mentality of the PPG!"

"There are three Powerpuffs and only one ref, and they know it!" Cris chuckles.

Blossom dismounts from the apron just as the referee is about to turn around…and Bubbles takes advantage of Skarlet's position on the ropes with a Body Guillotine! Bubbles pulls Skarlet out of the ropes and then delivers an Elbow Drop to the chest. The blue PPG stays on top of Skarlet, hooking a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.7875 Skarlet gets her shoulder up, but Bubbles immediately presses with another pin, driving her forearm into Skarlet's face: 1…

"Bubbles persisting with the pinning combos…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8 Skarlet gets her shoulder up this time.

"…and Skarlet persisting with keeping those pins to near-falls," Al says.

Bubbles picks Skarlet up…and she goes for a Butterfly Suplex…

…

…

…but Skarlet drops to a knee to block it. Bubbles clubs Skarlet in the back twice…before trying the Butterfly Suplex again, but Skarlet drops to her other knee to prevent it this time. Bubbles clubs Skarlet's back five more times, frustrated at this point. Bubbles, for the third time, tries the Butterfly Suplex…

…

…

…and Skarlet Backdrops Bubbles to avoid the maneuver…only for Bubbles to hang onto Skarlet for a Sunset Flip attempt! Bubbles tries to bring Skarlet down…

…

…

…but Skarlet stays on her feet…and then executes a forward roll, breaking out of Bubbles's arms!

"Whoa! Interesting way to counter the Sunset Flip—usually momentum takes you BACKWARDS, but Skarlet's able to turn it FORWARDS!" Al calls.

Skarlet then turns around as Bubbles is getting to her knees…and the Kombatant grabs Bubbles by the head, placing her in a Front Facelock. Then Skarlet hits Bubbles a DDT!

…

…

But that's not all—Skarlet stands up with Bubbles in her clutches, changes her grip…and then hits a Michinoku Driver!

"Out of the Sunset Flip—DDT…and a Michinoku Driver in combination!" Al exclaims. "Beautifully strung together, that…"

"Skarlet unable to get an immediate pin though—now she has to switch gears and think about getting up first and foremost," Cris says. "That's what Bubbles is doing right now…"

Indeed, Bubbles is clutching her back and trying to get back to her feet, while Skarlet makes her way into a corner to use the ropes to stand. Bubbles eventually makes it to a standing position, seeing Skarlet managing to stand…and Bubbles runs at Skarlet in the corner…

…but Skarlet lifts Bubbles overhead for a Backdrop in the corner…only for Bubbles to grab the top rope and execute a handstand on the top turnbuckle!

"Oh my Gwen! Bubbles with the balance! Has she taken lessons from Zoe Payne?!" Cris exclaims.

"Bubbles still holding on, not going up and over as expected!" Al calls.

Skarlet turns around…and Bubbles attempts a Headscissors out of the corner, coming down to deliver it with the top rope still in hand…

…

…

…

…but Skarlet scouts it by popping Bubbles up in the corner…and punching her in the gut as Bubbles is upside-down on the top rope! Then Skarlet grabs Bubbles by her legs on the way down…before popping her up and punching her in the stomach a second time! Skarlet catches Bubbles…and pops her up and repeats with another punch to the stomach!

"And now Skarlet's playing racquetball with Bubbles's sternum, keeping her in the corner with strike after strike!" Al calls as the crowd cheers on.

…

…

Skarlet pops Bubbles up…turns around and catches Bubbles by the legs again, this time facing the ring…

…

…

…

…and Skarlet scores with a vicious Alabama Slam that folds Bubbles completely up over herself!

"OWWWW!" Cris feels Bubbles's pain. "OKAY, REALLY?! IT'S A DOUBLE LEG SLAM, NOT A DAMN NECKBREAKER!"

"Skarlet bringing Bubbles down with authority! And maybe that put a smile on the Starks' faces!" Al calls.

"Oh, don't even GO there!" Cris groans.

Skarlet picks the dizzy Bubbles up…Irish Whips her into the ropes, and hits a Spinning Back Kick, followed by a Gutwrench Suplex! Skarlet stands up and shrieks to the crowd, drawing a pop from the _MK _fans and the Baton Rouge faithful. Skarlet picks Bubbles up once again…and hits a Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex!

"Shades of the Buzzsaw, BJ Whitmer!" Al exclaims.

Skarlet covers Bubbles: 1…

"And will that do it?"

2…

"What a win this would be over one-third of the Tag CHAMPIONS!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.86 Bubbles gets her shoulder up!

"And Bubbles denies her that honor!" Al shouts.

"Some like to say that Bubbles is the least durable of the Powerpuffs and the easiest to defeat one-on-one, but that clearly is not the case here! She can hang with both of her sisters AND everyone else she's staring across the ring with, and that's not just something I got from a Season 1 episode of _PPG_—Bubbles actually owns a victory in a Triple Threat Match OVER Blossom and Buttercup back before _XX_ existed; it was on _Ozone 7_, I believe! Yeah, I did my homework too!" Cris brags.

Skarlet waits for Bubbles to stand…and then hits the ropes herself, looking for a Lariat…

…

…

…

…but Bubbles ducks it and runs at the ropes, Springboarding onto the middle rope, turning around…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting a Springboard Cross Body—but Skarlet rolls through and covers Bubbles instead!

"Cross Body, lateral pre—Skarlet reversed it!" Al shouts.

"Uh-oh!" Cris gasps.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Bubbles manages to kick out! Skarlet stands, and she immediately fires at Bubbles with a Savate Kick to the back of the head, planting her onto the canvas next to the ropes!

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Skarlet with a SCARRING Savate right to Bubbles's cranium, and that might've momentarily even knocked the five-year-old out cold!" Al shouts.

"Are you sure that boot isn't loaded? I wanna check!" Cris exclaims. "Ref, can you examine her, please?"

Skarlet and the referee converse, possibly about the prior near-fall…

…

…

…

…and, meanwhile, Mileena, who is crouched down near the apron, bites into Bubbles's forehead!

"HEYHEYHEY! Mileena taking a bite out of Bubbles, and this might be returning the favor from when Blossom decided to interject against Skarlet!" Al notes.

"Returning the favor, nothing! This is a BLATANT disregard for the rules!" Cris hollers.

"You mean like what occurred earlier from the other PPG?" Al raises an eyebrow.

"Blossom hit Skarlet with KNEES; Mileena's BITING Bubbles! This is CLEARLY not a fair trade-off!" Cris whines.

Blossom and Buttercup, seeing Mileena taking a bite out of their sister, both swarm onto Mileena and proceed to stomp away at her, drawing the ire of the fans. Skarlet notices the other two Powerpuffs attacking her partner…

…

…

…and, pushing the referee out of the way…she hits the ropes…

"Wha—what's Skarlet doing?" Cris wonders.

…

…

…

…

…and Skarlet dives through the ropes with a Double Suicide Dive Clothesline, taking out both Blossom and Buttercup!

"SOARING AND SCORING, TO ANSWER THAT! WOW!" Al shouts. "A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE COMING THROUGH THE ROPES, AND DOWN GO BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP!"

"Mileena did it before, and now Skarlet with a CHEAP SHOT of her own! Have these Kombatants no shame? No honor? No discipline whatsoever?" Cris complains.

"They certainly have no tolerance for a two-on-one mugging of their partners!" Al retorts.

Skarlet, having knocked both of the outer PPG down, returns to the ring with Bubbles beginning to stand…and Skarlet hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Lariat for the second time…and connects!

But wait… Bubbles FLIPS THROUGH THE LARIAT, hooks up Skarlet's arm and torso…and turns it into a Ranhei!

"LARIAT SCORES, AND WHAT A—WAIT! HOLD ON A SECOND—BUBBLES JUST TURNED IT INTO THE RANHEI!" Al shouts.

"BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT!" Cris repeats thrice. "COUNT IT, MAN! SHE'S GOT THE PIIIIN!"

Bubbles holds onto the pinning combination, and the ref counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Skarlet gets her shoulder up!

"…MA—GAAAAH COME ON! COULDN'T WE END IT ON THAT BEAUTIFUL NOTE?!" Cris cries.

"It WAS beautiful, but it was NOT the finish!" Al shouts. "Not just yet, anyhow!"

Bubbles pulls her hair in distress, standing up and wailing about the count. Then Bubbles grabs Skarlet by the arms in a Double Chickenwing…

"But this MIGHT be the end—Bubbles going for that Double Chickenwing into the knees; she calls it the Bubblevicious…" Al notes.

…

…

…

…

…and…Skarlet gets one arm free and manages to Elbow Bubbles from behind to free herself. Skarlet then tries hitting the ropes, but Bubbles grabs her by the tights before she takes off. Bubbles again tries the Bubblevicious…

…

…

…but Skarlet, as Bubbles lifts her up, Mule Kicks Bubbles in the sternum!

"Skarlet flipping into a reversal out of that Double Chickenwing! Bubblevicious denied yet again…" Al calls.

Bubbles goes to the ropes…and Skarlet charges at her with a full head of steam…

…

…only for Bubbles to hook the top rope, propel herself up and Up-Kick Skarlet right in the jaw while flipping backward onto the apron!

"OH! Right on the button was that kick!" Al shouts.

"It sure was! It'd be better served on Mileena though; she's the one with the poor teeth…" Cris gripes. "But, can't complain THAT much!"

Bubbles, with Skarlet stunned, then Springboards…

…

…

…and goes for a Springboard High Knee to the Blood Warrior…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Skarlet gets out of the way! Bubbles rolls onto her feet…

…and turns around right into a Lariat by Skarlet!

"High Knee evaded—LARIAT!" Al exclaims as the crowd pops. "Third time's the charm as Skarlet delivers that Lariat she had dodged once and countered the second time; THIS TIME it connects!"

"Noooooo!" Cris cries with his head in his hands.

Skarlet, with the upper hand now, takes Bubbles…

"And now, Skarlet setting her up—Khiropractice could be on the way, that Suplex flipped into the Double Knee Backbreaker!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…Skarlet ALMOST hits the Khiropractice, but in mid-flip, Bubbles is able to control herself and adjust to land on top of Skarlet's neck with a Leg Lariat!

"COUNTER! COUNTER! OHHHH, THAT WAS A GLORIOUS COUNTER!" Cris cheers.

"FOR THE SECOND TIME IN THE MATCH, BUBBLES HAS REVERSED SKARLET IN SPECTACULAR FASHION—FIRST ON A LARIAT AND NOW ON THE KHIROPRACTICE!" Al exclaims.

"IT'S BALLGAME NOW!" Cris shouts.

Bubbles rolls to her feet after landing the Leg Lariat onto Skarlet out of the Kombatant's finisher…and Skarlet manages to reach her knees, not quite knowing what hit her yet. Bubbles manages to sneak behind Skarlet…

…

…

…

…

…and clock her with a Capo Kick to the back of the head!

"And how about THAT for a knockout kick!" Cris exclaims.

"For a moment there it looked like Skarlet had it won, but THAT is how quickly Bubbles and the Powerpuffs can turn things around…" Al says.

Bubbles, turning Skarlet supine after the big kick, splays her arms and begins climbing to the top rope, facing the booing audience. Bubbles signals for her finishing dive, the Bubble Trouble, while Skarlet is unmoving.

"And it wasn't Blossom and Buttercup that time—it was simply Bubbles! Simply Bubbles doing what Bubbles does best!" Cris praises.

Bubbles reaches the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…she does a backflip and lands onto her feet, in front of Skarlet…

"And Bubble Trou—what? …Bubbles landed on her FEET…and DIDN'T connect onto Skarlet—what's the problem?" Al scratches his head.

"I'm not sure… Does Bubbles see something we don't?" Cris ponders.

"Having second thoughts? Not sure why…" Al hypothesizes.

Bubbles, upon landing on her feet, looks behind her…looks at Skarlet…and slowly turns around and pulls her closer to the middle of the ring, picking her up as well.

"Bubbles now hauling Skarlet up to her feet—Skarlet might not be completely aware of her status…" Al states.

Bubbles forces Skarlet to a standing position after much struggling with the 128-pounder…

…

…

…

…

…and Bubbles delivers an Open Palm Slap with her left hand…

…

…then an Open Palm Slap with her right hand…

…

…

…

…and then a Spinning Back Fist! At this point, the crowd, recognizing this combination, begins to boo immensely for the knockoff!

"And OHHHHHHH, I see…" Al grumbles.

"Hahahaha! Oh, this is lovely! Rich! Go Bubbles, go!" Cris laughs it up, enjoying every moment of this. "This is a treat! The BUBBLING Barrage! Yeah!"

"It's really called the BURNING Barrage, but Bubbles…a clear message being sent to the Flame Sniper with this display…" Al says, not too pleased by it.

Bubbles then stands in front of a dazed Skarlet…and flashes a modified peace sign, similar to one of Sailor Mars's poses…which makes the crowd boos even more, some chanting, "YOU'RE NOT MARS! YOU'RE NOT MARS!"

"Damn right she isn't—she's BETTER! A MILLION TIMES!" Cris pipes in.

…

…

…

…

…

Bubbles then finishes the combo with a Roundhouse Kick…but Skarlet sees it coming, ducks it, and pins Bubbles via a Crucifix!

"WAIT, NO! CRAP!" Cris yelps.

"BUBBLES TELEGRAPHED…" Al comments.

The ref counts 1…

"CRAP!" Cris repeats.

2…

"…SKARLET DODGED…" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…AND SKARLET'S GOT THE THREE!" Al exclaims.

"NONONO, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Cris grabs his hair in dismay as "A Victim, A Target" plays and the crowd cheers for Skarlet's win!

"Here is your winner, Skarlet!" Blader DJ announces.

"Bubbles's impersonation came back to bite her in the backside!" Al says.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED! BUBBLES HAD IT—WHY… WHAT…?!" Cris intelligibly complains over the result.

"Skarlet wins this and gives Koldblooded a valuable singles win over one of the Tag Team Champs—AND THE OTHER TWO OF THEM ARE TAKING THEIR FRUSTRATIONS OUT ON HER!" Al shouts as Blossom and Buttercup enter the ring and start punching and battering the victorious Skarlet! Bubbles, after realizing what has happened, joins in on the attack!

"Bubbles got swindled, plain and simple! This deserves reconciliation, and that's exactly what we're getting!" Cris calls.

"You call THIS reconciliation?! Give me a break!" Al shouts.

Mileena tries to enter the ring to fight the PPG off, but while Bubbles punches at Skarlet, Blossom and Buttercup, who had spent a sizable portion of the match stomping on Mileena, pounce on her again, holding her in a corner and beating her down, taking turns with punches…while Bubbles has her own turn at throwing punches at Skarlet. All three of the Powerpuff Girls are doing a number on Koldblooded…

…

…

…

…

…but then…

…

…Bubbles suddenly gets nailed with a Flying Needle to the back of the head by Arya Stark! Sansa Stark runs in as well and pulls Buttercup out of the corner, starting to fire away at her with punches while Arya turns around and hits Blossom with a Flying Needle in the opposite corner!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?! ARYA?! SANSA?! POWERPUFFS!" Cris exclaims.

"IT'S THE STARKS! THE STARK SISTERS ARE HERE!" Al shouts.

"BUT WHY?! Why are they helping Koldblooded from this attack?! I thought they'd be enjoying a bucket of popcorn to this!" Cris shouts in confusion.

"Well, they're having a great time attacking Blossom and Buttercup, as Bubbles is already outside of the ring!" Al calls.

Sansa Irish Whips Buttercup across the ring…and Sansa grabs Buttercup in a Bear Hug. Then she drops Buttercup with a Spinebuster while Arya delivers the Arry Strike from behind! Blossom tries running at the Starks, but Sansa stops her with a Pendulum Backbreaker! Then she pushes Blossom into Arya, who scores with a Sit-Out Jawbreaker…that sends Blossom into a Flapjack from Sansa! Sansa then pushes Blossom underneath the bottom rope to join her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup on the floor. The crowd gives a mixed reaction, but it's mostly cheers for the Stark Sisters as they stand tall inside the ring, with Skarlet and Mileena coming to also.

"The Stark Sisters just cleared the ring of the Powerpuff Girls, and much like Koldblooded came to their aid last week, the Starks have seemingly reciprocated in kind to the Kombatants, and this is the first time we've seen anything so mutual!" Al notes.

"I know that a Lannister always repays his or her debts, but this is ridiculous! And Arya's not even a Lannister, no less!" Cris continues complaining.

The Starks then turn to look at Koldblooded while the PPG retreat…and Mileena and Skarlet look at Arya and Sansa, both of them starting to piece together what just happened. The Starks continue looking at Mileena and Skarlet stoically…

…

…

…before Arya manages to show a VERY slight grin at Koldblooded.

"What's this…? Arya SMILING… This is new…" Al says in shock.

"I…don't believe this—are you SERIOUS? Like, SERIOUSLY serious?" Cris blinks twice.

"As opposed to falsely serious?" Al quips.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up—I'm CONFUSED right now…" Cris says.

Mileena returns Arya's grin, and Skarlet, looking at Arya, speaks, "Just like we did for you…" with a chuckle herself.

"And civility is prevailing…and never did I ever think that the Starks, cold as they are, would actually…actually look as though they're warming up to these two Kombatants!" Al says.

"They've spurned EVERY advance…but I guess something must've gotten them to approve? The MATCH?" Cris wonders in his bemusement.

"Well, Skarlet DID vow to beat Bubbles on the honor OF the Starks and revenge for last week, and she did, so…maybe there's a respect there now!" Al says.

Koldblooded, both seemingly pleased, make their way past the Stark Sisters and to the ropes to exit the ring…

…

…

…

…

…but Arya Arry Strikes Mileena from behind!

"OHHHH! THEN AGAIN…!" Cris exclaims.

"ARYA WITH AN ARRY STRIKE THAT MILEENA SAW NONE OF COMING!" Al exclaims.

Before Skarlet can even turn around, Sansa grabs her and puts her in Back Suplex position. Arya takes a few steps backward…and then leaps up to score with a simultaneous Bulldog Lariat!

"SO MUCH FOR A PEACE OFFERING!" Cris exclaims.

"The Starks putting Koldblooded in a false sense of friendship and security…" Al says.

"They were never friends! What gave them OR you that impression?!" Cris states.

Sansa picks Skarlet up by the head…and puts her in a Standing Headscissors next. Sansa lifts Skarlet up, holding her upside…Gotch-style…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting her with a Cradle Piledriver!

"Well, THAT gives me the impression that the odds of a Stark Sisters/Koldblooded alliance or coexistence are just about out the window!" Al says.

Sansa then moves over to Mileena…stomping her once…

…

…

…and then picking her up in a Front Facelock…then a Vertical Suplex Lift, holding her upside-down…

"And the exclamation point of those odds being slim to none…"

…

…

…

…and Arya kicks Mileena in the head as Sansa drops the girlfriend of Psymon Stark with a Brainbuster!

"…comes in the form of Chasing the Direwolf!" Al finishes as most of the fans' previous cheers turn to boos.

"Those smiles seem a LOT more genuine now, don't they?" Cris chuckles.

Arya crouches down in front of the supine and cataleptic Mileena, grimacing as she grabs Mileena by the hair, pulling her head six inches off of the mat…

…before growling, "Last warning… LEAVE…US…ALONE…"

Arya lets go of Mileena's head, letting it drop to the mat abruptly before standing up and motioning to Sansa that their work there is done as "Let Battle Commence" by Daniel Nielsen plays.

"THAT message…couldn't be clearer, could it?" Al says.

"Unless you yelled it through a megaphone, nope," Cris agrees. "And if I were Koldblooded, I would HEED those words before things get uglier than their faces already are."

Arya and Sansa leave the ring and head up the ramp as Koldblooded are left out of it inside the squared circle. The Starks walk past a pair of signs, one of which reading, "Why can't they be friends?" with a sad face on it as well…and a second sign reading, "Arya and Sansa: No Mercy…"

* * *

Cameras cut to…a green screen?

Cris scratches his head. "…What's this?"

"…Uhhhh, are we having some technical difficulties here?" Al asks.

"Seems so," Cris says.

…

Suddenly, the sound of coughing is heard on the other side where the camera is…followed by what appears to be pounding at a wall or a door…

"Who's the… Oh, wait a minute!" The realization hits Al and is shown through his voice. "That's Trixie's room, I believe! It's coated in that green gas and we can't see a thing!"

"Oh…oh my—no! NOOOO! SOMEONE'S GOTTA HELP HER! SHE'S CHOKING! SHE COULD LOSE HER BREATH ANY SECOND!" Cris cries.

"I think even the CAMERAMAN is down as well!" Al exclaims.

More coughs are heard, followed by a raspy voice that manages to utter, "…Can't…open…door… Reach…knooob…"

"DEAR GWEN, CAN SOMEONE GET OVER THERE?! I'M BEGGING YA, PLEASE!" Cris prays.

For five seconds, these cries go unanswered…

…

…

…

…until the sound of a door creaking open is heard. Then a loud gasp followed by the sounds of shuffling on the ground is heard…

…

…

…and both Trixie Tang and the cameraman manage to exit the room, Trixie holding Wheatley weakly in one hand as she leaves the room just before the neurotoxin reaches full capacity. Trixie catches her breath while resting on the ground…using her feet to kick the door shut and keep the neurotoxin at bay for now. The cameraman also takes all of the oxygen he can get, slowly resting himself against the wall with his camera to focus it on Trixie Tang…

…

…

…and the professed "Crown Jewel" of CCW, Lisa Simpson! The crowd boos as she appears on the big screen in the _XX _arena with Trixie backstage, and the daughter of Homer looks at Trixie and clears her throat, holding her hand to help Trixie up to her feet. Trixie, looking up and noticing this, stays sitting down on the floor and shouts, "I'm…too…pretty for this CRAP! This is CRAZY! First turrets and now THIS?! This GAS?! Where was help when I needed it IMMEDIATELY?! Why do I need to rely on a yellow eight-year-old to save my life when there's this thing called SECURITY around here?! But no—security lets people get stabbed, lets people get set on fire; OF COURSE security's going to let me suffocate! CCW – Where Only the Elite Survive, because the security guards are worthless here!" Trixie takes a moment to catch her breath again…

…

…before speaking again, "And what, I suppose you want me to suddenly THANK YOU for saving me, huh?"

Lisa answers, "Well, that'd be nice…but not really required, I guess. After all, I really didn't open your door to 'save you'."

Trixie blinks twice and narrows her eyes. "Oh? You DIDN'T?"

"Nope," Lisa shakes her head. "I've actually been making rounds at all of the locker rooms tonight, and I came here to remind you…that next week on _XX 20_, when our show extends to TWO HOURS, it is also the night where my destined tag team partner ARRIVES." Lisa grins excitedly while Trixie just blinks again.

"…The CCW roster will grow by one in quantity…but quality, Trixie Tang, is a different story because this individual is going to cash in on a fortune that has been WAITING for her for far too long," Lisa continues. "No more waiting… It's time to take a hold of what belongs to her. It's time to walk into these doors with no apologies. It's time for the STARS to ALIGN and for deoxyribonucleic DESTINY to have its way with Fiction Wrestling, with _Double X_…and in seven days, you learn her identity, her first opponent learns her identity…the WORLD learns her identity…and the time for guesswork will come to an end." Lisa nods happily. "I hope you're ready, Miss Tang… And more than that…I hope that you're able to stay alive long enough to watch it unfold. It's certainly going to be memorable…heh…" Lisa chuckles to herself as she walks away.

Trixie's eye twitches with her mouth agape. As Lisa is long gone, Trixie suddenly yells, "You only came here to tell me THAT?! About your PARTNER?! And this 'destiny' you've been blabbering on about for weeks?! When I nearly COLLAPSED in there?! MY LIFE JUST FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES, and you're talking about your PARTNER?! …HOW INCONSIDERATE CAN YOU BE! You know what? Just for that, I hope your partner's first opponent is ME, so that I can add HER to my streak! And then, I'm going to add YOU to my streak, right next to Xena, Katniss, and Chell! I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you little brat: I AM NOT AFRAID OF HER!"

Wheatley hears Trixie's loud rant…and then says casually, "I do admit, her saving your life only to deliver news about her tag team partner does seem rather rubbish…"

Wheatley's commiseration does nothing to quell Trixie's feelings…

…nor does…

"_Sounds like you're having a fun time, Trixie Tang._"

…that.

"…Ohhhhh-ho, great! YOU AGAIN!" Trixie yells out at the computer voice in exasperation. "What NOW?! What the hell NOW?!"

"_Well, to tell you the truth, now is the time that I should congratulate you,_" said this computerized voice. "_I didn't believe you'd make it this far. Between deactivating that turret and escaping the neurotoxin I fired up for you, I'm surprised. I'm genuinely surprised. You should be proud of yourself…_"

Trixie blinks and is about to talk, but…

"_…because now you truly deserve a death with dignity._"

Trixie momentarily pales, frustration and distress coming into one while Wheatley remains silent throughout this. Then Trixie gets some words in: "…Whoever you are…WHATEVER you are, I am NOT in the mood for any more of this! I've already come close to being KILLED today and thanks to that robotic thing I'm all out of mirrors! My ENTIRE locker room is now a health hazard and it's all your fault! And now you're talking about 'death with dignity'? I ALMOST died already!"

"_Exactly. 'Almost.' I ALMOST killed you with that turret I left you. I ALMOST killed you with neurotoxin. But you lived. You lived through both. Well done. You avoided bleeding out from bullet wounds…and you avoided choking out to deadly neurotoxin. But those fates just aren't good enough for you. You deserve something much more imposing. And as much as I enjoy my test subjects succumbing to my chambers…there's a part of me that's going to better enjoy watching the woman that murdered me…do just that to you soon enough._"

Wheatley audibly gulps, as though he is feeling sympathetic…if only for a moment…

"_Instead of bleeding out from bullet wounds, you'll bleed out from Chell's fist wounds… Instead of suffocating from neurotoxin, you'll suffocate in Chell's clutches from her own choke… And then, she'll be taking that moron back…_"

"HEY, I AM NOT A BLOODY M—"

"_Shut up,_" the computer mainframe cuts Wheatley off. "_And you, Tang, will be wishing you put yourself in that turret's line of fire or stayed in your locker room to drown in deadly neurotoxin gas…because those will feel like a mercy compared to the road you're headed down now. You're about to understand the biggest difference between me and Chell: I ALMOST killed you… Chell…IS GOING to kill you._"

These words start to sink in…and Trixie's hands start to slightly shake with Wheatley firmly held as a form of security…

Wheatley says, "Er, love? You're shaking me again… I know you don't mean to, but honestly, you really need to work on that…"

This doesn't even register to Trixie, whose hands continue to shake even more…as she closes her eyes and repeats in a mantra-like fashion, "I beat her already, I beat her already, I beat her already, I beat her already, I beat her already…" Her voice breaks midway through this repetition, but she continues repeating. "I beat her already, I beat her already, I beat her already…"

* * *

In another area of backstage, Gwen Tennyson is sitting with a new backstage worker on the same crate she was on before her match with Mystique Sonia. She grabs dirt from the nearby potted plant and draws a kitty logo on her captive's forehead. (Yes, "captive", because Gwen knows no one would do this willingly.)

"Remember that you are dust…" Gwen speaks, "…and to dust you shall re—"

Before Gwen can finish her sentence, Aelita walks up to her, frowning. Gwen sees her and groans in total vexation. "Ugh! Oh COME ON… What is it? First my prayer gets interrupted, then my first subject's ashes, and now my second too?!"

"Our match is next…" Aelita simply says, maintaining her frown.

Gwen looks at a clock on the wall, then looks around in bewilderment. "NEXT? Is this a joke—my match with Miss Weak Sonia was hardly ten minutes ago!"

"Well, two things," Aelita says in reply. "One, as soon as she got to her feet with the help of her partner, Sonia was more eager than ever to give both of us a beating—you because she's not finished kicking your ass, and me because I interrupted her by kicking your ass. She wants to get her hands on us as soon as possible, which is fine by me. I have my own issues to blow off with both her AND Wakeman anyway. Speaking of issues, that brings me to point number two, which is the fact that I don't like this tag team deal any more than YOU do, even less so since I can't even just throw you to the wolves like you deserve. So, since neither of us are fans, the sooner we get this match over with and won…the better."

Gwen scowls while nodding at this. "Hm…funny how the jumpiest girl in the match is the one who can hardly jump right now at all…" Gwen shines her CCW Females Championship Belt by exhaling carbon dioxide on it and wiping it down with her sleeve. "As for the dislike on the stipulation and this match, well…that's one thing we ARE going to agree on. That's why you should be thanking me for taking one of the legs out of our competition beforehand. It makes it easier for you to not screw this up for me, because it'd really be a shame if you were to blow your little win streak to a weakling and her white lie-telling friend. I mean, of ALL the things…" Gwen rolls her eyes while shining her Belt…

…

…while Aelita grabs Gwen's chin and forces her to look into her eyes and listen. "Word of advice: how about YOU just worry about YOURSELF out there…because I'm not going to."

Aelita lets go of Gwen's face and walks off, headed towards the Gorilla Position. "You coming?"

Gwen snarls, not taking kindly to this exchange…before looking at the backstage worker for whom she was applying ashes. "…I'll be back…" Gwen grumbles before getting off of the crate and walks away, her Championship in hand.

"It is a damn shame that Her Holiness has to work with that little fluke," Cris says in upset fashion. "But I'm calling for Gwen to lead her team, and herself most importantly, to victory tonight!"

"Gwen Tennyson competing in HER second match, as is Mystique Sonia—Zero Kazama made this match after the disqualification in their Singles contest; it's Tennyson and Aelita versus Techno-Tongue in Elimination Tag," Al calls. "Both members of a team must be eliminated for victory. Which tandem will get the job done and which _Pandemonium_ participants will be earning momentum along the way? Gwen and Aelita versus Jenny and Sonia, NEXT on _XX 19_!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Next Friday…_**

_"For _CCW Pandemonium_, I'M selecting my #1 Contender!" Ben Tennyson reveals._

**_After weeks of his own deliberation…_**

_Wolf Hawkfield stands up…and Ben Ten drops him with the Intergalactic!_

_"**INTERGALACTIC TO HAWKFIELD!**__" Al calls._

**_…and a successful Championship defense…_**

_Ben covers Wolf, and Kenny Cashew, fully revived now, counts 1…_

_"**Say it with me: CHECK…**"_

_2…_

_"**…AND…**"_

_…3!_

_"**…MATE! RETENTIOOOOOOON!**" Cris hoorays as the bell sounds, the crowd booing beyond recognition in the Verizon® Arena!_

**_…who will Ben Tennyson select to challenge for the CCW Magnus Championship when CCW comes to Chicago on pay-per-view?_**

**_Plus…one-half of the CCW World Tag Team Champions in the Russian Giant Soda Popinski takes on both Enrique and Max of the Dragon Kids! Can the #1 Contenders topple the leviathan from Moscow or will this Force of Nature alone prove too much to handle?_**

**CCW Ozone 39_ – Live from Saint Louis! Starting at 8/7c only on ABC!_**

* * *

_[Boys and girls pretend to know me; they try so hard!_

_And I get what I want; my name is my credit card!_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

"That's next week, next Friday on _CCW Ozone 39 _live in Kansas City, Missouri's Kemper Arena, but right now we're back on _CCW Double X_, and the CCW Females Champion is set to compete in her second match of the night, and what an interesting match it is going to be," Al states.

The bell sounds as Gwen Tennyson walks down to the ring, holding her CCW Females Championship above her head with one hand as she reaches the squared circle. The camera catches sight of a sign that reads, "Alpha Scum".

"This match is an Elimination Tag Team Match!" Blader DJ says. "First, from Bellwood, Illinois, weighing 129 pounds, the CCW Females Champion, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson!"

"Gwen Tennyson wants to pick up her SECOND win of the night after already defeating Mystique Sonia—or as our Alpha Bitch quipped, 'Miss Weak Sonia', haha—via disqualification," Cris says. "That was caused by that petulant pinky Aelita getting herself involved in the match, blindsiding the Wrestling Goddess and, to Sonia, stealing the chance of victory from her. Now, as much as I dislike Aelita, I can at least side with her on why she's pissed as Sonia – if Mystique Sonia really believes that she was about to beat Gwen when Aelita intervened, she's a stupider babyface than I care to state. Gwen was winning it either way! But Gwen likely ain't a fan of how it went down either. Wins are wins, but to take a DQ over a WEAKLING? Gwen's looking to remedy that right here…"

_[She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_In the bustling sidewalk_

_Moving like a river so sad_

_So hey, where we going?_

_Tell me where we've gone_

_Was there love and fury_

_Energy and passion?]_

("Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays)

"…and the ultimate irony is, THIS is her partner…" Cris groans.

The lights turn a deep, dark pink color as Aelita runs onto the stage, fired up and ready to make the most out of teaming up with a Champion she's not even remotely fond of. Aelita looks at the fans, high-fiving them on the way to the ring before standing on the apron and climbing to the top rope, playing to the fans as a disinterested Gwen looks on. Aelita then dismounts the turnbuckle and walks into Gwen's personal space, right in her face to get her focused. Gwen, meanwhile, continues ignoring her by checking her nails. Gwen then turns her head and finally "notices" Aelita, feigning surprise and smirking. Aelita, however, doesn't find this as funny. Aelita keeps an eye on Gwendolyn as she climbs up another corner to pose.

"And her tag team partner," Blader DJ says, "residing in Paris, France, weighing 135 pounds, Aelita!"

"Now, look at this from AELITA'S point of view," Al speaks. "During that match between Gwen and Sonia, Gwen was, at one point, trying to pick up the steel steps to crush Sonia's leg between the stairs and the steel ring post a la last week's show, but Jenny Wakeman, who was at ringside, stepped in to prevent Gwen from doing so. Gwen remained in check, or so we thought, but then out of nowhere, Gwen threw the steps at AELITA, knocking her down and out instead! And that triggered Aelita, as soon as she got up, to retaliate."

"Yeah, what you're failing to mention, of course, is that Jenny was invited to watch the match by Gwen Ten herself and Aelita was NOT!" Cris shouts. "Aelita decided to show up here, to INTRUDE essentially is what it was, and Gwen Tennyson put her on her ass to let her know that's not how it works around here. When you're invited, you're here. When you're not invited, you're NOT here. And Aelita was in the wrong place to be, and Gwen made her pay."

"Aelita was out here to scout one of her two _Pandemonium_ opponents, Cris," Al explains. "Invitation from Gwen or not, Aelita had a reason, and in my book a legitimate reason, to be out here. And most people, I presume, can see what drove Aelita to run in for the disqualification, but Mystique Sonia isn't 'most people.' Mystique Sonia said she wanted to beat Gwen tonight, and to her, thanks to Aelita, that chance was missed. But right now, Sonia could get a second chance to finish what she started while Aelita gets to scout BOTH of her _Pandemonium_ opponents, one of them being her unlikely partner…and remember, it's ELIMINATION Tag, meaning a minimum of two and a max of three falls necessary for victory."

"The Females Champ and one of her contenders against the former Women's Tag Team Champions…" Cris says.

_[You take your power from the shock of an ending!_

_…_

_Just a figment of the negative space!_

_…_

_Manifestation of the things I'm resenting!_

_…_

_I spit it back and ask you, "How does it taste?!"_

_…_

_…Come on, come on, come on_

**_Give me everything you've GOT!_**_]_

("Give Me Everything You've Got" by Blue Stahli plays)

The crowd gives a loud pop for the former Tag Team Champions as Jenny Wakeman goes to one side of the stage, pointing to the fans and encouraging them to get even louder while Mystique Sonia stands on the other side of the stage…walking slower than Jenny and keeping her eyes on Gwen and Aelita rather than the fans. Jenny turns around and sees Sonia, asking her something in her ear…to which Sonia nods and pats Jenny on the back, prompting Wakeman to nod back and make her way down the ramp, giving high-fives to fans at her left while Sonia keeps her head straight and keeps moving forward, only focused on the match more than anything else.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 264 pounds, Mystique Sonia and 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman, Techno-Tongue!" Blader DJ announces.

"For the first time since losing the Tag Team Championship at _Nevermore_, Techno-Tongue teams up to take on the Females Champion and Jenny's fellow contender Aelita, and there's animosity from a number of angles—Jenny and Gwen, Aelita and Gwen, Sonia and Gwen, Sonia and Aelita, Jenny and Aelita…" Al says. "A combination of circumstances and manipulation as well playing a factor here—if you remember Gwen shoving Aelita into Jenny from behind, Jenny thinking it was a cheap shot and then dropping Aelita with the Gear Grinder in retaliation… There's a lot of conflict here, and that'll make this Elimination Tag Match a very intriguing affair."

"Speaking of conflicts, how are Jen and Sonia holding up, I wonder?" questions Cris. "I for one wonder that because earlier tonight, those two weren't exactly getting along too well, mostly because of Gwen telling THE TRUTH about Sonia and her weakness compared to her partner. You know those words are still swirling around Sonia's head as Jenny stands by and Gwen comes at her."

"Well, I have a greater assurance in Jenny and Sonia working together despite any form of tension there might be between them than Gwen and Aelita working with one another," Al says. "Although, with the Elimination Tag stipulation, Gwen and Aelita are both going to have to work through those differences because they can't abandon each other no matter how much they may want to do so."

Gwen and Aelita trade inaudible banter while Jenny does the same with Sonia. Jenny motions that she will start the match, showing concern for Sonia's leg…which earns a slight glare from Sonia before she eventually stands on the apron. Gwen looks at Jenny and prepares herself to start the match…

…

…before grabbing Aelita by the arm and pulling her to the center of the ring before going to the ring apron. Aelita, rolling her eyes, turns to Gwen, who shouts, "I already wrestled a match tonight, brat! So you start this one! And don't s**t the bed with it either!"

"That's perfectly fair!" Cris exclaims. "That is 100% fair, and if Aelita complains about it, she's flat-out wrong. Gwen's wrestled tonight once already, and Jenny's starting this if you don't notice, likely to let her partner Mystique Sonia take some time to heal her bum leg! It's LOGIC! You have a problem with LOGIC, Aelita? That's why Gwen's the Champ and you aren't!"

"Ugh… Well, speaking of Jenny, she's coming off of an appearance on Friday's FUSION program which unfortunately did not see her advancing to the next round for their FUSION Women's Championship Tournament—and the issues between Jenny and Sonia were prevalent there also," Al mentions. "Sonia was on commentary and she was the subject of much scrutiny that night, and Jenny certainly wasn't too happy with that OR with the loss. Tonight could be a chance to regain some momentum on her side—and remember, that FUSION Championship can only be held by individuals who have NEVER held a Women's Title. So, losing that tournament might be a blessing in disguise for Wakeman as she vies for Gwen's Females Championship of the World."

Gwen grabs the tag rope at the top turnbuckle in her corner while Aelita gets ready to compete, locking eyes…and then locking horns with Jenny in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up as the bell sounds. Jenny transitions into a Side Headlock and then brings Aelita down. Aelita puts Jenny in a Headscissors, forcing Jenny to let go of Aelita and then kip up to her feet. Aelita stands as well, putting Jenny in a Side Headlock and taking her down. Jenny then returns the favor in kind with a Headscissors of her own, causing Aelita to kip up. Jenny executes a Leg Sweep, dropping Aelita as she does for a Standing Moonsault…but Aelita rolls out of the way and tries a quick Schoolgirl Roll-Up, but Jenny kicks out before a count of 1. Aelita puts Jenny in a Wrist Lock and puts Jenny in a Hammerlock. Jenny winces…and tries a Back Elbow, but Aelita ducks it and transitions into a Hammerlock Scoop Slam. Aelita hits the ropes…and Jenny backward rolls to her feet, lets Aelita rebound off of the opposite ropes…and goes for a Dropkick, but Aelita stops short in her tracks, grabbing the top rope and halting her run. As Jenny back bumps, Aelita grabs Jenny's legs and goes for the Jackknife Pin.

"Aelita did say backstage, the sooner this ends, the better…" Al mentions.

The referee Scott van Buren counts 1…

2…

…2.3 Jenny bridges upward…and tries to twist around to turn the position into a Backslide for a pinning combination of her own. Aelita, however, stands her ground…walks into a corner, steps off of the turnbuckles, and flips over and lands onto her feet in front of Jenny. Aelita delivers three Knife Edge Chops to the chest. Aelita grabs Jenny's arm again and Irish Whips Jenny into the opposite corner. Jenny grabs the top rope and floats over an oncoming Aelita, and Aelita runs into the corner while Jenny runs back into the corner with a Knife Edge Chop of her own. Jenny twists Aelita arm and then steps back…before running up the corner and delivering a Springboard Arm Drag that sends Aelita down and across the ring. Aelita stands up…and Jenny gives Aelita a Spinning Heel Kick! Jenny then covers the Lyoko Princess: 1…

2…

…

…2.5 Gwen pulls Jenny off of the pin! Gwen then grabs Aelita and drags her out of the ring.

"Exchange by the two legal ladies, and Jenny brings Aelita down for her first near-fall of the—what the?" Al stutters.

With Aelita outside, Gwen starts yelling at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing in there?! STOP SUCKING ALREADY!"

"And Gwen taking exception to Aelita letting herself get pinned—Gwen had to save her from getting eliminated and that streak of not being pinned or submitted was close to being over if it wasn't for the Champion," Cris says.

"…This match seemed to be back and forth for the most part, and yet Gwen still finds this to be a reason to rant and rave," Al states, "and you can only imagine what Aelita must feel like having to team up and deal with this Ten-Year-Old Tyke."

"She should be THANKFUL that Gwen's here! Gwen can pick up Aelita's slack now!" Cris proclaims. "If Gwen hadn't been in one match earlier tonight, I bet she'd be in there showing Aelita how it's done!"

Aelita shoots a glare at the fuming Gwendolyn before reentering the ring, choosing to be the bigger girl about this at the moment. Gwen returns to the apron while Jenny, having watched all of this, gets set to restart wrestling now.

"Aelita didn't appear to be at all dominated or overcome for the moment, but Gwen still found that necessary—anyway, here we go again with the reset," Al moves on.

Aelita and Jenny lock up once again, and Jenny goes behind Aelita for a Rear Waist Lock before bringing Aelita down. Jenny hangs onto Aelita's midsection as Aelita scrambles to her feet…and Jenny Wakeman takes down Aelita again via the Waist Lock. Aelita stands up a third time and Jenny brings her down a third time…before Aelita stands once again. Jenny tries lifting Aelita up, but Aelita reverses into her own Rear Waist Lock and runs into the ropes for an O'Connor Roll. Jenny, though, hangs onto the top rope, and Aelita backward rolls away empty-handed. Aelita tries running at Jenny once again…but Jenny scores with a Back Elbow to the mush, sending Aelita aback. Jenny Springboards off of the second rope and into a Sunset Flip, pinning Aelita: 1…

2…

"Aaugh! There it is AGAIN, Aelita getting pinned!" Cris grumbles.

…

…2.6 Aelita kicks out.

"See? THIS is why I was so distraught when Zero Kazama our XM made this match! Gwen has to team up with HER? Gwen has to let HER drag her down? Why? Because Mystique Sonia's dragging Jenny down so they have to make it even?" Cris complains. "Oh, Jesus Christ…I mean Gwen Tennyson…"

Al pinches his forehead. "Jenny Wakeman evens up the near-fall count…"

Aelita stands up…and Jenny applies a Headscissors…and executes a Handstand Hurricanrana to the _Code Lyoko _character. Jenny gets up, hits the ropes behind Aelita and hits a Running Bulldog! Some fans begin to chant, "JENNY WAKEMAN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) JENNY WAKEMAN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Jenny grabs Aelita in a Front Facelock and backs into her corner…and she looks at Sonia questioningly…

…

…and, following a Mystique Sonia nod and verbal insistence, Jenny tags her in.

"And now, interesting—Jenny seemed apprehensive to tag Sonia in but she caved in the end, and now Mystique Sonia's in the ring," Al calls.

Jenny moves away from the ropes and scores with a Vertical Suplex…before Sonia picks Jenny up Back Suplex-style…and drops her across Aelita's neck with a Leg Drop! Jenny rolls out of the ring while Sonia covers Aelita: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.65 Aelita kicks out. Sonia sits Aelita up and then delivers three stiff Elbow Smashes to the back of the head before standing up…and executing a Neck Snap that puts Aelita onto her back. Sonia gingerly stands and picks Aelita up once again…before attempting a Scoop Slam, but Aelita lands onto her feet behind Sonia. Sonia turns around and Aelita hits a flurry of punches to the head before bouncing off of the ropes…into a Hip Toss by Mystique Sonia to counter! Sonia covers Aelita again…

…

…

…

…and scores her own second near-fall as Aelita kicks out. Sonia stands and stomps three times on the unbeaten and supine Aelita before hitting the ropes. Aelita ducks under…and then she leapfrogs over Sonia…and Sonia goes for a Clothesline, but Aelita ducks it, turns around…and Dropkicks the Heroine 108 in the injured knee!

"Sonia seemingly moving around okay, or forcing herself to—uh-oh! Maybe not quite right now!" Al gasps.

"Back to that leg—that's why Jenny didn't want to tag, and maybe she shouldn't have!" Cris says.

Gwen mutters audibly, "About time…" as Sonia tries to stand up as quickly as possible to hide the pain…but a second Dropkick to the knee by Aelita prevents that from happening. Sonia remains down, clutching her leg in agony while rolling to the corner for refuge. Aelita pursues her there with a Turnbuckle Slingshot Dropkick to the chest before pulling Sonia away by the leg and applying a Spinning Toe Hold. Sonia hollers in pain, trying to fight through it as much as she can…but Aelita drops down with a Knee Drop directly onto the leg, sandwiching the limb between her own two feet. Then Aelita transitions into a Kneebar. Aelita uses her upper body to roll her way out of the neutral corner and towards her own team corner, where Gwen stands by and gives an almost-mocking round of applause…which consists of entirely one clap.

"…Nice to see that Gwen's amused…" Al says dryly.

"Gwen's just glad Aelita's doing her job for once…" Cris scoffs.

Aelita hangs onto the Kneebar, working over Sonia's leg as the latter tries to reach for the nearby ropes to attain a break. Gwen, however, kicks Sonia's hands away from the apron, keeping her off of the bottom rope. Gwen then dismounts from the ring apron and grabs the bottom rope with her hands, pulling it slyly away from Sonia's reach, keeping her from getting her hands on it. The fans notice this and jeer in disapproval while Gwen just smirks. The referee scolds Gwen but Gwen simply snarls back at him, "Don't you dare tell your goddess what to do! That's MY ring you're standing in, prick!"

"GWEN TEN SUCKS! GWEN TEN SUCKS! GWEN TEN SUCKS!" chant all 13,090 fans in the PMAC.

Sonia tries to escape the Kneebar by using her free leg to kick Aelita in the face to break out of the submission maneuver. Aelita takes a number of these shots directly on the chin…but manages to hang onto Sonia's leg regardless. The Lyoko Princess tries to tighten the grip even more…but Sonia resumes with five additional kicks to the face. Aelita rolls onto her belly, transitioning the Kneebar and turning it into a Half Boston Crab, still hanging onto the right leg!

"Excellent transition work by Aelita—now that negates Sonia's ability to kick Aelita's face in to try and break the hold," Al notes.

"Tag teaming with a Wrestling Goddess just makes you up your game even more than otherwise," Cris remarks while Al rolls his eyes.

Sonia screams in pain from the maneuver, her leg in even more pain now than in the Kneebar hold. Referee Scott van Buren checks to see if Sonia wishes to submit…

…

…but Sonia refuses, hanging tough as Aelita keeps the hold in and keeps Sonia away from the ropes by pulling Sonia away from Gwen and the corner entirely. Aelita uses her full body weight to pull back on the submission, Sonia yelling at the top of her lungs in pain while Jenny looks on in extreme concern. "Cry, you weakling! Cry louder!" Gwen shouts from the apron.

Sonia tries her best to clam up, not giving Gwen the satisfaction of hearing her scream…but the pain is getting far too unbearable to do this. Sonia yells out in distress as Scott van Buren asks if she will submit a second time…

…

…

…to which Sonia shouts, "NOOOOO!" refusing once more to tap out. Aelita keeps the Half Boston Crab applied…while Jenny walks along the apron and tries to urge her partner to try going for another set of ropes, preferably ropes furthest away from Gwen Ten. Sonia turns her body slightly to change her crawling direction, aiming for a part of the ropes where Gwen is not directly standing. Sonia scratches her way to that part of the ring, digging her nails into the canvas and reaching for the bottom rope closer to the neutral corner than to Tennyson…

"Sonia looking for the ropes again to escape this excruciating Half Crab," Al says.

…and Gwen screams, "DON'T LET HER GET THERE, SCHAEFFER! DON'T LET HER GET THERE!"

"Gwen's screeching her head off for Aelita not to let Sonia make it—BUT SHE DOES!" Al exclaims as the crowd cheers for Sonia achieving the rope break! The referee counts 1…2…3 Aelita lets go of the submission, shaking her head.

Gwen, livid, enters the ring and confronts Aelita angrily. "GWENDAMN IT! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET TO THE DAMN ROPES?! CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! YOU'RE GIVING MY TEAM A BAD NAME RIGHT NOW!"

"And Gwen—Gwen's been screaming at Aelita all match and has yet to actually contribute anything as a legal participant herself!" Al notes. "Gwen Tennyson has spent NONE of this match as the legal woman!"

"But this is her team—she's the team captain, and—"

"Who said she was captain?!" Al exclaims in surprise.

"It's the FEMALES CHAMPION, Michaels! Who ELSE would be captain: Aelita?! Don't even make me LAUGH!" Cris shouts. "Gwen's name is being associated with her in this tag team match, and she's defending the standard of herself and the Belt she's holding in every match she's in, and her partners are indicative of that standard too for intents and purposes. THAT'S why Gwen is so angry! She's RIGHT!"

Gwen continues reading Aelita the riot act, shouting, "AND WHY'D YOU LET GO OF HER?! YOU HAD UNTIL FIVE AND YOU LET GO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Aelita yells back, "I'm REALLY getting sick of you right now!"

…

Meanwhile, while the two of them argue and shout, Mystique Sonia tries crawling to her corner to tag Jenny!

"And while Gwen and Aelita are having a squabble, Sonia's almost at her corner!" Al says.

"OH NONONO! SOMEONE STOP HER! SOMEONE STOP HEEERRRR!" Cris yelps.

Sonia is within an arm's reach of Jenny…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen Tennyson notices this, pushing Aelita away and grabbing Sonia by the injured leg to pull her back to the center of the ring. Gwen starts stomping on the leg to keep Sonia at bay from tagging out. The referee Scott van Buren looks at Gwen and, recognizing that she is not the legal participant in the match, proceeds to count 1…2…

3…

4…

…

…

…4.45 Aelita grabs Gwen and forcibly tosses her over the top rope and out of the ring!

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Cris hollers.

"Aelita sends Gwen outside the ring forcefully, and that was a very offensive way to do a favor for your partner!" Al says.

"A FAVOR?!" Cris repeats incredulously.

"Well, Gwen was the illegal girl for the team and, had she not exited the ring by a count of five from the referee, she'd have been DQ'ed," Al mentions. "Aelita kept Gwen in the match by taking her out of the ring, oddly enough."

"Gwen was just about to leave on her own accord—that's bull!" Cris disagrees.

"Didn't look like she was going to stop stomping to me, Cris…" Al states.

With Gwen out of the ring, Aelita turns around and grabs Sonia's injured leg, pulling her close to a neutral corner while climbing her way to the middle rope. Aelita momentarily plays to the crowd…and then measures Sonia…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Shooting Star Press from the middle rope directly to Sonia!

"Middle rope—WOW! A Shooting Star from the middle rope, and that's not easy to get the trajectory right on; Aelita got it PERFECTLY right on that occasion!" says Al.

Aelita hooks Sonia's ailing leg and goes for the pin: 1…

"And is that it for the Heroine 108?" Al inquires.

2…

"Remember – it's ELIMINATION TAG!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.777 Sonia manages to kick out!

"And Sonia kicks out to keep HER spot in this matchup alive," says Al.

"For now," Cris adds. "But for how much longer? Even a fluke like Aelita can pick up the pieces of what's left of Sonia, who's been in one match already against Gwen and had a ton taken out of her, especially out of that right leg!"

Aelita puts Sonia in a Double Chickenwing on the canvas, keeping the hold cinched in for ten seconds tightly before standing up with Sonia, pulling her off of the mat and to her feet also…

…

…and executing a Tiger Suplex, folding Sonia up onto her head and neck! As Sonia is bowled over in pain, crouched down on a single knee, Aelita hits the ropes…

…

…gets a blind tag from Gwen Tennyson…

…

…and nails a Scissors Kick to the back of the neck! Aelita shouts in the arena as she senses the end about to come for her adversary. She picks Sonia up to her feet…twists her arm and scissors it, thinking Aelita DDT…

…

…

…

…but Gwen enters the ring, grabs Sonia by the back of her head, pulls her away from Aelita's grip, and, with an Inverted Facelock, delivers an Osaka Street Cutter!

"Aelita DDT on the wa—hey, when the heck did Gwen tag in?" Al queries. "The Inverted Facelock lifted into a Stunner, and Aelita's wondering the same thing as I am!"

"I think as Aelita was hitting the ropes for that Scissors Kick, Gwen got a hand on Aelita to make herself legal! NOW we get to see wrestling at its finest! NOW we get to see Gwen Tennyson show the WORLD, AGAIN, why she's the goddess of the sport," Cris declares. "And it's for the second time this evening! Ha! Lucky me! Lucky everyone!"

"I think we define 'lucky' a bit differently outside of your school of thought," Al comments.

Gwen motions for Aelita to shoo, and Aelita, hands on her hips and scowl on her face, reluctantly obliges as the referee sends her to her corner. Gwen, meanwhile, takes Sonia's leg and ties it up in the bottom rope with a Rope-Aided Leg Lock, pulling back on the limb and applying maximum pressure for close to seven seconds…before standing up and executing a Rope-Aided Hip Drop directly onto the leg. Gwen pulls Sonia away, picks her up…and then Body Slams her directly against the ring ropes! Sonia bounces off and rolls onto her back in pain, and Gwen makes her way to the ring apron, sneering at the downed Mystique Sonia…and then looking at Jenny Wakeman and blowing a kiss before smacking her rear, the message to the Teenage Robot clear…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen executes a Slingshot Stomp to the face!

"Gwen telling Jenny to kiss her ass—Sonia's kissing Gwen's FOOT right there!" Al winces.

"VICIOUS!" Cris chuckles. "Love that stomp! Cover!"

…

Gwen actually does not go for the cover, and instead picks Sonia up…and hits a Short-Arm Drop Toe Hold Facebuster! Gwen, keeping Sonia's bad leg in-between her own feet, transitions into a Hangman's Clutch, applying a Cravate to Sonia's head and neck. Sonia yelps in pain again while Jenny tries to will her partner to hang in there, offering up her own support from the apron.

"I thought Gwen was going to pin Sonia there, but I think she wants to hear Sonia cry some more," Cris smirks. "I think she wants Sonia to, right here and now, ADMIT that she's weak by tapping out here. And this Hangman's Clutch is a heck of a way to do it!"

"Sonia refusing to yield, but that leg is bent at not the best angle right now and the Cravate isn't helping matters," Al says.

"It'll be a lot harder to get to the ropes with this hold, considering who's applying it," Cris remarks.

Sonia tries to get Gwen's hands off of her chin and neck, dropping her own head down to alleviate the pressure as best as she can, but Gwen retaliates by raking Sonia's eyes! Gwen then goes back to the right leg and pulling back on it, grapevining it even further before reapplying the Cravate. Sonia continues screaming, and the referee once more asks Sonia if she wants to give up…

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia says no once again! Sonia tries to crawl on her hands and belly to reach the rope in front of her…

…

…but Gwen rakes her eyes a second time to stop it from happening, reveling in the misery and the fans' boos and hisses. Gwen stands up, releasing her Hangman's Clutch…and zeroing in on the right leg of Mystique Sonia. Gwen grabs the leg in her hands…

…

…

…positions her feet…

…

…

…

…and then Curb Stomps the right knee directly against the mat!

"Ohhhh! Now THAT is offense! Curb Stomp to the KNEE!" Cris says. "Sonia—she may not even LIMP out of here. She may have to CRAWL out of here instead, or get CARRIED out of here!"

"This must be difficult for Jenny to watch… If she could just save Sonia and tag in and turn this around, she would," Al says.

"So let me get this straight: you're telling me that she WANTS to tag in to get Sonia out of this match?" Cris asks to confirm with his broadcast partner.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Al nods.

"Oh, well, that's a problem because Gwen Ten's in the ring. And you know what happens to your wants when Gwen's in the ring," Cris says.

Gwen watches Sonia try to get up, taunting her as she is on one knee…

…

…

…and then, when she gets to both feet, Gwen uses her boot to casually nudge Sonia's backside and send her face-first into the middle turnbuckle. Gwen splays her arms again, soaking in the hatred of the audience before turning Sonia around and placing her onto the top rope. Gwen licks her hand…and gives Sonia an Alpha Bitch Slap as she sits on the top turnbuckle. Gwen, with a smile, climbs to the top. The CCW Females Champion hooks Sonia's head and motions for a Superplex, mouthing, "It's all ove—"

Sonia cuts her off with punches to the ribs. Then Sonia frees herself from Gwen's grip and hits a European Uppercut followed by a big Forearm Smash…that sends Gwen off of the top rope and to the canvas! Gwen proceeds to rise again to her feet, the Heroine 108 recovering slowly herself…

…

…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia leaps from the top rope and executes a desperation Diving Cross Body Block!

"That's where their Singles Match left off—Sonia on the top rope, and Sonia lands the Cross Body!" Al calls.

"This is not good!" Cris cries. "If Sonia makes the tag, the ENTIRE complexion of this Tag Team Match is going to change, from pace to possibly momentum. Gwen's gotta come to and come to fast!"

The crowd, seeing Sonia's chance, proceeds to louden and yell out "**XJ9! XJ9! XJ9!**" calling for the Teenage Robot to get back in the contest. Sonia makes her journey across the ring, past Gwen, to get to her corner while Gwen is trying to regain her own strength. The former Women's Tag Team Champion gets halfway there…

…then 75% of the way…

…then 80%…85%…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen gets a hold of Sonia's calf, stopping her trek in its tracks! Sonia starts to stand up on one leg, trying to lunge towards the corner enough for her hand to touch Jenny's…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen pulls Sonia backward and into a Rear Waist Lock. Gwen attempts for a German Suplex…

…

…

…but Sonia executes a Standing Switch and then runs into the corner with an O'Connor Roll that holds Gwen down for the pin: 1…

"Whoa—hang on! O'Connor Roll!" Al shouts.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Gwen kicks out…

…but the kick-out sends Sonia off of Gwen and into her corner to reach Jenny, who makes the tag!

"And it's only a near-fall—BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS, HERE COMES JENNY!" Al exclaims as the crowd pops!

Jenny vaults into the ring and decks Gwen immediately with a Flying Forearm Smash! Then she hits the ropes and hits a Polish Hammer, followed by a Blue Thunder Bomb from behind!

"WOW! Jenny Wakeman's a house of fire!" Al yells.

"And that's what I was afraid of!" Cris says.

Jenny hits the ropes as the fans chant "**JENNY! JENNY! JENNY!**" as the Tremorton native scores with a Flipping Senton! Gwen, clutching her stomach, manages to stand back up with Jenny measuring her…and Jenny puts Gwen in a Wrist Lock before pulling Gwen in and delivering a Standing Side Slam!

"BOOK OF EZEKIEL!" Al references. "Or a Ro-Bottom, even better!"

Jenny covers Gwen: 1…

"Is this it?"

2…

"Will we see our first elimination?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.87875 Gwen kicks out for a near-fall!

"Not right there!" Al answers his own question. "Gwen remains alive!"

Jenny picks Gwen up and hits her with a big Knife Edge Chop that backs her up. Jenny then hits the ropes as Gwen is on the other side…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen Backdrops Jennifer to the apron. Gwen instinctively attempts a Back Elbow, but Jenny parries it and puts Gwen down with a Sit-Down Neckbreaker on the apron across the top rope!

"Hotshot Neckbreaker variation!" Al calls.

After hanging Gwen up, Jenny waits on the apron…and Springboards off of the top rope with Gwen's back turned…

"Heeeeere comes WAKEMAN!" Al telegraphs.

…

…

…

…and Jenny Springboard Dropkicks Gwen in the spine, sending her directly onto the middle rope—and the fans know what that means!

"And that Dropkick just put Tennyson in PERFECT position!" Al says.

"Unless you're Gwen, in which case this is ANYTHING but perfect!" Cris cries.

Jenny, with one high jump, gets ready to roll…and she hits the ropes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"XJ9 on the way—nooooo…" Al says as Gwen escapes through the ropes just before Jenny can reach the other end, the Wrestling Goddess taking that moment to take a breather.

"Gwen saw what was coming and wanted NO PART of it," says Cris.

"And the crowd denied what they wanted to see, which was Tennyson getting her face smashed with the XJ9…" Al says.

The fans boo as Gwen catches her breath and sighs in relief, ignoring the fans jeers at her at this moment in time. The Females Champion starts to turn around…

…while Jenny runs the ropes…

"They didn't get the XJ9, but they may get something else!" Al hollers.

"Gwen, look out!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny flies over the top rope with a Springboard 450 Plancha onto Gwen Ten!

"SOARING…AAAAAAAAAAAND SCORING!" Al exclaims. "THE 450 SPRINGBOARD HITS ITS TARGET!"

Jenny stands up and yells at the top of her lungs, raising two fingers and both arms over her head as the fans bathe her in support. The CCW Females Champion struggles to get back up…and Jenny helps her along with a Wrist Lock, Irish Whipping Gwen into the barricade…where she eats a Clothesline from the Teenage Robot. Jenny then Irish Whips Gwen into the apron…and gives her a second Clothesline. Jenny Head Slams Gwen into the apron before pushing her back inside the ring and standing on the apron again. Jenny waits for Gwen to stand and turn around, the _MLaaTR _protagonist all fired up. Sonia, clutching her knee, cheers Jenny on…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny goes for a Springboard Cross Body…

…

…

…but Gwen ducks out of the way, causing Jenny to crash and burn!

"Springboard Cross Body—MISSED IT!" Al exclaims.

"Gwen saw THAT ONE coming!" Cris says. "Jenny went to the well just once too often, and that's all the Alpha Bitch requires to execute and take this into HER side of the court!"

Jenny writhes from the errant Cross Body…and she pulls herself together to her feet…

…

…

…

…but Gwen is right there to meet her with a Discus Clothesline! Jenny falls hard, and Gwen continues to stay on the offensive, grabbing Jenny by the robotic pigtails, setting her upside down…

…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Piledriver!

"PILEDRIVER! ERIC YOUNG, HAVE A LOOK! THAT IS HOW IT IS DONE! THE WRESTLING GODDESS ABOUT TO TAKE HER TEAM HALFWAY TO VICTORY!" Cris excitedly says.

Gwen pins Jenny Wakeman, and Scott van Buren counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Jenny gets her shoulder up to Gwen's shock and anger!

"…MA—WHAT?! WHAT?! COME ON; THAT IS AN EGREGIOUSLY SLOW COUNT—GWEN SHOULD IMMOLATE HIM TOO FOR THAT!" Cris shouts.

"Oh, don't even start!" Al scolds. "Near-fall only as Jenny DOES get the shoulder up before three!"

Gwen sees Sonia starting to stand up on the ring apron, her leg still giving her problems…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch scores with a Big Boot that knocks Sonia down and to the floor! The fans boo loudly for this shot out of nowhere, but Gwen maintains her glowering look, still upset over the near-fall of earlier. Gwen sees Jenny start to stand up, hunched over…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen charges…thinking Fame-Asser…but Jenny hangs onto Gwen's leg and hooks the other one, blocking the Leg Drop Bulldog…

…

…

…

…and, instead, reversing it into a Jenny-Oop!

"OH! REVERSAL! AMAZING REVERSAL BY WAKEMAN!" Al shouts. "THE LEG DROP BULLDOG OF GWEN TURNED INTO THE JENNY-OOP INSTEAD!"

"HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!" Cris asks, hands on his head.

Jenny turns Gwen over and goes for the pin: 1…

"WILL IT BE ENOUGH…"

2…

"…TO SEND THE FIRST AND ONLY FEMALES CHAMP…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out before 3!

"…TO THE SHOWERS—NOT QUITE!" Al calls as the fans groan in dismay. "NOT QUITE, BUT VERY, VERY CLOSE!"

"TOO CLOSE!" Cris adds in his own distress and worry.

Jenny picks Gwen up by the head…and holds her in a Three-Quarter Facelock.

"And I think Jenny may be looking for the Gear Grinder, her Shiranui maneuver…" Al states.

…

…

…

…

…

But before Jenny can deliver it, Gwen elbows her in the back of the head to free herself from the hold. Gwen then hits a Mat Slam Backbreaker across her own knee, followed by placing Jenny in an Inverted Facelock. Gwen pulls Jenny close to a corner…and drops down with an Inverted DDT! Gwen stands up and leans in the ropes, starting to breathe a little heavier…

"I think that this second match—the fact that this is her second match is starting to wear on Gwen right now," Cris says. "But she's sticking it out, like the Champion she is, like the best female wrestler on the planet! You don't see many Champions handling a second match in the same night as well as Gwendolyn!"

"This is Mystique Sonia's second match also," Al notes.

"I said CHAMPIONS," Cris deadpans.

Gwen, at the corner, proceeds to ascend to the top rope, facing the crowd as she gets to the top turnbuckle. The Alpha Bitch spreads her arms and screams, "IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST…THE ONLY…AND THE ALPHA BITCH!"

Then, Gwen attempts a Moonsault…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny lifts up her knees, causing Gwen to crash directly onto a set of metal patellae!

"OH NO—THE KNEES!" Cris wails.

"JENNY LIFTED HER KNEES!" calls Al. "The Moonsault of Gwen Tennyson coming up empty!"

Jenny stands back up with Gwen holding her stomach in agony…

…

…

…

…and Wakeman drills Gwen with an Emerald Flowsion!

"AND EMERALD FLOWSION! MISAWA'S TICKLED PINK!" Al exclaims.

Jenny pins Gwen: 1…

2…

"Jenny with the pin—Gwen could be eliminated…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.909 Gwen kicks out!

"GWEN'S GO—NO, GWEN ISN'T GONE YET! NOT YET!" Al shouts.

"HAHA! RESILIENCE OF THE WRESTLING GODDESS! IT'S A TRADEMARK!" Cris exclaims.

Jenny is in disbelief from the near-fall, but she doesn't argue with referee Scott van Buren at the moment. Instead, Jenny Wakeman grabs Gwen by the arm and attempts an Irish Whip…

…

…but Gwen counters, twists the arm, and pokes Jenny in the eyes! Gwen backs up in partial exhaustion…

…

…right into a tag by Aelita!

"Gwen with the poke to the eyes—hey, Aelita just tagged HERSELF in!" Al says.

"She did?! NOW?! Who and what gave her the right?!" Cris angrily asks.

Jenny, trying to regain her vision from the Eye Poke…walks into an Aelitacanrana off the top by a diving Aelita! The crowd now begins to chant "LET'S GO JENNY! / AELITA! LET'S GO JENNY! / AELITA!" while Gwen is in the corner still collecting herself, the tag possibly not quite registering to her yet. Aelita, meanwhile, takes Jenny up for a Powerslam…

…

…

…but Jenny elbows Aelita in the face and turns it into an Inverted Facelock. Aelita, though, drops down and counters that with a Snapmare, putting Jenny onto her posterior before Soccer Kicking her in the spine, then Karate Chopping the top of her head, and hitting the ropes…into a Big Boot directly to the jaw! Aelita pulls Jenny up after this series of strikes…

…

…

…

…and nails a Brainbuster!

"It seemed that Jenny had the number of Tennyson at the moment prior, but now it's Aelita with Jenny's number!" Al says.

"Pin off the Brainbuster…" Cris calls as Aelita pins Jenny: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Mystique Sonia manages to come in to break it up!

"…ma—broken up by Miss Weak Sonia!" Cris calls, snickering at the end of his line.

"MYSTIQUE Sonia, Collinsworth…" Al grumbles.

"No, I think I was right the first time," Cris laughs.

Sonia trades punches with Aelita after the broken-up pin attempt, the crowd sounds split between both teams at the moment. Suddenly, Sonia ducks one of Aelita's punches and kicks Aelita in the gut…

…

…

…

…

…before turning around to hit the ropes, and running straight into a Superkick by Gwen Tennyson!

"Sonia firing at Aeli—WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Al exclaims as the collective crowd gasps from the strike.

"SONIA LOOKS LIKE SHE JUST GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING, AND I DON'T MEAN FARRON!" Cris says, plugging his fellow Rookie Revolutionary's name.

Sonia turns around, completely out of it…

…

…

…

…and Aelita hits the Return to the Past!

"And now she's hit with a Return to the Past!" Al adds as Sonia rolls to the ring apron in pain.

Aelita proceeds to walk to the convalescing Jenny…

…but Gwen turns Aelita around and shouts at her. "WHEN DID I TELL YOU TO TAG YOURSELF IN, LESSER BITCH?! HUH?! DID I TELL YOU YOU COULD DO THAT?!"

"And now Gwen's found reason number 497 to complain during this match: the tag from Aelita that actually turned the tide!" Al says, getting as exasperated as Aelita. "What now: is she going to complain about the temperature in the building? Lights too dim? Is the canvas too white?"

"Al, if you keep this heresy up, Gwen might stab you," Cris says. "And I'm not even saying that because I'm a Gwenist—I'm dead serious; she might stab you."

"Oh, wonderful…" Al rolls his eyes.

Aelita listens to all of Gwen's banter, which goes on and on…

…and Aelita eventually says, "I'm sorry…" putting her hands up defensively. Then she says to her partner, "You want back in?"

Gwen scoffs and says, "What do YOU think?!"

"Go back to the apron and I'll tag you back in," Aelita suggests.

Gwen, satisfied by this, grumbles, "Good…" as she makes her way back to the ring apron. Aelita waits for Gwen to reach her corner so they can make the tag official.

"And Gwen's so pissed she's telling Aelita to tag her back in, and Aelita—I think she's just sick of listening to Gwen mouth off to her," Al says.

"But Gwen's getting what she wants…" Cris chuckles. "Like a true goddess!"

Gwen makes it to the apron, taking her time to get there…and then she extends her hand out for Aelita to tag her back in. Aelita says, "Ready?"

"TAG ME…" Gwen speaks.

…

…

…

Aelita SLAPS Gwen right across the face!

"OHHHHHHHH!" Al shrieks. "OH MY! WELL, DID GWEN EVER GET TAGGED OR WHAT?!"

"AAAAAAHHHH! YOU REBEL! YOU LITTLE WENCH! THE NERVE OF YOU! THE NERVE!" Cris protests as the crowd pops insanely for the slap from Aelita!

Gwen holds her cheek in utter shock, not even moving any other part of her body—simply holding her now-reddened cheek and skin. Aelita then says, "THERE'S your tag…"

…

…

…

…before Jenny Dropkicks Aelita from behind, sending her careening into Gwen—this time accidentally—knocking Gwen off of the apron! Aelita rebounds…and Jenny executes an Inverted Frankensteiner, dropping Aelita onto her head!

"Aelita finally standing up to Gwen and her abuse, but Jenny's taking advantage of that momentary lapse to take CONTROL!" Al exclaims.

Aelita slowly returns to her feet, dizzied from the Inverted Hurricanrana…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny then delivers a Frankensteiner from the front of the Lyoko Princess, sending her directly onto the middle rope!

"Rana from the back, Rana from the front, and Aelita's on the ropes!" Al calls.

"And I hope Jenny hits this…" Cris says.

Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she delivers the XJ9!

"XJ9 TO AELITA! THIS TIME, THE XJ9'S ON THE MONEY!" Al calls.

"That streak of Aelita could be seeing its end!" Cris says.

Aelita is sent backward by the XJ9, and Jenny remains on the apron. Aelita is on a knee, and Jenny waits for her to reach her feet. Jenny motions for the end as Aelita finally gets to a vertical base. Jenny Springboards…thinking Springboard Senton…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…Aelita manages to execute a Matrix Dodge, and Jenny lands onto her feet, the Springboard Senton just BARELY missing!

"AND JENNY—HOLY…! AELITA BENDING OVER BACKWARDS, AND I DON'T THINK JENNY TOUCHED HER!" Al shouts in disbelief.

"THAT IS RIDICULOUS AS ALL HELL!" Cris screams.

Jenny turns around, in complete incredulity from the dodged maneuver…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita grabs Jenny and hits a Jawbreaker! Then, Aelita hooks Jenny by the head and executes the Eye of XANA! Aelita turns Jenny over onto her back and points to the top rope!

"SOMEHOW AELITA PULLED OFF THE DODGE OF ALL DODGES, AND THE ANGEL OF LYOKO IS LOOKING TO SPREAD HER WINGS!" Al exclaims.

Aelita starts to climb to the top rope, Jenny down and in perfect position for Aelita's Aelitasault…

…

…

…and Aelita reaches the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen Tennyson pushes Aelita off of the turnbuckle, causing her to drop neck-first onto the top rope!

"Aelitasault on the way! Aelitasault—GWEN! DAMN IT! GWEN TEN INTERRUPTING AND SHE JUST PUSHED AELITA OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!" Al shouts.

"THAT'S CALLED PAYBACK FOR BITING THE HAND THAT FED YOU! GWEN DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ELIMINATION RULES! NOT ANYMORE NOW! SHE'LL JUST ELIMINATE AELITA HERSELF!" Cris calls.

The crowd boos heavily as Gwen rolls inside the ring and starts punching away at the downed Aelita in a Full Mount, out for blood as she continues hitting Aelita as she is down. Then, Gwen stomps on her and then spits at her while she is down, and then she stomps even more. The Alpha Bitch picks Aelita up and hits a European Uppercut, sending Aelita into a neutral corner for more punishment at the Females Champion takes out even more aggression on her partner, choking her with both hands—the referee failing to separate her from her partner after Gwen snarls at the official rabidly…

…

…and Gwen Ten executes a Hair-Pull Biel Throw, sending Aelita across the ring before hitting her with more mounted punches!

"It's official: Gwen Tennyson and Aelita have officially IMPLODED!" Al says.

"And if Gwen keeps this up, Aelita's body's going to be EXPLODING with blood!" Cris says almost gleefully. "The CCW Females Champion is showing what happens when you don't do things HER way! Jon learned it, Gordon learned it, and now AELITA'S figuring it out!"

Gwen hooks both of Aelita's arms, setting her up for her patented Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver, the Hocus Pocus. The crowd continues booing immensely as Gwen has Aelita's arms hooked…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny hits an Enzuigiri to the back of Gwen's head!

"OH! GWEN WAS ABOUT TO HOCUS POCUS HER PARTNER, BUT HER OPPONENT JUST REMINDED HER OF THAT MATCH SHE'S IN!" Al shouts.

Gwen lets go of Aelita…and falls forward…directly onto the middle rope herself.

"And uh-oh—remember! When Aelita slapped Gwen earlier, that counted as a tag! It's GWEN who is the legal participant!" Al reminds everyone.

"Oh no, oh no, oh NO!" Cris cries.

Jenny hits the ropes once again, Gwen in her sights…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch is nailed with an XJ9!

"XJ9 ON GWENDOLYN!" Al calls.

The crowd cheers louder than ever as Gwen is left on her back in the ring with Jenny on the apron. Jenny Wakeman sees this as the perfect moment to get the elimination…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny delivers a Springboard Frog Splash!

"SPRINGBOARD FROG SPLASH!" Al exclaims.

"OH NO, THIS ISN'T EVEN FAIR!" Cris complains.

"JENNY'S GOING TO PIN THE FEMALES CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!" Al shouts.

Jenny goes to cover Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…but then…she pauses…and stops.

"…Hold on… Jenny's not covering… What's this? Jenny should just go for the pin right now!" Al says.

"I don't know what the hell this is…" Cris throws his hands up.

Jenny stands up over Gwen…

…

…

…

…and she looks at Mystique Sonia on the apron. Sonia looks up, holding her right leg in one hand and the ropes in the other. Jenny asks, "Are you okay?"

Sonia slowly nods…and Jenny looks at the motionless Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny tags Mystique Sonia in!

"Wait… Jenny just tagged in Sonia!" Al says. "Jenny could get the pin here, but instead she's putting Sonia in…and I think Mystique Sonia's initial surprise is starting to transform into understanding! Jenny wants SONIA to beat Gwen! That's what Sonia said she'd do all night! The first time she couldn't do it thanks to Aelita, but now could be that chance!"

"Jenny's handing Gwen to her on a silver platter—are you kidding me? This is outright disrespectful!" Cris says. "YOU'RE the one getting a Title Match, not Miss Weak!"

Mystique Sonia, eyes as wide as saucers, starts to climb to the top rope, her leg aching her all the way up there but her spirit carrying her, the prospect of pinning the CCW Females Champion too much to hold her down.

"That leg is still giving her problems, but they aren't enough to stop her from getting to the top!" Al says.

…

After ten seconds, Mystique Sonia finally reaches the top rope…

…

…jumps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and nails the Yaksha Stomp onto Gwen!

"YAKSHA STOMP! IT HITS! RIGHT TO THE BLACK HEART OF TENNYSON!" Al calls.

Sonia holds both of her calves in agony, rolling around the ring in pain and punching at the canvas…but managing to roll her way onto Gwen's supine body for a pin: 1…

"And Sonia manages to get on top of Gwen!"

2…

"Two!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"**GOT HER!**" Al yells as the crowd goes ballistic for the decision, the referee confirming it with the timekeeper!

"Gwen Tennyson has been eliminated!" Blader DJ announces, though he can barely be heard over the happier-than-ever Louisianan crowd!

"THIS IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER TRAVESTY! MYSTIQUE SONIA JUST PINNED GWEN?! REALLY?! JENNY DID ALL OF THE WORK! ALL SONIA DID WAS ONE STOMP! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT'S OFFICIAL! WHERE'S THE FLAG?! WHERE'S THE GWENDAMN FLAG ON THE GWENDAMN PLAY?!" Cris goes ballistic.

"NO FLAGS! THAT WAS A PIN, THAT WAS A THREE, AND GWEN TENNYSON IS NOW THE FIRST ELIMINATION IN OUR MAIN EVENT ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH!" Al declares.

Mystique Sonia, on a knee celebrating, takes the time to look down at Gwen and exclaim, "STILL THINK I'M WEAK, TENNYSON?! YOU STILL THINK SO?!"

"And Sonia taking EVERY MOMENT she can to savor this—rubbing it in Gwen's face, and as unsportsmanlike as it is, I'm not even angry over it!" Al says.

"I AM!" Cris yells. "THIS IS…ugh… SO MANY expletives for it…"

Mystique Sonia continues reveling in her pinfall on Gwen…Jenny Wakeman applauding her partner from the apron, almost as happy as her…

…

…

…

…

…

…but, with Sonia hunched over, Aelita gets back up to her feet, steps up off of Sonia's back, and nails Poetry in Motion to send Jenny off of the apron and to the arena floor!

"WHOA! And like I said, this match is still happening!" Al says. "It's Aelita versus Techno-Tongue, and Aelita just knocked Jenny off the apron!"

"Celebration time is over, THANKFULLY!" Cris retches.

Sonia tries to stand up in full posture…

…

…

…but Aelita hooks both of Sonia's arms, Back-to-Back Double Underhook-style…

…

…and flips and holds Sonia upside-down.

"And Aelita—what the…? Is she going to…?!" Al blinks twice.

"No… NONONONO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! FOR THE LOVE OF GWEN, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS! THAT IS HER HOCUS POCU—huh?" Cris stops ranting…

…

…

…as he realizes that Aelita isn't going for the Piledriver from that position. Instead, Aelita takes Sonia's legs…and applies an Over-the-Shoulder Cloverleaf while grabbing one of Sonia's arms in a Single Chickenwing before dropping to a knee, stretching Sonia out but especially placing an emphasis on the legs!

"What in the world…?!" Cris scratches his head. "I'm not sure WHAT this is!"

"But I am! This is actually a new maneuver Aelita's been polishing lately, and she calls it the Lyoko Lock!" Al says.

"The Lyoko Lock?!" Cris repeats. "Well, if THAT'S what it is, I hate it already! But as much as I hate it, Sonia's in trouble because I don't think she'll find any way out of it! With the shape her leg is in alone, she could be DONE!"

Aelita screams at the top of her lungs…and Sonia screams at the top of hers, the former in passion and the latter in great pain. The Heroine 108's free hand is trapped underneath Aelita's left leg…

…

…and referee Scott van Buren has a look…

"Referee having a look—Jenny can't save her right now; she's down and out of it outside the ring!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia has no choice but to verbally submit!

"And I think Sonia just told the referee she's capitulating—yes, she is! Yes, she is, and I can't blame her after that hold! Good God!" Al reacts as the referee confirms with the timekeeper.

"Good GWEN…" Cris "corrects".

"Mystique Sonia has been eliminated!" Blader DJ says.

"The Lyoko Lock claims ITS first victim upon its first use in CCW," says Al. "And Sonia, after the fight she put up in both this and her earlier match—she was on top of her game, and she pinned the Females Champion, but she didn't stand a chance in that submission hold when it came down to it. There was just NO WAY…"

"I have to agree—now it's one-on-one!" Cris says.

Referee Scott van Buren checks on Sonia who rolls to the ropes in agony, heavily clutching her right leg. Sonia tries to hold back tears in the pain she's in, and Scott van Buren signals for medical attendants to head down to the ring and tend to the Heroine 108. Aelita, having evened the sides, looks to where Jenny is laid outside of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen Tennyson, with the ref's back turned, kicks Aelita with a Low Blow!

"And the ref checking on Sonia's condition—HEY! GWEN TENNYSON IN THE RING! SHE'S ALREADY BEEN ELIMINATED!" Al exclaims.

"YEAH, AND IT'S ALL AELITA'S FAULT! The whole screw-up starts with HER! Aelita should be gone with Gwen surviving her team!" Cris asserts.

The fans boos only fuel the Alpha Bitch…as she puts Aelita in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…and drops her with an Alakazam!

"ALAKAZAM ON AELITA!" Cris calls.

"NO!" Al says with distaste. "GWEN'S ALREADY GONE, BUT RATHER THAN HEADING TO THE BACK, OF COURSE SHE HAS TO STICK AROUND! AND FOR EVERYONE SICK AND TIRED OF THIS, I'M WITH YOU, DAMN IT!"

Gwen, a pissed-off look on her face—and a red spot on her tights—rolls out of the ring and swipes her Championship Belt away from the timekeepers' desk. Gwen then sees Jenny starting to get up outside of the ring. The Wrestling Goddess measures the Teenage Robot, holding her Belt and getting ready to swing at her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny ducks it! Gwen turns around upon missing…

…

…

…and Jenny grabs and plants her on the floor with a Gear Grinder!

"AMBUSH AVOIDED—GEAR GRINDER ON THE FLOOR! THE BACK OF GWEN'S HEAD PLANTED INTO THE GROUND!" Al exclaims. "AND SOME OF THE HOT AIR FROM HER HEAD MIGHT HAVE JUST GOTTEN EXPELLED!"

"GWEN MIGHT'VE GOTTEN A BRAIN ANEURYSM!" Cris worries.

"And WHY am I not so concerned about that?" Al asks rhetorically.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON!" Cris answers this rhetorical question.

"…I'M a horrible per—no freaking comment!" Al waves it off.

Jenny then rolls inside the ring…where Aelita is still motionless from the Alakazam from Tennyson…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny walks over to a still-ailing Mystique Sonia, who is now receiving medical treatment from EMTs. Jenny checks on her partner, who insists that she is fine…though her visible cringing would suggest otherwise.

"And Aelita's down—Jenny could just pin HER right now AND end her streak no less! But no—SHE'S too concerned about her tag team partner!" says Cris.

"That Lyoko Lock did a number on her leg, and Jenny's putting the match second and her partner's condition first right now," Al says.

Sonia tells Jenny not to worry…that she DOESN'T need any help right now…

…

…but Jenny audibly tells the EMTs to, "Make sure she's alright…"

Sonia, frowning, tries to shout to Jenny, "I TOLD YOU I don't ne…" but before she can finish, Jenny turns back around to face Aelita, finally returning her attention to the match…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita ensnares Jenny in a Small Package!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA—SMALL PACKAGE!" Al stutters.

The referee Scott van Buren, also returning his mind to the action, counts 1…

"DON'T TELL ME…"

2…

"DON'T TELL ME!" Cris echoes himself.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Jenny manages to kick out!

"SO CLOSE!" Al bellows.

Jenny stands up, along with Aelita…

…

…

…and Jenny attempts a Savate Kick, but Aelita catches her leg…

…

…

…

…and scores with a Dragon Screw! Jenny, clutching her own right knee now, fights back to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita puts Jenny Wakeman in the Lyoko Lock!

"Wait a minute—LYOKO LOCK ON JENNY! LYOKO LOCK ON JENNY!" Al calls. "THE SAME MOVE THAT SUBMITTED MYSTIQUE SONIA!"

"JENNY SHOULD HAVE GONE FOR THE PIN BEFORE—THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" Cris exclaims.

Aelita tightens the Lyoko Lock, keeping the Cloverleaf and the Chickenwing cinched in on the Teenage Robot, who tries her hardest to squirm away and counter…but Aelita does not let go! Aelita holds onto the submission maneuver and Jenny can do nothing but wail, unable to free either of her arms or move her legs on her own power. Jenny shakes her head, refusing to succumb to the hold herself, but Aelita is not letting up!

"Jenny trying to hang on!" Al shouts.

Aelita hangs on herself—hanging onto the hold…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny shakes her head again!

"STILL NOT SUBMITTING!" Cris yells. "She's certainly lasting a lot longer in this than Miss Weak Sonia, but she's got to find a way out of this and simply staying in the hold shaking her head is not that way out!"

"How DO YOU get out of this?!" Al inquires.

"HELL IF I KNOW! IF GWEN WAS BEING PUT IN THIS HOLD, SHE'D KNOW!" Cris asserts.

Aelita tugs on both ends of Jenny Wakeman even further, adding a scream of fury to the maneuver, seemingly trying to break Jenny in two! Referee Scott van Buren checks on Jenny once again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, after a lengthy struggle, Jenny has no choice but to yell out her own capitulation, giving up and prompting Scott van Buren to call for the bell!

"Jenny still hanging on—BUT COULDN'T DO IT ANY LONGER! JENNY SUBMITS! AELITA WINS!" Al says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match and sole survivor for her team, Aelita!" Blader DJ announces to a round of rowdy applause from the match.

"HEY! HEY, IT'S 'AELITA AND GWEN TENNYSON'! THOSE are your winners, not just AELITA!" Cris protests.

"Aelita is the last Female standing on this evening, both of her eliminations earned via submission, via the Lyoko Lock!" Al says.

"This is a travesty! Aelita's the reason why Gwen got eliminated, and Sonia's the reason why Aelita DIDN'T get eliminated!" Cris shouts. "First, Aelita screws Gwen over with her insolence, allowing Jenny to take advantage, and then she just HANDS her partner Mystique Sonia the freebie pinfall! What a crock if I've ever seen one! Then Aelita submits Sonia, and then, I don't get this at all—Jenny checks on SONIA rather than going for the pin, and now Sonia's leg is STILL hurt, she's STILL weak as hell, and Aelita's damn streak CONTINUES thanks to her own distraction! Unbelievable!"

"What a chaotic picture this is—Gwen on the outside, Jenny in the ring, Sonia on the apron…and Aelita up the ramp, the only one walking under her own power as we speak…" Al says. "And could we be seeing her as your NEXT CCW Females Champion? She made both members of Techno-Tongue yield to the new Lyoko Lock… If she puts Gwen in that hold, it could be all she wrote for First and Only!"

"Don't even bring that up—I'm pissed right now…" Cris grumbles.

Aelita stands on the stage and signals that the Females Title Belt is coming around her waist…while Gwen seethes on the outside of the ring, her Title lying in front of her on the floor…while Jenny glares at Aelita up the ramp while holding her legs and Sonia is helped to the back by the EMTs…whom Sonia tries to push away to walk on her own, but the attendants insist that they assist her.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this night is not yet over, so don't touch that dial because when we come back, we will have some MAJOR announcements regarding _XX 20_ next week, the first time that our women's wrestling program extends to TWO HOURS long!" Al says. "All of that will be coming at you NEXT, so stay tuned!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_"This is _CCW Double X_! Tonight we televise CCW Females action at its very best!" Jonathan says._

_Gwen Tennyson holds up her CCW Females Title and looks at the Titantron with an impactful gaze._

_Zoe Payne drills Blossom with a TAN!_

_Gwen Tennyson drops Xena with an Alakazam!_

_Aelita hits Sissi Delmas with the Aelita DDT!_

_"SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW A PIPE BOMB!" Gwen, dressed up as Asui Hikaru, screeches at the fans._

_Chell appears on the _CCW XX _stage, staring down Gwen Tennyson._

_"**Oh my God!**" Jonathan exclaims._

_"**I don't believe this!**" Cris yells._

_"**The 'HELL' was about CHELL!**" Al says._

_"WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF PAYNE," Zoe declares._

_Annie Frazier puts Lisa Simpson in the Last Chancery submission!_

_"That's the way it's supposed to be: **ALL…ABOUT…US!**" Blossom shouts as she and her sisters hold up the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship._

_"Winter has come to CCW…" Al says as the Stark Sisters deliver Chasing the Direwolf to Jackie._

_Out of the darkness of backstage…comes a six-year-old brown-haired girl with her hair tied in a ponytail. The entire crowd recognizes this female and bursts into a colossal ovation._

_"**EMMY HAS JUST ARRIVED IN THE THOMAS &amp; MACK CENTER!**" Jonathan announces, trying to yell over the fans._

_"**THIS PLACE HAS COME ABSOLUTELY UNGLUED!**" Al says._

_Both Emmy and Annie Frazier are lying down exhausted in the middle of the ring after their match on _XX 16_._

_"We just witnessed…a match that'll go down in CCW XX history…" Cris says, applauding._

**_Nineteen weeks of the best wrestling without a Y chromosome…_**

**_You wanted it…and you've got it…_**

**_Next week, LIVE on The CW, it's the first TWO-HOUR _CCW Double X_! See Gwen Tennyson, Zoe Payne, The Powerpuff Girls, Chell, and the wrestlers who made _XX_s one through nineteen of the highest quality—so high that you wanted a second hour._**

**_It's a brand-new start time of 9 p.m. Eastern, 8 p.m. Central, and it's next Saturday ONLY on the CW! Don't miss it!_**

* * *

After the commercial break, the ring is cleared and "Le Deux" by Hollywood Undead is playing in the background while the camera is focused on Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth.

"9 p.m. Eastern will be the time…and the Scottrade Center in Saint Louis, Missouri will be the place; tickets are already sold out for the event, and let me just say, I am VERY EXCITED for when _XX _extends to two hours next week!" Al says.

"That makes two of us, Michaels," Cris nods. "CCW's built a Females Division that goes out there and isn't GIVEN center stage but rather TAKES center stage because it DESERVES center stage, and come next Saturday for two hours, OUR CCW Females will be in the spotlight, and the world WILL be watching, and you folks sitting at home had best we watching as well!"

"And speaking of _XX 20_, we have some special news on what will be happening on that show," Al says. "We'll have what is advertised to be the reveal of Lisa Simpson's tag team partner; she's been talking about it for weeks, and next week, the stars WILL in fact align…and Lisa's partner in crime shall show herself to the world."

"And not only that—Lisa's partner in crime will state her intentions and her FIRST opponent in a CCW ring!" Cris adds. "We heard that Lisa's partner has a match at _Pandemonium_, and next week's the night we find out who it's up against! Now THAT is something worth getting excited about!"

"Speaking of tag teams, the tag teams of Koldblooded and the Starks—are they friends or are they enemies? Next week, they'll be opponents!" Al says.

"FINALLY the Kombatants are going to realize that the Stark Sisters want nothing more than to take the heads of Skarlet and Mileena CLEAN OFF in that ring…and once they realize it, they'll already be beheaded," Cris smirks.

"Will Koldblooded be the first team in CCW to put a notch in the Starks' loss column, or will winter reign on for Arya and Sansa?" Al queries. "And, this one was JUST confirmed now, ladies and gentlemen: next week on _XX 20_, all three individuals participating in the Triple Threat Match at _Pandemonium _for the Females Championship will be in Singles Matches next week on _XX 20_; as of now, we know ONE of those matches…and it's a doozy. GWEN TENNYSON, after what happened in the Tag Team contest before the commercial, will take on, for the second time in as many weeks, MYSTIQUE SONIA, but with two stipulations: ONE, if Sonia wins, she will be ADDED to the CCW Females Championship Match at _Pandemonium_ in Chicago…"

"**WHHAAAAAAT?!**" Cris exclaims. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! FOR PINNING GWEN AFTER JENNY DID ALL OF THE WORK?! THAT'S BULLS**T!"

"AND…number two…" Al continues. "This match betwee the two of them…will be a STREET FIGHT—no disqualifications, ANYTHING GOES! Mystique Sonia will get another opportunity to beat Gwen one-on-one after getting the 1-2-3 on her in the Tag Match! The stakes are high as high can be!"

"THAT IS ABSOLUTELY LUDICROUS!" Cris protests. "But you know what?! Sonia—Miss WEAK Sonia—with her bum leg won't stand a CHANCE without a partner leaving her bones to pick. One-on-one, STREET FIGHT? That is RIGHT up Gwendolyn's alley! And it is going to be VIOLENT!"

"THAT much is certain!" Al says. "And as we've seen tonight, even with an injured leg, Mystique Sonia is STILL willing to risk—wait…wait…wait a second…"

"What is it?" Cris blinks.

"…Folks, I'm getting word that something is happening backstage and there's a camera on the scene to pick it up—can we…can we cut to it?" Al questions as Cris focuses on the monitor on his desk as well as Al Michaels.

…

…

…

And we cut to backstage…

…

…where The END are attacking the Cyber Girls!

"OH MY—NOT THIS AGAIN!" Al exclaims. "THE END, ZOE AND HER POSSE, ASSAILING THE CYBER GIRLS! And Inez and Jackie were in a match earlier tonight!"

"And you're telling me THEY don't know where Emmy is around here? Oh, please! Those two are PBS FRIENDS of hers! It's no secret!" Cris says. "They're protecting her hide just like Britney Britney!"

Lucy van Pelt and Zoe Payne are stomping away at Inez while Bella Swan grabs Jackie by her hair and head, Mat Slamming her directly into the wall, smacking the back of her head against it! Jackie drops to a seated position while Bella backs away…grabs a mobile production crate…

…

…

…and rolls the box at high-speed directly into Jackie's skull! Jackie clutches her head in immediate pain while Bella stabilizes the crate, keeping it in its place before picking Jackie up…and hooking her in a Full Nelson…

…

…

…before delivering a Full Nelson Facebuster, smashing Jackie's face into the top of the crate! As Jackie's skull bounces off of the box, Zoe picks Inez up and hits her with a flurry of Muay Thai Clinch Knees to the face, screaming with each strike in fury…while Lucy picks up a steel chair and whacks Inez in the spine! Zoe and Lucy both hammer away at Inez with knees to the face and chair shots to the back in tandem! Bella screams in the background, "This is what The END feels like! Should've done the right thing the first time!"

"This is just a blatant MUGGING! How do you justify this? They're attacking everything that moves just to get their way to Emmy!" Al shouts.

"EXACTLY!" Cris affirms. "Just like they SAID they were going to do! They gave you fair warning! They gave EVERYBODY fair warning! It's not their fault that some people like these two want to get in the way! Those idiots should KNOW what happens!"

After an unmitigated beating, Inez drops to her knees crying in pain…while Zoe crouches down to grab her hair and look at her face-to-face. "You…and EVERYTHING ELSE tonight…have tried our patience long enough. This little game of hide-and-seek may be fun for her, but like all things, it MUST come to an end. Whether you like it or you don't, Emmy's career is to be NO MORE! And so help me, her hopes and dreams won't be the only casualty if you don't open your trap and tell me where she is RIGHT NOW—and don't tell me you don't know because I've heard that one before and I DON'T BUY IT, especially not coming from either one of you! ANSWER ME…or you'll be JOINING her fate. Where…is Emmy?"

…

Inez, woozy as anything, tries to bring herself about to speak…

…

…and Zoe shakes her, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Inez coughs…and manages to say something finally…something inaudible and mumbled… "Swttthrg…"

"…What?" Zoe glares at Inez.

"…Shwnttthrng…" Inez tries to speak louder.

"What?" Bella can't hear her either.

"SPEAK UP!" Lucy shouts.

Zoe listens to Inez again…

…

…

…and Inez says, "…She went to the ring…"

Zoe holds Inez's head in her hands, her eyes lighting up upon finally hearing what Inez has said…

…and Bella and Lucy both look at each other…as, in the distance, they hear music playing over the loudspeakers at the stage in the _XX _arena…

_[Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger]_

("Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays)

Back at ringside the cameras go…

…

…and, indeed, the six-year-old Emmy is headed for the ring, wasting zero time at all in getting there.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Emmy's come out of hiding," Cris remarks. "At least the little girl knows how to accept her fate like a real mature woman! Zoe, Bella, Lucy, there's your target! Come on down, now!"

"I don't know where Emmy's been all night, but she's made herself pretty easy to find now!" says Al.

"I hope she's been watching what's become of Xena, Britney Britney and her friends Jacqueline and Nezzie, because SHE'S getting THEIR fate and worse! It's about to happen!" Cris states.

Emmy reaches for a microphone through the ropes, asking Mickey MacElroy politely for one…and, upon receiving one, Emmy mouths "Thank you" to the timekeeper and waits for her music to cut out before starting to speak out.

"…" Emmy begins with a small sigh. "You know, a lot of people tell me I have a tendency to be too nice to others…and maybe this is a case of me making the same mistake AGAIN…but as it turns out, there are three people looking for me, and they've been having some trouble with that, so I'm here to make their job easier. Here I am. Lucy, Bella, Zoe…I'm RIGHT HERE…"

"…Emmy WELCOMING The END to the ring to get her—is she REALLY doing this?!" Al says in shock.

"…She's a lot more than just too nice…" Cris chuckles. "Silver platter!"

"…I'm not going anywhere…" Emmy says. "I'm standing in the middle of the ring… You said you wanted everybody to watch what you were going to do to me, and I'm standing right in front of them…"

Most of the crowd is chanting "EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!" but some are concerned for what Emmy is thinking right now, calling out The END herself.

…

…

"It's about time…" Zoe Payne speaks, coming out from the curtain with Bella and Lucy…and with Jackie's hair held in the RR member's hand, the Cyber Girl being dragged out with them. "It's about time," Zoe continues, "that we put an end to this charade once and for all. I was really getting sick of getting the runaround and having to deal with middleman after middleman…"

Zoe takes this time to put Jackie in a Fireman's Carry…and drill her with a TAN!

"…but I'm glad that s**t's over now," Zoe sneers. "Now we can finally do what we advertised…"

The END slowly walks their way down to the ring…while Emmy stood inside the ring, awaiting them at the ready.

Bella takes the microphone from Zoe and says, "Look at this… Look at the girl putting her brave face on now…ready to what: fight back? Ready to prevent the inevitable? You know, for someone so bold, daring, courageous…you've been a real coward trying to hide all night…not like you haven't had a good REASON to hide…"

Emmy stands her ground in the middle of the ring, clenching one fist…and she says, "I'm sorry, but I think you're giving yourself too much credit. Hiding implies that I'm AFRAID of you…but the fact of the matter is, I'm really not." Emmy shakes her head before taking a moment to pause and brush the bangs of her hair away from her eyes. "I'm not going to make this some kind of secret for all of you: I've had a rough week. Sunday, I was in my bed grappling with not being #1 Contender for the Females Championship and licking the wounds I got from the three of YOU… Then came Monday, where I was kidnapped by The Joker, hung over a forty-foot balcony on _Monday Night RAW_ and ALMOST lost my life. Fast-forward to tonight…and I have three angry and outright violent females with a hit out on me, vowing to end my career. They've attacked my friends, they've attacked others in the back—they've taken their aggression against me out on anything and everyone they've come into contact with, just to make their way to me and eliminate me for good. Zoe Payne, Lucy van Pelt, Bella Swan—The END… Let me make something clear to all three of you. You've been running this entire show like those people back there are nothing but chew toys… I'm not going to let you make a chew toy out of MY career. I'm not going to let you be the ones that take the time to kick me while you think I'm down, because given everything I've gone through lately and the things on my mind, you probably believe that now's the perfect time to strike. Makes sense…but listen up. I was embarrassed all Monday night thanks to the Joker and if it wasn't for Claude Speed, I would be DEAD…and THAT scares me. The Joker scares me. Harley Quinn kind of scares me. And even though Claude saved me from him, considering what he tried to do to Arthur at _Heatwave_, HE scares me a little too…but YOU DON'T. YOU don't scare me at all. YOU don't scare me…" Emmy pointed at Lucy, "YOU don't scare me…" Emmy pointed at Bella, and then moved over to Zoe, "and you should know from _Nevermore_ that YOU don't scare me either. I've seen what you've been doing tonight. You wanted my attention; you've GOTTEN my attention. That's why I'm here. You want to have your vengeance? Come in here and grab your vengeance. But before you do…I want you to keep in mind what you're dealing with. I've told you chapter and verse about how much THIS…" Emmy points to the ring underneath her… "and THAT…" Emmy points to a _CCW XX _LED sign in the back of the arena against the wall… "…mean to me. And if you're going to take me away from this FOREVER, like you say…if you're going to end my career…"

And suddenly Emmy's expression grew incredibly serious.

"…I'm going to take at least one of YOURS away with it."

The crowd pops upon hearing this foreboding line out of their declared Pioneer of the Females Division!

"This girl is officially OUT OF HER MIND…" Cris comments. "She's being held together by gauze and Band-Aids as we speak!"

"Whether her body's ready is up for debate, but her spirit sure is!" Al says.

"Well, I say The END ought to oblige her! Let's do it, and let's put her out of her misery!" Cris grins.

Zoe and Lucy exchange glances…and the latter smirks while the former scowls and returns to look at Emmy.

"Oh, the perfect combination of naïveté and gallantry…" Lucy states mockingly as the crowd chants Emmy's name even louder. Lucy, overhearing this, speaks, "Hm? You enjoyed that, huh? That made your night? Chant louder, why don't you? Scream as loud as you can: EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!" Lucy continues to shout derisively…

…as the fans do precisely that with sincerity, getting increasingly adamant with it: "**EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!**"

"Keep going! Say it loud and say it proud…because it'll be the LAST TIME your six-year-old darling is going to be able to hear it," Lucy asserts, drawing boos from the audience.

"That's right!" Cris says in agreement.

"I can't really say," Zoe says, "that I'm going to miss that blind courage very much…but the way I see it, it's the perfect note for you to go out on…because you know what they say: you live by the sword…"

Zoe pauses…

…

…and pulls out a sledgehammer from behind her back. As some of the fans go "Ooooooohhh…" Emmy remains expressionless inside the ring, gravity quite clear.

"…you DIE by the sword…" Zoe completes as she looks at the sledgehammer in her hand. Zoe observes her weapon of choice…and looks to Lucy and Bella and says, "Let's finish this fairy tale."

With that, Zoe steps forward to the ring apron, while Bella and Lucy go to the adjacent aprons both in front of and behind the hard camera, starting to surround Emmy from outside.

"Here we go!" Cris squeals. "It's happening! It's happening right now!"

"Emmy welcomed this…" Al murmurs. "And now I fear…that the real end…might be here… We've seen what The END have done to Xena, to Britney Britney, to the Cyber Girls… Emmy's the one they've been looking for—it's all built…towards this…"

Emmy looks around and sees all three members of The END get on their respective ring aprons. The fans clamor as they see what is about to happen between the four of them, some of them starting to truly worry for Emmy's safety now, knowing what The END can do.

…

…

…

Zoe looks at Bella and Lucy…and nods, signaling that it's time to enter the ring.

Bella, with the microphone, before entering, says, "If you have any final words for the fans you never deserved to have…now would be the time to come out with them, but you'd better make it quick, because your time…is wearing thin…"

Emmy hears Bella's edict…and looks at The END surrounding her…

"Emmy wants to go down swinging…" Al says.

…

…

…

…and Emmy says, "…Actually, I DO have something to say…but it's not just for them… It's for YOU…"

…

…

…

…

Emmy looks directly at Zoe Payne, and she says, _"…You're not the only one who has friends around here…_"

A reaction of intrigue overtakes the fans…and Zoe's eyes grew colder and colder as she heard what Emmy said…

…Bella and Lucy looked at Zoe, and then back at Emmy with their own contempt…

"…What in the hell is she talking about and why do I not like where it's going?" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and, just then, Reggie Rocket runs down to the ring to a pop from the fans as she grabs and pulls Bella Swan's legs, sending her down and pulling her out of the ring! Reggie then throws hands at Bella, punching away at her face!

"OH! IT'S REGGIE ROCKET!" Al exclaims. "REGGIE ROCKET'S HERE—THE MENTOR TO EMMY!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THREE ON EMMY, NOT EMMY WITH A FRIEND, NOT HER TEACHER FIGHTING THE STUDENT'S BATTLES!" Cris complains as Reggie fights on against Bella Swan.

Reggie grabs Bella by the hair and throws her into the side of the security barricade…

…

…while Emmy initiates her own fight, going right after Zoe Payne with a Dropkick!

"AND EMMY! SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T FEAR ZOE PAYNE, AND NOW IT SHOWS!" Al shouts.

Emmy's Dropkick sends Zoe back into the ropes, where the PBS Kid fires away with Forearm Smashes right to Payne's face…

…before turning around, ducking a Lariat from Lucy, hitting the ropes…and executing a Running Hurricanrana that sends Lucy into a corner! Emmy then attacks Zoe with another Running Dropkick, sending Zoe into the ropes again; Lucy stands up near the turnbuckles and Emmy runs at her with a Superwoman Punch to the side of the head! Emmy continues attacking with Forearms to Lucy's jaw, using her own form of fisticuffs before backing away. Reggie, meanwhile, puts the stomps to Bella's midsection as she lies against the wall. Reggie, noticing the steel steps nearby, backs up…waits for Bella to stand up…

"I bet The END thought Emmy was dumb to be out here by herself, but it turns out that she DOES have an ally!" Al comments.

"This is not fair! THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Cris pounds on his desk in vain. "THERE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A SALVATION FROM THIS!"

…

…

…and Reggie charges at Bella, stepping off of the steel stairs…

…

…

…

…and hitting Poetry in Motion into Bella's face!

"There's a little bit of off-the-wall offense from Reggie!" Al calls out.

Emmy, inside the ring, sees Lucy in the corner, runs at her…

…

…

…and plants her knees into Lucy's chest, thinking Monkey Flip…

"Emmy and her teacher taking the fight to The END here—the end is not going to be that for Emmy's career, and she's making sure of it!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…but before Emmy can nail the Monkey Flip, Zoe Payne clocks her in the back of the head with her sledgehammer!

"OH NO—ZOE! SLEDGEHAMMER STRIKE!" Al exclaims.

"DOWN SHE GOES!" Cris jumps for joy. "GWEN, I HOPE HER HEAD'S SPLIT OPEN FROM THAT TOO!"

"That is a SICKENING thought!" Al shouts.

"And it might be true!" Cris adds.

Reggie runs into the ring, turns Zoe around and starts hitting a flurry of punches to the stomach and leg kicks as well. Then Reggie runs at Lucy and hits her with a Back Elbow in the corner…before going back to Zoe with a right hand. Reggie tries an Exploder Suplex on the SSX Demon…and nails it, but then she turns around into a Running Belly-to-Belly Suplex from van Pelt! Lucy capitalizes with a series of punches to the sternum and ribcage of Rocket, which Reggie tries to block…but Bella Swan, back on her feet from outside the ring, grabs Reggie's wrists and holds then down, preventing Reggie from defending against Lucy's punches to the body and eventually to the face!

"And Bella back in the fray—Reggie Rocket getting overwhelmed here…" Al calls. "Emmy and her teacher are both DOWN!"

"Did the two of them really think they could fight The END? Did they think they could prevent what we're seeing? Were they expecting anything different?" Cris asks mockingly. "They're not Cena, and The END aren't the Wyatts!"

As Lucy goes to town on the downed Reggie, Emmy tries to get up, as does Zoe…

…

…and Bella rolls into the ring…

…

…

…

…and as Emmy rises, Zoe drills her with a Jumping Knee Strike…

…that turns Emmy around…directly into a Disaster Kick by Bella Swan!

"And things are looking DISASTROUS for Emmy right now!" Al exclaims.

"THAT'S RIGHT—NOTHING'S GONNA SAVE HER!" Cris shouts. "THE END IS HERE! THE END IS HEEEEERE!"

"Reggie Rocket's been squelched already, and Emmy's in the same situation she was in to start with, which is all alone!" Al says.

Zoe looks down at Emmy and shouts, "SAY GOODBYE, EMMY! THIS IS OFFICIALLY YOUR LAST FREAKING NIGHT!" Bella, meanwhile, throws her hair away from her face and out of her eyes…so she can grab Emmy and pick her up off of the mat…

…

…

…and place her in a Fireman's Carry. Bella grits her teeth with Emmy on her shoulders…

"And how long, do you think, that Bella Swan has waited to do THIS to Emmy?" Cris poses a query.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Bella drops Emmy onto the back of her head across her knee!

"RIGHT OVER THE KNEE! DEATH VALLEY DRIVER ON THE PATELLA! A DV-KNEE! DV-KNEE! THING OF BEAUTY, ONTO EMMY!" Cris quips. "HAHAHA!"

Emmy struggles to get up, her head starting to spin after taking another big shot. Lucy looks at Emmy trying to stand…and nudges her arrogantly with her foot, forcing her onto her back again. "Not so brave NOW, are you?" Lucy mocks.

"This is exactly what Zoe Payne wanted…" Al says as Zoe picks up her sledgehammer again.

Bella and Lucy, upon Zoe's request, take Emmy up and hold her by her arms, forcing her to look Zoe in the eyes.

"Even with help from Reggie…" Al's voice trails off as the fans are either booing or solemnly looking on in silence.

"Even with help from Reggie, NOTHING could keep Emmy…from The END," Cris grins sinisterly. "That hospital bed in Pyongyang's a-calling again! Gwen put her there first, but Zoe's the one that'll be KEEPING her there!"

Zoe grabs Emmy's jaw, chin and face as the young girl is helpless in the hands of van Pelt and Swan. Zoe, brandishing her sledgehammer in front of Emmy's skull, speaks to her enemy: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall…whose career is going to FALL? …YOURS, little girl…just like Goku…just like Master Chief…just like Star F—"

_[Let's light it up!_

_(Light it up, light it up, light it tonight)_

_Let's light it up!_

_(Like shooting stars are burning, light up the sky)_

_Let's light it up!_

_Light it up, light it up, light it tonight_

_Let's light it up!_

_L-Let the night_

_L-Let the diamonds_

_Sh-sh-shine in your eyes]_

("Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel plays)

"HOLD THE PHONE—WAIT A MINUTE!" Al exclaims as the crowd pops!

"WHAT?!" Cris shouts.

"Zoe was reading Emmy her form of last rites…"

…

…

…

The members of The END turn their attentions to the entrance ramp…and they see Annie Frazier sprinting down the ramp as the crowd cheers even louder!

"…BUT SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE TO PUT A STOP TO IT—ANNIE FRAZIER!" Al proclaims.

"NOW WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Cris screams.

"TAKE A WILD GUESS!" Al replies.

Annie slides underneath the bottom rope and inside the ring…and Lucy, wasting little time, goes for a Bull Hammer Elbow to Frazier, but Annie ducks it, turns around, and plants Lucy with a Kiss of Death right to the lips!

"GAH! Emmy was supposed to kiss her career goodbye, not THIS kind of kiss!" Cris yells.

"Frazier trying to help even the odds against The END!" Al says.

Annie holds the Kiss while pushing Lucy towards the ropes…before Clotheslining her over the top rope and to the apron. Zoe, dropping her sledgehammer, runs at Annie…and Annie sidesteps her and sends Payne into Lucy, knocking van Pelt off of the apron and to the floor! Annie starts to clobber away at the Hitwoman of the RR, punching her in the forehead repeatedly…

…

…

…

…before Emmy, starting to recover herself, snaps up to her feet and hits a Pelé Kick to Bella!

"And Emmy's back up!" Al calls. "Things are looking a lot different now—not according to the plan, at least not Zoe's plan!"

Zoe knees Annie in the midsection…and goes for a Powerbomb onto the Backyard Girl…

…

…but Annie escapes off of Zoe's shoulders, lands on her feet in front of Zoe, and picks Zoe up onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry! Annie performs an Airplane Spin with Zoe up in position while Emmy runs to the ropes…and hits Bella with a Springboard Cross Body Block, bringing Bella down! While Emmy picks Bella up, Annie drops Zoe with the Happy Valley Driver! Emmy goes for the Cassie Driver onto Bella, but Bella Backdrops Emmy out of it…only for Emmy to land onto her feet behind Swan! Emmy turns around and pushes Bella…

…

…right into a standing Reggie Rocket, who nails the Double R Spinebuster!

"Reggie standing AS WELL!" Al shouts. "THE SPINE ON THE PINE!"

Lucy, angry, gets onto the ring apron…but Emmy goes for a Superkick to knock Lucy off. Lucy catches Emmy's foot…and the PBS Kid spins away and drills the _Peanuts _veteran with a Dragon Whip! That sends Lucy to the floor, and Bella, getting up from the Double R Spinebuster, eats a Crane Kick to the jaw from Bella Swan that sends her out of the ring as well as Bella is sent rolling under the ropes. Zoe goes for a Roundhouse Kick to Reggie, but Reggie ducks it, grabs Zoe, and hits her with a German Suplex! Zoe backward rolls onto her knees, groggily…

…

…

…and Emmy hits Zoe in the face with the sledgehammer, sending Zoe out of the ring!

"Lucy outside, Bella outside—ZOE OUTSIDE AS WELL, AND HOW!" Al exclaims.

"THAT'S ZOE'S SLEDGEHAMMER, NOT YOURS! DON'T THEY TEACH YOU KIDS NOT TO TAKE WHAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU?! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! NONE OF THIS IS RIGHT! COME ON!" Cris bickers on.

The END are all left outside the ring, cutting their losses…while Annie Frazier picks up the microphone to the pleasure and cheers of the audience.

"Hey Zoe! Emmy's right; you aren't the only one with friends!" Annie says. "I bet you thought that this was going to be easy; you believe that Emmy'd be silly enough to just leave herself out here at your mercy without a plan? Newsflash: Emmy hasn't been 'hiding' from you, but you know what she HAS been doing? She's been watching you, hearing about you beating people up in the midst of your search, and she's been quietly getting some backup of her own. And you're looking at it right here. So here's the way it goes: you're not just fighting Emmy now—you're fighting US!"

The crowd pops as Zoe Payne tries to stand up, practically foaming at the mouth and trying to get back inside the ring; Reggie Rocket, however, in taking the mic, kicked the ropes and proverbially kicked Zoe away also. "You call yourselves Embittered, Notorious and Destructive…. But the only things that come to mind when I look at you are ENVIOUS, NEFARIOUS, and DISRESPECTFUL. You want to play with my grommet? You want to end her career? You want to take over everything that she made possible? …It's not gonna happen." Reggie shakes her head. "I built HER," Reggie points at Emmy. "and SHE built THIS," Reggie motions toward the ring underneath her, "for wrestlers like HER," Reggie points at Annie, "to appreciate and make the most out of! You're trying to break the foundation of this place, and while you might spit at it and be upset over it, this is a reminder that IT actually MEANS something to people, and there are girls ready to fight for it and defend it because, just like Emmy, THEY aren't afraid of you either! I'M not, and ANNIE'S not! And together, Emmy, Frazier, and myself, we are going to give you all of the fight that you can handle!"

The crowd explodes while Lucy and Zoe both try to raid the ring a second time, but Bella holds them off, seething but resolving to regroup for the moment being before doing anything rash.

"You're excited about that?" Reggie asks, seeing the commotion at ringside. "Looking forward to it? Here's something else to look forward to, and I hope you're just as jumpy over this: I'm looking out there, and I'm looking in here, and I can say this for a fact – we're going to be shortening some careers between us…but it won't be my grommet's… It'll be YOURS…"

Reggie stares directly at The END, specifically at Lucy and Zoe as she says this…and Emmy grabs Reggie's hand, pulling the microphone towards her lips…

…and Emmy says, "**…Definitely.**"

"Unbreakable" plays on the loudspeakers as Zoe and Lucy continue to try fighting their way to the ring, but Bella holds them off, shouting, "NO! NO! WE REGROUP! WE REGROUP RIGHT NOW! THEY WANT A FIGHT?! LET'S DO IT ON OUR TERMS! OUR TERMS!"

"The END certainly wasn't expecting this, were they?!" Al calls. "Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket, coming to the aid of Emmy, whose career is living another day—and from what we've heard from the two of them, taking her out is going to be a lot harder than it looks!"

"ALWAYS something! There's ALWAYS something that RUINS everything—now she's got GUARDIAN ANGELS! DAMN IT!" Cris curses. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EMMY'S FINALE! WHY?! WHY?!"

"All night it's been three-on-one in The END's favor, three-on-two in The END's favor…but as of right now, it's three-on-three, and the sides are even!" Al declares.

"Emmy may think this means she's safe, but mark my words – all she's done is doom two others alongside herself!" Cris asserts. "They want to join her in the foxhole? I hope they're ready to join her in the grave too!"

"Zoe and The END—Emmy and her mentor and her friend! All of a sudden, the sides are even! What are we going to see?! Next week, don't forget—9 p.m. start time! It's the premiere of the TWO-HOUR _DOUBLE X_! I'm Al Michaels and for Cris Collinsworth, it's GOOD NIGHT from us from Baton Rouge! We'll see you next week!" Al signs off.

The END and Emmy's assembled team sustain unwavering glares at each other, the show slowly fading to black with Reggie Rocket yelling, "IT'S **WARFARE** NOW, GIRLS!"

* * *

And here are your results for _CCW XX 19_:

Non-Title Match – CCW Women's Tag Team Champions The Powerpuff Girls def. The Cyber Girls and Puffy AmiYumi in a Tag Team Three-Way Dance

Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan vs. Xena and Katniss Everdeen never officially started

May (w/ Dawn) def. Sissi Delmas via submission

Non-Title Match – CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson def. Mystique Sonia (w/ Jenny) via disqualification

Skarlet (w/ Mileena) def. CCW Women's Tag Team Champion Bubbles (w/ Blossom and Buttercup)

Elimination Tag Team Match – Aelita and CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson def. Techno-Tongue (Falls: Mystique Sonia pinned Gwen Tennyson; Aelita submitted Mystique Sonia; Aelita submitted Jenny)

* * *

And _CCW Double X 19_ is now in the books! Thanks for watching and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated. Next upload will be the first part of _Ozone 39_, and the next _XX _will be another landmark for the program as it hits TWO HOURS for the first time. We're fifteen days away from _Pandemonium_, people! Until next time, this is Cato saying _mechikung!_


	15. CCW Ozone 39: Part 1

One-half of the CCW World Tag Team Champions faces both of the #1 Contenders for the Tag Titles in a Handicap Match, the CCW Universal and Infinity Champions are in action, and more is on tap for this thirty-ninth episode of _CCW Ozone_. Let's dive right in!

"Always remember that you are absolutely unique. Just like everyone else." – Margaret Mead

* * *

_(The screen shows the New York City skyline before focusing on an arena with a _CCW Ozone _sign, advertising the show taking place inside, with a blinking visual display underneath the sign, reading "SOLD OUT!" Then it swiftly zooms in on the _Ozone _sign…)_

**_[I'm in love with the feeling of pressure to the ceiling_**

_(The screen shows the Dragon Kids standing on adjacent turnbuckles playing to the fans; then it shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops; then it shows Liu Kang making his way down to the ring in his ring gear.)_

**_We come with intention to face my opposition_**

_(The screen shows Tom Brady giving Dan Kuso a PAT; then it shows Caesar posing on the stage, flexing his muscles before a match; then it shows Don Flamenco splaying his arms on the ramp.)_

**_Get raw when it's time to lay it on the line_**

_(The screen shows Doc Louis and the Forces of Nature taunting inside the ring with the CCW World Tag Team Title Belts; then it shows Jimmy Neutron giving Deathstroke a Brain Blast and pointing to his head, noting his brainpower; then it shows Aran Ryan beating his chest inside the ring.)_

**_To the walls where we're taking it; let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson Spearing Glass Joe in half; then it shows El Blaze giving Kratos an Aneurysm in the center of the ring; then it shows the Twinleaves posing onstage before a match.)_

**_Let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ares standing at the steel ring steps, summoning the lights to go on in the arena; then it shows Kratos on the middle rope in a corner, sneering.)_

**_Let your light shine_**

_(The screen shows El Blaze adjusting his mask backstage in the locker room; then it shows Wolf Hawkfield triggering his machinegun-esque pyro on the ramp; then it shows Aran Ryan hitting Captain Falcon with a Kick of Fear.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Liu Kang raising his Infinity Championship belt inside the ring; then it shows Liu Kang performing a Flawless Victory; then it shows the Cereal Killers hitting the Snap Crackle Pop on Enrique.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so fire it up_**

_(The screen shows Sportacus Sportakicking Tom Brady with authority; then it shows Deathstroke hitting a Frog Splash on Tony Delvecchio; then it shows Dan Kuso locking in the Anaconda Vise onto Megaman, hollering as he cinches in the hold deeper and deeper.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Caesar giving Deathstroke a Capture Suplex; then it shows Psymon Stark giving Moby Jones the Psymonizer; then it shows Disco Kid dancing inside the ring.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so somebody FIRE IT UP!]_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson hitting Autolycus in the back with his car; then it shows Kratos Bike Kicking Captain Falcon; Ben Tennyson hitting the Intergalactic onto El Blaze and then raising his CCW Magnus Championship belt overhead.)_

* * *

"Fire It Up" by Thousand Foot Krutch plays as the Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Missouri is filled to capacity with 19,500 screaming fanatics, holding up various signs reading "GORE! GORE! GORE!"; "Aran Ryan: Irish Bastard"; "Tom Brady is AWFUL"; and "X-Factors EQUALS Ratings". At the stage, blue fireworks fire into the air from the stage, followed by yellow and silver fireworks in lateral directions. More blue fireworks go off diagonally, three lines on each side; then white pyro goes off in a circle right alone the outline of the second "O" in "Ozone". Yellow explosions go off behind the _Ozone _sign above the big screen; then an enormous blue blast of pyro goes off to conclude the pyro and opening ballyhoo before the commentators sign on.

"_CCW OZONE 39 _IS ON THE AIR!" Al Michaels exclaims. "Welcome to the Show-Me State; welcome to Kansas City, Missouri and the Kemper Arena which is now 19,500 people strong!"

"And to change things up a bit, I'M going to introduce myself first!" Cris Collinsworth says. "I am the Voice of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth!"

"…And I'm Al Michaels," Al says. "We are less than two weeks away from our _CCW Pandemonium_ PPV, and tonight, two of our three singles Champions will be in action, and the third promises to make a special announcement regarding HIS Title defense at the aforementioned pay-per-view."

"The Best Wrestler in the Universe Ben Tennyson has spent weeks deliberating, observing, and calculating for himself, for CCW, and for the city of Chicago with respect to who his _Pandemonium _opponent is going to be," Cris states. "And as of right now, he has FINALLY made his mind up and he promises to make his choice known to the world right here live on _Ozone 39_! We're going to discover our _Ozone_-brand _Pandemonium _main event tonight, and I can't wait to hear what our Hero, our savior, and the FACE of CCW has decided!"

"That's sure to be a big announcement from the Magnus Champion," Al nods.

Suddenly, the lights begin to turn blue in the building…and the Jimmy Neutron atom logo appears on the big screen, and familiar music hits.

"And speaking of minds…" Al says.

_[If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_And find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes]_

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays)

Blue and white pyro explodes at the stage in jets as Jimmy Neutron, flanked by his Brain Trust buddies Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter, makes his way down to the ring. All three young men are clad in white laboratory coats as they make their way down to the ring, the crowd receiving them with boos on their way to the squared circle. Jimmy gazes at the fans around the building, stoic in nature as he continues walking. Dmitri and Dexter follow suit as the two of them eventually enter the ring; Jimmy, meanwhile, walks to the barricade where Blader DJ is standing, ready to retrieve a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome 'The Boy Genius' Jimmy Neutron, Dmitri Petrovich, and Dexter – The Brain Trust!" Blader DJ announces before handing his own mic to Neutron. Jimmy walks up the steel ring steps and enters the ring with his mic, standing in the center of the ring and nodding to his two companions; Dmitri and Dexter nod back to him. Jimmy's eyes catch sight of another crowd sign, reading, "Attack of the NERDS"…and Jimmy narrows his eyes derisively, but Dexter and Dmitri just shake their heads in disdain. Jimmy says something indistinct to his friends before preparing to speak.

"We have seen Jimmy Neutron accompanied by his two coconspirators in Dexter and Dmitri Petrovich since _Ozone 37_ when the three of them attacked Little Mac and Otto Rocket in the middle of their match," Al says. "And last week, Jimmy and his friends—collectively known as The Brain Trust—attacked the Cereal Killers and the X-Factors…"

"But not the Twinleaves!" Cris adds. "Jimmy's crew didn't attack them!"

"Yeah, Jimmy spared his fellow Rookie Revolution buddies," Al grumbles. "But with the exception of Barry and Kenny, the formula has been the following: appear during a match, ask the competitors a complex question of some kind, and attack said competitors when they fail to answer correctly because the question, far as I'm concerned, is TOO complex for ANYONE to answer! We know how it works, but we don't exactly know WHY it's been that way…and perhaps that is what brings Jimmy out here: to EXPLAIN why."

"He's stated plenty of times that this is a mission to raise the IQ of Fiction Wrestling," Cris says.

"So far, it's seemed like nothing but a bunch of senseless attacks…" Al says, crossing his arms and then laying out as "Just Close Your Eyes" stops playing and Jimmy Neutron clears his throat.

Jimmy opens his mouth…but the crowd is chanting, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" at the three men.

"…I refuse to confabulate with you individuals should this lack of demureness endure," Jimmy eventually says, which only draws more boos and even louder "YOU SUCK!" chants.

Jimmy taps his foot as the cameras catch sight of another crowd sign, this one reading, "I came here for wrestling, not school".

"I can tarry in this ring all evening long—we can ALL tarry all evening long if you continue this display," Jimmy says, refusing to speak any more as the fans continue booing.

Jimmy frowns…and Dexter takes the microphone from him politely.

"In case you do not understand what he is trying to say to you, BE QUIET and listen to what he has to say!" Dexter shouts, translating Jimmy's sesquipedalian way of putting it.

"I want to hear what Jimmy has to say!" Cris exclaims.

"These fans, however, certainly don't," Al notes as Jimmy takes the microphone back from Dexter. Even more boos and hisses ensue from the 19,500 crowd members.

Eventually, they begin to die down as Jimmy fully begins talking. "Much obliged, Dexter… I am certain that, at the barest of minima, some of you would like to know a vindication for our recent actions. However, your derisible decorum makes it unfeasible for such a vindication to be heard, so at this time taciturnity is vital from you."

"JUST SPEAK NORMAL! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) JUST SPEAK NORMAL! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chants now erupt from the audience, most of them not able to comprehend Jimmy's convoluted speak.

Jimmy rolls his eyes before continuing, "In point of fact…your behavior at this juncture is a microcosm of exactly WHY we have embarked on our task at hand. You people are a sizable fragment of the quandary that makes our mission compulsory for the betterment of Fiction Wrestling. It is not senseless beatings and questionings as many of you most certainly presumed. There is a profounder movement in progress here and it is right before your optic nerves. We are not vigilantes or bandits with only an agenda of violence behind us. Rather…we are the LAST HOPE for the SCIENCE of this sport. And in order to convey our scientific salvation, things have to change and points have to be made. When I ambled in the middle of Little Mac and Otto Rocket's match two weeks ago and asked them a SIMPLE, BASIC, and PEDESTRIAN calculus question, and they failed to register a correct response, a point was made. When I asked the X-Factors and the Cereal Killers RUDIMENTARY questions on the subjects of physics and biology, that point was EMPHASIZED. It is a point that runs rampant in mainstream media, and it is a point that several wrestlers and other individuals indulge and even perpetrate without the feeblest mode of self-reproach. And the point that I speak of…is the notion that wrestlers are all brawn and no brains. It is this idea that wrestlers are these larger-than-life personalities who can outrun the fastest automobiles, lift the heaviest of items, and can entertain the world athletically…but are nothing more than underdeveloped, meager, and disappointing in mind and brainpower. They can accomplish the most awe-inspiring physical feats, but their weaknesses lie in math and science, the ESSENTIALS of global operations. When those men I catechized failed to answer my questions correctly, it only bolstered this notion. It is both something I fear and something I resent, and it is something that reveals itself every single day across the Fiction Wrestling circuit."

Dexter and Dmitri nod in agreement with Jimmy's point, hammering it home.

"Actually, not only is this conception revealed, but also it is even CELEBRATED on a regular basis. Look at some of your supposed 'Champions' across the industry!" Jimmy raises his voice. "We have Crash Bandicoot, a marsupial omnivore whose extremeness in wrestling maneuvers is only matched by his extreme disregard for the rules and regulations of the English language! An inability or objection to speak should not exculpate from illiteracy!"

"He is making an EXCELLENT, excellent point right now!" Cris nods and applauds.

"You don't even understand what he's saying right now!" Al calls Cris out.

"Hey, yes I do!" Cris protests. "I read books—I know! Why would I NOT know what my fellow RR member's agenda is?"

"To name a second example, there's Deadpool," Jimmy continues, "a character whose entire EXISTENCE is based on making as LITTLE sense as possible and blatantly ignoring anything even remotely pertaining to logic, never mind science or education! He is yet another proponent of the impression of wrestling being nothing more than a peanut gallery of idiot savants whose sole talent is wrestling and nothing more! And these same proponents are PROUD of that fact! They take SATISFACTION in their absurdity!"

As Jimmy is getting visibly angrier, chants of "CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!" and "DEADPOOL! DEADPOOL!" ring throughout the arena, making Jimmy Neutron madder than ever. However, Jimmy keeps composed and resumes:

"And, to delve into ANOTHER realm of wrestling for a moment…surely you must be aware of a man by the name of Adrian Neville, correct? He once went by the moniker of PAC as well…and his sobriquet happens to be—in the BIGGEST form of disrepute I've ever been exposed to—'The Man That Gravity Forgot'. How dare he refer to himself by such a name, 'The Man That Gravity Forgot'—what temerity! GRAVITY is a FORCE that applies for any and all things! Gravity conquers everything; SCIENCE conquers everything."

"Damn right," Cris continues applauding. "E equals MC squared!"

"…That's not gravity; that's mass-energy equivalence," Al says.

"Shut up, Al!" Cris snaps at his colleague. "I know what I'm talking about!"

"I can see that…" Al pinches his forehead.

"These are your heroes. THESE are the idols you look up to. The people who are a detriment to the Intelligence Quotient in wrestling are the same athletes you VENERATE and BEATIFY regularly! How dare YOU! For every Crash Bandicoot sign you hold up, or for every Deadpool mask you wear, you all should be ABASHED with yourselves! YOU ARE ALL A PART OF THIS PROBLEM!

"…

"…But we're the solution," Jimmy says. "I am 'The Boy Genius' James Isaac Neutron of Retroville. This man next to me…" Jimmy walks closer to Dexter and places an arm on his shoulder, "goes by the nom de guerre of Dexter. In a long lineage of Cartoon Network creations, he is one of the few who remained on the exterior of the Fiction Wrestling limelight…while outlandish atrocities such as Chowder and Flapjack entered the scene and only AUGMENTED an already-growing issue. Now HE is here to repair the sport with his brand of genius…"

Dexter nods and adjusts his glasses as Jimmy walks towards Dmitri and points to him. "…and with him is my other colleague, Dmitri Ivan Petrovich," Jimmy introduces.

Dmitri steps forward and raises an arm over his head, drawing boos from the crowd as he sneers.

"Dmitri has intellectualized many a sport already amongst his neighborhood companions—baseball, basketball, football, soccer, hockey and even skateboarding have all been smartened up from his existence…and the same is to follow here. The same shall occur in THIS sport. We three are the brains in a sport overrun with senseless brawn. We are the SCIENCE of Fiction Wrestling. We are…The Brain Trust…and we are going to raise the IQ of wrestling from the top down and back up again. ALL AREAS will be treated and remedied, and when our work is complete, we will make sure that no bandicoot, genetic anomaly, human being or other such creature or object undoes our work. THIS, ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of a new age…an age where wrestling lives under one unified message…"

Jimmy looks at Dmitri and Dexter, gives them the signal…and both of his colleagues place their pointer fingers to the sides of their heads. Jimmy uses his free hand to point to his left temple…

…

…

…and Jimmy says, over a chorus of boos, "**…Mind…over…matter.**"

"Just Close Your Eyes" plays as Dmitri, Dexter, and Jimmy all leave the ring and walk back to the timekeeper's area, handing Blader DJ his microphone back.

"Well, I'll say this much: we wanted clarity…and, amid some complicated vocabulary, we sure got some clarity," Al admits.

"You bet we did!" Cris says. "Jimmy Neutron just explained it all, and I for one agree with every bit of it. This sport has devolved so much in the brains department. Now WE have the key to its intellectualization. Neutron, Petrovich, Dexter… Illogical offenders beware."

"The Brain Trust's crusade rages on…and heaven knows who they're going to target next—everybody had better be on watch for these guys because they've already shown what they can do physically when taking the opportunity," Al says.

"Everybody'd better start practicing their calculus and chemistry!" Cris adds.

Jimmy, after dropping off his microphone, is about to leave…

…

…but Dmitri stops him, whispering something in Jimmy's ear…something that causes the Boy Genius's expression to grow sour. Dexter, overhearing this from Dmitri, turns around…

…

…

…and stands directly in front of Al Michaels, staring right at the man and adjusting his glasses. Dmitri and Jimmy, shortly thereafter, follow suit, turning their attentions to the Only Sane Man.

Al, noticing the situation, blinks and gulps, managing to utter, "Er…may I ask what you're doing standing here?"

"…They're looking at you, Al…" Cris states to his broadcast partner.

Al, turning to Cris, responds, "I REALIZE that, Cris; I just don't know WHY—"

Dmitri suddenly grabs Al Michaels by the tie!

"WHOAWHOAW—!" Al gasps.

"OH MY GWEN—AL!" Cris exclaims in his own shock.

Dmitri pulls Al over the announce table and to the ground hard, leaving him prone and open to being stomped by all three members of the Brain Trust! The crowd gasps themselves as Al Michaels is getting brutalized by Neutron, Petrovich, and Dexter's persistent stomping! Cris is too taken aback by the entire matter to do anything to stop it.

"AL WAS WONDERING WHO THE BRAIN TRUST'S NEXT VICTIM WOULD BE…AND, APPARENTLY, IT'S HIM!" Cris shouts.

After picking Al up and sending him inside the ring, Dmitri and Dexter both pull Al up by his arms, the commentator on his knees on the canvas. The crowd is aghast as the two members of the Brain Trust hold Al in place while Jimmy enters the ring himself. The Nickelodeon character stares directly into Al's eyes…

…

…

…

…and Jimmy says, "…Now that you know…**_WHOM _**we're targeting next…allow us to introduce you…to Newton's Law…"

Jimmy motions for Dmitri and Dexter to lift Al Michaels up off of the ground…hoisting him by his arms…

"Ohhhhh no… Nonono… This is that same thing the Brain Trust have done to Otto Rocket and to Odd Della Robbia—the exact same move, and they're about to use it on my colleague!" Cris says in slight fear.

…Jimmy backs up a few steps as Al is held up high…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then, **Little Mac and Captain Falcon **run down the entrance ramp with kendo sticks in hand, cutting the Brain Trust off at the pass! Captain Falcon is the first man in, and he whacks Jimmy Neutron from behind with the kendo stick to the back of the head! He goes after Dexter and Dmitri Petrovich, as does Little Mac, but the two geniuses drop Al harmlessly to the mat and both roll out of the ring hastily to retreat!

"HEY, IT'S LITTLE MAC! The first one the Brain Trust attacked—and CAPTAIN FALCON?! We haven't seen that guy since _Meltdown_!" Cris yells as the Brain Trust escapes from the squared circle, Jimmy Neutron clutching the back of his head and gritting his teeth angrily.

Little Mac checks on Al Michaels's condition, helping him up to his feet slowly and aiding him out of the ring; Captain Falcon, meanwhile, points to the Brain Trust with the kendo stick in hand, threatening them to reenter the ring. Dmitri and Dexter want no part of the _F-Zero_ character and continue to backtrack with their captain James Isaac Neutron.

"I hope my broadcast partner's okay—Little Mac and Captain Falcon just saved his bacon!" Cris says. "And as great a collection of minds the Brain Trust is, none of those minds saw this coming! It was about to be Newton's Law for Al until they showed up…and even with my support for the Brain Trust, I can't quite sign off on what they were about to do! …Unless their goal was to have me call this show all by myself, which I wouldn't completely mind, to be honest. I AM the best commentator in wrestling, after all."

Little Mac helps Al back to the announce table while the Brain Trust leaves the Ozone Lair for the time being, leaving Captain Falcon inside the ring to stare them down.

"…Well, while my partner gets settled back in—he looks like he's okay, thankfully…I suppose I should take this time to run down tonight's proceedings, starting with both our Infinity AND our Universal Champions being in action with Liu Kang taking on 'The Future' Brad Carbunkle in a match I know I'M looking forward to HUGELY…and Aran Ryan the Universal Champion battling Shun Kazami in non-title action as well! Also on tap for tonight, Doc Louis's challenge to the Dragon Kids: Doc said that he was going to make sure that, by the end of this, NO ONE believes in little Max and young Enrique anymore because he claims it will only take ONE Force of Nature to put them down tonight! It's Soda Popinski, the Russian GIANT, taking on the Dragon Kids one-on-two in Tornado Handicap Match action! Doc's challenging the PBS youngsters to bring it; I can't wait to see them get SQUASHED! You'll want to stay tuned for that. But perhaps the MOST important proceeding of the night will be the announcement, the DECISION from Ben Tennyson our Magnus Champion. It's gotten more publicity than LeBron's Decision—who is going to challenge the Tenth Wonder of the World for the CCW Magnus Championship in Chicago, Illinois at _Pandemonium_ in nine days? We'll be finding out tonight on _Ozone 39_! It's Character Championship Wrestling LIVE from KC!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

"Aaaaah, seeing my fellow Revolutionary Zoe Payne in that _Pandemonium _advertisement gets me EVERY time!" Cris smiles with bliss. "Hahaha! And, FYI, you'll also be seeing her TOMORROW night on The CW at 9:00 P.M. for the premiere of the TWO-HOUR _CCW Double X_ broadcast! It's our historic twentieth episode of the best women's wrestling show on the planet, and for that night, St. Louis, Missouri will OFFICIALLY become the most important city in the world, because THAT is where this history shall be made." Cris then looks to his left at his partner Al Michaels, who is trying to catch his bearings from the attack from the Brain Trust earlier. "And you, Al, nearly BECAME history just a moment ago—are you okay?"

"I'm…going to be fine; I'm just rather frazzled," Al nods slightly. "…I shudder to think what things would have looked like had Jimmy and his allies done to me what they intended earlier…"

"They had you up for Newton's Law!" Cris says.

"Yeah, I know… That's the kind of wrestlers you support, huh? Attacking your colleagues and you're a part of their clique? THAT'S how it works?" Al scowls.

"Hey, I didn't exactly clear what they DID—or what they were GOING to do," Cris defends himself. "I mean, we've been through thick and thin calling matches; we're calling the Hall of Fame Game between the Giants and Bills in Canton coming up! You need to be healthy for that!"

"Urgh… Well, glad to see you're SO concerned, Cris—you'll be pleased to know that I'm alive and well," Al says. "And I need to be, not only for the Hall of Fame Game, but also because there is a bit of a paucity of commentators as of late, between Jonathan and Jeremy being absent. I NEED to be here, and, as much as the CCW faithful may disagree, I believe YOU do as well!"

"Oh, well, I appreciate that you recognize what I bring to this commentary desk! Couldn't handle this job without me, huh?" Cris smirks.

"…You are lucky that my head hurts far too much to argue," Al deadpans.

"Heheh," Cris chuckles. "Anyway, on with the—"

_[Okay, okay, okay… Yes sir_

_Hell Rell… J.R. Writer… Forty_

_This is how we do it, man_

_I am one of a kind… Yeah_

_It's now or never, nigga…_

_Time's up, muthaf**ka…_

_Let's do this]_

("The Best Out" by Dipset plays)

"…Eh?" Cris scratches his head.

"Wait a minute…" Al blinks twice. "I haven't heard that music HERE, but I've heard it somewhere…for SOMEONE…"

"Who?" Cris questions.

…

The crowd suddenly pops as Jeremy Ellis emerges from the curtain and stands on the stage, listening to the crowd's loud ovation as the Black Mamba and CCW color commentator makes his presence felt in the Kemper Arena. Jeremy looks around at the crowd, hands in his pockets and taking a deep breath…as he manages to flash a small smile as he walks down the entrance ramp and gives a few fans high-fives on his way to ringside.

"Hey, THAT'S who!" Al exclaims. "It's Jeremy! Jeremy's here! Back for the first time since _XX 18_!"

"I thought he said he was taking a sabbatical from commentary after what happened," Cris notes.

"He DID, but it looks like either he's had a change of heart or a change of plans—either way, he's here and he's on his way to the announce table!" Al says.

Jeremy walks around the ring and greets Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth with a half-wave as he takes his own place at the neighboring announce table. He sits down and puts on the headset on the desk, adjusting it and clearing his throat a few times to test it out before getting himself set to talk.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Jeremy finally talks.

"Jeremy, how's it going for YOU? Didn't get to see or hear from you all week," Al mentions. "And how's your brother doing?"

"My brother's…hanging in, Al; I DID tell myself I wasn't going to come back fully here until HE gets better, but…after some recent events and thoughts and conversation and whatnot, I've gone back on that word," Jeremy explains. "So, here I am, back doing what I should be doing, and that's calling the best Fiction Wrestling on Friday nights. Al, how's the head feeling? I did get to catch what happened…"

"It's getting better… Still aches a tad, but at least having you on commentary won't make it ache any WORSE," Al quips.

"Yeah, I heard about LAST week's debacle with Ben on headset…" Jeremy groans.

"Debacle? You mean BLESSING, right?" Cris "corrects". "I know commentators who would DIE to call a show with the Best in the Universe!"

"Those commentators must have more white stuff on their lips than you then," Jeremy comments with a sly grin.

"Better to be a kiss-ass for the best than to be a kiss-ass for a giant failure," Cris retorts. "Did you see Disco Kid last week? You saw him LOSE?"

"I saw Disco Kid get ROBBED last week; that's what I saw!" Jeremy remarks.

"And speaking of that incident, segueing into the program before this IMMEDIATELY devolves into an argument," Al speaks, "we're going to kick off tonight's show, tonight's _Ozone _broadcast with singles action between two of the men in that Highway Five-Way from last week who came up with a losing effort in the end, those men being Sportacus and Julius Caesar. Let's get it started right now!"

As the crowd's low-key "Jeremy! Jeremy!" chants die down, Blader DJ prepares to announce the first match of the night as the bell sounds.

"This is your opening contest of _CCW Ozone 39_, and it is scheduled for one fall!" Blader DJ says. "At this time, please welcome Caesar's personal ring announcer, Lucius Aemilius Paullus!"

Lucius Aemilius Paullus walks onto the stage in his _toga virilis_, a confident grin on his face as he waves to the fans haughtily and prepares to introduce the Roman Emperor.

"_Feminae virique…hic debet esse primus pugnator de CCW Balteo Universalo, et vos sciunt illud!_" Aemilius shouts, drawing "What?" chants and boos from the crowd."_Hic deus apud viros, et ABNUET sinere tragoediam—_"

Suddenly, Caesar walks out from the back and swipes the microphone away from his ring announcer!

"Whoa! What the…? Caesar?" Cris blinks twice.

"Normally he would be waiting in the tunnel below the stage right now, but he's cut off his own ring announcer—what gives?" Al wonders.

Caesar, with an angered scowl on his face, takes over with the talking. Aemilius looks at his liege with worry, but Caesar motions that he is not the reason for Caesar's ire…though it is still best for the _annuntiator_ to keep his distance.

"_Ego sum nunc in adfectione MALA!_" Caesar shouts, causing Aemilius to shudder backward a step. "The anger in my heart right now is off the tablets! _PRIMO_, last week, as Aemilius Paullus was mentioning, I am NOT the #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship right now. Aran Ryan should be wrestling ME at _Pandemonium _but instead it is Dan Kuso, and why? Because of the actions of interlopers! Men who were out to HUMILIATE the Roman Emperor! _EGO NON DEBEO SUGGILLARE!_ I AM NOT TO BE HUMILIATED!"

"WHAT?" chants the crowd as Caesar hollers on.

"_SECUNDO_," Caesar continues, "as if THAT was not jarring enough, as if my anger was not ALREADY sufficient…I find out that my LICTOR, Kevin Levin, has been ASSAULTED in another organization such that he cannot be here tonight! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I have a slurry of inferiors stand in my way of a Championship, and now THIS outside force dares to intervene in MY affairs?! The last time those _barbari_ were in these halls, they were rebuffed by the Kuso child; they are, quite frankly, _FORTUNATI _that they did not start their invasion through me, because had they done so they would be, as Jupiter is my witness, BURIED UNDER MY SIGNIFICANT BOOTS! But NOW they choose to barge their way onto MY personal agenda… They aren't important enough for nothing more than my rage, but let me make this clear: I am Gaius Julius Caesar, and I do NOT like having my plans changed! When Gaius Julius Caesar gets his plans changed…he reacts with VIOLENCE. He reacts with SUPLEXES! And that is HORRENDOUS news for my opponent tonight, because HE is going to be my official scapegoat! HAIL CAESAR!"

Caesar throws the microphone off of the stage and marches his way down to the ring, his ring announcer Aemilius Paullus exhaling and walking down to the ring behind the Roman Emperor as Caesar prepares to compete in the opening contest of _Ozone_.

"WOW… Color Caesar PISSED…" Jeremy says.

"And I don't blame the man! Between his lack of a Title opportunity and his lictor being swarmed by that insipid 'Resistance', Caesar has PLENTY to be upset about, and it translates to what is going to be a rough outing for one _LazyTown _hero in Sportacus," Cris comments as "Masterpiece" plays in the _Ozone _Lair for Caesar making his way inside the squared circle.

"Caesar cut his own entrance routine short; from that alone, you KNOW that he is serious," Jeremy remarks.

"And all of that aggression and rancor looks to be aimed towards Sportacus, Caesar's opponent right now," Al says. "From _AWE Octane_'s recent events to last week on _Ozone_, this could be trouble for Sportacus. But, another thing to consider: will that anger translate to MISTAKES? Will it mean a lack of true focus? Because Sportacus has proven that a guy like him can capitalize on even the tiniest miscue with his athleticism and his speed!"

_[Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush—come on!]_

("Adrenaline Rush" by Bushnut plays)

Sportacus somersaults from the back and onto the stage and leaps to his feet to a positive pop from the audience, getting set to battle the Roman Emperor one-on-one. He appears somewhat perturbed by Caesar's words, but he performs a cartwheel down the ramp, high-fives a few fans, and keeps his composure, getting himself fired up to battle Caesar in the opening match of the evening.

"And his opponent," Blader DJ says, "from LazyTown, weighing 206 pounds, Sportacus!"

"Sportacus had his own opportunity in last week's Highway Five-Way, as mentioned," Al says. "Dan Kuso would come out as the inaugural winner, but it was an impressive showing from the high-flyer. All that aside, though, Sportacus is looking at this match with a great level of importance, as he wants to regain some of the momentum he lost last week on _Ozone 38_."

"I did manage to catch last week's Highway Five-Way and the exciting action from that match," Jeremy states, "and I got to see, in its entirety, the AWESOMENESS of Disco Kid throughout that match—if anyone looked impressive, it was the Brooklynite himself, and even JON has to admit that!"

"I will give you that, Jer; Disco Kid came to play last week, but he came up short as well—and Caesar's lictor Kevin Levin actually played a role in the reason why," Al states.

"Are you implying that Disco Kid would be the #1 Contender ACTUALLY for the CCW Universal Championship had it not been for Caesar's hired muscle?" Cris raises an eyebrow. "Please, I implore you—PLEASE do not feed into this and give that waste of space this much credit. Last week was the CLOSEST, I will say, Disco Kid has ever gotten to anything redeemable in a wrestling ring. And it's NEVER happening again, so let's move on to more important things, such as Caesar throwing Sportacus from pillar to post in the _Ozone _Lair!"

Sportacus forward rolls inside the ring…and Caesar immediately attempts to Clothesline Sportacus out of his shoes before the opening bell!

"Sportacus not planning on being anyone's scapego—WHOA!" Jeremy gasps. "Caesar not wasting any time!"

Sportacus manages to duck just in time and starts firing leg kicks to Caesar, prompting referee Kenny Cashew to call for the opening bell to get the match going. Sportacus continues throwing kicks to the dictator's thighs…before Caesar manages to snatch Sportacus's left leg in mid-kick! Sportacus hops on the one leg left…and spins his way into delivering an Inside Mule Kick to Caesar, sending him into the corner. Sportacus runs at Caesar and climbs onto the middle rope, executing a series of punches to the top of the head, trying to get the upper hand and control the pace…but Caesar shoves Sportacus away from the corner and away from him. Sportacus lands on his feet…and Sportacus retaliates with a Monkey Flip out of the corner directly to the center of the ring! Sportacus hits the ropes next…and executes a Flipping Senton directly onto Caesar's chest! Sportacus stays on top of him and hooks a leg for the pin…but Caesar kicks out at 1.89! Sportacus gets back onto his feet…and Caesar gets to his knees. Sportacus fires with Soccer Kicks directly to the spine before hitting the ropes…and hitting a Running Dropkick to the back of the head! Sportacus turns Caesar over onto his back, stomps onto his chest repeatedly…and then goes to the ropes, Springboards…and delivers a Split-Legged Moonsault directly onto the Roman Emperor!

"Caesar wanted full throttle; Sporty's bringing it full throttle, and Sporty's winning!" Jeremy proclaims.

Sportacus pins Caesar for the second time: 1…

2…

…

…2.4 Caesar gets his shoulder up.

"And if Sportacus can keep things going at this pace, it'd behoove him in a huge way!" Al says.

Sportacus puts Caesar in a Wrist Lock and starts kicking Caesar in the spine and the chest repeatedly before ending around and applying a Hammerlock and hitting Caesar with a Forearm Smash to the back of the head. Then, Sportacus puts Caesar in a Side Headlock and hits him with three hard right hands to the face…followed by a Sweep that sends Caesar onto his back! Sportacus delivers a Leg Drop shortly afterward across Caesar's throat and goes for another quick pin: 1…

2…

…

…Caesar kicks out. Sportacus picks Caesar up off of the canvas…and hits him with a Snap Suplex, floating over afterward and hitting the ropes behind him to score with a Running Knee Strike to the face. Sportacus flashes a small grin before vaulting his way onto the ring apron. The crowd starts a small "Sportacus! Sportacus!" chant as the LazyTown hero attempts a Slingshot Elbow Drop onto the chest of the Roman Emperor…

…

…

…

…but Caesar manages to roll out of the way and towards the ring apron and ropes where Sportacus was standing; Sportacus has the presence of mind to land onto his feet. Caesar prepares to stand on the apron…and Sportacus charges towards him, only to receive a big European Uppercut on the way there!

"Caesar—OH MAN! That was a HUGE European Uppercut! Right on the button too!" Jeremy exclaims.

With Sportacus in a daze, Caesar shouts "_Ego ostendam te suplecem!_" and sets him up for a Vertical Suplex off of the apron to the arena floor. Caesar lifts Sportacus up overhead…and Sportacus manages to deliver a knee to the top of Caesar's skull to break free of his grip and land back onto his feet, albeit dazed. Sportacus manages to execute a Spinning Back Kick to Caesar's chest though, along with a Dropsault that nearly sends Caesar falling off of the apron! Caesar manages to hang on…and Sportacus hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and tries a Yakuza Kick, but Caesar catches him by the leg as he's charging in and delivers a Capture Suplex off of the apron, sending himself and Sportacus all the way to the floor hard!

"Caesar grabs the leg—OH MY GOD!" Al exclaims. "OH MY GOD, SPORTACUS SENT CLEAR OVER THE TOP TO THE FLOOR, CAPTURE SUPLEX-STYLE!"

"First off, it's 'Oh your GWEN', and secondly, HOLY COW!" Cris shouts. "Sportacus wanted a kick to Caesar's head, but HIS head's the one that's ringing right now, courtesy of the Man of 1,000 Suplexes, which, as you can see, is a supremely apropos title for the Roman Emperor!"

"That was a dangerous, dangerous landing to Sportacus…" Jeremy says with concern. "Man, did he get flung or WHAT?"

Caesar gets up, clutching his back from the arena floor and recapturing his bearings. Seeing Sportacus down, Caesar growls…and proceeds to grab Sportacus by the hair and start punching away at him from a dominant position. Caesar fires shot after shot after shot before shouting at the _LazyTown _character, "THIS will teach you not to Suplex the Man of a THOUSAND Suplexes!" Caesar continues punching at Sportacus without fail.

"And if you remember, folks, Caesar at one point was victim of a Snap SUPLEX…by Sportacus earlier in the match; I think he's taken that Suplex to heart," Al says.

"It's like trying to hit an Emperor with his own sword," Cris comments. "Of course you'll take it personally, especially when HE'S the guy who OWNS Suplexes! He's BY FAR the best Suplexer in CCW, and perhaps best in the business!"

Caesar picks Sportacus up, executes a Wrist Lock and transfers it into a Waist Lock…and scores with a German Suplex, dropping Sportacus onto his shoulders and head before standing back up onto his feet and pushing Sportacus face-first into the steel ring post! Sportacus bounces off of the steel and manages to pull himself back up to his feet by the security barricade. Caesar sneers…and as Sportacus stands, Caesar kicks Sportacus in the chest, grabs him…

…

…

…

…and the Roman entity Hammer Throws Sportacus spine-first directly into the ring post!

"GOOD LORD! Right into the ring post! That'll shatter a vertebrae if you're not careful, with that level of velocity!" Al says.

"No kidding! And that's just making Caesar giddy inside, though he isn't showing it right now," Jeremy remarks. "Right now, he's doing to Sportacus what the Romans did to Gaul."

"And the only reason why you know that is because your brother fed that reference to you through a tube," Cris says, attracting great ire from Jeremy across ringside.

"Okay, okay, that was low, Cris…" Al seriously says, scolding Collinsworth.

Cris shrugs. "Yeah, yeah, I bet it was…"

Caesar nudges Sportacus's downed body with his boot before shoving the man back inside the ring with both hands. Caesar enters the squared circle as well, Sportacus prone on his belly…before the Roman Emperor scores with an Elbow Drop to the middle of the back, followed by a second and a third…and a fourth as well. Caesar then hits the ropes…and executes a kick to the ribcage. Caesar pulls Sportacus up to his feet by a single arm…and he Irish Whips Sportacus into the ropes…catching him on the rebound with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Then…Caesar, with his arms still wrapped around Sportacus, pulls him up to his feet, transitions, and scores with a T-Bone Suplex!

"Caesar just having his WAY with Sportacus—OH MY!" Jeremy exclaims. "DAMN!"

"Belly-to-Belly, then the T-Bone shortly afterward," Al calls.

"And surely the victory after those two hard Suplex throws!" Cris affirms.

Caesar goes for a pin on the downed Sportacus: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.725 Sportacus gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—okay…HOW?" Cris asks incredulously as the crowd cheers.

"SOMEHOW, as you can see—Sportacus not done yet!" Al says.

"Hmph…well, he's GONNA be done quite soon, I assure you," Cris states. "You don't last very long when Caesar's got you in the jaws of life like he does right now to this jumping bean. No nation that's tried to bob and weave Rome ever AVOIDED being conquered, you know."

Caesar snarls angrily upon the near-fall and pulls Sportacus into a Cravate. Caesar holds him in the Cravate and delivers a series of knees to the jaw, riddling Sportacus's face with his patella…before flinging Sportacus towards a corner of the ring with a Cravate Suplex! Sportacus tumbles into the corner, struggling to stand up as Caesar flexes across the ring, showing off and soaking in a level of boos from the audience as his opponent tries to stand. As soon as Sportacus reaches his feet, facing the corner and facing the crowd, Caesar charges into the corner and executes an Avalanche directly to the spine! From here, Caesar clasps his arms around Sportacus's arms and delivers a Tiger Suplex, sending Sportacus back across the ring, close to the opposite corner. Sportacus clutches the back of his head in pain, wincing while Caesar flexes once again, showing off even further while Lucius Aemilius Paullus looks on and applauds with a smile. Caesar waits for Sportacus to get back onto his feet…

…

…and Caesar picks Sportacus up and rams him spine-first with a Running Corner Spinebuster into the turnbuckles. Caesar then continues delivering Shoulder Tackles in the corner to the midsection of Sportacus repeatedly, providing him with no form of respite with three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven Shoulder Tackles before the referee warns him and tells him to back off. Caesar obliges…

…

…and he blasts Sportacus with a Running Knee Strike in the corner! The knee knocks Sportacus loopy before Caesar pulls him out of the corner and covers him once again. Kenny Cashew counts 1…

"Relentless offense from the Roman Emperor…"

2…

"…could spell the end for Sportacus here…"

…

…

…

…

…2.789 Sportacus manages to kick out!

"…but not yet!" Al calls. "Not yet—near-fall once again!"

Caesar glares at the referee and demands a faster count from him, complaining about the cadence while using one hand to choke Sportacus against the canvas. Referee Kenny Cashew notices Caesar choking Sportacus and admonishes the Roman Emperor, who stands up with Sportacus throttled with both hands now. Caesar, ignoring the referee's pleas, Irish Whips Sportacus into the ropes…and delivers a Back Body Drop that sends Sportacus hard onto his spine! Sportacus flops around the ring, his spine and head aching him terribly as Caesar smirks at the plight of his adversary. Sportacus reaches a neutral corner and tries to get to a standing position…and Caesar grabs him by the head, executing a Head Slam directly into the top turnbuckle. Caesar hits a second Head Slam shortly afterward, followed by a third. Caesar looks at the fans and shouts, "_Dixi tibi meum advorsarium esse meam agoniam!_" He then attempts another Head Slam…

…

…

…but Sportacus lifts up a leg to the top turnbuckle and blocks it, using his leg to kick Caesar directly to the face instead. Sportacus hits a second kick, and Caesar is taken aback…but Caesar shakes it off and charges at Sportacus, running directly into a Back Kick to the gut. Caesar is hunched over…and Sportacus tries to turn it around with a Springboard Sunset Flip out of the corner, turning in mid-air…

…but Caesar stays standing on his feet, preventing Sportacus from completing the pinning combination. Caesar keeps his feet planted…but Sportacus lifts his own legs up and wraps them underneath Caesar's armpits to complete the Sunset Flip pinfall!

"Caesar fought it and fought it, but Sportacus finally got it!" Al calls.

"Sunset Flip!" Jeremy calls as the referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Caesar kicks out! Sportacus stands up quickly, as does the Roman Emperor…and Sportacus manages to deliver a Jumping Knee Strike to the face! Caesar is reeling, and Sportacus goes for an Irish Whip…but Caesar manages to reverse it instead. Sportacus goes for a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors…

…

…

…but Caesar stops him in mid-twirl, grabs the acrobatic one in a Gutwrench, and nails him with a counter Gutwrench Suplex!

"And what a reversal THAT was!" Al calls. "Sportacus's Tilt-a-Whirl not going according to plan!"

"Caesar scouted it and turned it into one of his many Suplexes! He's got a ton of them that he can employ at any given moment, as you just saw there!" Cris says. "Count the pin, Cashew, and do it right this time, please!"

Caesar goes for the pin, hooking a leg of Sportacus in the attempt, and Kenny Cashew does the deed: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Sportacus gets the shoulder up just in time to the pleasure of the fans!

"…ma—Gwendamn it!" Cris curses. "Sportacus with the shoulder up AGAIN—a move that excellent should've been the end, but Caesar's victory STILL remains unofficial!"

"Caesar dishing out the punishment he advertised, but Sportacus not going down as easily as the dictator presumed he would!" Jeremy says.

Caesar, on his knees, takes a handful of Sportacus's hair…and delivers a European Uppercut to the jaw…followed by a second one…followed by a third, rocking the _LazyTown _star with repeated strikes. Caesar teases another European Uppercut…

…

…but pokes Sportacus in the eyes instead, and _then_ executes the European Uppercut, drawing a loud level of boos from the CCW faithful. Caesar simply smirks in return, some of his arrogance starting to show as he pulls Sportacus up to a vertical base. Caesar puts Sportacus in a Fireman's Carry, walking around the ring with him, reveling in the dominant position he is holding at this time. Caesar prepares to drop Sportacus thereafter…

…

…

…but Sportacus starts delivering elbows to the side of Caesar's temple, preventing him from slamming his opponent down. Sportacus manages to return to a vertical base and hit two stiff kicks to the chest before hitting a Knife Edge Chop as well. Sportacus hits the ropes…and goes for a Cross Body, but Caesar snatches Sportacus in mid-air and holds him in his arms! The crowd gasps as Sportacus kicks his legs in desperation, trying to free himself from Caesar's hold…but Caesar hangs on, roars…

"Sportacus trying to get himself out of trouble, but he may've just placed himself in even MORE trouble…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and…goes for a Tabletop Suplex, but Sportacus manages to counter it into a DDT!

"And—OH! Hold the phone right there! Sportacus with the DDT!" exclaims Jeremy. "Sportacus was about to go up and over the top of Caesar but he had the presence of mind to avoid and turn it into his own offensive maneuver!"

"Now, can Sportacus capitalize? This could be his best opening for offense since getting Capture Suplexed out of the ring earlier," says Al.

The fans, realizing same, start to get behind the high-flying Sportacus with cheers and applause as Sportacus starts to pull himself up to a standing position. Caesar, also standing up, is the recipient of a series of Knife Edge Chops to the chest from Sportacus, who fires up once again with strike after strike to the torso of the Roman Emperor. Sportacus hits a flurry of almost five straight Chops…

…

…but on the sixth one, Caesar traps the arm, catching it on the forward swing…and kneeing Sportacus in the gut. Caesar puts Sportacus in a Butterfly Lock, screams to the heavens…

"Sportacus had his offensive opening, but I'm afraid that window may've just closed on him!" Jeremy exclaims.

"As to be expected from a wrestling genius like him!" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…and Caesar attempts a Double Arm Suplex…but Sportacus reverses it into an Arm Drag, sending Caesar down! Caesar returns to a standing base, and Sportacus receives him with a Spinning Heel Kick to the face…followed by a second one shortly thereafter to the face of Julius Caesar. Caesar gets back up and attempts a Lariat to halt Sportacus's momentum, but Sportacus ducks it, steps onto the middle rope…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Springboard One-Handed Bulldog, dropping Caesar down!

"And there's the speed of Sportacus off of the ropes—Caesar not even able to turn around!" Jeremy calls. "Not even able to turn around before Sportacus drops him!"

"Sportacus takes Caesar down, and now Sportacus is going UP!" Al exclaims.

Sportacus, indeed, makes his way to the top rope, the Roman Emperor barely reaching his knees as the hero of LazyTown stands on the top turnbuckle, measuring his presently kneeling target…

…

…

…

…

…and Sportacus jumps off of the top and hits a Diving Hurricanrana Driver, planting Caesar onto the top of his head!

"Sportacus with the dive—OH MY GOODNESS, RIGHT ONTO THE HEAD! The Hurricanrana Driver from the top rope, and Caesar might've just got knocked into the present era!" Al quips.

"I've seen Diving Hurricanranas, but a Hurricanrana Driver from the top's new for me!" Jeremy exclaims.

Sportacus turns an unaware Caesar over and goes for the pin.

"This could do it!" Al shouts.

"I haven't said this one in a while…" Jeremy speaks as referee Kenny Cashew counts the pin: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Caesar manages to get the shoulder up and roll out of the ring, the Roman Emperor out of harms way for the moment as the fans groan in disdain over the near-fall.

"…forget—nope, but pretty close!" Jeremy says.

"Aaaand STILL not getting a chance to say it," Cris says with a sly sneer.

"Not YET, anyway," Jeremy states.

Sportacus sees Caesar on his feet in a daze on the outside, not knowing where he is…

"Caesar now, outside of the ring…and judging from how he looks, he might just be out here on pure instinct!" Al says.

"Eyes are glazed over—he really has no clue where he is right now," Jeremy analyzes. "Still feeling the effects of that Rana Driver from the top, no doubt!"

"Well, Caesar had better figure out where he is soon, because I don't like the look in SPORTACUS'S eyes right about now!" Cris worries…

…as Sportacus claps his hands together, hops up and down inside the ring, and picks his spot…seeing Caesar on the outside walking gingerly in front of Sportacus's line of vision. Sportacus then hits the ropes…

"Sporty might be clearing himself for takeoff here—watch out!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sportacus executes a Running Springboard Corkscrew Plancha, leaping high into the air to bring Caesar down hard!

"SOARING AND SCORING FOR SPORTACUS—WHAT A CORKSCREW CROSS BODY!" Al exclaims.

"Did you see the HANGTIME on that one?!" Jeremy gushes. "Unbelievable!"

"That's what I was afraid of!" Cris winces. "Caesar couldn't get out of the way—even his LIEGE tried to warn him, to no avail!"

Sportacus gets up, holding his torso with gritted teeth as he rests against the announce table of Jeremy Ellis, and Caesar remains supine on the arena floor, aching in his own pain. Sportacus then proceeds to stomp on the Roman Emperor's clavicle with as much energy as he can muster…

…

…before turning around…and executing a Standing Moonsault directly onto Caesar's chest! Sportacus adds to his offensive display with a series of Mat Slams against the arena floor onto Caesar…and then Facebusters, turning Caesar's head around and smashing his face repeatedly into the floor instead. Sportacus then stands up with Caesar…and Head Slams his face directly into the ring apron, further dazing the historical figure before shoving him inside the squared circle. Caesar remains lying on his back for three seconds before making some form of an effort to return to a standing position. Meanwhile, Sportacus returns to the ring apron, assessing Caesar's state of being.

"Ever since that Hurricanrana Driver, it's been one blow after another focused on Caesar's equilibrium—Head Slams, Facebusters, Mat Slams, and even on that High Corkscrew Body Press; the back of Caesar's head had to have rung against the outside matting on that," Jeremy notes astutely. "Now, look at Caesar—he's almost on spaghetti legs!"

Caesar has enough wherewithal to return to a standing position, but Sportacus is ready and waiting for him…

…

…and Sportacus vaults inside the ring…

…hangs onto the top rope, plants his feet onto the middle rope…

…

…

…and scores with a Flying Chuck Kick to the cranium of Caesar!

"Caesar may be a sitting DUCK here, and he probably WOULD'VE ducked that if he could've!" Al quips.

"Flying Chuck to the face!" Jeremy shouts.

Sportacus pins the downed Caesar off of the Flying Chuck, and the ref counts 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.93 Caesar kicks out in time by the skin of his teeth, and Sportacus can't believe it!

"…forget—NO, I thought that was it! I was POSITIVE of it!" Jeremy gasps.

"But even a possibly concussed Caesar has the presence of mind to remain intact and stay in this match—concussions never stopped him on the battlefield either!" Cris says.

"Although, you have to start wondering what Caesar has left, if ANYTHING…and if just one more maneuver will be all it will take to give this match to Sportacus," Al proclaims.

Sportacus stands up, checks the count with the referee…and, after coping with the decision, pulls himself together, backs into the turnbuckles, and starts climbing to the top rope.

"And with Caesar down, this could be Sportacus looking for the Supernova, that Double Rotation Shooting Star Press; if it lands, I think we can call it a night on this one…" Al states.

"Caesar stirring, but only just…!" Jeremy calls.

"He'd better hurry up!" Cris pleads. "I'm with Al for once – that Supernova hits, and it's game over! Come on, Roman Emperor; get up!"

Caesar struggles to sit up, never mind stand…and Sportacus reaches the second rope…and then, after a few seconds, the top. As Sportacus looks out to the fans and prepares to jump, the referee standing close by…

…

…Caesar sits up, reaches with both arms haphazardly…

…

…

…

…and pulls the referee forward, across his body and into the ring ropes, causing Sportacus to end up crotching himself on the top turnbuckle!

"And Caesar—WHOA! Caesar just sent the official Kenny Cashew into the ropes, and Sportacus just lost his balance up there! A last ditch dirty trick from the Roman Emperor!" Al yells as the crowd boos.

"I don't know if Caesar realizes what he just did; he's so dizzy right now, he likely believes he sent Sportacus into the ropes instead of the referee!" Cris claims.

"Oh, are you kidding me right now?! I've heard of devil's advocate, but come on!" Jeremy scoffs.

"It's a very valid point, whether you like it or not!" Cris states.

Caesar stands up slowly, clutching the side of his head, and immediately referee Kenny Cashew scolds him for his sending the official into the ropes. Caesar, shaking his head, shrugs and shows his ignorance on the matter, stumbling around the ring as he does so.

"See? He probably doesn't even know what TIME it is, never mind who he put his hands on!" Cris argues.

"…This is ridiculous," deadpans Jeremy.

"Regardless, the match continues, and Caesar—who NOW knows where Sportacus happens to be—is pursuing said opponent," Al says.

Caesar hits Sportacus with a punch to the dome before climbing up to the middle rope, punching Sportacus again, maintaining his offense…and hooking Sportacus's head. Caesar, thinking Superplex, drapes Sportacus's arm over his head and exhales, preparing himself to fall backward with the _LazyTown _acrobat.

"The Master of Suplexes wants to hit a BIG one here, and THIS could possibly be the finishing blow instead!" Cris states.

Caesar clubs Sportacus's spine three times to make sure he does not defend himself…

…

…

…

…and Caesar tries to lift Sportacus up…

…

…

…but Sportacus counters with a series of Cross Chops to the midsection, forcing Caesar to relinquish his grip. Sportacus breaks fully free and hits an onslaught of Forearm Smashes to the face, not letting up for a moment on any of them, doing all he can to knock Caesar out of the corner and to the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…and after a heated battle, Sportacus manages to send Caesar back inside the ring!

"Sportacus winning the top-rope battle—now, can he seal the deal here?" Al questions.

Sportacus postures up and returns to stand on the top rope a second time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before he can jump, Caesar snaps up to his feet, charges up the turnbuckles, grabs Sportacus in his arms, and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Superplex that sends Sportacus out of the corner and flipping 450 degrees all the way onto his face!

"**OH MY GWEN! OH MY GWEN!**" Cris shrieks as the crowd explodes for the enormous throw!

"CAESAR JUST FLUNG SPORTACUS LIKE A JAVELIN—BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPERPLEX, AND HE JUST LANDED ONTO HIS FACE!" Al shouts. "CAESAR SENT HIM FLIPPING ALL THE WAY OVER, NOT TO HIS SPINE BUT TO HIS DARN FACE!"

"Sportacus likes to flip quite often, but usually when it's on his OWN accord, not like THAT!" Jeremy says.

Suddenly, Caesar gets up onto his feet and lets out a furious yell to the ceiling, asserting his strength as the fans, while impressed by the maneuver, still boo loudly for the Roman Emperor.

"On another note, does THAT look like the act of a man with concussion-like symptoms?!" Al shouts, looking at Cris.

"…Well, Romans must have a better form of recovery from such things than us Americans; why do you think Rome had an empire for all those years? Durability! Resilience!" Cris justifies.

Sportacus is writhing on his belly from being thrown across the ring…

…

…

…

…and Caesar adds to his pain with an Ankle Lock!

"And ANKLE LOCKS! THOSE HELPED TOO—ANKLE LOCK APPLIED!" Cris exclaims.

"Indeed, it's the Ankle Lock and Sportacus is in the center of the ring—no place to go for the LazyTowner!" Al calls.

Caesar screams at the top of his lungs while holding onto the Ankle Lock on Sportacus, who screams at the top of his own lungs as well—out of agony, not passion. Sportacus extends an arm towards the ropes…but he may as well be a mile away as Caesar is not letting him get there. Caesar tweaks and tweaks and tightens his hold…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sportacus has no choice but to tap out!

"And checkmate, folks!" Cris declares. "Check and mate!"

"Caesar picks up the submission win!" Al calls as the crowd boos, the bell rings, and "Masterpiece" plays.

"_Ecce victor via subjectione, Vir Milum Suplecum, Romanus Imperator, CAAAAAAEEESAAAAAAAAR!_" announces Lucius Aemilius Paullus with gusto.

Despite the declaration of his victory, however, Caesar keeps the Ankle Lock applied on Sportacus, who continues tapping out to the maneuver while a crazed look is plastered onto Caesar's face!

"Yeah, your winner's Caesar, but Caesar's not letting go of the hold!" Jeremy points out.

"The match is over, but Julius Caesar—let go of the hold! Let go—you've already won the thing!" Al commands, to no avail.

"You heard what Caesar said: he's using Sportacus as a personal toy for his anger! And the fact that it took this long to make it to that point has GOT TO piss Caesar off even more!" Cris says. "Break the ankle, Caesar! BREAK IT GOOD!"

"Referee Kenny Cashew's trying to get Caesar off of Sportacus, but the Emperor's not letting up whatsoever!" Al says.

Kenny Cashew implores Caesar to relinquish the hold…but Caesar refuses, hollering at the top of his lungs and keeping the Ankle Lock cinched in tightly! Cashew is left with no choice but to admonish Caesar with a count of 1…

2…

3…

4…

…

…

…4.5 Caesar finally lets go of the Ankle Lock, preventing Kenny Cashew from overturning the decision against him. Caesar backs off from Sportacus's prone body and allows the referee to raise Caesar's hand in victory. Caesar nods as his victory is confirmed and Lucius Aemilius Paullus enters the ring as well. Cashew lets go of Caesar's arm and leaves the ring himself to head to the back, Aemilius Paullus raising Caesar's arm instead now to reemphasize the result of the match…

…

…

…

…but then Caesar returns to Sportacus and applies the Ankle Lock once again!

"Caesar finally obeying the re—NO, NOT AGAIN!" complains Jeremy.

"IT'S OVER! YOU'VE WON; NOW LEAVE!" Al shouts.

"Sending a message—getting ALLL of that aggression out!" Cris states.

Caesar continues wrenching away at the ankle of Sportacus with the Ankle Lock as the bell continues to ring to signify the match's conclusion. Sportacus keeps crying in pain as the Roman Emperor continues to show his disregard for the match having already concluded…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but suddenly…

_[Get raw with the fever on the dance floor!]_

("Stayin' Alive" by N-Trance plays)

"OHHHH! IS IT?! COULD IT BE?! COULD IT POSSIBLY BE?!" Jeremy beams.

"Oh Gwen…" Cris facepalms. "This whole thing was so great, and now it's—"

"IT IS!" Jeremy cheers, jumping up and down at the announce table, pointing at the ramp…

…as the smarks in the crowd explode for the charging Disco Kid down the entrance ramp all the way to the ring!

"DISCO KID! DISCO KID'S HERE WITH CAESAR IN HIS SIGHTS!" Al exclaims.

"Ugggggghhhhh!" Cris loudly groans. "Somewhere, there's a Gemini Genius cursing life right now…"

"Twin brother or not, he can curse it all he wants—DISCO'S IN THE BUILDING, BABY!" Jeremy yells.

Caesar turns his focus to Disco Kid and lets go of Sportacus's ankle; Disco Kid slides inside the ring and immediately delivers a Double Leg Takedown, taking Caesar down and proceeding to fire away with punches to the face!

"And he's taking it right to Caesar, the man whose lictor pulled him out of the ring and off of a pin last week on _Ozone_ in the Highway Five-Way!" exclaims Al.

Caesar attempts to defend himself by putting his hands up to block Disco's punches to the face, but Disco keeps firing blow after blow, even delivering a few strikes to the unguarded chest and clavicle. Lucius Aemilius Paullus, shocked and frightened, leaps onto Disco Kid's back and tries pulling him off of Caesar as well as swiping at the Brooklyn Boogieman's face. Disco Kid rolls off of Caesar with Aemilius on his back while Caesar clutches his own face in trying to recover. Disco Kid retreats against the ropes while Aemilius Paullus is still attached to his spine…

…and Caesar stands up, incensed…charges at Disco Kid…

…

…

…

…and…Disco Kid drops down, with Aemilius Paullus still on his back, and Backdrops Caesar over the top rope and to the floor!

"Caesar's ring announcer involving himself—but DISCO defends himself!" Al exclaims.

"NO!" Cris shouts in grief.

"Caesar tried to take advantage, but Disco Kid saw him coming!" Al calls.

"MY BOY'S CLEANING HOUSE!" Jeremy grins.

With Caesar getting up outside of the ring, clutching his torso, Disco walks over to the ropes…grabs Aemilius from behind his head, taking him by the hair…

…

…

…and tosses Aemilius over the top rope on top of Caesar outside of the ring!

"Look at this, look at this—WHOOOOOA!" Jeremy exclaims. "Out goes Aemilius, right after his liege!"

"Disco Kid is all fired up right now—holy crap!" Al exclaims as Disco Kid, inside the ring, spins around, leaps into the air, and performs the split in the middle of the ring, smirking as he looks down upon the Roman Emperor and his ring announcer.

Aemilius Paullus clutches the back of his head upon standing back up again, and Caesar, embarrassed and livid, tries to charge his way into the ring to get to Disco Kid, but Aemilius Paullus places an arm in front of Caesar and insists that he reconsider. Caesar, foaming at the mouth, clenches both fists and backs away from the ring while Disco Kid checks on Sportacus and his ankle, all while staring down the Romans.

"Disco Kid coming to the aid of Sportacus and getting a measure of redemption from getting robbed last week by Caesar and his company!" Al says.

"DISCO KID! DISCO KID! DISCO KID! DISCO KID!" Jeremy chants as some of the fans are doing so as well.

Cris, rolling his eyes, says, "This is ridiculous—this is just stupid… Getting in an Emperor's business? I hope he's prepared for what's ahead, because THAT," Cris refers to the look on Caesar's face, "is not the visage of a man who's going to let this go or let Disco Kid get the laugh. No—it's CAESAR who laughs, and he'll be laughing the loudest!"

"We'll see about that, Collinsworth—GO DISCO, GO DISCO, GO!" Jeremy exclaims excitedly as Caesar continues heading to the back and Disco Kid helps Sportacus to a standing position.

* * *

Backstage, Maria Menounos is standing by to conduct an interview, standing in for the regular _Ozone _interviewer Alex Trebek. Maria flips her luscious hair backward with her free hand and prepares to speak as the camera focuses in on her.

"Oh? Were you expecting someone else?" Maria inquires. "Alex? He's at home right now nursing his ugly little headache from last week. You know…that K-Owned he got to the back of the head? He wasn't doing so hot afterwards, so now I'm covering the interviews for _Ozone _tonight—it's a double dose of Double M! Maria Menounos here for your listening and ogling pleasure…and DON'T pretend you won't, because you know you will." The haughty entertainment correspondent of _Extra _and _Access Hollywood_ fame giggles and smirks before changing to the subject at hand.

"Now that that's out of the way, allow me to introduce you to my guests at this time, the lucky two kiddos who get to say that they got to be interviewed by greatness nine days before they died, haha…ladies and gentlemen, Max and Enrique, The Dragon Kids!" Maria introduces…

…before looking around to see where the PBS Kids happen to be. "Hm? Where are they? Where'd they go? I could have sworn they—oh, THERE they are…" Maria says in a tone of realization…before crouching down to meet the much-shorter four-year-old and six-year-old Dragon Kids. Max and Enrique look back at Maria, visibly not too pleased with her having fun at their expense.

"Hey there, Dragon Kids—I almost didn't even realize you were there, considering the size of you boys…or lack thereof," Maria chuckles. "I'm not even wearing heels, and yet I STILL could barely notice you next to me! Can you believe that?"

Max, eyes narrowed, glares at Maria Menounos, not amused in the least. "PLEASE tell me you're done."

"Oh no, no, we've actually only gotten STARTED," Maria grins. "Because now I get to ask you two small fries about your match tonight with half of the CCW World Tag Team Champions Soda Popinski. I mean, you two should be looking forward to this! A week and change before your big Title chance, and you get a match where the odds are in your favor—two against one! It's both of you against one of them, and the best part is, you don't even have to tag in and out! You can double-team all you want for the match…even though the man you're both dealing with is taller than both of you stacked atop each other, stronger than both of you combined, and generally more imposing than either one of you as a unit OR individually…but at least it's two-on-one! That counts for SOMETHING, right?" Maria smarmily grins as Max continues glowering at her.

"…Okay, I get what you're doing," Max speaks. "I know where this is all supposed to be going. Now, YOU and the fans watching this right now are going to hear US talk for once." The live crowd pops upon hearing this from the four-year-old. "This might be something to laugh about for you, Maria, but it's not that way for us, because, to answer your question, Mrs. Menounos, we ARE looking forward to this match. We HAVE TO be. Last week, when Doc Louis issued this challenge for tonight, he said he was doing it to crush any and all believers that we have. And it makes sense looking at it—he's thinking that if we can't beat ONE Force of Nature, then, well… what's left for the fans that have supported us all this way to believe in? If we can't beat one of them, and at _Pandemonium _we have to beat BOTH…it wouldn't surprise me if everyone just called it impossible…not one bit…because if that were to happen tonight, as far as Enrique and I go…" Max looks at his partner gravely…and then back at Maria again. "…WE wouldn't have much to believe in either."

Enrique nods in affirmation, and Max continues talking. "We've been sent plunging through an announce table by the Forces… We've seen what Bald Bull and Soda Popinski can do against opposition like the Khan Brothers… And yet, even after seeing and being a part of those actions, we've ALWAYS believed that at _Pandemonium _we were going to become the NEW World Tag Team Champions of CCW. We've ALWAYS believed…but this Handicap Match? It could change ALL of that. If we lose…if we can't get our hands raised tonight, then I'll be honest – no one SHOULD root for us at _Pandemonium_—not the fans, not our parents, not ourselves, not our Peanuts friends like Charlie Brown and Linus and Frieda and Sally Brown…" Max takes this moment to blow a small kiss to the camera. "That was for Sally, by the way… And my sister Emmy? She's an eternal optimist; we ALL know that…but if we lose this match tonight…I don't see any reason for HER to believe in us either…"

Maria Menounos, for the first time, loses the smarmy look on her face, the gravity of Max's words settling in momentarily.

"…Like Max is saying," Enrique takes over, "this match is important to us. It's a _pruebecita_—a gut check for us. We've won the CCW Combine Cup; we've wrestled at the FWAs; we've become #1 Contenders for the Tag Team Championship…but this match puts all of that hard work, all of the confidence we've built from that, in jeopardy. Doc Louis wants to end our believers? …Tonight, we fight with EVERYTHING. Tonight, we bring everything we're bringing to _Pandemonium _with us here—we wrestle as though we're already IN Chicago! And if that's not enough…it'll tell the world everything they need to know. But…WHEN we beat Soda two-on-one…when we prove that we ARE capable of toppling one of the Forces of Nature in Soda Pop…Doc Louis is going to be eating a lot more than just _una barra de chocolate_. He's going to have a side of his words and some crow to go with it. This Handicap Match, _simple y llanamente_, is, for us, a MUST-WIN. And when it happens later in the evening, _recuerda mis palabras_…we WILL win."

Enrique leaves off-camera, his partner Max in tow, their interview complete and the fans in the Kemper Arena chant, "We Believe! We Believe! We Believe!"

* * *

In another area backstage, Brad Carbunkle proceeds toward the Ozone Lair, an arrogant look adorning his face as he cocks his K-Owning elbow and prepares it for action. Brad walks on, minding his own business…

…

…when suddenly, Don Flamenco, almost out of the shadows, grabs Brad by the shoulder and turns him around roughly, scowling at the _MLaaTR _character.

Brad, surprised, reacts with a gasp, while Don glowers at "The Future" and says, "_¡¿Cuál es la gran idea?!_ Who do you think you are, showing your face around here when you knocked me out last week for no reason, huh? I beat Tommy Pickles in record time, and before I can even bask in my glory, you attack me from behind like a _cobarde_!"

Brad blinks thrice and keeps his bearings as best as he can, chuckling and saying, "Whooooooa, easy there, _amigo_! No need to sweat the hair out over this—I come in peace, really!"

"You come in PEACE?!" Don growls. "You think this is some kind of _broma_?! A joke?!"

"No, no, it's not a joke at all! I get that, for sure! But I suppose while you have me here, I should at least explain, right? I mean, it's only fair," Brad shrugs. "But I have to make this quick, so listen closely, okay?"

Don continues glaring at Brad, none too pleased with the matter in any capacity.

"Look, what happened to you last week probably felt like it sucked—at least the part that happened AFTER you won your match," Brad says. "But think about it for a second, and place yourself in my shoes: your match…you were wrestling TOMMY PICKLES…and meanwhile…I WASN'T EVEN ON THE CARD… Why? …WHY? Ask yourself that for a moment. Why is it that a glorified backstage interviewing flunky gets a spot on the card while 'THE FUTURE' of Fiction Wrestling is left to sit on the sidelines? Does that make any sense to you? It makes no sense to ME, and that's why I went out there and rectified the issues myself by cutting HIS match with you short at the pass while giving them what they REALLY should have paid to see, and that's a match involving Brad Carbunkle. You? Well, you were the only wrestler in the ring with me at the time, and I needed some form of an opponent, so…there it was, man. If it was anybody else in that match with Toilet Paper, they'd have gotten the exact same fate. Just a case of wrong place, wrong time, man. Don't take it personally."

Don does not take too kindly to Brad's explanation behind his actions, but Brad remains collected and says, "Hey, I see how it is. I know you're still probably not too happy, but let me make it up to you right now. Remember Liu Kang? The guy that beat you at _Nevermore_, nearly kicked your head off in that Tertiary Title Match of the Year? Two-out-of-Three Falls? …Well, I'm about to go out there and K-Own that Shaolin sucker in just a few minutes. I'll tell him you said _hola_."

With a click of his tongue and a smirk, Brad walks away from Don Flamenco, who has his eyes narrowed at 'The Future' as he makes his way to Gorilla Position. "Damn _perra…_" Don mutters under his breath.

"Well, last week, things were all wrong with Tommy Pickles getting a match with Don Flamenco while Brad only got to watch," Cris says. "But THIS week, we're on the right track! It's BRAD'S time to shine, and he's going one-on-one with the Infinity Champion Liu Kang! Who's ready for a K-Owning?! I know I am, haha!"

"It's 'The Future' versus the Mortal Kombatant from China, and it's next on _Ozone 39_! Stay tuned!" Al says as _Ozone _cuts to commercial.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_Kai tries a Tree Slam onto Enrique, but Enrique breaks out of it and hits a Jumping Headbutt to him that even dazes him! Kai backs up…right into an S.O.S. by Max!_

_Enrique reaches the top rope, points to his supine target…and hits the Colombian Splash!_

_"The S.O.S. plus the Colombian Splash equals **The Final Wish!**" Jonathan explains the tag team finishing maneuver of the Dragon Kids._

_Enrique pins Kai: 1…2…3!_

_"And it's the Dragon Kids to the semis!" Al says._

_Enrique and Max high-five each other and raise each other's hands overhead, celebrating their big victory in the first match of the night and first match of the tournament._

_Tony the Tiger sets Enrique up for the Frosted Flake Bomb. He lifts the Colombian Kid up…_

_…spins around with him up…_

_…and…Enrique manages to counter into a Sunset Flip, holding Tony down in a Prawn Hold!_

_"WAIT A MINUTE!" Jonathan yells as the referee makes the count: 1…_

_"THE SUNSET…"_

_2…_

_"THE SUNSET FLIP…!"_

_…3!_

_"HE GOT HIM! HE GOT HIM!" Jonathan confirms at the top of his lungs while Enrique lets go of Tony and rolls quickly out of the ring, stunned and elated, in exactly that order._

_"THE DRAGON KIDS ARE ADVANCING! THEY'RE ADVANCING TO THE COMBINE CUP FINALS!" Al hollers._

_Enrique and Max celebrate onstage with a high-five and holding up one finger—one finger for one more match, one more round to reach a shot at their dream…_

_Ulrich readjusts on the top rope, seeing Enrique on all fours below him…_

_…but suddenly, Max runs, steps off of Enrique's back, and lands on the top of the corner himself!_

_"**WHOA—WHOA!**" Jeremy is taken aback by this sudden ascent._

_In one swift motion, Max grabs Ulrich by the head, twists him and jumps…_

_…**and hits a Super S.O.S. all the way down onto Ulrich!**_

_"**S.O.S! S.O.S.! MAX WITH IT ON ULRICH FROM THE TOP ROPE!**" Jonathan screams._

_Max, from his back, points to Enrique and hollers, "**GO! GO! GO!**" Enrique, knowing what lies in front of him, goes to the top rope!_

_"**ENRIQUE'S AT THE TOP ROPE—MAX WANTS HIM TO FLY!**" Al says._

_Enrique jumps from the top…with Ulrich supine…_

_…and nails the Colombian Splash!_

_"**COLOMBIAN SPLASH! THE FINAL WISH COMPLETE!**" Al yells._

_Enrique rolls off of Ulrich and pulls Max on top of him for the pin! As Odd tries to get up, Enrique holds onto him in a Front Chancery, stopping him from getting in the way of the pin! The referee Scott Van Buren makes the count: 1…_

_2…_

_…3!_

_The bell rings! Enrique lets go of Odd and Max gets off of Ulrich, and the Dragon Kids both hug each other from their knees, realizing that they have won! The Houston crowd is in awe of the sight, giving the Dragon Kids full and emphatic cheers!_

_"THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR COMBINE CUP WINNERS! THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR #1 CONTENDERS FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD!" Al proclaims._

_The Dragon Kids exit the ring, accepting praise from Commissioner Gordon…who takes both of the Dragon Kids' hands and raises them, triggering a green pyrotechnic display from the stage for the Combine Cup Winners! Then, Commissioner Gordon invites the Dragon Kids to lift up their newly-won prize, the CCW Combine Cup trophy…and the two kids lift up the trophy together over their heads, holding either end of it as they point to the fans in recognition._

_"Whether it's in the size…in the strength…in the God-given physical ability…or the brains…you two little boys just don't have what it takes," Doc Louis says. "You don't stack up! And you can believe all you want and pander to the public as you please, but it ain't gonna get you anywhere except flat on your backs."_

_Soda Popinski grabs BOTH Caesar and Kevin around the torsos and delivers a Double Belly-to-Belly Suplex!_

_The Forces of Nature grab Matt by his throat and execute a Double Chokeslam!_

_Soda Popinski then stands up in the corner, grabs Tyson in Military Press position, and Rocket Launches Tyson off of the turnbuckles…into a Bull's Eye from Bald Bull!_

_Achmed jumps at Bald Bull…and gets caught in a Bear Hug. Amir enters the ring, now the legal man…and Bald Bull chucks Achmed's body straight into Amir, knocking them both over!_

_Ulrich goes for the Whisper in the Wind…but Bald Bull catches Stern in mid-air and plants him with a vicious Falling Powerbomb!_

_Soda gets up, nabs a writhing Odd Della Robbia, and hits him with the Cokeslam! After this, Bald Bull comes in with a Big Splash!_

_Soda then lifts Noob Saibot up by his legs, Alabama Slam-style…and delivers a vicious Alabama Slam onto the steel ring steps!_

_Smoke is able to propel himself onto the top rope onto his feet, with Soda Popinski standing on the outside. Smoke jumps to the floor with a High Cross Body in mind…_

_…but Soda Pop is able to hit a Brain Chop to Smoke in mid-air!_

_Doc Louis grabs the CCW World Tag Team Championship belts, holding them over his head as he backs up the ramp with his Forces of Nature recognizing their victory._

**_Davids…_**

_Max says, "NOW, we're looking at the biggest match of our LIVES… The Dragon Kids versus the Forces of Nature… The CCW World Tag Team Championship is right in front of our noses… WE'RE TOO CLOSE, GUYS! We are TOO CLOSE to fall down here!"_

**_…versus Goliaths…_**

_Doc Louis speaks, "Winning the CCW Combine Cup… It ain't a blessing. It's a curse._

_Bald Bull picks Tyson Granger up…and plants him with the Turkish Delight!_

_Soda Popinski sees Matt…pulls him up slowly…and puts him in a Vodka Vise Grip!_

_"THESE…" Doc points at the Forces of Nature, "are what Champions look like. Look at them…and look at you. You…are the ANTITHESIS of what a Champion looks like."_

**_One team chasing a dream…_**

_Enrique and Max hit the ropes together…and nail stereo Topé Con Hilos onto Barry and Kenny on the outside, landing on their feet perfectly at ringside!_

_"After you knock us down, you know what we're gonna do? WE'RE GONNA GET RIGHT BACK UP!" Max yells._

**_The other seeking to impose domination again and crush that dream to pieces…_**

_Bald Bull delivers a Bull Charge to Noob Saibot that forces the latter right through the table!_

_"Well, we're just gonna knock you DOWN again, ain't we?" Doc shouts back. "You can win all of the matches you're able to…but you won't even come CLOSE to a shot at my boys."_

**_The winners of the CCW Combine Cup—Max and Enrique, The Dragon Kids—battle the CCW World Tag Team Champions Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, The Forces of Nature!_**

_Max pulls Odd Della Robbia in and scores with an S.O.S.!_

_No sooner does that happen than Enrique hits an unsuspecting Backcracker onto Ulrich!_

_"ARE WE LOOKING AT THE NEW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS COME PANDEMONIUM IN CHICAGO, ILLINOIS?" Jeremy asks._

_Bald Bull lifts up Enrique…_

_…Soda Popinski lifts up Max…_

_…and they hit the Turkish Delight and Cokeslam at the same time, sending Enrique and Max both through the announce table!_

_"Not if THOSE men have anything to say about it…" Cris chortles._

**CCW Pandemonium –_ LIVE from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV!_**

* * *

"Good evening and welcome back to _CCW Ozone 39_ from Kansas City, Missouri! It's Al Michaels joined by Cris Collinsworth and a PRESENT Jeremy Ellis—yes, Jeremy is here!" Al says.

"Here and happy to be," Jeremy waves.

"And as you saw in that last commercial, the Dragon Kids and the Forces of Nature shall collide in just eight nights in Chicago, Illinois at _Pandemonium_ for the CCW World Tag Team Championship," Al mentions. "However, as for tonight, those same Dragon Kids will be in HANDICAP Match action against ONE of the Forces of Nature, the big bad Russian monolith Soda Popinski."

"Soda Popinski DWARVES both of the Dragon Kids in height and makes their weights look paltry in comparison; he's bigger than both of those kids combined!" Cris states. "Doc Louis is giving Enrique and Max an 'advantage' of Tornado rules as well for this match…but if you think that makes this a cakewalk, you're dead incorrect."

"Max and Enrique plan to bring it, though, as you heard in their interview with our Maria Menounos," Jeremy states. "They even said, hey, if we can't win, nobody ought to believe in us! Well…we'll see what happens tonight in what is our scheduled MAIN EVENT of this evening!"

("Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter and William Kyle White plays)

"That's, as you said, the main event," Al speaks over the cheering crowd, "but for right now, instead of a Tag Team Champion, it's our Infinity Champion ready for action!"

Liu Kang runs onto the stage with his CCW Infinity Championship strapped around his waist, raising both of his fist in the air before removing his Belt from his waist and holding it with one hand above his head, walking down to the ring. The Shaolin Monk places the Title back over his shoulder and uses his free hand to high-five nearby fans in the front row, getting them fired up for the next match of the night.

"This next contest is scheduled for one-fall!" Blader DJ announces. "Introducing first, from China in Earthrealm, weighing 185 pounds, the CCW Infinity Champion, Liu Kang!"

"CCW's first-ever Infinity Champion, the fighter with honor in Liu Kang—ever since reaching the initial success he's achieved with that Championship, he has had a target on his back that's only grown and grown…and part of that is due to his OWN welcoming of challenges anywhere, anytime!" Al says. "If you remember, it was two weeks ago on _Ozone 37_ when Liu Kang asked to incept an 'on-call' system for his Infinity Championship which means it can be defended without the Champion's notice at any given moment in a CCW-sanctioned contest. So, this match right here between Liu Kang and Brad Carbunkle—who knows? THIS might end up being for the Title!"

"It was last week when our Magnus Champion Ben had to defend HIS Title without notice against Wolf Hawkfield, and it was the Best in the Universe retaining on that occasion—as though that should come as any kind of surprise," Cris chuckles.

"Well, from what I saw on the tapes, there was a LOT of commotion surrounding that match and its happenings…" Jeremy mutters.

"But at the end of the day…who's the Champ? Who's our hero? Who is the FACE of CCW through and through by night's end? It's Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, baby," Cris smirks. "Man, I can't WAIT to hear who he's facing in his home state!"

As Liu Kang stands on the middle rope in a corner and awaits his opponent…

…

…

…Blader DJ announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word…that this match…

"…

"…

"**…is now going to be for the CCW Infinity Championship!**"

"HEY, LOOK AT THAT!" Cris chuckles. "We were just talking about it, too!"

"WOW!" Jeremy exclaims. "So, now, for the first time…it's LIU KANG'S turn to step up to the occasion!"

Liu Kang, still standing on the middle rope, hears the announcement and says off-mic, "Very well… I am ready…"

"Liu Kang's self-imposed bull's-eye just got a taker, and that taker's 'The Future' Brad Carbunkle!" Al exclaims.

As the crowd takes in that they are about to see an Infinity Championship Match…heavy guitars start to play over the loudspeakers as the stage lights begin flashing orange.

"And the happiest man in the building to hear such news, surely, is making his way to the ring!" Cris states.

_[**WE WILL FIGHT!**]_

("Battle On" by War of Ages plays)

"The Future" Brad Carbunkle walks onto the stage, grinning from ear to ear as he motions that the Infinity Championship is to be around his waist soon enough. He looks at the fans and shouts, "This is what you pay to see—The FUTURE is NOOOOW!" before firing a feint Elbow Strike forward at the air in front of him, ambling down the entrance ramp with swagger radiating from him with every step.

"And introducing the challenger in this match, from Tremorton, USA, weighing 226 pounds, 'The Future' Brad Carbunkle!" Blader DJ announces as the crowd boos.

_[Your love will never fade_

_Even when we fail!_

_In You we find strength_

_For you are our shelter!_

_We refuse to fall!_

_This is our battle cry!_

_Can we make it last_

_Until our last breath?]_

"Talk about righting wrongs!" Cris applauds. "Last week, that waste of roster cap room Tommy Pickles wrestled Don Flamenco and was SQUASHED—"

"Brad interfered in that match-up and ended it inside of three minutes…" Al points out.

"—while this kid, 'The Future' of Fiction Wrestling and CCW, was told that he didn't HAVE a match that evening?" Cris scoffs. "Unbelievable, and total bull! At least our booking staff learned their lesson! Now, not only is Brad on the card, he's wrestling Liu Kang and bidding for the CCW Infinity Title! It can't get any better for the wonder from Tremorton."

"Brad Carbunkle with a huge opportunity to end the inaugural reign of the Infinity Championship's history and become its second holder by ousting Liu Kang tonight one-on-one," Al says. "But, knowing Liu Kang, it won't be an easy task by any stretch of the imagination, short notice be damned!"

Liu Kang, with a nod of comprehension and determination, readily hands his CCW Infinity Championship to the referee Scott van Buren, who raises the Title up over his head to display it to the crowd in Kansas City. Brad, in the opposite corner, vaults from inside the ring to the ring apron, then back inside the ring, then to the adjacent ring apron, and so on and so forth, warming himself up…

…until he hears the sound of the bell, at which point he settles inside the ring and engages Liu Kang in a Collar-and-Elbow. Liu Kang transitions into a Side Headlock to take control…but Brad breaks free and puts Liu Kang in a Side Headlock himself. Brad wrenches down on the head for three seconds before Liu Kang tries to counter out with a Back Suplex, but Brad lands onto his feet behind Liu Kang before hitting a Side Headlock Takedown. Brad holds Liu Kang on the canvas with a grin, but Liu Kang quickly wraps Brad's head up in a Headscissors on the mat. Brad kips up to break out of the Headscissors, gets to his feet and Dropkicks Liu Kang, sending him reeling back into a corner. Brad smirks once again, showing off his upper hand.

"Brad matching Liu Kang hold for hold—now getting the better of him with that Dropkick," says Al.

Brad then runs at Liu Kang in the corner…but Liu Kang lifts up both boots to meet Brad's jaw. Brad gets sent backward and Liu Kang ascends to the middle rope. Brad looks up and is the recipient of a Diving Bulldog Lariat transitioned into an Inverted Side Headlock on the canvas. Liu Kang holds onto Brad's cranium on the canvas while Brad kicks his feet on the mat in struggling. It takes "The Future" close to fifteen seconds, but Brad makes it to his feet, shoving Liu Kang into the ropes…where the Infinity Champ rebounds and scores with a Shoulder Tackle to knock Brad down. Liu Kang hits the adjacent ropes, and Brad ducks under before leapfrogging over the Shaolin…and attempting a Hip Toss on the next rebound…

…but Liu Kang reverses into a Hip Toss of his own. Brad stands back up, but Liu Kang is quick to issue his own Dropkick to put Brad backward into a corner.

"There's Liu Kang—the quickness…and returning the favor of earlier," Al calls.

"Back and forth in the early-going—despite Liu Kang having his back against the wall, he's not being easily overwhelmed," Jeremy states.

"YET," Cris pipes in.

Brad, a bit miffed, runs at Liu Kang before the latter can run at him…and Liu Kang sees it coming, executing a Drop Toe Hold, tangling Brad's leg in-between his own two feet, rolling onto his chest, and applying a Modified Half Boston Crab!

"Gah!" Cris winces.

"And Liu Kang STILL keeping composed—Drop Toe Hold and whoa!" Al exclaims. "A very uniquely applied submission hold!"

"Variation of the Half Boston Crab," Jeremy notes.

"And normally you have that limb in your hands, pulling back on it with the UPPER portion of your body," Al explains. "Now, Liu Kang's using his LOWER body, primarily his legs, to torque back on that maneuver. Very masterful from the high-flying, but also technically sound, Infinity Champion Liu Kang."

Bradley struggles on his own chest, grimacing in pain from the submission hold, but, not yielding at the moment, he manages to adjust his own body positioning, trying to reach across to grab Liu Kang's head and apply a Crossface! Liu Kang keeps his head down to prevent Brad from cinching it in, letting up on his Modified Half Crab in the process of playing defense…and Liu Kang manages to roll over onto his back and clock Brad with a series of Forearm strikes from there. Brad is stunned momentarily…and then Liu Kang takes advantage with a quick Monkey Flip!

"Liu Kang with some defense—look at that for a Monkey Flip!" gasps Jeremy. "Brad sent across the ring there…"

Brad gets back to a vertical base…but not for long as Liu Kang quickly Clotheslines him over the top rope and to the arena floor!

"And now OUT of the ring goes Carbunkle!" Al calls.

"I admit, Liu Kang is a tough competitor, and it's displays like the submission, displays like that Monkey Flip from his back, displays like the high-flying he does, displays like that which tell the tale of the Kombatant and _MK _Champion," Cris says.

Liu Kang watches Brad start to rise on the outside of the ring…exhales…

…

…

…

…and the Infinity Champion suddenly soars into the air, nailing Brad with a Springboard Dropkick!

"And now Liu Kang picking up the pace a little bit!" Jeremy shouts.

"Nicely done with the Dropkick, and Liu Kang's secured an upper hand for the moment against his impromptu challenge in Bradley Carbunkle," Al says. "But can that momentum continue? We have to take a commercial break right now; when we come back, more of the Shaolin Monk versus The Future!"

"And hopefully, by then, it'll be BRAD standing over his opponent!" Cris asserts as the fans applaud and cheer for the Infinity Champ before the break.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

After the commercial break, Liu Kang is seen attempting a Uranage on his opponent Brad Carbunkle…but Bradley elbows out of it with strikes to the side of the skull. Liu Kang lets go…but returns to the offensive with a Leg Sweep to bring Brad down!

"CCW Infinity Title on the line here with Liu Kang taking on Brad Carbunkle as we welcome you back to _Ozone 39_…!" Al quickly recaps for the fans just tuning in as Liu Kang attempts a Standing Moonsault onto the downed Carbunkle…

…

…only for Brad to raise his knees to meet Liu Kang's abdomen!

"So far, the Champion is in control—OH!" Al winces. "Maybe not so much after that though—Moonsault countered!"

"Brad raises his knees and Liu Kang crashes down gut-first," Jeremy says, "and that is not a fun move to take…"

"Fun to watch though if you're a fan of 'The Future'!" Cris smiles. "Now we can all watch things start turning around right now—Carbunkle to take advantage of this!"

Brad lifts up a reeling Liu Kang by his waist and legs…and drops him directly onto the top rope with a Gutbuster, adding even more pain to the Shaolin's stomach as Liu Kang tumbles off of the rope and onto the ring apron. Brad grabs Liu Kang by the hair thereafter and pulls him up to execute four hard punches to the abdomen…

…before taking Liu Kang by the arm and sending him back inside the ring with a Hip Toss Backbreaker! Brad pushes Liu Kang off of his knee and then adds an Elbow Drop to the gut for good measure!

"OH-HOOO—nice!" Cris cheers. "Brad zeroing in on that midsection!"

Brad hooks a leg and goes for his first pin of the match: 1…

"And could we have…"

2…

"…a new Infinity Champion from here?!"

…

…

…

…

…2.6875 Liu Kang gets his shoulder up!

"No, not quite!" Al answers his own question.

Brad frowns, but then he wraps his arms around Liu Kang for a Side Bear Hug on the canvas, squeezing the life out of the Infinity Champion and bearing down on his gut. Liu Kang struggles in pain in Brad's clutches…and Brad rolls such that he hangs onto Liu Kang and holds his shoulders down onto the mat!

"Side Bear Hug applied, and Brad's looking to make it a pinning combo!" Jeremy points as the referee Scott van Buren counts 1…

2…

…

…

…Liu Kang rolls up to get his shoulders up, but Brad maintains the Side Bear Hug. Brad continues squeezing away at Liu Kang's ribcage before standing up, leaving Liu Kang to rest on his side momentarily…and delivering a Dropkick to the stomach of the downed _MK_ warrior. Liu Kang writhes supine on the mat while Brad stands over him by the legs…and Carbunkle stomps down in-between Liu Kang's legs and onto the stomach before punching him in the stomach as well. Liu Kang sits up in pain…and Brad takes advantage by hitting the ropes and scoring with a Somersault Neckbreaker! Liu Kang gets folded up onto his head and neck, his legs protruding upward…and Brad snatches Liu Kang's legs, lifts him up Wheelbarrow-style…

…

…and drops him via a Wheelbarrow Stun Gun onto the top rope…hangs onto Liu Kang's body still…

"Brad keeping control of Liu Kang and his body—look here, from the Wheelbarrow position…"

…

…

…and clobbers him with a Wheelbarrow Double Knee Gutbuster!

"…OH MY!" Al exclaims. "What a Gutbuster variation from Brad Carbunkle!"

"Almost similar to the Bubblevicious maneuver of Bubbles, only no Chickenwings to go with it!" Jeremy notes.

"Keeping the attack on the stomach coming, and I think Liu Kang's had enough!" Cris says.

Brad covers Liu Kang, hooking a leg on the pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Liu Kang kicks out!

"…ma—damn it, a kick-out!" Cris snaps his fingers in dejection. "Liu Kang staying in this, but if Brad continues his strategy from here—and I believe he WILL—it'll inhibit Liu Kang and his own form of offense; think about the Flawless Victory, for instance! He lands on those ribs, and it's not going to be a fun time for him!"

"Very true, Cris," Al nods. "And all of that punishment to the body can slow the man down as well throughout the match—it can mess with your stamina and cardio, much like body shots in boxing can do during fights."

"Exactly!" Cris agrees. "I'm right! Jeremy, tell me I'm right."

"…Why do you need to hear it from me?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"Because it's about time you admitted it, and Al just said so; you may as well confirm it too, color commentator," Cris smirks. "It's a very important point I just made, and as an analyst, it's your JOB to ANALYZE such statements. So…?"

"…You're a real self-aggrandizing jackass," Jeremy scoffs.

"Aaaand I'm also correct!" Cris maintains his cheeky smirk. "Heh, it's not that hard, Ellis—just a simple three words for the fine people watching at home to understand: 'Cris, you're right!' Easy as pie, kid."

"Here's three words for you, Collinsworth: JUST SHUT UP," Jeremy replies in disdain.

"Guys, guys, match going on, please!" Al tries to restore order before things get out of hand.

Brad gives Liu Kang a Scoop Slam, then a Leg Drop before running the ropes…and nailing a Senton flush onto Liu Kang's body! Brad grabs Liu Kang's arm while he's down and applies a Wrist Lock, standing up with a hold of the limb and keeping Liu Kang in control. Liu Kang uses his free hand to punch at Brad, clocking him in the chin…but Brad absorbs the blow and retaliates with a Spinning Back Kick to the gut. Brad twists Liu Kang's arm again…and runs up a nearby corner to deliver a Springboard Arm Drag! Brad keeps Liu Kang's arm held after this maneuver, standing up with his opponent once again…

…

…and Brad hits a Short-Arm Clothesline to bring Liu Kang down! Brad stomps onto the gut of Liu Kang repeatedly afterwards, wearing down the Kombatant before applying an Armbar on the mat. Brad digs his knee into the side of Liu Kang's ribs while holding him down on the mat in the hold. The crowd tries to start a "Let's go, Liu Kang! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) Let's go, Liu Kang! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant to will Liu Kang back to fighting, but Brad keeps control of the Infinity Champion. Brad stands up momentarily and drives his knee into Liu Kang's ribs while hanging onto the Armbar.

"See, there you see more of it, JEREMY!" Cris taunts the Black Mamba. "Even though it's an Armbar, a predominantly ARM-based submission, he's keying in on the midsection, those RIBS of Liu Kang—do you have anything to add, Jeremy? Anything you'd like to DISAGREE with me on? Or…am I right?"

Jeremy sighs exasperatedly. "You're getting on my nerves right now…"

"Only words I heard out of that were 'You're' and 'right'—only words that matter," Cris chuckles.

Al tries to keep Jeremy and Cris apart and sedated as the match continues and Brad continues delivering knees to the ribs as Liu Kang is in the Armbar hold. Liu Kang, however, after six such strikes, manages to use his free hand to punch back at Brad once…but Brad, taking the punch, continues attacking by parlaying the Armbar into a Pumphandle position, hooking both of the arms…

…

…

…

…and connecting with a Pumphandle Gutbuster!

"From the Armbar to the PUMPHANDLE!" Al reacts…

…but Brad isn't done. Brad picks Liu Kang up off of his knee and then executes an Inverted Sidewalk Slam, driving Liu Kang chest-first into the mat! The crowd gasps upon the hard impact as Brad turns Liu Kang over onto his back and goes for the pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.775 Liu Kang kicks out!

"…ma—only two AGAIN? Good Gwen…" Cris sighs.

"Liu Kang remains alive—remember, Infinity Title on the line here, by way of Liu Kang's Title being on call," Al reminds everyone.

Brad turns Liu Kang back over and Karelin Lifts him up off of the canvas, holding him and carrying him up onto his shoulder in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack. Brad applies pressure on the ribs of the Infinity Champion, Body Breaker-style…before running Liu Kang into the turnbuckles with an Inverted Front Powerslam! Brad gets Liu Kang hung up in an Inverted Tree of Woe in the corner, clubbing away at his back with a series of strikes and then a Shoot Kick to the middle of the spine. Brad then backs up toward the opposite corner, grinning as he sees Liu Kang in his predicament. The CCW Infinity Champion is helpless…

…

…

…

…as Brad Carbunkle charges into him with a Cannonball Senton square to the back!

"Now going to BOTH parts of the midsection—the spine as well!" Al calls.

"The athleticism of Brad Carbunkle—truly a sight to behold!" Cris gushes. "Did you see how he leapt into him on that? And the IMPACT it made!"

"Did look like it hurt…" Jeremy states.

Liu Kang crumbles out of the corner after Brad's assault, and "The Future" pulls Liu Kang away from the ropes and pins him, folding him up Prawn-style for the pinning combination this time. The ref counts 1…

"And that's check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8405 Liu Kang manages to kick out…

"…mat—NO! No—wait…wait a second…"

…

…but as Liu Kang kicks out, Brad hangs onto him Prawn-style…and drops him onto his chest with an Alley-Oop!

"YEAH! Beautifully cleaned up there!" Cris shouts as Liu Kang, coughing and writhing profusely, rolls to the ropes for refuge as Brad is on the canvas, grinning confidently as Liu Kang is in agony.

"The bad news on that is, Brad hasn't yet won the match," Al says, "but that maneuver might bring Carbunkle a step closer TO winning the match!"

"Hate to say it, but Liu Kang's Infinity Championship reign is in jeopardy right about now," Jeremy states.

Liu Kang rests leaning on the middle rope, holding his ribs and wincing. Brad walks over to Liu Kang as the Shaolin Monk tries to stand up…and Brad places Liu Kang's body between the middle and top ropes, applying a Neck Lock to the Champion as his body is draped between the ropes! Brad snarls and screams as he keeps the submission applied, bending Liu Kang's body between the ropes while referee Scott van Buren scolds the _My Life as a Teenage Robot _star, counting 1…2…3…4…4.25 Brad lets go to avoid disqualification. Brad feigns innocence and backs away as Liu Kang is still on the middle rope. Brad motions that the CCW Infinity Championship is coming around his waist soon…and he hits the ropes with Liu Kang still leaning…

…

…

…

…

…and…Brad executes a Cross Body Block across the body of Liu Kang!

"And moves like THAT are only going to add to the danger!" Al calls.

"Carbunkle's feeling it right now—he's in the zone; he's in the driver's seat in a big way!" Cris calls.

Brad backs up a second time…

…

…and scores with yet another Cross Body to Liu Kang's spine! Brad smirks, motions for the Infinity Championship once again, exclaims, "The FUTURE of CCW…and the FUTURE Infinity Champion…RIGHT HERE!" pointing to himself…

…

…

…and Carbunkle scores with a THIRD Cross Body, causing Liu Kang to drop from the ropes and to the mat, still clutching his torso. Brad looks down at the Kombatant and chuckles, taking pride and glee in his dominant position. The Nickelodeon show character then picks Liu Kang up from the mat and pie-faces him, sending him into the corner. With Liu Kang holding his midsection, Brad slaps him gently in the face, patting his cheeks and toying with his adversary. Then Brad pats at Liu Kang's torso…and hits a hard Knife Edge Chop, causing Liu Kang to yelp in agony before Brad chuckles again and places Liu Kang onto the top rope.

"Arrogance oozing from Carbunkle as he is just REVELING in the state he has the Infinity Champ in," Al says. "He's got to stay focused! He may have the upper hand here, but he's got to fight to keep it!"

"What does it look like he's doing, Al? He's bringing Liu Kang to the top rope, and you know what that means? He's planning on bringing Liu Kang DOWN from there, and the harder the fall, the closer we are to seeing a brand-new Infinity Champion," Cris states.

Brad punches Liu Kang in the head, then Chops him in the chest, then punches him in the head again…and then Carbunkle hooks Liu Kang in a Cravate from the corner. Carbunkle then hits an Up-Kick to the top of Liu Kang's skull, dazing the Kombatant while in the Cravate. After two more hard Up-Kicks, Brad tightens his hold…goes for the Cravate-O-Clasm…

"Brad's flexibility aiding him with offense, lifting his legs all the way up there, and Liu Kang's in a daze…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Brad takes Liu Kang off of the top rope, but Liu Kang lands on his feet, turns the Cravate-O-Clasm in mid-move into a Rolling Snapmare to bring Brad down onto his backside…

"And—WHOA! Liu Kang landing on his feet, into the Snapmare…"

…

…

…and Liu Kang turns around, fires and cleans Brad's clock with a Shoot Kick to the face!

"…and HOLY CRAP, WHAT A KICK TO THE FACE!" Al hollers.

"HOW'D HE GET OUT OF THAT?!" Cris wonders.

"WOW!" Jeremy exclaims as the crowd pops. "Liu Kang with an impressive escape from the Cravate, flipping and landing onto his feet, and then turning it into the Rolling Snapmare, and then a HUGE kick to the face! And when Liu Kang kicks you, you're losing body parts—losing teeth, losing ribs, or, hell, losing possible blood inside!"

"You're not kidding! And now, Liu Kang has an opening to turn this match around and keep his Title hopes alive," Al calls.

Liu Kang, on one knee, manages to stand back up, holding his ribs…and Brad stands up as well, holding his jaw in tremendous levels of pain. Brad tries to grab Liu Kang, but the Shaolin Monk fires at Brad with a Backfist to the chest…followed by a second, a third, a fourth, and a fifth, each strike getting faster and faster as Liu Kang connects with Brad's chest. Liu Kang then hesitates momentarily and connects with a Polish Hammer to the chest. Brad stands up again and receives a second Polish Hammer; Brad stands up and runs at Liu Kang angrily, but Liu Kang Arm Drags him over. Brad stands once more, but another Arm Drag is waiting for him. Upon connecting, Liu Kang hits an Inverted Atomic Drop to Carbunkle before hitting the ropes and scoring with a Running Hurricanrana. Brad stumbles into a turnbuckle and Liu Kang measures his adversary…running into him and scoring with a Spinning Heel Kick to the face right in the corner!

"OOH! And the kicking spree continues! Damn!" Jeremy exclaims.

Liu Kang pulls Brad into a Fireman's Carry, walking him out of the corner…and drives him down with a Death Valley Driver! Liu Kang transitions into a cover, hooking a leg and going for the win: 1…

"DVD…"

2…

"Could it be one, two…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Brad kicks out!

"…three?! No!" Al shouts as the crowd groans.

Liu Kang takes Brad up again, hooking both of his arms in a Butterfly…and executing a Butterfly Backbreaker across the knee! From here, Brad goes down to all fours…and Liu Kang swipes at Carbunkle's face with a Kawada Kick, sending Brad's head and upper body shooting up to the point where Brad is kneeling on the canvas. Liu Kang clenches both fists and nails a Shoot Kick to the chest…then a second one…then a third…then a fourth…then a fifth…then a sixth…then a seventh…and then, with a supercharged yell at the top of his lungs…

"Oh no… BRAD, LOOK OUT!" Cris worries.

"Oh boy!" Jeremy shouts. "Here it comes!"

…

…

…

…

…Liu Kang fires a Roundhouse…but Brad ducks it and picks Liu Kang up in an Electric Chair!

"Whoa—there it went!" Jeremy gasps.

"Brad saw it coming! Ducked, and now the Electric Chair!" Al calls.

"Oh, yes! His head's still on his shoulders!" Cris celebrates. "Time for DVD 3K1, I think!"

Brad goes for his own Death Valley Bomb variant, the DVD 3K1…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang escapes behind Brad, lands on his feet and delivers the Armageddrop!

"Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam out of the DVD 3K1!" Al identifies the move.

"Liu Kang saving _him_self there!" Jeremy calls.

Liu Kang, off of the Armageddrop, hooks a leg on the pin: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Brad gets his shoulder up!

"…forg—NO, BRAD'S NOT DONE YET!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Liu Kang just a fraction away from retaining his Championship, but no dice there!" Al says.

Liu Kang rolls to his feet as Brad recovers to his knees…and Liu Kang kicks him in the chest one more time…

…

…

…

…and connects with the Roundhouse Kick to the skull, rattling Bradley's brain!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Cris wails in sympathy.

"OH MY GOD, THERE IT IS!" Al screams.

"POP GOES THE DAMN WEASEL, BABY!" Jeremy shouts.

"WHAT A KICK!" Al hollers. "And now, Liu Kang, with the opening to put Carbunkle away and retain…!"

Liu Kang points to a nearby corner as Brad lies down and out on the mat supine. The crowd emphatically cheers for what they're about to see…as Liu Kang walks his way to the corner…jumps up…jumps again…

"But with the ailing ribs—I know those ribs still have to be aching on him!" Cris mentions. "How will this affect them?!"

"Flawless Victory…!" Al telegraphs.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Brad manages to roll out of the way BARELY! Liu Kang lands on his feet, and Brad pulls himself together in the corner where Liu Kang just jumped. Brad holds onto his head in pain while Liu Kang nurses his ribs, feeling a few tremors upon his landing. Brad tries to catch his bearings…

…

…but Liu Kang doesn't let him, charging in and delivering a Shining Wizard to the face in the corner!

"The Flawless Victory was averted—Liu Kang landing on his feet though, and the Shining Wizard strikes; Brad's taken an INHUMAN level of kicks here!" Al exclaims.

Liu Kang, still in the corner, grabs Brad in a Side Headlock.

"But when Liu Kang hits that Shining Wizard, it's usually followed by something else…" Jeremy mentions…

…

…

…as Liu Kang runs for the Bulldog half of the Kombination…

…

…but Brad blocks it in mid-run…and tosses Liu Kang up and over his body with a Flipping Release Back Suplex, causing Liu Kang to land flat onto his chest!

"OH GOSH! I was about to say it's the Kombination, but Brad saw it coming!" Jeremy states.

"Did he ever?!" Cris grins. "And that doesn't do Liu Kang any favors, landing on his ribs like that!"

With Liu Kang writhing and holding his torso, Brad wastes no time in following up, lifting Liu Kang up, Vertical Suplex-style…

"And neither will thiiiis…" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Falcon Arrow!

"FALCON ARROW! To the ribs again!" Al calls.

"New Champion right now—calling it!" Cris predicts as Brad hooks a leg for the pin: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Liu Kang kicks out just in time!

"…MAT—GAAAAH! WHAT'S IT GONNA FREAKING TAKE?!" Cris complains.

"Liu Kang, the Infinity Champion, kicking out in the nick of time, ribs and all!" Al says.

"Man, what a battle Liu Kang's gotten himself into!" Jeremy says with a half-chuckle. "I have to tell you, all of those people who stepped in Liu Kang's face last week—I hope they're watching this right now."

"Liu Kang may not even SURVIVE this match, though," Al mentions.

"Got that right! All of those folks may need to watch this match with their eyes on BRAD!" Cris asserts. "Speaking of whom, I believe that Brad's about to take a flight of his own here!"

Cris says this as Brad is starting to climb onto the top rope with Liu Kang down on the mat staring up at the lights. "The Future" looks behind him and measures his target to make sure his opponent is in the perfect position…and Liu Kang remains unmoving, only holding his ribs…

"Bradley gonna fly…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…which Brad lands directly on top of with a Diving Moonsault!

"MOONSAULT! MOONSAULT! HAHA!" Cris cheers.

"SMACK-DAB ONTO THOSE POOR RIBS!" Jeremy adds.

"And after THAT one, we very well could be seeing the end!" Al calls.

Brad dusts off his hands after the Moonsault and hooks a leg once again, covering Liu Kang for the pin: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.93 Liu Kang kicks out!

"…MAT—WHAT?! THAT TOO?! HE KICKED OUT OF THAT TOO?!" Cris is dumbfounded. "HOW, GWENDAMN IT?! HOW?!"

"That Shaolin resilience of Liu Kang showing itself there as the Infinity Champion keeps his reign intact, but how much longer?" Al asks.

"I'm not sure, looking at him right now…" Jeremy honestly answers.

"I know! The answer is not much longer, because I do believe Brad's loading up his elbow for a finishing blow…" Cris says…

…as Brad brandishes his elbow and readies his arm for a strike to the skull of the _MK _Kharacter. Liu Kang starts to slowly rise to his feet as Brad is laying in wait for him, the crowd trying to warn him of what is about to come. As Liu Kang finally turns around to face Brad…

…

…

…the challenger grabs him by the head…

…

…

…twists his foe around Hangman's Neckbreaker-style…keeps the Inverted Headlock…

…and…Liu Kang turns around before Brad can swing at him, shoving Brad into a neutral corner where Liu Kang charges at his opponent and scores with a Running Corner Dropkick to the back of the head!

"K-Owned avoided—and like a DART comes Liu Kang with the Dropkick!" Al exclaims.

"Brad's going to need to take a few Advil after this match, win OR lose…!" Jeremy states upon seeing the kick.

Liu Kang, following the Dropkick, places Brad on the top rope facing the crowd, climbing up after Carbunkle as well.

"Hang on; what is THIS?" Al queries.

"We saw Brad put Liu Kang on the top rope earlier in the match, and it ended up going sour for the challenger that time; will the Champion have better luck on his end of things with himself and his opponent at the top?" Jeremy says.

…

As Liu Kang postures up on the middle rope, the fans cheer…and then they burst into even LOUDER cheers when Liu Kang starts standing on the top rope himself, placing Brad onto his feet on the top turnbuckle also!

"Whooooooa…this is where the danger level goes up SEVERAL notches…" Jeremy shudders. "…And with Liu Kang and those ribs, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out for the Shaolin fighter…!"

"…Looks like we're about to find out!" Cris shouts.

Liu Kang takes Brad…and leaves his feet…

…

…

…

…

…wraps his legs around Brad's head and neck…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…tries a Super Inverted Frankensteiner…but Brad manages to hang onto his opponent!

"Looks like a RANA—OH NO!" Jeremy gasps. "Oh nooooo…"

"More like 'Oh YES!'" Cris "corrects".

"Liu Kang wanted the Frankensteiner, but Brad put the brakes on it!" Al shouts.

Brad holds onto Liu Kang in the Electric Chair on the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brad leaps off of the top rope and to the mat, dropping Liu Kang on the way down with a Super Electric Chair Facebuster directly onto the top turnbuckle!

"BAM! BAM! BAAAAAM!" Cris cries.

"OHHHHHH, THE FACE! THE DAMN FACE! OH MY GOODNESS!" Jeremy exclaims.

"FROM THE ELECTRIC CHAIR, AND FACE-FIRST ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE—THE RECOIL ON THAT WAS WICKED!" Al hollers.

Liu Kang staggers on his feet, keeping a rather uneasy vertical base as he moves away from the corner, holding his face in his hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brad almost tears him in half with a Spear!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEEEEAAAR!" Cris shouts. "FROM ANOTHER PLAYBOOK!"

"AND THE RIBS OF LIU KANG TAKING FULL FORCE FROM IT!" Al exclaims.

"DIDN'T SEE IT COMING ONE BIT!" Jeremy hollers.

The crowd watches on as Brad pins Liu Kang, hooking both legs in the pinfall; referee Scott van Buren does the honors and counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"….AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Liu Kang, with a gasp, gets his shoulder up! Brad grabs his spiked orange hair in disbelief as the Kemper Arena's 19,500 fans go ballistic after the near-fall!

"…WHAAAAAAAT?!" Cris is thunderstruck from the near-fall.

"KICK-OUT! KICK-OUT! HE KICKED OUT AT TWO—UNBELIEVABLE!" Al shouts.

"BUT…BRAD THOUGHT HE HAD IT IN THE BAG!" Jeremy shouts. "AND SO DID I!"

"IT WAS ONLY A TWO-COUNT, AND REFEREE SCOTT VAN BUREN'S LETTING CARBUNKLE KNOW ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!" Al screams.

"SCOTT VAN BUREN IS A SLOW-COUNTING BASTARD! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WAS A TWO?!" Cris is incredulous. "NO WAY! NO WAY—BRAD SHOULD BE THE NEW CHAMPION! 'THE FUTURE' BRAD CARBUNKLE SHOULD BE THE NEW INFINITY CHAMPION!"

Brad believes the same thing himself, glaring at the referee with angered eyes and looking between him and Liu Kang in utter disbelief. Brad shakes his head rapidly, not able to fathom it himself…breathing heavily and listening to the crowd chanting, "LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG!"

Brad shouts at them, "HE'S GOT NOTHING LEFT! IT'S ABOUT TO END NOW!" as he starts to pull Liu Kang up…

…

…

…

…and, as he starts to pick Liu Kang up, Tommy Pickles walks his way down the entrance ramp towards the ring!

"Liu Kang's body must be aching—wait, hold on a second…" Jeremy blinks. "Is that Tommy?"

"Tommy Pickles, yeah!" Al confirms. "Tommy Pickles walking out here…"

"And what the hell's HE doing out here?!" Cris complains. "This match doesn't concern him! Unless he's out here to take NOTES from a REAL wrestler, in which case, welcome to the show!"

Brad notices Tommy at ringside…sneers…and shouts, "Came to watch me win gold, TP?"

Tommy does not respond, only staring at Brad Carbunkle with steely eyes. Brad simply shrugs him off and says, "Watch this… Pay attention…"

…

Carbunkle twists Liu Kang's head, turning him around in the Inverted Headlock…

"And this is the finale! This is the cherry on top of things: the K-Owned! HIT IT, BRADLEY!" Cris encourages.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Liu Kang spins at the same time as Brad, preventing the K-Owned and countering it with a Uranage Slam!

"NOOOOO!" Cris bemoans.

"Liu Kang counters! Contrary to Brad's thoughts, Liu Kang DID have something left!" Al calls.

Liu Kang, after a moment of nursing his ribs, grabs Brad and picks him back up from the mat. Liu Kang sets him up in a Standing Headscissors before applying a Double Pumphandle.

"And now, Liu Kang could be setting up for HIS finishing blow—the Shaolin Bomb on the way!" Al shouts.

Liu Kang tries lifting Bradley up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but "The Future" manages to flip to his feet, his wrists being clutched by the Infinity Champion; Brad breaks from his clutches…and executes a Double Leg Takedown, tripping Liu Kang up and setting him up for a Prawn Pin…with his feet placed on the middle rope!

"Shaolin Bomb countered, and here's the pi—HEY!" Al points. "FEET ARE ON THE ROPES!"

The referee, not noticing Brad's feet on the middle rope, counts Liu Kang's shoulders down: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

"OH NO, NOT LIKE THIS!" Jeremy shouts in the middle of Cris's catchphrase.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Tommy Pickles pushes Brad's feet off of the middle rope, preventing him from pinning Liu Kang with the illegal leverage!

"…MA—WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DID TOMMY JUST DO?! HE BROKE UP THE PIN! REEEEF!" Cris cries foul.

"Tommy stopped Brad from stealing the pin with the ropes used for leverage!" Jeremy says.

"Tommy butted into something unrelated to him is what he did!" Cris protests.

Brad, knocked off of the pin as a result of Tommy's deed, turns around to look at the _All Grown Up! _star and admonish him furiously. "I HAD HIM, YOU JACKASS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" he shouts, as Tommy simply smirks at the enraged _My Life as a Teenage Robot _character.

"Carbunkle LIVID with Pickles right now, and understandably so!" Cris says.

"Brad was the one bending the rules; all Tommy did was stop it from happening and prevent a robbery here!" Jeremy defends.

"Bull! Total bull and you know it!" Cris yells back.

Brad continues his own yelling at Tommy…

…

…

…

…

…when suddenly, Liu Kang comes from behind and performs an O'Connor Roll on Brad, pinning him now!

"BRAD, WATCH OUT!" Cris tries to warn "The Future".

"BRAD WAS DISTRACTED, AND LIU KANG WASN'T GOING TO WAIT FOR HIM TO TURN AROUND!" Al shouts.

1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Brad kicks out!

"…FORGET—SO CLOSE!" Jeremy cuts himself off. "SO CLOSE TO THE RETENTION THERE!"

As Brad kicks out, the momentum sends Liu Kang towards the ropes…

…

…

…where Liu Kang performs a Handspring rebound…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drills an unsuspecting Brad with an Enzuigiri to the side of the head!

"OHHHHH!" Jeremy screams. "HELLO DOLLY!"

"ANOTHER KICK, THIS ONE OFF THE REBOUND!" Al calls…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Liu Kang grabs a still-standing, dazed Brad Carbunkle from behind…

…

…

…

…and hits a Dragon Suplex, maintaining the bridge for a pinning combination!

"Full Nelson Suplex!" Al identifies the maneuver.

The referee Scott van Buren counts as Tommy looks on: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! Liu Kang lets go of the bridge and raises his arms to rejoice as the bell rings!

"AND HE GOT HIM!" Al shouts.

"LIU KANG RETAINS!" Jeremy exclaims as the crowd cheers emphatically for the match and its result.

"COME ON!" Cris grumbles as "Exploding Helmets" plays and Liu Kang gets to his knees, supporting his ribcage with one hand while accepting his Infinity Title Belt in the other hand. "…THIS IS NOT EVEN FAIR…"

"Here is your winner, and STILL your CCW Infinity Champion, Liu Kang!" Blader DJ announces.

"Brad Carbunkle took the fight to Liu Kang tonight, and in his first unannounced pop Title defense, it is the THIRD successful Title defense in the Infinity reign of the Shaolin Monk, Liu Kang," Al says.

"Liu Kang, battered midsection and all, won the day with his own brand of offense, those kicks of his, a few risks, and, at the end, with a little bit of a hand from Tommy Pickles, who's grinning like a Cheshire cat right about now at ringside!" Jeremy says.

"If it wasn't for Tommy Pickles interjecting his ass into this, Liu Kang would be our EX-Infinity Champion and Brad would've won it!" Cris says.

"If it wasn't for Tommy Pickles interjecting into this, Brad Carbunkle would've STOLEN the Infinity Championship with the use of the ropes," Jeremy counters.

"WHAT ropes?! I didn't see him use any ropes!" Cris shakes his head.

"Well, the REST of us did," Jeremy rolls his eyes. "So deal with it. Your boy didn't win tonight; instead, it's Liu Kang standing tall!"

Liu Kang exits the ring with his Infinity Championship over his shoulder, the taste of victory starting to sink in now. He notices Tommy Pickles, at the same time as the Champion's exit of the ring, entering the ring where Brad Carbunkle is beginning to come to. Liu Kang curiously wonders what could be going on…but the Infinity Champion simply gives a bow to the downed Carbunkle and the waiting Pickles before continuing to make his way away from the scene, to the back, with his Championship held high.

"Liu Kang with that show of respect, that bow to his opponent…and also to the man who prevented him from netting that Title that's on Liu Kang's shoulder right now, and I wonder if Liu Kang's caught on to that or not?" questions Jeremy.

"Regardless, Liu Kang is still our Infinity Champion…and Brad's starting to realize that right now, and he's not happy about it one iota," Al says.

"You think?!" Cris frowns.

Brad, starting to stand, glares at the ramp and at Liu Kang, shouting, "YOU LUCKY DUCK! I HAD YOU! I HAD YOU—THIS CLOSE! IF NOT FOR THAT PURPLE NURPLE I'D HAVE BEATEN YOU! YOU KNOW IT! THAT KID'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS CRAP! AS GOD IS MY WITNESS, THAT KID IS GOING TO PAY!"

"…It's 'as GWEN is my witness', but can anyone blame this guy? He was SCREWED!" Cris exclaims.

"Screwed out of screwing someone…" Jeremy quips. "And the reason why is standing right behind him!"

After snarling at the stage and at the Infinity Champion, Brad irately turns around…

…

…

…

…

…and gets lifted up onto Tommy Pickles's shoulders Fireman's Carry-style!

"OH NONONONONO—THIS IS UNNECESSARY! YOU ALREADY SCREWED—YOU…GAAAAAH!" Cris pulls his hair in distress.

"Payback from LAST WEEK when Tommy Pickles had HIS match intruded upon by Bradley…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tommy Pickles holds Bradley up…and drops his fellow Nickelodeon character with a Photo Finish!

"…and Tommy PICKLES ruins Brad's night with a Photo Finish!" Al calls.

"Payback indeed!" Jeremy says as the crowd cheers.

"Oh, of course you two would defend this!" Cris shouts. "Tommy Pickles is officially responsible for ruining TWO _Ozones_ in as many weeks – first by wasting my time calling his match LAST week, and now screwing over Brad not only out of the match, but out of the Infinity Championship?! Gwen, he just LOVES being a buzzkill, doesn't he?!"

Tommy stands over Brad with a grin on his face, raising both of his hands in the air Miz-style, relishing his advantage over the _MLaaTR _male.

"And I bet Tommy's proud of himself, huh?" Cris nearly retches. "I can't believe what I'm looking at right now—Alex Trebek needed to be replaced tonight; why couldn't we just make Tommy cover for him? Instead of running down and ruining matches? Wouldn't THAT be a better use for the kid? I think so!"

"Business between Carbunkle and Pickles certainly not getting any cooler from here, especially with the CCW Infinity Championship slipping away from the former," Al states. "Well, moving forward, we've just seen Liu Kang retain his Infinity Championship, and coming up later tonight on _Ozone_, we'll see the UNIVERSAL Champion in action as Aran Ryan faces Shun Kazami one-on-one in a non-title affair."

"And don't forget – Two-on-One Tornado Handicap Match between Soda Popinski, the World Tag Team Champion, and the Dragon Kids, Max and Enrique—that's our main event tonight!" Jeremy adds.

* * *

Cameras backstage show "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson walking backstage, CCW Magnus Championship over his shoulder as he stops next to a wall with a _Pandemonium_ poster next to it, the poster featuring Zoe Payne front and center. Ben gazes at the poster…and gives a semi-impressed nod as he walks away from the poster, saying off-mic, "Looks good… She should take some smiling pointers from me though…"

"And our Magnus Champion will—THERE HE IS!" Cris borderline marks out. "It's the Champ! The Magnus Champion is in the building! The Hero, the Best in the Universe, the Tenth Wonder of the World, and the FACE of Character Championship Wrestling… Bellwood's own has an announcement to make regarding his _Pandemonium _opponent in Chicago in nine days…and we're going to find out about that announcement later tonight as well. Looking forward to it, guys? I know I am, heh!"

"Who will Ben Tennyson select to challenge for his Magnus Title at the Allstate Arena? The answer will come here on _Ozone 39_," Al says as _CCW Ozone 39 _goes to a commercial break.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_(The camera shows a fast-motion view of CCW fans filling an arena to full capacity.)_

**_("Break Me Down" by Red plays)_**

**_[Break me down!]_**

_(The camera shows pyro explosions going off at the _CCW Ozone_ stage from the very first episode.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows Tom Brady standing by the ring apron with the CCW Universal Championship around his waist.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows Ares giving Ben Tennyson a Tombstone from Hell from the top of a ladder through a table.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Aran Ryan pulling down the Jackpot Briefcase.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Gwen Tennyson raising her CCW Females Championship over her head inside the ring.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows Ben Tennyson throwing up a Legend Killer pose from one of the corners of the ring.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Dan Kuso hitting a Pyrus-Plant onto Tom Brady in the middle of the ring.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows the Dragon Kids' entrance from the CCW/UWE Supershow.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Caesar hitting a Capture Suplex onto Ares.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Kratos hitting a Bike Kick to El Blaze in mid-air.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows El Blaze hitting the Blaze of Glory to Jimmy Neutron.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Shao Kahn (The Masked Man) triggering fire from the four corner posts a la Kane.)_

**_Coming soon…_**

**_The biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_The showcase of the elite…_**

_…_

**_Live from Tokyo, Japan…_**

_…_

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_[Break me!]_**


	16. CCW Ozone 39: Part 2

Backstage at the Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Missouri, Shun Kazami is seen talking with his _Bakugan _buddy Dan Kuso, whose appearance draws a loud round of cheers from the KC fanatics.

"So, how're you feeling, man?" Shun asks Dan. "Are you alright?"

"…Never better, buddy," Dan says with a half-smirk. "Okay, if I'm honest, maybe I COULD be better… I've still got the wounds from last week but, seriously, when has anything like THAT been enough to keep me down for good?"

"Heh…well, it certainly didn't mess with your talking ability much," Shun says. "You sure as hell went off—I mean…" Shun whistles as he makes a gunshot gesture with his right hand.

"Don't tell me you were expecting me to sugarcoat it…" Dan says in reply.

"No, I'm not saying that at all, but you were kind of in a tight spot there," Shun simply says. "And if it wasn't for…you know, THOSE guys, you'd have been history."

"…But I'm still here, aren't I? I'm STILL standing here," Dan responds coolly. "They didn't get what they wanted…but they did get a giant dose of the truth. And judging from what it left behind…I'd say that hurt them a HELL of a lot more than they thought they could hurt me."

Shun nods upon hearing Dan's assertion…while Maria Menounos is standing next to the Ventus Brawler stamping her foot and yawning, bored and fed up with Kazami and Kuso's conversation. She is there to conduct an interview with Shun, and she isn't being very patient.

"…You done?" Maria scowls.

Upon hearing this, Shun turns to Maria with a scowl of his own. "Excuse me, but would it kill you to wait? I was GETTING to you eventually…"

"I'm going to need my beauty sleep 'eventually' too," Maria retorts, "and I'd rather not wait that long listening to you pretend like your conversation with your friend is more important than me…but speaking of your 'friend', that leads me to an interesting point, something I actually wanted to ask you about, since NOW you suddenly want to do this interview: the Highway Five-Way last week, for the #1 Contention for the Universal Championship? Guess who won that match? He did!" Maria points at Dan. "And guess who got pinned? You did!" She points at Shun. "Ain't life grand? I suppose you've moved past the shame of your best buddy stepping on you to lay sole claim to being #1 Contender?"

Shun sarcastically chuckles, "Oh, that's rich. …Look, Maria; it was EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF last week. I know what I signed up for, and so did he, and so did everybody else in the match. We recognized that him pinning me last week was a very real possibility, and so was me pinning him just as well. There's no point in acting like that's something surprising or odd or bizarre or out of the ordinary; it's perfectly in line with the match type at hand. And while coming SO CLOSE in the match and SO CLOSE to being the #1 Contender only to get caught in the end by Dan and planted on my face and pinned does hurt…it's not something I'm going to complain about because it's par for the course I went for. What I'm focusing MY energies on is TONIGHT, because I'm getting a non-title opportunity against Aran Ryan. I may not be #1 Contender…but I can make a case to be the #2 Contender for the Title right behind Dan by BEATING Aran one-on-one. And that's an opening that I plan on seizing, because, you see, Maria, YOU need to understand that this match isn't just me versus the Universal Champion; it's me versus the Universal Champion…OF THE WORLD. Aran Ryan right now is carrying the most heavily-regarded 'mid-card' Championship in the entire industry; he's a borderline WORLD Titleholder, right up there with Gwen and Ben Ten in significance. So that makes it all the more impactful from ME when I score a pin or earn a submission over Doc's favorite Irishman. That means that, after Dan gets his Title back from Aran at _Pandemonium_, which I'm sure he will…then I'm going to be the next in line to get the shot I've craved for months and months and months since being here. Last week I ended up getting my shoulders counted down; this week is a COMPLETELY different story. Maria Menounos, I'm putting it like this: tonight…I'm beating a World Champion."

Maria takes in these words while Shun looks confident behind his words. Dan then taps his friend on the shoulder, and the Pyrus Brawler says, "Good luck out there, Shun. I'll be watching."

"Thanks," Shun replies. "I'll see you around…" Shun is about to walk away…but then he stops himself, turns back to Dan, and says, "And by the way…just like YOU meant all that you said this week…I mean everything I'M saying right now. After _Pandemonium_…I'm next."

After saying this, Shun walks off to prepare for his match against the Celtic Clubber, while Dan flicks his nose and murmurs, "I'll be looking forward to that…"

* * *

"Greetings and welcome back to _CCW Ozone 39 _here live in Kansas City," Al says back at ringside. "Al Michaels here alongside Cris Collinsworth and Jeremy Ellis as we prepare to jump right back into action—as you heard backstage, later tonight, Shun Kazami will take on current CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan one-on-one in a non-title affair; Dan Kuso will certainly be watching that from wherever he will happen to be when it occurs."

"Kuso and Ryan will battle at _Pandemonium_, but Shun's made it clear that he wants to be the next man in line for the Championship; tonight's a great way for him to assert and validate his claim," Jeremy says.

"Or a chance to be nothing more than a preview to what Aran's going to do to Dan in Chicago—there's that option too," Cris offhandedly mentions.

"Boy, you really are just a ball of good vibes, aren't you?" Jeremy rolls his eyes. "And also to come tonight on our card, the CCW Combine Cup winners The Dragon Kids will go 2-on-1—that's right; it's a HANDICAP Match as requested by Doc Louis to make a statement to the #1 Contenders—2-on-1 against the giant Russian himself, Soda Popinski."

"ANOTHER preview for surely what we'll see at _Pandemonium_," Cris asserts.

Loud, recognizable '90s rock music begins to play in the Ozone Lair, and the shots of two violent animals on the big screen tips the audience off as to who is about to appear.

"At _Pandemonium_, it'll be the Dragon Kids versus the Forces of Nature for Tag Team gold, but right now, it's time for two OTHER tag teams to do battle against one another!" Al announces…

_[UGH!]_

("Testify" by Rage Against the Machine plays)

…as Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger stomp onto the stage, both of them snarling and looking feral as ever for tag team action. Trix pushes Tony on the stage, and Tony pushes him back, meeting Trix Rabbit nose-to-nose as the two of them fire each other up with stereo growls before separating from one another with fury. Trix Rabbit raises an arm over his head as he walks down the ramp, Tony the Tiger ambling to the ring in tow to the crowd's chagrin. One of the fans in the front row tries to touch Tony, but Tony swipes his arm away from said fan and cocks a fist at the spectator, causing said fan to cower backward into his seat, never to try to touch Tony the Tiger again.

_[The movie ran through me_

_The glamour, subdue me_

_The tabloid, untie me_

_I'm empty; please fill me_

_Mister Anchor, assure me_

_That Baghdad is burning_

_Your voice, it is so soothing_

_That cunning mantra of killing]_

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ says, "This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 543 pounds, the team of Tony the Tiger and the Trix Rabbit, The Cereal Killers!"

"For the past number of weeks, the Cereal Killers, the Twinleaves, and the X-Factors have all been in a scuffle that has seen their matches get interrupted, derailed, et cetera," Al says, "and last week, it was the Twinleaves getting the upper hand on both teams with the aid of their mutual RR buddy Jimmy Neutron and his Brain Trust. That had to be a boost to the confidence of Barry and Kenny, but being assailed and laid out by a bunch of 'kids' certainly did not quell any of the anger that the Cereal Killers bear with them. In fact, earlier in the day, the Cereal Killers had something to say regarding their intense dislike of the Twinleaves as well as the X-Factors and their plans of violence here tonight—take a look…"

As the Cereal Killers slide into the ring, a miniature pop-up box appears on the screen with Tony and Trix Rabbit in an interview space prior to _Ozone_…

* * *

Tony seethes behind Trix Rabbit, and the latter is the first to speak: "What's our beef with the X-Factors? What's our beef with the Twinleaves? I mean, if anybody remembers, this all started with a match between the two little sh*t-haired young boys when WE came out there and decided to take the p*ss-haired ones out to pasture. And why'd we do that? Why did WE, on our own accord, start things with THEM before THEY started things with US? …Because after that CCW Combine Cup, those putrid JOKES thought that THEY were going to duke it out for pride, guts, and Title contention ahead of the both of us, and we weren't going to let THAT idea sit in their f**king heads any longer than it got liberty to! Hell, me and Tony—we're not just taking that thoughts out of their heads; we're taking their heads OFF! They wanna be punch lines?! We'll give them a punch line—we'll be sending our FISTS straight down their GULLETS! How's THAT sound, huh?! HOW'S THAT SOUND, HUH?! THEY AREN'T GOING TO LIKE THAT VERY MUCH, I BET! BUT IT'S GONNA BE OPEN SEASON FOR US! TONY, TELL 'EM!" Trix smacks Tony in the back of the head to amp him up, the Breakfast Beast standing stoically through the slap.

Tony then sneers at the camera before saying, "…I hope that the Rookie Revolution has extra tag team wrestlers on standby, because we're going to be leaving the both of you in SHARDS of bones and shredded flesh, and every last bit of it that we inflict upon you is going to feel absolutely, 100%, GRRRRRRRRRRRRREAT!" Tony snorts into the camera, condensation appearing on the camera lens as the interview closes.

* * *

_[I need you, my witness_

_To dress this up so bloodless_

_To numb me and purge me now_

_Of thoughts of blaming you_

_Yes, the car is our wheelchair_

_My witness, your coughing_

_Oily silence mocks the legless_

_Ones who travel now in coffins_

_On the corner…_

_The jury's sleepless…_

_We found your weakness…_

_And it's right outside your door_

_Now testify!_

_…_

_Now testify!_

_It's right outside your door_

_Now testify!_

_…_

_Yes, testify!_

_It's right outside your door]_

"…I won't lie, if there was a tag team to be afraid of that WASN'T the Forces of Nature, it would be those two guys," Cris says with a small shudder.

"As usual, bad intentions in the minds of Tony the Tiger and Trix Rabbit," Al says.

"Those are two mean dudes right there," Jeremy says with a whistle.

"But that's okay!" Cris says. "That's perfectly okay because my boys are going to take that in stride and they're not gonna lay down for either Trix OR Tony—they're gonna fight! And they're gonna win tonight, because they've got the hawesomesauce on their side!"

"…Is that really going to become a thing?" Jeremy sighs.

As the Cereal Killers prepare inside the ring…new entrance music begins to come from the speakers, a series of soft guitar riffs kicking off the tune.

"Oooh! Is this new music for the Twinleaves? I think so!" Cris claps happily.

After six seconds, cymbals begin to kick into the tune as well…followed by a loud round of drums and, after twelve seconds, bass guitar joining in to augment the sound.

_[What I gave, I can't save_

_I had faith in your running saaaiiils!_

_Things I said, things I felt_

_And now I'm floating with the gaaaaaales!_

_I'll give you a reason! (Whooooooa!)_

_I'll give you a reasooooon!_

_I'll give you a reason (Whooooooa!)_

_To…dance awaaaaaay, oh-oh-oh!]_

("Dance Away" by Damn Valentines plays)

Barry makes his way onto the stage with his arms outstretched like airplane wings as we dashes into the Ozone Lair before turning his back to ringside; as Barry raises both of his hands above his head, Kenny walks onto the stage and shows off the front of his T-shirt, which reads, "WE'RE HAWESOME!" Kenny points to the back of Barry's T-shirt before patting him on the back; the back reads, "YOU'RE NOT!" Kenny spins Barry around and massages his shoulders briefly before Barry starts shadow-boxing with Elbow Strikes as he walks to the ring, Kenny hopping up and down behind him excitedly as well.

"And their opponents," says Blader DJ, "both hailing from Twinleaf Town, at a combined weight of 421 pounds, Barry and Kenny, The Twinleaves!"

"Hey, I like this!" Cris smiles. "Twinleaves getting some new music, some new t-shirts… Rookie Rev represented sweetly—too sweet, baby!"

"Last week, the Cereal Killers beat the X-Factors; tonight, they want to add the Twinleaves to their list of beaten foes, but Barry and Kenny have shown in the short time they've been in CCW—from the Combine Cup and from the FWAs against the Dragon Kids in Intergender action—that they're no team to discount in any fashion," Al says, "and even though the Cereal Killers won it, the Twinleaves were the ones leaving with the momentum on their side. They'll want to make it another week in a row of that, and they made that intention clear in their OWN words before the show went on the air—here's some footage of that…"

Barry and Kenny appear in their own pop-up box while the Twinleaves both pose on the middle rope of the same turnbuckle, side-by-side with each other.

* * *

In their own interview room, Barry and Kenny are chuckling to themselves.

"Reporting for the Rookie Revolution – the Stud of Sinnoh; the orange-eyed delight; he's busting out all over; the REAL Blond Bomb Suck It Kennelly; my name is BARRY…and by my side is my partner K-Dog, K-Money, K-Dizzle, K-Man, KENNY… And y'know, up until recently, I've been wondering…what the Heracross have the Cereal Killers been doing getting involved in OUR business, OUR deal with the X-Factors? When did it EVER become about them in any of this? I don't recall when that happened…" Barry says, stroking his chin… "…but spending a little bit of time with a fellow Rookie Revolutionary in Jimmy Neutron shed some light for me. Last week…the Cereal Killers beat the X-Factors; the week before THAT, Kenny here BEAT Ulrich Stern…so the way I see it, X-Factors…you're in last place. And once we DEFEAT the Cereal Killers tonight on _Ozone_…it'll prove what should've been CLEAR after we were the only team standing LAST week; it'll prove that Kenny and I are just too hawesome for either of you to handle, and that WE should be the next in line for the CCW World Tag Team Titles. How's that sound, K-Man?" Barry pats Kenny's chest.

"Heheheh…you know I like the sound of that," Kenny grins. "Nico, baby…this one, as always, is for YOU…"

* * *

"Awwwww, aren't they precious?" Cris grins. "I bet the CWA Women's Champion appreciated that, and she's REALLY going to appreciate her boys Kenny and Barry beating the Cereal Killers here tonight to indeed prove who the next pair of #1 Contenders should be to the Forces of Nature."

"Or the Dragon Kids; they could be the Champs by that point too," Jeremy mentions.

"You're joking, right?" Cris deadpans.

"…No," Jeremy plainly replies.

"Then you're just being stupid. But what else is new though?" Cris says with a shrug.

"What's new is that you're about to get yourself smacked if you don't be quiet!" Jeremy shouts.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, please! Please…we have tag team action about to get underway," Al diffuses the situation.

Barry moves to the ring apron in his corner, grabbing the tag rope by the turnbuckle as Kenny gets ready to start things; Trix Rabbit and Tony agree for the latter to kick the match off. Referee Kenny Cashew calls for the bell to begin the match…

…and Kenny's first move is to tag Barry into the match!

"Matchup underway, and—huh?" Al blinks twice. "Kenny… He just tagged in Barry…?"

"Huh?" Jeremy shakes his head in confusion. "Well, okay… Guess it'll be BARRY and Tony instead…"

Barry enters the ring as Kenny goes to the ring apron himself…and Barry questions what Kenny is thinking. Barry shakes his head and tags Kenny back in shortly thereafter, going back to where he started.

"And now Barry—he's…tagging Kenny back in? What is this?" Al wonders.

"Guys, what's up?" Cris asks his fellow RR members from afar. "What's going on?"

"Tony seems to be a LOCK for the Cereal Killers, but the Twinleaves are showing some indecision here on who to start against him!" Jeremy says. "And I don't think I blame them; after all, it's Tony the Tiger, the ferocious Breakfast Beast in there!"

Kenny, in the ring, shouts at Barry, "You're taller!" and tags him back in. Barry stays on the apron, protesting every bit of it while Kenny tries to reason with Barry as to why he should begin the match against Tony…who slowly begins to approach the Twinleaf corner himself.

"Uh-oh! Guys? …Guuuuuuys…?" Cris tries to warn his brethren.

"I think Tony's tired of waiting for the _Pokémon_ duo stalling…!" Al exclaims…

…as Tony the Tiger nails Kenny with a Big Boot to the back of the head! Kenny goes down, Barry's eyes widen in surprise…and Tony ushers Barry into the ring himself with an Outside-In Biel Throw! Barry clutches his back and flops in pain, and Tony the Tiger proceeds to go on the attack immediately, placing Barry over his shoulder in Oklahoma position…and driving him headfirst into the top turnbuckle with Snake Eyes! Barry nearly bounces off of the buckle and stumbles out of the corner…but Tony keeps Barry on his feet forcibly, turns him around in the corner, and smacks him with an Overhand Chop to the chest that rings throughout the building! As the crowd "WOOOOOOOOs" in wonder, Tony adds to the offense with a Biel Throw again, this time sending Barry clear across the ring to the opposite neutral corner!

"Well, I think NOW you can see exactly WHY Barry and Kenny weren't exactly enthusiastic or eager to take on Tony the Tiger to start this match! Barry's getting MANHANDLED right now!" Jeremy says.

"GAH! See, I respect the strength, but I wish he could find someone ELSE to do that too! Barry doesn't deserve to be victimized like this!" Cris frowns.

"Deserving or not—in your view—it's happening, and it's continuing!" Al calls as Tony runs at Barry for an Avalanche…

…

…

…but Kenny, standing up from getting the Big Boot to the back of his head, manages to hit a Running Dropkick to Tony's leg to prevent him from crashing into his partner!

"OH! Actually, KENNY'S there to put a stop to it!" Al shouts. "Kenny forces the big animal to a knee!"

"Good timing! GREAT timing!" Cris claps.

With Tony kneeling, Kenny clubs away at the back of Tony the Tiger before applying a Front Facelock and driving his knee into Tony's face repeatedly. Tony stands up, but he's in a visible daze from Kenny's strikes. Kenny hits three Knife Edge Chops to the chest of the Breakfast Beast. Kenny goes for an Irish Whip, but Tony stands his ground and reverses the Whip in the opposite direction into the ropes…where Trix Rabbit delivers a stiff kick directly to Kenny's spine! Kenny grimaces…and as he moves away from the ropes, Tony the Tiger picks Kenny up in Spinebuster position over his shoulder. Tony roars as he hangs onto the Twinleaf Coordinator…

…

…looks to the corner where he tossed Barry…

…

…

…runs at the corner…and…before he can send Kenny into the corner, Barry—who is now on the top rope—leaps out of the corner and over Kenny to flip and grab Tony the Tiger by the torso and waist via Sunset Flip! The crowd gasps from Barry's maneuver as Tony, caught by surprise, drops Kenny out of his arms, and the K-Man lands onto his feet while Tony remains on his, not going down on the Sunset Flip. Kenny, recovering from being released, sees Barry trying to get Tony down into a pinning combination…and Kenny clocks Tony with a Dropkick to give Barry the necessary momentum to put Tony's shoulders down!

"Barry's the legal guy, and Kenny knows it! Lends a helping hand—or pair of feet—for that Sunset Flip!" Jeremy calls.

"First cover for the Twinleaves…!" Al says as the ref counts 1…

2…

…2.25 Tony kicks out. Both Kenny and Barry grab Tony by his arms and, as Tony is sitting down, the two apply a Double Wrist Lock. They then both deliver Shoot Kicks to Tony's chest and back before nailing a Double Armbreaker, placing Tony's arms between their legs and dropping to their own knees to sandwich Tony's limbs. Then the Twinleaves hit a Double Elbow Drop to Tony's sternum, causing Tony to sit up; Barry and Kenny both grab Tony's head and execute a Double Mat Slam to cause the big guy's head to ring against the mat. Referee Kenny Cashew tries to get Kenny—the wrestler—out of the ring, who is the illegal man in the match; Kenny slowly obliges while Barry tries to give Tony the Barry Barrage, driving his Elbow into Tony's midsection with Elbow Drop after Elbow Drop after Elbow Drop after Elbow Drop…

…but before Barry can land a fifth one, Trix Rabbit runs in and grabs Barry by his waist, thinking German Suplex! Barry manages to see it coming and reverses with a Standing Switch, grabbing Trix in a Rear Waist Lock. Barry goes for a German of his own, but Trix hits a Back Elbow to the face, then a second one to free himself, then a third and a fourth and a fifth to further rock the Twinleaf Trainer. Trix then hits the ropes in front of him…and Barry breaks his daze to follow Trix to the ropes and hit him with a Kitchen Sink Knee to the stomach. With Trix hunches over, Barry kicks Trix dead in the face before hitting a Cross Chop to the chest. Barry then turns around to hit the ropes himself…

…

…but Tony the Tiger, standing up again, grabs Barry for a Sidewalk Slam…turned into a Pendulum Backbreaker! Tony stands up with Barry still in Sidewalk Slam position…

"Tony back to his feet—he and Barry, I believe, are still legal…!" Al reminds the crowd.

"AAAH! That power of the tiger!" Cris braces himself.

…

…

…

…and the Cereal Killers drop Barry with a Sidewalk Slam/Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog combination!

"And the DOUBLE-TEAM from the Cereal Killers!" Al says.

"Both of these teams taking HEFTY liberties with the rules, both members of a team being in the ring at the same time," Jeremy says. "Kenny Cashew's been pretty lenient if you ask me, letting these four guys go!"

Despite this though, Kenny Cashew approaches Trix Rabbit and enforces the rules with him, informing him to get back to the apron himself; the General Mills mascot snarls at the referee and is belligerent on his way out. Tony the Tiger, back on his feet, sees Kenny on the apron about to leave the ring…and Tony knocks Kenny off of the apron with a Shoulder Block that knocks him directly into the security barricade!

"Cashew telling Trix to—OH MY! Kenny just gets BLASTED into the WALL by Tony the Tiger!" Al exclaims.

"YIKES! Kenny, are you alright?! Oh my Gwen, that was…that was painful…" Cris winces. "That wall didn't give an INCH to the man! Crap…! Cereal Killers in control right now…"

Tony grabs Barry by the throat with both hands and picks him up off of the canvas, pushing him into the ropes, where he rebounds into a fist to the midsection followed by a Pumphandle Lift…into a Pumphandle Slam! Tony stays on top of Barry with a lateral press: 1…

"Add a Pumphandle SLAM to the offensive onslaught…!" Al calls.

2…

"Oh Gwen, oh Gwen, BARRY!" Cris cries.

…

…

…

…2.675 Barry gets his shoulder up!

"Oh, yes! Near-fall only," Cris exhales in relief.

"Near-fall only," Jeremy parrots, "but as you said, it's STILL all Cereal Killers right now; they're making good on their promise to inflict PAIN upon the younger Barry and Kenny."

Tony pulls Barry by his blonde hair and tags out to Trix Rabbit, who vaults over the top rope and inside the squared circle. Tony puts Barry in the Cereal Killer corner sitting down, and both of the animals start to stomp away at the Twinleaf with their bootless feet repeatedly, Tony taking full advantage of all five of the seconds he has to leave the ring. Trix Rabbit continues the stomps for even longer before dropping down and delivering mounted punches to Barry's face. Trix keeps up the pressure with punch after punch before pulling Barry up to his feet and scoring with an Exploder Suplex. Barry sits up in agony and Trix adds to his pain with Bionic Elbows to the top of the head…before clipping his nose while standing over him, hitting the ropes…and delivering a Sliding Forearm Smash to the face!

"OOH! Damn, to the FACE…!" Jeremy winces. "Barry's blonde ambition might get knocked clean OUT of him after that!"

"One thing about the Cereal Killers is that they are smashmouth PERSONIFIED," Cris comments. "Every strike they perform, every slam they do can end it…and that's why Barry's got to be careful not to take too many shots like that, 'cause these wild animals do NOT get paid by the hour."

Trix Rabbit turns Barry over onto his belly and delivers two Knee Drops to the back of the head…then a third…and then a fourth before hitting the ropes and kicking Barry clean in the ribs, causing Barry to roll to the ropes. Trix Rabbit then places his boot to the back of Barry's head and shoulders…before placing his second boot on Barry's shoulders to surf his spine and apply a Double Foot Choke against the second rope, hanging onto the top rope for leverage. Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…2…3…4…4.5 Trix dismounts from Barry and grabs him by the legs…pulling him up and delivering a Football Kick to the abdomen before pulling Trix into him and lifting him up in a Wheelbarrow position. Trix Rabbit carries Barry all the way into his corner…allowing Tony to tag back in. Tony grabs Barry by the head, Headbutts him as he's in Trix's clutches…and then Tony drops to a knee, allowing Trix Rabbit to drive Tony down with a Wheelbarrow Gutbuster! Barry coughs…and Tony the Tiger picks Barry up off of his knee, hangs on…and hurls him shoulder-first into a neutral corner and to the ring post!

"And the smashmouth offense CONTINUES, and Barry just got CHUCKED into the ring post like a javelin by Tony!" exclaims Al.

"Wow! NO regard for Barry's body whatsoever on that—holy cow!" Jeremy gasps.

Barry tumbles to the ring apron off of the ring post, holding his right shoulder in tremendous levels of pain while Tony smirks at the situation Barry is in. Kenny, getting up from being sent into the security wall by Tony the Tiger earlier, walks to Barry to check on his condition…but Tony doesn't allow Barry a good respite, walking over to him and palming his entire face like a basketball, prying Barry up to his feet on the apron. Tony pulls Barry to his feet again…

…but Barry uses his good hand to poke Tony in the eye, partially blinding him…

"Barry favoring the arm that got sent into the post, but he just used that other one to retaliate…" says Jeremy. "A poke to the eye…"

…

…and then Barry used both of his hands to hit Tony the Tiger with a Hotshot, causing the big animal to stumble backward. Barry holds onto his right shoulder in pain, going back inside the ring …

…

…

…when Kenny emerges to tag himself in from the apron!

"Barry able to create some distance, and now Kenny's tagged himself in!" calls Al.

Kenny, quickly ascending to the top rope, measures Tony the Tiger…and he dives and delivers a Diving Double Axe-Handle to the top of the head, knocking him down. Kenny, from here, immediately darts to Trix Rabbit and executes a Baseball Slide Dropkick to his knee, causing Trix Rabbit to fall off of the ring apron, his face smashing against the edge of the ring frame on the way down!

"Excellent Double Axe-Handle from the top—OH! And THAT may've been get-back from Kenny being sent off of the apron earlier in the match!" Al surmises.

"Kenny looking to turn things around for my Twinleaves!" Cris exclaims.

Kenny then goes to the top rope in the opposite corner, where Trix was formerly standing…and he measures the Cereal Killer for a second time…

"Tony slowly returning to a standing base—Kenny's hit this Axe-Handle one time…"

…

…

…

…and Kenny delivers a second Double Axe-Handle to bring Tony down a second time!

"…and he just got another one!" Al completes his sentence.

"Yes!" Cris cheers.

Kenny picks Tony the Tiger back up after this second dive…and, holding him by the head, Kenny hits a Kneeling Shoulder Neckbreaker, torqueing Tony's head and neck…before standing back up with Tony in a daze, transitioning…locking on a Side Headlock…

"And what's this now? Neckbreaker into the Side Headlock…" Jeremy observes.

…

…

…

…

…and Kenny jumps up to score with a Jumping Bulldog!

"Bulldog! Nice Bulldog by the Twinleaf Coordinator!" Al calls.

"Yes, yes!" Cris cheers some more.

"Some neat transition work from Kenny there, keeping Tony guessing with technical action," Jeremy comments.

Kenny turns Tony the Tiger over onto his back and covers him: 1…

"And now the pin!" Al calls.

"AND NOW THE PIN! Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.84 Tony gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—Gwendamn it!" Cris snaps his fingers. "Close…but nothing. Nothing YET, anyway, but Kenny can keep at this!"

Kenny turns Tony back over onto his belly and tries to apply an Inverted Indian Deathlock at the tiger's legs…before bending backward and grabbing at Tony's skull for a Facelock…

"And he's doing just that—what's he trying to pull off though?" Jeremy questions.

…

…

…

…

…and after a ten-second struggle, Kenny pulls off the Muta Lock and cinches it in on Tony the Tiger!

"Oh, I see! It's a Muta Lock! Inverted STF applied here!" Jeremy recognizes.

"And Kenny calls this very maneuver of his the Robin Lock…and you can imagine where that comes from—certainly not from Dick Grayson or Nightwing," Al quips.

"Gotta love it, gotta love it! And Kenny's trying to tighten it as much as he can—Tony's a huge guy, so it's not the easiest thing in the world, but you can see the effort," Cris says. "He's got it in pretty good right now!"

Kenny pulls back on the Robin Lock, hollering as he does so, trying to do some damage to the head and neck of his foe. Tony grimaces in the grip of the Twinleaf, as the crowd, despite its disassociation from both teams, appreciates the in-ring efforts from them. Kenny continues to hang onto the Robin Lock, trying to do more than wear down the Breakfast Beast—possibly aiming to force him to submit. Trix Rabbit arises from being knocked down earlier by Kenny and makes his way back to the ring apron, growling and watching his partner in peril. Kenny continues to tug away with the Inverted Indian Deathlock Facelock…

…

…

…

…and…eventually Tony the Tiger rolls over onto his back, placing Kenny underneath him…

…

…

…

…and then, Tony continues rolling…getting to one knee…then two knees…and then Tony manages to stand up, Kenny's grip on Tony loosened slightly by the roll on the canvas. Tony hangs onto Kenny's body however, going from his knees to his feet…and turning it into an Argentine Clutch with Kenny up on his shoulders!

"Tony rolling across the mat…and I think it messed with Kenny's hold on Tony's head and—HOW DID HE END UP THERE?!" Cris is bewildered.

"That is pure, raw grit and strength on the part of Tony—strength combined with some creative thinking!" Al says.

Kenny flails on Tony's shoulders and tries to escape out of his clutches…

…

…

…

…

…but Tony drops down onto his bottom with an Argentine Backbreaker!

"And Argentine Backbreaker by Tony the Tiger! Out of the Robin Lock came one hell of a powerful reversal!" Al says.

Kenny rolls around the ring while holding his spine in distress as Tony is on his posterior, showing the effects of Kenny's Robin Lock…

…

…and Kenny manages to roll to his corner to tag out to Barry!

"Kenny's back not a fan of that, nor is Barry—who just tagged in!" Jeremy says. "Barry's legal, and Kenny's Robin Lock, although broken, DOES seem to be effective!"

Barry returns to the ring and, as Tony is sitting down, Barry overtakes him with a Running Elbow Drop to the chest! Barry adds to this with another Elbow Drop to the torso…then another…then another…then another…then one more…then one MORE…

…and then one Jumping Elbow Drop to complete the Barry Barrage!

"What ELSE looks effective is that Barry Barrage in that it keeps Tony the Tiger flat on his back without any rest! The Cereal Killers enjoy hurting their foes with no rest and no mercy permitted; now it's the Twinleaves using that mentality!" Cris analyzes.

Barry pulls Tony up off of the canvas and clobbers him with repeated Elbow Smashes to the face, further wearing him out…before hitting a Spinning Back Kick to the midsection…and next a Scissor Stomp to the back of Tony's head as he's hunched over, further dazing the Cereal Killer…and then Barry kicks him in the gut, setting him up for a Float-Over DDT, dropping Tony onto his head! Barry stands over the Breakfast Beast, who holds his head in pain…and the Twinleaf Trainer slicks his hair back and swivels his hips to show off to the crowd, which receives him with chants of "TOOL! TOOL! TOOL! TOOL!"

"Crowd enjoying the in-ring action thus far…not so much fancying who it's coming from," Jeremy remarks.

"How can you not fancy that man? He's skilled, he's RR, and he's HAWESOME! Do any of these people in this city even KNOW what that means?" Cris inquires.

"…Besides a fictitious word?" Al plainly states.

"Bah! You guys are no fun," Cris throws his hands up. "GO BARRY! YOU'RE THE MAN! REAL BLOND BOMB SUCK IT KENNELLY!"

Barry stamps his foot on the canvas as Tony starts to pull himself together slowly and surely from the DDT…and, once Tony stands, Barry puts Tony the Tiger in a Standing Headscissors. Barry then flexes his muscles above his head, signaling what he's about to attempt on the larger Cereal Killer underneath him.

"Striking at Tony the Tiger—wait…whoa, no way…" Jeremy's eyes widen. "He's not gonna—is he gonna go for the Palmer Bomb?"

"There's about 80, 90 pounds differential between these two men!" Al notes. "Barry's gonna give it a shot!"

"You don't think he CAN?" Cris asks. "Look at those guns! Of COURSE he can do it! Get him up, Barry! GET HIM UP, BARRY!"

The crowd looks on…and Barry bears down, wrapping his arms around Tony's body…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Barry lifts Tony up onto his shoulders and back, hooking Tony's arms in Gory Special position!

"Masses are working against him here—OH MY FISH TIKKA MASALA, LOOK AT THIS!" Jeremy gasps.

"BARRY'S GOT—….wait, WHAT? …" Cris pauses…and then shrugs upon hearing Jeremy. "…You're a moron, and BARRY'S GOT HIM! HE'S GOT IT SET! PALMER BOMB! MAKE DADDY PROUD, MAN!"

Kenny is ecstatic on the apron, jumping up and down as Barry holds Tony onto his back, ready to let go and plant him face-first…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as Barry lets go, Tony lands on his feet, corralling Barry's left arm while standing…

"Barry—almost got it, but Tony with the block!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…turns around with Barry's wrist in hand…and goes for a Short-Arm Clothesline, part of the Earn Your Stripes…

…

…

…

…but Barry ducks it and hits the ropes…goes for a Swinging Neckbreaker…

…

…

…and Tony spins through it to escape, grabs Barry around the throat, and drops him with a Chokeslam!

"Neckbreaker countered—Chokeslam!" Al exclaims. "Chokeslam from Tony the Tiger! The Cereal Killer's strength and power too much for Barry!"

Cris groans in despair. "That could've been the Twinleaves' win right there; Kenny knew it too…"

"Gotta say, getting Tony up for that was damn impressive," Jeremy admits, "but Tony the Tiger was able to make like Ariana Grande and break free! Now, I think he may want to make a tag to his buddy the rabbit."

"And Barry's gonna want to find Kenny if he can!" Cris adds.

Tony clutches the back of his neck as he rolls away from the downed body of Barry, shaking some of the pain off as he does so. Trix Rabbit outstretches his arm to tag Tony the Tiger out while Barry struggles to figure out where he is. Kenny pokes his head out from between the ropes and tries to help Barry to his corner by yelling, "POLO! … POLO!"

"And…I think Kenny's trying to play Marco Polo to get his partner to his corner… Believe it or not, that isn't nearly as stupid as it sounds…" Jeremy blinks.

"Jeremy, the only thing stupid about this match is the fact that YOU'RE calling it," Cris retorts. "Come on, Barry! Find Kenny! Find him! Find him!"

Barry wriggles around on the mat to reach his partner…but the Chokeslam from Tony has him disoriented. Tony, on the other hand, is able to scoot his way over to Trix Rabbit…

…

…

…

…and successfully make the tag, making Trix Rabbit legal! Barry gets to a vertical base, having the wherewithal to pull that off, and Trix Rabbit executes an Inverted Atomic Drop to the Twinleaf Trainer. Kenny, not wanting his team to lose momentum, quickly vaults inside the ring to try and overtake the Cereal Killer; Trix sees it coming and gives Kenny an Inverted Atomic Drop as well, followed by a Lariat…which Trix gives to Barry as well. Trix grabs both of the Twinleaves by their hairs…and both of the RR members try to shake their heads out of Trix's grip…

…but Trix Rabbit acts first and delivers a Meeting of the Minds!

"Kenny tried to keep things under Twinleaf control, but all he's done is joined in on the punishment from Trix Rabbit, who is ROLLING right now!" Jeremy says.

Trix Rabbit Irish Whips a dizzy Kenny into a corner…before Hammer Throwing Barry into the exact same corner, the impact of which is enough to cause Barry to collapse to his posterior in front of Kenny. Trix Rabbit then goes to the opposite corner, generates steam…

…

…

…

…and crashes into both Twinleaves with a simultaneous Knee Strike to Barry's face and Clothesline to Kenny!

"Rolling is right—TWO for the price of one!" Al calls.

"Ah man, Trix Rabbit's picked up the pace right now, and you do NOT want to let THEM dictate pace! They are the LAST people you want to dictate pace in a tag team match, either of them!" Cris panics.

Trix pulls Barry away from the corner and then puts Kenny on the top rope in the neutral corner. Trix delivers a Leg Drop across Barry's neck before going back to the corner where Kenny is, climbing up to where Kenny is seated. Trix Rabbit punches Kenny square in the forehead, then hooks him in a Front Facelock on the top rope…

"And I really, really, REALLY don't like the looks of this—oh no!" Cris braces himself.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Trix delivers a Superplex onto Kenny, dropping his body directly onto Barry's sternum!

"SUPERPLEX BY TRIX RABBIT!" exclaims Al. "And the twofer theme continues as Kenny's sent RIGHT ONTO his partner!"

"And Barry's the legal man, I believe!" Jeremy notes.

Trix Rabbit shoves Kenny away from the scene of the crime and goes for a cover on Barry: 1…

"Hey, this could do it right here: set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Barry gets the shoulder up!

"…forge—nooooooo…" Jeremy cuts himself off.

"Barry staying alive for the Twinleaves," Al says.

"Yeah, but I fear to wonder what his stomach must be feeling like right about now!" Cris states with a shudder.

Trix gets up and notices Kenny trying to piece himself together off of the canvas…and the General Mills mascot eyes his adversary, the illegal member of the Twinleaves…

…

…

…

…and he clocks him with the Rabbit's Foot, bringing Kenny down! Trix Rabbit hawks and spits on the mat in front of him…before noticing Barry also beginning to stir.

"Kenny just got himself a Rabbit's Foot in his face; Barry could be next!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

Barry gets to a knee…and Trix Rabbit attempts the Rabbit's Foot, but Barry is able to evade this time, stand up, and hook Trix Rabbit by the head. He grabs Trix Rabbit by the wrist and goes for the Platinum Blonde…

"The Real B.B.S.I.K. might have other ideas…!" Cris says.

"Going for Platinum Blonde!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Trix Rabbit uses a knee to hit Barry in the top of the head and get back onto the mat. Barry holds his head in pain…but he immediately goes for a Discus Elbow to the face of Trix Rabbit. Trix Rabbit is able to sidestep and turn it into an STO Backbreaker. Then Trix Rabbit pulls Barry up, knee him in the gut, lift him up in a Gutwrench…

…

…

…

…

…

…and transform the Canadian Backbreaker Lift into a Falling Neckbreaker!

"Gutwrench Lift into the Neckbreaker! And Trix is not done!" Al calls…

…

…

…as Trix Rabbit backward rolls with a hold of Barry's skull still…and as Trix Rabbit stands up he hangs onto Barry in a Front Facelock! Trix then wraps Barry's arm over his head and goes for the Trixbuster…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kenny, who is standing now, pushes Barry the other way onto his feet, preventing Trix from delivering the move. Then Kenny forearms Trix in the back, puts him in a Full Nelson from behind…

"Trix looking for the string—but Kenny in to save, and from behind…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

….and gives Trix Rabbit the Sinnoh Blaster!

"Full Nelson into the Flapjack—he calls it the Sinnoh Blaster!" Al identifies the move.

"Puts Trix onto his face—Trix was about to put Barry onto his SKULL before…" Jeremy says.

"Kenny headed to the apron now, and Barry's up and at 'em; he's going for the legs, and I think I know what they might be about to go for here…" Cris states.

Barry, with Trix's legs in hand, sets him up in Catapult position with Kenny on the apron. Barry looks back and Kenny looks ahead; the two nod to each other, on the same page…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Barry Catapults Trix into a Forearm Smash from Kenny on the apron, causing Trix Rabbit to fall backward onto Barry's knees. Barry holds Trix Rabbit in place…

…

…

…

…and Kenny goes for a Slingshot Elbow Drop, but Tony the Tiger on the outside grabs Kenny's leg in mid-Slingshot, pulling him clear off of the ropes and hard to the floor!

"Here it comes—OH NO! OH NO, OH NO!" Cris winces.

"The Slingshot denied by Tony!" Al calls. "And Tony the Tiger made sure to make THAT landing as painful as possible for Kenny!"

"Just the way he would like it!" Jeremy adds.

As Kenny is taken out of the equation…Trix Rabbit counters his position on Barry's knees into a Jackknife Pin!

"And Trix Rabbit taking advantage of the opening—Jackknife Pin!" Jeremy calls.

The referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Barry bridges upward before three to get back to his feet, spinning around and putting Trix Rabbit in a Standing Headscissors, which allows him to try for the Palmer Bomb…

…

…but Trix Rabbit reverses before Barry can lift him up by delivering an Alabama Slam! Trix Rabbit pushes Barry back up to his feet shortly thereafter…and puts him in a Standing Headscissors himself. Trix picks Barry up, holding him upside-down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Texas Piledriving him into the mat!

"Alabama Slam and the TEXAS PILEDRIVER! Deep southern offense galore from Trix Rabbit!" Al says.

"Deep southern and EFFECTIVE! And PAINFUL!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And not very fun to watch if you're me!" Cris says with an eye covered by his hand.

Trix Rabbit stands over Barry…and he holds him by the head and by his hair, Tony the Tiger returning to the apron. The Frosted Flakes mascot sees what Trix Rabbit is setting up…and Tony nods with a sick grin on his face.

"And if the looks on those faces mean anything, it's about to get even LESS fun for you!" Jeremy states.

Trix tags in Tony the Tiger and then holds Barry's skull in place…

"Tony's in now!" Jeremy says.

"Not liking this…!" Cris's hands shake with worry.

…

…

…and Tony the Tiger enters the ring and hits the ropes…

"The Cereal Killers…looking for Snap Crackle Pop!" Al follows along.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…as Tony is hitting the ropes, Kenny latches onto him with a Dragon Sleeper in the ropes from the apron!

"Oh, Kenny, yes!" Cris cheers for the save.

"Kenny's back on the apron and he just put a stop to it in mid-Crackle!" Jeremy says.

While Tony is hung up, Barry Up-Kicks Trix Rabbit in the top of the head. Trix Rabbit grimaces…and tries to retaliate with a stomp to Barry, but Barry evades, stands up and manages to deliver a German Suplex to Trix Rabbit! As Trix is down, Kenny steps up on the ropes…jumps…

…

…

…and he goes for the Diamond Dust…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Tony is able to stop it by hanging onto Kenny over his shoulder in Oklahoma position. Kenny kicks his legs in the air frantically, but Tony hangs on…

…

…

…only for Barry to nail him in the midsection with a Side Kick, doubling him over and causing Kenny to land on his feet with Tony's head held in an Inverted Facelock. With Kenny hanging onto him, Barry grabs Tony's legs and pulls them up off of the mat, so that both Twinleaves are holding Tony the Tiger above the ground.

"Oh boy! Oh baby, I know what they're doing here! The double-team maneuver that they like to call…"

…

…

…

…

…

From here, both of the Twinleaves rotate with Tony in their clutches, delivering an Aided Double Rolling Cutter!

"…the TWO PIECE!" Cris proclaims proudly. "TWO PIECE CONNECTING!"

"The 'Two Piece'?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Because Robin's in ONE Piece, but there's two Twinleaves, so, Two Piece!" Cris explains the origins of the move name.

"…Riiiight…" Jeremy nods, just humoring it at this point before muttering, "Well, at least it's better than that Rowley guy's 'My Move'…"

"COVER!" Cris shouts as Barry pins Tony. The referee counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Tony the Tiger kicks out!

"…MAT—GAAAAAAH! SO CLOSE! I THOUGHT THAT HAD TO BE IT!" Cris cries.

"Twinleaves very nearly pulling it off there with that Rolling Cutter variation, but alas, it's only a near-fall!" Al calls.

Kenny and Barry can't believe it themselves, but Kenny taps Barry's arm and motions that it's time for the ace in the hole. Barry flexes a tad and regains some feeling in his arms to get ready for what he is about to pull off. Kenny climbs his way to the top rope in a neutral corner while Barry puts Tony in another Standing Headscissors.

"Oh man, Barry—he's gonna try to lift Tony up again! He got him up ONCE already…" Jeremy says.

"Can he do it a second time? Can he get him up for his half of the Pokémonstrosity?!" Al inquires.

Barry attempts it…with Kenny in waiting…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Tony manages to trip Barry up by his legs before Barry can pull him up. Tony holds onto the legs…

"No, he couldn't!" Jeremy answers Al's earlier query.

"Oh no, don't do it, Tony! Don't do it, Tony!" Cris fears.

…

…

…and he Catapults Barry himself, only this time, it sends Barry into the corner where Kenny is, causing Kenny to crotch himself on the top turnbuckle!

"Crap! He did it…" Cris frowns.

"Got him up ONCE but not twice, and THAT Catapult from Tony the Tiger may've hurt Kenny the most as he just lost his balance up on that top rope!" Al says.

Tony pulls Barry away from the turnbuckles…grabs him by the arm…and hits a hard Short-Arm Clothesline!

"And now, Barry's gonna start Earning his Stripes!" Al says.

"Not good, not good, not good! Those hambone arms of Tony the Tiger are at their most VICIOUS when they're doing this!" Cris says.

Tony hits ANOTHER Short-Arm Clothesline…and Trix Rabbit runs up the turnbuckles where Kenny is trying to recover. Trix Rabbit starts to punch away at Kenny…and Tony gives Barry ANOTHER Short-Arm Clothesline…but he hangs onto Barry, not stopping at three and opting to make Barry Earn MORE Stripes instead!

"Cereal Killers promised to rip some heads off, and the Earn Your Stripes goes a LONG way in doing just that—Tony's just on FIRE with these!" Jeremy says.

"And meanwhile, Trix Rabbit and Kenny are perched on that top turnbuckle there," Al points.

Kenny starts to punch back at Trix Rabbit from the top rope while Tony continues to swipe away at Trix Rabbit with Earn Your Stripes nonstop. Tony reaches five…six…seven…eight…NINE Short-Arm Clotheslines…

"This is gonna collapse a lung if Tony keeps this up!" Jeremy says as Tony keeps on going!

…

…

…

…and Kenny steps up on the top rope, hitting a Bell Clap to Trix Rabbit…

…

…

…

…hooking Trix's arm…

"What's Kenny doing though?" Jeremy asks.

"Not sure, actually…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and as Tony the Tiger is going for an TENTH Stripe…

…

…

…

…

…Kenny Hip Tosses Trix Rabbit off of the top rope, sending himself and his opponent barreling into Barry and Tony the Tiger on the canvas, leaving all four men down after the move!

"OHHHHH! OH MY GOODNESS, KENNY JUST TOOK EVERYBODY OUT WITH THE HIP TOSS FROM THE TOP TO TRIX RABBIT! EVERYBODY'S DOWN!" Al hollers.

"Yeah, including HIMSELF!" Jeremy adds.

"Kenny breaking up the Earn Your Stripes FINALLY!" Cris says. "And he takes Trix Rabbit out of the corner, hurls him…and now, all four men are down as this tag team match has been quite the affair! And even though my Twinleaves haven't always been on the upper end of this, I'm loving it as a wrestling fan!"

Some of the fans in attendance show their own appreciation for the wrestling action with applause and a chant of "CCW! CCW! CCW!" as Barry, Tony, Trix and Kenny are all down on the canvas, Kenny Cashew checking on all four participants and their conditions.

"Crowd likes it too, but who's going to come away with the W here? Everybody looks to be on Dream Street right about now…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

Before anyone can address Jeremy's observation, a loud honking sound is heard from outside of the ring, drawing the attention of the audience and of the referee Cashew.

"Whoa, what the…? Did anybody else hear that?" Jeremy blinks twice.

"I did…" Al confirms.

"As did I, but what the hell WAS it?" Cris asks. "Probably just some—WHAT IN THE WORLD…?"

…

…

…

The fans all look to the source of the honking…which reveals itself to be a larger tanker truck completely colored in desert camouflage colors as it drives its way into the Ozone Lair. The horn of the truck honks once more, blaring over the noise and intrigue of the crowd as the four wrestlers inside the ring all start to stir.

"What kind of…? Okay, there's a tank truck in the Ozone Lair!" Al announces.

"Why? Who's IN that thing? What on Earth? SO MANY QUESTIONS right now!" Cris yells.

"I'm wondering the same thing—the ref's wondering the same thing… The Cereal Killers and Twinleaves all look like they're barely coming to right now…" Jeremy says.

The tanker truck pulls up in front of ringside and stops at the bottom of the entrance ramp while the Cereal Killers and Twinleaves all continue crawling to their feet. As they are doing so, the door to the tanker truck opens…

…

…

…

…

…and Ulrich Stern comes out of the door to a huge pop from the fans, with Odd Della Robbia poking his head out from the window and waving from the inside.

"THE X-FACTORS!" Al exclaims. "DELLA ROBBIA AND STERN—THE LYOKO BRANCH OF DEGENERATES!"

"Oh great…" Cris groans.

"Why are THEY coming out in a giant truck like that though?" Jeremy asks.

The crowd cheers on as Ulrich steps out of the vehicle, Odd rummaging for something in the vehicle while Ulrich has a microphone in his hand, looking at the Cereal Killers and Twinleaves.

"Having fun, guys?" Ulrich speaks into the mic, addressing the two tandems in the ring. "Sure looks like it from here! Look at the four of you, going at it like Russians fighting for the last drop of vodka. We've been having fun WATCHING it! I mean, looking at THIS and thinking about these last two weeks with you guys, it's been an adventure, hasn't it? I mean, two weeks ago when Kitchenware Kenny got one over on me thanks to the cat and the still Trix-less rabbit…last week when the Geek Squad suddenly invaded our match with those animals, screwing us out of revenge and then the Tools got to pat themselves on the ass for a job well done…and now THIS week, the same teams who've been screwing with US are battling each other? Damn, none of us like each other AT ALL, do we? Well, there's a term for this, and it's something that trended after last week with what we've been doing…and it's called tag team warfare, and the operative word is WARFARE because when you go to war with somebody…you have to be prepared. You have to bring some things to the fray, like…grenades."

With that, Odd Della Robbia exits the tanker truck…

"Grenades? What the hell does he mean by…?" Al mumbles.

…

…

…

…

…and Odd throws a handful of milk cartons at the Cereal Killers and Twinleaves!

"What the…?!" Cris blinks twice. "What is that idiot doing?! He's throwing…!"

"Throwing… I think those are cartons! MILK cartons!" Al identifies.

"Throwing them right at the Twinleaves and Cereal Killers!" Jeremy says.

Odd continues throwing milk cartons at the four of them as they eventually reach their feet and are caught off-guard by the barrage coming at them! Tony is able to swat a few of them away with a loud snarl while Barry and Kenny get beaned by a good number in the shoulders and the head. Odd tosses twelve such cartons at them—some even nailing referee Kenny Cashew who is utterly confused by it all—and then Ulrich speaks again…

…

…only this time, as he talks, he moves to the side of the X-Factors' tanker truck.

"And not just grenades, my enemies…" Ulrich says…

…

…as he picks up a massive hose hooked to the side of the vehicle, carrying it with him towards the bottom of the ramp and pointing it directly at the ring and its inhabitants.

"When you're caught up in a war, you'd better make sure your ass has a gun," Ulrich says…

…

…

…

**…as he pulls the hose's trigger and suddenly starts raiding the ring with a humongous stream of ice cold milk!**

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAA! GOOD LORD! GOOD LORD, IT'S A MILK TRUCK! ULRICH'S FIRING MILK AT THE CEREAL KILLERS AND TWINLEAVES!" Al exclaims.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! WHAT IS THIS MOCKERY?!" Cris screams.

Ulrich's blast of milk from the hose nails Tony the Tiger dead in the chest and face, the pressure from the hose enough to knock the big animal off of his feet! Trix Rabbit slips on the milk on the canvas and tries to scramble back to a vertical base, to no avail! Kenny tries to run forward, screaming, "YOU SONS OF BUIZELS!", but he too can't get a proper footing inside the ring! Barry is able to make it to the outside by slipping on the milk and, from there, rolling outside of the ring; Barry then tries to run at the X-Factors to ambush them…but he runs directly into a homogenized blast of dairy as Ulrich turns the hose on him, causing him to collapse on the ground! Even referee Kenny Cashew is unsafe as he flops around inside the ring covered in whole milk!

"EVERYONE'S GETTING MILK!" Jeremy shouts. "IT'S EVERYWHERE! EVEN THE REFEREE'S GETTING CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! THAT'S NOT EVEN AUTHORIZED! CAN THOSE KIDS EVEN DRIVE ANYTHING?! ARE THEY ALLOWED TO OPERATE THAT THING?! I DON'T THINK THAT THEY'RE OF AGE!" Cris protests.

"ULRICH'S MAKING IT RAIN CALCIUM HERE IN THE KEMPER ARENA!" Al hollers.

Kenny tries to run out of the ring one more time…but a blast of milk from the hose is enough to cause him to slip and fall flat onto his face! Ulrich then shoots the milk directly into Kenny's face, firing right into his eyes and causing the Twinleaf Coordinator to roll out of the ring aimlessly in front of the X-Factors. Odd looks to Ulrich…who shuts the hose off and puts it down for the time being. Ulrich then picks up the microphone once again as both of the Twinleaves are in front of them, drenched in milk and struggling to their feet.

"But when ALL ELSE fails," Ulrich says, "nothing else gets the job done in a war…like good old-fashioned HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT!"

Ulrich then punches Barry in the skull with the microphone while Odd grabs Kenny by the head and Head Slams him onto the steel steps!

"AND NOW THE X-FACTORS ON THE TWINLEAVES! GOING TO TOWN!" hollers Al.

"THOSE CLOWNS THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Cris shouts.

"I DON'T THINK THOSE FISTS FROM ULRICH AND ODD ARE ANY JOKE!" Jeremy calls…

…as both X-Factors are hammering away at their foes, Ulrich mounting Barry with punches to the head and Odd punching Kenny as he's against the steel ring steps. Then Odd grabs Kenny and Head Slams him into the milk tanker truck's hood twice before hitting a Back Suplex onto the floor at ringside! Ulrich picks Barry up and Irish Whips him towards Odd Della Robbia…who kicks Barry in the gut, then Chops him…then joins in with Ulrich in delivering their Spinning Heel Kick/Sweep Combination called the DirectX!

"DIRECTX ON THE FLOOR TO BARRY! THE X-FACTORS CLEANING UP SHOP OUTSIDE THE RING!" Al exclaims.

"DAMN YOU, ODD! DAMN YOU, ULRICH! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE TWINLEAVES BEATING THE CEREAL KILLERS TONIGHT, NOT SOME SIDESHOW WITH A MILK TRUCK! THOSE DAMN DEGENERATE DORKS—GAAAH!" Cris tugs at his hair.

Odd and Ulrich high-five outside of the ring…but then they turn their attentions to the two left in the ring, who are slowly coming to and standing up from the milk blasts. The Cereal Killers are not completely aware…

…

…which allows both Odd and Ulrich to climb to the top turnbuckles, measuring both ferocious animals…

"And Ulrich and Odd are not done—they want to clean the ENTIRE HOUSE! Get some redemption against BOTH tandems in this war they're involved in…!" Al calls.

"Tony, Trix, for the love of Gwen, WATCH OUT!" Cris tries to warn them.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Odd and Ulrich clock Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger with Missile Dropkicks respectively from the top rope, to the delight of the sold-out crowd in Kansas City! Both of the X-Factors are fired up inside the ring and showing it, playing to the excited crowd and staying on their feet as the Cereal Killers tumble in the milk once again. Tony the Tiger and Trix Rabbit stumble momentarily before getting back up again…and when they do, the X-Factors are ready…

…

…

…

…

…and Ulrich hits Trix with the Kadic Shot, dropping him face-first; and not too long after this, Odd hits the ODDity on Tony the Tiger!

"THE KADIC SHOT FROM ULRICH! THE ODDITY FROM ODD! THE X-FACTORS ARE STANDING TALL IN THE MILK BATH THEY'RE CREATED!" Al screams as the fans are on their feet as well, cheering for both of the Lyoko Warriors.

"**X-FACTORS! X-FACTORS! X-FACTORS! X-FACTORS!**" chant the audience as Odd issues a flurry of crotch chops around the ring and Ulrich holds up his arms over his head to make an "X" symbol over his head. The X-Factors revel in their superiority over both the Twinleaves on the floor and the Cereal Killers inside the ring. The referee Kenny Cashew is laid against the barricade drenched in milk and gasping for air, an innocent bystander in this chaos that the crowd is in a frenzy for.

"THIS HAS BEEN AN ABSOLUTE TRAGEDY!" Cris shouts.

"TRAGEDY MY ASS—THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jeremy laughs. "ODD AND ULRICH GAVE 'EM THE HEAVY STUFF, HAHAHA! I DO HOPE IT WAS PASTEURIZED!"

"PAYBACK FROM LAST WEEK EARNED! PAYBACK FROM _OZONE 37 _EARNED! THE X-FACTORS HAVE MADE THEIR MARK IN THIS SCUFFLE AND PAINTED THE TOWN WHITE IN DOING IT!" Al exclaims.

Odd and Ulrich, now outside of the ring, climb on top of the tanker truck and celebrate their feat, Odd with more crotch chops and Ulrich by shooting the milk hose high into the sky in a massive shower while "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine plays!

"SAY WHAT YOU WILL ABOUT THE MEANS OF DOING IT, BUT THE MESSAGE HAS BEEN SENT AND IT HAS BEEN NOTHING SHORT OF EMPHATIC!" Al shouts.

"…If you think that this display is going to—if you think that the Twinleaves are going to take this sitting down, if you think the Cereal Killers are going to take it sitting down, then you're hopeless, I say! HOPELESS!" Cris shouts. "THERE WILL BE REVENGE FOR THIS! …GAAAAAH! THEY GOT MILK ON MY SUIT! THOSE BASTARDS GOT MILK ON MY DAMN SUIT!"

"…It's only a drop of it…" Al plainly states.

"GWENDAMN IT, X-FACTORS! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIIIIIS!" Cris shakes his fist in anger.

The Cereal Killers slowly stir inside the ring, seething; Barry and Kenny, clutching their heads on the floor, glare at the X-Factors as Ulrich, back inside the truck, backs it up out of the Ozone Lair slowly while Odd is on top of it screaming, "YOU ASKED FOR THIS, GUYS! YOU ALL ASKED FOR IT!"

"PHEW… Well, we've gotta get that ring cleaned up because there are still matches to call tonight!" says Al. "The Universal Champion's going to be in action! One-half of the TAG Champions to be in action—that'll be something! More _Ozone _coming up after the break!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder… _**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

_Ozone _returns from commercial break…with Otto and Reggie Rocket both backstage finishing up a conversation with each other. The Rocket Girl tells her brother, "It's gonna be off the Richter—hey, I'm gonna talk to 'em now. You go out there and kick ass tonight…not like I have to tell you to do that."

Otto grins. "Yeah, you should know me, Reg. That's EXACTLY what I'm gonna do. I'll see you later!"

"Later, Rocket Boy," Reggie waves as Otto heads off down the hall to prepare for the match he has later in the night. As Otto exits, Reggie turns in the other direction…and sees the door to the managerial office, where Commissioner Gordon would normally be located. Reggie walks her way to the office door and, upon reaching it, she gives it three hard knocks.

"…Come in!" a voice from inside the office shouts, prompting Reggie to enter.

Reggie walks into the office…and sees CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige behind the desk acting as the General Manager for the time being. Reggie greets Woody with a handshake upon reaching him. "Hey, Woody," she says.

"How're you doing?" Woody says back to Reggie. "I brought them in just for you," he motions to his left, pointing to three individuals beside his desk…

…

…

…

…and the camera pans back to show Daenerys Targaryen, Artemis Crock, and Emily Elizabeth standing in a row next to one another, all of their eyes on Reggie Rocket in front of them.

"Awesome," Reggie nods to Woody before turning back to the three newcomers. "Hey…welcome, girls. Welcome. The Fiction Wrestling Draft is over and you three are officially part of Character Championship Wrestling…and I'm not going to mince words about it or pretend—you being in CCW means that you're part of the sickest damn wrestling in the circuit. As three female wrestling prospects, you're in the best place you can possibly be, and you're going to be surrounded by the best wrestlers you can be surrounded by—people like Emmy, people like Annie Frazier, people like Chell, people like Aelita and Jenny Wakeman, people like the Powerpuff Girls just to name a few. Those women, among others, have set the bar of Fiction Wrestling VERY high. You're a part of that now. You're going to be expected to reach that bar—you're going to be expected to RAISE that bar even higher. This is an opportunity in front of you unlike anything else anybody can offer. You KNOW this…"

Daenerys and Artemis both nodded in response to Reggie's words, the two of them looking confident and up to the task; Emily Elizabeth appears slightly nervous but decently hides it and nods herself. Woody Paige looks on at the side and rubs his hands together, a bystander to Reggie's speech to the three CCW draftees.

"And if nobody thought you were capable of taking that ball, taking that opportunity and making the most of it, you wouldn't even be within 100 feet of this office," Reggie states seriously. "But Woody here saw something in each of you squids. I don't care when you got your names called in the Draft; you can brag about that muck fruckage on your own time. What matters HERE is that you're all in CCW, where careers have been defined and _re_defined alike, and women's wrestling has never been the same since, nor will it EVER be. You can become something here than you DEFINITELY, heh…won't attain anywhere else."

"…Did you hear that sneeze?" Woody suddenly asks Reggie.

"Hm?" Reggie raises an eyebrow. "What'd ya say?"

"A sneeze," Woody says. "I think I heard a sneeze…"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Reggie shrugs it off before returning to her speech to the three. "See, your big break starts NOW…because you're not just in here to listen to me talk about where you are and what's expected of you. Do you know what's happening tomorrow night?"

All three of the draftees nodded, confirming that they knew precisely what was happening that Saturday night. Reggie looks at Artemis, directly asking her, "What's tomorrow night?"

"_XX 20_," Artemis responds.

"_XX 20_," Reggie repeats and nods, "which is…?"

"Two hours long," Artemis supplements her response.

"The DEBUT of the two-hour _CCW XX_," Reggie says. "That means that the most radical women's wrestling in the business is gonna get even MORE scoop. That bar I was talking about—just when you think it couldn't get even higher, it just did, not just for you but for the whole roster. And before the three of you hang ten in 5 Borough Wrestling, our developmental territory in New York City…you're all going to be part of a Special Attraction. _XX 20_, tomorrow night, get ready; WE know why we drafted you; now you're going to show the PEOPLE why we drafted you. Artemis Crock, Daenerys Targaryen, Emily Elizabeth Howard—the three Fiction Wrestling Draft CCW Females…in a Three-Way Dance, LIVE."

Daenerys blinks as she silently takes in the announcement from Reggie Rocket while Artemis's eyes widened at the opportunity. Emily audibly gasped in surprise, some of the nerves she was able to hide before coming out momentarily.

"Yep," Reggie nods, "it's gonna be all you, your wave to catch with the lights on bright. The Fiction Wrestling WORLD is going to have all of its eyes on the three of you for the very first time on a stage like this. I don't think I even have to TALK anymore; you know what's going to be in front of you, so do yourselves a favor, do Fiction Wrestling a favor and TAKE IT. Understand?"

"I understand entirely, Reggie Rocket," Daenerys answers. "The reign of Daenerys Stormborn could not have a finer beginning in my opinion. Fire and blood…start here…"

Artemis Crock looks at Dany and simply chuckles. "Well, I'm ready… I just hope YOU'RE ready for what you're gonna see from me," Artemis smirks at Reggie.

"…" Emily froze for a moment, the majesty and gravity of her first CCW match slowly but surely setting in inside of her mind. She wasn't quite able to speak up as her fellow draftees were able to do before her.

Reggie, curious about Emily Elizabeth's silence, turns to her. "What about you?" Reggie asks.

Dany and Artemis also look at Emily Elizabeth, whose expression remains one of contemplation and anxiety. After about five seconds of introspection and review, Emily Elizabeth finally musters up the words, "…I'll be ready."

"Good," Reggie nods. "Like I said, I don't think I have to say any more—it's gonna be epic! Enjoy the rest of tonight, and I'll see the three of you in St. Louis."

"Very well… _Geros ilas_," Daenerys bids Reggie and her two _XX 20 _opponents farewell, leaving the room with one last glance at Artemis and Emily Elizabeth, sizing them up before making her exit.

Artemis watches Dany leave and says, "No clue what that means…but it's not going to matter in the ring. This is MY Special Attraction…" Artemis walks away, half-waving goodbye to Reggie as she goes, although not looking at Emily Elizabeth on her way out.

With Daenerys and Artemis out of the room, Emily takes a deep breath to herself and then says, "Thank you, Reggie; I'll see you tomorrow night…" She proceeds to follow suit and leave the office…

…

…

…but before she does, Reggie places a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from leaving outright. The PBS character gasps as Reggie holds her in place. Emily looks behind her at Rocket…who leans in closer to the Birdwell Island resident.

"Listen…" Reggie whispers to her. "Forget where you've been before here—THIS is an avenue that you've never traveled before…and it's an avenue that been put together by the same girl that I KNOW is going to be watching this match more than anybody else. That young girl—my grommet—believes in you. Don't make her look like a fool for doing so, okay? You know what you're capable of. So put what's up HERE…" Reggie taps Emily's head, "…in the ring tomorrow night and leave EVERYTHING in there. Got it? You will NEVER be able to make a bigger first impression than right here. Are we clear?"

Reggie's words, a bit harsh in tone, do ring with Emily as she nods slowly. "We're clear… We're DEFINITELY clear."

"…See, THERE it is again…" Woody Paige scratches his head, hearing what was presumably another sternutation.

"Heh…that's what I want to hear," Reggie pats Emily Elizabeth on the back. "I'll see you then."

"See ya!" Emily smiles as she now walks out of the office.

Reggie puts her hands on her hips and exhales. "I don't know about you, Woody, but I've got a HELLA gnarlatious feeling about tomorrow night…"

"I don't know what 'gnarlatious' means, but I'm super excited about _XX 20 _myself!" Woody replies. "Koldblooded and Stark Sisters, The END in action, Jillian Michaels and Dawn Wong, Gwen Ten vs. Mystique Sonia in a Street Fight—two hours of CCW's Females Division OWNING center stage, and, you know, when the show first started, I have to say, I didn't expect this. I knew it'd be special, but to THIS degree? I'm surprised myself…but that just goes to show the level of TALENT that we have here in this company to make something like that possible."

"Got that straight," Reggie says. "And it all started with one idea, one little vision…from one little girl…" Reggie smirks, the identity of whom she was referring to quite evident.

"…Guess that vision wasn't so little after all, hm?" Woody chuckles. "Speaking of the six-year-old, you might want to let her know—"

"_So THOSE are the special draftees, huh?_"

Woody Paige, interrupted, turns to the source of the voice, as does Reggie…

…

…

…

…

…and walking into the office is multi-time Olympic gold medalist Michael Phelps…flanked by Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh Jennings, both of whom are wearing yellow-strapped Championship Belts with a black and red logo that reads "5BW", signifying the 5 Borough Wrestling Women's Tag Team Champions.

"That's gonna be our 'Special Attraction', Reggie Rocket?" Michael Phelps speaks again. "THAT'S gonna be our deal—three untested, unseasoned, and (I can tell in the case of one of them) unqualified 'athletes' 'wrestling' one another? A Special Attraction, huh? Are you sure that's the RIGHT kind of special?"

"You know, not ONE of you opted to knock like a courteous individual SHOULD do when entering a place of business," Woody scolds Phelps while Reggie glares at him.

"Oh, my bad—I probably SHOULD have knocked, that way you'd have been able to prepare yourself for the glare of our gold medals getting into your eyes," Phelps chuckles. "Sorry! Oh, that reminds me—all this talk about 'Special Attractions' got me and my fellow Olympians thinking about how THEY'VE been OWNING 5BW as Women's Tag Team Champions for…how long has it been? Weeks? MONTHS? It feels like YEARS! I don't know what's more difficult: counting how many gold medals we have collectively, counting how long Misty and Kerri here have been the 5BW Women's Tag Champs, or counting how many tag teams these two have BEATEN along the way in their reign! It's a mathematical workout, haha!"

"Anyone that's been put in front of us in developmental…just simply hasn't been able to get on our level, heh," Misty May-Treanor smirks. "You may as well SUPERGLUE these straps to our waists."

"May as well, yeah, but," Kerri Walsh Jennings cuts in, "as fun and academic as that'd be, Misty…don't you think that it's about time that these fish started treading into new waters? I mean, I'm sure that those Stark Sisters, those Powerpuff Girls, those AmiYumi gals—they probably would LOVE to share a ring with the greatest beach volleyball team of all time AND the soon-to-be greatest WRESTLING team of all time, wouldn't they, Woody?"

"Well?" Michael raises an eyebrow and grins. "Don't you think you should ADDRESS this, Woody Paige?"

"You know what? I'm all up for girls in desire for a challenge, and your…rude intrusion into my domain aside, I have to say that Misty, Kerri, you two have been excellent as Tag Team Champions in 5BW—top-notch indeed," Woody declares. "And I don't know how much longer you'll go with those Belts; you could go for several MORE months with the talent that you possess."

"We're OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALISTS!" Phelps exclaims. "24 gold medals between the three of us (I have 18 of them, might I add)—the most decorated swimmer in history and the best volleyball tandem ever seen! If ANYTHING, if ANYONE should be part of a _XX 20_ 'Special Attraction', it's anything involving the Olympic Entourage, not some opportunity to watch three girls who wish they could be Misty and Kerri 'prove themselves'. It should be a match with Misty and Kerri in the mix, not some Three-Way between Art with my Cock, De Nada Don't Care Yet and…" Michael suddenly bursts with a laugh, "…don't even get me STARTED on that other chick, haha…"

Reggie's tone grows more combative as she raises an eyebrow. "What ABOUT that other chick, Mr. Olympics?"

Michael pauses…but then continues laughing as he places a hand on Misty May's shoulder, managing to say, "Honestly, in what world does what that other girl was wearing qualify as an outfit? I mean, she looked like a walking wheel of licorice with a duck sitting on her head, hahahaha!"

Misty and Kerri join in on the laughter as Reggie glowers at the three of them in disdain.

Michael continues, "I can just tell by LOOKING at her that she's got no business sharing a locker room with ATHLETES like May and Walsh here, unless it's to regularly shine their shoes, if they're even generous enough to let her do THAT! Hahahaha! I mean, does she REALLY think she's going to be worth ANYTHING in this company? Either SHE'S lying to HERSELF, or other people are lying to her because I don't think she'd amount to anything more than a hot dog vender—haha, get it? I hear she's got a dog already, so it suits her! Hahahahaha!"

Kerri, Misty and Michael laugh incessantly at the shots at Emily Elizabeth Howard, while Reggie finds not one iota of it to be funny by any means, as she makes clear to the three of them: "Listen here, 420—ARTEMIS and DAENERYS are a part of CCW whether you 'agree' with it or not, and same goes for Emily Elizabeth, who, I should note, has my grommet's endorsement, and considering what I know, what she's done, who SHE is and how much more she's been involved in with the business than you, I'd much easier trust her than any of the foobar stuff coming out of your sewer hole."

"Ohhhhh-ho-ho…you must be talking about the six-year-old girl wonder… 'Emmy', right? Is that her name?" Phelps chuckles. "I wonder what SHE'S going to be doing in twenty years when all of the 'GASP-oh-my-goodness-she's-a-six-year-old-with-a-big-idea-who-can-wrestle' hype finally dies down and her career goes so far south it'll need its own compass to be traceable anymore. I mean, yeah, she's creative, and yeah, it made a difference, but look at ME. Look at THOSE two," Phelps points to Kerri and Misty. "Do we look impressed? We're MADE men and women, and now that we're Fiction Wrestlers, no one's gonna forget about us! What's Emmy gonna be doing when she's 36—breastfeeding orphans in Mexico? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Reggie growls at Michael's laughter while Woody Paige's eyes widen in a combined form of disgust and shock from what has been said.

"I can totally see it now! Hahahahahaha!" Michael slaps his thigh in amusement over his myriad quips.

…

Reggie is about to respond, but then she sees something behind Phelps, and she shuts her mouth for the moment being. Meanwhile, Kerri Walsh looks behind her…and she taps Michael's shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?" Phelps stops laughing and blinks as he turns around…and then he scoffs and says, "Well, lookie here…"

…

…

…

…and, as it turns out, Emmy is standing there now in front of the Olympic Entourage, having heard everything Phelps and company had to say.

"Aha! I KNEW that sneeze was coming from somewhere!" Woody says upon seeing Emmy and reaching a revelation.

"Let me guess, 'Emmy'… You don't like what I had to say about you? Or your—what is she, your 'protégé'? You have a problem with it?" Phelps says with a smarmy face. "Gee, I wonder what little ol' you is going to do about it. Make me change your diaper out of revenge? Or are you just going to CRY? You wanna cry about it, little 'pioneer' girl? Wanna look at my or Misty or Kerri's GOLD MEDALS and looks at the reflection of yourself CRYING? That what you wanna do, huh? Is that it?"

Emmy stares down the Baltimore Bullet and shakes her head. "Well, you're right about one thing: I don't like what you said at all about me…and I like what you said about my friend Emily Elizabeth even LESS. But I will say, all of it got me thinking. And all of your insults and words made me realize something…"

"Realize what?" Misty asks. "That your career could end tomorrow and nobody would give a damn?"

Emmy frowns. "…Not exactly," she replies. "It made me realize that _XX 20 _is tomorrow—the twentieth episode of the show that started as a vision and turned into our second brand, and NOW is getting an extra hour added to it…and I don't have a match yet. Actually, Zoe, Lucy and Bella ALL have a match tomorrow, while Annie, Reggie and I DON'T right now…so here's something I came up with. Almost half a year ago, I had an idea. Now, I have a NEW idea: the Olympic Entourage wants some action… I want action… My swami wants action… My friend Annie wants action… So how about, on _XX 20_…Misty May, Kerri Walsh, you find someone ELSE who wants action, team up with her, and we have a Six-Female Tag tomorrow amongst all of us?"

Reggie Rocket lets out a small chuckle, more than happy with the prospect of kicking some Olympic butt in 24 hours. Misty and Kerri both look at each other, look at Emmy and grin confidently as they have essentially what they were looking for with the challenge. Michael Phelps grins as well, taken aback by the young girl's forthright thinking but also confident in the volleyball players' endeavor.

"You know what, Emmy? …I don't see why not; I LIKE that idea," Woody nods. "Consider it done!"

"Thanks, Mr. Paige!" Emmy says to the CCO…before turning her eyes to May-Treanor and Walsh Jennings. "See, this is what _Double X _was built for—female wrestlers with a craft who want to show their stuff on a big stage. I just gave you two a way for you to do exactly that—to show me, my swami, my friend and the entire world why you've been 5BW Women's Tag Champions for such a long time. In 24 hours, you'll get to show everyone what you can do." Emmy says this…and then she looks deeper into the eyes of the Olympians, her expression growing in determination and seriousness. "And in 24 hours…Reggie and Annie get to show you what THEY can do…and I get to show you what I can do…definitely."

Reggie walks over to her student Emmy and says, "Now I LIKE the sound of that." She turns to the Olympians and says, "We'll be seeing YOU tomorrow. Come on, grommet; let's head out… I can't WAIT for tomorrow…"

Reggie begins to leave the office, and Emmy follows her out, leaving the Olympic Entourage to take in their booking for tomorrow's program. Michael Phelps looks at Misty and Kerri and says, "Nothing. She's NOTHING compared to you two. Olympic GOLD MEDALISTS right here…and it doesn't even matter who our partner is…"

* * *

"Ooooooh man… All this talk about _XX 20_'s just building a giant ball of anticipation right here inside my stomach, guys!" Jeremy says giddily. "I'm with Reggie; I can't WAIT for it!"

"Heh…Al Michaels here alongside Jeremy Ellis and Cris Collinsworth," Al says, "and indeed we are 24 hours away from the twentieth edition of _CCW Double X_, where we're doubling the air time with TWO HOURS of women's wrestling programming, and, as Woody was going through there, we have quite the card ahead of us, don't we?"

"Hell yeah, we do—did you HEAR some of those matches?" Cris pipes in. "I'm salivating right now!"

"The END in action; Jenny and Aelita also in action; Emmy, Reggie and Annie Frazier all in action—it's all going to be live from St. Louis, Missouri at the Scottrade Center," Al declares. "Less than ten minutes from the monumental Gateway Arch will be a monumental telecast, and perhaps the BIGGEST—"

Suddenly the lights in the Ozone Lair all turn crimson and a light emanation of smoke begins to show itself at the top of the entrance, all while the guitar and drums of Disturbed are heard via the loudspeakers.

_[The indulgence of our lives_

_Has cast a shadow on our world_

_Our devotion to our appetiiites…_

_Betrayed us all…_

_An apocalyptic plight_

_More destruction will unfold_

_Mother Earth will show her darker siiide…_

_And take her tooooooooll…]_

("Another Way to Die" by Disturbed plays)

"…Well, cutting me off at the pass—giving me the Gemini Genius treatment," Al speaks, "it appears to be one Ghost of Sparta…"

The crowd gives 80% boos and 20% cheers for the Legend Slayer as Kratos proceeds to slowly make his way onto the stage, frankly not caring either way on what the reaction is for him. One crowd sign reads, "Fear Kratos" while another sign farther away reads, "The Cue-Ball of Sparta". Kratos simply stoically stands on the stage for ten seconds before ambling slowly to the middle of the entrance ramp, a serious look plastered on his face as he doesn't acknowledge any of the fans reaching out to him in the front row.

_[It's just another way to die!]_

"Ladies and gentlemen," says Blader DJ, "please welcome 'The Legend Slayer' Kratos!"

"Never one to be in a pleasant mood is the inaugural Magnus Champion of the World in Kratos," says Al, "and he certainly wasn't in a pleasant mood last week, as one Wolf Hawkfield can certainly attest. Jeremy, you weren't here, but last week it was Wolf Hawkfield against Ben Tennyson in what was an impromptu CCW Magnus Championship Match—remember that Commissioner Gordon put the Magnus Championship on call and said that it could be defended at ANY TIME in a CCW-sanctioned match with Tennyson, and that's EXACTLY what happened on _Ozone 38_ and it looked at though Hawkfield was about to put an end to the Tenth Reich of the self-professed Best Wrestler in the Universe, but—"

"And here's where I cut you off and tell the world what ACTUALLY happened," Cris intervenes. "Ben Tennyson did what all Tennysons in CCW do, and that is rise to the occasion, take the challenge head-on, and singlehandedly CONQUER that challenge, however game he may happen to be! What Ben Tennyson did, ladies and gentlemen, is show the Fiction Wrestling world why he IS exactly what he says he is: the BEST in the Universe!"

"…I actually caught up with that match you're talking about, Al, and, Cris's BS aside, I agree with you: it was CLOSE," Jeremy opines. "I thought Wolf was going to have it, but that man Kratos was one of TWO men to virtually tell him otherwise. It was a steel chair to the spine over and over and over again, and between that and the later involvement of 'The God of War' Ares, Wolf was pretty much a lame duck for Tennyson to keep his Belt for another day."

"Well, Ares, as it were, was out there to attack Kratos who instigated the God of War previously on _Ozone 37_ by interjecting himself into Ares's match against Wolf Hawkfield and costing Ares that match," Al mentions, "but amidst the confusing melee that ensued during that match, it was Ares who essentially did Wolf in…but it was KRATOS who was the true catalyst of it all."

Kratos enters the ring and commands to be given a microphone as soon as he arrives…and timekeeper Mickey MacElroy hastily obliges, granting Kratos precisely that. Kratos stands in the middle of the ring as "Another Way to Die" slowly dies down…and chants of "Kratos sucks! Kratos sucks!" arise from the audience. Kratos merely sneers and brushes these chants off before starting to talk.

"I am not, nor have I ever been, an individual who pays a great fraction of my mind or attention to what 'spectators' who think they know Fiction Wrestling have to say," Kratos speaks, "but for the last seven days I haven't been able to escape the whisperings and murmurs about a Canadian wrestler who was, according to those people, inches away from becoming CCW Magnus Champion. And even as I try my hardest to avert my attention from such meaningless prattle, I hear MY name brought into the conversation and I hear those people say that I am part of the reason why Wolf Hawkfield is not World Champion as I speak right now. After I hear those words, my right leg begins to sting…and what builds is the desire to shove my boot down the throat of the one who said such a thing, and it's not the accusation that angers me and drives me to decapitate that soul… It's the mere principal of what is being said, because to say that I'M the reason why Hawkfield is not CCW Magnus Champion…would be assuming that Hawkfield was GOOD ENOUGH to become CCW Magnus Champion on that night. And THAT is what makes my blood boil—the very IDEA that HE was even CLOSE to being juxtaposed to the status of WORLD CHAMPION angers me and defies EVERYTHING I respect in Fiction Wrestling!"

The crowd boos as Kratos seethes inside the ring, squeezing the microphone tightly in his fingertips while scowling.

"I've been in this business for DECADES… I've seen the BEST of World Champions in their prime; I've seen the WORST of World Champions in their prime; I've seen people who've DESERVED to be a World Champion but have never made it to that echelon; I've seen people who've have World Championships HANDED to them… And then I've seen individuals…who've never deserved to even extend their pathetic LIMBS towards a World Championship, whether it was handed to them, won in a match, or the benefit of a so-called 'golden' opportunity…and THAT is where Wolf Hawkfield belongs. He belongs in the category of those who don't even merit THINKING about being a CCW Magnus Champion or a World Champion in ANY organization he may be working for! Wolf Hawkfield has earned NOTHING to place himself next to such an honor—that is not an opinion; that is the TRUTH! And to make me even MORE pissed about it…about HIM…it comes to my attention that Wolf Hawkfield is now in the PWI 50…"

The crowd cheers for this statement, happy to hear that the Canadian Badass has been recognized in the listing, starting a chant of "WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!"

Kratos, gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes, yells, "FORTY-EIGHT! Number FORTY-EIGHT in the PWI 50… That's a list that I know all too well because in the 1990s, I was INSEPARABLE from the top of that list! I was the SUPREME OVERLORD of Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment for COUNTLESS years as a multi-time Omega Champion, surviving Hell in a Cell Matches, Steel Cage Matches, Last Man Standing—you call it Down for the Count—I unleashed destruction like UWE had NEVER seen before, and when I was recognized in Pro Wrestling Illustrated, there were NEVER any second thoughts. And the people who were around me, the individuals with whom I clashed…Scorpion…" The crowd cheers for his name… "…Nightmare…" The crowd gives this name a mixed reaction… "…Ichigo Kurosaki…" The crowd gives a mixed reaction to him as well… "…there was never any dispute about THOSE names being included on PWI or the list of who would become WORLD Champions… And people mean to say that Wolf Hawkfield is meant to be even CLOSE to being on the same list as those names, the same list as MY name?!"

The crowd chants "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" in response to Kratos's rhetorical question…

…

…which prompts Kratos to respond with a stern "NO." Boos ensue. "Wolf Hawkfield next to those names would TARNISH each and every single one of their legacies…and if any of THEM wish to support that maggot, wish to believe in their wisdoms that Hawkfield has what it takes to join those names…then those people must not value their legacies highly enough."

The crowd almost turns VENOMOUS with boos as Kratos makes this harsh statement with a stoic face. "But I value MINE," Kratos continues, "and I REFUSE to allow a WORM like him sully what I have done in UWE, what I have done in CCW as its FIRST Magnus Champion! Wolf Hawkfield does not deserve to be in a similar regard to me; Wolf Hawkfield does not deserve to BEAT me. Wolf Hawkfield does not deserve to beat ANY MAN who has been able to call himself a World Champion in ANY organization in Fiction Wrestling! Not ME, not Tennyson…and I would say 'not Ares' either, but I don't have the respect for anything of HIS to even put his name next to mine or even Benjamin's. That's why I GAVE Hawkfield a victory over Ares—I will admit that! Wolf Hawkfield can claim a victory—ASTERISK—over former Magnus Champion Ares… I will suffer that to him so long as he doesn't deem such a win MEANINGFUL in any capacity. But that is as far as the maggot gets. That is the END of his road—that is where his earnings CEASE. Anything beyond that is MY turf. Anything past that is MY domain, and if Hawkfield enters my domain, he had best expect a very AGONIZING exit courtesy of the Ghost of Sparta and TRUE representation of World Championship greatness—"

Kratos is suddenly cut off by darkness as the entire Kemper Arena goes lights out to a pop from the audience!

"OH BOY!" Jeremy gasps.

"Kratos ranting and raving…but I think he may be about to have himself a meeting with one of those former World Champions he addressed…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

The lights turn back on, albeit tinted a very dark blue…

…

…

…and there is Ares, standing in the ring and staring directly at Kratos with his malicious eyes and dark overcoat, microphone in his hand.

"The GOD OF WAR…arriveth!" Jeremy exclaims.

"These two came to blows last week as well…" Cris notes. "Now they're gonna share words…"

Kratos glares at the God of War, unafraid and undaunted by his sudden appearance…and Ares proceeds to speak his own words.

"When you judge a human being…" Ares says, "…you are stating your own personal opinion… But when you judge a GOD…you are making a GRAVE mistake… And it doesn't matter who you are or what you think you are… You, Kratos, are playing a VERY dangerous game."

These lines garner a loud collection of cheers from the CCW faithful as Kratos continues frowning at the _Xena: Warrior Princess _deity.

"Need I remind YOU that it was at _CCW Breakaway _when your reign as Magnus Champion came to an end by MY hands?" Ares states, earning a low growl from Kratos. "And need I also remind you that MY reign as CCW Magnus Champion was LONGER in duration than yours?" The scowl on Kratos's face only grows in contempt as Ares talks on. "Perhaps the reason why you publicly seethe and protest is not because of the progression of another man…but because of your OWN shortcomings for which you have no one to blame but yourself…"

The crowd "Oooooooohs" at this as the normally-pale Spartan warrior begins to turn red with anger over Ares's speech.

"What you say about the one called Wolf…is none of my concern. He made his own mistake against me, for which he paid last week…" Ares says, which actually draws some boos. "…But for the mistakes against me…THIS week appears prime for your penance…" Ares's eyes suddenly roll into the back of his head, his pupils disappearing and thunder clapping in the background as the crowd cheers for the prospect of the two coming to blows once again!

…

…

…

But Kratos, as the thunder continues to roar, sounds off: "DON'T YOU DARE come into this ring and approach me with talk about SHORTCOMINGS of all things when in fact YOU are the LIVING EMBODIMENT of SHORTCOMINGS yourself!"

Ares's pupils return to his eyes and his fatalist expression becomes more grim in response to Kratos's sudden outburst.

"You come out here, in a flash of lightning, and you claim that you cannot be judged—I CAN JUDGE YOU BECAUSE I KNOW YOU! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I KNOW WHO YOU ARE NOT, AND WHO YOU ARE NOT IS A GOD, ARES! YOU ARE NO GOD OF WAR THAT DESERVES TO BE REVERED!" Kratos shouts. "YOU ARE NOTHING, ARES! YOU ARE NOTHING and you have BEEN nothing for the longest time! I do not tremble at your threats because you are no longer threatening! I do not quiver with your words because they do not frighten me! I do not RESPECT you as a former World Champion because NOT ONE TIME did you as World Champion assert yourself as respectable! You bear the title 'God of War' to instill TREPIDATION into foes, to promise them that you intend to bring them to the depths of HELL the first opportunity you receive…but what have you DONE, Ares, to live up to that? What have you done to defend that claim? All you have done in my eyes, Ares, is become a SOFT, TANGIBLE shell of the 'god' you were supposed to be. THAT IS ALL—you are NOTHING to me. REAL gods are not so easily ousted by mortals, especially CHILDREN of all beings. REAL gods do not let their bitterest of enemies live to tell the tale of their transgressions. And REAL gods do not FALL IN LOVE and regard OTHERS ahead of THEMSELVES! I should have ripped that 'God of War' title from you the SECOND you stepped into this company because since day one you have been an utter DISGRACE to it! Hell, TENNYSON OF _DOUBLE X_, dare I say it, is a more believable deity than you!"

The crowd COMPLETELY gasps at this statement from Kratos before erupting in a massive wave of boos and hisses, not a single soul buying this statement from the Ghost of Sparta! As Kratos's face turns red, Ares's face begins to lose a shade of its own color, the words of Kratos starting to register in the mind of the "God of War".

"OH DAMN!" Cris exclaims. "HOLY…HAHAHAHA! OWNED! OOOOOWNED, I TELL YA! AND IT'S TRUE, TOO! HE KNOWS IT! HE KNOWS IT!"

"That was…a SHOT if I've ever heard one…" Al blinks twice in total awe.

Kratos keeps his glare at Ares, still heated up from his words. "And THAT, Ares, is NOT a 'judgment' as you like to call it; THAT is what it is, and you can say anything you want to say right now to make these insipid ingrates called fans believe that I'm wrong, but I WON'T BUY A LICK OF IT, THAT'S ALL THAT—"

Ares cuts Kratos off with a hand around his throat!

"YIKES! WELL, I DON'T THINK THAT ARES PLANS ON SAYING A WORD!" Jeremy shrieks.

…

…

…

Ares lifts Kratos up by the throat…and drives him down with a Chokeslam!

"CHOKESLAM BY ARES! THE GOD OF WAR UNLEASHING ON THE LEGEND SLAYER!" Al shouts.

"STRUCK A NERVE, I GUESS!" Cris yells.

"STRUCK A NERVE AND PAID THE PRICE FOR IT!" Jeremy adds as Kratos slowly rolls his way out of the ring, holding the back of his head.

Ares watches Kratos exit the ring as the fans cheer for the maneuver…but from the look on Ares's face, they can tell he is not done. Ares rolls out of the ring, grabs Kratos by the head, and proceeds to ram his skull into the ring apron with repeated Head Slams before pulling him back in for the Throat Thrust sending him around ringside. Kratos stumbles away from the deity, but Ares gives chase with a vicious Running Head Slam into the steel ring post, causing Kratos to bounce off of it ferociously!

"OH MY GWEN, DID YOU SEE THAT?! WHOA!" Cris gasps. "KRATOS, HE BOUNCED OFF OF THAT POLE LIKE A CUE-BALL OFF A POOL TABLE WALL! GWENDAMN!"

"I THINK ARES IS SHOWING KRATOS JUST HOW MUCH OF A GOD HE TRULY CAN BE—HOW MUCH HE TRULY IS!" Al exclaims.

Kratos leans against the barricade in a heap…and his forehead is busted wide open from being sent hard into the ring post! Ares sees this and immediately pursues the Legend Slayer with a Face Wash Running Boot to the skull before raking his foot against the open wound of Kratos, stomping on the chest of the Spartan and inserting a mudhole in his cavity. Ares pulls Kratos up to his feet from against the barricade, punching him in the skull in the open wound…

…and Kratos responds with a desperation elbow to Ares's face. Ares takes the elbow…stands still upon receiving it from the still-dazed Kratos…

…

…

…

…

…and Ares rocks Kratos with a Shuffle Side Kick to the face, knocking him down once again!

"Kratos fighting back, BUT I THINK THAT BLOW MAY'VE MADE ARES ANGRIER! WHAT A KICK! WHAT A HUGE KICK!" Al shouts.

"KRATOS MAY BE EATING HIS WORDS RIGHT NOW!" Cris exclaims.

Ares looks at the downed Kratos, blood and all on the floor…and then he turns his head to the side, seeing Jeremy's announce table next to him. Jeremy shudders and shakes his head in fright, feeling as though he knows what's about to happen…

"Noooooo… Noooooooooooo… Ares, noooooooo… Please, noooooooo… NOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Jeremy pleads.

…

…

…

…

…and Ares pulls off Jeremy's announce table hood, starting to take apart the Ellis Twin's table, monitors and all!

"DAMN IT…" Jeremy cries. "I was HOPING…and I probably should have seen this coming…"

"If what Ares has done already is any indication, I would GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY if I were you, Jer!" Al advises.

"Don't need to tell ME twice!" Jeremy starts to evacuate the area behind his table, seeing Ares finish taking it apart and grab Kratos by the head.

Ares looks at Kratos's bleeding wound…hits a series of Bionic Elbows to the top of the wound…

…

…

…

…

…and he puts Kratos in a Standing Headscissors, raising an arm above his head with an incensed look on his face!

"And I know THIS position! I KNOW IT, man! That's Six Feet Under!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Ares wanting to send Kratos to total and complete OBLIVION…!" Al says.

Ares wraps his arms around Kratos's midsection…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kratos counters with a Back Body Drop, sending Ares back-first onto the announce table!

"OH NO—COUNTER! KRATOS COUNTERED!" exclaims Al. "ARES BACK-FIRST ONTO JEREMY'S TABLE!"

"Kratos preventing himself from possible doom…!" Cris remarks.

"This is out of control—I thought the milk truck was wicked!" Jeremy shouts.

Kratos holds his head in pain, feeling the blood rushing from his forehead…and he snarls as he looks at the blood on his hand. The expression on his face changes from a daze…to surprise…to RAGE…

"…I think it just set in…what Ares just did to Kratos now…" Al says in a grave tone.

"Did you feel that mood change?" Jeremy asks. "I did…and I…do NOT like it…"

Kratos stomps over to the timekeeper's table, pushes Mickey MacElroy out of the way forcefully, sending him clear out of his chair and to the ground before picking up the ring bell and the bell's hammer, carrying them both to the supine Ares on the announce table. Kratos places the bell directly against Ares's skull…raises the hammer…

…

…

…

…

…

…and proceeds bashing the hammer into the bell over…and over…and over…and over…and over again!

"AND NOW KRATOS IS THE ONE UNLOADING—RINGING ARES'S DAMN BELL!" Al hollers.

"KRATOS RETURNING THE FAVOR FROM ARES BUSTING HIM OPEN!" Cris shouts.

"RELENTLESS SHOTS AT THE BELL—THAT COULD RUPTURE BOTH OF ARES'S EARDRUMS!" Al hollers.

Kratos continues battering the ring bell with the hammer on Ares's head, hitting the bell ten…twelve…fourteen…sixteen…eighteen…twenty…twenty-five times before hurling the bell and the hammer down onto the ground underneath him. Kratos kicks the side of the announce table and hollers, "YOU ARE NOT ANY GOD OF MINE!" Then Kratos pulls himself onto the top of the announce table, pulling Ares up by the head and hair. Kratos puts Ares in a Front Facelock and knees him in the face repeatedly, wearing him down in his arms…before holding him in the Front Facelock and starting to drape his arm over the back of his head while standing on the table!

"And OH NO… I thought my table would be safe, but it might not after all!" Jeremy fears. "Kratos thinking of the POWER-PLEX…!"

"Now HE wants to put ARES through the announce table, with AUTHORITY!" Al yells.

The crowd begins to perk up greatly, watching to see the table get broken to pieces. Kratos checks the positioning…checks the table beneath his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and lifts Ares up over his head for the Power-Plex…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ares escapes behind Kratos, landing on his feet and picks Kratos up from behind in an Inverted Facelock…turning it into an Oklahoma position!

"He's got him UP—n-no! NO! COULD BE A TOMBSTONE FROM HELL INSTEAD…!" Al shouts.

"One way or another, that tables getting BROK—whoa, _what the…?!_" Cris turns his head.

Ares tries to fully place Kratos upside-down for the Tombstone…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kratos lands on his feet behind Ares instead…

…

…

…

….and suddenly, as both men are standing on Jeremy's table…

"_WHERE IN THE HELL DID HE…?!_" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…**Wolf Hawkfield emerges, standing on top of Al and Cris's table…**

**…**

**…and he runs from their table to Jeremy's, with Kratos and Ares in sight…**

**…_and he Double Gores them both off of Jeremy's table, a shoulder apiece, crashing through the security barricades next to the announce desk!_**

"**_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL?!_**" Jeremy is thunderstruck by the destruction that he's just witnessed beside him!

"**_OHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOD!_**" Al Michaels hollers at the top of his lungs as the entire Kemper Arena EXPLODES upon the impact! "**_WOLF HAWKFIELD JUST GORED THE GOD OF WAR AND THE LEGEND SLAYER!_**"

"**_WHERE ON EARTH DID HE EVEN COME FROM?!_**" Cris yells.

"**_A DOUBLE GORE! IT WAS A DOUBLE GORE! A DOUBLE GORE OFF OF JEREMY'S TABLE THROUGH THE BARRICADE! THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY INSANE! WOLF HAWKFIELD… WOLF GETTING A MEASURE OF REVENGE FROM LAST WEEK WHEN HE NEARLY WON THE MAGNUS TITLE!_**" Al screams.

"**_HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!_**" chants are deafening in Kansas City as all three men are down in the wreckage of the barricade. Ares is slowly writhing on the floor, rolling onto his belly; Kratos lets out a weakened cough as he lies on his back; Wolf is favoring his right shoulder, the shoulder Ben Ten attacked last week, as he starts to roll out of the wreckage ever so slowly himself.

"**WE NEED TO…WE NEED TO GET SOME HELP OUT HERE FOR THESE THREE MEN!**" Al shouts. "**JUST LOOK AT THE SCENE IN FRONT OF US—NONE OF THESE GUYS ARE OKAY AFTER THAT!**"

"**WOLF HAWKFIELD JUST RISKED HIMSELF TO TAKE OUT THE MEN WHO GOT IN HIS WAY LAST WEEK!**" Jeremy yells. "**THAT WAS JUST A CRAZY MOVE—THAT WAS…THAT WAS BADASS!**"

"**AGAIN, IF SOMEBODY CAN HEAR ME BACK THERE, CAN WE GET SOME HELP HERE FOR ARES, KRATOS AND HAWKFIELD THIS INSTANT?!**" Al shouts, hoping to get some EMTs to ringside to assist the three men in the demolition derby that just ensued.

…

Wolf manages to sit up against the side of Jeremy's announce table, still holding his shoulder as Kratos and Ares are both down, the crowd still in a frenzy over what they've seen. The Canadian Badass breathes heavily as he growls at both Kratos and Ares's downed bodies before wincing again and lying down, his shoulder still aching him. Medical assistants all proceed to run down to ringside to try and lend aid to all three Super Heavyweights.

"I think we… I think we'd better head to commercial break while we get some help for these guys!" Jeremy suggests.

"Yeah, good call, Jeremy—_Ozone 39_ will be back with more action! …My God…" Al utters as the EMTs move to the scene and _Ozone _cuts to commercial…

…

…

…

…but not before Wolf Hawkfield uses his good arm to push a medical trainer away from him, instead using the table behind him to pull himself up to his feet, to a loud ovation from the excited crowd! Wolf stands up tall, shoulder aching and all, teeth gritted and eyes aglow with adrenaline and yet unbridled rage, the EMTs trying to help him along to the back but the Canadian _Virtua Fighter _refusing to let them take him in, instead deciding to go into business for himself…his way.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

We return from commercial with all of the bodies cleared from ringside, the barricade next to Jeremy's announce table completely dismembered and the crowd still at a fever pitch.

"…I think I'm still online, right?" Jeremy checks his equipment. "Guys, you can hear me?"

"Yeah, we hear you, Jer!" Al gives a thumbs-up. "Good God…"

"Good GWEN…" Cris cuts in. "What carnage… Wolf Hawkfield—I didn't even SEE the guy or where he came from! He just ran on top of our table and then, with RECKLESS abandon just sent himself, Ares and Kratos STRAIGHT through the barricade!"

"It started as a confrontation between Kratos and Ares where, after Kratos spoke on the undeserving nature—in his opinion—of Hawkfield's progress as a contender to CCW Magnus gold, Ares came into the scene and had his status as a GOD called into question by Kratos…and that led to the first strike from the God of War who took that comment and the fire it lit out on the Legend Slayer with great fury!" Al recapitulates. "Ares was about to seal the deal, but Kratos would reverse it and unleash his OWN beating on Ares himself, and then, with both men on top of our table…THAT was the moment. They tussled…they tangled…they turned around…and a DOUBLE GORE through the wall off of Jeremy's table! Wolf Hawkfield with an IMPACTFUL statement on the former Magnus Champions!"

"Like I said, RECKLESS abandon…" Cris says. "And as you see, the medical staff's gone as well…"

"Yeah, all three men attended to by the medics, but during the break, Kratos and Ares ALSO refused to be accompanied to the back by the EMT crew," Al says. "They needed to be helped up to their feet but once there, they took their leaves on their own power…but the damage was done—neither man leaving with full strength…or even HALF-strength after getting BLASTED like that. Wow!"

"Wow's right," Jeremy agrees. "At least I made it out with my table still intact…BARELY."

_[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Money, money, money, money, moneeeeeeey!)_

_…_

_(Money, money, money, money, moneeeeeeey!) Everybody's got a price!_

_Everybody's gonna pay!_

_(Money, money, money, money, moneeeeeeey!) 'Cause the Million Dollar Man_

_ALWAYS gets his way! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_(Money, money, money, money, moneeeeeeey!)]_

("It's All About the Money" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire plays)

To a collection of boos, Mr. Krabs walks onto the stage, chuckling to himself as he listens to the apropos lyrics to his entrance music, getting his claws ready for wrestling action as he makes his way to the squared circle.

The bell sounds, "This next match is scheduled for one fall!" Blader DJ says. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, weighing 260 pounds, Mr. Krabs!"

"Well, we haven't seen THIS guy in a while—he's a friend of Rookie Revolutionaries Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, a former F-B-N-er," Cris says, "and I, for one, hope he wins tonight! It'd be GREAT to see him back on the winning track! He deserves it! He's a former Champ in WWT—EIGHT-TIME Tag Team Champion! It's CRIMINAL that he's not getting love here in CCW! He's elite!"

"Mr. Krabs, the Krusty Krab owner himself, set to compete tonight on _Ozone 39_," Al says, "and his opponent is a fellow Nickelodeon star…"

Mr. Krabs waits in the ring…and the sound of drumsticks tapping against each other followed by a quick surfer-esque guitar riff draws a pop from the crowd as they know which Nick star is on his way down!

_[Did you ever get the feeling you were born to lose?_

_Smacked in the face with a silver spoon_

_Skinny doll, gimme your magazine queen_

_Spread your legs for the silver screen_

_From the bedroom, baby to the City of Light_

_You look pretty good but you're not so bright]_

("Rip It Up" by Jet plays)

"Oh, lovely… ANOTHER reason why I want Krabs to win!" Cris says.

Otto Rocket, on roller skates, rides his way down onto the stage and down the ramp, skating around ringside and past the barricade and announce tables, high-fiving fans in the front row…before Ollieing onto the security wall standing up and performing an Axle Stall with his skates, staying on the barricade and raising his arms up in the air to pose with determination, preparing for his match with Mr. Krabs. As Krabs looks on, Otto backflips from the barricade onto the ringside floor, landing onto his skates perfectly before starting to remove his skates by the apron and sliding inside the ring, running across and up a corner to pose once again to the fans as they get fired up and into Otto's entrance.

"And his opponent, from Ocean Shores, California, weighing 220 pounds, Otto Rocket!" Blader DJ says.

"The Ottoman from Ocean Shores—look at THAT for an entrance!" Jeremy says. "He's ready; I know it! He's had himself quite the week so far; he's in a tournament for the ECW Animation Heavyweight Championship of the world, and he's in the Quarterfinals as we speak!"

"He was the LAST ECW Animation Heavyweight Champion of the Blood and Ink, and he's got full intent to keep it that way," Al says. "He's also got himself into a spat with Tony Delvecchio over the last number of weeks, and last week he cost Tony a Tables Match against Kurtis Stryker, and he almost put the Backyard Kid through a table himself!"

"Yeah, that was a really cute trick he pulled last week, wasn't it? Yeah? Please!" Cris retches. "A petty act from a man who's past his prime! Otto Rocket's hardcore IS passé and, you know what? When he LOSES in the ECW Animation Tournament, I'm gonna be laughing the SECOND-hardest behind Delvecchio!"

"Next round's going to be versus UCA's Senji Kiyomasa, but tonight's about Otto and Krabs, Nickelodeon against Nickelodeon here on _Ozone_," Al says as the bell sounds.

Mr. Krabs wastes little time, kicking Otto in the gut to double him over. Krabs clubs Otto in the back three times and then applying a Side Headlock…before punching Otto between the eyes. Krabs quickly picks Otto up and delivers a Scoop Slam before executing a Fist Drop—or perhaps "Claw Drop" would be more fitting. Krabs pins Otto for the match's first near-fall, a count of 1. Krabs picks Otto up and delivers a second Scoop Slam, followed by an Elbow Drop to the stomach and stomps to the chest. Mr. Krabs walks to the corner and climbs to the middle rope while Otto is supine on the mat…and Krabs executes a Diving Fist Drop to the face! Krabs goes for another pin: 1…

2…

…Otto kicks out.

"The only thing 'extreme' about Otto is how EXTREMELY outclassed he's being so far! Not ONE lick of offense all match so far!" Cris laughs.

"I hope Otto didn't use up his energy during that entrance," Jeremy states.

Krabs grabs Otto by the neck and throttles him against the canvas, choking him…but Otto manages to raise his legs and attempt a Rubber Guard to inhibit Krabs's illegal tactics. Otto causes Krabs to struggle…but Mr. Krabs is able to pull himself up to stand on his feet and start lifting Otto up with him! Krabs tries to slam Otto to the mat…but Otto is able to turn it into a Headscissors Takedown! Otto stands up and Dropkicks Krabs in the chest, sending him into the ropes. Otto stands and then adds to the offense with a Running Calf Kick to the face before grabbing Krabs on the return off of the ropes…and connecting with a Fireman's Carry Takeover while on his knees, catching Krabs as he recoils off of the ropes. Otto hits the ropes as Krabs tries to push himself up to his feet…and Otto delivers a Springboard Somersault Cutter! Krabs is facedown on the mat and Otto hits the adjacent ropes…delivering a Springboard Discus Leg Drop to the back of Krabs's head. Otto turns Krabs over and starts punching him in the face in a Side Mount position.

"How about THAT for some offense, Cris?" Jeremy calls.

"Otto starting to get the pep in his step akin to those ECW days!" Al says.

Otto picks Mr. Krabs up and then nails him with a European Uppercut followed by a kick to the torso. Otto grabs Mr. Krabs by the head, swings him slowly…and drives him down with a Kneeling Hangman's Neckbreaker, holding onto Krabs's skull all the way down before standing up, letting go of Krabs's skull and letting him stand groggily on his own…

…and the Rocket Boy hits the ropes and Dropkicks Mr. Krabs hard in the back, taking him down and causing him to roll to the floor!

"Otto Rocket finding his groove and taking Mr. Krabs down the way he knows how!" Jeremy says. "Huge Dropkick taking the bigger man down!"

"Otto's proven against competitors like The Punisher in ECW that when it comes to size…"

With Krabs down on the outside, Otto ambles his way to the ring ropes…

…

…

…

…and executes a Springboard Back Splash on top of Krabs's sternum on the floor!

"…this kid doesn't GIVE A DAMN—SOARING AND SCORING!" Al calls. "Nicely done!"

"YAWN…" Cris rolls his eyes.

"Oh, quit it, Collinsworthless," Jeremy scoffs. "You're just jealous because you couldn't pull anything that cool-looking off! That was a great move from Otto!"

"…Guess everybody can get ONE…" Al shrugs.

Otto plays to the fans outside of the ring, high-fiving more fans in the front row before returning to Krabs and stomping him twice. Otto picks Krabs up and hits him with a Spinning Back Kick to the gut and a Double Axe-Handle to the back. Otto holds onto top of the crustacean's skull…

…

…

…

…

…and he goes for the Famous Ollie, the Front Flip Leg Drop Bulldog…but Krabs manages to evade, moving his head out of Otto's grip, causing Otto to land onto his feet harmlessly. Krabs grabs Otto from behind, however, tossing Otto behind him…

"Whoops! Otto may've been thinking Famous Ollie…!" Jeremy points.

…

…and Otto lands onto his feet from the German Suplex attempt! Otto takes advantage of the situation by waiting for Krabs to turn around and nailing him on the floor with a Leg Lariat!

"Nice recovery from Otto as he brings Mr. Krabs down again!" Al says.

"Come on! What is he doing here that we HAVEN'T seen him do 50 years ago or however long his career's been? It's the same old crap!" Cris asserts. "There's no need to fawn over every punch and kick he performs…"

Otto picks Mr. Krabs up and places him in a Front Facelock, thinking DDT…

…

…

…

…and Otto taunts to the crowd once more as he hangs onto Krabs's cranium, but the _SBSP _character rams Otto into the security barricade before he can pull it off! Krabs then performs a series of Shoulder Blocks into Otto's gut against the barricade before punching at his ribcage and then delivering a Bionic Elbow to the top of the head. Otto grimaces in pain…and Krabs looks to add to that pain by placing Otto in a Standing Headscissors. Krabs lifts Otto Rocket up, and the crowd gasps…

…

…

…

…

…but Otto manages to counter out of the Powerbomb with a Sit-Out Facebuster directly onto the floor!

"Once again, Otto with the counter! Otto averting danger once more and turning it into his own offense on the outside with the Facebuster!" says Al.

"And what a nasty Facebuster it looked to be, too!" Jeremy says.

"Come on, Krabs! At least you have a career AHEAD of you! Otto's career's so far in the rear-view mirror, you'd have to look in the rear-view mirror of the car that's IN the rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse of it!" Cris says.

Otto takes Krabs off of the ground and places him in a Back Suplex position…

…

…

…

…lifting him up and Inverted Atomic Dropping him onto the security barricade! Mr. Krabs winces in tremendous levels of pain as he is crotched on the top of the wall!

"HEY! Where's the disqualification?! A BLATANT blow below the Gwendamn belt! That's wrong!" Cris protests in vain.

With Krabs on the security wall, Otto proceeds to hit a flurry of Knife Edge Chops to his exposed chest as he is sitting on the wall in agony. The crowd is firmly behind Otto Rocket as the ECW original climbs onto the security barricade, standing there and picking his spot…

"And what does the Ocean Shores Extremist have in store for Mr. Krabs here?" Al wonders.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Otto runs along the barricade…and delivers a Hurricanrana to send Mr. Krabs off of the barricade and to the arena floor!

"HURRICANRANA OFF THE BARRICADE! That's a long run-up to pull that off as well! The BALANCE of Otto there! Incredible!" Al hollers.

"Now THAT was pretty darn cool!" Jeremy calls.

"OTTO! OTTO! OTTO! OTTO!" chants the impressed audience as Otto jumps to his feet, all fired up and ready for more as Mr. Krabs is in a daze on the floor. Otto picks Mr. Krabs up from the floor and shoves him back inside the squared circle, rolling inside the ring with him and going for the cover: 1…

"And set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.6 Krabs kicks out!

"…forg—doooon't forget it!" Jeremy calls. "Krabs with the kick-out!"

"GOOD! Good for Mr. Krabs!" Cris claps. "He's gonna win this, not that washed-up Otto! I bet he can't even really SURF anymore!"

Otto waits for Mr. Krabs to get up from the mat, the former looking for a possible end to the match from here…

…

…

…

…and he hits the ropes…only to almost run into referee Scott van Buren, whom Krabs shoves in the way!

"Whoa! Nearly a collision there between Otto and referee Scott van Buren—AND THERE'S A CLOTHESLINE BY KRABS!" Al exclaims as Otto pushes the ref away and Krabs takes advantage by Clotheslining Otto down!

"Krabs using the referee as a shield there to protect his own hide and bring down Otto!" Jeremy says.

"Krabs using his BRAIN! The same brain that thought up the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and other such marketing tactics! The self-made millionaire's in the ascendancy now, where he belongs!" Cris states.

Krabs picks Otto up in a Wrist Lock and kicks him in the chest while hanging onto his arm. Krabs then knees Otto in the chest, applies a Pumphandle…and Pumphandle Suplexes Otto across the ring and onto his back! The crowd boos as they see their favorite Otto now downed from Krabs' assault. Mr. Krabs then walks over and goes for the pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Otto gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—son of an Alpha Bitch, near-fall…" Cris curses.

"Otto on the defensive but still able to get the shoulder up," comments Jeremy.

Mr. Krabs stands up, turns Otto onto his belly and hits an Elbow Drop to the spine…followed by a Fist Drop to the back of his head. Then Mr. Krabs puts Otto in a grounded Full Nelson, Back Mounting him and applying the submission maneuver. Krabs stands over Otto with the Full Nelson locked in and tries to rip away at the abdominal region of the Rocket Boy. Otto shakes his head and refuses to give, but Krabs keeps up the pressure behind the move, even adding a Hip Drop to the middle of Otto's back while hanging onto the Full Nelson. Krabs transitions, stepping over Otto and planting his knee into Otto's spine, holding him there on the canvas and laying him down while maintaining the Full Nelson Hold. Otto lets out a small yell as the pain begins to kick in on the hold, Krabs making sure to hold on with everything he can in his position.

"Krabs really taking it all with this Full Nelson submission… Otto's completely laid out onto his belly like a snake and you can't do much of anything from THAT position," Jeremy says.

"Smart man again! Smart crab!" Cris grins. "Otto likes to jump up and fly and get hardcore? Well, against a technician like Krabs, that stuff won't be so effective when you're down like THIS!"

…

…

Otto wills himself to squirm away from underneath Krabs's knee and start trying to stand back up onto his feet, the crowd clapping along to get behind him…but Krabs is able to hang onto the Full Nelson while Otto is on his bottom. Otto winces, planting one of his feet flat onto the canvas…and using the other to help him stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mr. Krabs…lifts Otto up, delivers a Full Nelson Bomb, and hangs onto the Full Nelson to keep the submission applied!

"Otto trying to ESCAPE, but Mr. Krabs with other plans!" Al shouts. "Full Nelson Sit-Out Bomb by the _SpongeBob _character and Otto's down again—STILL in the hold!"

"Krabs is MILKING this Full Nelson for all that it is worth and the plan is WORKING to absolute perfection!" says Cris.

Krabs keeps the Full Nelson cinched in as he sits behind Otto…who tries to roll back over, only to end up onto his belly again. Krabs is over the top of him, maintaining the dominant position over his adversary. Referee Scott van Buren asks Otto if he wants to tap out to Krabs's Full Nelson…

"If this keeps up, I don't know if Otto's gonna have any choice in the matter—this Full Nelson's TIGHT and he may tap…" Jeremy says.

"Textbook style from Mr. Krabs—I smell a victory coming on!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…

…but instead of submitting, Otto begins to writhe in the hold…and he shuffles on his knees…

…

…

…

…and manages to escape between the legs of Mr. Krabs, crawling out of the hold and managing to free his arms and trip Mr. Krabs onto his face! The crowd cheers as Otto rests against the ropes, holding his shoulders and spine as the Full Nelson have taken their effect on the _Rocket Power _star. Mr. Krabs holds his nose and face in pain…but as he stands up and recovers, he frowns…hits the ropes as Otto is leaning himself…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Otto manages to counter with a Flipping Step Kick to Mr. Krabs's chest, propelling himself from inside the ring to the ring apron. Otto then adds an Outside-In Shoulder Block to Mr. Krabs's midsection…before taking Krabs by the head and giving him a Side Headlock variation of Rope Burn, a move he calls the Nosegrind! While hanging onto Mr. Krabs, he walks to a corner of the ring…

…

…starts to climb to the middle rope in the corner…

…

…

…

…

…and leaps onto Mr. Krabs's back, clutching his arms and dropping him with a Diving Crucifix Driver!

"Following the Nosegrind, it's a CRUCIFIX DRIVER from the top rope!" Al calls. "And that's going to go a LONG way in turning the tide of this!"

"As soon as Otto got out of that Full Nelson, it was BAD NEWS…but he's STILL not gonna get this done! Krabs will win!" Cris proclaims again. "Has-beens like Otto always choke!"

Otto picks Mr. Krabs up by the head after the Crucifix Driver…and goes for a Suplex Lift, looking for the Ottomatic…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Mr. Krabs punches Otto in the gut to stop it from happening. Mr. Krabs goes for a right hand to the jaw, but Otto blocks it and hits Mr. Krabs with a punch of his own, followed by a series of kicks to the legs—left, right, left, right—and a hard Spinning Heel Kick to the face!

"Doesn't look like a has-been to me—did you see that kick?" Jeremy calls.

"Right on the button with the Spinning Heel Kick was Otto!" Al says.

After the array of kicks, Otto takes Mr. Krabs up again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and this time, Otto nails Krabs with the Ottomatic!

"And he calls this the OTTOMATIC! OTTOMATIC BY OTTO ROCKET, THE SUPLEX LIFT, DROP AND RELEASE INTO THE NECKBREAKER!" Al breaks down the move.

Otto covers Mr. Krabs after the Ottomatic: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Mr. Krabs gets his shoulder up!

"…forget—NO! Mr. Krabs not staying down! The Ottomatic only got a near-fall!" Jeremy shouts.

"Crowd doesn't like the call, but Scott van Buren says it's just two!" Al says.

"One of the few times you're going to hear me PRAISE our officials—good call!" Cris yells out.

Otto, seeing the end in sight, proceeds to climb his way to the top rope, ready to hit his top-rope finisher, the Method Leg Drop, onto the supine Mr. Krabs to bring things to a conclusion. Otto reaches the top rope…

…

…

…

…but Mr. Krabs quickly returns to his feet, grabs Otto by his ankle…

"Oh no—Krabs back up…!" Al hollers.

…

…

…

…

…and…Mr. Krabs pulls Otto off of the top rope…but Otto backflips all the way off of the top rope and lands onto his feet in the ring!

"And Krabs—HOLY CRAP!" Al gasps as the crowd is stunned by Otto's landing also!

"WHAAAA?!" Cris can't believe what he's seen.

"CURRY VINDALOO, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jeremy exclaims. "OTTO LANDED ON HIS FEET! UNREAL!"

…

But as soon as the skillful landing is performed, Mr. Krabs takes Otto into a Cobra Clutch from behind him…

…

…and chucks Otto directly against the turnbuckles with a Cobra Clutch Suplex!

"AND KRABS DOESN'T GIVE ANYONE TIME TO ADMIRE THAT MANEUVER, BECAUSE HE JUST HURLED HIM INTO THE BUCKLES WITH THE COBRA CLUTCH SUPLEX!" Al yells.

"OWWWWW!" Jeremy feels for the victim of the move.

"I'LL TAKE THAT OVER A FLIP ANYDAY! BALLGAME!" Cris exclaims.

Mr. Krabs pulls Otto away from the corner and goes for the pin: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.91 Otto gets his shoulder up, to the cheers of the crowd!

"…MA—HOW DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT?!" Cris cries.

"The back of Otto's head and neck BOUNCED into the turnbuckles—his entire body practically FOLDED on itself, but regardless, Mr. Krabs only gets a count of two on the pinning combination!" says Al.

Mr. Krabs complains on the validity of the count with referee Scott van Buren, but the zebra stays firm in his call, to Krabs's chagrin. Nevertheless, Mr. Krabs has the upper hand, and he knows it. He crosses Otto's legs as he is down on his back…and he attempts to turn Otto over onto his belly for the Krusty Krab…

"Here we go—Krusty Krab! Once Eugene gets this locked in, it'll be as good as over!" Cris claims.

"Cross-Legged Boston—Mr. Krabs going for it…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Otto manages to grab Krabs's arms, pry them from his feet, hang onto his wrists…and place his feet into Mr. Krabs's chest. Otto then performs a Judo Monkey Flip to send Mr. Krabs up and over, onto his back!

"And an excellent way to counter the Krusty Krab attempt!" Al says.

Otto gets back up…and Krabs is up as well, with Otto behind him…

…

…

…and Otto hits an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker…hanging onto Mr. Krabs, standing up…

…

…

…and hitting a Falling Inverted DDT as well! With Mr. Krabs flat on his back, Otto points to the top turnbuckle and the fans know what's coming next. Otto decides to make his second ascent to the top rope…

"And now Mr. Krabs is down—Otto might not get cut off from jumping THIS time…" Jeremy says.

"Noooooooo…" Cris doesn't like what he sees.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Otto Rocket nails the Method Leg Drop right across Mr. Krabs's neck!

"METHOD LEG DROP! SKY HIGH GOES OTTO!" Al calls.

Otto pins Mr. Krabs after the dive, and referee Scott van Buren counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…FORGET IT, HAHA! SET IT AND FORGET IT!" Jeremy says. "GREAT win for Otto!"

"…Damn it…" Cris sighs as the bell rings and "Rip It Up" plays.

"Here is your winner, Otto Rocket!" Blader DJ says.

"It's the _Rocket Power _mainstay besting the _SpongeBob _character—Otto defeating Mr. Krabs with the Method Air Leg Drop!" Al says. "And you have to wonder if the men in that ECW Animation Tourney were watching what Otto did here tonight!"

"I think they may've got at least a glimpse of what our boy Otto's capable of," Jeremy grins.

"Yeah, yeah, he was…alright…" Cris shrugs stubbornly. "Gwen, I hate this… Well, at least Otto can retire tomorrow on a high note! …He IS retiring tomorrow, right? I hope so—him AND his sister!"

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Cris… Speaking of bystanders, I wonder if Tony Delvecchio was watching this all as well, because I bet that this match and everything we got from Otto was directed at him too!"

Otto gets his hand raised by the ref and shouts, "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" as the fans cheer the result of the match and its victor. Otto leans on the ropes, standing on the bottom and second ropes and pointing to the fans, playing to the Kansas City fanatics before stepping backward…

…

…

…

…right into a Concrete Canyon Cutter from a now-present Tony Delvecchio!

"OH NO!" Al exclaims.

"YEAH!" Cris cheers as the crowd rains boos down on the young Italian-American.

"…Well, SPEAKING OF Delvecchio, there he is!" Jeremy remarks.

"Yeah, here he is, laying out Tony with the C3 after the match!" Al shouts.

"YES! Beautiful! I APPLAUD this!" Cris smiles.

"Of course YOU would…!" Jeremy groans.

"YOU WANNA EMBARRASS ME AGAIN, HUH?! YOU WANNA GET ME PUT DRU A TABLE?! YOU WANNA ACT DA FOOL BECAUSE I'M MORE HARDCORE DAN YOU?! TAKE SOME-A DIS!" Tony shouts at Otto as he proceeds to stomp away at him while he's down, not relenting one bit with the repeated stomps to the back, arms, chest and head. "YOU FEEL DA HARDCORE HERE, ROCKET?! HUH?! YA FEEL IT, YA CHUMP?!" Tony continues stomping on Otto and talking trash the whole way through!

"And now Tony just STOMPING on Otto—RELENTLESS stomps! This is just ridiculous!" Al yells.

"Tony ain't taking kindly to being humiliated!" Cris calls. "This is what Otto gets for his little games! Maybe THIS'LL give him the impulse he needs to hang them up!"

Tony rolls out of the ring, searches underneath the apron with Otto stirring slowly inside the ring…and Tony pulls out a steel chair before returning to the squared circle, Otto down before him and starting to move. Tony Delvecchio pats the chair in his hands, whacks the chair against the canvas, and shouts, "I'M GONNA SEND YOU TA DREAMLAND NOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"And this is NOT GOOD at all if you're an Otto Rocket fan—come on!" Jeremy shouts.

"But I don't give a damn about Otto Rocket fans, which means I LOVE this!" Cris exclaims. "He might do more than send him to Dreamland with THAT expression!"

"Tony's got BAD intentions in mind and a steel chair firmly in hand!" Al says.

Otto reaches a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tony…goes for a chair shot to the head, but Otto gets his hands up and snatches the chair on the downswing!

"KNOCK HIM INTO NEXT—wait, no! No-no-no-no-no—OH NO…" Cris's eyes widen as the fans begin to cheer.

"And the bad intentions were thwarted!" Al shouts.

"Ooooooooh boy…NOT what Delvecchio had in mind, I don't think!" Jeremy comments.

As the crowd pops, Tony's expression changes from one of anger and determination to one of concern for his own well-being…while Otto Rocket glares at him with a look laced with its own definition of passion. Otto swipes the chair away from Tony, stares him down…

…

…

…

…causes Tony to try to retreat…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, before Tony can backpedal away safely, Otto jams the steel chair into Tony's stomach, causing Tony to clutch his gut and crumble out of the squared circle!

"And the tables turn, and the steel chair turns with it!" Jeremy quips.

"…That was HORRIBLE!" Cris scolds Jeremy. "NEVER go into comedy…OR general linguistics—TONYYYYY!"

"Oh, would you just shut the hell up, jackass?" Jeremy responds.

"Otto sends Tony to the outside, steel chair in his hand!" Al calls.

Tony continues holding his midsection in pain and backing away from the now chair-wielding Rocket…and Otto motions for Tony to try again to attack him—though now Tony is much less eager to try that. Otto then turns his head…

…

…and notices Mr. Krabs beginning to stand…

…

…

…

…and, with Tony Delvecchio still backing away, Otto Rocket turns towards him…steel chair armed…

"…Why do I NOT like the looks of THIS even worse than the looks of before?!" Cris complains.

"I think Otto may have found another way to spread a message!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and, once Krabs is standing…

…

…

…

…Otto Rocket throws the chair to him, which Krabs instinctively catches…

…

…

…

…and Otto Rocket creams Krabs with a Spinning Heel Kick into the chair into Krabs's face!

"STEEL CHAIR BLASTED INTO THE FACE OF MR. KRABS!" Al shouts.

"NOW WHAT DID KRABS DO TO DESERVE THAT?!" Cris yells in distress. "HE WAS JUST GETTING TO HIS FEET—THIS WAS ABOUT OTTO AND TONY, DAMN IT! DAMN IT AND DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM HARD AND TO HELL AND BACK!"

"That was VICIOUS with that kick! Otto didn't hold back on it AT ALL, Nickelodeon ties be DAMNED!" Jeremy remarks…

…

…

…

…as a camera close-up shows Mr. Krabs starting to bleed from his head from the steel chair strike, which garners Otto's attention while Tony is still leaving, heading for higher ground. Tony Delvecchio elects to abort mission and go to the back…

…

…

…

"_Hey, you little Fonzi-scheming punk! You stay right there where you are!_"

…when suddenly, Otto Rocket picks up a microphone.

"And now…I think Otto's got something to add to this VERBALLY before Tony calls it a night!" Al says.

"What could be POSSIBLY…? WHAT NOW?!" Cris screams.

Tony stops in his tracks…and Otto walks over to Mr. Krabs, placing a hand on his head…and wiping some of his blood from his face onto his hand, walking to the ring ropes now with a blood-stained hand. "You see this? Do you know what this is, kid? DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S ON MY HAND?! THIS…is another man's BLOOD, Delvecchio! This is what it looks like! …This is what PASSION looks like, what WARRIORS look like, what HARDCORE and EXTREME look like—it's not about what we do; it's about what we POUR INTO the things that we do and what COMES OUT from the things that we do that makes the word 'hardcore' matter… I've been grinding this rail for a while now and along the way I've flown in the faces of The Punisher, Broly, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Yugi Muto, Ren, Seto Kaiba, and the list goes ON and ON and ON and ON and ON! ALL OF THOSE MEN have made me bleed, and I've gotten to make some of THOSE men bleed too! WE'VE SACRIFICED OURSELVES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING THAT I'M IN! WE'VE SHORTENED OUR CAREERS OUT OF OUR PASSION FOR OUR CAREERS, AND WE'D DO IT ALL AGAIN NO MATTER WHAT THOSE SMART MARKS OR BULLS**T ARTISTS WANT TO SHOVE DOWN THE THROATS OF THIS THING WE HAVE CALLED INTERNET!"

The crowd cheers emphatically for Otto Rocket as the intensity of his words strike several chords and Tony Delvecchio takes notice.

"…But what about you?" Otto asks. "What have YOU done, Tony? How many people have YOU forced to bleed? How many times have YOU bled? And I don't mean the kind of blood that comes out when you scratch your knee on someone else's ice skate in a hockey game; I don't mean the kind where you slide into second base and you accidentally gash your leg open; I MEAN the kind of blood where you've been HIT UPSIDE THE HEAD with a litany of kitchen appliances and then some, and you're beginning to TASTE the copper of your blood on your own tongue because there's a GEYSER coming out of there like Yellowstone National Park! YOU'VE COME OUT HERE, WEEK AFTER WEEK, CLAIMING THAT YOU'RE HARDCORE AND I JUST USED TO BE, WHERE I'VE BEEN THE ONE PUTTING MYSELF THROUGH THIS AND DRAWING THIS AND SPILLING THIS," Otto yells as he points to the blood on his hands, "WHEREAS FIFTEEN DOLLARS SAYS THAT YOU HAVEN'T SHED BLOOD LIKE THIS A DAY IN YOUR PATHETIC BACKYARD LIFE!"

The crowd bursts into louder cheers as Tony stands frozen on the top of the entrance ramp, Otto's words preventing him from moving.

"You don't know the taste of your own blood, kid, but don't worry," Otto says, "because deep down inside you…you wanted this… You wanted this right here… You're not wearing the face of a man who wanted this…and the reason why is because you didn't KNOW that THIS is what you wanted, because let's face it: you didn't know what you were even TALKING about when you spewed your BS on 'what hardcore really is'! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT IT! BUT YOU SEE, IT'S OKAY BECAUSE I WANT TO TEACH YOUR ASS A LESSON YOU'VE BEEN ITCHING TO LEARN SINCE THE DAY I SLAPPED YOU BACKSTAGE! And I can't think of a better time…than _Pandemonium _in Chicago, Illinois…YOU…and ME…ONE…ON ONE… No more post-match beat-downs… No more distractions in the middle of matches… No more of that sh*t—just YOU…and ME…and a pool of blood belonging to the one of us, because I'm calling you out for a FIRST BLOOD MATCH!"

"WHOOOAAA, MAN!" Jeremy gasps as the fans erupt upon hearing the announcement. "FIRST BLOOD between Tony the Vec and the Ottoman?!"

"Otto Rocket has clearly had it up to HERE with Tony Delvecchio and his 'hardcore' quips!" Al says as Tony's eyes dilate while he's on the stage.

"So, what do you think your blood type IS, Tony? Is it A? Is it B? AB? O-positive? A-negative? Have any early predictions?" Otto asks. "Because, in nine days…we are BOTH going to figure that out…"

Otto drops the microphone and keeps showing Tony a hand coated with Mr. Krabs's blood while "Rip It Up" plays on the speakers again! Tony Delvecchio manages to shout back, "You're on, Rocket! …You're SO very much on… You don't dink I know hardcore? Well, I don't dink you know ME…"

"Color Otto Rocket absolutely FED UP," says Jeremy. "That was ANGER, that was FURY, that was HARDCORE ADRENALINE coming out, and in nine evenings, Tony's going to be in the RING with that guy…and it's FIRST BLOOD rules…"

"Tony wants to prove that he's more hardcore than Otto; Otto wants to teach Tony the TRUE meaning of hardcore from his perspective, and from the sounds of their banter, I think we may now have ourselves a match!" says Al. "But the question is, when the time comes, what are we going to see: the ECW Original as professor…or the student graduating from this school of hard knocks that Otto wants to send him through?"

"…Otto Rocket is nothing but an angry ham… Tony's got absolutely NOTHING to worry about—he can BEAT this guy… He WILL beat this guy… Otto wants to get on him for not making anybody bleed? Well, in the Allstate Arena, all of the fans are going to see TONY make OTTO ROCKET bleed… Mark THOSE words, ladies and gentlemen…and mark them well…"

Otto holds his glare at the now-exiting Tony Delvecchio, who still yaps at Otto with promises to rise to Otto's challenge at _Pandemonium _in a huge way.

"Otto Rocket and Tony Delvecchio, looks like we'll get First Blood at _Pandemonium_, but there's more to that PPV in less than two weeks, including the CCW Combine Cup Winners The Dragon Kids taking on current World Tag Team Champs, Bald Bull and Soda Popinski of the Forces of Nature," Al says, "In Chicago, it'll be two-on-two; TONIGHT, however, it's two-on-one! Can Max and Enrique make a statement to Doc Louis and the world that they CAN hang with a Force when they take on Soda Popinski in a Handicap Match? …That's coming later tonight; ALSO at _Pandemonium_, it's Universal Champion Aran Ryan in his first Title defense against the former Champion Dan Kuso…and as we speak at this time, Aran Ryan is headed to the ring to take on Shun Kazami in non-title action here on _CCW Ozone 39_! The Celtic Clubber and the Ventus Brawler collide in the Kemper Arena…NEXT!"

"AND our Magnus Champion decides his OWN _Pandemonium _opponent—that's still to come too!" Cris pipes in. "How could you forget about THAT, Michaels? Gwen, how DARE you! …I'll be scolding him some more during the break…"

Al rolls his eyes. "…Despite your best efforts, I'm going to keep myself COMPOSED this week…"

{Commercial Break}


	17. CCW Ozone 39: Part 3 (Final Part)

"Welcome back, everybody, to _CCW Ozone 39_," Al Michaels says after the commercial break. "Al Michaels here joined by 'The Voice of the RR' Cris Collinsworth and 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis at ringside!"

"Good! I get my name roll-called before Jeremy's. That's more like it!" Cris says with a smirk.

"…Do you WANT me to hurt you?" Jeremy asks.

"I'd love to see you try," Cris sticks his tongue out.

"I WOULDN'T," Al interjects. "But we ARE going to see some wrestling as we have three matches left to go tonight ALONG WITH our Magnus Champion making an important announcement on his Magnus Title challenger…"

_[Iiiiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you down_

_Iiiiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you…doooooooowwwwwwwwwwn!]_

("Taking You Down" by Egypt Central plays)

The lights in the arena turn a mix of green and black as the crowd cheers for the arrival of the Ventus Brawler, Shun Kazami as he walks through the curtain and onto the stage, wearing his trademark green jacket on his way to the ring. Shun wears a focused look on his face as he has nothing else on his mind other than knocking off the Universal Champion in his match for the evening. Shun walks to the middle of the ramp, keeping his focused gaze on the ring…before stopping and raising both of his hands over his head into the air, triggering an expanse of green pyro jets behind him before he proceeds to the squared circle, actually running there and sliding underneath the bottom rope and inside.

_[You've been all up in my face_

_Out of line and out of place_

_Blurring views, distorting facts_

_Every time I turn my back_

_I'll make you know your position_

_Don't talk; just shut up and listen_

_No way out; now you can't play dumb_

_Get up, get up, and come get some!]_

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ says, "This is a non-title match scheduled for one fall! Currently in the ring, now residing in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, weighing 240 pounds, Shun Kazami!"

"Shun Kazami was one of the four men whom Dan Kuso defeated in the Highway Five-Way last week on _Ozone 38 _to decide a #1 Contender for the Universal Championship; it was a close battle," Al says, "but a last-minute Pyrus-Plant from Kuso to Kazami did the Ventus Brawler in that night. However, Shun's gone on record and said that he wants to throw his hat into the ring and say that, after Dan's opportunity against Aran Ryan one-on-one at _Pandemonium_, he wants the next Title shot."

"The Universal Championship's a Title that's gotten everybody talking ever since _Nevermore_ when Aran Ryan cashed in his Jackpot Briefcase for it," Cris says. "Now, instead of being the one targeting Champs, Aran's the champ that's BEING targeted by a lot of people, including Kuso and including Shun Kazami, but I think we all know who's top draw in that group; it's the man with Doc Louis in his corner, of course."

"But Shun's got a big opportunity to make himself known in that Title picture—you heard him earlier in the night," Jeremy says. "Shun Kazami isn't going to let a chance like this to prove his worth against the Universal Champ go by the boards; I can guarantee you that!"

"A win would certainly help his case for a future Universal Title match…"

_[Read the words _

_That are written in my face_

_Oh, I believe them (I believe…)]_

("Written in My Face" by Sean Jenness plays)

"…but it will NOT be an easy win to attain…" Al states.

_[It's a shameful thing; you've lost your head!_

_A careless man who could wind up dead!_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize!_

_Too many lies, too many lies!_

_(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!) _

_These words are true and I'll make you believe!_

_(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!)_

_Yeah, you fight for air and struggle just to breathe!_

_(Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!)_

_And you wear your cowardice well!_

_And I will see you ride it straight to hellllllllll!]_

Aran Ryan stomps onto the stage to a sea of boos and jeers from the fans in KC, Doc Louis in tow holding the CCW Universal Championship belt in his hands. Aran stands on the stage amidst his own green lighting—a much crisper color green than Kazami's lighting. Aran then beats his chest with both fists and then splays his arms in a crucifix pose, screaming, "FELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" while Doc Louis raises the CCW Universal Title Belt over his head for his client.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Doc Louis and representing Doc Louis Productions from Dublin, Ireland," says Blader DJ, "weighing 241 pounds, he is the CCW Universal Champion, Aran Ryan!"

"Doc Louis carrying the insignia of Aran Ryan, the CCW Universal Championship that he won at _Nevermore_ and will be defending in nine nights at _Pandemonium _against Dan Kuso!" Cris says.

"For Shun, this is a test of contention; for Aran, it could be an assertion of legitimacy as well as a message for Dan Kuso," Al says.

"We're going to see how Aran operates in an environment where he's wrestling one-on-one against a _Bakugan _protagonist who's at 100% instead of at 10% after having already wrestled a lengthy match," Jeremy states, "because that's what _Nevermore_ essentially was – Aran picked his spot and THEN defeated Dan for the Title."

"What _Nevermore _was, was SMARTS at their finest, Ellis," Cris says. "Aran won that Briefcase and did what was MEANT to be done with it, so why are you complaining?!"

"I'm not complaining; I'm just _ex_plaining what happened for the folks at home so they know what to watch for," Jeremy states.

Shun Kazami looks on inside the ring as Aran holds the Belt in one fist while holding his arms in a crucifix pose and screaming to the heavens above, Doc Louis applauding him and touting him as his boy, his golden boy, his Universal Champion. Then Doc graciously takes the Belt from Aran to give to the referee to give to the timekeeper for safekeeping.

"The CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan in his FIRST MATCH on _CCW Ozone _as Champion…against Shun Kazami, looking to rise up in the contention rankings—this could put him as at LEAST #2 Contender," Al says.

"Big opportunity here for him, no doubt," Jeremy nods.

Shun Kazami and Aran Ryan are face-to-face with one another, the Ventus Brawler determined to knock off the Universal Champion in non-title action. Aran Ryan looks at his adversary…and lets out a soft chuckle in Shun's face, which prompts Shun to step even closer into Aran's face, not amused by Aran shrugging him off so easily. Doc Louis has a chuckle of his own at ringside…

…and Aran casually slaps Shun across the face, more pushing him backwards than actually attacking him, with paintbrush-like strikes to demean Shun even further. After six such blows, Shun growls, not taking it anymore…and Shun retaliates with punches to the skull of the Celtic Clubber! Shun grabs Aran by the skull and takes him to a corner, Head Slamming him against the top turnbuckle. With Aran in the corner, Shun turns him around and fires away with Knife Edge Chops to the chest!

"Shun not at ALL appreciating the oversight of Aran Ryan there—he wants to prove something tonight, and let both Aran AND Dan know who wants the Universal gold!" says Al.

"There's a fire lit under him for sure!" Jeremy says.

Shun continues with more Chops before Irish Whipping Aran across to the opposite corner; Aran bounces off of the turnbuckles and runs right into a kick to the chest, followed by a Vertical Suplex! Shun goes into a quick pin…for the match's first near-fall. Doc looks on and Shun puts Aran in a Wrist Lock, twisting his arm and standing up, elbowing the arm of the Irishman before twisting it again. Shun then transitions into a Hammerlock behind Ryan, continuing to work over the limb of the Universal Champ. Doc barks out instructions to his charge…and Aran Ryan Back Elbows Shun in the face to force him to relinquish the hold. However, Shun quickly recovers and manages to throw Aran to the ring apron. Aran lands on the edge of the ring and Shun pursues him with a right hand, but Aran is able to block it and counter with a Headbutt! Shun is taken aback by the unorthodox maneuver…and Aran goes for an Outside-In Shoulder Block, but Shun has the presence of mind to counter with a Kneelift directly to the face! Aran is caught between the ropes…and Shun, seeing an opening, hits the adjacent ropes and delivers a Dropkick to the side of Aran's head, causing him to tumble from the ropes and out of the ring! Aran catches his bearings on his feet on the floor…but Shun is able to rock him once more with a Baseball Slide Dropkick off of the ropes, hitting Aran from the inside out!

"Aran Ryan caught a tad off-guard here by Kazami!" Al says.

"You say that as though you ACTUALLY mean it…" Cris murmurs.

"…I do," Al plainly states.

"Well, I know whose commentary skills I'M calling into question," Cris retorts. "Aran being caught off-guard by Shun Kazami would be like the New York Giants looking like a good football team on a regular basis."

"Okay, the barricade next to me is completely trashed; would you like me to send you through the one on YOUR side?" Jeremy threatens Cris.

"I'd like to see you with duct tape on your lips!" Cris fires back.

"And I'D like to see you both be quiet and focus on the action in this match—Shun with more Knife Edge Chops!" Al calls.

After Chopping Aran against the barricade, Shun Hammer Throws Aran hard against the ring apron on the other side of ringside, causing Aran to wince in pain and opening him up for MORE Knife Edge Chops—one…two…three…five…TEN of them to be exact. Shun pulls Aran away from the apron…and picks Aran up, looking for a Scoop Slam and aiming to drop Aran directly across the edge…

"Shun with a flurry of his favorite Knife Edge Chops—now he's got Aran up…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…but Aran lands onto his feet and puts Shun in a Half Nelson. Aran sets Shun up for a possible Half Nelson Slam on the floor…but Shun blocks it by freeing himself and delivering a Snapmare, putting Aran onto his posterior; Shun then hits a Knife Edge Chop directly to Aran's back…before Dropkicking the back of Aran's head! The crowd starts to get behind the Ventus Brawler as Shun hits Aran with one…two…three Knee Drops to the cranium. Shun picks Aran up from the ground and Head Slams him against the ring apron before pushing him back inside the ring. Shun, from the apron, sees Aran Ryan supine and goes to the top rope. The Ventus Brawler measures the Universal Champion while he's down, preparing to drive his elbow straight through the Celtic Clubber's chest…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Shun dives from the top…and his Elbow Drop is averted as Aran is able to lift a boot up to clock Shun in the face on the way down!

"Kazami—ELBOW DROP, but Aran got the boot up!" Al calls. "And that boot just NAILED the diving Shun right in the face!"

"Oh no! That looked horrendous…" Jeremy winces.

"Shun got reminded of who he's wrestling right now—he's not up against some namby-pamby Champion; he's up against…"

Shun, holding his nose and mouth, slowly stands…

…

…

…

…and Aran Ryan rises as well, dropping him with a Celtic Hammer to the skull!

"…OUR Universal Champion, and there's the Celtic Hammer FROM HIM to Kazami, taking him down hard!" Cris calls.

"And now the Universal Champion finds himself in the driver's seat," says Al. "It's Ryan and Kazami—non-title action here on _Ozone 39_, and this match-up will continue after some messages from our sponsors!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from commercial, Aran Ryan is on top of Shun, raining down punch after punch after punch to the skull, followed by a flurry of Headbutts right to the dome!

"OH! Welcome back to _Ozone 39_, where Aran Ryan is just BLUDGEONING Shun Kazami with blow after blow, punch after punch after Headbutt and now he's BITING the Ventus Brawler!" says Al as Aran is indeed biting Shun's forehead! Referee Vincent Perry notes the illegality of the maneuver and counts 1…2…3…4…4.65 Aran lets up, preventing himself from being disqualified.

"I hope Dan Kuso's watching everything Aran's doing to his buddy Shun, because Aran's got that in store for Kuso himself at _Pandemonium_ when he DEFENDS the Universal Championship…excuse me, Universal Championship of the WORLD," Cris smirks.

"Ever since that miscue from the top rope by Kazami, it's been all Aran all the time here," Jeremy comments.

The referee checks on Shun as he's down and holding his face…but Aran pulls Shun away from the referee's sight and scores with an Elbow Drop to the chest. Aran picks Shun up from the canvas and then brings him back down with a Butterfly Suplex. Aran then covers Shun: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.6875 Shun kicks out. Aran grabs Shun by the hair and pulls him up to his feet once more, punching him in the forehead and then nailing him with a European Uppercut, which turns Shun around and causes him to reel forwards into the ring ropes. Aran looks at Shun in the ropes and reaches overhand to clip his nose and drive his knees directly into Shun's spine. The _Bakugan _character groans in pain while Aran hits a forearm into Shun's back as well. Aran backs away from Kazami…while Doc Louis, outside of the ring, grabs both of Shun's arms, keeping him tied up by the ropes!

"And Doc Louis has Shun trapped there—see, THIS is what you have to always keep an eye out for with Aran," Al says, "and with ALL of DLP! When you're facing one of them…"

Aran hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a High Knee directly into Shun's back!

"…you have to ALSO account for Doc as well!" Al finishes his thought as Doc lets go of Shun and lets Shun fall over.

"Doc lending his client a hand," Jeremy quips.

"Always there for support—keeping Aran in control of the match with his squared circle knowledge!" Cris says.

"AND his timely interventions…" Jeremy slyly adds.

Aran beats his chest, grabs Shun and pulls him away from the ropes…before executing a Pendulum Backbreaker. Aran then goes into a cover on Shun again: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.725 Shun gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—damn it… Universal Champion not getting the three-count yet," Cris says, "but it WILL happen! Rest assured on THAT one."

Aran then drives his forearm into Shun's face and keeps it pressed into his nose and lips…before starting to grind his forearm over Shun's facial features before standing up and hitting a Knee Drop…then a second…and then a third, but on the third, Aran keeps his knee pressed into Shun's throat, choking him against the canvas. The referee admonishes the DLP representative, but Aran makes sure to keep the knee pressed into Shun for a count of 1…2…3…4…4.75 before standing back up and stomping onto Shun's face. Aran starts to pick Shun up and snarls, "Are ya watching, Kuso?! Are ya watching, Kuso?!"

"Aran sending a DIRECT message to the FORMER Universal Champion Dan Kuso, whom Aran will meet in nine nights at _Pandemonium _in Chi-Town," Jeremy says. "Dan Kuso—he's surely rooting for Shun, but at the same time he's likely taking notes on how to take on Aran when he gets his rematch with the man for the Universal crown."

Aran wraps his arms around Shun's midsection…and plants him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, dropping him before going for another pin: 1…

"And just like it'll be at _Pandemonium_, this is check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Shun gets his shoulder up!

"…mat—…well, it'll be MATE, just not right now," Cris justifies his error.

"Shun staying alive," Al says. "Doc Louis looking on…the voice in Aran's ear…the voice that MADE HIM Universal Champion when he cashed in his _Jackpot _Briefcase at _Nevermore_…and he's always there to provide guidance to his clients in matches of magnitude, including this one."

Aran stands, hits the ropes…and hits a Leg Drop across Shun's neck, then sits Shun up and puts a knee in the base of Shun's spine, applying a Surfboard Stretch hold. Aran pulls away at the arms of Kazami, tightening his control on the hold as Doc applauds at ringside. Shun grimaces and tries to roll to his side, but Aran keeps him in place in the submission. Referee Vincent Perry checks on Shun and asks if he wants to yield, and Shun replies by shaking his head to show the negative. Aran pulls back even harder on the arms of his foe, the Surfboard Stretch doing more damage…

…

…

…and Shun…starts to plant his feet onto the canvas in front of him, the CCW fans trying to cheer on the _Bakugan _character and get him to fire back at the Universal Champion. Shun is able to stand on his two feet after a struggle…and then Shun stomps on Aran's left foot. Aran hangs onto Shun's arms…and Shun steps on his foot two more times…before managing to transition with a Standing Switch behind Aran, getting his arms free in the process; Shun then runs forward with Aran in his clutches to bring him down into an O'Connor Roll!

"Shun battling back from the Surfboard—O'Connor! O'Connor Roll…!" Jeremy shouts.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aran kicks out; Aran stands up quickly and Shun, on his own feet, hits the ropes and ducks an Aran Ryan Clothesline, turning around…

…

…

…and then Shun goes for a Back Suplex…but in mid-lift, Aran rakes Shun's eyes and goes back onto his feet, turns around, and puts Shun down with a Hip Toss!

"And Aran Ryan with a VERY characteristic rake of the eyes to cut off any momentum Shun wanted to build!" Al says.

"Forget the 'eye rake'; how about that Hip Toss? That was picture perfect!" Cris smiles. "And it's also…"

Aran pins Shun, making sure to push Shun's face in during the pinning combination: 1…

"…check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8 Shun kicks out!

"…ma—oh, come on! You're telling me Shun's kicking out of that? I call BS…" Cris grumbles.

"Doc's protesting it too, but that's not gonna change the decision," Jeremy says. "Shun kicking out at 2, and Aran's not happy about it but he's got to move forward here!"

Aran, wearing a frown, turns Shun over onto his chest and stomps hard onto the back of his head, holding him facedown on the mat before beating his chest and splaying his fisted arms, screaming to the heavens unintelligibly as the fans receive this display with massive boos. Aran, not caring what the people think, steps off of Shun's skull and puts him in a Standing Headscissors.

"Well, Aran's moving forward, but Shun may be moving through the air and straight down very soon!" says Cris.

"Normally the set-up for his Running Crucifix Powerbomb entitled Pale Justice…!" Al notes.

Doc Louis shouts, "Send him FLYING, Aran baby!"…and Aran looks to oblige…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Shun is able to escape Pale Justice by freeing himself out of Aran's clutches, fleeing into a corner. Shun pulls himself together there…and Aran Ryan, upset, charges into the corner where Shun is resting…

…

…

…

…

…and Shun is able to counter with a Drop Toe Hold, sending Aran directly into the middle turnbuckle face-first!

"OHHH! Aran got zealous…and maybe too much so!" Al says. "Shun with the Drop Toe Hold!"

Shun rolls away from the corner as Aran's head is next to the middle turnbuckle…and he charges into the corner and Dropkicks the back of Aran's skull, sending his face into the turnbuckle again! Aran's head recoils out from the corner…and Shun Kazami hooks Aran by the head and begins to climb up the corner himself, holding him in the Front Facelock. Shun makes his way to the middle rope, holding onto the dazed Aran…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Shun jumps out of the corner with a Tornado DDT!

"Ventus Brawler channeling the WINDS with the Tornado DDT!" Al shouts. "And Aran's head BOUNCING off of the canvas!"

"That's not what Doc Louis had in mind—that's not what I had in mind—that's not what's supposed to happen!" Cris cries.

"But it DID happen, and it's a good thing for Shun because now he may have a shot to capitalize," Jeremy states.

Shun and Aran are both down and the crowd chants, "Let's go Shun! Let's go Shun!" hoping to see him be the first to get to his feet. Doc Louis, meanwhile, pounds on the ring apron, hoping to see Aran stand up first instead. After twenty seconds, Shun and Aran begin to stir on the mat…both men getting to their knees…

…

…

…

…

…

…and with both men kneeling, Shun fires with a punch to Aran, staggering him. Shun then fires with a second…and a third…and a fourth punch to the jaw, each punch causing Aran's head to spin more and more…

…

…

…

…and Shun suddenly pops up to his feet and takes advantage of his position, standing up over Aran and throwing punch after punch to the skull of the Universal Champion…

…

…who suddenly Headbutts Shun in the stomach and then laughs at the punches of Shun Kazami, bellowing out, "Keep hittin' me! I LOVE it! Hahahaha!"

"Did…did Aran just LAUGH at those punches from Shun?" Al blinks twice.

"This guy's a NUTCASE!" Jeremy says. "He's INVITING this from the guy!"

"He likes pain! He likes the adrenaline that comes with it!" Cris says.

Shun, crept out yet determined, holds his stomach momentarily…hits the ropes behind Aran…who begins to stand up from his knees…

…

…

…

…

…and Shun delivers a Running Bulldog, planting Aran into the canvas!

"Well, if he wants more pain, Shun just gave it to him with the Bulldog! Way to oblige!" Jeremy states.

Aran starts to stand up as Shun is ready for him, hitting an Inverted Atomic Drop before hitting the ropes a second time, this time in front of Ryan…and Aran tries to intercept Shun with a Kitchen Sink Knee to the gut, but Shun evades and manages to Schoolboy Aran into a pin!

"Whoa! Shun's got a pin here!" Jeremy gasps.

The referee counts 1…

2…

"Shun with the roll-up!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aran kicks out!

"And Aran powers out at two-and-a-half!" says Al.

"Aran has to find a way to cut this off—you can hear Doc Louis screaming out tips to do that!" Cris states.

Aran gets up and walks into a Dropkick from Shun that sends him into a corner…where Shun meets him with a Corner Spear to the sternum, doubling Aran Ryan over! Shun then pulls Aran out of the corner…and drops him with a Northern Lights Suplex, keeping the bridge for the pin! Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.841 Aran kicks out!

"See? This is what I was talking about—you've got to cut this off!" Cris shouts. "It's not that difficult to do so either!"

"Which is why Aran Ryan's currently up on Shun' shoulders!" Jeremy says…

…as Shun has Aran in a Fireman's Carry position, ready to tip forward and put Aran onto his spine…

"Looking for Rolling Vestroia…" says Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aran manages to escape behind Shun and hit him with a Chop Block!

"Aran Chop Block, and THAT, Cris, may be the move that you wanted to see from the Irishman!" Al says.

"That's exactly right, Al—puts a stop to the momentum! Just slashed those tires!" Cris calls.

"And Doc likes it," Al adds as Doc Louis applauds Aran's tactic.

Aran, seeing Shun clutch his calf and foot in pain, waits for the Ventus Brawler to fight to his feet, to knock him back down once again. The Celtic Clubber raises an arm over his head and shouts, "FELLA!" before hitting the ropes…with Shun now standing up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aran just misses the Kick of Fear as Shun ducks it, sweeps Aran's other leg, and manages to ensnare him in a Jackknife Pin!

"UH-OH! JACKKNIFE! JACKKNIFE!" Al exclaims.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Aran bridges upward in time, hanging onto Shun's midsection!

"And Shun ALMOST turned the errant Kick of Fear into a three-count in HIS favor!" Al exclaims.

"That one may've been too close for my taste—and Doc's too!" Cris says.

"But now, Aran's got a hold of Kazami!" Jeremy states…

…as Aran lifts Shun up over his shoulder, Canadian style…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Shoulder Breaker over his knee! Aran, without hesitation, follows that up by picking Shun up, placing him onto his shoulders a second time—this time in Argentine position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and planting him with a Rack Bomb!

"And the RACK BOMB to follow up on the Shoulder Breaker!" calls Al.

"That's how you turn negatives into positives—a moment ago Shun was pinning Aran, but just fifteen seconds later, NOW it's…"

Aran hooks a leg and pins Shun Kazami: 1…

"…check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Shun gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—WHAT?!" Cris shouts in surprise.

"It was indeed an impressive turn of events, but not enough to get the 3!" Al says. "Shun Kazami fighting fiercely still, trying to assert himself in the Universal Title picture with a victory over the Champion here tonight, while Aran wants to send a direct message to Dan Kuso his CURRENT challenger!"

Aran, a hand in his hair, looks at Doc Louis…

…

…

…

…and Doc Louis says, "Go for it NOW, Aran. Let's finish this…"

"And I just heard Doc Louis demanding Aran to FINISH IT—it could be time for just that right here from the Celtic crazy man!" Jeremy says.

Aran picks Shun up from the canvas, ready to terminate things…

…and he places Shun over his shoulder in an Oklahoma position…

"Doc Louis spoke to me earlier in the week and said that Aran's picked up a new finishing maneuver—this is the first step towards it! Here it comes!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Shun manages to escape to his feet behind Aran and hook a Three-Quarter Nelson…

"Oh no!" Cris cries.

…

…

…before throwing him overhead and dropping him onto the back of his head!

"Shun avoiding it, and turning it into a new move of his OWN—that's the Skyress Suplex!" Al exclaims.

"Three-Quarter Nelson throw—shades of Mitsuharu Misawa!" Jeremy notes.

Shun stands up as Aran is down, clutching the back of his head…and Shun takes a walk to the corner to climb to the middle rope, measuring his supine opponent as the fans cheer on the Ventus Brawler.

"And Shun to the middle rope—last time he jumped, it was from the top rope and it didn't end well for him; will the second time turn out better for him?" Al inquires.

"No, it won't!" Cris "answers".

Shun points at the downed Aran Ryan…

…

…

…

…jumps…

…

…

…

…

…

…and nails a Diving Elbow Drop to the heart of Ryan!

"YES, IT WILL!" Al exclaims with the true answer. "The Elbow to the Champion!"

Shun hooks a leg and pins Aran while Doc begs for Aran to stay alive: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Aran gets his shoulder up!

"…forge—NOOOOO! Shun, so close!" Jeremy shouts.

"Aran Ryan raising the shoulder before three—he couldn't avoid the Elbow Drop, but he WAS able to SURVIVE it!" Al states.

"That's what our Champion is—he's a SURVIVOR! He survived a Jackpot Ladder Match to get his briefcase AND the right to pick his spot to become Universal Champion…of the World!" Cris exclaims.

"Okay, okay…" Jeremy sighs, exasperated with Cris…as usual.

Shun crawls over to Aran's legs and pries them open…standing up and hanging onto them before placing his boot in-between the two, setting up a Sharpshooter submission!

"Kazami recently moved to Canada—did he pick this up on the way there?" Jeremy quips. "Thinking Sharpshooter!"

"…Again, DON'T go into comedy, idiot," Cris deadpans.

"How about YOU don't go into commentary, jackass—oh wait, the damage is already done!" Jeremy fires back.

"MATCH IN PROGRESS!" Al shouts over the two of them.

Shun goes for the Sharpshooter, trying to put Aran onto his belly…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aran is able to prevent Shun from turning him over by raking Shun's eyes, forcing him to let go of Aran's feet and favor his eyeballs in pain! Aran takes advantage of the situation next by Up-Kicking Shun right in the face!

"Shun channeled his inner Misawa earlier, but not his inner Hart here as Aran rakes the eyes—cheap trick, but it works, and the BOOT TO THE FACE!" Al shouts.

"Whatever works, Michaels—whatever works!" Cris defends Aran's dirty move.

Aran backward rolls to his feet while Shun is dazed…and the Celtic Clubber pulls Shun onto his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry, holding him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and spinning him out into the Flapjack he calls the Pot O' Gold!

"Aran hits the Pot O' Gold!" Al says.

"Rainbow not included!" Cris adds with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, YOU'RE real funny," Jeremy mordantly says. "YOU should be the one on Comedy Central because YOU know what's laugh-worthy… Moron."

"Dimwit," Cris shoots back.

"Failure at life!" Jeremy yells.

"Failure at EVERYTHING!" Cris retorts.

Aran Ryan turns Shun over onto his back and pins him: 1…

2…

"Never won a Super Bowl!"

"Never going to win a Fiction Wrestling Title!"

"I'M A FORMER XCW HARDCORE CHAMPION!"

"YOU HAD TO CHEAPLY STRIKE ANOTHER COMMENTATOR FOR IT!"

…

…

…

…2.899 Shun gets the shoulder up just in time!

"GUYS, YOU JUST TALKED STRAIGHT THROUGH A NEAR-FALL!" Al screams. "GET IT TOGETHER AND FOCUS! GOOD GOD, MAN!"

"…Good GWEN, man…" Cris "corrects". "And HE started it!"

"MY ASS!" Jeremy scoffs. "IT WAS YOU—"

"ARAN RYAN SIGNALING FOR ANOTHER KICK OF FEAR, IT LOOKS LIKE," Al tries his hardest to stay on course.

Aran, indeed, is setting up for another Kick of Fear, stomping on the mat with his right boot repeatedly and savagely as he prepares for it…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Shun stands…

…

…

…

…and…Aran runs at Shun—only to get his boot caught by Shun over his shoulder with both hands! Shun then drops to his knees and delivers a Leg Breaker onto his shoulder…while hanging onto Aran's foot and grabbing his head as well!

"Second time going for the Kick of Fear, and the second time Shun's stopped it! This time, it's a catch!" Al calls.

…

…

Shun then lifts Aran up…and plants him with a Fisherman's Suplex, dropping Aran onto his back…and then rolling backwards and sideways to his feet, corralling Aran the whole way…and then rolling and picking Aran up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry!

"What a unique transition into the Suplex and now the Fireman's Carry!" Al gasps as the crowd is impressed as well!

"Damn, that WAS pretty cool!" Jeremy chuckles. "I like it—I like it a lot!"

"Doc doesn't, and neither do I!" Cris yelps.

Shun faces a corner of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he tumbles forward with the Rolling Vestroia, managing to flip onto his feet after planting Aran onto his back. With Aran behind him and supine, Shun slaps the top turnbuckle, grabs the top rope…pulls himself up into a handstand in the corner…

"Rolling Vestroia connecting…and what is Shun doing now?" Jeremy wonders.

"Is he going to steal Zoe's Left Mark?!" Cris cries.

"No, this is ANOTHER new move in Shun's arsenal…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and from the handstand, Shun transitions into a Split-Legged Springboard Moonsault on top of Aran Ryan!

"…and it's called the INGRAM PRESS!" Al calls.

"WOW! How'd he turn THAT into a Moonsault?!" Jeremy exclaims in awe.

"The Left Mark's better!" Cris shouts bitterly.

"That's not important right now; what's important is the cover!" Al says.

Shun stays on top of Aran in a lateral press for the pin: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Aran gets his shoulder up!

"…forget—OR NOT! Not quite!" Jeremy yells.

"Close once AGAIN comes Kazami to 3!" Al says.

"Shun stringing together an array of maneuvers like a champ in there—the Fisherman, the Rolling Vestroia, that Ingram Press he just did…" Jeremy says.

"'Like' a champ…but he ISN'T the champ—the guy who just took all of that and STILL got his shoulder up off of the canvas IS the champ!" Cris affirms.

"But Shun may be one move away," Al says, "from beating him!"

"You can't tell me you believe that!" Cris pooh-poohs.

"It might be!" Jeremy says.

Shun, holding his ribs, proceeds to pull Aran up off of the canvas by his arm. The Ventus Brawler wrenches Aran's arm in a Wrist Lock, goes behind Aran…

"One move away, you said, Al, and that move may be the Ventus Sweep!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aran counters with Back Elbows to the face of Kazami, blocking the Ventus Sweep momentarily before grabbing Shun by the head and hitting a Knee Facebreaker, staggering the _Bakugan _competitor. Aran then hits the ropes…

…

…

…and puts Shun down with a Lariat! Shun lands on the back of his neck, folding up and rolling groggily onto his feet. Aran then runs the opposite set of ropes…

…

…

…and drops Shun with a Lariat to the back of the head!

"DOUBLE DOSE OF LARIATS!" Cris exclaims.

"And that FIRST one looked absolutely DEADLY!" Jeremy shouts.

Aran then puts Shun in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…

…

…picks Shun up onto his back, holding him by the arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and dropping him with Pale Justice!

"AND NOW PALE JUSTICE BY ARAN RYAN!" Al shouts.

"BALLGAME!" Cris exclaims. "BALLGAME!"

Doc Louis jumps up in joy as Aran capitalizes immediately with a pin attempt on the downed Shun. The referee counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Shun manages to kick out!

"…MAT—ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HOW DID THAT NOT END WITH MATE?! HOW WAS THAT NOT MATE?!" Cris protests. "I WANT AN EXPLANATION! I WANT A RECOUNT ON THAT!"

"Yeah? Well, you aren't getting one! That was a count of TWO, Collinsworth!" Jeremy says.

"BULL-HONKY!" Cris shouts. "I OBJECT!"

"Only two, Cris," Al reiterates. "This match has been a test on BOTH athletes!"

"That it has, but who's going to leave with the victory?" Jeremy inquires. "Aran's up now…"

Aran is up…and, with Shun on his back in front of him, Aran begins to make into the corner…bashing his own head against the top turnbuckle in excitement before starting to climb to the top rope. Doc Louis, seeing Aran climb, immediately gets widened eyes and shakes his head, shouting, "ARAN! ARAN, NO! GET DOWN, MAN! DON'T!"

"Aran's headed for the top rope…but looking at Doc here, I don't think that he wants Aran up there!" Jeremy says.

"Yeah…and I would honestly listen to Doc if I was Aran," Cris admits. "Aran's an unhinged Irish SOB; Doc is pretty much his eyes and ears and advising crew—the GREATEST manager in Fiction Wrestling—so if he says, 'Don't do it', I really wouldn't do it!"

"Well, that's not stopping Aran Ryan," Al says.

Aran ignores Doc and continues to make his way to the top turnbuckle…slowly…and surely…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Shun meets Aran there by standing up and punching him in the head while Aran is perched on the top rope. Shun climbs up the corner himself and throws punches at the Celtic Clubber as Doc shakes his head, not liking where things are going. Aran tries to fight back with fists to Shun, but Shun's punches are a half-second faster each time. Shun gets the upper hand in the fisticuff exchange…but Aran retaliates with a Headbutt right to Shun's face, dazing him…and then setting up more Headbutts from the _Punch-Out! _World Circuit boxer, which are enough to knock Shun off of the ropes and back to the canvas again. The crowd boos, and Aran, who was midway up the turnbuckle, starts to make it to the very top.

"Doc was worried about this venture from his client Aran, but it looks like it's all gravy for him!" Cris says.

Aran makes it to the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Shun snaps to his feet, runs to the top rope in one swift motion…

"Aran up, Kazami dow—WAIT A MINUTE!" Al gasps.

"WHOAWHOAWHOA!" Jeremy blinks thrice in shock.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Shun, moving with haste, drapes Aran's arm over his head, holds onto him…

…

…

…

…and plants him with a Top-Rope Superplex to the center of the canvas!

"TOP-ROPE SUPERPLEX—ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Al gasps. "SHUN KAZAMI JUST PROVED DOC LOUIS'S FEARS TO BE JUSTIFIED!"

"YIKES!" Cris winces. "DOC WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG, GWENDAMN IT!"

Shun rolls over with his remaining energy and pins the CCW Universal Champion, hooking a leg: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Aran manages to barely get his shoulder up before the three-count is made!

"…FORGE—ARAN KICKED OUT OF THAT!" Jeremy squeals in surprise as the fans all count to three prematurely, not believing it when they realize that it's a near-fall! "ARAN RYAN ACTUALLY KICKED OUT OF THAT!" Jeremy reiterates.

"THE TOP-ROPE SUPERPLEX…DOESN'T KEEP THE CELTIC CLUBBER DOWN!" Al calls. "And these fans are STUNNED! The height and elevation—I thought it was over!"

"So did I!" Jeremy admits.

"Yeah? Well, BOTH OF YOU were wrong!" Cris says. "Aran Ryan's BETTER than that! You know why Doc Louis wasn't worried? Because he KNOWS his client can survive that! That's why he's got the DLP label on his sleeve and the Universal Title around his waist!"

Shun tugs at his hair in bewilderment, wondering what he can possibly do now to put an end to the match and keep the Universal Champion down. Shun looks down at the Celtic Clubber and starts to pull him up from the canvas…

…

…

…

…and…Shun has Aran in Russian Leg Sweep position…going for the Ventus Sweep…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as he does so, Doc Louis suddenly runs into the ring, sliding under the bottom rope with urgency!

"Shun wants to deal the finishing blo—hey, what the hell's Doc doing in there?!" exclaims Jeremy.

"I bet he wants to begin airing out his grievances with the ref—he's probably contesting some of those near-falls off of the Rack Bomb and the Pot O' Gold and Pale Justice!" Cris "explains".

"Right now, he's got the referee's attention—Perry's got to get him out of there!" Al states.

Doc Louis has Vincent Perry occupied and shouts incessantly at him…

…

…and Shun sees Doc in the ring, turns his eyes to the titular manager of Doc Louis Productions…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aran Ryan suddenly drops down and nails Shun with a Low Blow from behind!

"AND A LOW BLOW BY RYAN! NO!" Al shouts as the fans are livid! "A BLATANT LOW BLOW FROM BEHIND!"

"REF DIDN'T SEE IT!" Cris exclaims.

"BUT SHUN WAS ABOUT TO DROP HIM THOUGH!" Jeremy cries.

"SHUN WAS A FRACTION AWAY!" Al yells.

"Well, it's by the boards now!" Cris says.

Shun favors his groin while on his knees, feeling the affects of the Low Blow from the Irishman…who stands up, flashes a smirk…

…hits the ropes…

"Doc had the referee distracted…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and blasts Shun in the face with the Kick of Fear!

"…and that allowed for a PREMEDITATED Low Blow, and now there's the Kick of Fear!" Al calls. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"Well, Aran's never been a guy who's boxed OR wrestled by the book…" Jeremy says.

"But he IS a guy who WINS, and he's about to do that right now!" Cris asserts.

Aran pulls Shun off of the mat after the Kick of Fear…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…flips him upside-down, crosses his legs…

"And it looks like he's going to do it…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aran delivers a Cross-Legged Sit-Out Belly-to-Belly Piledriver!

"…with the move he calls the BLARNEY STONE!" Al exclaims. "The damn Blarney Stone, putting Shun on his skull, and after a valiant fight from him, Shun may be down and out from there!"

"I believe this is my cue, gentlemen," Cris smarmily grins.

"Oh, great…" Jeremy groans.

Aran covers the motionless Kazami, hooking a leg while digging a forearm into Shun's face for the pin: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE!" Cris says as Aran rolls off of Shun and raises an arm over his head, letting out a hearty, victorious laugh as the bell rings.

"And with a little bell and whistle at the end, the Universal Champion is victorious!" Al says as "Written in My Face" plays over loud boos and jeers.

"Here is your winner, the CCW Universal Champion, Aran Ryan!" Blader DJ proclaims.

"Aran Ryan's first match as CCW Universal Champion on _Ozone _is a victory, but it's not a victory without question!" says Al.

"Yeah, you sure could say THAT again!" Jeremy says.

"Timely interference by Doc Louis and a Low Blow by Aran help earn the Celtic Clubber the victory via his new Blarney Stone Piledriver, and despite the means it took to get there, one cannot argue over the effectiveness of the Blarney Stone," Al says.

"Say whatever you want, but know this: Aran Ryan is your WINNER…and Shun Kazami is your LOSER," Cris says. "THAT is the bottom line here. THAT is the takeaway message. And THAT is what Kuso is going to be left as in Chicago!"

"Both men executing new maneuvers in their arsenals—impressive showings from Shun AND Aran both, but…it's the Universal Champion on top tonight," Jeremy says.

Aran Ryan stands over Shun with his CCW Universal Championship in hand, raising it over his head to assert who the Champion is. Doc Louis stands next to him applauding, shouting at the downed Shun, "YOU KNOW WHO THE CHAMP IS?! YOU KNOW WHO THE CHAMP IS?! IT'S MY BOY, ARAN BABY! THE SECONDARY WORLD CHAMP OF THIS PLACE! DON'T TAKE LOSING HARD, BOY; YOU'RE JUST THE FIRST OF MANY!"

"And Doc Louis, always boisterous…always there to praise his clients…" Al says.

"When Aran wins, Doc wins," Cris states. "That's more money in the bank for the both of them."

Doc proceeds to walk out of the ring, motioning for Aran to follow him…

…

…

…

…but Aran keeps staring down at Shun Kazami, looking at him stoically…

"Doc's on his way out of here, but…what is Aran Ryan doing? He's still…looking at Shun…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and Aran starts to pick Shun up off of the canvas…

…

…hold him upside-down again, cross his legs once more…

…

…and drive him to the mat with another Blarney Stone!

"AND A SECOND BLARNEY STONE?! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THAT?! THE MATCH IS OVER!" Al exclaims.

"Aran's won it already, but that was just an exclamation point!" Jeremy says.

"And a damn NEEDLESS one at that!" Al hollers.

"Doc didn't even tell Aran to do that; that's Aran acting on his own desire to send Kuso a message," Cris says. "That's all Irishman right there!"

Doc looks rather surprised by Aran's actions…but he forces himself to chuckle through them and clap for Aran's deed, as Aran looks down at Shun Kazami's motionless body. The Celtic Clubber flashes a toothy grin…before uttering the words, "One more… Onemoreonemoreonemoreonemore!"

"I just heard him say 'One more!'" Jeremy says.

"NO! NO MORE! NO MORE, DAMN IT!" Al cries. "YOU CAN BREAK HIS NECK THAT WAY!"

"Maybe that's the plan!" Cris says.

"Well, it's UNCALLED for because the match has ENDE—WAIT A MINUTE!" Al exclaims as the fans loudly pop…

…

…

…

…as Dan Kuso darts down the entrance ramp as Aran is holding onto Shun's head to pick him up for a second time! Dan slides inside the ring and pops to his feet while Aran lets go of Shun's head and backs away from his body, leaving Dan to check on him instead. The Irishman and the Pyrus Brawler lock eyes, _Pandemonium _opponents in the same ring at the same time…

"THE MAN ARAN WILL FACE IN CHICAGO!" Al exclaims. "DAN KUSO!"

"DAN KUSO HERE TO SAVE HIS FRIEND FROM ANOTHER BLARNEY STONE!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

"Are they going to exchange more than glances? Are we going to see some blows?!" Cris inquires.

…

…

…

…

…and Doc Louis taps Aran's leg from outside of the ring, motioning for him to exit and fight another day. Aran hears his manager…Dan Kuso still staring at him…

…

…

…

…and Aran decides to take his manager's advice and roll out of the ring to walk back up the ramp, Universal Championship in hand as he walks away, the crowd booing en masse.

"Doc Louis making sure that his client doesn't expend any energy he doesn't have to expend!" Cris says.

"Yeah, because he DID need to expend some on that second Blarney Stone post-match, right?" Al says with a scoff.

"At least Dan was able to show up here before a THIRD Blarney Stone came about…" Jeremy says.

Dan checks on his partner's head and neck inside the ring while Doc Louis and Aran Ryan are walking up the ramp to the back. The Celtic Clubber looks up at the big screen above him, which also shows Dan and Shun inside the ring, the former helping the latter to sit up on the canvas. Aran stares at this scene for a moment…noticing Dan facing the audience and announce tables…

…

…

…and Doc…nudges Aran…

…

…

…

…and Aran turns around, digging in his wrestling trunks, speeds down the entrance ramp and slides inside the ring…

"WHOAWHOAWHOA—WATCH OUT! DAN, WATCH YOUR BACK!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and Aran Ryan whacks Dan Kuso in the back of the head with his shillelagh!

"FROM BEHIND! THE SHILLELAGH STRIKE! BACK OF THE HEAD! BACK OF THE HEAD OF DAN!" Al exclaims. "DAN WAS BUSY CHECKING ON SHUN TO REALIZE IT!"

"JUST LIKE AT _NEVERMORE_, ARAN PICKED HIS SPOT!" Cris says. "HE PICKED IT, AND HE'S KNOCKED OUT THE #1 CONTENDER!"

"BET YA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN', FELLA!" Aran screams at the downed Dan Kuso as Aran begins to go wild inside the ring, almost foaming at the mouth as he beats his chest and jogs around inside the ring, reveling in what he has done, the fans hating every minute of it.

"Dan DIDN'T see it coming—not a bit!" Jeremy says. "Almost EXACTLY shades of _Nevermore _with how it all came crashing down…"

"The Universal Champion, this wired Irishman, is standing tall over his _Pandemonium _challenger! He's gotten the jump on him AGAIN…but will _Pandemonium _be a different story?!" Al queries.

"Not if you ask me! That man looks like a man who's going to be a Champion for a long, long time!" Cris says. "Aran Ryan, the Celtic Clubber, interrupting kisses and bashing skulls, haha!"

Doc tells Aran that now's the time for him to officially take his leave…and after one final pose over both of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Aran sees himself out, Doc Louis leading him away while Dan clutches the back of his head in pain, glaring at the CCW Universal Champion as he makes his way up the ramp and to the back.

"Dan Kuso and Aran Ryan to meet next Sunday for the CCW Universal Championship…"

* * *

Cameras switch from ringside…to backstage, where the CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson is talking to a stagehand. "…No, seriously, did she REALLY try to give you ashes?" Ben is heard asking the man, at which point the stagehand nods.

"…but NOW the question is…who is THIS man going to meet for the CCW Magnus Championship that's over his shoulder right now?" Al says. "He's had two weeks to make a decision and tonight he's promised to reveal his adversary. Who's it going to be?"

"The Best Wrestler in the Universe, in nine days, will be competing in his home state, fifteen minutes from Bellwood in Chicago, Illinois, and he will be doing so against WHOM? We are about to find from our hero himself…NEXT!" Cris says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Backstage, Little Mac and Captain Falcon are seen conversing near a vending machine, both of them fresh from saving Al Michaels from an attack from the Brain Trust to open the show.

"Those guys—those guys may be 'geniuses' but to me they are just out of their MINDS," Captain Falcon says. "This talk about 'intellectualizing' wrestling, attacking the wrestlers, attacking COMMENTATORS now because of how they call matches? I can't imagine what those guys would do if they actually had some kind of magic power in their hands…"

"They'd probably go mad and start just completely deleting people from the face of existence if they had that," Little Mac says. "But you're right; that's crazy. Too crazy. That's why WE had to step in and prevent disaster."

"Yeah…not exactly what I thought I'd come back to this week, but I'll take it," Falcon says. "And if those brainiacs want to come after us…I hope they know in those heads of theirs what they're going to be up against. I don't need to know what the square root of a million is to Falcon Punch them in the teeth."

"And I don't need to know—huh? …" Little Mac pauses…

…

…

…

…as he sees the original Megaman standing by, listening in on Mac and Falcon's conversation.

"Hey, Megaman," Little Mac greets the Blue Bomber. "Great to see you here—I didn't expect to, though."

"Great to see you as well, and Captain Falcon also," Megaman says. "I saw what you two did to start the evening, sticking up for Al out there. Nice save."

"Thanks," Little Mac says.

"Hey, we did what we had to do; Al didn't deserve what was going to happen to him," Captain Falcon speaks.

"Yeah…and YOU were the two young guys who let the Brain Trust know that by clearing them from the ring," Megaman states. "A locker room full of talent, and YOU took that leap first. You took it upon yourselves to take control of the situation BACK before things went awry. And that's what I like to see."

"We were just doing what was right for the time," Little Mac. "We didn't want to see Al Michaels take a beating for some petty, 'academic' reason."

"Mm-hmm," Megaman nods. "Again, I like that. And hey…that brings me to why I looked for and found you guys. That jump that you have? It's not the only thing I like in the both of you… It's one of the things I like and one of the things worth working with."

"'Working with'…?" Little Mac repeats.

"That's what I said," Megaman nods. "See, you're still new here, Little Mac. You debuted on the _Ozone _roster…_Ozone 36_? So, three weeks? Haven't seen much of you here…but from what I know of your 5BW tenure, the MULTIPLE Platinum Championships you've won, the Citywide Championships you've won…I expected you to come to this roster and just CLEAN HOUSE…but then you suffered a hiccup…Brad Carbunkle being the hiccup."

Little Mac remains silent, not exactly a fan of Megaman's words…factuality notwithstanding.

"That was one thing. Then you faced Otto Rocket, and that was a no-contest. You haven't proven as much here as you did in New York City…but even with that, I know that I'm looking at a very special athlete whose future on this stage can be very bright if he applies himself the right way. It's been THREE WEEKS…and Falcon, you've been here for a lot longer than that. You've been here for over half of a year; I've seen you work your entire time in this ring and I've seen pockets of what you're capable of here and there… I saw you in the opening match at _CCW Jackpot_, the Jackpot Ladder Match, a match you were within a FRACTION of winning…before Aran Ryan took it away from you at the last moment."

Little Mac's face turns into a look of half-sympathy and half-disdain, having his own history with Aran Ryan outside of CCW. Captain Falcon looks at Megaman and listens to his words. "…Not exactly something I enjoy being reminded of, Rockman," Falcon says.

"Maybe so, but you have to hear it; you'd BETTER hear it," Megaman insists. "That guy we just saw with the Universal Championship? The man who helped to elevate that gold? That could have been YOU. That's how close you were. That's your potential, Falcon."

Captain Falcon glowers at the 16-Bit Superstar, taking his speech in with a sour frown.

"…I'm not saying this to put either of you down," Megaman speaks. "I'm saying this because it's the TRUTH…and I'm saying it because it shows what I KNOW you're actually capable of. I know what you can do in this company, in this BUSINESS—what you SHOULD do in this company and in this business. THAT'S what brings me to you. There exists yet-to-be-mined potential in the two of you…"

Little Mac and Captain Falcon look at each other, each wearing a similar look on their faces – a look of mutual understanding, a look of…some form of passion being drawn out of them. The two of them take a moment to not look at each other…

…

…and they see Megaman handing each of them a small sheet of paper, both sheets folded for the both of them. Blinking twice, Little Mac and Captain Falcon both accept the papers, wondering what they are or what they mean…

…and Megaman says, "…Consider me to be your collier."

Megaman slowly walks away from the _F-Zero _racer and the _Punch-Out! _protagonist, leaving them to inspect the pieces of paper Megaman has handed them. Little Mac does a near-double-take at realizing what Megaman has handed him…while Captain Falcon raises an eyebrow with intrigue. As Falcon stares at his note…Little Mac pulls out his cellphone, looking between at what is on the paper and his phone while pressing buttons on his cellular device.

* * *

"…An interesting little scene there with Little Mac, Captain Falcon and Megaman," Al says.

"Megaman with some words to share with the two of them and, if what he said is any hint, I don't think that'll be the last of words he shares with those two in particular," Jeremy says.

…

The lights in the building begin to slightly dim…and familiar keyboard notes start to play as an Omnitrix logo appears on the Minitrons. That can only mean one thing… It's time for the crowd to boo like they've never booed before.

"Speaking of words to share, it's about time to hear the words of the World Champion!" Cris says gleefully as the guitars pipe in to the theme song.

_[I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate]_

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

"The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson, CCW Magnus Championship draped over his shoulder, ambles into the Ozone Lair proudly, the crowd receiving him with the usual reception of boos and hisses. Ben stands on the stage and raises his Title over his head with both hands, triggering green pyrotechnic rain behind him as the camera zooms in on a crowd sign that reads, "Tenth BLUNDER of the World" and "Gwen's Little Bitch Boy". …Ben actually catches a glimpse of the second one, which causes him to visibly scowl and walk down to the ring, shouting, "I'm over HERE; you're the one paying to watch me—who's the little bitch?! Sit your ass down!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your CCW Magnus Champion, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!" says Blader DJ.

"And it was just last week where Ben Tennyson was defending his Magnus Championship against Wolf Hawkfield, as we mentioned earlier in the show," says Al. "We went over the circumstances surrounding that win for Ben Ten, but the fact of the matter is that Tennyson is indeed STILL the Magnus Champion, and in nine nights at _Pandemonium _he's going to be defending that Belt once again."

"Two weeks ago in his WONDERFUL State of CCW Address, Ben declared that he would be choosing his own challenger for _CCW Pandemonium _in his home state and near-home city of Chicago," Cris says. "A lot has happened, I can tell you, for this young man in those fourteen days, those 336 hours…but now, it's decision time. This is like our LeBron James right here…except we actually HAVE LeBron James on our 5BW roster, but that's a different story! The story HERE is that Ben Tennyson is choosing the fate of the Magnus Title and the _Ozone _main event of our next PPV…right now!"

_[It's just another war…_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge…_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a HEEEEEROOOO to save me now!_

_I need a hero_

_(Save me now!)_

_I need a HEEEEEROOOO to save my life!_

_A hero will save me (just in time!)]_

Ben, now inside the ring, throws up a Legend Killer pose as he stands on the middle rope, the Magnus Championship resting on the top turnbuckle in front of him as he stands and basks in his greatness, the fans still raining down their hatred of the hero. Ben drops down to the canvas and throws up a second Legend Killer pose near the ropes, reveling in the attention before going back to pick up his World Title Belt and requesting a microphone with which to speak.

…

"Hero" concludes, but the negative reception to the Magnus Champion does not. Ben looks around at his audience, the fans chanting, "BEN TEN SUCKS! BEN TEN SUCKS!" Ben rolls his eyes and shrugs, comfortably raising the microphone to his lips and beginning to talk, even with the fans still booing him.

"It was two weeks ago on this program," Ben begins, "where I made my most recent State of CCW Address…in which I not only formally accepted OUR share of the FanFiction Wrestling Awards over this past real-time year, but I ALSO announced that, for _CCW Pandemonium_, live in Chicago, Illinois, a city near and dear to my own heart…I would have the honor and the privilege of naming my challenger for the CCW Magnus Championship. Now, two weeks in the world in which I live is a longer time than usual and I have had a number of issues to deal with along the way to this night. There's the case of the #1 female wrestler in the PWI Female 25 my young cousin Gwen…and with what she brings into my life, 'issue' is practically her middle name." Some of the fans get a soft chuckle out of this. "I say that as a term of…endearment of course… Just a reminder, you'll all be seeing her tomorrow night when _XX _extends to two hours in St. Louis, Missouri at the Scottrade Center, starting at 9 p.m. East Coast Time. But back to me and MY two weeks… The Rookie Revolution's had its own share of ups and downs, and I'm still playing catch-up on a few of those because of the OTHER things going on in my life. Case in THAT point – I've had to get my car fixed because SOMEONE decided that he was going to be a tough guy—and by 'tough guy' I mean bitter, petty and pathetic felon—and destroy it." The fans cheer upon hearing this, some of them aware of who was responsible for the matter.

"…And that WAS rather bothersome, I admit, even if it WAS the action of a bitter, petty and pathetic felon; it certainly made my transportation inconvenient," Ben goes on. "But it was okay, because here in CCW, the FACE of the company gets to have his own travel accommodations covered and paid for in the blink of an eye. Does anybody really think that, in the worst case scenario, I'm going to share a bus with the DRAGON KIDS to get to my house shows and TV? With those little boys and their little girlfriend? No…no, Ben Tennyson is a WORLD CHAMPION, and he doesn't share his transportation with PBS CHILDREN…which brings me to ANOTHER encumbrance on my past two weeks…" Ben clenches his fist as, again, the fans know precisely whom the Champion is talking about. A look of contempt is on Ben's face…

…which he shakes off to then say, "…who, quite honestly, doesn't even deserve to have his name leave my lips tonight. So I'm just going to leave it at THAT. In addition to all of those WONDERFUL things, I've had a number of heroic duties to attend to, making sure that you all would live to see _Pandemonium_ and beyond along with me. You may notice that the ground on which you're standing is actually ground and NOT a total mass of dead space… It's all part of my job." Ben chuckles to himself…

…while the fans begin to chant, "YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"How ungrateful can you be…?" Cris shakes his head in disdain of the people in the Kemper Arena. "How SICKENING…"

Ben continues, "All of that is to say, I've had a LOT of things to ponder over the course of those two weeks, both personally and professionally—although I made sure not to mix the two up with each other for the sake of the integrity of my Championship Match and the lovely people who get to watch it. I know that OTHER people with this responsibility on their shoulders would likely let their personal feelings and desires get in the way of what is right for this Title and what is right for the city of Chicago and that is why this authority is ONLY right in MY hands because, as Champion, I am not one to play favorites." Ben says this while staring directly at the fans in the building, who catch on to the jab being made at them and jeer in reply. "I have my priorities in order, as the Magnus Champion and this company's SAVIOR should have. I may have had to watch my car get totaled by a worthless wastebasket of flesh and blood; I may have had to dirty my hands with an immature total dumbass; I may have had to sit my cousin down and discuss her issues and try my hardest to work them out with her even when I didn't want to hear a lick of it…but my TOP PRIORITY has ALWAYS been determining who was going to challenge for my CCW Magnus Championship. And now, here I stand, now nine days away from the PPV…and it's time for me to make my decision."

Ben scratches the back of his head, pausing as the crowd waits to hear Ben's next words.

"Who's it gonna b—"

"SHHHHHH! Champ's talking, idiot!" Cris scolds Jeremy, who has to contain himself from lambasting Mr. Collinsworth.

"Week by week, I've had to narrow this down, trim the fat and thin the herd to make sure that the motto of CCW, which is 'Where Only the Elite Survive', rang truer than ever for BOTH of the participants in this upcoming Championship affair," Ben says. "That's why men such as Psymon Stark won't be receiving a Title Match at _Pandemonium_. Remember him, everybody? He's the guy I personally taught a lesson to the same week I delivered my Address; he's the guy to whom I made the motto of this company PERFECTLY clear. And has anybody seen where Psymon Stark is ever since? Does anybody know what he's been up to? I know I haven't seen him in MY locker room back there; NOBODY'S seen him, in fact! Rumor has it that, as of right now, he might not even show UP at _Pride &amp; Glory_, an event for which he's been scheduled in a Hardcore Championship Match representing CCW…and if Psymon Stark DOESN'T show up at _P&amp;G_, then the way I see it, it'll be better for this place as a whole, because that means that Psymon doesn't get the chance to embarrass MY place of business anymore than he did at the FWAs."

More boos are poured on as Ben says this about the _SSX _Canadian Crazy Horse, the Psymon fans in the audience taking SPECIAL offense to the words of the Tenth Wonder, who couldn't care much less.

"And on top of that, as I mentioned before, when making this decision, I didn't play favorites…which is why men such as Wolf Hawkfield will not be getting a Title Match in Chicago either," Ben says. "I understand that you all seem to enjoy watching him plow his way through the competition here in CCW on _Ozone _and elsewhere on a regular basis…and to tell you the truth, I kind of enjoy it too. Who else could make the words 'Canadian' and 'Badass' go together in a sentence? Scott Pilgrim? Jude Lizowski? …Moving on. In fact, sort of on the same topic, Wolfie's going to be at _Pride &amp; Glory _as well in an Intercontinental Championship Gauntlet. I'm greatly looking forward to that…and I hope that THIS Canadian does better at wearing the letters 'CCW' on his sleeve than the other one I just named. With Wolf Hawkfield, it makes me somewhat proud as THE locker room presence back there to see a man like him kicking ass and taking names…which is exactly why I'm NOT going to give him a Title shot: because I'd rather see him kick more ass and take more names for CCW than have to constantly grab him by the head and drop him onto his face like I did last week and at _Nevermore_. It'd break your hearts having to watch that over and over again…and it wouldn't do much for him other than beat at a dead horse, so…my challenger has to be somebody DIFFERENT."

"I agree," Cris claps. "I agree. What a COMPANY GUY our Ben Tennyson is."

"Oh, sure; how benevolent… How DROLL…" Al scoffs.

"I've had two weeks since the Address to think on this…" Ben says… "and I'll be honest… The decision I've made was a decision I didn't come to until my music hit and I was back there ready to walk and talk. Before _Ozone _went on the air tonight, I didn't know; I wasn't sure who it was going to be…but the second Skillet's 'Hero' started, THAT'S when I knew—THAT'S when it came to me…and it made PERFECT sense.

"…

"…

"…

"So now…without any further ado…I, Ben Tennyson, the Tenth Wonder of the World, the Best Wrestler in the Universe, and the CCW Magnus Champion, will be competing at _CCW Pandemonium _in Chicago, Illinois against…

"…

"…

"…" The crowd is waiting with bated breath while Ben Ten pauses and keeps the microphone against his chin.

"…Against…?" Jeremy wants Ben to get on with it.

"Don't rush the Champ!" Cris shouts. "Maybe he's still thinking!"

"He said he'd made up his mind!" Jeremy says.

Ben still has the microphone. "…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…NOBODY."

The fans hear Ben…and collectively raise their eyebrows, not believing it as an audible and collective "HUH?!" is heard from them. Some of them even boo for what they feel is a complete rip-off on the part of their Champion. Others are wondering if this is just some type of a joke. The commentators are taken aback as well.

"You heard me correctly: NOBODY," Ben reiterates. "At _CCW Pandemonium _I will NOT be defending my CCW Magnus Championship…because on that evening, I am taking the night OFF."

"WHAT?! …Wait, hang on—Ben against…nobody? The NIGHT OFF?" Jeremy tries to wrap his head around it.

"…Are you kidding me?" Al speaks. "Is Ben trying to say that he's coming to Chicago with us and he's n—"

"Listen for the explanation—I'm sure this is what's coming!" Cris interjects on Ben's behalf.

"I can tell by the stupefied looks on your faces—more stupefied than they usually are, anyway—that you're all confused," Ben says. "WHY, you ask? WHY is Ben Tennyson not going to defend the CCW Magnus Championship in nine days? Well, if you want an answer to that, why don't you just LOOK AROUND THIS BUILDING?" Ben waves his Belt-carrying hand around the arena to make his point. "You might notice some milk residue on some of your seats! Or how about the broken barricade over there by where Jeremy's sitting? Or ask Al Michaels how HIS night's been? He's a COMMENTATOR and he nearly got taken out tonight! Speaking of commentators getting taken out – Jonathan! We've have commentators attacked! We've had commentators STABBED! We've had our backstage interviewer elbowed in the back of the head, and we've had our Commissioner SET ON FIRE… Long story short, this place is an asylum, and as CCW Magnus Champion, I need to look out for what is BEST. And what is best right now for the Best Wrestler in the Universe…is a vacation—a BREAK from it all—a rain check for the sake of my safety and my sanity. And if there's ever an appropriate place for me to take a break like that, it's in my backyard in Chicago, Illinois. And on that note, I'd like to personally thank Commissioner James Gordon for putting my Championship 'on call' before _Nevermore_ because as the Magnus Champion, I'm obligated to defend my Title at least once every thirty days, and…since I defended it LAST week successfully, I need not defend for another twenty-three days from today. A fortuitous circumstance for me…which makes my vacation all the more plausible. Many thanks from your hero, Gordon!"

"Oh, you're KIDDING… This is just unbelievable!" Al says bitterly.

"No, it's SMART! VERY smart! Why overextend yourself in your hometown when you just defended seven days ago? Take the night off! Go visit the family! I don't blame Ben one bit!" Cris defends. "And the rules are in his favor!"

The crowd, however, is not in Ben's favor in the least, but the CCW Magnus Champion keeps his spirit together. "So there you have it, ladies and gentlemen: your Magnus Champion keeping the company's best interests in mind once again," Ben says. "I guess I'll be defending this…at or around _Ozone 42_ next? …But don't worry—and I'm speaking DIRECTLY to Chicago here: if you're going to see _Pandemonium _live, I WILL be there to sign autographs and take pictures with your kids and touch your lives more than they've been touched before by any other man or woman, regardless of not being in a match. That is my promise to each of you…and that's the note on which I'm going to end. Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies and gentlemen of this city I really don't want to be in right now…I'd like to get a head start on my vacation."

Ben smirks and clicks his tongue, dropping the mic on the canvas and gently putting his Magnus Championship back over his shoulder as "Hero" plays him on his way out. The fans could not be more livid than they already are, the self-professed Best Wrestler in the Universe…passing up on a night to wrestle.

"Ben Tennyson…is a cheap piece of crap…" Al says, shaking his head.

"Ben Tennyson's the reason why I hate politicians," Jeremy says.

"Ben Tennyson's a GENIUS!" Cris says himself. "Ben's the definition of 20/20 foresight! He KNOWS what this company wants, and that's a healthy World Champion and standard-bearer. And he KNOWS Chicago wants to see him all-smiles, so why not take the vacation? Like YOU wouldn't take one if you were in New Yo—oh, I'm sorry. I'm assuming again that you'd have a singles Championship when that's just not going to happen."

"…You're an asshole, and Ben Ten's just a jackass," Jeremy says. "I mean, you're just…ugh…"

"Well, I guess that's it then…" Al sighs. "Magnus Champion having his say…"

Ben starts to walk between the top and middle ropes to leave the ring…

…

…

…

…but…a voice cuts Ben right off before he can do so.

_[**AAAAAAAWWWWWWEEEEESSSOOOOOOOOOMMMEEE!**]_

("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)

"Wait one moment!" Al exclaims as the crowd bursts into a different brand of boos upon hearing this music! Ben stops and then returns back inside the ring upon hearing Downstait begin to sing.

_[(I came to play!)_

_I came to play; there's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good ol' days_

_They're never coming back; watch your future fade (I came to play!)_

_I came to play, to get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream, but it can't be saved (I came to play!)_

_I'm here to stay; best get out of my way_

_(I came to play!)]_

Suddenly, "The MVMVP" Tom Brady starts to walk from the back into the Ozone Lair himself, holding his own microphone already. Brady isn't walking with the usual swagger he carries en route to the ring; this walk is a concentrated one towards one individual, the one inside the squared circle, the one with the Magnus Championship in his hand.

"…And from one jackass to another…" Jeremy's mood only dips upon seeing Brady. "What the hell could Tom Brady have to contribute to this situation that's any good?"

Ben watches Brady walk towards the ring…and the former CCW Universal Champion speaks over his own music, methodically: "You're…not…going…anywhere, Tennyson…" Brady keeps his gaze on Ben in the ring. "You're not going anywhere right now, and you're CERTAINLY not going on any form of a vacation," Brady starts to enter the ring while Ben keeps his eyes pressed to the Champion, "…because now you're going to listen to me."

"…Tom Brady's been following Ben around as of late…" Al notes.

Tom speaks again, now in the ring in front of Ben: "You know, if this was before _Jackpot_…and you were out here saying all of this…I'd probably be watching backstage and laughing about just how wisely you were going about this. The opportunity for a Champion to select his own challenger doesn't come to everybody, after all; I know I never got it when I was the Universal Champion. In fact, when I was the Universal Champion, it was the exact OPPOSITE – I had this Mystery Opponent Initiative where I literally had NO say in whom I faced in each of my defenses. …I ended up beating each and every one of those guys placed in front of me, so don't take this as me being jealous or anything…but I'd be lying if I said that having the opportunity to pick my challenger wouldn't have made my life as a Champion easier. And if you were using that '30-day rule' technicality to duck a match against ANY other man on the _Ozone _roster, I'd applaud you for putting yourself first…but Benji…this is the reality… You can duck anybody and everybody else…but you are NOT going to duck ME."

Ben looks at Brady and says off-mic, "I don't 'duck' people; I'm the BEST so I don't have to!" The fans, meanwhile, are, in the least, interested.

"You think highly of yourself…and you've been thinking highly of yourself ever since this company began—you came in with a chip on your shoulder, and it's never left there," Brady says. "Ever since day one, you've thought of CCW as YOUR stomping ground. And you had one or two claims…but see, ever since day one, there's also been ANOTHER dog in the yard, ANOTHER man with a chip on his shoulder, and that man is Tom Brady. We didn't lock anything but eyes when CCW first started; our paths didn't quite cross, and that was good for you because that meant that you didn't have to be the first stepping stone on my way to becoming the best pure athlete, the best REAL-LIFE in Fiction Wrestling. One month after my debut—ONE MONTH…and I became the CCW Universal Champion, a Title I held for 168 days, longer than ANY male Champion in _Ozone _roster history, including Magnus Title holders. That means you."

Ben furrows his eyebrows upon mention of this fact from Brady, while the fans react to this with a mix of boos and an intrigued set of murmurs amongst them. Tom Brady doesn't stop there:

"Before guys like Aran Ryan were making the CCW Universal Championship as hot a commodity as it is, before Dan Kuso was doing the same as Universal Champion and Mr. Gold in the Fort, I WAS BUILDING THAT BELT, brick-by-brick MYSELF. When people talk about _CCW Jackpot_, the first PPV on American soil for us, they don't talk about Ben Ten vs. El Blaze vs. Jimmy Neutron NEARLY as much as they talk about Dan Kuso vs. Tom Brady in the Down for the Count Match. HOW MANY PEOPLE in their FIRST YEAR in the Fiction Wrestling business can say they've had a Dave Meltzer-approved FIVE-STAR MATCH? Can YOU say that, Ben? …I already know the answer."

Ben doesn't take kindly to the _Jackpot _mention, but the fans show their appreciation for the Down for the Count Match, the five-star match Brady mentioned between himself and Dan Kuso. Ben then says off-mic to Brady, "What's your point?"

"Two months…" Brady says. "Two months after I lost the CCW Universal Championship—over the course of that time, my competition started to change. The people I WRESTLED started to change, not only in CCW, but across the circuit. I wrestled then-#1 Contender for the UWE Omega Championship Kid Buu on _Ozone 30_… I wrestled CURRENT NCW World Champion Crash Bandicoot on the FIRST-EVER FUSION main event… I wrestled Naruto Uzumaki and BEAT HIM at the FWAs in 2012… I wrestled Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion Deadpool and two other men at _Best in the World_—and the only reason why I was doing that instead of WINNING the Gold in the Fort myself was because Dan Kuso got MY bid for CCW's spot when he beat me for the Universal Title. Last week, I defeated Megaman, the first-ever video game character to be a World Champion. SLADE, or Deathstroke as we call him here, was the first man I faced in my CCW career and BEAT! And as we speak…there's a certain DigiDestined who can't walk straight right now because of me. I'm the most prestigious real-life athlete in Fiction Wrestling history; I've made the most press, I've made the most money, I've had the best matches, and you wouldn't say this out loud, Ben Ten, but I can see it in your eyes: you are THREATENED by me." Ben immediately shakes his head at this, but Brady keeps talking. "You're threatened by the idea that a guy with a chip just as big as yours, an upside just as big as yours, a pedigree just as long as yours in LIFE SKILLS, is going to come to you man-to-man and call you out, and that's why you hide behind the mirage of there being 'no credible challengers' or no one deserving of a Title Match, when the actuality is that you don't want ME to get a Title Match because you know what's going to happen when I do. I only needed ONE MATCH to get the Universal Championship of the World…and I'm only going to need one to take YOUR Magnus Championship of the World."

"…Oh my…" Cris's eyes widen.

The crowd, their feelings for Tom Brady aside, is alight from the words spoken by the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player. The irked feeling of Tennyson is clear to all as the quarterback waits to hear what Ben intends to respond with. The Magnus Champion looks at the fans, who are clamoring for a fight…

"I think…these people actually WANT to see these two go at it, feelings on the two men aside…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben…slowly picks up his microphone from the mat…puts the microphone to his lips…

…

…

…and says, "That…is a VERY cool story, Tom. Good job. …But I said it before…and I'm saying it again… I'm going on vacation. It's Chicago, and I'm spending it the way I DESERVE to spend it. Deal with that, quarterback. Deal with it."

The crowd can't stand this response from Ben Ten, and they burst into extreme levels of boos as the prospect of a fight is seemingly robbed from them. Ben simply shrugs and starts, once again, to walk away.

"'Deal with it'…" Tom Brady repeats; Ben stops walking out again. "Deal with it—no, I'm not going to 'deal with it'…and you know something? YOU'RE not dealing with it either because you're not going to go another month living a lie!"

Ben blinks twice in surprise from Tom's assertion. "A lie? What does THAT mean?" Ben questions off-mic, staring at Brady.

"'The Face of CCW'—how many hours of sleep at night does that help you get? Tell me…" Tom says to Ben, "…because while you're sleeping nice and cozily, I'm NOT…because I know who I am and I know where I DESERVE to be, and where I deserve to be is NOT in the middle of presentations with no-talents like Jesse Alvarez on a PPV. Where I deserve to be is where you think that you are, and I say 'THINK that you are' because you've created a vision of yourself that gets contradicted more often than you care to speak about. You don't want to acknowledge the fact that tonight, you're not speaking in the main event slot because those same PBS 'children' you think are so immature—and they ARE, by the way—are getting the main event instead of you. TWO LITTLE BOYS are main-eventing instead of the World Champion's announcement; how's that feel, Face of the Company?"

The fans start to "ooooooooh" in response to this shot fired by the MVMVP; Ben remains frowning in the ring, the words getting to him despite his attempts to hide same.

"And what else? It gets better!" Tom says. "You don't want to come to terms with the fact the same cousin that you brought into this company is DWARFING you with the success that she has." This causes a larger wave of shock and awe amongst the fans…and a greater wave of ire over Ben Ten. "You WISH you were #1 in PWI right now! You WISH you could have joined Gwen in the winner's circle at _Best in the World_—how much did THAT eat away at you, huh? You WISH that the story of _Meltdown _was your Do or Die Ironman Match instead of Sadistic Madness! You WISH that YOUR match main-evented the FWAs instead of being one of the matches that was truncated on television and forgotten…" Brady chuckles at Ben's expense. "You know, it's funny…because GWEN'S always wanted to close out a PPV with the Females Championship instead of the Magnus Title, and the way this is going she's going to get EXACTLY what she wants in your home state, and it's not because you don't want to wrestle at _Pandemonium_… It's because SHE'S flat-out earned it and now SHE'S the bigger name in this company than you. She TRUMPS you, older cousin. But hey, it's not all cancer and AIDS; at least with little Gwen in the spotlight, you have a last name of fame to fall back on."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" exclaims the audience while Tom Brady laughs out loud in the angered face of the Tenth Wonder, whose face is starting to turn a deep red as his knuckles are turning white.

"OH MY GOD…" Al's eyes widen in surprise from Tom's harsh comments.

"OH MY GWEN…" Cris says.

"…Quite LITERALLY, oh your Gwen…" Jeremy quips.

Ben starts to stare a hole through Tom Brady…

…

…

…who, even now, is still not done.

"But that leads to something you don't want to admit to anybody because you know just how pathetic it's going to make you look," Tom says. "When people think of CCW, when people think of the wrestlers that put this company on the MAP…yeah, your name will come up once or twice, here and there, but you didn't START your career here like I did, did you? You didn't start your career here like OTHERS did…others like Max of the Dragon Kids, others like Wolf Hawkfield and Psymon Stark—really, conceptually, shouldn't THEY be the Face? You know, the talent that REALLY built this brand? The folks that STARTED here from the bottom up instead of just coming in from the outside? And to that point, well…it shouldn't make me laugh, but I admit, it kind of does…" Brady's smart-alecky grin is almost superglued on now. "…When you, the WORLD CHAMPION, call yourself the 'Face of CCW'…the first counterargument to that shouldn't be a six-year-old girl named EMMY."

"**OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" the crowd bursts into a catharsis as Tom Brady's words cause Ben's eye to dangerously twitch with rage!

"…HOLY CRAP…" Jeremy manages to utter.

"I did NOT expect…any of this…" Cris says.

Neither did the Tenth Wonder, whose body is almost shaking with an embarrassed irritation and fury, the MVMVP looking at him the whole way. Tom Brady only smirks at Ben's rage, taking pleasure in watching him nearly blow his top…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben…raises his microphone once again…eyes locked on Tom Brady…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben says, "…I…am a VERY…pissed off young man…and I've held it under wraps for the sake of being PROFESSIONAL about this announcement…but—"

"No, no, don't! DON'T keep it under wraps! Don't do that—TELL ME how angry it makes you feel!" Brady insists. "Tell me how you want to kick my ass for everything I've said to you, because Ben Tennyson, you know and I know that YOU NEED A MATCH LIKE THIS. It's necessary for you—you NEED to face me. And you need to BEAT me if you're going to legitimize yourself as the Face of ANYTHING in this company. MAYBE if you can pull that off, you'll raise the eyebrows that need to be raised, and you'll get the attention you should be getting…"

Brady then steps up into Ben's face…

"…or maybe…maybe it'll just be ME putting YOU out of your misery and taking MY place as CCW Magnus Champion and SOLIDIFYING myself as the GREATEST real-life entity in Fiction Wrestling," Brady says. "You haven't had a real test in weeks, Tennyson. You're looking at your biggest one. Prove yourself, Ben…or I'll prove MYSELF at your expense…again."

Brady stares into Ben's green eyes…eyes that may as well be red, considering the feelings flowing through Ben's veins at the moment. Ben returns the gaze into Brady's blue eyes, the latter wearing a large, cocky grin right in front of the Magnus Champion of the World. The fans are electric, chanting, "**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**"

Ben and Brady are honestly not paying any attention to the crowd…only focused on each other's eyes…

…

…

…

…and Ben Tennyson raises his microphone, taking a step back to allow himself to talk.

"…I'm going to make…ONE big thing…perfectly—"

Ben cuts himself off and jumps into the air, grabs Brady by the head…

"WHOAWHOAWHOA!" Jeremy gasps.

…

…

…and…Brady pushes Ben off of him and prevents the Intergalactic! Ben falls onto his back and tries to scramble to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben is just BARELY able to move away from an oncoming Tom Brady and his PAT!

"OHHH! MISSED!" Jeremy shouts.

"BEN AND BRADY TRIED TO LAY EACH OTHER OUT, BUT NO DICE ON BOTH ENDS!" Al shouts.

Ben is on the mat on all fours staring ahead at Brady, Magnus Championship in his hand while Brady is motioning to Tennyson, "THAT close…" Brady taunts Tennyson while on his feet, splaying his arms and telling Ben to bring it, encouraging him to try to take Brady down and out again. The Tenth Wonder, incensed with eyes nearly out of his head, glares at the standing MVMVP. Ben jumps up from his knees, picking up his mic as he does so, and he looks at Tom Brady taunting him.

"YOU WANNA DO THIS, HUH? YOU WANNA FIGHT ME? YOU WANNA FIGHT THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE?! YOU WANT A FIGHT?!" Ben screams at the smirking Tom Brady.

"…

"…

"…

"**…Meet me in Chicago and we'll have ourselves a fight.**"

Ben throws the microphone to the ground and leaves the ring, a ticked-off look on his face as he raises his CCW Magnus Championship over his head. "I'M THE FACE! ME! I'M IT! YOU'RE GONNA FIGURE IT OUT!" Ben yells from afar as he backs away from the ring, Tom Brady grinning as he now has what he wants…and the fans, who were intrigued by a Tom Brady/Ben Tennyson clash, have it as well.

"…Well, did THAT escalate or what?" Jeremy whistles.

"A heated array of words has now led to a change in Ben Tennyson's plans—vacation plans are now cancelled; he's taking on Tom Brady for the Magnus Championship at _Pandemonium_!" says Al.

"…The Most Valuable MVP and the Tenth Wonder of the World are two of the BIGGEST stars in Character Championship Wrestling, bar none…and at _CCW Pandemonium_…now they're going to collide…" Cris says, the reality of it setting in. "On the one hand, I don't like Tom Brady messing with Ben's initial plans…and yet on the other hand…I'm glad that he did…"

"Well, if Ben REALLY wanted to give Chicago a treat…I think that they have one right now," Al says.

"THAT'S for damn sure!" Cris agrees.

Ben stands on the stage with his Magnus Championship shining brightly in the lights, a smug look on his face…while Tom Brady smirks and motions that the CCW Magnus Championship will soon be around his own waist.

"…Nine nights, it's Brady and Tennyson…" Jeremy says. "And the Magnus Championship is on the line…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Al, Cris and Jeremy all regroup from the events of before the commercial break as the fans start to calm themselves down from what they witnessed.

"Welcome back everybody to _CCW Ozone 39_ live in Kansas City, Missouri, and we are now in the post-cathartic Kemper Arena as Ben Tennyson was here just before the break to proclaim his _Pandemonium _challenger for the Magnus Championship of the World," Al says. "The fans waited with bated breath to hear who was going to receive the opportunity…and Ben would shock and anger them by saying that NO ONE was going to be his opponent at the PPV and that, in Chicago, he was going to take the night off!"

"Yeah, and with a thirty-day—now twenty-three day—expanse of time for him to defend his Championship, there was no real pressure for him to do otherwise," Jeremy picks up where Al left off. "But Ben went from making the world angry to being angered HIMSELF by none other than…" Jeremy sighs. "…Tom Brady…"

"Not Jeremy's favorite wrestler, and not anybody else's favorite either in truth," Al says, "but these fans were listening quite INTENTLY to what Tom Brady had to say, as he argued that he deserved a Magnus Title Match and wasn't going to let Ben refuse that from him."

"And our hero and savior would INSIST that he was taking the vacation—a vacation that NO ONE would fault him for," Cris says.

"That's a lie," Jeremy pipes in.

"Shut up," Cris casually says on the fly. "And well, Brady…let's just say he went for the jugular with his words…and Ben Tennyson was NOT HAPPY with what he heard… And I won't say anything on how much was true or how much was fiction or any of that because the REAL thing that matters is, both men nearly came to blows with Ben attempting the Intergalactic and Brady trying his Point After Touchdown; both men missed, and when Ben returned to his feet, he told Brady that if he wanted a fight, meet him in Chicago. And one can assume that THAT means, at _Pandemonium_, Ben Tennyson will defend his CCW Magnus Championship against Tom Brady in what will be the latter's FIRST World Title opportunity. Guys, I'll say this…this is a DREAM MATCH for me, and it should be a dream match for these people as well."

"It IS going to be two of CCW's most elite competitors toe-to-toe in the middle of the ring," Al says, "and, at the end of the day, that's what our company is all about."

"Well…you're not wrong there," Jeremy says to Al.

("Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter and William Kyle White plays)

"And hey! Speaking of Champions and elite competitors…" Jeremy jumps in surprise as he hears the music.

"What's the deal here?" Cris queries.

The crowd cheers for the return of Liu Kang to the Ozone Lair, freshened up from his earlier match in the evening against Brad Carbunkle in which he retained his CCW Infinity Championship. Liu Kang wears the Championship around his waist as he walks down to the ringside area, giving a few high-fives to fans in the front row.

"Liu Kang is here, and he's headed this way…fresh off of retaining his CCW Infinity Championship earlier in the evening," Al says.

"Yeah, and what a crock THAT was…" Cris bitterly states.

"We do have one more match left to go tonight before our main event, and I guess that that's what Liu Kang is here to watch—he's actually headed over here, to my table," Jeremy says. "Liu Kang, how're you doing?"

Liu Kang bows in front of Jeremy in respect before noticing the vacant chair next to him. He puts on the extra headset on Jeremy's desk and says, "I am doing quite well; thank you. I hope you all are fine yourselves…"

"We're okay, but what brings you here?" Al asks.

"I am here to watch this next match personally," Liu Kang answers, sitting down.

"I figured that, actually," Jeremy nods. "Vested interest?"

"You could say that…" Liu Kang responds.

_[I'm the monster; I'm the creature_

_That makes you keep this from me_

_I'm the master of disaster, yeah_

_I'm the one who can't be trusted_

_My intentions questioned daily_

_Fighting over the story sold here, yeah]_

("Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo plays)

Tyson Granger windmills both of his arms on the way to the ring, getting set for action as he makes his way down to the ring, cracking his knuckles on the way there amidst his blue lighting. The crowd receives him with a mixed reaction, about 50/50 cheers and boos, the self-professed #1 Beyblader in the world hopping up twice to complete his warm-up before running and lunging onto the ring apron, landing on his knee before entering the ring and climbing the nearest turnbuckle to look out at the fans in the Kemper Arena.

_[Heeey, I just don't know what to say_

_When I've got this fingertip stuck in my face!_

_Black or white, had enough of the game!_

_Turn my back and watch me walk awaaaaaaay!_

_Walk awaaaaaaay, walk awaaaaaaay!_

_I am not your cover; I want this over!]_

"Oh man, here we go, here we go!" Blader DJ excitedly speaks as the bell rings. "Alright, here he comes—he's from Okinawa, Japan, weighing 239 pounds; give it up for Tyson Granger! …Oh, and this match is scheduled for one fall, by the way."

"Heh…well, didn't HE get ahead of himself…" chuckles Liu Kang.

"Liu Kang, it was two weeks ago when you faced this man one-on-one in a non-title affair," Al mentions.

"Yes, it was, and Tyson was a very fierce opponent on that evening, as I expect he will be for his opponent THIS evening," Liu Kang says.

"Speaking of his opponent this evening," Jeremy says, "Moby Jones had some words to share with you last week about not only yourself but ALSO about Tyson, and it was those very words which spurred Tyson to challenge Moby tonight to a match one-on-one."

"I recall very much the words Moby said to me, calling several things about me and about the wrestlers I have faced into question," Liu Kang says.

"In other words, you recall Moby seeing you for what you truly are: a fraud of an 'honorable' Champion," Cris states.

"Moby was incorrect," Liu Kang firmly says. "What Moby said about ME was incorrect and what Moby said about Tyson being a pushover of an opponent was ALSO incorrect, and tonight, I sense that Tyson will be proving that to Moby Jones firsthand."

_[**Godddddd saaaaave ooouur queeeeeeen!**]_

("Rebel Son" by CFO$ plays)

"Well, speaking of the guy who was RIGHT about you and Tyson, here he comes!" Cris says as the arena lights start to dim.

As the heartbeat sound effect echoes in the song, the Ozone Lair lights start to flicker. The lights stop flickering when the guitar begins to kick in, and the fans begin to provide another mixed reaction…though this is mostly boos for the Englishman of _SSX_. It is at the 22-second mark in the song…

…

…where a Union Jack-styled spotlight appears directly on Moby Jones, the only light visible on the stage as Moby stands clad in his ring gear and sunglasses. Moby stares ahead at the ring and at Tyson Granger, taking his time to walk down to the ring, embracing his spotlight.

"And his opponent," Blader DJ says, "from Brixton, England, weighing 222 pounds, Moby Jones!"

"The Amazing Englishman, Moby Jones, a clear critic of the Infinity Champion Liu Kang's…and Liu Kang, being that you've practically opened the floodgates for challengers to your gold, even openly deciding to put your Title on call as Ben Tennyson has had enforced for him," Al says, "how do you feel about Moby Jones all but calling you out?"

"I do not have a problem with Moby challenging me to a fight; what I DO have a problem with is Moby challenging my character and my honor and my skill," Liu Kang says. "In fact, I have a problem with Moby challenging ANYONE'S skill, including Tyson's, which is why I am here. If Moby wants to convince me that anyone on this roster is an easy foe to defeat, I want to see it with my own two eyes because I will not buy it in any other way."

"Well, you've come to the right place then!" Cris says with a grin as Moby walks up the steel ring steps and climbs the nearby corner, Tyson Granger eying him all the way.

Tyson jaws off to Moby, shouting, "Best days BEHIND me, huh? That's what you think?" while Moby removes his sunglasses while standing in the corner, preparing for his match.

"And there you hear Tyson taking umbrage to the words Moby spoke to you backstage, Liu Kang," Jeremy mentions.

"Yes, and personally, I do not like such words myself, especially since they belittle the competition against whom I compete," Liu Kang states. "I am never one to underestimate a foe because, whether Moby says so or not, the competition here in Character Championship Wrestling is so great, so high and always evolving and getting BETTER, that anyone on any given night is capable of victory. What Moby is doing is an insult to the men I respect as WRESTLERS—forget about my thoughts on them as individuals or their characters. As WRESTLERS, I take every competitor I face seriously, no matter their experience level or other circumstances. Moby, in my view, should be doing likewise."

"Oh, aren't you so astute?" Cris mockingly says. "What honor and class! …Now, if only Moby was actually WRONG about ANYTHING he said…"

The bell sounds, and after a few seconds, Moby goes behind Tyson and takes him down in the Waist Lock. Moby stays on top of Tyson's back for a moment before Tyson is able to scramble back up to his feet. Tyson executes a Standing Switch and performs his own Waist Lock Takedown to bring Moby down, turning things around momentarily. Moby pushes off of the canvas to get back to a vertical base…and then the Englishman backs into a corner, sending Tyson back first into the corner. Tyson, however, hangs onto Moby, moves out of the corner, and German Suplexes Moby down behind him. Moby stands up while holding the back of his head…and Tyson receives him with a Clothesline that is impactful enough to cause Moby to roll out of the ring for a small respite.

"Tyson quickly clearing Moby from the ring—that doesn't look like anyone mediocre to me," Jeremy remarks.

"Just a hiccup, just a hiccup…" Cris states.

Moby walks around ringside with hands on his hips, taking in the opening sequence…while locking eyes with Liu Kang outside of the ring, looking at him at the commentary table…and shrugging at the Infinity Champion before slowly back up the steel ring steps to return to the ring. Moby stands on the apron…and he looks at Liu Kang from there, glaring a hole through him and pointing inside the ring at Tyson, saying, "THIS is what gave you a run for your money? Are you serious?"

"And again, pure disdain on the part of Moby—disrespect," Jeremy comments.

Tyson, angered by this, starts to pursue Moby Jones…only for Moby to dismount from the apron and return to the ringside area. Tyson snarls from inside the ring, "Come on, Jones! Come back in and fight me! Say that sh*t to my FACE!" Moby remains at ringside, walking around and strolling casually, once again taking a gander at Liu Kang on commentary.

"Moby perhaps playing a little bit of mind games with Tyson Granger, and some with our Infinity Champion as well…" says Al.

"The game Moby SHOULD be playing is wrestling inside that ring if you ask me," Jeremy says.

"And this is where I remind you that no one asked you or cares what you think," Cris mordantly pipes in.

"And THIS is where I go over to THAT table and Necrotize you onto your ugly little object you call a face!" Jeremy retorts.

"And THIS is where I remind you that you're a talentless joke who couldn't even do THAT if he tried!" Cris fires back.

"And THIS is where I remind BOTH OF YOU that WE HAVE A MATCH GOING ON!" Al shouts at both men.

"…And hopefully this is where Moby returns to the ring so said match can consist of more wrestling than ambulation from him around the squared circle," Liu Kang says, keeping an eye on Jones.

…

Moby leaps onto the ring apron, vaults into the ring, and teases a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up with Tyson…only to kick Tyson in the gut instead. The crowd boos and Moby grins, giving Tyson a European Uppercut to knock Tyson down hard. Moby grabs Tyson's arm and twists the arm, wrenching it in the Wrist Lock and then delivering kicks to Moby's chest. Moby twists Tyson's arm again…and then performs an Arm Wringer, bringing Tyson down and then Elbow Dropping his arm while Granger is on his back. Moby hold's Tyson's arm down against the canvas…and performs a Handstand into a Knee Drop onto the arm, landing square on his limb and then staying on it while he executes mounted punches to the face of the Bladebreaker. Moby rocks Tyson with approximately eleven punches…before handstanding onto his feet, landing and kicking Tyson square in the spine, forcing him to roll to the ropes. Moby pulls Tyson up to his feet…Open Palm Slaps him across the face…

…

…and then Irish Whips Tyson into the ropes. Moby goes for a Dropkick as Tyson is coming back…but Tyson hangs onto the ropes, causing Moby to fall flat onto his back coming up empty!

"Dropkick—Tyson saw it coming!" Al says.

As Tyson lets go of the ropes, Moby suddenly kips up to his feet again, back up after the errant Dropkick.

"Whoa! Talk about a recovery!" Jeremy states.

Tyson, however, darts towards Moby, grabs him by the body, and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"And talk about a Belly-to-Belly Suplex to put Moby down again, this time offensively!" Al says.

"Moby might have thought he had Tyson off-guard but there you see why you DO NOT underestimate your opponents at any time," states Liu Kang. "As Infinity Champion, I hold myself to that."

Tyson covers Moby: 1…2…2.45 Moby kicks out. Tyson picks Moby up and places him over his shoulder in an Oklahoma position…and delivers an Oklahoma Gutbuster, dropping to his knees…before standing back up with Moby on his shoulder and putting him back down onto his feet. Tyson Irish Whips Moby across the ring, the latter's stomach screaming in pain…

…

…and Tyson delivers a Flapjack to put Moby down onto his stomach! Tyson stands up while maintaining control of one of Moby's legs…and then Tyson grabs Moby by the waist and delivers a Wheelbarrow Suplex, bridging backwards with the maneuver to hang onto Moby for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.5 Moby kicks out, backward rolling to the ropes and clutching the back of his head. Tyson turns around and pursues the _SSX _veteran…

…

…but Moby is able to poke Tyson in the eye, backing him away. As Tyson is partially blinded, Moby turns to the ropes, Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…and nails a Springboard Corkscrew Senton onto Tyson…staying on top of Tyson and then rolling over to lock in and tighten a Triangle Choke!

"Moby gaining an advantage rather illicitly—but LOOK AT THIS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Al exclaims. "CORKSCREW SENTON INTO THE TRIANGLE!"

"WHAT A TRANSITION!" Cris exclaims. "AMAZINGLY done! AMAZING! AMAZING!"

"That WAS very impressive," Liu Kang yields.

"AMAZING!" Cris repeats.

"We HEARD you…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

Moby hangs onto the Triangle Choke, trying to force a submission out of Granger as the referee is inspecting the situation, checking if Tyson is going to tap. Moby squeezes down on Tyson's head as Tyson struggles with his free arm and his legs. The Brixton native seems to have the Triangle cinched in to insurmountable levels…

…

…

…

…

…but Tyson is able to get to his feet, stand…lift Moby off of the mat and dip backwards to deliver an Alley-Oop that sends Moby throat-first onto the middle rope Stun Gun-style!

"And the ESCAPE from Tyson comes in the form of an Alley-Oop Stun Gun!" Al calls.

"That Triangle was in DEEP, but Tyson found a way out of it!" Jeremy says.

"As very phenomenal as that maneuver was, Tyson found a way to escape… I do not think that Moby expected that," Liu Kang opines.

"Expected or not, Moby's STILL going to win," Cris says. "One escaped submission does not victory make, especially if you're Granger."

With Moby on the middle rope, Tyson stands on his shoulders while using the top rope for leverage to pull, choking Tyson on the rope and ignoring the referee's rope break count…

…

…

…until it reaches 4, at which point Tyson jumps off of Moby's back and over the ropes to the ring apron, standing there and measuring Moby…for a Running Dropkick to the side of the head! Moby rolls away from the ropes in pain, clutching the side of his face while Tyson rolls back inside the ring underneath the bottom rope, measuring the Amazing One. Tyson crouches down in wait, motioning for Moby to stand and turn around…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tyson speeds at Moby as soon as that happens…only for Moby to, for the second time, duck and slide out of the ring underneath the bottom rope, earning the boos of the audience as a result of his exit once again.

"And perhaps a wise maneuver for Moby to roll out of harm's way again—Tyson was CHARGING towards him with a full head of steam…" Al says.

"Crowd doesn't like it, though," Jeremy notes.

"The crowd doesn't have brains," Cris states, "and the crowd doesn't win matches. WRESTLERS win matches. MOBY wins matches. And he's winning this one."

Tyson glares at Moby as he exits the squared circle once again, the _Beyblade _protagonist wanting more of the Englishman. Moby, however, saunters around ringside…and to the announce tables once again, where Liu Kang happens to be.

"Your opponent is waiting for you inside the ring, Moby," Liu Kang states as Moby is looking right at him.

"Pretty sure he knows that, 'Champ'," Cris derisively states.

"Then why is he out here watching ME? I have not done anything to him, last I checked," Liu Kang argues.

"He's taking a breather—RESTING!" Cris says. "What, he can't look at the High Flyer of the Year while he rests? For someone who claims to be so honorable, you're very paranoid."

"Paranoid? No, I simply do not approve of Moby seemingly shrugging off competitors like Tyson in this fashion," Liu Kang says.

"He's REST—whoa, what the…?" Cris blinks twice…

…

…

…as suddenly, Moby Jones picks up a commentary headset from Al and Cris's announce table, across from Jeremy and Liu Kang, and puts the headset on his own head.

"What—Moby, what are you…? Why are you putting the headset on?" Jeremy inquires.

Moby, ignoring all questions of "why?", speaks into the headset: "You know something, gentlemen? I find it very odd that the moppet Liu Kang can sit over there and act like he's such an honorable Champion when it was a TWO-MAN job for him to retain his Championship earlier tonight. Does anybody recall that, huh? I do…"

"…You know, that IS true, you guys! That IS true!" Cris nods.

Liu Kang looks over to Moby and narrows his eyes at his austere statement, while Jeremy blinks twice. "Two-man job? Hey, hang on; we all know that Brad Carbunkle was trying to—"

"I ALSO find it strange," Moby continues on headset, "that THAT man in the ring is the man that took Liu Kang, our supposed Champion at the Infinity level, to his thresholds two weeks ago on _Ozone_ whereas here I stand against the same man with a headset doing my own form of commentary in the middle of the match! The same man that Liu Kang had to work hard to beat, I am standing against without a sweat broken or a hair out of place—in fact, I could beat this man, Tyson Granger, in an even FASTER time than Liu Kang required on _Ozone 37_! I could beat ANY man that Liu Ka—"

"Hey, whoa, this is a great monologue and all, Moby, but you may want to watch out!" Jeremy exclaims…

…

…as the now impatient Tyson Granger is outside of the ring, ready to attack Moby at the announce table near Al and Cris. Moby catches this out of the corner of his eye, turns around and nearly stumbles in surprise…

…

…and Tyson moves in closer…

"Moby may be regretting that British motor mouth of his…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and…Moby grabs Al Michaels away from his chair and shoves him forward into Tyson's way!

"WHOA, HEY—…!" Al gasps as Moby hurls him into harm's way.

"HOLY…!" Cris backs up in surprise, trying not to get caught in the crossfire himself.

"AL!" Jeremy exclaims. "MOBY… Did you just see what Moby just DID?!"

"I know I saw it…" Liu Kang says, his voice expressing how much he dislikes what he saw. "…And he is calling ME into question after tactics such as THIS?"

Tyson looks at Al Michaels, surprised by his presence as well…and the Bladebreaker, moving forward, nudges Al out of his way, moving forward to where Moby happens to be…

…

…

…and Moby grabs Tyson by the hair and Head Slams him directly against Al Michaels's commentary chair!

"Tyson moving forward—MOBY TAKING ADVANTAGE! Moby bashing Tyson's head into Al's chair!" Jeremy exclaims.

Moby adds to this offense by taking Tyson's skull, bashing it onto the announce table as well…and then tossing Tyson over the table and back to the ringside area closer to the ring. Al dusts himself off from nearly getting bowled over while Cris makes sure his headset is still in working order.

"Damn… As frightening as that was, that was very SMART and WELL-DONE by Moby Jones!" Cris says.

"Smart and well-done? Are you serious right now? He PUSHED Al into the way! Al, are you alright?" Jeremy asks.

Al adjusts his headset. "Yes, I'm fine… I'm okay; thanks for asking… Moby Jones—is there any, I don't know, LESS hazardous way to get the better of an opponent? Must I be a human shield? I've had a difficult night tonight; I almost got my brains scrambled by the Brain Trust, and WHAT is Moby doing NOW?"

Moby, with Tyson at ringside, is standing on the security barricade behind Al and Cris, instructing the two of them to move out of his way!

"Oh boy! Al, make some room! We're gonna see Moby do something! He's gonna do something!" Cris says, dragging Al to his side of the table to let Moby work.

"Moby's on the barricade!" Jeremy says.

…

…

Tyson stands up…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby Jones executes a Missile Dropkick, leaping clear over the announce table to send Tyson spine-first into the ring apron!

"OHHHHHH!" Cris reacts in amazement. "MISSILE DROPKICK FROM PILLAR TO POST! AMAZING! AMAZING!"

"The LEAP on that—my GOSH, that was far…!" Jeremy gasps.

"It WAS!" Liu Kang nods…before frowning. "…And see, athleticism such as THAT makes me upset that Moby resorts to pushing announcers into harm's way and poking foes in the eyes to gain a greater advantage when he himself is already very gifted."

"Oh, just shut up, Liu Kang! You aren't the boss of him!" Cris says.

"That must've been at least 12 feet across the area for that Dropkick," Al says.

"Did I say 'amazing'?" Cris chuckles.

"You DID. Several times, in fact," deadpans Jeremy.

Moby smirks as he stands up from the Missile Dropkick, Tyson clutching his back in pain as it collides with the ring apron. Moby pushes Tyson back inside the ring, maintaining his grin as he follows inside the ring. The Englishman looks down at Tyson, supine in the center of the ring…

"You know what ELSE looks amazing?" Cris inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby suddenly runs to the ropes…lands on the middle rope and delivers a Mobysault!

"A MOBYSAULT, that's what!" Cris answers his own question. "SMACK-DAB onto Granger—are you taking notes, Infinity Champion?"

Liu Kang only crosses his arms and looks on as Moby arrogantly goes for the cover: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Tyson kicks out!

"…ma—…oh, are you JOKING me?! COME ON, REF! THREE! IT'S THREE!" Cris shouts as Moby raises an eyebrow at the official himself.

"…I suppose that Tyson is not so easily defeated after all, is he?" Liu Kang states.

"That was a rigged count and I know it! I KNOW it!" Cris exclaims.

"Rigged count, no; NEAR-FALL, yes," Jeremy says.

Moby moves on from the initial round of protests against the near-fall call on the pin, deciding that he will only need one more move to finish the match anyway. To this end, Moby starts picking Tyson up…puts him in a Standing Headscissors…applies a Double Pumphandle…

"What is THIS…?" Liu Kang wonders, looking closely.

"The beginning of the end!" Cris responds in his own way.

"Moby Jones possibly setting up for the finale…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Tyson frees his arms and pushes Moby away from him, breaking out of the Double Pumphandle Clutch. Instead, Tyson picks Moby up in Front Slam position…

…

…and executes a Backbreaker over his knee…

…followed swiftly by a Michinoku Driver II!

"And Tyson fighting back with a Backbreaker and the Michinoku Driver!" Al calls.

"Strung those two moves together nicely," Liu Kang comments. "Now Tyson has to get up and capitalize…"

"Well, we know where YOUR allegiances lie, don't we, Liu Kang?" Cris smarmily states.

"I am simply analyzing the match I am watching, which, I believe, is ACTUALLY your job, so…" Liu Kang's voice trails off, leaving Cris to fill in the blank.

"EXCUSE you?!" Cris growls. "You want to run that by the VOICE of the Rookie Revolution a SECOND time? What are you implying?!"

"Oh, I don't think the Champ's 'implying' anything, hahaha!" Jeremy laughs.

Cris bitterly stews on the exchange…while Tyson is up along with Moby, the former punching the latter in the head. Tyson tries to Irish Whip Moby across into the ropes, but Moby reverses it; Moby goes for a Spinning Leg Lariat, but Tyson ducks, hits the opposite ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and scores this time with a Spear!

"SPEAR! SPEAR!" Jeremy exclaims.

"That's the move I avoided at the last second last week, and with good reason!" Liu Kang says.

"TYSON WITH A SPEAR! Moby down!" Al shouts.

"YIKES! Where did that even COME from?!" Cris yelps. "No way!"

Tyson quickly goes for the pin: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Moby gets his shoulder up in time!

"…forge—DON'T forget it… Don't forget it because it's only a two-count for Granger—oh man, was that close!" says Jeremy.

"VERY close, but alas…only two," Liu Kang says. "As I mentioned, I had to avoid that maneuver two weeks ago when he tried to deliver FROM THE TOP ROPE…and looking at the state of affairs Moby is in, you can see exactly why that was paramount when I wrestled Tyson."

Tyson takes a small breath…and he says, "Let's see how you like me NOW…" as he picks Moby up off of the mat…and puts him in a Standing Headscissors. Tyson goes to lift Moby up onto his shoulders for a Powerbomb…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Moby Backdrops Tyson in order to prevent it from happening. Tyson, however, hangs on for a Sunset Flip alternative…

…

…but Moby rolls backward…headstands between Tyson's legs…

"Tyson looking for the Sunset Flip, but Moby Jones uniquely and adeptly DENYING him…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby, upon returning to his feet, goes for a Dropkick to the face, but Tyson is able to roll out of the way! Tyson gets up…and he picks Moby up into a Military Press to cut Moby Jones off.

"Now it's TYSON doing the denying, and this could set up the Dragoon Drop!" Jeremy says.

"This is a move I felt not once, but TWICE…!" Liu Kang says.

Tyson holds onto Moby in the Military Press…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he…tries to drop Moby into a Fireman's Carry, but Moby is able to adjust in mid-maneuver to grab Tyson by the arms and bring him crashing down with a Crucifix Driver!

"And, oh no—OH NO, CRUCIFIX DRIVER!" Al exclaims.

"By the Elder Gods!" Liu Kang winces upon seeing Tyson land on the back of his head hard from the Crucifix Driver.

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" Jeremy shouts.

"I'll tell ya how!" Cris speaks up. "Normally Tyson drops you from the Press into a Fireman's Carry, but that time, Moby telegraphed it and adjusted his body weight further behind Tyson to latch onto the arms once Tyson let go and then plant Moby Crucifix-style instead of falling into DVD variation! An AMAZING countermove by Moby Jones…"

With Tyson out of it, Moby grabs him by the head…puts him in the Double Pumphandle again…

"…and that is the perfect precursor…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby lifts up Tyson, flings him into the air…and drops him on the way down with a Cutter!

"…for what Moby refers to as the UNION JACK!" Cris calls. "And Liu Kang, I want you to feast your eyes on this…" Cris points to the ring…

…as Moby turns Tyson over onto his back and hooks the leg, all the while watching Liu Kang at ringside. Liu Kang stoically stares at the pinning combination while the referee makes the count: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…mate," Cris says as the bell sounds. Moby releases Tyson, but he keeps his gaze on the Infinity Champion as "Rebel Son" plays.

"Damn it! …Here is your winner, Moby Jones!" Blader DJ announces after a sigh.

"Well…looked pretty easy to me, Liu Kang!" Cris says. "You said he hit two Dragoon Drops on you two weeks back? Well, Moby didn't even let him hit ONE tonight! And as far as Terminal Velocity goes, that wasn't even a THOUGHT in this match!"

"Yeah, but you really think that Moby 'dominated' this match?" Al inquires.

"He certainly had an easier time than Liu Kang! Against Liu Kang, the match went over ten, close to fifteen minutes! Against Moby, it's barely past five! Moby Jones doesn't get paid by the hour, ladies and gentlemen!"

"…Hmph…" Liu Kang doesn't like Cris's words. "Well, congratulations ARE in order… Good job, Moby… Tonight was your night…"

"…Jealous?" Cris asks Liu Kang.

"Hardly," Liu Kang deadpans as he continues looking at Moby Jones.

Moby leans in the ropes and points to Liu Kang, shouting, "Anyone you've beaten—ANYONE you've wrestled, I can beat FASTER and BETTER than you can! You're not impressive! You're just a wanker with someone else's Belt! …And I think I'll be making it MY Belt soon…"

"…That sounds a lot like more fighting words from the Amazing One…" Jeremy remarks.

"…You need to learn respect, Moby…" Liu Kang grumbles at the announce table. "I never challenged the roster because I did not think I could compete and win; I also did not challenge them because I thought that winning would be so EASY…"

"Maybe not easy for YOU, but when you're AMAZING like Moby, it's easy, alright," Cris chuckles.

Moby rolls out of the ring, pointing to Liu Kang in a combative manner and motion before taking his leave. Liu Kang removes his headset slowly and stands up, watching Moby exit as he raises his arms over his head in celebration of his victory.

"Well, what WON'T be easy is what's about to happen NEXT…" Al says. "As Liu Kang, our Infinity Champion, heads to the back, one-half of the World TAG TEAM Champions is going to be headed this way in just a few moments…"

* * *

No sooner does Al Michaels say that then Soda Popinski and Doc Louis appear onscreen backstage, heading to the ring for the main event of the evening.

"Let's make it two-for-two for DLP, baby! Haha!" Doc says, biting into a chocolate bar as he says this. Soda grunts in reply and beats his chest one time with his left fist as he holds his CCW World Tag Team Championship Belt over his right shoulder.

"If you mean 'won't be easy', you're right from ONE perspective, but if you're Soda Popinski this is CAKEWALK material!" Cris laughs. "It's THAT guy…"

…

Cameras now switch to Max and Enrique of the Dragon Kids, the latter removing what appears to be a baseball cap and placing it on a shelf in his locker room before following Emmy's brother to the hallway as the CCW Combine Cup Winners are headed for the Ozone Lair.

"…versus THOSE guys!" Cris snorts. "Yeah, from THEIR perspective, this won't be easy! From THEIR perspective, it's not even doable! Hahahaha!"

"Two against one… The Dragon Kids versus Soda Popinski—the litmus test issued by Doc Louis," Jeremy says. "Doc wants to END the Dragon Kids' dreams and hopes nine nights early; he says that it'll only take ONE Force of Nature to down little Max and Enrique. Will he be proven correct? Or will Max and Enrique topple the big Russian boxing bear?"

"The answer and the main event of _Ozone 39_ coming up!" Al says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_And now the CCW _****Double X _Double Take is brought to you by Dunkin Donuts®: America Runs on Dunkin™._**

_"…What you are looking at right now…" Zoe begins, "…is the product of embitterment…notoriety…and destruction…"_

_(Emmy starts climbing to the top rope, Arya in prime position for Emmy's top-rope maneuver of her choosing. The Dragon Girl is slow to get to the top rope, the affects of everything showing now more than ever…but she finally makes it…_

_…and…she suddenly gets her leg grabbed by a brunette in a blue dress and saddle shoes from the apron!_

_"What the… WHAT THE HELL?!" Al blinks twice._

_The interfering female keeps a hold of Emmy's leg…but Emmy shakes her leg away, shaking the other girl backward…_

_…but a pale, brown-haired 18-year-old cracks Emmy in the now-exposed back of the head with a steel chair! Emmy becomes limp on the top turnbuckle as the two intruding forces both grab a hold of Emmy, redirecting her from the ring…to the outside…_

**_…and Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan throw Emmy from the top rope all the way through Jonathan and Jeremy's vacated announce table!_**

_"**JESUS CHRIST! JESUS CHRIST! EMMY'S SPLIT IN HALF AND THE DAMN TABLE WITH HER!**" Al shrieks._

_Lucy and Bella observe their handiwork as Emmy is seemingly dead as a doornail on the floor in the broken announce table waste._

_"W-wait! WAAAAIT!" Cris points to the Ellis Twins' table once again, this time in a giddy tone…_

_…as Zoe Payne drills Emmy with a TAN!_

_"PAYNE! PAYNE! ZOE PAYNE! TAN BY ZOE PAYNE!" Cris calls happily._

_"ZOE PAYNE WITH AN ADDED TOUCH TO EVERYTHING EMMY WAS PUT THROUGH!" Al shouts._

_Zoe makes eye contact with Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan…_

_…_

_…and she nods to both of them before looking down at Emmy again…and stepping over her, walking to the barricade and hopping over from whence she came…Lucy and Bella Swan following suit themselves.)_

_"You are looking at three women and the pursuit of a common MISSION…" Zoe speaks, "one from the Rookie Revolution…one from the annals of history you've SPAT ON…and one from the obscurity that you created and thought she would stay in forever, but HERE SHE IS, right next to the both of us!"_

_"Embittered…" Zoe points at Bella. "Cast aside by you people in favor of a six-year-old PBS piece of crap…" _

_(Bella drills Xena with a Beautiful Nightmare Kick!_

_Bella picks Xena up, holding her by the hair and snarling in her face, saying to her, "Welcome…to The END…"_

_…before hooking her in her own Full Nelson. Zoe Payne, on a single knee, has her other knee in front of her…_

_…and Bella delivers a Full Nelson Facecrusher right onto Zoe's knee!)_

_Then Zoe points at Lucy. "Notorious…made herself famous, made herself a household name in the world you know, but turned into an antagonist because you didn't like how right she was…" _

_(Zoe places Xena in a Full Nelson, exposing her midsection for Lucy van Pelt to go to work with right hand after right hand after left hand after right hand, working over Xena like a heavy bag as Zoe hangs onto her the whole way!_

_Bella hurls Xena towards Lucy van Pelt…_

_…who catches Xena in a Fireman's Carry…and delivers a Double Knee Gutbuster!)_

_And now Zoe points to herself. "…Destructive… THE MOST destructive force in Character Championship Wrestling—I've stricken FEAR into the hearts of managers, into the hearts of staff, into refs, into wrestlers, into EVEN MY OWN FRIENDS because NONE OF THEM KNOW when I'll suddenly hijack a place! _

_(Zoe gives Xena a flurry Muay Thai Clinch Knees to the face, massacring the facial features of the Warrior Princess!_

_Zoe sees Xena on her back…_

_…charges towards the nearby corner, performs a headstand…_

_…and hits the Left Mark!_

_Zoe grabs Xena by the hair and pulls her in…and then proceeds to hit Kawada Kicks directly to the lip of Xena! Zoe lets out a feral scream with each and every decisive blow…_

_…_

_…_

_…before hooking Xena up underneath her arm and scores with the OUCH Effect!_

_Zoe grabs Xena by her legs, traps them, sits down and applies the Payne-Killer, hanging onto the submission until Xena falls out of consciousness completely.)_

_"Whether it be with a microphone, a sledgehammer, my fists…or manpower…" Zoe says, "I know how to take control and I know how to make CHAOS…and with these two here, I'm creating a lot of chaos; you can bet on that. And Emmy…that princess she thinks she's cracked up to be…she's going to be the CENTER of that chaos. You all refer to Emmy as the PIONEER of _CCW XX_… You EMPOWER her with your praise, with your respect—respect for a girl young enough to be your GRANDDAUGHTERS, some of you… You bestowed that title upon her. You made this known as HER show… Well, we're going to be the ones to take it from her FOR GOOD. We're making this program in OUR image, the way it SHOULD be, without HER to be your Cinderella! We don't need any spindles on spinning wheels; we don't need poisoned apples; we don't need pixie dust or magic carpets—WE, TOGETHER, ARE ENDING THIS FAIRY TALE! …" Zoe turns her head to the side, looking at a clock above a section of the crowd. "That clock reads 10:19…but it really should read midnight, because when I say we are ending this fairy tale, I mean we are ending it TONIGHT."_

_(Zoe Payne knocks Britney Britney down with a Spinning Back Fist! The live crowd gasps as the three members of The END begin stomping away at the downed Britney Britney, whose face has been shellacked by Zoe's fist!)_

_"Emmy, you're in this building somewhere…" Zoe says. "Glass slippers, golden robe and all, you're in this building somewhere… You can RUN… You can SPRINT… You can even try to FLY for s**ts and giggles…but WHEN we find you tonight…when we get our hands on you…we aren't going to beat you up. We aren't going to make you bleed. We aren't going to leave you for DEAD like I did a third of a year ago!"_

_(Zoe pulls Britney Britney up…holds her under her armpit…_

_…and drops her with an OUCH Effect right onto her bench, putting a crack in it from the velocity!)_

_"…When Lucy, Bella and I get our hands on you, Emmy…we are ENDING…YOUR…CAREER. And we are going to do that in front of these people, drag you to this ring and finish the job, so that THEY can see their Aurora fall into a deep sleep for the VERY…LAST…TIME!"_

_(The SSX Demon stands over Britney Britney…_

_…_

_…and locks in the Payne-Killer! Zoe screams and hollers at the top of her lungs as she tries ripping Britney in two with the submission maneuver! Britney wails in her own pain…_

_…and Lucy van Pelt yells, "SHUT UP!" before clobbering Britney in the side of the head with a Bull Hammer as Britney's still in the Payne-Killer!)_

_"…It's as simple as that: we look for you tonight…we find you tonight…we finish you tonight…we BURY you tonight…"_

_(Bella applauds in delight of this assault, adding in her own stomps to Britney's face…_

_…before backing up and murmuring to Lucy, "Do it again!"_

_Lucy winds up…_

_…and obliges with a second Bull Hammer, this one with the OTHER side of Britney's head!)_

_"…and then, as you're BROKEN and all of Baton Rouge's horses and all of their men can't put your ass together again…WE are going to start remodeling this place…and bringing it back into REALITY ever after…"_

_(Bella adds in more stomps; Zoe cranks up the pressure even FURTHER on the Payne-Killer, trying to snap every bone imaginable…_

_…and Lucy van Pelt grins…_

_…winds up a third time…_

_…_

_…_

_…and clocks Britney Britney with a THIRD Bull Hammer across the skull, putting a permanent end to Britney's wailing as she is now unconscious in Zoe's arms.)_

_"… The END."_

_(Zoe keeps the Payne-Killer even now for an extra ten seconds, enjoying every moment of it…before finally letting go, dropping Britney harshly on the ground below and standing up, sneering at her and The END's work. Zoe then takes a look around the room…and motions for Lucy and Bella to exit with her.)_

_…_

_"THE END, ZOE AND HER POSSE, ASSAILING THE CYBER GIRLS! And Inez and Jackie were in a match earlier tonight!"_

_"And you're telling me THEY don't know where Emmy is around here? Oh, please! Those two are PBS FRIENDS of hers! It's no secret!" Cris says. "They're protecting her hide just like Britney Britney!"_

_Lucy van Pelt and Zoe Payne are stomping away at Inez while Bella Swan grabs Jackie by her hair and head, Mat Slamming her directly into the wall, smacking the back of her head against it! Jackie drops to a seated position while Bella backs away…grabs a mobile production crate…_

_…and rolls the box at high-speed directly into Jackie's skull! Jackie clutches her head in immediate pain while Bella stabilizes the crate, keeping it in its place before picking Jackie up…and hooking her in a Full Nelson…_

_…before delivering a Full Nelson Facebuster, smashing Jackie's face into the top of the crate! As Jackie's skull bounces off of the box, Zoe picks Inez up and hits her with a flurry of Muay Thai Clinch Knees to the face, screaming with each strike in fury…while Lucy picks up a steel chair and whacks Inez in the spine! Zoe and Lucy both hammer away at Inez with knees to the face and chair shots to the back in tandem! Bella screams in the background, "This is what The END feels like! Should've done the right thing the first time!"_

_"This is just a blatant MUGGING! How do you justify this? They're attacking everything that moves just to get their way to Emmy!" Al shouts._

_"EXACTLY!" Cris affirms. "Just like they SAID they were going to do! They gave you fair warning! They gave EVERYBODY fair warning! It's not their fault that some people like these two want to get in the way! Those idiots should KNOW what happens!"_

_After an unmitigated beating, Inez drops to her knees crying in pain…while Zoe crouches down to grab her hair and look at her face-to-face. "You…and EVERYTHING ELSE tonight…have tried our patience long enough. This little game of hide-and-seek may be fun for her, but like all things, it MUST come to an end. Whether you like it or you don't, Emmy's career is to be NO MORE! And so help me, her hopes and dreams won't be the only casualty if you don't open your trap and tell me where she is RIGHT NOW—and don't tell me you don't know because I've heard that one before and I DON'T BUY IT, especially not coming from either one of you! ANSWER ME…or you'll be JOINING her fate. Where…is Emmy?"_

_Inez, woozy as anything, tries to bring herself about to speak…_

_…and Zoe shakes her, "WHERE IS SHE?!"_

_Inez coughs…and manages to say something finally…something inaudible and mumbled… "Swttthrg…"_

_"…What?" Zoe glares at Inez._

_"…Shwnttthrng…" Inez tries to speak louder._

_"What?" Bella can't hear her either._

_"SPEAK UP!" Lucy shouts._

_Zoe listens to Inez again…_

_…_

_…and Inez says, "…She went to the ring…"_

_…_

_Suddenly, indeed, Emmy is standing in the middle of the ring._

_"…" Emmy begins with a small sigh. "You know, a lot of people tell me I have a tendency to be too nice to others…and maybe this is a case of me making the same mistake AGAIN…but as it turns out, there are three people looking for me, and they've been having some trouble with that, so I'm here to make their job easier. Here I am. Lucy, Bella, Zoe…I'm RIGHT HERE…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_With The END now standing onstage, Bella says, "Look at this… Look at the girl putting her brave face on now…ready to what: fight back? Ready to prevent the inevitable? You know, for someone so bold, daring, courageous…you've been a real coward trying to hide all night…not like you haven't had a good REASON to hide…"_

_Emmy stands her ground in the middle of the ring, clenching one fist…and she says, "I'm sorry, but I think you're giving yourself too much credit. Hiding implies that I'm AFRAID of you…but the fact of the matter is, I'm really not." Emmy shakes her head before taking a moment to pause and brush the bangs of her hair away from her eyes. "YOU don't scare me at all. YOU don't scare me…" Emmy pointed at Lucy, "YOU don't scare me…" Emmy pointed at Bella, and then moved over to Zoe, "and you should know from _Nevermore_ that YOU don't scare me either. I've seen what you've been doing tonight. You wanted my attention; you've GOTTEN my attention. That's why I'm here. You want to have your vengeance? Come in here and grab your vengeance. But before you do…I want you to keep in mind what you're dealing with. I've told you chapter and verse about how much THIS…" Emmy points to the ring underneath her… "and THAT…" Emmy points to a _CCW XX_ LED sign in the back of the arena against the wall… "…mean to me. And if you're going to take me away from this FOREVER, like you say…if you're going to end my career…"_

_And suddenly Emmy's expression grew incredibly serious._

_"…I'm going to take at least one of YOURS away with it."_

_The crowd pops upon hearing this foreboding line out of their declared Pioneer of the Females Division! Zoe and Lucy exchange glances…and the latter smirks while the former scowls and returns to look at Emmy._

_"I can't really say," Zoe says, "that I'm going to miss that blind courage very much…but the way I see it, it's the perfect note for you to go out on…because you know what they say: you live by the sword…"_

_Zoe pauses…_

_…_

_…and pulls out a sledgehammer from behind her back. Emmy remains expressionless inside the ring, gravity quite clear._

_"…you DIE by the sword…" Zoe completes as she looks at the sledgehammer in her hand. Zoe observes her weapon of choice…and looks to Lucy and Bella and says, "Let's finish this fairy tale."_

_With that, Zoe steps forward to the ring apron, while Bella and Lucy go to the adjacent aprons both in front of and behind the hard camera, starting to surround Emmy from outside._

_"Here we go!" Cris squeals. "It's happening! It's happening right now!"_

_"Emmy welcomed this…" Al murmurs. "And now I fear…that the real end…might be here… We've seen what The END have done to Xena, to Britney Britney, to the Cyber Girls… Emmy's the one they've been looking for—it's all built…towards this…"_

_Emmy looks around and sees all three members of The END get on their respective ring aprons. The fans clamor as they see what is about to happen between the four of them, some of them starting to truly worry for Emmy's safety now, knowing what The END can do._

_…_

_Zoe looks at Bella and Lucy…and nods, signaling that it's time to enter the ring._

_Bella, with the microphone, before entering, says, "If you have any final words for the fans you never deserved to have…now would be the time to come out with them, but you'd better make it quick, because your time…is wearing thin…"_

_Emmy hears Bella's edict…and looks at The END surrounding her…_

_"Emmy wants to go down swinging…" Al says._

_…_

_…and Emmy says, "…Actually, I DO have something to say…but it's not just for them… It's for YOU…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Emmy looks directly at Zoe Payne, and she says, "…You're not the only one who has friends around here…"_

_A reaction of intrigue overtakes the fans…and Zoe's eyes grew colder and colder as she heard what Emmy said…_

_…Bella and Lucy looked at Zoe, and then back at Emmy with their own contempt…_

_…and, just then, Reggie Rocket runs down to the ring to a pop from the fans as she grabs and pulls Bella Swan's legs, sending her down and pulling her out of the ring! Reggie then throws hands at Bella, punching away at her face!_

_"OH! IT'S REGGIE ROCKET!" Al exclaims. "REGGIE ROCKET'S HERE—THE MENTOR TO EMMY!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THREE ON EMMY, NOT EMMY WITH A FRIEND, NOT HER TEACHER FIGHTING THE STUDENT'S BATTLES!" Cris complains as Reggie fights on against Bella Swan._

_Reggie grabs Bella by the hair and throws her into the side of the security barricade…_

_…_

_…while Emmy initiates her own fight, going right after Zoe Payne with a Dropkick!_

_"AND EMMY! SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T FEAR ZOE PAYNE, AND NOW IT SHOWS!" Al shouts._

_Emmy's Dropkick sends Zoe back into the ropes, where the PBS Kid fires away with Forearm Smashes right to Payne's face…_

_…before turning around, ducking a Lariat from Lucy, hitting the ropes…and executing a Running Hurricanrana that sends Lucy into a corner! Emmy then attacks Zoe with another Running Dropkick, sending Zoe into the ropes again; Lucy stands up near the turnbuckles and Emmy runs at her with a Superwoman Punch to the side of the head! Emmy continues attacking with Forearms to Lucy's jaw, using her own form of fisticuffs before backing away. Reggie, meanwhile, puts the stomps to Bella's midsection as she lies against the wall. Reggie, noticing the steel steps nearby, backs up…waits for Bella to stand up…_

_"I bet The END thought Emmy was dumb to be out here by herself, but it turns out that she DOES have an ally!" Al comments._

_"This is not fair! THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Cris pounds on his desk in vain. "THERE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A SALVATION FROM THIS!"_

_…and Reggie charges at Bella, stepping off of the steel stairs…_

_…and hitting Poetry in Motion into Bella's face!_

_"There's a little bit of off-the-wall offense from Reggie!" Al calls out._

_Emmy, inside the ring, sees Lucy in the corner, runs at her…_

_…and plants her knees into Lucy's chest, thinking Monkey Flip…_

_"Emmy and her teacher taking the fight to The END here—the end is not going to be that for Emmy's career, and she's making sure of it!" Al shouts._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…but before Emmy can nail the Monkey Flip, Zoe Payne clocks her in the back of the head with her sledgehammer!_

_"OH NO—ZOE! SLEDGEHAMMER STRIKE!" Al exclaims._

_"DOWN SHE GOES!" Cris jumps for joy. "GWEN, I HOPE HER HEAD'S SPLIT OPEN FROM THAT TOO!"_

_"That is a SICKENING thought!" Al shouts._

_"And it might be true!" Cris adds._

_Reggie runs into the ring, turns Zoe around and starts hitting a flurry of punches to the stomach and leg kicks as well. Then Reggie runs at Lucy and hits her with a Back Elbow in the corner…before going back to Zoe with a right hand. Reggie tries an Exploder Suplex on the SSX Demon…and nails it, but then she turns around into a Running Belly-to-Belly Suplex from van Pelt! Lucy capitalizes with a series of punches to the sternum and ribcage of Rocket, which Reggie tries to block…but Bella Swan, back on her feet from outside the ring, grabs Reggie's wrists and holds then down, preventing Reggie from defending against Lucy's punches to the body and eventually to the face!_

_"And Bella back in the fray—Reggie Rocket getting overwhelmed here…" Al calls. "Emmy and her teacher are both DOWN!"_

_"Did the two of them really think they could fight The END? Did they think they could prevent what we're seeing? Were they expecting anything different?" Cris asks mockingly._

_As Lucy goes to town on the downed Reggie, Emmy tries to get up, as does Zoe…and Bella rolls into the ring…_

_…_

_…and as Emmy rises, Zoe drills her with a Jumping Knee Strike…_

_…that turns Emmy around…directly into a Disaster Kick by Bella Swan!_

_"And things are looking DISASTROUS for Emmy right now!" Al exclaims._

_"THAT'S RIGHT—NOTHING'S GONNA SAVE HER!" Cris shouts. "THE END IS HERE! THE END IS HEEEEERE!"_

_"Reggie Rocket's been squelched already, and Emmy's in the same situation she was in to start with, which is all alone!" Al says._

_Zoe looks down at Emmy and shouts, "SAY GOODBYE, EMMY! THIS IS OFFICIALLY YOUR LAST FREAKING NIGHT!" Bella, meanwhile, throws her hair away from her face and out of her eyes…so she can grab Emmy and pick her up off of the mat…_

_…and place her in a Fireman's Carry. Bella grits her teeth with Emmy on her shoulders…_

_"And how long, do you think, that Bella Swan has waited to do THIS to Emmy?" Cris poses a query._

_…_

_…and Bella drops Emmy onto the back of her head across her knee!_

_"RIGHT OVER THE KNEE! DEATH VALLEY DRIVER ON THE PATELLA! A DV-KNEE! DV-KNEE! THING OF BEAUTY, ONTO EMMY!" Cris quips. "HAHAHA!"_

_Emmy struggles to get up, her head starting to spin after taking another big shot. Lucy looks at Emmy trying to stand…and nudges her arrogantly with her foot, forcing her onto her back again. "Not so brave NOW, are you?" Lucy mocks._

_"This is exactly what Zoe Payne wanted…" Al says as Zoe picks up her sledgehammer again._

_Bella and Lucy, upon Zoe's request, take Emmy up and hold her by her arms, forcing her to look Zoe in the eyes. _

_"Even with help from Reggie…" Al's voice trails off as the fans are either booing or solemnly looking on in silence._

_"Even with help from Reggie, NOTHING could keep Emmy…from The END," Cris grins sinisterly. "That hospital bed in Pyongyang's a-calling again! Gwen put her there first, but Zoe's the one that'll be KEEPING her there!"_

_Zoe grabs Emmy's jaw, chin and face as the young girl is helpless in the hands of van Pelt and Swan. Zoe, brandishing her sledgehammer in front of Emmy's skull, speaks to her enemy: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall…whose career is going to FALL? …YOURS, little girl…just like Goku…just like Master Chief…just like Star F—"_

[Let's light it up!

(Light it up, light it up, light it tonight)

Let's light it up!

(Like shooting stars are burning, light up the sky)

Let's light it up!

Light it up, light it up, light it tonight

Let's light it up!

L-Let the night

L-Let the diamonds

Sh-sh-shine in your eyes]

_("Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel plays)_

_"HOLD THE PHONE—WAIT A MINUTE!" Al exclaims as the crowd pops!_

_"WHAT?!" Cris shouts._

_"Zoe was reading Emmy her form of last rites…"_

_The members of The END turn their attentions to the entrance ramp…and they see Annie Frazier sprinting down the ramp as the crowd cheers even louder!_

_"…BUT SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE TO PUT A STOP TO IT—ANNIE FRAZIER!" Al proclaims._

_"NOW WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Cris screams._

_"TAKE A WILD GUESS!" Al replies._

_Annie slides underneath the bottom rope and inside the ring…and Lucy, wasting little time, goes for a Bull Hammer Elbow to Frazier, but Annie ducks it, turns around, and plants Lucy with a Kiss of Death right to the lips!_

_"GAH! Emmy was supposed to kiss her career goodbye, not THIS kind of kiss!" Cris yells._

_"Frazier trying to help even the odds against The END!" Al says._

_Annie holds the Kiss while pushing Lucy towards the ropes…before Clotheslining her over the top rope and to the apron. Zoe, dropping her sledgehammer, runs at Annie…and Annie sidesteps her and sends Payne into Lucy, knocking van Pelt off of the apron and to the floor! Annie starts to clobber away at the Hitwoman of the RR, punching her in the forehead repeatedly…_

_…_

_…before Emmy, starting to recover herself, snaps up to her feet and hits a Pelé Kick to Bella!_

_"And Emmy's back up!" Al calls. "Things are looking a lot different now—not according to the plan, at least not Zoe's plan!"_

_Zoe knees Annie in the midsection…and goes for a Powerbomb onto the Backyard Girl…_

_…but Annie escapes off of Zoe's shoulders, lands on her feet in front of Zoe, and picks Zoe up onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry! Annie performs an Airplane Spin with Zoe up in position while Emmy runs to the ropes…and hits Bella with a Springboard Cross Body Block, bringing Bella down! While Emmy picks Bella up, Annie drops Zoe with the Happy Valley Driver! Emmy goes for the Cassie Driver onto Bella, but Bella Backdrops Emmy out of it…only for Emmy to land onto her feet behind Swan! Emmy turns around and pushes Bella…_

_…right into a standing Reggie Rocket, who nails the Double R Spinebuster!_

_"Reggie standing AS WELL!" Al shouts. "THE SPINE ON THE PINE!"_

_Lucy, angry, gets onto the ring apron…but Emmy goes for a Superkick to knock Lucy off. Lucy catches Emmy's foot…and the PBS Kid spins away and drills the Peanuts veteran with a Dragon Whip! That sends Lucy to the floor, and Bella, getting up from the Double R Spinebuster, eats a Crane Kick to the jaw from Bella Swan that sends her out of the ring as well as Bella is sent rolling under the ropes. Zoe goes for a Roundhouse Kick to Reggie, but Reggie ducks it, grabs Zoe, and hits her with a German Suplex! Zoe backward rolls onto her knees, groggily…_

_…and Emmy hits Zoe in the face with the sledgehammer, sending Zoe out of the ring!_

_"Lucy outside, Bella outside—ZOE OUTSIDE AS WELL, AND HOW!" Al exclaims._

_"THAT'S ZOE'S SLEDGEHAMMER, NOT YOURS! DON'T THEY TEACH YOU KIDS NOT TO TAKE WHAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU?! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! NONE OF THIS IS RIGHT! COME ON!" Cris bickers on._

_The END are all left outside the ring, cutting their losses…while Annie Frazier picks up the microphone to the pleasure and cheers of the audience._

_"Hey Zoe! Emmy's right; you aren't the only one with friends!" Annie says. "I bet you thought that this was going to be easy; you believe that Emmy'd be silly enough to just leave herself out here at your mercy without a plan? Newsflash: Emmy hasn't been 'hiding' from you, but you know what she HAS been doing? She's been watching you, hearing about you beating people up in the midst of your search, and she's been quietly getting some backup of her own. And you're looking at it right here. So here's the way it goes: you're not just fighting Emmy now—you're fighting US!" _

_The crowd pops as Zoe Payne tries to stand up, practically foaming at the mouth and trying to get back inside the ring; Reggie Rocket, however, in taking the mic, kicked the ropes and proverbially kicked Zoe away also. "You call yourselves Embittered, Notorious and Destructive…. But the only things that come to mind when I look at you are ENVIOUS, NEFARIOUS, and DISRESPECTFUL. You want to play with my grommet? You want to end her career? You want to take over everything that she made possible? …It's not gonna happen." Reggie shakes her head. "I built HER," Reggie points at Emmy. "and SHE built THIS," Reggie motions toward the ring underneath her, "for wrestlers like HER," Reggie points at Annie, "to appreciate and make the most out of! You're trying to break the foundation of this place, and while you might spit at it and be upset over it, this is a reminder that IT actually MEANS something to people, and there are girls ready to fight for it and defend it because, just like Emmy, THEY aren't afraid of you either! I'M not, and ANNIE'S not! And together, Emmy, Frazier, and myself, we are going to give you all of the fight that you can handle!" _

_Lucy and Zoe both try to raid the ring a second time, but Bella holds them off, seething but resolving to regroup for the moment being before doing anything rash._

_"You're excited about that?" Reggie asks, seeing the commotion at ringside. "Looking forward to it? Here's something else to look forward to, and I hope you're just as jumpy over this: I'm looking out there, and I'm looking in here, and I can say this for a fact – we're going to be shortening some careers between us…but it won't be my grommet's… It'll be YOURS…"_

_Reggie stares directly at The END, specifically at Lucy and Zoe as she says this…and Emmy grabs Reggie's hand, pulling the microphone towards her lips…_

_…and Emmy says, "**…Definitely.**"_

_Zoe and Lucy continue to try fighting their way to the ring, but Bella holds them off, shouting, "NO! NO! WE REGROUP! WE REGROUP RIGHT NOW! THEY WANT A FIGHT?! LET'S DO IT ON OUR TERMS! OUR TERMS!"_

_"The END certainly wasn't expecting this, were they?!" Al calls. "Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket, coming to the aid of Emmy, whose career is living another day—and from what we've heard from the two of them, taking her out is going to be a lot harder than it looks!"_

_"ALWAYS something! There's ALWAYS something that RUINS everything—now she's got GUARDIAN ANGELS! DAMN IT!" Cris curses. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EMMY'S FINALE! WHY?! WHY?!"_

_"All night it's been three-on-one in The END's favor, three-on-two in The END's favor…but as of right now, it's three-on-three, and the sides are even!" Al declares._

_"Emmy may think this means she's safe, but mark my words – all she's done is doom two others alongside herself!" Cris asserts. "They want to join her in the foxhole? I hope they're ready to join her in the grave too!" _

_"Zoe and The END—Emmy and her mentor and her friend! All of a sudden, the sides are even! What are we going to see?!" Al exclaims._

_The END and Emmy's assembled team sustain unwavering glares at each other, with Reggie Rocket yelling, "IT'S **WARFARE** NOW, GIRLS!"_

* * *

"Those were the events of last week's _XX 19_ telecast and, tomorrow, oh boy…tomorrow night will be HISTORIC for CCW and the Females Division as _Double X _extends to two hours starting with _XX 20_ live in St. Louis, Missouri at the Scottrade Center!" Al says. "I can guarantee that you're going to see ALL SIX of those women on Saturday—The END in action, and we saw Emmy and Reggie Rocket earlier TONIGHT, actually, and a match with them and Annie Frazier confirmed!"

"Emmy's career should have been over on _XX 19_, but alas, she's going to live to see _XX _hit the two-hour milestone; good for her," Cris says. "Call it an achievement if you want for her, but I have a feeling that Zoe's going to make sure it's not such a celebration for Madame Unbreakable."

"Zoe and Emmy and their alliances won't be the only ones on _XX _either—Jenny Wakeman and Aelita will be in action; our main event will be Gwen Tennyson taking on Mystique Sonia in a Street Fight; Koldblooded takes on the Stark Sisters, Dawn wrestled Jillian Michaels, our three FWM Draft females will be in action in a Three-Way Dance…" Jeremy gives a minor rundown. "That's not even all of it either—trust me; you DON'T want to miss a BIT of _XX _tomorrow night! It starts at 9 p.m. Eastern, 5 Pacific on The CW, so grab some popcorn and spend a night to remember with us, why don't you?"

"The best women's wrestling in the business, and it's two hours long," Al says.

…

_[(Wooooooo-wee!) There will be no stoppin'! (Uh-huh)_

_'Cause when you go harder than somebody man (Yeahhh)_

_This right here (uh-huh) is domination_

_Woo!]_

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

"Well…Emmy's career may've been saved last week, but NOBODY'S saving little Max and Enrique from THIS…" Cris says with a smirk.

The lights turn a Soviet red as Doc Louis pats his client Soda Popinski on the back, getting him psychologically ready to, in Doc's words, "crush some bugs under your boot!" Soda Popinski stares ahead at the ring, a dark scowl on his face as he is only programmed to compete at this time, not at all caring for the fans' negative reaction as they boo Soda Pop unremittingly. Doc Louis shouts at the fans, "YOU BELIEVE RIGHT NOW? Watch THIS! Watch close and tell me if y'all believe when he's done!"

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ says, "This is your _CCW Ozone 39 _main event of the evening! It is a Two-on-One Tornado Handicap Match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Doc Louis, representing Doc Louis Productions and the Forces of Nature, from Moscow, Russia, weighing 402 pounds, he is one-half of the CCW World Tag Team Champions, Soda Popinski!"

_[This here what you call domination!_

_It's a combination of skill and concentration!_

_So rise to the occasion; do something amazin'_

_'Cause anythang that I do, I dominate it!_

_This here what you call domination!_

_It's a combination of skill and concentration!_

_So rise to the occasion; do something amazin'_

_'Cause anythang that I do, I dominate it!]_

"We've seen Aran Ryan win one for DLP; now it's Soda's turn!" Cris says. "Dan Kuso got a message; now it's time for the Dragon Kids and the WORLD that supports them to get a message, a message from God—sorry—GWEN…that there ain't any way that the Dragon Kids are taking the Tag Team gold from Doc's heavy hitters!"

"Last week, Doc Louis said that he wanted to eliminate any hope that the Dragon Kids had of realizing the dream of becoming CCW World Tag Team Champions, and his method of crushing that hope is what we're about to see here," Al says. "Soda Popinski, you heard Blader DJ—FOUR HUNDRED AND TWO POUNDS. He's SEVEN FEET tall as well, which makes him both heavier AND taller than both of the Dragon Kids combined! And he's only ONE-HALF of the Tag Team Champions; if Enrique and Max can't beat him ALONE…then when it's the Dragon Kids against him AND Bald Bull…"

"…then you might just have to kiss their hopes goodbye," Jeremy admits. "This, right here, is the purest form of a TEST…and Max and Enrique know it. They're approaching this like it's _Pandemonium _already. They HAVE TO… If they don't win here, what's that going to do to their chances, their hopes?"

"Run them into the ground and turn them into soufflé; THAT'S what it'll do," Cris says. "And I'll be taking the first bite of that 'I told you so' soufflé…or maybe second, after Doc…or third, after Aran…or sixth, after Soda and Bull. So SIXTH bite of the soufflé, because I PREDICTED this. You KNOW I did."

Soda walks into the ring, stepping easily over the top rope from the apron to the middle of the ring, raising his CCW World Tag Team Championship over his head with one hand. Doc Louis, biting his chocolate bar, exclaims, "Get ready for a slaughter, boys! Tell all of your kids to cover their eyes—they don't want none of what they're about to see!"

"…And meanwhile, those young PBS Kids would want nothing more than to prove you, Doc, and other naysayers wrong…" says Jeremy.

"Domination" stops playing…and Soda Pop turns to the stage, waiting for his opponents…or, in Doc's mind, his chew toys.

…

…

And as soon as the rapid drums are heard on the speakers and the entrance video starts to play, the fans provide a loud and deafening pop!

_[I want to understand_

_How you can lock up all those feelings_

_If you could understand_

_My self-destructive tendencies_

_Things aren't always what they seem!]_

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

…

The lights in the arena turn green and purple as an entire section of crowd signs reading "I believe" become visible…and Max and Enrique both run onto the stage, neither of them showing any fear or fright of the challenge in front of them (at least not outwardly). The two of them try to get as many fans on their side as possible, both of them keeping their energy levels high as they play to either side of the crowd before walking briskly down the ramp and high-fiving the fans in the front row, Max on the left and Enrique on the right. It isn't until they stop high-fiving the fans—Max in front of one set of steel steps and Enrique in front of another set—that either one of them starts to settle down…Soda Pop staring at the two of them while Doc Louis shouts inaudible taunts to them both.

"And his opponents," Blader DJ says, "at a combined weight of 370 pounds, Max and Enrique, the Dragon Kids!"

"They'd better save some of that energy for the match, 'cause Gwen knows they'll need it, hahaha!" Cris chortles.

"Well, this is, if you ask me, the right attitude to have—they're not backing down, they're not afraid, they're not cowering from anything Soda or Doc Louis is doing or saying!" Jeremy says. "If these two want to BEAT Soda, they've got to be ready to confront him, and they look like they're doing just that!"

"What, did Emmy give them one of her Nobel Prize-worthy rousing motivational speeches?" Cris mocks and yawns. "They're on their way to getting SLAUGHTERED right now. This IS their _Pandemonium_."

"They're certainly treating like _Pandemonium_!" Al says. "And that means, in their eyes, must-win!"

"Must-win and will-lose!" Cris says. "Hell, maybe it's better that they get their spirits and this whole 'Believing' thing ruined on TV instead of on PPV!"

"Cris, you're doubting these kids left and right, and that's what you've been doing since the Combine Cup!" Jeremy says. "You doubted them at _Nevermore _against the X-Factors and they won; you're doubting them TONIGHT…and you know, this is a test, but if there's one thing we've learned about them, it's that you don't EVER count Max and Enrique out."

_[It's time we sit and reevaluate_

_The time we just let go to waste!_

_These years I've wasted_

_I just want them back because I won't see!_

_What could have been my brightest moments_

_Will never be!_

_Now hear my cryyyyy!_

_Just give me solllllaace!]_

Max and Enrique look to each other inside the ring, making sure that each of them are ready to go, while Doc Louis shouts from the outside to get Soda Popinski ready, displaying his own confidence in the big man and lack thereof in the Dragon Kids, smirking as he speaks. Referee Jim Kawaguchi makes sure all three men are prepared, with the Tornado rules in effect, legalizing both of the Dragon Kids participating at the same time inside the squared circle…and then he calls for the bell to get the main event of the evening started!

"Main event underway—and we very well may find out here and now just how much of a chance, if ANY, the Dragon Kids have against the Forces of Nature," Al says, "and HERE WE GO!"

Al's voice loudens as both Max and Enrique proceed to go after Soda with strikes to the body of the Russian; Soda takes these strikes and then pushes Enrique away from him before Headbutting Max away. Before Soda can blink, Enrique is back on the attack with a Dropkick to the knee. Enrique attacks one more with Roundhouse Kicks to the ribcage of Soda. Enrique delivers a kick to the left, then the right, then the left…but on the second to the right, Soda grabs Enrique's limb and hangs onto his leg. Enrique gasps…but Max jumps onto Soda's back and proceeds to rain elbows from twelve to six to the top of Soda's skull. Soda manages to shake Max off, but Enrique swipes his foot away and delivers a Capo Kick up high that causes Soda to get taken aback. Max and Enrique, on their feet, proceed to Chop away at the standing Soda as hard as they can, but none of these strikes seriously inhibit the _Punch-Out! _veteran. Soda stares holes through both boys…and Max and Enrique hit the ropes…and they deliver a Double Forearm Smash to the face of the Russian, causing him to stumble…

…but Soda ROARS at them both, showing how unaffected he is! The Dragon Kids both hit the ropes a second time…

…and Soda goes for a Double Clothesline to both children, only for them to duck and continue running; Max vaults his way to the ring apron in the process while Enrique charges on the return…and Enrique goes for a Cross Body, but Soda catches him in mid-air!

"Dragon Kids have gotten Soda to stumble, but they haven't dropped him—and a Cross Body from Enrique's sure not gonna be the move that brings him down!" Jeremy says.

Soda holds onto Enrique, ready to hurt him…

…

…but Max Springboards from the apron and crashes into Enrique and into Soda with a Somersault Shoulder Block…which is enough to tip Soda over onto his back with Enrique on top of him for a cover!

"But a little bump from Max does the trick! Somersault Shoulder!" Al exclaims.

Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…Soda kicks out, pushing Enrique away from him and off of the pin. Enrique and Max quickly stand up and, before Soda can begin to stand, they both deliver Running Basement Dropkicks to each side of Soda's skull.

"See, THIS is what the Dragon Kids need to do—they need to give Soda no rest and no opportunity to recover," Jeremy advises. "They need to just keep on going on the offensive for as long as they can!"

"I love how you're saying that as though they have a chance to WIN this match if they follow your directive," Cris snorts.

Both of the Dragon Kids stomp away at the downed Soda Pop, keeping him down for the time being and making sure he doesn't have a chance to even breathe. After seven seconds of stomping, they back away…and Enrique feeds his leg to Max for the latter to flip him over backwards into an Aided Standing Moonsault on top of Popinski! Enrique then stands up, and Max feeds his own leg to Enrique this time…and Enrique flips Max backwards to an Aided Standing Moonsault from him! Both Dragon Kids stand and, with Soda Popinski sitting up, Max in front of him and Enrique behind him, the PBS tandem Soccer Kick the seated Soda, Max with strikes to the chest and Enrique to the back. Max hits the ropes next…and delivers a Grounded Somersault Neckbreaker, putting Soda onto his back. Enrique makes sure Soda remains supine…and he goes to the ropes and hits La Quebrada onto Soda's chest!

"Combinations working well for the Dragon Kids so far—they're doing exactly what you've said, Jeremy!" Al says. "And now the Springboard Moonsault by Enrique!"

Enrique covers Soda after the Quebrada: 1…

…

…1.9 Soda Popinski powerfully kicks out, pushing Enrique high into the air and off of him!

"And OH MY GOODNESS! Soda just EMPHATICALLY powering out of that!" Al exclaims.

"You can't even call that a NEAR-fall, 'cause it wasn't even close!" Cris laughs. "Still believing in those Dragon Kids, guys? Haha! Soda's just brushing it off!"

"Just a MASSIVE human being is Soda Popinski, and this right here puts into perspective the task that's right in front of the Dragon Kids for _Pandemonium_," Al states.

Enrique and Max are, suffice to say, surprised by Soda's powerful kick-out…but they immediately return to plan and mount Soda Pop with punches to the head as he's down, making sure he stays on the mat. Soda rolls onto his chest and belly to partially get away from the Dragon Kids' offense, but Max and Enrique continue to hammer away. As Soda keeps trying to roll, Enrique decides to try keeping Soda in place by clubbing at his legs while Max keeps striking his upper body. Max stands up while Enrique grabs a hold of Soda's right ankle, applying his take on an Ankle Lock on Soda. Max delivers a Leg Drop to the back of Soda's skull…followed by a second, then a third to the big man. Max then drops down once more and takes Soda's arm, trying to trap it so he can then reach for Soda's large bald head for a Crossface submission while Enrique hangs onto the Ankle Lock.

"The Dragon Kids using everything they can to keep Soda down, even submission holds right now!" Al says.

"Enrique with an Ankle Lock, and I think Max is trying to cinch in a Crossface!" Jeremy says.

"Oh, THAT'S what he's trying to do," Cris chuckles, not taking Max's attempts seriously.

Max tries to pull back on Soda's giant head, but after having an immense level of difficulty getting it for the Crossface, Max opts to transition and apply a Fujiwara Armbar instead, yanking Soda's arm backwards and trying to chip away at him that way.

"And Max, abandoning the Crossface and going Fujiwara Armbar instead now!" Al says.

"That can help in taking a toll on Soda's strength and lifting ability if he gets enough damage done to that arm," Jeremy comments. "Enrique's working on Soda's mobility and that Ankle Lock's looking deep!"

The Dragon Kids maintain their stereo submissions on Soda Pop while Doc Louis glares at the scene with all of his focus on his client's predicament. The referee Jim Kawaguchi keeps his eye on the situation as well, wondering if Soda is going to capitulate.

…

…

Soda winces…and Max tears away with the Fujiwara Armbar…

…

…and Enrique keeps the Ankle Lock tightly applied…

…

…

…

…and…Soda begins to move…pushing himself up with his free arm…

…

…

…and Soda Popinski starts to slowly, with his power, stand up with Enrique and Max still attached to him!

"Whoa…what? …WHAT?!" Jeremy exclaims. "NO WAY!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Al shouts.

"OHHHHH-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Cris laughs. "LOOK AT THIS!"

Doc Louis begins to squeal with delight as Soda Popinski stands up with Enrique clinging to his leg and Max still hanging onto his arm. Soda starts to walk across the ring with the two of them still hanging onto him…

…

…

…

…and Soda lifts his right leg up and thrusts it forward through the ropes in a Big Boot-like motion, pushing Enrique between the middle and top ropes and sending him out of the ring!

"Soda ON HIS FEET HERE—AND HE JUST FLICKED ENRIQUE OFF OF HIS FOOT LIKE A PIECE OF TOILET PAPER ON HIS SHOE!" Al shouts as the crowd is absolutely stunned by this feat!

"HOLY MARMADUKE, MAN!" Jeremy exclaims in shock.

"WHAT'S 'GET OFF ME' IN RUSSIAN? HAHAHAHAHA!" Cris cackles.

Max is still on Soda's arm…but not for long as Soda shakes out his arm over the ropes to force Max to lose…or rather, CHANGE his grip as Emmy's brother transitions into a Rope-Hung Cross Armbreaker on the ropes!

"Soda trying to get rid of Max, but Max with the presence of mind to turn that negative into a positive, STILL keeping that arm!" Al shouts.

"Max doing all he can—still wants to stay on offense!" Jeremy says.

"That's nice, but rope break!" Cris calls out as referee Jim Kawaguchi is indeed counting for Max to relinquish his hold in the ropes: 1…2…3…4…

…

…4.8 Max tugs and pulls no more, letting go of Soda's giant arm and staying on the apron while Soda Popinski holds his arm in slight discomfort from the extensive submission on the limb. Max sees a possible kink in the Russian monolith's armor…and he goes to take advantage with a Springboard…

…

…

…

…but Soda uses his other arm and hand to Tomagavk Brain Chop Max clear off of the ropes and to the floor, where he unceremoniously falls right on top of a then-standing and unsuspecting Enrique!

"OHHHHH! SODA JUST SWATTED DOWN _MAXITO_!" Al shouts. "A WICKED TOMAGAVK FROM THE MOSCOW MONSTER, EVEN WHILE GOING SOUTHPAW!"

"I don't know who got the WORSE of that from the Dragon Kids—Max getting Chopped to hell or Enrique getting crushed under the falling projectile that was his own partner!" Cris says. "Either way, Soda Popinski has just felled BOTH Dragon Kids in one swoop, just as Doc Louis SAID he would do! Surprised? You SHOULDN'T be!"

"That was exactly what they fought so hard to AVOID…" Jeremy says. "Now…I don't know…"

"This Handicap Match may just become a handicap for the Combine Cup winners!" Al states. "Soda's up; Max and Enrique are down! Will that be the story when _Ozone 39 _continues?! We'll be right back!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_"This is _CCW Double X_! Tonight we televise CCW Females action at its very best!" Jonathan says._

_(Gwen Tennyson holds up her CCW Females Title and looks at the Titantron with an impactful gaze.)_

_(Zoe Payne drills Blossom with a TAN!)_

_(Gwen Tennyson drops Xena with an Alakazam!)_

_(Aelita hits Sissi Delmas with the Aelita DDT!)_

_("SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW A PIPE BOMB!" Gwen, dressed up as Asui Hikaru, screeches at the fans.)_

_(Chell appears on the _CCW XX _stage, staring down Gwen Tennyson._

_"**Oh my God!**" Jonathan exclaims._

_"**I don't believe this!**" Cris yells._

_"**The 'HELL' was about CHELL!**" Al says.)_

_("WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF PAYNE," Zoe declares.)_

_(Annie Frazier puts Lisa Simpson in the Last Chancery submission!)_

_("That's the way it's supposed to be: **ALL…ABOUT…US!**" Blossom shouts as she and her sisters hold up the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship.)_

_("Winter has come to CCW…" Al says as the Stark Sisters deliver Chasing the Direwolf to Jackie.)_

_(Out of the darkness of backstage…comes a six-year-old brown-haired girl with her hair tied in a ponytail. The entire crowd recognizes this female and bursts into a colossal ovation._

_"**EMMY HAS JUST ARRIVED IN THE THOMAS &amp; MACK CENTER!**" Jonathan announces, trying to yell over the fans._

_"**THIS PLACE HAS COME ABSOLUTELY UNGLUED!**" Al says.)_

_(Both Emmy and Annie Frazier are lying down exhausted in the middle of the ring after their match on _XX 16_._

_"We just witnessed…a match that'll go down in CCW XX history…" Cris says, applauding.)_

**_Nineteen weeks of the best wrestling without a Y chromosome…_**

**_You wanted it…and you've got it…_**

**_TOMORROW, LIVE on The CW, it's the first TWO-HOUR _****CCW Double X_! See Gwen Tennyson, Zoe Payne, The Powerpuff Girls, Chell, and the wrestlers who made _XX_s one through nineteen of the highest quality—so high that you wanted a second hour._**

**_It's a brand-new start time of 9 p.m. Eastern, 8 p.m. Central, and it's tomorrow night ONLY on the CW! Don't miss it!_**

* * *

"It is ALL SODA POPINSKI here on Friday Night _Ozone _as we're back live in the main event," Al says. "One-half of the Forces of Nature Soda Popinski is going one-on-TWO against both of the Dragon Kids, Max and Enrique, in a Handicap Tornado Match in what Doc Louis has dubbed the end of belief in the Dragon Kids' bid to become World Tag Team Champions when it's two-on-TWO at_ Pandemonium_, and if things continue like this, guys, I may have to agree with Jerome Louis!"

"Soda's just standing on Enrique's SKULL in the ring right now and Max is on the outside just writhing in pain against the barricade," Jeremy says…as a replay pops up onscreen to show what occurred during the break, "**and right here, you can see just how he ended up there—first, the Cobra Clutch Backbreaker, called Glasnost, on the outside by Soda onto Max, and that was the precursor to THIS! Just HURLING Max from the Cobra Clutch position and tossing him right into the barricade, taking ALL of the air right out of the little guy right there!**"

"All of the optimism in the world and a dream can't help these two little toddlers right now," Cris smirks. "What we're witnessing right here is the death of a dream nine days early."

Soda picks Enrique up over his shoulder…carrying him around the ring with the greatest of ease…

…

…

…and drops him with an Oklahoma Slam. Soda then goes into a pin, hooking Enrique's leg: 1…

2…

"No need to prolong this: check and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.76 Enrique kicks out.

"…m—…okay, I guess there IS a need to prolong it. Gotta keep that hope alive! …Ha," Cris scoffs.

Soda almost playfully picks Enrique up and nonchalantly pushes him into a corner, a serious look on his face as he looks at his smaller prey. Soda holds Enrique in the corner with one hand…

…

…and uses the other to issue a HUGE Overhand Chop that echoes around the arena! The crowd winces and collectively "OHHHHHHHHHs" in recoil!

"GOD, that can take an areola off of you!" Jeremy grimaces.

"GWEN, and yes, it can!" Cris nods. "It very much can…and I think Doc Louis wants him to do it AGAIN!"

Doc shouts from ringside, "ONE MORE! ONE MORE, BABY! GIVE IT TO 'IM!" encouraging Soda to repeat the vicious Chop…

…

…

…and Soda Pop obliges with one more BIG Overhand Chop that almost rips Enrique's shirt clean off of him! Enrique crumbles to his knees, holding his chest in immense levels of agony and gasping for air while Soda chuckles in amusement at his handiwork. Enrique tries to get back to his feet, his chest killing him…and he manages to reach a vertical base through a hard struggle…only for Soda to push him backward into the ropes and force Enrique to rebound into a Clothesline that nearly takes his head off!

"And if he doesn't lose an areola, he MIGHT LOSE HIS DAMN HEAD! OH MY!" Al exclaims.

"THERE'S some power! THAT'S a Clothesline!" Cris says with a clap. "Oooooh…I'm ALMOST starting to feel bad; I'm not going to lie, haha."

Soda looks down at the Colombian Kid…and hits the ropes…coming down hard with a Big Elbow Drop to the sternum! Soda stays on top of Enrique for the lateral press and pin: 1…

"Soda dropping that ANVIL of an elbow…"

2…

"Is Soda Pop going to TAKE IT here?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.799 Enrique gets his shoulder up in time!

"Not quite," Al says as Soda looks to the apron and sees Max trying to fight back inside the ring.

Soda stands up…and drops a second Big Elbow Drop across the chest of the Dragon Kid before starting to crawl on all fours towards Max and stand by the ropes. Soda grabs Max by the neck with both hands and lifts him up off of the ring apron high into the air, Doc Louis enjoying every second of it. Max tries to swat at Soda's face to break free…but Soda hangs onto him…

…

…and then pops Max high up into the air and across the top rope gut-first!

"OHHHH! SODA TRYING TO DISEMBOWEL MAX!" gasps Al.

"EMMY MAY BE WITHOUT A BROTHER COME TOMORROW NIGHT—HAHAHA!" Cris laughs.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU JACKASS!" Jeremy scolds Cris.

"I THINK SO! DOC THINKS SO! And WE matter while YOU do not!" Cris says to Jeremy.

"YOU WANT TO GET KICKED IN THE TEETH?!"

"YOU WANT TO GET EMBARRASSED?!"

"YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO CALLING THE MAIN EVENT?!" Al intervenes once more, returning Jeremy and Cris back to their jobs.

Soda pushes Max off of the top rope and inside the ring, where Max ends up sitting on his bottom while clutching his midsection. Soda then hits the ropes in front of Max, charging…

…

…

…and Soda delivers a Big Boot directly to Max's head! Soda pulls Max away from the ropes while Doc Louis looks at Enrique writhing on the apron, taunting him, "Had enough yet, boy? Or do you still BELIEVE? Blink twice if you give up! Blink twice if you give up!" Doc ruffles Enrique's hair, taking delight in his mockery while Soda Giant Walks on Max's sternum and makes his way over to Enrique. "No? You still wanna fight? Soda, take it away, my man!" Doc backs away from the apron, not at the behest of the referee, but at the behest of Soda Popinski who wants to get his hands on Enrique himself.

Soda reaches over the ropes…but Enrique fights back with an Outside-In Shoulder Block to the massive torso of Soda Pop, the Russian absorbing the blow. Enrique goes for a second Shoulder Block…and Soda once again absorbs the blow from the Colombia native. Enrique hits a third…and then a fourth Outside-In Shoulder Block, both of them starting to have more effect.

…

However, on a fifth Shoulder Block, Soda catches Enrique in mid-move by the head and shoulders. Soda drags Enrique back inside the ring…and Enrique tries to fight free with strikes to the midsection, on his knees trying to club away at the World Tag Team Champion. However, with one clubbing blow to the spine, Enrique is taken down prone on the mat. Soda then Giant Walks on Enrique's back and makes his way to the downed Max, delivering a Knee Drop to the face. Then Soda grabs Enrique…and places him on top of Max, lining up his head with Enrique's legs and vice versa. Soda Pop then wraps his arms around both of the Dragon Kids…

"Max and Enrique in dire straits, and what's Soda doing?" Al asks.

"He's got the Dragon Kids in a pile…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…and lifts Max and Enrique up off of the mat, hanging onto both of them…

"Soda—OH DEAR…" Jeremy's eyes widen, as do some of the fans'.

…

…and he transitions into a Military Press, hoisting the two of them over his head at the same time!

"SODA POPINSKI IS PRESSING MAX AND ENRIQUE OVER HIS HEAD! BOTH OF THE DRAGON KIDS AT ONCE!" Jeremy shouts.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Cris gleefully says.

"POWER! PURE, RAW POWER! YOU CAN'T TEACH THAT IN ANY WRESTLING SCHOOL!" Al shouts.

Soda Popinski stands tall with the Dragon Kids helpless on top of each other and in Press position, Doc Louis rooting for Soda the whole way through with a grin from ear to ear. Soda benches both of the Dragon Kids once…twice…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then abruptly chucks them both into the air and drops them onto the canvas with authority behind him!

"AND DOWN THEY GO—SODA POPINSKI! GOODNESS GRACIOUS, WHAT CAN BE SAID ABOUT WHAT WE'VE JUST SEEN?!" Al is stunned.

"…MANHANDLED," Cris says with a smirk. "That's the BEST way of putting it. Max and Enrique just got MANHANDLED by Doc Louis's Russian giant client."

"He just…he just PRESSED both of the Dragon Kids at once! With both hands, just… Good Lord!" Jeremy reacts.

"Good ALPHA BITCH, you mean," Cris "corrects" as Soda Popinski flexes and roars with dominance, Doc Louis applauding the act of strength. "Look at this! THIS is one-half—one HALF of the Tag Team Champions! Reality CHECK right here."

"SODA SUCKS! SODA SUCKS! SODA SUCKS!" chants half of the crowd, impressed by his strength but not liking whom it's coming from. Nevertheless, Soda picks Max up from the canvas…puts him in a Standing Headscissors while Enrique is down and dazed…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Soda drives Max to the mat with a Powerbomb! Max is left motionless on the mat underneath the big Soda Popinski as Doc Louis is all smiles at ringside. Soda then turns Max over onto his belly using his large boot to do so…

…

…

…and Soda sits down on Max to lock in a Camel Clutch. Soda wrenches back on Max's head and neck as tightly as he can, almost bending Max smack-dab in half!

"What remains of Max's spine may be no more after this Camel Clutch right here! Soda's tearing Max apart here!" Jeremy calls.

"It's a Camel Clutch!" Al states.

"And I think it's about time that Emmy's brother admits defeat for himself and his buddy, because THIS is the very definition of lost cause," Cris says. "Just tap, kid! Just tap out, pull out of _Pandemonium_, and let the rest of the world go on its merry little way without this 'Believing' crap!"

Max yells out in great pain as Soda holds the Camel Clutch in, nearly yanking the four-year-old's head clean off with the hold. Referee Jim Kawaguchi asks Max if he wants to give up…which Max does not respond to, too busy screaming in pain to register a "yes" or a "no". Soda keeps the pressure behind the Camel Clutch, making sure Max has no reprieves whatsoever.

"Max—Max may be screwed…" Jeremy says.

"He's not going to be able to reach the ropes, so unless he can squirm free somehow from Soda's clutches, I'm afraid it might be over," Al admits.

"DON'T FIGHT IT, KID! IT'S JUST NO USE!" Doc advises Max from the outside as Soda continues to hold onto the Camel Clutch. Max's screams get louder and louder as the crowd tries to will him to stay strong despite the dire circumstances. Soda keeps the Camel Clutch cinched in, keeping it as tight as possible, using his entire body weight advantage to confirm Max's hopeless situation.

"Nowhere to go, nothing to do—we're beating at a dead horse here, Max! Just quit!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Enrique, however, is back on his feet with Soda Popinski wrenching on the Camel Clutch on the Colombian Kid's friend. Enrique throws a flurry of punches to the top of Soda's skull to force him to break the hold on Max…but Soda, keeping the hold locked in, merely laughs at Enrique and his attempted strikes. Enrique hits the ropes…and Dropkicks Soda in the head, which causes Soda's head to turn…but doesn't break the hold!

"Enrique trying to make the save, but Soda's not letting go for him! He's STILL got a hold of Max!" Al shouts.

Enrique, frowning, hits the ropes once again…this time going the opposite direction…

…

…

…

…and Enrique attempts a Bulldog, but Soda Pop catches Enrique in mid-move, hangs onto him while standing up above Max—whom he releases in order to snatch Enrique…

…

…and Soda executes a Hip Drop onto Max while dropping Enrique with a Sidewalk Slam!

"Good news: Soda let go of Max—BAD NEWS: he also dropped his entire tailbone on the kid while Sidewalk Slamming Enrique in the process!" says Al.

"Two for the price of one—a THEME here in this match! A lovely, lovely theme that you all should have seen coming!" Cris says.

Soda goes for a pin on Enrique, hooking a leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Enrique kicks out!

"…mat—damn it! Gwendamn it!" Cris curses. "Gah! What is it with you?! You're NOT going to win! REALIZE that! Stop TRYING! I HATE that!"

"Yeah, you hate ANYTHING with heart and passion and determination, and these kids have it in SPADES," Jeremy says. "Max and Enrique are tapping into EVERYTHING to survive!"

"But how much DO THEY have? How much is LEFT?" Al asks. "Soda's given them both an absolute BEATING!"

Soda stands up…and he pulls Enrique towards the corner of the ring…before pulling Max beside him, leaving both Dragon Kids lying next to each other. From here, Soda Popinski walks to the corner itself…and starts to climb to the middle rope. Soda looks down at the Dragon Kids as he stands on the middle rope and raises his arms in the air, stoically staring at the booing audience as they rain down their disapproval.

"Standing tall…VERY tall…" Jeremy says, "and I do NOT like where Max and Enrique are lying right now…"

"Soda on the middle rope, Max and Enrique underneath him…" Al notes the situation.

"If the fat lady wasn't ready when the bell rang to start this match, she might want to start working those vocal cords right…"

Soda bounces on the middle rope…

"…about…"

…jumps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…misses the Vader Bomb as Enrique and Max both roll out of the way!

"…now—OH NO!" Cris screams as the fans pop for the Dragon Kids showing a mutual sign of life!

"Max and Enrique saw their CCW careers flashing before their eyes, and they both managed to sneak out of the way and avoid becoming fodder for Soda's Slingshot Splash out of the corner, out of the Van Vader book of tricks!" Al says. "And now, that question on what the Dragon Kids each have left may be about to receive an answer!"

Max and Enrique slowly try to catch their bearings as the crowd starts to get behind the Dragon Kids and hope for a comeback from the two of them against the much-larger Soda Popinski, chanting "WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!" Max and Enrique each roll to the ring apron, on adjacent ends to each other as Soda Popinski holds his stomach in pain and starts to stand up. The PBS Kids look at each other…Springboard in unison…

…

…

…

…

…and they both score with dual Springboard Dropkicks to Soda Popinski's chest!

"And here comes possibly the COMEBACK—Double Springboard Dropkicks, and Soda gets backed up!" Al says.

"They may NEVER get an opening better than this right here; they HAVE TO take it and they have to take it NOW," Jeremy states.

With Soda reeling on his feet, Enrique grabs Max by the arm…and Irish Whips him hard towards Soda Pop, where Max is able to leap as high as he can into the air to knock Soda in the jaw with a Flying Back Elbow Smash! Max then stands in front of Soda…and Enrique runs to Max, where he is popped up and boosted onto Soda's shoulders in a Headscissors. Max then turns around while Enrique is seated on Soda…

…

…and Max grabs Enrique's arms…

…

…

…and then he starts running around in a circle around where Soda is standing, spinning him around on Soda's skull…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA, WHOA—WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Jeremy blinks thrice.

"What the hell are they trying to do?!" Cris inquires.

…

…

…

…

…and Max rotates once…twice…thrice…four times…five times…SIX times before letting go, and his constant spinning generates enough momentum for Enrique to take Soda over with a Hurricanrana!

"OH MY GOODNESS, HOW CREATIVE!" Al gasps as the fans cheer and applaud, impressed and gleeful. "IT'S AN AIDED HURRICANRANA BY THE DRAGON KIDS AND THE BIG MAN'S DOWN!"

"And THAT is another one of the Dragon Kids' strong suits—one thing is speed; the other is creativity," Jeremy says. "They're young, they're imaginative, and they can do things like that!"

Soda Popinski, dizzied and on his knees, tries to stand…

…

…but before he can, Max nails him with a Spinning Heel Kick to the back of the head! Soda falls down prone on the mat and Max moves to Soda's head. The four-year-old boy grabs Soda by the head, keeping him on his knees while stepping up the nearby ropes, standing on the middle rope while hanging onto Soda in a Front Facelock. Max looks at the crowd, shouts…

…

…

…

…

…and plants Soda Pop with a Tornado DDT!

"And now Emmy's brother PLANTING Soda with the Tornado DDT!" Jeremy says.

Max struggles to turn the giant Soda over onto his back after the DDT, while Enrique crawls over to try and help. After a good five seconds, they manage to pull it off for Max to pin him: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Soda kicks out!

"And if they could have gotten Soda turned over faster, they might have had better luck with that count!" Al says.

"True that, but can you blame the kids? That's 400 pounds they're dealing with in there!" Jeremy says.

"Not like it would've made a difference anyway!" insists Cris.

Both of the Dragon Kids then start to work together to pick Soda Popinski up…and they look at each other, consulting on what to do next…

…

…

…

…

…

…and they begin to hook Soda Popinski for a Double Suplex!

"What in the…?! WHAT?! You're KIDDING…!" Al nearly chokes on spit from the shock of what the Dragon Kids look to be trying. "There is NO WAY…"

"Oh, now THIS is just stupid…" Cris half-laughs. "Are you guys serious?!"

"…We've seen them perform the Triple Rolling Double Suplexes before," Jeremy notes, "but never to a man THIS size!"

"I mean, combined they're…CLOSE to Soda Pop's weight, so maybe they can—can they? CAN they?" queries Al.

…

…

Max and Enrique do try…

…

…

…

…

…and try with all of their might at that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but they just can't find a way to pull Soda up together, even while working together…

…

…and instead, Soda Pop starts to lift BOTH of the Dragon Kids up himself in Suplex fashion!

"And that expedition may be backfiring!" Al exclaims.

"Told you they were stupid! TOLD YOU they were stupid!" Cris shouts as Soda lifts them up.

…

…

…

…

But Max and Enrique are able to escape from Soda's grip and land on their feet behind the Russian…and they Double Dropkick Soda in the spine, sending him barreling into the ropes forward and recoil…

…

…

…and with Soda staggering, they double up on a Schoolboy attempt, both of them managing to drag Soda Popinski down!

"Escape from possible disaster—Double Dropkick and now look! The Schoolboy Pin and they're BOTH pinning him! They're BOTH pinning him!" Al points out.

"HEY! That is cheating! What the heck—who said they could BOTH pin the guy?!" Cris asks incredulously.

Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts it: 1…

2…

"Resourceful are the Dragon Kids…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.885 Soda kicks out from the two-man pinfall!

"…but VICTORIOUS they will not be, at least not quite yet!" Al says.

"Not quite AT ALL!" Cris pipes in. "And WHO SAID they could both pin him? It should come as no surprise that he kicked out, but still, who said they could both pin him at the same time?!"

"It's Tornado rules, Cris—both men in at the same time! Doc INVITED this!" Jeremy states.

"I realize that, but I STILL do not agree with the officiating! I think that should have not even been considered a near-fall," Cris affirms, "but, regardless, the match continues! Come on, Soda!"

Soda, after kicking out of the pin, gets to his knees…

…

…

…

…

…and Enrique and Max both DRILL him with a Double Enzuigiri!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Cris shrieks in near-horror.

"HOLY SHRIMP KORMA!" Jeremy yelps. "THEY MAY TAKE SODA'S HEAD OFF!"

The crowd pops as they hear the loud sound of young feet hitting boxer skull, Enrique and Max possibly unaware of their own might behind the move. Soda, eyes appearing glazed over, remains on his knees…and Enrique grabs him by the arms, applies a Straitjacket on Soda as he's kneeling…

…

…

…and Enrique drops down for the Colombian Necktie!

"Momentum on the side of Enrique and Max!" Al exclaims. "First the double kick, and now Enrique with the Cross-Arm Neckbreaker, and now look at Max!"

"Max is climbing, headed for the top rope!" Jeremy says.

"No, no, no, no, no…!" Cris is shaking his head.

Max stands on the top rope, Soda Popinski on his back…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max delivers a Moonsault onto Soda!

"MOONSAULT CONNECTS!" Al exclaims. "MAX GOT IT, AND HE GOT ALL OF IT!"

"WE MAY SEE THEM PULL IT OFF!" Jeremy yells.

"PIIIIN!" Al shouts.

Max covers the former Vodka Drunkenski after the Moonsault: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Soda sits up…

"…FORGEEEEEEEE—ohhhhhhhh crap…" Jeremy's eyes widen.

…

…

…and Soda starts to stand up with Max in his arms!

"OHHHHHH CRAAAAP…" Jeremy repeats even louder.

"HAHAHA! WHAT ABOUT THAT MOMENTUM? WHAT ABOUT IT?" Cris chortles.

"SODA'S STANDING UP, AND ENRIQUE LOOKS ABSOLUTELY PETRIFIED!" Al exclaims.

"CAN YOU BLAME HIM?!" Jeremy shouts.

A frozen Enrique looks at Soda holding Max in his arms, in complete awe of the Russian's state of being…

…

…

…

…and Soda wastes no time in Big Booting Enrique across the ring in one swift motion! From here, Soda hurls Max backwards with a Fallaway Slam!

"Soda not only WITHSTANDS the Moonsault, but he damn near SHRUGS IT OFF!" Al yells. "The Boot to Enrique, the Fallaway Slam to Max! Soda Popinski in control yet AGAIN!"

"Soda Popinski is a BEAST!" Cris exclaims.

"And poor Dragon Kids… They looked like they were about to have it, but then Soda just popped that bubble big time," Jeremy states.

"Jeremy, at what moment did Max and Enrique 'look like they were about to have it'? I'd love to know, jokester!" Cris says.

"Cris, you know damn well they were close! Stop acting so goddamn blind!" Jeremy growls.

"GWENDAMN blind," Cris "corrects". "You'd better have that right by Monday…"

Max writhes in pain near the corner of the ring while Enrique, on the other side of the ring, is slowly standing up in the opposite corner. Soda sees this, looks to Doc Louis—who motions for Soda to "SQUASH HIM LIKE A PANCAKE, SODA BABY!"

"18-WHEELER ON ITS WAY!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Soda obeys with authority via an Avalanche!

"Doc directing TRAFFIC, and THAT is what you call a collision!" Al exclaims.

"Train WRECK… And Enrique's just in PIECES…" Jeremy winces as Enrique falls down in the corner, unable to stand after the big Avalanche splash from Popinski.

The former Vodka then turns his attention to Max, who is slowly catching himself in the opposite corner. Doc Louis proceeds to salivate as he sees Max struggling to get up…and instructs Soda Pop to bring him back down hard. The Russian mauler waits until he sees the whites of Max's eyes…

"Max is about to be next right now—get outta the way, kid! Your life may depend on it!" Jeremy cries out.

…

…

…and Soda charges…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Max is able to lift up his feet to Soda's chest to stop him in mid-run!

"Or THAT—that works too, backing Soda up some!" Jeremy says.

Soda bounces away…but he stays on his feet, now angered by Max's preventive tactic. Soda runs at Max immediately a second time…

…

…

…

…and Max gets his feet up a second time, this time hitting Soda in the face! Soda is sent backward again, holding his face…and Max proceeds to pull himself up to the middle rope while Soda is backed up. _Maxito _measures the standing Soda Pop…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max dives…

…

…

…

…

…and he delivers a Diving Double Knee Facebreaker!

"Max from the middle rope—KNEES! Driving himself into Popinski!" Al exclaims.

"Hey, that's a Diving Max Drive! Hahaha!" Jeremy quips with a laugh. "Get it? Get it? 'Cause it's his name and that's also what—"

"I GET IT, I get it full well, and you are NEVER to make that joke again," Cris states.

"Why not…?" Jeremy chuckles, amused.

Soda takes the Diving Double Knee Facebreaker and remains on his feet, albeit groggy and not fully aware of where he happens to be thanks to the maneuver. Max gets back to his feet slowly, noticing the state Soda Popinski is in…and he fights to stand up also…

…

…while Enrique struggles to stand up as well in the opposite corner of the ring behind Soda. Max runs forward…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and executes a second Double Knee Facebreaker, this time from the canvas!

"Max Drive number TWO—get it? Get it?" Jeremy winks. "Because he's MAX and he's using—"

"SHUT UP!" Cris snaps. "You do NOT bastardize the finishing maneuver of the Commander-in-Chief of the Revolution! That's gonna come back to bite that boy in the ass—he thinks he's CUTE? Well, he's not! THAT is FAR from cute!"

"Cute or not cute, it was effective! Right now, Soda's in Dreamland, and Mr. Sandman's not even here!" Al declares…

…and he appears to be correct as Soda's head is spinning…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and suddenly, Enrique leaps at Soda—from the middle rope himself out of his own corner behind Soda…

…

…

…

…and Enrique delivers a Diving Backcracker to Soda, bringing him down!

"ENRIQUE! ENRIQUE OUT OF NOWHERE! THE DIVING BACKCRACKER! HE DOVE FROM THE MIDDLE ROPE TO BREAK SODA'S BACK!" Al shouts.

"DEATH FROM ABOVE, AND NOW MAYBE VICTORY FROM ABOVE AS WELL! THIS IS IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING! NO! NOOOO!" Cris protests.

Enrique is down, holding onto the back of his head and his spine…and Max goes for the pin for his team: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Soda kicks out to the dismay of the fans!

"…FORGEEEE—KICKS OUT! NO! SODA!" Jeremy cries.

"NEAR-FALL FOR THE DRAGON KIDS YET AGAIN!" Al exclaims. "DOC LOUIS IS THRILLED, AND THE DRAGON KIDS ARE DUMBFOUNDED! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO KEEP SODA DOWN?!"

"I think they're starting to question themselves right now—question whether or not they can even DO this," Cris states, "and if they are, well, I can answer that question for them myself if they want to know the answer!"

Enrique looks at Max from his side and sees his expression start to change from elation to dejection…to worry…

…

…to grief…

…

…

…to resolution…

…

…to determination…as he start to stand up and command Soda to start to rise as well!

"Well, I don't think that's the attitude of a kid who doesn't think he can do it," Jeremy says. "That's more like the face of someone who may've just figured out the WAY to do it!"

"Max stalking Soda…Max waiting…Max measuring…Max planning…Max plotting…"

Soda begins to work his way to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, once he's half-standing, hunched over…Max grabs him by the head, hooks him in a Front Facelock…

"…and it could be Max WINNING for his team!" Al calls.

"S.O.S. incoming!" Jeremy hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max spins to transition into the Cutter, but in mid-move, Soda breaks free from Max's clutches, grabs Max by the skull and applies the Vodka Vise Grip!

"OH NONONONONO! SODA WITH THE VODKA VISE GRIP!" Al screams.

"THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE WINNING TO ME!" Cris proclaims.

"JUST LIKE THAT, THE DRAGON KIDS' HOPES MAY BE UP IN SMOKE! SODA SQUEEZING ON THE CRANIUM OF THE BROTHER OF EMMY!" Al shouts.

"OH MAN, NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD! MAX, DO SOMETHING QUICK!" Jeremy implores. "HE HAS THAT ON MUCH LONGER AND MAX'S GONNA FADE!"

Soda holds onto Max's skull and the crowd begins to grow fearful of Max's condition as the Vodka Vise Grip is cinched in tightly, the Russian starting to shake Max about in the hold, further incapacitating him!

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THIS FOR TOO LONG, OTHERWISE IT'S GAME OVER!" Jeremy exclaims.

"IT WAS GAME OVER WHEN MAX AND ENRIQUE SIGNED ON FOR THIS, ELLIS! IT WAS GAME OVER THEN!" Cris affirms. "THIS IS JUST MAKING IT OFFICIAL!"

Doc Louis shouts and motions with his hands, "POP HIS BRAINS LIKE GRAPEFRUIT! END IT! END IT RIGHT HERE! 'BELIEVING' IS DEAD! BURY IT, BABY! BURY IT!"

"DOC TELLING SODA TO POP MAX'S BRAINS, AND THE SCARY THING IS, HE'S GOT THE STRENGTH TO DO THAT!" Al says.

"YES, HE DOES!" Cris nods. "ALL THE MORE REASON FOR MAX TO QUIT!"

Max isn't quitting…but he is beginning to lose consciousness in the hold, and Soda only makes it even tighter with Max's skull in his hands. Max flails his arms in vain and the _Punch-Out! _Muscovite proceeds to close in seemingly on victory by knockout…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…Enrique, in a last-ditch maneuver, jumps to his feet and onto Soda's back, climbing his way up to Soda's skull from behind and grabbing Soda in what appears to be a Half Nelson…while adding a Chokehold as well to utilize his own submission on Soda, trying to use his submission to wear down Soda enough to relinquish his hold on Max!

"ENRIQUE DOING WHAT HE CAN TO SAVE HIS PARTNER'S SKIN!" Al calls.

"DOING WHAT HE—WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Jeremy shouts.

"USELESS THINGS, JEREMY! USELESS THINGS!" Cris "answers".

Soda tries to shake Enrique off of him…but Enrique refuses to be denied, continuing to fight on Soda's back…and apply his take on the Katahajime!

"Wait… I think it's… It looks like a Half Nelson and Choke, a Tazzmission submission hold!" Al identifies.

"Shades of Linus van Pelt and the Security Lock—Enrique taking a page from _Peanuts_!" Jeremy says.

"Doesn't matter where he got it from—it means absolutely SQUAT right now! It won't help! It won't do a Gwendamn thing for him or Max!" Cris states.

Enrique presses down on the hold with all of his might, even applying a Bodyscissors on Soda's torso as well. Soda is irked by the Katahajime…

…

…

…

…irked enough to let go of Max for the time being and focus on trying to get Enrique off of him!

"Well, it DID something—it got Soda to let go of Max! That's a good thing for Enrique and the team!" Jeremy says.

"Now, is Enrique trying to choke out Soda here?! He might be! This could be Enrique trying to WIN THE MATCH! His partner's free!" Al says.

…

…

…

Enrique is using every fiber of his being on the Katahajime…and Soda's head starts to turn slightly purple in discoloration, the lack of oxygen starting to affect him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Soda…does not tap out upon inquiry from referee Jim Kawaguchi! Rather, Soda stays standing and continues to try to shake Enrique off! It doesn't work, and Enrique stays on Soda's back! Soda then reaches behind him to grab Enrique's hair to pull him over his shoulder…

…

…

…

…but the deepness of the Katahajime prevents Soda from having the energy and ability to pull it off! The crowd continues to cheer and whistle as Enrique's hold remains applied…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Soda Popinski swats behind himself and issues a Tomagavk Chop to the top of Enrique's skull!

"IS SODA GONNA—NO! SODA FIGHTING BACK WITH THE TOMAGAVKS THE OTHER WAY, BUT I DON'T THINK HE GOT ALL OF IT!" Al exclaims.

"SWINGING BACKWARD GIVES YOU LESS FORCE THAN FORWARDS, BUT IT MAY STILL BE ENOUGH TO GET ENRIQUE TO LET GO!" Cris shouts.

Enrique takes the Brain Chop…

…

…

…

…and stays on Soda's back, keeping the Katahajime!

"OR NOT!" Jeremy cries. "ENRIQUE HANGING ON FOR DEAR LIFE!"

Soda grimaces as Doc Louis watches on…

…

…

…

…and Soda swings behind him and hits a second Tomagavk to Enrique…which, again, is not enough to get Enrique off of his back!

"SECOND CHOP NOT ABLE TO DO IT!" Al exclaims.

"HOW IS ENRIQUE STILL LATCHED ONTO HIM?! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" Cris yells.

Soda, still in the Katahajime, roars…

…

…

…raises his arm for one more Tomagavk…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before he can fire it, Max delivers a Spinning Back Kick to Soda's stomach, partially doubling him over! Enrique is still on Soda's back…

…

…

…

…and Max…grabs onto Soda's head…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers an S.O.S., dropping down into a Stunner position!

"MAX BACK UP—MAX WITH AN S.O.S.!" Al calls.

"WHAT?!" Cris can't believe it.

"A MODIFIED VERSION OF IT, STUNNER-STYLE!" exclaims Al.

Enrique, as Soda is in pain, lets go of the Katahajime and returns to his feet lateral to Soda Pop. Max and Enrique then stand in front of Soda—Max still with a grip on Soda's skull…and they both kick him in the midsection. Both of the Dragon Kids then apply a Front Facelock…

"AND MAX ISN'T DONE! ENRIQUE ISN'T DONE! DOUBLE TIME…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and they both twist and lay out for a Double S.O.S.!

"A DOUBLE S.O.S.! MAX AND ENRIQUE PUTTING SODA POPINSKI DOWN!" Al exclaims.

"NO!" Cris screams. "HOW?! HOW DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?! NO WAY!"

As Soda is on his back in pain, Enrique backs away from the downed Soda with the fans on their feet and electrified…and the Colombian Kid starts to get fired up in the corner behind him, starting to sense a possibility to bring the entire match to an end! Enrique begins to make his way to the top rope…

"THE S.O.S. WITH A LITTLE ASSISTANCE, AND NOW IT COULD BE TIME FOR THE COLOMBIAN SPLASH! FINAL WISH ABOUT TO BE GRANTED!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…but then…Max starts to go into the same corner as Enrique and climb to the top rope as well alongside him!

"And…wait a minute… What's MAX thinking? Enrique's climbing, and now so is he! What the heck…? I'm confused by what the Dragon Kids are setting up here!" Al states.

"Perhaps they have a DIFFERENT way of ending this!" Jeremy says. "But what would it be?!"

"I STILL can't believe what I'm looking at right here! Tell me this is all just a mirage! It MUST be, for crying out loud!" Cris exclaims with quivering hands.

…

Max and Enrique…are standing next to each other in the corner…and Max looks at Doc Louis and points to him at ringside, mouthing the words, "BELIEVE…NOW…"

"An epistle to the Forces of Nature's manager…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and the Dragon Kids both jump and execute simultaneous 450 Splashes from the same turnbuckle onto Soda Popinski!**

**"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!**" Jeremy three-peats as the fans burst into an amazed frenzy!

"**IT'S 'OH YOUR GWEN'! AND NOOOOOOOO!**" Cris yanks at his hair in frustration.

"**A-A…A DOUBLE 450-DEGREE SPLASH! MAX AND ENRIQUE BOTH CONNECTING WITH IT!**" Al screams in awe. "**I WONDER WHAT THEY CALL THAT!**"

"**I KNOW WHAT I'M CALLING IT…**" Jeremy says…as both Max and Enrique are on top of Soda for the lateral press pin attempt.

Referee Jim Kawaguchi—and the crowd with him—count 1…

"**SET IT…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"**…FORGET IT! FORGET IT! THE DRAGON KIDS WIN!**" Jeremy proclaims as the bell rings and the fans are ecstatic to hear it!

"**THEY'VE DONE IT!**" Al yells as "Solace" begins to play via the loudspeakers. "**THEY HAVE TOPPLED THE BIG RUSSIAN GIANT!**"

Max and Enrique roll off of Soda Popinski holding their midsections and resting against adjacent sets of ropes…and they both, albeit in pain, are able to grin to themselves as they hear Blader DJ say the words, "Here are your winners, Enrique and Max, The Dragon Kids!"

"Somebody, ANYBODY, PINCH ME PLEASE! THIS ISN'T REAL!" Cris screams.

"JEREMY, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Al exclaims.

"Awwwwwww!" Jeremy whines, a moment away from leaving his table to pinch Cris Collinsworth.

"WE CAN STILL BELIEVE! WE STILL CAN! THEY STILL CAN—THE DRAGON KIDS HAVE PREVAILED! THEY PASS THE TEST TONIGHT THAT DOC LOUIS PUT IN FRONT OF THEM!" Al hollers over the crazed and overjoyed fans.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COUNT THE LITTLE GUYS OUT!" Jeremy laughs. "VICTORY FOR MAX AND ENRIQUE!"

"God knows it wasn't easy!" Al shouts.

"GWEN KNOWS—WHYYYYY?!" Cris "corrects" and bemoans.

"It wasn't easy, but it was ABLE TO BE DONE!" Al says. "AND TONIGHT, THE BOY CALLED MAX AND THE COLOMBIAN KID PROVED THAT TO BE SO! AND IF THEY CAN DO IT TONIGHT, MAYBE, PERHAPS THEY CAN DO IT AT _PANDEMONIUM_! THAT'LL BE TWO-ON-TWO, BUT WE AT LEAST KNOW NOW THAT THEY CAN BEAT ONE!"

Max and Enrique, both on their knees, get their hands raised by the referee in victory as "Solace" continues to play, the Dragon Kids celebrating their win…and Max taking the opportunity to slide over to where Doc Louis can see him and exclaim, "YOU DIDN'T THINK WE COULD DO IT, BUT HERE IT IS! WE JUST MADE YOU BELIEVE!"

"In your face, Doc Louis!" Jeremy chuckles.

"Max and Enrique, the CCW Combine Cup Winners, the #1 Contenders for the CCW World Tag Team Titles—are THEY our next Champions? Are THEY going to realize the dream after all?! EXPRESSIONLESS is Doc Louis! ECSTATIC are these fans! And PROUD, as they deserve to be, are Max and Enrique!" Al exclaims.

Enrique helps Max up to his feet…holding his own ribs in pain as he does so, trying to keep himself upright…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Doc Louis walks to the timekeeper's area…and picks up the CCW World Tag Team Title Belt belonging to the writhing Soda…along with a microphone.

"CUT IT OFF! CUT IT THE HELL OFF! CUT THOSE BOYS' DAMN MUSIC BECAUSE DOC LOUIS HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Doc screams into the mic…and the music does cut out, much to the fans' chagrin and Max and Enrique's intrigue, the two young boys sensing anger in the voice of the _Punch-Out!_ Trainer.

"And damn Doc Louis has to spoil the party!" Al says.

"Can you blame him? This was a FARCE!" Cris declares.

"…Max and Enrique look all ears…" Jeremy says.

Doc Louis walks up the steps with the World Tag Team Title Belt as he enters the ring, microphone still in hand…and he glares at Max and Enrique, the two men who manages to overcome Doc's Russian client against all of his odds. Doc looks between the two of them…Max grinning proudly while Enrique is catching his breath…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Doc Louis…starts to applaud in front of them…

"…Doc is…APPLAUDING the Dragon Kids…?" Al blinks twice.

"…The HELL?" Cris shakes his head in disbelief.

"…I didn't expect that…" Jeremy says. "Perhaps it's…a new respect for them?"

Max and Enrique are also taken aback…but that doesn't stop Doc Louis from continuing.

Doc then speaks, "You did it! You did it! You did it—HOORAY! Haha! How do you say it in Spanish? Enrique, you know it, right? Ah, well…I'm an English guy. I don't have a clue, but it doesn't matter! What matters is, you two just took a man who TOWERS over the two of you stacked on top of each other, a man who bench-presses your body weight times a factor of TEN…a man who is one-half of the CCW World Tag Team Champions, and you, whether I like it or not, BEAT him. I'm impressed; well done—let's hear it for the Dragon Kids, everybody! Come on! Cheer, everybody! You know you want it! You know they deserve it!"

The fans, breaking free from their confusion, do in fact cheer for the Dragon Kids, chanting together, "WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!" Max and Enrique both smile upon hearing this…but Doc talks again.

"Yeah!" Doc cheers. "Doesn't that feel great? I mean, I know you're hurting pretty bad right now… YOU know you're hurting pretty bad right now—look at you guys! Look at each other; look at how hard you're both breathing; look at how you're holding onto your ribs! Look at how much PAIN you guys are in! Beating my client Soda Popinski wasn't very easy, was it? But you did it! You did it and you did a great job!

"…

"…But now, this is where I get to prove my point—my ACTUAL point, the point that this match was MEANT to make. You're both looking the worst for wear right about now, but through the fire of Popinski, you survived! You walked right THROUGH those flames, right past that Force of Nature…and you got to have your fun! You got to CELEBRATE! But now, I'm having fun…because I get to have the distinction of reminding you two boys that at _Pandemonium_, you're not wrestling a FORCE of Nature; you're wrestling the FORCES of Nature—that is to say, THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!"

And before Max and Enrique can even register a response, Bald Bull ambushes the two of them from behind with Double Clotheslines to the backs of their heads! Doc laughs as both of the Dragon Kids go down, and Bald Bull howls to the heavens over the swimming boos of the fans!

"HEY! BALD BULL! BALD BULL TAKING DOWN BOTH OF THE DRAGON KIDS!" Al exclaims.

"COME ON!" Jeremy cries. "THEY WON THE MATCH AND NOW THIS?!"

"DOC'S RIGHT, THOUGH!" Cris says. "It's the Dragon Kids against the FORCES of Nature—BOTH OF THEM! They may've beaten Popinski, but they've still got to deal with Bald Bull! And with the energy they had to put into keeping Soda down, how in the hell can they do that twice? THEY CAN'T! DOC'S MAKING HIS POINT!"

Bald Bull picks Enrique up off of the canvas first, placing him in a Front Slam position, carrying him around the ring and taking a walk with him…before spinning around and dropping him with a Swinging Side Slam, dropping him onto the back of his head!

"OH NO—ENRIQUE'S SKULL JUST SNAPPING ON THE CANVAS! DAMN!" Al exclaims.

"BALD BULL'S JUST HAVING OPEN SEASON, PICKING THE BONES OF THE PBS KIDS!" Jeremy shouts.

Max is next…and Bald Bull takes him up into his arms and hurls him with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Both of the Dragon Kids are folded up in heaps as Bald Bull is snorting smoke from his nose, not satisfied in the least. Max is crumpled up in a corner…while Enrique is crawling for refuge in the opposite corner. Little do they know…that they are in perfect position for what Bald Bull wants to do next. Bald Bull walks over to Max and sits him down in the corner, stomping on his sternum and then Headbutting him repeatedly in the skull, screaming, "_AL LAN! AL LAN! AL LAN! AL LAN! AL LAN!_"

"Soda took a ton out of the Dragon Kids, but Bald Bull is just reaping ALL of what's left of them! What are Max and Enrique going to look like after THIS now?!" Al shouts as the fans are quite aghast by the display.

Bald Bull stops Headbutting Max after fifteen such blows…and he sees Enrique sitting in the corner across the ring from where he is standing. The Turkish Nightmare snarls as he sees Enrique, eyes closed, trying to get some rest—or possibly already knocked out from the Swinging Side Slam. Doc Louis, laughing all the way, drags Enrique into the perfect position…rolls out of the ring, grabs Enrique's arms and pulls them behind Enrique's back, keeping him stuck in the corner sitting down. Bald Bull recognizes what Doc is preparing to set up…

"And Doc Louis, that SNAKE, is LOVING this—he's holding Enrique in the corner, leaving him helpless!" Al says.

"COME ON, GUYS! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THIS IS BULLYING, DAMN IT!" Jeremy cries.

"MAKE YOUR POINT, DOC LOUIS! CHARGE, BALD BULL! CHAAAARGE!" Cris encourages.

Bald Bull kicks his feet backward, possibly sending dust into Max's face behind him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he Bull Charges RIGHT into Enrique's cranium!

"BULL CHARGE, NOOOO!" Al cries. "ENRIQUE GETS ROCKED!"

…

…

And Bald Bull, in one swift motion, bounces off of Enrique's skull and speeds into Max for a SECOND Bull Charge!

"AND SO DOES MAX!" Al hollers. "A DOUBLE DOSE OF BULL CHARGE FROM THE TURKISH NIGHTMARE!"

"You hear that sound, guys? It's the sound of everything Max and Enrique thought they could achieve BURSTING INTO FLAMES! Hahahahahaha!" Cris laughs.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! THIS IS AN EXECUTION!" Al exclaims.

"This is a LESSON, Michaels! A LESSON from the Forces of Nature!" Cris shouts. "A lesson from Doc Louis!"

"Speaking of Doc Louis, what's he doing NOW, the jackal?!" Jeremy queries.

…

Doc Louis stands over Soda Pop, who has managed to rest his way against the ropes…

…

…

…

…and Doc digs into his sweatshirt pocket…to reveal a green glass bottle.

"What's the…? What's in that bottle?" Al asks.

"I…I'm not sure, but Doc's trying to hand it to his charge Popinski…" Cris notes.

"…OH NO…" Jeremy realizes something.

Soda takes the green bottle out of Doc's hand…

…

…opens it, and chugs the beverage down!

"I think I know what that is…and if that's what I think it is, things are going to go from BAD…to WORSE for the Dragon Kids…" Jeremy fears.

"What do you mean?!" Al exclaims.

"That, Al Michaels, is the soda that Soda Popinski drinks for his boxing matches in the WVBA!" Jeremy identifies the object. "It REGENERATES him during fights, and Doc just gave it to Soda to drink right now, which means…"

"…that Doc is REPLENISHING Soda's energy right now—THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Al fills in the blank.

"Who knew that Sprite could be so powerful?" Cris jokes.

"That ain't Sprite…" Jeremy says.

"I REALIZE that, idiot boy; it was a JOKE!" Cris snaps at Jeremy.

"A very BAD one at that! You want a REAL joke? YOUR FACE!" Jeremy fires back.

"GUUUUUUYS!" Al cries.

Soda Popinski, having consumed his soda, starts to stand up…

…

…

…flexes…

…

…

…roars…

…

…

…

…and walks over to Max…grabbing him by the throat…and then dragging him towards Enrique, where Soda grabs HIM by the throat! Soda, in one motion, pulls BOTH of the Dragon Kids up to his feet in Chokeholds!

"SODA—OH MY! HE'S GOT BOTH OF THE DRAGON KIDS THROTTLED! THIS IS NOT GOOD! THIS IS NOT GOOD! THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Al shrieks.

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" Cris contradicts. "EMMY, COVER YOUR EYES, HAHAHA!"

Soda lifts Max and Enrique up HIGH into the air…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drives them into the mat at the same time with a Double Cokeslam!

"AND IT'S A COKESLAM TO THE DRAGON KIDS! A DOUBLE COKESLAM!" Al calls as Soda Pop beats his chest in superiority, standing over the #1 Contenders for the Tag Titles while Doc Louis cackles in the background.

Doc Louis gets on his hands and knees…crouching in front of Max and saying, "TELL ME YOU BELIEVE NOW, YOUNG MAX! TELL ME YOU BELIEVE NOW! I DARE YOU!"

"And now it's Doc in MAX'S face…heh…appropriate," Cris smirks.

"…You're FINISHED, kid…you and your friend…" Doc says in Max's ear…before picking up his head…

…

…

…

…

…and seeing Bald Bull sitting on the top turnbuckle in a corner, screaming in Turkish, "_BANA BIR TANE VER! BANA BIR TANE VER!_"

"…Do I even WANT to know what Bald Bull is saying now?" Jeremy says in fear of the worst…as he sees Bald Bull making his way to STAND on the top turnbuckle now.

"We may be finding out whether you want to or not," Cris says…

…

…

…as Soda gently nudges Doc away from Max…and picks Max up from the canvas, holding him by the torso…

…

…

…

…

…and placing him…on Bald Bull's shoulders, Bald Bull holding him in an Elevated Prawn Hold!

"Soda Pop… He's putting Max on Bald Bull's shoulders! And Bald Bull's on the top rope—I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL!" Al exclaims.

"I don't like it one bit either—Max, if you have ANYTHING left in that four-year-old body of yours, use it to get out of this if you can, kid! Use it to get free!" Jeremy advises.

"I don't think that's gonna happen!" Cris rubs his hands together.

Bald Bull postures up on the top rope…

…

…

…hangs onto Max…

…

…

…

…

…leaves his feet…lays out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**_and Superbombs Max STRAIGHT THROUGH THROUGH THE CANVAS, leaving the four-year-old in a hole in the middle of the ring!_**

"**_POWER—OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!_**" Al shrieks at the top of his lungs, the fans completely losing their minds as well!"**_HE WENT…HE WENT THROUGH THE RING! MAX JUST GOT POWERBOMBED FROM THE TOP ROPE STRAIGHT THROUGH THE RING!_**"

"**_HOLY SH*T! MAX!_**" Jeremy shouts in worry.

"**_BALD BULL MAY'VE JUST SENT MAX STRAIGHT TO HELL, AND EVEN THERE THE DRAGON KIDS HAVE NO SHOT! IT'S OFFICIAL! IT'S DAMN OFFICIAL!_**" Cris exclaims.

"**_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_**" the CCW fans chant, in complete and utter awe of what's just transpired! Soda Popinski roars in delight while Bald Bull looks at his handiwork and releases a long, robust laugh at what he's done, holding his belly. Doc Louis though appears rather stunned by what Bald Bull's done, perhaps even moved by the strength of his client. He holds a hand over his mouth in surprise…

…

…but then she smiles from ear to ear, uttering the word, "…FINISHED."

"DOC LOUIS SMILING—MAX MAY BE BROKEN IN THIRDS!" Al exclaims. "THAT SUPERBOMB! THAT GODDAMN SUPERBOMB THROUGH THE GODDAMN RING!"

"GWENDAMN, GWENDAMN, AND YES!" Cris shouts.

"CRIS, THIS IS NOT A JOKE! IS MAX GOING TO BE OKAY?!" Jeremy asks.

"It DOESN'T MATTER," Cris says, "because they had this coming. This was ALWAYS how it was going to end. I just didn't expect it to be, well…THIS."

"NO ONE EXPECTED THIS! NO ONE EXPECTED A FORCE OF NATURE—A FRESH FORCE OF NATURE—TO RUN TO THE RING, TEAR APART TWO WEAKENED YOUNG MEN, AND SEND ONE OF THEM THROUGH OUR RING! NO ONE DID! NOT ONE SOUL! AND I CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOW MAX FEELS RIGHT NOW!" Al shouts.

"And what about Enrique? HE'S not well either—this just doesn't even HELP!" Jeremy says.

Enrique, still woozy from his Cokeslam at the hands of Soda Pop, manages to lift his head up and see Max's fate at the bottom of a hole in the middle of the ring. Enrique coughs and weakly gasps, "Maaax…"

As the fans' awed reaction turns into concern…Soda Pop nudges Enrique in the backside with his boot, pushing Enrique nonchalantly into the hole in the ring beside his partner Max. Doc Louis chuckles at this, and as ring attendants and medical staff start to run down to check on the ring status and on Max, Doc hands Soda Pop his half of the World Tag Team Championship—Bald Bull wearing his around his waist already…

"…And THAT'S what they think of Enrique in this matter," Cris says.

…

…

…

…and Doc raises the hands of both Forces of Nature as they stand above the hole in the ring that Bald Bull has created, the crowd still in a stunned state.

"…To quote the Forces' entrance music…THAT THERE is what you call…domination," Cris asserts, these being the last words heard as Soda Popinski and Bald Bull are holding their World Tag Team Championship Belts…before _CCW Ozone 39_ fades to black.

* * *

Here are your results for _CCW Ozone 39_:

"The Roman Emperor" Caesar (w/ Lucius Aemilius Paullus) def. Sportacus via submission

Liu Kang [c] def. "The Future" Brad Carbunkle via pinfall to retain the CCW Infinity Championship

The Cereal Killers vs. The Twinleaves ended in a no-contest

Otto Rocket def. Mr. Krabs via pinfall

Non-Title Match – CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan (w/ Doc Louis) def. Shun Kazami via pinfall

Moby Jones def. Tyson Granger via pinfall

Two-on-One Tornado Handicap Match – The Dragon Kids def. CCW World Tag Team Champion Soda Popinski via pinfall

* * *

And that'll wraps things up for this _Ozone_! I certainly hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter kicks off _CCW XX 20_, the TWO-HOUR _Double X _show, which promises a Street Fight, streaks on the line, tag team action, actions of war, and, well…some other things you'll have to just wait and see as they happen. Until that time though, everybody, this is Cato saying _farvael!_


	18. CCW XX 20: Part 1

Nineteen one-hour episodes of _CCW Double X _have happened…and now…it's time for Character Championship Wrestling's Females Division-focused television program to extend to TWO hours starting here and now! It's _CCW XX 20 _live from St. Louis, Missouri at the Scottrade Center! It's been talked about for a while, and now it's about to happen! Tag team action, fresh faces, and a Street Fight with major _Pandemonium _ramifications are among the myriad things on tap for the show. So let's dive right into it! Hope you guys have a blast!

"A mother takes twenty years to make a man of her boy, and another woman makes a fool of him in twenty minutes." – Robert Frost

* * *

_(The show opens with a series of clips of the CCW Females Division prior to _Ozone 20_: Gwen Tennyson becoming the first-ever CCW Females Champion on _Ozone 1_; Jillian Michaels and Starfire becoming the first-ever CCW Women's Tag Team Champions as Pretty Muscle on _Ozone 9_; Annie Frazier hitting the Peacemaker onto Gwen, the Powerpuff Girls making their CCW debut on _Ozone 5_, Emmy hitting Gwen with a Definitely-DT at _Cataclysm_, Gwen attacking Emmy backstage with a steel chair to the spine, Dora the Explorer Powerbombing Emmy off of the stage at _Altitude_, Emmy and Gwen trading words in the Ozone Lair on _Ozone 17_, Jenny Wakeman hitting the XJ9 onto both Starfire and Jillian at _Breakaway_, Zoe Payne making Blossom submit to the Payne-Killer on _Ozone 6_, the Powerpuff Girls delivering Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice onto a downed Jillian, Gwen and Emmy trading punches with one another at _Day of Reckoning_, Zoe picking Emmy up and TANing her on the stage at _Enmity_, and Gwen Curb Stomping Emmy into the thumbtacks…which is the very last thing seen before the screen suddenly goes to black.)_

_"I've thought over what the CCW Females Division is capable of," Woody Paige says, "and I've conversed with many of the Females in the back as well as with my Executive Manager and my advisor, Zero Kazama…and we all agree that it's about high time that the Females of CCW get their own show."_

_(Clips of the opening pyro from _XX 1 _appear, followed by clips of Gwen Tennyson successfully defending her CCW Females Title against Xena.)_

_Gwen says, "I am the best in the world, and you all know it. This championship has been mine from the very beginning! I put someone in the hospital to keep this damn championship, and I'm not going to let any mealy-mouthed bimbo make off with what is rightfully mine!"_

_(Clips of Zoe Payne TANing Annie Frazier, Blossom, and Julie Makimoto appear onscreen.)_

_"Everything about Emmy_ _ is fake," Zoe Payne says. "Her show is fake, her universe is fake, her friends are fake, her dreams are fake – it's all one big sham. But the things I do aren't fake at all—they're real."_

_(Clips of Techno-Tongue in action appear, including their eventual victory for the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship at _CCW Havoc_.)_

_Mystique Sonia exclaims, "We now stand before you as the best women's tag team in the world!"_

_"These belts that we're wearing? They mean something," Jenny asserts. "These aren't the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships, and we're proud of that. These are property of CCW."_

_(Clips of Jillian Michaels and Starfire coming to blows on _XX 6 _appear…including Ronda Rousey making her first CCW appearance and attacking Starfire.)_

_"Say hello to the NEWEST addition to the CCW roster, the NEWEST member of Pretty Muscle and your replacement, MMA phenom 'Rowdy' Ronda Rousey!" Jillian shouts._

_Ronda locks Starfire in a Cross Armbreaker! Ronda tugs and pulls at the arm of Starfire with zero penitence as Jillian Michaels' former tag team partner wails helplessly. Starfire eventually taps out, but no referee and no match means no immediate release of the hold. Ronda keeps the Cross Armbreaker locked in for 40 full seconds before finally letting go._

_Gwen proclaims, "I am the overachiever in a group of underachievers! No one from any book, movie, video game—"_

_Just then, the Titantron screen turns to white noise. The crowd almost immediately pops._

_…_

YOU CAN'T ESCAPE HELL

…

CAN'T ESCAPE HELL

…

CAN ESCAPE HELL

…

ESCAPE HELL

…

ESC HELL

ESCHELL

…

…

CHELL

_"**WHAT?**"Jonathan shrieks._

_"No way…**NO WAY!**"Jeremy blinks twice._

_Chell walks down to the stage as Gwen Tennyson looks on in shock, not seeing the Portal protagonist's arrival coming. The crowd, meanwhile, erupts in the Stade Sylvio Cator._

_"**Oh my God!**" Jonathan yells._

_"**I don't believe this!**"Cris shouts._

_"**The 'HELL' was about CHELL!**"Al shouts._

_(Clips of Chell's battering of Gwen on her debut are shown, culminating in the Portal Wound onto Al and Cris's announce table.)_

_"Tonight…**hell** arrived – **Chell** had her violence," Jeremy says._

_(Clips air of Zoe Payne sitting in the center of the ring, speaking her mind.)_

_"This isn't Cato the Thane of Scrabble's world anymore, guys. It's mine. It's my world. You're not in control anymore, you hear me? I'm in control! And I'm going to get what is coming to ME!" Zoe hollers. _

_(Clips of Lisa Simpson in action play—against Annie Frazier, Chell, Aelita and Mystique Sonia.)_

_"I've been in contact with an individual who has had her sights set on this company ever since before Jackpot. She's had her sights set on this company ever since XX debuted, in fact—as I have! I made it in first…but with my body in the door, she's going to soon follow. I'm bringing my partner…I'm bringing my FRIEND into CCW," Lisa states._

_(Clips of the Powerpuff Girls becoming Women's Tag Team Champions on _XX 15 _are shown.)_

_"Let me confirm to each and every one of you right now. WE didn't turn our backs on the fans. YOU FANS turned your backs on us," Blossom says._

_(Clips of the Stark Sisters' debut on _XX 14_ are shown.)_

_Sansa and Arya deliver Chasing the Direwolf to Inez!_

_"Winter has come to CCW," says Al Michaels._

_(Clips of Mileena and Skarlet's individual debuts are shown, with Mileena delivering a Kold Krush to Sissi Delmas and Skarlet hitting Sissi with the Khiropractice.)_

_"They are now Koldblooded and they are read to take the CCW Women's Tag scene by storm," says Al._

_(Clips of Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia trading blows with the Powerpuff Girls are shown.)_

_"They epitomize what the spirit of CCW XX is about – competition, the best wrestling around for women, the competitive nature, love of the sport, respect for the craft and an affinity to succeed," Jeremy says._

_(Clips of Aelita and Trixie Tang in action are shown, side-by-side as Aelita puts Mystique Sonia in the Lyoko Lock while Trixie Tang gives Xena the Touch of Tang.)_

_"Still undefeated…" Cris says._

_(Clips of Gwen Tennyson defending her CCW Females Championship against Zoe Payne are shown.)_

_"I'm not just the First and Only CCW Females Champion…" _

_(Clips of Gwen Tennyson going manic on _XX 18 _are shown in rapid-fire fashion before stopping on a stilled image of Gwen Ten holding up her Belt.)_

_"I'M THE FIRST AND **FOREVER** CCW FEMALES CHAMPION!" Gwen hollers._

_…_

_…_

** _Tonight…_ **

** _Women's wrestling finest hour… _ **

** _…_ **

** _…becomes women's wrestling's finest…HOURS…_ **

_(A clip of Emmy making her CCW return and _XX _debut on XX 14 plays.)_

_"**EMMY HAS JUST ARRIVED IN THE THOMAS &amp; MACK CENTER!**" Jonathan announces, trying to yell over the fans._

_"**THIS PLACE HAS COME ABSOLUTELY UNGLUED!**" Al says._

**CCW Double X…**

_(Clips show the PPG's destruction of the Wakeman Family on _XX 16_.)_

_The three PPG shoot energy beams…and the beams all merge with one another, creating a Powerpuff Megablast attack which explodes the inside of the basement!_

_"**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Jonathan yells, his voice nearly cracking from the outburst._

** _Episode number 20…_ **

_(Clips of Emmy vs. Annie Frazier from _XX 16 _are shown, including Emmy getting the Peacemaker out of midair, Emmy Pele Kicking Annie in the top of the head, Annie hitting a Frog Splash, Emmy hitting the Z.O.Z., and Annie delivering a Frog Splash from the top rope.)_

_Jonathan exclaims, "WE'RE GOING TO REMEMBER THIS FOR A LONG TIME!"_

_"WHAT ARE WE WATCHING HERE?!" Cris shouts._

_"WE'RE WATCHING WOMEN'S WRESTLING, CRIS COLLINSWORTH!" Al asserts. "THIS IS XX!_

** _A celebration of the old…_ **

_(Clips are shown of Prettier Muscle terrorizing the Poké-Coordinators' Pokémon with protein powder and attacking them in their locker room.)_

_May puts Sissi in an Anaconda Vise and forces her to tap out…and later, Dawn hits Sissi with a Drapion Rising and then stares at Prettier Muscle on the big screen._

_"THAT'S FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! You're getting your own next week, you hear me?! You're getting your own!" Dawn screams._

** _…and a gateway for the new…_ **

_Reggie Rocket says, "Artemis Crock, Daenerys Targaryen, Emily Elizabeth Howard—the three Fiction Wrestling Draft CCW Females…in a Three-Way Dance, LIVE. It's gonna be all you, your wave to catch with the lights on bright. The Fiction Wrestling WORLD is going to have all of its eyes on the three of you for the very first time on a stage like this. I You know what's going to be in front of you, so do yourselves a favor, do Fiction Wrestling a favor and TAKE IT."_

** _The perfect occasion…_ **

_(Clips of the Stark Sisters seemingly accepting Koldblooded's friendship play…followed by Arya and Sansa laying out Koldblooded instead.)_

_Arya growls at Mileena, "Last warning… LEAVE…US…ALONE…"_

** _…for statements to be made…_ **

_Mystique Sonia hits Gwen Tennyson with a Yaksha Stomp before pinning her on _XX 19!

_Sonia says, "Get ready, because the demise of the Alpha Bitch, and the end of First and Only…starts HERE."_

** _…and the optimal place to declare war._ **

_(Clips of The END's rampage over _XX _on _XX 19 _and Emmy, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket standing up to them are shown.)_

_"You're not just fighting Emmy now—you're fighting US!" Annie shouts._

_"I'm looking out there, and I'm looking in here, and I can say this for a fact – we're going to be shortening some careers between us…but it won't be my grommet's… It'll be YOURS…" Reggie affirms._

** _Live from the Gateway to the West…_ **

_"As of this moment, you don't get to dream anymore…because I'm not letting you dream," Bella Swan says._

_"Emmy is going to fall…and all of you on her Empathy Express are going to fall down with her," Lucy van Pelt says._

** _Live from St. Louis, Missouri…_ **

_"It's time to take a hold of what belongs to her. It's time to walk into these doors with no apologies. It's time for the STARS to ALIGN and for deoxyribonucleic DESTINY to have its way with Fiction Wrestling. The stars will be out and they will align, and infirmity and frailty and mediocrity shall give way to a newborn force, an ASCENSION known…as DESTINY…" Lisa declares._

** _Live from the Scottrade Center…_ **

_(A clip of Chell pulling Trixie Tang underneath the ring via a portal is shown.)_

_"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you little brat: I AM NOT AFRAID OF HER!" Trixie shrieks._

** _It all begins…_ **

_"WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF PAYNE," Zoe says._

** _…again…_ **

_"Whether you doofuses are on board or not, the Alpha Bitch is HERE TO STAY! And THIS…" Gwen motions to her CCW Females Championship Belt, "is staying with her."_

_"I get to show you what I can do…"_

** _…NOW._ **

_"…definitely," Emmy says as the camera is set on her to close out the video package._

* * *

_(In a dark room, the camera starts to pan up from the feet of a girl wearing a pair of white wrestling boots and capris, along with a recognizable two-toned blue shirt.)_

_(After a two-second pan-up, the camera shows Annie Frazier raising her hands into the air while standing on the middle rope in the corner before the image freezes and zooms in on her…_

_…then the camera shows Chell standing expressionlessly on the stage, staring ahead at the ring with focus as the camera freezes and zooms in on her…_

_…then the camera shows Zoe Payne motioning for somebody's naptime during a match, and as she swipes her arms across her body and outstretches them, the camera freezes and zooms in on her…_

_…then the camera shows Jenny Wakeman Springboarding off of the top rope and, as she is in mid-air, the camera freezes and zooms in on her in flight.)_

** _[Are you re-e-e-e-e-e-e-e—are you ready?_ **

_(Reggie Rocket picks Jillian Michaels up and plants her with a Double R Spinebuster; then Mystique Sonia hits the 108 Buster onto Buttercup.)_

** _[Are you re-e-e-e-e—are you ready? Let's go!]_ **

_(Gwen hits Mileena with an Act of Gwen (Alakazam); Zoe pulls at Katniss Everdeen with the Payne-Killer; in two quick flashes, Zoe hits two Roundhouse Kicks, one to Reggie Rocket and one to Blossom.)_

_(As the music picks up, Emmy runs to the ropes and throws a hand up into the air with one finger extended to the crowd; Jillian Michaels removes her hood from her head as she appears onstage with Ronda Rousey; Annie skips down the ramp and towards the ring with a large smile on her face; the Powerpuff Girls all pose inside the ring on three different turnbuckles; Puffy AmiYumi both rock out with air guitars on stage before a match of theirs; Trixie Tang shows off her prettiness on the ring apron, sultrily entering between the second and top ropes; Sissi Delmas flips her hair as she stands near the ropes and prepares for her match; Zoe Payne raises her arms over her head as she sits on the top turnbuckle, Glamazon-style; Gwen Tennyson stands on the middle rope and holds up the CCW Females Championship while giving a conceited glare to the fans below her.)_

** _[Everybody in the world, are you with me?]_ **

_(Reggie Rocket cups her hands around her mouth and screams to the crowd to get them fired up; Reggie hits a La Quebrada onto the spine of Jillian Michaels; Ronda Rousey has Ami in a Cross Armbreaker; Lisa Simpson hits Mystique Sonia with the LisaDog.)_

** _[It's too late to try to run; we run the city!]_ **

_(Chell Release Powerbombs Britney Britney to the mat; Chell Chokeslams Sissi Delmas; Chell chokes Britney Britney out in the Silent But Deadly; The END all gangs up on Xena, triple-teaming her to lay her out with clubbing strikes.)_

** _[It's my time!]_ **

_(Emmy hits Annie Frazier with a Cassie Driver.)_

** _[It's show time!]_ **

_(Dawn hits a Spotlight Kick to Arya Stark, turning her inside-out.)_

** _[Held me down, now it's don't-give-a-f**k time!]_ **

_(Mystique Sonia hits a Double Missile Dropkick to both Blossom and Jillian; Prettier Muscle hits Jenny with the Exercism II.) _

** _[I-I-It's go time!]_ **

_(The Powerpuff Girls Triple Powerbomb Mystique Sonia.)_

** _[It's show time!]_ **

_(Trixie Tang hits a Touch of Tang to Dawn.)_

** _[Sing it with me, everybody; let's go!]_ **

_(Ami hits a Jane Driller onto Arya; Yumi hits a Danger Zone onto Jackie; Carmen Sandiego drops Xena with a Fiery Red Hand.)_

** _['Cause it's ONE!]_ **

_(Emmy Definitely-DTs Zoe onto a steel chair.)_

** _[It's one, one for the money!]_ **

_(Chell Military Press Drops Britney Britney unceremoniously in the middle of the ring; Aelita hits an Aelita DDT onto Lisa Simpson; Annie Frazier kisses Lucy van Pelt on the lips with a Kiss of Death.)_

** _[TWO!]_ **

_(Lucy van Pelt Bull Hammer Elbows Xena right in the face.)_

** _[It's two, 'cause two for the show!]_ **

_(Jillian Michaels hits Mystique Sonia with the Biggest Loss; May and Dawn high-five each other on the entrance ramp.)_

** _[THREE!]_ **

_(Aelita hits the Eye of XANA onto Sissi.)_

** _[It's three; three, get ready!]_ **

_(Xena puts Reggie Rocket in an Omoplata Crossface; Emmy hits a Springboard Elbow Drop to the chest of Annie Frazier.)_

** _[Are you ready, motherf**kers? Are you ready? Let's go!]_ **

_(Jenny delivers the XJ9 to Buttercup and Bubbles together; Mileena snarls at the camera, showing off all of her unique teeth as she does so; Annie hits a Super Happy Valley Driver, sending Emmy out of the corner and onto the canvas.)_

** _['Cause it's ONE!]_ **

_(Gwen hits Annie Frazier in the back of the head with her Females Championship Belt.)_

** _[It's one, one for the money!]_ **

_(Gwen hits Mystique Sonia with a Kneecapitation; Gwen Tennyson scores with the Eschaton (Hocus Pocus) onto Yumi Yoshimura, breaking the seat off from the steel chair inside the ring; Gwen taunts a downed Chell with her Females Championship in hand.)_

** _[TWO!]_ **

_(The Stark Sisters hit Chasing the Direwolf onto Dawn.)_

** _[It's two, 'cause two for the show!]_ **

_(Arya hits a Flying Needle onto Emmy; Sansa hits a Royal Butterfly onto Dawn.)_

** _[THREE!]_ **

_(Zoe hits the Take a Nap onto Mileena.) _

** _[It's three; three, get ready!]_ **

_(Zoe hits the OUCH Effect onto Jackie; Bella and Lucy both take Emmy and throw her off of the top rope and from the apron all the way through the announce table.)_

** _[Are you ready, motherf**kers? Are you ready? Let's go!]_ **

_(Bella hits Xena with a Swan Song; Blossom delivers a Chair-Aided 630 Splash onto Mystique Sonia; Annie Frazier hits a Peacemaker onto Emmy; Reggie Rocket hits a Rocket Jump to the sternum of Zoe Payne from the top rope to the outside of the ring.)_

** _[Are you re-e-e-e-e-e-e-e—are you ready?_ **

_(Zoe raises her arm proudly with her Rookie Revolution armband brandished; Chell and Gwen are face-to-face inside of the ring, staring each other down; Emmy hits Bella with a Pelé Kick.)_

** _[Are you re-e-e-e-e—are you ready? Let's go!]_ **

_(Katniss Everdeen has Zoe in the Mockingjay; Gwen hits the Teewat Ligara onto Zoe; Gwen raises her CCW Females Championship over her head with both hands.)_

* * *

19,260 fans are standing tall and screaming at the tops of their lungs while "One for the Money" by Escape the Fate plays in the Scottrade Center to kick off _CCW XX 20_! Emerald fireworks go off at the stage as a two giant violet "XX" signs light up on either side of the big screen. The pyro explodes in lines across the stage as well as in a circle above the ring and around the complex, the crowd only getting louder and louder as the display goes on. After twenty seconds of pyrotechnics, one massive white blast of fireworks at the stage concludes the presentation, and the fans show off their signs which read such things as "Double X – The Place to Be!"; "We Want Emmy!"; "Fear The END"; "Bella Swan is a Mary Sue"; and "Twenty Episodes and Counting!"

"It is an honor, a privilege, and most of all, a pleasure to inform you…THAT _CCW DOUBLE X 20_ IS ON THE AIR!" Al Michaels shouts, checking in on commentary. "Tonight it's all about the Females Division of CCW more than ever before, as _XX _extends to TWO HOURS LONG, starting tonight! And I'm proud to be bringing it to you alongside my colleages; I'm Al Michaels, the Only Sane Man around here, and with me are 'The Voice of the Rookie Revolution' Cris Collinsworth and 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis!"

"If you've got a pulse and you're a WRESTLING fanatic, then you'd better be here because St. Louis, Missouri is officially the wrestling capital of the world tonight, baby!" Jeremy laughs excitedly. "It's upon us, guys—the best wrestling from the best FEMALE wrestlers the Multiverse has to offer is getting 60 minutes better right here from this night onward!"

"Jeremy, you're not going to hear this from me very often, so I suggest that you record this on a DVR for longevity: I couldn't agree more!" Cris exclaims. "St. Louis is the wrestling capital of the world—well, The CW's the wrestling capital of television because the millions tuning in are going to see OUR Females Champion, the First and Only, Gwen Tennyson, go head-to-head with Mystique—ooh, sorry—Miss WEAK Sonia in our Street Fight main event here tonight!"

"Now, now, back off, Collinsworth," Jeremy cuts in. "Remember last week and remember what Sonia vowed: the beginning of First and Only's end. If Sonia can make good on that tonight with a victory to add her name to the CCW Females Championship Match at _Pandemonium _per the match's stipulations…then Chicago's PPV may very well be the end of Gwen and her reign as Champion."

"Not a chance, Ellis," Cris scoffs. "You WISH you'd see that, but Her Holiness doesn't deal in the wishes of the common folk. HER Will is what truly matters."

"Well, it wasn't 'Her Will' last week in the Elimination Tag Team Match in which she was the first girl eliminated and was pinned BY Sonia in that bout," Al mentions. "Sonia has something to prove tonight, but so does Tennyson; Gwen wants to prove that Sonia's pin on the Champion was a one-time deal—a FLUKE, if you will, and nothing to write home about. Win or lose for either gal, I CAN tell you…it's going to be VIOLENT. The ill-will between the two is well-documented, and, speaking of ill-will, we're also going to see the Stark Sisters and Koldblooded going two-on-two in Tag Team action, the first time both teams will share the ring."

"Koldblooded's attempts to befriend the Stark Sisters have ended in pain, pain and more pain," Jeremy summarizes. "And the Starks tonight will be looking to deliver even MORE pain on top of it all when they face the Kombatants later this evening."

"And not only are we going to see those misfits Mileena and Skarlet get their heads taken off," Cris says, "but we are ALSO going to see—"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, hold on, Cris, CRIS!" Al suddenly interjects. "Cris, I apologize for interrupting, but…there's something going on in the back and I think we're being told that the cameras are going to check on it…"

"Hm…?" Jeremy blinks twice.

"The hell could it be? I was rolling just then!" Cris complains.

"Well, we're gonna find out…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

The camera switches…to the Scottrade Center parking lot, where Reggie Rocket is trading punches with Lucy van Pelt!

"HEY! Tha…that's Reggie Rocket and Lucy van Pelt! They're brawling in the parking lot of the building!" Al exclaims.

"They sure are!" Jeremy says with widened eyes. "And they're not the only ones—look!"

Jeremy points out Emmy and Zoe Payne rolling on the top of a Toyota Prius while jockeying for position with each other! The two of them roll off of the car with Emmy on top of Zoe, pummeling away at her with rights and lefts to the face! As this is happening, Bella Swan suddenly charges into the picture and rams Annie Frazier spine-first into a pillar in the parking lot!

"Emmy, Reggie, Annie Frazier…and all three members of The END—they're going toe-to-toe with each other!" Al screams.

"Damn, they couldn't even let each other get to their locker rooms!" Cris exclaims. "In any case, get 'em, Payne! Get 'em, Lucy! Get 'em, Bella! GET 'EM, PAYNE!"

Zoe pushes Emmy off of her by the throat as she gets back up. Emmy immediately returns to her feet and runs to Zoe…only for Zoe to counter it into a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam onto the hood of the car! The crowd is in a frenzy as they witness the brawl happening from inside the arena via the big screen. Zoe punches at Emmy while holding onto her hair; Reggie and Lucy continue trading punches with one another, pushing through one of the side entrances of the Scottrade Center. Meanwhile, Bella goes for a Knife Edge Chop…but Annie dodges it, causing Bella to Chop the pillar instead, crushing her own hand! Annie grabs Bella from behind…and nails a Russian Leg Sweep onto the concrete of the parking lot!

"Last week, The END had Emmy surrounded before a cavalry emerged to run them off in the form of her mentor and her friend, and that cavalry and Zoe's squad—they look like they all just got here, and THIS is what they're doing upon arrival!" Al exclaims.

Zoe continues punching Emmy on the car…

…

…

…before grabbing one of the windshield wipers from the car…and tearing it clear from the car's windshield! Zoe tries to puncture Emmy's eye with the windshield wiper…

…

…but Emmy is able to keep Zoe at bay, holding onto her wrist…and rolling out of the way and up the windshield for refuge. Emmy gets to her feet on top of the car…and Zoe reaches up to grab Emmy by the foot to pull her down. Emmy uses one of her feet to kick Zoe away…and manages to put her other foot on the windshield wiper in Zoe's hand, forcing Zoe to let go of the car piece. Zoe backs away from the car…and Emmy postures up…

…

…

…

…and…Emmy leaps from the car onto Zoe's shoulders and executes a Dragonrana…that sends Zoe skull-first through the car window!

"Emmy and Zoe are just taking apart that Prius—OH MY GOODNESS!" Al shouts. "ZOE'S SKULL JUST WENT RIGHT THROUGH THAT FREAKING WINDOW!"

"WHOA!" Jeremy exclaims.

"AAAH! ZOE! ZOE!" Cris cries in worry.

Zoe lurches backwards from the broken window…and Emmy, with the windshield wiper in hand, pokes Zoe in the right eye, blinding her…and allowing the PBS Kid to Head Slam Zoe into another window once…twice…three times, smashing that window to pieces on the third time!

"And ANOTHER window!" Al exclaims. "My heart is BLEEDING for the owner of that Toyota!"

"Zoe's probably bleeding too!" Jeremy adds.

"Absolute anarchy to kick off the show—what in the WORLD?!" Al blinks thrice…

…

…

…as suddenly the camera switches to the interior of the Scottrade Center…

…

…and Woody Paige and Zero Kazama's office, where Reggie and Lucy are battling with one another! Reggie goes for a DDT…but Lucy twists Reggie's arm, breaks free and delivers a Snap Suplex to take Reggie down onto the floor! Woody, too cautious of the individuals he's dealing with to physically involve himself—and also watching what is happening around the rest of the arena from his television monitor—is behind his desk shouting, "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU, PLEASE! YOU'RE GOING TO WRECK MY OFFICE!"

"Now the fight's inside the building, but STILL outside of the ring—that's Woody and Zero's office!" Jeremy exclaims.

"This is out of control!" Al hollers.

Lucy hears Woody…and, in response to his cries, she picks up Woody's miniature chalkboard from the wall (which reads, "Snowmen forced to go to war have been drifted")…

"HEY, HEY, THAT'S MY BOARD! THAT IS NOT A TOY! THAT IS NOT A TOY!" Woody shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and Lucy cracks Reggie across the skull with the chalkboard!

"Lucy smashing Woody's chalkboard over Reggie Rocket's cranium!" Al yells.

"I guess she's a Tim Cowlishaw fan!" Cris laughs.

"That's almost his most prized possession in that office!" Jeremy yells. "No one's even allowed to TOUCH it in corporate—not even Gordon or Kazama!"

Lucy hits Reggie in the cranium repeatedly, essentially making sure that the board is shattered. Lucy throws it away after nine shots with it, and the Premier Fussbudget starts to punch Reggie as she's down.

…

Now cameras switch once again…

…

…this time to Annie and Bella fighting in the concession stand area!

"The END and Emmy and her allies not wasting a single second picking up where they—oh my, now we're in the CONCESSIONS area!" Al calls.

Annie hits a Forward Body Drop onto the countertop of the hamburger and hot dog stand, fans in the area watching the scene and chanting, "**DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!**" Annie then grabs a nearby garbage can next to her…looks at it…and puts it down casually before picking up the recycling bin instead, measuring Bella Swan. Annie charges at Bella, recycling bin in hands…

…

…

…

…

…and…Bella Dropkicks Annie as she charges, stopping her in mid-charge! Annie loses her footing and her head collides with the recycling bin underneath her. Bella looks behind her and sees the t-shirt stand there…

…

…

…

…and as Annie stands, Bella runs to the t-shirt counter, steps off…and drills Annie with a Springboard Kick that she calls the Beautiful Nightmare!

"Bella stepping off of the counter to nail that big kick!" Al gasps.

"How dexterous of the _Twilight _character!" Cris proclaims.

Bella gets up and grabs Annie…picking her up and throwing her over the counter of the hamburger stand. After Annie lands hard on the ground, Bella climbs over the counter herself, all servers for the actual stand long since evacuating the spot. Bella pulls Annie up to a vertical base…and sees the deep fryer for the French fries next to her—a fryer that is turned on and bubbling. Bella grits her teeth…

…

…

…

…and tries to dunk Frazier's skull into the deep fryer!

"WHOAWHOA—HEYHEYHEY!" Jeremy hollers. "BELLA—OH NO! IS SHE TRYING TO FRY ANNIE'S FACE?! HELL NO—THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

"YEAH, THAT'S PROBABLY WAY TOO MANY TRANS FATS FOR THE YOUNG GIRL!" Cris exclaims, jokingly as he says this.

"…I was actually thinking more along the lines of, oh, I don't know, IT'S A FREAKING DEEP FRYER THAT'S SCALDING HOT!" Jeremy retorts to Cris's idea of a joke.

"Oh, that too," Cris shrugs. "DUNK HER, SWAN!"

Bella pushes Annie's head down…and she almost gets it into the fryer…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Annie is able to block it, push Bella backwards…and plant a Kiss of Death on her as well!

"AAAAAH! NOT THAT MOVE!" Cris cries, covering his eyes.

"I bet that might be Annie's first taste of vampire on those lips of hers!" Jeremy shouts.

"Danger averted from that fryer for now, thankfully—this is just cacophony all around the Scottrade Center, AND outside of it!" Al exclaims.

After the Kiss of Death, Annie looks behind her…grabs Bella by the arm, twisting it…

…

…and Hammer Throwing Swan hard into the stand's lemonade machine, Bella's skull smashing into the plastic bin for the lemonade, almost indenting the entire container! Annie grabs Bella a second time and Hammer Throws her into the other side of the stand…sending Bella's face crashing into the stand's point of sales system, causing it to go haywire upon sharp contact with it! Annie, finding a liking for Hammer Throws, decides to give Bella another one…

…

…

…which sends Bella's head crashing into the lemonade machine so hard, it shatters the entire containment of lemonade, causing the cold beverage to spill out onto the floor of the concession stand!

"How's that stand going to conduct business now?! The point of sales system's out and—GAAAAAH!" Jeremy exclaims as the lemonade spills. "CLEAN-UP IN AISLE NINE!"

"Clean-up in aisle nine? Try clean-up in aisle EVERYWHERE!" Cris says. "Lemonade spills here, broken car windows there, a shattered chalkboard elsewhere—come on, END! Come on, Bella; please say you're okay!"

The fans around the stand can't believe what they're watching, hollering their lungs out as the Granola Girl and the vampire of The END tussle on to chants of, "**CCW! CCW! CCW! CCW!**" Annie Scoop Slams Bella onto the floor before making her way to the also-heated grill…where there lies a spatula sitting there, the metal on the flattop getting hot from the spatula resting there. Annie picks the spatula up…waits for Bella to rise…

…

…

…

…and hits Bella across the face with the burning spatula, hot metal scalding skin! Bella is sent on the defensive as she backs off from Annie out of the concession stand and down a hallway. Annie is in hot pursuit…

…

…

…

…while, back in the parking lot, Emmy tries to throw Zoe's head through another window…but Zoe counters, Hammer Throwing Emmy so hard she sends almost Emmy's entire BODY through the window!

"HOLY CRAP!" Jeremy exclaims. "FLUNG LIKE A LAWN DART THROUGH THE WINDOW—YOUR TURN! OWWW!"

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S HER TURN! I HOPE SHE'S GOT GLASS STUCK IN THAT SIX-YEAR-OLD SKIN!" Cris barks.

"As wrong as it is for such a wish, it may very well be true just from the impact!" Al reviews the impact and grimaces, feeling Emmy's pain.

Zoe shakes off the pain of the first two windows from her cranium…and she reaches inside the car, grabs Emmy, pulls Emmy by the legs…and applies an Inverted Cloverleaf with Emmy's upper body inside the Prius. Emmy yells out in pain from Zoe's submission hold…which Zoe uses to continue pulling Emmy from the car after ten seconds, taking her out of the car and out of the window. Zoe then lets go of the Cloverleaf variant…before grabbing those legs again…and draping Emmy underneath the vehicle. Zoe leans back…

"…Oh no—no—NO!" Jeremy sees what is coming.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe Catapults Emmy with a Decavitator to the underside of the car!

"YES!" Cris exclaims.

"GOOD GOLLY! RIGHT UNDERNEATH THE CAR!" Al shouts. "EMMY'S SKULL AND FACE CATAPULTED INTO THE UNDERSIDE OF THE PRIUS—CAR INNARDS AND ALL!"

"I hope that thing can still run by the time Zoe and Emmy manage to get away from it!" Jeremy exclaims.

Cameras switch again…

…

…

…

…to the office…

…and Lucy tries to hit Reggie Rocket with a Birchwood Bull Hammer Elbow as she stands up…

…

…

…

…

…but Reggie ducks it as Lucy fires at her, instead picking Lucy up onto her shoulders…

…

…and delivering a Death Valley Driver onto the office floor! Reggie stands up, clutching her forehead as she struggles to reach a wall, resting against it…and seeing a framed _Pandemonium _poster featuring Zoe Payne. Reggie eyes the frame contemplatively…looks back to see Lucy stirring…and then she pries the frame from the wall, holding it in her hands. Reggie turns around, faces Lucy…

…snarls, "Got something for ya, you little yuckbabe…"

"NONONONONONONO, DON'T DO IT, REG! DON'T YOU DARE! PLEASE!" Woody pleads.

…

…

…

…

…

…and smashes the frame right over Lucy's skull!

"Woody begging and pleading for a stop to this, but to no avail!" Al shouts. "The portrait's now gone!"

"Son of an Alpha Bitch—Reggie's just bitter that it's Zoe on the cover and now her! Typical! Typical—and I bet SHE'S the hothead who started this mess!" Cris crosses his arms.

"If you ask me, I think all SIX of these girls are hotheaded right about now!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And this crowd is just RED HOT!" Al exclaims as the fans are chanting, "**_DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!_**" as they witness all of the chaos and disorder around the arena.

Back in the office, Reggie punches at the head and face of Lucy while the portrait is wrapped around van Pelt's neck. Reggie then takes Lucy by the skull…and twists her into a Swinging Neckbreaker onto the office floor!

Next to his window, Woody Paige, speaking into his cellular phone, can be heard shouting, "Yes, I need them RIGHT NOW—in the PARKING LOT, in my OFFICE, NOW! This is URGENT!"

Reggie then sees a potted fern inside the office beside the bookcase…and she grabs a wad of dirt from said pot before walking over to Lucy, saying, "You have a friend who does mud pies, right? How's THIS?!" before mushing the dirt into Lucy's face. From here, Reggie grabs Lucy by the head…walks with her…

"Get over here," Reggie growls.

…

…

…and puts her in a Standing Headscissors…while next to Zero's Kazama's desk!

"NOOOO, GET AWAY FROM THERE! GET AWAY, ROCKET! YOU PUT HER THROUGH THERE AND YOU WILL BE PROFUSELY SORRY!" Zero threatens, running to his table and to Reggie's face in order to protect it.

Reggie, however, is too heated to care…

…

…

…

…

…but Lucy is able to prevent it by picking Reggie up into a Fireman's Carry herself…and directing her own attention to Zero's desk! Zero Kazama's initial relief turns back into dread as he shakes his head and repeatedly yells, "NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE! LEAVE! GO AWAY! GET OUT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…but Reggie is able to free herself from Lucy's shoulders…and grab a lamp from Zero Kazama's desk. Lucy turns around…

…

…

…

…and…is able to duck Reggie's lamp swing just in time, the lamp crashing into Zero Kazama's skull instead!

"OH NO!" Al gasps. "ZERO KAZAMA'S DOWN! REGGIE WANTED LUCY, ZERO WANTED HIS DESK SAFE, AND REGGIE JUST CROWNED ZERO WITH THAT DESK LAMP!"

"COLLATERAL DAMAGE! SEE? THIS IS ALL REGGIE'S FAULT; I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW!" Cris asserts.

"It's a two-way street, Cris…or, rather, a SIX-WAY street with everything that's—AAAAAAAAH!" Jeremy loses his headset and his bearings…

…

…

…

…as Bella and Annie Frazier are both starting to fight on top of his lap as Jeremy is at the announce table! Bella and Annie trade blows with one another on Jeremy's lap before, ten seconds later, Bella is able to roll Annie off of Jeremy and onto the announce table where they continue to trade strikes with each other and roll all the way to ringside, the spatula Annie brought from concessions now behind Jeremy's announce table.

"UNBELIEVABLE—ANNIE AND BELLA TAKING THE FIGHT TO JEREMY'S LAP, LITERALLY!" Al hollers.

"THE LAST WORDS REGGIE ROCKET SHOUTED LAST WEEK WERE, 'IT'S WARFARE NOW', AND THERE WAS NOTHING ELSE SHE WAS RIGHT ABOUT LAST WEEK BUT ON THAT, SHE WAS SPOT ON! THIS IS A WAR ZONE RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" Cris yells.

Annie and Bella get to their knees…and Bella hits Annie with a Throat Thrust, gaining some separation before crawling away from Annie and digging underneath the ring apron…and picking up a cookie sheet. Bella cracks Annie across the face with the cookie sheet, further disrupting her equilibrium. Bella sees Annie kneeling still, dizzied by the first cookie sheet strike…and hits Annie in the head with a second cookie sheet strike shortly thereafter! Annie falls over onto the ground prone at ringside while Bella puts her cookie sheet down and stands up herself. Bella takes a series of breaths…regaining as much energy as she possibly can attain in the moment before starting to pick Annie Frazier up again…

…

…

…

…and receiving a cookie sheet shot from Annie upside her own head!

"ANNIE RETURNS THE FAVOR!" Al shouts. "FRAZIER WITH A COOKIE SHEET OF HER OWN!"

Jeremy puts back on his headset and tries to talk, but the audio is off, presumably from what Bella and Annie did in their brawl behind the announce table. Jeremy yells, "CAN YOU GUYS EVEN HEAR ME?!"

"JER, I THINK YOUR HEADSET'S GONE OUT!" Al hollers.

"OH NO, WHAT A TRAGEDY!" Cris yells overdramatically, almost tipping everyone off that it's sarcasm.

Jeremy continues yelling off-headset (and he would be yelling at Collinsworth had it not been for the fact that he couldn't hear Cris or Al via his headset either) while Annie hits Bella with the cookie sheet a second time! Bella stumbles to a knee…and as she's kneeling, Bella picks up the cookie sheet she used and fires back at Annie! Annie takes the shot to the face…and returns fire herself! The Backyard Kid and the _Twilight _star go back and forth with cookie sheet shots, their tempo and pace with each blow getting faster and faster, their cookie sheets getting more and more mangled with each delivery!

"**_DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!_**" the Scottrade Center adds its voice to the entire matter…

…

…

…while in the parking lot, a horde of security guards (and possibly other law enforcers in the state of Missouri) all swarm to put a stop to Zoe and Emmy's arc in the melee, about twenty such bodies getting in-between Emmy and Zoe and keeping them apart. Emmy, on her feet but not all there—and also with a busted lip—runs at Zoe, trying to leap over the guards to get to the SSX Demon, but there are enough guards there that are able to literally catch the six-year-old and hang onto her, pulling her away from Zoe while Payne is held back by at least eleven guards individually. Multiple indiscernible things are screamed and yelled between the two _XX _Females…

…

…

…

…and, in the meantime, another collection of guards are in Woody Paige and Zero Kazama's office, separating the still kicking Reggie Rocket and Lucy van Pelt from each other. Reggie spits in Lucy's direction while Lucy frees one of her arms, grabs a book from a nearby bookcase, and chucks it at Reggie, nearly getting her in the leg. Reggie kicks the book back towards Lucy, snarling and cursing at the _Peanuts _character. Woody Paige, from afar, exclaims, "I'll send someone down there to fix that after concessions is back online—oh my God, oh my God… All six of them had better keep separated because THIS is BEYOND words, this whole freaking thing! Zero's getting checked on right now 'cause HE got caught in the crossfire! Are they—…? Yeah? They're there too? Okay, good! Get them all to their locker rooms…"

Zero Kazama, wearing a dazed yet angered scowl on his face, is in a chair taking a light test for his eyes courtesy of one of the attendants in the office…

…

…

…

…and Annie and Bella are still exchanging cookie sheet strikes with each other…but, after ten more seconds of this, security rolls around ringside in droves to apprehend both The END member and Annie Frazier, disarming them of their cookie sheets and carrying both of them in order to keep the two apart. With almost eight guards apiece, Annie and Bella keep their glares on one another as they are separated and carried individually to the back, their arc in the fight coming to a close…for now.

"**_DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! _**"**_DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!_**" chant 19,260 raucous and excited CCW fans in Saint Louis, electrified by the massive brawling start to the program between The END, Emmy, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket.

"It would appear that we've come close…to the restoration of order here in the Scottrade Center, and HOLY MACKEREL, what a beginning to our twentieth episode!" Al exclaims.

Jeremy tries to say something along the lines of agreeing with Al and being blown away by the lengths of the brawl…but his headset is still offline.

"Jer, you're still disconnected, buddy!" Al informs him. "Hopefully we can get someone to take care of that soon though!"

"Just not TOO soon," Cris chortles.

"Jeremy's connection, one of the many pieces of collateral damage in that skirmish between Emmy's group and The END," says Al, "along with that car in the parking lot, the concession stand and even Woody Paige's own office!"

"Embittered, Notorious and Destructive—the Delta in the END in full effect!" Cris says. "The newly beefed-up security being put to the test right out of the gate tonight! It's times like these where I'm glad that I'm doing commentary over here and not security duty, because I don't envy those people whatsoever!"

"Nor do I, partner," Al concurs. "But thankfully it looks like they've done their job, which is good because later tonight all six of them will be wrestling in separate Six-Female Tag Team Matches, with The END taking on—"

("Light Wings" by Dale Oliver plays)

Al Michaels is interrupted by the music of CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige…

…

…who makes his way to the ring, calmed down from the sequence of events of moments ago. The crowd, still at a fever pitch, cheers loudly and respectfully for the CCW Majority Owner. The CCO offers high-fives to some of the fans in the front row as he ambles to ringside…flanked by two apparent technical staff members, whom Woody points towards Jeremy's location such that they may fix his headset.

"Well, now I guess it's MY turn to be interrupted by something as our Majority Owner of Character Championship Wrestling and Chief Content Officer of the company enters the scene," Al says. "He's also brought some folks to fix Jeremy's tech situation up also."

"It was on _CCW Ozone 17_ that Woody Paige stood in the ring and announced the beginning of what would be the one-hour Saturday night showcase known as _CCW Double X_, starting with _1 _six nights after our PPV _Enmity_," Cris says, "and now, months later and after nineteen such one-hour programs…he is now about to enter a _XX _ring that is now the host for TWICE as much of the best women's wrestling in the industry. A PHENOMENON. A SUPERPOWER. A JUGGERNAUT. That's what one little announcement twenty-two weeks and a day ago led to."

"Indeed, Woody Paige is here, front and center for a historical evening tonight…for more than one reason," Al states, getting a chuckle out of Cris.

"And there's no place I'd rather be—no place ANYONE would rather be—than right here for it!" Cris declares.

Woody Paige requests and obtains a microphone from timekeeper Mickey MacElroy, taking said mic and standing in the middle of the ring, looking around at the 19 grand-plus fans in the building chanting, "**CCW! CCW! CCW!**" His music slowly fades out as Woody takes in the atmosphere in the Scottrade Center, the _Around the Horn _personality of ESPN managing a grin. Woody lets the crowd have its moment for twenty seconds…before lifting the microphone up to his lips and starting to speak.

"Before I address what I first intended to address upon coming out here," Woody begins, "I would like to, first and foremost…apologize to the owner of the baby blue Toyota Prius in the parking lot. Certainly this was not the kind of beginning to the night that he or she would have appreciated…but with respect to Emmy and Zoe Payne's respective alliances, if it wasn't clear before that there was a pool of bad blood present between the two entities, one look around this arena would confirm THAT fact. Because of the six of those girls, the concession stand is under repairs at the moment—hopefully we can get that back up and running very soon… Jeremy's headset is getting fixed up as we speak… And, among other objects in my office…I now need a new chalkboard." Woody runs a hand through his hair, distraught with the loss of his trademarked chalkboard perhaps most of all among those things in his office. "Now, I—"

Woody pauses…

…

…as he turns his head to the stage and notices CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama clutching the back of his head and gritting his teeth as he walks down the ramp and to the ring, receiving boos from the St. Louis faithful on his way there. Zero rolls underneath the bottom rope, getting to the squared circle in a rush and looking at Woody Paige with a bothered look on his face.

"Executive Manager Zero Kazama's now here—good to see him back on his feet after that lamp shot in the brawl…" Cris comments.

Woody looks at Zero and asks, "Oh, Zero… I thought you were going to stay behind for medical attention…"

Zero motions for Woody to hand him the microphone…and Woody obliges, allowing Zero to talk into the stick.

"I don't think that you six can even REMOTELY fathom the amount of damage that you've caused to this arena in the span of a few minutes…" Zero says while holding his head. "A car…a concession stand…a headset…MY office…MY SKULL…" Zero winces as he stops talking and favors his forehead even further. "…Well, you all got to have your fun tonight, right? You got it? Congratulations. I hope it was a blast. I hope you enjoyed EVERY LAST BIT OF IT…because if ANY OF YOU six even THINK about taking it upon yourselves to start again with each other for tonight…I AM SUSPENDING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU…"

The crowd boos emphatically for Zero Kazama's announcement as the _Silent Library _host merely scowls in reply. Woody Paige blinks twice as Zero's rage-filled decree, looking at him and looking at the disapproving fans in the Scottrade Center.

"**SILENCE!**" Zero shouts at the fans, earning even more boos. "You think that's bad? You think that's unjust? It's actually quite LUCKY, both for Emmy AND for Zoe, and not to mention the whole collection of their friends, because I could very well FIRE their asses on the SPOT for what they did around here, and, most of all, for what they did to ME! I am STILL hearing a ringing all the way in the back of my head as I'm talking! I could have them all ejected from this building RIGHT NOW! …But I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to do that because after all, this is _Double X 20_… This is the first-ever two-hour broadcast of this show, and for that reason, amidst everything else, I'm STILL in a positive mood! So that's a bullet dodged for all six of them for the moment, but it better not be interpreted as a PASS. It is a WARNING. It is a FIRM DECREE—all six of them have matches this evening; The END has a match…and Emmy's team has a match. THAT is where all of them are to keep their focus, and that is IT. I hope we understand each other. Don't think that I won't take things that extra step further if I have to. Emmy, Payne, Frazier, van Pelt, Swan, Rocket…don't force my hand…"

Zero passes the microphone back to Woody Paige with an irked visage, allowing him to have the floor back once again. The crowd, upon hearing Zero's edict, starts a chant of "ZERO BALLS! ZERO BALLS! ZERO BALLS!" Zero clenches both of his fists in heavy displeasure as he hears these chants from the clearly excited fans in St. Louis…and, over to the side, Jeremy can be seen chortling upon hearing the chant.

Woody Paige accepts the microphone, rubbing Zero's shoulder to calm him down and keep him from losing his temper any further. "Well then…glad to hear that your voice survived the melee, Zero… I suppose that that outburst actually sets the table quite nicely for my entrée of an announcement regarding Emmy's group and The END. Zero, you may want to keep the six of them apart…and considering the fact that those six are ALSO responsible for the aforementioned destruction of my chalkboard—which WILL be coming out of all of their paychecks, by the way—that may be for the best…but neither you nor I will be keeping the six of them apart at _Pandemonium_." The crowd starts to cheer upon hearing this from the CCO. "When CCW comes to Chicago, Illinois in eight nights, The END and Team Emmy are gonna be turned loose, three-on-three!"

The CCW faithful cheer ecstatically, looking forward to seeing Zoe Payne and Emmy's squadrons going back at it, this time in a sanctioned match on PPV!

"Zoe, Bella and Lucy versus Emmy, Annie and Reggie—buckle your seatbelts in advance for it! If you think that the start of the show was off the charts…just you wait, ladies and gentlemen," Woody says. "And THAT…that brings me to what I was REALLY out here to say to start this off for you adorable people: WELCOME, ST. LOUIS AND THE WORLD, TO _CCW DOUBLE X 20_!"

The fans break into an explosive reaction in favor of the CCW Females Division's show's twentieth episode, euphoric in their seats as one crowd sign on camera reads, "2 Hours, 0 Limits!"

"There are a few…" Woody is about to speak again…

…but he finds himself interrupted by the exhilarated audience, who are chanting, "**_CCW! CCW! CCW! CCW! CCW! CCW!_**" at fullest volume. Woody smiles at the sight and the sound while Zero looks around with his own smirk, the first positive emotion from him all night.

"I'd say something about this right now, but I don't think anyone would hear me!" Al says. "I don't even think I can hear MYSELF right now! I can't!"

"Can you hear your THOUGHTS?" Cris inquires. "Because you're a step ahead of me if you can…"

Woody lets the chants continue for nearly a half-minute…before trying to talk again…

…

…

…only to get cut off this time by louder chants of "**_DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!_**" from the audience. The camera now shows another crowd sign, reading, "Best Saturday Night EVER!"

"**_DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!_**"

Woody Paige lets out a chuckle as he says, "Guys, we only have two hours, you know…heh…" Some of the fans chuckle with him as they slowly…VERY slowly…quiet down and so they can let Woody Paige speak. "…There are few cities on this globe that will always have a valued place in my heart for various reasons both inside and outside of Fiction Wrestling. Denver, Colorado is one of them. New York City, New York is another one. Rome, Italy – obviously where it all began with _CCW Ozone 1_. Pyongyang, North Korea; Los Angeles, California; Las Vegas, Nevada—all cities that have played major roles in the rich history of Character Championship Wrestling…and another such city that gets left off but deserves to be added to that very same list…is Multan, Pakistan. …And I know what you're thinking for one thing: why there of all of the places? …Because THAT was the city where I stood in a ring just like this one…and proclaimed that, in just a few weeks, there was a new show on its way…a show that was going to feature what was then just our EVOLVING CCW Females Division as the heart, the soul, the body, the EVERYTHING of this television program. It was just a while ago before the show opened…and before I was busy dialing up the heads of security…that Zero Kazama and I were watching _Ozone 17_ which was IN Multan, watching as I made that very announcement, watching as I opened the flood gates for a collection of women who are back there right now to spread their wings and take what began as an idea or, dare I say, a test or an experiment…and turn it into the BEST thing to happen to women's wrestling and Saturday nights!" The crowd pops for this assertion, seemingly showing their own opinionated agreement.

Woody continues, "But they're not the only ones who made it that way. They're not the only ones who made nineteen HOURS happen, and they're not the only ones who are making two hours STARTING TONIGHT happen… It wasn't just the wrestlers, it wasn't just the managers, the referees, the timekeeper and the commentary crew—it wasn't just on US…because behind each and every single one of those women who put themselves on the line and perfected their crafts in this elite ring, there exist THRONGS of loud, screaming, supportive, instrumental Fiction Wrestling fans who kept those wrestlers going through thickest and thinnest and made them go out the next night and perform even HIGHER for those people. Those people are watching_ XX 20_. Those people are here in St. Louis. Those people are in millions of homes across the Multiverse. Those people are YOU…and I want to thank each and every single one of them for what they've provided, because this isn't just the Females Division's Fiction Wrestling show… This is the Fiction Wrestling FANS' Fiction Wrestling show."

Loud and appreciative applause ensues from the fans in the crowd as they show their gratitude…and then start to chant, "WOODY! WOODY! WOODY!"

Woody modestly chuckles while Zero stands in the ring, possibly waiting for a "ZERO! ZERO!" chant but not getting any such luck on this night. Woody turns to Zero and says something indistinct…which seems to better Zero's mood a tad…but only a tad.

"Again, thank you…thank you… Tonight, it's the biggest episode of YOUR show yet," Woody says. "We get to see new faces, a new collection of contributors to this brand, Fiction Wrestlers in the PREMIER place to do what they've trained to do. We celebrate THEM…and we also celebrate those who've MADE this the premier place to do what those and other wrestlers train to do. And speaking of celebrations…that brings me to a VERY significant presentation." Woody pauses, allowing the audience to stay with him. "There is an honored guest in the Scottrade Center this evening, a man whose made his own influences on the sport of wrestling. He is here to be a part of the following special proceeding. He is the Senior Writer for _Pro Wrestling Illustrated _magazine—ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Dan Murphy!"

Woody motions to the stage…

…

…

…

…where PWI Senior Writer Dan Murphy, holding a plaque in his right hand, walks down to the squared circle to a polite reaction from the CCW fans. Dan Murphy waves to a few of the fans with an inviting grin as he continues moving, Woody also giving his own respectful applause.

Cris Collinsworth, seeing Murphy and the plaque, starts to catch on to what may be about to happen…and he lets out an audible chuckle and smirks. "Yes…ooooh yes…"

Dan Murphy, upon assistance from Woody Paige, enters the ring and stands between Paige and Kazama as the CCW Majority Owner starts to speak once again.

"First off, thank you very much for making it here to St. Louis for this occasion and this event on our twentieth episode of _CCW Double X_, Dan," Woody says.

"Thank you," Dan Murphy says off-mic. "I can honestly say that it is a total pleasure to be in this ring, on this program live across the world."

"And it's a pleasure to have you," Woody nods. "I'll let you take over the proceeding from here."

Woody hands Dan Murphy the microphone; the PWI writer accepts and clears his throat after giving Woody a second "thank you" off to the side.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen here for _CCW XX_'s historic and groundbreaking twentieth episode!" Dan Murphy says to crowd cheers. "As Woody here mentioned, my name is Dan Murphy; I am the Senior Writer for _Pro Wrestling Illustrated_…and to explain why I am here tonight, and to explain the plaque that I have in my hand right now…one of my duties as Senior Writer for the magazine is deliberation over the PWI Female 25 list, which ranks for the calendar year the twenty-five best women's wrestlers in the sport of Fiction Wrestling. Last year in the 2012 listing, three of CCW's Females made the list with all three said wrestlers in the Top 10 of that list. This year, for the 2013 PWI Female 25, a total of SIX Females of CCW made the list, and, once again, this included three wrestlers from CCW in the Top 10."

The crowd hails this achievement, Jeremy Ellis (whose headset is still offline), Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth also offering their applause for this statistic.

"More than any other company in the sport, might I add," Cris says. "CCW's the place to be for a women's wrestler."

"Not only that," Dan continues, "but also…for the second year in a row…the #1 spot in the PWI Female 25 went to the reigning CCW Females Champion."

This gets a mixed reaction from the St. Louis crowd, some of them proud of CCW taking the top spot (even starting a "CCW! CCW!" chant once more)…but most of them not so pleased with the particular identity of the girl in the top spot.

"Oh yes… OH YES," Cris grins and nods.

"On behalf of _Pro Wrestling Illustrated _magazine," Dan says, "it is my honor to present this award for the #1 wrestler in the PWI Female 25…to the CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson!"

With that, the lights in the arena turn flashing blue as the guitar riff kicks in…and the lights above the big screen project a massive blue kitten logo on the stage floor as the mixed reaction continues in the building.

_[Pop-pop!_

_…_

_Pop-pop!_

_…_

_I hate to say it, but they play this damn song in every club_

_But it's me, so I show love_

_But it's me, so show me love_

_And when I walk into the room, people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know it's me, not you_

_Who said anything about you?]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

"The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson ambles onto the stage, her CCW Females Championship around her waist as she enters the _XX 20 _arena with a haughty and proud look on her face, lifting up one finger from her right hand above her head to signal that she is indeed number one as she walks forward to the ring to meet Dan Murphy as well as Paige and Kazama.

Cris Collinsworth, standing at his table, applauds and says, "There she is! The lady of the hour, or now the lady of the two hours—our illustrious First and Only CCW Females Champion, the Wrestling Goddess known as Gwen Tennyson! Hosanna! Hosanna! Hosanna!"

"The PWI Female 25 rankings for 2013 were announced this past weekend and amongst those listed on this year's billing were Jenny Wakeman, Annie Frazier, Aelita, Emmy, Zoe Payne…and the woman on her way to the ring to accept her #1 plaque at this time, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson," Al says.

"And as Murphy said, Gwen's #1 for the second year in a row, for 2012 AND for 2013," Cris says. "Think about just how much you have to do, how much you have to accrue in your career in a real-time year's time to top the PWI Female 25 for that year. NOW think about how much you have to do in order to top that list for the FOLLOWING year and DEFEND that top spot for you and for your company. You have to be the best of the best, the cream of the crop, the BEST wrestler in the entire world to get that status, and Gwen Tennyson has reached that level and THEN some. I am PRIVILEGED to say that I've called her matches and watched DIVINE interpretations of the sport before my very eyes. I am HONORED beyond my own vocabulary…and any commentator who has had the enviable and luscious task of calling any of her matches owes it to themselves as a broadcasting journalist to feel the same way."

Gwen takes her time entering the ring, soaking in her presentation, her time to be honored with this distinction. Gwen walks to the ropes facing the hard camera and raises her finger in the air once again, using her other hand to point to herself as she looks up to the sky…listening to some of the fans chant "Number One! Number One!" perhaps out of nothing more than respect…and other fans just incessantly booing or holding up signs that read, "First and Lonely"; "Go to hell, Gwen"; and "Ten-Year-Old DYKE".

"Yes, you are, Gwen… You ARE Number One…where you should be," Cris applauds some more. "And it's about time that got recognized by the entire Fiction Wrestling world. There's NO debating it now. There's NO going around it or beating around the bush. Gwen Tennyson…is the best there is. You can't spell WRESTLING…without GWEN."

Gwen turns to Dan Murphy, who extends his hand out to Gwen for a handshake with the Champion…

…

…

…and Gwen extends her own hand…to take the plaque out of Dan's other hand and leave Murphy hanging, hoisting her plaque above her head in celebratory fashion, smirking. Gwen then lowers her plaque…and gives it a long, majestic French kiss right in the center of the award.

"And as always, a class act is our Champion Gwendolyn," Al rolls his eyes.

"Hey, he should be the one BOWING to Gwen, the holy essence of Fiction Wrestling, the sport that he has to cover, not asking HER to shake HIS common hand!" Cris argues.

Dan shrugs off the rejected handshake and goes back to his microphone as "Popular" cuts out.

"Gwen Tennyson…" Dan speaks…

…and the crowd already has its say, chanting over itself with "Number One! Number One!" and "F**K YOU, GWEN! F**K YOU, GWEN!" Gwen just listens to these chants with a grin on her face, holding and petting her PWI plaque like a cat on her lap.

"…Gwen Tennyson," Dan starts again, "congratulations on this prestigious accomplishment for you in a career that has been filled with many noteworthy triumphs from your victory in the first-ever Women's Hell in a Cell Match at the interpromotional pay-per-view event _Best in the World 2013_…to your victory in the most violent Females Match in history, the Sadistic Madness at _Meltdown _against Chell…to your successful Females Championship defenses against Zoe Payne and Annie Frazier. You took part in the first-ever Women's Match on an episode of Friday FUSION AND you were the first woman to main-event and WIN at the FanFiction Wrestling Awards, an event at which you are currently unbeaten, the ONLY woman who has competed at all three FWA ceremonies who can wear that distinction. The PWI lists in the past, both for professional AND Fiction Wrestling, have been hotbeds for controversy, but I think that all of my editors would agree when we say that THIS was a decision that was shrouded in little to NO doubt whatsoever."

"Yeah, because this time it was the SMART people who were making that decision…" Cris pipes in.

Gwen continues petting her PWI plaque as Dan Murphy talks on.

"What should also be highlighted is the fact that this is your SECOND CONSECUTIVE #1 ranking on a PWI list," Dan says, "something that few individuals, male or female, fiction or reality, can say about themselves and their careers. Only individuals the likes of Bret Hart, of Steve Austin, of John Cena, can say that they have topped the PWI 500 in back-to-back years…and NO woman has ever been able to—"

Gwen suddenly covers the top of Dan's microphone…and as soon as she touches it, the crowd's reaction begins to turn almost completely sour.

"Oh boy…" Al murmurs.

"Speech, speech, speech, speech, speech…" Cris chants.

Gwen looks at Dan Murphy…and tightens her grip on the microphone, yanking it out of his hand to put an end to his talk.

"Yeeeeeaaaah!" Cris exclaims with glee.

"And it looks like Ms. #1 would like to speak for herself…" Al says.

"Gwen uncut, Gwen uninterrupted—just the way it OWES to be right now!" Cris smirks.

Gwen takes the microphone by its handle and looks directly at the PWI Senior Writer, encouraging him to stay inside the ring. Gwen puts a hand on Murphy's shoulder, which gets a quizzical look from him.

"Mr. Murphy, as flattering as the words coming out of your mouth happen to be…I'm afraid you're just not doing me the proper justice," Gwen says to the sound of jeers from the fans. "And you're not doing this OCCASION the proper justice…so at this moment, you're going to stand over THERE…" Gwen nudges Dan towards a corner where Woody and Zero have backed off into, "and I am going to take it from HERE."

Dan Murphy takes the message and, rather than grappling for his microphone back…he opts to let Gwen Ten have the floor, because, as he says off-mic, "I was going to let you have it eventually…" The less-patient Alpha Bitch sees Dan retreat next to Woody and Zero…before turning back towards the crowd.

"See, ANYBODY can go through a laundry list of the things I've done to make it here. ANYBODY can rattle off the list of the people I've beaten SOUNDLY as CCW Females Champion of the World. Anybody can do that; I'VE done it a million and eight times!" Gwen says. "But what Daniel Murphy here isn't going to tell you is exactly what this plaque, this Championship, this ACHIEVEMENT and this night all mean not just to me, but to everything in Fiction Wrestling. What Daniel Murphy CAN'T do is put it all into glorious perspective."

The crowd, their hatred of Gwen Ten notwithstanding, perks its collective ears as Gwen takes a step forward.

"Before I was a Pro Wrestling Illustrated MAINSTAY, before I was the top Female of CCW, before I had one—now TWO of these plaques, and before the show you are all watching this very moment even existed as a television embryo," Gwen starts, "I was just simply the Young Gwen Tennyson, little girl with a big mouth…and nobody could stand me…because, to them, I was nothing more than an interloper who didn't belong in this business. It didn't matter that I was holding the top prize of our Females Division; I was still just a destined anomaly, a sideshow, a FREAK—nothing more than that to them. Back there in that locker room…was a group of people who didn't even look at me as a human being. People like Tom Brady would come up to me and joke that I was one of my cousin Ben's alien forms on his Omnitrix! …For a long time—TOO long of a time…the only person who actually KNEW the extent of my true talents was me, because any time I tried to speak up about anything, whether it was how good I was going to be or how good I already was, it was always met with a constant cry of 'Shut up, Gwen!'" Gwen adds an extra pitch to her voice as she says this. "'…Shut up, Gwen; you don't know ANYTHING! You're just a copy, a phony, a fake version of the REAL Gwen that's here!'" Gwen returns to her normal voice now, scowling. "And I stewed on that…ALL of that… I simmered with this interior rage inside of my body, because I'd been ridiculed over and over and over again, just like that, by my own peers IN and OUT of my Division…

"And then…THIS show started. This program, _CCW XX _STARRING Gwen Tennyson, the CCW Females Champion of the World—no need to pick your ears because you heard me correctly. I remember the very first main event on this show; I came out here, made a challenge, and by night's end it was me versus Xena for this Championship I have right now, and obviously…you all should know who won that little affair. The important thing is, though, from that evening forward, the CCW Females Champion had a spotlight on her like never before—I had a spotlight on ME like never before. This here was built FOR ME: my VERY OWN weekly episodic program with which I was able to show the entire WORLD what THIS Gwen's full ability looked like, whether it was grabbing girls and dropping them onto their ugly faces or holding this microphone, dishing out words and making them CRY like the little children that they are… And soon, OTHER companies didn't have any choice but to take notice of what this brand was becoming. THIS Gwen Tennyson was STANDING UP…and as I stood up, there was a whole new set of faces waiting to knock me down—I can read off EVERY SINGLE thing they tried to throw in my face, guarantees that I wasn't going to last, promises that I was doomed for this 'long, hard fall'; some of them even said that they were going to KICK MY ASS when I came face-to-face with them, like they were some kind of teachers of lessons, like they suddenly knew better! And they said it like they were SO certain of themselves…" Gwen manages a half-chuckle. "I remember when Sailor Mars threw me such lovely little nuggets as, 'You're not a goddess! You're just delusional! Real goddesses don't have PMS!'" Again, Gwen says this in a mocking tone as she goes along with her quotes. "Did the fox that cooked you up a decent line of work cook up that line for you too? I wouldn't be surprised. The dumb supplies the dumber…"

Zero Kazama has himself a quiet laugh at this remark from Gwendolyn while Woody shuts his eyes and keeps them shut for about five seconds before Gwen starts talking again.

"…And I remember when Sailor Moon was confronting me, puffing up her knockers and saying, 'Don't put yourself on my level; don't be some bitter little girl who thinks she's better than she is!' …There may have actually been a mirror behind me as she said that; I'm not completely sure, looking back…" Gwen puts a finger to her chin to mull this over…before moving on.

"…Penelope Pitstop…" Gwen rolls her eyes at the name. "Yeah, believe it or not, she had some words for me too… She would complain that I was 'disrespectful' and then had the BOLDNESS—if nothing else, I'll say that she's bold as hell—the boldness to say, 'I don't even acknowledge Gwen as a real Champion…'" Gwen's playful look turns into a displeased grimace as she thinks on this. "…If anyone within contact of me can direct my attention to any Steel Cage, 'I Quit' or Sadistic Madness Matches Pitstop's had in her little career when I'm through with this, please let me know as soon as you find me."

"…Well, I know I can't think of any…" Cris remarks. "Heh…"

"…And Asui Hikaru—oooh, was THAT a fun one…" Gwen actually laughs. "If I went through the complete litany of things she had to say about me, we would lose the extra hour this show just got added to it. 'You're going to be humbled and there's nothing you can do to stop me!' she said… 'There are SO MANY women better than you!' she said. 'You're a DISGRACE to women's wrestling,' she said…" Gwen bobs her head as she goes through each line, rattling them off from clearest memory.

"And where those people started, everybody else who was watching from the outside just jumped on the bandwagon and BELIEVED and PADDED and TOUTED everything that came out of their throats like it was pure gold—they made mocking Gwen Tennyson the cool thing to do," Gwen says. "Making Gwen angry was suddenly Multiverse leisure, and everyone was lining up to watch me SCREAM and YELL and CHURN and BOIL—at one point, the ENTIRE UCA ROSTER was sucking the teats of Asui Hikaru, making her out to be the greatest wrestler in town and taking shot after shot at me just to make me lose my composure. The ENTIRE ANIMATED ROSTER was calling me stupid things like a 'Cornette face' and trending it on Twitter to give themselves a hearty laugh at my expense! Those two Ortiz siblings running around? They're more relevant in Fiction Wrestling for laughing at ME than they are for anything they've actually done with their OWN careers! …At some point or another, EVERY WRESTLER IN THE BUSINESS did or said something to piss me off – because what was I going to do about it, right? What was I going to do? I mean, it's all in good fun—it's a punch line! We can do this forever! It's not like this ten-year-old young lady ACTUALLY is going to back up ANYTHING she says for herself and shove the 'humble pie' straight down everybody's sorry throats and make them asphyxiate on it…

"…

"…except, a funny thing happened… SEVERAL funny things happened…and part by part, piece by piece…" Gwen removes the CCW Females Championship from her waist…and raises it and the PWI #1 plaque over her head in the same hand. "I backed up EVERYTHING. I backed up everything and THEN some! That 'humbling'? That lesson? That BIG explosion that you wanted to come out of me when the horse caught up to the golden carrot known as 'comeuppance' tied to its nose? …None of it happened. None of it panned out." Gwen chuckles. "And you really didn't expect that, did ya? I could tell from your faces. I could tell from the fact that you were starting to STUMBLE with your words now; you didn't have so much vigor when you were telling me to shut up. It's like, over time, you REALIZED…just how futile and pathetic you were beginning to sound. It all started to set in…"

Gwen pauses to put her Females Title Belt over her shoulder and under her arm before tightening her grip on the mic.

"…and as it set in, you people got desperate. You didn't have the balls to take your crow like mature individuals, no—you off-played it. You SNUBBED it. You pretended like it was nothing extraordinary; you LIED through your own teeth just to deny me… You even went out of your way to DELEGITIMIZE what was supposed to be another piece of hardware on MY mantle by handing it to someone else who you knew FULL WELL was inferior to me. …You know what I'm talking about. Don't you DARE try to tell me that you really and truly thought that anyone had a better claim to it than me; I may not be FROM this side of the universe, but I know bullsh*t when I see it and what happened then was bullsh*t in its purest form. People tell me that I'M disrespectful, but I WASN'T THE ONE who EXPECTORATED on the image of Fiction Wrestling and the FanFiction Wrestling Awards present, past AND future by turning a blind eye like you did!" The crowd instantaneously boos with nuclear gusto, but Gwen is having none of it. "Nonononono—you're gonna hear this! You're ALL going to hear this… YOU'RE the ones who made EVERY SINGLE FWA from 2013, from 2012, from 2011, that much less valuable because of what you did to me, because you turned what was supposed to be an award for the BEST WRESTLER IN 2013 into a PROP in a little scheme just to rile me up. …And was it worth it? Was it truly worth it? Let's review, everybody: you dampened your own intelligence, you compromised your own dignity as wrestling fans by INTENTLY giving it to the wrong girl, and, when the smoke cleared, I ended up monumentally defeating your surrogate winner anyway for the SECOND straight time—this time in a match SHE made and SHE demanded, mind you. I didn't challenge that girl because I just TERRIBLY needed to face HER in a match—SHE came to ME and she just wouldn't shut up until I granted her the gift of Gwen and a match she all but got on her hands and knees for. And even after I rendered her months of chatter, talk, and babble to be as WORTHLESS as the award you handed her, the newest bit of propaganda coming out of the Awards was, all of a sudden…'Oh, yeah, she lost to the Alpha Bitch, _but she proved that she was truly game_ …'" Of all of the mocking tones, Gwen adds the most into this quote, oozing with vile sarcasm on every facet.

Gwen shakes her head. "…Nope. Nope, nope, nope. That is NOT, nor WILL IT be, the real moral of that story. You wanna know what REALLY was proven? What was REALLY proven was that you people will give cunnilingus to anyone with a vag just for the sheer satisfaction of 'lolGwenrages'. …Yeah… It's gotten to THAT level now, where you'd rather lie to yourselves and see me flip my lid than face the truth of what's right in front of you—and let me make this clear: you don't make me flip my lid because you screwed me out of an FWA; you make me flip my lid because the ONE sport that I came to this side of the Multiverse to conquer is the one thing YOU TOOK A CRAP ON when you did what you did! I YELL and I SCREAM because of this BUSINESS, not because of any of you lamebrains! …But a quick look at where I am right now—COMFORTABLE as CCW Females Champion, UNDISPUTED…and a look at where SHE is right now—no stable, no third-party hot air, no Belt, nothing of significance except a boyfriend in the hospital…tells the rest of how THAT little story ends: girl thinks she's up HERE…" Gwen puts her hand about six inches above her head. "In actuality, she's over HERE…" Gwen moves her hand down to line up with her forehead. "I walk in, and she moves down to HERE…" Gwen moves her hand down to shoulder level, "…and give me just a few minutes and I'll send her ass down HERE." Gwen moves her hand all the way down beside her thigh, looking down at it as she makes her point.

"Sounds accurate to me!" Cris concurs as the crowd is none too thrilled with Gwen's monologue in contrast.

"Your insults, your tactics, your pettiness…" Gwen resumes… "I PROVED, plain and simple, that what you say and what you think and what you try to pull—all of that—does not matter. And all you were left with was the feeling of disappointment…regret…sorrow…failure…demoralization…as you watched ALL of the people you sucked off, all of the people you had your faith in, all of the people you handed things to, one by one, slowly FALL." Gwen grins as the fans boo. "But it's the perfect story for ME…because now I get to look in my rearview mirror at what has become of all of those poor, pathetic little people and what has become of me in SPITE of every single one of those souls I've ECLIPSED on the way here to this moment, to making THIS happen. And now, if you're one of those people who's still clinging to mocking me like it's pre-_Best in the World_ all over again, you're not looked at as being cool; you're looked at as a moron."

Cris claps and exclaims, "Couldn't agree more! Could not agree more—tell it like it is, Gwen!"

"She's certainly telling; that's certain…" Al sighs.

"That so-called 'Ice Queen' needed a second STOMACH to eat all of her words, and she's STILL TODAY got the vowels stuck in those Mobian cat teeth!" Gwen says. "…I'm no longer the girl who's speaking up and proving herself; I'm the girl whom everybody else is pointing their guns at to prove THEMSELVES against ME. And isn't that just the most delicious of ironies? I've gone from being constantly measured to being the measuring STICK of women's wrestling!"

Some of the fans who can acknowledge this give their applause…but they are heavily drowned out and stand no chance against the hecklers who continue to chant, "**WE STILL HATE YOU! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE STILL HATE YOU! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE STILL HATE YOU! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**"

"And as the measuring stick of women's wrestling," Gwen says with a noticeable change in her self-aggrandizing tone, "I get to be the one to usher in the beginning of a new era of women's wrestling, a new era of Fiction Wrestling, a new era of _CCW Double X_, an era where _XX _is officially, beyond any speculations…going to war." The fans do give a pop for hearing this, the thought of the war exciting them…or perhaps inciting them…or possibly both at the same time.

"It's not something out of a dirt sheet or a tabloid or a rumor mill—if there's one thing you know about a Wrestling Goddess, it's that her word is your Gospel, and the Gospel is, the war has OFFICIALLY begun!" Gwen proclaims. "And by turning your televisions on to The CW tonight, by buying a ticket to sit in this arena, or by streaming this program on your computer devices, you have branded yourselves as a part of MY Fiction Wrestling history—a history that could only be made possible HERE—not in a ring in Sh*t Creek, not in a ring in San Paro, not in a ring in any of those pigeonholes the REST of the uncultured wrestling world may be used to…but in the wrestling ring that matters the most, the one I'm standing in right now."

As the passionate CCW fans cheer this proclamation, Gwen smirks…as though she is satisfied by their consumption out of the palm of her hand.

"As your undisputed, tried-and-tested incomparable Wrestling Goddess, as the stimulus of this television show, I say that what happens in here, in this ring on a nightly basis, is SACRED," Gwen says. "You are looking at the MECCA of women's wrestling right here, and in my possession now is the holiest of grails in this mosque. MY Division of Character Championship Wrestling has gone from SHARING Friday nights to STEALING Saturday nights to stealing TWO HOURS on Saturday nights, and through it all you've been buying your tickets ever since this little project began so that you can be witnesses to, bar none, limit zero, the BEST women's wrestling in the ENTIRE Fiction Wrestling circuit…because I made it that way. And with every word that comes out of my mouth, with every Clothesline I dish out…with every Dropkick, with every Backbreaker, with every DDT, with every Piledriver, with everything I am and everything I do here and everything that goes on in this church…it's bye-bye USA and hello CW." Gwen's smirk only widens as she says this. "And while I'm at it, let me set something straight right now just to hammer it home to you guys, because I don't think that this has been emphasized as much as it needs to be. Tonight isn't 'CCW vs. WWE'. No…tonight is the CCW FEMALES DIVISION versus WWE. Ben's not here tonight; Dan Kuso's not here tonight; Liu Kang's not here tonight—it's ME and the GIRLS that are here tonight. Get it straight; it's MY DIVISION that started this WAR, and it's MY DIVISION that's WINNING this WAR. And there is not a single Women's Division out there in ANY ERA in this business that can say that they're making the none-mighty Vincent Kennedy McMahon piss himself. There is not a single Women's CHAMPION in this era of the business or ANY such era that can say that she's done the things that the CCW FEMALES CHAMPION has been able to do. None of them have THIS kind of stroke and ability, and that is why I, as the holders of this, as the RINGLEADER of _Double X_, am automatically head and shoulders above each and every single one of them, NO ARGUMENTS! I don't give a f*ck who the Champ in CASZ is! I don't give a f*ck who the Champ in AWF is! I don't give a f*ck who the Champ in WWT is, and, hell, NO ONE gives a f*ck who the Champ in CWF is, because MY Belt's not a whore that'll spread its legs for the newest bidder."

"OHHHHHHHH!" the crowd that had hated Gwen (and, no need to worry; it still does) can't help but recoil from that verbal barb from the Alpha Bitch.

Cris Collinsworth snickers, "She shoots, she scores! Hahahaha!"

Gwen flips her hair in poised fashion. "…And, speaking of 'Champions', Older Me, my cousin from another dimension…I know YOU'VE gotta listening to this, and you're probably thinking that you're some kind of exception…but tell me… For a WWE-hosted Mega Event…which Gwen is it that's on the headline for _Pride &amp; Glory_? Actually…which Gwen is it that's BOOKED for _Pride &amp; Glory_? Tell me THAT, Miss Omniverse…" Gwen chuckles slyly as the fans react to this statement as well. "Gee, I wonder what we can draw from that… Well, I know what _I_ can draw from that; it's like this – those Stamford losers want to compare themselves to THIS, to MY chapel, to the STANDARD BEARER here, when the closest thing they have to anything like me took YEARS to become DECENT, whereas I started as GREAT and have become ETERNAL. I started in the eyes of the world as just a COUNTERFEIT of that Gwen Tennyson, and now when people say the name 'Gwen Tennyson', I'm not the first one on their minds; I'm the ONLY thing on their minds—and I don't have any qualms saying that about my flesh and blood because SHE knows that it's the truth! …And hey, while I'm at it, extra cousin…you don't see CCW asking YOU to be a special guest on OUR show, do you?" Gwen giggles. "Well, there's a reason for that…and SHE'S standing right here. But don't worry… I'm sure that Grandpa still loves us both equally, despite the talent abyss between us."

More gasps and awed responses ensue from the St. Louis crowd as Gwen is taking her words a step further. Cris Collinsworth eats it up at ringside while Al and Jeremy look to each other in their own kind of awe. Inside the ring, Zero Kazama's grin is the widest it's ever been; Dan Murphy's expression is one of being shocked by this wide-scoped lambasting.

"It's a whole different empire over here," Gwen says. "CCW is your TWO-TIME FanFiction Wrestling Company of the Year…and it only took thirty-nine weeks… And as for the show you're watching right now, _Double X_? That only took twenty weeks, and you heard me correctly: not ten years, not five years, not three years, not even A year, but TWENTY WEEKS… And with me at the helm, it was all too easy…and we didn't need to label ourselves with a pretentious adjective or an outright LIE like 'Awesome' to make that happen."

The crowd "Oooooohs" upon the blatant interpromotional mention from Gwen. "That's not how the wrestling world works," Gwen says. "But I guess an expected mistake when the company's run by a wannabe who's using HIS Women's Division—hell, his whole ROSTER—just to remind the world that he's more than just a wrestling loser; he's a business loser as well. Silly Jess, take notes because it works like this: we don't tell the world that _CCW XX _is awesome… I do my thing, I work my magic between these ropes, and then WORLD tells ME that _CCW XX _is awesome!"

The crowd pops and cheers for this statement, actually agreeing with what Gwen has to say…other than the more aggrandizing portions of the statement with respect to her role in the Division.

"Then again…it's not like you even have that much to work with," Gwen keeps going. "I mean, a Division like yours and a Champion like the one you have could hardly sustain ADEQUATE Championship Wrestling, never mind anything the least bit 'awesome'."

"Ohhhhhhh!" the crowd goes off once again.

"There's big fish in little ponds…and then there's tiny fish in puddles. And that's a step ABOVE where you are, Gardner," Gwen says. "Remember THAT…and remember who's actually ON the PWI Female 25 list the next time you want to embarrass yourself by putting your handful of months next to my 267 days AND COUNTING."

"This is the best homily I've ever been a part of!" Cris says gleefully. "This is PERFECT!"

"Yeah, perfect…" Al narrows his eyes at Cris's excitement, not quite sharing it with him.

"And for another thing, MY Division didn't need to pad its entire roster with all of this overrated 'staaaaaar poweeeeeer'…just to get on the fast track to relevancy. You call it good strategy for building a roster? I call it what it is…and it's nothing but a copout. A SHORTCUT. A LAZY manager's tactic. …But guess what? Here at the church, we didn't take any shortcuts. It was a SCRATCHING. It was a CLAWING. It was a BITING. It was people like Chell walking through the door as a PURE ROOKIE in the wrestling business—never in a major wrestling promotion in her LIFE, motivated by ME to become a star…"

"CHELL! CHELL! CHELL! CHELL! CHELL! CHELL!" chants galore start up immediately upon mention of her name.

"It was people like Zoe Payne breaking through, NEVER before seen in the Fiction Wrestling spotlight before this place and this brand were established. She saw ME being myself, not being afraid to 'go too far' and followed the lead I left for her from there…" Gwen says…

…as a good deal of fans manage to start a "House of Payne! House of Payne!" chant, more willing to pay her with respect than they are for Gwen Ten.

"It was people like Annie Frazier, a young lady coming from a franchise obscure to the rest of the business and showing the business what SHE is made of, inspired by MY success story," Gwen says.

"ANNIE FRAZIER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) ANNIE FRAZIER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" the fans chant and clap now.

"NONE of those people were your supposed 'all-stars' in the beginning, but what happened? I MADE THEM ALL-STARS!" Gwen raises her voice. "And I made their FRANCHISES all-stars! I made DRAWS out of a fresh crop of female wrestlers, and I made DRAWS out of those wrestlers who wanted a second set of licks. Look at Jenny Wakeman! Former WWE Diva for all of a year, two years? Remember that? You're the only one, because I sure don't. But I made JENNY WAKEMAN a star that YOU want to see try (and fail) to kick my ass in eight days! And, on top of that, I made AELITA a star that you want to see try (and fail) to kick my ass in eight days! …I even made a SIX-YEAR-OLD GIRL from a television show that got its plug pulled nearly a decade ago relevant; I made HER a star…and promptly CRUSHED that star under my boot, but that's another story. The point is, you could be oh-so-decorated across this business; you can sign yourself to companies to your heart's content; you can go ahead and compete for MEN'S Championships just to get a pithy whimper of attention; and you can be holding SEVEN TITLE BELTS at the same Gwendamn time…but if you don't have a Y chromosome, THIS ring is the REAL proving ground. THIS is the ring that makes the difference. THIS is where the real legends shine and the frauds are exposed. And that means that THIS," Gwen points to her own Females Championship, "my prize…is the QUINTESSENCE of Fiction Wrestling right here. And if you disagree with any of that, then you don't even deserve to call yourself a Fiction Wrestling fan."

"Right on the money, Gwen," Cris concurs. "Right on…"

The crowd opts to cheer for the singing of _XX_'s praises…despite Gwen's way of going about it. The Alpha Bitch chuckles as she hears the crowd respond to her "Gospel".

"Joke Rivera wants to believe she's anything now with her little shtick and a revamp after she was spending most of her 2013 doing nothing but WATCHING me win time and time again? Hubby Tai wants to convince Sore Kamiya that SHE'S decent when I haven't had to ride my cousin Ben's dick for ANY OF THIS?! Uncle Frankie wants to tell his baby girl One Ovary Gerdelman that SHE'S hot stuff when HER GM hands her leather and gold on a silver platter whereas mine was THIS CLOSE to handing me a pink slip?! SHE wants to believe that she can overcome what I'VE had to?! She wants to think that she can survive HERE in THESE ropes?!" Gwen shouts. "…They ALL can do all of the talking, believing, convincing, persuading, smoke and mirrors and reflection that they want to do, but the way I see it, it's plain and simple: if you aren't HERE…you don't mean anything to me. You aren't worth two turds to anyone that makes a real difference. …But for those women I just mentioned, and the others that got brought up…when the show's over, you ALL can bow and thank me for dropping your names tonight, because that's the most important you're going to feel this week. You're welcome—free of charge." Gwen winks at the camera with a smarmy grin, giggling at this arrogant quip.

"When the CCW Females Champion talks, people listen. When the CCW Females Champion wrestles, EVERYONE watches because _Double X _is the papacy and I am the freaking POPE here. I don't need a stable to boost my stock and make me feel loved. I don't need a bunch of brain-dead zombie yes-women to tell me I'm right when I already KNOW that I'm right, because I'm Gwen Tennyson. I don't need a Hall of Fame ring or a silver spoon; the only things I need to prove MY claim are right here in my hands and right beneath my feet," Gwen proclaims. "And now that the rest of the world and our LOVELY next-door neighbors know their place, I'll give them all some time to pick their jaws up from the ground and let everything I said sink in, and just let it all out—throw their little temper tantrums, tweet their irrelevant objections, get some new pairs of underwear to change into…and when they're done with all of that, I invite those same people to sit back, relax…and enjoy MY show."

Gwen performs a curtsy inside the ring as she puts the microphone down, leaving Dan Murphy, Woody Paige, and Zero Kazama inside the ring to collect themselves, Zero more pleased by the entire deal than either of the other two individuals, Dan Murphy flabbergasted…and Woody Paige whistling in the corner and mouthing, "Allllrighty then…" as Gwen's theme "Popular" plays and the Alpha Bitch raises her CCW Females Championship in one hand and her PWI #1 plaque in the other…before kissing the both of them on her way out of the ring. Gwen slides underneath the bottom rope with her honors, carrying them up the ramp with her with her head held up high and her nose pointed to the ceiling.

"…Well…how about that?" Al says, being the first commentator to speak after Gwen's exit from the _Double X _ring. "Never at a loss for words… Never at a loss for words…is the CCW Females Champion, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson…"

"But ALWAYS fiery with those words IS 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson…and this was NO exception to that rule—I LOVE IT," Cris remains standing while clapping. "I LOVE IT! What words from our Females Champion of the World!"

"…Tell us how you really felt about it, Cris…" Jeremy says, his headset now operational.

"Ah, Jeremy—you're back!" Al says with a smile.

"Yep, they fixed me up over here around the time Gwen brought up Jesse Alvarez," Jeremy says. "I didn't say anything on headset though just because, well…I was already speechless!"

"And I don't blame you one bit, Jer," Al says. "This crowd, though…they just heard one MAMMOTH of a speech…or, I guess, a HOMILY it is…from Gwen Tennyson."

"They sure did! They should be thankful!" Cris sits back down. "And I expect everyone Gwen just spoke about in said homily to tweet their thanks to Gwen during the commercial break so she can read them before her Street Fight tonight in the main event of the night."

"Well…Gwen WILL be in the main event, and it WILL be the Street Fight—Gwen Ten going up against the girl who pinned her last week on _XX 19_, the former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion Mystique Sonia," Al says, "and, if Mystique Sonia is victorious, the CCW Females Championship Match at _Pandemonium_ will go from a Triple Threat between Gwen, Jenny Wakeman and Aelita…to a FATAL FOUR-WAY including Sonia! It's a major match-up to conclude our evening of action…and the other two members of the Triple Threat Match in Chicago will be competing tonight as well in Singles bouts. But our FIRST match on _XX 20_ is coming up after the break: one-half of Prettier Muscle Jillian Michaels taking on one-half of the Poké-Coordinators Dawn! Stay with us, folks; we'll be right back!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

** _[Backs against the wall_ **

** _Down inside]_ **

** _Bedlam…_ **

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

** _[I watch you run with no place to hide]_ **

** _Uproar…_ **

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

** _Anarchy…_ **

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

** _[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_ **

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

** _Tumult, confusion, and disorder… _ **

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

** _The definition…_ **

** _[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_ **

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

** _…of Pandemonium…_ **

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

After returning from commercial, Gwen Tennyson is shown walking backstage with a proud pep in her step, holding her CCW Females Championship Belt and her PWI plaque while grinning blissfully throughout the halls, seemingly nothing able to take her down from this high.

…

Then she walks directly into the waiting Mystique Sonia, who is standing right in front of the path to Gwen's locker room. Gwen looks at Sonia up and down from her feet to her face, appalled that someone would dare impede her.

"Can I HELP you?" Gwen bats her eyes unctuously.

Sonia sneers at Gwen's demeanor before saying, "…I am woman enough…to give another girl, even if it's a girl that I want to dismember, credit where credit is due. So, first off, Gwen, yes; congratulations are in order for that PWI Female 25 top spot. You deserve it. As someone who's on the Female 25 myself for 2013, I say good work to you. Good job… And that back there was one hell of a speech you gave back there…but I noticed something about it. You got the mic and you got to say whatever was on your mind, no strings attached. It was like your own personal vindication for every FWA speech you either didn't get to make or got spoon-fed to you at the last minute. And I noticed…that you went through your entire career, you went through everything you'd been through and how it led you to this moment…and NOT ONE TIME with the words 'Mystique Sonia' leave your lips. You said 'Annie Frazier'. You said 'Chell'. You said 'Zoe Payne'. You said 'Aelita', you said 'Jenny Wakeman'…and you said the names of girls in OTHER companies…but you didn't say a single word about ME, the girl you happen to be FIGHTING tonight. Am I the only one who finds that to be a little strange?"

Gwen looks at Sonia blankly…before giving her answer. "…Yes. Yes, as a matter of fact, you ARE, Sonia, the only one who finds it strange, because you're bringing this up to me like it's some kind of a revelation when, in truth, I'm 100% aware of it. And I'm GLAD you picked up on it, missy. Here's something else you should pick up on: in my speech, I gave everything I talked about—and I talked about a LOT of things…the proper attention that it deserved in my holy estimation, whether it was me, me, X, Y, or Z. And I estimated that the amount of attention that YOU deserved in my sermon…was none. Zero. Goose egg."

"…Even though the girl you're fighting tonight is the girl who PINNED YOU 1-2-3 last week?" Sonia brings up.

…

Gwen chuckles. "PLEASE don't tell me you're still clinging to that. …What, did Jenny feed you encouragement pills after she fed me to you to get a free dose of inferiority medicine? …You're really not that astute upstairs, are you? You're going around rubbing in my and everyone's faces that you pinned me in that tag team match, a match in which, thanks to my insubordinate idiot of a partner, Jenny was about to pin me herself and take all of the tainted glory…before she tagged YOU in instead and let YOU have the moment as a gift to tide you over. Jenny had to move aside for you to even have a chance. So between her and my 'partner', you need TWO hands to hold in pinning me…kind of like you needed a hand to hold to get into the Female 25…"

Sonia snarls at Gwen, but Gwen continues with a smirk, "You know something that _I_ found strange? …I heard Dan Murphy say that there were SIX CCW representatives on that list. Only six? Let's see… Zoe…Emmy…Annie…Aelita…Jenny…" Gwen holds up her plaque to count herself. "…Heheheh… Just another reason why you weren't exactly vital on my mind out there. And after our match…without Jenny there to be your training wheels…and without anyone to hold ME back…you STILL won't be high on my priorities when the night's said and done."

"Listen to me," Sonia gets in Gwen's face. "I don't NEED Jenny out there against you. In fact, as soon as I'm done talking here, I'm going straight to her and ORDERING her to stay behind for the main event. You think that the fact this it's one-on-one is going to psych me out, but, really, it's EXACTLY what I want. No Jenny for you to use as an excuse…no Aelita to get in either of our ways… Gwen…you were talking about people 'stepping up to you' to prove themselves? …Well tonight, on _CCW XX_'s TWENTIETH EPISODE…I'm not just gonna 'step up to you'… I'm gonna step ON you. And then, I'm gonna beat you again…and in Chicago, Illinois…it's trifecta time, goddess. First and Only? …Not for much longer. The death knell is HERE. The death knell…is NOW."

Sonia determinedly glares into the face of the Alpha Bitch, and Gwen returns the glare back at Sonia, irked by the Heroine 108's words…

…

…

…before smirking once again. "Yeah…you keep thinking that."

Gwen then casually pushes her way past Sonia in the hallway and continues proceeding to her locker room…much to Mystique Sonia's great chagrin. Sonia watches Gwen stride away and says, "Watch me… I'll be ALL OVER your mind when it's over…"

* * *

"Mystique Sonia and the CCW Females Champion Gwen Ten having an exchange of words; they're going to be exchanging fists, kicks and likely objects later tonight in our Street Fight!" Al says. "Will Sonia prove herself and add her name to the Females Title Match at _Pandemonium_, or will Gwen Tennyson make this HER night?"

"Al, it's been her night since we went on the air!" Cris chortles. "The Street Fight's just going to be the reminder of who runs this place…"

"Well, I don't know which way it's gonna go, but I'm sure as hell looking forward to seeing it!" Jeremy says…before hearing the bell ring. "Oh! Here we go, guys! First match!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," says Blader DJ, "this is the FIRST match, scheduled for one fall, of the TWO-HOUR _CCW Double X 20_!" The St. Louis fans pop for this declaration as they await the participants.

_[Whoooooooooooa!_

_Whoooooooooooa!_

_Whoooooooooooa!_

_Whoooooooooooa!_

_Let it go; blood drips from your camera_

_Just like a knife held in your hand _

_What you mad about? I don't know and I don't give a damn _

_Break the rules because I can!]_

("Smoke and Mirrors (V2)" by Jim Johnston plays)

Jillian Michaels, wearing her blue hooded sweatshirt with the words "Prettier Muscle" on the back of it, walks onto the stage with her partner "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey…who is wearing a dark blue jacket with white sleeves and yellow lined pockets. Jillian removes her hood from her head, shouting, "COME ON!" while emphatically spreading her arms and pointing to herself, throwing up a flexing pose on the stage before walking down the ramp with the MMA phenom towards the ring to loud boos.

"Introducing first, representing Prettier Muscle, accompanied to the ring by her partner 'Rowdy' Ronda Rousey," Blader DJ says, "from Los Angeles, California, weighing 115 pounds, Jillian Michaels!"

"We begin with a match that was made last week with the former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion," Al says, "a woman who started _XX_ from its first episode as Women's Tag Champion in Pretty Muscle—now it's PRETTIER Muscle with Ronda Rousey, and both Rousey and the Fit Female have been stirring things up with May and Dawn of the Poké-Coordinators."

"Jillian and Ronda have been nothing but HELPFUL to those Coordinators, trying to get them into shape!" Cris says. "Dawn had a baby—you KNOW how negligent people can get with their bodies after child birth!"

"Yeah, but how does that explain _XX 18_?" Jeremy pipes in. "I wasn't there, but I saw what happened, and how despicable can you possibly be?"

"Jeremy's referring to the heinous acts of Prettier Muscle who, before a scheduled match against the Poké-Coordinators, invaded their locker room and attacked and humiliated their Pokémon by dousing May's Munchlax with protein powder, attacking him with the Biggest Loss and brutalizing Dawn's Buneary with a Cross EARbreaker," Al says. "An absolutely APPALLING display from these two fitness fanatics…"

_[Let everybody see_

_The future here in me_

_Just watch the wheel go round_

_I'll cheer as you go down!_

_Whoooooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors!_

_Whoooooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors!_

_Whoooooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors!_

_Whoooooooooooa! You're only smoke and mirrors to meeeeeeeee!]_

Jillian stands on the middle rope in a corner and flexes to either side of her body, showing off her physique to the audience while screaming at a fan from afar, "Yeah, keep on eating those—I hope the concession stand NEVER gets fixed! Less fats and sodium for you all!"

"You call it appalling, but I call it a good deed! And speaking of deeds, I wonder what Prettier Muscle was up to last week—they said it was important business…and they said it had to do with Dawn and May…" Cris ponders.

"I wonder too…even though I may not want to know about it," Jeremy shudders. "But right now, speaking of business…I know a bluenette on her way who's ALL business right about now!"

…

_[(Weeeee run, yes, weeeee run the night!) Havana Brown!_

_Red One!_

_Mr. Worldwide!_

_(Weeeee run, yes, weeeee run the night!) From Miami!_

_Morocco!_

_To Australia!_

_To the world! (Run them like, run 'em, run 'em, woop!)_

Dale!_]_

("We Run the Night" by Havana Brown feat. Pitbull plays)

The crowd bursts into cheers as Dawn makes her way to the stage…a little slower than usual, with some of her usual excitement quelled by a feeling of scorn (most of which directed at Jillian Michaels and Ronda Rousey, but some of it possibly aimed elsewhere). Underneath the multicolored lights, May walks behind Dawn and taps her on the shoulder, shares some indistinct words with her…before offering a hand above her head, saying, "Right here…"

….to which Dawn replies, "Right NOW," high-fiving May before pointing to a line of fans in the crowd and shouting, "Who wants to see me kick some Fit Female ass right now?!" The fans cheer loudly for that, clearly wanting to see exactly that from the Twinleaf Town native.

"And her opponent, representing the Poké-Coordinators and accompanied by May," Blader DJ says, "from Twinleaf Town, weighing 123 pounds, Dawn!"

_[When the sun goes down-down-down-down_

_Boy you're afraid of the dark, dark?_

_And when the lights go out-out-out-out_

_Tell me, do you know where to start, start?_

_And when the place gets loud-loud-loud_

_That is when I feel apart (Ahhhhh-ahhhhh)_

_And when the worlds sleep sound-sound-sound_

_'Cause the sound is the key to my heart, heart]_

"I'm no home-wrecker, guys…but something tells me that after everything that's been going on in Dawn's personal life AND her professional life, she's fixing to REALLY do herself a number on Jillian Michaels," Jeremy says.

"If it's any consolation to her, Dawn, along with May, is in line to possibly become the first-ever Toon Women's Tag Team Champions very soon," Al says, "but you're right, Jeremy; Dawn's in a rather foul mood to the point where that's good for her and the Coordinators tag team…but no consolation for right now."

"Jillian DID say Dawn needed to burn a few calories," Cris remarks. "Maybe THAT'LL brighten her mood! You know, people who are overweight are more susceptible to thyroid problems, and that REALLY can mess with your emotions…"

Al rolls his eyes. "For what Jillian's said and done as of late, Dawn's ready to kick off this _XX 20 _card of matches with a measure of revenge, and May's right there with her to cheer her on!"

_[Weeeee run, yes, weeee run the night!_

_Ni-ni—ni-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i…_

_Weeeee run, yes, weeee run the night!_

_(We-we-we run, we-we-we run-run!)_

_Weeeee run, yes, weeee run the night, the night!_

_Run 'em like, run 'em, run 'em, woop!]_

Dawn stands in a corner of her own, staring across the ring at Jillian Michaels while May stares at Ronda Rousey at ringside, the Blue Beauty leaping into the ring ready to battle with the Fit Female now, the crowd firmly behind her with chants of, "DAWN! DAWN! DAWN! DAWN! DAWN!"

"And this _XX 20 _crowd is ready for some wrestling, and by God, so am I!" Al says.

"By GWEN, you mean," Cris says.

"Oh, please don't start…" Jeremy groans. "Let's head to the ring—Dawn vs. Michaels!"

The bell sounds…and Dawn, not wasting any time to get her hands on one-half of the tandem that terrorized her Pokémon, charges towards Jillian, only for Michaels to drop to a knee and maneuver around Dawn and into a Waist Lock, taking Dawn down. Jillian holds onto Dawn and then transitions into a Side Headlock on the canvas, punching Dawn in the face three times while hanging onto her. Dawn rolls on the canvas and tries to stand…and she manages to push Jillian into the ropes. Jillian rushes into Dawn and brings her down with a Shoulder Tackle. Jillian grins as she hits the adjacent ropes, and Dawn ducks under and then leapfrogs over the oncoming Michaels…before backward rolling and using her feet to Monkey Flip Jillian up and over, sending Jillian onto her back! Dawn gets back to her feet and Dropkicks Jillian in the knee before hitting the ropes and Dropkicking Jillian in the face, sending her rolling to the ring apron. Dawn grabs Jillian, looking to keep up the offensive…

…only to be offended by Jillian and a slap to the face!

"OHHH! Jillian may've slapped some of the fat off of Dawn's face just there!" Cris says.

"She also might have just turned the bluenette into a red big ball of FIRE with that too!" Jeremy says.

Dawn gives Jillian a massive glare as the fans are still holding their cheeks in recoil…and Michaels, sensing Dawn's fury, dismounts from the apron and starts to run around ringside while Dawn gives chase to the Fit Female!

"And now Jillian's taking some time to go on an evening run, if you will—how coincidental that it's away from Dawn!" Al says.

"Dawn matching her step for step!" Jeremy says.

"See, if Dawn actually worked out with Jillian, she'd be able to catch up!" Cris says.

Jillian runs a lap around the ringside area…before sliding back inside the ring, hitting the ropes as Dawn is a step behind returning to the ring herself…

…

…and…Dawn sees her coming and hits her with a Hip Toss!

"Jillian trying to outsmart Dawn, but the _Pokémon _protagonist is a step ahead!" says Al.

"Wanted to bait and switch her there, but Dawn had other plans!" Jeremy says.

Dawn picks Jillian up and hits her with an Atomic Drop followed by a Back Suplex. Dawn then makes her way to the middle rope in the nearby corner. May cheers on the Blue Beauty, while Ronda tries to warn Jillian…

…

…

…and Dawn delivers a Diving Leg Lariat to Jillian to bring her down! Dawn then goes for the pinning attempt, covering Jillian Michaels: 1…

"First pinning attempt here on _XX 20_…"

2…

"…off of the Leg Lariat from the middle rope!"

…

…

…

…2.5 Jillian kicks out.

"And it's a near-fall," Al calls.

Dawn picks Jillian up from the canvas…and starts to issue her own Open Palm Slaps across the face of the _Biggest Loser _trainer!

"Haha! Talk about returning fire—that's for earlier at the apron!" Jeremy says. "Dawn giving Jillian more than a taste of her medicine; she's giving Jillian the whole bottle!"

Dawn hits a Spinning Back Kick to the chest, and then she hits the ropes and gives Jillian a Facebuster. After bringing Jillian down, Dawn starts to go to work on Jillian's face even further with punches from the Full Mount. After ten such punches, Dawn takes Jillian and Irish Whips her into a corner. Dawn runs at Jillian…and gets a Back Elbow to the face for her troubles from the Fit Female. Jillian plans to turn things around, and she goes to the middle rope…

…

…but Dawn sidesteps her Missile Dropkick! Jillian crashes to the mat uneventfully, and Dawn gives Jillian a Dropkick of her own that pushes Jillian into the corner. Dawn takes a number of steps backward and hits a Shining Wizard in the turnbuckle to the back of Jillian's head! Dawn then steps down…places her knees into the spine of Jillian Michaels…

…

…

…

…and executes an Inverted Monkey Flip that flings Jillian out of the corner and onto her face!

"WOW! An impressive take on the Monkey Flip, starting from behind Michaels and putting her onto her chest and face!" Al says.

"And there was some _MUCHO ALTO_ on that one too!" Jeremy quips.

Dawn grabs Jillian once again…and hits her with a Single Underhook Suplex! Dawn covers Jillian: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.6 Jillian kicks out. Dawn stands up and kicks Jillian square in the back of the head, sending her rolling in pain towards the ropes. Jillian stands up clutching the back of her head, and Dawn proceeds to fire away with Shoot Kicks to the torso. Dawn hits two, three, four, five such kicks…but on the sixth one Jillian is able to get ahead and catch it. Jillian plans to capitalize, but Dawn beats her to it, rocking her with an Enzuigiri. Dawn then Scoop Slams Jillian to the canvas and then ascends to the top rope once again.

"So far, it's advantage Coordinator with Dawn on the offensive," Jeremy says.

"THAT'S about to change when Jillian rolls out of the way of this…" Cris states.

Dawn measures the downed Jillian Michaels…

…

…

…

…

…and she comes down with a Diving Leg Drop!

"…Or maybe she WON'T…roll away—damn it, Jillian, what are you doing?!" Cris cries.

Dawn goes for the pin: 1…

"Right now, she's getting pinned!"

2…

"Two!"

…

…

…

…2.65 Jillian kicks out!

"No! Only two for the Leg Drop by Dawn!" Al says.

"Jillian's been getting kicked around like crazy, and with those long, fat legs of Dawn's, that's not at all good news," Cris says. "And I can sort of sense Ronda probably trying to communicate that to her partner right now too…"

Jillian lies on her side after kicking out…and Dawn harshly kicks her in the spine!

"GAH! See? Right to the back…" Cris winces. "This is where wrestling someone with an unbalanced diet tips the scales against you, literally AND figuratively!"

"Jillian might be regretting getting on Dawn's bad side right now with the way this has been going," Jeremy says.

Jillian looks up at Dawn and motions for a timeout, a reprieve of some kind…but Dawn grabs Jillian by the arm, twists it, and punches Jillian in the gut. Dawn wrenches Jillian's arm once again before hitting Jillian with a kick upwards to the bridge of the nose. Dawn Irish Whips Jillian into the ropes and hits her with a Jumping Leg Lariat. Jillian goes down and sits up in pain…and Dawn hits the ropes and blasts her with a Running Soccer Kick directly to the face!

"OHHH! And if you want to talk about removing fat from someone's face—that boot may've flat-out removed Jillian's FACE from the HEAD!" Al exclaims.

"You can say THAT again—holy hibiscus…" Jeremy says.

"Jillian, do something! Do something quick and make it effective because you're on the fast-track to be just a large human footprint!" Cris worries.

Jillian holds her face in agony as she slowly starts to get to her feet. The blue-haired Pokémon Coordinator waits for Jillian to rise…and then Dawn hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…but Ronda Rousey grabs Dawn's foot from outside of the ring, delaying Dawn in the process! Dawn turns around to confront Rousey from inside the ring while May, her attention grabbed, starts to walk over to take a look at things herself.

"And Ronda Rousey interjecting into things, grabbing the foot of Dawn!" Al says as the fans boo for this illegal involvement.

"Dawn may've been thinking Spotlight Kick there had it not been for the UFC Bantamweight Champion getting involved!" Jeremy says.

Dawn jaws off to Ronda, who backs away from the apron…and Jillian, from behind, grabs Dawn and tosses her out of the ring over the top rope. Dawn starts to pull herself up on the outside, Ronda not touching her…

…

…and Jillian hits the ropes to nail Dawn in the side of the head with a Sliding Forearm to the face under the middle rope!

"Dawn out of the ring, thanks to the DELAY—and Jillian Michaels with the Forearm!" says Al. "And had it not been for Rousey, I don't know if this would be the sight we're seeing—we may be in the post-match phase by now if it wasn't for her!"

"So because Dawn couldn't keep her eye on the ball, you're giving Ronda credit for turning the tide? Blame it on her own damn self for turning away from Michaels in the first place!" Cris states.

Jillian leaves the ring and walks towards May, shouting, "You saw that? I bet if you spent some time on a stationary bike you could be lean and athletic enough to do that too!" May growls at Jillian and teases clocking her in the face, only to be advised against doing so by referee Scott van Buren. However, as the referee is dealing with May and Jillian, Ronda Rousey takes a hold of Dawn…

…and Sambo Suplexes her spine-first into the barricade!

"HEY! Rousey intervening a second time, and this may be SIGNIFICANTLY more consequential, considering the damage done!" Al shouts.

"Sambo Suplex into the barricade—referee was distracted by May and Jillian's talk to make sure that MAY didn't touch JILLIAN…and he missed Ronda bashing Dawn as a result—oh MAN…" Jeremy calls.

"Who needs a chiropractor when you have something like THAT?" Cris grins.

Jillian backs away from May and goes back to where Dawn is, picking her up and driving her onto her knee with a Gutbuster before sending Dawn back onto the apron. With Dawn supine on the mat, Jillian elbows Dawn in the clavicle twice and goes to the apron herself, standing there. Jillian runs along the apron…and hits a Knee Drop over Dawn's face! Jillian tumbles to the floor after the knee and then stands up, taunting directly in Dawn's face before pie-facing her to push Dawn back inside the squared circle. Jillian mounts the ring apron once again…and lands a Topé Atómico over Dawn's chest! Jillian covers Dawn: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.685 Dawn kicks out. Jillian stands up and delivers a flurry of Elbow Drops to the gut of her opponent. Jillian picks Dawn up from the mat and fakes an Irish Whip…sending Dawn back into a Kitchen Sink Knee to the midsection, followed by a Soccer Kick to the spine that rings around the arena!

"And now it's JILLIAN'S turn to give Dawn some medicine! You like kicks? THERE'S a kick! Enjoy THAT!" Cris says.

Jillian hits the ropes…and scores with a Sliding Cross Body Block onto Dawn, hanging onto the legs for the ensuing pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.73 Dawn kicks out!

"…ma—crap…" Cris folds his arms in contempt.

"Dawn playing defense now, keeping herself alive," Al says.

Jillian hits Dawn with a Snap Suplex, rolling through to her feet and then grabbing both of Dawn's feet, stomping her in the midsection directly onto her stomach. Jillian holds her boot there onto Dawn's belly…and then executes three more hard stomps before holding her foot onto Dawn's gut once again, smirking and flexing as she does so.

"And the holier-than-thou attitude comes to the forefront…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"If ya got it, flaunt it—look at that body!" Cris gushes. "Look at the ABS! The shoulders, the arms, the everything! Do you know how many women WISH they had a look like that? ALL OF THEM; that's how many!

Michaels then transitions from the stomping position…

…

…into a Figure-Four Leg Lock! Dawn screams in pain as her legs are worked over by the submission hold. Jillian holds onto the Figure-Four, shouting, "FEEL THE BURN, DAWN! FEEL IT!"

"'Feel the burn', yells Jillian, and she appears to be feeling it indeed from the looks of it," Al says. "Figure-Four applied here…and if you do enough damage to the legs, you can take out those kicks of Dawn and eliminate things like the Spotlight Kick and Drapion Rising from her repertoire."

"That's got to be EXACTLY what Jillian's planning on right now," Cris nods. "It's a sound plan if I've ever known one!"

Dawn grimaces while in the Figure-Four Leg Lock, and referee Scott van Buren asks if Dawn wants to tap out. Jillian continues applying pressure behind her end of the hold…but Dawn stays tough, putting both of her palms onto the canvas…

…

…

…

…and she turns onto her belly on the canvas, reversing the direction of pressure behind the Figure-Four Leg Lock!

"Uh-oh!" Cris gasps. "No! No, not like that!"

"Dawn turns it around on Jillian! Now JILLIAN'S feeling the pressure as the Figure-Four is REVERSED in direction!" Al shouts.

"Who's feeling that burn right now?" Jeremy remarks.

Jillian yells and screams in pain this time, feeling the agony of the Reverse Figure-Four this time, pulling at her hair and shaking her head rapidly…as Dawn remains prone to the canvas, making the pressure as agonizing as possible for the Fit Female…

…

…

…and…Jillian scurries towards the ropes with both hands, crawling towards the edge of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she manages to get to the bottom rope for a break! With Jillian and Dawn's legs separated seconds later, Jillian uses the ring ropes to pull herself up and stand. Dawn gets to her feet also…and she turns to Jillian and punches her in the face three times…before Jillian rakes Dawn in the eyes. Dawn is blinded…and Jillian takes advantage by pulling Dawn in and picking her up and delivering a Flapjack onto the top rope, dropping Dawn Wong midsection-first onto the top rope!

"OHHHH MY GOODNESS—Jillian EXENETRATING Dawn onto that top rope with the Flapjack!" Al exclaims.

"Made sure to lean faaaaar back to drop her on that one!" Cris says. "Normally it's a Stun Gun; here, it's a VERY excruciating form of the Gutbuster!"

"That'll take out a girl's lunch…or a GUY'S lunch, actually…" Jeremy muses.

Jillian grabs Dawn by the legs while she is hanging on the ropes, holding said legs onto her shoulders…

…

…

…

…and Jillian slings Dawn off of the ropes with an Alabama Slam!

"Held by the LEGS—Alabama Slam!" Al calls. "Shades of Robert Holly!"

"And with the way Dawn's head hit that canvas, she may THINK she's in Alabama!" Jeremy says.

Jillian then covers the _Pokémon _character: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.77 Dawn kicks out!

"…ma—oh, really? Fine, then; kick out, Dawn… Let's have Jillian work you out some more," Cris says.

Jillian pulls Dawn's legs upwards, holding onto her feet and keeping Dawn upside-down…before dropping her end over end gut-first over her waiting knee with a Gutbuster. From here, Jillian transitions into a Bodyscissors. Jillian wraps her legs around the torso of the Blue Beauty and holds onto her while delivering left and right crosses with both hands to the face. Dawn tries to put her hands up to block these strikes…but Jillian maintains the Bodyscissors for thirty seconds…before rolling over, placing Dawn's chest onto the canvas before applying a Camel Clutch. Jillian yanks at the head and neck of Dawn, much to Ronda's pleasure and May's chagrin.

"Now another submission maneuver here—the Camel Clutch applied," Jeremy says. "Dawn's got to find a way to maybe pick things up to her pace again, and she's not going to do it on the canvas like that."

"Ronda smiling, May frowning—the Prettier Muscle gal Jillian in control…" Al says. "Possibly looking to end things via submission here?"

Dawn extends her hand and teases tapping out to the Camel Clutch from the former Women's Tag Team Champion…but she shakes her head and hand to refuse capitulation. Jillian keeps the Camel Clutch firmly applied…and Dawn uses both of her hands to scratch at the canvas and push herself towards the ropes. Dawn journeys to the ropes…

…

…

…

…and almost makes it…but Jillian lets go of the Camel Clutch before Dawn makes it there, standing up and stomping hard onto Dawn's spine repeatedly with foot after foot to the swell of Dawn's back, drawing boos from the heated St. Louis crowd.

"And how smart from Jillian—yeah, they may not like it here, but how SMART was that?" Cris says. "Jillian KNEW that Dawn was going to get to the ropes so she abandoned ship early and went back to stomping hard on that back, the part she was stretching in the first place—EXCELLENT ring awareness by Michaels! Excellent!"

Jillian then turns to the referee, asking him if he is certain that Dawn did not tap…

…

…

…and, while the referee confirms to Jillian that Dawn did not submit, Ronda Rousey starts to punch away at Dawn's face, reaching in from the side of the ring!

"COME ON!" Al complains. "Ronda getting involved AGAIN?! That's the THIRD time in this match!"

"And the referee's preoccupied once again too! Scotty, you've gotta look!" Jeremy shouts.

"Scotty's busy getting dietary tips from Jillian right now to deal with your nonsense," Cris says.

May, having had enough of Ronda's interventions, comes at Ronda and starts to fire away with punches to Ronda's face, sending her away from Dawn and away from ringside!

"And now May's just about had it with Ronda Rousey sticking herself into this match for her friend! May dealing with the distractor personally!" Al says.

"Three times too many it was from the Rowdy One!" Jeremy says.

"Hey, Ronda was just trying to punch the fat off of—"

"Already used that one, Cris," Al says.

"Damn it," Cris deadpans.

May and Ronda start to trade punches as they both move their way from the ringside area, all the way up the ramp…past the stage…and past the curtain to the backstage area.

"Well, to take a line from Dawn here, no need to worry about Rousey now!" Jeremy says.

"May's taken her to the back with that punch-off with her, and now we return to Jillian in the ring…" Al says.

"Ronda may be out of here, but that doesn't mean Dawn's going to suddenly change the swing of this match—Jillian's still the one in the driver's seat and that ain't changing," Cris says.

With May and Ronda gone, Jillian picks Dawn up from the canvas…places her in an Inverted Facelock, and delivers an Inverted Suplex…before rolling with her and standing up, hanging onto the head and neck of the Blue Beauty. Jillian then delivers a second Inverted Suplex to Dawn, putting her down and putting her down hard…before standing up with Dawn a third time. Jillian uses one arm to flex as she hangs onto Dawn in the Inverted Facelock…

…

…and Jillian lifts Dawn up…

…

…

…

…

…and…Dawn turns the Inverted Suplex into an Inverted DDT in her favor midway through!

"Jillian looking to cap it off—ooh, Dawn! Dawn with the Inverted DDT to turn around the Inverted Suplex!" Al says.

"Great counter while being lifted up, getting that arm in position and then popping her own hips virtually while upside-down—that's not easy to do," Jeremy says. "But Dawn did it, and now she's got to build off of this and try to return to the point of the match where SHE was in the ascendancy."

Dawn and Jillian are down, the crowd clapping rhythmically to try and will Dawn back to the thick of things. Jillian gets to her feet slowly…but Dawn is able to get there first, her back turned to Michaels. Dawn nails Jillian with repeated Back Elbows to the face…

…and Jillian grabs Dawn by the skirt, pulls her in and goes for the Biggest Loss; Jillian lifts Dawn up…

"Dawn about to DESCEND now—Biggest Loss time!" Cris calls.

…

…

…

…and Dawn flips over Jillian and lands behind her adversary. Dawn hits the ropes…and Jillian turns around into a Forearm Smash by Dawn! Dawn hits the opposite set of ropes and delivers a Forearm Smash once again. Dawn then rebounds from the ropes and delivers a Flying Cross Chop to the chest. Dawn goes for an Irish Whip to Jillian after this, but Jillian reverses it…sending Dawn into the ropes…and falling victim to a Crucifix Headscissors Takedown! Jillian stands, and Dawn hits her with Chops to the chest, the crowd chanting, "LET'S GO DAWN! LET'S GO DAWN!" Dawn sends Jillian into a corner with said Chops before ascending to the second rope. Dawn looks out to the crowd and plays to the fans momentarily, getting louder cheers from the Scottrade audience…before firing into Jillian's forehead with one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten punches. Dawn then returns to her feet on the canvas…and delivers a Running Bulldog out of the corner! The fans, after counting along with all of those punches, continues their loudening support for Dawn…

…

…who picks Jillian up…Fisherman Suplex-style…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…after hesitating for a moment with Jillian, puts her down and delivers a Kneeling Facebuster instead!

"PIPLU—huh…?" Al blinks twice. "…Okay then, NOT the Piplup Driver… Facebuster by Dawn—I didn't see that coming…"

"Must have changed her mind about it," Cris shrugs. "Either way, Jillian's down and that makes me sad."

Dawn hits the ropes after the odd change of maneuver…

…

…

…and she scores with a Flipping Leg Drop to Jillian's throat! Dawn then picks Jillian up from the canvas, hooks her by the head…and drives her with a DDT! Dawn turns her over and covers her for the pin: 1…

"DDT from the Blue Beauty!"

2…

"Will that be what wins it…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.84 Jillian gets her shoulder up!

"…for the COORDINATOR—no, just two! Close!" Al exclaims.

"Not close enough!" Cris adds. "There's the endurance of Jillian—that's what her training regimen prepares you for!"

Dawn puts Jillian in a Standing Headscissors, preparing to lift her up…

…

…

…

…but Jillian pushes Dawn into a corner, preventing Dawn's offensive maneuver and replying with Shoulder Tackles in the corner. Four such Shoulder Tackles and a Forearm Smash later, Jillian Snapmares Dawn down to the canvas and hits a Dropkick directly to the back of the head, sending Dawn rolling away from the corner. Jillian stands up tall and looks behind her…then looks at the corner…

…

…

…

…

…and, as Dawn gets up, Jillian pulls herself up to the top rope in the corner, vaulting to the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…and…Jillian goes for a Moonsault onto Dawn, but Dawn gets out of the way, forward rolling underneath Michaels and to the turnbuckles while Jillian lands onto her feet. Dawn then charges at Jillian and goes for a Spotlight Kick…but Jillian sidesteps it and avoids getting nailed in the face, instead dropping down and covering the now-downed Dawn: 1…

"Oh! Spotlight Kick avoided!"

2…

"Jillian off of the miscue!"

…Dawn kicks out…and Jillian immediately picks Dawn up and goes for a Dragon Suplex, holding onto her in a Full Nelson…

"NO, a kick-out…but Jillian's got Dawn hooked!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…but Dawn frees herself from Jillian's arms and scores with a Stunner! Dawn rolls from the canvas to the ring apron, Jillian holding onto her jaw and starting to stand up. The Blue Beauty waits for Jillian to get to her feet, standing up and facing the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Dawn scores with a Springboard Clothesline!

"SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! Wanting to remove the head off of the Fit Female from above!" Al says.

"And no one was here to tell her it was coming!" Jeremy adds.

"I wish she could've seen or heard ME!" Cris whines.

Dawn covers Jillian: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Jillian gets her shoulder up!

"…forge—noooo! Jillian tells us NOT to forget it!" Jeremy says.

"Less than half of a count away—what's Dawn to do here?" Al says.

Dawn glowers at the downed Jillian, preparing to put an end to her soon enough following the Springboard Clothesline. Jillian gets up while referee Scott van Buren looks on…

…

…

…

…and Dawn delivers a Chop Block to Jillian, bringing her to a single knee. The fans, recognizing the setup, pop as Dawn hits the ropes…

"I think I know what Dawn's to do here…" Jeremy says.

"Me too—oh noooo…!" Cris shakes his head.

"Dawn looking…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Dawn goes for Drapion Rising…but Jillian holds onto Dawn in mid-move, hoisting her in an Electric Chair!

"…for Drapion RISING—BUT JILLIAN! JILLIAN GRABBING ON!" Al shouts. "JILLIAN HOLDING DAWN UP ON HER SHOULDERS TO PREVENT THE SHINING AXE KICK!"

Dawn tries to propel herself out of this position…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jillian is able to hurl and plant Dawn face-first with an Electric Chair Facebuster!

"An EXCEPTIONAL counter from Jillian!" Cris praises. "BEAUTIFULLY done!"

"It WAS very impressive, I'll yield," Jeremy says. "Just popping up with Dawn like that and then DROPPING her—that was nice… Well, maybe 'nice' isn't the word, but it was a great counter!"

Jillian backs up into a corner as Dawn is ailing prone on the canvas. The Fit Female pulls herself up to the middle rope…then the top rope as Dawn starts to stir. The _Biggest Loser _trainer motions for Dawn to get up, screaming at her while perched on the top rope…

"And now Jillian waiting in the wings for Dawn to turn and meet her fate…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and, eventually, Dawn reaches a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…only to get knocked back down with a Missile Dropkick! Jillian picks Dawn up after rocking her in the jaw…and then the Fit Female drops her with a Cool Down!

"Missile Dropkick gets followed up by the Cool Down!" Al calls. "Face-first!"

"Consider this workout concluded!" Cris says.

Jillian covers Dawn: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.889 Dawn gets her shoulder up!

"…mat—REALLY NOW?!" Cris bursts. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO—that count, I didn't like that count at all! From the MOMENT it started I knew it was too slow!"

"Jillian seems to be displeased also, but the way I see it, it was a two and Dawn's still alive!" Al says.

Jillian questions the referee's count, holding up three fingers in his face…to which van Buren replies by putting two fingers up to signify the actual count. Jillian gets up from the canvas, masking her frustration to go in for the kill. Jillian pulls Dawn up with her…

"Well, Dawn may not be alive much longer!" Jeremy says.

…

…and she goes for the Biggest Loss…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dawn manages to counter it into a Side Headlock Takedown, bringing Jillian to the mat…before standing up and hanging onto the Prettier Muscle member, picking her up…cradling the leg…

"And now it's DAWN'S turn to produce a great counter…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…dropping Jillian with a Fisherman's Suplex!

"…right into the Piplup Dri—…I mean, Fisherman's Suplex!" Al says. "…Huh…again catching me off-guard—I was almost SURE it'd be the Piplup Driver that time!"

"Me too, man," Jeremy says. "But I guess it doesn't matter because, either way, Jillian's on her back!"

After putting Jillian down, Dawn goes back to the corner and starts to climb her way to the top rope. The crowd gets behind Dawn and gets behind the match as the Coordinator reaches the top turnbuckle, ready to dive onto the supine Jillian Michaels for a measure of her revenge.

"Dawn in the high-rent district now…" Al says.

…

…

…

But before Dawn can leap…Ronda Rousey, returning from the back, grabs Dawn by the leg from the ring apron! Dawn shakes Ronda off of her momentarily…but the Rowdy One persists with continual distractions and leg pulling from the apron.

"AND ROUSEY'S BACK AGAIN! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME—I THOUGHT SHE WAS GONE FOR GOOD!" Al shouts.

"APPARENTLY NOT!" Jeremy yells.

"Why can't Ronda be allowed to watch this match?!" Cris bickers.

"WATCH?! SHE'S PULLING ON THE GIRL'S DAMN LEG!" Al replies angrily. "SHE'S NOT 'WATCHING' ANYTHING; SHE'S JUST INTERVENING!"

The crowd is bothered by Ronda's intervention…

…

…

…

…but then May, also returning from the back, leaps at and knocks Ronda Rousey off of the apron with a Hoenn Hangover from the adjacent corner!

"WAIT A SECOND—HOENN HANGOVER! OH MY GOSH, THE HOENN HANGOVER BY MAY SENDS RONDA OFF OF THE APRON!" Al yells.

"MAY CAME BACK TOO! I guess she wasn't too far behind the Rowdy One back there!" Jeremy says.

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE BACK HERE WITHOUT YOU TWO GIVING HER GRIEF, BUT NOT ROUSEY?!" Cris complains.

May lands on the apron with her Front Flip Dropkick, holding onto her back and wincing in pain before starting to stand. The Princess of Hoenn waits for Ronda to stand outside of the ring, cheering on Dawn with a grin…

…

…

…

…

…and May executes a Diving Lou Thesz Press from the apron to Rousey on the outside!

"Because all MAY'S doing is taking out the TRASH—which she does even MORE of with the Thesz Press!" Al says. "May making sure that Ronda's interaction with this match comes to an end as Dawn tries to get back to the match, still on top…"

May starts punching away at Ronda underneath her while Dawn adjusts on the top rope, replacing herself onto the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jillian Michaels runs up the corner, grabs Dawn by the hair and drops her with a Fit Factor!

"FIT FACTOR BY JILLIAN! OUT OF NOWHERE!" Al exclaims.

"BALLGAME!" Cris cheers.

"DAWN WAS FIXING HERSELF UP ON THE TURNBUCKLE AND DIDN'T SEE IT COMING ONE BIT!" Jeremy yells.

"I SAID BALLGAME!" Cris repeats.

Jillian crawls over to Dawn, turns her over, and covers her: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Dawn gets her shoulder up!

"…MAT—WHAT THE HELL?! NEAR-FALL?! NEAR-FALL?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Cris screams as the crowd cheers for the last-moment near-fall.

"THE FIT FACTOR WAS IMPACTFUL, THE FIT FACTOR WAS SPONTANEOUS…BUT IT WAS NOT THE FINISHING BLOW!" says Al.

Jillian shakes her head at the referee in complete disagreement with the counting cadence, but referee Scott van Buren is hearing none of Jillian's cries. The Fit Female runs both hands through her hair and then pulls Dawn's head up by her hair, placing Dawn onto her knees. Jillian then points to Dawn's jaw…and motions for a Superkick…

"Maybe this Superkick WILL be though!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jillian's Superkick is caught in Dawn's hands! Jillian then goes for a Dragon Whip…but Dawn ducks that, grabs Jillian by the waist, and O'Connor Rolls with her off of the ropes! The ref counts 1…

"COUNTER—O'CONNOR ROLL!" Al calls.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jillian kicks out, sending Dawn off of the ropes rebounding…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Dawn nails Jillian Michaels with the Spotlight Kick!

"SPOTLIGHT KIIIICK!" Al and Jeremy both call in unison.

"NOOOOOO!" Cris cries.

"DAWN GOT IT FLUSH!" Jeremy yells. "RIGHT TO THE JAW, RIGHT TO THE FACE!"

Dawn covers Jillian: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Jillian gets her shoulder up in the nick of time, much to the crowd's dismay!

"…FORGET I—NOOOOOO!" Jeremy grabs his head. "HOW DID JILLIAN KICK OUT OF THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE WITH THE WAY THAT KICK SOUNDED I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!" Al shouts.

"AND THANK GWEN YOU WERE WRONG!" Cris squeals. "JILLIAN STILL IN THE MATCH!"

"And Dawn HAS TO be feeling frustrated after that!" Al states.

Dawn smacks the canvas one time as she pulls Jillian up and puts her in a Standing Headscissors, signaling for the finale. Outside of the ring, May sees the position Dawn has Jillian in and cheers her on…

…

…

…only to get unceremoniously shoved from behind face-first right into the steel ring post by Rousey, knocking her down hard, heavy, and painfully!

"May cheering on Da—OH MAN!" Jeremy gasps. "ROUSEY!"

"Ronda Rousey just SHOVING May into that ring post HARD!" Al winces.

"And THAT'S what she gets for disrupting Rousey's viewing pleasure for this match!" Cris asserts.

"Ronda may be about to VIEW her partner getting the Blue Destiny right now…!" Jeremy says.

Dawn picks Jillian up…hooks her in a Gory Neckbreaker position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jillian manages to wriggle free from Dawn's clutches…

…and run her way up the turnbuckle for a Moonsault onto the standing Dawn, bringing her down! Jillian stays on top of Dawn for the pinning combination: 1…

"BLUE DESTINY AVOIDED! MOONSAULT BY JILLIAN!" Al calls.

2…

"COULD BE THE FINALE HERE!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dawn kicks out before 3!

"Ohhhhh! NEARLY checkmate!" Cris shouts. "And now JILLIAN to be frustrated…and I don't blame her one bit, considering!"

Jillian scowls as she gets to her feet holding her ribs after the Moonsault. The scowl begins to transform though as Michaels picks Dawn up…cradles her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops Dawn onto her head with a Piplup Driver!

"And JILLIAN…just to add to the confusion and whatnot, gives Dawn her very own the Piplup Driver!" Al says.

"Hahahaha! Better than husband AND wife with it!" Cris smirks.

"Blatant THIEVERY from the Fit Female, and St. Louis is ANGRY…" Jeremy says.

The fans boo profusely as Jillian smirks while looking down at Dawn, blowing a kiss and whispering, "Happy Anniversary!" to her. The Fit Female stomps on the downed Dawn before going to a neutral corner and climbing her own way to the top rope. Jillian confidently ascends to the top turnbuckle, raising an arm above her head as she does so to assert herself to the chants of "JILLIAN SUCKS! JILLIAN SUCKS!"

"This crowd chanting 'Jillian Sucks', but they may be chanting at the girl who's closing in on a victory in this _XX _opener here!" says Al.

Jillian makes it to the top rope…the Blue Beauty sized up by the Fit One…

"Jillian sizing up her target, although with her girth she can't be THAT hard to miss!" Cris chuckles.

"Oh, be serious!" Al scolds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jillian dives…

…

…

…

…right into a Cutter from Dawn on the way down!

"AAAAAH! WHERE IN THE HELL DID THAT CUTTER COME FROM?!" screams Cris.

"DAWN POPPED UP AND NAILED IT!" Al shouts. "SHE POPPED UP AND CAUGHT JILLIAN ON HER WAY DOWN!"

"WHOA!" Jeremy gasps. "HOT DAMN!"

The crowd erupts into massive cheers as the blue-haired character gets to her feet, pumped up from her mid-air reversal of Jillian's dive towards her!

"HOLY ALOO GOBI, THAT WAS SKILLFUL!" Jeremy shouts.

Dawn, ready to seal the deal, picks Jillian up after the Cutter…

"AND IT MAY BE THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR ONE JILLIAN MICHAELS…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…puts her back into Gory Neckbreaker position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops Jillian with Blue Destiny!

"AND THERE IT IS! BLUE DESTINY CONNECTS!" Jeremy shouts.

"SHADES OF KOTARO SUZUKI!" Al exclaims.

Dawn turns Jillian over onto her back…and goes for the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before 3, "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey pulls the referee out of the ring!

"…FORGET I—AW, DAMN IT!" Jeremy curses as the crowd shakes the entire arena with boos and disdain!

"RONDA ROUSEY ONCE AGAIN! THIS IS BEYOND LUDICROUS!" Al yells. "I SAY THAT SHOULD BE A DISQUALIFICATION!"

"FOR WHAT?!" Cris protests. "WHAT DID JILLIAN DO TO GET DQ'D?!"

"RONDA'S BEEN INTERJECTING AT EVERY TURN WITH THE CHANCE!" Al yells.

Referee Scott van Buren and Ronda Rousey exchange heated words, the former displeased with the latter's involvement in the proceedings…

"And the referee's just about fed up as well…and so is Dawn!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…and, as this is occurring, Dawn rolls out of the ring to confront the referee, which prompts Ronda to back away from the scene to let Dawn and the official converse with one another…while Rousey goes to Jillian to check on her from ringside.

"I'm not sure what Dawn and the ref are saying, but it wouldn't surprise me if we saw a DQ here!" Al says.

"JILLIAN shouldn't be disqualified for a darn thing—she's done NOTHING WRONG!" Cris says.

"Oh, come on!" Jeremy groans at Cris's obvious obliviousness.

Dawn, meanwhile, notices Jillian starting to move, starting to reach a knee. Dawn looks between the referee and the Fit Female…and, after slowly making her way back inside the ring…

"And it looks like there WON'T be a disqualification…" Al says.

"GOOD!" Cris nods.

"…because I think Dawn wants to finish this job herself!" Al adds.

"NOT GOOD!" Cris shakes his head.

…Dawn hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and runs into a hard right hand from Jillian directly to the face that knocks Dawn loopy!

"WHAT A RIGHT FROM JILLIAN MICHAELS!" Cris yells. "MICHAELS PUTTING A STOP TO DRAPION RISING FOR THE SECOND TIME IN THE MATCH!"

"I didn't know Jillian could pack that hard of a punch!" Jeremy says.

The crowd is surprised by the impact behind the right hand…

…

…

…

…and even more surprised when Jillian backs up against the ropes and tosses a red and white spherical object from her hand behind her back and outside of the ring!

"Wait a minute… WAIT A MINUTE—WHAT IS THAT?!" Al does a double-take.

"Is that what it looks like it was?!" Jeremy blinks four times.

"What, what? What's going on?" Cris asks.

Ronda sees the sphere and picks it up…while May starts to come to outside of the ring…

…

…

…

…only to get nailed with an Aided Punch as well, Ronda using the ball to clobber May right in the face, widening an already-visible forehead cut! As this happens outside of the ring, Jillian staggers…picks Dawn up inside the ring…

"And the PUNCH from Ronda—something in her hand!" Al says. "Something's in her hand that just added to the cut on May's skull from the ring post…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and connects with the Biggest Loss!

"…and DARN IT!" Al raises his voice. "The Biggest Loss from Jillian! Referee none the wiser on what Jillian hit Dawn with to set it up!"

Jillian goes into the cover with Dawn down, and referee Scott van Buren, back inside the ring and having no knowledge of the object's involvement in the match, counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE!" Cris finishes.

"Got her…" Jeremy sighs.

"And JILLIAN MICHAELS STEALS IT!" Al exclaims as the bell rings and "Smoke and Mirrors" plays to a heavily booing audience, Jillian Michaels pulling herself up to celebrate her victory.

"Here is your winner, Jillian Michaels!" Blader DJ says.

"BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT victory by Jillian! Not stolen—BRILLIANT!" Cris applauds.

"Yes, it was quite brilliant, what with Ronda Rousey getting involved and then that, that…THING getting thrown in there—how did Jillian get that? Did Ronda HAND it to her?" Al inquires.

"That's most likely how it went down!" Jeremy says. "And the referee didn't notice when Ronda was 'checking on' Jillian because he was conversing with Dawn! Ronda holding onto it now…"

Jillian gets her hand raised by the referee Scott van Buren…and then rolls out of the ring to receive a congratulatory hug from Ronda Rousey. Jillian asks Ronda something…and Ronda answers by opening up her hand…

…

…and showing Michaels what appears to be a Poké Ball in the palm of her hand!

"…Th…that's EXACTLY what it looked like!" Jeremy says upon the reveal.

"When and how the hell did Jillian and Ronda get their hands on a Poké Ball?!" Al asks.

"I don't know HOW…but I have a pretty good guess on when," Cris chortles. "Remember? Last week? The business venture? I think that that little ball there's part of the business!"

"Well, Prettier Muscle's 'business' just gave Jillian the victory over Dawn in this first contest of _CCW XX 20_, a match that was great back-and-forth to the bitter end, and I DO mean that sincerely when I say BITTER end!" Al says.

"So…if Jillian and Ronda have a Poké BALL…you don't think…?" Jeremy surmises.

"…Oh no—now THAT…THAT'D just be…" Al can't find the right adjective.

"…Heh…Jillian Michaels victorious in the first match in the history of two-hour _XX_! Perfect!" Cris grins.

Ronda tosses the Poké Ball incessantly in her hand, catching it with each toss as she and Jillian stand on the stage, the latter raising her arm over her head in victory…while both Dawn and May start to come to in the ring and at ringside, both of them glaring at Prettier Muscle as they stand there—glaring with even MORE rage than ever, seeing and knowing what is in the possession of the Rowdy One and the Fit Female.

"Jillian, Dawn…Ronda Rousey and May…these four have more to discuss…a LOT more…" Jeremy says.

* * *

Backstage, Puffy AmiYumi and "The Warrior Princess" Xena are huddling together, all clad in their wrestling gear. A scar is visible on Xena's lip, but that doesn't prevent her from doing any talking.

"Don't take the fact that those three already brawled tonight as a giant advantage," Xena advises. "They may be expended, but they're still dangerous and I KNOW that because I've seen and FELT what they're capable of…and right now, they're probably angrier than they were when they got here. But I'm angry myself, you two, because those three think that they can just run things as soon as they waltz into a room. I'm not gonna let that happen. YOU'RE not gonna let that happen. Understand?"

Ami and Yumi both nod, "_Hai!_"

"Trust me, Xena; we've got bones to pick with them too," Yumi says. "We made our Fiction Wrestling debuts on the very first episode of _XX_…the same episode, Xena, where YOU main-evented against Gwen. And we, along with you, have been here for EVERY EPISODE since the beginning. Lucy and Bella, on the other hand? They haven't wrestled ONE match in a CCW ring before tonight. All those two have done since _XX 18_ is beat people in the locker room senseless with their frontrunner Zoe and barge through the doors like this is their castle because they say so. Well, me and Ami tonight say, no, NOT so! Emmy, Annie and Reggie were their problems at the top of the hour…but WE are their problems now. And WE'RE gonna be the ones to give them a REAL welcome to _Double X_."

"Those three want a battle? They want a brawl? They want a fight? …You, me and Yumi are gonna give them a BEATING," Ami says.

"Hmph. …Let's do this," Xena starts walking down the hall towards the arena with Puffy AmiYumi.

"Speaking of a lot more, a lot more is to come tonight…including up next," Al says. "As mentioned prior, The END and Emmy's team both have matches…and there are The END's opponents, Puffy AmiYumi and 'The Warrior Princess' Xena! It's the first of two Six-Female Tag Team Matches, and it's The END's debut match as a unit…NEXT!"

…

Before the commercial break…cameras cut outside to the city of St. Louis…

…

…

…where a man approximately in his 20s, clad entirely in blue with a jacket and pants, is running past the Edward Jones Dome, home of the hometown St. Louis Rams, carrying a torch through the city as he goes.

…

{Commercial Break}

* * *

A graphic appears on the screen…

** _THE FIVE MOST MEMORABLE MOMENTS IN _ ** **CCW XX _HISTORY!_**

** _#5 – Annie Frazier vs. Emmy on _ ** **CCW XX 16**

_"Emmy and Annie Frazier, one-on-one—they may be friends, but for the sake of competition, they're putting that aside for this night," says Al._

_The #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship and the Unbreakable One of _Dragon Tales _meet toe-to-toe in the middle of the ring, the crowd at a fever pitch in anticipation of this main event on the sixteenth _Double X_. The two shake hands where they stand as referee Jim Kawaguchi checks on both competitors to see if they are ready. Emmy and Annie both nod…and the referee calls for the bell._

_"And we are off, ladies and gentlemen," says Jonathan._

_Emmy runs off of the ropes after her dodge and connects with a Shoulder Block onto Annie. Emmy hits the adjacent ropes, and Annie drops down…then leapfrogs over Emmy…twice consecutively before hitting a Dropkick directly to Emmy's face!_

_Emmy delivers a Spinning Heel Kick to the face, knocking Annie down and then setting her up for a Standing Moonsault! Emmy stays with the lateral press on Frazier: 1…2…Annie kicks out._

_Emmy goes for a Corkscrew Plancha to the outside onto Annie Frazier as she returns to her feet…but Annie slides back into the ring before Emmy connects! Emmy is able to recover in time to land on her feet on the ringside floor, stumbling a tiny bit…_

_…but Annie hits her with a Pescado of her own on the ringside floor!_

_Annie then pulls herself up the barricade onto Emmy…_

_…and executes a perfect Monkey Flip onto the Pioneer of XX!_

_Emmy goes for a Springboard Back Elbow off of the ropes…but Annie sees it coming and clocks Emmy right in the spine with a Shoot Kick flush to the back! Emmy comes up clutching her spine as Annie scores with a Russian Leg Sweep! Annie pins Emmy: 1…2…2.7 Emmy kicks out!_

_"You heard what she said earlier tonight; she VOWED that XX 16 was going to be the night where she STOLE the show," Al recaps Annie Frazier's earlier words in the evening._

_Annie hits Emmy with an STO Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker!_

_The environmentalist gauges her distance…and takes a dive towards the PBS female, thinking Double Axe-Handle…_

_…but Emmy moves out of the way…and Annie crashes directly into the table face-first like a ton of bricks!_

_Emmy, out of dodge, rolls back inside the ring while Annie tries to recapture her bearings. Emmy, seeing Annie stand up facing the tables, hits the ropes, readies herself for takeoff…_

_…and performs a Suicide Dive from behind, sending Annie careening back into the table, into which Annie crashes headfirst as she goes down!_

_"If you have not seen Emmy inside the ring before, CCW fans, you are in for a treat," Al proclaims. "THAT I can guarantee you."_

_Emmy returns to the apron and waits for Annie to rise to her feet again. Emmy holds onto the top rope while the Granola Gal stands, albeit in a doubled-over state. Emmy Springboards off the top…and delivers a Springboard One-Handed Bulldog onto Frazier! Emmy turns Annie over and covers: 1…2…2.8 Annie kicks out! Emmy looks at the ref to confirm the count, and Jim Kawaguchi reaffirms the near-fall._

_Annie hits another punch to Emmy's face…and then a harsh Knife Edge Chop to the chest, drawing a loud crowd "WOOOOOOOO!" Emmy winces…and then hits a two-punch combination…followed by a Knife Edge Chop of her very own, drawing its own "WOOOOOOO!" Annie hits a three-punch combination and then another Chop to Emmy…and Emmy hits a European Uppercut, backing Annie into the ropes…right into a Chop on the rebound! Annie rebounds back…and Annie growls before hitting a five-punch combination—right, left, right, left, right—followed by THREE consecutive Knife Edge Chops!_

_Emmy goes the Definitely-DT…but Annie Double Leg Trips her down onto her back! Then Annie stomps repeatedly onto Emmy's midsection, firing away at nearly three stomps a second for six seconds. Then Annie pulls Emmy's legs, sets her in position…and Catapults her into the top turnbuckle in a neutral corner!_

_Annie goes for a Frog Splash…but Emmy raises her knees!_

_Annie has Emmy in a Cobra Clutch…and she attempts a Cobra Clutch Suplex to hurl Emmy over her head and behind her…_

_…but Emmy flips onto her feet, lands cleanly, and hits Annie Frazier with a Z.O.Z.!_

_Annie dumps Emmy over the top rope with a Fireman's Carry Slam to the apron…except Emmy still hangs onto the top rope! Annie, realizing this, tries to knock her away, but Emmy skins the cat and Headscissors Annie from inside the ring over to the outside! Annie falls to the floor as Emmy still holds onto the top rope from here. Emmy skins the cat one more time…and lands flatfooted inside the ring again. Annie starts to stand at ringside while Emmy gauges inside the squared circle. The Backyard Girl looks up, and Emmy goes to the outside…with a Slingshot Hurricanrana that sends Annie flying into the security barricade back-first!_

_The PBS Kid grabs Annie by the head and arm, and hits a Suplex right onto the ringside matting. Emmy rolls along, picks Annie up again…and scores with a second Suplex. Emmy rolls again…takes Annie up along with her, positions herself right where she wants to be…_

_…and finishes the Three Amigas…dropping Annie right onto the base of the steel steps!_

_Emmy goes for a Springboard Senton…_

_…_

_…but Annie clobbers her in mid-air with a Peacemaker!_

_"**OHHHHHHHHH!**" Jeremy shrieks as the entire Kansan crowd explodes. "OH MY GOD!"_

_"JESUS CHRIST—THE PEACEMAKER!" Jonathan screams._

_"SHE GOT IT IN MID-AIR! THERE WAS NO WAY FOR EMMY TO PREVENT IT! SHE WAS A FLYING DUCK!" Al hollers._

_Annie gets to the supine body of Emmy and drapes one arm on top of her at long last: 1…_

_"THERE'S your cover!"_

_2…_

_"NOW'S your win!"_

_…_

_…2.9 Emmy kicks out!_

_"NOW'S your—OH MY GOD, EMMY KICKED OUT!" hollers Jonathan. "HOW IN GOD'S NAME?!"_

_"The resilience!" Al states._

_Annie signals for a Superplex, and sets the Dragon Tales gal up for it…lifting her up high overhead from the very top rope…_

_…but Emmy counters it in mid-move on the descent into a Super Falling Inverted DDT!_

_Emmy flashes a grin as she motions for Annie to rise to her knees…which she eventually does a half-minute later. Emmy fires with a Superkick to the face…_

_…but Annie catches Emmy's leg to block it! Emmy, however, spins her own leg away and clocks Frazier with a Dragon Whip kick that rings throughout the entire CCW XX arena!_

_As the crowd shouts in shock of the sound, Emmy grabs Annie by the head and sets her up for the Cassie Driver…_

_…but Annie flips through the Double Underhook Powerbomb try and executes a Sunset Flip! Annie goes for the pin: 1…_

_"Cassie Driver—NO! SUNSET FLIP!" Jeremy calls._

_2…_

_…2.93 Emmy kicks out! Annie stands up and picks Emmy up into a Fireman's Carry again! Then, she delivers an Airplane Spin to the six-year-old in the center of the ring far, far away from the ropes. Annie finally stops after several rotations…and goes for the Happy Valley Driver…_

_…but Emmy…lands onto her feet out of the move, and grabs Annie's head for a Stunner! Annie goes down to her knees as Emmy is also dazed herself, both women incredibly dizzy. Emmy turns around and stands back up…and Annie stands up as well…_

_…and Emmy takes Annie by the head and delivers the Definitely-DT!_

_"**DEFINITELY-DT!**" Jonathan and Jeremy yell in unison._

_"**THE FIRST ONE IN A MATCH SINCE **_ **ENMITY_!_** _" Al declares._

_Emmy lies on her back for about fifteen seconds selling the effects of the bout while Annie Frazier is unmoving in the ring, having been spiked by the Definitely-DT. Emmy turns herself towards her opponent and enters the lateral press: 1…_

_"SET IT…"_

_2…_

_"…AND…"_

_…2.969 Annie Frazier gets her shoulder up!_

_"…FORGE—WHAT THE HECK?!" Jeremy shouts, absolutely bewildered. "ANNIE, SHE…SHE KICKED OUT OF THE DEFINITELY-DT!"_

_"She DID…?" Gwen raises her eyebrows._

_"SHE DID!" Jonathan nods. "EMMY HIT IT FLUSH, BUT ANNIE STAYS TRUE! ANNIE KICKED OUT OF IT! AND EMMY'S SHOCKED AS WELL!"_

_Emmy continues her ascension while facing the fans, thinking Moonsault onto the Granola Girl underneath her. Emmy finally reaches the very top rope…and she prepares for the Moonsault…_

_…but Annie Frazier, suddenly back on her feet, runs up the turnbuckle where Emmy is, grabs her, and delivers a Super Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam!_

_Annie Frazier scores with a Happy Valley Driver onto Emmy!_

_"THE PIONEER AND THE #1 CONTENDER—THEY ARE STEALING THE SHOW!" Al declares._

_Emmy goes for a Running Capo Kick to the face, but Annie manages to evade it, causing Emmy to crash! Emmy goes to a seated position in the corner, missing the strike, and Annie Frazier goes to the opposite corner…obtains a head of steam…_

_…and delivers a Bronco Buster!_

_Annie grabs Emmy by the hair…blushes…and plants a Kiss of Death onto her!_

_Annie lets go of the smooch with Emmy…and goes for the Peacemaker…_

_…but Emmy ducks it! Emmy grabs Annie from behind…runs towards the ropes…and hits a Full Nelson version of the Chaos Theory!_

_Emmy turns around, quickly takes up Annie Frazier…and performs a Cassie Driver!_

_"**CASSIE DRIVER!** SHE HITS IT!" shouts Jonathan._

_"DID SHE EVER!" Jeremy adds. "COULD THIS BE THE PRECURSOR TO A DEFINITELY-DT?!"_

_Emmy grabs Annie and tries to capitalize with precisely that – a Definitely-DT…_

_…but Annie twists Emmy's arm to counter out of it! Then Annie picks Emmy up over her head in a Gorilla Press Slam position._

_"Strength from Frazier—how is she able to perform that at this point in the match?!" wonders Jeremy._

_Emmy manages to break free from Annie's Press Slam grip though…kick her in the midsection and hook her for a Definitely-DT…_

_…but Annie, almost in a flash, strikes Emmy in the back of the head with a Peacemaker!_

_"**PEACEMAKEEERRRRRR!**" Jeremy and Al Michaels scream._

_"**WHERE THE HELL'D THAT COME FROM?!**" Cris says with total incredulity in his voice._

_"**ANNIE FRAZIER! ANNIE FRAZIER! ANNIE FRAZIER!**" Al repeats thrice._

_"**EMMY DIDN'T SEE IT COMING, NOR DID WE!**" Jonathan calls. "**BY GOD!**"_

_Annie turns Emmy over, taking less time to take advantage for a pin than the last time. She covers Emmy and hooks a leg: 1…_

_"**SET IT…**"_

_2…_

_"**…AND…**"_

_…2.9995 Emmy gets the shoulder up and the CCW crowd goes entirely ballistic!_

_"**…FORGET I—ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**" Jeremy loses it on commentary. "**I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!**"_

_"**IT CAME OUT OF TOTAL AND COMPLETE NOWHERE!**" Jonathan hollers. "**AND SHE STILL KICKED OUT OF IT! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE?! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE?!**"_

_"WHAT ARE WE WATCHING HERE?!" Cris shouts._

_"WE'RE WATCHING WOMEN'S WRESTLING, CRIS COLLINSWORTH!" Al asserts. "THIS IS _XX_! THE GRANOLA GIRL! THE PBS KID! ANNIE FRAZIER! EMMY! THESE TWO ARE GIVING IT THEIR ALL! WHO'S IT GOING TO BE?! WHO WILL WIN?! HOW WILL THEY WIN?! WHAT'S GOING TO KEEP EITHER ONE OF THESE WOMEN DOWN?!"_

_Annie registers an answer to this question by locking in the Last Chancery!_

_"**LAST CHANCERYYYY! SUBMISSION MOOOOVE!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**ANNIE FRAZIER, MOMENTS AWAY! MOMENTS AWAY!**"_

_Annie screams to the heavens as she holds this Bridging Arm Triangle on the six-year-old female. Emmy uses her free arm to try and scratch at the canvas for a reprieve of some sort. The crowd, all 10,000 strong, chants together, "**PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP!**"_

_"**MY GOD, THE FANS! THEY DON'T WANT TO SEE IT END THIS WAY!**" exclaims Jonathan._

_"**THEY DON'T WANT TO SEE IT END! NOT YET! NOT YET!**" Jeremy hollers._

_"**BUT EMMY'S TRAPPED! ANNIE HAS THE LAST CHANCERY HOOKED!**" Al says._

_Annie tries to get a submission out of Emmy with all of her ability…but Emmy refuses to quit, wagging her pointer finger in a "no" motion. Annie will not let up on Emmy, though, and keeps the Last Chancery in tight. Emmy uses her free hand to make her way to the ring ropes, her only hope for escape. Emmy tries to carry Annie Frazier with her as she reaches and reaches for the cables. Annie tries to hold Emmy at bay and force a tap-out instead, but the Unbreakable One, wincing and everything, keeps going. Emmy stretches an arm out to the ropes and tries to grab the bottom one…just a hand's stretch away now…_

_"**SHE'S CLOSE!**" Cris exclaims._

_…and Emmy makes it to the ropes! Before referee Jim Kawaguchi can pull Annie away from her though…Annie adjusts, hangs onto Emmy's head and arm, and hits a series of knees to the side of her head! Annie delivers knee after knee after harsh knee to the side of the skull before rolling away from the ropes and pulling Emmy away!_

_"RELENTLESS SHE IS!" Jeremy calls._

_Annie then transitions to a Back Mount…grabs both of Emmy's arms…and locks in a Cattle Mutilation!_

_"CATTLE MUTILATION NOW!" Al exclaims._

_"Actually, I think they'd call it Cattle PRESERVATION in her case!" Cris jibes._

_"Well, then, Cattle Preservation is locked in!" Jonathan goes with it. "No matter what it is, Emmy is entombed again!"_

_"AND WILL THIS SUBMISSION DO IT?!" inquires Al._

_Annie keeps hold of Emmy's arms and holds Emmy down in a prone position with the Cattle Preservation applied. Emmy is stuck underneath Frazier but doesn't tap out…as though she had a remote choice. Annie implores that the referee make sure once again as Emmy yelps in the submission maneuver. However, Emmy tries to plant her feet onto the canvas to posture up and somehow escape the hold she is in. Annie hangs onto Emmy's arms and tries to bridge upward with her…but Emmy suddenly performs a frontward roll and ends up on top of Annie Frazier, causing a pin!_

_"COUNTER!" shouts Al._

_"NO WAY!" Cris is surprised as the referee counts 1…_

_"It seemed like there was no way out…"_

_2…_

_"…but she found a way!"_

_…2.99909 Annie gets her shoulders up in time!_

_"AND SHE GETS THE WI—NO, SHE DOESN'T!" Al calls as the crowd cheers._

_"AGAIN, ALMOST!" Jeremy states loudly._

_Emmy delivers a Dragonrana to Frazier!_

_"**DRAGONRANA! THAT'S GOTTA DO IT!**" Jeremy is certain._

_"**HOOK THE LEGS!**" Cris shouts, and Emmy does precisely that for the pinning combination: 1…_

_"**CHECK…**"_

_2…_

_"**…AND…**"_

_…2.9999998 Annie kicks out!_

_"…**MAT—oh my God…**" Cris places a hand to his own mouth._

_"**THE DRAGONRANA ONLY GETS TWO!**" Jonathan says. "**KICKOUT AGAIN! KICKOUT AGAIN!**"_

_"**IF YOU ARE A FAN OF WOMEN'S WRESTLING, TOPEKA, KANSAS IS WHERE YOU WANNA BE RIGHT NOW!**" proclaims Jeremy. "**THIS IS **_ **XX_! THIS IS CCW! THIS IS THE BACKYARD GIRL AND THE PIONEER GIVING US THEIR EVERYTHING!_** _"_

_Emmy hooks the Backyard Sports character by the head and goes for the Definitely-DT…_

_…but Annie twists Emmy's arm and counters into a Uranage Slam! From here, Annie looks down…looks at the ropes…and hits Emmy with a Lionsault!_

_Emmy climbs to the middle rope and hits a flurry of punches down onto Frazier, and the crowd counts along in Spanish for the luchadora: "**UNO! DOS! TRES! CUATRO! CINCO! SEIS! SIETE! OCHO! NUEVE! DIEZ!**" Emmy drops back to the mat and puts Annie on the top turnbuckle. There, she hits a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick right to the chest. Emmy climbs up after Annie Frazier and sets herself up for a big move off the top with her opponent and friend. Emmy mentally counts to herself before going for it…_

_…and tries a Super Hurricanrana… _

_…but Annie Frazier hangs onto Emmy!_

_"OH WHOA!" Jeremy gasps._

_"ANNIE HELD ONTO EMMY…!" Jonathan calls._

_Annie holds onto Emmy by the legs…and pulls her up from there into a Powerbomb position…and right from that into a Fireman's Carry on the top rope!_

_"HOLY…! ANNIE'S GOT HER IN THE CARRY!" Jeremy shouts._

_"FIREMAN'S CARRY FROM UP TOP!" Al yells._

_"Oh my God… Oh my God… OH MY GOD…"_

_Annie jumps out of the corner…and hits an Airplane Spin-less Happy Valley Driver from the top rope!_

_"**OHHH MY GOOOOODD!**" Cris exclaims as the crowd bursts as well!_

_"**A FREAKING HAPPY VALLEY DRIVER!**" Jeremy calls it._

_Annie stands up and lets out a supercharged yell at the crowd, which is cheering amply behind her._

_"IT MAY NOT BE HAPPY FOR EMMY THOUGH!" Jonathan yells._

_Annie is completely fired up as she feels the end nearing now, waiting for the dazed Emmy to regain her footing. Annie waits…and scores with a Peacemaker to the dome of Emmy!_

_"**AND THERE IT IS!**" shouts Al._

_"**WHAT A MATCH! WHAT AN ABSOLUTE MATCH!**" Jonathan hollers._

_"It was a pleasure, guys!" Jeremy grins as Annie covers Emmy: 1…_

_"Set it…"_

_2…_

_"…and…"_

_…_

_…2.999999999 Emmy gets her shoulder up!_

_"**…**" Jeremy has no words. "**…**"_

_"**…No…f*cking…way…**" Cris shakes his head._

_Annie's eyes tell the story as the CCW fans are in total chaos over this match, hanging on the edges of their very seats. Frazier blinks hard, wondering what on earth she can possibly try now. She pulls Emmy slowly up to her feet…and starts hitting her with Bionic Elbows…one after another…after another…after another…after another…hitting nearly twenty of these Elbows in a row. Then…she holds Emmy by the ears…and says in her face in the lowest tone possible… "Good…night…Nurse…"_

_Then she picks Emmy up into a Fireman's Carry position. Annie goes for…a Go to Sleep…_

_…but Emmy catches the leg on the way down and delivers a Dragon Screw!_

_As Annie stands back up…she's the recipient of a Pelé Kick to the top of the head!_

_"**PELÉ! PELÉ KICK!**" Jeremy exclaims._

_Down goes Annie Frazier…right onto the middle rope. As Annie lies there, Emmy stands back up and stands in the middle of the ring…before she starts to get an idea. She looks over to Annie…and then at the ring ropes…_

_ "What's Emmy got in mind here…?" Al queries._

_…and she runs the ropes…jumps all the way to the top rope on the return, leaps off…_

_…and hits a Leg Drop across the neck of Annie Frazier, landing on the ring apron!_

_"SPRINGBOARD **INTO THE LEG DROP!**" yells Jeremy._

_Annie is supine in the center of the squared circle while Emmy has pulled herself up by the ropes. She leans there, takes three long breaths, measures her target…_

_…and scores with a Springboard Elbow Drop right to Annie's heart!_

_Emmy pins Annie: 1…_

_"…CHECK…"_

_2…_

_"…AND…"_

_…_

_…2.99999999995 Annie kicks out!_

_"…MAT—**OH, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!**" exclaims Cris, not even sure what to make of it._

_"**THESE TOPEKA FANS ARE IN A TOTAL STATE OF BLISS!**" Jonathan calls._

_"**WHICH ONE OF THESE TWO LADIES IS GONNA GET THE JOB DONE?!**" Cris wonders._

_Annie and Emmy are back up to their feet, and Annie Spinning Back Kicks Emmy in the midsection. Annie then picks Emmy and goes for a Falcon Arrow…_

_…but Emmy counters it in mid-move into a Flying Snapmare!_

_"REVERSAL—HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!" exclaims Jeremy in surprise as the crowd pops for this masterful maneuver._

_Annie gets back up…and Emmy kicks her in the gut and, in the blink of an eye, hits the Definitely-DT!_

_"**AND THE SECOND DEFINITELY-DT CONNECTS!**" says Jonathan as the crowd jumps for joy._

_"**IT'S OVER! IT HAS TO BE!**" Jeremy asserts._

_"About time…" Gwen mutters._

_"**WHAT A MATCH, EVERYBODY!**" Cris exclaims._

_Emmy covers Annie Frazier: 1…_

_"**CHECK…**"_

_2…_

_"**…AND…**"_

_…_

_…_

_…2.999999999999 Annie Frazier rolls the shoulder out, and the ENTIRE crowd is thunderstruck! Emmy's eyes are wide as saucers as she recoils into the ropes in complete disbelief!_

_"**…MATE! THAT WAS… That wasn't? THAT WASN'T?!**" Cris hollers._

_"**EMMY'S EYES SAY IT ALL!**" Al Michaels exclaims. "**ANOTHER NEAR-FALL! ANNIE FRAZIER WILL NOT STAY DOWN! SHE JUST WON'T!**"_

_"…Emmy's first match back in CCW…her first match on XX…and I think that it might just be the best match in XX history now!" Jeremy states._

_Emmy looks at Annie and listens to the chants of, "**DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!**" She sees Annie trying to get to her feet, struggling on her own and trying to use an invisible barrier in front of her to pull herself up, her own weight unable to carry her with the punishment. As Annie is about to reach her feet…_

_…Emmy suddenly Full Mounts her and begins firing away with rapid forearms, punches, and elbows, striking down upon the Backyard Girl without any semblance of clemency!_

_"And look at this! Emmy's…on top of Annie, and she's seemed to have a second wind here!" Jonathan says._

_"I think that Emmy's decided to take things up a gear and now she's just wailing away at Frazier…!" Jeremy states._

_"Shot after shot, punch after punch—oh my!" Al says._

_"It's like she's semi-snapped here!" Cris comments._

_Emmy continues shooting blows at Annie, the latter trying to use her hands to block them but not finding much success. One of Emmy's forearms actually splits the lip of Annie open. Emmy then gets up off of Annie and pulls her to her feet. Emmy puts Annie in a Standing Headscissors while near a corner. She hooks both of Annie's arms in a Butterfly position…_

_…and delivers a Cassie Driver that sends Annie spine-first into the turnbuckles!_

_"CASSIE DRIVER! That Powerbomb variation straight into the turnbuckles!" calls Jonathan._

_Then Emmy gives Annie a SECOND Cassie Driver, this one onto the canvas!_

_"Number TWO now!" Al states._

_"Emmy with another Cassie Driver, ringing onto the canvas!" Jonathan calls._

_"Emmy's feeling it now—she's feeling it!" Jeremy says._

_Emmy grabs Annie by the arm and head…carefully pulling her back up and knowing exactly what to do with her next. The Dragon Girl holds onto Annie's skull in a Front Facelock…then lets out a fiery yell to the fans, who are still in a frenzy…_

_…_

_…and she delivers the Definitely-DT!_

_"Definitely-DT to Annie Frazier!" Al calls it. "Two Cassie Drivers and then the Definitely-DT…and maybe NOW we have it!"_

_Emmy gets both arms across to pin Annie Frazier to the canvas. Referee Jim Kawaguchi makes the count as Emmy pins Annie after everything: 1…_

_2…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…3!_

_"**WE FINALLY HAVE A WINNER!**" Al shouts._

_"EMMY WINS!" Jonathan declares. "BUT WE WILL NOT FORGET THIS MATCH! EMMY AND ANNIE FRAZIER—WHAT A DUEL THEY HAD! WHAT A WAR!"_

_The Topeka, Kansas faithful stands up and gives both women a round of rowdy cheers and applause as Emmy and Annie both lie on the canvas, bushed by their main event match. "Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays in the Landon Arena and the referee raises Emmy's hand as she is lying on the mat supine and finally connecting the dots on the results of the match. It's finally setting in that her _CCW XX_ debut…has ended in victory._

_"We just witnessed…a match that'll go down in CCW XX history…" Cris says, applauding himself. "My feelings on the women aside, I have to just flat-out say, this match was amazing."_

_ "Oh my God, what a contest!" Jeremy exclaims._

_Emmy stands up and raises one of her arms over her head before backing into the ropes in exhaustion, leaning there as the referee checks on the downed Annie Frazier. Gwen looks on at the events in the ring while Annie is sat up. Emmy then sits down next to Annie on the canvas, leans on the ropes next to her, and has an inaudible chat with her off-mic._

_Emmy helps Annie off of the canvas…and the two hug inside the ring, their performances speaking volumes to the entire audience and to each other as well._

* * *

After the flashback, cameras cut to Emmy and Annie Frazier, sitting in the former's locker room, both wearing bruises from the earlier brawl to begin the night, Emmy's forehead bandaged up and Annie's eye slightly blackened. Having just watched that moment that they were a part of in _XX _history on Emmy's TV, Annie and Emmy look at each other…and they smile at each other reminiscing the match from _XX 16_. Reggie Rocket, behind Annie and Emmy, pats both of their heads.

"I remember that night…" Reggie says, wearing no bandages to cover the mark on her nose. "You two came out to start the evening and you made the match, and you said you were gonna shred the gnar, rock the house out there…and I believed you 100%, but I've said it before and I'll say it now… You both blew ME away that night. Best match in _XX _history without ANY shadow of question. I look back at that and say THAT is what _CCW XX _is all about. THAT is what this brand is supposed to be—matches like THAT are the reason why this show is where it's at. Now I don't understand…why two Olympic swamp donkeys want to act like what you created—namely YOU, Grommet—is all just no big deal. They come into these walls, into this house that YOU built, and they don't want to respect you. They're almost just like Zoe and her gang of rats—envious…nefarious…and disrespectful. They pissed me off pretty good yesterday, you know that?"

"It bothered me too, Swami…" Emmy nods, "ESPECIALLY with what they said about my friend Emily Elizabeth on top of that more than anything else…"

"Yeah, Emmy told me about that whole thing on _Ozone_…" Annie says with a frown. "They're all just RUDE…really rude. But maybe after we beat them tonight, though…they'll have a better attitude afterwards when it comes to us and when it comes to my best friend Emmy here. …But I'm half-interested and half-worried about seeing who their partner's going to be to make it three-on-three."

"…Well, unless Phelps is cross-dressing, I don't know," Reggie says.

"…And _I_ don't care…" Emmy adds. "Guys…The END's match is happening in a minute, and I KNOW they're going to have us in mind when they go out there. And when it's our turn for our match tonight, I'M going to have The END in MY mind too. I'm going to show Zoe and her pals EXACTLY what to look forward to in Chicago. We don't have to touch them anymore tonight to make our presences felt; we're going to do it in OUR Six-Female Tag. Misty May, Kerry Walsh, the Olympic Entourage… They want to prove themselves here, and that's fine…but WE need to prove OURSELVES as a team that's going to take down The END at _Pandemonium_. They're the 5BW Women's Tag Team Champions, and they want to make an impact tonight to send a message to other tag teams on _XX_—teams like the Cyber Girls, Koldblooded, the Stark Sisters and the CCW Women's Tag Team Champions the Powerpuff Girls… That means that they're going to bring the best and their hardest…and I don't know who they're bringing with them as their partner to face us, but I know that, whomever they bring…SHE'S going to bring it against us to, and we're going to deal with that and we're going to BEAT that, because OUR best is going to be better than theirs here. It may not be personal between us and them right now…but when that bell rings tonight, for all intents and purposes…considering who I'm going to be thinking about with everything I do in that match…between us and them then, it WILL be personal."

Reggie smirks and pats her student on the back. "You're really coming into your own as a leader here, Em. I'm with you on the way on this one."

"Me too, my friend," Annie smiles. "Let's give the Champs of 5BW…the best that _Double X_ has to offer."

Just then, a knock is heard at the door of Emmy's locker room.

Emmy blinks. "I'll get it," she says, walking to her door to answer whoever is there. Annie and Reggie poke out their heads to look at the doorway to see who it is for themselves. The PBS Kid turns the knob…

…

…

…

…and finds herself looking at one Lisa Simpson.

"…Lisa?" Emmy raises her eyebrows.

"That's my name," Lisa Simpson nods. "And what am I doing here—that'd be your next question, right?

Emmy nods.

"Of course. Well, as I was walking by your locker room, I remembered that you and your friends had a match later tonight where your two opponents get to bring a mystery partner with them," Lisa says. "And I was wondering if you or they were at all alarmed or worried about this mystery partner…because if you are, I'm here to inform you that absolutely none of you should be. None of you have to be worried about this…teammate of theirs…because whoever she is will NOT be a partner of MINE. That brings me to the TRUE attraction for this evening—MY partner is still headed this way; she is en route to the Scottrade Center AS WE SPEAK. And later tonight, I'm going to introduce her—introduce US…to the Fiction Wrestling world. So, my personal advice to you, Emmy, is this: do not fret over who the Olympic Entourage intends to take into battle with them… Only ponder over the partner I'M going to bring to CCW with ME…because what will be talked about when this resplendent night is over is the alliance between the Crown Jewel and the Unsung Scepter of CCW, the two shining examples…of DESTINY."

Lisa walks away from the door with a chuckle, leaving Emmy with those words. The six-year-old blinks twice…and exhales. "Okay then…" Emmy closes her door and backs away, returning to her television and getting ready to watch the next match.

* * *

"Destiny's coming, guys! It's almost time!" Cris giddily squeals. "I can't wait for it! Lisa's bringing someone here—we're gonna meet her on this very program!"

"It's been touted for weeks and weeks by the daughter of Homer Simpson, and tonight it's revealed who Lisa Simpson's tag team partner will be here in CCW," Al says.

"AND we learn about Lisa's partner's first CCW match that'll occur at _Pandemonium_!" Cris adds. "Don't forget that!"

"…And also, later tonight, Emmy, Reggie Rocket and Annie Frazier versus The Olympic Entourage and a partner of their choosing—who will THEIR partner be?" Jeremy speaks. "The 5 Borough Wrestling Women's Tag Team Champions, our Champions in the developmental territory, in action on _Double X _for the very first time, and as Emmy said, it'll be a match where she and her alliance will get to prove what they're able to do as a team and send The END a message on what's coming to them."

_[Pain…without love_

_Pain…I can't get enough_

_Pain…I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at aaall…]_

("Pain" by Three Days Grace plays)

"And speaking of The END…" Jeremy says as the lights in the building turn a dark crimson red and a mixed—but mostly negative—reaction ensues.

"Well…along with some buddies…here comes the Payne!" Cris declares.

The crowd receives Zoe Payne, Bella Swan, and Lucy van Pelt with a mix of boos and cheers, pretty much all of the cheers going to diehard Zoe Payne fans while the other 62.5% of the crowd is filled with boos for all three of them. The END stands together onstage, glaring ahead at the ring, the SSX Demon in the middle with Bella on her right and Lucy on her left. All three of them are grimacing in bad moods, Zoe with a few sealed-up cut marks on her face from going through car windows to begin the evening, Lucy with a bump on her forehead from having a portrait smashed over her cranium, and Bella with a red burn mark from being scathed by the spatula Annie used on her. All three members of The END look to each other…and Zoe is the first to walk forward, ignoring any and all crowd signs, including ones that read, "Payne in the Ass!" and "World War Z(oe)".

"Wearing the wounds of their previous battle with Emmy's group, who's wearing their own wounds as well…" notes Al.

_[You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understaaaand…]_

The bell sounds and Blader DJ says. "This is a Six-Female Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 427 pounds, the team of Lucy van Pelt, Bella Swan and Zoe Payne…The END!"

"The in-ring debut of Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan in any capacity here in CCW, and the debut for The END as a GROUP in tag team action. Zoe Payne's band of warriors started the show coming to blows with Emmy's team," Al says, "and they left this entire arena in a state of chaos!"

"They sure did, and they left souvenirs," Jeremy says, holding the spatula that landed behind his desk from earlier. "I hope that Woody gets a new chalkboard soon, among the many OTHER things that need replacing and repairing!"

"Zero Kazama got caught in the fray and was knocked down by a lamp from Reggie Rocket," Al says, "and that was part of what prompted Kazama's ruling that The END and Emmy's team are to have NO physical contact with each other for the rest of the night or else they'll be suspended."

"I know my girl Zoe didn't start it—I can IMMEDIATELY blame Emmy for putting Zero in that position!" Cris asserts.

"How it got to that point is irrelevant anyhow, Collinsworth," Jeremy says. "What IS important, though, is that at _Pandemonium_, as announced by Woody Paige himself, there won't be any edicts to hold them back from each other; in fact, they'll be WELCOMED to hurt each other as The END take on Emmy, Annie Frazier, and Reggie Rocket in a Six-Female Tag live on PPV!"

_[Paaaaaaaain! Without love!_

_Paaaaaaaain! Can't get enough!_

_Paaaaaaaain! I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at aaaall!_

_Paaaaaaaain! Without love!_

_Paaaaaaaain! Can't get enough!_

_Paaaaaaaain! I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothiiing at aaaaaall!]_

Zoe sits on the top turnbuckle in a corner and raises her arms over her head Glamazon-style while Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan enters the ring, the former cracking her knuckles and shadow boxing in the ring; and the latter staring at the crowd with a cold, steely gaze…particularly at an entire section of fans with signs referring to Bella as a Mary Sue.

"That's in Chicago," says Al. "Right here in St. Louis…it's The END taking on another trio in what could be a test for _Pandemonium_."

The sound of what appears to be an airplane taking off is heard…

…

…followed by an electronic voice…

_[Volume…four, three, two, one!]_

("Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi plays)

As the guitars kick in and the music picks up, lighting in the building turns pink and purple as Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura make their way to the stage, strumming respective air guitars and playing to the crowd at the top of the entrance…before Yumi points at The END standing inside the ring and makes a cutthroat gesture to them. Ami pulls down her eyelid and sticks out her tongue at The END, a Japanese insult to the three in the ring. If Puffy AmiYumi's afraid, they're doing a terrific job of hiding it as they walk to the ring, high-fiving the fans nearby.

"Introducing their opponents," Blader DJ says, "first, at a combined weight of 270 pounds, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura, Puffy AmiYumi!"

_[No ko madei kunora_

_Nuka rumda ni chi da!_

_Yo go leruda keyanai no ra!_

_Sense nieitahita_

_Tocotochi ga uyouda!_

_Saishu le esheto o saa caruu!_

_A se ru cala mawaru ikitsuma ru!_

_So to waku lainoni atsado cu rru!]_

"Puffy AmiYumi's first CCW match was on the FIRST _CCW Double X_, and here they are for _Double X 20 _taking on The END in THEIR debut on the Saturday night CCW brand!" Al says.

"Cartoon Network's favorite joshi are in the house, and boy, does the crowd loves them!" Jeremy says with a chuckle. "It's always great to see the old CN fans jump up and down when they see these two."

"And it'll also be fun seeing them whimper and wince as those two get hurled about that ring," Cris says. "One thing you DON'T do if you can help it is antagonize The END like they did at the stage, and you CERTAINLY do NOT piss off Zoe Payne."

Puffy AmiYumi slide inside the ring and both climb adjacent turnbuckle, waving to the crowd and raising their hands as they get fired up for their upcoming match with Zoe, Lucy and Bella, awaiting their own third gal.

"Well, Zoe, Lucy and Bella—you have to wonder, like Xena mentioned backstage, how much will that earlier brawl and its effects play into—"

"HANG ON A MINUTE—THE END DOESN'T WANNA WAIT!" Jeremy cuts Al off…

…as before Xena can hit the ring, The END starts to attack AmiYumi!

"ZOE, LUCY AND BELLA NOT EVEN GIVING AMIYUMI A CHANCE TO SITUATE THEMSELVES BEFORE GOING RIGHT AFTER THEM! THE HELL IS THIS?!" Al exclaims.

"LIKE I SAID, YOU DON'T PISS OFF ZOE PAYNE! YOU DON'T MAKE THE END MAD AT YOU! YOU JUST DON'T, GUYS!" Cris affirms.

Bella and Lucy both go after Yumi while Zoe isolates Ami in a corner…

("Freefall" by Nick Phoenix and Thomas Bergersen plays)

…and this prompts Xena to sprint all the way from the back inside the squared circle to rip Bella off of Yumi and start punching away at her!

"And here comes Xena to make it three-on-three!" Jeremy shouts as the bell rings to get the match started! "Xena not even waiting for Blader DJ to announce her name, because her team needs her!"

"Xena was part of the _CCW XX 1 _main event match, and here she is fighting with the leader of the group that OBLITERATED her last week in the first of their many, many attacks that evening!" says Al.

Xena Irish Whips Bella into the ropes and hits her with a Japanese Arm Drag before turning Zoe around and trading punches with her. Lucy Irish Whips Yumi towards the corner in which Ami is located…and Ami runs out of the corner, grabs Yumi's arm on the way, and reverses her momentum to Irish Whip Yumi back to Lucy…where Yumi scores with a Spear to bring van Pelt down! Yumi starts punching at the downed Lucy van Pelt while Ami Dropkicks Bella Swan out of the ring. Zoe goes for a Body Slam to Xena…but Xena floats over and hits an Inverted Frankensteiner that sends Zoe to the ropes…before Xena Clotheslines Zoe over the top rope and to the floor as well. Lucy gets up, pushing Yumi off of her and towards the ropes…and Lucy tries to run at Yumi, only for Yoshimura to pull down the top rope and force Lucy over the top and to the floor!

"Just like that, The END has been rebuffed!" Al shouts.

"Xena and AmiYumi have The END reeling!" Jeremy says.

Lucy, Zoe and Bella all immediately get back to the apron…but Yumi, Xena and Ami all score with a Kenka Kick, a Spinning Heel Kick and a Calf Kick, respectively, knocking The END all back to the outside.

"And they KEEP them on the outside!" Al says.

"Aaaaauuuuugh, no fair!" Cris complains.

"Yeah, not at all fair, unlike attacking two members of a team before the third can even ARRIVE!" Jeremy retorts.

AmiYumi and Xena all stand together inside the squared circle…and with The END slowly rising again, the Japanese rock stars and the Warrior Princess all wait…measure…run the ropes in unison with each other…

"Oh no, oh no—GUYS, WATCH OOOUUUT!" Cris panics.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…all go for Suicide Dives…but Zoe is able to push Lucy and Bella down at her sides, before ducking down herself…causing Ami, Yumi and Xena all to collectively miss their three Suicide Dives!

"SOARING AND SC—OH NO!" Al exclaims. "Ohhhhhh NOOOOOO…! If you take another look, Zoe Payne shoved Lucy and Bella to the ground, sending them out of Ami and Yumi's pathway…and Zoe was able to duck to evade a flying Xena—three dives, three misses!"

"How shrewd was that from the CCW RR Dictrict Leader?" Cris smirks. "Keeping herself AND her partners out of harm's way, and just like that, Xena, Ami and Yumi are all in post-plane crash mode!"

"…Talk about rolling the dice and getting the WORST possible draw…" Jeremy says.

Zoe helps Bella and Lucy up to their feet as all three of them see the downed Puffy AmiYumi and Xena at ringside…and The END all regroup as one and start to group around one individual body…which happens to be that of Xena. The END all stomp several holes in Xena as the crowd collectively boos their triple-teaming ways. Zoe backs away and lets Bella and Lucy pick Xena up from the ground. Zoe picks Ami up over her shoulder…

…

…while Lucy and Bella Hammer Throw Xena into the security barricade with a vengeance, sending her flipping into the wall! As this occurs, Zoe runs with Ami in Oklahoma position…

…

…

…rams her spine-first into the security wall…

…

…

…

…and then slams her onto the arena floor, completing the ringside Oklahoma Stampede!

"Good Lord! What IMPACT behind that!" Al shouts

"Good ALPHA BITCH…and NOW The END proceeds in the picking-apart process!" Cris says. "Ami PLANTED with the Oklahoma Stampede! Xena FLUNG into that security wall!"

"That leaves Yumi…" Jeremy says. "And now The END zeroes in…"

Lucy sends Yumi back onto the ring apron, driving an elbow directly onto her face while she lies there supine. Zoe and Bella both stand on either side of the lying Yumi…and they deliver a stereo Running Knee Lift/Running Big Boot combination to each of Yumi's temples! Zoe shoves Yumi back inside the ring while Lucy and Bella go to the corner and stand on the ring apron. Zoe enters the ring also, picks Yumi up and drops her hard with a Slingshot Suplex! Zoe goes for a cover: 1…2…Yumi kicks out, drawing a scowl from Payne. The Hitwoman of the Rookie Revolution picks Yumi up and hits her with a barrage of Muay Thai Clinch Knees, corralling Yumi's cranium before performing a Choke Toss across the ring. The _SSX _veteran methodically walks to where Yumi landed and, as soon as Yumi rises…Zoe grabs her, picks her up and rams her with a Running Spinebuster into the turnbuckles…followed by a second Running Spinebuster from that corner into the corner belonging to The END. Zoe delivers three hard Shoulder Barges into Yumi's gut…before Bella tags herself in on Zoe's back. Bella enters the ring…

"And for the first time in a CCW ring, Bella is the legal participant; here she comes," Al says.

"The E for Embittered," Cris says.

…and both she and Zoe place their boots underneath Yumi's jaw for a Double Corner Foot Choke from both members of The END. Referee Kenny Cashew scolds Bella and Zoe and implore them to move out of the corner…and, after a length expanse of time, Zoe backs off and returns to the apron while Bella backs off…and runs into Yumi with a Corner Clothesline, immediately followed by a Complete Shot! Bella stands up over the prone Yumi…and sees Ami going to the opposite corner of The END, reaching the apron. Bella then charges at her and knocks her clear off of the apron with an Elbow Smash!

"Ami trying to get to what is now effectively her corner, and Bella not even letting her do THAT!" Al says.

"Nope!" Cris chortles.

Bella puts Yumi in a Wrist Lock, picks her up…and pulls her for a Short-Arm Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! From here, Bella stands and executes a Jumping Double Boot Rake with both feet coming across the purple-haired rocker's face. Bella hits the ropes while Yumi sits up in agony…

…and Bella delivers a Neck Snap! Bella Swan then covers Yumi: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Yumi gets her shoulder up. Bella picks up Yumi in a Waist Lock…

…

…

…while Zoe Payne grabs Xena from outside of the ring and hurls her across with a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplex onto the floor!

"Yumi able to get the shoulder up—AND ZOE PAYNE! ZOE WITH A BELLY-TO-BELLY OVERHEAD SUPLEX, TOSSING XENA TO THE COLD, HARD FLOOR!" Al shouts.

"With Bella legal and Lucy clamoring for a tag, Zoe had to keep herself useful…and I guess making sure that a non-legal participant doesn't move for the rest of the match gives her something to do while she's not legal herself," Jeremy says.

"Got that right!" Cris agrees. "Makes sure that there are no blind tags lying around to screw with 'em!"

"There won't be any tags PERIOD at this rate!" Jeremy says.

"Even better!" Cris grins.

Bella pushes Yumi from the Waist Lock towards the ropes…where Lucy van Pelt knocks her down with a hard left hand! Bella chuckles at the sight of the punch before tagging Lucy in.

"And here's the NOTORIOUS Lucy van Pelt, the former Toon Women's Champion," Al says as the crowd begins to boo heavily. "Her first CCW wrestling match and her legal part in it begins now."

"With a backdrop of over 19,000 here not liking the fussbudget one bit," Jeremy says.

"And not a solitary f*ck being given by van Pelt about any of them," Cris adds.

Lucy and Bella both grab Yumi by an arm and a leg apiece…and they fall backwards to deliver a Double Wheelbarrow Suplex. Bella leaves the ring, and Lucy takes one of Yumi's legs, pushes her to her knees, and drills her with an Uppercut to the chin. Lucy then grabs Yumi by the head…and executes a Shake, Rattle, and Roll Neckbreaker. Lucy then mounts Yumi and proceeds to punch away at her with fist after fist after tight fist, the crowd chanting, "LUCY SUCKS! LUCY SUCKS! LUCY SUCKS!" as she goes to town. Lucy frowns upon hearing these chants before looking over and seeing Ami trying to reach towards the ring apron to tag Yumi out of the match and save her…but Lucy sees it coming and stomps directly onto Ami's hand before shooing her away. Lucy picks Yumi up from the canvas…and hits her with an Exploder Suplex. Lucy goes for the pin on Yumi: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8 Yumi gets her shoulder up again. Lucy then grabs Yumi's cranium and applies a Neck Crank, turning Yumi's cranium at an askew angle. Lucy takes delight in almost taking Yumi's head off of its shoulders with the Neck Crank hold, Zoe and Bella looking on contentedly while Ami and Xena are still out of it on the arena floor. Lucy keeps the Neck Crank applied, Yumi wincing and yelling out in agony in the hold…and Yumi tries to break herself out of the clutches of the _Peanuts _character by hitting her with Elbows to the sides of Lucy's midsection…

…

…

…

…but these are met with a vicious set of 12-to-6 Elbows to the side of Yumi's neck from Lucy, relentlessly firing away at the neck of the Cartoon Network character!

"Yumi trying to elbow her way out of there, but if there's one person you should NOT trade elbows with, it's Lucy van Pelt—LOOK AT THESE BLOWS!" Al shouts. "SHE'S JUST TENDERIZING HER NECK THERE, NOT STOPPING FOR ANYONE!"

"Well, so much for THAT tactic from Yoshimura," Jeremy winces.

"Yumi is getting her neck MASSACRED right now," Cris says. "I don't know of many strikers in the game that are better than that gal right there. Zoe's got her own striking prowess, but Lucy's possibly top of the class."

After five…ten…twenty-three Elbows, Lucy pulls Yumi to The END's corner, keeping her there and then turning her over onto her chest and face before pushing herself up the turnbuckle and to the middle rope. Lucy stands on the second turnbuckle…and tags in Bella there before diving off with a Diving Fist Drop to the back of the head! After this, Bella starts to climb up the turnbuckle herself…going to the top rope herself…and then tagging in Zoe Payne…

"Tag chain there—Bella in, and now Zoe in…" Al says. "Lucy from the top before, Bella on the top rope now…"

…

…

…

…

…before coming down with a Diving Knee Drop to the back of Yumi's cranium! Zoe Payne enters the ring now…and she sees Ami back on the ring apron. Zoe charges towards Ami, aiming to Clothesline her off of the apron, but Ami dodges it and manages to hit Zoe with a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick to the face, backing Zoe away from her. Ami then goes to the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…but Zoe sees her coming and manages to grab her from the corner and toss her to the mat with a Military Press Throw to the center of the ring!

"Ami avoiding getting knocked from the apron again, but she couldn't avoid getting thrown from the top!" Al says.

"The END hasn't even allowed ONE tag from the other team," Cris says. "Yumi has been the ONLY legal participant this ENTIRE MATCH. THINK on that, guys. Think about just how The END has effectively dissected this team and left Yumi in the most dire of straits imaginable!"

Bella and Lucy pull the downed Ami out of Zoe's path…

…

…

…

…which is made perfectly clear for a Zoe Payne Left Mark to the spine of Yumi Yoshimura!

"And THERE'S the Left Mark! Leaving a Mark right onto the spine of Yoshimura!" Al says.

"Yeah baby!" Cris cheers. "That's it!"

Zoe turns Yumi around and goes for the pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.845 Yumi kicks out!

"…mat—what?! That was SUPPOSED TO BE IT! I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be it!" Cris shouts.

"Yumi just barely surviving here…" Jeremy says. "Cris mentioned that The END hasn't allowed a tag for the entire matchup here; well, if ANYONE needs to tag out, it's Yumi."

"Yeah, but tag WHOM? Xena's writhing on the outside and Ami just got hurled out of contention of doing anything to help her partner for the time being!" Al says.

Zoe gets off of Yumi, scowling…and the SSX Demon then turns to the downed Ami, laid out near an adjacent corner…

…

…

…

…and Zoe hits her with a Left Mark of her own, this one to the chest!

"And now it's AMI'S turn to receive a Left Mark from the Rookie Revolutionary!" Al says.

"So nice, BOTH of AmiYumi needed to get it!" Cris says.

Zoe takes Ami and throws her out of the ring before going back to Yumi, Bella and Lucy now outside of the ring. The vampire and the fussbudget hook Xena on the outside of the ring, preparing for a Double Suplex onto the outside…

"And here it is once AGAIN—Lucy and Bella now going after one of Yumi's only reprieves!" Jeremy says.

"Making a bad situation for Yumi even WORSE!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Xena is able to counter it in mid-move with a Double DDT instead!

"Yeah, this'll only make matters even—oooooooh…" Jeremy reacts to the Double Suplex.

"OH NO!" Cris winces. "NO, BELLA AND LUCY…!"

"Lucy and Bella thinking Suplex, but Xena's able to turn it around from the air and drive them both down with a Double DDT, leaving PAYNE partner-less for the time being now!" Al says.

"B-but from the way things are looking in the ring, Zoe's STILL got the advantage!" Cris says. "She's STILL got things under control for us!"

Zoe sees Bella and Lucy falling victim to the Double DDT…and she frowns and shakes her head, growling angrily before Yumi starts to fight back at Zoe with punches to the sternum. Yumi stands up and then tries to punch Zoe in the face and mount a comeback…but Zoe parries one punch and goes for a Spinning Back Fist…

…that Yumi ducks and turns into an attempt at the Danger Zone, grabbing Zoe from behind!

"Spinning Back Fist ducked—looking for the Danger Zone…!" Jeremy says.

But Zoe executes a Standing Side Headlock Takedown, overpowering Yumi and eliminating any chance at the Backdrop Driver. Yumi then stands up, taken aback by Zoe's power…

…

…

…

…

…and she manages to somersault underneath a Zoe Clothesline, reaching her corner…only to see that there is still nobody there!

"Now Yumi at her corner—but there's no one there! Nobody's there for her!" Al shouts as the crowd collectively whines in dismay of the matter.

"You can thank all of The END for that!" Cris says with a smile. "That's what the periodic assaults on Xena and Ami made for!"

"Man, that's the PERFECT moment and it's going by the boards!" Jeremy says.

Yumi clamors for someone to make the tag…

…

…but Zoe stops the chance in its tracks with a High-Angle German Suplex, dropping Yumi onto the back of her head!

"And THERE IT GOES—GERMAN SUPLEX!" Al calls.

"And NO tag!" Cris says.

Yumi, dazed and dizzied by the Suplex, gets to her feet holding her neck…

…

…

…

…and she walks right into a decapitating Clothesline by Zoe!

"And for YUMI, IT'S ALMOST NO HEAD!" Jeremy exclaims. "JESUS, MARY, AND JOSEPH!"

"GWEN times three, and THAT is what I'm talking about! TATTOOED was Ami with that Clothesline!" Cris says.

Zoe motions that the next step for Yumi Yoshimura…is naptime as she puts her hands together beside the side of her head, before slashing her arms across her body emphatically, stalking Yumi as she starts to stir and get up.

"Ohhhhhh yeah… Here it comes, guys!" Cris excitedly says.

"Zoe STALKING Yumi, and this could be your dagger," Al says. "This could be the Take a Nap…"

With Ami down and Xena crawling, Zoe eventually gets Yumi up onto her shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Yumi is able to turn it into a Small Package out of the Take a Nap maneuver! The crowd gasps as Yumi holds Zoe down for 1…

"ZOE—NONONO, SMALL PACKAGE! YUMI COUNTERED!" Al exclaims.

"AAAAAAH, NO!" Cris screams.

2…

"CRADLES HER UP…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…only two as Zoe kicks out!

"AND ALMOST COULD HAVE HAD HER THERE!" Jeremy hollers. "ALMOST BUT NOT QUITE!"

Zoe, enraged by Yumi's counter, sees Yumi about to hit the ropes…

…and yanks her by the hair and pulls Yumi down to the canvas onto the back of her head!

"And I don't think that Zoe APPRECIATED nearly getting pinned like that!" Cris says. "Yumi paying the price for being a sneak!"

"It looked hopeful for a brief moment…but the emphasis was on brief indeed," Al says.

Zoe pulls Yumi up, a murderous look adorning her face…and she grabs Yumi by both arms and applies a Double Chickenwing…before lifting Yumi up and holding her in the air in the Elevated Double Chickenwing variation, drawing loud screams of distress and terror from the rocker!

"Zoe just WOMAN-HANDLING Yumi—yikes!" Jeremy calls. "Got her by the arms, HOLDING her up there! That can tear a bicep or dislocate a shoulder with how Zoe's got it!"

"What do you think Payne's trying to do exactly, Jeremy?" Cris smirks.

"The screams of terror tell the story here!" Al says. "What's Yumi to do here?!"

Yumi tries to use her feet in some way to escape, but Zoe is having absolutely none of it. Yumi almost starts weeping as she remains in the submission of the snowboarder. After 15 seconds of torture, Zoe puts Yumi down, transitioning from the Double Chickenwing into a Wrist Lock…Hammer Throwing Yumi across the ring and to a corner with authority, causing Yumi to crash down onto her face in the turnbuckles. Zoe looks at her handiwork and raises an arm above her head as she sees Yumi start to struggle to get to her feet in the corner. Yumi stands against the corner, breathing heavily and coughing from the pain that she is in. Zoe sees Yumi on her feet…and aims to take her right back off of her feet with an Avalanche…

"Payne Train coming through!" Cris declares.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Yumi suddenly blasts Zoe in the face with a Discus Elbow Smash to Zoe's face, backing her up from the corner of the ring!

"Yumi practically drained now—oh, but she caught her coming in with a Discus Elbow!" Al says. "The Elbow rocked Payne there!"

"Didn't see that one coming…!" Jeremy says.

Zoe, not seeing this coming, shakes off the shock of the blow…but Yumi is able to, from the middle rope, drill Zoe with a Diving Capo Kick to the face to take her down!

"Didn't see THAT one coming either!" Jeremy adds.

"Flying from the corner with a Capo Kick to the face of Payne, and Yumi, at any and all costs, NEEDS to tag out here!" Al says.

"I think Xena taking down both Lucy and Bella with those DDTs could be a big help here too—now either she or maybe Ami can get to the apron to tag now!" Jeremy says. "It's GOTTA happen here! It's GOT TO!"

With both of Zoe's partner's stirring outside of the ring, Xena is now on the ring apron waiting for a tag from Yumi to get into the match for her team's first legal tag in the entire contest. The crowd, seeing a possible chance for Xena and Puffy AmiYumi to get the momentum back in her favor, gets behind the Warrior Princess with chants of "XENA! XENA! XENA! XENA! XENA!" Yumi starts to go on all fours to reach Xena, making her way away from Zoe and getting to the corner she needs to reach. The leader of The END sits up…and starts to slowly stand, her back turned to Yumi's corner…

…

…

…

…

…and Yumi extends an arm out to the eponymous character of _Xena: Warrior Princess_…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Xena gets the tag from Yumi! Xena, not wasting any time, sees Zoe…and hits a Springboard Dropkick directly to the back of Zoe's head!

"Tag is of paramount importance here—and HERE COMES XENAAAAA!" Al exclaims. "BACK OF THE HEAD, DROPKICK!"

"Damn it…!" Cris scowls upon seeing the tag materialize.

"Wasting little time at all in turning this tub around here!" Jeremy says. "Right to work!"

Xena picks Zoe up and proceeds to come at her with repeated Forearm Smashes with both hands…and then an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a swift Flapjack! Xena hits the adjacent ropes as Zoe starts to stand…and Xena scores with a Swinging Neckbreaker…

…hangs onto Zoe's head and stands up with her following a Gator Roll before picking her up and hitting a Front Suplex! Xena then hits the ropes once again and delivers a Leg Drop to the throat of Zoe Payne before setting herself up to climb to the top rope. Loud "XENA!" chants ring throughout the Scottrade Center as the Warrior Princess stands up tall onto the top rope, Zoe underneath her…

"Xena getting her own flavor of revenge for what The END did to her LAST WEEK…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena delivers a Superfly Splash!

"THERE'S a Superfly Splash!" Al calls.

Xena hooks a leg to cover Zoe: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Zoe kicks out!

"…forget—noooo!" Jeremy cries.

"THAT won't end our Zoe! That won't do it!" Cris says.

Xena hits Zoe with a series of Soccer Kicks to the spine with the latter sitting up from the near-fall…and Xena adds to the educated foot assault with a Spinning Back Kick to the back of Zoe's head! Xena picks Zoe up from the canvas…

…

…takes her up for a Back Suplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…and sends Zoe forward into the top ring rope with a Back Suplex into a Stun Gun!

"Back Suplex—NO, SENDS HER FORWARD! RIGHT TO THE ROPE!" Al calls. "Innovative Stun Gun variation!"

"Not to mention a devastating one!" Jeremy says.

"Zoe's coughing—Zoe, watch out!" Cris covers an eye.

Zoe recoils off of the top rope, holding onto her trachea…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena hits a Death Valley Driver onto Payne!

"DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!" Al calls. "THE WARRIOR PRINCESS DROPS THE SSX DEMON!"

Xena covers Zoe: 1…

"Set it…"

…

…

…Lucy van Pelt runs in…and Xena, seeing her coming, stands up off of Zoe and executes a Drop Toe Hold to bring her down, sending her face-first to the mat.

"…a—wow, I'm not even getting THAT far," Jeremy blinks. "But the good news is that Xena did see Lucy coming!"

Xena hits Lucy with a Double Foot Stomp to the back. The Amphipolis native picks Lucy up by the arms…puts her in a Straitjacket and turns around…

…

…

…

…

…hits an oncoming Bella with a Step Kick to the stomach, taking her down…

"Bella running in as well, but Xena sees HER coming!" Al says.

…

…

…

…and, taking two steps forward, Xena hits the Chakram onto Lucy van Pelt while delivering a Senton to Bella Swan!

"And WHAT A MANEUVER! CHAKRAM TO VAN PELT AND SENTON TO SWAN IN UNISON!" calls Al.

"THAT'S why I like Xena! That's that ability she brings to a match that only a show like _XX _can allow her to showcase!" Jeremy says.

"Xena's got too much going for her right now—someone's gotta stop it and it may have to be Zoe Payne!" Cris says.

Xena stands up afterwards and turns to Zoe…who clocks her with a shotgun-like Jumping Knee Strike to the face!

"There! Like THAT!" Cris says.

"Xena turning right into that knee—like a pistol-whip that was," Al says.

Xena backs into the ropes from the strike…and Zoe Irish Whips her across the ring. Zoe goes for a Back Body Drop…

…

…

…

…

…but Xena stops cold and puts Zoe in a Standing Headscissors. Xena then picks Zoe up, showing off her own strength…

"Zoe thinking Backdrop—Xena with other ideas…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before going for a Crucifix Powerbomb, holding Zoe by the arms…

…

…

…

…only for Zoe to escape Xena's clutches and get to her feet again. Zoe turns around and swings at Xena with a right hook…but Xena corrals the arm, turns it into a Half Nelson…

…

…

…

…and puts Xena down with a Hope Crusher!

"The Half Nelson Bulldog—HOPE CRUSHER CONNECTS!" Al calls.

"Could be end of ZOE'S hopes here!" Jeremy says.

"It'd better not!" Cris disagrees.

Xena turns Zoe over and covers her: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Bella and Lucy are there to break it up!

"…forget—Bella and Lucy there keep it in memory!" Jeremy quips.

"The other members of The END breaking up the pin!" Al says.

"Zoe would've kicked out anyway, but those two must want some payback from Xena's two-pronged attacks on them!" Cris says.

Bella and Lucy both club away at Xena for seven seconds with blows from both of them…before applying dual Wrist Locks to either one of Xena's arms. Lucy and Bella prepare to double-team Xena…

…

…

…but Ami and Yumi both return to the ring, each twisting Bella and Lucy's free arms themselves. Puffy AmiYumi and Xena, with Lucy and Bella's arm possessed, then proceed…to all run up the nearby corner, Xena up the turnbuckles and AmiYumi at adjacent sets of ropes nearest to the corner…

"What are they DOING right here—Ami and Yumi in…they've got the arms…!" Al looks on.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena, Ami and Yumi bring Bella and Lucy down with a Triple Double Springboard Arm Drag!

"ARM DRAGGED! OH MY GOD! BELLA AND LUCY GET ARM DRAGGED BY ALL THREE IN TANDEM! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Al exclaims in awe.

"I DON'T!" Cris answers Al's rhetorical question.

"I DO!" Jeremy registers his own answer. "And so does St. Louis!"

The crowd is awed by this maneuver from all three of The END's opponents, chanting, "THAT WAS COOL! THAT WAS COOL! THAT WAS COOL!"

"Sure was!" Jeremy concurs with the fans. "That was VERY cool!"

"And at the same time, very practical at the same time!" Al says.

AmiYumi both see Zoe start to stand up…and the Japanese rock artists bring her back down with a Running Double STO!

"Zoe up—and ZOE DOWN!" Al says. "A DOUBLE STO BY AMIYUMI!"

Following this, Ami grabs Bella and keeps her pinioned against the ropes, as Yumi does to Lucy…

"Now Ami and Yumi keeping The END at bay…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena nails a sitting Zoe with a hard Running Knee Strike to the face!

"AND WHAT A KNEE! WHAT A KNEE! WHAT A KNEE! XENA WITH A BRUTAL STRIKE TO THE HEAD!" Al calls.

"ZOEEEEEEE!" Cris screeches in terror.

"GREAT PALAK PANEER!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THE HEAD OF THE END NEARLY REMOVED! COULD THIS BE IT?!" Al calls.

Xena covers Zoe: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Zoe kicks out!

"…FORGET—NO, ONLY TWO! ONLY TWO—ZOE KICKING OUT!" Jeremy shouts as the crowd boos, thinking that they saw the end of the match.

"STAYING ALIVE IS PAYNE, LIKE A TRUE LEADER! LIKE THE BIG GIRL SHE IS!" Cris delightfully says. "THAT'S THE RR! THAT'S THE END! THAT'S PWI FEMALE 25'S NUMBER 6!"

"Xena just a split-second away!" says Al.

Xena shouts at Ami and Yumi to continue keeping the other members of The END at bay. The musicians oblige and keep Bella and Lucy hindered and unable to prevent what Xena is about to do to Zoe. Xena pulls Zoe up…

"And now Xena telling Onuki and Yoshimura to hold Bella and Lucy off!" says Al.

"Just Xena and just Zoe!" Jeremy says.

…

…puts her upside-down from over her shoulder…

"NOW what do we have here?" Jeremy asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…drops Zoe with a Shoulder Breaker! From here, Xena wraps her legs around the arm of Zoe, trapping the shoulder…

"Shoulder Breaker by Xena, showing some of her own power…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and applying an Omoplata Crossface!

"…INTO THE CROSSFACE! THE OMOPLATA CROSSFACE—IT'S LOCKED IN!" Al exclaims.

"XENA'S GOT IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"WILL ZOE BE FORCED TO TAP?! WILL ZOE TAP?!" Al shouts.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE, NO…!" Cris goes into a panic mode.

Xena pulls back on the Omoplata Crossface, trying to take Zoe's head off now with the submission. The crowd gets behind Xena as they hope and cheer for a submission win in her favor…

"LUCY AND BELLA STILL BEING KEPT UNABLE TO PLAY A ROLE IN THIS PREDICAMENT ZOE'S IN!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…while Lucy and Bella manage to each Backdrop Yumi and Ami out of the ring…

"BUT MAYBE NOT FOR LONG!" Jeremy adds to Al's point.

…

…

…and to the ring apron, where they latch onto both members of The END once again and apply Rope-Aided Koji Clutches to Bella and Lucy!

"OH, WAIT! GOT THEM IN THE ROPES!" Jeremy exclaims.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cris yells.

"DUAL KOJI CLUTCHES WITH THE ROPES!" Al says. "AMI AND YUMI CHANNELING THEIR INNER KOJI KANEMOTOS!"

"AND XENA'S CHANNELING HER INNER GENE LEBELL!" Jeremy plays along.

All three members of The END are trapped, and Xena has a chance to earn victory for her trio with the Omoplata Crossface, trying to get Zoe Payne to submit! Zoe grits her teeth in obvious distress from the maneuver…

…

…and she reaches out with one hand…

"XENA PULLING BACK WITH ALMOST ALL OF HER BODY WEIGHT HERE…!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…uses it to push off of the canvas…and roll onto her back such that she is pinning Xena's shoulders down! Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

"OH! SHOULDERS DOWN!" Jeremy calls. "XENA DOWN, PINNING COMBO!"

"ZOE ROLLING OVER!"

2…

"TWO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Xena manages to power her way up from the canvas and roll back onto her chest…

"AND XENA GETS THE SHOULDERS OFF…"

…

…

…

…but as she rolls, Zoe gets to her knees…

"…BEFORE ZOE CAN—UH-OH…" Al senses trouble.

…

…

…and then to her feet…

"Zoe starting to reach a vertical base, Xena still on her…!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Zoe backpedals into the ropes with vigor with Xena still attached to her…and the tension disruption in the ropes causes Ami and Yumi to lose their grips on Bella and Lucy and fall from the ropes and to the arena floor!

"ZOE RUSHING THE ROPES! And with that move, she disrupted the grips that Ami and Yumi had on her END compatriots!" Al says.

"Yeah, but Xena's grip on Zoe is still intact!" Jeremy notes.

Lucy and Bella are now free…

…

…

…

…and Zoe Payne recoils from the ropes…and delivers a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam to get Xena off of her for good!

"NOW it's not!" Cris declares.

"Zoe with a Rolling Fireman's Carry to FINALLY get free from the Crossface of Xena!" Al says.

"Was a struggle there…" Jeremy speaks.

Zoe clutches her jaw and her neck, not at all delighted with the last minute of action, especially not the position in which Xena placed her. Zoe starts to get to her feet while Xena does the same while clutching her back. Bella and Lucy look on and lay in wait…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Zoe fires at Xena with a Spinning Back Fist…only for Xena to duck it…

…

…and come back up only to receive a Spinning Back Fist from Zoe with her opposite hand as Zoe rotates in the opposite direction!

"Xena one step AHEA—OR SO WE THOUGHT! SPINNING BACK FIST COMING THE OTHER WAY!" Al exclaims.

"HAHA!" Cris laughs. "AJA KONG'S BLUSHING FROM THAT ONE!"

Xena, having been outsmarted, stands in the ring groggy…

"And now with all three in there with Xena…"

…

…

…

…

…and Lucy eagerly grabs Xena…

"…this is where The END…"

…

…

…to drop her with a Stump Piledriver!

"…are at their most DANGEROUS—Piledriver!" Jeremy calls.

"Pulling Piledriver by Lucy van Pelt!" Al calls.

After the Piledriver, Lucy rolls Xena over her and in the direction of Bella Swan…who takes Xena into a Fireman's Carry.

"And now Lucy just donating Xena to Bella on a silver platter like an assembly line!" Al says.

Bella holds Xena in position…and then shouts as Zoe and Lucy turn around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ami and Yumi both attempt to dive at The END, only for Ami to fly into a Roundhouse Kick by Zoe and Yumi into a Birchwood Bull Hammer by Lucy, both out of mid-air!

"OHHHHHHH! OH MY GWEN, HAHAHAHAHA! TALK ABOUT 20/20 FORESIGHT—BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THE SKY!" Cris exclaims.

"I THINK BELLA TOLD THEM THEY WERE COMING!" Jeremy shouts. "ZOE AND LUCY WERE TIPPED OFF ENOUGH TO GET A FOOT AND AN ELBOW UP TO MEET AMIYUMI!"

"Ami and Yumi DEFENSELESS against those—the Roundhouse from Zoe Payne, the Birchwood Bull Hammer from Lucy!" Cris says.

Bella smirks as she sees both members of AmiYumi picked off out of the air…

…

…

…and then the _Twilight _character scores with a Death Valley Driver over her knee that she calls Bella's Bite!

"And BELLA'S BITE! That DV-Knee we saw Bella perform last week—it's Bella's Bite onto Xena!" Cris calls. "LOVING IT!"

Zoe Payne, the legal woman, looks down at the writhing Xena…sneers at her…looks to her comrade, nods, and the snowboarder pulls the Warrior Princess up to her feet…takes a breath…

"And now Zoe…the legal participant for The END…"

…

…

…

…pulls Xena into a Fireman's Carry…

"…ready to CLINCH it for them!" Al says.

"Set your alarm clocks, folks!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Take a Nap!

"Time to TAKE…A…NAP!" Cris says with happiness.

"TAN to the Warrior Princess—who was indeed a warrior tonight…but a fallen warrior here," Jeremy says.

Zoe goes down for the cover and pins Xena: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Zoe lifts Xena's head and shoulders off of the canvas!

"…ma—oooooooooh… Zoe Payne, what's on your mind now, I wonder?" Cris inquires.

"Whatever it is sure can't be a good thing!" Jeremy says. "Come on, Zoe—you have her beaten already; let's face it! It's OVER!"

"Bell hasn't rung, so, in Zoe's mind, it's NOT over…" Al says.

"No, it's not 'not over in anyone's mind'; it's just 'not over' because the bell hasn't sounded," Cris states. "It's not a THOUGHT that it's not over. It's the TRUTH…and the truth ALSO states that Xena's in for even MORE agony right now…"

Zoe directs traffic, pointing between members of The END and members of Puffy AmiYumi…

"And they might not be the only ones…" Jeremy says. "Ami and Yumi don't even look MOBILE right now…"

"Zoe telling Bella and Lucy something…" Al says.

…

…and Lucy and Bella both nod…making their way to the downed Ami and Yumi on the canvas respectively. Zoe then turns Xena over…grabs her by the legs…traps them…

…

…

…

…

…

…and puts Xena in the Payne-Killer!

"And ZOE'S GOT THE PAYNE-KILLER!" Al calls.

"BREAK HER IN TWO, PAYNE! TWO PIECES FOR TWO HOURS!" Cris encourages.

"THE PAYNE-KILLER LOCKED IN AND THERE'S NO STOPPING IT!" Al says.

While Zoe holds Xena in the Payne-Killer…Lucy stands by the prone Ami…

"NOW what here…?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

…

…and ties up Ami's feet around her own, Indian Deathlock-style…

…

…

…

…and then she grabs both of Ami's wrists behind her…and turns her body and sits down on the canvas, pulling both of Ami's arms while keeping her legs tied up in the Modified Inverted Surfboard with a Double Wrist Lock!

"What is THIS? WHOA! GEEZ!" Jeremy exclaims and cringes upon seeing the hold. "A submission out of LUCY now!"

"Boss's Stretch, Jeremy! It's called the Boss's Stretch!" Cris says. "The arms, the legs, the spine—there isn't ONE body part that ISN'T tied up right there!"

"Ami's defenseless here too!" Al says.

"Lucy's never been a submission stud, but that is a HORRIBLE spot to be put in!" Jeremy says.

Meanwhile, Bella Swan picks Yumi up from the canvas herself…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her with the Swan Song…hanging onto the Full Nelson after planting Yumi face-first into the canvas…and then, Bella sits down on Yumi's back, applying a Full Nelson Stretch submission hold!

"And the SWAN SONG! Swan Song by Bella—and a submission hold from HER too!" Cris says. "Full Nelson Facebuster, then a Full Nelson Stretch!"

"Yumi in a submission, Ami in a submission, Xena in a submission! ALL THREE MEMBERS of The END with their opponents tied up in holds here!" Al says. "What a SIGHT this is!"

The END holds their opponents in stereo submission maneuvers—Zoe with the Payne-Killer on Xena, Lucy with the Boss's Stretch on Ami, and Bella with the Full Nelson Stretch on Yumi. The END all wrench backward with full power behind their holds…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena, Ami and Yumi collectively submissions at the same time! Referee Kenny Cashew sees the trifecta of submissions and calls for the closing bell!

"And THAT is what we call a TRIPLE Checkmate!" Cris says.

"THREE submissions, three capitulations, and The END…are victorious," Al says as "Pain" plays.

"Here are your winners, Bella Swan, Lucy van Pelt and Zoe Payne…The END!" Blader DJ announces…

…as, after an additional five seconds after the announcement, Zoe lets go of the Payne-Killer…Bella lets go of the Full Nelson Stretch…and Lucy lets go of the Boss's Stretch last of all. The END all stand over the mangled bodies of Puffy AmiYumi and Xena…and then Zoe glares at referee Kenny Cashew. The ref timidly grabs Zoe's hand and raises it in victory…before quickly fleeing from the area and allowing Bella and Lucy to raise their hands as well.

"Valiant effort…but the conclusion, a clear-cut one, I'm afraid," Al says. "Zoe Payne and her team, The END, ROLLING tonight and emerging victorious over AmiYumi and Xena."

"There you go, Al – CLEAR-CUT CONCLUSION," Cris nods. "Is there ANYTHING more decisive and impactful than what's before you right this moment? These girls came to wreak havoc and after the scuffle earlier in the night, that havoc mission was only INTENSIFIED. And AmiYumi felt it, and Xena felt it. Emmy…I'd tell ya to take notes, but let's just call it like it's gonna be: _Pandemonium_'s your time to be ENDED."

"I have to say…I hope Emmy, Annie, and Reggie have a PHENOMENAL gameplan for _Pandemonium_," Jeremy says, "because dealing with these three…they have to be nothing short of phenomenal. And even THAT might not cut it—I don't know! I guess we'll have to see what we get from Emmy, Annie and Reggie when they face the Olympic Entourage and their third body."

Ami starts to roll over onto her belly…and Lucy van Pelt sees the fuchsia-haired rocker stirring, holding her back and her legs in pain. The fussbudget, none too thrilled to see Ami Onuki moving, starts to wind up her right arm, possibly to Birchwood Bull Hammer her once again…

"…I don't like that look in Lucy's eye there…" Jeremy says.

"Ami starting to come to, and Lucy's body language is showing BAD intentions!" Al says.

"UNNECESSARY intentions—Lucy, the match is over!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…but Zoe puts an arm in front of Lucy, preventing her from going after Ami a second time. Lucy looks at Zoe and asks her what that's about…and Zoe gives Lucy an answer unable to be picked up for the viewing audience. Regardless…Zoe's words are enough to get Lucy to back off, exiting the ring with Bella Swan. Zoe takes one last look at the pile of bodies left behind…before handstanding over the top rope and leaving the ring, shades of Shawn Michaels and his way of leaving the ring.

"Interesting…" Cris strokes his chin. "The END leaving, Ami's returning consciousness notwithstanding…"

"Zoe calling it off, and that's, well…a relief to see out of her," Al says. "Not exactly something you expect out of the brutal snowboarder from _SSX_, but that doesn't mean I'm not glad to see some restraint for once…"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that…" Jeremy says.

…

As The END are proceeding up the ramp…suddenly…

_[If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revealed!_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed!_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_And find me waiting there; you'll see if you just close your eyeeeeeeees!_

_If you just close your eyeeees!]_

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays)

"HUH?" Jeremy scratches his head. "…Huh?"

…

…"The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron appears onstage with Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter of The Brain Trust at his sides, meeting The END face-to-face. Lucy and Bella both narrow their eyes in bemusement, wondering what brings them of the _Ozone _brand to _XX 20_.

"That's the music of…—yeah, that's the music of Jimmy Neutron! And he's brought his council of geniuses with him in Dexter and Dmitri Petrovich!" Jeremy says. "How'd they get out of their cage?! …I-I mean, why are they here?"

"I'm wondering too! What the hell brings the BRAIN TRUST here to _XX 20_?" Al questions.

"Always a pleasure to see my fellow RR member Neutron here…but I'm not sure why he's here either," Cris admits. "Al, you didn't screw up on your relative pronouns again, did you?"

"Oh, goodness gracious…" Al sighs deeply.

Jimmy is holding a microphone in his hand…and he gives the District Leader of the Rookie Revolution a gracious salute before stepping aside with his comrades to allow said leader Zoe, Bella and Lucy to pass. Zoe nods to Jimmy and motions for Bella and Lucy not to worry about why the Brain Trust is there, but rather to just keep moving, for they have their own matters to deal with. Jimmy then turns his full attention to the ring, in which Ami and Yumi are both managing to budge while Xena is on the outside, cataleptic on the floor.

Jimmy opens his mouth to speak, but the fans are too busy booing tremendously to hear anything he has to say out. After about 15 seconds, Jimmy eventually starts talking, "I am beholden to the Character Championship Wrestling District Leader of the Rookie Revolution Zoe Payne for repressing her sidewalk superintendent and coadjutor Lucy van Pelt and obviating her issuance of further assailment against you…because such forestalling engenders my enterprise here." Jimmy starts to walk down the ramp with Dmitri and Dexter in tow, Ami holding Yumi up as both of them are getting to their knees.

"…I think that was only one sentence…and my head ALREADY hurts…" Jeremy says.

"Shhhhhh!" Cris hushes Jeremy. "Be taciturn! …Jimmy taught me that one."

Ami and Yumi watch the Brain Trust approach…as Jimmy says, "I am incontrovertibly certain that the twain of you possess anamnesis of your…specious locution anterior to the transpiration of that which evinced said averment to be specious… I am, sonorously, referring to your promulgation with your presently benumbed consort, in which YOU, Yoshimura, stated that Zoe's coadunation conducts itself as though all three members hold preponderance over the axiomatic alcazar…in reference to which you proclaimed that 'me and Ami tonight say, no, not so'…"

Ami and Yumi stare at the Brain Trust in complete puzzlement from Jimmy's words. The crowd, also puzzled, shows their mystification with a chant of "Just speak normal! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) Just speak normal! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"And furthermore," Jimmy continues, "Onuki would append to that assertion by avouching that 'me and Yumi are going to give The END a beating'… Now, while it is innocuous to say…that it was The END that administered a beating upon YOU, the inverse of what you perceived…it is equitably copacetic to say that YOU administered a beating of a different variety upon the lingua franca known as English…"

The Brain Trust all moves onto the ring apron…and Ami and Yumi get to their feet, still eying the geniuses.

"…videlicet…the element of subject and object pronouns in the English language." Jimmy says…as he enters the ring now, Dmitri and Dexter doing the same with him. "YUMI and I…give The END a beating. AMI AND I…say no, not so—I told the ENTIRE world and all of its atmospheres…" Jimmy speaks, "…that the Brain Trust was here to raise the intelligence quotient of Fiction Wrestling from ALL AREAS… That includes legends…that includes rookies…that includes commentators…"

Al glowers at Jimmy upon mention of this in particular.

"…and that INCLUDES…" Jimmy says…as he takes a step forward towards Puffy AmiYumi… "…FEMALE wrestlers."

Ami and Yumi blink twice…as they see The Brain Trust starting to create a semicircle around the two of them, Jimmy, Dmitri and Dexter all looking at the rock stars with disdain…with intentions to castigate them for their verbal errors. The crowd, seeing this, starts to gasp with abhorrence to what is being suggested here.

"…Oh no… NO… Jimmy WOULDN'T… Dexter and Dmitri WOULDN'T…" Al shudders.

"…The scary thing is, I KNOW that they WOULD…" Jeremy says.

"ALL areas, guys…" Cris says. "ALL areas of Fiction Wrestling—NOBODY'S safe from science!"

"This can't happen—come on! Yesterday they tried to attack ME; NOW they want to go after the girls?!" Al shouts in heavy disapproval. "This is going too far!"

With the crowd chanting, "**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**" the Brain Trust all start to move in closer to Ami and Yumi…

…

…

…who instinctively start backing away from the geniuses to stay away from their academic wrath, saving whatever energy they have left from their match against The END.

…

…

…

Ami and Yumi's backs are about a centimeter away from the ring ropes closest to the stage…

…

…

…

…

…

"WAIT—WHO THE…?! LOOK THERE—BEHIND THEM!" Jeremy points.

…

…

…and suddenly, two red-haired glasses-wearing girls in lab coats pull Ami and Yumi out of the ring by their feet! The girl with straight red hair grabs Ami, the girl with curly red hair grabs Yumi…and they bash the rockers' heads against each other for a Meeting of the Minds! Then, both of them take Ami and Yumi and give them stereo Russian Leg Sweeps on the outside!

"WHAT THE HELL?! THOSE TWO YOUNG LADIES JUST TOOK AMIYUMI OUT OF THE RING AND DROPPED THEM?! WHO ARE THOSE TW—" Al suddenly gasps. "Wait a minute…!"

"YOU RECOGNIZE THEM TOO?" Jeremy asks.

"I DO RECOGNIZE THEM! AND I DON'T THINK I HAVE TO BE A SCIENTIST TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY'RE DOING OUT HERE!" Al says.

Jimmy Neutron gives a gladdened nod to the two girls while Dexter and Dmitri look on in approval…as Susan and Mary Test are now stomping Ami and Yumi into the arena floor, each stomp almost in sync between the two of them. The two go from stomps to Knee Drops to Ami and Yumi's faces…to punches to their skulls as well, keeping the two rockers down while the three boys of the Brain Trust leave the ring to stand by and get a closer look at the red-haired twins' work.

"Ami and Yumi didn't even see the two of them coming—for those who don't know what you're seeing, that's Susan and Mary Test that are out here just laying out Puffy AmiYumi!" Jeremy says.

"I think that the council of genius just gained two new acquisitions!" Cris says.

"Jimmy's APPLAUDING! He's APPLAUDING this entire display!" Al exclaims.

Indeed he is…and the Test Twins are not done. Mary grabs Yumi in an Inverted Facelock…drags her towards her sister Susan who applies an Inverted Facelock of her own…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Test Twins hit a Double Inverted Brainbuster onto the floor!

"OH NO—ONTO HER HEAD! YUMI'S HEAD BOUNCING ON THE FLOOR… GOODNESS!" Al shouts.

"And Yumi's probably falling back OUT OF consciousness right now after that…" Jeremy says.

Susan and Mary, after dropping Yumi, both get up and turn their focuses to Ami. Mary walks over to Ami…grabs her by the arm while Susan stands behind her sister, laying in wait…

"And now it might be Ami's turn to say goodnight for the second time in the evening…" Jeremy says.

"This is an ASSAULT—this is an absolute MUGGING!" says Al.

"All in the name of science and knowledge!" Cris proclaims.

"All in the name of—you're KIDDING, right?! This is just not needed, especially with AmiYumi already beaten!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…and Mary pulls Ami in…for a Short-Arm Flapjack…

…

…

…

…and she lifts Ami up for Susan…who jumps into the air, grabs Ami by the head and hits her with a Cutter, the combination planting Ami directly onto the floor with authority!

"DAMN IT—FLAPJACK INTO THE CUTTER!" Al shouts. "And DOWN…goes Ami as well…"

Ami and Yumi are both left inert on the arena floor, prone at the feet of Susan, Mary, Jimmy, Dmitri and Dexter. The Test Twins remove their eyes from the downed Ami and Yumi…and turn their attentions to Jimmy Neutron and his comrades. The crowd chants, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" at all five of them, but none of them are fazed. The two siblings keep looking at Jimmy…and Susan and Mary, in unison, adjust their own pairs of glasses…

…

…

…

…

…

…before pointing to their temples with one finger per hand, drawing even louder boos from the CCW crowd as what they presumed to be true was all but confirmed. Dmitri and Dexter smirk, both pointing to their temples…

…

…and Jimmy points to his last but not least…leading ALL FIVE of them in a recital of the words "**Mind…Over…Matter.**"

"Well, NOW…I guess we understand what brought James Isaac Neutron and HIS group to _Double X _tonight… The Brain Trust just got itself two new members…" Jeremy says.

"And now _Ozone _AND _XX_…are about to get intellectualized…" Cris says.

The Brain Trust move up the ramp themselves, now joined by Susan and Mary Test on their way backstage…while extra referees run down to check on the condition of Puffy AmiYumi on the floor. Jimmy Neutron and his stable stop at the stage, turning to face the crowd and screaming, "**SCIENCE CONQUERS AAAAAALLLLLL!" **which is met by a chorus of boos…while Susan, Mary, Dmitri and Dexter all grin behind the Nickelodeon Boy Genius.

* * *

Cameras cut from the arena…

…

…

…to the exterior of the Anheuser-Busch Brewery in St. Louis, one of the locations responsible for the manufacturing of the beer brands Budweiser and Stella Artois, among others. After a five-second view of the building…the man in all-blue attire carrying a torch in his hand is seen running past this landmark of St. Louis. It would appear that the man is getting closer and closer to his destination…wherever that destination happens to be.

…

* * *

Backstage, Maria Menounos is ready to conduct an interview, wearing an emerald green dress with a white belt and black heels to round out her splendiferous outfit, not afraid to showcase a single part of her beauty…and making that fact perfectly clear.

"Please remove the drool from your lips, boys; I'm already married," Maria smirks. "I wonder, how ARE you going to contain yourselves when now you're getting TWO HOURS of me here on Saturdays? I guess that's YOUR problem…not mine." Maria shrugs haughtily. "Anyway, this is Maria Menounos speaking, in case you couldn't figure that out in your fantasizing stupors. Gwen Tennyson got an award tonight from PWI, but my guest at this time might have an honor that's even BIGGER… She gets to be interviewed by the GREATEST correspondent on Saturday nights—or on ANY nights of ANY week, for that matter! It's something that only happens in some girls' DREAMS…but for her, it's about to be a reality. And just for her, I'm going to pretend like I'm ACTUALLY going to enjoy this—ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…Aelita."

The live crowd is heard cheering as the Lyoko gal Aelita appears next to Menounos, ready for what is going to be an interview just minutes before her match. A small "Aelita! Aelita!" chant starts in the crowd while the pink-haired protagonist stands by.

Having heard Maria's introduction for her, the first thing Aelita says to her is, "Thank you, Maria, and…might I just say before we begin, in the sake of tonight and this VERY enviable occasion and this honor…I'm going to pretend like I'M going to enjoy THIS…" Aelita waves her finger back and forth between herself and Maria, "…too. Now, please, do go ahead. I'm just BUZZING to hear what you have to ask me!" Aelita flashes a grin…before immediately returning to a serious look, the entirety of Aelita's words not exactly delighting Maria.

Maria, brushing her hair back, speaks, "Okay. Gotta let THAT one go…" She gives Aelita her own quick smile…disappearing as quickly as it appears. "So, tonight…let's just get right to it—you, Ms. Schaeffer, have a match. It's one of THREE matches that will involve, one for each match, the #1 and #2 Contenders for the CCW Females Championship and, of course, the Champion herself. Gwen has a match, Jenny has a match…but there's something very particular about YOUR match, Aelita. It's a match that you've gone on record to call 'the biggest test of YOUR CCW career'…Now, I KNOW Gwen's not calling HER match anything like that… And Jenny isn't calling her match anything like that either… So why such a claim from YOU? What exactly MAKES this the biggest test of your career? Why is it that someone who's 'never lost'…is acting like she's the one who's got the most to prove? It's like those wins, that streak of yours…doesn't seem to matter as much as—"

"You can go ahead and stop talking now," Aelita cuts Maria off. "I'll just answer before you dig yourself any deeper in the wrong direction. See, I HAVE proven myself. I've proven myself since I CAME to _Double X_.In one real-time year, after scoring victory after victory on this show, I've EARNED the #13 spot in the PWI Female 25 for 2013. #13 – that spot puts me above wrestlers like Ivory Gerdelman, the PCUW Women's Champion… It puts me above Rukia Kuchiki, ANOTHER undefeated girl who was formerly UWE Queen's Champion… It puts me above one of my opponents at _Pandemonium _in Jenny Wakeman…" Aelita pauses…and her tone grows even more serious. "It also puts me above…the OTHER Gwen Tennyson too on that list."

The live crowd hears this and "Oooooooohs" at the apparent jab from the Lyoko Princess. Maria raises her eyebrows and widens her eyes, nodding her head about as though maybe part of her was slightly impressed by this.

"So you and others can't tell me that I haven't 'proven' myself or that my winning streak 'doesn't seem to matter', because the facts speak for themselves," Aelita says. "I've wrestled in Japan for _Wrestle Kingdom_—I've chipped teeth and hammered nails to get to where I am…but tonight is different than any of that. Those are the things that got me to #13…but tonight isn't about showing or proving WHY I'm #13. Tonight is about showing why I deserve be #12, #11, #10, #9, #8, #7, #6, #5, #4, #3, #2, NUMBER ONE in the world of Fiction Wrestling! I want to take THEIR spots!" The crowd pops upon hearing this fire come out from Aelita.

"And why is it the biggest challenge of my career?" Aelita repeats Maria earlier question. "Well, let's go over that. Earlier tonight, before _XX 20 _went on the air, I had a conversation with CCW Majority Owner and Chief Content Officer Woody Paige. He congratulated me on my PWI listing, signed a paycheck for me…and then I asked him about Gwen's match on _XX 20_. And he told me that Gwen was facing Mystique Sonia in a Street Fight where Sonia has a chance to make my Triple Threat Match at _Pandemonium _a Fatal Four-Way if she wins. I said, 'Okay'…and then I asked him about Jenny's match on _XX 20_. And he told me that Jenny…was facing another girl who's never been pinned or submitted in CCW to date, and that girl is Trixie Tang. It's a battle between two Nickelodeon female stars, and I said, 'Okay'…and then…I asked him about MY match on _XX 20_…" Aelita pauses. "…And Woody told me that MY opponent was a mystery…that I was going to find out my opponent with everybody else in St. Louis when she came on out. And I said…'Well, Woody, that's strange; why do Jenny and Gwen get to know their opponents, but not me?' And as Woody was answering my question…it started to make sense. This is an opponent that KNOWS what I can do in the ring. This is someone who's spent the whole week preparing JUST for me. She's scouted me, she's sized me up, she's probably watched tapes of my matches from _XX 11 _to _XX 19_…and meanwhile, I have NO IDEA who it is that I'M up against. …Sounds like I'm at a bit of a disadvantage, not knowing whom I'm facing…but that's what makes the girls who ARE #12, #11, #10, #9, #8, #7, #6, #5, #4, #3, #2, and #1…where they are right now. THOSE girls can take these challenges like days in the office. But this is a FIRST for me. I've never been in a position like this. I've never been TESTED like I'm about to be in a few minutes. This…this IS the biggest challenge of my career. But, I can promise every single person back here and all of my fans THIS… After tonight…you're all going to have the image of Aelita Schaeffer not just getting the top spot in the PWI Female 25…but Aelita Schaeffer wearing the CCW Females Championship around HER waist."

The crowd cheers forcefully in the Scottrade Center, hearing Aelita's words and chanting "AELITA! AELITA!" even louder…

…

…

…

…but those cheers turn into deafening boos…

…

…as the CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson walks into the picture, next to Maria Menounos and Aelita. The Lyoko Princess glares at Gwen with a look that says, "What do YOU want?" Gwen takes a deep breath in…and breathes out, wearing a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, I don't know about you, Maria," Gwen says, "but I had a VERY fun time listening to that. I'm not even pretending either—that was…that was just a thing of beauty!" Gwen claps for Aelita, one hand still holding her PWI #1 plaque while her Females Title Belt is around her waist. Aelita can just TELL that the claps are insincere though.

"…Why are you looking at me like that?" Gwen innocently asks. "I'm giving you kudos! I'm telling you that I enjoyed listening to your interview! It was adorable! Too sweet!" Gwen makes the Bullet Club/Kliq symbol with her fingers and giggles. "I mean, it ALMOST was enough…to make me forget about the TRUE story about you."

"…The hell do you mean—'true story'?" Aelita frowns.

"Oh, Aelita…come on, you're practically one with the internet—I'm surprised no one's broken it to you," Gwen says. "Or maybe you got fingered enough by one of those Net fans that you forgot all about that truth. But since I'm still in a VERY truth-telling mood, I guess I'll just have to lay it on ya myself…" Gwen then pushes her PWI #1 plaque into Maria's chest, causing the latter to grunt in surprise. "Hold this."

Maria obliges…and Gwen uses her now free hands to grab Aelita's left hand gently and hold onto it. Aelita snarls…and Gwen simply says, "I know this is going to be hard for you to hear…but it's better you know it's coming than get shocked out of left field when it happens anyway. Aelita…all of that talk about you being #13 in the Female 25 list that I'M on the top of…all of that talk about you wanting to go from there and take the #12 spot, the #11 spot, the #10, top 10, top 5, top 3, and even to MY spot right now…I know that it's coming from the heart…but you see, hearts are lot like records: they're made to be broken. And your heart's due to be shattered VERY, very sorely soon. How soon, you wonder? Well, it could be at _Pandemonium_…or it could be on a later _XX_…or it could even be right here TONIGHT. In fact…EVERY SINGLE NIGHT that you step into a CCW ring, that heart that you have…is in jeopardy…because with that HEART…lies your entire Fiction Wrestling career and everything that it's built on, and by 'everything' I really mean…ONE thing. You know what that thing is, Aelita. It's your streak."

Aelita clenches her hands into fists, even the hand that Gwen is holding sardonically.

"And Maria wanted to insinuate that your winning streak doesn't matter—nooooooo…no…believe me, Aelita; I KNOW it matters. I know EXACTLY how much it matters," Gwen says with a smile. "It's the one thing you care about the most deep down…and it's the ONLY thing that these fans and the fans across the world care about with you, Aelita. It's the thing that got you that internet following, those…doofuses that drool over your every move. It's what got you a date in Japan for _Wrestle Kingdom 8_. It's what got you your SECOND Fiction Wrestling contract…over in who-cares-where. That's the most marketable thing about you, Aelita Stones-Hopper-Schaeffer…because without that streak…what do you have? Pink hair? …Just like Lightning Farron, Sakura Haruno, I guess Amy Rose counts—I'd better get three signs of the cross for those namedrops… Fan boys? …Like, I dunno, SEVERAL anime talents in the business? That's practically a TROPE for those little people…" Gwen lengthens her pause. "…Satisfactory wrestling prowess? Ehhhhh…maybe. Sooner or later though, people will catch on to the fact that's all it is: satisfactory. Nothing more. You've reached YOUR peak; you have NOTHING new for them anymore. You have NOTHING interesting for them to see, nothing they've never seen before a thousand times. And that's the point where we have this thing called…downward spiral. And instead of #12, #11, #10…you'll be #14…#15…#16…#17…#18, #19, #20, #21, #22, #23, #24, #25—AH! …OUT of the Female 25…never to be seen again. And then, well…you'll fall off the face of the earth. And you'll just be known as the girl who sure could pack a punch in the ring…but couldn't get a damn soul to care when she put her body on the line. THAT'S what's going to become of you when you lose. And like I said…it could be ANY MOMENT NOW."

Gwen starts to rub Aelita's hand as the Lyoko Princess's hand clenches even more upon her hearing Gwen's words to her. The Alpha Bitch starts to pout mockingly in front of her. "I told you it'd be a hard thing to hear… I know I'm not Frazier, but I can still give you a hug if you like…"

…

…

…

Aelita suddenly grabs one of Gwen's wrists and pulls her in close to the _Code Lyoko _gal's face, staring at the Ten-Year-Old Tyke nose-to-nose! Maria is taken aback by the sudden switch of things…as is Gwendolyn who gasps as she's pulled in.

Aelita gazes into Gwen's evil green eyes…and she says in an indomitable voice, "I'd love to stay here with you to talk…because you KNOW just how much joy I get from that…but I have more important things to deal with…like MY MATCH."

Aelita abruptly lets go of Gwen's wrist and gives a sharp, cutting wave to her before walking away to the entrance for her match. Gwen watches Aelita walk away…and she swipes her PWI plaque out of Maria Menounos's hands and polishes it with her sleeve…simpering as she does so.

"…The words from Aelita…and the words from Gwen Ten TO Aelita…" Al says.

"Gwen may be smiling, but she'd better be watching because, after what I just heard, I knows Aelita's more than set to tear it up in just a minute!" Jeremy says. "There's FIRE in those eyes!"

"And the question is, who's going to be the one to put that fire out?" asks Cris. "Who's the mystery opponent? We're gonna find out after the break! It's the Lyokoverrated Princess in action NEXT on _XX 20_!"

"Oh boy, he's ALREADY started…" Jeremy rolls his eyes. "We'll be back, guys!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from the break…as "One for the Money" by Escape the Fate plays, a camera shows a shot of Busch Stadium, home to the St. Louis Cardinals of baseball allure…

…

…

…

…and the man in a blue outfit—with an American flag visible on the back of his jacket—runs past the stadium and continues onward, his torch still alight in his hand.

"Welcome back to _CCW XX 20_—we're not even midway through our show and, already, this has been a night that has seen a ton of action AND a ton of words!" says Al.

"And we've got more than an hour to go on top of it!" Cris grins.

"We'd like to take the time to let you know that this VERY special episode of _CCW XX _is brought to you by the fine folks at AutoZone®: Get in the Zone™ – AutoZone," Al says.

"The guy or girl with the Prius needs to head over there—and by _Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and WiiU_," Cris says. "For the 3DS, it's in stores NOW! For the WiiU, in stores in…about a month. The dates are different depending on where you live, so check 'em out and then buy this game!"

"Heh…and by KFC®: Today Tastes So Good™," Jeremy says. "I'm FEELING so good right now!"

And the crowd feels good too…especially when they notice the entire arena start to go pink in lighting and the Lyoko eye appearing on the big screen, flashing every two seconds with the song that's about to come on.

"And I WAS until that…" Cris grumbles.

"Turn the frown upside down, Christopher—it's Princess time, baby! Here comes Aelita!" Jeremy excitedly exclaims.

_[So f*ck your rules maaaaaaan!_

_So f*ck your rules maaaaaaan! _

_So f*ck your rules maaaaaaan! _

_So f*ck your rules maaaaaaan!_

_So f*ck your rules maaaaaaan!_

_You step up, you'll go down faaast!_

_I've got to release all the_

_Sh*t that has made up my past!_

_So go let your soul dance, baby!_

_Time to free yourself at laaast!_

_Unshackle your life's spirit!_

_Pry away from the past!]_

("Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays)

Aelita comes out onto the stage, grit and determination painting her face as the words shared with her by Gwen Tennyson echo in her brain, but the Lyoko Princess fires herself up as she runs to either side of the stage, looking at either side of the crowd, seeing a good number of "Marry Me Aelita" signs amongst them, which are enough to put a small smile on her face before her match. But as she ambles down the entrance ramp, high-fives to the fans notwithstanding, it's all business.

The bell rings, and Blader DJ says, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Paris, France, weighing 135 pounds, Aelita!"

"Aelita made her debut on _CCW XX 11 _in a match against Sissi Delmas, a match which she won with the Aelita DDT," Al says. "Since that evening, she has used that maneuver as well as the Aelitasault to obtain victories over every single individual she has competed against in CCW, a record of wins that has earned her worldwide acclaim and support along with her FIRST Championship opportunity in eight nights in Chicago, Illinois in what will be either a Triple Threat Match or a Fatal Four-Way Match depending on the result of our main event tonight."

"But tonight, as mentioned, Aelita is facing off against an adversary she has NEVER, EVER competed against…and one whose identity is 100% unknown to her," Jeremy says. "And to Aelita, it's not just a challenge… It's the BIGGEST challenge of her CCW career. Can she keep her streak alive tonight and send a message, make a STATEMENT…both to Jenny Wakeman her fellow challenger AND Gwen Tennyson?"

"And speaking of Her Holiness…you're not going to deny what she said to Aelita before the commercial," Cris says.

"I was trying to avoid going there…" Jeremy groans.

"Well, you can't avoid the thing called TRUTH, especially when it's obvious!" Cris states. "Aelita's on borrowed time in every arena, every match, every challenge she faces. The second she loses a match, once it's bye-bye streak, it's bye-bye career and the little girlie knows it. That's why this is as important as it is. That's why it's even MORE important."

"I don't know if I'd go THAT far, Cris…but this will certainly be a big-time gut check for the Lyoko Princess here in St. Louis," Al says.

_[She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_In the bustling sidewalk_

_Moving like a river so sad _

_So hey, where we going? _

_Tell me where we've gone_

_Was there love and fury, _

_Energy and passion?]_

Aelita, inside the ring, climbs a turnbuckle and look directly into the camera below her, shouting, "WATCH THIS, MAKINO! WATCH WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO! I'M AFTER YOUR SPOT TOO! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU _COULD_ BREAK MY NECK!"

"Aelita Schaeffer, FIRED UP, ready to take this test head-on…but who IS she going to face?" Al questions as "Lovefurypassionenergy" starts to fade out. "Who is Aelita's mystery opponent?"

"I think it's about that time to find out," Jeremy says as Aelita jumps out of the corner and looks toward the stage, waiting to see who is coming out to meet her.

The crowd all turns towards the stage, waiting to see who it is as well; referee Jim Kawaguchi is in the ring to officiate, and he waits in the squared circle for Aelita's opponent to arrive also.

…

…

…

For a while, no one appears and nothing happens…and the crowd starts to get a little bit restless. Aelita hops a few extra times, warming up for her match and her adversary.

"Well, where is she?" Cris gets testy at his announce desk.

"Everyone in this arena eager to see…who Aelita's opponent is tonight…the mystery about to be revealed…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

More idle time passes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then, a LOUD, PIERCING shriek is heard over the speakers!

"AAAACK!" Jeremy covers his ears, the yell startling him tremendously. "JESUS…!"

The shriek followed by two drumbeats…as a bright white diamond-studded letter Y appears on the big screen, a black background surrounding it. Then, as the guitars kick in…and the music picks up…glimpses of a raven-haired girl dressed in black are visible on the big screen, and some members of the crowd are able to pick up on these flashes. Aelita, in the ring…**COMPLETELY** picks up on these flashes, and her jaw instantaneously drops!

"…Waaaaaaiiiiiit… That's not… No… Noooo… NOOOOOO…" Jeremy is in disbelief. "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"I'M THINKING THE SAME THING YOU ARE—IT CAN'T BE!" Cris yells out. "CAN'T BE! …Can it?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT FROM THE SOUND OF THINGS, IF IT IS, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO COVER YOUR EARS AGAIN, JEREMY!" Al exclaims.

"Oh, there's no way!" Jeremy's eyes bulge from his skull. "There is NO WAY…"

The crowd rumbles and murmurs as they stand…

_[Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

_Tear the stars out from the sky!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Darkness falls; I come alive!_

_I've always been this way!_

_I'll die before I change!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

_Tear the stars out from the sky!]_

("Stars in the Night" by CFO$ plays)

…

…

…

…and **Yumi Ishiyama **from _Code Lyoko_ walks onto the stage!

"**NEVER MIND! THERE IS A WAY! YUMI'S HEEEERE!**" Jeremy screams.

"**YUMI ISHIYAMA! YUMI ISHIYAMA!**" Al identifies her with her full name.

The crowd goes from intrigued murmurs to an absolutely VOCIFEROUS round of cheers, going absolutely nuts for the in-ring arrival of the Japanese Lyoko Warrior in Character Championship Wrestling! Yumi stands on the stage still as the place goes insane, Aelita in the ring STILL not believing it herself despite standing there and seeing it with her own two eyes!

"**THE SCOTTRADE CENTER IS SHAKING RIGHT NOW! AELITA CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NONE OF US CAN BELIEVE IT! BUT YUMI ISHIYAMA IS OFFICIALLY IN CCW!**" Al shouts.

"**I THOUGHT…I THOUGHT HER CAREER WAS UNDERGROUND!**" Cris hollers.

"And ladies and gentlemen, Aelita's opponent," Blader DJ tries to yell over the boisterous crowd, "…from Paris, France by way of Kyoto, Japan, weighing 150 pounds and making her CCW debut…YUMI ISHIYAMA!"

"MYSTERY SOLVED!" Al shouts as Yumi proceeds to walk down the entrance ramp. "Out of all of the Lyoko Warriors—Odd, Ulrich, Aelita…CCW signed them all, and it was never conceived or imagined, because of past historical events, that the fourth in the group would be in this company or even ever WRESTLE again! But here on _CCW Double X 20_, IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN!"

"And it's about to happen between her and ANOTHER of those Lyoko Warriors, the Lyoko PRINCESS Aelita!" Jeremy adds. "These two are FRIENDS! But now they're OPPONENTS! They're on OPPOSITE SIDES for this match! I…I am STILL trying to wrap my head around what I'm witnessing right here!"

"So am I!" Cris says. "I never thought I see this! I NEVER thought I'd see this! But not only am I SEEING it…I'm about to CALL it!"

_[Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

_Tear the stars out from the sky!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_All I've come to realize!_

_Been down this way before!_

_I'm back to take what's yours!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

_Tear the stars out from the sky!]_

Yumi walks her way to ringside…gets onto the apron, grabs the top rope and throws her head backwards, SCREAMING to the sky with a battle yell that only gets the crowd even MORE pumped up before Yumi enters the ring and climbs up a turnbuckle to a raucous ovation. Aelita, inside the ring against the ropes, just stares at Yumi as things begin to set in.

"And speaking of the match, imagine what must be going through the mind of Aelita right now!" Al says. "She's got to be THRILLED to see her friend from Kadic here in CCW rebirthing what was thought to be a done career, but in just a few moments…these two are going to going at it! And FRIENDSHIP is going out the window!"

"Gotta go out! This is Yumi's first match in HOW MANY YEARS?" Cris inquires. "She wants to show the entire Fiction Wrestling world that she's back for a reason and she's in CCW for a reason where the BEST women's wrestlers come to compete. And AELITA? …Well, we already KNOW how big this match is for her."

"This is going to be FUN!" Jeremy says with a euphoric grin. "I cannot WAIT for what I'm about to see!"

"**THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" is the chant in St. Louis as Ishiyama stands across the ring from Aelita, both of them looking at each other twelve inches apart as opponents…perhaps both fighting the urge to hug one another or even so much as shake each others' hands. For right now, it's not about being friends. It's about _XX_—the revival of a career…versus the momentum of another. Referee Jim Kawaguchi stands in-between the two, making sure that they're both ready to compete in front of this electric crowd of over 19,000 in the Gateway to the West.

…

…

After ensuring that both competitors are ready to wrestle, Jim Kawaguchi motions to the timekeeper Mickey MacElroy, and the bell sounds!

"HERE WE GO, BABY—AELITA VERSUS YUMI!" Jeremy exclaims.

"The Lyoko female protagonists going head-to-head for the FIRST TIME EVER in Fiction Wrestling history!" Al says.

Aelita and Yumi stare into each other's eyes across the ring as the crowd is electric for what has now become a battle between _Code Lyoko _protagonists—the former yet to be beaten, the latter unseen from Fiction Wrestling for almost a decade. Emotions run between the two as they look at each other, the magnitude of their matchup starting to set in…and after a brief exchange of smiles, the two finally engage in a Collar-and-Elbow with each other. Aelita and Yumi tie-up…staying that way for seven seconds before Yumi takes Aelita down with an Arm Drag. Aelita stands up and Yumi is right there to execute a second Arm Drag to bring her down. Aelita gets up a third time…and a third Arm Drag is waiting for her. Aelita pauses and stops going after Yumi for a moment, standing by the ropes as Yumi eyes her up and down, motioning for Aelita to do her worst.

"And it's Yumi scoring the first few takedowns!" Al says.

"Remember, like Aelita said: her opponent tonight has probably watched a lot of tape…and considering that this happens to be her FRIEND she's facing, Yumi's got to know Aelita INCREDIBLY well and enough to know what she brings to the table!" Jeremy says.

"But what, in nearly ten years, has YUMI picked up since being out of mainstream competition? Aelita doesn't have a CLUE on that front," Cris mentions.

As the crowd applauds, Yumi holds up a hand over her head, signaling for a Test of Strength with Aelita. Aelita rubs her hands together…and indulges Yumi in taking part in the Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock, clasping her own hands against Ishiyama's. The two then bear down and push against each other, trying to gain superior leverage over the adversary. Aelita keeps in the struggle for close to 15 seconds…but Yumi gets the upper hand (no pun intended), bringing Aelita to her knees.

"I think it may be evident that Yumi is the stronger of the two girls in this matchup here," Jeremy says.

"Fair assessment," Al nods.

"15-pound weight difference," Cris notes.

Aelita is able to use the soles of her feet to deliver a Judo-style Monkey Flip, flinging Yumi over her head and onto her back…but Yumi manages to land onto her feet, hanging onto Aelita's hands and turning it into a bridging Double Wrist Lock Pin!

"WHOA! Aelita tried to flip her over, but Yumi planted her feet and now it's a pin!" Al calls.

The ref counts 1…2…Aelita manages to lift up her shoulders and arch back up to her feet. Aelita twists around…and Yumi sees her coming, dropping her with a Double Wrist-Clutch STO, pinning Aelita's shoulders to the mat once more. The ref counts 1…2…Aelita gets her right shoulder up…but Yumi manages to bring said shoulder back down with her strength. The ref counts 1…2…Aelita lifts up her left shoulder this time…and Yumi brings that same shoulder back down against for another immediate pin: 1…Aelita bridges her body upward to keep Yumi from pinning her down once again. Yumi tries to hold Aelita on the canvas by planting her knees into Aelita's midsection to mount her…but Aelita stands fast, keeping her bridge. Yumi then dismounts from Aelita…and tries it again, only for Aelita to remain bridged and steady. Yumi dismounts and drives a knee into the side of Aelita, right to the kidney, breaking the bridge of her body. Then Yumi tries to mount Aelita once more…only for Aelita to lift up her own feet for Yumi to meet. Aelita then pushes herself up off of the canvas…and flips herself from Yumi's chest back onto the canvas standing up…only to receive a Dropkick to the face from Yumi right to the jaw!

"Aelita trying to play a little lucha with Yumi but Yumi brings Aelita down in the way with the Dropkick—what a Dropkick it was too!" Jeremy says as the fans cheer and chant for Yumi.

"One step ahead once again," Cris says. "Any time Aelita has a counter, Yumi's got a counter TO that counter against her here."

Aelita holds onto her jaw as Yumi looks down at her, one step ahead once more. The Japanese gal waits for Aelita to stand back up, the latter all the while holding onto her chin. The two Lyoko gals stand off with one another, and Aelita sizes up Yumi once more. Then, the pink-haired female goes for a Rear Waist Lock onto Yumi, holding onto her foe from behind. Yumi executes a Standing Switch, holding onto Aelita from behind now. Aelita performs her own Standing Switch in return and then goes for an O'Connor Roll onto Yumi…only for Yumi to hang onto the top rope and Aelita to roll backward. Aelita then charges at Yumi, running right into a Chop to the chest. Yumi then fires away with more Chops to the torso before bringing Aelita down with a Snapmare. With Aelita on her bottom, Yumi executes a Soccer Kick to the spine and then a second one to the chest. Yumi hits the ropes, and Aelita ducks under, then leapfrogs over Yumi as she returns…only for Yumi to turn around and stop in her tracks. Aelita turns around, and she's the recipient of a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Yumi covers Aelita: 1…

2…

…

…2.4 Aelita kicks out.

"If this were chess, Aelita would be out a rook, a bishop AND half of her pawns right now," Cris says. "What looks to be Aelita's pace is really and truly Yumi's."

Yumi sits Aelita up and rocks her with a series of Chops to the chest as she's sitting up. Yumi pulls Aelita up…and applies a Wrist Lock, delivering Kneelifts to the gut as she holds onto Aelita's arm. After two such Kneelifts, Yumi twists Aelita's arm and delivers a Russian Leg Sweep. Yumi stands, hits the ropes…and comes down with a Leg Drop over Aelita's throat. From here, Yumi transitions into a Figure-Four Neck Lock onto Aelita on the mat. Aelita kicks her feet repeatedly while in the hold, trying to catch her breath. Referee Jim Kawaguchi checks on Aelita, who still fights on. Aelita tries to fight her way out of the submission by force but is unable to do so…but she is able to arch herself upward to force Yumi's shoulders to be pinned down!

"Yumi with her legs wrapped around—hold on; now AELITA'S got a pin!" Al calls.

The ref counts 1…2…Yumi pushes the canvas and raises her shoulders off of the mat to hang onto the Figure-Four Neck Lock and keep Aelita in her trap. Aelita struggles once more…but she bridges upward a second time: 1…2…Yumi rolls onto her belly, holding onto the Figure-Four Neck Lock in the process.

"Other than the shoulders touching the mat, this is dominant position for Yumi here," Al says. "The legs wrapped around the neck, compromising Aelita's airflow to the brain right now."

"And now, you notice Yumi rolling onto her belly now to make sure that Aelita CAN'T put Yumi's shoulders on the mat but Yumi's still got the Figure-Four Neck Lock applied here!" Cris states. "It's GENIUS from the newest CCW Female."

Jim Kawaguchi checks on Aelita once more as she is no longer able to pin Yumi in her position. Yumi keeps the submission applied strongly, Aelita having difficulties defending it while prone. Aelita kicks her feet once…twice…

…

…and then proceeds to perform a Headstand while in the Figure-Four Neck Lock, holding herself up with both hands…

"WHOA, what the…?! Aelita doing a HEADSTAND…"

…

…

…

…before flipping up and over and into a Leg Drop to the back of Yumi's head!

"Yumi's leg's still—OH MY GOODNESS!" Jeremy gasps. "Pieces of Nan—how did Aelita pull THAT off?!"

"A very ATHLETIC way to escape Yumi's Figure-Four Neck Lock AND do some damage offensively at the same time with the Leg Drop to the back of the head," Al says.

"Whoop-dee-doo…" Cris sighs, still not the biggest Aelita fan.

The crowd is impressed by Aelita's escape and maneuver as she recovers from the Figure-Four Neck Lock…and puts Yumi in a Triangle Choke now.

"And now it's Aelita's turn to put Yumi in a submission maneuver here—Triangle Choke is in," Al says.

Yumi waves her hand to signal that she is not submitting immediately, while Aelita presses down on the head of her Lyoko friend and opponent. Yumi struggles as she's on her knees in the submission maneuver, trying to find an escape. Aelita holds on with her might, looking to do the same level of damage as the Neck Lock did to her just before. Yumi winces…and then she's able to lift Aelita up off of the canvas while standing up herself, using her own brute force to get Aelita up from off of the ground. Aelita, in the air, lets go of her Triangle and transitions into a Sunset Flip, bringing Yumi down for a pin: 1…2…2.55 Yumi turns it into a Rana-style pin in her favor: 1…2…Aelita pushes off of the mat and rolls backward, ending up in a Standing Bodyscissors with Yumi hunched over. Aelita then reaches behind her…and grabs both of Yumi's arms to apply a Stunt Rider Stretch!

"What is THIS?" Jeremy exclaims. "Oh my, she's got the arms hooked!"

"It's a Stunt Rider Stretch, shades of Manami Toyota!" Al says. "The Leg-Trap Double Wrist Lock by Aelita—showing her OWN Japanese joshi prowess!"

"Maybe she picked that MOVE up in Japan!" suggests Jeremy.

Yumi audibly yells while in the Stunt Rider Stretch of Aelita, the referee right there to detect a submission should it be uttered. Yumi shakes her head while Aelita hangs onto the hold. The crowd likes what it sees and applauds as Aelita keeps a hold of the arms of Ishiyama…

"The Japanese Lyoko Warrior in a bit of trouble—now Aelita's the one who's the aggressor here…"

…

…

…who manages to drop down and roll into a Jackknife Pin on Aelita! The ref counts 1…

"…but not quite now as Yumi has the Jackknife!" Al calls.

2…

…

…

…2.575 Aelita bridges upward…and turns it into a Backslide Pin on Yumi! The ref now counts 1…

"Now AELITA with a Backslide!" Jeremy says.

2…

…

…

…Yumi kicks out and, in a flash, gets to her feet before Aelita, picking her up and dropping her with a Vertical Suplex.

"And DOWN goes Aelita once again," Cris says with a grin. "Yumi planting Ms. Lyokoverrated!"

"Quick was that Vertical Suplex—Yumi bringing Aelita down once again," says Al.

"For the most part of this match, it's been Yumi on the offensive," Jeremy says. "All of her training while away is REALLY coming out right now! And this crowd sure appreciates it!"

Yumi stands and pulls Aelita up and into a corner, rocking her with Chops to the chest—three of them—before Irish Whipping Aelita to the opposite corner, sending Aelita hard against the turnbuckles, causing her to bounce right off of them and into a Pendulum Backbreaker over her knee. Yumi kicks Aelita in the back and then stomps onto her chest…then kicks her again, then stomps her again, then kicks her again and stomps her one more time before executing one…two…three Elbow Drops to the body. Yumi picks Aelita up off of the canvas…and drops her with a Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex, holding on for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.59 Aelita kicks out. Yumi twists Aelita's arm and, with the Wrist Lock applied, delivers two hard Shoot Kicks to Aelita's back, bringing Aelita to a knee. Then Yumi executes a Scissor Stomp directly onto Aelita's spine and twists the arm again, transitioning into a Butterfly Suplex…in which she hangs onto the arms, rolls to her feet, and executes a Butterfly Backbreaker across the knee! Yumi then applies a Seated Double Chickenwing with Aelita grimacing on the mat. Yumi tightens her hold of both of Aelita's arms, the Females Championship contender in visible pain.

"EXCELLENT control from Yumi—her awareness is certainly piqued here tonight," Al says.

"Keeping those arms of Aelita within range and under control to make that Double Chickenwing there possible," Cris says.

Aelita tries to use her legs to squirm her way to a ring rope…but Yumi manages to keep Aelita from getting there by using her own legs to pull Aelita away. Yumi then stands up, holding onto Aelita by the arms…and Yumi executes a Tiger Suplex, bridging for a pin! The referee counts 1…

"Aelita trying to break away, but Yumi with the Tiger Suplex!" Al says. "And a bridge!"

2…

…

…

…

…2.63 Aelita kicks out…but Yumi holds onto Aelita's arms and starts to stand up with her still grasped. Yumi reaches her feet…

…

…

…and scores with a second Bridging Tiger Suplex! The ref counts 1…

"SECOND Tiger Suplex!"

2…

"SECOND bridge!"

…

…

…

…2.64 Aelita kicks out…but again, Yumi is able to hang onto Aelita's arms and stand with her!

"And a SECOND near-fall," Al says, "but Yumi's still got a hold of her! STILL maintaining her grip!"

"Gonna go for a third one here?" Jeremy asks.

…

Indeed, Yumi goes for a third Tiger Suplex…

…

…

…

…but Aelita, in mid-lift, counters with a Wheelbarrow into a Victory Roll!

"Uh-oh—counter!" Cris grieves.

"Third Tiger Suplex avoided—Victory Roll!" Al calls.

Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.65 Yumi kicks out. Aelita gets to her feet, clutching her back…and she goes for a Leg Kick on Yumi, but Yumi catches the foot and performs a Dragon Screw while still corralling Aelita's foot in the roll-through. Yumi then goes for a Half Boston Crab…but Aelita uses her free foot to Up-Kick Yumi in the face twice. Yumi takes these blows and then performs an Elbow Drop to the leg she's still holding, turning Aelita over afterward and standing on the backs of Aelita's knees, hooking Aelita's legs around her own knees before grabbing onto Aelita's wrists…and falling backward to pull Aelita into a Surfboard!

"And now PULLING APART Aelita's shoulders and back with that Surfboard!" Al says.

"Flexible Aelita may be, but that is a baaaaad angle at which to bend!" Jeremy says.

"But it's good to watch from here! Tap out, Aelita!" shouts Cris. "Tap for your friend!"

Aelita cries out in pain as Yumi holds onto the Romero Special, tugging at both of Aelita's arms and compressing the shoulder blades while also making sure that her own shoulders are not down. Referee Jim Kawaguchi has a look at this submission attempt while Yumi continues to vie for the tap-out from her adversary. Aelita shakes her head, the only part of her body that she can use to indicate a submission. Yumi continues to contest for it, Kawaguchi paying attention…

…

…

…

…and then…Aelita manages to twist her own hands, freeing them from Yumi's grasp…

…

…

…and Aelita starts to pull herself up while her feet are still tied up with Yumi's…and she starts to stand up literally on Yumi's feet above the air!

"No way… NO WAY!" Jeremy is thunderstruck.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Cris screeches. "You can't be walking on water! Only GWEN gets to do that!"

"…I don't know what you're talking about, Cris, so I'm going to just ignore you and talk about what an AMAZING feat Aelita's pulling off right here!" Al says.

"She's standing out of the Surfboard!" Jeremy says.

The crowd and Yumi are all stunned…and then Aelita backflips off of Yumi's feet and to her own on the mat! Aelita then picks Yumi up, pulling her to her feet and then grabbing her head, going for a Complete Shot…

"And now going for the Complete Shot!"

…

…but Yumi manages to elbow Aelita in the side of the head to get herself free. Yumi then delivers a Spinning Leg Sweep to Aelita, taking her down once again.

"No, it's prevented by Yumi—and Aelita's down," Al calls. "Swept the legs right from underneath her!"

"See? Overrated! Sure, a nice, impressive escape from the submission, BUT…where is she now? Still flat on her back," Cris snickers.

With Aelita down, Yumi hits the ropes…

"And Yumi may be about ready…"

…

…

…but on her way there, Aelita kips up to her feet!

"…to take advantage of tha—WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Al gasps.

"She kipped up!" Jeremy yelps.

Yumi rebounds just as Aelita starts to run to the same set of ropes…and Yumi turns around…

…just in time for Aelita to connect with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors!

"Aelita kipped up and met Yumi instead with the Headscissors!" Al shouts.

"What were you saying about Aelita down, Cris?" Jeremy sticks his tongue out at the color commentator, who only scoffs at the Black Mamba in return.

Yumi gets up and Aelita receives her with a Calf Kick to the jaw. Aelita then delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw. Yumi goes down…and Aelita executes a Double Foot Stomp to the chest, then a Standing Corkscrew Senton onto Yumi's midsection! Aelita hits the ropes…and adds a Standing Shooting Star Press to the pot as well! Aelita hooks Yumi's leg for the pin: 1…

"Educated feet for kicking…"

2…

"…AS WELL as flying…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.6875 Yumi gets her shoulder up!

"And ALMOST for winning!" Al calls.

Aelita picks Yumi up…and sets her up for a Suplex. Aelita lifts Yumi, possibly for a Brainbuster…but Yumi floats over to her feet and puts Aelita in an Inverted Facelock…going for an Inverted Suplex…but Aelita knees Yumi in the face in mid-lift, spins through back into a Vertical Suplex position, lifts Yumi…

…

…and…gets kneed in the top of the head by Yumi this time, causing Aelita to let her go. Yumi then fires a punch to the gut…and then a Throat Thrust upon dropping down to meet Aelita's head as she's doubled over. Yumi hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and runs into the Return to the Past!

"Runs right into the Return to the Past! Spinning Sit-Out Sleeper Slam!" Al exclaims.

Aelita then picks Yumi up…

"But wait, there's more!" Jeremy cries out.

…and drops her with the Brainbuster this time!

"Indeed there is—the Brainbuster!" Al shouts.

Aelita pins Yumi: 1…

"This could do it!" Al exclaims.

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.725 Yumi kicks out!

"…for—no! Near-fall only says Jimmy Kawaguchi!" Jeremy says.

With Yumi down, Aelita hits her with a flurry of Forearm Smashes to the face, holding her by the head with her other hand and starting to pick Yumi up while continuing to riddle her with Forearm Smashes, sending Yumi towards a corner. Aelita keeps up the strikes and then starts to back away. Aelita goes to the opposite corner…steps off of the middle turnbuckle…and hits Yumi with a Running Forearm Smash to the bridge of the nose! Aelita then charges back into the opposite corner…

…

…and turns around into a Running Arched Big Boot to the corner!

"Aelita going for it a second ti—GOOD HEAVENS!" Al shouts as the crowd recoils from the shot as well!

"OH MY GWEN, WHAT A YAKUZA KICK BY YUMI!" Cris exclaims. "Aelita having NO idea it was on its way! And those boots of Yumi look SPECIALLY lethal! PERFECT for ending a streak!"

Yumi then turns Aelita around and hits her with a series of Forearms to the back of the head…before picking Aelita up and placing her onto the top rope facing outward. Yumi clubs at Aelita's back four times…before issuing a Roundhouse Kick to the spine and then climbing up the corner herself to meet Aelita there. Yumi tries to get a hold of the Lyoko Princess…but Aelita Elbows Yumi from behind in the face to defend herself. Yumi continues to try to get Aelita under control…but Aelita keeps firing elbows…and she manages to hit enough elbows to get Yumi to fall out of the corner. Aelita then tries to posture up on the top rope…

…

…but Yumi grabs Aelita by the head and hair and pulls her down into a Tree of Woe. With Aelita upside-down, Yumi goes to town with Shoot Kicks to the chest of Aelita, along with a Knee to the midsection. Yumi drives her sole into the stomach of the unbeaten gal…before backing up to the opposite side of the ring…and scoring with a Corner Spear!

"Nowhere for ya to go, Aelita!" Cris laughs.

"SPEARS HER right in the corner!" Al exclaims. "Spear to the upside-down Princess!"

Yumi isn't finished though…as she backs away from the corner…

"Hold on, hold on, hold on—I think Yumi's going for MORE…!" Jeremy says.

…

…and goes to the well a second time with a second Corner Spear, nailing it!

"YES, SHE IS!" Jeremy shouts.

"A SECOND Spear to a treed Aelita!" Al says.

"DEFENSELESS! Best you wish Odd or Ulrich could help you out here, eh, damsel in distress?" Cris mocks.

"Oh, please be serious…" Al frowns at Cris, who merely chuckles, amusing himself.

Yumi then pulls Aelita up back to a seated position on the top turnbuckle…and then she starts to climb back up the corner again. Ishiyama grabs Aelita by the waist…

"Speaking of serious, Yumi's been serious this entire match!" Jeremy says. "It doesn't matter to her that Aelita's a friend; if she's gotta hurt her to win this sucker, she's gonna! And Aelita may have to worry about the possibilities of suffering an injury this close to the PPV!"

"And this Suplex here could be something that inflicts such an injury upon her!" says Cris.

…

…

…and she throws Aelita out of the corner with a Spider Suplex!

"SPIDER SUPLEX! Keeping the legs draped on the rope and sending Aelita down to the canvas German-style!" Al says.

"Now, can Yumi pull herself back up from being upside-down like that?" Jeremy inquires.

…

…

…

…

Yumi pulls herself up to the top rope in the corner, Aelita flat on her back on the canvas…

"She sure can!" Cris nods.

"She can, and now she's at the top rope!" Al says. "Can she do THIS…?"

…and Yumi measures, picks her spot…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Moonsault onto Aelita!

"SHE CAN!" Jeremy shouts.

"MOONSAULT CONNECTS!" Al calls.

"MOONSAULT BY THE MOONSCOOPER!" Cris quips.

Yumi hooks Aelita's legs, pinning her: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8 Aelita kicks out!

"…MAT—AND I FREAKING HATE THAT ABOUT AELITA!" Cris yells.

"What—the fact that she kicks out of pin attempts?" Jeremy asks.

"YEAH, THAT!" Cris growls.

"Oh boy…well, sucks for you that she just kicked out of this one!" says Jeremy.

Yumi picks Aelita up from the canvas, taking the near-fall in stride…and puts Aelita onto her back. Yumi holds onto Aelita…

…

…

…and delivers an Argentine Backbreaker…

"Aelita hanging tough but Yumi just hit her with an Argentine…!" Al calls.

…holding onto Aelita's body as she delivers the move…

"And Yumi LOVES stringing moves together!" Jeremy says. "She's done a lot of that all match!"

…

…and then letting her off of her shoulders…transitioning into scoring with an Inverted Michinoku Driver II!

"And there it is AGAIN!" says Jeremy.

"Inverted Michinoku Driver!" Cris calls. "Facedown goes Aelita! Flattened! Beaten soon!"

Yumi rolls to her feet and proceeds to back up, Aelita starting to get to all fours, favoring her face and spine as she does so. Aelita starts to get to her knees…and Yumi starts to fire up, waiting for the perfect moment…

"WILL SHE be beaten soon?" Al blinks. "Yumi's looking like she's measuring her…"

"Measuring for SOMETHING…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Yumi runs at Aelita, going for a High Knee to the face…but Aelita manages to dodge the knee and roll Yumi in in a Schoolgirl! The referee counts 1…

"Thinking High Knee—NOTHING DOING! SCHOOLGIRL INSTEAD!" Al calls.

2…

"NO!" Cris screams.

…

…

…

…

…

…Yumi kicks out before 3! Both Aelita and Yumi get to their feet, but Aelita is the fast of the two this time, executing a Hurricanrana that sends Yumi clear out of the ring!

"Oh, GOOD, no victory for Ae—OH, COME ON!" Cris whines.

"Hurricanrana taking Yumi to the outside as, for the first time in this match, action appears to be headed for the exterior of the ring…"

Yumi catches her bearings on the outside, Aelita taking her time inside the ring…but then seeing an opportunity as Yumi is out of the ring…and the crowd senses it as well.

"…and I say that primarily because of the look in Aelita's eyes!" Al says.

…

Aelita hits the ropes…

"Let's see if you can say it NOW, Al!" Jeremy says.

"MISS, MISS, MISS, MISS, MISS!" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…

…and nails the Suicide Dive onto Yumi Ishiyama!

"NOOOOO!" Cris cries.

"SOARING…AAAAAAAAAAND SCORING!" Al exclaims. "SUICIDE DIVE FROM THE LYOKO PRINCESS! THE MOST EXPLOSIVE OFFENSE WE'VE SEEN FROM HER TONIGHT!"

Both Aelita and Yumi are down inside the ring, the Lyoko Princess and the Japan native exhausted on their backs after the former's Suicide Dive. They both manage to start stirring, chants of "DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!" starting to pick up as Aelita gets herself to her feet…and Yumi starts to reach her knees.

"This match has taken tolls on BOTH of them—Aelita STILL trying to stabilize herself after that dive!" Jeremy says.

"Yumi'd better get up before her though…" Cris hopes

Both Lyoko girls are slow to rise, the effects of the match becoming evident on both of them despite Aelita being the first to stand. Yumi gets to a single knee…

…

…

…

…and Aelita hits her with a Scissor Kick to the back of the neck!

"And AELITA the first to strike at the restart!" Al says.

"What a strike FROM her, too—BIG on the Scissors Kick!" Jeremy says.

"THAT'S why I wanted Yumi to get up before her!" Cris smacks his desk.

Aelita picks Yumi up after the Scissors Kick and Head Slams her onto the steel ring steps twice before turning her around and Chopping her in the chest one, two, three, four, five, six, seven times. Aelita then grabs Yumi by the shoulder and the leg…looks behind her…

…

…

…and drops Yumi with a T-Bone Suplex onto the arena floor!

"Aelita with more STRIKES and now a T-Bone Suplex! Right on the outside padding!" Al says.

"Thin padding, mind you—getting slammed on those is not a fun deal!" Jeremy says.

"Especially when someone you don't like is doing the slamming," Cris adds.

Aelita pulls herself up to her feet…and starts to pick Yumi up slowly after doing so. Aelita takes a hold of Yumi by the shoulder and the leg once again…this time facing a different direction…

…

…

…

…and Aelita scores with a second T-Bone Suplex, this time sending Yumi spine-first into the steel ring steps!

"OHHHH! And getting T-Boned into the steel ring steps is even LESS fun!" Jeremy winces.

"GWEN TENNYSON, YIKES!" Cris grimaces. "Yep, that hurt to watch. For more reasons than one."

"And now it's YUMI'S spine getting the damage!" Al says.

Aelita grabs Yumi and sends her back inside the ring after the second T-Bone, going to the ring apron and starting to ascend to the top rope.

"Aelita needed to pull off some things to get herself in the driver's seat of a match that was in Yumi's hand for the most part, and she has done those things," Al says, "and now she stands on the top rope waiting for Yumi, waiting for her friend to turn in her direction…!"

Yumi, consternation on her face as she tries to stand, is in Aelita's sights as the undefeated one stands on the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita scores with the Aelitacanrana!

"AELITACANRANA SCORES!" Al shouts. "THE AELITACANRANA IS RIGHT ON TARGET!"

Aelita gets to her feet and sees the end possibly coming, Yumi dazed as she stumbles back to her own vertical base. The crowd sits at the edge of its seats as Aelita Schaeffer prepares to put Yumi away…

"Looking to close the book on this!" Jeremy says.

"Aelita going for the Aelita DDT—this is how she won in her debut against another Lyoko gal in Sissi!" Al mentions.

…

…

…

…and Aelita twists Yumi's arm, steps over it…

"Yumi, do something!" Cris demands.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…gets picked up into a Fireman's Carry by Yumi!

"Oh! Well, advice has been followed, Cris!" Al says.

"Good!" Cris grins.

"Yumi holding Aelita now…!" Jeremy calls.

Yumi tries to take advantage…and Aelita manages to escape behind Yumi. Aelita goes for a Back Suplex…but Yumi flips all the way onto her feet; Yumi grabs Aelita's arms and goes for an X-Plex…but Aelita frees her hands and slaps Yumi's hands away from her waist. Aelita leaps up and goes for a Gamengiri…but Yumi dodges it, causing Aelita to crash to the mat. Yumi then grabs Aelita by the body…and looks to throw her to the ring apron…only to hang onto her in mid-throw and pull her towards the ring, her feet still hanging over the middle rope.

"Counter after counter after counter, but much like it's been for the vast majority of sequences, it's Yumi with the upper hand in the final frame of it!" Al says.

Yumi holds onto Aelita with an Elevated Front Facelock…

"Aelita's legs draped on that middle rope—what's Yumi got in mind here?!" Jeremy asks.

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Rope-Hung Snap Swinging Neckbreaker!

"SWINGING NECKBREAKER FROM THE ROPES!" Al says. "A THUNDEROUS Swinging Neckbreaker!"

"MAJOR velocity on that one!" Cris says. "Nicely executed—and MORE!"

Yumi follows up on this by picking Aelita up in an Inverted Facelock, lifting her up…grabbing Aelita's leg in the midst of the lift…

…

…

…

…and drops Aelita onto the back of her head with a Leg-Trap Lifting Inverted DDT!

"DROPPED ONTO THE HEAD!" Al yells.

"LIFTING INVERTED DDT!" Jeremy shouts.

Yumi keeps a hold of Aelita's leg, pinning her: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.845 Aelita kicks out!

"…MA—COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!" Cris hits his desk three times. "I'M SICK OF THIS HAPPENING EVERY GWENDAMN TIME!"

"Aelita with the kick-out before three, much to Cris's chagrin and much to the audience's delight!" Al says.

"You're telling ME about the delight—I can just HEAR these fans starting to intensify here!" Jeremy says. "This has been a WONDERFUL encounter!"

Yumi looks at Aelita sitting up with a glazed look in her eyes, the Japanese gal exhaling as she starts to stand back up, not too pleased with Aelita managing to kick out. Yumi looks at Aelita sitting up…and she knocks Aelita with a hard Big Boot to the face!

"BOOM! RIGHT IN THE FACE!" Cris calls with a smirk.

Yumi picks Aelita up and puts her in a Standing Headscissors…and she lifts Aelita up into Powerbomb position…

"And now Yumi, going for a Powerbomb…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…and Aelita starts to punch at Yumi's skull to stop her from delivering the Powerbomb, Ishiyama hanging onto her but feeling the effects of all of these punches. Aelita manages to flip backwards off of Yumi's shoulders and onto her feet…only to end up taking a knee to the gut from Yumi on the way down! Yumi then goes for a Powerbomb lift a second time…

"Aelita prevented it, but only momentarily!" Jeremy says.

"Going to it one more time!" says Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita pushes herself off of Yumi's shoulders again, this time ending up behind Ishiyama…and planting both of her feet onto the middle ring rope behind Yumi! Aelita grabs onto the top rope with both hands to remain perched there on the middle rope, much to the awe of the fans who see it happen!

"Aelita out of the—GOOD GOLLY!" Al exclaims.

"STICKING THE LANDING—WOW! WOW!" Jeremy yells.

"HOW?! HOW?!" Cris is beside himself.

"Aelita out of the Powerbomb, STRAIGHT ONTO THE ROPES!" Al calls.

Yumi turns around…and ends up getting a Double Mule Kick off of the ropes and to the face. Aelita then vaults to the ring apron after knocking Yumi Ishiyama backward. Yumi starts to stand…and Aelita Springboards off of the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Springboard Cross Body!

"AND NOW A CROSS BODY! WHAT A UNIQUE WAY TO GET TO THAT MOVE!" Al hollers.

"EVEN HER BEST FRIEND COULDN'T HAVE EXPECTED THAT!" Jeremy exclaims.

Aelita hangs onto Yumi's legs and hooks them both for the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Yumi kicks out!

"…FORGET—NONONO, DON'T FORGET IT!" Jeremy cuts himself off. "YUMI KICKING OUT AT TWO!"

"Yumi kicking out at two, and Aelita—she's not going to dawdle!" Al says.

Dawdle she does not for certain; on the contrary, Aelita gets up quickly after the move, Yumi holding her ribs in pain as the Lyoko Princess takes her back up from off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…and then, Aelita hits the Eye of XANA!

"THERE'S THE EYE OF XANA!" Al calls.

Aelita turns Yumi over onto her back and scurries to a corner, panting momentarily…before starting to pull herself up the turnbuckles.

"And I think it may be time to get the duke in the mind of the Lyoko Princess!" Jeremy says.

"Aelita scaling to the top rope! Yumi Ishiyama down!" Al says.

Aelita looks at Yumi's state on the mat, and she ascends to the middle rope…and then the top rope. Yumi remains supine on the mat, and Aelita reaches the top…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita…misses the Aelitasault as Yumi rolls out of the way!

"HERE IT COOO—D'OHHHHH, SHE MISSED!" Jeremy exclaims.

"SHE MISSED! SHE MISSED! SHEEEEEE MIIIIIIISSED!" Cris hails in his chair.

"THE AELITASAULT—NOBODY HOME! NOBODY WAS HOME! ISHIYAMA OUT OF THE WAY! ISHIYAMA GOT OUT OF THE WAY!" Al says.

Yumi, having rolled away, slowly gets herself to a standing position, Aelita crashing and burning on the mat and holding her chest in distress. Aelita weakly kicks the mat in pain as Yumi looks at her friend writhing on the canvas. Yumi sees Aelita lifting her head up, getting to her knees…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Yumi Ishiyama drills Aelita with a Boma Ye Knee Strike!

"OHHH! THERE'S A BOMA YE! THERE'S A BOMA YE! SHADES OF SHINSUKE NAKAMURA!" Cris exclaims.

"DAMN, WHAT A KNEE STRIKE!" Jeremy yells. "I THINK…I think it may be DONE right here!"

Yumi covers Aelita: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita kicks out before three!

"…MAT—NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cris almost falls out of his chair in utter grief while the fans nearly fall out of their chairs in amazement from the near-fall!

"AELITA KICKED OUT OF YUMI'S BOMA YE!" Al shouts. "I THOUGHT SHE WAS OUT! I THOUGHT SHE HAD TO BE OUT!"

"I thought so too, Al! I did! But instead…SOMETHING…might have been out of instinct or whatever…got her to kick out before Jim could hit the mat for the third time!" Jeremy says. "And NOW this matchup continues!"

Yumi cannot believe it, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth agape as she looks at referee Jim Kawaguchi reiterating that it is in fact a near-fall only for Yumi. Yumi holds up two fingers questioningly, and Kawaguchi nods to confirm. Yumi shakes her head and growls to herself as, friendship aside, the near-fall frustrates her. Yumi grabs Aelita by the head and starts to pull her up…the Lyoko Princess seemingly out cold in Yumi's arms…

"Yep—HAD TO BE instinct," Jeremy confirms in his mind. "Aelita's not even looking CONSCIOUS in Yumi's arms right now…"

"Well, it's those world-class athletes and Fiction Wrestlers who, ingrained somewhere in them, HAVE that instinct…but Yumi's still the aggressor right here and right now…" Al states.

"That she is…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Yumi picks Aelita up in an Oklahoma position…walks over to a corner with Aelita firmly grasped…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her with Snake Eyes onto the top turnbuckle!

"And with Aelita's head RINGING from that Boma Ye, Snake Eyes is only gonna make it worse!" Jeremy says.

"EXACTLY Yumi's intention, I bet!" Cris says. "Smart! VERY smart girl!"

"Coming at Aelita's HEFTY expense!" says Al.

Aelita remains on her feet, but the look on her face makes it clear that she is not all there. Yumi grabs Aelita by the arm and Irish Whips Aelita hard into the opposite corner of the ring. With Aelita in the corner, eyes apparently shut, Yumi speeds over to her…raises a boot…

…

…

…

…

…and…ends up missing the Big Boot in the corner, Aelita managing to drop down and get out of the way!

"Once again, Yakuza on the WAY—OH NO!" Cris gasps. "NO!"

"Aelita dropping in the corner—maybe THAT was instinctive too!" Al says. "Either way, it allowed her to save face, and perhaps I mean that LITERALLY!"

Yumi's leg is caught over the top rope in the corner, and Aelita crawls out from underneath her, getting up behind Yumi as she's stuck. Aelita then jumps up and clocks Yumi in the back of the head with a Jumping Enzuigiri!

"Aelita's somewhat aware NOW though!" Jeremy states.

Aelita then grabs the back of Yumi's head…and drops to her knees with a Neckbreaker, hanging onto Yumi's cranium, turning around…

…

…

…

…and then grabbing Yumi's leg from off of the top rope and throwing her overhead with a Regal-Plex!

"Neckbreaker plus Regal-Plex!" calls Al. "Aelita may not be completely sentient at the moment, but her autopilot's doing WONDERS for her!"

A loud "**THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" chant materializes as Yumi holds onto the back of her head…and Aelita starts to climb back up the corner once again, pulling herself to the top rope.

"This IS awesome…but I'm not sure that this is the right thing to do right now—climbing to the top when you're equilibrium's THIS off…" Jeremy says.

"Well, that's what separated #13 from numbers 12 through 1, Ellis!" says Cris.

"Aelita making it to the top rope, MEASURING Yumi again…" Al says.

Aelita slowly waits for Yumi to stand back up again, taking a deep breath before she jumps…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita goes for the Aelitacanrana…but Yumi catches it in stride and counters into a Spinning Sit-Out Powerbomb! Yumi stays holding onto Aelita for the pin!

"AELITACANRANA REVERSAL! THIS TIME, IT'S REVERSED!" Al shouts.

"POWERBOMB!" Jeremy exclaims.

"BALLGAME!" Cris pumps his fists.

"YUMI HOLDING OOOON!" Al exclaims.

The referee counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Aelita barely gets her shoulder up!

"…MAT—YOU'VE GOTTA BE—HOL-HOL-HOLD IT! YUMI…!" Cris goes from complaining to observing…

…

…as, immediately after Aelita kicks out, Yumi rolls onto Aelita's body, grabs a hold of her wrist, applies a Wrist Lock…and adds a Neckscissors to the maneuver to boot, wrapping her legs around Aelita's head as she hyperextends Aelita's arm!

"WHAT THE HELL HAS YUMI GOT APPLIED ON AELITA?!" Jeremy questions over the raucous fans. "She's got her ARM…!"

"It's a Wrist Lock and Neckscissors combined!" Al answers.

"It's another stratagem from the Orient—LA AYAKITA!" Cris declares. "A submission hold out of the Ayako Hamada playbook! Yumi's got it LOCKED IN!"

Yumi pulls on the limb of Aelita, the latter wincing and yelping as Yumi holds on. The Lyoko Princess tries to roll around the canvas for a reprieve, but Yumi's grip on Aelita's arm is tight! Aelita refuses to tap out, but that doesn't inspire Yumi to let up on the pressure; rather, it prompts Yumi to tighten the submission!

"EVEN TIGHTER NOW!" Jeremy shouts.

"THESE FANS ARE IN A FRENZY—SOME FOR YUMI, SOME FOR AELITA, SOME WANTING A SUBMISSION, SOME WANTING AN ESCAPE!" Al says.

"WHAT MORE FITTING WAY TO END THIS EXCITING CONTEST THAN WITH THE LYOKO PRINCESS HAVING TO TAP OUT TO HER RETURNING GAL PAL!" Cris shouts. "I WANT TO SEE IT! I WANT TO SEE IT!"

"YOU MIGHT SEE IT!" Al shouts.

Yumi holds onto the Ayako Hamada-inspired submission move, tugging and pulling on the arm of the Females Championship contender, almost threatening to send the arm clear out of Aelita's shoulder socket. Aelita grimaces in agony…raises an arm…

"THERE IT IS! SHE'S GONNA QUIIIIIT!" Cris beckons for it.

"SHE'S GOT NO CHOICE!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…reaches out for the ropes as far and away as she can…pushing herself on the canvas…

"THE ONE THING THAT CAN POSSIBLY GIVE HER A LIFELINE HERE…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets the back of her hand on the bottom rope, forcing a break!

"…IS THE ROPES—AND AELITA'S THERE!" Al calls.

"PHEW!" Jeremy exhales. "OH MAN…! Now Yumi's gotta let go of it!"

"DAMN IT," Cris snaps his fingers.

Yumi reluctantly lets go of the hold, sighing as Aelita rolls to the ring apron, the Japanese gal running a hand through her hair.

"Yumi could taste victory right in front of her lips—who KNOWS what would have become of Aelita there if she couldn't get to those ropes?" Al asks.

"Oh, I KNOW what would've become of her…" Cris says confidently.

"Well, we'll NEVER know now; it's only a case of what could have been," Jeremy states. "But what IS, is Aelita on the ring apron right now…"

Yumi sees Aelita trying to get a breather…and Ishiyama pursues her to the apron. Yumi stands up and stomps onto Aelita's downed body twice…before slowly picking Aelita up on the apron…and placing her in an Oklahoma Slam position. Yumi looks ahead at the ring post in the corner, Aelita over her shoulder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita is able to escape behind Yumi and land onto her feet on the apron, pushing Yumi forward towards the ring post! Yumi stops herself before hitting the post…but then she is grabbed from behind…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita hurls Yumi behind her overhead with a German Suplex onto the edge of the ring frame!

"OHHHHHH MYYYYYY!" Al exclaims. "WHAT A GERMAN! THE BACK OF YUMI'S NECK HITTING THE EDGE OF THE RING!

"SON OF AN ALPHA BITCH, AELITA MAY END YUMI'S CAREER A SECOND TIME WITH A MOVE LIKE THAT!" Cris yells out.

Yumi backward rolls on the apron, clutching the back of her head as she lies on her chest on the apron in tremendous pain. Prone on the mat, Yumi lies there unmoving…and Aelita turns around on the apron to pull Yumi up by the head, hair and ears. Aelita holds onto her Lyoko friend and opponent…

…

…

…hooks her by the head…

"Uh-oh—UH-OH…" Jeremy worries.

…

…

…

…

…

…lifts Yumi up…and drops from the ring apron with an Eye of XANA all the way onto the floor!

"Uh—OHHHHHHHHHH! EYE OF XANA! EYE OF XANA!" Jeremy shouts. "THE EYE OF XANA TO THE FLOOR!"

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, WHAT IMPACT FROM IT!" Al yells. "FROM APRON TO COLD, HARD GROUND!"

"GOOD _GWEN _ALMIGHTY IS WHAT YOU MEANT TO SAY!" Cris says. "BOTH OF THEM OFF OF THE APRON, YUMI AND AELITA!"

Aelita holds onto her bottom, tending to her tailbone after landing directly onto it with the Eye of XANA from apron to ringside floor. Yumi is down on her face on the ground as the crowd is yelling and screaming from the move. Aelita gets to her feet, grabbing Yumi and sending her back inside the ring, rolling her underneath the bottom rope. Yumi lies in the ring's center, still yet to move…and Aelita follows up by going to the apron and climbing to the top rope.

"Yumi back inside the ring, Aelita going up top once again…!" Al calls.

Aelita stands on the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and scores with the Aelitasault!

"AELITASAULT—IT CONNECTS THIS TIME!" Al shouts. "LANDING IT FLUSH ON THE STOMACH AND CHEST OF HER LYOKO FRIEND!"

Aelita covers Yumi: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.956 Yumi gets her shoulder up, the crowd in disbelief as Aelita rolls off of Yumi holding both sides of her head in complete bewilderment!

"…FORGET—**WH-WHAAAAAAT?!**" Jeremy does a double take. "**OH MY GOD!**"

"**OH YOUR GWEN!**" Cris "corrects".

"**UNBE-FREAKING-LIEVABLE!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**CHICKEN CHETTINAD, SABUDANA KHICHADI, DOPIAZA, DAL MAKHANI—THE WHOLE FREAKING BUFFET RIGHT NOW! YUMI KICKED OUT OF AELITA'S FOSBURY FLOP FROM THE TOP! THE AELITASAULT ONLY GOT A TWO-COUNT!**"

"**MATCH OF THE WEEK! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) MATCH OF THE WEEK! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" chants the Scottrade Center audience as Aelita tries to regain her bearings and focus on the match again after the near-fall!

"MATCH OF THE WEEK _SO FAR_, BUT THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY FREAKING RIGHT!" Al exclaims. "BUT I WANT A WINNER! THESE FANS ALL WANT A WINNER! AELITA AND YUMI WANT TO BE THAT WINNER!"

Aelita looks at Yumi, wondering what she must do now to put her away and end the match for good. The Lyoko Princess pulls Yumi up to a standing position…applies a Hammerlock behind Yumi's back…

…

…and picks Yumi up in her arms, in a Front Slam position while keeping the Hammerlock…

"We've seen this before too—Hammerlock Swinging Side Slam…" Jeremy mentions.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita goes for a Hammerlock Swinging Side Slam…but Yumi lands on her feet lateral to Aelita; Aelita turn around, realizing this…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Yumi drops her with a Jumping Complete Shot!

"COMPLETE SHOT! LEAPING AND SENDING AELITA'S FACE INTO THE CANVAS!" Al shouts.

"THAT'S NOT JUST ANY COMPLETE SHOT, AL! THAT'S A **KADIC** SHOT!" Cris notes. "A CALL TO THAT DAMN DEGENERATE ULRICH STERN! 'JUST FRIENDS' MY ASS!"

Both women are down as the crowd shows its appreciation for the efforts of both Lyoko gals in the ring, chanting and cheering for both of them with dueling, "**_LET'S GO YUMI! / AELITA! LET'S GO YUMI! / AELITA!_**" chants. Yumi is the first to start to stir to her feet, using the ropes in a nearby corner to pull herself up after crawling her way there using every ounce of her strength to do so. Ishiyama looks across the ring and sees Aelita starting to very groggily rise to her own feet as well. Yumi surveys the situation…surveys Aelita…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Bicycle Kick to the jaw, flipping Aelita inside-out, turning in mid-air and landing flat onto her back!

"**BICYCLE KIIIIICK!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**AND A HELL OF A BICYCLE KICK IT WAS! AN ABSOLUTE _WHOPPER_!**" Al calls out.

"**AND I THINK I KNOW WHO THAT ONE MIGHT BE DIRECTED AT AS WELL!**" Cris yells…and some of the fans might get the message as well.

Yumi takes a brief moment to flash a very tiny smirk upon nailing the impactful kick to Aelita's jaw…and she goes down for the pin on Aelita: 1…

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.97 Aelita manages to get the shoulder up!

"**…MAT—GAAAAAAAAAH! GAAAAAH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Cris has devolved into just making sounds at the near-falls.

"**MY BROADCAST PARTNER'S HAVING AN OUT-OF-BODY EXPERIENCE!**" Al exclaims.

"**HOW DID THAT KICK NOT PUT HER AWAY?! IT PRACTICALLY SENT AELITA TO LYOKO AND BACK!**" Jeremy yells. "**HOW, I SAY?!**"

"**YUMI'S GOT TO BE WONDERING THE SAME THING!**" Al says.

Yumi rests her head against the canvas as she can't believe that Aelita, a seemingly unconscious Aelita at that, managed to remain alive. The Japanese girl punches the canvas hard as she starts to return to her feet, awe turning into a form of anger at this point while a still-fighting Aelita starts to get back up. Yumi waits for Aelita to back up into her waiting arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Yumi throws Aelita behind her with a Sleeper Suplex, sending Aelita into the corner behind her. Aelita stands up in a woozy state of being against the turnbuckles…and Yumi shows her no clemency by hitting her with another Running Arched Big Boot to the skull!

"Yumi just resorting to causing any form of head TRAUMA TO GET THE JOB DONE, AND THERE'S THE BOOT AGAIN!" Al shouts.

Yumi then picks Aelita up and places her onto the top rope, hitting her with three Knife Edge Chops to the chest before climbing up with her there. Yumi hooks Aelita by the head and proceeds to club away at her spine with repeated shots and Forearm blows. Yumi adds to the onslaught with a flurry of Elbows to the back as well. Yumi then drapes Aelita's arm over the back of her head, starting to lift Aelita up into the air for a Superplex…

"Yumi wanting a Superplex—if she can nail this, it may take what little fight the little pink flamingo has left RIGHT OUT OF HER…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita manages to prevent it momentarily with two knees to the top of the head…before going for a third and having her leg snatched by Ishiyama!

"Aelita doing anything she can to stop it from happeni—Yumi's got the leg! Yumi's got the leg…!" Al says.

Yumi transitions her Suplex Hold into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…

…jumps backward…

"Oh my goodness—GOING DOWWWWWN!" Jeremy braces for impact.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Aelita with the Super Samoan Driver!

"**SUPER SAMOAN DRIVEEER! AGAIN, SHINSUKE! AGAIN, NAKAMURA! LANDSLIDE OUT OF THE CORNEEEER!**" Cris exclaims.

"**…AND THEY'RE BOTH DOWN!**" Al says.

The fans are at a fever pitch for the top-rope move by Yumi, Aelita down on the mat and the back of her head surely ringing. Yumi appears spent as well, falling from the top rope taking a toll on her also. However, it is the aggressor Ishiyama who begins to demonstrate signs of life first as she makes her way to a vertical base…whereas Aelita's first motion is merely just to sit up.

"Aelita…all but out of it right now…!" Al says.

"Yumi's on her feet!" Jeremy says.

Yumi sees Aelita in her seated position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she drills Aelita in the back of the head with a Boma Ye!

"**_SECOND BOMA YEEEEEEEE!_**" Jeremy cries.

"**_THE BOMA YE TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!_**" Al calls.

"**_'BOMA YE' IS LINGALA FOR 'KILL HER', AND AS GWEN IS MY WITNESS, AELITA IS DEAD!_**" Cris exclaims as all 19,260 fans are standing and jumping around their seats, the match having captivated each and every one of them to its end.

…

Yumi turns Aelita onto her back…and goes for the cover: 1…

"**_CHECK…_**"

2…

"**_…AND…_**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Aelita gets her right foot onto the bottom rope! Half of the crowd doesn't notice this and they think that it's all over, but it's the other half's stunned gasp and reaction that bring attention to the rope break!

"**_…MATE! MATE! RING THE BELL! RING IT! THE STREAK IS OVER! THE STREAK IS OVER! IT'S ABOUT MOTHERF*CKING TIME!_**" Cris begins to party at his announce table.

Yumi thinks she's won as well, but when referee Jim Kawaguchi points out Aelita's foot on the rope, Yumi's face turns a dejected pale color as she mumbles, "How do I end you, friend…?"

"**_…Cris…Aelita got her foot on the bottom rope,_**" Al informs him. "**_THIS MATCH IS NOT OVER._**"

"**_…You're KIDDING, right? …YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT? …YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO—THE ROPES?! THE ROPES?! THAT SAVES THE STREAK?! …OH MY GWEN!_**" Cris buries his face in his hands.

"**_FIVE STARS! FIVE STARS! FIVE STARS! FIVE STARS!_**" chant the fans in St. Louis, deafening in the _XX _arena as Yumi takes a moment to listen to the crowd she's made her CCW debut in front of, the crowd of _CCW XX_, her new home.

"If Yumi had pinned Aelita just an INCH closer to the center of the ring…then the streak in fact WOULD be over," Jeremy says. "But THAT'S the ring awareness Aelita has acquired in such a short period of time. THAT is what makes her a contender. THAT is what makes her unbeaten thus far…but with the fight she's been through…I wonder if that will last…"

Yumi, after brushing her hair away from her face and pulling Aelita back up to a standing position, holds onto Aelita's face…and rocks her with one….two…three…four Bionic Elbows to the top of the skull. Yumi sees Aelita rocked on her feet…and she cocks her left arm as she hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and Yumi goes for a Lariat…

"Someone's gotta end this thing—LARIAT INCOMING!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita ducks it and turns around, going for a Hurricanrana…

"NO, HURRICANRANA!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…but Yumi hangs onto her before Aelita can snap it off!

"Yumi hanging on—could be that Powerbomb she wanted earlier…!" Cris calls.

…

…

…

…

Aelita, upside-down with Yumi in a Headscissors, hits Yumi with an Up-Kick to the face before handspringing backward to her feet again. Aelita pushes Yumi to the ropes…and tries to plant her on the rebound with a Return to the Past…

"RETURN TO THE PAST?" Jeremy sees it.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Yumi catches and pushes Aelita away from her before kicking her in the gut and putting her in a Front Facelock.

"THE REVERSALS JUST KEEP ON COMING!" Al yells.

…

But before Yumi can follow up, Aelita twists Yumi's arm and, from the Wrist Lock, steps over the arm for an Aelita DDT…

"NOW THINKING AELITA DDT!" Al shouts.

…

…

…only for Yumi to go behind Aelita and Elbow the back of her head with her free arm. Yumi picks Aelita up from behind…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Inverted Michinoku Driver II…almost connects, but Aelita gets back to her feet! Aelita then performs a Double Leg Takedown and tries to turn it into a submission in her favor…but Yumi pushes her away with both feet. Aelita stands back up and runs at Yumi…

…

…

…

…

…only to get dropped with a Drop Toe Hold by Ishiyama! Yumi gets back to her feet now, Aelita raising her head…and Yumi hitting the ropes…

"THIRD BOMA YE—AELITA WON'T BE KICKING OUT OF THIS…!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Yumi's Boma Ye is dodged as Aelita performs a Matrix evasion whilst on her knees, bending herself all the way backwards!

"**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Cris can't believe the dodge! "**ARE YOU SH*TTING ME?!**"

"**SHE DID THE** **MATRIX ON HER KNEES!**" Jeremy exclaims.

Yumi turns around, flabbergasted by the miss…

…

…

…

…and then Aelita picks her up into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and spins her out into a Fireman's Carry Facebuster!

"AELITA PLANTS YUMI! AELITA PLANTS YUMI" Al exclaims. "FIREMAN'S CARRY FACEBUSTER FROM THE PRINCESS!"

"A VERY CONDUIT-LIKE ONE AT THAT—AND I AIN'T TALKIN' DELSIN ROWE!" Jeremy laughs.

The crowd pops upon recognizing the maneuver—and some of the smarks recognizing from whom the maneuver happens to be adopted—and Aelita grabs Yumi's arm from the canvas…twists it…

"HERE IT COMES! HERE IT COMES! HERE IT COOOOOMES!" Jeremy clamors for it.

…

…

…

…

…and drops Yumi with an Aelita DDT!

"**_AELITA DDT! FINALLY GOT IT!_**" Jeremy yells.

"**_YUMI COULDN'T PREVENT IT THE ENTIRE WAY THROUGH!_**" Al hollers.

Aelita, with a deep exhalation, turns Yumi over and hooks a leg: 1…

"**_SET IT…_**"

2…

"**_…AND…_**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9999 Yumi kicks out!

"**_…FORGET IT—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! A NEAR-FAAAAALL!_**" Jeremy screams at the top of his lungs. "**_YUMI KICKING OUT! YUMI KICKING OUT! YUMI KICKING OUT! NOW I WANNA KNOW IF YOU'RE KIDDING ME!_**"

"**_…WELL, I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!_**" Cris hollers.

Al Michaels…is speechless.

Aelita's eyes widen in utter shock as looks at the referee, at the downed Yumi, at the referee and back to Yumi…only managing to slowly shake her head, not able to fathom how her friend kicked out of the Aelita DDT. Aelita's mouth is agape as she takes another look at her opponent, at a loss for what to possibly try to do now.

"…I'm at a loss for my words…and I think Aelita…is at a loss for her actions…" Al says.

"She has reached that point in the match…where you just have absolutely NO IDEA what you're gonna do to pick up the victory," says Jeremy. "And considering what she's done already…I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'D HAVE TO DO EITHER…"

"…Is giving up a viable option?" Cris pipes in.

"…You just want to see Aelita lose," Jeremy plainly says.

"…Well, duh," Cris casually admits it.

Aelita has an internal conversation with herself as she sees Yumi starting to slowly stir on the mat, the Lyoko Princess thinking about what to possibly do from here. The unpinned and unsubmitted _Code Lyoko _protagonist slowly reaches for Yumi and pulls her up…and into a Standing Headscissors. Aelita clubs Yumi's back once…twice…and then picks Yumi up onto her shoulders in an Elevated Prawn…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…driving Yumi to the canvas with a Powerbomb…and then pulling Yumi up from the canvas and back into the Elevated Prawn!

"Yumi couldn't get the Powerbomb before—but AELITA gets it now!" Al says.

Aelita hangs on…

"Holds onto her!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and Powerbombs Yumi a second time…before pulling Yumi up a second time into a Powerbomb position once more! Aelita tries to execute a third Powerbomb…

"She wants a trifecta! She wants a trifecta!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…

…but before she can do it, Yumi manages to turn the Elevated Prawn of Aelita…into her own tight Neckscissors, grabbing Aelita's left arm and extending it with a Wrist Lock, bringing herself and Aelita down with La Ayakita!

"UH-OH—NO!" Jeremy gasps.

"**INTO LA AYAKITA!** **LA AYAKITA LOCKED IN! YEAAAAHHH!**" Cris shouts.

"**YUMI GOT HER IN THE SUBMISSION! SHE PREVENTED POWERBOMB NUMBER THREE, AND THE HOLD THAT GAVE AELITA TROUBLE BEFORE IS APPLIED NOW IN THE CENTER OF THE RING!**" Al exclaims.

"**BALLGAME DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT—THAT'S WORLD SERIES! TAP! TAP! TAAAAAAAP!**" Cris exclaims.

Aelita grits her teeth in pain as Yumi takes full liberty with the submission maneuver, getting as much behind the hold as possible while Aelita uses her free hand to try and flail her way to some kind of escape. The fans are split, some of them chanting for a tap and others calling for Aelita to find some way to escape. All of them, however, are loud in the Scottrade Center, enjoying every part of this match between the two Lyoko Warriors. Referee Jim Kawaguchi checks to see what Aelita is going to do…as she is down on the mat and trying to use her feet to get to a rope, but is too far away to make it this time around!

"**_TOO FAR AWAY THIS TIME! NO ROPE BREAKS FOR YOU, AELITA! IT'S TAP OR SNAP NOW! CALL IT QUITS!_**" Cris asserts.

"**_CAN'T REACH WITH AN ARM, CAN'T REACH WITH A LEG—IT MAY BE ALL SHE WROTE!_**" Jeremy says.

"**_WHAT A VALIANT EFFORT—WHAT A MATCH THIS HAS BEEN! HAVE WE MET ITS CONCLUSION HERE?!_**" Al says.

Aelita waves her hand in a negative fashion, signaling that she's still continuing, but Yumi's La Ayakita is deeply applied and only getting deeper by the moment. The Japanese Lyoko gal has Aelita perfectly positioned and refuses to let up. Yumi lets out a loud, furious scream to the heavens as she holds onto the arm and pulls it with all of her might! Referee Jim Kawaguchi checks on Aelita…

"**_REFEREE'S RIGHT THERE TO CALL IT! CHECK HER ARM! CHECK IT!_**" Cris exclaims.

"**_SHE'S GONNA SEPARATE THE SHOULDER, DISLOCATE THE ELBOW!_**" Jeremy yells.

"**_AELITA WITH THE HAND RIGHT THERE, THE FREE HAND…!_**" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita…

…

…starts to use her free hand…to push herself up off of the canvas…

"**SHE'S NOT TAPPING, BUT WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO?!**" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…and Yumi keeps the Neckscissors Wrist Lock held…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita starts to get to a knee…Yumi still holding on…

…

…

…

…and Aelita manages to stand up…and, with her free hand, turn Yumi's Neckscissors into an Over-the-Shoulder Cloverleaf…

"**WAITWAITWAIT—YOU DON'T THINK…?!**" Jeremy blinks thrice, noticing what Aelita is trying to do.

"**…NO, IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE! SHE'S NOT GONNA—…NOOOOOO!**" Cris shakes his head frantically.

"**AELITA WORKING FOR SOMETHING…GETTING UP TOO…**" says Al.

…

…

…

…and Aelita gets to a full standing position, using her other hand to trap Yumi's arm underneath her, completely turning La Ayakita into a Lyoko Lock!

"**_AND LA AYAKITA JUST GOT TURNED INTO A LYOKO LOCK!_**" Al shouts.

"**_HOW MASTERFULLY DONE!_**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**_AELITA KEPT PATIENT, KEPT RESILIENT, KEPT CONSCIOUS—AND SHE FOUND A WAY TO TURN DIRE STRAITS FOR HER INTO DIRE STRAITS FOR YUMI ISHIYAMA!_**" Al hollers.

The crowd is blown away by the reversal from Aelita, as is Yumi, whose turn it is now to holler in pain! Yumi shakes her head repeatedly as she is in the submission of Aelita's choice now, Aelita trying to get Yumi to yield this time. Yumi shrieks at the pain as Aelita holds onto the Lyoko Lock, the pain in her arm inhibiting her, but not to the point where it makes the hold any more comfortable for her foe. Yumi gets one arm freed from underneath Aelita's leg in the Lyoko Lock…but as she reaches for the ropes, she can see that she is too far away as well! Yumi shakes her head in grief as she can't find a way to escape. Aelita holds onto the Lyoko Lock with everything, Yumi's legs tied up like a knot…

"**_YUMI TRYING TO GET OUT OF IT! THE ROPES ARE TOO FAR FOR HER THIS TIME! LA AYAKITA WAS BROKEN; CAN SHE FIND A WAY FREE FROM AELITA'S LYOKO LOCK HERE?! CAN SHE FIND A WAY?!_**" Al yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and Yumi Ishiyama has no choice but to submit! **

"**_NO, SHE CAN'T! NO, SHE CAN'T! YUMI SUBMITS! AELITA IS YOUR WINNER! AELITA PASSES THE TEST!_**" Al proclaims as the bell rings to conclude the match, every single living thing in the Scottrade Center standing, cheering, whistling, screaming and applauding, showing just how much they enjoyed what they just saw.

The bell rings, "Lovefurypassionenergy" plays, and and Aelita lets go of the Lyoko Lock before dropping to the canvas, laying out on the mat and breathing hard, the effects of the clash with Yumi evident all across her body.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of the match…STILL undefeated in CCW competition, Aelita!" Blader DJ announces.

"WHAT…A…MATCH…" Jeremy says, giving out his own applause. "WHAT…A MATCH… Yumi came into this to show the Fiction Wrestling world that she's back… Aelita came into this to add more value to her name and show Jenny Wakeman and Gwen Tennyson what's on tap for _Pandemonium_… And THIS…is what we got to see… HOT…DAMN…"

"The back-and-forth action, the counters, the submissions… This match was a MASTERPIECE…and AELITA is the one who'll be getting her hand raised tonight…but I'd say it's mission accomplished for BOTH Lyoko gals," Al says.

"I heard a 'Five Stars!' chant in the middle of the match," Jeremy mentions.

"I heard it too, my friend," Al grins.

"You agree with them?" Jeremy asks.

"…It'd be hard NOT to after what we just saw," Al replies.

"…The wrong girl won… The wrong girl won…but damn it if I didn't enjoy the ride," Cris begrudgingly says. "Yumi and Aelita just gave us a _XX _classic here this evening—I'm glad I got to call it. THAT'S our Females Division right there. I'm a proud color commentator."

Aelita, now standing up inside the ring, holds her head in one hand while getting her other hand raised by the referee Jim Kawaguchi, who then moves on to check on Yumi who is trying to get up herself. Aelita leans against the ropes…and points to a group of fans before motioning with one hand that the CCW Females Championship is going to be around her waist very soon.

"Jenny and Gwen, watch out for Aelita Schaeffer…and _XX _Roster, watch out for Yumi Ishiyama!" Jeremy says.

Speaking of Yumi…Aelita turns to her in the ring…

…

…

…and, with both hands, Aelita tries to help her back up to her feet…a task which Yumi helps her with by starting to get up herself. The two Lyoko girls, almost holding each other upright, take a look at each other—formerly opponents who would do anything to keep the other gal down…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…NOW that the match is over, it's time for them to be friends again and share a hug with each other, much to the pleasure of the _XX _audience and _Code Lyoko _fans within the crowd alike.

"And now, let the Lyoko Warriors reunion commence," Jeremy says with his own smile.

"Friends reunited under the CCW banner tonight and putting on a SHOW here on our historic twentieth episode," says Al.

Aelita then lets go of the hug and raises Yumi's hand, the crowd showing its unbridled appreciation for her and her return to Fiction Wrestling, chanting, "**_YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI! YUMI!_**"

"Now THAT is how you welcome someone back to the sport of Fiction Wrestling," Jeremy says.

"Can't say she didn't make a deserving case for this ovation…" Cris admits.

Yumi Ishiyama grins back at them, showing her own appreciation for the St. Louis fans…

…

…

…and then, she raises Aelita's hand, which triggers a MASSIVE wave of "**_AELITA! AELITA! AELITA! AELITA! AELITA! AELITA! AELITA! AELITA! AELITA! AELITA!_**" chants, causing the Lyoko Princess to blush slightly but smirk back at them proudly, saying, "I told you…I'm the next Females Champion of the World." Yumi grins at Aelita, showing how proud she is of her as well.

"I wonder what Wakeman and Tennyson have to say about this NOW… I hope they watched this—I hope they watched EVERY BIT of this…because they just got a good freaking look at a girl who's coming in HOT in Chicago!" Jeremy says.

Both of the Lyoko girls climb adjacent turnbuckles and play to the crowd and thank the fans, taking in their moment on _XX 20_ in front of them at its fullest.

"Well, after something like THAT, gee…what the heck's gonna follow it?" Al asks.

* * *

Almost on cue, cameras backstage show Skarlet and Mileena of Koldblooded in their ring attire. Both of the Kombatants speaking behind their ascots, looking at each other and exchanging indistinct words with one another.

"Well, if you want a hint, Al," Jeremy chuckles, "that's Koldblooded right there, saddled up for wrestling…"

"Indeed it is," Al says.

"Oh, wonderful…" Cris rolls his eyes.

…

…

Cameras then switch to Arya and Sansa Stark, who are walking backstage themselves…

"And right there you see the Stark Sisters—Koldblooded's one-way friends," Al says. "One-way because it's all but clear that the Starks want NO PART of a friendship with Mileena and Skarlet. It's been boiling for weeks since the Starks debuted, and now, for the first time, both teams are about to do battle! The Starks are out to sever ties and sever heads; the Kombatants want to give the Starks 'tough love' tonight and beat them. Who is going to remain when it's all said and done?"

…

…

…and, suddenly, Arya and Sansa come across a girl leaning against a wall…one who goes by the name of Daenerys Targaryen. The Stark Sisters both stop in their tracks and gaze at the Mother of Dragons…who returns the gaze back at them.

"Oooh…what is THIS here…?" Jeremy inquires.

"That woman against the wall there is Daenerys Targaryen, one of the three CCW FWM Draftees who will be competing in a Three-Way Dance later tonight against her fellow draftees," Cris explains, "and right now…she's having a look at two girls who may know a little bit more about her than the rest of us, if you catch the drift…"

"…Is it a benevolent look? …A MALEVOLENT look? …" Al tries to figure it out.

…

…

After 13 seconds of gazing…the Starks slowly both walk away, heading towards the ring and leaving Dany to continue resting against the wall in her own meditation for her match later in the evening.

"…Guess we won't find out right now," Al says. "But what we ARE going to get after the break is Tag Team action—two-on-two! It's Koldblooded versus the Stark Sisters! _MK _and _Game of Thrones _collide when we return to _XX 20_! Stay tuned!"

{Commercial Break}


	19. CCW XX 20: Part 2

After the commercial break, cameras are focused on the image of a Championship Belt…but it's not a CCW Title. Rather, it's a 5BW Championship Belt, namely a 5BW Women's Tag Team Championship Belt, which is strapped around the shoulder of one Misty May. She is joined by her tag team partner and fellow Olympic gold medalist Kerri Walsh, who is carrying her own 5BW Women's Tag Team Title also. As the camera zooms out to show the two of them, it also shows the third member of the Olympic Entourage stable, the self-professed (though professed by others) greatest Olympian of all time, Michael Phelps. The three of them happen to be engrossed in a conversation with each other as well, looking around the backstage area of the Scottrade Center and the _XX _arena.

"About TIME we got to walk around backstage at a CCW show for once…" Kerri snorts. "To think that we had to yell in management's face to get here—I was told that the people in charge of this company actually had brains for talent and who gets to this stage… Meanwhile, we have those three 'draft' pickups on this show; THEY get a match…and before yesterday, the BEST tag team in 5 Borough Wrestling, the team that's been KILLING IT there for months and months and months without end, wasn't even scheduled to BE here. On a show that credits itself for being the home for the BEST women's wrestling in the ENTIRE business, the Olympic Entourage, Fiction Wrestling's GREATEST and ONLY Olympic gold medalist tag team, wasn't supposed to be on _XX 20_ until YESTERDAY…but here we are."

"Here we are…" Misty says, "and look at what we're up against: the #16 and the #7 wrestlers in Pro Wrestling Illustrated…and the wrestler who's the mentor to the #7 wrestler in Pro Wrestling Illustrated. We're facing the girl that people around here call the 'Most Improved Wrestler' from 2013…a former ECW Women's Champion, one of the 'Queens of Extreme'…and the little young 'Pioneer' of this entire show and the CCW Females Division. Sound like lofty enough competition? Sound like three people who are WORTHY of being the Olympic Entourage's first opponents in a _CCW Double X_ ring?" Misty chuckles. "As long as they're ready to lose."

"Oh-ho, Misty…you, Kerri and I ALL know that those three girls WILL be losing," Michael Phelps says. "It couldn't happen to a nicer trio if you ask me! They want to give us a welcome to their world and…what, send a message? To those other three girls, The END? …Well, tonight isn't their night. It's OUR night where WE send a message…to the three of them, to The END, to the _XX_ Tag Division, to the ENTIRE _Double X _roster and the WORLD. We're not coming here to beat the little girl and her teammates on HER show… We're coming here to let the little girl know that, as of now, it's OUR show. And there's not a damn question to ask about that. But what IS a question…" Phelps starts to walk down the hall, "is who are we going to take with us to the top of the podium this evening?"

"Hang on—wait, wait…" Misty puts a hand up and blinks twice…before shooting a dirty look at the Olympic swimmer. "…You haven't picked our partner yet? Mike, we TOLD you to have her selected already—what the hell?"

"Hey, easy, Misty; I've got it covered…" Michael insists in rather mellow fashion.

"That's what you told us before," Kerri says in rather scolding fashion. "By now we would have expected you to have her figured out already! It's not like the match is hours away—it's coming up!"

"It's what I said before and it's what I'm saying right now – I've GOT IT under control," Michael reiterates. "Why are you two even worrying so much about it? You could be teaming up with elephant crap and still win; that's how freaking good you are. Anyway, if it's that big of a deal to you guys, I can find you a partner right now, easy-peasy…hmmmmm…" Michael Phelps looks around for anyone else in the hallways other than the three of them…

…

"Ah! Here we go. Watch me…" Michael spots someone and starts walking up towards the individual in question…

…

…

…and Misty and Kerry follow him…as he ends up standing in front of a certain Lady in Red with a fedora who happens to be reading what looks like King William the Conqueror's _Domesday Book_. Michael leans over to see the pages of the book, rather confused by what he's looking at, as though the words are in a different language (and they actually ARE; they're in Latin)…and his shadow ends up in the reading space of one Carmen Sandiego, who looks up at Phelps with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Carmen inquires.

Michael blinks and takes a step back. "Yeah, um…first off, out of curiosity, what are you reading?"

"It's the original _Domesday Book_ written by and, as of now, stolen from King William I of England," Carmen answers. "It's a record of the extent, value, ownership, and liabilities of all lands in England from the year 1086."

Kerri and Misty hold their 5BW Women's Tag Team Title Belts close to themselves, making sure those aren't the next things to get stolen by the Miss of Misdemeanor.

"…That sounds boring," Phelps deadpans, earning a wooden look from Sandiego—who hadn't taken Michael Phelps to be much of the Latin scholar, but regardless was rather put off by that remark. Phelps resumes, "…Tell you what though—instead of standing here just reading about the end of days for two hours, I can give you something else worth your time. On behalf of the 5BW Women's Tag Team Champs, the HIGHLIGHT of _CCW XX 20_, the Olympic Entourage, I, Michael Phelps, the greatest Olympian ever, would like to invite you, the greatest thief ever, to join Misty May and Kerri Walsh, the greatest volleyball team ever, in their Six-Female Tag Team Match against Emmy, Annie Frazier, and Reggie Rocket, the greatest victims ever. What do you say…Carmen? Wanna join us?"

Carmen momentarily puts her _Domesday Book _down, keeping the page she is on saved with a bookmark from her pocket—presumably one she also stole. Carmen then turns to look at Phelps and the other Olympians, fedora still on her head…and Carmen says, "…Six."

Michael, Kerri, and Misty all look at each other in rather bemused fashion. "…Six? …What?" Michael speaks up in his confusion.

"That's how many episodes of this show that I've wrestled on since its inception," Carmen explains the significance of the number. "Six…and I've been a part of this CCW Females Division since the very beginning of the company's life. I was here before any of you three Olympic athletes. But…how come I'm the ONLY one who remembers those six appearances? How come only I remember those six matches? You talk about being the 'highlight' of _XX_, the 'highlight' of _XX 20_…a show that's supposed to be about a celebration of the new AND the old in this Females Division, and there are FEW that precede me as far as their tenure with this company, and yet when you talk about the past of _XX_, how many times does the name 'Carmen Sandiego' pop up? How many times do you hear about the name 'Carmen Sandiego' next to the OTHER names of Fiction Wrestling and of the BEST in women's Fiction Wrestling, _Double X_? …Then I look at somebody else in particular and I think…TWO..."

Kerri and Misty can't make heads or tails of this initially either, looking at each other and then back at Carmen. Misty speaks this time, asking, "Two what?"

"Two…is the amount of episodes of _Double X _that one Katniss Everdeen has wrestled on," Carmen elaborates. "Katniss Everdeen HASN'T been a part of CCW since the beginning. Katniss Everdeen ISN'T a CCW original. And Katniss Everdeen has wrestled on this program LESS often than I have."

"That is true—two is fewer than six," Phelps pipes in.

Carmen cuts her eyes at Phelps, no levity present in her voice or demeanor. "But you KNOW Katniss Everdeen, don't you? That name rings a bell, right? You grab a Fiction Wrestling fan off of the street and they will tell you ALL ABOUT Katniss's successes in NCW as Combat Champion, as a nearly FWA-WINNING Combat Champion, as one of the top females in THEIR Division, even though she's only been in action TWICE in THIS Division, the BEST Division by all accounts… Her name's out there. Her name's got some traction to it in Fiction Wrestling. There are people who RESPECT her, who ADMIRE her, who even so much as LOOK UP TO her. You would not BELIEVE the people she has in her corner every single day…but the World's Greatest Thief and mastermind has to stay back here and watch Katniss go out there for a match with Xena against Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan? I have to sit and WATCH that?" Carmen shakes her head with a scowl. "The name 'Carmen Sandiego' is a name that OWES to be not just recalled, but FEARED. I'm in the TOP TIER of technical wrestlers in this company or any other—Fiction Wrestling doesn't even know what it has…but I guarantee you that, by ANY and ALL means necessary, just as I guarantee to carry out every single one of my crimes…it WILL be recognized as it deserves. Even if that means making the Katniss Everdeens my own personal punching bags week in and week out to do it."

Michael Phelps listens to Carmen's assertive words, specifically the ones on Katniss…and Misty and Kerri seem affected also by Carmen's speaking. Kerri is the first to speak this time, saying, "Well, we're not facing Katniss tonight…but as far as Carmen Sandiego and recognition goes…I think that can happen. Starting TONIGHT with us. We're not asking Katniss Everdeen to be our third person. We're asking YOU."

Carmen looks at Kerri and Misty—who are still guarding the Belts in their grasp—and she runs a hand along the brim of her red fedora, taking in the proposition.

…

Finally, the Lady in Red reaches a decision, looks at the Olympic Entourage and says, "You've got yourselves a deal. Count me in."

Michael Phelps nods in approval, pleased with this development. "Heh…perfect, perfect, perfect. We've got a team. See, Ker? See, Mist?" Michael turns to the 5BW Tag Champs. "TOLD you I had this whole thing under con…trol…"

The break in Michael's speech is caused by his turning around in mid-sentence…and, instead of seeing Misty May and Kerri Walsh, seeing Katniss Everdeen in front of him. Katniss looks in Phelps's eyes as the latter blinks at her and May and Walsh look on at the scene in front of them, standing behind Katniss now.

Katniss says to Michael, "Good thing I showed up before the three of you started to talk about strategy, because this team isn't going to see the light of day tonight since, for Sandiego…something just came up."

Katniss suddenly jacks the jaw of Carmen with a right hand! Katniss starts a battle of fisticuffs backstage with Carmen as the two of them fire fist after fist at each other, sending each other into a wall with Carmen's back to it! Katniss grabs Carmen by the hair and arm and throws her into a metal crate, smashing her back against it. Then Katniss drops down and throws even more punches at the now downed Carmen Sandiego while the Olympic Entourage is shouting in the background for Katniss to stop—since she is, after all, attacking their tag team partner. Michael Phelps tries to run in and grab Katniss by the waist to rip her off of Carmen, but Katniss remains the aggressor, even adding stomps to the side of Katniss's head while being carried backward.

"The hell are you doing?! That's our partner!" Phelps shouts at Katniss.

Katniss continues to squirm in Phelps's arms…and Carmen gets up and charges at Katniss, tackling her down and almost taking Phelps down with her as Michael lets go of Katniss at the last second and backs away, letting Carmen end up on top of Katniss as the aggressor this time. Carmen continues her assault on the Girl on Fire until Everdeen manages to roll Carmen off of her and onto her back with punches in the other direction. Katniss starts throwing Elbows and Forearms to go with her fists until Carmen manages to push her away. Some distance is created between the two females when suddenly…

"_HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?!_"

…CCW Majority Owner Woody Paige appears on the scene, seeing Katniss being held back by Phelps and Carmen now being held back by Misty and Kerri.

"We've already had to clean up the mess ONE massive brawl left tonight; I think I speak for EVERYONE in CCW staff when I say that we do NOT want to clean up a second one!" Woody shouts. "Now, what's the problem here?! Carmen? Katniss? YOU two having issues?"

"Want to attack me before a match and think I'll just let that go, right? Let YOU have a match? Not tonight of all nights!" Katniss yells at Carmen.

"Screw you! I DESERVE this! You DON'T!" Carmen shouts back at Katniss, trying to pry herself away from Misty and Kerri.

Phelps, Misty and Kerri all shout incoherent things to try and calm things down—if only for the sake of their partner Carmen…

…and Woody speaks, "You know what? You know what—STOP, okay? I don't need another broken concession stand, another demolished _Pandemonium _poster, and, LEAST of all, another busted chalkboard. That's not gonna sit well with me or anyone, so THIS is going to have to get resolved the RIGHT way."

"Exactly!" Phelps agrees as he looks at the girl in his clutches. "Catnip, hit the bricks! Carmen's got a match to win with us!"

"It's KATNISS, you smoking idiot…" Katniss snarls.

"Misty, Kerri…and I'll relay it to Annie, Reggie and Emmy as well—you're going to have to hold your horses for a little while longer because I am now ADDING a match to tonight's card," Woody says. "Katniss, Carmen, you ladies want to duke it out? I'll give you two the PERFECT opportunity to do it TONIGHT on _XX 20_ one-on-one in the ring. That way, we keep backstage clean and you get just what the doctor ordered."

"Wait, what?!" Michael's face shows complete incredulity.

"PERFECT…" Carmen smirks. "Twenty episodes…and it's high time for MY name to get made…" Carmen pushes her way out of Kerri and Misty's clutches, picking up her fallen fedora and giving Katniss one final glare before retreating to her locker room to prepare.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Phelps parrots.

Katniss returns the glare to Carmen and says, "…Bring it on, Carmen… MY CCW moment is NOW…" Katniss breaks out of Michael Phelps's grip and walks to her own locker room…leaving a taken aback Olympic Entourage.

"…What just happe—…That was our PARTNER…!" Phelps holds his hands in a "what gives?" motion as he looks and sees both Katniss and Carmen walking away.

Misty and Kerri both turn to Phelps…and the latter sarcastically says, "Easy-peasy, huh?"

"What NOW?" Misty puts her hands on her hips in chagrin.

Michael Phelps lets out a sigh and looks at the ground…then at the ceiling…and then says, "I got this…" before patting Misty and Kerri on their backs and walking off.

Misty grits her teeth and seethes behind them, saying, "If I hear him say 'I got this' one more time…"

Kerri turns to Misty and says, "Hey…there's one thing he was right on with: whomever we team up with…we're winning it."

Misty hears Kerri's words and starts to calm herself down, unclenching her fists and adjusting her 5BW Women's Tag Team Belt…although still not too happy at the moment.

Then, the sound of another individual clearing her throat is heard behind the Olympic Entourage.

Misty and Kerri blink twice, hearing this sound from the rear…and they both turn around and see Lisa Simpson looking dead at them.

"The 5BW Women's Tag Team Champions…the Olympic Entourage…" Lisa speaks. "The self-professed, and perhaps truthful, best tag team in CCW's developmental territory…and the FUTURE of the _XX _Tag Team Division, one could say? …Well, that's a guess when it comes to you. You MIGHT be the future…but it will take time before we know that for certain. However, for SOME individuals…their futures are predetermined. Their futures have been selected for them, and all that's left for them to do is reach up and grab that ticket to their path to greatness. For them, developmental territories are unneeded, because DESTINY requires no development because it is the PINNACLE of development. Such is the way for some individuals…and I am such a person…and my partner…is another. …She's coming." Lisa whispers this last sentence and smiles before walking off casually from the Olympic Entourage, leaving Misty May and Kerri Walsh to take in Lisa's declaration.

* * *

"Well, it appears we're going to have an added match to our _XX 20 _card, this being between Carmen Sandiego and Katniss Everdeen…issues boiling over from the last two weeks between the pair of them," Al Michaels says. "But that also begs the question now on what the Olympic Entourage are going to do—Carmen was supposed to be their third partner for the Six-Female Tag, but…now it looks like Carmen's been booked in what she feels is a bigger plan!"

"At least the good news for them is that that Six-Female Tag's getting pushed back so that Misty and Kerry and Michael can find a new girl to fill that void," Jeremy Ellis says. "Still, not much time for the 5BW Women's Tag Team Champions to get that third person…"

("Let Battle Commence" by Daniel Nielsen plays)

"And speaking of tag teams…" Jeremy segues.

The arena proceeds to go pitch dark as a few fans are seen using their cellphones as the sole lights in the Scottrade Center…

…

…

…but after fifteen seconds, the strobe lights on the stage and the ramp begin to flash white and grey. And as they illuminate such, Arya and Sansa Stark appear visible on the _XX _stage, standing menacingly and staring ahead at the ring, paying little mind to the crowd reaction for them, which is almost a perfect mix at this point between fans who respect or like the Starks and fans who dislike them. One crowd sign that can be seen in the lights has the words "Chasing the Direwolf" with a grey direwolf image in the background of it. Another sign in the crowd, however, reads, "Winter is Losing Tonight". Regardless, both Stark siblings start to walk down the entrance ramp with lights still flickering.

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ says, "_CCW XX 20 _continues with this Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both hailing from Winterfell in the North of Westeros, at a combined weight of 234 pounds, Arya and Sansa, The Stark Sisters!"

"Welcome back to _CCW XX 20_, ladies and gentlemen—Al Michaels joined by Cris Collinsworth and Jeremy Ellis here in St. Louis, Missouri," Al resets, "and up next we have a match between two tag teams whose relationship can only be characterized as one-sided love/hate between the Stark Sisters and Koldblooded."

"Arya and Sansa made their debut on _XX 14_ and since then they have been, admittedly, one HELL of a tandem," Cris Collinsworth says. "They haven't suffered a tag team loss since their arrival in CCW and I don't expect them to start tonight against the nimrods known as Mileena and Skarlet that have been trying to BEFRIEND these two sisters who have made it perfectly clear that they are not here on _XX _to make friends; they are here to hold people upside-down, whack them in the back of the head, and drop them onto the tops of their crania. But Koldblooded just HAD to push the issue. They just HAD to keep on pestering."

"Last week, though, we thought that Koldblooded and the Starks had buddied up officially," Jeremy says. "Skarlet and Mileena were saved from an attack by the Powerpuff Girls last week, just as Arya was saved from an attack from the PPG by Skarlet and Mileena there too. Arya and Sansa exchanged pleasantries with the Kombatants…before promptly bringing them down hard and laying them out, making the message perfectly clear to the two of them: 'Leave us alone.' And it was THAT which led us here to the first match between the two teams."

Arya stands on the ring apron while Sansa sits down next to her, the two of them staring at the hard camera and getting in the zone for wrestling action. Arya vaults inside the ring and starts walking around the squared circle anxiously, eager to start kicking heads off immediately. Sansa breaks from her more ladylike pose on the apron and grabs the ropes to pull herself inside the ring to join her sister in preparing for combat.

"It'll be Koldblooded's first-ever televised Tag Team Match on _XX_, and what better, what tougher opposition…than the team no one has yet to defeat?" says Al.

A blood red colored version of the _Mortal Kombat _dragon logo appears on the big screen while a suspenseful note plays, a note recognized from the 1999 film _The Boondock Saints_.

_["This was a f**kin' bomb…_

_…_

_"For a few seconds…this place was Armageddon…_

_…_

_…_

_"THERE WAS A FIREFIGHT!"]_

("A Victim, A Target" by Misery Signals plays)

The lights become an emphatic red-violet in the building as Skarlet and Mileena walk onto the stage to cheers from the St. Louis faithful. The two Kombatants look at the Stark Sisters across the arena from them, the Starks glaring at them back with nothing but malicious intent while the Kombatants of Koldblooded look at each other, exchange a few words with their ascots down, and then start walking down the ramp, Mileena taking some time to give a fan of two a high-five as she ambles there. Skarlet, putting her ascot back over her face and lips, looks into the camera and says, "Sometimes…the best kind of love to give to a friend…is TOUGH love…"

"You won't be seeing any Friendships out of these two tonight!" Jeremy says.

"And their opponents," says Blader DJ, "both hailing from Outworld, at a combined weight of 256 pounds, the team of Skarlet and Mileena, Koldblooded!"

_[How could I…_

_…Justify this?!_

_I can make anything alright!_

_But what do you know…_

_…About sacrifice?!_

_You are…no laaaaamb!]_

"Mileena made her first appearance on _XX 5_, competed in her first _XX _match on the seventh episode…" Al states, "and Skarlet debuted on _XX 15_ and was announced that evening as Mileena's partner in the Tag Team Division here on _Double X_, which has been heating up since _Meltdown_—heck, you can date it back to _Jackpot_, really!"

"Give all of the credit in the world for that to the current and reigning CCW Women's Tag Team Champions The Powerpuff Girls," Cris proclaims. "THEY are the ones who took this Division to the next level. Who else could win an Unsung FWA and be the sole women's tag team to be nominated for a Tag Team of the Year FWA in 2013? The PPG made the CCW Women's Tag Championship the hottest commodity in all of Women's Tag Team Wrestling today; you're looking at two teams who want in on that relevancy, that acclaim that comes with being the holders of those Belts. And Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup are most likely watching this match from the back as it's about to happen."

As Mileena and Skarlet both climb onto adjacent turnbuckles and play to some of the fans while keeping an eye on the Starks, camera pan backstage to show someone else in particular…a girl who does happen to be watching the match about to occur on her monitor, Lisa Simpson.

"Looks like Lisa Simpson's watching this match as well…" Al says.

"Of course! Don't forget—her tag team partner arrives tonight in St. Louis on _Double X_! We're going to see the personification of destiny later in the program, and the creation of a NEW tag team, a NEW addition to the _XX _Tag Team Division!" Cris states. "Words can't describe just how excited I am about THAT! It just keeps getting bigger, keeps getting better!"

"Yeah…though going back to your earlier statement—did you say that the Powerpuff Girls deserve ALL of the credit for the evolution of our Women's Tag Team Division?" Al blinks.

"Hell yes; it's all about them," Cris nods.

"…I think Techno-Tongue would like to have a word with you about THAT, Mr. Collinsworth," Al speaks.

"I bet they would, and they'd probably get into an argument as to who would be the one to make that statement," Cris derisively says. "But regardless, enough talk about those INFERIOR heroines the Powerpuffs defeated TWICE, on _XX 15 _and at _Nevermore_. Let's get to the nitty-gritty of who and what's inside that ring—Koldblooded and the Stark Sisters."

_[Any man a creep!_

_Any man deserving!_

_Any man!_

_A victim! (Target!)_

_A target!_

_A victim!_

_A target!]_

"Whoever wins this match will make a DEFINITE step forward towards contention for a Women's Tag Team Title shot," Jeremy says. "A lot more on the line here than just the settling of a…dysfunctional relationship—I'm not sure that's the right word for it…"

"When in doubt, Jeremy, just assume you're wrong. You usually are anyway," Cris chortles.

"Cris, it's a special night; I don't want to have to get this suit dirty with your bodily fluids, screw you very much," Jeremy scowls.

"Special night indeed, and I don't want to muddle it up by embarrassing you on live television; that's your job to do to yourself on a regular basis," Cris smirks.

"And THIS is dysfunction, ladies and gentlemen…" Al mutters while pinching his forehead.

"You REALLY are hungry for these fists, aren't you?" Jeremy shoots at Cris.

"Oh, you're too much of a—"

Cris is cut off by the sound of a bell, which prompts Al to says, "Oh, look guys! The bell just sounded! That usually means that there's a match going on! Let's look in the ring—oh! Imagine that! The Starks and Koldblooded are about to wrestle in a Tag Team Match we all said we were looking forward to! Why don't we call it instead of determine each other's causes of death or injury? I like that idea; it's a good idea if you ask me."

Skarlet elects to start the match off for Koldblooded, and Arya, after a conversation with her sister…steps to the apron to allow the Lady of Winterfell herself, Sansa, to kick things off. Sansa gives a stoic look across the ring to her Kombatant adversary…and Skarlet extends her hand to Sansa, holding it open for a handshake.

"Skarlet and Sansa to start things—what in the…?" Jeremy blinks. "Skarlet…offering a hand…"

"Don't tell me that these Kombatants STILL think that the Starks are cool with them—did they NOT realize the point last week?" Cris asks frustrated. "Can these two even COMPREHEND the fact that the Starks don't like them?"

"Well, whether they can or cannot, Skarlet wants a handshake—maybe despite their disposition AGAINST Koldblooded, the least Skarlet wants out of the Starks is a Code of Honor," Al states.

The look on Sansa's face—and Arya's too—screams, "Are you kidding me?" as she stares at Skarlet and her still-open hand. Skarlet insists that Sansa indulge her with a Code of Honor to kick the match off, animosities notwithstanding.

"May the better warriors win," Skarlet says…

…and Sansa's scowl remains plastered onto her face even after Skarlet's declaration. Mileena, from her side of the ring, beckons Sansa as well to shake Skarlet's hand. The Outworld Enforcer keeps her hand extended, and Arya rolls her eyes, realizing that this match isn't going to go anywhere before this piece of business is dealt with. Sansa turns to her sister, and Arya motions for Sansa to just go ahead and "get it over with".

"Sansa not exactly too…enthused by the prospect of indulging this," Al says.

"Yeah, I don't want to alarm any of you, but Sansa's not in a handshaking mood right now," Cris says in a rather sardonic fashion.

"But I think I just heard or saw Arya mouth the words 'Get it over with' to her sister…so I suppose we may at least get that Code of Honor before we see some tush-kicking between these four here," Jeremy says.

"Ugh…well, in the least, I'm with Arya; let's just make this quick…" Cris rolls his eyes.

Sansa extends her hand to meet Skarlet's…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sansa kicks Skarlet in the gut just before shaking hands…

…or she would have kicked her had it not been for Skarlet seeing it coming, snagging Sansa's leg in mid-kick!

"And NO—WHOA…whoa!" Al is surprised. "Hey! Skarlet caught the boot! Skarlet caught the boot of Sansa!"

"Sansa was looking for the double-cross, shades of last week, but Skarlet—she saw it coming!" Jeremy says. "Skarlet thought ahead! And I think she KNEW that Sansa was going to try it!"

"Maybe the Kombatants are finally getting genre-savvy now…" Cris says. "And one thing I WILL yield to them is that a genre-savvy Kombatant is a DANGEROUS one!"

Skarlet smirks at Sansa while Sansa's eyes widen in surprise…and Sansa goes for an Enzuigiri to Skarlet, but Skarlet ducks it. Sansa lands on her foot after missing the Enzuigiri, but Skarlet keeps the other foot and applies an Ankle Lock! Sansa hobbles on her free foot and tries to break free, but Skarlet backs up into the Koldblooded corner and gets a tag from Mileena. Mileena enters the ring and hits two Headbutts to the back of the head. Mileena grabs Sansa as Skarlet relinquishes the Ankle Lock, Irish Whips her and executes a Clothesline to bring Sansa down. Mileena puts Skarlet in a Wrist Lock and tags Skarlet in. Mileena twists Sansa's arm and performs a Leg Lariat Kick to the face as Skarlet hits a kick to the back of Sansa's leg to bring her down. Skarlet grabs the left leg of Sansa afterwards and delivers four Elbow Drops onto the limb. Skarlet goes for a Spinning Toe Hold…but Sansa uses her free leg and pushes Skarlet away from her. Sansa stands up and goes after Skarlet, looking to get on the offensive…but Skarlet rolls low and grabs the leg of the elder Stark, executing a Calf Slicer!

"Koldblooded taking the lead in controlling the pace of this match in the early-going—that initial handshake ploy was just the opening they needed to take this match in their direction!" Al says.

"And when you're up against the Stark Sisters, that's what you have to do – control the pace from the onset," Cris states. "Arya and Sansa THRIVE when they're in the driver's seat…and unfortunately, that's not where they happen to be right now."

Sansa shouts in pain as Skarlet cinches in the Calf Slicer hold, pulling back on the legs of the Lady of Winterfell…and, after ten seconds, Skarlet gets a hand out to tag in Mileena. Mileena grabs the top rope…and Slingshots into a Leg Drop to the back of Sansa's head!

"Another tag made out by Skarlet from the Calf Slicer submission—and IN comes Mileena with the Leg Drop!" Al calls.

"Koldblooded making some quick tags in and out to each other and keeping Sansa on their half of the ring," Jeremy says. "Sansa sure didn't see this start coming, nor did Arya, I bet!"

Mileena picks an aching Sansa up and drops her again with a Vertical Suplex. Mileena hits the ropes…and scores with a Forearm Drop to the face, getting a tag from Skarlet as she rebounds from the ropes. Skarlet enters the ring…and when Skarlet runs in, Mileena is there to Hip Toss Skarlet into a Flipping Senton directly onto Sansa's torso. Koldblooded stands together as Sansa sits up, and Skarlet and Mileena both run the ropes and deliver Soccer Kicks to the chest and the spine of the Lady of Winterfell. Both of the Kombatants pick Sansa up afterwards and score with a Double Back Suplex.

"Another tag and ANOTHER double-team!" Al says.

"Even the referee's starting to have trouble keeping track of this," Cris remarks. "That's four tags in not even two minutes of wrestling."

Skarlet goes for a cover as Mileena rolls out of the ring: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Sansa kicks out of the match's first fall. Skarlet hits Sansa with a series of Knife Edge Chops to the chest, sending her against the ropes before an Irish Whip by the genetic creation. Skarlet receives an oncoming Sansa with a Calf Kick directly to the face. Skarlet puts Sansa in a Full Nelson and holds onto her, extending a foot outward for Mileena to tag herself back in. Mileena reenters the ring and Skarlet transitions from the Full Nelson into a Short-Arm Kneelift to the midsection. Skarlet holds Sansa over her knee doubled over, and Mileena propels herself to the middle rope…

"Make that FIVE now as Mileena's legal…"

…

…and Mileena dives off with a Knee Drop to the back of Sansa's head!

"…and now a KNEE DROP to the back of the skull of Sansa Stark!" Al calls. "Koldblooded just ROLLING right now—I don't think they've allowed any real offense from Sansa other than that missed kick!"

"Arya needs to get in there and do something to turn this around; the Stark Sisters are NOT USED to being on the defensive this much, especially with the match so young," Cris says.

"Don't think that Koldblooded are idiots NOW, do you, Cris?" Jeremy says with a sly grin.

"I just got through saying that genre-savvy Kombatants are dangerous ones—I GAVE them their just due already! What do you want me to do: bow to them? I reserve THAT for the TRUE idols, like Gwen," Cris crosses his arms.

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Just making sure you're getting all of the crow you can stuff down that gullet of yours."

"Pardon me, but I don't think that Koldblooded has won this match yet—I didn't hear a closing bell, so I suggest you back it up with this crow talk, young man," Cris orders Jeremy.

Mileena grabs one arm, Skarlet hangs onto the other, and Koldblooded picks Sansa up from the canvas…and they drop Sansa with a Double Straitjacket Neckbreaker. Mileena covers Sansa after this: 1…

"Double Straitjacket Neckbreaker Slam…" Al identifies the move. "Now Mileena on top for the cover!"

2…

…

…

…

…Sansa kicks out once again, just as Arya is moments away from entering the ring herself.

"Arya almost had to get in there to break it up, but Sansa remains alive," Jeremy says.

Mileena twists the arm of Sansa again…but this time Sansa smacks Mileena's hand away to free herself. Sansa tries to go towards her own corner to tag out…but Mileena grabs Sansa by the waist and attempts a German Suplex. Sansa is able to Standing Switch her way behind Mileena however…and throws Mileena with a German herself, only for Mileena to land on her feet behind Sansa Stark, backing into the Koldblooded corner where Skarlet tags back in again.

"Sansa trying to get to her sister but Mileena preventing her—here's another flash tag!" Jeremy calls.

"The SIXTH tag for Koldblooded so far…" mentions Cris.

Mileena runs at Sansa…and she gets Tilt-a-Whirled…landing behind Sansa, stepping for a Russian Leg Sweep…

…while Skarlet, now legal, enters the squared circle…

"Koldblooded to double up again…" Al says.

…

…and charges for a European Uppercut at Sansa…but Sansa drops down and Spinning Leg Sweeps Mileena to avoid the Russian Leg Sweep and also duck underneath the oncoming European Uppercut from Skarlet. Skarlet rises back to her feet…speeds at Sansa…

"Sansa able to avoid the Uppercut/Russian Leg Sweep…!" Al calls.

…

…and gets popped up Flapjack-style on top of her own partner Mileena!

"And OHHHH! Skarlet ELEVATED up and then down onto her own tag team partner, Sansa seeing the entirety of that combination coming!" Al exclaims.

"And I think I saw that Arya from the apron was the one pointing out to her sister that Skarlet had tagged in with Sansa's back turned, and that little tipoff was enough for the Lady of Winterfell to perfectly counter her way free from the ensuing tandem offense of Mileena and Skarlet!" Jeremy points out.

"THAT'S more like it, Starks! There you go! There you go, Sansa!" Cris applauds. "Perfectly anticipated and defended. Now the control will shift in the way in which it SHOULD be."

Sansa stands, shakes off the initial punishment from both members of Koldblooded…and tags Arya in for the first time in the match.

"Six tags from Koldblooded so far—here's the first from Sansa to Arya," Al says.

Arya vaults inside the ring; Sansa and Arya grab Mileena and toss her out of the ring. Then the Starks turn their attentions to Skarlet. Sansa picks her up and delivers a Body Slam, followed by an Elbow Drop…followed by an impactful Double Foot Stomp to the chest!

"And Arya wasting LITTLE TIME in inflicting her own brand of offense on the legal Kombatant Skarlet!" Al calls.

"The entire mood of this match is likely to change right here," Jeremy says.

Arya adds to it with repeated kicks to the kidney of Skarlet, then the spine, then the other kidney, then the chest, and so forth as Skarlet rolls in pain towards the ring ropes. As Skarlet tries to stand through it, Arya helps her up and delivers a Spinning Back Kick to the chest. Arya tags in Sansa, then vaults to the ring apron and stands behind Skarlet…before executing an Inverted Hotshot, snapping the back of Skarlet's neck. Sansa enters the ring, grabs Skarlet in a Cravate…and drops her with a Cravate Suplex. Sansa tags her sister back in almost immediately and, as Skarlet sits up, Arya Springboards into a Leg Lariat onto Skarlet's throat!

"Talk about your tandem OFFENSE—look at THAT!" Cris exclaims. "THAT is tag team wrestling right there!"

"Arya coming down onto the throat of Skarlet with the Springboard Leg Lariat as now it's the STARK SISTERS making the frequent tags in and out here," Al says.

"Inverted Hotshot, Cravate Suplex, Leg Lariat—just a few moves targeting that neck region of the blood warrior from _Mortal Kombat_," Jeremy notes.

Sansa adds to the offense with a Leg Drop over the throat, and Arya grabs Skarlet's legs…tying them up and cinching in a Corey Graves-esque Inverted Figure-Four Leg Lock. Arya puts both her own feet and her hands into the submission maneuver, rearing back as much as possible while the referee watches on. Skarlet refuses to yield, struggling to find a way out of the predicament she's in, her legs burning with pain from the Inverted Figure-Four.

"If you're a Corey Graves fan, you'll recognize this as the Lucky 13 submission maneuver, and Arya's got it locked in TIGHTLY on Skarlet here," Jeremy says.

"This is much more than a wearing-down kind of submission—you can see from the look on Arya's face…that she wants to BREAK those legs of Skarlet with this hold," Cris speaks. "She pretty much wants this to be as painful as possible on the Kombatant, to get across EVERY BIT of just how much she dislikes her and her friend."

Arya uses both of her hands now to push herself towards her corner, tagging Sansa in. Sansa enters…grabs Skarlet's left arm as it's reaching for some form of a reprieve…and Sansa executes an Arm Wringer Slam against the canvas! As Arya lets go of the Inverted Figure-Four, Sansa keeps hold of Skarlet's arm and applies a Fujiwara Armbar. This time, Sansa puts her own degree of torque behind the Armbar, eliciting screams of a different variety of pain from the _MK _Kharacter.

"Now from the legs to the arm of Skarlet with the Fujiwara Armbar hold," Cris says. "And again, the same degree of intensity put behind this as there was put behind that Inverted Figure-Four!"

Sansa rolls over Skarlet's back, bending Skarlet's arm all the way against itself before tagging her sister back in; Arya enters the ring and applies a Camel Clutch onto Skarlet, wrenching on the back and the head and neck.

"Sansa out, Arya in, and now it's the Camel Clutch," Al says.

"The head AND the back of Skarlet being zoned in on here," Cris adds.

"It's like they want to systematically take out EVERY SINGLE body part of Skarlet to completely leave her…just INEPT by match's end," Jeremy says. "Chilling thought, really, when you're in the ring with a tag team that wants nothing much more than your complete bodily obliteration."

"That's what you sign up for when you're dealing with the Starks; why ANYONE would think that it's a good idea to 'befriend' either of these two is beyond me," Cris says with a scoff.

Skarlet winces and the referee inquires once more if she wants to submit, having been harassed by a litany of submissions…

"If this keeps up, we may very well see a submission out of Skarlet…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…but Skarlet wags a finger to reply in the negative, and the match resumes. Arya wrenches back even further on the Camel Clutch…until transitioning into a Dragon Stretch, staying on top of Skarlet with an Inverted Facelock position clinched also. Arya pulls back on the submission…before rolling over onto her back and bottom with Skarlet's head still grasped, turning the hold into a Dragon Sleeper with a Bodyscissors. Sansa sees Arya's knee within reaching distance, tagging herself in and then grabbing Skarlet's feet. Sansa puts Skarlet in a Boston Crab, pulling back on this submission hold and forcing the referee to ask if Skarlet will submit this time.

"Just putting Skarlet through the ringer here with these submissions, one after the other," Al comments. "Just a CLINIC being put on by the Stark Sisters from one hold to the next—now a Boston Crab locked in!"

"And one of these might just be the one that ends it—these aren't holds the Starks are using to merely fatigue or wound Skarlet; they are using these submissions for a purpose, for an END, and that purpose and end is simply VICTORY in as painful a fashion as possible," says Cris. "Come to think of it, they and Zoe could probably hold a decent conversation better than they and those twits in Koldblooded."

"…Yeah, I'd stick with your 'no one should befriend these two' theory," Al woodenly puts it.

Cris shrugs. "Hey, if anyone COULD be a friend to them, Zoe could…probably."

Still Skarlet refuses to quit, and Sansa tags in Arya after twenty more seconds. Arya positions herself…and Slingshots into the ring, scoring with a Slingshot Elbow Drop over Skarlet's shoulders! Sansa lets go as Arya comes in, and Arya puts Skarlet in a Crossface. Arya yanks on the head and neck as far as she can, almost as though she is intending to rip the Kombatant's skull off. Arya screams with passion and fury while Skarlet tries to find a way to break free, be it the ropes or in some other fashion. Skarlet manages to see the ropes out of the corner of her eyes, and, with her near arm, she tries to reach for them. Skarlet tries to scratch at the mat to get to the bottom rope and break the hold…and the referee is right there to observe the proceedings.

"Arya just RIPPING AWAY at the cranium of Skarlet—yikes!" Jeremy winces. "God, that's hurting MY neck!"

"GWEN, that's hurting your neck," Cris pipes in. "And I LOVE it! The fact it's hurting you too is just a BONUS—yeah! Rip her head from her shoulders, why don't you? Maybe that'll behead JEREMY too!"

"How about I behead you with a Superkick that'll make the Young Bucks jealous?" Jeremy barks.

"If Skarlet taps out and you two MISS it, I'm disowning you from this announce team," Al declares.

"We're watching, we're watching…" Jeremy waves Al off insistently. "Or at least I am…"

The crowd chants "Let's go Skarlet! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) Let's go Skarlet! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" encouraging her to find a way out of this predicament. The wielder of Needle cranks even harder at the head and neck, and Skarlet grabs Arya's wrists and hands, hoping to find a way to lessen the extent to which Arya is pulling at her cranium. Skarlet then extends her hand towards the ropes…

"Skarlet trying to fight her way through and out of this—she's looking for the ropes, and the question is, can she make it there with her head still attached?!" Al calls.

…

…

…and Arya, seeing this, transitions into a Kimura Lock on that very arm Skarlet is reaching with.

"And just as I say it, Arya transitions to another hold!" Al states. "Right into the Kimura Lock now!"

"Smart! Very smart," Cris praises. "Got the arm locked up before she could get to a rope, and that'll keep the advantage with Arya!"

Arya yanks and tugs at the arm with her Kimura, working over this body part of the Kombatant and heavily harming her in the process. Arya gets a hand over towards the corner to tag in Sansa while Skarlet is stuck in the hold. Sansa grabs Skarlet by the legs, putting her in a Wheelbarrow position…

"Sansa tagging in…"

…

…

…

…and as she picks Skarlet up, Arya holds onto her arm and maintains the Kimura along the way up!

"…and now the Lady of Winterfe—ohhhh, what is THIS? What is THIS—Arya's still got a hold of that Kimura!" Al blinks twice as the fans' eyes widen too.

"Sansa lifting both her sister AND her opponent from the mat—holy crap…!" Jeremy is stunned.

Arya gets off of Skarlet's body with Sansa holding her up…

…

…and Arya delivers an Arm Wringer Slam while Sansa plants Skarlet with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster at the same time!

"And WHAT A DOUBLE TEAM by the Stark Sisters! Wheelbarrow Facebuster aided and abetted by the Arm Wringer out of the Kimura!" Al shouts.

"Good golly… DAMN…" Jeremy whistles.

"How BEAUTIFUL was that right there? How BEAUTIFUL!" Cris grins. "The arm AND the face of Skarlet mangled—I wish it'd happened to Mileena too so we can get rid of some of those Gwen-awful teeth, but as long as one of the Kombatants is hurting, I won't be complaining one bit!"

Arya smirks as she can feel just how much force she put behind the Arm Wringer while she is proud of Sansa for the Facebuster she added on top of that. Mileena winces on the apron, feeling exactly how painful it was for Skarlet herself. Arya leaves the ring and Sansa turns Skarlet over onto her back, shooting the half and covering the blood warrior: 1…

"It might be over off of that!" Jeremy says.

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.825 Skarlet kicks out!

"…ma—seven hells!" Cris curses. "Thought we'd be over and done with it from that…"

"Believe it or not, that was the FIRST pin attempt from the Stark Sisters this entire match—they've been working towards submissions before that particular moment, keying in on every single limb and extremity Skarlet has available to them," Al says.

"First pin, and it was VERY close to being the ONLY one the Starks needed," Jeremy remarks.

Sansa grabs Skarlet and puts her in a Hammerlock…before Irish Whipping Skarlet into a corner with the arm still behind her. Sansa runs into the corner and dishes out a Running High Knee to the chest and face of the Kombatant. Sansa grabs the right arm and yanks it in a Rope-Aided Key Lock.

"And it seems as though that right arm that was in the Kimura and the Fujiwara Armbar along with getting torqued into the canvas is what's tickling the fancy of the elder Stark sibling," Al says.

"Sure isn't feeling like a tickle to poor Skarlet though…" Jeremy says.

"Good!" Cris is pleased with that fact.

Sansa delivers a Forearm Smash to the face while holding onto Skarlet's arm at the same moment. Then Sansa delivers a Bionic Elbow to the top of the head. Sansa goes for an Irish Whip…fakes it…

…

…

…

…

…grabs Skarlet…and delivers a Double Hammerlock Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplex into the corner!

"RIGHT INTO THE TURNBUCKLES, and with both arms behind her too! Double Hammerlock and flung right in!" Al exclaims.

"Not a fun way to leave your feet AT ALL…" Jeremy feels Skarlet's pain.

Sansa drags Skarlet out of the corner and pins her: 1…

"But it sure is a fun way to win a wrestling match! Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.855 Skarlet kicks out!

"…mat—or at least it SHOULD be a fun way to win it! Come on man!" Cris bemoans the near-fall.

"Koldblooded not quite done yet…though now Skarlet is the one looking the worse for wear and in need of a tag to the much fresher Mileena," says Al.

Sansa picks Skarlet up in a Double Chickenwing, pulling her towards the Stark corner and receiving a tag from Arya. Sansa clubs Skarlet in the back and then picks her up in a Belly-to-Back Hammerlock Suplex position…for Arya to jump into the air and score with a Lariat to complete the combination! Skarlet shouts in pain and holds her right arm in pain, and Arya goes right back to said arm, grabbing it and twisting and wrenching the limb. Then Arya fires with a Roundhouse Kick to the shoulder, drawing another shout of pain from Skarlet. Arya delivers a second…then a third…then a fourth…

"Kicks like little slashes with a sword to that shoulder…" Jeremy makes a figure of speech.

…

…

…and Arya goes for a Spinning Roundhouse Kick to the skull…but Skarlet catches the foot as it's coming and manages to execute a Dragon Screw! With Arya down, Skarlet looks up and directs herself towards the Koldblooded corner, starting to crawl her way towards Mileena in the hopes of tagging out.

"Dragon Screw to counter!" Al calls.

"Skarlet able to prevent that LAST slash…the most LETHAL slash coming," Jeremy says. "Now can Skarlet get the tag to Mileena?"

Skarlet inches closer and closer…

…

…

…but Arya grabs her by the legs and initiates and locks in a Cross Knee Lock, putting Skarlet on her back and zeroing in on the left knee and leg!

"Nope! Arya putting a prevention on that!" Cris proclaims.

"And now another leg-based submission with the Cross Knee Lock applied!" Al says. "Limiting Skarlet's mobility, which will make future attempts at trying to tag out even MORE difficult!"

"A very smart tag team the Stark Sisters are," Jeremy says in Yoda fashion. "In trouble Skarlet is, and get into this match Mileena wants to and NEEDS to in the worst way if have a chance of winning this Koldblooded wants to. …I can't believe I kept that going as long as I did. Damn, I'm good…"

Skarlet puts her fists into the mat, grinding them against the canvas and trying to grin and bear her way through the pain of the submission. The referee checks on Skarlet's condition to see if she can continue…and Skarlet tries to put her hands against the mat and pull herself towards the Koldblooded corner, her leg ailing her along the way. Skarlet tries to stay in it while her Edenian/Tarkatan hybrid partner cheers her on and tries to will her partner towards a tag.

"With the legs incapacitated, Skarlet relying on UPPER body now to try and get to her partner Mileena for the tag!" Al says.

"Arya can't let her get there, Arya CAN'T let her get there…!" Cris stamps his foot in anxiety.

Skarlet is about a hand's length away…

"Just reaching for it…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sansa runs into the ring and goes to grab Skarlet and pull her away. The referee steps in and stops Sansa from intervening…

"Whoawhoa—hey! Sansa running in to try and stop Skarlet from making it, but referee's there to cut her off—she isn't legal!" Jeremy notes.

"No, she isn't…" Al affirms.

…

…

…and Skarlet gets the tag to Mileena!

"TAG'S MADE!" Jeremy shouts.

"Mileena, the legal member of Koldblooded now!" Al proclaims.

Mileena stomps onto Arya's back, forcing her to let go of the Cross Knee Lock on Skarlet. Mileena picks Arya up quickly thereafter and hits a Snap Backdrop Driver, sending Arya tumbling end over end into a corner. Mileena prepares to charge towards Arya…

…

…but the referee steps in Mileena's way, scolding her for being in the ring, for he didn't see Mileena tag in!

"Mileena working fast, freeing her partner and cleaning hou—huh, what's going on?" Jeremy wonders. "What's the referee doing?"

"…Hahahaha…referee didn't see the tag!" Cris laughs. "Referee was trying to keep Sansa from interfering, and that obscured his vision from the tag Skarlet got to Mileena!"

"Oh no! Are you serious?!" Jeremy groans. "And Mileena's trying to plead the case with the official, but I don't think it's flying with him right now!"

"Sansa's involvement proving timelier than ANY of us could have thought," Al says.

Mileena attempts to explain that she got the tag from Skarlet before, but the referee is hearing none of it. The Kombatant begins to get more and more frustrated…

…

…and Sansa runs by and goes for a Lariat to Mileena, but Mileena ducks it and grabs Sansa, delivering a Facebuster into the canvas! Mileena gets up and pushes clear past the referee to turn her attentions back to Arya, speeding into her in the corner with a Running Capo Kick!

"Uh-oh—Sansa trying to inject herself THAT time, but Mileena having her guard up!" Al says. "And Mileena's in no mood to deal with the official—in her mind, she's legal, and that's all she gives a damn about right now!"

"Ref's gotta restrain her here—what are you doing?! Mileena's GOTTA return to the apron!" Cris exclaims. "She didn't tag herself in!"

"Yes, she did!" Jeremy shouts.

"Referee didn't see it happen, so no, she didn't!" Cris shouts back.

"Unfortunately, Cris has you there, Jer," Al says.

"Oh, shocker alert! Cris is right and Jeremy is wrong—I know; it's a stunner to me too…NOT," Cris smirks.

"Can it, Collinsworthless," Jeremy grumbles.

Arya drops to her bottom while Mileena gets back up and runs into the opposite corner again…charging into Arya once more and delivering a Cannonball Senton into the corner! The referee tries to restore order into the match, giving Mileena one final warning to stop her from doing anything further lest her team be disqualified. Mileena reluctantly backs away…and Skarlet starts to return to her feet. Skarlet sees Arya down in the corner, still sitting down…

…

…

…and Skarlet executes a Running Basement Dropkick to the sternum!

"Mileena may have to go back to the apron, but her actions may have at least allowed Skarlet to get something going in her favor now!" Al says.

"Referee should've been more on top of that—I'd have DQ'd Koldblooded if I was the zebra!" Cris objects.

"Well, you aren't, and now Skarlet's back up onto her feet again," Jeremy says.

Skarlet stands…and she grabs onto Arya's legs, aiming for an Alley-Oop Bomb…but as she pulls Arya out, the younger Stark flips herself out of the corner and backflips onto her feet, landing in front of Skarlet and clocking her with a Forearm Smash that backs the Kombatant up. Arya turns around into the corner…steps onto the middle rope…

…

…and leaps backward into a Springboard Cross Body Block…only for Skarlet to roll through and stand with Arya in her clutches! Skarlet holds onto Arya and drops her with a Scoop Powerslam! Skarlet goes for the cover on Arya, hooking a leg: 1…

"Arya thinking Cross Body Block, but POWERSLAM! Skarlet holding on and rolling through with her!" Al calls.

"No, no!" Cris shakes his head incessantly.

2…

"Nicely done—nicely held!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.869 Arya gets her shoulder up!

"And ALMOST getting the three-count there!" Al calls.

"Arya not going to let the Stark Sisters lose their first tag match THAT way!" Cris says.

Skarlet tries to shake off some of the match's punishment inflicted upon her, holding her arm, leg, and jaw…and she starts to stand…

…

…

…only for Sansa to snatch her in an Abdominal Stretch from behind!

"Skarlet trying to put up her own struggle here—but Sansa may have something to say about that! She was behind Skarlet and now she's got the Abdominal Stretch locked in!" Al calls.

"Now what about SANSA not being the legal participant, Cris?!" Jeremy mentions.

"Hey, if Mileena can involve herself and get away with it, it's only fair Sansa's afforded the luxury! What's good for the goose is good for the damn gander, I'll say!" Cris declares.

Sansa wrenches away at Skarlet with the Abdominal Stretch, putting everything into the submission despite not being the legal participant for her team. Skarlet grits her teeth, feeling the twinge of the hold as well as it targets the body…

…

…

…

…

…and…Skarlet manages to counter out of the Abdominal Stretch with a Hip Toss, sending Sansa off of her! Sansa ends up on all fours in front of Skarlet while the latter backs up into the corner for a breather…

"But Skarlet, aching everything and all, gets out of the hold…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Arya runs and steps off of Sansa's back into a Flying Needle Dropkick…

…but Skarlet is just barely able to drop down and dodge it, causing Arya to crash into the turnbuckles with reckless abandon!

"OH NOOOO—ARYA!" Cris shrieks.

"OH MAN! Arya had a head of steam…and wanted the Flying Needle, even stepping off of her partner's back to do it, and Skarlet, seeing the match flashing before her eyes perhaps, dropped down and got out of the way of it!" Al calls.

"Match flashing before her eyes is right on, Al—if Arya drills THAT, I don't think Skarlet stays conscious!" Jeremy remarks.

Skarlet sees Arya and Sansa both writhing in front of her, every single muscle in her own body aching as she is sitting down in the corner. Both of the Starks clutch their bodies in pain from their impacts…and Skarlet sees them stirring…the crowd getting into the match…

…

…

…

…

…and Skarlet grabs onto the top rope and proceeds to Skin the Cat in the corner, pulling herself up into a perched position onto the top rope!

"Skarlet keeping Koldblooded in this match herself and LOOK AT THIS! How is she able to pull that off at THIS stage in the contest?!" Al queries.

"I don't know, buddy, but Skarlet's on the top rope, and the Starks are reeling…" Jeremy says.

The crowd applauds this skillful maneuver from Skarlet as the Kombatant starts to stand onto the top turnbuckle, Arya and Sansa getting to their own feet inside the ring. Skarlet measures the Winterfell natives…

…leaves her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…and scores with a Diving Cross Body onto both of the sisters!

"Diving Double Cross Body scores!" Al calls. "Skarlet taking down both Arya and Sansa there, and NOW, can she make it to her corner and tag in the Edenian/Tarkatan hybrid known as her partner Mileena?"

"Everyone in St. Louis wants to see a tag!" Jeremy cries out.

"I DON'T!" Cris exclaims.

"Everyone in St. Louis who counts wants to see a tag!" Jeremy edits.

"Sansa and Arya don't either, dumbass!" Cris shouts.

"Everyone in St. Louis wants to see me punch you in the face if you don't shut up!" Jeremy edits once more, keeping the same tone of voice while changing his dialogue.

Cris flips Jeremy off, and the Scottrade Center breaks into a chant of "MILEENA! MILEENA! MILEENA!" as Skarlet looks towards her partner, seeing Mileena stretching her arm out as far as her Edenian and Tarkatan DNA will allow. Skarlet moves on all fours, crawling at top speed to reach her corner as the fans beckon her to do so…

…

…

…

…and Arya starts to rise…

…

…and Sansa starts to rise…

"Both Starks getting to their feet…but I don't think that either of them realize…"

…

…

…

…

…and Skarlet tags Mileena in!

"…that Mileena is NOW 100% LEGAL!" Al calls as the crowd pops!

"Oh crap…" Cris pinches his forehead.

Mileena vaults into the ring and hits a Lou Thesz Press onto Sansa! Mileena punches Sansa in the forehead twice before rolling forward off of Sansa and delivering a Polish Hammer onto her sister Arya. Arya gets up and Mileena brings her right back down via a Samoan Drop. Mileena then kicks Sansa in the gut, hits the ropes and delivers a Swinging Neckbreaker. Mileena snarls with glee instead of grief as the crowd gets behind Koldblooded as they appear to be in the ascendancy at this moment in time after the tag. Mileena picks Sansa up and Irish Whips her into a neutral corner…and then she picks Arya up and Irish Whips her into the same corner into her partner. Mileena charges in…and scores with a Corner Spear into the gut of the Winterfell youth, also aching Sansa too. The Kombatant, with Arya doubled over, puts her in a Standing Headscissors…picks her up…

…

…

…and Buckle Bombs her directly into Sansa in the corner!

"Stark Sister sandwich in the turnbuckle!" Al quips. "Mileena holding NOTHING back now!"

Sansa, dazed, drops in the corner…and Mileena hits Arya with a Northern Lights Suplex, holding onto the bridge for a pin! The ref counts 1…

"And the Northern Lights Suplex! Bridging pin!"

2…

"TWO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Arya kicks out!

"ONLY TWO!" Al exclaims.

Mileena picks Arya back up…and puts her on her shoulders in an Electric Chair. Mileena walks around the ring…the crowd cheering loudly with each step she takes…

"Referee's not gonna get in Mileena's way now—watch this!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…

…and Mileena speeds across the ring and drills Arya with a Running Electric Chair Drop! Mileena stands, sees Arya holding her spine in pain…and then Mileena hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and delivers Rolling Thunder onto the stomach of Arya Stark!

"First the Running Electric Chair and NOW Rolling Thunder!" Al says. "Mileena, a house of fire!"

"House Stark can't be happy with what they're seeing right now, and neither am I!" Cris declares.

Mileena pulls Arya up from the canvas…and delivers a Running Powerslam across the ring, planting her onto her spine. After the Powerslam, Mileena stands up over Arya and signals to the crowd that the end is nigh. Mileena starts to pick her up from the canvas…and then hang her upside-down in Back-to-Belly Piledriver position…

"Oh—Arya in trouble now!" Jeremy says.

"Mileena holding her for the Kold Krush…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Arya manages to slither her way down Mileena's back and into a Sunset Flip try…

"Sunset Flip!" Jeremy calls. "Piledriver variant averted!"

…

…

…but Mileena stands her ground and avoids being brought down. Meanwhile, Sansa rises…

"Sunset Pin averted too!" Jeremy adds.

…

…

…

…and Sansa goes for a Lannister Kick to Mileena, but in mid-move Skarlet intercepts her with a Running Dropkick that sends Sansa all the way to the outside underneath the ropes!

"Sansa wanting the Lannister Kick, but SKARLET with the intervention!" Al calls.

"Saving her partner's bacon!" Jeremy says.

Mileena then drops down with Arya underneath her and hooks her legs for a Rana-style pin! The referee counts 1…

"Mileena was defenseless for it—hold on! Dropping down…!" Al calls.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Arya kicks out!

"And just BARELY is Arya able to kick out!" Al says.

"Mileena and Skarlet still a step or two ahead for now—speaking of Skarlet, what's she thinking?" Jeremy watches.

"I don't know, and I don't think I'm a fan of it!" Cris asserts. "In fact, I'd bet the house that I'm not!"

With Sansa outside of the ring, after the near-fall, Skarlet eyes her…hits the ropes…

"Off of the ropes…!" Al leans in closer to watch.

…

…

…

…

…

…and leaps CLEAR over the top rope into a Flying Dropkick right to Sansa's face outside of the ring!

"SOARING AND SCORING—OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT A FLYING DROPKICK!" Al exclaims.

"HOLY CRAYOLA CRAYONS!" Jeremy yells. "OVER THE ROPES, NOT EVEN TOUCHING ANY OF THEM!"

"INSANE THAT WAS OUT OF SKARLET FROM OUTWORLD!" Al yells.

"…Yep…KNEW I wouldn't like it," Cris says with a sigh. "Although, for the sake of broadcasting integrity, I may as well be the one to point out that that's called the Hara-Kiri Dropkick. New maneuver out of Skarlet and I was hoping we WOULDN'T get to see it…but there it is."

"Absolutely MAGNIFICENT and graceful!" Al calls. "And it's taken Sansa Stark out of the equation for Mileena!"

Mileena and Arya are now standing, and the former rocks the latter with palm strikes and a Clinch Knee to the face, then a Clinch Uppercut. Mileena twists Arya's arm next and hangs on for a Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex…which connects! Mileena grins as she sees Arya in perfect position in the center of the ring after the throw, Sansa and Skarlet both down outside of the ring. Mileena ascends to the top rope in her corner, the daughter of Eddard and Catelyn in her sights…

"Mileena…looking to do some aerial acrobatics of her very own here…" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Arya rolls away from Mileena's Diving Somersault Leg Drop!

"Somersault Leg Drop—NOBODY HOME!" Al calls.

"YES!" Cris pumps his fist.

"Arya out of dodge at the last second!" Al says. "Could that be costlier than ever at this point for Mileena and Koldblooded?!"

Arya takes a moment to rise, her spine and her chest aching her…but eventually she gets to her feet, sees Skarlet starting to rise outside of the ring…

…

…and vaults to the ring apron, measures Skarlet and delivers a Flying Knee Strike off of the apron to the side of Skarlet's skull!

"Bad miss by Mileena there… Meanwhile, Skarlet starting to stand—well, not anymore! Arya taking HER back down there," Jeremy says.

"Arya could be moments away from giving the Starks yet another tag team victory to add to their list of triumphs that has yet to be blemished…!" Al says.

After taking Skarlet down and perhaps out, Arya rolls back inside the ring. Mileena clutches her leg in pain upon missing the Somersault Leg Drop…and she has her back to Arya…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Arya jumps at Mileena and delivers an Arry Strike, driving Mileena down headfirst into the canvas with a wicked snap, almost spiking Mileena onto her skull!

"ARRY STRIKE from Arya!" Al calls it.

"And what an Arry Strike it was!" Cris exclaims. "Turning Mileena into a human ACCORDION!"

With Mileena folded up, Arya holds onto the legs and pins Mileena's shoulder down for the cover: 1…

"Call it right now: CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Mileena kicks out!

"…MAT—WHAT?! KICK-OUT! HOW?! Mileena looked like she wasn't gonna MOVE after that!" Cris protests.

"Even in the awkward position of being pinned in that fashion, Mileena STILL able to power out at 2 and change!" Al calls.

"The way that looked, I didn't think Mileena could kick out either!" Jeremy admits. "But it looks like the match continues!"

Arya looks over to Sansa at ringside, seeing her start to get up after the Hara-Kiri Dropkick…and Arya motions for her sister to hurry up as she picks Mileena up by the head. Arya hits Mileena with a Head Slam into the top turnbuckle…then a second…then a third…and then, following a cutthroat taunt, a Jumping Uppercut to the face. Arya backpedals into the opposite corner with Mileena groggy across from her…and Sansa starts to stand up inside the squared circle, having rolled inside the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Arya scores with a Flying Needle!

"BANG! THERE YOU GO!" Cris hollers.

"As if the Arry Strike wasn't concussion-inducing ENOUGH, how about a Flying Needle?!" Al calls.

"Mileena's head SWIRLING after that—she looks like she's about to become a fatality victim HERSELF right now…" Jeremy says.

As soon as the Flying Needle connects, Arya hurls Mileena towards Sansa…

…

…and Sansa drops her now with a Full Nelson Slam!

"And Sansa with her own contribution—Full Nelson Slam! That'll rattle the cranium as well!" Al says.

"Mileena in DIRE, DIRE straits right now," Jeremy says, "and it may be going from bad to WORSE in a few seconds…"

Sansa clears the way for Arya, who ascends gets to the top rope herself now…

"Arya's turn to dive now…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Arya delivers the Diving Headbutt flush to Mileena!

"…and she CONNECTS with the Diving Headbutt!" Al calls.

"Skull to skull, ashes to ashes!" Cris quips.

Arya covers Mileena: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.949 Mileena gets her shoulder up!

"…MAT—YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! NO WAY IS SHE GETTING THE SHOULDER UP FROM THAT!" Cris screams.

"Yes way, Cris! Yes way," Jeremy states. "And Arya got ALL of that Headbutt too coming from the top!"

"Mileena showing a great deal of fight here, not going down easily for Arya and Sansa—Koldblooded promised they were going to give the Stark Sisters 'tough love' here tonight; they've certainly made things 'tough' for the Starks!" Al says.

Arya growls in vexation upon the near-fall, giving a questioning glare at the referee that does nothing in the way of changing his decision. Arya tells Sansa to go back to the apron, and go back she does…so Arya can tag her sister back in. Mileena gets to her knees…and Sansa is ready to capitalize…

"Now Arya tagging in her sister Sansa, making her the legal lady…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but not before Arya drills Mileena herself with a Roundhouse Kick to the head!

"**OH MY GOD!**" Jeremy exclaims as the kick can be heard all the way throughout the building. "WELL, HELLO THERE! YOU COULD HEAR THAT MOTHER FROM THE 20TH ROW OF MADISON SQUARE, NEVER MIND HERE!"

"Oh you GWEN, and Mileena's OUT!" Cris says. "Nighty-night!"

Mileena, now limp, falls towards the clutches of Sansa Stark. Skarlet tries to slide back into the ring to help, but Arya is there to cut her off. Sansa hoists Mileena from a Standing Headscissors…holding her upside-down…

"Arya blocking Skarlet, and Sansa has Mileena completely at her mercy…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and she puts Mileena in a Gotch-Style position…

"Cradle Piledriver coming…!" Cris calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…but…then…lets go of the Gotch grip, still holding onto Mileena's arms…stepping over the arms this time…

"Oh no, hold on…what's Sansa…?" Al blinks twice.

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Belly-to-Back Inverted Mat Slam!

"Cradle Piledriver snubbed and switched with the Belly-to-Back Inverted Mat Slam!" Al calls. "Interesting change in maneuver there—not sure where it came from or what it was spurred by…but that doesn't change just how effective it looks to be!"

"I don't see Mileena moving!" Cris says.

Sansa rolls over onto her backside, corralling Mileena along the way…and she holds onto Mileena and pins her shoulders down seated-style. The referee counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9599 Mileena kicks out!

"…MAT—GAAAAAH! SERIOUSLY?! SERIOUSLY?! …SERIOUSLY?!" Cris yanks at his hair.

"Well, change in maneuver notwithstanding, it's not enough to put the match away!" Jeremy says. "That Mat Slam variant, a Clash of the Eds-like type of move…planting Mileena right onto her belly and face…but STILL not enough to get three!"

"And the Stark Sisters, perhaps for the first time in their career, are in DISBELIEF," Al remarks.

Sansa can't believe it, and neither can Arya—who didn't notice Sansa's change in maneuver in mid-attempt—but the crowd begins to alternate between chants and cheers of, "LET'S GO STARKS! / KOLDBLOODED! LET'S GO STARKS! / KOLDBLOODED!" Arya stamps her foot into the canvas, hearing these calls…and Sansa, without even skipping a beat from there, proceeds to stand up and take Mileena with her. Sansa holds Mileena in a Front Facelock with Arya standing behind her sibling.

"But it didn't take them long to figure out where to go from here!" Cris says.

"Sansa and Arya setting it up on Mileena—could we see it here?" Al inquires.

Sansa enters a Vertical Suplex lift with Mileena…

…

…

…and she hoists Mileena up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Skarlet manages to return to the scene, pushing Arya from behind into Sansa's back, forcing Sansa to lose her hold on Mileena who returns to her feet.

"Chasing the Direwolf PREVENTED by Skarlet! Arya was about to wind up for the kick, but Skarlet came in behind her, and that broke it up!" Al says.

Skarlet German Suplexes Arya onto the back of her head to get rid of her. Mileena sets her feet…and she goes for a European Uppercut, but Sansa dodges it and counters with a Backslide attempt, hooking Mileena's arms…

"Mileena European Uppercut misses—Backslide…"

…

…

…

…but as she's holding Mileena, Skarlet clocks her with a Thrust Kick to the jaw!

"OHHHHH! RIGHT ON THE BUTTON!" Al shouts.

"HOW'S THAT FOR A KICK IN THE HEAD?!" Jeremy exclaims.

Sansa is dazed…and Mileena takes advantage by reversing the Backslide of Sansa into one of her very own! Mileena brings Sansa's shoulders down and covers: 1…

"AND NOW A BACKSLIDE THE OTHER WAY!" Al calls.

"NONONONONO!" Cris panics.

2…

"MILEENA PINNING SANSA!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.97 Sansa kicks out!

"AND SANSA KICKS OUT!" Al shouts.

As Sansa kicks out, Mileena is there to snatch both of her legs…and Skarlet, now behind Mileena, motions that she's ready…

"Sansa kicks out, but Skarlet and Mileena have something else in mind…!" Jeremy points out.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mileena Catapults Sansa…directly into a DDT by Skarlet!

"CATAPULTED INTO THE DDT! And they call THAT maneuver the Death Trap! Tandem offense by Koldblooded!" Al says.

"The Starks like dropping people onto their head—evidently, so do Koldblooded!" Jeremy says.

Sansa gets spiked directly onto her head with the Death Trap…and Mileena quickly swoops in to wrap Sansa up with an Oklahoma Roll attempt! The referee counts 1…

"OKLAHOMA ROLL—SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Sansa gets her shoulders up!

"…FORGET—NOOOOO! ALMOST, ALMOST HAD IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"JUST A SPLIT MOMENT AWAY!" Al calls. "KOLDBLOODED COULD'VE SEALED THE WIN RIGHT THERE, BUT SANSA DENIES IT!"

"Good on Sansa for THAT, because if KOLDBLOODED is the team that knocks off Arya and Sansa, I don't KNOW what I'll think or do or say or anything!" Cris says.

Skarlet goes back to the apron near her corner and asks for the tag from Mileena…

…

…

…and Mileena, after some thought, tags Skarlet back into the bout.

"Mileena tagging Skarlet back in—she had to think about it for a moment there; maybe she wasn't too sure of the wisdom behind the tag, but she's gone through with it…" Jeremy says.

Before leaving the ring, though, Mileena takes a rising Sansa…and grabs her by the throat. Mileena signals for a Chokeslam, possibly one of the Sit-Out variety…

"Mileena throttling Sansa Stark…" Al says.

"Sansa, fight out of this! Sansa, FIGHT OUT OF THIS!" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…but Sansa kicks Mileena in the knee…then in the stomach…and then, with Mileena doubled over, in the face. Sansa hits a flurry of Elbow Smashes to the face of the Edenian/Tarkatan hybrid…and she takes a step back and goes for the Lannister Kick again…

"Thank GWEN she fought out of it!" Cris cheers.

"Lannister Kick try!" Jeremy calls out.

…

…

…but Mileena sidesteps it and Forearms her in the face herself…sending Sansa stumbling into a Forearm Smash from Skarlet…which bounces her back into one from Mileena…then one from Skarlet…and Koldblooded plays human pinball with Sansa Stark's face with Forearm strike after Forearm Strike…

"The Lannister Kick avoided once again…and now Koldblooded just going back and forth with Sansa!" Al says.

"Forearms from one, Forearms from the other, alternation…" Jeremy says. "You can FEEL the sweat flying from each blow too!"

"This is no way to treat a lady like Sansa, Gwendamn it!" Cris gripes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sansa has the presence of mind to block one of Skarlet's shots and hit a Forearm Smash of her own!

"OH! But Sansa not going to let this game of tennis continue! Now she's firing back!" Cris says.

"Sansa with Forearms to BOTH of Koldblooded, taking them both on, not backing down!" Al says.

Then Sansa turns around and Forearms Mileena…and turns back to Forearm Skarlet…and this time it's Sansa rapidly throwing Forearm Smashes to the faces of both members of Koldblooded, not slowing down one bit as the crowd cheers louder and louder for the spirit of Sansa in this moment as she takes these shots and fires right back at the Kombatants!

"And this crowd is getting almost as fired up as Sansa right now! What an encounter this is turning out to be!" Al shouts.

"YOU BET!" Jeremy agrees.

Sansa screams her heart out in the face of the legal member of the team in Skarlet…

"THE RESILIENT SPIRIT OF HOUSE STARK SURGING FROM WITHIN!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…but then both Skarlet and Mileena deliver Forearm Smashes to either side of Sansa's head!

"But the VIOLENT nature of Koldblooded winning out with the double dose of Forearms!" Al says.

Skarlet and Mileena nod to each other—either that or shake off the pain of Sansa's strikes…

…

…and the two pick Sansa up…

…

…

…

…and drop her with a Bonsoir!

"BONSOIR BY KOLDBLOODED! Shades of La Resistance!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Double Spinebuster slam!" Al provides the technical term.

Koldblooded stands up over Sansa's body and listen to the fans, who are hyped up from this now-quickened Tag Team affair…and the two _Mortal Kombat _fighters pick Sansa up…both Irish Whip Sansa into the ropes…

"Could this be en route to how it ends?!" Al asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Skarlet pops Sansa up in a Flapjack…

"SANSA UP…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mileena catches and grabs Sansa by the hair…and drives Sansa down with a Kneeling Head Spike!

"…SANSA DOWN—OH MY RASGULLA!" Jeremy shouts. "WAY DOWN! WAY FREAKING DOWN!"

"SANSAAAAAAA!" Cris clutches his head. "IS SHE OKAY?!"

"THEY CALL THAT MOVE THE FEMME FATALITY!" Al shouts. "A PAGE OUT OF THE BEVERLY BROTHERS' PLAYBOOK, AND TWICE AS DEADLY!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT'S TWICE AS DEADLY!" Jeremy agrees.

After the Femme Fatality, Skarlet covers a motionless Sansa: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Arya speeds into the ring and breaks it up just in time with a Dropkick to the side of Skarlet's face!

"…FORGET I—ARYA BREAKING IT UP! REMEMBER IT INSTEAD!" Jeremy yells as the crowd gives mixed reaction to the break-up of the pin attempt.

"TERRIBLE mistake there by Mileena, not keeping the perimeter properly guarded and allowing Arya Stark to speed in there to make the timely save!" Cris says. "A poor error, but it's for the benefit of the Starks! They'll TAKE IT!"

"If not for Arya sliding in to break up the pin, Koldblooded could very well be calling themselves victors right about now!" Jeremy says.

Mileena scowls, unhappy that she allowed Arya to sneak inside the ring to break up the pin and keep the match alive. Skarlet holds the side of her face in pain…and Mileena picks Arya up from the mat and punches her into a neutral corner of the ring…while Sansa and Skarlet both struggle to stand up themselves, the former having more trouble than the latter. Sansa is dizzy and bumbles around the squared circle…trying to figure out where she is…

…

…

…and Skarlet reminds her with a hard push into the opposite neutral corner, sending Sansa into the turnbuckles. Skarlet takes a moment to get back to her feet, shaking off the effects of the match on every part of her body…while Sansa tries to regain equilibrium in the corner. Meanwhile, Mileena punches at Arya in the corner herself opposite her partner and other opponent.

"Both members of Koldblooded with the Starks in opposite corners of the ring—they may have come so close and yet so far, but they want to make sure they maintain the upper hand, because I think it's save to say that they have it for now…" Al says.

Skarlet gets up and, almost in sync with Mileena, punches at Sansa. The two Kombatants, the aggressors, look towards each other and grab the Stark Sisters for stereo Irish Whips to send them crashing into each other.

"Double Irish Whip on the conveyor belt now…" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

However, Sansa twists Skarlet's arm and prevents the Irish Whip, instead reversing it into one in the other direction in the corner chest-first. Meanwhile, Mileena sends Arya across the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Arya is aware enough to recognize the switch of bodies, drilling Skarlet in the back of the head with a Flying Needle!

"OH, WAIT A SECOND! WAIT A SECOND!" Jeremy exclaims. "SANSA COUNTERED THE IRISH WHIP ON SKARLET!"

"Sansa reversed the Irish Whip, kept Sansa in that corner, and Mileena unwittingly sent Arya into the corner where she was able to turn it into a Flying Needle to the back of the head!" Al explains.

Mileena sees Arya clobber Skarlet…and Mileena tries to go after Arya after the move…

"Mileena doesn't realize what she just did…"

…

…

…

…but Sansa is there to intercept her with a Lannister Kick!

"…AND SHE JUST GOT LANNISTER KICKED!" Jeremy shouts.

"DOWN SHE GOES!" Cris claps. "Unwitting or not, it happened! And it's the Starks' time to take advantage!"

Both of the Stark Sisters grab Skarlet from behind in the corner…

…

…

…

…

…and they flip Skarlet up and over them with a Double Flipping Release Back Suplex! Skarlet lifts her head up…and Sansa quickly returns to her feet…

…

…

…and drills Skarlet with a Shining Wizard!

"SHINING WIZARD FROM THE LADY OF WINTERFELL!" Al exclaims.

"May've knocked her HEAD to Winterfell!" Cris says.

Sansa grabs Skarlet by the aching right arm…twists it…hooks it up…hooks the other arm up as well…

"THIS IS IT!" Cris claims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Royal Butterfly!

"ROYAL BUTTERFLY!" Al and Jeremy both call it in unison.

"BALLGAME!" Cris asserts.

Sansa floats over into a pin shortly after the move! The referee counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.999 Skarlet gets her shoulder up at the last second!

"…MAT—…IS THIS SOME IDEA FOR A GWENDAMN JOKE?!" Cris screams. "I MUST BE IN A DREAM WORLD OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT AS A NEAR-FALL! NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CRIS, AND SO ARE THE STARKS; SKARLET'S NOT DONE JUST YET!" Al says.

"Man, what a tag BATTLE this has turned into—these fans are getting the best Women's Tag Team Division on the planet live and in living color right now, and right now, I'm not sure who's coming out on top of this puppy!" Jeremy says.

Arya, who does see Sansa use the Shining Wizard prior to the Royal Butterfly, has a word with her sister…a word which makes Sansa glower at her as though she isn't exactly a fan of what Arya is saying to her…but regardless, said subject is either dropped or transitioned to the task at hand. Sansa moves in to snatch Skarlet in a Front Facelock, getting ready to hoist her foe up for the Vertical Suplex…

"Second try now—Chasing the Direwolf…!" Al says.

"If ANYTHING will secure the three-count, it's THIS! NO ONE kicks out of Chasing the Direwolf! NO ONE!" Cris proclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before Arya can fire the Roundhouse Kick, Mileena bites Arya's calf!

"AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Cris shrieks in horror.

"MILEENA TAKING A BIG FAT BITE OUT OF CRIME!" Jeremy exclaims.

"SKARLET SAVED BY THE BICUSPIDS OF HER PARTNER!" Al calls.

Arya howls in severe agony as she feels Mileena's teeth sinking into her leg. The crowd pops for this counter to Chasing the Direwolf as Skarlet manages to knee the top of Sansa's skull and return to her feet…while Mileena grabs Arya's leg and transitions into a Capture Suplex! Skarlet, in front of Sansa, hits the ropes…and almost runs into a Pendulum Backbreaker, but Skarlet flips up and over onto her feet. Skarlet goes for a Thrust Kick to the face…

…

…

…but Sansa catches the foot, twists it over her head, spins Skarlet around…

…

…

…and twirls herself into a Discus Clothesline to bring her down hard!

"Skarlet spun, and SANSA SPINS INTO THE CLOTHESLINE!" Al calls. "WICKED REVOLUTION CLOTHESLINE THAT WAS!"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME!" Jeremy shouts.

Sansa grabs onto Skarlet after a Standing Switch, takes a hold of her aching arm's wrist…

"LADY SLAYER TIME! LADY SLAYER TIME!" Cris calls out.

"This is how the Starks won on _XX 15_!" Jeremy mentions.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sansa goes for the Lady Slayer…

…

…

…

…but Mileena bites Sansa's hand just as she's about to throw it!

"AND MILEENA STRIKES AGAIN! BITING THE HAND OF SANSA!" Al shouts.

"SAVING SKARLET A SECOND TIME!" Jeremy calls.

"WHAT IS IT WITH THE BITING?! THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Cris complains. "FAIR PRINCESSES LIKE SANSA DESERVE BETTER!"

Mileena lets go of the bite after a loud scream of pain from Sansa…and the Kombatant with the unique teeth grabs Sansa by the head and drops her with a Jawbreaker…

"Jawbreaker from Mileena—can't say a word about that…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…sending her towards Skarlet on the recoil; Skarlet hooks Sansa's head…

"NO…NO…" Cris begs for it not to happen.

…

…

…

…and connects with the Khiropractice!

"**KHIROPRACTICE! KHIROPRACTICE! SUPLEX FLIPPED INTO THE BACKBREAKER!**" Al exclaims.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Cris whines.

"**SKARLET GOT SANSA WITH IT! KHIROPRACTICE CONNECTS!**" Al shouts.

"**WHAT A FINISH!**" Jeremy yells.

"**IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!**" Cris shakes his head.

Skarlet turns Sansa over onto her back and covers her, Mileena staying aware of the surroundings this time and making sure that no one comes in to break up the pin while on her knees. The referee counts: 1…

"**SET IT…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9999 Sansa gets her foot on the bottom rope, and the referee spots it, stopping the count right there!

"**…FORGET I—…NO? NO?! …OH MY GOSH, THE ROPES! THE FOOT ON THE DING-DONG ROPES!**" Jeremy cries out upon realization. "**…Ohhhhh, the foot on the ding-dong ropes…ohhhhh…**"

"SANSA…JUST…_BARELY_ GETS THE BREAK WITH A TOE ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!" Al says. "THAT MAY BE THE CLOSEST ANYONE HAS EVER COME TO KNOCKING OFF THE STARK SISTERS SINCE THEY DEBUTED!"

"LOCATION, LOCATION, LOCATION—it's CRITICAL in business and it's CRITICAL in Fiction Wrestling," Cris says. "MAYBE in another part of the ring…who knows? But right now, who CARES? They haven't won, and that makes me happy…"

Mileena is confused by the sudden cessation of the count, but then she spots Sansa's leg and groans in disdain while Skarlet holds her head in one of her hands; meanwhile, the fans are out of control from the near-fall, now wondering what it's going to take to bring this tag team contest to a conclusion. Mileena stays inside the ring…picking Sansa up while Skarlet gets up herself and starts to climb to the top rope, hoping that what is next will bring the bout to a finish. Skarlet reaches for the top turnbuckle…and Mileena holds Sansa upside-down in Kold Krush position, her back to the corner such that Skarlet can leap to add some extra spike to the move.

"They may be about to win NOW though—Skarlet's headed for higher ground…and I think they want to add a little SPIKE to this Kold Krush from Mileena!" Jeremy says.

"Sansa doesn't even look like she's aware right now in the clutches of Mileena!" Al says.

Skarlet nearly reaches the top…and Mileena waits for her…

…

…

…but Arya Stark appears on the ring apron and grabs onto Skarlet's leg to prevent her from reaching the very top. Mileena holds onto Sansa and screams for Skarlet to shake Arya off…

"Oh, there's Arya! Arya hindering the ascent of Skarlet!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then…Sansa shifts her body weight disposition to her lower body, managing to reach her feet with Mileena in a Standing Headscissors. Skarlet sees this and desperately rattles her leg to get Arya to unhand it at all costs. Eventually she is able to get Arya to let go, causing Arya to fall back onto the apron.

"Skarlet able to shake her off…" Jeremy says.

"Though I think that hindrance just gave Sansa enough recovery time to reverse things on Mileena—now she's got her!" Al says.

"Now she's got her!" Cris repeats.

…

…

…

…

But before Skarlet can act, Sansa drops Mileena with a Cradle Piledriver!

"CRADLE PILEDRIVER! The move she forwent earlier, she's delivered here!" Cris calls.

Skarlet plants her feet onto the top rope, looking for a Double Axe-Handle…

"Skarlet tried to get on top as fast as she could to stop it from happening, but nothing doing!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sansa catches her in mid-leap, snatching her by the torso in a Bear Hug!

"CAUGHT!" Al shouts. "Sansa catching her in mid-Axe Handle!

"Channeling her inner me!" Cris takes credit for the catch from Sansa.

"Oh, yeah, RIGHT!" Jeremy scoffs.

Sansa wrenches on Skarlet's already-aching back—which aches along with the rest of her body parts…and then Sansa runs into the corner of the ring, ramming her back against the buckles. Sansa rams her shoulder into Skarlet's body with Shoulder Barge after Shoulder Barge after Shoulder Barge…before picking Skarlet up onto the top rope and sitting her down there. Sansa hits a Knife Edge Chop to the chest, drawing a loud "WOOOOOO!" from the loud audience. Sansa climbs up the corner as well with Skarlet on top…and Sansa starts to punch at the head of the Skarlet…while Arya stirs on the apron nearby as well. Skarlet, limbs hurting and all, takes the punches…and strikes back with a fist to the Lady of Winterfell's forehead. Skarlet retorts with more punches…and Sansa returns fire, the two of them trading shots with each other while on the top rope…

"Mileena down, Arya aching, Sansa and Skarlet firing shots at each other—whoever gets the better of this exchange could very well WIN IT for her team right here! They could clinch things with just one haymaker up there! The importance of this fist fight is HEAVY!" Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sansa manages to block one and hit a big right elbow to the skull of Skarlet, knocking her loopy! Sansa sees this as the perfect opportunity. She grabs Skarlet in an Elevated Front Facelock on the ropes…puts an arm over the back of her head…steps up…

"There you saw it—that may've been the punch!" Jeremy says.

"Sansa with Superplex intentions…" Al states.

…

…

…

…

…and…Arya stands on the apron as well…

"Wait…wait, no—WAIT a minute… Arya's standing…" Jeremy blinks, starting to see what may be in mind from the Starks…but not quite believing it initially.

"…They might just be setting up for something a little bit DIFFERENT…!" Cris says.

"You don't think—from UP THERE?!" Al incredulously asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and, while holding the top rope, Arya hits a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick to the head…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

** _…while Sansa compounds it with a Super Brainbuster on the top turnbuckle for a Turnbuckle Chasing the Direwolf!_ **

"**_THEY HIT IT! THEY HIT IT!_**" Al yells.

"**_CHASING THE DIREWOOOOOOOOLF! HEAD ONTO THE TURNBUCKLE! OH MY SWEET LOVABLE GOD! …THEY MAY HAVE JUST DAMN NEAR MURDERED SKARLET!_**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**_SWEET LOVABLE GWEN! DAMN NEAR?! DAMN NEAR?! SCREW THAT! I THINK THEY JUST FLAT-OUT DID IT JUST NOW!_**" Cris shouts.

Arya remains down on the apron, Mileena is down from the Cradle Piledriver, Sansa is stirring in the corner, and Skarlet is all but unconscious in the center of the ring. The Lady of Winterfell takes a series of breaths from the impact of the Turnbuckle variation of Chasing the Direwolf. The crowd exclaims, "**THAT WAS EPIC! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS EPIC! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS EPIC! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" as Sansa manages to get her arms onto Skarlet's body for the pin: 1…

"**Check…**"

2…

"**…and…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"**…mate!**" Cris declares proudly as the bell rings and the crowd cheers, regardless of whether they were cheering for the Stark Sisters before, blown away by that match and the effort of all four women involved in it. The Starks, albeit conscious, are down and rather exhausted, while Mileena is writhing inside the ring, unknowingly rolling towards Skarlet…who is stock-still from the Super Chasing the Direwolf onto the turnbuckle.

"The winners of the match, Arya and Sansa, The Stark Sisters!" Blader DJ proclaims as "Let Battle Commence" plays.

"…THAT…is what the _XX _Tag Team Division of CCW is all about, ladies and gentlemen," Al says while Jeremy offers up some applause himself. "We just saw what may be the best TAG affair, two-on-two, in _CCW XX _history between The Starks and Koldblooded…and we just saw the Stark Sisters take it to a whole new level to finish it with that Super Chasing the Direwolf onto the top turnbuckle—Skarlet STILL has yet to make one jolt since receiving that move…"

"They HAD TO take it that far," Cris says. "Koldblooded was giving these two a fight like no other team had ever put up against them!"

"And CERTAINLY one they didn't expect from Skarlet and Mileena," Jeremy says. "I mean, Koldblooded…they wanted to BEFRIEND Arya and Sansa. But you would've known that from the way they dropped each other onto their heads!"

"Both teams threw friendships and attractions out the window for this one, and it showed," Al says. "And there were several occasions where I thought, like others, that the Starks' tag team win streak was about to conclude—the Death Trap, the Femme Fatality, the Khiropractice…but Arya and Sansa survived through it all, and where the Flying Headbutts, Royal Butterflies, and Arry Strikes failed…that BIG Chasing the Direwolf out of the corner got the job done."

"Sure did…but I'm looking at Skarlet right now—I don't think she's conscious," Jeremy says. "She CAN'T be after THAT; she hasn't moved an inch since getting pinned…"

Arya rolls to Sansa and helps her and herself to kneeling positions inside the ring as the match is ended and both sisters have their hands raised by the referee. The two collect themselves and look down at their prey, the fallen Skarlet…while Mileena shakes off her own pain as much as she can while looking down at her partner, trying to restore her with the Starks looking on expressionlessly as they catch their breath.

"Arya and Sansa SAID that they wanted to hurt Koldblooded… Mission accomplished," Cris says. "In fact, you couldn't ask for a better result than what they've done to Skarlet."

"Mileena looking for a vital sign or SOMETHING out of her partner…" Jeremy says.

"She was warned," Cris just says. "BOTH of them were warned."

"We may need some help out here for her if things don't take a turn from what it looks like now…" Al says. "I mean, here we are talking about kicks to the head and Sheerdrops rather casually…but we have to be mindful of the fact that the right maneuver could possibly do more than just get a three-count."

"…Skarlet…? …Skarlet…?" Mileena tries to lightly nudge Skarlet awake…but she doesn't get a response from the Kombatant. Arya and Sansa see the entirety of this, silently observing. Mileena looks up at the Starks, Skarlet still motionless in front of her. Mileena doesn't say a word to Arya or Sansa…nor do they say a word to her. The look in Mileena's eyes however is one of a kind of concern…perhaps even disdain for what the Starks have done to her friend. Arya continues looking at Skarlet at her feet with an unreadable visage…

"The Stark Sisters…taking in what they've done to Skarlet… That Turnbuckle Chasing the Direwolf was the end of the match FOR SURE…but did they expect it be have THIS degree of impact and effect, I wonder?" Jeremy says.

…

…and Arya and Sansa both turn away from Mileena and Skarlet, fixing to leave them to their own devices as they walk towards the ropes to exit.

"Don't know…and the Stark Sisters don't give a damn…" Cris says. "They WON. They BEAT Koldblooded tonight, and that's what they came here to do. They're not here for friends… They're here to win."

Some members of the crowd, seeing this, start to lightly boo the Starks, perhaps hoping that Arya and Sansa would be a little more compassionate for the fallen Skarlet and the distraught Mileena. Others in the crowd see the Starks turn away and cheer, sharing the same apathy as the two of them appear to. Mileena visibly sighs…and looks back down at her partner, doing whatever she can to get her to come to. Arya and Sansa remain in the ring with backs turned, keeping their faces on the stoic side…

"Mileena's worried right now—I can see it…and the Starks, like Cris said, not seeming to care one iota," says Al.

"Nor should they," Cris snorts.

…

…

…

…

…

…but then…Sansa turns around to face Mileena and Skarlet again…

"Or…wait up…" Jeremy blinks.

…

…

…

…and Arya turns around as well…

"…Both of the Starks looked like they were about to leave, but perhaps a change in plans is afoot…" Al says.

"Change of plans…to WHAT though?" Jeremy inquires.

…

…

…

…

…and both of the Starks…reach down and grab Skarlet…slowly picking her up from off of the canvas, Mileena still kneeling…and then starting to stand up gingerly as the Starks pull Skarlet up to her feet. Skarlet, however, is unresponsive as the Starks yank her up, the Westeros natives basically pulling up 128 pounds of deadweight. Arya and Sansa get Skarlet on her feet—although the only things keeping her on her feet are the Stark siblings holding her themselves. Arya and Sansa look at the genetic experiment…

…

…

…

…and shove her backwards to Mileena, who catches her before she falls back down again. Mileena holds Skarlet up on her feet, the latter still very much unconscious…

"Arya and Sansa…pulling Skarlet up to her feet and giving her to her partner, albeit in rough fashion…" Jeremy narrates.

…

…

…

…and Sansa opens her mouth…about to say something to the conscious half of Koldblooded…

…

…

…but before she can, she and her sister are waffled from behind with shots from Blossom and Buttercup with the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Belts! Mileena sees Arya and Sansa go down, and, as she does, Mileena herself is hit with a Springboard Dropkick from Bubbles!

"WAIT A MINUTE! It's…it's the POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Al shouts. "THE CCW WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

"PPG RAIDING THE RING AND DOWN GO THE STARKS! DOWN GOES MILEENA!" Jeremy shouts. "And just when Sansa was about to say something to Mileena—what WAS it?!"

"And they're all ALREADY exhausted from their match—COME ON!" Al exclaims in disgust.

"Can't run them off NOW, can you? Hahaha!" Cris smirks.

Blossom and Buttercup bludgeon Arya and Sansa with Belt shots to the backs of their heads while Bubbles is mounting Mileena with punches to the face and chest. All three PPG stand up and proceed to stomp at their downed foes almost in unison as the fans are booing immensely for their arrival and actions.

"WE'RE what this Tag Team Division's about, not you! We're the greatest tag team of all time! You're living in OUR house!" Blossom screams at the downed Stark Sisters before issuing another stomp to them both. The PPG all pick up their respective downed victims—Bubbles with Mileena, Blossom with Arya and Buttercup with Sansa…

"After a tag team match like the one we just had, I think the Powerpuff Girls feel THREATENED by these two teams!" Jeremy shouts.

"Threatened? Hell no! They feel like they're got their spotlight swiped from the rightful owners! _XX _Tag Team Division's all about THEM—why isn't it THEM in this awesome tag match? Why must KOLDBLOODED and the STARK SISTERS get all of the praise, yet the Tag Team CHAMPIONS get overlooked behind them?" Cris argues.

"Overlooked—are you kidding me?!" Al disagrees. "You were singing the Starks' praises earlier!"

"Against Koldblooded, sure…but the PPG are a whole different breed of competitor," Cris asserts. "PPG are the Champions. PPG are the superior heroines of this world. PPG are the QUINTESSENCE of Women's Tag Team wrestling, and these four other girls just that reminder! Sucks for the Starks, but…you've gotta learn what you've gotta learn!"

"Either ONE of these teams could challenge for the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship in the near future, but the Powerpuff Girls want to add a little bit of their own say to this…" Al says.

…

…

…

…and Bubbles hits Mileena with the Bubblevicious, Blossom hits Arya with a Flower Pot, and Buttercup hits Sansa with the Bittersweet!

"And in STEREO, Bubblevicious, Flower Pot and Bittersweet! NONE of them able to defend themselves! They were SPENT! They were unarmed! They didn't see this coming!" Al hollers over the crowd's loud boos.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all proceed to drag the three bodies towards corners now…

"And the best part is, they're not done!" Cris says.

"BEST part…" Jeremy nearly retches.

…

…and all three Powerpuffs reach the top rope, standing over them…

"Gonna go in tandem once AGAIN!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and Blossom hits the 630 Splash onto Arya, Bubbles nails Bubble Trouble onto Mileena, and Buttercup scores with the Bombs Away onto Sansa!

"630…Bubble Trouble and Bombs Away—the Powerpuffs making it all about them indeed like the glory-grubbing pack that they are…" Al says. "Damn it!"

The Powerpuff Girls stand tall inside the ring with the Women's Tag Team Championships at their feet, surveying what they have done proudly with smirks aplenty. The crowd chants, "**YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!**" Buttercup growls upon hearing these chants, and Blossom…turns her head to the left…

…

…

…

…and sees a sluggishly twitching Skarlet on the mat, having dropped out of Mileena's earlier grip.

"I think I just saw Skarlet move…if that's ANY sort of good news from all of this…" Jeremy mentions.

"More of a damper on a good thing if you ask me…" Cris scowls.

"Blossom seeing her move too…" Al mentions.

Skarlet tries to sit up…her hands shaking as she is moving every part of her upper body except her head and using her hips to try and rise up from the mat. She is going at a very slow pace—slower than molasses…and Blossom gets her sisters' attentions as well, telling them both to catch a look at the now-moving Skarlet. Bubbles and Buttercup see Skarlet trying to get up…

…

…look at each other…

…

…

…

…

…and, at Blossom's command, both grab Skarlet and help her up to her feet with quickness.

"Oh nononono—I don't like this," Al shakes his head. "I don't like it one bit from those three!"

"Powerpuffs picking Skarlet up and, unlike Sansa and Arya, I don't think they intend on just handing her back to her partner!" Jeremy says.

"Skarlet just regained consciousness—NO! PUT HER DOWN, DAMN YOU!" Al curses.

"Oh, they're gonna put her down, alright…" Cris snickers.

Buttercup lets go of Skarlet to let Blossom hold onto her instead while Bubbles keeps a grip on the other side of the red Outworld warrior. Blossom and Bubbles pick Skarlet up Back Suplex-style while Buttercup rubs the ends of her arms together and motions for Skarlet to be brought to her akin to a feast for a queen…and Blossom and Bubbles put her onto Buttercup's shoulders…

"COME ON—THIS COULD KNOCK HER OUT AGAIN!" Al screams.

"METHINKS THAT'S THE POINT!" Cris laughs.

"COULD DO SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE—NO! NOOOO!" Al continues to voice his displeasure.

…

…

…

…

…

…and the PPG drop Skarlet down hard with a Triple Powerbomb!

"GODDAMN IT—THE TRIPLE POWERBOMB!" Al yells.

"GWENDAMN it, hahaha…" Cris laughs once more.

"HAVEN'T THEY DONE ENOUGH ALREADY?! WASN'T IT ENOUGH?! YOUR PRESENCE HERE ALONE WAS TOO MUCH!" Al exclaims as Skarlet is, once again, stock-still in the middle of the ring, now underneath the feet of the Powerpuff Girls.

"And ONCE AGAIN, the Kombatant is unconscious…thanks to the Powerpuff Girls…" Cris jokes.

"…Glad SOMEBODY finds it funny…" Jeremy looks away from Cris in contempt.

Blossom picks up both of the Women's Tag Team Title Belts from the canvas…and raises them over her head while Buttercup and Bubbles raise their arms as well, both Starks and both Kombatants laid out, Skarlet the worst of the four unconscious yet again.

"All…" Buttercup speaks.

"…about…" Bubbles pipes in.

"…us…" Blossom completes the phrase as the fans shower the Townsville natives with more boos.

* * *

Cameras cut backstage to a blue-eyed, black-haired ten-year-old gal applying makeup…but not to herself at this time. Rather, she is applying said makeup to an object on the counter in front of her…a certain spherical object that does not exactly belong to her. The young girl is sitting in front of a new mirror to replace the one that was shattered last week, in a new locker room to replace the one that was overrun with green toxic gas last week as well. The Asian-American looks at Wheatley, takes in the touch-up work she has done…and grins. "I think that this is a PERFECT look for you tonight, don't you think, silver basketball with an eye?" Trixie Tang asks. "…Before you think too hard about it…it's a rhetorical question. I KNOW it's perfect."

"…If by 'perfect', you mean completely and utterly RIDICULOUS, then you're absolutely 100% _correctamundo_, madam…" Wheatley groans. "How is it that you humans use this stuff and make yourselves look presentable?! I look ABSURD! I'm going to get LAUGHED at out there! And if SHE'S watching—and I would wager all of Aperture that she is—she's not going to be very happy with what you've done to me, okay? Did last week not teach you ANYTHING?"

"…Yeah…last week taught me that security in CCW backstage can't do its job worth a damn," Trixie says bitterly. "Luckily for THEM, I had my parents buy me my OWN personal backstage security guard to stand in front of my locker room, so I'M safe and THEY get to continue doing what they do best, which is taking up space and wasting oxygen for the rest of the world."

"…Safe? …After all of this, you TRULY, honestly believe that you're SAFE?" Wheatley asks.

"Ugh… Did I stutter, metal basketball?" Trixie scoffs. "Yes, I'm safe—COMPLETELY safe, because THIS security guard KNOWS how to keep people, places and things SECURE! And I'M secure enough that I can spend TONIGHT focusing not on a sore loser, but instead on a #1 Contender for the Females Championship who wouldn't BE #1 Contender if I hadn't had MY chance at being #1 Contender ripped away from me BY that sore loser! …Remember that tournament two weeks ago? I was THIS CLOSE to going to the Highway Five-Way before I got sucked under the ring at the last second and ended up on the outside looking in! You think I forgot about that?! No, I DIDN'T, and the more I REMEMBER it, the more it pisses me off! I should be in the Females Championship Match in eight days right now, not JENNY…not THAT inferior Nickelodeon creation… And tonight, when she and I go one-on-one tonight, I'm going to prove exactly why I belong in the main event of _Pandemonium _and SHE doesn't. As a matter of fact, after I add Jenny Wakeman to the list of wrestlers I've BEATEN around here, I might as well go to Woody Paige and ask him to put ME in the match at the PPV instead of someone like Mystique Sonia…just so I can succeed where CHELL failed and become CCW Females Champion of the World MYSELF…because I'm that damn pretty…and pretty damn good." Trixie chuckles haughtily at her words and continues to put her airbrush to a discontent personality core named Wheatley.

* * *

Next on the screen is a split-screen viewing Carmen Sandiego and Katniss Everdeen both proceeding to walk to the ring from backstage, the two of them having been booked for in-ring action next with the Six-Female Tag Match being pushed back as a result. On Katniss's side of the screen, she walks past a warming-up Artemis Crock, who is preparing for her Three-Way Dance against Daenerys Targaryen and Emily Elizabeth later in the evening. Katniss looks back and sees her fellow archer shadow kickboxing in the hallway, and after a moment her eyes meet Artemis's. The two of them share a few indistinct words…and then part ways as Katniss continues ambling down the hallway.

"…Well…Trixie Tang and Jenny Wakeman will wrestle one another later on, but coming up next is an impromptu match made by the boss Woody Paige – Katniss Everdeen one-on-on with Carmen Sandiego," Jeremy says. "The two girls have some steam to blow off, and this is their chance to get it out of their systems on the best women's wrestling show around—where better, baby? It's live in St. Louis here on The CW Network…and it is gonna be NEXT!"

* * *

Outside of the Scottrade Center, the same man running throughout St. Louis with a torch in hand is seen once again, this time running past the Wainwright Building on 709 Chestnut Street just before the commercial.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

** _THE FIVE MOST MEMORABLE MOMENTS IN _ ** **CCW XX _HISTORY!_**

** _#4 – The Powerpuff Girls destroy the XJ-Family on _ ** **CCW XX 16**

_"PPG and Techno-Tongue at _Nevermore_…in a 3-on-2 MAYHEM MATCH?!" Jeremy goes bug-eyed._

_"Things are going to come to a head in eight nights, because if the Powerpuffs are the Tag Champs, Techno-Tongue are going to challenge them in a match that, in a way, defines this feud," Al says._

_Techno-Tongue is about to leave the squared circle, when…_

_"Whoooooooa!" Bubbles exclaims. "WE aren't done this time, Techno-Tongue!"_

_Jenny and Sonia stay in the ring, wondering what is the affair now._

_"We have a surprise for you, you see," Bubbles says. "Don't we, Bloss?"_

_"Yes," Blossom chuckles. "Yes, we do, Bubbles. Techno-Tongue…do you want to know WHY we accepted your challenge so quickly? WHY we didn't give it a second thought—why we said it was 'perfect'? Because, to tell you the truth…this rift between us goes SO much deeper than the CCW Women's Tag Team Titles. It's not JUST the gold that has us at odds; it's something else, and you know EXACTLY what that something else is… Jennifer…how's the NEW boyfriend?"_

_Jenny glares at Blossom, not saying a word in reply, too angered to do so._

_"Doing well? Is he okay? Robotboy, the little guy? I hope so…" Blossom says. "In fact, I REALLY hope he's getting to watch this show tonight because this is a little something special for him too, this 'surprise'…" Blossom grins. "Some heroines seem to have all the luck, huh? I mean…the SUPERIOR heroines like us get the fame, the fortune, the TITLES…and Jenny, last week HAD TO be the worst week of your own life. You lose the Belts, your OLD boyfriend DIED… I mean, it had to suck soooo much… Thank goodness Robotboy was there to catch you when you fell—he really pulled through for you! Right off of the rim and into his arms you fell—how long was it? Just…a week? Was it even that long before you had a new 'man' in your life? I mean, when Scorpion and Kasumi went their separate ways, I don't even think that Hanzo met MARS as quickly as you and Robotboy hit it off! Jennifer, you are SO lucky. Honestly…so much luck…and you didn't even deserve a bit of it. Where's MY boyfriend, Jennifer? How come I have to DRESS UP AS SLADE instead of being able to cuddle with him?! How come he comforts YOU after you lose, but doesn't congratulate ME after I WIN?! How come, Jennifer?! How come NONE OF US get that kind of love?! Why YOU?! WHY YOU?!"_

_Blossom breathes deeply in and out, calming down slightly. Bubbles and Buttercup place their arms on Blossom's shoulders to satiate her while Jenny watches on, still displeased. Off-mic, Sonia yells, "You really ARE jealous, aren't you?"_

_"All I'm saying is…I find it REALLY funny how lesser heroes like YOU can seemingly have the good fortune rug slipped from your feet, but STILL manage to land on something substantial, STILL manage to have solace. WE never got that solace when the insipid fans turned their backs on us. No one was there to pick US up when we were down. But when YOU lost last week and when your boyfriend passed on, everyone was RIGHT THERE to pick you back up again. It seems like even when you LOSE, you have something to fall back on. You have a boyfriend, you have friends, you have…_family…_"_

_The camera starts to slowly pan out backward, revealing the Powerpuff Girls standing outside a curious door of the building they are in. Jenny raises both of her robotic eyebrows._

_"Jennifer…you have something that we all DON'T…" Blossom says, "but…we want to even the score. After all, it seems as though you'll always have a trusty boyfriend who'll lend you his shoulder for you to cry on…someone you can share your successes and failures with…you'll always have that…and even though WE may not be so well-off in that regard…at least we'll have ourselves… _At least we'll have sisters…_"_

_Buttercup kicks open the door behind her…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…opening what looks to be the basement of a laboratory. The Powerpuff Girls step inside, the camera in tow…and they lay their eyes on eight prototypical robots…which Jenny, Sonia, and the fans all recognize right off the bat._

_"Oh my gosh… They're in the Wakeman basement!" Jeremy says._

_"**And those are the XJ-Sisters… Jenny's siblings…**" Al adds._

_"Ohhhhh, look at THESE!" Bubbles giggles. "I know who got the good looks in the XJ-Family! Hee-hee!"_

_Jenny grits her teeth and picks up the microphone. "GET…OUT OF THERE…NOW…" Mystique Sonia clutches her hair and shakes her head, not liking where things are going._

_"Oh, but we just GOT here!" Bubbles smiles as she looks at all of the XJ prototypes—Jenny's sisters…all of whom appear asleep. "Come on—ooh, look at the cute little baby!" Bubbles runs over to one of the robots…**XJ1** to be exact…and she starts rocking the baby in her arms and even tickling her with her hand._

_"**Put my sister down, you…!**" Jenny yells._

_"Hey, Bloss, you want a turn?" Bubbles asks._

_"Sure!" Blossom takes the baby robot with a smile, rocking the baby closely._

_"_Rooooock-a-bye baaaaaby oooon a treetooooppp; wheeeeennn the wind bloooowwwws, the cradle will—_"_

_Blossom's singing solo is interrupted by XJ1…coughing and then vomiting oil on her chest. The entire crowd gasps, chuckles at Blossom's misfortune…and then goes silent as Blossom holds the baby in her arms, a blank visage printed on her face. Blossom stands still with XJ1, looking at her sisters and then looking at the oil stain on her spandex Slade costume._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Then she drops and punts XJ1 high into the ceiling of the basement!_

_"OH MY GOD!" Al exclaims._

_"You've gotta be kidding me… YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Jeremy shouts._

_"NOW!" Blossom screams…as Bubbles delivers a running punt kick of her own to **XJ3**, completely obliterating her and sending her limbs scattered across the room! Buttercup grabs **XJ2** by her laser gun, Giant Swings her around…and chucks her straight into one of the walls! Blossom angrily rips the spandex suit off of her, revealing her normal (and spotlessly clean) PPG attire underneath. Buttercup grabs **XJ5** and delivers repeated Headbutts to the robot's mouth, cracking the speaker beyond repair before hitting an Uppercut to the chatterbox! Buttercup stomps on the robot as she's down; Bubbles and Blossom work together to tear apart the cleaning accessories from **XJ4**, beating her down with the broom, dustpan, and mop. Blossom grabs XJ4's vacuum cleaner…walks over to **XJ6**, and hits her with the cleaning gadget! Then Blossom picks up XJ6…and gives her a Flower Pot!_

_"Wow, Jennifer! For a bunch of siblings to the almighty 'Teenage Robot', you'd think that they wouldn't be so darn fragile!" Blossom laughs._

_"This is HEINOUS!" Jonathan exclaims. "DAMN THESE POWERPUFF GIRLS—WHY?! THIS IS UNCALLED FOR—WHY?!"_

_"Blossom had her sisters but she didn't have Slade… Jenny has Robotboy, and Blossom's taking away her sisters…" Cris murmurs._

_"YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY?!" Al hollers at Cris._

_"I…didn't say that—that's Jenny's family, you know…" Cris says._

_"You're damn right it is—and they're getting slaughtered! And they can't even fight back—they're in sleep modes!" Jeremy shouts as the crowd is absolutely livid seeing this. Jenny is stomping around the ring seething at the occurrence; Mystique Sonia is, at this point, pleading that the Powerpuff Girls stop._

_The PPG aren't obliging. Blossom chuckles, "Then again…you know what they say about prototypes… They're never meant to see the light of day…" Buttercup puts **XJ7** in a Sleeper Hold from behind, forcing the cyclically depressed robot to her knees._

_"Awwww…why the sad face? Let's turn that frown…upside-down!" Bubbles runs into XJ7 and takes her head right off of her shoulders with a Shining Wizard!_

_"OH MY GOD!" Jeremy winces. "Oh my God…"_

_"Jenny and Sonia are BESIDE themselves!" Jonathan says._

_"How HEROIC is this, huh?!" Al inquires rhetorically._

_Blossom walks over to the largest of the prototypes, **XJ8**. "The very last one…" She ambles closer and closer to the robot…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"What is that racket?! What's going on down there?!"_

_A woman's voice is heard from outside the door, causing Blossom to gasp in surprise and her sisters to do the same, looking towards the basement entrance. Suddenly…**Dr. Nora Wakeman** enters the room, and she lets out a distressed scream, seeing her robotic creations—her daughters—battered so._

_"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Dr. Wakeman hollers at the Powerpuff Girls. "YOU MONSTERS! THESE ARE MY DAUGHTERS—I'VE WORKED SO HARD ON THESE! WHERE DO YOU SO-CALLED HEROES GET OFF DESTROYING THEM LIKE THIS?!"_

_Blossom looks at Bubbles and Buttercup alongside her…and Bubbles turns to her green-themed sister also while Nora continues ranting. "HOW DESPICABLE OF YOU THREE! I EXPECTED BETTER, EVEN WITH YOUR EVERLASTING JEALOUSY OF MY DAUGHTER XJ9! THIS IS THE DEPTH THAT YOU THREE STOOP TO?! THIS IS THE—"_

_Blossom and Bubbles nod to Buttercup…who Spears Dr. Wakeman directly into the ground!_

_"What the…? …They didn't… She DIDN'T…" Al shakes his head, unable to believe it._

_"She DID…" Cris says._

_All three of the Powerpuff Girls then stomp away at the doctor while she's down, and the live crowd boos even LOUDER! Jenny now is growling to herself, still holding the microphone. "**STOP IT! STOP THIS NOW!**"_

_The Powerpuffs stomp away at Dr. Wakeman even further before Buttercup is the first to pick her up off of the ground…grab her arms, hook her up…and hit the Gangreen Effect onto the floor!_

_"NO! DAMN IT! THAT'S JENNY'S MOTHER! THAT'S HER MOTHER!" Jonathan screams. "You—you…BITCHES!"_

_"This is crazy…" Cris calmly says with widened eyes, unable to believe it himself now._

_Bubbles puts Dr. Wakeman in a Double Chickenwing hold…and Buttercup and Blossom take turns firing punches to the solar plexus, whittling away at the scientist. Bubbles then lifts Nora up in an Elevated Double Chickenwing…hangs on…_

_…_

_…and hits the Bubblevicious!_

_"**STOP IT! JUST STOP!**" Jenny has tears in her eyes watching this._

_"Dr. Wakeman's defenseless…just like the other XJs," Al says solemnly._

_"And all Jenny can do is watch…" Cris adds._

_Blossom and Bubbles then help Dr. Wakeman up to her feet. The XJ creator is coughing and out of it at the moment, much to the delight of a waiting Buttercup, who has her arms ready to receive Dr. Wakeman. Blossom and Bubbles set Wakeman up for a Double Back Suplex…and then place Nora on Buttercup's shoulders in a Double Leg Cradle. The PPG all hold onto Nora Wakeman, smirk malevolently…_

_"No…No—come on! COME ON! DON'T DO THIS!" Jeremy implores._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…and the PPG score with a Triple Powerbomb onto the floor!_

_"NO!" Jeremy cries. "Dr. Wakeman…Triple Powerbombed…"_

_"These Powerpuff Girls are going too far—TOO FAR, damn it!" Jonathan exclaims._

_"I can't believe this… Just…DESPICABLE as all hell!" Al opines._

_The Powerpuff Girls stand tall over Dr. Wakeman, who lies motionless on the basement floor. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all chuckle in unison before walking over her supine body and heading for the door. As they all stand outside the basement…they hold their arms outward towards it…_

_…_

_…_

_…and they each prepare energy blasts from their Powerpuff arms._

_"What is this…?!" Cris wonders as the crowd inhales collectively as well._

_Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia watch the big screen, shaking their heads and screaming, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_The three shoot energy beams…and the beams all merge with one another, creating a Powerpuff Megablast attack which explodes the inside of the basement!_

_"**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Jonathan yells, his voice nearly cracking from the outburst._

_"Holy…sh*t…" Cris utters in a low tone as she sees the detonation inside the basement and smoke rising from out of it. Jenny, Sonia, and the entire CCW crowd are dead silent upon watching this—not screaming, not booing, not making a single sound. Techno-Tongue can't even find the words, simply looking on with jaws agape._

_…_

_"You wanted Mayhem…?" Buttercup speaks after the blast. "Well…THAT was just a little taste of our unique brand of mayhem. Hope you were careful what you asked for…because at _Nevermore_, YOU TWO going to get it. TLC…is going to be AAU…**all…**"_

_"**…about…**" Bubbles says._

_"**…**" Just then, an item resembling a broken egg falls from above…and into Blossom's arms. Blossom looks at this object…which happens to be part of what's left of XJ1's body. Blossom sees this, looks forward into the camera, and smiles. "**…us.**"_

_The commentators' mouths are shut, and the crowd starts to murmur to themselves, stunned by the Powerpuff Girls' display. Jenny Wakeman, unable to take it anymore, starts shedding tears with her head leaning against the top turnbuckle. Sonia places a hand on Jenny's back to console her—or try to, rather…but XJ9 is having none of it. Jenny brushes Sonia away and continues to cry in the corner while Mystique Sonia sighs inside the ring and looks on. Sonia then hollers, "POWERPUFF GIRLS! YOU WENT TOO FAR NOW! YOU WENT TOO FAR! …YOU'RE GOING TO GET THE MOTHER OF ALL BEATINGS! I GUARANTEE IT! _NEVERMORE_'S YOUR DEATH BED! YOU HEAR?! DEATH BED!"_

* * *

After the flashback, cameras switch to the Scottrade Center again…where Mystique Sonia and Jenny Wakeman are in their locker room, having watched the entire #4 moment all over again together. While Sonia looks away for a moment, Jenny has yet to take her eyes off of the television screen. Normally, for such a graphic event from the past, one may avert his or her eyes such that they do not have to completely relive the event. However, Jenny had stared at the TV, seeing the entire event play out right in front of her uncut. She had seen each and every single one of her sisters get obliterated…and her own creator/mother assaulted too. Sonia turns to look at Jenny, whatever she was initially talking about interrupted by that development.

"…You okay, Jen…?" Sonia asks, putting a hand on her partner's shoulder, feeling her pain.

Jenny turns to look at Sonia out of the corner of her eye…and sighs lightly. "…What a memorable moment… You know what MAKES that moment so memorable, Sonia? Those three 'heroines' murdered my family… The Powerpuff Girls went into Mom's laboratory, wrecked it like their own personal playground…and then blew it to smithereens, obliterating my sisters inside and injuring my mother in the process…and at _CCW Nevermore_, they got to get away with it. They got to go off scot-free with the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship that they STILL have to this day…which makes the fact that they destroyed my sisters and hurt my mother THAT much more haunting in the minds of others, including me. There is NOTHING worse than when someone does something despicable and doesn't end up paying for it in any way, doesn't end up being held the least bit accountable… And for 267 days, there's been someone festering here with ANOTHER Championship Title getting away with atrocity after atrocity after atrocity up to and INCLUDING two weeks ago, and her name is Gwen Tennyson."

Jenny sighs again, looking up at the ceiling while tapping her foot against the ground anxiously as she's sitting down. "You have no idea, Sonia… You have NO IDEA just how much I want to be the one to MAKE her accountable for all of it…because I couldn't do that when the Powerpuff Girls committed their crimes against ME, against US…and it's eaten away at me like the sickness that's been eating away at this whole locker room since she became the 'First and Only' Females Champion."

There's a pause…and Sonia says, "Actually, Jen…I DO have an idea of just how much…because that's how much I want to do it myself too, because of what she did to ME two weeks ago. That's why I'm ready for EVERYTHING in our Street Fight tonight—because THAT'S my foot in the door. THAT'S my gateway to BEING that vaccine to her sickness; when I beat her tonight, I go to _Pandemonium_ and I get to do it all again…and take what matters the most to her, take from her something that's just as valuable as ALL of the things she's taken from everybody else."

Jenny blinks as she hears Sonia and exhales. "…You'll be there… I'll see you there… But at _Pandemonium_, even when it's a Fatal Four-Way Match, Sone, you'd better catch onto the fact that it's going to be MY redemption for failing my sisters at _Nevermore_. In Houston, Texas, I couldn't make the Powerpuffs pay for what they did to me…but in Chicago, Illinois…I WILL make Gwen pay for what she's done to me, to you, to Jon, Gordon and the ENTIRE WORLD…and THAT will be my vengeance."

Sonia is about to say something to Jenny on her own behalf, but…

"_Oh Jenny…if you're going to make a promise to your deceased relatives on anything, the least you can do is make it a promise you'll actually be able to keep._"

…the CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson walks into the locker room of Techno-Tongue. Mystique Sonia, Gwen's opponent for the night, immediately glares at her.

"Hey, neither of us asked for you—"

"Oh hush, little baby—I've already allotted time to put you in your place," Gwen shuts Sonia down. "Right now, I'm here for the IMPORTANT part of this pairing."

Jenny gnashes her teeth at the sound of Gwen's voice, that alone enough to shift her mood in the wrong direction. Sonia clenches her fists almost in line with Jenny's teeth, and the Teenage Robot takes a look at the Alpha Bitch, saying, "Against my best interests, I'm listening. What the hell do you want?"

"Hey, I'm not here to ruffle any feathers, really… At least, I WASN'T; SHE started it…" Gwen points her thumb at Sonia "innocently". "I'm only here to be a helpful voice. I helped Aelita brace herself for the demise of her limelight, and now I'm helping YOU in not making the same mistake twice. I mean, you already disappointed your mother and all eight of your siblings at _Nevermore_—granted, you had a little bit of help in that letdown…"

Gwen smiles and waves at a torridly annoyed Mystique Sonia on the side, the latter girl recognizing the dig.

"…but later tonight in the main event, I'm going to make sure that you don't have that extra load to carry in my home of Chicago, Illinois when this one falls to me in our Street Fight," Gwen continues. "See? I'm HELPING you. Do not fear, for I am with you; be still and know that I am your Gwen—I'm giving you an extra 8-and-a-third percent of HOPE to replace the deadweight you lug around. That's valuable, right? How valuable? Well, get THIS: …the last time you and I were in the same ring and you had a shot at the CCW Females Championship, if I recall correctly, was _Ozone 1_…in a Fatal Four-Way Match. It was in a Steel Cage, remember? You, Xena, Zoe…ME? It was the match where it all began for the Females Division…and we both remember how it ended, right?"

"Yes, we do; congratulations for the I-don't-care-th time," Jenny scowls. "What's your point?"

Gwen leans in closer to Jenny to bring up her point. "Don't you want your second go at the gold to be CLOSER to victory than the first try? I would think so; it'd make sense to ME. That's what I'D want. Why have your hopes for the title compromised by the same person who's cost you so much already? The same person you gave a piggyback ride into PWI to and yet HONESTLY believes she got in based on her own merits and won't even give you so much as a 'thank you' for everything she's been given? …But what do I know? I'm just the best female wrestler on the planet today; that's all…"

Sonia steps towards Gwen's face. "Yeah, you're also the minx I'm going to stick my—"

"Sone, can I handle this please?" Jenny outstretches an arm to stop Sonia from proceeding any further. "You can let the ass-kicking you give her later do the talking. Right now, I want to tell her what's on MY mind."

Sonia's reaction to this appears rather mixed…half-obliging and half-affronted at the same time by it…but she does back away to let Jenny stand up in front of Gwen, the latter raising an eyebrow as she looks at the automaton in front of her.

"There's only one person who's sicker and more tired of this talk about my tag team partner being 'weak', and you're looking at her," Jenny says to Gwen. "I've said it countless times to everyone who's brought it up, and you're no different: Techno-Tongue is a TWO-girl project, and it's been that way since the beginning here in CCW, and if you think you're going to steer the two of us apart, you've got another thing coming. We're FRIENDS, Tennyson…and no girl with a phony goddess complex is going to have an affect on that. And yeah, I DO remember my first Females Title shot very well—the Fatal Four-Way in a Steel Cage that you won to start your reign as the First and 'Only' CCW Females Champion of the World…but you know what else I remember? I remember EVERY SINGLE THING you've done since the night you became Champion. All of the people you've hurt, all of the damage you've caused, all of the trouble you've been, all of the headaches, the drama, the TUMOR you've been to this entire locker room and this ENTIRE BUSINESS, Gwen—a business I've been a part of since 2001, and I've seen a LOT OF THINGS since then…and I speak for everyone, including YOUR entire family, that that cancer became most malignant two weeks ago. You crossed a line that NO ONE as good as they are should be crossing. See, you think that, because you're such a great wrestler and because you've accomplished so much, all of a sudden you can just do whatever the hell you want. But there are two reasons in this locker room right now why you CAN'T and you WON'T. ONE of them's going to beat you tonight with no rules attached…and after that, whether it's me or whether it's her, I guarantee you, not just on MY sisters, not just on MY mother…but on EVERY family member of yours you have in Bellwood that's not-so-secretly SICK of your ass…that one of us is going to be the reason why you're going to be the EX-CCW Females Champion at _Pandemonium_."

Gwen narrows her eyes as Jenny's words begin to register, Sonia nodding in her own approval also…

…and the Females Champion sighs, "To think that I came here with the best of interests in mind… I swear, if it's not the peon fans, if it's not my doofus cousin, if it's not some mark beyond the fourth wall, I swear, I'm ALWAYS being misunderstood by SOMEONE. Been in the business since 2001, huh? I expected better, really. I was expecting YOU to see the light. I honestly expected YOU to comprehend and align with my gospel. But…if you're just going to go in with that attitude instead…maybe those dead and buried sisters of yours can say hi to your chances of winning my Females Championship in eight days."

Jenny jacks the jaw of Gwen Tennyson with a hard right hand as soon as the last syllable exits her mouth, knocking Gwen to the floor! Gwen remains sitting on the ground holding her now aching jaw in her hand while Jenny glowers at her, enraged…

…

…and Gwen, after nursing the punched part of her face, says, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding… You don't have ANY chances in HELL at taking this from me."

As Jenny goes for another punch as Gwen is down, Gwen immediately scampers backward on all fours to get to the doorway and stand back up onto her feet. She wags a finger at Jenny, "forbidding" her from striking the self-professed goddess a second time. "That's a freebie, Wakeman—you're only meant to get one…"

Jenny continues to glare at Gwen. "…And the only reason why I'm only TAKING one…is because Sonia's gonna do the rest when it COUNTS."

The Ten-Year-Old Tyke manages a small mocking smirk at the former Women's Tag Team Champions, though there isn't nearly as much put behind the smirk due to the punch of earlier. Both members of Techno-Tongue watch Gwen slink away while still holding onto her jaw from Jenny Wakeman's right hand. Jenny then looks at her partner Sonia, her eyes all but imploring her to kick Gwen's behind later in the evening. Mystique Sonia, in return, nods forcefully at the #1 Contender.

* * *

"Jenny Wakeman, the #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship—Aelita being the #2 Contender…" says Al. "She'll be in action later tonight against Trixie Tang; she'll be SURELY looking to show just how much she desires to be that CCW Females Champion come _Pandemonium_ in what will prove to be a test of a match against Trixie Tang."

"It's about redemption and vengeance for the Teenage Robot," Jeremy states.

The lights in the Scottrade Center on the stage start to turn red as a song new to CCW fans plays.

_[Can you feel it crush you?_

_Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?_

_There's no running away from_

_These things that hold you down_

_Do they complicate you_

_Because they make you feel like this?_

_Of all the colors that you've shined_

_This is surely not your beeeeeeeeest!_

_But you should know_

_These colors that you're shining are_

** _Surely not the beeeeeeeeest_ **

** _Colors that you shiiiiiiiiiine!_ **

** _Surely not the beeeeeeeeest_ **

** _Colors that you shiiiiiiiiiine!_ ** _]_

("Colors" by Crossfade plays)

"And as for THIS match…it's about something DIFFERENT for the participants," Cris says.

Clad in her patented red trench coat and red fedora hat, Carmen Sandiego enters the _XX _arena, taking her time to walk onto the stage, crouching there with her hat hiding her eyes as she listens to her new entrance music and looks ahead at the ring. The Lady in Red slowly stands back up and starts to walk towards the ramp as her music nears the chorus. As it hits the chorus and the song loudens, Carmen raises an arm over her head triggering an explosion of red firework jets behind her as she continues to amble towards the squared circle for this impromptu match.

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ says, "This next match is an impromptu Singles bout set for one fall. On the way to the ring, from an indiscernible location by way of San Francisco, California, weighing 155 pounds, Carmen Sandiego!"

"We talk about underrated wrestlers, we talk about wrestlers who have this sort of untapped or unknown or unseen potential to them, and one of the names that HAS TO be synonymous with that is Carmen Isabella Sandiego," Cris asserts. "You listen to her backstage—she's wrestled on SIX episodes of _XX 20_ and there are people who've wrestled on FEWER episodes and yet garnered MORE acclaim despite LESS exposure. I mean, how backwards is that? Listen to this new SONG she has! It's 'Colors' by Crossfade, and you know what? I think that tonight, in this match against Katniss Everdeen, we are going to SEE Carmen's truest colors shining here. While the rest of you numb-nuts have been going about your own business, I'VE seen what Carmen's capable of in training, I've talked with her, and I just so happen to know that she's got some special plans for a match like this."

Carmen places her red hat onto the top of the ring post as fans boo her. Then Carmen enters the ring, wiping her feet on the ring apron before doing so. The Miss of Misdemeanor drops down to a crouching position again…smacks the canvas underneath her and raises both of her arms over her head towards her sides, pointing up in the air and flipping her jacket up with the ensuing breeze.

"Woody Paige made this match before the Starks/Koldblooded match when Katniss and Carmen got into ANOTHER backstage altercation with one another, exchanging blows for the third week in a row," Al explains. "The CCO basically told them, 'You want to fight? Do it in the ring in front of 19,260 people instead of back here to cause more damage backstage.'"

"Yeah, after what happened between The END, Emmy, Reggie and Annie, I don't blame him for making THAT call," Jeremy chuckles. "But hey, not only is this a way to blow off some steam, but it's also a way for Carmen and Katniss to show what they're truly capable of. Carmen's been on _XX _since day one but THIS could be a breakthrough for her. And Katniss? She's had pretty great success over in Northern Carnage Wrestling, but this could be her Character Championship Wrestling shining moment tonight too. I'm looking forward to it!"

The strobe lights in the Scottrade Center become coal black as jets of fire begin to shoot down from the top of the stage entryway. The fans see this and start to cheer, knowing who the fire represents and who's on her way out next.

_[It feels like I have lost this fight_

_They think that I am staying down_

_But I'm not giving up tonight_

_Tonight the wall is coming down_

_I am stronger than my fears_

_This is the mountain that I climb_

_Got one hundred steps to go_

_Tonight I'll make it ninety-nine]_

("One More" by Superchick plays)

Katniss Everdeen walks through the fire jets and onto the stage to loud cheers from the CCW faithful, shooting a focused look at Carmen Sandiego inside the ring as she exhales and walks down the ramp, braided hair, ring gear and all—including a curious pink ribbon that she added to her head to tie up the braid for the evening. Katniss walks up the ring steps and makes her way up the nearby corner, standing there and looking out at the crowd, giving the signature three-fingered sign of District 12 to the crowd as she stands there.

"And her opponent, from District 12 in Panem," says Blader DJ, "weighing 138 pounds, 'The Girl on Fire' Katniss Everdeen!"

"The former NCW Combat Champion, a fan favorite," Al says, "but as you mentioned Jeremy, this could be her big CCW break of a match as well—where better than _XX 20_ to have that kind of a match?"

"She's only had two of them—would have been three if it wasn't for Carmen's involvement last week—in CCW," Jeremy says, "but yeah, you think about Katniss Everdeen and you think about her NCW career first and foremost. And it's been a VERY good career over there for her, but this is a chance for the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay, to spread those wings a little bit."

"I take you back to what Gwen Tennyson said before: the CCW ring, the CATHEDRAL of Fiction Wrestling, is the proving ground," Cris says. "You perfect your craft in THAT ring. You become a WRESTLING STAR in THAT ring. Katniss…let's see what she's got. I'm pulling for Carmen though. Been here longer and LONG since then has deserved the love."

_[One more!_

_Go one more, yeah, yeah!_

_Don't stop now_

_Go one more, yeah, yeah!_

_One more!_

_Go one more!_

_Go one more!_

_Go one more, yeah, yeah!_

_One more!_

_Go one more, yeah, yeah!_

_Don't stop now_

_Go one more, yeah, yeah!_

_One more!_

_Go one more!_

_Go one more!_

_Go one more, yeah, yeah!]_

Katniss jumps off of the turnbuckles and inside the ring to stand across from a sneering Carmen, the two of them separated by about two yards and referee Lonny Cunningham.

"First-ever meeting between Carmen and Katniss tonight—the Six-Female Tag Team Match between the Olympic Entourage and their third partner to be determined and the team of Emmy, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket was pushed to AFTER this match," Al says.

"AND the Olympic Entourage's search for a partner was elongated BECAUSE of this match," Jeremy adds. "They wanted Carmen as their partner initially but then Woody Paige made this match instead… Kerri, Misty and Mikey have time, but not that much of it now; they had better get things under control pretty quick if they haven't done so already."

"Well, you heard Michael Phelps – he's GOT it," Cris states.

"…Yeah, I believe I caught him mentioning that…" Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Guess we'll see…but that's later! This is right now: Carmen versus Katniss!"

Referee Lonny Cunningham checks both participants while Carmen Sandiego removes her trench coat to get ready to compete. Katniss is all set to go already, and with that, Cunningham calls for the bell to get the match started. The Lady in Red and the Girl on Fire kick their match off with a vigorous Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up, pushing each other about the ring as both of them try to jockey for the initial advantage. The two push their way into a corner with Katniss the aggressor at the moment. Katniss breaks and goes for a Chop, but Carmen dodges it; Carmen fires a Chop of her own but Katniss dodges that as well; Katniss attempts a right hand but Carmen ducks it and fires into Katniss with a Back Kick to the gut. Carmen throws her own punches to Katniss's cranium—three or four—before Irish Whipping Katniss into the opposite corner. Katniss bounces off of the turnbuckles and charges into Sandiego with a Double Leg Takedown, putting her onto her back and then vying for control with punches to the stomach. Katniss transitions into Side Control with Carmen supine and hits her with knees to the ribcage, forcing Carmen to roll onto her knees. With Carmen kneeling, Katniss stands up and starts to punch her in the face with uppercuts. Katniss hits the ropes…and runs into a Kitchen Sink Knee to the midsection that flips Katniss onto her bottom. Carmen turns around and takes advantage with Bionic Elbows to the top of the head. Carmen hits the ropes herself and Big Boots Katniss right to the jaw.

"You can just tell from the way these two are grappling just how much they were looking forward to not just a match but getting their hands on each other in particular," Cris says.

"Carmen with the early advantage—standing up while Katniss is down…" Al states.

Carmen Drops Knees onto Katniss's forehead, hitting five of them in succession before picking Katniss up and hitting three Forearm Smashes…and a Vertical Suplex. Carmen covers Katniss quickly: 1…2…Katniss kicks out, but Carmen goes for another pin: 1…2…Katniss kicks out again, but Carmen insists, going for a third pinning attempt: 1…2…Katniss kicks out a third time.

"Frequent covers to make Katniss expend energy on each kick-out—if you wear out an opponent in the early going, you've set yourself up for an easy night from that point," Cris calls.

Carmen picks Katniss up and drills her with a European Uppercut. Then she grabs Katniss by the head and chokes her onto the top rope in a Rope-Aided Muay Thai Clinch, pulling Katniss forward into the rope neck-first. Carmen holds her there for eight seconds before backing up…and she goes for a Running Big Boot to take Katniss out…

…but Katniss is able to pull down the rope in front of her, sending Carmen's leg over the rope and the momentum being enough so that the Miss of Misdemeanor tumbles to a seated position on the apron. Katniss stands up as Carmen is sitting…and the Girl on Fire hits the ropes and delivers a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the back of Carmen's head. The Dropkick is enough to send Carmen off of the apron, her back facing the ring…and Katniss runs into her a second time off of the ropes to connect with a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the back of the head. Carmen holds the back of her head at ringside as she slowly turns around…

…and sees Katniss hitting the ropes a third time…

"WATCH OUT!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…and the Mockingjay delivers a Somersault Plancha onto Carmen on the floor!

"WHOA NELLY! Katniss taking it to the air!" Jeremy shouts. "Somersault Plancha and down goes Carmen Sandiego!"

Katniss gets up and sees Carmen down at her feet, the crowd applauding Everdeen's maneuver over the top rope and to ringside. The _Hunger Games _protagonist picks Carmen up off of the ground and kicks her in the gut before clubbing her in the back repeatedly. Katniss then hooks Carmen by the head, lifts her…and executes a Vertical Suplex of her own onto the arena floor!

"Katniss wanting a Suplex of her OWN and connecting onto the arena floor!" Al says. "NOT a fun way to land—not at all!"

Katniss takes Carmen up and throws her into the ringside barricade. As Carmen proceeds to stand up with her back to the wall, Katniss nails her with a Running Clothesline into the barricade. Katniss then transitions to a Side Headlock, running from the wall for a Bulldog…

…

…

…but Carmen is able to hang onto Katniss…and sends her breadbasket-first with a Ring Post-Aided Atomic Drop!

"OHHHH! You want to talk about no fun—THAT right there is no fun!" Jeremy winces. "Gosh…"

"Katniss wanted the Bulldog onto the floor but Carmen's strength won out and turned it around on Everdeen in VERY painful fashion!" Al says.

"No fun for Everdeen, but SURELY smile-worthy to Sandiego," Cris states.

Katniss favors her groin while Carmen proceeds to club away at the spine of the _Hunger Games _character, battering her repeatedly with strike after strike…and then Carmen grabs Katniss by the hair…and Mat Slams her all the way downward, sending Katniss's skull crashing into the back of the ring post!

"OH NO, OH NO! Owwwwww…!" Jeremy holds onto the back of his own head. "The SNAP on that…!"

"Almost like a PENDULUM right into it!" Cris says.

"The back of Katniss's head just FLUNG right into the damn ring post! Carmen just rattling the medulla oblongata of her opponent!" Al calls.

Carmen sneers at Katniss before pulling her up to her feet, standing behind her…dragging her towards the security wall as the back of Katniss's head is still ringing…

…

…and Carmen executes a Russian Leg Sweep directly into the wall…bouncing off of it and turning with Katniss to score with a second Russian Leg Sweep, this one onto the floor! Carmen stands back up and stands over her adversary, taking delight in the offensive maneuvers she is executing. Carmen takes Katniss up once more, Mat Slamming the back of her head against the ring apron before hitting a series of Chops to the chest, eventually pushing Katniss onto the apron. Carmen turns Katniss prone and hits an Elbow to the back of the head before standing up onto the ring apron, Katniss down underneath her. Carmen picks her spot…looks at her target…and hits a Leg Drop right to the back of Katniss's head!

"The back of Katniss's cranium getting all of the attention from the worldly thief, and if this DOES become a breakout moment for Katniss Everdeen, she might not even have the pleasure of remembering it," Jeremy says.

"This isn't supposed to be Katniss's moment, Jeremy; it's CARMEN'S moment," Cris asserts. "It's CARMEN'S time and, boy, is she ever SEIZING it like I know she can…"

Carmen pushes Katniss back inside the ring with her foot, smirking as she returns to the ring herself. Carmen picks Katniss up inside the squared circle, holding onto her from behind…and nails a German Suplex, hanging on for the bridge! The referee counts 1…

"Nonchalantly returned to the ring…"

2…

"…for the German Suplex…!"

…

…

…

…2.675 Katniss kicks out.

"But Carmen not able to get three right there," Al says.

Carmen backward rolls and starts throwing Forearm Smashes to the back of Katniss's head. After five such strikes, Carmen stands up and proceeds to stomp onto the back of the head and the shoulders…then moving down to Katniss's spine and legs, stomping onto them as well before holding onto Everdeen in a Wheelbarrow position. Carmen puts Katniss in a Wheelbarrow Camel Clutch. Carmen pulls back on the cranium of the Girl on Fire with the Camel Clutch submission maneuver, yanking on the neck…before pulling Katniss up off of the canvas completely, using her strength to take Katniss from the Wheelbarrow Camel Clutch position into a vicious Mat Slam onto the back of her head!

"Bending Katniss's spine and compressing her into—oh man!" Jeremy reacts. "Just hanging onto that head and that neck and DROPPING Katniss like a bad English accent…"

"Technical ability combining with some power there," Al states. "And, once again, the back of Katniss's head taking the brunt of the blow."

Carmen adds an Elbow Drop to boot, then picks Katniss up by the arm…and hits a Short-Arm Back Elbow Smash to the face followed promptly by a Back Suplex! Carmen transitions into a cover on Katniss: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…2.725 Katniss kicks out.

"…ma—aaaand not mate…" Cris sighs.

"Attack on the back of the head notwithstanding, Katniss still able to keep in it," Al states.

Carmen looks at the referee and complains about the count, not happy with its cadence or the end result being a near-fall…and as she is having this conversation, Katniss rolls to her side and starts punching Carmen while she is down, attacking the midsection of Carmen with strikes of her own…before Carmen thrusts a knee into Katniss's stomach and grabs both of her arms while standing. Carmen pulls the arms up…and scores with an Inverted Curb Stomp, sending the back of Katniss's head against the canvas, holding her boot against the throat and choking her after the move. Referee Lonny Cunningham admonishes Carmen for employing the choke, counting against Carmen: 1…2…3…4 Carmen lifts up her boot…lifting Katniss up with her and scoring with a second Inverted Curb Stomp!

"Unique maneuver from Carmen with the Inverted version of the Curb Stomp, grabbing the wrist and just BLASTING Katniss and the back of her skull into that canvas—looks like she's choking her also with that boot of hers, which isn't legal, but…try telling that to a THIEF like her," Jeremy states.

Carmen continues choking Katniss after the move, keeping her boot pressed against Katniss's throat, and the referee counts 1…2…3…4…4.25 Carmen lifts Katniss up once more…this time pulling her all the way up and holding onto her arms before grabbing Katniss by the torso and scoring with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex.

"And look at that out of Carmen! See what I mean? Al said it best earlier: technical prowess and strength hybrid together, making things hell for Katniss," Cris says.

"One swift motion that was from Grounded Double Wrist Lock to Belly-to-Belly Suplex," Al says.

Katniss rolls towards the corner while Carmen takes delight in her work thus far. Katniss starts to stand up in the corner, her back to the Lady in Red…and Carmen charges into Katniss with a Running Corner Elbow Smash to the skull. Then Carmen hits one…two…three Head Slams into the top turnbuckle…before picking Katniss up and placing her legs on the top turnbuckle, holding onto the back of Katniss's head and delivering knee after knee after knee to the cerebral cortex. Carmen punches Katniss in the face several times also before pushing her up to a sitting position on the top rope. Carmen then corrals Katniss's skull, holding onto her as she faces the center of the ring…

…

…

…and Carmen delivers a Rope-Hung Neckbreaker straight to the canvas!

"NECKBREAKER out of the corner!" Al calls. "The onslaught to the skull resuming in full force!"

"Elbows, Head Slams, Knees and now the Neckbreaker—RELENTLESS…" Jeremy comments.

"Effective," Cris puts in his own adjective. "And in addition…"

Carmen covers Katniss and hooks a leg: 1…

"…check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.769 Katniss gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—no! …No… Getting there, but not quite there yet, apparently…" Cris says.

"Katniss able to keep up with the ref's cadence and get the shoulder up before three even with what has to be a ringing skull right now," Jeremy says.

"Speaking of the ref, looks as though Carmen's got some grievances with Mr. Cunningham…" Al points out.

"Don't blame her," Cris shrugs, thinking the count should be faster as well.

Carmen grimaces as she sees Katniss starting to sit up from the near-fall. The Miss of Misdemeanor fires to the back of Katniss's head with a European Uppercut, causing Katniss to lurch towards the ropes. Carmen, seeing this, places her knee to the back of Katniss's head to choke her over the middle rope. Referee Lonny Cunningham counts 1…2…3…4…4.5 Carmen removes her knee from Katniss's skull…and then kicks the ring rope, sending it into Katniss's throat and forcing her backward. Carmen Sandiego then grabs the coughing and writhing Katniss Everdeen, hooks her arms and lifts her up…

…

…

…and executes a Pumphandle Drop in the center of the ring. Carmen methodically walks to the corner after planting Katniss once more, and the World's Greatest Thief ascends to the middle rope in the corner. Carmen raises an arm above her head as she stares down at the fallen Katniss…

"Down on the BODY that time with the Pumphandle Drop—doesn't make it any less painful though…" Jeremy says, "and what's coming next may ALSO be a serious pain!"

…

…

…

…

…and scores with a Diving Elbow Drop to the chest!

"Yep, it will be—Elbow Drop!" calls Jeremy. "American Airlines, British Airways, Air Canada—whatever airline she pleases!"

"Could be the WINNING airline…!" Al says.

Carmen covers Katniss, hooking the leg with the pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.805 Katniss gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—and NO, it's not…" Cris crosses his arms. "Come on!"

"Hey, Katniss wants this too, Cris," Jeremy says.

"Carmen wants it MORE," Cris retorts. "And before you ask me how I know that, it's a scientific fact."

"…I don't think you can—"

"I'm RIGHT," Cris abruptly tells the Black Mamba.

"…Whatever," Jeremy brushes it off. "Either way, near-fall."

Carmen scowls as she grabs a handful of Katniss's hair, dragging her up to her feet with both hands as she starts to zero in on her for the kill. Carmen puts Katniss over her shoulder in an Oklahoma position…and she turns herself to face the corner across the ring…

"Carmen with Katniss on her shoulder…could be thinking Oklahoma Stampede here…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and Carmen hits a Turnbuckle Oklahoma Slam…hanging onto Katniss and coming out of the corner with Katniss still over her shoulder…

…

…

…

…

…and…Carmen tries to complete the Oklahoma Stampede…

"Halfway through the Stampede—she hit Tulsa; now she's gotta hit Oklahoma City…!" Jeremy quips while Cris rolls his eyes.

…

…but Katniss escapes behind Carmen and pushes Carmen away from her, groggily backing up into the corner and staying put there. Carmen turns around, seeing Katniss in the corner, and she darts towards Katniss to attack once more…and Katniss is able to lift her boots up to meet Carmen's face as she charges. Carmen gets backed up in recoil…and tries to charge a second time, but Katniss manages to sidestep her way from the corner to the apron, causing Carmen to hit the turnbuckles instead. Katniss hits a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick to the face, backing Carmen up once again. Carmen holds her nose in pain while Katniss, after a momentary pause, goes to the top rope. Katniss ascends to the turnbuckle…

…

…

…but Carmen fires back at Katniss with a Mongolian Chop to the chest to cut her off. Upon stopping the Panem rebel, Carmen climbs up after Katniss and punches her in the head while there.

"Katniss taking too long to climb up there, and considering what the back of her head's been through, I'd be willing to wager that that's part of the reason why," Al states.

"You'd be a rich man with that, Al, and it's the smarts of Sandiego shining through right there," Cris remarks.

Carmen continues to throw punches to the forehead of the Girl on Fire…but Katniss returns her own fire with a big Forearm Smash to the face that's strong enough to knock Carmen back to the mat. Katniss then continues to climb to the top again, looking to lunge at the Miss of Misdemeanor…but Carmen reaches for and rakes the eyes of her opponent, stopping her ascent right there. Carmen climbs up the corner again with Katniss now partially blinded by the rake to the eyes. Carmen hits two more punches to the skull…

…

…before pulling Katniss onto her shoulders in a top-rope Fireman's Carry.

"Uh-oh—this won't help Katniss very much!" Jeremy gasps. "Not in terms of climbing speed or just about anything else!"

"Carmen with the District 12 native on her shoulders, Super Fireman's Carry…" Al says.

"Drop her… DROP HER…" Cris hopes quietly.

Carmen turns towards the center of the ring…and she goes for a Super Death Valley Driver…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Katniss manages to flip off of Carmen's shoulders and land onto her feet!

"HOLY…! DID YOU SEE THAT?! Katniss landed on her feet!" Al exclaims.

"WOW!" Jeremy gasps.

"…HOW?!" Cris hollers.

"Hey, a rhyme!" Jeremy chuckles.

"Shut the hell up," Cris deadpans.

Katniss forward rolls into the opposite corner as Carmen starts to stand and she sees Katniss standing up. Carmen then darts toward Katniss, going for an Avalanche into the corner…

…

…

…

…

…but Katniss counters it and Backdrops Sandiego over the top rope and to the arena floor!

"CRAP!" Cris grimaces.

"Carmen couldn't land on HER feet though—not on THAT descent!" Jeremy shouts.

"Katniss saving herself from peril very adeptly and sending Sandiego to the outside!" Al says.

"Adeptly—you're not kidding! Way to avoid the Super DVD; what ATHLETICISM," Jeremy sings Katniss's praises.

Carmen writhes on the arena floor in pain, holding onto her spine while Katniss recovers inside the ring next to the turnbuckles. Katniss catches her breath for a moment after sending her opponent outside of the ring…and then she starts to climb up the turnbuckles and get to the top rope. Carmen slowly stands up outside of the ring…and Katniss gets to the top turnbuckle, perched there and waiting for Carmen to turn around and face her…

"And now Katniss on the top rope on her own accord; she made it up there, and I think she's about to do some flying of her own!" Al says.

"Not sure what airlines they have in Panem, but Katniss is about to use one of them!" Jeremy says.

"Carmen, look out!" Cris warns.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Katniss leaps off of the top and delivers a Diving Cross Body to ringside!

"AND THE CROSS BODY CONNECTS!" Al exclaims. "Katniss to the outside on top of Carmen! Took a moment to make her jump but made the MOST of that jump as soon as she left her feet!"

"Gaaaaah…I tried to warn her…" Cris groans.

After a momentary 15-second pause, Katniss starts to stand back up to her feet, holding onto her midsection after the high-risk maneuver to the floor. The crowd pops for the aerial maneuver from the Girl on Fire, and Katniss sees Carmen Sandiego starting to rise as well. Carmen stands up holding her own chest…and Katniss charges into her and hits a Running Shoulder Barge directly into the apron! Katniss backs up…hanging onto Carmen as she does so…and she rams Carmen spine-first from the apron into the security barricade! Katniss backs up again…and she rams Carmen into the steel ring post…

…

…and then backs up and hits a Northern Lights Suplex directly onto the floor!

"Katniss's turn to use the ring post to HER advantage, among OTHER objects—Northern Lights Suplex!" Al calls.

"Ramming Carmen into almost everything NAILED DOWN before that Northern Lights Suplex!" Jeremy says.

Katniss picks Carmen up and fires at her chest with Knife Edge Chops galore before picking her up and delivering an Inverted Atomic Drop. Following this, Katniss trips Carmen onto her back, holds onto her legs…

"Girl on Fire…FIRING on almost all cylinders…"

…

…

…

…

…and Catapults Carmen into the apron, sending her ribs-first into the edge of the ring frame!

"…and firing CARMEN like a cannon right into the apron!" Al calls.

"I think that Katniss is beginning to flare up right now!" Jeremy says. "Second wind time, baby!"

Katniss pushes Carmen back inside the ring…and then she goes to the apron and climbs to the top rope once again. The Mockingjay measures Carmen and waits once more for Sandiego to stand up to her feet…

"Okay, Carmen, she's at the top rope again—PLEASE MOVE…PLEASE…!" Cris tries to inform her yet again.

…

…

…

…and Katniss hits a Diving Corkscrew Clothesline that takes Carmen down!

"DAMN IT! WHY COULDN'T SHE HEAR ME?!" Cris bemoans the misfortune.

"Diving Clothesline with a little SPIN on it!" Al shouts.

"LITERAL spin on it—Corkscrew-style Clothesline! When did Katniss pick up THAT?!" Jeremy questions.

The crowd cheers as Carmen is sent backward rolling from the maneuver…and Katniss hooks Carmen by the head in a Front Facelock, snatches the leg…

"Well, while we wonder that, Katniss is picking up Carmen…"

…and executes a Bridging Fisherman's Suplex! Katniss holds on for the pin:

1…

"…aaand FISHERMAN! Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.83 Carmen kicks out!

"…for—nooooooo…" Jeremy cuts himself off.

"Yes! Sandiego able to kick out," Cris cheers.

"Perfect-Plex only gets a near-fall!" Al states.

Katniss brings Carmen back up…and goes for an Irish Whip, but Carmen reverses it and attempts to send Everdeen into the ropes…but Katniss, in turn, reverses that Irish Whip by twisting Carmen's arm and going for a kick to the abdomen. Carmen, though, uses her free hand to grab Katniss's leg and stop the kick. Katniss improvises and scores with a fast Enzuigiri to the cranium of Sandiego! Katniss then pulls Carmen into a Fireman's Carry of her own…

"Maybe a Death Valley Driver by Katniss this time?" Jeremy questions.

…

…

…

…

…but Carmen escapes behind Katniss and snatches her arms for an X-Plex—the Florida Key…

"Guess again!" Cris calls. "Carmen for the Florida Key!"

…

…but Katniss prevents this by Wheelbarrowing Carmen in a Bodyscissors in mid-move. Katniss executes a Victory Roll…

"No, no—Victory Roll to counter THAT…"

…and then stands up, grabs Carmen's legs, locks them up and goes for the Mockingjay!

"…and here's the pi—no, no pin, because Katniss is looking for the Mockingjay!" Al shouts.

"Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh!" Cris worries.

Katniss tries to reach for Carmen's arm to transition into her variation of the Triangle Choke…

"Got those legs at the head—all she needs to do is snatch the arm and rear back and she'll have it!" Jeremy states. "She's fighting for it!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Carmen backward rolls, corralling Katniss's feet in the meantime…crosses the legs…places her knee down…

"Not gonna get it!" Cris proclaims.

…

…

…

…and locks in the Lasso from El Paso onto Katniss!

"Carmen countering, and what a counter! Reversal into the Lasso from El Paso, shades of the late great Eddie Guerrero himself!" Al exclaims.

"He must be honored—_viva la raza_!" Cris yells.

"And now it's Katniss on the defensive! Katniss in the submission hold!" Al states.

"Got the knee right in the deltoids as well!" Jeremy adds.

Carmen cinches in the Lasso from El Paso hold, making sure to kneel onto the back of Katniss's shoulders in as impactful a manner as possible to fully apply the hold. Katniss tries to remain in the match, not tapping out as referee Lonny Cunningham checks on her. Carmen tugs back on the Lasso even further with the move…and the referee continues to see what Katniss is going to do…

"Imagine if Carmen could make Katniss Everdeen submit—THAT would be a moment for her; that'd be a giant feather for the fedora!" Jeremy states.

"And it's gonna happen!" Cris declares.

"Is it?!" Al questions.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Katniss rolls to her side…getting out from underneath Carmen's knee…

…and then she picks Carmen's ankle…

…

…and rolls to a seated position, hanging onto Carmen's leg and managing to catch her in a Rana-style pin!

"Katniss not quitting…but instead turning it around—pinning combo here!" Al calls.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Carmen kicks out in time! Katniss gets up to her feet, as does Carmen…and Katniss fires with a Shuffle Side Kick to the midsection, staggering the Miss of Misdemeanor before hitting the ropes…

…

…

…

…and attempting a Lariat…but Carmen catches Katniss's arm, picks her up onto her shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops Katniss with the move she calls the Swissblade!

"Lariat avoided… CATCHING HER WITH A SIDE DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!" Al exclaims.

"Swissblade!" Cris exclaims.

"Man, taking her from Texas to Switzerland now!" Jeremy says.

Carmen hooks the leg of Katniss, pinning her: 1…

"And right into the winner's circle—CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8545 Katniss kicks out!

"…MAT—DAGNABBIT IT!" Cris screams. "Katniss kicking out again like the pigeon she is, just crapping all over my desire to see Carmen beat her!"

"Well, Carmen's not gonna mope about it THIS time…" Al speaks…

…while Carmen grabs Katniss by her waist…sits up, stands up…

…

…and takes Katniss into an Inverted Karelin Lift with her, picking her up from the canvas!

"No, she is no—OH MY…" Jeremy blinks thrice in wonder.

"…THAT'S gak power," Cris grins. "That is GAK POWER right there!"

Carmen hangs onto Katniss and drops her onto her knee with a Pendulum Backbreaker. Carmen drives her down and then lifts her back up in Side Suplex position…before muscling her up onto her shoulder in an Oklahoma spot. Carmen flashes a small grin as she shows off her power ability…

"And it's only the beginning!" Cris adds.

"Carmen lifting Katniss all the way onto her shoulder, Oklahoma-style!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and she slams Katniss into the turnbuckles…

"To Tulsa…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and she slams Katniss onto the mat, this time completing the Oklahoma Stampede!

"…to OKC!" Jeremy shouts.

"Oklahoma Stampede completed!" Al calls.

"A thing of absolute beauty!" Cris applauds.

Carmen stands up and signals that she's moments away from ending the match in her favor, Katniss down and writhing on the canvas. The Lady in Red picks Everdeen up…places her in a Standing Headscissors…

"Now we go from Texas to New York, it looks like!" Al plays along with Jeremy's quipping.

"Get the fat lady!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…gets Back Body Dropped by Katniss to counter! Katniss walks into the corner of the ring with Carmen starting to get up from the Backdrop…and Carmen turns around…

"False alarm—Katniss preventing the Manhattan Project with the Backdrop," Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…and…Katniss leaps onto the middle rope, springs backward, and delivers a Tornado DDT!

"DIVING TORNADO DDT OUT OF THE CORNER!" Al shouts. "KATNISS JUMPING UP TO BRING CARMEN CRASHING DOWN!"

"And I couldn't even WARN her that time!" Cris cries.

Katniss crawls over to Carmen and pins her: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.87 Carmen kicks out!

"…FORGE—NO, REMEMBER IT! …Phew…" Jeremy wipes off his forehead. "Carmen and Katniss…neither ONE of them going down easily for the other!"

"Phew indeed… The Tornado DDT only getting a near-fall for Katniss, much to my delight!" Cris states.

The crowd starts to louden in the Scottrade Center, becoming a little more involved in the match-up between the Miss of Misdemeanor and the Mockingjay from District 12. Katniss stands up as she hears the sounds of the audience behind her, taking a brief look around at the crowd…possibly looking for someone in particular, though who it may be might be a mystery to most in the building. Katniss picks Carmen up from the canvas…and she goes for the District 12 Drop…

"District 12 Drop on the way…" Al telegraphs.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Carmen elbows Katniss repeatedly in the kidney, preventing the District 12 Drop from happening. Carmen gets to her feet and delivers a European Uppercut that staggers Everdeen and turns her around. Carmen takes advantage by grabbing Katniss by the waist and running into the ropes for an O'Connor Roll…

…

…

…

…

…only for Katniss to hang onto the ropes and remain there. Carmen rolls backward…and runs at Katniss a second time, only for Katniss to Dropkick her in the knee, sending Carmen down onto the middle rope throat-first. Katniss sees Carmen on the second rope…and vaults to the ring apron as she sees Carmen hung up there. Katniss puts Carmen in a Three-Quarter Facelock Clutch and starts to riddle her face with knees to the skull.

"ACK! …They aren't Zoe Payne's knees, but Carmen's not exactly taking pillows to the face either…" Cris admits in Katniss's favor.

"Shot after shot…" Jeremy states.

After eleven such knees, Katniss backs off on the apron…picks her spot…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…goes for a Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker, but Carmen moves her head away at the last second, causing Katniss to flip onto her spine and crash onto the ring apron!

"OOOOOH!" Jeremy winces. "Katniss on her BACK—GAH…! I think was wanted a Neckbreaker but Carmen got out of dodge, and…GOSH, that crashing!"

"Music to the ears of Sandiego, but maybe not so aurally pleasant to St. Louis!" Al says. "Katniss taking a HARD shot on the ring frame!"

"Heheheh…that time I didn't even HAVE TO warn her," Cris grins.

Carmen looks up, stands, and smirks as she sees Katniss slowly sitting up on the apron, holding her spine in tremendous levels of pain from splatting directly onto it. Carmen then hits the ropes, staying in close…

"You were right, Al: music to the ears indeed…" Jeremy says upon seeing Carmen smirk.

…

…

…

…

…and drills Katniss with a Running Big Boot through the ropes to Katniss's face and knocking her down with a vengeance! Carmen stays near the ropes by the apron and chuckles lightly to herself as she keeps her foot outside the ring and proceeds to stomp away at the downed Katniss Everdeen. Carmen hits a flurry of stomps—almost seven or eight of them—and then, after walking to the apron herself, starts to pull Katniss up to her feet, groggy as she is. Carmen holds onto Katniss by the head and hair…and hits her with Forearm Smashes to the cranium. Carmen snatches Katniss's throat and holds on, throttling her with one arm. Carmen then looks next to Katniss, seeing what's down below…and Carmen lifts Katniss up in a Chokehold…

"Katniss's spine must be—oh…OHHHH…I was saying that Katniss's spine must be killing her, but what's it gonna feel like if Carmen does THIS?!" Jeremy inquires.

"Fiery Red Hand from the apron—we're about to find out!" Cris gleefully proclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Katniss hits a flurry of Bionic Elbows to the top of Carmen's head, stopping her from Fiery Red Handing her off of the apron to the floor. Katniss manages to deliver enough elbows to loosen Carmen's grip…then she swats the arm away to free herself from being throttled. Katniss Forearms Carmen in the face over and over to get back onto the offensive…

…

…

…but Carmen retaliates with a Tongan Death Drip!

"Thank GOODNESS Katniss was able to break the grip of—oh boy, never mind…!" Jeremy says. "What is THIS now?!"

"It's a…it's a Tongan Death Grip!" Al identifies. "Tongan Death Grip on Katniss at the apron by Carmen Sandiego!"

"It's a tight one too!" Cris states.

Carmen holds onto Katniss's neck and squeezes with the Death Grip, pushing Katniss back towards the ring post as she hangs onto the hold. Katniss tries to swat Carmen's arm away this time, but to no avail as Carmen hangs on.

"Carmen squeezing the life from Katniss with the Grip; Katniss could try to reach for the ropes, but I think Carmen's got it on so tightly that Katniss doesn't have the wherewithal!" Al says.

"Also the fact that Carmen's got Katniss backed right against the ring post! Katniss can barely move from the position she's in!" Jeremy says.

"And that's perfect!" Cris nods. "Suck the life right out of that Mockingjay! Douse her fire with a million fire extinguishers!"

Katniss's back is against the ring post, and Carmen tightens her Tongan Death Grip as she holds onto the Girl on Fire against the steel. Carmen looks into Katniss's eyes, looking for those eyes to begin to flutter…and as Carmen enhances her clutch on Katniss, she does in fact start to fade.

"She may only need the ONE extinguisher in the form of this Tongan Death Grip here…" Jeremy remarks.

"Fading, is Katniss? I like the sound of THAT…" Cris grins.

"If this was INSIDE the ring, Carmen could utilize it as a submission apparatus and get Katniss to submit," Al mentions, "but even OUTSIDE of it Katniss might just fall into unconsciousness and end up being the perfect prey for Carmen to just pin and get an easy three!"

The referee looks on from inside the ring at what's occurring at the apron, checking on Katniss's condition and noting that Katniss is not grabbing the ropes as the hold has taken a great deal out of her. Katniss appears limp in Carmen's clutches, the Tongan Death Grip bringing her to her knees on the apron, Carmen standing over her with Katniss throttled…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Katniss slips off of the apron from her knees to a standing position at ringside, Carmen's arm dropping with her…

…

…

…

…and Katniss grabs Carmen's foot and trips her onto her face directly on the ring apron!

"I don't even see—OH, LOOK AT THAT!" Al exclaims. "Look at THAT! I was just about to say that I didn't see how Katniss could get out of that predicament…and almost on CUE…look at Katniss using the lower ground to her advantage, getting there and grabbing a hold of Carmen's foot to trip her down!"

"Normally in warfare you want the high ground, but that time it was a DESCENT which helped Katniss when she needed it the most," Jeremy says.

Katniss nurses her neck and throat on the ringside floor while Carmen holds her face in pain, lying on the ring apron prone. Carmen starts to push herself up and off of the apron, her body almost dangling with her head poking towards ringside. Katniss continues to tend to her own throat, catching her oxygen from the Tongan Death Grip of earlier at the ring post…and the crowd continues to increase in volume as the match pulls them further and further in as it resumes. The Girl on Fire listens to them…then sees Carmen…

"But just how much did that Tongan Death Grip take out of her?" Cris speaks. "It looked like A LOT… I HOPE it was a lot…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker that takes Carmen's skull and entire body from the apron onto the arena floor!

"OH NO!" Cris cries. "Oh no…!"

"Well, it MAY'VE taken a great deal from her, but the move she missed earlier, that Neckbreaker, she just delivered onto the arena floor!" Al calls.

"That'll do a number to the back of CARMEN'S skull!" Jeremy states.

Katniss starts to get up and grab Carmen's aching body off of the floor before shoving her inside the ring once more, the neck of the World's Greatest Thief in a world of pain now. Katniss hears a small yet audible, "Katniss! Katniss!" chant from the crowd, climbing to the ring apron now. The _Hunger Games _protagonist looks at Carmen's supine body in the ring…grabs the top rope…

"Crowd and the odds seem to be ever in the favor of the Rebellion leader!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and executes a 180 Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault!

"ARABIAN PRESS!" Jeremy exclaims. "You'd see a move like THAT in Northern Carnage!"

"The Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault!" Al gives the technical term.

Thereafter, Katniss pulls Carmen up, holds her in Front Slam position…

"And MORE…!" Jeremy yells out.

"NO MORE!" Cris whines.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and connects with the District 12 Drop!

"DISTRICT TWELVE DROP!" Al exclaims.

Katniss covers Carmen: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Carmen kicks out just in time!

"…FORGET—CARMEN KICKS OUT!" Jeremy shouts. "I DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD BUT SHE DID!"

"THANK YOU, CARMEN!" Cris exclaims. "MATCH CONTINUES!"

"Indeed it DOES continue, much to Katniss's surprise and possibly chagrin!" Al states. "But these fans are enjoying what they're getting, much to the competitors' credit!"

Katniss glowers at the still-fighting Sandiego, not expecting to see her kick out after everything. Everdeen stands up after a ten-second glare at her opponent, this time preparing for the ascent of her foe back to her feet. Katniss waits for Carmen to stand, the fans waiting alongside with her…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Katniss puts Carmen in an Argentine Backbreaker Rack…

"The District 12 Drop wasn't enough! Will the Flaming Bludgeon be enough?" Al asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Katniss's Flaming Bludgeon attempt is prevented and countered with a Backslide attempt by Carmen! Carmen tries to bring Katniss's shoulders down to the mat…

"Not if Carmen prevents it from happening!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…only for Katniss to use her own strength to send Carmen up and over her body and in front of the Girl on Fire…

"BACKSLIDE prevented from happening as well…" Jeremy says.

…but Carmen holds onto Katniss's arms and applies a Double Overhook Clutch. Carmen then lifts Katniss up out of the clutch…

"Whoa, hold on…!" Jeremy blinks twice.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits the Japanese Ocean Bomb!

"OHHHHHHHH! RUMALI ROTI, WHAT IS THAT?!" Jeremy exclaims in awe.

"A HELL OF A MANEUVER!" Cris answers.

"JAPANESE OCEAN BOMB! THE RARE DOUBLE OVERHOOK TURNED INTO A POWERBOMB! OUT OF THE MANAMI TOYOTA PLAYBOOK!" Al answers himself.

The crowd is stunned by this maneuver some of them have likely never seen before, being predominantly American fans…and Carmen waits near the ring ropes, raising an arm over her head and waiting for Katniss to slowly but surely return to her feet. Carmen picks her spot…and, upon finding Katniss standing, Carmen runs into her, holding her in a Waist Lock…

"The worldly grappling skills of Carmen Sandiego knoweth bounds zero!" Cris affirms.

…

…

…

…O'Connor Rolling with her…

…

…

…and hitting a Chaos Theory German Suplex…but holding onto Katniss and O'Connor Rolling backwards with her a second time!

"CHAOS THEORY! SHE HANGS ON!" Cris calls.

"KEEPING KATNISS ALL THE WAY THROUGH!" Al shouts.

Carmen holds onto Katniss, takes a hold of both of her arms, crossing them over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and bridges backward with the Florida Key!

"FLORIDA KEY!" Cris shouts. "THE X-PLEX OF ADAM COLE!"

"AND BRIDGING!" Al yells.

Carmen holds onto Katniss for the pin: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Katniss kicks out!

"…MAT—SON OF AN ALPHA BITCH, WHY?! WHY THE KICKOUT?! WHY?!" Cris shouts in dismay.

"CARMEN JUST AS UPSET AS COLLINSWORTH, IF NOT MORE SO!" calls Al.

Carmen screams out while the fans do some screaming of their own, impressed by the duration and the action contained in this one-fall match between these two _XX _competitors. Carmen, however, wants the kill. With Katniss prone on the mat, Carmen grabs her by the arm and twists the limb…hooking Katniss by the head as well…

"Carmen and Katniss probably didn't expect to give each other this much, and the fans didn't expect a lick of it either!" Jeremy says. "Then again, this WAS impromptu, after all!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and dropping her with a French-Canadian Brainbuster…

"FRENCH-CANADIAN BRAINBUSTER! GRIZZLY REDWOOD-ESQUE!" Cris calls it.

"EVEN MORE GLOBAL RANGE BEING SHOWN BY SANDIEGO!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…before transitioning with a hold of Katniss's arm and turning it into an Americana Key Lock!

"AND NOW ANOTHER SUBMISSION! KEY LOCK!" Al exclaims.

"AMERICANA, AL! IT'S THE AMERICANA! SHE'S GOT IT LOCKED IN!" Cris hollers.

"Just working away at Katniss's arm!" Jeremy calls.

Carmen pulls hard on the Americana, maintaining a dominant position over her opponent Everdeen as she twists the limb back and elicits loud yells of pain from Katniss while also eliciting loud chants from the fans enjoying this match between the two of them. A few fans chant "Carmen! Carmen!" but most of them are hollering, "KATNISS! KATNISS! KATNISS!" hoping that the Girl on Fire will find a way to counter out of the submission and fight free.

"Crowd wants Katniss to break out, but that Key Lock is in DEEP!" Jeremy calls.

"Americana, Figure-Four Arm Lock, Ude-Garami—TAP OUT!" Cris exclaims. "IT ALL SPELLS TAPPING OUT FOR KATNISS!"

Katniss grunts and yells in the Key Lock of Carmen, the latter all but ordering her adversary to capitulate in the hold. The Girl on Fire struggles underneath Carmen to find a way out of the Americana, Carmen keeping it cinched in quite tightly on her end. The fans continue to shout and exclaim, getting behind Katniss more so than Carmen. Carmen yanks away at the arm more and more and more…

"This is what you call a TAP or SNAP situation, and Carmen's gonna get it one way or the other…!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Katniss uses her free hand…to grab her own arm…

…

…

…

…and pull the arm across her own body, which causes Carmen's wrists to bend backward against themselves as a result!

"WHAT IS KATNISS DOING?!" Cris shouts.

"Bending the arm across her body—that's bending at Carmen's hands and wrists! It's compromising the grip of Sandiego!" Al points out. "She wants to FORCE Carmen to relinquish her grasp on the arm!"

"Joint manipulation!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…

With one hard tug, Carmen's bent wrists can no longer withstand it, and Sandiego lets go of the Americana, Katniss able to free herself and reach her knees, the fans cheering for this adept and skillful counter out of the hold!

"Damn it…!" Cris smacks his commentary desk in frustration.

"What an INTELLIGENT way to escape almost certain catastrophe!" Al proclaims.

"That's the kind of intelligence that helped Katniss survive two Hunger Games," Jeremy says. "Pure survivalist instincts at their finest!"

The crowd cheers and chants, "KATNISS!" even louder, the woman in question on her knees. Carmen gets to her feet, her wrists aching her as she does so. The Lady in Red snarls at the kneeling Katniss…and charges towards her for a Polish Hammer to the chest…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Katniss ducks it, and, with Carmen behind her, Katniss attempts a Leg Sweep to bring Carmen down…

…

…but Carmen leaps over the Leg Sweep to avoid it. Katniss quickly reaches her feet after Carmen lands, and puts her in an Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…

…and, before she can take advantage, Carmen drops down and hits a Snapmare that brings Katniss onto her posterior. Carmen stands and fires with a Soccer Kick…

…

…but Katniss grabs Sandiego's foot from behind, turning around and tripping Carmen's other foot, standing with both legs now in hand. Katniss then steps between the feet, crosses them…grabs an arm…

"Jockeying for the advantage—Katniss may have gotten it…!" Al says.

"She may have REALLY gotten it!" Jeremy sees what Katniss is trying to set up.

"Nooooo—nonononononononono!" Cris frantically hopes it's not what he thinks it is.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and locks in the Mockingjay on Carmen Sandiego!

"NOOOOOO, I WAS HOPING IT WASN'T WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS!" Cris grieves.

"NOW THE MOCKINGJAY IS IN!" Al shouts. "NOW IT'S APPLIED!"

Carmen screams in pain this time as Katniss cinches in the Mockingjay tightly, clasping both feet around Sandiego's skull in the Triangle Choke variation. The fans start to holler, "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" as Carmen flails her free hand, not tapping…but her screams get louder and louder as the hold remains applied. Katniss pulls harder on the submission with Carmen's right arm hyperextended, referee Lonny Cunningham moving in for a closer look. Carmen takes her free hand…and tries to scratch her way to the ropes, pulling herself and Katniss a few inches…

"Crowd wants to see a tap! KATNISS wants to see a tap!" Jeremy shouts.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE A TAP!" Cris cries.

"YOU MAY JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Katniss starts to use her right boot to kick Carmen in the face repeatedly as the Mockingjay is applied!

"KICKS TO THE HEAD! Carmen wanted to reach for the ropes, but Katniss getting her attention with her foot!" Al calls.

Carmen's progress towards the ropes is hindered by the kicks to the head from Katniss, the former proceeding to struggle in her journey towards the ropes. Katniss keeps on nailing Sandiego with more kicks, looking to beat the Miss of Misdemeanor's face into submission. The Girl on Fire persists with the Mockingjay, Carmen now raising her hand towards the mat…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Carmen uses that free hand to reach into Katniss's face and start gouging her eyes!

"CARMEN'S GONNA TA—WAIT!" Jeremy yells. "HEY!"

"CARMEN GOING AFTER THE EYES OF EVERDEEN!" Al notices as well. "NOT LEGAL!"

"GOTTA DO WHAT YOU'VE GOTTA DO!" Cris justifies.

Carmen digs her hand and nails deeper and deeper into Katniss's corneas…

…

…

…

…

…while Katniss continues kicking Carmen in the head, the two of them engrossed in their exchange with Carmen going to the eyes and Katniss to the face, hand for foot!

"BUT KATNISS EVERDEEN WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Al shouts excitedly.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Cris can't believe it.

"EVEN WITH HER EYES BEING RAKED, SHE'S STILL NOT GONNA LET GO!" Jeremy hollers.

"KICKS TO THE FACE, FINGERS IN THE EYES! KICKS TO THE FACE, FINGERS IN THE EYES!" Al calls.

The crowd clamors more and more as they wonder who will get the better of this impasse between the two ladies. Katniss Everdeen and Carmen Sandiego continue their interchange onward…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Katniss is eventually forced to let go as the eye gouge becomes too much to handle, the Girl on Fire being forced to relinquish the hold!

"AWWWWWW, BUT KATNISS DOES LET GO!" Jeremy groans. "It was just TOO MUCH…"

"OH, THANK GWEN!" Cris exhales.

"The desperate measure from Carmen Sandiego winning out!" Al says.

Carmen Sandiego does her best to shake off the pain, holding onto her jaw and grimacing severely from the toll the submission has taken on her. Katniss starts to slowly reach her feet, her eyes aching as she nurses them while standing. Carmen goes from onto her bottom…to a kneeling position…to slowly standing as she sees Katniss still covering her eyes. The World's Greatest Thief sees Katniss turned away from her…

"Get her, Carmen… Get her, Carmen…" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Carmen delivers an Argentine Backbreaker!

"And now going to SOUTH AMERICA with the Argentine Backbreaker!" Al says. "Katniss is still blinded!"

"WRAP IT UP, CARMEN!" Cris shouts.

Following the Argentine Backbreaker, Carmen grabs Katniss by the throat…and starts to stand up and pull Katniss up with her, holding onto her all the way through. Carmen utters something indistinct to Katniss's face…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and executes a Fiery Red Hand!

"FRH! FRH!" Cris jumps for joy. "THE FIERY RED HAND FROM THE LADY IN RED! Read her the LAST RITES right before hitting it!"

"IT MAY BE OVER NOW!" Jeremy exclaims.

Carmen hooks both of Katniss's legs following the maneuver, and referee Lonny Cunningham is there: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.955 Katniss kicks out and the crowd bursts into impressed cheers!

"…MAT—YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME SHE KICKS OUT OF THAT TOO?!" Cris howls at the top of his lungs. "IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME?!"

"YES, SHE DOES!" Jeremy shouts in reply. "OH MY GOSH, KATNISS EVERDEEN! WHAT A RESILIENT EFFORT! WHAT A MATCH THIS HAS BEEN!"

"CARMEN SANDIEGO BESIDE HERSELF!" Al yells.

"I'M BESIDE MYSELF TOO! I DON'T…I DON'T…GAAAAH!" Cris yanks at the ends of his headset in distress.

Carmen grits her teeth in anger and displeasure with the near-fall on Katniss's part…and, after one glance at the referee, semi-scolding him…and a look towards the crowd…Carmen pulls Katniss up…lifts her…hangs onto the legs…

"To Carmen's credit, however, for each near-fall she's gotten, she's picked herself back up and gone back on the attack!" Jeremy notes.

"With enough offense, Carmen will make Katniss stay down—she HAS TO, Gwendamn it!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drives Katniss down with an Alabama Slam! Then, Carmen pushes Katniss's legs backward, rolling her into position for a Standing Headscissors. Carmen lifts Katniss up onto her back, holds onto her arms in a Crucifix Powerbomb position…

"Alabama Slam…now gonna turn UP a few miles…" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…spins around…

"Spinning Crucifiiiix…!" Al yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Katniss lands on her feet behind Carmen in mid-twirl, grabbing Carmen in an Inverted Facelock and delivering an Inverted DDT!

"OHHHHH! THE MANHATTAN PROJECT DENIED! THE INVERTED DDT INSTEAD!" Al shouts. "INVERTED DDT TO COUNTER!"

"DAMN IT, KATNISS!" Cris curses.

Katniss remains down after the Inverted DDT for a moment, Carmen supine near her as well…the crowd showing its appreciation for the match and chanting, "CCW! CCW! CCW! CCW!"

"Carmen down! Katniss down! Crowd standing up! Nerves standing up!" Al says.

"Whoever gets to her feet first between these two girls UNDOUBTEDLY will have the upper hand here!" Jeremy says. "…And it looks like it'll be Katniss!"

After 20 seconds, Katniss is able to push herself to her feet and stand up while Carmen is down. Katniss backpedals into a corner of the ring, seeing Carmen supine on the canvas and in position. The District 12 native turns around to face the turnbuckles and start climbing up to the top. The "CCW! CCW!" chants continue, growing louder and louder by the moment as well with the Girl on Fire reaching the middle rope, then the top one.

"'CCW! CCW!' they cry!" Cris shouts. "I'll give BOTH of them this—they're putting on a hell of a show!"

"Indeed they are, and Katniss…ascending…" Al says.

Katniss looks behind her and measures her opponent…plants her feet…

"In NCW this is called the Rebellion; you may know it as a Moonsault!" Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…tries a Moonsault…but Carmen rolls out of the way towards the corner! Katniss has the presence of mind to land on her feet off of the top rope. After missing the Moonsault, Everdeen recovers and charges at Carmen Sandiego as she's on her knees…

"Nothing doing, but she lands on her feet!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and Carmen jumps up to her feet, pops Everdeen up, and drills her with the Swiss Death European Uppercut!**

"**GOOD GRAVY!**" Jeremy shrieks. "**SHE'S OUT! SHE'S GOTTA BE OUT!**"

"**SOMEBODY FIRE THE FALLEN TRIBUTE CANNON; WE JUST GOT US A SWISS DEATH, EVERYBODY!**" Cris hollers.

The entire crowd gasps in awe of the elevation and the impact of the Pop-Up European Uppercut from the Lady in Red, some of them impressed and applauding while most are in awe and jeering at the V.I.L.E. villain. Carmen pulls a now-limp Katniss up to a standing position…puts her over the shoulder…

"**CARMEN DAMN NEAR GUILLOTINING THE GIRL ON FIRE!**" Al yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drives Katniss down with a Running Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver!

"**AND THE FINLAY CELTIC CROSS TO BOOT!**" Cris adds. "**PUT HER ON HER HEAD ONE MORE TIME!**"

Following the Celtic Cross, Carmen lays across Katniss's shoulders, hooking a leg as she pins the Mockingjay: 1…

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Katniss gets her shoulder up!

"**…MAT—NOOOOOOOOO! …HOW?! HOW?! FOR THE LOVE OF GWEN, HOW?!**" Cris's voice nearly cracks from the loudness of the yelling. "**I DON'T UNDERSTAND!**"

"**WAS IT OUT OF AWARENESS OR OUT OF INSTINCT THAT KATNISS KICKED OUT?! I DON'T KNOW!**" Al shouts.

"**IT HAD TO BE INSTINCT ALONE! SHE WAS OUT COLD, PEOPLE! I SAW IT! I HEARD IT!**" Jeremy yells.

"**BUT WE'RE STILL GOING WITH THIS MATCH!**" Al states loudly.

Carmen holds her mouth agape in disbelief as she sees Katniss pop her shoulder up off of the canvas, the Lady in Red not only surprised, but also seemingly appalled by the near-fall. Carmen Sandiego's expression become more and more grisly with disdain and contempt as the crowd continues to stand and yell…

…

…and Carmen, with Katniss still down, grabs her by the head and arm, leaps up and bridges with a Swiss Sleeper Hold, the Bridging Cobra Clutch!

"PROBABLY NOT FOR MUCH LONGER THOUGH!" Cris proclaims. "IT'S A SWISS SLEEPER HOLD!"

"KATNISS STILL LOOKS UNCONSCIOUS!" Jeremy shouts.

"SHE PROBABLY IS!" Cris yells.

Katniss, perhaps slowly regaining said consciousness, rather weakly struggles with the submission hold, and Lonny Cunningham is there not only to check for a submission, but also to check and see for the placement of Katniss's shoulders, noticing that they're an inch away from the canvas…

"Katniss may be on her very last lifeline!" Al says.

"Gotta be careful too—Katniss's shoulders are DANGEROUSLY close to the canvas…!" Jeremy states.

"Yes, they are!" Cris nods giddily.

…

…

…

…

…and as Katniss continues to struggle, Carmen ends up holding Katniss's shoulders to the mat!

"NOW THEY'RE DOWN!" Al and Cris both shout together.

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Katniss lifts up her shoulder, but she is still stuck in the Swiss Sleeper Hold of Sandiego! Carmen orders for Katniss to tap out with her free hand, the crowd looking on in wonder as they wonder if Katniss is going to submit, the Miss of Misdemeanor keeping the pressure behind the Swiss Sleeper Hold.

"It may not end via pinfall, but it might just end on a submission!" Al calls.

"JUST GIVE IT UP, KATNISS! JUST TAP!" Cris insists.

"PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP!" exclaims the CCW crowd, trying to will Katniss as best as they can while Carmen tightens her grip even more. Katniss holds on…holds on…and holds on…

"WILL SHE?! WILL SHE?!" Jeremy questions.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Katniss tries to push off of the canvas with her feet and free hand to mount Carmen and burst her head free from the Bridging Cobra Clutch as a result. She ends up on top of Carmen…

…

…

…

…but Carmen remains bridged, keeping her shoulders up and stopping Katniss from pinning her down! Carmen maintains the Swiss Sleeper Hold…even with her grip not being as tight as it was before with Katniss on her back.

"Katniss trying to cut the bridge, but the hold's still locked in!" Al exclaims. "Carmen held on!"

"And HER shoulders are UP!" Cris adds. "Katniss can't even get a pin!"

Carmen holds onto her disjointed Cobra Clutch…Katniss continues to struggle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Katniss…adjusts from off of Carmen's body and chest, ending up on her knees at Carmen's side. Katniss hits two punches to Carmen's stomach…causing Carmen's grip to loosen even more…

"Maybe…maybe she's not TRYING to go for a pin!" Jeremy exclaims.

"What does THAT mean?!" Cris wonders.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Katniss manages to place both knees into Carmen's side, ribs and back, turning the maneuver all the way into a Bow and Arrow!

"**IT MEANS KATNISS IS TURNING IT INTO A SUBMISSION OF HER OWN—BOW AND ARROW! BOW AND ARROW! BOW AND ARROW!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**HOW IN THE HOLY HELL DID KATNISS…?! NOOOOO!**" Cris shrieks.

"**THE BOW AND ARROW SUBMISSION MOVE! CARMEN NOW OVER THE KNEES OF KATNISS!**" Al calls.

Now completely free from the Swiss Sleeper Hold, Katniss yanks with all of her might with the Bow and Arrow, hollering at the top of her lungs as she tightens her signature submission with everything she has left from this battle with the World's Greatest Thief. Carmen, on the heavy defensive, seems at a complete loss as to what to do now or how to proceed, the Lady in Red in Katniss's trap. The fans are now in a complete 180 degrees with their message, crying, "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" as one.

"**AND THE CROWD THAT DIDN'T WANT TO SEE A TAP THIRTY SECONDS AGO WANTS TO SEE IT RIGHT NOW, THE ROLES HAVING BEEN REVERSED!**" Al screams. "**CARMEN IN TROUBLE! CARMEN IN DEEP, DEEP TROUBLE!**"

"**DO SOMETHING, CARMEN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF SOMETHING, BUT JUST DON'T QUIT!**" Cris begs.

Katniss almost bends Carmen's back across her knees completely from head to toes, the Mockingjay taking full advantage of the position she has Carmen in. Carmen, only able to remotely move her head, wonders where she can turn to or what she can do now, not sure on options on escape this time around. Carmen extends both of her arms and hands as far as her body can possibly allow…and Katniss continues to pull at her spine…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…Carmen manages to just barely wrap the tips of her fingers around the middle rope next to her to achieve a very timely, crowd-disappointing rope break!

"Wait, WHAT? WHAT? …**YES! YES, CARMEN'S SAVED! CARMEN'S SAVED!**" Cris smiles after realizing the rope break has been achieved.

"WAIT A MINUTE… How did Carmen get to the ropes?!" Jeremy asks. "How did she reach them?!"

"…When Katniss was fighting out of the Swiss Sleeper Hold, her motions took her closer to the ropes, and that meant that CARMEN was closer to the ropes in the Bow and Arrow, and she was JUST CLOSE ENOUGH to make it to the ropes and save herself from sure submission!" Al explains. "A combination of fortuity and thinking keeping Carmen alive at HER direst moment!"

Katniss is forced to let go of her Bow and Arrow, hanging on as long as the referee's count will allow before releasing it and shaking her head, her own displeasure starting to show. The crowd, despite being upset with Carmen's rope break, is still hot and into the match—a match that they didn't expect from either of them, suffice to say. The Girl on Fire stands up and sees Carmen pulling herself up via the middle rope to stand. Katniss waits for Carmen to reach a vertical base…

…

…and then goes back onto the offensive with an Irish Whip attempt. However, Carmen hangs onto the top rope to prevent Katniss from sending her across. Katniss tries the Irish Whip a second time…but once more, Carmen hangs onto the top rope. Katniss then hits two kicks to the chest of Sandiego and a right hand to the head…followed by a high kick to the arm that Carmen is using to hang onto the rope. Now Katniss attempts an Irish Whip…and this is the one that sends Carmen across the ring. Katniss goes for a Backdrop…

…

…

…but Carmen immediately ensnares Katniss in a Standing Headscissors!

"Back and forth we go—MANHATTAN!" Al blurts out. "Gonna go for it again!"

Carmen lifts Katniss up for the Manhattan Project…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Katniss ends up behind Carmen, escaping her Crucifix grip and landing onto her feet. Then Katniss lifts Carmen up onto her shoulders in an Argentine Clutch!

"AVOIDED again! Katniss…Flaming Bludgeon time…!" Al calls.

Katniss goes for the Flaming Bludgeon…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Carmen gets a double handhold onto the top rope, stopping Katniss from delivering the Inverted DVD!

"Carmen too aware to let it happen—she's got the ropes! Ropes once AGAIN the best friend of the thief!" Cris says.

Katniss gets more and more frustrated as she tries to regain control of Carmen, displeased with her ability to remain in control of the top rope. The Girl on Fire tries to yank Carmen away and take her back to the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after about four pulling tries, she does so…but she's unable to keep Carmen on her shoulders. Carmen is now behind Katniss…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the V.I.L.E. leader chucks Katniss directly into the steel ring post in the corner through the turnbuckles!

"Katniss able to break Carmen's hold of the r—OHHHHHH!" Al shouts. "Carmen let go of the rope but got back to her feet! And Katniss tastes the steel ring post!"

"SHOULDER FIRST!" Cris cries out.

Carmen immediately pulls Katniss out of the corner, seeing the Girl on Fire more vulnerable than she has been for the entirety of the match. Carmen puts Katniss in the Standing Headscissors once again…

"COULD WE SEE IT THIS TIME?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and…jumps into the air, flips and drops Katniss right onto her head with a Canadian Destroyer!**

"**OHHHHHHH MYYYYYYY!**" Al hollers. "**CARMEN SANDIEGO! FLIPPING PILEDRIVER! WHERE DID SHE GET THAT OUT OF?! WHERE DID IT EVEN COME FROM?!**"

"**THE CANADIAN DESTROYER!**" Cris calls it.

"**KATNISS MAY'VE BEEN EXPECTING SOMETHING ELSE!**" Jeremy shouts. "**I KNOW I WAS!**"

"**KATNISS STOOD UP RIGHT ONTO HER CEREBRUM!**" Al exclaims.

"**IT IS AAAAAALL OVER!**" Cris channels his inner Mike Goldberg.

The audience erupts upon seeing Carmen flip with Katniss and bring her headfirst into the canvas, nobody expecting to see that maneuver from the Miss of Misdemeanor one bit! The crowd's stunned explosion provides the backdrop for Carmen to grin as she looks at the motionless Katniss…and goes for the pin: 1…

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9975 Katniss just barely gets her shoulder up from the canvas, staying alive by the skin of her very teeth! Nobody in St. Louis can believe it, but especially not one Carmen Sandiego, who grabs at her hair and gains a wide-eyed, grievous expression on her face!

"**…MAAAAATE—MATEMATEMATE, IT HAD TO BE MATE! IT HAS TO BE MATE! IT MUST BE FREAKING MATE, RIGHT?!**" Cris contends…even though, alas, it is not true.

"**…NO WORDS…**" Jeremy says. "**NO…WORDS…**"

"**…Just look at Carmen Sandiego's face…just look at that…look at the expression… That is ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW,**" Al says.

The Scottrade Center is in an absolute frenzy upon seeing the near-fall, Carmen taken heavily aback while the building is electric, wondering what they're going to get now with both Carmen and Katniss exhausted by the match-up they've given each other. Carmen hears the fans chanting "**DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!**"…and something about that chant light up the Lady in Red, driving her to mount the Girl on Fire and riddle every part of her face with fist after fist after fist!

"And now look at what she's doing to KATNISS'S face," Cris speaks. "That tells you what you need to know about the FRUSTRATION this match had induced from Carmen Sandiego…"

"The Lady in Red just UNRAVELING right now and UNLOADING on the Mockingjay," Al says.

"Almost SNAPPING at the SEAMS right now is Carmen!" Jeremy remarks.

Carmen grows more and more relentless with punches to the cranium of Katniss; the louder the chants grow, the harder the punches start to become as she goes around the world with closed fists to the skull of her adversary, looking to keep her down for good now. After almost thirty-one punches to the skull, Carmen stops herself, keeping her glare down at Katniss, making sure she's ready for what the Lady in Red has planned next. Carmen stands…grabs Katniss by the arm…and drags Everdeen to a neutral corner of the ring, sitting her there and then proceeding to fire with even more punches to the head, these just as relentless as the first batch of mounted strikes. As Carmen gives almost two dozen more punches to the head of Katniss in this position, the referee steps in to back her up forcibly, warning her of a possible disqualification if Sandiego does not cease. Carmen snarls madly as she gets pushed back by the official, hearing him and looking at Katniss not moving an inch in the corner. Carmen pushes the referee out of her way as she sees Katniss in position…

…

…and starts to make her own way up a corner adjacent to the one Katniss is sitting in.

"Carmen has to contain herself if she wants to leave this match, this FIGHT, with a victory tonight…" says Al.

"And speaking of victory, Carmen's about to make a giant leap towards finally getting there…LITERALLY…" Cris states.

Carmen climbs to the middle rope…seeing that Katniss is still motionless…and then starts to ascend to the top…getting there…

"Katniss AAAAALL the way on the other side… Carmen Sandiego looking to go Coast to Coast…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before Carmen can leap, Katniss snaps up to her feet and rams into the ring ropes beside her, causing enough tremors to send Carmen crotching onto the top turnbuckle!

"Nooooooo!" Cris cries.

"Katniss with the cutoff!" Al calls. "Carmen taken off before takeoff, if you will!"

"Taken off and almost taken OUT—look at that landing!" Jeremy grimaces. "Owie-owie…"

The fans wince upon seeing Carmen's harsh landing, but they also cheer for their favorite Panem rebel as the Girl on Fire breathes and sees Carmen hung up on the top rope, favoring her own breadbasket. Katniss approaches the corner…and ascends to where Carmen is situated. The former NCW Combat Champion proceeds to hit Carmen with punches to the head of her own, being just as relentless with the blows as Carmen was to her a moment earlier, showing just as minimal an amount of mercy on her. Carmen takes a massive amount of shots to the head, unable to put her hands up to block any of them as the fans in attendance lose count of Katniss's blows, enjoying the damage she's inflicting. Then…Katniss grabs Carmen by the torso…wrapping her in a Gutwrench…

…

…

…

…

…

…and proceeds to lift Carmen up onto her shoulder in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack from the middle rope!

"…Now WHAT ON EARTH is Katniss attempting to do HERE?!" Al questions.

"I don't think I want to know!" Cris covers his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it's certainly new…!" Jeremy remarks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But before Katniss can capitalize on it, Carmen is able to escape behind Katniss…land on her feet…and take Katniss out of the corner by the arms! The crowd shouts in disapproval as they recognize the position that Katniss is in!

"But it might have been ill-advised!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Yes! Yes, it was! Yes, it was!" Cris claps.

"Carmen with Katniss now in Crucifix position!" Al calls.

Carmen holds Katniss firmly in Crucifix Powerbomb position…and then starts to spin around with Katniss, twirling her as quickly as her legs will allow—which is quite fast…

"SWING YOUR VICTIM ROUND AND ROUND, END OF THE MATCH IS HAPPENING NOW!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and each spin…takes her closer…and closer…to the ropes…outside of the ring…

"Ohhhhhhhh noooooooo…" Jeremy frets.

"ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND SHE GOES, WHERE SHE'S GOING I THINK I KNOW!" Cris grins.

"Manhattan Project may become Manhattan PROJECTION…or maybe a Manhattan EJECTION!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Carmen throws Katniss over the top rope with a Manhattan Project…

…

…but Katniss narrowly is able to snatch the top rope while descending to keep herself together on the ring apron instead of all the way to the ringside floor!

"THERE SHE GO—NOOOO, SHE HUNG ON! SHE GRABBED AND HUNG ON!" Cris groans.

"WELL, THANK GOODNESS SHE DID!" Jeremy says. "THAT WAS A HOMEMADE TRIP TO OBLIVION ON THE WAY!"

"THAT WAS THE POINT—THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO SEE IT!" Cris exclaims.

The crowd exhales collectively in relief…except for a few fans who booed for not seeing the maneuver connect all the way to the floor as intended…and Katniss manages to piece herself together on the apron while Carmen thinks that Katniss descended all the way to the floor. Carmen appears content with herself for the time being…but then she turns around…

"Waitwaitwait—I don't think that Carmen knows that Katniss didn't go all the way to the floor!" Al exclaims.

"CARMEN, TURN AROUND!" Cris cries out in caution.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…sees Katniss still standing on the apron, charging at her…just in time to see Katniss Springboard onto the top rope and over Carmen, landing in the center of the ring. Carmen turns around, growls, and runs at Katniss again into a Hip Toss attempt…only for Carmen to stand her ground and counter with a fist to the midsection and a clubbing blow to the spine. Carmen then hits the ropes herself, Katniss doubled over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Carmen runs right into a Pop-Up Powerbomb by Katniss!

"RUNS INTO THE POWERBOMB BY KATNISS!" Al calls. "POP-UP STYLE!"

Katniss picks Carmen up immediately after the Powerbomb to the mat, placing her in a Gutwrench position once again. Katniss elevates Carmen onto her shoulder in a Canadian Backbreaker position…holds onto her…

"And now the Gutwrench again…Gutwrench again…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops Carmen face-first by transitioning in mid-grip and driving her with a DDT!

"…DROPPED INTO THE DDT!" Al shouts.

"…You know, I feel like I've seen one or both of those moves before from SOMEBODY!" Jeremy shouts. "Gotta put my finger on it though…"

"WHOEVER IT IS, I WISH BODILY HARM UPON HIM OR HER FOR POSSIBLY PLAYING A PART IN WHAT MAY BE ABOUT TO HAPPEN!" Cris whines.

Katniss takes another glance at the audience…and then, after this, she pulls Carmen up to her feet one more time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she puts Carmen in an Argentine Backbreaker position…holding onto her and releasing a supercharged yell while hanging onto Carmen Sandiego…

"I KNOW WHAT THIS IS, 100%!" Jeremy shouts.

"AND SO DO THE FANS!" Al adds.

"AND UNFORTUNATELY, SO DO I!" Cris adds himself.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and Katniss hits Carmen with the Flaming Bludgeon!**

"**FLAMING BLUDGEOOOOON!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**THE KOBASHI-INSPIRED INVERTED DEATH VALLEY DRIVER FINALLY HITS ITS MARK!**" Al shouts.

Katniss turns Carmen over to the sound of an excited, almost overwhelmed audience…and the Girl on Fire pins her: 1…

"**SET IT…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"**…FOOOORGET IT!**" Jeremy exclaims as the bell finally rings to a loud ovation from the crowd in St. Louis, Katniss rolling off of Carmen and staying on the mat on all fours in exhaustion, the toll of the match setting in…along with the match's result. "**…Well, well, well…**" Jeremy has a laugh in his own tuckered-out state.

"Here is your winner…'The Girl on Fire' Katniss Everdeen!" Blader DJ announces over the audience as they applaud and holler in amazement from the one-on-one match they have witnessed.

"…You wanted breakout moment-worthy action? I think that you just GOT breakout moment-worthy action…" Jeremy says. "Katniss Everdeen…Carmen Sandiego…two women that didn't have a match when the show went on the air, were GRANTED a match on the air…and THIS…this is what we got from them. This is what we got to see, what the three of US had the express honor to call. Guys…WHAT do you have to say about what we've just witnessed?"

"…What an effort from these two ladies…" Al applauds them. "Carmen Sandiego wanted to make her name in the Fiction Wrestling echelons as a CCW ORIGINAL wrestler… Katniss Everdeen wanted to make a CCW moment tonight for her own Fiction Wrestling career… If I had to evaluate, I think we got to see headway in BOTH of those respects. But in the end…there can only be ONE WINNER…"

Katniss starts to push herself up to her feet…

"…and that's her," Al finishes, motioning to the now-standing Katniss, who gets her hand raised by referee Lonny Cunningham in victory. Katniss walks into a corner and leans there, catching her breath from the lengthy, hard-hitting match she was just put through and victorious in, climbing to the middle rope in the corner…and, while holding her aching head in one hand, using her other hand to make the District 12 symbol as she points to a few cheering and chanting fans.

"_XX 20 _is going to be remembered, among other things…as the night that the Girl on Fire showed CCW EVERY BIT of what she could do," Jeremy says.

"…And what about Carmen?" Cris asks.

"Hey, like we've said, it was a TREMENDOUS—an ABSOLUTELY awe-inspiring performance from BOTH females this evening," Jeremy said, "but like AL mentioned and as YOU like to note…there's only one winner in these things and, tonight, KATNISS was that winner. Carmen came to play tonight—we saw a NUMBER of new wrinkles out of her tonight…and we saw new wrinkles from Katniss as well. NOTHING for Carmen Sandiego to be ashamed of, and NOTHING to take away from her in this. The CCW original made a STATEMENT tonight, but this MATCH, this MOMENT…belongs to Katniss Everdeen."

"Revenge from being attacked last week on _XX 19 _as well for Katniss tonight—let's not forget that," Al brings up. "An important match for Everdeen and quite the gratifying victory for a truly stellar performance."

Katniss dismounts from the corner and looks at Carmen Sandiego, who is now leaning against the ropes figuring out what has just transpired, listening to "One More" play over the speakers and the fans chanting "KATNISS! KATNISS! KATNISS!" Katniss can't help but flash a small smile as she listens to this herself before rolling out of the ring, leaving Carmen to recover on her own. The Girl on Fire walks up the entrance ramp, exchanging a few high-fives to some fans in the first row before heading to the stage…smiling a second time to herself, and heading to the back.

* * *

Backstage, Emmy, Reggie Rocket, and Annie Frazier are all watching Katniss taking her leave on their television monitor in Emmy's locker room…and the PBS Kid smiles at the sight while Reggie offers up her own applause.

"Love it, love it, LOVE IT…" Annie applauds as well with a wide grin.

"Now THAT…is what _CCW Double X_ was made for…" Emmy says while retaining her smile.

"Hell yeah… They didn't make it easy for us one bit, did they, grommet?" Reggie chuckles.

"_They didn't make it easy for ANY of us…_"

Emmy turned in the direction of this FOURTH voice in the room…which happens to belong to her fellow PBS Kid Emily Elizabeth, the third of the three FWM Draftees for CCW's Female roster. The look on Emily Elizabeth's face reads nervousness and a touch of apprehension after seeing what Katniss and Carmen were able to produce with their time and their encounter.

"Nope…they really didn't," Emmy says to Emily Elizabeth. "…And why WOULD they? ...Those two women went out there and took an opening that was given to them by Mr. Paige to show the world that they weren't just two girls on a wrestling roster who had issues with each other backstage. They got a big chance to shine, just like the chance that YOU'RE getting tonight against Daenerys and Artemis. This is what you've wanted for a while, right? A new slate? A better place to show what Emily Elizabeth is all about? A show that you'll be ALLOWED to steal without some human resource bullies keeping you back at every turn? Well, this is it right here! This is all of it! This is ALL YOURS. It doesn't get any more perfect. It's the same reason why the Olympic Entourage is here: because THEY want to grab the opportunity. They just want to grab that opportunity at OUR expense, which makes them the PERFECT opponents for the three of us because they're willing to do ANYTHING to leave St. Louis, Missouri as wrestlers who are ingrained in the minds of all 19,260 fans here and the COUNTLESS ones watching this worldwide. They're hungry to knock us off…just like YOU need to be hungry to knock off the other two girls who were drafted here. They BOTH want this…but I know you…and I know that you want this more. So when the time comes…prove it."

Emily Elizabeth listens to Emmy's words of six-year-old "wisdom" and takes them in, nodding and changing her expression from an uneasy one to a more poised one. "I'll prove it…"

"Good…" Emmy smiles as Emily Elizabeth, putting an arm on her shoulder to further assure her. "I'll be watching you do just that when I get back from what's up next – MY match…" Emmy looks at Reggie and Annie. "OUR match…"

"Our match…" Reggie nods. "Em, you say it's Misty and Kerri looking for opportunity… Well, there's looking for opportunity…and then there's barking up the wrong tree. And when you mouth off like they do, like that swamp monkey Michael Phelps does…you're not asking for an opportunity. You're asking for an ass-kicking for your disrespect. THAT…is what I'm going out there to dish out, grommet. And considering who we're sending a message to…that's what YOU need to be out there to do as well. And the same goes for you, Frazier. Tonight, newbies or not, opportunities or not…we SHRED it out there and we WIN. It's one thing to have a hell of a match. It's another thing to WIN a hell of a match. And tonight, we need to be WINNERS."

Annie, putting aside her nice disposition, nods in comprehension. "As much as this night means to me, means to Emmy, means to ALL of us…this is more than just emotion. This is more than just giving the fans what they want. This is about The END. They beat AmiYumi and Xena DECISIVELY before; it was almost frightening watching them do it. But now…we've got to follow suit; actually, we need to be BETTER than The END…to show them that, no offense to Xena, Ami and Yumi…they're not us…and The END won't be doing that to us at _Pandemonium_."

"…Up until now…" Emmy says ponderously, "…I planned to come out there with a microphone to address the fans and give them my own words of thanks for helping to get my idea, my imagination off of the ground and turn it into what it's become…but now, after some thought…and some listening to you guys…I think the best way to say 'thank you'…is to give them the highest dose of what they really came to see from their pioneer tonight. Guys…as Escape the Fate put it so perfectly…" Emmy stretches out her hand to Annie and Reggie. "…it's go time."

Annie puts her hand on top of Emmy's…and Reggie puts her hand on top of Annie's for all three hands to meet in a pile.

"_Double X _on three," Emmy says. "One, two, three…"

"_DOUBLE X_!" all three teammates break the pile with a loud cheer before getting ready to exit their locker room…

…

…while, as they leave, a small graphical box appears on the screen…which shows the running man with a torch making his way directly underneath the famous Gateway Arch.

"Well, you heard Emmy before: Katniss and Carmen did NOT make it easy for Emmy and company," Jeremy says, "but the match that was delayed in favor of that Singles Match is about to happen right after this commercial break!"

"And who's the Olympic Entourage going to bring with them?" Al questions. "Emmy, Reggie and Annie versus Misty May, Kerri Walsh and someone to be determined! It's live on _XX 20_, and it is coming up NEXT! Stay tuned!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

** _[Backs against the wall_ **

** _Down inside]_ **

** _Bedlam…_ **

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

** _[I watch you run with no place to hide]_ **

** _Uproar…_ **

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

** _Anarchy…_ **

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

** _[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_ **

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

** _Tumult, confusion, and disorder… _ **

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

** _The definition…_ **

** _[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_ **

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

** _…of Pandemonium…_ **

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_


	20. CCW XX 20: Part 3

Katniss Everdeen is seen taking a drink of water from a Poland Spring bottle backstage, regaining some energy from her match against Carmen Sandiego. The live crowd in attendance is heard cheering and chanting Katniss's name in the Scottrade Center, all remembering and heavily praising the Girl on Fire's match earlier in the evening. As Katniss is resting up, CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige approaches Katniss with a grin, clapping his hands for the Mockingjay as he issues his own form of applause. Katniss looks at the Majority Owner of the company with a sense of pride, knowing just how much the match meant to her and how much she put into it, happy to see it pay off.

"Katniss, excellent—ABSOLUTELY excellent," Woody says. "That's why I booked you and Carmen tonight: I wanted to give an opportunity and see what was going to become of it, see how it'd play out between you two girls. And what became of it was…something I know neither I nor these people in attendance are going to forget for a long, long time. What a match—what a VICTORY; congratulations!"

Katniss nods. "Thank you…" she says. "Thank you, Woody… You know, this night meant a lot to me, not just because of it being the start of the two-hour _CCW Double X_, not just because of the opportunity I got to have tonight on the biggest stage in _XX _history, and not just because of how much of a STATEMENT I got to make to show that as a former NCW Combat Champion I can BRING IT in a CCW ring too…but also because tonight…there's a very special p—"

Carmen Sandiego stops Katniss from finishing by blasting her in the back of the head with a Russian Sickle of a Clothesline!

"HEY!" Al gasps. "OH MY GOSH! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to _CCW XX 20_—Carmen's attacking Katniss!"

Carmen starts stomping onto the downed Katniss Everdeen, keeping her down and not even bothering to pay Woody Paige any mind or attention thereafter. Woody shouts, "Carmen, what the hell are you doing?! Get off! Get off!"

Carmen does not get off, rather stomping Katniss even further with boot after boot to the Mockingjay. Carmen grabs Katniss by the head and hits her with a Facebuster against the concrete floor…followed by a second one…and then a third one in succession, busting the Girl on Fire's lip with these repeated Facebusters into the ground!

"Carmen Sandiego, the woman Katniss defeated this evening in the match right before the commercial break, assailing her in mid-conversation!" Al shouts.

"Something tells me she's a little more than just a sore loser with THIS assault!" Jeremy remarks.

"'Carmen Sandiego' and 'loser' don't belong in the same sentence after tonight; don't feed me that!" Cris says.

"But Katniss BEAT her tonight!" Jeremy says. "As astonishing as the match was, Katniss WON it!"

"And something tells me THAT'S part of Carmen's reasoning for why this is happening right NOW!" Al states.

Woody Paige tries to step in to get Carmen away from the Mockingjay, but Carmen is having none of it, nudging him out of the way and continuing to attack. Woody makes an audible cry out for security while Carmen drops a flurry of knees to the back of Katniss's head, furiously dropping them down…and then screaming, "YOU STOLE MY MOMENT FROM ME, YOU POOR GIRL! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Carmen picks Katniss up from the ground…

…

…

…

…and Hammer Throws her directly into a vending machine, smashing her spine and the back of her head against the device before Katniss plummets to the ground in agony. Carmen walks over to Katniss slowly…and she digs into her red jacket pocket…

…

…and pulls out a large pair of scissors. Carmen opens up the scissors as she approaches Katniss…

…

…and she grabs the braid in Katniss's hair…and uses the scissors to start to cut the entire braid clean off of her. It takes a while but, after a few hard snips, the Miss of Misdemeanor is able to de-braid the rebel, holding her near-iconic hairstyle in her left hand and looking down at the _Hunger Games _character with a sneer. Carmen nudges Katniss with her boot to turn her around onto her back.

"YOU stole from ME… Now I'M going to steal from YOU…" Carmen says…as she looks down and sees a curious pink ribbon beside Katniss's face, the ribbon having been untied after the loss of Katniss's braid. Carmen grabs the ribbon…holds it in her hand…stares at it…

…and spits right on the ribbon before throwing it down into Katniss's face with complete disdain, marching away from the motionless Girl on Fire, her hair braid still in hand.

"Carmen…" Woody Paige sighs in somewhat scolding fashion…before turning his attentions to Katniss. "Katniss, dear, can you hear me? Can you hear? …Guys, I need help right now, on the double—come on! …Katniss…?"

* * *

"…Well, isn't THAT a way to come back from commercial!" Jeremy exclaims. "Can you believe that?! Carmen Sandiego…she just CUT the hair braid off of Katniss Everdeen and stole it from her!"

"It's a steal for a steal, Jeremy," Cris states. "Katniss stole Carmen's moment; you think Sandiego was going to let that slide without repercussion? Think again! That's what you get for taking what's rightfully Carmen's, Everdeen! Hope you enjoy your new look!"

"…UNCALLED for…" Al opines. "Carmen put up a VERY noteworthy showing in that match even in defeat; why can't she leave it there?! Why can't THAT be a prize?! Why must she go out of her way to ruin KATNISS'S compliments?!"

"Because those compliments should ALL be going to HER," Cris replies. "That's why."

"Ugh…" Jeremy groans. "Just sucks…"

On that note, the bell sounds and Blader DJ is inside the ring to speak into the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a Six-Female Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall!" Blader DJ declares, drawing a pop from the fans and slightly cheering them up from the events of backstage with Carmen and Katniss.

"This'll brighten the mood; here we go!" Jeremy exclaims.

The lights in the arena turn an edgy violet as 90s rock music pumps through the speakers, some hardcore rock fans recognizing the new theme and able to take a guess as to whom the theme belongs to. As the guitars and drums fully kick in…

_[Transmission third world war third round_

_A decade of the weapon of sound above ground_

_No shelter if you're lookin' for shade_

_I lick shots at the brutal charade_

_As the polls close like a casket _

_On truth devoured_

_A silent play in the shadow of power_

_A spectacle monopolized_

_The camera's eyes on choice disguised_

_Was it cast for the mass who burn and toil?_

_Or for the vultures who thirst for blood and oil?_

_Yes, a spectacle monopolized_

_They hold the reins and stole your eyes_

_Or the fistagons _

_The bullets and bombs_

_Who stuff the banks_

_Who staff the party ranks _

_More for Gore or the son of a drug lord_

_None of the above; fuck it, cut the cord]_

("Guerilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine plays)

…Reggie Rocket runs onto one side of the stage, all fired up and ready for competition and encouraging the crowd to get even louder because things are only going to get more active from here. Reggie tells the other side of the crowd to get pumped up as well before taking that energy with her down the ramp, stretching her arms and cracking her knuckles as she walks to the squared circle, ready to go. The fans in the Scottrade Center do indeed get loud as Reggie makes her entrance through the violet lights sliding inside the ring just as "Guerilla Radio" hits the chorus.

_[Lights out!_

_Guerilla Radio! _

_Turn that shit up!_

_Lights out!_

_Guerilla Radio! _

_Turn that shit up!_

_Lights out!_

_Guerilla Radio! _

_Turn that shit up!_

_Lights out!_

_Guerilla Radio!]_

"Introducing first, from Ocean Shores, California, weighing 148 pounds, Reggie Rocket!" Blader DJ announces.

"Oh, great…" Cris rolls his eyes upon seeing Reggie. "Brighten some moods but dampen a few others, I guess…"

"The former ECW Animation Women's Champion, the former 3-time Toon Women's Champion, and the eldest in Emmy's team to take on The END at _Pandemonium_, Reggie Rocket is here to…well, turn the 'ish' up in here just a little bit more, just what Rage Against the Machine's shouting for!" says Al.

"Yeah, you heard the girl backstage; this is about kicking ass and taking names to her!" Jeremy states. "It was just yesterday on _Ozone_ that Reggie was exchanging words with the Olympic Entourage, and the animosity between those particulars was and still remains evident for tonight."

"That's gonna make for some hot-tempered action when she shares the ring with either one of the Olympians, Misty or Kerri," Al says as Reggie climbs up one turnbuckle and plays to the crowd in front of her, waiting for her tag team partners to arrive.

"I hope Misty, Kerri, or their partner slaps the mouth right off of Reggie's face so nobody has to ever hear it again," Cris speaks. "Then again, I'm sure our RR trainees Sector W, namely Sonya McCallis, will do a fine enough job of doing that at _Pride &amp; Glory_ themselves just as well."

"Reggie will indeed be at the Mega Event coming up in just a few short days," Al confirms. "She'll be a part of an Eight-Person Tag with partners Jecht, Hercules and Charlie Araya against the Rookie Revolution's Sector W from Wrestling Next Door. Perhaps Sector W should take note of this just as much as The END should right now…"

…

The lights in the arena start to turn an earthy green as an image of the sun with the words "Annie Frazier" appears on the big screen, garnering another large pop!

_[Let's light it up!_

_Light it up, light it up, light it tonight_

_Let's light it up!_

_Like shooting stars are burning; light up the sky_

_Let's light it up!_

_Light it up, light it up, light it tonight_

_Let's light it up_

_L-Let the night_

_L-Let the diamonds_

_Sh-Shine in your eyes!_

_Light it up, light it up, light it tonight_

_Let's light it up!_

_Like shooting stars are burning; light up the sky_

_Let's light it up!_

_Light it up, light it up, light it tonight_

_Let's light it up_

_L-Let the night_

_L-Let the diamonds_

_Sh-Shine in your eyes!]_

("Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel plays)

Annie Frazier, dressed in a specially-designed wrestling singlet made entirely out of fresh grass, complete with a grass skirt and her traditional sandals, skips onto the stage with a big, bright smile on her face and a wicker basket in her hand. Annie bunny hops on the stage, waving to the legions of fans in front of her before skipping forward again. As Annie skips, she throws rose petals from out of the basket up into the air, some landing on the ground behind her and some flying into the audience for them to snatch out of the air. Annie takes a lap around the ring skipping this way, even tossing a few petals in the commentators' direction.

"Hahahaha! Oh my gosh, is this FOR REAL?" Jeremy laughs as he gets a rose petal in his collar. "Oh, woooow…"

"Her tag team partners—first, from Frazier Field, weighing 127 pounds, Annie Frazier!" Blader DJ announces.

"#16 in PWI but #1 in Al Gore's heart, Annie Frazier," Al quips. "Frazier wrestled on the VERY FIRST episode of _XX_, but if you look at Annie Frazier nineteen weeks ago and look at Annie Frazier now, you would be amazed. And speaking of amazed, of course, who can forget that unbelievable match she was a part of on _XX 16 _against Emmy?"

"I'm no fan of the hippie, but I'll give her that much; that match was something else," Cris concedes. "I was here calling it with you guys and I'll put it to you like this: if you weren't astonished and blown away by that match on _XX 16_, plain and simple, you were pulseless."

"Well, isn't that well-put?" Jeremy chuckles. "And I'll go on record myself and add that Annie Frazier is, without question, the best lesbian wrestling alive today."

"Oh my God—"

"Gwen," Cris pipes in for Al.

"—twenty episodes and you're STILL holding onto that, Jeremy?" Al completes his query.

"Al, unless I get indisputable counterevidence, I'll be holding onto that for _XX 20,000_," Jeremy proclaims.

"…So the fact that she has two BOYfriends isn't 'indisputable counterevidence'?" Al raises an eyebrow.

"Not to me!" Jeremy contently grins while Al just plainfaces.

"You're an idiot," Cris deadpans.

Annie enters the ring, bumps fists with Reggie, and climbs a turnbuckle of her own, emptying out her basket of rose petals and throwing them towards the crowd as she lights up the 19,260 in St. Louis's Scottrade Center as well…

…before her music cuts out…and the fans begin to get even MORE amplified, knowing who was next to arrive to join Reggie and Annie.

"_Emmy! Emmy! Emmy! Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!_"

"Reggie and Annie in the ring…and listen to the Scottrade Center calling for girl number three!" Jeremy says.

"Hard to believe that this will be only her FOURTH match in _CCW XX _history…but it's one with a ton of meaning to the one they call Unbreakable, the one they call the Pioneer of this show and the Pioneer of the CCW Females Division entirely," Al says.

Annie skips around in a circle inside the ring; Reggie climbs up another turnbuckle and emboldens the crowd to chant louder and louder for her student, and they do just that:

"_EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!_"

"Starting to get LOUDER…" Jeremy says while Cris tries to cover his ears so he doesn't have to hear it.

"**_EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!_**_"_

Reggie points to the Scottrade Center's stage from the middle rope while Annie playfully sings off-mic, "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

…

…

And the sounds of keyboard notes and the picture of dragon decals splitting from a wall to spin around Emmy on the big screen tipped off the nearly 20-grand fans in attendance that she was on her way, prompting an IMMENSE burst of cheers from them!

"AND HEEEERE SHE COMES!" Jeremy exclaims.

_[Where are the people that accuuuused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruuuiised me?_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They're return but I'll be strooongeeeer!]_

("Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays)

The lights are a Crayola crayon-like pink on the ramp…as Emmy, wearing a specially-made _CCW XX 20 _t-shirt with the St. Louis Gateway Arch in the background and various CCW Females in the foreground, including herself, Annie, Chell, Jenny Wakeman, Aelita, and others. Emmy soaks in the sellout crowd in the arena as fans are absolutely electric, jumping up and down for her—especially the younger fans—and holding up signs that read "**W**e **W**ant **E**mmy", "Emmy is Unbreakable", "Hail to the Pioneer" and "St. Louis (Heart) Emmy". Emmy looks around…and then looks at the camera next to her and says, "This…is what a dream come true feels like." Emmy then proceeds to walk down the ramp, high-fiving almost every fan she can get her hands on.

"And the final member of the team," Blader DJ says, raising his voice, "from the Playroom, weighing 111 pounds…Emmy!"

"Emotions are running high inside of that young little girl right there, the #7 wrestler on the 2013 PWI Female 25," Al says, "as she walks down the aisle of a show that started as an idea, a vision, a DREAM if you will…and became something unlike anything the Fiction Wrestling business has ever seen. And now here she stands on the most important, the BIGGEST episode in program history, the TWO-HOUR _CCW XX_…yet another evolution to her dream."

"She referred to this feeling as 'what a dream come true feels like', and the best part of it is, it's not just HER dream; it's a dream that started with her but is getting shared with others, including Annie Frazier, including some of the girls on that shirt of hers—Jenny Wakeman, Chell, Aelita Schaeffer…" Jeremy says. "It's a night that THEY get to have as well…but yeah, how much must THAT mean to the PBS Kid?"

_[God, I want to dream again!_

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_

_This time I'm not scared!_

_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_Nothing can stop meeeeeee!]_

"Number one, her theme should say 'GWEN, I want to dream again'," Cris earns an eye roll from Jeremy and Al. "And number two, I really…REALLY feel like vomiting. I hope I'm not the only one."

"Well, you're the only one in St. Louis; that's certain!" Al says.

"Sounds like it!" Jeremy agrees.

Emmy climbs inside the ring after high-fiving both sections of the front row at the ramp. She takes off the _XX 20 _t-shirt and tosses it into the crowd before climbing up a turnbuckle of her own and raising a finger in the air over her head. Emmy continues smiling to the crowd…but after she reconvenes with Annie and Reggie, her game face becomes much more serious as the gravity of the match coming up starts to set in.

"As passion-driven as this match is for Emmy, there is a VERY significant undertone to it as well," Al says. "It's not just about Emmy on _XX 20_; it's about Emmy's team versus The END. It's about showing what THIS team can do up against a threesome that has been…well, embittered, notorious and destructive since their formation. Zoe Payne and company took on Xena and Puffy AmiYumi earlier in the evening, and we saw what became of that contest—TRIPLE submission victory. That's what Emmy's gonna be up against…"

"…Now we're gonna see what Zoe will be up against," Jeremy completes Al's thoughts.

"And now it's ALSO time to show what the _CCW XX _Tag Team Division is going to be up against in the foreseeable future," Cris speaks, "because now that this nauseating hero's welcome is over…it's time for us to meet Emmy, Annie and Reggie's opponents…"

Emmy, Annie and Reggie all turn their attentions to the entrance…awaiting their opponents for the match, as well as their partner to be determined. More chants of "EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!" are heard, but Emmy's focus is solely on the stage now, as are the focuses of the Backyard Girl and the Rocket Girl.

…

…

…

Suddenly, "Bugler's Dream" by Leo Arnaud plays over the speakers, causing Emmy's team and the fans in attendance to perk all of their ears.

"Hm?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

Emmy, Reggie and Annie continue looking at the stage…but then their attention gets turned to the big screen…

…

…

…as the same man who had been running in St. Louis with a torch in his hand throughout the course of the show was now running on the sidewalk towards what appeared to be the very building the show was in—the Scottrade Center.

"Who in the…?" Jeremy blinks. "A dude with a torch?"

"'Dude with a torch'—it's an OLYMPIC RUNNER, you dolt!" Cris points out. "He's here to ring in the arrival of the Entourage!"

"It looks like he's headed this way…" Al says.

Annie raises her eyebrows…and then gasps as she points to an area on the stage where a pneumatic device was being used to lift up a cylindrical piece with a titanium bowl-shaped drum on top of the small tower. Reggie sees this as well and mouths, "Seriously?" while Emmy looks on in her own silence.

The Olympic runner was now inside the building…and after the 45-seconds of "Bugler's Dream", the music changes to "Olympic Fanfare and Theme" as written and composed by John Williams. The runner makes his way past a few stagehands who give the runner a curious look as he continues dashing to his destination.

"Has he been doing this all night with NO BREAKS? He looks exhausted…" Jeremy says…before noticing Cris Collinsworth standing up and putting his hand over his heart. "What the heck are YOU doing?"

"I'm paying my respects!" Cris exclaims. "Something YOU should be doing too! This is MOMENTOUS! This is a spectacle like nothing else—you want to talk about Annie's entrance, Emmy's entrance? THIS…this is an introduction that is fit for Olympic heroes. And as an NBC announcer as well…my heart goes to this display by default too. Al?"

Al isn't standing, but he does give off a small Olympic-styled salute, showing his own respect for what he's watching. "It's something," he says. "It is something…"

The fans are watching the runner continue to run as the "Olympic Fanfare and Theme" portion of the Olympic medley plays on. Some of them are awed by the lengths being traversed for the arrival of Emmy, Annie and Reggie's opposition for this match…

…

…

…and after a minute and ten seconds, the torchbearer makes it to the stage of the _XX _arena. He stands in the middle of the stage, coming to a halt there as he holds onto his torch and turns his head towards the cauldron now on the stage of the Scottrade Center. Emmy, Reggie and Annie watch the runner make his way to the cauldron…lower his torch…and light the cauldron in front of him, simulating an Olympic flame on _CCW XX_ while the "Olympic Fanfare and Theme" concludes. The torchbearer holds his torch over his head and stands next to the Olympic flame, posing there as he has finally completed his run.

Some of the fans offer up respectful applause for the pageantry, and Cris Collinsworth is overjoyed. "Beautiful… Beautiful… Now where are our Olympic greats?" he wonders.

…

…

("Patriot" by CFO$ plays)

As Cris Collinsworth asks, the lights in the building turn red, white, and blue all over…

…

…

…as Michael Phelps proceeds to walk onto the stage with an Olympic flag in his hands, complete with the blue, black, red, yellow and green Olympic rings on it. Phelps carries the flag with him proudly with a smirk on his face as he looks at the torchbearer and the cauldron and nods at him…before Misty May and Kerri Walsh walk onto the stage with their 5BW Women's Tag Team Championship Belts around their waists now. The Olympic Entourage ladies stand on either side of Michael Phelps, who looks to the two of them and, while maintaining control of the flag, places his right hand over his heart while Misty and Kerri do the same. Phelps says, "Faster…Higher…Stronger…" and then leads Misty and Kerri in shouting, "WE…THE PEOPLE!" Misty and Kerri then walk down to the ring, exclaiming that it's their time now while Phelps fiercely waving the Olympic flag in front of them on the way to the ring.

"Introducing their opponents now," Blader DJ says, "making their _CCW XX _debut, accompanied to the ring by Michael Phelps, at a combined weight of 316 pounds, they are the current and reigning 5BW Women's Tag Team Champions, Misty May and Kerri Walsh, The Olympic Entourage!"

"THAT is how you make an entrance!" Cris says. "THAT is how you let the Fiction Wrestling world know you've arrived! It's an introduction most fitting for the greatest Olympic athletes in America or any other country! Damn it, I am EXCITED right now! I can't WAIT to see these girls win!"

"Well, win they did recently in their last 5BW Women's Tag Team Title defense at the 5 Borough Wrestling supercard event _MetroBrawl_ live from the Hammerstein Ballroom in Manhattan, New York," Al brings up. "5BW, for those who are unaware, is the developmental territory to CCW, stationed in New York City, and Jeremy, from what I know, the Olympic Entourage have been on a TEAR in the five boroughs."

"Look, you may think that these girls and Michael Phelps are being overcompensating jackoffs for this entrance, but I'll go to bat for these athletes and say, hey, they're good," Jeremy gives them. "They're DAMN good. They are one great tag team, and in an organization that has redefined women's tag team wrestling, the Olympic Entourage have made themselves right at home since popping up in 5BW. They've reigned for a NUMBER of months as Titleholders, and whether you agree with the way they went about it or not, they came into Woody Paige's office wanting in on _XX 20_. Reggie Rocket and Emmy were there and gave them EXACTLY what they wanted: a spot on the show. And here we are… The Olympic Entourage, an impressive 5BW tag team, an undoubted TEST for Emmy, Annie and Reggie this evening…but as it sits right now, it's three-on-two. Who's gonna be the third woman?"

"It was SUPPOSED to be Carmen Sandiego, but we saw what happened to that," Al says.

"Phelps said he had it covered though!" mentions Cris. "And I KNOW that he did! Besides, who WOULDN'T want to team up with Fiction Wrestling's ONLY tag team of Olympic gold medalists? That's just an invitation—a GUARANTEE for success!"

Phelps, May and Walsh stop at the bottom of the entrance ramp, Michael Phelps putting his flag in a nearby flag stand, freeing up his hand to hold a microphone with which to speak to Emmy, Annie and Reggie inside the ring. The crowd boos as they see Phelps about to speak, but Michael Phelps simply keeps his smirk. Kerri and Misty look at Phelps as if to ask him, "Did you take care of it?" Phelps waves them both down and just starts talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen…the Olympic Entourage has FINALLY arrived! Hahaha…" Phelps declares. "It only took twenty episodes, but you know what? We're not even mad anymore because this couldn't be any BETTER of a time for us to make our first _XX _appearance. For those of you who live in potholes, my name is Michael Phelps…and these two ladies are your 5BW AND, in the future, you can quote me on this, CCW Women's Tag Team Champions, Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh-Jennings!"

Misty and Kerri both remove their Tag Team Title Belts and raise them over their heads as the crowd boos. Emmy says off-mic, "We know who you are; who's your partner?"

Phelps continues, "Kurt Angle may call himself PROFESSIONAL wrestling's only Olympic gold medalist…but he's only won ONE medal. There is a combined TWENTY-EIGHT Olympic medals between the three of us standing here…TWENTY-FOUR of which are GOLD. What does THAT say, huh? What does THAT make you think? This is HISTORY unlike anything else in Fiction Wrestling! Misty and Kerri are now Fiction Wrestling's ONLY TAG TEAM of Olympic gold medalists! And that's never been seen HERE…or in PRO wrestling…ANYWHERE…" Phelps chuckles at this fact as he pats Misty and Kerri on their backs. "Little Emmy…you may have these people, these fans…convincing you that this is YOUR day, but it stopped being your day the minute that Olympic flame got lit on the stage. NOW, Emmy, Reggie, Annie—how are those Webber Twins doing, tree hugger?—it's OUR day."

Annie frowns at hearing this; Emmy's expression remains one of focus and determination; Reggie barks at Phelps to quit yapping and for Misty and Kerri to "get [their] asses in OUR ring!"

"Sidney and Ashley Webber, another tag team in 5BW—Annie Frazier's buddies…and the most recent team Misty and Kerri defeated at _MetroBrawl_," Jeremy elaborates on the jab.

"And thanks to the benefit of mathematics…the fact that you have one…two…THREE people on that side…" Phelps looks behind him, "…it gets to be someone else's day too along WITH us. And since I've gone through and introduced two-thirds of my team, I think it's only fitting that I do the honors for the last piece."

"_ACTUALLY…_" another voice bellows out behind the 22-time Olympic medalist, "_I suggest you leave those honors to ME…_"

Everyone is taken aback by the sound of this new voice in the fray—including Misty and Kerri themselves. Reggie mouths, "Who the hell?" while Emmy and Annie look at each other questioningly, wondering if the other recognized the source of the voice. Neither one of them did.

"Who was THAT?" Al inquires.

The Scottrade Center wonders the same thing…

…

…

…

…

…and then…a yellow-stomached blue monkey wearing a black vest and eponymous red boots walks onto the stage holding a microphone of his own, members of the crowd recognizing him and starting to cause a bit of a commotion amongst themselves in their seats. Annie and Emmy both recognize this monkey too…especially Emmy.

"Ooooooh…what have we HERE?" Cris has his mouth open.

Boots the Monkey looks ahead, at Emmy in particular…and speaks again, "I guess my job here just got a little bit easier because I can tell from the way you're eying me right now, Emmy, that you actually recognize me. And that's a little bit of a surprise, considering the way things have gone in the past three months. Then again…the person I'm about to introduce WAS in the very first match in _CCW XX _history after all… It was one of the last few matches she got to have before CCW decided to pretend that she didn't exist because she didn't look the part of somebody who could wrestle here. That's what they told us. They didn't have it in them to say it in those words, but when you spend some time on an educational television program, you get to LEARN some things, even the things that aren't actually said, and that's one thing I learned very quickly. …But Emmy…and the two friends over there as well, now it's YOUR turn to learn. It's your turn to learn what happens when you're forgotten for so long because a company's too ASHAMED to let you perform. NOW the person that CCW NEGLECTED is HERE, and just so this does not catch you off guard, she is VERY…very angry… So I would like to apologize to the members of the group known as The END in advance right now, because with what I'm about to bring out here…there's an unbelievably good chance that there won't be anything LEFT for them at _Pandemonium_."

Boots chuckles while Emmy leans by the ropes in concern, knowing exactly who's coming.

"Your night…is about to take a SERIOUS turn for the worst…" Boots looks over his shoulder to the back. "…Come on out to play…DORA…"

The crowd collectively realizes what's coming with a loud reaction while Phelps grins, Misty and Kerri blink twice, Annie puts a hand over her mouth, and Emmy tries to control her breathing by the ropes. Reggie looks at her teammates and reactions and does her best to stay the calmest one in the ring now while Boots chuckles again and chirps.

("Swiss Made" by CFO$ plays)

"Ohhhhh boy…" Jeremy gets goosebumps. "I did NOT see this coming…"

"From the looks of things, neither did Emmy!" Cris chuckles.

"And neither did her teammates!" Al adds.

…

As the initial siren is heard and the music starts up…a dark peach skinned girl with brown eyes, brown hair, a purple backpack, orange shorts and a pink shirt walks onto the stage next to Boots, both fists clenched and eyes closed as she stands alongside the Manager Monkey, whose laughter grows even louder now as Emmy's expression remains with concern.

"DORA! It's Dora 'The Explorer' Marquez!" Jeremy exclaims. "Dora the Explorer…teaming up with the Olympic Entourage? …Ohhhh my goodness!"

"We haven't seen Dora in CCW or on _XX _since _CCW Jackpot_!" Al mentions.

"She doesn't look to be very happy about that fact either!" Cris states. "If you ask me, the description would be 'DOWNRIGHT PISSED'… And guess whom she's about to take it out on?"

"Emmy didn't appear tense before, but…Reggie's trying to get her back to normal here," Jeremy points out. "Emmy hasn't taken her eyes off of Dora since she appeared!"

"Dora, in addition to being in the FIRST MATCH on _CCW XX 1_, indeed, was the girl whom Emmy wrestled at CCW's first PPV _Altitude_…and that match ended with Dora Powerbombing Emmy OFF OF THE STAGE…and you KNOW Emmy hasn't forgotten about that," Al says.

Boots looks at Dora Marquez and taps her in the torso, signaling that it's time to start heading for the ring. Misty and Kerri both look at Michael Phelps in disbelief, not believing that Michael recruited Dora to be their tag team partner, and also appearing rather skeptical. Phelps, however, ensures them just to go with it…and tells them to pipe down before the oncoming Dora or Boots hears them.

"With that kind of history, there's a ton of actuality behind Boots saying that The END might not have much to deal with at _Pandemonium_," Cris says.

Misty and Kerri both look at Dora…who just walks right past the two of them and enters the ring, Boots watching her do so…Emmy still looking right at Dora while Reggie whispers in Emmy's ear to snap out of it. Eventually, Emmy starts to listen to Dora, warming up inside the ring for a few moments as Misty and Kerri, both put off by Dora ignoring the two of them, start to enter the ring themselves. "Don't take it personally; she's just focused," Phelps defends. "She wouldn't be stupid enough to blatantly snub two gold medalists." Phelps then turns to Boots and asks, "Right?"

Boots either doesn't hear him or ignores him too, too busy shouting last-minute instructions to Dora.

"Well, this Six-Female Tag just got even MORE interesting," says Al. "It's the 5BW Women's Tag Team Champions teaming up with a returning…and a brooding Dora the Explorer…versus Emmy, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket, and you can BET that The END are going to be watching this very closely."

"If Emmy, Annie and Reggie want to show that they can handle The END, they're gonna have to do A LOT," Jeremy says, "and I would have said that same thing BEFORE Dora came out, but NOW? …Now it's got emphasis all over it."

"Who's gonna start?" Cris inquires as he has a big grin of anticipation on his face.

Both teams do get to convene…and Reggie, having to talk sense to both Emmy and Annie, says that she'll kick things off for her team.

"The veteran, Reggie Rocket, stepping up to the plate to set the pace…" Al says.

As Dora, Kerri and Misty look at each other, Michael Phelps walks over to Boots and shares some words and gestures with him, motioning to the three ladies on their side of the ring…and, after listening to Phelps, Boots points Dora to the ring apron. Dora nods and leaves the interior of the ring to go to the apron, leaving Misty and Kerri to determine who goes first amongst themselves.

"Hm…well, I don't know what Phelps fed to Boots the Monkey, but whatever it was convinced Boots to let Dora wait her turn," Jeremy says.

"Reggie Rocket…and Kerri Walsh to start," Cris sees Misty go to the ring apron, leaving her partner Kerri to proceed.

Reggie Rocket and Kerri Walsh will indeed start the match off for their respective teams as referee Jim Kawaguchi calls for the opening bell for this Six-Female Tag Team Match as the crowd is in a high mood seeing the Rocket Girl and one of the Olympic Gold Medalists inside the squared circle. Kerri proceeds to talk some smack to Reggie, words inaudible but noticeably irksome to Rocket…

…and the two women trading punches with each other, right hands flying! Kerri and Reggie go back and forth as the match begins, "Let's go Reggie! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chants starting to echo inside the building…

…and Reggie suddenly pops Kerri with a hard left hand out of nowhere that knocks Kerri down! Kerri gets back up, and Reggie hits her a second time and knocks her down! Kerri returns to her feet a third time…and Reggie knocks her down a third time! Reggie grabs Kerri by the arm and twists it in a Wrist Lock, adding a Spinning Back Kick to the gut before twisting the arm once again, moving behind Kerri and delivering a Russian Leg Sweep, backward rolling to her feet and taking Kerri up with her upon delivering it. Reggie then tosses Kerri out of the ring to the ring apron and flashes a smirk as she solidifies the upper hand in the match.

"Like I mentioned, the veteran in the match to serve as a bit of a pacesetter," Al says, "and boy, is she setting the tone right now!"

"Reggie promised intensity, and that's what Kerri just got right from the get-go!" Jeremy says.

"Oh, come on, Kerri; you can take her! You can totally take her!" Cris shouts.

Reggie climbs up a neutral corner and plays to the fans emphatically, shouting and clamoring for them to get louder in the Scottrade Center. Kerri, meanwhile, holds onto her jaw in chagrin and tags in her partner Misty May. Misty enters the ring and runs in, Reggie's back turned as she dismounts the turnbuckle…

"Yeah, Reggie thinks she's so great, but she'd better…"

…

…but Reggie manages to see Misty coming at the last moment and deliver a Hip Toss!

"…get ready to—…dang it," Cris mordantly says.

"Took a moment to get the crowd amped up, but didn't lose sight of the task at hand," Al says.

"Yeah, yeah…" Cris grumbles.

"I think Reggie wants this building to get loud and get heavy because that'll get that adrenaline pumping for her too, and also for her teammates whom she's trying to get back into the game even with Dora across the ring from them," Jeremy theorizes. "Add in the fact that Reggie's showing them how it's done in there, and that'll give her student and her gal pal a boost!"

Reggie grabs both of Misty's arms and applies a Seated Surfboard Stretch, setting her knee into the middle of Misty's spine. Misty grunts and grimaces as Reggie holds onto the submission hold. Reggie Rocket pulls back on the arms further while Michael Phelps expresses his own discomfort at ringside, imploring Misty to find a way out of the predicament. Misty does manage to return to her feet…and she delivers a Hip Attack to the gut of Reggie to break from the Surfboard. Misty hits an Elbow Smash to the face and hits the ropes…but Reggie catches her and Body Slams her in the center of the ring. Reggie then goes to her corner…and tags in Annie Frazier to cheers.

"Reggie out and now Annie, the Granola Girl checking in!" Al says.

Annie and Reggie both grab Misty and Irish Whip her into the ropes…catching her on the return with a Double Flapjack and then backward rolling with one leg of Misty corralled, putting her in a Double Half Boston Crab! Reggie and Annie both pull back on Misty's limbs, the referee warning Reggie to get out of the ring because she's no longer the legal participant. Reggie lets go of her limb and walks back to the apron while Misty May remains in the Half Boston Crab of Annie Frazier. Reggie tells Annie, "Now you show 'em!" as she leaves.

"Double Flapjack floated into the Double Crab! Nicely done!" Al calls.

"Set the table nicely for Frazier too—again, boost to the confidence!" Jeremy mentions.

Frazier yanks on the leg of the now-retired three-time Olympic Gold Medalist, and Misty hangs tough…managing to power out with her leg strength to send Annie out of the Half Boston Crab and get her leg free. Annie rolls to her feet and Misty returns to a vertical base of her own. Annie goes after Misty but Misty May kicks her in the gut. Then Misty adds a series of clubbing blows to the back before hooking Annie up for a Vertical Suplex. Misty tries to lift Annie up…but Annie blocks it…and the Backyard Girl reverses it into a Suplex in the other direction. Misty sits up in pain, and Annie delivers a Knife Edge Chop to the back, then a second one to the chest. Annie hits the ropes as Misty stirs…and Frazier scores with a Bulldog. After this, Annie picks Misty up…lifts her up over her head in Gorilla Press position…

…

…

…

…and throws Misty forward into the Olympic Entourage's team corner!

"WHOOOOA! Okay, when did ANNIE start to lift?!" Jeremy inquires half-jokingly. "What a throw THAT was!"

"I'd like to know the same thing—what is going on?! This is HARDLY Olympic form!" Cris complains.

"Annie Frazier letting the 5BW Women's Tag Champions know that she means business too, hugs and kisses notwithstanding," Al says.

Annie playfully flexes inside the ring, Misty glaring at her as she holds onto her ribcage. Kerri scowls and tags herself back into the match to try her luck with Annie herself. Kerri glowers at Annie all the way as she walks towards the Granola Girl…

"Kerri looking to try HER luck with Annie now…" Al comments.

"Let's bring this to the way it SHOULD be…" Cris implores.

…

…

…but Annie parries the punch…

…

…and executes a Flying Squirrel Takedown onto Kerri Walsh to a loud gasp and cheers from the St. Louis crowd!

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Cris shouts. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Was that a FLYING SQUIRREL?!" Jeremy chuckles. "I…I don't think I've ever seen that move done in a wrestling ring—at least not THIS kind of a wrestling ring! That's out of the Ellis Coleman playbook; I should know, haha!"

"#16 in the world, ladies and gentlemen," Al simply states.

Annie applies a Rear Chancery on the canvas following the Flying Squirrel and transfers it into a North-South Choke on the canvas, the crowd still applauding the impressive maneuver from the environmentalist. Emmy and Reggie cheer on their partner and friend as Annie continues to apply the air chokehold. Kerri flails in the North-South Choke and stamps her foot against the canvas, not sure how to reply to this situation. Phelps yells out some instructions to his fellow Olympic athlete…and Kerri listens to them while Annie maintains her grip. After thirty seconds of struggling, Kerri, while keeping her shoulders off of the canvas, does manage to spin her way out of the North-South position, forcing Annie to change her hold into a Front Chancery. Kerri gets to her knees…stands up with Annie attached to her…and proceeds to ram her into the turnbuckles of a neutral corner. Kerri performs a Shoulder Barge and then holds onto the torso as she pulls out. Kerri goes for a Belly-to-Belly lift…

…

…but Annie Bell Claps Kerri, wraps her arms around Walsh in a hug, squeezes, and executes a Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex herself! Annie then stands up and goes to the corner, ascending to the middle rope…

…

…

…but Kerri rolls out of harm's way across the ring, preventing Annie from diving.

"Annie looking to soar like a condor, but Kerri…wise enough to roll out of harm's way…" Al says.

"At least there's THAT…" Cris crosses his arms.

"The advantage has been with Annie and Reggie thus far…"

Kerri recaptures her bearings in the opposite corner, the crowd cheering as Annie stands on the middle rope…and the crowd begins to burst into a loud "WE WANT EMMY! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE WANT EMMY! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant.

"…and as I'm about to mention the third part of that team…" Jeremy cuts himself off as the crowd chant is heard.

Annie points to Emmy in her corner and the cheers get even louder, the fans making it clear whom they would like Annie to tag in. Annie chuckles as Emmy looks around at the crowd firmly behind her…and then Annie Crab Walks on the middle rope á la Mark Briscoe towards her corner…

…and she tags Emmy in to a massive pop!

"Ask and you shall receive—here comes Emmy!" Al exclaims.

"The Pioneer of _XX_ on _XX 20 _in action!" Jeremy says.

Emmy and Kerri now look at each other, chants of "PIONEER! PIONEER!" booming in the arena now.

Kerri scoffs upon hearing them and taunts in Emmy's face, saying, "You won't look like such a big deal when I'm done with you…"

Emmy glares back at Kerri and replies, "We'll see about that…"

Kerri Walsh then extends her hand over her head for a test of strength between her and the six-year-old…and Emmy takes a moment to pause as she sees this proposed to her. Emmy scratches her head, reaching up for Kerri's hand…and realizing that the six-foot-two Olympian has her hand far too high above her for Emmy to reach. Meanwhile, Kerri continues to insist that Emmy engage in the Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock. Kerri mockingly hops into the air to indicate that Emmy should jump to lock up with her. Emmy feigns amusement at this…and then makes it very lucid to the Olympian that in order to indulge her in the Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock, she must move her hand down lower. Kerri sneers with a chortle at Emmy's request…and then moves her hand down about an inch.

"Kerri wants a test of strength… If I'm Emmy, I'm not indulging this one bit—Emmy and tests of strength don't go together in any way other than Emmy being on the wrong end of it," Jeremy states. "That, and Kerri's way too tall for her anyway…"

"Well, I think Emmy's trying to do some negotiating on that front…" Al observes.

Emmy sees Kerri move down…but she shakes her head and tells her, "Lower…"

"She REALLY can't reach that?" Cris mocks. "JUMP or something—come on!"

"There's a reason why Kerri's called 'Six Feet of Sunshine' in the beach volleyball circuit—she's six feet! 6'2", actually!" Jeremy states. "Kerri may have to KNEEL and do this test of strength in order for it to work…"

"Either that or Kerri move her hand SIGNIFICANTLY down, which she appears to be doing," Al says.

Kerri moves her hand down once again, having moved it about half a foot now. Still Emmy says, "Lower…" Kerri looks at Emmy rather quizzically, questioning if the PBS Kid is truly that short. However, she obliges, moving her hand down lower…Emmy raising a hand of her own to guide Kerri and let her know exactly where to put her palm. Kerri moves down to Emmy's hand…and Emmy starts moving her own hand lower as well, Kerri going along with it…

…

…

…

…

…and…Emmy continues to guide Kerri's hand until it's low enough for her to stomp in onto the mat!

"OW! WHAT THE HEY?!" Cris shouts.

"And Emmy taking things a STEP in a different direction, pun intended!" Al jokes.

"Hahahahaha!" Jeremy laughs. "Well, I DID say it'd be foolhardy for Emmy to go for it, and go for it she DIDN'T in the end! Hahaha!"

"That is a cheap ass trick!" Cris yells. "You're PROUD of that?! See, this is what Emmy does—if it's not rainbow mist to the eyes, it's this crap!"

Kerri clutches her hand and fingers in pain while Reggie and Annie both have a laugh on the apron. Emmy smirks at Kerri, deriding her for her underestimation of the Pioneer of the Females Division. Kerri glares at Emmy angrily and utters, "You little SH*T…!" before charging Emmy for a Clothesline; Emmy ducks it, though, and she hits the ropes into a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag. Kerri is sent towards the ropes, gets to her feet and receives an oncoming Emmy with a Hip Toss attempt…but Emmy Handsprings off of the ropes from the Hip Toss and backflips to her feet! The crowd is wowed by this athletic move as Kerri turns around and walks into a Frankensteiner. Emmy hits the ropes as Kerri begins to rise…and Emmy puts Kerri in a Side Headlock, plants her feet onto the top rope, springs off of it and executes a Springboard Side Headlock Takedown, bringing Kerri to the canvas and hanging onto her on the mat.

"Nothing cheap about that though from Emmy!" Al says.

"There's some more lucha-based offense for ya! The style we've come to know from Emmy," Jeremy says.

Emmy hangs onto Kerri for close to fifteen seconds on the mat before Kerri starts to get to her knees and then stand up…and Kerri pushes Emmy into the ropes. Emmy hits Kerri with a Shoulder Tackle…but Kerri just absorbs the blow and fires right back at Emmy with a Lariat that brings Emmy down! Kerri splays her arms and smirks, belittling the smaller, younger opponent in the match. Kerri then hits the adjacent ropes…and Emmy ducks under, then leapfrogs over Kerri, then backward rolls in an attempt to Monkey Flip Kerri up and over…but Kerri leaps clear over Emmy; Emmy then forward rolls immediately thereafter to try and Headscissors Kerri down, but Kerri shoves Emmy's legs off of her head and drops her prone onto the canvas. Kerri reaches down to pick Emmy up after that…but Emmy snaps up and Arm Drags Kerri over her instead.

"Kerri with Emmy down and at her—oh, come freaking on!" Cris groans.

"Emmy's got to be one in the top tier of talents when it comes to chain wrestling, and it shows right there!" Al says. "Just when you think you have her, you're belly up yourself!"

Kerri then runs into a Drop Toe Hold from Emmy…and Emmy stands up, steps in the crooks in the backs of Kerri's knees…grabs Kerri's wrists…and rears back to apply a Romero Special!

"And now she's REALLY belly-up!" Jeremy calls. "How about a Romero Special!"

"_La Tapatia_!" Al provides the alternate name for it. "Shades of Mr. Rito Romero!"

The crowd cheers audibly for Emmy's in-ring display and lucha-inspired offense, though Kerri doesn't quite find it so much impressive as it is painful. Kerri shouts in agony as Emmy maintains a hold of her in La Tapatia…

…

…

…

…but Misty May suddenly runs in and kicks Emmy in the kidneys, forcing her to lose her hold on La Tapatia! Misty goes back to the apron in a hurry, Reggie Rocket in hot pursuit of the Olympian. Misty drops to the floor before Reggie can swing at her hotly, Michael Phelps stepping in front of Misty May and guarding her from the wrath of the ECW alumna.

"Misty fleeing the ring almost as quickly as she entered it to bail Kerri out!" says Al. "Emmy losing La Tapatia because of the intervention…"

"Reggie taking some exception to that—just looking at her…damn… If looks COULD kill, Misty'd be six feet under right about now," Jeremy remarks. "I don't blame her for running!"

Reggie continues firing her glare at Misty…while Emmy starts to get up while holding her side. Kerri, on her knees, swats at Emmy's right leg and puts her on her back with a Chop Block; Kerri then performs a lateral press to cover Emmy: 1…

2…

…

…

…Reggie turns around and stomps onto the back of Kerri's head to break up the pin as she returns to her corner.

"Hey, what the—referee needs to clear Reggie from the ring! She's not legal!" Cris protests.

"Reggie breaking up Kerri's cover almost as abruptly as Misty broke up La Tapatia," Al says.

"Eye for an eye," Jeremy remarks.

Kerri shoots a look at Reggie with gritted teeth as she stands up and makes to move in closer for an altercation…

…

…but Emmy suddenly rolls her up into a Schoolgirl Pin from behind! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Kerri kicks out! Kerri gets to her knees and Emmy puts her in a Front Facelock, draping an arm over her head as well. Emmy hits a Vertical Suplex…and rolls her hips to stand up for a second Vertical Suplex…but before the Second Amiga, Kerri floats over and pushes Emmy to her corner…

…while stumbling to her own corner and tagging in Dora Marquez.

"Only getting a third of the way through the Three Amigas—and shrimp korma, here comes Dora…" Jeremy's eyes widen.

"Oh yes…" Cris rubs his hands together. "Oh yes. Let's see how Emmy works her way through THIS."

Emmy sees Dora slowly enter the ring, the history between the two of them in both of their minds. The two prepubescent girls meet in the middle of the ring, eyes locked onto one another.

"The first time with Dora in a _XX _ring since _Jackpot_… The first time in a ring with EMMY since _Altitude_…" Al recounts.

In the background, Boots is shouting to Dora, "THIS IS YOUR TIME! THIS IS YOURS RIGHT NOW! CRUSH HER, DORA!" Dora hears this and intensifies her glare at Emmy. Emmy doesn't say a word to the Nick Jr. star, not giving her a single inch…but giving her a punch to the stomach instead!

"Who will be the first to—there's my answer! Emmy, the first to strike!" Al calls.

Emmy goes to work with fists to the solar plexus, kicks to the thighs, and forearms to the bridge of the nose, backing Dora against the ropes. Emmy runs across the ring to the opposite ropes…ducks a Dora Clothesline as she charges…and Emmy jumps and lands on the second rope, Springboarding off into a Cross Body…that Dora catches out of the air!

"Dora the Explorer, as Emmy needs to remember, is deceptively STRONG—THERE YOU SEE IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Cross Body caught!" Cris calls.

Dora goes for a Fallaway Slam…but Emmy lands on her feet behind Dora instead and Forearms Dora in the swell of her back. Emmy then Dropkicks Dora in the back of her leg, dropping her to one knee…and then she leaps up into the air and delivers a Double Foot Stomp to the back of Dora's head as she's on her knee!

"Ooooh! There's a Stomp with some torque to it!" Al winces. "Going right to the back of Dora's cranium!"

"Got the Explorer reeling…" Jeremy says.

With Dora dazed, Emmy hits the ropes and charges…

…

…

…

…but Dora suddenly forward rolls underneath Emmy! Emmy turns around in complete confusion, wondering where the heck Dora has gone…but she gets her answer when Dora clasps both of her hands around Emmy's throat and delivers an Overhead Choke Suplex!

"Whoa, how did that happen?! How did that just HAPPEN?!" exclaims Jeremy in surprise of his own.

"I think Emmy's wondering likewise!" Al says. "One second she had Dora in front of her, and then Dora just rolled behind!"

"And Dora wasn't that agile before!" Jeremy states. "Not in the least like that!"

"Emmy ain't wrestling the Dora she's used to," Cris smirks.

Emmy holds the back of her head and blinks twice as she turns towards Dora with a mystified look on her face and her mouth agape—defenseless as Dora clocks her with a Big Boot to the face!

"Evidently—OH MAN!" Al exclaims. "Emmy not seeing that Big Boot coming either!"

"Did you see the look on Emmy's face just then though? She looked legit SHELLSHOCKED from what Dora just executed!" Jeremy points out. "So much so that she didn't even have a CHANCE to get her hands up for that Big Boot!"

"Surprise, huh? Hahaha…" Cris chuckles. "I like it already."

Dora stomps hard onto Emmy's chest repeatedly, mashing her into the ground before picking her up and kneeing her in the gut to pinion her next to the ropes. Emmy is hunched over…and Dora delivers a Gutwrench Suplex without even leaving her feet! Annie and Reggie are also taken aback by Dora's power and strength as well as her mobility; the Olympic Entourage, Michael Phelps included, are in a shock of their own…though theirs is that of a more delighted surprise. Meanwhile, the Explorer sees Emmy rising…and as Emmy is glancing at her tag team partners, perhaps to contemplate a tag out, Dora waffles her with a Body Avalanche!

"Emmy may've been thinking of tagging out—but Dora not letting her think about it OR pull it off!" Al says.

"Everybody at that ring is ASTOUNDED right now," Jeremy says.

"Everybody except Boots! He told us Dora was coming here angry! He gave Emmy fair warning! He said it to us all!" Cris states.

Dora hits the ropes and comes down with an Earthquake Splash onto Emmy's clavicle, staying on top of her for a pin: 1…

"Running and landing for the Earthquake Senton!"

2…

"Are we going to see it all end HERE?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.6 Emmy kicks out!

"No, not quite! Not quite," Al calls. "Emmy, though, slowed down SIGNIFICANTLY thanks to Dora—the momentum suffering a hiccup ever since Dora got tagged in!"

Dora gets up and grabs Emmy by the hair, yanking her to her feet before Hammer Throwing her into the Olympic Entourage corner. Misty and Kerri grab Emmy and hang onto the in the corner, both yanking at her arms backwards while Dora glowers at Reggie and Annie, who are still rather alarmed. Dora turns back to Emmy…and runs into the corner with a Running Hip Attack! Emmy stumbles forward…into a Pendulum Backbreaker by Marquez, who transitions into a Backbreaker submission maneuver. Dora bends Emmy's spine over her knee, eliciting hollers of pain from her foe. Boots squeaks with glee as the eight-year-old torments the six-year-old with the hold. Referee Jim Kawaguchi has a look to see what Emmy intends to do…and Emmy does not yield, even as her spine is getting almost torn asunder over Dora's patella.

"Dora pretty much having her way with Emmy—outside of that minute of offense from Emmy in the opening, she's just been undaunted ever since," Jeremy says.

"I noticed Kerri and Misty having reservations over Dora being their tag team partner…" Al mentions. "Those reservations are long gone now, I bet…"

"A few bones in Emmy's spinal column may be gone soon too," Cris adds.

Boots continues to direct traffic while Dora maintains the Backbreaker submission. Misty and Kerri nod with their own approval as well…

…

…

…

…and…Emmy reaches up with her arms and manages to hook Dora's large hard in a Cravate while on Dora's knee. Emmy yanks down on Dora's skull while keeping it in the Cravate Hold…Dora still trying to break Emmy's back over her leg as this is happening…

…

…and Emmy uses her left foot to kick Dora in the head as her cranium is in the Cravate position. Emmy riddles her with kicks in the Cravate, using these kicks to alleviate the pressure behind Dora's submission…and force her to let go, holding the side of her head instead. Emmy breaks free and rolls off of Dora's knee, her back thankfully intact—albeit barely…and Emmy hangs onto Dora's head…

…

…

…runs…

…and executes a Running Snapmare Driver into the middle turnbuckle!

"Emmy doing whatever she can to battle out of this jam—Running Snapmare Driver!" Al calls. "Face driven into the middle buckle! Emmy was able to get her hands on Dora's skull and get free from the knee to make a way out for herself."

"And she NEEDED that before things got too far out of hand," Jeremy states.

Dora backs up from the corner while holding her forehead, while Emmy pulls herself up via the ropes to a standing position. Emmy looks behind her, sees Dora about to stand…

…

…and Emmy…climbs to the top rope…leaps backward…

"Now TOP ROPE…"

…

…

…

…and executes a Diving Calf Kick to the face!

"CALF KICK, leaping backward!" Al shouts. "Emmy catching Dora with the Diving Calf Kick to get her stumbling!"

"…Got her to go down, but Emmy needs a tag and I know Dora won't be allowing her to get one!" Cris says.

Emmy rolls away from the neutral corner and uses all four limbs to journey her way towards her own corner, where Reggie and Annie are both clamoring and waiting for a tag from their team captain…

…

…

…

…

…and…Dora, still down, reaches and grabs Emmy by the wrist and prevents her from journeying any further towards the corner. Emmy reaches out desperately…but Dora pulls her up and stands up, yanking Emmy into an Irish Whip into the ropes. Dora goes for a Back Body Drop…

…

…

…but Emmy flips over Dora, lands onto her feet and then makes the tag to her mentor Reggie Rocket!

"Back Body Drop—Emmy front flips through it! And tag to her mentor!" Al exclaims.

"Crap…" Cris curses.

"Dora's not facing the same Emmy she faced at _Altitude _either! And she's NEVER faced a Reggie Rocket until right this second!" Jeremy states.

Reggie comes in as a house of fire, charging at Dora and dodging a left hand from her, instead hitting Dora with a Crucifix Headscissors Takedown! Reggie hits the ropes next and Dropkicks Dora in the face; Reggie hits the adjacent ropes before Dora and stand and scores with a Knee Drop to the face, rolling to her feet thereafter á la Harley Race; Reggie hits the adjacent set of ropes this time as Dora sits up…and scores with a Soccer Kick to the back before going to the opposite ropes…stepping onto the middle rope…and scores with a Springboard Sliding Forearm to the face! Reggie yells out, the crowd going wild for her, and Dora begins to stand up, Reggie ready for her. Reggie executes a Jawbreaker…hangs onto Dora's skull…and drives her down with a Neckbreaker into the canvas! Reggie then covers Dora Marquez: 1…

"Reggie stringing offense onto Dora…"

2…

"Certainly more so than Emmy could deliver!"

…

…

…

…

…Dora powers out!

"But it's not enough as Dora powers out!" Al calls.

"Gotta stay on her, gotta stay on her…!" Jeremy speaks.

Reggie immediately mounts Dora and rocks her with punches to the face, bringing a more vicious feel to her offense now as she aims to keep the larger _exploradora _down. Dora manages to push Reggie off of her and get to her knees…only for Reggie to Forearm Dora repeatedly in the face, then knee her…and then execute a litany of Facebusters into the canvas, smashing Dora's face hard into the canvas as she's on her knees!

"Staying on her is EXACTLY what Reggie's doing here," Al says. "Putting the metal straight to the metal!"

Reggie hits five Facebusters before hitting the ropes and hitting a Baseball Slide Dropkick that sends Dora rolling towards the bottom rope. Reggie runs the ropes a second time and repeats the move, looking to send Dora underneath the bottom rope and to the outside. Reggie hits the ropes one more time…

…

…

…but Misty grabs Reggie by her purple hair and Mat Slams her down with authority!

"Petal to the metal? Well, Misty just slapped onto the brakes!" Cris says.

"Outside involvement AGAIN from May-Treanor!" Al exclaims.

Misty grins and turns to the crowd behind her, booing them back as she takes pleasure in her intervention. As Misty turns around on the apron though…Annie is waiting for her and knocks her off of the apron with a Crane Kick!

"Misty got away from Reggie when she tried it, but she didn't escape Annie!" Jeremy says. "Crane Kick off of the apron!"

Annie goes after Kerri with a right hand…but Kerri ducks it and Head Slams Annie into the team's turnbuckle, backing Annie Frazier up. Kerri enters the ring and grabs Annie by the head, setting her up for a Powerslam on her shoulder…

"Went after Kerri as well, but may end up regretting it now…" Al says.

…

…

…

…but Emmy grabs Annie by the leg and pulls her down to her feet behind Walsh. Kerri turns around and both Emmy and Annie kick her in the midsection. They twist Kerri's head for a Double Neckbreaker…

"Or maybe not, because Emmy's in now…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…both turn around to meet Kerri's back…and execute a Double Backcracker!

"DOUBLE LUNGBLOWER!" Al calls. "A double dose of the Double Knee Backbreaker!"

"Perhaps a double get-well wish for Emmy's pal Enrique as well!" Jeremy says.

"Yeah, HIS Friday night sure wasn't fun, nor was his partner's!" Cris says. "Though thinking about THAT puts a smile on my face… Annie and Emmy working together? Not so much."

Kerri rolls out of the ring in pain on the side where Misty May is writhing as well. Meanwhile, Emmy and Annie both help Reggie Rocket back up to her feet. With the Rocket Girl now standing…Annie charges at a now standing Dora first…and gets Backdropped to the ring apron. Annie lands there and scores with a Rope-Aided Roundhouse to the back of the head; Dora winces and Reggie and Emmy run at Dora with a Double Clothesline, Annie pulling down the top rope to make sure Dora flies over the ropes and to the outside. Reggie sees Dora on the exterior of the ring…goes to the ropes for a Pescado…

…

…

…

…and…Dora catches her out of the air!

"Reggie wants the Plancha—but caught again!" Al exclaims.

"OH NO!" Jeremy gasps.

"Like student, like teacher!" Cris chuckles. "Taking her catching tips straight from me!"

Boots jumps up and down with delight as Dora hangs onto Reggie Rocket…

"Boots ecstatic…"

…

…

…

…but Annie Frazier gets up on the apron, runs up the turnbuckle there…

…

…and executes a Corkscrew Senton to the outside, knocking Dora down with Reggie on top of her!

"…but this might rain on his parade—FRAZIER taking flight! And THAT'LL bring the Explorer down!" Al calls.

"Almost a Whisper in the Wind!" Jeremy references. "Or, as some may call it, Crash 'n Burn!"

Emmy sees her two teammates taking care of Dora…and then she turns her attentions to Kerri and Misty on the other side of ringside. The two Olympians help each other up…

"Misty and Kerri on the opposite side…and Emmy's got them in her sights…" Al says.

"Let's see if THEY listen to me: MOOOOVE!" Cris tries to warn Misty and Kerri of the soon-to-be incoming six-year-old.

…

…and Emmy hits the ropes…

"Here…comes…"

…

…

…

…and Emmy takes them both down with a Topé con Hilo!

"…EMMYYYYYY!" Jeremy shouts through it as Emmy connects onto both members of the Olympic Entourage! "OH BABY!"

"TOPÉ CON HILO FROM THE UNBREAKABLE GIRL!" Al exclaims.

"…I guess my warnings don't work for tag teams either…" Cris sighs.

"All six girls down outside of the ring—the action's only gotten started though! We'll be back with more after these commercials!" Al exclaims.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

"Welcome back to _CCW XX 20_—Six-Female Tag Team action in progress," Al says. "It's Emmy, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket against the debuting Olympic Entourage and the RETURNING and reinvigorated Dora 'The Explorer' Marquez! Reggie and now Misty May the legal participants—Misty thought she could secure an advantage during the break when she tagged Dora in, but a picture-perfect Dropkick to Misty as the latter was looking for a Double Axe-Handle has allowed Reggie to maintain the stronghold of the tempo of the match that they had going INTO commercial."

"Awww, do we HAVE TO go through the replay?" Cris groans as a replay pops up on the screen to recap the series of dives to the outside before the commercial.

"Yes, we do, bucko—Dora caught a Reggie Rocket Pescado attempt and it looked like bad news for the former ECW Animation Women's Champion," Jeremy recapitulates, "but a Whisper in the Wind from the apron up the corner and to the arena floor by the Granola Girl Annie Frazier took the Nick Jr. female down…and then Emmy through the ropes with this Cannonball between ropes top and middle would hit Misty May and Kerri Walsh like a bowling ball down the alley!"

Reggie hits a Short-Arm STO Backbreaker to Misty May, dropping her and covering: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.725 Misty kicks out…and as soon as she does, Reggie drills her with a European Uppercut!

"Thankfully, though, the match is still going—AH!" Cris exclaims in shock. "Okay, that looked like it hurt…"

"Making Misty all but REGRET kicking out of the pin with that European Uppercut right on the button!" Al says.

"Reggie's offense is very high-octane, high-flying, but when she wants to, she can get just outright RUGGED in the ropes, especially when it comes to when she's getting a point across," Jeremy says. "You talk smack, and you'll GET smacked…and it'll hurt like hell tomorrow morning."

Reggie delivers a Back Suplex to take Misty down once more before returning to her own feet. Reggie gives a rather menacing look to her recovered adversaries Kerri and Dora, grabbing Misty May by the head and hair…and scoring with a flurry of Kawada Kicks to the forehead!

"Shooting a look right at Kerri and Dora as she goes MACHINEGUN on Misty's face!" Al calls. "Look at those harsh Kawada Kicks!"

"Stiff like Toshiaki fires 'em!" Jeremy says.

"Or like ZOE fires them!" Cris states. "Reggie's just trying to show up our District Leader here—and she doesn't even have the fortitude to pull that in front of Zoe's face either! What a coward! What a bona fide pansy Reggie Rocket is!"

Reggie Head Slams Misty into a neutral corner…then catches her on the rebound and Head Slams her into the opposite neutral corner…then Head Slams her a third time, now into Emmy and Annie's corner…before picking Misty May up and delivering a Shoulder Breaker.

"Must take a pansy to know one, eh, Christopher?" Jeremy jibes.

"I know YOU'RE a pansy," Cris scowls. "You prove it to the world and your parents every day you breathe."

"At least my parents don't regret ever giving birth to me!" Jeremy fires back.

Reggie covers Misty: 1…

"I'M starting to regret you two being on commentary with me—REGGIE'S PINNING MISTY!" Al shouts.

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.7475 Misty kicks out…and gets a Lariat for her troubles as she does so!

"I see it, I see it!" Jeremy insists. "It's a near-fall—OOOH, and AGAIN! AGAIN with the post-kick-out strike! Reggie hitting Misty like she's a Misty of a different origin…points to anyone who can wrap their heads around THAT one!"

"…Reggie wrapping her ARM around the head of Misty May right there," Al says.

Reggie growls at Misty, "You wanted us; you're getting us!" before hitting her with Knee Drops to the side of her face as she's prone on the canvas. Reggie does a number on the Olympic athlete as Kerri and Phelps watch in near-horror at the intensity of the _Rocket Power _character. Reggie hits the ropes…

…winds up and scores with a big kick to the top of Misty May's skull!

"Reggie holding nothing BACK—HOLY MACKEREL!" exclaims Al. "SWIFT and RUTHLESS was that kick right to the point of Misty May's cranium!"

"GOOD GOLLY, MISS MOLLY!" Jeremy reacts.

"Now THAT'S just overkill! It's Misty's first night in a CCW ring—you want to give her a SKULL FRACTURE for a souvenir?!" Cris complains.

"Well, Reggie wasn't planning on playing nice," Jeremy says. "Pretty sure she mentioned that once or twice… Aaaand there's a rhyme!"

Misty holds the top of her head in severe pain, her entire brain rattled by the wicked strike from the Nickelodeon female. Misty hides her way into a corner…but Reggie doesn't allow her any refuge, seeing May in the corner…and nailing her with a Face Wash Running Big Boot!

"Reggie not stopping THERE!" Al shouts. "FACE WASH!"

"And there's no water behind that Face Washing!" Jeremy quips.

"Misty couldn't even TRY to defend herself from that!" Cris says. "I'm not sure she's all there right now—referee may need to check her! Keep in mind, in volleyball, they DO allow timeouts! I repeat, they DO ALLOW timeouts!"

"Well, that's great, Cris, especially since this is WRESTLING and not volleyball," Jeremy shoots him down.

Reggie rakes her boot over the eyes of the Olympic athlete before stomping a mudhole in the very face of the gold medalist. Reggie stomps harder and harder with each delivery, nailing eighteen such stomps before choking her in the corner with her boot, driving it into the trachea of Misty May before the referee's orders to back away finally register.

"Ref, get her out of the corner—GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Cris screams. "DO YOUR JOB!"

"Reggie's on FIRE…and stomping Misty out like SHE'S a fire in need of being put out!" Al speaks a simile.

Misty's eyes are glazed over in the corner…

"Cris might be right on at least one thing – Misty doesn't seem all there right now in the least!" Jeremy comments.

…

…

…and Reggie charges in with yet another Face Wash!

"And THAT'S not gonna help her case! ANOTHER Face Wash!" Jeremy says. "The MURDEROUS feet of Reggie Rocket knowing no bounds!"

"No bounds and, apparently, no RULES either!" Cris complains.

Reggie picks Misty May up…and Hammer Throws her to the opposite corner, causing Misty immediately to collapse there. Misty manages to weakly lift up her head and motion for a "time-out" with her hands, not completely there at the moment due to Reggie's assault on her.

"Cris, you mentioned time-outs; here's Misty requesting one now…" Al says.

"And the ref should allow it!" Cris asserts. "I'm not sure if she'll be able to even continue this match with the way Reggie's lit into her!"

"There ARE NO TIMEOUTS IN WRESTLING," Jeremy states.

"They are when you're Misty May and Kerri Walsh!" Cris retorts. "I swear, when people really NEED timeouts like right now and are ALLOWED them, you're looking at me like I have eleven toes but when Emmy's in an Unsanctioned Match where the match can't be stopped PER THE RULES, you're all like 'Stop the match! Somebody's gotta stop the match!' You fools are hypocritical…"

"…Oh yeah…WE'RE the hypocrites," Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Noted."

Referee Jim Kawaguchi sees Misty's condition and forces Reggie back and away from Misty so he can check on her himself to see if Misty can continue in this match. Emmy and Annie look on in their own concerns…while Kerri is frightened by Misty's seemingly concussed state, looking at Reggie and scolding her for the merciless attacking of her teammate. Dora and Boots watch expressionlessly, and Michael Phelps leans in to check Misty's condition as well. The crowd's mood starts to change to its own concern as the match has seemingly slowed down to a halt at this point.

"Well, referee Jim Kawaguchi's managed to FINALLY pry Reggie away from Misty for a moment…and now things are starting to trickle and sputter here," Al says.

"Kawaguchi checking on Misty May—Phelps there to check also…and Kerri too for her partner—Misty IS hurt…" Jeremy says.

"No schnitzel, she's hurt, dumbass! Haven't I been going on and on about that?!" Cris yells.

"Probably, but I was just doing the one thing everybody else does when you talk," Jeremy says.

"And what's that?"

"Tuning you out."

"…F off. …And Al, before you say anything, NOTHING'S happening in the match right now. Because Misty's hurt and we may have an abrupt end TO the match, thanks to Reggie."

Kerri Walsh goes to her partner to check on her state of being while Phelps looks at Reggie, who gives her own look back, saying, "She knew what she was getting into, didn't she? Did she think we were just gonna monkey around?" Phelps palms his chin in disquiet as he sees the referee and Kerri trying to see if Misty is okay. The Olympic swimmer stands on the ring apron, Misty's condition still uncertain…and the Baltimore native motions for Reggie to come closer to him. Reggie raises an eyebrow, but eventually she obliges.

"Kerri trying to see if Misty can resume—Emmy and Annie look a little alarmed as well for her right now…" Jeremy says.

"Ref should have gotten involved in this match MUCH earlier…" Cris shakes his head. "The signs were there but Jim Kawaguchi NEGLECTED his job as an official and allowed it to reach this point. I hope he gets fined for this…"

"Michael Phelps is on the apron now…" Al points out.

Michael says to Reggie, "Just want you to know, if this is how the match ends, no hard feelings, okay? You gave us a fight tonight, it's exactly what we wanted, and you and those two—I have the utmost respect for them. They made a believer out of me tonight; I'm sorry I talked smack about 'em. Put 'er there…" Phelps then extends his hand out to Reggie Rocket, a calm, legitimate handshake being offered to her.

"Phelps extending a hand to Reggie Rocket? …I didn't catch what he said…" Al says.

"I caught an 'I'm sorry' in there somewhere… I think Michael Phelps was giving an APOLOGY…and possibly an issuance of respect now?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow. "Well, this is out of nowhere…"

"When one of your team is incapacitated like Reggie's done to Misty now because of negligent officiating, you HAVE TO concede at that point," Cris says. "You HAVE TO give out at least a pat on the back or a nod of deferment—Phelps is going for a HANDSHAKE… That's a man right there…"

"A man who certainly wasn't…playing the respect card yesterday or minutes before the match started…" Al murmurs.

"But then, Al…the match HAPPENED…" Cris states.

Reggie is rather put off by this change of heart…but seeing how serious Misty's condition may be at this time, Reggie exhales as she sees the referee all but determining that the match should be called to a finish. Reggie reaches for Phelps's hand…

…

…

…

…but then Michael Phelps dismounts from the apron. Reggie leans over the ropes…

"Huh? Phelps dismounting…?!" Al scratches his head.

…

…

…and suddenly, Misty May runs on the ring apron and executes a Three-Quarter Facelock Hotshot, grabbing Reggie and dropping her neck-first onto the top rope out of nowhere!

"Whoa—WHAT THE?! WHAT THE FRIG?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"…Heheheheheheheheheh…" Cris has a hearty chuckle.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Jeremy inquires.

"…THAT SON OF A BITCH—IT WAS A DAMN SETUP!" Al yells.

The crowd, buying into the injured state of Misty May before, starts to boo heavily en masse upon seeing the wool pulled over their eyes. Misty shakes off some of her dizziness—dizziness that she purposely overplayed—and she grabs an off-guard Reggie Rocket and German Suplexes her into the turnbuckles of the Olympic Entourage/Dora corner!

"Michael Phelps's 'handshake' offering was nothing more than a damn ruse, and Misty May took advantage!" Al exclaims. "The break in the action allowed Misty to regain life AND it set Reggie up to get caught by surprise!"

"It's not easy to get the leg up on a veteran in the business by OUTSMARTING her, but the Olympic Entourage managed to do JUST THAT," Cris grins.

"Yeah, sure, and you brought up 'cheap tricks' earlier?" Jeremy sighs. "Ugh…"

Misty stumbles momentarily before tagging in Kerri Walsh, who enters the ring and joins Misty in stomping away at the now-seated Reggie. Misty and Kerri each grab a leg of the veteran…and yank her away from the corner into a Double Alley-Oop Bomb, followed promptly by a Double Elbow Drop! Misty rolls out of the ring and Kerri starts to throw Forearms into Reggie's face. After seven such forearms, Kerri puts her in an Inverted Side Headlock against the canvas. Kerri wrenches and squeezes down on the head of the sister of Otto, expending her energy while doing so. Kerri stands up with Reggie in her clutches…runs forward into the ropes with Reggie clutched…and backpedals into a Complete Shot on the canvas. Kerri backward rolls from here and locks up Rocket's arms in a Butterfly Lock. Kerri hangs onto the upper body limbs of Reggie, executing a Butterfly Gator Roll variation while continuing to control the arms of Reggie Rocket. Kerri flashes a confident smirk as her team is now in control of the matchup with recent developments. Kerri extends her leg for a tag to Misty May, who accepts the tag after forty seconds…and Misty hits a stomp to the swell of Reggie's spine before Kerri lets go and rolls out of the ring. Misty drops down, grabs Reggie, rolls with her held and applies a Side Bear Hug, maintaining control of the Rocket Girl, controlling the pace her way this time.

"And you can see just how valuable that little respite and ruse was for Misty May; now she's much healthier and is able to help control this match her and Kerri's way," says Jeremy.

Misty keeps Reggie in her grasp for close to a half-minute…before standing up with her…pushing her forward into the ropes, and kicking her in the leg to knock her down supine, right into position for an Elbow Drop to the torso. Misty next picks Reggie up…punches her hard in the mouth…and drops her down with a T-Bone Suplex. Misty goes for the cover: 1…

"T-Bone Suplex—check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.7755 Reggie kicks out…

…

…and as soon as she does, Misty drills her with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest!

"…mat—no…ohhh-ho-ho-ho…" Cris chuckles. "How do you like THEM apples, Reggie? Haha!"

"Akin to what Reggie was doing when she was pinning Misty earlier," mentions Al. "The kick-out promptly followed by a hard shot from the aggressor…and this time it's the roles reversed in favor of Misty May."

Misty tags in Kerri, and the two Irish Whip Reggie into a neutral corner. Kerri Irish Whips Misty…who Corner Clotheslines Reggie Rocket before sending Reggie out of the corner with her own Irish Whip…towards Kerri who delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop; Kerri then jumps into the air and brings Reggie down with a Bulldog Lariat, while Misty executes a Running Chop Block to Reggie at the same time!

"Double-team action by the Olympians!" Al calls.

"This is what's made them 5BW Women's Tag Team Champions!" says Cris.

"Nicely stringing the Inverted Atomic Drop and the High-Low combination together," Jeremy comments.

Kerri covers Reggie, hooking the Chop Blocked leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.799 Reggie kicks out!

"…mat—aaauugghh…" Cris whines. "…Matter of time, Cris; calm down… Matter of time…"

"The part that sucks about Cris's little calming shtick is that is MIGHT be a matter of time now," Jeremy says.

Kerri picks Reggie up in Front Slam position…and drops her onto her knee via a Backbreaker…hanging onto her before transferring Reggie from that position onto her shoulder…

…

…and the woman dubbed "Six Feet of Sunshine" delivers a Powerslam to Reggie Rocket. Kerri grins as Michael Phelps applauds her Olympic comrade from ringside. The crowd boos as Reggie gets put in a Full Nelson on the canvas by Kerri now. Kerri drives her knee into the spine of Reggie with the hold also, doing a number on her back. The knees to the back are so forceful that they are enough to push Reggie towards the ropes, Kerri's Full Nelson maintained along the way. Kerri leans Reggie over the middle rope…and starts stretching Reggie over the top rope as well with the Full Nelson. Kerri bends Reggie's spine in the ropes, letting go of the Full Nelson eventually and grabbing her in a Chin Lock to bend her over the ropes instead. With Reggie tied up, Kerri lets go after seven seconds…hits the ropes…and delivers a High Knee to the base of Reggie's spine, doubling her over towards the apron. Reggie remains hung up…which allows Misty to clock her with a Running Knee Lift to the jaw on the edge of the ring! Reggie recoils in pain from the strike…

"Misty of course can't help herself but stick her hand in the cookie jar once again," Jeremy scoffs.

…

…and then Dora the Explorer pulls Reggie's legs…puts her in an Elevated Prawn position…

"Speaking of hands, Dora putting hers on Reggie—I don't like this…!" Jeremy frets.

…swings her around…

…

…and executes a Swinging Powerbomb directly into the steel ring steps!

"OHHHH, CRIMINY JIM-JAM!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Haha! You don't like it? I don't know, Ellis; it looks pretty damn awesome to me!" Cris remarks.

"Cross between a Giant Swing and a Powerbomb," Al calls. "Reggie Rocket eating the steel steps, and if the trick Misty pulled earlier was jeopardizing, THAT may just be the expiration blow!"

Dora, showing no remorse for her involvement, even with the referee audibly admonishing her, pushes Reggie nonchalantly back inside the ring, Boots clapping gladly and patting Dora on the back for her deeds. Kerri chuckles as she sees a now mangled Reggie down inside the ring in front of her, virtually at the 5BW Tag Champ's mercy. Reggie gets to a seated position in the corner, holding her back in pain…

…

…

…

…and holding her face as well after Kerri drills it with a Running Knee Strike in the corner!

"And if the Swinging Bomb was expiration, THAT'S just insurance!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Running Knee to the jaw!" Al calls.

"Reggie got to nearly decapitate Misty with Face Washes; Kerri Walsh returning the favor on her behalf!" Cris says.

Kerri pulls Reggie out of the corner…and goes for the pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.825 Reggie kicks out!

"…mat—OH, FOR THE LOVE OF…" Cris mumbles in contempt. "Kicks out…"

"Well, I guess it wasn't quite terminating," Jeremy comments. "But it sure was impactful, both from Dora AND from Kerri—Reggie didn't put much gusto behind that kick-out…at least not as much as previous near-falls. Reggie may want to think about getting out of there."

"Not like Kerri's going to make that an easy feat," Al says.

Kerri picks Reggie up…and lifts her up onto the top rope in a neutral corner, sitting her down there and executing a punch to the stomach…then one to the face as she starts to climb up the corner herself. Kerri hits two Bionic Elbows to the top of Reggie's skull before hooking her head in a Front Facelock. Kerri clubs Reggie in the back once, twice, thrice…before draping an arm over her head. Kerri looks behind her and Phelps encourages the Six Feet of Sunshine to send Reggie to her doom via Superplex. Kerri tries to lift Reggie up…

"Six Feet of Sunshine searching for a Superplex… Say that five times fast…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…but Reggie blocks it and clubs Kerri's back herself. Reggie whacks Kerri repeatedly with strike after strike to the top of the upper body of the volleyball player…and the blows are enough to double Kerri over. Reggie postures up in the corner with Kerri hunched over in front of her…

"Or don't say it at all, because I think Reggie's got some other plans…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and Reggie leaps out of the corner and drives Kerri into the mat with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb!

"YOU BET SHE DOES!" Al exclaims. "Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Not quite a Reggie-Tonic, but it's enough to bring Kerri down hard onto the back of the head! And instead of a pin, it puts Reggie in the position to possibly go for the tag!"

"A tag she needs in a big way!" Jeremy says.

"And one Kerri needs to do everything she possibly can to PREVENT!" Cris says.

Reggie and Kerri are both down, and the crowd sees what Annie and Emmy also see: an opportunity for Reggie to tag out to one of her two partners to change the tune and tempo of the match around. Reggie starts to crawl towards her corner of the ring…while Kerri groggily tries to catch herself and return to her feet, shaking her head and getting back to a standing base…Misty and Michael trying to warn Kerri of what Reggie is about to do…

…

…

…

…

…and in comes Annie Frazier, tagging in for Reggie Rocket!

"ANNIE'S IN! HERE'S THE BACKYARD ENVIRONMENTALIST!" Al exclaims.

"Things about to take a turn for the green!" Jeremy shouts.

A grass-clad Annie speeds into the ring and brings Kerri down with a Running Monkey Flip, sending her head over heels once more! Annie stands again and drops Kerri with a Sleeper Slam next, bringing Kerri down on the run a second time. Annie picks Kerri up and applies a Wrist Lock, then executes a Shoulder Armbreaker whilst hanging onto the arm. Annie stands and Irish Whips Kerri into the corner…where she is hit with a Stinger Splash! Annie takes Kerri after the Stinger Splash…and hits her with Snake Eyes, sending Kerri bouncing off of the turnbuckle…into a Tiger Suplex by the Granola Girl, hurling Kerri backwards. Annie turns around, Kerri tumbling to her knees in a dazed state…

…

…and Annie takes advantage with a Falcon Arrow, grabbing a leg after the move and hooking it for the pin!

"FALCON ARROW!" Al exclaims. "SIT-OUT SUPLEX SLAM!"

The referee counts 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Kerri kicks out!

"…forg—NO, don't forget it! Kerri with the kick-out!" exclaims Jeremy.

As Kerri kicks out, Annie turns over on the canvas…and puts Kerri in an Inverted Lotus Lock, facing away from Kerri while wrapping her legs around the arms in Lotus Lock fashion. Kerri grimaces in pain and stamps her foot against the mat in agony…but Annie takes things a step further by crawling on her hands towards the ropes, using her hands to carry herself over the ropes to the apron…before grabbing Kerri's legs and applies a Boston Crab in the ropes, turning her Inverted Lotus Lock into a Tarantula!

"What is Annie trying to do—OH WHOA, THAT'S what she's trying to do!" shouts Jeremy. "How cool is THAT?!"

"If you're rooting for the Olympic Entourage, it's NOT COOL at all!" Cris shouts. "GAH!"

"But otherwise it's a VERY impressive maneuver! The Inverted Lotus Lock into the Tarantula—ref's there to count to five though!" Al says.

The crowd shows its impressed state from Annie's submission maneuver while Kerri yells in pain, Annie wearing her out in the ropes. Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts with Annie holding the Tarantula, threatening a DQ past five: 1…2…3…4…4.25 Annie lets go of Kerri and knocks her off of her with a Double Mule Kick to the spine before vaulting to the ring apron. Kerri holds her shoulders and her back while Annie ascends to the top rope. Annie climbs to the top…measures Kerri Walsh…

…

…

…

…

…and scores with a Missile Dropkick to the face! Annie stands up and screams out loud to the crowd, drawing a loud "ANNIE! ANNIE! ANNIE!" chant.

"Missile Dropkick! THAT'LL make Kerri recycle!" shouts Jeremy. "It's also making these people in St. Louis pretty darn excited!"

Annie puts Kerri in a Fireman's Carry…

"And it may get even louder if Annie can hit this!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…Airplane Spins with her…

"Kerri, flee! Kerri, flee! Kerri, FLEE!"

…

…

…

…and delivers the Happy Valley Driver!

"WHY IS IT THAT THEY NEVER ESCAPE WHEN I TELL THEM WHAT'S COMING?!" Cris cries.

"HAPPY VALLEY DRIVER!" Al shouts. "FRAZIER GONNA COVER!"

Annie covers Kerri: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…Annie prematurely ends her pin as she sees Misty running into the ring. Annie then puts Misty May in a Fireman's Carry…

"…FO—never mind; Annie had to get off…!" Jeremy says.

"But now Misty's up for the Fireman's Carry…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and turns into a Spear from Dora Marquez!

"OHHHH, WHAT A SPEAR FROM DORA! Out of the ABYSS!" Al shouts.

"Annie saw Misty coming, but she sure did not see the Explorer coming!" Cris sings.

"No, she DIDN'T, and she got GUTTED when she turned into it!" Al exclaims.

Dora stands up and ends up on the receiving end of a Double Dropkick from Emmy and Reggie, sending Dora backwards into her corner. Reggie rolls onto all fours, instructing Emmy to move back and get ready to rumble. Emmy obeys, nodding to Reggie, picking her spot…

"And now Emmy and Reggie in to try to take care of Marquez here…" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…and…almost completing Poetry in Motion, but Dora catches Emmy in mid-move and delivers a Uranage Slam that drops her directly onto Reggie's back!

"Emmy CAUGHT—EMMY SLAMMED!" Al exclaims. "Went for Poetry in Motion but got cut off in mid-stanza!"

"Cut off and, if you're Reggie, cut DOWN!" Cris calls.

"And again, it seems as though Emmy and her team were doing so well, and then there was Dora to cut them off!" Jeremy says.

Emmy tumbles backwards after getting dropped on top of her teacher…and Misty is up waiting for her, picking her up and delivering a Back Suplex Slam! Misty turns to Dora and then motions to Annie, trying to communicate to Dora on what to do now. Dora blankly stares at Misty, who continues to try to let her know what she wants her to do now. Dora continues to rather inanely look at her tag team partner…who blinks twice at Dora's seeming lack of comprehension or response. Boots then shouts something inaudible at the Explorer…and this is enough for Dora to nod and go along with what Misty had to say. Misty's raised eyebrows drop and she shrugs as she grabs one of Annie's legs…Dora grabbing the other leg…

"What's this? …Dora and Misty conversing…Boots piping in—NOW Dora and Misty working together it looks like…" Al blinks.

"It's been Misty and Kerry handling the tandem offense for the trio so far; this is first time they're inviting Dora into the fray…" Cris brings up.

…

…

…and the two proceed to Double Giant Swing Annie round and round and round inside the ring!

"And it's a Double Giant Swing!" Al exclaims. "One leg apiece!"

"A lesson in wind energy for ya, hahaha!" Cris mocks.

Dora and Misty send Annie spinning with five…six…seven…eight…nine revolutions as some of the crowd members count along…

"Dora Marquez and Misty May putting Annie in their own torturous form of a merry-go-round!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…and Kerry Walsh suddenly drills a swinging Annie with a Dropkick to the head in mid-swing!

"OHHHHHH, DRIVE-BY!" Jeremy exclaims.

"SHADES OF HERO AND CASTAGNOLI! OR OHNO AND CESARO, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL 'EM!" Cris yells.

"HELICOPTER DROPKICK! KERRY WALSH PUTTING TWO FEET TO FRAZIER'S SKULL!" Al shouts.

Dora and Misty release Annie at the point of Kerry's impact…and Kerry covers the Backyard Girl: 1…

"AND NOW CHECK.."

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Annie gets her shoulder up!

"…MAT—COME…GWENDAMN OOOON!" Cris whines.

"ANNIE raising the shoulder just in the nick of time! Frazier SURVIVES the triple-team!" Al calls.

Annie rolls away from Kerry after getting her shoulder up, ending up in the corner of the ring without any partners to turn to or tag. Kerry and Misty turn to Dora…and the two of them each grab an arm of _La Exploradora_. The Olympic Entourage sends Dora at Annie…

"Yeah, she survived THAT triple-team, but she might not survive this next one, whatever it is…!" Jeremy fears.

…

…

…

…

…and…Annie avoids Dora's Avalanche by raising both of her wrestling sandals to meet Dora's face! Dora gets backed up but remains standing up…

…

…and Misty and Kerry both run into Dora, pushing her forward to Annie for another Avalanche attempt…

…

…

…

…

…but Annie gets out of the way, dodging it and letting the Olympians shove Dora into the turnbuckles. Then Annie grabs Kerry and Misty from behind by their heads…and gives them a Meeting of the Minds! Misty and Kerry both lurch away, holding their heads in wooziness—May dizzier than Walsh at this point…

"Then again, maybe she might!" Jeremy changes his mind.

"Jeremy changing HIS mind, May and Walsh get a Meeting OF THE Minds…" Al speaks.

…

…and Annie turns Dora around…

…

…

…

…

…

…and lifts Dora up onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry!

"…And if Annie thinks she can lift Dora, she's OUT OF HER mi—OH MY GWEN, SHE'S ACTUALLY DOING IT…" Cris's eyes pop out.

"ANNIE FRAZIER WITH DORA OFF OF HER FEET—LIFTING HER! HOLDING HER!" Al shouts.

"ARE YOU KIDDING THE HELL OUT OF ME?!" Jeremy hollers.

The crowd pops for what is the first time in the match where Dora has been lifted off of her feet, Annie carrying her out of the corner…

…

…

…

…and proceeding to Airplane Spin her such that Dora's feet end up colliding with the heads of Misty and Kerry, bowling them down…

"APPARENTLY YOU'RE NOT—DOWN GO THE ENTOURAGE!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Annie drops Dora with the Happy Valley Driver!

"HAPPY VALLEY DRIVERRRRRRRRRR!" Jeremy screams.

"UNBELIEVABLE STRENGTH SHOWN FROM THE GRANOLA GIRL!" Al yells.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE HELD HER UP FOR THAT LONG AND SPUN WITH THE HOSS!" Cris yells in disbelief.

"I'VE GOTTA START EATING ORGANIC FROM NOW ON!" proclaims Jeremy. "WHO KNOWS?! MAYBE IT'S IN THE FOOD!"

"ANNIE FRAZIER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) ANNIE FRAZIER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) ANNIE FRAZIER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chants the crowd as Annie feeds off of the massive energy of the St. Louis fans, the entire match in her direction now as Misty struggles to her feet. Annie grabs Misty May from behind and executes a Cobra Clutch Suplex, sending her bumbling out of the ring to the floor as she rolls away; then Annie turns her attentions to a rising, and legal, Kerri Walsh.

…

Annie kicks Kerri in the gut…

…

…puts her in a Front Facelock…screams…

"And now Annie, with Kerri in her arms…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and spins around into a Cutter on Walsh!

"TWIST OF FATE!" Al calls. "TWIST OF FATE!"

"AN S.O.S. LIKE MAX!" Jeremy claims. "THAT MAY HAVE BEEN FOR EMMY'S BROTHER!"

"I HOPE IT WAS FOR SOMEONE ELSE!" Cris affirms.

Kerri is supine on the canvas, and Annie points up to the sky as she has the top rope in mind. Annie ascends to the top turnbuckle as Kerri is on her back, motionless…

…

…

…and Annie screams at the top of her lungs, "PAAAANCAAAAAAAAAAAAKES!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Jeremy blinks. "Did she just yell, 'PANCAKES'?"

"…Actually, maybe the Twist of Fate WAS for somebody else!" Al states. "I don't think—I think it wasn't an S.O.S.; I think it was a WUMPA TWIST…"

"OH…you might be RIGHT…!" Jeremy realizes.

Then Annie dives…

"…And THIS…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits the High-Angle Senton Bomb!

"…would be a CRASH LANDING!" Al exclaims. "CRASH LANDING, IN HONOR OF A FORMER CHAMP BANDICOOT!"

Annie covers Kerri: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Kerri gets her shoulder up, much to the shock of Frazier and the dismay of the audience!

"…FORGE—NOOOOOOOO, BUT SO CLOSE!" Jeremy shouts. "JUST AT THE LAST SECOND!"

"THE CRASH BANDICOOT TRIBUTE WAS ONLY A NEAR-FALL! IT WAS ONLY TWO FOR ANNIE FRAZIER!" Al yells.

"WHAT A CLUTCH SHOULDER RAISE FROM KERRI WALSH," Cris says. "I don't think there's a soul in this BUILDING that thought that Kerri was kicking out of that! But she DID! She did! THAT is the stuff of 5BW Champions! That is the stuff of OLYMPIC ATHLETES!"

Annie sighs and shakes her head vigorously, not pleased with her take on the Wumpa Twist/Crash Landing combination only resulting in a near-fall…but she refuses to allow it to get her down. Rather, Annie moves to pick Kerri up from the mat, cutting her rest period short…

"Impressive indeed of Kerri to kick out," Al says, "but I don't think Annie intends to let Kerri take much longer solace in it!"

…

…

…

…and planting Kerri with a Kiss of Death!

"Time to seal the deal with a KISS!" Jeremy says.

"Kiss of Death from Frazier—one thing left to do…!" Al says.

Annie breaks the lip lock, leaving Kerri completely stupefied…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before Annie can fire a Peacemaker, Boots slides in and grabs her by the legs to stop her from kicking Kerri down!

"HEY, BOOTS IN THE RING! Boots the Monkey's in the ring! She's grabbed a hold of Annie's ankles!" Al shouts.

"He's stopping her from Making Peace!" Jeremy exclaims.

Annie shakes her feet to shoo Boots off of her rather forcefully, turning around to look at Boots…and start to check on him, making sure that her shooing Boots away did not hurt him terribly, feeling genuine concern for him.

"Annie freeing her feet and now…looks like she's CHECKING ON Boots right now…making sure he's okay…?" Al sees and says.

"Annie, a HUGE lover of all things animal, but this animal just wanted to screw with her! She's STILL lending her heart to him though, bless her!" Jeremy says. "Annie's gotta get him out of mind!"

Annie continues to evaluate the condition of the animal in front of her, gently saying, "Little monkey, can we play later? I have a match right now, and you can't just grab me in the middle of it!" Annie ejects…or, more accurately, guides Boots out of the ring…

"Well, this DOES help her out too—MOVING Boots out of the ring…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and with Annie's back turned, Kerri grabs her and gives her the Olympic Slam!

"BUT THAT HELPS KERRI WALSH AS WELL!" Cris shouts.

"OLYMPIC SLAM!" Al yells. "BOOTS PUT UP ENOUGH OF A DISTRACTION!"

"CURSE ANNIE'S ANIMAL AFFECTIONS!" Jeremy exclaims.

Kerri covers Annie, hooking both of her legs: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Reggie darts in to break up the pin!

"…MAT—WHERE DID REGGIE COME FROM?!" Cris yells. "Where the HELL did she come from?! THAT WAS ABOUT TO BE THREE! IT WAS GOING TO BE A THREE-COUNT HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR STUPID REGINA!"

"Reggie Rocket saving the match for Emmy, Reggie and Annie! Boots's involvement was THIS close to being Annie's downfall!" Al says.

"And the Olympic Slam from Kerri… My gosh, was that close…" Jeremy says.

Reggie rolls away from Kerri and Annie and goes to the ring apron, her Olympic opponent moving away from Annie while doubled over. Reggie sees Kerri slouching and takes a chance…thinking Slingshot DDT…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as Reggie grabs Kerri by the head, Dora Marquez grabs Reggie's legs in mid-Slingshot!

"And now Reggie—DORA!" Al gasps. "Where did DORA come from?!"

"Dora up from the HVD, and she's got a hold of Reggie's legs…!" Jeremy says.

"Here's trouble!" Cris chuckles.

Dora hangs onto the legs…before rotating them around, sending Reggie for a ride…

…

…

…

…

…

…and teaming with an aware Kerri to deliver an Aided Swinging Side Slam!

"SPINS HER into a Side Slam!" Al calls. "Reggie onto her back!"

"Ever since the Olympic Entourage allowed Dora to be a part of their double- and triple-teams, it's been GREAT sailing for the three of them!" Cris says.

Emmy gets back up to her feet, sees Kerri, and throws a Superkick…but Kerri catches it and spins Emmy around…into a Dragon Whip to the skull as Emmy nails Kerri on the turnaround! Kerri goes down, and Emmy, seeing Dora, hits the ropes…

"The Dragon Whip to Kerri," Al says. "Now Emmy, going for Dora…"

…

…

…

…and runs right into a Pop-Up Samoan Drop that folds the girl smack-dab in half!

"AND MAYBE SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE FOR DORA BECAUSE THAT WAS A HELLACIOUS SAMOAN DROP!" Al shouts.

"SWEET BAIGAN BHARTA!" Jeremy hollers. "Emmy looked like she went CONCAVE on that connection!"

"Nearly putting HER in a hole through the canvas!" Cris exclaims.

Dora picks up Emmy, who's hardly pieced together at this point after getting dropped…

"She may end up joining her brother on a gurney very soon!" Cris asserts.

…

…and she moves to the side of the ring, throttling her along the way…

…

…

…

…

…and Dora Chokeslams Emmy over the ropes and directly onto the edge of the ring frame!

"OH MY GOODNESS, RIGHT ONTO THE RING EDGE!" Al yells. "THAT COULD BREAK A VERTEBRA! THAT COULD BREAK VERTEBRAE! SHE MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF! WHAT A CHOKESLAM!"

"The most EVIL of intentions behind that young lady's Chokeslam!" Jeremy says.

With all three members of Emmy's team motionless, Dora grabs Kerri by the arm and pulls her towards her corner before going to the ring apron, Boots giddy as he admires the mess Dora's made out of Emmy outside of the ring. Referee Jim Kawaguchi's attempts to scold Dora for her involvement prove to be in vain; Kerri then looks up, notices where she is…and tags Dora in such that she is now the legal participant in the match. Dora enters the ring…softly hits the ropes…

"Dora now in…officially the legal participant for herself and the Olympians…" says Al.

"ALL THREE members of the 'Pioneer's' team are stock-still…"

…

…

…

…

…and comes down onto Annie Frazier with a Big Splash!

"…and THAT'LL keep Annie that way!" Cris says. "Big Splash!"

"THAT does it…" Jeremy closes his eyes.

Dora stays on top of Annie and covers her: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Annie barely gets her shoulder up before 3!

"…mat—OH, WHAT?! WHAT?! Where'd she get that out of?! Is she drawing solar energy to herself to get the shoulder up?! That is hogwash if I've ever seen it!" Cris gripes.

"You may see it that way, but these FANS are happy to see Annie in this match continuing," says Al, "and this match will BE continuing as we go to commercial break once more! Stay tuned, ladies and gents! More of Dora, Misty and Kerri versus Emmy, Annie and Reggie when we return—if Emmy or Reggie can even STAND! We may be looking at a Handicap situation now! …We'll be right back…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from commercial break, Dora has Annie Frazier in a Shoulder Claw; both of Annie's teammates are struggling outside of the ring to pull themselves up onto the ring apron. The Olympic Entourage, meanwhile, are looking poised and assured as ever.

"Before the break, it was all Dora and the Olympic Entourage; we welcome you back to _CCW XX 20 _in the Scottrade Center on The CW, Saturday night…where it is STILL all Dora and the Olympic Entourage," Al says. "And Annie Frazier has been the recipient of hard shot after hard shot ever since that break."

A replay appears on the screen showing exactly this. "Just take a look at some of this—Annie Frazier doing her darnedest to put up SOMETHING against Dora in there…but moves like that Clothesline and THIS Spinning Heel Kick to the face rendered those efforts just shy."

"And by 'just shy', you mean absolutely and utterly INEFFECTIVE," Cris remarks. "Annie likes animals? Hm? …Well, she's being the scape_goat _of Dora the Explorer and the Olympic Entourage right now."

Annie tries to retaliate with Elbows to the gut as she attempts to stand up and reach for her partners to tag out, but Dora puts a stop to that by Biel Throwing Annie across the ring. Dora walks over to the fallen Frazier and stomps directly onto her chest, holding her foot there and digging into the midsection of Annie before walking directly on and over her to her own corner. Dora tags Misty May, and Dora pulls Annie into a Sidewalk Slam position. Misty hits the ropes…and rocks Frazier with a Knee Trembler, providing the momentum needed for Dora to twirl into a Spinning Sidewalk Slam!

"Knee Trembler—SIDEWALK Slam," Al calls the combo. "Dora, Misty and Kerri, formerly a ragtag team on the surface, REALLY starting to click right now."

Dora exits the ring, and Misty covers Annie: 1…

"And that could finalize things for Frazier: one…"

2…

"…two…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Annie kicks out!

"…three—NOT QUITE!" Al shouts. "Not quite three; Frazier with the heart of a lion even as she's being brutalized by her three adversaries."

"Or the heart of a lioness, I suppose…" Jeremy chortles.

"Does it matter whose heart when it stops beating in a little while?" Cris asks rhetorically.

Misty holds Annie up in a Front Facelock and alternates between knees to the body and jaw and clubbing blows to the spine and shoulders, hitting one after the other thrice…before lifting Annie up and dropping her with a Front Suplex. Misty turns Annie over, hits the ropes and scores with a Forearm Drop to the face before applying a Grounded Abdominal Stretch. Misty wrenches on the submission maneuver, putting Annie in a predicament on the canvas, Reggie and Emmy now kneeling on the apron and seeing Misty tugging away at their partner. Annie tries to squirm away from the predicament…but Misty keeps her firmly controlled. Michael Phelps looks on in approval and applauds…and then Misty, twenty seconds later, transitions from the Abdominal Stretch into a Crucifix Pin!

"As much of a technical talent Annie can be, mat wrestling is something I've give the advantage to Misty and Kerri on—cover!" Jeremy gasps.

The referee counts 1…

"Crucifix!" Al shouts.

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…Annie kicks out, but Misty immediately grabs Annie by the head and tags in Kerri. The 5BW Women's Tag Team Champions team up to hook Annie…elevate her…and drop her with a Double Slingshot Suplex!

"…of course," Cris rolls his eyes…but then he smiles. "But Misty and Kerri won't be letting that dissuade them!"

Annie sits up in pain…but the Olympic Entourage is not done. Misty and Kerri both lift Annie up, hooking her legs as they do so…

"Continuing their work…" Cris says.

…

…and they deliver a Double Leg Hook Back Suplex Backbreaker onto their knees!

"Off of the Double SUPLEX—a Double Backbreaker!" Al calls. "Cradled Annie and just dropped her spine-first across both knees!"

"Pretty sure Annie's friends the Webber Twins got to experience that move once or twice!" Cris says with a smirk.

Misty goes back to the apron, and Kerri kicks Annie square in the spine before stomping onto her back as well. Kerri pulls Annie up from off of the canvas…and fakes an Irish Whip…before pulling Frazier in for a Short-Arm Bridging Northern Lights Suplex with a pin! The referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Annie gets her shoulder up just before three!

"…mat—…grrrrrrrr…" Cris growls.

"Near-fall again, but this is just becoming a CLINIC from the Olympic Entourage," Jeremy says. "They are in FULL control right now of the Granola Gal and you can tell that Emmy just wants so BADLY to get in and try to turn this whole thing around!"

The crowd chants "EMMY! EMMY!" while she who goes by that name paces on the ring apron, hoping Annie can find a way to tag out to her. Kerri, meanwhile, picks Annie up and puts her in a Torture Rack. Annie yelps in distress while Kerri uses her long reach and figure to bend Annie across her shoulders severely. Michael Phelps heckles from outside of the ring, exclaiming, "Tap, you hippie! Tap out, tree hugger!" Misty May throws in her own comments as Kerri keeps the Torture Rack on Annie. Reggie and Emmy try to reach for Annie's outstretched arms…but Kerri walks away from the ropes and the corner to make sure that Annie can't get to them. Kerri continues to keep Annie in tremendous pain, the Torture Rack all but breaking her in two.

"Do you think that Reggie, Annie and Emmy were EXPECTING this?" Jeremy asks. "Let me tell ya: I don't. They wanted this to be a message for THEM to send, not one sent TO them."

"Indeed, this has been, Cris and Jeremy, a GREAT DEAL of a fight," Al nods.

"And it may end by submission! Look at this Torture Rack!" Cris says.

Referee Jim Kawaguchi checks to see if Annie is going to yield to the Torture Rack of Kerri Walsh…

…

…

…

…

…

…but rather than tap out, Annie responds by reversing from the Torture Rack, repositioning her legs around Kerri's head and grabbing an arm, turning it into an Octopus Hold!

"OH-OH-OH! Maybe it WILL be a submission, but not the one previously in mind!" Jeremy exclaims.

"WHAT?!" Cris squeals.

"Annie turning the Torture Rack into the Manjigatame, the Octopus Stretch!" Al shouts. "And HOW she pulled that off from that position, I haven't the slightest darn clue!"

An audible "How the hell did she do that?!" is heard from Phelps as Annie is now the one who may be forcing Kerri to quit. Annie keeps the Octopus Hold locked in as Kerri struggles to stay alive. The crowd comes alive as they see Annie pulling at the hold with her entire might. The _XX _crowd watches and waits and sees if Frazier will force Kerri to tap out with her own free hand…

"UNREAL! Is KERRI going to be the one to submit just like that?!" Cris shouts. "I hope not! It had better not! This just doesn't seem right!"

"HOW?! It was perfectly legal!" Al points out.

"I DON'T CARE—I don't like it!" Cris whines.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Kerri walks towards the ropes…before suddenly dropping to her knees…

…

…

…

…and falling apart, but just managing to get her hand onto the second rope as she crumbles!

"Kerri completely falling apart from the hold, but BARELY able to attach a hand to the ropes!" Al says.

"THANK GWEN for ring positioning," Cris sighs in relief.

"Annie's gotta unhand her," Jeremy speaks, "but what that submission just did was, it wore Kerri down to the point where maybe NOW while Kerri reorients herself there, Annie can make a tag!"

Annie lets go of the Octopus Hold…and she proceeds to roll away from Kerri, crawling on her hands as well to get to her own corner now, using Kerri's weakened state as an opportunity to tag out. Annie reaches out for Emmy, the crowd calling for it…

…

…

…

…but Misty tags herself in as Kerri is by the ropes…

…

…

…and Misty runs into the ring and Elbows both Emmy and Reggie off of the apron, knocking them down to the floor before Annie can tag either one of them!

"And MISTY MAY knocking Annie's teammates to the floor!" Al exclaims. "Misty tagged in and just FLEW across to make sure that Annie couldn't do the same!"

Misty then climbs to the middle rope in the now-vacant corner, Annie starting to stand up as Misty May is shouting at her to do so. Misty measures the _Backyard Sports_ character…

"Just what she had to do to keep this match on her team's side of the 50!" Cris quips.

…

…

…and drops her with an Over Castle! Misty smirks as she poses inside the ring, putting her right hand over her heart and raising her other hand over her head in dominance, taking pleasure in her advantageous position. Then Misty puts Annie up onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry…

"Down Annie goes with the Over Castle Neckbreaker…"

…

…

…

…and delivers a Spinning Samoan Drop!

"…and I believe she calls that maneuver the Topspin!" Al calls. "That Twisting Samoan Drop maneuver putting down Frazier!"

Misty covers Annie: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.96875 Annie gets her shoulder up!

"…mat—OKAY, WHAT IS UP WITH THIS?! At some point, you've just got to blame the ref!" Cris shouts. "He was negligent earlier in the contest, and he's SLOW-counting right now… What the hell, Jim Kawaguchi?! Did I mention that I wanted him fined?"

"I believe you did, and I gave an eye roll similar to the one that I'm giving right now," Jeremy remarks.

"Annie couldn't get the tag, but she WAS able to keep this matchup alive…but for how much longer, one must wonder," Al says.

Misty yells at Jim Kawaguchi, "COUNT, ref! Come on!" not pleased with the near-fall one tad. Misty drags Annie to the Olympic Entourage corner and tags in Dora now, putting Annie in a Double Chickenwing hold. Misty holds Annie and allows Dora to punch at Annie's gut with fist after heavy fist…before adding a Headbutt to the onslaught. Misty lets go of Annie and drops to a knee…before Dora picks Annie up in a Military Press and drops her onto Misty's knee for a Gutbuster! Dora then picks Annie up from Misty's knee before the latter leaves the ring…and Dora hurls Annie with an Inverted Fallaway Slam!

"Like CLOCKWORK," Cris claps. "And Misty and Kerri didn't even KNOW that Dora was going to be their partner until she came out here. And yet, they've been gelling almost PERFECTLY and taking it to the other team. That says MANY things about the Olympians…and about Dora as well, at that!"

Annie tries to pull herself together in a neutral corner where Dora has chucked her too; Boots screeches and claps his hands while Dora chuckles at Annie's torn-apart condition. Emmy and Reggie rework their way to the apron slowly as Annie is doing the same to get to her feet inside the ring. Dora sees Annie on her feet, albeit barely…

…

…and charges at her for a Corner Spear…

"Annie'd better look out—Dora with a head of steam…!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…but Annie manages to push up to the middle rope and evade the Spear, Dora hitting the middle turnbuckle instead!

"OH, AND SHE DODGED!" Jeremy shouts.

"Just in time, Annie saving her own hide from another Spear!" calls Al.

"BULL! BULL! HOW CAN WHEN I WARN PEOPLE, THEY STILL GET HIT BUT WHEN THE NITWIT WARNS THEM THEY SEE IT COMING?!" Cris cries. "I can't believe how UNFAIR that is!"

Then Annie has the presence of mind to wrap up Dora in a Bodyscissors…and lean over the ropes to put Dora in the Tarantula! The crowd pops upon seeing the Tarantula a second time from the Granola Gal, Annie doing all that she can to wear Dora down, much to Boots's disdain—and the disdain of the Olympic Entourage. At the ref's behest, Annie lets go of the Tarantula and goes to the outside of the ring, catching her breath…

…

…and nearly getting blindsided by Kerri Walsh, but Annie has the awareness to prevent it and hit her with an Arm Drag instead outside of the ring! Annie returns to the apron afterwards…and she goes for a Springboard Clothesline to Dora…

…

…

…but before she can Spring off, Dora gives Annie's left leg a Running Thrust Kick, sending Annie off of the rope and down onto it neck-first!

"Annie avoiding Kerri Walsh—BUT THE MOMENT OF DEALING WITH HER MAY HAVE BEEN ENOUGH FOR DORA TO PICK UP ON!" Al exclaims.

"OH MY GOODNESS, I HOPE ANNIE CAN STILL BREATHE!" Jeremy gasps in deep concern.

Annie coughs in pain from the impact with the rope…

…

…

…and then Misty May grabs Annie as she falls off of the apron…

"Ohhhhh no… This might be going from BAD to WORSE…" Jeremy shudders.

…

…

…

…

…and drops her with an Electric Chair onto the floor!

"Sore throat and MAYBE punctured lungs after that Electric Chair!" Cris calls.

"The PUNISHMENT of Annie Frazier continues, and NOW you've gotta start thinking about whether Annie can MAKE IT to _Pandemonium _in the shape she's ending up in!" Al says. "We know The END will be there!"

"Boots DID apologize to The END in the event that they wouldn't have much left to pick up for the PPV," Cris mentions. "What a prophesying primate, huh?"

Phelps stands over Frazier and shouts, "How's that floor taste, Frazier?! You just got your ass handed to you by a REAL athlete! That's right!" Phelps then walks over Frazier and to the aching Reggie and Emmy, shouting, "What do you say NOW? Not just a warm-up for you, are we?! You can't even handle this, none of you!"

"And look at Michael Phelps—to think that this guy was seconds away from SHAKING REGGIE'S HAND at one point in the match, and now he's just having the time of his life talking trash!" Al gets nauseous.

"You don't see Emmy or Reggie doing anything about it though, do ya?" Cris smirks.

"They just want a tag from Annie Frazier right now!" Jeremy says. "And THEN they can have a go at shutting MP U-P."

Misty pushes Annie back inside the ring next to the ropes…and Dora stomps onto Annie's gut before stepping over and to the ropes herself. Dora pulls herself onto the second rope while holding onto the top one. Boots grins as he sees Marquez ascending the rope…standing on it while Annie is underneath her…

"If Dora hits this, those chances at shutting him up may get scarcer and scarcer…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and Dora delivers a Vader Bomb from the ropes onto Annie Frazier's sternum!

"VADER BOMB!" Al calls. "SQUISHING Annie underneath her!"

"PUNCTURED LUNGS!" Cris yells.

Dora hooks Frazier's legs: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9725 Annie kicks out!

"…MAT—OKAY, LISTEN: PUNCTURED LUNGS MEANS NO KICKING OUT! IT MEANS YOU'RE DONE! IT MEANS YOU LOSE!" Cris grieves the match not going his way. "…GWEN!"

"VADER BOMB only gets a near-fall! Annie Frazier—you might not be seeing this stuff out of her on _XX 1_, but here on _XX 20_, you SEE the durability, you SEE the toughness, you SEE the grit…" Al says.

Boots shouts, "Even DORA knows how to count to three—are you kidding me?!" as the referee reiterates once more that it was a two-count. Dora gets up and pulls Annie up slowly, the latter seemingly squished beyond repair and recovery in this match. Emmy and Reggie look on in concern as Annie is visibly in a bad way.

"…Emmy and Reggie may be seeing the end of Annie's rope though…" Jeremy says.

Dora puts Annie in a Standing Headscissors…

"Dora taking her time," Al says. "Annie Frazier, at her mercy…"

"At her mercy…but there will BE no mercy on the way!" Cris quips.

…

…

…

…

…

…lifts her up into a Powerbomb position…

…

…

…

…

…and…gets a series of punches to the face from Annie as she does everything she can to avoid what Dora has in store for her…

…

…

…

…and…Annie turns the Powerbomb position into a DDT onto Dora!

"NONONO, THAT WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!" Cris complains.

"MAYBE NOT FOR DORA, BUT IT'S EXACTLY WHAT ANNIE FRAZIER NEEDED!" Jeremy shouts.

"Powerbomb turned into the DDT by Annie, and Emmy is just CHOMPING AT THE BIT to get in there right now!" Al says.

Emmy urgently extends her hand out to Annie, shouting for her to find a way to crawl there to make a tag out to her. Dora holds onto her head in pain as both members of the Olympic Entourage try to get her to tag out herself. Annie and Dora both crawl in their respective directions…

"Annie and Dora both reaching out for tags! Whoever gets the tag first gets a HUGE upper hand that may decide the fate and the fabric of this next course of the match!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Dora tags in Misty May…

"It's Dora getting to Misty!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and…Annie lunges towards her corner…

…but Misty lunges towards Annie and tackles her down before she can touch Emmy's palm!

"Annie—nooooooo!" Jeremy exclaims. "HOW CLOSE?!"

"Misty throwing ALL caution to the wind to make sure Annie DOESN'T get out of this dire situation she's been put through!" Al says.

"Dove onto Annie Frazier like she was diving for a volleyball dig!" Cris exclaims.

Misty starts punching right at Annie's face to cease her struggling and then Double Sledging the back of the _Backyard Sports _female, delivering strike after strike after strike to the spine. After stopping Annie from tagging out, Misty pulls Annie away from the corner…and stalks her as she tries to get back up to her feet.

"That may've been it. That may've been the moment that sent this match right into the Olympic Entourage and Dora's collective win column…" Jeremy says.

"What a way to debut and what a way to return!" Cris says.

Misty waits…and Annie, clutching her head and her ribs, rises…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Misty goes for an Olympic Slam of her own…

"Annie felt this once before…!" Al states.

…

…

…but Annie counters it into a Sunset Flip Pin!

"OLYMPIC SL—NO, SUNSET FLIP!" Al shouts.

"COUNTER!" Jeremy exclaims.

Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Misty gets her shoulders up in time! Misty stands, and Annie stands…

…

…

…and before Annie can make another move, Misty puts her in a Sleeper Hold!

"Annie avoiding the Olympic Slam—but MISTY'S THERE! Sleeper Hold now applied!" Al calls.

"Oooooh, that is the WORST possible hold you could end up in at a time like this!" Jeremy says.

"And the BEST possible hold you could apply if you're May-Treanor!" Cris adds.

"Emmy and Reggie DEVASTATED right now!" Al says. "Just WATCHING Annie getting picked apart and now possibly getting put to rest!"

The St. Louis crowd is very unhappy with Misty May's choice of hold, wanting to see Annie make it for the tag. Misty keeps Annie in the submission, smirking as she does so while Kerri and Dora look on. Annie starts to flail both of her arms as she tries to escape and get out of the predicament she has been put into…but Misty's grip is rather tight. Referee Jim Kawaguchi has a look and sees if Annie can retain her consciousness…and Misty tightens her Sleeper Hold to ensure that Frazier fades fast. Annie's flails begin to get less and less dynamic…

…

…

…

…

…and the referee checks to see if Annie can resume. Misty squeezes as tight as she can…

"Misty and Kerri have ALREADY made themselves a statement, but think about the EXCLAMATION POINT they can put on that statement if Annie taps or passes out right now," Cris says.

"She might just pull it off!" Al says. "It's looking like something…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Frazier raises both of her arms…hearing the rhythmic claps of the crowd as they try to will the environmentalist free. The claps are loud and quickening, all 19,000-plus taking part in the motion. Annie hears these claps…and as though said claps were rejuvenating, Annie starts to move her hands up to reach Misty's arm around her neck…

"Annie feeling and hearing the crowd—they want Annie to find a way! CAN SHE find a way?" Al inquires.

…

…

…

…

…and she starts to pry Misty's arms off of her. Misty's eyes bulge as she sees Annie's almost newfound strength in the hold, not able to believe it herself…

"Maybe she CAN find a way!" Al says.

"IS SHE POWERING OUT OF THIS?!" Cris screams.

"Annie Frazier with the strength of an ELEPHANT right now—crowd giving her life!" Jeremy speaks.

…

…

…and Annie manages to escape the Sleeper…hang onto Misty's arms…

…

…

…

…and turn it into a Double Arm Judo Hip Toss! Misty gets back up and furiously throws a Big Boot Annie's way, but Annie catches the boot…holds onto the leg, hits a Leg Breaker onto her shoulder, and then hooks said leg…and turns it into a Small Package Driver!

"Big Boot prevented—SMALL PACKAGE DRIVER! It's a new move of Frazier's called the Cat's Cradle!" Al says.

"Forget the tag? Maybe a win right HERE?!" Jeremy poses.

Annie hangs onto the pin with the Cat's Cradle: 1…

"NO…"

2…

"NOOOO…" Cris crosses his fingers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9775 Misty kicks out! After the near-fall, both women are down on the canvas, the fans seeing a possibility now for their Backyard Girl to tag out to an enthused Emmy on the apron. Emmy jumps on the apron and practically pleads for Annie to tag her in, ready to turn the tide of the match completely. Misty May tries to catch her own bearings while Annie is crawling to the ropes. Kerri points to Annie trying to crawl to a tag, warning Misty and ordering her to stop it before it's too late!

"GOOD NEWS is that Misty kicked out, but the BAD NEWS is that Annie's getting closer to the tag once again! Misty's gotta stop her! SOMEBODY'S gotta stop her quick!" Cris shouts.

"Kerri trying to let her partner know! Annie trying to scratch and claw! Emmy wants in like she wants a new doll for Christmas!" Jeremy exclaims with some levity.

…

…

Annie reaches out for Emmy's hand…Emmy reaching for Annie's…

…

…

…

…

…and Misty reaches…for Annie's foot, grabbing it and stopping her crawl short of the corner, frustrating Reggie, Emmy, and the crowd!

"GOT THE LEG!" Cris yells.

"Misty with the leg of Annie Frazier—ONCE AGAIN with the circumvention…" Al says.

Annie pushes off of the canvas and stands on her other foot…hopping and continuing to reach to her corner…while Misty backpedals to yank Annie away…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Annie…suddenly hits Misty May in the face with an Inside Mule Kick, forcing her to let go of the foot…

"MULE KICK!" Jeremy shouts. "Backing Misty away…"

…

…

**…and the crowd explodes as Annie finally tags in Emmy!**

"**TAG IS MADE! TAG MADE TO EMMY! IT'S OOOOON NOW!**" Jeremy screams.

"**FINALLY, ANNIE MAKES IT!**" Al exclaims. "**BACKYARD GIRL OUT, DRAGON GIRL IN!**"

Emmy Springboards off of the top rope…and scores with a Hurricanrana to Misty May! Misty gets up and Emmy hits her with a Dropkick that sends her into the ropes. Emmy hits Misty with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest, followed by two more thereafter. Emmy goes for an Irish Whip, but Misty reverses and sends Emmy into the ropes; Emmy rebounds and slides underneath a Polish Hammer try from Misty, getting back to her feet and grabbing Misty in a Full Nelson, running forward into the ropes…and rebounding back with a Tumbling Dragon! Misty rolls an extra rotation to prevent Emmy from holding her shoulders down…

…

…but as Misty stands up, Emmy nails her with a Pelé Kick!

"Tumbling Dragon—AND A PELÉ!" Jeremy shouts. "Nicely done!"

"Emmy's Chaos Theory variant followed right up with the Backflip Kick!" Al yells.

Misty lands on the bottom rope supine…and Emmy leaps onto the ropes adjacent to where Misty landed…and executes a Triangle Springboard Leg Drop onto the back of Misty's head!

"DOWN onto the head of Misty! And Emmy likes to call THAT move the Dragon Tail!" Al exclaims.

"Baserunner with her own little identity to it!" Jeremy says. "Emmy spitting FIRE like a dragon right now!"

"That's what I was AFRAID of!" Cris yields.

Following the Dragon Tail, Emmy stands up on the apron…and sees Kerri trying to interfere there and run Emmy down, but Emmy sees her coming and Dropkicks her in the knee to send Kerri off of the apron! Michael Phelps gasps and tries to run over to Kerri's aid…

…

…

…

…but Emmy gets to Kerri first with an Asai Moonsault that she calls Air Emmy!

"AIR EMMY! GOING ULTIMO DRAGON WITH THE MOONSAULT!" Jeremy exclaims. "DOWN GOES KERRI!"

Emmy goes back to the apron, then climbs to the top rope while Misty is down. The Dragon Girl hears the loudening chants of her name booming in the Scottrade Center…

"Emmy might be leaving her feet AGAIN!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…and Emmy delivers a Frog Splash!

"FROG SPLASH SCORES!" Al shouts. "CAUGHT UP IN THE LIGHTS!"

Emmy covers Misty: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Misty kicks out!

"…FORGET I—KICK OUT! OH MAN, MISTY KICKS OUT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"INDEED SHE DOES!" Cris shouts.

"EMMY JUST A HALF A MOMENT AWAY FROM GIVING HER TEAM THE WIN!" Al yells.

Emmy stands up and pulls Misty away from the corner, away from the ropes…and Emmy hits a Standing Moonsault to Misty May! After the Moonsault, Emmy picks Misty up, hooks her by the head, and nails a Suplex…while rolling her hips to stand again. Emmy reaches her feet…and delivers a second Suplex, rolling her hips one more time.

"Looking for the Three Amigas once again—she didn't hit it the FIRST time onto Kerri; can she pull it off on Misty?!" asks Jeremy.

Emmy goes for the third Suplex to complete the Three Amigas…

…

…

…

…

…but Misty blocks the third Suplex…and manages to lift Emmy up onto her shoulder in Oklahoma position. Misty carries Emmy on her shoulder in that spot…

"Nope, she can't…!" Jeremy answers.

"Misty reverses; Emmy now in Oklahoma position…" Al says.

…

…

…but Emmy reverses the Oklahoma into a Dragon Sleeper with a Bodyscissors applied too!

"PERFECT to—oh NO!" Cris yanks his hair.

"DRAGON SLEEPER!" Jeremy says. "Emmy turns the Oklahoma into her favorite submission maneuver!"

"The Dragon Sleeper cinched in! If there's one submission more than any that she excels at, this would be the one!" Al shouts.

Emmy cinches in the submission while Kerri Walsh, spotting trouble, runs inside the ring and ends up running into a Cross Body Block by Annie, sending the both of them down and rolling away from the scene. Dora enters the ring as well, but Reggie receives her with a Spinning Heel Kick that sends her stumbling away through the ropes. Emmy keeps the Dragon Sleeper applied, yelling and screaming as she keeps the hold applied with everything she has. Emmy tries to get Misty to submit to the hold while Jim Kawaguchi, no longer having to keep an eye on the other four competitors, is there to see if Misty will give up. Misty continues to hang tough as much as she can…but Emmy keeps the submission hold even tighter to match Misty's resistance.

"Annie and Reggie keeping Kerri and Dora at bay, letting Emmy have at this…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Misty backs up with Emmy attached to her, hitting the turnbuckles hard and causing Emmy to lose her grip on the Dragon Sleeper and Bodyscissors. Emmy lets go…and Misty fires behind her with a barrage of Back Elbows, machinegun-like in nature with blow after blow to either side of the little girl's head.

"Decent STRUGGLE, but Misty gets free! And Misty with the elbows!" Al calls.

"POP-POP-POP-POP-POP—no PAUSING behind ANY of these!" Jeremy says.

"Gotta take the fight out of her!" Cris says. "Should have never allowed her to tag in!"

After close to twenty such elbows, Misty turns around and gives Emmy a Corner Lariat to go with the Back Elbows. Then Misty picks up a now-groggy Emmy and puts her onto the top rope…carrying her up there…climbing up herself…

…

…

…

…and holding her in an Elevated Front Slam position, thinking Super Fallaway Slam…

"Well, in terms of taking the fight out of somebody, THIS'LL probably do it!" Jeremy says.

"Misty May looking for the Fallaway from the TOP ROPE…" Al says.

"Gonna send Emmy for a ride!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Reggie Rocket comes into play and clubs Misty's back, stopping her from throwing her student…

…

…and then Reggie puts Misty May in an Electric Chair, carrying her away from the corner with Emmy still draped there.

"Reggie stopping it and saving her student in time…and NOW she's the one holding onto Misty May… Electric Chair…" speaks Al.

Emmy pushes herself from laying down on the top turnbuckle…to standing on it…

…

…and she sees her mentor hanging onto Misty May in the Electric Chair position…

…nods…

…

…postures up…

"And Emmy now STANDING on that top rope there…" Jeremy says. "She sees what Reggie's got for her!"

"…I DO NOT like the looks in either of their eyes right about now—I really DON'T!" Cris trembles.

…

…

…

…and doubles up with Reggie to deliver a Doomsday Dragonrana!

"**DOOMSDAY DEVI—HOLY COW! HOLY CRAP! EMMY WITH A DRAGONRANA TAKING MISTY OFF OF ROCKET'S SHOULDERS!**" Al exclaims.

"**THAT WAS JUST SICK!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**A DOOMSDAY DRAGONRANA! TEACHER AND STUDENT, SWAMI AND GROMMET DOUBLING UP FOR ONE HELL OF A COMBINATION!**"

The crowd is euphoric from the insane double-team maneuver from Reggie and Emmy, teacher and student fusing their efforts to create a big move to finish Misty May off! With Reggie standing up to hold off Dora should she return, Emmy does the honors next and covers Misty May: 1…

"**ALL I CAN SAY IS SET IT…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9999 Dora, having plowed through Reggie's attempts to block her, breaks up the pin!

"**…FORGET I—NOOOOOO! DORA!**" Jeremy screams.

"REGGIE WAS HOLDING DORA OFF! SHE WAS TRYING TO HOLD HER OFF, BUT DORA PUSHED THROUGH HER! DORA PUSHED THROUGH REGARDLESS!" Cris shouts.

"THE POWER OF DORA THE EXPLORER JUST SAVED THE MATCHUP! REGGIE CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Al yells.

Reggie is sitting on the canvas tending to her ribs and smacking the ring canvas, both aggravated and stunned that she wasn't able to keep Dora away from the pin. Meanwhile, Dora the Explorer picks Emmy up and goes for a Swinging Side Slam…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy lands on her feet behind Dora and goes for a Z.O.Z.…

…

…

…

…

…only for Dora to spin through it and Headbutt Emmy in the back of the head and toss Emmy overhead with a Half Nelson Suplex! Reggie stands up and runs at Dora in an attempt to finish what she started…

…

…but Dora meets her head-on with a Spear!

"SPEAR TO REGGIE ROCKET! THREW Emmy and caught Reggie FLUSH with the Spear!" Al exclaims.

"Dora the Explorer saving the match and quite possibly TURNING it on its ear once again!" Cris says.

Dora stands…and Annie Frazier is on the top rope ready to jump at Dora and take care of her…

…

…

…but Kerri Walsh pushes Annie from behind from the apron off of the top rope…

…

…

…

**…and Dora intercepts her in mid-fall with a Spear!**

"Walsh shoving Frazier—**RIGHT INTO ANOTHER SPEAR!**" Al yells.

"**OHHHHHHH MY CHAPATHI!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**DOWN GOES FRAZIER! DOWN GOES FRAZIER! HA!**" Cris laughs. "**ALL THREE MEMBERS OF EMMY'S TEAM DOWN AGAIN! DOWN AGAIN! DOWN YET AGAIN, AND DORA RESPONSIBLE!**"

The gasps from the audience tell the story as well while Boots can hardly contain his joy upon seeing Dora dispose of Emmy's teammates this way. Dora looks to her monkey friend while Reggie and Annie both writhe in agony. Boots digs into Dora's backpack next to him…pulls out a banana…looks at Dora…

…

…

…

…and snaps the banana in two with his bare hands, the message loud and clear as Boots motions directly for Emmy.

"And I don't think I need a Spanish-English Dictionary to decode THAT message…" Jeremy says.

Dora comprehends the message…and takes her time in picking Emmy up from the mat. Dora looks at the dazed Emmy in her hands…

…kicks her in the gut…

"Dora with Emmy in her clutches—this may be nearing conclusion!" Al says.

"HERE WE GO! HERE IT COMES! BALLGAME TIME!" Cris blissfully exclaims.

…

…

…puts her in a Standing Headscissors…lifts Emmy up…

…

…

…

…carries Emmy across the ring…

…

…

…

…

…and obliterates her with a Running Liger Bomb!

"RUNNING LIGER BOMB!" Al exclaims.

"WHO'S GOT THE THUNDER NOW?!" Cris quips.

"BONE-RATTLING WAS THAT, SPEEDING ACROSS TO DRIVE HER INTO THE MAT!" Al calls.

Dora shoves Emmy's legs away and stands up, giving a rather innocent grin and exclaiming, "_Lo hice! _I did it!"…before said childlike appearance turns into a churlish scowl at Emmy's downed body. Dora grabs the still down Misty May…and helps her onto Emmy's body for a pinning combination, the referee all the while getting across the point that Dora is not the legal participant. Jim Kawaguchi makes sure Dora leaves the premises…all the while Misty May is adjusting to hook one of Emmy's legs for the pin.

"Dora not the legal participant…but Misty May is," Jeremy mentions.

"And Dora doing the deed for her team," Cris says.

After Dora heeds the ref's instructions, the referee turns his attentions to Misty covering Emmy, and Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"**Check…**"

2…

"**…and…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99999 Reggie Rocket, in a weakened motion, manages to extend her arm and hand to rake Misty May's eyes, blinding her and thus breaking up the pin!

"**…mat—…ma…ma…okay, what happened THERE?!**" Cris shouts.

"Reggie RAKED THE EYES of Misty May as she was on top of Emmy! She RAKED THE EYES and that caused Misty to roll off of the pin! She broke it up with a last-ditch reach and tactic! The ULTIMATE in desperation to keep the match going!" Al says.

"More like the ultimate in BREAKING THE RULES!" Cris cries. "HOW DO YOU JUSTIFY THAT?! She RAKED THE EYES—why is the ref not calling for a DQ?!"

"Well, Dora laid out the members of Emmy's team AND Emmy herself before while NOT being the legal participant, and THAT didn't get called for a DQ," Jeremy mentions.

"Oh, so he's just a horrible ref in general! Gee, thanks for that little tidbit, Jeremy!" Cris shouts with gritted teeth.

"Call it what you will, but this matchup IS continuing!" Al says.

Misty rolls away from Emmy, nursing her eyes while Michael Phelps is pitching a fit at ringside, shouting over the illegality of the Eye Rake and the fact that Misty had it seemingly won at that point. Misty manages to touch the ropes in her blinded stupor, using them to guide her to her feet again while Reggie, Emmy and Annie are all still down.

"Misty trying to regain her sight… At least she knows where the ROPES are…" Cris says.

Misty walks over to Emmy, the legal member of the team…picks her up…

"And she knows where EMMY is…" Cris adds.

…

…

…and hooks her arms in Butterfly position. Misty signals for her second finisher to the Olympic Slam, the Misty Mayday…

"Misty May with Emmy in a Butterfly Hold, and this is Misty's starting position for the Swinging Double Arm Suplex she calls the Misty Mayday!" Jeremy points out.

"Misty looking to make this a TRUE finale!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy counters it in mid-move with an Arm Drag!

"But Emmy with an Arm Drag! Emmy with a last-second reversal!" Al calls.

Misty tumbles towards her corner, gritting her teeth…and she tags in a ready Kerri Walsh who quickly rolls in to take advantage of a still hurt Emmy. Kerri goes for a Half-and-Half Suplex, dubbed the Ace-Plex…

"Kerri Walsh tagged in! Emmy won't be able to counter HER!" Cris affirms.

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy prevents it and jumps into a Wheelbarrow position on Kerri, trying to turn it into a possible Victory Roll position…

"Or maybe she will!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…but Kerri blocks this and returns Emmy to her feet, instead hooking her up for the Ace-Plex once again…

"Or maybe she WON'T!" Cris exclaims right back.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but a now-standing Reggie is able to drill an unsuspecting Kerri Walsh with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the back of the head, Flying Chuck-style!

"OR MAYBE REGGIE ROCKET WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Al exclaims.

Kerri lets go of Emmy after getting nailed in the dome…and Emmy takes advantage by hooking her head and arm, lifting and taking Kerri over and down with a Suplex, hanging on once again, prompting the crowd to cry out, "_UNO!_"

"THIRD try at the Three Amigas—she's never gotten them all to go…" Jeremy brings up.

Emmy rolls her hips, gets back to her feet…and delivers a second Amiga, the crowd shouting, "_DOS!_"

"There's TWO…" Al says. "Can she get the third Suplex? Can she pull it off?"

Emmy goes for it a third time, the one she hasn't been able to deliver all match…

…

…

…

…

…

"_TRES!_"

…and this time she nails it, completing the Three Amigas!

"YES, SHE CAN!" Al exclaims. "The Three Amigas! They are FINALLY complete!"

Emmy stands up slowly, Reggie doing the same while keeping an eye on her student…

…

…

…and Reggie is heard shouting, "GROMMET, LOOK ALIVE!"

Dora charges at Emmy for a Spear…

"UH-OH—INCOMING!" Jeremy points.

…

…

…

…but Emmy, thanks to Reggie's warning, leaps up over the oncoming Dora…

…

…

…and Dora runs into a Kiss of Death from a kneeling Annie Frazier!

"Emmy dodging it this time—OHHHH, KISS! RIGHT INTO A KISS! RIGHT INTO A KISS!" Al exclaims.

"THE KISS OF DEATH!" Jeremy shouts.

Annie pushes Dora away after the Kiss…

…

…

…and Emmy is there to bring her down with the Z.O.Z.!

"AND THE Z.O.Z.!" Al shouts. "DORA BROUGHT DOWN!"

"TO QUOTE ANOTHER NICK JR. CHARACTER OR CHARACTER TEAM, 'WHAT'S GONNA WORK? TEAMWORK!'" Jeremy recites.

"AND HERE I AM HOPING IT DOESN'T WORK!" Cris shouts.

Reggie and Annie look to each other, the two of them standing up now…with Emmy making her way towards the ring apron…

…

…

…

…and the purple-haired and blonde ones run towards opposite sets of ropes…

…

…

…

…and Reggie hits the supine Dora with a Springboard Discus Leg Drop, while Annie comes down onto Dora with a Lionsault!

"TOO BAD FOR YOU, CRIS!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THE LIONSAULT AND THE LEG DROP! REGGIE AND ANNIE NOW WORKING IN TANDEM!" Al exclaims.

Emmy sees Annie and Reggie rolling away, leaving her own pathway clear…

"And Emmy's on the apron… She may be ready to add something of her own…" Jeremy states.

….

…and Emmy draws an imaginary zigzagged line in the sky before Springboarding…

"You know who THAT'S for!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting Dora right in the heart with her Sweet Spot Elbow!

"SPRINGBOARD ELBOW DROP! THE SWEET SPOT ELBOW!" Al calls it.

"RIGHT WHERE YOU NEED TO HIT IT FOR A HOMER!" Jeremy says.

"MY HEART IS NOT MELTING WITH AFFECTION! IT IS BURNING WITH ANGER!" Cris shouts.

With Dora rolling out of the ring in pain, Emmy gets to her feet, the _CCW XX _fans cheering their hearts out right now…

…

…

…

…but Misty May comes in and picks Emmy up for a Fireman's Carry, thinking of another Topspin…

"Oh—Misty wanted the Topspin…"

…

…

…

…

…only Emmy is able to escape out of the Fireman's Carry and push Misty away…

…

…directly into an Annie Frazier Peacemaker!

"…BUT SHE'S GETTING A PEACEMAKER INSTEAD FROM ANNIE FRAZIER!" Al calls.

Misty staggers away from Annie…but walks right into Reggie…

…

…

…who drops Misty with a Double R Spinebuster!

"SPINE ON THE PINE!" Jeremy shouts.

"AND A DOUBLE R SPINEBUSTER TOO!" Al calls.

Misty rolls out of the ring as well…and Reggie and Annie see Dora and Misty at ringside, one next to the other with Boots and Michael Phelps looking on in worry. The two standing faces start to climb up adjacent corners, high-risk in mind for the both of them as the Scottrade Center is standing altogether to see what the two of them are going to do, Emmy watching them the whole way through…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Reggie hits the Rocket Jump onto Misty…while Annie hits a Frog Splash Elbow Drop of her own onto Dora Marquez!

"DUAL ROCKET JUMPS! TWO FROG SPLASH ELBOW DROPS! REGGIE ONTO MISTY! ANNIE ONTO DORA!" Al shouts.

"ANNIE'S FROG SPLASH ELBOW MAY'VE BEEN ANOTHER BANDICOOT HOMAGE!" Jeremy calls.

"I WOULD BET ON IT!" Cris says. "AT LEAST THE MONEY I WIN OFF OF THAT BET WOULD NUMB THE PAIN OF WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!"

Back inside the ring, Emmy has Kerri in a Standing Headscissors with both arms hooked…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kerri Double Leg Trips her onto her back…and she directs Emmy towards the turnbuckles, leaning backward…

…

…

…

…and…Kerri's Catapult is thwarted by Emmy being able to land onto the middle rope in the corner!

"Emmy may've wanted a Cassie Driver—Kerri counters, but EMMY with the agility!" Al says.

"Landing on that middle rope!" Jeremy says.

Emmy goes for a Back Kick to Kerri as she turns around…but Kerri catches the foot and pulls Emmy down, causing Emmy to smash her face against the top turnbuckle hard!

"OHHHH! FACE HITS THE BUCKLE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Catching the kick…!" Cris calls. "Come on, Kerri! Take over!"

Emmy backs up in a daze…and Kerri receives her and throws her down with an Ace-Plex!

"YEAH, THERE YOU GO—Ace-Plex! The Half-and-Half Suplex—Half Chickenwing and Half Nelson!" Cris calls.

"Kerri Walsh, the ONLY person standing left for her side of this match!" Al says. "Emmy, the only one on HER side!"

"Well, between those two, only ONE'S actually STANDING…" Jeremy speaks.

Reggie and Annie both stay down outside of the ring, the two of them spent there next to the writhing Dora and Misty. Boots checks on Dora outside, Kerri gets to her knees…and Michael Phelps begins to place all of his chips into his charge Kerri, the only member of the team standing up right now. Emmy slowly stirs on the canvas, the effects of the match taking a toll on her severely…while Kerri looks at the ailing Emmy, kneeling down and putting herself in a finishing mindset now. Kerri Walsh looks to Phelps, who exclaims, "KERRI BOMB HER! KERRI BOMB HER AND LET'S END THIS THING!"

"Phelps is shouting for the Kerri Bomb! That's a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker Slam for those who haven't seen it!" Cris explains. "And if Kerri Walsh delivers it to Emmy, there is no question about it—THIS MATCH IS DONE."

Kerri crawls over to Emmy…grabs her hair…and takes her time in picking Emmy up from the mat…Michael Phelps hollering, "GET HER UP! GET HER UP GET HER UP GET HER UP! COME ON!"

"Kerri trying to get enough strength to do it—Phelps screaming at Kerri to do it NOW, but Kerri's running on the last parts of the tank like Emmy is…" Al says.

Kerri gazes at Emmy's lazy eyes…grunting and growling in her face and saying, "I'm about to make this MY stage now, girl…ALL…MINE…"

"Well, she REALLY is taking her time—even adding a few words in Emmy's face…" Jeremy remarks.

And Walsh puts Emmy in a Fireman's Carry…

"…And here she goes!" Jeremy speaks.

"Kerri Walsh…looking for that Kerri-Bomb!" Al says.

"THE GRAND FINALE!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Emmy manages to get off of Kerri's shoulders, land in front of her…

…

…

…and hit Kerri with a Double Knee Facebreaker!

"NOT HAPPENING! NOT HAPPENING—MAX DRIIIIVE!" Jeremy shouts. "AND THAT WAS FOR HER BROTHER! THAT HAD TO BE FOR HIM! GET IT? BECAUSE HER BROTHER'S NAME IS—"

"NOT ONE WORD!" Cris cuts Jeremy off.

"KERRI BOMB BLOCKED! KNEES IN THE FACE!" Al says.

Kerri is about to fall down, but Emmy stops her from going down…grabbing her arm, kicking her in the stomach…

…

…hooking both arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting Kerri with the Cassie Driver!

"AND THE CASSIE DRIVER!" Al exclaims. "EMMY DELIVERED IT!"

"SON OF AN ALPHA BIIIIIITCH!" Cris shrieks.

Emmy takes a moment to brace herself after delivering the Cassie Driver, tending to her body after the move…

…

…and then she wills herself to grab Kerri one more time…putting her in a Front Facelock…breathing heavily but still able to let out one passionate yell at the top of her six-year-old lungs…

"DAMN IT!" Cris curses.

"EMMY, STUMBLING AND ALL, ACHING ALL OVER, FEELING EVERY BIT OF EVERYTHING…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and execute the Definitely-DT!

"…BUT CAPPING IT ALL OFF WITH A DEFINITELY-DT!" Al exclaims.

Emmy covers Kerri: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy completes his phrase as the crowd erupts into massive cheers, not only from the eventful Six-Female Tag, but also for the match's winner and the scorer of the fall, the Pioneer of _XX _herself as the bell rings. "Unbreakable" plays and Emmy manages to kneel on the mat in front of the fallen Kerri Walsh, Michael Phelps putting his hands on his hips and sighing to himself while the Scottrade Center crowd is astonished.

"TEAM EMMY WINS IT!" Al exclaims. "TEAM EMMY WINS THE TAG TEAM BATTLE!"

"Here are your winners of the match," Blader DJ proclaims, "the team of Reggie Rocket, Annie Frazier, and Emmy!"

"NO, IT WASN'T EASY! NO, IT WASN'T JUST A WARM-UP! YES, IT WAS A TEST! YES, IT WAS A CHALLENGE!" Al shouts. "BUT EMMY AND HER TEAM ROSE TO THE OCCASION! AND WHAT A FIGHT THEY WERE IN HERE TONIGHT! THEY STUCK THROUGH IT TO THE END, EVEN WITH THE HUNGRIEST OF COMPETITION!"

"Misty and Kerri came with first impressions on their mind; Dora came to remind the CCW world that she was here and she was a FORCE… They BROUGHT IT to Emmy and her team—they brought ALL OF IT…and Emmy wouldn't have wanted it any other way," Jeremy says. "The PBS Kid challenged them, said, 'Show me what you can do…and I'll show you what I can do.' Emmy showed the Olympic Entourage and Dora what she can do—hell, they ALL showed what they could do tonight!"

"…Misty May and Kerri Walsh WILL be CCW Women's Tag Team Champions one day," Cris says. "Dora the Explorer IS here in CCW and she's NOT going to be overlooked after tonight. I wish I could say that THEY had the W tonight, because THEY deserve it…"

"…But Emmy, Annie and Reggie were here for a mission, and they were NOT going to be undone!" Al says. "WHAT A SHOWING! Guys, you think they're ready for The END?"

"…Emmy, Annie and Reggie proved that they can take punishment and they can get right back up and persevere; they proved they can take the D for destruction and remain INTACT…so I think they're ready," Jeremy asserts. "I think they PROVED that they will NOT go down with ease. They were tested this evening… THE END will be tested in eight nights."

The only member of either team on her feet is Emmy, who gets her hand raised by the referee and hears the crowd erupting with a loud ovation for her team's victory. The sound of the fans fills Emmy with bliss, as the fans were a key part of what mattered to her tonight. Emmy climbs a corner and mouths, "Thank you…" to the fans in front of her, the more emotional aspect of the match taking over her heart.

"…And how fitting that the Pioneer of _XX_…is victorious on the most MOMENTOUS night…in her show's history…" Jeremy says with an inspired smile.

Emmy points to a few of the fans, saying that she does this for THEM, that she made this for THEM, that she performs for THEM, that she won for—

"_HEY! Hey, pioneer!_"

Emmy blinks twice as she hears this voice.

"What the…?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"_Emmy!_"

Emmy looks around for the source of this voice…and her eyes hit the big screen…

…

…

…

…where Bella Swan is shown looking at Emmy from backstage.

"Bella Swan?" Al blinks.

"That's her," Cris nods.

Emmy clenches a fist upon seeing Bella's face while fans start to boo her on eye contact…and then Bella proceeds to talk once again, "I know what you're thinking right now, and the answer, Emmy…is yes. Yes, we saw every little bit of what you, Reggie and Annie pulled off out there tonight against the three women you were up against. The least I can say about it from my perspective…is that it was very, very revealing. Was I impressed? Were WE impressed? …Well, that's not really very important right now. What IS important right now is that you and your team look absolutely exhausted right now. You're probably planning to head the back, have a shower, come out, rest up and find someplace to relax…and root for a certain participant in the Three-Way Dance between those FWM Draft signees. Well, I do not regret to inform you…that you're going to have to change your plan." Bella changes her eye direction and looks at the cameraman backstage. "Zoom out."

The camera now zooms out upon request…

…

…

…

…to reveal a groggy and bruised Emily Elizabeth in the clutches of Zoe Payne!

"WHA—OH NO… OH NO!" Jeremy shouts.

"THEY'VE GOT EMILY ELIZABETH!" Al exclaims.

"Ooooooooooh…" Cris looks on.

Emmy gasps. "EMILY ELIZABETH!" she shouts while standing in the corner. Emmy jumps off of the top rope upon seeing her fellow PBS Kid in danger…

…

…

…and Lucy van Pelt starts to punch away at Emily Elizabeth's gut as Zoe is holding her!

"THE END IS ASSAULTING EMILY ELIZABETH!" Jeremy yells.

"ASSAULTING? I THINK THEY WERE ASSAULTING HER BEFORE THE FEED CAME UP ON THE SCREEN! LOOK AT HER!" Al exclaims.

Lucy works on Emily Elizabeth like a heavy bag with rock-solid fists to the body and the face…before Zoe Payne swings Emily around to face her, grabs onto her head…

…

…and delivers the OUCH Effect straight into the brick wall behind her, dropping Double E limply to the ground! Zoe then starts to stomp at Emily Elizabeth and kick her against said wall, with Bella Swan picking up a steel chair. Lucy picks up a second steel chair herself while Zoe grabs Emily Elizabeth by the hair and drills her with Kawada Kicks to the forehead!

Meanwhile, Emmy runs out of the ring and starts to dash towards the ramp…but not before checking on Annie and Reggie, trying to see if they can get up to run backstage with her.

"EMMY'S TRYING TO GET REGGIE AND ANNIE TO COME TO, BUT I DON'T THINK THEY EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Al shouts.

"THEY'RE WORN OUT FROM THE MATCH THEY WERE JUST IN, AND EMMY KNOWS SHE CAN'T HANDLE THE END BY HERSELF! IT'S A CATCH 22! THEY CAN'T HELP, BUT SHE NEEDS THEIR HELP!" Cris hollers.

As Emmy tries to get Annie and Reggie up to little avail, shouting, "THEY'VE GOT EMILY!" to them…

…

…Inez and Jackie of the Cyber Girls run backstage to try and stop The END and fend them off!

"INEZ AND JACKIE TRYING TO MAKE A SAVE!" Jeremy exclaims. "THOSE ARE SOME OTHER FELLOW PBS KIDS!"

Inez and Jackie double-team Zoe and punch away at her against a wall, Double Head Slamming her against it and going for a Double Inverted DDT…

…

…but Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan clock them both in the backs of their head with chairs! The Cyber Girls go down, the chair shots incapacitating them…and opening them up for even more steel chair shots to their backs as they are down, making sure they don't get back up. Meanwhile, Zoe drags Emily Elizabeth away from the wall…and Lucy and Bella take their chairs and proceed to wrap up both of her arms in the chairs, one chair for each arm. Emmy sees this, sees that Annie and Reggie can't move fast enough…and starts to dig underneath the ring for an object of her own.

"CYBER GIRLS DOWN! REGGIE AND ANNIE ARE STILL DOWN TOO!" Al exclaims.

"I THINK EMMY'S GONNA HAVE TO JUST GO AT IT ON HER OWN!" Jeremy shouts.

"SHE CAN'T DO IT!" Cris affirms. "WHY DO YOU THINK SHE GOT THE BACKUP IN THE FIRST PLACE, GUYS?!"

Emily Elizabeth's arms are now hooked in steel chairs, Lucy and Bella standing on either end of her…

"Oh no—the arms of Emily Elizabeth in chairs! This is NOT GOOD!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THIS ISN'T CALLED FOR ONE BIT!" Al shouts. "DON'T DO THIS! DON'T DO IT!"

…

…

…

…

…and the Fussbudget and the vampire Pillmanize each of Emily Elizabeth's arms, drawing a PIERCING shout of pain from the Birdwell Island resident!

"NOOOOOOO!" Al shouts. "DAMN IT, LUCY! DAMN IT, BELLA! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THAT'S ONE OF EMMY'S CLOSE FRIENDS!"

Emmy finds a baseball bat underneath the ring…and, exhausted, aching and all, starts BOOKING IT up the ramp to the back with bat in hand, all alone but desperately wanting to save her friend.

"AND SPEAKING OF EMMY, SHE'S HEADED TO THE BACK—SHE'S GOING TO TRY IT ALONE!" Jeremy says. "I DON'T KNOW IF IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE!"

Lucy and Bella keep the chairs on Emily Elizabeth's arms…

…

…

…

…and Zoe Payne walks towards Emily…with a sledgehammer in hand. Zoe motions for her comrades to hold Emily Elizabeth down in place.

"HAMMER TIME!" Cris exclaims.

"NOT THE FREAKING SLEDGEHAMMER!" Jeremy exclaims.

"STOP IT, ZOE! STOP IT, ZOE! THIS IS HEINOUS RIGHT HERE!" Al begs.

Zoe raises the sledgehammer above her head…

…

…

…

…

…

…and SLAMS it down onto the left chair and arm of Emily Elizabeth…

"RIGHT ON THE ARM! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN IT! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Al shrieks.

"I THINK THAT'S WHAT THE DEMON WANTS!" Jeremy shouts.

"WELL, IF IT IS, SHE'S NOT STOPPING AT ONE!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and then SLAMS it down onto the right chair and arm of Emily Elizabeth as well…

…

…then the LEFT one…

…then the RIGHT one…

…then the LEFT…

…then the RIGHT…

…then the LEFT, beginning to alternate between arms like a game of Whack-a-Mole!

"THE END ARE SHATTERING EMILY ELIZABETH'S ARMS—SHE'S SUPPOSED TO HAVE A MATCH TONIGHT!" Al shouts.

Al's shouting is blown out of the water by the cries of Emily Elizabeth in pain as Zoe continues hitting her arms with sledgehammer strikes over and over, BREAKING the chair seats from the chairs over the arms as well as she reaches TEN strikes on each arm, leaving massive dents in the chairs as Emily Elizabeth is in tears below her, which makes Zoe Payne smile inside…at least only inside. Outside, her scowl remains, the SSX Demon looking at Lucy and Bella as they stand back up and stand over the broken Emily Elizabeth as well, their work very much done.

Jackie gets to her knees and sees the condition Emily Elizabeth is in, and she gasps in horror over her condition and the state of both of Emily Elizabeth's arms. "EMILY ELIZABETH!" Then Jackie looks up at The END. "What is the—"

Lucy van Pelt drills her with a Birchwood Bull Hammer before she can even go further! The END survey what they have done…and, now content, start to walk away from the scene, leaving a downed Inez and Jackie and a weeping Emily Elizabeth, who is unable to even move either of her arms at this point.

…

Thirty seconds later, Emmy locates the scene of the crime, shouting, "EMILYYYYY! EMILY ELIZABETH!" crouching down next to her and seeing the mangled mess she's been reduced to thanks to The END. Physicians and medical staff also arrive there moments later, knowing that what has happened to Emily Elizabeth is serious and requires IMMEDIATE attention.

At ringside, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket are pulling themselves up to their feet, gritting their teeth and catching their breath…before looking at the big screen and seeing Emmy with Emily Elizabeth. The two look at each other in concern and rush to where Emmy is backstage as well.

"Annie and Reggie NOW…back up standing—now making their way to the back…" Al solemnly speaks, "…but the damage has been done…"

Medical staff backstage has a stretcher already set for Emily Elizabeth now. Emmy looks at one of the EMTs and says, "Sir, wait! She has a MATCH tonight!"

The EMT replies, "Not anymore she doesn't…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Things are in a grave and somber mood as _XX 20 _returns from commercial break. Emily Elizabeth is now being guided by several medical staff members onto a stretcher to be rolled towards an ambulance to take her out of the building. Emmy is pulling at her hair, unable to believe that this is happening to her friend, a little while before her first CCW match was scheduled to occur. Inez of the Cyber Girls, clutching the back of her head, sees what is happening as well and tries to talk to Emily Elizabeth; Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket do make it backstage and see Emmy's flustered state. Emily appears inconsolable on the stretcher, heavily saddened by the fact that she's been told and all but confirmed that she will not be able to wrestle. Medical trainers check both of Emily Elizabeth's arms, making sure they are protected on the stretcher…

…and one trainer utters, in Emmy's earshot, "Yeah, they're both broken. No question about it."

Annie stifles as gasp and mouths, "BOTH?"

"Done deal then. Can't compete with one broken arm," another trainer says, shaking his head. "TWO of them? You can forget about it. Sorry."

"…We've gotta get you out of here," a third trainer says.

The EMTs continue to wheel Emily Elizabeth away…Emmy taking a few steps toward the stretcher…before it goes on without her towards an ambulance waiting in the parking lot. Emmy watches Emily Elizabeth get wheeled away…the look on her face the epitome of disenchantment.

…

…

…

But, as time passes, that look of disenchantment starts to change…

…

Reggie looks at Emmy, and opens her mouth to speak…

…but before she can, Emmy looks at her and at Annie, violently tilts her head in a direction, and starts to walk in that direction briskly, not saying a word but expecting Annie and Reggie to keep up.

"Emmy, where are you going?" Annie asks.

"…Only one way to find out…but I think I already know…" Reggie answers as she follows her student, Annie doing likewise.

* * *

"_CCW XX 20 _is back on live, and what was previously a joyous, celebratory mood has been diminished to a very distressing tone and mood thanks to Zoe Payne, Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan," Al says.

"Or, if you're me, the other way around! From distressing to joyous!" Cris proclaims.

"Shut the f**k up," Jeremy cusses. "We just saw Emmy, Reggie Rocket and Annie Frazier go out there and thrill with a performance against three GAME opponents in the Olympic Entourage and Dora the Explorer—yes, Dora the damn Explorer—and it was the Pioneer's moment; it was her shining light…and as she was celebrating, she got upended by THIS…Bella Swan letting her know that her 'plans had changed' and then the assault began… Emmy said she was planning on rooting for Emily Elizabeth in the Three-Way Dance between the 2014 FWM Draft pick-ups for the Females Division of CCW…and I guess that just put the target right on her back, didn't it? Or rather, her ARMS…"

"And we were told during the commercial break that BOTH of Emily Elizabeth's arms were BROKEN in that steel chair and sledgehammer attack, and because of those injuries, Emily Elizabeth is NOT going to be able to compete tonight against Daenerys Targaryen and Artemis Crock as scheduled," Al says. "Just an absolutely unbelievable, indefensible attack by The END, who have very quickly become known for their antics of violence—hang on a minute… Wait just a damn minute…!"

Al Michaels, and everybody else…now sees Emmy stomping down the ramp with a purpose, not looking at or acknowledging fans like before…just eying the ring and the ring only. Emmy slides inside the squared circle, with Annie and Reggie Rocket several steps behind Emmy to join her…and Emmy demands a microphone from the timekeeper Mickey MacElroy, who grants it to her.

"Emmy's back out here, and she's got a microphone…" Jeremy says. "Annie and Reggie right along there with her…"

"…Payne…Swan…van Pelt…" Emmy says between heated breaths and gnashed teeth. "GET…OUT HERE…RIGHT…NOW. WE have things to talk about, and this show, MY show, doesn't go on until those things are discussed. Jenny Wakeman, Trixie Tang—THE ENTIRE _XX _ROSTER NOW is waiting on you. So GET. OUT HERE."

Annie is taken aback by the more assertive tone in Emmy's voice while Reggie stands by cracking her knuckles next to Emmy, who is staring a hole down the entrance ramp and stage, just waiting for Zoe and her crew to appear. For a few moments, the stage remains bare.

"…You have no idea how much I want to go back there, find you all myself, and do things to you that'll get my kicked out of PBS in a heartbeat right now," Emmy says with a growl, "but I don't get to do that otherwise I'll get suspended by Mr. Kazama thanks to what we did to START this show. So my FULL revenge…is obviously going to have to wait. But you WILL come out here right now."

The crowd murmurs and cheers, wanting to see The END appear and take Emmy up on her demands…and some of them also spurred by Emmy's temper starting to show, something that hasn't popped up often in CCW…

…

…

…

…and Zoe Payne, Bella Swan and Lucy van Pelt eventually do walk onto the stage to a heavy chorus of boos, the mixed reaction of before drowned out and done away with after The END's actions before the commercial break. Emmy glares at all three members of the stable while Annie and Reggie stare as well, while Zoe Payne speaks up and shouts, "You wanna know why we did it, huh? Is that what this is about? You want answers?" Then Bella Swan hands Zoe a live microphone, which Zoe tests in her hand. Zoe puts the microphone to her lips…

…

…and says, "Roll it…"

Emmy narrows her eyes, wondering what those words mean…but one look at the big screen above The END will reveal just that.

* * *

** _THE FIVE MOST MEMORABLE MOMENTS IN _ ** **CCW XX _HISTORY!_**

** _#3 – Zoe Payne's wall-breaking promo on _ ** **CCW XX 10**

_Zoe has a seat in one of the corners of the ring, leaning against it and sitting there in Indian squaw position._

_"Ares had 7200 minutes to think about getting defeated and demolished by this Masked Man who's been prowling about since _CCW Enmity_, when he jumped the guardrail and pushed him off of a ladder through four tables and eight chairs, effectively costing him the CCW Magnus Championship," Zoe Payne begins. "I've had 8640 minutes of my own to think about what happened at another PPV event, _CCW Jackpot_. I was on my way to winning the CCW Females Championship and cementing myself as the one to be reckoned with in this company. Chell was down. Gwen Tennyson was down—she can claim that she won the match and pinned Chell all she wants, and she's right. She won the match, and she's still Females Champ; that's a fact. What is also a fact is that I had both of those girls down and out on the arena floor, and I pushed Chell back inside and I was about 7 seconds away from becoming the new titleholder—4 to get back in the ring, 3 for the referee to count Chell's shoulders down and award me the gold. But, just as Ares was moments away from winning his match before he was robbed…I, too, found myself robbed out of a championship, but not by some masked individual jumping out of the crowd—oh no, this person had balls. She jumped out of the crowd, alright, but I knew who she was. It was Reggie Rocket."_

_The crowd chants, "REGGIE ROCKET! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) REGGIE ROCKET! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) REGGIE ROCKET! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Only this time, it's louder than before._

_"Reggie Rocket attacked me and kept me from getting back inside the ring to score the pin that would have netted me the CCW Females Championship." The fans pop. "She COST ME the CCW FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP!" Zoe repeats—and the fans pop again. "And do you want to know why she did such a thing? Oh, I bet you simpletons want to know EXACTLY why Reggie Rocket screwed me over so you can deify her even more than you already have. Well, let me tell you why—I did my research and found out: Reggie Rocket just so happens to be a really close friend of Emmy's. Yeah! I know; isn't that grand?" The fans cheer and applaud as Zoe leans back against the turnbuckle, cricking her neck as she does so._

_"Emmy has friends in high places—you remember Emmy, right? Before I go on, I should ask you, you know about Emmy, right? Of course you do. You LOVE Emmy. You can't get enough of Emmy. You're so sad that Emmy isn't here anymore because I TOOK HER OUT. But never fear—Reggie Rocket is here! She's Emmy's best friend! She's actually the one who TRAINED Emmy in the first place!…Or at least that what Cato's telling you," Zoe Payne says._

_"I'm here sitting in this ring not to complain, not to throw a fit over losing six days ago—I'm not here to waste my breath talking about how I should be the CCW Females Champion right now, and how I got screwed and how Reggie Rocket is the reason Gwen Ten was able to retain. Those are all very veritable things, but I'm not here because of that. I'm not even here to complain about how CCW won five awards at the FWAs last year but only won four this year, yet Woody Paige got a promotion. I'm not out here to do that. I'm here to tell you a story. This is a story about the guy who makes this CCW world go round. Woody Paige? No, not him. He may be the majority owner; he may be the CCW CCO…but believe it or not, he is not the one who calls the shots. I'm not talking about Paige, I'm not talking about Zero Kazama, and I'm not even talking about Commissioner James Gordon. I'm talking about the guy who started all of this sh*t—the guy responsible for every single bit of it… Cato the Thane of Scrabble."_

_"For those of you who don't know who that is, let me inform you. Cato the Thane of Scrabble is a young man who created Character Championship Wrestling. He's the guy who picked the night that _CCW Ozone_ would air. He's the one who decided that _CCW Ozone_ would air on Fridays and _CCW Double X_ would air on Saturdays. He's the one who picked which wrestlers, male and female, would or would not be on the roster and which ones would compete to become inaugural champions. He's the one who controls the entire CCW cosmos—every last aspect of it. He has more creative control than Hulk Hogan, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels combined!"_

_A light yet audible "Cato! Cato!" chant arises from a tenth of the crowd._

_"But despite wielding such a giant, omnipotent sword, Cato the Thane of Scrabble is actually a very nice guy. He's approachable, he's modest—he'd never hurt a fly! But, with all due respect to Cato the Thane of Scrabble, this man possesses a major flaw as a human being. And that flaw is, Cato the Thane of Scrabble places his faith in anyone and everyone because he's of the belief that anybody can get over. He thinks that no matter who you are, no matter where you come from and no matter how old you are or how old you look, if you're a CCW wrestler, you have a chance to make it here. Now, on the surface, that doesn't sound too bad—he has faith in every wrestler on his roster. Great, right? Well, let me lay something on you. Cato the Thane of Scrabble has a whole locker room of tried and tested athletes from walks of life unimaginable—_SSX_, _Mortal Kombat_, _Xena: Warrior Princess_, the _Backyard Sports_ franchise, _The Powerpuff Girls_, and even the characters of reality. He can place his faith in any one of us to carry the CCW Females Division and take it to the level he dreamed it could reach. And when it came time to establish who would be his poster child, he picked EMMY. _Dragon Tales_. PBS, emphasis on BS. Cato the Thane of Scrabble put the fate of his company's Females Division in the hands of a little girl who one fateful night decided to wear wrestling tights and boots because she thought it'd make a good Halloween costume, and that same night she fell under the delusion that she could become a real wrestler. She went from playing dress-up…to fighting. And for a little girl so alive with…naïveté, she got pretty far. She even got to hold the CCW Females Championship. Oh wait…forgot about that."_

_The fans boo as Zoe catches herself and realizes the "error" she made. Zoe doesn't even crack a smile._

_"She made a name for herself, she put our division on the Fiction Wrestling map…but she didn't deserve any of it. And even though, Emmy didn't deserve the fame, fortune, or glory, you people jumped on her bandwagon—latched onto her snatch, because you decided that Emmy was an underdog you could get behind. You decided to put a little girl on the cover of CCW programming while a workhorse like myself couldn't even draw because I didn't get the faith, the perks, and the treatment that Emmy got. And I did some more research before I came out here. You want to know what I found out? Turns out that Cato the Thane of Scrabble LOVED Dragon Tales when he was a kid. He would watch that show all day and all night from the age of 1 onward. He bawled like a baby when that circus finally gave up the ghost and got cancelled. And just like that…A STAR IS BORN. Cato the Thane of Scrabble signs Max, Emmy, and Enrique to Character Championship Wrestling, to keep his childhood memories alive and kicking, and now you have the Dragon Kids getting CCW World Tag Team Title Matches! You have people who, even today, when Emmy is miles away from here, lying on a hospital bed, wondering what the hell hit her, you bring signs that say, 'W-W-E: We Want Emmy.'"_

_The loudest chant of the evening comes over the crowd: "**WE WANT EMMY! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP) WE WANT EMMY! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP) WE WANT EMMY! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP)**"_

_"Well, I have some bad news – you're not going to get her. You're never going to get her. I got rid of her. Permanently. She might have had her time in the spotlight, but that time has long expired and I'll be damned if anyone tries to shove the workhorse off of this show and try to push me into obscurity. Cato the Thane of Scrabble isn't just powerful; he's also quite lucky. Emmy got fans, gold, chants, signs, personal apparel, superstardom—Emmy got it. She let everyone know that CCW is here to stay. And how much of it did that little girl merit? Nothing! Emmy merited absolutely nothing, so my actions at Enmity effectively left her with ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Don't you just love book-ends? Now her entire legacy—everything that she's done here in CCW—is in the Fiction Wrestling incinerator. And I…couldn't be prouder."_

_The fans boo to their loudest potential while Zoe Payne shuts her eyes for five seconds before opening them again—with her mouth as well._

_"What? You don't like what I'm saying? You don't like it? Well, neither does Reggie Rocket, I'm sure. That's why she targeted me in the first place at _CCW Jackpot_. She deserves a pat on the back; she kept me from my goal that night. But it was ONLY for that night. Believe me when I say, I'm going to take what is mine. I'm going to become the REAL second CCW Females Champion. It's going to happen whether you like it or not, and I can guarantee you…neither Reggie Rocket nor Emmy are going to be able to see it unfold. This isn't Cato the Thane of Scrabble's world anymore, guys. It's mine. It's my world. You're not in control anymore, you hear me? I'm in control! And I'm going to get what is coming to ME! I am going to EARN what I ought to have by now: the CCW Females Championship."_

_The fans chant "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" as Zoe finally stands up to her feet, microphone in hand._

_"Ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, Reggie Rocket, Emmy, Gwen Tennyson, CCW roster, CCW fans and Cato the Thane of Scrabble…WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF PAYNE."_

_Zoe puts down the microphone and slowly walks out of the ring. Some fans in the first row try to throw garbage at Zoe Payne, but Zoe just walks by ignoring it. She walks past the fans up the entrance ramp while all four commentators are left in awe of Zoe's words. Zoe reaches the top of the ramp…and, with her back facing the CCW faithful, she smiles._

_"…What have we just heard?" Al Michaels breaks the commentary silence._

* * *

At the end of the clip, some fans chant "House of Payne! House of Payne! House of Payne!" still in admiration of that promo…while other fans continue to boo Zoe Payne and her stable. Emmy remains standing inside the ring watching Zoe, clenching her fists and waiting for Zoe to speak and explain herself.

Zoe lifts up the microphone. "After nineteen hours of the CCW Females Division headlining Saturday night Fiction Wrestling programming, there are many things with which the name Zoe Payne has become synonymous. And one of those very things more than anything else is the TRUTH. Zoe Payne made her name here on _CCW XX _by telling it like it is and stepping in where and when she was needed even when others didn't necessarily know I was needed in those times and places. On a show 'pioneered' by a naïve little girl who thinks she's a good influence, on a show where our human hemorrhage of a Champion thinks she's the ONLY influence…I'm the one who's given this place the REALITY it requires." This draws a few smarky cheers from the crowd… "And for whatever reason you can think of, not everybody seems to be mature enough to handle when that true story is sent his or her way. Of course, everybody knows that 'reality' and Emmy don't seem to mix very well by default, much like a lot of things don't mix well with CCW. In fact, we just got through dealing with one of those things that don't mix."

Emmy seethes as she hears this remark made about her, Reggie Rocket none too pleased either while Annie Frazier shouts, "You're out of your mind, Zoe!"

As Emmy's face begins to show more and more anger and contempt for The END, Zoe speaks, "The look on your face says it all, doesn't it? The look of 'How dare you attack my friend like that', because WE'RE in the wrong here, says the six-year-old moral compass; how dare you, how dare you—no, how about how dare YOU? How about how dare YOU make it so easy to get a CCW contract all of a sudden? And this is the part where you give me the incredulous look of disgust because Emily Elizabeth got DRAFTED to CCW, right? She was SELECTED at a podium to be a CCW wrestler. That's why she got put into the Three-Way Dance tonight—well, it obviously won't be a Three-Way Dance NOW; that's for damn sure, but still, she got drafted! She got drafted…because of YOU. Everything she had, from her locker room to her match all the way down to the entrance music she was going to use, was all handed to her by you and the sweet nothings you decided to whisper to CCW management, NAMELY Woody Paige. She wasn't supposed to go here; everything about her screamed draft dregs, not second-round pick. But she was your friend and you just couldn't help yourself. Screw whether or not she has the talent to make it shoulder-to-shoulder with the best female wrestlers this business has to offer; I KNOW her, so she HAS TO get in, 'DEFINITELY!' …It's the Kliq all over again! You begged and you begged and you begged…and since Paige was in the mind to listen to you once, why NOT listen to you a second time? I mean, you're SUCH a reputable source to go to when it comes to what's best for CCW and what'll make for the best in Fiction Wrestling, right?"

Zoe takes a momentary pause to breathe, and in this pause a few more smarky fans let their voices be heard. "…You nauseate me. And you're not the only person or thing in Fiction Wrestling that makes me sick, but the DEGREE to which you sicken me is unlike any of those others; it's on a different freaking PLANET. I've seen Tifa Lockhart look at Lightning Farron, a girl who's owns a number of victories over that whole women's roster INCLUDING Tifa herself, and have the audacity to say that Lightning hasn't 'proven herself' in HER eyes like a pretentious prick because giving credit where it's due is just too far above her learning curve. I've seen Asui Hikaru talk about how she's not going anywhere because she's so sure that this business and UWE still NEEDS her, and people like Rukia Kuchiki have to answer to her, because she can't count to 14 and still thinks it's the year 2000. I've seen Sailor Moon call Rika Nonaka her 'child', as though her entire career, whether it's in AWF or in NCW, with Digivolution or the Rookie Revolution, all sprung out of Usagi Tsukino's golden womb. You don't know I've wanted to take my boot, stick it up her golden ASS and rip out her guts with my foot. But that and anything that I want to do to those people would be like treating you to a picnic, because beyond their hollow, disillusioned selves, I can see the years and pedigrees of the things they've done, from Championships to other such acclaims that at least gave those girls a reason to inflate those egos beyond their legal limits. But what have YOU done, Emmy? What have you done in YOUR career that allows you to put your name next to a Tifa, next to an Asui, next to an Usagi, next to ANY of them or any of the others as a locker room 'leader'? What permits you to do to carry yourself with the same kind of stroke? What the hell gives you that luxury when your time in Fiction Wrestling is a SPEC compared to theirs? You're not the first overcompensating locker room 'leader' this business has ever had, and chances are you won't be the last, but you, Emmy, are the WORST example of one yet because you're a rare breed. You're not just the locker room leader who throws her weight around; you're the one who shouldn't be carrying the weight in the first place. You think that I—you think that any of US on this stage would put our good buddies in this company if we weren't sure that they could hack it? That's not responsible, is it? That's not thinking like a LEADER. That's thinking like a kid living in Candy Land. That's thinking like a girl who wants to play kickball in the schoolyard and gathers up her friends for a fun little game—but this isn't recess, Emmy; this is Fiction Wrestling! There's a reason why CCW is tagged as the place where only the elite survive, and it's because nepotism doesn't equate to TALENT. You get here in OUR company because of how you WRESTLE, not because of whom you're lucky enough to know. THAT'S the way it owes itself and be, and anything that contradicts that doesn't deserve any 'big breaks' or 'opportunities'."

Despite the arena still mostly filling with boos, a small "Zoe! Zoe! Zoe!" chant starts up amongst a section of fans, getting slightly louder and louder with each passing second…and the more the chant grows, the more livid Emmy starts to get inside the ring, along with her teammates.

"…That…was just a seedling of your unearned stroke on this show and in this Division, and we took out that seed before you could water it and we could watch it grow into a bigger mistake," Zoe says. "Emily Elizabeth Howard has two broken arms right now…and instead of a wrestling match, instead of this Three-Way Dance between FWM Draftees, instead of a shot at 'greatness' on a main stage that got handed to her on a silver platter by her pal, she's headed straight for a St. Louis hospital. That's because of us. We did that, and we're PROUD that we did it. If we could turn back the clock 37 weeks and a day, we would do that exact same thing to you and make sure that your first match never got to happen, and if everybody else was as forward-thinking as us three, the ENTIRE wrestling business would THANK us the world over for doing that and putting an end to your errors before they started to pile up! Because apparently it's not enough that a six-year-old's the Pioneer of the Females Division; it's not enough that she's the child with the brainchild known as _XX_; that's not absurd enough on its own. No…now we need to have Emmy's name on the bottoms of paychecks too, don't we? That'll take the cake! …You probably can't even SPELL politics…but you sure know how to play them well, don't you?"

A loud "OHHHHHHHHH!" is heard from the crowd as the "ZOE! ZOE! ZOE!" chant gets even more adamant, even with a few non-smark fans joining in! Lucy smirks as she nods at Zoe's words while Bella stands by expressionless…

…

…and then, it's Emmy's turn to speak…partially speaking over a "ZOE!" chant as she does.

"No…no…nonononononono—who are you to tell me that I'M the problem here, Zoe Payne?!" Emmy raises her voice. "Who are you to try to convince these people that this is all MY mistake, that this is you cleaning up some kind of a mess that I made?! And most of all, more than any of that, who are you to decide who belongs in this company and who doesn't?! Who gave YOU the right to determine that?! You like the truth, Zoe? HERE'S the truth: all THREE of you nauseate ME because you think you know what's best for _XX _but none of you know a thing about how this place works and what it was built upon! You think that just because you're intimidating, that carries over into you knowing better and asserting your thoughts like they're FACTS, all to hide just how much you REALLY DON'T GET IT. Character Championship Wrestling IS where only the elite survive, but _CCW XX _wasn't just created for the best female wrestlers to perfect what they do! _CCW XX _was a gamble that was made to be the ultimate opportunity for ANYONE and EVERYONE—you don't understand! Before this company had its first show, my Swami Reggie Rocket had me under her wing and made me work hard every single day for an opportunity somewhere, ANYWHERE I could because from day one I KNEW I was fighting an uphill battle and I KNEW how lucky I was that I had an ECW legendary girl vouching for me and fighting that battle with me too because SHE wanted me to succeed! SHE took a chance and depended on me to make her proud! The day she took me to New York City to the office of Woody Paige, she advocated for me harder than anything else, so that HE would take a chance on me like she had to! I had to earn SO MANY LAYERS of trust and faith to even WRESTLE on national television, and every second until that day I promised myself and I promised EVERYBODY that I was going to show WHY I deserved those opportunities, why taking their chances on me would be WORTH IT! And I didn't do that just for my own sake; I did that for the careers of EVERYONE in the world who was looking for a shot, looking for a place to prove THEMSELVES, looking for that person who would gamble for THEM too, because if I could make it, SO COULD THEY! And THAT'S what inspired the idea and the creation and the production of this show, all twenty episodes of it—giving people a CHANCE no matter where they came from, what they looked like, or WHO they happened to be and who they happened to know! Look at what the Olympic Entourage did against me, Annie and Swami! 24 hours ago, they HAD no match here, and neither did Dora for that matter! But that HAD that opportunity—it was theirs to do what they could, and that all made it count! Look at Carmen and Katniss! Look at the match THEY had! With the chance they were given, with the time they had, look what they were able to do! THAT is what _CCW XX _was built upon! THAT'S what it's all about!"

This draws a pop from the fans, the ones that genuinely agree with Emmy's message, some of them chanting her name to show their support. Reggie nods in her own approval while Annie mouths, "That's right!"

Emmy isn't done though: "I didn't give Emily Elizabeth a good word here and there just because she was my friend… I did it because that's what Swami Reggie did for ME because she thought I was worth that investment! And after what Emily Elizabeth had been through in this business, after what she had to put up with and how NOBODY got to see just how gifted she could possibly be, I thought—no, I KNEW that she was worth it too! All she needed was exactly what anybody in Fiction Wrestling needs somewhere or another, and that is an OPPORTUNITY. The FWM Draft was that opportunity; TONIGHT was supposed to be that opportunity…and because YOU just decided that she didn't deserve it despite NEVER SEEING HER IN THE RING ONE SINGLE TIME, you attacked her and ruined her entire night! The fact that she's a friend of mine is just a BONUS to my anger; this could have been the biggest night of her LIFE tonight, and you trampled all over it because YOU think you know better! You DON'T! NONE OF YOU know better! You're the exact OPPOSITE of what _Double X _is supposed to be about! And the REALITY, ZOE, is that I'm going to make sure you and The END won't be getting away with this!"

Zoe sneers upon hearing this out of the six-year-old's mouth, the Royal Payne remaining stoic by the stage, Lucy and Bella doing the same while Reggie and Annie watch them.

"Don't let the fact that I'm a six-year-old girl 'living in Candy Land' fool you; you fell into that trap at _Nevermore_, Zoe, and we BOTH know what happened at the end of that night," Emmy earns a few "Ohhhhhhs" herself with that line. "But in eight days…_Pandemonium_…Chicago…the three of you are facing the three of us…but it's not going to be just a Six-Female Tag Team Match—I don't WANT just a Six-Female Tag Team Match. I want it to be No Holds Barred. I want it to be Anything Goes. I want the security guards, the police and CCW management let the three of us smash your faces into whatever we want to around the arena! At _Pandemonium_, it's going to be different. _Nevermore_, I beat you, Zoe, but now,I don't want us to BEAT The END. I don't want us to stop at BEATING you. I want us to HURT you. I want us to hurt you just like you hurt Emily Elizabeth—I want to break all SIX of your total arms! And I don't want to stop until that happens… Emmy, Annie and Reggie versus Zoe, Bella and Lucy…Falls Count Anywhere Match."

The crowd cheers for the proposed match, eager to see the chaos that The END and Emmy's team will create against each other in a Falls Count Anywhere environment with nothing to hinder either side. Zoe looks at Lucy and at Bella while Emmy shouts off-mic about how much she wants an answer and how she wants it immediately…

…

…

…

…and Zoe gives her an answer: "We DECLINE to that, Emmy. The answer's no."

The fans are both stunned and disappointed by this response—though more so the former than the latter. It takes about seven seconds for actual boos to start due to the declining of the challenge, and Emmy takes this answer more to heart than anyone else, her face morphing into one of offense. Reggie screams, "What's the matter?! Afraid to deal with my grommet's revenge now?!

Zoe continues, "The answer is no because, you see, The END is here to made _CCW XX_ jettison anything and everything Emmy-influenced. And if we were to agree to a Falls Count Anywhere Match with you and your teammates in Chicago, Illinois, that would mean we would be INDULGING you. We would be doing things YOUR way if we agreed to a match YOU wanted to make. But we want to DESTROY your way. We don't want to play by your rules; your rules in CCW are on their deathbed and we're about to demolish them. Right now, for THIS…it's going to be OUR rules and OUR way. Emmy… even though you haven't been in this business any longer than I have and you certainly haven't paid the amount of dues that I have to make it to where I am right now…you have a bunch of people calling you a pioneer, like you're this avant-garde visionary to the Fiction Wrestling business. I shattered the entire landscape of Fiction Wrestling with my wall-breaker of a promo ten weeks ago, but YOU'RE the pioneer, huh? That's how it works? Not anymore. NOW…I'M pioneering. I'M starting something. We've had enough of your little imagination; let's talk about MY imagination. Let's talk about what's cooking inside THIS brain up here."

As fans begin to understand now, a chant of "Zoe Payne! Zoe Payne!" starts to form once more…amalgamating with a "LET'S GO, EMMY!" chant as well, making a "LET'S GO, EMMY! / ZOE PAYNE!" alternation between lines.

"…Let's talk about what we WILL be doing at _Pandemonium_," Zoe talks. "In eight nights at the Allstate Arena, there's going to be a 15-foot-high steel cage enveloping that ring you're standing in. And at the top of that cage…there's going to be BARBWIRE wrapped around it. One of the three of you and one of the three of us will be inside of that Barbwire Cage, and the bell's gonna ring. Whoever's inside that cage when the match begins…those two are going to fight, and they will fight HARD, and they will fight VIOLENTLY, and they will fight ALONE for five minutes. After those five minutes are up…someone else enters the dungeon, making the match TWO against ONE…but whoever enters this time won't be going into the cage unaccompanied. That person will get to carry a weapon of her liking into the Barbwire Cage with her, with which she gets to inflict more punishment with her teammate. For three minutes, that's how it'll be—two against one with a weapon in the mix…until someone for the opposing team evens it up at two apiece, entering the cage…and entering with HER own weapon as well. Now it's two-on-two with weapons—three minutes later, another girl with a weapon enters to make it 3-on-2, and then three minutes after that EVERYONE will be in the cage. And once everyone's in the cage, the war to the finish gets underway between you and The END, but there's not going to be any escapes from the cage, nor will there even be PINFALLS. This won't be _Nevermore_ where you spit a rainbow in my face like a Skittles freak and get a lucky victory just as you're moments away from breathing your last breath… This is a match where the only way to win is to force a member of the opposing team to breathe her last breath—either they submit…they surrender…or they fade into unconsciousness. Those are the options. Those are the conditions…inside the Demon's Dungeon."

Reggie, Annie and Emmy all hear the rules, the former two looking at each other and then at The END…and then at Emmy to see what she will say. The fans in attendance, though, are big fans of the idea, seeing what Zoe has created and wanting to see it come to pass. A loud and raucous "DEMON'S DUNGEON! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) DEMON'S DUNGEON! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant actually starts up amongst the fans in St. Louis.

Emmy brushes some hair out of her eyes and then says, "Demon's Dungeon… So the way you're going to try to rip me away from my idea is with an idea of your own to take me out…to take US out… You're challenging us to a match YOU devised? You want to feel all nice and powerful because you got to call the shots for the PPV? You want to put the ball in YOUR court? …Fine then. We will DO IT…because it sounds like just the perfect kind of match for us to get PAYBACK on all three of you. We ACCEPT."

The fans explode into HUGE cheers as they hear that the new match has been accepted between Team Emmy and The END, the Demon's Dungeon idea that Zoe Payne devised to be put into action in Chicago, Illinois. Lucy chuckles to herself while Zoe nods in contentment and Bella nods as well. Emmy then says, "Yeah…congratulations—you're getting it YOUR way this time. I'M accepting YOUR terms. It's everything you want from me, right? …But don't get too happy with yourself, Zoe, because I want you and I want your friends to know THIS much: when it comes to creating things and using that imagination…sometimes things don't go according to plan, and sometimes that plan comes to life and makes you regret you ever decided to assault her friend! And that's EXACTLY what's going to happen to all three of you at _Pandemonium_, DEFINITELY!"

Emmy throws her microphone down to the ground and glares at The END, staring them down with her teammates before "Unbreakable" plays again, the six Females ready to go for it, the stage now set and the fans highly anticipating seeing it.

"Demon's Dungeon… Demon's Dungeon—I like it," Cris grins as he strokes his chin. "I like it, Al! Perfectly fitting for a creating from our SSX Demon, our HITWOMAN of the Rookie Revolution, our END leader and, as we were reminded, the landlord at the House of Payne!"

"_Pandemonium _just got even more explosive! How about that exchange of words between team captains?" Jeremy says. "Zoe wants to eradicate all things Emmy from Emmy's television program and this Division; Emmy wants to fight for the TRUE spirit of CCW and _XX_. What's going to happen when these six ladies go to WAR?"

"Last week, Reggie said that what was down the road for these six could end up SHORTENING CARRERS…and _Pandemonium _can be officially considered exhibit A," Al says. "It won't be Falls Count Anywhere; it WILL be the Demon's Dungeon!"

"I can't wait!" Cris smirks.

* * *

Backstage, Trixie Tang is putting the finishing touches on her makeup…on Wheatley…while Jenny Wakeman is finishing her own warm-ups in her locker room.

"But up next, it's a battle of Nickelodeon talents!" Cris says. "Jenny Wakeman, Contender to the CCW Females Championship… Trixie Tang, the one who SHOULD BE Contender to the CCW Females Championship…"

"Wakeman and Tang one-on-one after the break and, later on tonight in our main event, it'll be CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson taking on Mystique Sonia in a Street Fight! If Sonia wins, she goes to _Pandemonium _as well for a shot of her own at the Females Championship," Al says. "MAJOR PPV ramifications there—we'll be figuring THAT out when we return to _Double X_!"

{Commercial Break}


	21. CCW XX 20: Part 4

"One for the Money" by Escape the Fate plays as cameras pan out from the exterior the Scottrade Center, home of the eventful _CCW XX 20_.

"A milestone episode of _CCW XX_ coming to you live from the Gateway to the West, Saint Louis, Missouri," Al says. "It's 'The Only Sane Man' Al Michaels here joined by 'The Voice of the Rookie Revolution' Cris Collinsworth and 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis, and here on this twentieth episode tonight, we have seen debuts, arrivals, returns, brawls, matches filled to the brim with excitement…and before the commercial break, we saw a verbal EXPLOSION between Zoe Payne and Emmy. And from The END's attack on Emily Elizabeth to the exchange of words between RR District Leader and Unbreakable Dragon Girl, a stage was set, and a violent setup concocted."

"Zoe Payne took the bull by the horns this evening—it was ten weeks ago when she set the Fiction Wrestling scene ablaze by speaking her mind," Cris recaps, "and she damn near lit it up again all over Emmy with what she said moments ago! The TRUTH is a very powerful thing, and Zoe just issued a dose of it too hot for Emmy and her friends to handle!"

"Now, I don't know if I would call it that; it was certainly IMPACTFUL what she said, and it got under the skin of the PBS Kid," Jeremy says, "but Emmy represents the spirit of competition here on _CCW XX_! She's the EPITOME of a girl taking a chance given to her and, against everything, becoming, well…the FACE of _XX _and arguably the Face of CCW altogether!"

"Somewhere, Ben Tennyson is irked by your lying," Cris comments.

"Emmy did that, Zoe didn't, and Zoe took matters into her own hands, proclaiming HERSELF to be a pioneer and doing so in the creation of a new match that we will see at _Pandemonium _at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois," Jeremy says.

"Demon's Dungeon…" Al states. "Steel cage laced with barbwire, weapons in the mix… A three-on-three WAR between Zoe Payne's group The END and Emmy's team of herself, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket. The rivalry between the Royal Payne and the six-year-old girl just reached a brand-new level, and it's going to come to a hot and heavy boil in the Windy City!"

"Zoe Payne is the woman behind what will be Emmy's TORTURE CHAMBER in eight nights!" Cris says. "Come _Pandemonium_, little Max's sister will be 'unbreakable' no more—I'm CALLING it! The siblings who bite off more than they can chew together get SLAIN together…"

"Or will it contrarily be Emmy's moment…of REVENGE?" Al says.

* * *

Cameras go inside the arena to backstage, where a certain beauty of Greek descent smirks as she shows off for the audience watching (read: ogling) her.

"Welcome to the best part about _Double X _extending to two hours: ANOTHER interview from yours truly, Maria Menounos," Maria says. "Try your best to keep your eyes up here…and also on my guest at this time, one-third—or, well…one-half, heh…of the Special Attraction Match that will happen later tonight, the match of FWM Draftees for the Females Division…Artemis Crock."

The _Young Justice _character Artemis Crock appears on camera, clad in her green midriff-baring ring attire with an arrow tip icon on her chest and a green mask covering her face. What the mask doesn't cover is the small simper on Crock's visage as she stands beside Maria.

"You calling an interview with me the best part of _XX_? Well, aren't you too kind…" Artemis chortles.

Maria blinks at this interpretation of her earlier haughty statement. "…I sense that you read too deeply into what I said," she sweat-drops. "I'M the one who makes this the best part, okay? If you're going to be on this roster, Artemis, you're going to have to learn to give yourself credit ONLY where credit is due… And now that we've gotten THAT out of that way, I get to ask you about your match tonight against fellow FWM Draft 2014 pickup for CCW Daenerys Targaryen. What can we expect to see from you against her, especially now since your bout just turned into a Singles Match with Emily Elizabeth on her way to the hospital? How do YOU plan to make this audience remember your name more than and for better reasons than the girl that The END attacked?"

Artemis looks at Maria…and her face grows quite serious. "First off…what happened to Emily Elizabeth isn't something to be joked about, okay? In fact, seeing The END take her out the way they did doesn't sit well with a competitor like me. She got her spot in the match wiped out because of those three and now no one's going to get to see her compete. It's awful, and honestly…I feel pretty bad about it. I mean, between the three of us, the three female draft signings, Emily Elizabeth got drafted FIRST. She was the first of us to get that CCW jersey and label that day. …And do you know how much I wanted to bend that girl in half with my Archer Cross Lock and show the entire world including CCW management just how STUPID that was? Do you know how much I wanted to make that PBS sprout a human footstool on my way to proving that I should have been the first one, male OR female, that CCW picked up? The second I saw that girl shiver next to me yesterday, I knew just how easy it would have been. But now, no one gets to see it happen, and it's all thanks to The END."

Some of the live crowd listening in on this isn't exactly pleased with Artemis's change of tone regarding Emily Elizabeth, though others are cheering her—some of them perhaps being followers of Artemis's work in SHIMMER Fiction Athletes before being signed to CCW.

"Well, you could always take up that grievance with them and ask them for an apology; I'm SURE that they're MORE THAN happy to grant you that one," Maria says, making her sarcasm as strong as it can be.

"…OR…with Emily out of the picture…I could give Daenerys TWO TIMES the assault and give everyone TWO TIMES the reason why this SHIMMER Fiction Athletes graduate and former Champion is the cream of this crop over Elizabeth and Targaryen and inform them both and the rest that in this thing called a 'game of thrones', Artemis is the queen bee," Artemis says in response to Maria's "suggestion". Then she grins. "…Yeah…I'm loving that idea."

A confident Artemis walks away from Maria, arrows in a holster attached to her back and bow ready to be loaded in her hand.

* * *

"Still to come tonight in what will be our penultimate match of the night, that girl Artemis Crock makes her CCW debut against Daenerys Targaryen…an opportunity to make a HELL of a first impression here tonight on a grand stage," Al says.

"If you've got no Y chromosomes, nothing beats making your big league Fiction Wrestling debut here on _XX_," Jeremy states, "and for _XX 20_, it couldn't be any better than that. Artemis has got a huge chance in front of her."

"And from the sounds of it, she's ready to take it," Cris states.

After this, the lights in the building begin to shine a chrome-like blue as a two loud electronic notes resound from the speakers, followed in by a guitar…and with the face of a certain Nickelodeon automaton on the big screen, the entire arena knows who's about to arrive!

_[(ULTRAnumb)_

_(THREE!)]_

"Speaking of impressions…"

_[(TWO!)]_

"…somebody's here to make an impression on both…"

_[(ONE!)]_

"or perhaps, by night's end, it'll be ALL THREE of her _Pandemonium _opponents—here comes Jenny Wakeman!" Al announces.

_[You want it all right NOW!]_

("ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli plays)

A blast of blue pyro explodes onstage as Jenny Wakeman makes her way onto the stage with one hand raised, ready for action against another character of Nickelodeon descent in what is a match to get her ready and tuned for _Pandemonium_ in a week-plus. Jenny goes to one side of the stage and then a few steps towards the other, pacing there to prepare herself for the match ahead of her, disposing of nerves and only bringing confidence. Jenny starts to walk down the ramp high-fiving a few fans…

_[(ULTRAnumb)_

_Right NOW!]_

…and then, as her music plays, Jenny holds up the necessary amount of fingers in sequence on her hand for the next line, counting down with it:

_[THREE, TWO, ONE!]_

Jenny high-fives another fan and stretches her arms and wrings out her legs, getting her limbs properly tuned for her bout as the bell rings.

_[(ULTRAnumb)_

_(ONE!)_

_…_

_(ONE!)]_

"This next match on _CCW XX 20_ is scheduled for one fall!" Blader DJ says to a loud reception. "Introducing first, from Tremorton, USA, weighing in at 121 pounds, she is 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!"

_[Three, two, one_

_You want it full frontal, overstimulation_

_So say a benediction_

_For a new addiction_

_In voyeuristic overdrive_

_(Here comes the countdown!)_

_(Three!) This is the new flesh!_

_(Two!) This is the open door!_

_(One!) We've got everything you wanted!_

_You want it all right NOW!]_

"Al brought it up earlier: Jenny Wakeman's gonna be in the _Pandemonium _Females Championship contest against Aelita and, of course, Gwen Tennyson the Titleholder," Jeremy says, "but will there be a fourth member of that mêlée in her own tag team partner Mystique Sonia?"

"That's a talk for the main event later tonight, the Street Fight we'll get to see between Mystique Sonia and the Alpha Bitch, but," Al speaks, "that's not now nor should it be on the FOREFRONT of Jenny's mind. What should be on the mind right now is this big matchup here that will pit Nickelodeon talents against each other, the decade-plus wrestler Jenny Wakeman, who's been here from the very beginning, against the upstart who's yet to be pinned or submitted to date in a _XX _ring."

"Yet to be pinned or submitted—a title that belongs to one of the other participants in the _Pandemonium_ contest," Jeremy brings up, "so this makes it even MORE of a preview of what we may see! It's a match that Jenny, without QUESTION, wants to win!"

"But don't bet on it," Cris states, "because Jenny's opponent is an opponent who's shown she'll do WHATEVER it takes to win, and she's been successful at it in every single instance!"

"…And who does THAT sound like?" Al queries.

"Sounds a little bit like a ten-year-old by another name to me," Jeremy replies. "So if Jenny scores the duke here…think about what kind of message THAT sends."

Jenny jumps inside the ring, runs the ropes, and runs up a corner to pose to the crowd, raising both arms over her head with pointer fingers extended, shouting, "LET'S GO!" as the fans cheer for her, looking forward to seeing her hopefully snap the unbeaten streak of her foe.

"And WHEN Jenny DOESN'T win and ends up being added to the most important streak going in _XX _right now, think about what THAT does," Cris says, "not just to Jenny…but to the Females Title picture and, most importantly…to THIS girl…"

_[Poppin' bottles in the ice…like a blizzard!_

_When we drink we do it right, gettin slizzard!_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride (in my ride) like Three 6!_

_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6!_

_Like a G6, like a G6!_

_Now-now-now-now-now now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6!_

_Like a G6, Like a G6!_

_Now-now-now-now-now now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6!]_

("Like a G6" by Far East Movement plays)

The positive reaction to Jenny Wakeman is drowned out by boos now as Trixie Tang's music hits, the lighting in the arena turning violet. Jenny jumps out of the corner and keeps her eyes set on the stage…where the _Fairly OddParents _character walks out with her hands behind her back and her hips moving back and forth, showing off her pretty appearance in her wrestling skirt. Trixie stands in the middle of the stage smirking, looking at Jenny…and then taking her hands from behind her back, revealing Wheatley now in her right hand…

…

…and now coated in Trixie's makeup, black mascara now painted around Wheatley's solitary eye and the rest of the core completely covered in white cream makeup. Trixie admires her handiwork on Wheatley and chuckles, saying, "Not as ravishing as me…but it works for the occasion." Trixie then twirls in a circle and flips her hair back, raising her other arm over her head and shouting, "TELL ME I'M UNDEFEATED!"

"Now what the HELL has Trixie done to Wheatley?!" Al asks, rather appalled.

"What has she done? She's beautified him! She made him look nice for the evening!" Cris says. "He looks presentable now!"

"Presentable? That makeup looks more like CLOWN PAINT to me…" Jeremy murmurs.

"And her opponent," says Blader DJ over the fans who are booing even louder now, "carrying Wheatley…from Dimmsdale, California, weighing 129 pounds, Trixie Tang!"

_[Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet!_

_Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal!_

_Ladies love my style, at my table getting' wild!_

_G-g-g-g-get them bottles poppin'; we get that drip and that drop (drop)_

_Now give me two more bottles cuz you know it don't stop_

_(808) Heeeeell yeaaaah!_

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up!_

_When sober girls around me, they be actin' like they drunk!_

_They be actin' like they drunk, actin'-actin' like they drunk!_

_Wh-wh-when sober girls around me they be actin' like they dru-u-unk!]_

"There are currently three entities that are undefeated on _CCW XX _in competition," Al speaks. "Aelita is one, the Stark Sisters in TAG TEAM Matches are another…and here is the third, Trixie Tang."

"Since her debut on episode number 12," Jeremy says, "Trixie Tang has made a name for herself here on _Double X _picking up win after win with trick after trick—she's feigned injuries, poked eyes, used the ropes and tights for leverage on pins, low blows… The list goes on and on—"

"Oh, wah, wah, wah," Cris mocks Jeremy. "Trixie Tang's a WINNER, Ellis. Trixie's been a winner since her CCW arrival, and no one's been able to touch her, not even Chell! Remember _Nevermore_, guys? Remember THAT achievement?"

"We all remember it, Cris…" Al rolls his eyes. "We remember it well, along with the means…"

"Ends justify 'em!" Cris remarks.

"…But what also must be remembered is the last number of weeks Trixie's been through, including her most recent match which was a Triple Threat Match that was the first one Trixie didn't get to WIN, though she was not PINNED or submitted," Al brings up. "That match was, of course, part of the _XX 18 _One-Night Tournament for the #1 Contention for the CCW Females Championship opportunity. Jenny ended up being a co-winner; Trixie was yanked through a portal on the ring surface which effectively prevented her from advancing in the tourney."

"And the week AFTER that, Trixie was blindsided in her locker room by an Aperture Science TURRET and an emission of poisonous gas—I believe called neurotoxin—that nearly SUFFOCATED her and left her dead!" Jeremy says.

"And THAT'S called being a sore loser; Chell's been bitter ever since Trixie beat her and adopted her friend Wheatley," Cris says.

"ADOPTED? What show were you watching? Wheatley was ABDUCTED—STOLEN by Trixie!" Jeremy states. "And you wonder why ELSE Chell is upset with the girl? Well, gee…"

Trixie shows off her rump between the second and top ropes, which garners a few gawks from the folks in the front row, mesmerized by her promiscuity. Trixie, while hunched over there, puts Wheatley down on the apron and taps him, saying, "Look in the camera and say hi to Taiki for me!"

"You mean TIMMY…" Wheatley groans.

"DON'T CORRECT ME! TELL ME I'M PRETTY!" Trixie shouts, punching Wheatley right in the mascara-covered eyes.

"ACK! …Ugh…you're pretty…" Wheatley sighs.

Trixie, content, enters the ring and shows off her entire figure to the fans, running her hands up from her feet all the way up her hips, chest and to her face, showing off and raising her hands over her head, backing up and leaning against the ropes, taking in the adulation of the oglers as well as the boos of the others. Trixie stands up on the middle rope and poses to the crowd there as well, showing off her body there as well from toe to head.

"Trixie hasn't been let off easy for her deeds…but tonight she's determined to do what she couldn't do two weeks ago, and that is emerge victorious and etch her own name in the CCW Females Championship chase," Al says. "A win over the current #1 Contender could be just that for the Nicktoon."

Trixie steps off of the ropes and inside the ring, turning her attentions to Jenny and getting set to face her now. Referee Vincent Perry checks on both participants to make sure they are ready to go and neither of smuggling anything illegal…

…and once it is determined that both of them are clean, the zebra calls for the opening bell.

"Two degrees of Nickelodeon battling it out!" Cris says. "I know who wins, but I'm still excited for it!"

"Jenny Wakeman and Trixie Tang, #1 Contender versus the unbeaten," Al says.

The match kicks off, quite literally, with kicks from Jenny as she tentatively fires at the legs of Trixie Tang with leg kicks while circling the ring. Trixie holds her leg in pain momentarily before returning the favor with a leg kick of her own to Jenny Wakeman. Jenny takes the kick from Tang and returns fire with one of her own, making it clear that she is the harder kicker between the two of them.

"Trading kicks… Feeling out process to kicks things off here—looks like it's in the favor of Wakeman so far," Jeremy says.

"Jenny's kicks to the leg doing more damage than Trixie's kicks of the same variety," Al says.

"Hey, I'm sure Trixie's just going easy on Jenny right now," Cris ensures.

"If that's the case, I would advise her to, well, NOT go easy on her then," Jeremy states, "because Jenny sure ain't gonna go easy on her!"

Trixie, no longer wishing to resume this kicking game, goes behind Jenny and executes a Waist Lock Takedown. Trixie transitions from here into a Front Chancery hold, grabbing onto Jenny's head. Trixie squeezes down on the robotic skull of her Nickelodeon opponent while on the mat, the aggressor for the time being.

"Well, how about THAT for not going easy?" Cris chortles. "See that? Trixie with the textbook takedown and controlling the head."

Jenny winces…but after a quick moment, she ends around and turns it into a Hammerlock onto Trixie. Jenny hangs onto the arm, wrenching with the Hammerlock and causing Trixie to wince this time…before Trixie drops down and delivers a Modified Hip Toss to get Jenny off of her. Trixie then ensnares Jenny in a Front Facelock once more, holding onto the head…before Jenny pushes Trixie into a corner. Jenny holds Trixie there with her back against the turnbuckles, the Fairly Odd Prettiness stuck there and demanding that Jenny adhere to the rope break and cleanly pry herself away from the corner. Jenny hears Trixie's demands…and backs away…to Dropkick Trixie right in the face!

"He-hey, REF! Do your job!" Cris shouts. "That's a ROPE BREAK, damn it!"

"Jenny not exactly with the cleanest separation in the world," Jeremy says, "though it's nothing Tang wouldn't do to her, I'd bet."

"Oh, and that makes it okay?!" Cris complains.

"Okay or not, it's surely effective," Al states.

Jenny Irish Whips Trixie across the ring to the opposite corner, but Trixie grabs onto the top rope and floats over Jenny…except Jenny stands her ground behind Trixie. Trixie ends up backing into a Waist Lock Takedown from the Teenage Robot instead, getting brought down and then caught in a Front Chancery of Jenny's own. The crowd respectfully applauds as Jenny holds onto Trixie's skull and starts kneeing the top of her head while holding onto it.

"Now Jenny with the takedown from behind, putting Trixie in her own Front Chancery," Al mentions.

"Turnabout," Jeremy speaks.

"Turnabout's what? Fair play? No, it's not, because I don't find this fair right now—I'm STILL bitter about that missed call on the Dropkick in the corner!" Cris scowls.

"Of course you are," Jeremy rolls his eyes.

Trixie tries to squirm free and manages to, after some struggling, eke her way out of Jenny's grip and deliver a kick to the back of Jenny's head while laying on her side. Trixie stands up, as does Jenny, and Tang fires with Chops to the Teenage Robot's chest. Trixie Irish Whips Jenny across…and goes for a Clothesline, but Jenny avoids it and performs a Crucifix Headscissors to take Trixie down! Trixie gets back up and Jenny brings her down again with a Japanese Arm Drag followed by a backward roll to her feet and a Dropkick right to Trixie's face!

"That's what Gwen and Aelita have to watch out for in eight days, and what Trixie has to look out for NOW—that speed and agility from Jenny Wakeman!" Al calls.

Jenny covers Trixie…

…

…and earns the first near-fall of the contest as Tang gets her shoulder up. Jenny picks Trixie up from the mat and pelts her with two Forearm Smashes followed by a Scoop Slam. Jenny hits the ropes and hits a Running Stomp to Trixie's face…continuing to run the ropes and coming down with a Leg Drop over Trixie's neck. Jenny then transitions into a Dragon Sleeper, holding onto Trixie's head once again. While holding on, Jenny proceeds to drive Elbows into the clavicle of the unpinned and unsubmitted Nick character. Jenny controls Trixie on the canvas fairly well as the fans support her at this juncture. Jenny squeezes more energy out of her opponent with the Dragon Sleeper hold, focusing on wearing Trixie down.

…

Trixie, however, grabs a hold of Jenny's right robotic pigtail and tugs and pulls at it to get Jenny to cry out in pain and favor her metal hair, hence releasing the hold.

"Jenny used to dashing around the ring, but working a slower kind of pace here with that Dragon Sleeper—and Trixie's got the hair!" Al calls. "Trixie Tang yanking at the metallic pigtail of Jenny Wakeman!"

"Hey, if Jenny can blatantly ignore a rope break, Trixie gets to pull the hair!" Cris rationalizes.

The fans boo for this cheap tactic while Trixie gets to her feet and knocks Jenny down with a Step Kick to the midsection, knocking her down. Trixie shakes off the effects of the Dragon Sleeper before hitting the ropes…with Jenny ducking under and then leapfrogging over her…

…

…and Jenny scores with a Spinning Heel Kick to the face! This gets a pop from the fans as Jenny stands back up…grabs the rising Trixie and hits her with a Bridging Back Suplex, holding on for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…2.49 Trixie kicks out and backs up towards the ropes while Jenny starts to stand herself. Jenny charges at Trixie…and gets Backdropped to the ring apron. Trixie sees her out of the corner of her eye, Back Elbowing Jenny as she lands. Jenny manages to just barely stay on the ring apron, holding onto the top rope while Trixie watches. As Jenny totters, Trixie decides to take advantage, running the ropes…

…

…

…and…meeting Jenny who vaults back from the apron inside the ring, Backdropping Trixie over the ropes and to the outside!

"Jenny able to keep herself from falling to the floor; Trixie not afforded that luxury!" Al exclaims.

"AAH! At least show some care for her well-being, you bucket of bolts!" Cris frowns. "Drop her like that and you can turn an ankle into a cankle!"

"…How would that happen?" Jeremy blankly asks.

"Shut up, Jeremy—you wouldn't know anyway considering YOUR lack of good looks," Cris says.

"I'll have you know that my Tammy Blake thinks I'm quite handsome," Jeremy states.

"And the amount of legitimacy I give Tammy Blake's opinion is BELOW zero," Cris says. "You're only 'handsome' when you're near an ACTUAL beau like me—Jenny Wakeman, what are you DOING…?!"

Cris sees Jenny turn around and face ringside while Trixie is catching her bearings there. Jenny Wakeman waits for the right moment…sees Trixie on her feet…

"I'll tell ya what she's doing…"

…

…

…

…and scores with a Springboard Senton to the outside!

"SOARING…AAAAAAAAAAND SCORIIIIIING!" Al hollers. "SPRINGBOARD SENTON TO THE OUTSIDE FLOOR!"

"NICE!" Jeremy grins.

"NOT nice!" Cris shakes his head. "Not nice at all!"

Fans cheer "JENNY! JENNY! JENNY!" as the Teenage Robot gets up and gives one lucky fan a high-five before returning to action and seeing Trixie sitting on the ringside floor. Jenny picks her spot and drills Trixie with a Soccer Kick to the spine while she's down, followed by a second one thereafter. Jenny then runs to the apron…and goes for a Running Knee Strike to the face, but Trixie dodges it barely by dropping down…only to receive a Savate Kick to the back of the head as she sits back up!

"OHHH! THAT'LL ring a bell!" Al shouts.

"No kidding, Al! Trixie saw the knee coming, but not that Savate on the backswing!" Jeremy says. "A decade-PLUS of education behind those feet of Jenny Wakeman!"

Jenny picks Trixie up and Head Slams her directly onto the ring apron before hooking her by the head, lifting Tang up…and delivering a Drop Suplex directly onto the apron, Trixie landing smack-dab on the edge of the ring frame! With Trixie there, Jenny proceeds to smack away at her chest with Overhand Chops repeatedly, six of them landing before shoving Trixie back inside the squared circle. Jenny mounts the apron as Trixie returns to the middle of the canvas…

…

…and Jenny…attempts a Springboard Leg Drop, but Trixie Tang is able to roll out of harm's way and to the other side of the ring, rolling all the way to ringside as Jenny is able to land onto her feet instead of her tailbone.

"Jenny looking to fly AGAIN…—whoa!" Jeremy gasps. "Not quite…"

"Trixie rolling away, wisely…and Jenny, just as wisely, caught herself in flight and managed to stick the landing on her feet instead of laying out with what would have been an ERRANT Leg Drop," Al says.

Jenny pursues the rolling Tang, going to the other side of ringside this time to continue the attack on the _FOP _Asian-American…

…

…

…

…but Trixie is able to, in a flash, end around Jenny and perform a Schoolgirl Takedown that sends the back and the back of the head of Wakeman directly against the steel ring steps!

"Trixie rolled all the way to the other side of the—OH NO!" Jeremy shouts as Jenny's head collides with the stairs. "Oh noooo…Trixie suckered her right INTO that…"

"A Schoolgirl roll-up would normally be utilized for a pinning combination," Al says, "but there, Trixie used it to send Jenny Wakeman's skull and spine directly into those ring steps!"

"Pulled it all off in an instant as well!" Cris adds. "The robot didn't have the sensory perception to prevent THAT fate for herself! I bet her head now knows how Miss Weak Sonia's LEG feels, heheh…"

Trixie's evasive maneuver causes Jenny to hold onto the back of her metal head in distress, feeling it ring upon impact with the stairs. Trixie Tang pulls Jenny up to her feet, relieved by her successful tactic…and she holds onto Jenny's head while still outside of the ring…

…

…

…and…Trixie drops her down with a Hangman's Neckbreaker onto the arena floor!

"And Trixie Tang KNOWS just how much of an impact with the steps that Schoolgirl MADE—and she's taking FULL ADVANTAGE of it!" Al shouts.

"THAT'S the way! That is THE WAY right there—Neckbreaker!" Cris calls. "Back of Jenny's head into the ground, and that's not any more forgiving than the stairs!"

"Jenny might not even REMEMBER the fact that she's #1 Contender for the Females Title right now," Jeremy remarks. "Yikes…"

"She'll remember being added to Trixie's beaten list though!" Cris declares. "And if she doesn't remember, I'm sure Trixie'll be nice enough to remind her!"

Trixie picks up the ailing Teenage Robot, pulling her towards the announce desks…and she Forward Body Drops Jenny face-first onto Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table! This is followed by a Mat Slam onto the padded ringside floor that hurts the back of Jenny's skull even more. Trixie looks at Jenny on the ground and smirks, standing on the announce table of Al and Cris…giving Cris a perfect view of her derriere…

"Heheheh…I know what Timmy likes…" Cris smirks, trying not to drool while Jeremy nearly dry-heaves.

"Cris, you are NOT…" Al is repulsed.

"I'm not touching; I'm just looking," Cris shrugs, retaining his positive expression.

…and Trixie exclaims at the top of her lungs, "TELL ME I'M PRETTY!"…

"YOU'RE PRETTY, TRIXIE! SO GWENDAMN PRETTY!" Cris obliges.

…

…before executing a Diving Somersault Senton off of the table onto the torso of Jenny Wakeman!

"But the INSIDES of Jenny Wakeman might not be looking so pretty after THAT!" Cris adds with a laugh.

"Diving off of our announce table to deliver that Somersault Senton was Trixie Tang," Al says, "and the ribcage of Jenny Wakeman indeed is not looking very pretty!"

"Nor are the odds of Jenny Wakeman winning this match!" Cris adds on top of that.

Jenny coughs while Trixie delightedly picks her back up slowly and puts Jenny onto the ring apron…then enters the ring and pulls Jenny inside with her by the arms, all the while keeping Jenny in front of her along the way.

"And notice how Trixie entered the ring in front of Jenny, keeping her eyes on her to make sure that Jenny doesn't do what SHE did earlier and roll all the way out of the ring on the other end of ringside," Cris points out. "Smart! She may be the boyfriend of Turner, but she's clearly spent some time with Neutron!"

"And she may be about to get the duke on Wakeman…" Jeremy says.

Trixie picks Jenny up…and hits her with a Double Arm Suplex! Trixie covers Jenny: 1…

"Butterfly Suplex—will it be?" Al inquires.

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.6 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—darn it," Cris snaps his fingers.

"Two-count only says referee Vincent Perry," Al says.

Trixie twists Jenny's arm as she's down and holds onto it while slapping the back of Jenny's skull. Trixie chuckles at her own display before putting Jenny in a Cutthroat Hold, tying the limb of the Teenage Robot around her own throat. Jenny momentarily gasps for air while in the grip of the pretty one, Trixie in rather firm control at this point. Trixie holds a knee against Jenny's spine and drives it there while keeping the hold applied. Then Trixie proceeds to deliver Forearms to the back of the head as well as the spine of the Teenage Robot, back and forth …

"Keeping control of the arm while providing those strikes…" Jeremy speaks. "Back of the head, point of the spine, back of the head, point of the spine…"

…before picking Jenny up and hitting her with an Inverted Scoop Cutthroat Powerslam, which she transitions into a Cutthroat Stretch with Jenny on her chest. Trixie grabs Jenny's other arm and turns it into a Cutthroat Chickenwing hold. Jenny grimaces and whines in pain as Trixie hangs onto the submission maneuver. Trixie pulls back on it and starts to take a toll on the shoulder as well as the throat of the contender for the CCW Females Championship. Trixie manages to pull Jenny up to a kneeling position, allowing Trixie to kick her in the chest, then right to the back while hanging onto the Cutthroat Hold. Trixie then stomps onto the back of Jenny's head as well as the Cutthroat arm underneath it too. Trixie picks Jenny up from the mat after this array of holds and boots and drills her with a Dragon Suplex. Trixie saunters inside the ring with a smirk on her face, reveling in the job she has been doing.

"Stringing together holds and throws adeptly there was Trixie Tang, much to the dismay of these fans here in St. Louis," Al says.

"Those moves are as pretty as she is!" Cris proclaims. "It's just like Trixie said before: she's damn pretty and pretty damn g—"

_"Having fun there, Trixie Tang?"_

"…Wha…? Ooooooh…" Jeremy puts a hand over his mouth.

Trixie gasps upon hearing this loud robotic voice over the loudspeakers, the same voice that has been chasing her over the last two weeks on _XX_. Fans who recognize this voice in the audience pop and cheer with intrigue.

"What the hell? Not THIS again…" Cris whines. "Trixie's dealt with this for two weeks now!"

"That robotic voice that's been TRACKING Trixie wherever she goes…evidently no longer confined to the backstage area…" Al says.

Trixie looks around in bewilderment and vexation upon hearing said voice yet again.

_"I must give you credit: each and every week, I feel as though you never cease to surprise with just how many ways you manage to tempt and escape fate. I suppose that is what you've made your entire career out of here, what with the tricks up your sleeve."_

Trixie, wanting to be left alone by this unnerving robotic voice—which, in and of itself, is sending chills up the spine of the _Fairly Odd _gal—stomps onto Jenny, punches at her face and Double Chokes her against the canvas, Mat Slamming her repeatedly while she's supine.

_"I've been studying you for the past few weeks, just as I've studied previous Aperture Science Test Subjects, Chell included, as I'm sure you know—through verbal exchange, examinations… All of last Saturday's events were a giant test for you, to see just how much you can take. But what is now in progress may be my most noteworthy study of you yet: Trixie Tang in living color…at least for now."_

"…Great… She, or IT…is WATCHING her this very moment…" Cris wails in disapproval. "Can we please call the cops? Because I'm PRETTY sure—no pun intended—that this counts as stalking. Hell, last week, we should have had cops here for aggravated freaking ASSAULT!"

Trixie, uptight due to the sound of the voice, shouts, "You wanna study, machine lady? Study THIS!" Trixie hits the ropes…and drops an Elbow to the body of the Teenage Robot. Then she grabs Jenny's arm, twists it…and pulls Jenny up to deliver a second Dragon Suplex, which connects. Jenny, upon being dropped onto her shoulders and neck, is slow to return to her feet…but when she does, Trixie is waiting for her, Irish Whipping her into the ropes and bending over for a Backdrop. However, Jenny sees it coming, stops in her tracks and kicks Trixie in the face! Jenny hits the ropes herself now…and Trixie catches her and delivers a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!

"I think that AI is here to STAY—but if that's the case, there you see Trixie giving a bit of a show!" Jeremy calls. "Man, what a Backbreaker!"

Trixie hangs onto Jenny's body, bending it across her knee and sneering as she tries to rip Wakeman in half. Then she picks Jenny up off of her patella in Front Slam position…adjusts…

…

…

…and Body Slams Jenny over the top rope to the outside!

"And not done either; look at THIS!" Al gasps. "Trixie…picking Jenny up—Jenny up and DOWN to the outside!"

"Oy…! Jenny likes to do Planchas, but not THOSE kind of Planchas!" Jeremy says. "That was just a Body Slam over the top rope!"

"But they're my FAVORITE KIND of Planchas to see out of Wakeman: the one where she's not PROJECTING herself but, rather, GETTING projected over and out of the ring, like so!" Cris chuckles. "Put THAT in your studies and read and weep, artificial stalker! Ha!"

Trixie grins and taunts once again, this time yelling, "How do you like that, mechanical voice?!" kissing her hand and smacking her rump while facing the big screen, making her message to the overseeing AI clear.

"…Considering what happened to Trixie last week, the LAST thing I would do is antagonize this voice and its owner…" Al says with a tinge of concern.

"What, you think Trixie's AFRAID? You think she's SCARED of a little artificial unintelligence?" Cris mockingly speaks. "Guess again, Michaels. She's a WINNER. And simply put, winners fear NOTHING."

Trixie goes to the ring apron and sees Jenny starting to get up to her feet. Tang stays behind Jenny, sees her lurching backwards toward the apron as well…and then Trixie holds her by the robotic pigtails and keeps her in place, staying on the apron, looking outward…

…

…

…

…and executing a Diving Knee Drop Bulldog from the apron all the way to the arena floor!

"Apron to the FLOOR—KNEE DROP BULLDOG!" Al shouts. "Trixie driving the face of Jenny Wakeman HARD into the outer matting, and Cris, you may be onto something when you say Trixie deserves to do some gloating. She is IN CONTROL right now—firmly!"

"Sadly…" Jeremy changes the ending adverb.

"WONDERFULLY!" Cris applauds with his own adverb to throw in there. "Trixie Tang said she wanted to show why SHE should be competing for the Females Championship at _Pandemonium_, and we're getting exactly that kind of a showing right now—that's the REAL contender right there!"

The crowd gasps from how impressive the maneuver from Tang is, but then boo as they see Trixie flaunt just how impressive it was herself. Trixie looks at the fans and says, "No one does it like me and you all know it!" grinning from ear to ear.

_"Heheheh… Your existence aside, Tang, you have no idea just how much I am enjoying this right now."_

"…Again?!" Cris shouts. "Again? Seriously?!"

"There's that AI once more…" Al says.

_"For several years I have had robots and humans as my test subjects…but this is new for me. This is a direct side-by-side enactment of violence to demonstrate which form is superior. Of course, I'm rather partial to one over the other, but regardless, what a lovely advancement this is for me, and for you as well, Trixie. You're a part of scientific history tonight. And I get to watch you and enjoy every single second of it."_

"Scientific history…? Advancement…?" Jeremy blinks and slightly shudders, getting a chill.

"Clearly the AI's taken a vested interest in Trixie Tang," says Al, "and from the sounds of things, it's got its eye glued to the proceedings as we speak."

"Why?!" Cris cries. "How is this allowed? It's a distraction! It's a deterrent to Her Prettiness!"

Trixie hears the robotic voice start to laugh…and she shrieks, "SHUT UP!" at the big screen, not liking having to deal with her dialogue throughout the match. "LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!"

Meanwhile, a few smarky, knowledgeable fans proceed to chant, "GLaDOS! GLaDOS! GLaDOS!"

"Heh…" Jeremy chuckles. "I'm afraid Trixie's pleas of freedom from this haunting mainframe aren't going to end on HER command…"

"Is this going to go on for the ENTIRE contest?!" Cris queries, hoping for the answer to be negative. "Because, if so, I object! A MILLION TIMES I object!"

"Trixie's got to keep her head in the game, difficult as that may be…" Al says.

"Hey, this is like what Chell has to deal with when going through those test chambers at Aperture Labs," Jeremy mentions. "Just like last week with the green gas and the turrets, other things Chell had to deal with."

"Well, just because Chell has to put up with them doesn't mean TRIXIE has to! She's too pretty for it!" Cris protests.

Trixie, trying to block the voice out of her head, twists Jenny's arm, pulls her up…and pulls her in for a Short-Arm Hip Toss right onto the entrance ramp spine-first! Trixie sees Jenny cry out in pain and adds to the discomfort with stomps to the face and body while Jenny is down. Trixie adds a few punches to the stomach for good measure as well as she starts to pick Wakeman back up. Trixie Head Slams Jenny into the security barricade to her left, further damaging the Teenage Robot…before Head Slamming her into the barricade on the right as well. Then, Trixie puts Jenny in a Standing Headscissors.

_"I don't think I stressed enough just how much of a thrill this is providing me, Trixie—watching you, studying you this way. As the most advanced artificial intelligence ever known, my reputation is only preceded by my desire for science. It's the reason why I enjoy my Aperture Science position so much…if you take out the parts about me getting murdered."_

Trixie exclaims, "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" as she tries to lift Jenny up.

_"Normally I give my test subjects advice in the middle of their testing to ensure that they know exactly what is required of them…but I believe there is more to be gained from me just observing you on your own recognizance, taking notes and providing timely encouragement along the way."_

Trixie clubs Jenny in the back and glowers at the big screen, or wherever the source of this voice happens to be. "You know what? How about you observe THI—WAAAAAH!"

Jenny reverses the Standing Headscissors with a Back Body Drop that sends Trixie down hard onto the ramp this time!

"Trixie taking a moment to retort at the AI—and it was a moment wrongly spent, evidently!" exclaims Al.

"YEOWCH!" Cris winces. "GAH! That hurts! That HAS to hurt! …See what happens?! Distraction! Unfair! Not right! Unjust!"

"Jenny taking the momentary pause as opportunity to Backdrop Trixie hard onto that steel," Jeremy says. "Not a fun landing by any stretch of the imagination!"

Trixie gets up to her feet slowly, clutching the base of her spine as she grimaces in pain…the fans enjoying seeing her in such distress while Jenny reaches her feet herself, facing away from the Asian-American. Jenny back steps into Trixie, the two of them back to back with each other. As Jenny and Trixie's backs touch, the former quickly grabs the latter by the head and drives her down with a Neckbreaker onto the ramp! Jenny then backward rolls into a Full Mount position and punches away at the face of Trixie Tang herself in the dominant position. The crowd cheers for the Females Championship contender and #19 female in the 2013 Female 25 as Jenny keeps delivering blow after blow. After thirteen seconds of punching, Jenny gets off of Trixie and picks her up from the ramp surface. Jenny hits a series of Forearm Smashes to the face to the mush…and Trixie tries to punch back, but Jenny ducks it, turns around, and hits Trixie with an Arm Drag that sends Tang tumbling all the way down the ramp towards the apron of the ring.

"Trixie sent Jenny UP the ramp, and Jenny giving Trixie the Humpty Dumpty treatment, sending her all the way back down it," Jeremy says. "Right to the ring apron via the Arm Drag!"

Jenny stands up and sees Trixie, still clutching her back, getting back to a vertical base. The Teenage Robot runs at Trixie Tang as she rises…

"Jenny with a full head of steam…"

…

…

…

…and…Trixie pops Jenny up over her and to the ring apron where Jennifer lands onto her feet. Trixie turns around and grabs Jenny by the left boot, trying to pull her off of the apron down hard…

"…and LANDING on the apron there—Trixie popping her up…!"

…but Jenny shoos Trixie away, gets her foot free…

…

…

…and delivers a Springboard Dropkick in the other direction, nailing Trixie dead in the face!

"And WAKEMAN turns in the air for the Springboard Dropkick!" Al calls. "Taking flight once more at the expense of Trixie Tang!"

Trixie rolls up to her feet once more…and Jenny's waiting for her, picking her up and going for an Emerald Flowsion…

…

…

…

…

…but Trixie manages to free herself out of the and escape behind Jenny, grabbing her from behind and going for a Russian Leg Sweep…only for Jenny to slap Trixie in the midsection, doubling her over. Jenny drapes a leg over the back of Trixie's head and backflips over and lands lateral to Trixie. Trixie turns and Jenny takes a charge forward and Clotheslines her, but Trixie ducks it; Jenny turns around and charges in the opposite direction…and Trixie grabs her in position for a Sidewalk Slam…

…

…

…but Jenny spins up and through it…into a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors that sends Jenny directly into the steel steps!

"And now Jenny returning the favor of the Schoolgirl from earlier, sending TANG into the metal stairs!" exclaims Jeremy.

"What is she thinking?! Why do that?! She could end up putting bruises on that luxurious back of Trixie!" Cris fears.

"You may have actually provided an added incentive for her, Collinsworthless," Jeremy says.

"Shut the hell up," Cris scowls.

"Jer's kind of right though, Cris," Al defends. "Jenny doesn't care much for Trixie's prettiness; she just wants a win, to be the first to pin or possibly submit Trixie and snap that unbeaten streak of hers!"

XJ9 pulls a crumpled-up Trixie Tang away from the steel stairs onto an open spot on the arena floor. After pulling her away, Jenny starts to walk up the steel stairs, standing on top above the unpinned and unsubmitted one…and from here, Jenny climbs up the turnbuckle there, to the top rope. The crowd sees the Teenage Robot making tracks and getting set to apparently fly onto the downed _Fairly OddParents_ character…and one Nicktoon stares down at another, sizing her up…

"Jenny may have something else high-risk in mind…" Jeremy says. "Trixie down on the floor—this is looking very, VERY high-risk!"

"Crowd observing, Jenny Wakeman picking her spot…" Al speaks.

"And Trixie HOPEFULLY about to roll out of the way…!" Cris crosses his fingers.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny goes for a Frog Splash…

…

…

…but at the last second, Trixie rolls away and lets Jenny land directly onto the arena floor with no give!

"Feeling Froggy—AND MISSING IT!" Jeremy exclaims. "MISSING IT BADLY!"

"NOBODY HOME FOR THE FROG SPLASH BY JENNY WAKEMAN! TRIXIE ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY!" Al shouts.

"FINALLY, SOMEONE HEARD AND HEEDED MY WARNING!" Cris celebrates. "YES! Trixie Tang saves herself, and Jenny Wakeman SPLATTERS herself all over the ringside floor! PRETTY!"

Trixie has the presence of mind to lift up her head and watch the crashed-and-burned Jennifer Marie Wakeman writhe heavily in pain, audibly crying, "Owwwwwwwww…" Trixie checks her own facial features and brushes her hair back as she sees Jenny in the horrific state that she is in. Trixie crawls towards the downed and grimacing Wakeman, grabbing the elder Nickelodeon creation and taking her up from the ground and inside the ring. Trixie pushes Jenny inside the ring where she shows more signs of life, although barely so. Trixie Tang reenters the ring shortly herself.

"Trixie, of course, having to attend to herself, making sure that those facial features are still intact, and they ARE," Al says, "but the state Jenny's midsection is in has to be wondered right about now as the Teenage Robot is NOT looking very good."

"Jenny went for broke there, and if robots had ribs, those WOULD BE broke," Jeremy comments.

Jenny makes it to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…just in time to bumble into a Cross Body Block from a dashing Trixie Tang!

"And THERE Trixie into the rib area of Jenny—Cross Body!" Al calls.

"Call it a wrap here!" Cris declares.

Trixie stays on top for the cover: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"…mat—oh, what?! What?!" Cris squints. "Oh, come on—not mate? …Well, fine; if THAT'S how it's gonna be played…" Cris crosses his arms.

"Jenny able to make it a near-fall there, but you could see how difficult it was for her to do so," Al says.

"It took some air out of her as well, having to GASP as she got the shoulder off of the canvas," Jeremy states. "That's not boding well for the rest of this match."

"It is if you're Trixie," Cris remarks.

Trixie picks Jenny up, not happy with the near-fall but very happy to have what is now a very distinct advantage over the Teenage Robot. Trixie holds onto Jenny by the body…and connects with a Gutbuster over her knee before putting Wakeman in a Pumphandle position, standing…

…

…and hitting a Pumphandle Gutbuster this time, over her knee once again! Trixie still keeps control of the robot, putting her in a Pumphandle for a second time…lifting her onto her shoulder…

…

…

…and delivering an Oklahoma Gutbuster, dropping to her knees and letting Jenny down!

"Three-spot of Gutbusters put up by Trixie…" Jeremy says, "and each one doing more damage than the one before it."

"And, as always, BEAUTIFUL execution by _Fairly OddParents _beacon of 10-year-old hotness," Cris grins.

Trixie, after this trifecta of Gutbusters, Hammer Throws Jenny into a corner where she careens into the turnbuckles chest-first, hitting them and going down like a sack of gravel. Trixie pulls Jenny to the middle of the ring by her hair and picks her up again, Irish Whipping her to the opposite corner. There, Trixie executes a Running Shoulder Barge into the ribcage of the robot, further incapacitating her and setting her up for a Small Package Pin!

"Shoulder Barge right where it hurts—Small Package!" Jeremy calls.

The referee counts 1…

"Shoulders down again!" Al says.

2…

"Check aaaaand…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—damn it!" Cris curses. "Once AGAIN, Jenny postpones defeat… Eventually it'll end, but I'm not the most patient guy in the world."

Trixie picks up Jenny in an Inverted Facelock. Trixie tries to pick Jenny up, standing near the ropes, and deliver a Slingshot Inverted Suplex…

…

…

…

…but Jenny Wakeman gets to her feet and avoids the Suplex, instead retaliating with Knife Edge Chops to the chest of the pretty girl.

"Nonono, I don't want to see THIS happen! Trixie's supposed to have it in hand!" Cris shakes his head in disapproval.

"Jenny starting to rally back with Chops from her OWN hand!" Al says.

But one knee to the gut from Trixie is enough to stop Jenny in her tracks. Trixie puts Jenny in a Front Facelock position…

…and hits her with a Gourdbuster…hanging onto Jenny after planting her face and ribs-first into the canvas. Trixie rolls the hips…

"As quickly as Jenny tried to generate offense though, she's cut right off," Jeremy says, "and now Trixie's got something going on right here—Front Suplex…rolling those hips and hanging on…"

…

…

…and delivers a second Gourdbuster, but hangs onto Jenny yet again! Trixie rolls the hips a second time, stands with Jenny…

"Ohhhh, I'm loving this! I am getting a KICK out of this!" Cris smirks.

…

…

…

…and scores with Gourdbuster number three!

"Triple Gourdbuster by Trixie Tang!" Al calls.

"Emmy can keep her Three Amigas, but that right there from Trixie takes TRUE talent! For those of you who think Trixie's all good looks, watch how MASTERFULLY Trixie Tang pulled THAT off!" Cris lauds the maneuver and its pretty user.

"And each time, she dropped Jenny right on top of that bad torso, which makes all of the matters even worse," Jeremy says.

Trixie flaunts the impressiveness of her take on the Three Amigas, a trifecta of Front Suplexes rather than Vertical ones, parading inside the ring and posing for the camera, showing off her entire figure to the audience, which draws a few cheers from the younger fans enamored with Tang, but mostly boos and "YOU STILL SUCK! YOU STILL SUCK!" chants. Trixie pulls Jenny up once more…

…

…and this time, she delivers with the Slingshot Inverted Suplex. Trixie turns Jenny over and goes for the pin, and referee Vincent Perry is there: 1…

"Another Suplex variation there—Inverted…"

2…

"Here's two!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.889 Jenny kicks out!

"Here's thr—NO, only a near-fall once again!" Al calls. "Jenny showing fight even in the face of adversity and abdominal agony."

"Yeah, but that abdominal agony's gonna overcome her in time," Cris says. "No way she's keeping THIS up…"

Trixie goes back on the offensive with a Stomach Claw to the Teenage Robot, compressing the injured midsection of the Females Title contender. Trixie holds onto Jenny's body with a tight fist, causing the former Women's Tag Team Champion to wince and lightly cough as she tries to find a way to fight free. Trixie tries to push Jenny's shoulders down while hanging onto the Stomach Claw, possibly to turn the submission into a possible pinning attempt. Jenny, however, is able to sit fast…

"Trixie using a Stomach Claw—that's not something we see very often out of her, but it's doing its job…" Jeremy says.

"Might be doing more than that—the shoulders…of Jenny Wakeman are nearly down…" Al states.

…

…

…

…

…and gets a leg up and around Trixie's arm to turn the Stomach Claw on her into an Omoplata in Wakeman's direction!

"But Jenny using her legs to find a reversal from it!" Jeremy says.

"Applying the Omoplata now…" Al identifies.

Jenny stands up while having Trixie's arm trapped in the Omoplata…and Jenny executes a Knee Drop, sandwiching the arm against both of her feet! Trixie, on her knees, clutches her arm in agony, feeling the effects of the maneuver to the limb.

"GAH!" Cris cringes.

"And the arm Trixie was using for that Omoplata there just got crushed between the knees of The Teenage Robot," Al says.

"Got that separation she needed with that move—got to break the Claw off as well," Jeremy states.

Jenny, with the opening, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Shining Apprentice, but Trixie ducks it! Trixie then grabs Jenny, stands up and holds her in Wheelbarrow position…

…

…

…planting her with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster!

"Kick is avoided—WHEELBARROW Facebuster!" Al exclaims.

"She may have gotten free of the Stomach Claw, but that opening just got yanked away by the undefeated Trixie!" Cris says.

"And not just a Facebuster, guys—landing right onto that torso as well!" Jeremy mentions.

"Exactly!" Cris nods. "Even better!"

Trixie turns Jenny over, holding onto the legs to make for a Victory-esque pinning combination. Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

"Better enough to make this check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Jenny kicks out!

"…mat—KICK-OUT?! Jenny kicked out; I'm not a fan of that!" Cris shouts.

"Jenny staying alive in this match, bad torso and all," Al says. "And the more this match progresses, ladies and gentlemen, the more you have to think of the effects this may have on Jenny's condition come _Pandemonium_. She might not be at 100% that evening if this persists, and with Aelita in the mix…"

"…AND Gwen Tennyson…" Cris pipes in.

"…that's not something you want to enter into compromised," Al finishes his thought.

"Damn right," Jeremy agrees. "But if it were Trixie's way, she'd make it so that Jenny IS injured for _Pandemonium _and she'd have a reason in her back pocket as to why SHE deserves a Females Title opportunity instead."

Jenny sits up upon kicking out of Trixie's pinfall, but Trixie, back onto her feet, hits the ropes and scores with a huge Running Knee Strike to the body! Trixie holds her knee onto Jenny's chest and digs it deep in there as she does more damage to the abdomen and solar plexus of XJ9. Trixie smirks and runs her hands through her hair while kneeling on Jennifer.

_"Your display has been very informative. All of this will make for useful additions to your file, Trixie Tang."_

"Hup! …There it is again," Jeremy gasps as he hears the computerized voice addressing Trixie.

"Oh my Gwen…" Cris groans. "Oh my Gwen—can't she just leave Trixie BE? Why is this HAPPENING?!"

_"I did mention the file on you; did I not? If you like, I can read off some of my notes. Let's have a look, shall we?"_

"File?" Jeremy blinks twice. "…She's got an entire file on Trixie? Oh man, I've GOTTA hear this!"

"No, you don't! NO ONE has to hear it!" Cris bickers. "There's a match going on! Trixie's about to put herself in the Females Title picture where she belongs!"

Trixie gets madder and madder, driven to livid levels by this voice booming in the Scottrade Center. She tries to keep herself composed, putting Jenny in a Bodyscissors with her legs. Trixie enfolds her thighs around the abdomen of the Techno half of Techno-Tongue.

_"Cheater. Takes shortcuts."_

"Be quiet!" Cris implores the voice.

"…Well, she isn't wrong," Jeremy chuckles.

_"Obsessed with appearance. Hm."_

"Couldn't be more on the money there," Jeremy nods, chuckling further.

_"Poorly sieve-like memory."_

"Well, given that she can't even remember her boyfriend's name…" Al mulls this over.

"Don't indulge it, Al!" Cris scolds.

_"Egotistical. That can be fixed VERY quickly."_

Trixie screams at the voice as she proceeds to add to the Bodyscissors with repeated Elbow shots to the head, gritting her teeth and snarling.

_"Has a personality disorder… I didn't have to write that one down, but it's here anyway."_

Jeremy laughs audibly while Cris covers his ears in disdain over this ordeal.

_"Cracks under the pressure."_

"That's not even true…" Cris says.

_"Terrified."_

"That REALLY isn't true…" Cris iterates.

_"Horrified."_

"FALSE, again…" Cris raises his voice.

_"Afraid."_

"She's NOT afraid!" Cris screams insistently.

_"Scared. Shaken. Terror-stricken."_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Trixie screeches, riddling Jenny with even more elbows, faster on the delivery now. The crowd is enjoying the interjections from the robotic voice at Trixie's expense, but they are also hoping to see Jenny battle out of the situation she is in, recognizing how dire it happens to be. The Teenage Robot is the recipient of even more elbows…

…until she manages to snatch one, holding onto Trixie's right arm. Jenny picks up the arm and breaks it over her shoulder…once, twice, three straight times, causing Trixie to favor the arm in pain. Jenny holds onto the wrist of Trixie and rolls onto her chest, Trixie still holding the Bodyscissors. Jenny keeps the Wrist Lock…

…

…

…forward rolls with Trixie on her back…holds onto the arm and executes a Modified Judo Hip Toss that takes Trixie off of her. Trixie turns around and gets to her feet, unnerved by having her Bodyscissors broken. Trixie runs at Jenny Wakeman…

…

…

…

…and runs right into a Spinning Heel Kick to the skull!

"Jenny getting out of that constricting Bodyscissors AND CONNECTING with the Spinning Heel Kick!" Al exclaims. "An EXPLOSIVE one by XJ9!"

"Did she HAVE TO go for the face?" Cris complains. "Better yet, did she HAVE TO get out of the Bodyscissors?"

"If she wants to turn this match around, then yes! And Jennifer Marie Wakeman does indeed want to turn this match around!" Jeremy says.

Jenny and Trixie are down on the canvas, the crowd clapping in rhythm to get the Teenage Robot to return to her feet. Jenny stirs while holding her torso, feeling the effects of the offensive assault on her ribs and midsection. Jenny proceeds to stand, and Trixie does the same, making sure that her face is still intact. Then Jenny hits the ropes…and brings Trixie down with a Clothesline. Jenny runs once more and scores with a second Clothesline; Trixie stands, and Jenny rocks her with a Calf Kick off of the ropes this time.

"And the pace quickens with Wakeman putting up offense!" Al says. "Clothesline, then Calf Kick!"

"Watching those robotic ribs…" Jeremy states.

Jenny goes for an Irish Whip, but Trixie reverses it; Trixie goes for a Dropkick to Jenny's face, but Jenny sees it coming and grabs Trixie's legs in mid-leap. Jenny stomps onto Tang's chest and then performs a Double Leg Drop to the stomach followed by a Roundhouse Kick upside the head as Trixie sits up! With Trixie down, Jenny stands alongside the downed Tang…

…and nails a Standing Moonsault! Jenny holds onto her midsection almost immediately after delivering the maneuver, unable to follow up or stay on Trixie for the lateral press.

"And you see after the Moonsault, she can't follow it up right away!" Jeremy points out. "Torso's aching too much!"

"Not the smartest maneuver to execute when you're working with bad ribs—you wonder why Jenny Wakeman's never been Females Champion, or a singles champion for the last few years in the business! Things like that are why," Cris remarks.

Despite missing her chance at a pin, Jenny remains the aggressor, picking Trixie up, Body Slamming her, hitting the ropes…and delivering a Somersault Leg Drop! Jenny grabs Trixie's leg and hooks it for the pin: 1…

"But she DOES get the Somersault Leg Drop, and there's no hesitation on this pin!" Al states.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Trixie kicks out before 3!

"No hesitation, but no three-count either!" Cris says. "Trixie able to kick out! Like a CONTENDER! Like a TRUE contender!"

Jenny stands up and Trixie rolls to the corner for a breather. The _MLaaTR _protagonist follows Trixie and hits her in the chest with repeated Shoot Kicks—one, two, three, four…until Trixie catches the fifth one.

"Hup! One too many kicks!" Cris wags a finger derisively.

But before Trixie can capitalize, Jenny drills her in the face again with a Leg-Feed Gamengiri!

"Caught with her hand in the cookie jar once too often—OR MAYBE NOT!" Jeremy shouts.

"No!" Cris cries.

"Gamengiri scores to the cranium—Trixie in the corner!" Al calls.

Jenny goes to the opposite corner of the ring…and speeds at Trixie with a Running Cross Chop to the chest, connecting right to the body. Jenny ascends to the middle rope and looks out to the crowd, the fans providing her with full-on support…as well as a count as Jenny fires fists into Trixie's forehead: "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!" Jenny dismounts the middle rope after this, hitting Trixie with a Forearm Smash…

…

…

…and then she puts her knees into Trixie's chest and delivers a Monkey Flip! Jenny stands once more and, after sending Trixie out of the corner with the Monkey Flip, the Teenage Robot climbs to the second rope again, this time with Trixie in the center of the ring. Jenny faces her adversary…and, upon seeing Trixie begin to stand, Jenny reaches the top rope. Jenny waits for Trixie to turn around and face her…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the #1 Contender hits Tang with a Diving Double Knee Drop to the shoulders and face! Jenny hangs onto both of Trixie's legs behind her after the maneuver and secures the pin!

"And THIS TIME, the top-rope maneuver of Jenny Wakeman lands—knees into the shoulders!" Al calls. "And the shoulders down!"

The referee counts 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89625 Trixie kicks out!

"…forget i—noooo, do NOT forget it!" Jeremy shouts. "Not just yet, not just yet!"

"Trixie keeping her unbeaten record intact!" Al says.

After the near-fall, Jenny starts to make her way to the opposite corner from which she dove, making her way to the middle rope this time and staying there, massaging her midsection while standing on the second rope. Trixie Tang sits up while holding the back of her head…

"And now Jenny ascending to the top rope a second consecutive time…" Al says. "What will she do here?"

"Jenny really and truly enjoys the air!" Jeremy says.

"Yeah, she goes to the top rope often and often, but as we're about to see, it doesn't always pay off…!" Cris declares.

…

…

…

…

…

…and, as Trixie is sitting up, Jenny Wakeman delivers a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog to the skull of Trixie, snapping the neck of the _Fairly OddParents _gal forward with the diving maneuver!

"Ohhhh! Then AGAIN…!" Jeremy grabs his own neck in recoil.

"AAAAH! TRIXIE'S NECK!" Cris cries. "TRIXIE'S GWENDAMN NECK—what the HELL?! How is a move like that allowed?!"

"It's allowed and it's sure as heck painful!" Al comments. "From the top rope with the leg coming DOWN onto the back of Trixie's neck and head! And what TORQUE on that delivery of it!"

"Trixie may have a stinger!" Cris exclaims in worry.

The crowd pops for this, the impact and the snap behind the Leg Drop Bulldog and the effects of said move self-evident. Jenny grabs Trixie by the legs while the latter is heavily favoring her entire neck…and, putting Trixie in a Prawn position, Jenny starts to elevate Trixie from the canvas, pulling her up and placing her in a Powerbomb spot. Jenny looks toward the corner…steps in…

…

…

…and executes a Buckle Bomb! Trixie bounces off of the turnbuckles…and Jenny sets Trixie up in a Standing Headscissors. Wakeman picks up Tang…

…

…

…

…and Jenny scores with the Jenny-Oop!

"Jenny-Oop connecting!" Jeremy calls.

"Jenny-Oop by the #1 Contender!" Al shouts.

Jenny pins Trixie after turning her over: 1…

"Trixie, PLEASE kick out!" Cris begs. "PLEASE!"

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.931 Trixie gets her shoulder up!

"…forget i—ONLY TWO!" Jeremy exclaims to the dismay of fans. "Trixie Tang just able to lift up the shoulder!"

"THANK YOU!" Cris is relieved. "Thank you, Trixie, for your resilience! Trixie Tang won't be letting Jenny put the notch in her L column today! She's just too damn good for that! Tell her she's pretty!"

"Pretty or not, she may be en route to defeat in a matter of moments!" Al remarks.

"Not on her watch!" Cris asserts.

Jenny puts Trixie in a Front Facelock…but Trixie Backdrops Jenny overhead…into a Sunset Flip try by the Teenage Robot. Jenny tries to turn it into a pin…but Trixie stands her ground to prevent it. Trixie goes for a right hand to Jenny's face, but Jenny slides from underneath Trixie and returns to her feet, Trixie punching the mat instead. Jenny Dropkicks Trixie in the back, sending her towards the ropes…but Trixie is able to grab onto the second rope and narrowly stop herself from landing neck-first onto it.

"Trixie sent towards those ropes but savvy enough to put on a semblance of brakes…to avoid XJ9 setup there," Jeremy says.

Jenny sees Trixie just barely avoid the XJ9 setup, and the Teenage Robot runs at Trixie…only to end up receiving a Back Kick to the stomach.

"Back to that torso—attagirl, Trixie!" Cris cheers.

Trixie hooks Jenny up and lifts her for a Vertical Suplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny counters it in mid-move, holds Trixie's head and comes down with a Facebreaker DDT!

"Trixie looking for a Suplex—but getting a Facebreaker DDT instead!" Al calls. "Excellent timing on the reverse!"

After this, Jenny grabs a dazed Trixie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and goes for the Gear Grinder, but Trixie, in her dazed state, stumbles backwards as Jenny attempts her Shiranui, causing Jenny to fly over the top rope and end up losing her grip on Trixie Tang, landing on the arena floor instead!

"Went for her patented Shiranui AFTERWARDS, but Trixie prevented it!" Al exclaims. "Trixie sending Jenny to the floor—on her feet, however! Jenny was able to stick that landing!"

"I don't know whether that was the awareness of Trixie Tang kicking in or just her groggy state inadvertently helping her along and saving her skin!" Jeremy comments.

Jenny is able to land on her feet outside of the ring from the avoidance of the Gear Grinder, but the landing does do a number on her stomach as the compression and bracing on the landing aches her. Trixie sees this, and with the window of opportunity present, Trixie hits the ropes…

"Call it what you will, but Trixie's about to take Jenny OFF of her feet on the outside!" Cris comments.

…

…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Baseball Slide Dropkick, but Jenny slides back inside the ring just as Trixie slides outside of it, the former one step ahead! Jenny then hits the rope as Trixie realizes she's missed…

…

…

…

…

…and…Trixie ducks to avoid the oncoming Jenny Wakeman…

…

…except…there is no oncoming Jenny Wakeman, as the _MLaaTR _manages to pull off a Tiger Feint in the ropes as she's coming in, faking Trixie out! The Asian-American thinks she's pulled one over on Jenny…

…

…

…

…but as soon as she lifts up her head, the Teenage Robot delivers a Corkscrew Plancha!

"Both girls switching PLACES—and it's WAKEMAN who's one step ahead!" Al exclaims. "Trixie thought she had Jenny figured out, but the elder Nicktoon had HER number instead!"

"That fake-out XJ9 in the ropes kept her from Planchaing until JUST the correct moment!" Jeremy says.

"What does that do to Jenny's stomach though?" Cris brings up.

Jenny clutches her ribcage and shouts in a combination of passion, adrenaline and also pain from landing on the body part that has been aching her for the entirety of the match thus far. It takes her a while, but the Teenage Robot does return to her feet, picking Trixie up and sending her back inside the ring. Trixie gets to her knees…and then to her feet eventually…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny executes a Springboard Savate Kick to the back of the head, causing Trixie to fall forward onto the middle rope!

"Oh no! No, nooooo!" Cris hollers.

"NOW Trixie's on the rope!" Jeremy calls.

"Springboard Savate Kick lands on the jaw, and Jenny's got her in perfect position!" Al says.

Jenny knows what time it is, and so does the Scottrade Center! Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Trixie catches Jenny's feet in the middle of the XJ9!

"Uh-oh!" Jeremy gasps.

"Breaking the circuit!" Cris quips.

"Trixie got the legs! The XJ9 stopped right at the last…!" Al calls.

Trixie holds onto Jenny's feet and stands up from off of the middle rope, hanging on and setting Jenny up for a Decavitator into the top rope…

…

…

…

…but Jenny gets a foot free and Up-Kicks Trixie in the cranium, hitting her two times which is enough to get the former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion free. Jenny goes to the ring apron on her feet, the unpinned and unsubmitted Tang backed up in the ring. With Trixie backing off, Jenny Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…but Trixie pushes into the ropes and causes Jenny to slip off of the rope and fall stomach-first onto the top rope instead!

"OHHHHHHHH!" Jeremy cries. "NOT GOOD AT ALL for Jenny Wakeman!"

"You're not kidding—that was RIGHT on the rope! Right to the stomach, right there!" Al exclaims.

"Trixie knew just how to push her to make her land that way!" Cris grins. "This is what happens when you take too much pleasure in flying around: you get countered and it hurts!"

Trixie takes a breath…and then flashes a grin at her timely maneuver, walking over to Jenny…

…

…

…

…picking her up in a Gutwrench…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…lifting her up onto her shoulder and then flipping her onto her knee with the Heartbreaker!

"This is gonna hurt too—HEARTBREAKER!" Al exclaims. "Breaking the hearts of Dimmsdale folk since she was old enough to give a cold shoulder!"

"And breaking the hearts of her CCW opponents since her debut! Tack on another W for the pretty one!" Cris declares.

Trixie covers Jenny: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.955 Jenny kicks out, bad midsection and all!

"…mat—FOUL! I CALL FOUL! THAT WAS NOT A KICK-OUT! Come on!" Cris complains while the fans rejoice.

"It was a plain-as-day kick-out, Cris Collinsworth, and boy, was it very close!" Al calls.

"Close enough to be a WIN!" Cris whines.

"Not quite, but indeed, SUPER close for her!" Jeremy says. "A win over the #1 Contender very nearly happening for Tang!"

Trixie shows her displeasure with the call as she looks down at her opponent…

_"Having trouble there, Trixie? You poor, poor thing…"_

"And now THIS is going to rub it in…? Jesus Ch—Gwen Tennyson…" Cris groans as he buries his face in his hands. Through muffled hands, he adds, "This is getting bothersome…"

Trixie shoots a glare at the source of the AI's voice, her last raw nerve being chipped away at by it.

_"Your past track record notwithstanding, I'm beginning to seriously consider whether this task is…beyond you."_

"Well, well…someone's losing faith in Trixie…" Jeremy chuckles.

"And why should Trixie care what this VOICE thinks?!" Cris hollers. "You know what? Screw it! Finish this NOW, Trixie! I know you can!"

Trixie clenches her fists as her face starts to redden with fury over this voice terrorizing her over and over, and after a second of contemplation Trixie determines that enough is enough. Trixie turns to Jenny with a scowl and mouths, "About to add another one to my streak…"

"That may be what Trixie's intending to do right now…" Al says.

Jenny rises…

…

…

…

…

…Trixie grabs her by the head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…has the Touch of Tang interrupted by a Drop Toe Hold by Jenny Wakeman! Wakeman then performs a Step-Over Toe Hold…and tries to add in a Facelock for good measure!

"Touch of Tang on the menu—Jenny doesn't want any! Jenny with the Drop Toe Hold, ST…F? She's got the ST; she wants the F now!" Jeremy calls.

"Step-Over Toe Hold's got the green light, and Jenny wants to add that Facelock," Al elaborates.

"Trixie, stay out of it! Fight it, fight it, fight it with all that you can, please!" Cris pleads.

Jenny fights and vies for the STF while Trixie flails desperately for a possible reprieve from her submission before she can cinch it in. Trixie does everything she possibly can to stop Jenny from getting the STF applied…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she gets so desperate that Trixie grabs onto referee Vincent Perry's leg, pulling him and tripping him onto his back before crawling underneath the official such that Perry's body interferes with Jenny's attempts to lock in the STF hold!

"Whoawhoa—what the hell?! What's Trixie trying to do?!" Jeremy queries.

"She tripped the ref, and now she's crawling UNDERNEATH him…?! What?!" Al questions it himself…before recognizing the tactic. "Oh, wait! With Trixie under the ref, the ref's under Jenny, and Jenny can't get the STF locked on!"

"How ingenious!" Cris praises the tactic.

"Ingenious? It's a step away from illegal!" Jeremy protests. "Are you kidding?!"

Jenny has to push the referee off of Trixie and away from her to get him out of the way…

"Referee serving as an unwitting obstruction…"

…

…

…

…

…

…but after she does that, Trixie delivers a kick below the belt followed by an Eye Poke!

"…to the Teenage Robot—HEY, LOW BLOW by Trixie!" Al exclaims as the boos begin to pile up in the Scottrade Center! "DAMN IT!" Al cries.

"'DAMN IT' IS RIGHT!" Jeremy agrees. "Trixie's cajoled Jenny Wakeman but good!"

"That's our Trixie! The tricks are in effect! The tricks are in full effect!" Cris calls with glee over this.

The crowd boos deafeningly as they see Trixie managing to pull yet another trick, this one at the Females Title's #1 Contender's expense. Trixie rolls to a vertical base as Jenny is blinded and favoring her groin region also…

…

…

…and Trixie Tang grabs Jenny by the head once more, next to her shoulder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Trixie…suddenly switches into a Butterfly Hold, and sticks her tongue out, the fans seeing what they think they're seeing…

"Oh no, do NOT tell me…" Jeremy shows his disgust.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…and Trixie hits Jenny with a Double Arm DDT!

"YEEEEAAAHH!" Cris cheers and giggles. "PERFECT!"

"Trixie was about to do the Touch of Tang, but she switched…and Trixie Tang just used the PORTAL WOUND on Jenny Wakeman!" Al exclaims.

"And you should already know who that was intended for…" Jeremy says.

"HAHAHAHA! Take that, you stupid AI! Put THAT in your file right next to Trixie's win column!" Cris proclaims with laughs.

Trixie laughs herself while the audience is in a complete negative uproar over Trixie's pilfering of Chell's finishing maneuver. Wheatley is also in a state of disdain, shouting, "Oh, COME ON, love! Seriously?! Have you NO shame whatsoever?!"

"This is just…" Jeremy shakes his head as his voice trails off.

"A THING OF BEAUTY," Cris says with a smirk. "Did it better than Chell could too, as evidenced by what's about to happen…"

Trixie covers Jenny, beaming bright as she does: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98999 Jenny kicks out and the crowd goes wild with glee!

"…mat—…WHAT?!" Cris screams. "THAT WAS CHECKMA—WHAAAT?!"

"She kicked out! Jenny kicked out! The thievery of the Portal Wound did NOT get the job done for Trixie Tang!" Al exclaims.

"Haven't beaten Jenny yet, Trixie!" Jeremy has his own chuckle. "And THANK GOODNESS for that, because the LAST thing any of us needs to hear is Trixie Tang gloating about how she used Chell's finisher to win a match AGAIN…"

"That's what I was LOOKING FORWARD to hearing, you twit!" Cris shouts. "Son of an Alpha Bitch, I can't believe Wakeman kicked out!"

"She did! And this matchup CONTINUES!" Al proclaims.

"This is what happens when you're facing a Females Championship contender, the #1 Contender at that," Jeremy says. "Sometimes it takes more than just sneaky tricks to get the job done! And when you're prepping for a match against Gwen, sneaky tricks are something to watch out for there just as well!"

"Our Champion, loathe her or hate her—or worship her—is a cunning cookie, and I bet she's watching this right now and trying to figure out how in her own name Jenny kicked out of that!" Cris says.

Trixie is thunderstruck as she sees that this time her ace in the hole was not successful in putting Jenny away. She holds her hair in her hands and looks at the referee, almost scolding him for not counting to three. Referee Vincent Perry, back on his feet, reaffirms that it is a near-fall.

_"Once again…you NEVER cease to amaze, Trixie. How impressive of you."_

"GWENDAMN IT, WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY?!" Cris screams as Trixie growls inside the ring.

"The AI speaks once again!" Al says.

_"Before you read into that, I'll simplify it for you: I'm not impressed by the implementation of what you've done. No, your execution does not impress me one bit. What DOES impress me is just how bold you are in front of that deathly-frightened exterior. It's as if you WANT her to be angrier with you than she already is. But you couldn't possibly want that, could you? I said you were bold, not stupid."_

"Grrrrrr…" Cris's blood starts boiling.

"Well, that IS going to make Chell angry…" Jeremy says.

_"Then again, maybe it's a combination of both."_

"This voice is making Trixie and ME very angry!" Cris shouts.

"Well, is she watching right now?! Is she?! IS SHE?!" Trixie inquires frenetically at the AI. "…Let's make sure she gets a close, long look at THIS."

Trixie then puts Jenny in another Bodyscissors…

"Trixie rattled, Trixie taking action…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and puts Jenny in a Rear Naked Choke, to which the crowd responds with even louder boos!

"And YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING ME!" Al shouts. "NOW it's the Silent But Deadly! The Rear Naked Chokehold that Chell uses! Trixie's doing everything she can to get under the skin of the _Portal _protagonist and this artificial intelligence!"

"Couldn't get the pin? Still gonna get the win! Submission win, that is!" Cris says. "Tap out, Jenny! Tap the hell out—give Trixie another victory!"

"TRIXIE SWALLOWS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) TRIXIE SWALLOWS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) TRIXIE SWALLOWS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" the crowd chants over Trixie's entreaties for Jenny to yield to her variation of the Rear Naked Choke submission. Trixie squeezes tightly on the metal skull of the Teenage Robot…and Jenny tries to do her best to survive.

"And with that Bodyscissors cinched in, Jenny's REALLY in trouble!" Jeremy comments.

"The ribcage and torso of Jenny Wakeman getting enfolded by those legs of Trixie while the arms take away the oxygen and breathing—will Jenny have no choice but to submit to this MOCKERY of Chell's SBD?" Al shouts.

"You call it a mockery; I call it an IMPROVEMENT on the SBD!" Cris asserts.

Jenny uses her hands to try and adjust her position, looking around to see where inside the ring she exactly is. Jenny then starts to attempt a lengthy crawl towards the ring ropes for a break out of the submission, scratching at the canvas underneath her…

"Jenny's refuge and escape from this may be coming from those ropes and the break…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Trixie rolls away from the ropes, hanging onto the Choke and the Bodyscissors!

"Nooooo!" Jeremy shouts. "Jenny wanted, Jenny NEEDED those ropes!"

"Trixie didn't let her get to 'em though!" Cris chortles. "Matter of time!"

Trixie holds onto Jenny tighter…and tighter…and tighter…making sure that Jenny can't move out of the submission. Vincent Perry watches Jenny, whose arm starts to hover over the mat.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jenny lowers the hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny reaches up and grabs Trixie's head, yanking at her locks and nearly ripping them out of the scalp! This is enough to get Trixie to cry out in pain and let go of the Rear Naked Choke to tend to her hair, thus freeing the Teenage Robot.

"OH! Looked like Jenny was about to tap, but no—grabbing the locks of Tang now!" Al says. "Something that Trixie did to her earlier!"

"BUT THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Cris screams. "THAT'S AGAINST THE GWENDAMN RULES! Why isn't Jenny getting DQ'ed for it?!"

"Well it IS illegal, but it's also a measure of payback from when Trixie did it to HER prior in the match!" Jeremy mentions.

"IT'S STILL ILLEGAL!" Cris reiterates. "I DON'T CARE IF TRIXIE DID IT BEFORE! SHE can get away with it! Jenny CAN'T!"

"…And how do you figure THAT?!" Jeremy exclaims.

Trixie complains about having her hair pulled to the referee…and after making that point quite clear, Tang runs at XJ9…

"Never mind; tell me later!" Jeremy tells Cris.

…

…

…

…who scores with an Inverted Atomic Drop! Jenny then proceeds to execute kicks to both of the legs, wearing down the _Fairly OddParents _popular chick…before Dropkicking her in the knee to bring Trixie to a kneeling position on the other knee. Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and clocks Trixie in the dome with a Shining Apprentice!

"SHINING APPRENTICE!" Al hollers. "The Running Step-Up Enzuigiri!"

"Did you hear the impact on that?!" Jeremy exclaims.

Jenny picks Trixie up off of the mat, the latter seemingly out of it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny delivers an Emerald Flowsion!

"EMERALD FLOWSION!" Jeremy shouts.

"Emerald Flowsion puts Trixie down onto the head!" Al exclaims. "THAT COULD BE IT!"

The crowd is ecstatic as Jenny covers Trixie: 1…

"That CAN'T be it!"

2…

"That WON'T be it!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.999 Trixie kicks out, bringing the crowd to a groan once again!

"THANK GWEN it ISN'T it!" Cris makes the sign of the cross.

"ALMOST though!" Jeremy shouts.

"Almost indeed, but a near-fall again, just barely!" Al says.

Jenny pants heavily, holding onto her solar plexus as it continues to ache her, the match effects taking hold on the #1 Contender. Jenny takes one big, deep breath…and the heroine prepares to finish Trixie off.

"That kick looked like it could have taken hair out of Trixie's scalp more than the yanking of the hair earlier!" Jeremy comments.

"It also looked like it set Trixie Tang up for the possible finale of the match and the finale to her undefeated streak!" Al says.

Jenny takes Trixie into a Three-Quarter Facelock…

"Gear Grinder coming!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…is about to leap into the air when Trixie counters into an Inverted Facelock.

"Gear Grinder NOT coming!" Cris retorts.

Trixie hangs onto the Inverted Facelock and clubs at the chest of the Teenage Robot before backing up into the corner while holding onto Jenny the whole way. Trixie clubs Jenny in the chest again…and then climbs up to the second rope while holding onto the Inverted Facelock. Trixie raises her free hand over her head, asserting her dominance…

"Trixie with those clobbering strikes to the chest, right where Jenny's been nursing for most of the match—now what's she doing?" Al questions.

"Trixie's on the second rope with a Rear Facelock…and I think I might know which well Trixie's getting her water from here!" Jeremy remarks.

"The former WWT World Champion's about to get his day made!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny Wakeman Up-Kicks Trixie in the top of the head before she can hit the Diamond Dust! Jenny hits a second Up-Kick for good measure before turning around and hitting an Open Palm Slap to the face and positioning Trixie's feet outside of the ring ropes onto the top rope.

"Or maybe not! Jenny able to prevent, to prohibit Trixie there!" Al says.

Jenny climbs up after her to the middle rope…then the top rope as fans chant "JENNY WAKEMAN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) JENNY WAKEMAN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) JENNY WAKEMAN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny leaves her feet…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny delivers a Super Hurricanrana that sends Trixie from the corner all the way to the canvas!

"WHAT GOES UP MUST COME DOWN! WHAT A HURRICANRANA OFF THE TOP!" Al exclaims. "JENNY GETTING THE ELEVATION, TRIXIE GETTING THE DEVASTATION!"

"Now THAT is what I would call a thing of beauty!" Jeremy shouts.

"YOU SUCK, ELLIS!" Cris bitingly says. "You know that? You just SUCK! 'Thing of beauty' applies to TANG and Tang alone!"

"Not with a Super Rana like that!" Jeremy says back at him.

"But as impressive as it was, it also caused Jenny to land onto her chest and ribs!" Al points out. "Jenny's torso must be hurting her too, but can she manage to crawl her way to the cover that can end Trixie here and now?!"

The fans jump for joy as Jenny is down holding her ribcage region and Trixie is down unmoving. Jenny coughs…turns her body around while using only her hands and knees for locomotion, Trixie Tang still yet to move a muscle on the mat…

…

…

…

…and Jenny crawls…and scuttles…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she gets her arms across the torso of Trixie for the pin!

"After a struggle, she's there!" Al calls. "The pin is secured!"

The ref and the crowd count along: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Trixie kicks out at the ultimate of last seconds! St. Louis, Jenny included, is stunned!

"…forget i—OH MY GOODNESS, HOW CLOSE CAN YOU BE?!" Jeremy exclaims. "NOT THREE! NOT FORGOTTEN! Trixie Tang is STILL alive!"

"In the NICK of time, pardon the pun, Trixie Tang has saved herself from defeat!" Al says, "and Jenny Wakeman, who had to scratch and claw for that pin attempt in the first place, has got to be BESIDE herself!"

"There's a reason why Trixie's never been pinned or submitted, and THAT right there is why! For those who think Trixie Tang's a pushover, let the record show that the #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship CAN'T BEAT HER," Cris proclaims.

"I think that if Jenny got to that pin a moment earlier," Jeremy hypothesizes, "Trixie WOULD HAVE been beaten!"

"And if Tom Coughlin knew how to run a team, the New York Giants would have a prayer of making the playoffs—this is no time for ifs and maybes! It's a time for the verb to be! It's a time for what IS," Cris says to a scowling Black Mamba.

Jenny holds her torso and her cranium while bemoaning the fact that the match is not over as a result of Trixie's timely kick-out. Jenny smacks the canvas in disbelief, not able to fathom just how the count was that close to three without being three. Jenny, after a good twenty seconds of rumination, picks Trixie up from the canvas…

…

…

…backs up towards the corner…and puts her in a Standing Headscissors, looking behind her to make sure there is enough distance between her and the corner for what she has planned.

"Jenny has Trixie set up for a Jenny-Oop—she's right in front of that corner…" Al points out.

"I think Jenny wants to hit the Jenny-Oop such that Trixie's FACE hits the turnbuckles! That's why she's that close!" Jeremy identifies.

Jenny tries to lift Trixie up for the Jenny-Oop…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Trixie, even after being clubbed three times, tripped Jenny onto her back and goes for a Boston Crab, aiming to turn the Teenage Robot over.

"Well, if THAT was her plan, Trixie put a snag in it just there!" Cris says. "Now HER plan is to put Jennifer onto her belly, put her in the Boston Crab, and make her SUBMIT!"

Jenny does everything she can to remain supine and not prone such as to avoid being caught in the Boston Crab hold. Trixie looks behind her out of the corner of her eye, gauging as she attempts to cinch in the submission even still.

"If Trixie could land a few stomps to the stomach from this position, she might be able to get it locked in—come on, Trixie!" Cris encourages.

Jenny, though, is able to prevent it from happening…

…long enough for Trixie to abort mission…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Catapult Jenny instead across the ring…sending her flying directly into the referee behind her!

"OHHH! NO! Jenny gets Catapulted right into the official, and now referee Vincent Perry is down!" Al shouts. "The Boston Crab didn't go, but Trixie went to the alternative and took out the ref in the process!"

"You know something? I think that Trixie did that on purpose!" Jeremy accuses. "I saw her take a peek behind her before that Catapult and…I think she was AIMING Jenny to head towards the referee!"

"Are you kidding me?! What kind of a conspiracy theorist are you?! I'm APPALLED to be on the same broadcast team as someone who would come up with something so PREPOSTEROUS!"

Jenny and Vincent Perry collide and both remain down, the latter holding his head and the former her body…and Trixie takes a gander at what she's done.

_"Oh, would you look at that! Down goes your test supervisor. …Hopefully a robot projectile isn't as potent as the neurotoxin I used to incapacitate Aperture's test supervisors. Although this variable in the test begs a question: what exactly are you going to do now, Trixie Tang? What are you going to do?"_

Trixie, body quivering with a cocktail of grief and fury, looks towards the big screen…

…

…and says in a low voice, "You wanna know what I'm going to do? …HERE'S what I'm going to do."

Then Trixie rolls to the outside and makes her way to the timekeeper's area…picking up a steel chair from next to Blader DJ and swiftly making her way inside the ring with it, passing by an Intelligence-Dampening Core exclaiming, "Hey, I don't think that that's legal! Just because the referee can't see it happen doesn't make it legal—it's like cheating on a math test! With the teach out of the room, right? It might seem like no harm and no foul, but it's still not right—come on! What of your moral code?"

Trixie completely ignores any and all of Wheatley's words, turning her attentions solely on Jenny Wakeman, who is starting to move and see the referee Vincent Perry down on the canvas due to Trixie's Catapult maneuver.

"Trixie's had about enough of that computer voice, and damn it, so have I!" Cris exclaims. "It's time to let out some aggression right now!"

"Trixie Tang with a chair in hand, and with the ref down, Trixie doesn't have a damn thing to worry about in the way of getting disqualified!" Al shouts.

"It WAS on purpose!" Jeremy states.

"No, it wasn't!" Cris shouts at Jeremy.

Trixie holds up the chair as Jennifer rises…and charges…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Trixie swings for the fences at Jenny's skull…only for Jenny to block the steel chair shot with both hands! Jenny kicks Trixie in the gut….

…

…

…

…

…and then sends a kick to the face, sending the chair into Trixie's face as well!

"Jenny a split-second ahead of Trixie there—KICKING THE CHAIR INTO HER FACE!" Al exclaims.

"AAAAAHHH!" Cris cries.

"Trixie brought the weapon in, and she just ate it hard!" Jeremy exclaims.

Jenny picks up the steel chair now, seeing it out of Trixie's hands…

"And now Jenny holding the chair…" Jeremy says.

"She'd better not dare! She'd BETTER NOT—she's already pulled Trixie's hair! She already bent ONE rule!" Cris hollers.

…

…

…and Jenny stares at the steel sitting apparatus…

"What the referee doesn't know won't hurt him—Trixie may've set herself up for this…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…before putting the chair down, shaking her head as she sees Trixie on her feet, turning away from the robot…

"Oh? …Well maybe not…" Jeremy says.

…

…and Jenny delivers a Dropkick that puts Trixie onto the middle rope!

"OH!" Jeremy interjects.

"Jenny going against using the chair, electing to try and beat Trixie HERSELF, no weapons attached, and now she's put herself in position to do PRECISELY THAT!" Al calls.

Everybody knows what time it is…including Wheatley…

"Well, the good news is Jenny abided by the rules; the bad news is she's about to go for the XJ9! TRIXIE! Trixie, please, do something!" Cris begs. "Do it for the streak! The better streak! The PRETTIER STREAK!"

"Ahhhh, in a predicament now, aren't we?" Wheatley says from the apron with a chuckle. "As a fellow automaton of hers, as well as a core being held captive by you, I must say, I'm doubly proud of her. If you can let her know that when she arrives to pummel your face, that would be great. In fact, I think I see her running now—yep, she's on her way to the ropes…"

Jenny runs the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…now she's rebounding and—whoa, what are you doing?!" Wheatley exclaims…

…

…

…

…as Trixie picks her up, intercepts Jenny in mid-run, and clocks her in the cranium with Wheatley!

"The #1 Contender for the Females Ch—WHEATLEY! WHEATLEY!" Al exclaims. "DAMN IT, TRIXIE JUST SLAMMED WHEATLEY RIGHT AGAINST JENNY'S SKULL!"

"OH MY GOD!" Jeremy shouts. "OUT OF FREAKING NOWHERE!"

"Oh your GWEN! Haha, YEAH!" Cris claps. "TRIXIE'S TRUMP CARD COULDN'T HAVE COME AT A BETTER TIME!"

"Wheatley was right there next to Trixie, and the currently unpinned, unsubmitted Nicktoon may be about to add Jenny Wakeman's name to her list of fallen foes!" Al says.

"Another day, another TRICK!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And another victory!" Cris celebrates.

Trixie puts Wheatley down and bumbles to the canvas, reveling in her handiwork having seen the Teenage Robot coming, as though her impending arrival was whispered in her ear. The fans boo while Trixie prepares to bring the bout to a conclusion, going to cover Jenny…

…

…but she notices that the referee Vincent Perry is still down and out of it in the ring!

"Vincent Perry, what are you doing?! This is not naptime! This is COUNT THE FALL time!" Cris hollers. "Trixie's GOT her!"

Trixie, drifting over Jenny's supine body, motions for the referee to hurry over to count the fall…but there is not substantial movement from him in that respect.

"Trixie's the reason why the referee's down and out of it in the first place!" Jeremy brings up.

"JENNY'S the one that hit him!" Cris yells.

"TRIXIE sent her into him with that aimed Catapult!" Jeremy retorts.

"It WASN'T AIMED!" Cris defensively yells.

"Well, whether it was or wasn't is irrelevant now; what IS relevant is that we've got no official right now! Vincent Perry is incapacitated, and what seemed to be a chance for Trixie to take advantage of her chicanery is going by the boards!" Al says.

Trixie punches the mat underneath her and screams in frustration, believing that the match would be won had it not been for the incapacitated official. "GET UP, YOU MORON!" she hollers.

"HEY! I AM NOT A MORO—"

"I WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO YOU!" Trixie yells at a downed Wheatley.

_"'Has trouble taking accountability'… New addition for your file here."_

"AND THAT VOICE IS DRIVING ME FREAKING NUTS!" Cris screams, kicking the announce desk's underside in frustration.

"…Trixie isn't taking it too well either!" Al says.

_"Blaming those around you for your own follies does no good, Trixie Tang. You should realize that you brought this on yourself. You brought ALL of it on yourself—every solitary piece. And not just the downed test supervisor—but the massive plight that you find yourself in right now as well. It's completely your fault, and even the metal twit next you knows that. But contrary to your best efforts, Trixie, there WILL be repercussions. This will not go unhandled in any sense of the word."_

"…VERY foreboding words those are…" Jeremy says.

"There's a reason why all of this has been happening these past three weeks, this one inclusive!" Al says.

Trixie can't take it anymore; the boiling point has been reached as the AI's voice echoes in the arena. Trixie Tang sees the steel chair still inside the ring, picking it up and looking at Wheatley beside her as well. Trixie stands over the personality core from _Portal 2_…snarls, "…No…this is all YOUR fault…"

"What is she…?"

…

…and proceeds to beat the core senseless with the steel chair!

"WHAT is Trixie doing?!" Jeremy exclaims. "What's she DOING?!"

"Letting out fury!" Cris answers. "THAT'S what she's doing! She's gone mad over this!"

"She's taking the steel chair to Wheatley and hammering away at him!" Al says. "Like all of it is HIS fault!"

"And how is it on WHEATLEY?! Trixie's the one who STOLE Wheatley, the one who incurred all of this in the first place!" Jeremy brings up.

"I just think Trixie is in need of something or someone to hit, and Wheatley's the nearest possible thing!" Al says.

"She might actually FRACTURE Wheatley with these shots, or maybe even tear up the shell!" Jeremy worries.

"If she does, good on her!" Cris proclaims. "That's what the ball gets for being a moron! He's supposed to be Trixie's counsel and he hasn't helped Trixie one bit through ANYTHING!"

"Like he'd actually help his THIEF!" Jeremy scoffs.

Trixie tenderizes Wheatley with chair shot after chair shot, taking out all of her aggressions from the match and the AI's unsolicited commentary throughout it. The pretty one hits Wheatley with dozens upon dozens of blows, her eyes appearing bloodshot as she follows through with this, veins popping out of her neck…

…

…

…

…

…and after what must have been approximately thirty chair shots, Trixie screams at Wheatley and the AI, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! ALL I WANT YOU TO DO IS TELL ME I'M PRETTY! THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT; DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Owwwwwwwwww…" Wheatley groans.

Trixie Tang holds the steel chair over Wheatley while an also-down Jenny clutches her head and face while supine on the canvas…

"…Well, now Wheatley just got HIS gears grinded…" Jeremy quips.

…

…

…

…and referee Vincent Perry starts to collect his bearings also. Trixie has more of a screaming fit at everything around her while maintaining a grip on the chair…

…

…

…which Vincent Perry sees…and which prompts said official to approach Trixie and have a word or two.

"And now referee Vincent Perry is back standing…" Al says. "Oh, the things HE'S missed out on…"

The referee motions to the chair in Trixie's hand…

…

…

…

…and then motions to a writhing Jenny Wakeman close by. The implication is there…

"…Waaaaait a second… Ohhhh, man…" Jeremy puts a hand over his mouth. "Trixie's got the chair… Jenny's down… The referee's wondering…"

…

…

…

…

…and it takes Trixie a while to pick up on it, but eventually, she does so, and as soon as it happens she begins to freak out, tossing the chair away in an instant and insisting with the referee that she did not use the steel chair on Jenny. Trixie and the referee trade words and sentiments on the matter…and the former is all but pleading not to be penalized or heaven forbid, disqualified…

"Wha…? Wha—what? No! NOOOO!" Cris exclaims. "NOOOOOO! TRIXIE DIDN'T HIT HER WITH THE CHAIR! NO, SHE WAS HITTING WHEATLEY! SHE WAS HITTING WHEATLEY! YOU'VE GOTTA BELIEVE HER!"

"In more ways than one, Trixie Tang may have dug her own grave with her actions!" Al proclaims.

"PERRY, PLEASE, YOU'VE GOTTA LISTEN TO TRIXIE!" Cris implores.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as the conversation is in progress, Jenny scores with an Inverted Frankensteiner to Trixie!

"And JENNY WAKEMAN taking matters into her own hands!" Al exclaims. "Or, rather, her own LEGS! Inverted Frankensteiner!"

"Match was still going on!" Jeremy recalls.

Trixie holds the top of her head in pain, stumbles about backwards and then forwards…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny delivers a Hurricanrana that sends Trixie onto the middle rope!

"And a FORWARDS Frankensteiner now—AND TRIXIE'S ON THE ROPE!" Al shouts.

"OH NOOOOOOO!" Cris screams.

"IS IT HER FINAL ROPE?! IS IT THE END OF THE ROPE?!" Al questions.

"I THINK IT MIGHT BE!" Jeremy hollers.

Jenny hits the ropes…

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Cris protests loudly over the fans.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the XJ9!

"X…J…9!" Jeremy calls it. "ABOUT TIME!"

"FINALLY JENNY DELIVERS THE XJ9! COULD WE BE SEEING THE FIRST PINFALL DEFEAT OF TRIXIE TANG ABOUT TO HAPPEN?!" Al exclaims.

Trixie backs up to the center of the ring, staggering to get back to her feet. Jenny vaults back inside the ring as she sees Trixie trying to stand, the crowd on its feet too. Jenny Wakeman grabs Trixie by the head…

"THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE TRAVESTY!" Cris angrily proclaims.

…

…

…

…leaps upward…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Gear Grinder!

"GEAR GRINDEEEEER!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THE SHIRANUI OF JENNY!" Al hollers. "VINCENT PERRY NOW THERE TO DO THE DEED!"

"NO! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!" Cris shakes his head, holding either side of it with his hands.

Jenny hooks both of Trixie's legs as the crowd counts along together: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy yells as the crowd gives a loud pop!

"AAAAUUUGGH!" Cris channels his inner Charlie Brown.

"WAKEMAN WINS! JENNY PINS TRIXIE! JENNY WAKEMAN HAS PINNED TRIXIE TANG!" Al exclaims as "ULTRAnumb" now plays, Jenny raising both arms over her head in celebration before falling backward onto her spine in exhaustion, then holding her ailing torso while supine as the fans are delighted.

"The winner of the match, 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!" Blader DJ announces.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, TRIXIE TANG HAS BEEN PINNED! TRIXIE TANG HAS BEEN DEFEATED HERE ON _CCW XX 20_!" Al exclaims.

"JENNY WAKEMAN DID IT!" Jeremy hollers. "Even with everything Trixie did, even with the tricks Trixie pulled, in this battle of Nicktoons, it's Jenny Wakeman, baby! Jenny Wakeman becomes the first person to pin Trixie one-on-one!"

"THIS IS WRONG! She was rattled from the very BEGINNING! If that STUPID AI would've SHUT THE HELL UP…!" Cris screams his head off in detestation. "NOOOO…I can't believe this… I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS—that was best streak of them all! That was the PRETTIEST streak of them all! And now it's…it's…it's GONE?"

"You're damn right it's gone!" Jeremy nods. "XJ9 just ENDED it here tonight! And in eight days, she may be the one who ends First and Only too!"

"Okay, THAT will not be happening! That's for freaking sure! One travesty's bad enough!" Cris complains. "Gaaaaah, I'm so BESIDE MYSELF right now! WHY?! WHY?!"

Jenny gets up and accepts the referee Vincent Perry raising her hand in the middle of the ring with Trixie down and holding the back of her head. Jenny starts to climb one of the turnbuckles and vigorously motion for the Championship around her waist, signaling that come _Pandemonium_, she'll be the Females Champion of the World. "Tonight I ended Trixie's streak… In a week and a day, I end Gwen's reign… It's time for the Teenage Robot…to become CHAMPION OF THE WORLD…"

"And you heard it there, ladies and gentlemen," Al says as Jenny dismounts the corner and climbs to another one. "Tonight the streak, in eight days the reign of Gwen Tennyson—we've seen Aelita win, we've now seen Jenny win! BOTH of the top contenders for the Females Championship victorious this evening! Their bids for _Pandemonium _and their intentions are CLEAR…but what will become of the match itself? It may be a Fatal Four-Way; it may be Triple Threat!"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing: whether Sonia gets into the main event or not," Jeremy speaks, "I say that Jenny's shown that she's not gonna let ANYTHING get between her and gold. If she can survive all of Trixie's tactics, the tactics of a girl who's managed to eke out victory after victory…then against Gwen Tennyson, I'm loving her odds!"

"Yeah, easy for you to say when she's faced an opponent who was being HECKLED BY A COMPUTER THE ENTIRE MATCH!" Cris shrieks. "COME ON! Is ANYBODY ELSE going to point out how SCREWED UP that is?! Trixie had her mind elsewhere virtually the entire time, it drove her to the point of mental wear and tear, and Jenny took advantage of it all to beat her—that is the most TRAGIC thing! THAT'S IT? THAT'S how the streak of Trixie Tang ENDS?! …MOURNING must be done. CONDOLENCES are in order…"

"You won't be hearing any condolences from the former Women's Tag Team Champion!" Jeremy says as Jenny is out of the ring moving up the ramp, giving high-fives to the fans along the way backstage.

"…This is just a sham…" Cris shakes his head with a deep frown.

As Jenny exits, Trixie is coming to inside the ring…holding her head and sitting up…looking across the ring from her and seeing the slightly-dented Wheatley, who is staring back at Tang with its bright blue eye. If the core could shrug, he would. What he does do, though, is tell Trixie, "I tried to tell you this would happen, love… You didn't want to listen…"

Trixie tries to catch herself inside the ring…realization reaching her at its own pace…and quickened by the chants of the fans in the Scottrade Center of, "You got beat! You got beat! You got beat!"

"And now they party… Now they pretend like this is a GOOD thing… Makes me SICK…" Cris scowls.

Trixie puts her hands on either side of her face…starting to breathe heavier and heavier as the chants intensify…and then Trixie lets out a piercing, frustrated scream that is muffled by her hands.

The crowd continues its chants of "You got beat! You got beat!" as Trixie removes her hands from her face and said hands start to shake…

…as she rapidly crawls past Wheatley and towards the ropes, reaching through the ropes and shouting, "I want a mic! I want a mic!" Timekeeper Mickey MacElroy hears Trixie's clamors and obliges her by handing her a live microphone, which Trixie taps to make sure it works before sitting in the corner with the stick in hand and to her lips.

"Trixie Tang DEMANDING a microphone now—about to spill her mind…" Al says.

"Yeah, the part that she has LEFT after dealing with that ROBOT!" Cris snarls.

"Are you HAPPY now?!" Trixie screams…as she turns towards the personality core she pilfered from Chell three weeks ago. "Huh?! Are you happy now, you little ball of stupidity?!"

"Actually, I do find myself quite amused by this…just to be candid, I suppose," Wheatley gives his honest answer off-mic.

"Are you HAPPY now, computer?!" Trixie looks at the big screen and shouts at it, referring to the voice that has been following her almost endlessly. Then Trixie looks around at the fans, starting to stand up out of the corner. "ARE YOU PEOPLE IN THIS ARENA HAPPY OVER THIS?!"

Trixie's query is met with a positive outburst of cheers from fans who are very happy—thrilled, in fact.

"I'M NOT!" Cris exclaims. However, Cris, suffice to say, is heavily in the minority.

"…You are? You are—SHUT UP!" Trixie screeches at them, causing them to boo her. "SHUT UP, EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HAPPY; WHAT MATTERS IS THAT I'M NOT! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M NOT HAPPY?! IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT MEANINGLESS METAL MEATBALL WHEATLEY! IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID COMPUTER THAT REFUSES TO LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S BECAUSE OF THE GAS, THE TURRETS, AND THE PORTALS…and it all revolves around that unlovable cow called Chell…"

The mention of Chell's name draws a boisterous round of cheers from the St. Louis crowd, a "CHELL! CHELL! CHELL!" chant arising amongst the CCW faithful. This only worsens the mood of the _Fairly Odd _gal.

"…The name of a person you chant and cheer for because you believe that that's the name of a person I'm AFRAID OF…" Trixie speaks through semi-gritted teeth, "…but you're wrong. You are ALL WRONG… I've said it before and I'll say it now once more because OBVIOUSLY you don't have the brain cells to remember it the first time: TRIXIE TANG IS NOT AFRAID OF CHELL! …And if you want to know the TRUE story…if you have the brains to stomach THAT, it's that CHELL IS ENVIOUS OF TRIXIE TANG!"

The "CHELL! CHELL! CHELL!" chants continue to file in, mixed with boos in heavy disagreement with Trixie's last statement.

"You don't want to hear it?! You want to keep on going with this notion that this is just me getting what I deserve?!" Trixie shouts scathingly. "Yeah, yeah—I 'DESERVE' this because I HAVE GOOD LOOKS! I actually have a figure to drool over because I'm SENSUALLY STIMULATING, not because I look like I should be roasted over an open fire to satisfy somebody's hunger with the meat on my bones!" Trixie begins to seethe on the mic. "I 'DESERVE' this because it only took me ONE TRY to win a match on CCW pay-per-view whereas SHE couldn't do it on THREE STRAIGHT SHOTS! I deserve it because I'M a winner, and no matter what Chell's presence is, she's nothing but a LOSER next to me! YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF THAT?! CHELL IS NOTHING MORE THAN A GREEN-EYED BLEACHED WHALE WHO CAN'T STAND TO SEE ME DO THE THINGS SHE CAN'T DO, BE THE THINGS THAT SHE CAN'T BE! I EVEN USED HER OWN MOVES BETTER THAN SHE COULD IN HER BEST DREAMS! …And so she had to have me start losing it all… I lose my shot at Females Title contention… I lose my mirrors and my luxurious locker room… I lose…my BREATH… I lose countless hours of sleep because I'm being HARASSED, which makes me GAIN circles underneath my eyes to detract from my looks…and NOW…now…now I lose my undefeated streak…"

Trixie looks down at the canvas as ill will and enmity begin to take over, her fists clenched and her face scrunched up in disarray.

"Well, that…freaking…does it… I am DONE letting the envy of that wooly mammoth RUIN ME…" Trixie asserts. "I AM DONE LETTING AN ARTIFICIAL IRRITATION RUN ME RAGGED! I WANT CHELL, THAT COVETING TRAMP, TO GET WHAT SHE DESERVES! I WANT CHELL TO PAY! I WANT CHELL TO SUFFER FOR WHAT SHE'S DOING TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

As Trixie is screaming her head off, she punts Wheatley across the ring into the ropes in her rancor!

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Wheatley cries as he is sent speeding across from Trixie's boot. "Owwww…I don't deserve THAT…"

"WHERE IS SHE?! …WHERE IS SHE?!" Trixie exclaims. "IS SHE HERE?! IS SHE IN THIS BUILDING?! I WANT TO SEE HER!" Trixie's voice loudens, and, behind her, the cheers of the crowd louden as well, for they want to see Chell more than anyone at this moment. "I WANT TO SEE THAT ANIMAL RIGHT FREAKING NOW! CAN YOU MAKE THAT HAPPEN, COMPUTER, HUH?! DO IT! DO IT! TELL ME I'M PRETTY AND GET HER JEALOUS ASS OUT HERE! I WANT TO SEE HER IN FRONT OF ME SO I CAN PERSONALLY—"

Cutting Trixie off is a substantial pop from the crowd as an orange portal suddenly appears on the stage!

"OH BOY!" Jeremy exclaims. "That looks like what I think it is!"

"And if it is that, Trixie may be getting just what she's demanded!" Al shouts.

"NOW Madame Jealousy wants to show her less-than-pretty face!" Cris shouts himself.

Trixie turns to the stage and sees the portal there, her expression turning from purely enraged to furiously fervent. "COME OOOUUUT!" Trixie screeches, putting the microphone down to free her hands, motioning for Chell to appear. "I WANT YOU OUT HEEEERE! NO MORE OF THESE GAMES! NO MORE MESSING AROUND WITH ME! I WANT YOU NOOOOW! GET! OUT! HERE! NOOOOW! I'M WAITIIIIING!"

Trixie continues demanding for Chell to show up, hollering like a madwoman, pacing back and forth inside the squared circle. The crowd is incited as well, hoping to see Chell as much as Trixie appears to be.

…

…

…

_"You know, Trixie, while you were hollering on just then, I was looking through some more of my files…and I came across something quite enthralling, something I think you'll find valuable to see and to know. Your aforementioned sieve-like memory aside, I have reasons otherwise to believe you'll find what I'm about to show you VERY scintillating. Have a look…"_

Trixie hears the voice of the AI and grabs her hair in both hands, aggravation brewing even further.

…

* * *

** _THE FIVE MOST MEMORABLE MOMENTS IN _ ** **CCW XX _HISTORY!_**

** _#2 – The debut of Chell on _ ** **CCW XX 5**

_Gwen Tennyson enters the ring and her music stops. Gwen looks toward the entrance ramp and motions for her assailant to "Show [her]self!" Gwen looks forceful inside the ring._

_…_

_The crowd begins to anticipate the arrival of the mystery female._

_…_

_Gwen Tennyson looks around, waiting for the mystery competitor to appear._

_…_

_…_

_…But no one turns up._

_Gwen begins to get angry, and, unable to wait tolerantly anymore, she takes a microphone._

_"I have had enough waiting for you!" Gwen yells. "Get out here and show yourself to the world, damn it!"_

_That attempt to entice proves…unsuccessful._

_"I've given you a chance to share the same ring as the CCW Females Champion, the top standard in the Females Division in CCW, and you're going to keep me waiting? Like hell you are! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Gwen demands._

_Still no one comes out from the back._

_"This is ridiculous," Gwen growls."This is absolutely absurd!You've been trying to get inside my head for weeks and weeks and weeks, and when you say that you're finally going to show up, this is the crap that you pull? If I knew who you were and what you looked like, I would go back there and drag you from back there to in here so I could embarrass you and make you look silly!"_

_…_

_"You know, it's really a shame, because…I kind of wanted to know who would be woman enough to face me one-on-one and accost me with all of these videos. 'YOU CAN'T ESCAPE HELL'—who would have the temerity to pull that off?_

_…Maybe it would be someone like DCA's Buffy Summers?"_

_Upon mention of her name, the crowd cheers._

_"Buffy the Vampire Slayer—ha-ha-ha-ha!" Gwen laughs. "I don't even know how the hell her name traipsed out of my lips. Maybe all of the Haitian voodoo around here placed her in my mind. It was actually quite silly of me to even mention her, because let's face it: I know, she knows, and everybody knows that if she and I ever competed in a match, she wouldn't have to worry about vampires sucking her blood, because they'd be able to lick it off of the floor instead." This garners a chorus of boos in response. "But who could actually be the mystery assailant? Hmmm…maybe it's FanFiction Wrestling's so-called Best Diva Samus Aran?"_

_The crowd cheers even louder at the mention of her name._

_" The first female competitor to ever win a company's first-tier championship. You guys think that's SO impressive, right? How Samus 'made history'? Well, let me bring you back to the facts. Samus Aran made history—I CHANGED HISTORY! I erased a competitor's CCW Females Championship reign completely from the record! I am this company's first and now ONLY CCW Females Champion! She may be all about shattering the mold, but anything she can do, I can do better! I'm about shattering my opponents' hopes and dreams, tearing their bodies and spirits apart, making them scream 'uncle', and that's exactly what I did when I ANNIHILATED—"_

_…_

_Suddenly, Gwen Tennyson pauses. Her tone of voice and facial expression undergo a chilling change._

_"…Is it you, Emmy? Are _you_ the one responsible for this?" Gwen inquires. "Are you the one behind these codes, trying to get your revenge? Is that what the 'HELL' is about? Well, is it? …Let me tell you something, dragon girl. If you are even thinking remotely about making a comeback to CCW and trying to exact some sort of retribution on me, don't even try it, because the same thing that happened to you at _Enmity_ is going to happen to you again if you try to come back! I have been better than you from the start, and while your face may heal after what I did, that is one thing that is never going to change – I am the flag bearer of this company when it comes to women's wresting, and nobody from any television show, TV-14, TV-PG, or TV-G, is going to change that. Emmy, the best thing you could possibly do is just stay in your hospital bed with your stupid dragon scale and never come back!"_

_As the crowd showers the champion with boos and hisses, still no one appears at the top of the _XX_ stage._

_…_

_Gwen sneers. "Well, if the mystery lady was Emmy, it looks like she took my advice." She has a laugh at this. "I guess we'll never really know, will we? But what we _will_ know is that I am the best female wrestler that this company has to offer. I am the overachiever in a group of underachievers—the porterhouse on a roster full of Spam®—the lobster in a tank of mere goldfish—the Lexus in a lot full of go-karts! No one from any book, movie, video game—"_

_Just then, the big screen turns to snow. The crowd almost immediately pops._

_…_

_…_

_The screen eventually freezes in mid-static and then shuts off to complete blackness. Gwen looks at the screen in wonder, as do the rest of the fans in attendance. On the screen, words finally appear._

So, Gwen Tennyson…

I see you haven't broken the code…

How pitiful.

Let me put you out of your plight.

G – Y = B

R + Y = O

BWO

() 2PD () S. tuberosum = potato

— .

3 | 2 4

Re:Pulse

Con:Vert

Pro:Pulse

Ex:Curse

1.1 volts

Lunacy (Full-Half)

PO 1688

Bellevue WA 98009

Tap Company = Valve Corporation

Opening Knowledge = Aperture Science

Cere'bell'brum—

…

Get it?

_Gwen Tennyson looks at the Titantron in a state of confusion. The crowd, however, starts to get wind of the hints in the message. They begin to shout vociferously. _

_Back to the big screen:_

YOU CAN'T ESCAPE HELL

…

CAN'T ESCAPE HELL

…

CAN ESCAPE HELL

…

ESCAPE HELL

…

ESC HELL

ESCHELL

…

…

CHELL

_"**WHAT?**" Jonathan exclaims._

_"No way…**NO WAY!**" Jeremy is in disbelief of his own._

_"**Does this mean…?**" Cris speaks._

_…_

_("My Last Breath" by Evanescence plays)_

_Chell from _Portal _now walks down to the stage, not smiling at all—only meaning business! The CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson looks on in utter shock, not seeing the Portal protagonist's arrival coming. The crowd, meanwhile, erupts in the Stade Sylvio Cator._

_"**Oh my God!**" Jonathan shouts._

_"**I don't believe this!**" Cris yells._

_"**The 'HELL' was about CHELL!**" Al decodes._

_"**This is unreal!**" Jeremy exclaims._

_" …Gwen Tennyson had no idea what she was getting herself into this evening. She's about to defend the CCW Females Championship…against CHELL!"Jonathan shouts._

_"This crowd has yet to quiet down!" Jeremy tries to raise his voice over said fans._

_"GWEN TENNYSON has yet to pick up her jaw!" Al says._

_Chell enters the ring and her music ends. Gwen Tennyson starts to settle down, the initial shock wearing off now. Referee Lonny Cunningham holds up the CCW Females Championship belt as Gwen gets ready to face her technological stalker. Timekeeper Mickey MacElroy gets the signal from the zebra and rings the bell._

_Gwen does not hesitate in starting the offense, going at Chell with a Clothesline, but Chell ducks it, runs the ropes and hits a Shoulder Block. Chell delivers a Body Slam to the Females Champion and then a Neck Lock Suplex. Gwen gets up and gets Irish Whipped into the ropes; the alpha bitch is able to avoid getting Back Body Dropped and kick Chell in the face. Gwen then tries to catch Chell with a surprise Alakazam, but Chell reverses it into a Spinebuster. Chell picks Gwen up and hits her with a Running Powerslam._

_"UNRELENTING is this lady known as Chell. Gwen Tennyson is stuck at the starting blocks!" Jonathan shouts._

_Chell picks Gwen up and places her on the top rope. Chell punches Gwen there and climbs to the top with her. Chell fires a barrage of rights to Gwen's forehead before attempting a Super Sambo Suplex. Gwen, however, is able to fight Chell off with a series of Elbows, an Eye Rake and a Headbutt. Gwen kicks Chell off of the corner and then adjusts herself on top. Chell gets up but receives a Diving Elbow Smash from Gwen Tennyson to the back of the head. Gwen then turns Chell over, full mounts her, and starts firing blow after blow._

_Then Gwen starts climbing to the top rope. Gwen measures the downed Chell and tries a Diving Leg Drop…but Chell rolls out of the way. Chell gets up and drops the alien war heroine with a stiff Powerbomb._

_" Chell is just so damn powerful!" Cris exclaims in shock._

_Chell takes Gwen up again and hits her with a Swinging Side Slam. After that big slam, Chell tosses Gwen clear out of the ring._

_In desperation, Gwen pokes Chell in the eye. Gwen leans against the barricade to catch her breath while Chell tries to regain her vision. Referee Lonny Cunningham tries to assure that control is maintained…but as Gwen goes for a Bulldog from behind her adversary, Chell counters by hurling the Females Champion over the security barricade into the crowd!_

_"**Good grief!**" Jonathan gasps._

_" **Gwen's in the crowd!**" Jeremy yells._

_"**Chell just threw Gwen right over the barricade!**" Al announces loudly._

_The crowd goes crazy as Chell hops the barricade to go after Tennyson. Chell punches away at a confused Gwen before picking her up and delivering a Fireman's Carry Slam onto the concrete floor!_

_…_

_Chell delivers an Elbow Drop to a felled Gwen Tennyson. Chell next picks Gwen up and rams her into the other side of the security wall. She punches the champion. The cousin of the Magnus Champion next gets escorted back to ringside via a hard Uranage Slam!_

_"**Gwen Ten is getting OBLITERATED right now!**" Jonathan is stunned by this decimation._

_Chell returns to ringside as the crowd grows even wilder. Chell grabs Gwen by her head…and throws her head backward, executing a Mat Slam into the steel ring post!_

_"Gwen can't have a clue as to where she even is!" Jeremy says._

_Chell grabs Gwen again…and locks in a Standing Dragon Sleeper. Chell applies an extreme amount of pressure, trying to make Gwen Tennyson pass out. Gwen tries to briefly fight out of the hold, but it is no real use. After 10 seconds, Gwen stops fighting back; 20 seconds later, Chell lets go of Gwen, the latter almost lifeless._

_"Gwen Tennyson…I don't think she's moving," Al states._

_"Gwen Ten is out!" Jeremy proclaims._

_Chell flashes a half-smile as she looks down at a broken Gwen. Chell turns around and looks to the crowd. As the fans continue to rowdily applaud, Chell walks to the other corner of the ring outside…and picks up the steel ring steps._

_"Whoa! What's THIS?" Jeremy gasps._

_"That's a steel staircase, but—"_

_"**But that's not legal!**" Cris speaks over Al._

_"This IS still a match, a title match, and a match where DQs apply at that," says Jonathan._

_"But I don't think Chell quite realizes it!" Al says._

_Chell waits for Gwen to get to her feet. Referee Lonny Cunningham tries to communicate to Chell that the steel steps are not legal. Chell does not get the message, and when Gwen gets up, Chell hurls the steps right at Gwen's skull!_

_"**OH MY GOD! THAT'S not nice!**" Jeremy cries._

_"**It's also not LEGAL!**" Cris reiterates his prior point._

_Referee Lonny Cunningham calls for the bell._

_"**Chell…Chell just got herself disqualified!**" Al says in surprise._

_"Here is your winner via disqualification, and **still** CCW Females Champion, Gwen Tennyson!" the ring announcer declares._

_"**Gwen Tennyson just retained the CCW Females Championship!**" Cris says with a cheer despite the state that Gwen is now in._

_"**Good Lord!**" Jonathan is aghast by the scene._

_"**I told you! I told you Gwen would find a way!**" Cris brags._

_"Yeah, but this wasn't Gwen's doing; this was all on Chell," Al says._

_However, Chell doesn't even look perturbed by the announcement. Chell just mounts Gwen and starts punching away at her face repeatedly. Chell picks Gwen up and rams her face into the steel steps lying on the floor—not once, but twice. Chell then hits a Legsweep that causes Gwen to fall face-first onto the steps at a high velocity. Chell then nudges the steps away with her foot as Gwen writhes, clutching her face. Chell then goes to the timekeeper's area and picks up the ring bell._

_"Can things get any WORSE?" Jeremy wonders aloud._

_Clearly, the answer is yes, as Chell rushes and smashes Gwen's face with the ring bell. Following that, Chell picks up the bell hammer and rings the bell over and over again. That causes her to chuckle as the crowd cheers even louder now._

_"Oh my God, look at Gwen," Al says with a touch of concern._

_Gwen is bleeding profusely. Her entire forehead is now covered in blood. Chell looks at the heap known as Gwen Tennyson…and then starts to take apart Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table._

_"Come on; enough's enough!" Cris exclaims, half a plea and half a disgusted decree._

_"Chell is almost possessed right now; she's not even IMPASSIONED as she's doing this!" Al says._

_"WHAT DID GWEN DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Gwen inquires in incredulity._

_Chell pulls out one of the television monitors and grabs Gwen by her hair. With one hand, Chell guides Gwen to her feet. After Gwen reaches a vertical base, Chell takes the monitor with both hands and rams it hard into the skull of Tennyson!_

_"**OH!**" Jonathan shudders._

_"**That gash on Gwendolyn's head only looks even nastier!**" Jeremy shouts._

_"Is she DONE?" Al questions._

_Chell looks around once more, looks at the announce table she has just stripped…and picks Gwen Tennyson up again._

_"That would be a 'no' to that question, Al…" Jonathan says, starting to worry himself._

_Chell brushes off the announce table. Chell takes Gwen's head and rams her headfirst into the announce table repeatedly, spreading her blood across the table with zero remorse._

_"**This is—this is ruthless!**" Al proclaims._

_"**This is INHUMAN!**" Cris yells._

_Chell finally pushes Gwen's unresponsive body onto the table prone. Chell jumps onto the table herself._

_"**Is this it? Is this the 'HELL' that Chell prophesized?**" Jeremy asks._

_"It…it **has to be! Gwen's a bloody mess!**" Al points._

_Chell picks Gwen up slowly—taking her time, taking in the cheers from the raucous crowd as they stand up for what Chell looks like she's about to do. Gwen doesn't even look conscious anymore as Chell gets her to her feet. Chell then hooks both of Gwen's arms and sets her up for a Double Arm DDT._

_"**Oh no…**" Jonathan is frightened._

_"**Chell's gonna destroy Gwen!**" Jeremy exclaims._

_"**Or destroy what's left of her!**" Cris adds with fear of what's transpiring next to him._

_…_

_Chell delivers the Double Arm DDT to Gwen right onto the table!_

_"**And the table doesn't even bend! No give—no compunction, just like Chell's ruthless assault!**" Jonathan proclaims._

_"Did Gwen deserve ANY OF THIS?" Cris yells inquisitively._

_"Well…we can't say that Chell didn't warn her…" Jeremy says in a reconciling yet still taken-aback tone. "She did say that Gwen could not 'ESCAPE HELL', and tonight…hell arrived – Chell had her violence."_

_"But Gwen is still the CCW Females Champion," Cris brings up._

_"But at what cost? Chell just obliterated her, right here in front of us!" Jonathan says._

_"…And now Chell's…just walking away…" Al blinks._

_Indeed, Chell begins to walk back up the entrance ramp, as though nothing has even happened._

_"Just when we thought that the mystery was over…" Jonathan says with a hand on his mouth._

_Chell walks all the way to the back, and EMTs walk from the back, past Chell, down to where Gwen Ten lies motionless. The medical staff tends to the Females Champion as the crowd comes to a hush, in awe of the scene before them._

* * *

The crowd's shouts and screams get even louder from seeing this moment in _XX _history, the night the _Portal _Powerhouse arrived and made an immediate impact, destroying the then—and current—Females Champion of the World. Trixie, having seen this moment, stands in the ring with eyes starting to twitch and hair still in her hands…and possibly her gritted teeth actually chattering…

_"Ah…what memories…"_

…

…

…

…and then…the notes of Evanescence going off over the loudspeakers is enough to send the entire audience in a frenzy!

_[Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was_

_"I love you and I'm not afraid," ohhhh]_

("My Last Breath" by Evanescence plays)

"ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE, TRIXIE!" Al shouts.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Cris yells.

Trixie hears "My Last Breath" and sees the lights in the building start to get bluer as the song goes on, the orange portal still shining on the stage. Trixie's eyes widen at first…and then dilate and narrow as she stands by, one foot planted on Wheatley as she waits, not seeing Chell just yet.

"Be careful what you wish for, my friend, because you might just get it!" Jeremy adds.

…

…

Seconds later, to the delight of the Scottrade Center, out comes the silent one herself Chell onto the stage!

"CHELL IS HERE!" Al exclaims. "CHELL IS HERE! FIFTEEN WEEKS REMOVED FROM HER DEBUT, CHELL'S HERE ON _XX 20_!"

"And Trixie may be about to regret the MOUTHFUL she just let loose…" Jeremy says.

A stoic grimace is on Chell's face…as she stands on the stage, having walked from the back rather than entering the arena via the orange portal that is now beside her.

"…I was expecting her to come out of that portal she put down; I guess not…" Cris remarks. "Trixie looked like she was expecting it too…"

Trixie glares at Chell, keeping her composure with a foot still planted on Wheatley like a trapped soccer ball. The _Fairly OddParents _character controls her breathing as she stares down Chell, and Chell stares down right back at her…

…

…

…and Chell crouches down, keeping her eyes locked on Trixie…as she reaches inside the orange portal next to her…

"Hold on… Speaking of that portal…" Al murmurs.

…

…

…

…and Chell grabs and pulls out a steel chain from the portal…standing up with the chain clenched…and starting to walk down the ramp while holding on…

…

…and as Chell walks towards Trixie, she drags the chain…and Sissi Delmas with her, the latter being wrapped up in Chell's chain, bleeding from the forehead!

"What the hell…?!" Cris blinks twice.

"Chell's got some luggage…" Jeremy says with a shiver.

"…That's Sissi Delmas…wrapped up in that chain Chell's taking with her, getting DRAGGED down the ramp…" Al says, "…and Chell hasn't taken her eyes off of Trixie even one bit!"

"That is an EERIE symbol to give to somebody right there!" Jeremy comments.

Trixie watches Chell drag Sissi down the ramp, the blood from Sissi's forehead actually leaving a trail behind Chell with every step as the _Portal _character reaches ringside, still locked onto a seemingly fazed Trixie Tang, who stands her ground on top of Wheatley, either frozen up or stubborn.

_[Can you heeeaaar meeee?_

_Can you feel me in your aaaaarms?_

_Holding my last breeeeeaaath!_

_Safe inside myseeeeelf_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight!]_

Chell keeps her eyes on Trixie…holding onto the chain and pulling Sissi's motionless carcass next to her…before giving the chain one hard yank, unceremoniously freeing Sissi from it, letting her sanguine body fall to the hard ground next to her.

"I don't think I want to know what kind of damage got done on Sissi…" Jeremy convulses in dread.

"We may be ABOUT TO get a demonstration of what kind of damage it was from Chell right here and right now!" Al exclaims.

"On whom?! A demonstration on whom? On TRIXIE?" Cris hollers.

"No, on Larry the Cable Guy—HELL YES, on Trixie!" Jeremy sarcastically and then very coarsely answers Collinsworth. "Here we go!"

…

With chain in hand, Chell quickly reaches the ring apron…

…and as soon as she gets there, Trixie decides to take the initiative and charge at Chell to knock her back down to the floor, but Chell sees her coming and blocks the oncoming punch, using her other hand with the chain in it to push Trixie backwards! Trixie tumbles away, which allows Chell to enter the ring now. Chell immediately charges at Trixie, going for a Lariat…but Trixie ducks it and starts Forearming at Chell's face with fury!

"Trixie wanted Chell, and now she's got her!" Al says. "And now she's taking it TO Chell!"

"I don't know if she's operating on courage or anger and desperation; I'm inclined to believe it's the latter!" Jeremy shouts.

"Get her, Trixie! Don't even let her BREATHE, like how YOU couldn't breathe last week!" Cris rallies behind Trixie.

Trixie lands nine quick Forearm Smashes at Chell and grabs her by her ears, exclaiming, "YOU COST ME MY STREAK, BUT YOU WILL STILL NEVER BE MEEEE!" After this, Trixie hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and is hurled extremely high into the air with a Back Body Drop from Chell!

"OH MY GOODNESS GRAVY ON TOP OF COUSCOUS!" Jeremy shouts. "DID YOU SEE HOW HIGH SHE WAS THROWN UP FROM THAT?!"

"I FELT HOW HIGH!" Cris exclaims with tears. "THAT MAY HAVE HURT TIMMY'S BACK, IT LOOKED SO PAINFUL! GAAAAH! DAMN IT!"

"YOU HAD TO FIGURE THIS WAS COMING IN FULL FORCE!" Al shouts. "AND YOU'RE SEEING IT NOW—CHELL ON TRIXIE TANG!"

Trixie is heavily disoriented from the high Back Body Drop from Chell, and the _Portal _protagonist sees this and starts wrapping the steel chain around her fist. Chell clenches her hand and sees Trixie turning around…

…

…

…and receives her with a Chain-Aided Punch to the stomach, doubling Trixie over! Trixie holds her gut in pain while almost dropping to her knees, but Chell grabs her hair and hangs onto it to keep Tang standing. Trixie coughs, feeling pain akin to that of Jenny Wakeman during their match, ironically enough…

…

…and Chell clocks Trixie with a chain-laden fist to the back of the head, knocking Trixie Tang down with authority!

"CHELL'S DANGEROUS ON HER OWN, BUT CHELL WITH A STEEL CHAIN IS AN ABSOLUTE NIGHTMARE!" Al shouts.

"A NIGHTMARE TRIXIE TANG IS SMACK-DAB IN THE MIDDLE OF!" Jeremy adds.

Chell unwraps her fist and holds onto the chain while Trixie groans prone on the mat…and Chell proceeds to start whipping Trixie in the back with the chain, eyes lit up with rage with each and every lash nonstop!

"AND IT KEEPS GETTING WORSE FOR HER! CHAIN SWIPES TO THE SPINE!" Al exclaims.

"YOU'RE GONNA GIVE HER BACNE, CHELL! STOP!" Cris cries.

"Yeah, you think THAT'S gonna work?! GUESS AGAIN!" Jeremy shouts.

Chell continues to lash Trixie's back with chain strike after chain strike, reaching six…seven…eight…nine…ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen shots with the chain before dropping the weapon and staring at the downed Trixie in front of her. The crowd is roaring with pleasure as Chell gazes at her enemy…

…

…and then, with Trixie writhing, turns her head and notices her core Wheatley near the ropes.

"…The first we've seen of Chell taking her eyes off of Trixie…and it's to put those eyes on that which belongs to her…" Al speaks.

"And I think Chell wants him back!" Jeremy remarks.

Chell walks over to Wheatley, who looks up and sees Chell above him…and Wheatley says, "Man alive, I was beginning to wonder if you'd EVER come back for me… Heh, I'm kidding, of course. I KNEW you would! Knew you would—never had a doubt. Considering how valuable I am to you, if I'm allowed to flatter myself here, it was only a matter of time… Well, that, and I would hope that you also came for me because you like me or care for old Wheatley here, heheh. I certainly care for you, Chell, my friend. I'm happy to see you again right now after all of this time! And I truly mean that; I'm not saying it just because of the crummy treatment I've gotten from Madam Trixie in the past number of weeks, being used and abused for that time. We have to catch up on those things; I mean, you would not BELIEVE—"

Chell grabs Wheatley off of the canvas, staring at the core in her grasp and taking in what Trixie did to him, not only with the physical but also and especially the aesthetic damage Trixie did with her makeup. And the more Chell looks at this…the angrier it makes her, as though such a thing could be possible at this point.

"Chell reunited with Wheatley…but this is NOT a happy reunion judging from the look on Chell's face…" Jeremy says.

"Chell looking at the defacing that Trixie's done to him," Al observes.

Trixie writhes on the canvas, groaning and starting to slowly come to, pushing herself up and to her knees. Blood is visible on the back of Trixie's pink wrestling gear, said blood having been drawn due to the chain whipping. The pretty girl, not seeing Chell with Wheatley yet, starts to rise to at least her knees…and as this is happening, Chell turns to look at Tang, nothing but malice on her brain.

"Chell may be about to deface TRIXIE right now, and by that I mean flat-out REMOVING her face from her entire body!" Jeremy proclaims.

"No, no! Trixie, you've gotta move! You've gotta MOVE!" Cris whines.

Trixie kneels…and Chell measures…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Trixie is just BARELY able to notice Chell coming at her with Wheatley wielded! Trixie hastily drops back down and rolls out of the ring entirely, wasting no motion as she exits from Chell's destruction. The crowd is disappointed and makes that known with boos as Chell shoots a glare at the flown Trixie…who is now on her posterior outside of the ring looking at a still unmoving Sissi Delmas beside her.

"And Trixie NARROWLY getting away there! Chell was about to crown her with Wheatley, the core Trixie had the chutzpah to STEAL, but Trixie rolled out of harm's way!" Al exclaims.

"PHEW!" Cris sighs in relief. "That was TOO CLOSE… Oh my…"

"Trixie's looking at Sissi right now…and I think that in and of itself only COMPOUNDS matters and puts in HER mind just how close it was…" Jeremy comments.

Trixie looks between the bleeding Sissi and the boiling Chell, one a victim of the other, the victim perhaps an epistle for Tang herself to go with what she's already felt.

…

_"Is it finally starting to set in now?"_

Chell keeps her glare on Trixie as Trixie now turns her head behind her to look at the source of the AI's voice. The look on Trixie's face is a mix of the remains of her anger and concern over her well-being that was nearly jeopardized earlier.

_"I must have forewarned you about it countless times…but is this the moment where you understand just how much you've infuriated her? …And then the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System tells you that this is ONLY a glance at that rage? I made it very clear to you the role I played in Chell's life: central core…test overseer…attempted murderer…and two-time casualty by her hands. The only reason why I'm playing any role in her life today is because this time, I'm on the CORRECT side of her…the side that's going to watch the hatred she held against me get projected upon you."_

GLaDOS's voice sends a chill up the bleeding spine of Trixie, one she is unable to conceal as the fans are ecstatic.

_"When Chell gave me trouble after trouble in Aperture and proved to be too much of a headache for me to bear or try to kill, I let her leave. I set the monster free so I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. In setting that monster free, I also freed myself in the process, saving myself from more discord beyond my control. …But you don't get to have that luxury. You have the wrath of Chell on your shoulders and no one, especially not I, can help you. On behalf of the monster, I'm informing you, Trixie Tang, that in eight nights you get to feel my pain. At the event entitled _CCW Pandemonium_, you will fight her."_

The crowd cheers for this declaration from GLaDOS while Chell, holding Wheatley, picks up the chain from the canvas in her other hand and keeps looking at Trixie.

_"You will fight Chell…and just so you don't deviate from the bravado and attitude I have on file for you, there's going to be a chain wrapped around your wrist…just like the one Chell is holding right now."_

Chell tightens her fist around the chain in hand, Trixie looking at her and the chain while blinking incessantly. Trixie then turns back to the source of GLaDOS's voice again, possibly about to protest…but she doesn't get the chance:

_"You and Chell will be bound to each other by that fifteen-inch steel chain, so that should you be inclined to run, you won't be getting very far. You'll be helpless and at the mercy of a dehumanized mute lunatic who wants to kill you. It's going to be a lot of fun…for me to watch. You, however, are going to find what awaits you FAR less fun."_

Trixie shakes her head and puts a scowl on her face, scooting backward up the ramp and starting to stand up, watching Chell keep her focus pointed solely at the Nickelodeon character. The fans pipe in with a symphony of "CHELL'S GONNA KILL YOU! CHELL'S GONNA KILL YOU!" chants, only causing Trixie to shake her head even more vigorously.

_"_Pandemonium_…Trixie Tang…versus Chell…one-on-one in CCW's first-ever Chain Match. The perfect outing for the perfect occasion. As it were fifteen weeks ago when Chell arrived here…so it is now…_

_"…_

_"You truly can't escape hell."_

"My Last Breath" plays as Chell, Wheatley in one hand and steel chain in the other, uses the chain she's holding the chain with to point at the retreating Trixie Tang…point to the advertisement for _Pandemonium _on the stage's Minitron…and signal Trixie's demise with a slow, methodical cutthroat gesture.

"The words 'hell to pay' could never be more appropriate than they happen to be this instant…" Al says.

"Chell versus Trixie Tang in a CHAIN MATCH…oh my…" Jeremy speaks. "Oh my…if Trixie's back is any indicator…if SISSI'S any indicator…and if the words of GLaDOS are any indicator…Trixie Tang might be headed for a world of hurt unlike anything we can possibly imagine…"

"The return match from _Nevermore_, and with a steel chain in the mix, the violence factor's going to be much higher the second time around!" Al exclaims.

"…But the result won't be different than the FIRST time around…" Cris manages to say. "Trixie will win again… She will…"

Trixie yells off-mic at Chell, "I DON'T CARE WHAT A COMPUTER SAYS! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!"

Chell stoically stares at Trixie Tang and raises Wheatley over her head, the cheers of the crowd getting louder and the songs of "CHELL'S GONNA KILL YOU!" echoing inside the Scottrade Center, _Portal _protagonist and _Fairly OddParents _female on a pathway to each other in eight days.

"_Pandemonium _ramifications ALL AROUND tonight!" Al says. "We have Demon's Dungeon in place, we have a Chain Match challenge dished out…and the _XX _brand's main event AS OF NOW is Tennyson vs. Schaeffer vs. Wakeman…but we could be adding 'vs. Sonia' to the end of that should our main event still to come tonight goes in a certain direction."

"Oh baby, Street Fight still on the way," Jeremy rubs his hands together. "Mystique Sonia against Gwen Tennyson, and EVERYBODY on this building wants to see the First and Only get knocked off and knocked OUT here in St. Louis; will we get to see? I hope so, buddy—I'm FEELING it! I'm feeling it!"

"You shouldn't be feeling it, otherwise the next thing you feel will be disappointment!" Cris says. "Hell, if you have faith in Miss Weak Sonia and that leg of hers, then frankly, you're setting yourself UP for disappointment! Our goddess—"

"Our 'goddess' has been running her mouth all evening long, to Aelita, to Sonia, to Jenny and to everybody earlier in the show," Al says, "and I think the entire world would want nothing more than to see Sonia shut her up and punch her ticket to the main event and make it a Fatal Four-Way for the gold. Will it happen? We HOPE it happens! Stay tuned LIVE for more _XX 20_!"

"…YOU hope…" Cris grumbles with crossed arms. "Don't put words in MY mouth…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Backstage we go after the quick commercial break…and it's Maria Menounos once again with a sultry smile.

"Who said that too much of a good thing was bad for you?" Maria chuckles with a touch of arrogant teasing. "Heheh…it's Maria Menounos again, here to tell you that I'm hot, I'm undefeated at _WrestleMania_, and I'm standing by with Artemis Crock's opponent tonight in the Special Attraction bout, 'The Mother of Dragons' and quite possibly someone reviled by Gwen Tennyson because of that moniker, Daenerys Targaryen."

The crowd gives a mixed (though mostly positive) reaction, similar to the reaction given to the Stark Sisters, but it is loud for the _Game of Thrones _female…who appears next to Maria, her stoic demeanor and poise self-evident immediately. Daenerys turns to look at Maria, waiting for her to address the Queen of Meereen.

"I guess that since you're the Mother of Dragons, YOU'RE getting Emmy's support what with Emily Elizabeth in two slings instead of a match to prepare for," Maria starts off with a witticism. "Just letting you know that you have that pressure on your shoulders on top of the pressure of the match already. With that said, who really is Daenerys Targaryen? What's St. Louis, Missouri to expect from you when you can't use your winged beasts to do your bidding in a CCW ring?"

Daenerys turns to Maria, sensing the attempts at satirical wit from the interviewer. "…_Daoruni gīmī…_ I am capable of and COMFORTABLE with hurting my foes using only what you see before you. There is more than one thing that makes me dangerous and effective in the heat of battle…and the most dangerous thing about Daenerys Targaryen is not her dragons, which she will be leaving behind her for this match…but the mind she possesses and will be taking with her into the ring. Weapons are useless in the hands of fools, of feeble minds…but out of the entire Fiction Wrestling Multiverse Draft Class for Character Championship Wrestling, my mind is the strongest, so strong that it actually IS my weapon. I use this to its fullest every day in all endeavors, to wit my way closer to the Iron Throne I seek. I've achieved countless victories, liberated many men, and caused a great deal of casualties along the way, all with what is lodged in my skull. And through those means, the presence I've cast over Westeros will descend over this place too…starting with Artemis Crock."

Maria blinks and exhales, getting a touch of a chill from Targaryen's words and delivery of them. Daenerys keeps her eyes locked onto Maria, waiting for her next word.

"For a girl who's entering this match with less experience than Artemis, you sound pretty certain of yourself…" Maria eventually says.

"Maria…to those who know of me in any capacity, I have guaranteed that here, I will leave a trail of FIRE AND BLOOD in my wake…" Daenerys says in response to this, "…and that's something I am VERY experienced in."

Maria exhales once again and nods, getting the message loud and clear from the Mother of Dragons…and Daenerys asks her, "Anything else?"

Maria shrugs. "No, I think that's…it…" Maria takes a step back on her pause…

…

…

…as Lisa Simpson stands in front of Daenerys Targaryen. The daughter of Homer and the daughter of Aerys II stand eye to eye with one another, the latter curious on the former's presence there at the moment being. After a few seconds, Lisa elaborates.

"Queen Daenerys…of House Targaryen…the First of Her Name…" Lisa speaks. "With your roots, your powers and your standing in Essos…you know about the power of destiny better than almost anyone…" Lisa looks away briefly and chuckles…before looking back at Dany. "…ALMOST anyone… But in this world of Fiction Wrestling…there exist two individuals who are more destined than you happen to be in your world. You're looking at one…and the other…is on her way."

Lisa chuckles once more and then smirks at the stoic Daenerys. "Welcome to CCW…" Lisa adds as she walks away.

Maria watches on with an intrigued look on her face, mouthing, "Who is this partner?" while Daenerys gazes in the direction Lisa walked off in. The words of the self-professed Crown Jewel sink in…but then Targaryen switches her attention to the matter which concerns her: her match with Artemis.

* * *

"Well, we heard from Artemis… Now we've heard from Daenerys Targaryen, her opponent," Jeremy says. "We've met them, and later on, we're going to see them compete; I'm looking forward to that!"

"And not only are we going to see _Game of Thrones _meet _Young Justice _in our Special Attraction, but we will also, at SOME point tonight, meet this partner-in-destiny of Lisa Simpson that has been advertised all evening," says Al. "Lisa's been talking to everyone about it—Emmy, the Olympic Entourage, now Daenerys…"

"It's big news, Michaels!" Cris asserts. "Everybody who's anybody should have their eyes on that arrival! The entirety of _XX_, most CERTAINLY the _XX _Tag Team Division, should be watching for it! That's what I'M excited about!"

"Well, now I'm wondering just who this person is too!" Jeremy says. "Especially with what we've gotten for the past hour plus on this program! We've seen Yumi Ishiyama make her CCW debut and Fiction Wrestling RETURN; we've seen Dora the Explorer back in action; we—"

_[They…say…_

_They don't…trust…_

_You…me…_

_We…us…_

_So we'll…fall…_

_If we…must…_

_'Cause it's you…me_

_And it's all about, it's all about]_

("All About Us" by t.A.T.u. plays)

Al is cut off by "All About Us" and boos en masse from the Scottrade Center as pink lighting engulfs the building with concentric hearts on the big screen letting everyone know who is on their way.

"…And I just got the Jonathan treatment…" Jeremy blinks.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appear onstage, the Commander and Leader of the PPG standing in the middle while the Joy &amp; Laughter and Toughest Fighter wear the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Belts around their waists. The PPG look to one another with pleased grins, fresh off of their handiwork after the Stark Sisters/Koldblooded match, which the fans still hold in memory as more of a reason to boo and hiss at the "greatest heroines of all time". Blossom leads her sisters down the ramp to the ring, ignoring the crowd signs of, "POWERF**K GIRLS" and "FALLEN heroines…"

"The Powerpuff Girls now en route to the ring, unannounced and unsolicited," Al says, "and they're looking mighty proud of themselves after what they did earlier tonight…"

"These people sure aren't proud of them, and neither am I," Jeremy declares.

"Really? I'm THRILLED!" Cris says. "What would _CCW XX 20 _be without an appearance from our GREATEST women's tag team, the reason why at the 2014 FWAs, there will be a FEMALE Tag Team of the Year Award for the first time: the CCW Women's Tag Team Champions of the World, the Powerpuff Girls!"

_[It's all about us! (All about us!)_

_It's all about, all about us! (All about us!)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah-ah!)_

_It's all about us! (All about us!)_

_It's all about, all about us! (All about us!)_

_We'll run away if we must!_

_'Cause ya know (ah-ah!)_

_It's all about us… (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love… (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust… (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us…]_

Blossom enters the ring between the ropes and splays her arms, spinning around and smiling, flaunting like her sisters who both climb the same turnbuckle and stand there, flashing near-identical smirks before leaping up and over inside the squared circle. While they are looking for reverence from the fans, they only receive hisses and jeers of disdain and contempt.

"…Well, you can't argue against the magnitude of the impact they've made on women's wrestling; you can certainly debate the MEANS of what they've done, including but not limited to their devastation of the Wakeman family AND tonight's actions," Al speaks.

Blossom grabs a microphone from the grasp of timekeeper Mickey MacElroy while Bubbles and Buttercup flank either side of their sibling and fellow Champion. The fact that she has a microphone only elevates the dander of St. Louis.

"Bubbles and Buttercup with the Women's Tag Team Titles…and Blossom with a microphone," Jeremy says as "All About Us" dies down.

Blossom wraps the tip of her arm around the mic and starts talking, the boos of the crowd not deterring her. "Sugar…spice…and everything nice… These were the ingredients chosen to create the greatest women's tag team of all time…" Blossom smirks as the boos get louder. "But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction: …Chemical X… Thus the Powerpuff Girls were born. Using their talent and their unmatched prowess, Blossom…Bubbles…and Buttercup…have dedicated their lives to making OUR Women's Tag Team Division the best there is and will ever be…to making _XX _the best WRESTLING SHOW there is and will ever be…and to raising the bar of this business so high every chance we got that we were going to be chased for all eternity." Blossom chuckles. "And THAT'S what we've done. That's what we've created. You can shake your heads and boo all you like, but it wasn't Koldblooded or the Stark Sisters that were responsible for this—WE are the ones who are responsible for this! They don't deserve to get a celebration! It's not their place for it! If any tag team deserves to be celebrated tonight, it's the one who RUNS THIS! The team that made ALL of this a reality, the one that's carrying the Belts!"

Bubbles and Buttercup remove their Championships from their waists and raise the Belts up over their heads, Blossom nodding in approval as the CCW fans voice their displeasure with "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

Blossom frowns and growls on the microphone. "REALLY? WE SUCK? REALLY? REALLY?! Is THAT what you want to think?! …Just like you are when we save your lives—STILL saving your lives, lives that are devoid of meaning without our existence—you're nothing but ingrates who turned your backs on us thinking that you were going to be supporting someone BETTER! But Techno-Tongue WASN'T better, were they? They sure weren't better than us on _XX 15_ when we DEFEATED them to earn these Titles! They sure weren't better than us at _Nevermore _when we RETAINED these Titles!" These mentions from Blossom garner more and louder boos and jeers. Blossom continues, "And if you think that THEY deserve any credit for the _XX _Tag Team empire, you're sadly mistaken! THEY weren't the ones who made FWA Tag Team of the Year a UNISEXUAL award last year. You didn't see THEM on the stage next to the Dragon Kids, Canada's Most Wanted, Team 2D, the Angry Beavers, the South Park Four—THEY'RE not the reason why there's going to be a Female Tag Team of the Year award at this year's FWAs! That would be your REIGNING CCW Women's Tag Team Champions—not the FORMER Champions, the CURRENT Champions."

Bubbles listens to the boos of the crowd, holding one side of her face where her ear would be, and she taps Blossom's shoulder. Blossom peers over to her sister and asks, "What is it?"

Bubbles speaks into the mic, "Bloss, I don't think that these people like what they're listening to… It's as if they don't believe us…or they just want us to be quiet…"

Some fans cheer for the prospect of the PPG being quiet, as Bubbles mentioned.

"Okay, I hear it… What's your point?" Blossom asks her sister.

"My point IS…if these people want us to be quiet, why don't they prove us wrong?" Bubbles says. "Why don't we just leave ourselves open for somebody, I don't know, to try and step up to us and take what's rightfully ours?"

Buttercup steps forward at this point. "You dummy, don't you remember? We already DID that; we did it last week on _XX_ when we issued an open challenge for _Pandemonium_," she says. "We've ALREADY thrown the opportunity out there. And in the span of seven whole days, do you know how many people have tweeted us, contacted us, come to us, or told us that they want to take our Titles and think that they have a shot? …NONE! NOBODY has uttered a SINGLE PEEP to us about it! They've all clammed up! We've shut THEM up!"

"Buttercup, calm down!" Blossom implores her sister. "Calm yourself, okay? …I mean, think this over for a moment… We're the Powerpuff Girls. …We're the greatest trio of heroines the world has ever seen. We're the team that is going to put down a so-called Hall of Fame-caliber 'heroine' at _Pride &amp; Glory _along with victim to be determined and retain these Titles yet again, which leads me to ANOTHER point: we're currently holding the Titles that say we are the BEST TAG TEAM without Y chromosomes on the ENTIRE PLANET, and you're expecting somebody to be dumb enough to just come right to our door and challenge us? …Buttercup, you've got to understand here… We're the best. We're BETTER than the best. We are UNABLE TO BE MATCHED. And if nobody wants to come around and take the route to us to answer our industry-wide challenge, that can only mean one thing. That means that the ENTIRE WORLD of women's tag team wrestling is automatically CONCEDING DEFEAT to US!"

This declaration puts a smirk on Buttercup's face, gets giggles from Bubbles, and gets furious boos from everybody else.

"You got it, Blossom! You got it!" Cris agrees.

"Oh, boy…" Jeremy sighs. "Here she goes…"

"They KNOW they can't beat us! They KNOW that when we say we are unstoppable, we are 100% CORRECT in that statement! They know what we're capable of! They see what we've done here in this company and they are all TREMBLING, and they don't even have the guts to tremble IN FRONT OF US! They're trembling behind closed doors, as though we aren't supposed to KNOW they're afraid! Well, we know… I KNOW… The Powerpuff Girls are more than aware…" Blossom proclaims. "…But you know something? …This is the holiday season in real time, and the Powerpuff Girls are good proponents of Christmas. Heck, we SAVED Christmas one year and delivered all of the presents just for Santa. THAT'S the kind of heroines we are. So here's a Christmas present come early: forget about _Pandemonium_. Forget about the eight days between now and then. It's _XX 20_, so why don't we CELEBRATE this…by turning the clock forward and having a CCW Women's Tag Team Title Match RIGHT NOW?!"

The crowd pops for this proposition, surely wanting to see a team—ANY team at all—meet and beat the Powerpuff Girls and dethrone them just before _Pride &amp; Glory_!

"HO-HO! HOLD ON HERE!" Jeremy exclaims. "Tag Team Title Match TONIGHT?! But _Pride &amp; Glory_'s just days away!"

"Indeed it is, but even with _Pride &amp; Glory _approaching, Blossom has once again mouthed off to the entire world of women's tag team wrestling, and they want a match right now!" Al says. "I don't think they intend on leaving here until they get one either!"

"I'm all for it! Let's have our best tag team on the show remind the world why they're just that!" Cris says. "Question is, is anybody gonna answer THIS challenge? The LAST one just collected dust!"

Blossom looks around the arena and taunts, "Anyone? Anyone? Come on; it's a Christmas gift! You should be lining up in DROVES for this! Where are you, Azure Blitz? Where are you, Highschool of the Dead? Where are you, Wonderland-Oz Experience? What about you, Kankers? Slashers? Hart of Hyuuga? Evil Beauty? Demon Sisters? Star-Lina? Ripley and Makino? House Sisters? Wells Cousins? …I know I'm missing some, or is that really all there is in the kitty litter? Come on!"

Blossom continues encouraging with a semi-nice attitude, still in the "Christmas spirit" as she beckons for a challenge with her sisters. However, no one appears to arrive, which makes Buttercup angry in particular, the smirk on her face unable to conceal such.

"Do I need to start asking MALE teams to get their sexes changed so we can have competition?" Blossom asks, almost inciting a riot in the audience (though a few of the fans actually laugh). "We're not going anywhere! There's no Special Attraction Match… There's no Street Fight… There's only US and our Belts. You can even pick which two of us you want to face! We're being COMPLETELY generous right now! All we want for Christmas is a challenge to put down! Why can't we get that?"

"YOU ALL SUCK! YOU ALL SUCK! YOU ALL SUCK!" chants the crowd at the PPG, not taking kindly to any of their speech.

"…Come on, not AGAIN…" Cris says. "Is the rest of the world that AFRAID to face the Powerpuffs? I can't blame them, but Blossom's being diplomatic! She's giving the opposition the option of choosing which girls defend via the Freebird Rule; she doesn't have to do that!"

"She also doesn't have to take up time on this program to gloat and brag and make us all sick, but she managed to slip that into her timeframe well, didn't she?" Al derisively remarks.

"If you're worried about us getting ourselves DQ'd, there's a World Class Rule that means we LOSE THE TITLES if we do that! Does THAT give you any more incentive?!" Blossom asks. "We're laying ourselves on the table! Do we need to let you get the first punch? We'll do that! Maybe we'll even let you get a near-fall or two if it'll give you the confidence! WE ARE RIGHT HERE! WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU WAITING FOR?! COME HERE AND PROVE US WRONG! TRY TO CONVINCE US THAT WE AREN'T—"

_[Wait…_

_…_

_Are you the one everyone is talking about?_

_…_

_Yes…I'm Sailor Mars. _

_They all call me…_

_"Flame Sniper."_

_…_

_Are you ready?]_

The sound of a gunshot is heard, and the entire Scottrade Center explodes with it!

"**_WHAT?!_**" Jeremy, Al and Cris all exclaim.

The fans in attendance recognize these lyrics, as do Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup; the three of them gasp in unison, their eyes somehow going wider than they already happen to be. Bubbles's arms begin to shake as she seemingly hyperventilates in the ring!

"**_NO!_**" Cris shouts.

"**_THERE IS NO WAY!_**" Jeremy hollers.

"**_NO!_**" Cris repeats.

"**_THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO FREAKING WAY!_**" Jeremy shakes his head, refusing to believe what he's hearing.

Bubbles looks at Blossom and Buttercup and cries out, "I WASN'T READY FOR THIS! I WASN'T READY FOR THIS!"

"**_HERE?!_**" Al hollers in disbelief. "**_HERE ON _XX 20_?!_**"

"**_I REPEAT: THERE IS NO WAY!_**" Jeremy exclaims. "**_IF THIS IS WHO IT IS_…**"

"**_BUBBLES IS IN A PANIC! BUTTERCUP'S CONFUSED! BLOSSOM IS BESIDE HERSELF! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS THREW DOWN THE CHALLENGE TO ANYBODY; THERE IS NO WAY THEY EXPECTED THIS!_**" Al screams.

…

_[Shizuka ni moeru no ga _

_Watashi no yarikata yo_

_Sensei kougeki koi mo tatakai mo onaji_

_Yume mite inagara mo _

_Kokoro atsuku moeru_

_Hoshii to omottara tsukamitoranakya dame]_

Blossom tries to calm her sisters down inside the ring from this unforeseen occurrence…though she herself is having trouble keeping herself composed at the moment. The fans are going ballistic in the Scottrade Center, the night just getting more and more momentous…

…

…

…

…

…and out she comes from backstage! Bubbles drops to her bottom inside the ring, inches away from fainting in utter shock while Buttercup remains standing against the ropes with jaw agape, speechless! Blossom puts both of her hand on top of her head, not buying into what she's seeing at first but virtually having no choice! The crowd is STUNNED!

…

Long black hair and all, red skirt and shoes included, long white gloves with a white and red dress and a golden headband, there she stands on the _XX _stage staring at the Powerpuff Girls with focused eyes…intense eyes…

…

…large eyes…

…TOO large of eyes…

…

…

…and no fingers…and no nose…

…and it is at this moment where the CCW fans start to viciously boo.

"…OH MY GWEN, IT'S SAILOR MARS!" Cris begins to mark out. "SAILOR MARS IS HERE! ON _XX 20_! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, GUYS! THE SENSHI SHOWSTOPPER, THE FLAME SNIPER, THE TEN-TIME WCW WOMEN'S CHAMPION! SHE'S ARRIVED ON CCW'S SATURDAY NIGHT TELEVISION! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

"…Yeah…UNBELIEVABLE…" Jeremy gags at Cris's blatant mockery. "Unbelievable indeed because THAT AIN'T MARS! That's…that's… I don't even KNOW what that is!"

"I'll tell you what this is: this is DESPICABLE! They had the whole crowd fooled!" Al shouts. "They had US fooled! And look at them! Look at them acting up in there!" Al points to the Powerpuff Girls still being "shocked" inside the ring as "Sailor Mars" walks to the ring.

Jeremy looks closer at the caricature and blinks twice. "Wait a minute! …Does she even have a nose? …Does she even have HANDS? Those gloves don't look like they have fingers!"

"…What the hell…?!" Al is bewildered.

"…Al, this may be just me, but 'Sailor Mars' looks a little bit like…like a POWERPUFF GIRL…" Jeremy shares his discovery.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT IS PLAIN-AS-DAY SAILOR MARS RIGHT THERE!" Cris shouts in "excitement".

"WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET, COLLINSWORTH?!" Al scolds his colleague. "DAMN IT!"

"Sailor Mars" enters the ring and stands in front of the Powerpuff Girls, who are doing their best to collect themselves after being completely floored by "Mars's" appearance. As the music dies down, there is no standing ovation for "Mars"; there is only a rousing round of boos and hisses as the Powerpuffs are quite passively taking delight in this. The crowd vulgarly chants "F**K YOU ALL! F**K YOU ALL! F**K YOU ALL!" quite livid with being fooled.

Blossom looks at "Sailor Mars" and says, "…I…I…I-I don't know what to SAY! …Sailor Mars?" Now the mention of her name garners a massive amount of boos as the fans know it's not Mars. "…SAILOR MARS? I know I left it open to everybody, but we have a match at _Pride &amp; Glory _for the Tag Team Titles! I thought you would wait your turn, but…I guess when the challenge presents itself like that, not even a Hall of Famer can restrain herself, right? Heheh…oh man… Oh man, you've got to excuse me for a second—Bubbles and Buttercup need to collect themselves; girls, are you okay?"

Bubbles manages to nod her head and flash a quick smile while Buttercup raises her hand to give Blossom what would be a thumbs-up if she had hands.

Blossom nods. "Good, good… I was worried… I'll admit: none of us saw this coming, you know…but now that I think about it, maybe we should have considering the POWER behind the Powerpuffs. We've changed the entire landscape of women's tag team wrestling. We're doing things that are being replicated but will never, EVER be duplicated because THIS is the true deal. THIS is the real thing. And our reputations precede themselves now like they should, because NAME ME ANOTHER TAG TEAM that can get SAILOR MARS to show her face here unforeseen and unannounced! Who has that kind of power? The Starks? Koldblooded? Techno-Tongue? Think again!"

Blossom looks up and down at "Mars" and exhales. "So…'Flame Sniper'…I guess you'll be cashing in your Tag Team Title shot TONIGHT instead of at the Mega Event…but that leaves one important question: who and where's your partner?"

"Sailor Mars" hears Blossom…and points to the entrance stage, motioning for someone to appear there. The PPG all watch the stage, though the crowd is rather disgusted and doesn't exactly want to play along with this. Blossom waits for the arrival of "Mars's" companion…

…

…

…

…

…

…but not a soul appears there, much to "Sailor Mars's" bemusement.

Blossom says, "…Well? Where is she?!"

"Mars" just shakes her head and shrugs at Blossom, who rolls her eyes.

"…Seriously? You don't KNOW?" Blossom would have raised an eyebrow if she had a defined one. "Did you FORGET? I don't see how you could have forgotten. I mean, come on! You have ZERO partners? Did you prepare for this AT ALL? …I'm flabbergasted here. It doesn't exactly seem like you to have absolutely no backup whatsoever in a situation when it calls for it. I mean…you had backup with the Sailor Scouts in that Toon Women's Championship reign that Sailor Moon won for you… You had backup when WCW first went under and you were out of a job…"

"Sailor Mars" nods in agreement with these statements from Blossom.

"You had the PERFECT fallback plan laid out for you as soon as the merger went public!" Blossom states. "Force the Fox was RIGHT THERE to pick you up to make you feel loved again and keep that career moving, wasn't he? Isn't he a great guy? Saw something in you even though your foot only got in the door because of a Title reign you had to share with, what, four, five other people? Do I sound upset right now, Mars? Do I sound upset to you?" Blossom asks.

"Sailor Mars" takes a moment…and she nods her head to affirm that Blossom does seem mad.

"Well, I AM upset, Mars! I'm upset, but it has nothing to do with that shared reign," Blossom says. "If I was upset over that, I'd be a hypocrite, right? Bubbles, Buttercup and I did almost the EXACT same thing when WE were Toon Women's Champion together. We can't judge on that…but we CAN judge on what happened after WCW, after 2001. How long were you waiting in that unemployment line before that freaking fox pulled you out of it and gave you a home? How long was it, Mars? A month? A few months? A few WEEKS? A year? It couldn't have been that long… You were already covered; you already had the spoon in your mouth…even though there's no such anime as 'Sailor Mars' but there's a SHOW, a MOVIE and even an ANIME for the POWERPUFF GIRLS. …While it only took you TICKS to get another line of work, the three of us had to WAIT. We had to sit on our hands and almost FADE the hell away for HALF OF A DECADE when WWE dropped us like hot potatoes. WE DIDN'T HAVE ANYONE begging to sign us! Not UCA, not UWE—there was no such thing as CCW so we didn't even HAVE that outlet for us. And so we had to WORK. We had build up our talent again. We had to cling to what we had, to keep the rest of the world in the know on our existence while we SAVED THEIR LIVES countless times without so much as a 'good job'. You didn't have to do any of that though, Mars. That Hall of Fame ring was already shined up the moment you signed your contract… And how convenient it is that WCW SPRINGS back up to the surface giving you yet ANOTHER home without so much as a second thought. It didn't matter that you called a match in 2005 against Tifa Lockhart your RETIREMENT MATCH; WCW was back and that meant you had to come back too! Months after the decree, you're back in the ring having a match! And the rest of the world just catered to it all because they didn't know any better."

Blossom's tone grows more and more bitter while "Sailor Mars" listens to her, looking down at the canvas between the two of them, the crowd noticing Blossom's anger showing. Blossom runs an arm end in her hair as she looks at "Sailor Mars".

"You needed hand after hand after hand to even stay RELEVANT…but no one wants to look our way and recognize the fact that while YOU WERE BEING GIVEN STUFF, WE HAD TO TAKE THINGS OURSELVES!" Blossom screams. "WE HAD TO TAKE MATTERS INTO OUR OWN HANDS! WE HAD TO SEARCH! WE HAD TO HUNT! NOBODY CAME TO US! WE HAD TO COME TO THEM!" Blossom breathes heavier and heavier. "AND WHEN CCW SIGNED US, WE VOWED TO EACH OTHER—ME, BUBBLES, AND BUTTERCUP TOGETHER—THAT WE WERE GOING TO SHOW EVERYONE WHAT THEY MISSED OUT ON WHILE THEY WERE PROSTITUTING THEMSELVES OUT FOR OVERRATED GARBAGE LIKE YOU!"

The crowd takes serious umbrage to Blossom referring to Sailor Mars as overrated, booing profusely while Blossom grabs at her hair with her free hand, letting her frustration flow.

"WE ARE THE SUPERIOR HEROINES! WE ARE THE GREATEST UNIT OF ALL TIME! AND DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, WE ARE NOT GOING TO JUST BEAT YOU! WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU SENSELESS, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE HAD COMING FROM THESE HARDER-WORKING SAVIORS, FROM THIS THREESOME OF TALENTS, FROM THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Blossom hollers, stepping even closer to "Mars", such that now her forehead pushes "Mars" back. "YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME, MARS! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SECONDHAND SAILOR SCOUT—and I said you had a spoon in your mouth earlier but I take it back, because in reality it was more like a PACIFIER, FOR HOW MUCH YOU'VE BEEN CODDLED! BUT NO LEVEL OF CODDLING FROM ANYTHING OR ANYONE IS GOING TO GIVE YOU OUR TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

"Sailor Mars" continues looking down at the canvas underneath her, Blossom's eyes on their own fire as they glare directly at the caricature. The crowd is lit up from Blossom's yelling and screaming, feeling the heartfelt tension from the Powerpuff Commander and Leader against Mars…even in front of a fabrication of her. Blossom seethes in front of the creation, "Mars" having yet to look up at Blossom for the past minute or so.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, MARS?! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME, SAILOR MARS!" Blossom orders. "LOOK AT ME AND TRY TO TELL ME ANYTHING I SAID IS WRONG! LOOK AT ME AND DENY IT! LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TRY TO KNOCK MY TEETH DOWN MY THROAT WITH A MARS FIRE IGNITE IF THIS GETS TO YOU! GO AHEAD! MAKE MY DAY! WE ALL WANT TO SEE IT, RIGHT?! DO IT! DO IT—I DARE YOU!"

The crowd gives cheers for the notion of someone kicking Blossom's lights out, Bubbles and Buttercup standing by and watching at this point. "Sailor Mars" hears Blossom's demand…

…

…takes a step back…

…walks to the corner…

…

…and lightly taps her foot onto the canvas…Bubbles and Buttercup lightly gasping as they see this.

"Huh…? …HUH…?" Jeremy blinks twice.

The crowd murmurs amongst themselves as the foot-tapping of "Mars" goes from light…

…

…to moderate…

…

…to rather heavy…Blossom seeing it with her own eyes from the false Flame Sniper in front of her, teeth gritted and eyes twitching with crazed fury.

"Mars is going for it… Mars is GOING FOR IT… SAILOR MARS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IS ABOUT TO SUPERKICK BLOSSOM! CAN SHE HIT IT?! CAN SHE HIT IT?!" Cris calls it like it's real.

…

The fans get louder and louder as "Sailor Mars" lines up Blossom upon command…

…

…

…

…starts to sidestep…

…

…

…

…and…before she can lift her leg, "Sailor Mars" is bopped in the side of the head with the microphone by Blossom!

"OHHHHHH!" Jeremy exclaims. "DAMN!"

"DOWN GOES HINO! DOWN GOES HINO! DOWN GOES THE FLAME SNIPER!" Cris exclaims.

"BLOSSOM WITH A KNOCKOUT BLOW, AND CRIS COLLINSWORTH, YOU AND ALL OF US KNOW THAT'S NOT MARS!" Al shouts.

"Perhaps more like a message TO Mars!" Jeremy states.

"AND IT'S NOT OVER!" Al exclaims.

Blossom mounts the now down "Sailor Mars" and starts to whack her in the skull repeatedly and frantically with microphone shots to the side of the head! Bubbles and Buttercup actually look at each other in surprise from the outburst of emotions from their sister as Blossom relentlessly pummels "Mars" with the microphone! Blossom yells at her, "DOESN'T FEEL SO EASY NOW, HUH, MARS?! WHO'S GOING TO BAIL YOU OUT OF THIS ONE?! WHERE'S UCA NOW?! WHERE'S WCW?! WHERE ARE THEY TO HELP YOU?!" Blossom continues to pound away at "Mars", her mind leaving her with every punch!

"BLOSSOM'S GONE MANIC!" Jeremy shouts.

"SAILOR MARS IS GETTING PULVERIZED BY BLOSSOM! WHAT A SIGHT THIS IS TO SEE! YEARS IN THE MAKING! FRUSTRATIONS POURING OUT!" Cris shouts out.

"IT'S NOT MARS!" Al yells.

Blossom stands up off of "Mars" and tosses the microphone away, hands on her head as she paces around the ring in a near-psychotic state. Blossom kicks the mic out of the ring…and then grabs "Sailor Mars" to pick her up from the mat. The side of "Mars's" head is shown to be bleeding profusely from the hard microphone-aided strikes to the temple of the being. Blossom then puts "Mars" in a Fireman's Carry…crosses the legs…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her down with a Flower Pot!

"FLOWER POT TO THE FORMER UCA WOMEN'S CHAMP—"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, CRIS, IT'S NOT MARS!" Al shouts. "BLOSSOM HAS ALMOST LOST HER ENTIRE MIND RIGHT NOW!"

"SHE LET OUT A DARK OPINION OF MARS I DON'T THINK WE'VE HEARD OR SEEN UNTIL NOW!" Jeremy yells. "MY, HAVE THINGS EVER COME TO LIGHT HERE!"

Blossom is still in a hot rage…

…

…

…and with her sisters still watching, Blossom picks "Sailor Mars" up a second time, putting her in yet another Fireman's Carry…

"Oh man, not this again… NOT AGAIN!" Jeremy hollers.

…

…

…

…

…and Blossom hits another Flower Pot!

"FLOWER POT for the second time!" Al shouts.

Blossom simmers as she stands over the writhing "Sailor Mars", the Powerpuff-esque interpretation of the real Flame Sniper whom the PPG will meet at _Pride &amp; Glory_.

"Blossom is leaving the one and only Rei Hino as a MESS!" Cris proclaims.

Bubbles and Buttercup slowly walk towards Blossom to check on her and make sure she is okay…concerned for her sister's well-being…

…

…

…

…and Blossom utters, "Pick her up…"

Bubbles and Buttercup didn't quite catch it. "What…?" Bubbles asked.

"I SAID PICK HER UP!" Blossom shrieks.

Bubbles and Buttercup are taken aback by the exclamatory imperative of their sister…and they're not about to question her one iota. They immediately bend over to grab "Sailor Mars" off of the canvas…pick her up to a standing position while Blossom is now standing in the middle.

Buttercup looks to Blossom and says, "I'm usually the one who—"

"I'M DOING IT FOR THIS ONE! PUT HER ON MY SHOULDERS!" Blossom cuts Buttercup off.

Buttercup gets the message, as does Bubbles; the two Powerpuffs lift "Sailor Mars" up and place her onto Blossom's shoulders…the three of them hoisting her up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then dropping her down with a Triple Powerbomb!

"AT BLOSSOM'S BEHEST, THE TRIPLE POWERBOMB!" Al calls.

"…And you notice that BLOSSOM wanted to be the one in the middle that time; usually, it's BUTTERCUP, but this time, the incensed LEADER wanted to do it herself…" Jeremy points out.

"First they laid out Koldblooded and the Stark Sisters…sending a message to _XX _and the tag teams…and now THIS…a message to Sailor Mars…" Al says.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup stare down at the fallen made-up Sailor Mars, Blossom taking the most delight in their work this time. Bubbles gives Blossom a glance to make sure she is okay, her sanity seemingly failing her earlier on. Buttercup exhales, putting an arm on Blossom's shoulder…and Blossom in a gravelly tone, still eying the downed "Mars", simply says, "…WE ENTER _PRIDE &amp; GLORY_ BETTER THAN YOU… WE LEAVE _PRIDE &amp; GLORY_…BETTER THAN YOU…"

"Sailor Mars down and out thanks to the Powerpuffs…and at _Pride &amp; Glory_…they're gonna do it all over again…" Cris says with an impressed grin.

"…That wasn't Mars…" Jeremy mumbles in disdain.

* * *

Backstage, on a split-screen, Daenerys Targaryen and Artemis Crock are shown walking towards the curtain to head for the _XX _arena. As they're both on their way there, CCW XM Zero Kazama approaches Dany to share some words with her—possibly words amounting to "good luck" or something of the kind—while CCW CCO Woody Paige talks with Artemis on the other side, saying some words—perhaps of the same kind—to her.

"Well, on THAT note…" Al tries to switch gears, "we've got ourselves a Special Attraction Match to call coming up next. It's Daenerys Targaryen of _Game of Thrones _versus Artemis Crock of _Young Justice_. The two FWM 2014 Draftees go head-to-head in their CCW debut match!"

"Time to make a name for yourselves, ladies!" Cris says.

"_XX 20 _continues live in St. Louis—stay tuned for the Special Attraction Match next AND, of course, your main event!" Al says.

{Commercial Break}


	22. CCW XX 20: Part 5

The Powerpuff Girls are collecting themselves backstage, a sea of boos from the live arena being audible from where they are standing too. Blossom, holding both of the CCW Women's Tag Team Title Belts, is wearing a dusky expression on her face, crazed anger still inside of her—in a repressed state, but not absent. Bubbles keeps an eye on her sister while Buttercup massages what would be her knuckles.

"Who knew that Splenda®, coriander, cumin, some short skirts, and singed lottery tickets with Chemical X could come up with THAT, huh?" Buttercup says, finding something humorous to her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bloss?" Bubbles asks her sister.

Blossom turns to Bubbles while holding both Titles. "…Stop asking me that. I'll be PERFECT once we all dismantle Mars at _Pride &amp; Glory_," Blossom speaks in a low voice. "I don't even give a crap who her partner is. She could clone HERSELF for all I care and put us up against TWO Senshi Showstoppers—we'll STOP both of their 'shows' and leave them in a pile of spilled guts! Do you understand me? I'm not leaving _Pride &amp; Glory _without these—WE are not leaving _Pride &amp; Glory _without these, okay? I REFUSE to allow that to happen, and YOU aren't letting it happen either! We put down Jenny, we put down Sonia, and now SHE'S the next inferior heroine to go down, and she's gonna go down the absolute HARDEST."

Buttercup nods. "You got it. We're not the greatest women's tag team unit of all time for no reason…"

_"Excuse me—girls! Girls!"_

All three of the Powerpuffs direct their attentions to the source of the voice…

…which is an oncoming CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige who stops right in front of them.

"What do you want?" Blossom rather curtly asks the boss.

"Hey, easy on the tone, young lady," Woody warns sternly.

"Calm down, calm down, Blossom…" Buttercup rubs Blossom's back to get her to relax. "She's a little worked up, in case you couldn't tell. What is it?"

"I saw what you three said and did out there moments ago," Woody says, "and—"

"Oh, what? What?!" Blossom spontaneously snaps at Woody. "You're gonna get on our case for the bait and switch we pulled out there?! 'Oh, how DARE you make those idiots actually think that Sailor Mars was actually here!' What, are you gonna read us the riot act for what we had on our minds?! I bet you wou—"

"I SAW…" Woody starts again, talking over Blossom, "…what you three said and did out there moments ago…and I'm going to need you to meet me in the ring after this Special Attraction Match before the main event. It's important."

"Why?" Bubbles asks. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out when you get to the ring," Woody assures. "Just make sure you're not late. I'll be seeing you." Woody bids the PPG an implicit adieu and walks off.

Bubbles looks at Blossom and Buttercup curiously, wondering what Woody Paige has in mind. The leader of the Powerpuffs looks none too pleased, actually growling as she sees Woody walking off. Buttercup and Bubbles look at their smoldering sibling and then at each other, wondering how to handle their sister while also pondering what Woody Paige has in mind for them.

* * *

"…Well, gee, what could THAT be about, guys?" Al asks. "Woody Paige wants a meeting with the Powerpuffs in the ring…"

"I don't know," Jeremy answers, "but I have to say, what those Powerpuff Girls just got through doing BEFORE this was…just, ugh…"

"Is 'ugh' your dumbass way of saying 'amazing'?" Cris speaks out. "Because that's what I found it to be – amazing! AMAZING! Sailor Mars didn't see it coming one bit! Haha! I loved it when she went for the Mars Fire Ignite and Blossom just NOPE'D her over the head with the microphone like a—"

"Are you SERIOUSLY going to keep this up? This charade of, 'Oh, it was Mars! They beat up Sailor Mars!'—really?" Jeremy asks after mocking Cris with a deep and rather unflattering voice. "That was nothing more than a set-up deal for the Powerpuffs to pump up their egos and let the REAL Sailor Mars know EXACTLY how they feel about her, namely BLOSSOM…"

"It was AMAZING," Cris reiterates. "Scorpion might be shedding TEARS over it, it was so damn good!"

"Aaaaaand there he goes," Jeremy throws up his hands. "The envelope's been pushed. Knew it was coming!" Jeremy sighs while Cris keeps his cheeky grin. Jeremy then mutters, "Splenda, cumin and Chemical X…the nerve… Where did they even THINK of that crap…?"

"ANYWAY…we're live here on _CCW XX 20_, what has been, without question, the BIGGEST _Double X _in history to date," Al says, "and on a night that's provided us with a PLETHORA of things to remember and recall, we've still got two matches left to go…and we're about to jump right into the penultimate!"

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ says, "Ladies and gentlemen, this next bout, now scheduled for one fall, is a Special Attraction featuring the CCW signings from the 2014 FWM Draft!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Jeremy rubs his hands together.

"No debate here on that!" Cris is in concord with the Black Mamba…for once.

("Fire Storm A" by Wolfgang Killian &amp; Hermann Langschwert plays)

The lights turn green inside the Scottrade Center, setting the perfect backdrop for the entrance of the SHIMMER Fiction Athletes graduate known as Artemis Crock…who walks onto the stage with bow in hand, walking onto the stage with an arrow loaded. She looks around, picks a spot in the air…and fires the arrow her high into the air…and the arrow explodes in flight above the stage, a firework which, in turn, triggers gold pyrotechnic rain from above even the big screen, coming down upon the _Young Justice _heroine.

"Ooh! Pretty creative there!" Jeremy claps. "I like it! Coming for the occasion!"

"Introducing first, from Gotham City, weighing 139 pounds, Artemis Crock!" Blader DJ announces.

"Let's talk a little bit about what we know about this girl Artemis Crock," Al says. "She started her Fiction Wrestling career at the age of FIFTEEN and has been wrestling with SHIMMER Fiction Athletes for four years as both a former SHIMMER Champion and SHIMMER Tag Team Champ with her partner Miss Martian. After those four years with SHIMMER, she decided it was time to branch out into a new world of Fiction Wrestling—a new realm, a LARGER realm of it…and that's what brought her to the Draft. She was picked up in the fifth and final round—the same round Daenerys was picked up in, in fact…"

"She was actually the last pick CCW got to make in that Draft, if I remember correctly," Cris says. "She was taken in the pick RIGHT AFTER Daenerys, and THREE rounds after Emily Elizabeth, who, of course, heheh…won't be a part of this matchup now."

"Yeah, thanks to The END…" Al solemnly says.

"Don't remind me… PLEASE don't remind me—I'm STILL not feeling good after that one," Jeremy shakes his head. "Damn shame, damn…everything…" Jeremy sighs. "But anyway, I do wonder how much that fact, that notion will weigh on Artemis's mind, being that she was essentially the LAST PICK made."

"The way I see it, it's a motivator," Cris states. "Whether you're second round, third round or first round, you're still here, and you're here to show the rest of the world how YOU apply YOUR craft better than anyone, and with the expertise she has…she's more than capable. And, remember, fifth round pick—DAENERYS was a fifth-round pick also."

"That is true—only one selection separated these two," Al says. "They were BACK-TO-BACK…which really means, if you think about it, they're pretty much picked together."

"Picked together, maybe…but who's going to be the one standing tall and standing OUT in this match?" Jeremy inquires as Artemis vaults from the ring apron to the middle rope in the corner, looking out at the crowd and getting herself ready for action in this second-to-last contest of _CCW XX 20_.

("Mhysa" by Ramin Djawadi plays)

The lights in the Scottrade Center turn silver…as the crowd is in a waiting hush…until the Silver Queen herself, Daenerys Targaryen, walks out onto the stage, her expression the essence of fortitude and grit. The one also referred to as Dany has a look at the ring in front of her, staring at it for approximately ten seconds in place, her opponent inside waiting for her…before Daenerys walks from the stage down the entrance ramp. As Dany walks down to the squared circle, fire starts to emanate from pyrotechnic jets next to the barricade, flames shooting both into the air and along the ground, heating the way behind Daenerys as she reaches the ring.

"And here comes the woman who says she's here in Fiction Wrestling to rule it with fire and blood! …And there's FIRE…" Al motions to the entrance ramp.

"That can burn a toenail if you're not careful…" Jeremy half-shudders.

"And her opponent," Blader DJ says, "from Dragonstone in the Blackwater Bay, weighing 155 pounds, Daenerys Targaryen!"

"Now what do we have on HER? Daenerys—she's an interesting one; I'll tell you that," says Cris ponderously.

"What do we have on her? …Not too much, actually," Jeremy says truthfully. "In terms of previous wrestling experience, it's a goose egg, but we do know about her origins. We know where she comes from, and we know her intentions – she's come from her travels through Westeros, and in the midst of her travels, she's entered the Multiverse on somewhat of a side journey juxtaposed next to her campaign towards her 'birthright' of the Iron Throne."

"…Okay, I didn't really catch ANY of that," Cris deapdans. "Are you sure you're reading the right account?"

"…No, Cris, I made the whole thing right up," Jeremy sarcastically says.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Cris retorts.

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "More to the point, Daenerys Targaryen is one of what is now FOUR _Game of Thrones _characters signed to an organization to date, the others being, of course, Arya and Sansa Stark, and a draft pick made by XCW in the form of Joffrey Baratheon."

"Arya and Sansa weren't exactly the most experienced competitors in the world, but they've made quite the impact here on _XX _since their arrival," mentions Al. "Daenerys here could very well match that success in her singles exploits, but one step at a time—it all starts right here first and foremost."

Dany enters the squared circle…and as soon as her feet touch the canvas, the four corner posts release streams of fire upwards to the sky around Artemis, all the while Targaryen keeps a poised look on the archer of DC acclaim.

"This was originally scheduled to be a Three-Way Dance Match between Daenerys, Artemis and Emily Elizabeth, who was drafted in the SECOND round, by the way—residing in Birdwell Island and bringing expertise of her own into this match…" Al's voice trails off.

"…But of course…The END had to stomp all over that… Wherever Emily is, I really hope she's okay…" Jeremy remarks, rubbing his arms in pained empathy.

"Ah, get over it," Cris waves it off. "Right now, we've got two competitors, two newcomers, who are hungry and determined to leave that indelible first mark to be left here on a worldwide audience on the BEST platform for women's wrestling, bar none! Gotta love it!"

"…Referee keeping the playing field level here, making sure that…our draftees are ready…" Al says as the ref checks both Dany and Artemis for foreign objects, finding none. After moving Artemis's bow away, making sure it's not an impediment, the official checks both competitors…

…and calls for the bell!

"And this Special Attraction is on the road! Daenerys Targaryen one-on-one with Artemis Crock as picks from the FWM Draft do battle!" Al proclaims.

Daenerys and Artemis kick off this Special Attraction Match with a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up with one another, grappling for approximately fifteen seconds and pushing back and forth as some of the fans begin a small yet audible "Let's go Dany! / Artemis! Let's go Dany! / Artemis!" dueling chant. Artemis brings Daenerys down via a Side Headlock Takedown, hanging onto the head of the Mother of Dragons as she's on the canvas. Dany struggles for a brief moment, but seven seconds later she employs a Headscissors onto Artemis, forcing her to let go of the Headlock. Artemis then kips up and returns to her feet. Dany stands up off of the canvas again, but Artemis quickly brings her back down with an Arm Drag transitioned into an Armbar.

"As mentioned, Artemis has the experience edge in Fiction Wrestling over Daenerys, given her background in SHIMMER Fiction Athletes and training under the likes of Green Arrow and Black Canary," Jeremy says.

"Showing a little bit in this early process," Cris adds.

Artemis controls the arm of Targaryen with her opponent on her side, taking the upper hand in this feeling-out sequence…but Dany is able to transition around Artemis to clip her leg with a short Chop Block, allowing for her to enter a lateral press onto Artemis, which gets her a quick near-fall.

"Oh! Daenerys with a quick Chop Block and cover—near-fall," Al calls.

"First cover of the match goes to the _Game of Thrones _Queen of Meereen," Cris says.

Daenerys puts Artemis in a Hammerlock as Artemis is seated, taking control of Artemis's arm this time. Artemis winces slightly and reaches up for Daenerys's head, pulling it down and allowing her to execute an Up-Kick to the top of Dany's skull, forcing her to lose her grip on the Hammerlock. Dany gets backed off…and then Dany fires a Soccer Kick at Artemis's back, but Crock is able to roll away and end around Dany into an O'Connor Roll try off of the ropes. Dany, however, grabs the ropes, causing Artemis to backward roll to the center of the ring…and then run back towards Dany, only to end up getting Backdropped to the apron. Dany turns around to face Artemis, who lands on her feet…and Artemis hits Dany with an Outside-In Shoulder Block, doubling her over. With that, Artemis propels herself from the apron inside the ring into a Sunset Flip attempt…but Dany remains standing on her feet.

"Artemis is the more experienced, but Dany's perhaps the stronger of the two competitors—there you see her standing her ground, standing fast!" Jeremy says.

"Sunset Flip denied," Cris calls.

Artemis tries to bring Dany's shoulders down…but Dany keeps her vertical base, hanging onto the middle rope to ensure that Artemis cannot bring her down. This forces Artemis to bridge herself upward to her feet, turn around, and Dropkick Artemis in the back, sending her to the ring apron. Artemis then hits the ropes, Daenerys catching herself on the edge of the ring…

…and…Artemis runs into an Outside-In Shoulder Block from Dany this time. This doubles Artemis over, and Dany reaches inside the ring to grab Artemis's head, pulling her skull between the second and top ropes…before the Mother of Dragons proceeds to rock Artemis with repeated Kneelifts to the face of the _Young Justice _heroine.

"Returns the favor from the Shoulder Block earlier, and now look at these knees!" Cris winces. "Yikes! …They're not QUITE Zoe Payne-esque, but they aren't exactly cupcakes either!"

Dany pulls Artemis all the way to the apron now, hanging onto the head. With Artemis on the ring edge, Daenerys gives her a European Uppercut, hard enough to back Artemis all the way into the ring post. Daenerys walks towards Artemis to capitalize on the stunned archer…but Artemis runs from the post and hits Dany with a Step Kick to the chest, this strike hard enough to back Dany into the ring post on the other side of the apron. Dany takes this blow…and runs back at the _YJ _character…but Artemis lowers herself to receive Dany for a Back Body Drop…that Dany sees coming! Daenerys kicks Artemis in the face, snapping her head up upon impact…and then Dany Clotheslines Artemis over the ropes back inside the ring. Artemis pushes herself back up to stand inside the ring, and Dany, waiting for her the whole time, grabs her and pinions her against the ropes, tying her arms behind the top rope and holding her there for a series of 12-to-6 elbows to the clavicle—six, seven of them from the ring apron. Dany then enters the ring. She hits the ropes with Artemis still tied up…and Dany delivers a Kitchen Sink Knee to the midsection. Then Dany hits the ropes a second consecutive time…and executes a Running Shoulder Barge to the sternum, the force behind it being enough to free Artemis from the ropes, though not in the manner Crock had in mind.

"Now what do you do in this match if you're Daenerys?" Al poses the question to his broadcast colleagues for analysis.

"Well, if you're Daenerys, I think you're doing exactly what you need to do right now, which is obtain the advantage quickly and early and latch on and hang on," Cris states. "With the years Artemis has—granted, she's also quite young—but with the years Artemis has, she knows enough to, once she has that advantage, retain it and not let go."

"For me, I'd do whatever I can to avoid the ground-and-pound game," Jeremy says. "Artemis has two submissions she enjoys using in the Bow and Arrow and the Archer Cross Lock, both of which attainable while you are on the mat, especially the Bow and Arrow which, if you look at the match between Carmen Sandiego and Katniss Everdeen, you can see can come from out of nowhere with both competitors on the ground."

With Artemis sitting down, Dany grabs Artemis's legs…and pulls her away with an Alley-Oop Bomb that elevates her a few inches before slamming her onto the canvas. Dany keeps the legs controlled from here and puts her in a Prawn Hold, lifting Artemis up off of the canvas…

"And another thing—use your strength to any advantage you possibly can, much like Daenerys is doing right about now…!" Jeremy says.

…

…but Artemis is able to escape off of Dany's shoulders and Sunset Flip Dany down onto the mat for a pin!

"Whoop—Sunset Flip! Arty got it this time!" Jeremy calls.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…Dany kicks out.

"Second attempt at the Sunset Flip more fruitful than the first, but equal in end result," Al says.

Artemis and Dany stand, and Artemis throws a punch first, only for Dany to block it and fire back with a punch of her own…which is also blocked, allowing Artemis to kick Dany in the leg to get the advantage. Artemis goes for an Irish Whip into the ropes, but Dany reverses it and sends Artemis across; Artemis rebounds…and Dany goes for a Tilt-a-Whirl, but Artemis lands onto her feet. Artemis attempts a Spinning Back Kick, but Dany catches the boot and puts it back down. A Back Suplex attempt by Dany…is thwarted when Artemis flips back onto her feet. Artemis from behind grabs Dany and executes a Russian Leg Sweep.

"Back and forth they go, and it's Artemis taking Dany down—Russian Leg Sweep!" Al makes the call.

"Counters both ways from both females," Cris says. "If things go in that direction for this match, a matchup of reversals, then I'm giving the advantage to Crock all the way."

"She is the more technically gifted of the two; that we know," Jeremy nods.

Artemis hits the ropes as Dany sits up…and Crock delivers a Sliding Lariat right to the chest, putting her in a perfect spot for a pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.5 Dany kicks out.

"Sliding form of the Lariat gets two!" Al calls. "Not only is she more technically gifted, guys, but I think a speed advantage would also go to the _Young Justice _gal."

"Oh, absolutely," Cris agrees. "Dany's going to want to slow that down, keep the tempo downbeat because that'll appeal to HER pacing and HER style."

Artemis pick Dany up and gives her an Inverted Atomic Drop…and hangs onto her opponent to run her into the corner and into the turnbuckles spine-first. Artemis holds onto Dany and backs out of the corner, arms still wrapped around her…and then she gives Dany another Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Northern Lights Suplex…after which Artemis rolls to her feet…

"And just look at how fluidly Artemis is stringing these maneuvers together!" Al says.

…

…and runs Dany into the corner once again. Backing away from the corner is Artemis, as the fans applaud Artemis's impressive showing of moves. Artemis charges into the corner next and hits Dany with a Shining Wizard! Artemis stays in the corner on the middle rope she stepped off of, staying there and playing to the crowd, making an air bow and arrow and firing it into the crowd with a confident smirk. Artemis removes her knee from Dany's face, returning to her feet before executing a Snapmare and a Dropkick to the back of the head, sending Dany rolling away from the corner clutching the back of her head. Artemis climbs up the now-unoccupied corner, quickly reaching the middle rope and sitting on the top turnbuckle, motioning for Dany to stand. Daenerys, still holding the back of her head, gets up…

…

…

…

…

…and…Artemis goes for a Diving Lou Thesz Press, but Dany catches her in mid-air and turns it into a Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"And THAT'S what I was talking about when it came to grounding your opponent!" Cris says to the gasps of the fans. "THAT is how you do it!"

"Dany caught Artemis coming at her and planted her Belly-to-Belly style!" Al says.

"Nice catch!" Jeremy says.

Dany stands up and hits the ropes as Artemis is turned on her side…and Dany hits Artemis with a Running Big Boot to the back of her head, causing Artemis to roll to the apron. The Mother of Dragons walks over to the ropes as Artemis starts to stand on the apron, and Dany grabs Crock's head. Dany takes Artemis to a corner and Head Slams her onto the top turnbuckle from the inside out one time…two times…three times…followed by a Mat Slam that brings Artemis down onto the side of the ring frame skull-first!

"OHHHH, did you HEAR the connection on that?!" Jeremy grimaces. "YEOWCHIES!"

Cris gives Jeremy a weird look, but then says, "VICIOUSLY done by Daenerys Targaryen—that's the kind of offense that'll get you noticed! That's what you do to hurt somebody!"

"Artemis sure looks hurt…" Jeremy says.

"The ring apron's the HARDEST part of the ring and the absolute LAST part of the ring you want to hit your head on," Al says, "and that's precisely where she just got dropped onto!"

Artemis rolls to the ringside floor holding her head in serious pain, Daenerys taking her time to exit the ring herself. Dany walks to Artemis, a few fans chanting, "Dany! Dany! Dany!" in the first few rows of the Scottrade Center. Dany picks Artemis up by the head, holds on…puts Artemis in an Inverted Facelock, standing beside the apron…

…

…

…

…and Drop Inverted Suplexes Artemis right onto the ring apron!

"And now her entire BODY bounces off of the ring edge! Good golly!" Al exclaims.

"Drop Suplex Inverted," Jeremy identifies, "staying on her feet and putting Artemis prone onto that apron, and if the thud Artemis's head made with the apron sounded awful, how about THAT sound effect?"

"Sounded awful, feeling even WORSE, but looking quite ravishing," Cris comments.

With Artemis down on the apron in pain, Dany delivers a series of elbow strikes to the sides and the back of Artemis's head, further incapacitating her fellow draftee. Daenerys rocks Artemis with close to fifteen elbows before dragging Artemis's head towards the ring post, pulling her entire body across the apron and placing Artemis's skull right next to the pole. Daenerys hits Artemis with three more elbows…before backing up…

"Artemis's skull is right next to that ring post—I don't like where this might be going!" Jeremy shouts.

"I think I might like it though!" Cris remarks.

"Could be dangerous…!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Running Kneelift…to the steel ring post as Artemis rolls out of the way, causing Dany's knee to hit nothing but steel!

"OH, NOBODY HOME!" Al gasps. "Dany knees just the steel ring post!"

"Good thing for Artemis because that could have been a concussing blow!" Jeremy remarks. "Dany hit the post HARD though, man—that leg…"

"Artemis might want to be careful if she wants her career to last past this match!" Cris says. "Dany's the kind of girl who'll go to brutal lengths to attain victory!"

"Crock's slowly recognizing that, and she's also getting up…!" Jeremy says.

Artemis, having rolled inside the ring to avoid the knee to the head, stands up near the corner and uses the ropes to pull herself up. Then Artemis ascends up the corner she's in, reaching the middle rope…then the top…

"Getting up…HIGH up…" Jeremy states.

"And now Daenerys may want to watch out—she's looking down at her leg, but she might want to look ABOVE!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Artemis delivers a Diving Double Axe-Handle to the head on the outside!

"LIKE AN ARROW OUT OF THE SKY—ARTEMIS CROCK WITH THE DOUBLE AXE-HANDLE!" Al exclaims.

Artemis gets up on the outside and smirks, saying at the fans, "THAT'S what you came to see…" The crowd cheers, impressed by the height of the diving maneuver to the outside by Artemis Crock. The girl fighting out of Gotham City keeps her smirk as she picks Daenerys up off of the ground…and throws her into the security barricade, dictating the pace and the match events. With Dany against the barricade, Artemis next proceeds to riddle the torso of Daenerys with a series of Palm Strikes…then adding more Palm Strikes to the face!

"Look at the speed of those palms!" Jeremy exclaims in awe. "The Hyūgas are blushing after that—may not be trigrams, but there sure are a hell of a lot of palms!"

Dany manages to push Artemis away from her with both hands, trying to create distance in any way she can. Artemis is sent backward…but then she pursues Dany again…

…

…

…

…only to get Roundhouse Kicked out of nowhere by Dany!

"OH, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! WHAT THE HECK?!" Jeremy gasps.

"Like a POPGUN with that kick!" Al says.

"Perfect simile—like a popgun indeed! And the bullet landed RIGHT in Artemis's temple!" Cris says.

Dany takes a moment to nurse her knee after the Roundhouse, Artemis stunned and out of it in front of her. Dany takes a breath or two while trying to remedy the twinge in her patella…

…

…and after that, Daenerys hooks Artemis by the head…grabs one of her legs…

"Dany still feeling the effects of kneeing the post—wait a minute…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…lifts…and drops Artemis headfirst directly onto the top of the security barricade with a Fisherman Buster!

"OHHHH! A BARRICADE FISHERMAN BUSTER!" Al shouts.

"GOOD GRAVY!" Jeremy exclaims. "THAT'S not gonna help Artemis's head AT ALL!"

"BRUTAL and COLD, FIERY and BLOODY from Daenerys Targaryen!" Cris calls. "This is a style I can get behind!"

"We saw Chasing the Direwolf onto a turnbuckle from Dany's fellow _Game of Throne _characters the Stark Sisters," Al mentions, "and now we see a Barricade Fisherman Buster right onto the top of the security wall—holy crap!"

The crowd "Ooooooohs" in grief, feeling Artemis's pain as Dany leans against the barricade to collect herself. The crowd is both impressed and empathetic from the maneuver, feeling Artemis's pain as the archer holds the back of her head and lies on the ground. After ten seconds, Dany moves away from the wall, pulls Artemis up and slowly pushes her back inside the squared circle. The Mother of Dragons enters the ring herself…and she stomps right onto the back of Artemis's head before walking up and over her skull. Artemis grimaces and, perhaps on instincts, gets on all fours…

…

…and Daenerys grabs her by the waist, picks Artemis up and deadlifts her…into a German Suplex!

"Brutality and power—right to the back of the head with the German!" Al calls.

Dany then covers Artemis, and the referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Artemis kicks out!

"…ma—nope, only check!" Cris says. "Artemis kicking out—good counting by our official there…"

Now it's Jeremy's turn to give Cris a weird look…although for a different reason. "This is the opportunity for Dany to do exactly what we talked about—slow the pace, play HER game here…"

"…Pun intended?" Al inquires.

"Actually, no, but I'll be more than happy to take credit for it," Jeremy chuckles.

Dany grabs Artemis's arm and twists it with the latter on all fours, setting her up for kicks to the ribcage and a kick to the face…followed by an Axe Kick to the back of Artemis's skull, right where it hurts the most at this juncture. The crowd winces upon seeing the Axe Kick as well, watching Artemis's neck snap…and then Dany picks Artemis up and Hammer Throws her into a corner chest-first. Artemis bounces off of the corner and backs into an Elbow Smash to the back of the head.

"Control the head and the body will follow—that's a popular saying," Cris recites. "And it's ringing true right now, because with control of Artemis's head and skull, she's got this entire match and the body of Crock at her mercy."

Dany grabs Crock by the hair and pulls her towards the corner…putting her face right onto the middle turnbuckle and holding it there for Dany to drive a knee to the back of Artemis's skull, pushing her face into the turnbuckle as well. Dany holds her knee there against Artemis's head for a few seconds…before hitting the ropes near the adjacent corner…and scores with a Face Wash Big Boot to the back of Artemis's head! Dany backs away, moving her leg out…and then grabs Artemis by both of her arms in a Full Nelson, dragging Artemis away from the turnbuckles. Dany hangs onto the Full Nelson and uses it to sap more energy out of the DC heroine…

…

…

…and Dany lifts Artemis up in a Full Nelson…and drops her into a Kneelift to the back of the head!

"Got in the Full Nelson—OH, DEAR! The back of the head takes ANOTHER blow!" Al exclaims.

"THAT was cool!" Cris applauds, along with the impressed fans.

"Shades of Ray Rowe of Ring of Honor fame—hope he's recovering well from that motorcycle incident, by the way," Jeremy mentions and offers up well wishes in the same sentence. "That's the Death Rowe maneuver right there, and it may be over THIS time!"

Dany covers Artemis: 1…

"Here's the pin!" Al hollers.

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.825 Artemis gets her shoulder up!

"…forg—REMEMBER," Jeremy stops himself. "REMEMBER it, because Artemis still has some fight left in her!"

"Eventually, these kick-outs might be more and more on instinct and less and less on actual effort with the condition she's putting that head of hers," Cris remarks.

Daenerys picks Artemis up…and Hammer Throws her to the opposite corner across the ring, her spine hitting the buckles and causing Artemis to drop to a prone position in pain. Dany takes her time to walk over to Artemis, the tempo in her control solidly. Dany stomps onto the back of Artemis Crock six times…then stomps once onto the back of Artemis's head. Dany picks Artemis up afterwards, hits her with a Chop…and Hammer Throws her into a third corner of the ring, the corner buckles knocking Artemis down again!

"These Hammer Throw Irish Whips have a ton of torque on them," Jeremy says. "And it's a stoic, meticulous pace of operation now from Targaryen…"

"Hey, sometimes I say you don't get paid by the hour, but in a match like this, why not take your time? One, it's the best strategy," Cris says, "and two, it gives these fans more time to look directly at YOU! And THAT'S what this matchup's all about."

"You have to imagine the _Double X _roster's got to be taking a look at this—more Chops in the corner by Daenerys—and they have to be weighing in on both of these competitors, maybe even some futuristic scouting because they may, at some point, be up against either of these combatants!" Al says.

After two more Chops from Dany to Artemis, Dany goes for a Hammer Throw into the fourth corner…but Artemis reverses it into a Whip into the corner herself, sending Dany in instead. Dany bounces off of the turnbuckles…and walks right into a Dropkick!

"Dany with those Hammer Throws—but that one got blocked!" says Jeremy. "That one turned around and now it's Arty with the offense!"

Artemis holds the back of her head after hitting the Dropkick to Daenerys, feeling the shockwave from hitting the mat. Dany tries to walk out of the corner…but Artemis Dropkicks her a second time!

"Dropkick number TWO there…and Artemis—Artemis needs to be careful," Al says.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing when I saw it—Artemis needs to be careful how she lands on those Dropkicks because each one's causing her head to ricochet, and that's gonna mess her up even more!" Jeremy states.

Dany tries to walk out of the corner once more…

…

…and Artemis goes for a Dropkick once more, but Dany catches Artemis's feet in mid-Dropkick…

"And ANOTHER reason to be careful would be…"

…

…

…

…

…and Catapults Artemis into the turnbuckle, Artemis hitting the top buckle face-first!

"…something like THAT happening to ya!" Cris calls.

"Daenerys was one step ahead and caught Artemis's feet, and sent her flying in a way she certainly isn't used to!" Al says.

Artemis lurches out of the corner, clutching her face…

…

…

…

…and Daenerys grabs her from behind and drops down with a Neckbreaker!

"And head hits canvas again, this time via the Dany Neckbreaker!" calls Al.

"Back of the head…!" Jeremy notes the pinpointed attack again.

Daenerys covers Artemis, and the referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Artemis gets her shoulder up!

"…mat—noooot mate," Cris says. "Only a two-count—gotta give credit to Artemis for sticking through this, even though Dany's giving her a bit of hell here!"

Dany pulls Artemis up off of the canvas…and then delivers a Pendulum Backbreaker that causes Artemis to clutch her back and writhe towards the ring ropes, the Mother of Dragons watching Artemis in pain and following her to the side of the ring…after taking a brief moment to rub her knee. With Artemis at the middle rope, Daenerys uses both of her hands to hold Artemis's head down, pushing her throat into the rope to choke her…while kicking the middle rope as well, over and over, doing so to cause constant reverberations of the middle rope into Artemis's trachea!

"Look at this—look at what Dany's doing now!" Al says. "Very unique way of taking the oxygen away from your opponent; usually, you'll see the rope get kicked into an opponent's neck once and sending them back in recoil, but here, Dany's keeping Artemis IN the ropes, keeping those reverberations directed right at the throat and REPEATEDLY taking away the air!"

"An already-excruciating tactic made even MORE excruciating!" Cris comments. "Daenerys is truly making herself right at home!"

"Artemis coughing profusely after those kicks of the rope into the throat," Jeremy says. "Gasping for breath—head hurting, trouble breathing; problems just CONTINUE to mount for Artemis Crock thanks to what Daenerys is putting her through."

"Putting her through a ringer here," Al says.

Daenerys grabs Artemis by the legs, putting her in Wheelbarrow position and holding her there by the ropes. Dany kicks Artemis in the chest with three Football Kicks, keeping the kicks to the abdomen rather than the groin…and then, Dany lifts Artemis up, drops her onto the top rope with a Stun Gun while continuing to hang on…

…

…

…

…

…and…Artemis turns the incoming Wheelbarrow Facebuster into a Victory Roll!

"Off the Stun Gun into a—VICTORY ROLL COUNTER!" Al exclaims.

"Oh, whoa!" Cris gasps.

Artemis hooks both of Dany's legs and pins her: 1…

"Crock turned it around!" Al shouts.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dany kicks out before 3!

"Kick-out!" Al calls.

"There's that counter ability that Artemis has!" Jeremy says. "It sure came into play right there!"

Both girls get up quickly, and Artemis, seeing a chance to turn things in her favor, attempts a Step Kick. However, Dany catches the foot…and Artemis tries an Enzuigiri, only for Dany to duck it…though Artemis lands onto the sole of her foot! Artemis hops one, twice…and goes the other way with a Leg-Feed Reverse Roundhouse Kick…that Dany also ducks!

"Artemis trying to land that kick, but Dany's staying a step ahead with ducks!" Al says.

Dany keeps a hold of Artemis's foot throughout all of this…

…

…

…

…and then flips Artemis backwards and upwards, thrusting her foe's leg out of her hands…at which point Artemis lands flat onto her feet!

"WHOA! WOW-WOW!" Jeremy interjects. "Right onto her feet like a ninja!"

"Artemis with the athleticism to return to her feet—BACKFLIPPED!" Al calls.

Artemis backs up into the ropes after the extraordinary landing…

…

…

…

…

…and both she and Daenerys raise their arms and Clothesline each other down in unison!

"MID-RING COLLISION!" Al exclaims. "Both girls having the same idea, and both girls rocking each other with stereo Clotheslines!"

"Now THIS could be telling," Cris says. "This could tell us everything we need to know about these two ladies. Whoever gets to her feet first…the advantage from that will be HUGE…"

"Who's going to seize that advantage then?" Al asks.

"The Queen of Meereen and the DC Archer both on their backs—now they're stirring…" Jeremy observes.

…

The CCW fans start to clap…and clap…and clap faster…and faster…and even faster…and even faster…and even faster now, picking up the pace and speeding their claps up to will both competitors to get to their feet…

…

…

…

…and at about the same time, both Daenerys and Artemis get to their feet. Dany and Artemis look at each other…and Artemis Chops Dany across the chest, drawing a loud "WOOOOOO!" from the crowd. Dany takes this…and fires back with a hard right hand to the head, which is enough to cause Artemis to stumble, holding her head in pain. Artemis retorts with two more Chops to the chest…getting two more "WOOOOOS"…and Dany hits two more punches to the head, both of which causing Artemis to stagger once again in dizziness.

"Artemis throwing those shots with flair, Daenerys…throwing her shots with calculation…" Jeremy says.

…

Then Artemis brings Dany down with a Spinning Leg Sweep that puts her onto her back!

"Oh, well how's THAT for calculation?" Jeremy chuckles as he speaks.

"Cutting down Daenerys via the Sweep," Al says.

Artemis hits an Elbow Drop to the chest of Daenerys, then hits the ropes…and as Dany drops down, Artemis Cartwheels over Daenerys's body, turns, stands, and kicks her in the ribs. Artemis picks Dany up, Irish Whips her into the ropes…catches her off of the ropes over her shoulder, hooks her head…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Kryptonite Krunch!

"Looking for the Driver—Kryptonite Krunch!" exclaims Al. "Dropping Targaryen onto HER head this time!"

"Artemis Crock returning that favor, and she got a lot of impact on it!" Jeremy says.

Dany rolls out of the ring underneath the bottom rope, holding her head upon receiving the Kryptonite Krunch by Artemis…who turns and sees Dany on the outside and starts to build up a head of steam now. The crowd gets behind her, seeing her in the ring, and watching her hit the ropes…

"And Dany tending to her head here, but I don't think Artemis plans on giving her a lot of rest!" Jeremy exclaims.

"WATCH OUT!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Artemis sends Dany into the security barricade with a Suicide Dive!

"SUICIDE DIIIIIIVE!" Al hollers. "SOARING AND SCORING IS ARTEMIS!"

"RIGHT ON TARGET, BABY!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Dazed or not, Crock had the equilibrium to pull THAT off!" Cris shouts.

Artemis gets up from the Suicide Dive, a little frazzled but able to stand and raise her arms over her head, drawing a positive reaction from the crowd. The _Young Justice _character sees Daenerys clutching her torso in pain while against the barricade…and Artemis moves in for more offense. Rubbing the back of her neck, Artemis walks to Dany and lifts her up into the air…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her onto the edge of the barricade with a Back Suplex Slam!

"OH MY GOSH! BACK SUPLEX SLAM ONTO THE BARRICADE'S EDGE!" Al hollers. "AND THAT MAY HAVE BEEN A RECEIPT FROM THE FISHERMAN BUSTER OF EARLIER!"

"And as Arty's NECK was feeling it, such is Dany's SPINE!" Jeremy exclaims. "HOLY MACKEREL AND LAMB TIKKA!"

Artemis pulls Dany away from the barricade, holding her upper body all the way as she backs from the wall and towards the apron, Daenerys's arm draped around her…

"I don't think she's done either!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…and Artemis hits a Uranage Slam onto the apron!

"No, she isn't—OH MY GOODNESS! URANAGE THIS TIME!" Al shouts.

"On the APRON this time!" Jeremy exclaims.

"DIRECTED TO THE SPINE AGAIN!" Al yells.

"That spine's gonna be Silly Putty for Artemis's Bow and Arrow if she goes for it!" Cris brings up as Artemis pushes Dany back inside the ring now.

"That may very well be the plan Artemis has in mind!" Al says.

"Well, right NOW, the plan involves the top rope, because that's where Artemis is headed!" Jeremy says.

Indeed, Artemis climbs to the top rope in the corner, Daenerys inside the ring on all fours trying to stand, the pain in her spine inhibiting her from doing so. The archer makes a pose on the top rope, firing an air arrow at the middle of Dany's back…

"Picking her spot…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Diving Double Knee Drop to the back!

"…and hitting it with perfection!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Double dose of knees to the back of Daenerys Targaryen! Artemis taking it to the air!" Al calls.

"If I'm in there, I'm pinning her!" Cris states.

Artemis turns Dany over onto her back and goes for the pin!

"That's exactly what she's doing!" Al says as the ref counts 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.885 Daenerys kicks out!

"…forge—and DON'T forget it!" Jeremy shouts.

"Two-count only!" Al exclaims.

"Dany's determined—the way those slams on the outside to her back looked, I thought she was done for after the knees," Cris admits. "But more is to come! The future of _XX _is right there in that ring!"

Artemis slowly picks Daenerys back up off of the canvas…

…

…and puts her in a Double Underhook, controlling her arms…hoisting Daenerys upside-down…

"What's Arty got in mind here? Tiger Driver?" Jeremy guesses.

…

…

…

…

…

…and dropping Dany into a Double Underhook Shoulder Breaker!

"OH-HOOOO MAN! I've never seen THAT before!" Jeremy reacts to the move. "What, a SHOULDER BREAKER? Wow!"

"Double Underhook lift and dropped into a Shoulder Breaker onto that knee of Artemis Crock…"

…

…

After delivering the Shoulder Breaker variation, Artemis quickly grabs Dany's arm on the mat and puts her in a Cross Armbar!

"…and I was about to say that'd be a great lead-in for that Scorpion Cross Lock," says Al, "but how about a different submission in the Armbar?! Artemis having it locked in!"

"Whittling at that strength advantage Dany has, and maybe earning a submission too!" Cris says.

"Hyperextending that arm of the Mother of Dragons—submission cinched in!" Al calls.

Artemis fully yanks away at the arm of Daenerys with the Armbar, a good deal of the crowd getting behind her while others are behind Targaryen as she tries to escape. Artemis continues to tug and pull at the arm of Dany, the referee there to check and see if Daenerys wishes to submit…

…

…

…

…and…Dany replies to this by standing up in the hold…and adjusting so that she is pinning Artemis's shoulders to the mat!

"Gotta be careful about—see, there it is before I even mention it!" Cris points. "Shoulders down!"

Dany holds Artemis's shoulders down for a pin…

…

…

…

…but Artemis lifts up her shoulders and turns the Armbar into a Triangle Choke, pushing down on Dany's head!

"Transition!" Jeremy exclaims. "Transition into the Triangle Choke hold! See, when Arty isn't brawling, she's doing things like this—technical skill shining through here!"

"And again, Artemis could achieve a submission win here! If not with the Armbar, maybe with the Triangle Choke!" Al says.

Artemis grits her teeth as she holds onto the Triangle Choke, holding onto the head of Targaryen with might and shaking her own head vigorously as adrenaline starts to take over and amp up the level of push behind the Triangle submission. Daenerys waves her free arm in the air, trying to find a way out of this submission, reaching around for any kind of an opening but to no avail!

"Daenerys doesn't quite have the same level of technical and reversing ability as Artemis, and it's showing right here—she's REALLY struggling in that hold!" Jeremy states.

"I bet Artemis knew that coming in! Might have been in her gameplan!" Cris says.

"And this is why ground-and-pound is Artemis's game!" Jeremy adds.

The referee checks on Daenerys and asks her if she wants to submit…

…

…

…

…

…and…Dany puts her hand on the canvas, but does not tap!

"Not tapping! Not tapping! But for how much longer, we have to ask?" Al inquires.

"If Dany doesn't do something soon, not VERY much longer!" Jeremy says.

Artemis keeps the Triangle Choke applied, the crowd anticipating a possible end to the match…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dany starts to stand again…

…

…use both hands…

…

…

…

…and proceed to lift Artemis up off of the canvas!

"Well, she's doing SOMETHING!" Cris chortles.

"Look at the power on Dany! That strength!" Al exclaims.

"What she doesn't have in technical ability, she's got in this thing called brute FORCE…!" Jeremy declares.

Dany turns the Triangle Choke into an Elevated Prawn Hold on Artemis…

…

…

…

…and Powerbombs her into the canvas…one time…before lifting Artemis up a second time, the Triangle Choke loosened…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Dany turns to the ropes…faces the outside of the ring, walks over…

…

…and tosses Artemis over the top rope in Powerbomb fashion over the top rope and to the floor!

"Dany muscling her way out of the Triangle CH—OHHHHHHHH!" Jeremy exclaims, stunned. "MY GOD! OVER THE TOP ROPE WITH HER!"

"POWERBOMBED HER—WHAT A FALL!" Al shouts.

"Oh your GWEN, but about that Powerbomb, holy cow!" Cris yells. "Tossed her over the top rope, and Artemis just SPLATS onto the arena floor—the back of her head looked like it bounced off the ground as well!"

"And that is THINLY-PADDED flooring outside there!" Al mentions. "That's not gonna do any favors!"

"Unless you're Daenerys!" Jeremy shouts.

"Indeed!" Cris nods.

Artemis holds the back of her head with urgency, her skull ringing upon landing on the hard ground, the crowd seeing the thud she made and bursting into sounds of concern for her. Daenerys, meanwhile, sees Artemis on the outside tending to herself, gingerly trying to stand…though the Powerbomb toss has done a number on her visibly. Artemis is moving very slowly, Daenerys catching herself from the submissions previously applied on her and taking time inside the ring to rest up. Dany stands…and Artemis gets to a knee, Dany watching this…

"Both of these girls in need of a bit of a respite after what they've put each other through…" Jeremy says. "This is what making first impressions is all about!"

"They're knocking each other around quite a lot, yeah—that Powerbomb though…looked ABSOLUTELY WICKED…" Cris remarks. "Artemis might have been knocked out for a second after it—she's moving now…but she's got to be on spaghetti legs at BEST…"

…

…

…

…

…and, after close to 45 seconds, Artemis gets moments away from a standing position…

…

…

…

…and Dany…hits the ropes…

"Daenerys—what the…? What the—Daenaerys! Daenerys is RUNNING…!" Al blinks twice.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Artemis with an Over-the-Top-Rope No-Hands Suicide Dive!

"AND NOW IT'S _DAENERYS_ SOARING AND SCORING!" Al exclaims. "WHO IN THE HECK EXPECTED THAT?!"

"CLEARLY NOT ARTEMIS, AND CERTAINLY NOT ME!" Jeremy answers.

"OR ME!" Cris pipes in.

"OR THE FANS!" Jeremy adds on top of that.

"DAENERYS LAUNCHING HERSELF OVER THE TOP RIGHT INTO ARTEMIS, A RISK THAT HAS LIT UP THIS CROWD IN ST. LOUIS!" Al shouts. "INCREDIBLE!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chants the fans as Dany and Artemis are lying on the floor outside of the ring, the former recovering from her big dive to the outside and the latter's pain returning to her after said dive. The Queen of Meereen, after ten seconds, crawls to where Artemis is lying down…and starts to pummel away at her with punches to the face from a Full Mount. Artemis is the recipient of one punch after another after another, the _GoT _standout with the upper hand…and after seventeen punches, Daenerys stands up, picks Artemis up off of the ground…and Biel Throws her towards the ring apron, sending Artemis closer to the ring which Daenerys proceeds to walk and shove her back into. Artemis, still visibly groggy, tries to stand up inside the ring…while Daenerys is inside waiting for her…

"Artemis doesn't look like she's all there—Daenerys closing in!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…and Daenerys throttles Artemis with both hands, holding onto her throat…

…

…

…

…

…

…lifts her…and drops her with a Sit-Out Chokebomb!

"CHOKEBOMB CONNECTING!" exclaims Al. "SIT-OUT FASHION!

"I THINK THAT'S BALLGAME!" Cris calls.

Daenerys remains sitting out and holds onto the legs of Artemis for the pin right there, and the referee counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.91 Artemis gets her shoulder up!

"…MAT—SHE KICKED OUT!" Cris exclaims, rubbing his eyes. "UNBELIEVABLE—SHE KICKED OUT!"

"YES, SHE DID!" Al affirms. "YES, SHE DID AND I'M SHOCKED AS WELL! THAT SIT-OUT CHOKEBOMB HAD ALL THE MAKINGS OF A FINALE! BUT NO!"

Dany scowls at the result of the near-fall, turning to look at the referee who confirms that it's only a two-count indeed, much to the Mother of Dragons' chagrin. However, Dany continues to operate…and moves in for the kill next this time. Dany grabs Artemis, looks up at the sky as she does so…

…

…

…

…

…and holds her upside-down in a Tombstone position!

"But maybe THIS will spell finale!" Cris says.

"Golden Crown, I believe this is called—the Golden Crown!" Jeremy identifies the move by its name.

"Puts you right on your head, right where Artemis is the most vulnerable…!" Al mentions.

Dany goes for the Golden Crown…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Artemis prevents it with Hammerfists to Dany's right knee, the same knee she hit the steel ring post with earlier on the errant Kneelift!

"Oh! But speaking of vulnerable…!" Jeremy speaks.

"Now Artemis going after that knee! That's the knee that collided with the steel ring post—it's still having some effects!" Al says.

Artemis keeps Hammerfisting the knee…

"Smart stuff from Artemis!" Cris compliments.

…

…

…

…

…and…Artemis pushes off of both of Dany's knees…and delivers a Mayorana Takedown!

"Headscissors, like a Mayorana!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Takedown on Daenerys! The Golden Crown blocked and prevented there!" Al calls.

Artemis and Dany each stand up, both of them with a touch of hesitation in doing so…

…

…

…and Artemis hits Dany with an STO Backbreaker…

…followed by a Kneeling Neckbreaker…

…

…

…followed by standing up, Dany out on her feet…

…

…

…

…and hitting a Superkick to the back of the head!

"A TRIFECTA OF TERROR FROM ARTEMIS—LOOK AT THAT! HOW SMOOTHLY PUT TOGETHER THAT WAS!" Al exclaims.

"SMOOTH AS SILK, BUT DIRECT AS A BULLET!" Jeremy exclaims. "I'D SAY ARROW, BUT IT'D BE TOO EASY!"

Artemis drops down and turns Daenerys over to cover her: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Daenerys gets her shoulder up!

"…FORGE—NOOOO!" Jeremy shouts. "A TWO-COUNT AGAIN!"

"BACKBREAKER, NECKBREAKER, AND SUPERKICK ALL IN SUCCESSION, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO PUT DAENERYS AWAY!" Al shouts.

"These two are really going for it!" Cris laughs. "I'm loving it! I'm loving everything about it! But who's gonna WIN?"

Artemis shakes her head, trying to restore her balance and get back to her feet, the crowd chanting "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!" now rather loudly as Artemis does eventually get to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, as Dany sits up, Artemis jacks her jaw with a second Superkick!

"ANOTHER SUPERKICK CONNECTS!" Al hollers.

"NOT QUITE KENNELLY'S KISS, BUT IT SMARTS!" Cris shouts.

Artemis crawls over to Dany's legs…stands up…

…

…steps between the legs…

"OH! I THINK I KNOW WHERE THIS MAY BE GOING HERE!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…twists both legs around her own…turns Dany over with all of her strength…

…

…

…

…

…and locking up the arms to complete the Archer Cross Lock!

"YEP! IT IS!" Jeremy nods. "SHADES OF BULL NAKANO OR SARAYA KNIGHT'S DAUGHTER—THE ARCHER CROSS LOCK IS IN!"

"HOW MANY SHIMMER TITLES HAS THIS MOVE CLINCHED?" Cris queries.

"CAN SHE GET DANY TO TAP HERE?!" Al exclaims.

Artemis screams and hollers with passion as she tightens the Archer Cross Lock on Daenerys, eliciting shouts of pain from Targaryen in contrast as she keeps the maneuver as tight as possible, the cheers of the crowd only motivating Artemis to make the hold even tighter!

"CENTER OF THE RING!" Al exclaims. "ARTEMIS CROCK WITH THE PERFECT POSITIONING FOR THIS, AND SHE'S BENDING DAENERYS IN TWO HERE!"

"MAY HAVE TO TAP!" Cris shouts. "TAP OR SNAP!"

"Snap WHAT? The WHOLE BODY?!" Jeremy yells. "That's what it LOOKS LIKE—YEOWZA!"

"WILL SHE SUBMIT?" Al asks.

The referee gets a closer look at the scene and the submission, checking on Dany as she shakes her head, hair flowing about and all as she struggles in the Archer Cross Lock. Artemis screams, "TAP OUT, DANY! TAP OUT, DANY!" while trying to pull back even further from here if possible.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN GET OUT OF THIS?!" Cris exclaims.

"HELL IF I KNOW!" Jeremy shrugs. "I DON'T THINK YOU CAN!"

"THE WAY ARTEMIS IS PULLING BACK, SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN BE ABLE TO!" Al proclaims.

Artemis roars at full volume while the crowd is behind her, watching Daenerys's expression change…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…Daenerys somehow slips an arm out of Artemis's Double Chickenwing clutches…

"Wait—whoawhoawhoa…WHOA…!" Jeremy blinks. "How'd she get that arm free?!"

"I don't have a clue! Must've powered it out!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…with the free arm, Dany pushes on the canvas and forward rolls, using her legs to propel Artemis forward towards the ropes, causing her to let go of the other arm!

"And Daenerys with the resourcefulness to get free!" Jeremy exclaims. "I didn't think that she could!"

"That was mostly power on that! That was power and strength to get that arm out and then the legs to send Artemis away! How impressive of a countermove is that?!" Al shouts.

"For someone whose countermoves mostly rely on nothing but force, for something like that which needed force AND agility, I'd say it's VERY impressive!" Cris states.

Artemis is surprised by her Archer Cross Lock being broken, but she is able to get both hands on the middle rope to keep herself from hitting said rope with her throat. Dany, meanwhile, takes a moment to stand, shaking off the pain of the Archer Cross Lock…or trying to do so at the very least. After piecing herself together, Dany sees Artemis by the ropes…and she runs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Artemis sees her coming with a Drop Toe Hold that puts Daenerys onto the middle rope! Dany lands on the rope, coughs once…and Artemis starts to stand. Artemis looks around at the crowd, motioning for them to keep the cheers coming, and then she hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and she goes for a Leapfrog Body Guillotine to Dany…but Daenerys moves out of the way! Artemis, in mid-run, sees Dany move…and manages to snatch the top rope to keep herself from falling all the way out of the ring!

"DAENERYS out of the way, but look at this!" Al exclaims. "Look at Artemis hanging on!"

Artemis does hang onto the top rope…

…

…

…

…and, with her arms, she pulls up to Skin the Cat and get back inside!

"Hanging on and SKINNING THE CAT!" Jeremy adds. "COOL EXECUTION ON THAT! Kept herself out of harm's way…"

Artemis vaults up…to the ring…

…

…

…

…

…and ends up Skinning the Cat onto Dany's shoulder!

"Uhhhh-ohhhhhhh!" Jeremy gasps as he sees that Dany is up!

"Artemis may've tried to get back in, Skin the Cat…but Daenerys may be about ready to skin HER instead with a dose of molten metal!" Al calls.

Artemis holds onto the ropes for dear life…

…

…

…

…

…but Daenerys pulls Artemis away from the ropes, now positioning her upside-down and walking away from the ropes to the middle of the ring, Artemis in hands…

"ONTO THE HEAD! ONTO THE HEAD!" Cris hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Daenerys hits the Golden Crown!

"BAM!" Jeremy provides the sound effect.

"GOLDEN CROOOOWWWN!" Cris shouts.

"THE GOLDEN CROWN SCORES!" Al exclaims. "DAENERYS PICKED ARTEMIS UP AND OFF, AND OFF WITH HER ACHING HEAD!"

Daenerys lies down beside the motionless Artemis for a brief moment, catching her breath and her bearings, the First of Her Name…

…

…and, after a resting period, Dany crawls her way onto Artemis for a pin, getting an arm over her shoulders and using the other arm to hook a leg! The referee counts 1…

"CHECK…" / "SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…" / "…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Artemis kicks out at the last second!

"…MA—WHAAAAT?! / … FORGET—WHAAAAT?!" a thunderstruck Cris and Jeremy exclaim in unison over the equally-thunderstruck crowd.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! ARTEMIS KICKED OUT OF THE TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! THAT GOLDEN CROWN OF THE UNBURNT, THE BREAKER OF CHAINS, NOT BREAKING ARTEMIS!" Al hollers.

Jeremy and Cris both try to find their words, but all they are able to do is utter unintelligible sounds of awe and disbelief.

"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!" Al shouts.

The most emotional elicitation from Daenerys all match comes in the form of an audible growl and shout of frustration, the Queen Across the Sea outraged by the fact that the Golden Crown only achieved a near-fall, albeit a very, very close one. The crowd, invested, chants, "LET'S GO DANY! / ARTEMIS! LET'S GO DANY! / ARTEMIS! LET'S GO DANY! / ARTEMIS!" as Artemis lifts up her head weakly…only for the head to drop back down, the archer rather spent and hurt. Dany looks down at her opponent…and starts to pick her up from off of the mat, the expression on her face a more distressed one, mostly due to the Artemis kick-out. Dany picks Artemis up over her shoulder…and proceeds to carry her to a corner…and place her onto the top turnbuckle. Once there, Dany grabs Artemis by the hair and punches her five times in the forehead…before climbing to the middle rope and adding to the offense with Headbutts as well.

"Daenerys starting to get even MORE vicious at this point with the Headbutts, banging her OWN head with Artemis's…all for the sake of doing more damage, which is PRECISELY what is being done!" Al says.

"That drive to succeed kicking in—that drive to win!" Jeremy says.

After three more Headbutts, Daenerys pauses…shakes off the effects of the Headbutts on her own skull, and hooks Artemis's head, standing on the top rope with her and keeping her there, posturing up and preparing to lift Artemis up out of the corner for a Superplex…

"I'm getting flashbacks to that Brainbuster on the top buckle that Sansa used earlier—don't know if that's what Dany's got in mind, but I'm sure enough to say that whatever it is, it'll hurt and possibly end things either way!" Cris says.

"Ten bucks says Superplex…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Dany lifts Artemis up…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Artemis, upside-down, is able to hit Dany with a knee to the top of the head…only for Dany to keep a hold of Artemis anyway! The crowd is in awe as Dany keeps Artemis firmly grasped…despite receiving another knee to the head…and another…and another…

…

…and as the knees to the top of the head keep coming…Daenerys continues to hang onto Artemis in Vertical Suplex position!

"HOW IS DAENERYS STILL HOLDING HER UP?! She's getting kneed by Artemis in the top of the head repeatedly, but she's STILL got her!" Jeremy exclaims.

"GAK POWER right there!" Cris shouts.

"EXTRAORDINARY strength and ability!" Al adds.

…

…

…

Daenerys is about ready to drop Artemis her way…

…

…

…

…

…but one more knee by Artemis is enough for her to reverse the direction of the Superplex, landing back in the corner with Daenerys now tending to her skull. Artemis sees Daenerys dazed…puts her arms around Dany's midsection, adjusts her position to place a leg behind Dany's feet…

"It took practically FOREVER for Artemis to get down, but get down she did, and now—what's she…?" Al blinks.

"Wait a minute…" Cris observes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and takes Dany out of the corner and all the way to the canvas with a Super Ranhei, folding Daenerys up onto her head and neck on the way down!**

"**WHAT THE HELLLLLL?!**" Cris exclaims in utter surprise. "**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! THAT WAS INSANE! THAT WAS UNREAL! WHAT…WHOA!**"

"**THAT WAS THE SHATTERED ARROW! THE SHATTERED ARROW FROM THE TOP ROPE—THAT RANHEI!**" Jeremy identifies the move.

Artemis, her head ringing from making impact with the mat from such a height, is dizzy next to a folded-up Daenerys…and for a good while, supine Artemis stays, only stirring a tad while on her back next to Daenerys, who remains a bent mess beside her. Artemis holds onto her head, the head that smacked the canvas on the way down on the Super Shattered Arrow.

Al is still catching himself from the maneuver himself on commentary, but manages to speak: "The Shattered Arrow Ranhei from top rope all the way down, and Daenerys landing right onto her head and her neck and everything—she's folded up like a slinky, but look at Artemis! On the way down on the Shattered Arrow, she banged her head on the mat, and that whiplash is affecting her!"

"Not just onto her head, but onto her head from the TOP ROPE!" Cris adds. "That's not going to help the ALREADY-wobbly equilibrium she had!"

"I'm not sure if Artemis can look over and get a pin!" Jeremy says. "She may've done as much damage to herself in hindsight as to Daenerys!"

…

Eventually, Daenerys backward-rolls to get herself out of the folded position…and, while she's on her chest prone, Artemis rolls over onto her own chest and ends up pointing in the direction against Targaryen, the two of their heads just inches away from each other. The crowd shows its appreciation for both clearly-exhausted athletes, chanting, "YOU'RE BOTH AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU'RE BOTH AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"'You're both awesome' is the cry here in St. Louis!" Al says.

"And looking at what we've gotten from them both, I don't want to alarm any of you, but I think they're right!" Jeremy chuckles.

"The Scottrade Center liking what it's seeing…!" says Cris. "I like it too!"

Artemis and Daenerys start to get to their knees, working to vertical bases as best as they can…

…

…and they reach out for each other's heads to prop themselves up in the process, needing one another to stand in the conditions they are in…

…

…

…

…

…and…after thirty seconds, they end up on their feet, Artemis's head beside Dany's shoulder and Dany's head beside Artemis's…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, out of the blue, Daenerys picks Artemis up…

"Took a while for both of them—WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Jeremy blinks thrice.

"QUICK pick-up!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Daenerys jumps up and drops Artemis with another Golden Crown!

"GOLDEN CROWN AGAIN! GOLDEN CROWN AGAIN!" Al calls.

"HOW FAST WAS THAT?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"IT CAME QUICKER THAN A HICCUP!" Al shouts.

"OUT OF THE BACK POCKET—SHE JUMPED ON IT TOO!" Cris exclaims.

"INDEED!" Al nods.

Daenerys tilts onto her side after dropping to her knees on the Golden Crown, Artemis down beside her and not moving afterwards…

…

…

…

…and Daenerys, after a brief moment, rolls to Artemis and gets her hands on her for a pin! The referee is right there in position to count it: 1…

"OUT OF THE BACK POCKET…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…AND INTO THE WINNER'S CIRCLE!" Al declares as the referee reaches three, "Mhysa" plays, the bell rings, and the heavily regaled _XX 20 _audience lauds the contest with a standing ovation. Daenerys, having gotten the win, lies next to Artemis in wooziness, her head somewhat swirling at the moment as she's still feeling the effects of the Super Shattered Arrow.

"And your winner of the match…Daenerys Targaryen!" Blader DJ announces, though the ovation given by the fans is for both competitors.

Jeremy stands up and claps himself, saying, "WOW… As CCW Vice President of Talent Relations…I'm glad to say, I am SUPER proud of these two gals! What a showing!"

"What a showing indeed—right to the very end!" Al concurs. "Daenerys Targaryen with the second Golden Crown, at the snap of a finger…and that was enough to end it, but it could have gone the other way too!"

"That Super Shattered Arrow… I don't know HOW Crock had the presence of mind to even EXECUTE it, never mind capitalize thereafter, which, evidently she couldn't BECAUSE of what was done to her head almost all match long," Cris says. "And that brings me to my OTHER point—how about Daenerys? For someone with the lesser end of experience, what do you think of HER after this win? Color ME a fan; I'll say that right now!"

"She's POWERFUL…" Jeremy says, still clapping. "VERY powerful. That Superplex that wasn't but ALMOST WAS even as she was getting kneed? THAT got MY attention. You saw the strength, you saw the brutal nature, you even saw the DIVE OVER THE TOP from her, and wasn't THAT a thing of beauty?"

"It WAS, it was," Cris agrees.

"Daenerys Targaryen picks up the victory; she'll have that to take with her to 5 Borough Wrestling—or even the MAIN roster; who knows?! After a performance like THAT…" Al leaves the rest open to interpretation.

"I just hope Artemis is okay in there," Jeremy chuckles. "She took some ABUSE in this match from Dany out there…but she HELD ON! She hung on, even SURVIVED the first Golden Crown, which I thought was gonna be the end of her…and she's got stuff to take from this match too."

Daenerys slowly gets to her knees, her back to the ring ropes as she holds her head in her left hand while the referee raises her right hand. As she is collecting herself…so is Artemis, who rolls off of her back…and gets to her knees herself, also holding the back of her head…as her eyes meet with Dany's, the two of them in the same position, kneeling and holding their skulls.

"And look at THAT picture…" Al comments as both draftees are eying one another, their match ended.

"Both of these girls pulled out the stops here tonight—EITHER ONE of them could have been walking out with the victory…but it goes to the _Game of Thrones _girl and Breaker of Chains, the POWERFUL might of Daenerys Targaryen," Jeremy says.

"Either one could have gotten their hand raised," Cris says. "Either one of them…but BOTH made one HELL of a statement."

…

Daenerys manages to push herself up to her feet first, gingerly but eventually. Seeing Artemis still on her knees, Dany walks over to her, taking her time and walking off some of the aches in the process…

…

…and then, Dany says to Artemis, "Stand up…"

The commentators silently watch this development, wondering what is about to transpire…

…

…

…

…and…it takes a while…and a few stopped and started attempts…but Artemis pushes herself up off of the canvas and stand up in front of Dany, just as requested…or demanded depending on how one reads the tone.

"Dany telling Artemis to stand up…and stand up she has, SOMEHOW…" Cris states.

…

…

…

Dany looks at the standing Artemis…and, giving a single nod, she extends her hand out to Artemis. The _Young Justice _character sees her fellow draftee's offering…and, after contemplating it for about eight seconds, Artemis accepts the hand for the Code of Honor, to applause and cheers from the St. Louis crowd.

"There you go," Jeremy grins. "THAT'S what I like to see…"

"Both women know what they had to go through, what they had to do," Al says, "to achieve victory… Gotta respect what they threw at each other."

Artemis and Daenerys shake hands…

…

…

…

…

…but Artemis takes a step closer while holding Dany's hand, bringing her up close to the Unburnt One.

"Ooooh…" Jeremy gasps with interest.

Suddenly, the two girls are nose to nose with one another, the archer's visage enduring and resolute, her eyes alone telling a better story than her lips, which merely remain closed as Dany looks at her. Dany catches the gaze…and in those eyes gets quite the message…almost reciprocating said message with her own eyes…before the two eventually separate, Daenerys leaving the ring to head to the back.

"…Well…heh…I think I might have an idea as to what THAT look means…" Jeremy says ponderously.

"…Could this be the start of a rivalry between these two? …It certainly is the start of something; that's truth," Al states.

"Oh, I think you'll be seeing those two go at it again," Cris asserts. "And when you do, whether it's 5BW or _XX_…it's gonna be a whole new level…of SPECIAL."

Artemis, left inside the ring, lets things sink in, looking at the still-applauding crowd…and she says to herself, "…I think I'm gonna like this place…" while Dany heads backstage.

* * *

Cameras switch to backstage…where Reggie Rocket and Emmy are watching the aftermath of the Special Attraction Match between Artemis and Daenerys. Reggie is quite pleased with what she's seen, letting it show with a loud three claps of applause.

"Heh…bodacious as expected," Reggie gives a proud and approving grin. "Safe to say those two made the most out of their opportunity…"

"Definitely," Emmy says…

…or rather, _would _say at a moment like this…but in actuality Emmy doesn't say a single word, only staring at the television monitor in front of her, the look on her face the epitome of discontent. Reggie sees this and turns to her grommet with concern.

"Grommet?" Reggie tries to get Emmy's attention…although Emmy still keeps staring off at the television, the only motion from her coming from her blinking eyes and her balled-up fists. It takes a moment, but not so long as Reggie picks up on what is troubling her student. She sighs, "…I know what you're thinking…"

Emmy frowns. "This was a Draftee showcase; I GET that, and being who I am here I'm proud of both of them too, but…it was her match just as much as theirs… She was meant to be out there with them…"

Reggie pensively licked her lower lip, understanding where Emmy's coming from. "Pisses you the hell off, doesn't it, grom? …Just what Zoe, Bella and Lucy wanted—they knew that was your friend—"

"No, Swami, it's BIGGER than that!" Emmy cuts her teacher off, distress and frustration painted on her visage. "YES, she's my friend, but that's not the only thing that bothers me! What Zoe, Bella, and Lucy did to her could have easily happened to Daenerys or to Artemis if they thought either one of them 'didn't belong' here for whatever reason. And I KNOW those three did it to get under my skin, and I'll give it to them – it WORKED…but it should get under yours and Annie's skins too…and it should ALSO get under the skin of anyone and everyone who wants to be a part of this business and a part of _XX _for episodes to come. I mean, who would want to have their fates in the hands or space of three disgruntled brutes who can pull the plug on a person's career at any given time if they see fit? …Emily Elizabeth came to me and said that she was scared to be here at first because there were people here who might not like her and might make her career a living nightmare…and I PROMISED her on Draft day and every day since that that wasn't going to happen…and it only took ONE NIGHT for that promise not to hold up. That's an added weight I have to bear on my shoulders, and I bet Zoe knows that too…"

Emmy turns away from the television and looks directly at her mentor Reggie now. "…I'm the locker room leader here for a reason, and it's not because of perfection. I know I'm not perfect. YOU know I'm not perfect. ANNIE knows I'm not perfect. I'm sure that everyone in this locker room here knows that I'm not perfect…but just like I put EVERYTHING into my performances in the ring, I put EVERYTHING into my position behind the curtain as someone who encourages the wrestlers not to hold anything back, not to be afraid in anything that they do, no matter who they are or where they're from. I want these girls to be comfortable; I don't want people who struggle for a chance to make it here only to get cut off at the pass by three in-ring and locker room TERRORISTS who think they know better than everybody because they hit the hardest. They're a bunch of violent control freaks, especially Zoe Payne; she even wanted to take the stipulation away from me!"

"And you let her," Reggie splices in with a remark with some sternness to it, causing Emmy to look away from Rocket for a brief moment. The ECW alumna then pokes Emmy's chest and goes on to say, "You let her take over control of that match between us and them. You let her basically decide the entire situation EXCEPT for one very important part of it, the one part that matters more than anything else…and that's the end result. Look at me."

Emmy returns her eyes back to Reggie's upon command.

"For one night and one night alone in that salty swamp hog's career," Reggie speaks, "she wanted to be the one who could call herself Pioneer… At _Pandemonium_, Zoe gets to have her Demon's Dungeon. She gets to have her cake…but it's going to be cake in the form of just desserts, because you know what you're going to do, grommet? You're going to make her PAY. You're going to make her feel EXACTLY what you felt because of her and Gwen, what Emily's feeling right now because of her. You're going to make her feel what it's like to lose a chunk of her OWN career…just like I warned her was going to happen… And most importantly, grommet…you're going to show that shommy shook that she can make matches, she can speak her mind and she can try to bowl the system as much as she wants, but no matter how much she does any of that, she will never…EVER…be Emmy."

Emmy keeps her eyes on Reggie Rocket, having heard each and every word coming out of her mentor's mouth, concentrating on it all. The Rocket Girl keeps Emmy's eyes on her by reaching out and grabbing both sides of Emmy's face, holding her in place and leaning in closer to her to make sure she gets every part of what Reggie's about to tell her.

"You have Annie…and of course you have me… We're your wing-girls for this," Reggie says. "And you DO put everything into anything that you do. And you're gonna put that level of passion into leading your wing-girls into battle, but this is where you need to go to a different place, because as much as you enjoy 'trying your best' and 'having fun', eight nights from now, that stuff's acetone. You leave those things at home in Chicago, grommet…because when we enter this Demon's Dungeon, we come out as WINNERS and not a damn thing less than that. This is YOUR SHOW, Emmy. This is your show and your Females Division. Defend it like hell…because that's right where we're going."

Emmy nods slowly in comprehension of Reggie's motivating words, those words putting the entire situation into perspective for the student. Reggie nods back at her pupil…and then…

_[We are riders on a mission_

_Action kids in play position_

_Rocket Power!]_

…"Rocket Power Theme" by The Wipeouters plays inside the room, causing a startled Emmy to blink.

"That's my phone," Reggie says, pulling out her phone from her pocket. She takes a look at it and the incoming call's source…and then declares, "It's Otto. I've gotta take this, okay? You stay mint."

"I will," Emmy nods. "Thanks, Swami."

"No prob—anything anytime, grom," Reggie pats Emmy's shoulder and then picks up the phone, walking away from Emmy as she speaks. "Aloha… Yo, what's up? …Yeah, I saw it; I wasn't exactly thrilled about it either…nothing you can…"

Reggie's voice trails off, leaving Emmy to sit alone in contemplation as she puts herself in the mindset of the war that's ahead, slowly acclimating herself to her role as locker room leader…as team leader come _Pandemonium_. Emmy closes her eyes and puts her hands together, almost meditatively…

…

…but then, someone else approaches her from the rear as Emmy's eyes are shut. Emmy senses the presence behind her and lets out a perturbed sigh, her eyes unaware of who is behind her, but her instincts and gut feelings letting her know exactly who it is. Emmy reluctantly turns around, hoping she's wrong…but alas, she's dead on.

"…YOUR Females Division, huh?" says a churlish CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson. "I was under the impression that being the BEST made you the owner of the Division, not the worthless whims and desires and handpicking of others. It's not fans or locker room entities that decide it… The only thing that determines who owns the Division is this Championship right here." Gwen shows off the CCW Females Championship in her right hand, holding her PWI plaque in her left hand. "And I'm the only one who can call herself Champion."

"…You don't ever get tired of this, do you?" Emmy just deadpans.

"Not really," Gwen grins. "It's actually quite fun. I love the sound of my voice too much for it to get old."

Emmy plain-faces at this blatant arrogance from the Alpha Bitch.

"What?" Gwen shrugs, retaining her grin still. "You seemed like you needed the Word of the Alpha Bitch, now more than ever, actually."

Emmy rolls her eyes. "PLEASE explain what gave you that idea," Emmy says.

"Well, with two broken arms on your conscience, I figured you could use something to help with the well-deserved self-blame for getting someone on MY roster badly hurt," Gwen says, at which point Emmy growls and narrows her eyes at the Ten-Year-Old Tyke. "Oh, don't give me that look; I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. You can't seriously convince me that what happened to Emily Elizabeth tonight isn't entirely your fault."

"…And here you make it sound like you actually care…" Emmy says, glaring at Gwen unappreciatively…

…though the Females Champion isn't stopping there, enough never being enough for her, after all.

"Hey, just think: she might have ended up with, at worst, only ONE broken arm right now instead of two if you'd have been faster…or if you had your priorities in better shape," Gwen comments.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Emmy snarls at Gwendolyn.

"What? Oh, your priorities?" Gwen gives Emmy a sneer. "You don't think that I didn't SEE it, do you? Me, the omniscient one? The all-seeing eye? …Your 'friend' Emily Elizabeth was backstage getting mugged, and the first thing you took it upon yourself to do was make sure ANNIE AND REGGIE were okay after your match? You ran over to THEIR aid first, the ones lying on the ground instead of the one getting stomped on? Gee, judging from that—"

"Okay, don't even START," Emmy cuts Gwen off, her face starting to turn red in immediate anger. "Don't even GO there. I know what you're trying—just STOP. I NEEDED Annie and Reggie to run The END off! I was about to go back there alone but that would've been careless!"

"Careless? …Interesting to hear someone like you be so self-preserving all of a sudden," Gwen's sneer increases. "I wonder what Emily would think if she was listening to you right now…"

"Self-preserving—are you kidding me?!" Emmy shouts. "I couldn't deal with all three of them on my own to save her! I know it, Annie and Swami know it, and that's why we've all taken this cause up TOGETHER to get rid of them! The END's only been around for a handful of weeks, but in those weeks, one thing has been clear as day and that is that NO ONE PERSON can overcome them. You need to have as many people to a side as they do or else you won't stand a chance!"

"…Well, that didn't stop SOME people who cared…" Gwen slyly states, the implication referring to Emmy's two other PBS friends who got involved. "And I know some other people—or at least ONE—whom that wouldn't stop in your position with someone he or she cared about in that kind of danger…" Gwen adds, dropping another implication, possibly one referring to someone close to her, and related to Emmy in some capacity as well.

Emmy scowls, knowing exactly what and whom Gwen is talking about. "Yeah…and look at what HAPPENED to them…" she says rather coldly, referring not only to the Cyber Girls, but to the third example Gwen was bringing up but not mentioning by name. The longer Gwen stands, the worse Emmy's mood becomes.

Gwen flicks a bang in her hair and continues looking at Emmy, knowing how much this conversation is getting to her. "Of COURSE your way's the right way. I have to remember whom I'm dealing with – lovely little PBS Princess Emmy… Give me a Gwendamn break…"

"Look, are you DONE?" Emmy bitingly asks the Alpha Bitch. "You're the LAST person I need to be talking to right now. I've got bigger things to focus on, like how I'm going to avenge what happened to her."

"I thought you said you couldn't do it alone?" Gwen smirks.

Emmy is about to practically blow a gasket in front of Gwen on that remark…but something on the television monitor next to her catches her attention…

…and it catches Gwen's attention as well…

* * *

**_THE FIVE MOST MEMORABLE MOMENTS IN _****CCW XX _HISTORY!_**

**_#1 – Emmy returns to CCW on _****CCW XX 14**

_Zoe Payne covers Gwen…and the crowd counts 1…_

_2…_

_…_

_3…_

_…_

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_7…_

_8…_

_9…_

_10…_

_11…_

_…and the crowd continues counting…_

_"BUT DAMN IT, WE DON'T HAVE A REF!" Cris notes._

_"Scott Van Buren's still out cold from the Kneecapitation of earlier!" Jonathan elaborates._

_"Now what then?!" Jeremy says._

_Zoe tries to nudge the referee back to consciousness so he can make the official count for the pinfall. However, she has little success in bringing Van Buren back to life._

_"Zoe Payne, for all intents and purposes, should be CCW Females Champion right now," Jonathan says, "but Tennyson—"_

_"**I wish, I wish, with all my heart…"**_

_"…What in the world?" Jonathan scratches his head. "Did you hear that?"_

_"I did," Jeremy nods as he confirms that the voice was not in his brother's head._

_Jonathan says, "It came from the loudspeakers—"_

_"**I wish, I wish, with all my heart…"**_

_"I'd complain about being interrupted, but I don't know who to complain to!" Jonathan has his arms over his head in confusion._

_"Zoe looks perplexed by this as well!" Al says._

_"**I wish, I wish, with all my heart…"**_

_Zoe looks at the Titantron and stage, trying to figure out what's going on and to whom this mysterious voice may belong._

_"**I wish, I wish, with all my heart…"**_

_"Can whoever this is say anything else?!" Cris says in aggravation._

_…_

_"**I wish, I wish, with all my heart…"**_

_"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU WISHING FOR AND WHY ARE YOU WISHING FOR IT NOW?!" Cris yells. "AND WHY MUST THE WORLD KNOW ABOUT IT?!"_

_Zoe raises her eyebrows and shakes her head, looking at either side of her to the crowd, on alert and making sure that nothing amiss is afoot. As she is caught up by this spectacle, Gwen wakes up and is on her knees, making her way to Zoe from behind. Gwen goes for a Low Blow…_

_…_

_…_

_…but Zoe is aware enough to grab Gwen's arm, block the Low Blow…_

_…_

_…pick Gwen up…and hit a SECOND TAN!_

_"Gwen went for the low road, and it DOESN'T pay off!" Al says. "The SECOND Take a Nap by Zoe Payne!"_

_"But again: no ref!" Cris complains._

_Zoe looks down and notices the steel chair still in play. The SSX Demon picks the chair up, puts a sinister look on her face, turns to a stirring Gwen Tennyson, and prepares to make her mark. The referee is also stirring himself, but he possesses zero wherewithal of what is around him. Zoe waits until Tennyson is in position…_

_…_

_…_

_…and Zoe swings for the fences…_

_…_

_…but Gwen pulls the referee Scott Van Buren in the way and forces him to take the chair shot!_

_"**HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF GOD!**" Jonathan exclaims. "GWEN JUST MADE SCOTT VAN BUREN HER GODDAMN SCAPEGOAT!"_

_Zoe sees Van Buren roll to the outside of the ring and is none too happy. Gwen, however, snatches the steel chair from Zoe's clutches…and hits Zoe in the ribs with the edge of the seat!_

_"Hey—GWEN! GWEN!" Al shouts._

_Gwen takes the chair…and whacks Zoe clear in the back with it! Zoe remains standing after this shot…and Gwen hits her a third time with the chair from behind, sending Zoe staggering into the corner!_

_"Gwen used the ref in her scheme, and now is going to town on Zoe!" Jeremy says._

_"Again, I'm a little conflicted on this…!" Cris dictates._

_Zoe is in the corner, and Gwen has the chair firmly held. With Zoe's back still turned…_

_…_

_…_

_…and Gwen hits her with a Chair-Aided Kneecapitation!_

_"KNEECAPITATION WITH THE CHAIR!" Jonathan says as the crowd looks upon this action mostly with disdain._

_"This has broken down and THEN some!" Jeremy yells._

_Gwen puts the steel chair down flat…and takes Zoe into her arms. Gwen goes for a Back-to-Back Double Underhook, and the crowd, seeing what's coming, are booing profusely._

_"Gwen…has that chair in a dangerous place…" Al says._

_"Thinking Hocus Pocus… Thinking Hocus Pocus on the steel…!" Jonathan reads Gwen's mind._

_Gwen goes for the Hocus Pocus onto the chair…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…but Zoe counters out of it, sets Gwen up, and Powerbombs her!_

_…_

_…_

_And then Zoe hauls Gwen off of the canvas…turns to the chair…_

_…_

_…_

_…and Powerbombs Gwen onto the steel chair!_

_"POWERBOMB ON THE CHAIR!" Jeremy and Al Michaels call in unison._

_"DOUBLE POWERBOMB WITH A SIDE OF STEEL!" Jonathan quips._

_…_

_…_

_From here…Zoe turns Gwen around, screams…and locks in the Payne-Killer!_

_"And NOW the Payne-Killer—for the second time!" Al says._

_"Gwen's done! Gwen is DONE!" Cris asserts. "Zoe Payne's winning it for the Revolution! REF! WAKE THE HELL UP, PLEASE!"_

_Gwen is virtually out of options._

_…_

_…_

_Gwen taps out to the Payne-Killer with both hands, admitting the most agonizing of defeats…except, once again, the referee is unable to see it!_

_"LOOK—SHE TAPPED!" Cris points out eagerly. "SCOTT, GWEN JUST TAPPED! THAT'S A—WE SHOULD HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!"_

_"TWICE now, Zoe Payne has scored a decision against Gwen Tennyson, and twice has referee Scott Van Buren been incapacitated and unable to see it!" Jonathan says._

_"And Payne is LIVID!" Jeremy says._

_"RIGHTFULLY SO!" Cris adds._

_Zoe continues bending the body of her opponent, and Gwen's taps become much, much lighter by the moment as the pain becomes too much to bear. As Gwen passes out, Zoe lets go of her and sees that the referee is STILL cataleptic outside of the ring._

_…_

_"**I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme…to come back home, because now's the time."**_

_"This AGAIN?" Cris is perturbed beyond belief. "Now's the time for WHAT?!"_

_"Wait a minute… Wait just a darn minute now…" Jeremy murmurs. "I…think I know that voice…"_

_"You do?" Cris looks at Jeremy._

_"I…think so…" Jeremy answers._

_"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Jonathan asks. "You thinking…WHO I think you're thinking?"_

_"Stop speaking in tongues! What are you…wait…no…no, guys, you're wrong," Cris denies. "You are dead wrong! It is NOT… No…"_

_"The crowd's curious, Zoe's curious, WE'RE curious…" Al says._

_Zoe Payne has her back to the stage, checking on the referee at ringside…_

_…and then…_

_…_

_[Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger]_

_("Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays)_

_Zoe Payne leaves the ring and tries to shove the knocked out referee back inside the ring, all the while this music is playing in the Thomas &amp; Mack Center. The fans, speculating things of their own, begin to stand as one and provide the first 100% positive reaction of the entire contest._

_"Gwen's down; Zoe's trying to get the referee in the ring," Jonathan says. "And…the music plays…"_

_"To whom does it belong though?" Al questions._

_"Not to whom you're thinking, twins!" Cris answers._

_Jonathan and Jeremy reserve judgment for the time being while the crowd gets louder and louder, reaching a fever pitch in the arena. Zoe successfully gets the ref inside the ring and slides in herself…but it is at that moment that her eyes meet the stage and make a major discovery._

_[God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me]_

_Out of the darkness of backstage…comes a six-year-old brown-haired girl with her hair tied in a ponytail. The entire crowd recognizes this female and bursts into a colossal ovation._

_"**Oh my God… It's…it is! It IS her!**" Jeremy squeals._

_"_ **EMMY HAS JUST ARRIVED IN THE THOMAS &amp; MACK CENTER!** _" Jonathan announces, trying to yell over the fans._

_"**THIS PLACE HAS COME ABSOLUTELY UNGLUED!**" Al says._

_"**WHAT?!**" Cris is thunderstruck. "NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE! Gwen…Gwen and Zoe BOTH said she was never coming back!"_

_"Well, Gwen and Zoe were WRONG, Cris—**EMMY IS HERE!**" Jeremy yells._

_Emmy stands on the stage while Zoe, wide-eyed, stands in the ring. Zoe shakes her head, not remotely believing what she sees in front of her. Emmy sets her sights on the RR hit-woman and starts walking forward to the ring, Zoe Payne inside the squared circle still taken aback._

_"**EMMY HASN'T BEEN SEEN SINCE **_**ENMITY** **_THREE MONTHS AGO, BUT HERE SHE IS! THE PBS DRAGON GIRL HAS RETURNED!_ **_" Jonathan exclaims._

_"**AND NOW SHE'S GOT THE ATTENTION OF THE WOMAN WHO SCREWED HER THAT NIGHT, THE WOMAN WHOSE ACTIONS COST EMMY EVERYTHING!**" Jeremy screams. "**I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MY OWN VOICE OVER THESE FANS!**"_

_"_ **EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!** _" chants the CCW fans as Emmy enters the XX ring for the very first time. Emmy and Zoe gaze at one another, everything setting in between the two of them. Zoe's fists become clenched as her expression changes from surprise to irritation. Emmy is none too happy to see Zoe either. The two suddenly proceed to reacquaint themselves…by trading fisticuffs with one another!_

_"**ZOE PAYNE AND EMMY ARE EXCHANGING BLOWS IN LAS VEGAS!**" Al hollers._

_Emmy's fists fly faster than Zoe's and ergo, the PBS Kid gets the upper hand in the battle of punches. Emmy goes for an Irish Whip…but Zoe reverses it. Zoe attempts a Back Body Drop…_

_…but Emmy performs a forward somersault, rolling over Zoe's back to the ring ropes…and then Emmy Springboards off of the ropes into a Cross Body Block! Emmy mounts Zoe and fires away with punches to the head unremittingly, seeing nothing but red. Zoe pushes Emmy off of her and starts to stand, but Emmy stands with her and delivers two leg kicks before locking in a Wrist Lock. Emmy twists Zoe's arm…runs up a corner…and nails a Springboard Arm Drag across the ring! As Zoe is dazed, Emmy climbs back up to the top rope, measures Payne…and hits a Missile Dropkick!_

_"**EMMY IS ON FIRE! IT'S AS IF SHE HASN'T LOST ANY STEPS SINCE GETTING TAKEN OUT IN NORTH KOREA!**" Jonathan yells as the crowd continues to lose its collective minds._

_"**WHY?! WHY IS EMMY HERE?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!**" Cris asks, not happy to see her._

_Emmy stands up and hears the crowd firmly behind her while Zoe starts to get to a vertical base yet again. Emmy charges at the SSX Demon…_

_…_

_…but Zoe grabs her in a Fireman's Carry and sets up for the Take a Nap!_

_"**UH-OH!**" Jeremy gasps._

_"**YES! YES! SEND THIS LITTLE GIRL TO BED, PAYNE!**" Cris beseeches._

_…_

_…_

_But Zoe's TAN is countered…as Emmy ends up reversing it into a Hurricanrana! Emmy stands and adds to things by hitting a Standing Moonsault! Emmy gets to her feet and waits for Zoe to return to hers as well…_

_…and as soon as Zoe rises…_

_…_

_…_

_…Emmy hits a Z.O.Z. (Inverted Twist of Fate)! The crowd has yet to calm down as Emmy steps backwards…and puts her foot on the steel chair still inside the ring. A proverbial light bulb appears over Emmy's head, and the Dragon Girl pulls Zoe up to her feet…hooks her by the head…_

_"**THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!**" Cris shakes his head frenetically. "**NOOOOOOOO!**"_

_…_

_…_

_…and gives Zoe the Definitely-DT onto the steel chair!_

_"**DEFINITELY-DT ON THE CHAIR! DEFINITELY-DT!**" Al calls._

_"**EMMY HAS JUST LAID OUT THE SSX DEMON ZOE PAYNE!**" Jonathan exclaims._

_"**HOW UNBELIEVABLE IS THIS RIGHT NOW?!**" Jeremy is out of his own chair._

_Emmy takes the steel chair up…and makes her way out of the ring. She puts the chair back to ringside in Mickey MacElroy's quarters where it came from, and she sits down in the chair in that section of the building._

_Meanwhile, though, the referee proceeds to regain consciousness…and so does Gwen Tennyson!_

_"**WHAT A SERIES OF EVENTS WE'VE JUST WITNESSED!**" Al yells._

_"Yeah, and Scott Van Buren and Gwen Tennyson just missed all of it!" Jeremy says._

_"…Oh no…oh no—WE'RE STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF A MATCH!" realizes Cris._

_"My gosh, that's right—we ARE!" Jonathan says. "And Tennyson…coming to, unaware of ANYTHING that just happened…"_

_"And so is the ref…" Jeremy says._

_"Oh my God, NO!" Cris is displeased. "NOOOO! NO! NO! NO!"_

_Gwen shakes the cobwebs loose from herself, trying to reorient herself with her surroundings. She notices the crowd starting to come to a hush as they snap back into the matter at hand as well…and she turns over her shoulder and notices the referee coming back to life and Zoe Payne supine on the mat inert. Gwen looks around…and she starts to put two and two together, realizing that the match is not over!_

_Gwen quickly creeps towards Zoe's body, hooks both legs as tightly as her little 10-year-old frame can allow…and referee Scott Van Buren sees the pinfall and counts 1…_

_"This is not happening…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_2…_

_"This is NOT happening…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…3!_

_"This just happened…" Cris hangs his head._

_"Gwen's gonna retain the Title!" Jeremy repeats as the closing bell sounds._

_"By God, Gwen Tennyson is STILL the CCW Females Champion, and First and Only has survived!" Jonathan says._

_Gwen Tennyson raises her arms over her head and flashes the brightest smile of the night, celebrating as though she has just won the Super Bowl. Gwen requests that her CCW Females Championship belt be handed to her…and timekeeper Mickey MacElroy does the honors while Scott Van Buren tries to recover from the wounds he has endured. Gwen takes the belt and hugs it closely to her chest, whispering to it, "I thought I lost you…" Gwen slowly stands up and parades around the ring with the gold, as haughty as ever._

_"Gwen Tennyson's celebrating like she just won the lottery, and considering the circumstances, that may be an apropos simile!" Jonathan says._

_"Yeah, but I don't even think she knows how she did it!" Al says._

_Gwen climbs the turnbuckle closest to a pissed off Starforce Megaman and dumbfounded Sector W, raising her CCW Females Championship high overhead. "FIRST AND ONLY!" Gwen yells to them before dismounting the corner with a smile. However…as she backs up, she has no idea…that Emmy has left the timekeeper's desk and entered the ring a second time._

_"…but I have a feeling that she may be about to find out how!" Jeremy completes his thought._

_Emmy is right behind Gwen as the Alpha Bitch continues gloating in the middle of the ring. "I DID IT! I DID IT AGAIN! 225 DAYS AND COUNTING, SUBJECTS! BOW DOWN TO YOUR WRESTLING GO—"_

_Emmy taps Gwen on the shoulder, prompting the Females Champion to pause and turn around, wondering who it is that is summoning her. Gwen turns around…and her entire facial expression turns sour, much to the pleasure of Sin City's fanatics._

_"OH…MY…GOD… Emmy and Gwen are face-to-face for the first time since CCW Enmity!" Jonathan states as the crowd is absolutely electric, chanting Emmy's name once more._

_"Gwen looks like she's seen a ghost!" Jeremy says._

_Gwen drops her CCW Females Championship on the canvas, completely mystified by what she is looking at. Gwen points at Emmy, who gives Gwen a mocking wave, as if to say, "Hello."_

_Gwen utters, "No… NO… **NO… **_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** **YOU…YOU…! … NOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Gwen falls to her knees next to her belt, grabs her hair and starts nearly ripping it out from her skull, seeing perhaps her worst nightmare before her very eyes. What's more, her worst nightmare currently has a microphone._

_Emmy puts the mic to her lips, looks around the ring at a supine Zoe and a disenchanted Gwen. Emmy points to Zoe, and only four words exit the six-year-old's lips: "**Her now…you later.**"_

_Emmy puts down the microphone and leaves the ring, also leaving Gwen to her unconditional misery._

_"…Wow…" Jeremy only says._

_"What else can be said except… 'Wow'?" Jonathan echoes his brother's sentiment._

_"Gwen can't believe it; Zoe couldn't believe it; these fans can't believe it; Cris Collinsworth next to me can't believe it…and I can't believe it!" Al says. "Emmy is back! And Emmy is back with a purpose!"_

_"This wasn't supposed to happen…" Cris mutters. "This…WASN'T…supposed…to happen…"_

_"It just did happen, Cris!" Jonathan says in response._

_Gwen grabs her CCW Females Championship off of the mat and yells, "**I ENDED YOU, EMMY! I GOT RID OF YOU! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO COME BACK! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO COME BACK!**"_

_"What an evening this has been – _Double X 14_," says Jonathan. "Gwen Tennyson is STILL the CCW Females Champion, but the story here is that EMMY has returned to CCW!"_

* * *

As the live crowd, having seen this flashback on the big screen, is cheering audibly and loudly, chanting "**EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!**" in memory of the wild #1 moment…Gwen is staring directly at the monitor, her face being the one that is red now…and not being the only part of her that is turning that particular color. Emmy, meanwhile, sees just how fond Gwen isn't of that moment in _XX _history, the most memorable moment as voted on by fanatics.

"So THAT'S the number one moment…" Emmy speaks up, facing Gwen now. "The moment I came back to CCW…my first appearance on _Double X_…and the reason why you're still CCW Females Champion and Zoe Payne ISN'T…"

This comment only makes Gwen's face…and pants…turn even redder as her fists close around her Championship and her PWI plaque.

"It's actually odd now that I think about it. Do you know how much I think about that night in Las Vegas?" Emmy asks. "How much I look back nowadays at what I did, costing Zoe what she cost me? Back then, I thought that was the only option because there was NO WAY I was going to let Zoe become CCW Females Champion after she tried to use my fall as a stepping stone…but back then, I didn't know what you'd go on to do, how much you'd let all of this get to your head and become even MORE insufferable than you were before, to the point where you're SACRIFICING people on live television…all for the 'Will' of yourself…" Emmy shakes her head and looks deeper into Gwen's eyes, the latter squinting heavily. "Contrary to what you think, I know I'm not always in the right…and times like _XX 14_ remind me that even with good intentions, I can still make a mistake. That doesn't mean I want Zoe to be Females Champion—because if I turned back time to that moment, I'd do the EXACT SAME THING I did before… It means that that's how much I DON'T want YOU to be Champion. And I wanted to be the one to end it all so badly…but the more I look at you and what you've done, the more I realize that the MOST IMPORTANT thing for the sake of my show is not being the one to end First and Only…but watching First and Only end one way or another. Jenny, Aelita, SONIA…one of those three is going to fix this. One of those three is going to crush your reign of terror once and for all at _Pandemonium_. You call that night a homecoming…but when it's said and done, WE'RE going to be the ones celebrating instead of you, Gwen."

Emmy takes a step closer to Gwen, making sure she hears every piece of this. "…I kept your reign alive in Las Vegas…but don't count on me keeping your reign alive in Chicago."

The PBS Kid walks past Gwen and away from the scene…leaving a boiling, simmering CCW Females Champion of the World behind in her wake. Her lips, eyes, and nose shake in utter contempt for everything she's heard from the six-year-old, her nemesis…and all Gwen can muster verbally after that is, "I didn't need you then… I sure as hell don't need you now…and Miss Weak Sonia…isn't…even…going to be in the picture…" Gwen looks at her Title Belt, then at her PWI plaque, her eyes going back and forth between the two, rage masking all other emotions, internal and external from her.

"…THAT'S the Number 1 moment? …THAT'S the most memorable thing about this show? The night Zoe Payne was SCREWED?!" Cris isn't very happy. "Not her wall-breaking promo, but THAT?! …Well, isn't that just fantastic… Makes me want to wish Emmy dead—OH WAIT! There's a Demon's Dungeon in eight days where Emmy's going to get obliterated. Ah! Lucky me!"

"Well, speaking of obliteration…that girl, Gwen Tennyson, tonight goes one-on-one with Mystique Sonia in a match that may GUARANTEE an obliteration in one direction or the other," Al says. "Street Fight rules in effect! No disqualifications! And if Sonia wins, she enters the _Pandemonium _main event and makes it a Fatal Four-Way in Chicago!"

"THAT will NOT be happening," Cris asserts.

"Pay-per-view implications to a high degree!" Al proclaims.

"It's our _XX 20 _main event of the evening!" Jeremy says. "It's coming!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from commercial break, "Light Wings" by Dale Oliver is playing as CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige is standing front and center inside the ring, microphone in hand.

"Welcome back to _CCW XX 20_," Al brings us back. "Al Michaels, Cris Collinsworth, and Jeremy Ellis here to bring you every bit of the action…and there has been, ladies and gentlemen, a HEAVY dose of action, including EIGHT wrestling matches, SEVERAL debuts and a return, and added developments to the _CCW Pandemonium _proceedings, which may undergo one MORE development before the evening's conclusion!"

"We've got our main event still left to go!" Jeremy proclaims. "The CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson won't be defending her Title…but she WILL be defending her pride and the state of her _Pandemonium _match! If she beats Mystique Sonia, it remains a Triple Threat Match between Jenny Wakeman and Aelita; if Sonia beats GWEN, if Mystique Sonia pins Gwen Tennyson as she did last week in the Tag Team main event match, then Gwen will be defending her Females Championship of the World against Jenny, Aelita AND Sonia in eight nights!"

"Don't forget – it's not just ANY match; it's a STREET FIGHT!" Cris reminds everyone. "No disqualification! Anything goes! Anything can happen—well, anything except Sonia WINNING, but you get the idea."

"Don't be so sure, Cris; I've got myself a feeling…" Jeremy chortles with a smirk.

"But before we do THAT, let's take you back to what happened minutes ago backstage…" Al says, which leads to a pop-up box appearing onscreen to show a clip.

* * *

"Excuse me—girls! Girls!"

_All three of the Powerpuffs direct their attentions to the source of the voice…_

_…which is an oncoming CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige who stops right in front of them._

_"What do you want?" Blossom rather curtly asks the boss._

_"Hey, easy on the tone, young lady," Woody warns sternly._

_"Calm down, calm down, Blossom…" Buttercup rubs Blossom's back to get her to relax. "She's a little worked up, in case you couldn't tell. What is it?"_

_"I saw what you three said and did out there moments ago," Woody says, "and—"_

_"Oh, what? What?!" Blossom spontaneously snaps at Woody. "You're gonna get on our case for the bait and switch we pulled out there?! 'Oh, how DARE you make those idiots actually think that Sailor Mars was actually here!' What, are you gonna read us the riot act for what we had on our minds?! I bet you wou—"_

_"I SAW…" Woody starts again, talking over Blossom, "…what you three said and did out there moments ago…and I'm going to need you to meet me in the ring after this Special Attraction Match before the main event. It's important."_

_"Why?" Bubbles asks. "What's going on?"_

_"You'll find out when you get to the ring," Woody assures. "Just make sure you're not late. I'll be seeing you." Woody bids the PPG an implicit adieu and walks off._

_Bubbles looks at Blossom and Buttercup curiously, wondering what Woody Paige has in mind. The leader of the Powerpuffs looks none too pleased, actually growling as she sees Woody walking off. Buttercup and Bubbles look at their smoldering sibling and then at each other, wondering how to handle their sister while also pondering what Woody Paige has in mind for them._

* * *

"And that brings us…to right now—Woody Paige is in the ring, and our Majority Owner and Chief Content Officer, as advertised, has something for the Powerpuff Girls," Al says as Woody Paige prepares to talk.

"You folks enjoying what you're seeing?!" Woody shouts to the fans, getting a loud positive response from the CCW faithful who are more than delighted by what they are getting. "Haha…thank you. Thank you—that means the most tonight: making sure YOU people have a program you can be proud of, and something that those women and girls and ladies in the back are proud to bring TO you. Tonight…is a night that none of THEM…and hopefully, none of you, will ever forget. Who wants to see Gwen Tennyson and Mystique Sonia in your main event?!"

The crowd pops immensely for the Females Champion and the former Women's Tag Champion going at it in the Street Fight still to come, every one of the 19,260 fans present making their voices heard especially to vocalize their desires for seeing Sonia beat Gwen.

"Sounds like you're pretty excited…" Woody grins. "…Hear that, Powerpuff Girls?! …They're fired up in here—there's a main event on the horizon and they can't wait much longer! So we'd better make this quick. Your presence is being demanded in this ring right now."

The crowd, and Woody Paige, all look towards the stage, waiting for the Women's Tag Team Champions to show up and answer the _Around the Horn _personality's call.

…

…

…

_[They…say…_

_They don't…trust…_

_You…me…_

_We…us…_

_So we'll…fall…_

_If we…must…_

_'Cause it's you…me_

_And it's all about, it's all about]_

("All About Us" by t.A.T.u. plays)

Woody Paige mutters off-mic, "Good… I was afraid I'd be waiting all day for 'em…"

…

Bubbles and Buttercup walk onto the stage, wearing their CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Belts around their waists and walking down to the ring, getting a plethora of boos from the St. Louis fans as they head towards the ring…though the booing fans are perceptive enough to realize someone is missing.

"Fresh off of that spectacle earlier with the Chemical X-produced facsimile of Sailor Mars, here come the Powerpuff Girls…" Jeremy says, "…or at least…two of them—where's Blossom?"

"Blossom was in quite the mood backstage both before AND after Woody told her to be out here," Cris says, "and from the looks of things…Bubbles and Buttercup are just going into this without here—maybe they didn't want her going any crazier! They probably are doing this for her own good…and, possibly, Woody's. See? Heroines! The GREATEST heroines ever, in fact."

"Yeah, let's roll with that…" Al rolls his eyes.

Bubbles and Buttercup both vault into the ring in unison, wasting little time because, in truth, they want this over and done with as much as Woody Paige appears to. "All About Us" fades out, the music replaced with chants of "POWERPUFFS SUCK! POWERPUFFS SUCK! POWERPUFFS SUCK!"

"Bubbles…Buttercup…" Woody looks at either side of and even behind the Women's Tag Team Champions, eyebrow raised. He scratches his head. "…Where's your sister Blossom?"

Buttercup takes the microphone. "Our sister Blossom is in absolutely no condition to be out here for whatever this is. After what we saw out of her, out here and back there…we saw and we knew that Blossom needed to cool off, calm down and clear her head. The LAST thing she needs right now is something that'll drive her even crazier or further off of her edge. So…she's not here right now. BUT, on behalf of the COMPLETE undisputed CCW Women's Tag Team Champions, Bubbles and I are here for what you brought us out here for."

Woody continues to scratch his head, the look on his face showing a form of discontent with this. "Buttercup, when I said that I wanted the Powerpuff Girls out here for something important, I was referring to ALL THREE of them. What's the meaning of this?"

Buttercup sighs at Woody. "I already EXPLAINED it to you, Woody—she's taking care of HERSELF right now for HER own good and, quite possibly, YOURS too. I don't know what she'd be motivated to do out here if she had to deal with this. And that leads to another point – you don't know how lucky you are that Bubbles and I are here for this. We could be halfway to Townsville right now, but instead of that, we have to spend more time in THIS stupid city because you have, what, an announcement to make? Something to GIVE to us? Something to SHOW us? You never even explained what the hell this is about…"

The crowd does not take very kindly to their city being referred to as "stupid", booing Buttercup and Bubbles audibly and chanting, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

"There's a REASON why I wanted all of you out here," Woody speaks as the fans eventually pipe down. "And considering Blossom's nature, I would think she'd want to be here the MOST for this…"

"Yeah? Well, guess what, boss? She's NOT here! She's not here, and WE'RE not going back to get her!" Buttercup snaps. "She's dealing with herself, and we're dealing with this, and we're not very happy about it. So, here's what you can do, Paige: you can go ahead and tell us what's so important for all of this to be happening, and you can tell us right now because my sister and I don't want to spend an extra SECOND more than I have to in this crap hole of a town you call Saint Louis!" This garners a loud collection of boos and jeers from the audience.

Woody, none too pleased with Buttercup's backtalk, adjusts his collar and clears his throat, looking at Buttercup and preparing to let all of the remarks from her go, if only to get through what he has to say. "Alright, Buttercup, if that's how you're going to act, I'll just go ahead and get right into it, and I'll trust that you two will fill your sister in on what she misses." Woody takes a second to swallow and pause, and then he says, "Before you three put on the exhibition that you did with 'Sailor Mars'…" Woody puts the name in air quotes, "you were going on about how could face and defeat any team in women's wrestling today from any industry and any organization. You named a few of them off, in fact – Hart of Hyūga…the Highschool of the Dead…Rika Nonaka and Ellen Ripley…the Elwood City Femmes—I'm not sure if you mentioned them or not, but it's another name…and as this was going on, Zero Kazama and I were in the midst of paperwork and finalizations…for a deal ACROSS the Pacific."

Buttercup and Bubbles look at each other and then at Woody, both shrugging as if to say, "Where is this going?" The crowd murmurs amongst themselves, intrigue rising amongst the fans.

"What I'm saying is, Bubbles and Buttercup," Woody says, "you girls asked for it…and thanks to some strings we were able to pull, you might just be getting it, because…it may be for the short-term, but we have officially reached a contractual agreement…with a threesome that has just arrived in the Scottrade Center…and are on their way to meet you girls…right…NOW…"

Woody smirks as he says this, and the crowd's intrigue only grows and grows with this declaration, the CCW Women's Tag Team Champions in the ring blinking twice. Buttercup squints at Woody while Bubbles says off-mic, "Who'd ya sign? Who's coming? Who's gonna get laid out by the Powerpuff Girls now?" Woody simply points at the stage behind the PPG, directing their attention right where it needs to be. Buttercup and Bubbles turn around and look at the stage, Buttercup motioning for whomever the signees are to pick up the pace.

"Let's get this over with—we don't have all day!" Buttercup shouts off-mic. "COME ON!"

Bubbles leans back and forth, back and forth, watching the stage…

"New signings…?" Jeremy blinks. "…Well, this is interesting—who the heck could these next signings be? Apparently they're on their way right NOW…"

"I'm curious as well!" Al says.

"Whoever they are, Woody sounds pretty proud of himself for getting them," Cris says, "but it's not like they're gonna have any kind of luck against the MACHINE known as the Powerpuffs!"

"Who ARE they, though?" Al questions. "That's the important thing to wonder here!"

…

…and Buttercup speaks into the mic this time: "Woody…I don't see anything but an empty stage right now—did your precious acquisitions get cold feet? I know that THEY wouldn't be dumb enough to keep us waiting and get us angry, because Blossom can show you what happens when a Powerpuff gets pissed. It's BAD ENOUGH that we have to stick around here in St. Louis for a while longer, but add in the fact that this is nothing more than a false alarm—not to suggest that WE NEEDED to be alarmed of a thing—and you've got a recipe for—"

The sound of rock music cuts Buttercup off in mid-sentence…

"…?" Cris raises his eyebrows. "Wh…?"

…

…

…

…and on the big screen, there's an image of a broom, a cigarette, and what appears to be a doll next to each other while the lights in the arena turn white and red! A good amount of the fans are tipped off by the big screen's image…while others are tipped off by the music…

_[I should have known it was the wrong one_

_Shook my head and made my way home_

_When I turned and laid my eyes on the dirty angel with a broken halo_

_Spirits led me to the other side_

_Took my hand before I realized_

_Just one glance and I was tied to the dirty angel with a broken halo_

_It's too late!_

_It's too much!_

_She's infected me with her touch!_

_I'm too high!_

_She's too low!_

_Dirty angel, take me home!]_

("Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson plays)

…

Then, a new threesome appears on the stage…one girl with a cigarette in hand and blue hair…one girl with orange hair, violet eyes and a broom in her own hand…and the third girl a blond dressed entirely in black, a scowl on her face while the blue-haired gal smirks at the sight of the Powerpuff Girls, taking a puff of smoke and exhaling, saying, "It's about damn time…"

The orange-haired girl adds, "Got that right…"

"**WHAT?!**" Jeremy shouts. "ARE THEY…?! WOODY SIGNED _THEM_?!"

"HE SAID IT WAS FROM ACROSS THE PACIFIC!" Al hollers. "HE SAID IT WAS INTERNATIONAL!"

Then the girl with the cigarette looks to either side of her and nods to her companions, giving them the go-ahead to proceed down the ramp towards the ring, Buttercup and Bubbles recognizing them as well as the fans!

"…WHO IN THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Cris shouts over the music and crowd.

Al gives Cris a bemused look, and then exclaims, "WHO ARE THEY? WHO ARE THEY—CRIS, THAT'S TEAM HANA-GUMI! TEAM HANA-GUMI FROM NEW JAPAN PRO WRESTLING JAPANIMATION!"

"JAPAN?!" Cris parrots.

"NEW JAPAN!" Jeremy shouts in response. "THE FLOWER TEAM, HANA-GUMI—THAT'S KANNA BISMARCK IN THE MIDDLE, MATILDA MATISSE TWIRLING THAT BROOM AROUND AND MARION PHAUNA IN THE BLACK! FORMER NJPW BEAT CHAMPIONS, THE THREE OF THEM! THEY'RE HERE ON _XX 20_!"

"The HISTORY of these three in New Japan Pro Wrestling expands for a number of years, all years that have been marked by their success on the joshi side of the sport!" Al speaks. "I can't believe they're HERE! Don't they have Wrestle Kingdom to prepare for?!"

"Well, they obviously have time on their hands—enough time to sign DEALS with CCW, apparently!" Jeremy says.

Bubbles puts one arm end over her mouth, taking in what is occurring in front of her…while her sister Buttercup is glaring at Hana-Gumi, knowing enough about them to take umbrage to them, even though this is the first time she's seeing them in the flesh. The three members of Hana-Gumi, one by one—first Matilda, then Marion, and lastly the leader Kanna—step inside the ring and stand across from the two PPG and beside a smiling Woody Paige who is giving the NJPW visitors a round of applause.

"Those three just look like misfits—THOSE are apparently some of NJPW's more NOTORIOUS wrestlers? …Well, notoriety is right—if they're what's on the top of a totem pole, seeing what's at the bottom would be either high comedy or Halloween," Cris derisively says.

"Cris, you gotta be quiet right now because whether you're willing to admit it or not, you're looking at one of Japan's most dominant female factions in the game, and here they happen to be on American soil!" Al says.

"Dirty Angel" fades out while Buttercup elbows Bubbles in the side to get her to remove the surprised look from her face, the former still scowling at Hana-Gumi, who are all staring back at the them. The fans who know them from NJPW start a chant of "HANA-GUMI! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) HANA-GUMI! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) HANA-GUMI! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"One thing of note: they aren't exactly LOVED in Japan, but they're getting a real hell of a welcome tonight here!" Al says.

"You can say THAT again!" Jeremy agrees.

The CCW Women's Tag Team Champions and the three former NJPW Beat Champions lock eyes with each other…as Woody Paige raises his mic while the five stare on. "Powerpuff Girls…I'm not 100% positive on your knowledge of these three, but I'll be more than happy to fill you in. It wasn't exactly easy to seal the deal at all points, but I would like to officially take the time to we—"

Kanna Bismarck quickly gets a hand on Woody's microphone, taking it from him slowly as the CCW CCO is in mid-sentence. The Ectoplasm Smoker speaks up and says, "The three of us can do a fine enough job of this ourselves, thank you very much…"

Buttercup and Bubbles look at Kanna with growing ill-will while Woody Paige, rather put-off but not to the point of anger, backs away and motions, "Go ahead" to Kanna, allowing her to have the floor.

"…You have no idea how long the three of us have been waiting to see you face-to-face like this…" Kanna says, "…even though there's…only two of you right now… Where's your redheaded loudmouth? Why isn't SHE here?"

Buttercup barks off-mic, "Don't worry about why she isn't here…"

"Isn't SHE the one who's been yammering on about the Powerpuff Girls being 'the greatest women's tag team of all time'?" Kanna asks. "Isn't SHE the one who's been talking about how the Powerpuff Girls will take on all comers from anywhere in the Multiverse? She's the one doing that, and yet she's the one who's absent. …Well, we should take offense to that, shouldn't we? Because NOW, when there IS a challenge knocking at the Powerpuff Girls' doorstep, all of a sudden she has BETTER things to do?"

Buttercup exclaims off-mic now, "You don't even know what she's dealing with! Did you JUST get here?!"

Bubbles takes the microphone from Buttercup and directs it towards her own mouth, saying, "Well, where's the challenge then? …Because right now, I don't think that Blossy's missing a thing as we speak…"

Bubbles giggles as she lets Buttercup have the microphone back, sticking her tongue out at Hana-Gumi, amusing herself and, to a degree, her sister…but not amusing Marion, who takes the microphone next.

"You really are one rotten little girl…" Marion says. "Full of ALL of these giggles now, but if you were in another ring in another country, you wouldn't have anything to even SMILE about because you would be too busy nursing the wounds you got from US…just like every other woman in Japan. You think you know what it's like to be feared? To be distinguished? To be in a league of your own? …We've been in a league of our own for YEARS."

Marion passes the microphone to Matilda, who leans her broom against the ropes to take the new stick. "What you three want to call yourselves here in America, 'the best there is'…is EXACTLY what the three of us have BEEN ever since we formed in New Japan. You're looking at the team that controlled the Beat Championship of the Orient for a whole year and change! We held the SOUL of EVERY NJPW female wrestler's career, and in some cases, like _Wrestle Kingdom 6_ in 2012, we took those souls, cracked them apart and ended them right where they stood. You don't see Nia Teppelin wrestling anymore in ANY country on this planet, and you're looking at the reason why. And when it comes to TODAY'S New Japan tag teams, both real AND fiction, Championship-caliber duos like the Young Bucks, reDRagon, and the Time Splitters take their notes from HANA-GUMI, because whether it's two-on-two or three-on-three, WE…DO NOT…LOSE. We're the story of that Division day in and day out, and after holding that scene in the palms of our hands for so long, we wanted a challenge too. And here's where things REALLY line up… WE asked the rest of the world FIRST to give us a challenge, to FEED this beast something to play with, and not only did people NOT answer us, they RAN AWAY from us the moment the word 'challenge' came out of any of our mouths, because they all KNEW how that story would end." Matilda flashes a smirk at Buttercup and Bubbles as she says this, the crowd loving what they're seeing. "We waited, we checked our watches, and we didn't see anybody stepping in our faces telling us they could knock us off. And after such a long time like that…WE took it upon ourselves to grab matters with our own hands; if WE weren't going to get our challenge to come to US…"

Matilda takes a step towards the Powerpuff Girls, right in front of Bubbles. Kanna and Marion stepped closer too, in front of Buttercup.

"…WE were going to have to come to IT," Matilda says, Bubbles and Buttercup both frowning deeply at the NJPW visitors. "We've CONQUERED the Land of the Rising Sun—we STILL own that place…but now there's something else for us to do, in a place we haven't been to before until RIGHT NOW. They call this country the 'Land of Opportunity'…and the last thing YOU want that opportunity to go to just showed up right at your door."

The crowd, taking a liking to Matilda's attitude against the Powerpuff Girls, actually siding a bit with Hana-Gumi despite their NJPW alignment, cheer and clamor while Kanna takes back the microphone, looking at Buttercup right in the eyes.

"Team Hana-Gumi has come to America now… Japan's biggest nightmare is now in the United States…and we're ready to tear down what's in our way and TAKE what belongs to the REAL best women's unit in the world," Kanna asserts. "We've set New Japan on fire… We're contracted to the Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation… But the one thing that's caught our eye the most as of late is the two of you—and your sister—running these shows and running those mouths. Did you HONESTLY believe that when you opened the floodgates for your challenge, somebody like us was going to stay away? That your challenge wasn't going to be answered for so long? …Well, if you thought that, you thought wrong because we're answering it here tonight. And since you said you were…'in the Christmas spirit'…" Kanna pauses here, smokes her cigarette…

…

…and blows the smoke out into Buttercup's face! Buttercup coughs and snarls upon the smoke touching her eyes and lips, Bubbles noticing and checking on her sister with concern…

…while Kanna turns to Woody Paige and says, "…I think we can make this…_XX 20 _even more historic with a change of possession on those Title Belts you're wearing…"

The crowd instantaneously pops at this point, remembering that Blossom had shouted for a challenge that evening, and now, this time, looking at a team answering that challenge—not a ruse, not a ploy, not a mockery…but an actual team ready to lay a spanking upon the Powerpuffs! Bubbles looks at Woody, then at Buttercup, then at Woody, then at Buttercup, back and forth…while Matilda cricks her neck and Marion motions for the PPG to bring it on right then and there.

"…What is happening? WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Cris repeats his query thrice with widened eyes. "WOODY HAD BETTER NOT BE CONTEMPLATING THIS LUNACY!"

"This just got INTERESTING…" Jeremy grins.

"New Japan's best and CCW's best in the same ring…IN ACTION?!" Al sets the possible scene.

Woody Paige looks around and hears the positive reactions from the crowd, seeing them and seeing the Funbari Onsen waitresses just about ready for a fight right there…

…

…

…and the CCW Majority Owner smiles and says, "I think these people here in St. Louis are very game for that proposal…and you know what? Considering what's in this ring, the pedigrees between the six—well, five—of you, the possibility…I'm game for it too! Let's—"

Before Woody can go any further, Bubbles quickly slaps the microphone out of Woody Paige's hand, causing the fans to gasp and Woody Paige's eyes to dilate in shock of having the mic swatted away out of nowhere! The fans are surprised by this seemingly knee-jerk reaction from the blue Powerpuff.

"Hey!" Jeremy exclaims. "What the hell was that?"

Bubbles then takes her own microphone and says, "I KNOW that you weren't just thinking about making that match for tonight! I KNOW that wasn't your plan, because YOU KNOW there's no chance in heck of that happening!" This draws a mass of boos to descend upon Bubbles and Buttercup, the crowd not enjoying the denial. "I mean, Blossom's not even here!"

"And whose fault is THAT?" Al asks on commentary, interjecting for a moment.

"Blossom might not even know what's going on, and for you to put our Titles on the line without her even out here is a CRIME!" Bubbles says. "And it's obvious we're not fans of crime. That's the equal to forcing someone to talk without an attorney present—yeah, I know these things! You're not getting it!" Bubbles points at the fans. "THEY'RE not getting it!" Bubbles points at Hana-Gumi. "And YOU'RE not getting it either!"

Buttercup taps Bubbles on the shoulder, getting her attention…and then with one word, Buttercup takes the mic back to talk. Buttercup says, "You know what? Blossom not being out here? That's ONE thing. That might be reason enough to put this off. But there's even more to the story than just that, you three. You're talking to us like we're not aware of the things you've accomplished over in another country when we ARE very much aware of what you've done in New Japanimation—even if these people didn't know it until you brought it all up…" Buttercup motions to the fans with that statement, "but it's not an issue of awareness. It's an issue of whether or not we CARE what you've done in New Japan, and quite frankly…we DON'T."

Kanna raises an eyebrow skeptically at the PPG, as if to say, "Really?" It's evident she doesn't buy this from the toughest fighter of the Powerpuffs.

"Why SHOULD WE care? Why should the fact that you've been this dominant force in Japan be such a big deal?" continues Buttercup. "It's certainly not a big deal to these idiots looking at you!"

More boos ensue from the offended fans. Some of them even chant, "WHERE'S YOUR BLANKET? (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WHERE'S YOUR BLANKET? (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" which is almost enough to send Buttercup into a rage akin to Blossom's! Matilda has a laugh at this, while Bubbles has to give Blossom a small massage to get her focused on Hana-Gumi once again.

With a still-ticked sneer, Buttercup says, "See what I mean? IDIOTS! I wonder if they'll be asking about that when I'm pulling them out of a burning building—ANYWAY, do you HONESTLY believe that these people would recognize you on a street corner? They could probably not even tell you apart from the next $20 hookup on the pavement! How many of your NAMES could these people actually remember? Maybe SOME OF THEM know who you are, but MOST? HA! Most are still trying to figure out who the hell we're even talking to. But fear not, because WE know who you are, and WE know where you're from, and WE know you signed with the IWF and we know just how you feel about that, but I wonder if YOU know how THEY feel about that! Because it's one thing for you to be in a position where nobody wants you; it's another to be in a position where the ones that wanted you get buyer's remorse and realize that you're just not that good!"

This barb from Buttercup gets a loud "OHHHHHH!" followed by a louder "BOOOOOOO!" from the St. Louis faithful, Buttercup retaining her grisly visage as she talks down to Hana-Gumi.

"Maybe THAT is why you haven't had an opportunity in America—not because they don't NOTICE you, but because they don't WANT TO notice you," Buttercup says. "Over HERE, YOU'RE the gaijin and WE'RE the BEST! Over here, women's tag team wrestling plays by OUR RULES! And if the other companies aren't signing us, they're trying to sign somebody, ANYBODY that they can mold to be AS GREAT as us, except they have yet to realize that there's NO SUCH THING!" Buttercup looks at Woody Paige. "…And I hope you catch on faster rather than slower. I hope that deal you signed them with was as SHORT and SWEET as possible so that YOU don't get the buyer's remorse that IWF's got right now with them!"

Woody Paige looks at Buttercup with displeasure over the blatant disrespect being shown by the green PPG, the fans voicing their own displeasure as well.

"And you wanted to book the Powerpuff Girls versus Team Hana-Gumi for TONIGHT…" Buttercup shakes her head with contempt. "That's not happening. That is not gonna happen. What IS happening though? Simple – we're getting out of the ring. We're getting out of the arena. We're getting the FREAK out of this city, this STATE, back to Townsville where we can destroy a Godzilla knockoff downtown, and then we're taking these Titles to Steelport, defending them against Sailor Mars and the partner that won't even make a difference; and when we return to _XX _STILL your CCW Women's Tag Team Champions—WITH BLOSSOM, so don't you worry—we'll decide if you're worth our time and, if so, how MUCH time you're worth here. THAT'S how it's gonna be. Until then…you're right. We ARE in the Christmas spirit. And that's why we're gonna leave this moment as the night Hana-Gumi in CCW began, instead of the night Hana-Gumi in CCW ENDED. Merry Christmas."

Buttercup drops the microphone abruptly and grabs Bubbles by the arm, yanking her to the ropes and guiding her out of the ring, though Bubbles needn't be assisted much further than that, voluntarily exiting with Buttercup in tow, leaving Team Hana-Gumi staring them down inside the ring. Kanna looks right at the two of them and says off-mic, "You don't know what the hell you've just ignited, do you? You don't have a CLUE…" Woody Paige takes in the entire moment and looks between his new signings and the Powerpuffs, the five of them keeping their eyes on each other all the way as the PPG back up.

"…These Powerpuffs just won't respect anything without their name on it, will they?" Jeremy simply says.

"Why SHOULD THEY? Respect to THEM? To THOSE three? Because they're from Japan and they've done stuff?" Cris scoffs.

"You don't even know how ignorant you're sounding right now," Jeremy tells Cris.

"You didn't hear what Buttercup said, did you?" Cris asks.

"No, I HEARD; I just disagree profusely!" Jeremy answers.

"And therein lies the problem, because BUTTERCUP'S RIGHT," Cris asserts.

"Team Hana-Gumi didn't sign with CCW, short deal or not, to be pushovers; they were signed because Woody Paige saw in them what the fans of New Japan Pro Wrestling have seen in them for years!" Al says.

"Can you IMAGINE how Blossom would be reacting to this if she was out here?" Jeremy inquires with curiosity.

Buttercup raises her part of the Women's Tag Team Championship while Bubbles yells to Hana-Gumi, "See you later! Tell Hao that we don't like Gwen either!"

…

…

But as the Powerpuffs are backing up the ramp…they end up bumping into two extra bodies…

…

…

…which happen to belong to Arya and Sansa Stark!

"Heyheyheyheyhey!" Cris stutters. "What are they doing here?! What are THEY doing here?!"

"The Stark Sisters!" Al exclaims. "Arya and Sansa, who were attacked by the Powerpuffs earlier tonight after the match against Koldblooded!"

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Cris repeats.

"Take a guess!" Jeremy shouts.

Bubbles and Buttercup turn around and see the Starks, which draws a cheer from the fans as the Powerpuff Girls find themselves now backing up towards the ring again, not wanting to deal with the visibly peeved Arya and Sansa. Bubbles repeatedly murmurs, "Nonononono—not you two! We already dealt with you two!" Buttercup growls and frowns as she backs up with Bubbles…

…

…

…

…and ends up backing into Matilda and Marion outside of the ring now!

"And now two-thirds of Hana-Gumi stepping in!" Al shouts.

"Oh NO…" Cris grieves. "No, no, no—they already said NO to you guys! Not tonight—the Powerpuffs are trying to LEAVE!"

"They might not be ALLOWED to leave!" Jeremy says as the crowd is getting excited by the predicament the Joy and Laughter and Toughest Fighter of the PPG are in.

Buttercup and Bubbles turn around again…Buttercup exclaiming, "Didn't you two get the message?!"…

…

…and they back up again…backing away from Hana-Gumi…and right into the Starks! Then they turn around and see Hana-Gumi even closer! Their walls are closing in…

…

…

…and eventually, the two PPG split off, Bubbles with the Stark Sisters and Buttercup with Hana-Gumi as the fist fights begin!

"Hana-Gumi here for the impact, the Starks here for retaliation—HERE WE GOOOOO!" Al exclaims.

Buttercup tries to fend off Marion and Matilda with punches to both of them, but a kick by Marion to the midsection and then a Head Slam into the security barricade gives the two advantage on the one there; Bubbles tries kicks of her own to the Starks…but Arya catches the foot and turns it into a Dragon Screw on the entrance ramp! Both Arya and Sansa proceed to stomp on Bubbles while Marion and Matilda grab Buttercup and throw her together to the opposite barricade body and headfirst!

"The Powerpuff Girls getting overpowered by the enemies they've made! And perhaps it was the attack on the Stark Sisters and Koldblooded that's REALLY done the PPG in!" says Al.

"Blossom's REALLY not gonna like THIS!" Cris exclaims. "POWERPUUUUFFS! WE NEED THEM HEALTHY FOR _PRIDE &amp; GLORY_!"

Marion and Matilda lift Buttercup up off of the ramp, taking her closer to ringside…

…

…

…and deliver a Double Suplex right onto the floor! Buttercup cries out in pain as she rolls towards the ring apron, Hana-Gumi following her there…while the Stark Sisters pick up Bubbles, Sansa holding her in a Belly-to-Back Suplex position…while Arya runs at her and delivers a Jumping Clothesline while Sansa Suplexes Bubbles down, bringing her crashing onto the ramp and rolling in agony!

"It's FIVE against TWO right now—this isn't fair!" Cris exclaims.

"The Powerpuff Girls love to use that numbers advantage—that's how they won AND kept the Women's Tag Team Titles on _XX 15 _and _Nevermore _respectively," states Jeremy, "but right now, the numbers are NOT in the Townsville natives' favor!"

Marion and Matilda then nod to each other, motion to Kanna…and toss Buttercup inside the ring where Kanna is still standing. Bubbles rolls towards the apron, managing to see Buttercup getting sent into the ring for Kanna to pick up. With Buttercup slightly dazed, Kanna picks her up and puts her into a Fireman's Carry…

"And now Kanna Bismarck joining in on the fray! Buttercup in a world of doom here!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…Marion and Matilda both enter the ring…

…

…

…and Matilda runs at Buttercup to hit her with a Running Dropkick to the head while Buttercup's on Kanna's shoulders…

"OH!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…Marion clocks Buttercup with a Roundhouse Kick to the dome…

"OH!" Jeremy exclaims louder.

…

…

…and Kanna completes things with a Death Valley Driver onto Buttercup, taking her down!

"OHHHHH!" Jeremy exclaims one more time, louder than the second. "THERE'S a triple out of the New Japanese!"

"TEAM FLOWER GIVING ST. LOUIS A GLIMPSE OF WHAT THEY CAN DO!" Al hollers as the crowd is bursting with energy and delight at the fracas.

Kanna Bismarck throws the cigarette out of her mouth, looks at her partners, and screams, "LET'S GIVE HER A TASTE OF WHAT WE'RE HERE TO DO!" at which point the fans get even louder!

"I THINK I CAN SMELL WHAT'S COMING NEXT!" Jeremy shouts.

"IT DOESN'T SMELL VERY GOOD; I'LL TELL YA THAT!" Cris yells in disdain.

"HANA-GUMI WITH BUTTERCUP AT THEIR MERCY!" Al exclaims.

As Hana-Gumi have Buttercup, Bubbles manages to crawl to the apron of the ring, reaching for the ropes to pull herself inside the ring to help her sibling…

…

…but she gets a Flying Needle to the back of the head by Arya!

"FLYING NEEDLE AT THE APRON!" Al shouts.

"BUBBLES WAS TRYING TO HELP HER SISTER!" Cris screams.

"The STARKS getting their blows in as well! Bubbles is THEIR punching bag for right now!" Jeremy says.

Kanna picks Buttercup up in the ring…Marion standing in front of Bismarck…

…

…while Matilda climbs to the top rope!

"And now—ohhhhhh-oh! Are we gonna see it?! Are we gonna see it here?!" Al exclaims inquisitively.

"The move to be feared in New Japan!" Jeremy advertises.

Kanna puts Buttercup in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…

…

…while Sansa Stark, outside of the ring, puts Bubbles in a Front Facelock with Arya standing by, revving up her right foot!

"And speaking of moves to be feared!" Jeremy shouts.

"The Starks, in unison with Hana-Gumi, setting up for their maneuver of choice!" Al calls.

"We've already seen Chasing the Direwolf on a turnbuckle—we DO NOT need to see it on the floor onto Bubbles! BLOSSOOOOOM! DON'T LOOK AT THIIIIIIS!" Cris warns.

Matilda reaches the top rope in the corner…

…and Kanna lifts up Buttercup in an Elevated Prawn Hold…

…

…

…while Sansa picks Bubbles up into a Vertical Suplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Bubbles arches herself up and over Sansa's back, planting her feet onto the ring apron as she escapes the Suplex lift…

…and then she pushes Matilda off of the top rope, sending her out and bumping into Kanna, who loses her grip in Buttercup, who ends up Sentoning Kanna and rolling to the edge of the ring and quickly getting out of there, seeing Bubbles on the apron as well. Buttercup grabs Bubbles over her shoulder, grabs both of the Women's Tag Title Belts, and carries everything over the security barricade and into the crowd, escaping from the Starks and Hana-Gumi for the moment being!

"And BUBBLES! Bubbles with the reflexes and resources to get out of the jam!" Al calls.

"PHEW! PHEEEW!" Cris catches his bearings. "That deserves TWO sighs of relief!"

"THAT CLOSE were the Powerpuffs to getting dropped with Chasing the Direwolf and that move called the Hana-Gumi Blaster!" Jeremy says. "SO CLOSE they were, but not to be, BARELY!"

"And the 'Puffs headed into the stands for an emergency exit, making HASTE…as Buttercup's carrying Bubbles over her SHOULDER to get out of here!" Al says.

The Stark Sisters and Hana-Gumi see the Powerpuff Girls hightailing it from the arena, Matilda motioning that she and her crew were just a hair away from giving Buttercup a ride she wouldn't forget. The Starks scowl as they see Bubbles and Buttercup making their timely exit…

…

…

…but then…the Winterfell natives both turn their attentions to the ring, stepping onto the apron together…eyes locked on Hana-Gumi.

"Wait a minute… What do we have here?" Al blinks.

"The Stark Sisters taking their eyes off of the exiting Powerpuffs…and onto HANA-GUMI now…the new visitors…" Jeremy says.

"Ohhhhh dear… Oh boy!" Intrigue takes over Cris Collinsworth.

Kanna, Marion and Matilda all have a look at the Westeros siblings from _Game of Thrones_…acknowledging their presence but also gauging their intentions…

…

…as Arya and Sansa both get inside the ring, keeping their pupils locked onto the three of them.

"…Hana-Gumi claims to be unbeatable in Japan—the STARK SISTERS haven't lost a match on _XX _as a tag team here!" mentions Cris.

"Including the match they had against Koldblooded TONIGHT, that thriller!" Al says. "They won that too!"

"…I have a feeling that these girls all want something…but I'm not so sure they're all willing to share it, or if it CAN BE shared!" Jeremy speaks.

The Stark Sisters' steely-eyed looks at Hana-Gumi change not, only getting more and more intense as the fans are abuzz with the confrontation between them too. No words are shared between either party at the moment—only looks from one side to the other…

…

…

…

…and then…before words CAN be spoken, Mileena and Skarlet suddenly enter the ring (Skarlet wearing an ice compression wrap on her forehead that she received from physicians backstage)!

"Whoa—hold up!" Jeremy gasps. "Now KOLDBLOODED'S here!"

"Koldblooded?" Cris parrots. "Why in blue blood are THEY here?"

Koldblooded stands on the same side as the Stark Sisters…which earns them stares from both Arya and Sansa…as the Kombatants now size up Hana-Gumi as well. Kanna, Marion, and Matilda find themselves looking at all four of them.

"I think THEY have something to add to this…as well…!" Jeremy says.

"Hana-Gumi…perhaps seeing future allies…or opponents…" Al speaks.

"…More likely the LATTER…" Cris opines.

The three teams all exchange looks at one another, Koldblooded and the Starks mostly focusing their looks on Hana-Gumi, the new acquisitions from Woody Paige…who is working his way back inside the ring, having fled when things became physical earlier with the PPG. Woody sees the three-way glance…and he can't help but chuckle at the sight of the three teams' eyes colliding.

"From the way this is looking…the looks they're getting…Hana-Gumi truly are the gaijinof _XX _right about now!" Jeremy says.

"Woody Paige, you may have just brought something interesting to our side of Saturday nights!" Cris says. "But it might not be something well-received by the back!"

"What could THIS be leading to? …An alliance? …Or a feud?" Al questions.

…

…

With that matter in the minds of electric fans and others, Hana-Gumi slowly makes their way to the ropes, looking right at Koldblooded and the Starks while Kanna sits down on the middle rope, showing her partners Marion and Matilda the way out of the squared circle, allowing them to make their way back to ringside…and then start walking up the ramp to the back, Kanna joining them as "Dirty Angel" plays over the loudspeakers once again, the crowd cheering the deal!

"How about that? How about ALL of that?" Al says. "Team Hana-Gumi from Japan…from New Japan, from the IWF…signing a deal with Character Championship Wrestling, showing up tonight… Boy, this night has just been a BUCKETLOAD of surprises, and we just got ourselves another one—the entire _XX _Tag DIVISION just got this one!"

"Hana-Gumi's here, but how welcome are they? The Starks and Koldblooded…STILL looking on…" Jeremy mentions.

"They don't look like the kind of gals who are into making friends, and that's fine, because I don't think they're gonna have any!" Cris remarks.

"One thing's for sure though: …the POWERPUFF GIRLS, who were asking for challenges, asking for competition…they HAVE it, and they have it in SPADES…" Al says, "…and not a damn single one of them's running."

Hana-Gumi stays on the stage, looking at the Starks and at Koldblooded from the distance, their music playing in the background, hammering in to the fans in attendance the fact that they have arrived…while it registers to the Starks and Koldblooded too.

* * *

Cameras now show a split-screen view of backstage. On one side, it's Gwen Tennyson walking to the ring with her PWI plaque in her hand and Females Championship around her waist…

…

…and on the other side, it's Mystique Sonia and Jenny Wakeman talking outside of their locker room, the latter nodding and then patting Sonia on the shoulder, the only audible words being, "I'll be watching…from back here…"

"The _XX _Tag Team scene has just gotten another shake-up…but will _Pandemonium _be getting ANOTHER shake-up coming up next?" Al inquires.

"The bad news is, we've got to go to commercial now…but the GOOD news is, this is the LAST time we're going to commercial for the evening! When we come back, we're STAYING back, and we're staying back to watch a Heroine 108 try to knock off an Alpha Bitch and carve her name onto the _Pandemonium _card!" Jeremy says. "Tennyson. Sonia. Street Fight. St. Louis! _XX_!_ 20_! LIVE! NEXT…"

"Best is yet to come!" Cris exclaims.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Next week on _****CCW Ozone 40_…_**

_"YOU WANNA DO THIS, HUH? YOU WANNA FIGHT ME? YOU WANNA FIGHT THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE?! YOU WANT A FIGHT?!" Ben Ten screams at the smirking Tom Brady._

_"…Meet me in Chicago and we'll have ourselves a fight."_

**_Acerbic words drove the Magnus Champion mad…_**

_"You can duck anybody and everybody else…but you are NOT going to duck ME," Tom tells Ben._

**_…and now he's on a collision course with the Most Valuable MVP! _**

_Ben cuts himself off and jumps into the air, grabs Brady by the head…_

_…and…Brady pushes Ben off of him and prevents the Intergalactic! Ben falls onto his back and tries to scramble to his feet…_

_…and Ben is just BARELY able to move away from an oncoming Tom Brady and his PAT!_

_Ben is on the mat on all fours staring ahead at Brady, Magnus Championship in his hand while Brady is motioning to Tennyson, "THAT close…"_

_"I'm only going to need one to take YOUR Magnus Championship of the World," Tom says._

_Ben stands on the stage with his Magnus Championship shining brightly in the lights, a smug look on his face…while Tom Brady smirks and motions that the CCW Magnus Championship will soon be around his own waist._

**_Now, with just two nights until _****Pandemonium _in the Champion's home state, Tom Brady and Ben Tennyson will put their talks on being the Face of CCW to the test! Both men will be in action live! And…_**

_Bald Bull postures up on the top rope…_

_…hangs onto Max…_

_…leaves his feet…lays out…_

_…_

_…and Superbombs Max STRAIGHT THROUGH THE CANVAS, leaving the four-year-old in a hole in the middle of the ring!_

_"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" Al shrieks at the top of his lungs, the fans completely losing their minds as well! _

**_After Doc Louis's Forces of Nature suspended the belief of the Dragon Kids…will there even be a Tag Team Championship Match in Chicago?_**

_Doc raises the hands of both Forces of Nature as they stand above the hole in the ring that Bald Bull has created, the crowd still in a stunned state._

_"…To quote the Forces' entrance music…THAT THERE is what you call…domination," Cris asserts as Soda Popinski and Bald Bull are holding their World Tag Team Championship Belts._

**_Who will garner momentum heading into the _****Pandemonium _event in the Windy City?_**

**_LIVE from Indianapolis, Indiana, the last _****Ozone _before _Pandemonium_ – it's _CCW Ozone 40_! Next Friday at 8/7c only on ABC!_**


	23. CCW XX 20: Part 6

"_CCW Pandemonium _is in eight days; we have _Ozone 40 _to take place in Indianapolis at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse," Al says, "and then the very next night, we're going to the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign and the State Farm Center for what will be a TWO-HOUR _XX 21_, and if this two-hour showing is anything to judge on, you can only IMAGINE what'll be in store going forward with _XX 21_ and onward on Saturdays!"

"Oh, Al, I can't even BEGIN to contain just how hyped I am for that and the FUTURE of this television program!" Jeremy says with a wide smile. "This night, these girls…OFF THE CHAIN. And speaking of off the chain, how about the PPV we're gonna have AFTER _XX 21_, the night after? It's _Pandemonium_!"

"Live from our Magnus and Females Champions' home state of Illinois!" Cris mentions. "Chicago's a stone's throw away from Bellwood, and you know that Ben's buddies, Gwen's disciples and the Tennyson family will be present to watch our top two of CCW defend their respective Titles."

While the commentators are talking, "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance plays in the background.

"And a big part of what has happened here on _XX 20 _has been establishment of what'll be going down at_ Pandemonium_," Al says, "and let's have a look at the card so far, starting on the _Ozone _side of the card with a match that was made and confirmed yesterday – **Otto Rocket versus Tony Delvecchio in a First Blood Match!**"

"Otto Rocket currently is in the Semifinals of a little thing called the ECW Animation World Title Tournament," Jeremy mentions, "but despite that, the Vec claims he's more hardcore than Otto is, and that Rocket Boy's gone soft. It all started with a slap backstage and Tony D getting embarrassed…and in Chi-Town, someone's gonna be donning the crimson mask."

"And he might not be the only one either because THIS match was made earlier TONIGHT – **Chell goes one-on-one with Trixie Tang in a _Nevermore _return match…with both ladies bound by a 15-inch CHAIN in the first-ever CCW Chain Match!**" Al says.

"Between Chell, Wheatley, GLaDOS…Trixie Tang's life has been made a living hell ever since _Nevermore _when Trixie DEFEATED her! She's been STALKING! She's been RUINING her! Tonight, Trixie's undefeated streak came to an end because of her!" Cris complains.

"It has trulybeen a case of fight or flight mode from that evening on, but at _Pandemonium_, it'll be NO FLIGHT and ALL FIGHT when Chell and Trixie are tied to one another by chain," Jeremy says. "Chell may very well KILL Trixie…unless Tang finds yet another TRICK up that skirt of hers."

"You mean sleeve," Al says.

"Sure, that," Jeremy shrugs.

Al sweatdrops. "Anyway, **the CCW Universal Championship will be on the line as former Champ 'Mr. Gold in the Fort' Dan Kuso tries to wrest his gold away from the current Champ Aran Ryan.**"

"Doc Louis's Irish client cashed in his Jackpot Briefcase last month at _Nevermore_ after Dan had defeated Deathstroke in an FWA-winning Universal Championship defense…that left him vulnerable for Aran to ruin his happy ending," Jeremy says. "On _Ozone 38_, Dan EARNED the #1 Contention with victory in a High Five-Way, and at _Pandemonium_, Kuso looks to become a TWO-TIME Universal Champion, but can he pull it off against the Celtic Clubber of Doc Louis Productions? …And SPEAKING of Doc Louis Productions…that brings us to a match I'm not sure we'll even get to see now – **The Forces of Nature versus the Dragon Kids for the CCW World Tag Team Championship.**"

"The Dragon Kids became #1 Contenders when they won the CCW Combine Cup, but since that night Doc Louis has made it clear just how LITTLE of a chance young Max and Enrique have…and that point may not have been made any clearer than when Bald Bull Powerbombed Max STRAIGHT THROUGH THE RING last night on _Ozone 39_," Cris says. "You're not sure there's going to be a World Tag Team Title Match; I am TELLING YOU, 100%...that there WON'T be."

"We may have to see…" Al speaks. "Max's condition, especially on his spine, is rumored to be QUITE severe…and we go now from Max…to his older sister **Emmy, who'll be leading her mentor Reggie Rocket and Annie Frazier into a WAR against The END inside the match that Zoe Payne concocted: Demon's Dungeon.**"

"WAR is the PERFECT WORD for what Zoe Payne and Emmy will be engaging in," Jeremy says. "Listening to those two exchange words was fiery enough, but when they exchange BLOWS inside that barbwire cage, WHO KNOWS what's going to be left of them OR of their compatriots when it's all over? This match…is all about the SPIRIT of _XX_ and, in Emmy's mind, DEFENDING that spirit. Will it live…or will it die?"

"Die," Cris throws in his unsolicited answer.

"And you may have just seen clips regarding THIS: **the CCW Magnus Championship will be defended as the Tenth Wonder of the World and current Champ Ben Tennyson, fueled by the hometown crowd, takes on 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady in a match that's about not just the Title…but about who the TRUE face of CCW really is,**" Al says.

"You want to talk about fiery words? Last night, Tom Brady caused an INFERNO out of Ben Ten," Cris says, "and the Best Wrestler in the Universe made a gut decision to put up his Title against the New England Patriot in Chicago. It's the man who holds claim to being the BEST in CCW versus a man who believes that he, more than the Champ, IS CCW. Tom Brady started his Fiction Wrestling career here, and from day one he was destined for greatness. _Pandemonium_…I don't know; it MIGHT be the night that greatness gives him his first World Title."

"Brady's knocked off a lengthy LIST of World Champions, but the most important could be coming in Chicago with a World Championship hanging in the balance!" Al says. "**And who else will be defending gold at home? The CCW Females Champ, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson.**"

"As it sits right now, it is Gwen Tennyson versus Aelita versus Jenny Wakeman for the Title," Jeremy says, "but after our main event to come, after this Street Fight between Gwen Ten and Mystique Sonia, we MAY BE talking about a Fatal Four-Way. What's it going to be? We're going to—"

"_Hello?_"

A voice is heard over the speakers…and the announcers and the fans all look around confused.

"Huh? …Who was that?" Jeremy blinks twice. "WHAT was that…?"

…

"_Hello? …Hello—PLEASE tell me I got this to work… Can anybody hear me?_"

The crowd is still confused, but they indulge the voice with cheers, to let it know that yes, they do indeed hear him.

"Yeah, we hear ya!" Jeremy answers.

"_…Can anybody SEE me?_"

The crowd's response is quiet, essentially an answer in the negative.

"No, you're like John Cena; we can't—waaaaaaaait, no, I see you," Jeremy begins to smile brightly. "I see you!"

"Wha…?" Al and Cris both start to think that the Black Mamba is hallucinating…but Jeremy points at the big screen, and the fans all look at the screen as well…

…

…

…and the fans burst into a HUGE pop, one of the loudest of the night…

…

…

**…as "The Gemini Genius" Jonathan Ellis is on the screen!**

"HEY!" Al exclaims with a grin of his own. "IT'S JON!"

"JONATHAN?" Cris is taken aback.

"BROTHER!" Jeremy's smile only gets bigger…

…as the crowd sees the commentator and breaks into a loud chant of "**JONATHAN! JONATHAN! JONATHAN! JONATHAN!**"

Jonathan, on the screen hearing these chants, can't help but crack a smile himself. "…Glad to know I got this thing to work then…" he says.

"Jon, bro, how are you up on the screen right now?!" Jeremy asks.

"Well, this is where my tech classes at UPenn came in handy—if a bunch of _Digimon_ degenerates can hack a screen, so can the Gemini Genius," Jonathan chuckles. "With the equipment we have for Cryptophasia—that's CRYP…TO…PHA…SIA…" Jon sounds it out, which gets a few laughs from people who will never remember it anyway. "…and with the right knowledge of circuitry, it was a lay-up. Well, maybe not a lay-up because I suck at basketball…and sports…but you get the point."

Al laughs, as do the fans. "Jon, glad to see you in positive spirits in the least—how are you doing?"

"I'd be doing a lot better, honestly, if I was down there calling the action with you three," Jonathan admits. "I'm watching all of the show from here in New York and the more I see, the more I want to be there in St. Louis right now…but since I'm connected, I get to, at the very least, speak to the fans and let them know I'm okay and I want to THANK THEM ALL for every piece of support I've gotten, from the well wishes to the cards to the flowers and everything that's been sent to me—anything at all, even if it's been keeping me in prayers, I am GRATEFUL for that because it's made this recovery road better and easier for me having those people behind me."

The entire building of 19,260 applauds, showing that support live for the Gemini Genius. One of the crowd signs reads, "#GetWellJon".

"It hurts to not be able to be there tonight for such a historic episode from start to finish, especially given that I called EVERY _XX _episode except, well…the last two, obviously, and this one…" Jonathan sighs, "and when I call the action on _Double X _on any given Saturday, I am having the TIME OF MY LIFE doing it for the fans, for my friends, for my colleagues and for the phenomenal girls who perfect their crafts inside of that ring…but as much as it hurts that I'm not a part of THAT history…I can take solace in the fact that soon, I know in my heart of hearts that still beats, I will be a part of a DIFFERENT kind of history…"

"…What do you mean, Jon?" Al inquires.

Jonathan exhales after he hears Al, swallowing spit before speaking again. "…Al, what that means is…the best four-man commentary team that Fiction Wrestling has ever seen will be COMPLETE AGAIN at _CCW Pandemonium_…"

The crowd hears what is essentially Jon announcing his return to commentary, which draws an enormous ovation! The fans start jumping for joy as "**YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!**" chants fill the Scottrade Center!

"…and…" Jonathan continues his sentence, "…THIS part of the four-man team is going to be IN Chicago, up close and personal, to watch the girl who put me on the shelf, took me away from the job I love, the time of my live—the girl who STABBED ME, First and Only…become ONLY FIRST…while either Jenny Wakeman…Aelita Schaeffer…or Mystique Sonia…becomes the NEW CCW Females Champion."

Nothing is sweeter than those words to the CCW fans, who cheer and whistle for this declaration from the Gemini Genius himself.

"…Amen, bro… Amen…" Jeremy says…while Cris is silent.

"Jon, that is GREAT to hear," Al grins. "And hey…we miss you, my friend. We miss you big time. We appreciate you taking the time to drop in though, even if it's in this unorthodox capacity. It's good to see you be part of the show from afar, but…I've got an extra reason to count down to _Pandemonium _now when you'll be right here with the three of us.

"I'm looking forward to it too…" Jonathan nods and salutes. "I'll be seeing you in Chicago."

"See you then, Jon!" Cris says farewell.

"Take care!" Al waves as Jonathan's image disappears from the big screen, the connection now gone, but the fans' energy even higher than ever upon seeing the Gemini Genius via satellite.

"…When I get back home, I've gotta ask how Jon got that connection from the studio to the…big screen…" Jeremy mumbles under his breath.

The fans are still cheering…

…

…but it all goes a complete 180 when the lights turn blue…and an all-too familiar riff plays.

_[Pop, pop!]_

"And on THAT note…MAIN EVENT," Cris speaks.

_[Pop, pop!]_

As positive as the response was to Jonathan appearing, it is completely nuclear and maximally negative now, boos and hisses galore in the Scottrade Center to the point where the music starts to get drowned out.

_[I hate to say it, but they play this damn song in every club_

_But it's me, so I show love_

_But it's me, so show me love_

_And when I walk into the room, people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know it's me, not you_

_Who said anything about you?]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

Gwen Tennyson walks onto the _CCW XX _stage, the very sight of her enough to somehow make the boos in the arena even louder while the Alpha Bitch holds onto her PWI Female 25 #1 plaque, holding it like a Bible above her head as she turns around on the stage, her back to the ring and her eyes on the big screen, where Jonathan is no longer there. Gwen mutters something under her breath that cameras fail to pick up…and as Gwen walks backwards down the entrance ramp, her PWI #1 plaque shining above her, the entire crowd gets a glimpse of the message on her T-shirt: "There is No **W**r**e**stli**ng** without Gwen."

"…I'm just going to go on record and say it because I don't think it can be disputed," Al starts.

"Gwen Tennyson is the greatest female performer of all time?" Cris cuts in.

"Gwen Tennyson," Al talks, "is the most HATED girl in all of Fiction Wrestling today."

"THAT'S a statement," Jeremy says.

"Say what you will about her in the ring; say what you will about her matches; say what you will about her Title reign, but there is NOTHING MORE that these people in St. Louis would want this evening than to see Gwen Tennyson a bloody, broken MESS," Al says, "and Mystique Sonia has PROMISED to make it happen."

Gwen reaches the bottom of the ramp and spins around to face the ring, staring at what is about to become a warzone in a few minutes, putting her PWI plaque down beside a steel ring post.

"For everything Gwen's done, for all of the lines Gwen's crossed and CONTINUES to cross with every action," Jeremy says, "it's come to a point where even the most reviled of luminaries are GOOD SAMARITANS compared to this psychopathic MINX called Gwen. Do you know HOW MANY PEOPLE want to tear her head off? You'd need to hold a RAFFLE to see who could get their hands on her first… And she ACTUALLY believes that, in Chicago, Illinois, she's going to walk in and be REVERED like a HERO of some sort, and to tell you the truth, I think Chicago's long disowned her ass!"

"How DARE you," Cris says. "Look, I understand your inclinations AGAINST Gwen because of your brother, but that doesn't give you the right to say things like that! Gwen Tennyson has never walked around and called herself a good person. Gwen Tennyson has called herself GOD. And when it comes to Fiction Wrestling, when it comes to _XX_…what's there to dispute about that title?"

"EVERYTHING," Jeremy deadpans.

_[Boys and girls pretend to know me; they try so hard!_

_And I get what I want; my name is my credit card!_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!]_

On "Pop, pop, popular!", Gwen stands on the top rope in a corner and makes the sign of the cross, doing so to the beat of her song before splaying her arms and tilting her head up to the sky in a crucifix-esque pose before leaping inside the ring and running up to the opposite corner, climbing it and removing her CCW Females Title Belt from her waist to raise it above her head.

_[Most guys I dated got intimidated_

_So now I date up_

_If you know what it means so they shut up_

_If you know what it means so just shut up_

_'Cause I don't wanna give half away_

_On the date we don't make up_

_If you know what I mean when we wake up_

_If you know what I mean when we break up]_

"Gwen, confident as always…but remember last week…" Al mentions.

"FORGET last week," Cris retorts. "Last week was a tag match where Gwen had to work with a numbskull for a partner. TONIGHT, it's one-on-one. TONIGHT, Sonia's leaving Jenny in the back and Gwen doesn't have anyone holding HER back!"

"Keep in mind, Sonia WANTED Jenny to stay in the back," Jeremy says, "because she wanted to do this alone, to do it on her own…"

"Popular" stops playing, and Gwen Tennyson gets out of the corner, crouching down near the ropes and looking straight ahead at the stage…awaiting her adversary who immediately starts to get cheers before even showing up.

"_CCW Pandemonium _could become an even HARDER test for Gwendolyn," Al says. "It all depends on what happens here…at the hands…of THIS GIRL…"

…

…

…

…

…

("Mystique" by Blue Stahli plays)

Cheers are in full force for the former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion!

"AND HERE COMES THE WEAKLING!" Cris exclaims.

"OH, SHUT UP, YOU! HERE COMES THE TONGUE IN TECHNO-TONGUE!" Jeremy exclaims himself.

Gwen's air of confidence turns into a mind bent on violence, almost as quick as a true mood swing…

…

…and Mystique Sonia yells, "GWEN'S GOING DOWWWWWWN!" at full volume as she speeds onto the stage, ready to do nothing else but inflict punishment and win! Sonia points to the fans all around the building, saying, "I'M GONNA STOMP HER FOR ALL OF YOU!" while Gwen sees Sonia's display inside the ring, chuckling…and then immediately scowling.

"Besides what Gwen Tennyson did to Commissioner Gordon and Jonathan," says Al, "another intolerable act committed on _XX 18 _came when the CCW Females Champion attacked Mystique Sonia prior to her qualifying match in that show's One-Night Tournament to determine a new #1 Contender for the Females Championship to be defended at _Pandemonium_. Jenny and Aelita would be the eventual co-winners, but Sonia's chances were undercut when Gwen attacked her with her FWA trophy and, most devastatingly, the steel ring steps which were used to nearly shatter the leg of Mystique Sonia. That was Gwen taking out frustrations on someone she referred to as 'weak', someone to pick on and take advantage of…and ever since that night, it has STUCK in Sonia's mind and driven her to do ANYTHING SHE CAN to prove the Alpha Bitch dead wrong, and not only show she's NOT weak but also show she deserves to be in contention for the Females Title just like her partner!"

"Sonia said on _XX 19 _that for everything Gwen did and said to her, she wanted to be the one to start what would be the fall of First and Only," says Jeremy, "and when she pinned Gwen Tennyson in the Elimination Tag Team Match to take her out of the match first, that prompted CCW management to make THIS MATCH for Sonia to FURTHER secure her vengeance."

Sonia gets to the bottom of the ramp, and the fire in her eyes burns even brighter as those eyes catch Gwen's green ones. The Heroine 108 stands on the exterior of the ring, not saying at word to the woman she intends to hurt now. The Females Champion remains crouching, Belt over her shoulder as she waits for Sonia to get inside the squared circle. Mystique Sonia turns to the ring steps, the sight of them reminding her of what Gwen did to her leg two weeks ago…and that memory only adding fuel to the aforementioned fire.

"Sonia perhaps REWINDING the memory of those steps shattering her leg due to the Alpha Bitch's actions," Jeremy says. "…That'd be reason ENOUGH to bring Gwen down several pegs and cause physical harm…but Sonia said she's doing this for EVERYONE and EVERYTHING that Gwen's done wrong. She's made this a MISSION for herself, to the point where it's even MORE than just the Females Title. It's about making a statement, making her name, and, maybe the most, being STRONG."

"If Miss Weak Sonia wants to undertake this for a bunch of other people ALONG WITH herself, I don't know who's dumber – Sonia or the ones who put their faith in her," Cris derisively states. "When you put all of that on your shoulders, you're bearing too big of a cross. And that's where the Will of Gwen strikes your ass down."

Sonia walks up the steps, each step a reverberation in her mind and a reminder of what she has come to St. Louis to do…before she enters the ring and keeps her eyes on Gwen…until climbing up the turnbuckle and pointing at Gwen…then swiping her arms across her body, signaling that Gwen herself is going to be meeting her end tonight by Sonia's hands.

"Maybe not, Cris," Al says. "Maybe it'll be the will of KARMA taking GWEN down… Maybe this CAN BE the beginning of the end of Gwen and First and Only…"

"And maybe the New England Patriots won't win the AFC East—except, well, they already did, so you lose that round, Al; sorry," Cris remarks.

"The one thing I'm concerned about here," Jeremy says, "is the LEG of Mystique Sonia… What condition is that leg in? She looks like she's moving around on it okay, which gives me hope…so maybe it can happen. Maybe we'll see it. I'm ROOTING for it."

Sonia goes back down to the canvas, and "Mystique" fades out, leaving only the crowd's chants to fill the atmosphere while Sonia and Gwen eye each other.

"…We are READY and RARING TO GO for your _CCW Double X 20 _main event! Let's give it to Blader DJ!" Al declares as Blader DJ prepares to speak, raising the microphone as the bell sounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest…is your _CCW XX 20_ main event of the evening…" Blader DJ announces to an excited reaction. "…and it is a Non-Title Street Fight!" This addendum causes an even louder pop from the fans. "There will be no disqualifications in this match! And now…introducing first…from Bellwood, Illinois…weighing in at 129 pounds, she is the self-professed Wrestling Goddess, and she is the current CCW Females Champion of the World, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson!"

Gwen makes a #1 motion with one hand and raises her Females Championship in the other hand, the fans receiving this with unrelenting boos and hisses. There is not one person in the building letting out a cheer.

"And her opponent…" Blader DJ says, "from the Big Green…weighing in at 133 pounds…Mystique Sonia!"

Mystique Sonia throws her hands up to fire up the crowd and rally them all behind her, doing so before walking towards Gwen Tennyson with a fist cocked, ready to start the fireworks early, but the referee steps in front of the Heroine 108, telling her to cease and wait for the bell to sound, pushing Sonia aback while Gwen watches it transpire in a corner. Leif Heralding forces Sonia to go into the opposite corner, cooling her off.

"Referee Leif Heralding trying to get a handle on Sonia, and that's a tall order when you consider just how badly ANYBODY would want to punch her lights out on any given day," Jeremy says. "Lucky for Sonia, TODAY…is that day."

Gwen Tennyson and Mystique Sonia make eye contact with one another from corner to corner as referee Leif Heralding checks both competitors to see if they are ready to take part in this _XX 20 _main event of the evening, this Street Fight on the two-hour CCW Saturday night program. The St. Louis fanatics start chanting, "F**K HER UP, SONIA; F**K HER UP! (clap clap) F**K HER UP, SONIA; F**K HER UP! (clap clap)"

"Mystique Sonia, determined to make another crack at the ego of Gwendolyn Tennyson," Al says, "and also to etch herself into the _Pandemonium _Females Championship Match in the process, making it a Fatal Four-Way for the gold!"

"And this crowd, vulgar as they are, are certainly behind her!" Jeremy states.

"Yeah, they're behind her, alright," Cris says mockingly. "They'll get behind anything with arms, legs and a clitoris if it's standing across the ring from Gwen. They want to see Her Holiness get humbled tonight…but I'm afraid they're asking too much from a WEAKLING."

"Can Sonia do what she did last week again here with the rules chucked out the window?" Al inquires…as Leif Heralding calls for the bell! "And here we go!"

"Here we go indeed!" Jeremy nods. "Let's do this thing!"

Gwen and Sonia meet in the middle of the ring and proceed to trade punches with each other to get the Street Fight underway! The two engage in fisticuffs for ten seconds…before Sonia manages to drop down and execute a Double Leg Takedown to take Gwen down to the mat! Sonia throws punches at Gwen from an Open Guard position, taking an early advantage over Alpha Bitch…but Gwen manages to lift up her legs to counter with a Rubber Guard, ensnaring Sonia's head in-between her legs to turn Sonia over onto her back and start punching at her from the Full Mount instead. The crowd booed immensely as Gwen started to wield the upper hand…but Sonia manages to push Gwen off of her to catch a breather. Gwen stands, and the Females Champion punches Sonia in the stomach. Gwen Irish Whips Sonia into the ropes and goes for a Back Body Drop…but Sonia counters on the return with a Facebuster, grabbing Gwen's head and swinging it into the canvas! Sonia picks Gwen up by her tights and hair and tries to throw Gwen out of the ring…and Gwen does go to the outside, but immediately afterwards Gwen slid back inside the ring to pursue Sonia once more. Gwen goes for a Clothesline, but Sonia has the presence of mind to duck it and retaliate with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest, then a Snapmare. Sonia then hits the ropes and drills Gwen with a Big Boot, causing Gwen to roll to the outside of the ring clutching her jaw.

"Remember: it's Street Fight rules—no disqualifications, no rope breaks, none of that!" Al says. "And we're going to stick with this match until the very end, because we're all out of commercial breaks!"

"That's right—you're gonna get this match, and baby, you're gonna get ALL of it!" Jeremy chortles.

Sonia goes to the outside to go after Gwen, but Gwen kicks her in the gut and hits a European Uppercut thereafter. This sends Sonia against the apron and allows for Gwen to batter her with fists to the forehead. Gwen goes for a Head Slam onto the apron, but Sonia blocks it and turns things around with a Standing Switch, putting Gwen against the apron and starting to fire at her with punches instead. Leif Heralding watches on as the crowd chants, "GWEN'S NO GODDESS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) GWEN'S NO GODDESS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" and Sonia keeps firing blows…and then she attempts a Head Slam to Gwen on the ring apron herself, but Gwen blocks this also and switches to take the upper hand yet again. Gwen goes for another punching spree, but Sonia blocks one, switches, and places Gwen on the ring apron sitting down. Sonia hits her with Knife Edge Chops to the exposed chest of Tennyson. Sonia turns around from here…takes a hold of Gwen's arms…and she delivers an Iconoclasm from the apron to the arena floor!

"OOH! Gwen lands down hard!" Al winces.

"Painful way to give someone an Iconoclasm—no give on that arena floor there, and now I think Sonia's going for a weapon!" Jeremy calls.

Sonia looks under the ring apron…and she picks up a kendo stick from underneath the squared circle. She raises the weapon high above her head, Gwen Ten in her sights…

…

…and Sonia charges and fires with a kendo stick strike to the stomach, nailing it flush to the gut of the Ten-Year-Old Tyke! Gwen holds her abdomen in pain, and Sonia only adds to the agony with a kendo stick strike to the back that causes Gwen to writhe her way to back to the ring, rolling inside and holding her back in pain. Sonia follows Gwen back inside the ring, rolling in herself with the kendo stick…but Gwen suddenly pounces forward and grabs the kendo stick, trying to pry it from Sonia's hands! Gwen tries to slither backward with the weapon, but Sonia stands up and tries to pull the kendo stick back in her direction. Gwen gets back to her own feet, still hanging onto her end, and Sonia backs up into a corner. The two females enter a tugging match for the kendo stick…but then Sonia climbs to the middle rope while hanging on…

…

…

…and she executes a Kendo-Stick Aided Arm Drag out of the corner!

"WHOA!" Cris gasped. "Oh my Gwen, what was THAT?"

"That was pretty cool!" Jeremy registers his own answer.

"Unique way to keep hold of the kendo stick and create distance in the PROCESS!" Al exclaimed on the last word as Sonia whacked Gwen in the gut with the kendo stick as she was down!

Gwen gets up holding her stomach as Sonia hits the ropes…and brings Gwen down with a Kendo Stick-Aided Clothesline turned into a Chokehold with the kendo stick on the canvas!

"It's been mostly Gwen on the defensive so far—looks to continue being that way FOR NOW…and I do mean FOR NOW, people; don't expect this to last for too long…" Cris insists.

"Mystique Sonia's ready for a fight, and she's giving it to Gwen Ten—she wants to make a statement and she wants to get that shot at the Females Title that was unceremoniously robbed from her on _XX 18 _two weeks ago!" Al says.

Sonia lets go of the choke after fifteen seconds and she hits the ropes to nail a Forearm Drop to the face. Then Sonia picks Gwen up off of the canvas…places the kendo stick to Gwen's throat…

…

…

…and she hits a White Russian Leg Sweep! Sonia covers Gwen after this maneuver…

…

…

…

…and she earns the first near-fall of the match! Sonia hits Gwen with a series of punches from the mount before standing, kicking the Alpha Bitch in the side of the head, turning Gwen over, and hitting three Elbow Drops to the middle of the spine before rolling back to the outside of the ring to search for another weapon under the ring. Sonia looks left…looks right…

…

…and locates a stop sign and pulls it out from underneath the ring. Sonia enters with the stop sign and immediately whacks Gwen in the spine with it, not once but twice! Sonia looks down at the Wrestling Goddess as she enjoys the upper position in the match…and she picks Gwen up from the canvas, placing the stop sign behind Gwen's back. Sonia lifts Gwen up…

"And I'm REALLY not liking the looks of this—oh no!" Cris gasps.

…

…

…and Sonia delivers a Stop Sign-Aided Body Slam!

"There's a slam for ya! Slammed with a side order of stop sign!" Jeremy quips. "Is she gonna cover again—yes she is!"

Sonia does go for another pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.4 Gwen gets her shoulder up. Sonia pushes Gwen off of the stop sign and takes the sign in her hands yet again. Gwen crawls away from where Sonia is kneeling, the latter brandishing the stop sign in her hands…

…while the former is crawling at the referee Leif Heralding's feet. Sonia sees Gwen and tries to go after her, but Gwen hides behind the referee, holding tightly onto his left leg!

"And again, I must say, Gwen did not expect this much fight from Mystique Son—hey, look at this! What is this?!" Al shouts.

"Gwen's holding onto Leif for dear life! Who knew she'd be cowering in fear to the same person she's calling—"

"Ohhhhhh, don't flatter her! Don't you dare, Ellis!" Cris interrupts. "Gwen must've heard about Leif Heralding stubbing his toe on a fire hydrant this morning. She's just healing him right now! It's a live miracle on television, people!"

"…You MUST be kidding," Al deadpans.

Sonia, not amused, tries to push the referee away to get to Gwen…but then Gwen suddenly grabs Sonia's right leg and performs a Trip Takedown, taking control of the limb!

"Sonia try—oh, and Tennyson crafty as usual!" Al calls. "And now she's got a handhold on Sonia's right leg, which is the same leg she targeted two weeks ago in that vicious attack!"

Before Gwen can act upon her advantage, Sonia uses her other foot to shove Gwen away and into the ropes. Sonia pops up to her feet…and she swings the stop sign at Gwen's skull, but Gwen ducks it and charges into Sonia, ramming her opponent into a corner. Gwen Shoulder Blocks her way into Sonia's midsection a series of times—two, three, four times—before trying to pull the stop sign away from Sonia's grasp forcibly. Sonia hangs onto her weapon, not allowing the Alpha Bitch to swipe it away…and then Sonia steps up to the bottom rope, then the middle rope…and tries a Stop Sign-Aided Arm Drag, similar to the move she performed with the kendo stick earlier…

…

…

…

…but Gwen prematurely lets go of the stop sign as Sonia is in the air hanging onto it. Sonia lands on her feet, Gwen a distance away from her…and Gwen nails Sonia with a Big Boot that sends the stop sign directly into the Heroine 108's face!

"OH MY!" Al gasps. "Sonia trying the same maneuver, or something similar to what she did before when she and Gwen were vying for the kendo stick, and unfortunately for her, Gwen telegraphed it the second time going!"

"I yielded that it was a nifty move the first time, but trying to perform that same exact move TWICE?" Cris scoffs. "The second time, it's not so nifty because our Wrestling Goddess is able to see it coming and make Miss Weak Sonia pay for it dearly."

Gwen leans against the ropes and poses with both hands over her head to taunt the St. Louis fans as she revels in her crushing blow. As the crowd showers her with boos and hisses, Gwen picks up the stop sign that left Sonia's grasp upon the Big Boot from the Females Champion. Gwen places the stop sign directly over Sonia's head…

…

…and stomps on the sign HARD, bashing it right onto Sonia's skull and face!

"OHHHH! And there's absolutely NOTHING to absorb that blow except Sonia's face! Good golly!" Al winces.

"That looked veeeery nasty…" Jeremy comments as Sonia rolls around the mat in pain, clutching her nose.

"For once, you're not wrong; that was downright SINISTER from our Females Champion of the World…and I love it!" Cris smiles.

Sonia rolls to the ropes and Gwen walks to follow her there and pick her up off of the mat. Gwendolyn Irish Whips the aching Sonia across…and receives her with a Back Elbow to the head to knock her down. Gwen then drops down and punches away at Sonia's forehead with left hands galore…nailing twelve straight punches before raking her boot across Sonia's eyes and face. Sonia rolls towards the ropes once more, the pain only intensifying as Tennyson follows along. Gwen Irish Whips Sonia across once more…and she hits a second Back Elbow on the rebound, knocking Sonia off of her feet. Gwen splays her arms, taunting once again…while a camera close-up reveals that there is some blood tricking from the top of Sonia's forehead and scalp.

"Oh boy—and the blood's already flowing!" says Al.

"You had to know that that'd happen," Cris says. "But I just didn't think it'd be SO soon! Then again, I know who I'm dealing with here—Gwen Tennyson, the hard-hitter, the Alpha Bitch, the offensive one…and Miss Weak Sonia, the fragile, the brittle, the busted wide open with the greatest of EASE…by our Champion."

"Hm…Sonia not in the best of straits right now," Jeremy comments.

Gwen grabs a handful of her hair and strikes at the former Women's Tag Team Champion with fists to the open wound, right where Sonia appears to be cut. Gwen pulls Sonia up to her feet by the hair, punches at the forehead once again…and she pushes Sonia almost effortlessly towards the ropes. Gwen then turns to nail yet another Back Elbow—only this one is corralled, caught, and countered into a Back Suplex Slam by Sonia!

"And speaking of repeated moves not coming to fruition, it's the third elbow from Gwen Tennyson that Sonia sees coming and turns into a slam counter!" Al calls.

Sonia stands up as the crowd pops for this counter on her part…and Sonia hits a standing Gwen with a Polish Hammer to the chest. The Polish Hammer is followed by a Dropkick to the side of Gwen's head that knocks her towards the ropes this time. Gwen uses the ropes to pull herself up to stand, and Sonia charges at her…only to get intercepted by a Big Boot to the face. Sonia is backed up…

…but then she screams out loud and charges again, sending herself and Gwen to the outside with a Cactus Clothesline!

"Ohh! Both women to the floor!" Al exclaims. "Sonia with the Cactus Clothesline as the back-and-forth rages on between former Tag Champion and current Females Champion here in this _XX 20 _main event!"

Mystique Sonia stands up after the big maneuver to the outside, shaking out her right leg which wobbled a bit underneath her.

"But that leg—Sonia's gotta be careful," Jeremy calls. "She may've had time and change to heal that leg out, but in a Street Fight like this, Gwen can just redo the damage she did last week AND two weeks ago!"

"And she can do it pretty Gwendamn easily too!" Cris adds.

Sonia sees Gwen starting to stand…and the _Hero: 108 _protagonist brings Tennyson down with a Lou Thesz Press on the floor, punching at the face and head of Gwendolyn as she takes her down.

"Here's some damage being done by SONIA to Gwen off of the Thesz Press!" Al says.

Sonia fires with punches in bunches, nearly reaching fifteen blows before looking to the crowd and noticing a sign that read, "Alpha Bloodhound". Sonia smirks, chuckling to herself, and asks the fan holding the sign in the second row if she can borrow it. The fan willingly hands Sonia his sign and Mystique Sonia places it on the ground below before taking Gwen by the head and picking her up in a Front Facelock. Sonia looks down…looks out in front…

…

…

…

…and drives Gwen Ten down onto the sign with a DDT!

"And there's a little TASTE of the fans' hatred of Gwen Ten combining with the power of the DDT!" Al quips.

"Sonia started to bleed earlier on in this thing; I wouldn't be surprised if she's trying to return the favor right now!" Jeremy says.

Sonia pushes Gwen away and picks up the sign, raising it above her head proudly and pointing to the downed Females Champion as the crowd cheers audibly for the gesture from her. Sonia hands the fan back his sign and grabs Gwen by the head…and Head Slams her directly into the steel ring post, not once, not twice, not thrice, but four consecutive times, bringing Gwen to a knee against the post. Sonia then walks to the adjacent corner on the outside…

…

…and she begins to push off and pick up the steel ring steps!

"See, I told ya! She's trying to bust Gwen open as well—OH…MY… UH-OH!" Jeremy hollers as the crowd pops.

"'UH-OH' IS RIGHT!" Al exclaims. "Sonia's got those stairs! And if you remember what those stairs have done to her before, you can get a sense for what she's looking to pull off on her own side of things!"

"You betcha: REVENGE," says Jeremy.

"These fans are more rabid for Gwen getting cut open than the people of Jerusalem were when they demanded Jesus to be crucified!" Cris comments.

"They may get their wish!" Al says.

"Oh, I hope not! I sure hope not!" Cris shakes his head.

Sonia carries the steps towards Gwen's location, her head resting against the steel ring post. Sonia's leg buckles underneath the weight of the stairs…but she's able enough to continue carrying the steps and measure Tennyson at the post.

"This is what Gwen Tennyson did to Sonia's LEG…!" Al mentions…

…

…

…

…as Sonia charges at the ring post with the steel steps in hand…

…

…

…

…and…hits nothing but ring post as Gwendolyn just NARROWLY avoids getting her head caved in by moving out of the way!

"OH, IT WAS CLOSE! SO VERY, VERY CLOSE! BUT GWEN GOT AWAY! Gwen Tennyson got away!" Al shouts.

"Aww, man!" Jeremy snaps his fingers.

"Thank Gwen on _XX _for that!" Cris sighs in relief. "Do you REALIZE what the world would be like if we suddenly just LOST the young Gwen Tennyson our goddess?"

"…World peace?" Al answers.

"Sunshine and rainbows?" Jeremy answers himself.

"Cure for AIDS?"

"No more Putin?"

"Resolution of the Pakistan-Israel conflict?"

"The end of the DMV?"

"Okay, okay, you two can stop now! It wasn't a question that was supposed to be answered!" Cris gripes. "You two are just ungrateful little…ugh…moving on…"

Sonia reels from her errant attack as shockwaves from the steel steps hitting the ring post begin to run through her entire body. It takes a few moments for her to fully recover from there, and Sonia looks around next to try and return to the attack on Gwen…except…

"Where is Gwen?" Cris asks.

"I…I don't know, Cris—I don't see her!" Al answers.

"Where did that minx run off too now? Do we WANT to know?" Jeremy inquires. "Fans are wondering the same thing—Sonia especially…"

Sonia looks behind her…in the crowd…in the ring…under the ring…but there's no sign of Gwen Tennyson anywhere to be seen. Mystique Sonia runs a hand through her hair in bewilderment as she wonders how she could completely lose track of the Ten-Year-Old Tyke at ringside.

"…Did Gwen run away? Did she head for the hills?" Al blinks.

"Hell if I know—hell, maybe THAT'S where she went: back home," Jeremy remarks.

"Very funny, Jeremy," Cris rolls his eyes. "Meanwhile, I have no idea either—WHOOOOA!"

Suddenly Gwen Tennyson comes flying onto the top of Sonia's head with a Double Axe-Handle from the top rope!

"AND THERE'S YOUNG GWEN TENNYSON, THE SHE-DEVIL!" shouts Jeremy in realization. "DAMN! FROM THE TOP ROPE!"

"I'm not sure how Gwen got to the top rope undetected by Mystique Sonia, but as of right now, she's got Sonia down and is just raining down strikes like there's no tomorrow!" Al says.

Indeed Gwen is hitting Sonia in the forehead with fist after fist after fist, not pausing for anything or anyone.

"Gwen's just laying into—hey…hey!" Jeremy notices something.

"What?" Cris grumbles.

…

…

A closer look at Gwen's right hand reveals that Gwen is wearing brass knuckles and using those to strike away at her adversary!

"Look there! Gwen's not just punching at Sonia; she's doing it with the brass knucks!" Jeremy points out.

"Brass knuckles—where and when did she suddenly pick up those?!" Al questions.

"Not sure, but does it matter? It's no disqualification! Anything goes!" Cris states.

"That's true, unfortunately," Jeremy crosses his arms. "But my goodness, those knuckles can do even MORE damage—more to that cut on Sonia's forehead!"

The punches to the forehead continue even further…until Tennyson picks Sonia up, places her over her shoulder…and drops her onto the security barricade with Snake Eyes! Sonia bounces off of the barricade, and Gwen places her in a Side Headlock, resuming with punches to the head with the brass knuckles. Sonia's forehead reddens even more as Gwen fires away at it with right hands. Gwen hits Sonia with a Head Slam onto the barricade…and then grabs her in a Front Facelock. The Alpha Bitch looks at the steel steps that Sonia had removed from their base…and Gwen lifts Sonia up…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen Tennyson nails a Gourdbuster directly onto the stairs!

"And those steel steps Sonia pulled off are going to be used AGAINST HER NOW!" Al yells as the crowd gasps from the impact.

"Gourdbuster onto the steel—good God, man," Jeremy winces.

"Good GWEN," Cris "corrects". "And yes, Jeremy Ellis, it was VERY good indeed!"

"Not so much if you're Sonia," Al states.

Gwen pulls Sonia by the hair off of the steel steps and pulls her off of the stairs…and then places her onto the base of the steel stairs still in their corner of the squared circle at ringside. Gwen Ten takes Sonia onto the steel and puts her supine on the steel base, laying her down and striking with fists to the forehead once more. After six punches, Gwen goes to where the steel steps are located, dragging them with her back over to where Sonia is rested. Gwen surveys what she is setting up…and smiles as she bends over to pick up the steps.

"Uh-oh—and I have a feeling that THIS isn't going to feel very good for Sonia either!" Al calls.

"Mystique Sonia asked for this, guys!" Cris exclaims as Gwen raises the steps above her head.

"All the referee can do is watch…!" Jeremy prepares for the worst, as do the fans.

…

…

…

…

Gwen swings the steps down…

…

…and crushes Mystique Sonia underneath it and onto the other steel base, cramming her body in-between all of the metal!

"GWEN TEN MAKES A STEEL AND SONIA SANDWICH!" Al yells.

"AND THAT SOUNDS DELICIOUS!" Cris exclaims. "ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS!"

"Deliciously EVIL is more like it!" Al remarks.

"You're not kidding!" Jeremy agrees.

Gwen Tennyson looks at the state of Sonia's affairs, having a chuckle at her expense…before standing on the steel steps on top of Sonia on top of the steel base. Gwen poses on the steps and raises both of her arms over her head, mouthing, "_I'm better than Emmy…_" …before exclaiming for the world to hear, "GLORY…TO ME…IN THE HIGHEEEEEST!"

"HOSANNA! HOSANNA! HOSANNA, BABY!" Cris cheers.

"Gwen Tennyson just REVELING in what she's done to poor Mystique Sonia!" Al says.

"And really, folks, really and truly…does this surprise you? Gwen DOMINATING, STANDING OVER Sonia without difficulty? It SHOULDN'T surprise you. Because THAT is what IMMORTALS and DEITIES do when they're toe-to-toe with WEAKLINGS," Cris comments.

"Hate to say it…but I think that Tennyson is in FULL control of things right about now," Jeremy sighs.

"You 'think'? Well, what was your first clue, nimrod? The blood? The PWI ranking? What's happening RIGHT NOW? It doesn't take a Brain Trust member to figure THAT out!" Cris asserts.

Gwen jumps to the floor and pushes the steps off of a mushed Mystique Sonia. She uses her boot to nudge Sonia off of the steel base as well; her opponent crumbles in a heap on the ground. Gwen, smirking, picks Sonia up and mercilessly sends her back inside the squared circle. Gwen follows Sonia inside the ring, rolling underneath the bottom rope…

"The way Sonia's looking now, if I'm Gwen, I'm going for a cover," Jeremy analyzes. "I mean, as it sits, this could be all she wrote right now!"

…

…

…and Gwen shoots the Half Nelson inside the ring and covers the former Tag Team Titleholder.

"And that's exactly what Gwen is doing—cover on Mystique Sonia now!" Al calls.

"Say it with me now!" Cris commands as Leif Heralding counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.65 Sonia gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—…huh. Well then, I guess Sonia just enjoys being massacred by Her Holiness," Cris shrugs.

"This duel goes on, but Sonia's most certainly on the defensive now," Al says.

"Bleeding and certainly bruised—Gwen Ten's in control here," Jeremy states.

Gwen licks the blood off of the brass knuckles on her hand, drawing "YOU SICK F**K! YOU SICK F**K!" chants from the St. Louis crowd before the Alpha Bitch proceeds with stomps to the body of Sonia. After a flurry of feet to the sternum, Gwen picks Sonia up…and hits a Pendulum Backbreaker over her knee before transitioning from there into a Grounded Abdominal Stretch. Gwen pulls Sonia apart and grits her teeth as she keeps the submission hold applied. Gwen adds a series of clubbing blows to the clavicle as she keeps the Abdominal Stretch held. Sonia tries to kick her feet to wriggle away from the Females Champion…but Gwen delivers Hammerfists to the top of Sonia's forehead where the cut is opening up. Gwen then pulls Sonia to a corner, keeping an Abdominal Stretch…

…and Gwen grabs the top rope as she keeps the Abdominal Stretch locked in!

"Oh boy—now added leverage there to the hold," Jeremy notes, "and it's all legal. ALL legal here in the Street Fight."

Sonia gasps for air in Gwen's clutches…before the CCW Females Champion ups the ante by standing on the middle rope…and carrying Sonia to the middle rope with her, hanging onto her as Sonia doesn't have anything to stand on!

"And now a HANGING Abdominal Stretch!" Al exclaims.

"See, THAT is pretty incredible! THAT is godly!" Cris says in an impressed fashion.

"That takes a whole lot of strength to apply from an elevated perch…and Gwen Tennyson is just ripping apart the abdominal region of Mystique Sonia," Jeremy comments.

Gwen pulls away at the Elevated Abdominal Stretch on the middle rope, holding Sonia above the mat and screaming while Sonia screams herself—not in passion but in agony however. After fifteen seconds, Gwen abruptly drops Sonia, causing her to crash onto the canvas in a heap. Gwen postures up, raises her hands…and delivers a Diving Knee Drop to the face! Gwen Tennyson then covers Sonia: 1…

"Here it is: check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Sonia kicks out!

"…ma—…I tell ya, she should really just stay down here," Cris remarks. "She really should…"

"Sonia kicking out again," Al calls.

Gwen stands up and stomps on Sonia's chest before walking across the ring and grabbing the kendo stick off of the mat that Sonia was using earlier. Gwen points the kendo stick at the downed Mystique Sonia, measures her…and clocks her with the kendo stick to the midsection! Gwen whacks her in the stomach with the kendo stick repeatedly, forcing Sonia to sit up and clutch her gut in pain…before Gwen hits the ropes and nails a Running Kendo Stick Shot to the skull! The crowd boos as Gwen takes the upper hand of things…and then Gwen takes a look at the kendo stick in her hands…

…

…and she snaps the kendo stick across her own knee, breaking it in half!

"What the…? Gwen just broke the kendo stick over her knee—there goes the weapon…" Al says, somewhat perplexed.

"I guess it's outlived its usefulness to Her Holiness," Cris remarks.

Gwen looks at both halves of the kendo stick, each half with a jagged edge at the point where it was broken apart…

…

…and Gwen walks over to Sonia as she's down…

…

…

…and she starts to poke the jagged ends of the kendo stick parts into Sonia's eyes!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA—OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, NO!" Al gasps in horror.

"OH YOUR GWEN!" Cris speaks.

"Whatever—but VICIOUS!" Jeremy exclaims in his own terror. "GWEN'S TRYING TO TAKE HER EYES OUT!"

"GWEN BROKE THE KENDO STICK, AND WE THOUGHT IT WAS A WASTE OF THE WEAPON, BUT SHE MAY'VE CREATED AN EVEN MORE DANGEROUS PAIR OF WEAPONS IN CONTRAST!" shouts Al.

Sonia flails and tries to wriggle away from Gwen's rampage with the jagged kendo sticks to the corneas of the Heroine 108. After a twelve-second struggle, Gwen backs off and both of Sonia's eyes are starting to bleed! Sonia swats her hands in front of her and tries to catch her bearings but Gwen is taking full delight in Sonia's disposition. Gwen kicks Sonia in the back from behind and then hits her with an Elbow Drop to the spine. Gwen stands and raises both of her kendo stick halves above her head, drawing a loud level of boos from the sellout crowd in St. Louis. Gwen hits the ropes as Sonia is prone on the mat…

…

…and Gwen hits a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the right eye, which causes Sonia to roll underneath the bottom rope and out of the ring. Sonia stands up outside of the ring, holding both of her eyes in pain as Gwen takes full delight in it. Gwen watches Sonia stand…and the Alpha Bitch hits the ropes and issues yet another Baseball Slide Dropkick to Sonia, nailing her between the eyes and sending her reeling into the barricade. Gwen rolls out of the ring as well, putting both kendo stick pieces down before stretching out her arms and hands, clasping them together and extending them outward…

"Gwen Ten, getting those hands nice and ready to get even DIRTIER…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…and Gwen digs her hands and nails into Sonia's eyes, pinioning her against the security barricade as she does so! Gwen laughs in front of the fans as she draws even more blood from the eyes of Mystique Sonia.

"And Gwen just laughing—she LOVES this right now!" Al calls. "The evil, demonic things in that head of hers run deeper than even I can articulate, and far deeper than any competitor can even prepare for!"

"That's why you hate her guts: because she's just that damn good at it!" Cris comments. "A Street Fight against the Alpha Bitch is no place for a WEAKLING like Sonia to be in! She's learning that lesson right now!"

Gwen executes a Knife Edge Chop to the chest of Sonia…followed by a second Chop…followed by a Foot Choke, placing her boot underneath Sonia's jaw and throttling her against the barricade. Gwen keeps her place firmly planted on Sonia's trachea before moving her foot away and watching Sonia in pain. Gwen licks the palm of her hand…

"Uh-oh—we know what's coming now…" Jeremy murmurs.

…

…

…

…and the Females Champion slaps Mystique Sonia across the face with her saliva-laden hand!

"YEP! It's the Alpha Bitch Slap!" Cris says. "Music to my ears, haha!"

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a move with an additional name now…" Al states. "The Alpha Bitch Slap, but also the _Hand of Gwen_ as of right now…"

"Hand of Gwen—oh, I love that even better!" Cris grins.

"I bet you freaking do," Jeremy scowls and rolls his eyes.

Gwen looks at her hand and wipes the blood of her foe off of the hand and onto her blue kitten shirt before waving her hand in front of Sonia's face. "Hey! Hey, can you see? Can you see, huh? Don't worry; I'm a goddess. I can restore your sight!" Gwen puts on a blatant pretense of concern.

"Oh, look, Gwen's going to perform another miracle for us! First she healed Leif Heralding's toe, and now she's going to repair Sonia's vision! See? Our Gwen is a merciful Gwen after all; you may as well be merciful in a match that's such a clear formality," Cris says.

"…That…reeked of SO MUCH BULLS**T that I don't think the entire Febreze FACTORY could help it!" Jeremy said in utter disgust.

"Oh, just pipe down and get ready to watch divine work, Ellis," Cris remarks.

"Proctor and Gamble couldn't produce a product clean enough to remedy the stench of that crap you spewed!" Jeremy shouts.

"I said pipe down!" Cris yells back.

Gwen looks in the audience behind Sonia…and she swipes a water bottle away from an unsuspecting fan, pouring some of the water in her hands.

"See? Holy water," Cris says with a nod.

"At this point, you can just TELL that Gwen's not taking Sonia even the slightest bit seriously…" Al says.

Gwen washes her hands with the water…and then she drinks some of the water that is left. Gwen looks at Sonia and her groggy, bloody, ailing state…

…

…

…

…and then she turns in another direction…steps forward…

…

…

…

…

…and spits the water directly into Jeremy's face!

"GO—!" is all Jeremy is able to get out before Gwen sprays him with Poland Spring!

"WHOA!" Al exclaims. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Cris laughs. "THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR QUESTIONING GWEN'S MIRACLES! HA!"

"Oh, stop it, Cris—you KNOW that was uncalled for!" Al scolds Cris.

"Gwen has her reasons!" Cris rationalizes on behalf of Tennyson.

Jeremy wipes the water away from his face and glares at Gwen Ten, who simply smiles at him while leaning over the announce table where he is all alone.

"GAH…! MIND EXPLAINING WHY YOU DID THAT, YOU LITTLE MINX?!" Jeremy screams.

Gwen just keeps on grinning in Jeremy's face…

…

…

…before saying, "Because your goddess felt like it. And by the way…I _really_ hope your girlfriend's watching this right now…"

Jeremy remains expressionless as he stares at the cheekily smiling Gwendolyn, who clearly is displaying zero shades of remorse.

"You piece of crap… You absolute piece of garbage, Gwendolyn Tennyson," Al shakes his head.

"…Nothing's too low for Gwen Tennyson—we all know that," Cris comments.

Gwen chuckles as she backs away from Jeremy and his table, leaving him to wallow in those words…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen turns around…right into a lead pipe shot to the midsection by Mystique Sonia!

"Wait a minute—Sonia!" gasps Al. "Sonia with a lead pipe to the sternum!"

"Where'd she get that from?!" Cris questions.

"It may've been from the crowd, or it may've been under the ring, but right now it's hitting against Gwen's body, and the fans love it!" Al calls.

"…As do I…" Jeremy says in a low voice.

Gwen coughs as the lead pipe is sent into her solar plexus before Sonia gives her another blow, this one to the back! Gwen tries to retreat away from Sonia's assault but Sonia continues whacking away at her opponent with lead pipe shot after lead pipe shot from behind, sending Gwen on the wrong end of the chase. Sonia tosses the lead pipe inside the ring and then executes a running Head Slam to the steel steps, sending Gwen's face into the metal with a vengeance! Gwen backs up in a groggy state…and Sonia sends her onto the back of her head with a German Suplex on the arena floor!

"Sonia just teeing off on Gwen this time—WOW, what a German!" Al exclaims. "Sonia dropping Gwen with nothing more than malice, which is EXACTLY what you need to fire with against this she-devil of a Ten-Year-Old Tyke!"

"Snap the collarbone, why don't ya—come on, Sonia!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Hey-hey-hey, what happened to impartiality, Ellis?! Journalistic integrity much?" Cris raises an eyebrow.

"After what Gwen just said and pulled in front of me a moment ago, impartiality's as dead as the Civil War!" Jeremy asserts.

"…Can't say I blame him!" Al states.

"I CAN!" Cris scoffs.

Sonia picks Gwen up and pushes her back inside the ring. Gwen, clutching the back of her head and shoulders, struggles to a standing position while Sonia follows inside the ring, standing up herself…and Sonia connects with a One-Handed Bulldog to plant Gwen face-first again! Sonia stands up again tall over the Alpha Bitch, looking out to the crowd and soaking in the cheers of the fans as they enjoy the sight of the Females Champion facedown on the mat. Sonia then looks around the ring and notices the stop sign that was used on her own face earlier in the matchup. With a look of redemption on her face, Sonia picks the stop sign up with one hand and wipes the blood off of her face with her other hand. The former Women's Tag Team Champion then says in a short tone, "It's time…for YOU to bleed…"

"And I think that Mystique Sonia might be thinking of returning the favor from before when Gwen busted HER open with that same sign that she is holding!" Al says.

"Return the favor? Hell no—I want her to go above and BEYOND the damn favor! Light her up, why don't ya?! LIGHT HER UP!" Jeremy implores.

"Kiss her butt some more, why don't ya?! KISS HER BUTT!" Cris snorts.

"Buzz off!" Jeremy snarls.

Sonia waits for Gwen Ten to pull herself together up to her feet…the _Hero: 108 _protagonist wielding the stop sign as Gwen is in a daze…

…

"Going…"

…

…Sonia spins around…

"…going…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia drills Gwen across the face with the stop sign with a Discus Stop Sign Shot!

"…and GONE!" Al hollers. "MYSTIQUE SONIA GOES YARD!"

"STAN MUSIAL, ALBERT PUJOLS, 'THE RAJAH' ROGER HORNSBY, Y'ALL GOT NOTHING ON THAT FROM MYSTIQUE SONIA!" Jeremy quips.

"Congratulations—you JUST made me hate the Cardinals!" Cris complains.

"There may be no baseball stitches on Gwen's face, but she may NEED stitches after this one, because now SHE'S busted open too!" Al says.

Indeed, blood is dripping from the forehead of Gwen Tennyson after the stop sign to the face, and the Females Champion's eyes are glazing over while Sonia throws the stop sign down and goes for the pin!

"And with Gwen bloodied, will that take Sonia to _Pandemonium_?!" Al exclaims.

"I really hope not!" Cris shouts.

The referee counts 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Gwen gets her shoulder up!

"…forge—damn it! Goddamn it, only 2!" Jeremy curses.

"GWENDAMN, you mean, and it's a BLESSING that it's only 2!" Cris affirms. "I mean, honestly, can you SEE Mystique Sonia getting a FEMALES TITLE MATCH on PPV? Can you HONESTLY tell me you can visualize that?!"

"Whether you can visualize it or not, Sonia could make it a reality soon enough—that was close!" Al says.

Sonia shakes her head, not liking the near-fall call, but she quickly prepares to cap it off in a different fashion. With Gwen slowly moving…Sonia starts to pick Gwen up off of the mat…and put her in a Fireman's Carry!

"This could make things even closer—she's got her up!" Al calls.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…!" Cris panics.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen tries to fight her way through desperation into a Sunset Flip attempt, holding onto the waist of her adversary and trying to get the leverage to bring her shoulders down…

…

…

…but Sonia has the strength and ability to hang onto Gwen and keep her from executing the Sunset Flip, holding her upside-down by maintaining a grip on her lower body…and then managing to muscle Gwen back up onto her shoulders Fireman's Carry-style!

"Gwen trying to reverse it, but Sonia blocking—well done!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Well done indeed, and there may be no stopping the 108 Buster now!" Al shouts.

Sonia holds Gwen and goes for the Double Knee Gutbuster off of her shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen escapes onto her feet in front of Sonia…

"Nope, there IS!" Cris calls.

…

…

…and smacks Sonia in the right kneecap with the lead pipe!

"Uh-oh—LEAD PIPE! The lead pipe to the leg! Right to the leg Gwen's worked over on Sonia!" calls Al.

"Damn it, where'd she get that?!" Jeremy wonders.

"I think when she was going for the Sunset—"

"Let me enlighten you both: Gwen's 'Sunset Flip' attempt was Plan A," Cris cuts Al off. "Picking up the lead pipe? Plan B! And Plan B allowed for Gwen to zero in on Sonia with the weapon she brought into the ring once she got herself free and clear! So no 108 Buster for Sonia, but I hope she likes a dose of 'Pb' to the patella!"

…

"And Gwen's not done!" Al shouts as Gwen hits Sonia in the right leg with the lead pipe a second time as Sonia tries standing up from a knee!

Sonia clutches her limb in severe agony before falling to a supine position, at which point Gwen puts the lead pipe down, hooks up Sonia's leg underneath her armpit with both hands…

…

…

…

…and executes a Headlock Driver…using Sonia's LEG, planting Sonia's foot into the canvas!

"Headlock Driver—more like a Leg Lock Driver from Tennyson!" Al calls.

"Innovative offense from our Goddess! Yes!" Cris cheers. "Cutting Miss Weak Sonia down to SIZE!"

"And Gwen into the cover!" Al shouts as Gwen hooks the injured leg in the ensuing pin attempt.

"No, no, no…" Jeremy murmurs.

Leif Heralding counts the pin: 1…

"Yes, yes, yes—check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.79 Sonia gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—come on! Come…freaking…on—learn to give up already! Does Gwen HAVE TO make you a paraplegic before you get the point?!" Cris scowls.

"She very WELL may have to, actually," Al says.

"Sonia not giving up, Sonia not intimidated… The Heroine 108 wants that Females Title shot, making _Pandemonium _a Four-Way," Jeremy says. "You gotta admire that heart she's showing in there right now, even with impaired eyesight AND a bum leg."

"Speaking of impaired eyesight, though, these punches to the face aren't going to help THAT issue," Al says as Gwen Full Mounts Sonia and proceeds to throw fists into her face and to the eyes. Gwen throws Hammerfists into both eye sockets…before going for a second pin!

"Relentless!" Jeremy calls.

"Could be victorious as well, I hope!" Cris adds as Leif counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sonia gets her shoulder up a second time!

"…ma—ugggh…" Cris groans. "Well, never mind then. Let's talk some more about Sonia's heart before, you know, Gwen inevitably crushes it to bits…"

"Clearly, Sonia's shown that that won't quite be easy," Jeremy comments. "She wants that Title match spot with Aelita and Wakeman BAD."

Gwen pulls Sonia up to her feet, not hesitating to tug at her hair as she does so. Gwen then holds Sonia from behind and delivers an Atomic Drop…before picking her up again and placing her in a Tree of Woe in the corner. Sonia tries to wave her arms and adjust out of the predicament, but Gwen kicks Sonia in the midsection three times before pulling herself up the ropes…and pressing her boot directly into Sonia's groin while hanging onto the ropes for leverage! The crowd boos massively for this showing of offense—even louder since it's allowed in this Street Fight main event. Gwen then steps out of the corner, backs away…and picks up the stop sign inside the ring. Gwen walks back over to Sonia, stop sign in hand, and she raises the sign…

…

…

…

…and she whacks Sonia in the right knee as she's tied up!

"Sonia's DEFENSELESS from this position!" Al exclaims. "And Gwen knows it and is just REVELING in it!"

Gwen splays her arms and backs away from the corner, heading into the opposite set of turnbuckles while facing a still-treed Mystique Sonia.

"Gwen's gone on record and said that her favorite people to victimize are the ones who can't defend themselves fully," Cris says, "and Sonia is fitting that bill to an absolute tee!"

Gwen then flashes a grin at Sonia's state of affairs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Kneecapitation right to the sternum!

"KNEECAPITATION SCORES!" Al shouts.

"Gwen's knees are feeling perfectly fine, and that isn't good news for the lesser half of Techno-Tongue!" Cris calls as Sonia tumbles out of the Tree of Woe in pain.

"Gwen's not done either…unfortunately…" Jeremy says…as Gwen rolls her way across the ring…picks up the stop sign once again, stands up…

…

…

…

…and Sonia pulls herself up in the corner, facing outside the ring…

"Look out—LOOK OOOUT!" Al screams.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen delivers a Stop Sign-Aided Kneecapitation directly into Sonia's spine!

"OH MY, THE STOP SIGN ADDED TO THE KNEECAPITATION ON TAKE TWO!" Al shouts.

"RIGHT TO THE SPINE!" Cris exclaims. "BROKEN VERTEBRAE, HERE WE COME!"

"Yikes…!" Jeremy winces.

Gwen pulls Sonia over to her and goes for the cover: 1…

"You can call this CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.84 Sonia kicks out!

"…MAT—kicks out AGAIN?! You've got to be kidding me, right?!" Cris complains. "I protest this! This is being prolonged much further than it has to be!"

"Sonia still fighting with everything she has…though what she has is getting whittled away at by Gwendolyn Tennyson, the CCW Females Champion," Al says.

"I love the determination of Sonia, but if she doesn't turn things around in an offensive manner quick, that determination may be all for naught here!" Jeremy worries.

Gwen picks up the stop sign, eyes Sonia on the canvas…and places the stop sign on top of her ailing knee, resting it there and placing a foot on the sign to keep it at rest. Then Gwen makes her way to the ring apron, maintaining an eye on the sign and the knee. She reaches the apron, grabs the top rope…tumbles over…

…

…

…

…

…

…and comes down with a Topé Atómico directly onto the stop sign-covered knee! Sonia shrieks in pain and distress while Gwen giggles at Sonia's misery, standing up and splaying her arms to assert her dominance of the matter. The cousin of the Magnus Champion soaks in all of the boos, hisses, and the "F**K YOU GWEN! F**K YOU GWEN! F**K YOU GWEN!" chants from the Scottrade Center. Then…the Females Champion's expression begins to change…

"Always one who loves to be hated…and I have a feeling these people are going to really HATE what's about to come next…" Cris says.

…

…

…and Gwen turns around and lays out onto her belly in front of Mystique Sonia, waiting for her to stand. The Females Champion pounds her fists into the canvas, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"It may be, in the mind of Gwen Tennyson…time to wrap things up," Al says.

"Sonia…you'd better be careful when you get up, because the Alpha Bitch has something up her sleeve…!" Jeremy warns.

"Gwen stalking…measuring…waiting…" Al says.

Eventually, Sonia gets up…

…

…

…Gwen hooks her by the head…

"Gwen used to call this the Alakazam…" Al mentions, "but since becoming #1 in PWI's Female 25, she's redubbed it as the _Act of Gwen_…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sonia twists Gwen's arm and delivers an STO!

"But SONIA DENIES HER!" Al exclaims. "The back of Gwen Ten's skull colliding with the canvas!"

"Sonia saving herself from presumably the…'Act of Gwen' from Tennyson," Jeremy says, trying not to vomit in his mouth, "and part of me is surprised that Sonia saw that coming and was able to counter, considering the blood running down her face…but now she's gotta get up and capitalize!"

"You think that this is a TURNING POINT?" Cris asks incredulously. "You're giving Sonia too much credit or Gwen not enough—one of the two!"

The crowd starts to clap rhythmically as Sonia struggles on all fours with blood trickling from her face onto the canvas underneath her. Gwen clutches the back of her head, gets to her knees…and then to a standing position while grimacing in pain. Sonia, after ten seconds, follows suit…and Sonia executes a Step Kick to the abdomen, using her left foot.

"And Sonia striking Gwen, using the good leg this time!" Al notes.

Sonia repeats with a second Step Kick, this one backing Gwen away further. Gwen tries to pursue Sonia again with a Double Sledge…but Sonia executes another Step Kick, this one bringing Gwen down. Gwen grits her teeth and begins to stand once more, but Sonia delivers a fourth Step Kick, staggering the Alpha Bitch. A fifth Step Kick knocks Gwen down once again, as Sonia lets out a roar, starting to feel momentum starting to build on her side.

"Sonia not giving Gwen a chance to recover—just rocking her with these Step Kicks; keep it going!" Jeremy calls.

Sonia goes for a sixth Step Kick…

…

…but Gwen catches Sonia's boot!

"Uh-oh!" Jeremy says.

"Well's run dry on THAT move, hasn't it?" Cris sneers.

"Gwen putting a stop to Sonia's momentum builder—oh!" Al gasps…

…as Gwen kicks Sonia's bad leg from underneath her, bringing Sonia down to a supine position. Gwen keeps Sonia on her back and tries to tie up both of the legs with a Cloverleaf submission!

"And this might actually be the WORST spot Sonia can be in!" Al exclaims. "Gwen thinking Cloverleaf…!"

"Wrap up those legs, Gwen! Lasso her up and make her tap!" Cris says.

"Sonia can't let Gwen turn her over here—she's gotta fight free, and quickly!" Jeremy calls.

Gwen keeps Sonia's legs grasped, the latter flailing with her upper body to escape but the former hanging on. The crowd clamors and shouts, hoping for Sonia to keep herself out of the Cloverleaf submission at any and all costs.

"Mystique Sonia hangs tough, but Gwen's still vying for the hold; I don't think Sonia's going to be able to survive the Cloverleaf on that leg of hers!" Jeremy says.

"I KNOW she won't be able to!" Cris asserts. "Ah, Gwen's almost got it…!"

"Gwen looking to step over—Sonia looking to pull her back!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

After a near-thirty-second struggle…

…

…Gwen manages to turn Sonia onto her belly and step over to get the Cloverleaf—but as soon as she does, Sonia rolls through and back onto her spine!

"IT'S IN—NO!" Cris groans. "NO!"

"Sonia able to keep turning!" Al says. "Gwen had it for a split second but Mystique Sonia made an extra rotation to stay out of danger!"

"Very well executed in the face of possible disaster," Jeremy states.

Gwen continues to try to fight for the Cloverleaf, hanging onto Sonia's legs…

…

…

…but Sonia reaches for something beside her head on the mat…grabs it with both hands…

…

…

…

…and whacks Gwen in the top of the head with a lead pipe!

"OH! THE LEAD PIPE! SONIA PICKED UP THE PIPE AND JUST CLOCKED GWEN WITH IT!" exclaims Al.

"What a fortuitous roll that was from Sonia there—rolled her way right to the weapon! Now she's free!" Jeremy says as Gwen lets go of Sonia's legs to nurse her skull.

"Who put that pipe THERE?!" Cris questions.

"Sonia used it earlier in the matchup and she threw it inside the ring!" Al answers. "And lucky for her, the Heroine 108 was right beside it when she was avoiding the Cloverleaf of Tennyson!"

Sonia hobbles to a standing position as Gwen clutches her head in pain…and Sonia proceeds to assault Gwen with Clothesline…after Clothesline…after Clothesline…after Clothesline, rallying the crowd behind her with each blow, all on one leg. With Gwen dazed, Sonia manages to pick Gwen up, supporting her with her left leg…

…

…and executing a Shoulder Breaker! Sonia totters on her feet as Gwen clutches her left shoulder in pain. Sonia grabs Gwen's arm and twists it, placing Gwen in a Wrist Lock before pulling her in for a Short-Arm Kneelift to the midsection. The Females Champ is hunched over…and Sonia places her in a Standing Headscissors. Sonia lifts Gwen up onto her shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…and drops Gwen with a Powerbomb…transitioning into a Jackknife Pin!

"POWERBOMB! SONIA POWERBOMBS GWEN!" Al exclaims.

"AND SHE'S GOT A BRIDGE!" Jeremy hollers as the ref counts 1…

2…

"SHE'S GOT ONE—TWO…!" Al counts along.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out before 3, breaking free from Sonia's Jackknife pinning combination!

"TH—NOOOO! Sonia managed to get a bridge and hang on even WITH the ailing leg, but Gwen powered out before three!" Al says.

"THANKFULLY, yet not surprisingly!" Cris comments.

"Come on, Sonia—keep fighting, girl!" Jeremy exclaims.

Gwen gets to a kneeling position, and Sonia stands up, clocking Gwen in the top of the head with a Double Axe-Handle. Gwen snarls upon being hit, shoving Sonia backward…but Sonia persists once more, hitting another Double Axe-Handle. Gwen pushes Sonia away once more…but Sonia repeats her attack with two more Double Axe-Handles…before hooking Gwen's head in a Front Facelock. Sonia hangs onto her foe's skull and takes Gwen towards the ropes…transitioning into a Vertical Suplex position. Sonia lifts Gwen up…and tries to place Gwen on the ropes for a Slingshot Suplex…

…

…

…

…but Gwen lands onto her feet behind Sonia and counters with a Schoolgirl Pin attempt!

"Sonia on offense—wait a minute, wait a minute!" Al exclaims.

"Not on offense for long!" Cris calls.

Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

"Gwen wants to steal it!" Jeremy shouts.

2…

"It's a Schoolgirl—how the hell is this 'stealing'?!" Cris queries venomously.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Sonia gets her shoulders up!

"Well, whether it's stealing or not, it's only a near-fall!" calls Al.

As Sonia kicks out, Gwen keeps a hold of Sonia's legs…and starts going for the Cloverleaf a second time!

"Near-fall, but Sonia's not out of danger yet—in fact, the real danger's just begun!" Cris calls.

"Oh no, not the Cloverleaf again!" Jeremy exclaims.

Gwen continues struggling to get the Cloverleaf cinched in, holding onto Sonia's legs. Sonia does everything in her power to prevent Gwen from turning her over onto her belly to fully apply the submission hold. Gwen continues trying to complete the Cloverleaf…but Sonia manages to reach the ring ropes through her flogging on the mat. Sonia grabs the bottom rope and clings tightly to it.

"Got the bottom rope? That's great, but it doesn't do a thing in this Street Fight—rope breaks don't exist here, Miss Weak!" Cris snorts.

"Perhaps not to break the hold, no, but with Sonia holding onto the ropes, Gwen won't be able to turn her onto her belly to get the Cloverleaf locked in! It's still a smart move, Collinsworth!" Jeremy analyzes.

Gwen sees Sonia holding the rope, preventing the Cloverleaf submission from being 100% applied…

…

…

…but Gwen stomps onto Sonia's torso and sternum thrice as the latter is directly underneath the bottom rope. Gwen hangs onto Sonia's legs…and changes her course of action, adjusting her stance while holding Sonia's lower body. Gwen Ten starts to lean back…

"Submission hold's been thwarted, but what's Gwen thinking…?" Jeremy wonders.

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen executes a Cloverleaf Decavitator onto Sonia, sending her throat directly into the ropes!

"OH-HO-HO! That's a Decavitator right there!" Cris chuckles. "Catapulted throat-first with the Cloverleaf on the legs!"

"Gwen finding a way to improvise and inflict more damage even outside of the hold!" Al says.

"That's what Gwen knows how to do so well – improvise!" Cris sings more praises. "Just when you think you're beating Gwen, she's the one that's beating you!"

Gwen scowls at the downed Mystique Sonia and rolls out of the ring to the apron. Gwen searches underneath the ring next to where Sonia's head and neck are on the apron…and she locates and pulls out a steel chair. Gwen smacks the steel chair with her open hand before making her way to the ring apron where Sonia's head lies. Gwen looks down at Sonia and steps back to rest against the turnbuckles. Gwen, holding onto the chair, starts to ascend her way to the middle rope in the corner.

"And now, a steel chair in hand…" Al calls. "Gwen Tennyson…on the apron, now climbing up the corner, Sonia motionless at the apron—this does NOT look good for half of Techno-Tongue right now!"

"But it looks GREAT for our goddess!" Cris cheers…as Gwen raises the steel chair above her head high and poses, expressing her dominance to the booing and hissing crowd.

"Sonia's head's split open already but, from the looks of things, Gwen wants to split Sonia's head CLEAR FROM HER BODY with what she has in mind right now—I don't like the look one bit!" Jeremy says with one eye closed.

Gwen measures Sonia…places the chair in both of her hands…

"Tennyson ready to dismount…" Al says.

…

…

…leaps off of the corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…Sonia rolls out of the way in the nick of time, causing Gwen's Diving Chair-Aided Leg Drop to crash and burn directly on the edge of the ring frame!

"OH NOOOOOO!" Cris winces. "LUCKY DODGE MEANS THAT GWEN HIT NOTHING BUT RING APRON—GEEZ! THAT'S NO GOOD, MAN! NO!"

"Sonia BARELY avoiding the chair to the face and skull, which could've meant DISASTER for the former Women's Tag Champion!" Al shouts.

"And now Sonia might not be the only one with a leg that's not feeling up to snuff!" Jeremy declares.

Gwen, on the ringside floor, holds her own right leg in immense levels of pain, rolling on the floor while yelping and hollering profusely…while Mystique Sonia looks over and notices the steel chair still left on the apron. Sonia crawls on all fours to the chair…and snatches it as her own while Gwen is still writhing on the outside. Sonia looks at Gwen's state of being, her supine self on the ground. From here, Sonia uses the ring ropes to pull herself up to a standing position, keeping hold of the steel chair…

…

…

…

…as now she makes her way to the corner and starts climbing it to the top, keeping her body turned away from Gwen as she ascends!

"The hell's Sonia got in mind here…?" Cris inquires. "She's got a chair…and she's headed for the top—is she going to try and reiterate something of Her Holiness?!"

"Hopefully not, because 'Her Holiness' went to the corner with a chair and ended up coming on the short end! This, for Sonia's hope and the hope of the fans, may end a tad differently—Sonia's to the top!" Al says.

"Chair in hand as well!" Jeremy says.

Sonia looks behind her…sees that Gwen is still down on the floor…

…

…

…holds the chair out in front of her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and leaps…and scores with a Chair-Aided Phoenix Splash directly onto Gwen's sternum!

"OHHHHHH! PHOENIX SPLASH OFF THE TOP! PHOENIX SPLASH OFF THE TOP! AND GWEN'S STOMACH MEETS THE STEEL CHAIR ON THE WAY DOWN!" Al screams.

"What's that you usually say, Al? 'Soaring and scoring'?" Jeremy speaks.

"That'd be it!" Al nods.

"Well, that's a HELL of a soar and a HOLY HELL of a score there!" Jeremy says.

"No-no-no, there's nothing HOLY about THAT!" Cris protests. "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! GWEN! GWEEEEN!"

"MYSTIQUE SONIA MAY'VE RUPTURED THE LIVER OF THE WRESTLING GODDESS!" Al exclaims.

Gwen coughs weakly in pain on the ground while Sonia leans against the security wall, clutching her own sternum in agony as she feels the impact of her offensive maneuver. The Heroine 108 watches the results of her handiwork as Gwen Ten continues to cough and writhe. The crowd chants, "THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"…as Sonia, fueled by these chants, pulls herself up to her feet and flashes a tiny grin, taking delight in the damage she's done as she still clutches the steel chair in her hand.

…

Gwen, starting to get the strength to move and stand back up to her feet, begins to stir and work her way to a vertical base, holding her ribs as she starts to stand. Sonia sees Gwen getting to her feet…and she looks at and begins to raise up her steel chair, Gwen not realizing what's coming her way…

"You can tell that that Phoenix Splash took a MASSIVE amount out of Gwendolyn; she is only NOW beginning to stand…" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia whacks Gwen in the side of the head with the steel chair, creaming her and sending Gwen leaning forward against the ring apron, resting there cataleptic!

"AND THE ONLY THING KEEPING HER FROM FALLING AGAIN IS THE PLACEMENT OF THE APRON! WHAT A SHOT FROM SONIA!" Al shouts.

"Forget Albert Pujols; that was Barry f'n BONDS level of boom-shaka-laka!" Jeremy quips.

"AND NOW I HATE THE SAN FRANCISCO GIANTS!" Cris screams in distress. "THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

Sonia pushes the chair and Gwen Ten back inside the ring, blood from Gwen's skull spilling onto the canvas now as Mystique Sonia raises the chair above her head. Sonia puts the chair down and Gwen weakly gets to her knees, starting to pull herself to a vertical base. Sonia, however, doesn't want to wait. Instead, with Gwen on her knees, Sonia hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…Gwen stands up just as Sonia is rebounding…and the Alpha Bitch gets dropped again with an MS!

"NEITHER IS THAT!" Cris cries.

"THE MS KNEE FACEBREAKER BY SONIA!" Al exclaims.

"Sonia's rolling, man! She's rolling! She's ROLLING!" Jeremy shouts.

"Her HEAD should be rolling!" Cris retorts.

Mystique Sonia looks down at Gwen Ten…and she signals for the end of things thereafter, putting up one finger…then a zero with her hand…and then four fingers on each hand, meaning eight. The crowd, recognizing it, starts to suspect the end as well and cheer.

"I was thinking pinfall next for Mystique Sonia, but Sonia's got other ideas! I think she may want to do one more thing before punching her ticket to _Pandemonium_ in eight days!" exclaims Al.

"And that thing may be the 108 Buster!" Jeremy fills in the blank.

"That thing won't be happening! It won't, it WON'T!" Cris shakes his head rapidly.

Gwen comes up slowly, clutching her nose while Sonia continues to wait for her. It takes close to twenty seconds, but eventually Gwen turns around…

…

…

…

…Sonia picks her up…the crowd pops…

"Here we go!" Jeremy hollers.

"Sonia with the Fireman's Carry, has Gwen readied…!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen manages to rake Sonia's eyes, escaping the Fireman's Carry!

"No, Gwen to the eyes!" Al shouts.

"Aw, no, the eyes—Gwen was working over those earlier, and they're still not healed!" Jeremy cries.

The Eye Rake is enough to get Gwen to escape behind Mystique Sonia…

…

…

…and drop her with a Magic Backbreaker!

"And the Magic Backbreaker!" Al calls.

"TOLD YOU it wasn't happening, guys!" Cris laughs. "Gwen prevents the 108 Buster and snaps Sonia in two!"

The crowd's anticipatory joy turns into disgust and disappointment as they groan and boo the Females Champion of the World. Gwen wipes the blood out of her face, a displeased look adorning her face as she is on her knees. Gwen sees the steel chair Sonia swung at her earlier…and she picks the chair up and stands again. Gwen looks down at Sonia and sees her starting to stir also. The Alpha Bitch glowers at the Heroine 108 as the latter works to get to her feet…

"Sonia's been putting up a HELL of a fight—you can TELL she wants to not just get the Title Match, not just go to _Pandemonium_…but she wants to BEAT GWEN TENNYSON and, in her mind, incur the beginning of the end of First and Only…"

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen ruins that progress by ramming the top of the steel chair into the back of Sonia's leg!

"…and, again, she's fought hard—but THERE'S a shot to the knee again!" Al says. "Steel chair directly to that injured leg!"

"You can talk up what Sonia WANTS all you like, but guess what? Whenever you 'want' anything, Gwen goes out of her way to make sure it DOESN'T HAPPEN…because THAT'S the Will of Gwen," Cris smirks.

Gwen proceeds to ram the chair into the back of Sonia's knee several more times, eliciting yells of pain and distress with each blow. The CCW Females Champion refuses to let up, chipping away at the leg over…and over…and over…and over…and over…and over…

…

…

…before slamming the steel chair directly into the spine of Mystique Sonia with a big swing down to the back! The crowd gasps and groans, then boos upon seeing Gwen standing over her downed and aching opponent. The Ten-Year-Old Tyke then steps away from Sonia, to the middle of the ring…

…

…and sets up the steel chair on its legs, putting it down in seat form on the canvas.

"And now what is going on in that devious, borderline-demonic little mind of hers?" Jeremy questions. "I for one don't know, nor do I think I want to find out…"

"Whatever it is, it might spell disaster for Mystique Sonia right here and now," Al says as Gwen walks towards Sonia, who gets to her knees clutching her back in pain.

"Gwen Ten's about to CRUSH any chances Sonia had or THOUGHT she had at going to _Pandemonium_!" Cris says with a grin.

Gwen smacks Sonia's face and head around playfully and mockingly, taunting her with indistinct chatter with smack after smack after smack…before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her towards the steel chair on the canvas. Gwen keeps Mystique Sonia hunched over…

…

…and hooks her arms in a Back-to-Back Double Underhook position!

"That steel chair looking ominous in the center—ohhhhh noooo…" Jeremy holds his mouth open as he realizes what Gwen is trying to do. "I don't like this; I don't like this…!"

"Sonia's going to like it even LESS though—she's upside-down above that chair!" Al says.

"HOCUS POCUS! HOCUS POCUS—the move that's beaten a Hall of Famer!" Cris quips.

"Gwen Tennyson, putting Sonia in position for the Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver," Al says. "Ben calls his the Omni-Drop; Gwen used to call it the Hocus Pocus, but it's now called Eschaton…!"

"End of days, end of dreams FOR DAMN SURE!" Cris says.

"Oh great, she renamed THIS too?!" Jeremy growls in contempt. "Lovely!"

"Decay, death and rebirth all at once!" Cris shouts. "ESCHATON—HIT IT!"

Gwen Tennyson indeed goes for the Hocus Pocus—or Eschaton—standing in front of the set-up steel chair seat…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia manages to use her good leg to kick Gwen Ten in the back of the head to prevent Gwen from Piledriving her!

"And Sonia—look at this, with the good foot! Resourceful enough to keep herself from getting dropped!" Al exclaims.

"With one leg and bad eyes!" Jeremy calls impressedly.

"Unbelievable!" Cris scoffs. "Does this woman not GET IT?!"

Sonia continues with kick after kick, eventually nailing Gwen with enough blows to force her to double over and let Sonia back down onto her feet in front of the Alpha Bitch. Sonia gets her arms freed from Gwen's grip…

"Sonia able to break free!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and then Mystique Sonia picks Gwen up in a Fireman's Carry…

"And now GWEN up on the shoulders of the Heroine 108!" Jeremy hollers.

"WHAT?!" Cris can't believe it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia drops Gwen ribs-first onto the top of the steel chair with a Chair-Assisted 108 Buster!

"**GUTBUSTER ON THE CHAIR!**" Al shouts as the crowd bursts into loud cheers. "SHE GOT THE GUTBUSTER ON THE CHAIR! OUT OF THE FIREMAN'S CARRY!"

"Oh my goodness, that's SWEET! That's IT!" Jeremy hollers.

"THIS ISN'T GONNA HAPPEN, IS IT?!" Cris starts pulling his hair agitatedly. "IT CAN'T! IT CAAAN'T!"

Mystique Sonia, upon dropping Gwen on the chair, falls forward…pushes the chair out of the way and crawls to the downed Gwen Ten, going for the pinfall as the crowd is on its feet. Sonia attains a lateral press on Gwen Tennyson, and referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Gwen gets her shoulder up, to the dismay of the audience and of Mystique Sonia!

"…FORGET I—NOOOOO! NO, NO, NO!" Jeremy cries as Sonia grabs her head in dejected fashion.

"GWEN GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2, AND SONIA'S BID FOR _PANDEMONIUM _HAS BEEN DENIED EVEN FURTHER!" shouted Al.

"Sonia using the chair rather than her knees to deliver the 108 Buster was a useful tactic considering the state of that right leg; I'll give her THAT much!" Cris says. "But if she expected it to be enough to put down our Wrestling Goddess, then I'm afraid she was expecting TOO much!"

"Cris, even YOU were shocked by the maneuver! Don't tell me YOU had no inkling that—"

"Nope! Not even the slightest—I KNOW where this is going!" Cris cuts Al off. "And I say simply this: when your heart is called into question, you NEVER go against a goddess! It's BAD for your health!"

Sonia smacks the mat underneath her while Gwen continues holding her ribs in pain, the pain of the Chair-Assisted 108 Buster resonating through her torso. The Heroine 108 then makes her way to the steel chair…folds it up and takes it into her left hand…

…

…

…and then sees the stop sign still inside the ring. Sonia grabs the sign in her right hand and takes both that and the chair over to where Gwen is lying on the mat. Sonia walks over to Gwen's skull…and proceeds to turn her over onto her face…

…and place the stop sign directly underneath her face as well. As the crowd looks on in wonder of what Sonia is preparing…the "tongue" half of Techno-Tongue taps the steel chair in her other hand and starts to work to her feet, taking the chair with both hands, which tips the fans off to what Sonia is preparing to do.

"Now what the hell is—crap…craaaap…" Cris realizes it as well.

"Oh boy—oh boy! I think I see what Sonia's got in mind now!" Jeremy points. "And it's not quite the version of it we're used to…but it's a very viable, very PAINFUL substitute!"

"Not two chairs…but a chair and a stop sign, the latter of which under Gwen's skull…!" Al says.

Sonia looks at the fans…points the chair directly at the back of Gwen's head, drawing louder and louder cheers and whistles from the fans, all of whom are anticipating the Modified One-Woman Conchairto from Sonia. Without further ado, Sonia raises the chair above her head…

"Here it comes, baby!" Jeremy calls out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before Sonia can come back with a downswing, Gwen grabs Sonia's legs and trips her onto her back, causing the steel chair to fall out of Sonia's hands…and the back of Sonia's head to clash onto the chair as well! Gwen starts to stand up, maintaining control of Sonia's legs in the process…

"Ooh, nope! NOPE!" Cris claps.

"Conchairto denied at the last second!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen Ten ties Sonia up in a Cloverleaf, turning her over and fully applying the hold this time!

"And THIS time, there's no avoiding Gwen Ten's Cloverleaf!" Al calls.

"Ohhhh, that is the WORST place Sonia could've ended up right there!" Jeremy winces.

"Indeed, it's the CENTER of the ring!" Al states. "It couldn't be BETTER for the Females Champion! It couldn't be WORSE, in contrast, for Mystique Sonia!"

Sonia grimaces and hollers in pain while Gwen hangs onto the Cloverleaf comfortably, pulling back on the hold as far back as she can, the screams of Sonia's pain only motivating her to pull back on the hold even further. The fans boo for the submission and beg, plead, and hope that Mystique Sonia doesn't tap out lest Tennyson win the match.

"What's Sonia to do here? That leg is in SHAMBLES!" Jeremy shouts.

"The best thing Sonia could have done was avoid the Cloverleaf altogether, and that she did two times, but not here! She was able to avoid it twice, but not the third time!" Cris says. "Add in the ring positioning Gwen's got on it, and I think you'd better find me a fat lady and tell her to get the pipes ready!"

"You can feel, you can HEAR Mystique Sonia's Females Title contention hopes slowly and surely slipping away here with every inch Gwen rears back—ACK!" Jeremy exclaims as Gwen wrenches even FURTHER on the hold!

"Sonia's put up a hell of an effort all Street Fight long, but is THIS where it ends? Is THIS how it all ends?" Al queries.

Sonia screams even louder as Gwen holds the submission, just waiting for Sonia to yield the bout to her from the Cloverleaf. Sonia shakes her head repeatedly…

…

…but more pressure behind the hold from Gwen is enough to make her think about it, as Sonia begins to lift a hand up, shaking it above the mat…

…

…

"Just give it up already, Miss Weak! You have no options!" Cris proclaims.

"Will Sonia tap? Will she tap out?" Al asks.

"Gwen's got this in DEEP—I don't think Sonia's got it in her to power out; maybe she can roll over again… I don't know, guys!" Jeremy says, wondering how Sonia may escape.

"She's done, Ellis! VERY much done!" Cris insists. "All that's left is to make it official now!"

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia remains strong as the fans try to clap and get behind Sonia to keep her fighting, keep her going strong, keep her in the contest…

"Sonia not quitting—she's been in this Cloverleaf for close to a minute, but still she struggles on!" Al says.

"Come on, Sonia! I love the courage, but you've gotta do something here! You've gotta fight FREE somehow!" Jeremy shouts.

"That courage is shortening her career the long Gwen hangs onto this Cloverleaf—and she can hang onto it all night long!" Cris declares.

"How much longer can Mystique Sonia fight on?" Al asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia…begins to use both of her hands to crawl forward to the ring ropes in front of her, pulling Gwen on top of her along the way as she scuttles to the side of the squared circle. Sonia continues to journey her way on her belly to the ropes, the Cloverleaf still cinched in…

…

…

…

…and Sonia is able to get both hands on the bottom rope.

"And Mystique Sonia—she reaches the bottom rope, but…"

"But that means jack in a Street Fight with no rope breaks!" Cris completes Al's thought.

"When I was hoping for Sonia to do something to fight out of the Cloverleaf, I was thinking it'd be something to her advantage, but sadly, you're right, Cris; this doesn't do ANYTHING for her!" Jeremy says. "And Gwen Ten knows it; that's why she's not letting go of the hold!"

Gwen maintains the Cloverleaf, Sonia holding the bottom rope notwithstanding, the Alpha Bitch gritting her teeth and waiting for her opponent to just give up already…

…

…

…

…

…

…but…Sonia begins to pull herself from the bottom rope…to the middle rope with both hands…

"The Females Champion maintaining her grip on—whoa, wait a second… What is she doing here?" Al wonders.

"The hell if I know—grasping for STRAWS is mostly like it…" Cris derisively states.

…

…

…

…

…and, from here, Sonia starts to pull herself to the top rope with both hands, hanging onto it as Gwen hangs onto Sonia's legs, which are tightly wrapped near Gwen Ten's waist…

…

…

…

…

…and suddenly…Sonia pulls herself over the top rope to the outside floor, taking Gwen Tennyson with her over the top rope as well!

"From the bottom rope all the way to the top, but—whoa, whoa, WHOA! HOLY CRAP!" Al exclaims. "Did you see what Sonia just did?! She took herself AND Gwen Ten to the outside, and just like that she's out of the Cloverleaf! I did NOT see THAT kind of a reversal coming from the Heroine 108! I had NO IDEA that's what she had in mind!"

"Neither did we, evidently, and neither did Gwen!" Jeremy calls. "That was an impressive way to free herself from that predicament!"

"I'm flabbergasted! I'm confused! But most importantly, I'm ANNOYED that Miss Weak Sonia is still keeping this up!" Cris hollers.

"She won't quit! She just won't, and your heckling of her isn't going to affect that either!" Jeremy says.

"And now both women are down on the ringside floor," Al brings it back. "Who's going to get to her feet first? Whoever does so is going to have an upper hand like none other before in this contest, which has been intense and TERRIFIC so far!"

The fans agree to this, chanting, "Double X! Double X! Double X!" as the current CCW Females Champion and former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion—the FWA-winner for Women's Match of the Year and FWA-winner for Former Tag Team Champion of the Year—stir on the floor, the tumble Sonia sent them both on ailing them both in the process. The referee observes the two of them, waiting for action to resume between either one of them as the "Double X!" chants begin to get louder and louder; the louder they become, the closer Gwen and Sonia get to their respective vertical bases after a long period of struggle for them both. Gwen is standing…and Sonia is standing…and Gwen is the first to fire at Sonia with a punch to the face, staggering Sonia. Gwen spits on the ground, and she goes for a second one…but Sonia parries it and hits Gwen with a counterpunch, staggering the Wrestling Goddess. Gwen clutches her face in pain…and then fires back with a punch of her own to Sonia…which is returned with a punch of her own, drawing a call of "YAY!" from the fans. Gwen absorbs the blow and hits Sonia with a punch herself, which is met with a universal "BOO!" The exchange between the two of them continues, as do the crowd responses of "YAY!" and "BOO!"

"At it again these two are! One of them is trying to keep the challenger count for _Pandemonium _at two; the other's looking to make it three! Toe to toe, blow for blow!" Al calls the situation as the punching contest between them resumes.

"**YAY!**" the crowd calls as Sonia hits another left hand.

"**BOO!**" they cry as Gwen hits a left.

"**YAY!**"

"**BOO!**"

"**YAY!**"

"**BOO!**"

"**YAY!**"

"**BOO!**"

…

…

…

Sonia hits another punch…

"**YAY!**"

…

…and Gwen, hearing the fans get behind the still standing Mystique Sonia, scowls…and growls…

…

…and Sonia throws two, three, four more punches to the Alpha Bitch's jaw in succession!

"**YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!**"

Mystique Sonia then grabs Gwen Ten's right arm…and she sends Gwen across ringside with a Hammer Throw attempt…

…

…only for Gwen to reverse it at the last moment and send Sonia body-first into the edge of the announce table instead!

"Back and forth they continue to g—OHHH! Sonia thinking of sending Gwen into that table edge, but Gwen reversed it and sent SONIA against Jeremy's desk instead!" AL shouts.

"I could almost feel the entire desk RATTLE off of that…" Jeremy says.

Sonia clutches her midsection in pain as she crumbles to the floor…and Gwen walks over herself and picks up the hood atop Jeremy's announce table. With Sonia down on the ground, Gwen tosses the table hood directly onto Mystique Sonia. The Females Champion then looks at the now exposed announce table…looks at Jeremy…smirks…

"Is she gonna spit at him again? I hope she spits at him again! I'll even lend her my water this time!" Cris giddily says while Jeremy simply glares at Gwen Ten.

…and then she begins to pull apart the table, monitors and all, clearing it of all loose objects on top.

"…No, she's just going to take out my monitors, clear my papers, and set my table up for surely nothing good. Faaaantastic…" Jeremy says in a bothered manner as Gwen continues her exterior decorating project.

With the table cleared, Gwen leans the hood of Jeremy's table on said table and the floor, placing it at a 45-degree angle to the ground beneath her. From here, she pulls Mystique Sonia up to her feet…

…

…

…grabs her by the leg…

"Oh no—what here…?" Al asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her with a Shin Breaker directly through the table hood, breaking it into pieces!

"YIKES!" Jeremy exclaims.

"AAH, SHIN BREAKER! Through the hood of the table—my God!" Al gasps.

"Your GWEN, once again, and yes, that was BRILLIANTLY done on the part of Her Holiness!" Cris says. "When in doubt, go back to the leg! Go back to that injured right leg!"

"…Damn…" Jeremy mutters.

Gwen watches Sonia grip her knee and shin in pain…chuckling at the sight of the former Tag Champ crying out from the torture. Gwen then climbs onto the announce table, standing on top of it and in front of "The Black Mamba"…and she tugs Sonia by the hair and arm, taking her onto the table with her. Gwen hangs onto Sonia's wrist and delivers a series of Elbows to the shoulder blade while holding her, wearing her down and doubling her over even more…

…

…

…before putting Sonia in a Standing Headscissors on the table, which begins to alarm the fans.

"Gwen with Sonia in position on that table, and these fans are not the only ones who don't like the looks of that!" Al says.

"I REALLY don't like the looks of it!" Jeremy shouts.

"Too bad! It's gonna happen! Drive her, Gwen! Drop her, Gwen! Do it!" Cris cheers her on.

Gwen signals for a Piledriver to Sonia…holding her upside down on the announce table…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sonia Back Body Drops Gwen to free herself…and send Gwen Tennyson right into the empty announce chair next to Jeremy!

"Dro—OH NO! AAAAAAAH!" Cris shrieks. "GWEN!"

"BACK BODY DROP RIGHT INTO THE CHAIR OF THE YOUNG MAN SHE ASSAULTED! HOW IRONIC!" Al shouts. "AN IRONIC TURN OF EVENTS!"

"And I hope EVERY PART of that landing was as hellacious and horrible as it looked!" Jeremy says.

Gwen is not in the best of ways in Jonathan's chair…and Sonia, on all fours, looks over to her left…and sees one of the loose monitors from Jeremy's announce table. From atop the table, Sonia reaches over and picks up the monitor, taking it with her while Gwen stirs and recaptures her bearings out of the chair she was Backdropped into.

"Now that monitor in Sonia's hand…" Al points.

"Is that the same monitor that Jon uses from that table?" Cris questions.

"I don't know—it might be, actually!" Al answers. "But now Sonia's got it held…"

Gwen slowly stands up, now out of the chair…

…

…and Sonia is standing above her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and Mystique Sonia slams the monitor screen-first directly over Gwen's head, actually BREAKING the screen in the process!**

"…AND NOW GWEN'S GOT IT WORN OVER HER DAMN HEAD!" Al hollers. "HOW'S THE NEW HAT FEELING?! HOLY COW!"

"THAT MONITOR'S EXPENSIVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY CCW PUTS INTO THOSE THINGS?! AND YOU'RE JUST RECKLESSLY SMASHING THEM ABOUT?! WHY?!" Cris complains.

"BECAUSE IT COULDN'T HAPPEN TO A NICER SHE-DEVIL!" Jeremy shouts. "WAY TO GO! WAY TO GO! WAY TO GO!"

With the monitor still on Gwen's head, the Alpha Bitch rests her upper body on the announce table in front of her…and Mystique Sonia pulls Gwen all the way onto the table, placing her supine on top of it. After this, Sonia rolls her way off of the table…and stands on the ringside floor before prying the monitor free from Gwen's face. After this, Sonia tosses the monitor aside, eyes her handiwork…and points a finger up into the air, backing up towards the ring apron as she does so.

"Sonia with Gwen on that table; she's pointing to the sk—oh…ohhhh…you don't think…?" Al gathers an idea.

"Ohhhh-ho-ho… I think I can feel it!" Jeremy rubs his hands together.

"But is what Sonia's thinking… Is it the best idea?!" Al asks incredulously. "I mean, I'm not sure about this, guys!"

"If you're thinking that she's gonna—oh boy… Oh sh*t…" Cris blinks thrice…

…

…

…as Sonia is indeed doing what the commentators were suspecting: she is on the ring apron, making her way to the corner…where her goal is to reach and stand on the top turnbuckle!

"Okay, if she wants to take this chance, that's on her, because she should know the risks that come with what she's about to do right now!" Cris shouts. "On a related note, GWEN! GWEN, YOUR HOLINESS, PLEASE GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAAAAY!"

"Mystique Sonia, I hope you've thought about this…!" Jeremy says with a mix of excitement and worry as he proceeds to move out of the way.

"Almost reminiscent of what Mystique Sonia did at _Nevermore _versus the Powerpuff Girls, but there's something else on the line here: a shot at the Females Championship, a chance to BREAK First and Only, do what no other has done before! This is for the Title shot! This could be what does it for Sonia, one way or the other!" Al proclaims.

"Sonia, be careful…and make this one HURT, my friend! Make it hurt BAD!" Jeremy exclaims supportively.

Gwen Tennyson stays motionless on the announce table…

…

…while Mystique Sonia reaches for the top rope! The crowd gets its cameras ready as Sonia eyes her opponent…gauges the distance…and starts to slowly climb to the top turnbuckle, her right leg inhibiting her along the way but not enough to stop her from eventually getting there. The Heroine 108 postures up…looks across ringside to the announce table in front of her…and she takes a long, deep breath…

"GWEN, YOU GOTTA MOVE! GWEN, YOU GOTTA MOVE!" Cris continues warning frantically.

"Mystique Sonia, could be about to FLY!" Al hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia leaps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and she plunges into Gwen through the announce table with a High-Angle Senton Bomb!**

"**SHE GOT IT! SHE GOT IT! THE SENTON! SENTON BOMB THROUGH THE TABLE! OH MY GOOOOD!**" Al screams.

"**OH YOUR GWEN, AND OH _MY _GWEN! SONIA JUST…JUST…AAAAAAH!**" Cris quivers as the goosebumps kick in from what she just saw.

"**AND SOMEWHERE IN TEXAS, A YOUNG GEMINI GENIUS MUST BE SMILING, BEAMING HAPPILY!**" Al shouts.

The crowd explodes from the announce table's demolition as Gwen Tennyson and Mystique Sonia are both lying in a heap in the midst of the debris, Jeremy checking to make sure his equipment is intact while the fans behind and around him in the Scottrade Center chant, "**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**" from what they have just witnessed.

"**I HAVE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER TO LOSE AN ANNOUNCE TABLE IN MY LIFE THAN I HAPPEN TO BE RIGHT NOW!**" Jeremy yells with a grin. "**MYSTIQUE SONIA, RISKING LIFE AND LIMB, QUITE LITERALLY, TO DRIVE A STAKE THROUGH THE HEART OF THE WITCH KNOWN AS THE YOUNG GWENDOLYN TENNYSON! THE SENTON THROUGH THE TABLE CONNECTS! THE DIVE OFF THE TOP CONNECTS! NOW ALL SHE MUST DO IS TAKE HER TO THE RING AND PIN HER, AND IT'S CURTAINS, MY FRIENDS—CURTAINS!**"

"But that'll be easier said than done, Jeremy—I mean, LOOK at them!" Al points out. "They're at your FEET right now, barely able to stand!"

…

…

…

Al's words are true…

…

…

…but the first to stir is Mystique Sonia, who lifts up her head and proceeds to get to all fours, shaking off the affects of her giant risk…as Gwen Tennyson, in contrast, is motionless. Sonia sees the unmoving Alpha Bitch…and, in crawling away from the wreckage, she takes Gwen by the arm and tries to pull her towards the ring with her, using every ounce of strength she can muster as all 129 pounds of Gwen's deadweight are coming into play. Sonia gets Gwen to the apron…pants heavily and pauses…and then begins to stand up to her feet, grab the Females Champion, and pull her up with her so she can get Gwen pushed back inside the ring. The Heroine 108 expends more and more energy in doing this…

…

…but eventually, it is all worth it, as after nearly two minutes, Sonia sends Gwen inside the squared circle again. Sonia lets out another breath, almost a sigh of success, and she pulls herself back inside the ring with what she has left.

"It took almost two minutes plus, but Gwen is in! Sonia is in!" Al calls. "Can Sonia finally capitalize on things?"

"No!" Cris cries.

"Is Mystique Sonia headed her way to _CCW Pandemonium _in eight nights in Chicago?" Al queries.

"No, no!" Cris reiterates.

Mystique Sonia turns Gwen supine…and achieves a lateral press, pinning her shoulders down to the glee of the fans! The referee Leif Heralding does the honors: 1…

"**Set it…**"

2…

"**…and…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Gwen manages to kick out weakly but truly, forcing the near-fall!

"**…forget i—WHAT?! W-W-WHAT?!**" Jeremy is stunned, and the fans are as well!

"**GWEN KICKED OUT BEFORE THREE—UNBELIEVABLE!**" Al yells. "**SHE WAS IMMOBILE AND YET HAD THE PRESENCE OF MIND TO KICK OUT AND REMAIN ALIVE!**"

"**YES! OUR GODDESS STILL LIVES! SHE LIVES! SHE LIIIIIIVES!**" Cris jumps up for joy.

Mystique Sonia is perhaps the most shocked of all, as she holds her head in her hands in complete disarray.

"And perhaps if Sonia was able to pin Gwen sooner, didn't have to carry her from outside back inside the ring after all of that, perhaps, PERHAPS we would be talking about a Fatal Four-Way at the Allstate Arena!" Al surmises.

"No doubt! That recovery time for Gwen…the time on the mat, the time to get back in the ring…SURELY that's what saved Gwen right there," Jeremy sighs.

"Gwen needs no salvation! She can save HERSELF! She DID save herself right there—SHE'S the one who kicked out!" Cris asserts. "TIME did not kick out for Gwen Tennyson! GWEN TENNYSON kicked out for Gwen Tennyson, okay? Get it?!"

"Yeah, yeah, she's the greatest wrestler ever—we get more than just 'it', Cris; we get HEADACHES!" Jeremy exclaims with frustration.

"Don't hate! …Actually, Gwen likes it when you hate, so on second thought, keep hating!" Cris shrugs as Jeremy groans.

Sonia, moving on from the shock of the near-fall, grabs the steel chair inside the ring and places it flat on the mat in front of her. The Heroine 108 picks up a limp and barely alive Gwen Ten, looking over to the chair on the canvas as she holds her…

…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia picks Gwen up over her shoulder, Pumphandle-style. Sonia turns to the steel chair while holding onto Gwen…carrying her to the metal weapon…

…

…

…

…

…

…but…Gwen manages to free herself from Sonia's shoulder, escaping her clutches and then falling back down to the mat in an unmoving heap. Sonia frowns…and then she picks Gwen up a second time, placing her over her shoulder once again in the Pumphandle…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen once again frees herself, landing on the mat and laying there motionless.

"Sonia trying the Pumphandle, but Gwen having the presence of mind to escape Sonia's grip…and not much more than that," Al says.

"That drop onto her through my table's taken a TOLL—a HUGE toll at that…but the Females Champion isn't letting Sonia do what she wants to do to her," Jeremy states.

"Stay in there, Gwen! Let her taste no victory!" Cris exclaims…before shuddering. "…Oh my Gwen, imagine if Miss Weak actually WINS…"

Sonia sighs…and she picks Gwen up a third time…before placing her with her back against the ropes. Sonia delivers a Knife Edge Chop to the chest, drawing a loud crowd call of, "WOOOOOOOO!" Sonia rears back…and issues a second Chop to the chest afterward, causing Gwen to reel…before pie-facing Sonia backward in weak desperation. Sonia backpedals…and then she pursues Gwen again and Knife Edge Chops her once more. Gwen winces…but then she pie-faces Sonia once again, sending her backward…

…

…before uttering to her, "_You're still weak…_"

Sonia, livid, glares at Gwendolyn…

"And even on the defensive, DEFIANT is 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia bursts forward at Gwen with a barrage of Knife Edge Chops against the ropes, one after the other, at a rate of three Chops per second!

"…and FIRED UP IS THE HEROINE 108, MYSTIQUE SONIA!" Al exclaims as the crowd pops loudly for the mass of Chops!

"HOW IS SHE DOING THIS?!" Cris cries. "I CALL SHENANIGANS!"

"That inner desire to prove Gwen wrong, taking over!" Jeremy shouts. "Man, look at these! They just keep coming and coming!"

Mystique Sonia continues with Chop after Chop after wicked Chop, reaching close to forty Chops before stopping…and then Sonia backs up, picks up the steel chair off of the canvas…and she whacks Gwen in the chest with the chair, further reddening the torso of the Females Champion! Sonia throws the chair down onto the mat again and lets out a loud, amplified scream at the top of her lungs, adrenaline pumping through her veins as Gwen clutches her chest and rests with her posterior on the bottom rope. Sonia grabs Gwen off of the rope and pulls her to the steel chair…

"And now, is she gonna try it again?!" Al queries.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia picks her up…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her headfirst onto the chair with a Pumphandle Piledriver!

"Yes she is—AND SHE GETS IT! THE PUMPHANDLE PILEDRIVER, ONTO THE CHAIR!" Al shouts. "THE THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM!"

"THE THIRD TIME'S THE CURSE!" Cris cries disapprovingly.

"GWEN'S OUT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"IS IT ENOUGH?! IS IT ENOUGH?!" Al exclaims as Mystique Sonia goes for the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen manages to weakly get her shoulder up before 3, and the crowd is stunned again!

"…FOR—"

"FORGET ABOUT A FOUR-WAY BECAUSE SONIA'S BEEN DENIED YET AGAIN!" Cris cuts Jeremy off. "THE WRESTLING GODDESS STILL REMAINS! THIS IS WHY SHE'S OUR BEST! THIS IS WHY SHE'S THE BEST! BECAUSE SHE'S JUST SO DAMN IMPOSSIBLE TO KEEP DOWN! SHE TAPS INTO A LIFE FORCE NO ONE ELSE HAS, BECAUSE THEY ARE MORTAL, AND YET SHE IS CLEARLY IMMORTAL!"

"…I don't believe this!" Jeremy throws his hands up in bewilderment. "Sonia's come SO CLOSE… There's only but so much closer she can come before she FINALLY, finally gets that 1-2-3…but how is Mystique Sonia going to do it? That's the question…"

Sonia holds her jaw in her hand, trying to keep it attached to her skull…as she looks down at the aching, hurting, opened-up Gwen Tennyson…and wonders what she can possibly do to her now. To answer this question for herself, Sonia rolls out of the ring, the crowd applauding and appreciating the effort put into the mat by both Females…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the fans begin to burst into heavy gasps and bloodthirsty cheers…

…as Mystique Sonia reveals a barbwire-covered wooden board from underneath the ring!

"…and OHHHHHH MY… Maybe THAT…is the answer…" Jeremy says with eyes nearly popping out of his cranium.

"…This is turning into a VERY dangerous situation here—Mystique Sonia promised the beginning of the demise of Gwendolyn, and she's pulling out all of the stops!" Al says.

"This is getting concerning now…" Cris admits. "The last time we saw barbwire in a CCW ring, I believe, was _Meltdown_, and we all know what happened at _Meltdown_…"

"A little thing called Sadistic Madness," Al speaks up. "The most violent Females Match in history…a match where Gwen Ten…wasn't even able to WALK AWAY on her own volition…"

"Okay, I brought it up as an inference—you can stop with the full-blown reminders now…" Cris shudders. "…I don't want to puke like Jon did…"

Some smarky fans in the crowd chant, "WE WANT FIRE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE WANT FIRE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" as the barbwire board is getting pushed between the bottom and middle ropes inside the ring. Mystique Sonia, after sending the board in, rolls back inside the ring herself, guiding the board to the center of the ring while watching Gwen stir on the mat.

"GET UP, YOU BITCH! I'M ABOUT TO BEAT YOUR ASS!" Sonia exclaims, which only draws more and louder cheers from the rabid fanatics in St. Louis!

"And now the spirit of Mystique Sonia, coming out in spades!" Al shouts.

"It's ALPHA Bitch, you little weakling! ALPHA Bitch—get it right! And no you are NOT going to be beating ANYBODY'S ass, and SURELY not hers for that matter!" Cris exclaims.

Gwen tries to stand up to her feet…slowly struggling to get to a vertical base while Sonia is just waiting for her, the barbwire board in place already.

"If she puts Gwen into that barbwire board, I beg to differ, Cris!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen finally stands…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia takes her by the hand, clutching her wrist…going for a Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex onto the board behind her…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen puts a stop to it by elbowing the side of Sonia's head, stopping her from throwing Gwen over. Gwen fires with repeated Elbows followed by a European Uppercut that staggers Mystique Sonia as she teeters in front of the barbwire board. Gwen sees this opening for herself, backing up a few steps out of Sonia's clutches…

…

…

…

…sidesteps towards Sonia, thinking Kennelly's Kiss, her take on the Superkick…

…

…

…

…but Sonia catches the foot, spins Gwen around…

…

…

…

…snatches her, and goes for the Exploder again, this time sans Wrist-Clutch…

…

…

…but Gwen Bell Claps the sides of Sonia's head to stop her a second time, backs away…

…

…

…and Dropkicks the right knee of the Heroine 108, bringing her down prone!

"Sonia persistent, but back to the leg goes Tennyson!" Al calls as the crowd boos.

"Awwwww…" Jeremy groans.

"Don't be mad; be impressed! Gwen Tennyson's as smart as she is sadistic! Right back to the injured limb she goes!" Cris calls.

With Sonia on her belly, Gwen takes things a step further by wrapping her legs around Sonia's head in a Figure-Four Headlock with Sonia facing the mat. Gwen looks left and right, tightening her grip on Sonia's skull with her lower body and smirking.

"And I think I know what THIS is—everyone's favorite face eraser, the Skull…you know!" Cris chortles.

Gwen places her hands on the mat, preparing to plant Sonia into the mat with her Skull Fu*k Push-Up Facebusters…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen crawls towards the barbwire board, placing Sonia prone between her legs facing the barbwire!

"Ohhhhhhh…" Cris's chortling turns into a small cackle.

"NO, NO…! SONIA, DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Jeremy screams.

"And this could do more than just erase that face of Sonia!" Al says. "Gwen's got her in VERY dangerous position here!"

Gwen smirks, her Figure-Four Headlock applied with the barbwire board underneath…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before she can capitalize on it, Mystique Sonia manages to push herself up off of the canvas first…with Gwen on her shoulders in an Electric Chair position!

"LOOK AT THIS! SHEER STRENGTH AND PURE WILLPOWER ON THE PART OF SONIA!" Jeremy hollers.

"SHE'S GOT—SHE'S GOT GWEN UP ON HER SHOULDERS!" Al shouts as the barbwire board looms in front of the two of them.

"OHHHH NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cris panics.

Sonia hangs onto Gwen…cradles her head while Gwen flails her arms wildly in desperation…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and Sonia drops her onto the barbwire board with an Electric Chair Driver!**

"**DRIVERRRRRRRRRR!**" Jeremy hollers as the crowd erupts! "**OH MY!** **ELECTRIC CHAIR DRIVER! ON THE BOARD! OH MY!**"

"**MYSTIQUE SONIA DROPPING GWEN ONTO HER HEAD, ONTO HER NECK, ONTO THE BARBWIRE!**" Al exclaims. "**IT'S LIKE _MELTDOWN _ALL OVER AGAIN! GWEN'S BIGGEST NIGHTMARE OF A MATCH IN HER ENTIRE CAREER! THE MATCH WHERE SHE NEARLY PASSED! SONIA JUST REMINDED HER OF IT ALL WITH THE ELECTRIC CHAIR DRIVER ONTO THE BARBWIRE!**"

"**AND THE CALLBACK TO _MELTDOWN_ MIGHT BE THE TICKET TO _PANDEMONIUM_!**" Jeremy shouts.

"**DON'T REMIND ME OF _MELTDOWN_! THAT NIGHT SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!**" Cris cries. "**NOOOOOOO! NO WAY!**"

Gwen is lying with her head in barbwire, and Sonia, lying down onto her back, catches her breath from the feat of strength and the toll it took on her leg to pull it off. The crowd is shouting and hollering with joy over seeing Gwen get planted on the board, taking pleasure in Tennyson's pain. The Heroine 108 slowly starts to sit up, reaching for Gwen's legs…and hooking them both for a sit-out pinning combination, the Females Champion's shoulders down. Referee Leif Heralding sees this and counts: 1…

"**PIIIIN!**" Al exclaims.

"**SET IT…**"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Gwen kicks out, sending Sonia back to a prone position, clutching her head and hair in disbelief!

"**…FORGE—NEAR-FAAALLLL!**" Jeremy shouts in half-awe and half-disarray. "**HOOOOW?! FOR THE LOVE OF SHISH-KABOBS, SON OF A BITCH!**"

"**ALPHA BITCH!**" Cris yells."**ALPHA BITCH! OUR GODDESS IS STILL INTACT! GWEN TENNYSON KICKS OUT AT THE LAST! THE BARBWIRE BOARD WASN'T ENOUGH! ELECTRIC CHAIR WAS NOT ENOUGH! BUT DAMN IT IF MY HEART DIDN'T JUMP INTO MY MOUTH—I've gotta keep my faith though! I've gotta TRY!**"

"**FRUSTRATION ON THE FACE OF MYSTIQUE SONIA AS THE ELECTRIC CHAIR DRIVER ONTO THE BARBWIRE BOARD WAS ONLY ENOUGH FOR A COUNT OF 2!**" Al shouts.

As Sonia is on her back, Gwen tries to sit up…and she has to yank herself free, her hair sticking to the board as she crawls away from the scene of the crime, breathing and coughing as she moves away.

"SONIA'S GOTTA BE WONDERING—HEY, LOOK AT THAT!" Jeremy blinks twice and gasps. "I THINK A PIECE OF GWEN'S HAIR IS STILL ATTACHED TO THAT FREAKING BOARD!"

"DAMAGE DONE EVER SO EVIDENT! LOOK AT THE STATE THAT GWEN IS IN!" Al hollers.

"SHE'S RUINING THE ALPHA BITCH'S IMAGE! HER GRACE IS BEING COMPROMISED!" Cris worries.

"AND IT WON'T BE MISSED ONE IOTA!" Jeremy says in response to that.

Gwen rests her head and face onto the bottom turnbuckle and remains there capturing her breath back slowly and surely—especially slowly—and, as she does that, the crowd chants, "**SONIA! SONIA! SONIA!**" seeing Gwen reeling and clamoring, hoping, begging for the tongue half of Techno-Tongue to zero in and seal the deal. Mystique Sonia sits up and sees Gwen in the shape that she's in…and the Heroine 108, upon collecting herself at a faster pace than Gwen, rolls out of the ring, supporting herself on the ring apron to make sure she stays with a vertical base. From here, Sonia slowly crouches down to the underside of the apron, reaches past the ring skirt…

…

…

…

…

…

…and to a loud pop from the fans, pulls out a brand-new wooden table!

"Barbwire boards, lead pipes, steel chairs—and Sonia may be about to add to the plunder!" Al calls.

"My table's long gone; this one may be about to join it!" Jeremy says.

"These bloodthirsty fans are only getting thirstier the more they see Gwen survive! They want her put down and out one way or another, and Sonia's promised to deliver!" Al hollers.

It takes a while, but Sonia is able to shove the table inside the ring, the effects of the match slowing her down but not stopping her. The table goes underneath the bottom rope and in the squared circle…and Sonia rolls inside the ring with her, the ferocious fanatics chanting even louder, "**WE WANT FIRE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE WANT FIRE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE WANT FIRE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**"

"These people are SAVAGES! Do they want to see Gwen DIE?!" Cris yells, not taking any such delight in any of it.

"…Actually, I don't think they'd mind that!" Jeremy candidly answers.

"You DISGUST me!" Cris shouts. "You disgust me just like these fans!"

"For all that Gwen's responsible for, I think she deserves it!" Jeremy asserts.

"UNCULTURED SWINE!" Cris cries. "This is our greatest wrestler we're talking about here!"

"The most CONTROVERSIAL! The most POLARIZING!" Al exclaims. "And all of that may be about to bite her where it hurts the most!"

Sonia sets the table up onto its legs inside the ring, Gwen still gathering herself in the corner against the turnbuckle. Sonia taps the table and makes sure it's sturdy and standing for her, the fans getting louder…

…

…and Sonia turns to face a still-groggy Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…before dropping back down and rolling out of the ring once more.

"Hm? …What now?" Jeremy questions, raising an eyebrow as Sonia exits the ring.

"Gwen's still in a daze, eyes glazed over and all—if there was EVER a time to capitalize, this would be it!" Al shouts.

"And THIS, ladies and gentlemen, is why MISS WEAK Sonia will NOT be advancing to…" Cris's voice trails off…

…

…

…

…as Sonia pulls out…a yellow bottle with a red cap…an object that draws the attention of the fans who catch it. Some of the fans start to holler upon recognition of the piece as Sonia pushes it inside the ring.

"…What did Sonia just pull out…?" Al asks.

"I…I don't know, but…" Jeremy scratches his head. "She's not done either…"

Sonia keeps on digging underneath the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the ENTIRE crowd starts to burst as the next item Sonia pulls out is a kitchen lighter!

"OHHHHHHH… Now THIS…is what I call KARMA…" Jeremy says, rubbing his hands together. "OH to the YEAH to the BABY…"

"NO to the NO to the ABSOLUTELY NOT! ARE YOU INSANE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! THIS IS TOO FAR, SONIA!" Cris insists. "YOU'RE TAKING IT TOO GWENDAMN FAR! STOP!"

"Against the girl who two weeks ago set our COMMISSIONER on fire when she tried to give her a well-deserved pink slip?! Yeah, SHE'S the one going too far!" Al sarcastically shouts. "This is EXACTLY what Sonia advertised! EVERYTHING that Gwen has done, EVERYTHING that Gwen's put the rest of us through, SHE'S the one who's going to make her pay!"

"LOOK AT GWEN—SHE'S GAUNT AND BLEEDING!" Cris yells.

"AND SHE MIGHT BE BURNING IN JUST A BIT!" Jeremy adds.

"**_YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!_**" the fans are euphoric over seeing Gwen's crime about to return against her, Sonia nodding and taking the lighter inside the ring with her. Sonia picks up the yellow bottle…

"And I think we might be able to guess on exactly what THAT is…" Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…

…

…and squirts lighter fluid from the bottle onto the set-up table!

"Yep! It's the fluid!" Jeremy concludes.

"Sonia coating that table in lighter fluid, intentions clear as day, and Gwen's impending fate drawing nearer and nearer!" Al shouts.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE you guys are looking forward to this!" Cris cries with disdain.

"Who ISN'T looking forward to this?!" Jeremy inquires rhetorically. "The whole WORLD wants to see it!"

Sonia spends close to ten seconds squirting the bottle's fluid onto the table, the fans continuing to cheer and clamor as the table is doused. With the table sufficiently coated, Sonia turns to check on the condition of the Females Champion, who is still in a bad way.

"HOW IS THIS OKAY?!" Cris yells. "HOW IS THIS PERMISSIBLE?!"

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT GWEN DID TO COMMISSIONER GORDON!" Al exclaims. "IT'S THE ULTIMATE REDRESS!"

"I HOPE YOU'RE SEEING THIS, MY BROTHER!" Jeremy exclaims.

The fans get even more and more rabid, the CCW Females Champion too bleary to defend herself. Sonia drops the bottle as the fumes of the fluid on the table touch her nose. Sonia bends back down after putting the bottle down…and she picks up the lighter.

"**PUT IT AWAY! PUT IT DOWN!**" Cris begs and pleads with the Heroine 108 in the ring.

"**PUT _HER_ AWAY! PUT _HER_ DOWN! STRAIGHT DOWN! STRAIGHT TO HELL!**" Jeremy encourages on the opposite end of the spectrum.

"SONIA FACING THAT TABLE!" Al calls.

Sonia looks between the table and Gwen at her feet…

…

…

…

…and Sonia turns her attention to the table, flicking the kitchen lighter in her hand, the flame becoming visible in the lighter as the CCW fans start to louden…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen suddenly hits Sonia from her knees with a Low Blow, causing a MASSIVE wave of boos to take over the Scottrade Center!

"SEND HER TO HER REAL HO—OH NOOOOOO!" Jeremy grabs his dreadlocks in anger at seeing Gwen strike below the belt! "DAMN IT ALL!"

"Ha…? Ha! HAHA!" Cris chuckles in relief. "OH, HAHAHAHA!"

"THE DAMN LOW BLOW FROM GWEN TENNYSON!" Al shouts.

"LEGAL!" Cris reminds.

"A LAST-DITCH MANEUVER TO PREVENT A TRIP TO OBLIVION!" Al exclaims.

"LEGAL!" Cris repeats.

"AND THIS CROWD HERE IN ST. LOUIS, WHO WERE READY TO SEE THE ALPHA BITCH POSSIBLY GO AFLAME, ARE LIVID WITH TENNYSON'S CHICANERY!" Al hollers over the emphatic boos and chants of "**F**K YOU, GWEN! F**K YOU, GWEN!**"

"IT'S LEGAL!" Cris reiterates.

"WE GET IT, YOU IDIOT—STREET FIGHT, NO DQ, IT'S LEGAL! WE ALL GET IT, UGH!" Jeremy rages.

"Just making sure you and the marks got the message—in before you folks complain online about ANOTHER smart move by Her Holiness, Gwen Tennyson," Cris smirks.

Gwen coughs and tries to grin cunningly as she sees Mystique Sonia on a knee from the Low Blow, the kitchen lighter out of her hand…

"And just when it looked as thought Tennyson was on her way to certain doom…" Al murmurs as Gwen continues to writhe herself, still doubled over with Sonia.

…

…

…

…

…

…and then quickly, Gwen puts Sonia in a Fireman's Carry, the crowd's boos starting to turn into gasps. Gwen, making sudden haste, holds Sonia up…

"WHOA!" Cris exclaims. "GWEN! GWENGWENGWENGWEN!"

"GWEN'S BACK UP!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Forward Fireman's Carry Slam to Sonia through the table!

"SLAMMED INTO THE TABLE!" Al hollers. "SONIA TASTING HER OWN TABLE, LIGHTER FLUIDS AND ALL! MORE OF THE DESPERATION FROM GWEN TENNYSON! MORE OF THE ANXIETY!"

"HOW THE F**K DID GWEN GET THAT TO GO?!" Jeremy shouts in disbelief from the speed at which she lifted Sonia up and then dropped her, the entire process. "THAT TOOK SECONDS!"

"THE WILL OF GWEN WORKS FAST!" Cris rationalizes. "AND WHEN IT WORKS, IT WORKS BIG TIME!"

"SAVING HER OWN SKIN THERE AT ANY COST!" Jeremy shouts.

"AND DID YOU NOTICE TOO—THAT WAS A MOVE OUT OF HER COUSIN BEN'S PLAYBOOK!" Al mentions.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Cris nods. "GOOD EYE! IT'S THE OMNI-SLAM! HIS UNIVERSAL CHARACTER ASSOCIATION FINISH!"

"AND WHEN HAVE WE EVER SEEN GWEN PULL FROM HER 'DOOFUS COUSIN'S' BAG OF TRICKS?!" Al exclaims inquisitively. "I DON'T THINK WE EVER HAVE! SHOWS YOU JUST HOW DESPERATE THE ALPHA BITCH HAS BECOME!"

"WHATEVER IT TAKES!" Cris shouts on Gwen's behalf.

Gwen is on all fours after executing the Omni-Slam, looking at Sonia writhing in the broken table parts on the canvas in front of her. The Alpha Bitch tries to shake off her own pains and aches while reveling in those of her foe, the crowd enjoying this extreme match though still shouting for and praying on a Sonia victory, which Gwen aims to deny them. The Females Champion surveys the damage that has been done, the items strewn around the ring and at ringside, the carnage and the lengths Sonia has traversed to in order to bring and keep Mystique Sonia down.

"…Man, what a BATTLE this has been—what an absolute CLASH we're seeing!" Jeremy says. "Gwen Tennyson, the CCW Females Champion, hate her or despise her, is showing WHAT makes her the Champion, the best female wrestler in the world today…and Mystique Sonia, the will to win, the will to knock Gwen Tennyson off of that pedestal, is scintillating to say the very least!"

"Scintillating and admirable? Perhaps! Fruitless? For certain!" Cris jibes.

Gwen looks over to the barbwire board on the mat in particular…looks at Mystique Sonia writhing on the canvas…and begins to crawl over to Sonia, grabbing her by the hair. Gwen wipes the blood from her own face with Sonia's hair…

…

…

…

…

…and slowly and methodically cinches in a Cobra Clutch from behind the Heroine 108. Gwen keeps the Cobra Clutch locked in, gritting her teeth as she sees Sonia struggling, weakly flapping one of her arms in the hold. The Females Champion then leans in next to Sonia's ear, keeping the Cobra Clutch applied…and she growls in a low voice between breaths, "Doing your boyfriend really proud, you weak little wench…heh… Allow ME…to put you…out of your…misery…"

…

…

…

**And then, Gwen Tennyson drops Mystique Sonia with a Cobra Clutch Facebuster, sending her face-first directly onto the barbwire board!**

"Gwen Ten…possibly looking for her own form of FINALITY—**OH MY GOODNESS, THE BARBWIRE INTO THE FACE OF SONIA! SONIA'S FACE GETS SENT ONTO THAT BARBWIRE BOARD! COBRA CLUTCH FACEBUSTER—MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, THAT WAS JUST CRUEL!**" Al exclaims.

"**HOW RUTHLESS! HOW FITTING! GWEN TENNYSON IS THE EPITOME OF IT! AND MISS WEAK SONIA… SHE JUST FELT IT!**" Cris hollers.

"**SONIA'S HEAD, FACE, EYES—EVERYTHING JUST GOT PLUNGED INTO THE BARBWIRE! GWEN TEN…GWEN JUST WENT TO A MONSTROUS LEVEL OF VIOLENCE, AND PERHAPS WE SHOULD'VE SEEN THIS COMING SOONER!**" Jeremy yells.

"**GWEN TASTED THE BARBWIRE BEFORE; NOW IT'S SONIA'S TURN!**" Cris proclaims.

Gwen Tennyson looks down at Sonia in the barbwire as the fans cringe and yelp in terror…and the Females Champion laughs almost maniacally, finding total pleasure in Mystique Sonia's pain, nudging her downed body with her boot…hearing the crowd's reception of what she has just done—said reception only making her laugh even louder…and the CCW Females Champion then begins to turn Mystique Sonia over onto her back…with the barbwire board still attached, only on top of her instead of underneath her. The Ten-Year-Old Tyke plants her foot on the barbwire board, steps on and over her adversary…and proceeds to walk to the corner. Gwen grabs the top turnbuckle…rests her head against it…and, after ten seconds, starts climbing to the top rope.

"And now, Mystique Sonia on her back, the barbwire board on top of her this time… Gwen Tennyson ascending, and I don't like this at all…" Al shudders. "Our Females Champion's mind continuing to wander into the macabre, the vicious, the mean, the violent, the sadistic, the cruel, the vile, the EVIL…"

"The ABSOLUTELY magnificent! Who said our Champion had to be magnanimous?" Cris says. "You don't show mercy in a Street Fight! You don't pull punches in a Street Fight! That's what separates Gwen from EVERY OTHER GIRL in the industry!"

"What about what SONIA was going to do to HER before?! You were screaming your head off about how far she was willing to take things!" Al brings up.

"Sonia only did that to make a statement to Gwen! She did it because Gwen did it first! That's not in the nature of the weakling! GWEN does it because it's her nature! It's what makes her the Alpha Bitch of Fiction Wrestling! She's quite possibly the most creative and the most wicked in that ring!"

"And right now, she's on the top rope!" Jeremy shouts as Gwen postures up on the top turnbuckle.

Gwen stares down at Sonia…and she raises both of her hands above her head…

…

…

…

…and she cries out to the heavens with a devilish look, "FIRST…AND…ONLYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Haha!" Cris chuckles as the crowd boos even louder. "Gotta love it! Gotta LOVE it!"

Gwen jumps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and she pushes the barbwire board onto Mystique Sonia's body with a Frog Splash!**

"**OHHHHHH, A FROG SPLASH! A FROG SPLASH ONTO THE BOARD! THE BARBWIRE SENT FURTHER INTO MYSTIQUE SONIA!**" hollers Al.

"**GOOD LORD ALMIGHTY!**" Jeremy winces. "I…I think it's over…"

"**YOU'RE GWENDAMN RIGHT, IT'S OVER!**" Cris asserts. "**IT WAS OVER FROM THE SOUND OF A BELL! IT JUST TOOK A WHILE TO REACH A CONCLUSION FITTING ENOUGH FOR A WEAKLING TO FALL TO A GODDESS…BUT I BELIEVE THAT THIS'LL DO, FELLAS! SUPER ALPHA BITCH SPLASH FOR THE WIN, BABY!**"

Gwen, clutching her sternum from the Frog Splash with one hand, pushes the barbwire board off of Sonia with the other, leaving a sliced-open, bleeding and motionless former Women's Tag Team Champion. The Alpha Bitch nods at her work, shoves the board away into a corner, and covers Mystique Sonia. All Leif Heralding can do at this point is count, and count he does: 1…

"**CHECK…"**

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.989 Mystique Sonia gets her shoulder up, and the entire audience explodes into ecstatically surprised cheers!

"**…M—…WHAT?!**" Cris's mouth hangs open. "**NO-NO-NO… _WHAT?!_ …_WHAT?! …WHAT?! …WHAT—WHAT DID I JUST SEE?!_**"

"**_MYSTIQUE SONIA…GOT THE SHOULDER UP…!_**" Jeremy comes to the realization as well.

"**_…BUT HOW?!_**" Cris shakes his head in disbelief as the fans are in shock as well.

"**_…THIS ENTIRE BUILDING—HELL, THE STATE OF MISSOURI ALL THOUGHT THAT THIS STREET FIGHT WAS OVER, BUT NO! NO, IT'S NOT OVER! THE CCW FEMALES CHAMPION GWEN TENNYSON AND MYSTIQUE SONIA CONTINUE THEIR COMBAT, AND HOW OR WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO KEEP EITHER ONE OF THESE LADIES DOWN?!_**" queries Al.

"**_MYSTIQUE SONIA!_** (clap clap clap-clap-clap) **_MYSTIQUE SONIA!_** (clap clap clap-clap-clap) **_MYSTIQUE SONIA!_** (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant the entire audience of 19,260 for perhaps the first time in the entire evening, the fans appreciating her efforts in the match against the Alpha Bitch…

…who is on her knees, staring blades through the referee, unable to fathom how this match is still going on. Gwen slowly stands up and confronts the referee, foaming at the mouth and starting to bleed from below…which draws almost immediate "**_PMS! PMS! PMS! PMS! PMS!_**" chants.

"AND THESE FANS ARE FEELING EMPOWERED—THEY WANT TO RUB THIS IN GWEN TEN'S FACE! GWEN TEN THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A WALK IN THE PARK, BUT IT'S TURNED INTO A WALK THROUGH FIRE INSTEAD!" Al quips.

"ALMOST _LITERAL_ FIRE!" Cris pipes in.

"AND GWEN TENNYSON—HEY, IT'S NOT THE REFEREE'S FAULT!" Jeremy scolds as Gwen pushes Leif Heralding towards the barbwire board near the corner of the ring.

Heralding defends himself and tries to keep composed, but Gwen grabs him by the collar and continues her dark gaze at the official, not at all a fan of his count. However, lucky for him, Gwen finds bigger fish to fry as Sonia begins to weakly work her way to her knees. Gwen, seeing this out of the corner of her eye, pushes Leif Heralding away from the corner…and places the barbwire board formally in the corner, leaning it against the turnbuckles before turning to face the brave and spirited Mystique Sonia. Gwen holds Sonia by the head…and pulls her up from her knees into a Front Facelock. Gwen squeezes on the head and neck of the former Women's Tag Team Champion before grabbing her injured leg and cradling it. Gwen scowls as she hangs onto Sonia…lifts her up…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Fisherman Buster…and rolling back up to her feet while still cradling Sonia in her grasp!

"Holding the injured LEG behind that Fisherman Buster," Al calls, "and…Gwen's HANGING ONTO her!"

Gwen stands with Sonia in her clutches…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a second Fisherman Buster!

"A SECOND one!" Al shouts. "Double dose of Fisherman Busters…"

Gwen rolls to her feet once again, still hanging onto the Heroine 108!

"…and she stands once AGAIN! Incredible!" Al shouts.

"Each time, she's hanging onto that bum leg too!" Jeremy states.

"This is purely MAJESTIC, the way she's stringing these together!" Cris proclaims.

Gwen lifts up Sonia…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she hits a THIRD Fisherman Buster…

…

…and rolls to her feet yet again!

"ANOTHER one! That's THREE!" Al calls.

"How many is she going to do?!" Jeremy queries.

"As many as she pleases!" Cris answers. "She wants more, and she's gonna DO more!"

If the fans are impressed, they're hiding that impression with their myriad hisses as Gwen picks Sonia up for a FOURTH Fisherman Buster onto the canvas…

…

…

…

…which connects! Gwen stands up once more, showcasing just how much fun she is having at the expense of Sonia and each and every single one of the fans. As Gwen stands, this time she lets go of Sonia's leg, opting for a Vertical Suplex lift this time around. Gwen picks Sonia up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she executes a Brainbuster, dropping Sonia headfirst over her knee!

"FOUR Fisherman Busters, and a BRAINBUSTER onto her knee!" Al shouts. "Just SAPPING THE FIGHT right out of Mystique Sonia!"

"And look at the limp mess she's left the weak one in!" Cris says.

"…After what we've seen out of her, win or lose, I don't see how the HELL you can call her 'weak'…" Jeremy remarks with arms crossed.

"She ain't WINNING, is she?" Cris retorts.

"No, but she's putting up a fight unlike ANYTHING we've seen before from her, and unlike ANYTHING Gwen was prepared for! Gwen was running her mouth, talking trash all night to anybody willing to listen—AND to folks NOT willing to listen—and here she is in a WAR with the former Women's Tag Team Champion!" Jeremy says.

"But it's not gonna mean a Gwendamn thing when it's all said and done, which is any SECOND now!" Cris affirms.

Gwen looks down at Sonia's condition after the mangling delivered with multiple Fisherman Busters and the Brainbuster, her eyes aglow with anger, almost insulted by the mere fact that this match has gone to this level. A crazed look gets plastered on Gwen's face as she grabs a flaccid Sonia by her ears and moves in close to her, sneering and snarling, "**You think you're as good as me? Huh? You're trying to touch my level? Huh?! One FWA to one FWA?! Huh?! HUH?! You think you're any GOOD?! You think this makes you a STAR?! Did you hear me?! I MAKE stars…and I BREAK them too… You're NOTHING… You are NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE SHADOW RESIDENT?! NOTHI—**"

Sonia cuts Gwen off with a HARD Open Palm Slap to the face!

"OHHHHHHHHH MY! AND SONIA TAKING EXCEPTION TO THE WORDS OF GWEN TENNYSON!" Al shouts as Sonia drops to her bottom after the slap, Gwen Tennyson pushed aback in stunned recoil!

"NOT A GOOD IDEA, MISS WEAK! NOT A GOOD ONE! NOT AT ALL!" Cris shouts.

"MYSTIQUE SONIA IS NOT GOING TO LET GWEN TENNYSON TALK DOWN TO HER AGAIN! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING! NOT AFTER THIS!" Jeremy yells.

Gwen, appalled by the smack—to say the very least—stomps back over to Mystique Sonia and grabs her again, shooting fire from her nostrils, hollering, "**WHAT DID I JUST—**"

Sonia is still hearing none of it, and she pops up and replies with a SECOND slap to the face!

"AND AGAIN!" Al yells.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS LADY?!" Cris exclaims in his own appalled tone. "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DO AGAINST A WRESTLING GODDESS!"

Gwen is just about fed up, and she stomps to Sonia a third time, in no mood to exchange any words…

…

…

…which is fine by Sonia, as she receives Gwen with a third slap, forcing Gwen aback once again, and that is met by even MORE rage, which leads to an even more forceful walk-up to the Heroine 108…

…who issues yet ANOTHER slap!

"Sonia just LIGHTING UP the Females Champion with slap after slap after rebellious slap!" Jeremy exclaims.

Gwen is sent backwards once more…

…

…

…

…

…

…but this time, she rebounds against the ropes Pendulum-style…

…

…and blasts Mystique Sonia with a Pendulum Lariat, flipping her end over end onto her chest and face!

"She's not backing down from the fury, the wrath of the Alpha—WHOOOOAAAAAA NELLY!" Jeremy cries as he sees Sonia get turned inside-out by the Pendulum Lariat!

"And THAT'S what she gets for pissing off the Wrestling Goddess! She DESERVED that…" Cris crosses his arms. "She ABSOLUTELY deserved that."

"Gwen putting a HARSH stop to Mystique Sonia's offensive run, and could that have been the last hurrah? Have we officially seen the last straw, the last gasp, the final stand for Sonia here?" Al asks.

A fuming Gwen Tennyson pulls at her own hair in frustration and contempt, looking down at Mystique Sonia as she lies prone on the canvas. Gwen Ten picks up the steel chair off of the mat in a fit of pure rage and, without hesitation, smacks Mystique Sonia in the spine with the steel chair sans remorse! After hitting her in the spine once, she does so again, and again, and again, nailing her five times before moving on to Sonia's right leg, battering that with the chair as well with a harsh blow! As Sonia yells in pain and curses, Gwen throws the chair down and runs a hand through her hair again, plotting her next—and possibly last—act of the match. Gwen pulls a grieving Mystique Sonia up to her feet…and picks her up over her shoulder, placing Sonia onto the top rope in a corner. Gwen keeps Sonia there and rocks her with a European Uppercut from the canvas before looking behind her and smacking her lips, preparing to bring even more suffering to her foe.

"Gwen puts Sonia on the top rope, and you can just FEEL the sense of…I don't know if it's urgency or what the word would be, but whatever it is, you can TELL that Gwen wants to end this RIGHT NOW," Al commentates.

"It's gone on for far too long if you ask me," Cris says, "and likely too long for Tennyson's tastes as well… No more playing around now—Gwen's not going to let Sonia get any more shots in here, and she SURE as hell isn't letting Sonia get in on that Females Championship Match at _Pandemonium_!"

Gwen hits Sonia with a flurry of punches to the face, then a few Bionic Elbows to the top of the head as the Heroine 108 is dazed. The Alpha Bitch looks behind her once again…and then hooks Sonia by the head in a Front Facelock, feral look and all, bad intentions clear.

"When it comes to this match and the ramifications, the only thing FATAL is how it's gonna end for Miss Weak Sonia, right freaking here and right freaking now!" Cris claims.

…

…

…

…

Gwen grabs Sonia by her waist as well with her other hand, setting up for an Impaler DDT off of the top rope—in other words, a Super Act of Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Mystique Sonia is able to prevent it with a series of Mongolian Chops to the midsection of Gwen Ten. Sonia keeps her wits about her with strike after strike to the body, each one weakening Gwen's grip on one-half of Techno-Tongue. Once freed, Sonia pops her head out of Gwen's clutches and proceeds to deliver Headbutts to Gwen's chest!

"Sonia doing everything she can to stop what Gwen had in mind for her, and it appears to be working!" calls Jeremy.

"All of Gwen's words, all of Gwen's treatment, all of what she's done, and it's FUELING the comeback! Bad leg, ailing eyes, and surely every other part of her aches too, and yet she's STILL fighting! She's STILL giving it her all in this MIND-BLOWING Street Fight here on _Double X 20_!" Al calls.

"IT'S NOT GONNA MATTER! IT'S NOT GONNA MATTER! IT MAKES ZERO DIFFERENCE!" Cris insists as the crowd continues to get behind Sonia's efforts.

Sonia then hits Gwen with a barrage of Forearm Smashes to the face, which Gwen tries to answer back with but is unable to due to the rapid-fire at which the shots are coming. Sonia screams with each and every Forearm, giving Gwen Tennyson almost two dozen of them on the top rope…

…

…

…

…before these blows begin to slow down…

…

…

…

…and one last Forearm from Sonia almost knocks Gwen out of the corner! However, Gwen manages to hang onto the top rope, staying in the corner. Sonia goes for another Forearm Smash, and again Gwen totters on the top rope to keep her balance. Sonia roars at the top of her lungs…and goes for another Forearm Smash…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen blocks it and cradles Sonia's arm, stopping her in her tracks!

"OH! END OF YOUR ROPE, MISS!" Cris derides.

"OH NO!" Jeremy gasps.

"Gwen caught the Forearm that time, and this could be the dagger, I'm afraid…!" Al says.

Gwen sneers in Sonia's face, shrilly saying, "**YOU…CAN'T…_BEAT ME!_**"

But Sonia responds by using her other arm to clock Gwen with a right-handed Forearm to the mush! From here, Sonia turns it around, holding onto Gwen's arm and pulling her in close to her, replying hoarsely, as blood continues to run down her face, "**I'm ABOUT TO beat you…**"

Then Sonia hits one more right-handed Forearm Smash…

…

…

…which is enough to knock Gwen backwards…and into a Tree of Woe in the corner!

"UH-OH! **UH-OH!** **_UH-OH!_**" Jeremy exclaims, his voice going up an octave with each repetition.

"FOREARM SHIVER TO THE FACE LEAVES GWEN HUNG TO DRY!" Al exclaims.

"WHAT?! OH NO… NOOOO! NO-NO! THIS IS NOT THE WAY! THIS IS NOT THE WAY!" Cris shakes his head in awe.

"SONIA'S POSTURING UP!" Jeremy shouts as the crowd sees Sonia do exactly that.

Sonia fully proceeds to stand on the top turnbuckle, her fists clenched as she sees the helpless state that Gwen is in, the Females Champion waving her arms desperately and crying out, "NO! NO! NO!" trying to get herself free…but Sonia uses her good foot to stand on the kneecap of Gwen, denying her any chance of getting herself out of the predicament. The crowd sees that Gwen is trapped and at the mercy of the Heroine 108…

"THIS IS BAD!" Cris yelps.

"NOWHERE FOR GWEN TO GO! NO WAY FOR HER TO FLEE OUT OF THIS!" Al hollers.

"SHE'S GOTTEN OUT OF PINCH AFTER PINCH, BUT THIS IS THE ONE PLACE WHERE SHE CAN'T DO A THING!" Jeremy hollers. "AND MYSTIQUE SONIA KNOWS IT! AND THESE FANS KNOW IT! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY…_GWEN_ KNOWS IT!"

Sonia looks around at the crowd…

…at the commentators…

…at the chair where Jonathan would be sitting if he was here…

…at the big screen…

…at backstage…

…at the ceiling…

…

…and at the treed Gwen Ten.

"DO IT, SONIA!" Jeremy implores.

Gwen continues to do what she can to get away…but it's absolutely zero use…

…

…

…

…as Sonia jumps up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and hits a Yaksha Stomp 2.0 to the chest of Gwen Tennyson out of the Tree of Woe!**

"**_SHE DOES IT! SHE DOES IT! YAKSHA STOMP OUT OF THE TREE OF WOE! YAKSHA STOMP 2.0! A YAKSHA STOMP 2.0! GOT IT!_**" Al yells.

"**_YES! OH, SWEET MANGO LASSI, MYSTIQUE SONIA JUST PUTS HER SOLES RIGHT INTO THE SOULLESS! RIGHT TO THE BLACK HEART OF THE DEVIL HERSELF!_**" Jeremy calls.

"**_IMPOSSIBLE! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY THIS IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!_**" Cris is nearly pulling his hair out as the fans are in a frenzy.

"**_IT MIGHT BE! IT MIGHT BE!_**" Al hollers.

Gwen Tennyson lies on the mat motionless, only holding what is left of her torso as the Heroine 108 is on the mat herself, holding both of her knees but especially her right knee, the one that was inhibiting her throughout the match. Sonia rolls around on the mat, trying to get feeling back into that leg, trying to pull herself together enough to capitalize on the situation she has created. With Gwen on her back, practically folded up in a heap, Mystique Sonia smacks the canvas in frustration as her leg is bothering her now more than ever, seemingly the worst possible moment…but her writhing is more motion than what is coming from Gwen Ten, who is not moving at all in the squared circle.

"THE LEG OF MYSTIQUE SONIA THOUGH! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT IN THE MOMENT! I FORGOT—THE LEG THAT'S BEEN A NAGGING ISSUE ALL MATCH! IS IT COMING BACK TO HAUNT NOW?!" Jeremy hollers.

"CAN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE!" Cris exclaims slyly.

"MYSTIQUE SONIA'S RESERVATION TO _PANDEMONIUM _IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER, BUT AS CLOSE AS IT IS, IT SEEMS SO FAR!" Al shouts.

"SONIA, YOU'VE GOTTA CRAWL THERE, GIRL! GET A FINGER, A NAIL, ANYTHING ON TOP OF HER FOR THE 1-2-3! YOU'VE DUG DEEP ALL MATCH! CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN?! CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN?!" Jeremy shouts.

The fans as well are getting behind Sonia's quest to Gwen Tennyson, clamoring for her to crawl faster as the Heroine 108 is clawing her way to the downed Females Champion, her right leg lagging behind her as she makes every attempt to reach Gwen Ten, who is still on her back.

…

…

…

Twenty seconds pass…then thirty…then thirty-five…

…

…

…

…

…and after forty seconds of struggling…GWEN starts to move…

…

…

…and Gwen gets to her knees…holding her chest in a tremendous level of pain while Sonia manages to crawl to her vicinity, eying the aching Tennyson and seeing her spitting blood on the canvas as her opened-up face reads pure discomfort and agony. Gwen finds herself looking dead at the former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion, looking her in the eyes, unable to say a word to her in the state that she's in. Sonia, though her eyes which are burning with pain still and bleeding, looks at Gwen as well, the moment she has in front of her setting in, even with the bad leg.

"The eyes of Mystique Sonia…the eyes of Gwen Tennyson…both pairs showing torment…but one pair fading faster than the other…" Al says.

"…Gwen looking at the girl who's done all of this to her…the girl who TOLD HER this was going to happen…" Jeremy says.

"I'm about to CRY right now—IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING?!" Cris is in near-hysterics from what he's witnessing.

…

…

…

…

The moment Sonia sees Gwen so much as blink, she grabs Gwen by the left arm, pulling her in while on her knees…

…

…

…and hanging onto her in a Fireman's Carry…and standing up from the canvas as she holds onto Gwen…standing on ONLY her good leg!

"FIREMAN'S CARRY!" Jeremy exclaims.

"WAS GWEN LOOKING INTO THE EYES OF HER MAKER?!" Al hollers.

"SHE'S HOLDING ONTO HER ON ONE LEG! HOW INSANE! HOW IMPRESSIVE! HOW STRONG!" Jeremy shouts in awe of the power and willpower behind Sonia's setup.

"HOW INCONCEIVABLE!" Cris shakes his head rapidly in protest.

Sonia hobbles to the center of the ring…

…

…

…managing to keep Gwen onto her shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he hits Gwen with a single-knee variation of the 108 Buster, dropping her only onto the good knee!

"**_ONE-LEGGED_ 108 BUSTER!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**ON THE GOOD KNEE! SHE ONLY USED THE GOOD KNEE FOR IT! THE WHOLE MOVE WAS ON ONE LEG!**"

"**HALF OF THE LEG COUNT, BUT A LITTLE MORE THAN HALF IMPACT! SHE COULDN'T GET THE PIN BEFORE; CAN SHE GET IT NOW?!**" Al shouts questioningly as the crowd is on its feet.

"**THAT'S WHY SHE ONLY USED ONE LEG – TO CAPITALIZE WITH HASTE!**" Jeremy claims. "**IT'S SMART! IT'S STRONG!**"

"**CAN SHE DO IT?!**" Al asks.

Mystique Sonia rubs her bad leg…but this time it's a much faster route to get to the downed Gwen as she manages to get a hand across Gwen Tennyson's shoulders, signifying a pinfall attempt as the crowd cheers!

"**_NOOOOOOOOO!_**" Cris borderline weeps.

"**SHE'S THERE!**" Jeremy cries as referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

"**_SET IT…_**"

2…

"**_…AND…_**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Gwen Tennyson pops the shoulder up off of the mat to the dismay of the entire building! Sonia lies on the mat and almost weeps as she goes back to holding her knee!

**"_…FORGET I—NOOOOOOOOO!_**" Jeremy groans. "**_NOOOOOO! NO!_**"

"**_OH YEEEEEEES!_**" Cris cheers, possibly the only person cheering. "**_YES! YES! YES! GWEN GETS THE SHOULDER UP! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YOU, SONIA?! EXPECTED A HAPPY ENDING, DIDN'T YOU, SONIA?! AND YOU WEREN'T ALONE IN THAT, WERE YOU, SONIA?! BUT NO! NEAR-FALL! ONLY A NEAR-FALL!_**"

"**_HOW DID TENNYSON MANAGE TO ENDURE THAT?! TO SURVIVE THAT?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS FINISHED FOR ONCE!_**" Al exclaims in awe as well as partial disappointment. "**_I THOUGHT SONIA HAD IT! AND PERHAPS WITH BOTH KNEES BEING USED FOR THE 108 BUSTER, THEN SHE WOULD HAVE HAD IT!_**"

"**OHHHH, THE KNEE… Oh, if that leg wasn't an issue, then MAYBE…just MAYBE…**" Jeremy shouts.

"**There's little to no doubt in my mind that it'd be over if not for that!**" Al says.

"**But STRONG people would be able to push through that injured leg and get that pin and get that W!**" Cris asserts. "**Sonia COULDN'T do it, and you know why? Because—say it with me now, folks—WEAK!**"

"**Oh, will you stop it!**" Al scoffs. "**Sonia's been anything BUT weak in this match!**"

"**And what a match it has been!**" Jeremy yells. "**This crowd may not be happy that Gwen's still alive, but they HAVE TO be loving the action here!**"

Indeed they are, as they clap and cheer while Mystique Sonia slowly works her way to her feet, grabbing the ring ropes and using them to pull herself up to a vertical base. Sonia holds her head in her hand, sighing to herself and wondering what must be done now to confirm victory now that her modification on the 108 Buster has only gotten a near-fall.

"Sonia appears at a loss right now…" Al says.

"For once, I don't blame her!" Cris states. "Because she just hit Gwen Tennyson with quite possibly her BEST shots of the match – the Yaksha Stomp 2.0 and the 108 Buster…and it STILL wasn't enough to keep Gwen down."

"But if she had the pin sealed earlier after the Stomp, or if she used both knees on the 108 Buster instead of it being a SINGLE Knee Gutbuster, then maybe—"

"Maybe the New York Giants could have beaten the Detroit Lions, Jeremy, but guess what? THEY DIDN'T!" Cris snaps at the Black Mamba. "Point is, Sonia is NOT going to _CCW Pandemonium_!"

"…YET," Jeremy adds.

"AT ALL," Cris retorts.

"That's still to be determined…" Al chips in.

Mystique Sonia walks around the ring, trying to regain the blood flow in her right leg as Gwen is down. The Heroine 108 sighs as she leans against the ropes, looking at the sellout crowd in St. Louis, Missouri that is still pumping out support for her at this juncture. Sonia rolls outside of the ring again, the Females Champion still down as this is going on…

"And what could Mystique Sonia have to possibly add to this skirmish? A table was used, a chair, a stop sign, barbwire board, lead pipe, kendo stick…" Al rattles off a handful of the weapons used in this Street Fight up to this point.

"My table, a monitor, the steel stairs…" Jeremy adds to that list.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia pulls out a black burlap bag.

"And now…a bag?" Jeremy blinks. "A black bag?"

Sonia says, "…Perfect…" as she rolls back inside the ring with the bag in hand and Gwen on the canvas. Sonia picks a spot on the canvas equidistant between the center of the ring and the corner. Deeming the place she has chosen to be just as "perfect" as her item, Sonia proceeds to open the bag…

"I saw Sonia say 'perfect' when she brought the bag in," Al says, "but what's in the darn thing?"

"And is it as perfect as Miss Weak THINKS it is?" Cris derisively inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia pours out several hundreds of thumbtacks onto the canvas!

Cris gasps. "IS THAT…?! ARE THOSE…?! OH, NO WAY… NO W—WE HAVEN'T SEEN _THOSE_ IN CCW SINCE…SINCE…"

"SINCE _ENMITY_…" Al completes Cris's thought. "SINCE THE NIGHT GWEN TENNYSON CURB STOMPED EMMY'S FACE INTO THEM…"

"AND BECAME FIRST AND ONLY…" Jeremy pipes in. "SOME MAY CALL IT HER BIGGEST MISDEED OF HER CAREER… SONIA REALLY IS GOING TO MAKE GWEN PAY…FOR EVERYTHING…"

The crowd recognizes the magnitude of the weapon being unleashed onto the mat and pops as the tacks hit the canvas and Sonia uses her good foot to put them into a neat puddle inside the ring. Sonia, her work set up in front of her, goes to where Gwen is located, where she is writhing…and grabs her by the hair, dragging her towards the pool of tacks, the fans loving every part of it.

"Are we about to see the ULTIMATE in retribution, the ULTIMATE turnabout here tonight on the historic _XX 20_?!" Al poses the question as Sonia continues to pull Gwen into position.

Sonia puts Gwen's head and face directly above the pool of thumbtacks…

…

…

…and hits her with one…two…three Kawada Kicks before letting go of her and leaving Gwen hunched over directly above the tacks. Sonia looks down at Gwen and says, "Time for your comeuppance…SONIA style…"

…

Then, with the crowd cheering…and now cheering even louder, Sonia ascends up the corner right where Gwen is hunching over the thumbtacks, and in mid-climb Sonia points down at the head of Gwen Ten, implying exactly what she wants to do next with her feet to the Females Champion of the World.

"OH NO… OHHH NO… OHHHHH NO, NO, NO, NOT THIS! ANYTHING BUT THIS! EVERYTHING BUT THIS—THIS CAN'T! THIS CAAAAAN'T!" Cris says in an affrighted fashion.

"IT CAN AND I HOPE IT IS! HOW I HOPE IT IS!" Jeremy hollers.

"REPEATED CURB STOMPS INTO THUMBTACKS ERASED EMMY'S TITLE REIGNS FROM CCW HISTORY AND FRACTURED HER ZYGOMA! 25 STITCHES! HOW MANY WILL A YAKSHA STOMP INTO TACKS CAUSE?!" Al inquires.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT!" Cris decrees loudly. "GWEN'S GOT A TITLE MATCH IN EIGHT DAYS!"

"A TITLE MATCH SONIA MAY FIND HERSELF ENROLLED INTO SOON ENOUGH!" Jeremy shouts.

It's a struggle to get there given the state of Sonia's leg…

…

…

…

…but she is able to get to the middle…then the top rope with Gwen directly below!

"SONIA, SONIA! THINK ABOUT YOUR LEG! THINK ABOUT WHAT THIS COULD DO TO IT EVEN IF YOU HIT IT! THINK IT OVER! THINK THIS THROUGH! IN OTHER WORDS, DON'T DO IT!" Cris advises…if for no other reason but for Gwen's safety.

"THE PAIN IN SONIA'S LEG IS CLEAR…BUT THE THRILL OF HANDING GWEN WHAT'S BEEN COMING FOR HER IS EVEN GREATER!" Al exclaims.

Sonia hears the crowd exclaiming at the top of its collective lungs, "**_STOMP HER FACE IN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) STOMP HER FACE IN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) STOMP HER FACE IN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) STOMP HER FACE IN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)_**"

…

And five seconds later…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sonia comes off of the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen is just scarcely aware enough to roll out of the way, causing Sonia to Yaksha Stomp nothing but the tacks! The hard impact down causes her to tweak her knee along the way, Sonia immediately tending to her patella as Gwen rests her back against the ropes, having fled from the tacks at the last second!

"BUT GWEN GETS OUT OF THE WAY! BARELY! JUST BARELY!" Al shouts.

"DAMN!" Jeremy curses. "I WAS HOPING FOR IT—OH MAN!"

"SEE?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE LEG?! I WARNED HER! I WARNED HER—YOU GUYS HEARD ME!" Cris insists. "SHE DIDN'T LISTEN!"

Sonia clutches her leg in distress, coming down onto it not in the best of fashions, the state it was in pre-jump not helping matters either in this case while Gwen sees Sonia's plight…and the Heroine 108 manages to work on one leg and hobble back around to face Gwen Ten…

…

…

…

…

…who nails Mystique Sonia with a Spear!

"AND THERE'S A SPEAR! A SPEAR!" Al exclaims. "TENNYSON RUSHING INTO MYSTIQUE SONIA!"

"TENNYSON'S LEGS ARE WORKING JUST FINE! BETTER THAN EVER, ACTUALLY!" Cris laughs.

"And all of a sudden, CRIS COLLINSWORTH'S no longer worried… He's the guy who knew this was coming ALL ALONG…" Jeremy retches.

"Three words, kid: WILL OF GWEN," Cris states.

"Two words, jerk: SHUT UP," Jeremy returns.

"Two MORE words, numb-nuts: MAKE ME," Cris fires back.

"THREE more words, jackass: DON'T TEMPT ME," Jeremy says.

"Seven words: QUIET DOWN AND FOCUS ON THE MATCH!" Al jumps in. "We were doing SO WELL!"

Sonia clutches her stomach and writhes in pain, the CCW Females Champion rolling away from her and holding her chest…as she turns her head and looks at the pool of thumbtacks on the canvas. Gwen's mouth remains agape as she looks at them almost in a condition of shock from seeing them before her eyes, knowing how instrumental they have been to her that one moment in the past. Gwen reaches out towards the tacks, holding them in the palm of her hand as the crowd is chanting, "**_DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X! DOUBLE X!_**" in what would be the background for Gwendolyn. Gwen stares at the tacks, the same overwhelmed expression still on her face.

"We've said time and again how much Gwen didn't see this fight coming…but those thumbtacks…show just HOW FAR Sonia was willing to go in order to get to _Pandemonium_, how much HELL she wanted to unleash en route to getting to HEAVEN…" Al puts the scene into perspective.

"It's almost as if…Gwen's replaying the last time she saw those tacks in her mind…" Jeremy says. "_Enmity_…the dreaded 'I Quit' Match between herself and Emmy…"

"Gwen's first FWA came from that match," Cris brings up.

Gwen blinks once…slowly breaking free of the trance the thumbtacks put her in…

…

…and Sonia begins to sit up and look at the Alpha Bitch holding the tacks in her hand…all while holding onto her aching ribs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen grabs Sonia by the throat with her open hand, causing Sonia to gasp while seated…

…

…

…

…

**…and Gwen shoves the thumbtacks in her other hand directly into Sonia's open mouth!**

"**_OH MY GOD, WHAT IS GWEN TENNYSON DOING—HOLY CRAP!_**" Jeremy shrieks.

"**_HOLY SH*T! AND IT'S 'OH YOUR GWEN!'_**" Cris exclaims.

"**_GWEN PUSHING THE TACKS INTO MYSTIQUE SONIA'S MOUTH—ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! THE SADISTIC SORCERESS…!_**" Al shouts with a growl of repulsion from the violent nature of Gwen's actions.

Gwen forces Sonia to hold the tacks into her mouth, letting go of her neck and patting her cheek, making sure the tacks stay inside…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…and with Sonia sitting with a mouthful of thumbtacks, Gwen blasts her right in the jaw with Kennelly's Kiss!_**

"**_AAAAAAHHHHH, RIGHT IN THE FREAKING FACE!_**" Jeremy hollers in horror.

"**_SUPERKICK! SUUUUPEEEERKIIIIIIICK!_**" Cris screams. "**_KENNELLY'S KISS HAS NEVER BEEN SO DEVASTATING! NOW THAT IS A REAL KISS OF DEATH!_**"

"**_THE TACKS THAT DIDN'T FLY OUT OF SONIA'S MOUTH, GWEN MAY HAVE KICKED RIGHT INTO SONIA'S STOMACH!_**" Al displays his terror and concern. "**_OR DOWN THE WINDPIPE, EVEN WORSE! GWEN TENNYSON…IS AN EVIL BITCH!_**"

"**_EVIL ALPHA BITCH!_**" Cris "corrects" Al.

"**_YOU SICK F**K! YOU SICK F**K! YOU SICK F**K! YOU SICK F**K! YOU SICK F**K!_**" is the universal cry inside the Scottrade Center while Gwen, gritted teeth and all, sees Sonia's head go down, some of the thumbtacks flying out of her mouth and landing around her after the Superkick. Gwen grabs both of Sonia's legs and pins her Prawn style, folding Mystique Sonia up and keeping her shoulders down. Referee Leif Heralding, trying not to lose his lunch, drops down to count the fall: 1…

"**_CHECK…_**"

2…

"**_…AND…_**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…2.999 Sonia kicks out, causing the Scottrade Center to become even LOUDER in volume!_**

"**_…MAT—…HOW THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY THE HELL?! WHEN THE HELL?! WHO THE HELL?!_**" Cris almost loses his mind on commentary.

"**_A KICK-OUT BY SONIA ONCE AGAIN, THUMBTACKS IN MOUTH AND ALL!_**" Al yells.

Gwen pops out from the failed pin attempt and ends up right in referee Leif Heralding's face, berating him and hollering incessantly, refusing to buy into the fact that Sonia kicked out before the count of three despite Leif's repeated insistences of such. Gwen pulls her hair in frustration…and then pulls Leif's hair in frustration as well with him, showing just how fed up she really is!

"**GWEN'S LOSING IT SO MUCH, SHE'S PULLING THE REF'S HAIR OUT!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**AND THESE FANS IN ST. LOUIS? WELL, THEY'RE LOSING IT EVEN MORE SO!**"

"**HOW IS THIS MATCH STILL GOING ON?! I WANT AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!**" Cris screams.

"**EXPLANATION? HERE'S YOUR EXPLANATION – SONIA REFUSES TO LET GWEN TASTE VICTORY TONIGHT, REFUSES TO ALLOW ANOTHER NIGHT OF BRAGGING, ANOTHER NIGHT OF UNSPEAKABLE ACTS AND DEEDS AND WORDS TO GO UNPUNISHED!**" Al yells to Cris. "**GWEN'S DOING EVERYTHING SHE CAN AT THIS POINT TO MAKE SURE _PANDEMONIUM _REMAINS A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH AND NOT A FATAL FOUR-WAY IN CHICAGO, ILLINOIS!**"

Gwen looks at Sonia stirring on the canvas, coughing and hacking up a thumbtack or two onto the mat and spitting it away out of her mouth. The Alpha Bitch sees the state she has Sonia in…and looks at the state she herself is in as well…and it is this moment that causes Tennyson to glower and growl. Sonia tries to roll and orient herself…but Gwen opts to grab her and pick her up with her own two hands instead, the CCW Females Champion having something in mind for her opponent. Gwen grabs Sonia and holds her by the upper body and skull. Gwen sneers at Sonia while holding her, the Females Champion seeming almost offended by what has become of her and this match.

…

After a ten-second gaze…Gwen hits Sonia with a Kneelift to the midsection…and then puts Sonia in a Standing Headscissors.

"Spitting up thumbtacks…and about to be pushing up daisies as well!" Cris asserts.

Gwen lifts up Sonia…holding onto her with Sonia's arms hooked…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia manages to kick her feet enough to get out Gwen's Crucifix Powerbomb position…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia picks Gwen up into a Fireman's Carry!

"The Heroine 108's end time could be imminent—no, no, Fireman's Carry!" Al exclaims. "Crucifix Powerbomb avoided!"

"108!" Jeremy hollers.

"SH*T!" Cris yells. "SH*T! SH*T! SH*T!"

"Could it be the 108 Buster?!" Al exclaims. "Can Sonia use BOTH knees this time?! She's still on the bad leg!"

Sonia holds Gwen on her shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sonia gives Gwen Tennyson a Go to Sleep, raising her good knee to meet Gwen's face!

"WHOOOOAAA!" Jeremy exclaims. "NOT the 108 Buster! It was a GTS!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT—A TAKE A NAP?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Cris shouts.

"SHADES OF ZOE PAYNE…" Al mentions, "…OR…"

"…SHADES OF ASUI HIKARU?!" Jeremy throws out there another prospect, possibly the correct one. "YEAH! …Remember, guys – Gwen pinned Asui in the Hell in a Cell Match last real-time year at _Best in the World _after using a sledgehammer pre-match on her and locking her out of the Cell…and one night on _XX 11_, Gwen actually DRESSED UP AS Asui to MOCK her that evening!"

"That's RIGHT! So it's ANOTHER case of Sonia making Gwen pay for her sins!" Al says upon this revelation.

"But she's not going for the pin!" Jeremy points out as Sonia has tumbled to her bottom, holding her throat and sputtering, a half-dozen thumbtacks coming out of her mouth.

"That thumbtack Superkick—you can just TELL how vile that was, how much DAMAGE that maneuver did to the pipes of Mystique Sonia," Jeremy says. "But Sonia's still fighting, because THIS is how much she wants it!"

The GTS from Sonia causes Gwen to writhe her way into a corner…the corner opposite the barbwire board that is still leaning there. Sonia eventually stops sputtering long enough to turn her head…and she surveys the situation, seeing Gwen in one corner, the barbwire board in the opposite corner…and the butane bottle and kitchen lighter in an adjacent corner. With Gwen tending to her aches and pains, especially now to her face, Sonia crawls to the corner with the lighter and lighter fluid. Sonia grabs the lighter fluid…crawls to the lighter as well…and takes both of them towards the barbwire board next, on her hands and knees still even now. The crowd volume starts to fluctuate, fans wondering where Sonia is going to take things next…

"NOW what? She's got that lighter fluid again…!" Cris says.

"And the lighter, in front of the board…!" Jeremy adds.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia squirts the bottle of fluid at the barbwire board, releasing butane all over the near-death trap, wood and barbwire included…

…

…as Sonia empties out the rest of the fluid onto the board, throwing the bottle away as soon as all of the fluid is gone. Sonia then turns behind her and sees Gwen still writhing in the corner. As she picks up on this, the Heroine 108 takes the lighter…

…

…

…

…flicks it…

"_…Oh no…_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and sets the barbwire board on fire!

"**OHHHHHH NOOOOOOO!**" Cris bellows as the fans cheer! "**THIS IS WHAT I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO DO BUT I WAS HOPING I'D BE WRONG! CURSE ME FOR NEVER BEING WRONG! CURSE MEEEEE!**"

"**…WE'LL DEAL WITH YOUR BS LATER, COLLINSWORTHLESS—WE'VE GOT SOMETHING COOKING!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**SHE DIDN'T GET THE FIRE ON THE TABLE, BUT SHE DID GET THE FIRE ON THE BARBWIRE!**" Al shouts.

"**THE BARBWIRE BOARD HAS JUST BECOME A BARB-_FIRE_ BOARD!**" Jeremy quips.

Sonia scampers away from the flames of the board, watching it burn before her eyes as the CCW Females Champion lies behind the Heroine 108, not knowing what Sonia has done across the ring. Sonia's face goes from surprise at the way the board lit up before her…to focus on what she's going to do next now that the board is ablaze. One solitary cough later…Sonia turns around and fights to her feet, picking Gwen up into her arms…clutching her wrist…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and chucking Gwen across the squared circle with a Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex, which puts Gwen right in front of the flaming board. Gwen lets out a low groan of pain…while Sonia turns around, now a little over 28 feet across the ring from the self-professed Wrestling Goddess. Mystique Sonia takes a moment to collect herself…while Gwen takes multiple moments on her own end. The Females Champion Gwen Tennyson makes her own first forms of movement after close to twenty seconds near the burning barbwire board…and Sonia slowly begins to use the ropes and turnbuckles to stand up in the opposite corner from Gwen Ten, and the fans begin to sense what Sonia's going for now.

"I'm not sure if Gwen Tennyson knows where she is…but Mystique Sonia knows where Gwen is, and where she is happens to be a very, VERY dangerous spot and it might just be the spot where her words are eaten!" Al says.

"That look in Sonia's eyes… The focus… The killer instinct—normally we use that term with people like TENNYSON…but with what is on the line, what Sonia can possibly obtain, it's a part of her too right now!" Jeremy says.

"Can she end things her way? Can she pull it off—she's got Gwen in her sights…!" Al exclaims as the fans watch on.

…

…

…

…

Gwen starts to stand…Sonia staring her across the ring…

"OUR ALPHA BITCH, WHO ART IN CCW, HALLOWED BE THY NAAAAAME…" Cris prays desperately.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia runs at the ten-year-old…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…just before Sonia can tackle Gwen through the flaming barbwire board, her right leg gives out in mid-run, causing her to collapse right in front of the Alpha Bitch!

"HERE IT CO—OH NO! No…" Jeremy covers his mouth.

"THE INJURED LEG STRIKES AGAIN!" Al shouts.

"OH…AND RIGHT AT THE FEET OF HER GODDESS! HOW APPROPRIATE!" Cris calls.

"THE RIGHT LEG OF SONIA GAVE WAY JUST CENTIMETERS AWAY FROM TENNYSON, INCHES AWAY FROM THE BURNING DEVICE!" Al exclaims.

Gwen comes to her senses…and sees Mystique Sonia on her knees in front of the Females Champion, which brings a half-smile half-scowl to Gwen's face, as it appears to her that Sonia is bowing before the self-professed Goddess. Sonia grits her teeth as she wails in agony…while Gwen Tennyson chuckles at the sight…

…

…

…before landing a huge kick upward directly to Mystique Sonia's face, almost smack-dab over Sonia's left eye!

"AND AFTER THE GENUFLECTION, SONIA GETS A KICK TO THE EYE! THAT'S REALITY FOR YA!" Cris exclaims.

"The story of this match seemingly for Sonia, with all of the revenge, with all of the avenging, has been 'so close, and yet so far'—it couldn't BE more evident than right there!" Al says.

Sonia holds her ailing eye and tries to recover to a standing position, going on pure desire at this point while hobbling on her good foot. A still-aching yet rather marginally rejuvenated Gwen gets added amusement from this display, waiting for Sonia to reach enough of a vertical base for her next maneuver. Sonia manages to stand…Gwen eying her all the way this time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen…feints Kennelly's Kiss to Sonia's jaw, and Mystique Sonia instinctively ducks to avoid a Superkick that isn't forthcoming! Gwen takes pleasure in her trickery…

…

…

…and as soon as Sonia lifts up her head, Gwen blasts her with a Superkick…to the KNEE!

"OH! KENNELLY'S KISS FAKED—SHE FEIGNED IT, AND OH!" Al reacts.

"AWWW, SWEET SHIN MUSIC!" Jeremy quips in malcontent fashion.

"FOOLED HER!" Cris says in singsong fashion.

Sonia, once again, falls to a kneeling position…

…

…

…

…and, with Sonia on her knees, Gwen Tennyson hits the ropes and drives Sonia down face-first with a Leg Drop Bulldog!

"CUTTING SONIA DOWN TO SIZE BEFORE THE FAMOUSER!" Al cries.

"KENNELLY'S KISS TO THE LEG, FAMOUSER DROPS HER AGAIN…AND I THINK THAT FAT LADY'S ABOUT READY WITH THE FALSETTO!" Cris shouts.

"It's been an ASTONISHING Street Fight here on our _XX 20 _main event, but it may be all she wrote now!" Al completes his call.

With a newfound and possibly fraught alacrity, Gwen spins on the mat and grabs Sonia by the head with both hands, shaking Sonia's head in her hands and screaming indistinct yet likely derogatory words at the First Squad member, mouth slightly frothing as she gets to a knee…

…

…

…

…

…and then hooks both of Sonia's arms once again!

"THIS IS IIIIIIIIT!" Cris proclaims.

Gwen twirls around with Sonia's arms in control…

…

…

…

…

…

…hangs on this time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops Sonia with the Eschaton!

"**ESCHATOOOOOON! CUE THE APOCALYPSE! CUE THE FINAL JUDGMENT! CUE…THIS STREET FIGHT'S…FINALEEEEE!**" Cris declares.

All Jeremy can do is sit, watch, and sigh…as the fans boo immensely for seeing Gwen finally connect with her Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver now dubbed Eschaton. The Alpha Bitch turns Sonia over and pins her: 1…

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…2.999999 Mystique Sonia is scarcely able to kick out!**

"**_…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_**" Cris screams, grabbing Al Michaels next to him and squeezing his arm tightly in shock, awe, and partial anger.

The crowd is in an absolute uproar over the near-fall, most of them not even realizing that the match is still going on—most of them pick up the message late and then THEY are left gasping for their breath. The CCW Females Champion is perhaps the most shocked and stunned of them all…but she doesn't show it with a loud, ostentatious fit; rather, Gwen sits down on the canvas…as though she is pondering what has happened before her, hands at her sides, a plain expression on her face.

"**_ARE YOU…ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_**" Cris screams, squeezing Al's arm even tighter. "**_ARE YOU MOTHERF**KING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! WHAAAAAT?!_**"

"**_GWEN TENNYSON MIGHT BE THINKING THE SAME THING AS WHAT YOU'RE SAYING RIGHT NOW, COLLINSWORTH, AND PLEASE STOP SQUEEZING MY ARM!_**" Al exclaims.

"**_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS LITTLE WEAK LITTLE GIRL…KICKED OUT OF THAT!_**" Cris yells, continuing to squeeze Al's arm even tighter.

"**_ACK! I SAID LET GO!_**" Al tries to push Cris off of him.

"…I think that even WE underestimated just how much Mystique Sonia was going to bring to this match!" Jeremy finally speaks. "I mean, this is nearly superhuman from her right now! This is just HOW BADLY she wants to get that coveted Females Championship opportunity! If she doesn't win this Street Fight, then she'll PASS AWAY trying to, man!"

"But, Jeremy, how much does she have LEFT…?" Al questions.

"…I don't know…" Jeremy replies.

"And what do you think GWEN is going to do now that this insubordinate lesser bitch is refusing to stay down?" Cris questions himself. "Gwen has her most fun against two kinds of opponents: those who are weak, and those who refuse to quit. Sonia's in the middle of THAT Venn diagram, so what do you think's about to become of her?!"

Speaking of Gwen…she collects herself off of the canvas…and the crowd proceeds to chant, "**_PMS! PMS! PMS! PMS!_**" as though they are expecting her to get angry again…but the chants soon die down as they realize that Gwen's mood is rather calm in appearance, with no apparent loss of composure. Instead, the Alpha Bitch dusts herself off…and she begins to walk to a corner of the ring, untying the top turnbuckle pad and exposing the metal turnbuckle underneath it.

"Fans trying to get a rise out of Gwen, but…doesn't seem to be working as the Females Champion is conducting herself with an air of…premeditation, it looks like," Jeremy says.

"And you can't like it when she goes to THAT place, because THAT might be worse than when she IS visibly angry! I hope Miss Weak Sonia enjoys what's about to happen to her now!" Cris says with a half-laugh. "I ALMOST feel sorry for her."

Gwen drops the turnbuckle pad outside of the ring…and she goes to Sonia, pulls her up by the head, and places her in a Side Headlock, carrying her to the exposed turnbuckle with an ominous walk to the corner. The CCW Females Champion reaches the turnbuckle…rears back with Sonia's head…

…

…

…

…

…and proceeds to mercilessly bash Sonia's face into the top turnbuckle with Head Slam after Head Slam after Head Slam after Head Slam after Head Slam!

"OH! WELL, IT'S NOT SO CALM, COOL, OR COLLECTED RIGHT NOW!" Al exclaims.

"RIGHT INTO THE METAL OF THE BUCKLE, AND GWEN'S NOT SHOWING ANY SIGNS OF SLOWING OR STOPPING ON THESE!" Jeremy shouts.

"SHE'S TURNING MISS WEAK INTO A HEADBANGER, HAHAHA! OH MAN!" Cris jokes.

Gwen, not joking, continues to Head Slam Sonia into the top turnbuckle, doing so ten times…then twelve times…then fifteen times…then twenty times, not slowing down one bit!

"AND HOW MANY TIMES IS SHE GOING TO SMASH HER FACE IN?!" Jeremy questions.

"AS MANY AS SHE DAMN WELL LIKES!" Cris answers. "KEEP IT GOING!"

And keep it going Gwen does, reaching twenty-five Head Slams…then thirty…then FORTY…

"This is _XX 20_—Gwen's DOUBLED our episode count in Head Slams, and SHE'S FAR FROM DONE!" Al counts.

…then Gwen reaches forty-two…

…

…then forty-five…

…

…

…and then FIFTY Head Slams!

"HOW MANY IS IT?!" Jeremy asks.

"I THINK SHE'S HIT FIFTY BY NOW—SHE HAS TO HAVE!" Al answers.

"AND SHE'S STILL NOT FINISHED YET!" Cris adds as Gwen CONTINUES!

Gwen reaches a count of fifty-five…then sixty Head Slams…

…

…

…sixty-four…sixty-five…sixty-nine…

…

…seventy…

…

…

…

…seventy-five…

"WHAT'S GOING TO BE LEFT OF MYSTIQUE SONIA'S FACE WHEN THIS IS OVER?!" Jeremy asks.

"HAMBURGER MEAT!" Cris answers with a chuckle.

"THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…EIGHTY Head Slams, and the crowd is even amazed by the fury at which Gwen is still going with these!

"I'M LOSING COUNT—AT THIS POINT, GWEN MAY BE GOING FOR A HUNDRED!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

Gwen keeps Head Slamming Sonia, reaching eighty-five Head Slams…

…

…

…

…

…and seconds later, eighty-five becomes ninety…

…

…

…and ninety becomes ninety-two!

"LOOK AT THE BLOOD, LOOK AT HER FACE—I DON'T EVEN WANT TO IMAGINE WHAT THOSE EYES OF MYSTIQUE SONIA LOOK LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Jeremy grimaces.

…

…

Gwen reaches NINETY-FIVE Head Slams into the exposed metal turnbuckle…and she keeps on going to ninety-six!

…

…

Ninety-seven…

…

…

…

Ninety-eight…

…

…

…

Ninety-nine…

…

…

…

…

…

**ONE HUNDRED! Gwen Head Slams Mystique Sonia into the exposed metal turnbuckle 100 times!** After this, Gwen Mat Slams Sonia, sending the back of her head against the mat with authority!

"I THINK SHE DID, AL! I THINK SHE DID HEAD SLAM HER 100 TIMES!" Jeremy exclaims. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

"AWESOME…" Cris applauds. "AND SHE DESERVED EVERY SINGLE LAST FREAKING ONE OF THEM!"

Gwen looks at the state of Mystique Sonia's face, notably her eyes…and she starts to giggle to herself, liking what she sees…but then she rolls out of the ring to the apron, conducting a search underneath the ring.

"And after all of that, what could Gwen Tennyson POSSIBLY want now? We've seen chairs, tables, stop signs, barbwire, kendo sticks, television monitors, lead pipes, fire and BRUTALITY ABOUND in this…!" Al says.

…

…

Gwen continues to look…

…

…

…

…and she eventually finds something that tickles her fancy…that something being a staple gun.

"Is that…? Is THAT a…?" Al blinks thrice.

"…THAT'S A FREAKING STAPLE GUN!" Jeremy identifies the object correctly. "OH, GREAT! JUST WHAT WE NEED! GWEN'S GOT STAPLES!"

"And Sonia's got a toe tag waiting for her right now…" Cris adds.

"I don't…like the looks of this ONE BIT, guys…" Al says.

"Neither do I and neither do a lot of these fans, but Gwen Tennyson doesn't care what WE like; SHE likes it, and she has intentions with it that we may just see unfold," Jeremy states. "Sonia, if there IS anything left…" The Black Mamba's voice trails off at that point.

Gwen rolls back inside the ring with the staple gun in her hand. Sonia, her eyes a bloody mess, tries to sit up from the canvas, her head swirling immensely from the 100 consecutive Head Slams against the top turnbuckle. Gwen pulls her head up by grabbing her hair with her free hand and pulling it upward to keep the head under her control. The Alpha Bitch holds onto her opponent's skull and closes her eyes, taking a deep, conscious breath…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…and then she uses the gun and staples Sonia directly over her right eye!_**

"**_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, DID SHE JUST DO THAT?!_**" Al shrieks in utter horror as Sonia flops around the ring covering her right eye in immense pain!

"**_OH MY GOD—NO WAY! NO WAY, MAN! THAT'S JUST SICK AND DEMENTED!_**" Jeremy yells.

"**_OH YOUR GWEN!_**" Cris "corrects". "**_AND YES, YES IT IS! JUST LIKE OUR GODDESS!_**"

"**_WAS THAT EVEN CALLED FOR?! THIS IS… AGAIN, THIS IS TOO MUCH!_**" Al howls.

"**_NO DISQUALIFICATION MEANS THAT IT'S NOT TOO MUCH! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH, MICHAELS!_**" Cris asserts.

"**_I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THAT—NOT FROM AN ETHICAL STANDPOINT!_**" Al cries.

"**_YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT WHAT WAS TOO MUCH EARLIER, YOU ASS!_**" Jeremy screams at Cris.

"**_I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!_**" Cris barks back.

"**_OH, YOU'RE NEARLY AS DISGUSTING AS SHE IS!_**" Jeremy shouts in scorn.

The fans all shudder and shout in terror as well as they watch Gwen Tennyson's sadism come out in the form of the stapling over Sonia's eye! Referee Leif Heralding himself also is taken aback and tries to reason with Gwen, stepping in front of her and shouting for her to put the staple gun down, but Gwen is hearing none of it over her own demented laughter as she backs—or rather bumbles—into a corner and pushes Leif away, saying, "You're in my way; I wanna see her squirm in pain!"

"**_AND DID YOU HEAR GWEN RIGHT THERE?!_**" Al yells. "**_SHE SAID, 'YOU'RE IN MY WAY; I WANT TO SEE HER SQUIRM IN PAIN'—HOW TWISTED CAN YOU BE?!_**"

"**_NOT MUCH MORE TWISTED THAN THAT!_**" Jeremy answers. "**_OH MAN, CAN SONIA EVEN SEE OUT OF THAT EYE ANYMORE?!_**"

Sonia rolls around the ring, from the ropes back to the center while holding her right eye as Gwen watches it all happen. The Alpha Bitch continues to gain pleasure from Sonia's pain, her own pain seemingly assuaged by Sonia's suffering…

…

…

…

…

…and, suddenly, Jenny Wakeman, a look of concern across her face, speeds down to the ringside area!

"Gwen continuing to LAUGH and—wait a minute… That's Jenny!" Al points down the ramp.

"What's SHE doing here?! Last I checked, Sonia told her NOT to come out for this match!" Cris shouts.

"That's true, but I think she's starting to get a little—understatement alert—concerned over her tag team partner, who may be BLIND in that right eye right now!" Jeremy says.

Jenny stops at the ring apron as soon as Gwen locks eyes with her, the Females Champion frowning upon her appearance and shouting, "What the hell are YOU doing here?! I don't recall SUMMONING your metal ass!"

Jenny, ignoring Gwen, just watches Sonia and cries across the ring to her, "SONIA! SONIA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"And yeah, with good reason should Jenny be concerned—not just from the stapling, but from this ENTIRE colossus of a _XX 20 _main event match!" Al says.

"Sonia didn't want her out here BEFORE; why NOW?! Who CARES if she's concerned? She was concerned before the bell rang!" Cris asserts.

"Yeah, but this might be—we're talking the shortening of a CAREER right here, or maybe even a LIFE at this point!" Jeremy says with worry.

"And Miss Weak DIDN'T realize this when she signed on for a Street Fight with Her Holiness? Yeah, that's on her. Excuse me if I'm not so sympathetic," Cris deadpans.

"…You're about as heartless as SHE is, asshole!" Jeremy snaps at Cris.

"If I'm anything like the Wrestling Goddess, I'd take that as a compliment," Cris smiles as Jeremy scowls at him.

"Well, nevertheless, Gwen is just jawing off to Jenny…" Al says…

…as that is indeed what is happening at the moment. "Wish you could tag her out, huh? Huh? Didn't you WARN her about this? Didn't you tell her what she signed up for? Don't try and save her ass now! She brought it ALL on herself and you know it! This is ALL on her! She talked the talk; it's not my fault she can't walk the walk! Blame yourself if you like, but you'd better just sit there and watch! She never wanted your ass out here anyway!"

"Look—just STOP it already! She CAN'T SEE!" Jenny exclaims to Gwen from the outside.

"I'll stop it when I WANT TO stop it!" Gwen retorts.

"It's OVER!" Jenny shouts.

"I didn't hear any bell!" Gwen hollers back.

"ENOUGH!" Jenny insists.

Gwen simply smirks at the pleading Jenny Wakeman, almost getting off on her pleas and begging to show some form of mercy to Mystique Sonia at this point. Gwen continues listening to Jenny yell and holler, keeping her evil grin…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, suddenly, a semi-blinded Mystique Sonia grabs Gwen from behind…puts her in a Hammerlock…

"HEY! HEY, WATCH OUT! WATCH OOOOOUT!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and drops Gwen with a Hammerlock Back Suplex into the pool of remaining thumbtacks!**

"**_OH MYYYYY! THE TACKS, THE TACKS, THE TAAAACKS!_**" Jeremy shrieks as the fans pop as well!

"**_MAMA, NOOOOOOOOOO!_**" Cris whines. "**_WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM?!_**"

"**_WHILE GWEN WAS YAPPING AT JENNY, SONIA FOUND HER WAY TO GWEN AND GOT CLOSE ENOUGH TO GRAB HER FROM BEHIND! SONIA MAY HAVE BEEN ONLY BE ABLE TO HALF-SEE GWEN, BUT GWEN DIDN'T SEE ANY OF SONIA!_**" Al exclaims.

"**_GWEN DIDN'T SEE THOSE THUMBTACKS EITHER—AND NOW THEY'RE LODGED IN HER BACK AND HER ARM! THE ARM!_**" Jeremy shouts and points. "**_THAT ARM MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO FLIP THROUGH THE PAGES OF HER SPELL BOOK FOR A WHILE!_**"

"**MELTDOWN! _REMEMBER _MELTDOWN_! THE SCISSORS THAT RIPPED CHELL'S ARM TO SHREDS!_**" Al brings up. "**_NOW IT'S GWEN'S ARM THAT'S FEELING IT! GWEN'S ARM PUNCTURED BY OODLES OF TACKS!_**"

Gwen is just frozen in the thumbtacks, her arm limp behind her, her back a pincushion while Jenny gasps in her own shock, not expecting that out of Mystique Sonia all of a sudden. The crowd is chanting, "**_THIS IS VENGEANCE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS VENGEANCE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS VENGEANCE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)_**" as the shockwave the crowd is undergoing is almost in line with the shockwave Gwen is going through…though one side is experiencing euphoria and the other pure pain. Mystique Sonia, meanwhile, looks up and looks at Gwen Ten through her left eye, the better of the two eyes—though not by much…

…

…

…and…Sonia grabs Gwen's leg and pulls her away from the tacks and closer to herself. With the Females Champion motionless on the canvas, Jenny Wakeman looks on and watches her partner (who likely doesn't see that Jenny's at ringside due to her impaired eyesight)…

…

…

…

…and Sonia crawls to Gwen…grabs her arm…

…

…steps over it with both feet as she gets to a vertical base…

…

…

…wraps her good leg around the back of Gwen's head…

"What…is…THIS…?" Al asks.

"AN ABOMINATION…" Cris answers first.

…

…

…

…kneels down…hangs onto Gwen's wrist…

…

…and twists said wrist while hooking Gwen's far leg as well, completing the Kneeling Step-Over Head-Hold Wrist Lock popularly known as the Chikara Special!

"IT'S A CHIKARA SPECIAL! A CHIKARA—**WA-WAIT A MINUTE!**" Jeremy shouts. "**WAIT A MINUTE—I KNOW SOMEONE WHO USES THE CHIKARA SPECIAL!**"

"**YOUR BROTHER PROBABLY KNOWS WHO USES IT EVEN BETTER!**" Al exclaims.

"**YEAH, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! AND THIS IS AS CLOSE TO A RETALIATION FOR THAT TWO WEEKS AGO AS SONIA CAN GET HERSELF TO ACCOMPLISH!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**AND NOW SHE'S PULLING WITH ALL SHE'S GOT! ALL SHE HAS! THIS COULD VERY WELL BE MYSTIQUE SONIA'S FINAL TRICK UP THE SLEEVE!**" Al exclaims. "**IS IT GAME OVER FOR GWEN TENNYSON?! IS IT GAME OVER FOR GWEN TENNYSON?!**"

The crowd unites and chant, "**_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_**" as Gwen yelps in distress in the hold, the St. Louis faithful hoping to see the Females Champion submit. The previously worried Jenny Wakeman retains her worry, but she cheers on her partner Mystique Sonia, seeing that she has a chance to win!

"**OH MY GOD, YOU CAN DO THIS, SONE! KEEP IT UP—KEEP IT IN! KEEP IT IN!**" Jenny exclaims.

"**_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_**" the crowd continues to shout.

"**ARE WE GOING TO SEE IT?! WILL GWEN TENNYSON TAP?! HAS HER HUBRIS GOTTEN THE BETTER OF HER HERE?!**" Al queries.

"**SONIA'S GOTTA HOLD ONTO THIS WITH ALL SHE HAS, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE SHE CAN DO WITHOUT IT! HER RIGHT EYE ISN'T EVEN OPEN RIGHT NOW—SHE'S DOING THIS ALL ON ONE EYE OF SIGHT!**" Jeremy points out.

"**GODDESSES DON'T LOSE TO CYCLOPES!**" Cris hollers. "**IT DOESN'T HAPPEN! IT CAN'T AND IT WON'T! NOOOOOOO!**"

Sonia screams as loud as she possibly can, keeping the Chikara Special applied and yanking at Gwen's thumbtack-ridden pierced arm as tightly as the law will allow—maybe even tighter for the Alpha Bitch. Jenny continues to cheer on her partner and friend…and Gwen takes a brief moment to flip her off with her free hand while in the hold. Sonia tugs on the Chikara Special even tighter though, causing Gwen to wail in pain and tease a submission! Gwen wags her hand as though to refuse however as the crowd, all 19,260 of the fans, are on their feet with crossed fingers, hoping for a submission out of the Females Champion. Gwen uses one hand to reach for the ropes…but she realizes in mid-motion the futility of that action!

"**NO ROPE BREAKS FOR YOU, GWENDOLYN!**" Jeremy shouts.

"**JUST LIKE THE ROPE BREAK DIDN'T APPLY IN THE CLOVERLEAF GWEN HAD EARLIER!**" Al references.

"**GWEN, DO SOMETHING, PLEASE! YOU CAN! YOU CAAAN!**" Cris pleads himself.

"**NOWHERE FOR THE ALPHA BITCH TO GO! IT MAY BE THE BEGINNING OF THE END AFTER ALL!**" Jeremy proclaims.

…

…

…

…

Gwen tries to muscle her head out of the nook of Sonia's leg, but is unable to do this…and the Alpha Bitch's options continue to dwindle. Sonia gives one last large pull at the brachial limb and bones of the First and Only CCW Females Champion…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen takes the staple gun from off of the canvas into her free hand…

…reaches across…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and staples the back of Mystique Sonia's neck as she's holding the Chikara Special!**

"GWEN'S GONNA HAVE TO—**_OH DAMN, NOT AGAAAAAAIN!_**" Al shrieks as Sonia takes yet another stapling, this time to the neck of the Heroine 108! "**_STAPLE GUN FOR THE SECOND GODDAMN TIME!_**"

"**_GWENDAMN TIME—AND SHE'S OUT!_**" Cris says as Gwen is freed from the Chikara Special. "**_THAT'S NOT THE WAY YOU STAPLE IN MEDICAL CENTERS, BUT IT'S THE WAY GWEN'S DONE IT TO SONIA!_**"

"**_SO SADISTIC, SO EVIL THAT SHE HAD TO DO IT A SECOND TIME!_**" Jeremy exclaims.

Mystique Sonia now holds onto the back of her neck as she scrambles around the ring, two body parts now having been afflicted with staples. Sonia cries out in agony while Jenny's own eyes widen in fear of the worst for her tag team partner. Gwen, meanwhile, starts to recover to a vertical base as the former Women's Tag Team Champion Sonia does the same…standing right in front of the flaming barbwire board in the corner unknowingly, too dazed and too pained to recognize. Gwen is behind Mystique Sonia, in the opposite corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Teenage Robot shouts, "**SONIA, WATCH OUT!**"

…

…

…

…

…

**_But she's too late, as Gwen Tennyson drives Sonia headfirst through the flaming barbwire board with a Kneecapitation!_**

"**_KNEECAPITATIOOOOOOON! THE BARBWIRE BOARD BROKEN! THE KNEECAPITATION RIGHT THROUGH IT! HOLY…HOLY SH*T!_**" Al screams as the crowd collectively screams with him.

"**_AND THE FIRRRRRRRE!_**" Jeremy shrieks and quivers at the sight.

"**_JENNY TRIED TO WARN HER PARTNER, BUT IT WAS TOO LITTLE AND TOO LATE FOR HER TO BE SAVED! GWEN TENNYSON JUST SENT MISS WEAK SONIA THROUGH THE BURNING BARBWIRE BOARD WITH BOTH OF THE KNEES!_**" Cris hollers. "**_AND WOULDN'T IT BE A TRAGEDY IF ANY OF THOSE BARBS GOT CAUGHT IN EITHER OF SONIA'S EYES ON THE WAY THROUGH!_**"

"**_AND YOU BRING IT UP AS THOUGH IT'S NOTHING MORE THAN AN UNFORTUNATE EVENT!_**" Jeremy shouts. "**_THAT'S A SERIOUS PROBLEM! SONIA MIGHT BE PERMANENTLY BLIND BY THE TIME THIS IS OVER!_**"

"**_HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!_**" The chants ring throughout the Scottrade Center, in St. Louis, in Missouri, in America, in North America, around the world as Gwen Tennyson rolls away from the wreckage while holding her knees…while Mystique Sonia has a considerably harder time, her head and face still stuck with the barbwire. Sonia convulses in the wreckage, her motions enough to allow the remaining flames to die down while Gwen tries her best to stand…doing so after a thirty-second struggle.

"**_THIS STREET FIGHT, THIS _CCW XX _MAIN EVENT HAS GOTTEN THIS ENTIRE PLACE WORKED UP, AND THE CCW FEMALES CHAMPION GWEN TENNYSON IS STANDING TALL WHILE MYSTIQUE SONIA—WE MAY NEED TO GET HER SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW FOR HER, ESPECIALLY FOR THOSE DAMN EYES!_**" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

Gwen Ten groggily grabs Sonia by the leg and slowly tries to pull her out of the corner…only to realize that a part of the barbwire board are still stuck to Mystique Sonia's face and hair, the barbwire inserted in the skin of the Heroine 108. Gwen steps on the board portion, pulling Mystique Sonia up…causing the board to snap away from the barbwire, but leaving the barbwire attached to Sonia while the board stands alone. Gwen pulls Sonia up to her knees, holding her by the head and making sure not to prick her hands on the barbwire strand in Sonia's hair…

…

…

…

…and Gwen proceeds to throw a salvo of closed fists to Sonia's right eye!

"**_AND SPEAKING OF THE EYES, THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP ANYBODY—GAAAH!_**" Jeremy shouts.

"**_ARE YOU TRYING TO BLIND HER?! ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE HER VISION AWAY FOR GOOD?! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!_**" Al begins to get livid with Gwen's actions.

"**_IT'S ALL LEGAL, AL—WHAT CAN YOU DO?! WHAT CAN BE DONE?!_**" Cris mentions.

"**_STOP THIS! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH NOW!_**" Al exclaims.

Gwen doesn't seem to share that view as she holds onto Sonia and issues a flurry of Forearm Smashes to Sonia's face and eyes! Gwen keeps firing and with each blow more blood begins to seep from Sonia's corneas! Jenny Wakeman, seeing the horrid condition Sonia's been put in, can barely stand it any longer, standing on the ring apron and screaming, "**JUST STOP ALREADY! STOP IT! WHAT IS THIS?!**"

"**_JENNY DOESN'T WANT TO PHYSICALLY GET INVOLVED, BUT DAMN IT, THIS MUST BE DIFFICULT TO WATCH!_**" Al shouts.

"**_AND GWEN KNOWS THAT, WHICH IS WHY SHE'S KEEPING THIS GOING!_**" Jeremy states.

Gwen looks over to Jenny screaming…looks at Sonia, who is practically out on her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch hooks Sonia by the head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her with the Act of Gwen!

"And FINALLY with the Act of Gwen…" Al says.

"THERE YOU GO!" Cris grins. "THAT'S OUR WRESTLING GODDESS—WOO!"

"Oh, yeah, sure—let's be PROUD of this…" Jeremy rolls his eyes. "At least it's ending now…"

Gwen turns Sonia over and looks at her brutalized face, the barbwire and staple cut marks showing along with other forms of abuse…and Jenny Wakeman just looks on with a distraught look on her own face…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen speaks to Sonia's downed body: "I bet you wanna think that you were CLOSE, don't you…?"

"…And…what's the hold-up now?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"Just reading Sonia's Championship desires their last rites before they fade into dust, most likely!" chuckles Cris.

…

…

…

…

Then Gwen begins to pick Mystique Sonia up.

"Oh no—NOW what is this? NOW what is this?!" Al queries unhappily.

Gwen holds the Heroine 108 on her feet, both hands clasped around her jaw…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen kicks Sonia in the gut before dropping her with a second Act of Gwen!

"AND A SECOND ACT OF GWEN—COME ON! COME ON; IT'S ACADEMIC!" Al cries.

"IS IT?! IS IT?! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT A FEW PINFALLS AGO AND YET I WAS WRONG THERE! SO I DON'T BLAME GWEN FOR DOING THIS! IT'S CALLED DECISIVENESS!" Cris asserts.

"OH, DON'T GIVE US THAT!" Jeremy protests.

Jenny takes exception to Gwen's second Act of Gwen, yelling for Gwen to quit it already as Mystique Sonia appears defenseless. The CCW Females Champion hears Jenny…and then looks over to Sonia and says to her carcass, "Do you feel like you were close to beating me NOW…?"

Gwen pulls Sonia up to her feet once again after saying this.

"NO! NONONONONO! THAT'S IT! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH NOW! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH NOW—COME ON!" Jeremy yells.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen kicks Sonia in the midsection, and amidst Jenny's cries and protests…Gwen gives Sonia yet ANOTHER Act of Gwen, the third one!

"A THIRD ACT OF GWEN! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! WHAT DOES THIS PROVE NOW?!" Al shouts.

"IT PROVES THAT YOU DON'T MESS AROUND WITH A GODDESS!" Cris answers. "IT MEANS THAT WHEN A GODDESS TELLS YOU TO STAY DOWN, YOU STAY DOWN TO AVOID ANY MORE PAIN AND SUFFERING, OR ELSE YOU END UP JUST LIKE THIS!"

"I THINK THAT GWEN'S JUST EMBARRASSED THAT THE GIRL SHE CALLED 'WEAK' ALL OF THIS TIME DID THIS TO HER, TOOK HER TO THIS LIMIT AND DAMN NEAR TOOK HER DOWN!" Jeremy hypothesizes.

"THAT MAY BE EXACTLY IT!" Al hollers in angered agreement.

Jenny hollers, "PIN HER ALREADY! JUST PIN HER!"

Gwen says to Sonia, meanwhile, "STILL think that you were close?"…before picking her up yet again!

"THIS IS JUST GETTING RIDICULOUS AT THIS POINT!" Al screams…

…

…

…as Gwen Tennyson nails a FOURTH Act of Gwen to Sonia!

"GAAAH! A FOURTH ACT OF GWEN FROM GWENDOLYN TENNYSON—HOW PROUD CAN YOU BE OF THIS?!" Al exclaims.

"I'M LOVING THIS! THIS SHOWS THE KIND OF CHAMPION WE HAVE HERE: ONE WHO TAKES ZERO PRISONERS!" Cris applauds.

"AND HAS NO DECENCY OR SPORTSMANSHIP—IT'S ONE THING TO CONFIRM VICTORY, BUT IT'S ANOTHER TO RUN UP THE DARN SCORE!" Jeremy exclaims.

Jenny, on the apron, jumps on the ring frame in frustration and yells, "**WHAT PART OF 'ENOUGH' DO YOU NOT GET?! STOP! JUST STOP AND PIN HER!**"

Gwen continues to pay minimal attention to Jenny though, only looking at Sonia and saying, "**STILL think you were close?!**"

…

…

…

…

Then, even with the referee telling Gwen to back off so he can check on Sonia's condition, Gwen ignores any and all cries to cease and desist, as Jenny dismounts the apron and runs to the backstage area, making tracks like the Roadrunner in getting there.

"AND JENNY'S GOING TO THE BACK WITH URGENCY; I WONDER WHAT FOR!" exclaims Al. "THIS IS JUST OVERKILL! YOU'RE GOING TO CAUSE A SERIOUS INJURY, GWEN! JUST CUT IT OUT!"

"GWEN'S SENDING A MESSAGE RIGHT NOW! TO JENNY, TO AELITA, TO MISS WEAK…TO THE ENTIRE BUSINESS!" Cris defends.

"THIS ISN'T A MESSAGE; THIS IS AN OUTRIGHT CRUCIFIXION RIGHT NOW!" hollers Jeremy.

As Jenny goes to the back, Gwen looks away from Sonia and looks at the referee, saying, "…Was she talking to me?"

"Oh, are you kidding? ARE YOU HONESTLY KIDDING?! 'WAS SHE TALKING TO ME?!' THE ROBOT YELLING AT YOU TO STOP, TO JUST PIN HER?! YEAH, THAT WAS GOING TO YOU, YOU BITCH!" Jeremy screams.

"ALPHA BITCH!" Cris interjects.

"OH, SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU!" Jeremy bites.

The referee plain-faces before going back to telling Gwen to stop and let up on Mystique Sonia…but Gwen pushes Leif Heralding away, refusing to let him check on Sonia at all! Gwen stands over Sonia and growls to her, "The only thing you're CLOSE to…is the end of the line…"

"Mystique Sonia was GAME tonight; she was GAME, she was READY, she BROUGHT IT to Gwen Ten, but you wouldn't know it from the state that she's in right about now!" Al calls.

Gwen drops down in front of her opponent and smacks the canvas underneath her before transitioning and slithering onto her belly to pound her fists into the mat while staring at the nearly lifeless Mystique Sonia beside her. The Alpha Bitch perks her ears as she hears the crowd booing and hissing at her, calling out, "**_JUST A BITCH! JUST A BITCH! JUST A BITCH!_**"

"And the DISRESPECT continues from these rotten people here in St. Louis…" Cris says. "#1 in PWI, CCW Females Champion, the First and Only, and yet they STILL act like heathens before their goddess…"

"I guarantee you that NONE of these people are fans of what Gwen Tennyson is doing with Mystique Sonia right now, and I hope she's down there on her belly so she can make a pin!" Al states.

…

…

…

…

Unfortunately, this is not so…as Gwen crawls towards Sonia's legs, grabbing the bad limb there and starting to stand.

"Of course not…" Jeremy grumbles. "Have to do some more—WHAT NOW?!"

"WHATEVER SHE WANTS!" Cris says in response.

Gwen turns Sonia onto her back…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…she hooks up both legs in Cloverleaf fashion…before stepping over one of Sonia's ankles and hooking it into her own armpit...

…

…

…

…

…

…and she turns Sonia over, putting Mystique Sonia in what would be a Rivera Cloverleaf!

"Right back to her Cloverleaf!" Cris calls. "The eyes may be in horrendous shape, but Gwen hasn't forgotten about that injured leg either!"

"And it's a modified form of the hold—almost shades of Chris Hero with it! A RIVERA Cloverleaf!" Al notes.

"Just wants Sonia to remind the entire world that she IS, in fact, weak! Where are those 'TAP! TAP! TAP!' chants? I think I'd better start 'em back up again—TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" Cris claps rhythmically with each repetition.

Gwen pulls back on the Rivera Cloverleaf…

…

…

…

…but she doesn't hang onto the legs of Sonia for long. She keeps the legs of Sonia crossed with her own foot, though, freeing her hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and bending backwards to put Sonia in an Inverted STF while also controlling Sonia's ankles at the same time!

"Whoa—what's Gwen put Sonia in here?" Jeremy inquires. "Now it's an Inverted STF with the legs still tied…!"

"It's like she… It's like she's merged her Rivera Cloverleaf with a form of the Step-Over Toe-Hold Facelock!" Al calls.

"Rivera Cloverleaf plus Muta Lock!" Cris calls. "Beautiful! Beautiful! An excellent combination of two submissions into one painful maneuver!"

"Sonia might not be finding it so beautiful or excellent, but she's certainly calling it painful!" Al shouts.

"And think about this, guys – Ben's Omni-Lock is a Sharpshooter merged with an STF," Jeremy brings up, "and here Gwen is combining a form of the CLOVERLEAF with an STF! It's ex-boyfriend meets cousin sort-of kind-of, and I'd be more impressed if I wasn't so SICKENED to see it!"

Gwen pulls at the face of Mystique Sonia in the submission, yanking her head backward with the Inverted STF portion of the hold while also tearing up the leg of the Heroine 108, whose arms are moving about in an unrecognizable pattern while her eyes are swelling, fluttering, and eventually as time progresses, shut completely. Sonia, almost by instinct, reaches out in front of her, but Gwen keeps the submission cinched in, screaming at the top of her lungs as she tries to get Sonia to yield in front of everyone after all of the effort she's put up.

"You can just FEEL IT in Gwen's screams—she wants the satisfaction of making Mystique Sonia say uncle!" Al shouts.

"I don't even know if Sonia's got the WHEREWITHAL to say uncle!" Jeremy exclaims. "Look at her eyes! Is she conscious?! I'm not sure!"

"JUST TAP, SONIA! TAP AND ACCEPT YOUR INEVITABLE SHAME! BE WEAK! BE WEEEEAK!" Cris giddily pleads.

"I'm getting sickened by YOU as well!" Jeremy growls at Cris.

…

…

…

…

Mystique Sonia does not tap…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen lets go of Sonia's head, releasing the Inverted STF portion of the hold. Then Gwen notices the strand of barbwire stuck in Sonia's hair…

…

…

…

…

**…and reapplies the Inverted STF part of the hold, using the barbwire strand in Sonia's hair and tying it around Sonia's eyes and pulling back with the maneuver!**

"**OH NO!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**DAMN IT, NO, NO, NO, NO, THIS IS THE LAST THING SONIA NEEDS RIGHT NOW—COME OOOON!**"

"**SONIA ASKED FOR THIS! SHE SHOULD'VE STAYED DOWN! SHE SHOULD'VE NEVER SHOWED UP!**" Cris asserts.

"**GWEN'S USING THE BARBWIRE TO WRENCH BACK! AND THE BARBS ARE RIGHT IN LINE WITH SONIA'S EYE SOCKETS!**" Al shouts.

"**SHE'S GONNA GO FREAKING BLIND!**" Jeremy hollers. "**TENNYSON HAS NO LEVEL OF DECENCY WHATSOEVER, DOES SHE?!**"

"**HELL NO! HELL NO!**" Al responds.

Gwen screams even louder as she pulls back on the now Barbwire-Aided Inverted STF with the Rivera Cloverleaf; the fans, seeing the barbs digging into Sonia's eyelids, are aghast and taken aback while Sonia…is slowly ceasing all motion. She isn't making a sound—no screams, no groans, nothing in the form of a response.

"SONIA'S FADING… LEIF HERALDING, YOU'VE GOTTA STEP IN!" Al shouts.

"HE TRIED TO STEP IN EARLIER—GWEN PUSHED HIM AWAY! IT WASN'T PART OF THE WILL OF GWEN FOR THE REFEREE TO SAVE HER! SHE MUST BE PUNISHED! SHE MU—oh, GEEZ, those barbs are in DEEP right now…" Cris suddenly appears concerned.

"OH, NOW YOUR ASS CARES?!" Jeremy shouts in disgust with his fellow color commentator. Cris does not reply.

…

…

…

Gwen keeps the Barbwire-Aided Muta Lock and Rivera Cloverleaf applied…with no intentions of letting go…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and suddenly, Jenny Wakeman runs back down to the ring, a white towel in hand!

"This has LONG exceeded the—huh?" Al blinks.

"Jenny's back—here she comes…!" Jeremy observes.

"Unsolicited for the second time!" Cris says.

"She's got a TOWEL…" Al notes.

With Sonia still held by Gwen Ten, Jenny steps back onto the ring apron again…gets referee Leif Heralding's attention…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and throws the white towel inside the ring for the referee to see!

"And Jenny just… I think she just threw the towel IN!" Jeremy says.

"Threw the towel in for Mystique Sonia her partner!" Al adds.

Referee Leif Heralding spots this, Gwen Tennyson notices it as well…

…

…

…and Leif Heralding immediately calls for the bell, ultimately validating the decision of the towel being thrown.

"And Jenny Wakeman just bailed out her tag team partner AGAIN! AGAIN Miss Weak has to rely on Jenny to make her decisions!" Cris says.

"WHAT?! Cris, that decision was made purely out of concern and for the well-being of Sonia, and I for one can't disagree! Sonia couldn't even REMOTELY defend herself properly in that state, and once the referee saw the towel, he was on board, and rightly so!" Al says.

"NOW it's time for Gwen to let go of Sonia! The match is OFFICIALLY over!" Jeremy says…as Jenny essentially communicates the exact same message to the Females Champion.

Gwen's eyes zero in on the towel that is on the ground…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she lets go of the barbwire and gets off of Sonia, relinquishing the Rivera Cloverleaf as well as she moves away at the referee's behest. Gwen looks at Mystique Sonia and the white towel beneath her…a scorned sneer on her face…before turning to Jenny Wakeman, who is now inside the ring demanding for Gwen to back off.

"…Back away, Tennyson…" Jeremy says in a low, stern tone.

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen slinks away from Sonia, retreating to a corner on her hands and knees while Jenny approaches and kneels above the bleeding, battered, bruised, unconscious Mystique Sonia. The referee admonishes Gwen Ten for what he deems to be needless offense towards the end of the match, but Gwen merely grins and takes delight in what she has done. All she cares about is when her music is going to play over the loudspeakers…and five seconds later, with Gwen in a corner, "Popular" plays and Blader DJ has a microphone.

"Here is your winner of the Street Fight via stoppage…the CCW Females Champion, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson!" Blader DJ announces.

"Jenny Wakeman threw in the towel on behalf of Mystique Sonia, who was getting her eyes pricked and plucked by Gwen in that submission," Al says. "And just like that, the Alpha Bitch…has won…"

"…Yeah…" Jeremy sighs.

"Sonia didn't know when to give it up! Sonia didn't know when to quit!" Cris shouts. "Sonia had to play the tough girl when she was really—"

"If the next word to come out of your mouth is 'weak' or any derivation of it, Cris, you're going to need your wrestling card revoked," Al says. "Gwen WON tonight, but look at her – thumbtacks in her back, thumbtacks in her arm, bleeding profusely, limbs aching, ribs hurting… She got put through JUST what Mystique Sonia said she was going to put Gwen through, and it was a CLASSIC to watch! Sonia said she was going to make Gwen pay, and she did that with the punishment she inflicted here in our main event, one that'll leave us ALL buzzing!"

"Yeah, yeah, she sure HURT Gwen…but guess what? She didn't BEAT Gwen…" Cris says.

"Well, she came pretty close," Al says. "She came close, and if she was entering this match with a good leg…who knows what the result would be? But the CCW Females Champion picked her spots…and the CCW Females Champion gets to add THIS to her win column."

"…And I won't deny; that was ENTHRALLING from start to finish," Jeremy states. "What a main event to our twentieth episode, the two-hour premiere of _XX_… Have to say it was a hell of a ride, but…is Sonia okay?"

"Who cares? She brought it on herself," Cris says with a shrug.

"Jenny's checking on her," Al says.

"Maybe she can thank Jenny when she wakes up—thank her for doing the right thing and throwing in that towel," Cris states. "Without that, Sonia'd probably HAVE no eyes!"

Jenny tries to talk to Sonia and get a response out of her, grabbing the barbwire strand in her hair and ripping it away with her metallic hand, tossing the piece away while continuing to hope Sonia will utter something or open an eye or even move. Gwen watches it all from the corner while collecting her Females Title Belt and her PWI #1 plaque, leaning against the turnbuckles and catching her breath. As the referee looks down at Jenny and Sonia, concerned himself…the Wrestling Goddess crawls to Leif Heralding's leg, yanks at his pants from behind (almost giving him a wedgie) and shrieking, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT HER?! I WON! RAISE MY HAAAAAND!"

The referee tries to inform Gwen of the severity of the situation, but Gwen is hearing none of it…and the Alpha Bitch eventually gets what she wants in Leif Heralding raising her hand. Gwen remains on her knees, Belt and plaque in hand…as she raises them both over her head, staring right at Jenny Wakeman with a half-smirk, mouthing, "I told you…"

Jenny looks at Gwen expressionlessly…before turning back to Sonia's attention, her tag team partner still yet to make a move.

"And of course, all Gwen wants is her hand raised…" Al sighs.

"That's all that MATTERS, is who wins!" Cris declares. "That's what separates Gwen Tennyson from other competitors – it's ONE THING to BE in a stellar match, but it's ANOTHER THING, people, to WIN a stellar match…and Gwen Tennyson just won a STELLAR Street Fight, and Sonia…should have never come to play."

"…VALIANCE. Mystique Sonia's not weak, Cris," Jeremy simply says.

"She's not a winner…" Cris retorts. "…And she might not even be ALIVE…"

"Oh, don't go that far…" Al scolds. "We've already had ONE person go too far; we don't need to add to that count…"

Gwen rolls out of the ring…and she slowly saunters up the ramp with the Championship and her PWI #1 plaque, raising them both over her head, one in each hand…before splaying her arms and letting out a small laugh as she puts one foot in front of the other, Jenny still looking after her partner.

"…Well, you guys know what ELSE this means," Cris states. "Triple Threat at _Pandemonium_—Jenny, Aelita and Gwen. Sorry, Miss Weak! No PPV main event for you!"

"How about THIS main event out of her?" Al says. "…Mystique Sonia didn't etch her name in for the PPV, but her name on THIS MATCH on its own sure as hell means something if you ask me… What she's DONE to Gwen means MORE than something if you ask me…"

"Won't mean much else though, if she can't get up…" Jeremy remarks with worry.

Gwen proceeds up the ramp…the Teenage Robot grabbing her own head and shaking it with distress, now starting to think the worst.

"…Sonia's still motionless…" Jeremy seriously states.

"And Jenny's concerned… I am too…" Al says.

…

…

"We might need some help out here…" Al says.

"Might need a defibrillator…" Cris adds.

…

…

…

"Damn it, Gwen… Damn it, Gwen… DAMN IT, GWEN…" Jenny mutters over and over. "DAMN IT, GWEN…"

Gwen keeps walking…her steps actually becoming skewed and causing her to lean against a security barricade to keep standing, the punishment getting to her as well. Some of the fans in the front row elect to heckle Gwen for her own weakness…but Gwen simply laughs it off, coughs, and says, "At least I won…AND I'm still alive…"

As she says this, Jenny pounds the canvas in frustration, growling, "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, GWEN!"

"This is NOT…the end to _XX 20_ that Jenny was expecting…that Jenny was hoping for…" Al says.

"It's the end she's getting though," Cris remarks.

Gwen walks to the stage, her prizes still firmly in hand…and she turns around and gives one last look at the distraught Techno-Tongue inside the ring, sticking out her tongue and having a laugh at their misfortune…

…

…

…

…

…but that laugh stops…deforms…and just ends with Gwen holding her mouth wide open…

…

…

…as Mystique Sonia starts to crawl towards the ropes, the first movement from her since the match's end!

"Oh…? Oh…!" Jeremy blinks thrice.

"Sonia's…MOVING…" Al speaks.

…

Gwen's mouth remains agape as Sonia continues crawling…hand by hand, hand by hand, hand…by hand…

…

…and she grabs the bottom rope…using both hands to pull herself up slowly…resting on the second rope…

…

…and Jenny, relieved, walks over to Sonia to try and help her up to her feet…only for Sonia to push her away, but the force of the push is enough to cause Sonia to end up falling backwards onto her bottom in a daze. Blood pours out of the eyes of Mystique Sonia…

…

…but the Heroine 108 motions…for Gwen to COME BACK to the ring!

"W-what? …W-w-w-WHAT?!" Cris is stunned. "I don't get it! What the hell's she thinking?!"

"Sonia…wants Gwen to COME BACK?" Jeremy queries. "I'm shocked enough that Sonia's MOVING, for one, but now she wants MORE?!"

With Jenny's mouth agape too, Sonia, eyes swollen and all, manages to communicate to Gwen, "You didn't pin me… I didn't tap… Come BACK here…"

"Are you SERIOUS right n—those Acts of Gwen must have ruined the brain badly," Cris resolves to say. "That's the ONLY explanation for why Mystique Sonia is ASKING GWEN TO RETURN TO THE RING…"

"Gwen didn't pin Sonia… Jenny threw the towel in…and I don't think that that's enough for the former Tag Team Champion!" Al says.

"It ISN'T enough!" Jeremy says.

The crowd is thoroughly impressed…better yet, awed by the gumption being shown by the brutalized but conscious Mystique Sonia…who ignores Jenny's pleas to rethink what she is doing. The Teenage Robot is pushed away a second time by Sonia…

…

…

…and Gwen's look becomes one of offense as she starts to march her way down to the ring…

…until…

_[Our world is a wire conducted from above!_

_It's a voodoo desire mistaken for love!_

_One night at her opera will wound the forlorn!_

_She finds her strength among the scorn!_

_We're all wooden puppets on a string!_

_Like marionettes we dance around for the world to see! (World to see!)_

_One by one she'll drop us all if we don't sing!_

_We'll always be her puppets on a striiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!]_

("Puppets on a String" by Dale Oliver plays)

"And Gwen's gonna—huh?" Jeremy blinks twice. "What…?"

"Gwen was on her way to the…to Sonia, but…" Al's voice trails off.

…

…Lisa Simpson comes onto the stage, wearing a t-shirt that reads "I AM DESTINED" on the front of it. Gwen stops in her tracks, wondering what on earth is going on herself, as intrigued as Jenny, Sonia and the CCW crowd. Gwen raises an eyebrow at Lisa Simpson, whose focus is on the ring and the ring only.

"Lisa Simpson…" Jeremy manages to utter.

…

Lisa remains standing there as her music cuts out…and she smiles…

…

…

…

…as the lights in the arena begin to slowly turn a midnight blackish-blue, with white dotted lights flickering about like stars in the midnight sky…and a new song plays, one that causes the fans in attendance to all stand up and watch the stage with fascination.

_[(Fight!)]_

Gwen mouths to Lisa, "What the hell are you doing, mortal?" to which Lisa…ignores her.

_[(Fight!)]_

"…What's happe—…?" Jeremy is about to ask.

"Shhhhhh…" Cris quietly shushes Jeremy.

_[Get back up; what are you waiting for this time?_

_I'm over playing with this plight_

_But I'm still handcuffed, ball-gagged, facedown to the floor_

_And I'm waiting while I'm hating what I'm waiting for]_

Jenny blinks twice at the song and its lyrics, gears starting to turn on what could be about to happen; Sonia, who was waiting for Gwen, is now leaning in closer to listen too.

_[It's time to take ahold of what belongs to me_

_It's time to walk away with no apologies_

_V__oices in the mirror start quietly_

_And now they're screaming back at me!]_

Lisa starts to take a few steps to the side, leaving the pathway from backstage to the front of the _XX _stage free and clear.

_[(Don't back down!)_

_Holding on until my hands and mind are bleeding!_

_(Don't back down!)_

_This is my birthright!_

_(Don't back down!)_

_I'm so sick of feeling like I'm helpless!_

_(Don't back down!)_

_This is over tonight!]_

("Birthright" by Celldweller plays)

…

An 18-year-old girl appears on the stage, wearing the same "I AM DESTINED" t-shirt as Lisa…

…

…with shoulder-length brown hair…glasses…red lipstick on her lips…and a recognizable pink beanie…and as soon as the fans see her, a massive "WHOOOOOOOOOOOAA!" comes from the crowd! Jenny's jaw drops…Sonia's swollen eyes manage to widen…and even Gwen does a double-take at the arrival…

…

…

**…of one Meg Griffin!**

"**_OH MY GOD…_**" Al manages to speak. "**_OH…MY…GOD…_**"

"**_IS THAT…IS THAT LISA'S…LISA'S PARTNER?!_**" Jeremy blurts out the question.

Lisa and Meg look at one another…and the former's smile grows wider as she nods her head in approval. Lisa turns to the ring, to Jenny and Sonia, and shouts, "SAY HELLO…TO THE SECOND DAUGHTER…OF DESTINY!"

"**_SECOND DAUGHTER OF DESTINY—YES! YES, IT IS HER! IT IS! IT'S MEG GRIFFIN! MEG GRIFFIN'S THE PARTNER! MEG GRIFFIN'S THE UNSUNG SCEPTER!_**" Cris proclaims at the top of his lungs.

"**_IS THIS ACTUAL?!_**" Jeremy asks, not able to believe it with his own eyes.

"**_YES, JEREMY! YES, IT IS! YES, IT IS!_**" Cris starts shaking with utter euphoria over seeing the Simpson and the Griffin now on the same side of each other.

Meg turns to Lisa…and she says, "Let's go…"

_[Don't back up; your ass is to the wall again and_

_Aren't you sick of wasting so much time?_

_And yes, it's true; you're a fool if you think you were born_

_To be waiting while you're hating what you're waiting for]_

With that, Lisa and Meg start to proceed down the entrance ramp, past Gwen Ten to the ring where Mystique Sonia does her best to try and stand up…only able to get on one knee—her good knee, while Jenny watches Simpson and Griffin make their way to the ring, both of them getting on the apron and staring at Techno-Tongue while the crowd is still wowed by this arrival.

"**_THE CHILDREN OF HOMER AND PETER, THE SIBLINGS OF BART AND CHRIS, THE PROGENY OF MARGE AND LOIS—LISA SIMPSON AND MEG GRIFFIN…ARE TOGETHER…IN CCW!_**" Cris marks out, unable to contain himself. "**_FORGET WHAT YOU SAW ON THE CROSSOVER—THIS IS HISTORY! HISTORY! HISTORY!_**"

_[It's time to take ahold of what belongs to me_

_It's time to walk away with no apologies_

_Voices in the mirror start quietly_

_And now they're screaming back at me!_

_(Don't back down!)_

_Holding on until my hands and mind are bleeding!_

_(Don't back down!)_

_This is my birthright!_

_(Don't back down!)_

_I'm so sick of feeling like I'm helpless!_

_(Don't back down!)_

_This is over tonight!]_

Lisa and Meg enter the ring, Jenny and Sonia in front of them, the crowd chanting, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" as the four of them remain. The fans see the significance of this, some of them expecting it and some of them not expecting it since it was advertised. Either way…the daughters of the CWF legends are here, and for ten seconds…twenty seconds…they look between both members of Techno-Tongue, Sonia still on her knee while the other three are standing.

…

…

…

Then…Lisa and Meg both direct their undivided attentions to Sonia…

…

…

…

…

…and the two of them swarm over Mystique Sonia with punches!

"HEYHEYHEY—THEY'RE GOING AFTER SONIA! THEY'RE BOTH GOING AFTER MYSTIQUE SONIA!" Al hollers.

Meg and Lisa both mouth Sonia, easily subduing her and hammering her down with punch after punch…

…

…but Jenny is there to rip Simpson and Griffin off of her partner and push them away! "GET OFF OF HER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

As Jenny asks this, Meg and Lisa both, like feral dogs, crawl quickly to the downed Sonia and beat on her even more, not heeding Jenny's words whatsoever! Jenny, concern turning into anger, more forcefully pull Meg off and starts punching at Lisa Simpson, protecting her already-hurt partner. Jenny gets up and stomps on Lisa Simpson while she's down…

…

…

…before receiving an oncoming Meg with an Arm Drag to take care of her for the moment. Jenny stomps on Lisa once again, picking her up afterwards…and trying to throw her out of the ring, only for Lisa to turn it around and throw Jenny…who Handsprings off of the ropes and jumps back at Lisa with an Enzuigiri!

"Lisa and Meg were double-teaming Jenny's partner—for what reason I DON'T KNOW—and Jenny Wakeman's in there now trying to protect her!" Al exclaims.

"After the match Sonia was just in, with the beatdown Lisa and Meg wanted to dole out? Yeah, Jen had BETTER do something!" Jeremy says.

The Enzuigiri is enough to daze Lisa…and send her falling onto the middle rope! The crowd knows what this means, and so does Jenny, who wastes no time in running for the ropes…

…

…

…

…and running into a shot upside the head from Gwen with the PWI plaque!

"Jenny knows how bad of a condition her partner might be i—OH, WHAT THE HELL?!" Al exclaims.

"WHERE THE F**K DID SHE COME BACK IN FROM?!" Jeremy shrieks as the crowd's boos reach atomic levels after Gwen's intervention in things. "WHAT DID THIS EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH HER?!"

"SONIA WANTED HER TO COME BACK—GWEN WAS JUST ANSWERING SONIA'S PRAYER AND COMING BACK…TO SEND A MESSAGE TO ONE OF HER TWO—COUNT 'EM, TWO—OPPONENTS AT _PANDEMONIUM_!" Cris exclaims.

"ANSWERING HER PRA—YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Al shouts at Cris.

Gwen, having expended a good deal of the strength she had left behind that blow, doesn't even take the time to gloat over it; she just takes her plaque and her Belt and now begins to head up the ramp for good this time to go to the back.

"JENNY'S DOWN AND OUT OF IT, AND THAT'S JUST SETTING THE TABLE FOR LISA AND MEG TO DO THEIR WORST!" Jeremy shouts.

Lisa, off of the rope, and Meg, now standing, both see Jenny down…look at each other…shrug, and grab Jenny together to toss her out of the ring. With the Teenage Robot ejected, that allows then to return their focus onto Mystique Sonia…who starts to stir and get to her knees, seeing Lisa and Meg inside the ring coming after her.

…

Sonia crawls on her knees and tries to punch Meg in the stomach…but Meg grabs the punch and puts Sonia in a Standing Headscissors, quickly elevating her up…

…

…

…

…and driving her down to the canvas with a Ganso Bomb!

"SONIA'S DEFENSELESS—OH NO, RIGHT ON HER NECK!" Al exclaims in horror.

"A GANSO BOMB!" Cris identifies the move. "A GANSO BOMB! ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS POWERBOMB VARIANTS IN THE SPORT! MEG JUST USED IT ON SONIA!"

Meg sees Sonia in a heap in front of her…her face hiding any pleasure she's getting from it, at least for now…and then Lisa directs Meg to go out of the ring, whispering in her ear something indistinct. As Meg obliges, Lisa starts to pick Mystique Sonia up…

"WHY ARE THEY EVEN ATTACKING HER OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Jeremy inquires.

…

…puts her in an Argentine Clutch while hooking the head…

"I DON'T KNOW, JEREMY, BUT THEY'RE NOT DONE!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…and spins her down into a LisaDog!

"LISA WITH THE LISADOG!" Al hollers. "COME ON, YOU TWO! ENOUGH'S ENOUGH! SONIA WAS JUST IN A HELLACIOUS STREET FIGHT WITH GWEN, HAD TROUBLE EVEN STANDING UP, SPENT MINUTES UNCONSCIOUS…AND YOU'RE DOING THIS?!"

"THERE'S A METHOD TO IT, AL MICHAELS! THERE'S GOTTA BE A METHOD!" defends Cris.

"WELL, WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN?! I WANT TO KNOW!" Al shouts.

Lisa looks over to Meg Griffin…

…

…

…

…who is outside of the ring, lifting up two of the ring skirts near the corner of the ring…

…

…

…and starting to use her hands to untie a series of strings underneath the ring apron, going down the line, one by one…

"NOW WHAT'S MEG DOING?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PARTNER OF LISA'S TRYING TO DO?!" shouts Al.

"SHE'S…FIDDLING WITH STRINGS HERE…!" Jeremy observes.

…

…

…

…and Meg eventually stops untying the strings…

…

…and starts pulling apart the now-loose ring canvas, prying it loose and rolling it off to reveal nothing but the pure wooden floorboards of the ring!

"WHA…?! WHAT'S MEG GRIFFIN DONE?! SHE'S PICKED APART OUR RING!" Jeremy exclaims.

"OUR CANVAS HAS BEEN JARRED OUT, AND NOW MEG'S EXPOSED THOSE WOODEN FLOORBOARDS THAT USED TO BE UNDER THERE!" Al yells.

Lisa grins at this development while Meg slides back inside the ring, smacking the floorboards with her hand three times before shouting, "GIVE HER HERE!"

"With pleasure…" Lisa smirks as she offers a discombobulated Mystique Sonia up to Meg…and then goes to the apron to start climbing up to the top rope in the corner nearest where the floorboards are showing.

"WE'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT THIS PARTNER OF LISA'S FOR WEEKS, BUT DID ANY OF US EXPECT TO SEE THIS?!" Al shouts.

"I DIDN'T! AND I'D SAY THEY'RE BEATING THE PISS OUT OF SONIA, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PISS THE WEAK GIRL HAD LEFT TO BEGIN WITH! NOW IT'S JUST MAULING!" Cris hollers.

"UNNECESSARY!" asserts Jeremy strongly.

Meg holds onto Sonia's head and face, pulling it in closely and saying, "I'm not the weak one anymore… YOU ARE…"

Lisa climbs to the top rope…makes it there…

…

…

…

…and Meg puts Sonia in an Electric Chair…

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Al screams. "WHAT IS THIS—NO!"

"NO!" Jeremy shakes his head.

"NO, DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!" Al demands.

…

…

…

…and Lisa jumps…

…

…

…

…

**…and Lisa and Meg give Sonia a Doomsday Bulldog, smashing Sonia's body directly onto the wooden boards!**

"DO—OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Al screeches. "DAMN IT, YOU! DAMN IT, YOU…!"

"SHE'S HURT AS IT IS!" Jeremy yells.

"WELL, NOW SHE'S HURT EVEN MORE!" Cris declares.

Sonia doesn't move a muscle after hitting the boards, her entire frame smacking into them, face and torso included, after the Doomsday Bulldog combination. The crowd is in a mix of massive boos for the heinous post-match attack and a cathartic reaction of awe and shock from Meg Griffin being in a CCW ring, with Lisa Simpson no less. The two girls lean over the motionless Mystique Sonia…

…

…and Lisa puts her head beside Sonia's and says, "The stars have aligned… The Daughters of Destiny are here…and the chosen one…has chosen…you…" Lisa chuckles upon completing this sentence, while Meg Griffin sneers at her downed prey. Meg and Lisa begin to stand up with Jenny down outside of the ring and Sonia down inside…the "Daughters of Destiny" joining hands and raising those hands together as one, signaling their union…signifying the birth of something new.

"Lisa Simpson's prophecy has happened…" Cris grins. "The Crown Jewel has met with her Unsung Scepter…"

"…_XX 20 _was advertised…as a celebration of the old and a gateway for the new…" Jeremy says. "Well…we just got us something VERY MUCH new… MEG GRIFFIN…CCW…"

"The DAMN Daughters of Destiny—we've got to get some help for Sonia NOW…" Al says.

Lisa Simpson and Meg Griffin continue to pose inside the ring—the ring coated in blood, loose tacks, table debris, barbwire strands…and halfway-peeled canvas to complete the eventful picture for an eventful show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are just about out of time here…" Al says. "THANK YOU for making twenty episodes of _XX _happen… Thank you for making TWO HOURS happen… And THANK YOU…for what's to come from here…"

"…Whatever that may be…" Jeremy pipes in.

"…'The Only Sane Man' Al Michaels…" Al says.

"Your favorite Black Mamba, Jeremy Ellis…" Jeremy says.

"A THRILLED Voice of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth!" Cris says.

"That's us signing off. We will SEE YOU…in Indy for _Ozone_," Al states. "Good night everybody!"

Jenny stirs outside of the ring, aware enough to catch a look at what's inside the ring…and not believing what she's seeing, what the fans and the worldwide audience are seeing: Mystique Sonia knocked out on the floorboards of the ring, and Lisa Simpson and Meg Griffin, the Daughters of Destiny, looking at their handiwork on Sonia…and patting each other on the backs for it. And with that scene, _CCW XX 20 _finally concludes.

* * *

And now, here are your complete results for _CCW XX 20_:

Jillian Michaels (w/ "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey) def. Dawn (w/ May) via pinfall

The END def. Puffy AmiYumi and Xena via submission

Aelita def. Yumi Ishiyama via submission

The Stark Sisters def. Koldblooded via pinfall

"The Girl on Fire" Katniss Everdeen def. Carmen Sandiego via pinfall

Emmy, Reggie Rocket and Annie Frazier def. The Olympic Entourage (Misty May and Kerri Walsh) (w/ Michael Phelps) and Dora "The Explorer" Marquez (w/ Boots the Monkey) via pinfall

"The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman def. Trixie Tang via pinfall

Special Attraction – Daenerys Targaryen def. Artemis Crock via pinfall

Non-Title Street Fight – CCW Females Champion "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson def. Mystique Sonia via stoppage

* * *

And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, will do it! _XX 20 _is officially in the books, and I hope you enjoyed the show because lots went into the making of it. Any feedback and such is always appreciated!

So, we've got some _Pandemonium _confirmations here, but there's still one week left until the PPV in Chicago! How will _Ozone 40 _and _XX 21 _affect things? You'll have to just wait and see, my friends. Until then, though, thank you once again for stopping by and I bid to thee a warm, hearty _matcaci!_


	24. CCW Ozone 40: Recap

Greetings! I hope everyone is well, because the last time I was making an upload was a while back and the reason why is because I wasn't feeling too well. In fact, for those who don't know, that not feeling well is contributing to what you're about to see. Given time constraints and recent events in my life that have affected my schedule, these next two uploads from me are going to be recap-based chapters for the go-home episodes of _Ozone _and _XX _before the _Pandemonium_ PPV at the Allstate Arena. I'm basically going to provide a bulletpointed rundown of the show that you can follow along to your discretion and (hopefully) pleasure. For now, this is ONLY for the next two chapters. The PPV will be…well, the PPV. And future _Ozones_ and_ XXs_, unless further stated, will be back to normal. That may change later, so stay tuned...but for now it's a two-time deal and a two-time deal alone.

Now that I'm done prefacing this, let's get right to it, shall we? Here's _CCW Ozone 40_!

"The greater danger for most of us lies not in setting our aim too high and falling short; but in setting our aim too low, and achieving our mark." – Michelangelo

* * *

**Opening Segment**

\- Tom Brady walks to the ring in the sold-out Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana, wearing a brand-new New England Patriots Super Bowl XLIX Champions t-shirt, which earns him massive heat in the city of the team the Patriots shellacked in the AFC Conference Championship.

\- Inside the ring, acknowledging the boos, Brady begins by asking, "By a show of boos, who's really butthurt right now?" The entire building of 18,165 strong boos Brady to oblivion for this remark, prompting him to say, "Oh, everyone? Well, what a surprise! …I bet you're going to be even MORE hot and bothered when I have the Vince Lombardi Trophy in one hand and the CCW Magnus Championship in the other. You are looking at the number-one contender for the richest prize in all of Fiction Wrestling held by Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, and it is about damn time we made that official. Last week, Ben did what he didn't have the balls to do for weeks upon MONTHS since _CCW Jackpot_ – he gave me what I've been the most deserving man to have: a CCW Magnus Title opportunity. It was only a matter of time…but I can't give Benny-boy all of the credit just yet for taking the leap because he, I and you all KNOW I had to force his hand. Since real-time 2012 but most PROMINENTLY in the last three weeks, Ben Ten has been subjected by the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player to seeing what the REAL face of CCW looks like. Whether it was in my God-given athletics between these ropes…or giving Ben and the world a PARODY of himself in my most recent matches…heh…I've broadcast the truth right in front of his very eyes. First he SAW it…and then last week, he HEARD it. He heard me expose him and shatter his image of being this company's 'savior' or 'hero' or 'icon'…and let's just say it got under the boy's skin because now in two days, we're fighting for the CCW Magnus Title in the Champ's backyard. And I find it even funnier recounting this, and now there's NO WAY I'm giving Ben credit for granting what I deserve…because even when he gives me what is rightfully mine—a Title Match…he still has a need to hide behind what HE thinks is a home field advantage to beat me. Heheheh…what home field advantage? Name ONE PERSON who's benefitted from a home field advantage against Tom Brady. Name one TEAM who's gotten a home field advantage. The last time I was up against a 'hometown hero'—and I use the term 'hero' loosely there…was _Nevermore _when I wrestled Jesse Alvarez, and we ALL know how that story ended, don't we? Does Ben Ten HONESTLY BELIEVE that a pack of Chicago Bears fans are going to give him the backing he needs to walk out of the Allstate Arena still the CCW Magnus Champion? …Well, when your back's against the wall, why NOT turn to the people who'll root for a losing football team? They'll cheer you all the way to your death—and _Pandemonium_, ladies and gentlemen, WILL be quite a death for Tennyson. …Some of the most diehard CCW fans would call what they're gonna see in Chicago, Illinois a DREAM match between us. But for Ben Ten…it's gonna be his worst nightmare because he's in a catch twenty-two like he's NEVER experienced before. It goes like THIS: if he wants to legitimize himself as the FACE of Character Championship Wrestling, he's going to have to beat ME to do it. It's not about ME legitimizing MYSELF here—uh-uh! Been there, WON that! I don't need another SPEECH about how if I need to get the keys to the castle, I need to go through this guy because anyone who's ever said that to me in a WRESTLING ring or a GRIDIRON has ALWAYS fallen to the MVMVP! This isn't about me getting the 'keys' to anything; this is about me winning my FIRST World Championship and after beating the guys who's done it before, I'm READY to add Tennyson to that list! He needs to legitimize himself by beating me…but the catch-22, the big, fat, paradox…is that Ben Ten CAN'T beat me. Ben Ten WON'T beat me. Ben Ten is going to get—"

\- Ben Tennyson interrupts Brady right there, coming down to the ring himself to a mixed reaction, most of the fans happy to see him cutting off Brady even though they're not necessarily the fondest of the Tenth Wonder. Ben speaks, "You know, it's funny that you mention a 'catch-22', Brady…because I was just thinking not too long ago about the first night you and I were in the same ring with each other. We're no strangers and you know that; we've interacted…but it was on _Ozone 22 _where the two of us were in a tag team match, aligning to take on Dan Kuso…and Autolycus." The crowd pops for the mention of Autolycus's name, the King of Thieves who was run over by Ben's car that same evening on _Ozone 22_. "And we won that tag team match, naturally…" Ben goes on, "and if I remember correctly, you were the man who got the pinfall in that contest." Brady smirks as he hears this, knowing that to be true as well. "It was on THAT night, Brady, not _Jackpot_, when I came to the biggest revelation about you: Tom Brady…is just like Ben Tennyson. …More specifically, Tom Brady is just like Ben Ten when HE was ten. He's a brash opportunist; he's an arrogant newbie; he's a guy who thinks he can take the whole world over in such a short period of time. And don't get me wrong; he's ALSO quite good at what he does, and for a moment it looks like everything he says he is, is coming to fruition…but Tom Twelve, like Ben Ten, still has much to learn before he can reach that next level he THINKS he's at. For me, it had a little bit to do with this on my wrist." Ben points to his Omnitrix and turns its dial, alluding to his old days of going Fourarms during matches. "I wrestled Tai Kamiya too when I was ten, just like you did, and I BEAT Tai Kamiya, just like you did…only I also beat Davis, Matt and Izzy in that same match—it was four-on-one. I remember it well; I still have the Wrestling Observer Newsletter that named that the WORST Match of 2005. …So all of that, quarterback, is to say this: ten-year-old Ben Tennyson wasn't the Tenth Wonder of the World…but THIS Ben Tennyson IS. And listen real close: this Ben Tennyson IS the Tenth Wonder…because of CHARACTER CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING. That name of mine didn't come from WWE. That name of mine didn't come from UCA. That name of mine didn't come from NCW or CWA or CAWF. I may have careers in those places, but that name came from HERE, because HERE was where Ben Tennyson became the best WRESTLER going today in the best COMPANY of wrestling! No corporate hijinks, no getting snuffed out of the spotlight, no creative circle-jerks to squelch this guy—no, just me in these ropes doing what I do better than anybody else!" The crowd was fired up from these words out of the Magnus Champion.

\- "Don't get my associations twisted and think that just because I give my body to different places at once means my heart and SOUL don't LIVE in the land of the elite! They're right here, and at _Pandemonium_, they're gonna be ON POINT and at their FINEST in Chicago!" Ben hollered, the fans actually cheering for this display out of the World Champion. "You're in my house, Brady… You're ALWAYS in my house…and after Sunday, CCW STAYS my house…because I'm Ben Tennyson…and I'm the Best in the Universe." Ben raises his CCW Magnus Championship over his head and in front of his challenger, the two men in each other's faces.

\- Before things can boil over between the two, CCW Majority Owner Woody Paige appears on the big screen and orders for the two of them to cool off and save their aggressions on each other for when they face each other at the PPV. "Actually," Woody says, "better yet, why don't you channel those aggressions in a different way? You'll both be in action this evening in two separate matches on _Ozone_…but how about I let you two pick each other's poisons? I'm sure there's no shortage of folks backstage who'll willingly take a match to beat either one of you up. But I'm gonna let you have the power to specifically choose the other man's adversary." Brady and Ben both look pleased with this idea, nodding in approval.

\- Seeing their acceptance of this, Woody says, "That oughta keep you two nicely occupied for a while. Now, I will ask for the two of you…to leave the ring peacefully. There are other people wrestling on this program, so get out now…and don't try anything. Save it for this Sunday." Ben and Brady lock eyes once again…the two of them trading words with each other off-mic…and after the tense moment, both of them back away from each other…

…and Ben takes a stutter-step forward, feigning a lunge at Brady, and the MVMVP flinches and drops down to roll out of the ring. Ben eggs on the New England Patriot for this, but Brady points at Ben and shouts, "Let's see if you get to walk in your hometown!" Ben throws up a Legend Killer pose inside the ring while Brady retreats.

**Tommy Pickles, Sportacus and Disco Kid vs. "The Roman Emperor" Caesar, Kevin Levin, and "The Future" Brad Carbunkle**

\- The first match of the night is a Six-Man Tag Team Match that sees Tommy Pickles get a hot tag from Sportacus and run wild to turn the tide in his team's favor. Kevin tries to put a stop to it with a Nike Blast, but Pickles catches the boot and delivers a Leg Breaker over the shoulder. After kicking out Kevin's other leg, Tommy capitalizes with his DDT to a kneeling foe dubbed the Coming of Age. Brad breaks up the ensuing pinfall with a Sliding Forearm to Tommy's face, leveling him and setting him up for mounted punches. Disco Kid, however, entered the ring and break-danced into a Leg Drop onto the back of Brad's skull á la Johnny Nitro. Disco Kid shuffles on his feet to celebrate…only to shuffle into a Polish Hammer by Caesar. Caesar lifts his head up and gets it almost kicked off via a Flying Chuck Kick by Sportacus that sends the Roman Emperor to the outside. Caesar catches himself there…and Sportacus hits the ropes to attempt a dive to the outside, but Kevin Levin intercepts him and catches him in his arms! Kevin carries him to the other set of ropes and Fallaway Slams him all the way over and to the floor…but Sportacus lands onto his feet on the outside! Kevin, not realizing this, gets his feet swept with a Roundhouse Kick from the floor by Sportacus. Sportacus manages to pull the big man out of the ring and Head Slam him.

\- Moments later, suddenly Tommy Pickles comes over the top and delivers a Cannonball Plancha onto Caesar's enforcer! Tommy gets to his feet…and then is brought down hard with a Springboard Blockbuster onto the floor by Brad Carbunkle! Sportacus, already on the outside, doesn't even let Brad stand up as he hits a Hurricanrana Driver on the floor; Sportacus then goes down himself via a Caesar Capture Suplex…and Caesar goes down last but not least with a Disco Kid Cross Body Block from the top rope!

\- Inside the ring the action returns, and Tommy goes for the Photo Finish onto the larger Kevin…but massive elbow strikes by Levin prevent the maneuver. Kevin returns to his feet and executes a mass of Bionic Elbows to the top of Pickles's cranium. Dizzied, Tommy gets Irish Whipped into the ropes…and almost Null Void Slammed, but Tommy spins through it and latches onto Kevin with a Sleeper Hold onto his back! Tommy clutches the submission tightly to wear the larger Levin down…while on the outside, Disco Kid tries to toss Caesar around ringside only for the latter to counter and send Disco Kid flying over the announce table of Michaels and Collinsworth! Kevin still struggles in the Sleeper, dropping to a knee…before mustering the strength to Snapmare Tommy off of his back. Kevin grabs Tommy by the throat with both hands and tries a Tree Slam next…but Tommy reverses that with a Facebreaker DDT which is enough to daze Kevin enough to be lifted into another Fireman's Carry! Tommy holds up Kevin…

…and Caesar blind tags himself in…

…and Tommy hits the Photo Finish! Tommy covers Kevin…but the referee does not administer a count. Referee Scott Van Buren tries to inform Tommy that Kevin is not the legal man, but he gets the message himself once Caesar puts him in an Ankle Lock, pulling Pickles off of Kevin to cinch the hold in! Brad keeps Sportacus at bay by clutching his tights from outside of the ring…and with no help and no leeway, Tommy taps out.

\- Caesar keeps the Ankle Lock applied for just a little while longer after the match to get his point across; Sportacus slips away from Brad's clutches and scrambles over to break it up, at which point Caesar lets go of the hold and leaves peacefully…and victorious, along with his lictor and "The Future".

**After the match…**

\- While Sportacus was helping Tommy Pickles walk backstage on his hurting leg, Brad Carbunkle ambushed him with a Chop Block to the same leg Caesar placed in the Ankle Lock. Brad laid beside Tommy, taunting him, and snarled, "You and me, TP! …You and me, one-on-one next week… I'm gonna get YOUR blemish off of MY record…I PROMISE you that."

**Don Flamenco vs. Moby Jones**

\- Moby Jones comes out for this match dressed in street clothes rather than wrestling attire, which raises a few eyebrows, including Don Flamenco's. Don is waiting inside the ring while Moby Jones has a microphone. "So the ones who have put this match together are expecting a result other than the one they got last week when they put me in the ring with that wanker Tyson Granger…" Moby states. "For those of you who are unfamiliar, Tyson Granger is a man who took our so-called Infinity Champion to a limit two weeks ago on _Ozone 38_…and then was utterly embarrassed by the likes of me the week after. A man our Infinity Champion had trouble putting away was easily dispatched of by the Amazing One, Moby Jones, in mere minutes. What does that say about everyone's favorite Shaolin Monk then? What does it say about a man when his competition consists of wrestlers who are contenders against him but PRETENDERS against another man? What does it say about a man's status as Champion if those he beats are reduced to cupcakes at another's feet? …It says that your 'Champion'…is not a Champion at all in anything other than name alone. It says that Liu Kang is, quite simply…not all that great. Now conversely…what does it say about the man who discomfits the Champion's opposition and downs these men in HALF of the time or less that it takes the Champion to do so? …It says that THAT man is the one worthy to call himself the best. THAT man is the REAL Infinity Champion, and that man…is me."

\- Moby enters the ring and looks at Don Flamenco up and down. "…You think you're going to end up different? That I'm not going to subject you to the very same fall that befell Granger? What makes you think that? Because you ALMOST became Infinity Champion? …Let me tell you this: the one thing that DOES impress me about you, you cocker Spaniard, is that you decided to go after Liu Kang's heart, his precious Princess Kitana. You went so far as to genetically recreate her…and OF COURSE that'd piss the monk off, because if I saw a caricature of MY madam being hounded by someone wearing a BP oil spill on his head, I'd be pissed as well!" Don does not take kindly to this remark. Moby continues, "But outside of that, you don't impress me, you don't shake me, you don't worry me—all you do is make me laugh, because the only reason I'M giving you the time of day for a match like this is to prove my point on being a better talent than our Infinity 'Champion'. If it wasn't for that project, you wouldn't even be in my ring right now, you bloke."

\- Before Moby can keep running Don Flamenco down, an unhappy Liu Kang enters the scene. Liu Kang takes a microphone and shouts, "That's enough! I won't hear any more of this… You have been making a mockery of me as the CCW Infinity Champion for quite some time, and it started out as a nuisance to listen to but now it has become FAR more irritating than that! You've started putting down my adversaries, past and present, the men who have played a part in me BUILDING this Infinity Championship I carry, the ones who CONTRIBUTE to my Belt's growing image… Those are men whom I am PROUD to have faced inside this ring, and I will NOT stand for you making light of them and their efforts! I am PROUD of my match with Tyson Granger! I am PROUD of my match with Brad Carbunkle last week! I am PROUD of my classic contest with HALL OF FAMER Mega Man at _Jackpot_!" This mention gets a loud pop out of Indianapolis. "But most importantly, I am proud of my matches with that man right there, Don Flamenco." Don raises an eyebrow, surprised to be thrown into this category by the Champion. "What he did with regards to Princess Kitana aside, I see a GREAT wrestler who took me to the edge and made me elevate MYSELF to a higher level in order to KEEP this around my waist. It's tests such as THOSE that define a Champion. It's matches such as THOSE which create a legacy—I won an FWA for that match at _Nevermore_, Best of Three Falls! …I RESPECT him, and these FANS ought to respect him for the match that he gave me."

\- "…I REFUSE to listen to you run down men whom I am PRIVILEGED to fight against in the name of this Infinity Championship," Liu Kang asserts. "If you want to fight ME however…I have never been a hard man to challenge. I put the target on my back and made it bigger for a reason, and it wasn't because I couldn't handle the pressure—I FEED off of that pressure. Get this through your head if you want to stand a chance: when you wrestle against Liu Kang, you're going to get the test of your life."

\- Moby comes face-to-face with Liu Kang…and says, "…I highly doubt that," before swinging at Liu Kang for a right hand, but Liu Kang blocks it and fires his own fists away at Moby, along with kicks and more punches, going to town on every part of his body, from legs to torso to the face. Liu Kang tries an Irish Whip, but Moby hangs onto the ropes and stops himself from rebounding, rolling outside of the ring to prevent getting Roundhouse Kicked on the return.

\- As Moby retreats, Liu Kang turns around and sees a pensive Don Flamenco, who looks at Liu Kang right in the eyes, contemplating what he said about the respect he has for him. The two keep their eyes locked on one another…until Don extends his hand. Liu Kang pauses briefly and ponders…but then accepts the handshake from the Spanish boxer. While the two of them are shaking hands, however, Moby Jones tries to run back inside the ring and ambush the Infinity Champion, but Don warns Liu Kang just in time and Liu Kang turns around to sidestep the charging Moby. Moby turns around, frustrated, and looks at Liu Kang and now Don, who appear ticked at him and poised to both strike. Moby begs them both to back away…

…but then Don Flamenco grabs Liu Kang and chucks him into the steel ring post shoulder-first! The crowd, who was previously cheering for the Code of Honor between the Infinity Champion and Flamenco, is now livid with boos as Don grabs Liu Kang and throws him into a second steel ring post across the ring, targeting the arm. Moby smirks as he and Don Flamenco look at each other…and exchange grins and nods, as though they were both in total cahoots on this. Moby sees Liu Kang hung up by the ring post, his arm hanging next to the steel…and after vaulting to the ring apron, Moby Jones executes a Running Knee Strike to the arm, sandwiching it between his patella and the ring post! Liu Kang grimaces and rolls around the mat in pain…but Don and Moby are not done. Don puts Liu Kang in the Inquisition, holding Liu Kang upside-down…while Moby applies a Fujiwara Armbar to the ailing right arm of the Kombatant! Both of them keep their submissions applied, Moby adding some extra torque behind his Armbar before they let go after 30 seconds.

\- It is mentioned on commentary by Al Michaels that Liu Kang has a match this evening himself, and if the Infinity Title is on the line, he could be in trouble given his injured arm…

\- Moby Jones and Don Flamenco, adding insult to injury, shake hands as they stand over the writhing Liu Kang inside the ring.

**Wolf Hawkfield vs. "The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron**

\- The Brain Trust is at ringside for this match as Jimmy Neutron, a former WWT World Champion, faces Wolf Hawkfield. On Wolf's way to the ring, it is announced and confirmed on commentary that Wolf will be taking on Ares and Kratos in a Three-Way Dance at _Pandemonium_.

\- Jimmy starts the match with a series of leg kicks, but his attempt at a Single-Leg Takedown is thwarted by a Sprawl by Hawkfield; Wolf puts Jimmy in a Front Facelock and Clubs him in the back to force him to a prone position on the mat. Wolf hits the ropes and attempts an Elbow Drop to the spine, but Jimmy rolls out of the way and quickly returns to his feet to Dropkick Wolf in the mush. Jimmy Chops Wolf in the chest as he's against the ropes, but an Irish Whip attempt is blocked as Wolf pulls Jimmy over the ropes and to the apron. Jimmy blocks an incoming Wolf punch and retaliates with a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick to the face. This backs the Virtua Powerhouse up…but on an attempt at a Springboard attack, Wolf snatches Jimmy off of the ropes and hurls him across the ring across the ring via a Gorilla Press Throw. Wolf then picks up Jimmy as he stands and executes a Running Spinebuster into the turnbuckles, adding to the offense with Shoulder Barges to the midsection.

\- Wolf goes for the Gore early on, but Jimmy has the presence of mind to roll out of harm's way and to the outside where the Brain Trust confer with him and regroup. Wolf snarls, not wanting the council of geniuses to convene; thus he proceeds to take Dmitri and Dexter and Biel Throw them both across either end of ringside. Before he can address the Test Twins, though, Jimmy runs onto the ring apron and leaps at Wolf, delivering a Triangle Dropkick to the chest! This staggers Wolf enough to allow Jimmy to capitalize by going back into the ring and following up with a Suicide Dive that sends Wolf into the barricades.

\- Jimmy gives Wolf a Swinging Neckbreaker that only gets a count of 2. Then Jimmy hits a Knee Drop and rolls to the corner, climbing to the middle rope. As Wolf stands back up, Jimmy hits him with a Bulldog Lariat that he transitions into an Inverted Headlock on the mat. Jimmy keeps the hold cinched in to wear down the big man. It takes close to a minute and change, but Wolf is able to power up and to his own feet, Jimmy still grabbing onto him. Jimmy fires some Kneelifts to the back of Hawkfield's head, desperate to keep him worn down. Jimmy goes for a German Suplex, but Wolf counters with a Standing Switch and a German of his very own! Wolf stands up, ready to fight back…but Jimmy, off of the adjacent ropes, puts a stop to that with a One-Handed Bulldog.

\- On a later Topé Atómico try, however, Jimmy lands on nothing but the Canadian male's knees, allowing Wolf to take back control once more. A duo of Clotheslines, an Irish Whip into a Backdrop, a Body Slam and a big Elbow Drop off of the rope started to do the trick…but then Wolf deadlifts Jimmy off of the canvas, hoisting him in a Sidewalk Slam position and turning it into a Pendulum Backbreaker! Wolf goes to the top rope with the crowd impressed and cheering for the strongman…and Hawkfield delivers a Frog Splash! Only a near-fall is achieved on the ensuing pin though.

\- After a Short-Arm Kitchen Sink Knee, Wolf goes for the Decimator, but Jimmy turns it around and delivers an Inverted DDT transitioned into a North-South Choke by Neutron. Jimmy hangs onto the Choke for ten seconds, kneeing Wolf in the top of the cranium as he does so. Upon standing up, Jimmy picks Wolf up with him and attempts the Q.E.D.…but Wolf prevents it by corralling Jimmy's foot over his shoulder, putting Jimmy in an Elevated Prawn, and executing a Powerbomb…that Wolf keeps a hold of as he lifts Jimmy up a second time for a second Powerbomb…and then a third to finish off the trifecta! One Decimator later, and it's…only a two-count once again as Neutron just barely gets his shoulder up!

\- Wolf signals for the Gore finally and for all…but members of the Brain Trust hop onto the ring apron to intervene. Dmitri stands back behind Wolf, but Wolf Back Elbows him away; Dexter jumps up in front of Wolf, but the _Virtua Fighter _veteran Shoulder Tackles him off of the apron and to the floor. As the referee admonishes the Test Twins, Wolf speeds at Jimmy for the Gore…

…and runs into Kratos who slides inside the ring from out of the crowd and kicks Wolf in the chest, hitting him with a Snap Power-Plex! Fans are outraged with this interference once again from Jimmy, as the Boy Genius capitalizes by nailing the Brain Blast onto the Canadian, covering him for the pin and the victory.

**After the match…**

\- An angry Kratos stands over the downed Wolf and growls, "I TOLD YOU…you are NOT FIT to beat a World Champion… ANY World Champion…" Kratos crouches over the Virtua Powerhouse to hammer his point home…and as he does, Wolf Hawkfield Headbutts Kratos in the nose, backing him up and actually splitting the nose open. Even more ticked, Kratos glares at the defiant Hawkfield and proceeds to mount him with repeated punches to the skull. Referee Lonny Cunningham tries to pry Kratos off of Wolf, but to no avail as the Legend Slayer continues raining down blows. Eventually, Lonny is able to force Kratos to stand back up and out of the Full Mount…only to receive a Bike Kick for his troubles! The crowd continues to boo loudly as Kratos stomps onto the downed Wolf now, and prepares to put him in the Gogoplata…

…but then the lights in the Bankers Life Fieldhouse go out! Kratos looks around in the dark…

…and, when the lights are on, Kratos is already turned around, ready to catch ARES off guard instead of vice versa. However…Ares isn't there where Kratos is looking. The Ghost of Sparta sneers, both bemused and disgruntled. He turns back around to where Wolf is laid…

…but Wolf isn't where he used to be. Wolf is outside of the ring…and ARES is laying down in Wolf's prior place! As Kratos turns around, he gets an arm around his throat! Ares sits up, then stands up…and drops Kratos with a Chokeslam! Thirty seconds later, he's sending Kratos into the mat with the Six Feet Under.

\- Ares leaves the ring and walks his way to the back…but then he sees the writhing Wolf Hawkfield about to stand at ringside. Ares pauses, taking note of the man who Gored him and Kratos through a security barricade the week before. The God of War watches Wolf stand…and then puts him in a Pumphandle! Ares lifts Wolf upside-down…leaps up and drills him with a Tombstone from Hell onto the arena floor! As the crowd bursts with a mix of cheers and boos for this attack, the stoic Ares kneels over Wolf's body and dims the lights, basking in his handiwork.

**Backstage Interview with Tony Delvecchio**

\- Maria Menounos interviews the Backyard Greaser from 7th Street and talks to him regarding the public opinion of what Tony has done recently to Otto Rocket not being smart, not only instigating him but also costing him a shot at becoming the ECW Animation World Champion.

\- Tony Delvecchio chuckles and replies, "I don't sweat Otto—why should I? If dis was 1998, den MAYBE I'd sweat 'im, but not TADAY, not NOW… If anyding, HE oughta be da one sweatin' ME, because he chose ta slap dis man in da face, ta give me da ol' brush-off and try ta humiliate me. And when he did dat, he set off a tickin' time bomb dat's inside-a dis beast and is gonna COME OUT all over him at _Pandemonium_! He's payin' for dat slap aaaall da way, including with what I just did ta him now. Otto Rocket USED TA be da last ECW Animation World Champion. Dat used ta be his most prominent claim ta fame here in CCW. Dat's what he always talked about, dat's what da fans and da press talked about, dat's what Otto Rocket was PROUDEST of…and I'M proud of takin' it from 'im. He's no longa gonna be da last ECW World Champion—dat mystique is GONE. He's no longa da last of the dead breed. He USED TA be da last of a dead breed…but now, heh…he's just dead ta rights. That kind-a hawdcore of his has been KILLED, and dis Sunday's gonna be da last bullet. And fa dose who don't dink dat da Vec is gonna win in First Blood, dose schmucks dat dey are…I IMPLORE dem to STAY TUNED HERE, because I'm gonna give a peek at what you're gonna see in 48 hours. TONIGHT…on _Ozone 40_…I'm gonna make Rocket bleed."

**Odd Della Robbia vs. Barry vs. Trix Rabbit**

\- X-Factor, Twinleaf and Cereal Killer collide in this Triple Threat Match which was preceded by Odd performing the signature X-Factor introductory shtick inside the ring, doing it without Ulrich since all partners of the participants were banned from ringside beforehand. However, as Odd asked the crowd for a second time, "ARE…YOU…READY?!" he only got as far as "ARE…" before cutting himself off and sighing, "You know what? I've got something else on my mind…"

\- Odd says, "Over the last seven days, I've found a new least favorite word in the English language…and that word is 'speculation'. I've been seeing a ton of it and I've been HEARING even more of it, and what kind of speculation am I talking about? Why, it's the speculation…that SOMETHING'S on the decline…that THIS…" Odd crosses his arms in an X gesture, "…is on its last legs… Actually, there's been some…'speculation'—I just threw up in my mouth a little bit…that the X…is already DEAD…" Odd frowns deeply, his fists clenched and the fans intently listening to him. "Hearing it pisses me off; SEEING people SAY it makes my blood go into a boil; but then…then I have to look around…and I see Digi-X's bodies strewn in a mess… I see D-Hedgeration X…well, actually, now it's just Hope and Shadow again… I don't even SEE T-Mutation X… I see D-Generation Ed—they might be the easiest thing for me to watch out of the bunch…and then…there's US… Where do the X-Factors stand in all of this? Where do WE stand in all of this?" The normally goofy Odd's voice is deathly serious at this point…and then he says, "Let me tell you where we stand. We stand front and center, alright? The only way that X ends is if WE end it ourselves, and you can bet your hot asses we're not doing that! We are ONE-TIME CCW World Tag Team Champions, and when—WHEN we become the first TWO-TIME World Tag Team Champions, all of the speculators are gonna have to grow a nut and LIVE with it, 'cause WE'RE NOT GOING AWAY! We don't follow the BOSS'S rules; why would we follow THEIRS? We end when WE end it, and if you think the Twin Tools and the Cereal Circus are gonna have a say in the matter, THINK AGAIN! This is BUSINESS… This is BIG TIME… This is for the X, by the X, with the X, and if you're not down—"

\- Odd doesn't get to finish as "Dance Away" cuts him off and Barry comes out mimicking tears and drying his eyes in his scarf. The Twinleaf Trainer has a microphone of his own. "Waaaaah…I don't wanna grow up…waaaaah…I don't want degeneracy to die…waaaaaaah…heheheh… Gee, Odd, it REALLY…really sucks that your little 'X-Family' isn't doing so hot, especially since…well , MY Rookie Revolution family's just doing FANTASTIC right now! You see Jimmy win his match tonight? You see Ben put that wannabe-me in the hospital? You see Taiki win the AWF Anime Rumble? I mean…it seems like WE'RE getting stronger , YOU'RE starting to fade and you're too much of a whiny Buizel to accept it. Clinging to the past is a very pitiful thing, Della Robbia; I should know… That's why I dropped that birdbrain crush Yolei for Nico, which now more than ever is the BEST career move I ever made in hindsight!" Barry blows a mocking kiss to the camera, presumably for Yolei. "Well…soon that'll stand as my SECOND-best career move…the BEST being what I'm about to do right now because—and this is for you too, Ulrich—it'd be my PLEASURE to play a part in hammering the last of the nails in the degenerate coffin—"

\- Barry is cut off by "Testify" and Trix Rabbit's appearance. Trix says, "I don't give a crap about YOUR family…or YOUR family… Whether it's degenerates or revolutionaries, one thing is a fact: we don't like either one of you punk children. And if you're in the way of us becoming CCW World Tag Team Champions…that's just one extra reason for me to despise you. Get this through your heads before you're too concussed to comprehend it: the only one who's going to be putting nails in anybody's coffins…will be me and Tony putting the nails in both of yours."

\- Barry gulps…but then motions for Trix Rabbit to come on down to make his point, taunting him as he whips the air in front of him with his scarf like a towel in a boys' locker room. Suddenly, to kick the match off, however, Odd grabs Barry and tosses him high up and over the top rope, the Twinleaf crashing into Trix Rabbit and knocking him down!

\- Then comes the later action of the match…which Odd Della Robbia puts up a heavy fight in, taking out both Trix Rabbit and Barry with a Diving Double Senton Backsplash outside of the ring from the top rope! Odd gets up and plays to the crowd before throwing Trix Rabbit into the steel ring steps. Odd Head Slams Barry into the ring apron before executing a Russian Leg Sweep onto the arena floor. The wacky X-Factor pushes the Twinleaf back inside the squared circle…and Springboard Cross Bodies on top of him as he stands! Odd hooks both of the legs…and only gets a near-fall.

\- Odd jabs away at Barry's face with strike after strike after strike…before crotch chopping in Barry's face…and going for a left hook, but Barry ducks it and hits an STO Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker. Barry pounds the canvas, jumps to his feet…and then hits a flurry of Elbow Drops, shouting with each Elbow, "REAL! …BLOND! …BOMB! …SUCK! …IT! …KENNELLYYYYYYYY!" On the last Elbow, Barry leaps into the air and hits the final Elbow, completing the Barry Barrage.

\- Barry attempts a Suplex…but Odd floats over and lands behind him. Odd grabs Barry by the head and delivers the Spin Cycle Corkscrew Neckbreaker…which gets a count of 2. Odd then waits for Barry to stand…and goes for the ODDity, but Barry grabs the top rope, staying standing with Odd attached to him…but as they're by the ropes, Trix Rabbit suddenly whacks Odd in the top of the head with a steel chair! Odd goes down…and so does Barry as he gets clobbered with the chair as well!

\- Inside the ring, Trix goes for a Texas Piledriver onto the steel chair…but Odd trips him up onto the chair with a Double Leg Trip Takedown, pulls his legs backward to put Trix onto his knees…and picks up the chair. Odd swings the chair at Trix…but Trix ducks it…only to get drilled with a steel chair shot to the cranium as Odd spins around with the chair to swing it a second time, like a Steel Chair Laser Arrow!

\- Seconds later, Odd hits Trix Rabbit with the ODDity…

…and Barry rolls Odd up suddenly with a La Magistral Cradle! Sneakily, Barry ends up getting the 1-2-3 and darts up the entrance ramp with the win, smirking and exclaiming, "SUCK MY DIGLETT, DEGENERATE! YOU TOO, ANIMAL! HAHAHA!" while Odd frowns inside the ring, displeased by the loss.

**Backstage Interview with Aran Ryan and Doc Louis**

\- Before the interview, Al Michaels, Cris Collinsworth and Jeremy Ellis bring up the events of CCW's _Ozone _roster house show the night after _XX 20_, particularly the actions of Aran Ryan as shown…

* * *

Aran Ryan is standing inside the ring with Doc Louis behind his client and holding the Universal Title for him, while Aran holds a mic.

"So…how's everybody enjoyin' the show? Ya lovin' it?" Aran inquires with a chortle while fans do cheer, showcasing their enjoyment. "Huh, are ye? Ya like seeing these fellas? You like seeing your Liu Kang? You like seeing your Wolf Hawkfield? You like seeing your Otto Rocket? …How about…your DAN KUSO? How many o' ye lads and lassies wanna see him?"

A thunderous pop ensues from the crowd, solidifying that all of the thousands in attendance want to see Mr. Fighting Spirit. Aran, upon hearing this, proceeds to smirk.

"Well, allow me to have the pleasure of disappointing you all—Dan Kuso is NOT here tonight," Aran laughs, and the fans all boo. "You know why he's not here? Do you know why? I know why… I know exactly where he IS—he's in jail! The spud's locked up behind bars waiting to get released on a bond, fellas! That's where he is. That's where your precious Fighting Spirit is: caged like a criminal…and if you ask a lot of people back there in that locker room and ALL of the people of Doc Louis Productions, you would know that Danny-boy deserves every second of the sentencing he's gettin'. Does anybody here know why Daniel Kuso's in jail?"

Some of the fans murmur their own responses, much of which entails heckling and unsavory remarks on WWE such as an audible, "VUCK FINCE!" shout.

"Heheh…ever hear of the phrase 'playing the saint'? Pretending to be the saint when all you are is death? Well…Dan Kuso took a little bit of a spin off that and now he's mastered the art form of playing the hero," Aran speaks. "Dan wants to be the guy who puts the world on his shoulders WILLINGLY and carries that globe to the finish line on top of him. Dan wants to be the one who stands up when others are sitting down. Dan wants to speak up, to act out, to do the things no one else will do because they don't have his kind of chutzpah. THAT is what Dan Kuso does—he plays that hero so hard, but my GOD…my good God, does he ever suck at it."

Doc Louis nods and says off-mic, "I agree—you're DAMN right! He SUCKS! He SUCKS!"

"I mean it, I mean it—Dan Kuso really…really…REALLY sucks at playing a hero," Aran reiterates. "And if you want proof of that, look no further than last Saturday! Look no further than WWE's _In Your House: Road to Glory _where Kuso walked behind enemy lines by himself, with himself, of himself, and MADE himself out to look like an absolute FOOL by the folks who invited him. Haha… I guess the invitation itself needed to come with a 'beware of humiliation' message for him to get the picture. And to think that one of the men who aided and abetted in the systematic embarrassment of young Danny-boy was a boxer himself! Ivan Drago! Doc, you know him?"

Doc takes the microphone and says, "As a matter of fact, I DO know him…and I also know three particular individuals who would flatten this Ivan Drago like blini if they had the chance; their names are Bald Bull, Soda Popinski and Aran Ryan. NOTICE, ladies and gentlemen, I did NOT mention Dan Kuso on that list. That's because Dan Kuso is a ZERO. He puffs up his chest, he shows his teeth and then he gets dropped in two strikes. THAT'S your hero? No—Dan Kuso is a ZERO. Not a hero, people—a ZERO. Not Zero KAZAMA, but A ZERO."

Doc hands the mic back to Aran, and Aran says, "Dan can't be the hero of CCW; he can't be the hero of HIMSELF! He can't even save himself from possibly kissing a 69-year-old's anus. I know it, Doc knows it, now YOU know it…and there's a whole lot of other people who know it, INCLUDING one I had brought here to this arena personally…"

Aran motions for the entrance to the house show arena and ringside…

…

…

…and…out come The Forces of Nature…carrying Runo Misaki, Dan's friend, with them in their arms! The CCW World Tag Team Champions drag her kicking and screaming inside of the ring, picking her up over their heads and stepping over the top rope with her with the greatest of sheer ease before putting her back onto her feet in front of Aran.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to DAN'S good friend Runo," Aran introduces. "She's a member of Daniel's Bakugan Battle Brawlers! I call them 'Daniel's Bakugan Battle Brawlers' because, after all, he IS the leader of the group. He's their hero, right? …Heheh…surprise, surprise, he sucks at THIS type of heroism too. SHE would know… She's the one who argues with the boy time and again and yells at him about how idiotic he is. She'd give chapter and verse if I gave her this microphone—if he was so GOOD, why did so many of his Bakugan get sucked into that Doom Dimension? It was like they were going out of style, he got rid of them so fast!"

Runo tries to struggle away from Aran, but the Forces of Nature keep her arms in place to keep her stationary. "Oh, don't even bother, girl—you ain't getting away!" Doc laughs off-mic.

"How many battles to Masquerade has he lost because of his pathetic attempts at heroism?" Aran chuckles. "Or how about that time Dan threw his red ball thing Dragonoid into the river? That was all part of a master plan, right? Just like SLAPPING MAY was part of a plan?" The fans cringe at this mention, giving Aran massive heat. "…It's like every time he tries to play the hero, SOMEONE has to pay the price, whether it's himself, his friends, Digi-X, May… The list goes on and on…" Aran takes a step closer to Runo. "Miss Misaki…are you afraid of me, lass? …I bet you want so BADLY for Dan Kuso to come running out here, pluck you out of this and carry you over his shoulder to keep you safe, is that right?"

Runo growls at Aran, "You tell these two bastards to let me go!"

Aran laughs and says, "That's not gonna happen…and I know that that makes you sad inside. Sad…depressed…upset…like you were when Dan chose May to be his girlfriend instead of you…"

Even MORE cringing ensues! This verbal blow causes Runo to turn beet red as she screeches for the Forces of Nature to let her go. They do not do so.

"…But I can make that all just a LITTLE bit better! Not perfect, but better!" Aran declares…before his grin turns even more sadistic. "DAN may not be here for you…and he may have MAY on his arm…but I'M SINGLE…and I'm Irish…which is all the more reason you have to KISS ME."

Aran puckers his lips and leans close to Runo, encouraging her to kiss the Celtic Clubber on the lips, the crowd utterly disgusted with the display. Bald Bull and Soda Popinski keep holding Runo in place…

…

…

…

…and…as Aran comes inches away, Runo spits right on Aran's nose! Aran moves back in recoil, surprised by the expectoration…before he chuckles softly…and then laughs heartily, turning Doc's initial anger at Runo into anticipation. Aran then wipes the spit off with his hand and licks said spit with his tongue, taking it into his own stream, which garners a massive "Ewwwww!" from the fans who spot it. Aran reacts, "Hahaha! No…like THIS…"

Then he violently moves in and kisses Runo Misaki directly onto the lips, holding the kiss deeply for close to fifteen seconds! Aran is digging his tongue deep down the throat of the _Bakugan_ gal before pulling back and panting excitedly, his heartbeat accelerating and his laughter increasing! Runo, stunned, can only spit incessantly at the canvas to try and get Aran's taste out of her mouth. Aran just continues to laugh and laugh…

…

…

…

…until he pokes Runo in the eye…and blasts her with a Kick of Fear! Runo falls to the mat out of the Forces of Natures' hands, laid out from the Kick of Fear as the fans boo en masse for this heinous attack from the CCW Universal Champion!

Doc Louis shouts, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SPITTING ON MY CLIENT, BITCH!" and Aran's expression has gone from jovial to sinister. Aran looks down at Dan's gal pal…

…

…and proceeds to stomp away at her with boot after boot, relentlessly putting a hole in her with his soles! Aran snarls with each and every stomp he delivers, taking pleasure in this while the fans are standing up and screaming with displeasure. Aran pulls Runo up, limp as she is…and Hammer Throws her into a corner where she bounces and drops to her chest. Aran runs and executes a Knee Drop to the back of the head and continues with more and more knees and then a barrage of more stomps. Runo appears unmoving at this moment in time…and Aran bends over to pick her up…hold her by the head and start BITING at Runo's forehead, grinding his teeth against her skin to break it! A few bites and gnashes and then a series of Headbutts later, Misaki is busted wide open! Doc Louis is almost awed by the aggression being shown by his Irishman…

…

…

…when Shun Kazami slides inside the ring to make the save! Shun punches at Aran and forces him to let go of Runo, if only for a moment; Shun throws Aran away from Runo and tends to her for a brief moment to make sure she's okay. After a two-second check and realizing all is not well, Shun lights up with anger and turns back to Aran Ryan. Aran goes for a Clothesline, but Shun ducks it and puts Aran in a Fireman's Carry. Shun goes for the Rolling Vestroia…

…

…but Soda Pop pulls Aran off of Shun's shoulders and puts Shun in the Vodka Vise Grip! Aran returns to his feet and yanks at his hair angrily, not happy with being interrupted; he goes outside of the ring and kicks the steel ring steps, shoving them off of their base all while Soda is squeezing the lift out of Kazami. Within moments, Shun is out cold in Soda's hands…and Soda pushes him forward into a Bull's Eye by Bald Bull!

Now, with the steel steps knocked off, Aran seethes on the outside…and looks back at the bleeding and motionless Runo. Livid with Shun trying to be the hero Dan couldn't, Aran is motivated to make the whole thing worse. Doc asks, "Aran, what are you doing?"

…

…

Aran reaches inside the ring…pulls Runo out to the floor…walks with her…to the steps…

…

…

…

…

…picks her up in an Oklahoma position…turns it into a Belly-to-Belly grip with Runo upside-down…

…

…crosses the legs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Aran Ryan gives Runo Misaki a Blarney Stone directly onto the steel ring step base!**

As Runo's head bounces off of the steel with a sickening thud, the crowd's boos reach their loudest point of the evening, the Celtic Clubber staring stoically at his work as he sits down on the steel steps, Doc Louis and the Forces of Nature soon joining him to check on him and gaze at Runo. Doc puts a hand on Aran's shoulder, as if calming him down or something of the kind…while Aran smiles beamingly and beats his chest before raising his arms over his head and howling to the heavens above in victory, feeling nothing but pride over what he has just done. Medical staff are on hand to check on Runo and immediately put her in a neck brace. They swarm to the scene left behind as Doc Louis Productions heads to the back, Runo not conscious and not speaking a syllable.

* * *

\- Maria Menounos stands by with Aran and his manager Doc Louis, and the _Extra _correspondent says, "Some people who are less attractive than me have been wondering why, Aran, you made it personal between yourself and Dan Kuso with your heinous actions and assault. This was all about the Universal Championship at first until you took it to another level and…some people claim that what you did wasn't even necessary."

\- Doc Louis steps in and speaks, "Oh, no-no-no-no-no…haha…see, what the Champ did that night was, on the contrary, one THOUSAND percent necessary. Aran Ryan here wasn't going to let Dan Kuso make the same mistake twice in a row. Aran Ryan saw—and I saw—that Dan Kuso wasn't applying his focus to the Universal Champion. He was too busy playing CCW's hero—and not playing the hero very WELL, might I add—to pay my client any obligatory mind, and that's an error. That's the REAL atrocity here. EVERYBODY should be taking notice of my Universal Champion OF THE WORLD—every wrestler, every wrestling fan, everyone in CCW, everyone elsewhere, and every other secondary-level Champion in the business that lines up BEHIND my client Aran Ryan. He is the man who holds the most PRECIOUS secondary Title in Fiction Wrestling, and holds it proudly. And if Dan Kuso values that as much as he SAYS he does, he wouldn't be meddling in affairs he has no business being in because he can't do a good enough job winning them. The NERVE of him walking about like he's the Face of Character Championship Wrestling—starting to sound like Brady or Tennyson. If ANYBODY owes to call himself the FACE of Character Championship Wrestling, it's ARAN RYAN. He wrestled in CCW's FIRST MATCH on live television. He was the FIRST MAN to enter the _Ozone _Lair for a one-fall contest. He WON the Jackpot Briefcase, bided his time under my guidance, picked his spot, and now he's the CCW Universal Champion. I said when I took him under my wing that he'd be a Champion within six months. I only needed HALF of that time. And the reason why Aran Ryan is the Universal Champion right now is because Dan Kuso wasn't focused on him. It was about his girlfriend and the Resistance—he wasn't giving Aran his undivided attention like he SHOULD HAVE DONE and that made my client VEEEERY, very angry. So Aran took it upon himself to do something to remind Dan who he's dealing with. Dan can't be in two places at once and walk out with the Universal Title, no—he needs to have his EYES on the PRIZE if he's gonna walk away with it! Hopefully, NOW he knows…and now he's not going to make that same mistake again…if he wants to compete."

\- Aran Ryan chuckles grimly and says, "Are ya thinking of me now, Kuso? Wanna tear me ta bits? Haha! Yes, yes, I want that—I NEED that. I NEED to consume your world, Kuso… I need to be ALL that you think about. I need to haunt your dreams, haunt your daydreams, haunt your nightmares, haunt your THOUGHTS from now on! And I want Runo to be thinking about me too…heheheh… I want the pair o' them to UNRAVEL together when I win this Sunday. I want to see Dan go CRAZY, to lose his mind! Maybe…maybe, if I'm lucky…I'll get to see him go so loony, he'll slap his damsel May again… Saves me the trouble of breaking her neck too." This comment got a massive level of boos from the CCW fans listening to the interview. Aran keeps on chuckling…but then his expression changes, and he says, "Kuso…going to JAIL…is nothing like going to HELL…and if you're not there already…I'll take ye there at _Pandemonium_…"

"**The MVMVP" Tom Brady vs. Ben Tennyson's handpicked opponent**

\- Ben comes out before the match to the stage and says, "The man I chose to BEAT you tonight is somebody who came here in quite the bad mood, and rightfully so… I was actually angry FOR him, because, well, I helped him out with something, gave him an extra nudge towards something he wanted…and he just got that very thing robbed from him not too long ago. So all of MY hard work for getting him there went for absolutely nothing… Long story short, we made a deal – he returns the favor he owes me for aiding him before, he kicks your ass, I get to see him kick your ass, we're both happy, you're miserable, and everybody wins!" He then introduces Otto Rocket at Brady's opponent.

\- When Ben tries to shake Otto's hand, Otto takes the microphone from Ben and says, "If you want to keep that arm, I wouldn't do that if I were you." So ends Ben's attempt at "goodwill". Also, Otto says, "And TONY…I hear you want to make me bleed two nights early… I DARE you to come down here and try. Try me. Try me RIGHT NOW. See what happens." Otto then waits for Tony to appear…but no dice. Otto then speaks, "Or are you gonna wait until AFTER the match to do it? …Quite frankly, I don't give a damn WHEN you show up because in either case, it'll be the last time anybody gets to see your face the same way. So check yourself…and THINK ABOUT who you're dealing with before you take the leap. It's either I hurt you on Sunday or I hurt you TONIGHT… The choice is yours."

\- Speaking of "taking leaps", Otto takes off onto Brady by running along the security barricade and hitting Brady with a Flying Leg Lariat! Otto picks Brady up and hits him with a series of Forearm Smashes and then puts him in a Side Headlock, grinding his nose and face into the ring apron for a Side Headlock Apron-Burn, or an Apron Nosegrind, as it were. With Brady's skull still lying on the apron edge, Otto delivers a Flipping Leg Drop to the back of Brady's head!

\- Otto delivers a Spinning Back Kick to Brady's midsection, then a Snap Suplex. Otto rolls to his feet, backward rolling out of the Snap Suplex to sit Brady up; Otto then Dropkicks him hard in the face! However, when Otto ascends to the top rope for a Method Air, Tom Brady intervenes and runs up the apron for an Exploder Superplex…that Otto blocks with an Open Palm Slap to the face that knocks Brady off of the ropes…and onto his feet. Otto readjusts, but Brady pushes Otto off of the corner and into the security barricade, causing Otto to crash and burn with a vengeance!

\- Brady does get a normal Exploder Suplex to go later in the match, back inside the ring. Then Brady parades around for a pre-victory lap, much to the utter contempt of all of Indianapolis. Brady mocks Ben Tennyson with a "10" pose as well, one finger in the right hand and a "0" gesture in the left. Brady nudges Otto with his boot repeatedly to further toy with the man…before applying a Side Bear Hug and transitioning it into a German Suplex. Tom rolls to his feet with Otto, hanging onto him…and delivers a second German Suplex straight. Tom rolls with Otto one more time, and tries one more German Suplex…

…but Otto elbows his way free of Brady's grip. Otto tries to hit the ropes, but Brady snags him and tries another German Suplex…but Otto flips up and over, landing onto his feet! Otto hits a Jumping Knee Strike to Brady's face that backs him up. Otto goes for an Irish Whip, but Brady reverses it and sends Otto into the ropes; Brady attempts a Back Body Drop, but Otto puts on the brakes and counters it into a DDT!

\- Later onward, Otto charges at Brady near a corner…and gets popped up onto the second rope behind him! Otto then leaps outward and grabs Brady for a Corkscrew Throwback that connects! The crowd is wowed by this unique maneuver, and Otto tries to seal the victory with it…but not quite as it's only a two-count! Otto gives Brady an Atomic Drop…and then a Jumping Bulldog on top of that before rolling to the ring apron. Otto waits for the MVMVP to get to a vertical base before Springboarding…turning around onto the ring rope…and getting his legs knocked from underneath him there and placed into the Cobra Clutch in mid-720 DDT attempt! Brady pulls Otto away and goes for the Personal Foul…but Otto executes a Modified Hip Toss to get Brady away from him. Otto then tries an Inverted Frankensteiner…but Brady hangs onto him and counters with an Electric Chair Facebuster! Brady turns Otto over and covers…but only gets a two-count again!

\- Brady puts Otto in a Fireman's Carry…and goes for Ben's Alien Assault maneuver, aiming to spin and drop Otto into a Double Knee Facebreaker, but Otto holds onto Brady's legs and counters it with a Double Leg Drop to the breadbasket and a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head! Brady struggles to stand…and Otto hits the ropes…

…and nearly gets tripped up by a brick-wielding Tony Delvecchio at ringside! Tony, who had run down from backstage, jaws off to Otto inside the ring, who is about to exit the squared circle to pursue the Backyard Boy…only for Brady to grab him from behind and hit him with a Back Suplex Facebuster known as Ben's Galaxy Storm! Brady laughs and covers Otto…for yet another near-fall! Brady is in disbelief from this outcome, expecting to have had the match won at this point. But the Super Bowl-winning quarterback is on the hunt, and signals for the PAT to finish Otto off…but as he runs for it, Otto Gamengiris him right between the eyes! Otto is able to cover after this…but he only earns 2 this time!

\- Otto puts Brady in a Cravate, thinking Snapmare Driver, also known as the Epic Bail…and Tony Delvecchio mounts the ring apron in front of the Rocket Boy, whom Brady pushes away from him…and Otto turns the run into an Elbow Smash to knock Tony off of the apron! Tony tumbles…and Brady runs behind Otto and hits him with a Rolling Cobra Clutch Suplex, going backwards, standing back up and then hitting Otto with the Personal Foul! Tom Brady, to the chagrin of everybody in the audience, gets the three-count.

**After the match…**

\- Once the match concludes and Brady leaves to celebrate (and ponder on Ben's opponent), Tony slides into the ring with brick in hand and Otto on the mat. Otto is still dazed from what the MVMVP did to him…and Tony surveys the situation…and digs into his leather jacket to pull out a pair of handcuffs! The crowd is fuming with Tony's antics, the Vec clearly not wanting Otto to have a shot at fighting back. Tony handcuffs Otto successfully to the ring ropes, and then he hoists the brick up…cocks his hand in front of Otto (who realizes the spot he is in and just rebelliously goads Tony to nail him)…

…and…Tony smirks…and suddenly rolls out of the ring, leaving Otto handcuffed to the ropes while he goes to the back. Cameras follow Tony all the way to his locker room as the crowd, and even Otto, are confused.

\- At Tony's locker room, the _Backyard Sports _character speaks up and says, "I promised da whole entire world, naysayas and all, dat I was gonna make Rocket bleed tonight…but Otto…I dink you and da bozos got a mixed message. When I made dat declaration…I wasn't talking about OTTO Rocket…"

\- Tony opens up his locker room, walks in…and, in a Side Headlock, pulls out Raymundo Rocket, Otto Rocket's father! Otto's eyes shoot open as wide as saucers as Tony Delvecchio takes Ray all the way to the stage…to the entrance ramp…and to ringside right where Otto Rocket is handcuffed to the ropes and can't do a thing. Tony keeps a hold of the struggling Raymundo, while Otto continuous yells for his dad, kicking at the ropes and trying to do anything to get to Tony; he even tries exiting the ring to stand on the ring apron and kick at Tony, but Tony is just a hair too far away for these kicks to connect. Otto screams at Tony, "DON'T YOU DO THIS, YOU MOTHERF**KER!"

\- …And Tony then CRACKS Ray over the skull with the brick, knocking Raymundo down and almost out! As Ray is down, Otto continues to scramble as he sees Tony go to town on the head of Ray Rocket with continuous strikes with the brick, taking a moment to glance at Otto with each blow. Tony sneers arrogantly, and hollers down at the Shore Shack owner, "BLEED, ROCKET! BLEED! BLEED!" It takes three brick shots only to bust Raymundo wide open…but Tony CONTINUES hitting Ray with the side of the brick for a fourth…fifth…sixth…seventh…eighth time! Then he puts the brick aside and starts punching Ray in the open gash on his face, his entire forehead now a deep red. After a two-minute assault on the man, Tony is finally forced off of him by referees and security. Delvecchio puts a lollipop in his mouth and casually walks away, saying, "That's you in two days, Otto!" while a now MURDEROUS Otto Rocket is helped out of the handcuffs by more officials so he can check on his brutalized father.

**Mega Man Special Segment**

\- CCW management decided on this night to honor the 16-Bit Superstar and new Fiction Wrestling Hall of Famer for the Class of 2014, Mega Man Original. Mega Man is introduced to the ring by CCW Majority Owner Woody Paige and given a standing ovation by the CCW faithful in the audience, the robotic creation wearing his official HOF ring on his hand as well for the occasion.

\- After the massive reaction dies down, Mega Man takes a microphone and starts to speak. "Thank you…" are the first two words to come out of his mouth. Then he begins to talk after the chants of "YOU DESERVE IT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU DESERVE IT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" die down. Mega Man says, "…I'd like to think that over the course of my storied career, I have kept to two Fs in Fiction Wrestling—two Fs that are the most important parts of the industry. The first F…would be you, the fans. …I've seen a ton of wrestlers come and a ton of wrestlers go in a number of companies I've been involved with. Some of those wrestlers were good…some of them were GREAT…some were…okay…and a few of them had no business lacing up a pair of boots. But what they ALL have in common…is that they all go away at some point, whether it's retirement…injuries…or natural causes… Those wrestlers all go away, but the FANS are forever. The role that the fans play only evolves with the times; it doesn't fade or disappear. You can take a wrestler out of history, and Fiction Wrestling still exists. It becomes a little different, but it still exists. You take the FANS out of wrestling…and Fiction Wrestling as an industry fails to operate at that point. You can't have a Fiction Wrestling company without a fan base, without a following, without an audience… Even the wrestlers who say they're doing this for the money CAN'T DENY the fact that if the fans leave the product tomorrow, they take the damage, they take the hit, and after a while they hang it up because they just can't do it anymore. The people make a difference; the people know how to make their voices heard…and whether I agreed with you all or disagreed with you all, no matter what, I took it upon myself to LISTEN to what you were saying to the best of my ability and put out something based on that that I could be proud of every night I got to compete! …Which brings me to the second F…and that F is for the future. As I said before, wrestlers come and wrestlers go in this business… Some are legends, and some are statistics…and I could have been either one. I remember the night with Bizarro and Lex Luthor like it was yesterday… I've replayed it in my head a couple of times here and there… That night was supposed to be the END of me… Matches like the one I had with Liu Kang at _Jackpot _were NEVER supposed to happen…but that just goes to show you…that your career can end at any given moment, almost in an instant. It can all get taken away from you like THAT…and what matters then is…what you're going to leave behind if today's your last day…because what you're going to leave behind is what'll define your place in the Fiction Wrestling annals. …A lot of people talked to me about last year and how I was denied this Hall of Fame honor then…and how upset I was…or WASN'T, really, because I was the furthest thing from upset. I wasn't dismayed by that because I knew in my mind that I still had things I wanted to do here. I still had contributions I needed to make before I could say the words, 'I'm satisfied.' …But now…I'm IN the Hall of Fame… This IS my year to be recognized…and with that being said…"

\- There is a pause…

…

…and then Mega Man says, "…I'm…STILL…NOT…satisfied… This is not even CLOSE to total satisfaction—it feels good, it feels DAMN good, but I KNOW I have more to do! I have more places I need to go, I have more people I want to work with! And I…I still have more Championships to win." There is a loud pop for this, and then Mega Man says, "So to top this off, I want to formally announce to you…that at the _Regal Rumble_—"

\- Mega Man doesn't get to finish as Doc Louis Productions cuts in on the scene, Doc Louis front and center with a microphone in hand. Doc Louis enters the ring and says, "Now why in the blue HELL are we honoring this? Can someone explain that to me? I don't get it—I JUST DON'T get it. Mega Man just BARELY—I love how we're leaving that out—he BARELY gets into the Fiction Wrestling Hall of Fame, it's far from a DOMINANT voting result by any stretch…but this gets to be CELEBRATED? …If anything or anybody deserves to be celebrated tonight, it's the Manager of Champions and his clients! DOC LOUIS PRODUCTIONS is FWA-BOUND! We are WORLDWIDE right now! Let me give you a stat right now… Do you know how many matches were on the FWA card last year? On the main card…THIRTY-SIX. Thirty-six matches…and how many CCW wrestlers got to compete at the Awards in 2013? FIFTEEN, eight of which were on the _Ozone _roster. Now how about 2014? How many matches are on THIS FWA card, hm? …The answer…is ELEVEN. Only eleven. And how many CCW wrestlers are signed to compete at these FWAs? FOUR…THREE of them from the _Ozone _roster…all three of whom are inside of this ring. You don't see every important and semi-important boy or girl on a roster getting matches anymore this year—NOW when you get an invite to the FWAs, you're part of a SELECT group. Doc Louis Productions are in a SELECT group, a SPECIAL sector of Fiction Wrestlers, and we're the ONLY ONES from _Ozone_! It's just us and Gwennyson! …And as if THAT wasn't enlightening enough for you, here's one more statistic… There has only been ONE match in FWA history that has been contested for a Fiction Wrestling Championship on the night of the ceremonies…and this year, ONE becomes TWO…when Doc Louis Productions becomes your NEW Trios Tag Team Champions of the World! EVEN MORE history! EVEN MORE prestige! That's what we're all about! That's what I'M about! …Doc Louis Productions is simply one cut above, and I'm the man behind it all. I'm the unsung Manager of the Year behind the UNDISPUTED Trio of the Year. I'm the man that led Aran Ryan into ELEVATING that CCW Universal Title on his shoulder. DLP has CHANGED the landscape of the ENTIRE BUSINESS, changed the way people do things…and I deserve a Hall of Fame ring for THAT."

\- Mega Man takes a step forward to Doc Louis and admits, "Okay…okay…you've made your good point. And you're right… You HAVE done a great deal in your time…" Then Mega Man scowls. "But if you're going to put the months it took you to amass that résumé above my YEARS and DECADES doing what I've been doing, including becoming the FIRST video game character to be a World Champion, then I don't care what you all were in the WVBA—you are WRONG! You haven't even been here for 10% of my time, and it took me THREE DECADES to get to where I am, to get this Hall of Fame induction. KNOW THAT…and don't count your chickens before they hatch, Doc Louis. And don't you DARE interrupt me."

\- Doc Louis frowns this time…and then he retorts, "Man, I'll interrupt who I WANT to interrupt whenever I please—I've got the authority AND the good looks to do it. You want to come into this ring and blabber on and talk about the FUTURE? Rocky, the future's right here. It's right in front of you…and if you're not careful…you might end up sharing the same kind of future as Brokeback Molehill and the Dragon Kids." The crowd boos immensely for this quip, Doc Louis merely laughing that off. "Hahaha…where are those hopes and dreams NOW, huh? Still believing? Pfft…as if… Mega Man, that's what you're in the ring with. You're in the ring with people who seek and destroy. The last piece of meat that was sharing a ring with Doc Louis Productions was VICTIMIZED and placed inside of a hospital…and I think Aran here's itching for an encore." Aran, Soda Popinski, and Bald Bull, upon Doc's command, prepare to surround Mega Man…

…but before they can swarm onto him, Captain Falcon and Little Mac slide inside the ring to make the save! Doc Louis is frustrated by their appearances—especially Little Mac's—and, the next thing you know, a referee is in the ring as well. What started as a Hall of Fame recognition speech from Mega Man turns into a Nintendo standoff and a Six-Man Tag Team Match between DLP and Mega Man, Capt. Falcon, and Little Mac.

**Doc Louis Productions vs. Mega Man, Captain Falcon and Little Mac**

\- As the match begins, Captain Falcon and Little Mac show off their double-teaming abilities at the expense of Aran Ryan, Captain Falcon Biel Throwing Mac into a Cannonball Senton in the corner to a seated Irishman at one point…and Falcon holding a twisted Aran's arm out for a Double Axe-Handle by the _Punch-Out! _Protagonist from the middle rope. Things go well continually as Mac Dropkicks Aran Ryan in the knee and hits the ropes…but Bald Bull drives a knee into the spine of Little Mac, which leaves him open for a Celtic Hammer by Aran to the face.

\- Aran hits a Suplex and tags in Soda Popinski, who Giant Walks on and over Little Mac before Body Slamming and Leg Dropping onto him. A pin attempt gains a near-fall for the Russian. Soda hauls the much-tinier Little Mac with ease in a Military Press, staring stoically at Captain Falcon and Mega Man as he manhandles his fellow WVBA boxer. Later, Soda tags in Bald Bull and the two double up to deliver a gargantuan Double Free Fall Drop that thrusts Little Mac supremely high into the air! Bull adds to Mac's plight with a Falling Headbutt to the ribs into a cover which only gets a two-count. As Mac kicks out, he's the recipient of another Headbutt.

\- Mac is able to escape a Samoan Drop try by Bald Bull and counter with Elbow Smashes to the face, then Discus Elbows to the face at rapid speed—anything to slow Bald Bull down or daze him. He manages to dizzy the larger Turkish Nightmare…but as he tries to go to his corner for a tag he gets Clotheslined right in the back of the head! Bald Bull pulls Mac away and Big Splashes right on top of him for another near-fall. Bald Bull tags Aran in, who takes over with a Half Nelson Slam.

\- Aran goes for a Rack Bomb…but Little Mac is able to counter it into a Small Package Pin! The ref counts 1…2…Aran gets his shoulders up but as he gets up he runs into a Drop Toe Hold. Little Mac rolls over Aran's back to stand back up and then hit the Celtic Clubber with a Leg Drop Bulldog! Little Mac crawls towards his corner for the tag to either Falcon or Mega Man…but he gets neither one of them as Aran tags in Bald Bull first desperately and Bull knocks Mac's partners clear off of the apron before hitting Mac with a Shoulder Breaker.

\- The end appears nigh when Bald Bull goes to the top rope and attempts a Bosporus Splash…but Little Mac luckily rolls out of the way! As Bald Bull writhes, Mac gets the tag to Megaman who hits Bald Bull with a Spinning Heel Kick followed by a Calf Kick consecutively. Mega Man Chops Bald Bull in the chest…then gets his Irish Whip reversed and slides under a Clothesline try to Dropkick Bald Bull in the back and send him into the ropes. As he rebounds off of them, Mega Man jumps up and delivers the Mega Buster to bring the Turk down!

\- Aran runs in, but Mega Man Arm Drags him away; Soda tries to get inside the ring, but before he can step over the top rope Megaman shakes the top cable and proceeds to rattle it into Soda's crotch repeatedly with the Moscow native straddling it. When Bald Bull comes to stand, Mega Man vaults to the ring apron, Springboards off of the top rope while Soda is straddling it…and Mega Man executes a Springboard Forearm Smash that knocks Bull down again! Mega Man covers…but Aran Ryan breaks it up. A European Uppercut sends Mega Man to a corner. Aran charges in…but Mega Man prevents it and nails Ryan with a Pendulum Kick to the face. Mega Man goes to the top rope next…and delivers a Diving Dropsault…that allows Mega Man to flip all the way off of Aran's chest and onto his feet! The fans are amazed by this showing of athleticism, and their wonder only continues when Mega Man performs a Hurricanrana onto Soda Popinski while clutching the ropes, such as to gain enough leverage to pull off the maneuver and send Soda to the outside. Fans chant, "That was cool! That was cool!"

\- Mega Man's Springboard Moonsault attempt onto Soda is caught, however…but Soda tries a Shoulder Breaker into the steel ring post only for Mega Man to land behind it and shove Soda into the metal instead. Bald Bull appears and tries for a Spear to an unsuspecting Mega Man…but Little Mac jumps off of the ring apron and elbows him away in the temple as he lunges! Bull, Soda, and now Aran Ryan are all on the outside in the same place…and Captain Falcon spreads his wings with a No-Hands Over-the-Top-Rope Suicide Dive onto the entirety of DLP!

\- Mega Man, back inside, goes for a SEGA Stunner onto Bull…but it's blocked, and Bald Bull Headbutts Mega Man in the back of the hed. Bald Bull hits the ropes…and Mega Man goes for a Dropkick, but Bull holds onto the ropes and Mega Man hits nothing but air on the way down. Bull takes a hold of the legs and goes round and round and round with him via a Giant Swing…and then Soda Pop blindsides him in mid-swing with a Big Boot to the skull! Bald Bull covers Mega Man…but Captain Falcon breaks it up, managing to slide past Soda Pop to do so. Falcon turns to Soda and attempts a Falcon Kick, but Soda catches the foot and hits a Shin Breaker before going for a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Falcon, though, prevents it with Bell Claps to the cranium—three Bell Claps, in fact. Falcon turns around to hit the ropes…and Bald Bull is there to pop him up…but as he does so, Falcon adjusts in mid-air to turn it into the Falcon Punch! Bald Bull drops to a knee as the fans comes even more alive for this mid-move counter. Before Falcon can do anything more, however, he gets nailed with a Tomagavk by Soda. Soda turns around…and eats a Diving European Uppercut by Little Mac, known as the Star Punch! This is enough to make Soda stumble down…but as Mac rises, he gets blasted with a Kick of Fear. Aran beats his chest and roars…and then gets drilled by a Mega Man Nintendo Blast! Mega Man goes to the apron, everybody including the legal Bald Bull down…and the 16-Bit Superstar executes a Springboard 450 Splash onto the Turk for the 1…2…Bald Bull KICKS OUT and Mega Man is in total disbelief!

\- Having tried almost everything, Mega Man goes for the Android Tamer onto the downed Bald Bull, hoping to coax a submission out of the man someway with everybody else still down and out of it for the moment. Mega Man wants a tap…but Bald Bull's legs are just too strong for the submission, and he hurls the automaton away, flinging him all the way to the apron. Mega Man is ready there, adjusting and not wasting any time; he Springboards…and gets pushed off of the ropes by Aran Ryan, which misdirects Mega Man's attention…just enough for him to get Speared in half by Bald Bull! Bald Bull then tags out to Soda Popinski, who appears hurt but is shaking it off. Little Mac sees this and attempts another Star Punch…but he gets a Bull's Eye directly into his back on the dive! Soda Popinski, meanwhile, lifts up and Cokeslams Mega Man. Soda tags out to Aran Ryan; on an incoming Falcon Punch, Soda Pop whacks Falcon out of the air with a Tomagavk once again! Aran hits Mega Man with the Blarney Stone…and that does the trick for the DLP victory.

**After the match…**

\- As Doc Louis hollers about how this is a preview for the FWAs and the fate of their opponents The Wolves, Doc directs traffic and orders for another message to be delivered…which was in the form of Aran Ryan Rack Bombing Little Mac through Jeremy's announce table! Doc stands over his former client and friend from the WVBA Little Mac as he revels in Mac's pain…before turning his head to Mega Man, who was beginning to move.

\- …Doc Louis Productions returns to the ring…and Soda Popinski applies a Vodka Vise Grip onto Mega Man, squeezing the life out of him and very quickly putting him out cold. As this is happening, Doc Louis grabs Mega Man's hand…and starts to pull off his Hall of Fame ring, putting it on his own finger instead and showing it off as though it is his own property, which garners a heavy negative reaction. While Doc gazes at his ring…he mumbles to his clientele, "Let's do Bizarro UNCUT on his ass…"

\- The Forces of Nature carry the motionless Mega Man to the stage…and once there, Soda Pop rips out one of the square grates on the stage, leaving a gaping hole there that leads to nothing but concrete flooring below. Soda Pop and Bald Bull then grab Mega Man by the throat…hoist him up in front of the hole…Doc Louis gleefully encouraging his boys to end Mega Man's career right then and there amidst the "NO! NO! NO!" chants from the crowd…

…

…when, all of a sudden, Dan Kuso runs onto the stage and Spears Aran Ryan into the stage hole, both men falling into it! Doc Louis shrieks in disbelief and horror over his client being ambushed like that by the #1 Contender for the Universal Title. Doc looks down the hole and shouts for Aran to show a sign that he's okay…

\- …and as this is going on, Enrique of the Dragon Kids shows up with a steel chair in hand! Enrique tosses the chair into Soda's hands and Dropkicks him in the chest with the metal connecting to the torso. Soda stumbles…and Enrique hits Bald Bull next with an Enzuigiri! Enrique picks back up the chair and hits Soda in the chest, then Bald Bull…then Soda…then Bald Bull…then Soda…until Bald Bull HEADBUTTS Enrique's chair right out of his hands! Enrique gasps, not seeing this coming, and then Soda Popinski Big Boots Enrique down hard. Doc Louis now starts screaming about how the Forces of Nature already ended the Dragon Kids: "Y'ALL STILL HERE?! Y'ALL STILL FIGHTING?! DO WE HAVE TO PUT YOU IN A MORGUE FOR YOU TO FIGURE OUT YOU CAN'T BEAT MY BOYS?!"

\- Bald Bull goes for the Turkish Delight onto Enrique…but then…MAX appears with a steel chair of his own, ducking a Soda Clothesline and hitting Bull with a Chair-Aided Chop Block that causes him to drop Enrique into a Seated Senton! Max turns around…and gets grabbed by the throat, much to Doc's delight. Doc takes pleasure in possibly ending Max now…as Soda Pop lifts him up…and Max spits a rainbow mist into Soda's eyes, shades of his sister Emmy at _Nevermore_! Max returns to his feet…and Enrique pulls him out of the way of a Bald Bull Spear just in time—a Spear that sends Bull running out of control and clear off of the stage and through two tables down below!

\- Doc Louis, completely losing his mind, goes after Max and slaps him in the face, screaming in his face over how he shouldn't even be standing or walking, never mind being in the Bankers Life Fieldhouse right there. Max takes the slap…looks at Doc Louis…and gives him the Double Knee Facebreaker Max Drive! Doc's mouth is done talking there…as both of the Dragon Kids pick up chairs while Soda tries to rub the mist clear from his eyes. The Dragon Kids hit Soda with their steel chairs in the chest, hitting him once…twice…three times…four times…and then counting to each other, "One…two…three…" and hitting him one more time…that sends Soda falling backwards off of the stage through two tables of his own! As the Dragon Kids throw their chairs down onto the Forces of Nature and table rubble, Al proclaims on commentary, "THE BIGGER THEY ARE, THE HARDER THEY FALL!" Enrique then takes away the Hall of Fame ring from Doc that he stole from Mega Man, handing it back to a referee who is checking on Mega Man's condition while said Blue Bomber is slowly coming back to. Enrique then says audibly, "_Ellos nos pueden hacer daño ... pero no nos van a superar!_"

**During the commercial break...**

\- When _Ozone 40 _returns from the break, the commentators talk through what happened while on commercial...

\- Both Aran Ryan and Dan Kuso are helped out of the hole in the stage by EMTs, the two of them banged up from the descent underneath the stage...but as EMTs assist them, Dan quickly breaks away from his group of medics and rushes through the medics on Aran to go after him with punches in bunches against the security wall, not letting up for a minute on the Universal Champion! As medics push Dan away, Dan leaps OVER them to tackle Aran down and mount him with even more punches, possessed with destroying Doc's client then and there. (Speaking of which, Doc is getting attended to by officials as well after getting the Max Drive from Max earlier, so he's witnessing his client getting assaulted but can't do much to stop it in the condition he is in.) EMTs pull Dan off...but Dan quickly gets right back onto Aran with an onslaught of punches that continues until literally every single medic on the scene pries a rabid Kuso away and to the back. Dan spits and yells, "I'M NOT GONNA BE SO HEROIC AT _PANDEMONIUM_ WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS UP AND DOWN THE INTERSTATE! RUNO'S GONNA LOVE WHAT I DO TO YOU! AND SO IS EVERYBODY ELSE!" As the EMTs pull Dan away from Aran and to the back...suddenly Dan punches DOC in the jaw, laying him out and dazing him even further while Kuso is finally forced out of the area and out of the _Ozone _Lair entirely.

**Backstage…**

\- The Dragon Kids are backstage walking with their PBS friends Matt and Slider, the Cyber Boys…when suddenly the four of them are confronted by Jimmy Neutron and the Brain Trust. Dmitri informs the four that there are only there to speak with the Cyber Boys, at which point Max and Enrique leave. Jimmy Neutron then says, "I venture that you witnessed my victory over _Canis lupus _Hawkfield this evening, yes? It was my first wrestling outing as the _ex cathedra_ sovereign of the Brain Trust…and I emerged from said bout a winner. This will not be the solitary point at which you heed me conveying that verbiage. I shall be articulating this verity when Susan and Mary here make their CCW in-ring unveiling tomorrow night. I shall also be saying such once Dexter and Dmitri get to compete and THEY win in addition. So with that being known information, I have a question for YOU gentlemen—don't agonize just yet, okay? Because this isn't THAT genre of a query, not necessarily… My question to you simply is…which periphery shall you occupy? Would you wish to stand by US…or stand by men such as the X-Factors, the Cereal Killers, Otto Rocket, Little Mac, Wolf Hawkfield—men we have VANQUISHED with our superior intellectual might…along with men we INTEND to add to that augmenting agenda? …You…would fit right in with our group given your mathematical expertise. You may not be child prodigies, but you stand on the right side of education outside of the ring… Now all you need to do is stand on that side INSIDE of the ring…and this could be the beginning of a wonderful partnership…or your biggest folly to date. Either way…the choice…remains yours."

Dexter pipes in, "You do not have to decide right now, Cyber Boys…but I do suggest that you approach this offer with a degree of…exigency." The Brain Trust then walks away…

…and the Dragon Kids walk back to the scene, Enrique asking Matt and Slider, "What was THAT about?"

Matt replies, "…Nothing important," and the four of them move right on.

**NON-TITLE MATCH: CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang vs. Deathstroke**

\- Liu Kang enters the match with a still ailing arm from the attack by Moby Jones and Don Flamenco earlier in the night, and it doesn't take long for Deathstroke to zero in on said limb. Numerous kicks to the injured arm, an Irish Whip sending Liu Kang chest-first into the ropes and followed by a Full Nelson Slam, and a Barely Legal submission all contribute to Liu Kang's plight. Liu Kang uses his good arm to punch Deathstroke, freeing himself and hitting the ropes, but Deathstroke Hip Tosses Liu Kang down and Dropkicks him in the back of the head. Then, Deathstroke delivers a Hammerlock Back Suplex for a near-fall.

\- Deathstroke continues the brachial assault with a Double Arm Suplex transitioned into an Armbar submission. Liu Kang kicks his feet incessantly in the hold, trying to find a way to alleviate the pressure. He manages to put Deathstroke in a One-Armed Prawn Hold and pin his shoulders down…only to get his arm hyperextended by Deathstroke again back into an Armbar. Liu Kang folds up Deathstroke a second time…but it only takes a second for Deathstroke to hyperextend the arm once again. It takes a full minute for Liu Kang to free himself by going from a Prawn Hold into a Jackknife Pin, thus breaking out of the Armbar. Deathstroke bridges up and out of the Jackknife, turning it into a Backslide…and Liu Kang backward rolls to his feet and Double Foot Stomping the back of Deathstroke's head!

\- Liu Kang ascends to the top rope to dive, but Deathstroke Big Boots him in the chest as he's positioned there. Then Deathstroke tries to perform a Hammerlock Superplex…but Liu Kang floats out of the maneuver and lands onto his feet behind Deathstroke, turning around and Shoot Kicking the back of the DC villain's spine four times. Liu Kang goes for a Powerbomb…but Deathstroke flips out of Liu Kang's clutches and onto his feet, countering and delivering a Shoulder Barge into the corner. After driving his shoulder into the stomach of the Shaolin Monk, Deathstroke Hammer Throws Liu Kang across the ring and to the opposite corner, where Liu Kang Flair Flips to the ring apron. Deathstroke runs at the Infinity Champion, but Liu Kang retaliates with a Rope-Aided Roundhouse to the face…and then a Springboard Spinning Heel Kick.

\- With Deathstroke kneeling, Liu Kang Shoot Kicks the chest of his adversary over and over…before Roundhousing his head with his right foot…after which Deathstroke remains on his knees and turns his head back to Liu Kang stoically, which stuns a few fans…but doesn't deter Liu Kang from Roundhousing him with the left foot this time! Liu Kang covers him, but Deathstroke kicks out. Liu Kang then goes for Soccer Kicks to the back of Slade Wilson, and while Deathstroke tries to stand up, Liu Kang keeps on going on offense with Shoot Kicks to the chest over and over…and, after twelve such kicks, a Running Clothesline to send Deathstroke out of the ring. Liu Kang then goes "SOARING…AAAAAAAND SCORIIIING!" via a Suicide Dive.

\- Liu Kang Missile Dropkicks Deathstroke moments later which leads to another near-fall. Deathstroke goes into a corner…and Liu Kang attempts the Kombination, but the Bulldog half is prevented when Deathstroke puts on the brakes…and pulls Liu Kang into a Short-Arm Elbow Smash to the face. This is followed by a Michinoku Driver by Deathstroke the Terminator. Upon following up with a Double Chickenwing, Deathstroke elevates Liu Kang off of the canvas…and gets Victory Rolled by Liu Kang out of a Wheelbarrow. Deathstroke kicks out…and then both men Clothesline each other in the center of the ring.

\- The crowd enjoys the action between both competitors as they trade punches, cheering on Liu Kang's blows and booing for Deathstroke's. However, Deathstroke gets the advantage with a Jumping Armbreaker which brings Liu Kang down hard. With Liu Kang supine, Deathstroke goes to the top rope and attempts a Frog Splash…but Liu Kang rolls out of the way! The Infinity Champion stands back up and now he makes an ascent to the top rope. Liu Kang goes for a High-Angle Senton Bomb…but now Deathstroke rolls out of the way! Both men are down and struggling to their feet…and when they stand, they both Roundhouse Kick each other in the skull! Liu Kang and Deathstroke stay on their feet…and they Roundhouse each other once again! Both of them stay standing…and then they Roundhouse each other a third time…then a fourth, then a fifth, then a sixth, continuing to trade kicks to the delight of the fans watching the intense bout between hero and villain. Eventually, though, Liu Kang gains a burst and kicks Deathstroke faster than Deathstroke can kick him, and Liu Kang lands three quick Roundhouses…and a Death Valley Driver! Liu Kang covers…and only gets a near-fall!

\- Liu Kang tries a Dragon Whip kick after his Superkick is caught…but Deathstroke ducks it, throttles him…traps the aching arm…and executes a Hammerlock Chokeslam! Moments later, Deathstroke delivers a Killswitch and covers Liu Kang…for just 2!

\- Deathstroke tries the Wilson Driver…but Liu Kang escapes to his feet and performs an Inverted Suplex lift…backing up and placing Deathstroke onto the top turnbuckle in the corner behind him. One Overhead Kick by Liu Kang later, the Kombatant is headed for the top rope. Liu Kang attempts a Super Hurricanrana…but Deathstroke hangs onto Liu Kang's feet and turns it into a Sit-Out Superbomb! Deathstroke hangs on for the cover…but Liu Kang just barely kicks out!

\- Deathstroke's Fireman's Carry…is avoided, and Liu Kang delivers the Armageddrop. Liu Kang backward rolls to his feet and Double Stomps Deathstroke in the chest. Deathstroke sits up from the Stomp and eats a Superkick dead to the jaw! With Deathstroke up, Liu Kang nails a Uranage Slam, bad arm and all. The crowd, enthused by the heart of the warrior, stands as Liu Kang goes for a Flawless Victory…but his arm gives way in mid-jump, preventing Liu Kang from propelling himself for the second leap to the top rope! Liu Kang shakes the arm out as Deathstroke is still down…and Liu Kang goes for it a second time…this time managing to leap…but Deathstroke gets his knees up; Liu Kang is able to catch those knees…but Deathstroke kicks Liu Kang's bad arm! Deathstroke stands up…and drops Liu Kang with a Hammerlock Blue Thunder Bomb which elicits a loud howl of pain from the Infinity Champion! Liu Kang struggles to stand, heavily favoring his arm now as it is limp beside him…and Deathstroke nails the Wilson Driver! Deathstroke covers Liu Kang…and in that fashion, the former Universal Champion pins the current Infinity Champion. The crowd is dismayed but impressed by Liu Kang's courage and the fight he put up despite the injured arm…but Deathstroke has his arm raised in victory…as Moby Jones and Don Flamenco take note of the outcome with nods to their television backstage. Jeremy on commentary mentions how lucky Liu Kang is that the Title was NOT on the line in this match, and how Moby Jones and Don Flamenco's attacks nearly led to Deathstroke becoming the new Champ just like that.

**NON-TITLE MATCH: CCW Magnus Champion "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson vs. Tom Brady's handpicked opponent**

\- In the last match of the evening, Ben Tennyson prepares to face Tom Brady's opponent, his own choice for Brady's adversary having been defeated earlier in the evening. Brady comes onto the stage with a big smirk as he says, "No matter what you say…no matter how you define it…you are NOT the Face of CCW. You don't bear the standards, you don't have the authority…and I'm not the only person who knows that. Your OPPONENT knows it too…and, being a CCW EXCLUSIVE…and a man you attacked…he's hungry to find out just how much heart and soul you REALLY have…when he rips that heart out and eats it for breakfast. And that's no metaphor…because my pick for your opponent tonight…is PSYMON STARK."

\- Psymon, to the sounds of a buzzed crowd, marches with a purpose towards the ring, Ben Ten's eyes widening from the looks of the angry snowboarder. As Psymon foams at the mouth to get his hands on the man who attacked him three weeks ago, Tom Brady then adds, "Oh, I almost forgot, Tennyson… I almost forgot to mention…I was in Woody Paige's office before this…and when I told him who my pick was for your opponent, I ALSO threw in a little suggestion. Since we don't want Psymon to embarrass CCW again…this time, let's set him up for success. Let's get him ready for his next interpromotional appearance. Let's prepare for _Pride &amp; Glory _the RIGHT WAY…and make this match No Holds Barred. …And Woody said, 'That is a GREAT IDEA… Let's do it.' Heheheh…have fun, Benny-boy."

\- Ben screams his head off at Brady, shouting, "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT PICKING STIPULATIONS?! WE WERE PICKING OPPONENTS, NOT—" And his rant is interrupted by Psymon Stark tackling Ben Ten out of the ring through the ropes!

\- Psymon grabs a handful of popcorn from a fan and rubs it into the eyes of the CCW Magnus Champion, butter and all. Psymon then throws Ben about with a Hammer Throw into the steel steps and an attempt at Snake Eyes into those same steel steps…but Ben escapes to his feet and pushes Psymon forward. Psymon puts on the breaks…turns around…and narrowly evades Ben's Spear attempt, which causes Ben to crack his skull open from hitting nothing but the steel stairs!

\- As Ben is busted open, Psymon makes it worse with a Head Slam into the top turnbuckle. Ben pants heavily…but there's no rest for the weary as Psymon runs into him with a Jumping Body Avalanche followed by a Flipping German Suplex that puts Ben clear across the ring!

\- Psymon holds onto Ben in a Side Headlock and punches away at the open wound he has…but Ben is able to find and show some life by backpedaling to the ropes and Back Suplexing Psymon over them and to the arena floor. Ben stumbles inside the ring, dazed and bloodied…but he manages to hit the ropes and take Psymon down via a Running Plancha, showing off his Cruiserweight background for a moment.

\- Back outside, Ben Scoop Slams Psymon onto a steel chair on his back and then, as Psymon sits up from the pain, Ben whacks Psymon in the spine with said chair. Psymon goes supine…and Ben goes to the apron and then to the top rope with Psymon on the arena floor. Ben looks around…takes a deep breath…and dives down onto Psymon with a Chair-Assisted Diving Elbow Drop!

\- Back inside, Ben goes to work on Psymon with the chair with a series of more chair strikes to the ribs and spine, managing to wear him down enough to execute a Hangman's DDT onto the canvas for a two-count. When going for a Suplex onto the chair, however, as the chair is positioned onto its legs as a seat, Psymon uses his superior strength to counter and put Ben onto the chair with a Gourdbuster! As Ben clutches his possibly internally-bleeding sternum, Psymon grabs the chair and throws it at Ben, managing to wrap it around Ben's cranium via the toss! The fans gasp upon the impact…and then gasp once again when Psymon drills Ben with a Running Knee Strike to the face into the chair! Psymon goes for a pin attempt after this Knee…but Ben kicks out.

\- Fast-forward a few minutes, and Psymon is attempting a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Superplex onto a laid-down ladder inside the ring to a groggy Ben Tennyson. Psymon wraps his arms around Ben's body…but Ben rakes the eyes of the Canadian Crazy Horse of _SSX_…and reverses it with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb onto the ladder instead!

\- Ben picks up the ladder and sets it up, preparing to climb and stand on the very top, blood spilt and all. Ben is slow to make it to the top rung as he is catching his breath with Psymon supine…but eventually the Tenth Wonder of the World reaches the necessary altitude. Ben throws up a Legend Killer pose on the top of the ladder…

…and hits Psymon with a Frog Splash! Ben clutches his ribs in pain as he kicks his feet and sucks in more oxygen to breathe from the feeling of the impact. With Psymon also down, Ben crawls over, scratching with one arm on the canvas to make it for the pin…and Psymon kicks out at 2.95!

\- Ben is absolutely thunderstruck by the near-fall, unable to fathom how Psymon could survive the big Frog Splash…but after a minute of questioning, Ben gets right back into it and hits him with a Spear as Psymon gets up! Ben Ten hooks a leg on the cover this time…and Psymon STILL kicks out! Ben is in true disbelief right now, wiping the blood away from his face as Cris Collinsworth on commentary gripes about what this match could be doing to Ben's condition for _Pandemonium_. Psymon starts to get up one more time…

…and Ben tries the Intergalactic, but Psymon pushes him away in mid-jump, causing Ben to go flying away. Then, Psymon catches Ben Ten and drops him with the Starkness Falls Inverted DDT! Psymon rolls out of the squared circle after this…digs under the ring apron…and pulls out a nail board—dozens to hundreds of nails stuck in a board, points sharp as ever.

\- The nail board is in a corner…and Psymon attempts to Hammer Throw Ben into it…but Ben prevents colliding with said board by twisting Psymon's arm in the Whip and turning it into a Short-Arm Fireman's Carry…into the Alien Act, throwing Psymon back-first into the free corner! Moments later, Ben adds to that with a BKT! Ben covers Psymon…but Psymon once again kicks out!

\- Ben picks up the nail board…and tries to Suplex the board nail-side first onto Psymon's body…but Psymon rolls out of the way! Psymon stands and hits Ben with a Facebuster onto the un-nailed side of the board. Then Psymon picks Ben up once more…and hits him with a Military Press Slam onto the board, once again not on the nail side. Psymon pummels Tennyson with a Sit-Out Powerbomb afterwards…that only gets two itself!

\- Psymon tries to Psymonize the Magnus Champion onto the still-flipped board…but Ben counters the move into a Guillotine Choke! Ben latches onto the head and neck of Stark, keeping his Guillotine firmly applied. The "Best in the Universe" yells out in passion as blood continues to drip and he tries to possibly get Psymon to tap or pass out. At the most…he's able to make Psymon go down. As Psymon drops, Ben suddenly lets go of the Guillotine to transition into a submission he is even more acclimated to: the Cloverleaf Quasar. Ben ties up the legs…but Psymon grabs Ben by the throat while he's down! Psymon throttles Ben and keeps a hold of his throat even while Ben punches at Psymon's face and body. Both arms get wrapped around the neck of the two-time and current World Champ of CCW…

…until a Low Blow Kick by Tennyson is enough to force Stark to release his grip! The crowd boos this antic, but it's not illegal as Cris is fast to point out. Ben capitalizes with a Schoolboy…but to his surprise, gets only two again!

\- Ben picks up the steel chair and hits Psymon hard in the spine before re-flipping the nail board so that the nails are now showing up. Ben grabs Psymon for a Complete Shot…

…but Psymon suddenly picks Ben Tennyson up…into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…and…gets his eyes gouged before the Psymonizer! Ben escapes again…

…and this time, he leaps for the Intergalactic…

…Psymon tries to shove him away, but Ben holds onto the skull of the extremist all the way through! Both Psymon's face and Ben's back hit the bed of nails as Ben comes down to finish the Intergalactic! Ben convulses from the sensations of the nails, getting almost as bad of the impact as Psymon did, considering. It takes him forty-six seconds…but Ben finally pulls himself together enough to cover Psymon…and achieve the three-count.

**After the match…**

\- Ben is absolutely spent from the match with Psymon, not expecting it to be No Holds Barred and not expecting so much of a fight. He continues to leak blood from his forehead…but then Tom Brady slides into the ring. Brady has a steel chair all to his own as he sees Ben struggling to stand. Brady measures the Magnus Champion…stalking him…

…and…then Brady whacks Psymon in the spine with the steel chair as the latter has his back turned away from both men! Ben manages to catch this out of the corner of his eye…and as he does, Brady swings the chair (a tad slower on this swing) at Ben, who grabs the chair to block it instinctively! Brady and Ben tussle over the chair…until Brady…willingly gives it up, letting go and rolling outside of the ring with haste.

\- While Ben thinks he's run Brady off, he is unaware of Psymon Stark turning around that very moment with bloodshot eyes…and seeing Tennyson holding the steel chair. Putting his own two and two together, he computes that Ben's the man who hit him with the chair after the match. Ben tries to plead his case, but his words are rendered futile as Psymon, with minimal hesitation, pulls Ben up onto his shoulders and hits the Psymonizer!

\- Tom Brady hides from the scene of the crime while Psymon now proceeds to use the chair to beat down Tennyson with repeated shots while he's down! Showing no mercy whatsoever, Psymon tosses the chairs out of the ring, even going so far as to toss the bed of nails into the CROWD in his rage and crazed anger! Possible lawsuits being no let to him, Psymon sets up the ladder in the corner of the ring. Ben continues to weakly try to bring Psymon's attention to Brady…

…but Psymon, unwilling to listen, folds Ben up on his shoulders…and throws him THROUGH the ladder in the corner with a Near-Death Experience, breaking the metal ladder in half upon delivery! The crowd chants, "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" while Tom Brady, who slowly comes out of hiding as Brady leaves, is all smiles.

\- A mixed reaction comes over the crowd now, some of them feeling sympathetic towards Ben who was a pawn in Brady's scheme. Ben rolls outside, the only thing keeping him on his feet being the fact that he's leaning on the ring apron and steel ring post in front of him. Brady sees this…stands on the ring apron…

…

…

…and runs and hits a Ring-Post PAT, punting Ben's skull directly against the steel post! The blood of the Tenth Wonder stains the post as that maneuver renders the Magnus Champion unconscious immediately. Brady smirks as he stands over the blacked-out Tennyson, splaying his arms and signaling that the CCW Magnus Championship is coming to him in Chicago. "THAT is not the Face of this company," Brady asserts, pointing at Ben's bleeding visage. "THIS is," Brady states, pointing to his own face as the show, like Ben, fades to black.

* * *

So here are your quick-draw match results for _CCW Ozone 40_ then:

"The Roman Emperor" Caesar, Kevin Levin, and "The Future" Brad Carbunkle def. Tommy Pickles, Disco Kid and Sportacus via submission

Don Flamenco vs. Moby Jones never occurred

"The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron (w/ The Brain Trust) def. Wolf Hawkfield via pinfall

Triple Threat Match: Barry def. Odd Della Robbia and Trix Rabbit via pinfall

"The MVMVP" Tom Brady def. Otto Rocket via pinfall

Doc Louis Productions (CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan and CCW World Tag Team Champions The Forces of Nature) (w/ Doc Louis) def. Mega Man, Captain Falcon and Little Mac via pinfall

Non-Title Match: Deathstroke def. CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang via pinfall

Non-Title No Holds Barred Match: CCW Magnus Champion "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson def. Psymon Stark via pinfall

* * *

Glad I was finally able to get this out! Hopefully I can get your _XX 21 _recap uploaded relatively soon as well. Of course, I hope you enjoyed this deal here. Any feedback is appreciated. Next up is _XX 21 _and then it's _Pandemonium_ time! I'm looking forward to it and I hope you are as well. Until the next update this is Ninja Cato saying _nomoskaar!_


	25. CCW XX 21: Recap

_CCW XX 21 _recap time! The go-home show before _CCW Pandemonium _is here. Who's going into Chicago with momentum? Read on to find out!

"Remember the first time you went to a show and saw your favorite band. You wore their shirt, and sang every word. You didn't know anything about scene politics, haircuts, or what was cool. All you knew was that this music made you feel different from anyone you shared a locker with. Someone finally understood you. This is what music is about." – Gerard Way

* * *

**Opening Segment**

\- _XX 21 _began with Aelita making her way to the ring and entering it with a microphone in hand. The Lyoko Princess first says, "Surprise, surprise, it's not GWEN here to start the show; it's me… I made sure I seized this time myself because what I have to say is IMPORTANT. It's about this Sunday, it's about _Pandemonium_, it's about the biggest match of MY career…and of someone else's career. And speaking of that someone else…I want Jenny Wakeman to come down to this ring right now. This involves HER."

\- One minute later, Jenny is in the arena and inside the ring with Aelita with her own microphone. Upon asking Aelita what she wants, Aelita replies with a question of her own. "I know how big this main event tomorrow night is for me, but looking at the way you're carrying yourself and going about things, I don't know if YOU know how big the match is for YOU. Young Gwen Tennyson, the scum that she is, is on the precipice of being put through a proverbial wringer and being tested like never before. She has the _CCW Pandemonium_ main event against us…she has a Down for the Count Match against Tammy Blake at the FanFiction Wrestling Awards…and she has a Street Fight against the NCW Women's Champion Korra at _Pride &amp; Glory_. No disrespect to Korra and no disrespect to Tammy…but as badly as they want to get their hands on Gwen themselves, WE take precedence over them both. WE are in the most important of those three matches, because we have an opportunity to do what they WON'T…and that is unseat the First and Only Females Champion. As much as Korra and Tammy Blake beating Gwen Tennyson would please the masses and shatter the Alpha Bitch like glass, NOTHING would tear her apart like losing her Females Championship of the World. Not only is this the most important match of my career for the sake of winning my first major Championship, but it's the most important because it's THAT major Championship, the one that SHE holds. …Do you understand that?"

\- Jenny affirms that she does understand, but Aelita says, "I don't think you do…because right now, looking at your face, I can tell where YOUR priorities are. My priority is and has always BEEN the CCW Females Championship and taking it away from Tennyson, which you can see in EVERY single victory in EVERY single match I've been in. But you? …Are you thinking about the Championship? Or are you thinking about Mystique Sonia, your tag partner and how SHE'S feeling?"

\- Jenny tells Aelita that she is all about the Title, but Sonia is a concern of hers, but why wouldn't she be considering what she went through last week on _XX 20_? Aelita responds, "Sonia's not going to win the CCW Females Championship; she's not going to play a part in taking that Title away from Tennyson. She had her chance to play a role in that, but she couldn't do it. I was concerned about Sonia too, just like you were…until the final bell rang and Gwen was declared the winner. If it was Sonia who had won and the match at _Pandemonium_ became a Fatal Four-Way, THEN I'd give her some thought. But not now—not now that she's OUT of the picture. It's just you and me, and we could do something ELSE that Tammy and Korra can't do, and that is work TOGETHER to get rid of Gwen Tennyson as Champion before competing for the gold OURSELVES and ENSURE that there's a new Champion coming out of Chicago. That is…if you get your head in the game."

\- Aelita goes on and continues explaining how Jenny thinking about her partner in a time like this is not needed with an opportunity this big coming up. To her, Jenny needs to think about making sure Gwen Tennyson's reign dies at _Pandemonium_, and nothing more than that. "Deal with your partner LATER," Aelita tells her. "You need to be FOCUSED… This is the biggest match of YOUR career too; the least you can do is give yourself a CHANCE to make sure this turns out better than the FEW other chances you've gotten to be a Champion. You couldn't do it in WWE; you couldn't do it on FUSION; you didn't do it on _Ozone 1_… Do you intend to show up on Sunday, or are you going to be too busy with your soap opera to make it count?" A loud mixed reaction emanates from this, as it does from the line, "And you wonder why you haven't won that many singles Championships—people say you never got a fair chance; I say you're BLOWING your chance right now and THAT'S why it hasn't happened yet. That's why it won't happen on Sunday. But the LEAST you can do for yourself…is play enough of a role to make sure that the CCW Females Champion is NOT Gwen. It's as simple as that."

\- Jenny speaks up after this and says, "Considering what Gwen's done here…what Gwen did to Sonia…what Gwen did to Jonathan and the Commissioner…what Gwen's been doing since day ONE here in CCW…you don't need to ask me if I'm on board with making sure Gwen Tennyson doesn't leave Champion. But what you DO need to do is check yourself, because if you think that there's anything about this situation that's 'simple', you're not as smart as your show makes you out to be. I've seen MORE of what Gwen's done than you have. I was THERE at _Enmity_. I was IN the match on _Ozone 1_. I've seen it, and I've FELT it; you've only gotten the SparkNotes…so you QUESTIONING whether I'm focused on becoming CCW Females Champion after what I've seen and been a part of in MY career, which is MUCH, much lengthier than your time here…is not the best idea…ROOKIE." Aelita narrows her eyes at this, and Jenny continues, "2001, I came to Fiction Wrestling—won the OVW Animation Women's Championship in December of that year, and to date that is the ONLY singles Championship I've attained, and before Techno-Tongue, it was my ONLY Championship. Then I met Mystique Sonia and we formed one of the best women's tag teams this industry has ever seen and became the CCW Women's Tag Team Champions. There will ALWAYS be a part of me that lies with Techno-Tongue, there will ALWAYS be a part of me that lies with Mystique Sonia, but DO NOT mistake that fondness for weakness. I'm coming to Chicago on Sunday night, and I'm coming there not just to rip the Title off of Gwen Tennyson, but to take it as MY OWN."

\- Aelita, hearing this, tells Jenny that if she's so ready for _Pandemonium_, to "prove it"…and Jenny, offended, tells Aelita she doesn't have to prove anything to HER in particular, but if she has something to prove to Gwen herself and the fans in Champaign, she'll do it for them. "Last week, I ended one girl's undefeated streak; how about THIS week, one night before the PPV, I end yours?" Aelita readily accepts the challenge with confidence, and we have Aelita vs. Jenny Wakeman to occur later in the evening.

**Yumi Ishiyama vs. Britney Britney**

\- The crowd is explosive with cheers for the raven-haired Lyoko Warrior who made her CCW debut on _XX 20 _against Aelita in that monumental encounter between Lyoko gals. Fired up by their support, Yumi showcases her skill in this matchup against the _Fairly OddParents _pop star, including a Dropkick catching Britney in mid-air as she tries to dive off of the top rope with a Cross Body. Britney Britney gets some offense with a Spinning Heel Kick of her own later on, but on a Sunset Flip Powerbomb try out of the corner, Yumi elbows Britney in the top of the head and then vaults to the ring apron from the middle rope. Yumi hits a Rope-Aided Gamengiri to the face of Britney Britney before going back inside the ring, Forearm Smashing Britney with both arms twice apiece…and then backing up and charging right in with a Yakuza Kick to the jaw. Yumi then grabs Britney in the middle of the ring and hits an Inverted Michinoku Driver II she calls the Ishiyama Driver. Yumi moves into a neutral corner, Britney lifting her head up as she's on her knees…and Yumi drills B-Squared with the Boma Ye and gets the pin, the fans stoked for her victory.

**After the match…**

\- Yumi leaves the ring and heads backstage with a small grin on her face, the normally introverted Japanese girl appreciating the reception for what is her first win in a major Fiction Wrestling ring in several years since being put out of WWE.

\- Backstage, Maria Menounos interviews Yumi, saying that Woody Paige ordered her to get your thoughts on what it feels to be officially back in Fiction Wrestling now. "I'm going to just hold this microphone while you talk and I pretend to care," Maria says.

\- Yumi rolls her eyes and says, "Standards on interviewers have certainly dropped since the last time I was in this business, huh? …This isn't even about you. This is about ME. This is about MY return to Fiction Wrestling—the beginning of a road to my own rebirth here. And I couldn't have picked a better place to start over again than right here in Character Championship Wrestling. I've been rebuilding my craft between the ropes in dojos all over Japan, and it's all been geared towards moments like this right here. THIS is where the best of the best come to prove themselves, and if you look at last week and what I did out there tonight, you KNOW that this Yumi Ishiyama—"

\- Yumi gets cut off by a Body Avalanche from behind by Dora Marquez! Boots enters the scene as well to direct traffic while Dora picks Yumi up and throws her into a downed aluminum gate, Yumi's skull crashing against it hard. Boots chirps Dora stomps onto Yumi's back and then puts her in a Camel Clutch, and Boots lies down on his belly and yells in Yumi's face, "You think that you're the only one who wants a rebirth?! …You think Dora's gonna be a footnote to THIS of all things?! Not if WE can help it, and the bad news for you is…we CAN." Dora then stands up…and lifts Yumi up by her head and ears and drops her into a Wheelbarrow Mat Slam onto the concrete floor, the back of Yumi's head bouncing off of it! Yumi holds her skull in agony as Dora and Boots eye their handiwork and leave, both of them satisfied despite their disdain.

**Carmen Sandiego vs. Xena**

\- Carmen shows off the braid she cut from Katniss's hair before her match against Xena, who was attacked by The END on _XX 19 _and left three-on-one partially because of Katniss being attacked by Carmen; Jeremy points this out on commentary, providing some backstory behind this match. Xena wants retribution for this, and she gets the quick advantage with a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex for a count of two for the pin; as Carmen kicks out, Xena transitions into a Rear Waist Lock and turns it into a Deadlift Bridging German Suplex for a count of two on that. Carmen gets to her feet, and Xena hits the ropes and explodes into Sandiego with a Front Dropkick to the chest that sends her to the outside. However, when Xena tries to Hammer Throw Carmen into the barricade, Carmen twists Xena's arm and turns it into a Ghanarea, or a Swinging Leg Hook Fireman's Carry Slam, directly onto the arena floor with harsh velocity! Xena tries her best to recover from this, but Carmen's Pumphandle Drop and Virginia Necktie (Hangman's Neckbreaker) make that difficult. Carmen goes for a Sicilian Slice, (Diving Leg Drop Bulldog) targeting the head of Xena once more…but Xena turns it into a Schoolgirl Pin, catching a diving Sandiego and putting her down onto the canvas for a two-count. Later, Carmen tries a Swissblade (Side Death Valley Driver)…but Xena turns it into an Arm Drag and then transitions into a Triangle Choke onto Carmen, applying the submission tightly and doing everything she can to get Sandiego to submit…but Carmen stands up, holds onto Xena in a Prawn Hold and sits her down onto the top turnbuckle. Carmen Chops Xena in the chest several times with her open palm…and then ascends to the top of the corner himself. Carmen attempts a Double Overhook Superbomb while facing away from the corner…but instead, Xena counters and Backdrops Carmen to the ring apron alongside of her near the turnbuckles. Xena Savate Kicks Carmen off of the apron and then goes for a Superfly Splash…but Carmen rolls out of the way and Xena splatters onto the arena floor instead! Carmen takes advantage, standing up after collecting herself…and hit the Fiery Red Hand directly against the ring apron spine-first! Carmen pushes Xena back inside the ring…and immediately connects with a Big Boot to the face…and then a Manhattan Project in the dead center of the canvas, which is enough to give Carmen the three-count.

**After the match…**

\- Carmen, not wholly satisfied with her victory alone, picks Xena up and delivers a Death Valley Driver, dropping Xena onto her head! The crowd boos as Carmen holds up Katniss's missing braid once more, taunting them with it…and then Carmen uses said braid to choke out Xena, garroting her with the hairpiece…

…

…until a P.O.'d Katniss Everdeen makes a beeline for the ring, sliding inside the ring with a steel chair in hand! Carmen immediately lets go of Xena and takes Katniss's missing braid with her as she runs away up the entrance ramp. Katniss sees Xena's condition and checks on her, helping her to her feet and propping her in the corner to keep her standing…and then Katniss rolls out of the ring, still peeved and still wanting a piece of Carmen Sandiego. She speeds to the back where Carmen scurried to, steel chair clenched as she goes there.

**Backstage…**

\- Emmy converses with the Cyber Girls backstage, checking on their condition after getting laid out by The END during their attack on Emily Elizabeth on _XX 20_. Jackie tells Emmy, "We are FAR from okay right now, Emmy…but it's not because of what The END did to US. It's because of what The END did to HER. They made it personal when they took her out, and whether they intended to or not, it got to US too when they broke her arms last week and took her out of the FWM Draftee Three-Way Dance. And all because of how she got here? THAT was enough to have an opportunity stripped away from her? …Between what happened to you months ago at _Enmity _and this, I'm TIRED of watching opportunity after opportunity getting RIPPED AWAY and us PBS Kids getting broken because of wanting to compete, and Emily Elizabeth losing out on HER opportunity and getting put into a hospital…is unforgivable."

\- "She's as much our friend as she is yours, and Emmy…WE deserve to have a say in fighting for her too," Inez says. "You may be plotting your revenge on them for _Pandemonium_ with Annie and Reggie…but Jackie and I want The END TONIGHT. It can be ANY two of them; we don't CARE. We just want to impair them as much they they've impaired Emily. You might be able to wait 24 hours…but WE CAN'T. So we're fighting them HERE. And we were just about to go to Mr. Paige's office to make it official."

\- Emmy is a tad surprised…but hearing Jackie and Inez she immediately understands where they are coming from. But before she can reply, Annie Frazier walks into the scene, apologizing for the intrusion between Emmy and her buddies, and she says, "Are you two SURE about this? I mean…I get it. I get why you feel the way that you do on this, BUT…you know it because you've felt it – those girls are dangerous. They may be total jerks, but they know how to hurt people, and if you're not careful, they can hurt you too just like they did Emily—maybe even WORSE. I feel bad enough that Emily Elizabeth got taken out the way that she did… I don't want you two to end up like her…for your sake OR for Emmy's…"

\- The Cyber Girls insist to Annie that they are more than sure on this, but then Reggie Rocket walks to the scene and pipes in, "There's a reason why my grommet picked Fraiz and me to fight back Zoe's crew… We KNOW what those three are about and we know the things we have to do to get rid of 'em. You girls…well, you're not quite there. And if you go out to that ring and challenge The END…I'll be honest, it's gonna be a hell muncher. I KNOW what you want to do, but WE'RE the one's who are going to make that happen. It's this SUNDAY, Demon's Dungeon: Fraiz, grommet and me versus Payne, Swan and van Pelt—THAT is where The END gets endED in its own creation."

"…If they even MAKE IT to _Pandemonium _after us," Inez asserts.

"…Dudette, I want you two to be able to watch us jazz the glass and pound their asses from the VIP seats, not from a hospital," Reggie states.

\- The Cyber Girls continue to make their case to Reggie, but they are cut off by Emmy…who says, "You're right… You're right… You DO deserve a crack at revenge…and I wanna see you fight for it."

\- Reggie and Annie both look at Emmy and ask her to reconsider this, but Emmy says, "She's Inez and Jackie's friend too, and considering that and how many times The END has beaten down them both in the last two weeks, they NEED this match. They NEED this opportunity at payback. I'm not going to say they can't have it, and even though I get why you're concerned…you shouldn't tell them no either. Not here…not for a match they HAVE TO have. So let's see if Woody Paige can book it for tonight: Cyber Girls…versus two-thirds of The END. And maybe they'll win and maybe they'll lose…but if they lose…if they go down…they're taking a piece of The END down with them. Definitely."

\- Reggie hears her grommet…and looks at the Cyber Girls and advises, "Be careful…but with them…not TOO careful."

Annie adds, "If you both see Clifford, tell him I said hi! …I'm doing _Pandemonium _for HIM too now…"

The Cyber Girls hear and acknowledge these imperatives, nodding and walking away to go to Woody Paige's office to confirm a Tag Team Match with The END. Reggie and Annie check in with Emmy, who reaffirms that she's sure on her decision and the Cyber Girls' desire to fight tonight.

…

\- And as Reggie, Annie and Emmy exchange these thoughts, a rabid Katniss Everdeen walks to them with her steel chair and shouts, "Where's Carmen Sandiego?! Where is she?! Did any of you see her?!" Annie appears flustered by the look in Katniss's eyes, and Reggie points in a direction she things she saw Carmen in earlier. Katniss follows, still hanging onto that chair.

**Lisa Simpson and Meg Griffin In-Ring Promo**

\- Lisa Simpson and Meg Griffin are inside the ring, the former smirking while the latter looks at the crowd with contempt for each and every single one of them, people who mocked her in the past, people who laughed at her and made her their personal punch line for so many years.

\- Lisa says, "I gave you all the time in the world to prepare for this…and yet you STILL were not ready for it, were you? You speculated, you contemplated, you tried to understand, but you never reached that level of full comprehension…until the moment…until it HAPPENED…until SHE ARRIVED. Ladies and gentlemen, THIS is my fellow beneficiary of providence, the second lady of kismet…and really, what you are looking at in this ring…is YEARS and YEARS in the making. This girl standing next to me…has been left on the outskirts of her fate for far too long like a small baby in a basket left outside a house door…something she's been used to both in and out of Fiction Wrestling. And you had believe she resented that position she was in, but what she resented even more than that was the lack of an opportunity for upward mobility. With no one and nothing to respect her, the chances of her removing that stigma slowly began to drift away to the point where you people ACCEPTED it completely and decides to make her your permanent laughingstock. Over time, the name 'Meg Griffin' was synonymous was failure…with ignominy…with COMEDY… You didn't think that that'd come to a boil and runneth over, did you? You didn't think that she would EVER be able to remove that stench, because she was never ALLOWED to remove that stench—no one HUMORED her long enough for the stench to be removed. I saw that…but I also saw something else. I saw where she came from. I saw what she was surrounded by and associated with whether those who laughed it off took it seriously or not. She was next to a brother who excelled in WWT, CWF and UCW, just like I was next to a brother who excelled—a former WORLD CHAMPION who excelled. She was next to a father, not to say a GOOD father, but a father nonetheless and a former WORLD CHAMPION father… My father is the man who holds the record for the most CWF Championship reigns with SIX to date. Even Meg's own MOTHER has a career in CAWF, and SHE is respected there, but not the daughter…not her…"

\- As Meg scowls and the crowd starts a small "Meg sucks!" chant, Lisa continues with a scowl of her own, "…Forget what you know about the Simpsons and the Griffins from the dumb crossover episode—THIS, what you're listening to, is REAL. I found Meg Griffin, just before she was used as a PROP for _WrestleMania_—A PROP FOR _WRESTLEMANIA_—…looked her in the eyes, and I told her, 'It doesn't have to be this way… It doesn't have to be this way, and I know a place…where it WON'T be this way.' …I knew exactly what needed to be done, where she needed to be in order to unlock her TRUE potential, her REAL destiny, the destiny you couldn't take from her or deny no matter how much you giggled at her expense; THAT stayed with her throughout it all, and now it's time to cash it in. THIS is a NEW ERA in the life and times and career of this Quahog native, and as long as she is between THESE ropes here…as long as she's living through her birthright to success…in CCW, the name 'Meg Griffin' will no longer be in use. For her introduction here, it was fine, but it will be DIFFERENT over here from now on. As her FULL fortune is revealed, I can't think of a better way to mark this occasion…than with the usage of her FULL name, MEGAN Griffin."

\- A small "Megatron! Megatron!" chant goes off in the crowd, and Meg clenches her fists and snarls at the fans in the front row for this, not finding it funny. Lisa puts a hand on Meg's shoulder and calms her down in that moment, continuing by saying, "Keep on making your witticisms—eventually you're gonna run out of them or they're just gonna become obsolete, but the Daughters of Destiny have only the STARS ABOVE as THEIR limit. That's what we are: the Daughters of Destiny—the child of Homer, Lisa Simpson….and the child of Peter…Megan Griffin."

\- Lisa hands the microphone to Meg(an), and she talks over the chants of, "YOU STILL SUCK! YOU STILL SUCK!" with a loud shout of, "Still getting the pushover treatment…still getting the pushover treatment—I didn't look like a pushover when I drove Mystique Sonia's head into the ground last week, did I?! I didn't look like a pushover when I ripped this canvas apart and dropped her ass into these wooden boards with Lisa, did I?! No…no, on THAT night, at THAT time, SONIA was the pushover and I was the one doing the pushing, as it SHOULD BE. She didn't even PRETEND to fend me off because she COULDN'T fend me off—I was UNSTOPPABLE against her. And to think that that was the night where she was aiming to put herself in the _Pandemonium _main event against Gwen and her partner Jenny Wakeman… At first, I was planning on coming down to this ring last week in the MIDDLE of her match and screwing her out of it, but Lisa was the one who stopped me…by saying, 'Megan…do you honestly believe that Mystique Sonia's going to beat Gwen Tennyson? Would you be screwing her if you appeared in the middle of the match…or would you just be speeding up the inevitable?' …I already knew the answers to those questions, and that's why I waited until AFTER the match to make my presence FELT…and it was felt like no one else's that night because on the biggest _XX _episode in history, the last thing everybody got to see was ME standing over HER carcass…the PERFECT scene for the PERFECT awakening. Heh…I enjoyed every second of it. You know what else I enjoyed? I enjoyed listening to Lisa relay stories to me about how she sits backstage and eavesdrops on certain conversations between the girls in the back…talks that they have about their own roster…and I took a deep interest in the stories Lisa shared about people who looked at Mystique Sonia and called her a patsy, the LESSER half of Techno-Tongue…people who called her…WEAK… And it goes BEYOND the CCW locker rooms; it transcends into OTHER areas and other people as well—even on FUSION you get to hear about it! And it all eerily reminds me of what I've been hearing my entire career…jests about ME…stories about ME…laughter over ME… But there's one major difference between me and Sonia that Lisa pointed out to me…is that I have DESTINY. She has NOTHING. Everything that she's accomplished, people just attribute to the ability of Jenny Wakeman, someone who HAS become a star, someone who might even be your next Females Champion—in fact, I HOPE she becomes the next Females Champion because it'll further prove the point that she was the STRONG part of Techno-Tongue, while Mystique Sonia was the WEAK part. …And THAT…brings me to _Pandemonium_. As Lisa advertised with my debut on _XX 20_, at _CCW Pandemonium _I intend to make my CCW in-ring first match appearance. And I want that match…against the TRUE pushover here, Mystique Sonia. She's the one who deserves the mockery from where she gets it, but I DON'T…and I'm going to ERASE that once and for all on Sunday. I'm going to take the ability to make fun of me right out of your hands! You won't be able to say a THING after I WIN on Sunday night!"

\- Lisa cuts Megan off there to briefly mention, "Megan…keep in mind, that's only…if Sonia has the fortitude to compete tomorrow. Word has it that she's wearing an eye patch and lugging around a crutch as we speak."

"She'll accept," Megan states. "I KNOW she will. Because I'm just Meg Griffin to her, right? Even with a broken leg and a missing eye, she can still take me on, right? She's not afraid to step in the ring with this—there's NO WAY…" Megan sneers at her own semi-sarcastic quips. Then she says, "So I'm POSITIVE that we're going to get Mystique Sonia versus Megan Griffin in Chicago at the Allstate Arena…because if we DON'T…and if Sonia no-shows…well, I'll just have to find her myself, won't I? Because if I have THIS opportunity taken from me by a COWARD…you don't want to know how I'd react to that."

\- "Very well," Lisa says with a chortle. "When you put it that way, I guess, Mystique Sonia, that you don't really have much of a choice…especially when you consider what I might do if I see Megan's destiny get derailed by your nonappearance… A cluster of worldwide idiots have derailed it long enough; it needs not to be delayed any further. Now it just needs to HAPPEN. And whether those same idiots like it or not, whether her FAMILY likes it or not…it WILL happen. The new epoch has now begun…and our DESTINY…is here."

\- Lisa and Megan conclude their address, leaving the ring, the former smirking and the latter jawing off to nearby fans…

…

…and as the two exit, Mystique Sonia is seen backstage in her locker room, indeed with an eye patch over her right eye and a crutch for her injured leg, wearing the wounds of war from _XX 20_'s Street Fight…and the look on her face is one of thick antagonism. Sonia silently eyes the screen and watches the Daughters of Destiny leave while Al and Jeremy talk about whether or not Mystique Sonia will accept Megan Griffin's challenge for a match at the PPV.

**Jenny Wakeman vs. Aelita**

\- Jeremy talks about what might be going through Jenny's head after the Daughters of Destiny spoke out and Megan Griffin issued her challenge to Sonia. Cris, albeit begrudgingly, admits that Aelita had a point when she said Jenny needed to stop thinking about Sonia and start thinking about the Females Championship Match she has in twenty-four hours…and the match she's in right now. Perhaps the last segment is wearing on Jenny's mind, as Aelita takes the upper hand in the early-going of the match with an Inverted Atomic Drop to counter an attempt at a Leapfrog following an Irish Whip; then Aelita Snapmares Jenny onto her posterior, two Soccer Kicks and a Dropkick to the back of the head. Aelita transfers a Hammerlock on Jenny into an X-Plex that causes Jenny to roll out of the ring for a breather to collect herself…but Aelita doesn't allow the reprieve, vaulting from inside the ring to the apron and Double Foot Stomping the back of Jenny's shoulders and head into the ring frame as Jenny's leaning over it! Jenny goes down holding her upper torso…and as she starts to stand up, Aelita Springboards off of the middle rope into a Back Elbow to the face, bringing Jenny back down again.

\- Aelita maintains her advantage with a Belly-to-Back Suplex later in the match and also another Dropkick, this one to the face. Jenny starts to get some momentum going later by blocking a Suplex…and turning it around on Aelita, lifting her up and over…onto her feet behind the robot, and Jenny grabs Aelita's arms in a Backslide position for a count of 1…2…only 2. Aelita gets to her knees, and Jenny clocks her with a Shining Apprentice to the side of the head! That is enough to daze Aelita, the hardest shot of the match…but on a Springboard Corkscrew Cross Body try, Aelita takes a step back and drops to a knee, causing Jenny to fall directly onto the knee instead of Aelita's chest! This is then turned into an Inverted DDT for a near-fall. Aelita continues to take control with technical mat work, although working at a rather quick pace in doing so with various moves such as an Irish Whip into the corner followed quickly up by a Kneelift to the gut…followed by the same sequence in the opposite corner…followed by a Short-Arm Rolling Fireman's Carry, followed by a Running Shooting Star Splash! That also gets a two-count for the Lyoko Princess. Aelita knocks Jenny out of the ring once again with an Inside Mule Kick…and as Jenny is trying to collect herself again, Aelita is determined not to allow it to happen. She goes for a Suicide Dive…

…

…but Jenny catches her in the ropes with a Shuffle Side Kick to the jaw, leaving Aelita to hang in the ring ropes! From here, Jenny grabs Aelita…and Biel Throws her from the ring into the security barricade, dropping her spine-first with authority! That is the maneuver Jenny needs to turn the entire match around.

\- Jenny takes the wheel of the match with a Calf Kick to the jaw, a Body Slam…and a Missile Dropkick off of the second rope! That sends Aelita all the way across the ring to the corner…and Wakeman delivers a Turnbuckle Rope-Aided Dropkick to the chest before grabbing Aelita's legs and pulling her into a Jackknife Pin away from the ropes. Aelita kicks out…but Jenny, after the near-fall, immediately nails a Standing Moonsault for another near-fall! Jenny goes for a Death Valley Driver, but Aelita flips out of Jenny's grasp and to her feet where she lands a Back Kick to the chest. Aelita grabs Jenny's arms in Back-to-Back position and tries to set up the Lyoko Lock, but Jenny kicks Aelita in the back of the head while upside-down before she can fully lock it in. Then Jenny readjusts her weight, gets to her own feet, turns around, picks Aelita up and delivers the Jenny-Oop! Jenny covers Aelita for a near-fall after that!

\- This potential Match of the Night nearly comes to an end when Aelita turns a Super Arm Drag attempt into a Front Suplex that drops Jenny gut-first onto the top ring rope! Aelita follows this up with an Aelitacanrana that takes Jenny off of the rope and apron and hard to the canvas! Aelita hooks both legs and covers Jenny…but Jenny kicks out!

\- Aelita goes for the Aelita DDT…but Jenny counters it with a Pumphandle Neckbreaker onto her knee! This is followed up by an Emerald Flowsion for a two-count in Jenny's favor! The crowd is thoroughly enjoying this matchup between the top contenders for Gwen's Females Championship, and the commentators bring up what Gwen must be thinking watching this match from backstage.

\- Aelita attempts an Aelitacanrana towards the match's conclusion…but Jenny catches her in mid-move…Buckle Bombs her in another corner, and hits a Roundhouse Kick that sends Aelita leaning onto the middle rope! Jenny hits the ropes, thinking XJ9…

…

…

…but then she sees the big screen in mid-run and sees Mystique Sonia backstage attacking Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin! Sonia Elbows Megan hard to the floor and starts beating down Lisa with her crutch while Jenny watches and yells out for Sonia to stop because she is in no condition to be doing anything of this magnitude physically. Sonia uses her good leg to kick the downed Lisa, but eventually Megan Chop Blocks Sonia hard in the bad leg, immediately bringing Sonia down. Megan then mounts Sonia and starts punching her directly in the bad eye, ripping her eye patch off as she fires at her with blows!

\- A conflicted Jenny looks between the screen and Aelita, the screen and Aelita…and decides to go to the outside of the ring and start going to the back to help her partner. However, before she can make it to the ramp, Aelita, recovered, connects with a Suicide Dive from behind Jenny, bringing her down! Aelita pushes Jenny back inside the ring and hits her with an Aelitasault…and gets the three-count!

\- With the match concluded, Aelita gets her hand raised…and she looks at the big screen, look at Jenny…and says, "I guess it'll be all up to ME on Sunday…"

**Chell vs. Sissi Delmas**

\- As much as Sissi wanted to gain a measure of revenge from being used as part of an epistle to Trixie by Chell the week before, the _Portal_ Powerhouse dominated this match. GLaDOS spoke over the loudspeaker with unsolicited commentary, saying, "_Take a good, long look, Trixie Tang. This plus a 15-foot steel chain equals your fate in a few short hours…_" A Gorilla Press Slam, Choke Toss and Deadlift Superplex from the middle rope to Sissi standing on the apron are amongst Chell's offensive maneuvers. Sissi gets a brief blow in with a Chokeslam escape lateral to Chell and a Dropkick to the back of Chell's knee. Sissi hits a bunch of Double Axe-Handles to the back of Chell as she's kneeling…but on a French TKO attempt, Chell snatches Sissi's leg as it touches the back of her head. Chell elevates Sissi off of the mat, corralling both of Sissi's thighs…and turning it into a Release Powerbomb! Chell raises an arm over her head and, shortly thereafter, hits the Portal Wound onto Sissi for the 3-count.

**After the match…**

\- "Like a G6" by Far East Movement plays, and Chell immediately starts looking around and searching for Trixie Tang to come out to her music. However, as her music plays, Trixie does not appear. Chell starts to leave the ring, losing her patience…

…

…but Vicky the Babysitter runs into the ring from behind, having not been seen in CCW in quite some time! She blindsides Chell and kicks her in the kidney, knocking Chell off balance and to the arena floor! Vicky stomps on the downed Chell and hits her with a Facebuster directly onto the arena floor. Then she grabs Chell by the legs…pulls Chell underneath the ring apron…and Catapults her so that her face collides with the underside of the ring, metal beams and all there!

\- Vicky revels in her damage, snatching a microphone from the timekeeper's area and proclaiming, "MISSED ME, TWERPS?! …I'm here to collect some extra cash for playing contract killer! Black hair and tight skirt's paid me GOOD to make sure this chick doesn't come to Chicago on her own two feet! So I'M gonna break her right here, right now!"

\- Vicky hits Chell upside the cranium with her microphone, Chell's forehead turning red from being smashed into the bottom of the ring via the earlier Catapult. Vicky stomps on Chell even more as the crowd boos for the attack. Vicky then grabs Chell and tosses her body into the steel ring steps, causing the entire base and staircase to budge away from their post!

\- The _Fairly Odd_ Babysitter pushes Chell inside the ring and, upon picking her up, goes for an Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver…

…

…but Chell escapes to her feet behind Vicky and hits her with a Chellfire!

\- Chell feels her skull and feels the pain Vicky inflicted upon her…and, angry, she finds her core Wheatley…picks him up…

…

…and bashes it into Vicky's skull this time! Chell whacks the downed Vicky with multiple shots with Wheatley to the sternum, causing Vicky to cough incessantly…which isn't helped much by Chell's follow-up Silent But Deadly Choke on Vicky! Chell tightens the Rear Naked Choke on Vicky's throat, squeezing the life out of her on the canvas, more angered than before after being attacked by the evil babysitter sent by Trixie…

…

…

\- …and speaking of Trixie, as Chell has the SBD locked in, she slides inside the ring and whips Chell with a steel chain in her hand, just like the one she'll be strapped into at _Pandemonium_! Trixie wails on Chell and continues lashing her with the chain, forcing her to let go of Vicky and writhe on the mat. Trixie Tang grits her teeth severely as she hits Chell repeatedly…before Sissi Delmas stands up from her beating and starts to add in stomps to the downed Chell herself. Sissi continues putting the boots to the _Portal _protagonist…

…

\- …but Trixie suddenly whacks her with the steel chain as well! Trixie starts beating down Sissi for unintelligible reasons and rhymes, hollering, "I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE AFRAID! I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE AFRAID!" as she proceeds to alternate between lashes onto Sissi and lashes onto Chell with the steel chain, until both girls are left down and in distress. Trixie even whips Wheatley with the chain one time, her crazed rage outpouring here. The commentators, especially Cris, note how Trixie's state of mind has deteriorated over time between the mind games, GLaDOS and her winning streak ending last week on _XX 20_. Trixie picks Chell up, holding her by the head on her shoulder…and managing to deliver the Touch of Tang, leaving Chell lying in the middle of the squared circle. Trixie holds the chain above her head, posing over the downed bodies of Chell and Sissi, though mostly Chell, her _Pandemonium _adversary. "I'M THAT DAMN PRETTY…AND PRETTY DAMN GOOD…AND THIS SUNDAY…I'M GOING TO WIN…AGAIN! AND SHE…IS GOING TO LOSE…AGAAAIN!"

**Tag Team Division Announcement**

\- CCW Majority Owner Woody Paige is inside the ring and calls the Powerpuff Girls down to the ring. This time, unlike last week, all three of the PPG including their leader Blossom appear. "What is it NOW, Paige—did you sign a team from ANTARCTICA now?!" an irritated Blossom growls, not happy with the events of the week before. Now that she's here, she's determined to make sure that nothing like _XX 20_'s events happen again. Woody Paige ensures that this is a different occasion…and then he calls, in this order, Koldblooded, the Stark Sisters, and Hana-Gumi to the ring, all of whom appear as they are called. These three teams eye the Powerpuffs darkly, and Blossom shouts about how this is pretty much the same situation as last week, but Woody orders for Bubbles and Buttercup to "put some duct tape over your leader's lips because she needs to do less talking and more listening."

\- Woody Paige then declares that he has been doing much thinking over the _XX _Tag Team Division considering _XX 20_'s events and the events of prior weeks…and that in his estimation, at _Pandemonium _the team that deserves to wrestle the Powerpuffs for the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship…

…

…

…is the Stark Sisters. Arya and Sansa give a stoic glance at Woody, silently telling them that he's made a smart decision. Koldblooded smile, genuinely happy for the Starks, and Hana-Gumi calmly stands by. Woody explains that Hana-Gumi is still new to CCW and that they aren't going to skip ahead anybody in the line. Despite their pedigree in Japan, Woody states, they should show the rest of the Women's Division here in person why they deserve to be at the level of the Tag Team Champions. Kanna, Matilda and Marion appear understanding to this, although not necessary pleased…but that isn't all.

\- "You're going to get that chance to show it soon…and Koldblooded, you're going to have a chance to show why it should be YOU in the Women's Tag Team Championship conversation after _Pandemonium_," Woody says, "…because both Koldblooded and Hana-Gumi will be taking part in the first-ever _XX _Tag Premier League!"

\- Koldblooded and Hana-Gumi both look at Woody curiously, and Woody further elaborates that the other ten participants in this new League will be announced before the tournament starts, making for a total of twelve teams. As for the format, the field of teams will be divided into three blocks of four. In each block, the teams will compete in Round Robin-style against the rest of the teams in their bracket, similar to the World Cup. Once all Round Robin Matches are complete, the top two teams in each block will advance into the playoff rounds. The winner of the entire Tag Premier League will be determined at the _Regal Rumble _PPV.

\- Mileena takes the microphone and says that Woody is a smart man for giving the Starks the first Title shot…which earns a stoic glance from Sansa and a "Why does she exist?" look from Arya. Mileena next says, "You had me a little…concerned when you brought these three in from off the boat to this place. I almost thought you were about to outsource the Title Match…but good thing you're smarter than that. You get to keep your head on your shoulders for another day. Arya, Sansa, make sure you win those straps because when you DO, and when WE win this Tag Premier League, we're gonna have a rematch for the ages, friends…" Mileena giggles while Arya and Sansa just look at Mileena and roll their eyes.

\- "As for you though, Hana-Gumi," Mileena turns to the three Funbari Onsen waitresses, "I wouldn't be so thankful for this spot in the tournament just yet. I know why WE'RE going in the League, but I'm not so sure about you. A week ago at this time, no one here talked about you. No one here RECOGNIZED you. Some still don't, but a few might know of what you've done before here. Don't get me wrong; those people EXIST…but those people also have to know that CCW has the best Women's Tag Team Division in the entire sport, and THIS is where you are put to the test. And what better test than the one that's ahead of you right now. You and eleven other teams… You don't think that we're going to let some foreign entity just come on in and think that they can run this Tag Team Division, do you? Newsflash: you're not in Kansas anymore."

"Japan," Skarlet corrects.

"Whatever," Mileena shrugs. "Point is, every single tag team in THIS locker room, especially us, wants the same thing you want, only WE'VE been fighting for it on this side of the block faaaar longer than you have. Just because you've all been Beat Champions in New Japan doesn't mean you're a shoo-in to be a Champion here. What exactly have YOU done HERE in the _XX _Tag Division? …Nothing at all. Nothing but SHOW UP. We don't know if you're better than the Starks. We don't know if you're better than Prettier Muscle head-to-head. We don't know if you're better than the Poké-Coordinators. We don't know if you're better than AmiYumi. We don't know if you're better than the Cyber Girls. …We don't know if you're better than US. But now you're just going to walk right in and win OUR company tournament? Just like that? …Not on my watch, and not on Skar's watch either. So you'd better hope our paths don't cross in the Tag Premier League…because we're a bloodthirsty pairing against FRIENDS…" Mileena grins at the Starks, who once again just shake their heads, "…so what do you think we are against enemies?"

\- "Actually…" Kanna speaks, "I hope our paths DO cross in this League…because we didn't travel from Japan to here to swing and miss for a cup of coffee; we came here to knock this out of the park and knock everybody else just OUT because even though YOU don't know…WE do. And you WILL know, and you will REMEMBER. That includes you, that includes the Starks, and that includes the Powerpunks over there too. If that means we have to play ball the CCW way and win a Tag Premier League to get to the top…well, let's be honest; we don't do very well with 'playing by others' rules'…but we can make an exception here. We have no problem with that because it's right up our alley. When we say we'll beat anybody, we mean ANYBODY. No one's an exception…but of course, poor you doesn't even know it yet. You got one thing right: hope that our path don't cross in the League…because if they DO…the next thing you'll be hoping for is that it's the LAST time our paths cross."

\- Blossom then shouts that it doesn't even matter if Hana-Gumi can or can't back up what they say, because the Championships will stay with the PPG past _Pandemonium_, past _Pride &amp; Glory_, and past _Regal Rumble _and beyond too. "We ARE the best tag team," Blossom asserts. "And twelve teams in a tournament series aren't going to put a dent in that. …But Kanna…Kanna, Matilda, Marion, I won't lie, I'm VERY interested in seeing how YOU do in this tournament…because the Starks and the Kombatants don't seem very happy with you waltzing in and thinking you can have the world handed to you. Hell, getting into the TAG PREMIER LEAGUE—getting a spot in THAT is too much for a team that hasn't wrestled a LICK in the United States. But of course, Woody's all about 'opportunities'… At least he's being consistent and giving eleven OTHER teams this 'opportunity'…and whomever those teams are, I have a feeling they're going to feel a lot like the Starks and Koldblooded do about your presence. Besides…no one likes a line cutter."

Matilda replies to Blossom, "Well, it's a good thing we didn't come here to be LIKED then; we came here to WIN."

\- Before things can go any further, Prettier Muscle's music hits, and while Ronda Rousey juggles their Poké Ball in one hand, Jillian proclaims, "One of those other ten teams in this Tag Premier League had better be Prettier Muscle! When it comes to tests of endurance like this, you NEED the beacons of fitness to be in this. You really don't have much of a choice when you're giving teams like Hanorexia-Gumi a shot!"

\- Kanna, Matilda and Marion narrow their eyes at Prettier Muscle, but before they can rebut or anyone else can say anything, the Olympic Entourage makes its entrance, Misty May and Kerri Walsh with Michael Phelps accompanying them. Phelps takes the microphone and throws the Olympians' hat into the match, saying that not only did Misty and Kerri "have the Match of the Night on _XX 20 _in the eyes of the only people that matter," but, even though they lost, they beat down Annie Frazier, Reggie Rocket and Emmy so hard that they couldn't save Emily Elizabeth from getting injured by The END. This earns loud boos for Phelps essentially taking credit for that for the Entourage…

…

\- …and then the Test Twins, accompanied by Jimmy Neutron, come to the ring. Jimmy says on the Twins' behalf, "I have spoken at great length about the sport of Fiction Wrestling being a science rather than an art form…the medulla oblongata being more robust than the fist…and this Tag Premier League sounds to me like the nonpareil prospect for this keynote to be emphasized."

\- The Powerpuff Girls see all of the tag teams inside the ring now, and Buttercup frowns and raises her Tag Team Title Belt while Bubbles raises the other Title Belt, showing off who the Champions are inside the ring. Arya gets in Bubbles's face and mouths that they won't be the Champions for long. The commentators mention that if the Starks beat the PPG on Sunday, THEY would be going to _Pride &amp; Glory _instead of the Powerpuffs. As this happens, the Poké-Coordinators come out now, and May exclaims that they want in this tournament too, AND when the brackets are made for the League, she wants the Poké-Coordinators to be in the same bracket as Prettier Muscle because they have unfinished business. Jillian and Ronda dare May and Dawn to settle it now, and the Coordinators run to the ring, but as soon as they do, Prettier Muscle goes to the outside, Jillian joking, "You really don't run very often, do you?"

\- Woody Paige does his best to settle things down inside the ring and at ringside, ordering them not to turn this into a massive quarrel with all of the bodies inside of the ring. Woody says the TPL will be taking place across not on the next few _XX _episodes, but on _Ozone _and on house shows as well given how many matches must be booked. He then declares that the entire League participant list will be announced live on _Ozone 41_, so stay tuned. He then wishes all of the teams in the ring good luck, and best wishes for the Powerpuffs and Starks for their Tag Team Title Match at _Pandemonium_.

\- Slowly the ring empties out peacefully, Hana-Gumi being one of the last teams to leave…though from the outside, Ronda grabs Kanna's foot and tries to pull her out of the ring from ringside, only for Kanna to push her away. Prettier Muscle and the three members of Hana-Gumi exchange words from inside the ring to outside…

…

…

…but then Misty May suddenly grabs a preoccupied Marion from behind and hits her with an Olympic Slam! Kanna and Matilda quickly realize this, and they turn around to snatch Misty, but Kerri helps her out of the ring and the Olympic Entourage bails up the ramp. Michael Phelps laughs and yells, "WELCOME TO AMERICA!" The Powerpuff Girls smirk at the scene, taking pleasure in it…but then they see the Stark Sisters coldly glaring at them and their Titles. To Arya and Sansa, Hana-Gumi are a second thought. All that matters is their match at _Pandemonium_. The PPG and Stark Sisters stare off at the entrance ramp, the Title Belts shining brightly in the picture.

**Cyber Girls vs. The END**

\- Zoe Payne and Bella Swan represent The END in this match, and the Cyber Girls, out for vengeance of their own in honor of Emily Elizabeth, go right after the two of them with rapid offense in the form of kicks and punches; the strikes don't seem fruitful but some timely Arm Drags to both Zoe and Bella get them outside of the ring. Inez and Jackie "soar and score" with a duo of Suicide Dives to The END members…and then both of the Cyber Girls run back inside even attack the nonparticipant Lucy van Pelt with a Double Suicide Dive onto her! The Cyber Girls brawl with The END to the best of their ability outside of the squared circle…but their attack on Lucy comes back to haunt the two of them, as Inez tries to get back into the ring but Lucy holds onto Jackie's foot at the apron…which allows Bella to run at her and deliver a Hangman's DDT in the ropes to turn things in The END's favor.

\- The END doesn't let up once they gain control, Zoe and Bella torturing Jackie with a Fallaway Slam (Zoe), an STO (Bella), a Uranage (Zoe) and a Turnbuckle Mat Slam (Bella). Any attempt Jackie makes at coming back, they are stopped immediately – Jackie's attempt to get momentum via a Jawbreaker to Zoe was no-sold and rebuffed by a hard Big Boot to the jaw! Bella hits a Diving Double Knee Drop to Jackie's midsection…and then forward rolls and Forearms Inez off of the apron before running and kicking Jackie in the side of her ribcage. As the referee scolds Bella, Lucy gets more revenge from the earlier dive by Samoan Dropping Inez's body against the nearby steel ring post!

\- Jackie gets enough distance to tag out following a counter to an Oklahoma Slam from Zoe into an Inverted DDT! Jackie manages to crawl to her corner to tag…but Inez is still down from the Samoan Drop by Lucy. Zoe gets back up…and then runs from behind and hits a Left Mark Elbow to the middle of Jackie's back! Zoe pins Jackie here…and only gets a near-fall. Zoe hits Jackie with a Pumphandle Suplex that sends her all the way back to The END's corner; Bella tags in and she and Zoe double-team with a Double Slingshot Suplex.

\- Bella goes for Bella's Bite onto Jackie…but the latter elbows repeatedly out of it and backs into a neutral corner. Bella runs at Jackie, but Jackie lifts up her boots to hit Bella's face. Bella backpedals…charges again…and catches Jackie's feet now…but Jackie pushes herself away from the rope and transfers into a Double Foot Stomp Mat Slams Bella into the canvas! And this time…Jackie is able to make a tag! Inez, clutching her back, comes in and targets Bella's arm in her comeback: a Jumping Armbreaker, a Springboard Arm Drag, and a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors spun into a Single Arm DDT (aka La Mística). Inez goes for the pin but gets only two. When Zoe runs in, Inez Drop Toe Holds her and puts her in a Fujiwara Armbar…but Zoe stands up with Inez in her clutches for a Sidewalk Slam. Luckily, Inez has the flexibility to Up-Kick Zoe in the top of the head while in her grasp and kick her into the ropes…where Jackie delivers an Inverted Hotshot Neckbreaker…and Zoe bounces off of the ropes into an Inez Hurricanrana. Inez focuses back on Bella and manages to give her the Number Cruncher (Inverted Facelock dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker) for a 2-count.

\- Zoe tries to get involved again, picking Inez up for a Powerbomb…but Jackie hits her with a Springboard High Knee to the back of the head, Inez getting the push to turn the Powerbomb into a Sit-Out Facebuster! Zoe ends up outside of the ring and Jackie and Inez double up to hit a Double Jackie-Sack (Double Back Suplex Facebuster) for another two-count. The Cyber Girls then set up Bella for the Motherboard Express, Inez picking Bella up for it over her shoulder…but Zoe grabs Jackie by the leg outside of the ring. Jackie steps on her hands with her free foot and Planchas…into a Fireman's Carry by Zoe! Zoe delivers a TAN to the outside that leaves Jackie to lean lifelessly beside the steel ring steps.

\- Bella fights out of the Motherboard Express…but later, Inez fights off a Double Arm Superplex from Bella to push her away. Inez prepares for a Diving Cross Body…but before she can leap, Bella runs to the ropes and hits a Beautiful Nightmare Kick to the back of Inez's leg as she's on the top rope; this causes Inez to fall backward and smack the back of her head against the top of the steel ring post! The crowd is awed and spooked by the impact as Inez seems out cold from the fall. Bella grabs her legs as she's laid on the top turnbuckle…and drops her with an Inverted Alabama Slam. One subsequent Swan Song later, and that's all she wrote.

**After the match…**

\- Zoe Payne put Inez in the Payne-Killer to add extra injury to the matter, Inez not even conscious at this point. Lucy van Pelt hollers at the pained Inez, delighting in her plight…and making it worse with a Birchwood Bull Hammer! Zoe then directly traffic and tells Bella and Lucy to grab Jackie and the two sets of steel stairs. The END does so, Lucy pushing Jackie in the ring and Bella bringing one set of stairs while Lucy takes the other…and Zoe picks Jackie up, telling Lucy and Bella to ram the steps into Jackie's skull for a Con-Stair-To, if you will…

…

…

…

\- …but before they can, Emmy, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket run down to the ring! Lucy throws the steel steps in her hand at the oncoming Emmy, but Emmy drops and rolls onto the ringside floor to evade the flying stairs; then she gets onto the ring apron and Springboard Dropkicks Bella Swan! The six girls proceed to get into a fracas that Zero Kazama and security breaks up. "THE NEXT GIRL TO THROW A PUNCH ISN'T JUST NOT GOING TO _PANDEMONIUM_; SHE'LL BE FIRED!" Zero yells. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY ANOTHER ARENA! SAVE IT FOR THIS SUNDAY!" Reluctantly, The END and Team Emmy back off from each other, indeed saving it for the Demon's Dungeon.

**Backstage with Katniss**

\- Katniss Everdeen still hunts for Carmen Sandiego backstage, having looked at the bathrooms, the locker rooms, near vending machines, the green room, catering and elsewhere…but it isn't until she reaches the parking lot that she stumbles upon a lady in red, trench coat and fedora included. Katniss, recognizing this, speeds to the woman…and creams her from behind with the steel chair to the spine! Katniss unleashes all of her energy and rage behind the chair, continuing to beat the woman in red with shot after shot after shot, reaching nearly eleven chair shots!

\- "Should have taken more than just my hair," Katniss growls as she picks the lady up…puts her onto her own back…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Flaming Bludgeon onto the concrete ground of the lot below! The lady in red is motionless…but Katniss isn't done! Katniss turns the woman over to start raining down mounted punches…

…

\- …but then she sees that the woman isn't Carmen Sandiego at all, but a woman dressed in her same outfit to throw Katniss off. Underneath the trench coat appears to be a pink blouse, a red miniskirt and knee-length stockings. Looking closer, Katniss notices a piece of paper in the pocket of the red coat over the entire outfit. Katniss pulls the paper out, and reads it…and the note says, "Meet one of my V.I.L.E. accomplices Jacqueline Hyde. She's one of my best operatives, always willing to serve in a pinch. If you want to get your hands on me…you're going to have to do better than that. Because time…AND place…are ALWAYS on my side."

\- Katniss, frustrated by this tactic by Carmen to hide from her wrath, kicks the downed Jacqueline Hyde and stomps away, stewing heavily as Carmen appears completely out of sight, possibly no longer in the building.

**Final Segment**

The last segment of the show features the CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson…

* * *

Gwen Tennyson is standing in the ring with a makeshift altar covered in a baby blue cloth set up in front of her. On the altar are a chalice and a large black bowl.

"Give or take a few ticks…only 3600 minutes are separating us from _Pandemonium_…" Gwen speaks as the crowd is all but drowning her out with immense boos. "And considering what I've been hearing and seeing amongst all of you, this 'poetry' that's being thrown around…how 'fitting' it would be for me to LOSE with the 2014 FWAs approaching…how 'apropos' it would be for me to LOSE with _Pride &amp; Glory _on the horizon…how 'apt' it is for this time to be THE time where Gwen Tennyson 'gets what is coming to her' in your silly eyes—just like _Nevermore _was the time, just like _XX 14 _was the time, just like _Meltdown _was the time, just like _Jackpot _was the time…haha…" Gwen laughs. "I don't think you GET what exactly the Kingdom of Gwen is. And that's what I'm out here to correct. Here's your explanation: everyone and everything in this building, outside of this building, on this channel, on other channels, and even the things that aren't in existence yet are objects taking up space in the Kingdom of Gwen."

Amidst loudening boos, Gwen continues, "It's amazing how I've been CCW Females Champion for 274 days, and yet you show time and time again just how much you fail to recognize that. After 274 days of being the best, after 274 days of STAYING the best amidst death, resurrection and near-termination, the one thing you should realize by now is how joined to the hip you all are to me because in this Fiction WRESTLING Multiverse, you can't spell 'wrestling' without 'Gwen'. That simple truth alone is enough to remind all of you that in this place, in this palace, everything revolves around ME."

"Well, at least she's not being shy about it…the heifer…" Jeremy grumbles.

"Anything that you see or hear or smell or touch, I ALLOW you to see, hear, smell and touch," Gwen says. "Whatever is here is here because I LET IT be here. I let you fans sit down in your seats so you can watch me and hang onto my every word with bated breath and bitterness. I let those supporting act wrestlers back there onto my stage and inside this ring when it's time for them to have a match. I'm letting Jonathan Ellis return to his CCW post tomorrow night for _Pandemonium _so he can do commentary on MY main event. And even outside of these walls, my spirit and my control pervades through all beings; everyone who's ever been a wrestler for any company, any employee, any COMMENTATORS or AUTHORITIES…" This extra emphasis, alluding to Gwen's atrocious actions on _XX 18_, garners more jeers and hisses.

"…any referee, any tag team anywhere, and every company that's ever hosted a wrestling event, has done so because I ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN," Gwen says. "I could easily snap my fingers or clap my hands or even just EXHALE, and as I let out my single breath, anyone and anything could be letting out its FINAL breath. If anyone or anything is out of MY line—not these 'moral codes' or 'laws' or 'doctrines' you're talking about, but MY GOSPEL…if anything goes against that, I can remedy it as I wish with only a thought. These 2014 FWAs that are coming up? Spoiler alert: CCW will be sweeping AGAIN, MY rightful awards included…and it'll be that way because I MAKE IT so, and you can cry about that all you want; I'll be the one drinking your tears with a smile. I am DRIVEN enough—I am POWERFUL enough to make sure that, in defense of my Word, what needs to get done…gets done. If I was having an issue with, say…Gear Valant…I could just click my heels and send him to a NEW home in HELL. If I took a high level of umbrage to…Johnny Test for something he or his sisters or anyone connected to him had done against me, and I wanted him to pay the hefty price, he would pay that hefty price, no questions needed. Anything that's against MY code and MY dogmas goes away, even the companies—if I have a problem with PCUW, I'll snap my fingers and they'll make like N'Sync and go bye-bye-bye like THAT. CASZ pissing me off? _Adios! _WWE getting on my nerves? Guarantee you that you won't be missed."

Gwen smirks, and the crowd is chanting heavily, "FIRST AND OVER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) FIRST AND OVER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

Gwen brushes her hair out of her eyes and speaks, "And THAT'S the divinity that Jenny Wakeman and Aelita Schaeffer—but NOT Miss Weak Sonia…will be up against tomorrow evening, and I wield that deific power because of who I am and what I have. This company is Gwen Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson is this company—it LIVES and DIES with ME. I have a contract that proves it. And the only way—the ONLY WAY…that that changes…is if anyone takes this Females Championship off of my waist, and as you've seen time and again, that's far easier said than done. I am out here to REMIND everyone of these things, because it's those blind folks, those living in EMMY, who falsely convince others like you into thinking that tomorrow's the end for ME, the end of First and Only, the night where everything I've done 'comes back to haunt me' and it's very, very funny that you mention that because for all of the evils that I've committed over my time here, the very things you want me to pay for tomorrow night, the stabbing, the immolation, the massacre…tomorrow night is going to be the night where I commit the greatest evil I've EVER pulled off, an evil that I've done over and over again, an evil that SURPASSES anything else I've ever committed. The most evil thing, mortals, that Gwen Tennyson does, has done and WILL BE DOING…is winning."

The commentators—Al, Cris and Jeremy—raise their eyebrows as they hear this. The crowd listens in, but they are doing so while maintaining their large boos.

"Sounds simple, right? I mean, compared to these elaborate schemes you see others build and orchestrate, mine sounds…almost basic at best. Some people want to flood planet Earth; some people want mass genocide, some people go for nuclear warfare…but I win wrestling matches," Gwen says. "That's not the most complex thing in the world…but how does it make you feel when I win those wrestling matches? …THAT right there is what makes it so novel, because it is something as simple as that alone that ruins the entire world's day. It could be somebody's birthday on Christmas, and if it just so happens that I pin somebody that evening or make someone tap out, I become the biggest Grinch in the world because I stole that person's joy and he or she won't be getting it back—I've ruined ALL of that. Heheh…I have the express ability to piss you off, make you angry, make you SAD…just by winning a wrestling match. THAT'S the power that Gwen Tennyson has over all of you."

Gwen giggles evilly as she voices this to everyone, and a large "**F**K YOU GWEN! F**K YOU GWEN!**" chant erupts from the State Farm Center. Gwen looks around and cups her ear with her free hand, encouraging these chants as she puts the mic to her lips again, still laughing.

"It's almost TOO EASY when you look at it like that, and it's with that same amount of ease that it's going to take place, and I can't WAIT to hear all of you men, women and children complain, whine, weep and bemoan every second of it as it plays out right before your very eyes in Gwen Tennyson's Kingdom," Gwen states. "But…in my benevolence…I have elected to personally prepare you all for _Pandemonium _and the Triple Threat Match—yes, TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, not a Fatal Four-Way… That's falling into the same bucket of failed pipedreams as a new Females Champion being crowned… I'm going to soften the incoming blow to your spirits. I am going to prime you for the main event of tomorrow evening with the observance of a sacrament."

"A sacrament?" Al repeats quizzically.

"…What in the HELL is that supposed to mean?" Jeremy wonders with an eye roll.

"It is my sincere expectation that at the conclusion of this live rite, you all will feel the presence and the aura of Gwen flowing through you once again, REINVIGORATED…and you will return to rational thinking whether you like it or you don't," Gwen asserts as she runs a hand along her altar. "And with that being said…let us begin. I invite any volunteers in this arena to STAND UP, step forward, and become one with the Will of Gwen. Any takers? ANYONE? There MUST be takers…"

Gwen looks out at the audience—the livid audience—in search for someone to participate in her exercise. The fans are not at all eager to take part, only booing and hissing in reply, but Gwen continues looking. The Alpha Bitch walks inside the ring and eyes the fans, either mistaking their anger for zeal…or just not giving a damn.

"This is exactly why I'm out here doing this for you people—EXACTLY for this reason… Come on; I'll make sure security clears a path just for you. Come on down!" Gwen exclaims and motions for someone from the crowd to enter the ring…though no one does so, everyone merely booing immensely.

"Is this for real?" Jeremy shakes his head. "A SACRAMENT?"

"This girl TRULY believes she's the Lord…" Al says in awe. "…You know, we should come to EXPECT this out of Gwen Tennyson from now on, but STILL…"

"Should I go with YOU?" Gwen starts pointing at fans in the crowd. "…You in the front? …Or you with the Zoe Payne t-shirt? Or how about you with the foam finger? You with the Jenny Wakeman sign—I KNOW you need this… Or maybe…maybe I should invite HER with the Chell merch…"

Gwen inspects the fans, waiting for the perfect subject to present himself or herself, while the fans continue indicating that they want no part of this whatsoever. She turns her head around…and in that moment she finds the perfect individual…

"…ACTUALLY…how about…you, Cris Collinsworth?"

Cris blinks thrice as he hears his name called, not seeing it coming at that moment. Al Michaels and Jeremy Ellis look over at Cris to see his reaction…which is marked by surprise and intrigue.

"You…you're picking me?" Cris inquires to make sure. "You're choosing ME for this?"

Gwen nods her head. "I think that you would benefit from this as much as anybody else here. Why don't you enter this ring and be a part of my ritual?"

Jeremy and Al look at each other now…and Cris grins and says, "…Well, sure! I-I'd be GLAD to!" Cris takes off his headset and begins to gush at the announce desk next to Al and near Jeremy. "Oh my Gwen…I'm gonna be part of Gwen's sacrament!" Cris claps his hands with glee. "Do you know how much of an HONOR this is? This is a highlight of my entire broadcasting career! I WISH NBC gave me a part in something this cool!"

"I bet you do…" Jeremy dryly says as Cris leaves the announce table and walks to the ring.

"CRIS SUCKS! CRIS SUCKS! CRIS SUCKS!" chants echo in the building as Cris makes it to the ring apron.

Collinsworth scowls and shouts at the fans, "OH, SHUT UP! YOU'RE IRRELEVANT TO ME!" before entering between the ropes and standing inside the squared circle.

"Here you are…" Gwen nods as she sees Cris enter the ring and stand before her self-made altar.

"Here I am indeed," Cris says, "and I would like to, before we even begin, start by saying I am infinitely GRATEFUL and PRIVILEGED to be taking part in this ceremonial you are holding here tonight in front of these people in Champaign. It is my pleasure and delight to, in my involvement with this, bring out the greatness and everlasting essence of the Alpha Bitch, our CCW Females Champion of the World."

The crowd is none too pleased with this declaration, the "CRIS SUCKS!" chants intensifying further in reply. Cris brushes the fans off and motions for them to keep their mouths shut.

Gwen, meanwhile, says, "I appreciate that, Cris Collinsworth…and in turn, I would like to, before we begin…request a token of such gratitude in the form of an offering."

Cris Collinsworth blinks again, once more taken aback by Gwen's diction.

"Excuse me—an offering? What do you…?" Cris asks, his voice trailing off.

"Alms, if you will," Gwen elaborates. "For we cannot truly have this sacrament without a collection for the offertory, Cris… I MUST have an offering before we start. And I know just from what I see and what I've heard, Cris, that you will gladly give one to me…for as the Book of Gwen reads, 'Gwen loves a cheerful giver.'"

"…Is she seri—oh, why do I even ask?" Jeremy groans. "Is Cris actually going to…?"

"I hope not…" Al speaks.

Cris scratches the back of his neck. "Yes, I, uh…do remember reading, er…that… I can't say I exactly expected this, but…for my goddess, it is only right."

Cris then digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out his wallet…and with a small sigh, he pulls out a $1 bill and hands it to the Females Champion, which causes the entire crowd to vocalize their disgust with a moan.

Gwen looks at the bill in Cris's hand…and says, "Cris…it ALSO reads in the Book of Gwen… 'Give…and it will be given to you. Your gift will return to you in full—pressed down, shaken together to make room for more, running over, and poured into your lap. For with the measure you use…it will be measured back to you.' In other words, Cris, the more you give to the Alpha Bitch…the more you will receive."

"…You are JOKING…" Jeremy insistently says, knowing that isn't the case but, somewhere in his mind, hoping so.

"…Are you trying to tell me something here, Gwen?" Cris inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"My subject…I am only telling you the truth," Gwen smiles warmly at Cris.

Cris ponders this and takes a deep breath. "…Well…I guess it can only help instead of hurt."

Cris digs into his wallet a second time…and hands Gwen a $20 bill. The fans see Cris indulging the self-proclaimed Wrestling Goddess and become even more repulsed by the sight of it. The CCW Females Champion's smile widens as she puts the money in her capris pocket, now $21 richer thanks to the Voice of the Rookie Revolution.

"Indeed…" Gwen agreeing says, "…it is worth it. And now, we can proceed. In case you don't know the responsorial words by heart, here's a sheet just for you to be your guide." Gwen hands Cris a paper program, which Collinsworth accepts graciously and peruses. Gwen then stands directly in front of the altar, her hands outstretched towards the chalice and bowl on the countertop while Cris nods, ready to begin Gwen's rite.

"Blessed I am, the Alpha Bitch, Gwen of all Fiction Wrestling," Gwen speaks. "Through my goodness I have placed upon this side of the _Double X _altar my bread of life." She motions to the bowl on the altar.

"Blessed be Gwen forever!" Cris proclaims.

"Blessed I am, the First and Only, Gwen of all Fiction Wrestling. Through my goodness I have placed upon this side of the _Double X _altar the fruit of my body, which will become your spiritual drink," Gwen declares as she points to the chalice.

"Blessed be Gwen forever!" Cris repeats.

"Pray, mortal subject," Gwen looks at Collinsworth, "that your sacrifice may be acceptable to Gwen, the almighty Champion."

"May the Alpha Bitch accept this sacrifice for the praise and glory of her name, for our good and the good of all her company, CCW," Cris states, putting full gusto behind these words.

Gwen nods in approval while the fans are finding this entire scene despicable. "The Alpha Bitch be with you."

"And also with them," Cris points to the mad crowd, further ticking them off with his participation.

"Lift up your heart," Gwen commands.

"Lift it up to the Champion," Cris says.

"Give thanks to the Alpha Bitch your Gwen."

"It is ALWAYS right to give her thanks and praise!"

Gwen instructs Cris to read from his program the next passage. Cris eyes these words and clears his throat, saying, "It is your duty and your salvation, always and everywhere to give thanks to the First and Only, Gwen Tennyson. She is the Word through whom CCW made _Double X_, the Savior sent to redeem Fiction Wrestling. By the power of the Alpha Bitch she took flesh and was born of Natalie Tennyson, who will be present at _Pandemonium_ to watch her triumph again. For your sake she caught her throat on barbwire; she put an end to death and revealed the true resurrection. In this she fulfilled Her will and retained on _XX 14_. And so you join the angels and the saints in proclaiming Her glory as we say…holy, holy Alpha Bitch, Gwen of power and Gwen of might, heaven and earth are full of your glory—hosanna in the highest!"

Jeremy and Al are both facepalming at ringside as this goes on while Gwen giggles in delight and the fans boo immensely.

"Blessed is She who comes in the name of the Alpha Bitch…" Cris says. "Hosanna…in the highest!" Cris splays his arms and looks up into the air, taking in the spirit of Gwen from his declarations.

"**SHUT THE F**K UP! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) SHUT THE F**K UP! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" 17,200 fans cry out as a unit, much to the discomfort of the First and Only Females Champion…who grabs Cris Collinsworth's hand and grips it tightly.

"Gwen is holy indeed, the fountain of all holiness," Gwen says before walking to the altar and looking between the chalice and bowl once again. "My spirit has come upon these gifts and rendered them holy; they ARE the Body and the Blood of your CCW Females Champion."

Gwen picks up the bowl and raises it above her head…while Cris Collinsworth clears his throat and says, "Before she was given up to her match, a match she freely accepted, she took bread, broke the bread, gave it to her disciples, and said, 'Take this, all of you, and eat it; this is my body which will be given up for you.'"

Gwen puts the bowl back onto the altar…and then lifts the chalice over her head. She nods to Cris, and the Voice of the RR speaks again:

"When supper was ended, she took the cup. She gave the cup to her disciples, and said, 'Take this, all of you, and drink from it; this is the cup of my blood, the blood of the new and everlasting covenant. it will be shed for you and for all so that your sins may be forgiven. Do this…in memory of me.'"

Gwen puts the chalice down on the altar and exhales, closing her eyes while the fans chant, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" now.

"Let us proclaim the mystery of the faith…" Gwen says. "…Gwen is First… Gwen is Only… Gwen is Forever… Gwen is First… Gwen is Only… Gwen is Forever…"

"Gwen is First… Gwen is Only… Gwen is Forever…" Cris repeats after Gwen, the crowd booing louder and louder with each reiteration.

"Gwen is FIRST… Gwen is ONLY… Gwen is FOREVER…" Gwen puts more vigor behind her words. "Gwen is FIRST. Gwen is ONLY. Gwen is FOREVER. Gwen is FIRST. Gwen is ONLY. Gwen is FOREVER. Gwen is FIRST. Gwen is ONLY. Gwen is FOREVER."

"Gwen is First! Gwen is Only! Gwen is Forever!" Cris joins in. "Gwen is First! Gwen is Only! Gwen is Forever! Gwen is FIRST! Gwen is ONLY! Gwen is FOREVER!"

"Make it stop!" Jeremy pleads. "Somebody!"

"GWEN IS FIRST! GWEN IS ONLY! GWEN IS FOREVER! GWEN IS FIRST! GWEN IS ONLY! GWEN IS FOREVER!" Cris continues. "GWEN IS FIRST! GWEN IS ONLY! GWEN IS FOREVER! GWEN IS FIRST! GWEN IS ONLY! GWEN IS FOREVER! GWEN IS FIRST! GWEN IS ONLY! GWEN IS FOREVER! GWEN IS FIRST! GWEN IS ONLY! GWEN IS FOREVER! GWEN IS FIRST! GWEN IS ONLY! GWEN…IS…FOREEEEEVEEEEEER!"

Gwen hops up and down and laughs with joy as her praises are sung by the NFL and CCW announcer. "Hahahahahaha! Excellent…excellent… Through me, with me and in me, all glory and honor is mine, the almighty Alpha Bitch, forever and ever…"

"AMEN!" Cris readily answers, throwing the program up into the air and rejoicing with his hands over his head and his fists clenched. Gwen applauds as Cris revels in what he has taken part in. The color commentator feels alive and vibrant after the proclamations.

"Heheh…thank you, Gwen. THANK YOU—this was a JOY to take part in from start to finish," Cris tells the Champion. "It's an honor that I'm going to carry with me to the end of my days and through all of my broadcasting endeavors, both in the NFL and Fiction Wrestling. May the hairs on your head never fall out, and may there be MANY more rites such as this one right here. Thank you once again."

Cris begins to walk out of the ring…

…but Gwen stops in en route. "…Cris, we aren't done yet," she says.

Cris pauses between the ropes. "Hm? We're not done?" Cris reenters the squared circle. "…But Gwen, we went through the entire program…"

"Yes, we did, but there's still the most important part of the sacrament left to go!" Gwen says…before narrowing her eyes. "…You haven't done this before, have you?"

Cris rather sheepishly shakes his head, and Gwen says next, "Well, this is the part of the liturgy where you receive my Eucharist! You're supposed to consume the Body and Blood of Gwen right over there!" Gwen points at the bowl and chalice set up on the altar.

Cris smacks his forehead, realizing now. "Oh, that's right—of course! How could I have forgotten that? Let's go ahead and get to that, shall we?" He immediately starts to walk to the bowl and chalice, about to reach into the former…

…but Gwen runs in front of Cris to stop him. "Ah-ah-ah…you don't serve yourself the Eucharist—I serve it TO you," she says.

"Oh," Cris chuckles and backs off. "My bad."

Gwen reaches into the bowl herself…and pulls out a thin clear flake, holding it in front of the commentator. The CCW Females Champion makes sure Cris's eyes are on the substance in her fingertips.

"The Body of Gwen," Gwen speaks, "the bread of heaven."

"Amen!" Cris accepts the flake into his own hands, Gwen passing it off to him…and the Voice of the RR puts the flake in his mouth, chewing it down. The Alpha Bitch beams…and she grabs the chalice, hoisting it before Cris's eyes now as he is still chewing, almost ready to swallow.

"The Blood of Gwen," Gwen speaks, "the cup of salvation."

"Amen!" Cris grabs the chalice out of Gwen's hands and sips the "holy" liquid, swallowing the body flake as he does so. However, upon consuming the red liquid, he smacks his lips…and he finds the fluid to be much more viscous than what he is used to drinking.

"…Hm…" Cris curiously eyes Gwen. "Gwen, if you don't mind my asking, what's the proof on the wine you got for this? It's really…thick…"

Gwen hears Cris's question…and lowers both of her eyebrows, almost as though she doesn't understand why Collinsworth is inquiring such a thing. "…What are you talking about?" Gwen queries.

Cris explains, "The wine you used for the Blood of Gwen—it's…thicker than most wines I've tasted; the one they had at the Super Bowl after-party in Phoenix was not even CLOSE to this potent."

…

Gwen says to Cris, "That's not wine."

Cris takes this piece of knowledge in. "…Oh…well, I guess that makes sense then, heheh—I mean, you ARE still ten, so…they couldn't sell you wine in the shop," Cris rationalizes in his own head. "Did you use grape juice? Or some kind of a cider?"

"…It's the Blood of Gwen," Gwen answers rather straightforwardly…almost too straightforwardly…and the fans start clamoring…

"Yeah, I get that," Cris says with more bass in his voice, "but I'm asking what is it MADE from? …I mean, you obviously didn't serve me your own blood from your own body, right, heheh?"

This question is met with silence and a candid stare from Young Gwen.

Cris sees the way Gwen is looking at him…and the joking nature of his question takes a turn in his expression. "…Right—…ri—…Gwen…?" Cris is looking for a confirmation behind his earlier words…but is getting none, and that is causing him to get jitters and the fans to clamor even louder and groan. "…Gwen, you… I was being sarca—…Gwen… GWEN…"

Cris's lips begin to shake, as though a new aftertaste just hit his taste buds…and now his fears are starting to become realer than before, no sarcasm present this time around. Cris shakes his head, not wanting to believe what he's thinking now. At this point, he has no real choice but to ask…

"G-Gwen…d-d-d-did I just drink YOUR BLOOD?"

"Oh no…" Al murmurs. "Noooo…"

"He didn't… He DIDN'T…" Jeremy is shaking his own head.

Gwen looks at Cris Collinsworth's face, a face with shock coagulating with abhorrence…and says, "What do you think I MEANT when I said this was the Body and Blood of Gwen? Did you think it was a metaphor for something? No, this is MY BODY and MY BLOOD in front of you right now, sanctified and celebrated, and as per the sacrament you have consumed them, my blood and the skin off of my feet."

The crowd collectively blanches and shows how sickened they are with that revelation, but it is Collinsworth who is taking it the worst with mouth agape, lips still quivering and hands now shaking as well.

"…Gwen…Gwen…oh God, I feel sick…" Cris holds his stomach. "The copper…the copper—no…"

"It is written…that he who eats my flesh and drinks my blood shall possess eternal life," Gwen says. "Do you feel it, Cris? Do you feel your newfound immortality?"

Cris is feeling something else…and makes that known to Gwen now as he puts the mic to his lips and coughs before speaking, "Gwen, this…this has gotten a little bit crazy…TOO crazy… I-I-I've seen you wrestle, I've called your matches…and I've watched you evolve into this…Wrestling Goddess thing…and I've been playing along with this deal as much as you have since the beginning, but between the last few weeks and right now, I thi—"

"PLAYING ALONG?!" Gwen screeches, those words setting off her internal fuse. Cris realizes what he's done and cringes from getting hollered at.

"Playing along?! Do you HONESTLY think that I put together this WHOLE sacrament as some kind of a GAME?!" Gwen screams. "That I've been PRETENDING to be an all-seeing deity this entire time?! Like it's some kind of a JOKE?! A GAME! IT'S NOT A GAME!" Gwen pants momentarily, but she's back yelling soon after. "I'M A GODDESS! I AM GOD! I DID ALL OF THIS FOR A REASON! You little knave, you…" Gwen puts her finger in Cris's chest and growls at him. "I pick you out of a crowd to be the lucky subject to receive my Communion, something that these earthly souls would and should DIE for—they would give ANYTHING to be where you are right now, and yet you have the temerity to DISRESPECT me?! To MOCK ME?! To QUESTION my immortal status?! HOW DARE YOU!"

"DIE for this? …More like die FROM this!" Jeremy quips.

"Gwen, I…I-I didn't mean to upset you!" Cris apologizes quickly, putting a hand out in front of him, palm facing Gwen. "I really didn't! It's just that I've…never seen or…done or…been involved with anything like this before and I'm…caught a little off-guard by it all—I mean no harm or foul! No disrespect! None, I SWEAR! I'm 100% supportive!"

"Really? …REALLY?!" Gwen's skepticism and rage align. "100% SUPPORTIVE? …WERE YOU 100% SUPPORTIVE OF ME ON _XX 14 _WHEN I DEFENDED MY CHAMPIONSHIP AGAINST ZOE PAYNE?! WERE YOU SUPPORTING ME THEN, MR. VOICE OF THE RR?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FORGETFUL GODDESS!" Gwen moves the hair away from her eyes and steps even closer to Cris, her face meeting his with fury. "EVEN IF IT WERE TRUE, IT WOULDN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE, BECAUSE YOUR SOUL IS UNDER THE SAME DOMINION AS EVERYBODY ELSE'S, AND JUST LIKE I CAN VICTIMIZE THOSE SOULS, I CAN VICTIMIZE YOURS TOO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WON'T DO TO YOU EXACTLY WHAT I DID TO JONATHAN?! WHAT MAKES YOU BELIEVE I WON'T DO TO YOU WHAT I ENDED UP DOING TO COMMISSIONER GORDON?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE INVINCIBLE?!"

Cris is sweating bullets right now while the crowd is listening to Gwen read Collinsworth the riot act, and it's not stopping yet…

"The ONLY thing that's INVINCIBLE around here is the perpetual authority known as Gwen Tennyson," Gwen affirms. "On Sunday, Jenny and Aelita learn that; tonight, YOU'RE learning it! YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, CRIS COLLINSWORTH: A PIECE OF MY PERSONAL MULTIVERSE! THE ALPHA BITCH GAVETH YOU SECURITY HERE, BUT THE ALPHA BITCH CAN TAKETH IT AWAY IN A FLASH! AND I PROMISE YOU, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DO NOT REPENT THIS GAFFE TO YOUR GODDESS NOW! DO IT! DO IT THIS VERY GWENDAMN MOMENT, or you will suffer just like the rest. DO IT. NOW! NOOOOW! APOLOGIZE!"

Cris backs away from Gwen in recoil, covering his ear while holding onto the microphone. His panicking worsens as Gwen shoots a glare at the analyst. Cris starts coming up with words a mile a minute to appease the furious "Goddess".

"IIIII-I'M SORRY! I'm sorry, okay?!" Cris stresses. "I am SO, SO SORRY! I…It-it was a slipup! A horrible error! I regretted it the INSTANT it slipped out of my lips and I am gracious to you for giving me the opportunity to reconcile. I will NEVER, under ANY circumstances, make that same egregious faux pas ever again, Gwen. That is a promise—and I will make sure that Al doesn't make that mistake, that buffoon Jeremy doesn't make that mistake, and that Jonathan when he returns doesn't make that mistake either; actually…I think he's learned his lesson, just like I've learned mine! I apologize, Gwen—forgive me for my sin! Please!"

Cris holds his hands together in prayer-like position in front of Gwen, begging for her forgiveness, either out of respect or possibly fear. Having seen one commentator go down thanks to Gwen meant that Cris had to be very careful because, as she said, he could be next. And he had no idea what Gwen had up her sleeve.

Gwen looks down, having listened to Cris's apology…and she says, "…You're good at expressing contrition…

"…

"…but…not good enough."

Gwen kicks Cris below the belt with a Low Blow!

"OHHH! LOW BLOW! LOW BLOW TO COLLINSWORTH!" Al exclaims.

"AW SNAP!" Jeremy shouts.

Cris nurses his groin in pain while Gwen Tennyson looks down at him and his ailing state from the kick. The crowd grimaces from the strike as Cris is down…

…and Gwen snarls at the downed Collinsworth, "Playing along? Playing along? …Let's see you play along with THIS."

Gwen rolls out of the ring and to the ring apron, digging underneath to find a certain object there while Cris continues to writhe.

"Gwen's gotten out of control! First Jonathan and now THIS with Cris!" Al exclaims, standing up at the announce desk. "I'm sorry—hell, no, I'm NOT sorry, because I can't let my broadcast colleague take this—"

"Do anything and I MURDER you…" Gwen mouths off to Al, having heard him…

…and now wielding a barbwire-laden Singapore cane!

"…You were saying, Al?" Jeremy says.

As Al sits back down with widened eyes, Gwen rolls inside the ring with the barbwire cane, Cris Collinsworth looking up and seeing the Alpha Bitch with the weapon in her hand.

"…I… Cris, you've gotta get out of there!" Al implores.

Cris tries to scamper away from Gwen…

"You've gotta get—"

…but Gwen is faster than Cris's crawling and whacks Cris in the back of the head with the barbwire cane!

"NOOOOO! Too late…" Al cries.

Cris yelps in pain as the barbwire cane touches his cranium, immediately grabbing his rattled skull with his hands. Cris curls up in pain, and Gwen starts going to town on the downed Collinsworth with barbwire cane strikes to the head and the body, focusing on the spine in particular! Gwen whips away at the commentator who is defenseless in this situation…and Gwen hits ten, fifteen, seventeen straight barbwire cane shots!

"This is INHUMAN! This is NUTS!" Jeremy exclaims. "And I should be ENJOYING this, but I'm NOT!"

"DAMN THIS ENTIRE THING!" Al shouts.

Gwen continues beating Cris…until she decides to stop for a moment. She puts the cane down…crouches…and starts ripping Cris Collinsworth's blazer off of his body!

"What is she doing NOW?!" Jeremy inquires.

"She's ripped off his blaze—NOW she's ripping off the tie and shirt!" Al sees Gwen doing exactly that now. "Gwen Ten is stripping the clothes off of Cris's back!"

Gwen takes off the tie, shirt and blazer from Collinsworth…leaving his back exposed now for all to see.

"You've run out my tolerance…and now…you're gonna pay too…" Gwen says off-mic. Gwen picks up the barbwire cane again now…

"NonononoNONONONONONONO!" Al shouts.

…

…and Gwen starts whacking Cris's exposed back with the barbwire cane!

"UNPROTECTED!" Jeremy hollers.

"GAH!" Al winces. "THIS IS INEXCUSABLE!"

Gwen slams the cane onto Cris's flesh over and over, starting to tear it apart with each smack with the barbwire cane, Collinsworth howling in tremendous pain as cuts become visible on his back! The screams only fuel Gwen to attack further and further with more cane shots to the spine, skin being sliced and blood starting to seep out.

"This was at first about the Body and Blood of Gwen, but NOW it's the Body and Blood of Cris Collinsworth!" Al exclaims. "All for the sake of PUNISHMENT?!"

"Body shredded and blood shed!" Jeremy calls.

Several welts begin to form and are added to Cris's back as Gwen keeps up the assault on him…

…

…until Aelita runs into the ring and grabs the Singapore cane out of Gwen's hands from behind, tossing it away! Before Gwen can react, Aelita flips over the altar as well, the chalice of Gwen's blood and bowl of her peeled skin spilling!

"AELITA here! And Aelita's had enough!" Al shouts.

"She's crashing Gwen's party, and it's about time!" Jeremy calls.

Gwen sees Aelita's actions and growls at her, but Aelita picks up a microphone and taps it hard and heavy to check its condition. Once she sees that it works, to a cheering crowd, Aelita glares at Gwen and exclaims, "SERIOUSLY?! Are you KIDDING me right now?!" Aelita paces around the ring in disbelief and anger. "No! No, no, no, THIS is ridiculous! Enough already! You think that this is cool?! You think that this is funny?! NO ONE wants to see this! This is a million times WRONG!"

"Amen to that!" Al agrees, as do the audible fans.

"You're a MENACE, Gwen, a PISSANT—you're CANCER INCARNATE," Aelita says. "You're this company's DISEASE, and EVERYBODY'S SICK OF YOU! When I put pen to paper on my CCW contract, THIS wasn't what I signed up for! I signed up to WRESTLE! I signed up to be the BEST WRESTLER, not to deal with listening to and watching a demented dingbat week in and week out! All I do is FIGHT and WIN; while YOU'RE planning your next 20-minute routine, I'M planning on how I'm going to win again because THAT'S what I came to do and THAT'S what these people pay to see, not THIS! That Females Title belongs around the waist of someone who's about Character Championship WRESTLING; YOU, however, belong in a CIRCUS for this crap, and even the CLOWNS wouldn't want any part of you! NOBODY DOES—not the fans, not the wrestlers, not your family, NO ONE!"

The crowd cheers for all of these declarations, Gwen's chagrin visible on her face as she grits her teeth. Aelita looks at the green-eyed Females Champion and keeps her voice raised.

"You are ALL ALONE; you get that?" Aelita speaks. "You don't HAVE any disciples. They DON'T EXIST. Chicago, Illinois hates you just like the rest of the world hates your guts! You're a DISGRACE to that city, a DISGRACE to that state, a DISGRACE to your own family name…and a DISGRACE to Fiction Wrestling and this Multiverse. And since Jenny's not up to the challenge, it's up to ME to rid us of your stench. And I WILL do it."

Gwen looks at the focus in the Lyoko Princess's eyes…and wiping the scowl off of her own face, she picks up her own microphone again and prepares to retort.

"…Is that confidence in your voice? Is THAT what brought you here?" Gwen asks. "Is THAT why you felt the need to interrupt me, to interrupt the punishment? …Or is that in your voice…just desperation?"

Aelita narrows her eyes while Gwen chuckles softly. "…You sound so convincing, Schaeffer, that it sounds like you're trying to sell that to YOURSELF," Gwen says. "Question is: …do YOU even buy it? Or is this the writing on the wall? Are you looking at the end of the line, the last time in your career that you'll be anything important, and you had to make sure your last relevant moments were in the company of someone who will live forever? Just HAD TO grab some attention on the way out, hm?"

Aelita clenches her fists and scowls back at the First and Only…but then a small grin adorns her own face, which bemuses and upsets the Females Champion.

"It's funny how you're talking about ME being desperate to get noticed…" Aelita starts, "when you're two days away from losing the one thing that's keeping YOU noticed: the Females Championship of the World. Let me ask you this, Gwen: …have you ever thought about what'll become of you WHEN you're not the Champion anymore? Did you ever wonder what's going to happen to you and YOUR career? If YOU can recover? If YOU can stay important? Or if you'll just…fade away after losing it all? You won't have the spotlight you crave. You won't have the power you hold. You won't be in PWI; that's for sure…You'll be NAKED. You'll be all but DEAD. I wouldn't be surprised if after you lost on Sunday you just decided to turn around and leave Fiction Wrestling forever, leave the business and just go on home and stay there with what's left of your delusions. Maybe…maybe YOU'RE the desperate one here. Maybe you're just out here to make one last spectacle of yourself before I put you out of EVERYONE'S sight and EVERYONE'S mind at _Pandemonium_. That's what I say."

The crowd likes what its hearing, but most importantly, Gwen DOESN'T like what she's hearing. She rips the Title Belt off of her waist and raises it beside her head, shouting off-mic, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! THIS WILL NEVER LEAVE ME! NEVER!"

Aelita appears none too fazed by Gwen's vitriol, and she takes a step forward and says, "Look at your Title Belt really good, Young Gwen Tennyson… Take it all in…because in two days…it's OVER."

The CCW faithful is in complete concord with the words of Aelita Schaeffer, backing her up with their support and ovation…while Gwen does take a look at her CCW Females Title Belt, perhaps contemplating what Aelita has said to her…if her reign can live…if her own career now depends on it…

…

"Tch…I can't wait to crush you…" Gwen says in surly fashion to Aelita. "I'll crush Wakeman too, make no mistake, but I'm going to SAVOR what I do to you, Aelita. What gumption…coming out here and talking about how I'm a disgrace to my family…because I'M the one who got abandoned by her own father and left to rot in a virtual world, right?"

"OOOOOOOOH!" the crowd recoils, followed up by heavy boos and jeers from the audience for the verbal jab. Aelita's face turns red from hearing this from the indignant Gwendolyn.

"…He did that to PROTECT me, you bitch…" Aelita snarls.

"ALPHA Bitch," Gwen "corrects" her adversary, "and sure, let's go with that; is he gonna protect you on Sunday? Huh? Is he? Or is he DEAD like your chances of winning happen to be?"

Aelita's face turns even redder, and her fists start shaking with ire. "…I don't need him…to protect me from you…" Aelita asserts…

…

…before putting her forehead directly against Gwen's, causing the fans to clamor even louder and stand! Gwen stands her ground, although she clearly had not expected this in the moment. Nevertheless, her eyes lock onto Aelita's, which are occupied by a bright and burning flame.

"…but if you keep on going this route…" Aelita says, "YOU'RE going to need something to protect yourself from ME…"

Aelita keeps her forehead pressed to Gwen's, breathing deeply and grousing at the Females Champion, who returns Aelita's attitude with her own brand of composure, her hand tightly clenching her Title as she holds onto the microphone, the crowd cheering and even starting an "Aelita!" chant.

Gwen keeps her gaze and says to her foe, "A threat? From you? …Don't bother. You'll NEVER intimidate me…and you'll never, EVER defeat me… These are to be YOUR last rites, Aelita Schaeffer…the last rites of your career…and after Sunday, CCW main events, my Females Title Belt and your mother will all have one thing perfectly in common…" Gwen's smirk widens right in front of the _Code Lyoko _protagonist. "…You're never gonna see any of them again."

As the crowd "Ooooooooohs" once more, Gwen pushes Aelita's head backward with her own skull, and before an enraged Aelita can snatch Gwen and engage in physical conflict with her, the Females Champion slithers out of the ring, Belt in hand as she proceeds up the entrance ramp, smirk plastered on her face while Aelita kicks the ring ropes in frustration.

"How LOW—and OF COURSE she gets away…" Jeremy gripes.

"Couldn't help herself, could she? Had to get in one last DIG before Sunday," Al shakes his head. "Aelita is FUMING right now, but she'll be able to take that out on the Alpha Bitch tomorrow night in the Windy City!"

"As will Wakeman!" Jeremy adds.

Gwen backs up the ramp with her Females Championship, pointing to the nameplate while mocking Aelita as she backpedals. Aelita stands in the center of the squared circle and screams, "YOU'RE GETTING THE ASS-KICKING OF A LIFETIME, GWEN! I GUARANTEE IT!"

Gwen waves Aelita off nonchalantly, taking delight in what she's done and gotten awy with…

…

…but as she's backing up, she doesn't see a Teenage Robot running out from backstage!

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Al exclaims.

"Speaking of Wakeman!" Jeremy shouts.

Jenny grabs Gwen from behind and runs down back to ringside before tossing Gwen back inside the ring! Jenny slides inside the ring and Gwen speedily gets to her feet, looking back to see who hurled her; as soon as she sees Jenny, she stumbles to her posterior in surprise…and it is at that moment that she looks left…and right…and realizes where she is…with Jenny on one side and Aelita on the other.

"Ohhhhhh baby…" Jeremy rubs his hands together. "Gwen just caught on to the position she just got dumped in!"

"And with BOTH Jenny and Aelita eying her like hawks, let's see Gwen try to run away NOW! Where does she go? Where does she hide?" Al inquires as the fans are getting amped up.

Gwen brushes herself off and stands up between her _Pandemonium _opponents, both of whom are locked onto her. Gwen looks between Jenny and Aelita…and starts to order them to stay back, shouting, "BE STILL BEFORE THE ALPHA BITCH AND WAIT PATIENTLY FOR HER! SUNDAY! SUNDAAAAY!"

Aelita and Jenny look at each other…

…

…

…

…and Jenny is the first to throw a punch! Gwen rebounds off of her knuckles…and into a punch from Aelita next! Gwen bounces off and into a punch by Jenny…then one by Aelita…and the Teenage Robot and Lyoko Princess tee off in pinball fashion, playing pinball with Gwen's body and cranium!

"SQUARED CIRCLE TENNIS BEING PLAYED HERE BEFORE _PANDEMONIUM_! CHALLENGERS ON THE CHAMPION!" hollers Al.

The two trade shots at Gwen, one after the other…until one punch from Jenny is enough to knock Gwen down! Jenny and Aelita look at one another once again…and then they pick Gwen up, Double Irish Whip her across the ring into the ropes…and deliver a Double Back Body Drop that sends Gwen onto her posterior and tailbone with authority! Gwen clutches her bottom as the fans cheer on…and Jenny and Aelita turn around and both Roundhouse Gwen in the side of the head as she's sitting down!

"OHHHHH! DING-DONG DITCHED!" Jeremy exclaims.

"INDEED, THE FEMALES CHAMPION'S BELL JUST GOT RUNG!" Al affirms.

Aelita picks Gwen up and Irish Whips her into the corner this time…and she Cartwheels into the corner, then Handspring Backflips…and then hits a Back Elbow into the mush of the Females Champ! Aelita moves out of the way now…so Jenny can fly in with a forward roll into a leap at Gwen, putting her knees into Gwen's chest…and then falling backwards into a Monkey Flip! Now it's Jenny's turn to move out of the way as Aelita goes to the turnbuckles and climbs to the top rope.

"Opponents earlier tonight and opponents at _Pandemonium _with Gwen, now WORKING TOGETHER on the Alpha Bitch, two against one!" Al points out.

"This could be a sign of what we might get when it's Triple Threat rules in Chicago!" Jeremy notes.

Gwen slowly stands, holding her spine…

…

…

…and Aelita executes the Aelitacanrana…which sends Gwen bumbling onto the middle ring rope head and neck-first!

"AELITACANRANA…and it's PERFECT PLACEMENT for Wakeman!" Al immediately sees it, as does the now-booming crowd!

"YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" Jeremy calls out.

Jenny hits the ropes…

"DIAL IT UP, JENNY!" Jeremy cheers.

…

…

…and nails Gwen Ten with the XJ9!

"XJ9! XJ9! IT HITS!" Al calls as Gwen eats the Tiger Feint Kick and rolls clear across the ring and to the outside, her head swirling from the offense.

Jenny and Aelita admire their handiwork with each other, the two then-allies taking the ring for themselves from Gwen. Jenny picks up the table that served as Gwen's altar and tosses it outside of the ring right next to where Gwen is lying…and Aelita picks up Gwen's CCW Females Championship Belt, which she left there as she was getting double-teamed. Aelita raises the Title over her head, which gets a mostly positive reaction with some mixed calls as well amongst the crowd…

…

…

…but Jenny grabs the Championship with a hand of her own, snatching it out of Aelita's grasp! Jenny then eyes the prize…and raises it over her own head, drawing an even louder reaction.

"Aelita had the Title in her hand and posing—now it's WAKEMAN with it in hers…and now AELITA'S…!" Al blinks as Aelita grabs the Belt once more.

Jenny, however, keeps a hold of the Belt while Aelita grabs it. The two look at each other, realizing that they each possess an end of the CCW Females Championship. Aelita and Jenny look into each other's eyes…

"They got Gwen out of the ring, Al, but I think they just touched upon the crux of the matter: there can only be ONE Character Championship Wrestling Females Champion!" Jeremy states.

Jenny and Aelita engage in a tug-of-war for the Females Championship, each yanking at an end of the Belt and trading off-mic words with one another and pulling either end of the gold.

"Not up to the challenge, you said?" Jenny glares at Aelita, no friendship in this look whatsoever.

"Exactly," Aelita replies.

"I say you're dead wrong—you're holding onto MY Title right now," Jenny says.

"As if; I'm the one walking out with it," Aelita says in return.

"…Gwen's not leaving with it…but neither are you," Jenny affirms.

"It's in MY hand," Aelita says.

As this is going on, Gwen looks up and sees Aelita and Jenny fighting over the Females Title…the one with GWEN'S name on it…and the Alpha Bitch starts throwing a fit, pulling her hair and yelling, "THAT IS MINE! THAT'S MINE! THAT'S MIIIIIIINE! YOU WON'T HAVE IT! I SWEAR TO GWEN YOU WON'T HAVE IT! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU! GIVE TO BACK TO MEEEEE!"

"Gwen is LIVID!" Jeremy says. "Imagine how she's gonna feel when one of these two ladies in the ring WINS that Females Title tomorrow! I can't wait to see it! I can't wait for JON to see it!"

"But WILL we see it?" Al poses the query. "Will we REALLY see it? We know Gwen…"

"…Only one way to find out!" Jeremy says.

"_Pandemonium _– exactly right!" Al nods. "Tomorrow night in Chicago, Allstate Arena, Triple Threat main event for the CCW Females Championship of the World! Wakeman, Schaeffer, Tennyson—for ALL of the marbles!"

Gwen nearly rips her hair out of her scalp while Aelita and Jenny keep arguing over the Females Championship in their fingertips. The last scene of the broadcast is Jenny and Aelita pulling at both ends of the Title while Gwen is losing her mind on the outside of the ring, watching this entire scene transpire.

* * *

Here are your quick-draw results for _CCW XX 21_:

Yumi Ishiyama def. Britney Britney via pinfall

Carmen Sandiego def. "The Warrior Princess" Xena via pinfall

Aelita def. "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman via pinfall

Chell def. Sissi Delmas via pinfall

The END (Zoe Payne and Bella Swan) (w/ Lucy van Pelt) def. The Cyber Girls via pinfall

* * *

_Pandemonium _or bust! I'm finally up to the PPV. With the FanFiction Wrestling Awards coming up I'm going to have to work quickly to make it there. I think I'm ready… Here's a look at the PPV's card:

First Blood Match – Otto Rocket vs. Tony Delvecchio

CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Match – The Powerpuff Girls [c] vs. The Stark Sisters

CCW Universal Championship Match – Aran Ryan [c] vs. Dan Kuso

Chain Match – Trixie Tang vs. Chell

Three-Way Dance – "The God of War" Ares vs. "The Legend Slayer" Kratos vs. Wolf Hawkfield

Megan Griffin vs. Mystique Sonia

CCW World Tag Team Championship Match – The Forces of Nature [c] vs. The Dragon Kids

Demon's Dungeon Match – The END vs. Emmy, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket

CCW Magnus Championship Match – "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson [c] vs. "The MVMVP" Tom Brady

Triple Threat Match for the CCW Females Championship – "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [c] vs. Aelita vs. "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman

* * *

I want to get _Pandemonium _started soon so if you want to make predictions in a review, get them in as quickly as you can because this PPV's starting as quickly as it can, God-willing. Thanks for reading, and thanks for supporting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the PPV when it starts! Until that time—as soon as it hopefully will be—this is Ninja Cato saying _teanastëllën!_


	26. CCW Pandemonium: Part 1

Words cannot adequately describe the journey it took for me to get this PPV ready for you folks by this particular date and time, so I'm not even going to make an attempt. Rather, I will simply announce that _CCW Pandemonium_ is finally here! This one's all about the wrestling action in the ring – we have Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady for the Magnus Title; we have the debut of Demon's Dungeon in CCW as Emmy and Zoe Payne lead their troops into vile battle; we have the Dragon Kids fighting for their dream against the Forces of Nature; we have the CCW Females Championship at stake as First and Only, Teenage Robot and Lyoko Princess collide; and more! Let's jump right on into it; I hope you all enjoy.

"If there is no struggle, there is no progress." – Frederick Douglass. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_A video begins with a shot of a live crowd going insane, heckling and shouting derogatory things at Gwen Tennyson on _CCW XX 18_._

_**A loud and riotous uproar…especially of a crowd…**_

_Gwen Tennyson suddenly STABS Jonathan Ellis in the chest!_

_**An outburst…**_

_The Dragon Kids are standing in the ring looking up at the Forces of Nature with Doc Louis standing by._

_**A condition or scene of mass confusion…**_

_The Forces of Nature attack the Dragon Kids and end up putting them both through the announce table with a Cokeslam and a Turkish Delight!_

_**The abode of all demons…**_

_Zoe Payne and The END attack Britney Britney, the Cyber Girls, and Emily Elizabeth._

_**Unrestrained disorder; tumult or chaos…**_

_Emmy, Reggie Rocket and Annie Frazier brawl with The END both outside and inside the arena on _XX 20_, causing total disarray._

_**A state of noisy activity…**_

_Tom Brady says to Ben Tennyson, "You know and I know that YOU NEED A MATCH LIKE THIS."_

_Ben screams, "YOU WANT A FIGHT?! …Meet me in Chicago and we'll have ourselves a fight."_

_**Total and utter craziness…**_

_Wolf Hawkfield Gores Kratos and Ares off of an announce table through a barricade; Trixie Tang's locker room is shot at by a turret; Tony Delvecchio attacks Otto Rocket's father with a brick; Aran Ryan hits Dan Kuso with a shillelagh and cashes in his Jackpot briefcase at _Nevermore _to become the new CCW Universal Champion; Megan Griffin and Lisa Simpson lay Mystique Sonia out with a Doomsday Bulldog._

_**Hell…**_

_Gwen Tennyson puts Mystique Sonia through a flaming barbwire board with a Kneecapitation; Gwen raises her CCW Females Championship above her head while Jenny and Aelita are shown face-to-face with each other._

_**Hue and cry…**_

_Soda Popinski Double Cokeslams both Dragon Kids at once; the Dragon Kids use steel chairs to knock Soda Pop off of the stage through two tables; Bald Bull Superbombs Max out of a corner through the ring canvas!_

_**Balagan…**_

_Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady nearly come to blows on _Ozone 39; _Brady PATs Ben into the steel ring post on_ Ozone 40_._

_**Absolute bedlam…**_

"_When Lucy, Bella and I get our hands on you, Emmy…we are ENDING…YOUR…CAREER," Zoe says._

"_If you're going to take me away from this FOREVER, like you say…if you're going to end my career…I'm going to take at least one of YOURS away with it," Emmy says. "You're the exact OPPOSITE of what _Double X _is supposed to be about!"_

_**Welcome…**_

_Clips of all those involved on the PPV appear at breakneck speeds on the screen…_

…

…

…_before stopping on Gwen Tennyson grinning inside the ring while Commissioner Gordon is on fire._

…_**to **_**Pandemonium.**

* * *

**And now, Character Championship Wrestling presents…**_**CCW Pandemonium**_**!**

_[Backs against the wall, down inside!_

_I watch you run with no place to hide!_

_I see the fire burning in your eyes!_

_I'm reaching thru the flames as your falling thru the sky!]_

"Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance plays in the Allstate Arena as red, orange, and yellow fireworks illuminate the arena, going off above the ring and near the stage, the Chicago crowd in heavy anticipation for the show to begin! Some signs in the crowd include, "Welcome Home, Ben Ten"; "Dreams DO Come True!"; "The guy behind me can't see"; "All Aboard the Pain Train!"; and "First and Lonely".

"THE ATTENDANCE IS 18,500 FLAT HERE IN THE ALLSTATE ARENA IN CHICAGO, ILLINOIS AS WE WELCOME EVERYBODY TO _CCW PANDEMONIUM_!" Al Michaels exclaims. "FOUR marquee match-ups on our card for this evening for what promises to be a hectic and LOVELY night of wrestling action! Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for tuning in! I'm Al Michaels, joined by my colleagues Cris Collinsworth—"

"Voice of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth!" Cris pipes in.

"—'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis," Al continues, "aaaaand…"

"Guess who's back?" Jeremy grins…as he turns things over to his twin brother sitting beside him. "Welcome, brother."

Fans behind the announce tables chant, "JONATHAN! JONATHAN! JONATHAN!" as the Gemini Genius flashes a grin.

"If I said it was good to be back, it'd sound cliché, but I just can't help myself!" Jonathan chuckles. "Salutations, Fiction Wrestling world; I am back where I belong! Wasn't going to miss this night for anything!"

"And you picked a great night to rejoin us, Jon!" Al says. "The World Tag Team Championship on the line—the Forces of Nature versus the Dragon Kids in a modern-day clash of Davids and Goliaths! The MAGNUS Championship at stake as the hometown boy Ben Tennyson will defend against 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady in what promises to be an ASTONISHING encounter!"

"You want to talk about astonishing encounters? Talk Demon's Dungeon! The EMOTION, the ENERGY in that match is going to be off the charts!" Jeremy shouts.

"And for the first time ever in CCW history, the pay-per-view will be closed out by the CCW FEMALES Championship being defended," Al says. "History made, but will it be in more ways than one? Gwen Tennyson, Aelita Schaeffer, Jenny Wakeman—one of them will walk out of Chicago the Females Champion of the World!"

"And besides doing my job, the biggest reason for me to be here? To watch it be one of the latter two," Jonathan states.

"Ah, not even an Alpha Bitch can keep THIS band broken up!" Jeremy says. "We're back together again, including the best brothers in commentary today! No offense to Drake and Josh, ALL offense to Tarble and Vegeta!"

"…What did Tarble ever do to us?" Jonathan raises an eyebrow.

"…Exist?" Jeremy shrugs. "…Nah, man, you're right. He's cool. Just joshing. But VEGETA, you suck. Oh, and you know who ELSE sucks? That author who ACTUALLY though I was going to show up to this PPV and root for Tom Brady to become the Magnus Champion in my play-by-play. I mean, FOR REAL? Yeah, right! My response t to THAT proposition: suck it! …Suck it REAL GOOD!" Jeremy then proceeds to shimmy in his seat, humming to the tune of Salt-N-Pepa's "Push It". "_Mmm, baby-baby! Baby-baby…_"

Jonathan just watches his brother…and smirks, saying, "I missed this place…"

…

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ says, "Your opening contest of _CCW Pandemonium _is a First Blood Match!" The crowd cheers. "The object of this match is to force your opponent to bleed! The first competitor to do this will be declared the winner!"

_[Did you ever get the feeling you were born to lose?_

_Smacked in the face with a silver spoon!_

_Skinny doll, gimme your magazine queen!_

_Just spread your legs for the silver screen!_

_From the bedroom baby to the City O' Light!_

_You look pretty good but you're not so bright!]_

("Rip It Up" by Jet plays)

Otto Rocket, a serious look on his face, arrives on the stage on his skateboard, stopping there and staring ahead at the ring, determined to inflict some pain. The Rocket Boy skates down the ramp, inspired by the cheering crowd but not high-fiving them at this time…because he's got bigger things on his mind, like busting open a Backyard Kid.

Blader DJ says, "Introducing first, from Ocean Shores, California, weighing 220 pounds, Otto Rocket!"

"The former ECW Animation Champion—formerly the LAST ECW Animation Champion, but that honor got ruined because of one Tony Delvecchio! And this entire situation between Rocket and Delvecchio has escalated from one single backstage incident where Tony was talking smack to Otto, disrespecting him, making fun of the fact that Otto didn't get resigned to WWE while Yugi Muto, Conker and Crash Bandicoot all DID…" Al says.

"And all three of those men went on to get Hardcore Title shots, and ONE of them happens to be the CURRENT ECW Animation Champion in Yugi!" Jeremy notes.

_[Flashin' your stash ain't nothin' new!_

_I'm gonna get ya my pretty, your little dog too!_

_Make me rich, your doctor said_

_And if you ever break down, I'll cut you up again!_

_On the bedroom wall the stars look bright_

_But they don't belong in the City O' Light!]_

"Well, one of those three HAD a Hardcore Title shot, but it got ripped away from him due to another bout he had in NCW and injuries suffered from him, but that's neither here nor there," Jonathan states. "What IS here though is that Otto has had his hardcore style called into question by Delvecchio himself, and after so much talk, Otto had heard enough and made this match for _Pandemonium_, vowing to show Rocket the TRUE meaning of hardcore."

[Get on your feet boys

_Rip it up, rip it up if your ever gonna make it!_

_Get on your feet girls_

_Rip it up, rip it up if your ever gonna make it!]_

Otto gets off of his skateboard…and slides into the ring while holding the board in his hands, brandishing it and shouting for Tony to come out! Otto smacks the ground with his board and snarls at the stage.

"Ohhh, Otto's not here for ballet!" Jeremy says. "He's already armed himself for this!"

"Otto DETERMINED to put a crimson mask on Tony, especially after what happened two nights ago…" Al says.

…

_[Come let me take you back_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_That's when I discovered cool_

_That's when I made it mine_

_My pants couldn't be too tight_

_That's when I learned to fight_

_James Dean defined the day_

_Sue took me all the way_

_Cooooool, I'm all about coooool…_

_No other goooooal…no other ruuuuule…_

_But yooooouuu, you act like a fooool…_

_You've gotta be booooold; gonna take you to schooooool, _

_I'm all about cooooool…]_

Tony Delvecchio walks out with a lollipop in his mouth, boos resounding from the audience as he comes out. Tony pulls the lollipop out and sternly walks down the ramp, tossing the lollipop into the crowd. Tony points at Otto and shouts at him, pointing to himself and yelling, "You gonna kick MY ass?! You don't have da talent ta pull it off! I'm not gonna bleed; YOU'RE gonna bleed! Dat's a FACT!"

"And his opponent, from 7th Street, weighing 228 pounds, Tony Delvecchio!" Blader DJ announces.

"What Jonathan was referring to earlier was Friday on _Ozone 40_ when Tony said he was going to prove he could hang with Otto Rocket in First Blood by 'making Rocket bleed'…and we all thought when he said that, he meant he'd make OTTO Rocket bleed…but we were wrong…and Tony had something far more vile in mind," Al says.

"And that vile thing was an attack on Otto's own FATHER Raymundo," Jonathan says.

"Despicable…" Jeremy shakes his head.

"Hey, Otto embarrassed him backstage with that slap, and one thing we've learned about Tony the Vec is that when he's embarrassed, when he's humiliated, he's not gonna let you forget about it or anything else but REGRET it," Cris says. "Between the ECW Animation Tourney loss Otto suffered and Otto being FORCED TO WATCH his own father get bludgeoned with a brick without being able to do a damn thing…this is gonna be the icing on the cake."

"Either that or the moment where it all comes back to bite Tony where it hurts the most," Al says.

Tony sees Otto with his skateboard…and digs underneath the ring to pick up a steel chair, sliding inside the ring with this apparatus.

"And Delvecchio isn't gonna let Otto arm himself without evening the score—there's your equalizer right there," Cris says.

Otto and Tony hold their respective skateboard and chair and circle one another…

…

…before coming after each other and swinging their respective weapons at one another, metal clashing with grip tape! The referee immediately calls for the bell, seeing the action clearly underway! Tony and Otto swipe at each other over and over, aiming to take the other man out with each swing…and skateboard and chair collide five consecutive times…before Tony's chair knocks the skateboard out of Otto's hands! Tony goes for Otto's head on his next swing…but Otto ducks under and puts Tony down with a Double Leg Takedown! Otto mounts Tony and hits him with a rush of punches to the face, each fist laced with revenge in mind. Tony pushes Otto off of him and tries to stand up, but Otto brings him back down with a Spinning Heel Kick! Otto mounts Tony once again and goes for more punches to the face…before Tony pushes Otto off of him and goes to a corner of the ring. Otto stands and hits Tony with a Running Forearm to the face…followed promptly by a Running Bulldog! Tony's head bounces off of the canvas and the Backyard Kid rolls to the outside for a break. Tony holds his head as he ambles around, wincing…

…

…but he doesn't have much time to rest as Otto runs and Clotheslines Tony over the security barricade, into the crowd! The fans in the venue start getting giddy as Otto punches Tony from the Back Mount position on the concrete floor. The Rocket Boy grabs Delvecchio by his hair…and drops him with a Facebuster onto the floor! Otto grabs Tony's hair and pulls him towards the stairwell in the crowd…tossing him towards said stairs and sending him crashing on the bottom step! Otto walks to the stairs with Tony Delvecchio down…but walks into a Back Kick to the gut by Tony. Tony grabs Otto by the head and goes for a Vertical Suplex onto the stairs…

…

…

…

…but Otto blocks it…and instead, drops Tony with a Front Suplex onto the stairs instead!

"Otto may be used to a brawl in the audience from his ECW days, but Tony, not so much!" Al notes.

"It was Otto who sent this into the crowd in the first place, mind you, and I'm certain that had to be a mental note he made upon sending himself and Tony into the audience as well!" Jonathan says.

Otto stomps onto Tony's back, then kicks him in the ribs thrice while he's down. Tony grabs onto the banister of the stairwell, pulling himself up the steps in an effort to get higher ground, and just to create some space. Otto walks up the steps and follows Tony up the stairs…but Tony Back Elbows Otto to try and back him away to the bottom of the steps. Tony writhes up the steps, holding his head…while Otto, at the bottom of the steps, sees a few fans out of their ringside seats. Otto smirks…and picks up one of the fans' chairs…

…

…and leaps with the chair onto the banister, grinding up the railing with the chair…

…

…

…and grabbing Tony by the head, dropping him onto the stairs with a Flashback!

"That'll give you a headache!" Jeremy exclaims.

"It may also slice open the back of the skull, hitting those stairs like that! Those are concrete steps!" Jonathan states.

Tony holds the back of his head in major pain…but there's no blood on the back of his head just yet. Otto, seeing this, picks Tony up…and Nosegrinds him along the metal banister down the steps to the bottom of the stairwell. Otto transitions from a Side Headlock to a Wrist Lock next, and Hammer Throws Tony into the other side of the ringside security wall! Tony drops to a seated position in front of the barricade…and Otto picks back up the ringside chair while looking at the sitting Tony. Otto looks back at the chair…gets an idea…

…

…

…

…runs…

…

…and misses the Chair Surf, kicking only the security wall with his chair as Tony gets out of the way! Otto stands back up, favoring his ankles…

…

…

…before Tony picks him up from behind and delivers a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the top of the barricade! Otto grips his spine in pain as he rolls off of the wall gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes. Trying his best to ignore the pain of the drop, Otto pulls himself up to his feet…

…

…

…where he eats a chair shot upside the head by Tony Delvecchio!

"Ohhhhh!" Jeremy hollers.

"Haha! Eat your heart out, Bambino—The Vec just knocked Otto right into next week!" Cris says.

"Otto had the upper hand until that errant Chair Surf and that timely Back Suplex right onto the top of the wall," Jonathan says.

"I'd check Otto right now! Check his head—see if he's busted open!" Cris asserts.

Tony stands on the security barricade with chair in hand and raises both of his arms, his free hand making a "V" shape while the _Backyard Sports_ boy flashes a massive grin, sensing that he has control now. The crowd boos loudly for this showing, chanting "Tony sucks! Tony sucks! Tony sucks!" while Delvecchio drops the ringside chair back to where it came from. Tony sees Otto standing back up…

…not bleeding…

…and hits him with a Double Axe-Handle to the top of the skull from the wall! From here, Tony returns to ringside and, after fifteen seconds, picks Otto up. Tony Forward Body Drops Otto directly onto the top of the ring apron, Rocket's head knocking against the frame. Otto drops onto his posterior from the impact and lands in front of the barricade at ringside. Tony applies his boot to Otto's face and rakes the boot over Otto's eyes and nose. Tony chuckles and holds his boot on Otto's facial features with a grin, throwing up another "V" sign…

…

…before Otto stands up with Tony's foot in his grasp! Otto Dragon Screws an unsuspecting Tony directly into the security barricade body-first! Otto pulls out a two-by-four from underneath the ring now…

…

…but before he can use it, Tony Up-Kicks Otto in the gut to back Rocket up and force him to drop the 2x4. Otto leans against the steel ring post…while Tony picks up the 2x4 now. Tony stands up and swings the splintering weapon…

…

…

…but it smashes against the ring post as Otto dodges!

"OH MAN! Woodchip city!" Jeremy exclaims. "If I'm in the first three rows, I'm checking for toothpicks!

"The 2x4 EXPLODING off of the steel ring post!" Jonathan calls.

Tony backs away in recoil from the 2x4 shattering against the post, making sure not to get stuck by any of the flying wood pieces in the air…

…

…but Otto Short-Arm Drop Toe Holds Tony against the steel ring post headfirst! Tony grabs his cranium and rolls around on the mat in distress…while Otto takes a good look at his opponent, taking note to see if he is busted open…

…

…

…but Tony remains uncut for the moment, and the match continues! Otto grabs both of the broken ends of the 2x4…

…

…

…walks over to Tony…and Bell Claps him with the 2x4 pieces, jamming the jagged edges into Tony's ears!

"GAH, WHAT THE HELL?! Are you MENTAL?!" Cris is aghast. "It's First Blood, not First Deaf!"

"Otto may do a Mick Foley job on Tony here with that kind of offense!" Jonathan quips.

Tony covers his ears, feeling them to see if blood is coming out of them…

…

…which luckily for him, it isn't…but that only encourages Otto to take things even further, putting the tip of a broken 2x4 piece to Tony's neck and choking him with the jagged edge! Tony's eyes nearly bulge from his head as he gasps for air and kicks his feet against the ground. Otto jabs Tony in the neck with the 2x4 tip two consecutive times…

…

…before jabbing Tony in the groin with the jagged edge too!

"OH NOOO!" Cris favors his own groin in concern. "TONY!"

"Well, he won't be wooing many Backyard Girls after dark NOW!" Jeremy chortles.

With Tony sitting up in pain, Otto clocks him with a Savate Kick to the face! Otto picks Tony up from the ground seconds later and Head Slams him onto the announce table of Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth! Otto slams Tony's head down once…twice…thrice…

…five times…

…

…ten times consecutively! Otto goes towards the timekeeper's area…and stands on the security barricade…

…

…

…leaps off…

…

…

…and misses the Discus Leg Drop as Tony rolls out of the way! Otto crashes onto the table instead, which doesn't budge! Tony, having rolled off of the announce table, leans against it and catches his breath. Then…Tony grabs Otto by his side from off of the table…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Side Death Valley Driver onto the arena floor!

"Leg Drop from the barricade gets nothing but the TABLE—OH MY!" Al shouts. "Side DVD by Delvecchio onto the floor!"

"Nicely done! Take the fight out of the faux hardcore punk and make it easier to get him to bleed!" Cris comments.

"…Wait, were you just calling OTTO the faux hardcore punk?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"You're damn right—no longer the last ECW Animation Champion in history! Can't tote THAT achievement around, can ya, Rocket? But you CAN tote the achievement of getting humbled by Tony Delvecchio here in Chicago, Illinois, boy!" Cris hollers.

"You're out of your mind," Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Better out of my mind than WITHOUT a mind," Cris sneers.

Jeremy opens his mouth, but Jonathan says, "I know where this is going—NOT on PPV, please…"

"THANK YOU, Jon," Al is grateful.

Tony takes a moment to return to his feet again…and for Otto, that journey to his feet is a longer one following the blow from the Side DVD. Tony helps Otto along by pulling him up to his feet and pushing him inside the ring. With Otto in the ring, Tony digs underneath the apron…and picks up a garbage can with a lid inside, tossing them both into the squared circle. Tony rolls inside the ring soon thereafter…before putting Otto in a Front Facelock and kneeing Otto in the face. Tony executes a European Uppercut…before grabbing Otto's arm, twisting it…and Irish Whipping Otto into the ropes…for a Back Elbow Smash to the jaw on the rebound! Tony taunts, tapping his elbow and motioning to the downed Otto, showing off his assumed superiority. The crowd boos this showcase and chants, "YOU'RE NOT FONZIE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU'RE NOT FONZIE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"…

…to which Tony shouts back, "You're right; I ain't him! I'm BETTA dan dat losah!" before hitting a Knee Drop onto Otto…then another…then another…

…then a Knee Drop off of the rebound from the ropes…then a second Knee Drop off of the ropes…

…

…and then…a Diving Knee Drop from the middle rope! Tony checks on Otto's face…looking for blood…

…

…

…

…but Otto is not busted open yet! Tony picks Otto up and Body Slams him in the middle of the ring…before hitting a Fist Drop onto the forehead of the ECW alumnus. Tony picks up the trash can from off of the canvas…and wedges it between the top and middle turnbuckles in a corner. Tony goes back to Otto and hits him with Bionic Elbows to the top of the head. Then Tony picks Otto up tauntingly…looks behind him…

…

…and Hammer Throws Otto towards the trash can…

…

…where Otto Tiger Mask flips off of the trash can and lands onto his feet! Otto backpedals out of the corner, catching Tony by surprise…and grabs him in a Cravate! Otto goes for the Epic Bail…

…

…

…but Delvecchio blocks it and puts Otto in a Rear Waist Lock. Tony goes for a German Suplex…but Otto prevents this with a Wheelbarrow…aiming to bring Tony down instead…

…

…but Tony holds onto Otto, stopping the Wheelbarrow Facebuster…putting Otto back onto his feet, and hitting him with a Neckbreaker from behind instead! Tony punches the downed Otto in the face repeatedly as he is down, looking to bust him open…and ruffling Otto's hair mockingly while he's down. The referee looks over to check Otto's head…

…

…

…

…but Otto doesn't bleed just yet. Due to this, Tony Headbutts Otto and picks up the trash can lid on the canvas. Otto sits up while holding onto his aching head…and Tony hits the ropes and Big Boots Otto in the skull as he is sitting. Tony stands on Otto's cranium…and after keeping Rocket in place, Tony puts the trash can lid on top of Otto's face. Tony puts up another "V" sign, much to the crowd's chagrin…

…

…and Tony hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Jumping Stomp onto the lid on Otto's face…but Otto rolls onto his belly to avoid the stomp! Tony lands on his feet, frowns…and hits the ropes…

…and Otto leapfrogs over him…

…leapfrogs over him a second time…

…

…

…and then catches him coming in with a trash can lid shot to the face!

"INCOMING!" Jeremy exclaims. "Right to the face!"

Tony holds his face while bumbling towards the ropes…where Otto hits him with a series of Lid-Aided Chops to the chest, one after another in the ropes! …Otto hits the ropes after delivering seven Lid-Aided Chops…and Clotheslines Tony over the ropes and to the outside! Tony holds his chest while starting to get back onto his feet…

…

…and Otto Rocket hits the ropes…

…

…

…to execute a Topé Con Hilo through the ropes and to the outside! Otto stands and looks out at the Chicago crowd which loves what it's seeing at the moment now. The former ECW Animation Champion pushes Tony onto the ring apron in a supine position and knees him in the face while holding Delvecchio's face over the ring's edge. Otto keeps Tony in that position…before climbing onto the security barricade…standing there and soaking in the crowd reaction…

…

…

…

…

…before hitting a Discus Leg Drop onto the back of Tony's head from barricade to apron!

"Missed it the first time—got it this time!" Al calls. "Discus Leg Drop connecting from pillar to post!"

Otto stands up, shaking out his legs for a brief moment…and pulls Tony off of the ring apron…holds him by the head…

…

…and goes for the Ottomatic…

…

…

…

…but Tony turns out of Otto's Neckbreaker and pushes Otto towards the steel steps…where Otto plants his hands onto the top of the stairs and does a handstand! Tony runs towards Otto…ends up in a Headscissors…and gets a Headscissors Takedown that sends him head and shoulder-first into the steel ring stairs! Tony ends up sitting against the steel ring steps…while Otto hits him with a series of knees to the face, sandwiching Tony's head between his knee and the steps. The Rocket Boy enjoys the sound of Tony's skull hitting the steel behind him…and takes a stride backwards…

…

…

…to execute a Cannonball into Tony into the steel steps!

"CANNONBAAAAALL!" Jeremy exclaims. "Righteous!"

Otto picks Tony up and Head Slams him onto the ring apron…before pushing him back inside the ring. Otto climbs up onto the ring apron…as Tony blearily stands up inside the ring, holding the back of his skull…

…

…

…

…and Otto delivers a Springboard Cross Body onto Tony's back! Upon landing on top of him, Otto rocks Tony with elbows to the side of Tony's head, using these as a means to try and bust his foe open. In addition to elbows, Otto throws knees at the opposite side of Tony's head. Otto gets up after twenty seconds of striking…hits the ropes…and delivers a Leg Drop to the back of Tony's head! Otto hits the ropes a second time…and hits another Leg Drop to the back of the head! Otto…picks up the trash can lid, puts it on the back of Tony's skull…

…

…hits the ropes…

…

…

…and executes a Flipping Leg Drop to the back of Tony's head!

"AGAIN to the back of the head!" Jonathan calls. "Remember—ANY body part bleeds and it's a win! It does NOT have to be right in the face; if the back of Tony's head is busted open, Otto will win this match!"

The referee checks on Tony's skull…both the front and now the heavily-attacked back…

…

…

…

…but Tony is still not bleeding! Otto picks Tony up from the canvas…and goes for a Tigerbomb…

…

…

…

…but Tony counters it with a Back Body Drop…that Otto manages to keep a hold of Tony through for what would normally be a Sunset Flip, but since this is First Blood…Otto bridges back up to her feet and hits a Savate Kick to the back of Tony's head! Tony moves into a corner of the ring off of the Savate from his knees, and Otto follows Tony there to stomp his face into the middle turnbuckle with boot after boot after boot…before kicking the middle turnbuckle to shoot Tony's head upward—upward enough for Otto to ascend up the corner to the middle rope and grab Delvecchio's head. Otto holds onto Tony in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…and…gets dropped onto Tony's knee with a Backbreaker to counter the Tornado DDT! Tony grabs Otto by the head…ascends up the turnbuckles behind him…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Otto with a Tornado DDT of his own!

"Yeah, show him how it's done, Tony!" Cris laughs. "Hahaha! Well performed! Good form!"

"Otto couldn't get the Tornado DDT, but Tony, thinking anything Otto can do, he can do better, connected on HIS attempt!" Jonathan says.

"One-up, baby!" Cris cheers.

Tony smirks, knowing what he's done and reveling in his one-upsmanship of Rocket, actually performing his Tornado DDT where Otto was unable to do so.

…

…

…

However, it isn't enough to force Otto to bleed! Tony notices this…shakes his head…

…

…

…

…and unties the top turnbuckle pad. Tony tosses the turnbuckle pad onto Otto's downed body, belittling him at this point. Then…Tony grabs Otto's legs…and puts him in a Boston Crab.

"Can't win a First Blood Match with a Boston Crab though, I don't think…" Al says.

"No, you can't, but you CAN wear the man down enough so that he's unable to fight you back and prevent you from hitting an attack which DOES make him bleed! Don't hide yourself from this strategy's brilliance!" Cris remarks.

Tony wrenches on Otto's back for close to forty seconds, causing Otto to wince and pull at his dreads in pain…before Tony puts Otto back onto his back, no longer applying the Boston Crab. Delvecchio stands in front of the corner with the exposed turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…rears back…Catapults Otto…

…

…

…

…

…and…Otto lands on his feet onto the middle rope! Tony doesn't realize it…until he's the victim of a Corkscrew Throwback by Rocket! Otto gets to his feet…

…

…and, seeing his skateboard in the ring…gets on it…

…

…and takes some time to skate around inside the ring, performing a Manual…then an Ollie a Pop Shove It into a Nose Manual…followed by an Ollie into an Impossible into another Nose Manual, making it look easy…

"What on earth is Otto doing? Now's not the time for a skate demo; now's the time to jump on Tony and take advantage of that impressive maneuver!" Jeremy blinks twice.

…

…

…

Otto next Ollies into an Indy grab, landing the trick…skating to a stop in front of Tony…

…

…

…and stomping the tail of his board hard, sending the board's nose up into Tony's face!

"OHHHHHH, I STAND CORRECTED! HE HAD A PLAN!" Jeremy shouts.

"LIKE A SEE-SAW, OTTO SEND THE SKATEBOARD SMACK-DAB INTO TONY'S FACE, RIGHT TO THE BRIDGE OF TONY'S NOSE!" Jonathan calls.

"Oh maaaan…ladies man Tony can't afford to take shots like that—if you wanna make him bleed, fine, but don't Joey Mercury him!" Cris pleads.

Tony howls, "MY NOOOOSE!" as he falls backward into the corner on his posterior. Tony holds onto his nose with urgency while Otto looks on, pleased with his doing. Otto stomps a mudhole in The Vec in the corner…before picking up a steel chair from the canvas. Otto backs into the opposite corner, the crowd sitting up…

…

…

…

…

…and Rocket hits Tony with a Chair Surf in the corner!

"And if the skateboard doesn't do the trick, THAT MIGHT!" Al yells.

"What is it you say, Cris? Ballgame?" Jeremy chortles.

"That very well could be it!" Jonathan says.

The referee checks on Tony's skull…

…

…

…

…

…but there is no blood to be seen!

"Nope! That's what happens when you try to steal my quips! When you steal my quips, the universe rebels against you! It's ballgame when I say ballgame, idiot!" Cris proclaims.

Otto snarls at this revelation…and begins to climb to the top rope. Otto makes it to the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't hit the Method Leg Drop as Tony rolls away! Otto land onto his feet…

…but Tony grabs him from behind and tosses him into the cornered trash can!

…

Otto grips his forehead in pain upon the impact while Tony catches his breath and implores the referee to check on the Rocket Boy. Official Freddy Lacqua does just this…

…

…

…

…

…but Otto isn't bleeding yet!

…

Tony pulls the trashcan out of the corner and places it on the mat. Then Delvecchio grabs Otto by the head and pulls him towards the trashcan. Tony goes for a Concrete Canyon Cutter…

…

…

…but Otto breaks out of the Cravate and grabs Tony in a Full Nelson, hitting Tony with a Dragon Suplex! Otto picks up the chair once again and waits for Tony to stand up again. Once he does…Otto tosses the chair at Tony…

…and goes for the Van Daminator…

…

…but Tony ducks it and knocks the chair into Otto's gut! Tony puts the chair down…and goes for a DDT…

…

…

…but Otto twists Tony's arm, kicks him in the gut…and executes the Ottomatic!

…

Otto picks up the steel chair again…and hits Tony with a Chair-Aided Standing Moonsault…followed by a Chair-Aided Senton! Tony sits up, holding his ribs in pain…and Otto adds a chair shot, whacking Tony in the back…

…

…and then whacking Delvecchio in the face—though Tony manages to get his hands up!

"OH, HEY! HE GOT HIS HANDS UP! AT LEAST HE GOT HIS HANDS UP!" Cris exclaims.

"Otto swung at Tony with an absolute vengeance, but Tony did indeed manage to raise his hands for the block!" Jonathan hollers. "It didn't make it hurt any less, but it may have prevented him from bleeding!"

"Smart! Quick thinking!" Cris says.

The referee Freddy Lacqua checks on Tony…

…

…

…but Delvecchio is not bleeding, the hands up before the chair shot possibly saving him in this match. Otto puts the chair down…and grabs Tony by the head, carrying him to the chair in a Cravate…slowly inching towards the steel furniture…

…

…

…

…but Tony suddenly drops Otto with a Concrete Canyon Cutter onto the chair!

"OH! Out of NOWHERE, the C3! On the chair!" Al hollers. "Otto wanted the Epic Bail, but Tony was a step ahead!"

Referee Freddy Lacqua looks at both men…and then at Otto's forehead…

…

…

…

…

…but Otto is blood-free still! Tony stands up…and waves his arm around, signaling for his next move while Rocket slowly begins to get up, holding his head still.

"Otto still alive…but we may go from C3…to S3 now…" Jeremy murmurs.

…

…

Tony hits the ropes…

…going for the Seventh Street Slash…

…

…

…

…

…but Otto Drop Toe Holds Tony, dropping him onto the trash can, smashing it!

"Seventh Street Slash evaded—Drop Toe Hold!" Al calls. "The trash can TENDERIZED by Tony's face!"

…

…

…

The referee tells Otto that Tony is not bleeding…and that prompts Otto to grit his teeth…and slide out of the ring, digging underneath the ring…

…

…

…to find a large plate of glass!

"Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho…I think it may be clear…that Otto's got some bad intentions with that plate of glass!" Jeremy says.

"…Clear…glass…I got it," Jonathan grins.

"I got it too, and I hope he gets a glass EYE for thinking that was clever," Cris says.

"Go to hell," Jeremy says to Cris.

Otto brings the plate of glass into the ring, placing it in the corner of the ring, resting it there…before going back to Tony and punching him in the face repeatedly, sending him towards that corner. Otto picks up the steel chair…and clocks Tony in the spine with the chair once…twice…thrice…four times…five times, six times, seven times, eight times, nine times! Tony clutches his back and cries out in pain…while Otto sets up the steel chair in front of Otto, placing it on its legs before backing up to the opposite corner of the ring.

…

…

Tony stands up, his back to Otto…

…

…Otto runs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Tony sees Otto coming, ducking out of the way, causing Otto's Poetry in Motion to send his feet smashing into the glass in the corner instead!

"OH MY GOODNESS! OTTO HIT NOTHING BUT THE GLASS! TONY GOT OUT OF THE WAY! TONY'S FACE WAS SAVED AT THE EXPENSE OF OTTO'S FEET!" Al shouts.

The glass absolutely shatters all over the place, inside the ring and at ringside to the crowd's awe! Tony crawls out of the scene with his mouth agape from the glass explosion while Otto lies down on the mat. The referee takes a look at Otto Rocket…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…who SOMEHOW is not bleeding! Otto starts to make his way to his feet, gingerly at this point, disoriented by the glass…

…

…

…

…

…before Tony grabs Otto by the head and Head Slams him into the metal exposed turnbuckle from earlier in the match!

"Head Slam into the buckle—and it's EXPOSED! Turnbuckle was exposed earlier in the match—Otto just rammed into it face-first!" Jonathan calls.

Tony drops to his bottom and points to Otto frantically, screaming, "CHECK HIM! CHECK HIM! CHECK HIS ASS!" Tony lies down on the mat and waits for the referee to give a word on Otto's state. Freddy Lacqua looks at Otto's head while Rocket groans and gets to his knees…looking up…

"Tony KNOWS he's got it; Tony KNOWS he's got it!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and STILL not bleeding!

"Tony knows he DOESN'T have it!" Jonathan says.

"Are you kidding me?! What kind of Vaseline did Otto put on his face to keep himself without a crimson mask for this long?!" Cris complains. "That's ridiculous!"

Tony grabs at his slicked-back hair and wails in disbelief, not buying the fact that Otto was able to survive the exposed turnbuckle. Tony wonders what the heck he can possibly do now, having exhausted yet another option. After twenty seconds of pondering, Tony picks Otto up.

…

…

…

Tony…runs towards the exposed turnbuckle with Otto's head again…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Otto grabs Tony by the head in a Cravate in mid-run…

…

…

…and delivers an Epic Bail…onto a pile of broken glass in the ring!

"EPIC BAIL! EPIC BAIL BY OTTO ONTO THE GLASS!" Al shouts.

"TONY, NOOOOOO!" Cris cries.

"OUT OF NOWHERE FROM ROCKET! TONY'S HEAD, TONY'S FACE!" Jonathan calls.

Tony clutches his head and rolls out of the ring with the quickness, feeling all of Otto's Epic Bail out of nowhere. Otto watches Tony escape from the squared circle…and rolls to the outside himself, wanting Tony to reveal the blood on his face from the Epic Bail.

"Tony rolling to the outside, holding his head, and I'd be willing to wager a bet that that kid is busted open!" says Jonathan.

"Tony doesn't want anyone to see it though!" Jeremy says.

Tony crawls underneath the ring, holding his head while Otto pursues after him, determined to solidify his win. Otto lifts up the ring apron skirt…looking underneath the ring for Tony, shouting, "Get your ass back here!" As Otto reaches for Tony…

…

…the referee looks at the ring apron skirt…and sees blood on it! Freddy Lacqua muses on this discovery…

…

…and calls for the bell!

"WHAT?!" Cris can't believe it. "OH NO! HOW?!"

"There's blood on the ring apron! That's gotta be Tony's! Tony smeared the apron while he ducked underneath the ring!" Jeremy says.

"Evidence as plain as day—it's over!" Al says.

Freddy Lacqua talks to Blader DJ…

…

…

…

…and Blader DJ says, "The winner of this match…Tony Delvecchio!"

"HUH?!" Jeremy blinks twice. "Wait, did I hear that right?!"

"How is HE the winner?!" Al wonders. "I don't understand that call one bit!"

Otto looks at Freddy Lacqua confoundedly, wondering how Tony could possibly be declared the winner of the match. The referee motions to his hands…

…

…and Otto looks at his own palms…which happen to be bleeding!

"Aha! Aha!" Cris jumps. "That's the reason! Otto's HANDS! THAT'S where the blood on the apron came from!"

"I think…that when Otto hit the Epic Bail onto the pile of glass, his hands got cut on the glass slivers! And THAT'S how he got cut open!" Jonathan surmises.

Otto yells, "Seriously?! Are you f**king kidding me?! THAT'S how he wins?! He didn't even DO this!"

"And Rocket is absolutely PISSED, and who can blame him? That cut on his hands wasn't even caused by something TONY did to HIM!" Al says. "It was SELF-INFLICTED!"

Otto continues arguing with referee Freddy Lacqua…

…

…

…

…

…until he gets a surprise Seventh Street Slash by Tony Delvecchio to the back of the head!

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Jeremy hollers.

"TONY WITH THE SEVENTH STREET SLASH FROM BEHIND!" Al exclaims.

"AND WITH THE MATCH ALREADY OVER TO BOOT!" Jonathan shouts.

"Tony must have been sick of hearing Otto complain about losing, and frankly, so was I! Good job, Tony! Congratulations!" Cris grins.

Tony holds onto his forehead and trash talks the downed Otto, shouting, "HOW'S DAT BLOOD TASTE, ROCKET?! HOW'S IT TASTE?! I TOLD YOU I'M HAWDCOWR! I TOLD YOU! YOU'RE CHUMP CHANGE, ROCKET! I'M DA MAN NOW, DOG!" Tony demands the referee to raise his hand…while holding onto his forehead with the other hand…and Freddy Lacqua raises Otto's hand into the air, drawing boos from the CCW faithful while "I'm All About Cool" plays. Tony walks his way up the ramp while holding onto his forehead still.

"Tony covering up his head—he might be bleeding underneath that for all we know!" Jeremy remarks.

"But it doesn't matter!" Cris says. "It doesn't make a difference because the match is over! The ruling is in, the ruling is FINAL—Tony wins! The Vec just beat the Rocket Boy! The Backyard Brawler just OWNED the ECW dinosaur!"

"If anything, Cris, I wouldn't say Tony beat anybody!" Jonathan says. "If anything, I'd say that Otto beat HIMSELF tonight!"

"That's rather accurate!" Al says.

"No matter how you put it, it's still the same: Tony wins…and Otto LOSES," Cris says.

Tony throws up a "V" symbol over his head…while Otto glares at Tony across the arena, seeing him on the stage while lying on the ringside floor, holding the back of his head.

"THIS…IS FAR…FROM OVER, ASSHOLE…" Otto huffs as he's down, the blood from his hands dripping in front of him.

* * *

Backstage…

…

…Chell is sitting in her locker room…brooding…staring across from her…while Wheatley is sitting beside the _Portal _protagonist.

"Man alive, it feels FANTASTIC to be in THIS locker room before a match instead of HERS," Wheatley says. "Now I can give my world-famous managerial pep talk to the woman who deserves it, the woman I actually WANT to give such a speech to—the woman who made this match and is going to own it from start to finish, isn't that right? Heheh…of course it's right. Trixie's got NO IDEA what she's gotten herself into…"

Chell doesn't respond to Wheatley…who continues talking, "I'd like to consider myself a somewhat merciful individual, but tonight that changes because that girl practically DEFILED me weeks ago! I was mistreated, wrongfully abused—she made me wish I was back in SPACE! …But now it comes to a head…and on a night where the _XX _females get the main event on a PPV, every female on this card gets to make something special happen. You, love? …You remind the world, Trixie, and everyone who ever messed with you why they're nothing more than FOOLS, like Moriarty to Holmes. Oh, I can FEEL the anger… I can FEEL that vengeance… I can—"

"_Hello, Chell._"

"GAH!" Wheatley gasps…as GLaDOS' voice booms in Chell's locker room. "D-do you mind?! I was in the middle of an important—"

_"Shut up!"_ GLaDOS quiets Wheatley with that exclamation.

"Then again, maybe it wasn't as important…" Wheatley pipes down.

GLaDOS now turns her attention to Chell…and Chell to her.

"_Chell…are you truly ready tonight? Are you truly ready for revenge? Are you truly ready for your retribution? …Or is this going to be…ANOTHER one…another one where you fight, another one where you compete with rage in your heart and in your strikes…and it doesn't mean a thing in the end?"_

Chell, hearing GLaDOS' voice, narrows her eyes and clenches both fists.

"_I'm not here for a pep talk. I'm not here to boost your confidence. I'm here to provide you with FACTS. It's my duty as a mainframe. And here's the elephant in the room: _Jackpot_…_Meltdown_…_Nevermore_…three CCW PPVs…and three defeats."_

Chell's fists tighten even more while Wheatley looks at her expression, about to shudder…if he could do such a thing.

"_Pathetic…lackluster…not nearly your full potential… When does that change, Chell? …When do you get your hand raised? …If there was ever a time to fit as an answer to that question…it would be RIGHT NOW… The world is watching…_XX_ is watching…NCW is watching…_Pride &amp; Glory _is watching… Tell me you don't intend on letting them down again."_

Chell grits her teeth, GLaDOS' scathing words sinking in deeper and deeper.

"_What Trixie Tang has done…what Trixie Tang intends to do…is embarrass you beyond repair, something she should have NEVER attempted… And last I checked, the words were not, 'Chell is going to physically harm you'…nor were they, 'Chell is going to inflict pain upon you but you will still sneak away with a win'… The words were…'Chell is going to KILL YOU'… Tonight…you emphasize those words…you SOLIDIFY those words. A part of you…a part of your career…has been a mathematical error…a mathematical error that YOU are about to correct."_

Chell looks up towards the ceiling…as though she was looking at GLaDOS herself, or at least at the source of her voice.

"_Do I make myself clear?"_

Chell slowly nods her head…and picks up Wheatley in her hand, gripping him tightly…as a gladiator grips his sword tightly…readying a weapon for battle…

Wheatley says, in a frightened voice, "…I am SO GLAD that she's on OUR side…kind of…"

* * *

"The presence of GLaDOS…chilling…" Al says.

"GLaDOS and Chell have never been friends…but with words like those it's pretty clear what GLaDOS wants to see happen tonight," Jonathan states. "She wants Chell to go all-out VIOLENT on Trixie Tang tonight in that Chain Match…which is to come later this evening, but first, we have another Females bout set to take place…with Tag Team ramifications!"

"Trixie's slinked away with a win over Chell before; tonight, she'll do it again! …I don't know HOW, but she'll do it again! Pretty always wins! And after Trixie had her streak ruined by the mute lunatic, imagine the kind of fire TRIXIE'S carrying with her," Cris says. "Maybe the Chain Match will be in TRIXIE'S benefit rather than Chell's."

"…Your jokes are getting better, Collinsworth; you must have been learning from me," Jeremy quips.

"Don't flatter yourself; you don't produce anything worthwhile that I would want," Cris snaps. "And that WASN'T a joke."

"Sure…I'll play along this once," Jeremy snorts. "I promised my big bro that I wasn't going to argue with you…that much."

("Let Battle Commence" by Daniel Nielsen plays)

"Speaking of siblings…" Jonathan says, "this one's a battle of two pairs of siblings, and it's next!"

The arena darkens, only lit up by a few fans' cellphones at the ready…and two bright white spotlights on Arya and Sansa Stark, the _Game of Thrones _sisters stoic and ready for action. The two of them amble down to the ring, the Chicago crowd giving them a full reception of cheers, one visible sign glowing in the dark and reading, "Winter Is Coming for Gold!"

The bell sounds and Blader DJ says, "This next match is set for one fall, and it is for the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship! Making their way to the ring, both hailing from Winterfell in the North of Westeros, at a combined weight of 234 pounds, Arya and Sansa, the Stark Sisters!"

"The Starks debuted on _XX 14_ and have since been on a TEAR in the _XX _Tag Team Division, taking down any and all comers in their path since their arrival," Al says.

"And since their arrival, not only have they attracted the attentions of the entire Division with regards to their abilities and their merits," Jonathan says, "but they have also seemed to attract the…fancy of fellow tag team Koldblooded, whom they faced on _XX 20 _and DEFEATED in thrilling fashion."

"One of many brilliant bouts from that night in St. Louis," Cris says. "Even Koldblooded's stupidity and this 'friendship' nonsense hasn't been enough to derail the momentum that these girls have accrued…but tonight, they face their biggest challenge, a match-up versus another set of sisters, the current Women's Tag Team Champions."

"As Al said, they are unbeaten," Jonathan says. "Will they walk out of here tonight with the Titles? Arya and Sansa…as always, prepared to do some heavy-duty beheading as only they can provide—are the Powerpuffs up to the task?"

"They're the best tag team our Females Division has to offer—of COURSE they're up to it!" Cris says.

"Big-time challenge with big-time stakes—not just the TITLES…but _Pride &amp; Glory _too," Jeremy adds.

Arya and Sansa wait inside the ring for their opponents, expressions hiding all emotion as some of the crowd chants, "Starks! Starks! Starks!"

…

The sound of wind whistling informs the audience of who's coming next…

_[They…say…_

_They don't…trust…_

_You…me…_

_We…us…_

_So we'll…fall…_

_If we…must…_

_'Cause it's you…me_

_And it's all about, it's all about]_

("All About Us" by t.A.T.u. plays)

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup come out…and it's Blossom and Buttercup wearing the CCW Women's Tag Team Title Belts around their waists while Bubbles stands by with a smile. The PPG look at the Starks…look around at the crowd…and then spin around while splaying their arms, all at the same time, triggering red, blue and green pyro jets at the sides of the stage. Bubbles spins two more times in a circle while splaying her arms before Blossom stops her, leading the Champions to the ring.

"And their opponents," Blader DJ says, "accompanied to the ring by their sister Buttercup, from The City of Townsville, at a combined weight of 235 pounds, Blossom and Bubbles, The Powerpuff Girls!"

"As it sits right now, the Powerpuff Girls will be wrestling against Sailor Mars and a partner of her choosing at _Pride &amp; Glory_ to defend the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship," Al says, "but tonight could put a proverbial wrench in the works with respect to that."

"Perhaps Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles haven't fully assessed matters as they've already antagonized Sailor Mars and denigrated her publicly with their actions as of late, especially on _XX 20 _with their Powerpuff Mars stunt of all things…" Jonathan turns in disgust.

"That was awesome," Cris grins.

"That was TASTELESS," Jeremy says. "NOT cool."

"And Mars is just one of many enemies the Powerpuff Girls have made since showing their true colors at _Meltdown _in Las Vegas," Jonathan continues. "The entire Tag Team Division, Starks included, is gunning for these girls. The Powerpuffs are MARKED. And the upcoming Tag Premier League announced last night on _XX 21 _will feature twelve tag teams in a month-long expedition to find who will compete for a future Women's Tag Team Title opportunity; it may be the Powerpuff Girls…or it may be the Starks—or it may be Sailor Mars and her partner too!"

"Hahahahahaha—no," Cris clears his throat. "No WAY are the Powerpuffs gonna lose our Belts to another company's talents. Hell, no way are the STARKS gonna let that happen either should it come to that! It won't come to that, by the way, but hypothetically speaking…!"

Blossom and Bubbles stand in a corner of the ring together, raising their Women's Tag Team Titles above their head as the boos pour in upon them. Arya and Sansa eye the Powerpuffs…measuring them both as they bask in their glory, Buttercup outside of the ring shouting, "We're coming in with the straps, and we're coming out with the straps! Simple as that!"

Blossom and Bubbles then hand their Belts to referee Jim Kawaguchi, who raises the Titles up over his head to show the world what is at stake in this contest. Sansa goes to the ring apron to let Arya start the match…while Blossom informs Bubbles that the Joy &amp; Laughter of the PPG will kick things off too. Blossom goes to the apron, and the blue Powerpuff and the youngest Stark meet face-to-face.

"It will be Arya starting for the Stark Sisters…Bubbles for the Powerpuffs…and here we go!" Jonathan calls as the bell sounds.

Arya and Bubbles engage in a test of strength. After a fifteen second tussle…Bubbles steps on Arya's foot and puts her down with a Drop Toe Hold to roll her over and pin her with a Double Wrist Lock cover: 1…2…Arya sits up, puts her feet underneath Bubbles' jaw and lifts her into the air with her feet…before popping her up and kicking Bubbles in the face. Arya then executes a Hurricanrana and stands, putting Bubbles in a Front Facelock. Arya tags in Sansa…but before Sansa can act, Bubbles twists Arya's arm, Tiger Masks up Sansa and delivers an Arm Drag to Arya. Bubbles runs to the corner after this…and gets Backdropped to the apron, landing onto her feet. Sansa's punch to Bubbles is blocked…and Bubbles delivers an Outside-In Shoulder Block and vaults over Sansa's back, rolling across it and hitting a Cross Body to Arya Stark afterwards. Sansa turns around…and Bubbles Dropkicks her in the knee and puts her in a Side Headlock, taking her to the PPG corner and getting tagged in by Blossom. Blossom enters…but Sansa picks Bubbles up Back Suplex-style…and thrusts her into a Dropkick to Blossom's chest before Back Suplexing Bubbles down. Sansa punches Blossom in the stomach six times…before putting Blossom on the top rope and goes for an Iconoclasm…

…

…but Blossom escapes behind Sansa and grabs Sansa by the arms, going for a Tiger Suplex…only for Arya to Shoot Kick Blossom in the spine, forcing her to let go of Sansa…who Clotheslines Blossom while Arya performs a Spinning Leg Sweep for the High-Low Combination. Bubbles stands up and runs at the Starks…only to get Double Back Body Dropped on top of her sister Blossom! Arya grabs Bubbles and throws her out of the ring, leaving Sansa to Soccer Kick Blossom in the spine twice before picking her up and Body Slamming her in the ring…

…

…while Arya goes out of the ring to the apron…and executes a Flying High Knee off of the apron to the face of Bubbles!

"Watch oooouuut!" Jeremy exclaims. "Arya loves taking people's heads off, and that Flying Knee off the apron sure does its number!"

Sansa hits the ropes and Double Sledges Blossom's face in…and covers the PPG leader…for the match's first near-fall. Sansa hits the ropes and delivers a second Double Sledge…before stomping on the downed Powerpuff Girl. The elder Stark Sister picks Blossom up and hits her with an Overhand Chop to the chest before Irish Whipping her into the ropes…and delivering a Pendulum Backbreaker. Sansa covers Blossom again…and only gets two once more. Sansa stomps onto Blossom's arm…three times before picking her up and delivering a Hammerlock Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Sansa knees Blossom in the side of the head…over and over, strike after strike…hitting eight knee strikes before elbow the other side of Blossom's cranium. Sansa hits five elbows before grabbing Blossom's arm and twisting it…before hitting a Short-Arm Shoulder Barge…then an Arm Wringer…then an Irish Whip into a corner, taking a few leg kicks from Blossom but delivering the Irish Whip anyway. Sansa runs into the corner and hits a High Knee to the chest…followed by a Chop to the chest. Sansa picks Blossom up and puts her onto the top turnbuckle. Sansa climbs up herself as well…and goes for a Superplex onto Blossom…

…

…

…

…but Buttercup grabs Sansa by the ankle, jumping onto the apron! Arya pulls Buttercup off of the apron to get her off of Sansa…

…

…but Bubbles gets up, runs across ringside and hits a Bulldog onto the arena floor!

"Hey, Buttercup's not supposed to be participating in this—OH!" Al gasps. "Bubbles with the Bulldog from behind, and Arya didn't see it coming!"

And in the ring…

"And the intervention kept Sansa from doing what she—whoawhoawhoa…!" Jonathan's eyes widen.

…

…Blossom picks Sansa up and delivers a Super Michinoku Driver II!

"MICHINOKU DRIVER! Top-rope to the canvas!" Al exclaims. "Blossom saw Sansa's attention misdirected, and she took complete advantage!"

"When you wrestle the Powerpuffs, you'd better pay attention at all times!" Cris says.

Blossom covers Sansa: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Sansa kicks out! Blossom puts Sansa in an Inverted Facelock and delivers an Inverted Suplex…before tagging in Bubbles, hanging onto Sansa in the process. Blossom lifts Sansa…Bubbles gets to one knee…and the Powerpuff Girls deliver an Inverted Suplex Gutbuster! Bubbles lifts Sansa off of her knee and drops her with an Inverted Front Slam…before going to the ropes and hitting a Split-Legged Springboard Moonsault onto Sansa's back. Bubbles turns Sansa over and covers him: 1…2…2.725 Sansa kicks out. Bubbles puts Sansa in a Grounded Octopus Hold…Sansa extending her foot to get to the bottom rope…but Bubbles hangs onto the submission while Sansa has the rope break secured…

…and as the referee is admonishing Bubbles, Buttercup grabs Arya and tosses her into the steel ring steps!

"AGAIN, Buttercup not a part of this match, but finding a way to play a role in it!" Al shouts.

"Very rarely will you find yourself going two-on-two against the PPG," Jonathan says. "We've learned that over time for certain."

Bubbles lets go eventually of Sansa and kicks her in the chest. Bubbles Irish Whips Sansa…and executes a Calf Kick to the jaw. Bubbles pins Sansa: 1…2…2.74 Sansa kicks out. Bubbles tags in Blossom and hits Sansa with a Snap Suplex…and thereafter, Blossom executes a Topé Atómico! Blossom picks Sansa up upon entering the ring…and hits her with a Bulldog Hotshot, jumping through the middle and top ropes, placing Sansa throat-first onto the cable! Blossom stands outside of the ring and taunts, splaying her arms and exclaiming, "Still the greatest! Don't you forget it!" Blossom grabs Sansa's arm and holds it out towards the Stark Sisters' corner…which is vacant as Arya is still against the opposite ring steps. Blossom laughs, "Damsel in distreeess… It's like Joffrey all over again!"

…

Upon hearing this, Sansa frees her arm and grabs Blossom by the neck, throttling her! Sansa grits her teeth and chokes the PPG Commander…

…

…but five seconds later, Blossom drops down for an Arm Hotshot over the rope to free herself. Blossom reenters the ring and stands on Sansa's shoulders, choking her over the middle rope…and the referee counts 1…2…3…4…Blossom gets off. Referee Jim Kawaguchi scolds Blossom for not immediately breaking the hold…

…

…and as this is happening, Buttercup throws Arya into the steel steps once again! At the same time, Bubbles enters the ring and runs…hitting a Leapfrog Body Guillotine onto Sansa, landing outside of the ring while Sansa rolls back to the inside of the ring, holding her throat. Blossom picks Sansa up…and executes a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex with a pin: 1…2…2.77 Sansa kicks out. Blossom puts Sansa in a Butterfly Lock, stands up and allows Bubbles to tag herself in. Blossom holds onto Sansa's arms while Bubbles climbs to the middle rope…

…

…

…and jumps onto Sansa's back for a Double Leg Drop while Blossom plants Sansa with a Double Arm DDT!

"Double Leg Drop and Double Arm DDT! Double up for double damage!" Cris says. "That's why they're the Tag Champs!"

Bubbles turns Sansa over and covers her: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.79 Sansa gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—nope," Cris cuts himself off.

"Near-fall only says referee Jim Kawaguchi," Al says.

Bubbles puts Sansa in a Straitjacket Hold, Sansa on her knees while the hold is applied. For thirty seconds, Bubbles uses Sansa's own arms to obstruct the airway of the Lady of Winterfell.

…

…

Blossom runs into the ring and issues a flurry of Shoot Kicks to Sansa's chest, which causes the referee Jim Kawaguchi to scold Blossom and send her back to her corner.

…

With the referee preoccupied, Buttercup grabs Arya on the outside again…

…

…and tries to throw her into the steel steps, but Arya reverses it and throws Buttercup over the stairs instead! Blossom sees this collision…and runs from the apron and dives at Arya…

…

…who catches Blossom and hurls her with a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplex!

"Powerpuffs trying to dispatch of Sansa's PARTNER, but Arya one step ahead!" exclaims Al.

"The younger Stark besting Buttercup and catching Blossom, and now the onslaught on Sansa's partner seems to have reached a hiccup!" Jonathan says. "Now, if Arya gets to her corner, she can receive a tag!"

"That's only if Sansa can get out of this Straitjacket predicament though," notes Cris.

Inside the ring…Sansa begins to power up from the Straitjacket…trying to stand…

…

…

…

…but Bubbles places her boot behind Sansa's head and Curb Stomps her into the mat! Bubbles giggles mischievously while the crowd boos…and Bubbles attempts to capitalize seconds later, putting Sansa in a Double Chickenwing and going for the Bubblevicious…

…

…

…but Sansa drops to a knee to stop Bubbles from lifting her up. Bubbles clubs Sansa in the spine five times…and then hits the ropes…

…

…but her Leg Drop Bulldog attempt is countered into an Electric Chair position from Sansa! Sansa holds Bubbles up…and Bubbles tries an Inverted Frankensteiner…but Sansa manages to backward handstand flip onto her feet after the Inverted Frankensteiner, standing up…and drilling Bubbles with a big Clothesline!

"Nice way out of the Inverted Frankensteiner—Sansa Clothesline!" Jeremy calls. "And with Arya having freed herself up from the other Powerpuffs, this could be her chance for a tag!"

"Blossom's starting to rise as well…near her own corner—she can get a tag too, to get Bubbles a breather!" Cris says. "And whomever tags her partner first…crucial momentum swing here…"

…

…

Sansa looks to her corner, where Arya is currently working her way to stand…and Bubbles looks to hers as well, where Blossom is recovering…and both Arya and Blossom call out to their respective siblings, looking for the tag…

…

…

…

…

…and to Chicago's delight, Sansa tags in Arya first! Arya speeds into the ring and Forearm Smashes Blossom off of the apron before Bubbles can tag in. Like a house of fire, Arya grabs Bubbles and Head Slams her into the top turnbuckle in a neutral corner before connecting with an onslaught of Forearm Smashes to the back of Bubbles' head—seven, eight, nine, ten, elevent Forearms! Arya backs up into the opposite corner…

…

…but before she can speed into Bubbles, Buttercup pulls Bubbles out of the ring for a breather. Arya scowls while Buttercup's intervention allows Bubbles to rest…for a moment…

…until Arya hits the ropes.

…

Arya hits a Suicide Dive…onto Buttercup as Bubbles scurries out of the way! Bubbles runs away from the scene, seeing the flames in Arya's eyes. Arya slides into the ring…hits the ropes while Bubbles is running closer to Blossom…

…

…

…and Arya hits a Suicide Dive to Blossom! Bubbles, just shy of Arya, yelps in surprise and fear…before running in the opposite direction. Arya chases her around ringside…and Bubbles runs halfway around all of ringside…and at that point, Arya slides into the ring. Arya hits the ropes…unseen by Bubbles at this point…

…

…

…and just after Bubbles turns the corner, Arya hits her with a Suicide Dive as well!

"Bubbles trying to flee, but ARYA OUTFOXES HER! SOARING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND SCORING, TIMES THREE!" Al exclaims.

The crowd cheers and hollers at Arya's rampage while the younger Stark picks Bubbles up and pushes her back inside the ring. Arya picks Bubbles up in the squared circle…and nails an Exploder Suplex! The referee counts 1…2…2.825 Bubbles kicks out! Bubbles sits up…and Arya kicks her in the chest with a Shoot Kick! Bubbles winces…and sits back up again…only to take another Shoot Kick! Bubbles sits up after five seconds of pure agony…and takes another Shoot Kick! The crowd hums, "Whooooooooooa…" as Bubbles begins to sit up…and cries, "BOOM!" when Arya Shoot Kicks her again…

…and so they respond…for the next Shoot Kick…and the next one…and the next one…

…

…

…until Bubbles…starts to sit up again…only to drop back down onto her back, either by instinct or out of distress. Arya cricks her neck before picking Bubbles up, putting her in a corner…riddling her chest with even more Shoot Kicks…

…

…

…and hitting her with one more Monkey Flip! Arya pins Bubbles: 1…2…2.84 Bubbles kicks out! Arya turns her head and sees Blossom standing up outside of the ring. Arya stands…and hits Blossom with a Slingshot Somersault Senton to the floor onto the PPG Commander! Arya reenters the ring ten seconds later…

…

…but that allows Bubbles to recover enough to end around Arya and Schoolgirl Pin her! The referee counts 1…2…Arya counters with an Omoplata…and transitions the Omoplata into an Oklahoma Roll! The referee counts now 1…2…Bubbles kicks out, but Arya hangs onto Bubbles' body…Oklahoma Rolls her once more…

…

…and stands up…with Bubbles in her clutches…

…

…and drops Bubbles over her knee with a Spin-Out Powerbomb Backbreaker! From here, Arya grabs Bubbles by the head…and drops her with an Inverted DDT! Arya covers Bubbles: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Blossom runs into the ring to break it up! Blossom stomps on the downed Arya while the referee informs Blossom that she is not the legal participant…

…

…while Buttercup slides inside the ring and pulls Bubbles towards the PPG corner! When the referee sends Blossom out of the ring…she's able to tag into the match and tag Bubbles out in the process thanks to this!

"Buttercup slipping in AGAIN! How many times is she going to get her hands dirty in this?! That's gonna let Blossom tag in!" Jeremy shouts.

"Brilliant work from the PPG!" Cris praises. "Blossom finally able to make the tag she couldn't make earlier!"

Blossom picks Arya up and hits an Inverted Atomic Drop…followed by Open Palm Slaps to either side of Arya's face. Blossom punches Arya and then Irish Whips her into a corner…where Arya runs up the turnbuckles and flips up and over an oncoming Blossom onto her feet! Arya hits the ropes…

…gets tagged in by Sansa…

…and goes for a Bulldog Lariat…but Blossom catches Arya in the air! Blossom then lifts Arya into an Argentine Clutch position…

…

…

…but Sansa spins Arya's legs from behind to place her back onto her feet. Arya lands and hits a Sit-Out Jawbreaker…which sends Blossom stumbling into a Flapjack by Sansa! Sansa, now legal, picks Blossom up…places her onto the top turnbuckle in the Starks' corner…climbs up as well…

…

…

…and delivers a Cobra Clutch Superplex! Sansa covers Blossom: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Blossom kicks out! Sansa picks Blossom up…and holds her in the corner, setting her up for Arya to deliver her Flying Needle Dropkick. Arya goes into the opposite corner…but before she can run, Bubbles grabs her by the foot outside of the ring. Arya steps on the end of Bubbles' arm (i.e. where her hand would be)…and Blossom pokes Sansa in the eyes. Arya runs for the Flying Needle…but Blossom pulls Sansa in the line of fire! Arya…doesn't Dropkick Sansa, as Sansa, seeing Arya coming, pops her sister up onto the top turnbuckle. Sansa kicks Blossom in the gut and hits her with a Canadian Backbreaker…before she puts her in an Electric Chair. Sansa holds onto Blossom…

…

…and Arya…dives off of the top rope…

…

…

…only for Blossom to Victory Roll Sansa up, causing Arya's 180 Cross Body to miss her! Blossom pins Sansa down: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Sansa kicks out! Blossom turns around, sees Arya nursing her chest…and drills her with a Shining Wizard! Blossom tries a Shining Wizard onto Sansa next…but Sansa sees it coming and plants Blossom with a Thrust Spinebuster! Sansa grabs Blossom, puts her in an Elevated Double Underhook…

…

…

…and…eats a Springboard High Knee to the side of the head from Bubbles! Sansa goes down…and Blossom Jackknife Pins her down: 1…2…

…

…

…

…2.889 Sansa kicks out! Blossom crawls towards Bubbles, who rolls to her corner of the ring to tag in…

…

…

…

…but before the PPG can make the tag switch, Arya gets up, charges…and Sunset Flip Powerbombs Bubbles from the apron onto the floor! Blossom, left to her own devices…decides to hit the ropes…going for the Momokoshock…

…

…

…but Sansa pushes Blossom out of the Wheelbarrow and puts her in an Argentine Clutch…to hit an Argentine Backbreaker! Arya runs back inside the ring…sees Sansa holding onto Blossom on her shoulders…

…

…and Sansa throws Blossom up…and Arya catches her and brings her down with a Jumping Neckbreaker! Sansa covers Blossom: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.895 Blossom kicks out!

"The Starks working together now, but not getting three off of that one!" Jeremy says.

Sansa picks Blossom up…preparing to lift her for a Suplex while Arya is standing by…

"But they very well may get three off of THIS, Chasing the Direwolf, a move NO FEMALE has kicked out from to date!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…and Sansa…manages to lift Blossom upside-down…

…

…

…but Bubbles Springboards into the ring…and pushes Blossom's legs in the opposite direction…helping Blossom plant Sansa with a DDT!

"And Blossom won't be the first, if only because Bubbles Springboarded in as an alibi!" Jonathan says.

Bubbles gets to her own feet…and Arya tries to Cactus Clothesline her out of the ring…but Bubbles hooks the top rope and manages to stay on her feet on the apron!

"Look at this! Bubbles remaining standing on the ring apron! Arya wanted them BOTH to go to the floor—she only took herself instead!" Al calls.

Bubbles Springboards from the apron as Arya is up…and Bubbles delivers a Springboard Corkscrew Leg Lariat onto the floor!

…

Blossom hits Sansa inside the ring with a Dragon Suplex…followed by a Tiger Suplex…followed by an X-Plex, which she bridges back on…

…

…

…

…

…for another near-fall! Blossom picks Sansa up…into a Fireman's Carry…

…but the Flower Pot try is blocked by Sansa elbowing her way out of it. However, Blossom Discus Elbows Sansa in the face…picks her up again…

…

…and…Sansa elbows out a second time. Blossom retaliates with four elbows to Sansa's face…and then picks her up for a Flower Pot try once more…

…

…

…but Sansa reaches and grabs the top rope to prevent the move once again. Sansa keeps hold of the cable…

…

…but Bubbles appears on the apron and locks in an Inverted version of the Bubble Wrap! Bubbles uses her feet to squeeze down on the neck of Sansa Stark with the top rope as an aid…

…

…

…

…and after ten seconds of this, Blossom pulls Sansa away from the ropes…finally in control of her body…

…

…

…

…

…and…she drops Sansa for the Flower Pot, but on the way down, Sansa grabs Blossom's head and ends up hitting her with a Chinbreaker!

"Bubbles' Bubble Wrap wore out Sansa enough for Blossom…to hit the—WAIT A SECOND!" Al exclaims. "Hold on just a second—did you see what Sansa just pulled off there?!"

"I did, I did! In case you didn't catch it, ladies and gentlemen, Sansa grabbed the head of Blossom on the way down on the Cross-Legged Samoan Driver," Jonathan explains, "and turned it into her own Chinbreaker! What an adept counter!"

Both Blossom and Sansa are hurt…

…

…

…

…and while they stir…Bubbles climbs to the top rope herself!

"What the hell's BUBBLES doing?! She's not legal in this match!" Jeremy exclaims.

"I don't think she cares! She sees an opportunity to strike and she…is…TAKING IT…" Cris states.

Bubbles dives…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…instead of a Frog Splash onto Sansa, she ends up Frog Splashing Blossom, as Sansa pulls Blossom in the line of fire!

"YIKES! NO, NO, THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THAT WAY!" Cris yelps.

"Sansa pulled Blossom in the flight path of her sister; Bubbles Frog Splashed the wrong gal!" Al says.

"That's perhaps what she gets for trying to intervene blatantly without tagging in!" Jonathan states.

Bubbles panics and freaks out from realizing what she's done…

…

…and Sansa blasts Bubbles with a Lannister Kick! Sansa picks Blossom up…and downs her with a Royal Butterfly! Sansa covers Blossom: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Blossom kicks out!

"…forget i—no, DO NOT forget it!" Jeremy exclaims. "Two-count from the Royal Butterfly!"

Sansa…Pumphandle Suplexes Blossom across the ring…and then stands up and goes for the Lannister Kick to Blossom as the latter stands back up…

…

…but Blossom Dropkicks Sansa before she can deliver the move! Sansa goes down…

…

…

…and Blossom grabs Sansa's legs…

…

…twists her around her own leg…and the crowd immediately recognizes what Blossom wants to do, and they boo en masse for the nerve of her!

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…" Jeremy groans.

"Hahaha! Do it, Blossom! Do it!" Cris encourages.

"Is she REALLY gonna go for this?" Al queries with disgust.

"Aw, YEAH!" Cris cheers for it.

Blossom sets up for the Scorpion Death Lock…

…

…

…

…but then she scoffs and laughs…saying, "Oh wait, he doesn't love her anymore!" Blossom busts a gut at this while the fans boo her poor taste…

…

…

…but then cheer when Sansa wraps Blossom up in a Small Package! The referee counts 1…

"AW, NO, OH CRAP!" Cris cries.

2…

"BLOSSOM SMALL PACKAGED! SANSA HAS HER…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.915 Blossom kicks out! Blossom quickly stands…and runs into a Double Up-Kick by Sansa, which sends her backwards into a corner…

…

…where Arya clocks her with a Flying Needle!

"WHERE THE HOLY HELL DID ARYA COME FROM?!" Cris exclaims.

"OUT OF THE DAMN SHADOWS OF THE NORTH!" Jonathan shouts.

Arya grabs Blossom by the head…and throws her to Sansa, who delivers a Full Nelson Slam! The Stark Sisters then look at each other…and both climb opposite corners…to the top ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and Arya hits a Diving Headbutt…

…

…while Sansa hits a Diving Shooting Star Press!

"Flying Starks—OH MY!" Al shouts.

"THE HEADBUTT AND SHOOTING STAR! WOW!" Jeremy exclaims.

Sansa covers Blossom: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.94 Bubbles sneaks past Arya and breaks it up at the last moment!

"…FORGET I—OHHHHHH, I FORGOT ABOUT BUBBLES!" Jeremy shouts.

"Bubbles with the save in the absolute nick of time!" Al shouts.

"Saving the Titles and saving _Pride &amp; Glory_!" Cris hollers.

Bubbles Springboard Dropkicks Sansa as she stands up…but before Bubbles herself can stand from that, Arya Roundhouse Kicks her in the dome! The kick resonates throughout the Allstate Arena as Arya throws Bubbles out of the ring. Arya vaults to the apron…and taps Sansa on the shoulder to tag herself in before vaulting back inside the ring. Arya then helps her sister up to her feet and passes Blossom to her. Sansa, seeing the opportunity, sets Blossom up for Chasing the Direwolf…

…

…

…but Blossom runs Sansa into Arya into a neutral corner of the ring instead, ramming her into the corner with a multitude of Shoulder Barges. Blossom then grabs Sansa…and tries to throw her into Arya's gut in the corner…

…

…but Arya pulls herself up onto the top rope over Sansa's body, Sansa hitting the steel ring post instead and falling out of the ring! Arya, meanwhile, rolls off of the top rope…and Arm Drags Blossom from out of the corner! Blossom stands up…and Arya hits her with the Arry Strike! The crowd cheers…and Arya, slashing her throat, motions that things are about to come to an end…

…

…as she hits the ropes for Valar Morghulis…

…

…

…and…gets tripped up on the outside by Buttercup! Arya turns around and scowls at Buttercup for her involvement in the match yet again…

…

…and that allows Blossom to get up and hit Arya with the Momokoshock! Blossom pins Arya: 1…

"MOMOKOSHOCK OFF OF THE TRIP-UP!"

2…

"ARE THE POWERPUFFS GOING TO RETAIN?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Arya gets her shoulder up!

"NOOOO!" Al answers his own question. "NOT JUST YET!"

Blossom grabs her bow in frustration…before picking Arya up…and putting her in a Standing Headscissors…before cradling her up, preparing for a Package Piledriver…

…

…

…

…but Arya flips through it and counters into a Crossface try! Arya reaches for Blossom's head…

…

…only for Blossom to forward roll through to her feet. Blossom grabs Arya as she's kneeling…and goes for a DDT…

…

…but Arya Double Leg Trips Blossom onto her back…

…

…and…has her Jackknife Pin attempt reversed into a Sunset Flip try! Blossom pins Arya: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Arya kicks out…but Blossom picks her up for a Flower Pot immediately…

…

…only for Arya to escape to her feet and put Blossom in a Fireman's Carry of her own…which Blossom escapes onto her feet behind Arya. Blossom goes for an Inverted Suplex…but Arya lands onto her feet behind Blossom. Arya grabs Blossom for a German Suplex…but Blossom executes a Standing Switch…and goes for an O'Connor Roll off of the ropes…but Arya holds onto the ropes and bucks Blossom away…for Arya to Springboard off of the middle rope into a Tornado DDT attempt…which Blossom pushes away; Blossom Tilt-a-Whirls Arya…who lands onto her feet…and Enzuigiris Blossom hard, Step-Up style! Blossom falls to her knees…Arya hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and Arya hits the Valar Morghulis!

"ALL MEN MUST DIE! BUT IN THIS CASE, ALL PUFFS MUST DIE! VALAR MORGHULIS!" Jonathan exclaims.

Arya covers Blossom…

…

…

…but Buttercup has the referee's attention, standing on the apron!

"REF, TURN AROUND! DAMN IT!" Jonathan shouts. "BUTTERCUP'S GOT THE REFEREE'S ATTENTION!"

Arya sees the referee not counting the pin she has on Blossom…much to her chagrin…

…

…and Buttercup continues to keep the referee's notice…

…

…

…while Bubbles clocks Arya from behind with one half of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Belts!

"THE BELT! Bubbles with the Belt to the back of Arya's head! You've gotta be kidding!" Al shouts.

Arya goes down, the referee not seeing it happen…and Bubbles drags Blossom on top of Arya for the PPG to get the pin…

"And now Bubbles flipping the pile! This is wrongful happenings here!" Al exclaims.

"Wrongful nothing—whatever it takes! Whatever it takes for a heroine to prevail!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…but at that moment in time…Mileena runs to the ring apron where Buttercup is…and Electric Chair Drops her off of the apron onto the arena floor!

"Hey, it's Mileena of Koldblooded! Mileena taking care of Buttercup and dispelling from the apron in painful fashion!" Al hollers.

"What is SHE doing here?! Who the hell invited HER into this?!" asks Cris in a whining fashion. "I know I didn't!"

"She must be out here on the side of the Stark Sisters yet again! She wanted to get rid of the distraction!" Jeremy explains.

Now it's Mileena who has the referee's attention, stopping Jim Kawaguchi from counting the pinfall for the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles, noticing this, tries to run out of the ring to deal with Mileena…

"And whether Arya asked her to or not, Mileena may be doing what Buttercup was doing for the Powerpuffs earlier, only this time it's for the Starks, keeping them from being counted down and out!" Jonathan says.

"Spoiler alert – SHE NEVER ASKED HER TO!" Cris yells.

…

…but before she can do so, she gets a Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex from Skarlet, who is in the ring!

"And there's the OTHER half of Koldblooded, Skarlet!" Al shouts.

Skarlet picks up the Women's Tag Team Title Belt Bubbles used earlier…and she sees both Blossom and Arya starting to stand up.

…

Once both of them are on their feet…with Mileena still distracting the ref…Skarlet runs at Blossom…

"No…no, what are you doing? What are you DOING…?!" Cris shakes his head rapidly in alarm.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Blossom ducks at the last second, causing Skarlet to hit Arya with the Title Belt instead!

"Ohhhh! Skarlet nailed Arya! Skarlet nailed Arya—I don't think she intended to do that!" Al yells.

"She wanted Blossom!" Jeremy clarifies.

"Blossom got out of the way!" Al says.

"That she did, my friends and Jeremy; that she did! And isn't it a GLORIOUS thing?" Cris gushes.

Skarlet gasps, not meaning to do this…but Blossom, seeing the chance, grabs Skarlet and throws her out of the ring. Blossom pushes the Belt to the ringside floor and then climbs up a corner to the top rope. Blossom stands above Arya Stark, who is dazed…

"Koldblooded's intervention to neutralize what the Powerpuffs were trying to do…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Blossom hits Arya with a 630 Splash!

"…may have just BACKFIRED in the worst imaginable way!" Jonathan exclaims.

"630 Splash connecting!" Al calls.

Blossom pins Arya, hooking a leg…and Jim Kawaguchi turns around to see it. Kawaguchi counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sansa tries to run in to break up the pin, but Bubbles blocks her…

…3!

"…mate!" Cris proclaims as the bell sounds and "All About Us" plays. Blossom rolls off of Arya and raises both of her arms above her head, sitting down and wearing a victorious look on her face.

"Here are your winners, and STILL the CCW Women's Tag Team Champions, Blossom and Bubbles, The Powerpuff Girls!" Blader DJ announces to a chorus of boos.

"And with that victory, not only have the Powerpuff Girls officially CLINCHED their spot at _Pride &amp; Glory _with the Women's Tag Team Championship on the line," says Al, "but they have, controversy notwithstanding, handed Arya and Sansa Stark their first loss as a tag team in CCW!"

"But like you said, Al, CONTROVERSY," Jeremy states. "Let's not lose sight of the multiple charades of involvement out of Buttercup during this match; let's not lose sight of the tactics of the PPG including introducing the Title Belt into this match; let's not lose si—"

"Let's not lose sight of this match's WINNER, who just so happens to be the greatest women's tag team walking the planet today, The Powerpuff Girls!" Cris asserts. "The Starks were good, but as expected, Blossom and Bubbles—"

"AND Buttercup," Jonathan pipes in.

"—were better," Cris finishes. "And now THEY go to _P&amp;G_. THEY represent CCW. THEY defend against Sailor Mars and the partner who doesn't matter one bit because the Powerpuff Girls will be better on THAT night too, just as they were here."

"But a big point worth making, guys, is what Koldblooded did—or TRIED TO do—in this match!" Al mentions.

"Skarlet and Mileena came out here to neutralize Buttercup and turn things in the Starks' favor, paying Blossom back for what Bubbles did to Arya…but their act of, I guess you can say valor, didn't go as planned!" Jonathan says. "And Arya and Sansa…they can't be very happy…"

The PPG celebrate up the ramp with their Belts, Blossom holding both Titles up and leading her siblings Bubbles and Buttercup to the back. Blossom exclaims, "ONCE AGAIN, THE MATCH IS WON…BY THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"

Arya and Sansa, down inside and outside of the ring, glare at the Powerpuffs…and then glare at an apologetic Koldblooded dangerously, who are inside the ring checking on the Stark Sisters. Mileena tries to help Arya up from the mat, offering her a hand…but Arya continues glaring at Mileena, the latter eventually putting her hand away and opting to leave the Starks to stew. Skarlet says, "I think they need a moment alone…" leaving the ring and heading to the back herself with Mileena, who holds her hand over her mouth in guilty fashion, not happy with how things went down…but the Starks are clearly the angriest ones in the arena, keeping their gaze at Koldblooded all the way up the ramp…never taking their eyes off of the Kombatants.

"…Those are the eyes of two very, very, VERY pissed off girls…" Jonathan says.

"Who can blame them? Those idiots Koldblooded cost them their unbeaten streak in tag teaming! …Well, in their defense, they were never gonna beat the Powerpuff Girls either way, but you've got to know that the Winterfell natives are LIVID with them for speeding up the inevitable," Cris says.

Jeremy narrows his eyes at Cris…before saying, "Nonsense disregarded…this isn't going to help Koldblooded become two-way friends with the Stark Sisters, not one bit. If anything…it just set that whole entire deal BACK, and I don't think an apology's gonna cut it for this one…"

Skarlet and Mileena look at each other…and look at the Starks…then back at each other, feeling rather down considering…but the Starks are just mad…EXTREMELY mad…

* * *

…

The recognizable green DX Mark 10 is seen coming to a stop in front of the arena, having found its parking space…

…

…and shortly after the car ignition shuts off, the CCW Magnus Champion Benjamin Kirby Tennyson exits said vehicle, coming out of the driver's seat with his Title belt firmly grasped in his right hand. A large pop ensues from the live crowd! He uses the left hand to put the keys to the car in his green jacket pocket while he walks to the other side of his car. He stops in front of the passenger's side, standing immediate to the shotgun door. For a good while Ben just stares at the door, specifically at its window.

"…I'm not opening it for you," Ben plainly states. "You have functioning hands; open it yourself."

…

…

…

Five seconds later, the door is opened…and out walks the CCW Females Champion of the World, Young Gwen Tennyson with Title around her waist and playful grin on her face. This time, the crowd's reaction is…suffice to say, more on the negative side. Gwen glances at her cousin while exiting the car and chuckles, "You're no fun."

"Yeah, driving YOU is no fun," Ben retorts. Gwen just giggles again.

The Tennysons convene with doors shut, and as they approach the Allstate Arena's back entrance, they are confronted by interviewer Maria Menounos.

"Ahem…" Maria clears her throat. "Before you make yourselves comfortable inside, you've got a hot seat waiting, and of course, you're looking at what MAKES IT hot, heheh… I'll start with you, Gwen. Tonight…you make another piece of Character Championship Wrestling history when you defend that CCW Females Championship against Jenny Wakeman and Aelita in a Triple Threat Match that will be the last match of the evening—the de facto main event of the night. This is a significant occasion, a momentous night… WHY do you think you deserve it? What makes THIS possible and plausible?"

Gwen smirks at Maria. "What makes it possible is who's holding the Females Championship right now. What makes it possible is ME. Can you see the _XX _roster main-eventing tonight's show if the Females Championship was around ANYONE ELSE'S waist? Can you see ANY female main-eventing a PPV like this? Can you see ANY OTHER CHAMPION main-eventing like this? …I'm not just the best female wrestler going today; I'm the most talked about WRESTLER going today. Look at Twitter, look around the Multiverse—what individual generates more conversation around this wrestling business than Gwen Tennyson? Nobody. I don't even have to be ONLINE to get regularly talked about. Whether it's people who hate me, envy me, despise me, mock me, blame me for their problems, or just want to complain to deaf ears about me…I'M the one who's on their minds all the time. And how…because I'm better than Emmy. Even my own lovely cousin here knows it, which is why he graciously has stepped out of the spotlight even in his own hometown (well, it's MY hometown too) to let this goddess do what she does best in the spot she DESERVES best, a spot fitting for the most important entity in Fiction Wrestling."

Ben cuts his eyes at Gwen upon hearing THAT statement…

"I main-evented the FWAs in 2013—WON that, by the way—and for THIS year…heh…did you know that there were close to SIXTY women who wanted to wrestle me at the Awards? SIXTY women—there had to be a POLL for it. A match against Gwen Tennyson became more than just a match; it became an everlasting GIFT, a RITE for one lucky soul to partake in. It's something that was coveted by the entire world, because that is how IMPORTANT I am. And guess what? IMPORANT people get to main event pay-per-views. That's how the world works. No one has to LIKE it…but everyone has to DEAL with it," Gwen says. "Just like Tammy Blake has to deal with being the next to fall to my FWA undefeated streak this year. Just like Korra has to deal with doing what SHE doesn't like but will have no choice but to do, and that is bow before ME, her forever superior, at _Pride &amp; Glory_. Just like Jenny and Aelita…will have to deal with being the next two to FALL before First and Only, because NO ONE beats GOD. …And just like Jonathan Ellis…will have to deal with calling every single second of my victory…which will be HIS pleasure to do and MY pleasure to watch."

"…That's it?" Maria asks.

Gwen blinks twice, a bit perplexed. "What do you mean, 'That's it?'"

"I mean…that's all you have to say?" Maria clarifies her question.

"…I answered what you requested…" Gwen shrugs with narrowed eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"Well…no, not really," Maria says. "It's just that usually you go on and on when you talk and I was expecting you to just keep on going for a while. I was prepared to hold this mic for 30 minutes straight—I had my Candy Crush app on my phone handy to pass the time." Maria shows Gwen her iPhone, which indeed has Candy Crush Saga playing on it, which Menounos intended to keep playing while Gwen spoke.

Ben can't help but snicker at this remark while Gwen turns red in front of Maria, finding this insulting. Gwen hears Ben and glares at him…and the Tenth Wonder actually laughs even LOUDER while being glared at.

…

Gwen turns to look at Maria again. "…Get out of here."

Maria starts to walk away from Gwen and towards the elder Tennyson. "…Okay, I guess I'm done with you with that, but I still do have to interview Be—"

Maria is cut off by Gwen putting her arm in front of Menounos to stop her walk. "I SAID get out of here."

"…And I said I have another interview to—"

Gwen grabs Maria's iPhone and THROWS it off of Ben's car hood, sending it skipping off of the hood and onto the concrete of the parking lot! Then Gwen gets in Maria's face. "GO THE HELL AWAY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT BEFORE I MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR FROM MY GREEN EARTH! LEAVE!"

Maria shudders from Gwen's screaming and hastily takes her leave, Young Gwen seething as she watches Maria scamper away. After ten seconds, the Alpha Bitch takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

"This is YOUR day, Gwen…YOUR day…as it always is…" Gwen tells herself before heading towards the Allstate Arena entrance. Ben watches Gwen head off…then checks the hood of his car to make sure Gwen's phone throw didn't scratch it. Once he's finished inspecting, the Magnus Champion enters the Allstate Arena as well, sighing as his interview appears to be off now.

* * *

"Our Magnus and Females Champions have entered the building!" Cris announces. "Here and ready to rumble here in Chicago—it's Tennyson country, without a doubt!"

"From the sound of things…it might be more so BEN Tennyson country in particular…" Al murmurs.

"…I do hope that Maria can catch up with Ben and get that interview with him," Cris says. "Gwen kind of…infringed upon that…"

"Yeah, what else is new? Gwen infringing upon something of somebody else sure isn't new to ME," Jonathan crosses his arms.

"The penultimate two contests of the night will feature those two individuals…but up next, we have a DIFFERENT Champion ready for action," Al says.

"Universal?" Jeremy pipes in.

"You got it," Al nods as the bell sounds.

"This next match is set for one fall, and it is for the CCW Universal Championship!" Blader DJ declares.

A different kind of wind whistle is heard…followed by a guitar riff which elicits a massive pop from Chicago! On commentary…one particular ex-NFLer is heard groaning…

…

_[COME ON!]_

Dan Kuso walks briskly out onto the stage, not in the most chipper of moods as he looks out to the crowd, hand on its side resting on the forehead, serving as a makeshift visor as he looks at the Chicago fans, including one sign with a sign that reads, "Dan Kuso – Never Say Die!" Dan points to the sign and then goes to the middle of the stage, zeroing in on the ring and preparing to amble down towards it.

"Introducing first, the challenger," Blader DJ says, "residing in Santa Monica, California, weighing 222 pounds, Dan Kuso!"

"Dan Kuso retained his CCW Universal Championship and his Gold in the Fort Briefcase at _Nevermore_—"

"Hang on, hang on, hang on!" Cris cuts Jonathan off, anger evident in his voice. "No, wait—you're going to just IGNORE what this kid did to us?! Just SKIP right over it and pretend it's business as usual?!"

"…I was simply recounting to the fine folks at home what led us to THIS MATCH," Jonathan says.

"Let me tell you something: after what the nincompoop, emphasis on POOP, Dan Kuso caused and did at WWE's PPV _Fallout_, I don't think that THIS match should be even HAPPENING! Dan should have his Universal Championship Match REVOKED for the SHAME he brought upon us all that night! The kid acts with his pride and goes against the grain, and then he issues a challenge he can't follow up on, says words he can't back up, and at the end of the day, ends up LITERALLY KISSING VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON'S ASS ON LIVE PAY-PER-VIEW, and we're supposed to all act peppy and cheer this bozo on?! No! NO! I REFUSE! Dan Kuso got CCW EMBARRASED IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE WORLD, and I'll be DAMNED if he comes here and gets REWARDED for his idiocy! I hope Aran Ryan tears him to SHREDS tonight! I hope Aran Ryan does to him what he did to Runo at that house show! I hope Dan Kuso straight up LOSES so Zero Kazama can start the process of this company DISASSOCIATING itself from this idiot, because I'VE ALREADY DISOWNED HIM TONIGHT!" Cris pants heavily after this hefty rant.

Dan Kuso, who was standing on the top rope in a corner close enough to hear Cris's yelling, looks over to him intensely…not saying a single word.

"Yeah, I'm talking about you! I'm talking about YOU, ass-kisser! You call Lex Luthor an ass-kisser? At least he doesn't take it LITERALLY!" Cris growls.

Dan keeps his intense look at Cris…still remaining silent…eerily silent…until he finally says, "I've got a bunch of people I'm planning on dragging through fire… DON'T make me add you to that bunch…"

Cris sits back in his chair and says, "…That's…nice… Now let's see you lose to Ryan."

"…WELL THEN…" Jeremy huffs.

…

New music begins to play through the speakers—folk rock to be exact.

("Divico" by Eluveitie plays)

Aran Ryan marches onto the stage while Doc Louis is in front of him, holding the CCW Universal Championship above his head to remind the world whose client the gold belongs to. Aran looks at Dan and smirks, beating his chest and extending his arms with clenched fists, shouting, "FELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" before walking towards the ring…to ringside…past the announce tables…

"Go get him, Aran!" Cris cheers.

…

…and back up the entrance ramp to Doc Louis…who hands Aran the Universal Title Belt…and then puts his head to Aran's forehead, whispering advice to his client.

_[A clan of lords of noble birth_

_So it is told, the Tigurine tribe!]_

Aran turns around and roars ahead of him, a green explosion going off with pyro above the ring, which Dan doesn't expect in the moment! Dan flinches a tad, but quickly keeps his composure again and watches Aran walk to the ring, the Irishman more fired up than ever, jumping up and down and punching the air in front of him, Doc Louis pumping him up with words along the way while the crowd boos the man whom one sign deems to be a "Celtic Cockblocker".

_[Into this green and fruitful land_

_We came in times_

_In times immemorial!_

_Into this vale_

_Lush and beautiful_

_Jor and Lacu Eburodunos_

_Became my home_

_Haven of my very soul!_

_Your plains I walked_

_On your ground I am!]_

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Doc Louis and representing Doc Louis Productions, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 241 pounds, he is the current CCW Universal Champion, Aran Ryan!" Blader DJ announces.

"Well, as I was going to say before Cris's tirade," Jonathan says, "Dan Kuso retained his CCW Universal Championship and Gold in the Fort Briefcase at _CCW Nevermore_ in a Double or Nothing Match with Deathstroke that left him drained but victorious. But right as he was about to celebrate the moment with a kiss to his girlfriend May, someone who was pivotal in that entire saga, Kuso was blindsided by Aran Ryan, who would cash in HIS Jackpot Briefcase on Kuso to become the NEW CCW Universal Champion.

"Celtic Cockblock!" Cris exclaims.

"It was a move that rocked Daniel and also let the world know just how prestigious the Universal Title is," Jonathan says.

"And it's prestigious to the point where Dan wants it back BIG TIME," Jeremy says. "This isn't just about the gold, though; it's about REVENGE. While Dan was cooped up in jail thanks to the events of WWE's _In Your House _event, Doc Louis Productions abducted Runo at a house show event and Aran proceeded to KISS and then ATTACK her and get her HOSPITALIZED after dropping her onto the steel steps via his new maneuver, the Blarney Stone."

"Dan couldn't save Runo that night; he couldn't save himself at _Fallout_… There is pent-up anger up the wazoo inside of Dan Kuso," Al says.

"And it won't mean a damn thing when Aran Ryan pummels him into pumice," Cris says.

The bell sounds, and Dan shoots for a Single-Leg Takedown to Aran, but Aran sidesteps it. Seconds later, Dan goes for the Single-Leg again, but Aran sidesteps it a second time and smirks. Doc Louis applauds at ringside…while Aran offers up a test of strength to Kuso. Dan grimaces…and reaches up to grab Aran's hand…

…and blocks the punch from Aran to deliver a punch of his own! Dan Knife Edge Chops away at Aran's chest to send him backward before attempting an Irish Whip…which gets reversed. Aran goes for a Backdrop…but Dan immediately puts Aran in a Standing Headscissors and tries to hook the arms for a Pyrus-Plant!

"Whoa-whoa! Dan looking to end it early!" Al exclaims.

Aran, though, scrambles out of the ring to take a powder on the outside. Dan leans against the ropes and glares at Ryan, who converses with Doc Louis on the outside of the ring. As the conference occurs…Dan Kuso hits the ropes, speeding right towards the _Punch-Out! _duo…

…

…

…but Doc and Aran both dash from the area, causing Dan to stop short of his dive. Doc looks at Dan and yells at him, "Do you mind?! I'm trying to speak with my client!"

Dan replies, "Your client's ass is gonna get whipped either way, and you know it!"

The manager and _Bakugan _player continue trading words…

…

…and Aran Ryan sneaks back inside the ring…behind Dan…

…

…

…and…tries to run at Dan for a strike from behind, but Dan pulls the top rope down to cause Aran to tumble over and back to the outside! Dan hits the ropes and Baseball Slide Dropkicks Aran into the security barricade. Dan goes out of the ring after this and Chops Aran, then punches him, then Chops him, then punches him…and then Head Slams the Irishman against the ring apron. Dan Shoot Kicks Aran in the back four times before pushing him back inside the ring. Aran rolls to his feet…and when Dan reenters the ring, Aran rushes Dan into a corner with a Running Shoulder Barge, followed by two more Shoulder Barges to the gut and a rapid flurry of punches to the head of Dan, punching him hard with each heavy fist. "THAT'S HOW YA DO IT, KUSO!" Aran shouts in Dan's face…

…

…before receiving a slap for his troubles! Dan sends Aran aback…and the incensed Irishman pursue Dan again…only to run into two boots to the face. Dan goes to the middle rope…and leaps over Aran, landing behind him to Chop him in the back before rolling him up for a Schoolboy: 1…2…Aran kicks out. Dan Dropkicks Aran as he gets up to knock him back down again. Dan hits the ropes…and Aran ducks under…but Dan, rather than rebounding off of the ropes, remains standing in place, turns around and Arm Drags Aran into an Armbar. Dan maintains control of Aran's arm…

…

…

…for twenty seconds before Aran Reverse Headbutts Dan in the chest thrice…and Nose Clips him to force him to let go. Aran gets up and hits the ropes…running into a Kuso Calf Kick! Dan Snapmares Aran to the canvas and Soccer Kicks him before hitting the ropes and hitting a Sliding Clothesline…which Aran pops up from to Crucifix Dan down for a pin: 1…2…Dan kicks out and immediately sets Aran up for a Pyrus-Plant!

"Dan going for it again! Dan wants it again!" Al exclaims.

"Not wasting a sliver of time!" Jeremy says.

…

But Aran Back Body Drops Dan down. Aran twists Dan's arm, wrenches it…and fakes an Irish Whip, hitting a Short-Arm Kneelift instead. Aran twists the arm again…and steps on Dan's toes on both feet. He twists the arm a third time…and fakes an Irish Whip into a European Uppercut, forcing Dan against the ropes. Dan goes for a right hand, but Aran dodges and twists Dan's arm again. Aran punches Dan over and over to the body…before trying for a Back Suplex…but Dan hangs onto Aran's head…in a Side Headlock…throwing punches at Aran's skull. Aran pushes Dan towards the ropes…and goes for a Sidewalk Slam Lift, but Dan flips through, lands on his feet, and executes a Spinning Back Kick to the gut…and then a Running Dropkick to the face off of the ropes. Dan gives Aran a Northern Lights Suplex…hanging onto Aran's body and rolling to his feet…

…hits a second Northern Lights Suplex…and rolls to his feet…

…

…

…

…and…puts Aran in a Standing Headscissors, going for the Pyrus-Plant!

"Going to make it three—no, change of plans!" Al gasps.

"Sudden move change to catch Aran off-guard…!" Jonathan says. "Wanting to be a step ahead of Ryan, much like Ryan was a step ahead of HIM at _Nevermore_!"

…

But Aran Backdrops Dan…who hangs onto Aran for a Sunset Flip! Dan pins Aran: 1…2…Aran kicks out. Dan gets to his feet and hits the ropes…

…but Doc Louis clips his leg, causing Dan to stumble momentarily. Dan turns around, partially distracted as he grouses at Doc at ringside, who holds his hands up to feign innocence…

…

…

…and once Dan turns around, Aran drills him with a big Clothesline!

"Ooooooh, did you see the impact behind that Clothesline?!" Al winces. "That could remove a head from someone's body!"

"That may've been the idea, Al!" Jonathan calls.

Dan favors his neck heavily from the Clothesline…and Aran's next piece of offense is a Foot Choke onto the bottom rope, Dan's head draped over the cable and stuck there. Referee Scott Van Buren counts 1…2…3…4…Aran lets go before the five-count…and then kicks the rope into Dan's neck, causing him to recoil and reel while holding his throat. Dan stands up…and Aran, off of the ropes, nails a Mat Slam. Aran pins Dan: 1…2…2.675 Dan kicks out. Aran hits Dan with Hammerfists to the side of his neck…before picking him up and delivering a European Uppercut. Dan backs into a corner…and is the recipient of a barrage of European Uppercuts—five of them on the button, in fact….before a Corner Clothesline hits its mark. Aran puts Dan in a Tree of Woe…holds Dan's head by the hair and Karate Chops him in the throat once…twice…three times. Aran rolls out of the ring with Dan still Treed…and Aran applies an Inverted Neck Lock. Dan coughs and strains from the pain of Aran's offensive assault…

…

…

…before Aran gives Dan's neck one harsh tug…freeing Dan from the Tree of Woe and placing him facedown onto the mat…his head beside the steel ring post. Aran then Side Head Slams Dan against the steel ring post! Afterwards, he backs up…and hits a Running Kneelift to the side of the neck against the post! Aran pulls Dan out of the ring…and drops him with a Shake, Rattle, and Roll Neckbreaker onto the outside!

"Aran Ryan focusing his attacks on the neck of Dan Kuso, and that's significant because Aran's finishing maneuvers, the Original Sin, the End of the Rainbow and the Blarney Stone ALL to one degree or another target that neck region," Cris brings up. "You hit any one of those in this match…and it could be match over in a heartbeat!"

…

Aran pushes Dan back into the ring…and covers him: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.765 Dan gets his shoulder up. Aran picks Dan up and hits him with a Back Suplex, beating his chest and raising his arm over his head after this move. The crowd boos, chanting, "Aran sucks! Aran sucks!"…before Aran delivers a second Back Suplex…this time dropped into a Neckbreaker over his knee! Aran nudges Dan's head with his boot, smirking at his handiwork. Then Aran stomps onto the side of Dan's neck and keeps his feet there. After holding his boot for ten seconds, Aran nudges Dan aside…so he can grab Kuso's legs and put the former Universal Champion in a Leg-Lock Cloverleaf!

"Unique version of the Cloverleaf hold—this one a Leg-Lock Cloverleaf," Jonathan mentions. "Almost like a Figure-Four combined with the regular Texas Cloverleaf, or Irish Cloverleaf if you will, pressuring the spine and the legs."

…

Aran holds his knee onto the back of Dan's neck as he applies this Leg-Lock Cloverleaf hold, which elicits a cry of pain from the Pyrus Brawler. Referee Scott Van Buren checks on Kuso…

"Spine, legs, and now the NECK as well," Jeremy adds.

…

…

…

…

…who refuses to tap out. Doc Louis jumps onto the ring apron all of a sudden, which occupies the referee's attention…

…

…and at that moment, Dan Kuso reaches and grabs the bottom rope…but with the referee dealing with Doc Louis, the rope break is not acknowledged!

"Hey-hey! Hey! Dan's got the ropes! Ref, Dan's got the ropes!" Jeremy shouts.

"Doc Louis is distracting the official, and that's allowing Aran to keep this hold applied longer than the necessary five-count!" Al yells.

"How ingenious from Doc Louis! That's why he's the greatest manager walking the Earth today!" Cris applauds.

Aran continues applying pressure to the legs, spine, and neck of Daniel…

…

…

…

…until a good fifteen seconds passes and now Scott Van Buren sees Dan with the ropes. He counts 1…2…3…4…Aran lets go of the Leg-Lock Cloverleaf, albeit with the damage done. Aran pulls Dan up…and elbows him in the back before hitting an Inverted Powerslam Gutbuster…dropping Dan over his knee and applying a Cravate with Kuso lying there. Dan flails his arms and tries to withstand the pain of this submission, which is all based on the neck.

…

…

A "KUSO! KUSO!" chant rings out in the Allstate Arena, the Fighting Spirit of Dan Kuso starting to kick in…

…

…

…

…and though it takes him forty-five seconds…Dan manages to forward roll off of Aran's knee…

…

…only for Aran to forward roll with him and maintain the Cravate! Aran yells out and chuckles, "You ain't gettin' out THAT easy, fella!" while tightening his Cravate.

…

…

Dan does not submit…not here…not now…

…

…

…

…

…but instead…he pries Aran's hands away from his head as he reaches a vertical base, standing up in the middle of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…but Aran gets his hands under his own control again and Celtic Hammers Dan in the back of the neck! Aran picks Dan up and drops him down with a Fisherman's Suplex. From here, Aran Back Elbows Dan in the neck while sitting down. Aran grins, and Doc likes everything he sees. Aran picks Daniel up and places him on the top turnbuckle. Climbing after him, clubbing his back and Headbutting the back of his neck…Aran grabs one of Dan's arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…goes for a Half Nelson Superplex…but Dan flips from the corner and lands onto his feet! Dan backpedals into the opposite corner of the ring…and Aran, noticing this, runs at Dan for a Corner Spear…

…

…only to receive a knee to the face for his troubles! Dan climbs up to the middle rope, grabs Aran by the head…

…

…

…and delivers a Tornado DDT!

"Dan avoided the Half Nelson Superplex ATHLETICALLY, and now may turn things in his direction after the Tornado DDT!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

After twenty-five seconds, Dan gets up…as does Aran…

…

…and Dan hits Aran with Leg Kicks…followed by punches to the body…followed by Open Palm Strikes to the face…followed by Forearms to the face…followed by a Spinning Back Fist from each hand…and an Irish Whip to Aran…into a Spinning Heel Kick on the return! Dan grabs Aran as he stands and hits a Front Suplex before hitting the ropes…and scoring with a Throwback! Dan climbs to the middle rope in a corner after this maneuver…and hits Aran with a Missile Dropkick that sends Aran all the way to the opposite corner! Dan hits Aran with a Corner Clothesline…followed swiftly by a Running Bulldog! Dan covers Aran: 1…2…2.83 Aran kicks out! Dan picks Aran up…Knife Edge Chops him twice…hits an Inverted Atomic Drop and then…a Death Valley Driver! Aran works his way to his knees…and Dan Shuffle Side Kicks him in the face! Dan hooks Aran by the head…and Brainbusters him! Dan pins Aran: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.84 Aran kicks out! Kuso grabs Aran off of the mat…and goes for the Sideburn…

…

…

…but Aran elbows Dan right in the neck six times to free himself before Headbutting Dan in the face. Aran backs Dan into the ropes and runs at him, rebounding from the opposite side of the ring…

…

…

…and Dan…delivers a Flipping Up-Kick off of Aran's chest to the ring apron. Dan grabs Aran and Head Slams him off of the top turnbuckle before grabbing Aran in an Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…and…almost Inverted Suplexing him to the floor, but Aran lands onto his feet! Aran Chop Blocks Dan as he's standing on the apron, tripping him onto the edge of the ring. Aran grabs Dan by the head…and sets him up for the Original Sin from the apron to the floor…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan gets his feet from off of the apron's edge…and drops Aran with an Inverted DDT onto the floor! Kuso picks Aran up and tosses him into the security barricade hard…then into the steel ring post shoulder-first! Aran's head is directly against the steel ring post…

…

…

…

…and Dan Yakuza Kicks Aran's skull right into the post!

"Ohhhhh! Dan making Aran's head go ding-DONG with that kick!" Jeremy quips.

"Yakuza Kick into the post by Fighting Spirit, and with Aran trying to all but break Dan's neck during this match, Dan's looking to retaliate in kind!" Al remarks.

"Grrrrrrrr…!" Cris growls.

Dan pushes a dizzy Aran back inside the ring…then climbs to the ring apron…

…

…

…and executes a Springboard Somersault Leg Drop onto Aran's neck! Dan covers Aran: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.86 Aran kicks out! Immediately after this, Dan puts Aran in a Koji Clutch!

"Yes! Aran still in this bab—oh no, Koji Clutch! Damn!" Cris curses.

"Kuso not hesitating—staying on top of the Irishman with the submission hold locked in!" Al calls.

Dan yells out, "TAAAAP! TAAAAAAP!" to Aran while keeping him in the Koji Clutch, tightening it with both his legs and his arms…and tweaking Aran's neck in the hold as much as he can too, almost to return the favor of the earlier portions of the match. Dan keeps the Koji Clutch applied…while Aran Ryan scratches at the canvas rapaciously, looking for a means of escape. Doc Louis watches this from outside of the ring and shouts at his charge in the meantime, his words inaudible due to the enthralled crowd.

…

Referee Scott van Buren has a look at Aran…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…who rakes Dan's eyes, causing him to let go!

"And Aran resorting to cheap tactics to free himself there!" says Al.

"Cheap? Ha! Nothing's cheap on THIS guy! He deserves everything he gets! If he gets kicked in the groin tonight I hope the referee BLATANTLY blows the call, on behalf of all of Character Championship Wrestling!" Cris affirms.

Aran ignores the referee's scolding for his illegal maneuver…and instead gets to his own feet…

…

…

…runs…and Springboards off of the middle rope into a Headbutt to Dan!

"Oh, and you may have seen that in his WVBA days—the Springboard Headbutt to Dan Kuso!" Cris calls.

Aran picks Dan Kuso up…and hits a Shoulder Breaker! Aran covers Dan: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…Dan kicks out!

"…ma—uuuuugghhh!" Cris groans. "Gah, when's it gonna happen?!"

"Knowing Dan's heart, not for a while," Jeremy answers.

Aran puts Dan in a Fireman's Carry, thinking Pot O' Gold…

…

…

…as he goes for the maneuver, Dan spins through and into a Victory Roll Pin! The referee counts 1…

"Ooh, Victory Roll—very nice!" Jeremy acclaims.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Aran kicks out just in time! Dan stands…and with Aran still sitting down, Dan delivers a Somersault Neckbreaker…followed by a Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault…

…

…and then a Single Underhook Lifting DDT!

"Shades of Prince Devitt and the Bloody Sunday!" Jonathan calls.

"Dropping Aran onto his OWN neck for a change!" Al calls.

Dan pins Aran: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.889 Aran gets his shoulder up!

"But NOT ENOUGH!" Al exclaims. "Two-count only!"

Dan runs a hand through his hair…and, with finishing instinct kicking in, Dan STOs Aran down…and goes for the Anaconda Vise…

…

…

…but Aran scrambles to the ring apron and the ropes before Dan can lock it in! Dan runs at Aran and Dropkicks him in the back of the head to knock him from sitting down on the ring edge. With Aran standing up outside of the ring, Dan speeds to a corner…leaps off of it…

…

…

…

…

…and has his Triangle Plancha interrupted by a Kick of Fear in mid-air!

"BAM! RIGHT OUT OF THE AIR! YEAH!" Cris applauds. "THAT WAS A THING OF BEAUTY, ARAN! WONDERFUL!"

"Dan KICKED in mid-air! In mid-freaking-air!" Jeremy shouts.

"And the only person giddier than my colleague Cris Collinsworth over it is Doc Louis!" Al says.

The crowd is stunned by this counter while Doc Louis jumps for joy, shouting, "THERE IT IS! THERE YOU GO! NOW PIN HIM AND LET'S END THIS THING!"

…

Aran is about to push Dan back inside the ring…

…

…but instead, he throws Dan into the steel ring steps. Seconds later, Aran pushes the top of the steps off of their base.

"Huh? …What's Aran thinking now?" Al wonders.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Jonathan says. "I don't like it one IOTA."

Doc wonders what Aran is planning to do, asking, "Aran, what are you doing, man? Retain your title! Retain your title!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Aran shouts back at Doc…

…

…before taking Dan Kuso…

…

…

…

…and attempting a Blarney Stone onto the steel step base!

"Oh no! Oh no!" Al gasps.

"Oh yes!" Cris grins.

"Not the Blarney Stone! Not onto the steps! That's just like what Aran did to Runo!" Al hollers.

"Snap his neck, Aran! Snap it!" Cris encourages. "Give him what he deserves!"

Aran holds Dan upside-down for it…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan escapes to his feet…elbows Aran in the back of the head…

…

…

…lifts him up for a Back Suplex…and turns it into a Sideburn onto the steel step base!

"Thank goodness he countered—Sideburn!" Al exclaims. "The Back Suplex turned into a Sideburn by Kuso, onto the steps!"

"Noooooo!" Cris cries. "Dan was supposed to get SPIKED on that thing!"

"The former Champion preventing the CURRENT Champion's attempt at getting him put in a permanent neck brace, and now both Ryan and Kuso find themselves down at this moment in time," Jonathan says.

The impact of the Back Suplex Sideburn is critical for both Dan and Aran…as they are both slow to move afterwards…but it is Dan who is the first to his feet. Dan pushes Aran inside the ring…

…

…and climbs to the top rope a time after. This whole process takes a full minute…but Aran is down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Kuso nails the Pyrus Splash! Dan covers Aran, hooking both legs: 1…

2…

"Aran, PLEASE kick out!" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Aran kicks out!

"YES! He lives!" Cris smiles.

"The Pyrus Splash DOESN'T get it done for Dan Kuso! Just a fraction away from reclaiming his Championship!" Al says.

"It isn't gonna happen! Nope! Dan's not winning JACK tonight…and yes, I know it's a double negative; this young man pisses me off as a CCW employee so much that it causes my grammar to go off the rails, so BLAME HIM!" Cris yells.

"Holding someone else responsible for YOUR mistakes—typical," Jeremy rolls his eyes.

Dan pulls Aran up…trying his best not to get frustrated…and he goes for a Cradle DDT, lifting Aran off of the canvas for it…

…

…but Aran Neck Cranks Dan's skull, causing a twinge in his neck and forcing Dan to let go of Aran from the Cradle position. Aran gets to his feet and hits the ropes…thinking Celtic Hammer…

…

…but Dan dodges it and tries for the Sideburn instead…only for Aran to bite Dan's arm! Aran performs an Armbar Takedown and transitions into a Crossface!

"And this will REALLY take a toll on somebody's neck!" calls Al. "The Crossface is cinched in!"

"Off with his head!" Cris exclaims.

Aran rips at Dan's skull with the Crossface, aiming to rip his skull clean off of his shoulders, the neck of Kuso taking even more abuse!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Dan manages to roll over onto his back to pin Aran's shoulders down to the mat! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aran turns back over and holds onto the Crossface! Aran tugs even harder on Dan's head and neck, as if he were trying to force Dan's skull to touch his spine…

"Dan tried to reverse into a pinning combination, but not to last!" Jonathan says. "Aran Ryan STILL maintaining the Crossface submission hold!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Dan Kuso…

…

…crawls forward…carrying Aran with him…

"Kuso looking for those ropes…!" Jeremy says.

"Don't let him get there—don't let him get there!" Cris shakes his head.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before getting to the ropes, Aran lets go of the Crossface willingly…and picks Dan up in a Wheelbarrow Hold…before putting Dan onto his shoulders for an Argentine Clutch! Aran hangs onto Dan and goes for a Rack Bomb…

…

…

…but Dan lands on his feet for a Side Headlock…

…which he almost turns into a Running Bulldog, but Aran blocks it and goes for a Back Suplex…but Dan lands onto his feet; Dan goes for a Complete Shot…but Aran is close enough to the ropes to grab them and block the maneuver by staying onto his feet! Aran pushes Dan's legs backward to force him to stand up…before putting him in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…and connecting with a Piledriver…and hanging onto Dan as well!

"PILEDRIVER! Just the move I like to see! Couldn't have come at a better time!" Cris cheers.

"…He's not done!" Jonathan calls.

Aran holds on…stands up…hoists Daniel up…

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Jeremy panics.

…

…

…

…

…and chucks him with Pale Justice!

"PALE JUSTICE!" Al calls. "The Running Crucifix Powerbomb by the Celtic Clubber!"

"BALLGAME!" Cris proclaims. "CURTAIN TIME! YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED, DANIEL!"

Aran covers Dan: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Dan kicks out!

"…MAT—YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Cris shrieks. "THAT WAS A THREE-COUNT WAITING TO FREAKING HAPPEN!"

"Not to be, my friend! Not to be!" Al says. "The Fighting Spirit of Dan Kuso coming into play here! Not going to let Aran Ryan keep that Universal Championship without the fight of his career!"

Aran picks Dan up and places him onto the top rope. Aran hits Dan with clubbing blows to the back and to the back of the neck. Aran then ascends to the top rope…and goes for a Superplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan blocks it…and fires at Aran with Mongolian Chops to the chest…and Karate Chops of his own to either side of Aran's neck. Then…Dan Head Slams Aran onto the top turnbuckle itself…postures up…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Dan leaves Aran folded up and pins him: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.935 Aran gets his shoulders up!

"THAT was the move that won Dan the Universal Title in the first place—remember _Jackpot_?" notes Jonathan.

"How could I forget? He put Tom Brady, whom you'll see losing later tonight, through our announce table that night with that very move!" Jeremy says.

"But it doesn't win this match here, not on that occasion!" Jonathan says.

"Not on ANY occasion!" Cris remarks.

…

…

Dan drills Aran with a Shining Wizard to the face as he gets to his knees! From here, Dan sets Aran up for the Pyrus-Plant…

…

…

…

…

…but Aran lifts Dan up for an Alabama Slam…

…

…only to spin Dan around across his body into Belly-to-Belly position, thinking Blarney Stone!

…

…

However, Dan slips down and grabs Aran's foot, tripping him up and going for an STF…

…

…

…

…but Aran rolls onto his back…back onto his knees…

…

…and holds Dan in a Fireman's Carry…which he turns into the Pot O' Gold!

"POT O' GOLD!" Cris exclaims.

"Jockeying for the upper hand they were, and Aran Ryan got it!" Al says. "Will he now retain?!"

Aran covers Dan: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9475 Dan kicks out!

"NO, just two yet AGAIN!" Al shouts. "What must Aran do to put Dan Kuso away?!"

Aran picks Dan up…and goes for the End of the Rainbow…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan spins through it and drops Aran with a DDT! Both men are down for fifteen seconds…but after that, Dan kips up! Dan measures Aran Ryan as the latter is on his knees once more, near the ring ropes.

…

Dan goes for a Superkick…

…

…

…

…but Aran evades, and Dan ends up landing on the middle ring rope crotch-first! Aran, seeing this, grabs Dan by the head and hits a Kneeling Neckbreaker…then a second one…and then one Running Neckbreaker out of the ropes! Aran covers Dan: 1…2…2.95 Dan kicks out! Aran pulls Dan up by the arm…and hits a series of Short-Arm Punches to the gut…

…

…

…before attempting a Short-Arm Clothesline…

…

…

…

…that Dan reverses into a Crucifix Driver! Dan holds on for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.96 Aran kicks out! Dan gets up…and goes for the Olympic Slam…

…

…but Aran lands onto his feet behind Dan, European Uppercuts him in the back of the head…

…

…and then picks him up and drops him with the Rack Bomb! Aran pins Dan: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.97 Dan kicks out!

"STAY DOWN AND LOSE! I COMMAND IT!" Cris shouts. "YOU SUCK!"

"Even with the Uppercut to the back of Dan's neck, he STILL manages to kick out of the Rack Bomb by Aran Ryan!" Al calls.

Aran…foaming at the mouth…stamps the canvas with his foot…signaling for his next move…

"…The next 'kick-out'…is about to be Aran KICKING Dan's head OUT of the Allstate Arena…" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…and Dan rises…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aran charges for the Kick of Fear…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan ducks it…Leg Sweeps Aran down…

…

…

…

…and…nearly gets the Anaconda Vise, except Aran scrambles to his feet and picks Dan up to drop him with an Atomic Drop. Aran hits the ropes…and runs into a Shuffle Side Kick! Aran stumbles backwards…and then suddenly charges forward with a Clothesline that turns Dan inside-out!

"OH, a harsh kick right to the—OHHHHH!" Al exclaims. "Inside-out with the Clothesline in response!"

"And right back to Dan's injured neck once again!" Jeremy says.

"The CCW Universal Championship is on the line—which of these competitors will be walking out of Chicago with it?" Jonathan asks. "Will it be Da—"

"NO!" Cris cuts Jonathan off. "No, it will NOT be Kuso, nor SHOULD it be Kuso! I PROMISE you that Belt's leaving with Aran!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

It takes both men close to forty seconds to get up…

…

…

…but when they do…they are ready to fight, trading punches with one another, the crowd exclaiming "YAY!" for Dan's punches and "BOO!" for Aran's.

…

This exchange goes on…until Aran starts to get the better of the trade-off, his boxing skills shining through. Aran riddles Dan with punches to the midsection…

…

…

…

…before Dan executes a Jumping Enzuigiri! Dan follows up the big kick with a Jawbreaker…and then a Sideburn! Dan picks Aran up and Double Underhooks the arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…hits Aran…with a Tiger Driver '98!

"Pyrus—NEVER MIND, NO! It's a TIGER DRIVER!" Al shouts.

"Tiger Driver '98, to be precise!" Jonathan says. "Another move meant to catch Aran off-guard! Set up for one, deliver another!"

Dan turns Aran over and covers him: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….2.975 Aran barely rolls the shoulder up!

"…FORGEEEEEET—NOOOOOO!" Jeremy screams. "RYAN GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2 AND CHANGE!"

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S THE WAY! THAT is REAL resilience! That's IRISH spirit right there!" Cris cheers for Aran.

Dan, tired and frustrated, sees victory possibly close…and as Aran lumbers to his feet, Dan climbs to the top rope. Dan waits until Aran turns around…

…

…

…

…and…the Diving Hurricanrana is caught by Aran! Aran hangs onto Kuso…and tries for a Powerbomb…

…

…but Dan counters…or tries to counter into the Sit-Out Facebuster, but Aran frees his head from Dan's grip, causing Dan to just fall onto the canvas posterior-first. Aran then…cocks a fist and threatens to punch the referee! Jim Kawaguchi cowers and flinches, turned away from Aran Ryan…

…

…

…who turns around and punches Dan square in the groin!

"WHAT THE—? Aran just punched Dan right in the groin! That is illegal!" Al shouts.

"And the referee was busy cowering from Aran's threat upon HIM!" Jeremy says.

"I'm surprised it hurts this bad considering the manhood Kuso DOESN'T seem to have!" Cris asserts.

Doc Louis chuckles, and Aran Ryan grabs the doubled-over Kuso…

…

…

…

…and hits him with the End of the Rainbow! Aran covers Dan, the referee now looking at the action again. Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Dan Kuso kicks out!

"…MAAAAA—WHAAAAAAAT?!" Cris can't believe it!

"FIGHTING SPIRIT! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) FIGHTING SPIRIT! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap)" is the chant now in the Allstate Arena while Aran Ryan turns to Doc Louis and screams for counsel. Doc Louis, thoroughly surprised by the near-fall, scratches his head…raps the apron anxiously…and murmurs something to his client, which the Celtic Clubber nods to. Aran goes back to Dan…picks him up and places him in the corner with more punches. Aran sits Dan on the top rope…and goes for the Original Sin…

"This is how Aran won the Universal Title from Kuso at _Nevermore_!" Jonathan brings up.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan counters out of it and turns the maneuver into a Diamond Dust!

"COUNTER! And what a counter it was!" Al calls.

Aran staggers on his feet…and Dan Small Packages Aran! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aran rolls out…but Dan transitions from here, turning the Small Package Pin…into the Anaconda Vise!

"FINALLY THE ANACONDA VISE! IT'S LOCKED IN!" Al exclaims.

"The Pyrus Brawler has his submission of choice firmly applied!" Jonathan shouts.

"CRAP, S**T, ASS, F**K, NOOOO!" Cris goes on a cursing spree as he watches this.

Dan finally gets the Vise locked in, hollering to the heavens as all of Chicago waits with bated breath to see if Dan can get the Dubliner to submit. Aran winces in pain while Doc Louis shakes his head in a panic. Referee Jim Kawaguichi is there to see if Aran will yield, the Universal Championship hanging in the balance.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nearly a full minute passes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aran Ryan manages to get his foot onto the bottom rope! Dan lets go of the Anaconda Vise in disappointment.

"WOOHOO! THANK YOU, GOD!" Cris cheers. "THANK YOU, FWM DEITIES FOR THE ART OF THE ROPE BREAK! THANK YOU!"

"Cris is happy, Doc Louis is happy, and everybody else appears dismayed, ESPECIALLY Daniel," Jonathan says. "Now it's DAN who has to ask himself what HE has to do to leave _Pandemonium _the Universal Champion…"

"…of the World," Cris adds at the end.

Aran rolls to the ring apron…and Dan goes after him…

…

…

…but Aran hits Dan with a Hotshot over the top rope to bring Dan down. Aran is on the arena floor…

…

…and Doc Louis hands him his CCW Universal Championship Belt! Aran slides into the ring with the Belt…but referee Jim Kawaguchi pulls the Belt out of Aran's hands, informing him he cannot use it in this match lest he will be disqualified. Doc Louis then converses with the referee, not pleased with this…

…

…

…

…and as this goes on, Aran pulls out a shillelagh from his tights!

"Uh-oh, wait a minute!" Al says.

"The Title Belt has the referee diverted; Aran's got that shillelagh…!" calls Jonathan.

"Ref, turn around!" Jeremy cries.

"Ref, keep your back turned! Let Aran Ryan CROWN this fool!" Cris exclaims.

Aran approaches Dan with the signature weapon…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but when Aran swings it at him, Dan ducks it, kicks Aran in the gut, and hits him with the Pyrus-Plant!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Cris shrieks.

"THE PYRUS-PLANT!" Al hollers. "DAN AVOIDED THE SHILLELAGH AND GOT THE PYRUS-PLANT! RIGHT WHEN ARAN DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!"

Dan looks down at Aran Ryan…

…

…

…

…and then looks at the shillelagh on the canvas. As Dan looks at Aran's shillelagh…a slew of thoughts runs through his head…mainly the ones involving Aran's attack on Runo Misaki…

…and all of those feelings were starting to come back…

…

…

…

Referee Jim Kawaguchi is outside of the ring, putting the Belt back in the timekeeper's area…

…

…and with him preoccupied, Dan picks the shillelagh up. He waits for Aran Ryan to get to his knees…

"Dan's got Aran's shillelagh in hand now…and if you look in his eyes…" Al's voice trails off.

"I don't think Dan wants to leave things with that Pyrus-Plant…!" Jeremy says.

"That is NOT your weapon! No! Put it down! PUT IT DOWN—REF! REF, TURN AROUND!" Cris hollers.

…

…

…and then raises the shillelagh…saying, "THIS IS FOR RUNO, YOU SON OF A—"

Before Dan can finish, Aran hits Dan in the gut with ANOTHER shillelagh from his tights!

"OHHH, WHAT?! WHAT?!" Jeremy is surprised.

"ARAN JUST PULLED OUT ANOTHER SHILLELAGH!" Jonathan yells.

"YES! A GOOD IRISHMAN ALWAYS CARRIES TWO SHILLELAGHS!" Cris exclaims.

Dan holds his solar plexus in pain…while Aran disposes of both shillelaghs from the ring…and the Celtic Clubber grabs Dan by the ears…kisses him on the forehead…

…

…lifts him up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drives him with the Blarney Stone! Aran covers Dan, hooking a leg…and referee Jim Kawaguchi is there to count: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE! YES!" Cris cheers as the bell sounds and "Divico" plays. "RYAN RETAINS! RYAN RETAINS! AND THE COMPANY GOAT GETS PUT OUT TO PASTURE! NO UNIVERSAL TITLE FOR YOU, DAN KUSO! YOU LOSE!"

Aran Ryan rests his head against the canvas and wears a sick smile on his face…chuckling to himself before lifting himself up to stand. Doc Louis enters the ring, giving his client a round of applause while Blader DJ announces, "Here is your winner, and STILL the CCW Universal Champion, Aran Ryan!"

"Much like Dan didn't see the Jackpot Briefcase cash-in coming at _Nevermore_, he did not see the second shillelagh coming to the sternum, and that, along with the Blarney Stone, has netted Aran Ryan his first successful Universal Championship defense!" Al says.

"And all of the work on the neck of Dan Kuso throughout this match played a significant role in Ryan's victory here tonight, and if you're Dan right now…I can only IMAGINE the frustration running through his mind," Jonathan says.

"Don't care! He brought it ALL on himself for what he did to CCW's name! I hope he has a BROKEN NECK right now! I hope he's PARALYZED! I hope he has to go to a hospital right next to the waste of skin Runo and stay there for a good while! I know I won't miss him!" Cris asserts. "Hail to the Champion, Aran Ryan! What a victory for him!"

Aran grabs his Universal Championship and stands over Dan Kuso, raising the Belt over his head while Doc Louis nods in approval, saying, "Ass-kicker versus an ass-licker? …Yeah, I think we ALL know who wins THAT one." Aran exits the ring and shakes his head around crazily while carrying his Championship to the back with him. Doc grins, saying in a low voice up the ramp, "One for one, baby…one for one…"

"Dan SO CLOSE…but unable to regain the coveted Universal Championship," Al says.

"HAIL TO THE CHAMPION…OUR Champion…MY Champion…ARAN RYAN," Cris emphasizes. "HE'S what CCW is about. HE'S the man we ought to care about. HE'S not an idiot. He's bat-s**t crazy, but he's not an idiot."

Dan looks up the ramp at Ryan holding up his Universal Championship with a grin while Doc Louis raises Aran's other hand…and the Pyrus Brawler appears both downtrodden and ticked, leaning against the bottom rope.

* * *

Backstage…Max and Enrique are in their locker room stretching, their CCW Combine Cup Trophy on a shelf in their locker room with them, shining brightly. The crowd pops big time upon seeing the two of them warming up. A "We Believe!" chant starts up amongst the Chicago fans.

…

Maria Menounos walks into the locker room with a chair in her hand. Maria sets up the chair on its legs as Enrique and Max see her.

"_Hola,_" Enrique greets. "…Why the chair?"

"Well," Maria says, "I have to interview you guys…and for what I'm about to ask and the answer I need to get, I think I'm going to need to sit down so I can fully understand it and grasp it with a clear head." Maria sits down in the chair. "Ahem…what possesses all one and a half of you into thinking that you can become World Tag Team Champions tonight? Doesn't a broken back send enough of a message to you that you CAN'T DO IT?"

Max approaches Maria and says, "…What was that last question?"

Maria repeats, "I said, doesn't a broken back send enough of a message to you that you can't do it?"

"What was it again?" Max asks.

"…Doesn't a broken back send enough of a message that you can't do it?" Maria repeats once more with a sigh.

"What were the last four words that you just said?" Max quizzes.

"…YOU CAN'T DO IT," Maria looks dead at Max and says.

"Doc Louis has been saying those words to us for months," Max says. "Soda Popinski and Bald Bull have been saying those words in their native languages for months. And we haven't listened to any of them or taken those words seriously out of their mouths, so WHAT makes you think we're going to take them seriously coming from YOU? What SHOULD HAVE BEEN taken seriously was the words WE said to Doc Louis on _Ozone 37 _when our match tonight was made official. We said that you could knock us down as much as you want, but we were going to get right back up and keep fighting, because that's what got us in the spotlight in the first place! I'm standing here, yes, with an injured back. Enrique's standing here with his own aches and pains from what the Forces of Nature have done to us. But you know what we also have? …CONFIDENCE. SUPPORT. PASSION. DESIRE. HEART. Things that Doc Louis tried his HARDEST to take away from us…but he FAILED. We are STILL HERE…and we are READY to make our dream come true."

Enrique steps up and says, "I'm a three-time Tag Team Champion in CAWF…but Max has NEVER won a Belt in Fiction Wrestling before. This is his biggest chance…so I'm doing this for myself and ESPECIALLY for him, because he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to the wayside no matter HOW hurt he was, and neither was I! …The world Believes for a reason… Chicago Believes for a reason… And we're not going to let them down. This…is going to be the greatest night…of OUR LIVES…"

…

* * *

"One-third of Doc Louis Productions has retained his gold…and the other two-thirds will be defending THEIRS later tonight against those two young boys Max and Enrique of the Dragon Kids," Al says.

"Speaking of idiots…THOSE TWO for thinking they can knock off the Forces of Nature…one of them toting a bad back as it is ON TOP of the task…" Cris scoffs. "I said I wanted to see Dan Kuso paralyzed; I might get one or BOTH of the Dragon Kids added to the hospitalization list along with him."

"Undoubtedly the biggest night of their young careers…their biggest match…later tonight here at _Pandemonium_…" Jonathan says.

Inside the ring…referee Kenny Cashew is holding a chain.

The bell rings…and Blader DJ says, "The following contest…is a Chain Match!"

The crowd cheers and immediately starts with chants of "CHELL! CHELL! CHELL!"

"Now, here are the match rules: both competitors will be tied to one another by a steel chain twelve feet in length," Blader DJ explains. "The object is to touch all four of the top turnbuckles inside of the ring in succession while dragging the opponent along with you. The first wrestler to achieve this feat will be declared the winner!"

_[Poppin' bottles in the ice…like a blizzard!_

_When we drink we do it right, gettin slizzard!_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride (in my ride) like Three 6!_

_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6!_

_Like a G6, like a G6!_

_Now-now-now-now-now now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6!_

_Like a G6, Like a G6!_

_Now-now-now-now-now now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6!]_

("Like a G6" by Far East Movement plays)

The crowd boos as Trixie Tang walks to the stage…and Trixie spins on the stage, shaking her hips and showing off her prettiness in its entirety…before suddenly growing serious and starting to walk towards the ring, her smirk replaced by a focused look.

"Introducing first, from Dimmsdale, California, weighing 129 pounds, Trixie Tang!" Blader DJ says.

"Trixie Tang, showcasing her looks… It may be for the last time in quite a while considering the nature of this upcoming match," says Al.

"Trixie's been on the run from Chell for several weeks now, but now, she doesn't have a place to go—not with Chell attached right to her!" Jeremy says.

"Trixie Tang is a VICTIM, you hear me? She is a VICTIM of circumstance, she is a victim of assault and abuse and, above all, TERRORISM!" Cris complains. "Chell's been making her life a living hellhole since _Nevermore_ like a sore loser! She's had turrets shoot down her locker room, she's had her locker room flooded with NEUROTOXIN…and most unreal of all, this robotic artificial intelligence thing GLaDOS?! Because of THAT, Trixie got rattled during a match and got her undefeated streak SNAPPED by Jenny Wakeman! Not fair! NOT FAIR!"

"Trixie DID defeat Chell at _Nevermore_, although it was in controversial fashion," Al says. "A Low Blow aided her in that win, and Chell hasn't forgotten nor has she let TRIXIE forget! Now…the running ends…"

Trixie breathes heavily inside the ring, leaning against the turnbuckles…

…

…and the "CHELL! CHELL! CHELL! CHELL! CHELL!" chants proceed to louden…

…

("My Last Breath" by Evanescence plays)

A heavy pop sounds in the Allstate Arena as Chell walks onto the stage with Wheatley in her hands. Chell keeps her eyes like laser beams directly affixed to Trixie in her journey towards the ring.

"And her opponent," Blader DJ says, "accompanied to the ring by Wheatley, from Aperture Science Laboratories, weighing 187 pounds…Chell!"

"Wheatley back in the hands of his rightful owner—no longer subjected to being painted with makeup by Trixie Tang, who, let's not forget, abducted Wheatley on _XX 17_ and used and abused him up until _XX 20 _when Chell got him back!" Al says.

"The _Nevermore _loss…the Wheatley abduction…all of that is FUELING Chell tonight, and with GLaDOS whispering in her ear and reminding her of just how much Trixie has and has wanted to EMBARRASS Chell… Yeah, this WON'T be pretty," Jeremy says.

"For once, you're right—it WON'T be pretty…for Chell!" Cris asserts. "Trixie's going to make her pay for all of the horror she's caused!"

…

Chell and Trixie, now attached to the chain after the referee ties them up, proceed to circle one another for the first ten seconds…before the bell sounds Trixie starts to reach for a corner to make an early touch…but Chell pulls the chain to send Trixie closer to her. Trixie drops to a knee, gets back up…pulls back and reaches for the corner again…but Chell pulls her back again! Trixie gets up…and reaches for the corner one more time…

…

…

…before suddenly running at Chell…and getting Back Body Dropped! Chell Chops Trixie in the chest…and then punches Tang in the face and the body, working Tang over with a multitude of strikes…before wrapping the chain around Trixie's neck and delivering a Chain Biel Throw! Trixie gets up while holding onto her throat from the chain…and Chell pulls her back with the chain and into an Elbow Smash to the back of the head…followed by a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Chell hits the ropes and scores with a Senton across Trixie's chest! Chell pulls Trixie up…and pulls her into a Clothesline…then a second Clothesline…then a third Clothesline, which causes Trixie to roll out of the ring. Trixie tries to catch her bearings on the exterior of the squared circle…

…

…but Chell yanks the chain and sends Trixie solar plexus-first into the edge of the ring frame! Chell rolls out of the ring…picks Trixie up over her head…and Gorilla Press Drops Trixie body-first onto the security barricade! Trixie turns around against the barricade, coughing profusely…before Chell applies the chain across her forearm and execute Chain-Aided Knife Edge Chops to the chest of the _Fairly OddParents _gal. Chell hits three…four…five Chops to the chest…

…

…before another Chain Biel…tossing Trixie into the ring apron spine-first!

"Chell using the chain to her benefit early!" Jonathan says.

"There's a reason why this was made as a Chain Match, and it's not to give these two ladies an extra brand of jewelry!" remarks Jeremy.

Trixie cries out in agony…while Chell hits her with more Chain Chops across the chest…before pushing Trixie inside the ring. Chell enters the ring as well and walks towards the corners…before Trixie Tang grabs the bottom rope to keep Chell from walking any further. Feeling the tension in the chain, Chell stops in her tracks…scowls…turns around and stomps on Trixie as she's on the apron. Chell climbs up the nearby corner next…and grabs Trixie as she's at the apron. The _Portal _Powerhouse hooks Trixie by the head…standing on the middle rope…

…

…

…

…steps to the top rope…lifts Trixie up…

…

…

…

…and…gets kneed in the top of the head by Trixie in mid-lift. Chell holds onto Trixie despite the knee…but Trixie knees Chell four more times on the top of the head, which allows Trixie to get back onto the apron. Trixie stands up…

…

…

…pulls the chain…and yanks Chell off of the top rope and onto the ringside floor!

"Ooooooh! Chell hit the floor HARD!" grimaces Jeremy.

"Good! Trixie using the chain to HER advantage! Sends Chell right to the outside, possibly to a chiropractor in the near-future," Cris says.

Chell crashes onto the ringside floor with a sickening splat while fans in the crowd look on in concern. Trixie pants…and rolls out of the ring to the Valve creation. Trixie looks down at Chell with relief painting her face…

…

…before Chell starts to slowly recollect herself on the outside, lifting up her head and arm, showing signs of consciousness.

"Chell still MOBILE after that…shaken up, sure, but MOBILE," Al says.

Trixie shakes her head…

…

…and folds up the chain in her hand to start whipping the downed Chell! Trixie whips Chell with shot after shot after shot, hitting her with six straight steel chain lashes…before grabbing Chell by the head and hitting her with repeated Mat Slams against the security wall, slamming the back of Chell's head against the wall over and over! Trixie stands up after six more Mat Slams…and starts to stomp on the downed Chell to keep her down. After a full-blown thirty seconds of offense, Trixie continues by choking Chell with the steel chain, wrapping it around Chell's neck and holding it there while standing up…Chell standing up with her…

…

…

…

…

…and Trixie Tang delivers a Chain-Aided Russian Leg Sweep! Trixie grabs Chell…and pushes her back inside the ring, knowing she needs Chell inside the ring to be able to easier pull her around to touch the four corners. Trixie then goes to the ring apron…and delivers a Slingshot Body Splash onto Chell's stomach! Trixie stands up in the ring, holding her midsection…before posing in the middle of the ring, exclaiming, "Tell me I'm pretty!" The crowd boos this from the young lady…but Trixie, uncaring, goes about her business and touches the first of four turnbuckles.

"Trixie making a play for the corners!" Cris says. "Here we go!"

"Remember—she has to touch all four corners of the ring in succession; she does that and she's the winner," Al says.

"And the order of contact matters not, so long as contact is MADE," Jonathan adds.

Trixie touches a second turnbuckle…and goes for a third…

…

…but Chell grabs the ropes, causing Trixie to stop. Trixie walks over to Chell and stomps on Chell to try and get her to let go of the ropes, stomping for five seconds…before going back to the third turnbuckle…only for Chell to still keep hold of the ropes. Trixie groans and stomps on Chell once again, doing what she can to force Chell to relinquish her grip on the ropes. Trixie tries to touch the third turnbuckle one more time…but Chell still keeps hold of the ropes, keeping Trixie in place! This time…Trixie goes back to Chell and hits her with a Rope-Aided Knee Drop, driving her patella into the bridge of Chell's nose and stomping her further now, this time forcing Chell to let go. Trixie pulls Chell away from the ropes…and touches the third turnbuckle!

…

Trixie goes for the fourth…the final one…

…

…

She struggles…she keeps her feet moving…

…

…

…

…but Chell, instead of using the ropes, pulls the chain and grabs Trixie as she stumbles backward…and nails her with a Sidewalk Slam!

"And that'll negate the string of corners tapped by Trixie—the sequence interrupted, and it's back to square one!" Jonathan says.

Trixie gets up…bemoaning her inability to get to the fourth corner…while Chell stands up as well and hits Trixie with a flurry of punches to the face and the body, each blow causing Trixie to wince more than the last. Chell unleashes a world of hurt upon Trixie Tang…before forcing Trixie to a corner with said blows. Chell takes the steel chain…and proceeds to wrap it around her own fist. The crowd cheers as they get a peek at Chell's intentions now.

…

Chell tries to punch Trixie with the chain…

…

…

…but Trixie Dropkicks Chell in the knee! This is followed swiftly by a Facebuster by Trixie Tang! Trixie takes the chain…stands over Chell's back…and applies a Chain-Aided Camel Clutch! Trixie uses the chain to take as much air away from Chell as possible. Trixie pulls back…

…

…

…and Chell audibly coughs from the chain's effects…but…after twenty-five seconds, she manages to muscle her way to her feet and stand up with Trixie still on her back! Chell backpedals into a corner and backs Trixie into the turnbuckles…but Trixie, even after this, keeps the chain wrapped around Chell's neck and climbs up to the middle rope. Trixie leaps out of the corner…and delivers a Chain-Aided Inverted Tornado DDT! Chell grabs her throat again…and Trixie puts Chell's hands behind her back. Then, Trixie runs around Chell with the steel chain…

…

…

…and ties Chell's hands behind her back! After doing this, Trixie walks over to a turnbuckle…and touches the first one in a corner. Trixie drags Chell to the second turnbuckle, hands still tied behind the latter's back…and touches the second turnbuckle.

"How wise—Chell can't grab any ropes with her hands tied behind her back!" Cris says. "Who says Trixie's all beauty and no brains? She's made Chell nothing but deadweight to her now!"

"She still has to tap two more turnbuckles…" Al says.

Trixie touches a third turnbuckle…

"Make it one…" Jeremy says.

…

…and walks towards a fourth…

…

…

…

…

…

…but…Chell rolls in the opposite direction to keep Trixie from reaching the turnbuckle! Trixie continues fighting to get to the fourth corner…while Chell continues using her entire body weight to prevent Trixie from getting to the fourth turnbuckle. Trixie uses her free hand and gropes at the air desperately to clinch the final buckle…

…

…

…

…but Chell wins the tugging match with one last roll to send Trixie flying away from the corner! Chell stands up and knocks Trixie down with a stiff Shoulder Tackle!

…

Chell and Trixie, both on their knees, look at each other…and Trixie punches at Chell's head with her free hands while Chell's hands are still stuck behind her back, so she can't fire back! Knowing this, Trixie lands eleven straight punches and smirks at Chell, tauntingly…

…

…

…but Chell Headbutts Trixie directly in her forehead!

"OH! Trixie thought that Chell was nothing but a sitting duck with her hands tied up behind her back, but she was mistaken, wasn't she?" Jeremy says.

"That stiff Headbutt says yes, she was," Jonathan says.

Trixie holds her head in splitting pain, somewhat shocked to see Chell firing back at her…and Trixie tries to punch Chell back…but Chell dodges it and stands up, kicking Trixie in the chest over and over upon reaching a vertical base. After eight kicks to the chest… Chell's hands are still tied behind her back…

…

…

…and, knowing this…Chell starts to spin around…

…

…twirling around and around…

…

…sending Trixie spinning with her!

"I don't think that Trixie accounted for THIS when she tied Chell's hands up!" Al says.

…

…

…

Chell makes five revolutions, which were enough to send Trixie all the way out of the ring in a dizzy daze! Trixie stands at ringside, her eyes swirling, mascara and all…

…

…and Chell sits down on the canvas inside the ring…and moves her hands from behind her back by tucking her legs and getting her hands back out in front of her. Chell stands up and glares at Tang, in a zone…

…

…and Chell runs the ropes, Trixie still dizzy…

…

…

…

…and Chell scores with an Elbow Suicida!

"What AGILITY from the _Portal _Powerhouse!" Al exclaims.

"Elbow Suicida right on the button!" Jonathan calls. "Suicide Dive Elbow Smash, if you will!"

"What a dive!" Jeremy says.

Chell grabs Trixie by the head and Head Slams Trixie into the barricade once…twice…three, four times…before Head Slamming Trixie onto the steel ring steps! Chell slides inside the ring…and rolls back to the outside of the ring, Trixie's hand with the chain directly against the ring post. Chell rolls back inside the ring again…and out again, which ties Trixie's wrist to the ring post. The _Portal _protagonist stares at the tangled Trixie next to the post…

…

…

…

…and walks over to another portion of the ring apron…and picks up Wheatley!

"Uhhhh-ohhh…Trixie's tied up to that ring post…and Chell's got Wheatley in hand now…" Jeremy murmurs

"I…do NOT…like ANY OF THIS…" Cris shudders.

Chell walks back to Trixie Tang, Wheatley in hand…as Trixie shakes her head repeatedly and starts kicking her feet desperately…

…

…

…

…and Chell proceeds to batter Trixie with the personality core! Chell beats in Tang's face with Wheatley, delivering strike after strike after strike! The crowd is ecstatic for this violent showcase from the video game character, Trixie's other hand doing nothing to soften the blows coming at her!

…

Chell hits Trixie with close to twenty shots with Wheatley to the skull…

…

…which are enough to bust Trixie Tang wide open! Chell rolls back inside the ring…and out and back in…and back out to untie the chain from the ring post, also freeing Trixie's wrist. Chell pulls Trixie in closer…and Samoan Drops Trixie onto the arena floor! Chell picks Trixie up and pushes her back inside the ring…and rolls inside the ring with her. Chell holds open her hand…and waits for Trixie Tang to reach her feet ever so blearily. Trixie manages to get to a vertical base…and Chell throttles Trixie…

…

…

…and delivers a Chokeslam!

"Busted open by the personality core—and now a Chokeslam!" Al says.

"Trixiiiiiie...!" Cris whines. "Oh, that's just INHUMAN…!"

"She had to know this was coming! She HAD TO know this was what she had stepped into!" Jeremy says. "Make the bed, you lie in it, I say!"

Chell starts to go for the turnbuckles…and she taps one turnbuckle…

…

…then the second one…

…

…

…then a third…

…

…

…

…

…but Trixie crawls to Chell's feet and grabs her by the legs to stop her from moving. Chell looks down and elbows Trixie in the back…and then kicks her in the face to force Trixie to lose her grip on the feet of the _Portal _character. Trixie lets go…and Chell walks closer to the corner…

…

…

…but Trixie hits Chell with a Chain-Aided Chop Block to the back of the leg! Trixie then forward rolls to stand in front of Chell…and she delivers a Stunner! Trixie goes to the top rope shortly after this…and Chell is sitting down on the mat…

…

…

…and Trixie executes a Diving Chain-Aided Cross Chop to the throat!

"Trixie stops Chell from rounding the corners just in the nick of time!" Al calls.

Trixie looks down at the canvas…and sees her blood dripping from her face and onto the mat. Her own face…her own features…busted wide open…

"Trixie…realizing what damage that Chell's done to her…" Jeremy says.

"Poor Trixie…" Cris shows his sympathy. "What the hell did SHE do to deserve any of this?"

"…Not going to entertain that question. There's just too many ways; I can't pick just one…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

…

…

…

…and Trixie's hands start to shake…

…

…before rolling out of the ring. Trixie digs underneath the ring…

…

…

…and picks up…an oval-shaped mirror! Trixie stares at her bleeding face inside the mirror, some blood dripping onto the glass…

…

…

…and Trixie Tang rolls back inside the ring with the mirror. Chell stands up to her feet, Trixie holding onto the mirror…waiting…

…

…

…and Trixie swings the mirror at Chell's head…

…

…but Chell ducks it…turns around…and gets the mirror in her face the other way!

"AAAAH! MIRROR TO THE FACE!" Jeremy exclaims.

Trixie sits Chell up after hitting her with the mirror and knocking her down…

…

…

…and nails Chell in the top of the head with the mirror! Trixie repeats this again…and again…and again…and again…and again! The mirror shatters over Chell's skull, and glass pieces are strewn everywhere on the canvas from the onslaught! Trixie continues hitting Chell with the mirror frame…eventually breaking that over Chell's cranium as well!

"THIS IS WHAT CHELL GETS FOR RUINING TRIXIE'S MAKEUP JOB!" Cris asserts.

Trixie, shaking even more throughout her motions, then picks up a shard of broken mirror glass…

…

…and uses it to slice Chell's forehead with a jagged edge!

"OHHHHHH! TRIXIE USING THE GLASS TO GRIND OPEN CHELL'S FACE—MY GOD!" Al exclaims.

"TRIXIE'S GONE ABSOLUTELY INSANE!" Jonathan hollers.

"YOU DON'T MESS WITH A PRETTY GIRL'S LOOKS! YOU JUST DON'T!" Cris shouts.

Trixie picks up another piece of glass…and slices Chell's forehead a second time! Trixie picks up one more glass piece…and tears it across Chell's cranium once more! Trixie picks up glass piece after glass piece after glass piece…and starts using each piece of broken mirror glass to grind across Chell's face and head! The assault is enough to bust Chell open as well!

…

Trixie punches Chell in the face endlessly to open up the wound even further…and after ten seconds of strikes, Trixie stands up and screams at the top of her lungs, more crazed than ever at this point in time! Trixie grabs Chell by the head and hair…and yells in her face, "YOU TOOK MY STREAK FROM ME! …YOU TOOK A TITLE SHOT FROM ME! …BUT YOU WILL NOT…TAKE MY LOOKS FROM ME!" Trixie puts Chell's head in a Standing Headscissors…and delivers a Kneeling Facebuster!

Trixie stands…and she looks to the corners of the ring with Chell down. Trixie pulls her way to the first turnbuckle, Chell's blood painting the canvas underneath her…

…

…

…and Trixie touches a second corner…

…

…

…

…then a third…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before the fourth one, Chell pulls Trixie back away from the corner! Trixie comes at Chell with a Back Kick to the face…and goes towards the corner once again…inches away…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Chell…as she's pulling away…grabs Wheatley…

…

…

…

…

…and throws Wheatley at Trixie, the core knocking Trixie hard in the back of her head! Trixie falls forward…

…

…

…

…and falls just centimeters short of the fourth and final turnbuckle!

"A LAST-DITCH TACTIC TO KEEP TRIXIE FROM REACHING THAT ELUSIVE FOURTH TURNBUCKLE!" Al exclaims.

"And look at how CLOSE Trixie was—just a FINGERNAIL away!" Jeremy says.

"AW, COME ON! Can we bring out the chains on that?! Can we get a measurement?!" Cris pleads.

The referee signals that the match continues, much to the crowd's delight…and next, Chell pulls Trixie away. Chell picks Trixie up…and hits her with three Headbutts to the face, her blood mixing with her opponent's…before grabbing Tang by the throat…and Choke Tossing her across the ring! Trixie stands up in the opposite corner of the ring…

…

…and gets nailed with an Avalanche Splash into the corner by Chell! Chell backs up…and hits Trixie with a second Avalanche Splash in the corner! Chell then rocks Trixie with repeated Lariats to Trixie's chest…causing Trixie to falls down to a seated position. With Trixie sitting down, Chell puts her foot on Trixie's face and proceeds to Face Wash her, continuing to work over the cut on Trixie's face. Chell then hits the ropes…and delivers a Running Big Boot right to Trixie's visage! From here, Chell picks Trixie up…

…

…and delivers a Buckle Bomb…followed by a Sambo Suplex! Trixie stands up with her head spinning…and Chell zones in on Trixie, obsessed with her demise. Chell grabs Trixie from behind…

…

…

…and goes for the Chellfire…but Trixie drops to her knees, crawls between Chell's legs, and pulls the steel chain into Chell's groin!

…

Trixie climbs up the corner behind Chell…dives…

…

…and delivers a Diving Double Axe-Handle to the top of the head! Trixie looks at the referee…and then climbs up an adjacent corner…and hits a second Diving Double Axe-Handle to the head! Trixie gets up…and goes to a third corner.

"I see what Trixie's doing," Al says. "She's diving from all of the turnbuckles…and as she's doing this, she's technically 'touching' them all too—with her hands and feet as she dives! She's setting herself up to keep Chell down and to win this match!"

Trixie prepares for her third dive…another Double Axe-Handle…

…

…

…

…

…but Chell catches her in mid-air and plants her with a Spinebuster! The crowd pops instantaneously for this catch and impact! Chell stands up, bleeding and all…takes Trixie up with her…

…

…

…and scores with a Release Powerbomb!

"Trixie's turnbuckle tactics IN VAIN! In horrible, horrible vain!" Jonathan says.

Chell touches one turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…then touches a second turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…then a third turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before she can touch the fourth, Trixie runs at her and suddenly delivers a Jumping Neckbreaker! Both women are down…

…

…

…but after twenty seconds, Trixie is the first to stand, her blood starting to clot and mix with her black hair, painting a few strands red.

"Look at the mess made out of Trixie…her face…her hair…FAR from pretty…FAR from attractive…and it's CHELL'S FAULT…" Cris says.

"I think she would gladly take the credit," Jonathan asserts.

Trixie pulls Chell up…and goes for the Heartbreaker…

…

…

…

…but Chell flips back onto her feet…

…

…and has Trixie in a Double Underhook! Chell goes for the Portal Wound…

…

…

…

…but Trixie manages to break free…and hold Chell up onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…only for Chell to escape to her feet behind Trixie, using her superior strength edge…and muscling Trixie up and onto her own shoulder for an Oklahoma Slam…

…

…that Trixie avoids by landing behind Chell and pushing her into a corner…and running in after her…

…

…only to get caught with a Uranage attempt…but Trixie is able to turn this Uranage into an Arm Drag! Chell stands up, caught off guard…

…

…

…

…and Trixie hits her with a Springboard Enzuigiri from the middle rope! Chell drops to a knee…

…but Trixie pulls her back up to stand…while clutching Chell's skull…

…

…

…

…and dropping her with the Touch of Tang!

"TOUCH OF TANG! TOUCH OF TANG! TOUCH OF TANG!" Cris jumps up. "THE SHOULDER JAWBREAKER HITS ITS MARK! CHELL DOWN! CHELL DOWN! COME ON, TRIXIE! GET TO THOSE CORNERS! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

"Indeed, now IS her chance! Can Trixie turn this into victory?" Al says.

"It's about to happen!" Cris says.

Trixie flashes a grin as she sees Chell brought down by the Touch of Tang. Trixie catches her breath…and starts to stand up, raising a hand over her head as she does so. Trixie walks to a corner…tapping the first turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…then the second turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…then the third turnbuckle…

"She's close!" Jeremy says.

"Almoooooost…almoooooooost…" Cris murmurs.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…she reaches for the fourth…

…

…

…but Chell, from her bottom, pulls the chain to stop Trixie from advancing!

"But Chell not gonna let it go down like that! Chell from her BOTTOM is pulling that chain right back with all of her strength!" Al says.

"Trixie's in disbelief! She can't believe she can't reach, even here!" Jonathan says.

Chell pulls the chain…and slowly starts to stand up while pulling at the chain…

…

…

…

…Trixie…keeps grasping for the air, doing everything she can to get to the final corner, kicking her feet like a Yoshi on the ground, yelping and screaming as she continues to try to make the last touch!

"That is the motion of a DESPERATE WOMAN right there—get there, Trixie! Get there!" Cris cheers.

…

…

…

…

Trixie takes one step closer…two steps closer…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but one hard tug is enough for Chell to yank Tang…

…

…into a Silent But Deadly!

"Make me your—NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cris whines.

"THE SILENT BUT DEADLY! THE REAR NAKED CHOKE!" Al calls.

"Chell pulled Trixie right into it!" Jeremy says.

Trixie flails madly in the clutches of Chell, who tightens the SBD as blood trickles from her head and adrenaline comes to a height! Trixie flails longer and further towards the air in front of her, desperate for anything!

Chell keeps the hold tighter and tighter…the chants of "CHELL! CHELL! CHELL!" getting louder and louder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Trixie hits a Low Blow Back Kick to Chell!

"OH NO! NOT THIS AGAIN OUT OF—wait a…huh..?!" Jeremy scratches his chest.

…

But Chell maintains the SBD regardless!

"WHATEVER IT TAKES! WHATEVER—huh?" Cris raises an eyebrow. "…WHAT?!"

"THE LOW BLOW HAD NO EFFECT ON HER! NONE WHATSOEVER!" exclaims Al.

"What got her out of the jam at _Nevermore_ and times before is doing no such thing right here!" Jonathan says.

Trixie screams in surprise, unsettled severely…

…

…and hits another Low Blow Back Kick!

"ANOTHER ONE!" Al shouts. "ANOTHER LOW BLOW!"

"DAMN IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

But Chell still keeps the SBD locked in!

"WHOA!" Jeremy gasps.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Cris shouts.

"I think that Trixie may've reached the end of her rope, and is ready to just about be HUNG!" Jeremy quips.

…

…

Trixie starts issuing more Back Kick Low Blows…one…after the other…but the kicks get weaker and weaker…and weaker…and…weaker…

…

…

…

…until eventually…Trixie appears completely faded in Chell's clutches.

"Trixie Tang…is out…" Al says. "Out COLD…"

…

Chell, after a minute and ten seconds of the SBD…Sleeper Suplexes Trixie across the ring, dropping her directly onto her head! After this, Chell proceeds to stand up, the crowd emphatically cheering now.

…

Chell walks over to a corner…and touches the first turnbuckle…

…

…

…then the second turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…then the third turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Chell looks around…looks at the crowd…

"The very thing…that Chell was set to do…that Wheatley and GLaDOS encouraged her to do…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and touches the final corner, the referee right there to call for the bell!

"…she has indeed done—this one is over!" Al calls.

"Set it and FORGET it!" Jeremy says.

"Here is your winner, Chell!" Blader DJ announces, the crowd ecstatic to hear these words.

Chell rips the chain from her wrist and stares out into the space, having touched the final turnbuckle, having won this match…and emotions are absent from her at this moment in time, but Al says, "You might not see it now, but I think that is a VERY satisfied _Portal _protagonist!"

"Chell has done what she came in here to do!" Jonathan says. "She has GOTTEN that retribution! She has BEATEN Trixie Tang! PPV losing streak OVER! Chell is victorious…and what a way…"

"…I hope she's PROUD of herself…" Cris says in surly fashion.

"Honestly…I think she is," Jeremy says.

Chell looks at Trixie, who is still unconscious on the mat, blood pooling underneath her…and the former picks up Wheatley in one hand…the steel chain in the other…and raises them both above her head.

"Sweet, sweet victory…sweet, sweet revenge…" Jeremy says. "And it couldn't have happened to a nicer gal…"

"…Timmy, if you're watching this… Actually, I hope you WEREN'T watching this, but if you were, shut your eyes!" Cris warns.

"A little late for that, Collinsworth," Al says.

"Oh, phooey!" Cris gripes.

Chell exits the ring, taking the chain and Wheatley to the back with her while Trixie is laid out in the ring, still not moving…only bleeding, the blood truly painting her long hair red now. The crowd chants, "CHELL! CHELL! CHELL! CHELL! CHELL!" while the apple of their voices once again raises the chain and Wheatley, pleased indeed.

* * *

Backstage, Jenny Wakeman is in a hallway sitting down on the floor listening to music through headphones…which are formed from Jenny's robotic pigtails on her head. After ten seconds, she sees Maria Menounos approaching her and retracts her headphones to speak.

Maria says, "Maria Menounos here again, because you can never have too much of a good thing! Jenny Wakeman, you're my next interview…and I'm here to ask you if you're truly prepared for tonight's main event against Gwen Tennyson and Aelita for the Females Championship. Your focus was called into question yesterday by Aelita…and when you two got into a match that night and Aelita won, I think that raised even MORE questions. What do you have to say?"

"I have to say that Aelita should be focusing on her own self and not trying to pump ME up, because I don't need HER to tell ME how important this is—I KNOW how important this is!" Jenny says. "I've dealt with Gwen's crap FAR longer than she has, so I KNOW just how much of a moment this this and how CRUCIAL it is for me to take the Females Championship away from her. This is a HISTORICAL main event. It's the first time that the girls are getting to close the show. But it's going to be historical for one more reason…and that reason is—…Hold on…"

Jenny pauses…stands up…walks away from Maria…

…

…

…

…and sees Mystique Sonia wearing a knee brace and an eye patch around her right knee and eye respectively…but otherwise clad in her wrestling gear.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sonia?" Jenny asks with worry.

"What does it LOOK like I'm doing here? I'm here to wrestle," Sonia replies darkly. "Somebody issued a challenge to me, and I'm here to accept it."

"Sonia, no! Look at yourself—you can barely walk straight and you can hardly see! And now you're planning on WRESTLING?" Jenny talks to her partner. "I don't care WHAT those Daughters of Destiny said last night; you don't need to do this!"

"First off, I should be on this PPV wrestling no matter WHAT considering _XX 20_," Sonia says. "I should be in the MAIN EVENT tonight along with you because, last I checked, Gwen never pinned me or made me tap out in that Street Fight. No…the reason why I'm not in the main event match, the HISTORIC main event match is because YOU decided I couldn't continue! You threw in a towel that I never asked you for one bit! So I can't be in the main event now because THAT cost me…but damn it if I'm not going to do SOMETHING tonight! I'm an FWA winner! I'm Mystique Sonia! I main-evented the biggest _XX _in history, and I'm WRESTLING tonight! Meg? Meg Griffin?! Full name or not, it's STILL MEG GRIFFIN, and if you think I'm going to back away from a challenge from MEG GRIFFIN, you are WRONG because I know I can beat her with TWO broken legs and a blindfold!"

"Sonia, I threw in a towel last week to PROTECT you!" Jenny defends herself. "You could have lost your CAREER in that match—Gwen nearly KILLED you! What good would it have been if you'd survived that match, beaten Gwen, and never been able to wrestle again? You wouldn't be in the main event REGARDLESS! …I did that on _XX 20 _to PROTECT you…just like I'm doing THIS to protect you. Go home. Go home and rest your leg and your eye. You DO NOT need to be here. You DO NOT need to do this. Not for a match with Megan. Do you HONESTLY believe that this match is worth THIS much? How sad would it be if, win or lose, you had to retire because of a match with MEG GRIFFIN? Is THAT how you want to go out?"

Sonia thinks about Jenny's words…Maria Menounos standing by and listening to the exchange.

"…They made an EXAMPLE out of me…" Sonia growls. "THEY should be the example…the example of what happens when you lay out the wrong girl…"

"…And they will be…when you're READY," Jenny says. "And HEALED. You'd do a lot more damage at 100% than now, don't you think?" Jenny was starting to speak Sonia's language here.

"…True…" Sonia nods…and then sighs. "…But the PPV…"

"Again, NOT worth it," Jenny states. "Not worth risking your health and career like this. You've got plenty of other main events to save yourself for…maybe another one with gold on the line…" Jenny winks.

"…" …Sonia chuckles. "…Yeah…sounds good to me. Speaking of gold, win some, okay? Take Gwen DOWN…just like I did, heheh."

"…You know it, Sone," Jenny smiles…before both members of Techno-Tongue fist bump each other. "Relax, okay?"

"Will do," Sonia nods. "Catch you after the show?"

"I'll see you then," Jenny says, and with that, Sonia goes off to leave. Jenny exhales…and whispers, "…Thank God that worked…"


	27. CCW Pandemonium: Part 2

"Well, I guess that means that Megan Griffin versus Mystique Sonia is OFF," Jeremy says.

"If you ask me, given the condition Sonia was in, that match was never ON…" Jonathan says.

"This might be a good thing for both Jenny AND Sonia, as it allows Jenny to focus solely on the CCW Females Championship Match later tonight in the main event and NOT have to think about her partner's well-being…AND, well, it keeps Sonia from further exacerbating those injuries she's suffered up to this point here," says Al.

"Jenny Wakeman, one of the three females in the Triple Threat MAIN EVENT…"

("Another Way To Die" by Disturbed plays)

"…but we have a Three-Way of a DIFFERENT genre coming right up now!" says Cris.

Kratos takes a slow walk down the aisle amidst his red lighting, the CCW faithful receiving him with a mixed reaction in Chicago, some chanting "KRATOS! KRATOS!" and another portion chanting "SUCKS!" at the end of it. Either way, the Legend Slayer doesn't give a damn.

The bell rings, and Blader DJ says, "The following is a Three-Way Dance scheduled for two falls! Making his way to the ring first, from Sparta, weighing 280 pounds, 'The Legend Slayer' Kratos!"

"All three of these men exchanged harsh words between each other, but Kratos may have been the one who said the most scathing of words," Al says. "He's denounced the thought Wolf being a contender for any World Championship… He's claimed that Ares is a fabrication of what he used to be…"

"And do you think those words would have gotten nearly as much of a rise out of either of them if they weren't true?" Cris pipes in.

"True or not, they were angering, and that on top of OTHER frustrations has led to this Three-Way Dance that we're about to see tonight," Jonathan says. "To Kratos, this is about proving whose yard CCW TRULY is, and who is the real big dog in the kennel."

"Everybody's got something to prove to themselves… Kratos is the one guy who seems to believe that the other men have to prove it to HIM as well," Jeremy states.

"Thinks? Nah. KNOWS? …You bet," Cris says.

…

The lights go out in the arena, drawing another mixed reaction…

…

…and the arena lights illuminate a dark blue, smoke emanating from the back and engulfing the Allstate Arena as well.

_[__Nun liebe kinder gebt fein acht_

_Ich bin die stimme aus dem kissen_

_Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht_

_Hab es aus heiner brust gerissen_

_Mit diesem herz hab ich die macht_

_Die augenlider zu erpressen _

_Ich singe bis der tag erwacht_

_Ein heller schein am firmament _

_**MEIN HERZ BRENNT!**__]_

("Mein Herz Brennt" by Rammstein plays)

…and Ares, clad in his dark hooded robe, slowly processes down the aisle with fireballs erupting at the sides of him for pyro.

"Introducing next…from Tartarus, weighing in at 299 pounds, he is 'The God of War' Ares!" says Blader DJ.

"The God of War, like Kratos, a former Magnus Champion…like Kratos and Wolf, failed to wrest the Title away from Ben Tennyson and, according to Kratos, it's THIS MAN'S fault why Kratos was unable to claim what would have been HIS second Magnus Title," says Jonathan.

"And also according to Kratos, Ares is half the God he USED to be," Cris pipes in. "Talking about Ares' affair with Xena, talking about Ares seemingly going SOFT… He even said that GWEN was more believable as a God than HE was! Now THAT, no matter HOW you look at it, was some HIGH disrespect!"

"You're not kidding," Al says. "And Ares is fixing to deliver some high VENGEANCE and VIOLENCE in response to that quip."

"All three of these men want to beat the crap out of each other…" Cris says.

_[__Nun liebe kinder gebt fein acht _

_Ich bin die stimme aus dem kissen _

_Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht _

_Ein heller schein am firmament _

_MEIN HERZ BRENNT!__]_

Ares, standing at the steel steps, raises his arms to turn the lights in the arena back on. Kratos watches this, an unimpressed visage on his face as he warms up inside the ring. Ares enters the ring…and removes his hood from his head, pupil-less eyes staring directly at Kratos, who stoically stares right back with eyes of his own.

"Ares is here to send a reminder to CCW…and a message to the WORLD…that HE is the man," Jeremy says. "He is the force…"

"One man aiming to establish ultimate authority, another man out to affirm his divinity…and one more who just wants to climb his way to the top, and that means going THROUGH the other two of them," says Al.

After Ares's majestic entrance…he locks eyes with the Legend Slayer…

…

…

…and then with the stage as…

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

Wolf Hawkfield, receiving the most positive and the loudest reaction of the three, comes out to the stage and stands on the ramp, his eyes dead-set on the God of War and the Legend Slayer…as he performs his machine-gun gesture with his fists, triggering blasts of red and white pyro behind him…followed by one huge blast!

"And finally, from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada," calls Blader DJ, "weighing in at 295 pounds, Wolf Hawkfield!"

"Wolf Hawkfield is walking into one hell of a litmus test!" says Al. "Not only is he on a mission to be THE GUY in CCW, the man to be feared, the juggernaut…but he is set to compete for the Intercontinental Championship in the Gauntlet he's in at _Pride &amp; Glory_, which, I might add, Jeremy, YOU are in too!"

"That's right!" Jeremy nods. "It's gonna be me, Scotty Pilgrim—whoooo!—Solar Man, Arthur Read—"

"Whooooo!" Cris cheers.

Jeremy narrows his eyes before continuing. "…Bolin, and the two of us—Wolf and me!"

Jonathan hands his brother a notepad. "And if I were you, I'd start drafting down some notes on THIS match in case YOU and HE end up squaring off!"

"Where did you get a pad from?" Jeremy asks.

"From the car," Jonathan answers. "I brought it with me for ringside SPECIFICALLY for you and this match! You'd better watch out, bro…and so had every other man in the field given the focus and intensity that Wolf is going to bring to _Pride &amp; Glory_."

"But first…he has to survive THIS…" says Al.

"…I can't believe you brought me a PAD…" Jeremy rolls his eyes. "…Actually, I forget who I'm dealing with. Of COURSE you brought me a pad."

"You're welcome!" Jonathan smiles. "Now get going! The bell's about to sound…"

Indeed it does sound…and Wolf Hawkfield goes after both Ares and Kratos to start the match, punching them both…the punches to Ares sending him into a corner. Wolf turns back and punches Kratos once to knock him down…before turning back around and receiving a Throat Thrust from Ares. Ares Throat Thrusts Kratos as well to knock him down again…before grabbing Wolf by the neck and Choke Tossing him into the corner this time. Ares throws a flurry of strike to the body and ribs followed by a Back Elbow to the face. Ares Irish Whips Wolf to the opposite corner…and then runs to the corner for a Yakuza Kick…

…

…but Wolf grabs Ares' boot and delivers a Capture Suplex into the turnbuckles! Wolf gets up and stomps Ares repeatedly…but Kratos grabs Wolf from behind in a Full Nelson. That lasts for a brief second as Wolf breaks the Full Nelson and hits a Snapmare. Wolf then picks Kratos up from behind him…and delivers a Back Suplex Slam! Wolf grabs Kratos by the arm, pulls him up to his feet…and Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplex that causes Kratos to roll to the apron. Kratos uses the ropes to pull himself up, at the apron…and Wolf tosses Ares into Kratos to knock him off of the apron. Then…Wolf grabs Ares in a Military Press…

…

…and throws him on top of Kratos's supine body! The crowd cheers for Wolf's dominant start to the match, chants of "WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!" echoing inside the building. Ares and Kratos struggle to get up…

…

…and Wolf climbs to the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…and…goes for a Diving Shoulder Block, but Ares and Kratos both get out of the way!

"OHHH! Wolf was in control of this sucker until that COLLASSAL miscue right there!" Jonathan exclaims.

Wolf crashes onto the ground…and Ares and Kratos look down at the fallen Canadian. Kratos is the first to pick Wolf up…

…

…and Kratos Hammer Throws Wolf into the security barricade!

Ares sees Wolf collide…and he walks over to the Canadian Badass…grabbing him by the arm…and Hammer Throws Wolf across ringside into the opposite barricade!

"And it looks like both of the former Magnus Champions…are going to take out some mutual aggressions on Wolfie," Cris says. "Just what he needs after that drop!"

Kratos glances at Ares…and Ares back at Kratos…and the Legend Slayer hits Wolf with a Double Arm Suplex onto the floor! Kratos looks back at Ares…who sneers and picks up Wolf…delivering a Vertical Suplex onto the arena floor himself! Ares stands…

…

…and Kratos grabs him in a Waist Lock! Kratos goes for a German Suplex…but Ares performs a Standing Switch and hits a Russian Leg Sweep!

"Kratos wanted to catch Ares off-guard from the game of one-up, but Ares was a step ahead and saw it coming!" Jeremy says.

Ares places Kratos onto the ring apron supine…climbs onto the apron…and executes an Apron Leg Drop before pushing Kratos back inside the ring. Ares slides into the ring…picks Kratos up and performs a Body Slam before covering Kratos…for a near-fall. Ares grinds his forearm into Kratos's face before picking Kratos up…into a Front Facelock. Ares knees Kratos in the face thrice with the Front Facelock applied…before clubbing him in the back and hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. Ares covers again: 1…2…Kratos kicks out. Ares picks Kratos up…and goes for Snake Eyes…

…

…

…but Kratos elbows Ares in the face to get free and behind the God of War. Kratos rams Ares into the corner with Shoulder Barges into the back…three of them…before trying to Head Slam Ares onto the top turnbuckle. Ares, however, blocks it and his Kratos with a Head Slam of his own. Ares hits two Overhand Chops to the chest, backing Kratos up…and Irish Whipping Kratos into the corner. Ares goes for a Stinger Splash…

…

…but Kratos dodges it, and Ares ends up leaping so high into the corner he collides into the top of the ring post skull-first!

"OH NO! Talk about your big spills!" Jonathan shouts.

"Much like Wolf crashed and burned to the outside, did Ares EVER crash and burn right there!" Al says.

Kratos goes to the apron…puts Ares in a Fireman's Carry from there…

…

…

…and delivers a Death Valley Driver onto the ring apron!

"And THAT'S gonna make matters worse!" Al hollers.

"Ooooooh…DVD onto the side of the ring—that could cripple a man!" Cris says. "Especially with a guy like KRATOS snapping it off!"

Ares collapses onto the floor while Kratos seethes above him…dismounting to the floor after a ten-second stare. Kratos picks Ares up…and rams him into the steel ring post with a Running Spinebuster…before tossing Ares down hard over him with a Sambo Suplex! Kratos picks Ares up off of the floor and pushes him into the ring…going for a pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.75 Ares kicks out! Kratos puts Ares in a Surfboard Stretch on the canvas, working over the spine of the God of War.

…

…

…

Ares winces…and after thirty seconds, stands up to his feet…and tries to twist Kratos's arms to break free, but Kratos twists with Ares and maintains the Surfboard with both arms behind Ares. Kratos keeps the Stretch…

…

…

…but…after fifteen more seconds, Ares Back Kicks Kratos in the gut…once…twice…three times, breaking the hold. Ares hits the ropes…and Kratos receives him with a Kitchen Sink Knee to the gut. Ares goes down…and Kratos Karelin Lifts him off of the mat…and hits a Gutwrench Suplex. Ares recovers himself in a corner…and Kratos puts him onto the top rope. Kratos puts Ares in a Front Slam position…holding onto him and going for a Super Fallaway Slam…

…

…

…

…but…as he's holding Ares…Wolf Hawkfield puts Kratos in an Electric Chair, holding him and Ares over his head as a result!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA! WHAT IS THIS?!" Al exclaims.

"GREAT AMRITSARI FISH—THE STRENGTH!" Jeremy gasps.

…

…

Wolf drops down, to Kratos's surprise, and hits the Electric Chair Drop, Ares now in a lateral press on top of Kratos! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Kratos kicks out! Ares gets off of Kratos…and tries to punch Wolf, but Wolf blocks it and punches Ares. Wolf goes for a Body Slam…but Ares floats over and hits a kick to the back of Wolf's leg and then an Inverted DDT. Ares hits the ropes as Wolf is down…

…

…and Ares delivers a Knee Drop to the face…only for Wolf to catch the boot and roll backward, turning it into a Canadian Maple Leaf! The crowd pops for this counter from the _Virtua Fighter _character…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ares turns over onto his back and pushes Wolf backwards into a corner. Ares gets up…and misses another Stinger Splash, hitting the top of the ring post with his face yet again! Wolf climbs up the corner…putting Ares onto his shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf hits a Super Argentine Backbreaker…and as he lands on his knees, Kratos clocks him with a Bike Kick!

"Wolf with an Argentine from the—OH MAN! WHERE DID KRATOS COME IN?!" Al exclaims.

"WOLF'S WONDERING THE SAME THING!" Cris says.

Kratos pins Wolf: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Wolf kicks out! Kratos rolls to Ares…and covers him: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ares kicks out as well!

"And with both men up for elimination, NEITHER of them stay down!" calls Jonathan.

Kratos picks Ares up and goes for the Power-Plex…

…

…

…but Ares lands onto his feet behind Kratos…and goes for a Thrust Kick, but Kratos catches the boot…only to get nailed with a Gamengiri instead! Ares hits the ropes…ducks a Clothesline by Kratos…and hits a Flying Clothesline off of the ropes instead! Ares stands and puts Kratos onto the top rope, just above Wolf Hawkfield. Ares climbs to the top rope…

…

…and hits a Super Hurricanrana…while Moonsaulting onto Wolf's body post-Rana!

"HOLY ARES! WHAT A MANEUVER! RANA AND MOONSAULT, A TWOFER!" Jeremy exclaims.

"That's why Ares is a former Magnus Champion in his right!" Jonathan says.

Ares covers Wolf: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Wolf kicks out!

"But it's NOT ENOUGH to seal the win! Not quite!" Al calls.

Ares picks Kratos up…and pushes him into the ropes with a Big Boot…followed by an Inverted Atomic Drop on the rebound…but on the Spinebuster attempt, Kratos turns it into a DDT! Kratos gets up and Irish Whips Ares into a corner. He tries to do the same to Wolf into the same corner…but Wolf reverses it and sends Kratos into the corner instead! Wolf runs in with a Shoulder Barge to both men against one another in the corner, hitting them with five Shoulder Barges together…

…

…

…

…before delivering a Double Bridging Northern Lights Suplex onto both men at once! The crowd is amazed by Wolf's strength as he holds the pin on both men: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 both men manage to kick out! Wolf looks between Kratos and Ares, the crowd getting excited…and Wolf picks Kratos up…to hit him with a Powerbomb! Wolf lifts Kratos up a second time, maintaining the Prawn…and delivers a second Powerbomb! Wolf goes for a third…and hits it…except as Kratos hits the mat, he turns the Powerbomb Hold into a Gogoplata!

"Wolf Hawkfield's POWER is truly a sight to beho—WAIT A MINUTE, GOGOPLATA!" Jeremy shouts. "KRATOS HOOKED IT IN!"

"WOLF'S IN TROUBLE NOW!" Al exclaims.

"Oh, is he EVER!" Cris smirks. "That's the same maneuver that did Wolf in the VERY FIRST TIME Wolf and Kratos met in the ring, at _Jackpot_!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wolf tries to get his feet onto the ropes…

…

…but Ares grabs the legs and prevents Wolf from getting the rope break!

"Wolf trying to get to the—…! Ares! Ares is…keeping Wolf from getting his leg on the ropes!" Al says.

"OF COURSE! It's every man for himself, and elimination rules! Ares wants Wolf gone, so he's gonna put him in a situation where he's gotta tap! There's no escape!" Cris says. "Brilliant plan! Brilliant!"

"It very well might have done Hawkfield in!" says Jonathan.

…

…

…

…

…

…

After a minute-long struggle…Wolf gets his feet free and kicks Ares in the face to get him to let go of the legs…and then Wolf flips over into a Jackknife Pin on Kratos: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kratos kicks out in time! Kratos, forced to let go of the Gogoplata, runs at Wolf who recovers in a corner…

…

…and Wolf delivers a Free Fall Drop to send Kratos away! Wolf climbs to the top rope with Kratos down…

…

…but from the apron, Ares grabs him by the throat! Ares plans to give Kratos a Fall From Grace to the arena floor…

…

…

…but Wolf counters by hitting a Front Flip Arm Hotshot…combined with a Somersault Senton on top of Kratos, whom he pins: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kratos kicks out! Wolf picks Kratos up and goes for the Decimator…

…

…

…but Kratos Hammerfists Wolf in the top of the head, causing him to let go of Kratos…and allowing Kratos to toss Wolf into the steel ring post shoulder first! Kratos pulls Wolf out of the corner…and lifts him up for an Inverted Suplex…

…

…

…and lands onto Wolf's ribs for an Inverted Suplex Slam!

"Inverted Supleeeeex—into a SLAM! Inverted Suplex Slam!" Al says.

"Almost like an Inverted Power-Plex!" Jonathan says. "How unique!"

Kratos turns Wolf over and pins him: 1…

"How innovative!"

2…

"How impactful!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Wolf kicks out just in time!

"And how NOT three! NOT three!" Jonathan calls. "Wolf just barely able to kick out! And Kratos is FAR from a happy camper!"

Kratos glares at the official…but seconds later is back on offense with a Slobberknocker attempt…

…

…that Wolf blocks with elbows and a T-Bone Suplex! Wolf gets to his feet…and goes for the Gore…

…

…

…

…

…but Kratos leapfrogs over it! Kratos grabs Wolf from behind in an Inverted Scoop Lift…puts Wolf onto his feet in front of him, and nails the Slobberknocker! Kratos pins Wolf after the neat transition: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Wolf kicks out just before three!

"Kratos is learning right now…he's not facing the Wolf Hawkfield he defeated at _Jackpot_," says Jeremy. "This is the Canadian BADASS…this is a Virtua Powerhouse on a MISSION to make his name and etch his name here in Character Championship Wrestling as a player—I should be taking more notes right now…!"

Kratos sets Wolf up…for the Power-Plex…

…

…

…

…but Wolf reverses it with a Small Package! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kratos kicks out! Wolf picks Kratos up and goes for a Running Powerslam…but Kratos escapes and Chop Blocks Wolf! Kratos runs the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Bike Kick…but Wolf catches him in mid-move with a Gore!

"GOOOORE! GOOOORE! GOOOOOORE!" Jeremy yells.

"WOLF GOT KRATOS!" Jonathan calls. "REMEMBER _JACKPOT_! REMEMBER! KRATOS BIKE KICKED WOLF IN MID-GORE! THIS TIME, WOLF'S GORE WAS FASTER THAN THE KICK!"

…

But before Wolf can cover Kratos, Ares nails him with a Thrust Kick to the jaw!

"HEY!" Al gasps.

"Speaking of KICKS…!" Cris says.

Ares looks down at Kratos. Ares picks Kratos up…

…

…

…

…

…and drops him with the Six Feet Under! Ares covers Kratos himself: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"And ARES has eliminated Kratos!" Al says.

"Kratos has been eliminated!" Blader DJ confirms as Ares stands up with a stoic look on his face. The crowd gives a mixed reaction to the elimination, given how it came about.

"But…Wolf was about to do the honors himself!" Jeremy says, confused.

"He WAS…but think about what Ares is here to prove," Jonathan says. "He wants to reassert HIMSELF as the God of War, the lord of the shadows, the dark force of CCW, the one to be reckoned with more so than Wolf, more so than Kratos! And what better way to pull that off in a match like this…than being able to say you eliminated BOTH guys?"

"…It really IS every man for himself…" Cris says.

"Indeed it is…and Wolf just got wind of THAT…" Jeremy says.

Ares pushes Kratos out of the ring…while Wolf glares at him, knowing what he did. Wolf knows that Ares stole the pin from him, stole the elimination…but he also knew that it was down to one-on-one now.

…

Wolf and Ares both stand up and trade blows with one another…Wolf getting the better of it for the moment being. Wolf Irish Whips Ares across the ring…and goes for a Back Body Drop, but Ares kicks Kratos in the face to prevent it. Ares then adds a Spinning Wheel Kick to his offensive assault. Ares puts Kratos in a Wrist Lock…and Leg Lariats him backwards into a corner. Ares backs up…

…

…

…and this time is able to connect with the Stinger Splash! Ares follows up the Stinger Splash with Snake Eyes…and then a Running Big Boot to the skull off of the ropes! Ares holds up his hand…waiting for Wolf to stand…

…

…and Ares grabs him by the throat! Ares lifts Wolf up…

…

…but Wolf lands onto his feet to avoid the Chokeslam! Wolf grabs Ares by the waist, runs into the ropes and delivers a Chaos Theory! Wolf hangs on for the bridging pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ares kicks out…but Wolf stands up…turns Ares around…

…

…and pulls him into a Spinebuster! Wolf pins Ares and the referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ares gets his shoulder up!

"Down to two men – Wolf Hawkfield and Ares…" says Al, setting the scene. "Which one will prevail amongst the Super Heavyweights? One of them a former Magnus Champion…the other, maybe a FUTURE Champion…"

Wolf picks Ares up…and puts him onto the top turnbuckle. Wolf goes for a Belly-to-Belly Superplex…but Ares blocks it…hits three Mongolian Chops…and then a Headbutt…

…

…

…

…

…and then takes himself and Wolf out of the corner with a Fall from Grace!

"Wolf's plan thwarted, Wolf's plan…BURSTING INTO FLAMES!" Al exclaims.

"THE FALL FROM GRACE! SUPER CHOKESLAM!" Jonathan shouts.

Ares covers Wolf inside the ring: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Wolf kicks out!

"…MAT—NO WAY! WOLFIE'S GOT FIGHT LEFT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Cris shouts.

"Neither can Chicago! They thought it was it!" Al exclaims.

Ares tries to hide his disbelief…but he finds it rather difficult to do so considering the circumstances. The God of War takes thirty whole seconds to collect himself…

…

…before going for the Tombstone from Hell…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf shifts the body weight…and manages to land onto his feet and pick Ares up over his shoulder! Wolf carries Ares…and hits him with an Oklahoma Stampede! Following this move…Wolf takes Ares and drops him with the Decimator! Wolf covers Ares: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Ares kicks out!

"The Fall from Grace didn't end it, and neither did the Decimator!" Al calls.

Wolf waits for Ares to stand up so he can hit the Gore…

…

…

…

…

…but instead of standing up, Ares sits up!

"Oooooooooh…Wolf might just be DOOMED now…" Cris chuckles darkly. "I'm on Ares's side! It's just for tonight, but I'm on Ares's side!"

Wolf's eyes widen…and the Canadian Badass walks over to Ares and tries to pick him up…but Ares grabs him by the head and delivers a Complete Shot! Ares gets to his feet, picks Wolf up…lifts him over his shoulder…

…

…

…

…and executes the Lightning Strike! Ares pins Wolf: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Wolf kicks out in time! Ares finds it even HARDER to conceal his surprised feelings. But he does his best…

…

…and Ares goes for the Six Feet Under onto Wolf…

…

…

…

…but Wolf, as he's lifted up, reverses with a Sunset Flip Pin! The referee counts 1…2…Ares kicks out; Wolf hits the ropes…and goes for a Clothesline, but Ares ducks it, grabs Wolf and delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Spinebuster! Ares then ascends to the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and flies for a Moonsault…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf gets to his feet and Gores Ares out of the air in mid-Moonsault!

"**OH MY KHEER! GOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**" Jeremy screams at the top of his lungs.

"YOU SAY KHEER, BUT IT MAY'VE TURNED ARES'S INSIDES INTO LASAGNA!" Jonathan quips.

Wolf pins Ares: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy proclaims as the bell rings and "Badass" plays.

"Here is your winner, Wolf Hawkfield!" Blader DJ says.

"Wolf has done it! Two former World Champions, and Wolf has ousted BOTH of them!" Al exclaims.

"The men who played a role in costing him the Magnus Championship on _Ozone 38_, the men who put themselves in Wolf Hawkfield's way—they have been KNOCKED DOWN by the Canadian Badass!" Jeremy says.

"That Gore out of the air was impressive, I'll give it to him…" Cris says. "I have to be credible, so I'll give it to him. It'd be a hell of a sack in football…if the quarterback was upside-down, that is."

"Call it what you want, but you damn well better call it a big step FORWARD for Wolf Hawkfield to getting where he wants to be in CCW!" Jonathan says.

Wolf Hawkfield pulls himself up to his feet, clutching his shoulder…but more importantly to him, getting his hand raised by the referee.

"THIS is the Wolf Hawkfield that's coming to _P&amp;G_, folks! This is the one!" Jeremy says. "I know I'm gonna be scouting this guy, because I say that Kratos's words be damned—he IS a future Champion!"

…

…

…

As Wolf is celebrating on the turnbuckles, however…Ares grabs him and pulls him down to the mat. Ares glares at the Canadian Badass, and the crowd starts to murmur, fearing for the worst to go down.

"Uh-oh… Ares, though…" Jeremy worries too.

"The God of War, not taking kindly…" Jonathan says.

"Nor should he—he got BEAT," Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

But instead, Ares grabs Wolf's arm and raises it, showing respect for the winner of the match…before leaving the ring and heading to the back.

"…The stamp of approval…from 'The God of War' Ares!" Al says.

"Gotta love it…gotta love it…" Jeremy grins.

"Even the God of War—and that took A LOT for him to do—…even the God of War has to respect the Canadian Badass…" Jonathan says. "It's official, folks. Wolf Hawkfield's here. And if you're in his way…you're gonna get Gored…Gored…Gored."

Wolf climbs up another turnbuckle, beats his chest and flexes to celebrate his big win.

* * *

Backstage…Emmy is standing by…

…with referee Leif Heralding…

…and Zoe Payne across from her.

Leif Heralding says, "Emmy…Zoe…this is the official coin toss for the Demon's Dungeon Match. This will determine who will enter the match with the numbers advantage when it is 2-on-1 and 3-on-2." Leif shows both girls the coin, so they know which side is heads and which is tails. "So, Emmy…what's the call?"

Emmy closes her eyes. "…Tails."

Leif Heralding flips the coin. "Tails is the call…" All three of them watch the coin dribble on the ground…

…

…and…

…

…

"…And heads is the result," Leif says as the coin lands heads. "So, Zoe, you and The END will have the two-on-one and three-on-two advantage during the Demon's Dungeon Match. Remember that your second and third entrants for both teams are allowed weapons to bring into the cage. …Best of luck to both of you and your teams, and I will see you in the next hour for the match."

Zoe nods to the referee…and then looks at Emmy. "…As if you weren't screwed enough." Zoe walks off with these words, Emmy glaring at the SSX Demon.

* * *

"Haha! Yes! Zoe and The END get the numbers advantage in Demon's Dungeon!" cheers Cris. "Oh, that is GLORIOUS for our guys! Emmy, Annie and Reggie are gonna walk into Zoe's playground and not even have the numbers on their side—oh, glory, glory, hallelujah!"

"We've all seen what The END can do with numbers advantages, and it's always been destructive…" Jonathan says with a sense of foreboding in his voice. "They've left trails of bodies behind them when they have the upper hand in numbers, so it's going to be rough going for Team Emmy in our Demon's Dungeon Match later to—"

Suddenly…

("Birthright" by Celldweller plays)

…Megan Griffin, clad in her ring attire, walks down to the ring with Lisa Simpson in tow. Neither of them look very pleased at the moment as they amble to the squared circle.

"…Well, it wouldn't be Jonathan Ellis calling a CCW event without him getting interrupted by someone's music," Jonathan deadpans.

"Some things never change, bro…" Jeremy says, a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now, ummmm…well, that's Meg—excuse me—MEGAN Griffin coming on down…but from what I understand, Mystique Sonia's not in the building now…" Jeremy says. "Jenny told her to go home. I guess Megan didn't get the memo…?"

"Jenny convinced her tag partner not to go out here and risk further injuring herself, and from what we heard, Sonia listened!" Jonathan says.

"Well, I guess that means that Megan's gonna collect a forfeit win!" Cris says.

"Forfeit? The match was never official! If anything, it'd be a no contest!" says Al.

"Either way, we're not going to see Megan and Sonia wrestle, so why is Megan out here in her gear?" asks Jeremy.

"Good question," Jonathan says.

Megan and Lisa enter the ring, the latter with a microphone in hand…

…

"Well…Megan's here… Megan's ready… Where's Sonia?" Lisa asks a question of her own.

"Not here, you two!" Al tries to communicate to them from afar.

"…She's HERE, right? …Right? …I mean, she KNOWS that came out here to showcase DESTINY…to make her official CCW DEBUT…so there's no way that Sonia would spit in the face of that by NO-SHOWING, right?" Lisa says, her displeasure coming out even more. "…Megan, I'm so sorry—"

Megan takes the microphone from Lisa and talks herself. "Seriously?! What, did Sonia take her ball and crutch and go home? Did she have too many boo-boos to compete?" Megan's tone become mocking. "Is she SCARED of what I'll do to her? Is she too afraid of getting EMBARRASSED by me for the second time? …Or did she decide to just bow out because her PARTNER told her to? …" Megan smirks. "…Well, I guess we know who wears the pants in the team, don't we?"

The crowd "Ohhhhhs" at that comment from Griffin, who isn't even close to done. "Sonia…you ducking me tonight and not wrestling me here just FURTHER proves what I and what everybody's been saying about how WEAK you are and how you're more of a LOSER now than I EVER used to be to these assholes called fans. There is a FOUR-YEAR-OLD BOY who's wrestling with a BROKEN BACK, but you get a scrape on your knee and some dirt in your eye and you decide to bow out?! You're weaker than a FOUR-YEAR-OLD? How pathetic can you possibly be?"

Lisa shakes her head and slyly smirks while the crowd takes these comments with boos…mostly boos, anyway.

"Oh…and you know something? I bet those heroes in Big Green and First Squad are looking at this right now…" Megan says, "…They're watching…and Mighty Ray…Mighty Ray thinks you're a big f**king pussy right now."

The crowd "OHHHHHHHs" louder for this, Megan sneering as she says this, Lisa whistling, taken aback by the words…but not disagreeing. Megan shouts to some fans, "IT'S THE TRUTH!"

…

…

…

("Mystique" by Blue Stahli plays)

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Jeremy gasps.

"That music…! That music belongs to Mystique Sonia, but she left the building!" Al says.

…

Mystique Sonia, hobbling visibly (but doing so with haste and anger in her step so as to hide the pain), arrives on the scene and quickly gets to the ring, still dressed in her own ring attire!

"No, she didn't! She never left!" Jonathan says.

"She NEVER LEFT?" Jeremy says.

"Those are the same clothes she came in with, so no, she COULDN'T have left!" Jonathan says.

"But Jenny TOLD HER to! What happened?!" Jeremy queries.

"What happened was, Sonia heard Megan's barbs and wasn't going to take them sitting at home!" Al says.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Cris smirks.

Sonia enters the ring…and she walks to the referee inside the ring and says to him, "Ring the bell…" The referee blinks twice, not exactly sure if he should follow through with it…but Sonia insists once again, getting in the referee's face and exclaiming it to him. "Ring the bell!"

…

…

The ref gives in and decides to call for the bell to be rung…and it is, quickly! Mystique Sonia runs from the ref and Tackles Megan to the mat, immediately tussling with her on the ground with punches!

"Sonia's telling the ref to ring the BELL—and I guess we have a match after all!" Al shouts.

"Against Jenny's better wishes!" Jonathan says.

"Hey, she wants it, she's gonna get it!" Cris says.

Sonia fires wildly at the Daughter of Destiny while Lisa looks on with mouth agape. The referee tells Lisa to scram from the ring, which she does…while Sonia continues beating down on the _Family Guy _character with everything she has…or at least what she was left with. Megan pushes Sonia off of her…and gets to her feet, but Sonia quickly gets up and hits Megan with Forearm Strikes against the ropes. Sonia Irish Whips Meg into the ropes…and hits her on the rebound with a Flapjack! Sonia gets up and uses her good leg to deliver Knee Drops to the body of Megan Griffin…before picking her up and giving her Head Slams into the top turnbuckle—one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of them…before Mat Slamming Megan down onto the back of her head and then hitting her with a DDT!

…

As Sonia is doing all of this, Jenny runs down to the ring!

"And here's Jenny Wakeman—we were just mentioning her and what she must be thinking! She looks FLUSTERED!" Al says.

"And who WOULDN'T be? That's her best friend!" Jonathan says.

Jenny shouts, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I THOUGHT YOU WENT HOME!"

Sonia shouts back at Jenny, "I GOT THIS!" Then Sonia picks Megan up…and goes for a Fireman's Carry for the 108 Buster…

…

…

…but her bad leg buckles…and Megan lands behind Sonia…so she can deliver a Chop Block to the injured knee that connects with enough force to send Sonia onto the top of her head!

"OHHH MAN!" Jeremy exclaims. "The leg gave out, and Megan gave it a WHACK from behind! Poor Mystique Sonia—right onto her HEAD she fell! Damn!"

"Poor Mystique Sonia…said no one EVER! She WANTED this! She brought it upon herself! Done!" Cris says.

"Oh, come on, Cris; there was OBVIOUS provocation there!" Al says.

Megan mounts Sonia and punches her in the face, targeting the bad eye in particular. Megan delivers punch after punch, fist after fist and doesn't let up one bit, Lisa cheering her on from the outside. Megan picks Sonia up and tosses her out of the ring, where Sonia holds onto her eye nursing it. Megan follows to the outside and picks Sonia up…and throws Sonia into the steel ring steps face-first! Megan smacks the steps with her open hand and shouts, "Remember THESE?"…before picking Sonia up and dropping her with a Shin Breaker onto the stairs! Sonia clutches her leg in agony and rolls on the ringside floor…before Megan pulls her up and hits a Body Slam onto the arena floor, followed by an Elbow Drop to the ribs. Megan picks Sonia up and pushes her back inside the ring…and then Megan hits the ropes and delivers a Senton Backsplash directly onto Sonia's legs! Sonia kicks the canvas with her good foot in pain while Megan pulls Sonia up and hits her with a Samoan Drop. Thereafter…Megan grabs Sonia's foot and delivers a Leg DDT! Megan hangs onto the leg and keeps Sonia in a Heel Hook.

"Sonia shouldn't even be OUT HERE, never mind in a wrestling match given the injuries she's sustained and CARRIED with her!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

After thirty-five seconds of the Heel Hook, Megan stands up and drops a series of Elbows onto the injured leg of Sonia, enjoying the pain she is inflicting. Megan taunts Sonia and commands her to get up…but as soon as Sonia gets midway up, Megan kicks her in the bad eye. Megan smirks…and kicks Sonia in the bad eye as second time, playfully. Lisa can't help but giggle…

…

…

…as Megan goes for another kick, but Sonia catches it and delivers a Dragon Screw instead!

"You have to wonder when REGRET starts to kick i—whoa, no! Maybe not quite!" Al says. "Sonia with some fire left!"

Sonia goes back on top of Megan and punches her in the head…even delivering Headbutts in a fit of rage…before standing up and twisting Megan's arm, delivering an Inverted Atomic Drop over her good knee…followed by an Air Raid Crash! Sonia struggles to stand up…holding onto her bad leg…

…

…

…

…

…

It takes her thirty seconds…

…

…and Meg runs at her for a Clothesline…

…

…

…but Sonia ducks it, and hits Meg with the MS!

"MS from Sonia!" Al shouts.

"WHERE is she GETTING this from?! Oh, you're kidding me!" Cris bickers.

"Sonia with one leg and one eye, trying to function…" Jonathan says.

Sonia gets up…and starts to slowly climb to the top rope…and Jenny, seeing this, shouts, "SONIA, NO! DON'T GO UP THERE! YOUR LEG…!"

Sonia waves Jenny off and continues climbing…but Jenny goes up to the apron to look at Sonia, stopping her from fully climbing, telling her to her face, "Sonia, this ISN'T a good idea! …NONE OF THIS is…!"

Sonia yells, "Move out of my way!"

Jenny yells back, "No, your leg's banged up! What good is THIS going to do?! You're going to make it wors—"

Sonia pushes Jenny away from the corner…which ends up sending her off of the apron!

"WHOA! Jenny CRASHING—I-I don't think Sonia meant to push Jenny that hard!" Jeremy spots.

Sonia, not meaning to push Jenny that hard, looks down at Sonia with concern…

…

…

…

…

…and Megan, on her feet, grabs Sonia's bad leg and pulls it so hard, it causes Sonia to do a Shooting Star Press-like flip in the air and land onto her face!

"OH NO!" Jeremy hollers. "SONIA JUST GOT KERPLUCKED FROM THE CORNER AND FELL TO THE GROUND!"

"Sonia's lucky she didn't drop NECK-first! But falling onto her injured eye isn't much better!" says Al.

Sonia is completely dazed…

…

…and Megan, knowing it…puts her in a Standing Headscissors…

…lifts her up…

…

…

…

…

…and drives her down with a Ganso Bomb!

"GANSO BOMB!" Cris calls. "WE SAW MEGAN DO IT ON _XX 20_; NOW IT'S SEEN HERE!"

Megan pins Sonia, hooking the injured leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…mate—OHHH, mate! MATE! It's MATE, hahahaha!" Cris exclaims and laughs.

"OH MY GOD… Oh my God…" Al can only utter while "Birthright" by Celldweller plays and Lisa slides into the ring to hug Megan and then raise her hand for the first time in CCW!

"…Here is your winner…Megan Griffin!" Blader DJ says, but the conviction in his voice is replaced by a sense of shock. The Daughters of Destiny rejoice inside the ring, Lisa jumping up and down in glee for her partner.

"…Think about what we've just witnessed, guys… Megan Griffin has not only just won in her CCW debut match…but she has just WON…for the FIRST TIME on a PPV…" Al mentions. "Before this date, Megan NEVER won on PPVs; she was rarely ON PPVs! But tonight…tonight…she has DONE IT…"

"…And she did it versus Mystique Sonia," Cris says. "How do you like THAT?"

Megan climbs onto all four turnbuckles in succession…raising her arms on each one, making the most of this celebration while Lisa stands inside the ring and applauds. Some of the fans—a handful—are applauding too…mostly for the gimmick of Lisa and Meg being a unit and less so true praise for Megan herself. Jenny, however, is recovering from her fall from the apron while holding the back of her head and looking inside the ring at Sonia, who is down and out. The Daughters of Destiny leave the ring and continue their celebration up the ramp.

"If Sonia were conscious right now…what would be running through her mind right now? She came in ready to fight, saying that this was 'nothing but Meg Griffin' to her tonight…and SHE JUST GOT BEAT," Cris says. "Funny how that works, huh?"

"If you're Sonia…not so much funny…AT ALL…" Al says.

"And not if you're Jenny either…" Jeremy adds. "Man…"

"…Meh, who cares? Megan wins! Megan Griffin wins! Destiny prevails!" Cris moves along.

…

Jenny picks herself up…and rolls inside the ring where Sonia begins to stir…holding onto her neck and realizing what has transpired…

…

…

Jenny offers Sonia a hand to pull her up from the canvas…

…

…

…and Sonia doesn't immediately accept it. Jenny opts to crouch down and try to grab Sonia herself…

…

…but Sonia rolls away from Jenny and goes out of the ring, staring at the ground underneath her with two clenched fists. Jenny motions for Sonia to wait, but Sonia's already moving up the ramp and to the back, completely flubbing off the Teenage Robot.

"Ooooooh…Jenny trying to lend a hand…Sonia wanting NONE of it though…" Jeremy says. "Sonia's on her way up and out of here…"

Jenny rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp to follow Sonia, calling out for her to wait…but there's no stopping Sonia from exiting. Both members of Techno-Tongue amble to the back, one desperate to have a word with the other, and the latter not in the mood for anything from the former.

"…And just when you think Jenny's got a cleared mind headed into the main event…THIS happens…" Jonathan says.

* * *

Backstage, Doc Louis is in the DLP locker room with a television on…and he is watching _WWE Fallout_…

…

…specifically watching Snoopy, Charlie Brown's manager, as "Snoop Louis" backstage, imitating the _Punch-Out! _Trainer…and even using a bicycle as part of the act. Doc Louis mutes the TV. The Forces of Nature are behind Doc, sitting on a bench, while Aran Ryan, the Universal Champion still, is standing up beside the three of them with his Belt over his shoulder, juggling two shillelaghs.

"…You see that, boys?" Doc speaks. "…You see that little deal there? …See, HE thinks that's funny. HE thinks that's comedy. Trying to take the name of Doc Louis and make a cutesy PARODY out of it for us all to LAUGH AT, to deride and MOCK…like it's some kind of a joke…" Doc looks to Bald Bull. "Are YOU laughing?"

Bull shakes his head.

"Are YOU laughing?" Doc turns to Soda.

Soda also shakes his head.

"You know why you aren't laughing? …Because the DAMN THING AIN'T EVEN FUNNY!" Doc suddenly raises his voice. "I have built a DYNASTY in this company, a DYNASTY in this business with the three of you, and some dog is gonna come on out and take a whiz all over it with his fun and games? DOC LOUIS is not a man whom you get to imitate, because even under the BEST of intentions, Doc Louis is INIMITABLE! NOBODY brings to the table what I bring! NOBODY'S clients outrank mine! …But here we have a DOG who dressed up, who does this as a rib, and who calls himself, and I quote—are you ready?…'The World's Greatest Manager'. …That's a joke too. You laughing? You laughing?"

Both of the World Tag Team Champions shake their heads.

"Didn't think so," Doc says. "I don't need to tell you that the true World's Greatest Manager is sitting in this room right now wearing a red jumpsuit and seeing his reflection in three different places because of all of this gold, and it'll be in SIX different places once the FWAs are said and done! And after Doc Louis Productions has DOMINANCE in CCW and DOMINANCE in the FWM and DOMINANCE amongst all things Trios in this industry, after that I DARE that puppy to try and disrespect me again! I DARE him to eat a chocolate bar and see if I don't decide to choke him on it myself or let you do the job yourselves like you can do oh so beautifully—there would be puppy GUTS all over the scene, and THAT would not be a laughing matter. …Just like Powerbombing somebody THROUGH a ring isn't a laughing matter. Just like breaking someone's back and breaking someone's neck isn't a laughing matter. Just like what you two are about to do to the Dragon Kids is FAR from a laughing matter because just like there's nothing funny about a bad imitation of Doc Louis, there is nothing funny about two little boys sent through a meat grinder because THEY DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE A WARNING. …I TOLD those kids… They could've gone far if they listened…but they just HAD to try us. They just HAD to jump. …Well, they don't have to jump tonight, because you two are gonna send those two Dragon Kids, those two 'believers', those cheesy children SKY-HIGH! …The only difference is…YOU'RE gonna have the control over where…and HOW they land." Doc opens a chocolate bar and bites into it. "…Make sure…that those landings are as BRUTAL…and AWFUL as possible…because I'm not leaving this city without making at least one child here cry." Doc munches his candy…and then looks at a clock on the wall.

"…Ready?" Doc asks, throwing out his chocolate bar wrapper. "…Let's dominate."

And with that, Doc leads Bald Bull and Soda Popinski out of the locker room…towards the entrance towards the ring.

* * *

In another part of backstage, Jenny Wakeman eventually catches up with Mystique Sonia…

"Sonia, Sonia—"

Sonia turns around and snaps at Jenny, "Go away."

Jenny gasps…and Sonia continues, "Look, just GO AWAY, alright?! You've done enough with me for one night, don't you think? Or haven't I been HUMILIATED hard enough for your tastes?"

"Sone, I TOLD you not to go out there!" Jenny says.

"And it wouldn't have mattered if you'd just stayed OUT of it!" Sonia says. "I was on the top rope ready to finish! But you jump onto the apron, stop me, and next thing I know I'm blacked out on the canvas and MEG GRIFFIN BEATS ME. MEG GRIFFIN just BEAT ME on PPV… Bad enough I'm not in the main event that YOU'RE in, but when I get onto the show, it's to be pinned by MEG GRIFFIN…thanks to YOU…"

"Me?! Sonia, going to the top rope was ALWAYS a bad ide—"

"You know what? I don't even want to HEAR it," Sonia waves Jenny off. "You've caused enough debasing for one night; go ahead and win YOUR Title. That's all YOU have to care about—that'll just make things BETTER! I'll go from the weakling to the Females Champion's LACKEY or something! Now I'll know how Toad feels!"

"Sonia, CALM DO—"

"I'm DONE," Sonia turns away from Jenny to walk off…

…but Jenny grabs Sonia by the arm to try and keep her there. "Sonia, we're not done talking…"

"Yeah? Well, I'M done LISTENING." Sonia swipes her arm away from Jenny.

Jenny reaches for Sonia again, grabbing her by the wrist…

"Sonia, plea—"

…but Sonia turns around and SLAPS Jenny in the face!

The live crowd GASPS from the impact and suddenness of the slap…and Jenny holds her metal cheek, her palm on the side of her face for quite some time…as she looks up at Sonia. Sonia looks at the palm of her own hand, the hand that struck Jenny, looking at it with…intrigue…surprise…

…

…

…and after eight seconds…Sonia huffs and walks away, leaving Jenny still holding her cheek and watching Sonia walking away.

* * *

"Oh man…oh maaan… Techno-Tongue…are we seeing the END of it between those two?" Jeremy says.

"If you're Jenny, you must be wondering the same thing…" Jonathan says. "Sonia losing to Megan Griffin…and the way it happened…that may be the straw…the DEFINITIVE straw…"

"Sonia's got nobody to blame but HERSELF for that loss though; what did JENNY do besides tell her what she was about to do was stupid?" Cris shrugs.

"Sonia felt DISTRACTED… She thought she—wow… Wow, guys, I am STILL just…taken aback by that smack…" Al rubs his own cheek subconsciously.

"…Yeah…" Jonathan says.

…

The bell sounds!

"Gotta switch gears though!" says Jonathan.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall…" Blader DJ says, "…and it is for the CCW World Tag Team Championship!"


	28. CCW Pandemonium: Part 3

The Chicago crowd is hot, this match being the first of four main attractions…

…

…

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

Enrique and Max, The Dragon Kids, run onto the stage to a big pop from the crowd! There are a few adults booing the two of them, but for the most part it is 90% cheers in the Allstate Arena for the PBS tandem. The two of them peer out at the crowd—all 18,000-plus of them…and they turn to one another and double high-five each other before heading down the ramp, high-fiving every fan they see as green and blue lighting paint the building.

"The last time the Dragon Kids were in this city," Al says, "was on Day 1 of the 2013 Fiction Wrestling Awards where they competed in a Six-Person Falls Count Anywhere Match with their fellow _Dragon Tales _character Emmy…against the Twinleaves and Nico Robin."

"Don't remind me," Cris groans.

"It was a THRILLING contest that the Dragon Kids emerged victorious in, a match that I'm sure Chi-Town STILL remembers…so this city means quite a bit to these two boys. And it could very well mean a lot more," Al says.

"We've talked about the journey, we've talked about just how far these two have come," Jonathan says. "We've spoken about it AD NAUSEAM – the _CCW/UWE Supershow _and their match against Team 2D; their run in the CCW Combine Cup; their nomination and near-win of the FWA for 2013 Tag Team of the Year… Now TONIGHT…tonight…it all reaches a head. Can the journey complete itself? Can the Dragon Kids go from reaching for the brass rings…to WEARING them around their waists tonight?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN who they're up against?" Cris says. "HAVE YOU SEEN what has HAPPENED to them against these men? Need I remind everyone that Max's back is being held together by tape, tape and more tape as we speak because of _Ozone 39_'s closing events? And you want to pose the question on whether THESE TWO can beat The Forces of Nature? Let me make it simple for you: the answer is NO."

"Nothing new from Collinsworth, counting Max and Enrique out," Jeremy says.

"Don't tell me YOU Believe…" Cris rolls his eyes.

"Honestly…why NOT Believe?" Jeremy grins. "After seeing what these boys are capable of, I don't see why not."

"Well, you're ABOUT to see why not in just a few seconds once this damn music shuts off…" Cris grumbles.

Max and Enrique look out to the Chicago crowd on adjacent turnbuckles, encouraging the fans to get as loud as they can, to support the young duo!

…

…

And then…

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

Boos fill the Allstate Arena as Doc Louis leads Soda Popinski and Bald Bull onto the stage. The Forces of Nature raise their CCW World Tag Team Championship Belts while Doc raises his hands up over his head as well, the three posing in unison on the stage…before Doc starts walking towards the ring, all business. Bald Bull and Soda take their time, Belts held over their shoulders.

"Ahhhhh…HERE is your 'why not?'" Cris smirks. "The Forces of Nature…Champions since _Havoc_…the first two clients to sign with Doc Louis, and when you talk about domination, THIS is what comes to mind!"

"Doc Louis has been saying in every language imaginable that the Dragon Kids are up the creek without a paddle," Jonathan says, "and what the Forces of Nature have DONE to the Dragon Kids, ESPECIALLY what they did to Max, has emphasized that claim. After _Ozone 39_, I didn't think we'd even GET this match here tonight! But here we are…The Forces of Nature…and The Dragon Kids…"

"The COMPROMISED Dragon Kids," Al notes. "Let's just face it: Max isn't 100%; his back isn't CLOSE to fully healed."

"No," Jonathan agrees.

"But what Doc Louis and the Forces DIDN'T put into a hospital…was the Dragon Kids' heart, and no manager can teach that to his clientele," says Al.

"No manager HAS TO when he's got guys this good!" Cris pipes in.

"Over 300 pounds separating these two teams…" Jonathan says. "The Forces of Nature almost ALWAYS enter the match with a size advantage…but this disparity couldn't be much bigger without the Dragon Kids being weighed on the moon."

"…On the moon?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because when you're on the Moon, you're weightless?"

"Ah."

"From Combine Cup beginning to Combine Cup end, Doc Louis said that whoever won that trophy was in for a world of hurt, and that the trophy wasn't a blessing; it was a curse," Cris says. "Welcome…to the proof of that point."

"Let's turn it over to Blader DJ for the in-ring intros!" Al says as "Domination" stops, the Forces of Nature having stepped into the ring, staring off at the Dragon Kids across from them, Doc Louis pumped up as well.

"Introducing first in this match…the challengers," Blader DJ says, "at a combined weight of 375 pounds, they are the winners of the CCW Combine Cup…the team of Enrique and Max, The Dragon Kids!"

Enrique holds open a hand for the crowd to bring on more cheers for them while he and Max have a standoff with the Forces.

"And their opponents," says Blader DJ, "being accompanied to the ring by Doc Louis and representing Doc Louis Productions…at a combined weight of 715 pounds, the team of Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, The Forces of Nature!"

Bald Bull and Soda Pop stoically raise their World Tag Team Title Belts over Max and Enrique, the Dragon Kids having to look all the way up to see them in the lights. Doc Louis jumps up and down in the ring, barking, "Which one of you's crying when it's over? Which one of you's CRYING when it's over?"

"Doc Louis, the epitome of CONFIDENCE going into this match-up," Al says.

"As he has every right to be," Cris nods. "Now, who's starting? Looks like Bald Bull…and who'll be the first of the victims?"

Enrique is quick to insist that he kick things off…and Max, after a brief look, doesn't argue and goes to the apron to let Enrique handle the start.

"Enrique…" Jeremy says.

…

…

The bell tolls with Max and Soda Pop on their respective aprons and Enrique and Bald Bull face-to-face…or rather, face-to-waist at best.

"Look at the size differential… Tells you the entire story right there…" Al says. "This will truly be Davids versus Goliaths…"

…

Enrique suddenly runs the ropes…and Bald Bull Scoops him up in mid-run…only for Enrique to land on his feet and Dropkick Bald Bull in the back…which has no effect. Enrique hits the ropes again, Bald Bull roaring and running the opposite ropes…and Bull runs into a Running Front Dropkick, sending him stumbling a bit. Enrique gets up and punches at Bald Bull…before hitting a Jumping Knee Strike to the face and a slew of Leg Kicks, keeping Bull against the ropes. Enrique then grabs Bull by the head…and leaps onto and over the top rope all the way out of the ring, executing a Springboard Hotshot. Bull staggers even more…and Enrique goes to the apron and Springboards into a Busaiku Knee…attempt, although the try is thwarted by Bald Bull dodging it in time! Enrique lands flat onto his back…and Bald Bull goes for a Big Elbow Drop, only for Enrique to roll out of the way! Enrique stands and hits the ropes, Bald Bull standing…and Enrique goes for a Crucifix Headscissors…but Bald Bull hands onto Enrique's feet and tosses Enrique up into the air, causing him to land chest-first onto the mat hard. Enrique gets back up…and eats a Big Boot to the chest, Bull planting his foot deep into Enrique's chest upon delivering the move! Bull transitions this into a Giant Walk…and tags in Soda Popinski, who Giant Walks over Enrique's stomach as well. Soda kicks Enrique in the ribs hard, which causes him to roll out of the ring…but Enrique quickly rolls back inside the ring afterwards. Soda sees him and kicks him in the ribs again, causing Enrique to roll away once more. Enrique rolls right back in the ring, showing tenacity…but the same thing happens, and he's kicked out again. Soda sneers at the Colombian Kid before turning to Doc Louis and receiving his counsel. Doc barks out instructions to the Russian Monolith while chomping his chocolate bar…

…

…but then barks out for Soda to look alive…

…

…as Enrique Springboards at Soda…and gets caught in mid-Cross Body Block! Soda hangs onto Enrique…and goes for a Fallaway Slam…but Enrique turns the Fallaway Slam into a shot at the Arm Drag…only for Soda to stay on his feet, not going down on the Arm Drag! Enrique though comes prepared…and turns the Arm Drag try into an Omoplata. Soda lifts up his arm with Enrique attached to it…and Enrique is able to apply an Elevated Omoplata Crossface! Soda grunts and groans in the submission while Enrique pulls on Soda's cranium…keeping the Omoplata Crossface in for ten seconds…

…

…

…before Soda walks to his corner…and tags in Bald Bull, who grabs Enrique by the head and Headbutts Enrique to force him to let go of the Omoplata Crossface and detach from Popinski. After getting a heavy punch from Bald Bull that knocks him loopy, Enrique finds himself getting Irish Whipped into a neutral corner. The Turkish Nightmare speeds to Enrique…and gets two boots to the chest from Enrique to block the Avalanche. Enrique vaults to the middle turnbuckle and jumps, thinking Sunset Flip…

…

…

…but Bald Bull stays on his feet…and leaves them only to squash Enrique with a Sit-Down Splash!

"Enrique doing his best to—OHHHH! THAT backfired in the WORST possible way!" says Al.

"Kid was NEVER gonna get that Sunset Flip to go—you kidding? Crushed like a BUG!" Cris laughs.

Bull stays on top of Enrique for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.65 Enrique manages to somehow kick out! Bull picks Enrique up and delivers a Short-Arm Kneelift into the gut then a Double Arm Suplex while staying on his feet, simply hurling Enrique across the squared circle. Bull walks over and drops a Falling Headbutt onto Enrique's chest, followed by a second…and then pulls Enrique up to execute an Oklahoma Slam! Bull covers Enrique: 1…2…2.67875 Enrique gets his shoulder up. Upon getting his shoulder up, Enrique throws an Up-Kick to Bull's head, showing some signs of fight left…and he throws three more Up-Kicks…but a fourth is caught…and Bull lifts Enrique up by the leg, tosses him into the air and drops him hard onto his back again with an Alley-Oop Bomb! Enrique turns over to where Max is, somewhat hesitant to reach out for a tag.

"Enrique looking to Max…and you can tell he doesn't want to tag in here because Max is the one toting the back injury," Jonathan says.

Max encourages Enrique to reach out for a tag…and eventually, Enrique does extend his hand…only for Bull to grabs Enrique by his legs and execute a Wheelbarrow Suplex across the ring! Following this, Bull tags in Soda Pop, and Soda hits Enrique with a Short-Arm Clothesline! Soda covers Enrique: 1…2…2.73 Enrique kicks out. Soda goes for a Powerbomb…but Enrique elbows Soda in the top of the head repeatedly…and then grabs one of Soda's arm and applies an Elevated Kimura! Enrique tries to tweak the limb of the former Vodka Drunkenski with the Kimura Lock, keeping the hold applied…and Soda winces…

…

…

…

…but Popinski performs a One-Armed Powerbomb regardless, causing Enrique to lose his Kimura! Soda rubs his arm from Enrique's submission of earlier…and Soda goes for a Big Boot to the downed Enrique…but Enrique dodges it and goes for a Schoolboy…only for Soda to remain standing up despite Enrique's attempts. This prompts Soda to grab Enrique's arm and stomp directly on top of it. Then…Soda picks Enrique up and applies his own Kimura, lifting Enrique up off of the mat while applying the hold!

Doc yells, "You see that?! THAT'S what a real Kimura looks like!" while Soda maintains the Flying Kimura. Soda holds onto this arm for thirty seconds, the referee asking Enrique if he wants to yield…but Enrique shakes his head to assert the negative. Soda walks to the Forces of Nature corner and tags in Bald Bull with one arm…and Bull delivers Headbutts to the arm as Soda holds it in place. After four Headbutts…Bull takes Enrique from Soda Popinski…and applies a Flying Kimura of his own, doing what he can to rip apart the arm of Enrique! Enrique cries out in pain…but doesn't submit. Enrique tries to punch Bull with his free hand…but one extra tweak of the arm is enough to get Enrique screaming again. Referee Lonny Cunningham keeps watch of Enrique's expressions, waiting to see if Enrique will yield…

…

…

…but Enrique shakes his head once again! Soda tags back in after thirty seconds…and hits an Overhand Chop to Enrique's arm in the Kimura of Bald Bull. Three Overhand Chops later…Soda backs away and lets Bull turn the Flying Kimura into a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplex! Bull exits the ring while Soda pulls Enrique away from his corner. Soda beats his chest twice with one fist before executing a Leg Drop onto Enrique's arm…then a second Leg Drop onto the neck. Soda stands up…and holds his hand open…waiting for Enrique to stand…

…

…

…

…and throttles him…

…

…

…

…and…goes for the Cokeslam, but Enrique knees Soda in the head in mid-lift! Enrique then kicks Soda Pop in both legs…only for Soda to Big Boot Enrique right in the shoulder, causing Enrique to cringe in pain from the brachial offense from the Forces of Nature. Soda hits the ropes…

…

…and goes for a Clothesline…but Enrique forward rolls underneath the Clothesline and tags in an eager Max!

"No hesitation there—TAG made!" Jeremy says. "Here comes Max!"

Soda runs at Max at the apron…but Max executes a Rope-Aided High Kick to the dome. Max climbs up the ropes and applies the Bite of the Dragon in the ropes! Max keeps the submission hold applied while the referee counts 1…2…3…4…4.75 Max lets go…and Springboard Throwbacks Soda down into the canvas! Max stands up and clutches his back in pain, feeling the impact of hitting the canvas on the offensive maneuver.

"Max coming in like a house of fire, taking the big man down! But he's gotta be careful with that back of his!" says Al.

"Soda, do something! Cut this damn bean off!" Cris exclaims. "It can't be THAT hard!"

Soda starts to get up…and Max hits the ropes and goes for a Spinning Heel Kick…but Soda catches Max in mid-air! Soda holds onto Max…but Max, in Soda's arms, starts throwing punches at Popinski's head and face, holding Soda in an Elevated Side Headlock in the meantime! Soda lifts Max up…and Max flips over onto his feet and Dropkicks Soda in the back. Max climbs to the second rope in a corner…and hits a Diving Shining Wizard to Soda's face, causing the big Soviet to fall down! Max pins Soda: 1…2…

…

…Soda kicks out emphatically! Max helps Enrique up to his feet…and with both Dragon Kids standing and Soda getting up…the PBS duo goes for a Double Suplex…

…

…

…

…but Soda is too strong…and ends up lifting both Enrique and Max into the air instead!

"Max and Enrique like to perform a Double Three Amigos Suplex move, but I don't think it's gonna work out well for them here!" Al says.

"They really ARE dreamers if they think they could have pulled THAT off! Haha! Drop 'em!" Cris hoots.

…

However, Max and Enrique both hit knees to the top of Soda's skull…land on their feet…and nail a Double Roundhouse Kick to Soda Pop's head! Soda is dropped…but then so are the Dragon Kids by a Double Clothesline from Bald Bull! Bull stomps onto both of the young boys, placing focus on Max in particular. After ten seconds of stomping to both men…Bald Bull goes for a Body Slam to Max…but Max lands onto his feet in front of Bald Bull…and hits him with a Stunner! Max hits the ropes…and goes for a Wheelbarrow Bulldog…

…

…

…but Bald Bull turns it into a Back Suplex Gutbuster directly onto the top ring rope!

"Ohhhhhh! Let's see what Max had for lunch, shall we?!" Cris jokes.

"From a normal man, that can rupture something, but from BALD BULL to MAX, that is immeasurable DEVASTATION," says Jonathan.

"How fitting from a Force of Nature!" Cris says.

Max gasps for air as his diaphragm nearly explodes from the maneuver. Bald Bull, ready to end things at Doc Louis's behest, grabs Max and goes for the Turkish Delight…

…

…

…

…but as Max is on Bald Bull's shoulders…Enrique is on the top rope in a neutral corner…

…

…and he grabs Max's wrists…

…

…

…

…and Enrique flips out of the corner…sending Max backward as well and providing enough momentum for Max to deliver a Hurricanrana to Bald Bull!

"What a double-team move! The Dragon Kids doing what they do best: making the most out of their size!" Al calls.

"What kind of Cirque du Soleil s**t is THIS?!" Cris shouts

Bull rolls out of the ring, Doc Louis rubbing his eyes in disbelief…while Soda stands back up. Max hits the ropes…and runs into a hand to the throat!

"YEAH! Let's put an end to that! Cokeslam him!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

Before the Cokeslam, Enrique scores with a Jumping Enzuigiri to the back of Soda's head! After this…Max and Enrique execute a Double Enzuigiri! Soda's eyes glaze over…and Max and Enrique Double Dropkick Soda, sending him into the ropes. Max and Enrique speed into Soda with a Double Shoulder Barge into the midsection. Soda is doubled over…and Enrique hits the ropes…for Max to pop Enrique up into a Double Foot Stomp onto Soda's spine! Soda ends up on his knees…and Max Savate Kicks Soda in the side of the head. Both of the Dragon Kids hit the ropes…and Baseball Slide Dropkick Soda to send him underneath the bottom rope and out of the ring! Bald Bull goes onto the ring apron, trying to return…but Max and Enrique Double Capo Kick Bull off of the apron to the floor! Max goes to the ropes where Bald Bull is standing outside of the ring…and Enrique goes to the ropes where Soda Pop is standing on the outside…

…

…

…and the Dragon Kids attempt stereo Planchas…but the Forces of Nature both snatch the Dragon Kids out of the air!

"Two Planchas, two catches! Two VERY Cris Collinsworth-like catches!" Cris grins.

"Every time you make that statement, self-respecting NFL players collectively die a little inside," Jeremy says.

"Enough about that! The Dragon Kids are in a pickle!" Al says.

Soda and Bald Bull try to run Enrique and Max into the ring posts with a Shoulder Breaker…

…

…

…but Enrique and Max manage to escape and push Soda and Bull into the ring posts! Soda bounces off of the post and leans on the steel steps…and Max jumps onto the ring apron…

…

…runs along…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Running Diving Bulldog onto the steel ring steps face-first to Soda!

"FACE-FIRST! Max putting Soda down with authority, using the environment to his advantage as well!" Al says.

"ANOTHER one of the Dragon Kids' best traits! You can never discount a PBS Kid's imagination!" Jonathan says.

Soda goes down…and Max stands at ringside, the crowd chanting, "WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!" …But as Max stands up, he heavily favors his back. Enrique notices this and asks if Max is okay…and Max nods…

"Oh, but you can tell that everything Max is doing is affecting his spine—every contraction, every jump, every landing, every fall, every ACT…" Jeremy says. "Enrique's concerned…"

…

…and Max yells, "Watch out!"

…

…before Bald Bull Spears Enrique into the steel ring steps, sending the steps barreling into Max as well!

"OHHHH! And Enrique's CRUSHED!" Al shouts.

"Enrique was checking his partner, and he didn't see the Turkish FREIGHT TRAIN known as Bald Bull coming into the station and PULVERIZING him into those steps and sending the STEPS into Max!" Jonathan says.

"Imagine just how much FORCE it takes to not only move a human body and the steps, but to do it in such a way that moves the steps and sends them FLYING into another man behind them!" Cris says. "IMAGINE what that takes! THAT is Bald Bull! THAT is the Turkish Nightmare!"

"Doc Louis's client taking the momentum the Dragon Kids had…and ultimately sending it off of the rails…" Jeremy says.

Bald Bull picks up Enrique after the Spear, shaking off the impact…

…

…and Bull Fallaway Slams Enrique across ringside! Following this…Bull walks to Max…

…

…and Max, while down, kicks Bull in the leg. Max tries to put up some form of offense…landing two kicks…before Bull snatches the leg…and Max tries kicking Soda's leg with the other foot…before Bull grabs Max's other leg…

…and performs a Giant Swing…

…

…swinging Max around…and hurling his body into the security barricade!

"And this is a WORST CASE SCENARIO for the Dragon Kids! With Max already hurt, and Bald Bull with easy pickings, the chances of the Dragon Kids walking out of here with the Belts grows slimmer and slimmer," Al says.

"Walking out with the Belts? …More like walking PERIOD," Cris says.

Max slowly pulls himself up…

…and Soda Popinski now gets up…enraged…

…

…and Soda begins to punch away at Max as he's against the barricade! Soda, face turning red, puts his boxing skills to full use with strikes to the body and face…

…

…

…before Choke Tossing Max all the way over the apron into the ropes, causing Max to bounce off of the cables and splat onto the ringside floor face-first!

…

Soda Military Press Slams Max through the ropes and back inside the ring before entering the ring himself. Soda picks Max up…and proceeds to Biel Throw Max across the ring, taking his time. Doc Louis rubs his hands together and chuckles, saying, "This what you wanted? This what you wanted so badly? Ha! You didn't want any of this, Dragon boys—you didn't WANT any of this! COULDN'T have wanted it!" Soda Biel Throws Max across the ring again…and a third time, Doc's voice providing the perfect backdrop.

"Soda Popinski wearing a bruise from Max's earlier Bulldog onto the steps…and with that bruise, he's also wearing a boatload of BRUTALITY and ANGER that he intends to bring upon the young lad," Jonathan says.

"And I hate to say it, but with every slam…every move…the Dragon Kids' dream starts slipping further away…" Jeremy sighs.

Max leans in a corner to rest…and Soda rams him with an Avalanche Splash into Max's spine! Max screams in agony while Soda tags in Bald Bull…who enters the ring and Avalanche Splashes Max in the back himself! Bald Bull picks Max up and places him in the corner, lying across the top turnbuckle on the top rope. Bull clubs Max in the back…and then riddles him with Headbutt after Headbutt to the back, each one taking more and more out of the four-year-old. Bull hits seven Headbutts to the back…and then kicks Max in the chest, sending him off of the top rope…and flying onto Bull's shoulder, there for the catch…

…

…and Bald Bull Running Powerslams Max into the mat! Bull tags in Soda Pop…and Bull picks Max up over his head in a Gorilla Press…

…

…and tosses Max at Soda, who catches Max in his arms…and lifts Max up over his own head in a Gorilla Press. Soda holds onto Max…

…

…and tosses Max back at Bald Bull! Bull catches Max…and the Forces of Nature proceed to trade Max between each other, throwing him and catching him!

"Look at this! The Forces of Nature are playing CATCH with Max!" Al calls.

"Hahahahahaha! This is CLASSIC! I want an animated .gif of this PRONTO!" Cris laughs. "That is just PRICELESS, man!"

"Doc Louis finding humor in it too…but he and you are the only ones; this isn't fun OR funny for poor Max…" Jonathan says.

"If anything, it's DEGRADING…" Jeremy says.

Soda makes another catch…and hits a Backbreaker onto his knee while Bald Bull exits the squared circle to the apron. Soda picks Max up by his hair…and Headbutts him in the back of the head, sending Max rolling to the ropes. With Max lying prone, Soda Popinski stands up on Max's back while holding onto the ring ropes for leverage! Max hollers in pain while Soda keeps his boots on Emmy's brother's spine, and referee Lonny Cunningham counts 1…2…3…4…4.85 Soda gets off of Max's back and picks Max up. Soda lifts Max up…and executes a Slingshot Drop Suplex. Max weakly crawls from the canvas to try to tag out…Enrique now recovering on the apron in his corner…

…

…

…but Soda casually just grabs Max by the beltline of his pants and carries him back to the Forces' corner. Max kneels up…and Soda Big Boots him directly in the face. Soda raises both of his arms and taunts _Maxito_, the crowd booing this while Doc Louis is loving every second of it. Soda bends down to pick up Max…

…

…

…

…who suddenly attempts a Small Package Pin on the giant! Max tries to bring Soda's shoulders down…but Soda refuses to fall, instead remaining standing and Headbutting Max in the face. Soda tags in Bald Bull and picks Max up. Bull drops to a knee…and Soda just drops Max onto Bull's knee for an Assisted Pendulum Backbreaker! Max wails as his back takes another harsh blow…

…

…

…and Bull makes matters worse with a Backbreaker submission hold! Bull tries to break Max in half over his own knee!

…

The crowd chants, "MAX! MAX! MAX!" admiring the young boy's heart and trying to get him to stay fighting as best as he can…but the Backbreaker Hold isn't getting any looser coming from Bald Bull.

"Just give it up, kiddo! Just save yourself the agony! You knew you weren't winning from the start, so let's just fast-forward your fate!" Cris heckles.

"Max REFUSING to quit, REFUSING to give up…" Al says.

"He really IS his sister's brother…" Jeremy says.

"Relation to Emmy isn't going to get him out of this hold though!" Jonathan says. "I don't know what WILL!"

…

…

…

…

…

After thirty seconds, Enrique runs into the ring and Dropkicks Bull in the back of the head!

"Well, THAT will!" Jeremy says. "Enrique running in to save his partner's bacon—it's like he KNEW Max wasn't getting out of that…"

"Referee, he's not legal—come on!" Cris complains. "How do you ALLOW that?!"

Enrique stomps on the unsuspecting Bull, only concerned with helping his friend Max out of the predicament. Bull is down…

…

…but on one stomp try, Bull grabs Enrique's foot and holds it above him…and pushes Enrique up and off of him! Bull gets to his knees…and Enrique goes for a Roundhouse Kick, but Bull catches it and plants Enrique with a Thrust Spinebuster! Bald Bull stands up…grabs Enrique's legs…

…

…

…and Giant Swings him back into the Dragon Kids' corner in a heap!

"There! Bye-bye, Enrique! You weren't even legal in the first place!" Cris says.

Bald Bull picks Max up…

…

…

…and puts him in a Bear Hug!

"And back to a submission—the BEAR HUG applied here," Al says. "And THIS could be the end…"

"Bear Hugger perfects this move, but from Bald Bull, it's not half bad! From Bald Bull onto MAX…it's a killer," Cris smirks. "Tap, kid. Just tap."

Bull squeezes Max's spine, Doc yelling, "I wanna hear those bones BREAK, my man! Make him regret even THINKING he can measure up!"

"Doc Louis RELISHING this—relishing ALL of it," Al says.

"It's almost UNSETTLING how he enjoys it…" Jeremy says.

"Hell, I'm enjoying it too! But all good things must come to an end, and THIS…this is about to," Cris says.

…

…

Max's screams of pain slowly start to become less and less audible the longer the hold is applied… After forty seconds…Max starts to fade…

"Max falling out of consciousness… If I'm the referee, I'm checking the vitals…" Jonathan says.

"I don't think Max has much left…" says Jeremy. "It may be over… It may be all over…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Max…raises his arm…

…

…

…

…

…and starts to elbow the back of Bald Bull's head…hitting one elbow…

…

…then two elbows…

…

…then three elbows…

…

…then four elbows…

…

…then five elbows…then six elbows…

…

…then seven elbows, then eight elbows…

…

…then nine, ten, eleven elbows…

…

…then twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen elbows…

…

…then sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three—Max just elbows Bald Bull repeatedly, his arm moving faster and faster and faster, putting as much behind the elbows as he can to try and force Bald Bull to let go of him and relinquish the Bear Hug!

"Or maybe he's got a LOT left in him! Elbows and elbows! And MORE elbows! And MORE elbows!" Jeremy says. "Max doing what he can and doing it with a purpose to find a way free out of this hold!"

"Bald Bull, whatever you do, DO NOT let go of that child!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

After approximately fifty elbows to the hairless head of the Turk, Max is able to free himself from the Bear Hug, stepping on Bull's feet…

…

…

…hitting the ropes…

…

…ducking a Clothesline…then a second Clothesline…

…

…

…and…getting popped up by Bald Bull…into a Dropkick to the face! Max lands onto his back from the Dropkick, which aches him…while the Dropkick angers Bald Bull, who snarls. Bull runs at Max…

…

…

…and Max backward rolls away from Bull before executing a Drop Toe Hold to put Bull onto the middle rope! Bull nurses his larynx…before Max stands up…twelve seconds later…

…

…

…

…and performs a Slingshot Leg Drop onto the back of Bull's head into the rope!

"Max, LEG DROP! Leg Drop onto the ropes! That's almost shades of Emmy and the Dragon Tail move she likes to use!" Al says.

Max climbs to the top rope…Bald Bull standing inside the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max jumps…just inches ahead of Bald Bull's Bull's Eye! Max grabs Bull by the head…

…

…and delivers a Jumping DDT!

"OH, did you see that?! Did you see that?! Max jumped from the top rope, and he saw the Bull's Eye coming from Bald Bull!" Jonathan says. "So he jumped and landed just SHY of Bald Bull so he could grab the head and drop him with that DDT!"

"There's _Maxito _using his noodle!" Jeremy says.

Max and Bald Bull are down together for nearly thirty seconds, the crowd clapping rhythmically and calling out for Max to make a tag out to his partner Enrique. Max struggles on his belly…crawls towards the Dragon Kids' corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Bald Bull gets up…grabs Max by the waist…picking him up…

…

…

…and receiving a Pelé Kick to the skull! Max lunges after the Overhead Kick and tags in Enrique!

"PELÉ OVERHEAD KICK! Also shades of his sister and HEEEERE'S ENRIQUE!" Al calls.

Enrique Slingshots from the apron…ends up on Bull's shoulders…

…

…

…and performs a Dragonrana Driver that puts Bull's head into the top turnbuckle!

"OH! OHHH! Slingshot Somersault Rana, and it nailed Bull into the top turnbuckle! A Slingshot Somersault Hurricanrana Driver!" Al calls.

"Slingshot Dragonrana Driver, if you will!" Jonathan says.

Bull is sent staggering…while Enrique gives Bull a Running Bulldog Lariat off of the ropes…bouncing off of him and not knocking him down. Enrique hits the ropes again…and hits a second Bulldog Lariat, still not knocking Bull down. Enrique hits the ropes a third time…and hits one more Bulldog Lariat that backs Bull into the ropes! Enrique hits the ropes now again…and gives Bull a High Knee to the chest…then hits the ropes and does it again…then hits the ropes and delivers a third High Knee to the chest, the third one enough to knock Bald Bull to the outside! Enrique sees the Turk at ringside…

…

…hits the ropes…

…

…

…and gives Bald Bull a Suicide Dive!

"SOAAARING…AAAAAAAAND—wait a minute…"

Bald Bull bounces off of the security barricade this time…and Enrique runs back into the ring…hitting the ropes again…

…

…

…and gives Bull a second Suicide Dive!

"SOAAAAARING…AAAAAAAAAND—wait a minute…"

…

Bald Bull is still standing…and Enrique runs back into the ring, gets excited…and hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives Bull a third consecutive Suicide Dive into the barricade, knocking Bull down this time!

"…Can I say it THIS time?!" Al screams…loud enough for the Colombian Kid to say.

"_Sí!_" Enrique answers Al from afar.

"_Gracias—_SOAAAAARING…AAAAAAAAAAND SCOOOORIIIIIING!" Al finally finishes.

"…We need to set a limit on the number of Suicide Dives you can perform in one match," Cris deadpans.

"Yeah, good luck getting THAT bill passed," Jeremy snorts.

Soda Popinski dismounts the apron…runs at Enrique and goes for a Big Boot…

…

…

…but Enrique ducks it, causing Soda to catch his boot over the barricade instead! Enrique climbs onto the top of the security wall…grabs Soda's arms…and hits a Colombian Necktie off of the barricade onto the ringside floor!

Bald Bull gets to his feet…and Enrique hits a Front Dropkick that sends Bull into the ring post back-first. With the crowd chanting, "ENRIQUE! ENRIQUE!" the Colombian Kid leaps into Bull with a Koronco Buster against the ring post! Enrique punches at Bull's face, fist after fist…

…

…before Bald Bull walks away from the post with Enrique in his grasp! Before Bull can do anything from this position though, Enrique leaps off of Bull's shoulders and ends up on the ring apron. Enrique Back Kicks Bull from the apron…then vaults to the adjacent apron and executes a Rope-Aided Dropkick through the ropes and in Bull's face. Following this…Enrique goes back to the floor at ringside…backpedals…

…

…

…

…and hits a Suicide Dive between the bottom and middle turnbuckles…turned into a Tornado DDT onto Bald Bull!

"WHOOOOOA!" Jeremy exclaims. "BHINDI MASALA, TORNADO DDT THROUGH THE BUCKLES!"

"Sami Zayn, eat your heart out!" Jonathan says.

"Bald Bull should be eating ENRIQUE'S heart out!" hollers Cris.

Enrique stands up…and tries to pick up Bald Bull to push him back inside the ring, so he can capitalize and pin the man for the Titles…

…

…and he drags Bull towards the apron in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…before Bull suddenly bursts from Enrique's grip and pushes Enrique up and into the ropes above the apron hard!

"Enrique trying to pull Bull back into the ring, but he's just too powerful! Too much for one kid!" Al says.

Bull is hunched over, breathing heavily…

…

…

…

…and Max…comes off of the top rope and goes for a Corkscrew Plancha onto Bald Bull's back…but Bald Bull catches him!

…

Bald Bull drops Max with a Samoan Drop onto the arena floor!

"OHHHHH! Max trying to catch Bull with the Corkscrew Plancha, but Bald Bull performs a counter that couldn't be more destructive to the Dragon Kids' chances given the circumstances!" Jonathan says.

"That put the 'screw' in Corkscrew Plancha…because Max was screwed from the beginning! Hahahaha!" laughs Cris.

Bull picks Max up from the ground after fifteen seconds…lifts him over his head in a Military Press…

…

…

…

…and chucks Max right on top of Jeremy and Jonathan's table! Bull roars and beats his chest savagely before clubbing Max on the table with overhand blow after overhand blow. With Max lying on the table supine, his back pointing up…Bald Bull walks to the table of Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth…and stands on top of it.

"Oh…NO…" Jeremy shudders. "NONONONONO…"

"YESYESYESYESYES!" Cris cheers. "DO IT!"

"YOU'LL BREAK HIM IN HALF! YOU'LL ALL BUT MAIM HIM!" Jonathan shouts. "THE KID HAS A FAMILY!"

"And I hope said family has enough to cover hospital and possible cemetery charges!" Cris says.

Doc Louis gets giddy at ringside, shouting, "END HIM! HE ISN'T GONNA HAVE A CAREER AFTER THIS! FINISH THIS SUCKER!"

Bull shouts, "_Şimdi gösteririm! Zaman ölmek!_"

He runs along Al and Cris's table…

"NOOOOO!" Jeremy cries before covering his eyes. "I CAN'T LOOK!"

…

…

…

…

…jumps into the air…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…falls onto the twins' table with nobody home! Max rolls out of the way!

"OHHHHHH! AND TALK ABOUT YOUR CRASHES AND YOUR BURNS! THAT WAS A DAMN NEAR INFERNO THERE!" Jonathan yells.

"HOW DID HE—?! OKAY, ALONG WITH THE SUICIDE DIVES BILL, THERE NEEDS TO BE A NO GUARDIAN ANGEL POLICY IN FICTION WRESTLING!" Cris complains. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TWINS HOLD HIM DOWN?!"

"…Um, were we SUPPOSED to?!" Jonathan asks incredulously.

"YES!" Cris answers.

"…Am I obligated to justify that with a response?" Jeremy deadpans. "…On another note, I'm surprised our announce table SURVIVED that… We may just last the night with our table intact!"

Max looks at Bald Bull on the table…the table somehow standing fast…

…

…

…and, in his exhaustion, amidst his exhaustion, amidst his pain…he looks around…

…

…looks up…

…

…

…

…and climbs to the ring apron…to ascend to the top rope in a corner!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is Max—WHAT IS MAX THINKING?" Jeremy says.

"I think you KNOW what he's thinking…but like others, can't believe he's thinking it! Bad back and all!" Jonathan says.

"The four-year-old boy headed for the high-rent district…!" Al says.

"And when I said that we may go the night with our table intact, I may have spoken too soon!" Jeremy says.

Max stands up on the top turnbuckle…making sure he's got the perfect base…

…

…

…

…and Doc Louis stands between the corner and the announce table, shouting, "NO! NO! GET DOWN FROM THERE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS—YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! GET YOUR DIAPER-WEARING ASS OFF OF THERE! YOU'VE GOT NO BUSINESS!"

"YEAH! Listen to Doc! He speaks SENSE! Don't you DARE jump!" Cris shouts.

"Doc Louis standing between _Maxito _and the table with his client Bull!" Al says.

Max glares at Doc…

…

…

…

…

…

…looks behind him…

…

…

…

…exhales…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and leaps over Doc Louis to hit a prone Bald Bull with a 450 Splash through Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table, the table practically bursting from the impact!**_

"_**NAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT THE HEEEEELL?!**_" Cris is thunderstruck!

"_**MAX DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT DOC IN THE WAY! HE LEAPT RIGHT OVER HIM LIKE A CALF JUMPING OVER THE MOON!**_" Jonathan exclaims.

"_**AND HEY DIDDLE DIDDLE, WE HAVE NO TABLE! MAX AND BULL, THROUGH THE TABLE! MAX AND BULL, THROUGH THE TABLE!**_" Jeremy exclaims.

Max lies on the ground holding his ribs and shutting his eyes…while Doc Louis's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, aghast from what Max has just done! The fans are going nuts! Enrique, who starts to stand up himself, runs over as fast as he can to check on his partner.

…

…

…

The Dragon Kids, using each other to stand up…both grab Bald Bull and try to work together to get him back inside the ring. Doc Louis, watching this, grabs his head and is almost frozen in incredulity. Max and Enrique get Bald Bull close to the apron…

…

…

…

…and Doc Louis takes it upon himself to stand in the Dragon Kids' way! Doc Louis stops Max and Enrique from getting Bull into the squared circle…and Enrique, realizing this, hits Doc with an Enzuigiri!

"Both Dragon Kids trying to work together to get Bull back into the ring—you NEED both…and Doc's trying to—OH! …Well, Doc isn't trying to get in the way and obstruct them NOW!" Al says.

Doc goes down…

…

…

…and the Dragon Kids, after much struggling, manage to shove Bald Bull back inside the ring! Max and Enrique pant heavily…and then look to each other with resolve, ready to bring the match to a conclusion. Max and Enrique enter the ring…

…

…and Bull, through some sheer will, gets to his knees.

The Dragon Kids are somewhat surprised…but they nod to one another and hit Bald Bull with kicks to the chest and back in tandem, Soccer Kick and Shoot Kick from Enrique and Max respectively…and after four such combinations…the two of them deliver a Con-Kick-To to Bald Bull's skull—dual kicks to the face and back of the head! Bull is dazed…and Max grabs Bull by the head as he's kneeling. Enrique hits the ropes…and Enrique and Max hit a One-Handed Bulldog/Complete Shot combination! Bull is down…and Max hits a Standing Moonsault onto Bull's back…then Enrique hits a Standing Shooting Star Press…

…then Enrique stands, and Max pushes Enrique's leg upward to make for an Aided Standing Moonsault…

…

…and with Enrique on his hands and knees…Max runs off of Enrique's back…to the middle rope, then the top rope…

…

…

…and into a Triple Jump Moonsault on top of the Turkish Nightmare!

Enrique goes to the ring apron…

…

…and Bald Bull stands…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Enrique executes a Springboard Busaiku Knee Strike, leaving Bull down onto his back now!

"BALD BULL DOWN!" Jonathan shouts.

The Dragon Kids both climb to the top rope…ascending to the same turnbuckle…and Chicago knows what maneuver might be coming next…

"AND WE SAW THEM DO THIS TO SODA POP ON _OZONE_!" Al shouts.

"NOOOOO, NO, NO, NO, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…and Max and Enrique dive…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max and Enrique deliver the Dream Come True, stereo 450 Splashes on top of Bald Bull!

"YES, IT CAN! THE DREAM COME TRUE! DOUBLE DOSE OF 450!" Jonathan shouts.

"IS IT TRULY A DREAM COME TRUE FOR THE DRAGON KIDS?!" Jeremy exclaims.

Max nurses his midsection…and Enrique covers Bald Bull: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Soda Popinski pulls Enrique out of the ring to break up the pin! Soda Big Boots Enrique to knock him down!

"…FORGE—NOOOO!" Jeremy shouts. "SODA POP WITH THE TIMELY INTERVENTION!"

"Soda Pop doing his part to preserve the Tag Team gold of the Forces of Nature!" Al says.

Max sees what Soda has done…and _Maxito _hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…his Suicide Dive is intercepted by a Tomagavk to the skull!

"OHHHHHH!" Jeremy clutches his head. "SOARING AND GETTING SCORED ON!"

"YEAH! YEAH! SWATTED HIM LIKE THE PESKY BEE HE IS!" Cris cheers.

Soda pulls Max onto the apron…pushes Enrique into the ring…makes sure they are both close to their own corner…

…

…

…and forces Enrique to tag in Max!

"And now Soda…KNOWING who the more wounded Dragon Kid is, is going to force the hand of Enrique, LITERALLY, to his partner…" Al says.

"A DEVILISH move…" says Jonathan.

"But SMART AS HELL… That's what tutelage under Doc Louis provides for you," Cris smirks.

Soda pulls Enrique out of the ring and goes to the apron himself, extending his hand towards Bald Bull…who crawls to the Forces of Nature's corner and tags out. Soda enters the ring over the top rope with a Soviet smirk…and he grabs Max in a Cobra Clutch…

…

…lifts him up…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Cobra Clutch Backbreaker before hurling Max across the ring!

"GLASNOST CONNECTS! Transparency and openness, and if I'M being transparent and open, I think that Max is on his last limbs…!" Jonathan says.

"You're damn right he is," Cris nods.

After Glasnost, Soda puts Max…in a Standing Headscissors. Soda lifts Max up onto his shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jackknife Powerbombs Max into the mat!

"JACKKNIFE POWERBOMB! Up in the lights and then DOWN with a thud!" Al says.

"Nighty-night, Maxie!" Cris grins.

Soda drops down and covers Max, not bothering to hook a leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Max gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—ARE YOU JOKING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Cris exclaims. "WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! …MAX?! SHOULDER UP, TWO?! NO PUN INTENDED, BUT BULL—THAT WAS THREE! THAT WAS FREAKING THREE!"

"IT WAS A TWO, CRIS! IT WAS A TWO, AND MAX AND ENRIQUE'S HOPE ARE STILL ALIVE!" Al says.

Soda is angry at this point…and with his patience thinned out, Soda raises his hand, signaling for the Cokeslam…

…

…

…

…grabbing Max by the throat…

"NOT FOR LONG THEY AREN'T… Bring oooon the Cokeslam!" Cris hoots.

…

…

…

…

…

…lifting him…

…

…

…

…and getting hit with a Double Knee Facebreaker!

"OR BRING ON THE MAX DRIVE!" Jeremy shouts. "GET IT?! GET IT? It's because he's MAX and it's—"

"PIPE DOWN!" Cris snaps at Jeremy.

Soda backs into the ropes…

…

…and Enrique grabs Soda's arms and delivers a Colombian Necktie Inverted Hotshot onto the top rope! Soda bumbles towards the center of the ring…tipping over…

…

…where Max is able to ensnare him into a Small Package! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Soda kicks out! Soda stands up…and Max hits him with Sweet Shin Music—a Superkick to the shin! Soda holds onto his foot…and eats a second Sweet Shin Music to the other shin! Max then grabs Soda for an S.O.S.…

…

…

…but out of the Front Facelock, Soda Backdrops Max…who flips onto his feet and runs at Bald Bull for a Flying Forearm Smash to knock him off of the apron! Soda runs at Max as Max is in the corner…but Max escapes and counters with a Pendulum Kick, then a Rope-Aided Gamengiri! Max climbs to the top rope following these kicks…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Diving Somersault Shoulder Block, knocking Soda down but also hurting his own back!

"SOMERSAULT SHOULDER KNOCKDOWN! …But damage to the injured back again!" Al calls.

"Not the smartest move to go for in this situation, Max!" Jeremy yells out. "But I get it! I get it—it's the ADRENALINE flowing! It's the desire to win, the desire to become a CHAMPION, him and Enrique, the Tag Team Champions of CCW? Will it be?! You've gotta get up, kid!"

…

…

It takes twenty-five seconds for Max to get up…

…

…

…

…

…but when he does…he leaps over an incoming Bald Bull Spear! Max turns around…and Bald Bull tries to Spear Max a second time…but Max leaps and Dropkicks Bull in the head and face! Bull moves back…

…

…and Enrique drops him with a Diving Backcracker from the top rope!

"GAAAAAAH!" Cris groans.

"BACKCRACKER BY ENRIQUE! DIVING FOR IT!" Al shouts.

Soda is moving…

…

…

…

…and Max delivers an S.O.S., dropping to a Stunner position rather than the Cutter! Soda still remains standing…

…

…

…

…

…and Max delivers a second S.O.S., into the Stunner drop!

"TWO S. ! BUT SODA STILL STANDS…!" Jonathan says.

Soda is still on his feet…and Max yells…

…

…

…

…

…and Max performs a third S.O.S., this time laying out for the Cutter, dropping Soda onto his face!

"NOT ANYMORE HE DOESN'T!" Jeremy exclaims.

"ONE MOVE AWAY! THEY'RE JUST ONE MOVE AWAY!" Al yells.

Enrique ascends to the top rope as Max rolls away to give him room…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Enrique hits the Colombian Splash!

"COLOMBIAN SPLAAAASH! THE FINAL WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Al shouts.

Max crawls into the cover as Enrique rolls away: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Soda kicks out!

"…FORGE—WHAT?! NEAR-FALL! OH MY STARS, THAT WAS A NEAR-FALL! HOW?!" Jeremy is stunned!

"HOW?! I'LL TELL YA HOW – IT'S A FORCE OF NATURE AND YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM DOWN, THAT'S HOW!" Cris says. "HOW'S IT FEEL, DRAGON KIDS?! YOUR FINAL WISH RENDERED PUNY ON THE BIG STAGE!"

Max slaps the canvas in dejection from the near-fall while Enrique looks at the referee in shock. Referee Lonny Cunningham confirms that it is only a two-count…and the fans are also stunned. The Dragon Kids wonder what to do now…

…

…and without saying a word, they know exactly how to proceed. Max pulls Soda up…manages to get him to a kneeling position with that weight…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…hits Soda with another S.O.S.! Enrique goes to the top rope again, the crowd buzzing…

"AND IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Enrique hits another Colombian Splash!

"…TRY, TRY AGAIN!" Jonathan quips.

"I HATE THAT SAYING!" Cris snaps. "NOOOOOOO!"

Max pins Soda again, Enrique rolling off of Popinski…and the referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Doc Louis pulls the referee out of the ring!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Al shouts. "DOC LOUIS!"

"DOC PULLING OUT THE REFEREE!" Jonathan shouts. "THE DRAGON KIDS WERE A COUNT AWAY!"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY GET FOR ATTACKING DOC EARLIER! THAT'S FOR THE ENZUIGIRI, PUNKS!" Cris justifies.

Doc puts his hands together, almost in a prayer-like motion as he consults the official, diverting his attention from the match and the Dragon Kids seemingly having the match won! Enrique, fed up, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits an Over-the-Top-Rope No-Hands Somersault Plancha…onto the referee, whom Doc Louis pulls in the way!

"ENRIQUE LOOKING FOR DOC, BUT HE TOOK OUT THE REFEREE INSTEAD!" Jonathan shouts.

"GOOD GOING, DRAGON DORK!" Cris shouts. "YOU HAVE ONLY YOURSELVES TO BLAME FOR THAT!"

Doc gets out of dodge from Enrique's dive; the Colombian Kid checks on Lonny Cunningham, even more upset by this development. Max sees Enrique land on the ref…and is confused as to what to do now! Max turns and sees Soda sitting up. With little other ideas, Max goes for a Superkick…

…

…

…but Soda grabs the boot! Soda stands up, still holding Max's foot…

…

…

…and while hanging onto the foot, Soda hits Max with a Tomagavk Chop!

Soda keeps Max standing up…holding him by the foot…

…

…

…and Soda hits another Tomagavk Chop! Enrique sees Max trapped in Soda's clutches…and tries to run into the ring, but before he can, Bald Bull Spears him outside of the ring!

"MAX IS IN DIRE, DIRE STRAITS—AND ENRIQUE CAN'T HELP AFTER THAT!" Jonathan calls.

"SPEAR! SPEAR! HAHA, SPEAR!" Cris chuckles loudly.

…

…

Soda hits one more Tomagavk Chop to Max…and then…

…

…

…Doc Louis gives Soda Popinski a chair.

"What the…? No, no, COME ON! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT RUSSIAN MONOLITH NEED A STEEL CHAIR FOR?!" Jonathan gets angry.

Soda walks over to Max…Doc Louis shouting, "CLOBBER HIS ASS! BROKEBACK MOLEHILL THE SEQUEL!"

He raises the chair…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Soda swings the chair like an axe directly into Max's spine!

"TO TENDERIZE A FOUR-YEAR-OLD BEYOND REPAIR! NO BACK BRACE IS GONNA FIX THAT!" Cris exclaims.

Max is almost in tears from the vicious chair shot by Soda, who nonchalantly puts the chair down onto the canvas. Soda grabs Max by the neck…pulls him up from the mat…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Cokeslam onto the steel chair!

"COKESLAM ONTO THE CHAIR!" Al shouts.

"THAT WAS NOT EVEN CALLED FOR!" Jonathan says.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO HAVE MORE HEART THAN BRAINS! MAX EARNED THAT COKESLAM!" Cris says. "EVERY BIT OF IT!"

Soda kicks the chair away, Doc Louis taking the chair himself and jumping up and down with delight from the Cokeslam on Max. The _Punch-Out! _Trainer puts the referee back inside the ring…and Soda Pop drops down for the pin. Referee Lonny Cunningham counts 1…

"CHECK…"

…

…

…

…

2…

"…AAAAND—COUNT FASTEERRR…"

"This is SADDENING…" Jeremy sighs.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Max kicks out and the crowd erupts!

"…MA—…ma…mamamamama…mamamamamamamamamamama—WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Cris loses his mind.

Doc Louis pounds the ring apron, screaming his head off while the crowd is cheering for Max and the Dragon Kids' resilience at this point. Soda Popinski looks down at Max and shakes his head, not believing it!

"IF THERE ARE ANY WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW ON EARTH MAX SURVIVED THAT COKESLAM ONTO THE CHAIR, I CANNOT FIND THEM RIGHT NOW!" Jonathan hollers.

"THIS IS HOW BADLY THE DRAGON KIDS WANT THIS! THEY ARE WILLING TO LOSE A PART OF THEIR LIVES IN THAT RING TO BECOME WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Jeremy says.

…

Bald Bull, outside of the ring, is also livid…

…

…

…and he stares at Enrique across from him…who is sitting up against the security barricade! Bull snarls, smoke coming from his nostrils…

"WELL, GOOD TO HEAR, BECAUSE BALD BULL MAY BE ABOUT TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN FOR ONE LUCKY COLOMBIA NATIVE!" Cris yells.

…

…

….

…and Bull darts towards Enrique…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and crashes through the barricade with his Bull Charge, Enrique just barely getting out of the way!

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO! BALD BULL!" Cris cries.

"NOBODY HOME! NOBODY HOME! THE BULL CHARGE GETS NOTHING BUT BARRICADE!" Al shouts. "ENRIQUE WITH AN S.O.S. OF HIS OWN—SAVING HIS SKIN, THAT IS!"

Doc sees Bull blast through nothing but wall and cringes, feeling every bit of the Turk's pain! Doc screams in frustration and starts to panic at ringside…looking at Bull…looking at Soda…

…

…

…

…and suddenly…Doc digs into his sweatshirt jacket and pulls out a soda bottle!

"Whoawhoa—what is THAT…?" Jeremy inquires.

"…Is that what I THINK it…? YEAH…" Jonathan's eyes widen. "SODA!"

"Yeah, he gave that thing to Soda, but I'm not sure—"

"No, Jeremy, it's SODA! It's the special soda Popinski drinks!" Jonathan says.

"Ohhhhh… OHHHHHHHHH… OHHHHHH NO…!" Jeremy realizes and panics. "IF SODA DRINKS THAT, HE'LL BE IMPERVIOUS! ANY SHOT THE DRAGON KIDS HAVE ON BECOMING TAG TEAM CHAMPS WILL GET CRUSHED LIKE BLINI!"

Doc tosses the bottle to Popinski, who catches it in the ring. Soda grins at the sight…and pops open the soda bottle. Soda raises the bottle towards his head…towards his lips…

…

…

…

…

…and…he gets the bottle knocked out of his hands by a Springboarding Max out of nowhere! Max knocks the bottle away…but also crashes on top of a still-recovering referee Lonny Cunningham by accident!

"WHOA! WHERE DID MAX COME FROM?!" Al shouts.

"I don't know, but he landed on the referee Lonny Cunningham!" Jonathan says.

"What is it with the Dragon Kids and attacking refs?! Why aren't they DISQUALIFIED?!" Cris complains.

"Cris, you and we ALL know that that wasn't intentional contact… The GOAL of that Springboard, though, was to get the soda bottle out of Soda's clutches, and in that regard, mission accomplished!" Jonathan says.

"And for Max's sake, that's GOOD NEWS," Jeremy says.

Soda growls, peeved with having his bottle robbed from him…and Soda walks over to the apron towards where Max has rolled to…

…

…

…

…and Max applies a Guillotine Choke at the apron, the ropes as a leverage mechanism! To the tune of loud "DRAGON KIDS! DRAGON KIDS!" chants, Max keeps the Guillotine in with all of his might…Soda tipping over the ropes the more the hold is applied…and Soda grimaces…and turns redder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Enrique picks up the soda bottle and hits Soda in the top of the head with it!

"HEYHEYHEY! THE BOTTLE! ENRIQUE BROKE THE BOTTLE OVER THE HEAD OF POPINSKI!" Al shouts.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Cris shouts. "YOU GET ON SODA FOR USING A CHAIR, BUT THAT GUY CAN BREAK BOTTLES OVER THEIR HEADS! THIS IS BALONEY! UTTER BALONEY!"

The bottle shatters over Soda's cranium! Soda backs away from the ropes, the burning pain of the broken glass unbearable…while Enrique and Max work together to brush away the shattered bottle glass from the ring apron onto the ringside floor. Then the Dragon Kids both stand up on the apron, Soda Pop standing. Enrique and Max Springboard…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…they both get throttled by Soda Popinski! Soda growls at the PBS children…lifts them up in stereo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…gets countered into a Double S.O.S. by the Dragon Kids!

"DOUBLE S.O.S.! THEY BOTH CONNECT! THEY BOTH CONNECT! SODA IS DOWN, AND THERE'S ONLY ONE THING LEFT TO DO!" Al calls.

The crowd is on its feet while Max implores Enrique to climb to the top rope. "GO, GO, GO!" Max shouts…and Enrique obliges! Enrique starts to climb, almost there…

"ENRIQUE TO THE TOP!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Doc Louis…appears on the apron with a steel chair! He attempts to whack Enrique in the back with it…

…

…

…but Max Dropkicks him off of the apron before Doc can do so! With Doc gone, Enrique is free to adjusts on the top turnbuckle.

"DOC TRYING TO HAVE A SAY, BUT MAX WON'T LET HIM! MAX WON'T LET HIM GET INVOLVED!" Al shouts.

"HE'S ALL ALONE! CLEARED FOR TAKEOFF!" Jeremy yells.

"BLOW OUT THE CANDLE…"

…

…

…

Enrique goes for the Colombian Splash…

"AND MAKE THE…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and connects, completing the Dragon Kids' third Final Wish!

"…FINAL WISH!" Jonathan hollers. "THE FINAL WISH MADE!"

"…This isn't happening…" Cris shakes his head. "This isn't real…"

Max covers Soda, hooking a leg…and referee Lonny Cunningham is able enough to count this pin: 1…

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN MIRACLES?!"

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"_**YES!**_" Al answers his own question.

"_**THEY DID IIIIIIIIIIIT!**_" Jonathan exclaims as the bell rings!

"_**HOLY CHOLE BHATURE, WE HAVE NEW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!**_" Jeremy hollers as the Chicago crowd is in a frenzy!

Max and Enrique are both down on the canvas…"Solace" playing in the background…both of the PBS Kids spent, panting, catching their breath…while referee Lonny Cunningham is starting to collect himself. Max and Enrique both slowly get to their knees…and their eyes meet when they hear the announcement…

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of the match…and NEEEEEEEEW CCW World Tag Team Champions, Max and Enrique, The Dragon Kids!**_" Blader DJ makes it official…and as they hear this, Max and Enrique suddenly lunge to one another and hug each other tightly, the emotions finally setting in!

"_**THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS HAPPENED! WHAT WAS SAID THEY COULDN'T DO, THEY HAVE ACTUALLY DONE! THE DRAGON KIDS HAVE KNOCKED OFF THE FORCES OF NATURE AT **_**CCW PANDEMONIUM**_**, AND THEY HAVE COMPLETED THE JOURNEY! THEY HAVE GONE FROM UNDERDOGS…TO TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD!**_" Jonathan exclaims.

"_**THE GREATEST NIGHT OF MAX AND ENRIQUE'S LIVES! ALL OF THE STRUGGLE, ALL OF THE INTIMIDATION FROM THEIR OPPOSITION…ALL OF THE PAIN IT TOOK TO GET TO CHICAGO IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND THEY HAVE REACHED THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN!**_" Al yells.

"_**OHHH, WHAT A NIGHT THIS IS!**_" Jeremy exclaims. "_**WE JUST SAW THE BIGGEST UPSET IN CCW HISTORY!**_"

Lonny Cunningham hands Max and Enrique each their halves of the CCW World Tag Team Title Belts, raising their hands as they celebrate, smiling from ear to ear, the both of them. Enrique climbs up a corner and rejoices with the Belt in hand…while Max walks to a camera near the ring, looks right into it, and says, "This…is for EVERYONE who's EVERY supported us…EVERYONE who's looked at us and said they Believed… We couldn't have made it without you… THANK YOU… Thank each and every one of you—Mom…Dad…Emmy…Sally…Tom, Jerry…Takashi, Rei, Saeko…THIS…is for ALL OF YOU!" Max then raises his Championship as high over his head as he can…which still isn't very high in the grand scheme of things…but that didn't matter. He was a Champion.

…

Enrique gets off of the turnbuckle…and Max leaves the ring and jumps OVER the barricade and into the crowd, raising the Belt up as he laughs and throws a miniature party with the Chicago fans! Enrique goes to the outside of the ring and climbs the barricade himself, raising his Tag Title high. Doc Louis, meanwhile, looks at his Forces of Nature…and is frozen, not saying a word, unable to come up with anything to say here for what has just occurred.

"…This is a travesty… This is a TRAVESTY right here…" Cris facepalms. "They…they ACTUALLY WON…"

"The Dragon Kids…before tonight, were looked at as the Little Engines That Could…but now…NOW, they are the Little Engines That DID!" Jonathan says. "They are NO LONGER just the team that had a great match with Team 2D; they are NO LONGER just the team that won the CCW Combine Cup… They will NOW BE the team that came to Chicago, Illinois, with all odds against them, and walked out with a little more weight to carry back with them, because they ARE the CCW World Tag Team Champions!"

Enrique helps Max out of the crowd and back to ringside, the Dragon Kids walking to the back…and as they back up, they raise their CCW World Tag Team Titles with both hands, triggering a pyro celebration behind them at the stage! White pyro goes off, signifying this historic moment for the PBS Kids…as Max suddenly drops on the ground and does snow angels on the ramp, basking in the moment. He laughs as Enrique pulls him back up, and the newly-crowned Champions retreat to the back, history made.


	29. CCW Pandemonium: Part 4

Backstage, Maria Menounos is ready to conduct another interview…

…

…this one with the heavily-booed #1 Contender for the CCW Magnus Championship, Tom Brady. Maria asks, "Tom Brady…before I begin, remember please that you already have a wife, so don't get too many idea, okay, big boy?" Maria winks. "Anyway, onto the question—"

"ACTUALLY…Maria, I want to ask YOU a question," Tom Brady interrupts. "…How was your interview with Ben Tennyson earlier tonight? How did that go?"

Maria pauses. She answers, "…Well, we…never actually got a chance to do it…"

"Oh? …It never happened? Why not?" Brady asks.

Maria's face shrinks. "Gwen got angry and me after HER interview and threatened harm upon me if I said anything more, so Ben and I got separated from there."

"Really? …Heh…I would have figured," Brady chuckles. "OF COURSE she would do that, and of course he would LET HER do that. I mean, after all…what condition is he in to argue with her? SHE'S the main event and he isn't… Now, tell me, if I was the CCW Magnus Champion of the World, do you think that I would let a petulant, prissy, self-absorbed, malignant BITCH bump me from the main event? You think that I would let her be more important than ME? You think that I would let her knock me off of MY interview? …No, I wouldn't. That's the difference between the REAL Face of CCW…and the guy that's been lying to the fans, lying to his family, lying to everyone in this city here to foolishly support him…and most of all, lying to himself. I'm here, as the best real-life athlete in the Fiction Wrestling business, to bring him to the REALITY of the matter on who REALLY runs the place. The CCW Magnus Championship's been calling my name since _Jackpot_…and tonight, I get to claim it as my own and give Ben Tennyson the rudest awakening of his career. Heheh…I hope Boston has room and time for another parade… Oh, who am I kidding? Of COURSE they have time for one…BECAUSE I'M TOM BRADY…and the Bears still suck."

This dig at the Chicago Bears earns a massive round of boos from the CCW faithful as Brady walks away with a smarmy grin.

* * *

The Dragon Kids are backstage with their newly-won World Tag Team Championship Belts…

…

…and they are approached and both hugged by Emmy tightly as they appear. Emmy, with a big smile, says, "I'm proud of you. I'm SO PROUD of you guys!"

Max, who is trying to hold back tears of glee, looks at his sister and says, "Thanks, Em…"

"You EARNED this…" Emmy says…as she turns to Enrique. "BOTH of you did…definitely."

Enrique smiles, gazing at Emmy, his dream in CCW now fulfilled…

…

…

…and then, Reggie Rocket and Annie Frazier appear behind Emmy.

"Ready?" Reggie asks her student.

Emmy turns around and looks at her mentor. "Ready," she nods. Then she looks at Max and Enrique and says, "I'll catch you two later, okay? We're ALL going to celebrate."

Max nods. "You bet we are!"

"_Buenas suerte _out there…" Enrique tells Emmy.

"Thanks," Emmy says before Max and Enrique walk away. Then Emmy turns to her swami, and to the Backyard Girl…and she says, "It's go time…"

* * *

And back at ringside…

…

…the cage was beginning to descend…barbed wire on the top of it, as advertised. The crowd can hardly contain itself here!

"It is go time indeed, because NOW…we enter the Demon's Dungeon," Al says.

"Fifteen-feet high wit barbwire on top, like whipped cream on a dangerous sundae," Jeremy quips.

"…Enrique and Max were supposed to be PUMMELED tonight at _Pandemonium_, but that didn't happen…but no matter…because I'm about to get something ELSE to compensate: the evisceration of a Dragon Girl courtesy of the House of Payne…" Cris says.

"It has been brewing and brewing and now it EXPLODES… Emmy's team…Zoe's team… Let's send it over to Blader DJ for the rules," says Al.

The bell rings…and Blader DJ says, "The following contest…is the Demon's Dungeon Match! The rules of this match are as follows – two women will enter the barbwire steel cage, one from each team. Those two women will fight inside the cage for five minutes before another participant enters the match with a foreign object of her choosing. Per the results of the coin toss earlier this evening, it will be a member of The END entering the match to provide a 2-on-1 advantage for three minutes. After those three minutes have expired, a member of the opposing team enters with a weapon of her choosing, making it 2-on-2. After two more three-minute intervals with two against two and three against two, once all six individuals are in the ring, the match can only be won via submission or surrender!

"…

"And now, introducing the first participant in the match, representing The END…"

…

…

…

_[Pain…without love_

_Pain…I can't get enough_

_Pain…I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at aaaall…]_

("Pain" by Three Days Grace plays)

"Ohhhh yeah…who better than the captain to kick things off? Here comes the Payne!" Cris cheers.

The Chicago crowd goes nuts as Zoe Payne walks out onto the stage, clad in her wrestling attire which includes gloves for her hands for this match. The crowd chants, "ZOE! ZOE! ZOE!" giving her a massive ovation as she arrives in the Allstate Arena. The _SSX _Demon takes this reaction in stride and walks down the ramp towards the cage itself…HER cage.

"…from Baltimore, Maryland, weighing 166 pounds, Zoe Payne!" Blader DJ introduces.

"The concoctor of this match, the CREATOR of it, the one who made this challenge," Jonathan says. "With the coin toss going The END's way and the match stipulation being what it is…things are already in Zoe's favor from the start."

"That's why you're the Gemini Genius, Jon," Cris smirks. "You know these things. Couldn't have put it better myself. This is gonna be a far cry from _Nevermore_, folks. No sneak roll-ups in THIS Demon's Dungeon."

"That's right—there are no pinfalls," states Al. "…The level of hatred between Zoe Payne and Emmy has escalated for the past few weeks as it has been a struggle over control of _XX _itself. Emmy is the Pioneer of _XX_, the spirit of the CCW Females Division…but that doesn't with well with Payne. Zoe brought in Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan to change that and formed The END, who made it clear that they were out to end Emmy's career and bring about a NEW _Double X_. They ran ROUGHSHOD over anyone and everyone in side, but Emmy wasn't without her own support system."

"Emmy had her own friends, and those friends met with Zoe's friends, and just like that, a clash was born," Jeremy says. "Now…we take things where they've NEVER BEEN BEFORE here in CCW…"

Zoe enters the ring through the cage door…and waits for the first member of Emmy's team to come out…the crowd still chanting "ZOE! ZOE! ZOE!"

…

…

…

("Guerilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine plays)

"Oh! …Interesting choice here!" Al says as Reggie Rocket bursts onto the stage, extremely energized and ready to roll! "…Was this Reggie's call or Emmy's call?"

"I don't know, but to put the ECW veteran in the cage FIRST, someone who could best adapt to a scenario like this, I think it's smart no matter WHO came up with it," Jonathan says.

"And representing the opposing team, from Ocean Shores, California, weighing 149 pounds, Reggie Rocket!" Blader DJ says.

"And here I was thinking Emmy would fight first. What a fool I turned out to be," Cris scoffs as Reggie climbs up the outside wall of the cage and shakes it, firing up the crowd and getting support of her own! "Like she would be HALF of the leader Zoe Payne is…"

"Whether she comes out first, second or third, she IS a leader, Cris," Jeremy says, "and Reggie Rocket regards her as such even being her mentor. She didn't hesitate to join the fight for _XX _when called upon by the six-year-old."

"The sentiments Emmy has with respect to The END and Zoe Payne and what they've done and how much they are to pay are sentiments that Reggie Rocket shares just as much too," Jonathan says, "and Reggie is going to DEFEND those ideals here tonight in the Demon's Dungeon, as is Annie Frazier when she gets here!"

Reggie enters the Demon's Dungeon…and locks eyes with Zoe Payne. Referee Leif Heralding quickly rereads off the rules to both of them…

…

…

…

…and then he calls for the bell to kick off Demon's Dungeon, starting between Payne and Rocket. The **5:00 **time limit for the one-on-one portion of the match appears on the big screen, counting down immediately. Reggie and Zoe turn their attentions to it briefly…

…

…before going right at each other to get the match underway! Zoe ends around Reggie and puts her in a Waist Lock, dropping her onto the mat onto her face with a Takedown. Reggie doesn't spend much time on the mat, however, quickly standing up and executing a Standing Switch, then putting Zoe in a Side Headlock and taking Zoe down. Reggie fires with hard right hands to the face of the leader of The END—seven, eight, nine, ten of them. Reggie stands up and kicks Zoe in the chest as she is on one knee. Reggie hits one Shoot Kick, two Shoot Kicks…but the third one is caught. Zoe hands onto the foot and stands back up…only for Reggie to clock her with an Enzuigiri, backing Zoe up into a corner. Reggie runs into the corner and executes a Corner Clothesline with **4:27 **on the countdown clock. Reggie Irish Whips Zoe into the opposite corner…and hits her with a Corner Back Elbow Smash to the face. Reggie grabs Zoe's head and hits a Stunner…then a Snapmare to take Zoe Payne down. Reggie hits the ropes in front of her…and Dropkicks Zoe in the face!

Reggie puts Zoe in a Front Facelock and knees her in the face once…twice…thrice…before dropping Zoe with a Vertical Suplex. Reggie stands up and stomps on Zoe repeatedly before picking her up with **4:10 **remaining. Reggie tries to throw Zoe into the side of the cage…but Zoe lifts her foot up to prevent herself from running into it. Zoe elbows Reggie in the face to force her to back off, then turns around and punches the Rocket Girl towards the center of the ring with six fists. Zoe hits the ropes and runs at Reggie…into a Spinning Heel Kick by Rocket herself, knocking Zoe down!

"Reggie Rocket taking the upper deck in the early going!" Al says. "These first five minutes are critical, especially since The END will have that numbers advantage as the match progresses! Reggie's gotta do as much damage as possible to try and make the 2-on-1 maybe a 1.5-on-1 in the least!"

After a furious yell for the crowd, Reggie hits Zoe with a Back Suplex and stands…to kick Zoe towards the ropes with boots to the side and spine. Reggie causes Zoe to roll towards the side of the ring with each kick…before choking her onto the bottom rope using the sole of her boot. Reggie stands on the bottom rope and puts Zoe's throat against it for close to eleven seconds—the clock now reads **3:40**. Reggie pushes Zoe further within the ring ropes and applies a Camel Clutch in the cables, stretching the _SSX_ Demon's spine. After keeping this hold in for fifteen seconds, Reggie stands and elbows Zoe in the back and sides of the head, forcing Zoe to lean even closer to the cage. Reggie sees the position Zoe is in, and uses her foot to choke Zoe up against the cage wall, the back of Zoe's cranium touching the metal. After a seven-second choke, Reggie hits the ropes…and executes a Baseball Slide Dropkick that smacks the back of Zoe's skull against the cage! Reggie picks up Zoe by the head and hair afterwards…and grinds her face and skin against the steel wall!

"Reggie's words to Zoe Payne and The END on _XX 19 _were, 'It's WARFARE now'…and we are indeed having some warfare—Reggie Rocket not letting up on Payne at all," Jonathan says.

"Gaaaah…come on, Zoe! Get out of this!" Cris says.

Reggie takes Zoe all the way to the corner of the ring, Head Slamming her onto the top turnbuckle after reaching it. After doing so, Reggie snags Zoe's head and hair and grinds her face against the cage while moving in the opposite direction! Zoe's face begins to become discolored with the pressure as Reggie rubs her against the cage wall all the way to the adjacent turnbuckle, Head Slamming her there too—three times. Reggie holds Zoe by the neck and chokes her against the steel cage while climbing up the turnbuckle. Once on the second rope, Reggie pulls Zoe up the corner by her ears, getting Payne onto the same rope level. Reggie grabs Zoe in a Front Facelock…and attempts a Superplex with the clock reading **2:58**…

…

…but Zoe stands fast and blocks the Superplex to the canvas. Reggie keeps on trying…but Zoe bears down…taps into her own strength…

…

…

…and Vertical Suplexes Reggie up and into the steel cage from the corner!

"And the STRENGTH of Zoe Payne coming into play right there!" Al says.

"Oooh, yikes…" Jeremy winces.

"'Yikes'? Gonna be a lot worse than yikes in a hot minute, heh," Cris says.

Reggie falls between the cage and the ring ropes after bouncing off of the wall from Zoe's Suplex. Zoe dismounts the corner and grabs Reggie by the head, holding her down against the top ring rope and issuing Muay Thai Clinch Knees to Reggie's jaw. One knee two knees, three knees, four knees, all while choking Reggie against the top rope…and then Zoe drops Reggie onto her bottom with an uppercut. Reggie sits down, and Zoe hits the ropes…driving her knee into Rocket's cranium against the cage! Zoe takes her boot from here and pushes Reggie's face against the steel cage, cheek to metal.

"Zoe calls that Running Knee to a seated foe like that the Payne Train," Al says, "and Reggie's face was the terminal on THAT one!"

"And it was right on time too, heheh!" Cris chuckles.

Zoe pulls Reggie away from the cage and hits three Elbow Drops to the midsection. Zoe picks Reggie up after these Elbow Drops and rocks Rocket with a punch that backs her into a corner. More punches are fired at the forehead of Regina by Zoe Payne, each punch actually getting cheers from Chi-Town. Zoe Hammer Throws Reggie into the opposite corner with authority! The crowd chants "ZOE! ZOE! ZOE!"

"Chicago, always vocal… They're gonna like who they like and some of these folks seem to like the Hitwoman of the Rookie Revolution!" Jeremy says.

"Smart people," Cris grins. "Ben Ten fans, Zoe Payne fans… I think this city's not half-bad."

Zoe walks over to Reggie…and Hammer Throws her into the opposite corner, Reggie going down after that impact as well into the turnbuckles! The Hitwoman of the Rookie Revolution pulls Reggie up by the hair, little regard for her whatsoever…and Hammer Throws her a third time…

…

…but this time, Reggie bounces off of the turnbuckles and hits Zoe with a Flying Clothesline before going down!

"Now THERE is a Clothesline!" Jeremy says. "Reggie Rocket, way to take back control!"

"**1:43 **remaining on the clock—you've gotta put ALL of that time to use before the third participant enters this shindig," Jonathan calls.

Reggie pulls herself up while holding her spine…as does Zoe…and upon reaching a vertical base, she sees a punch from Zoe coming and blocks it, throwing one of her own right back at Payne. Reggie kicks at Zoe's legs with both of her own two educated feet.

…

But Zoe puts a stop to these strikes by kneeing Reggie in the gut and putting her in a Standing Headscissors. Zoe lifts Reggie up in an Elevated Prawn Hold, thinking Powerbomb…

…

…but Reggie counters with a Frankensteiner, taking Zoe down! Zoe stands up with a scowl, and Reggie receives her with a Forearm Smash, then another, and then five more…before tying Zoe up in a Wrist Lock and kicking her in the chest…and dropping her with a Russian Leg Sweep! Reggie stays on her back after the Russian Leg Sweep and applies a Neck Crank onto Zoe while on the canvas, twisting her head off to the side in an attempt to tear it clean off! Zoe winces from the Neck Crank, feeling the discomfort from the hold while Reggie looks at the clock—**1:18 **left. Reggie keeps the Neck Crank applied…turning Zoe's head all the way at a 45-degree angle…

…

…

…but Zoe fights through the Crank…

…and backward rolls to her feet…picking Reggie up off of the canvas with her! Zoe holds onto Reggie…but Reggie knees Zoe in the skull while being held, forcing Zoe to let go of the Rocket Girl and let her down onto her feet. Reggie grabs Zoe's head and smashes it against her knee via a Facebreaker…and then into the canvas via a Bulldog! Reggie stomps onto the back of Zoe's head unremittingly, the clock continuing to tick down to the end of the one-on-one period…and with **0:43 **left, Reggie delivers a Leg Drop to the back of Zoe's head…followed by a Vertical Suplex upon picking Zoe up. Reggie takes another peek at the clock…and proceeds to Soccer Kick Zoe directly in the spine, the point of her toe striking the middle of Zoe's back. Reggie hits three such Soccer Kicks, the last earning a pained gasp from Zoe. Reggie picks Zoe up…and Head Slams her into a nearby turnbuckle once…twice…thrice…

…five times…

…

…ten times before grabbing Zoe from behind…charging and hitting a Running Neckbreaker. With **0:19 **left, Reggie stands…and heads for the top rope.

"Reggie with a glint in her eye—she wants the top rope…" says Jonathan. "Just a few seconds are remaining before another girl comes out…"

Reggie stands up tall…

…

…

…and leaps…

…

…

…

…

…and…misses the Rocket Jump as Zoe rolls out of the way!

"Rocket Jump misses!" Jonathan calls. "Reggie wanted to put Zoe away with the Rocket Jump and maybe make it a one-on-one situation with Zoe Payne still flat on her back. But instead, Zoe dodged, and now we're going to see who's the first of the two END members to come on down."

"Things are about to get quite ugly for a Rocket Girl…" Cris rubs his hands together.

Zoe gets to her feet…just in time to see the clock ticking down…to **0:03…0:02…0:01…**

…

…

…

("Prelude 12/21" by AFI plays)

Bella Swan ambles towards the cage, a steel chair in hand as the crowd in Chicago receives her with a reaction of 5% cheers (perhaps from a few friends or family of Edward Cullen in Chicago) and 95% boos (from everybody else).

"It's Bella Swan!" Al says. "Bella Swan is next into the Demon's Dungeon!"

"And remember as well—the last four entrants get to carry in their own weapon of choice; Bella's got that steel chair ready!" says Jeremy. "Rocket's gotta watch it…"

Bella gets in the cage as the clock on the big screen now reads **3:00**, ready to count down…as Zoe Payne holds onto Reggie Rocket in an Elevated Double Chickenwing. Bella hangs onto the chair and rams the top end of it into Reggie's midsection, attacking Reggie's ribs. Reggie coughs from each strike with the chair…and after Bella's six chair attacks, Zoe tosses Reggie deadlift-style with a Tiger Suplex onto her shoulders! Reggie lies on her back in pain while the CCW RR District Leader grabs Reggie's legs and stomps onto her gut. Zoe digs her boot deep into the midsection of Reggie Rocket. Then…Zoe leans back and Catapults Reggie…right into a chair shot to the skull by Bella!

"OHHHH! POP goes the weasel on THAT one!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Zoe feeding Rocket right to Swan for that brutal chair shot, and it'll only WORSEN from here!" Jonathan says.

"Yeah, that's the best part!" Cris smiles.

With the clock reading **2:22, **Reggie falls backward onto Zoe's knees after the chair shot, and Bella Swan attacks Reggie's ribs with the end of the chair once again. Bella rams the ribs two more times…before climbing to the middle rope at the side of the ring…and executing a High-Angle Senton onto Reggie as she's draped over Zoe's knees! Zoe pushes Reggie off of her patellae and Bella stands back up to continue the attack. Bella Handstands over Reggie's body and executes a series of Knee Drops into the side of the ECW alumna. Bella puts Reggie in a Scissored Armbar on the canvas, trapping both of Reggie's arms while lying across her body and pulling it up for Zoe to kick Rocket in the chest. Zoe grabs Reggie by the hair while the Scissored Armbar is applied and throws some Kawada Kicks to the forehead, each kick delivered with malice and vigor.

Bella knees Reggie in the side and lets go of the Scissored Armbar. Zoe and Bella both pull Reggie up to her feet, the two END members standing on their two feet…

…

…and Payne and Swan chuck Reggie into the corner of the ring, Reggie smashing into the steel ring post and the steel cage! Reggie hangs in the corner, her skull and shoulder in tremendous pain from connecting with the steel with a vengeance…and Zoe walks into the corner and grabs Reggie by her feet, holding onto her by the legs. Zoe keeps both legs clenched, hoisting Rocket's entire body off of the mat. Bella picks up the steel chair…and whacks Reggie square in the spine! Zoe keeps a hold of Reggie's feet, and Bella continues putting steel to spine with more chair shots!

…

After nine chair shots to Reggie's back, Bella puts the chair down on the canvas behind Zoe. Zoe and Bella pull Reggie away from the turnbuckles…grabbing her by her arms and by her waist…

…

…and delivering a Double Inverted Hip Toss onto the steel chair!

"Zoe and Bella double up, putting Reggie FACE-FIRST onto that chair—INVERTED Hip Toss onto it, in fact! Very innovative!" Al says.

"Very IMPACTFUL too…" Jeremy says. "This is just getting worse and worse for Reggie as time goes on—how much time is LEFT? This has got to be the longest three minutes I've seen…"

Bella drops a series of knees to Reggie's spine…and after these knees, Zoe picks Reggie up and puts her in a Torture Rack. The clock reads **1:24**, and Zoe bends Reggie's spine over her deltoids while Bella Swan clutches Reggie's wrists to keep her firmly in place! The Rocket Girl grits her teeth and tries to bear the pain, but it is a heavy ordeal to do so with Zoe's strength and Bella's involvement too. Reggie can't move her arms to try and squirm away…and Zoe makes the matter worse by dropping to a knee and executing an Argentine Backbreaker! Bella keeps Reggie's arms held the whole way through…and Zoe stands up with Reggie still on her shoulders. Zoe keeps Reggie in her grasp…and drops to her knee again for a second Argentine Backbreaker! Zoe stands…with the clock reaching **1:00**…

…

…and Zoe Payne tells Bella to let go of Reggie's wrists, which she does…and Zoe turns the Torture Rack into a One-Armed Prawn Hold…so that she can toss Reggie into the cage with a Leg Trap One-Shoulder Powerbomb! Bella smirks as she sees the impact Reggie makes against the cage…and with Reggie folded up against the cage and with her feet on the ropes, Bella climbs up the ropes and up the cage, standing on the top rope herself. Bella looks at the crumpled Reggie Rocket…and dives into her with a Double Knee Stomp into the gut! Reggie's hair and head grinds against the steel cage wall all the way down! Bella stands between the ropes and the cake and stands on the throat of Reggie to choke her. Bella chokes Reggie for sixteen seconds flat…before allowing Zoe to pull Reggie back inside the ring. The clock reads **0:30**…and Reggie tries to fight back with Up-Kicks to Zoe's face, managing to connect on one attempt.

…

This angers Zoe, who goes for an Elbow Drop to the chest, but Reggie rolls away…and right into an Elbow Drop by Bella! Bella picks up the steel chair…and uses the end of it to choke Reggie against the canvas, digging the top of the chair into Reggie's trachea! While Bella does this, Zoe grabs Reggie's leg and puts her in a Kneebar. The clock ticks down: **0:13…0:12…0:11…**

"Time winding down—Reggie's in need of a lifeline QUICK…" says Jeremy.

"Well, one's forthcoming! Will it be Emmy or will it be Annie?" Jonathan inquires.

"And what's getting brought in WITH them?" Al adds a corollary.

Zoe keeps Reggie in the Kneebar…while Bella steps off of Reggie and keeps hold of the steel chair, ready to meet the next member of Emmy's team head-on. The clock: **0:04…0:03…0:02…0:01…**

…

…

…

("Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel plays)

Annie Frazier speeds down the ramp to the cage, the fans happy to see the Granola Girl head for the Demon's Dungeon to even the sides at two apiece!

"It's the lesbian!" Jeremy shouts.

"Two boyfriends!" Jonathan retorts.

"Doesn't matter—here she comes!" Jeremy says. "Ready to even the score!"

"Zoe, Bella, get ready to CONTAIN her!" Cris says.

Annie enters the ring, and Bella goes for a chair strike to the ribs, but Annie Dropkicks Bella in the knee; Annie grabs Bella as she is prone on the mat and performs a Gator Roll…before standing up with Bella and tossing her face-first into the cage! Bella bounces off of the cage into Annie's arms and Annie gives her a German Suplex! Zoe lets go of the Kneebar on Reggie and stands up, swinging at Frazier with a Clothesline…but Annie ducks it and hits Zoe with a Crane Kick that backs her against the ropes. Annie tries an Irish Whip across, but Zoe reverses it; Zoe tries a Back Body Drop onto Annie, but Annie grabs Zoe by the head as she bends over, drapes an arm over her head, lifts her…and delivers the Falcon Arrow!

Bella runs at the pumped-up Annie, who Inverted Atomic Drops Bella as she rushes in. That backs Bella up…as does another Inverted Atomic Drop thereafter…and one more which is enough to force Bella into a corner. Annie fires at Bella's chest with Knife Edge Chops galore, earning hearty "Wooooooos" from the crowd with all five of them. Annie adds two Shoulder Barges into Bella's midsection, which are enough to cause the vampire to drop to a seated position in the corner. Annie backs up into the opposite corner…

…runs in…

…

…

…and…slides underneath a Big Boot by Zoe Payne, getting back to her own feet behind Payne…and throwing her with a Cobra Clutch Suplex which is enough to put Zoe in the same corner as Bella, sitting in front of her.

Annie goes to the corner once again…sprints ahead…

…

…

…

…and scores with a Double Bronco Buster!

"LOOK AT THIS! A DOUBLE Bronco Buster!" Al calls. "Annie Frazier has turned the tide of this matchup in favor of her team—hers and Rocket's!"

"This is NOT the containment I was having in mind…" Cris frowns.

"I have a question though: where's Annie's weapon?" Jeremy scratches his head.

Annie gets out of the corner and raises a hand in the air to the delight of the fans with **1:57 **remaining on the countdown clock. Annie checks on Reggie's condition and helps her up to her feet…while waving to the back and motioning for something—or someone—to appear.

Reggie, wondering what Annie is doing, looks to the stage…

…

…

…and sees the Khan Brothers, Achmed and Amir…carrying a cactus towards the cage!

"Annie's calling SOMEONE from the ba—whaaat the…?" Jeremy blinks twice.

"…Well, first off, that's the Khan Brothers, Achmed and Amir," Al says, "but what I'm most intrigued by is what they are bringing to the ring!"

"…You are KIDDING me right now… PLEASE tell me you are kidding me right now… PLEASE tell me—she's bringing in a CACTUS?!" Cris yelps.

"That's EXACTLY what it is!" Jonathan says. "It's a cactus!"

"Annie Frazier bringing in a very painful plant as her weapon of choice here!" Al says.

"Part of it feels so expected…yet part of it feel so…UNexpected…" says Jeremy, stroking his chin.

There in an orange clay pot is indeed a cactus, the sight of which puts a wide grin on Annie's face, almost borderline mischievous in nature. Reggie's eyes widen as she sees Amir open the cage door and Achmed handing Annie the potted cactus, the _Rocket Power _gal quite surprised to see this before her eyes, to see Annie Frazier traversing this length. Then…Rocket smirks, uttering, "I like the way you think after all…"

Light chants of "CZW! CZW!" roar in the Allstate Arena while Reggie picks Zoe up from the mat. Reggie grinds Zoe's face into the steel cage again…before delivering an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker. Reggie turns Zoe around into a Front Facelock, leaving her back wide open for the Backyard Girl. Annie takes hold of the cactus…raises it above her head…

…

…

…

…and…gets poked in the eyes by Bella Swan before swinging the cactus down onto Zoe's back! Bella poked Reggie's eyes as well! Annie drops her cactus behind her while Bella runs off of the ropes…and hits Annie with a One-Handed Bulldog onto the canvas. Bella Swan walks over to Reggie and punches at her face repeatedly, landing seven shots before requesting Zoe's help. Zoe stands up and the two members of The END twist Reggie's arms for a Double Wrist Lock and kick Reggie in the chest at the same time…and both deliver Short-Arm Elbow Smashes to the side of Reggie's skull. While Annie, nursing her eyesight, manages to get her cactus to stand up in its pot, Zoe and Bella Irish Whip Reggie into a corner. Zoe Irish Whips Bella towards that same corner…and Reggie lifts her boot up to meet Bella's jaw. Zoe runs at Reggie herself…and runs into a similar result – an elbow to the face. Reggie snatches Zoe and Bella by their respective hairs…and knocks them into each other via a Meeting of the Minds! Zoe and Bella's heads collide, and the two women are dizzy…while Reggie takes to the skies, ascending to the top rope…

…

…

…

…and Reggie…takes down Zoe with a Diving Front Dropkick that was aimed at both Bella and Zoe, but Bella gets out of the way!

Reggie notices that she only got half of her target…and Bella reiterates that fact with a Swinging Neckbreaker. The countdown clock to the next participant now reads **0:32**; Bella picks Reggie up…and goes for Bella's Bite…

"Watch the time—we're nearing thirty seconds!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…but Reggie escapes behind Bella and grabs her for a Half Nelson; Bella elbows Reggie in the face before bringing her down with a Snapmare. Bella flips ahead to try a Neck Snap onto Reggie Rocket…

…but Reggie backward rolls as Bella tumbles forward, causing Bella to snap nothing but the air. Reggie stands…

…and Reggie shoves Bella forward…

…

…right into an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Release Suplex directly into the potted cactus!

"OHHHHHHHH!" Jonathan exclaims. "OH MY! OH MY! THE BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX DIRECTLY ON TOP OF THE CACTUS!"

"Bella just got the scornful side of Mother Nature!" Jeremy says.

"THAT IS NOT COOL! THAT IS SO NOT COOL!" Cris panics.

Bella rolls on the mat like a girl on fire (not Katniss) as the cactus spines are stuck in her back and parts of her arms! Bella screeches and hollers in distress and pain while Reggie Rocket grins, stomping on the downed Zoe Payne in the meantime. As Annie starts to rise from the mat herself, the clock on the big screen hits **0:09…0:08…**

"But what IS cool is that we are seconds away from ANOTHER numbers advantage, heheh!" Cris changes his mood.

Annie gets to a knee…and is still in the process of getting up while Reggie stomps away at Payne…and the clock hits **0:03…0:02…0:01…**

"That's right; she's about to come out… We've seen Zoe, we've seen Bella…so that leaves…"

("Been to Hell" by Hollywood Undead plays)

The Fussbudget known as Lucy van Pelt rounds out The END's side of the Demon's Dungeon, heading for the cage with a fast walk, ignoring the boos on the way there.

"…the _Peanuts _Fussbudget herself, Lucy van Pelt!" says Al.

"Now it's 3-on-2 for three minutes!" Jonathan says. "And we know who'll come out to even the odds after THIS period!"

"Saving up until the very last entry, huh? …Figures," Cris crosses his arms. "Well, when SHE gets here, there won't be anything left of her partners but blood and bad memories!"

Lucy enters through the open cage door…and Annie immediately raises her arms to her face to block an incoming punch…but Lucy throws a fist at Frazier's liver instead of the face, catching her by surprise and doubling her over…for a Gutwrench Suplex! Reggie turns to Lucy and pursues her…but as she prepares to walk over, Zoe picks Reggie's ankle, partially tripping Rocket up from the canvas. Reggie almost loses her footing…and the delay is enough to allow van Pelt to punch Reggie in the body too. A flurry of left and right hooks to the face back Reggie into a corner in recoil. Lucy Irish Whips Reggie across the ring to the opposite corner…and charges in with a running body shot to the liver of the Rocket Girl this time. Lucy Irish Whip Reggie back into the other corner now…and repeats with another gut punch. Zoe stands up now and barrels into Reggie with a Corner Avalanche! Zoe and Lucy pull Reggie away from the turnbuckles and towards the ring ropes. Both Zoe and Lucy pick Reggie up, thinking Double Suplex…slingshotting Reggie's feet onto the top rope…

…

…and…not getting the Slingshot Suplex as Reggie floats over to land onto her feet behind the two of them! Reggie hits the ropes…and Lucy and Zoe turn around…

…

…and Reggie's Cross Body Block to both women is caught in mid-air! Lucy and Zoe hold onto the Queen of Extreme…

…run forward and push themselves and Reggie's body into Annie Frazier, knocking the Granola Girl down…

…and Fallaway Slam Rocket into the steel cage wall!

"And now it's Lucy and Zoe combining to send Reggie flying into the cage!" Al calls.

Reggie lies against the cage and grimaces in pain while Zoe and Lucy move to the downed Annie. Annie, getting to her knees, punches both Zoe and Lucy in their midsections to fight back…but Bella, crawling on her hands and knees, jabs the edge of her steel chair into the back of Annie's neck! This stuns Frazier long enough for Lucy and Zoe to pick Annie up…and drop her with a Double Gutbuster!

Bella starts to stand up, with **2:07 **remaining on the countdown clock…

"Good to see Bella moving around—hm?"Cris raises an eyebrow.

…

…just in time to see her husband Edward Cullen and Jacob Black walking to the ring with a table in their hands!

"Hey, that's Team Twilight! Edward and Jacob!" Jeremy says.

"And THEY'VE got a table…and judging from the look on Lucy's face, I'd guess that that's gonna serve as Lucy's contribution to the plunder in this match," says Jonathan.

"Always good to have friends of friends willing to help in a pinch," Cris says.

Lucy smirks as she sees Team Twilight with the table approaching the cage Edward and Jacob push the table inside the cage, handing it to Lucy van Pelt and nodding to Bella along the way. Lucy takes the table and sets it up inside the squared circle. With the table on its legs, Bella grabs Annie by the head and Head Slams her onto the table hard. After Bella, Zoe takes her turn Head Slamming Annie onto the table this time…and Lucy follows suit to make it three. Lucy pushes Annie onto the table itself prone…while Zoe and Bella latch onto Annie's arms and legs, keeping her on the table. With Annie stuck on the table, Lucy picks up the steel chair…and whacks Annie in the spine, the latter with nowhere to go! Lucy goes all out with chair shot after chair shot to the spine, not halting for any reason!

After thirteen straight chair shots to the back…Lucy puts the chair down while Zoe holds onto Annie in a Front Chancery. Zoe grabs Annie by the hair next with one hand…and Kawada Kicks Annie as her head is hanging over the edge of the table. Zoe drills Annie with nine Kawada Kicks…before putting Annie in a Cravate and kneeing her in the skull over and over as well.

"Annie taking a FLOOD of punishment atop of that table," says Jonathan. "Just wearing her down…until the moment they wanna put her right through that thing…"

Zoe lets go of Annie after twelve Cravate Knees, **1:21 **remaining on the final countdown clock…and after these blows, Zoe walks over to the corner directly in front of the table. Zoe looks over her shoulder behind her…then back at the corner, Lucy and Bella grabbing onto Annie's arms and legs to keep her in place. Zoe cricks her neck…

…

…handstands on the top rope…

…

…

…

…and…gets a clay pot thrown into her face by Reggie Rocket, the pot shattering over Zoe's skull!

"OHHHHH! WHERE DID REGGIE COME FROM?! She was down a minute ago and she got to her feet and just HURLED a clay pot right between Zoe's eyes!" Al calls.

"WHO TOLD HER IT WAS OKAY TO STAND?! IT WASN'T! IT…WASN'T!" Cris shouts.

"Reggie may've saved her from what would have been a Left Mark through the table," Jonathan says.

Zoe drops out of the handstand and to the mat while Lucy and Bella, with incensed eyes, punch Reggie against the steel cage as the latter stands between the ring ropes and the cage wall. Bella and Lucy then deliver Double Mat Slams against the cage wall! Reggie takes this punishment while Annie rolls off of the table, left unattended. Meanwhile, a pool of blood becomes visible underneath Zoe's head on the mat.

"Damn it, that pot split Zoe open!" Cris screams. "ZOE!"

"Less than a minute remains before even strength, guys!" Al says.

Bella and Lucy, after a barrage of seven Mat Slams into the cage on Reggie, walk over to Annie and grab her. The two women pick Annie up…and run towards the cage for a Double Snake Eyes…

…

…

…but Annie puts her hands in front of her and latches onto the cage instead! Annie pulls herself up the cage, preventing a head-on collision with the metal much to Bella's chagrin. The _Twilight _character climbs up the cage after Frazier, meeting her on the wall. The two females come face to face there and start trading punches with one another up the wall. **0:35 **remains on the clock as Annie and Bella exchange fists and the crowd grows louder and louder in volume, the time approaching for the sixth and final participant in the match to enter the cage.

"Chicago knows who's coming out, and so do we…" Al says.

"And so do Zoe, Bella and Lucy surely," Cris speaks.

Annie and Bella keep punching one another…

…

…until Bella grabs Annie by the head and rubs her face into the barbwire on the top of the cage! The barbwire scratches against Annie's skin from Bella's persistent pushing, the wire doing enough damage to slice the _Backyard Sports _environmentalist open!

"The blood starting to really pool up in this match—the pot cut open Zoe; the BARBWIRE is cutting open Annie; just…my God!" says Jonathan. "And what's EMMY going to do when she gets in here?"

"Get destroyed, hopefully!" Cris "answers".

Lucy takes a moment and checks on Zoe's condition…

…

…and Zoe suddenly bursts to her feet to Spear Reggie against the cage wall!

"And I think seeing her own blood just set off the proverbial powder keg!" says Jeremy.

"It sure did! Zoe is PISSED!" Cris says. "And I love watching Zoe when she gets pissed because it involves people I don't like getting hurt in a very, very gruesome way."

Zoe looks up at the aching Reggie Rocket with a crimson mask of her own, the snowboarder none too pleased and poised to take it out on the girl in front of her. Zoe hits the ropes…and Spears Reggie into the cage a second time! Zoe picks up the steel chair used before by her comrades…and hurls it directly at Reggie's face!

"OHHHHHHH! Returning the favor much?!" Jeremy grimaces.

"HOW'S YOUR NEW HAT TASTE, REGGIE?! Hahahaha!" Cris laughs.

The clock reads **0:14…0:13…**

Bella continues grazing Annie's face against the barbwire of the cage while Lucy punches Reggie while the latter is wearing a chair for a necklace. Zoe, meanwhile, bleeding and all, is ready for what's about to come next…and so is the crowd as the count along in heavy unison.

**0:09…0:08…**

More blood seeps from Annie's skull as Bella keeps up her violent work.

**0:07…0:06…**

Lucy further opens up the cut on Reggie's cranium with her fists.

**0:05…**

**0:04…**

Zoe screams, "COME ON!" at the stage.

"Zoe's ready for her… Zoe's WAITING for her…" Cris says.

"Her teammates are both on the wrong side of things; she's gonna have to do a lot to turn this tub around…!" Jeremy says.

**0:03…**

**0:02…**

**0:01…**

("Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays)

"And HERE SHE IS!" Jeremy says.

"HERE SHE IS INDEED—THE DRAGON GIRL HAS ARRIVED!" Al says.

The Chicago crowd roars with cheers as Emmy appears on the stage and points at the cage…with a baseball bat!

"And she's arrived ready to channel her inner Bambino with the ALUMINUM—not wooden—bat!" Jonathan says.

"That means HEAVY DUTY, baby!" Jeremy says.

Emmy's face is the epitome of six-year-old focus as she keeps the bat pointed at Zoe Payne before suddenly bursting to the cage door and entering the chaotic affair herself! Zoe tries to grab the bat and take it away from Emmy immediately, but Emmy steps on Zoe's toes, forward rolls between Zoe's legs and ends up by Lucy. Lucy turns away from Reggie to face Emmy and eats a baseball bat right to the face!

"OHHH, RIGHT IN THE FACE! SWINGING THE BAT RIGHT AT LUCY'S NOSE!" Jonathan hollers.

"GAAAAH, DAMN!" Cris curses.

Emmy turns to Zoe again and hits her with a baseball bat tip to the gut…and then a swing down onto Zoe's spine! Emmy runs over to Bella at the cage wall and whacks her with the bat to her spine as well! Then Emmy grabs the agonized Bella by the foot and pulls down, causing her to lose her footing and fall crotch-first onto the top ring rope! With Bella on the ropes, Emmy hits her with a baseball bat shot to the chest, knocking her off! Lucy stands up holding her now heavily bleeding nose…and Emmy tries a Superkick, but Lucy catches her foot…only to get caught by a Dragon Whip instead! Lucy gets turned around and holds onto her nose again…and Emmy grabs her in a Full Nelson, runs forward to knock Lucy gut-first into the edge of the still standing table…and backpedals to toss Lucy with a Tumbling Dragon! Emmy stands back up and fires a Running Front Dropkick to the chest of Bella Swan, pushing her like a fired shotgun bullet to the corner. Emmy gets up and starts riddling Bella's face with Forearm Smash after Forearm Smash after Forearm Smash, her eyes crazed and getting more so with each strike. Emmy places Bella onto the top turnbuckle, and is about to climb after her…before Zoe clubs her in the back from behind. Zoe snatches Emmy and goes for a Back Suplex…but Emmy flips over and lands onto her feet behind Payne. Emmy grabs her baseball bat again and hits a Bat-Aided Chop Block to the back of Zoe's knee! Emmy keeps hold of her bat and hits Bella in the chest with the baseball bat…followed by a downswing onto Zoe's back once again. Emmy backs up to a corner…the one across from where Bella is still sitting on the top rope, clutching her own chest…

…

…

…and Emmy steps up off of Zoe's back and onto Bella's shoulders…delivering a Super Hurricanrana to Bella Swan!

…

Emmy stands up and grabs Zoe Payne…and, after a hefty struggle, executes a Snap Suplex…and rolls her hips to stand back up with Zoe in her grasp. Emmy lifts Zoe…and delivers a second Snap Suplex…rolls the hips again…stands…

…

…

…and delivers a third Snap Suplex, completing the Snap Three Amigas…

…and allowing Annie Frazier, from the ropes, to leap onto Zoe with a Frog Splash!

"Three Amigas from Emmy—AND A FROG SPLASH! Frog Splash by Annie! She's okay! Bleeding, but okay!" Al says.

"And remember – from here on out, it's submission or surrender—no pinfalls!" Jeremy reminds everyone.

Annie, bleeding herself profusely, holds onto her gut upon crashing onto the _SSX_ Demon…while Emmy walks over to pick up Lucy. Emmy puts Lucy in a Standing Headscissors and hooks the arms…

…

…but Lucy drops to a knee to prevent Emmy from hitting the Cassie Driver. Emmy hits Lucy in the back to try to wear her down enough to deliver the Double Underhook Powerbomb. Emmy manages to get Lucy to her feet…

…but Lucy Backdrops Emmy…into a Sunset Flip that Emmy immediately breaks by pushing Lucy's legs over to force van Pelt onto her chest. Emmy stands up in the crooks of Lucy's legs, the backs of her knees…

…

…

…snatches the arms…leans back…and applies La Tapatia!

"Taking a page out of the Rita Romero playbook—La Tapatia!" Al says. "This is a submission! This could be what Emmy uses to give her team the victory!"

Bella tries to break La Tapatia up, but Annie grabs her in a Side Bear Hug to stop her from getting there. Emmy maintains the submission maneuver, pulling Lucy's arms as far back as she can, not even worrying about her shoulders touching the canvas. Lucy winces severely in pain from the Rita Romero-inspired hold. Bella manages to stand up…but Annie continues to hold Bella back…

…and Annie pulls Bella further away…

…

…but Bella suddenly trips and falls down onto her back…

…dropping Annie back-first onto a fallen cactus!

"Aaaaah! Bella giving Annie a taste of her own damn medicine!" Al calls.

"Good on her! Good on her, I say, the hippie…!" Cris scoffs.

"That's another thing to realize in this matches: what you bring into this match can ALSO be utilized against you," Jeremy says.

Annie convulses as her body hits the cactus and crushes the plant, forced to let go of Bella Swan…who lunges from there and Double Axe-Handles Emmy in her torso, forcing her to lose her grip on Lucy. Lucy is out of La Tapatia…and Emmy is on her back, about to stand…

…

…but before she can, Zoe Payne drops onto her with a Left Mark!

Emmy coughs from the elbow of Payne colliding with her gut, and Bella mounts Emmy with punches to the face. Bella hisses with each strike to the face and forehead…before Reggie Rocket whacks Bella in the spine with the steel chair! Reggie stands up with the steel chair and raises it to swing it at Zoe…but Zoe grabs Reggie by the head before she can connect and drops Rocket with an OUCH Effect!

Zoe sees the table still set up in the ring…and Payne delivers one…two…three…four…five Knee Drops to the face of Emmy. Upon keeping Emmy down, Zoe walks back over to Reggie…and puts her in a Standing Headscissors, her eyes focused on the table. Zoe lifts Reggie up…

…

…

…

…and Powerbombs her…but Annie flips the table over just before the maneuver, causing Reggie to hit the canvas instead of the table!

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!" Cris shouts. "Zoe was about to put Reggie through the wood, but Frazier stuck her freaking nose into it!"

"Annie and Reggie were brought together as Emmy's backup, but like any good team, they've got to back each other up, as well!" Jonathan says. "And Annie just backed up Reggie!"

Zoe looks down and takes note of Annie's action…which infuriates her deeply. Zoe scowls at the downed Annie, who is still nursing her back from getting dropped onto the cactus. The leader of The END and CCW RR District Leader grabs Annie now…picks her up…

…

…

…and Powerbombs her onto the canvas…before lifting Annie back up onto her shoulders again! Zoe keeps her grip on Frazier…and Powerbombs her again! But she isn't done as she picks Annie up a third time…

…

…and delivers a third Powerbomb onto the waiting knees of a downed Lucy van Pelt!

"THIRD POWERBOMB PLUS BACKBREAKER!" Al calls. "And Frazier's decision to save Reggie from going through the table inspired Zoe to turn her wrath upon the Granola Girl!"

Lucy, while on the mat, grinds her forearm against the face of Frazier, keeping her occupied and hurting…while Zoe picks up the table from the mat. Emmy is standing up…close to the ropes, close to the cage…

…

…

…

…and Payne runs at Emmy…and throws the table at her, but Emmy manages to duck it and the table smacks the steel cage wall instead! Zoe growls and turns around…and eats a Pelé Kick to the skull!

"And now Zoe turning her attentions to Emmy—but Emmy ducks it! …PELÉ!" Al calls.

"NO!" Cris shouts.

"Emmy scoring a goal on the point of Zoe's skull!" Jonathan says.

Zoe stumbles backward into the corner…and Emmy climbs up said corner and punches Zoe in the head, the crowd counting her fists: "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NI—" Bella clubs Emmy in the back to stop her punching. Bella hits Emmy in the back three more times…

…

…and…Zoe Alley-Oops Emmy from the corner and her shoulders smack-dab into the steel cage wall!

"Oh, yikes!" Jeremy winces.

"Haha! Eat THAT, Emmy! Eat THAT!" Cris grins.

"Bella with the shots to the back, and Zoe sending Emmy face-first into the cage with purpose!" Al says.

Emmy rests against the cage nursing her face while both Zoe and Bella climb after Emmy. The two of them take turns ramming Emmy's face into the cage with Head Slams, Zoe first, then Bella, then Zoe, then Bella…and after a combined six Head Slams, the two aim to capitalize…but Reggie Rocket kicks both Zoe and Bella in their backs. Reggie kicks Bella, then kicks Zoe…and after receiving these kicks, Bella Head Slams Emmy one more time…and Zoe Head Slams Emmy one more time. Reggie kicks Swan and Payne in their backs again…and Bella and Zoe Head Slam Emmy again, almost as a retort. Reggie flares up and kicks Zoe and Bella repeatedly in their backs, not giving them any time to Head Slam Emmy into the cage again with her rapid kicks! With both Zoe and Bella wincing, Emmy manages to turn around while standing on the top rope. Emmy shakes off the Head Slams as best as she can…and kicks Bella and Zoe in their faces. Bella clutches her nose…and fires back at Emmy with a Forearm Smash of her own. Reggie climbs up the corner and the cage towards Zoe while Bella Shoulder Barges Emmy against the cage while standing on the turnbuckles. Meanwhile, Reggie grabs Zoe by the head and scrapes her face wound against the steel cage. After five seconds of grinding, Reggie grabs Zoe by the head in an Inverted Facelock. Lucy van Pelt, however, walks to the same corner and punches Reggie in the kidney.

"That corner of the ring's getting miiiiighty crowded right now…" Jeremy says.

Lucy climbs to the middle rope and wraps both arms around Reggie's waist, thinking German Suplex out of the corner…

…

…and then, Annie Frazier goes to the corner and grabs Bella and Lucy in a Double Prawn Hold, one arm each. Bella, who is being grabbed, is holding onto Emmy by her waist in a Northern Lights Suplex position.

"UH-OH… UH-OH!" Cris's eyes widen.

"EVERYBODY in the corner, and Annie Frazier's underneath the whole pile!" Al says.

"Things are reaching QUEEN-SIZED PROPORTIONS!" Jonathan says.

The crowd stands up…gets its cameras ready…

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOW!" Jeremy screams.

…

…

…

…

…**as Annie Frazier hurls Lucy and Bella down with the Double Powerbomb…**

…

…**and Lucy German Suplexes Reggie…who Inverted Superplexes Zoe while Bella Northern Lights Superplexes Emmy! All six women go down!**

"**AND DOWN THEY GO! DOWN THEY ALL GO!**"Jonathan exclaims. "**ALL WARRIORS SENT TO THEIR UTTER DOOM!**"

"THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" proclaims the crowd in the Windy City as Emmy and Zoe are the ones in the most pain while Lucy and Bella are aching themselves. Emmy and Zoe lay on the mat and writhe, one supine and the other prone…and Bella clutches the back of her head and her shoulders as she hits the mat…

"YOU'RE DAMN SKIPPY THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jeremy shouts. "WOW AND LITTI CHOKHA!"

"…WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU MORON?!" Cris yells at Jeremy.

"I'M SAYING THAT WAS INSANE!" Jeremy yells back.

"AND YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT ON, JEREMY! ABSOLUTELY RIGHT ON!" Al shouts.

…

…

…while Annie Frazier somehow gets herself up standing first!

Lucy stands up herself as well…holding her bleeding nose and her spine…

…

…

…and Annie grabs Lucy by the head and throws her into the steel cage wall face-first! Lucy bounces off of the cage…and Annie throws her into an adjacent cage wall! Lucy bounces off a second time…and Annie refuses to let up, tossing Lucy into a third wall! Annie grabs Lucy by the head and hair a third time…and tosses her into the fourth of the cage walls!

"Annie Frazier sending Lucy here, there and everywhere in the cage!" Jonathan exclaims.

Lucy ricochets off of the fourth cage wall…over Annie's shoulder…

…

…and gets dropped onto the top turnbuckle with Snake Eyes! Annie sees Bella using the ropes in the corner to pull herself up to her feet…

…

…and Annie hits her with a Stinger Splash! …Seconds later, Annie repeats the Stinger Splash, this time to Lucy's back! Following the Stinger Splash to the _Peanuts _character, Annie lifts Lucy up…and puts her in a Tree of Woe.

"What's this? Now putting Lucy into a Tree of Woe," Al calls.

"Actually, Frazier likes to refer to that position as the Tree of LIFE," Jeremy says. "Something about it being a nicer, sunnier name for the hold."

"…Okay then—Tree of Life it is!" Al shrugs.

"Ugh…" Cris rolls his eyes. "You know that guy who said the love you take is equal to the love you make? Well, he's DEAD. Get the picture?"

Trapped in the Tree of Life, Lucy tries using her hands and arms to muscle her way out of the turnbuckles…but Annie kicks Lucy in the ribs…

…and then places the cactus outside of its clay pot and nudges it in front of Lucy's face with her feet. Lucy's arms hang in front of her face, the best form of a shield from this as an audible yell comes out of van Pelt…

"Oh no… Oh nonono—I don't like where this is going!" Cris exclaims.

"Neither does van Pelt, but she can't do a damn thing about it!" Jonathan calls.

…

…and Annie runs into the opposite corner, Tiger Masks off of Bella's chest, Corner Clotheslines her…

…

…then runs in the opposite direction…

…

…

…

…

…and Hesitation Dropkicks the cactus into Lucy van Pelt's arms and face!

"OHHHHHHHH! RIGHT IN THE FACE! CACTUS RIGHT IN THE FREAKING FACE!" Jeremy hollers. "EVEN WITH THE ARMS UP, IT STILL HURTS! IT STILL STINGS!"

"This may be the most VIOLENT we've seen Annie Frazier in CCW EVER! The things that Demon's Dungeon has brought out of her here!" Al says.

"And all out of defending and protecting her buddy Emmy of all people—what a WASTE!" Cris complains. "Lucy, are you okay?! Oh man…oh…that hurt MY face…" Cris grieves.

"Good!" Jeremy is pleased.

Lucy quivers in sheer pain on the canvas, now out of the Tree of Life but down and busted open herself by the cactus. Annie gets up…and flashes a small grin before looking to the opposite corner where Bella Swan is now standing, catching her own breath. Annie charges in…and hits Bella with a Stinger Splash again! Annie punches Bella wildly with fist after fist in said corner…before hitting a Jumping Uppercut and spinning away from the corner in one swoop!

"Hey, was that a Tiger Uppercut? Like Sagat of _Street Fighter_?" Jeremy blinks twice.

"I believe it WAS, of all things," Al nods.

"Huh…" Jeremy says ponderously.

Annie puts her knees into Bella's chest…and goes for a Monkey Flip…

…

…

…

…

…and…Bella flips from the Monkey Flip and lands onto her feet! Annie turns around, not realizing it at first…but she realizes it once Bella puts her foot into Frazier's face with a Beautiful Nightmare!

"Bella landing onto her feet from the MONKEY FLIP, and putting ONE of those feet through Annie's face with the Beautiful Nightmare!" calls Al.

"Emphasis on beautiful in execution!" Cris says. "Picture perfect! Right on the mark!"

Bella picks Annie up thereafter, seconds later…and drops Annie over her knee with Bella's Bite, the Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker! Annie holds the back of her head while sitting down on the canvas…

…

…while Bella wraps her legs around Annie's head and neck in a Pentagram Choke!

"And now BELLA using a submission!" Al calls.

"Looks like a…Pentagram Choke!" Jonathan identifies. "The Pentagram variation of the Triangle, locked in on Annie Frazier! Five points of pressure, five points of oxygen obstruction!"

"And hopefully five points of making Annie give up!" Cris says.

Bella uses her hands to pull back on her feet and legs to complete the five-point submission move! Annie kicks her feet desperately while in the Pentagram Choke, feeling its effects and losing oxygen fast. Bella grits her sharp teeth while tightening the choke more and more by the moment, trying to force Annie to give up.

…

Annie tries to roll onto her belly while in the Pentagram Choke…but Bella keeps the Pentagram applied and is able to roll back onto her spine, the submission still cinched in!

"Annie trying to roll and find a counter, but nothing's forthcoming!" says Al.

"That Pentagram's in DEEP…" Jonathan says. "Bella and The END may be on the verge…if Annie doesn't find a way out…"

Annie uses her own hands to try prying Bella's legs away from her neck…but Bella uses her own hands to push against Annie's efforts and make the Pentagram Choke even tighter! Annie doesn't even have the capability to scream at this point…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but…Reggie Rocket makes the save by running to the middle rope and hitting a Springboard Discus Leg Drop onto Bella's head!

"It's as simple as smacking the canvas three ti—WHAT THE HELL?! ROCKET! WHO TOLD HER TO FLY IN OUT OF NOWHERE?!" Cris complains.

"And just as Annie saved Reggie from going through a table, now it's Reggie getting Annie out of the Pentagram! One hand washes the other!" calls Al.

Reggie and Bella both stand, the Pentagram Choke onto Annie now broken…

…

…

…and Reggie opens up on Bella with punches to the head. Reggie hits one…two…three…four…five strikes…before Bella retaliates with a kick to the chest. Reggie punches Bella once more…but Bella kicks Reggie right back. Reggie punches Bella…Bella kicks Reggie…Reggie punches Bella…

…

…Bella fires a kick at Reggie, but Reggie catches it! Bella hops on her remaining foot and goes for an Enzuigiri, but Reggie ducks it, grabs Bella by the arm and picks her up from prone position on the mat…

…

…

…and delivers a Pumphandle Backbreaker! Reggie pants for a moment while Bella is laid out supine…and then Reggie turns to the ropes, Springboards…

…

…and…doesn't hit La Quebrada as Bella lifts up her knees; however, Reggie grabs Bella's feet and tries to turn this into a Boston Crab submission hold…

…

…

…but Bella spins her feet to send Rocket away and cease the Crab attempt. Reggie gets to her feet and walks into a Shuffle Side Kick to the abdomen. Bella runs to the ropes, steps up there…

…

…

…

…and the Beautiful Nightmare is prevented as Reggie catches Bella out of the air and drops her with a Double R Spinebuster!

"OHHHH! Now THERE is a CATCH! And THERE is a Double R Spinebuster!" Jeremy exclaims.

"GAAAAH! SHE WAS OBVIOUSLY WATCHING TAPES OF ME AND MY RECEIVING CAREER!" Cris groans. "I REALLY need to put an edict on who can watch my tapes and who can't!"

"I think we ALL need to put an edict on how many words you're allowed to say in a broadcast, Collinsworthless! I'll set the over-under aaaaaat…none!" Jeremy says.

"Buzz off, birdbrain!" Cris snaps.

"The war's in the CAGE, NOT over here!" Jonathan says.

Reggie stands and hollers at the top of her lungs, getting a loud pop from the Chicago crowd! The ECW alumna sees the DCA alumna writhing on the mat…and the former is ready to finish off the latter for good. Reggie picks Bella up…puts Bella in a Standing Bodyscissors…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets Clotheslined by Zoe Payne before she can hit the Reggie-Tonic!

"Looking for the Reggie-To—NOOOO, now it's PAYNE saving her partner Bella! Everybody showing camaraderie for their sides in these trenches, in this insane, immense combat!" Jonathan calls.

Bella saunters away from Reggie…while Zoe, after ten seconds of recovery, takes Reggie Rocket up…and Double Arm Suplexes her across the squared circle. Zoe looks down and sees her blood dripping onto the canvas underneath her, remembering that it was Reggie who bloodied her in the first place. The _SSX_ Demon wipes off the blood…leaving a deep, bitter scowl on her face, nothing but malice on her brain. The snowboarder watches Reggie struggle to her feet…

…

…

…

…and puts Rocket in a Fireman's Carry…

"TAN TIME!" Cris shouts.

"Payne looking to send Reggie for a Nap…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…pops Reggie up…

…

…

…

…and…before she can raise her knee, Zoe gets hit in the back with a baseball bat by Emmy from behind!

"BUT EMMY'S GOT OTHER PLANS!" Al exclaims.

"COME OOOOON!" Cris whines.

Zoe winces upon taking the shot, dropping to a knee…and Emmy hits her in the back with the baseball bat a second time, then a third, then a fourth…and Zoe gets on her knees, looking up and seeing a livid Emmy going yard with the aluminum bat…

…

…

…

…and Emmy swings the bat at Zoe's chest next…but Zoe grabs the bat in mid-swing!

"UH-OH!" Jeremy gasps.

"Hahahaha! Sucks to be you, Emmy! Sucks to be you right about now!" Cris smirks.

Zoe holds onto the bat, and Emmy tries to pull it away from Payne…but Zoe is the stronger of the two, pulling the bat and Clotheslining Emmy down with fury!

"And DOWN HARD goes the Unbreakable One!" Jonathan says.

Zoe takes several seconds—close to a minute—to get to her feet while Emmy is down holding her jaw. While Zoe is struggling, the electric crowd, looking at all of the blood, guts and carnage in the ring, chants, "**THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" Zoe uses the ropes near the corner and pulls herself up to stand again. The CCW RR District Leader looks up the cage…and begins to climb up the corner…to the cage wall…

…

…

…

…reaches within the barbwire coils at the top of the cage…

…

…

…and detaching a sledgehammer from the metal beams at the top of the steel cage!

"H-hey! …HEY!" Al notices. "Zoe's pulling out a sledgehammer from the trusses! How did THAT get in there?!"

"This is Zoe's match, Zoe's stipulation—I bet she had that hooked up to the cage earlier and prepared for her to retrieve at a moment like this!" Cris grins. "She's always forward-thinking…and NOW…we're going to see some brain matter spilled all over the canvas…"

"The last four Demon's Dungeon entrants were supposed to bring weapons, but NOTHING was said in the rules about THIS!" Jeremy shouts.

"Well, why don't you go up to Zoe and bring up that point and see how that works out for you then? Let's see if she'll put it down peacefully or play by her own rules either way!" Jonathan tells his brother sarcastically, which quiets him.

Zoe stares at the sledgehammer in her hand, the weapon itself serving as a motivator…and Payne steps back down inside the ring with the sledgehammer in her hand, seeing Emmy still down on the mat. Zoe cricks her neck…zeroes in on the PBS Kid…

…

…

…

…swings the sledgehammer down…

…

…

…

…

…and…the sledgehammer shot is blocked by the baseball bat of Emmy!

Emmy holds the baseball bat and uses it to keep the sledgehammer back from her face. Zoe growls and yells down at the six-year-old before pulling the hammer up…and swinging down even harder this time at Emmy's face, but Emmy uses the baseball bat to block it again! Zoe gets madder and madder with each block, swinging the sledgehammer a third time, but this shot is blocked by Emmy too! Zoe, having had enough, stomps onto Emmy's gut before swinging the sledgehammer again…

…

…and this time, the swing is hard enough to knock the bat out of Emmy's hands!

"Emmy doing all she can with the bat as defense—uh-oh! Bat's out! The bat's out!" Al gasps.

"Bat knocked out of her hands!" Jonathan says.

"GOOD NIGHT, EMMY!" Cris grins.

Emmy's eyes widen…and Zoe lifts the sledgehammer up once more…

…

…

…

…

…but Annie Frazier grabs the hammer from behind Zoe to stop her from swinging it down! Zoe gets turned around…and Annie hits Zoe with an Inside Mule Kick!

"AWWWWWWW! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALL PROTECTING EACH OTHER, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE PROTECTING THE SIX-YEAR-OLD!" Cris shouts.

"FRAZIER in the nick of time!" Al says.

Zoe gets turned around by the kick this time…

…

…

…and Reggie picks up Emmy's bat and hits Zoe right between the legs!

"And OHHHH, REGGIE with a little input!" Al adds.

"This is NOT EVEN FAIR!" Cris cries.

Zoe favors her pelvis from the bat getting sent into her below the belt…while Annie grabs Zoe by the head, hooks her leg…

…and delivers the Cat's Cradle, a Small Package Driver, this time sans the pinning combination! Emmy comes up standing while all of this occurs…and the Unbreakable One grabs Zoe…while Reggie climbs to the top rope.

"Student and teacher, mentee and mentor, close to each other, close to that corner…and the student holding Zoe…" Al says.

Emmy holds Zoe by the head…putting her in an Inverted Facelock while Reggie is on the top rope…and student and teacher, grommet and swami make eye contact…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Emmy hits the Z.O.Z.…

…while Reggie comes down onto Zoe with a 450 Diving Cross Body in combination!

"Z.O.Z. AND THE 450! 450 CROSS BODY!" Al calls.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WAS?!" Jonathan yells. "THAT WAS THE WAKE CRASH! THE WAKE CRASH FROM REGGIE ROCKET ON TOP OF THE Z.O.Z.! WE HAVEN'T SEEN THAT MOVE IN YEARS!"

"AND WHAT A TIME TO PULL IT OUT HERE! FOR HER STUDENT! FOR CHICAGO! FOR DEMON'S DUNGEON, FOR _PANDEMONIUM_!" Jeremy yells.

Reggie holds onto her ribs while the crowd pops immensely for seeing the return of Reggie Rocket's Wake Crash! Emmy sees Bella writhing on the mat and runs over to deliver stomps onto her…

…

…

…

…

…and Annie Frazier puts Lucy van Pelt in her patented Bridging Arm Triangle Choke!

"AND ANNIE! ANNIE WITH A SUBMISSION HOLD!" Al shouts.

"IT'S THE AL-GORE-ITHM! NEWLY NAMED AFTER HER FELLOW ENVIRONMENTALIST!" Jonathan exclaims.

"IT CAN'T END THIS WAY! NOT LIKE THIS!" Cris shouts.

Annie arches as much as her body will permit her, almost touching the back of Lucy's head against her own spine with the Al-Gore-ithm! Emmy uses her stomps to Bella to keep the _Twilight _character down and away from breaking up the submission, while Annie keeps the Al-Gore-ithm in with all of her might! Lucy reaches at the air in front of her in the submission, her vision blurring, her arm stiffening…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but…Lucy rubs her arm into the face and eyes of Annie—the arm which still has cactus spines stuck in it from earlier in the match!

"LUCY'S GOTTA—whoa…WHOA, OH MY! OH MY GOODNESS, LUCY'S RUBBING HER CACTUS-SPINED ARM INTO THE FACE OF ANNIE FRAZIER! REMEMBER – ANNIE DROPKICKED THE CACTUS INTO LUCY'S FACE AND ARMS, AND THAT ARM STILL HAS PRICKS STUCK IN IT!" Al calls.

"AND SHE'S USING THAT TO A VIOLENT ADVANTAGE! AN ULTRAVIOLENT ADVANTAGE!" Jonathan calls.

"SHE MAY BE USING THAT ARM, BUT MORE SO THAN THAT SHE'S USING HER BRAIN!" Cris shouts.

The spines of the cactus in Annie's face this time cause the nature girl to let go of van Pelt and cover her eyes and squirm around the mat in distress. Lucy slowly works towards standing up…no longer in the Al-Gore-ithm…and Reggie Rocket sees Lucy getting up. Reggie walks over to Lucy as she puts her in a Standing Headscissors. Reggie hooks Lucy's arms in a Butterfly Lock, thinking Tigerbomb…

…

…

…

…but Lucy twists Reggie's arm, frees herself from the Double Underhook…

…

…

…and gives Reggie a Birchwood Bull Hammer with her cactus spine-covered arm!

"AAAAH! BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMER WITH THE CACTUS SPINES!" Jonathan shouts.

"AND NOW REGGIE'S FACE TASTES THE WEAPON ANNIE FRAZIER BROUGHT IN!" Cris says. "SO MUCH FOR PROTECTING ONE ANOTHER LIKE BEFORE, RIGHT! THAT'S WHAT REGGIE GETS!"

Emmy tries to give Lucy a Dragon Suplex…but Lucy breaks free from Emmy's Full Nelson and elbows Emmy in the face. Lucy hits the ropes…

…and goes for another Birchwood Bull Hammer…

"GIVE EMMY ONE! GIVE EMMY ONE!" encourages Cris.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy ducks it and hits Lucy with a Backcracker!

"DAAAAAH!" Cris yanks his hair.

"BACKCRACKER INSTEAD! SHADES OF A NEWLY-CROWNED WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPION!" Al exclaims.

"YOU JUST HAD TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN, DAMN YOU!" Cris cries.

Emmy gets up…and uses her energy to climb to the top rope with Lucy in her sights…

…

…

…

…but Bella runs at the ropes as Emmy is standing tall, thus crotching her onto the top turnbuckle! Now Bella climbs up the corner after Emmy…but proceeds to stand alongside Emmy…

…

…and grabs a barbwire strand with her hand and pulls it down from the top of the cage…

…

…

…

…

…to wrap it around Emmy's neck!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOOD GOD! BELLA'S WRAPPING THE BARBWIRE FROM THE CAGE AROUND EMMY'S NECK AND THROAT! THAT CAN SLICE A CAROTID!" Al shouts.

"GIVING HER A BARBWIRE NECKLACE!" Cris says.

With one hand, Bella holds the barbwire around Emmy's throat…

…

…

…**while using her other hand to pull herself up the cage, lifting Emmy off of the top turnbuckle an inch and hanging her by the barbwire noose!**

"**OHHHHH! JESUS CHRIST! NOW SHE'S HANGING HER! HANGING HER BY THAT BARBWIRE! THAT'S INHUMAN!**" Al shouts.

"**YOU'RE TELLING ME!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**SO HOW FITTING THAT IT'S A VAMPIRE WHO'S BEHIND SUCH A TACTIC THEN?! HAHAHAHA!**" Cris laughs.

"**CRIS, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!**" Jonathan scolds. "**EMMY'S IN DEEP, DEEP TROUBLE THE LONGER SHE'S IN THIS!**"

Emmy kicks her feet and flails her arms in desperation, screaming loudly as the barbwire incises her neck! Emmy tries to grab Bella with her hands, but it doesn't cause Swan to falter any in her barbwire hold! Blood starts to drip down and onto Emmy's shirt, painting her torso red as the barbwire digs deeper and deeper!

"**EMMY'S BLEEDING OUT! BLOOD IS POURING OUT OF HER NECK AND THROAT!**" Jonathan shouts. "**BELLA, ENOUGH! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!**"

"**LIKE HELL IT IS!**" Cris protests. "**THIS IS FOR BEING SUCH A NUISANCE TO OUR CCW RR DISTRICT LEADER! YOU DESERVE THIS!**"

Bella pulls herself even higher up the cage, Emmy losing even more blood…and through Bella's gritted teeth there is a dark smile as she hopes to get Emmy to surrender to this predicament.

"**AND IF BELLA KEEPS THIS UP…IF BELLA KEEPS THIS UP, EMMY MAY HAVE TO CALL IT QUITS HERE, BECAUSE SHE CAN'T SURVIVE IN THIS MUCH LONGER IF THE BLOOD LOSS IS ANY INDICATION!**" Al screams.

…

…

…

…

…

Emmy doesn't surrender…

…

…

…and Bella starts pulling herself to the very top of the cage itself…

"**NOW SHE'S AT THE **_**TOP**_**! THE VERY TOP OF THE CAGE! AS HIGH UP AS IT GETS!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**EMMY, JUST LET IT GO! YOU'VE GOT A WHOLE LIFE TO LIVE FOR! THINK OF YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND FANS!**" Jeremy all but implores.

"**THE ONLY WAY THAT THIS COULD BE BETTER IS IF IT WAS ZOE DOING THE HANGING—NO OFFENSE TO BELLA! BUT THIS'LL DO! THIS'LL DO JUUUUST FIIIINE!**" Cris smiles.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Annie throws the table at Bella Swan at the cage! The thrown table causes Bella to let go of the barbwire, letting go of Emmy…who falls like a feather out of the corner and to the mat.

"AND THANK THE LORD ABOVE FOR ANNIE FRAZIER GETTING IN THERE! BUT THE DAMAGE HAS CLEARLY BEEN DONE!" Al shouts.

"EMMY DIDN'T SURRENDER, SO THIS WAR CONTINUES, BUT…WHAT CONDITION CAN SHE POSSIBLY BE IN AFTER THAT?!" Jeremy wonders.

Annie looks down at Emmy with deep concern, gasping as she sees the blood from Emmy's neck tainting the ring canvas quickly…

…

…but that concern turns into aggression towards the woman responsible, as Annie climbs up the steel cage to meet Bella Swan. Annie hits Bella with three straight punches to the head…before Bella punches Annie back and tries to Head Slam her into the cage. Annie blocks it…and Head Slams Bella instead. Then…Annie reaches down for Bella's legs…

…

…

…and tries to dump her over the top of the cage to the arena floor! Bella kicks her feet backwards…

…

…

…and manages to kick Annie in the head once enough to prevent Annie from succeeding with her intentions. Bella positions herself more comfortably on the top of the steel cage…sitting down on the top where there is no barbwire present (due to it being pulled downward from the beams to choke Emmy). Annie rubs her forehead…but shortly thereafter she climbs up the cage as well, avoiding the barbwire!

"Annie Frazier saw what Bella did to Emmy and is DRIVEN to making her pay now! And BOTH GIRLS are at the top of the cage! The barbwire's been yanked down enough so they can sit there without fail!" Al says.

Both Annie and Bella are seated at the top of the steel cage…and they trade haymakers with one another, the crowd "YAYing" for Annie's fists and "BOOing" for Bella's. The Granola Girl and the vampire go shot for shot…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Bella tries to rake Annie's eyes…

…

…but Annie swats Bella's hand away, grabs Bella by the head and hits her with a Facebuster onto the metal beams at the top of the cage!

…

Bella looks back up at Annie, dazed…and now bleeding from the harsh impact into the top of the cage…

…

…and Annie Headbutts Bella…once…twice…thrice…four times…five times, six times, seven times, eight times, nine times, ten times, eleven times, twelve times, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen times on a rampage…

"ANNIE'S GOING ABSOLUTELY BONKERS, LIKE SHE HAS A RHINO'S HORN ON HER FOREHEAD!" calls Jeremy.

…

…

…and then…Annie plants Bella with a Kiss of Death!

"KISS OF DEATH!" Jeremy says. "NO LOVE LOST WITH THAT KISS!"

Annie completes her lip lock on Bella…

…

…

…

…and then…pulls Bella in closer…

…

…into a Fireman's Carry! Annie holds Bella onto her shoulders…

"AND NOW FIREMAN'S CARRY POSITION! IT'S A LONG WAY DOWN TO THE CANVAS…" Jeremy begins to say…

…and then looks down below at the cold, hard floor…and the metal ramp…

"…**OH S**T…**" Jeremy's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"…**I DON'T THINK THAT ANNIE FRAZIER'S THINKING ABOUT THE ROUTE FROM THERE TO THE CANVAS, JEREMY!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**NO…NO…NONONO…! NO! NO! NO, YOU'RE NOT THAT CRAZY! YOU'RE NOT THAT WICKED!**" Cris hollers.

…

…

…

…

…looks at the crowd, the fans astonished…and wondering if Annie's thinking what they think she's thinking…

"**MAYBE SHE IS!**" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…and then Annie shouts to the heavens with a loud cry…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and drops Bella onto the back of her head on the metal entrance ramp with a Happy Valley Driver off of the top of the cage!**_

"_**NO FREAKING WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**_" Al exclaims at the top of his lungs!

"_**ALL THE WAY TO THE ARENA FLOOR FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE—WHAT THE HELL HAVE WE JUST SEEN?!**_" Jonathan shouts.

"_**DID THAT JUST REALLY HAPPEN?!**_" Jeremy exclaims.

"_**IT DID!**_" Al yells.

Bella is down…Annie is down…the impact taking as much out of her as it did Bella, and it took a LOT out of Bella…and the fans are jumping up and down in disbelief, chanting, "_**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**_"

…

Zoe and Lucy, on their knees, look outside of the cage at Bella and Annie…and Lucy can't help but look shocked herself at just how crazy Frazier was in that moment…while Zoe did her best to mask her own awe, mouth agape nonetheless.

"EVEN THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE END CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Al shouts. "ANNIE FRAZIER…MAY'VE JUST TAKEN HERSELF OUT ALONG WITH BELLA SWAN FROM THIS MATCH FOR GOOD! WAS IT WORTH IT?! WAS IT WORTH IT?!"

…

…

…

Zoe turns her head and sees Reggie Rocket…and knowing that there's a new numbers game to play, Payne instructs Lucy to get the table set up…which van Pelt obliges while Zoe grabs Reggie. Zoe picks Rocket up…slowly…

…

…and hits her with three, four, five Back Clubs…and then a Slingshot Suplex! Lucy has the table ready and standing on its legs…and Zoe, following the Suplex, lifts up Reggie above her head in a Military Press…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before Zoe can drop Reggie through the table, Reggie floats out to her feet and Dropkicks Zoe, sending her flying over the table! Lucy runs at Reggie…and Rocket Dropkicks her as well! Zoe hops over the table back towards Reggie and charges at her…but Reggie catches her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"It's gone down to two-on-two now!" Jonathan says. "And Reggie's standing!"

Reggie nails Lucy with a Gamengiri to the face! Lucy is stunned and Reggie takes this opportunity to try and Irish Whip…

…

…but Lucy twists Reggie's arm, kicks her in the gut…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Stump Piledriver!

"Well, she ain't standing anymore!" Cris says.

Lucy drags Reggie towards the set-up table…slowly putting her on top of it before standing up onto the table herself. Some of the Fussbudget's blood drips onto Reggie's back, while Reggie's blood taints the table, making Lucy take care not to slip off of said table whilst on top of it. The _Peanuts _veteran puts Reggie in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…

…and…Reggie drops to a knee, stopping Lucy from lifting her up. Lucy clubs at Reggie's back, her arm smacking against the spine and also her own dripping blood..

…

…

…but Reggie pushes Lucy away to free herself. Lucy remains on the table…and walks back to Reggie as she starts to stand up…

…

…and Lucy throws a punch…

…that the Rocket Girl dodges! Reggie grabs Lucy and hits her with an Inverted Atomic Drop instead while on the table, causing Lucy to double over…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Reggie applies a Standing Bodyscissors…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits a Reggie-Tonic off of the table and onto the mat!

"REGGIE-TONIC OFF OF THE TABLE!" Al calls. "THE REGGIE-TONIC DOES CONNECT! AND LUCY GETS DROPPED WITH AUTHORITY!"

…

…

…

Reggie starts to stand up after thirty seconds of lying on the mat with Lucy, who is still down herself. Reggie walks towards Zoe after having incapacitated her fellow END member…

…

…

…

…but she walks into a Spinning Back Fist!

"OHHHHHH, SPINNING BACK FIST!" Cris calls.

Zoe puts Reggie in a Fireman's Carry…

"DO IT, ZOE! DO IT, ZOE!" Cris encourages.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy hits Zoe in the back of the head with Zoe's own sledgehammer!

"NOT AGAIN!" Cris screams.

"EMMY SAVING HER MENTOR FROM THE TAN YET AGAIN!" Jonathan says.

"HOW IS EMMY EVEN STANDING UP RIGHT NOW?!" Cris wonders in disbelief.

Zoe lets go of Reggie and falls down from the shot to the back of her cranium…and Emmy takes advantage by wrapping the sledgehammer underneath Zoe's jaw and putting her in a Sledgehammer-Aided Camel Clutch!

…

Emmy yanks back, trying to rip Zoe's head off of her shoulders, intent on achieving a submission of her own, and an ironic one at that! The _Dragon Tales _gal rears back on the hold, Zoe Payne scratching at Emmy's hands in an attempt to free herself…but Emmy maintains the Camel Clutch with the hammer!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Emmy sees Lucy getting up…

…

…

…

…and lets go of the Sledgehammer-Aided Camel Clutch…to hit Lucy in the arm with the sledgehammer instead! Lucy holds her arm in agony as she rolls away, taking the shot and leaning next to the table. At the table…Reggie grabs Lucy's wrist and keeps Lucy's arm on the table! Emmy walks over to the table with sledgehammer firmly clenched.

"This isn't the pure-hearted Emmy we're seeing staring at Lucy right now… This is an Emmy who's learned the meaning of VENGEANCE and is on her way to getting it!" Jeremy says.

Lucy shakes her head, not liking where this is going…while Emmy utters to van Pelt, "An arm…for an arm…"

"No, no, NOOOO!" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…and Emmy swings the sledgehammer down to hit Lucy square on her forearm!

"AN ARM FOR AN ARM INDEED! THAT WAS FOR EMILY ELIZABETH! THAT WAS FOR EMILY ELIZABETH!" Jonathan calls.

"AND LUCY'S GONNA HAVE SOME TROUBLE THROWING HAYMAKERS WITH THAT ARM FOR A WHILE!" Jeremy says.

Lucy rolls around on the canvas in total pain, clutching her hand and her forearm while kicking and screaming on the mat, possibly holding onto broken bones of her own now! Emmy watches Lucy writhing and hollering…and shows limited signs of remorse…almost not even caring for Lucy's plight…and almost…enjoying it…

…

Reggie stands and grins at her grommet's handiwork…before taking Lucy and picking her up…

…

…

…placing her in an Electric Chair. Reggie yells to Emmy, "Go to the top!" while holding onto Lucy in the middle of the ring. Emmy nods to her swami and ascends up the corner to the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…but Reggie yells, "No, no…the TOP…"

…and Emmy knows exactly what Reggie meant now…

"Emmy on the top rope, blood faucet and all, but…I think Reggie wants her to take it up an EXTRA NOTCH…" Jeremy says.

"Revenge has NO BOUNDARIES!" Jonathan says.

…

…

Emmy starts climbing up the cage…going from the top turnbuckle…to the barbwire-laden top of the cage…pushing the barbwire away to give herself room to stand on the corner of the cage's nonexistent ceiling. The PBS Kid manages to plant her feet on the top of the cage…standing tall and eying Lucy on Reggie's shoulders.

…

Emmy takes a deep breath…tucks her body…

…

…

…

…leaps from the top of the cage…

…flips in the air…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Zoe tackles Reggie as she's holding Lucy…

…which causes Reggie to tip over to the side…and Lucy to tip over with her…

…

…

…

…**leaving Emmy with nobody home for the Doomsday Dragonrana! Instead, Emmy crashes in the middle of the ring directly onto her tailbone!**

"**OH MAAAAAN! OHHHH! OHHHHHHH! EMMY CRASHED!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**…EMMY CRASHED HARD AND HEAVY!**"

"**YEEEEEEES!**" Cris cheers loudly.

"**EMMY WAS THINKING, ALONG WITH REGGIE, DOOMSDAY DRAGONRANA FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE,**" Jonathan says, "**BUT ZOE'S TACKLE TO REGGIE NEGATED THAT MANEUVER, AND THAT LEFT EMMY WITH NOWHERE TO LAND BUT ONTO HER TAILBONE! ALL THE WAY FROM UP THERE! OH, HOW DEVASTATING!**"

Emmy holds her bottom and legs in complete anguish, the wind knocked out of her so much so that it prevents her from even screaming. Emmy lies on the mat almost in a fetal position, the fight almost out of her at that moment. Some of the fans look closer with concern as the crash to the mat seems to have Emmy in a horrendous state, blood dripping from her neck and all.

…

Reggie looks up and sees Emmy in the condition she is in, and with a gasp the mentor to the youth starts to crawl…then walk over to her with alarm…

…

…but before she can make it, Zoe Payne grabs her and hits her with a Take a Nap!

"TAKE A NAP!" Cris cheers. "FINALLY! FINALLY, WE GOT IT!"

Zoe helps Lucy up to her feet, having saved her from the Doomsday Dragonrana. Zoe makes sure to grab Lucy by her good arm and pull her up that way…while Lucy favors her ailing arm upon reaching a vertical base. Both Zoe and Lucy convene…converse…and connect their gazes onto Emmy's body, seeing her starting…to stir…

…

…

…

Emmy lurches…staggers…

…

…

…

…

…and, against everything, proceeds to stand up!

"…HOW…?!" Jeremy scratches his head. "Emmy's seeping blood from her throat… She's likely dizzy from the fall from the top of the cage… After ALL OF THIS punishment…how is she still STANDING…?"

Emmy sees Zoe and Lucy glaring at her…and the Unbreakable One refuses to back away from either one of them…

…

…

…so Zoe walks towards Emmy…

…

…and gets slapped in the face hard by the Dragon Girl!

"DEFINITELY DEFIANT!" Al exclaims.

Emmy stumbles as Zoe gets turned around by Emmy's unexpected slap…and Zoe wipes her cheek and begins to obtain an outraged visage, her eyes lit up with wrath. Lucy notices this expression…and sneers at Emmy, knowing she's doomed…

"DEFINITELY NOT SMART!" Cris retorts.

…

…

…

…but Emmy suddenly jumps onto Zoe's back as she is turned away, applying an Elevated Dragon Sleeper Hold! Zoe spins around to try and buck Emmy off, but Emmy does everything in her power to hold onto Payne! As Zoe is trying to spin Emmy off, Emmy extends her foot to strike Lucy van Pelt with an Enzuigiri while still maintaining the Dragon Sleeper!

…

Emmy wrenches on the Dragon Sleeper as much as she can, her strength not very great but her resilience at its peak…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Zoe…props Emmy over her shoulder and hits an Oklahoma Gutbuster! Zoe stands up from her knee and hangs onto Emmy…hitting a second Oklahoma Gutbuster! Then, Zoe stands up once more…

…

…runs Emmy into a corner…

…

…

…

…and runs her into another corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…and tries for an Oklahoma Slam…but Emmy escapes behind Zoe! Zoe turns around…

…eats a kick to the gut…and Emmy tries for the Definitely-DT!

"OH! CAN EMMY HIT IT?! CAN EMMY CONNECT WITH IT?!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

Emmy jumps…

…

…

…

…

…gets held up into the air by Zoe…then put back onto her feet, placed in a Straitjacket Hold…

…

…

…

…

…and dropped onto her head with a Scoop Brainbuster!

"NO, SHE CAN'T—OHHHH! THE STRAITJACKET SCOOP BRAINBUSTER BY ZOE PAYNE!" Al calls.

"SHADES OF SONYA MCCALLIS OF SECTOR W! THAT ONE HAD TO BE FOR HER!" Cris grins.

Zoe looks at the downed Emmy, appalled by the fight left in her at this point. Lucy holds her back of her head with her good arm while standing in a corner, watching Zoe glare at Emmy…

…

…

…

…

…and the Snowboard Supercross star picks Emmy up.

Zoe holds onto Emmy by the hair…pulling her up with killing instinct adorning her face…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she gives Emmy a second Straitjacket Scoop Brainbuster!

"LIGHTS OUT FOR THE SECOND TIME! Bringing anything BUT light into Emmy's situation, and how ironic is THAT!" Cris calls.

Zoe kneels over Emmy, watching her curl up her body in severe pain…to Lucy's delight…

…

…

…

…and meanwhile…Annie Frazier starts to move outside of the cage!

"I thought that _Nevermore _was brutal, but right now…Emmy…is in the WORST of ways—hey…hey, look outside…!" Jeremy says.

"…Speaking of girls who shouldn't be standing right now…Frazier…" Cris says.

Annie uses the cage wall to pull herself to her feet…and sees Emmy insensible on the mat inside the cage with Lucy and Zoe. Annie blinks thrice in horror, shaking her head and starting to head for the steel steps in a hurry, wanting back in the cage…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Bella Swan grabs Annie from behind and hits her with a Swan Song, dropping her face-first onto the steel steps!

"HEY! BELLA GOT UP AS WELL! And she just dropped Annie onto those steps with the Swan Song!" Al says.

"EMMY'S TEAM ISN'T THE ONLY GROUP OF DURABLE LASSES!" Cris chuckles.

Bella pulls herself up, using the stairs in front of her as a support with which to stand…

…

…and the _Twilight _girl opens the cage door to let herself back in, Annie Frazier out of it at the stairs. Bella stands with Lucy and Zoe as the three of them surround Emmy's body…

…

…

…which starts to move…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Emmy struggles to her feet once again!

"ALL THREE of The END…are now in the cage…and HOW IS EMMY STILL MOVING?" Jonathan inquires.

Emmy looks at the circle of enemies surrounding her…Zoe…Bella…Lucy…

…

…

…

…

…and proceeds to go after Zoe with an aching walk, but before she can get to her she is cut off at the pass by a Birchwood Bull Hammer by Lucy (with the good arm)!

"KABOOOOM!" Cris provides a sound effect.

"AND WITH THE GOOD ARM, LUCY JUST CLEANS EMMY'S DAMN CLOCK AGAIN!" Jonathan calls.

Lucy mounts Emmy, not finished with her, and uses her good arm to riddle Emmy with fist after fist! Lucy shouts at the ailing Dragon Girl, "I'VE STILL GOT THIS ARM HERE, YOU BRAT!" Lucy continues firing shots at Emmy's cranium…

…

…

…

…but Reggie gets to her feet and kicks Lucy in the ribs to get her off of Emmy! Reggie does whatever she can to protect Emmy…

…

…but a Roundhouse Kick by Zoe Payne puts an end to Reggie's efforts!

"Reggie trying to break this up, but DAMN IT, Zoe!" Al says.

Bella picks Emmy up…tainting her hands with the blood from Emmy's neck and throat. Bella takes Emmy towards the table…

…

…

…

…grabs her with one hand by the throat…

"Emmy being left with NO MEANS of escape…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and Chokeslams her through the table!

"…and nobody to save her—CHOKESLAM through the table!" Al calls.

Reggie is down…Annie is down outside of the cage…and Emmy is in a pile of broken wood and her own life force. The Baltimore native and END leader Zoe raises her arm with her RR armband shining in the light…while Lucy stomps on Reggie and Bella stares down at what remains of Emmy. Zoe, keeping her arm raised, walks towards Emmy…

…

…

…and says to her while standing firmly, "Give…up…NOW…"

…

…

…

…

Emmy coughs…and shakes her head weakly, turning over while down on the canvas. Emmy uses her hands to push off of the mat…moving towards a vertical base very slowly…

…

…

…

…

…getting to her knees…

…

…one knee…

…

…

…

…and…getting pulled off of the ground by Zoe! Zoe puts Emmy on her shoulders!

"Emmy, to her last breaths, not willing to give up…"

Zoe hangs onto Emmy in the Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drills her with the Take a Nap!

"…but ZOE PAYNE is forcing Emmy's hand!" Al calls.

"The Take a Nap to Emmy this time! Emmy's gotta let go now! It's GOTTA be over now! Someway! Somehow! This must CEASE!" Jonathan says.

"It'll cease when she quits, plain and simple—until then, enjoy the show," Cris says. "I KNOW I AM."

Zoe sneers as Emmy falls end over end onto the canvas, landing facedown on the canvas in front of Zoe beside The END. Lucy, rubbing her bad arm, chuckles as Emmy tumbles on the canvas, sensing that the finale is approaching. Bella says off-mic, "This isn't a fairy tale, Emmy… This is REALITY…and reality…HURTS…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Emmy…tries to sit up, but ends up only falling down onto her belly in front of Zoe's feet.

"Even now…even NOW she won't yield…" says Jeremy. "Emmy…"

Emmy uses Zoe's legs to try and pull herself up to a standing position, her own body incapable of getting up on its own. Emmy reaches for Zoe's knees…then her thighs…then her waist…

…

…

…but Zoe takes a step back, causing Emmy to lean on nothing but air and crumble back to all fours, her head above the mat but everything else that hurts on the mat. Zoe looks at the tenacious child…

…

…

…backs up a few more steps…

"…! NONONONONONO, ZOE, DON'T DO THIS!" Jeremy suddenly catches wind of what Zoe's planning.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**runs…and PUNTS Emmy in the skull!**

"PUNT TO THE SKULL!" Al exclaims. "ZOE OUT TO FORCIBLY REMOVE THE HEAD OF THE DRAGON GIRL!"

"GEO STELAR'S SMILING, BABY!" Cris says, loving it.

Emmy lies on the mat…unmoving…unresponsive…while Lucy and Bella nod in approval of Zoe's kick. Lucy claps her hands and says, "It'd give Good Ol' Charlie Brown a run for his money…" Zoe turns to look at Emmy once again…

…

…

…

…

…

…and sees the body of Emmy twitch. It's only a twitch…possibly an involuntary movement at this point…but it's a movement nonetheless.

…

Zoe walks back over to Emmy…

…

…grabs her legs, grabs her arms…

…

…

…

…and puts her in a Payne-Killer!

"I don't even think that was Emmy MOVING—that was just a TWITCHING, but Zoe doesn't care! The PAYNE-KILLER is in!" Al calls.

Zoe bends Emmy almost in half with the Payne-Killer, the Double Chiekenwing version being applied here while Emmy is unable to even make a sound in the state she is in. Zoe keeps the Payne-Killer tightly applied, the six-year-old visibly helpless…

…

…

…

…

…

…while Bella Swan crouches in front of Emmy…

…

**…and begins to bite Emmy's neck while Zoe has the Payne-Killer locked in!**

"**AND WHAT IS BELLA DOING?!**" Al exclaims. "**THE PAYNE-KILLER WAS BAD ENOUGH!**"

"**MY GOD, SHE'S…BITING AT THE WOUND SHE OPENED UP WITH THE BARBWIRE! SHE'S PRACTICALLY SUCKING EMMY'S BLOOD FROM HER THROAT!**" Jonathan yells in horror.

Bella sinks her teeth as deep into Emmy's open gash as she possibly can, the latter unable to fight it off…and Bella grinds her teeth past Emmy's second layer of skin and only widens further the throat of Emmy with more gnashing and gnawing! Emmy starts to secrete blood from her own mouth as her own life force becomes backlogged in her neck!

"THAT IS A YOUNG GIRL WHO HAS MADE ONE TOO MANY MISTAKES AND IS PAYING FOR THEM IN KIND RIGHT HERE LIVE AND IN LIVING COLOR!" Cris exclaims.

"HOW CAN YOU BE PROUD OF THIS?! HOW CAN YOU ENJOY THIS?!" Jeremy shouts.

"I'M RR, BABY! THAT'S HOW!" Cris responds.

Lucy stomps Reggie while she's down to make sure that she can't do a thing to break up Zoe and Bella's deadly combined efforts on Emmy. While Lucy stomps, however, Reggie manages to find a way to roll away from the boots. Reggie manages to roll…to where Emmy is in the clutches of Zoe Payne…and as Bella sees her, she stops biting Emmy and hisses at Reggie! Bella's teeth are now coated with Emmy's blood while Emmy's whole neck and chest is a red mess! Bella looks at Reggie and all but dares her to try to get involved, try to break this up…and Reggie looks at Emmy with distraught feelings, pulling her hair with one hand while reaching for Emmy with the other…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Reggie…waves her hand shakily and says, "Let her go! Let her go, alright? I surrender! I surrender!"

"Wait a minute…" Cris murmurs. "…Wait a minute—I heard it! I heard her say it! That's it!"

Referee Leif Heralding calls for the tolling of the bell…as Bella crawls away from Emmy's bloody mess of a carcass…and Zoe Payne slowly relinquishes the Payne-Killer. "Pain" plays in the arena as the crowd gives a mixed reaction—half of them thrilled to see Zoe Payne's side awarded the victory…and the other half concerned for her nemesis's state…

"…Here are your winners…Zoe Payne, Lucy van Pelt, and Bella Swan, The END!" Blader DJ manages to announce.

"…It HAD TO end someway… It HAD TO be stopped… Reggie knew that…" Jeremy says.

"Emmy REFUSING to give up until the finale…but, as I asked earlier in the match…was it worth it?" Al asks.

"…It was sure worth seeing what I'M getting to see," Cris sneers. "It was sure worth seeing what the RR is seeing right now. I LOVE it!"

"Yeah, I bet you do…" Jeremy shakes his head. "…Man…what a war…what a scene…but…Emmy… Someone's gotta get her to doctors PRONTO…"

The END stands together, all three of them staring down at Emmy…Reggie Rocket on her knees beside Emmy glaring at Zoe's group…as the leader Payne raises her arm with her RR armband strapped to it, asserting herself in this moment. The cage starts to slowly rise from the ring…and The END proceeds to make its exit from there, their work done. They walk past Annie Frazier, who is barely coming to on the steel steps. As The END walks away together, Reggie looks at her student, her grommet…pulling at her hair distraughtly…and yelling out, "I NEED DOCTORS NOW! EMTs RIGHT NOW!"

…

EMTs rush down the ramp to check on Emmy, who has yet to move inside the ring, her blood continuing to pour out from her neck. Reggie tries to hold back her emotions in the moment…but it's hard… She was looking at her student, her ailing student, who had just lost a severe amount of her career…maybe even all of it…

"…Mess with the Demon, you get the horns, guys," Cris says casually. "This is what happens… Emmy learned tonight… Reggie and Annie…they learned too…"

"…Is Emmy going to be okay…?" Jeremy asks.

"…I don't have an answer to that, bro…" Jonathan says.

Annie, shaking off her daze, rolls into the ring and looks at her fallen friend…unable to find words for this situation. Reggie talks to the EMTs to try and get word on their assessment. Reggie looks back down at Emmy…sighs…and gently picks her student up from the canvas, holding her in her arms and placing her over her shoulder. Reggie carries Emmy out of the ring, walking between the ropes with her…and making sure to hold her tightly as she walks up the ramp with her to the back.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Emmy…but everything's gonna be okay… Just…please…hold onto me if you can…please…" Reggie is heard whispering to Emmy as she disappears to the back, Annie and the EMTs walking close behind.

"…Well, that was fantastic, huh, guys?!" Cris wears the widest of grins. He gets cold glares from the rest of the announce team.


	30. CCW Pandemonium: Part 5

Backstage…Jenny Wakeman is sitting on a crate, her hand on her cheek, the cheek that Mystique Sonia slapped her on before storming off. Perhaps her hand was on this cheek the entire time since then…but regardless, the Teenage Robot is visibly melancholy and morose.

…

Then…the Lyoko Princess known as Aelita appears and sees Jenny in the mood that she is in. Jenny notices Aelita…and turns to look at her. "What do you want?" Jenny asks.

"…To become CCW Females Champion tonight," Aelita asks, rather smart-alecky. "What do YOU want?"

"…Well, since we're all being smart-alecks here, I want the same thing," Jeremy says.

"…Really?" Aelita says with skepticism. "Hm…where's your partner?"

"…" Jenny doesn't answer. "…Why do you want or NEED to know?"

"Well…I don't necessarily NEED to know," Aelita says, "and to be honest…I couldn't care much less where she is, so I don't WANT to know either. But the reason why I asked is because, judging by your body language and your response, your mind's more on HER than it is on the match. …I thought we talked about this yesterday."

"We DID, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you then—focus on YOURSELF out there tonight because I KNOW WHAT I'M HERE TO DO," Jenny says forcefully. "You've only been here for a FRACTION of the time I've been here in this business, and I'm not about to sit down and listen to YOU talk to ME like YOU know better, because you DON'T. You still have WAYS to go…and if you're not careful, you might learn that from me PERSONALLY."

Aelita and Jenny stare into each other's eyes, intensity starting to glow. Aelita speaks up again and says, "Ways to go, huh? …Well, at least I'VE mastered the art of keeping my emotions in check in a wrestling match. I guess that's one lesson you HAVEN'T learned, huh?"

Jenny's glare grows even deeper at Aelita, who puts a hand up and says, "Hey…you make it seem as though I'm saying this because I dislike you or I have a personal problem with you. Truth is, I DON'T. I'm just saying this because tonight needs to end on the best note possible, and that means Gwen Tennyson NOT leaving here the Females Champion. If you and I show up out there—and I mean SHOW UP…we can easily make that happen. And even though I more than ANYTHING want the Females gold…if YOU win it tonight…it won't break my heart. Because I'M focused on the Females Champion simply NOT BEING GWEN. You need to get on that page too…and get on it fast. Take this with as much humor as you possibly can… Get your s**t together, okay?"

Aelita flashes a grin at Jenny upon saying this, concealing a chuckle. Then Aelita walks away from the Teenage Robot with those words…leaving Jenny with a mixture of emotions on her face—anxiousness…anger…distress…

…focus…

…

* * *

"…Do you know how many people have been blowing up my Twitter account talking about how Bella turned Emmy into a vampire?" Cris laughs out loud. "I mean, really? Hahaha…as cool as that'd be to see, I think those fangs were devenomized before the match. Company policy, haha… So no, no vampirism—just a loooooot of induced blood loss. Awesome, I know. I'm STILL ecstatic! Zoe Payne—when she gets back to RR base, someone needs to put up a shrine in her honor, commemorating this day! And it'll be my pleasure to put said shrine together myself! I owe her one, you know! Hahahahaha!"

"…Good to know that YOU'RE in good spirits, jerk," Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"I'm in GREAT spirits, Jeremy," Cris keeps on grinning. "Price of admission has been WELL spent this evening!"

"…You go to these things for FREE," Al states.

"Well, if I was PAYING, it WOULD HAVE BEEN well spent this evening!" Cris corrects. "We just saw the Unbreakable One get not BROKEN, but SHATTERED here before our very eyes! I think I saw Reggie CRYING as she carried her student to the back!"

"Emmy…we can only hope she'll be okay, but…that was just a…just a…VICIOUS mauling at the hands of The END upon her tonight," says Jonathan solemnly. "The Demon's Dungeon Match…everything it was advertised to be and THEN some…and I'm taken back to the words Reggie said on_ XX 19_: 'Careers are going to be shortened between us…' …We may've just seen a career END…"

"…Allstate Arena's STILL…shaken up by that affair…" Jeremy speaks.

Suddenly, on the big screen, clips of confetti falling onto the University of Phoenix Stadium are shown…and a voiceover is heard…

_[__**"And the New England Patriots are the NFL Champions for the fourth time!"**__]_

"…Was that MY voice?" Al blinks twice.

_[__**AAAAAAAAWWWESSSOOOOOOMMME!**_

_(I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good ol' days_

_They're never coming back; watch your future fade_

_(I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_To get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream, but it can't be saved_

_(I came to play!)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_(I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good ol' days_

_They're never coming back; watch your future fade_

_(I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_To get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream, but it can't be saved_

_(I came to play!)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way (out of my way!)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_I came to play!]_

("I Came To Play" by Downstait plays)

Tom Brady walks onto the stage, his music being drowned by a massive level of boos from the fans in Chicago, Brady flaunting the fourth Super Bowl ring on his finger on his hand as he splays his arms and encourages the fans to lay it on him…before the MVMVP beats his chest and marches down the entrance ramp, red, silver and blue pyro going off behind him. "The MVMVP" smirks and motions for the Belt to come around his waist, scoffing at a sign in the crowd that reads, "BRADY CAN'T DEFLATE THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE".

"…And of course, Brady has to remind us all—including me—that he's a four-time Super Bowl Champion…" Jeremy groans. "…Of course… WHY? WHY DID THEY THROW THE FOOTBALL? WHY DIDN'T THEY GIVE IT TO LYNCH?! WHYYYYY?!"

"…While my brother dramatizes over the Seattle Seahawks' folly—"

"With good reason, 'cause that call WAS stupid," Cris pipes in.

"—allow me to set the stage for what we're about to see," Jonathan says. "The CCW Magnus Championship is up for grabs, Tom Brady getting his FIRST-EVER opportunity at the Title after Ben Tennyson selected him to be his opponent after Brady egged Ben on with enough words and actions to send him over the edge."

"With all of the talk about who the REAL Face of CCW is, all of the talk over who the better wrestler between the two men, Ben went from taking tonight OFF on vacation—his ORIGINAL plan—to giving Tom Brady exactly what he demanded, EXACTLY what Ben, in his words, NEEDED," Al says.

_[Run away if you see me_

_Don't even say my name_

_Don't think that you can know me_

_Don't try and play that game_

_Every day that I get better_

_I watch as you can worse_

_My script is too the letter_

_And I'll write your final verse_

I am here to staaaay! (Well, I'm here to stay!)

_And I have come to plaaaaay!]_

Brady enters the ring and climbs up a corner, continuing to show off his ring and cupping his ear, motioning for fans to boo him louder. They oblige.

"The last time Brady competed for a Championship in his first go at it, it was the CCW Universal Champion; he won it at _Altitude_, and the rise of Tom Brady in CCW started from there," says Al.

"And the bane of my existence started there too," Jeremy adds.

"Also worth mentioning is the amount of WORLD CHAMPIONS, former and current, that Tom Brady has faced and knocked off in his career: Slade in 2011 (real-time), Dan Kuso in 2012 (real-time), Naruto in 2012 (real-time), Tai Kamiya in 2014 (…you get the idea), Megaman Original, Otto Rocket…but he's only wrestled ONE MATCH with Ben Tennyson being involved in it, and in that match, they were PARTNERS," says Cris. "Tonight, however…they are ANYTHING BUT. The richest prize in Fiction Wrestling is at stake…"

"Yeah…when you punt somebody's head into a ring post, that usually means they're not your partner anymore, huh?" Al quips.

"Pretty much…" Cris says. "And THAT'S an injury Ben's gotta carry with him throughout this match as well."

Brady warms up inside the ring, pulling at the ropes to stretch while waiting for Ben Ten to arrive…and the Chicago crowd already gets set for his appearance…

…

…

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…Skillet!" Blader DJ announces.

"Wait, huh?!" Cris blinks twice as the crowd pops! "…Ohhhhh-ho-ho…now THIS is a real hero's welcome!"

…

The entire arena proceeds to darken…the lights turned out while the big screen shows a green background akin to the alien transformation background from the _Ben 10 _series. An electronic key note is sustained with interspersed drums for forty-five seconds before…

_[I need a hero!]_

The silhouette of a human being (presumably Ben) transforming into Fourarms appears on the big screen over the green background.

_[Just in tiiiii—]_

A new human silhouette appears, showing a transformation into Chromastone.

_[I need a hero!]_

Another silhouette displays the transformation into Heatblast.

_[I-I-I—!]_

The Echo Echo transformation is shown, with the Echo Echo duplicating itself three times. Multiple more transformations are shown, including Cannonbolt, Stinkfly, and Brainstorm.

_[Save me noooow!]_

The transformation into Wildmutt is shown, then a quick clip of Diamondhead firing crystals at Vilgax appears on the screen, followed by XLR8 speeding down a street.

_[I need a hero!]_

The Omnitrix symbol appears on the big screen, blinking rapidly…and then the first notes on the guitar of Skillet's "Hero" are heard in electronic key form, repeating.

The crowd gets more and more into the display as it happens…

_[My voice will be heard today!]_

An Echo Echo screaming at enemies is shown on screen.

_[Save me just in time!]_

Way Big is shown throwing Vilgax off of a planet.

_[Save me just in time!]_

Ben Tennyson himself is shown fighting Diagon clad in knight armor.

_[(I-I-I-I—!) Save me just in time!]_

The DX Mark 10 is seen driving down Bellwood; then Ship is shown flying through space.

_[I need a hero!]_

Stinkfly fires acid at Dr. Animo…

_[Just in tiiiiiiIIIIiiiiiIIIiiiiime…]_

The voice become more and then less synthesized…and more rapid sequences of Ben Tennyson's aliens saving the universe are shown, including footage of other aliens such as Jetray, Big Chill, Humongousaur, Swampfire, Spidermonkey, Armodrillo, Terraspin, Water Hazard, Goop, Blitzwolfer, and Upchuck…

…

…

…

…

_[I need a heeeeeerooooooooooo!]_

…the last alien being Alien X…

…

…before suddenly the lights turn on…and John Cooper, Korey Cooper, Jen Ledger and Seth Morrison are shown on top of the big screen, their drums, guitars and microphones ready to go! The Allstate Arena goes ballistic upon seeing them!

…

John Cooper takes the mic…while the opening guitars kick in…

"CHICAGO, ILLINOIS!" John shouts. "THERE'S _PANDEMONIUM _GOING ON AROUND HERE, AND THAT MEANS THAT IT'S TIME…FOR A HEROOOOOOO!"

Korey, Seth and Jen fire up into "Hero" as the fans are jumping up and down, eager for the appearance of the Tenth Wonder of the World…

…

…

…

…

…and they explode when Ben Tennyson arrives onstage, Magnus Championship around his waist. Ben looks at the ring…then at the ground at his feet, the opening notes of his entrance music pulsating through him…before he throws up a Legend Killer pose that triggers green pyrotechnic rain behind him, the rain coming down just before the first verse.

_[I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today!)_

I am just a man

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman!)_

_Someone save me from the hate]_

Ben walks down the ramp, looking at the fans bowing in the front row before the Tenth Wonder as he ambles.

[It's just another war

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today!)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live]_

Ben starts to mouth the chorus to himself.

[I need a heeeeeeeroooooo to save me now!

_I need a hero! (Save me now!)_

_I need a heeeeeeeroooooo to save my life!_

_A hero'll save me (just in tiiiime!)]_

Ben sees his family at ringside—his mom and dad Sandra and Carl Tennyson, his aunt and uncle Natalie and Frank Tennyson, among others…and the Magnus Champion gives them a small yet noticeable wink before climbing to the ring and entering the squared circle.

[I've gotta fight today

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today!)_

I've gotta make a stand

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman!)_

_My voice will be heard today_

It's just another war

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today!)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

I need a heeeeeeeroooooo to save me now!

_I need a hero! (Save me now!)_

_I need a heeeeeeeroooooo to save my life!_

_A hero'll save me (just in tiiiime!)_

_I need a heeeeeeeroooooo to save my life!_

_I need a heeeeeeeroooooo just in tiiiime!_

_Save me just in time!_

_Save me just in time!]_

Ben climbs up a corner…and does a Legend Killer pose there, basking in the reaction of Chicago to his appearance. Then Ben rips the Magnus Championship from his waist…and raises it above his head. Tom Brady, observing all of this, utters, "You won't be leaving here with that, Tennyson… I PROMISE you that…"

_[Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

Who's gonna fight for the weak

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero!)  
_

_Living in me_

I'm gonna fight for what's right

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

A hero's not afraid to give his life!

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!]_

Ben hands his Magnus Championship to the referee and looks up at Skillet above the big screen…smirking at them as well.

_[I need a heeeeeeeroooooo to save me now!]_

On that line, a loud artificial explosion noise goes off…and the music comes to an end, all 18,500 fans in the Allstate Arena standing up and applauding for Skillet, but also cheering for their hometown hero.

"…Wow…" Cris utters after the performance. "…If we weren't in Tennyson country before…ooh boy, we sure are now…"

"The CCW Magnus Champion played to the ring by Skillet live and in truly epic color, if I am to be perfectly honest," says Jonathan.

"Well, now he's here," says Jeremy, "but now he has a Championship to defend. That's WHY he's here."

Blader DJ steps up and waits for the bell…and as it sounds, he speaks, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall…and it is for the CCW Magnus Championship of the World! …Introducing first…the challenger…" The fans don't even wait to boo. "…from San Mateo, California, weighing 225 pounds…"

Before Blader DJ can say any more, Tom walks over to him and whispers in his ear. Blader DJ raises an eyebrow…and then sighs, going on to say, "…he is now a FOUR-TIME Super Bowl Champion and THREE-TIME Super Bowl MVP…"

This accrues even more and louder boos in the Allstate Arena, but Tom Brady embraces them while Blader DJ announces his name: "…'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!"

"…Couldn't freaking help himself…" Jeremy growls.

"And his opponent," says Blader DJ, "from BELLWOOD, ILLINOIS…" A giant pop ensues for this mention, "…weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the current, reigning, defending CCW Magnus Champion of the World…"

Now Ben stops Blader DJ and whispers into his ear.

…

…

…

Blader DJ continues, "…the Best Wrestler in the Universe…" This gets a cheer from Chicago as Ben's smirk only widens. "…'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

"…No shortage of egos in this one-fall-to-a-finish contest," Jonathan says. "I hope that the referee for this match explains the rules VERY CAREFULLY to both men, so there's no confusion whatsoever in this…because I can just IMAGINE how this could possibly go."

"Jon, if you ask me…you don't have ANYTHING to worry about," Cris grins…as the bell rings!

After ten seconds of staring each other down…the crowd chanting "**BEN TEN! BEN TEN! BEN TEN! BEN TEN!**"…Ben and Brady engage in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up. The two of them jockey for position around the ring, pushing each other around the ropes and then back to the center of the ring. After thirty seconds of jostling, Ben puts Brady in a Side Headlock…and takes Brady down. Brady rolls to his feet shortly thereafter…and Ben executes another Side Headlock Takedown. Brady rolls to his feet a third time…and Ben performs one more Side Headlock Takedown…at which point Brady puts Ben in a Headscissors. Ben muscles out of the Headscissors…and rolls onto Brady's chest for a pinfall while hooking the leg: 1…2…Brady kicks out. Both men rise and Ben kicks Brady in the leg before Dropkicking the MVMVP down. Ben stands back up and taunts the downed quarterback, smirking.

"Points to Ben here in the early going," Al says.

"The hometown hero—you've got to imagine that this Chicago crowd's gonna play a factor in the proceedings," Jeremy says.

"Perhaps, but Brady's been in front of crowds that have been 100% against him before…in wrestling AND in football—hasn't been that much of a deterrent," Cris remarks.

"Two arrogant individuals…and with every upper hand obtained, that overconfidence just becomes more and more bulbous," Jonathan says.

Brady dusts himself off and frowns…before entering another Collar-and-Elbow with Benjamin. Ben twists Tom's arm in a Wrist Lock. Brady winces…before forward rolling and reversing the Wrist Lock. Ben winces…and he forward rolls and reverses the Wrist Lock himself. Brady drops Ben with a Spinning Leg Sweep and, while Ben is down, uses his foot to pin Ben in cocky fashion. Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…Ben angrily kicks out, disrespected by the New England Patriot. Brady kicks Ben in the back before hitting the ropes…and missing the Big Boot as Ben evades and rolls Brady in a Schoolboy: 1…2…Brady kicks out. Ben puts Brady in a Front Facelock…but Brady rams Ben in the corner, pulls out, and hits a Northern Lights Suplex with a bridge: 1…2…Ben kicks out and gets up, only for Brady to perform a Waist Lock Takedown. Brady spins around on Ben's body like a top, amateur wrestling style before standing back up. Brady taunts the downed Tennyson…

…who, from his knees, flips Tom Brady off!

"Whoa-ho! Well then…!" Jeremy has his mouth agape.

"A little attitude out of Tennyson!" Al says.

Brady, ticked, approaches Ben Ten…and gets wrapped up in a Gannosuke Clutch: 1…2…2.5 Brady kicks out! Brady goes for a punch, but Ben dodges it and punches Brady himself. Ben delivers two Knife Edge Chops and Irish Whips Brady…into a Back Elbow to the face. Ben picks Brady up and Knife Edge Chops him again, two times…before Brady pokes Ben in the eyes and throws the Magnus Champion out of the ring. Brady goes to the ring apron and dives off of the apron for a Diving Double Axe-Handle…

…

…only for Ben to intercept him in mid-air with a Dropkick to cheers! Ben stands up and grins to the crowd, which is still chanting "BEN TEN! BEN TEN!" Ben picks Brady up and throws him into the barricade, punching the MVMVP as he's against the security wall. Ben knees Brady in the gut…and goes for a Body Slam…but Brady escapes behind Ben and slides back inside the ring. Ben goes back inside the ring quickly too, while Brady hits the ropes…and Tom gets his Clothesline caught by Tennyson, who turns it into a Backslide: 1…2…2.55 Brady kicks out…and Ben turns the Backslide into a Double Chickenwing submission. Ben stretches out the shoulders of the quarterback…who, after twenty seconds, gets to his feet…where Ben turns it into an Inverted Facelock. Ben goes for the BKT…but Brady counters with a Snapmare and Bionic Elbows directly to the top of Ben's head. Brady applies a Surfboard Stretch…holding it for twenty seconds himself…

…

…

…before Ben executes a Modified Double Arm Drag, hurling Brady forward. Brady turns around and receives a Double Up-Kick to the face, which backs Brady into a corner. Ben stands up and runs…only to get Backdropped to the ring apron. Ben lands on his feet, grabs Brady and delivers an Inverted Hotshot, causing Brady to recoil…before climbing up to the top rope, waiting for Brady to posture up…

…

…and Ben delivers a Diving Knee Drop Bulldog! Ben turns Brady over: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.66 Brady gets his shoulder up!

Ben pulls Brady up by his arm and kicks him in the chest…before twisting the arm and putting Brady in a Pumphandle…and turning it into a Pumphandle Gutbuster over his knee. Ben holds onto the Super Bowl Champion over his knee…and proceeds to spank him over his knee!

Brady rolls off of Ben's knee and glares at the Magnus Champion, who yuks it up along with the Chicago crowd. Ben throws up a Legend Killer pose…while Brady punches Ben in the face while sitting down. Ben takes the punch…and responds with a Dropkick to Brady's cheek! Brady rolls out of the ring…and Ben, retaining his smirk, motions for the challenger to return to the squared circle. Brady, however…walks around ringside at his own pace…

…

…and locks eyes with Ben's family at ringside—his parents Sandra and Carl Tennyson, his aunt and uncle Natalie and Frank…and he keeps his gaze on them…dangerously close…

"Brady taking a moment to—…hold on…" Jeremy murmurs.

"Brady taking a very…curious look over at Ben's family…" Al says.

…

…

…

…and…before Brady can act, Ben hits him from behind with a Double Sledge to the back. Ben knocks Tom down and stomps him into the wall before raking his boot over Tom's face thrice against the security barricade. Ben pulls Brady up and Head Slams her onto the barricade twice…and then throws more punches and a European Uppercut at Brady. Ben Hammer Throws Brady towards the steel steps…

…

…

…but Brady reverses the Hammer Throw to send Ben headfirst into the steel ring steps!

"BEN GOES HEADFIRST into the steps! And remember what Brady did two nights ago! That PAT into the ring post, Ben's skull COLLIDING with the post! And the last thing Ben needs is another head-on encounter like THAT one!" Jonathan says.

Brady grabs Ben ten seconds after the impact, Ben's head ringing…

…

…and Brady executes a Short-Arm Hip Toss into the steel ring steps, this time targeting the head and spine of the Magnus Champion! Brady watches Ben writhe and try to stand up…

…and Brady performs a pre-victory lap around the ring…

…

…all the way around the ring…

…

…

…

…

…and runs up the steps and stomps Ben's head and face onto the steel ring steps!

"WATCH OUT, BEN—oh, GEEZ!" Cris winces. "Brady just keying in on that skull of the Champ…making matters SO MUCH WORSE…"

Brady stays on the steps…and dives off to hit Ben with a Diving Forearm Smash…before picking Ben up and pushing him inside the ring. Brady reenters the squared circle…and Ben, on his hands and knees, eats a boot to the head… Make it two…

…

…followed by a Running Big Boot to the temple! Brady grins and pins Ben: 1…2…2.69 Ben kicks out! Brady stands up…and delivers a series of Knee Stomps to the back of Ben's head with Ben prone on the canvas…before picking Ben Ten up and hitting a Hangman's Neckbreaker, starting to go to work on the aching head of the "Best in the Universe". Brady covers Ben: 1…2…2.7225 Tennyson kicks out. Brady elbows the side of Ben's head…before sitting him up and applying an Abdominal Stretch on the mat and throwing more elbows from this position. Ben struggles in Brady's predicament, the Abdominal Stretch still applied…and staying that way for thirty-five seconds…while Brady points Ben towards the crowd, shouting, "Look at your friends! Look at your family! They're all LOSERS…just like you're about to be!" Brady keeps the hold applied…

…

…before transitioning into an Oklahoma Roll…into a German Suplex, which sends Ben tumbling into a corner. Brady stands up, smirks…and nails Ben with a Corner Clothesline…followed by an Exploder Suplex away from the corner! Brady covers Ben: 1…2…2.75 Ben gets his shoulder up. Brady stomps on the downed Tennyson as he's supine…then turns Ben over and stomps him while he's prone…and Brady picks Ben Ten up…and taunts him even more, making fun of him now with playful Open Palm Slaps to the face, one after the other, lightly knocking Ben's spinning head…

…

…and then starting to slap Ben harder and harder…

…

…

…before punching Ben between the eyes! …Ben tries to punch Brady back…but in the most casual way possible, Brady sidesteps Ben's punch, and Ben gets so dizzy he drops to a knee. Brady grabs Tennyson…and executes a Karelin Lift into a Gutwrench Suplex. Brady covers Ben: 1…2…2.7855 Ben kicks out! Brady puts Ben in a Standing Headscissors…and points to the turnbuckles, as if to ask, "Should I Powerbomb Ben into THIS corner…or THIS one…or THIS one?"

…

…

…

…

But as Brady is toying with Tennyson, Ben trips Brady up and goes for a Cloverleaf Quasar!

"WHOOP! Brady may've gotten a little too cocky for the moment!" Jonathan gasps.

"You're kidding, right? There's no such thing as 'too cocky' to either of these guys!" Jeremy remarks.

Ben twists Brady's legs…and tries to turn him over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady frees his feet and Up-Kicks Ben in the face…which disorients the Tenth Wonder immediately. Brady gets up…and hits Ben with a Running Head Slam into a turnbuckle which sends Ben into a tailspin and down once more. Brady chuckles as he has Ben seemingly at his mercy…and grabs him in a Rear Waist Lock…

…

…

…but Ben turns it into a Standing Switch…and runs to the ropes with an O'Connor Roll! Ben pins Brady: 1…2…

…

…Brady kicks out! Ben ends up near the ropes…and Brady runs at him and ends up getting lifted into a Fireman's Carry!

…

Brady grabs the top rope while Ben has him on his shoulders…but Ben pulls Brady away after ten seconds of struggling! …Brady resorts to elbowing Ben in the side of the head, and one elbow is all it takes for Brady to return to his feet…

…

…and Brady hits Ben with a DDT…which he turns into a Guillotine Choke!

"ANOTHER dose of head trauma courtesy of Brady, and it's parlayed into a submission hold too!" calls Al.

…

…

…

Ben is in Brady's clutches…flailing his arms…

…

…

…

…and after thirty-two seconds…Ben pushes up off of the canvas to stand up onto his feet…

…

…

…and Tom hits Ben with another DDT, keeping a hold of Ben's head! Ben's flails weaken…but the Tenth Wonder continues to fight, the referee checking to see if Ben will change his mind…

…

…

…

…and Ben gets to his feet again…

…

…only for Brady to DDT him a third time!

"Brady just REPEATING the DDT every time Ben stands up to his feet," Cris calls. "Ben's getting the fight sapped out of him with each and every one of those…!"

At this point, Ben starts to go limp…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the referee checks on the Magnus Champion, the crowd concerned…

…

…

…

…but Ben still fights to his feet again, his head still clenched by the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player! Ben manages to, after forty seconds, end up on his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…only to get DDT'd once again!

"ONE MORE—geez, and he put something EXTRA behind that!" Al says.

"Nooot good… This is not boding well for Ben Ten…" Jeremy worries.

Brady lets go of Ben after this DDT…and looks down at the now motionless Tennyson. The MVMVP revels in the state he's left the Magnus Champion in, splaying his hands to massive boos from the Chi-Town faithful to the tune of "BRADY SUCKS! BRADY SUCKS! BRADY SUCKS!" Brady laughs these catcalls off…

…

…before going to the corner…and climbing to the top rope. Brady stands on the top turnbuckle…

…throws up a Legend Killer pose of his own…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…goes for a Diving Elbow Drop…

…

…

…

…but Ben, somehow, rolls out of way! …It takes Ben fifteen seconds…but he pulls himself to the ring ropes…

…

…

…and pulls himself to his feet, the crowd fueling him to get to a standing position. Listening to the fans…18,500 people giving Ben an ovation he hasn't heard in years…

…

…

…

…Ben ascends the ropes…and goes to the top rope. Ben's head is swirling…but he still manages to make it to the top rope…holding onto the top rope tightly the entire time…

…

…holding on…holding on…

…letting go…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…leaping…

…

…

…and hitting a Diving Elbow Drop of his own to the heart of Tom Brady!

"BEN showing Brady how the Elbow is done!" Al calls.

Both Ben and Brady are down…the fans hooting and hollering…clapping…

…

…

…

…

…

…and it takes thirty seconds for either man to move…Brady being the first…

…

…then Ben…

…

…

…and…when Brady stands, Brady hits the ropes…

…

…and goes for a Running Kneelift…but Ben evades it and grabs Brady from behind…for a Slingshot Back Suplex onto the ropes! Ben gets up, picks Brady up…and delivers a Gourdbuster…then a Jumping Knee Drop to the back of Brady's head. Brady gets up, holding the back of his head…and Ben hits the ropes and delivers a Bulldog! Ben pulls Brady to the ropes…placing him onto the middle rope…

…

…and Ben stands on his shoulders to choke him! The referee Vincent Perry tells Ben to get Brady out of the ropes…and at the count of four, Ben gets off of Brady…hits the opposite ropes…and delivers a Cross Body onto Brady's back! Ben pulls Brady away from the ropes and covers him: 1…2…2.8 Brady kicks out! Ben puts Brady in a Wrist Lock, hits him with a Short-Arm European Uppercut…then a Discus Elbow…followed by a lift into Snake Eyes in the corner! Ben Head Slams Brady onto the top turnbuckle twice before climbing up the corner himself to the middle rope. Ben holds onto Brady's head…flashes a grin…

…

…

…

…and almost scores with a Tornado DDT, but Brady pushes Ben away at the last moment! Ben lands onto his feet…and Tom hits Ben with a Polish Hammer to the chest. Brady hits the ropes confidently…

…

…

…and runs into a Scoop Powerslam by Ben! Ben stands up and basks in the crowd's adulation of his offense. Then, Ben picks Tom Brady back up…

…

…shouts, "WELCOME TO CHICAGO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

…

…and delivers a Double Underhook Backbreaker!

"A little shout-out to Chi-Town with THAT one!" Al calls.

Ben covers Brady: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.845 Brady kicks out!

"But Brady, unfortunately, kicks out!" Jeremy says.

Ben Irish Whips Brady into the corner…and hits him with a Corner Spear before placing Brady onto the top rope. Ben climbs up the corner as well and goes for a Superplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady blocks it…and puts Ben in an Elevated Fireman's Carry! Brady holds onto the Magnus Champion…

…

…

…

…and…eats four elbows to the side of the face from Ben…who escapes to the apron and onto his feet. With Brady still in the corner…Ben grabs him from behind…by the arms…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't Crucifix Powerbomb Brady off of the apron as Brady escapes and lands onto his feet. Brady turns around and punches Ben in the head…and Ben retorts with one of his own. For the next eighteen seconds…Ben and Brady trade punches with another…

…

…

…and then…Brady pokes Ben in the eyes…

…at the same time as when Ben pokes Brady in the eyes!

"Oh, well isn't THAT just nice?" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Neither one of these guys necessarily saints in the ring…" Jonathan sweatdrops.

Both men are partially blinded, nursing their eyes with one hand apiece…

…

…

…

…

…until Brady and Ben both run at each other…

…

…and Ben grabs Tom Brady and delivers a Complete Shot onto the ring apron!

…

Ben rolls off of the apron…to the outside onto his feet…and looks at Brady laid out on the apron…

…

…

…and Ben grabs Brady by the head…in a Front Facelock…

…pulling Brady towards the floor, his feet hanging on the apron…

…

…

…

…and executing a Hangman's DDT onto the arena floor!

"Brady's been doing damage to the head of Ben TEN—but TENNYSON returns the favor!" calls Jonathan.

"NICE!" Jeremy pumps a fist.

Ben clutches his head from the impact of hitting the floor while driving Brady down…but he still manages to stand up while Brady is cataleptic. Ben picks Tom Brady up…and pushes him inside the ring. Ben follows inside the ring as well…dazed as he does so…

…

…

…but manages to pin Brady…for a count of 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.885 Brady kicks out!

"DDT onto the arena floor ONLY gets a two-count!" says Jonathan.

Ben gets back to his feet…and walks to a corner of the ring, waiting for Brady to get back up. After thirty seconds…Brady does stand…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ben's attempt at a Spear is thwarted by a Kneelift from Tom! Following the Kneelift, Brady brings Ben down into a Small Package! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Ben rolls the pin over into a Small Package in his favor! The referee counts 1…

…

…

…

…before 2, Brady rolls back on the Small Package…

…then stands up…while still holding onto Ben in a cradle…

…

…

…and turning the move into a Perfect-Plex with the leg hooked! Referee Lonny Cunningham counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ben manages to kick out!

"IMPRESSIVE counter ability by Brady, something that's made him a top contender before this point, nailing that Bridging Fisherman, but not quite able to get three!" calls Cris.

Ben sits up while Brady stands…

…

…

…and Brady hits Ben with a Savate Kick to the back of the head! Brady grabs Ben in a Cobra Clutch following this, picking him up off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…but Ben…tries a Modified Hip Toss to buck Tom off of him…only for Brady to roll through with Ben and hang onto the Cobra Clutch! Brady stands…

…

…

…and hits Ben Ten with a Cobra Clutch Suplex, dropping him directly onto his head! Ben woozily gets back to his feet, seven seconds later, out on his feet…

…

…

…

…and Brady hits the ropes and drills Ben with a Clothesline!

"AGAIN attacking the head of Ben Ten! If he was concussed before, he's in even WORSE shape right now!" Al calls.

"I'm starting to legitimately fear for the fate of our Rookie Revolution Interim President…!" Cris says.

Brady covers Ben: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Ben gets his shoulder up!

"Our savior Ben Ten, resilient…resolute…hard to keep down—he's saved the universe with injuries like these before…but Tom Brady's not a competitor who's going to let you walk around with a weakness and NOT exploit it 100%," Cris says.

Brady picks Ben up…holds him by the arm in a Wrist Lock and delivers one…two…three straight Short-Arm Back Elbow Smashes to the face…before hitting the ropes for another Clothesline…

…

…

…and getting his arm Big Booted away by Tennyson…before Ben puts him in an Inverted Facelock and delivers the BKT!

"Another Clothesline—nope! Nope—Benjamin with the BKT!" calls Al.

Ben pins Brady: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Brady kicks out!

Ben slowly stands…and motions for Brady to get up, making a Legend Killer pose and waving his front arm upward to command the MVMVP to stand. Ben waits for Tom Brady to stand up…the challenger groggy…the crowd scintillated…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ben goes for the Intergalactic…

…

…

…but Brady blocks it…and tries to elbow Ben in the back of the head, but Ben ducks it, grabs Brady around his waist…and hits a Pendulum Backbreaker. Ben motions for Brady to get up again. Brady, closer to the ropes, does stand up from the Backbreaker…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ben goes for the Intergalactic, but Brady pushes him off of his head and over the top rope, sending Ben splattering onto the arena floor!

"OH NO! BEN!" Jeremy shrieks.

"BRADY PREVENTING THE INTERGALACTIC, AND DID YOU SEE HOW THE BACK OF HIS HEAD BOUNCED OFF OF THE GROUND?!" Jonathan shouts.

The Chicago crowd gasps as Ben collides with the arena floor, the back of Ben's head smacking against the ground…and the Magnus Champion holds his aching cranium with urgency while Brady looks on from inside the ring. The MVMVP rolls to the outside, brushing his hair back with his hand…standing up over Ben as he's lying near the apron…between the apron and the entrance ramp…

…

…

…and Tom Brady…takes a few steps up the entrance ramp…

…

…

…

…runs down the ramp…over Tennyson…

…

…

…leaps onto the apron…Springboards off of the middle rope…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Touchdown Splash onto Ben Ten on the outside!

Brady makes a "touchdown" signal with his hands and gestures for the crowd to lay the boos right on him…before the quarterback picks Ben up and pushes him back inside the ring. Brady rolls in after him…

…

…and covers the Magnus Champion: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.93 Ben Ten kicks out!

…

Tom is heavily surprised by the near-fall…but his complaints only last for ten seconds…before Brady puts Ben in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…and executes the Buckle Bomb! Following this…Brady takes Ben as he bounces off of the turnbuckles and puts him in a Sleeper Hold, bringing Ben down to one knee. Brady saps the life out of the hero with this Sleeper, grinning supremely while the fans look on in distraught fashion. Ben grasps at the air for twenty seconds…before his arm motions begin to weaken. The CCW Magnus Champion makes a feeble attempt to pry Brady's ars away from his neck…but to no avail.

…

…

Eventually…the referee Lonny Cunningham takes a closer look at Ben…

…

…

…

…and grabs his arm…raising it…and dropping it…

…

…

…and the arm just drifts slowly down. Lonny Cunningham picks up the arm again…

…

…

…

…

…and to Brady's pleasure, down it goes again! The grin on Brady's face gets wider and wider as Lonny Cunningham picks up Ben's arm one more time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ben keeps his hand up, keeping the match going! The fans in Chicago pop for Ben staying in the match, much to Brady's chagrin…though Brady continues to wrench on the Sleeper…

…

…despite Ben Ten starting to stand up.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Thirty seconds later…Ben runs up a corner of the ring…and leaps onto the apron sitting down there, dropping Brady over the top rope with a Jawbreaker Hotshot! Brady recoils back…and Ben, pulling himself up slowly from the apron, climbs for the top rope once again.

…

…

It takes fifteen seconds…for Ben to complete his climb…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but…Brady runs up the turnbuckles…

…

…and…has his T-Bone Superplex plans thwarted by Ben ducking down and picking the oncoming Brady up in a Fireman's Carry! Ben stands on the top rope with Brady on his shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…and slams him down hard with a Super Alien Act!

"WHOA! BEN SAW THE T-BONE SUPERPLEX COMING!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And even with a head that's far from level, Ben Ten managed to send Brady for a long, hard fall by way of the Super Alien Act!" Al calls.

Ben is down on his chest while Brady is flat on his back…

…

…

…

…

…and it takes twenty-two seconds…but Ben finally manages to drape an arm over Brady's chest at that point! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.945 Brady gets his shoulder up!

"DAGNABBIT! Brady just BARELY able to raise the shoulder!" Jeremy exclaims.

"…'Dagnabbit'?" Jonathan raises an eyebrow. "That's a new one out of you…"

…

…

Ben pulls himself together…stands up…

…

…

…

…and grabs Brady's legs, setting him up for a Cloverleaf Quasar! Ben crosses Tom's legs over…steps in with the Arm Lock…and tries to turn Tom over onto his belly to apply the submission…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Tom Brady backward rolls…and using his leg strength, sends Ben crashing face-first into the middle turnbuckle in the corner!

…

Brady gets up…and, after yet another struggle, so does Ben…his chest in the corner, his back to the ring…

…

…

…and Brady delivers a Jumping Corner Splash to Ben's back…then an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker…

…

…then an Electric Chair Facebuster in the center of the ring! Brady turns Ben over and pins him: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ben kicks out!

"Back and forth these men go, the CCW Magnus Championship hanging in the balance!" calls Al.

"Whether you love them or you hate them, you can't question the quality of match that you are seeing here between these two brash yet talented individuals," Jonathan says.

"I'm on the edge of my seat now!" Cris grins.

…

…

…

Brady pulls Ben up…and goes for the Personal Foul…

…

…

…

…lifts Ben up…

…

…

…and…gets Arm Dragged in mid-move! Brady gets back to his feet quickly…and runs into another Arm Drag! Ben kicks Brady in the gut…puts him in a Front Facelock…

…

…and gets lifted up into an Air Raid Crash over Brady's shoulder…

…

…

…only for the Tenth Wonder of the World to slip underneath for a Sunset Flip: 1…2…Brady rolls backwards…grabs Ben's legs…

…

…steps in-between for the Sharpshooter…

…

…

…

…and then turns Ben around…and applies a STF, completing Ben's own Omni-Lock!

The Chicago crowd is absolutely fuming with Brady's action, putting Ben in his own patented and innovated submission hold! Brady wears a huge smarmy smile while applying the hold! The fans chant "F**K YOU! F**K YOU! F**K YOU!" while Brady pulls back on the head and neck of Tennyson!

"CHICAGO'S NOT GONNA LIKE THIS!" exclaims Cris.

"BEN TEN'S OWN OMNI-LOCK! THE OMNI-LOCK BEING UTILIZED AGAINST HIM BY THE MVMVP!" Al calls.

Ben's head proverbially spins…and the pain from his own Omni-Lock makes matters even worse. Ben tries to look for a way out of his hold…but Brady doesn't allow him to find it, tugging even harder!

"THE IMITATION GAME HAS LEAKED ITS WAY INTO _PANDEMONIUM_, AND IT MAY JUST EARN TOM BRADY HIS FIRST MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP!" calls Jonathan.

…

…

…

Ben looks around…

…

…

…uses his hands…

…

…

…

…swims on the canvas…as best as he can…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…gets his hands on the bottom rope!

"If ANYONE can find a way to avoid submission from his own hold, it's the user himself Ben Tennyson," Cris says. "I still can't believe Brady WENT for that!"

Lonny Cunningham counts 1…2…3…4…4.75 Brady finally lets go of the Omni-Lock…and Ben rests in the ropes, breathing heavily and lying over the middle rope with his head peering outside of the ring. Brady goes to the ring apron, his Omni-Lock relinquished…

…

…sees where Ben's head is…

"Uh-oh…this looks SCARILY familiar…" Cris says.

"BEN, YOU GOTTA MOVE! YOU GOTTA MOVE…!" Jeremy pleads.

…

…

…

…

…

…runs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and punts…nothing but air as Ben evades! Tom Brady turns back around…

…

…

…

…and gets a Hotshot Intergalactic out of nowhere from Ben over the top rope!

"INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC TO BRADY! BRADY FALLS OFF THE APRON!" Jeremy calls.

"An Intergalactic HOTSHOT if you will—now's Ben's chance to seal the deal, but he's gotta go out there and send Brady back inside!" calls Al.

Brady falls to the floor while Ben lies in the ring, the effects of the blows to his head severely taking their toll. The "Best in the Universe" holds his head while, thirty seconds later, he rolls out of the ring…picks Brady up…and shoves him back inside the squared circle. Ben, while outside of the ring, drops to a knee while holding his head. Ben's family in the front row looks closely at Ben's state and questions whether or not he is okay. Ben gives a half-gesture to them that he is fine…before starting to roll back inside the ring. Ben crawls towards Tom Brady, nearly two minutes having passed…

…

…

…

…and Ben lies across Tom Brady…his back on Brady's shoulders…

…

…

…

…and Tom Brady suddenly latches on a Cobra Clutch, stands up…and drops Ben with a surprise Personal Foul!

"WHOA! PERSONAL FOUL?!" Al exclaims.

"WHAT?!" Jeremy is stunned.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Cris shouts.

"HE PULLED THAT OUT OF HIS ASS PRACTICALLY—NO WAY!" Jeremy exclaims.

Tom Brady rapaciously pins Ben Tennyson, Chicago stunned: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Ben Ten kicks out!

"AAH, BEN KICKS OUT!" Jeremy exclaims. "I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT I'M GLAD HE DID! BEN KICKS OUT OF THE PERSONAL FOUL!"

Tom Brady glares at the referee, unable to fathom how Ben kicked out in time! The Allstate Arena is ecstatic with the near-fall, most of them having thought that Ben was done for good. The MVMVP mutters inaudibly to himself…

…

…

…and he mumbles to Cunningham, "Give me my ring…"

Lonny Cunningham questions why Brady wants his ring…but Brady merely repeats his question in sterner fashion. The former Universal Champion gets in the referee's face and demands that he have his ring handed to him, the newly-won Super Bowl ring the referee confiscated before the match began. The zebra caves on Brady's demands, albeit with a warning…though Brady simply chuckles and pets the ref's shoulder. Brady puts the ring on his finger…

…walks over to Ben Ten…

"Brady asked for his Super Bowl ring…but WHY?" Cris questions.

…

…

…

…and pushes Ben's face and lips onto the Super Bowl ring, forcing him to kiss the prize of Tom Brady!

"…" Cris is silent, as if he knew something the other announcers didn't.

"Tom Brady making Ben KISS his Super Bowl ring—the humiliation and the showing off!" Al says.

"Even to other assholes, Tom Brady's an asshole! THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!" Jeremy yells.

Brady forces Ben to hold this kiss for five seconds before pulling away and giving the ring back to the referee, saying, "That's all I needed it for… NOW it's time to end this…" Brady backs into a corner of the ring…measures Ben Ten…

…

…

…

…sees Ben on all fours…and runs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets Speared right out of his boots by Ben Ten!

"OHHHHHH! BRADY WANTED THE POINT AFTER TOUCHDOWN, BUT BEN JUST SPEARED BRADY SMACK-DAB IN HALF TO BEAT HIM TO IT!" Al exclaims.

Ben and Brady are both down again, the Spear taking out a chunk from both men…but after forty seconds…the CCW Magnus Champion looks up, hearing the crowd chanting, "LET'S GO BEN! LET'S GO BEN! LET'S GO BEN!" Ben then looks back at Brady…rubs his own lips…and at this point, his expression begins to darken…as if something just clicked in his head from what transpired before.

…

…

Ben gets up…Brady gets up…

…

…

…and Ben proceeds to go to town on Tom Brady with Open Palm Slaps to either side of his face! Ben delivers one, two, three, five, seven, nine, thirteen, fifteen Open Palm Slaps before punching Brady six times in the face! Ben Irish Whips Brady into the ropes…and chases him into a Forearm Smash to the face against the ropes. Then Ben Irish Whips Brady into the opposite ropes…and meets him with a Forearm Smash there too. Ben Irish Whips Brady a third time…meets him in the middle of the ring this time…and delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop…and a Spinning Heel Kick! Ben picks Brady up, twisting his arm…and scores with a Russian Leg Sweep…before rolling onto his feet and punching Brady in the gut…before delivering a Half Nelson Bulldog! The fans in Chicago are loving it as Ben appears absolutely unstoppable—a house of fire! Ben puts Brady in a Standing Headscissors…

…lifts him up…

…

…

…

…

…and drops him with a Crucifix Powerbomb!

"BEN TENNYSON JUST SHIFTED INTO A WHOLE NEW GEAR ON BRADY'S ASS!" Jeremy shouts.

"BEN WASN'T JUST GONNA LET BRADY EMBARRASS HIM IN FRONT OF HIS HOMETOWN FRIENDS AND FAMILY LIKE THAT!" Cris exclaims passionately.

Ben stalks Brady…all seriousness on his face at this juncture…

…

…

…

…and Brady stands…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ben puts Brady in a Cobra Clutch…

"Ben setting Brady up for a trip across the galaxy—wait, wait a minute!" Jonathan catches himself.

…

…

…and hits him with his own Personal Foul!

"PERSONAL FOUL ON BRADY!" Jeremy calls. "JUST DESSERTS, MOTHERF**KER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben, satisfied significantly, covers Tom Brady: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Brady kicks out, and Chicago is thunderstruck!

"…FORGET I—AAAAAAH, HAX! HAX! I CALL HAX!" Jeremy gripes.

"…Now you know how I feel sometimes!" Cris exclaims.

"TOM BRADY GOT A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE, BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO PUT HIM DOWN AND OUT!" Al exclaims.

"AND IF THAT ISN'T ENOUGH, THEN WHAT IS?!" Jonathan inquires.

Ben, having thought he had it, lies on the canvas holding his head, wondering where he can possibly go from here after having unloaded on Tom Brady and still only gotten a two-count. The Magnus Champion of the World lets out a sigh…looks at Tom Brady…

…

…

…

…

…pulls him up to his feet…

…

…hooks his arms…Back-to-Back style…

…

…lifts Brady upside down…preparing for his famed Omni-Drop of WWE allure…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady kicks Ben in the back of the head while upside-down! That forces Ben to let go of Brady on the spot…

…

…and Brady pulls Ben's arm in to deliver the Flea Flicker! Both men are down once again!

…

…

…

Brady is the first to get up…

…

…

…

…and he grabs Ben…and goes for a Backdrop Driver…

…

…

…

…but Ben flips over onto his feet, grabs Brady from behind and tosses him towards the ring apron…only to hang onto him and drape his legs over the middle rope. Ben prepares for the Hangman's DDT…

…

…

…but Brady dismounts his feet from the middle rope…and puts Ben down with a Spinebuster, causing a great deal of whiplash! Brady flips into a Jackknife Pin off of the Spinebuster and covers Ben Ten: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ben kicks out! Brady stands…and with Ben down, Brady ambles across the ring…to a corner. Ben remains supine in front of him…

…

…and the New England Patriot charges…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ben lifts up his feet to hit Tom Brady in the face off of the Touchdown Splash! Tom holds his nose after the fall…

…

…and Ben stands up, puts Brady on his shoulders…and delivers the Alien Act! Ben sits down in the corner beside him, his head giving him problems once again. The successive shots to the head are truly having their effect on him now…but Ben shakes them off and waits for Brady to stand. The Tenth Wonder of the World stands up…hears the roar of the crowd…

…

…

…sees Brady stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…grabs Brady for the Jumping Cutter…but has his arms trapped in mid-attempt, Brady putting him in a Cobra Clutch! Brady lifts Ben up and hits the Personal Foul!

"INTERGALACTI—CAUGHT, CAUGHT, CAUGHT! PERSONAL FOUL!" Al exclaims.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeremy screams.

"BRADY TURNED THE CUTTER INTO THE COBRA CLUTCH SLAM!" Jonathan exclaims.

Tom Brady pins Ben: 1…

"C-check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.999 Ben Tennyson gets his shoulder up!

"…maaaaaaaaaaaa—OHHHHHH, BEN KICKED OUT!" Cris hollers. "BEN KICKED OUT! THE INTERIM PRESIDENT OF THE RR STILL REMAINS! TOM BRADY DENIED! TOM BRADY DENIED!"

A loud ovation from the sellout Chicago crowd ensues as Brady yanks at his hair on his head and Ben remains down on the canvas, hardly moving, the Personal Foul catching him completely off-guard. The CCW Magnus Championship hangs in the balance…

…

…

…

…and Brady decides…to climb for the top rope.

…

Brady, the match exhausting him, climbs up the corner, taking his time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but just as Brady stands on the top turnbuckle, Ben runs into the ropes to crotch Brady there! Brady winces in grave pain from the collision…and Ben, seeing this, climbs to the top rope as well. There, Ben proceeds to punch Brady in the face repeatedly…until Brady hits Ben with one right hand to knock Ben down to the canvas again. Brady tries to re-climb the corner…but Ben stops him and punches him in the face repeatedly for a second time…until seconds later where he is elbowed in the face and knocked away. Brady tries for a third time to stand on the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…but Ben, for the third time, cuts Brady off…and hits him with a big Forearm Shiver to the face! Brady tries to punch Ben off of the corner again…but Ben beats him to it with a rake of the eyes. Ben…takes Brady…and pushes both himself and his opponent to the very top rope…danger levels at their peak now…

…

…

…

…Ben puts Brady's arm over his shoulder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and hits Tom Brady with a Moonsault Side Slam off of the top rope!**

"**LAUKI KI SUBJI, WHAT WAS THAT?!**" Jeremy shouts.

"**BEN TENNYSON JUST PULLED OUT A MOONSAULT SIDE SLAM FROM THE TOP ROPE! IT MAY'VE DONE AS MUCH HARM AS GOOD, BUT HOLY MACKEREL, WHAT A MOVE!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**OF ALL THE THINGS, BEN TEN JUST USED A TAKE ON THE ZANTETSUKEN! FARRON! SHADES OF FARRON!**" Cris exclaims.

"**BOTH MEN DOWN!**" Al yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One full minute passes…and neither man moves, in contrast to the crowd which is absolutely frenzied now after seeing the astonishing maneuver out of Ben Ten!

…

…

…

Eventually…Ben does start to stand up…

…

…

…

…as does Brady…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben…

…

…goes for the Intergalactic, but Brady pushes Ben away! Ben hits the ropes…and Brady tries to Hip Toss Ben, but Ben flips onto his feet…

…

…and tries the Intergalactic again, but Brady elbows Ben in the back of the head. Brady puts Ben in a Standing Headscissors…picks Ben up…

…

…

…

…

…and tosses him into a corner with a Buckle Bomb!

…

…

And Ben ricochets off of the turnbuckles and grabs Brady to drop him with a sudden Intergalactic!

"BUCKLE BOMB! And Brady—OH! INTERGALACTIC OUT OF NOWHERE!" Jonathan shouts.

"I FEEL LIKE I'VE ASKED THIS BEFORE, BUT…WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Cris exclaims.

"FROM THE BACK POCKET OF THE MAGNUS CHAMPION!" Al exclaims.

Ben turns Brady over…and referee Lonny Cunningham is there to count when he sees Tennyson cover him: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Brady gets his foot on the bottom rope…

"WHOAWHOAWHOA…!" Al points.

…

…

…but the referee doesn't see it—3!

"…MATE!" Cris completes his catchphrase, and the bell rings! Ben lifts himself off of Brady…and catching Brady's foot on the ropes out of the corner of his eye, he pushes the foot off of the rope before the referee can actually spot it. Ben gets to his knees…and then lays out while "Hero" plays and the Chicago crowd cheers…though some of the fans also noticed the foot on the rope…

"Here is your winner…and STILL CCW Magnus Champion of the World, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!" announces Blader DJ.

"Well, in front of his hometown fans and friends, Ben Tennyson has retained the CCW Magnus Championship," Al says, "but I don't know if you guys caught it or not, but Brady had his foot on the bottom rope!"

"He DID?" Cris blinks twice.

"He did, but the referee never caught it and Ben shoved it OFF OF the ropes before anyone ELSE could point it out!" Al says.

"Ohhhhh…well, if THAT'S the case, then this is interesting…" Jonathan says.

"Who cares? Ben wins and Brady loses! That's the moral of the story! In Chicago, Illinois, the Bellwood native does his home state proud!" Jeremy says. "Good for him! And BETTER for him that it was at the expense of Brady! Way to tough it out despite the bad head!"

"The foot on the rope notwithstanding, this was an exciting match all the way around between two of the best grapplers in CCW!" Jonathan says.

"Agreed!" Cris says. "Just as advertised!"

"And for Ben Tennyson, you can count the homecoming as a great success!" Jeremy says. "I'm not gonna like him tomorrow, but he beat Brady, so I like him right now!"

Ben holds his head while pushing himself to stand up…and the CCW Magnus Championship is awarded to the Tenth Wonder for him to take into his other hand and raise over his head. Genuine joy is seen on the face of the Best in the Universe…as he exits the ring to convene with his family and give them a group hug in the front row. After a kiss to his mom, Ben walks away from them, saying, "Meet you guys after the show," and heading to the back…raising his Magnus Championship one more time…while Tom Brady started to stand up in the ring himself, watching Tennyson leave. Brady grits his teeth and growls while Ben exits, the latter chuckling, "You mad?" before throwing up a Legend Killer pose again.

"Take nothing away from Tom Brady either in this, Jeremy's thoughts notwithstanding," says Al. "He was THAT CLOSE to wrestling the gold away from Ben Ten…just a FRACTION away… Who's to say the result will be the same the NEXT time they meet? Time…time will tell on that."

"But right now…the CCW Magnus Champion…and the Face of CCW…REMAINS Ben Tennyson," Cris says…with a little salute thrown in at the end as well.


	31. CCW Pandemonium: Part 6

_A video appears, showing the backdrop of a large castle complete with drawbridge, moat, towers, and a blue and gold flag at the top of the structure._

_**All of the lords and maidens of the elite continent…**_

_Aelita and Sansa Stark are getting fitted for dresses inside the castle._

…_**prepare themselves for the greatest show in all of the land…**_

_Ben Tennyson is currently "knighting" Barry and Kenny of the Twinleaves with a broadsword, the latter two kneeling before him…but Ben looks outside of the castle…and his eyes catch something…_

_**But en route to that event…**_

_Doc Louis Productions walks towards the castle clad in heavy black armor, their sights set on the castle ahead. Mileena and Skarlet, at the front of the castle, see DLP and frown._

_**There lies a major campaign ahead…**_

_The Powerpuff Girls look outside the castle window on the upper level…while Ben Tennyson instructs, without words, the Twinleaves to stand. Barry and Kenny do so…while unsheathing their weapons also._

_**Something between these nobles and their zenith…**_

_Doc Louis looks at his clients, Soda Popinski, Bald Bull and Aran Ryan…_

…

…

…_and hollers out, "ATTAAAAAACK!"_

_At that moment, Doc Louis Productions and Koldblooded charge into each other for battle! An all-out skirmish breaks out as Ben and the Twinleaves exit the castle speedily to join the fight! Arya Stark and Ulrich Stern are clashing swords; Caesar and Kevin Levin are using a catapult to fire giant boulders at the castle; Katniss Everdeen, perched at the top of the castle, is firing arrows from up there as The END charges towards the castle walls._

_**One to set a stage for the ages…**_

_Xena throws a chakram at her enemies; Dan Kuso, Liu Kang and Jenny Wakeman all raise their shields to block oncoming arrows, rocks and plunder flying at them; Psymon Stark is inside the castle having a one-man feast on turkey, eating by hands; Wolf Hawkfield tips a chariot over, horses included, with his bare hands._

_**The Journey to **_**Zenith **_**begins…**_

_Gwen Tennyson observes the battle from a throne inside the castle with a smirk on her face; Tom Brady runs into the battle himself…but skids to a stop when he sees Max, Emmy , and Enrique all on a fire-breathing dragon's back, the beast shooting flames at anyone and everyone in sight!_

…_**with a **_**Regal Rumble…**

**Regal Rumble **_**– Live from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania – Five Weeks Away**_

* * *

"Our next PPV coming to us from the City of Brotherly Love, Philadelphia! Five weeks away, it happens and the Journey to _Zenith_ gets finally underway!" says Jeremy.

"Looking forward to that for sure—and also now we would like to take this time to thank Reliance for their contribution to this PPV, the song 'Falling Thru the Sky', the official theme song for _CCW Pandemonium_!" Al says.

…

The crowd begins to come to a hush…

…

…

…

…before the arena turns pink in lighting, and a guitar begins to play with two drum thumps…two more drum thumps…two more drum thumps…and then more…

("Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays)

Cheer ensue as Aelita arrives onstage, making the motion for the Females Championship around her waist over and over as she processes down the ramp from the stage, before starting to punch the air twice, then throw a Savate Kick in front of her, jumping up two times before sharing some high-fives with the fans. She was willing to show the crowd some love…but her eyes were always on the ring. Aelita, after the high-fives, raises a fist in the air and jumps from side to side for ten seconds, warming herself up before sliding underneath the bottom rope and into the ring to ascend a corner and pose.

"Aelita's CCW career spans from the week after _Jackpot _to present day, and from _XX 10_ onward she has yet to lose a single match by pin or submission," says Al. "She's here because she, along with Jenny Wakeman, the other challenger, co-won a One-Night Tournament to decide a #1 Contender for the Females Championship of the World on _XX 18_, which was an eventful night…for many reasons…"

"On Aelita's second day on _XX_, Gwen Tennyson came to her locker room and talked down to her, saying that she would NEVER be a Champion as long as Gwen Ten was around," Jeremy says. "Tonight…is the chance to prove Gwen wrong. Aelita hasn't exactly been around the block…but think about her career up to this point: undefeated streak, wrestled at _Wrestle Kingdom_, signed a WWE contract—now a DUAL-CONTRACT competitor in only a few months. There's no denying the impact Aelita's made. Say what you will, but she DESERVES to be here."

"And look no further than her match against Yumi Ishiyama on _XX 20 _if you want proof of that!" Jonathan says.

"Where do you think Aelita would be right now if she didn't have a streak?" Cris asks. "You think she'd be getting Title matches? You think she'd be in main events? You think she'd be in PWI's Female 25? You think anybody would give a damn about her? Gwen Tennyson dressed her down like an orphan on _XX 20 _when she laid this down on her—heheh, orphan…"

"Hilarious," Jeremy dryly says.

"…And now, Aelita's in a match where, yes, she COULD take the next step and she COULD be the girl to beat here…or she could be on the verge of irrelevance once that final bell rings," Cris says. "It depends."

"Well, Aelita isn't thinking about the latter; she's thinking about the former," Jonathan says. "But most of all…Aelita's focus…is making sure that we have a NEW FEMALES CHAMPION… It could be HER…or it could be THIS girl…"

Jonathan's words are a lead-in to…

…

…

…a more electronic beat, followed by a guitar of its own. The beat pounds…and then a whisper…

_[(ULTRAnumb!)_

_THREE!]_

The lights in the Allstate Arena turn a chrome blue.

…

_[TWO!_

…

_ONE!_

_You want it all right NOW!]_

("ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli plays)

White pyro jets explode from the stage, shooting into the sky, signaling Jenny Wakeman's appearance! LOUDER cheers ensue as Jenny runs onto the stage and throws a fist in the air as she runs to one side of the stage, jumping up herself before running to the other side and jumping up, yelling with her theme song and holding up fingers, "THREE, TWO, ONE!" Jenny then goes back to the middle of the stage and starts walking down the ramp, Aelita looking on at her while Jenny gives out some high-fives to the Chicago crowd of her own.

"Jenny Wakeman…former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion with Mystique Sonia as Techno-Tongue," Jeremy says. "Tonight, she could become the FIRST PERSON to have held both Titles before."

"That she can," Jonathan nods. "This is her SECOND shot at the Females Championship and Aelita's FIRST, and Jenny looks like she's ready to give this everything she has to make it better than the first shot in Rome! But…with what happened between her and Mystique Sonia tonight, can she keep her mind at ease?"

"Aelita approached her earlier in the night to discuss this because she didn't think Jenny's heart was in the match, and at a time where two people together can make sure that the Females Championship changes hands…girl, you'd better be focused," Jeremy says.

"It's not like me to agree with Aelita, but…she isn't wrong," Cris says. "As long as Jenny is wondering how Sonia is, how Sonia is feeling, where she is, what she might do…her chances of leaving Chicago with the gold are slimmer. Dare I say, it even affected her during her FUSION Championship opportunity to crown an inaugural Champion! She didn't even get out of the STARTING BLOCKS…"

"…Can't do that here," Jeremy says. "The Teenage Robot needs to GEAR UP…'cause this is _Pandemonium_, this is the main event…and it doesn't get much bigger than that…"

Jenny climbs up a corner and raises both of her arms over her head before jumping into the ring and running the ropes to warm up herself. Jenny and Aelita lock eyes…and step closer to each other, sharing some indistinct words.

"…Between yesterday and tonight, Aelita's…said a lot of things to Jenny about her situation…" Jeremy says.

"Maybe trying to say some more," Al says.

"Gotta get them out while you can, I guess, because it'll be much harder to do that in just a few seconds…" Jeremy says…

…

…as Jenny and Aelita continue talking…and the crowd turns its attention to the stage and big screen.

…

…

…

The all-too-familiar guitar riff sounds…growing higher in pitch as it's held…and then…

_[Pop, pop!]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

…

Young Gwen Tennyson walks onto the stage slowly…Title Belt tied over her shoulder…and as if they were sending Christ to the cross, Chicago, caring not for Gwen's "hometown" connections, proceeds to boo the daylights out of her as she appears! Gwen raises her eyebrows, caught off-guard by not just the reaction…but also the MAGNITUDE of the boos. Gwen looks around and sees 18,500 men, women and children who can't stand her, want nothing more than for her to go down tonight…and Gwen nods, mouthing, "Okay…so THAT'S how it's going to be… Good. I love it when you hate me." Gwen chuckles as she starts to walk down the ramp, raising the CCW Females Championship over her head…and then holding it in her hands in front of her and staring at it as she arrives at ringside. There, Gwen looks up at Jenny and Aelita, who are both looking dead at her…and Gwen French kisses her Championship, letting out a euphoric sigh after she does so.

"…For the sake of my journalistic integrity…I'm laying out," Jonathan tells the broadcast crew.

"Understandable…" Al says. "After what Gwen has done to you…it's completely justified… Gwen Tennyson, in the span of one month, has gone from a deplorable human being…to an irredeemable FIEND, and in some eyes, the ANTICHRIST of Fiction Wrestling."

"Listen to this crowd right now—we are in Chicago, what is supposedly Tennyson country…and NOT ONE PERSON is cheering for Gwendolyn right now," Jeremy says. "THAT is how much she's burned everyone."

"…Burn…burning…another word you have to be careful using in the context of Gwen Tennyson—we will never forget the night where Gwen Ten set the Commissioner of CCW James Gordon ON FIRE in the middle of the ring to get what she wanted," Al says.

"It all started after 2013—she was denied the FWA for Female Wrestler of the Year, an award EVERYONE should know belonged to Gwen," Cris says, "and Gwen, fed up with the slight…needed someone to take it out on…and she picked Jonathan…"

"Gwen Tennyson has no friends," Al says. "Gwen Tennyson has no supporters. Gwen Tennyson has, some may argue, no FAMILY at this point! She is ALL ALONE…"

Gwen, before entering the ring, does turn her head to see her parents (or at least Older Gwen of WWE's parents, technically) Natalie and Frank Tennyson…who are looking on at Young Gwen with, at best, ashamed looks on their faces. They could not believe that, in another life, that was their daughter… Gwen, meanwhile, sees their expressions and says, "Cheer up, Mom and Dad! I'm gonna WIN! …Like I ALWAYS do." Gwen, with those words, enters the ring between the ropes and climbs up a corner, raising the Championship above her head before splaying her arms with the Title in hand, looking up at the sky as though exhorting strength from "her" heavens.

"…You have to wonder if Gwen's own PARENTS can support her—even the people who DO support her, or USED TO support her, couldn't and can't catch a break with her," Jeremy says.

"As Collinsworth yesterday leartned…" Al says.

"…I still have welts on my back from that cane…" Cris cringes. "Safe to say no one stays on Gwen's good side forever… I sure couldn't…but right now, she's got two girls in that ring who are ANYTHING but on her good side…"

"It's the main event of _CCW Pandemonium_—the first time FEMALES get to close the show! Let's send it to our ring announcer Blader DJ for the FINAL introductions!" Al proclaims.

The bell sounds…and Blader DJ clears his throat and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, this…is your _CCW Pandemonium _main event of the evening! For the first time in Character Championship Wrestling history, it is the CCW Females Division in action tonight as your final match is the Triple Threat Match for the CCW Females Championship of the World! …Introducing…challenger number ONE…from Paris, France…weighing in at 135 pounds, she is currently undefeated in Fiction Wrestling competition…Aelita!"

Aelita looks directly at Gwen and shouts, "Time's ticking!" pointing to her wrist as the crowd cheers for her.

"Introducing challenger number TWO…from Tremorton, USA…weighing 121 pounds, she is 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!" Blader DJ announces.

Jenny throws up an "X" above her head with her arms, then makes a "J" with her fingers, followed by holding nine fingers up for "9" as the crowd cheers louder for the _My Life as a Teenage Robot _star.

"And finally…" Blader DJ starts…and already boos are piling in. Gwen was surprised before, but she is actually somewhat genuinely taken aback even now again, as though she hadn't expected this reaction from this audience. She may have thought some of her hometown representatives would have shown her some respect…but none was forthcoming.

"…And finally…" Blader DJ begins again, "from Bellwood, Illinois…" Blader DJ pauses here in case the crowd decides to pop. …It doesn't. "…from Bellwood, Illinois, weighing 129 pounds…she is the current, reigning, defending, First and Only CCW Females Champion of the World…'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson!"

Gwen raises her Championship to her forehead, then to her chest, then to her left and right shoulders, making the sign of the cross before holding the Title up high above her hand with one hand, the crowd's boos not stopping one iota.

…

Gwen hands her Championship Belt to referee Kenny Cashew…who holds it up and raises it above his head, showing each side of the crowd before handing the Belt to timekeeper Mickey MacElroy for safe keeping.

"The Alpha Bitch…The Teenage Robot…The Lyoko Princess," Al says. "The Wrestling Goddess…the former Women's Tag Team Champion…the undefeated…"

"No matter what happens, you're in for a treat! Only here could you see CCW's Females perfect their craft such that they are doing this, closing a PPV right here and now!" Cris says.

"It IS historic…and it will be even MORE historic soon enough…" Jonathan implies.

The referee checks if all three competitors are ready…while Gwen Tennyson barks at her challengers, "COME NOW! I DIDN'T GET THIS FAR TO LOSE TO EITHER OF YOU MORTALS! EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE ME FALL! EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE IT…AND YOU ARE GOING TO DISAPPOINT EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM, BECAUSE I'M BETTER THA—"

The bell sounds, and as soon as it does, Gwen scampers her way out of the ring before Jenny or Aelita can seize her!

"And HERE WE GO—OH, REALLY?!" Jeremy shouts. "OH, IT FIGURES! IT FIGURES! Not so tough-talking all of a sudden, not when you're about to get clocked!"

Gwen grins at her initial getaway…but Jenny shakes her head and yells, "Oh, no you don't!" before preparing to go to the outside to get Gwen herself…

…

…but as soon as she does, Aelita rolls Jenny up in a Schoolgirl from behind!

"Gwen doing what she does best and SQUIRMING—ho-hold on a minute!" Jonathan exclaims.

Gwen gasps, and referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…Jenny kicks out!

"Aelita trying to pin Jenny while Gwen had fled the coop! She wasn't going to be able to break the pin up in the position she put herself in, and Aelita knew it!" calls Jonathan.

Gwen, thankful for the near-fall, quickly slides into the ring…and Aelita immediately puts her in a Front Facelock on the mat. Aelita clubs Gwen's back twice, thrice before Gwen slides backwards to the ropes, apron and floor once again, wanting another refuge. Aelita attempts to give chase to Gwen…

…but Jenny rolls Aelita up from behind with a Schoolgirl of her own!

"And now it's Jenny returning the sneaky favor!" Jonathan calls.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…Aelita kicks out!

Both Jenny and Aelita face each other inside the ring…stopping…

…

…and then both proceeding to go after Gwen on the outside at the same time. Gwen realizes the matter at hand and starts to run around ringside away from the robot and pink-haired warrior on her tail. Jenny and Aelita match Gwen step for step…until the Alpha Bitch reenters the ring. Having led her foes along, Gwen hits the ropes…and goes for a Baseball Slide to knock Jenny Wakeman off of the apron…but Aelita (rather forcefully) yanks Jenny off of the apron and out of the way, causing Gwen to hit nothing but air and land outside of the ring. Aelita grabs Gwen next and rams her spine-first into the security barricade! Aelita riddles Gwen's torso and ribs with a series of Shoulder Barges against the barricade…and Jenny, on her feet, charges and steps off of Aelita's back as she's hunching over and executes Poetry in Motion to the bridge of Gwen's nose!

"NOW they turn their complete attentions onto Gwendolyn together!" Al says.

Jenny grabs Gwen…and Head Slams her into the steel ring post, rattling the Champion's brains…before throwing Gwen hard into the steel ring steps! Gwen lands against the metal staircase in a crumpled heap…

…

…and Jenny follows shortly thereafter as Aelita tosses Jenny from behind into Gwen into the steps, stacking them up against the stairs!

"WHOA! Well, even as partners, it's every girl for herself!" Jonathan says.

"In a way, that was also inflicting damage onto Gwen too though, so still the focus appears to be weakening the Champion," Jeremy says.

Aelita pulls Gwen out of the mess and pushes her back inside the ring. Gwen holds her back in pain as she struggles to get to her feet in the middle of the squared circle, Aelita on the apron…and as soon as Gwen is up, Aelita puts her right back down with a Springboard Clothesline!

Aelita, not wasting any time, grabs the folded-up Gwendolyn…

…

…

…

…and gives her an Aelita DDT!

"WHOA! AELITA DDT CONNECTS!" Jeremy shouts.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Cris gasps.

The stunned crowd suddenly stands up in a burst as Aelita pins Gwen: 1…

"DON'T TELL ME…!" Cris swallows.

2…

…

…

…

…

…Jenny grabs Aelita's ankle and pulls her out of the ring! Jenny then grabs Aelita by the body…

…

…

…and hits a Back Suplex Facebuster that smashes Aelita's face against the ring apron!

"Oh, but Jenny WAKEMAN there to break it up at the final instant!" Al calls.

Jenny gets inside the ring…as Gwen dizzily makes her way back to her feet, trying to shake off the Aelita DDT. Jenny comes from behind her…and Dropkicks her in the back, causing Gwen to reel into the middle rope!

"Jenny placing Gwen in…well, it's THAT position, and…is she going to…? Is she…?" Al queries.

Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…and the Teenage Robot scores with the XJ9!

"YES, SHE IS—THE XJ9 BY JENNY!" Al shouts.

"NO WAY!" Cris gasps.

"THE XJ9 HIT ITS MARK!" Jonathan calls.

With Gwen supine on the mat, Jenny stands up on the apron, grabs the top ring rope…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Springboard Splash to the Alpha Bitch! Jenny hooks Gwen's legs: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Aelita delivers a Springboard Double Axe-Handle to the spine of Jenny to break up the pin attempt!

"And this time it's AELITA who has to break up the pin!" Al shouts.

Aelita and Jenny lock eyes once again in the ring…and the two exchange fists with one another while on their knees, punching each other around while Gwen dazedly rolls out of the ring.

"275 days of Gwen Tennyson as Champion, and it almost went down the tubes in a matter of seconds!" Jonathan calls.

Aelita hits Jenny with a Forearm Smash, but Jenny retaliates with a Forearm of her own. This trade continues for five more sequences…until Aelita grabs Jenny's wrists and executes a Double Wrist Clutch Pin, pushing Jenny's shoulders against the canvas! The ref counts 1…2…Jenny rolls over onto her chest and switches her handholds to grip Aelita's wrists and pin her in a Double Wrist Clutch instead: 1…2…Aelita rolls over and stands up, and Jenny stands as well; both girls trade Leg Kicks to each other, Aelita hitting Jenny's left thigh and Jenny whacking at Aelita's left thigh, their hands still intertwined…until Aelita High Kicks Jenny in the arm to free her right hand from XJ9's grasp. Aelita delivers a Spinning Back Kick to Jenny's gut, and then runs the ropes…into a Spinning Back Kick from Jenny to her own gut. Jenny hits the ropes, running behind Aelita this time around…and the Teenage Robot scores with a Throwback. Aelita holds her face and kneels on both patellae, giving Jenny the opening to Shoot Kick Schaeffer's chest in with one…two…three…four strikes. Jenny takes Aelita and Irish Whips her into a corner, and Jenny follows into said corner and delivers a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw right near the turnbuckles. Aelita's eyes start to swirl while Jenny Snapmares her onto her bottom and Soccer Kicks her in the back two times…before going to the middle rope and Missile Dropkicking Aelita picture-perfectly in the back of her head! Jenny covers Aelita: 1…2…2.5 Aelita gets her shoulder up.

Jenny twists Aelita's arm and puts her in a single Wrist Lock, kicking Aelita in the chest two more times…but Aelita catches Jenny's foot on the third kick and twists the leg, twirling said leg over her head and setting it down before forward rolling and reversing the Wrist Lock into one of her very own. Aelita wrenches Jenny's arm and cuts her ankle down by picking it with her own foot, dropping Jenny to her knees and allowing her to apply a Hammerlock from behind. While holding onto the Hammerlock, Aelita elbows the back of Jenny's head, delivering five such blows to the cerebral cortex…but Jenny spins from her knees and executes a Leg Sweep to bring Aelita down. Jenny hops to her feet and goes for a quick Standing Moonsault, but Aelita rolls away; Jenny flips onto her feet instead and goes for a Step Kick, but Aelita catches this and performs a Dragon Screw. Jenny stands up from the leg takedown…but eats a Dropkick for her troubles to get knocked down again. Jenny gets to her feet again, this time rubbing her jaw…but Aelita keeps up the offensive onslaught by Scooping Jenny up…and transferring the Scoop Lift into a Falling Inverted DDT! Aelita pins Jenny: 1…2…2.55 Jenny kicks out.

Aelita stands and issues a Jumping Double Foot Stomp to the midsection of Wakeman; she then hits the ropes and delivers a Forearm Drop to the face. Aelita picks Jenny up after these grounded moves and scores with a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Aelita stands up and hits a fast Elbow Drop to the chest and stays on top for another pin…but Jenny gets her shoulder up. The Lyoko Princess stomps the downed automaton for five seconds worth and pulls her to her feet…Knife Edge Chopping her towards the ropes. Aelita gives Jenny a harsh shrug, as if to say, "Is this your best?"

Aelita Irish Whips Jenny into the ropes…or rather, attempts to, but Jenny reverses it and sends Aelita instead…and Jenny goes for a Hip Toss, but Aelita flips onto her feet and turns around on the landing to Clothesline the Teenage Robot to the canvas!

Aelita looks down at Jenny and shakes her head, then saying, "Come on!" before hitting the ropes…

"Aelita noticeably mouthier than she usually is in her matches—bringing a little extra words behind her actions, maybe to psyche Jenny out?" Jeremy says.

"Or perhaps to psych Jenny IN…?" Jonathan surmises.

…and Jenny drops down…then leapfrogs…then backward rolls as if to go for a Modified Monkey Flip, but Aelita jumps and somersaults over the try. Jenny rolls backwards to her feet…and goes for a Running Clothesline, but Aelita catches the arm and turns it into an Arm-Trap Neckbreaker! Aelita covers Jenny: 1…2…2.625 Jenny kicks out.

Aelita gives Jenny her own Soccer Kicks to the spine—two, three of them—before Shoot Kicking Jennifer in the chest. Jenny almost falls to a fully supine position, but a Soccer Kick from Aelita keeps Jenny seated and in pain. Aelita kicks Jenny in the chest again as she sits up…then in the back…then the chest again…then the back again…

…

…before slapping Jenny right across the face!

"OHHH! …Well THAT'S not gonna psych anybody in—that's just gonna piss someone off!" Jeremy says.

"Aelita smacking the tastes out of Jenny's mouth—almost a redaction of the slap SONIA gave her earlier in the evening," says Jonathan.

Aelita hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Big Boot to the seated Jenny, but Jenny gets out of the way, latches onto Aelita from behind…and drops her viciously onto the back of her head with a Crucifix Driver!

Aelita rolls to her knees, favoring her neck…and Jenny, eyes aglow, hits Aelita with a slap of her own!

…

Make it two! Make it three! Jenny goes on an Open Palm Slapping spree on Aelita's face, and it only gets faster and faster!

"Returning more than in kind—MUCH more than in kind! Slap after slap from the Teenage Robot!" Jonathan calls.

"'Pink Princess'—her CHEEKS may become pink, maybe even RED with these blows!" says Cris.

After hitting at least nineteen slaps, Jenny grabs Aelita, whose cheeks are now red as beets, by the head…and the former Women's Tag Team Champion hits her with a Muay Thai Clinch Knee to the face before hooking the head…and delivering a Vertical Suplex. Jenny stands and issues yet another Soccer Kick, the spine of Aelita taking more abuse from these kicks. Jenny hits two Soccer Kicks…

…and Aelita spins with a Leg Sweep…that Jenny leaps over to avoid, getting back to her feet and Soccer Kicking Aelita in the back once again. Aelita then goes for another Leg Sweep…but Jenny leaps over it again and Soccer Kicks Aelita in the back once more, the fans wincing upon hearing the impact! Aelita goes for another Sweep attempt…but Jenny jumps over it once more and Soccer Kicks Aelita even harder!

"Jenny outfoxing the less-experienced Schaeffer, dodging these Sweeps and nailing these kicks…" Cris says.

Aelita attempts a Leg Sweep even now…and Jenny leaps over it…

…but then Aelita spins back around in the other direction and Sweeps Jenny down that way!

"Didn't dodge THAT Sweep though!" says Jeremy. "Went the opposite direction to get her!"

Aelita gets to her feet, rubbing her back…and then she runs to the ropes, leaps onto the middle one…and hits an upright Jenny Wakeman with a Springboard Back Elbow! Aelita covers Jenny: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.653 Jenny gets her shoulder up.

Aelita puts Jenny in a Standing Headscissors…and she signals for and goes for a Powerbomb…but Jenny counters out of the lift and lands behind Aelita near the ropes, who turns around and runs at her…but Jenny Backdrops Aelita from inside the ring…and onto the ring apron. Aelita, from her feet, goes for a Rope-Aided Roundhouse, but Jenny blocks it with her hands; Jenny in turn tries a Leaping Enzuigiri…but Aelita evades this with a duck. Aelita grabs Jenny by the head as she gets back up and delivers an Inverted Hotshot onto the top rope. Jenny reels away from the ropes as Aelita pulls the top rope…

…Springboards into the air…and has her Springboard Bulldog attempt turned into an Atomic Drop! Jenny then picks Aelita up and combines the Atomic Drop into a Flipping Back Suplex, planting the second challenger onto her face!

Aelita struggles to stand…and the struggle becomes even worse when Jenny Shuffle Side Kicks her! That sends Aelita backwards into a corner sitting down…and Jenny gets to her feet and performs a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick! Aelita holds her chest…and Jenny holds Aelita's legs, positioning her directly underneath the bottom turnbuckle…

…

…

…rearing back…and Catapulting Aelita face-first into the bottom turnbuckle!

"Turnbuckle with Aelita's NAME ON IT—good golly! Catapult catastrophe!" Jonathan quips.

Jenny pulls Aelita away from the corner and starts to climb up the turnbuckles herself. Reaching the top rope, the Teenage Robot points to the sky…

…

…

…

…and delivers a High-Angle Senton Bomb! Jenny scoots back and pins Aelita, hooking a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.675 Aelita kicks out!

Jenny goes for an Emerald Flowsion as she picks Aelita up…but Aelita elbows Jenny in the face and floats over onto her feet. Aelita hooks Jenny by the head and aims for a Brainbuster…but Jenny knees Aelita in the top of the cranium to stop that. Aelita clutches the top of her head in pain, slightly bent over…and Jenny kicks Aelita up in her face, backing her up into a corner. There, Jenny speeds in and scores with a Running Forearm Smash to the mush…followed by a flurry of more Forearms to the face, Jenny controlling the head of Aelita Schaeffer in executing these hard strikes. After nine blows, the Techno half of Techno-Tongue elevates Aelita and places her onto the top turnbuckle in this corner, ascending after her shortly thereafter. Jenny grabs Aelita by the left arm…

…

…

…and attempts a Super Arm Drag…but Aelita blocks it with an Elbow to the back of Jenny's shoulder blade, causing her to let go of the arm. Aelita grabs onto Jenny there…and she puts Jenny in a Suplex position, facing forward…

…and Aelita tries the Eye of XANA…but Jenny blocks that with a punch to the ribs. Both girls remain perched on the corner, and Jenny does her best to change that with more punches to the chest and abdomen. Aelita returns the favors with a Forearm Shiver on her end that nearly knocks Jenny clear out of the corner. Jenny holds onto the ropes to prevent herself from falling back…and she yanks herself into a Forearm right back to Aelita. Jenny postures up and reaches for Aelita's head and face…

…

…but from the apron, Gwen Tennyson is there to shove Jenny and Aelita off of the top rope together and send them both crashing onto the arena floor!

"GWEN! GWEN sending both of her challengers to the floor!" Al exclaims.

"Jenny and Aelita preoccupied with one another…and Gwen took advantage of that matter and slipped right in," Jonathan says.

"That's where Gwen thrives—slipping in and taking advantage when the time is right," Cris says.

Gwen leans against the corner once occupied by her two challengers, and she nods in approval of the end result of her deed, seeing Jenny and Aelita writhing on the outside. Gwen stays near the corner recollecting herself, leaning against the turnbuckles. The crowd in Chicago, not accepting their "hometown heroine", boo for this development…but Gwen meanwhile starts climbing up to the top rope. As Aelita and Jenny both gather their own bearings and start pulling themselves together to stand…

…

…

…Gwen takes them both down with a Diving Cross Body Block to the outside!

"CROSS BODY to both Aelita and Jenny!" Al calls. "Down they go, and all of a sudden it's the Females Champion of the World with the upper hand."

"Two for the price of one," Cris says.

Gwen stands up after this dive to the outside and, rather than smirking or taunting, holds her midsection and walks over to Aelita and Jenny, eager to do more damage. Gwen picks Aelita up from the floor of the Allstate Arena…and she Scoop Slams the _Code Lyoko _character directly onto the floor! Aelita clutches her aching back…

…

…while Gwen next takes Jenny and Hammer Throws her into the security barricade hard! Jenny nearly goes end over end into the barricade, and Gwen takes delight in her way of disposing of Wakeman for the moment being. Gwen Ten walks back over to Aelita and Forward Body Drops her onto the ring frame before pushing her onto the ring apron supine. The Females Champion rubs her forearm against Aelita's face in quick scrubbing fashion, then backs up and delivers a Big Boot to the side of the head, causing Aelita to roll back inside the ring. Gwen moves onto the apron with Aelita inside…and the Alpha Bitch executes a Slingshot Stomp, planting her foot directly onto Aelita's face in one swift motion. Then Gwen grabs Aelita's two arms…pulls her up…and executes an Inverted Curb Stomp, mashing the back of Aelita's cranium against the canvas! Gwen picks Aelita up…and drops her with an Inverted Suplex! Gwen now covers Aelita for her first pin attempt of the match: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.7 Aelita kicks out…but Gwen covers her again: 1…2…Aelita kicks out again. Gwen, with a sneer, pins Aelita yet again: 1…2…again Aelita kicks out. Gwen drives her knees into Aelita's gut from on the mat, taking wind out of the torso and body.

"Repeated pinfall combinations and strikes to the body—two very simple yet effective ways to slow a foe down," Cris states. "When you're up against two speedy grapplers like Aelita and Jenny, you have to find a way to estoppel them, bottle them up so you can keep your eyes in one direction and not have to worry about who's flying over the top of ya."

Gwen picks Aelita up and European Uppercuts her to bring her right back down, Aelita unable to stand from that. Tennyson kicks Aelita in the middle of her back, turning her over onto her face, prone…and, from here, Gwen delivers a Facebuster! Aelita grimaces from her nose and lips smashing into the mat…and Gwen repeats with a second straight Facebuster! Aelita's eyes are shut from the pain of this impact…and Gwen employs the Facebuster a third straight time! The Wrestling Goddess turns her attention from Aelita for a moment and sees Jenny starting to stir to her feet outside of the ring. Gwen rolls to the outside upon this discovery…and Hammer Throws Jenny into the opposite barricade across ringside!

"Not even wanting Jenny to PRETEND she's getting back into the ring," Cris says. "Keep her out of the ring, keep Aelita inside the ring—focus on one, zero in on her, and win the day. The Wrestling Goddess has a plan. And when the Wrestling Goddess has a plan, typically, it's foolproof."

Gwen goes back inside the squared circle, seeing Aelita starting to rise now. Gwen measures the Lyoko Princess as she struggles…and then the Champion hits the ropes…

…

…and Clotheslines Aelita right back down! Following the Clothesline, Gwen mounts Aelita and riddles her face with a great deal of punches—six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve…and Gwen pulls Aelita up to stand once more, holding onto her head…

…and dropping her with a Gourdbuster! Gwen turns Aelita over onto her back and goes for the pin; referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.72 Aelita gets her shoulder up. Gwen covers Aelita immediately again: 1…2…

…

…2.73 Aelita gets her shoulder up again.

Gwen gouges Aelita's eyes as she is down, impairing Aelita's vision before delivering a stomp onto the face. The First and Only Females Champion moves to the corner, climbing her way to the second rope with Aelita down. Gwen shouts, "FIRST AND ONLYYYYY!" and is received with boos en masse…

…as she comes down with the Diving Leg Drop to Aelita! Gwen keeps her legs at the head of Schaeffer, wrapping her up in a Grounded Headscissors and rolling over onto her belly…

…

…and Skull F**king her onto the canvas with Push-Up Facebusters!

"Skull F**k, as Gwen refers to that," Jeremy says. "Not exactly the most wholesome of move names for someone who calls herself a goddess, but—"

"It's not worth questioning, Jeremy," Jonathan cuts him off.

Gwen ceases the Push-Up Facebusters and smirks as she uses her feet to shoo Aelita away from her…before seeing Jenny starting to stir once again. Gwen rolls back to the outside…and puts Jenny in a Grounded Headscissors, rolling on the ground and wrapping her legs around the head in one action. Gwen gives herself some room…

…

…

…and she Skull F**ks Jennifer right onto the arena floor!

"OH! AI! YEOW! OH! OY! AH! OW!" Jeremy winces with each impact. "Well, THAT'LL make sure Jenny doesn't make a play for the ring for a while…"

"The snap of the hips it takes to pull off those Push-Up Facebusters…REALLY one of those moves that is much, much more skill-based than it appears," Cris says.

Upon stopping, Gwen's smirk grows even wider as pleasure begins to set in from planting Jenny into the ground over and over. Tennyson gets back in the ring and picks up Aelita…for a Hangman's Neckbreaker, bringing her down again. Gwen covers Aelita: 1…2…2.75 Aelita kicks out, but Gwen pins her again: 1…2…2.76 Aelita kicks out. Gwen covers her a third straight time: 1…2…2.77 Aelita kicks out. Gwen pins Aelita a fourth time: 1…2…2.78 Aelita kicks out. Gwen pins Aelita one more time, persistent as ever: 1…2…2.79 Aelita kicks out again.

"Each kick-out expels more and more energy out of the Lyoko Princess," Jeremy says, "and if you bring Aelita to a speed lower than her best, that's huge."

"Aelita's not just fast, however; she's quite technically sound beyond her years, too…" Jonathan mentions.

Gwen finally puts an end to her pinning attempts for now…and picks up and puts Aelita in a Tree of Woe in a corner. Gwen rakes her boot over Aelita's eyes and face while she hands upside-down in the turnbuckles. The Females Champion rakes her boot four times before backing away from Aelita to the opposite corner. Gwen stands across from Aelita…then runs in…

…

…and nails a Corner Spear into the sternum of Schaeffer!

Gwen frees Aelita from the Tree of Woe and then punches her in the face to bring her down again. Gwen Ten takes Aelita's legs next and goes for a Cloverleaf…

…but Aelita grabs the ropes before Gwen can turn her around. Displeased with the defense, Gwen kicks Aelita in the kidney thrice…but Aelita kicks Gwen right back with an Up-Kick, freeing her legs from being crossed by Young Gwen at the moment. Holding onto the ropes, Aelita executes another Up-Kick…then another…then a third and a fourth…then a fifth…

…

…but on the sixth Up-Kick, Gwen grabs the boot before it makes contact. Gwen yanks the foot away for an Alley-Oop Bomb from the ropes…

…

…but Aelita performs a backflip onto her feet from being pulled away! Aelita then jumps onto Gwen's shoulders and performs a Hurricanrana that takes Gwen Ten out of the ring!

"Nice athleticism by Aelita to get back to her feet—HURRICANRANA! Hurricanrana takes the Champion to the outside!" Al calls.

Aelita catches her breath inside the ring while Gwen shakes her head outside of it. The Champion isn't all there after the Hurricanrana, but she does try to get back onto the ring apron…

…

…

…only for Aelita to Forearm Smash her right off and back to the ground…and then fly on top of her with a Plancha!

"Back to ringside—PLANCHA!" Al calls. "Aelita over the top and onto Gwen! Gwen may've inhibited her speed SOMEWHAT, but she is still quite fast!"

Aelita scurries back inside the ring as Gwen starts to stand up, clutching her ribs after the Plancha…and the Lyoko Princess hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Suicide Dive that sends Gwen crashing spine-first into the security barricade!

"…And that lesson is about to be reiterated—SOARING AND SCORING FOR AELITA SCHAEFFER!" Al calls.

"Aelita spreading the angelic wings and flying through to take out Gwen!" Jonathan says.

Aelita gets to her feet and raises an arm over her head before signaling for the Belt around her waist, grinning as she picks a confused Gwen back up from the floor to the sounds of mixed cheers from the crowd. Aelita Head Slams Gwen against the top of the security barricade two times, backing Gwen up…into a Russian Leg Sweep that rattles Gwen's back against the ring edge!

Aelita hangs onto Gwen from here…and turns to deliver a second Russian Leg Sweep, this time into the barricade! Against the security wall, Aelita gives Gwen Ten a Gamengiri to the face, followed by an Enzuigiri to the back of the head!

"Russian Leg Sweep duo and a KICK duo!" Al calls. "Not many women string moves together as well as Aelita!"

Gwen rolls inside the ring in her daze and Aelita starts to pick herself up from the ground to follow…

…

…

…but before she can, Jenny Wakeman steps off of Aelita's back and onto the ring apron! From here, Jenny Springboards off of the top rope and nails a Somersault Leg Drop onto Gwen Tennyson!

"WHOAWHOA—JENNY! Out of nowhere, Jenny jumping in!" Al shouts.

"Jumping in, jumping on, jumping OVER!" Jeremy says.

Jenny Baseball Slide Dropkicks Aelita away as she tries to get to the apron, and then Jenny picks Gwen up…and hits her with a Michinoku Driver! From here, Jenny hooks a leg of Gwen: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.805 Gwen kicks out!

Gwen tries to roll away from Jenny after the Michinoku Driver, but Jenny pulls her back towards her and delivers two Elbow Drops to the chest. These are followed…by Jenny going to the apron and delivering a Slingshot Elbow Drop to Gwendolyn! Gwen tries rolling away after the Elbow, but Jenny grabs her by the arm and pulls her up off of the mat. Jenny puts Gwen in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…but Gwen struggles to her feet following two hard elbows to the side of the face. Then Gwen knees Jenny in the gut, hits the ropes…and delivers a Knee Smash Facebreaker! Gwen then watches Jenny's head snap up…licks her own hand…and gives Jennifer the Hand of Gwen!

"Jenny just getting SLAPPED by everyone today—Aelita, Gwen, her PARTNER…" Cris says.

"The Alpha Bitch Slap, also known now as the Hand of Gwen…" Jonathan calls.

Gwen hits the ropes once again…

…

…

…only to run into a Calf Kick by Jenny! Jenny grabs Gwen off of the canvas shortly after the kick…and hits her with a Fisherman's Buster! Jenny pins Gwen: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.8259 Gwen kicks out!

"The last thing Jenny needs is to be reminded of that altercation with Mystique Sonia earlier tonight—that was then, and this is right now!" says Jonathan.

"So you're seeing what Aelita was saying?" Cris says. "Focusing?"

"I always knew the point she was trying to make; I just went about MY point differently," Jonathan says.

Gwen rolls to a corner, this time getting some separation…but Jenny is quick to follow her and deliver a Knife Edge Chop right across her chest, then a second Chop…then a Lariat to the chest…then another Chop…then another Lariat…and one more Chop and one more Lariat. Jenny Irish Whips Gwen to the opposite corner of the ring…running right along with Gwen and hitting her with a Clothesline. Jenny goes for another Irish Whip…but Gwen reverses it this time, sending Jenny to the corner…where the Teenage Robot floats over the oncoming Gwen Ten…

…except there is no oncoming Gwen Ten. Gwen stands her ground as Jenny floats over, allowing the Females Champion to put Jenny in a Rear Waist Lock…and go for a German Suplex…but Jenny Standing Switches and tries for an O'Connor Roll instead! Gwen, however, hangs onto the ropes…and Jenny runs at Gwen…running into a Back Elbow to the face and a Back Kick to the gut afterward. Jenny gets sent aback…

…

…and Gwen Springboards off of the middle rope into a Corkscrew Sunset Flip to Jenny…

…

…

…but Jenny backward rolls through the Sunset Flip…picks Gwen up in a Prawn Hold…

…

…and delivers a Powerbomb, folding Gwen up…

…

…

…

…before elevating her again and dropping her with a Jenny-Oop onto her face!

"Sunset Flip, rolls through…grabs the legs—OH! Pulls Gwen up and drops her with a Jenny-Oop!" Al exclaims.

"That took strength, that took some muscle…!" Jeremy says.

Jenny rolls backward, clutches Gwen's feet…and applies a Boston Crab to the Alpha Bitch!

"And from there, Jenny applies the Boston Crab!" Jonathan says. "Nicely transitioned! Beautiful!"

Gwen screams in pain, her face and now her back aching in the submission. Referee Kenny Cashew is right there to check and see if the Females Champion wants to yield. The crowd chants, "TAP! TAP! TAP!" wanting to see Jenny Wakeman earn the submission victory over Gwen Ten…but Gwen refuses to do such a thing, shaking her head and waving her hands in the negative.

"Jenny looking for the submission victory!" Jeremy says. "For the Title…!"

"Gwen's not one to tap out so easily, mind you!" Cris says.

Gwen tries to push her way towards the ring ropes or some form of escaping this hold…

…

…

…

…but all of a sudden, Aelita slides into the ring…grabs Gwen Ten and puts her in a Crossface!

"Oh, what's this?! What?!" Cris shouts.

"DOUBLE UP! A double dose! Now Aelita's got Gwen in a Crossface! The Boston Crab still applied as well!" Jonathan says.

"Now Gwen's in some REAL trouble!" Jeremy calls.

With Gwen now in a double dose of pain, the Alpha Bitch hollers like never before in her plight, both Jenny and Aelita trying to get her to capitulate. Gwen uses her free hand to try to indicate to the referee that she is not tapping out…but that only makes Jenny and Aelita ramp up the pressure behind their respective submission maneuvers! Jenny pulls back even harder on her Boston Crab, while Aelita cranks the neck of Gwen almost apart with the Crossface!

Gwen extends her hand…

…

…

…

…

…and…she starts to bite the hands of Aelita Schaeffer as the Crossface is in! Aelita yelps in pain as Gwen's teeth forces her to relinquish the Crossface hold. Then, even while in the Boston Crab, Gwen puts Aelita in the Crossface!

"Gwen biting the hands of Aelita to get out of the Crossface—she's STILL in the Boston Crab…but now SHE'S got a Crossface on Aelita!" Al calls.

"It's a cavalcade of submission holds!" Jonathan says.

Gwen pulls back to try and circumvent Jenny from pulling back on her Boston Crab while Aelita is the one shouting in pain. The referee observes both Gwen and Aelita's states, checking to see if either of them will submit while Jenny keeps the Boston Crab cinched in. Gwen shakes her head with anger and resolution, while Aelita keeps on fighting…for the moment…

"What's Aelita gonna do here? And can Gwen even maintain the Crossface while in Jenny's grip?" asks Al.

…

…and then…Aelita bites the hands of Gwen Tennyson!

"Now AELITA putting HER teeth to use!" Jeremy says.

Gwen lets go of the Crossface on Aelita…and gets put into a Crossface by the Lyoko gal again!

"And Aelita REAPPLYING the Crossface onto Gwen, putting Gwen back into her dual submission predicament!" says Jonathan.

Aelita wrenches on the head and neck of Gwen Ten, the Females Champion in two submission holds yet again! Now the referee zones in on Gwen to see if she will give up!

…

…

…

But Gwen bites Aelita's hands again, forcing her to let go of the hold…and that allows Gwen to put Aelita back into the Crossface once more!

"ANOTHER bite and ANOTHER switch!" Jonathan says.

Gwen yells out with passion, hoping Aelita will submit…and Jenny manages to turn her head to see what is going on behind her between Champion and other challenger. Jenny still has the Boston Crab applied on Gwen, and she pulls on that hold while Aelita tries to survive the pain of Gwen's submission…scratching at the canvas…

…

…

…but it only gets worse for Aelita…

…

…as Jenny Wakeman lets go of one of Gwen's legs…and grabs one of Aelita's instead, now applying a Double Half Crab to both Tennyson and Schaeffer!

"NOW JENNY WITH A DOUBLE HALF CRAB! GOT GWEN! NOW GOT AELITA!" Jonathan shouts.

Jenny pulls back on both girls' legs while Gwen and Aelita holler out in distress! The Teenage Robot grits her metallic teeth while the crowd cheers audibly for the situation at hand.

"And suddenly JENNY WAKEMAN is the one with all of the control!" Al says.

Aelita clenches and unfurls her fist repeatedly, trying to bear the agony of her Half Crab…and Gwen reaches over to her hand and grabs it, squeezing said hand and screaming, "YOU'D BETTER NOT F**KING TAP!"

"Gwen making sure Aelita doesn't get tempted! If Aelita taps, remember, that's the end of this! Jenny's your new Females Champ if that happens!" Al says. "And this crowd KNOWS it!"

"JENNY! JENNY! JENNY!" chants the audience while the submissions remain applied. Aelita does not submit…and neither does Gwendolyn…

…

…

…

…

…but instead…both girls curl up…and forward roll onto their backs, bringing Jenny down with them…

…and Aelita and Gwen apply a Double Heel Hook to Jenny!

"WHOA!" Jeremy gasps. "Aelita and Gwen both have a counter!"

"This submission tradeoff goes on, and this time it's Aelita and Gwen with holds on Jenny Wakeman—a Double Heel Hook!" Al says.

"Crafty work shown by ALL THREE ladies! This is women's wrestling 101 right here! This is the main event!" Cris says.

"How's JENNY going to take this now?" questions Jeremy.

Jenny now experiences two submissions at the same time, crying out in pain in both of her legs while Aelita and Gwen cinch their submissions in. Referee Kenny Cashew watches the scene while the crowd appreciates the submission tradeoffs inside the ring, the wrestling being put on display here. Jenny pounds the canvas with both of her fists with irritation—not a tap-out—and tries to pry either Gwen or Aelita's hands away from her feet to let go of the Heel Hooks. Aelita and Gwen however maintain their holds, Jenny Wakeman remaining in her predicament. Aelita and Gwen then look at each other while Jenny struggles…and the two of them start exchanging punches to the faces.

Gwen punches Aelita…Aelita punches Gwen twice…Gwen punches Aelita…Aelita punches Gwen twice…and Aelita starts to get the better of the exchange, firing extra strikes to Gwen's face…before putting her in a Dragon Sleeper on the canvas with one arm!

Aelita has both submissions locked in—the Heel Hook and the Dragon Sleeper…and the latter causes enough damage to force Gwen to let go of her Heel Hook on Jenny. That frees one of Jenny's legs…and allows Wakeman to stomp onto the midsection of Gwen with said foot, shots right to the abdomen…

…

…and then she delivers kicks to Aelita's abdomen, causing her grip to be compromised as a result. Aelita lets go of the Dragon Sleeper on Gwen to protect herself from Jenny's kicks…which is a successful tactic as she catches Jenny's kicking foot on one try. Aelita then postures up…and flips onto Jenny Wakeman for a Jackknife Pin! Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…Jenny counters it into a Sunset Pin! The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Aelita kicks out!

Both girls get up, and Jenny grabs Aelita for a Uranage…but Aelita elbows Jenny in the side of the skull, sending her away. Aelita grabs Jenny now, thinking German Suplex…but Jenny backflips onto her feet! Jenny leaps onto Aelita's shoulders…and drives her down with an Inverted Frankensteiner! Jenny gets to her feet, Aelita dizzied…

…

…

…

…and she hits the Emerald Flowsion!

"The submission derby seems to have come to an end; back to standup, and—Jenny puts Aelita onto her head! …And AGAIN!" Al calls.

"Emerald Flowsion!" Jeremy calls.

Jenny pins Aelita: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.86 Gwen breaks up the pin with a Double Axe-Handle!

Jenny goes to her knees…and Gwen receives her with a Mat Slam onto the back of her head!Gwen grabs Jenny's neck and throat now, choking the Teenage Robot against the canvasand bashes the back of Jenny's head against the mat prior to standing and kicking Jenny in the side of the ribs. "NOT IN MY HOUSE! NOT IN MY KINGDOM!" Gwen screams in Jenny's face with gnashed teeth before picking her up. Gwen pulls Jenny up into a Front Facelock…and executes a Single-Arm Suplex across the ring, Jenny made woozy by the corner of the ring. Jenny works her way up to her feet, Gwen watching the robot rise…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen goes for the Kneecapitation, but Jenny raises her boots up to meet the Females Champion's jaw!

"Kneecapitation on the wa—well, it WAS on the way, but Jenny prevented it!" calls Jeremy.

Gwen gets up with her chin clenched and runs at Jenny a second time…but this time Jenny drops her with a Drop Toe Hold into the middle turnbuckle! Gwen's eyes swirl while Jenny stands back up to her feet, going behind Gwendolyn…

…

…

…and Jenny Wakeman hits a Corner Rope-Aided Dropkick to the back of Gwen's head, smacking her face into the turnbuckle yet again!

"Jeff Hardy's blushing—Hardyac Arrest to the back of the head!" Jeremy calls.

Jenny turns Gwen around and takes advantage of Gwen's groggy state in the corner…putting her knees into the Females Champ's chest…

…

…

…

…

…and executing a Monkey Flip, sending Gwen flying…

…

…

…into a waiting Powerbomb by Aelita!

"OHHHH! AELITA WITH THE CATCH AND BOMB!" Jonathan hollers.

"MONKEY FLIPPED RIGHT INTO THE POWERBOMB BY AELITA! FOLDED UP!" Al calls.

Aelita keeps Gwen crumpled up in a Prawn, pinning her down: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.87875 Jenny turns around and flips over Aelita as she has the Prawn applied, hooking her arms as she flips…and performing a Backslide Pin while using her feet to put Gwen's shoulders down in a Gedo Clutch-style pin!

"LOOK AT THIS! Backslide and Gedo Clutch—she's pinning BOTH of them!" Al calls.

Jenny holds both girls' shoulders down: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 both girls manage to kick out! Aelita rolls to her feet, quickly grabs Jenny Wakeman…and drives her down with a Brainbuster!

"Jenny could have only gotten one of them down for three, but they both kicked out—BRAINBUSTER!" shouts Jonathan.

Aelita stands…and adds to the Brainbuster with a Standing Shooting Star Press! Aelita stays on top of Jenny with a pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen lunges to break the pin up! All three women are now down as the fans clap rhythmically to show its impressed esteem for the in-ring action taking place between all three Females.

"Fast-paced fury with the Females Championship of the World on the line!" Al says. "These three women are competing for the FIRST TIME EVER in a CCW PPV main event, and they brought their dancing shoes for the occasion!"

"Regardless of opinions on the Champion…you can't deny that this is high-quality wrestling action you're seeing," Cris says.

Jenny, Aelita and Gwen catch their breath…the latter two being the first to make a motion, getting to their respective knees…and Gwen issues a Chop to Aelita's chest. Aelita winces…and fires with a Chop right back, garnering a "WOOOOOOO!" from the Chicago crowd. Gwen Chops Aelita right back…and Aelita returns the favor. The exchange continues…until Jenny, on her own knees, Chops both Gwen and Aelita herself. Aelita Chops Jenny and Gwen in sequence…and Gwen Chops Aelita and Jenny…before Jenny Chops Gwen and Aelita, the tradeoff continuing all around. Aelita Chops Jenny, then Gwen…and then Gwen pokes Jenny in the eye, a hiss coming from the crowd as this occurs.

"Chops galore between the—oh, of course… OF COURSE…" Jonathan rolls his eyes.

Gwen smirks briefly…briefly because Aelita pokes Gwen in the eye!

"Hey! Hey, AELITA with a poke of her own!" Jonathan says.

"Who told HER that was okay?!" Cris shouts.

Aelita grabs Gwen and hits her with a Butterfly Backbreaker right to the lumbar region…before measuring the Alpha Bitch and hitting the ropes…

…

…

…and…whiffing on the Scissors Kick as Gwen gets out of the way and grabs Aelita from behind for a Magicbreaker…

…

…that Aelita counters by grabbing Gwen's arm and twisting it away. Aelita runs up a corner for a Springboard Arm Drag…

…but Gwen slaps her arm away from Aelita and Dropkicks her as she's standing on the top rope, causing her to drop crotch-first onto the top turnbuckle!

Gwen grabs Aelita's hair and clubs her in the back over and over, wearing the Lyoko Princess down further before hitting a European Uppercut to the jaw. Gwen climbs to the top rope after Schaeffer, ready to drive her down and drive her down hard. Gwen goes for a Superplex…

…

…

…

…but Aelita hangs onto the top rope to block it and stay in the corner. Aelita bears down and keeps stationary…

…

…

…before Super Free Fall Dropping Gwen out of the corner and to the canvas!

Gwen splatters onto the canvas, and Aelita prepares to take advantage by ascending all the way to the top rope.

"Aelita to the high-rent district…" Jeremy says.

The Females Champion writhes and eventually starts to stand, which is exactly what Schaeffer is waiting for. Aelita waits until she sees the whites of Gwen's eyes…

…

…

…

…and she jumps…

…

…and…hits the Aelitacanrana…onto Jenny, because Gwen ducks out of the way and Aelita takes down a then-standing Wakeman instead!

"AELITACANRANA…but Aelita taking down JENNY instead of GWEN! Gwen was able to dodge!" Al says.

Aelita notices what has happened, and she begins to stand…

…but before she can, Gwen plants her with a Leg Drop Bulldog!

"Aelita realizing it—LEG DROP BULLDOG!" Al calls.

"Gwen bobbing and weaving and getting back onto the offensive!" Cris says.

Gwen turns Aelita over and covers her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Aelita kicks out!

Gwen stands up over Aelita, not pleased by the near-fall…and she walks over to the ring ropes…sighs…growls…

…

…

…

…and…executes a Springboard Body Splash across Aelita's chest and stomach!

"Springboard! Springboard into a Body Splash, and that's not a move we see out of Gwen every day!" Al says.

"Not typically an employer of Springboard tactics, Gwen, but you saw it there," says Cris.

Gwen looks down at Aelita while holding her own stomach, not used to performing a maneuver such as the one she just utilized…but happy to see it work out for her. The Females Champion of the World stands up tall while Aelita coughs on the mat…

…and Gwen starts stamping her foot.

"HERE'S something that we HAVE seen from Gwen from time to time though…" Cris says. "The Alpha Bitch…tuning up a hymn…"

Gwen taps her foot…eyes the _Code Lyoko _female…waits for her to start to get up…making the sign of the cross as she stamps her foot…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita stands up and turns around…and catches Gwen's foot before Kennelly's Kiss connects! Aelita holds Gwen by the leg…picks Gwen up and drops her with a Shin Breaker, maintaining control from here and putting Gwen into her arms…

…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker that causes Gwen to bounce off of Aelita's knee and roll all the way out of the ring!

Gwen holds her knee and her back in pain outside of the squared circle, grimacing from the duo of maneuvers that sent her to the outside…and Aelita keeps her eyes set on the Females Champion. The Lyoko Princess hits the ropes…

"Gwen to the outside…and Aelita with her in her sights…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and…runs into a Fireman's Carry by Jenny!

"WHOAWHOAWHOA! Interception!" Jeremy gasps.

…

Jenny drops Aelita with a Death Valley Driver! Immediately following this, Jenny Wakeman looks outside of the ring, where Gwen is still aching. Jenny runs…

"DVD in the ring by Jenny to Aelita; now SHE'S got Gwen in HER sights…!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…and she hits Gwen with a Corkscrew Plancha on the arena floor!

"CORKSCREW PLANCHA!" Jonathan calls.

"Almost as though she stole Aelita's thunder a little bit!" Jeremy says.

Jenny picks Gwen up, giving herself and the Champion little time to recover…

…

…

…

…and smashes her into the security barricade with a Running DVD into the wall!

"OHHHHH! HOW ABOUT THAT FOR A DVD?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Gwen getting rammed into the wall with the Death Valley Driver—that'll rattle your cranium quite a bit!" says Jonathan.

"That'll rattle a whole lot of things!" Al says.

Gwen lies against the security wall in a heap while Jenny picks herself up slowly, feeling the effects of the smash too but able to collect herself and stand. Jenny returns to the ring at her own speed, standing on the apron…and Aelita gets to her own feet…

…

…

…and Jenny executes a Springboard Senton! Jenny hooks a leg for the pin! Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8925 Aelita kicks out!

Jenny watches Aelita get to her knees…and drills her with a Shuffle Side Kick directly to the face that echoes throughout the Allstate Arena!

"BANG-BANG INTO THE ROOM!" Jeremy exclaims. "BANG-BANG ALL OVER HER!"

From here, Jenny hooks Aelita by the head and drapes an arm…to pick Aelita up for a Suplex…

…

…

…

…and drop her into a Double Knee Gutbuster!

"Suplex INTO THE DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER! Not quite a 108 Buster, but pretty darn close to one!" Al calls.

Aelita clutches her stomach from the impactful drop onto Jenny's knees…

…

…and Jenny snatches Aelita shortly thereafter…and hits a Uranage Slam!

"And now URANAGE! Could this do it?!" Al inquires.

Jenny covers Aelita: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.895 Aelita kicks out!

"NO! Aelita kicks out in time!" Al calls.

Jenny holds her metal pigtails in frustration after seeing Aelita kick out once again, exasperation starting to appear on her face before she starts to stand again. Aelita proceeds to move to a standing position herself as well, albeit holding onto her midsection as it happens. Jenny Wakeman turns to the ropes…and tries a Springboard Gamengiri…

…

…

…

…but Aelita catches Jenny's foot! Aelita pulls the leg up and reaches for the other foot of the Teenage Robot…and the crowd starts to sense what Aelita is attempting to do!

"Caught the foot—what is thi—WHAT IS THIS? …WHAT IS SHE ATTEMPTING?!" Cris asks.

"I think she's…I think she's trying to turn the errant Gamengiri into a Lyoko Lock all of a sudden!" Jonathan surmises.

"The technical skill of Aelita—we talked about it before!" Al mentions.

Aelita almost gets the Lyoko Lock cinched in…

…

…

…but Jenny turns her feet and turns the maneuver into a Mayorana. Aelita stands…and walks into a Back Elbow from Jenny. Jenny grabs Aelita's head…

…and goes for the Shiranui—the Gear Grinder…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita backs up as Jenny leaps into the air…and that causes Jenny to land gut-first onto the top ring rope instead!

"OH, JENNY! Jenny wanted the Gear Grinder, but Aelita backpedaled and Jenny got a rope to the sternum, and if she was human, that'd be a disemboweling!" Al says.

Jenny coughs profusely as she lies on the top rope, holding her solar plexus while Aelita backpedals into a corner, panting heavily. She sees Jenny in the predicament she is in…

…

…and Aelita starts to climb to the top rope.

Jenny remains hung up on the top rope while Aelita stands on the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita hits a Diving Scissors Kick to the back of Jenny's head!

"Jenny hung up there—OHHHH! SCISSORS KICK FROM THE TOP ROPE!" Al exclaims. "TAKING OFF JENNY'S HEAD!"

"THAT COULD BE IT RIGHT THERE!" Jeremy shouts.

Jenny gets knocked off of the top rope and lands inside the ring immobile, and Aelita, following a split-second, turns Jenny around onto her back and covers her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8975 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"NOPE!" Cris calls. "NOT IT!"

Aelita double-checks with Kenny Cashew on the count…and it is confirmed to be but only a two-count. The Lyoko Princess picks Jenny up off of the canvas slowly…

…and drops her with a Back Suplex…but hangs onto her body upon delivering the move. Aelita stands back up with Jenny still grasped…

…

…and hits a second Back Suplex…and rolls to stand up a third time. Aelita pulls Jenny back to standing one more time, still keeping the clutch on Jenny's waist and ribs…

…

…

…and scores with a third Back Suplex, completing the trifecta! Aelita completes her Triple Rolling Back Suplexes…and points to the corner, which is exactly where she's headed next.

…

Aelita goes to the bottom rope…then the middle…then the top…

…and Jenny Wakeman is down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny rolls out of the way of the Aelitasault! Aelita manages to land onto her feet…

…

…

…but Jenny snatches Aelita and cradles her into a Small Package! Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita kicks out! Aelita hits the ropes, quick to her feet again…

…

…

…

…and Aelita goes for the Return to the Past…but Jenny hangs onto her…spins with her in her arms…

…

…

…

…and transitions into a Blue Thunder Bomb! Jenny stays on Aelita from there for the pin!

"Return to the Past—blocked, avoided, TURNED INTO A BLUE THUNDER BOMB!" Al calls.

"Nicely countered!" Jonathan says.

Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8985 Aelita kicks out, but as soon as she does, Jenny turns Aelita around, controlling a leg…stepping over it…

…

…

…and applying an STF!

"NEAR-FALL AGAIN, BUT JENNY STAYING RIGHT ON HER!" Al calls. "STF LOCKED IN! THE STF APPLIED!"

"BACK TO SUBMISSIONS!" Jonathan calls.

Jenny pulls back on the Step-Over Toe Hold Facelock with a yell, Aelita wincing and struggling with both hands flailing forward for some form of an escape…but it is almost in mid-motion that Aelita realizes that a rope break does her no good whatsoever! The referee asks Aelita if she wants to tap out…but Aelita yells, "NO!" as loudly as she can while waving her hands about and scratching at the canvas. Aelita tries to pry Jenny's hands away from her face…but Jenny keeps the STF applied tightly without fail!

"JENNY HOLDING ON—AELITA YET TO BE PINNED OR SUBMITTED IN HER CAREER! WILL THIS BE THE FIRST TIME?! WILL THIS BE THE MOMENT?!" Jonathan exclaims.

Aelita's hand motions start to become less and less defined over time as Jenny maintains her grip…

…

…and Aelita's hand starting coming down towards the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen Tennyson Moonsaults off of the top rope onto Jenny's back to break up the submission!

"Aelita looking like she's gonna—OH CRAP!" Jeremy is surprised. "DANG IT!"

"MOONSAULT off the top rope, breaking the STF up, and she HAD TO do it!" Al says. "First and Only DEPENDED on it!"

"As did the undefeated streak of Aelita, but that delves into the subject of things Gwen couldn't give a damn about," Jonathan remarks.

"It's all about leaving Chicago the same way she came in," Cris says.

Gwen nearly hyperventilates in the ring, seeing that her Championship could have been seconds away from changing hands there. Aelita, now free from the STF, holds her back and her throat as she starts to catch herself twenty seconds later. Gwen starts to stand…and Aelita runs right at her…

…

…

…but Gwen catches her with a Magicbreaker!

"MAGIC BACKBREAKER, or the MAGICBREAKER as it's now called!" Al says. "And Aelita goes down!"

Gwen pushes Aelita out of the ring, leaving it to just herself and Jenny now. Gwen picks up the _MLaaTR _protagonist now…and attempts a Crucifix Powerbomb…

…

…

…but Jenny escapes behind Gwen to her feet. Jenny tries a Back Kick, but Gwen catches it. Gwen trips Jenny up from her other leg…grabs both of Jenny's feet…lifts her, drops her onto the top rope with a Wheelbarrow Stun Gun…

…

…and drops her into a Wheelbarrow Facebuster thereafter! Gwen ties up both of Jenny's legs…and steps over them to apply her version of the Rivera Cloverleaf…

…

…and then bends backward to put Jenny in an Inverted STF!

"We've seen this submission hold before—the Rivera Cloverleaf/STF combination!" Al says.

"Employed on _XX 20_, with a barbwire strand added," Jonathan says. "It's what compromised the eyesight of Mystique Sonia, and Jenny sure remembers that!"

Gwen yanks backward on her Muta Lock variation, the Teenage Robot trying to hang on with all of her might! While holding onto the submission, Gwen yells in Jenny's ear, "YOU DON'T NEED SONIA TO QUIT! JUST QUIT! RIGHT NOW!"

Jenny raises an arm…and shakes it from side to side as if to say no to the proposition on yielding! Jenny tries her best to survive in Gwen's grip…but the Females Champion keeps her Muta Lock applied…

…

…

…and even bridges herself further upward to add more pressure behind the hold!

Jenny is folded all the way back, her hair tips nearly touching her own back! Jenny wails out in agony while Gwen continues to torture her…

…

…

…but Wakeman STILL does not tap out!

"Wakeman getting CONTORTED LIKE A PRETZEL!" Cris shouts. "GWEN'S GONNA CUT HER IN TWO LIKE THAT!"

"Jenny STILL not quitting! STILL not giving in!" says Al.

"But soon, she may HAVE TO!" Cris says.

Gwen pulls back even further…and further…

…

…

…

…

…

…until she lets go and delivers a Plancha on top of a standing Aelita on the outside just before the latter enters the ring!

"What's this? Gwen LETTING GO of the submission to fly and drop onto Aelita! Gwen to the outside!" says Al.

"Gwen saw Aelita standing up and had to know that it was a matter of time before Pinky tried to break the hold, so Gwen, always one step ahead, beat her to the punch!" Cris says.

Gwen mounts Aelita and punches her over and over again to the face with clenched fists, keeping her down at ringside. Then Gwen gets off of the Lyoko Princess…and walks to the timekeeper's area to pick up a steel chair.

"And now what's—oh, great… Oh, GREAT…" Jonathan says.

"The Alpha Bitch with steel chair in hand…" Al says.

"Anything it takes to seal the deal!" Cris states.

Gwen waves the steel chair around in her hands, walks back to where Aelita is located…and waits for Aelita Schaeffer to stand…

…

…

…

…

…before the Alpha Bitch cracks Aelita over the skull with the steel chair!

"AND THE LYOKO PRINCESS IS CROWNED WITH THE STEEL CHAIR BY TENNYSON!" Al exclaims. "What a SHOT!"

"That'll mess up a mainframe!" Cris says.

"Along with a few OTHER things!" Jonathan adds.

Gwen drums the chair with her hand and splays her arms, making like Christ on a cross with her pose, eyes closed and head tilted upward as Aelita is down and perhaps out from the shot. The crowd boos incessantly, not even pretending to give the Females Champion any form of home state love…and said Females Champion rolls inside the ring with the chair in hand, Jenny Wakeman beginning to stir while holding onto her prior-folded back. The Alpha Bitch brandishes the weapon…

…

…

…

…sees Jenny standing and swings for the fences…but Jenny ducks the chair shot! Jenny turns around and goes for a Dropkick to the face, but Gwen dodges that by sidestepping! Jenny gets back to her feet…

…

…just in time to CATCH the incoming chair shot from Gwen this time around!

"Jenny could be next—OR MAYBE NOT!" Al calls. "Jenny expecting it!"

Gwen and Jenny both tug at the chair, each one itching to claim it…

…

…

…

…and Jenny…takes advantage of the situation at hand…with a Chair-Aided Single-Knee Facebreaker!

"The Single Knee Facebreaker! That's…that's the MS! The MS Sonia uses!" calls Jonathan.

"Still thinking about her friend…or maybe EX-friend…" Cris notes.

"Thinking about her, FIGHTING for her! Fighting for her and herself and others!" Jonathan says.

"And you?" Jeremy adds.

"Hell yeah, sure!" Jonathan nods.

Gwen drops the steel chair after this…and Jenny picks the chair back up while Gwen Ten is supine. Jenny walks over to Gwendolyn and starts battering her with the chair to the chest! Jenny delivers one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight strikes with the chair to the chest cavity, each one taking a piece out of the Champion!

From here, Jenny raises the chair up and roars to the delight of the audience before her…

…

…before placing the chair directly over Gwen's torso. Jenny walks over to the corner and, panting, starts climbing to the middle…then the top rope.

Jenny stands on the top turnbuckle…measures her adversary…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…misses the Double Foot Stomp as Gwen rolls out of the way, chair included!

"Jenny looked to complete the tribute with a Double Stomp, but no dice!" Jeremy says.

Jenny lands on her feet…

…and Gwen tosses the chair directly to the back of Jenny's head!

"OHHHHH! METAL ON METAL! BLINDSIDING!" Cris calls.

"Jenny left flatfooted, a STANDING DUCK to that chair smash…" Jonathan says.

Jenny goes down kicking the canvas as metal hits metal with authority from Gwen's offensive maneuver from behind. Gwen looks down at Jenny…and sneers at her condition before picking up the steel chair from the mat again. Gwen screams at the downed robot, "GET UP! GET UUUUP!" while holding onto the chair with eyes lit up. Jenny, after kicking the mat several times, stirs…and tries to stand up while holding the back of her head from getting creamed moments earlier.

Jenny finally has the wherewithal to stand…

…

…

…

…only to get blasted upside the face with the steel chair by Gwen!

"And THIS TIME it's to the face!" Al calls.

"Couldn't avoid it twice!" Cris says.

Gwen puts the chair down near a corner, then walks back to Jenny and picks her up, the Teenage Robot's head completely spinning. Gwen puts Jennifer in the Front Facelock…yells out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives her the Act of Gwen!

"Formerly the ALAKAZAM, but now the Act of Gwen!" Al calls. "The damn Act of Gwen from the eponymous Young Tennyson!"

"NO!" Jonathan shouts.

"Call it a wrap," Cris wipes his hands.

Gwen turns Jenny over and covers her…

…

…

…but Jenny suddenly kicks out at 1!

"Check…a—HUH? HUH?!" Cris didn't see that coming! "THAT…THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED! THAT NEVER HAPPENS! WHAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO 'AND'! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO 'AND'! JENNY KICKED OUT AT ONE!"

"UNREAL!" Jeremy exclaims.

"AWE-INSPIRING!" Jonathan adds.

Gwen's eyes go as wide as saucers as she looks between the wobbly Wakeman and the resolute referee. Gwen is in total disbelief that Jenny Wakeman not only kicked out of the Act of Gwen, but kicked out at ONE from it! Gwen holds one finger up to the referee…who nods to indicate that that is the correct count. Gwen's finger shakes…and her other hand reaches into her hair to yank at it while her mouth goes agape. Gwen puts both hands on her cheeks while watching Jenny stumble into a corner of the ring, feeling the Act of Gwen but not staying down from it. The crowd is in a catharsis from the one-count as well, chanting at the top of its lungs, "**JENNY WAKEMAN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) JENNY WAKEMAN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**"

"This whole of CHICAGO is taken aback! It's CATHARSIS here in the Windy City!" calls Al.

Gwen stands up…while Jenny is in the corner collecting herself…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch's face begins to quiver…

…

…

…and an enraged Gwen runs into Jenny with a Kneecapitation! Gwen adds to the knees to the chest…with a Brainbuster onto her knee!

Gwen goes manic with punches to the face of the downed Jenny Wakeman, almost embarrassed by having her finishing maneuver be so ineffective against the Teenage Robot, something that has never happened before against anyone she'd faced!

"Gwen is THUNDERSTRUCK! EMBARRASSED, even! Jenny kicking out of the Act of Gwen with a ONE-COUNT of all things! The DEFIANCE! The DEFIANCE of the Teenage Robot!" Al exclaims.

"And if there's one thing Gwen doesn't take kindly to, it's defiance!" Cris says.

Gwen snarls, "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE END! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FINALE! YOU INSUBORDINATE HEATHEN! HOW DARE YOOOU!" Gwen continues with fists to the metal forehead of the Teenage Robot, not letting up anytime soon in her wrath…

…

…

…

…

…but in the middle of her punching spree, Aelita grabs Gwen's leg from outside of the ring and pulls her pelvis-first into the ring post!

Aelita slides back inside the ring, pleased with what she's done to Gwen Ten while noticing that Jenny is also down. Aelita pulls Jenny towards the middle of the ring…and upon doing so, her eyes catch sight of the steel chair Gwen used on her earlier.

Aelita drags the chair towards Jenny's position in the middle with her foot…and the Lyoko Princess grabs Jenny by the arm.

"Gwen's enraged offense interrupted…and now Aelita with a glint in HER eye—an IDEA if you will…and it might involve that steel chair!" Jonathan says.

…

Aelita twists the arm…

…

…

…

…steps over it…hooks the head…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…the Aelita DDT onto the chair is thwarted! Instead, Jenny goes behind Aelita, picking her up onto her shoulders in an Argentine position…

…

…

…

…

…before delivering an Inverted DVD onto the chair instead!

"Aelita DDT—AVOIDED AND COUNTERED, AND INVERTED DEATH VALLEY!" Al calls.

"A ROBO-DRIVE OF SORTS! SOMEONE FROM WND MUST BE HAPPY!" Jonathan says.

"BUT SOMEONE FROM BELLWOOD MIGHT NOT BE!" says Cris.

Aelita is unmoving after hitting the chair, Jenny's Inverted Death Valley Driver coming out of absolute nowhere! Jenny is on her back for close to fifteen seconds…the effects of the match settling in that moment…

…

…

…and…Jenny eventually rolls to Aelita…turns her over onto her back…and covers her for the pin!

Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Aelita gets her shoulder up!

"AELITA GETS THE SHOULDER UP! MATCH CONTINUES!" Jonathan says. "Jenny Wakeman THAT CLOSE! THAT CLOSE, ladies and gents!"

Jenny sighs and holds her head in one hand, sitting up and keeping composed as best as she can before struggling to stand. Jenny grabs Aelita slowly…and takes her to a corner of the ring, placing her onto the top turnbuckle. Jenny takes a few breaths while listening to the ample "JENNY WAKEMAN!" chants in Chicago. The former Women's Tag Team Champion ascends to the middle rope, then the top…Aelita still out of it from the Inverted DVD…

…and Gwen starting to stand up, seeing Jenny and Aelita at the corner…

"Gwen'd better LOOK OUT—LOOK ALIVE!" Cris cries.

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny sends Aelita out of the corner…and crashing into an unsuspecting Gwen with a Super Hurricanrana!

"AND AMIDST THE WARNING FROM COLLINSWORTH, PROJECTILE AELITA INTO GWEN TEN! JENNY WAKEMAN TURNING TWO FOR A DOUBLE PLAY WITH THE SUPER HURRICANRANA!" Jonathan calls.

Jenny, on the mat and holding her chest, sees the car wreck between Aelita and Gwen that she's perpetrated…and the Nickelodeon girl scratches at the canvas to reach their downed bodies.

…

…

Jenny manages to get an arm over Aelita, pinning her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita kicks out…sending Jenny rolling towards Gwen…and Jenny pins her this time!

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out as well!

"But it doesn't put EITHER opponent away!" says Jeremy. "What WILL put either one of them away?"

Jenny pushes off of the canvas…and stands on her feet again, her adversaries down before her. The first of them to make a motion for standing…is Aelita, and that's the one Jenny sets her sights on.

"Jenny waiting for who's gonna get up first… It's Aelita…" Jeremy says.

Jenny grabs Aelita in a Cravate…thinking Gear Grinder…

…

…

…

…but Aelita knees Jenny in the spine once…twice…thrice…four times…five times to force Jenny away from her. Jenny reels…but she quickly reapplies the Cravate again! Jenny prepares to jump…but more knees to the spine prevent her from doing so. Jenny puts Aelita in the Cravate a third time…but Aelita strikes with knees, knees and now Leg Kicks to both of Jenny's feet as well. Then, Aelita grabs Jenny by the waist for an O'Connor Roll! The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Jenny kicks out before 3! Aelita turns around…and runs into an Exploder Suplex by Jenny…

…

…but Aelita rolls right back up to her feet! Jenny charges at Aelita, surprised…

…and this time she runs into an Exploder Suplex…that Jenny rolls back up to her feet from too!

"AELITA BACK UP IMMEDIATELY! …AND NOW JENNY BACK UP IMMEDIATELY!" Jonathan shouts.

Jenny runs, but Aelita kicks her in the gut…

…

…

…

…and drops her with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker!

"AND NOW JENNY BACK DOWN! THE CORKSCREW NECKBREAKER!" Jonathan shouts.

"Almost like a Spin Cycle a la Della Robbia! …Now THAT sounds foreign!" Jeremy chuckles.

Aelita covers Jenny: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9333 Jenny kicks out!

"NEAR-FALL again!" calls Al.

Aelita grabs Jenny's arm and kicks at it repeatedly…before executing an Arm Wringer to bring Jenny down, then rolling to her feet…and hitting a second Arm Wringer…and then a Rolling third Arm Wringer before trapping Jenny's arm between her legs and hitting one…two…three…four Knee Drop Armbreakers.

Aelita pulls Jenny up after this…

…and does go for the Aelita DDT…

"Aelita softening up the arm… That's a precursor to something she went for on Jenny earlier; maybe the SECOND TIME'S the charm…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but before she can pull it off, Gwen Chop Blocks Aelita from behind! Aelita falls down, and Gwen steps in her place, setting Jenny up for her Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver, the Eschaton…

…

…

…

…but Jenny flips up and over to her feet and lands a Spinning Heel Kick to the back of Gwen's head, which knocks her onto the middle rope!

"Gwen interrupting Aelita's idea—and she might end up paying for it! Jenny in position!" Al says.

Jenny runs the ropes…heads running towards Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and runs into a Pendulum Lariat by Gwen Tennyson!

"PENDULUUUUUM!" Cris shouts. "JENNY RUNS RIGHT INTO IT!"

"GWEN AIMING TO SEND JENNY TO THE SCRAP HEAP WITH THAT LARIAT!" calls Al.

Gwen takes Jenny up from the canvas and drills her thereafter with a Piledriver! Gwen covers the Teenage Robot: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.945 Jenny kicks out!

"KICK-OUT, JENNY! KICK-OUT—YES!" Jonathan shouts. "I apologize for my lapse in impartiality, but given events, given what has happened, I can't guarantee I'll be able to maintain that normalcy for long!"

"We won't blame you, Jon!" Al insists.

"…I might," Cris says.

Gwen growls and looks at Jenny in front of her…and the more she's looking, the more her expression is starting to grow more and more grisly. The Females Champion picks Jenny up…murmurs, "You're not gonna get up THIS time…"

…

…and puts her in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…gets Backdropped over the top rope to the floor by a backpedaling Jenny! Jenny walks forward away from the ropes, panting…

…

…and she walks into a Return to the Past by Aelita!

"Good news for Jenny – no Act of Gwen; bad news – it's the Return of the Past!" calls Jeremy.

"Aelita dropping the Nicktoon character!" Al calls.

Aelita pins Jenny: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9575 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"NEW CHAMPION CROWNED—NOT THIS TIME!" exclaims Al. "Aelita just a fraction of a second away!"

"This is…this is getting heavy now," Jeremy says. "Gwen on the outside, Aelita and Jenny inside and seemingly inching closer and closer and closer to that elusive and historic count of three, but as of right now it's been a Valve-fest, and Chell's match already happened!"

"…What the f—'Valve-fest'?" Cris raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because Valve can't count to three?" Jeremy explains.

"…You suck," Cris scoffs.

"What is the undefeated Lyoko Princess to do right now?" Jonathan poses.

Aelita brushes her pink hair back and looks around, looking at the fans…the referee…the commentators…the downed Gwen…the also-downed Jenny…the Females Championship shining brightly from the timekeeper's area…and as she looks at these things, something happens in her head as she reflects on everything that has happened up to this point, not just in this match…but her entire CCW career. From here…Aelita picks Jenny up…

…

…

…twists Jenny's arm…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…pulls Jenny into a Short-Arm Drop Toe Hold…and puts her onto the middle rope!

"Aelita…putting Jenny onto that middle rope…" Jeremy says. "…Hmmmm…?"

Aelita looks at where she's positioned Jenny…hears the crowd's cathartic response as it recognizes what Aelita has done…and begins to wonder if what they are surmising is about to happen.

"Wait a minute… You don't think…?!" Al blinks.

"Jeremy NEVER thinks…" Cris snickers.

"You ALWAYS annoy," Jeremy narrows his eyes.

"But Aelita doesn't always do THIS! In fact…I don't think she EVER does!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

Aelita hits the ropes…

"Well, if Aelita wants Jenny to 'wake up', this is a hell of a way to make it happen!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…misses the XJ9 as Jenny evades! Aelita Tiger Feint Kicks her way through the ropes…

"BUT THEN AGAIN…" Jeremy watches on.

…

…

…and Jenny hits her with an Inverted Atomic Drop…

…

…

…followed by the Gear Grinder!

"GEAR GRINDER! GEEEEAR GRINDERRRR!" Jeremy shouts.

"AELITA'S THIEVERY ATTEMPT BACKFIRED! THE PLACE SHE WENT TO IN HER MIND ONLY LED TO DISASTER!" Jonathan exclaims.

Jenny stays down from exhaustion but the crowd is as energized as ever at this point! Aelita is staring up at the lights unmoving, and the referee is crouching down, waiting to see if Jenny can make the cover!

"GET THERE, JENNY! GET THERE, JENNY!" Jonathan encourages.

Jenny lifts up her head…sees Aelita yet to move…

…

…

…

…and gets both of her arms across her chest to cover her!

"THERE IT IS!" Jonathan cheers.

"COUNT, KENNY!" Al says.

Referee Kenny Cashew makes the count: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**Gwen slides into the ring and slams a steel chair onto the back of Kenny Cashew's skull! The shot is enough to cause the official to go limp immediately as Gwen Ten drops to her backside in recoil!**

"…FORGET I—**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Jeremy shouts.

"**GWEN JUST BLASTED REFEREE KENNY CASHEW!**" Al shouts. "'WHAT THE HELL?' IS RIGHT, JEREMY!"

"SHE COULDN'T GET TO JENNY AND AELITA IN TIME, SO SHE TOOK OUT THE NEXT BEST THING!" Cris shouts.

"AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?!" Al exclaims.

"Well, I didn't exactly say THAT…" Cris says, looking down. "But you know Gwen—it's the 'whatever it takes' mentality! If THIS is what it takes, this is what it takes! Gwen doing ANYTHING to preserve First and Only!"

Jenny looks up as she notices the referee's hand not coming down for the third time, and she sees Gwen with her chair beside the now cataleptic referee. Gwen scoots backwards into the corner to catch her breath from having to rush into the ring to save her title reign once again. Jenny, meanwhile, is livid, and rightfully so; she gets to her feet and starts walking towards Gwen…

…

…

…

…only for Gwen to hit Jenny from below the belt with a Low Blow!

"GAAAAAAAH! COME ON!" Jonathan groans.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jon, it's No DQ anyway under Triple Threat rules," Cris mentions.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Jonathan yells.

"Sorry," Cris shrugs.

"Does that even HURT robots?" Jeremy wonders. "…Well, judging from the end result…"

"That's gotta be a sensitive part of the chassis, Jeremy!" Al states.

Jenny drops to a seated position, sitting down in front of Gwen…

…

…

…and Gwen clocks her with the chair over the head! The fans are booing monumentally as Gwen stands back up with a dark chuckle, Jenny down…and Aelita starting to stir. Aelita sits up after a struggle…and Gwen sees her, holding the steel chair…

…

…and Gwen raises the chair…

…

…

…but before she can swing it, Aelita flips off the Alpha Bitch with both hands!

"Aelita…not gonna go down without telling Gwen what she thinks of her!" Al says.

Gwen sees this action, absolutely appalled…insulted…

…

…

…

…and for it, Gwen absolutely creams Aelita across the face with the chair, splitting her forehead wide open as soon as it connects!

"But she's gonna go down regardless!" Cris says.

Gwen sees the blood seeping out of Aelita immediately and laughs, exclaiming, "THAT IS WHAT SHE GETS! THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS TO REBELS! REBELS LIKE KORRA…REBELS LIKE BLAKE…REBELS LIKE RIVERA…REBELS LIKE HIKARU… IT ALL ENDS THE SAME! THEY ALL FALL TO GOD! I…AM BETTER…THAN EMMY!"

Gwen yuks up the scene, a puddle of blood forming next to Aelita's head…and Gwen dips her finger into the blood and paints a cross onto the mat…a Christian cross…or her OWN cross now.

Gwen splays her arms, her signature smirk adorning her face as she finally decides to pull Aelita up from the canvas, bleeding and all…putting her in a Front Facelock for the Act of Gwen…

…

…

…

…but Aelita suddenly hits her with a Double Low Blow, using both crooks of her elbows to deliver it!

"And Gwen…holding Aelita…just taking her sweet ass—OHHH!" Al gasps.

"HEY! REF, REF, REF! LOOK! …NO! …NOT OKAY!" Cris yells.

"…If it makes you feel any better, it's No DQ anyway," Jeremy says.

"THAT DOESN'T DO S**T FOR ME!" Cris shouts.

"My bad," Jeremy shrugs.

"Aelita knows who she's dealing with…and right now, she's willing to go as low as GWEN…if it means BEATING HER…" Jonathan says.

Gwen crumbles to the mat, clutching her possibly bleeding groin area…while Aelita groggily shakes her head and wipes off some of her blood vigorously, the plasma landing on Gwen's face. The Lyoko Princess, busted open and compromised, takes one…two…three tries to stand…and at that moment, Jenny starts to rise as well.

Aelita reaches Jenny…and Aelita hooks Jenny's arms…turns her around…

…

…

…and…tries to put her in the Lyoko Lock…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny lands on her feet…hooks Aelita's arms herself…

…

…puts Aelita upside-down…

…

…

…

…and applies her own Lyoko Lock!

"JENNY WITH A LYOKO LOCK! OH MY, THE SUBMISSION HOLD OF AELITA USED AGAINST HER!" exclaims Al.

"THAT'S HOW YOU STEAL A FINISHER!" Cris shouts.

"THE LYOKO LOCK CLAIMED MYSTIQUE SONIA! IT'S CLAIMED JENNY! IT CLAIMED YUMI ISHIYAMA ON _XX 20_!" Jonathan exclaims. "BUT NOW JENNY HAS IT AAAALLLL TURNED AROUND ON SCHAEFFER!"

Aelita screams from being put in her own submission hold, not seeing it coming! The crowd is in a frenzy upon seeing this turn of fates in Jenny's favor. Aelita tries to free one of her legs from Jenny's clutches, but Jenny holds onto them both while also keeping her near arm hooked as well! It's the Lyoko Lock almost to a tee, but applied to its own user!

"BUT WHERE'S KENNY?! WE NEED HIM TO CHECK AND SEE IF AELITA TAPS!" Jeremy queries.

Jenny looks at the referee while keeping the Lyoko Lock applied, noticing that Kenny Cashew has yet to move. It is at this point that Jenny realizes that an Aelita tap-out would be unseen and unaccounted for. Aelita tries her best to survive in the hold, though Jenny is not in any way letting up. Aelita's free arm flails and flails…

…

…and Jenny Wakeman decides after keeping Aelita in the submission for forty seconds to drop her with an Inverted Alabama Slam! Aelita clutches her face as she very slowly gets up, feeling the effects of her own submission hold in full…

…

…

…and Jenny Dropkicks her in the back, which places Aelita onto the middle rope!

"Enough of the Lyoko Lock—now it's time for Jenny to do things HER WAY…" Jonathan says.

With the referee still unconscious, Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita gets back up and Tilt-a-Whirls Jenny…

…

…who lands onto her feet and hits a Gamengiri! Aelita gets turned around…then hit with an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker…and then Dropkicked in the back to the middle rope once again! Jenny hits the ropes with Aelita in the ideal position…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny scores with the XJ9!

"Scouted it once, BUT NOT TWICE!" Al exclaims. "XJ9 BY WAKEMAN!"

"THE FORMER WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPION COULD BE ABOUT TO ADD THE FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP TO HER MANTLE, AND FINISHING AELITA'S UNBEATEN STREAK AND FIRST AND ONLY SIMULTANEOUSLY IN THE PROCESS!" Jonathan calls.

Aelita goes down supine in the center of the ring, Kenny Cashew still down…and Jenny pulls herself up from the ring apron...standing up…holding the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Springboard Frog Splash!

"THE FROG SPLASH!" Al calls.

"NO REF!" Cris shouts immediately.

"WE NEED A DAMN REFEREE!" Jonathan hollers. "WE NEED A REFEREE AND WE NEED ONE NOW!"

"CALL J.G. WENTWORTH – 877-REFS-NOW!" Jeremy quips, and Cris nearly falls out of his chair in utter mystification from this line.

Jenny hooks Aelita's leg, staying on top of her…while using her other hand to call for a new official from the back!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Referee Leif Heralding sprints down the ramp, receiving possibly the loudest pop a referee could receive on that evening…and he slides into the ring beside Jenny and Aelita, ready to count…

…

…

…

…but before he can get to 1, Gwen Tennyson stands up, picks Jenny up and throws her out of the ring!

"NEW REFEREE in the ri—NO! NOOOOO, OH NO, OH NO!" Jeremy shouts.

"YES, WHETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT!" Cris shouts.

Gwen drops down to cover Aelita, hollering at the top of her lungs for Leif Heralding to do the honors! With no choice, the zebra counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Aelita gets her shoulder up! Gwen Tennyson nearly loses her eyeballs as the crowd nearly loses its collective minds from the closeness of the fall!

"…MAT—OH MY GOOOOOD!" Cris screeches…before scratching his neck. "I MEAN GWEN… I MEAN GOD… I MEAN…I MEAN, HOLY SOMETHING, JENNY JUST KICKED OUT!"

"GWEN'S PILFERING OF THE PIN DID NOT PAY OFF! IT DID NOT PAY OFF, SURPRISINGLY!" Jonathan shouts.

Gwen grabs Leif Heralding by the shirt collar, crying tears of either rage or desperation (possibly both) right in front of his face! She is refusing to buy that Aelita got her shoulder up in time! That was her ace in the hole in that moment…and the unbeaten Aelita stayed alive.

…

Gwen and Aelita are the only ones inside the ring…along with the new ref, who pushes the old referee out of the ring so doctors can tend to him and his head. The Alpha Bitch looks down at the pink-haired pugilist…

…

…drops to her knees…and pounds both of her fists into the canvas. Gwen pounds them together…then her right fist onto the mat…then her left fist onto the mat…then the right fist…then the left fist…then the right…then the left…and Aelita begins to move…

"What can Gwen do now? HOW can Gwen win now? Her sneaky tactic…NOT coming to fruition; her crime DID NOT pay…" Al says.

…

…

…Aelita stands…her back to Gwen now…

…

…

…

…and the Females Champion jumps up from the canvas…

…grabs Aelita from behind, looking for what appears to be a Reverse Jumping Complete Shot…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita moves forward with Gwen on her back and grabs the top turnbuckle in a corner before Gwen can bring her down!

"Whoa, Gwen wanted to drop Aelita onto the back of her head!" Jeremy says. "Not only THAT, but…I think that was a go at the MANNA-BREAKER of her elder cousin!"

"Imagine THAT!" Jonathan exclaims. "I wonder what SHE thinks about that! I know what I THINK about that: I think that means that Gwen's running out of options! The Alpha Bitch's well doth runneth dry!"

Gwen rolls to her feet and runs at Aelita…only to run into a Back Elbow. Gwen grits her teeth and retaliates immediately with a Back Rake to the Lyoko Princess. Gwen backs into the opposite corner, making haste…

…

…and goes for a Kneecapitation…

…

…

…

…but Aelita gets out of the way! Gwen lands with both feet onto the middle rope though, keeping from a total crash…but Aelita hits her with a Rope-Aided Roundhouse to the spine of Tennyson. Aelita climbs up the corner with Gwen facing ringside now…and the Lyoko Princess, spent as she is, tries to put Gwen in a Full Nelson…

…

…

…but Gwen elbows Aelita away, knocking her out of the corner. Gwen tries to posture up in the corner…but Jenny Wakeman, now on the apron, hits a Rope-Aided Kick to Gwen's chest. Jenny climbs up the corner, pulling herself together…

…and she goes for a Superplex…to send Gwen out of the corner and onto the ringside floor!

"WHOOOOA…uh-oh…" Jeremy has his mouth agape. "Uh-oh… We've seen one girl send another onto the floor from the TOP OF A CAGE—now what's JENNY trying to do?!" Jeremy wonders.

"Lay Gwen out FOR GOOD if she hits THIS!" says Al.

…

Gwen, however, punches Jenny in the midsection once…twice…thrice…four times…and then hits an Uppercut to Wakeman to knock her down from the corner. Aelita tries to climb up behind Gwen again, but Gwen elbows her; Jenny tries to climb in front of Gwen, but Gwen punches her…

…

…and then both Jenny and Aelita deliver Rope-Aided Kicks to both sides of Gwen Ten!

"Gwen could only hold off her challengers from that position but for SO LONG…" says Jonathan.

Jenny climbs up the corner first…setting Gwen up for that Superplex to the outside again…

…

…

…but this time, Aelita ascends the corner…and positions herself in the corner such that she is facing Gwen and next to Jenny…

…

…and Aelita hooks Gwen's head just like Jenny!

"OH NO… AL? …AL?" Cris shakes Al's arm.

"Yes?" Al indulges Cris.

"…I think we'd better PREPARE OURSELVES…because…and I think I've said this before…I DO NOT LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING…" Cris says.

Jenny and Aelita take a look at each other, both of them holding Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…and the two girls put Gwen's arms behind their heads…

…

…posture up…

…lift Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…**and they Double Superplex the Females Champion all the way onto Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table, Gwen's body bouncing off of it with zero give!**

"**OH MYYYYYY—OHHHHHHHHHH!**" Al exclaims. "**I SEE WHAT YOU MEAN, MR. COLLINSWORTH! GWEN TENNYSON JUST BOUNCED OFF OF OUR DAMN TABLE!**" Al shouts.

"**AELITA SCHAEFFER AND JENNY WAKEMAN AIMING TO MAKE GWEN REST IN PEACE AND PIECES!**" Jonathan calls.

"**AND HOW COME THEIR TABLE SURVIVED THAT?!**" Jeremy quips.

"**DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN ONE BIT ON THAT, TWIN!**" Jonathan shouts. "**CONSIDERING THE EVENT, WE NEED NOT!**"

"**Understood!**" Jeremy replies.

Jenny and Aelita writhe from taking the dip all the way onto the arena floor themselves, but Gwen is the worst for wear of the three, the announce table doing nothing to break her fall! The crowd chants, "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" as they see the three competitors laid out!

…

…

Referee Leif Heralding looks outside of the ring with concern…while timekeeper Mickey MacElroy and Blader DJ stand and get a closer look at the scene in front of them. It takes close to a full minute for any of them to even make a movement…

…

…

…but the first to do so is Aelita…

…

…then Jenny…

…

…

…

…and…finally…the slowest…Gwen…

…

Gwen pushes herself with what willpower she has left to stand on top of the announce table of Al and Cris, both of her arms clutching her ribs in tremendous levels of pain…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Aelita precipitously hops onto the announce table, rams into Gwen and Spears her off of the table and THROUGH the barricade into the timekeeper's area, burying Mickey MacElroy and Blader DJ in fallen wall rubble!**

"**WHOAWHOA—OH MY **_**WHOA!**_" Al shouts.

"**CHICKEN TIKKA MASALA AND NAAN!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**WAS THE SUPERPLEX ONTO OUR TABLE NOT ENOUGH?!**" Cris cries.

"**NO! NOT FOR HER! AGAIN, NO COMPLAINTS!**" Jonathan says.

Aelita rolls away from the wreckage, holding her own shoulder…while Gwen, Blader DJ, and Mickey MacElroy are unmoving and the Females Title belt is now on the ground in front of what used to be the timekeeper's section. Jenny Wakeman, having gotten to her feet and seen this play out…starts to walk around the ring.

…

…

…

…

Jenny picks up a set of steel steps from the ring…walks quickly back over to the destroyed timekeeper's area with the stairs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and throws the steps right onto Gwen's body!

"I guess Aelita's Spear wasn't enough for her either!" Cris says.

"NOPE! NO, IT WASN'T! NO, IT ISN'T! MORE! MORE!" Jonathan shouts, clapping at this point.

"Jenny giving Gwen stairs, much like Gwen gave SONIA stairs to nearly shatter her leg! A callback to _XX 18_!" says Al.

Gwen is now buried underneath the security wall, two bodies, and steel stairs…

…

…

…and Aelita gets to her own feet…

…

…

…picks up the other set of steel steps…

…

…

…

…

…

…and throws them onto Gwen as well!

"And AELITA with her own input into the rubble! The OTHER stairs dropped onto Tennyson!" says Al.

"Gwen threw them at Aelita on _XX 19_; let's return THAT favor, shall we?!" Jonathan exclaims.

"I don't think Gwen's MOVING under any of that!" Cris shouts.

Gwen is practically unseen underneath the pounds of wreckage on top of her, steel steps, barricade pieces, bodies and all. The crowd can barely see the Alpha Bitch either, but they know that she's been rocked, nothing underneath the debris making a jolt. Amidst the vivid crowd cheers for this development, Jenny and Aelita stare down at where Gwen is laid…

…and then look at each other…

…

…and then look at Gwen again…and then at each other…

…

…

…

…before beginning to trade punches!

"And NOW we're down to two! It's one-on-one! It's Aelita and Wakeman! Lyoko Princess and Teenage Robot!" Jonathan says.

"Just as Aelita, and maybe Jenny, had wanted it!" Jeremy says.

Aelita and Jenny punch their way to Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table, where Aelita Head Slams Jenny onto the desk's hood…and Jenny bounces off of it and Head Slams Aelita right back! Aelita returns with another Head Slam…and Jenny hits one of her own again. Aelita Head Slams Jenny…Jenny Head Slams Aelita…repeat…repeat…

…

…until one Head Slam by Aelita is enough to send Jenny stumbling backward to the ring apron. Aelita gives chase and gives her a Running Forearm against the apron, then puts Jenny in a Cravate and knees her in the face, and then riddles her chest with Chops. Aelita pushes Jenny back inside the ring and goes to the apron. Jenny blearily gets to her feet in the ring, and Aelita Springboards…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny catches Aelita's Springboard Dropkick and turns it into a Jackknife Pin!

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Aelita kicks out!

Jenny goes for a Shuffle Side Kick as Aelita gets to her knees…but Aelita catches the foot and punches Jenny in the gut before delivering an upward Palm Strike to the chin and face! Aelita stands and grabs Jenny, going for the Eye of XANA…

…

…

…

…but Jenny reverses it in mid-lift into a Small Package!

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita kicks out; as soon as she stands up, she grabs Jenny by the waist and executes a German Suplex!

"Back and forth, vicissitudes of action—GERMAN SUPLEX!" Jonathan calls.

"With Gwen out of the picture, now it's a case of who wants the gold more! Who wants to bring it out of the main event with them more than the other?!" Jeremy shouts. "Gut check time, baby! …Not to be confused with PCUW's gig!"

Jenny gets to her feet, standing up groggily…and Aelita gets to the ring apron…

…

…and catches Wakeman with a Springboard Dropkick! Upon connecting, Aelita kips back up to her feet and lets out a fiery yell which the fans respond to with cheers!

…

From here, Aelita picks Jenny up into her arms…

…

…goes for a Hammerlock Swinging Side Slam…

…

…

…

…but Jenny gets swung around and lands onto her feet behind Aelita, grabbing her for a Flashback…

…only for Aelita to grab Jenny by the head and drop down with a Jawbreaker! Jenny lets go of Aelita…

…who backward rolls and then rolls forward, putting Jenny in a Victory Roll pinning combination! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jenny gets her shoulders up by backward rolling…onto her feet…

…

…

…

…holding onto Aelita's legs…

…

…and proceeding to lift Aelita up off of the canvas in an Electric Chair!

Jenny hoists Aelita…

…

…

…

…

…and puts her down with an Electric Chair Death Valley Driver!

"OH, ELECTRIC CHAIR INTO THE DVD!" Jeremy calls.

"THAT'S—I KNOW I'VE SEEN THAT BEFORE TOO! THAT'S A DVD 3K1! SHADES OF 'THE FUTURE' BRAD CARBUNKLE!" Cris exclaims.

"PULLING SOMETHING OUT OF THE PLAYBOOK OF A FRIEND, HER FELLOW _MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT _CHARACTER!" Al calls.

"NOW THERE MAY BE A TITLE IN JENNY'S IMMEDIATE FUTURE!" Jonathan shouts.

Aelita is slow to move upon receiving this move, her head ringing after hitting the canvas. Jenny uses a few seconds to regain some of her own energy…getting to her feet as Aelita manages to kneel after about thirty seconds being down. Jenny sees the pink-haired talent kneeling on the canvas…

…

…

…

…and Jenny hits her with a Shining Apprentice!

"SHINING APPRENTICE!" calls Jeremy. "BACK OF THE HEAD!"

Aelita goes down prone on the mat…and Jenny hits her with a Standing Moonsault onto the spine! Jenny turns Aelita over onto her back after delivering this move…and she hits a Standing Moonsault onto Aelita's chest! Jenny hooks Aelita's leg and pins her: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9899 Aelita kicks out!

"…FORGET I—NOOOOOO!" Jeremy cries. "NOT THREE THERE EITHER—WHAT MUST BE DONE TO CLINCH THIS?!"

"Jenny on the verge, as has been the case on plenty of occasions, but none much closer than that near-fall there," Jonathan says.

Jenny picks Aelita up, panting as each breath out of her is a task to take…

…

…and she puts Aelita in a Cravate…

…

…

…

…

…jumps up…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…gets held up in the air upside-down in mid-Shiranui!

"GEAR GRINDER BLOCKED! GEAR GRINDER PREVENTED!" Al exclaims.

Aelita grabs Jenny's head…

…

…

…

…and drills Jenny with an Inverted Brainbuster!

"DROPPING HER ONTO HER HEAD!" Jeremy shouts.

Aelita keeps a grip on Jenny's metal cranium…turns around with Jenny in her clutches…

"HOLDING OOOOON!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…and hits a Vertical Suplex Brainbuster…and STILL maintains her grip!

"INVERTED BRAINBUSTER FOLLOWED BY BRAINBUSTER NORMAL!" Al shouts.

Aelita stands up with Jenny held…

"AND SHE STILL HAS HER!" Jeremy shouts in awe.

…

…

…

…

…and drops her with the Eye of XANA!

"EYE OF XANA!" Jonathan shouts. "AELITA GOT THE EYE OF XANA!"

Aelita turns Jenny over and, with celerity, heads for the top rope! She wastes no time once she's there…

"TOP ROPE!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Aelitasault connects!

"AELITASAAAUUULT!" Jeremy shrieks.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Cris yells.

"AELITA GOT ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT AND THEN SOME!" Jonathan hollers.

Aelita covers Jenny, hooking both legs in the process: 1…

"BOTH LEGS ARE HOOKED!" Jonathan yells.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"JENNY CAN'T KICK OU—YES, SHE CAN! YES…SHE…CAN!" Jonathan hollers in disbelief. "I'M AT A TOTAL LOSS RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU'RE NOT ALONE!" Al shouts.

"MAKE IT THREE…HELL, MAKE IT EVERYONE IN THIS BUILDING!" Jeremy shouts.

Aelita can't believe it! The fans can't believe it! After that fluid connection of moves, Aelita thought she had it! The _Code Lyoko _character slaps the canvas in frustration upon the kick-out by the Teenage Robot as she remains on her knees and asks herself, "What am I going to do next?"

"So much on the line here! So much at stake! So much to be decided—Aelita standing at the door of opportunity! How will she proceed now that Jenny's kicked out of her Aelitasault?" Jonathan inquires.

Aelita stands…

…

…and she pulls Jenny Wakeman up with her…

…

…

…

…

…and she twists an arm…scissors her feet over it…

…

…

…

…

…and…has her Aelita DDT prevented by a Pumphandle from Jenny! Jenny lifts Aelita up from that position…

…

…

…only for Aelita to get to her feet behind the Nickelodeon star. Aelita snatches Jenny in a Double Chickenwing…

…

…but her Tiger Suplex is prevented by a Double Mule Kick by Jenny! Jenny, from her back, spins around and attempts a Leg Sweep, but Aelita leaps over it…and ducks under Jenny's subsequent Jumping Enzuigiri too! Aelita grabs Jenny in a Double Chickenwing again…

…

…

…and…Jenny runs forward into the ropes…jumps onto the middle rope, frees her arms in one motion…

…

…jumps backward…into a Wheelbarrow…and connects with a Springboard Wheelbarrow Bulldog!

"Counter—WHEELBARROW BULLDOG!" Al calls. "AELITA ONTO HER FACE!"

Jenny capitalizes…with a Shining Wizard to Aelita's face! Jenny picks Aelita up…and decks her with a DDT followed by a backward roll to keep Aelita in the Front Facelock!

"Backward rolling DDT here!" Al says.

…

Then Jenny throws Aelita away…and onto the middle rope!

"AND NOW THIS!" Al exclaims.

"RIGHT WHERE SHE WANTS HER!" Jonathan hollers.

Jenny hits the ropes…

"CONNECT THE CIRCUITS!" Jeremy hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the XJ9 connects!

"XJ9! XJ9! XJ9! XJ9!" Jonathan shouts. "EVERY BIT OF IT! SHE GOT EVERY BIT, THE WHOLE KIT AND WHOLE KABOODLE!"

Aelita stumbles to her feet inside the ring…and Jenny Wakeman pulls herself up on the apron…

…

…

…Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't get the Springboard Hurricanrana as Aelita manages to Matrix Dodge it!

"Springbooooard—OH! AELITA! AELITA WITH A MATRIX!" Jeremy shouts.

"WHAT?!" Cris slams the desk with his hand.

"HOW DOES SHE DO IT?!" Al exclaims questioningly.

Aelita backward handstands into a Headscissors, trying to take down Jenny…

…

…

…

…but Jenny holds onto the legs…

…

…and puts Aelita in an STF!

"Aelita thinking Headscissors—JENNY THINKING SUBMISSION MANEUVER! THE STF! THE STF IN! STEPOVER! TOEHOLD! FACELOCK!" Al shouts.

"CALL IT A ROBO-BURNER! CALL IT A WILL OF FIRE! CALL IT WHAT YOU WILL! BUT LEIF HERALDING'S RIGHT THERE! AND HE'S GOTTA SEE WHETHER AELITA WILL SURVIVE!" Jonathan shouts.

"UNBEATEN STREAK DEPENDS ON IT!" Cris shouts.

"THE TITLE DEPENDS ON IT!" Jonathan shouts.

Referee Leif Heralding is right on top of it to check if Aelita is going to submit! Jenny screams as loud as her lungs will allow while keeping the STF applied! Aelita shakes her head and yells herself, only her screams are not out of passion, but out of agony. The Lyoko Princess's hand can't reach the ropes, as hard as it tries to stretch itself out!

"AELITA WANTS THE ROPES…" Cris observes.

…

Aelita gropes for the canvas…using her hand—using BOTH hands…to swim towards the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…making progress…

…

…

…

…

…

…getting a fingertip away…

…

…

…

…

…

"…I DON'T THINK SHE'S GONNA GET THEM!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…before Jenny lets go of the STF, gets up, pulls Aelita's away from the ropes by her leg, and then reapplies the STF in the center of the ring!

"I DON'T THINK SHE'S GETTING THEM!" Cris reiterates.

"NO, SHE ISN'T!" Al hollers.

"NO, SHE ISN'T! TEENAGE ROBOT MAKING CERTAIN OF THAT!" Jonathan yells. "NOW IT'S LOCKED IN HARDER THAN EVER!"

Referee Leif Heralding asks if Aelita wants to quit…and Aelita declines loud and clearly, but in the way of escaping, she is having trouble doing such a thing! Aelita's's arm is left to just wave around, desperately grasping for an ethereal refuge…but soon, the arm's motions become less and less noticeable…until the arm begins to sag and droop, Jenny adding more pressure behind the STF!

"AELITA'S FADING! SHE'S FADING!" Jeremy yells.

…

…

Referee Leif Heralding checks on Aelita…and she lifts up the free arm of the pink-haired warrior…

…

…

…and the arm drops one time.

"ONE!" Jeremy cries.

"THERE'S ONE!" Al shouts.

Leif Heralding picks the arm up a second time…

…

…

…

…

…and down it goes again!

"TWO!" Jeremy exclaims, the Chicago crowd getting louder and louder, sensing it.

"THERE'S THE SECOND!" Al yells.

"ONE MORE! ONE MORE!" Jonathan shouts.

With the crowd on its feet, Leif Heralding picks the arm up one more time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…Aelita's hand clenches into a fist and the arm stays in the air!

"TH—NOOOO, IT STAYS UP!" Jeremy screams.

"THE HAND STAYS ABOVE GROUND! AELITA NOT COUNTED OUT YET! AELITA STILL LIVES! AELITA STILL FIGHTS! BUT FOR HOW…MUCH…LONGER?!" Jonathan exclaims.

Aelita shakes the arm as she shows signs of fight, signs of life…and uses the hand to deliver Hammerfists to Jenny's hands, trying to use that to force Jenny to lessen her grip or let go of Aelita entirely. Aelita desperately throws fist after fist after fist…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny holds onto the STF all the same!

"Aelita in this STF for nearly TWO MINUTES—AND STILL IN IT!" Cris shouts.

"JENNY NOT LETTING GO! JENNY REFUSING TO LET GO! SHE'S GOT THIS STF LIKE HER CAREER DEPENDS ON IT! THINK OF THE IMMORTALIZATION! THINK OF WHAT IS ON THE LINE!" Jonathan screams.

Jenny yells out once again, her submission being applied more tightly than ever. Aelita's Hammerfists cease…and Aelita tries to push off of the canvas to get a little bit of leverage to alleviate the pressure…but Jenny pulls back on the head even further, adjusting her body as Aelita is pushing off!

"AELITA'S DOING EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING, BUT SHE'S RUNNING CLEAR OUT OF OPTIONS!" Jeremy screams.

…

…

Aelita closes her eyes tightly…the pressure of the hold becoming too much for her to bear…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…as if all feeling in the arm was flipped off by a switch, Aelita's left arm falls to the canvas…

…

…and then her right arm…and now neither limb is making a motion!

"SHE'S OUT! SHE'S GOTTA BE OUT!" Jeremy screams.

…

…

…

…and then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Ding-ding-ding!**_

"**SHE'S GOTTA BE OUT!**" Jeremy squeaks, his voice going higher than it's ever gone…possibly a little TOO high. "**THAT'S IT!**"

Hearing the bell, Jenny lets go of Aelita, finally relinquishing the STF…and no one has a bigger smile on her face than the Teenage Robot as she rolls onto her back and then onto her chest and face, tired beyond recognition…

"**SHE PASSED HER OUT WITH IT! AELITA LASTED LONG, BUT JENNY MADE HER FADE ENTIRELY!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**AND NOW…AND NOW…NOW…!**"

"…**OH MY… **_**OH…MY…**_" realization slowly hits Mr. Al Michaels.

…

…

…

…but as soon as she hears "ULTRAnumb", it all begins to set in.

"_**IT'S OVER!**_" Al shouts. "_**IT'S OVER!**_"

"_**JENNY WAKEMAN'S DONE IT!**_" Jeremy yells.

"_**BY TECHNICAL SUBMISSION, THE TEENAGE ROBOT HAS WON!**_" Al hollers.

"**I-I-I…I…**" Cris is speechless.

"_**JENNY'S VICTORIOUS! JENNY WAKEMAN IS YOUR WINNER, AND THAT MEANS…THAT JENNY WAKEMAN IS OUR NEW CCW FEMALES CHAMPION!**_" Al exclaims.

Jenny turns over onto her back and sits up, the smile on her face having yet to leave…and the only thing close to the joy on her face is the joy in the Chicago crowd! Everyone is going completely ballistic in the Allstate Arena! Children are jumping for joy, men are high-fiving each other, women are holding their hands in the air—everyone appears to have stopped whatever they were doing to recognize this moment! Jenny says, "I did it…" while raising her own arms and then pulling herself up to stand on her feet. "I did it…!" she screams out before jumping three times and pumping a fist each time, darting out of the ring with jubilancy.

"**YOU'VE GOTTA BE KI…—IT'S…it's…it's…**_**done…**_" Cris says, it slowly starting to hit him too.

"**YES, IT IS, CRIS! IT IS! …JON, JON, SAY SOMETHING! YOU'VE GOTTA SAY SOMETHING!**" Jeremy shakes his brother, who all this time has only been grinning from ear to ear, not speaking a solitary word.

"…_**The time…the place…the moment we've all been waiting for…the moment some pessimists never thought would come…the day that optimists marked on their calendars, waiting for it to come…the day where ALL BECAME RIGHT WITH THE WORLD AGAIN—BY JOVE, IT'S FINALLY CONCLUDED! IT IS AAAAAALL OVER! AND I MAY BE GETTING SUED BY A CERTAIN ULTIMATE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP PLAY-BY-PLAY MAN NOW, BUT I DON'T CARE, BECAUSE JENNY WAKEMAN HAS REACHED THE SUMMIT! JENNY WAKEMAN HAS EARNED THE RIGHT TO CALL HERSELF CCW FEMALES CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! FIRST AND ONLY HAS COME TO A CLOSE! THE REIGN OF 'THE ALPHA BITCH' GWENDOLYN TENNYSON IS FINISHED!**_" Jonathan declares, joy unremitting in his voice and his face.

Jenny picks up the CCW Females Championship from the remains of the timekeeper's table, where Mickey MacElroy is holding his head and Blader DJ is slowly coming to. The latter looks up…and hears the music…and sees the celebration…and knows that now it's time to do the honors, the biggest announcement he's ever made:

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH…NOW…THE SECOND AND THE NEEEEEEEEEEEW CCW FEMALES CHAMPION OF THE WOOOOOOOOOORLD…JENNYYYYYYY WAAAAAKEMAAAAAN!**_"

"_**THE SECOND TRY IS THE CHARM FOR WAKEMAN! SHE HAD A SHOT AT MAKING FIRST AND ONLY NEVER HAPPEN, BUT SHE COULDN'T DO IT ON **_**OZONE 1**_**! SHE HAD TO WATCH GWEN TENNYSON EXIT THE CAGE AND KICK OFF HISTORY! AND FOR 275 DAYS, SAID ALPHA BITCH RULED OVER **_**DOUBLE X**_**! JENNY BECAME A WOMEN'S TAG CHAMPION! SHE HELD GOLD! BUT A SINGLES STRAP FROM A MAIN ROSTER HAS NEVER REACHED WAKEMAN'S WAIST…UNTIL NOW!**_" Al says.

"_**CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, YOU HAVE JUST WITNESSED A MOMENT THAT YOU WILL NEVER, EVER FORGET!**_" Jonathan shouts. "_**IT STARTED IN ROME, ITALY, BUT IT ENDS RIGHT HERE! FIRST AND ONLY IS FINISHED! GWEN TENNYSON IS ONLY FIRST! JENNY WAKEMAN IS SECOND AND NOW!**_"

"_**TIME TO PARTY, MULTIVERSE!**_" Jeremy shouts. "_**I'M DOING IT! I'M HOLDING THE BIGGEST PARTY YOU'LL EVER SEE, BECAUSE DAMN IF THIS MOMENT DOESN'T DESERVE IT! EVERYONE WITHIN EARSHOT OF MY VOICE IS INVITED! EVEN YOU, COLLINSWORTH! EVEN YOU, CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG! …HELL, EVEN YOU, TOM BRADY! I'LL TOLERATE YOU FOR THIS! MY HOUSE! BRING YOUR DANCING SHOES AND I'LL CARRY THE MUSIC AND FOODS! WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE THIS LIKE IT'S 1999 NEW YEAR'S EVE!**_"

Jenny slides into the ring, climbing up a corner with all of the excitement in the world, the cheering raucous crowd giving its undivided support to the Teenage Robot, their new Females Champion of Character Championship Wrestling!

"…" Cris was silent as this entire scene was happening before him.

"…Cris, do YOU have anything to say in this moment?" Al asks his colleague.

"…" Cris opens his mouth, "…I never thought that I'd see the day… I never believed it could or would happen… Gwen Tennyson said she was going to reign forever…forever…" Cris sighs, "…

"…

"…

"…

"…**BUT DING-DONG, THE BITCH WAS WRONG!**" Cris suddenly exclaims! "**FIRST AND ONLY IS **_**NOT**_** FIRST AND FOREVER! JENNY WAKEMAN HAS JUST PUT A STAKE THROUGH THE HEART OF THE 'GODDESS' AND BROUGHT ON A NEW DAY IN CHARACTER CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING, A NEW DAY IN FICTION WRESTLING!**"

"**WOW!**" Al can't believe Cris is as excited about this as he is! Cris had always supported Gwen…but now…

"**NOW I DON'T HAVE TO COMMENTATE IN FEAR! I DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID TO SAY I HOPE GWEN TENNYSON DOESN'T WALK AWAY WITH THE BELT, BECAUSE SHE CAN'T DO IT NOW! SHE HAS NO BELT! JENNY WAKEMAN JUST TOOK IT FROM HER! THE REIGN OF TERROR HAS JUST GONE BELLY UP! WITH SINCERITY, HALLELUJAH! FOR REAL, HALLELUJAH! WAY TO GO, WAKEMAN! WELL DONE! WELL DONE!**" Cris shouts. "**JENNY WAKEMAN IS CHAMPION! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!**"

Fans behind Collinsworth start to join in and chant "YES!" themselves.

So does Jeremy, for the heck of it: "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YE—"

"DON'T RUIN MY 'YES!' CHANT—IT'S MINE! I STARTED IT!" Cris snaps at Jeremy.

"WHATEVER, MAN!" Jeremy laughs this off.

Jenny dismounts the turnbuckle, looking around at the crowd with her smile still attached…catching her breath from the match and the moment she is a part of…

…

…

…

…but suddenly, referee Leif Heralding yanks the Title out of Wakeman's hands.

"THE FIRST PERSON EVER TO WIN BOTH OF _XX_'S—whoa, huh?" Al blinks.

"Hey, what's THIS?" Cris asks.

"…Referee Leif Heralding just took the Females Championship AWAY from Jenny…" Al says. "Why…?"

"Hm?" Jonathan raises an eyebrow.

"He wants to put the Belt around her waist for her—THAT'S why, guys!" Jeremy says, retaining his glee.

Jenny turns around to face the referee. She raises an eyebrow and blinks twice, wondering what Leif Heralding is thinking. Leif Heralding holds onto the Championship…

…

…and he waves off to the back, signaling for Jenny's music to stop playing. After ten seconds, eventually "ULTRAnumb" fades, and Jenny is more confused than ever.

"…What the hell's going on?" Jonathan asks.

"Heralding's calling for the music to cut out—and it HAS… Why's he…?" Al wonders.

"I wish I had an answer to that myself…" Jonathan says.

…

…

Leif Heralding looks at Jenny and says, "This is a mistake! You HAVEN'T won!"

"What?" Jenny is incredulous at this point.

"You didn't win the match yet!" Leif reiterates

"What is…?" Al is even more confused.

"What's Leif getting at?" Cris inquires.

"…What are you talking about?" Jenny questions inside the ring.

"She didn't tap!" Leif says.

"What do you mean? She-she PASSED OUT," Jenny states.

Leif Heralding just shakes his head…to which Jenny scoffs with frustration. "YOU called for the bell—what happened?" she question.

"I never called for the bell; I don't know why it rang!" Heralding shouts with a shrug.

"What's going on?!" Al raises his voice. "Could someone explain to me what's happening?!"

"I heard Leif Heralding just say something about him never calling for the bell…" Cris says.

"WHA…?!" Jonathan scrunches his face. "You're… WHAT?!"

"What HAPPENED?!" Jeremy squeals. "All of Chicago's trying to figure that out now too—they were just jumping for joy and now they're just as confused as us and Wakeman!"

"Aelita PASSED OUT…in the STF…" Al says.

"Passing out is up to the referee's discretion, but Leif's saying he didn't actually call that Aelita was unconscious, which MEANS that the bell was rung prematurely, which MEANS that this match hasn't actually concluded!" Cris says.

Leif Heralding, with Females Championship in hand, walks over to the ropes and calls Blader DJ to talk things over while Jenny looks on in puzzlement.

"I just woke up and heard the music playing, so…!" Blader DJ explains his side of the story.

"Well, we need to restart the match," Leif says.

"Okay, NOW I just heard 'restart the match'," Cris confirms.

"I can't believe this is HAPPENING—we should be rolling the closing credits right now!" Jeremy complains.

Jenny holds her arms wide in a "What gives?" motion, this entire situation bothering her…

…

…

…

…when suddenly, Jenny Wakeman is blindsided by four females wearing baby blue robes and hoods!

"WHAT THE—WHA…?!" Jeremy does a double take.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Al exclaims.

"WHERE DID…? HOW DID…? …WHY, WHAT—JENNY'S BEING ATTACKED BY FOUR PEOPLE IN ROBES!" Jonathan hollers.

The four cloaked individuals—completely shrouded in their attire with their hoods protecting their faces entirely—knock Jenny down with strikes and stomp away at her before pushing her out of the ring with their feet. The cloaked ones leave the ring, having incapacitated Jenny with their flurry of stomps…

…

…

…

…and they walk over to the timekeeper's area…pushing the barricade pieces and steel steps away…revealing a weakened Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson…whom they pick up and carry away from the timekeeper's area…back inside the ring!

"They've stomped out Jenny Wakeman—NOW what are they doing?!" Jeremy wonders.

"They're clearing out the area next to u—what the…?! They just picked up Gwen!" Cris says.

"And sent her into the ring! Aches and pains and all!" Al says.

"WHY?! Damn it, what ARE they?!" Jonathan asks.

Gwen is still slow to move after being pushed inside the squared circle again, but now the cloaked four walk over to where Jenny is located…

…

…

…and, amongst the four…is one more individual now appearing… a young girl with long black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin and a special blue robe of her own. The robed girl takes Wakeman towards the steel ring step base near a corner of ringside.

"Whoawhoa—who's THAT?" Jeremy points the new girl out.

"…That looks like…" Al squints.

"That looks like somebody _Ben 10 _fans might recognize—I think I know her from there!" Cris says.

"Who IS she then?!" Jonathan asks.

The Navajo girl takes Aelita to the steel base…puts her in a Rear Chancery…

…

…lifts Jenny up…

…

…

…

…

…

…and _Young Kai Green_ executes a Lifting Rolling Cutter that drops Jenny's head onto the steel ring step base!

"HER NAME'S KAI GREEN!" Cris calls. "AND SHE JUST ROCKED JENNY WAKEMAN!"

"I'M STILL THOROUGHLY CONFUSED RIGHT FREAKING NOW!" Jeremy shouts.

"SO AM I, BUT I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT, CRIS—THAT IS KAI GREEN! THE TEN-YEAR-OLD, NO LESS!" Al says.

Jenny is unconscious…and Kai Green picks her up and pushes her back inside the ring…rolling her right in front of Gwen, who looks at Kai and the robed quartet beside her, mouth gape, gasping…

…

…

…

…

…and the young Navajo girl bows to the Females Champion!

"_WHAT THE F**K?!_" Jeremy exclaims.

"D-d-d-d-did I just see what I THINK I just saw?!" Al blinks a multitude of times.

"YOU DID…" Cris confirms. "Are…are they ALL…?"

"…You CANNOT BE SERIOUS right now…" Jonathan says.

Gwen glances across the ring at the downed Jenny…smirks…

…

…

…

…and takes her time to crawl to Jenny. This whole scene receiving a reaction of pure hatred and distaste from the CCW faithful. Some fans are even seen throwing their drinks at ringside in contempt for what they are witnessing.

"NO…NO…ABSOLUTELY NOT…" Jonathan shakes his head.

"Don't tell me that THIS is how things are gonna end!" Jeremy shouts.

…

Gwen finally pins Jenny. Referee Leif Heralding now administers the count: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.9999999 Jenny manages to kick out in the nick of time!**

"**NO, THEY'RE NOT GONNA END THAT WAY! JENNY KICKS OUT!**" Jonathan exclaims. "**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**"

"NEITHER CAN GWEN HERSELF! AND NEITHER CAN I! I…I THOUGHT…" Cris is still in a state of bewilderment.

"…I STILL want to know what's happening…!" Jeremy says.

"This matchup has RESTARTED, and we've gone from CELEBRATION…to CONFUSION!" Al says.

Gwen's smirk is now a thing of the past as it slowly morphs into a look of complete confusion. "HOW?!" Gwen shrieks, looking directly at Leif Heralding. "HOOOOOW?!" Gwen starts tendering the canvas, each smack causing her pants to redden more and more…

…

…at which point Kai Green slides inside the ring and holds Gwen's shoulder assuringly, her touch calming the Alpha Bitch down. The four other cloaked women pick Jenny up from the canvas and hold her by her arms and waist, keeping her in place while Kai picks up the steel chair used earlier in the match.

"They're ALL TOGETHER…!" Jeremy notices. "AND THEY'RE ALL HERE FOR FREAKING GWEN!"

"AND LEIF HERALDING CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT—IT'S NO DISQUALIFICATION!" Cris shouts.

The cloaked girls motion for Kai Green to swing away…

…

…

…

…

…and…Kai swings the chair, but Jenny gets out of the way, breaking free from the cloaked girls' grip! Kai ends up hitting one of the four cloaked women instead!

"JENNY GOT OUT OF THE WAY! JENNY GOT OUT OF THE WAY!" Al exclaims.

"JENNY'S STILL GOT SOMETHING IN THE TANK! SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS CHAMPION! BUT NOW SHE'S—SHE'S STILL FIGHTING!" Jeremy shouts.

Jenny goes on a punching spree on the cloaked girls, punching one at a time and then punching Kai too…before throwing kicks at everyone in her sight and throwing Green out of the ring! The other cloaked girls are all dazed…and Jenny grabs one and hits her with a Gear Grinder! Another cloaked girl goes for a Clothesline onto Jenny…but Jenny ducks it and hits her with a Gear Grinder too! The other two cloaked females run to Jenny at the same time…

…

…

…and Jenny hits a Double Front Dropkick, stunning them…and then hits a Double Gear Grinder, grabbing them both and hitting two Shiranuis at once!

"DOUBLE GEAR GRINDER!" Al exclaims.

"JENNY TAKING THE WHOLE TROUPE OUT!" Cris shouts.

Jenny stands up, all of the cloaked individuals down…and Gwen charges into her for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Jenny catches her in mid-air and drops her with a Backbreaker onto her knee! Gwen clutches her spine and yelps…and Jenny clocks her with a Shuffle Side Kick to the face! Gwen is sent backwards…

…

…

…but then Pendulums back into the ropes…

…

…and…instead of hitting the Lariat, Jenny Hurricanranas her from the middle of the ring towards the ropes, where Gwen's skull hits Kai Green in the gut just as she was trying to get back into the ring! Kai flies into the security barricade with a thud, and Gwen is on the middle rope!

"GWEN INTO KAI! GWEN INTO KAI!" exclaims Jonathan.

"AND GWEN STUCK ON THE ROPES!" Jeremy calls.

Jenny sees the position she has, and she hits the ropes…

"WILL WE SEE AN XJ9 AGAIN?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and executes the XJ9!

"YES, WE WILL!" Al hollers. "THE XJ9 TO GWEN TENNYSON!"

Gwen is down…lying on her back…and Jenny Wakeman, hurting everywhere, pulls herself up with the ropes to stand on the ring apron. Jenny coughs…and hears the crowd chanting at full volume, "_**XJ9! XJ9! XJ9! XJ9!**_"

"JENNY ABOUT TO BECOME CHAMPION—FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Jeremy says. "SHE'S RIGHT THERE!"

One of the women in the cloaks grabs onto Jenny's leg…but Jenny is able to shoo her away, then Shoot Kick her in the chest and face to get her away! Another woman in a cloak grabs Jenny's other leg…but Jenny pushes her backwards, causing the cloaked girl to smack into the steel ring post! Now Jenny stands up on the apron, undeterred…

…

…and Springboards off of the top rope…

…

…

…

…flips in the air…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and…Gwen kips up and BLASTS Jenny in mid-450 Splash with Kennelly's Kiss!**_

"_**OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Jeremy cries.

"_**GWEN KIPPED UP! GWEN KIPPED UP AND HIT HER WITH THE SUPERKICK OUT OF THE AIR! THE SPRINGBOARD 450 SPLASH MET WITH KENNELLY'S KISS!**_" Al shouts.

Jenny is the one who has no idea where she is now. The crowd's exuberance has completely taken a turn as Gwen Tennyson gets up to her feet, makes the sign of the cross…

…

…

…grabs Jenny by the arms…spins around…

"This isn't happening… THIS ISN'T HAPPENING…" Jonathan's hands start to shake.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops Jenny with the Eschaton!

"ESCHATON CONNECTING! THE EX-HOCUS POCUS! AND THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Al shouts.

Gwen, to a sour audience, pins Wakeman…and the ref counts 1…

"NO!" Jeremy shouts.

"AND GWEN…" Al watches.

2…

"NOOOO!" Jeremy shouts louder.

"…INTO THE PIN…" Al continues watching.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…AND **DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!**" Al screams as the three-count is made and referee Leif Heralding NOW calls for the bell. Gwen rolls off of Jenny and breathes heavily…running a hand through her hair while "Popular" starts to play, and the ENTIRE ARENA fills up with unmitigated rage and despair at everything they've just witnessed! The Alpha Bitch continues to catch her breath, semi-aware now…but aware enough to hear the Allstate Arena's reaction and her music.

Blader DJ, having seen all of this…looks at the microphone contemplatively, as if asking himself, "Do I HAVE TO?"

…

It takes ten seconds…but eventually he raises the microphone and says, "…The winner of this match…and STILL CCW Females Champion of the World…'The Alpha Bitch'…Gwen…Tennyson!"

"And JUST LIKE THAT, everything festive about this crowd has DIED…" Al says. "Gwen Tennyson…I don't even know HOW…but Gwen Tennyson…is going to escape with the Females Championship…AGAIN…"

"…I don't even… I can't even… I… Leif Heralding… The bell… The…those…" Jeremy can't put together coherent thoughts. He holds his head and moans. "…Noooooooo…"

"…Yeah…" Cris simply says.

…

Gwen pushes herself to her feet…and Leif Heralding, with a sigh of his own, hands Gwen Ten her Females Championship Belt, which Gwen takes proudly and raises above her head, the referee holding up her other arm to signify that she is, in fact, the winner. As this is going on, the four women in cloaks and Kai Green all start to recover around the ring. After twenty seconds, they stand…and proceed to reenter the ring with Gwen Ten holding her Belt. Gwen climbs up a turnbuckle and slowly, with both hands, raises her Title with a smug smirk on her face, knowing she had just pissed off the entire world…again.

"I don't even know where to begin…" Jeremy says. "I mean, if Leif Heralding didn't call for the bell, then—"

"Wait, wait, hold on, guys—look! Replay…!" Al points at his monitor, where a replay of Jenny Wakeman holding the STF on Aelita is shown.

The four commentators all look at it…

…

…

…

…

…

…and amidst the rubble, the steel steps and broken barricade pieces…they see someone's head poking out and looking at the ring…

…but it's not Mickey MacElroy… It's Gwen Tennyson…

"No way…" Jeremy utters.

Then they Gwen picking up the ring hammer…and, with fluttering eyes, ringing the bell herself before slumping back down under the rubble! They then see Jenny letting go of the STF after the bell is rung!

"NO WAY…" Jeremy repeats.

"…So THAT'S how…" Al says. "…THAT'S what Jenny heard… That's what we ALL heard…and we all got caught in the moment…"

"…What. A. GENIUS," Cris says.

"Oh, you're gonna PRAISE this?!" Jeremy bites.

"Hell yes I am, because I have to admit, it was clever…" Cris nods.

Gwen looks at the cloaked women inside the ring…along with Kai Green…

…

…

…and Gwen splays her arms in front of them…while two of the cloaked females go behind Gwen and put the Females Championship Belt around her waist, Kai Green nodding and applauding the scene.

…

Meanwhile, Aelita starts to come to…catching her bearings from the STF she was in at the hands of Jenny Wakeman…and as she looks up, she sees, for the first time, the cloaked women and Kai Green with Gwen Ten. Aelita starts to stand…looking at them all and mouthing, "What the f**k is this?"

"Aelita's standing now…" Al says.

"Still unpinned and unsubmitted through all of this, by the way…" Cris reminds everyone.

"…And her face just describes PERFECTLY many people's feelings…" says Jeremy.

…

Aelita walks towards Gwen, fist clenched and ill-will evident, realizing that she had essentially screwed everyone…

…

…but before she can get to Gwen, Kai Green grabs her, goes behind her and puts her down with a Rolling Cutter!

"Aelita PISSED OFF like the rest of this town, and before she can do anything about it, Kai Green…! Kai Green puts her down…" Al says with exasperation.

Gwen sees Kai bring Aelita down…and chuckles as Kai makes the sign of the cross after her maneuver. Gwen likes this…but she doesn't like it enough to leave it at that. Gwen pulls Aelita up to her feet…

…

…

…and drops her with the Act of Gwen! Gwen crouches over Aelita and yells, "BE GRATEFUL I KEPT YOUR LITTLE STREAK INTACT, WENCH! YOU CAN STAY RELEVANT A WHILE LONGER! BUT THIS…WAS ALWAYS…MY…NIGHT!" Gwen screams.

"This is… This was… This WHOLE THING…" Al is holding in some rage of his own.

"It was a stellar match!" Cris mentions.

"Sure, but this whole thing is just BIZARRE! I mean, just when we all thought that Jenny Wakeman had done it, just when we thought that First and Only had FINALLY, FINALLY come to an end, all of a sudden we get THIS development," Al says. "Who the hell even ARE those people in the ring?!"

"I don't know who EXACTLY they are, but one thing's for sure—they're with Gwen, and with good reason," Cris says.

"Good reason?!" Jeremy shouts.

"If you're gonna be with someone, you may as well be with someone successful—Gwen Tennyson IS successful," Cris says.

"Gwen Tennyson is a CROOK! This is practically a ROBBERY! Jenny Wakeman was ROBBED here tonight!" Al exclaims.

"No, Al… Jenny Wakeman was OUTSMARTED here tonight," Cris says. "We were ALL outsmarted."

Gwen looks at the downed Jenny and Aelita…smirks once more…and leaves the ring, Kai Green behind her and the cloaked women behind Kai. "BULLS**T! BULLS**T! BULLS**T!" chants Chicago at the (still) First and Only while she ambles up the ramp.

When the group all meets at the stage…Gwen is lifted up by two of the cloaked individuals onto their shoulders, hoisted up and sitting there looking over the Allstate Arena audience. The other two cloaked individuals bow down while Kai Green looks up at Gwen and smiles. Gwen raises her hands to show she's "#1" and yells with a wide smile of her own, "I'M THE CHAMPION; YOU'VE GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!" Gwen laughs, and anyone who got the (semi-)subtle reference booed even LOUDER…and those who didn't get it booed even louder anyhow, feeling robbed of joy.

"Yes, we do…" Cris says. "…Yes, we do… Glory to Gwen in the Highest?"

"…" Jonathan looks at the stage, at the scene with Gwen…and removes his headset, throwing it down onto the ground at the remains of his announce table and kicking a monitor at his feet, before crossing his arms and shaking his head, too bothered to say a word. She had stabbed him in a fit of rage weeks ago…WASN'T fired…and was now closing _Pandemonium _still with the Females Championship around her waist. He didn't know if he could take it anymore…

"…My brother just threw his headset down…" Jeremy says. "…She just saw Gwen win AGAIN…after everything…after everything…" Jeremy sighs. "…Tammy…you've gotta beat her, babe… I KNOW you can do it…"

"If there's one thing I've learned tonight, Jeremy, it's to never put your stock in pipedreams; they only taunt you and make you look like a FOOL," Cris says. "Everyone here looked like a FOOL for thinking it was over. Everyone here looked like a FOOL for celebrating…and Gwen Ten just brought them back to the fact of the matter. STILL the best there is. STILL the Females Champion. I feel like I said this before…but I'm sorry I doubted her. It will NOT happen again."

"Oh, so NOW you're back to being on her side…" Jeremy scoffs.

"Her side's the WINNING side, Ellis…and obviously, others realize that," says Cris.

"…How much longer is this going to go?" Al wonders. "You have to wonder now…with THIS happening…how much longer will it be? How much more? How much?"

"…It was supposed to end TONIGHT…" Jeremy sighs again.

"Well…not according to the Will of Gwen," Cris says.

"…I think it's time to sign off," Al says. "Thank you everybody for joining us tonight for _CCW Pandemonium_."

"Vote for us at the FWAs!" Cris exclaims.

"I'm Al Michaels," Al says.

"I'm the Voice of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth!" says Cris.

"I'm 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis…" Jeremy says. "…?"

Jeremy waits for Jonathan…but Jonathan simply stands up from his chair and walks away from the commentary area in a contained huff, heading for the back, looking down at the ground and clenching his fists.

"…Jon…?" Cris blinks.

"…Let him be, guys…" Jeremy sighs. "…I'll talk to him…later…"

"Good night from the Second City, everybody; we'll see you for _Ozone 41_," Al says.

"…Still hosting that party tonight, Jeremy?" Cris asks cheekily…earning a glare from the Black Mamba.

Jonathan walks past the celebrating Gwen and her troupe, not even daring to look at them…and Gwen, not giving a care, removes the Females Championship from her waist…and, while still on the cloaked women's shoulders, raises the Belt above her head with both hands…while Aelita and Jenny writhe in the ring, able to turn their heads and watch the scene at the stage going on. Aelita was angry…Jenny was disconsolate…the crowd was livid…and Gwen was happy. _CCW Pandemonium_, on these notes, fades to black.

* * *

Well, here are the results for _CCW Pandemonium_:

First Blood Match – Tony Delvecchio def. Otto Rocket

The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom and Bubbles) [c] def. The Stark Sisters via pinfall to retain the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship

Aran Ryan [c] (w/ Doc Louis) def. Dan Kuso via pinfall to retain the CCW Universal Championship

Chain Match – Chell def. Trixie Tang

Three-Way Dance – Wolf Hawkfield def. "The Legend Slayer" Kratos and "The God of War" Ares

Megan Griffin (w/ Lisa Simpson) def. Mystique Sonia via pinfall

The Dragon Kids def. The Forces of Nature [c] (w/ Doc Louis) via pinfall to become the new CCW World Tag Team Champions

Demon's Dungeon Match – The END def. Emmy, Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket

"The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson [c] def. "The MVMVP" Tom Brady via pinfall to retain the CCW Magnus Championship

Triple Threat Match – "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [c] def. "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman and Aelita to retain the CCW Females Championship

* * *

And lo, it is done! Took me long enough… Glad to finally have gotten this completed! Chances are I'll be taking some time off before getting to work on _Ozone 41_ because this was a very under-the-wire process and I might have to recharge. So, we'll see! Thanks to everyone who supported me throughout this (and to those who didn't, because they're people too). Until the next time, this is Ninja Cato saying _hatahana!_


	32. CCW Ozone 41 Showcap: Part 1

Hey, it's been a bit of a while, hasn't it? Character Championship Wrestling is back at it again, and it's back at it again with a show in a new format due to the myriad alterations to my schedule. This format makes it easier on me to produce my programming—at least my normal TV shows, not to say anything on special edition episodes and PPVs—but will provide the action necessary to stay true to the wrestling company I enjoy putting out shows for. This one is _CCW Ozone 41_, the first episode of CCW programming since both the FWAs and _CCW Pandemonium_. With the Magnus Champion and NEW World Tag Team Champions scheduled to appear, and tag team action galore on tap, what other surprises await? The answer comes soon…

One more thing though: for certain segments and certain matches, I'm going to use a bullet-point format to tell the story. For segments and matches requiring (or desiring) that extra-special attention, you will get a live interpretation with either the entire segment as one as it happens or in majority form with a few fast-forwards sprinkled around. It will all make sense once you see it in action, I hope. Now, with that, let's get on with the show! Thanks for the support in helping me make it!

"One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood." — Lucius Annaeus Seneca. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_(The screen shows the New York City skyline before focusing on an arena with a _CCW Ozone _sign, advertising the show taking place inside, with a blinking visual display underneath the sign, reading "SOLD OUT!" Then it swiftly zooms in on the _Ozone _sign…)_

_**[I'm in love with the feeling of pressure to the ceiling**_

_(The screen shows the Dragon Kids raising their World Tag Team Championships on the stage; then it shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops; then it shows Liu Kang making his way down to the ring in his ring gear.)_

_**We come with intention to face my opposition**_

_(The screen shows Tom Brady giving Dan Kuso a PAT; then it shows Caesar posing on the stage, flexing his muscles before a match; then it shows Don Flamenco splaying his arms on the ramp.)_

_**Get raw when it's time to lay it on the line**_

_(The screen shows Bald Bull Superbombing Max through the ring; then it shows Jimmy Neutron giving Shun Kazami a Brain Blast and pointing to his head, noting his brainpower; then it shows Aran Ryan beating his chest inside the ring.)_

_**To the walls where we're taking it; let your light shine, like…**_

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson Spearing Glass Joe in half; then it shows El Blaze giving Kratos an Aneurysm in the center of the ring; then it shows the Twinleaves posing onstage before a match.)_

_**Let your light shine, like…**_

_(The screen shows Ares standing at the steel ring steps, summoning the lights to go on in the arena; then it shows Kratos on the middle rope in a corner, sneering.)_

_**Let your light shine**_

_(The screen shows El Blaze adjusting his mask backstage in the locker room; then it shows Wolf Hawkfield triggering his machinegun-esque pyro on the ramp; then it shows Aran Ryan hitting Captain Falcon with a Kick of Fear.)_

_**I've got a bad case of turning it up**_

_(The screen shows Liu Kang raising his Infinity Championship belt inside the ring; then it shows Liu Kang performing a Flawless Victory; then it shows the Cereal Killers hitting the Snap Crackle Pop on Enrique.)_

_**It's getting cold in here, so fire it up**_

_(The screen shows Sportacus Sportakicking Tom Brady with authority; then it shows Tony Delvecchio hitting Otto Rocket with a 7__th__ Street Slash on the entrance ramp; then it shows Dan Kuso locking in the Anaconda Vise onto Megaman, hollering as he cinches in the hold deeper and deeper.)_

_**I've got a bad case of turning it up**_

_(The screen shows Caesar giving Dan Kuso a Capture Suplex; then it shows Psymon Stark giving Moby Jones the Psymonizer; then it shows Disco Kid dancing inside the ring.)_

_**It's getting cold in here, so somebody FIRE IT UP!]**_

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson hitting Autolycus in the back with his car; then it shows Kratos Bike Kicking Captain Falcon; Ben Tennyson hitting the Intergalactic onto El Blaze and then raising his CCW Magnus Championship belt overhead.)_

* * *

"Fire It Up" by Thousand Foot Krutch blasts at max volume while 18,500 screaming CCW fanatics set the backdrop for _CCW Ozone 42 _in Columbus, Ohio! Some of the visible crowd signs include "FWA Sign of the Year"; "Lucha Dragon Kids", "_Caesar Suget_", and "Fighting Spirit Never Dies!" As they let their voices be heard, blue fireworks fire into the air from the stage, followed by yellow and silver fireworks from side to side. More blue fireworks go off diagonally, three streams on a side; then white pyro goes off in a circle right alone the outline of the second "O" on the _Ozone _sign. Yellow explosions go off behind said sign above the big screen; then a HUGE blue blast of pyro goes off to conclude the ballyhoo!

"_CCW OZONE 42 _IS ON THE AIR!" Al Michaels exclaims. "We are five days removed from the 2014 FWA-winning PPV of the Year _Pandemonium_, and with what lies ahead, the heat is only getting turned up from here! Good evening, ladies and gentlemen; thank you for choosing to spend your Friday night with us here live in the Nationwide Arena in beautiful Columbus, Ohio!"

"Indeed; you've made an excellent choice to do so as we are here to bring you what makes CCW famous: the best pure Fiction Wrestling on Planet Anywhere!" Jeremy proclaims, the smile on his face extra wide.

"Al Michaels, The Only Sane Man here alongside 'The Voice of the Rookie Revolution' Cris Collinsworth," Al introduces, "and over there are the twins, 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy and 'The Gemini Genius' Jonathan Ellis!"

"And not only was your decision to watch _Ozone _tonight a good one because of the wrestling, but it was also good because you will get to hear YOUR savior, MY savior, the company savior and the CCW Magnus Champion of the World—yes, STILL Champion he is—the _Presidente _himself, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson as he graces us with the State of CCW Address live here tonight!" Cris hypes up excitedly.

"We will hear from him, and we will ALSO hear briefly from our CCW Chief Content Officer and Majority Owner Woody Paige, but on top of that," Al says, "for in-ring competition, _Pandemonium _winner and Canadian Badass Wolf Hawkfield will be in action…as he goes up against an unorthodox opponent to say the least—BOTH of these men will be representing CCW at _Pride &amp; Glory _in Championship bids, and tonight they will square off. To tune each other up? To send a message to their respective foes? Or simply…for the love of the bout? It's Wolf Hawkfield against _SSX _mainstay, the lunatic Psymon Stark!"

"And plus, we've got ourselves an _Ozone _rematch set to take place between two of our young lions of the company," Jeremy says, "as Tommy Pickles goes at it again with 'The Future' Brad Carbunkle! Tommy Pickles was actually AT the FWAs in a match against SpongeBob SquarePants in a losing effort, but his ability shown in that match had people talking…and that's been eating away at Carbunkle whom Tommy DEFEATED the first time they met on _Ozone 37_ via Backslide. Brad's gonna get a chance to even the score, but Tommy wants to make himself 2-0 against the Bradster."

"Hey, when he wrestled Terry Blake, Jr. in a Best of Three Falls with Terry, Jr., he got him in two straight, so it's very well possible he can get himself a second straight here this evening," Al mentions.

"Yeah, let's not talk too long on that; Terry's my pal and I think he might be watching this…" Jeremy sheepishly warns…before turning to his brother who hasn't said a word yet. "Jon?"

"Jonathan, you ready for the show?" Cris asks.

"…You know," Jonathan speaks up, "as aforementioned, we're days removed from _Pandemonium_ and I wasn't exactly in the best of moods when that show concluded… I actually walked off without even signing myself off, just leaving my colleagues hanging, all because of what I had to witness at the end of that show. I stewed, I seethed, I vented to some folks, and then I made a conscious decision…to MOVE FORWARD. I needed to, of course. I have a job to do: to call the action and give the intellectual spin on commentary. So I came into work here today ready for a fresh start, just putting ALL of my prior rage behind me…and then I got to this spot and saw THAT abhorrence." Jonathan points to the ring…

…

…which is now covered with a psychedelic ring carpet and christened with a disco ball hanging above the ring. There's a table and some chairs collected in a corner, leaving the "dance floor" open…and at ringside near the steel steps, there is a newly decked-out "Disco Bar" for drinks for the host and the guests.

"Oh boy…" Al now understands Jonathan's attitude.

"Jooooon…" Jeremy puts a hand on Jon's shoulder, "you may not believe it, but this is actually the BEST WAY to kick off the show tonight! I mean, you SAID you wanted to just work your troubles away. Now, you can do it with a good PARTY TIME!"

"THIS IS NOT A PLEASURABLE THING!" Jonathan whines. "WHY?! WHY MUST THE FIRST THING I HAVE TO BE AT RINGSIDE FOR SINCE _PANDEMONIUM_'S MAIN EVENT HAVE TO BE THIS?!"

"…Poor guy…" Cris simply says.

Jonathan may be bemoaning the _Disco Ball_'s existence…but Jeremy and, more importantly, the fans, are looking forward to it.

* * *

_**The Disco Ball **_

"How're we feeling, Columbus?!" Disco Kid calls out to the crowd, which gives him a big pop to kick things off.

"I'm feeling GREAT! I'm FANTASTIC! How about you guys?!" Jeremy grins.

"Like I have a f**king kidney stone," Jonathan hardly skips a beat.

"…WOW…that's too painful for me to even follow that up with my own Jeremy-sucks-and-I'm-better-than-him quip…" Cris says.

Disco Kid is all smiles as he leans against the ropes. "Haha! Whoever said Ohio's got nothing and nobody exciting has never seen THIS crowd of freaks and geeks!" Disco then walks to the middle of the ring, his personalized "dance floor"…and says, "It's about time now for me to welcome everyone to the big dance: you know the name, it's still the same, but it's never getting lame, we're never ashamed 'cause we're always critically acclaimed—the _Disco Ball_, bay-bay!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeremy raises both hands high with glee while the fans cheer as well, chanting, "DISCO BALL! DISCO BALL! DISCO BALL!"

"Heh…well, the people of Columbus LOVE the 2013 Talk Show of the Year, don't they?" Al chuckles.

"I'm starting to slowly hate this city…" Jonathan groans.

"The 2014 Fiction Wrestling Awards may be loooong in the books…but when Disco Kid's in the building, the party never stops and the groovin's ALWAYS a-movin'!" Disco proudly proclaims. "No matter how you feel at the beginning of the show…I'll always leave ya shaking it and baking it and wanting more by the end. And for my special guests here tonight on the _Disco Ball_, well…let's just say I think they deserve to party it up after the night THEY had on Sunday. Unfortunately, due to some…complications, my original plan to treat them to a night at Primary in Chi-Town had to be squashed…but this cat knows how to roll with the punches in more ways than one! I'm making the _Ozone_ Lair the hot spot tonight, because NOBODY'S too young to go clubbing in MY world!"

The fans hoot and holler in apparent agreement with that sentiment…and also because some of them have a hunch on who Disco's guests are for this edition of the show.

"With that being said, I say let's bring out the guests of honor now… Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and BELIEVERS of all ages…" Disco says (and now the fans COMPLETELY know who Disco's guests are), "give a Columbus Calypso of a welcome to your NEW CCW World Tag Team Champions, Max and Enrique, the Dragon Kids!"

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

The lights in the arena turn a cool green-blue mix as the Nationwide Arena capacity crowd is on their feet as soon as they hear the opening drums…

…

…

…and they burst into loud cheers when they sees Max and Enrique come out to the stage, walking out and looking at them…with newly-nameplated Tag Team Championship Belts around their waists. The Dragon Kids survey the crowd and, after a long gaze at them, their eyes catching some signs saying, "I BELIEVED" and "Dreams DO come true"…the two of them look to each other and smile before both removing their Tag Team Title Belts and raising them above their heads. The two of them start making their way down to the ring, sharing their initial delight with the fans on the way there.

_[I want to understand _

_How you can lock up all these feelings_

_If you could understand_

_My self-destructive tendencies_

_Things aren't always what they seem!]_

"And here comes one of the BIGGEST things to come from _CCW Pandemonium_ last Sunday, and it's a product of the SMALLEST young men from that show!" Al says. "Max and Enrique, the Dragon Kids, walked into Chicago with a mission to fulfill and a dream to chase, and not only did they chase it, they CLAIMED it with what may very well be the biggest upset to ever happen inside of a CCW ring."

"If by 'upset', you mean 'tragedy', you've got it absolutely right, Al," Cris frowns. "I mean, are YOU telling ME that I have to look at those children and say that THEY BEAT THE FORCES OF NATURE last Sunday? Honestly? Am I supposed to SAY that?!"

"You kind of just did, Cris!" Al chuckles.

"UGH…" Cris half-retches in disgust.

"Just like the Dragon Kids made their quest to the top a reality, now, as far as we're concerned, it's OUR reality!" Jeremy says.

"One of the HAPPIEST moments, if not the UNDISPUTED happiest moment from _Pandemonium_ last Sunday," Jonathan says. "For the four-year-old and six-year-old, CONGRATULATIONS of the highest degree are certainly in order."

_[It's time we sit and reevaluate_

_The time we just let go to waste!_

_These years I've wasted_

_I just want them back because I won't see!_

_What could have been my brightest moments_

_Will never be!_

_Now hear my cry!_

_Just give me soooooolace!]_

Max and Enrique climb onto adjacent turnbuckles and hold up their Titles high for the world to see while Disco Kid points to both kids and shows his own appreciation. Max tries to swing the Belt around over his head like a cowboy's lasso…and he manages to spin it about three times before he stops and exhales, "Wow, that Belt's heavier than it looks…" Then he and Enrique jump into the ring from the corners and onto the Disco Ball set.

"That child Max acting like that Belt's a freaking TOY—it DISGUSTS me! It DISGUSTS me!" Cris snaps. "How are none of YOU disgusted?!"

"Maybe because all we see is a four-year-old enjoying the greatest moment of his life so far?" Jeremy answers.

"Go fall down a sewer hole," Cris says to Jeremy.

"Fall down one yourself," Jeremy retorts. "Just shut it, Cris. Not even YOU are gonna ruin my mood for this!"

"Solace" slowly fades out, and Disco Kid cups his ear to hear the fans giving a massive ovation for the World Tag Team Champions, holding up their signs and showing just how happy they are to see the two of them.

"I'm just as thrilled to see you guys as these peeps are, haha…" Disco grins…as he motions to ringside. "Feel free to treat yourselves to the open bar down there if you guys like."

Max and Enrique take a look at the bar that is near the ramp, indeed with beverages galore. Then they look at each other, and then at Disco Kid.

"The highest-end fruit punch and soft drink assortment you'll ever find!" Disco proclaims. "I went as big as I could with what I was able to work with, because I tried to smuggle in some Bacardi and Smirnoff before and…that kinda fell through…" Disco semi-sheepishly scratches the back of his head while some fans get a laugh.

"I doubt Max could even SPELL Bacardi…" Cris mutters.

Enrique assures the _Punch-Out!_ Partier, "It's okay." Max nods in concord with him.

"Alright, cool, cool…" Disco nods. "SO…you boys did it! You made it happen; you FINALLY made that tag team dream into a reality after so much doubt, so much struggle, so much getting knocked down and so much getting back up… You fought against and overcame obstacle after obstacle after obstacle after obstacle to get here, and your BIGGEST obstacles came in the form of what you two faced last Sunday. I'm not just calling them your biggest obstacles because they TOWERED over you in size, strength, and power…but I'm saying that because I've been in the WVBA ring with those guys, so I know FIRST-HAND exactly how difficult, how exhausting, and how painful it can be to tango with those two. But I can stand here and say…that you two did what I can't say I've done: you walked into the belly of the Russian and Turkish beasts…and you came out the other side as CCW World Tag Team Champions."

The fans applaud and cheer for this, chanting, "YOU DESERVE IT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU DESERVE IT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"NO, THEY DON'T!" Cris chants as the fans clap. "NO, THEY DON'T!"

"Oh, knock it off, Collinsworth; you KNOW they do," Jeremy sets him straight.

"And I know that that victory is a BIG Doublebugg of a deal because I've done my research for this…" Disco says.

"This waste of air knows how to do research?" Jonathan derisively speaks.

"Max, if I'm not mistaken, this happens to be your first-ever Fiction Wrestling Championship, am I right?" Disco inquires…

…to which Max nods and says off-mic, "Yes, it is…" which only sets the stage for more crowd cheers from Columbus.

"Enrique's held some Titles in CAWF before this, but it is a FIRST for you, buddy…and it might just make you the YOUNGEST Titleholder in Fiction Wrestling history," Disco says. "Somebody cross-check that for me when you get the chance."

"That's YOUR cue, bro—you're the encyclopedia around these parts!" Jeremy nudges his brother.

"I may do it for my own knowledge, but I am not doing any homework or cross-referencing for that abomination," Jonathan says.

"On top of that," Disco goes on, "those Tag Team Championships are an accomplishment that put you boys in the same conversation as guys…like Tito Chávez and Theo McEwen. It puts you in the same conversation as Binky Barnes and Rattles of the then-Tough Customers."

Max and Enrique eye Disco Kid in knowing fashion, recognizing those individuals he just named off.

"You know those guys, right? Those are other PBS kids, other PBS Tag Teams…other PBS Tag Team TITLEHOLDERS just like you," Disco says. "You're part of a special group amongst your kind because of what you did at _Pandemonium_. And considering all of those elements, all of those things that make this achievement so special…it deserves its own party for the occasion, am I right?" Disco polls the fans. "Am I right?"

The Columbus faithful are in absolute agreement on that one, cheering and screaming in unanimous approval of the notion of a celebration.

"WHY do these people indulge this guy?" Jonathan pinches his nose.

"Yeah…but…" Disco's tone changes, "you haven't gotten much of a chance to party, have you?"

This next question is intriguing…

…and made even more so because the Dragon Kids look at each other and give Disco Kid somewhat put off looks, as if they were affirming that they hadn't done such a thing…at least not on as grand of a scale as they had first in mind.

"I mean, that's what bugs me—you're the Tag Team Champions! You've beaten the naysayers! You had one of the best matches ON the show on Sunday… Some even called it the best MOMENT of that show…" Disco says.

"Or the WORST…" Cris mutters.

"And for all of that…you haven't actually gone out and celebrated ANY of it?" Disco asks in a troubled manner. "You know me, guys—I HAD to do something about that. Matter of fact, I was first in line to do something about it because of what you did and who you beat to do it—I KNEW at least one night out was in order…so that's why I invited you here tonight: to right that wrong and give you two boys what you've earned, and to give these fans out here what THEY'VE gotta want as well for this, 'cause I know they wanna party too!"

The fans pop for this, indeed up for a party…and the CCW World Tag Team Champions decide that now is the time to speak up. Enrique grabs himself a microphone and looks directly at the Brooklyn Boogieman.

"_Gracias por la fiesta_, _Discoteca Chico…_" Enrique says. "It really does mean a lot to us that you went to all of these lengths to help us celebrate winning these Championships…but…um…can we just say something? To address this…?"

"Oh, you got words?" Disco raises his eyebrows in enlightenment. "Well, sure, by all means; take the floor! In fact, you can talk while I get a drink from the bar. You two want anything while I'm there?"

Enrique shakes his head, as does Max. "No thanks—just…_dejanos hablar_, please," the former says.

"Alright, you got it." Disco proceeds to exit the ring to pour himself a glass of Pepsi Wild Cherry.

"…You know, Disco Kid's name in Spanish sounds really cool," Jeremy says.

"No, it doesn't," Jonathan protests. "NOTHING about Disco Kid sounds remotely cool in Spanish, unless it's a Spanish CURSE someone puts on Disco Kid that causes him to be EXPORTED!"

"Exported to where? Mexico? Guatemala? Venezuela? …Honduras?" Cris curiously asks.

"THE PHANTOM ZONE!" Jonathan suggests.

"…Yikes…" Al sweatdrops. "Jon's disdain for Disco Kid never ceases to amaze me…"

"Yeah, same here; I just DON'T understand HOW you could hate that glorious, glorious man!" Jeremy says.

"Don't get me started…" Jonathan crosses his arms.

Enrique and Max share a few words between one another…

…and after such, Max decides to take the microphone. He walks around the ring with it, slowly gathering his words…

…

"_Pandemonium_…when the referee's hand touched the canvas for the third time, Enrique and I became the happiest two people on Planet Earth," Max begins. "We had promised so many people, so many of our friends in and out of PBS—people from ALL OVER… Team 2D, Highschool of the Dead, my girlfriend Sally and others… They were always behind us, and we were NOT going to let them down, not on THAT night, not after everything…and as we left the ring and headed to the back, the first thing we did was run into Emmy and give her as big of a hug as we had energy to give." The fans do cheer for the mention of Max's sister…but Max himself appears a little more distraught as he speaks. "She was probably the only person ALMOST as happy as we were after our win, and I remember her telling us both before HER match, which was next…that she would catch us later so we could ALL celebrate together. And it was going to be BIG; she PROMISED us that, and we couldn't wait! I was looking forward to that, and so was Enrique…but it never happened."

Max frowns, pressing his lips together to bring himself about to keep talking on this… "It never happened because the next time we would 'catch up' with Emmy…was when we visited her in the hospital."

Fans do recall what happened at _Pandemonium_ to Emmy…and remain silent, as though feeling Max's pain in that moment. Max closes his eyes and lets out the deepest of sighs. Enrique checks on his friend…who assures him that he'll be fine…or rather, fine enough.

"And every piece of joy, happiness…it disappeared," Max says, looking down for a moment, thinking exactly of his sister and how she must be feeling and what she must be going through. "That's not just a big deal because it's my sister and Enrique's friend… It's a big deal because it made us realize something about our World Tag Team Championships. I saw Emmy—WE saw Emmy in a completely unconscious state…and it was almost déjà vu, because the last time Emmy was in a situation like that was the night of _CCW Enmity_…the night when Emmy was not only Curb Stomped into that pool of thumbtacks…but stricken from the CCW Females Championship record books."

Now fans are brought to remember THAT, and they keep silent as they watch Max trying to keep his emotions in check so he can keep talking from here, because there's more…and even Disco Kid, who is listening, looks seriously moved…

"And if you asked her what hurt more, the thumbtacks or being erased…she'd tell you instantly that it was being erased. It was the WORST feeling she EVER had to go through, because when she was holding the CCW Females Championship, she was about making Division-wide CHANGE as the Champion. That Females Title wasn't just all about HER…like what OTHER Females Champions have decided to do with it…"

The fans actually make some noise here, shouting in approval and wholehearted agreement with that sentiment…

"…but it was about the roster she was a part of, a roster she wanted to help, a roster she wanted to expand and become the phenomenon it would end up turning into…without her."

Max pauses again, and now Enrique stands in the corner of the ring, pondering himself…remembering Enmity…remembering his role in the entire thing that night…

"With that Title came great responsibility…and I didn't always know what that meant back then when Emmy said it to me…but I get it now," Max says. "I get it now because I'M a Champion, because WE'RE Champions…and now WE have a responsibility of our own to this Tag Team Division. We have a responsibility to let the world know that these Championships don't just signify the best tag team in CCW, but they signify one of the best tag teams in the WORLD today!"

The fans applaud and yell out in approval for that, actually looking at the Dragon Kids and, dare one say, believing that to be true. Disco Kid, drinking his Pepsi at ringside, flashes a tiny grin upon hearing this.

"And that means we look at teams like the X-Factors, the Twinleaves, Team Twilight, the Cereal Killers, Cyrax &amp; Sektor, the Khan Brothers, the Bladebreakers—we look at them, and we raise the bar even higher than the Champions before us," Max says. "We go around the world and we defend these any chance we get and we show everybody that the Dragon Kids aren't just a feel-good story; we are THE story of Fiction Wrestling…and these Titles, this Division, this company…are all integral parts of that story too. We want to represent CCW with the same courage, bravery, and heart that Emmy did…the same heart she WILL defend it with when she DOES come back…" There is a great pop upon hearing that from the audience. "We want to go to the Wrestle Kingdoms, go to the crossover events, go to the Supershows, go to more FWA ceremonies, WIN some FWAs… We want to make CCW proud, our friends proud, ourselves proud…and the fans—we want to make YOU proud to call us your CCW Tag Team Champions of the World."

The flattered fanatics in the Nationwide Arena show that they appreciate being thought of like that…as Max holds his Championship Belt and Enrique holds his…and Max says, "Keep that message, keep that promise in mind wherever and whenever you see us…because this…is about more than just keeping a dream alive… This…is about showing the Fiction Wrestling circuit how REAL this is and how REAL WE are!"

As Disco Kid enters the ring again, he claps his wrist with drink in the other hand while the fans use both hands to applaud and cheer, fully on board with this NEW mission for the Dragon Kids.

Disco picks up his mic again and says, "Heavy, heavy, heavy, my friend! Not the biggest mouth, but some pretty big words coming out of it! I know I'M hoping you live right up to all of that, because I know from experience…that being the life of the party is hard…but STAYING the life is that much harder—it takes so much energy, know what I'm saying? But it looks like you boys are up for it… You've got some work ahead of you, Dragon Kids, but if you're gonna work hard…you also gotta play hard." Disco chuckles to the Dragon Kids, pearly white teeth glistening. "And with that…from one Kid to two others, I got something else for y'all."

Now the Tag Team Champions raise their eyebrows in stereo upon hearing this from the Disco Ball host. The fans are somewhat curious as well.

"I'm sure you know that the EX-Tag Team Champs the Forces of Nature hang with Aran Ryan, and they're ALL with Doc Louis…and they ride together to the arenas in a bus," Disco says. "A big, luxurious, lavish, expensive DLP tour bus, and it's got TONS of amenities: video game systems, a kitchen, massage seats…I think there's a Jacuzzi in there somewhere… It's Doc's way of treating his crew like STARS. Well, Max and Enrique…I think that after last Sunday night at the Allstate Arena, you deserve to be treated like stars too, so I went out of my way and I got you two your OWN bus!"

Enrique and Max are taken aback by this from Disco Kid, the latter mouthing, "WHA…?" while the former blinks twice in pure shock.

"…He didn't buy them…an actual…?" Al's voice trails off.

"I hope not, because I DON'T think either of these toddlers have licenses…or drivers…or any right to actually HAVE a freaking bus unless it's a TOY," Cris grumbles.

"…Maybe it IS a toy?" Jeremy shrugs.

"Go on, go on; ask me what kind of bus I got you!" Disco insists to Enrique and Max.

"Well, we may find out…" Al says.

"Rapture," Jonathan dryly says.

The Dragon Kids are still thoroughly confused…but Enrique decides to bite. "…_¿Qué tipo de bus nos has sacado?_" he asks.

Disco Kid's smile becomes even wider upon being asked…

"I…got you…a VENGABUS!"

The fans—or at least a very good number of them—catch Disco's witticism…while the Dragon Kids are still somewhat confused. But what isn't confusing is what Disco says next…

"Hit the music!"

Disco puts his finished drink and microphone down on the ring apron and motions for music to be played…

"No, no, no, NONONONONONONO—"

…and a loud horn is heard over the speakers as "We Like to Party" by The Vengaboys plays!

"GODDAMN IT, IT'S HAPPENING!" Jonathan curses.

"YES! YEEEEAAAH! PARTY TIME!" Jeremy exclaims with pure joy. "See, Jon, he said 'Vengabus' because of the lyrics in the—"

"I KNOW, I KNOW…" Jonathan groans, covering his ears.

"Aw, come on, don't you remember this song? This is the song that played over the P.A. on the last day of school each year at Trinity Lutheran during our grade school days!" Jeremy reminisces out loud.

"…And I always wondered WHY Trinity closed down years ago…" Jonathan grimaces.

"It's also that Six Flags commercial song, isn't it?" Al queries.

"Yes! Al, you remember!" Jeremy smiles wider. "Yeah! I'd high-five you, but you're way over there…"

Disco is bouncing and ready to get his groove fully on while the Dragon Kids, this catching them off guard, are just standing watching Disco pump himself up.

_[We like to party…_

_We like, we like to party_

_We like to party_

_We like, we like to party]_

The fans in the crowd start to get moving too as the bus horn sounds off again and Disco encourages everybody in the room to get their party on.

"I may join in on this!" Jeremy grins.

"For God's sakes, DON'T," Jonathan insists.

_[We like to party…_

_We like, we like to party_

_We like to party…]_

There's another bus horn honk…

…

…and then as the chorus beat kicks in, Disco starts pumping his fist and bopping his head to the beat, getting some altitude with it as well, which fans in the crowd proceed to mimic!

"Look at the crowd! We've got 18,500 people fist-pumping along!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And for this, they're ALL going to Hell," Jonathan says.

"Oh my—GEEZ, that is DARK…" Cris himself is surprised.

"Come on, Jon! Don't be a lemon!" Jeremy laughs it off.

As Disco Kid punches the air to the beat (another form of "beat boxing"…get it?) Max and Enrique look at each other…then at the crowd and Disco Kid…and Jeremy who's moving about in his seat…

…and Enrique asks his partner off-mic, "Ummm…are we supposed to join in?"

"I think he might want us to…" Max whispers.

_[I've got something to tell ya_

_I've got news for you]_

Disco points to both of the PBS children, causing them both to blink twice…

_[Gonna put some wheels in motion_

_Get ready 'cause we're coming through]_

Disco swivels his hips before moving in a circle and spinning his arms around each other cross his chest before shaking his shoulders from side to side, as if he were showing off his impeccable rhythm. Then he grabs Max's arm…

"What's he doing?" Jonathan says. "Max, tell him to unhand—"

_[Hey now, hey now!_

_Hear what I say now!_

_Happiness is just around the corner!]_

…and performs an arm wave from one side of his body to the other…cutting it off mid-way…rewinding and bringing it back, sending the wave through Max, whose arms end up waving as well! The crowd is actually awed by this move!

"WHOA! That was cool!" Jeremy marks out. "I wanna learn that!"

"Somebody call the police and have them be informed that that idiot just molested a child," Jonathan grumbles.

"THAT'S NOT CHILD ABUSE! It's dancing!" Jeremy exclaims.

Max's mouth goes agape in wonder as he looks at his own arms, as though he had done something amazing with them. Enrique looks at Disco Kid with an expression reading, "How did you do that?" Disco Kid just shimmies side to side with his arms moving up and down in front of him like levers. Then Disco motions for the Dragon Kids to join in on the fun.

"Come on, Max, Enrique! You know you want to!" Jeremy encourages.

"Disco wants the World Tag Team Champions to get jiggy with it!" Al says.

"NO," Jonathan shakes his head. "Dragon Kids, so help me, I will petition for you to be STRIPPED of those Titles if you do this! DON'T! DO NOT GIVE INTO THIS TWIT!"

The chorus is on its way…and the dancing fans clamor for the Dragon Kids to join in as well. Disco Kid shouts, "Show me what you got!"

Max and Enrique just look at each other…

_[Hey now, hey now!_

_Hear what I say now!_

_We'll be there for you!]_

…

…

…

…shrug to each other…

…

…and, deciding, "Why not?" start jumping around to the music as well!

"NOOOOOO!" Jonathan bemoans, holding his head in his hands.

"YEAH BABY, YEAH!" Jeremy cheers along with the happy crowd! "THAT'S THE WAY!"

"AND NOW IT'S A FULL-BLOWN PARTY!" Al announces.

_[The Vengabus is coming!_

_And everybody's jumping!_

_New York to San Francisco!_

_An intercity disco!]_

Indeed, Max and Enrique are jumping, as high as they can before they step to the left together…to the right together, and start doing dual Charlestons, much to Disco's pride and delight!

"THE KID INSIDE THE DRAGON KIDS HAS TAKEN OVER!" Al laughs.

_[The wheels of steel are turning!_

_And traffic lights are burning!_

_So if you like to party_

_Get on and move your body!]_

Max motions for Disco to come over to where they are…and Disco is all too happy to oblige. Disco slides over there…where Max and Enrique grab one of his arms apiece…

…

…and now Max starts an arm wave (albeit not a perfect one), sending it to Disco Kid, who is jollier than a Green Giant as he shoots the wave over to Enrique…who manages to bring it right back, sending it through Disco over to Max!

"HAHA! How about THAT wave?! I'm ELECTRIFIED right now, man!" Jeremy shouts. "Who knew THEY could bust a move?!"

Disco shows his approval of what he is seeing, saying, "Looking FABULOUS right now, DKs! That's what I'm talking about! And we didn't even need any vodka!" Then Enrique, confidence starting to peak inside of the normally shy Colombian, tells Max and Disco to back away and give him space…

…

…

…so he can get low to the ground and spin around like a breakdancing top!

"What in the world from the Colombian Kid!" Al has another laugh.

"…More like a Colombian TURTLE…" Cris mumbles.

"Hey, he's having fun right now; that's all that matters!" Al says.

Enrique is indeed enjoying himself, as is Max…

…

…

…who goes to the ground himself and performs a Worm!

"WOOOORM!" Al exclaims. "OF ALL THE MOVES…!"

Disco Kid feigns fainting in awe of what the Dragon Kids are dropping on the dance floor, while Max gets back to his feet from the Worm and adds a two-sided shuffle with his feet a la Charlie Brown Christmas Dance! Disco Kid is absolutely blown away, and the fans in attendance appear to be having the time of their lives! Jeremy, at his announce desk, is now standing and performing a Curry Man-esque jive with his arms over his head…while Jonathan just has his face buried in his desk, not wanting to live on this planet anymore.

"…I feel your pain, Jonathan," Cris remarks.

"Jeremy's just jamming out in his own little world right now…" Al says.

"This is the greatest Disco Ball I've ever sat in for! I know it is!" Jeremy exclaims.

Max and Enrique share another look, as if they both are surprised by just how much fun the other is having. Disco Kid "warns" them, "You know I'M the host here, right? Haha!" Then he starts to slide around on his feet effortlessly while the Dragon Kids return to jumping.

_[Hey now, hey now!_

_Hear what I say now!_

_Happiness is just around the corner!_

_Hey now, hey now!_

_Hear what I say now!_

_We'll be there for you!_

_The Vengabus is—]_

_**[There will be no stopping!]**_

Abruptly, the music changes, which freezes the fun…and, from the fans who hear the intruding tune, sets off a MASS of boos!

_['Cause when you go harder than somebody, man_

_This right here_

_Is domination…]_

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

"THANK YOU!" Jonathan hollers to the heavens.

"AWWWWW…" Jeremy frowns, dismayed by the party getting stopped.

"Party's over, pipsqueaks!" Cris sneers.

"'There will be no stopping'… Right now, there will be no DANCING…" Al quips.

Enrique and Max come to a halt and look up at the stage, their gaity no longer existent…

_[This here what you call domination!_

_It's a combination of skill and concentration!_

_So rise to the occasion!_

_Do something amazing!_

'_Cause anythang that I do, I dominate it!]_

…

…

…as Doc Louis…

…and Doc Louis ALONE enters the _Ozone_ Lair, a chocolate bar in his hand as he shoots a GLARE ahead of him at the ring and the festivities. Doc takes a heavy bite of his chocolate bar before briskly ambling down the ramp, a deep scowl on his face. He was in an absolutely FOUL mood, and seeing the Dragon Kids so happy made his mood even WORSE.

"Doc Louis…normally flanked by one or MORE of his clients, but right now, it's just him, and that, considering what must be the mood OF said clients, could very well be deemed GOOD NEWS for everybody out here," Al says.

"Doc Louis Productions, with the exception of one instance, has had an absolutely HORRIBLE week from _Pandemonium_ to the FWAs, not only losing the World Tag Team Championship to those CATERPILLARS, but also failing to unseat the Trios Tag Team Champions, The Wolves," Cris says. "You are DAMN RIGHT Doc Louis is PISSED. The Manager of Champions, quite frankly, deserves BETTER. This should be a celebration for HIM and his conquering heroes, not the Dragon Kids!"

Doc Louis vigorously chews his chocolate bar further as he notices the bar set up beside the ring where the Disco Ball is occurring. The very sight of that bar unsettles his stomach…as he silently seethes while staring at it for ten seconds until he marches his way up the steel steps with a purpose, entering the ring and directing his eyes to the Dragon Kids. Disco Kid approaches Doc and asks, "Hey, wanna join in…?" …Doc's reply is a stoic, livid stare and another bite of his chocolate bar, backing Disco up. Max and Enrique watch Doc Louis in his angry mood, knowing their part in causing it…and feeling less guilty than proud.

"The man isn't here to dance, you dolt!" Jonathan snaps. "Ugh…if there were EVER a time when I was happy to see Doc Jerome Louis, it'd be right now."

"Ditto," Cris agrees.

"Well, these fans sure aren't sharing that pleasure with either of you…" Al says.

"Neither am I…" Jeremy adds.

Doc Louis starts pacing around the ring like a madman, chewing his chocolate at a mile a minute, the crowd actually reveling in his compressed tantrum. Max actually makes sure to raise his CCW World Tag Team Championship so Doc can see it, so the world can see it…just to make it known. Doc sees this…and proceeds to lift up the microphone he brought to the ring with him.

…

…

"You know, I get approached in the streets by several people every day…" Doc Louis talks. "Some of them good-natured…some of them…utterly idiotic…and one of the things I get asked by those people is, 'Doc Louis, why do you eat so much chocolate? Don't you know that that much chocolate could be really bad for you? You might become a diabetic, or you might get a bad bellyache! Or you might just even VOMIT!'" Doc shows Max and Enrique his candy wrapper. "I haven't had a SINGLE stroke, a SINGLE stomachache, a SINGLE form of illness from eating all of this chocolate. THIS…doesn't make me throw up; it NEVER has. If anything, this stuff KEEPS me from throwing up in a time like this, because you know what REALLY makes me sick? You know what really PISSES ME OFF?" Doc drops the wrapper onto the floor.

"Hey! No littering on my dance floor!" Disco cries off mic. This earns a downright EVIL glare from Doc Louis…

…

…who goes on to repeat, "You know what really pisses me off? Watching you two celebrate…sounding so proud of yourselves in front of these ignorant people who call themselves your fans…and, in the most IRKSOME insult imaginable, calling yourselves 'Champions'…Tag…Team…CHAMPIONS…"

Max points to his and Enrique's Championship Belts, as though letting Doc know that they ARE Champions…

…but Doc Louis speaks, "Didn't your parents ever teach you about the importance of telling the truth? Did they ever have that chat? Because right now, all you've been doing in this ring besides making complete fools of yourselves is telling LIES…BOLDFACE LIES that THAT social retard has the temerity to indulge on this ATROCITY of a talk show!" Doc points to and insults Disco Kid, which gets him a loud round of boos.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT NECESSARY!" Jeremy yells.

"But it's VERY much proper!" Jonathan says. "…The social retard part, I mean."

"And this goes BEYOND that fact that you had to crack a GLASS BOTTLE over my client Soda Popinski's head to get those Belts with your little names on them," Doc continues. "This STARTS fundamentally with who you two REALLY are, because you ain't Champions. You are two baby boys with Belts that are bigger than you, for Christ's sakes, and if THAT isn't the perfect imagery for just how anachronistic this is, I don't know what that perfect imagery would be. But APPARENTLY, that's what some people are into nowadays. They don't want LEGITIMACY. They don't want DOMINATION… They just want…Cinderellas. Little fairy tales with happy endings that they can tell their grandkids before they go to bed at night. That's what people want, it seems. It works for Charlie Brown… It works for your better third Emmy… But then…there's you."

Max and Enrique narrow their eyes, wondering what Doc could possibly mean by that.

"There's you…and you're different," Doc resumes. "See, feel-good stories, when they're done right, get a sympathy rise out of people. There's this 'Emmy Empathy' that runs wilder than Hulkamania in these parts. There's all of the SHEEP that cheer and chant and sing for Charlie Brown—he can DO NO WRONG to those people! And because of that compassion, people actually buy them as genuine wrestlers with meritorious ability. Those two lovebirds happen to have gotten FWAs: Emmy for being the Heroine of the Year…and Charlie Brown for being Superstar of the Year—that's what their feel-good stories led them to…well, that and a pair of hospital beds, but at least they had the trophies to keep them company in the emergency rooms. Answer me this, young, innocent, oh so precious Max and Enrique, you rotten children…how many FWAs did YOU win?"

At first Max is soured by Doc talking about his big sister's situation in that manner…but both he and Enrique hear Doc's question, and the two of them frown, knowing the answer and not exactly fond of being reminded of it.

"How high were your hopes this year, Dragon Kids?" Doc asks. "I know they were pretty damn high after winning that CCW Combine Cup, so they had to be THROUGH THE ROOF this year, I bet, when you went into the 2014 Awards with those Belts…but alas…you were NOT the Tag Team of the Year…you CERTAINLY were not the Tag Team CHAMPIONS of the Year—although if the FORCES OF NATURE had that nomination, we'd be telling a different story for THAT trophy, wouldn't we?!"

The fans boo loudly as Doc shouts, but Doc only replies with a bitter, "Yeah, you bet your ass!" Then he looks back at the Dragon Kids. "A girl in a coma got an FWA…a boy who's not even World Champion anymore got an FWA—THOSE TWO LOSERS got PRIZES, and YOU, who quote-unquote 'won', DIDN'T GET JACK-SH*T! Why?! Why, you ask? Well, it's simple. So simple that it's saccharine to even kids YOUR age, even if you don't necessarily like to hear it from me… It's because for all of the moral support, for all of this 'Believing' going around, even with all of them behind you, NO ONE—not even your friends—buys you as Tag Team Champions; no one with or without a BRAIN buys you as Tag Team Champions! You, little first graders, are NOTHING! Nothing but failure and disappointment, because that's where all of the feel-good stories ultimately end up! HERE WE ARE…here we are on a night where our CCW MAGNUS Champion Ben Tennyson intends to give his third State of CCW Address—you wanna know what the State of CCW right now is? I'll give it to you: it's dire straits, and the reason why is because not only are the Dragon Kids the LEAST LEGITIMATE Champions in CCW today…but you…happen to be…the least legitimate Champions in ALL OF FICTION WRESTLING ACROSS THE BOARD! THAT IS A FACT! You make Toon Champion Charlie Brown look like Mangekyo Champion Itachi Uchiha! Do you get that?! YOU…ARE…WORTHLESS!"

And suddenly the arena becomes filled with 18,500 boo birds, not liking Doc putting down the Tag Team Champions like that. Max and Enrique like it even less, Enrique looking down at his Championship with shaking hands while Max keeps his eyes on Doc, keeping his rancor inside for the time being…but it is building indeed…

…but Doc doesn't care. He only cares about his OWN anger.

"You feel that? Feel that, huh? Feel that ANGER? That DISGUST I have?" Doc says, holding his chest. "Multiply it by any multiple of 100, and you've got everything my boys, my KING-SIZED WALKING TANKS, are feeling this very moment. I personally advised them NOT to join me out here for not just YOUR safety, not just that dancing ignoramus's safety, but for the safety of every person on this side of the _Ozone _Lair. There are some people who've just gotten discharged from hospitals; I personally wanted to prevent there being a chance of those same people being placed BACK into those hospitals or worse." Then Doc looks directly at the "Gemini Genius" Jonathan Ellis at ringside. "You're welcome."

Jonathan blinks at Doc and says, "I have…other things worth thanking you for personally…but…" He just sighs.

"That may be a favor to ALL of us, if you ask me, actually, so thank you indeed, Doc Louis!" Cris waves to the _Punch-Out! _Trainer.

"…But I'm not gonna give a damn about ANY of that in seven days," Doc says, which causes the crowd to perk their ears. "That's right… I'm giving you one week more with those Belts. I don't even care—go to Disney World, go to Wildwater Kingdom, go to the Pocono Mountains, Hershey, Dorney Park, Six Flags, Bloaty's Pizza Hog, Chuck E. Cheese's, any and ALL of those places! Don't let Little Miss Emmy or anybody hold you back; go crazy and SPLURGE! Have as fun an 168 hours as permissible under law…because when those seven days are up, when you find yourselves back here next Friday night in the ring, you'll be standing across the ring from the aforementioned TANKS once again…and they are going to EVISCERATE you in such a fashion that not only will these morons FORGET you ever had your names on those Belts, quite frankly, you'll be in such a delirium that YOU'LL forget you ever had your names on those Belts! And I call them Belts because in your hands, that's exactly what they have been reduced to: just BELTS! But in the hands of my clients, those are CHAMPIONSHIPS! THAT'S WHAT BEING LEGITIMATE DOES! WE HAVE IT AND YOU DON'T!"

Doc gets so heated, so frustrated at this point, that he unzips his red sweatshirt, revealing a jaguar-patterned sweater underneath. Doc throws the red sweatshirt down onto the canvas and stomps on it, even going so far as to perform an Elbow Drop onto the article of clothing! Even this causes Enrique to flinch backward in shock!

"Doc is LIVID!" Cris states what is surely clear.

"SO IN SEVEN DAYS, DRAGON KIDS, ON _OZONE 42_, MY FORCES OF NATURE REGAIN WHAT IS THEIRS!" Doc screams. "AND THEY WON'T EVEN HAVE A SECOND THOUGHT OVER PUTTING YOU IN A HOSPITAL RIGHT NEXT TO THE OTHER FEEL-GOOD STORIES TO GET THEM BACK! THEY'LL DO IT, ONLY YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CONSOLATION PRIZES LIKE THE OTHER CINDERELLAS! YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING! NOTHING! **NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DOMINATION GETS THOSE TITLES BACK, DAMN IT! THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENING! BELIEVE THAT, YOU STUPID **_**SPICS**_**!**"

The crowd GASPS in unison from the racial term coming out of Doc's mouth!

"OH MY GOD!" Jeremy gasps himself. "HOLY…!"

"…Yeah, we've got to apologize for that from Doc Louis there," Jonathan says. "Absolutely OUT OF LINE no matter how you look at it…"

"That's what happens when a manager who values winning and Championships gets angry…" Cris says. "Now just ENVISION how the Forces of Nature are feeling…"

Max and Enrique are left frozen inside of the ring while Doc Louis angrily makes his exit, Disco Kid even saying to him, "That's not cool, man!" Doc is already on his way up the ramp with red sweatshirt in hand, the crowd's jeers and hisses and others' displeasure no let to him.

…

…

But as Doc Louis reaches the stage…Max lifts up his microphone again…

"…You know what makes US angry, Doc Louis?"

Doc stops in his tracks and decides to turn around and bite. The crowd listens in to how Max intends to respond as well.

"You've made it very clear what makes YOU angry, but you know what gets US upset?" Max asks. "Going from watching Emmy go to the hospital in North Korea, feeling lost, getting squashed at _CCW Jackpot_…to wrestling Team 2D, having a coming-out party in that match, entering the Combine Cup, WINNING the Combine Cup, wrestling at the 2013 FWAs WITH Emmy and winning there, fighting for the World Tag Team CHAMPIONSHIP…and overcoming multiple bruises, contusions, and a broken back to DEFEAT the biggest challenge of our careers and earn the right to carry these around…and then being told by an angry, bitter man like you that we aren't legitimate Champions. I thought that Enrique and I shut you up last Sunday for good about us, but I guess not… You talk about how we didn't win any FWAs for 2014, and that's true…but guess what, Doc Louis? Neither did you or any of your clients. And that Trios Tag Team Championship Match you guys had? …Turns out you didn't win that either, did you? If you ask me, you sound angrier about your clients LOSING than the two of us WINNING…but if you think that Enrique and I are just going to stand here and let you air out your anger and say we're worthless, say we're nothing, after ALL OF THAT and everything…you are DEAD WRONG. We meant what we said—the Dragon Kids are MORE than just 'once upon a time' and 'happily ever after'… We're the BEST. We're not the biggest…we're not the strongest…we're not the oldest or the tallest, but we ARE the best…

"…

"…

"..and I don't want to wait a week to prove it, so how about Enrique and I do you one better?"

"Huh…?" Al blinks twice.

Max suggests, "Let's have ourselves that _Pandemonium_ rematch…for the CCW World Tag Team Championship RIGHT HERE TONIGHT!"

"HOLY SMOKEY MOUNTAIN!" Jeremy exclaims as the crowd pops for this new idea!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Al hollers.

"NO WAY—THIS CHILD IS PUSHING HIS DAMN LUCK!" Cris yells.

Doc Louis gains a genuinely intrigued look on his face.

"We'll make it tonight's main event," Max adds. "What do you say, Doc? Good enough for ya?"

"…And just like that, the ball's in DOC'S court now!" Jeremy says.

Max awaits Doc Louis's answer…as does everybody else…

…and Doc speaks up after ten seconds, "Oh, you're so cute… I was going to be courteous… I was going to give you a decent grace period to milk this moment to its fullest…but since you want to play big shot with the big boys, that rematch idea for tonight…sounds absolutely PERFECT."

The crowd cheers as they hear that the challenge has been accepted and made for not next week, but TONIGHT!

"My God, are we REALLY gonna see this? A _Pandemonium_ REMATCH?! For the Tag Team Titles TONIGHT?!" Jonathan is stunned.

"That's what it sounds like, bro!" Jeremy says.

Doc Louis nods. "It's perfect for me…it's perfect for Bald Bull…it's perfect for Soda Pop…and you THINK that it's perfect for you…but really, all you've done is set the stage for a perfect DEMISE to your stay at the Hotel Cloud 9."

"No, no, you know what I did? " Max is quick to rebut. "I decided that that week of fun that you suggested…would be better spent celebrating beating your Forces of Nature TWICE instead of once."

"Ooooooh!" The crowd senses Max's confidence and is impressed by the underdog standing up to the man behind the monsters.

"This kid has a death wish," Cris says.

Max hands the microphone to Enrique so he can say something of his own…and the Colombian Kid speaks up: "We're not afraid of your Forces, Doc Louis… We've beaten them before… Everyone, including you, knows that we CAN…and now tonight, we WILL. We're going to do it all again…and Max and I…we can't wait to see the look on your face when you have to hear Blader DJ announce us as STILL…CCW World Tag Team…CHAMPIONS."

Enrique emphasizes that final word just to make sure Doc catches every part of it; the Dragon Kids ARE Champions, whether he likes it or not…and so they intend to stay.

"…And I can't wait to see the looks on YOUR faces…" Doc says, "when everybody realizes that _Pandemonium_ was a fluke."

Doc drops the microphone on that line and pulls out a new chocolate bar from his sweatshirt pocket and opening it to take a bite before turning away to go to the back and let his clients know that they're getting their rematch on _Ozone_ 42\. Max shouts off-mic, "We're no fluke! We're the REAL DEAL!" while pointing to his half of the Tag Team Titles and pointing to his partner as well.

"Doc Louis came out here and said he was going to give the Dragon Kids a grace period of one week with the Titles, but Max said he wanted to show tonight that the Dragon Kids are here to stay as Champions, as the faces of the Tag Team Division!" Al says. "So the rematch occurs FIVE days out instead of twelve!"

"Which means seven fewer days with those PBS pukes as CCW World Tag Team Champions—let's return to the legitimacy!" Cris calls out.

"To Max and Enrique, however, and to the fans at least here, they ARE legit—"

"Did the heat just get turned up in here or WHAT?" Disco speaks after Doc Louis is gone, unknowingly interrupting Jonathan.

"…I hate this son of a bitch," Jonathan deadpans. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? WHY MUST YOU TALK MORE?!"

"What have we just seen on my dance floor, man? Whoooo!" Disco whoops. "Looks like the Dragon Kids are gonna put up their straps against former Champs the Forces of Nature in a return match from CCW _Pandemonium_!" The crowd pops again. "For real! Yeah! We saw it Sunday, we're seeing it tonight, and the way things are going…I think tonight is going to be a lot of fun." Disco grins…

…and then…he says, "And fun like that…deserves one more song—gimme a good one! Let's get this _Ozone_ started RIGHT! Show me love!" Disco motions for one more tune from his DJ by the speakers.

"OH NO," Jonathan grieves. "WHAT?! NO! THE SHOW IS OVER! NO MORE OF THIS CRAP…!"

"I'M DOWN!" Jeremy shrugs and smiles.

Disco waits for the song to play…and this time, it's "Fun" by Pitbull featuring Chris Brown!

"HE-HEY!" Jeremy starts instinctively bopping his head.

"GAAAAAAH!" Jonathan yanks his hair. "WHAT PART OF 'NO MORE' WAS INCOMPREHENSIBLE?!"

_[Chris Brown, you set it off]_

Max and Enrique are surprised that Disco wants another song…but the fans are always up for more party time, as is Disco Kid, who starts shaking his body about, especially the hips.

_[Ohhhh!_

_Feeling crazy!_

_The moon is up!_

_The night is hazy!_

_Let's get lost_

_In the shadows!_

_Somewhere we can go and no one else can find]_

Disco Kid doesn't even appear tired of this as he encourages Max and Enrique to join in on the action. The fans are doing their best to keep up, but Disco is going all out on his dance floor. Jeremy is loving it…and Jon…

"I may walk out again if this goes any longer…" Jonathan says.

"Aw, lighten up, bro! This song is just right for you, 'cause you NEED some fun in your life!" Jeremy laughs.

_[Loosen up your body till you come undone!_

_Loosen up your body, baby; come undone!_

_Loosen up your body till you come undone!_

_Loosen up your body, baby; come undone!]_

Disco says off-mic, "Imagine you and Sally to this music!" directing this at Max. "Or Emmy and…Charlie Brown!" That was kind of supposed to be for Enrique… It may've done more harm than good…

_[Oh my my!_

_Looking like a good good time!_

_Don't disguise_

_The way you wanna love tonight!]_

Enrique motions to Max that the two of them, fun as dancing may be, should probably leave to start preparing for their big match in the main event tonight…and Max, knowing his priorities, agrees. He and Enrique communicate to a dancing Disco that they are about to exit, thanking him for inviting them to his Disco Ball. Disco nods and smiles, motioning for the Champs to grab something to drink from his bar on the way out if they like. With a second round of thanks, the Dragon Kids start walking out of there.

"At least the Dragon Kids know how to quit while they're ahead," Jonathan says. "If only OTHER PEOPLE were aware of the concept!"

_[Oh my my!_

_Hook you with a brand new high!]_

Jeremy is having a good time nonetheless in his seat. "This isn't something you want to END, Jon!"

_[Don't be shy!]_

"THAT IS A MATTER OF OPINION, AND I AM CORRECT!" Jonathan hollers.

_[I just wanna live tonight!_

_(Live a little)]_

Suddenly the lights start to dim…

…

…

…and the letters appear on the big screen aboce the stage:

_**[F-U-N]**_

And then…

_**[Fun!]**_

Disco Kid jumps up and lands on "Fun!" which triggers a shiny blue ring of pyro above the ring, brightening the arena again and giving off the perfect mood for the partier to keep on partying! The fans are quite wowed by the display too, chanting "Go Disco! Go Disco! Go Disco!" as Disco keeps moving!

"WOW! How about the FLASH?" Jeremy grins. "Gotta love that, gotta love THAT!"

"NO, I DON'T 'GOTTA LOVE THAT' AND IN FACT, I HATE IT!" Jonathan snarls. "IT SUCKS!"

"Everybody disagrees!" Jeremy chortles as he keeps on enjoying himself as well.

"…I don't disagree," Cris speaks up.

"Haha, you don't count," Jeremy sticks his tongue out.

_[Fresh from Monaco, performing for Microsoft_

_Miami to L.A.; G4, we takin' off_

_I'm a hard worker, I'm far from the boss_

_But when it's said and done, I'm owning it all]_

Disco Kid starts performing a pommel horse-like motion about the canvas on his hands, nothing able to cramp his style inside the _Ozone_ Lair…

…

…

…but as he stands up and turns, he unsuspecting let turns into a Nike Blast from Kevin Levin!

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL, MAN? WHERE DID HE COME FROM AND WHY DID HE JUST DO THAT?!" Jeremy cries.

"YES! YES! YES!" Jonathan jumps for joy. "MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!"

Kevin stands over the reeling Disco Kid, who is flat on his back clutching his jaw…

…

…while "The Roman Emperor" Caesar walks down toward the ring, FUSION Championship around his waist and Lucius Aemilius Paullus by his side. The crowd's boos only intensify now.

"Kevin Levin running in and laying out Disco Kid, with that lethal boot," Al says, "and now he's going to be joined by the Roman Emperor!"

"Our FUSION Champion!" Cris proudly proclaims.

"And my worst nightmare right now!" Jeremy dramatically cries.

"Yeeeeees!" Jonathan moans in bliss.

Caesar enters the ring methodically, Kevin Levin stomping on the downed Disco Kid as the Roman makes himself at home. Levin pulls Disco up after twenty seconds of stomps…

…

…

…

…and drops him with a Jackknife Powerbomb!

"Caesar's disdain for Disco Kid is well-documented," says Al, "and Kevin Levin is certainly earning his lictor duty keep with that Jackknife Powerbomb!"

Kevin sneers…

"I don't think he's done…" Cris says.

"PLEASE be done… PLEASE be done…" Jeremy pleads.

…

…

…

…as Kevin pulls Disco up by the arm…

"Nooooooo…" Jeremy whimpers.

…

…

…

…and yanks him into an impactful Null Void Slam!

"YES! Hahaha!" Jonathan laughs. "Kevin Levin, you are swiftly RISING on my list of favorite wrestlers on this earth!"

"Null Void Slam by Kevin E. Levin," Al says, "and the Disco Fever…is getting vaccinated right before us."

Kevin grabs Disco Kid again…

"Come on, guys—can't you leave him be?! Enough already! He DOESN'T deserve this from you! He was just having fun!" Jeremy argues.

"Well, right now, my twin, THEY'RE having fun…and so am I," Jonathan smirks.

…

…

…and pushes him towards a waiting Caesar, who holds him in a Rear Waist Lock.

"Uh-oh…" Al murmurs.

"Caesar's turn!" Cris says.

Caesar's eyes become more incendiary as he hangs onto Disco, radiating intensity…

"…Hey, just because Disco's getting hurt doesn't mean the music has to end! In fact, I've got the PERFECT song!" Jonathan declares.

"What…?" Al blinks.

"Yeah—here it is…" Jonathan clears his throat.

…

…

…and Caesar gives Disco Kid a German Suplex! He holds onto Disco's body, stands back up…switches to a Full Nelson, and delivers a Dragon Suplex! Then Caesar switches to a Double Chickenwing, still holding on…and scores with a Tiger Suplex!

"Loosen up your body 'till you get Suplexed! Loosen up your body, baby; get Suplexed! Loosen up your body 'till you get Suplexed! Loosen up your body, baby; get Suplexed!" Jonathan proceeds to sing a la Chris Brown as Disco Kid is getting thrown around. Al Michaels just sweatdrops BIG TIME…while Jeremy is horrified.

Caesar, STILL keeping a hold of Disco, transfers into giving Disco a Back Suplex! He holds on even STILL…crosses Disco's arms across his waist and now hits an X-Plex!

"Oh, my, my! I'm having a real good time! Watching him fly high up into the sky!" Jonathan keeps "singing".

Caesar keeps Disco…and now delivers a Rolling Saito Suplex…then a Regal-Plex! He holds on…and adds to the deluge of throws with a Cobra Clutch Suplex!

"Oh, my, my! I really, really hope he dies!" Jonathan sings on. "Yes, yes, I…am enjoying myself tonight! Watching him—"

Caesar lets go of his Cobra Clutch…then pushes him towards Kevin Levin…

…

…who drops him with another Null Void Slam!

"GET. HIS. ASS. KICKED!" Jonathan finishes his own chorus and proceeds to start scatting, stand up and do a snazzy cha-cha…sort of… It might actually be more awkward than snazzy on second look…

Jeremy holds his head in grief, sorrow and shame, in exactly that order. "…I don't know what's worse: your singing, your dancing, or what's happened to Disco Kid…"

Caesar roars in dominance, standing above a limp Disco Kid, much to the disdain of the Columbus crowd. Aemilius Paullus makes a bowing motion before the Emperor before applauding his handiwork.

"Hahahahaha! Feel the pain! FEEL IT! _Urbs Suplecum, futatrix!_" Jonathan exclaims.

"…WHAT was that?" Jeremy is confused.

"Oh, heheh…that's 'City of the Suplexes, unsavory female mistress' in Latin," Jonathan explains with a grin.

"…" Jeremy stares at his slightly sadistic brother.

"…" Al is just speechless.

"…Sooooo, 'Suplex City, bitch'?" Cris translates in colloquial speak.

"You got it!" Jonathan nods.

"…You know, it's BAD ENOUGH that you had to go there, but you couldn't even just outright say it; no, you HAD to be witty to make these even harder on me…"

Caesar, wanting one final exclamation mark…

…

…

…

…

…lifts up Disco and DROPS him with the Roman Slam!

"…and NOW A FREAKING ROMAN SLAM! Have you done enough, Caesar?!" Jeremy wails.

Caesar puts his foot on Disco's chest and flexes his muscles, the fans absolutely despising this view. Caesar pulls out a denarius from his tunic pocket and hands it to Kevin Levin as payment for his work. Meanwhile, Caesar continues to revel in what he has done to begin the evening.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_**The Dragon Kids go to their locker room after the Disco Ball…**_

\- The Dragon Kids return backstage, talking between themselves about whether or not they should accept the invitation if Disco Kid asks them to come to another Disco Ball…

\- …when Enrique brings the conversation to a more important matter at hand. He asks Max about them putting up their World Tag Team Championship just five days after winning it as opposed to twelve days…and Max reiterates to Enrique that while they very well COULD have taken the rematch in a week, doing it this way lets everybody know that "no matter what, we're not afraid. We are fighting CHAMPIONS—keyword: Champions. And as big as the journey was to getting these Titles, it's only getting bigger when we try to keep them. Fans have been getting behind us because they wanted to see us live our dream…but we can't stop there now because it's not a dream anymore; it's for REAL. We DID it…and we're going to show any and every tag team here who thinks that we'll be easy for them to knock off of the top of the mountain…that they're going to have to do better than that. We're setting the bar now, Enrique. We're setting the bar for the entire CCW _Ozone_ Tag Division… Let's set it as high as we can. Because trust me…Emmy would do the same thing if it was her, and she'd want us to do it too."

Enrique listens to Max…especially about what Emmy would want…and he nods, "Yeah, sí…" He then grins confidently. "Well…it starts right here. I hope those Forces are ready for us, because they can't underestimate us anymore…"

"That's right," Max says. "But no matter what they bring…we LEAVE with THESE." Max shakes his half of the Tag Team gold.

"_Definitivamente_," Enrique agrees.

"Definitely," Max says as well. He then opens the door to their locker room…

…and the Dragon Kids both GASP in unison at what they see. "What the—?!" Max is surprised.

"Oh my…!" Enrique manages to blurt out…

…

…

…as the bodies of Kurtis Stryker, Achmed and Amir Khan, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Shaquille O'Neal, Cyrax, Sektor, Glass Joe (who is bleeding), Sportacus, Mr. Krabs, and Bear Hugger are all strewn across the floor of the room! Their bodies range from barely moving (like Sportacus) to unconscious (like Glass Joe), but they are all in rather bad shape, like the end result of a tornado. Max and Enrique are aghast as they see this…and they wonder how this even occurred and who is responsible…

…but then Enrique turns his head, gasps again…directs Max to what he sees…

…

…

…and points out a stray pile of glass bottles…SODA bottles…and they aren't from the sodas at the Disco Bar…

It is now that Max and Enrique realize what this was: a direct message to them on just who they are up against this evening with their Championship on the line.

* * *

_**Woody Paige making a quick announcement…that ends up being even quicker than expected…**_

Cameras are live in the office of the CCW Chief Content Officer and Majority Owner Woody Paige, who welcomes everybody officially to _Ozone_ 41 live in Columbus, Ohio. "It is a monumental time to be a CCW wrestler as we are approaching the second of the fondly-designated Big Three PPVs in our calendar, _CCW Regal Rumble_, which will be live from the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Considering that the PPV _Pandemonium_ from last Sunday was honored as PPV of the Year at the 2014 FWAs, I'd say that that is a good omen for what is to come in the next five weeks and in Philly."

Woody states that EVERY match on CCW television becomes paramount at this time now more than ever…because those matches will have a bearing on who will be invited to participate in the CCW _Ozone_ Regal Rumble Match. Thirty men will take part in the contest with two men starting the match and one more being added to the bout every seventy-five seconds thereafter. Wrestlers are eliminated when they are thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor…

…until it comes down to the final FIVE. Then, it becomes a Five-Way Dance with eliminations taking place via pinfall or submission. The last individual standing will earn a CCW Magnus Championship Match in the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan for _CCW Zenith_.

"Now, that is not all," Woody says. "I did previously promise as well that I would use this time tonight to talk about the women's side of—"

Woody is cut off by the sound of his cellphone ringing…and, upon quickly excusing himself, he takes the call…

…

…

…and as soon as he hears who it is…his eyes widen…and then he leans forward in shock…and the only things heard are him saying, "No, no, hey, I GOT it… I GOT it! You don't have to…!" as he abruptly walks away with his phone to his ear, talking to whomever. The particulars are unclear, but Woody appears somewhat flustered and taken aback by what he's hearing over the phone…

In any case, for all intents and purposes, that concludes the announcement as there is show of wrestling to get to. Woody had only wanted to take up a certain amount of time…and that time is now gone. The commentators wonder amongst themselves what that call was about and who it was from…and what the other half of the announcement was supposed to be…

…but the sound of a voice belting out, "ARE YOU READY?!" and an engulfment of green lighting reminds them all of what they must now turn their attentions to.

* * *

_**The X-Factors vs. The Brain Trust**_

\- Kicking off the program is tag team action between the X-Factors and Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter of the Brain Trust; as Al Michaels brought up, the Brain Trust attacked Odd and Ulrich on _Ozone 38_ after initially distracting them in a match against the Cereal Killers, which the X-Factors would lose. Odd and Ulrich head for the ring, "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine blasting through the speakers…

…but once they get to the ring and tried their pre-match degenerate spiel…they have trouble getting it going. Odd exasperatedly shouts, "Son of a bitch, why can't I freaking do this right?!"

…to which Ulrich replies, "I think you and I BOTH know why."

\- Odd sighs and acknowledges that ever since Aelita revealed herself to be the Fourth Woman in the Queendom, the two of them haven't been the same. "I've been wrecked, you've been wrecked, Yumi's been VERY wrecked…Jeremie's probably wrecked; even KIWI'S wrecked! Sissi…eh, who gives a damn about her? Milly and Tamiya, wrecked; Jim, wrecked; Samantha, wrecked; Mrs. Hertz, wrecked; William…"

"Let's not talk about him," Ulrich curtly says. "Personally, you want to know who I wonder is wrecked or not? …Franz Hopper." The crowd "Oooohs" upon hearing this from Ulrich, who evidently has been taking this hard…

…as Odd acknowledges, but he goes on to say that tonight isn't about her. They intend to deal with her on their own time, but tonight's the night they "get payback on a tag team that made our brains hurt, screwed us out of a match and didn't even have the decency to buy us dinner afterwards!"

\- Ulrich nods in agreement and says, "It''s funny how the Brain Trust goes around teaching people math equations and school junk that we're never going to use a day in our much-less-boring lives…but tonight, WE'RE teaching, THEY'RE learning, and the lesson for tonight is gonna be something they'll ALWAYS keep in mind: …don't screw with the X-Factors, 'cause we'll screw you back and screw you harder." Ulrich concludes that tonight, not even a friend gone astray is going to keep them from administering an ass-whupping everyone knows and loves tonight, and if they aren't down with that…you know the rest.

\- Following that message, "Engel" by Rammstein plays…and Dmitri and Dexter walk onto the stage with Jimmy Neutron accompanying them…but before they walk down the ramp, Jimmy pauses and tells his fellow geniuses that he has business he must attend to backstage…and he leaves the capable Dexter and Dmitri to handle Odd and Ulrich.

\- Dmitri and Dexter, with that, proceed down the ramp…and on the way to the ring, Dmitri pulls out a small notepad from his shirt pocket. He then pulls out a pencil and…proceeds to survey Ulrich and Odd and write down what appears to be some form of mathematical equation or series of equations with Ulrich and Odd's names written as well. He and Dexter inspect the work on this notepad and nod in concord before entering the ring for the match. Jeremy wonders what on earth THAT'S about…and Jonathan suggests that it is the Brain Trust writing a mathematical game plan for this match based on…possibly Odd's weight, Ulrich's weight, their heights, the size of the ring, their top speeds… Jeremy's head then begins to hurt and he tells his brother politely to shut up.

\- Before either team even engages one another though…"Dance Away" by Damn Valentines plays…and out come Barry and Kenny of the Twinleaves. The X-Factors clearly aren't in any mood to see them at ringside, but the _Pokémon_ characters coolly (depending on your definition of "cool") tell the X-Factors that they're only out there to watch and relax, as evidenced by their bottles of lemonade fresh from a Sinnoh vending machine. As the two of them take their seats beside a giddy Cris Collinsworth, the bell sounds and Odd starts the match out against Dexter while Ulrich glares at the Twinleaves and sneers. Kenny just cheekily waves to the Lyoko Samurai.

-Dexter controls Odd at the beginning with Single Leg Takedowns, but Odd manages to Up-Kick Dexter each time to escape…doing so thrice before giving Dexter a Frankensteiner from laying on his back. Next is an Inverted Atomic Drop from Odd, then two Knife Edge Chops. Odd Irish Whips Dexter across into the ropes…and goes for a Dropkick, but Dexter grabs onto the ropes and Odd crashes onto his back instead. Dexter takes advantage by applying a Half Boston Crab…

…which he maintains for approximately fifteen seconds before Odd ensnares Dexter in a Small Package for a near-fall. Odd gets to his feet, Back Elbows Dexter, ends around and German Suplexes him to bring him down.

\- Odd tags in Ulrich, and the X-Factors double-team with Odd holding Dexter in a Side Headlock…and Ulrich nailing a Diving Double Axe-Handle to the spine. Ulrich adds to the offense shortly with a Belly-to-Back Suplex afterwards. Meanwhile, the Twinleaves and Cris Collinsworth are having a lovely conversation about being members of the FWA-winning Stable of the Year, thus giving them "one more FWA than the X-Factors have now or will have ever."

\- After a series of Head Slams into the top turnbuckle, Ulrich tags Odd back in. Dexter goes for kicks to Ulrich's leg to break out of the predicament…but Ulrich catches one of these kicks…lifts Dexter up while Odd is on one knee…and drops Dexter with a Fisherman Buster onto Odd's knee!

\- Odd puts Dexter in a Tree of Woe…climbs up the corner and presses his boot into Dexter's crotch. Odd smirks as he has plenty of fun with this…and as Dexter gets out of the Tree and tries to roll to his own corner, Odd dives off of the top rope and executes a Diving Elbow Drop! Odd covers Dexter…but Dexter kicks out. Not allowing the Cartoon Network Genius—or his private area—get any rest, Odd hits Dexter with a Double Leg Drop to the breadbasket a la Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Then he scores with a Dropkick to the face of Dexter as he's sitting up, then a Flipping Senton that allows Odd to land in a Jackknife Pinning combination on Dexter…which gets another near-fall as Dexter bridges up to his feet…

…twists…and ends up getting lifted again by Odd into an Air Raid Crash try…

…which Dexter escapes from behind Odd, pushing him towards the ropes…where Dmitri grabs him in a Double Chickenwing into the ropes! Odd tries to fight out with a Back Elbow, adding a Jumping Enzuigiri as he turns around to knock Dmitri down…

…and…Dexter runs at Odd…into a Drop Toe Hold onto the middle rope. Odd stands on Dexter's back from here to choke him over the middle rope…before vaulting from here into a Corkscrew Plancha onto Dmitri! With Dmitri down outside of the ring and Dexter still lying on the middle rope…Odd grabs Petrovich by the legs…and Catapults him from the floor, sending him into Dexter for a Meeting of the Minds!

\- Odd goes back to the apron…and Springboards into a Cross Body onto Dexter inside the ring…for a near-fall.

\- After a Gourdbuster, Odd tags in Ulrich…who gives Dexter a Springboard Leg Drop to the back of the head…and allows Odd to add to it with a Standing Moonsault to Dexter's back. Then the X-Factors, making sure to make eye contact with the smarmy Twinleaves, pick Dexter up and give him a Double Wheelbarrow Suplex…from which Ulrich maintains a cradle to pin him for a near-fall.

\- The Lyoko Warriors look at one another…and throw up stereo Xs, which means it's time for a DirectX to put an end to things. With Ulrich standing behind Dexter for the Sweep, Odd hits the ropes for the Spinning Heel Kick…

…

…but Dmitri Petrovich runs back inside the ring to intercept Odd with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Ulrich does Sweep Dexter, but he sees Odd now down. Ulrich charges at Dmitri and punches him square in the jaw, then European Uppercuts him. Following a few corner Head Slams…

…Ulrich goes for a Tornado DDT to the Backyard Genius…

…while firing with an Enzuigiri to Dexter in mid-maneuver…

…

…but Dexter ducks the kick…and jumps up to hit Ulrich with a kick of his own as Dmitri sets Ulrich down!

\- Dmitri next picks Ulrich up into a Bear Hug…and Dexter hits the ropes…allowing the Brain Trust to connect with a Spinebuster/Sleeper Slam combination!

\- Odd is back on the apron and manages to connect with a Springboard Dropkick to Dexter's back, sending him into Dmitri in the process. Odd throws them both out of the ring…

…and goes for a Suicide Dive into both men…

…but Dexter and Dmitri both catch Della Robbia…and give him a Double Ring-Post Front Slam Backbreaker…

…then…place Odd in a Double Fireman's Carry…

…and with Dexter grabbing Odd's feet, he projects him to provide extra momentum for Dmitri's DVD onto the floor!

\- Dmitri and Dexter, aware that Ulrich is the legal man, both proceed to go to work on him inside the ring; Dmitri puts Ulrich in a Cobra Clutch…and Dexter punches Ulrich in the gut before hitting the ropes and Dropkicking Ulrich in one knee…then the other knee, forcing Ulrich down to the canvas with Dmitri's Cobra Clutch still applied.

\- Meanwhile, as Dmitri wears down Ulrich, Dexter goes to the outside…and places Odd's leg underneath the steel ring steps by the Brain Trust corner…and stands on the ring steps, staying by his corner but making sure that Odd is trapped there! Jonathan adeptly notes that this keeps Odd from waiting by his own corner to tag out to Ulrich, while Kenny chuckles at Odd's plight.

\- Dmitri tags out to Dexter, who gives Ulrich Palm Strikes to the torso…followed by a Cravate Clutch which is parlayed into a Jawbreaker…then a Running Shiranui Stunner out of the corner! Then, Dexter still holds on and performs a Snapmare into a Dropkick to the back of the head. Dexter covers Ulrich…and only gets a near-fall…

…and all the while, Dmitri is now standing on the ring steps which keep Odd's leg trapped! The Brain Trust are effectively isolating one member of the _Code Lyoko _degenerates, and, of course, the Twinleaves are just eating it up at ringside.

\- As Dexter holds Ulrich in an Arm-Trap Camel Clutch, Dmitri Double Stomps onto the steel steps to further ail Odd's leg! Ulrich struggles in Dexter's grasp and, at this moment, is not aware of where Odd is.

\- However, Ulrich finds himself actively searching for Odd when he counters a Dragon Superplex try from Dexter with Backward Hip Thrusts to the gut…and then a Whisper in the Wind out of the corner! Ulrich crawls towards his corner…and doesn't see Della Robbia, which confuses and irks him. Ulrich, unable to tag, has to deal with Dmitri instead when he tags in for Dexter. Dmitri goes for a left hand…but Ulrich blocks it and fights back with Chops to the chest and kicks to the legs…and a Spinning Back Chop directly to the neck, showcasing some of his martial arts skills.

"I bet some time in the gym with Yumi helped perfect some strikes like that," Jeremy chortles.

"Not as much as time in a gym with Nico perfects OUR striking," Barry retorts to Jeremy.

\- Meanwhile, Ulrich has Dmitri in a corner and punches his head from the middle rope, getting in six strikes before Dmitri pushes Ulrich away…and runs at Ulrich, only to receive a Spinning Heel Kick to the face! Then Ulrich climbs to the top rope…but it's less for an offensive maneuver and more for a bird's eye view…

…a bird's eye view that allows him to locate where his partner is, trapped by the steel ring steps in the Brain Trust corner! Ulrich jumps to the ring apron and Yakuza Kicks Dexter off of the apron, something he didn't see coming! Ulrich then dismounts from the apron to push the stairs off of Odd's leg, permitting his escape. Ulrich helps Odd away from the scene of the crime, towards the X-Factor corner…

…but Dexter runs off of the steel steps and steps off into a Jumping High Knee into Ulrich's back! As this occurs, Dmitri delivers a Diving Apron Shoulder Block to knock down Odd!

\- Dexter and Dmitri then Double Hammer Throw Odd with authority into the security barricade spine-first!

\- The two geniuses, after reviewing their notes…try to do the same thing to Ulrich to send him into the apron back-first…

…

…but Ulrich performs a handstand onto the ring apron…projects himself into a handspring into the ring ropes…

…

…and jumps backward onto the floor into a Handspring Back Elbow to both geniuses!

\- Ulrich pushes Dmitri back into the ring…ascends to the top rope, and, this time, goes for offense, hitting a Diving Clothesline…which leads to another two-count!

\- Ulrich goes for the Impact Buster onto Dmitri…but Dexter runs in, hits the ropes…

…and goes for a Bulldog Lariat, but Ulrich pushes Dexter away, forward rolls underneath, kicks Dexter in the gut and goes for the Impact Buster onto him!

…But Dexter twists Ulrich's arm and counters with a Running Bulldog into the middle turnbuckle! Ulrich clutches his face while Dexter climbs to the top rope…

…

…and…Dexter's Diving Front Dropkick is countered into a Powerbomb! Ulrich pushes Dexter's legs back…lifts him up…and Northern Lights Suplexes Dexter onto Dmitri's supine body!

\- With the geniuses in a crumpled heap and rolling outside of the ring, Odd manages to work his way back to the ring apron…

…

…and Ulrich tags the wacky one in! Odd eyes both of the geniuses…

…hits the ropes…

…

…

…and scores with a No-Hands High Angle Senton Plancha onto both of them! "SOARING…AAAAAAND SCOOOORIIIIING!" Al proclaims.

"Aaaaaaaand BORIIIIING…" Kenny groans.

Odd, on the outside, throws Dexter into the ring post…goes to the apron…

…

…and gives him a Bronco Buster against the steel ring post! "That'll take off some IQ points!" Jeremy shouts.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING, NUMBNUTS!" Cris cries.

\- Back inside the ring, Odd hits Dmitri with a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker…followed by a Brainbuster, connecting the moves together seamlessly…and that's not all…

…

…as Odd places Dmitri onto the top rope and nails him with a Superplex! Odd covers Dmitri: 1…2…

…

…2.889 Dexter breaks it up! Dexter pulls Dmitri to his own corner, tags himself legally in, and goes to punch away at Odd's skull…

…but then he eats a Shining Wizard to the face from Ulrich! Ulrich Exploder Suplexes Dexter towards a corner…then sends Dmitri to that same corner…and with Odd on all fours…Ulrich scores with a Double Poetry in Motion to both of the geniuses!

\- The X-Factors then choose to focus on the legal genius, Dmitri…

…

…and with Ulrich holding onto the feet, Odd heads to the high-rent district…

…and nails the X Marks the Spot!

\- Ulrich keeps Dmitri at bay…while Odd goes for the ODDity onto Dexter…

…

…but Dexter grabs the top rope to stay onto his feet! Dexter turns around as Odd rolls back, and Dexter goes for a Sunset Flip…but Odd rolls through…and, with Dexter sitting, nails him with a Laser Arrow! Dexter is laid out…and Odd heads to the top rope again…

…while Dmitri is getting Shoulder Blocked into the barricade by Ulrich Stern. Odd is at the top…

…

…and, suddenly, Kenny taps Ulrich on the shoulder, having left the announce desk briefly. Ulrich turns around and Kenny immediately backpedals, begging off and claiming that he meant no harm…

…

…and meanwhile, Odd…MISSES the Hydroplane as Dmitri pulls Dexter out of the way by the foot! Even though Odd lands onto his feet with a stumble, Al points out that, had it not been for Ulrich's attention being detracted from Dmitri, that would not have happened and Odd could have connected.

\- Dexter and Dmitri are now on the outside…and as Ulrich is pursuing Kenny with a clenched fist, Dmitri blasts Ulrich from behind with a Lariat!

\- Dexter, still the legal man, goes back inside the ring, grabs Odd…

…

…

…only for his Dexter Driver, the Double Leg Slam Lift spun into a Reverse Piledriver, to be countered into a Hurricanrana by Della Robbia! Odd gets back up to his feet…and goes for the Spin Cycle…

…but Dexter backs into the ropes, pushes Odd across…and has his Discus Elbow blocked; Odd picks Dexter up into a Fireman's Carry…but Dexter escapes behind, grabs Odd in a Waist Lock…but that's reversed…and Odd runs into the ropes to pin Dexter via O'Connor Roll! Odd has Dexter pinned…

…but this time, Barry is on the apron distracting the referee!

\- Odd is screaming at the referee to look alive…but then he gets nailed in the side of the head with Planck's Constant, the Knee Trembler of Dmitri Petrovich!

\- With Odd completely dazed…Dexter picks Odd up and, this time, nails the Dexter Driver! Dexter pins Odd: 1…2…

…3!

\- The Brain Trust picks up the win…and with the X-Factors down, the Twinleaves just can't help themselves…

\- Kenny picks up a microphone from the timekeeper's area and proceeds to laugh…and laugh…and laugh…before speaking: "Man…this has just not been a fun time for you lately, has it? First, you have to watch your sweet, precious, pinkie-pie, cutie-pie friend sell out to Sailor Moon and the Queendom… That had to break a few hearts, huh? Turning her back on you two and Yumi like that? She does that to YOUR girlfriend…" Kenny points to Ulrich… "…and in her ACW debut she kicks YOUR girlfriend's petite Azelf like a soccer ball," Kenny points to Odd now. "Boy, she didn't give a Rattata's tail about her being your other half, huh? In fact…if I didn't know any better, I'd say that her being your other half actually made little Aelita WANT to give her such an embarrassing beating. Heheheh…so there's that… The degenerate 'legacy', if you can call it that, is STILL in heavy decline… That doesn't appear to be changing any moment soon… And, to top it all off, guess what? NOW you just lost to the Brain Trust. Hahaha…" Kenny enters the ring with the X-Factors still down, Barry at the timekeeper's area to pick up a mix of his own, because he is just dying to get in on this. But for now, Kenny has more: "Haha…tell me…how long has it been since either of you WON a match around here? When was the last time you pulled a victory out? Does anybody know? Does anybody remember? Anybody? …Believe it or not…I know the answer to that and, unlike most of you, I didn't even have to look it up: it was _Ozone 35_…when you, by way of an exposed turnbuckle, knocked us out of the Combine Cup in the semifinals. And that little 'victory' is paying off in spades, isn't it? Especially since YOUR X-Family is starting to slowly keel over…while OUR family…the Rookie Revolution…are still going strong as your 2014 Stable of the Year. Yeah, that's right, Lyoko losers—WE'VE got an FWA next to us, and YOU don't! Hahahahaha!"

The fans don't nearly find this amusing, but Kenny and Barry sure do…and Barry proceeds to walk over towards Ulrich and start saying his own piece: "It's like every single day that passes, our stock rises…and your stock just continues to take a long, nasty fall hitting every branch on the way down. Did you ever think that…maybe it's a sign of something, X-Factors? A sign that instead of making Shiftry jokes about us, you oughta look in the mirror and realize that YOU'RE the REAL joke? A sign that both of you…just can't hold up against our Hawesomesauce? It's even funnier, because you two run around here telling everybody and their parents that you've got two words for them…but the more I think about it, the more I look at you, so pathetic, so broken down, so mediocre…the more I start to believe that maybe you should take your own advice. Maybe you should lay down and do what you've told so many others, us included, to do…"

Ulrich is starting to get to his knees…Odd is starting to stir too…

…and Barry crouches down in front of Ulrich and says, "Maybe…it's about time for YOU TWO to suck it!"

As soon as the last word of that comes out, Ulrich jacks Barry's jaw out of nowhere with a right fist! Barry goes down and the Lyoko Warrior goes after him in a fit of rage, having heard enough from both of the Twinleaves! Kenny tries to pull Ulrich off of Barry, but Ulrich angrily Back Elbows him…right into a Double Leg Takedown from Odd! Odd and Kenny roll around on the mat trading punches, as do Ulrich and Barry!

\- Eventually Barry rolls out of the ring away from the angry Stern…but Ulrich grabs him by the hair and ears and forcibly pulls him back into the ring for more punches! Kenny actually gets an upper hand on Odd and manages to get up and stomp away at him from above. Kenny pulls Odd up shortly thereafter…and goes for a Short-Arm Clothesline…but Odd flips through it, lands onto his feet and gives Kenny a Spin Cycle! Barry clips the nose of Ulrich and goes for a Palmer Bomb onto him…but Odd, ready to help, drills Barry with a Laser Arrow before he can lift Ulrich up! Ulrich escapes…and then adds to the onslaught with an Impact Buster to Barry!

\- The X-Factors stand up and glare at the Twinleaves, Odd shouting, "DO WE LOOK LIKE WE'RE JOKING NOW, JACKASSES?!"…

…but then, "Testify" by Rage Against the Machine plays! The X-Factors know who that means is coming out, and the Lyoko fighters motion for the Cereal Killers to bring it. True Rabbit and Tony the Tiger start marching towards the squared circle, EVERYONE in their sights in truth… Odd and Ulrich are facing the oncoming cereal mascots…

…which means their backs are turned to the Twinleaves…and Kenny, from his knees, hits them both with a Low Blow from behind! Kenny holds onto his neck afterward, still feeling the Spin Cycle but satisfied with his undetected groin strikes.

\- Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger reach the ring…and upon entering, Tony reaches for the also-downed Barry, ready to bring some serious pain…but Kenny manages to grab Barry in a Rear Waist Lock and roll with him amateur wrestling style to get him out of the ring! From here, Kenny picks Barry up and places him in a Fireman's Carry, putting one foot in front of the other to run to the back with his partner, saving the skin of the Twinleaves…

…but also leaving the X-Factors on a silver platter, as the fans and a gleeful Cris Collinsworth realize.

\- The X-Factors try to fend off the Cereal Killers, but Headbutts by both animals are enough to put a stop to any such defense…as Tony drops Odd with a Chokeslam, allowing Trix to capitalize with a Rabbit's Foot upside Della Robbia's cranium! Then, Ulrich runs into a Sidewalk Slam (Tony)/Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog (Trix) combination as he tries to fight back one last time.

\- Tony the Tiger puts Ulrich in a Standing Headscissors…and spins him out and pulverizes him with a Frosted Flake Bomb! Shortly thereafter, Trix Rabbit nails Odd with a Trixbuster…

…holds onto Odd's hair to maintain him in a seated position…

…allowing Tony to hit the ropes and complete the Snap Crackle Pop! The Cereal Killers snarl and let out feral yells, foaming at the mouth in effervescent rage while the crowd is upset…the Twinleaves are (most likely) yukking it up backstage…and Annie Frazier is…probably happy that the animals get the stand tall…one would suppose. …In case anyone was keeping track of that at this stage of the show.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_**As the X-Factors go backstage…**_

\- Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern have to use each other to stand and make their way backstage together, having been so greatly beaten down…both grumbling over the aches and the pains…

…when Barry and Kenny both CRACK them over their spines with steel chair shots to knock them both right to the cold hard ground! And WHY did the Twinleaves do this?

"…Just to remind you of the REAL reason your night got Floatzeled…again…" Kenny smirks.

\- Barry chuckles…and gives the downed X-Factors a crotch chop of his own (one without the crossing of the arms, so more like the one the Young Bucks utilize) before the Twinleaves walk off together, satisfied and amused. The X-Factors are left writhing on the floor…with even more aches than before now…but as Ulrich lifts up his head…a look in his eyes reveals not so much pain…and more so INFURIATION…

* * *

_**Tony Delvecchio puts on a show…**_

\- "Ay, open da ears an' close up da sewah holes, 'cuz da Vec's got somethin' ta say!" Tony Delvecchio takes the middle of the ring, lollipop in mouth.

\- "Everybody in da world today is startin' ta figuh out just how hawdcore dis Backyard Kid really is, like it or hate it!" Tony declares. "Evah since last Sunday, when I absolutely DISMANTLED da formah ECW studmuffin Otto Rocket and beat dat chump to da bloodiest o' pulps…people have been put on da notice on MOI! It's just like I told HIM…and just like I told all a' you ladies an' boys… When it comes ta gettin' hawdcore…when it comes ta bein' EXTREME…I'M da guy ya put your money on, not some pterodactyl stuck in da wrong decade!" Tony then tosses his lollipop to a girl amongst the booing crowd. With a smirk he says, "You know ya wanted dat, tootsie. Da ladies love da lollies…"

\- "People out dere were sayin' dat Tony Delvecchio was just a punk-ass kid hankerin' to be taught a lesson, eh…" Tony sneers. "Some may call dose people ignorant…some may call dose people hopeful…but da truth is…dose people are absolutely CORRECT…because da Vec DID learn himself a lesson outta dis. Dat lesson…is about how SAWWWLTY othah bozos happen ta be, all because I proved I was da bettah man, da bettah hawdcore fightah den Mistah Ottoman! At dose Fiction Wrestling Awards…I was en route ta earnin' numbah-one contention for da ECW Animation Championship…until a bunch a chitlin-snortin' chinchillas decided ta gang up on me an' drow da Vec ovah da top rope!"

\- Tony continues, "I coulda given dat reptilian title a meanin', cleaned off da dust from dat ding an' made it mine..but not one…not two…but DREE individuals, all formah ECW wingdings demselves, banded tagethah to stop me. An' did it get me hot? You bet it got me hot; I pitched a fit when I had ta to go to da back…at first. But candidly speakin'…can I say I blame dose dree guappos fa what dey did dat evenin'? I mean…dey HAD TA know dat it'd take all dree a' dem ta get me outta da match put tagethah, because none o' dem hold a candle ta dis guy on deir own!"

\- As the crowd boos Tony's slickness and attitude, the Vec keeps going with his accusation: "I'm more of a man, more hawdcore den all dree o' dose posahs combined! So dey had ta butt buddy up ta defend dat scuzzball Rocket's 'honor', an' I use DAT term loosah dan a squeaky screw. But da truth is, none a' dose jokes would evah have da coglioni ta step up ta me face-ta-face like da tough guys dey believe demselves ta be! Da only ding tough about dose specimens is how tough it is ta give a damn about 'em and how extreme dey DINK dey can get! Dey're just like Rocket, an' if dey came up ta me in an alleyway, in a bingo hall, or in da _Ozone_ Lair, dey'd end up just like Rocket did too!" The crowd REALL doesn't like that out of the Backyard Kid.

\- "Heheh…dat actually sounds like it'd be a blast, eh?" Tony chuckles. "Too bad you'd nevah get ta see such a ding go down since, again, dose dree are mere—"

\- Suddenly, "Gravity" by Cyrenic plays, cutting Tony off! The crowd and the men on commentary immediately recognize this as Vincent Valentine's entrance music! Tony's eyes widen as he finds himself absolutely stunned…

…

…

…

…

…

…when FTW's Vincent Valentine comes into the _Ozone_ stage! Tony Delvecchio doesn't know what to make of this, and the crowd is hollering big time!

…

…But it's Jonathan Ellis who notices…that Mr. Valentine is wearing a black mop on his head held tight with a red headband on his forehead…and that he has a red bed sheet for a cape…and instead of a golden glove on his left hand, he just had gold paint on his left hand… Suffice to say, this guy is NOT the real Vincent Valentine, much to the fans' chagrin…

…but Tony reacts, "Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa—hey! HEY! AY! …Ay…who da hell let YOU in da place? What is dis—did security fall asleep again back dere?! …I don't see an invitation for da show in ya hand, so as far as I'm concerned you've got NO BUS—"

\- Then "I Came to Play" by Downstait plays! Tony blinks thrice, mouth agape…

…

…

…

…and out comes UCA's Toad!

…

…with a red polka-dotted helmet…and a pirtate's jacket…and a diaper…

\- Tony, flustered and sweating, exclaims, "Now DIS?! …Tom Brady, when da hell did ya grow a mushroom on ya head?! …And why are YOU here?! Dis is a total SHOCK ta me, man! Dere's no PRINCESS here; I can tell ya DAT…so you got as much of a reason ta be in da _Ozone_ Lair as—"

\- Then "Say It to My Face" by Downstait plays! Tony almost falls over in utter disbelief now…

…

…

…as Joey Wheeler appears!

…

…

And this guy…actually looks the closest like the real thing…but he isn't. One can tell by the "Totally just as good as Yugi!" t-shirt he is wearing.

\- "Okay, WHAT is going on?! What, who, why…?!" Tony plays up his stupor, which only draws more and loud boos.

\- With all three of the visitors inside the ring… "…You…you know what…? You know what? …If you've got somethin' ta say ta me, ta say right here…ya oughta go right ahead an' say it." Tony holds his microphone to the three others…

…

…

…

…and "Vincent" is the one who takes the mic to talk for them. He proceeds to speak, "You say…that the reason why we all eliminated you together in that Battle Royal…was because we were bitter men and none of us could do it on our own…but the truth, Tony…is that we ALL wanted to eliminate you and we couldn't decide amongst ourselves who should do the honors, so we opted to share. You were the one who cost Otto his own ECW Title opportunity…so you can consider our actions a returning of the favor. You, Tony Delvecchio, are not as hardcore as any of us were…you're not as hardcore as any of us ARE…and you'll NEVER be as hardcore as Otto Rocket. That…is a fantasy, an ABSURD fantasy. …It is almost as absurd as me saying I am as relevant as Cloud Strife…or as absurd as Toad saying he is as relevant as Mario." "Toad" shakes his head to affirm this outright. "…Or as absurd as Joey saying he is as relevant as Yugi."

"Joey", offended, shouts, "Hey, I'm…" He points to his shirt… "…TOTALLY just as good as Yuges!"

…to which "Vincent" deadpans, "No, you're not."

"…I know," "Joey" admits, hanging his head low in shame.

\- "…Dat what you dink, huh? Dat what you say?" Tony smacks his lips. "Well, since you're all here—uninvited, but here nonedaless…why don't we prove ourselves a point? You all drew me outta da ring at da FWAs, and I dink I owe all o' YOU one…so how 'bout we start somethin' RIGHT NOW? YOU…YOU…and YOU…ALL DREE versus ME. Three-on-One…Handicap Hardcore Match. Get me a ref! Get me a zebra out here!"

\- Referee Freddy Lacqua walks out after much pestering…and even he has to look at Tony and try to communicate how ridiculous this truly is. However, Tony continues to ask, "Whaddaya say, big shots? Dink ya have what it takes ta rise to da occasion?"

\- "Vincent" looks at his two fellow "ECW alumni"…and says, "All three of us…against only you? …A Three-on-One Handicap Hardcore Match? …I am unsure… We eliminated you together from the Battle Royal for JUSTICE… That was fine… But this proposal for a match…sounds more like a sin…"

\- Tony smirks. "Naaah, Vince, don't you worry your dark, pretty head about dat. I wouldn't drow it down if I didn't dink I could pull it off! So no…my proposal is FAR from a sin…but if I spent a night wit' dat Yuffie Kisaragi chick, DEN you'd be looking at some sins! Hahahaha!" Tony laughs heartily, but the crowd and "Vincent" don't share that sense of humor.

\- "Yo, tell me he did NOT just freakin' say that! No way! He didn't just GO there!" "Joey" nudges a stoic "Vincent" and says, "Vincent, are you gonna just stand here and take that? He just said that about YUFFIE! How can you let him say something like that about someone as—"

"Shut up, Joey…" "Vincent" cuts him off.

"Okay." "Joey" then hangs his head low in shame.

\- "…Well? I'm waiting…" Tony stamps his foot, looking for a response….

…

…

…

\- And after a brief conference, "Toad" says, "Sure, why not? We ACCEPT…but…I think I may have to ask Mario is it's okay for me to take part in this…"

\- Never fear, because "Vincent" has an idea. "Why don't you go back and ask him? We'll just start the match without you for now, though you'll be more than welcome to return…"

"Toad" heard this idea and grins. "Yeah! I'll go do that. Hey, maybe I'll see my not-as-cool-as-Jenny-Wakeman girlfriend back there too!"

"But isn't she on _Double X_—?"

"Shut up, Joey!"

"Okay." "Joey" hangs his head low in shame.

\- "…Be right back." "Toad" leaves the ring and heads to the back, shouting, "Good luck, guys!" to his compatriots.

\- "So, you accept my challenge? …Great—faaantastic! …Heheh…dis is gonna be fun," Tony says with a smirk…

…

…

…right before knocking both "Vincent" and "Joey" down with Mic-Aided punches to the back of their heads! Tony stomps on both of them and demands that Freddy Lacqua call for the match's opening bell. Lacqua tries to reason with Tony, but he shouts, "RING DA FLIPPIN' BELL ALREADY!" Eventually, Freddy Lacqua just obliges.

\- As far as the "match" goes…well…as one point in the contest Tony slips a chair into the ring…

…

…that "Joey Wheeler" manages to intercept, grab and pick up just as Tony slides back in. "Joey" rears back with the weapon…

…

…

…

…and…love taps Tony with perhaps the weakest steel chair shot to the dome of all time. Tony, naturally, hardly flinches from the shot, so "Joey"…gives him more steel chair shots to the head, chest, and legs—seven such strikes…all of them on the weak side. Seeing Tony unaffected, "Joey" wails melodramatically, "HE'S TOO STRONG!" "Joey" puts the chair down and hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and as he runs, Tony flips the chair up from the ground into his hands with his foot…

…

…and CLEANS "Joey's" clock with a chair shot to the head, and this is a 100% honest-to-goodness chair shot…as are the myriad shots Tony fires upon "Joey" as he is down!

\- Later, Tony pulls out a barbwire baseball bat from underneath the ring…

…

…and chases "Vincent Valentine" around ringside with it! "Vincent" actually tries to run away…only to trip over his own feet and fall flat onto his face, allowing Tony to catch up and whack him repeatedly with the bat to the back!

\- Tony sets up a table inside the ring…places "Vincent" supine onto it…

…picks up "Joey Wheeler" and places him onto the top turnbuckle in a corner…

…hooks "Joey" up in an Elevated Three-Quarter Facelock…

…

…

…

…and puts him through "Vincent" through the table with a Super Concrete Canyon Cutter!

\- Tony waits for his opponents to rise to their feet…

…

…and in succession…Tony hits the ropes and nails "Vincent" with a 7th Street Slash…

…

…then shortly thereafter, with "Joey" standing, Tony drills HIM with a 7th Street Slash! Tony pins "Joey Wheeler", hooks the leg…and Freddy Lacqua just sighs and counts…

…

\- …and "Joey" kicks out at 2.9!

\- …Just kidding; he didn't kick out. The "match" ends right there, Tony the victor.

\- Tony celebrates this victory, to quote Jeremy, "like he just won the Gridiron Grits Cereal Bowl." He demands that the referee raise his hand…and with another forced sigh, Freddy Lacqua does so.

\- The crowd is none too impressed, bathing Tony in boos and chanting, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Tony simply smirks at them and says, "YOU'RE-A JUST SAWLTY TOO! I WIN! I WIN! DEY LOSE!"

\- Afterwards…"Toad" runs back out, happily proclaiming that Mario gave him permission to be in the match…only to realize that the match is already over. "Toad" frowns…

…

…but Tony decides to cheer him up…

…

…by jabbing him in the midsection with one of the broken metal table legs! "Toad" grimaces in pain in his gut while Tony flashes another smirk…

…waving his arm about…measuring…

…hitting the ropes…

…

…

…

\- …and getting hit with a skateboard directly into his back, swung by Otto Rocket from the outside!

\- The crowd cheers the Rocket Boy's arrival, Tony going down from the blow in the ring…as Otto slides inside the squared circle and starts going to town on Tony with mounted punches, all with the intent of perhaps doing what he tried to so last Sunday night! Tony uses his hands to try and cover up, but Otto's fists are too fast! As Tony slides his way into a corner for partial refuge…

\- …Otto picks back up his skateboard…charges…

…

…

…

\- …and connects with a SKATEBOARD Surf Dropkick into the face of the Meadowbrook native! Tony staggers to a prone position and Otto lays it in on him even further with skateboard shots to the spine! Otto screams at the top of his lungs with pure malice while Tony writhes and the crowd likes it…

…

…

…

…

…

\- …but when Otto tries for the Epic Bail onto the skateboard, Tony is able to push Otto away, free himself, and flee the ring, hopping the barricade to escape through the crowd! Otto kicks the ropes savagely and yells out, "GET YOUR PATHETIC ASS BACK HERE, PRICK! YOU THINK THIS IS FUN AND GAMES?! THIS IS THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE, THE BEST YEARS OF A TON OF DUDES' LIVES, AND YOU WANNA PLAY AROUND ABOUT IT?!" Otto shoots a hateful glare at Tony, who does not come back to the ring…

…

\- …and all the while…"Toad" inside the ring appears to have no idea what's going on. He tugs Otto's shirt to get his attention and ask, "Can I still be in a match?"

…

…

\- Otto just looks at this imposter…knowing how the REAL Toad (and the real Vincent and Joey) have to feel about this mockery that Delvecchio orchestrated…

…

…

…

…and Otto grabs "Toad" and gives him an IMPACTFUL Epic Bail onto the skateboard! Otto rips the Toad lookalike's polka dot helmet and CHUCKS it at Tony in the crowd, who manages to evade it! Otto climbs up a corner, skateboard clenched…and it becomes very much evident that matters between the Rocket Power and Backyard Sports characters are not even close to over.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_**Sportacus isn't taking things lying down…**_

\- With Woody Paige still on the phone, Zero Kazama is in the main office covering things…when Sportacus cartwheels and Misty Flips onto his feet in front of the desk…before clutching his ribs in pain. Zero derisively asks what's wrong…

…and Sportacus asks, "Where's Mr. Paige?" Zero informs him that Woody's on the phone and asks if he can help him in an unpleasant tone. Sportacus, with more things to be upset over than Zero's attitude, says that he along with a good chunk of the locker room got attacked by the Forces of Nature and left for dead like pieces of meat in the Dragon Kids' locker room, and he wanted to fight back because he didn't deserve that…nor did anybody else.

\- Zero reminds Sportacus that the Forces of Nature are already booked thanks to the Dragon Kids requesting the _Pandemonium_ rematch to be bumped up to THAT evening….

…to which Sportacus says, "That's okay…because that leaves ONE other member of Doc Louis Productions free, doesn't it?" Sportacus asks for a match with the Universal Champion as a means of get-back—and also a way to get back to winning ways and put himself in the Title picture…and Zero shrugs and says, "Why not, I guess? I'll give you the match." Zero smirks. "I'll send for someone to let Doc Louis and Aran know about your challenge. There. Go ahead and surprise me, okay?" Sportacus says that Aran's going to be the one surprised before massaging his ribs and flipping out of the office.

"…Weirdo," Zero deadpans as Sportacus leaves before picking up a magazine on Woody's desk and putting his feet up to read it.

_**Jimmy Neutron has a one-to-two chat with the Cyber Boys…**_

\- The Cyber Boys, Matt Quinlan and Slider and in the middle of a conversation with the Dragon Kids, presumably a congratulatory one for winning the Tag Team Titles at _Pandemonium_ as well as one of slight apprehension over defending those Belts just five days after winning them. As Slider mentions outright, the last person to do such a thing five days after winning a Championship lost that Title (for those of you keeping track, that "last person" happens to be Ben Tennyson upon first winning the Magnus Championship at _Enmity_, losing it on _Ozone 20 _to Autolycus en route to shelving the King of Thieves and winning the gold back at _Havoc _weeks later). Enrique assures that he and Max know what they're doing and asserts that this MUST be done to let the world and the CCW Tag Team Division know that if they want the Championships from the Dragon Kids, they're going to need to fight for them like they would on any other evening. Matt and Slider nod…

…and then they see "The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron approach them. Matt inquires what it is that Jimmy wants (while the Dragon Kids slink away to let this conversation happen between the Cyber Boys and Jimmy), and Jimmy replies that he wishes to know if the Cyber Boys "have given any deliberation regarding his prior proposition to enlist with the Brain Trust." Slider says that the two have indeed thought about it…but they are not exactly sure that it's for them.

\- Jimmy, hearing this, proceeds to assuage the Cyber Boys by saying that it is in fact PERFECT for the two of them since PBS "embodies exactly what the Brain Trust strives to do: educate, intellectualize, and smarten up the broad-spectrum squalid populace." As Jimmy adds, "Your fellow network compatriot and my Rookie Revolution comrade Arthur Read can attest, as he is a prime paradigm of this. Given your mathematical proficiency and your functional capability to augment your erudition extemporaneously, as well as your social outreach to manifold…Cybersites…your membership with the Brain Trust can not only alter you, CCW and the whole of Fiction Wrestling…perhaps it can even alter the world of CYBERSPACE…for the better. Perhaps it could spell…a permanent dispatch for 'The Hacker' in the process." Jimmy smiles…while Matt and Slider look at one another, processing all of these words.

\- "In addition…" Jimmy continues, "there are undeniable perks to joining our council. It would be most advantageous… You can consult another one of our mutual associations…Becky Botsford if you have any misgiving on that." That also prompts a curious look from the Cyber Boys.

\- Jimmy recommends that the two of them give this decision more thought. He acknowledges that he first told them not to sit on this decision for too long, but…"extensive rumination can make a world of difference."

After five seconds of comprehending silence…Matt says, "Thanks for the info… We'll be in touch…I guess…" with a semi-shrug before he and Slider depart to catch up with Max and Enrique.

\- Jimmy watches the Cyber Boys leave, appearing…somewhat content. Meanwhile, though, Dexter and Dmitri Petrovich return from the ring to reunite with Neutron. They greet the Nickelodeon brainiac, who congratulates the two of them on their debut victory over the X-Factors. But shortly afterward, Dmitri inquires to Jimmy about why he is continuing to give the Cyber Boys additional time to think about joining the Brain Trust. "They clearly have not accepted as of yet, and we told them to make this decision a priority…" Dmitri states.

"If you ask me, it is better this way," Dexter agrees. "They were hardly at our intellectual level anyway. They would have no true place in the group."

Jimmy chuckles at this declaration and says he disagrees. As he explains, "Those gentlemen's minds are just malleable enough to be put to good use in this team. And I do feel…personally invested and obligated to give them more time to mull over it."

Dmitri sighs, "Very well…but I do hope that they reach a verdict soon either way, before Dexter and I grow too impatient."

Jimmy says with a smirk, "The smartest men in all of existence were the ones who exhibited patience."

Dexter concedes that that may be true, as "patience is a virtue…but there comes a point, James…where patience is an insult."

* * *

_**Two very disrespectful Europeans…**_

\- Backstage, Moby Jones and Don Flamenco are congregating amongst themselves, and once things become audible, one can hear Moby laughing out loud. Attentive listening deduces that the jollity is over Liu Kang being upset that Don Flamenco attacked him last week after Liu Kang spoke at such great length about the respect he has for him. Moby reveals that when he ran down Don last week before what was originally supposed to be their "match", he knew Liu Kang would come out to defend Don Flamenco thereafter — "It was all done to bait our little Infinity Champion," Moby says with a grin. "All done to show how little he and other like-minded European individuals think about Liu Kang's crusade for 'honor' and 'respect' of all adversaries. After all, why respect a bloke whom you know you're superior to? That's why I don't 'respect' Liu Kang, along with why I don't 'respect' a good deal many other people like Tyson Granger and others."

\- Don Flamenco calls Liu Kang's quest of honor "pandering" and "_un intento tonto_ attempt to make this roster look at you with some form of admiration or class." He goes on to add, "Liu Kang referred to me as one of his greatest opponents…and he's absolutely right—I AM…which makes it all the more _molesto_ for him that I'm in MOBY'S corner."

\- Moby says that when he becomes Infinity Champion, he's not going to "play namby-pamby and virtuous like Liu Kang's trying to." Instead, he says, "I'm just going to walk in, tell you I'm better than you, and then beat you like the wanker that you are."

Moby and Don both smirk, pristinely proud of themselves…

\- …until a voice pipes in, "Is that so, British Bullcrap?"

-…And into the scene appears Tyson Granger, with Kai Hiwatari close behind him. The Bladebreakers attract the attention of the European males, and Tyson proceeds to tell Moby that he is glad that Moby's going to "cut the sugar and say who you respect and don't respect, because that just makes this even easier. I don't have to feel bad at all when I tell you I don't respect YOUR sorry ass. And I sure as hell don't care for THIS guy either!" Tyson points to Don with this declaration. He adds, "Actually, looking at you two right now alone makes me want to shred your faces with a Beyblade!"

\- Moby chortles and then says in reply, "Nice to see you, Tyson; I thought you'd just lay low and keep off of cameras to protect your shame." He arrogantly smirks, much to Tyson's annoyance…and then Moby turns to Kai and says, "Ah, and it's also nice to see Kai here took a break from whatever emotional black hole regurgitated him out. Heheh…oh, I am just DYING to know what he has to say—does he have anything productive to add to this scintillating conversation?"

\- Kai steps forward to Moby…and gives him a message in the form of a fist to the face! Moby clutches his jaw in surprise while Don is taken aback also, checking on the Englishman and shouting in Spanish at the Bladebreakers, "_¿Qué demonios se ha metido en uste—_"

\- Tyson cuts him off with a punch to the face himself! The Bladebreakers start to brawl with Flamenco and Jones, who do their best to fight back with fists of their own! The backstage battle sees Kai Shoulder Barging Moby into a wall; Don kicking Tyson in the gut and Head Slamming him into a crate; Moby turning the Shoulder Barges into a Front Facelock and pushing forward to mount Kai and start punching him; Tyson actually Hip Tossing Don Flamenco onto the backstage linoleum floor…

-…and it only escalates until Zero Kazama runs in the middle of it and shouts, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! NO MORE OF THIS! STOP!" He pushes all four men to get their attention and screams for them to cease their fisticuffs. Zero exclaims that he cares not for who or what started it, but it's clear that the four want to fight…and fight they shall that evening in tag team action: Moby Jones and Don Flamenco versus The Bladebreakers after the next match.

* * *

_**Wolf Hawkfield vs. Psymon Stark**_

Wolf and Psymon engage in a strength test, a Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock clash. The two Canadians vie for position…

…

…

…

…and it is the Virtua Powerhouse who obtains the upper hand, forcing Psymon down to a single knee. Psymon continues to push back on his own end…but Wolf, seeing his dominant position, kicks the thigh of Psymon to bring him down to both knees.

"Wolf Hawkfield is the larger of the two in this contest, and he is going to exploit that size advantage as much as he can; that's usually the gameplan," Jeremy says.

"Yeah, but don't discount his general wrestling prowess either—he's not all brawn and no brain," Jonathan says. "A powerhouse who thinks is the best kind in my opinion. It'll be interesting to see how he clashes with a more brawling-oriented less-orthodox Psymon Stark."

"Psymon's a nutcase, and even a thinking man's powerhouse is going to have trouble decoding him and figuring him out, in a wrestling match or…in anything, honestly," Al says.

Wolf continues to maintain control of his adversary, trying to push Psymon backward so as to pin his shoulders to the canvas…

"Both of these men, of course, scheduled to appear and represent CCW at _Pride &amp; Glory_—Wolf in the Intercontinental Championship bout and Psymon in the Hardcore Title bout, and this match here has implications not only for THAT evening, but for evenings to come en route to the _Regal Rumble_," Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…but Psymon crawls between Wolf's legs and executes a Sunset Flip Roll-Up, catching Wolf by surprise! The referee Vincent Perry counts 1…Wolf rolls to his feet at 2 and grabs Psymon's legs in a Grounded Prawn position…proceeding to elevate Psymon off of the canvas…

…

…

…and almost Powerbomb him, but Psymon is able to avoid such a fate by popping to his feet and issuing a harsh Palm Strike directly to Wolf's face! Psymon capitalizes on the dazed condition of the Canadian Badass with Chops to the chest with both hands…before executing a Jawbreaker…and ending around Wolf for a Schoolboy Roll-Up: 1…

2…

…Wolf kicks out.

"Psymon with another near-fall there—tried to catch Wolf off of his guard…" Al speaks.

{Fast-Forward}

Wolf is on the apron…and Psymon runs at him…

…

…only to eat an Outside-In Shoulder Block to the gut. Wolf grabs Psymon by the head…and Head Slams him directly against the top turnbuckle, causing him to be dazed momentarily now. Wolf measures Psymon as he backs up…and vaults…

…

…

…

…but his Slingshot Shoulder Tackle attempt is met with a Psymon Dropkick that knocks him down to the arena floor!

"OH MAN! …Wolf typically doesn't go for Slingshot maneuvers like that, and Psymon doesn't often leave his OWN feet… We saw BOTH there, and Psymon got the upper hand," Jeremy says.

"Dropkick sends Hawkfield to the outside," Al says.

"An UNCEREMONIOUS way to leave the squared circle, suffice to say," Jonathan says.

Wolf collects himself from the bad fall off of the apron to the floor…while Psymon eyes his man…

…

…hits the ropes…

"And Psymon may be about to join him on the outside…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…and scores with a Suicide Dive to Wolf, not only landing on his feet but also sending Wolf hard into the security barricade!

"SUICIDE DIVE, and into the barricade goes Wolf!" Al calls.

"And onto his FEET goes Psymon! That's some agility for ya!" Jeremy says. "Nice dive!"

Psymon grabs Wolf…and delivers a Russian Leg Sweep to the outside of the ring, the back of Wolf's head bashing against the padding at ringside!

"Oooooh! That'll rattle the grinders!" Jeremy says. "Mess with the man's equilibrium there with that Russian Leg Sweep."

Psymon pulls Wolf up to his feet…and uses his own power to Hammer Throw Wolf into the security barricade! Wolf grimaces against the wall…

…

…

…and eats a Running Cross Body!

"Psymon allowing Wolf no REST with the Cross Body into the barricade!" Al says.

"Some power AND some speed…and ALL eccentricity," Cris says.

{Fast-Forward}

Psymon riddles the face of Hawkfield with fists to the face from the Side Headlock. Psymon then drags Wolf towards the steel ring steps…and hooks him up for a Suplex, aiming to drop Wolf directly onto the stairs…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf blocks it…bearing down and preventing Psymon from lifting him up. Psymon, however, keeps at it, continuing to attempt to muscle Wolf up and over…

…

…

…but Wolf uses his superior size…to reverse the move into a Front Suplex, dropping Psymon onto the steel ring steps face and chest-first!

"Psymon had the intentions FIRST, but it's WOLF who acts upon them! Front Suplex to Psymon DIRECTLY onto the steel!" Jonathan exclaims.

"That's what a size advantage will allow you to do," Cris says.

{Fast-Forward}

Back inside the ring, Wolf fakes an Irish Whip into the ropes on Psymon…pulling him back in and hitting a Hip Toss, leaving him seated…in prime position for Wolf to run off of the ropes and score with a Big Boot to the face! Wolf grabs Psymon's left arm, twists it…and transitions the Wrist Lock into a Surfboard Stretch on the mat.

"And here's some of what Wolf does when he's NOT throwing bodies around—he wears them down, he wrestles with them; he is a very adept grappler as well as a powerful guy," Jeremy says. "I've gotta watch out for him at _P&amp;G_."

"No, ARTHUR READ'S gotta watch out for him at _P HE has an actual shot at victory. You have as much of a shot at winning as the Chicago Cubs do of winning a World Series," Cris says. "That's why WOLF is representing CCW and YOU'RE not—because NO ONE in our brass would put faith in your pathetic ass."_

"Actually, it's because Jeremy's under contract with CCW as a NON-wrestler, so legally, it wouldn't make sense—"

"Don't reason with the asshole, bro," Jeremy cuts Jonathan off. "He's not worth it. He NEVER is."

Psymon struggles to his feet…stands up with Wolf holding both of his arms backward…

…

…

…and…Stark performs a Flipping Double Mule Kick to the chest…

…which rocks Wolf but isn't enough to get him to let go of the Surfboard!

"Psymon KICKS to Wolf in the chest…Mule-style, but Wolf still hangs onto him!" Jonathan says. "What power and control there!"

{Fast-Forward}

Wolf, upon holding on, turns the Surfboard into a Full Nelson, pulling him back onto his feet…

…

…

…

…but Psymon executes a second Double Mule Kick…

…

…which connects…but Wolf still is able to hold onto the Full Nelson!

"A SECOND Mule Kick to Wolf, and yet for the SECOND time, he hangs on!" Al says.

"Psymon continues to get worn down with hold after hold, unable to free himself from this quandary," Jonathan says.

{Fast-Forward}

This time, Wolf has Psymon in a Double Chickenwing.

"How much longer can Wolf hang onto Psymon here?" asks Al.

"As long as Psymon can't do anything sufficient about it," Cris replies. "Which…appears to be a long time."

…

…

Psymon, looking for options, runs up a nearby corner…trying to escape in unorthodox fashion…

…

…

…but Wolf, even still, hangs onto Psymon's arms again! Psymon growls, getting rather unnerved by Wolf's ability to maintain control…which is abetted by Wolf transitioning into an Abdominal Stretch.

"Instead of Mule Kicking him, he tries to jump up and out of the submission, but even HERE Wolf maintains it! Unreal!" Al calls.

"And now the Abdominal Stretch is applied," Jonathan says.

"How do you deal with something like this? Muscle out? Reversal? Rope break? Speed?" Jeremy wonders.

"Well, in YOUR case, you just give up," Cris chuckles.

Jeremy sarcastically smirks and says, "That's some great advice… Now if only YOU took it once in a while when it came to you opening your mouth, or trying to be funny, or NOT winning a Super Bowl…"

"You want to talk about the act of WINNING right now? Oh, you do NOT want to go down that road, pal," Cris sneers.

"That's right—actually, NEITHER OF YOU want to go down it," Al says, diverting both Jeremy and Cris's attentions to the match.

{Fast-Forward}

The crowd is split, chanting, "Let's go Psymon!" / "Let's go Wolf!" between both competitors, Wolf holding Psymon in the Abdominal Stretch and wearing down the Crazy Horse more and more.

…

…

Psymon shakes his head when the referee asks him if he wants to yield. The _SSX_ competitor continues to stay in the fight…

…whacking Wolf in the thigh twice…

…

…

…

…and…Psymon forward rolls using the power in one leg…to put himself and Wolf on the canvas, the latter's shoulders being pinned!

"Psymon practically trapped—wait—then again…!" Jeremy calls.

"THAT'S a counter for you!" Jonathan says.

"Pinning Wolf's shoulders down this time with a semi-hooked leg!" Al says.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Wolf kicks out, and gets to his feet in a flash…

…fast enough to grab Psymon and Karelin Lift him off of the mat…going for a Gutwrench Suplex…

"Wolf kicks out…and now it's POWER back on display…" Al says.

…

…

…

…but Psymon Bell Claps the midsection of Wolf five times to force him to release him…

…

…which allows Stark to pick Wolf up and, in an instant, execute a Swinging Side Slam!

"Well, how about the power of Stark?! Look at THAT Swinging Side Slam!" Jonathan calls.

"Psymon managing to get out of the jam he was in and put Wolf down," Cris says.

{Fast-Forward}

Psymon picks Wolf up and drops him with a Back Suplex…then rolls with Hawkfield…hits a second Back Suplex…rolls again…

…

…and…Wolf punches Psymon in the face seven times to stop Psymon from hitting a third Back Suplex…

"No trifecta for Psymon…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…but…Psymon drops Wolf onto the top rope with a Rope-Aided Atomic Drop!

"Oooooh!" Cris winces, holding onto his own groin.

"Well, uh…Wolf may've PREFERRED a trifecta over THAT!" Jeremy chortles.

Wolf gasps in pain as the ring rope sends shockwaves coarsing through the groin…

"Rope ending up right where the sun doesn't shine, and I don't think that's all Psymon's got for him!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…and Psymon, seeing Wolf's plight, worsens it by shaking the ring rope up and down, sending it into Wolf's breadbasket!

"You're right, Jon—it's not! There's more!" Jeremy says. "Boy, oh boy, is there more!"

"Wolf riding the rope like it's a bull, albeit involuntarily thanks to Psymon!" Al says.

After ten seconds of shaking, Psymon Chops Wolf hard in the chest twice…before Judo Hip Tossing Wolf by his arm off of the top rope. Wolf flies and lands onto his back, and Psymon hits the ropes…nailing a Flipping Leg Drop to the neck! Psymon covers Wolf: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.81 Wolf gets his shoulder up!

"Psymon with a near-fall off of the Flipping Leg Drop only!" Al says.

{Fast-Forward}

Psymon holds Wolf by the head, sitting on the top turnbuckle with a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Tornado DDT…

…

…

…

…but Wolf tosses him away! Psymon lands onto his feet…

…

…and ducks a Wolf Clothesline, going back to the corner…and jumping out of it from the middle rope with a Diving Back Elbow Smash!

"Wolf avoids the Tornado DDT, but his Clothesline misses, and THERE'S a Back Elbow to the mush!" Al calls.

"Psymon keeps the Virtua Fighter guessing," Cris says.

Psymon picks Wolf up from the canvas…

…hooking his arms…

…

…

…

…and…delivering a Double Underhook Shoulder Breaker…followed by a Butterfly Suplex!

"And I think he's keeping US guessing too, because I didn't think I'd see a move like THAT out of him!" Jeremy says.

"Shoulder Breaker and Butterfly Suplex… No, I wouldn't expect such technically targeted maneuvers out of Stark either myself, but that's the kind of competitor Psymon is: all about the unexpected!" says Jonathan.

Wolf stumbles his way into a corner, Psymon wiggling his tongue out of his mouth, starting to have a little fun with his opponent…maybe too much fun. Nevertheless, Psymon sees Wolf in the corner…

…

…

…and nails a Jumping Corner Body Splash!

"SPLASHES him in the corner!" Al calls.

Psymon backs up, not planning to give Wolf much of a respite…

…

…

…and hits a second Jumping Corner Body Splash!

"AND AGAIN!" Al calls.

Psymon backs up a third straight time…laughing to himself, twitching…

"One more…!" Jeremy says in anticipation.

…

…

…

…and…this time running into an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex that sends him crashing into the turnbuckles!

"CAUGHT AND THROWN! CAUGHT AND THROWN—OH MY GOODNESS!" Al shouts.

"Expect the unexpected—Wolf EXPECTED Psymon there and had the move ready and waiting for him!" Cris says.

Now it's Wolf's turn to go on the corner attack. Wolf rocks Psymon with a barrage of Shoulder Blocks to the abdomen…

…then a barrage of Lariats to the chest…

…then a Short-Arm Tilt-a-Whirl Slam! Wolf lets out a loud roar as the crowd pops and watches Hawkfield ascend to the top rope. The 295-pounder gets ready to soar, Psymon supine beneath him…

"Keeping up with the unexpected theme, a 295-pounder going to the TOP ROPE…but we've seen this out of Hawkfield times before…" says Jeremy.

…

…

…

…

…and…Psymon gets his knees up to meet Wolf's Frog Splash!

"KNEES UP! KNEES UP!" Jeremy cries out.

"Frog Splash meets the patellae of the snowboarder!" Al calls.

Wolf holds his torso in pain, wincing and grimacing profusely…

…

…

…

…and a now-standing Psymon kicks him in the gut, sets him up…

"Gotta capitalize! Gotta capitalize…!" Cris advises.

…

…

…

…and drops him with a Sit-Out Powerbomb!

"AND HE WILL!" Cris says.

"Sit-Out Powerbomb from Psymon!" Al calls.

Psymon holds on for the pin attempt on Wolf: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.879 Wolf gets his shoulder up!

"…forge—NO!" Jeremy cuts himself off. "Sit-Out Powerbomb only nets a count of two!"

{Fast-Forward}

Psymon has Wolf in a corner, standing on the middle rope…and bites into the forehead of the Virtua Fighter!

"Psymon STARK…taking a bite out of crime, if you will," Cris says.

"Well, when the going gets tough, you can't be afraid to show your teeth," Jeremy quips.

From here, Psymon proceeds to rain down punches to the head of Hawkfield, the crowd counting along: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…

"OR your fists," Jeremy adds.

…

…eleven…

"Hm…? Oh…" Al blinks twice. "Well, normally that sequence of punches ends at ten…"

…twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…

"…but Psymon's making an exception here as he just keeps on going!" Al says.

"The hits just keep on coming!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…but suddenly, Wolf grabs Psymon by the legs…

…walks out of the corner…

"Well, they may not be coming anymore…!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…and Powerbombs Psymon down! Wolf hangs on…

"There's a Powerbomb from WOLF! Holding on…holding…"

…

…pulls Psymon back up…

"…and YANKING HIM…back up onto the shoulders—what power!" Al calls.

…

…

…and hits a second Powerbomb! Wolf hangs on again…

"SECOND ONE!" Al says.

"Will there be a third? Will we see it?" Cris asks.

…

…pulls Psymon up a third time…

"I believe so…!" Cris says.

…

…

…and…starts to back up into the corner himself…

"What the…?" Cris scratches his head. "He's going back…"

…

…and climb up the turnbuckles backward, using only his legs…all while hanging onto Psymon Stark!

"OH MY HOLY RISOTTO…" Jeremy's eyes widen. "Wolf is taking Psymon UP THE CORNER WITH HIM! And he's going BACKWARDS!"

Wolf postures up…standing on the middle rope…

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?!" Jeremy is flabbergasted.

"That's Wolf Hawkfield for ya!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…has his Superbomb turned into a Super Frankensteiner at the last possible moment!

"Going from Powerbomb to SUPERBOMB—WAIT A MINUTE! Psymon countered! Psymon countered!" Al calls.

"He got the Frankensteiner he needed!" Cris says.

Psymon sees Wolf in a daze…

…

…and holds him up over his shoulder…upside-down…

…

…

…

…and drops him with an Omori Driver!

"OH! An Axe Guillotine Driver, shades of Takao Omori!" Jonathan says. "But ALSO shades of his girlfriend Mileena and the Kold Krush!"

Psymon laughs as he goes into the cover: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9075 Wolf gets his shoulder up!

"…mat—WHAT?! Wolf…with the shoulder up before three!" Cris exclaims. "I thought after the drop onto his head, it'd be over!"

"You and Psymon both, and perhaps even a few others! But not to be!" Jonathan says.

Psymon, taken aback by the near-fall, grabs Wolf by the hair on his head in one hand…and by the neck in the other hand…

…

…

…

…

…and forcibly RIPS a handful of hair off of Wolf's skull!

"OHHH! YEOWZA! He just…just RIPPED a handful of hair out of Wolf's freaking SCALP!" Jeremy shudders. "Oh my God…"

"I…think that's Psymon's way of telling Wolf to stay down," Al says.

"Oh my GOD…" Jeremy repeats, hands over his mouth.

"…Who needs Supercuts when you can have Psymon Stark doing THAT to you?" Cris says.

"I will take my local barber ANY DAY over that man," Jonathan frankly says.

Psymon eyes his "prize"…and offers the Canadian locks to referee Vincent Perry, who…graciously refuses.

"Now did he just offer the referee the hair from Wolf's head?" Jeremy doesn't know what to make of this.

"I…I…I got nothing," Al tries briefly.

"Yeah, me neither," Cris doesn't even try.

Jonathan doesn't want to try, and Jeremy just says, "If the referee wants a memento THAT badly, I'm sure he'll ask for an autograph…right?"

{Fast-Forward}

Psymon goes for a Standing Double Foot Stomp to the back of Wolf's head…

…

…

…

…but Wolf gets out of the way and trips Psymon as he comes down! Hawkfield grabs a foot and goes for the Canadian Maple Leaf…

"Uh-oh—Foot Stomp avoided! Psymon wanted the Double Foot Stomp to the head, but Wolf caught the feet, and he's got one of them!" Al calls.

"Could be for the Canadian Maple Leaf—can he turn Psymon over?" Cris asks.

…

…

…

…but Psymon fights to his other foot and scores with an Enzuigiri…that causes Wolf to stagger but doesn't force him to let go of Psymon's other leg. Psymon gets to his foot and tries again…hitting it…but still not taking Wolf down or breaking his grip!

"Psymon fighting back with all he can, but these Enzuigiris are doing NOTHING!" Jeremy shouts.

Wolf yells at the downed Stark…

…

…grabs his free leg…

…

…and proceeds to Giant Swing Psymon Stark around and around the ring!

"And now Wolf's taking Psymon for a ride!" Al exclaims. "Giant Swing!"

Wolf makes eight…nine…ten revolutions on his Giant Swing, the fans keeping track with all of them…

"You spin my head right round right round, when you go down, when you go down-down…" Jeremy sings.

…

…

…

…and once a dizzy Psymon rises, Wolf pummels him with a Lariat!

"OHHHH! Well, THAT'LL bring you down! Down HARD, at that!" Jeremy shouts.

"A SUPERB Lariat there from Hawkfield!" Al calls.

Wolf seethes while leaning against the ropes…and Psymon gets up again, possibly unaware of the zip code he is in…

…

…

…

…and Psymon gets leveled with a second Lariat!

"MAKE IT TWO!" Cris exclaims.

"NO MERCY even for a fellow countryman tonight—on EITHER side!" Al says.

Wolf measures Psymon one more time, panting heavily as the crowd anticipates what Wolf wants to deliver…

…

…

…

…and…Psymon ducks it this time, hitting the ropes…

"Third one DUCKED! DUCKED!" Al exclaims.

"He avoided it!" Cris calls.

…

…

…and goes for a Cross Body Block…but Wolf catches it in mid-air and delivers a Backbreaker…then a Fallaway Slam!

"But the Cross Body doesn't take down Wolf—WOLF takes down the Cross Body!" Cris calls.

"Backbreaker and Fallaway Slam in tandem!" says Al.

Wolf picks up Psymon…and drops him with a Full Nelson Slam! From here, Wolf pulls himself towards a corner…so he can climb up to the top rope again.

"He went up there earlier in the match, and it didn't work out so well; will things be different here?" Jeremy inquires.

Wolf is on the top…

…

…

…

…but Psymon cuts him off before he jumps with a Jumping Headbutt to the stomach!

"THIS TIME, he doesn't even get the chance to take off!" Cris says.

"Psymon gets up to meet the Canadian Badass!" Al says.

{Fast-Forward}

Psymon climbs up to meet Wolf, clubbing him in the back…but Wolf doesn't just take these blows; he manages to return fire! Hawkfield punches Psymon in the chest, then the face…then the chest, then the face again. Psymon, however, jabs Wolf in the throat with a Karate Chop. Psymon hooks Wolf up for a Superplex…

…

…

…

…

…but…Wolf blocks it…and fights back with Headbutts to Psymon Stark. Wolf delivers Headbutt after Headbutt after Headbutt after Headbutt…and Psymon Stark returns fire!

"Someone might get an embolism if they aren't careful up there—that's a looooot of Headbutts," Cris says.

"A lot of Headbutts from two hardheaded individuals…" Al says.

Both Canadians exchange Headbutts with one another, neither of them giving a solitary inch…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Wolf suddenly picks Psymon up over his head…in an Elevated Military Press…

"Ohhhhh…OHHHHH…Wolf's got Psymon…OVER HIS HEAD…!" Jeremy observes.

…

…

…

…

…and throws him out of the corner with a Super Military Press Slam…

…which he quickly follows up on with a Frog Splash!

"THROWN TO THE CANVAS—AND FROG SPLAAAAASH!" Jeremy calls.

"DAMN!" Cris is blown away.

"OVERPOWERING! BONECRUSHING!" Al hollers.

Wolf pins Psymon: 1…

"WILL IT BE MATCH-WINNING?!"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.935 Psymon gets his shoulder up!

"ALMOST, BUT PSYMON GETS THE SHOULDER UP!" Al answers his own question.

{Fast-Forward}

Wolf growls, ticked off by the near-fall…

…

…but knowing what to do next, Biel Throwing Psymon across the ring to create some distance, setting up for what he wants to do next.

"Wolf dumps Psymon across the ring…and you know why—he's gonna want some room to run…" Al says.

Wolf shakes and rumbles in the corner…Psymon stirring…the crowd chanting "GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!"

"HERE WE GO, BABY! IT'S GORE TIME!" Cris sounds like he's salivating.

Psymon gets up…

"The moment Wolf sees the whites of Psymon's eyes, you can call it a wrap!" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…

…Wolf charges…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Psymon leaps over the oncoming Wolf, avoiding the Gore! Psymon turns around quickly, Wolf hunched over behind him…

…

…and before Wolf can react, Psymon picks him up…

…

…and delivers a Back Suplex Lift into Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster!

"OR MAYBE NOT, IN FACT!" Jeremy exclaims. "PSYMON EVADES…AVOIDS…AND WHEELBARROW FACEBUSTER INSTEAD!"

{Fast-Forward}

Psymon picks Wolf Hawkfield up in an Oklahoma position…

…

…

…

…but Hawkfield reverses it, getting to his feet behind Stark…and lifting him up into an Oklahoma position instead!

"Psymon with…Wolf over his shoulder; typically this is the starting mark for the Starkness Falls—wait a minute!" Jonathan sees the reversal.

"Switcheroonie!" Jeremy exclaims.

Wolf holds Psymon up…

…

…

…

…but Psymon reverses it right back, the same way as Wolf did before him!

"Wolf in control—but Psymon wanting it back, and he's gonna GET IT back!" calls Al.

Psymon prepares to put Wolf down…

…

…

…but Wolf reverses it back…and ends up with his feet on the ring apron…while holding Psymon over his shoulder!

"They've gone all the way to the APRON with this, and now WOLF'S got him again!" calls Cris.

"What's he gonna be thinking?" Jeremy queries.

Wolf turns his body while hanging onto the snowboarder…

…

…

…

…

….and delivers Snake Eyes, dropping Psymon directly onto the top of the ring post!

"OH—OHHHHH! HOW ABOUT THAT?!" Jeremy shouts. "RIGHT INTO THE POST! THE UNFORGIVING STEEL POST, MAN!"

"SNAKE EYES CONNECTING, AND THAT SNAKE HAD VENOM ON IT!" Jonathan quips.

"I'LL SAY!" agrees the "Black Mamba".

Psymon's nose is busted open…

"That may've busted Stark open—yes, it did, right at the nose!" Al points out.

"It did, it did, and I was just about to say that I wouldn't be surprised if that shot drew some blood! Lo and behold…!" Cris says.

…

…and Wolf, seeing the dazed state Psymon is in, grabs him by the body…

…

…

…

…puts him in Canadian Backbreaker position…still standing on the apron…

"And now MUSCLING Psymon from the corner to his shoulder in a fell motion…!" Al says. "Now what? NOW where?"

"Into the post again?" Jeremy guesses.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf gives Psymon the Decimator off of the apron and onto the arena floor!

"NO, SOMEWHERE ELSE—THE FLOOR! THE FLOOR! DECIMATOR ON THE FLOOR! DECIMATOR ON THE BY-GOD FLOOR!" Jonathan exclaims.

"HOLY SWISS CHARD KEBOBS!" Jeremy shouts in shock. "PSYMON JUST GOT ROCKED AND DROPPED WITH A HARDNESS!"

"Yes, and BOTH men are shaken up from it though!" Al says. "The impact sending some aches through the cores of BOTH of their bodies!"

"But Psymon unquestionably got the worse end of it!" Cris comments.

"…Did he?" Jeremy questions.

"What do YOU think, jackass? Wolf GAVE PSYMON THE MOVE, so that would MEAN it hurt Psymon MORE, idiot!" Cris bitingly answers.

"You don't KNOW that, ass-wipe! BOTH MEN are exhausted right now, and it could go either way…just like Annie Frazier!" Jeremy argues.

"What does THAT CHICK have to do with any of this?!" Cris incredulously asks.

"It's a FIGURE OF SPEECH connecting Frazier's sexual orientation to the context of this match—I THOUGHT you supposedly were an intellectual! That's the crap you continuously shill to us, isn't it?!" Jeremy snaps.

"MY figures of speech actually MAKE SENSE—"

"NOTTHETIME NOTTHETIME NOTTHETIME!" Al calls for a much-needed argument break.

Wolf and Psymon are down on the outside, both of them reeling from the maneuver by the former…and the awed crowd lets its own voice be heard as well. The Canadian Badass makes the first move…the ONLY move at the moment…getting back onto his feet…beating his chest ferociously…and sending Psymon back inside the squared circle.

{Fast-Forward}

Wolf rolls back inside the ring as well…

"Cover him! Just cover him!" Cris advises from afar.

…

…

…and covers Psymon Stark, who is still motionless!

"That's precisely what he's doing!" Jonathan says.

The referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

"It's the right thing!" Cris calls.

2…

"TWO…!" Al counts along.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9925 Psymon just barely gets his shoulder off of the canvas for the near-fall!

"NOOOOO, ALMOST!" Al shouts. "BUT PSYMON GETS THE SHOULDER UP SOMEHOW!"

"This is a FIGHT, man! A HELL of a fight, like two Canucks fighting for the last beer—only THIS one may just be THAT much more intense!" Jeremy says.

Wolf, having absolutely had enough at this point, rubs the part of his head that is now hairless…and gets even angrier and angrier now, frothing at the mouth and waiting for Stark to get up to his feet. Wolf even snarls across the ring, screaming, "COME ON, YOU CRAZY BASTARD! I'M RIPPING YOU IN HALF! GET UP! UP!"

"He wants it, he CRAVES it…" Jonathan says. "THE FINISHING BLOW…!"

Wolf goes for the Gore…Stark in the line of fire…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

"HE'S GONNA GET IT!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…Psymon catches Wolf on his shoulders!

"HE'S GONNA GET—CAUGHT, CAUGHT!" Jeremy gasps along with the crowd.

"MY GOD, FIREMAN'S CARRY! PSYMON A STEP AHEAD!" Jonathan calls.

"NOW HE MIGHT GET SOMETHING ELSE!" Cris exclaims.

Psymon roars, thinking Psymonizer…

…

…

…

…

…gets spun…

"LIKE GETTING PSYMONIZED…!" Al presumes.

…

…

…

…but Wolf manages to land on his feet, then end around Psymon and Schoolboy Pin him! The referee counts 1…

"OR GETTING A ROLL-UP!" Al shouts.

"WOLF ESCAPED! HE ESCAPED!" Cris hollers.

…

…but before he can go any further, Wolf turns the pinning attempt into a submission move…

"WAIT…"

…

…namely, the Canadian Maple Leaf!

"OH MAN! OH MAN, HE GOT THE MAPLE LEAF!" Jeremy calls.

"CANADIAN MAPLE LEAF APPLIED OUT OF THE SCHOOLBOY!" Jonathan yells. "PSYMON DIDN'T EXPECT IT, AND HE CERTAINLY HAD NO ANSWER!"

"HE MAY HAVE TO TAP OUT!" Cris shouts.

Wolf pulls back on the Maple Leaf, Psymon biting his fingers to keep himself from the urge to submit! The crowd is in a frenzy over the match thus far, and it only gets louder as the submission maneuver tightens!

"PSYMON DOING ALL HE CAN TO SURVIVE AT THIS POINT!" Al shouts.

"THERE MAY BE NO WAY OUT FOR PSYMON STARK! THERE MAY ONLY BE ONE SOLITARY OPTION!" Jonathan shouts.

"WOLF'S BENDING ALL THE WAY BACK!" Jeremy calls. "…I'M CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT PSYMON'S GONNA DO TO GET OUT OF THIS JAM, BECAUSE WITH EARLIER SUBMISSION ATTEMPTS, IT WAS HELL FOR PSYMON TO BREAK FREE, AND NOW HE FINDS HIMSELF IN PERHAPS HAWKFIELD'S STRONGEST HOLD!"

Psymon sees the ring ropes a long way away from him…but he decides to make a journey towards them regardless, using both hands to crawl towards possible salvation. Wolf, meanwhile, has one thing in mind: victory.

…

…

…

Psymon reaches halfway…two-thirds of the way…

"THE ROPES MAY BE ALL PSYMON HAS TO RELY ON FOR AN ESCAPE! HE'S REACHING! REACHING…!" Al calls.

…

…

…three-fourths…

…

…

…four-fifths…

…

…

…

…five-sixths…

…

…

…

…

…

…nine-tenths…

"GETTING CLOSER…" Jeremy notes.

…

…

…almost…

…

…almost…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Psymon's finger grazes the ropes…

…

…just in time for Wolf to yank Psymon away!

"HE GOT THERE! He got—NONONO, HE DIDN'T! NO, HE DIDN'T!" Jeremy shouts.

"PULLING HIM RIGHT BACK!" Cris calls. "AND THAT WAS IT—THAT WAS HIS BEST CHANCE, AND NOW IT'S BY THE BOARDS!"

Psymon starts to deaden in the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…and eventually, he has no choice.

"Psymon may be losing feeling in his bones from where he is!" Al calls. "…Soon, he may not even KNOW where he is!"

…

…

…

He has no choice…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but to crawl his way backward…

"Psymon with—whoa, whoa, WHOA…trying something DIFFERENT…" Jeremy says. "…Maybe he DOES have another plan up his sleeve!"

…

…

…slide his way between the legs of Hawkfield…

"NO WAY…" Cris can't believe Psymon is still fighting.

"Folding himself up to get under Wolf…out the back door…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…and hold Wolf down in a Small Package!

"Still fighting…still fighting—SMALL PACKAGE!" calls Jeremy.

…

Psymon holds the Small Package…but rolls through it…standing up…

"Pin—no, WAIT! WAIT!" Jeremy watches.

…

…holding Wolf with him…

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF…"

…

…

…

…

…and backing into the corner to drop Wolf with a Fisherman's Buster onto the middle turnbuckle!

"OHHHH!" Al is amazed. "PSYMON GOT OUT OF THE MAPLE LEAF…AND TURNED IT INTO A FISHERMAN BUSTER AND DROPPED WOLF INTO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE!"

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?! HOW?!" Cris is also astonished.

"I'M IN JUST AS MUCH SHOCK! AND THESE FANS… THEY ARE SEEING SOMETHING OUT OF THESE GUYS THEY PERHAPS HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE!" says Jonathan.

"I KNOW I'M SEEING SOMETHING I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!" Jeremy comments.

{Fast-Forward}

Wolf and Psymon stare across one another…

…

…

…and run into each other, both connecting with Big Boots in tandem!

"DOUBLE BOOTS!" Jeremy calls. "CANADIAN MINDS THINKING ALIKE…!"

Wolf rubs his jaw…grits his teeth…

…

…

…

…and prepares to pursue Psymon…

"WOLF'S FEELING THE HEAT!" Jeremy says.

…

…but walks right into a GORE by PSYMON STARK!

"OHHHHHH, WHAT?! WHAT?!" Jeremy is stunned by the sudden burst. "WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO…SUPPOSED TO BE A—"

"HELL YES, IT WAS! IT WAS A GORE! GORE! GORE BY PSYMON!" Cris half-laughs.

"PSYMON STARK JUST HIT WOLF WITH A TASTE OF HIS OWN EVER-TRANQUILIZING MEDICINE!" Jonathan calls.

Psymon sees Wolf hollering and cursing, hit by this surprise interpretation of his own move! Psymon maniacally cackles, watching Wolf squirm, watching him…get to his feet…

…

…

…

…and Psymon kicks Wolf in the gut. He puts Wolf in a Standing Headscissors…

"PSYMON'S IN LOVE WITH WHAT HE'S DONE—AND THERE'S MORE!" Al calls.

"WHAT MORE?!" Jeremy asks in awe.

…

…lifts him…

…

…

…cradles his head from above…

"OHHHH, I THINK I KNOW THIS… I KNOW THIS…" Jeremy's eyes widen.

…

…

…

…

…and hits him with the Near-Death Experience!

"STEENALIZER!" the Ellis tandem say in unison.

"JINX!" Jeremy says shortly thereafter. "SHADES OF STEEN, BUT PSYMON CALLS IT THE NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE!"

"COUNT IT OUT!" Cris hollers.

Psymon sticks out his tongue and pins the Canadian Badass: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.999 Wolf Hawkfield kicks out at the last second! The crowd is STUNNED, and so is Psymon!

"…MATE—MATE…NO…NOOOOOO…NOOOOOOOO…!" Cris is absolutely blown away.

"…NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE…ONLY A NEAR-FALL FOR PSYMON! WOLF KICKS OUT! WOLF KICKS OUT!" Al calls.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY…!" Jeremy shouts.

"THAT WAS A NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE…BUT I MAY END UP WITH AN OUT-OF-BODY EXPERIENCE!" Jonathan exclaims. "BOTH OF THESE MEN ARE FIGHTING TOOTH AND NAIL, AND I KNOW I'M NOT ALONE WHEN I SAY I AM THOROUGHLY ENJOYING IT!"

{Fast-Forward}

Psymon Stark, desperate for options (but laughing along with his predicament, because why not?), takes his time…and climbs his way to the top rope.

"How much does Wolf have left? …How much does PSYMON have left?" Al inquires. "Psymon's heading for the top!"

Psymon stands on the top turnbuckle…and proclaims, "We've gotta end this sometime, my friend… Might as well be right now…" He waits for Wolf to get to his feet…waits…waits…

"Now it's PSYMON'S turn to stalk; now it's Psymon who gets to wait, to measure…" Jonathan says.

"What's he gonna do when Wolf's in the primed spot for him?" asks Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and once Wolf stands…

"Wolf's getting up…!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Psymon leaps…and delivers a Diving Blockbuster…

…

…or rather, he WOULD have, had Wolf Hawkfield not captured and held Psymon upside-down above his head!

"BLOCKBUSTER—WAIT, NO! WOLF'S HOLDING ONTO HIM!" Al calls.

"AAAAH! THAT FREAKING POWER!" Jeremy shrieks.

"HAWKFIELD HITTING THE PAUSE BUTTON ON THE NECKBREAKER VARIANT TRY!" Jonathan says.

The fans collectively gasp as they see Psymon in mid-Blockbuster suspended in the air by the Canadian Virtua Fighter. Wolf hangs on…breathes heavier…and heavier…

…and heavier…

…and HEAVIER…

…and HEAVIER…

"Wolf can do WHATEVER he wants to Psymon from here—the question is, what the hell does he want?!" Cris asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Wolf pops Psymon up…and FORWARD, projecting him…

"Just THROWING the man!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…and with Psymon a falling duck, Wolf recovers the distance by speeding ahead…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and GORING Psymon on the way down!**

"**OHHHHHH MYYYYYY GODDDDDD!**" Jeremy screams. "**CAPELLINI, EDAMAME, AND A DASH OF PAPRIKA AND CINNAMON! GOOOOORE! GOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**"

"YOU ASKED WHAT WOLF WANTED TO DO WITH PSYMON, CRIS; I THINK THE ANSWER…IS SHOW HIM WHAT A REAL GORE LOOKS LIKE!" Al exclaims.

"HOLY COW! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Cris rubs his eyes and yells.

"NO JOKE!" Jonathan assures.

Wolf Hawkfield lets out a THUNDEROUS bellow, motion for Vincent Perry to do the deed, Hawkfield hooking both of Psymon's legs…

"SHOULD I?" Jeremy looks to his colleagues.

"YOU MAY AS WELL!" Jonathan tells his brother.

…

…and the zebra counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy finishes as the bell finally sounds, the crowd on its feet in Columbus as "Badass" by Saliva blasts through the speakers, Wolf rolling off of Psymon and sitting up on the canvas beside his fallen adversary. The adrenaline rush is still alive and well, not yet dissipating even after the final bell. However, the match is indeed over…

…and Blader DJ makes it known: "The winner of the match…Wolf Hawkfield!"

{Fast-Forward}

Wolf holds his head after the match…while Psymon holds onto his ribs…

"What an encounter this turned out to be between two of CCW's representatives for _Pride &amp; Glory_!" Al says.

"I'm STILL trying to catch my breath on how it ENDED!" Jeremy exclaims. "Hot DAMN!"

…

…and the victor Wolf…looks down at Psymon Stark…

…

…who looks up at him…and laughs…almost cackling.

"…Well, at least we know Wolf didn't damage Psymon's diaphragm beyond repair…" Jonathan sweatdrops.

"Did Wolf tell a joke?" Jeremy blinks.

"I didn't see his lips move…" Al comments

"This is just Psymon being his Crazy Horse self…" Cris says.

Psymon then extends a fist towards Wolf Hawkfield…

…

…

…

…for Wolf to silently fist bump him in return.

"Psymon Stark wanted a fight, and tonight, he brought one AND he got one back," Al says.

"And what a fight it was," Cris states in a rare moment of genuine acknowledgment.

"Two Canadians, hammer and tongs until the very end," Jonathan says. "And what does that say for what we'll get out of these two en route to not just _P&amp;G_, but ALSO _Regal Rumble_?"

"It says that these two individuals we just saw go at it are NOTHING to mess with the wrong way," Jeremy answers.

Wolf starts to turn around…

…

…but Psymon grabs his ankle between his own two feet to get his attention again. Wolf turns around with focused eyes…

…

…and Psymon's earlier fist…opens up to reveal Wolf's hair that he ripped out from the Virtua Powerhouse's head during the match. Psymon transfers the hair to Wolf by thrusting it onto his chest so Wolf can corral it, then leaves the ring holding his ribs and heading to the back, acknowledging a few front row fans with high-fives along the way. Wolf looks at his own hair…narrows his eyes…and ultimately decides to just let it go and move along.

"…What does Mileena see in that nutjob?" Cris inquires.

"…She's MILEENA," Al reminds.

"Good point," Cris says.

"Wolf just letting Psymon go and celebrating his earned victory, and after a match like that, I'd do the same thing!" Jeremy says…

…as Wolf climbs up the corner nearest Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table, looking directly at the Black Mamba.

"…Yeah, I'll see you at _Pride &amp; Glory_ too," Jeremy says while keeping his eyes on Hawkfield. "Bring that A-game of yours; bring your Gore, bring it all… Who's to say I don't have something special up MY sleeve?" He smirks.

Cris is about to open his mouth, but Jonathan stops him by saying, "Cris, resist and desist…" The Voice of the RR just chuckles and then clams up.

"WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!" is the cry of 18,500 Columbus fans as Hawkfield raises both of his arms over his head and hammers his chest like a beast.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_**Wolf Hawkfield adds some words to his action…**_

\- Wolf Hawkfield is seen panting heavily against his locker room door, pouring a bottle of Poland Spring water onto his head and cricking his neck. Wolf shakes off some of the post-match adrenaline, still coming off of the high…and Maria Menounos approaches him, asking him if he feels he made the impression he wanted this evening in his match against Hawkfield. She then warns, "Don't stand too close to me; you're sweaty and you smell and…I don't need any of your odor on my sexy body, thank you very much. Now, speak…"

Wolf, between pants…pulls the microphone out of Maria's hands, to which Maria says, "Hey, ew, don't TOUCH me either! God, you're like a Canadian smoked pig…!"

Ignoring Maria, Wolf breathes out, "…There are people…out there…who are looking at me…and saying that I…have what it takes…to be the next…big thing…for CCW…" He pants some more… "…There are some other…people…out there…who are looking at me…and saying…I need more seasoning…" Wolf holds his head against the locker room door, sweat beads dripping down the surface of the entryway…before speaking again, "…I'm not here…to get…into arguments… I'm just here…to do…what I just did…to that crazy horse…Psymon Stark…out there…and that is…line him up…and plow…right…THROUGH HIM."

Wolf cricks his neck again…and looks at Maria Menounos out of the corners of his eyes. "Every time…you see me in the ring…expect…THAT. …Expect…THAT match… Expect…THAT intensity… Expect…THAT fire… Expect…THAT brutality… Expect…THAT…result. …Expect it…for Pride…&amp; Glory…and expect it…going forward…HERE…as we…come closer…to Regal…Rumble…" Wolf thumps his head with three taps against his locker room door, catching more of his breath. "…I'm going there…and…I'm going to _Zenith_…and anything…that moves….and puts itself…in the wrong…part of town…it doesn't matter…whether it comes…from above…below…from over me…under me…around me…hell…even behind me…it's all the same to me." Wolf takes three more breaths…and says, "As you just saw…no matter where…you're coming from…you will NEVER be safe…from a GORE…GORE…GORE…"

\- Wolf throws the microphone down to his feet and BANGS his head against the locker room door with a growl, doing this before opening his door to enter his locker room. Maria is none too pleased with Wolf even touching, never mind dropping, the microphone…muttering quietly, "Now I've gotta clean this thing off before I even THINK of conducting any more inter—"

**"WHAT THE HELL?"**

\- Maria is cut off by a shout from Wolf Hawkfield inside of his locker room…and with a startled gasp, Menounos proceeds to take a peek inside to see what prompted the yell…

…

…and she sees Wolf's locker room completely trashed with eggs! Eggs have been thrown all over the place, splattering on the floor, on the walls, on the shelves; the eggshells are strewn about as well, leaving the entire space a total mess! Wolf picks up one of the eggshells and grouses at it, crushing it in his right hand and beginning to simmer, visibly annoyed with this occurrence…but, like Maria, unsure of who exactly is responsible…

\- Cris Collinsworth, on commentary, throws out a suggestion that maybe it was Psymon, being a sore loser for losing the match…a suggestion that receives some consideration but also some doubt as well from his commentary colleagues.

* * *

_**The Bladebreakers vs. Moby Jones and Don Flamenco**_

\- With ill feelings flowing between both teams, Tyson Granger is quick to try going on the offensive with Double Leg Takedown tries…but Moby Jones counters each attempt with a Sprawl and a cocky smirk. On the third such Sprawl, Moby picks Tyson's head up, rubs his hair and slaps him. The Englishman chuckles…but Tyson finds it significantly less funny, punching Moby in the mouth and executing a flurry of Mounted Punches, from which the referee needs to get involved and pull the Beyblader off. The aggressive Tyson approaches Moby, who is sitting by the ring ropes…and manages to perform a Rope-Aided Dropkick to the chest, all the while Skinning the Cat to land on the ring apron. With Tyson backed up, Moby Springboards…and misses the Springboard Calf Kick as Tyson counters it into a Backbreaker!

\- Tyson keeps up the aggressive attitude by riddling Moby's face with an onslaught of Cravate Knee Lifts to the face before tagging in Kai Hiwatari…who hits the ropes and nails Tyson with a Big Boot to the side of the face…which allows Tyson to swing Moby around in the Cravate into a Swinging Cravate Suplex! Kai provides even more offense by picking Moby up in a Full Nelson and dropping him via the Full Nelson Slam…which gives his team a near-fall on the ensuing pinning attempt.

\- Kai picks Moby up for a Vertical Suplex…and holds on, hoisting him above his head, stalling…

…but Don Flamenco puts a stop to the display by stomping onto Kai's foot, causing Moby to return to his feet from the Suplex. Moby hits a Spinning Back Kick and two kicks to the legs of Hiwatari; Tyson, eyes now locked on the intervening Don, runs into the ring and throws Flamenco over the top rope to eject him. Kai goes for a right hook on Moby, but Moby ducks it and delivers a Jumping Gamengiri to Kai…then a Jumping Enzuigiri to Tyson. Moby taunts the Bladebreakers, splaying his arms and spinning around, before hitting the ropes…

…and running into a Military Press from Kai…

…who drops Moby from the Press position, allowing Tyson to run, catch him, and drop him in mid-fall with a Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker! After this impressive maneuver, Tyson doesn't let up, Exploder Suplexing Moby to send him tumbling out of the ring beside Flamenco. Kai then walks to the ropes…Tyson works up a head of steam…and Kai Backdrops Tyson over the ropes into a Plancha onto Jones and Flamenco on the outside!

\- Outside of the ring, Tyson goes for a Powerbomb to Moby onto the ring apron…

…but Moby saves himself by grabbing the ropes and pulling himself off of Tyson's shoulders and back inside the squared circle, Skinning the Cat. Moby then tries to parlay this into a Rope-Aided Inside-Out Dropkick…but Tyson catches Moby's legs, pulls him out of the ring…and into a Running Shoulder Barge into the apron…backed into a Back Body Drop that sends Moby's spine directly into the security barricade!

\- Tyson feeds Moby to Kai, the legal man inside the ring, and Kai gives Moby a Sidewalk Slam…that only achieves a near-fall!

\- Kai maintains control of the British snowboarder, utilizing an Elevated Cobra clutch to wear Moby down. Even Moby's Hanging Back Kicks to the abdomen of Kai are unable to hinder Hiwatari. Kai also manages to counter Moby's later attempt to turn it around via a Complete Shot by blocking it and delivering a Leg Sweep Takedown. Kai goes for a Catapult from here, holding onto Moby's feet…

…but Moby manages to grab onto the top rope out of the catapult and perform a handstand onto the top turnbuckle! Kai is taken aback…snarls…and runs into Moby going for a Headscissors Takedown out of the corner. Kai, however, pops Moby up and into an Oklahoma Slam position instead, pulling Moby Jones out of the corner…

…but Don Flamenco grabs Kai's ankle from the outside, distracting him momentarily despite Tyson trying to prevent such an intervention once again…and allowing Moby to escape to his feet behind Kai and deliver a Kneeling Inverted Neckbreaker into a Two-Handed Bulldog!

\- From here, it's Moby's turn to take control with a Springboard Knee Drop to the face of Kai, followed by a Flipping Senton off of the ropes. Moby tags out to Don, and Don Dropkicks Kai to aid Moby in his Rolling Russian Leg Sweep…which sees him return to his feet with Kai controlled, end around in front of him…and hit a Complete Shot onto Kai, which is aided by a Don Flamenco Enzuigiri! Don kicks Kai right upside the cheek and hits a strength-induced Snap Suplex…for a near-fall.

\- Don wears Kai down with a Seated Crossface Chickenwing…keeping him on the canvas for approximately half a minute…before Kai manages to stand with Don on his back…only for Don to grab Kai by his hair and yank him into a Hair-Pull Backbreaker.

\- After Don tags Moby back in, the _SSX _veteran gives Kai a Shining Apprentice, taunting once again…and Forearming Tyson off of the apron to knock him back down to ringside. Moby waits for Kai to stand…and runs into the ropes to deliver a Springboard Corkscrew Senton…into a Triangle Choke submission! Moby tightens this hold, knowing exactly how impressive it looked…and an angry Tyson tries to run into the ring to break it up, but the referee holds him back…which in turn allows Don to enter the ring and deliver two Double Foot Stomps onto Kai's back, then more stomps before returning to his own corner, all the while Moby hangs onto the Triangle.

\- Tyson is livid…but Kai has the power to eventually muscle his way to his feet with Moby held up overhead…though Moby, seeing what's coming, turns it into a Sunset Flip attempt. However, Kai stays on his feet…Double Throttles Moby…

…and…has his Double Choke Lift countered in mid-lift into a Small Package from Jones! 1…2…

…

…2.85 Kai rolls through the Small Package…lifts Moby up overhead in a Vertical Suplex lift…and, again, stalls…

…and…this time, he sees Don Flamenco coming, boots him in the gut before Don can kick him…

…frees an arm, grabs Don with it…

…and delivers a One-Armed Vertical Suplex to Moby plus a One-Armed DDT to Don! This earns a great deal of applause for the twofer!

\- After that maneuver…it's time for Kai to tag back in to Tyson, despite Moby and Don's combined efforts to prevent it! Tyson Clotheslines both of the Europeans, gives Moby an Inverted Atomic Drop…blocks a Don Flamenco punch, picks him up…bum-rushes him into Moby's torso and then gives the Spaniard a Backbreaker. Tyson then Irish Whips Moby into the ropes…and Drop Toe Holds him on top of Flamenco in a lateral press…which next allows Tyson to Senton Backsplash the pile of Don and Moby simultaneously!

\- Kai may be the one wielding Dranzer, but Tyson appears to be the one on fire; with both Don and Moby in opposite corners, Tyson gives Moby a Running Corner Splash into his back…then a German Suplex, leading into him turning Moby around and Irish Whipping him into Don, both men facing the middle of the ring…and both men eating a Double Corner Spear from Granger! Tyson pulls Moby out into a Short-Arm Hip Toss…picks up Don, places him onto the top rope…

…

…and gives him a Butterfly Superplex that drops him onto Moby's supine body!

\- Still ablaze, Tyson picks Moby up into a Military Press, thinking Dragoon Drop…but Moby counters it into an Arm Drag, then a Shoot Kick to the chest. Moby goes for a Brainbuster…but Tyson blocks it and delivers a Front Suplex…and then, shortly thereafter, a Bridging Powerbomb! Tyson holds onto the Prawn…but Don Flamenco breaks up the pin with a speeding Dropkick to the top of Tyson's cranium!

\- Don Oklahoma Rolls with Tyson…then transitions into an Inverted Sidewalk Slam attempt…but Tyson picks Don up and hits him with a Shoulder Gutbuster instead…then an Air Raid Crash onto his knee, shades of Kazuchika Okada! With Tyson dealing with Don, Moby tries to take advantage with a Superkick…but Tyson catches the foot…spins Moby around and drops him with a Uranage Slam! Tyson covers again…and Moby kicks out just before 3 this time!

\- Later, Tyson goes for Terminal Velocity…

…

…but Moby counters with a Headlock, then a forward roll…standing up…

…and running up the corner…with a Running Corner Backflip Reverse Bulldog! Moby shakes his head and motions that it's time to end it. Moby pulls Tyson away from the corner, climbs up…

…

…and…Kai crotches him before Moby can manage to dive! Kai Chops Moby in the chest while standing on the ring apron…which knocks Moby into the Tree of Woe. With Moby hung up here, Tyson gets up…and goes for a Corner Spear…

…

…but Don Flamenco catches him in mid-run with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! Now it's Don's turn to taunt, spreading his arms and flapping…

…until Kai gets into the ring and goes on a punching spree on the Major Circuit WVBA Champion. Don pokes Kai in the eyes to slow him down…then scores a European Uppercut, knocking Kai into the ropes, allowing Don to follow up with a Rope-Aided Key Lock. Don kicks Kai's arm as it's stuck in the ropes…then Chops Kai in the chest…and goes for an Irish Whip…

…but Kai twists Don's arm, pulls him in, grabs him…and delivers a Swinging Sit-Down Side Slam, which he calls the Blitzkrieg Drive!

\- However, soon thereafter, Moby, now bridged out of the Tree of Woe and standing on the top rope, hits a standing Kai with a Corkscrew Moonsault! Kai goes down…

…and Moby walks into a Dragoon Drop from a now-standing Tyson! Tyson covers Moby: 1…2…

…

…2.9 Moby kicks out!

\- Tyson is in disbelief, but he keeps his wits about him, ascending to the top rope…signaling that Moby's demise is near…

…

…

…and…Tyson's Frog Splash is thwarted by a pair of knees! Moby gets to his feet…

…

…and drills Tyson with a Superkick! Moby throws Kai out of the ring moments later…

…

…goes to the top rope himself…

…

…and hits the Amazing Grace onto Tyson! Moby covers the Bladebreaker…

…

…and picks up the victory (much to Blader DJ's dismay)!

* * *

_**After the match…**_

\- Moments later, Kai gets back into the ring and checks on his partner Tyson…

…

…and Moby Jones walks over to the Bladebreakers…and "bows" in front of them to show "respect"… The whole deal is a sham; it's pure mockery and even the _SSX_er can't keep a straight face doing it.

\- Kai, just about fed up with Moby's deal, goes after him with a right hand, knocking him off guard into a corner…but Don Flamenco Chop Blocks Kai from behind to cut him off!

\- Moby holds onto Kai in a Front Facelock while Don hits Kai with a series of Double Sledges to the back. Don adds some kicks to the back…while Moby climbs to the middle rope, jumps out…lands onto his feet and turns the Tornado Front Facelock into a Fromt Suplex…

…after which Don blasts Kai in the head as soon as he lifts his head up with an Enzuigiri! The cocky Spaniard splats his arms and flaunts his greatness while Moby Jones motions for Don to hand Kai over.

\- He obliges…allowing Moby set Kai up for the Union Jack…

…

…

\- …but before he can execute it, Liu Kang speeds to the ring, Springboards OVER Don Flamenco and nails Moby with the Springboard Enzuigiri! Liu Kang then cleans house with a lightning-fast flurry of leg kicks to Don Flamenco before finishing it with a Spinning Heel Kick! Then with Moby on his knees, Liu Kang gives him one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight chest kicks…

…

\- …but on the Roundhouse Kick attempt, Moby rolls out of the way and skedaddles to the outside. Liu Kang motions to Moby that he was THAT close to nailing it, while Moby waves Liu Kang off and says, "If it were me, I WOULD'VE kicked ya in time!" Liu Kang keeps his eyes locked on the Englishman…

…

\- …but Don Flamenco comes back from behind! He doubles Liu Kang over…

…

…

\- …and…doesn't get the Sobremarcha as Liu Kang pops out of it and drops Don with a Uranage Slam! Liu Kang then points directly at a corner…and then to Moby…

…

…

…and makes his message clear with a Flawless Victory onto Flamenco to the tune of cheers from the crowd!

\- Don rolls out of the ring clutching his midsection…while Liu Kang holds his Infinity Title and raises it high inside the squared circle. Moby Jones regroups with Flamenco as the European duo stare down with the Shaolin Monk, who makes sure they know who the Champion is. "You will learn respect, one way or another!" Liu Kang exclaims to the two of them as they retreat.

{Commercial Break}


	33. CCW Ozone 41 Showcap: Part 2

_**Sportacus vs. CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan (w/ Doc Louis)**_

The match kicks off as referee Leif Heralding calls for the bell…and Aran wastes little to no time in going on the offensive, kicking Sportacus in the gut and proceeding to riddle him with Double Axe-Handles to the back. After knocking Sportacus all the way down to a prone position, Aran continues the onslaught with Back Clubs while he is down. Them Aran stands and stomps on the downed Sportacus, showing zero form of mercy or restraint.

"Aran Ryan coming out hot from the starting blocks—yikes! Sporty's down early," Jeremy says.

"That's what happens when you're up against an ANGRY Universal Champion," Cris states. "Between the FWAs and…well, Aran Ryan in general, heh…that sure doesn't allow much room for error on Sportacus's part."

{Fast-Forward}

Aran yanks Sportacus to a corner with an attempted Hammer Throw…but Sportacus Flair Flips his way into the corner and onto the ring apron in a fell swoop! Aran charges Sportacus upon seeing him standing on the apron…and Sportacus spots him and connects with an Outside-In Shoulder Block. With the Universal Champion doubled over…Sportacus Slingshots back into the ring…

…and into a Gedo Clutch Pin on Aran, the Irishman's shoulders down!

"Whoa—look at that pinning combo!" Al says.

Leif Heralding counts 1…

"A Clutch with the shades of Gedo…!" Jonathan mentions.

2…

…Aran rolls his shoulders up…rolling forward and onto Sportacus's back, enabling him to apply a Fish Hook Camel Clutch!

"And Aran out of the pinning predicament and ALSO in a dominant, yet also illegal, position," Jonathan says.

"When you're Aran Ryan, the line between legal and illegal is oftentimes quite blurred," Al astutely says.

Aran elbows the back of Sportacus's head repeatedly while on top of him, laying in even more strikes by the moment. He pulls the LazyTown native up…and throws him towards the ropes to get him out of the ring…

…only for Sportacus to Tiger Feint his way through the ropes and back inside the ring!

"Aran continuing to maintain the advant—hang on!" Jeremy blinks twice. "Hold the phone; Sporty didn't go out, buddy!"

"Almost like an XJ9 to the air to keep himself inside the circle," Al states.

Aran turns around and sees Sportacus still inside the squared circle; growling, he runs for a Clothesline…but Sportacus ducks and rebounds off of the ropes himself…to deliver a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown that sends Aran to a neutral corner! Aran's head and face are beside the middle turnbuckle there…

…and Sportacus, seeing this, executes a Corner-Aided Dropkick to the back of Aran's head, sending his face directly into the turnbuckle with authority!

"OH DANG! Did you see Aran's face just MASHING into that middle turnbuckle?" Jeremy gasps. "Turning that mug into hamburger meat!"

"It's offense such as that that'll give Sportacus an upper hand in this non-title contest," Al says.

{Fast-Forward}

Sportacus tries to lift Aran up…

…

…and does so with a Snap Suplex. Then he kips up to his feet in a flash…and performs a Standing Moonsault Foot Stomp onto Aran's chest, sticking the landing!

"Snap Suplex—whoa, holy…!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Sportacus on top of Aran here…" Al says.

Sportacus remains standing on Aran's chest…

…

…and performs a Standing Corkscrew Senton as well!

"SWEET CHRIST ON A STICK!" Jeremy reacts in awe to Sportacus's athleticism.

"Tying together that Standing Moonstomp and that Corkscrew Senton!" Jonathan says.

"Did you see how he stuck that landing?!" Jeremy is still taken aback.

Sportacus lies on top of Aran and hooks a leg for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.5 Aran kicks out!

"But not enough! Not enough for three," Cris says. "Gonna take more than a bunch of fancy-schmancy circus tricks to knock off our Universal Champ on ANY given night."

"Still, though, that was exceptional on the part of the LazyTowner!" Al states.

"Sure was," Jeremy nods and agrees.

Sportacus hits the ropes and delivers a Basement Dropkick to the side of Aran's face. From here, Sportacus grabs one of Aran's arms…twists it and applies a Hammerlock. Sportacus keeps Aran's arm pinioned in his clutches…

…

…before performing a Handstand while maintaining the Hammerlock at the same time!

"Sportacus now with a change of his usual preferred pace—what is THIS? What on earth?!" Al shouts.

"That man is holding onto Aran's arm, Hammerlocking…and HANDSTANDING at the same time!" Jeremy says. "How much balance do you need to pull THAT off?!"

"Quite a ton, and Sportacus, evidently, has it in spades!" Jonathan says.

"Yeah, you'd think he'd been watching McKayla Maroney and Gabby Douglas tapes as of late!" Jeremy jokes.

"…Aran's gotta get a hand or an arm or something to that rope—it appears close enough for him to reach…" Cris states, looking out for the Celtic Clubber.

{Fast-Forward}

Sportacus keeps the Handstand Hammerlock applied despite Aran's attempts to reach the ropes…

…

…

…and…Aran rolls onto his side to force Sportacus to the mat as well, no longer able to handstand. Aran scratches at the air around him, reaching…

…

…and eventually grabbing Sportacus by the eyes and gouging away!

"Aran not quite able to achieve the rope break, but he IS able to get a handhold on Sportacus's eyes!" says Al.

"Of course—can't get out the legal way, so he resorts to the ILLEGAL way," Jonathan sighs. "May as well come to expect it from him…"

"Did its job, though," Cris shrugs.

Sportacus yelps in distress as Aran's handful of corneas forces him to yield his Hammerlock. Sportacus blindly gets to his feet…

…

…and…manages to catch Aran out of the corner of his eye attempting a Chop Block! Seeing it coming, he leaps over the attempt…and then jumps a second time to give Aran an Inverted Frankensteiner!

"That may be SO, but Sportacus not allowing Aran to take full advantage—Inverted version of the Frankensteiner is on point!" Jonathan calls.

{Fast-Forward}

Sportacus and Aran are now on the top of a corner…the former on the offensive with Chops to the chest…

…before grabbing one of Aran's arms…signaling for a Super Arm Drag…

"Sportacus…with an arm-hold now," Al points out.

"Looking for the Avalanche Arm Drag…" Jonathan observes.

…

…

…but Aran suddenly bites the ear of Sportacus as he's perched on top!

"Whoawhaowhoawhoa—OW! OWWW!" Jeremy shrieks. "That's hurting ME!"

"Good—that means it's as practical a maneuver as it is wise!" Cris praises.

"Oh, hardy-har…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

Aran licks his lips voraciously after the illegal attack…

"Aran just went Mike Tyson on him!" Jonathan says. "Anything to prevent that Arm Drag from coming to pass…"

…

…then gets a hold of Sportacus, turning things around…

…

…

…and performs a Super Hip Toss, sending Sportacus off of the top rope and SMACKING into the ring apron frame spine-first!

"OH NO! OH MY GOSH! Did you see the impact of Sportacus's spine onto that ring frame?! Almost EXPLODING right across it!" Jonathan is aghast.

"That'll make you even MORE flexible—_hasta la vista_, spinal cord!" Cris mockingly says.

"Something tells me Aran's not aiming to make Sportacus more flexible—more like make Sportacus IMMOBILE," Al speaks.

"Well, THAT'S a surefire means of doing so, ain't it?" Jeremy winces.

{Fast-Forward}

Aran Hammer Throws Sportacus directly into the barricade…then hangs onto his arm and Hammer Throws him back into the apron…hanging onto his arm again and Hammer Throwing him back into the barricade, treating the above-average hero like a pinball…

…before Scoop Slamming him viciously onto the padded arena floor!

"And CONTINUING to focus on that spine of Sportacus with each attack—calculated on the part of Aran Ryan," Al says.

"And that's what spending quality time with Doc Louis will teach you how to do," Cris says. "Aran by his lonesome was always vicious, always with a violent tendency, but when that tendency is FOCUSED, zeroed in on something…you're playing a whole new ballgame after that."

{Fast-Forward}

Back inside the ring now, Aran Headbutts the middle of Sportacus's back while he's down, going over and over and over again, blow after blow…

"Now with HEADBUTTS to the spine! A tad unorthodox, but, again, focused!" Al says.

"Exactly what I was telling you," Cris nods. "Doc Louis has to be proud watching this."

…before executing a Rope-Aided Knee Drop directly into the back also.

"Aran doing an excellent job to keep the LazyTown hero grounded and on the defensive," Al says.

Aran jacks Sportacus with Uppercuts directly into his back, one after another after a third…before picking Sportacus up and dropping him with a Back Suplex Backbreaker. Aran adds to his offensive onslaught to the spine with a harsh series of three…five…seven Elbow Drops. Aran taunts the downed Sportacus…even taking off his trademark blue hat and using it as a rag to wipe the sweat off of his forehead and torso.

"Oh, now THAT'S just disrespectful!" Jeremy groans.

"Removing the hat of Sportacus and using it as a rag…" Al says.

Aran then LICKS the sweat-coated hat, giggling madly to himself as he tosses the hat back onto Sportacus's aching body, much to the disgust of the Columbus fans…and partially Doc Louis who has to turn his head away for a moment.

"And now apparently using it as a SNACK as well!" Al adds with a grimace.

"Ugh! DISGUSTING, man!" Jeremy retches. "That's just flat-out unsanitary! And even Doc Louis appears…unsettled by that—hey, he's YOUR client! You signed up for this!"

"Actually, ARAN signed up for DOC, technically, so, once again, you are wrong and should stop talking," Cris sneers.

"Cris, do you ever have anything WORTHWHILE to bring to this job?" Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Because I swear to God, I've been working with you for months and I STILL don't see it!"

Aran picks Sportacus up…and tosses him directly into the steel ring post shoulder-first!

"That's because your eyes are incapable of telling apart the legends from the things that suck," Cris says. "It's a syndrome for people who are valueless."

"Yeah, you would know, right?" Jeremy retorts.

"…Sportacus got his ear chomped on earlier in the match; I feel as though I can commiserate with him…" Al rubs his temples.

"In what way?" Jonathan asks.

"Considering what I have to listen to between your brother and my colleague…" Al elaborates.

With Sportacus reeling in the corner against the turnbuckles and post, Aran blasts Sportacus with a barrage of Headbutts into his back. After six…seven…eight…nine…eleven Headbutts…

…

…Aran tosses Sportacus into another ring post on the opposite side of the ring!

"Hey, it wouldn't happen so often if Jeremy was actually a cogent human being," Cris defends.

"Or if Cris wasn't such an ass," Jeremy pipes in.

"Or if—"

"I don't CARE why it happens; just STOP it!" Al cuts Cris off…to which the Voice of the RR and the Black Mamba blow one another off and return to the match-calling.

Aran proceeds to add even more to the Headbutt count for the match, zeroing in once more on Sportacus's ailing back.

"Anyway, Aran Ryan continues to lay it in with these Headbutts to the middle of Sportacus's back," Jonathan says, "and with the tosses into the ring post onto the shoulder, that sure isn't doing the LazyTown hero any favors either."

Aran places Sportacus in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…lifts Sportacus up onto his shoulders…holds his arms…

"Now Aran with Sportacus up…and this appears to be a play for Pale Justice…!" Al says.

"Which'll ALSO do a number on the already-hurt back!" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…and…before being able to hit Pale Justice, Sportacus escapes his clutches and lands behind the Celtic Clubber. Sportacus goes for a Neckbreaker…

"Sportacus gets out of it, thankfully!" Jeremy says.

…

…but Aran twists his way out of it and pushes Sportacus into the ropes, where he rebounds…

"But Aran's out of THAT…" Al says.

…

…DUCKS a Celtic Hammer on the return…

…

…

…and nails the Flying Chuck Kick to the dome of the Dubliner!

"Celtic Hammer MISSED—but the Flying Chuck does NOT miss!" Jonathan calls. "Sportacus got his feet onto the second rope and sprung right off with a strike!"

Aran rolls all the way out of the ring holding his jaw, feeling every bit of that Flying Chuck Kick by Sportacus. Doc Louis, concerned by the perceived impact of the blow, starts to walk over to check on his client…

"Doc appearing a tad concerned for his charge after that blast…" says Jeremy.

…

…but before he can get there…

…

…

…

…Sportacus, after hitting the ropes, executed a Somersault Plancha…turned into a Hurricanrana onto the outside!

"And this may be even MORE cause for concern—WOWZERS!" Jeremy exclaims. "Almost a Dragonrana Plancha to the outside!"

"Sportacus still able to get speed—maybe not TOP speed, but he's moving around with that agility we know him for!" Al says.

{Fast-Forward}

Sportacus has Aran against the barricade following an Enzuigiri…

…

…and he cartwheels…

…then handspring backflips…

…then 180 front flips…

…

…then leaps at Aran…

…

…and delivers a Monkey Flip that sends Aran all the way across the arena floor!

"What is this—floor routine at the Olympics?!" Cris derisively inquires.

"It's nimble as hell is what it is!" Jeremy says. "NICE Monkey Flip there!"

"Not letting his hurt back—and it HAS to be hurting—hinder him from putting up some offense," says Al.

With Aran dazed, Sportacus, playing to the nearby fans, asks for a few of them to clear out from the front row…

…

…so he can climb atop the barricade himself.

"What here…?" Jeremy blinks.

"Sportacus directing some of our front row fans to clear out, give him some room…and now he stands on the barricade…" Jonathan says.

Sportacus measures Aran Ryan…waits for the Universal Champion to rise…

…

…

…runs along the barricade…Ryan in his sights…

"I don't like the looks of this—Aran, look out!" Cris warns.

…

…

…

…and drives Aran down onto the floor headfirst with a Tornado DDT! Sportacus clutches his back immediately upon impact while Aran grabs his cranium, feeling his own form of pain!

"OH! What a TORNADO DDT by Sportacus! Directly onto the arena floor!" Al says.

"But look where he landed, guys—right onto his back, right onto the spine Aran's attacked all match!" Jonathan points out. "He did some damage to Aran, sure, but perhaps just as much damage to his own self!"

{Fast-Forward}

Eventually, Sportacus is able to struggle his way back to the ring, bringing Aran with him…and with Aran inside the ring and Sportacus on the apron…

…

…

…

…Sportacus Springboards…and connects with a Corkscrew Cross Body!

"Sportacus able to pull himself together—and now a Corkscrew Cross Body!" Al calls.

Sportacus hooks both legs for the pin: 1…

"Press and the legs are hooked!" Al says.

2…

"Two!"

…

…

…

…

…2.8 Aran kicks out!

"Nooooo, just two!" Al says.

"Near-fall for Sportacus, who, if he plays his cards correctly, could perhaps come away with this with a victory and a possible Universal Title bid of his very own—and you KNOW he would appreciate THAT!" Jonathan says.

"Just like Jeremy would appreciate winning a match, but we can't all get what we want, can we? …Unless we're actually good," Cris chortles…as Jeremy flips Cris the bird.

Sportacus, seeing an opportunity presenting itself, keeps vigilant…

…sees Aran getting to his knees…

…

…

…and drills him with a Shining Wizard!

"And SHINING WIZARD drops Aran next!" Al exclaims.

"Educated feet in action once again!" Jonathan says.

Sportacus pulls a now even DIZZIER Aran up to his feet…puts him in a Rear Chancery…

…

…

…

…and…gives him an Inverted Facelock Backreaker…

…

…followed by a Split-Leg Drop Inverted Bulldog! Sportacus manages to grab the far leg as well, pinning Aran Ryan!

"That might not be the ONLY thing educated about him though—look at THAT!" Al shouts. "Cover!"

Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Aran gets his shoulder up in time, much to Doc's relief!

"…forge—NO, let's NOT do that just yet!" Jeremy says. "Two-count only says referee Leif Heralding. Getting closer though!"

Aran, catching his breath, rolls prone onto his belly while Doc Louis tenderizes the apron, shouting instructions to his charge. Sportacus gets up, holding his back…but still going…

…

…and giving Aran a Standing Shooting Star Press!

"And CONTINUING to attack!" Al says.

"That's what you've gotta do!" Jeremy says. "When you have this upper hand, act fast and SEIZE it—he's fighting through the pain to do precisely that!"

Sportacus then climbs to the middle rope in the nearby corner, Aran still turned over…

"Aran did a good job of preventing Sportacus from leaving his feet on his own accord for a while, but the tide appears to be turning against the Champion!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…and Sportacus delivers the Split-Legged Moonsault onto Aran's back!

"SPLIT-LEGGED MOONSAULT by Sportacus!" Al calls.

Sportacus, rather than going for the pin…has one last maneuver to pull out…

"But he's not gonna go for the pin!" Al notes.

"Is that SMART from Sportacus…?" Jeremy says.

"Nope!" Cris answers immediately. "I call it a mistake! And against a member of Doc Louis Productions, you can NEVER afford to make any of those!"

He ascends to the top rope now…throwing any and all caution to the wind while Doc proceeds to shake his head rapidly…

"I guess we may be about to find out…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aran Ryan uses his leg length to an advantage, kicking the top rope from his back to cause Sportacus to lose balance and fall to the mat in a heap!

"Sportacus wants the Supernova—but Aran!" Al exclaims. "A kick to the rope from his back causes Sportacus to lose his balance!"

Aran picks Sportacus up…hauls him onto his back…

"And Cris may've been on the money when he called the earlier decision not to pin Aran off of the Moonsault a mistake!" Al adds shortly afterward.

…

…prepares to run…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and nails Sportacus with Pale Justice!

"PALE JUSTICE CONNECTING!" Al says.

"Ballgame!" Cris shouts.

"The Running Crucifix Powerbomb! The spine of Sportacus sent HURTLING into the canvas!" Jonathan says.

Doc applauds gleefully while Aran goes into the cover, going with the lateral press: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Sportacus kicks out!

"…mat—WHAT?! No?!" Cris is surprised. "Sportacus actually kicked out of that?!"

"Yeah, he did!" Jeremy confirms. "I saw it—fair count and everything! It was a 2-count! And Aran's understandably beside himself!"

Aran consults Doc, screaming at him, "Ah! WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?! NOW! I wanna kill 'im NOOOW!" Doc hears Aran and makes the motion with his hands for Aran to FINISH IT.

"Aran looking to his manager for some counsel, and he may have gotten it with that—no pun intended in advance—UNIVERSAL language there," Jonathan says.

Aran picks Sportacus up…going for the Blarney Stone…

"The Cross-Legged Reverse Piledriver that Aran calls the Blarney Stone—it's on the way…" Jonathan says.

"Say goodnight!" Cris says prematurely.

….

…

…

…

…but Sportacus manages to elbow his way out of it and get back to his feet. Both men turn to one another…and connect with stereo elbow strikes to each other's faces, sending them each reeling. Aran, backed into the ropes, screams in fiery fashion…

"Not quite yet—Sportacus out of it…" Jeremy says. "Stereo elbows…"

…

…

…

…and winds up charging right into a MEAN Spinning Heel Kick that nearly takes his head clean off!

"OH MY BARANINA!" Jeremy exclaims. "HE MAY'VE FREAKING DECAPITATED THAT MAN!"

"Tyler Breeze is blushing after that kick!" Jonathan says.

Sportacus covers Aran, the crowd counting along as well: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…Aran kicks out just a hair before three!

"…FORGET—NOOOOO! Aran with the wherewithal to kick out in time!" Jeremy calls. "THAT was incredibly close!"

"Indeed it was, but alas, Sportacus just shy of victory—though for how much longer?" Al wonders.

Sportacus looks at the downed Universal Champion…then at the observing Doc Louis…and looks at his feet, noting that it was a kick to the head that got him that close to the victory…

…

…and reaching the conclusion…that perhaps it would be a kick to the head that would seal said victory.

"If Sporty's thinking what I think he's thinking…not much longer from here," Jeremy says.

Sportacus backward handsprings to his feet and then jumps into the air, turning 360 degrees and landing on his feet, prepared in a neutral corner. He now measures the _Punch-Out!_ adversary…

…

…

He even has the nerve to exclaim, "Come on!" at the Irishman…as the Universal Champion slowly rises…

"Oh, he's thinking it! He IS thinking it!" Jeremy confirms.

"Aran had better look alive…!" Cris says.

"Sportacus looking for his trademark kick, the one with a twist!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…slowly turns around…

"Here it comes!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…not so slowly evades the Sportakick! Aran Ryan ducks the maneuver…and grabs Sportacus in a Waist Lock from behind. Sportacus steps on Aran's foot and Back Elbows him in the mush…before grabbing him in a Cravate…

…

…and running up a corner, looking for Sliced Bread #2…

"Sportacus looking to improvise…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…but Aran Ryan holds Sportacus up at the apex of his jump…

…

…

…and turns it into an Argentine Hold on the LazyTown hero!

"Uh-oh!" Jeremy gasps.

"But it may be an ill choice of improvisation!" Jonathan says.

"This is NOT a good position to be in considering what is to follow…!" Al says.

Doc is absolutely ecstatic at his client's adept reversal…

…

…

…and jumps for joy when Aran plants Sportacus with the Rack Bomb!

"RACK BOOOMB!" Cris cheers. "A GREAT, great counter and drop! Let's call it a night from here!"

Aran covers Sportacus: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.945 Sportacus kicks out!

"…MAT—NO, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Cris is incredulous from the near-fall. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! With the shape his back was in, that should've been it!"

"SHOULD'VE, maybe…but evidently, is NOT!" Jeremy says. "Sporty's still fighting! You KNOW he wants it! You know he wants it big time!"

"Wants what? Wants Aran Ryan pissed out of his mind?!" Cris shouts. "Because I have a feeling he's getting that!"

"I presume my brother meant he wants the WIN…but he very well could be getting Aran angry too," Jonathan says.

At this point, Aran is just ANGRY…and Doc implores his Universal Champion to spend less time seething and more time staying on his dos, going in for the kill like he knows how to do. Aran, with a deathly grumble, pulls Sportacus up to his feet…

…

…and goes for his Emerald Flowsion maneuver, the End of the Rainbow…

…

…

…but Sportacus floats over it…lands behind Ryan…

…

…

…and attempts an O'Connor Roll off into the ropes…

…only for Aran to hang onto the ropes to prevent Sportacus from rolling him up. Sportacus backward rolls onto his feet…

…

…

…

…

…just in time to receive a Springboard Headbutt by Aran!

"O'Connor Roll blocked—OH, what a Headbutt! SPRINGBOARD Headbutt, in fact!" Al says.

"Hey, I think I've seen him pull that out in his WVBA days too!" Jeremy points out.

The Celtic Clubber flashes a smirk while Doc Louis exclaims into a camera at ringside, "Didn't know my boy had THAT in him, did ya?!"

"Well, SPORTACUS sure didn't know it!" Cris laughs.

Aran picks Sportacus up once again…

…

…

…and this time…

…

…

…the End of the Rainbow…

…

…

…

…

…is countered into a Small Package!

"And NOW, the End of the Rainbow by Aran Ry—oh, whoa, hang on!" Al gasps.

"WHAT?!" Cris cries.

The ref counts 1…

"MAYBE NOT—Small Package!" Al says.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aran kicks out!

"SPORTACUS JUST—NOOOO, he didn't! He ALMOST had it on the surprise!" Al calls.

"CLOSE, but not quite!" Jeremy says.

Both men scramble to vertical bases…

…

…

…and Sportacus fires at Aran with the Sportakick, but gets intercepted in mid-move by the Kick of Fear!

"Both men up—OHHHHH! THEY BOTH FIRED—THEY BOTH FIRED, BUT ONE MAN CONNECTED! ONE MAN CONNECTED, AND HIS NAME IS ARAN RYAN!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Sportakick commandeered with the Kick of Fear!" Al calls.

Aran pulls Sportacus up for the third time straight…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the End of the Rainbow!

"And the THIRD TIME is the charm!" Al calls. "END OF THE RAINBOW!"

Aran pins Sportacus, and Leif Heralding does the honors: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.97 Sportacus kicks out, much to both Doc and Aran's utter disbelief!

"…MAAAA—AAAAAAUUUGHH! NOT REAL! NOT REAL!" Cris protests the call. "REF, COUNT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR A CHANGE!"

"He DID, Collinsworthless; he DID! But guess what? Sporty kicked out at two and nine-tenths!" says Jeremy.

"And I'm calling bull!" Cris growls.

"Call it all you like, but Leif Heralding is standing by his ruling! This match CONTINUES!" says Jonathan. "And Aran, and certainly Doc Louis, did NOT expect this level of fight out of Sportacus!"

{Fast-Forward}

Aran has Sportacus perched on the top rope, and after several clubs to his back and Headbutts to both the spine and the back of Sportacus's head, Aran ascends up the corner also. Aran grabs Sportacus by the body, thinking Back Superplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sportacus counters in mid-move into a Sunset Flip Powerbomb, folding Aran up onto the canvas and holding onto him for the ensuing pin!

"Back Superpleeee—no, no, SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB!" Al exclaims. "THE COUNTER!"

"AND HE HOLDS ON!" Jeremy adds in awe.

The referee counts 1…

"THAT COULD BE IT!"

2…

"THAT COULD BE THE END!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Aran kicks out and rolls to his knees!

"DEFEATING THE UNIV—NO!" Jonathan corrects himself. "NEAR-FALL OFF OF THE POWERBOMB!"

Doc Louis tries to warn his client…

"But Aran's a kneeling duck right now!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…but Sportacus's Shuffle Side Kick to the jaw is too quick to be dodged!

"SHUFFLE SIDE KICK!" Al exclaims.

"DOC TRIED TO WARN HIM, BLESS HIS HEART! BUT IT WAS TOO QUICK, DAMN IT!" Cris shouts.

From here, Sportacus tries to head to the top rope again, aching back and all, exhaustion and all…

"COME ON, SPORTY! GET UP THERE, SPORTY! ONE MORE MOVE AND YOU'VE GOT IT! I THINK THIS'LL BE THE ONE THAT SEALS THE DEAL!" Jeremy asserts.

"And by one more move, Jeremy's alluding to the Double Rotation Shooting Star Press—Supernova! Will we see it?! Will it happen?!" Jonathan questions.

…

…

…

…

…he eventually gets there…

…

…

…

…he jumps…flips…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't get the Supernova as Aran rolls out of the way! However, Sportacus lands onto his feet!

"Aaaaaaaand NOBODY HOME—SPORTACUS lands on his feet however! Aran avoided!" Al says.

Sportacus recovers…but Aran snags him from behind and drops him with a Half Nelson Slam!

"And RYAN with Half Nelson Slam!" Al calls.

{Fast-Forward}

Aran, having had enough of all of this, looks outside of the ring…

…

…and picks Sportacus up, getting a very vile idea that becomes even more so as he ponders it. The Celtic Clubber knows the shape Sportacus's spine is in…and he knows what can be done to keep him down for good…and perhaps a little longer.

"What is going through the demented mind of the CCW Universal Champion…of the World?" Al inquires.

…

Aran puts Sportacus in a Standing Headscissors…

"Oh boy… Oh boy, why do I not like this?" Jeremy asks himself.

…

…

…lifts him…prepares to chuck him over the ropes and all the way to the floor by way of Pale Justice…

"THAT'S why I don't like this!" Jeremy gasps.

"And it's exactly why I LOVE it! Killer instinct coming into play! End it for good! Make sure there's no kick-out!" Cris applauds Aran's thoughts.

"Screw a kick-out—if Aran hits this, there may not be Sportacus MOVING anytime soon!" Jeremy worries.

"Bonus!" Cris replies.

…

…

…speeds across the ring, acrobat in hand…

"Nonononono, Aran, no! Aran, don't do this!" Jonathan shakes his head frantically.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…has Pale Justice countered with a Frankensteiner that sends Aran over the ropes and to the outside!

"And Pale Justice is countered! And it's a good thing it was too!" Al says.

"Awwwww…that's a matter of opinion…" Cris crosses his arms.

"No, it's a matter of human decency, which you, clearly, lack any sense of," Jeremy says.

"Oh, is that so? Well, that's what happens when I spend so much time around a talentless nitwit," Cris says.

"Guys, this is a critical point in the match; can you NOT start this again…?" Al pleads.

{Fast-Forward}

Aran is on his back outside of the ring, and Sportacus looks at his opponent's state from the apron…before pulling himself up to his feet gingerly…feeling the effects of this match.

…

Doc Louis checks on his client Aran Ryan's condition following getting sent out of the ring…and Sportacus…eyes the target behind him at ringside. Doc and Aran communicate with inaudible words between one another on the floor…while Sportacus prepares himself…takes a deep, long breath…

…

…

…

…Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and…misses the Springboard Imploding 630 Senton as Aran Ryan (and Doc Louis) both manage to get out of the way, leaving Sportacus to splatter back-first onto the outside matting!**

"What's this—**OH MY GOD!**" Al hollers in surprise and horror from the landing. "**GOOD LORD, THAT HAD TO HURT! SPORTACUS WANTED THE SPRINGBOARD, WANTED TO BRING DOWN ARAN RYAN, BUT ALL HE GOT FOR HIS TROUBLE WAS A SPLAT—AND ONTO HIS INJURED BACK TO BOOT!**"

"Sportacus wanted an Imploding 630 Splash…and it may've EXPLODED his back from the result!" quips Jonathan with concern.

Aran looks at the wrecked Sportacus…and laughs to himself, seeing just how sweet his position in the matchup is now. He grabs Sportacus by his ears and pulls him up, no regard for the pain he is currently feeling…

"And this is the part of the program where Aran realizes…this is all him…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…and he holds Sportacus upside-down…

"ALL HIM…" Cris repeats.

"Oh no… Aran—oh no… Aran—OH NO…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and DRILLS him with the Blarney Stone onto the floor!

"ARAN—OH NOOOOOO!" Al shrieks. "ARAN…Aran just Blarney Stoned Sportacus into the ground…"

"…Yep, it's in the bag now," Cris simply states.

{Fast-Forward}

A grinning Aran Ryan sends Sportacus back inside the ring while Doc claps and nods in approval over his client's work. Aran gets back into the ring himself…

…

…

…

…and…picks Sportacus up yet again.

"Sportacus is absolutely LIMP, and now Aran's pulling him up for a second time, for WHAT PURPOSE?" Al says.

"Making sure he stays down!" Cris says.

"Making sure he stays down—HE'S NOT MOVING!" Al shouts.

Aran looks at the seemingly listless Nick Jr. character…

…

…

…and hoists him upside-down for the second time…

"Nor will he be after THIS…" Cris states.

"Oh come on, Aran—this is UNCALLED for, man! You don't need to do this!" Jeremy hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…and connects with a SECOND Blarney Stone, this one inside the center of the ring!

"AAAAAHH!" Jeremy clutches his own head in pain, feeling Sportacus's ache sympathetically himself.

"A SECOND, UNWARRANTED, UNNECESSARY, UNNEEDED BLARNEY STONE…" Jonathan says.

Aran finally covers Sportacus, holding a forearm in the hero's face as he does so…and Leif Heralding counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…and one that gets the victory," Cris claps as the bell sounds and a satisfied Celtic Clubber gets off of Sportacus, "Divico" by Eluveitie playing in the building, signifying exactly who has won. And just in case there was any ambiguity…

"The winner of this match, the CCW Universal Champion, Aran Ryan!" Blader DJ proclaims.

* * *

_**Doc Louis speaks out after his client's victory…**_

\- After the match, a dejected Sportacus is tended to for his neck by the official…

…while Doc Louis picks up a microphone and proclaims, "Once again, for everyone in attendance, let me inform you that, in case the motionless body over there isn't enough of a hint on this matter, and since I personally am not convinced that that guy over there [Blader DJ] did this true justice, YOUR WINNER…THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH…IS THE CCW UNIVERSAL CHAMPION OF THE WORLD…THE CELTIC CLUBBER…ARAAAAAAN…RYYYYYAAAAAAN!" Aran beats his chest madly while holding his Universal Championship in a fist while the crowd boos.

\- Doc Louis then says, "I came out here earlier tonight and spoke about the difference…between a Belt-holder and a CHAMPION. You can take one good look at somebody and in the span of two seconds time tell whether that man is born to be a Champion, if he will ever have the LEGITIMACY that a Champion requires…or if he's just not fit for that position. I remember the first time I laid eyes on Aran Ryan in a CCW locker room overseas and KNOWING that I had to have my label on him because HE was born to be that Champion. The CCW Universal Championship is a Championship that FEEDS off of legitimacy, PROSPERS from the legitimacy of its possessor…so much so that men such as my client here turned down the opportunity to use a free shot, a Jackpot Briefcase, on a tired CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson after he had just participated in a grueling Ironman Match at _Meltdown_…and instead choose to use that case on the then-UNIVERSAL Champion Dan Kuso at _Nevermore_ shortly after he had defended it and his Gold in the Fort Briefcase that evening against Deathstroke. Now, on that particular evening, my client's reasons and my own reasons for such a tactic were a little bit different, I admit. I told him he should do it for the sake of the Championship; he wanted to do it just to see the look on May's heartbroken face when the whole thing unfolded." Aran has a laugh at this…

"But once we went back to our tour bus and regrouped with the then…and FUTURE World Tag Team Champions, I assure you, the Forces of Nature…" This statement from Doc earns boos… "the significance of that career move began to sink in, the greater ramifications sticking out. Champions are more than just top-tier wrestlers; they are meant to be ambassadors for the organization they work for. They are the ones you send to the big events, the crossover showcases, the worldwide wrestling extravaganzas and conventions and specials…and Doc Louis Productions is ALL about that. We all watched the previous CCW Universal Champion Dan Kuso take that Title with him to Madison Square Garden, enter a sixteen-man one-night tournament and best men such as Darth Vader, TD Kennelly, AWE World Champion Slade Wilson, PCUW Heavyweight Champion Eddy, and the EVENTUAL NCW X-Pro and even LATER World Heavyweight Champion Crash Bandicoot to be crowned the Best of the Best—there was a Non-Title PPV Match of the Year during that tournament for which the FWA went to Dan Kuso. It was without question one of the greatest accomplishments of his career…and one that would initiate his very downfall as well."

\- "As if his own loss of control and lashing out at his girlfriend wasn't jarring enough, Aran Ryan, from that evening on, had his sights set on him," Doc proceeds to explain. "And after watching Ben Tennyson LOSE that night in Manhattan, New York to then-Mangekyo Champion Itachi Uchiha…the die was cast and Aran Ryan knew what he had to do. He had to be the one to take the CCW Universal Champion and complete its ascension to becoming ON PAR with the CCW Magnus Championship. He took the CCW Universal Championship and made it the CCW Universal Championship OF THE WORLD…and that is a reputation that is tailor-made for him….but not so much for Dan Kuso, because Dan Kuso can no longer call himself the go-to representative, the go-to ambassador for CCW. He can't claim to be its heart and its soul anymore, and you can't bestow that upon him because Aran Ryan is the top ASS-KICKER while Dan Kuso is an ASS-KISSER!" Aran gives off a sneering smirk while the fans boo this declaration. Some though, like Cris Collinsworth, clap for this and agree.

\- "Look at what he's reduced to now! Imagine what the reputation of the Universal Championship would have been had Aran Ryan NOT cashed in his Briefcase when he did on the Pyrus Brawler," Doc says.

"Yeah!" Cris voices his agreement.

"You people should be THANKFUL for what Aran Ryan did at _Nevermore_ and even MORE thankful that he stands before you STILL your Universal Champion after _Pandemonium_!" Doc shouts.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Cris nods.

"Now you have a Universal Champion to be proud of! NOW CCW has a Universal Champion they can send to sponsor meetings and affiliates' dinners and interpromotional events without having worry about its Titleholder bending over and smooching another man's buttocks—Aran Ryan kisses the ass of NO MAN; he will simply BEAT THE CRAP out of everyone, like a Champion should! THAT is what being the Universal Champion of the World is all—"

\- Doc Louis is cut off by "Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu…and the fans and everybody know that that means one person…

…

\- Indeed, it is Dan Kuso coming onto the stage…with a microphone in hand as he gets "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!" chants. The Pyrus Brawler, though, isn't exactly smiling. "Are you finished?" he asks Doc.

"Hell no, I'm not finished! You coming out and trying to—"

"Yes, Doc, you ARE finished. I'm TELLING you you're finished," Dan cuts Doc right off to the crowd's delight and the Punch-Out! Coach's chagrin. "While a part of me respects the fact that you and your walking vat of Guinness there value the Universal Championship…of the World…so much and you were inspired by what I did with that Championship to do something no man in any organization in your position has ever done before—using the Briefcase for a 'Secondary' Championship…I think what you're missing in all of this is how much that Championship means to ME," Dan states. "See, to YOU, that Title gives you greater economic value, higher net worth, higher prestige and paydays, all of the company perks, all of the priorities in bookings, all of the priorities in whom we send to crossover events… It's still a prize for you. But for me…it's more than that. That Title…is stability. That Title…is REDEMPTION. It's been that way since I wrestled Tom Brady for it months ago."

\- Things begin to get emotional… "When I went down to a torn ACL in WWE thanks to that lovely 90's Dynasty…there was a period of time where I kind of blamed myself for letting it happen and getting hurt and having to SURRENDER the Toon World Championship. Sure, I was being yoked by the control freaks in Stamford from the very beginning, but at that time, there was a part of my head that wouldn't let me forgive myself. So when I had the chance to sign here, do something different, get away from the politics, and be the WRESTLER I knew I was, I jumped right on it, because I had something to prove not just to those people I felt like I let down when I gave up the gold I had, but to myself as well." Some crowd members vocalize that this is not the case…which Dan does appreciate and partially acknowledge before resuming: "And when I had the chance to become a CHAMPION here, to let the world know that leg injury be damned, I was back in the business and I was better than I'd ever been…it wasn't even a question. I chased and I chased Tom Brady for that Universal Title, and it took months but at _Jackpot _in Los Angeles, in a Match of the Year…I left him Down for the Count and became the Universal Champion." The crowd cheers upon mention of that, some of them even chanting, "Five-Star Match! Five-Star Match!" Dan chuckles and then acknowledges that, yes, that DOFC Match was indeed five stars. "I was back to form…and then I went to _Best in the World_, a big stage with everyone, WWE included, watching…and I left MSG with the Gold in the Fort. NO ONE had a question about whether or not Dan Kuso was in for the long haul; I SHOWED them that I was in for the long haul! And THAT was the moment where I could forgive myself for 2009."

"…or so I thought. For a while from there…things moved a little fast…I didn't have myself under complete control—no excuses…and between the Briefcase, the Title, and Broly, something…something ended up snapping." Dan looks down for a moment, still feeling the effects of the episode he is recounting… "May ended up caught in the middle of it. I broke down… I screwed up and I slapped her in the face, and for a time I lost myself a bucket-load of friends and support from the boys in the back…rightfully so. Some people wouldn't even BREATHE in my direction for what I did…and I couldn't blame them one bit. All I could do…was make things right by making a match where I put EVERYTHING on the line at once—Double or Nothing against Deathstroke the Terminator. That match…was supposed to be about exorcising the demons; that match was supposed to be about showing the world, once again, the REAL Dan Kuso—the MAN, the WRESTLER, the one with the FIGHTING SPIRIT! …And I won that… I paid for my sins that day…and the best part of it was that I earned the forgiveness of these fans and, most importantly, the girl I love…May…and from there, I really COULD forgive myself…or so I thought…before YOU showed up." Aran Ryan just twitches with a grin as Dan mentions him.

"Right as I'm about to share a kiss with the woman who let me back in, you took my Universal Championship from me…and you may have raised it to a higher level like you said, but the biggest thing you accomplished was putting a black mark on my vindication," Dan says. "My redemption was RUINED because of you…and at _Pandemonium_ I was supposed to get it back…but you're still the Champ." Doc exclaims from afar, "YES, HE IS! HE BEAT YOU! HE BEAT YOU, AND IT'S A GOOD THING HE DID!"

\- "…Two shillelaghs. Two shillelaghs, and you're still the Champ…and Doc, you're out here singing Aran's praises, calling him a better Champion than me, and rubbing in the fact that at _WWE Fallout_, I—not Aran, by the way—but I stepped up to defend CCW's honor…and got publicly humiliated. You know what I say about your speech, Doc Louis?" Dan speaks.

"…

"…

"…Thank you. Thank you for reminding these people and, most of all, reminding me why I went for that Championship in the first place. Because now, you've just ignited this Pyrus Brawler, and now more than ever, he wants that Championship BACK!" The crowd pops here. "I've redeemed for many things with that Title; I'll redeem for that too, and I'll redeem for letting you outsmart me last Sunday with your shillelagh trick. So how about after the Dragon Kids RETAIN their World Tag Team Championship against your other two clients, I take back my Universal Championship of the World OF REDEMPTION…next week?"

\- The crowd very much enjoys that idea of Dan getting one more opportunity…

…

…but Doc Louis says, "That is very, very touching, Daniel—really, I'm just… How poignant of you, kid. It's really quite motivational… It's just too bad that my client is going to have to say NO to your offer…on the grounds that, as you just stated, Aran here has already defeated you. What purpose does it serve him in doing so a second time besides reiterating what is already known: that HE is a better representation of the Universal crown than you will ever be?" The fans boo Doc denying them want they prefer.

\- Dan answers Doc's last question by saying, "Well, for starters, Doc, if you ask ME…I don't think that that very many people agree with your sentiment that he's a better representation of the gold than me. In fact, let's test that out, shall we?" Dan looks out to the crowd. "HEY GUYS…do you think that Aran Ryan represents the Universal Championship better than Dan Kuso?" The crowd in its response…is at least 85/15 in favor of "NO!", with some fans believing Doc's story of "ass-kicker over ass-kisser".

Dan says, "…Well, that doesn't sound like you've convinced everyone just yet to me. So if I'M willing to give Ryan a chance to prove it…YOU should be willing to give ME a chance to prove you WRONG. What's the verdict?"

The ball is in Doc's court again…

…

…

…

…

\- "The verdict, hm? Well, since YOU want to be so democratic, allow me to see it and raise: ladies and gentlemen of Columbus, Ohio, would you like to see my client Aran Ryan defend his CCW Universal Championship against former Champion Daniel Kuso next week on _Ozone 42_?" Doc decides to poll the crowd this time…and now, the reaction is loudly more clearly in favor of "YES!", as Dan points out.

\- "Well, Dan…I think that response speaks for itself," Doc says. "It's become 100% crystal clear: our answer…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

…is NO." The crowd ERUPTS with boos for this blatant disregard!

\- "I don't give a damn what these hicks want; I'm not going to let an ass-kisser even have a CHANCE to wrestle for this Championship and taint it from what my client has done to it," Doc speaks. "It would be one hundred steps forward and TWO hundred steps backward if I condoned such a thing. Spread the stench of posterior osculation someplace else. Now have a nice day!" Doc prepares to leave, motioning for Aran Ryan to come with him out of the ring…

…

…

…but before they do, Dan has himself a small, perhaps forced, chuckle.

\- "Haha…come on, Fat Albert…" Dan says, which gets laughs out of the audience too and causes Doc to scoff. "I thought you were better than that!" Dan goes on. "You've always been a slick talker, and when Aran, Bull, and Soda all had Titles, you'd say bring on ANYBODY! You would welcome all challengers without any sort of prejudice because you knew that your clients would always win…" Dan pauses, as though he had a moment of Eureka. "Wait a minute… That's not true though—in fact, that…hasn't been true across the board; we had Team Goliath get slain by Team David last Sunday, so the Forces are no longer Champions…and at the FWAs, the band all teamed up to wrestle the Wolves for the Trios Tag Team Championships…and they couldn't get the job done there, could they? So out of all of the DLP Championship bids…there's only one Champ left in the camp, right? It's only Aran…and you don't want to risk him losing that and leaving all of DLP flat broke, do you? That's why you're keeping him back; I see what you're doing. I understand now…but that just brings up another alarming deal, because earlier tonight, if I recall correctly…I saw two kids averaging barely a quarter of his age…and after just winning the Tag Team Titles five days ago, they didn't hesitate in giving your bigger clients THEIR rematch—in FACT, they gave it to you a week EARLY! So now, what? Does the Celtic Clubber have fewer balls than a four-year-old? He has to if he's acting like this, right?" The crowd just eats this whole thing up!

\- As the fans "Ohhhhhh!" in response to Dan's final burn, Aran is being held back from going after Dan by Doc Louis, who has himself wrapped around Aran's torso to stop him. Inhibited by his manager, Aran decided to speak to the Bakugan Battle Brawlwe instead, to get across his anger. "WHO THE HELL DO YE THINK YER TALKIN' TO, DAMN SPUD?! HUH?! Are ye talkin' to ME?! Are ye talkin' to me or are ye just chewing a damn brick, Kuso? Because either way, I'll put ye in a dentist's chair personally! When I'm done with you, you'll be left with a face like the Earl of Hell's arse!"

"So he speaks…" Dan says. "I take it you didn't like what I had to say? Well…I didn't like what you DID to ME at _Pandemonium_ and _Nevermore_, so, don't listen to Doc on this one; just listen to ME… Next week…you and me…Universal Championship, one more time. Are we on?"

Doc Louis counsels—or tries to counsel—Aran on this, telling him that he really shouldn't have to…

…

…but Aran's rage and desire to simply beat Kuso to a pulp, even for sport, wins out. "…Yer gonna regret the fact that we're on. Because the only thing worse for you than kissing Vince McMahon's arse…is kissing the Blarney Stone. I'll see you next week…" Aran puts down the microphone and the stage is set, the crowd cheering for this bout being made and Dan Kuso signaling that he's going to make the most of this last chance.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_**Dan Kuso talks to Shun Kazami…and somebody else…**_

\- Dan Kuso is talking to his buddy Shun Kazami…who is showing concern over what he said to Aran and getting another Universal Championship Match. Shun doesn't outright say it…but in his gestures, Dan can tell that Shun wants an opportunity at Ryan too, especially after coming so close to beating him on _Ozone_ _39_ only to fall short.

\- Dan understands…and explains that this will be his last chance for the Universal Championship, and that Title means too much to him to just LET Aran have, especially after Doc dragged him through the mud the way he did. "If Aran's going to be Champion…I want to at least be able to say that I did EVERYTHING I could to stop it, to take it from him. This thing, Shun…is all about redemption…"

\- Just then, Shun directs Dan's attention behind him…

…

…

…where he sees CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama in front of him with a scowl on his face. Zero then tells Dan, "You are out of your forsaken mind if you think for one IOTA of a second that CCW is going to sanction you getting another Title Match—ANY Title Match—just like that after EMBARRASSING CCW the way you did and costing us copious amounts of bail money for your mistakes!" Zero says he doesn't care if he spoke to Aran and Doc about it; management is stepping in and VETOING that contest. Shun pipes in and asks if Woody Paige could handle this instead of him, but Zero replies that Woody is busy (perhaps STILL on the phone from earlier; who knows?) and that they will have to deal with HIM.

\- Dan sighs, somewhat expecting this from Zero…and says that he isn't going to tell Zero that he and, by extension, CCW, didn't get humiliated at Fallout…but he also isn't going to tell Zero that he regrets standing up for this place because SOMEONE had to at that time. "What Vince and all of his playthings need to understand…is that this war that they asked for is only beginning, and you don't have to poke the bear that hard to get it to maul you. So, let me make it perfectly CLEAR… I am STILL here, CCW CAN count on me to fight the good fight, and if anybody has any doubts…they won't after I become a two-time CCW Universal Champion."

\- Zero grouses at Daniel while Shun watches on silently…and the XM says half-heartedly, "You know what? I'm ALMOST willing to bite this… Fine then, Kuso. I'll grant it. You can have ONE more crack at the CCW Universal Championship…

…IF, and ONLY if, you can win your match TONIGHT."

\- Dan hears this and nods, okay with it even from Zero; after all, it's part of his redemption deal. Then he asks Zero, "Are you going to tell me who my opponent is?"

Zero replies, "Did you tell US we would have to drop $1,000,000 to bail you out of jail?" Dan just takes this comment on the chin too, before Zero says, in sarcastic fashion, "Good luck," and walks off.

Shun says, "…Why do I NOT like the sound of that?"

Dan replies to his friend, "Well, there are two possible answers: one is that Zero has had problems with me since _Havoc_ during that Jeremy/Brady saga where I was in the middle…and two, which would be supported by _Havoc_, is that Zero Kazama just likes making things hard for some people. He made it hard for me to get the Universal Title against Brady…and he's making it hard for me now with Aran Ryan. The thing is, Shun," Dan says with less humor in his voice, "despite Kazama, I GOT the Universal Championship and I BEAT Tom Brady…just like tonight…I'll take care of whomever I face…and get my Universal Championship again."

Dan walks away, saying he'll catch Shun later; the Ventus Brawler bids him adieu, watching him go and get ready for his match to clinch…another Universal Title Match.

* * *

_**Mega Man gives a pupil of his an opportunity…**_

\- There's a powwow in progress in the locker room of the Blue Bomber known as Mega Man, who's visibly glad to be there on this particular night. He is with his newly-adopted Little Mac and Captain Falcon, the former of whom is congratulating Mega Man on his victory at the WWE Network special _Prideful Glory_ over fellow legend Wolverine. Mega Man says that he personally has respect for Wolverine the WRESTLER…but when he heard what Logan had to say about CCW and the talent of the company, the 16-Bit Superstar had to step forward. He's one of the most influential presences in the CCW locker room, especially for the guys, and he's worked with and advised each member of the _Ozone_ roster at least once. So he didn't take too kindly when Wolverine said none of them could hang; he HAD to step up…

"…and that's what I appreciate the most out of the guys here: people who can STEP UP and take their opportunities when they see them. Guys like Liu Kang did that when I introduced the Infinity Championship. Guys like Aran Ryan have done that, guys like Tom Brady have done that…and let's not even talk about how much the _XX_ Roster as a whole has been stepping up lately; they got to main event last Sunday's PPV, they put on a five-star match—Match of the Year, in fact… No matter who you are, it's all about seizing the opportunity; you're going to hear that phrase a lot more often around here as everyone gathers around for _CCW Regal Rumble_, the PPV that'll ultimately set the course for the Tokyo Dome and _CCW Zenith_. EVERYONE wants to be there, or at least they SHOULD. I want YOU TWO to be there—hell, I want to be there too myself! It's a supernova of a showcase… And tonight could be a night where people open their eyes and say, "Imagine how cool, how cool it would be…for a member of the Super Smash Club…to be in the main event at the Tokyo Dome."

Falcon hears Mega Man's name for the group and blinks twice at it: "Super Smash Club?" Mega Man nods and stands by the name…and after striking his chin momentarily, Falcon is all for it.

\- Mega Man then says, "I've trained every single generation of Mega Men, every single one of them. Those are my specialty students, and they always will have a special place…well, MOST of them will…" Mega Man mumbles under his breath… "…but this is my chance to work with something and someone different, and I'm going all out with this. I'm going to give you tutelage and aid you guys the same way I do my Mega Men, and I'm going to provide you chances the same way I do my Mega Men, and TONIGHT'S chance…sees you, Captain Falcon, going head-to-head…with the FUSION Champion Julius Caesar."

\- Captain Falcon grins and says that he's ready, he's going to win and, by the time the match is done…Mega Man's going to think of Falcon as his soon-to-be best student ever taught. Mega Man chuckles, somewhat admiring that confidence…but making sure to let him know that he needs to keep focused on the match at hand. Falcon affirms that he will do precisely that.

* * *

"_**The Future" Brad Carbunkle vs. Tommy Pickles**_

The bell sounds…and Brad starts out as the aggressor with a Leg Kick attempt, but Tommy gets away to evade it. Brad wipes his lips and sizes up Pickles, while Tommy does likewise…and the two of them proceed to lock up in a Collar-and-Elbow. Five seconds of grappling later, Brad switches into a Rear Waist Lock and takes Tommy down, transitioning quickly into a Front Chancery. Tommy is held down for about nine seconds…but he frees himself from the Chancery, ending around, and applies a Hammerlock. Brad winces…but after seven seconds, utilizes a Kneeling Snapmare, grabs Tommy from behind by the arms…and holds him down with a Crucifix Pin! The referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

"Jockeying for the early advantage—whoa, Brad Crucifix!" Al calls.

2…

…Tommy kicks out, gets up, and employs an Oklahoma Roll onto Brad, pinning him. Cashew counts 1…

"Tommy now with the Oklahoma Roll…" Al says.

2…

…Brad kicks out; both men rise…and Carbunkle Double Leg Trips Tommy and goes Jackknife for the pin attempt this time. The ref counts 1…

"Leg Trip and Jackknife—Brad's turn," Al keeps up.

2…

…Tommy bridges up…twirls with Bradley, and pins him with a Backslide Pin: 1…

"Tommy Backslide…" Al continues to keep track.

2…

…Brad kicks out and gets to his feet quickly, jumping over Tommy with a Sunset Flip and pinning him there: 1…

2…

…Tommy reverses the momentum and pins Brad Rana-style: 1…

2…

…Brad reverses it back…and rolls around the canvas, holding Tommy and moving about in a Rolling Gedo Clutch…

"The pinfalls just keep on coming—look at this from Brad now!" says Jeremy.

"Neck and neck they continue to be, but maybe THIS'LL make a difference…" Jonathan says.

…

…stopping in the middle of the ring after ten seconds and Sunset Pinning Tommy there: 1…

2…

…Tommy kicks out. Tommy and Brad both get to their feet, the former pushing Brad into the ropes, and going for a Back Body Drop…but Brad kicks Tommy in the face and Clotheslines Pickles down. Brad looks down at Tommy and smirks arrogantly, raising his Clotheslining arm…before hitting the adjacent ropes…

…

…and going for a Flipping Senton, but Tommy rolls out of the way and gets back to his feet to deliver an Elbow Drop to Brad's chest. Tommy now hits the ropes himself as Brad is down…

…

…and misses a Knee Drop as Brad rolls out of the way to his feet. With Tommy kneeling, Brad stands and throws a Roundhouse Kick…but Tommy ducks it and Schoolboys Brad for another pin! The referee counts 1…

"Both of these guys continuing to keep up with one another in the opening stretch!" Jeremy says.

2…

…2.49 Brad kicks out.

"And it's a near-fall once more," Al says.

{Fast-Forward}

Tommy goes for a Dropkick…but Brad dodges it and grabs Tommy in a Rear Waist Lock, rolling around with him…standing…

…and hurling him into the corner with a German Suplex into the turnbuckles!

"Dropkick evaded—and what a German! German Suplex by Carbunkle sends Tommy into the corner!" calls Al.

"Nice, nice! That'll help you ensure an upper hand for sure!" Cris says.

Brad smirks once again, pointing to himself and shouting, "I'M the Future!"…

"Yes, he is!" Cris agrees.

…before rocking Tommy with a Running Corner Forearm Smash to the face…followed by a Short-Arm Knee Lift to the gut…then a Gutwrench Suplex. Brad pins Tommy: 1…

2…

…

…2.555 Tommy gets his shoulder up.

{Fast-Forward}

Brad applies an Inverted Cravate onto Tommy, reaching around and holding his head, stabilizing him…holding him in perfect position to knee him in the face while he's sitting up. Brad delivers five knees to the skull…before performing a Seated Modified Shiranui to his fellow Nicktoon star. Brad hits the ropes…and delivers a Leg Drop to the neck, before hitting the ropes again…

…and scoring with a Flipping Leg Drop to the throat! Brad covers Tommy: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.59 Tommy gets his shoulder up.

"Brad continuing on the offensive, looking to avenge the loss he suffered to Tommy on _Ozone 37_," Jeremy says.

"Yeah, THAT fluke," Cris rolls his eyes.

{Fast-Forward}

Brad hits the ropes…and Big Boots Tommy in the face as he's on all fours, sending him tumbling towards the ropes. Brad picks Tommy up as he gets to the apron…and ties him in the ropes there, holding him nicely in place before delivering four Forearm Smashes to the swell of his foe's back. Brad vaults to the ring apron next and, with Tommy still trapped, Brad proceeds to hammer him with Knife Edge Chops to the chest, one after another…

"Tommy in a defenseless spot here, eating Chop to the chest after Chop to the chest, nonstop…" Al says.

…

…

…before vaulting back inside the ring…and Dropkicking Tommy square in the back, causing him to get unceremoniously untangled and sent to the floor. Brad splays his arms, showcasing his superiority at the moment. Tommy tries to pull himself together and stand back up…

…

…but Brad Carbunkle hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Rope-Aided Flying Dropkick to the face of Tommy…but Pickles manages to catch Brad's feet before they connect with his jaw.

"Whoa—Brad wanted that modified Dropkick, but Tommy scouted it!" Jeremy says.

From here, though, Brad, thinking ahead, pushes his feet forward to send Tommy back, freeing himself in the process. Brad then tries to Skin the Cat…

…

…but Tommy grabs Brad's feet and prevents him from getting back inside the ring! Brad is once again pulled downward…

"Skinning the Cat prevented…" Al says.

…

…but he hangs onto the top rope and uses the ropes to deliver a Rope-Aided Enzuigiri to Tommy's cranium!

"OH—but Bradley…thinking on his feet or, rather, WITH his feet!" Jonathan quips.

Brad, now unhindered, Skins the Cat back inside the ring…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Plancha…only to land over Tommy's knee as the latter counters with a Gutbuster!

"Carbunkle thinking Plancha—but TOMMY scouts that as well! And he has his knee ready and waiting for the Gutbuster!" Al calls.

"This time, TOMMY'S the one thinking on his feet!" Jonathan says.

Tommy takes a stunned Brad off of his knee and tosses him into the steel ring steps body-first! Tommy pursues the _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ male and, with him against the stairs, he proceeds to go on the offensive with closed fists to the dome of Carbunkle, further damaging him.

"These two do NOT like each other very much, Nickelodeon ties aside…and right now, it's showing," Jeremy says.

{Fast-Forward}

Tommy pulls himself onto the ring apron…sees Brad sitting against the stairs in a daze…

"Brad, move! Brad, move! Brad, MOVE!" Cris cries out.

…

…

…

…

…

…and clobbers him with a Flying Dropkick off of the apron right to the body against the stairs!

"NOPE—Brad DOESN'T move and he takes that Dropkick HARD into the ring stairs!" Al exclaims.

Tommy, fired up, stands to his feet again…and takes Bradley with him, Hammer Throwing Brad across ringside into the security barricade. Then…Tommy goes onto the apron once again.

"And I think Tommy likes that maneuver so much…"

Tommy measures Brad…

…

…

…

…

…and executes a second Flying Dropkick, perfectly into "The Future" right against the barricade!

"…he's gonna do it AGAIN—PICTURE-PERFECT!" Al calls.

"Right to the chest and jaw, one boot apiece!" Jonathan says.

Tommy takes Brad and throws him back inside the ring, playing to the fans and giving a few of them high-fives in the front row, clearly enjoying the way things are going. Tommy turns his attentions back to the ring, preparing to enter back…

…

…

…but Brad, as Tommy is between the ropes getting in, pokes Pickles in the eye!

"Tommy in a good mood—but that poke to the eye may alter things…!" Al says.

With Tommy partially blinded in the ropes…

…it allows Brad to deliver a Snap Corkscrew Neckbreaker onto his adversary with a purpose!

"And so might that Neckbreaker!" Al calls.

"THAT'S more like it!" Cris grins.

"Yeah, a poke to the eye to lead up to the Neckbreaker—THAT'S classy," Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Who's got the advantage right now? Brad? Not Tommy? Right—so your opinion on classy doesn't seem to matter much, does it?" Cris sneers.

"…Prick…" Jeremy mutters.

{Fast-Forward}

Brad picks Tommy up in a Pumphandle position…and rests him atop a corner on the turnbuckle on his belly. Brad back-pedals with a grin on his face…before delivering a Running Knee Strike to the abdomen of the grown-up Rugrat. Then, Brad lays in more strikes with a flurry of upward kicks to the chest. Brad backs up once again after hitting seven such kicks…

…

…

…and runs in with a second Knee to the abdomen, this one appearing more devastating than the first! Then, this is followed by more upward chest kicks!

"Brad's going all Shinsuke Nakamura on Pickles right now with knees galore!" Jeremy says.

"Right to the abdomen, right to the ribs," Jonathan says.

Brad backs up a third time, enjoying himself as he makes quite evident…

…

…

…

…and he delivers a third Running Knee to the abdomen!

"And ANOTHER!" Jonathan says.

"Strikes like these in succession can slow a man down, and Brad's doing exactly that, making sure Tommy can't keep up with him down the stretch," Cris analyzes. "You recall the speed at which both men had to move when trading off pinning combinations and reversing them; imagine THAT sequence with the same Brad but a groggy, tired Tommy."

Brad throws five…seven…ten…eleven, twelve more upward kicks to the chest of Tommy Pickles as he is resting atop the corner in agony…

…before "The Future" ascends to the middle rope. Brad grabs Tommy around the body…

…

…

…

…and delivers an Super Inverted Fallaway Slam, tossing Tommy to the mat hard!

"Brad going from strikes to a THROW here—Inverted Fallaway Slam!" Al calls.

"The Future" goes for the pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.7321 Tommy gets his shoulder up!

"…Well, it'll be 'mate' eventually," Cris sighs.

"Perhaps, but not right now," Jonathan says.

{Fast-Forward}

Brad has Tommy on his back, standing in an Open Guard…and he proceeds to drill Tommy with a barrage of punches to the gut, attacking the abdomen he continuously attacked in the corner earlier. Tommy coughs with each and every blow, Brad not letting up in any fashion.

"Continuing to go after the midsection and abdomen is 'The Future'," says Al. "And these punches look VERY much effective to put it mildly."

Brad grabs Tommy's feet…

…

…pulls him to the ropes…

…

…

…and performs a Catapult Stun Gun into a Backbreaker! Brad keeps a hold of Tommy's legs after the move…

…

…and applies a High-Angle Boston Crab.

"Catapulted into the ropes—Stun Gun there…and now Brad's got a Boston Crab applied!" Al says.

"Stretching Tommy out," Cris says.

"Excellently transitioned to his credit," Jonathan states.

"Yeah, but Tommy can't stay in this hold for a prolonged period—he's been worn down heavily with blows; he doesn't need THIS in his lap as well," Jeremy speaks.

{Fast-Forward}

Tommy struggles in the submission, even coughing up a drop of blood, but he does not yield…

…

…

…

…

…and instead, he manages to push himself off of the canvas with both hands…

…

…and turn the predicament into a Sunset Flip Pin!

"Tommy hanging tough—and now another pin!" Jeremy calls.

The referee counts 1…

2…

"Will this be it?" Al asks.

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Brad kicks out! Tommy gets to his feet…

…and walks into a Kitchen Sink Knee, further doubling Pickles over!

"Nooooo…and CARBUNKLE goes back to the abdomen!" Al calls.

"Cut him off before he could even get going—good work!" Cris nods.

{Fast-Forward}

Brad hooks Tommy up in a Standing Headscissors…before getting a hold of both legs, packaging Pickles…

"And now what could Brad be plotting from THIS position here…?" asks Al.

…

…

…

…

…and…almost connecting with the Package Powerbomb, but Tommy counters the maneuver by flipping through and delivering a Double Wrist Clutch Suplex! Tommy hangs on for the bridge: 1…

"Package Powerbomb is what it was, but it's countered!" Jonathan says.

2…

"It's reversed…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…2.8 Brad kicks out, and both men are down after the near-fall, catching their breaths!

"And it's ALMOST, but not a three!" Jonathan says. "And now both Bradley and Thomas on their backs looking for a brief reprieve!"

"They've expended some energy from each other with the back-and-forth throughout this contest, and the first man to rise to his feet from this point could have an advantage that'll make that wrestler indomitable," Jeremy states.

…

{Fast-Forward}

After connecting with a good Forearm Shiver, Brad hits the ropes…

…

…

…but Tommy hits the same set of ropes, puzzling Bradley…

…

…and leaving him wide open for a Flying Shoulder Block…then a second one right after! Brad stands and goes for a Roundhouse Kick, but Tommy ducks it and grabs Brad…dropping him with a Spin-Out Powerbomb!

"Shoulder Block one, Shoulder Block two…aaaaand Spin-Out Powerbomb! Brad went for the kick instead of the right hand, but Tommy STILL gets it to go!" Jeremy says.

Tommy picks Brad up…hooks his arms…

…

…

…and delivers a Butterfly Single-Knee Gutbuster…

"Now something for the abdomen of BRAD…!" Al says.

…

…followed by a Butterfly Backbreaker in succession!

"And for the back as well!" Al adds.

"Way to tie those two together," Jeremy says.

With Brad on his knees…Tommy goes for the Coming of Age, his signature DDT…

"Coming of Age…?" Jeremy expects it.

…

…

…

…

…but Brad pops up to his feet and Backdrops Tommy onto his back. Brad sees Tommy down and hits the ropes…but Tommy ducks under…

…and Brad stops in his tracks…

…

…and as Tommy stands, Brad goes for a Hip Toss…but Tommy blocks it and picks Brad up to drop him with a Scoop Powerslam!

"And PICKLES drops him down with the Powerslam!" Al calls.

Tommy covers Brad, hooking the near leg: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.84 Brad kicks out!

"…forget—nooooo! Brad with a kick-out!" Jeremy calls.

{Fast-Forward}

Tommy gives Brad a Half Nelson Neckbreaker! The _All Grown Up!_ protagonist sees Brad on his back, right where he needs him…

…

…

…and Tommy raises his hand up, and the crowd knows what's coming.

"Oh boy!" Jeremy chuckles.

"Oh goodie…" Cris makes like he's about to vomit.

"The hand is up!" Al says.

Tommy bends down…

…

…and motions to Brad, as the crowd calls it, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Then Tommy hits the ropes…

"You can't see him!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…and…Brad issues a Capoeira Kick to the solar plexus right before Tommy can hit it!

"OH! Then again, I think you can!" Cris laughs.

"Brad Carbunkle a half-step ahead from his back!" Al says.

Brad adds to the offense with an Up-Kick to the face…

…

…before standing up and dropping Tommy with a Lifting Reverse STO!

"And now PLANTING his foe with the Lifting Reverse STO!" Jonathan says.

Brad gets to his feet…rolls Tommy onto his back…and proceeds to climb to the top rope. Brad looks behind him, sees Tommy unmoving…

"Tommy's in the perfect spot for Brad to nail it…" Cris comments.

…

…

…

…takes the leap…

…

…

…

…and delivers with the Diving Moonsault across Tommy's ribs!

"And NAIL IT he does! Moonsault by Carbunkle!" Al says.

"To the abdomen! To the abdomen!" Cris points out.

Brad wipes his hands, as though washing himself of this match, and hooks both of Tommy's legs: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Tommy kicks out!

"…mat—WHAT?! Kick-out!" Cris gasps.

"Hurt midsection and all, Tommy Pickles STILL kicking out!" Al says.

"Tommy doesn't want to give Brad the satisfaction of victory—he wants to make it 2-0 versus the _My Life as a Teenage Robot _character," Jeremy says.

Brad punches Tommy directly in the gut as he is down…and he sneers as he looks at the Nickelodeon character. The _MLaaTR_ stud eyes his opponent deeply…

…

…

…before raising a hand over his head…

"Hold on…" Jonathan blinks.

…

…

…and performing Tommy's "You Can't See Me" pose himself!

"Oooooooh-hoo-hoo-hoo…hahaha…" Cris laughs. "I love it!"

"Imitation NOT the sincerest form of flattery in this situation…" Jonathan says.

The crowd boos Brad's blatant mockery…

…

…

…but Carbunkle is far from done…

…as he SPITS directly onto the downed Tommy's face!

"WHOA!" Jeremy exclaims. "The hell?!"

"Well, there are absolutely ZERO things flattering about THAT!" says Jonathan.

"No kidding, bro—how uncouth can you GET?!" Jeremy asks in disgust.

"As much as you can for a guy you can't stand," Cris grins. "If I did that to you every day, my blood pressure wouldn't be so high."

"If you did that every day, you'd be BLEEDING. By way of MY FISTS," Jeremy retorts.

Much more satisfied now, Brad hits the ropes with a beaming smirk…

…

…

…shimmies…

…gets that dirt off his shoulder a la Jay-Z…

…

…

…and…punches nothing but canvas on the Five-Knuckle Shuffle as Tommy rolls out of the way!

"And now the Five Knuckle—wait a minute! Tommy got out of the way!" says Al.

"Yeah, he did!" Jeremy says.

Brad gets to his knees…

…

…

…and Tommy grabs him and takes advantage with the Coming of Age!

"Brad's SHOCKED—and THERE'S the Coming of Age!" Al calls.

"CrapcrapCRAP!" Cris curses.

Tommy covers Brad: 1…

"And now we set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.888 Brad kicks out!

"…DOOOON'T forget it—Brad's got some fight still!" Jeremy says.

"The Coming of Age DDT almost gets the job done, capitalizing off of Brad's hubris to pick up the duke," Jonathan says.

{Fast-Forward}

After a battle of punches by the ring apron, Tommy getting the advantage with more strikes to Brad—who is the one on the apron while Tommy is inside the ring…Tommy goes for an Outside-In Vertical Suplex…

…

…

…

…

…but Brad manages to land onto his feet inside the ring instead of onto his back. Brad, seeing the quick opportunity…

…grabs Tommy's head…

"Suplex—no…" Al calls. "…!"

"UH-OHHH…" Jeremy notices what Brad's got in mind from here.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't get the K-Owned as Tommy Back Kicks him in the stomach just in time. Tommy goes to the ropes…

"K-OWN—NOOOOO!" Cris cries.

"Tommy beat him to it with the kick…" Jonathan says.

…

…and performs a Springboard Corkscrew Sunset Flip to pin Brad…

…

…

…but Brad rolls through…grabs Tommy by the legs…

"Springs into the Sunset Flip—Brad rolls through…" Al calls.

…

…

…

…pulls him up…and drives him down face-first with, of all moves, a Jenny-Oop!

"And WHAT THE—WHOA!" Al gasps. "DROPS Tommy face and chest-first…and—"

"That was a take on the Jenny-Oop!" Jonathan immediately notes.

"Yeah, I was about to say that because I noticed it just then too—that's shades of Brad's best friend Jenny Wakeman!" Al says.

Brad transitions from here, taking a grasp of Tommy's right leg…

…

…stepping over…

…

…

…

…

…and, to the chagrin of the crowd, applying an STF!

"And THIS is shades of Wakeman's boyfriend Robotboy!" Al says.

"…You know, it's ALSO shades of Tommy HIMSELF from his TCW playbook! That's the STF!" Jeremy mentions.

"Exactly! Exactly!" Jonathan nods.

"Would you call THESE imitations flattering?" Cris smirks.

"Not if you're Tommy, you wouldn't!" Al says.

{Fast-Forward}

"Imagine Brad Carbunkle using Tommy's own submission to force him to tap out here in this _Ozone _rematch!" says Al.

"That'd be downright humiliating!" Jeremy says.

"I know! …MAKE HIM QUIT, BRADLEY!" Cris cheers on "The Future".

Brad pulls as hard as he can with the Step-Over Toehold Facelock, hoping to do as much damage physically as emotionally by utilizing this very hold! Tommy struggles, his arms waving about at the air in front of him, looking for a way out!

"This is Tommy's hold; he's GOTTA know at least ONE way out of it…!" Jeremy says.

"Knowing it is one thing; EXECUTING it is another!" Cris brings up.

…

Tommy scratches and claws at the canvas underneath him, trying to drag himself and Brad towards the bottom rope to achieve the break. Tommy pulls himself along, slowly but surely, while Brad yanks back on the STF, aiming for capitulation.

"Almost a tug of wills here, much like the bulk of this match has been…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

After thirty-eight seconds, Tommy is able to get a hand on the bottom rope! The crowd cheers as this matchup continues, and Brad is forced to relinquish the hold. Brad, however, doesn't seem too eager to do so!

"And he makes it there!" Al says. "Tommy gets the hand on the bottom rope, and Brad's gotta let go!"

"Yeah, somebody'd better let him know about that!" Jeremy says.

Referee Kenny Cashew issues a warning, which Carbunkle chooses to ignore! Thus, he counts 1…

2…

3…

"He's not yielding!" Jonathan says.

4…

"He's STILL…"

…

…

…

…4.9 Brad finally lets go of the STF, frustrated that he was unable to achieve victory via that hold.

"Oh, and he DOES let go to avoid the disqualification…but he certainly milked it for ALL it was worth…" Jonathan says.

"And why WOULDN'T you? You have until five, right?" Cris defends. "That's SMART on the part of Brad: let go, but not before letting him think about it."

{Fast-Forward}

Brad sees Tommy trying to catch his bearings by resting himself on the second rope…

…

…

…

…and, suddenly, upon sight of this, Brad catches a small glint in his eye…

…

…

…and, spurred by this, he hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and goes for the XJ9 onto Tommy, but Tommy dodges it in the nick of time! Tommy evades it and rolls Bradley up for a Schoolboy!

"WHOA—LOOK! ANOTHER play out of the Jenny book with an XJ9, but it's ERRANT!" Al exclaims.

"And now SCHOOLBOY!" Jonathan calls.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Brad kicks out!

"THRE—NOOOO!" Jonathan shouts. "Brad with the kick-out!"

Brad stands…and walks into a Rolling Elbow to the face by Tommy Pickles, sending him aback into a neutral corner. Tommy, seeing the distance…starts running, picking up a head of steam…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…comes up empty on the Miz-esque Corner Clothesline, eating nothing but turnbuckles on it!

"Flies into an EMPTY NEST on the Clothesline!" Al quips.

Brad, having gotten away, sees Tommy tied up…

"Not quick enough—maybe those shots to the body took their toll, slowed him down, made that possible…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and helps him out of the corner…by putting him in an Electric Chair…

"And it's making THIS possible too…" Cris says.

"Brad with an Electric Chair…"

…

…

…and dropping him with the DVD 3K1!

"…usually a precursor to the DVD 3K1! DVD 3K1 scores!" Al calls.

Brad pins Tommy with a lateral press: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Tommy kicks out!

"…mat—oh COME ON!" Cris screams. "HOW?! DAMN THIS!"

Cris's frustration is dwarfed by Brad's, as "The Future" pounds the mat in frustration, wondering what on Earth or any other planet it is going to take to finish Tommy Pickles off.

{Fast-Forward}

The _My Life as a Teenage_ _Robot_ superstar takes a breath…crawls his way backwards…

…

…and measures the _All Grown Up!_ character for a Spear, motioning for Tommy to rise…rubbing his hair backward as he is primed to connect, and end things once and for all.

"And it might now be time for Brad to dip into another bag of tricks…" Jeremy says.

"Hands in the hair, the distance… It can only mean ONE THING…" Cris says.

Tommy gets to his feet…turns around…

…

…

…

…

…

…and evades the Spear from Brad as he gets out of the way by dropping down in time, causing Brad to smack his face against the middle turnbuckle instead!

"SPEAR HIM IN HALF—NOOOOOOO!" Cris wails.

"You called Tommy's speed into question, Cris, but he had the speed there to avoid the Spear!" Al calls.

"But how much is left, you gotta wonder? Can Tommy Pickles FINISH…?" Jeremy inquires.

{Fast-Forward}

Tommy, having placed Brad on the top turnbuckle, facing away from the ring…

…

…prepares to bring him down to the mat…but not in any normal capacity. Tommy grabs both of Brad's arms…and tucks his head low as he holds on…

…

…

…

…and…Tommy's Queen Superplex is thwarted by six Carbunkle elbows to the top of the head. Brad manages to flip off of Tommy's shoulders and land onto his feet behind Tommy…

"Tommy wanted a Queen Superplex, sort of a Manami Toyota trick…but Carbunkle avoids…" Jeremy says.

…

…before grabbing him from behind in an Elevated Prawn Hold, removing him from the corner…

"Now turning it into offense of his OWN…!" Cris says.

…

…giving himself space…

…

…

…

…

…and…going for a Running Liger Bomb, but Tommy counters it in mid-maneuver with a Sit-Out Facebuster!

"Liger Bomb—COUNTERED! Sit-Out Facebuster!" Jonathan calls. "Right at the last possible moment to pull it off!"

"No, no, not AGAIN!" Cris shouts in dismay.

Brad is on his knees, absolutely dizzy…

…

…

…

…and Tommy Pickles, back on his feet…just BLASTS Bradley with a Superkick!

"SUPERKIIIIICK! Almost an Avada Kedavra like Rollins!" Jeremy says.

Tommy sees Brad practically limp, and he pulls him off of the mat and up…

…onto his shoulders…Fireman-style…

"And it may lead to a WIN like Rollins!" Jonathan continues the quip. "Tommy has him up!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…the Photo Finish is prevented; Brad escapes behind Tommy and into a Crucifix Pin, putting Pickles's shoulders down on the canvas!

"Photo—HOLD ON, HOLD ON! Crucifix!" Al exclaims.

Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tommy backward rolls, getting his shoulders off of the mat…

…

…and holds onto Brad, adjusting him in the Fireman's Carry!

"Rolling backward, back to the Fireman's Carry! The Photo Finish may be coming after all!" Jeremy exclaims.

Tommy goes for it a second time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as he spins Brad out, the _MLaaTR _character manages to scratch a hand across Tommy's eyes!

"OR NOT!" Cris exclaims.

"Hey, I think—I think Brad got his eyes! Brad got his eyes!" Al shouts.

Brad, on his feet, sees Tommy partially blinded…

…

…

…and he grabs the head, twists Tommy into the Inverted Headlock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and CONNECTS with the K-Owned!

"AND NOW BRAD'S GOT THE BACK OF TOMMY'S HEAD WITH A THUNDEROUS K-OWNED!" Jonathan shouts.

"YEAH! YEEEEAH!" Cris is happy.

Brad rapaciously goes into the cover, pinning Tommy: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE! HAHA, MATE! YES!" Cris completes as the bell sounds, "Battle On" by War of Ages plays, and Brad rolls to his knees and shoots a look at the referee, all but demanding him to raise his hand. Kenny Cashew complies, much to the crowd's chagrin.

"Here is your winner, 'The Future' Brad Carbunkle!" Blader DJ proclaims.

{Fast-Forward}

Brad stands on the middle rope in the corner raising his arm and pointing to his elbow, stoic in nature…and proud to be the winner. Then he dismounts from the corner and sees Tommy Pickles sitting up, clutching the back of his head…

"Bradley victorious tonight in a hard-fought contest that could have gone either way," Jonathan says, "and if not for that timely rake of the eyes, very well could have gone the OTHER way—"

"Hang on a second, bro; hold the phone…" Jeremy speaks.

…

…

…

…and suddenly, Brad picks up Tommy from behind, holds his head in place…

"Brad picking Tommy up—I don't like where this is going!" Al shouts.

"I do!" Cris grins.

…

…

…and hits Tommy with another K-Owned!

"K-OWNED FROM CARBUNKLE! AGAIN! And AFTER THE MATCH!" Al exclaims. "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Come on, Brad—you won the damn thing! You deserve kudos despite the semi-nefarious tactics; now, scram!" Jonathan shouts.

"Brad just wanted to make sure Tommy knew, EVERYBODY knew who was the Future around here…" Cris smirks. "Just a little harmless fun!"

"He just K-Owned the guy! What the hell do you mean, 'HARMLESS'?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Hey, I never said it was harmless for PICKLES," Cris shrugs.

Kenny Cashew admonishes Brad for the unneeded post-match assault, and the fans let him know what think too with a barrage of, "BRAD SUCKS!" chants. Brad hears these and screams, "REALLY? REALLY?! I DON'T FREAKING SUCK! I WON, YOU IDIOTS! I AM THE MAN! I AM THE FUTURE! NOT HIM! NOT TP! NOT TOILET PAPER! I…AM…IT!" Brad scowls deeply as he looks back at the dazed and downed Tommy Pickles, the crowd showing their disdain for Brad and his actions…

…

…and as Brad looks at Tommy…he thinks about what HE could have done to SpongeBob had HE been the one at the FWAs…but he wasn't… TCW called up Pickles to represent them… Neither CCW nor NCW had Brad represent them…

…

He was supposed to be The Future…

He IS The Future…

HE is The Future…not Tommy Pickles…

…

…

Referee Kenny Cashew is on one knee, checking on the state of Tommy Pickles after that second K-Owned…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brad drops down, pulls Tommy by the leg away from Kenny and to the outside of the ring…

"Hey-hey! What is Brad doing? WHAT IS BRAD DOING?!" Al questions.

…

…

…

…

…and from there, hitting him with another K-Owned!

"NOOOOO! DAMN IT, BRADLEY! K-OWNED OUTSIDE OF THE RING!" Al exclaims.

"COME ON! THE K-OWNED THAT WON THE MATCH WASN'T ENOUGH?! THE FIRST K-OWNED AFTER THE MATCH WASN'T ENOUGH?!" Jonathan yells.

"Like I said, sending a message," Cris nods.

"The hell with that—it's BEEN sent, Collinsworth! This is just Brad Carbunkle taking it to a level it doesn't have to go!" Jeremy says.

Brad leans against the barricade staring at the knocked out Tommy Pickles, catching his breath…and still hearing the fans booing him. Kenny Cashew is miffed at this point, going outside of the ring to check on Tommy's condition. Tommy isn't moving, and Brad likes it like that…

…

…

…but once he hears Kenny Cashew says, "Damn it, I hope he isn't concussed…" …something triggers inside of Brad. The idea…of Tommy Pickles having…a concussion…

…something that has ruined careers…taken years off of them… Ask Dolph Ziggler… Ask Corey Graves…

…

And that second example…brings up more thoughts in Carbunkle's mind…

…

If Tommy had a concussion, his CCW career would be compromised… His TCW career would be compromised… He would have to step away from the ring…and maybe go behind an announce desk or, better yet, go back to backstage interviewing where he belongs…

…

…

…

But Brad didn't know for sure if Tommy was concussed.

…

…

However…he could MAKE sure.

…

Kenny Cashew motions for some more referees to come out and help Tommy out…

…

…

…

…

…

…when suddenly, Brad shoves Kenny Cashew way from Tommy…

"WHAT IN THE…? BRAD PUSHED AWAY KENNY CASHEW AND NOW HE'S PICKING UP TOMMY FOR A THIRD TIME!" Al exclaims.

"NO, BRAD! NO!" Jeremy exclaims.

"DAMN IT, YOU'LL CONCUSS THE LAD IF YOU DO THIS!" Jonathan hollers.

"For all you know, that may be his plan! Get him to take some time off! Give him a vacation!" Cris says.

"DON'T YOU DARE—YOU ALREADY DID IT TWICE…!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…holds Tommy by the head in the Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…

…and…before he does anything, more referees from the back arrive on the scene to plead with Brad to stop. Kenny Cashew himself, standing up, warns Bradley, "You do it one more time, I'm reversing my decision! Your choice, pal! Do it again and I reverse the decision! I will do it! No need to test it!"

Brad hears Kenny's words of warning…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Brad turns around…

…

…and just pushes Tommy like a feather down onto his face. He doesn't K-Own him, as he values his victory too much to allow Tommy to have two wins over him to his zero. Letting him go, Brad simply walks over Tommy and past the referees to the back with a smile.

"Thank God! Oh, thank God…" Jonathan says.

"…Brad Carbunkle keeps his win… If he got that third K-Owned, who knows what would've…?" Jeremy says, trailing off.

"…And Brad without even so much as a conscience…" Al shakes his head.

"Better limited conscience than unconscious," Cris quips…earning a dirty look from Jeremy.

While referees all tend to Tommy as best as they can…and fans show their concern for Pickles out loud…Brad takes his leave…

…

…and walks backstage whistling the _MLaaTR_ intro music to himself rather merrily…as he actually walks past CCW Magnus Champion "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson…and his smirk just gets extra wider as he passes him before heading onward down the hallway. Ben isn't too fond of this, rolling his eyes…but the Best in the Universe has bigger matters to deal with…

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_**The State of CCW Address**_

Ben Tennyson, standing at his podium inside the now carpeted ring, clears his throat as he is wearing his Magnus Championship over his "suit"…which is basically dress pants and a blazer over his "10th Wonder of the World" t-shirt. With the crowd seemingly somewhat split in reaction, some of them chanting "BEN…TEN SUCKS!" and others shouting "NO!" afterwards…the Interim RR President is set to speak.

"Good evening fans, staff, commentators, managers, owners, and most importantly wrestlers of Character Championship Wrestling," Ben begins. "This is the third one of these I've done, so you should know by now that my name is Ben Tennyson, and I am, despite a certain quarterback's best efforts, STILL your CCW Magnus Champion of the World…and, as said quarterback realized, THE Face of CCW and the Best Wrestler in the Universe. But that's not all I am…" Ben proceeds to reach underneath the podium for something…

…and he pulls out a trophy…specifically, an FWA trophy with Ben's name on it. Raising it above his head, Ben declares, "I am ALSO…your 2014 FWA World Champion of the Year." The crowd, for the most part, is actually willing to cheer for this declaration, though not without some detractors.

"Yes, he is," Cris grins and applauds from his chair.

"…I'm gonna talk specifically about this baby in a moment," Ben sets the trophy down. "It is worth noting that this is the first episode of _CCW Ozone_ and the first State of CCW Address since the FWAs of 2014. Not only that, but it's the first episode of _CCW Ozone _and the first State of CCW Address on the road to what is the most significant period to come in this company's history. Nine and a half months have passed with its own color of fanfare, revolution, celebration, pageantry, and passion…but the weeks and months to come now are most important, not just because of how close we are to our grand showcase of _Zenith _live in Tokyo…but also because of who's watching us and who's targeting us. From the day that CCW opened its doors, from the moment we set the Fiction Wrestling world aflame…we were due for a war eventually. With the egos that run organizations in this day and age, it was almost inevitable. I foreshadowed it in my last Address four weeks ago when I pointed out the overwhelming sodium content of our company counterparts following the 2013 FWAs. It becomes more clear in hindsight…that the question was never 'Were we going to go to war?'…but instead, 'Whom were we going to go to war against?' And as it turns out…the answer is World Wrestling Entertainment."

Some fans give a mixed reaction while the bulk of them just keep listening, wondering what will come out of Ben's mouth next regarding this topic.

"The following comes at the risk of making the understatement of the millennium here: World Wrestling Entertainment doesn't like us…or at least, Vince doesn't like us. And no, I'm not going to call him 'Mr. McMahon' because on THIS show, he's not the boss of me," Ben states, which gets a good number of cheers. "We're under fire right now for the same reason we've been under proverbial fire from other people in other places. We're under fire because of the way we do things. We're under fire because of the way we show up on Fridays, Saturdays, some Sundays, and on the roads. The fact is—and it's been this way for eternity—you don't get what you see on CCW programming anywhere else. You don't get this level of competition in any other company, and you sure as hell don't see this level of Fiction WRESTLING anywhere on the planet!"

The fans hear Ben's prideful rhetoric and, out of their own pride, cheer as well…though some individuals in the crowd—and some announcers—recognize Ben's elitist tone and aren't exactly rubbed the right way by it. Cris Collinsworth, however, is all ears and in full agreeement.

"Night in and night out, we perfect this craft and we create combat MASTERPIECES that go above and beyond the average fan's desires," Ben goes on to say. "THAT is CCW. THAT is _Ozone _and _Double X_. THAT is CCW on PPVs. THAT is CCW on house shows. And it's been like that for 41 weeks. We were the winningest company at the 2013 FWAs…and we were the winningest company at the 2014 Awards as well, and it's because of who we are and what we do. But…that wasn't quite the biggest takeaway for me from this year's festivities. I didn't leave the Staples Center thinking about ten awards…" Ben's expression is less than stellar…

…as he starts to dig into the breast pocket of his blazer…and pull out a folded sheet of paper. As he unfolds it, he says," I left…the Staples Center…thinking about this…"

"…What could possibly have…overtaken our company savior's mind?" Cris asks.

"What's on that paper?" Jeremy inquires.

Ben looks at his paper…and proceeds to read aloud, "'A bunch of neckbeards at home think CCW doesn't deserve any more awards… They know I deserve it, but they're tired of CCW winning. And the people are tired of ME winning. Because you people can't appreciate winners.'" Ben folds the paper back up and puts it back into his pocket with a bit of a scowl.

"…Those words sound familiar…" Al muses…and they sound somewhat familiar to some of the fans as well, as made evident.

"For those of you who are bemused by what I just read," Ben speaks, "those are the words of one Aelita Schaeffer—OUR Aelita Schaeffer to be precise…spoken moments after she joined Sailor Moon's Queendom as their 'Fourth Woman'. She is referencing the award for Technical Wrestler of the Year, which ended up going to a pinkette by another name, Lightning Farron." Ben exhales and blinks…the emotions running through his mind not entirely clear. "…I could discuss my thoughts on that award, sure; I'm certain you'd love to hear what I think about a CCW girl being beaten out by my Vice President of the Rookie Revolution…but that's really and truly not important here. That isn't the POINT."

"…Dodging THAT one quite nicely…" Jeremy mumbles.

"Shhhhh!" Cris shushes Jeremy.

Ben says, "What IS important and what IS the point is the overarching sentiment behind that declaration. Our success as a company has contributed to this standoff between us and Animated. It's contributed to the mentality of CCW versus the world—not just one company, but the world of Fiction Wrestling around us. And because of that ideology that has pervaded through this business, a business WE changed…now more than ever, solidarity MATTERS. Now more than ever, CCW needs to back each other up, stand tall, and stand STRONG, because as the HERO of this company, I will be DAMNED if I or anyone allow this place to stop being what it's been! Being who we are got us into war, yes, but being who we are is gonna take that war and OWN IT like we've owned it time and again for the past nine and a half months! That means that when we win the most FWAs out of any company in the circuit, we know in our hearts and minds that each and every one of those FWAs was a battle that WE WON because WE DESERVED TO WIN!"

Many fans, seeing the passion with which Ben is speaking, and seeming to understand where he's coming from, start to get behind the message with cheers. Some fans…aren't 100% sure what to make of all of this…but they slowly but surely give into the applause themselves too.

"Here, here!" Cris nods and claps, fully agreeing with Ben's point.

"…Am I the only one who thinks that Ben is starting to sound like—"

"Gandhi? MLK? Obama? All of the above? BETTER than all of the above? No, Al, you're NOT the only one!" Cris "answers" Al…who rolls his eyes and sighs.

"…And that…brings me to a special point." Ben then turns…towards ringside…looking right at the announce tables and the four gentlemen seated there. He eyes all four of them…but his main concern lies with just two…

"…Jonathan…Jeremy… As your current, reigning CCW Magnus Champion, for one FWA-winner to two others…I'd like for you both to come join me in this ring please."

The Ellis twins look at each other, both surprised by Ben's invitation to the two of them to enter the ring. Al Michaels looks at them both, also confused, while Cris…actually appears rather jealous.

"You don't want ME in that ring, Champ? I've got an FWA too, technically!" Cris shouts…but no. Ben solely wants Jon and Jeremy.

"…What's this about?" Jonathan asks.

"You're asking me as if I KNOW…" Jeremy comments.

Ben motions once again for the two twins to come to the ring. "Please, guys…I need you to come into this ring."

Jonathan slowly removes his headset, tentative…but deciding to go along with it for the sake of the deal. "May as well, I suppose…"

"Yeah, I mean, he BEAT Tom Brady last Sunday, so you know what? I think I owe him one. This'll be that one," Jeremy remarks as he removes his headset as well.

The two twins leave their announce desk, ambling their way up the steel steps and inside the ring where the "Best in the Universe" is awaiting them. Jonathan carefully steps between the ropes while Jeremy vaults over them and lands on his feet, doing so perfectly and smirking, saying, "Didn't think I could do THAT in a suit, did ya?" winking at a camera. Then Jeremy and Jon look at Ben Ten.

"As I said, one FWA-winner to two others—the twins in this ring are now TWO-TIME FWA Online Show of the Year winners…" Ben states, which prompts a pop from the entire crowd who are thrilled to hear it. "Good work on that. Now, I, like everybody else, do follow Christian Fantasia…"

Jonathan narrows his eyebrows and pulls the microphone away from Ben to speak into it, saying with a sigh, "It's CRYPTOPHASIA, Champ…"

"Isn't that what I said?" Ben blinks…which causes Jonathan to pinch his forehead and Jeremy to slightly chortle. Ben shakes his head and goes on, "…Anyway, I follow your show…and I listened to some of the episodes in the archives—some from this year, some from last…and as I went through those episodes, I…" Ben looks away at his feet briefly with what appears to be a…troubled expression… "I couldn't seem to be able to displace from my mind a…certain moment on your show." Ben then looks up and motions towards the big screen above the stage. "I believe I have the clip cued up here—do we have it ready?" Ben calls out to the production crew behind the curtains. Then Ben turns toward the twins and says, "…Why don't you guys give yourselves a listen?"

Jonathan is somewhat perplexed, and Jeremy is VERY perplexed, but the two of them decide to indulge the Tenth Wonder and listen.

…

Seconds later, the big screen shows a blue audio recording line on a black screen with a title that reads, "Excerpt from Cryptophasia Episode: FWA 2014 Review". Then, from the loudspeakers, voices are heard…

_Jeremy says, "Let's jump right into the next award: TV SHOW of the Year…which would up XCW's FWA count to…three, I believe…with _XCW Monday Massacre_ taking it."_

"_I won't lie…I was…TAKEN BACK…by XCW winning this one. But…to my knowledge…they only had ONE MONDAY NIGHT SHOW out, as a majority of their time was dedicated to _Heatwave_. Like _Heatwave_ started right in the middle of the year where nominations were eligible. I was expecting something __XX__, _Ignition_, or the like to win…but _Massacre_…a surprise. But hey…the one episode I can remember them having…MUST have made a great impact to get them THAT award. Shows how much the swerve of their paid off, alongside the debuts and matches they had. So kudos to them and hope they can to live up to it for the next year." Force said._

"_A pretty good year for XCW. I can't argue with it. XCW Massacre must've been boosted up by their Shocker of the Year. Congrats to XCW for one of their best years yet." TW said._

_Jonathan says, "What I get from this is that sometimes all it takes it one big impact, one big moment or two for your program to stand out and clinch it for you. That might very well be the way to view this. And _Massacre_ in that regard left a BIG imprint, big enough to score this FWA for them. Way to go, XCW—pleasure to have you on AO3 with us, too!"_

_Jeremy took a breath. "Now…I am very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY curious to hear what YOU guys think of the next award…PPV of the Year. I know what I think about it…I kinda know what JON thinks about it…but you guys, Ter and Force, were the ones who actually reviewed this PPV in our absence, so based on what you said, I'm wondering your thoughts…on _CCW _Pandemonium__ taking PPV of the Year…"_

"_I'm…shocked." Terry Blake, Jr. said. "This was your second worst PPV…which is like saying Cars 2 is Pixar's worst movie…an A Plus student getting a B. I expected _Heatwave_…_Wrestlewars II_…_Reign in Blood_…but not __Pandemonium__. But hey…Dragon Kids, The C*nt of Gwen, Demon's Dungeon…I gotta say, you managed to make a decent show. OVERALL it was meh though. But I guess even CCW at its WORST is still good."_

"_ANOTHER Award that took me back…because…it was a good PPV don't get me wrong, you guys poured your soul into it. But it WASN'T your best… I agree with Terry, you've had PPVs that have been better, and I thought a PPV like _WrestleWars_ or _Heatwave_ would take this one, especially as those were PPVs that also had Five-Star Matches, or even Fallout or _Summerbash_, or _Reign in Blood_…it was one I REALLY didn't see coming. HOWEVER…I think it goes to show how much wrestling can mean to people, and your four main events…they all hit homeruns, and were four-star or above, one match being Five-Star. Though…even though it had good stuff, it certainly was still a shocker, but it shows how good CCW is in the end." Force the Fox said._

"_See, here's the thing…if I may… Everything's relative, of course," Jonathan said. "Though there was a BIG DEAL of production that went into this show, more than we've had on average. EVERYBODY was working hard as heck to put this together. And there was a HEAVY amount of pressure on the World Tag Title Match, Demon's Dungeon, Magnus Title Match, and Females Title Match to all deliver—there was pressure on ALL of the matches, actually, but ESPECIALLY those last four. And, well…not only did they DELIVER, but they KILLED it out there. And I wouldn't be shocked if it was EXACTLY those four matches that contributed MOST to this FWA. Did I expect this turnout? …I wouldn't say I did—I never put MONEY on it. Competition, as it usually is, was stiff for it. But hey…when the in-ring action is worth the money, and you get a 5-Star Match on the card…the acclaim can be deserved from that angle. Even if the last thing you see from the show is Gwen Tennyson winning…" _

"_And hey, any show that has Tom Brady LOSING deserves an FWA," Jeremy smirked. "Heheh…I will say THIS though: if __Pandemonium__ is 2014 PPV of the Year…boy oh boy, get ready for __Regal Rumble__ in Philly. The second of the Big Three. THAT…oh yes, THAT…you'll see. Heheheh…"_

_Jonathan then says, "We go to Company of the Year… This was a VERY heavy conversation considering what we got from a LOT of companies… I didn't really see anyone running away with it, personally…and, for all of you people who got pissed at me and Jer for that one ACW review we did way back when that was on the negative side, you all can drown in this because I'd like to think…that THIS shows the level of improvement that occurred between then and now. I'm proud to say…ACW won Company of the Year. They did it. They managed to make 'Awesome Championship Wrestling' a winner. …Deserving."_

_Force speaks, "Unlike the last two awards, I was PLEASANTLY surprised by this. As you said, it—"_

"Okay, stop it there; I've got what I need. We've got enough…"

At Ben's behest, the recording ceases…and the CCW Magnus Champion gives a look towards Jonathan and Jeremy…a look that suggests displeasure of some kind.

"Ben doesn't look very happy with…what he just had us listen to," Cris notes.

"Well…" Al starts to surmise something…but before he can fully complete his thought, Ben speaks up again, the tone of his voice different than previously with the twins.

"Let's get one thing straight right off the bat: when _CCW Pandemonium_ was announced to be taking place in my home state," Ben speaks, "my second hometown of Chicago, I made a vow to myself that, as not just a CCW wrestler but also as a Illinoisan, I was going to make sure that that show was no LESS than PPV of the Year, so I KNEW that the trophy was coming to us. What I would LIKE to know, however…is how you could sit there at that announce desk, call CCW matches, refer to yourselves as CCW beneficiaries, hold STOCK in this company, get paid SUBSTANTIAL amounts of money per check from this place…and allow THAT to happen on our podcast. Hm?"

Ben glares at the Ellises in a scolding manner while Jonathan is taken aback by his brother and him being deposited into the hot seat all of a sudden over this.

"I want answers, because this, honestly, guys, pisses me the hell off," Ben says with a frown. "I talk about CCW, I wear the letters on my SLEEVE, KNOWING that we are the BEST, and I do that EVERYWHERE I GO…and you claim to do the same, but you permit THAT? You ENCOURAGE that? Let me tell you, if that ever went down on MY podcast, any two guys coming on the air and spouting garbage like that, I'd Intergalactic them both and their entire families to another galaxy. But YOU guys, you do THAT? …I suggest you explain yourselves—in fact, Cris, get these two guys a pair of microphones right now, because I want them to explain themselves not just to ME, but to the people here in public; I want answers on this. Get them some mics."

"Right away, Champ!" Cris nods as he momentarily leaves the announce table to go to the timekeeper's area to snatch two live mics and carry them to the ring.

"Cris, don't you sense something WRONG about this? Cryptophasia…is an show that thrives on opinions, and it's never been a show meant to treat CCW like it's…" Al trails off as Cris holds out the mics to Jon and Jeremy. Jon, perhaps reluctantly, takes his microphone…while Jeremy is about to take his, but Cris drops the mic onto the ground and chuckles.

"Pick up the mic yourself, dweeb," Cris says as he walks back to his table, Jeremy scoffing at him, unsurprised.

"Did you REALLY feel compelled to do that, Cris?" Al sighs.

"More than you know," Cris nods.

Jeremy decides that rather than humoring Cris, he's going to share the microphone with his brother Jonathan. Ben looks at the two of them and says, "I'm waiting."

Jeremy motions for Jon to let him hold the mic on his own…and Jon lets him have it. Then it's Jeremy's turn…to let Ben have it.

"Ben, listen… Don't get this twisted, alright? My brother and I have been with this company since day one, just like you have, and whether we're being podcasters, commentators, or, in my case, wrestlers, we will stand by CCW and its name in a hot moment's notice, and you don't need to doubt that. What you need to understand though is…Cryptofaith Hill—"

"Cryptophasia…" Jonathan corrects.

"—didn't become popular by being a CCW touting machine. Crimefighting in Asia—"

"CRYPTOPHASIA…" Jonathan corrects even louder.

"—became popular by our ability to talk about shows AROUND the Multiverse, 'cause we ain't the only game in town, you know! We give the people a platform to hear what we want and need to say, as well as for them to SPEAK THEMSELVES on our program. If someone's got a voice, we let 'em share it! Guys like Force, Terry, T-Dubs, Tammy…they've all ADDED to what we've created. They've spread the word, they're provided an extra spin…and yeah, we don't always see eye to eye with their viewpoints, and they don't always agree with ours. But that's okay! Hell, my bro and I don't always agree on the show—have you HEARD us bickering? Sometimes we get almost as bad as me and Collinsworthless over there." Jeremy points a thumb at Cris, who simply waves Jeremy off from afar. "But…just because a guy doesn't think that Tom Brady getting pinned is an automatic license to make PPV of the Year doesn't mean that I should ASSAULT the dude. I let him say what he thought. It was what it was—I don't regret it, not one bit. Not one bit, man. Because that's what OUR show is. Just like CCW's success came from ITS identity…Cringing Froot Loops—"

"IT'S CRYPTOPHASIA, DAMN IT!" Jonathan almost blows a gasket in the ring.

"—and ITS success came from its OWN identity…and you don't want CCW to change… Well, our show ain't changing either."

The fans cheer adamantly, completely on the side of Jeremy Ellis and his point, even chanting, "CRYPOSOMETHING! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) CRYPTOSOMETHING! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Jonathan would have been flattered if only those people could get the name of the show correct. Ben Ten, meanwhile, ponders Jeremy's words…and starts to slowly nod.

"At the very least…it's good to see you standing up for what you believe like this. It's a step in the right direction for what I'm looking for. I…I respect that." Ben continues nodding. Then he turns his head to speak to Jonathan…

…

…and suddenly jumps up and hits Jeremy with an Intergalactic!

"WHOA!" Al exclaims, utterly surprised. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT?!"

"Hahaha! Good one! I love it! I love it, Ben Ten! YES!" Cris cheers and claps for the Intergalactic.

"YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME JEREMY DESERVED THAT?!" Al shouts. The fans in Columbus sure don't think Jeremy deserved it, as regardless of what they thought of Ben before all of this, now they are unanimously booing.

"Whether he deserved it or not, I don't care! That's just plain fun to watch!" Cris says.

The crowd is expressing its negative feelings while Jeremy is down and clutching his head while barely moving. Jonathan, with widened eyes, checks on his brother, shouting, "JER! JER!" Ben Tennyson, showing no second thoughts, looks down at the Black Mamba almost in a heroic fashion, as though he were Vilgax or Aggregor at his feet.

"You've got some real nerve, you know that?" Ben speaks. "Talking to me about your multiple responsibilities and saying, despite all of that, you'll stand by when it counts…when you've already FAILED to stand by when it counts. You may have more than one role to play—commentator, online host, wrestler…but you don't have a damn clue about PRIORITIES and where THOSE need to be right now. NO ONE works a busier schedule in this industry than me. I wrestle in a number of different companies—you know that—and I have to save the UNIVERSE on a regular basis…but I have ALWAYS made THIS my priority since the day CCW opened for business. And TODAY, CCW needs to be EVERYBODY'S PRIORITY…and anyone who deviates from that pays a consequence."

The crowd is no longer convinced; Ben's propaganda has reached a point where the fans of CCW no longer look at Ben as the guy with good intentions. Jonathan, hot and bothered himself, grabs the microphone that flew out of Jeremy's hand as he went down…and starts to shout at the Magnus Champion.

"THAT'S your logic? THAT'S your reasoning behind laying my brother out? Seriously?!" Jonathan hollers. "Because we don't do enough shameless plugging? Because we're not PRETENTIOUS enough for you? Because we run a SELFLESS show?! Because we cater not to CCW, but to the FWM?! THAT'S why?! …What, are we supposed to make anybody who says things like that feel like idiots?! Everybody has an opinion, Benjamin, right or wrong, and it's damn insulting to just beat folks up over it!"

Jonathan's face is almost red as he glares at the second Tennyson to get his goat this week. He almost looks as though he wants to retaliate himself…physically. However, Ben…looks at Jon in a somewhat cool fashion, signs of anger in his face subsiding a tad.

"Jon…" Ben walks to Jonathan…

…

…

…and drapes an arm around his shoulder, holding him tightly (albeit against the Gemini Genius's will) and close.

"I know you probably are looking at me like I'm some sort of an asshole…but allow me to show you otherwise." Ben scratches his nose briefly, slowing down his speech. "In light of…what you went through…who did it…and how _Pandemonium_ concluded…I actually am understanding of why you didn't fulfill your company obligation in that situation on Corporate Finance."

Now Jonathan's just about fed up. "For the OCTODECILLIONTH TIME, it's CRYPTO—"

"Your head was in a difficult place…" Ben keeps going, completely ignoring Jonathan, "…a BAD place…and I do take part of the responsibility for that. You'd just come out of a hospital… Okay. That being said…" Ben looks closer at Jonathan, "you have a clean bill of health now. And with all due respect, it doesn't do you or me or…really anybody much good to argue with the savior of OUR company about what right and wrong happens to be in a time like this. Like I said…solidarity is golden, and it does us all a world of better to be on the same page. So with that in mind, as a courtesy…I suggest you help yourself and your brother out of this ring and back to your posts at ringside…_unless you want to be hospitalized by a different Tennyson this time._"

The last words from Tennyson have a unique quiet chill to them, in line with the volume from the rest of his verbiage but not with the implication. The idea of Ben being genuinely concerned…appears to be compromised by this matter. The fans, hearing this, all gasp in ghastly realization…and they wonder how Jonathan is going to react.

"…I'd listen to him, Jon…" Cris advises.

"Jon's not a wrestler like Jeremy is… This is a battle…he may not be adept enough to win…" Al comments.

…

…

Regardless, Jonathan starts to look Ben up and down…pushing Ben's arm off of his shoulders…staring right at him after giving his brother another look, seeing that he is still down on the canvas…

…

…

…and…Ben points to Jonathan's announce table, as though he didn't know where it was before. Jonathan's fists are clenched…and some of the crowd members actually clamor for Jonathan to do something OTHER than leave.

…

Jonathan shakes his head at Ben…both fists still clenched…

…

…

…

…and Ben removes his CCW Magnus Championship Belt from his waist…raising it over his head and taking a step closer to Jonathan…as though letting the man know what he's looking at and whom he's dealing with. The fans boo this…but continue to petition for Jonathan to do something…

…

…

…

…

…but…with a deep sigh…Jonathan instead drops down…tends to his brother…rolls him out of the ring and helps him, arm in arm, get back to the announce table. The fans are disappointed, and show this by booing even more so.

"What else was Jon going to DO there? He couldn't FIGHT him…" Al says.

"Damn right he couldn't," Cris nods. "Know your role… Know your role."

Jeremy groans as Jonathan sits him back in his color commentary chair…and the Gemini Genius gives one more look at Ben Tennyson, shouting inaudibly at him in contempt for his display.

"Thank you," Ben simply says. "I hope this was a gracious learning experience for you both. You two need to do your part…just like I have been doing mine." Ben turns back to the crowd, which is now chanting, "AAAAAAASSHOLE! AAAAAAASSHOLE! AAAAAAASSHOLE!"

"…You guys okay over there?" Al asks the twins as they sit back down.

Jonathan puts his headset back on and says, "I don't think I've had more vitriol against the Tennyson family than I do at this moment in time."

Ben just goes right on, "And in THAT particular vein…let's talk about THIS." He motions to the CCW Magnus Championship in his hand. Looking longingly at it, he speaks, "On _Ozone_ _36_…Commissioner James Gordon and I had a conversation about what was happening to the prestige of the CCW Magnus Championship considering how it and I were positioned and portrayed to the rest of the world. Needless to say, we were at heavy odds over that situation, and I told Jim that I held HIM accountable for the damage being done to this prize…but I was going to be the guy to make it right and put this back on the track it needed to be on. I've said it before: I am the Best in the Universe because I have this…and I have this because I am the Best in the Universe. This Championship is a WRESTLER'S World Title, and everyone who calls himself an elite WRESTLER should strive to hold it. THAT is the standard of excellence that needs to be in place for this, and being the World Champion of the Year shows just how far WE, this and I, have come! That standard is REAL, and I EMBODY it!"

Ben speaks his words with more and more pride, though some fans are still calling him an "Aaaaaaasshole" for what he did earlier. Other fans are able to look past that and agree with what Ben is saying…though those fans may be in the minority.

"If THAT'S not a success story, I don't know what is," Cris remarks

"I may not have been the closing match on the PPV of the Year, but this proves that I AM that character caliber…and affirms the fact that I need to keep this," Ben asserts. "I need this just as much as it needs me, because in my hands, it can reach a level even ABOVE what it already has, a level it CRAVES at a time like this! …And how do I take it there?"

…Some fans start to buzz amongst themselves here…and not necessarily about Ben…

" I simply do what I do better than anybody anywhere at any time. It doesn't matter whether it's in MY hometown, an opponent's hometown, the boss's hometown—it doesn't matter WHERE…and it doesn't matter w—"

Ben Tennyson gets cut off by an invading Tom Brady, who knocks Ben with a right hand from behind, knocking both him and the podium in the ring down!

"OH NO—BEN, LOOK OUT!" Cris tries to warn Ben, but too late.

"WHAT IN THE…? HEY! That's…That's TOM BRADY!" Al exclaims.

"BRADY CAME OUT OF THE CROWD!" Cris exclaims. "AND NOW HE'S ALL OVER OUR HERO!"

Brady stomps the downed Tenth Wonder, the crowd now providing yet ANOTHER mixed reaction…though given recent events, this one appears slightly more cheers than boos for the moment. The cheers, however, are not cheers FOR Brady…but simply cheers AGAINST Ben. Either way, the Patriot gives no damns, as he keeps on stomping on Ben Ten! Brady mounts Ben and starts punching him with closed fists, teeth gritted the entire time! Brady chokes Ben against the mat and screams in his face, "YOU THINK YOU'RE COOL, BEN?! YOU THINK YOU'RE COOL?!" Brady hits one more punch before picking Ben up from the canvas…

"Brady, the man whom Ben Tennyson, albeit with a referee mistake, DEFEATED at _Pandemonium _to retain his Magnus Championship!" Al exclaims.

"Brady's never been a gracious man in defeat, I'm afraid!" Cris shouts.

…

…and Brady sets Ben up for a Buckle Bomb…

…

…

…but Ben floats out of the Powerbomb and lands behind Brady, pushing him into the corner and proceeding to go on the offensive with punches himself! With Ben turning it around, the crowd reaction becomes all the more mixed, fans not knowing whom to side with in this fight! Ben tries to Irish Whip Brady across into the opposite corner…

…

…but Brady twists the arm and turns it into an Exploder Suplex across the ring! Ben is down…

…and Brady…standing up…pats his shin twice…

"Uh-oh—OH NO… OH NOOOO…!" Cris sees what Brady is planning.

"Tom Brady may be looking to make amends for his defeat in SWIFT, PAINFUL fashion with the stroke of a single boot!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…and Brady charges…

…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't get the PAT! Ben Tennyson gets out of the way…

…gets up behind Brady and makes like tossing him out of the ring…only to hold onto him and keep him grasped between the top and middle ropes by the apron…and pulling him out slightly to hang onto him in a Front Facelock…

"Ben avoiding the PAT—and now HE may have something in mind for the man who interrupted his State of CCW Address!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…and…Ben drops Brady with the Hangman's DDT!

"DDT!" Cris calls. "The Champ plants the quarterback!"

Ben points at Brady vigorously and shouts, "HOW! DO YOU LIKE! THAT?!" with authority…but even after that DDT, he wants to give Brady more. Now…he backs up…crouches…

…

…

…sees Brady stirring…

"All of a sudden, BRADY now…the one seemingly in trouble…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ben's Spear is countered when Brady Drop Toe Holds him directly onto Ben's own SOCCWA podium!

"OH MAN! OHHHH!" Cris gasps. "BEN DIDN'T SEE HIS PODIUM RIGHT THERE!"

"Ben didn't see it, but BRADY sure did!" Al says. "And with that Drop Toe Hold, he sent Ben's FACE…directly into it!"

Ben holds his nose and rolls around the ring in pain, the corner of the podium being exactly where Ben's face collided…and with Ben on his back…

…and close to a corner of the ring…

…

…

…Brady thinks on his feet and hits Ben with a Touchdown Splash! Brady gets back up and beats his chest, hollering violently…

…

…before giving Ben a SECOND Touchdown Splash! Brady raises his arms over his head in a "touchdown" signal…then backs into the corner again, splays his arms wide…

…

…

…and gives Ben Ten a THIRD Touchdown Splash!

"THREE consecutive Touchdown Splashes!" Al says. "And the ANGER of Tom Brady is self-evident in the display we are seeing from him right now!"

"Ben is taking a BEATING in there…courtesy of a scorned MVMVP," Cris says…regretfully.

Brady pulls Ben Ten up…teeth bared…arm and head clutched…

…

…

…

…and hits him with a Personal Foul onto the podium, causing it to break underneath the Magnus Champion!

"AND NOW A PERSONAL FOUL STRAIGHT THROUGH HIS PODIUM!" Al hollers.

"Damn it, Brady! …Those podiums Ben uses don't grow on trees; they're practically ARTIFACTS!" complains Cris, actually taking a side in this matter. "Also, in more important news, that's the Champ you're beating up! And you've completely OVERTAKEN what was set to be a monumental State of CCW Address!"

"…I don't know whether to feel satisfied by this…or even MORE sick…" Jonathan speaks.

Tom Brady looks at Ben, down amidst the broken podium wooden panels and chunks. Brady then spots something else on the canvas…

…

…

…Ben Tennyson's World Champion of the Year FWA…which he takes into his left hand.

"…What are you doing NOW, Tom?" Cris asks. "What are you doing?"

Brady stares at the trophy in his hand…the trophy for the World Champion of the Year…the best World Titleholder of 2014…the trophy that went to the man…who, to him, SHOULDN'T be World Champion right now…but thanks to a blown call…was…

…

…

…

Brady clenches his hand around the trophy…

…

…sees Ben lifting up his head…

"…Nononononono—Brady, no! BEEEEN!" Cris cries.

…

…

…

…and Tom Brady SLAMS the FWA across Ben's skull, actually BREAKING the base of the award from its statuette!

"FWA OFF THE SKULL OF BEN TENNYSON! AND THE ENTIRE PRIZE JUST FELL APART THANKS TO THAT BLOW!" Al exclaims.

"Tom Brady DESTROYING that prized possession of Ben Tennyson…but he may've done even WORSE damage to the cranium of its holder," Jonathan states.

Ben is sliced open from the FWA blow…which is all the better news for Tom Brady…

…

…who picks up a microphone now, still looking at the fallen Magnus Champ.

"Who in the HELL do you think you are with this crap? Huh?" Brady asks in a tone just littered with bitterness. "Calling yourself the EMBODIMENT of CCW and the Magnus Title, the Magnus Title you had to ROB FROM ME to keep?! Is THAT what the 'Face of CCW' is supposed to be: a CHEATER?! A guy who has to rely on a BLOWN CALL to beat a better man?! Yeah, make no mistake about it, Tennyson—I AM the better man here and I always have been. A better athlete, a better role model, a better FAMILY MAN…a better CHAMPION…"

Brady picks up the statuette half of Tennyson's FWA, eyes locked on the Tenth Wonder even still.

"THIS…means JACK to me, punk," Brady says. "I didn't know that the NFL pawned off its old replacement refs to THIS PLACE, but apparently they did since YOU'RE still the Champion, and THAT is an absolute FARCE!" Brady runs a hand through his hair and crouches over the downed Cartoon Network star. "You want to say you gave that Title a new standard? …Well, I'm giving it a better one—not to mention the standard it REALLY needs. You don't get to live your lie much longer, because Magnusgate is going to be AVENGED!"

"…'MAGNUSGATE'…" Jonathan says aloud, just so he can wrap his head around it coming out of somebody's mouth.

"Magnusgate is going to be avenged, and I am going to be VINDICATED, CELEBRATED, and VENERATED like I SHOULD be…while you're left at the feet of the greatest football player of all time a BROKEN hero that'll make Gingka Hagane look like Superman!" Tom Brady picks up Ben's CCW Magnus Championship now…and with it in hand, he proclaims, "This CCW Magnus Championship is going to be MINE…and that's not just a promise… It's a guaran-damn-tee…"

Brady starts to stand back up over Benjamin with Belt in hand…

"BECAUSE I'M TOM BRADY…AND IIIIIIII'M…AAAAAAAWWESOOOOME!"

Brady raises the gold over his head with a single hand, posing over the hurt and bleeding Ben Ten. The Most Valuable Most Valuable Player doesn't even give an arrogant smirk…simply stoically basking in his greatness as he has the better of the Magnus Champion, which is signified by "I Came to Play" by Downstait blasting through the speakers.

"Well, after CCW _Pandemonium_ and the conclusion of that Magnus Championship Match…one had to wonder how Tom Brady was going to respond to the way things occurred…and we just got ourselves an answer," Al says.

"Ben Tennyson put down my brother earlier…but now HE'S the one staring up at the lights courtesy of the four-time Super Bowl Champion, and if it wasn't clear before, it sure is now: this conflict between Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and Thomas Edward Brady is FAR from finished," Jonathan says.

"It just got to a different level now… Ben…I wonder what he'll be thinking when he comes to…" Cris says in a low tone.

Jeremy holds onto his head and neck…and after blinking several times he notices Tom Brady standing over Ben with the Magnus Championship in hand inside the ring.

"…Well, good golly Miss Molly, isn't THAT a lovely thing to wake up to…" Jeremy deadpans.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

"_**The Roman Emperor" Caesar (w/ Lucius Aemilius Paullus) vs. Captain Falcon (w/ Mega Man and Little Mac)**_

Shortly after the opening bell, Caesar ensnares Falcon in a Rear Waist Lock. Falcon, thinking quickly, drops to a knee and parts Caesar's hands from his waist to free himself before transitioning into a Wrist Lock onto the Roman Emperor, then a Waist Lock of his own. Falcon executes a Takedown from that position, to which Mega Man nods approvingly…before Caesar rolls around the canvas and gets his feet around the bottom rope, achieving the rope break.

"Captain Falcon said confidently to his new mentor Mega Man that he was going to show him why he'll be Mega Man's favorite student someday…bold words from the typically bold _F-Zero _racer," Al comments.

"Time will tell if he can back those words up; right now, he's up against the FUSION Champion and Caesar, as we've seen, is a masterful grappler—nearly won 2014 Grappler of the Year, in fact, post-tiebreaker," Jonathan says.

"And I know YOU'RE a big Caesar fan after the way we kicked the night off," Cris chuckles.

"Got that right," Jonathan grins and nods while Jeremy rolls his eyes and frowns. "Hail Caesar! It'll be interesting to see what Falcon does, but hail Caesar!"

{Fast-Forward}

Caesar goes for a kick to the gut, but Falcon catches it, pulls Caesar in by the foot, and goes for a Clothesline, but Caesar catches the arm in mid-move and turns it into a Backslide…

…from which Caesar folds Falcon up so tightly that he forces the F-Zero racer back onto his feet…so he can deliver a Double Overhook Suplex!

"Backslide—no, turned into a WHOA! That'd be a Double OVERhook Suplex?" Al guesses.

"Exactly right!" Jonathan confirms. "One of the rarer breeds of throws, but one Caesar just employed to perfection!"

"Caesar is a WIZARD as rare breeds of throws," Cris remarks.

"Indeed!" Jonathan agrees.

{Fast-Forward}

From one corner, Caesar Irish Whips Falcon into the opposite corner…

…where Falcon floats over off of the top rope, grabbing it and pushing backward. His plan is to end up on the other side of Caesar…but Caesar, who stood his ground, is now behind Falcon instead. Caesar grabs Falcon for a German Suplex…but Falcon prevents it via a Spinning Leg Sweep, putting Caesar on his back to allow a quick pin: 1…2…Caesar kicks out and sits up…allowing Falcon to Chop Caesar directly in the back with his right hand…then his left…then a Dropkick to the back of Caesar's head!

"Chops to the BACK and a Dropkick to the back of the head! Interesting offense from Falcon," Al says. "Typically you don't see Knife Edge Chops used on somebody's back, but his appear effective all the same!"

"They got Caesar down," Jeremy states.

Falcon has Caesar on the mat in a Rear Chancery…and utilizes a North-South Choke on the Roman Emperor. Falcon holds onto Caesar with an Inverted Gator Roll, controlling him on the canvas. Mega Man shouts from afar, "Good, good…"

"Looks like some of these maneuvers are things Mega Man taught or helped Falcon perfect…and the 16-Bit Superstar looks pleased by what he's looking at," Cris says. "Falcon, a respectable grappler, could very well benefit from Mega Man's tutelage as could Little Mac…though he'll NEVER be Rockman's fave student. That position will ALWAYS, always belong to Starforce. OBVIOUSLY."

Falcon puts his weight down on top of Caesar with the North-South position, actually putting Caesar's shoulders down on the mat!

"North-South Choke application—he's actually PINNING Caesar's shoulder down from it…!" Al says.

The referee counts 1…

…Caesar notes his shoulders being down and acts accordingly by bridging himself upward to keep his shoulders up. Falcon holds onto the head, controlling the upper body…

"Caesar having to bridge up…" Al says.

…

…but Caesar, after bridging…twists himself around, turning Falcon with him…

…

…and managing to reverse…and lift Captain Falcon up to his shoulder in an Oklahoma position!

"And look at that strength! The Roman Emperor out of the bridge and lifting Falcon onto his shoulder like that!" Al says.

"Did the Romans play Twister back in the empire's days? You'd think they HAD considering how Caesar got out of that and turned it around!" Jeremy quips.

Caesar prepares to slam Falcon down hard…

…

…

…but Falcon escapes behind Caesar, turning him around on his feet and pushing him into a corner…where he runs in and meets Caesar with a Corner Clothesline to the back of the head!

"But Falcon avoids an Oklahoma Slam and…to the corner—Clothesline to the back of the head and neck!" Al calls.

"Caesar's core strength is something to behold and beware, especially when combined with his wide array of unique and damaging Suplexes," Jonathan states.

Falcon turns Caesar around in the corner and hits him with a series of Knee Lifts to the midsection.

"Maybe some shots to the body can help weaken that core strength…" Jeremy surmises. "Falcon can then use his own brand of strength to remain in the dominant position as the match progresses."

{Fast-Forward}

With both men now perched atop the corner, Captain Falcon goes for a Superplex to Gaius Julius Caesar…

"Captain Falcon trying his hand at the Superplex…" says Jeremy. "It's kind of infringement in a way—I don't think Caesar and his Roman contingent will be very happy if this connects…"

…

…

…

…

…

…but Caesar blocks it…

…

…Headbutts Falcon…and then gouges his eyes, blinding Captain Falcon long enough…

…

…to deliver a Front Superplex…dropping Falcon gut-first onto the top rope!

"The dictator of Rome executing the block he needed to—FRONT SUPLEX instead! And he deposited Captain Falcon directly onto the top rope solar plexus-first!" Al calls.

"Who wants a disemboweled racer?" Cris quips.

"Mega Man sure doesn't—he WINCED as he saw Falcon landing on that cable!" Jonathan says.

"I don't blame him; I'D wince too!" Jeremy says.

Caesar dismounts the turnbuckles…grabs Falcon as he is hung up on the top rope…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Rope-Hung Hatch Suplex! Next, Caesar rolls through after delivering this move, holding onto Falcon…and wrapping up both arms…

…

…so he can hit a Butterfly Suplex!

"That was a Hatch Suplex off of the ropes—and now a Butterfly Suplex in addition!" Jonathan calls. "Stringing them together with the crispness!"

"Masterful!" Cris says.

Caesar covers Falcon: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.585 Falcon kicks out!

"…ma—never mind…" Cris stops himself.

"Falcon makes it a near-fall there, but he CANNOT allow Caesar to go on a Suplexing spree," Al calls. "It'll be nothing but trouble for him if Caesar does, and I'm certain that Mega Man is aware of that as well."

{Fast-Forward}

After holding Captain Falcon in a Camel Clutch for 40 seconds…The Man of 1,000 Suplexes Hip Drops Falcon in the spine…and then grabs Falcon by the head and his right arm, cradling them together…

"Now what's this?" Jeremy inquires.

"I smell a Suplex…" Cris says.

…

…

…and delivering a Deadlift Bridging Inverted Head-and-Arm Suplex! Caesar hangs on for the pin: 1…

"Your nose does not deceive you!" Al states. "Now will it do it?"

2…

…

…

…

…2.71 Falcon gets his shoulder up!

"No!" Al answers his own question.

"Falcon getting the shoulder up—what kind of a Suplex would THAT be?" Jeremy asks.

"I suppose you'd call it an Inverted Head-and-Arm—it had the elements of the Head-and-Arm Suplex but it was performed from behind, so, Inverted," Jonathan states.

"Ah…" Jeremy nods…before shouting, "Come on, Captain Falcon—you've gotta get up! You've gotta take back control and fast! Please! Do it for Disco Kid!"

"Oh, take that to bloody hell," Jonathan groans.

Caesar picks Falcon up and Short-Arm Clotheslines him down, holding onto the arm…punching him in the abdomen to double him over…

…

…and next…tossing him across the ring with a Pumphandle Suplex!

"Caesar making Falcon's body feel like bloody hell with these throws," Cris comments. "That was a Pumphandle."

"Mega Man looks on…has to know that Falcon's in a compromised spot as it sits right this moment," Al says.

{Fast-Forward}

Caesar ambushes Falcon in a corner with Shoulder Barges to the stomach—four, five, six of them…and the Roman Emperor chortles as Falcon's plight. Caesar says, "_Ego colluctatio adversus destitutione!_" and SLAPS Falcon across the face!

"OH, COME ON!" Jeremy yells. "I don't know what you yelled in Latin to him, but I doubt it was any good!"

"Caesar's confidence just brimming here…" Al says.

Caesar has himself a laugh, Aemilius Paullus joining in…

…

…but a fired-up Falcon is LIVID…and it shows with a flurry of elbows to the face!

"Uh-oh—may turn into hubris though!" Jonathan gasps.

"Falcon fights back! That slap got him riled up for certain, and here he goes with the elbows!" Al calls.

Falcon throws elbow after elbow…before grabbing Caesar by the head and hitting a knee to the dome Muay Thai-style, then a Knife Edge Chop…and after this barrage of strikes, Falcon backs up into the corner, grabs Caesar by the head…

…

…

…and…attempts a Diving Knee Drop Inverted Bulldog…

…connecting with it…but Caesar rolls through the move and ends up holding Falcon's leg with a Half Boston Crab!

"Falcon up the corneeer—Knee Drop form of the Inverted Bull—wait, wait! Roll through it did Caesar!" Al exclaims.

"Oh man!" Jeremy gasps. "Falcon's plan unfortunately backfired!"

"It sure did, ha! And now Caesar's in the ascendancy! Half Boston Crab on the leg of Falcon, and he won't be able to stick and move so well if that submission stays cinched in for long!" Cris comments.

Caesar wrenches on the Half Boston Crab for 13 seconds…

…

…before attempting to transition from here into the Ankle Lock…

"And it'll be even WORSE if he turns it into the Ankle Lock!" Al calls.

"Nonononono—Falcon, you've gotta go on your back! You've gotta go on your back!" Jeremy pleads.

"Mega Man issuing his own form of warnings…!" Cris says.

…

…but Falcon turns into his back and kicks Caesar away from him.

"Yes, yes, good!" Jeremy claps. "Good defense!"

"Falcon avoids what could have been a bad case scenario," Al says.

"Mega Man knows Falcon dodged a bullet," Cris says.

Falcon gets up to his feet…drills Caesar with a Rolling Elbow to the face…

…and delivers an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to the dictator!

"WHOA! Look at THAT!" Jeremy calls. "HUGE Overhead Belly-to-Belly! Giving the Man of One Thousand Suplexes one of his own!"

"Mega Man impressed, and so am I by the explosiveness behind that toss, making sure to pop the hips and get the momentum he needed behind it!" Jonathan says. "Now can Falcon capitalize?"

Falcon takes a moment to shake the cobwebs loose from the beating he's taken thus far…while Mega Man tries to will Falcon to keep fighting…

…

…

…and Falcon, with a nod, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and runs right into a BIG Lariat by Caesar!

"Come on, Captain—HOLY AFGHANISTAN!" Jeremy exclaims.

"So much for THAT!" Cris chuckles.

"So much for that indeed—Falcon just gets taken APART by the Roman Emperor's Lariat!" Jonathan calls.

Caesar, eyes aglow, picks Falcon up with a surly look…

…

…and hurls him across the ring with a T-Bone Suplex! Mega Man himself has to wince as he watched Caesar pursue Falcon once again…

…

…and Caesar gives Falcon a Fisherman's Suplex! The Roman Emperor keeps his hands on Captain Falcon…

"Oh boy, I think that Belly-to-Belly to Caesar had a different effect than intended…" Jeremy says with worry.

"He wanted to use it as an attack; he ATTACKED Caesar alright…attacked his love of the Suplex, which is getting rekindled and CELEBRATED right now!" Al calls.

"Caesar is PISSED OFF…" Cris says.

…and delivers a Back Suplex! After these three consecutive rage-filled Suplexes, Caesar lifts Falcon up and places him onto the top rope. After hitting two Polish Hammers to the chest, Caesar ascends up the corner himself…

…

…wraps his arms around the racer…

…

…

…

…and scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly SUPERPLEX!

"And after running the damn gamete, Caesar sees Falcon's earlier Suplex and raises him a Belly-to-Belly SUPERPLEX!" Jonathan calls.

"Calling that one-upping isn't even FAIR," Cris remarks. "More like seven-upping or eight-upping considering the degree!"

Caesar flexes, clearly proud of his superior Suplexing prowess…

…

…and pins Falcon by putting a foot on his chest!

"And now the DISRESPECTFUL pinning attempt!" Al says in disgust.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…2.83 Falcon, with a cough, manages to push his way up for a near-fall!

"For a man who claims to be of Roman class, not exactly showing it with THAT arrogance—but Falcon not having it, not going down like that!" Al says.

"At least not YET…" Cris says.

{Fast-Forward}

Caesar goes for his patented Falling Powerbomb…

"Caesar Bomb on the way!" Cris calls.

"Falcon in trouble once again…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…but…Falcon drops out of the Elevated Prawn, landing on his feet…before pulling Caesar onto his shoulders and connecting with a Samoan Drop!

"But Falcon, avoiding, and DROPPING the FUSION Champion with a Samoan Drop instead!" Al calls.

"There you go—turn it around! Turn it right around, man!" Jeremy says.

"After getting thrown around for a good while, can Falcon mount a returning salvo to get the upper hand and perhaps what would be a sizable victory this evening?" Jonathan inquires.

Falcon, after a period of twenty-one seconds, gets up to his feet…Caesar following suit…using the ropes to help himself stand…

…

…

…

…and…Captain Falcon charges him and Clotheslines him over the ropes and to the outside! Caesar reels outside of the ring…while Falcon hops twice slightly inside the squared circle…

…

…

…hits the ropes…

…

…

…and lands on Caesar with an Over-the-Top-Rope No-Hands Suicide Dive!

"First taking Caesar out of the ring—AND GOING RIGHT AFTER HIM WITH THE DIVE! ALL IN A SWOOP!" Jonathan shouts.

"FALCON WITH A SWAN DIVE, IF YOU WILL! I dig that!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And so does the Hall of Famer!" says Al, pointing out Mega Man's reaction.

Mega Man is significantly pleased, exclaiming, "There you go! That's the way! Stay on him, Falcon!" Captain Falcon complies by picking Caesar up and Irish Whipping him into the ring apron…and running at him with a Yakuza Kick that sends Caesar back onto the apron, rolling him inside the ring. With Caesar back in the squared circle trying to catch his bearings, Falcon goes to the apron himself, stands there…

…

…

…

…

…and after a glance at Mega Man, Falcon Springboards and connects with a Clothesline!

"Mega Man told Falcon to stay on him, and that is EXACTLY what the man's doing! Springboard into the Clothesline!" Jonathan says.

Captain Falcon picks Caesar up shortly thereafter, the crowd firmly behind him…

"But wait, there's likely more!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…and Falcon gives him the Falcon Arrow! Captain Falcon pins the Roman Emperor from here, grasping a leg!

"FALCON ARROW!" Jeremy shouts. "YEAH!"

"HE'S GOT A LEG FOR THE HOOK!" Al notes.

The referee Scott van Buren counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…2.86 Caesar kicks out!

"…FORG—NOOOO, THE FIEND GETS HIS SHOULDER UP!" Jeremy hollers.

"Aemilius Paullus now the one looking worried at ringside!" says Al.

Falcon winds up…

…

…

…

…and goes for the Falcon Punch…

"Here comes a trademark for the _F-Zero_ man!" Cris notes.

…

…

…but Caesar sidesteps it, and counters with a Half Nelson Suplex!

"Nope—countered!" Cris calls.

"Caesar avoids the Falcon Punch and delivers a timely Half Nelson Suplex, giving himself some time to possible regroup," Jonathan says.

Aemilius cheers on his liege now, his turn to be pleased while Mega Man provides words of encouragement to the F-Zero hero. While Falcon is listening to Mega Man's counsel, though, Caesar grabs him…

…Karelin Lifts him off of the canvas…

…

…and Gutwrench Suplexes him!

"Well, if Mega Man's advice to Falcon there was not to get carried away…he failed," Cris humorously states.

Caesar measures Falcon…waiting for him to stand up following that Gutwrench…

"Caesar may be planning a route for this match to its _terminus_…" Jonathan says.

"…Huh?" Jeremy scratches his head.

"Its _terminus_," Jonathan repeats…to a puzzled stare from Jeremy.

…

…

"…It's Latin for 'end', Jeremy," Jonathan finally explains.

"Oh? …Ohhh!" Jeremy realizes. "Oh, I thought you meant that civilization from _The Walking Dead_. I wasn't sure if your punchline was that Caesar's a zombie we resurrected so he could wrestle two millennia after his time…"

Jonathan just bemused stares at his poor brother.

…

"…You're an idiot," Cris deadpans.

"And you're an asshole," Jeremy retorts.

…

…

…

…and…goes for the Roman Slam…

"And FALCON'S going for a ride!" Al cuts in.

…

…but Falcon jumps behind Caesar to prevent the move, instead rolling him up for a Schoolboy! Referee Scott Van Buren counts 1…

"OR MAYBE NOT—SCHOOLBOY!" Al calls. "PIN!"

2…

…

…

…

…

…Caesar kicks out before 3! Both men get to their feet…

…

…

…and Falcon swiftly catches and drops the consul with a Side Slam!

"GOT HI—not quite…but Falcon DOES get the Side Slam!" Al calls.

"Well done!" Jonathan says.

Falcon covers Caesar: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…2.885 Caesar gets his shoulder up!

"…FORGET—DOOON'T FORGET IT!" Jeremy shouts. "ONLY A TWO-COUNT AS CAESAR LIFTS THE SHOULDER!"

"Back and forth things continue to go!" Al says.

{Fast-Forward}

Falcon, perched on the top rope, waits for Julius Caesar to reach his feet…

"Captain Falcon, poised to fly…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…dives…

…

…

…

…and hits Caesar in the chest with a Missile Dropkick…

…or so the crowd thinks! But it isn't until a moment later that they realize that Caesar has CAUGHT one of Falcon's legs and placed it in an Ankle Lock, even grapevining the foot in an instantaneous motion!

"Aaaaand MISSILE DROPKICK CONNECTS! …WAIT, WHAT?!" Jeremy realizes it.

"HAHAHA! HOW BRILLIANT! HOW BRILLIANT!" Cris praises.

"CAESAR GRABBED THE ANKLE! CAESAR GRABBED THE ANKLE AS FALCON WAS ON THE WAY IN! HE TURNED IT INTO A BY-GOD ANKLE LOCK!" Jonathan exclaims. "I'M AMAZED!"

"AND I'M WORRIED!" Jeremy cries.

"AND FALCON'S IN A WORLD OF PAIN!" Al says.

Captain Falcon, clearly taken aback by this, shakes his head and yells out in agony. He looks around the mat and holds his head in severe distress while Little Mac is watching on worried and Mega Man is all but imploring Falcon to stick through the pressure…but it is only getting more and more painful by the minute!

"WHERE'S HE GONNA GO?! …With the grapevine, where's he gonna go?!" Cris asks.

"FALCON'S EYES ARE RIGHT ON MEGA MAN, AND VICE VERSA!" Al notes.

"MEGA MAN SHOUTING OUT TO HIS PROJECT, THE MAN FALCON SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO DISAPPOINT!" Jonathan says.

"LITTLE MAC WATCHING IT TOO!" Jeremy says.

Falcon looks directly at his mentor Mega Man, right into the Blue Bomber's eyes…and, while maintaining eye contact with him, he proceeds to pull himself towards the ring ropes, scratching at the canvas.

"Falcon's making a play for the ropes—it's his best option, he thinks!" Al says.

"His BEST?! He's gotta pull himself AND all of Caesar's weight to those ropes! How is it the BEST option?!" Cris protests.

"What other option does he HAVE though from here, at this stage?" asks Jonathan.

"…Valid point!" Cris concedes.

…

…

Caesar twists and torques the ankle of Falcon with all of his might…

"Falcon fighting…Falcon struggling…"

…

…

…

…

…

…but Falcon manages to get the rope break!

"…and Falcon MAKES IT!" Al shouts. "JUST had enough to get there!"

"OH MAN, THAT WAS CLOSE!" Jeremy shouts.

Caesar relinquishes the hold but he is absolutely disgusted with the rope break! He goes to the adjacent ropes and kicks them repeatedly out of frustration. It takes a good fifteen seconds of seething before Caesar is able to calm himself down. With a huge exasperated sigh, Caesar walks back towards Falcon…and grabs him by the foot on which he employed the Ankle Lock. Caesar pulls Falcon away from the ropes…

"Caesar had to VENT after letting that Ankle Lock go—he was livid! And I couldn't blame him if I wanted to!" Jonathan says.

"What's his next move from here?" Al asks. "What must FALCON do as well, we wonder?"

"And what is Mega Man thinking watching this unfold? That's what I want to know too," Jeremy adds.

…

…

…only for Falcon ensnare Caesar in a Wheelbarrow Victory Roll! The ref counts 1…

"WELL, THAT ANSWERS ONE QUESTION!" Cris yells. "TRY TO STEAL IT!"

2…

"VICTORY ROLL!" Al yells.

…

…

…

…2.95 Caesar JUST kicks out, and now he is even MORE upset over not seeing that coming!

"NOT a victory though from it!" Al exclaims. "And Caesar can hardly BELIEVE what he's involved in right now!"

Captain Falcon hits the ropes, hobbling a tad as he does so…

…

…ducks a wild Clothesline…

…

…

…and scores with the Falcon Press!

"The bad leg is affecting him, slowing him down, but not taking him out!" Jeremy says.

"Captain Falcon with the Falcon Press, shades of Thesz with it!" Jonathan calls.

Falcon wails away at the Roman Emperor with fist upon fist to the forehead and rest of face! After a flurry of relentless punches for ten seconds…

…

…he picks Falcon up…

…

…

…

…and gives him a second Falcon Arrow!

"More punches from the mount…SECOND FALCON ARROW!" Jeremy calls.

Captain Falcon stands up, nursing his bad leg…but still having the wherewithal to smirk and taunt Caesar, "Show me your moves!"

"And even with a leg that's got to be giving him problems, Falcon REMAINS confident in there with the FUSION Champ!" Jeremy says.

"I'd keep my mind on the task at hand if I were Falcon; Caesar's shown this guy his moves, and they've taken their toll," Cris says. "I think Falcon now should want NO PART of Caesar's moves!"

Mega Man retorts, almost jokingly, "Show him yours first!"

"Mega Man got a chuckle out of it though, heheh," Jeremy chuckles himself.

{Fast-Forward}

Falcon measures Caesar…shaking out his leg…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…he signals for the Falcon Kick…points…

…picks his spot…

…

…

…

…and…misses the kick as Caesar dodges…but Falcon is so brave he goes for a second Falcon Kick try…

"FALCON KI—MISSES!" Jeremy calls.

…

…only for the leg to get caught…and Caesar to Capture Suplex Falcon instead!

"MISSED AGAIN—actually CAUGHT, and CAPTURE Suplex!" Jeremy shouts. "RATS!"

"Catching him like a Master Ball right there!" Cris remarks.

…

After a ten-second breather, Caesar pulls himself together to stand, leaning against a nearby corner. From here, the Roman Emperor looks at Falcon…

…ponders…

"…What is Caesar thinking at this juncture?" Al asks.

"Don't know…but it appears…interesting…hopefully not interesting enough to WORK…" Jeremy says.

…

…and Caesar…takes his time…and starts to pull himself to the top rope.

"Yeah, REALLY hope this isn't interesting enough to work…!" Jeremy says.

"Caesar looking for higher ground…Aemilius looking on as well—I wonder if HE knows what the Roman Emperor has in mind," Al comments.

…

Caesar stands on the top rope, seconds after the earlier Capture Suplex, and shouts from the top turnbuckle, "_ECCE…OPTIMUUUUS!_"

"Caesar affirms his greatness…standing on that top turnbuckle…" Jonathan says.

…

Caesar takes flight…

…

…

…

…

…and…connects with the Shooting Star Press!

"OH MY GOODNESS, A SHOOTING STAR PRESS OF ALL THINGS! OF ALL THINGS, A SHOOTING STAR PRESS BY JULIUS CAESAR!" Al yells.

"AND WITH PERFECT FORM!" Cris shouts. "LANDED RIGHT ONTO HIM!"

"CRAP, THAT WAS INTERESTING ENOUGH JUST TO WORK!" Jeremy whines.

"CAESAR PUTTING HIS OWN BODY ON THE LINE, SENDING HIMSELF INTO FLIGHT INSTEAD OF AN ADVERSARY, AND IT MAY VERY WELL PAY OFF!" Jonathan shouts.

Aemilius is jumping up and down jovially, as though Caesar has just won an Olympic medal! The Roman Emperor covers Captain Falcon, hooking both legs:

"CALLING IT RIGHT NOW—CHECK…"

1…

"…AND…."

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Falcon kicks out, and Caesar almost blows a gasket!

"…MAT—ABSOLUTELY NO WAY! NO! …I DON'T BELIEVE THAT AT ALL!" Cris complains.

"NEITHER DOES CAESAR! NEITHER DOES AEMILIUS!" Al exclaims.

"I WONDER IF MEGA MAN CAN BELIEVE IT!" Jeremy hollers.

"IN ANY CASE, THIS MATCH ROLLS ON! INDEED, IT DOES!" Jonathan shouts.

The Roman Emperor screams in furious anger…while Aemilius Paullus goes onto the ring apron and protests the near-fall, claiming, "_Tuus numerus erat tardus nimium! Tardus nimium! Tardus nimiuuum!_"

"And if my ears are correctly tuned, Aemilius is complaining about the cadence of the count! He thinks Caesar was shortchanged!" Jonathan shouts.

"He isn't alone!" Cris yells.

"Get over it; the man kicked out! We all saw it!" Jeremy says.

…

Meanwhile, as Aemilius hollers, Caesar walks over to the timekeeper's area and picks up his FUSION Championship Belt.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" Al gasps as he watches Caesar. "Well, here's something the referee ISN'T seeing! Caesar retrieving his FUSION Title—I don't like where this is going!"

"Maybe Caesar just wants to take a break to shine his Championship Belt before returning to the match!" Cris defends.

The appointed Roman ring announcer has the referee's attention…while Caesar returns to the ring with Belt in hand, standing by…

"Yeah, that's why he has the Belt raised by his head cocked and ready to HIT SOMEONE, NAMELY CAPTAIN FALCON!" Jeremy shouts.

"YOU'RE ASSUMING THINGS!" Cris disagrees.

…

…

…

…but Mega Man is having none of it, taking action himself and swiping the Belt out of Caesar's hands!

"WHAT THE—HEY! WHO TOLD MEGA MAN TO STICK HIMSELF INTO THIS?! HOW DARE HE INTERRUPT CAESAR'S BELT-SHINING?!" Cris frowns.

"IT WASN'T A BELT-SHINING; IT WAS AN ATTEMPT AT CHICANERY, AND MEGA MAN DOESN'T WANT TO SEE FALCON GET CHEATED!" Al yells.

"AGAIN, THE ASSUMPTIONS!" Cris shakes his head.

As this occurs, Little Mac decides to involve himself too, pulling Aemilius off of the apron to free the attention of the official! Caesar is aghast and made even angrier by this intervention…

"Little Mac too! Little Mac doing HIS part!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…but Falcon tries to take advantage with an O'Connor Roll-Up!

"O'CONNOR ROLL!" Jeremy yells.

With Falcon on top, the referee returns to the action and counts 1…

"FALCON PINNING CAESAR, REFEREE NO LONGER DISTRACTED…!" Al exclaims.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Caesar kicks out before 3, and Falcon manages to use the momentum of Caesar's kick-out to send himself over the ropes and to the ring apron. Caesar runs at Falcon there…and ends up eating a Forearm Smash and a Hotshot. Caesar backs up…and Falcon steps up…

"Falcon almost had Caesar before; he may he on his way to getting Caesar now…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Springboard Clothesline once again…only for Caesar to get out of dodge; Falcon lands on his feet…and ends up tweaking the leg Caesar worked over via the Ankle Lock!

"Falcon landing on his feet—OH NO, OH NO!" Al shouts.

"THE LEG!" Jeremy points.

"THE LIMB CAESAR WRENCHED TO ITS LIMIT IN THE ANKLE LOCK!" Cris adds.

Caesar sees Falcon hobble, and goes in for the kill to take advantage…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…he ends up running directly into a Falcon Kick by Captain Falcon using the bad leg!

"WHOA MY! FALCON KICK OUTTA NOWHERE!" Al screams. "FALCON GOT IT AT THE LAST SECOND!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID IT COME FROM?!" Cris is incredulous.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT FALCON'S GOTTA COVER!" Jeremy shouts.

Captain Falcon holds onto his ailing foot while Aemilius holds onto his hair in grief, unable to fathom where the Falcon Kick even came from! Even Mega Man is wondering where this kick emerged out of! Meanwhile, however, Falcon's leg is disallowing him from capitalizing. Slowly, the F-Zero character pushes himself along, aiming to at least drape an arm across Caesar's chest…

"The pain in the leg, which had to have been EXACERBATED when he hit the Falcon Kick when he did, is exactly what is prohibiting Falcon from getting the pin!" Jonathan says.

"If it had been a Falcon PUNCH, he could have gotten there sooner!" Cris says. "…Still, WHERE did he pull that out of?! It was so out of nowhere, he practically pulled it out of a FAN'S ass, not even his OWN ass!"

…

…

…

…

…and he gets it!

"FINALLY the pin! FINALLY!" Al calls.

Referee Scott Van Buren counts 1…

"HE'S THERE!"

2…

"TWO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Caesar kicks out, and immediately Mega Man groans audibly, "Too much time…!"

"NOOOOOO!" Al hollers. "AND YOU COULD HEAR MEGA MAN THERE: 'TOO MUCH TIME', HE SAID! IF ONLY FALCON COULD GET THE PIN EARLIER ON THAT!"

"Critical mistake…" Cris remarks.

{Fast-Forward}

Falcon, back on his feet with Caesar, goes for a Piledriver…

…

…

…

…

…but Caesar lifts Falcon up…for a Shin Breaker to counter out of it, attacking the bad leg…

"Piledriver prevented—Caesar wants to go back to the leg…!" calls Al.

…

…but Falcon avoids that by punching Caesar enough times in the face to force himself free. Now Falcon kicks Caesar in the gut and goes for a DDT…

…but Caesar twists an arm…and tries to turn it into a Millennium Suplex…

…

…

…

…but Falcon counters out…and drops down with a Stunner!

"Counters being traded—STUNNER! STUNNER!" Jeremy calls. "HAHA, AND IN FRONT OF MEGA MAN!"

"Rockman had to have passed that maneuver along once upon a time!" Jonathan says.

Falcon, after a momentary pause to heed to his leg, stands…

…and winds up once again, shouting…

…

"FALCOOOON…

"…

"…

"…

"…PU—"

His follow-through is interrupted by a Caesar kick to the ankle! Falcon winces immediately and favors that limb as soon as it is nicked…

"FALCON PUNCH COULD DO I—GAH, LEG KICK! JUST GOT THE LEG WITH A KICK!" Al shouts.

"CAESAR BEAT HIM TO THE STRIKE! PULLED THE TRIGGER EARLY…!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…and that permits Caesar to perform the Roman Slam!

"ROMAN SLAM!" Cris exclaims. "OLYMPIC SLAM, ROMAN SLAM, CALL IT WHAT YOU WILL, BUT I THINK WE CAN AGREE THAT IT'S THE END!"

"Falcon couldn't get the surprise blow in THAT time!" Jonathan says.

Caesar goes into the cover on Falcon: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE!" Cris completes as the bell rings and Caesar gets to a knee off of Falcon, realizing the bout is now over at last.

"And Julius Caesar prevails over the fight of Captain Falcon—victory for the FUSION Champion!" announces Al.

Lucius Aemilius Paullus jovially announces,

"_Ecce victor, ecce victor, optimus Propugnator FUSION qui umquam vixit, optimus luctator, CAAAAAEEEEESAAAAAAAR!_"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_**Caesar talks after his victory…**_

\- "The Roman Emperor" Caesar is all smiles after defeating Captain Falcon, listening to Aemilius Paullus singing his praises endlessly as Kevin Levin stands guard, doing his lictor duty…

…when Maria Menounos introduces herself as the "undisputed best part of the show with a WrestleMania streak better than Undertaker's and Ash Ketchum's combined." With a flip of her hair, she says, "Cleopatra's got nothing on THIS empress… So, Caesar, I know you were just praying to Jupiter to land a post-match interview with me, and, well, here it is! Better than any winner's purse that'll be shilled out to you, huh? Heh, I know… Anyway, onto my important question: earlier tonight at the Disco Ball at the top of the show, you with Kevin's aid assaulted Disco Kid and left him laid out for the night…party pooper. Why'd ya do it, Emperor?"

\- Caesar firstly scowls…but then his look softens as he proceeds to elaborate, "As I just demonstrated in my contest _contra_ _Capitaneum Aesalonem_…you are looking at a bonafide lethal grappler who, firstly, SHOULD BE Grappler of the Year…and, secondly, can outmaneuver, and outwrestle any of the great _pugnatores _in any organization, including this one. I am your current FUSION Champion, the most magnificent man to hold such an honor…and yet prior to this night, I was being mentioned in the same breath as a _balatro_ who chose to stupidly instigate me on previous _Ozones_. Quite frankly, a man of my stature should not be subject to being spoken of in the same PARAGRAPH, never mind sentence, as that buffoon. So consider my unmitigated beating of him this evening…the LAST TIME you will ever see me sullying _mei_ _manus_ with his kind. As FUSION Champion…as Romanus Imperator…I have better things to do with my time. In fact…I have better things than this interview where you asked me in the same sentence why I attacked Disco Kid. You have _tuum responsum_; NEVER inquire such a thing again, and never MENTION to my face such a thing again. We are finished with this _colloquium_. _Gratias tibi ago._"

Caesar takes his leave, motioning for his camp to leave with him…but before they do so, Aemilius takes Maria's microphone for a moment and proclaims, "_AVE…CAESAR._" Then Kevin takes the stick and translates, "…Hail Caesar."

* * *

_**The Super Smash Club run into someone…**_

\- Mega Man helps Captain Falcon to the back—Little Mac doing his part also—with Falcon having an aching leg…

\- …and Falcon voices his displeasure with coming so close only to lose to the FUSION Champion. He says he is SICK of coming so close…so close at _Jackpot_, so close tonight, so close here, so close there…

…but Mega Man tells Falcon that in life and in wrestling, there can be a good deal of "so close". The 16-Bit Superstar does point out that the use of the Falcon Kick at that point in the match did more harm than good, to which Falcon grimaces…but Mega Man makes certain to iterate that he is proud of what he saw out of Falcon and knows that with that kind of ability, he can succeed. "All that needs to be tweaked is attitude, a little strategy, and—…"

\- Mega Man stops himself…

…

…as he finds himself eye-to-eye with "The Legend Slayer" Kratos. Kratos looks at the Super Smash Club…all three of them…

…

…sneers…and looks directly at Mega Man and slowly shakes his head, as though he were…pitying him? With that, Kratos walks off.

\- Little Mac inquires, "What was THAT all about?"…to which Mega Man responds, "I wouldn't know…"

* * *

_**Dan Kuso vs. Mystery Adversary (If Dan wins, he gets one more chance at the CCW Universal Championship next week against Aran Ryan)**_

\- Dan Kuso comes out first, and he waits for his opponent…

…

…

…

…

…

…and it is revealed…that Dan Kuso doesn't have an opponent…

…

\- …AN opponent.

\- "Testify" by Rage Against the Machine plays…and Blader DJ announces, "Per the orders of Executive Manager Zero Kazama, the opponents in this Two-on-One Handicap Match, at a combined weight of 545 pounds, Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger, the Cereal Killers!" The crowd doesn't like this, Jeremy doesn't like this, Cris LOVES this, and Dan…probably should have seen this coming. In fact, he likely did.

\- The Cereal Killers are in, as usual, a feral mood, and smelling blood in the water in this Handicap Match, they don't hesitate on going for the first strike; Trix Rabbit goes for a punch as soon as he hears the bell…

…but Dan blocks it and punches Trix Rabbit back, then punches Tony and gives both animals Knife Edge Chops as fight-or-flight tendencies kick in early. Dan hits the ropes…ducks a Cereal Killer Double Clothesline, turns around and throws Trix Rabbit out of the ring from behind him, looking to isolate one Cereal Killer at one time. Tony runs at Dan as he's near the ropes…but Kuso Springboards from the ropes and leaps over and behind the Breakfast Beast to evade; he then fires leg kicks at Tony the Tiger before trying an Irish Whip…only for Tony to reverse it and send Dan into the corner. Tony charges into the corner, but Dan lifts up his knees to meet Tony's jaw and back him up. Suddenly, Trix Rabbit grabs Dan's foot from outside of the ring, but Dan shops him away to get free…

…allowing himself to just BARELY avoid getting squashed with a Tony Avalanche into the corner. Dan throws Shoot Kicks to the spine of Tony the Tiger to keep on the offensive.

\- Dan climbs up to the middle rope and dives…but his Cross Body is caught in mid-air by Tony the Tiger! Tony then spins Daniel out, thinking Swinging Side Slam…but Dan spins about and cradles Tony's head, turning it into a Facebreaker DDT! With Tony dazed, Dan immediately sees the chance to take advantage with a Pyrus-Plant…

…but Tony Back Body Drops Dan to prevent the move, causing Dan to roll out of the ring instead.

\- Outside, Tony rocks Dan with Overhand Chops to the chest against the barricade and a Headbutt…before Hammer Throwing him directly against the ring apron spine-first…and then Flapjacking Dan face and chest-first into the top of the security wall!

\- Tony picks Dan up over his shoulder…Oklahoma-style…and plans for a Ring-Post Shoulder Breaker…but Dan prevents it by landing behind Tony and pushing him into the post face-first! Trix Rabbit then runs at Dan to take over…but Dan pops him up with a Free Fall Drop smack-dab onto the apron edge, leaving Trix prone lying on the apron! Dan drags Trix across the apron and sends him sliding into the steel ring post shoulder and arm-first. Tony eats a Back Kick to the midsection and a Back Elbow to the face from Dan; Trix takes an Arm Slam against the ring post—make it two. Dan Clotheslines Tony against the security barricade next…and goes on to give Tony a Running Bulldog onto the arena floor! Pushing Tony back inside the ring, Dan goes into the apron…stomps on Trix…and gives Tony a Springboard Dropkick to the chest!

\- Dan Kuso, sticking things out, goes for a Side Effect from here…but Tony elbows Dan in the side of the skull to avoid it. Tony goes for a Back Suplex to turn things in his favor…but Dan flips onto his feet…and tries an Inverted DDT…but Tony spins out, picks Dan up, and rams him body-first into the neutral corner. Tony gives Dan a flurry of Shoulder Barges to the gut, wearing Kuso down…but when Tony places Dan onto the top turnbuckle and goes for one too many Frying Pan Chops—what would have been his fifth—Dan catches the arm and turns it into a Hanging Armbar over the ropes!

\- Dan has to relinquish the gold at a count of five…and he does precisely that, but he does use as much of the count as he can to wear out Tony's arm. Dan situated himself back onto the top rope, standing on the turnbuckle…

…

…but Trix Rabbit, from behind, pushes Dan off of the top turnbuckle towards the ring…where the Pyrus Brawler receives a Big Boot in mid-air from Tony!

\- Tony stomps on the downed Daniel, gives him several Big Elbow Drops…tags in his partner Trix Rabbit—the first legal tag of the contest—and joins him in a stomp-fest on Dan's supine body. Trix adds to the assault with Forearm Drops to the face…before laying over and biting Dan's forehead! Trix snarls and tags Tony back in for more of a double dosage of stomping. The Cereal Killers take full advantage of their extra man as Tony locks Dan in a Wheelbarrow Camel Clutch hold, stretches him for twenty seconds…Trix kicks Dan in the head as he is in the hold, making things worse…and, even amidst the admonishments of the ref, Tony rakes Dan's eyes in the Camel Clutch and turns the hold into a Wheelbarrrow Mat Slam!

\- Tony's strength continues to shine through…as does Trix's brutality when the two men double up after another tag to give Dan a Double Drop Suplex. Thereafter, Trix hits the ring ropes…and gets Hip Tossed by his partner Tony onto Dan's ribs for a Flipping Senton. Tony hits the adjacent ropes…and gives Dan a Big Splash! For the first time in the match…Trix Rabbit covers Dan, and we get a near-fall.

\- Trix mounts Dan with some punches, riddling him endlessly for close to fifteen seconds…before hitting Dan with a Scoop Slam. Trix tags in Tony…who pulls Dan up and Scoop Slams Dan himself, making sure to do so even harder. Trix raises an eyebrow…tags himself in, pulls Dan up…and, with extra torque, Trix drops Dan with a Scoop Slam. Tony nods…before tagging himself in and adding some Sheerdrop effect to his Scoop Slam, the two Cereal Killers toying with the Bakugan Battle Brawler…

…until Tony the Tiger Body Slams Dan clear over the top rope onto the arena floor!

\- With Dan practically splattered onto the outside, the fans become worried, but the Cereal Killers are more and more pleased with their handiwork. The breakfast mascots pull the now-limp body of Kuso up and Double Hammer Throw him into the steel steps! As of right now, the Cereal Killers are in total, violent control…

\- …when suddenly, CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama comes onto the stage, shouting, "STOP! STOP! I command this to stop!" Everyone turns their attentions to the XM…who says that he has watched the match up to this point, sees what is happening at this time, and realizes that this match simply is "not fair."

…

\- "…for the Cereal Killers."

\- Zero says that the Cereal Killers are CCW-exclusive wrestlers who perfect their craft and do this with a passion, and for Dan to embarrass their workplace with what he did at WWE Fallout was so thoughtless that the Cereal Killers deserve to not have to hold back on just how badly they want to beat Dan. Therefore, the match is officially made into a No Disqualification Match.

\- Jonathan Ellis is quick to point out that this means that the Cereal Killers no longer need to tag in and out of the match, making things even harder for Dan. Cris applauds Zero's decision, stating that Dan deserves every bit of it, while Jeremy is not happy with it at all…but the ones who benefit the most are the Cereal Killers, who don't wait any moment to bring out such apparatuses as a kendo stick, which is in Tony's hand. Trix puts Dan in a Double Chickenwing…and Tony whacks the former Universal Champ with the kendo stick to the abdomen! Tony hands Trix the kendo stick…and Trix hits Dan in the spine with it…before executing a Kendo Stick-Aided Russian Leg Sweep against the ring apron. Tony then goes inside the ring…grabs Dan by the arms at the ropes, hanging him up there…and allowing Trix to go to town with the kendo stick with shots right to the stomach, leaving numerous welts around the torso of the Pyrus Brawler!

\- With everyone in the ring, Trix Rabbit has a crowbar, Tony the Tiger has Dan…and Tony picks Dan up into a Gorilla Press…drops him onto his chest and face…and as soon as Dan is on his knees, Trix clobbers Dan in the face, right onto the bridge of the nose with the crowbar! Dan is heavily dazed…and a Bear Hug from Tony the Tiger doesn't help his matters. As Tony squeezes the life from Kuso, Trix growls, cricks his neck…and blasts Dan with the crowbar to the back of the head!

\- Tony drops Dan…and takes the crowbar from Trix Rabbit…BENDS the metal…and wraps it around the throat of Kuso, choking him! Trix screams in Dan's face as Dan is in pain…and the Rabid Rabbit SPITS in Dan's gaping mouth before firing punches at his cranium from here! The Cereal Killers are proud of themselves…and they both go to the outside and retrieve a table and a steel chair to send into the ring.

\- Trix Mat Slams Dan, sending the back of his head against the opposite end of the table against the metal beams TWICE…before Tony pulls Dan up and locks him in a Torture Rack. Tony wrenches on the body of Kuso, trying to rip him asunder while Trix Rabbit lays the table against a corner. With the table positioned, Trix hollers at the referee to check if Kuso intends to yield…and once Dan refuses, Trix whacks Dan with a chair shot directly to the face! Tony maintains the Torture Rack even still…and Trix threatens and demands Dan to submit. Dan…does not do so. He hangs tough…and eats another chair shot for his troubles! Trix asks Daniel one more time…

…

…Dan says no…

…

…

…and Trix…swings the chair one more time, but Dan grabs the chair with both hands in mid-swing! Dan shoves the chair back into Trix's face…and then uses said chair to bonk Tony in the head to escape the Torture Rack from behind. Dan then rams the edge of the chair into Tony's ribs as the tiger turns around…before up-swinging the chair to nail Tony in the face!

\- Trix runs at Dan…and kicks him in the gut, forcing him to cough up the chair. Trix hits a punch to the face and two Double Sledges to the head. Trix goes for an Irish Whip…but Dan twists the arm, puts Trix in a Front Facelock…

…ducks a Tony Clothesline, grabs him from behind…and delivers a DDT onto the steel chair to Trix with a Neckbreaker to Tony at the same time!

\- After close to 45 seconds, Dan struggles to stand…looks around the ring…notices Tony getting up…

…

…and before Dan can act, Tomy grabs him by the throat! It's "Chokeslam City", as Jeremy quips…

…until Dan Kuso turns the Chokeslam into a Guillotine Choke! Tony groans and curses, swiping at the air as Dan keeps the Guillotine applied! Dan keeps the submission cinched in, aiming for the victory in that fashion…

…

…Tony appears to be turning slightly purple…

…

…until Trix Rabbit throws the steel chair of earlier right at Dan's face! That forces Dan to let go of the Guillotine…and allows the Cereal Killers to double up on stomps in bunches. The two animals are made even ANGRIER now. They Double Irish Whip Dan into the ropes…

…and Dan grabs the ropes to prevent a rebound. Tony charges at him…but Dan yanks the top rope down, sending Tony bumbling out of the ring. Trix Rabbit charges Dan as well…and gets Hip Tossed over the ropes…managing to land onto the ring apron…where Dan grabs him and gives him an Inverted Hotshot. Now BOTH Cereal Killers are out of the ring…

…

…and Kuso takes flight and connects with his Triangle Plancha onto them both!

\- Dan pushes Trix Rabbit back inside the ring…and after giving Tony an Inverted DDT onto the outside floor, Dan goes to the top rope…and nails a Diving Clothesline to the General Mills icon! Dan then picks Trix Rabbit up…gives him a Suplex dropped into a Knee Facebreaker, and follows up with a Northern Lights Suplex! Dan hangs onto Trix Rabbit with the bridging pin: 1…2…

…

…Trix Rabbit gets his shoulder up!

\- Tony the Tiger returns to the apron, and Dan tries to knock him off…but Tony rakes Dan's eyes as he gets there. After four Back Clubs, Tony goes for an Outside-In Suplex to send Dan to the floor…

…

…but Dan knees Tony in the top of his head, lands back onto the apron…slides between Tony's legs and to the outside…

…

…

…and Powerbombs the big animal off of the apron and onto the arena floor!

\- Dan catches his breath from the power move…and Trix Rabbit Baseball Slide Dropkicks to Dan's back…then hits Dan with a Plancha! Trix mounts Dan from here and punches in feral fashion at the face of the Gold in the Fort Briefcase Holder. Trix even adds Headbutts to the skull of the Bakugan protagonist.

\- Trix pushes Dan into the ring…and gives him a Diving Knee Drop from the top rope! Trix covers Kuso…

…

…

…but Kuso manages to kick out! Trix Rabbit is quick to give Dan more Knee Drops…

…before trying to toss Dan into the table in the corner…

…

…but Dan reverses it and sends Trix into the table face-first with a Head Slam instead! Dan tries to Regal-Plex Trix Rabbit through the wood himself…

…but Trix blocks and hits a Jumping Knee to the face followed by a Snapmare…and then tipping the table out of the corner, setting it to fall onto the top of Dan's head!

\- With the table placed onto its legs, Trix pulls Dan onto the table…and goes for a Texas Piledriver straight through it…

…

…

…but Dan counters…lifting Trix up into a Fireman's Carry, thinking Death Valley Driver off of the table…

…

…but Trix Rabbit escapes…puts Dan in a Waist Lock for a German Suplex…

…and…Dan reverses that as well…with a Waist Lock of his own…only for Trix Rabbit to Back Elbow Dan in the nose, causing Dan to stumble.

\- Trix tries to punch Dan off of the table, sending him down…

…

…but on one such punch, Dan evades it and Exploder Suplexes Trix Rabbit off of the table!

\- Dan covers Trix after the throw: 1…2…

…

…

…

\- …2.85 Trix Rabbit kicks out! Dan gives Trix a Backdrop Driver, refusing to relent…and he goes to the top rope…

…

…

\- …and scores with the Pyrus Splash! Dan Kuso is fired up inside the ring, and it starts to feel like he may actually be able to pull this off! He goes for the Pyrus-Plant onto Trix Rabbit…

…

…

…but Trix Rabbit lifts Dan up by his legs…

…

…and…goes for the Alabama Slam…

…but Dan Handstand Backflips out of the Alabama Slam and onto his feet! After this impressive maneuver, Dan kicks Trix in the gut…and goes for the Pyrus-Plant again…

…

…

…

\- …only to take a MASSIVE Clothesline from Tony the Tiger!

\- Tony froths at the mouth, chomps at the bit…and proceeds to give Dan his signature flurry of Short-Arm Clothesline, entitled Earn Your Stripes! Tony hits three, four, five, six, SEVEN such Clotheslines…and Tony smirks. He pulls the hurt Dan up…and goes for a Pumphandle Slam…

…

…

\- …but Dan turns it into a Flying Snapmare off of Tony's shoulder…and applies a quick-draw Anaconda Vise!

\- Dan YELLS with desperation in his lungs, the Anaconda Vise fully tightened, Tony the Tiger unable to use a rope break due to the No DQ stipulation as Jonathan points out…

…

…

…

…

…

\- …but Trix Rabbit almost BEHEADS Dan with a steel chair shot to break the Vise up!

\- Trix Rabbit puts down the chair, Dan Kuso now bleeding…

…

…

…Trix puts Dan in a Standing Headscissors…hoists him…

…

…and Texas Piledrives Kuso onto the steel chair!

\- With Dan appearing cataleptic, Trix hands him over to Tony the Tiger…

…

…

…who gives Dan Kuso a Frosted Flake Bomb!

\- Trix Rabbit holds Dan's head, still not done with the Bakugan character…

…and he holds a chair directly in front of Dan's face, with Kuso sitting up involuntarily. Tony stamps his foot twice with vigor…hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and drills Dan with a Chair-Assisted Snap Crackle Pop with the chair!

\- Dan is not moving…the Cereal Killers likely could have won this match minutes ago, as Al states…

…

\- …but the tiger and rabbit are unsatisfied even now, choosing to do one more thing to Dan, much to the audience's disapproval. They are booing loudly for the dangerous fauna…but it's not like they can stop the two of them.

\- Tony sits on the top turnbuckle…the table is below…and Trix Rabbit places Dan onto Tony's shoulders. The Cereal Killers are planning a Superbomb through the table to the former Universal Champion…

…

…

…

…

\- …but before they can perform it, Odd Della Robbia appears on the ring apron and sprays the Cereal Killers both with a fire extinguisher! Tony is blinded from the top rope while Trix is blinded on his feet…

…and Ulrich Stern pulls him out of the ring from the outside to throw him into the security wall and punch away at him!

\- The X-Factors are leaving no room for comedy after the night they've had, taking everything out on the Cereal Killers for being attacked earlier by them and the Twinleaves! Ulrich picks up the steel ring steps and throws them at Trix Rabbit's body…while Odd Della Robbia clocks Tony in the back of the head REPEATEDLY with his fire extinguisher, dishing out close to fourteen blows…

…

…before Tony falls…

…and the momentum allows Dan, perhaps on pure instinct alone, to Super Hurricanrana Tony off of the top rope and through the table!

\- With Tony down, Odd ascends to the top rope now…

…

…

\- …and gives him the Hydroplane! Ulrich, meanwhile, Head Slams Trix Rabbit onto the Ellis Twins' table four times before completely clearing said table without even so much of a warning! Trix is dazed…and Ulrich gives him a Kadic Shot onto the floor!

\- The X-Factors' expressions are devoid of smiles or any happy thoughts…just a pure seek-and-destroy mentality. Ulrich bashes a monitor over Trix Rabbit's head, causing Trix Rabbit to fall over onto Jon and Jeremy's table, where Ulrich makes sure he is supine. Odd looks outside of the ring…sees the position Trix Rabbit is in…and with Ulrich ascending to the security barricade behind the twins—whom he actually SHOVES out of the way to get there…

…

…

…

\- …Odd Springboards from the ring to the table with a High-Angle Senton Bomb while Ulrich throws a Diving Leg Drop to put Trix Rabbit through the announce table!

\- The X-Factors, with the crowd abuzz, return to the ring…see Tony the Tiger standing up…

…

…

…

\- …and nail him with the DirectX, leaving Tony laid out…right beside a still woozy Dan Kuso!

\- The X-Factors look to each other…look at Dan Kuso…shrug to one another…and pull Dan's body onto Tony the Tiger to pin his shoulders down! Ulrich demands that the referee do the count…and Odd throws crotch chops to go along with the cadence: 1…2…3!

\- And just like that, Dan Kuso—for whom it takes a while to become aware of any of what just transpired—keeps his Universal Championship Match with Aran Ryan for _Ozone 42_ intact. The X-Factors survey what they've done to the Cereal Killers…and Odd says into a nearby camera as he walks to the back, "I hope you tools saw that…" Three guesses on whom he's referring to there…

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_**MAIN EVENT: The Dragon Kids [c] vs. The Forces of Nature (w/ Doc Louis) for the CCW World Tag Team Championship…**_

Blader DJ, after the sound of the bell, announces, "The following Tag Team contest is your _CCW Ozone 41 _main event of the evening! It is scheduled for one fall…and it is for the CCW World Tag Team Championship!"

"The moment we've been waiting for since it was confirmed on _The Disco Ball_ to kick off the show!" Al says. "We thought it'd be next week; instead, it's TONIGHT!"

…

…

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

As soon as the drums kick in and the lights turn green-blue, 18,500 strong are on their feet and ready to give their PBS Tag Team support…

…

…and out they come, ready for wrestling—no trepidation, no nerves, no second-guesses; it's just a confident Max and a prepared Enrique onstage wearing their World Tag Team Title Belts!

"And THESE GUYS were the ones who made it tonight instead of _Ozone 42_!" Jeremy brings up.

"I hope they're aware of just how FOOLISH that decision was…!" Cris says.

"You call it foolish, but some others would call it GUTSY," Al states.

Over the excited crowd, Blader DJ manages to announce, "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 370 pounds, they are the current, reigning, and defending CCW World Tag Team Champions, Max and Enrique, The Dragon Kids!"

"And perhaps the Dragon Kids are entering first because Doc Louis would be STRANGLING Blader DJ if he was within a short enough radius of his presence. As documented, Doc Louis has serious issues with the usage of that word 'Champion' to refer to the Dragon Kids," Jonathan speaks.

"That he does, but per what occurred at _Pandemonium_, it's the appropriate word for them because on that night, they BEAT the Forces of Nature, upsetting them to EARN those Tag Team Championships," Jeremy says.

"Tag Team BELTS," Cris "corrects". "In the hands of the Dragon Kids, they are BELTS—you heard Doc Louis. But in the hands of the Forces of Nature, they signify who is the BEST tag team in CCW. They signify LEGITIMACY. Max and Enrique…they are NO Champions. Not to Doc, not to me—"

"But they ARE to themselves and to their loyal fans," Al says. "And as Max stated on the _Disco Ball_, he wants to prove—reaffirm to the world and to Doc Louis…that the Dragon Kids ARE legitimate and MORE than a feel-good story."

Max and Enrique, after playing to the fans from the stage, start walking towards the entrance ramp to the ring…

…

…

**…when, all of a sudden, there is a large explosion of pyro that shoots from the grille between the ramp and the stage! Fireworks shoot about, and then there is one sizeable BLAST of fire right in front of the Dragon Kids!**

"WHOA, WHAT JUST—?!" Jeremy chokes on his words. "WHOA, MY GOD!"

The fans notice the pyro's spontaneous detonation and realize that the Dragon Kids were right in front of the display! There is now smoke at the stage obstructing everyone's view momentarily…

"WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO…?!" Al half-inquires.

"I don't THINK so…!" Cris answers, also shocked.

"MAX AND ENRIQUE, THEY WERE…" Jon's voice trails off.

…

…

…and when the smoke clears…Enrique is rubbing his eyes and blinking several times to reorient himself from what just occurred. He had been able to slightly take a step back just as the pyro went off, so he got nicked.

…

…However…Max is rolling around on the stage holding his eyes and his face while kicking and screaming, for he was the one who was standing closer to the epicenter of the explosion, and he didn't see it coming in time to back away. Enrique regains enough of his own vision to turn his head and see Max on the ground.

"MAX!" Enrique gasps as he runs over to Max who has rolled all the way to the side of the stage while still holding his face. The fans' excitement to see the Dragon Kids…now becomes concern as Enrique motions for help for his _amigo_ as "Solace" stops playing.

"Smoke clearing… Enrique's seemingly alright, but Max…" Al speaks up.

Max keeps his hands over his face as Enrique tries to tend to him. From listening in, one can hear Max crying, "I can't see; my face, it hurts…!" Max continues to wail on the stage, kicking the ground underneath him as his cheeks and eyes continue to burn. Some of the fans lean over their seats to try and get a closer look at Max's condition. Certain fans are looking to each other, wondering if the pyro was a malfunction or…what…

"Oh no…" Jeremy holds a hand over his mouth. "Oh… Guys, that pyro wasn't supposed to go off there… That pyro wasn't planned and Max looks like he got NAILED by it pretty bad…"

Enrique shouts, "HELP, HELP, _AYUDANOS!_ MAX CAN'T SEE! MAX CAN'T SEE—_MAX NO PUEDE VER!_" He keeps on shouting for something or someone to arrive and lend a hand…

…

…and eventually, a bunch of crew workers and medical staff make their way onto the scene to check on the four-year-old boy and his state. Enrique is shaking with worry, and all the while he doesn't even know how this whole thing happened.

"…Guys, did…did Doc Louis commandeer the…the…?" Jeremy begins to suggest.

"What?" Jonathan raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, we were…talking about the Dragon Kids entering first instead of second like the Champion TENDS to…" Jeremy explains in a low voice. "…Is the reason for that so Doc Louis…could pull an attack like this, try to use the pyro…to—"

"I-I-I don't know, Jer; I don't know," Al says. "…I don't like the sound of it though…"

"…It may've also been an…honest mistake…from the pyro crew, maybe…" Cris says in a quiet tone.

"In any case, Max…Max is…not in a good state right now…" Jonathan says.

EMTs ask for Max to move his hands so they can see his face and gauge the damages…while other staff ask Enrique how he is feeling since the pyro did partially effect him too. Nothing noticeable appears to be wrong with him though…mostly Max. The crew members start bringing out a stretcher to the scene…

…and as they do so…the lights in the entire arena flicker. The fans notice it…but it's just a momentary flash, not long enough to be of true alarm; after all, there were graver matters…

…

…

…but then the lights flicker a second time…and fans start to mumble amongst themselves even more so.

"…What's happening?" Jeremy asks.

"…First the pyro, now our LIGHTS aren't working?" Cris is confused also.

The EMTs and Enrique find themselves wondering about the lights themselves having seen this occur a second time. Enrique turns to the crew workers and asks, "Do any of you know about any of this? What's going on…?"

One man is heard responding, "No idea…"

…

…

And then…

**…the entire _Ozone _ring suddenly collapses, the support beams underneath it giving way, causing the ring posts and the ropes to snap!**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jeremy curses, the censors late to pick up his swear.

The fans are looking around the building for what ethereal force that could possibly be at work right now; between the pyro and the ring implosion, they are flabbergasted…as are the commentators, Blader DJ, the EMTs and crew onstage, the World Tag Team Champions (or at least the one who could see all of this happening), timekeeper Micket MacElroy and referee Jim Kawaguichi, who was supposed to officiate this match, this Tag Team Title rematch that has been all but hijacked now.

"…Okay, I'm out of guesses—WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?!" Al shouts in need of an answer.

"We have pyro malfunctions, a busted ring…" Jonathan finds some words. "Either several people are getting fired after this show or…"

"…Or this arena is haunted…" Jeremy pipes in…looking for some levity…

"…Jeremy, I HIGHLY doubt that the Nationwide Arena is infected by ghos—"

_"You were not expecting this, were you?"_

The sudden female voice startles Al Michaels in mid-sentence, and it also alarms the others in its earshot.

"HUH?" Jeremy scratches his head. "…Okay, first off, Jon, you can take solace in the fact that the ghost didn't interrupt YOU; it interrupted someone else, so this ISN'T a conspiracy… And second, and significantly more important, where is that COMING from?"

"I have no clue…" Jonathan shakes his head.

…

"You didn't expect us before…and you certainly were not expecting us tonight. Regardless…we are here…and you are now witnesses to our manifesto."

"…Manifesto—what the…? Have Communists decided to interfere with our broadcast? If so, WHY? We had a PAY-PER-VIEW in Russia once for crying out loud!" Jeremy shouts.

"Jeremy, would you please—"

Cris is interrupted by an ENORMOUS wave of boos and catcalls…

…

…

…

…as **Young Kai Green** emerges from underneath the broken ring with a microphone in hand!

"…WHAT?!" Jeremy can't believe it. "NO!"

"Oh, son of a…" Jonathan utters.

"…Are my eyes deceiving me or is that freaking Kai Green?!" Al asks.

"It IS her, Al!" Cris affirms…though he is also surprised by it being so.

"That better not mean what I think it means…" Jonathan gnashes his teeth, gone from confused to downright ANGRY now.

The people in the crowd regale Kai with an almost LETHAL dose of boos…as she stands outside of the broken ring…while the individuals in baby blue cloaks proceed to crawl from underneath the ring as well, four of them emerging with wrenches in their hands, presumably the tools they used to take the ring apart.

"…Screw it; I wish it WAS the Communists!" Jeremy throws up his hands.

"My name…is Kai Green…" Kai speaks in a soft voice, "and just like the body of my idol, I am ten years old…and I am not from this world. I come from somewhere different."

As Kai is speaking, one of the cult members clocks Jim Kawaguchi with the wrench in hand! Another cult member blasts timekeeper Mickey MacElroy with one! The two others taunt the commentators, intimidating them to stay seated and not interfere with this misdeed! They also make sure none of the cameraman elect to get involved with this scene; no one needs to try to be a hero.

"In fact…I come from GOD'S world…the origin world of the Alpha Bitch," Kai continues. "And ever since I have set foot on this side of time and seen what is wrong with this land…I have been on a mission to spread HER word, HER message, and HER inspiration…just as I received these things from her myself." Kai walks around the remains of the ring with microphone in hand, still talking. "Her self-made upbringing from outcast to immortal has touched my soul so deeply…that an individual as close to the spirits as I am could ONLY be moved to serve her purpose, to give into her legend, the legend she herself made so great. Thus, I have taken these people, these DISCIPLES…to our Promised Land, the land we've been invited to by our Higher Power. Now…we are doing HER Will—her Will as it deserves to be done. My goddess…we disappointed thee before…with what we allowed to happen at the FWAs…your Will being left incomplete…undone…"

Kai drops to her knees in front of where she revealed herself before…facing the apron remains and bowing her head.

"…but tonight…we swear on our very souls…that this…shall not be that way. This time…it will be ONLY…your way…"

Kai sets her mic down…puts her hands together in a prayer formation…and spreads her arms open wide slowly—almost like Shawn Michaels…

…

…

…

…and Gwen Tennyson makes her way from underneath the ring herself, triggering **NUCLEAR** boos from Columbus!

"Yep, THERE she is!" Jeremy says with great false glee. "Straight from the depths of Hell itself—how FREAKING appropriate!"

"Why THE hell is Gwen Tennyson HERE?!" Al asks loudly.

"**ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THAT DEVIL INCARNATE IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS?! THE RING, THE LIGHTS, THE PYRO?!**" Jonathan is LIVID. This was the one place where he DIDN'T have to think about her, he thought…

Gwen rubs the forehead of Kai Green and tells her, "Arise, my prophet…" Kai smiles and nods, obeying her goddess and standing. Gwen, hearing the sound barrier-rattling boos, simply nods along upon hearing them, and when Kai tries to shout at them to worship Gwen and show her respect, Gwen simply wags a finger, letting them sound off…because this, to her, was all on them anyway.

One of Gwen's disciples is on all fours next to the apron…the prime position for Gwen to use the body as a stepping stone to stand up to the ring. With Gwen on the canvas, she motions for her cult to assemble there as well. On the stage, Enrique is _enojado_…as he begins to piece the whole thing together. Who he is, who Max is… Of COURSE Gwen would ruin the Dragon Kids's incoming Title defense…

While the EMTs still handle Max's condition, loading him onto the stretcher for quick treatment (since that is more important to them at this time), Gwen Tennyson takes a microphone from Kai Green for herself to talk.

With not even a smile, Gwen says, "Gwen knows I don't have to explain myself or explain the Will of Gwen and its grounds to any of you pieces of filth…but the least I can do is let you know that you have nobody to blame but yourselves and CCW for the fact that you are NOT getting your _Ozone _main event tonight. None of you here and nobody else DESERVES the pleasure of seeing it, and CCW doesn't deserve the satisfaction of indulging you with it."

"**FUCK YOU, GWEN! FUCK YOU, GWEN! FUCK YOU, GWEN!**" The censors are apparently not working in the truck, hence the crowd being able to have its whole message to the Females Champion be heard. Jonathan all but wants to slit his own wrist now…

"Oh…you don't like it when someone tells you that you're unfit to receive that which you feel is your right, do you?" Gwen "empathizes". "Well, that's too bad. It's okay when YOU get to play the judges and the jurors on ME though, hm? But not the other way around?" Gwen sucks her teeth and scowls. "…Tch…you people do exactly that—you PLAY judges and you PLAY jurors, but it's never anything more than a piteous act because you people are weak. You people are crippled by your vices of dishonesty, hypocrisy, and envy, among others—you are the LOWEST form of life! But _I_…I get to judge…because of my holiness, my purity, my ABSENCE of such vices. I can DO NO WRONG…because I know the way to the truth—I AM the truth! I am the truth that you're too feeble to own up to. And yet…you consistently refer to ME as your problem. You and this company regard Young Gwen Tennyson as some form of a plague, a disease…"

"YOU **ARE** A DISEASE, YOU ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SPAWN OF LUCIFER! IT'S THE FUCKING TRUTH! THAT IS TRUTH!" Jonathan exclaims…which prompts one of Gwen's disciples to raise her wrench above her head and point it at him, warning the Gemini Genius.

Gwen can't help but chuckle here. "Hahaha…you've managed to convince the ENTIRE WORLD that I'm the worst thing to happen to this Multiverse, all because you're incapable of acknowledging your own frailty from the first day I proved you wrong. You don't have the spine to admit to yourselves and repent that YOU almost killed the FWAs, not me… You don't have the guts to come to terms with YOUR misdeeds being the undoing of the equally-feeble Gemini Genius…" Gwen smirks in Jonathan's direction, and Jon almost loses it right where he's seething.

"Jon, Jon…" Jeremy tries to calm Jonathan down beside him. He doesn't want his brother to get hurt, and plus, he already was in danger from ONE Tennyson tonight…

"And you don't have the balls to confess to your blasphemy and heresy and impiety against me…the sticks and stones that you've cast with NO regard for the consequences, no dread for my resulting anger," Gwen says. "That's a bad thing to disregard, considering that when the Alpha Bitch gets pissed, lives get ruined."

"**DIE GWEN DIE! DIE GWEN DIE! DIE GWEN DIE!**" Columbus is absolutely PISSED with the Alpha Bitch and letting her know what they want her to do.

"But even when I get pissed…" Gwen goes on, "my perspicacity STILL dwarfs all of yours, because I SEE your flaws, I SEE the defects in your whining. And those defects are as plentiful as the stars in my sky…" Gwen looks up at "her" sky and grins smarmily, before speaking, "Tell me…how's the quest to get Willow evicted from your Multiverse going? …You know, Willow? The chick who sets or attempts to set EVERYONE she encounters in JAW on fire? …How about Mael Radec? How goes the process of evicting him? Or woman-napper Super Mario—what about him? Or PETA's #1 fan, Christopher House? How about Sekai Saionji? I heard SHE sliced somebody open one night live… Or Sephiroth? I bet the DigiDestined have been HARD at work on getting HIM deported, right?" Gwen drops a slew of names…before scoffing. "No, they aren't. In fact, you never HAVE, nor ARE YOU trying to get any of those individuals out of your world—or the world you THINK is yours, anyway… Nope, THEY get to stay, don't they? They're FINE, they BELONG, they can GET AWAY WITH IT… You make up any and every excuse for them to be your Barabbas so you can send sweet adorable ME to the cross. Why? …Because society, that's why, of course. That's the way you've wanted it; that was your plan from the start for me, for how DARE I get to triumph…"

Kai Green nods in her own form of blissful nirvana, exclaiming, "Speak to them, my goddess! Tell them the truth!" as she extends her arms.

"But despite all of your constraints, I not only became successful; I became IMMORTAL!" Gwen shouts. "And because of THAT, you've gone out of your merry ways to wail and whine and complain and slander and piss and moan to EVERYBODY willing to listen, INCLUDING THE HIGHER-UPS OF MY COMPANY TOO! And HERE is where the MORTAL sins come to light, because Character Championship Wrestling had a choice: protect its investment, an investment that has provided a fruitful bounty of dividends, a monetary and prestigious Garden of Eden that other companies would DREAM of…or give into the weakness, the same weakness that inhibits all of you…and take the easier road of defying the embodiment of divinity that stands before thee. And surprise, surprise…CCW made the WRONG choice."

Gwen kicks away one of the snapped ring ropes inside the ring as though it were debris that didn't belong in her space. Then she proceeds to elaborate, "They made the wrong choice because of YOU parasites… I built for this company an EMPIRE, a Holy See of wrestling, and you thought that with enough complaints being jammed down the throat, you'd get to tear that empire down, take it away from me?!" Gwen starts to redden in more places than one. "This company treats those who bring it riches, prosperity, attention and eminence like kings and queens—it ALWAYS finds a way to emphasize and highlight its grandeur: FWA trophies, interpromotional victories, championships and honors… Well, who has more of those, more of that attention than the Alpha Bitch? Answer me that, CCW 'fans'—who won a match at the 2014 FWAs for CCW? ME, and me ALONE! Who wins a match at EVERY Fiction Wrestling Awards for CCW? ME, and me ALONE! Who brings this company the milestones it flaunts, the opulence that makes the axiom 'Where Only the Elite Survive' hold weight? I DO! I DO! I pick up the slack that others in this company leave behind! You didn't see anybody from _OZONE_ win a match at the FWAs, did you?!"

The fans don't even care if Gwen is speaking the truth or not; they continue to shower her with amplified boos at high volume. This just motivates Gwen even further though: "I take anything I touch to NEW HEIGHTS for this place—MY CCW Females Division? The GREATEST women's wrestling division to ever see the light of day? The ONLY women's division with enough significance today to not only main-event a PPV DESERVINGLY, but main-event the PPV of the YEAR with its Championship Match?! That's all a part of history—history that I created, history that I gave them…and let us not event COUNT the amount of money I've accrued in CCW's good name and good fortune. I'm the most publicized thing about this place, UNRIVALED…and for someone so integral to a company's success, one would imagine the company would have a vested interest in standing up for its centerpiece. But that would make the CCW brass…HONEST people. And CCW is so pitifully DEVOID of honesty—it would rather JOIN IN on my defamation than speak the truth! It would rather refer to me as a CANCER than its CASH COW! Hell, it would even rather let the people pretend ANOTHER PPV won instead of ours just to spite me! But of course, when it comes time to hype up their potential World Tag Team Championship rematch, it's made ALL ABOUT it being a return match from the 'PPV of the Year'! THERE, you acknowledge it! You can't acknowledge it ENOUGH!…So for this company, everything good it does, all of a sudden…is no longer BECAUSE of me, noooo… It's 'in SPITE of me'."

And THIS is what brings Gwen's blood to a boil… One may even see the whistling kettle near her nether region. Gwen's disciples look at their leader, making sure she can continue…and continue she does…

"IN SPITE of me?" Gwen says through gritted teeth. "Is THAT so, CCW? …You turn so quickly on your meal ticket just to get the approval of the fickle-as-crap public eye?!" Gwen's eyes begin to twitch uncontrollably. "You deluded, Emmy-humping sinners—you're supposed to be STANDING UP FOR ME! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOUR GODDESS! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TOWARDS ME! YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR TEN FWAs—YOU'RE NOT AFRAID TO TALK THAT UP, NOW ARE YOU?! 'Oh, CCW has the 2014 Female Villain of the Year', BUT I'M THE FUCKING CANCER?!"

"**YOU'RE CANCER, AIDS, DIABETES, GONORRHEA, MALARIA AND WEST NILE ALL ROLLED INTO AN UNHOLY BALL!**" Jonathan shouts from his desk, literal tears of RAGE pouring down his face.

"QUIET, FOOL!" Kai yells at Jonathan. "Or would you like my goddess to strike you down again?"

With Jonathan punching his announce table, Gwen resumes, "Like EVERYONE else, you spin the world against me to suit YOURSELVES! Even my own supposed FAMILY doesn't stand by me as they should! My GRANDFATHER looks down upon me, my OLDER SELF turns up her nose, and my STUPID, USELESS, IMPOTENT EXCUSE FOR A DOOFUS COUSIN is probably back there looking for a booty call with Lightning fucking Farron instead of explaining to the world why I'M the best Women's Champion, NOT HER! WHERE'S HER MAIN EVENT OF THE PPV OF THE YEAR?!"

With the fans showing even MORE hatred of her—as if that could even be possible—Gwen rips the Females Championship off of her waist and holds it, shaking it for emphasis on her grasp as she hollers, "THIS—THIS IS WHAT MATTERS…and I won't stand for you expectorating on it anymore. See, it was easy for you to just gang yourselves up on me, each and every one of you, because it was the COOL thing to do, and NO ONE would properly stand in my corner…but now, the game has changed." Gwen motions to the individuals in the ring with her. "My apostles here stand by me like ROCKS, for I have shown them the light, shown them the way…and REPROGRAMMED them for my purpose."

Gwen walks over to Kai and places a hand on her shoulder. "Kai Green here…is the Messenger of Gwen, and it is through her that my marvel has spread. These individuals, these disciples…they are stronger than you, and they always will be, because rather than cower from the reality of my essence, they EMBRACE it…and they do my Will. And you can curse them all you want for it, along with me as usual…but this whole debacle REMAINS your fault. You brought it on yourselves, just as CCW brought it on itself, just as the WORLD brought it on itself! WE are the righteous, and YOU are the—"

_"ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH! ENOUGH OF THIS!"_

Gwen snaps her head in the direction of this foreig male voice, the fans in the crowd and Gwen's disciples doing likewise…

…

…

…

…and it's CCW Majority Owner Woody Paige with microphone in hand, accompanied to the stage by Executive Manager Zero Kazama…whom Woody instructs to go off to the side where Max is being stretchered out with Enrique following him. Woody tells Zero to check on the World Tag Team Champions while he deals with the menace in the ring. Zero slowly nods…and as Zero walks in the direction of the EMTs, Woody looks at Gwen with eyes like daggers and walks to the ring.

"DAMN IT, TENNYSON!" Woody shouts as he rolls his way onto the canvas from ringside. Then he glares at the First and Only and shouts, "This has gone long enough, Gwen! What the hell is with the nerve of you?! You have absolutely ZERO REASON to be here; last I checked, today is FRIDAY, not Saturday, and this is _CCW OZONE_, not _Double_ _X_! This isn't your scene, and it sure as hell isn't yours to turn into your own personal living room or bathroom to cause havoc! And let's not even DISCUSS the crap coming out of that crater you call a mouth!"

"THANK YOU!" Jonathan exclaims in agreement as the fans cheer…and Gwen's cult members look stoic. Gwen herself isn't too happy over this either, nor is Kai.

"This is RIDICULOUS! This is uncalled for, and Gwen Tennyson, I won't allow it to go on any further," asserts Woody. "I want YOU, her, and the rest of your accursed cult OUT of this _Ozone_ ring, OUT of the _Ozone_ Lair, and I'll be making certain you PERSONALLY issue a formal apology to these fans you're robbing and the roster you've inconvenienced! This is REPREHENSIBLE, damn it!"

Kai Green taps her goddess modestly, and Gwen faces her…and, upon Kai's quiet and docile request, Gwen hands her the microphone again.

Kai speaks to the Majority Owner and CCO, "Apologize? …APOLOGIZE? …Tell me this is an attempt at humor on your part, Woody Paige, because NO ONE you are addressing in this ring—not Gwen, not me, not any of her disciples—have ANY intention of apologizing. We are PROUD of this, because this is a piece of YOU and your throngs of Emmy swine getting what's coming to you all! This is the Will of Gwen FULFILLED! It will NOT be derailed, denied, or undermined tonight! At the FWAs, her sanctified desires were interfered with when that air-headed abomination TaMMY Blake was rescued from her trial by fire due to meddling intruders, but that will NOT be occurring here! Not this time! Nobody in this building, in this realm, gets to be a Karma Houdini and get away with their sins against Gwen's name! Gwen does not approve of such beings! EVERYONE, sooner or later, must atone for their wrongdoings, whether they or you like it or not!"

"_**ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SERIOUS?!**_" Jonathan screeches. At this point, the curses are becoming automatic to him with his rage.

And if anger was water, the Nationwide Arena would be the Pacific Ocean upon hearing that from Kai Green. The crowd is letting her hear it with nonstop boos and hisses, chanting, "**FUCK YOU GWEN!**" once more.

Woody rubs his forehead. "Gwen…I'm not going to repeat myself; I'm just gonna lay it all out for you, okay? You either leave this ring…find EVERY _CCW_ _Ozone _wrestler and APOLOGIZE to their faces for hijacking THEIR wrestling program…or I snap my fingers…and summon the whole _Ozone_ roster down HERE to this ring and let THEM deal with you as they see fit."

The crowd cheers for that option of justice quite audibly, not even giving a damn about the nature of it! They just want to see Gwen get severely hurt in some conceivable way, as Gwen's disciples all realize.

"And something tells me that THEIR way of making you sorry is going to be much, much more hands-on, personal, and painful than the alternative, you understand?" Woody says. "They're not gonna have any regard for your health, safety, or well-being…nor SHOULD they, quite frankly. So, your move, Alpha Bitch. What's it gonna be?"

Gwen takes in Woody's edict: leave and apologize, or stay and be subject to a modern-day form of execution from a surely bloodthirsty _Ozone_ roster. She knows just how much she has ticked off everyone tonight, and how much the notion of a _CCW_ _Ozone_ show being hijacked by a _CCW_ _XX_ talent, not to mention GWEN, would tempt the folks in the back to outright attack her either way.

…

Gwen looks at Woody Paige…

…

…

…and says, "…You really are an ignorant old hag."

Woody frowns as he stares at Gwen, unamused by this all. Kai exclaims from off-mic, "Yes, you are!"

"You are ignorant, primarily, for two reasons," Gwen speaks. "The first…do you honestly believe that my apostles are just going to stand idly by while their paragon is assailed by lesser barbarians? You don't understand—I have DEFENSE now. These people are not fickle or fearful like those in the back; they are stronger in the quality of their spirits than those ungrateful bastards will ever be!"

Woody Paige just dismissively rolls his eyes. "…Sure, let's go with that nonsense, even though the _Ozone_ roster is a tad larger than FIVE people."

"Hahahahahahaha! And your absentminded self shines again," Gwen laughs out loud. "The Kingdom of Gwen is a vast, limitless entity, and it reaches further than your puny mind can hope to comprehend. Any attempt to bring it down NOW would be fighting a losing battle, and those who were LUCKY enough to get their hands on me would suffer with a curse for their transgression. Look at Asui Hikaru, whose gift from Gwen in the form of a FUSION Women's Championship Match was SQUANDERED for her crimes. Look at Charlie Brown, whose practice in the name of Emmy would lead to his ruin and the betrayal of his confidant. And look at Holly Storm, whose gift from Gwen was ALSO a waste…and whose participations in rituals with Emmy would lead her to her ruination, where she would have it all…and lose it all even swifter." Gwen grins. "Even those closest to me must repent for trespasses against me…lest they no longer value their careers or lives. But that leads me to the second thing that makes you ignorant, Paige… Your most valuable asset, the thing that attracts more attention on a regular basis than anything else out of this company, the person who causes media frenzies even while she's AWAY…and you regale her with threats, you rebuke her just to look like the GOOD guy rather than the SMART guy? You nominate other, less relevant women for things I deserve to have after EVERYTHING I've provided for you, the food I've put on YOUR table, the food I've put on your WIFE'S table, the food I've put on your FAMILY'S table—how many Thanksgiving feasts have I made possible for the Paiges? YOU KNOW HOW MANY!"

Woody interjects and tells Gwen, "You'd better not dare to make this personal."

Gwen ignores Woody and speaks on, "You snub me and forget ALL OF THAT, treating me like an unwanted child you leave in a basket by the river when you should be THANKING me for making my WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP, my _XX_, my company, the superpower you're ironically NOT SO SHY TO OWN UP TO! 'APOLOGIZE'? 'APOLOGIZE'?! You want to talk apologies? YOU should be APOLOGIZING to ME! As a matter of fact, **YOU SHOULD BE KISSING MY ASS RIGHT NOW!**"

The crowd cannot believe Gwen's complete lack of respect of the CCW Chief Content Officer, booing this even more…

…

…while Woody Paige himself has just about had it; he snaps his fingers as promised…

…but Gwen talks on, "Anyone else in my position would have said 'Screw you' a long time ago and REFUSED to give you or this company the satisfaction of representing them again, giving them another win to celebrate one day and spurn the next, but I…I'm a bigger person than that. I've always BEEN the bigger person amongst you all. So I, with apostles in tow, will CONTINUE doing what I do best as this company's apotheosis…but that benevolence comes with a price. And the price is, your main event of _CCW_ _Ozone_ _41_ is officially CANCELLED."

As the fans are spewing their venom, Woody motions to the back for the _Ozone_ roster to have at her, declaring it open season now…and as he does so, Gwen, defiant and without any sense of regret or filtration, proclaims, "Consider it an offering to your supreme deity, to whom it is RIGHT to give thanks and praise! You had your chance to do what needed to be done, and you made the wrong decisions time and time again, so THIS is what you are dealing with! GOD DEFIES YOU to reward these earthworms with a _Pandemonium _return match, a celebration of the PPV I BEJEWELED without the slightest compensation or thanks! GOD DEFIES YOU to enjoy a contest between followers of Emmy and a pair of FWA LOSERS! This is a night for ME, the ONLY winner from the FWAs, the WINNINGEST person CCW has to offer, the TRUE DEITY to be revered! WOODY PAIGE…if you didn't know before…let it be known right now…that there is…no God…but Gw—"

Suddenly, the lights in the arena go out once again…and they STAY out now!

The crowd, unable to see a thing, is wondering what on earth could possibly be happening at this point—from Gwen, from anybody…

"NOW what?! Hasn't ENOUGH happened?!" Al exclaims.

Not even Gwen or her disciples can see anything in the darkness…nor can Woody Paige…

…

…

…

…

…

…but when the lights come back on…everybody CHEERS HEAVILY for what they CAN see clear as day!

"…OH…MY… OHHHH…YES…" Jeremy rubs his hands together.

"OH NOOOO…" Cris is in awe.

"GWEN TEN…**MEET A REAL GOD FOR A CHANGE!**" Jonathan exclaims…

…

…

**…as "The God of War" Ares is standing in front of Gwen Tennyson, catching her completely stunned!**

"WOODY PAIGE SNAPPED HIS FINGERS; HE SAID IT WAS FAIR GAME, AND ARES HAS ANSWERED THE CALL!" Al exclaims.

"GWENDOLYN, I THINK YOU'D BETTER GET OUT OF THERE…!" Cris shouts.

"THIS CAN ONLY END ONE WAY!" Jonathan shouts himself. "ONE FREAKING WAY!"

"YEAH—BEAUTIFULLY!" Jeremy hollers.

All of Gwen's disciples freeze up in a panic, seeing the God of War staring down the professed Wrestling Goddess. Gwen holds her lip agape, unable to find speech for what she is involved in now. Her hands actually begin to quiver…

…

…as Ares…with a microphone, says, "…Paige…you need not an entire roster to take care of this hellion… All you need, Paige…is ONE."

The crowd is going nuts! They have gone a complete 180 degrees from two minutes ago, while Gwen's expression is one of still disbelief…and perhaps…another word…starting with f…with four letters…

Woody Paige nods at Ares and motions that Gwen is all his; he proverbially washes his hands and takes a step back while Ares steps forward. All of Gwen's disciples turn to Gwen…then to Kai, wondering what they should do…and Kai, for once…has no answer for them right now…

…

…

…

…and Gwen…

…

…proceeds to back up…backing towards her disciples and turning towards them…looking at a means of exit for herself and them…

…

…

…

…and turning back to Ares, licking her hand and—getting the Alpha Bitch Slap CAUGHT by Ares who clutched her arm!

"OHHHHHHH-HO-HO! ARES A STEP AHEAD!" Jeremy exclaims as the crowd is ecstatic too!

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE A REAL GOD; YOU SEE THINGS LIKE THAT COMING FROM HARLOTS LIKE HER!" Jonathan shouts.

"GWEN…YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" Cris exclaims.

Gwen tries to wriggle her arm away…

…

…but Ares holds onto it…

…and starts bending it SLOWLY the wrong way…slowly…watching Gwen whimper…hearing Gwen squeal…looking at her slowly…dropping to a knee…

…

…before two of Gwen's disciples lunge at Ares!

"AND ARES, MAKING GWEN BOW TO A REAL—WHOA! THEY…!" Al shouts.

Gwen is lying on the mat clutching her elbow…and the two disciples leap at Ares and both Double Axe-Handle him in the chest…

…

…

…but when they try to punch Ares together, he effortlessly pushes them both back!

"Two of Gwen's followers, with no fear, actually LEAPT at Ares to save Gwen!" Al says.

"But Ares is letting them know who they're messing with!" Jeremy calls.

One of the disciples gets back up…

…

…and walks into a Big Boot from Ares! The other gets lifted up into a Military Press…and THROWN from the ring to the ringside floor! With a gasp, the third disciple leaps onto Ares' back…

"Who ARE these people?! Are they even guys or gals?! Who do they THINK they are?!" Jeremy inquires.

…

…

…but Ares grabs the disciple…holds her over his shoulder in an Oklahoma position…

…Thrust Kicks the fourth disciple…

…

…turns the Oklahoma Hold into a Canadian Backbreaker Rack…

"ARES DOESN'T CARE!"

…

…

…and gives the disciple a Lightning Strike!

"HE'S JUST HERE FOR BUSINESS!" Jonathan exclaims.

Ares sees all of the cloaked disciples out of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…and gets whacked in the back with a wrench by Kai Green!

"KAI! KAI WITH THE WRENCH—OH MY GOODNESS, SHE JUST HIT ARES SQUARE WITH IT!" Al is thunderstruck!

"HOW FAR ARE THESE PEOPLE WILLING TO GO FOR GWEN OF ALL PEOPLE?!" exclaims Jeremy.

"AS FAR AS IT TAKES, I GUESS!" Cris replies.

Ares…is STILL STANDING…unaffected by the wrench attack! The God of War turns around and stares coldly at the Messenger of Gwen with pupilless eyes. Kai sees this and gulps…looking around for a reprieve…

…

…

…

**…but all she gets is a hand wrapped around her throat!**

"UH-OH!" Cris exclaims as the crowd pops! "NO! NO! NO WAY IS HE GOING TO…!"

"CHOKESLAM KAI GREEN?! HELL YEAH!" Jonathan approves. "DO IT! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL, DO IT!"

Ares tightens his hold of Kai's throat…sees Woody encouraging it…

…

…

…

…

…and…pushes Kai Green off of the canvas, sending her falling from the ring to ringside…

…

…freeing up his hands to grab a crawling Gwen Ten by the ankle just as she is trying to flee!

"GWEN GOT SPOTTED!" Al shouts. "SHE WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE AGAIN LIKE ALWAYS, BUT ARES CAUGHT HER OUT OF THE CORNER OF HIS EYES!"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT KARMA HOUDINIS?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"**HEHEHEHEH! NOW WHAT, YOU BITCH?! NOW WHAT WITHOUT THE CULT?! NOW WHAT WITHOUT KAI?! NO WHAT WITHOUT ANYWHERE TO RUN?! NOW WHAT WITHOUT ANYWHERE TO HIDE?!**" Jonathan yells out.

Ares grabs Gwen by her hair, pulling her off of the mat and holding her head in one hand, glaring into her green, malicious eyes…with the very DEFINITION of malice painted in HIS own eyes in return! Gwen does her best to squirm…but Ares's grip on her is too strong! Gwen screeches at the top of her lungs…

…

…

…

…

…

**…then chokes on her screams as Ares nabs HER by the throat!**

"AND NOW GWEN BY THE THROAT!" Al exclaims.

"**YEAH! PUT HER THROUGH THE FLOOR, ARES! SEND HER TO TARTARUS FOR A LESSON IN VENGEANCE!**" Jonathan encourages.

"IT MAY BE SO WRONG, BUT IT MIGHT JUST FEEL TOO RIGHT TO RESIST…!" Cris shouts.

The crowd is on its feet, the commentators are on their feet, and Woody Paige is yelling out, "LEVEL HER, ARES! ALL YOURS! GIVE HER A TASTE OF REAL GODHOOD! HELL, KILL HER DEAD! NO JURY IN THE WORLD'S GONNA CONVICT YA! DO IT WITH FIRE!"

The cathartic crowd…the ecstatic Woody…the enthused commentators…the helpless Gwen…

…

…

Ares leans his head into Gwen's face with her clenched…

…

…whispers in her ear…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**…lets go of Gwen and grabs WOODY by the throat instead!**_

"IT'S A LONG WAY DOW—what the…? **WHAT THE…? WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHA…?**" Jeremy stammers.

"**ARES HAS WOODY PAIGE…?! WHAT IS THIS?!**"

**Woody Paige is wearing a stunned look on his face, unable to even fully register the sudden alteration…**

…

…

…

…

_**…and with Gwen holding her throat and watching, Ares lifts him up and drops him with a Chokeslam!**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**_" Al is completely perplexed.

The fans, previously screaming in sadistic joy, are now in a state of mass confusion themselves! There are mouths open wide in amazement over what just occurred…and one of those mouths is Gwen's OWN mouth! Ares…just emotionlessly looks down at the CCW Majority Owner…

…

…

…

…and proceeds to pick Woody up and place him in a Standing Headscissors!

"**WHAT THE—WHAT IS ARES DOING?!**" Al exclaims.

"**WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE FRIENDLY!**" Cris exclaims.

"**I…I…!**" Jonathan can't even TRY to find his words or thoughts.

Ares lifts Woody up…Gwen watching…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and drops him with Six Feet Under!**

"**THE GOD OF WAR JUST SENT WOODY PAIGE SIX FEET UNDER! BUT WHY?!**" Al hollers. "**WHY, I HAVE TO ASK?!**"

Everybody else in the building appears to have the same question amongst themselves, including Kai and Gwen's cult who are pulling themselves together at ringside. Ares stares down at Woody not making a jolt…and then turns his attention to Gwen. Gwen blinks once…twice…scratches the back of her neck…

…

…

…

…

…and **SMILES.** And the moment that smile adorns Gwen's face, in come the boos once again en masse! Gwen nods slowly…closing her eyes…softly exhaling…picking up her CCW Females Championship Belt and raising it above her head.

…

…

…

And then…**Ares drops down to one knee in front of Gwen!** One fan in the front row actually SPITS OUT his soda in shock upon seeing this!

"**NO…YOU'RE KIDDING ME… YOU ARE KIDDING ME… IS ARES…IS-IS ARES…?**" Jeremy shudders. "**TELL ME THIS IS NOT A REAL THING! TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENIIIING!**"

Jonathan…almost sounding jaded, having gotten his hopes up only for them to burn, says, "_…I'll tell you…if you don't mind it being a lie…_"

"**…THE GOD OF _WAR_…_BOWING_…TO THE ALPHA BITCH…**" Even Cris Collinsworth saying it aloud doesn't help process it.

"**WHAT HAVE WE JUST WITNESSED?**" Al says in a horrified tone. "**Our World Tag Team Champions attacked with pyro…our _Ozone_ main event HIJACKED…and now a God…KOWTOWING…to Gwen Tennyson…?**"

"…That's exactly what we've seen…" Cris says.

As the fans are picking up their jaws and voicing their displeasure, Kai Green slowly crawls her way back onto the canvas…clutching a microphone on the ground and speaking into it…

…

…saying, "Woody Paige…as you were told before…the Kingdom of Gwen stretches further than you can understand… Hopefully this encounter…with Gwen's NEWEST ACOLYTE…makes that point abundantly clear to you…and to all."

"SHE_** KNEW?!**_" Jeremy hollers. "THEY ALL KNEW?!"

"OH MY GOD…" Al holds his head.

The fans, now robbed of an _Ozone_ main event AND of Gwen being attacked by Ares, are even MORE livid than they have been for ANY point in the show! They are so apoplectic, one could barely hear his or her own thoughts with the atmosphere in the arena! Gwen Tennyson, meanwhile…crouches down over Woody Paige…giggling to herself.

"Heheheh…I've said it before, Woody… One more time… " Gwen licks her lips. "The Alpha Bitch…ALWAYS gets…what she…—"

Gwen pauses…cutting herself off…and suddenly she appears frozen like a statue…

…

Kai approaches her and asks her if she is okay…but Gwen continues her expressionless state…almost not fully conscious…her eyes shivering…looking down at Woody…

…looking down at Woody Paige…

…looking down at Woody Paige…

…looking down at Woody Paige…

…looking down at Woody Paige…

…

…looking down at Woody the Cowboy from Toy Story…

…

…looking down at Emmitt Smith, the Dallas Cowboy…

…looking down at Emmitt…

…looking down at EMMitt…

…

…

…

…looking down at EMMY…

…

…

…and Gwen's hands start spasming…as she looks down at a girl who is supposed to be in the hospital…

…

…

…

…a girl she needs to put BACK into the hospital…

…

…so…Gwen looks at Kai and Ares, pulling them frantically and pointing at Woody, then to the floor…and then motioning that "Emmy Paige"…must be excommunicated. She maniacally motions to the outside…

…

…

…and Kai Green demands for the disciples at ringside to remove the floor padding.

"What is Gwen thinking—oh no, not THIS…" Al shakes his head.

"I don't think Gwen's all there right now, but it doesn't matter to her disciples! They'll all just do her bidding no matter what it is!" Cris proclaims.

"Gwen's just shaking, and Kai's directing traffic…!" Jeremy says. "Someone's gotta STOP this! SOMEONE! ANYONE! We thought it'd be ARES, but…"

The shrouded disciples complete removing the padding, revealing the concrete floor underneath. Gwen pulls at her hair, shouting that they must hurry up, truly in a fright. The _Xena: Warrior Princess_ character then looks at Woody…

…

…

…picks him up…

…

…Pumphandles him…then puts him over his shoulder…and upside-down in his arms…

…

…while standing right along the ring's edge beneath the floor!

"NO… **NO, NO, ARES HAS PAIGE…RIGHT BY THE CONCRETE FLOORING! NOOOO! NOOOO!**" Al exclaims.

"**DON'T DO THIS! DON'T FREAKING DO THIS!**" Jeremy yells.

"**YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH, DAMN IT! YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT! YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT!**" Jonathan screams.

Ares holds onto Woody…

…

…

…

…

…

…leaves his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

_**…and off of the side of the ring, Ares gives Woody a Tombstone from Hell onto the concrete floor, Woody's neck actually shown bending as it hits the ground!**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO****_—_OH MY GOOODDD****!**_" Al shrieks in terror. "_WOODY'S NECK…!_"

The twins are silent, only wincing as they see Ares drop a lifeless body of Woody Paige onto the floor. Ares stares down at the Chief Content Officer while Gwen raises her hands over her head and proceeds to celebrate like she just won a blue ribbon of some sort; she's happy to see this spawn of Emmy get his. Gwen rolls out to the floor, cackling to herself.

"…I guess that they needed to make that one more point…" Cris simply states.

"…They went too far," Jonathan says. "SHE went too far. AGAIN."

Gwen stands up and cricks her own neck, almost to mock the fate of the man at her feet. She looks at Ares and nods, "Well done, my loyal acolyte…" grinning widely…before picking up her Females Championship Belt and carrying it away with her, cult in tow. The disciples…Ares included…accompany Gwen Tennyson up the ramp…and at the lower level below the stage, away from the locker rooms and backstage. These terrorists take an alternate route away from it all, proud of what they've done.

…

Meanwhile, more EMTs rush out to come to the aid of Woody Paige, who is unconscious and lying on the ground with what is most likely a broken neck.

"…How did we go from a _Pandemonium_ rematch for the CCW World Tag Team Championship…to THIS?" Jeremy ponders.

"…Well, if this was the plan all along…Ares being in on it…he had to be…integral in…making it happen…" Al sighs. "…Damn everything… Why?"

"…Because well…she said it herself…" Cris says. "…When Gwen Tennyson gets pissed…lives get ruined. Apparently…so do main events…"

Medical personnel take Woody Paige's vitals as they prepare to apply a neck brace onto him and transport him towards the care he needs…

{Fast-Forward}

In the back of the building, Gwen Tennyson and her cult are convening and congratulating.

"You and my people have perfectly corrected your previous folly from the FWAs, Kai," Gwen praises her Messenger, who nods proudly. "Yes…tonight…you did my Will to the very letter…like loyal servants should…" Gwen smirks. "And there is ALWAYS room for MORE such servants…" Gwen puts a hand on Ares's chest. "…ESPECIALLY ones…like this one here."

Ares silently stands by, looking at Gwen without a word…though his allegiance is clear.

"I would like to think that the world learned a valuable lesson…one that will cause them to realize their own endless faults…and my own unparalleled perfection…" Gwen grins. "If it is not so, however…then all the more souls for us STRONGER beings to tramp—"

Suddenly, a loud BOOM! is heard in the hallway, which causes Gwen to snap her head in surprise, wondering where it came from…

…

…

…but the sight of a green flash lets her know EXACTLY where…and WHO.

Gwen's grin becomes…unsettled…

…

…

…as her cousin Ben Tennyson, bandage on head and Magnus Championship around waist, runs up to where Gwen is, turning the corner to get there.

"GWEN!" Ben shouts at her. "Gwen, what is all of this about?!"

Gwen scoffs…before telling her disciples to move aside for a moment, leaving just herself and Ben in frame. "What did it LOOK like it was about, doofus? These people were about to be indulged with a main event tonight they did everything NOT to deserve and CCW did everything NOT to have a right to even offer to the sinful public, and I took it upon myself to prevent that from happening, as well as my disciples. …Did you have fun breaking down that door Kai told Ares to put a force field in front of so that no one could interfere like they did LAST time a price needed to be paid?"

Ben, cousin be damned, is exasperated. "Gwen, you can't just take over MY show and do that! Do you know how ANGRY the rest of my roster are over this? Wolf? Kratos? Neutron? DOC LOUIS PRODUCTIONS?"

"Oh, you mean the same Doc Louis Produmbshits that didn't win ANY FWAs and LOST their Trios Match yet STILL get celebrated with a main event?" Gwen says. "Yeah, no way in hell was I going to let THEM have that honor, and no WAY was I going to let Emmy's boys have it either. It's too bad my disciples couldn't get BOTH of them with the pyro that well…but I hear Max was rendered blind as he was carted away. Isn't that wonderful?" Gwen beams.

Ben just looks at his cousin sadly. "Gwen…why didn't you just talk to me? I could have mentioned why you were so upset in my State of CCW Add—"

"Oh, please; you wouldn't even stand up for me over Lightning 'Stick Up the Ass' Farron if your life depended on it," Gwen scowls. "If you're such the CCW patriot you CLAIM to be, you should consider what I did tonight a SERVICE, because NOW CCW _Ozone_ got to conclude with a WINNER instead of LOSERS! Now maybe I can get the worship I deserve for giving my LIFE—my LITERAL LIFE—to this place WITHOUT EVEN JOINING UNDER MY OWN VOLITION TO BEGIN WITH! Maybe I'll get it now that they realize what becomes of things if I DON'T get it!"

Ben's expression begins to fall…and then…pale…

"You know Ares. You've WRESTLED Ares. You were in the Feud of the Year with Ares! That guy was a MONSTER. That guy was RESPECTED. And now he will be a MONSTER and RESPECTED AGAIN following ME! I AM THE REAL GOD HERE! HE defers to ME! And all you need to do is take a good look at what he did to that ungrateful imbecile Woody Paige to know that when HE does MY Will, he does it for KEEPS! He doesn't HALF-ASS anything for me like you've done my entire life here! He is my acolyte! He will answer to me! And he won't have any qualms putting anybody down for MY sake, even if it happens to be a cousin of mine. GET IT?"

Ben backs away…his eyes focused on something other than Gwen…and with a still pale expression he leaves the scene, Gwen now alone in frame.

"GET IT?!" Gwen now sees Ben leaving. "…Hmph. …To think that he STILL has the temerity to claim that he cares for me the right—" Gwen is turning around…

…and now she pauses…tilting her head aside…

…

…

…and then letting off a concealing smug chuckle…

…

…

…

**…as she finds herself face-to-face with Commissioner James Gordon!**

The live crowd notices the CCW Commish on the big screen, and they burst into cheers for seeing him! And from the looks of him…they can tell…that there is something very vengeful and serious in Gordon's eyes. The Females Champion and the Gotham authority whom Gwen immolated on live television are looking dead at one another again…and the Commissioner doesn't even blink or flinch in the face of the "Goddess".

Before the cameras fade to black…Gwen takes a momentary glance at her cult…

…

…and then looks right back at James Gordon, her grip on her Females Championship getting instinctively tighter, as if she knows what may lie ahead for _Double X_…starting tomorrow.

* * *

Here are your quick-draw results for _CCW Ozone 41_:

The Brain Trust (Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter) def. The X-Factors via pinfall

3-on-1 Handicap Hardcore Match: Tony Delvecchio def. "Joey Wheeler", "Vincent Valentine", and "Toad" via pinfall

Wolf Hawkfield def. Psymon Stark via pinfall

Moby Jones and Don Flamenco def. The Bladebreakers via pinfall

Non-Title Match: CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan (w/ Doc Louis) def. Sportacus via pinfall

"The Future" Brad Carbunkle def. Tommy Pickles via pinfall

"The Roman Emperor" Caesar (w/ Aemilius Paullus) def. Captain Falcon (w/ Mega Man and Little Mac) via pinfall

2-on-1 Handicap No-Disqualification Match: Dan Kuso def. The Cereal Killers via pinfall; per the match stipulation, Dan Kuso WILL be granted one more chance at the CCW Universal Championship against Aran Ryan on _Ozone 42_.

The Dragon Kids [c] vs. The Forces of Nature for the CCW World Tag Team Championship never got started.

* * *

Lots of things happening in this episode as the road to _Regal Rumble _is underway! And with Commissioner James Gordon seemingly back, what is to come next under his word, not just for _Ozone_, but for _XX_, especially considering the main event's intrusion by Gwen Tennyson and her now-bolstered cult? _Ozone 42_ for certain will see Dan Kuso face Aran Ryan one final time for the CCW Universal Championship. But next on the calendar is Saturday's _Double X 22_, which will also be in a showcap form similar to this. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this show and will enjoy the next one as _Regal Rumble _takes its shape. Thanks as always; until next time, this is Cato telling you _Tautugniaqmiġikpiñ!_


	34. CCW XX 22 Pre-Show

The cameras first cut of the evening…

…is to backstage, where the 2014 Female Tag Team of the Year, the Poké-Coordinators are stretching out their limbs, as they will be in action for the night in the beginning of the CCW _XX _Tag Premier League…

…

…and speaking of tag teams…

"Oh, hey, you two!" Dawn greets…

…Max and Enrique of the Dragon Kids, who are wearing their World Tag Team Titles around their necks. Enrique's face appears fine…while the left side of Max's face is a medium shade of red, showing where he received his first-degree burns from the pyrotechnic explosion one night ago; his left eye is also covered by an eye patch, the eye he is blind in as of right now. Enrique, who was less affected by the blast, only has a few visible red scrapes of slight swelling…but it's clear that Max got the worse end of it all. Nevertheless…there they are…in their game attire.

"Um…how're you guys feeling?" Dawn asks them.

"Okay…_bien_, I guess…" Enrique says somewhat apprehensively.

Max gives a more assuring nod. "We'll feel a whole lot better in another half-hour or so; trust me," he tells Dawn and May.

"Mm-hmm…so…you're really defending those Tag Team Championships TONIGHT now?" Dawn inquires, to which Max nods again.

"That's the plan," Max says.

"Oh, is it now?" May pipes in. "Because I heard that at one point, the plan was for you two to defend those Tag Team Titles ON _XX 22_, OUR main show…and I think I heard that one of YOU was the person who suggested that idea…"

Max and Enrique both look at each other in some form of…trepidation…because they knew that that prospect wasn't exactly fair to the Poké-Coordinators, and it may have gotten the Dragon Kids in a bit of troub—

"Relax, guys; I'm just messing with ya!" May laughs, sticking out her tongue at the Dragon Kids, who both sigh in relief, especially Enrique.

"Awww, that wasn't nice!" Dawn tells May teasingly.

"Heheh…just lightening things up; you know me," May shrugs and giggles. "Besides, I can understand why they had that idea in the first place; it wasn't to get at US… I'm just glad it got worked out." Then she looks to Max. "…So you'll be wrestling with…?" She motions to Max's covered eye.

"With…what—THIS?" Max points to said eye patch. "Yeah, I kind of have to. I can't see much of anything out of this eye so if I'm going to go out there with the Forces of Nature across the ring, I need to keep it covered. But THIS one's working." Max holds open his other eye, the right and good one. "I'll be fine—WE'LL be fine… THEY need to be the ones concerned about if they can see US coming."

May chuckles as she hears this from the four-year-old. "Hahaha…you know, you kind of remind me of another Max in my life… Eager, precocious, active…"

"A bit of a smart aleck?" Dawn pipes in.

"Well, maybe not so much THAT, haha…" May laughs, "but that's all to say that I'm rooting for you. I'm rooting for you BOTH. I love the attitude you guys have, and normally I'd be kind of wary about you getting in a ring like this…but Dawn was willing to wrestle while she was PREGNANT, so I don't think I have room to play my mommy card."

"No, you don't," Dawn smirks and laughs out loud herself. "Hahaha…yeah…so…from one Tag Team of the Year…to a FUTURE Tag Team of the Year…good luck."

"_Gracias!_" Enrique says.

"Thanks!" Max says.

"HEY!" May says…

…

…as she and Dan Kuso lock eyes and share an embrace with each other, smiling at one another. Dan chuckles and says, "What's up?" turning to the Dragon Kids.

"_Hola,_" Enrique greets the former Universal Champion.

"…I see some game faces," Dan says to the World Tag Team Champs. "Heh…you two have a lot of guts…and considering what you're doing this for, that just makes me want to cheer for you two even MORE. You take down two-thirds of DLP tonight, and I take down Aran on _Ozone 42_. Like the sound of that?"

Enrique grins. "_Sí, sí, me gusta!_"

"Yeah!" Max agrees.

Dan flicks his nose. "You got this," he tells the Dragon Kids, who both nod in confidence and continue walking down the hallway.

…

…

…

Then, as the Dragon Kids keep walking, suddenly they are ATTACKED…

…

…with a dual hug from behind from Annie Frazier.

"OOMPH!" both of the Dragon Kids grunt, not seeing the hug coming at all. Annie's grip on the two of them is almost akin to what they experience with Ord.

Annie looks up into the sky…still wrapped around the Dragon Kids…and she says, "No matter what happens…Emmy would be SO PROUD of you… I just KNOW it…"

Annie smiles…and then she kisses Enrique right on his forehead…

…

…and kisses Max right onto his eye patch, like a mother kissing a wound to make it better. Annie then lets go of the PBS Kids and says, "Best of luck out there!" before skipping away.

Max and Enrique stand in place, blinking, breaking down what just happened…

"…She just kissed me on the eye patch…" Max says. "…Should we tell Sackboy or Yakko?"

"…I think they're kind of used to this with her," Enrique answers his partner. Max, perhaps agreeing with Enrique's point, shrugs and continues walking. The Dragon Kids are almost to their one-night locker room…

…

…

…when suddenly, Sportacus flips into the scene, jumping alongside Max and Enrique. "Guys!"

"WHOA!" the Dragon Kids are sent backward by surprise as Sportacus lands beside them out of nowhere. Enrique rubs his eyes to orient himself again while Max holds his chest from just how many beats his heart skipped from the jump appearance.

"…H-hey Sportacus…!" Max greets, catching himself.

"Hi! …Are you okay?" Sportacus asks.

"I'm fine—we're both fine…just a little startled from you just jumping in like that…" Max answers.

"Oh…wait, nonono, I was more talking about you guys in general, like as far as you BEING here…?" Sportacus clarifies his question.

"You mean with…?" Enrique motions to Max's face, the burn and the eye patch.

"Yeah, THAT…" Sportacus nods. "I was on my way to meet Jillian Michaels since she invited me to a calisthenics session and I felt like I could show her a few EXTRA tips on getting fit—things that I'VE learned…and when I saw you guys, I couldn't help but feel a little…worried. Are you two SURE you're fit to do this? Yesterday was also a risky move, but at least you were more CAPABLE that night? But NOW?"

"Sportacus, if we didn't compete tonight, what would we be doing? Sitting at home eating potato chips? You don't want us being LAZY, do you?" Max almost jokingly asks.

"Heh," Sportacus catches the humor. "No…I just want you being CAREFUL. Not getting hurt. It's kind of my duty to keep people save. I do it all the time, and as soon as you were walking by…" Sportacus points to the "10" beeper on his chest, indicating that it was going off. "So I HAD TO…"

"I see…" Max nods. "Well, listen – last night was about proving to Doc Louis Productions that we ARE the World Tag Team Champions and we are going to take these Titles and the Tag Team Division to a different realm on top. We wanted to prove to the world that we EARNED these, that we DESERVED these, that we BEAT the Forces of Nature once and we can BEAT them again…but TONIGHT…tonight's even bigger. Because after what Gwen Tennyson did last night to us, trying to almost END our careers with that pyro attack…it's personal. We don't want to just retain our CCW World Tag Team Championships; we want to show Gwen Tennyson that not even SHE can bring us down no matter what she tries! This is for PBS Kids, this is for Emmy, this is for ALL of us! And doing it on 'her' show, the PRE-Show…is going to make victory even sweeter when we get it."

Enrique says, "_Es nuestra misión_, Sportacus… It's our mission."

"Mission?" Sportacus repeats, putting a hand to his jaw. "…If that's the case, boys…then I BELIEVE in your mission. I BELIEVE in you two. And I Believe…I'm going to watch something special happen tonight." Sportacus pats both of the Dragon Kids on the tops of their heads and says, "I'd better get going and let you two get ready. Jillian's probably waiting for me too with Ronda. I'll see you two later! LazyTown's rooting for you two as well, by the way. Ziggy LOVES you guys, heh."

"_Bueno saber_," Enrique chuckles.

"Thanks, Sportacus!" Max grins…as Sportacus flips back out of frame on his merry way, leaving the Dragon Kids to give one another a look.

"Ready for tonight?" Max asks his friend.

"_Listo por esta noche,_" Enrique replies with an affirmed nod.

* * *

"It's a first here in CCW, a first for _CCW XX_—welcome everybody to the _CCW XX 22_ Pre-Show live here at the Palace of Auburn Hills in Auburn Hills, Michigan, right around the Detroit area!" Al Michaels says as cameras cut to ringside.

"Home of the Pistons!" Cris mentions.

"I am, despite the insanity that brought us here, STILL 'The Only Sane Man' Al Michaels—"

"Perhaps, Al, the LAST Sane Man," Jeremy quips with a chortle, modifying a little Silas Young reference.

"Heh…I may have to use that one in conjunction," Al chuckles.

"I know _I _can't be sane; I got the powers of a super ant!" Jeremy declares.

"…That come with the powers of a super dumbass?" Cris dryly asks.

"Up yours, Collinsworth," Jeremy fires back.

"Can I at least get through the introductions for all of us before you break into your argument festival?" Al pleads with a groan. "…Beside me is 'The Voice of the RR' Cris Collinsworth and over there we have 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis—"

"SUPER ANT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"…and his twin brother 'The Gemini Genius' Jonathan Ellis," Al completes the intros.

"This one-night special Pre-Show was cleared, signed and sealed after the events of _Ozone 41 _last night, which saw what was supposed to be our main event match for the World Tag Team Championship get HACKED and RUINED before it could even KICK OFF thanks to Lucifer incarnate," Jonathan bitterly says, "but that debacle gets remedied here this evening because on this Pre-Show, we will GET the rematch that we didn't get to call on Friday between the Forces of Nature and the defending Dragon Kids with the gold on the line."

"Both of the Dragon Kids are coming in scarred; one of them's coming in HALF-BLIND and half-baked—what is gonna happen when they tussle with an even ANGRIER Soda Popinski and Bald Bull led and managed by Doc Louis?" Jeremy says. "The Dragon Kids insisted on this happening; Doc Louis insisted on this happening…and Davids versus Goliaths happens again live here on Saturday."

…

…

("Save Me" by Burn Halo plays)

"And here comes the man who had this whole thing arranged—talked to The CW President and got it scheduled in, because he's got some things to say and address!" Al says over the thrilled crowd in attendance!

"He's baaaaack!" Jeremy sing-songs.

_[I've been looking for my next mistake_

_With every little chance I take_

_I've left my mark everywhere I've been_

_I think it's time for me to come back down_

_I think it's time for me to stand my ground_

_I don't know where I should begin_

_I hope it's not too late]_

…

Some of the fans in the front row "bow down"…

…

…as Commissioner James Washington Gordon walks onto the stage, standing there for a moment to take in this massive reaction for his return to CCW! The Commissioner gives a respectable wave to the crowd before making his way down to the ring with a purpose in mind.

"The last time before last night we saw Commissioner James Gordon in a CCW ring, he was being burned alive by Gwen Tennyson when he tried to fire her," Al reminds. "People around the company weren't sure they would see Gordon again after that; some thought he may have even given up the ghost…but that was before he made his appearance at the conclusion of _Ozone_ _41_ last night, staring right into the eyes of the girl who hospitalized him."

"And once we saw the look he had at Gwen Ten, you had to just KNOW that there was going to be a hefty dosage of PAYBACK headed down the pike!" Jeremy says.

"A WELL-DESERVED dosage, one that could NEVER be overdose considering the scope of that spawn of hell," Jonathan comments. "This may not be the way Gordon EXPECTED to return…but I know I'm happy to see him."

_[Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave me! _

'_Cause I still believe_

_There's something in me worth saving_

_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave me!_

_From this disease that's feeding on a better part of me!_

_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave me!]_

James Gordon enters the ring gingerly, still receiving a loud ovation from the audience in Auburn Hills as he collects a microphone from timekeeper Mickey MacElroy. Soon enough, after another fifteen seconds, "Save Me" dies down…

…and an audible wave of "WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" chants rise to meet the Commissioner. Gordon nods, acknowledging these chants…

…

…

…

…before saying, "I appreciate that from all of you…all of you—fans…colleagues…commentators, some of the wrestlers…et cetera… It feels immeasurably wonderful to be back OFFICIALLY on CCW television here to resume my obligations as Commissioner of Character Championship Wrestling…but I do personally wish that my return was under a better circumstance; actually, I wish I had never LEFT, or been FORCED to take a leave, but that is in the past now. What matters is where I go, where CCW and _XX _go from HERE…

"…and I don't want to take too much of your time with this because we have a Tag Team Championship Match that should have happened yesterday but will take place here TONIGHT," Gordon says as the fans cheer for this. "And on TOP of that, in the same vein of tag teams, for our main show tonight we have the KICK-OFF of the Tag Premier League this evening—debuting teams AND the Female Tag Team of the Year will be in action!

"…

"ZOE PAYNE is here tonight…" This receives a heavy, loudly mixed reaction of almost 50% cheers and 50% boos, dead even, but LOUD…

…

"…and GWEN TENNYSON is here tonight…" Cue 100% ear-shattering BOOS for this announcement from Gordon…who scowls instinctively…

…and then says, "…Yes, she is here…but Gwen Tennyson needs to hear a number of things from me right now, some things that pertain to her and what's going to happen WHILE she is here. So, GWEN TENNYSON…Females Champion…Alpha Bitch, all of that—get out here to this ring right now." Gordon turns to the stage and awaits the Alpha Bitch's arrival.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

After a good thirty-seconds…the guitar riff…

…the barrage of boos, hisses and catcalls…

…

_[Pop, pop!_

...

_Pop, pop!_

…

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club_

_But it__'__s me so I'll show love_

_But it__'__s me so show me love_

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare_

_I__t's l__ike nobody else is there_

_You know it__'__s me__,__ not you_

_Who said anything about you__?]_

Young Gwen Tennyson, walking as though she's the esteemed guest of honor, takes herself down the ramp with Title Belt around waist, the boos following her as though they were backup vocals to the Veronicas.

"The REASON WHY we're having this Pre-Show…" Jeremy speaks.

"It was Gwen Tennyson…and her accursed cult who TOOK OVER the show yesterday," says Al, "not only taking apart the _Ozone _ring, but also assaulting the Dragon Kids and putting Max in the hospital for a night with a pyrotechnic 'malfunction' of all things. It was such an infuriating experience that Woody Paige even said, 'I'm gonna let the _Ozone _roster deal with you!' Turns out that the roster themselves were LOCKED AWAY in their rooms backstage…by 'The God of War' Ares, who SWORE HIMSELF OFF, yes, to the Alpha Bitch."

"There was a RIOT in Columbus, RIOTS in other regions… Gwen Tennyson is the bane of all existences, the incurable cancer, the Bubonic PLAGUE!" Jonathan says. "…And I can't wait to hear what Commissioner Gordon intends to do with her now."

_[__Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want__; __my name is my credit card_

_Don__'t__ try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, pop, popular! _

_Pop, pop, popular!__]_

Gwen Ten takes her time…climbing to the top rope and raising both hands up with a pointer finger apiece, saying, "FIRST…AND…ONLY…" looking directly at Gordon. Then she drops down from the turnbuckle, entering the ring and encircling Gordon…who watches Gwen's demeanor…and is prepared to cut her down to size as soon as the music stops. As soon as it does…Gordon wastes little time:

"You have absolutely no idea how much I have been waiting for this—"

"Shhhhhhh-shh-shh-shh-shh-shh…" Gwen puts a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh…"

"…Did she really just freaking SHUSH the Commissioner?" Jonathan narrows his eyes. "I swear, she's got nerve up the wazoo and respect below sea level…"

Gordon glowers at the Alpha Bitch, and Gwendolyn takes this opportunity to be the first to speak in this meeting herself.

"I understand completely how eager you have been for this conversation…" Gwen says, "but we both recall fondly the last time you and I were face-to-face in a ring like this, and since then there have been some…changes. So before you even say a word, allow me to take this opportunity…to remind you of who and what exactly you're talking to."

Gwen slightly turns her head towards the back, her eyes cut towards the stage…

…

…

…

("Scorched Ops" by Scott Reinwand plays)

Everyone turns his or her attention to the _XX _stage, where Gwen is motioning for an arrival, an enduring look on her face as she summons…

…

…

…

…her cult. It's Kai Green…and one…two…three…four…five…six…seven blue-cloaked druids onstage, the Messenger of Gwen wearing a blue robe with a white stripe across her shoulder like a built-in sash, signifying her heightened role in the following. The disciples of the Females Champion look ahead at Commissioner Gordon, who is staring back at them in contempt while the audience welcomes the cult with boos en masse.

"Oh no…" Jeremy groans, tugging his dreadlocks.

"There…are the accessories to the crime of yesterday's _Ozone_," Al says. "The Alpha Bitch's apostles…the unholy allegiance…directed by the prophet known as Young Kai Green…"

"…And you know why THEY'RE out here," Cris says. "Gwen knows that whatever Gordon has planned for the First and Only is NOT going to be to her benefit or in any way a regard to her feelings and wellness…so she may as well have her sect here to preside."

"Typical terrorism…" Jonathan growls.

Kai and Gwen's other disciples reach the ring, Gwen nodding as they approach the ring…forming a line around the ring to surround the Commissioner. James Gordon eyes the squared circle's new accompaniments, taking note of them…and standing his ground, clenching his fists. As the seven druids stand around the three sides of the ring away from the bottom of the ramp, directed by Kai herself…the Messenger of Gwen stays at the bottom of the ramp…

…

…prepares a small dance…hopping on one foot, raising her arms…spinning around one full rotation, stopping…and pointing to the stage and curtain with a beaming smile.

Kai says off-mic, "AND NOW…HERE…IS OUR NEWEST ACOLYTE!"

…

…

…

_[Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht_

_Ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen_

_Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht_

_Hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen_

_Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht_

_Die Augenlider zu erpressen_

_Ich singe bis der Tag erwacht_

_Ein heller Schein am Firmament_

_**MEIN HERZ BRENNT!**__]_

("Mein Herz Brennt" by Rammstein plays)

"Ohhhhhh boy…" Jeremy's eyes widen as the arena lights proceed to dim and flames proceed to shoot from the ramp grids.

"Speaking of accessories…" Al says. "…Perhaps the BIGGEST one of them ALL…"

Kai Green's smile widens almost off of her face…

…

…

…as "The God of War" Ares, to a swarm of boos himself, slowly ambles onto the stage…wearing a gem-encrusted dark black/blue vest with a hood over his head and thick silver wrist gauntlets with three rubies apiece encrusting them. The flames shoot up from underneath and around Ares…and the God of War proceeds to take his time walking through said flames, paying absolutely zero mind to the fans or their signs, such as one that reads, "The Sellout of War". Gwen motions for Ares to continue walking while Kai exclaims, "He is no longer afflicted! He is no longer lost! Gwen has HEALED him! Gwen has FOUND him! Praised be her name…and FEARED…be Ares…"

_[Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht_

_Damonen Geister schwarze Feen_

_Sie kriechen aus dem Kellerschacht_

_Und werden unter euer Bettzeug sehen]_

"When Gwen Tennyson and company raided _CCW Ozone 41 _and hijacked what was supposed to be the main event of the evening, CCW Majority Owner Woody Paige invited the entire _Ozone _roster to deal with Gwen as they saw fit for retribution," says Al. "It was THIS man…Ares…who then appeared in front of Gwen, saying that Woody only needed ONE to deal with her… He went on the attack…he cleared the ring of the disciples…and then, as he was about to Chokeslam Gwen Tennyson and seemingly make her pay for her intervention…the UNTHINKABLE…happened."

"Ares would turn around and Chokeslam WOODY PAIGE instead…drop him with Six Feet Under after that…and then BOW—yes, BOW before the devil herself…bow before Gwen Tennyson on one knee," Jeremy recapitulates. "Ares GAVE HIS SOUL…to Gwen Tennyson…"

"Please don't keep on saying it," Jonathan deadpans.

"And let's not forget what ELSE Ares did that night—particularly, what he did to Woody Paige," Cris mentions.

"…Thoughts and prayers go out to our Chief Content Officer…" Jonathan sighs.

"Woody Paige, of course, being HOSPITALIZED for the damage inflicted upon him, including a TOMBSTONE FROM HELL…from the apron to concrete floor," Al says.

_[Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht_

_Ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen_

_Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht_

_Ein heller Schein am Firmament]_

Ares stops in front of the ring, right beside Kai Green…

…

…

…

_[__**MEIN HERZ BRENNT!**__]_

…who stands behind Ares and removes Ares's hood herself, triggering thunder rumbles and Ares's pupil-less eyes as his eyes are locked onto the ring, his goddess, and the Commissioner. The crowd, normally enthralled by this entrance, is now made bitter by it, reminded of what Ares's new alignment happens to be.

Gwen Tennyson lets off a chuckle as she sees Ares round out the apostle lineup around the ring. Commissioner Gordon swallows his spit…looks around once again…

…

…

…and says, "So this is your intimidation device? …This is your subtle way of telling to, what, 'choose my words carefully'? Gwendolyn, I have a multitude of things to say to you, and none of them are going to be estopped by your group of monks and mongrels over there. In fact, actually, this raises even MORE things I have to say, because how ONE person could sell his or her soul to a devil like you, let alone MANY, let along a GOD…is so baffling to me that before I even deal with YOU, I'd just like to know WHY I'm seeing this, HOW I'm seeing this…and I'd like to know now before I THROW UP! A GOD OF WAR in the camp of Gwen Tennyson—what the HELL is THAT?!" Gordon points at Ares in a combination of disdain, disappointment and discomfort. He is making his rancor over this situation quite clear from the very onset.

Gwen Ten looks over her shoulder at the stoic God of War…and says, "…Well, Commissioner, isn't it obvious? I mean, being just the Greek God of War wasn't paying the bills for him; have you SEEN Greece's finances? It's no secret or surprise, Jim!"

Kai Green has herself a laugh at this quip from the Alpha Bitch…and Ares…actually flashes a tiny smirk from hearing this from Gwen, even with Gordon and the bulk of everybody else in the crowd sitting not amused and more insulted than anything else. Kai looks at the other disciples and exclaims, "Our mouths are filled with laughter, and our tongues are filled with joy! What hilarity from our goddess!"

"How droll…" Jonathan rolls his eyes.

"Hahaha…oh!" Gwen gasps as she takes notice of Ares and his expression. "Oh, did I see it? Did I see one?" Gwen teasingly points a finger at the _Xena: Warrior Princess _deity. "Was that a GRIN I spotted on my Apostle of War's face? I think it WAS! Progress! See, I've been working lately on Ares's sense of humor; I think I've been doing a pretty nice job so far, hm?" Gwen bats her eyelashes playfully.

While Ares gives off the tiniest of head tilts, Commissioner Gordon just stares at the Cheshire cat in front of her named Gwen Tennyson.

"…Okay, okay, you wanna know the SERIOUS story behind it? Of how Ares found his way to me?" Gwen says in a more serious tone. "That is a HELL of an icebreaker, I must say…but…I've gotta be honest, Gordon – I didn't really expect that I would HAVE TO explain the deal; I kinda thought you would have figured it all out. Then again, when you're an omniscient being, you do tend to overestimate the cerebral capacities of those around you oftentimes, so I understand." Gwen chortles while the fans certainly don't appreciate this little jab.

"Don't you think, Commissioner, that this is just a little bit funny in retrospect?" Gwen inquires…which earns a narrow-eyed look from Gordon. "_I_ think it's kind of funny, maybe even a little bit comical myself…that last night on _Ozone _was the ONE night where people were actually giving Ares the attention and press befitting of a god…and it happened to be the night of his genuflection to ME." Fans boo here. "Up until that night…"

Gwen pauses…

…as the crowd proceeds to chant, "_**F**K YOU ARES! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) F**K YOU ARES!**__**(clap clap clap-clap-clap) F**K YOU ARES! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**_" Ares hears these chants…and his face conceals any emotion evoked from them. Kai Green shouts, "YOU INTERRUPTED GOD! HOW DARE YOU! AND HOW DARE YOU CHASTISE HIM! HE HAS DONE THE RIGHT THING! HE HAS DONE WHAT HE TRULY WANTED!"

Gwen…can't help but chuckle though, as this, to her, proved her point to come. "…Up until _Ozone 41_," Gwen keeps talking, "if these mortal miscreants were HONEST with themselves for once—which I know is a feat and three-quarters for most of them—they would tell you they didn't give a DAMN about Ares. One night of international backlash, riots in the streets, and the embittered rumblings of a compromised Pantheon do not change the fact that no one cared about Ares. And when I say 'no one', I'm not just referring to the human scum he walked amongst for too long such that it poisoned his veins, hence why he didn't do this SOONER… When I say 'no one', that includes guys like YOU." Gwen motions to the Commissioner himself. "Gordon, you are just as guilty as everybody else, and the same goes for Woody Paige. And because of that truth, despite Ares being the second CCW Magnus Champion, despite Ares being half of the 2011 Rivalry of the Year with my doofus cousin Ben, despite Ares being the GOD OF WAR…he was in his own existential crisis brought about by the conditions around him. And just like I did what I did yesterday to make you all and these people PAY for their SINS against me…Ares did what HE did yesterday for the same reason: to make everyone pay for their sins against HIM. Speaking of those very sins…do you remember the Supershow with UWE? Do you remember the match that Ares had against Chaos the Hedgehog? Do you—do you have any recollection of that?"

Gwen leans forward, her ear facing the Commissioner's face…and Gordon, a solid scowl plastered onto his face as it has been since the Females Champion started talking. He lifts up his microphone.

"Gwen, you and I BOTH know that Ares didn't wrestle Chaos the Hedgehog in the Supershow; Ares—"

"Stop right there!" Gwen cuts the Commissioner off, putting up a hand in a "stop" motion.

"Oh, AGAIN, she gets to cut him off…" Jonathan grumbles.

"Hey, perhaps she's got something IMPORTANT…" Cris shrugs.

"…Good…you admitted it. You admitted that there WAS no match between Ares and Chaos the Hedgehog," Gwen states with a nod. "Now are you going to admit that there was GOING to be a match between Ares and Chaos the Hedgehog? Or are you just going to pretend that Mega-Dweeb versus the hairball was the plan all along?"

Gordon's face scrunches up in response to this interrogation, both not knowing where it is going and not exactly happy to hear it, knowing whom it was coming from.

"I love that look on your face," Gwen giggles. "It's the look on anyone's face I get when I'm dead right about something and the other person doesn't have the balls to concede." At this point, the Commissioner takes a step forward in Gwen's face…

…or tries to, as Gwen sidesteps and proceeds to start walking around the ring, either to create distance for her own good…or possibly to go and do something different.

"Well, since YOU clearly aren't in any mood or shape to talk about it, I guess I will!" Gwen says with what appears to be a form of anticipation or glee. "Ares vs. Chaos, God of War versus Napoleon's pet hedgehog, WOULD HAVE happened…if it wasn't for you being on your big Ben versus Chaos kick, insisting on a match only ONE PERSON wanted," Gwen holds open one solitary finger, "because not even UWE MANAGEMENT wanted to do that match, but you just HAD to do it—you just HAD TO do all in your power to appease this FOREIGN ENTITY, this UWE INTRUDER—not even a CCW wrestler, but an INTERLOPER—with a match he yammered on and on and on and on and on over having because HE so needed the relevance booster. BEN didn't need it; WE didn't need it; HE needed it, and YOU gave it to him. You decided to make that furry relevant, give him that main event 'dream' match, which is such a 'dream' that I barely even remember it…while, in case THAT plan fell through at the last minute, Ares versus Chaos…was your BACK-UP PLAN."

Ares, upon hearing this, is seen wearing a dark, brooding visage…while Kai Green shakes her head in scolding fashion and says off-mic to Gordon, "First mistake! That was YOUR mistake!" Gwen sucks her teeth while Gordon keeps his eyes on her, processing the beginnings of this explanation.

"A BACK-UP PLAN, guys!" Gwen turns to her disciples and reiterates, to which all of the druids shrug in disdain for the Commissioner. "The God of War was relegated to being the Commissioner's BACK-UP PLAN, because Jim-Bob had to give away some HANDJOBS to some UWE mutants with Chaos versus the doofus!"

"…That's a LOVELY image…" Jeremy says sarcastically.

"Surprisingly, the writing on the wall wasn't all clear yet there, but not to worry!" Gwen says. "More was to come… Next question: what do you remember about _Best in the World 2013_?" Gwen looks at Gordon and taps her chin. "Let's see – there's the obvious: first-ever Women's Hell in a Cell Match, won by ME…there's the Rookie Revolution losing a bunch of times…my cousin was there…the Rookie Revolution lost a few MORE times…Dan Kuso stole the Best of the Best Tournament from my dearest Tyrone Daniel…did I mention the RR losing? If I didn't, let me mention that there…"

"…Point gotten, Gwen…" Cris mutters under his breath.

"Huh…" Gwen continues tapping her chin. "As much as I remember about _Best in the World_, I can't help but think that there was something that was amiss…something—" Suddenly she snaps her fingers. "Hey! Eureka! It's that Ares/M. Bison match! Man, how could I forget THAT? A clash between CCW and Lemon Brook Federation! Hard-hitting, fast-paced, explosive action! A TRUE Match of the Night candidate indeed! It was INTENSE! It was AWE-INSPIRING!" Gwen parades around the ring playing this match up…before eventually saying, in a less-impelled tone, "…It didn't happen."

"The God of War" Ares shakes his head at ringside, while Kai Green holds his arm, almost soothingly as if to convince him that he is in a better place now, because he is unbound by those follies.

"Yeah, much like Ares went to the wayside in the _CCW/UWE Supershow _proceedings, so he did at _Best in the World _too, although at least he STARTED OUT being booked for that show…until, well, the whole thing got canned ever so wondrously," Gwen says. "Did you, Woody, or even Kazama approach any of those _Best in the World _event planners and organizers and give them a piece of your mind about that? Did you fight for that match?" Gwen plays with a strip of her hair between two fingers. "Or was it just something you guys accepted with a shrug? Did it just NOT MATTER to you in the end? I mean, it's not like you had much of a reason to be hurting too bad, right? I won Hell in a Cell, Chell had been on the winning Lethal Lockdown team, Dan Kuso won TD's Gold in the Fort Briefcase – everything was just going SWIMMINGLY for CCW! One match with a former World Champion of CCW, one of our stars, getting knocked off of the card? Worse things have happened…

"…but this wasn't 'one match with a CCW star'; this was one match with ARES. And ARES didn't appreciate that, and he didn't appreciate how blasé everyone else was over it, just expecting him to put up with it and be a company guy, just like you expect ME to put up with your crap and be a company girl. It was an OUTRAGE. And from then on, he had a chip on his shoulder, something that could only be cured with pure VENGEANCE. I knew what that felt like myself…and when Ares and I looked into each other's eyes after _Pandemonium_, we both saw that we were far more alike than we were different. CCW slighted me…CCW slighted him… I am immortal…he is immortal… My family SPURNS me…heh…Papa Zeus always rode the penis of Ares's half-brother Hercules no matter the occasion." Gwen sucks her teeth while Ares grits his at ringside, irked by the mere thought of his Olympus family.

"As it turns out, we BOTH wanted VENGEANCE…but Ares needed my company to get his," Gwen asserts. "He needed my essence, because how could he achieve his great desires and impose when he was SHAKING HANDS with his adversaries? …That moment alone at _Pandemonium _at the end of that Three-Way Dance…was enough for us both to realize that this needed to happen…and that _Ozone 41 _was the perfect stage. Everybody who had overlooked and taken Ares for granted was in for a surprise when they saw him that day. And again I ask, wasn't it funny hearing the whole world scream?"

Gwen's about to let Gordon respond, but…

"Actually, you know what was even FUNNIER? Before that, there was this other sound of a cathartic throng of men and women praising Ares's name, thanking him, extolling him, SUPPORTING him, CARING about him as he laid to waste my other disciples, who sacrificed their well-beings for the good of the exercise…and wrapped his cold, angry hand around first my prophet Kai's…and then MY throat, for which the crowd was OUT OF CONTROL!" Gwen waves her free hand around to mock the frenzy of the crowd with a laugh. "And Woody Paige—oh man, Woody Paige; he was jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl who found out she just made the cheerleading squad at the prospect of Ares possibly depositing me into an abyss of pain and suffering…an abyss that was meant all along for HIM." Gwen smirks, and the crowd boos.

"Those clamors and cheers…the respect that Ares deserved in the form of those cries—well…it was too late for them. FAR too late. He was already mine," Gwen smiles. "Heheheh…and as he stands here today, he stands…a pariah to the entire line of Greek lesser gods and goddesses…but he would rather be a STRONG PARIAH…than a WEAK AFTERTHOUGHT."

Ares gives one small, lengthy nod to confirm all of this from Gwendolyn, while Kai Green opens her arms in Ares's direction, shouting, "He is BETTER now! He will be forever satisfied without you all! He has what he needs! And he will GET what he wants, in the name of Gwen Tennyson! HOSANNA! HOSANNA!"

"And that is how the story goes…" Gwen says. "That is why Ares now stands by my side, by the side of my Messenger there… That is why the God of War…is now a Disciple of the Alpha Bitch." Gwen chuckles, showing her teeth with a cheeky smile. "Now wasn't that a fun story time, Gordon? Didn't you just have a blast?"

James Gordon looks at Gwen smiling at him…and in his mind, he is thinking of a million and one different ways to rip that smirk clear off of the Alpha Bitch's face. The most convenient, slapping her in the face, is tempting…

…

…but the GCPD and CCW Commissioner has other plans…

"…I'll tell you what; I'm GOING to be having a blast dealing out what I have in store for you going forward, and if that needs to trickle down to your newest sell-out, I'll be sure to make that happen as well!" Gordon affirms as the crowd cheers. "You think this is all cool and cute, what you've been at? You think that all of this is justifiable because you're the know-all, be-all, end-all of this company? According to YOU?" Gordon sneers in Gwen's direction and gives a side-eyed look to the cult members as well before resuming, "Gwen, get this through that skull of yours: you are an EMPLOYEE. No matter what you pull around here, no matter how many souls you corrupt, no matter how many matches you have, how many main events, you are a FICTION WRESTLER, and I, James Gordon, am YOUR BOSS! I run this place, which means I run everybody in it, INCLUDING YOU! And whether you want to accept it or not, you, Tennyson, are a spoke on the wheel like everybody el—"

"WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, Gordon! WRONG!" Gwen screams in his face to cut him off at the pass.

"Grrrrrr… That's the THIRD TIME she's done that!" Jonathan growls.

"Hey, she's…got something important to contribute to this here; can you blame her?" Cris shrugs.

"…YES," Jonathan, Jeremy and Al Michaels ALL say in reply.

"…You DARE try to talk DOWN to me?" Gwen acerbically says to Gordon. "Let me fill you in on a little something else…"

"Oh joy!" Gordon shows his "anticipation".

Gwen knows that Gordon is being facetious…so she just says, "Yeah…yeah, it IS a joy; everything I AM is a joy, and it's better than Emmy." That line draws a hand-throw-up from Jonathan, a sigh from Gordon, and boos from the fans all at once. Then…Gwen's tone deepens…

"When everybody goes home after the shows are over, where do they all take themselves? What do they get to do on their off-time?" Gwen asks. "Ben the dweeb goes around saving the universe…Zoe takes her SSX buddies to snowboard some mountain or two…Aelita gets to enjoy a boarding school education at Kadic in France; Jenny Wakeman saves the world AND gets a teenager's life to live—EVERYBODY has a place in this section of the Multiverse, whether it's related to Fiction WRESTLING or not…but me? I don't have that luxury. I didn't have ANY of that luxury when Ben DRAGGED me out of my original timeline and took me to THIS COMPANY'S doorstep, and told me that this place, this CCW, needed me—I repeat, needed ME! I didn't need THIS place; IT needed ME!"

The crowd doesn't like the sound of that, as it makes clear with loud boos and a chant of, "_**SHUT THE F**K UP! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) SHUT THE F**K UP! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**_"

Kai shouts at the entire front row, walking around the barricades and screaming, "YOU SHUT UP, MORTALS! THE ALPHA BITCH YOUR GWEN SPEAKS THE TRUTH!"

Gwen sneers and continues, "And for all of the stupid stuff my cousin is responsible for, that is one thing he got right: CCW NEEDED me. It needed me to be its CONQUEROR, so I can have the pulpit I needed to show this very wrong world EXACTLY who Young Gwen Tennyson was. And over time, I realized that I needed IT just as well, because what else was I going to do in this Multiverse? What else COULD I do?! What CHOICES did I freaking have?! I didn't have a life I could just suddenly go back to like everybody ELSE on this roster! THIS was MY LIFE, a life I didn't ask for but a life I freely accepted because I was a GODDESS! And I AM a goddess! So when you try to tell me that Zoe Payne, a girl who can just go right back to touring the Alps and the Andes and sticking Kilimanjaro up her ass, deserves Female Wrestler of the Year and I DON'T, you think I'm going to just be OKAY with that?! After I main-event CCW's SECOND-EVER PPV of the Year?! After I make _XX _history, history that AWF tried to REPLICATE but FRANKLY FAILED?! You think that I'm just going to sit on my hands while a surfer, a multi-sporting league granola girl, and THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE get to be one-half of a MATCH OF THE YEAR over MY MAIN EVENT?! You think I'm going to just watch with a smile on my face while a damn robot everybody's gaga over says that _XX _is a great place 'BARRING ME', and two girls with lives they can return to if Gwen forbid this company goes under get TV MATCH OF THE YEAR, but MY MATCHES get DISREGARDED because you want that public appeal so f**king badly?! Oh, but you'll let me have Female Villain of the Year, yeah…give the cute little doggy a bone right before she has to watch EMMY GET AN AWARD FROM THE GWENDAMN HOSPITAL! YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?! And you WONDER why I burned you alive when you tried to terminate me?! You WONDER?! With everything I've been saddled with and shafted by despite being the BEST and being one who takes CCW the MOST seriously, you should be wondering why I let those damn firefighters put you out! If I could go back to that day looking at you right now, I would watch you BURN until you were nothing but DUST! A SPOKE ON THE WHEEL?" Gwen tries to control her bleeding…before exclaiming with fury, "I AM THE F**KING WHEEL! I'M THE WHEEL AND THE WHOLE BUS! CCW is MY COMPANY, I am its CHAMPION, and YOU need to recognize who butters your bread, or else I could make what I did on _Ozone 41 _look TAME! You're lucky I even let you run a SHOW until that point!"

As the crowd shows its lividness over these proclamations…Gwen Tennyson walks closer to the Commissioner…and enunciates, "So…YES, Commissionr Gordon…choose…your words…carefully."

Gordon keeps his eyes wide open, glowering at the outspoken Females Champion of the World, whose angered breaths graze the face of the Commissioner. Gordon looks around the ring once again, while Kai demands from ringside that Gordon do as the Champion says, obeying her word and indeed speaking carefully.

…

…

"…If THAT'S not something foreboding…I don't know what is…" comments Cris.

…

Gordon lifts up his microphone…

…

…and says to Gwen with an enflamed sigh, "Gwen…I've said it before…MANY people have said it before…but because of the perpetual issues you have, there's a need for somebody to always have to whisper this in your ear now and again, so just this ONE TIME, I'll do the honors: you ARE a great Fiction Wrestler. You have had an array of excellent, memorable, even LEGENDARY matches on _XX _and on PPV as well as at interpromotional events. You've done plenty of noteworthy things for this company and it's Females Division, and it's clear from the reactions you elicit that you have a knack for attracting attention." Gordon gestures to the incessantly booing crowd to affirm his point. "And to be perfectly fair, as a businessman, you would be a great asset to keep around for this organization for several years to come with the talent you possess. But Gwen, amidst all of the money you could make CCW, do you know what the problem is?"

Gwen says off-mic, "Oh, what's the problem? What's your freaking problem?"

…

…

…

Gordon answers, "You're more trouble than your ass is worth!"

The crowd pops for this emphatic assertion from the authority figure, Gwen's green eyes dilating as she hears this coming out of his mouth! Jonathan can be heard letting out a tiny snort of concord upon this revelation.

"For every great thing you've done for CCW and the Females Division, there's a slew of things else that all but negate it!" Gordon shouts. "You're a troublemaker in the back, you're a troublemaker in public—you have more petty little issues than an INFANT! You cause so many problems on a daily basis for management and the other wrestlers, people have been telling me that you alone have the potential to KILL this place! You're utterly psychotic; you talk too much; you piss everybody off; you have no friends; NOBODY likes you; very FEW people stomach you; and more than wanting you gone, they want you MASSACRED, then MURDERED, and THEN gone with your corpse cremated and the ashes blown in the wind down a black hole, never to be seen or smelt again!"

All of this is only livening up the crowd even further, as it's almost EXACTLY representing their very thoughts. Kai Green at ringside starts to go into a slight panic, pacing around, not liking any of this…insubordination from Gordon.

Commissioner James Gordon removes his blazer and tosses it to the ground, signifying that he is ready to just about let loose: "And you know what? Things are going to get very transparent inside of this ring – I'm not going to hide a LICK because I have been WAITING for this for several weeks in a BURN UNIT and the last few hours in my office! You're responsible for more morale dips in the back than ANYTHING WWE's tried to spew or enact on programming!" Gordon points to the backstage area. "There are people back there that we've had to BEND OVER and DROP TO OUR PROVERBIAL KNEES to KEEP signed here because WE don't want them to leave but THEY want out because of YOU! And let's not even TALK about the girls and guys we've tried to sign! I'm surprised none of the Draftees we picked up just REFUSED to come in to work because they didn't want a part of this!"

Gwen's arms start shaking as she hears all of this from the Commissioner, who is refusing to let up even with the cult at ringside, Kai Green pacing madly and Ares standing without much of an expression other than a visible frown.

"And you want to complain and talk about all of the FWAs you didn't win or get nominated for?" Gordon resumes. "Go ahead and do what you do best: bitch! But just know this while you're bitching, Gwen: when Zoe Payne did in one shot what you couldn't do in THREE YEARS, I was clapping the most and cheering the loudest when it happened."

This topic and these words turn the tip of Gwen's nose beet red the more Gordon speaks…

"IN FACT," Gordon reveals, "when the Board of Directors met to discuss FWA nominations for 2014, I was present via satellite, still healing up, but I MADE SURE that in my absence, YOU didn't get to reap those rewards! And it's not just because the other girls here DESERVED them more than you did, as much as you'd hate to admit it…but it's also because after your entitled self got to main-event the PPV of the Year _Pandemonium _and we just KNEW—we just KNEW we weren't going to hear the end of THAT one…NONE OF US wanted to give you any further satisfaction! So when Aelita vs. Yumi won Female TV Match of the Year, we smiled. When Demon's Dungeon won Female Match of the Year instead of that _Pandemonium_ main event you weaseled your way into having, we sang." Gordon gives off a tiny smirk as he is about to keep going… "And when Emmy won Heroine of the Year IMMEDIATELY after you go your 'first and only' FWA of the evening…we laughed."

Gwen's entire face starts to quiver with rage, from hearing HER name, HER accomplishment…and just what pleasure it gave the Commissioner and management. The fans, meanwhile, are just eating all of this up!

"And we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and we LAUGHED, and when you got sent through a spotlight after your match, we laughed even LOUDER…and from afar…I was laughing the LOUDEST." Commissioner Gordon adjusts his tie with his free hand and almost DARES Gwen to do anything about all of this…because he's just only BEGUN…

"I'm not going to be condescending about it or even conceal it under the guise of being 'professional'," Gordon says. "I'm not going to bother tiptoeing around the topic – you, Gwen Tennyson, are CCW Public Enemy #1! Not WWE—not WCW—YOUR ASS! And my top priority as the Commissioner of Character Championship Wrestling, the item that tops my entire agenda…is making sure you LOSE that Females Championship of the World."

The crowd cheers loudly for this declaration…while Gwen Tennyson looks at her Females Championship in her possession, taking a few breaths…with almost equal doses of calming and fury, if such a thing were even fathomable. Kai Green is pitching a fit at ringside, exclaiming, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! YOU CAN'T! IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE, JAMES WASHINGTON GORDOOOON!"

"Between your cousin Ben Tennyson, Doc Louis and his clients, the Dragon Kids and Liu Kang, there is an intrinsic honor and importance all of those individuals hold for their respective Championships," Gordon says, "and with all of the talk about just how much those Titles mean, everybody in the locker room has been conditioned to SHARE those beliefs…but when it comes to that Females Championship, Gwen, you've made it into a constant reminder of what is PLAGUNING this damn organization and everything it strives for on a frequent basis. That Championship is less a symbol of excellence and more a mark of your tyranny…and with _Regal Rumble _and _Zenith_ on the horizon, it would be a CRIME if you walk into, much less OUT OF those PPVs as the professed top female wrestler of this great company. You say that you represent CCW more often than anybody else on this roster, and you're right, and we KNOW that, but here's something YOU ought to know…" Gordon licks his lips. "That's only because you've made more enemies in this industry than the Soviet Union! We don't send you to represent us by DESIRE or even by CHOICE, because who in GOD'S name would want to be represented by a sacrilegious harlot like you?!"

"YEAH!" Jonathan hollers in agreement from ringside. "I AGREE, DAMN IT! AND YOU'D BE HARD-PRESSED TO FIND ANYONE WHO THINKS OTHERWISE!"

"…Gwen thinks otherwise…" Cris murmurs.

"Any HUMAN BEING who thinks otherwise!" Jonathan modifies his words.

"…Kai thinks otherwise…" Cris murmurs once more.

"Any RATIONAL human being who thinks otherwise!" Jonathan modifies yet again.

"Ares isn't human; he's a god," Jeremy pipes in, as if he knew what Cris was going to go for next.

"Shut up, Jeremy," Cris deadpans.

"Hey, he had your number, pal," Al shrugs and half-chortles.

"Whatever…" Cris rolls his eyes. "Let's just go back to…what's happening to Gwen…"

"We send you to represent us to give the rest of the world a chance to knock your teeth down your throat because they deserve it and WE deserve to see it," Gordon says. "But my goal, my challenge…is to make sure you don't get to represent us wearing that Title any much longer. Gwen…mark my words…you will NOT make it to _Zenith_, our BIGGEST show, in Tokyo, Japan at the Tokyo Dome, as CCW Females Champion. I won't allow that disease to pervade it—I WON'T; I REFUSE…and if I have MY way, you won't be Champion past _Regal Rumble_ or, hell, you won't be Champion by the end of TONIGHT!"

The crowd cheers once again while Kai is screaming, "NO! NO! NO! THIS ISN'T OKAY! YOU ARE OVERSTEPPING YOUR BOUNDARIIIIES!" Gwen is just in a deep frown in front of Gordon, not saying a word.

"Why?" Gordon poses a new query. "Because rather than just tearing up your 'ironclad contract' and letting the wind take the pieces while I have you FIRED from here…I'm not going the easy route. I'm going a DIFFERENT route, a route that gives us ALL our cake and lets us eat it too. Like I said, more than wanting you GONE, everybody wants you to LOSE…so here's how it goes: you're not the first Tennyson I've had a problem with. Benjamin and I are far from drinking buddies; I don't expect us to ever BECOME drinking buddies… In fact, it's probably better for us all if the words 'Ben Ten' and 'drinking' are NOT used in the same sentence." The fans have a chuckle at this quip.

"Cheap shot…" Cris mumbles.

"Long story short, when Ben and I had an issue with one another, I put him and his Championship on call. That meant that on any given night, in any given match with no prior notice whatsoever…Ben could find himself in a CCW Magnus Championship defense," Gordon explains. "It was to keep him on his toes, to keep him in line, to benefit his Championship…and it was done with the hopes and RESPECT that he would conduct himself more appropriately so he can defend CCW and its name proudly and I wouldn't have to clean up a mess of his. But YOU? …Unlike your cousin, you HAVE no decency. You HAVE no class. You HAVE no respect, and rather than change you, I want to END YOU…so instead of putting YOU on call…I'm going to **CODE RED**…meaning that CCW is in SUCH a state of emergency because of you that from here onward, **EVERY SANCTIONED MATCH** you compete in aside from tag team bouts will be for the CCW Females Championship!"

"OH MAN!" Jeremy gasps. "SWEET POTATO BISCUITS AND TEA—FOR REAL?!"

"NO, FOR 'FAKE', JER—OF COURSE IT'S FOR REAL! AND I'M ALL FOR IT!" Jonathan applauds.

"So are 24,000-plus here in Auburn Hills!" Al says, as the cheers of the Palace's fanatics support this claim from the Only Sane Man!

Kai Green, on the other hand, is NOT all for it, as she holds her hands over her mouth and concernedly looks at Ares, at the druids…and at Gwen, who is expressionlessly just staring at her Title, nothing else around her doing so much fazing, but the Championship itself, its allure…grabbing all of her attention.

"Yeah, I suggest you take a good long look at that Title you have…and the name that's inscribed on the plate," Gordon tells Gwen. "Study it well and ingrain it in your memory banks, because it's not going to be like that for much longer, I promise you that! Whether it's on THIS show…on a HOUSE show…PPV…it could even be a CROSSOVER event if I see fit. You could be defending that thing twice a week…or maybe even twice a DAY." Each word and each undertone results in more cheers! "The fact is, Tennyson, YOU MUST LOSE…and I will see to it that the day comes when you lose…and the CCW Females Championship's First and Only CURSE…comes to an end. And when it happens…I'm going to be clapping the hardest again."

Gordon is right in front of Tennyson saying this, and the CCW Females Champion is still stoic in front of him…while the ecstatic fans chant and call out, "_**THANK YOU GORDON! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THANK YOU GORDON! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THANK YOU GORDON! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**_"

"From 'Eff you' to 'THANK you' here in Auburn Hills, haha," Jeremy chuckles.

"This crowd loves the sound of all of that, from Gordon's dressing down…to his ultimate edict right here," Al says.

"Kai Green looks SEVERELY off-put at ringside…and I can't say I blame her for being that way," Cris speaks.

"Who cares?" Jonathan simply says in response. "She can be off-put all she likes, but the fact is, Gwen's days as Females Champion are more numbered than ever before with what Gordon just laid down!"

Gwen Tennyson…scratches the back of her hair…looks down at the canvas…just…staring at it…and taking another glance at the Championship Belt in her hand…

…

…

…

…and with her orange locks hiding her eyes with this look…

…

…she finally speaks… "…Jim…I told you when I came out here…that you needed to understand…who…and what you were talking to…"

…

Gwen slowly, methodically, and almost moodily tilts her head back up to look at Gordon, looking him right in the eyes…

…

…

"…You didn't listen."

And in almost shades of last night…Gwen snaps her fingers…

…

…and the members of her cult proceed to climb their way up onto the ring apron.

"Uh-oh…" Jeremy worries. "Ohhhhh, CRAP and Crayola…"

"I had a feeling we should have seen THIS coming…" Al says.

"Gwen Ten has just effectively SURROUNDED this ring with her minions, her followers…" Jeremy says…

…

…as Ares gets to the apron himself as well, Kai beside him…

…

…

…and the God of War is the first to make a play to enter the ring, standing BEHIND Gordon, who senses a presence as soon as he turns around to meet it! Ares then glares into the Commissioner's eyes…the deformed deity focused only on him, with past errors on his mind: _Ozone 30_, _Best in the World_…

"And remember what Ares did to Woody last night…" Jeremy recalls.

Gordon takes a back step away from Ares…and Gwen, seeing this, talks.

"You should have watched your tongue, James…because in your attempts to paint your goddess into a corner, you forgot one KEY component to this all…"

Gordon turns around to face Gwendolyn…

…

"What…is stopping me this VERY MOMENT…from putting you in another hospital right next to Woody Paige?" Gwen sneers. "What is stopping that deity standing behind you from castigating you for your heresies? With all that you've said about me, about my Championship, this token of my imprint on this world, the thing I hold dearest…what is preventing me from overriding all of your Emmy intentions with just the click of my heels?"

The fans start to clamor amongst themselves, also concerned with what may become of Gordon in this situation if no one is able to do anything about it. Commissioner Gordon himself surveys the situation once again…while Gwen watches and waits, ready to sic her platoon upon him at any given moment.

…

…

Gordon doesn't blink…he doesn't flinch…but he watches…

He scans the area around him…takes another look at Ares…

…

…

…

…then looks away…

…

…and says into the microphone…

…

…

"…Absolutely nothing."

The crowd, not expecting this response, voices its confusion by it with an audible series of "Huhs?"

"…Wait, what?" Jeremy blinks twice. "Ummmm…"

Gwen…also didn't necessarily see that coming, more prepared for Gordon's belligerence than his matter-of-fact reply like that. It takes her a moment to process…but after that split-second, she smiles.

"…Exactly…and it's a pity to know that—"

"Except your own ego."

Gordon interrupts Gwen this time with an addendum to his prior reply, and now there is even MORE intrigue amongst the fans in the Palace of Auburn Hills and the commentators.

"…What?" Gwen raises an eyebrow.

"You heard me…and you know I'm right," Gordon affirms, now feeling much more confident and comfortable. "Think about it… You go around professing to everyone NOT willing to listen that you are some transcendent immortal girl—a GODDESS…and that no matter what, this 'Will of Gwen' always reigns supreme…and you get what you want without fail even in the most adverse conditions, even in situations where you are mathematically, theoretically, and realistically slated to FALL. Triple Threat Matches, Hell in a Cell, Sadistic Madness, the match six nights AFTER Sadistic Madness… It's practically your calling card. But now here, when the boss comes in meaning business, and he lays down the law and makes another decree that essentially puts her to another test…you respond by threatening to nullify it by taking me out? THIS is where you use that play? Why? …Because you didn't like what you heard? Because you don't like ME? …Or is it because you know that if and when I enforce that, you're far past screwed?"

The fans start to pop upon listening to Gordon call Gwen out, virtually playing her bluff right in front of her!

"Do you realize that everything I said about you is real as it gets and you don't want to risk being EXPOSED to being just a MORTAL?" Gordon says. "It'd be really funny if THAT was the reason…because if you attacked me now…if Ares attacked me now…it would only expose you even more, and right in front of your followers, because they would see that their Gwen Tennyson…ISN'T up for the challenges, ISN'T omnipotent, and needed a WAY OUT. The entire world would realize, Gwen…that you're no goddess…and you're NOT better than Emmy."

THAT line stings…

…

…but so does the next one, which Gordon is in Gwen's face to deliver: "You're just a desperate …soulless…FREAK."

The crowd "Ohhhhhhhhhhhs" as they hear this barb from the Commissioner, the cult around the ring not knowing what to make of it, just waiting for a signal, a sign, an order from their goddess on how to proceed. Kai Green yells to Gwen Ten, "Just say the word, my goddess! Only say the word and we shall pounce!"

"On _XX 18_, Gwen Tennyson burned Gordon alive… Let the record show that on _XX 22_'s Pre-Show…Gordon burned her right back," Jeremy quips.

"Heh…" Jonathan chortles.

"…But what's Gwen gonna do now?" Cris wonders.

Gwen hears Kai…and she is incensed as she looks at Gordon. Her eyes are dilated, her forehead is furrowed, and both of her fists are clenched, one around her Championship. The Alpha Bitch appears ready to come to a boil…ready to just sic her following upon the man and be done with it…

…

…

…but something…stops her…

…

One of her fists slowly becomes unclenched…and she looks away, mouthing to herself, "_I'm better than Emmy, I'm better than Emmy, I'm better than Emmy…_"

…

…

…

…and into the microphone…she says, looking at Kai… "…Stand down."

Kai blinks twice, looking at her goddess…and then at the cult around the ring. All of them appear taken aback by Gwen's retracting of her previous intention…and Ares is still breathing down Commissioner Gordon's neck, as though he simply wants to break it no matter what Gwen says.

"…I SAID, stand down…" Gwen repeats to them.

Kai Green, awed and looking around, asks, "Are you certain, my goddess?"

"Yes, I am sure. Stand DOWN," Gwen says one more time, not willing to repeat it…

…

…

…

…and slowly…the cult members on the apron dismount from there…and Ares…backpedals away from Gordon from behind him and leans into the ropes backwards to flip onto his feet to ringside á la old school Kane.

As Gordon watches the cult return to the floor…he can't help but simper. "Struck a nerve, huh?" he asks Gwen.

Gwen deeply scowls in reply, and bitingly states, "…Don't flatter yourself." Gwen elevates her Females Championship strap… "It is written in the Book of Gwen, 'Thou shalt not put the Alpha Bitch your Gwen to the test,' and for that reason alone, I should let my apostle Ares send you to unholy oblivion…but Gordon, to borrow words that you used, that would be far too easy. For it is ALSO written, 'She delivers the afflicted by their afflictions…and opens their ears by adversity.' I usually say that to my disciples as it is necessary for me to bring a form of suffering upon them, to make them stronger and wiser, and make them realize that as they walk through the flames of Emmy in MY name…they will not be burned after all. They will not be set ablaze…

"…

"But such a verse…could very well carry a NEW meaning, a meaning by which MY affliction, MY adversity opens the ears and eyes of you, your Board, this roster, this company, and EVERYBODY INVOLVED!" Gwen speaks with a passion. "It opens their ears and eyes to the majesty and greatness that only I can claim. It shows everyone that the impregnable Alpha Bitch…is precisely that, and the GREATEST that one will every have the pleasure to see. You, Gordon, in truth by this edict…are providing a brand-new outlet for the demonstration of the Will of Gwen…" Gwen softly chuckles and smirks…

"Yeah, let's twist this some more, shall we?" Jonathan gripes.

"But Gordon, ponder THIS for me: say you bring me that adversity. Say you throw what you say you will throw my way. Say you do EVERYTHING YOU CAN to put my prize into the hands of an inferior being at my expense…and it all falls flat," Gwen sets a scenario up for her boss. "What happens…when I WIN? Because I'm GOING to win, damn you. I HAVE TO win; it's who I am and what I STAND FOR! For the good of this TITLE, for the good of this COMPANY, and for the good of what I've created for MYSELF, I…CAN…NOT…LOSE!" Gwen glares fervidly at the Commissioner with Title in hand, almost in a craze. "…And you're not gonna make me lose. I won't LET you. I'm STRONGER. I'm more POWERFUL. You rule with a silver tongue; I rule with an iron FIST! And when it is all over with, Commissioner Gordon, what happens? What happens when you exhaust all of your heroes? What happens when you run out of options to take me down? What are you gonna do, James, when you run out of Batmen to vanquish this Ra's al Ghul?! …Think about THAT."

Gwen steps away from Commissioner Gordon, the fervor still turned up from the exchange of words…as "Popular" by The Veronicas starts to play, indicating that it is time for the Females Champion to make her exit. Gwen raises her Females Championship above her head in front of the Commissioner, as if to tell him straight to his face, "…Bring it."

"…What a HEATED series of words from Gwen Tennyson and Commissioner Gordon…" Cris says.

"Indeed it was, and we expected sparks to fly…but holy mackerel, I don't think we expected everything!" Al says. "And now, with Gwen Tennyson being forced to defend her Championship in EVERY SINGLE—"

"_Cut her music._"

"Oh?" Al is cut off by James Gordon's voice…

…

…and as Gwen Tennyson is midway through the ropes, "Popular" does indeed cut out. Gwen, off-put by this as well, makes her way back into the ring and gives Gordon a "What now?" look.

"I guess Commissioner Gordon isn't…completely done," says Jonathan. "What else does he have to add, I wonder?"

"I doubt that it's good…for Tennyson…" Cris states.

Gordon says, "It's good to know that you're so on board with this—I was doing it anyway whether you were on board or not, but still, good to know…but I have something for YOU, Gwen Tennyson, that I believe would be good for YOU to know…"

Gwen picks up her microphone again and asks the Commissioner, "And what's THAT?"

…

…

…

Gordon smirks. "…Your opponent tonight."

"What?!" Jeremy gasps. "Whoawhoawhoa—opponent TONIGHT?!"

"So that means…Gwen's gonna…!" Al proceeds, the rest of his thought formulating implicitly.

"Oh-hoooooo YES…" Jonathan grins.

Gwen looks at Gordon…then snaps her head back to her Belt…then back to Gordon…then back to the Belt…and as she connects the dots, Gordon nods.

"I did say if I had my way, you wouldn't be the Champ by the end of the night, and I meant it; this begins NOW!" Gordon declares. "And it begins…with someone you know relatively well—so well, in fact, that she was actually inspired BY you to sign a CCW contract." Gordon pauses and ponders. "…Well, 'inspired' may not be the most appropriate word… Maybe more like…'incensed'? 'Infuriated'? Something along THOSE lines? …Either way…I hope you're ready for her…because the first match of _CCW XX 22_ is going to be you defending the Character Championship Wrestling Females Championship of the World…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…against **CARRIE WHITE.**"

"SAY WHAT?!" Jeremy exclaims. "VEGETABLE JALFREZI!"

Gwen Tennyson eyes expand upon hearing this, some of the fans cheering for this divulgence…

…

…

…as Gordon backs up a step or two with a grin…

…

…

_[Try!_

_You try to get to know me_

_But the one you want, I won't be_

_I'm half the man that you think that I have been_

_My! _

_The words are full of nothing_

_Still you search for something_

_In the moments that I've probably forgotten_

_Inside there's someone you don't want to know!]_

("Darker Side of Me" by The Veer Union plays)

The lights in the arena become a red and white mix around the Palace of Auburn Hills, the 24,276 fans standing and looking to the stage…Gwen Ten also turning her attentions there too…

…

…

…

…and Carrietta N. White, blonde hair, brown eyes, archaic clothing and all, walks onto the stage!

"HOLY—WOW, it IS Carrie!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Carrie White of the eponymous Stephen King-created several-time-replicated story, and yes, here she is here on this _XX 22 _Pre-Show!" Jonathan says. "And like Gordon mentioned, outside of the wrestling ring, in this Multiverse, Carrie and Gwen used to be close friends with one another until Carrie, well…saw Gwen for who the demon child really was!"

Amidst the solidly loud and positive crowd reaction for her first appearance in CCW…her only focus is on the hellion inside the ring. Carrie and Gwen's eyes meet for the first time in a while in the Multiverse…and the former gal starts to make her way towards the ring, her intentions quite clear in the dark, unhappy look in her eyes.

"They once bonded on what they shared in common with one another, both being classified as social outcasts with talents…one's magic and one's telepathic…but just in the way they carry themselves around here, you can TELL there's a difference," Jeremy says. "Don't let the similar stories fool you; these two are NOT comparable besides THAT ALONE."

"And the way Carrie's eying the CCW Females Champion, there sure as hell won't be a friendly reunion between BFFs!" Al says.

_[I don't think that you wanna be a part of me!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_I don't think that you're ready for reality!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_(Walk awaaaaay!)]_

With Gwen's disciples leaving a path, even in their contained glances…Carrie methodically enters the ring, standing in said _CCW XX _ring for the first time in her life…and still looking at Gwen like a hawk, Commissioner Gordon clapping his hands upon her arrival. The two girls come face-to-face in the center of the squared circle, memories circulating through both girl's minds…and vengeance and retribution flowing through ONE head.

…

Carrie, with an eerie silence, holds her glare onto Gwen, even as she takes a brief moment to look at Commissioner Gordon, who is nodding in a corner. The Females Champion looks back at Carrie once again…then at her Title…

…

…

…

…

…

…and proceeds…to giggle out loud.

"…Teehee…okay, Gordon…I went on a speech…about you putting me through ADVERSITY, me going through PERDITION by your hand…and…you're giving me THIS?" Gwen motions to Carrie with little to no regard, which doesn't go over well with anybody, as the crowd reaction demonstrates. "You're offering up THIS as a challenger? …Well, you must not want me to lose my Title THAT badly if this is your master plan! Hahahaha!" Gwen laughs and Carrie just remains silent, containing her feelings all inside her glance at the Alpha Bitch.

"I mean, outside of her being an EX-friend of mine, which represents her current biggest but soon-to-be SECOND biggest mistake of her life…what business does Carrie White have being in the same ring as me, let alone as a 'worthy' opponent?" Gwen asks.

Commissioner Gordon is not so upset with Gwen's pish-tosh treatment of Carrie, because he has a response at the ready: "I wouldn't be so certain of yourself—I'd stick with the insecurity thing you've got going; it suits you better."

"HA!" Jonathan can't help himself…and, in his defense, neither can the audience. Gwen, however, seethes as she hears this, not amused one iota.

"Carrie here has been training in the 5BW dojos for a while, and in a match over in Adrenaline Impact Wrestling, another developmental territory, she PINNED former FTW Women's Champion Sasha Slasher, so she's no slouch to you," Gordon mentions to the tune of some cheers. "AND, might I just add that I happen to recall a match you had on a Monday against another girl new to the business, and that very girl BEAT YOU via disqualification, and had that match happened in MY ring, we would have a second Females Champion!"

This sparks a LOUD burst of cheers…and the Alpha Bitch's entire face reddens upon hearing this from Gordon.

"So, if I were you…I'd be prepared, especially when you consider what's going through HER mind…" And with this…Gordon passes the microphone over to Carrie herself, who takes a moment to breathe…and stare directly at the girl she now loathes.

"…Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson…to think that I used to call you my friend…" Carrie speaks. "You were more like my MOTHER than you were a friend to me, the way you were, the way you ARE with this religious complex… You were DESPICABLE…and I kick myself every day for even spending a MINUTE of my time in your company doing anything but tossing you into a wall. But to be fair to myself…I know I'm not the only one… I'm just one of a whole bunch of people, FORMER 'friends' you've pushed away… But there's ONE big difference between me and all of them…"

Carrie steps forward. "I'M here, staring you down…moments away from taking away the one thing you DO care about. You didn't give a crap about me when we were sharing the same space, although you were quite the actress! But had I stayed any longer around you, I wouldn't been reduced to one of THEM." Carrie points to the cult members at ringside, including Kai, who seems offended by Carrie making this sound like a bad thing.

"…Too bad I'm wiser than that," Carrie says. "I'm STILL Carrie White, I'm my OWN person, I'm my own WRESTLER…and I'm going to be my own CHAMPION when I'm done with you, because not only am I TAKING your Championship…" Carrie's tone grows…almost evil… "I'm going to destroy you…beat you to shreds…batter you in every direction imaginable until you are left in a pool of your own blood at my feet, a pile of broken bones, missing teeth, and mangled matter… I'm going to DEMORALIZE you like I watched you demoralize OTHERS firsthand. You didn't care about me…and now I couldn't care LESS about you…all except the state that I intend to leave you in. I'm going to show you how it all feels…and then…I'm going to be the CCW Females Champion."

The image of a massacred Gwen is all the fans need to sound off with cheers en masse, even starting a chant of "CARRIE! CARRIE! CARRIE!" in full support of this campaign. Commissioner Gordon, needless to say, is in full support also.

Gwen Tennyson takes this in…looks down…and sighs, picking back up her microphone to her lips. "Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie, Carrie…Carrie…Carrie…it's borderline DEPRESSING knowing what we could have been and seeing you in contrast now." Gwen looks up at her. "It really is a shame. We could have been BFFs! We could have gone out on double dates or spent our lives doing worthwhile things sans Emmy to get in the way and cloud your mind with temptation…but unfortunately, you gave in…you were feeble…and you decided to spread your own wings—I didn't push you away! You ABANDONED; you LEFT…you left the one person who actually made you desirable. The ONE person who actually fed you confidence. The ONE person…who made you believe you would actually be WORTH something." Carrie just scowls as Gwen continues to talk on like this. "… I hope it was worth it, that…temporary gratification of 'kicking me to the curb' quote-unquote, and it IS temporary because it's going to set in just what a FOOL you were once I'M the one who destroys you, once I'M the one who leaves you in a pool of YOUR own blood, once I'M the one who demoralizes YOU… It didn't have to be like this, Care-Bear…but I can have solace in the fact that it won't take me too long to inflict the inexorable upon you."

Carrie growls as Gwen refers to her endearingly as "Care-Bear"…and Gwen just chuckles, checking her fingernails casually for any dirt underneath them.

"But Carrie, since a piece of me DOES still carry a scruple or two over what I must do to you this evening, the fact that your status as a pawn in Commissioner Gordon's game is going to wind up being for NAUGHT…" Gwen says, "here's a bit of friendly advice to thee…"

"…Oh God…" Al mutters.

Gwen says, "If you expect to challenge me…to do all that you say…to take the Alpha Bitch's Holy Grail right here…then before our match, you should get out of this ring…think…

"…

"…

"…

"…

…and then _go to your room and pray._"

Before Gwen can even smile at the end of this, Carrie SOCKS Gwen right in the mouth, knocking her down like a ton of bricks!

"OHHHH! HOT DIGGITY DAMN—LIKE A SHOTGUN!" Jeremy shouts. "GWEN WENT LOW, AND CARRIE WENT FREAKING POSTAL!"

"I'LL SAY—DID YOU SEE THE POP BEHIND THAT PUNCH?! She may've knocked a TOOTH out!" Jonathan exclaims.

The crowd absolutely eats up the punch from Carrie, while Kai Green panics, "MY GODDESS!" as Gwen instinctively rolls out of the ring holding her mouth. Gwen rubs her aching lip, checking it for blood and bicuspids…

…while Kai herself tries to hop the apron and enter the ring herself to get payback on Gwen's behalf! Carrie snarls at the oncoming Kai Green…who is pulled off of the apron by Gwen Ten, who encourages Kai to calm herself, to settle down…because this would all be dealt with later, not right now. Carrie White, however, shows that she's ready no matter what, just glaring WICKEDLY at Gwen and the cult, even Ares included…as they, upon the Alpha Bitch's behest, move back up the ramp.

"The first shot just got fired, and Carrie White's gonna have a chance to lay in even MORE of those when _CCW XX 22 _goes on the air at the top of the hour! It's Carrie White challenging Young Gwen Tennyson for the Females Championship of the World in what is the beginning of the trial placed upon her by our Commissioner!" Al says.

"It looks like Carrie got a LOT behind that punch, and that's good…because it might just be the hardest shot she gets in once she has to deal with a DRIVEN Alpha Bitch…one-on-one," Cris comments.

"CARRIE! CARRIE! CARRIE!" is the crowd's cry as the titular gal actually acknowledges the crowd for a moment with a nod, affirming that this night will be hers…

…while Gwen Tennyson holds her mouth in one hand and her Championship in the other, raising the latter above her head as she nurses herself and heads backstage, cult in tow.

* * *

There is a piggybank resting on a carpet floor…

…

…and suddenly, a red boot PUNTS the piggybank into the air, and there is a SMASH! …And shattered pink porcelain now riddles the ground.

…

Then…there is a six-pack of beer…namely, Blue Moon…

…

…and a green boot comes STOMPING onto the six-pack, crushing it flat in one motion!

There are the sounds of deep breathing…and a pair of sneakers are seen…

…

…and when the camera pans up…shown are Doc Louis and two seething, snarling, gnashing Forces of Nature on either side of him.

"…You two KNOW what needs to be done…" Doc Louis says, grabbing a hand apiece of Bull and Popinski. "…Just know…besides me and besides yourselves…this is for THREE PEOPLE in particular… ONE…the late, great Satoru Iwata." All three of them nod in unison. "TWO…Woodrow Wilson Paige…who is in a hospital bed GRIEVING over the fact that his company has the WORST TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS IN FICTION WRESTLING HISTORY…and he can't be here to watch that be remedied live…but wherever he is…he WILL be glued to the set. So DO HIM PROUD…"

"…

"And THREE…Commissioner James Gordon…who was gracious enough to give us this expedient platform on which we may RECLAIM what is ours, RELEGITIMIZE what was once legitimate, and RE-WIN what we NEVER LOST…" Doc pats both of his clients' shoulders. "…Do what you do best tonight… Do it for the three of them… SHOW EVERYBODY THAT _PANDEMONIUM_ WAS JUST A DREAM…

"…

"…

"…and that it's high time…to wake up."

Bald Bull clubs his own forehead and beats his chest, ROARING ferally as he exits the locker room, an angry Soda Popinski in tow…

…

…while Doc Louis…gets a call to his cellphone. "…?" He picks up, walking off as he does. "Make this quick; I've got business…"

"What was originally slated for YESTERDAY night…is just mere minutes away," Jeremy says. "Dragon Kids…Forces of Nature…Champions and challengers SWITCHED in this rematch from Chicago."

"The crowd can't wait, the participants can't wait, WE can't wait…" Jonathan says, "…and you don't have to wait much longer, because it is NEXT."

{Commercial Break}

* * *

"Welcome back—we're LIVE with the _XX 22 _Pre-Show," Jeremy says, "and moments ago, we learned some things! Ares felt undervalued, Commissioner Gordon's a mean speaker, Carrie's here, Kai's weird and Gwen's screwed!"

"…Let's provide a little bit more context, shall we?" Jonathan sweatdrops. "Gwen told the world why Ares aligned with her as an apostle and his CONNECTION to her and commonality of issues…and then Gwen Tennyson got on her trademark high horse and Gordon reminded her of where her place REALLY is."

"Not only did Gordon let loose on the Alpha Bitch, he incepted a brand-new law of the land upon her: EVERY SANCTIONED SINGLES MATCH with Gwendolyn is going to be a Females Championship Match!" Al says.

"Can Gordon DO THAT? EVERY match?" asks a skeptical Cris.

"He can do what he wants! He's our Commissioner!" Jonathan says. "And on top of THAT and talking himself out of a cult ATTACK, he revealed Gwen Tennyson's Title defense for TONIGHT…"

"Old former friend Carrie White," says Jeremy. "And boy, did SHE make sure to make her presence felt!"

"A punch right to the face of the goddess isn't going to go SUPREMELY far in the retribution department…but it certainly left a dent on the mind of Gwen Ten as she walked away," says Cris. "But we know what happens when Gwen's in a place like that before a match…"

"Hey, Gordon brought up Ellie to Gwen, and he's got a point; Gwen lost to that rookie via DQ," Jeremy says. "That's a Title change in a CCW Title Match, so don't call this one a lay-up."

"I doubt highly that Gwen would let herself get DQ'ed with her precious at stake…" Cris Collinsworth opines.

…

_There will be no stoppin'!_

'_Cause when you go harder than somebody man_

_This right here…_

_Is domination__]_

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

"SPEAKING of Title bouts and Title changes…time to see one of both," Cris smirks.

There are white flashing lights around the arena…

…

…and to the tune of boos, a serious Doc Louis walks onto the stage…with Soda Popinski and Bald Bull behind him. The three are men on a mission…and they have no intention of coming up empty. Doc nods to his clients and marched down the ramp, not as rambunctious as usual—purely DRIVEN.

_[__This here what you call domination!_

_It's a combination of skill and concentration!_

_So rise to the occasion; do something amazin'! _

'_Cause anythang that I do, I dominate it!_

_This here what you call domination!_

_It's a combination of skill and concentration!_

_So rise to the occasion; do something amazin'! _

'_Cause anythang that I do, I dominate it!__]_

"How anachronistic does it feel to be calling the Forces of Nature the CHALLENGERS for this match?" Cris remarks. "I mean, LOOK at them! Is it even PLAUSIBLE to fathom that those two were…were… Oh, I'm not even gonna say it! Last Sunday was a FLUKE, damn it! And the Forces are here to prove it!"

"There are many a fan in attendance who share a differing opinion," Al states as the Forces make it to the middle of the ramp.

_[__I'm stronger, go harder, I'm a monster_

_I conquer, dominate anything I want to_

_My passion, my skill, my focus, my hunger_

_Just to put it simple, I'm the—(Wooo-wee!)_

_Yes, I just want it mo' than the next guy_

_And no, you can't do the things that I'm gon' do_

_Real aggressive, lil' rough around the edges_

_A man on a mission smashin' the competition_

_Who my next victim? Get 'em, I got 'em_

_Let me know if anybody else got a problem_

_Yeah, 'cause they don't even stand a chance_

_Got the eye of the tiger and the heart of a champ!_

_I just want it more; yeah man, I need to win it_

_Pedal to the floor, we gon' push it to the limit_

_Yeah man, they wishin' but they can't—(uh-uh) with me though_

_Even when it gets all quiet, I'm still on beast mode!__]_

"When Doc Louis initially wanted this rematch clause for his clients, he wanted it for NEXT Friday, stating that the Dragon Kids were UNDESERVING of those Tag Team Titles, even going so far as to say that those Championships are just BELTS now and possess no Title value since Max and Enrique have them," Al explains.

"Max, in retort, said that to prove him wrong, they would defend the Titles THAT SAME NIGHT…and then Gwen happened," Jeremy says.

"But NOW, the reckoning is here!" Cris says. "Thanks to Commissioner Gordon, this 'reign' of the Dragon Boys isn't even gonna last a WEEK!"

_[__This here what you call domination!_

_It's a combination of skill and concentration!_

_So rise to the occasion; do something amazin'! _

'_Cause anythang that I do, I dominate it!_

_See__,__ messin__' __with the boy, you will quickly be destroyed_

_So just stay out my way as somethin' you should avoid_

_I think it's time to show the world what I got_

_Yeah, I think it's time I turned it up a notch]_

Doc Louis paces inside the ring, patting his client's chests and getting them pumped up as well. He shouts, "WE'RE GONNA DOMINATE TODAY! WE'RE GONNA DOMINATE TODAY! JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER DAY! IWATA, PAIGE, GORDON—THEY'RE ALL WATCHING! DO IT! RIP THEM APART! BREAK WHAT'S LEFT OF THEM! SEND THEM NEXT TO EMMY!"

"Doc Louis CAN'T STAND Max and Enrique; he wants them DESTROYED and Titleless," Al says. "But the Dragon Kids, as we know and as HE should know…won't go down without a fight."

Doc Louis crouches like a vulture on a perch…waiting for his client's chew toys…waiting for the PBS Kids…and scowling as "WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!" chants ring out.

…

…

…

…

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

"The fans believe, and HERE THEY COME!" Al exclaims.

The crowd is on their feet with a massive blast of cheers, blue and green lights flashing…

…

…

…and Max and Enrique come to the stage, Tag Team Championships in their hands. The two are ready to prove Doc wrong, to stick it to Gwenas Max said…and before walking down the ramp, Enrique tests it, gingerly extending a foot…

…

…and then jumping over the grid…with no pyro going off. From here, he motions for Max to follow, and the four-year-old speed walks to the ring, slides in, and stands right in front of Doc, raising his Tag Team Title while Doc sneers.

"Fresh little twat…" Cris grumbles.

"You call it fresh; I call it gutsy!" Jeremy says.

"Everything about this is gutsy: defending the Titles, defending them hurt, defending them so quickly with minimal down time…ANYTHING to let the world know that THIS is more than a feel-good story; THIS is a Championship reign!"

_[I want to understand_

_How you can lock up all those feelings_

_If you could understand_

_My self destructive tendencies_

_Things aren't always what they seem!_

_It's time we sit and reevaluate_

_The time we just let go to waste!_

_These years I've wasted_

_I just want them back because I won't see!_

_What could have been my brightest moments_

_Will never be!_

_Now hear my cryyyyyy!_

_Just give me soooolace!_

_If you could comprehend_

_What it means to be alone_

_Then you could understand_

_Why I'll always be on my own_

_So close that I can taste it_

_Yet far away from you_

_You'll never understand that_

_I put my myself through hell for you__]_

Max and Enrique climb adjacent turnbuckle, showing off their Titles and getting the crowd cheering even louder…all while Doc just simmers with his team.

"Max has first-degree burn on his face and an eye patch…and he STILL wants to fight," Al says.

"And why? For the Titles, for the fans, and for PBS Kids!" Jeremy says.

"Sounds like a loooooot of people to disappoint," Cris says.

_[__Things aren't always what they seem!_

_It's time we sit and reevaluate_

_The time we just let go to waste!_

_These years I've wasted_

_I just want them back because I won't see!_

_What could have been my brightest moments_

_Will never be!_

_Now hear my cryyyyyy!_

_Just give me soooolace!_

_Lights out!_

_This show's about to end now!_

_I feel so god damned run down!_

_Let's watch this city burn dowwwwwwwn!]_

"I don't think the Dragon Kids have the slightest intention…of letting anybody down," Al says as "Solace" dies down, the crowd is abuzz, and the bell sounds.

"Ths following contest is scheduled for one fall to a finish…and it is for the CCW World Tag Team Championship!" says Blader DJ. "Introducing first…the challengers…accompanied to the ring by Doc Louis and representing Doc Louis Productions, at a combined weight of 732 pounds, the team of Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, the Forces of Nature!"

Soda Popinski raises an arm; Bald Bull Headbutts the top turnbuckle repeatedly to fire himself up while the crowd boos and Doc Louis just GLARES at the Dragon Kids. "You asked for this…" he tells them.

"And their opponents," Blader DJ says, "at a combined weight of 365 pounds…they are the current, reigning, and defending CCW World Tag Team Champi—"

Suddenly, at Doc Louis's behest, Bald Bull and Soda Popinski go after Enrique and Max before Blader DJ can finish!

"HEY!" Al exclaims with a gasp. "Doc Louis gave the signal, and the Forces of Nature are on the attack before the opening bell even sounds!"

"They couldn't wait!" Cris says.

Bald Bull clobbers Enrique in the spine with blows while Soda does the same to Max, the Forces of Nature getting the match started early as referee Scott van Buren is compelled to call for the starting bell, declaring the match officially underway. Bull then grabs Enrique by the body and throws him along the canvas, sending him sliding clear out of the ring, causing him to land prone onto the outside matting!

"And perhaps by, pardon me, FORCE, this rematch from _CCW Pandemonium _is officially underway!" Jonathan says. "Doc Louis and his clients just interrupting the Dragon Kids' in-ring intros!"

"And if you noticed, Jonathan, WHERE was the interruption? WHEN did Doc Louis give the go-ahead? …Right when Blader DJ was about to call the Dragon Kids the CCW World Tag Team CHAMPIONS," Cris points out. "Right in the middle of 'Champions', Bald Bull and Popinski were sicced on them."

"Because Doc doesn't think the Dragon Kids are truly Championship material…" Jeremy says.

"No, because he KNOWS that the Dragon Kids aren't Championship material—there's no 'thinking'; it's a simple FACT!" Cris asserts.

While Doc Louis exits the ring, cheering on his clients adamantly, Bull and Soda double up on Max with Double Sledges to his back before picking him up from the mat and punching him in the gut. After repeated strikes in succession, the Forces of Nature Biel Throw Max across the squared circle…

…only for Max to fly and land back onto his feet!

"Bull and Soda are about to show everyone that Chicago was nothing more than a flu—what the…?!" Cris blinks twice.

"Max sent into the air, but finding the ground in peace!" Al says.

Bull snarls and speeds towards Max, but Max sees Bull coming and performs a Rope-Aided Tiger Mask off of his chin, propelling himself over the ropes and onto the ring apron! Bull runs at Max again, disgruntled…

…but Max receives him with a Dropsault, where he gives Bull two boots to the face and chest and then lands onto his feet upon flipping to the outside!

"And Max, who's going into this match, again, half-BLIND and with a burn mark, is not going to take it easy!" Al says. "Not with his first Fiction Wrestling gold at stake!"

"His FEET are still working fine!" Jeremy states.

Max gets back onto the ring apron, where Soda runs to meet him with bad intentions…but Max receives him with a Rope-Aided Gamengiri to the face! This backs the Russian Monolith up…

…

…and Max…goes for a Springboard Double Corkscrew Cross Body onto the Forces…

…but Soda and Bull BOTH catch him in mid-air and remain unmoved!

"Oh no! Max wanted the DOUBLE Corkscrew, hoping to obtain enough velocity to bring both of the Forces down, but the immovable objects remain exactly that!" Al says.

Bull and Soda hang onto the four-year-old, the brother of Emmy at their mercy…

…

…but Enrique Springboards from the apron…and Dropkicks Max's back to give him a little extra push to bring Bull and Soda down…

…except, the boxers remain standing with Max in their grasp!

"Enrique flies in to HELP…and they STILL hang onto him! They've STILL got Max!" Al exclaims.

"Haha, the POWER!" Cris chuckles. "Not gonna be toppled by such a whimper like THAT!"

Enrique, noticing this, hits the ropes…

"Enrique gonna have to try something DIFFERENT…" Jonathan says.

…

…and…the Forces of Nature try to throw Max at the oncoming Enrique, but the Colombian Kid manages to forward roll underneath Max's body…and roll into a Double Capo Kick to Bull and Popinski! Enrique stands and starts firing Leg Kicks to both of the Forces—one for Bull, one for Soda, one for Bull, one for Soda…

"Bull and Soda tried to cause Max and Enrique to bash into one another, but Enrique had the foresight to drop down, and he made some offense out of it!" Al says.

"He's trying to take it to 'em, chop the giants down with Leg Kicks…!" Jeremy says. "He ain't Paul Bunyan with an axe, but he's doing his best lumberjack job!"

…

…

…but on the fifth one to Soda, the Soviet catches Enrique's kick!

"OH-HO, but THESE trees are sentient! And they fight back!" Cris smirks.

"One-legged boys don't win too many ass-kicking contests!" Jonathan states.

"And TWO-legged boys don't stand a CHANCE against the Forces of Nature!" Cris adds.

Enrique, on one leg, goes for an Enzuigiri…but Bald Bull grabs his OTHER leg as it's being raised to strike! Bull and Soda now have a leg apiece…

…

…

…and, pulling Enrique apart, they then pop him up high into the air…

…and cause him to land square onto his groin in the splits onto the canvas!

"Kind of wishboning him like Noob Saibot, shades of _MK9_—OH MY GOD!" Jeremy grimaces. "OHHHHH, THAT'S no good…!"

"Hahahahaha! Well, Enrique WAS the one Dragon Kid without a boy/girlfriend, so that's not gonna be TOO big of a loss, hahahaha!" Cris jokes.

"That is NOT a fun way to land AT ALL…" Jonathan shakes his head.

Enrique nurses his breadbasket in severe agony from the crash onto the mat, Doc Louis reveling in such pain at ringside…

…

…

…but Max steps off of Enrique's back as he's down, vaulting into Poetry in Motion onto Bald Bull!

"Enrique in a VERY terrible state of affairs after tha—THERE GOES MAX!" Al exclaims. "Max turning the negative into a somewhat positive!"

"Grrrrrr…I'm ALREADY getting frustrated, and so's Doc Louis! I mean, LOOK at him! He might get an ulcer over there!" Cris whines.

Soda goes for a left hand onto Max, but the latter ducks it and throws punches of his own to Soda's midsection, followed by a flurry of Leg Kicks and a Spinning Savate Kick to the abdomen. Soda shoves Max into the ring ropes…and Max returns with a Crucifix Headscissors attempt…only for Soda to hold onto Max on his back as he's in the Crucifix position. Soda shakes Max around and into his own arms, cradling him like a baby…but Max grabs Soda's skull and hits him with knees to the nose! Max then breaks out of Soda's grasp and drops to his knees with a Jawbreaker! Soda stumbles backward while clutching his chin…and Max hits the ropes…

…

…

…only to get bum-rushed by a Running Cross Body by Bald Bull!

"OHHHHH! NOW THAT IS A CAR CRASH-LIKE COLLISION RIGHT THERE!" Jeremy shouts.

"Yeah, more like a BUS crashing into a GO-KART!" Cris laughs. "SPLAT goes the Dragon Kid!"

Bull is about to stand…but Enrique hits him with a Standing Shooting Star Press onto Bull as he is on all fours!

"But there's the OTHER Dragon Kid!" Al calls.

"Uggggggh…!" Cris grabs his hair. "Who told him to get invol—who's the legal men even in this match?!"

"I haven't a clue because all four men have been tussling in the circle since the onset when the Forces of Nature got this started prematurely!" Jonathan says.

Enrique rolls off of Bull's spine…and gets popped up by Soda Pop…onto the top ring rope where he lands onto his feet! Enrique then jumps backward…and goes for a Springboard Arm Drag…

…but Soda doesn't go down; he stays standing, his arm grasped…and he turns it around and stomps on the now-downed Enrique instead! Soda…

…then grabs Enrique by the throat and hoists him ALL the way up into the air!

"Enrique wanted the Arm Drag, but Soda just TOO STRONG—OH NONONO, that's NOT a good place to be if you're Enrique! Not right now!" Jeremy calls as he watches Enrique get elevated!

"Not EVER, really, but for SURE not at this moment…!" Jonathan says.

Soda is about to Cokeslam him…but Enrique counters with Elevated Roundhouse Kicks to the temple of the _Punch-Out! _character. Enrique goes for a Hurricanrana from here…but Soda holds onto his legs…

…

…only for Max to get back into it by Baseball Sliding between Soda's legs whilst grabbing Enrique's arms, the momentum of his slide and pulling trick being enough to cause Soda to tumble over from the Rana!

"Look at that! Creativity coming to a peak from the Dragon Kids!" Al calls.

"That's the kind of innovative offense these boys need to retain; it's how they won those Tag Team Titles in the first place!" Jeremy says.

"They're BELTS right now, Jeremy—until the FORCES get them back!" Cris affirms.

Soda struggles to stand after going down…and the Dragon Kids are right there to Double Dropkick him, causing him to stumble through the ropes and to the outside, still standing up so far. But Max and Enrique are fired up!

"Sure, whatever, Cris—WATCH OOOOUT!" Jeremy yells…

…

…as the Dragon Kids hit the ropes almost together, Enrique just a half-step ahead of Max, the two of them going in the same direction…

…

…

…

…and…Enrique delivers a No-Hands High-Angle Somersault Plancha while Max comes in with a Suicide Dive, both of them careening into Soda Popinski and bringing him down!

"MAX AND ENRIQUE TAKING TO THE AIRWAYS, AND THEY BOTH HIT THEIR MARK!" Al exclaims.

"The No-Hands High-Angle Somersault Plancha from Enrique, and the Suicide Dive from Max! They come FLYING into Soda Popinski with two for the price of one, and it is a BIG one!" Jonathan says.

The crowd cheers on the underdogs as their tandem offense gets the Detroit faithful almost as fired up as the two of them! Bald Bull starts to stand inside the ring, and the Dragon Kids, not willing to let either member of the Forces rest, both climb back to the ring…both ascend to adjacent turnbuckles…

…

…

…

…and…both hit Diving Forearm Smashes into Bull's face! Bald Bull steps backward, dazed…

…and the PBS Kids keep the offense coming with a Double Enzuigiri!

"Bull's gotta put a STOP to this—GAH!" Cris winces. "Bull's got to find a way to slow this down! I'm beginning to think that the Forces speeding things up in the early-goings of this match may have been a mistake; maybe they should have bided time and fought at a slower pace rather than the speedy way that actually, on a blue moon, FAVORS the Dragon Kids!"

As Doc Louis starts screaming, "THIS IS A JOKE, RIGHT?! YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET THEM DO THIS CRAP, ARE YOU?! TELL ME YOU'RE REALLY NOT!" Bull drops to his knees…and Enrique and Max both hit the ropes behind where Bull is kneeling…

…

…and they hit a Double One-Handed Bulldog, sending Bull face-first into the canvas! The Dragon Kids both stand…and Enrique takes a moment to audibly ask Max, "You okay, _amigo_?"…

…to which Max simply answers, "Yeah, yeah, just keep it going!" He then hits the ropes…Enrique doing the same…

…

…and the two deliver a Double Basement Dropkick to either side of Bull's face! The Dragon Kids get back up, and Enrique feeds Max his foot…

…

…so Max can flip Enrique up and over into a Standing Moonsault Leg Drop onto the back of Bull's head!

"Well, so far, there's NO slowing these boys down!" Al says. "They're doubling up and they're doing so effectively!"

"Their size disadvantage is starting to become less of a hindrance because of the WAY they use their bodies," Jonathan analyzes.

"And it's even evident in their attitudes, their mannerisms, the way they are just going AFTER the Forces, not waiting around, not being tentative—they are CONFIDENT and they are ACTIVE and it's fun to watch!" Jeremy says.

"Not if you care for the integrity of the Championships!" Cris cries. "If you care for THOSE, this is DEPRESSING!"

Max does his own attack with a Jumping Knee Drop to the back of Bull's skull before both Enrique and he look to each other, nod…

…

…

…and deliver stereo Standing Moonsaults onto Bald Bull's spine! They both have to pool their efforts to turn Bull over…and once they do, Max covers him: 1…

…

…Bald Bull powers up and out of the pin at a short count of 1! Bull starts to sit up, clutching his head briefly…

…while Max and Enrique saw an opening for them, a place to exploit…

…

…

…

…but their Double Buzzsaw Kick to the skull of Bull is evaded, and Max and Enrique end up getting their feet tangled up with each other by accident!

"First near-fall of the match goes to the Dragon Kids, and now they—UH-OH!" Al gasps. "Uh-ohhhhh…!"

"Max and Enrique's Double Buzzsaw, double BACKFIRING…!" Jeremy says.

"They're caught in each other's ankles, trying to break free…!" Al says.

Max and Enrique find themselves one-legged kids trying to untie themselves and get out of this situation…

…

…

…and Bald Bull helps them out…with a harsh Double Axe-Handle to both kids' feet and ankles, effectively and unceremoniously untying them…

…before blasting them both in the backs of their heads with a Double Lariat!

"And Bull's going to help them with that, but NOT IN A WAY THEY WOULD HAVE LIKED!" Al shouts.

"Not in a way they would have liked, but it's the way it happened!" Cris smiles. "Beautiful! And THIS is how you slow them down."

Bald Bull proceeds to stomp onto both of the Dragon Kids, getting back into Doc Louis's good graces with such an action…before the Turkish Nightmare falls onto them both with Headbutts to their ribcages, using his hard-as-nails cranium to dish out more punishment to the Tag Team Champions. Bull picks Enrique up…and Enrique tries to fight back with Chops to the chest to defend and free himself…but after two such Chops, Bull knees him in the gut, Headbutts him in the back of the head…

…

…

…

…and tosses him into a corner, sending him crashing head and face-first all the way into the steel ring post!

"Bald Bull bringing his Turkish brutality—OH MAN!" Jeremy exclaims. "_ARROZ CON LECHE!_"

"Enrique's skull just BANGS off of the top of that steel post from Bull's toss, and from the way he threw him I'm not even sure that he MEANT to do that!" Jonathan says.

"You won't hear him complaining about it though!" Cris says.

Enrique's skull becomes immediately discolored as it collides with the top of the steel, the crowd concerned with the wicked sound Enrique's head made as it connected with the pole…but Bald Bull has more business to do. Bull grabs Enrique by the torso…builds some steam…

…

…

…

…

…and chucks him OVER THE ROPES with a Biel Throw that causes him to SMACK into the security wall!

"Enrique—HOLY CRAP! HOOOOLY CRAPALOOZA, DID YOU SEE THE ALTITUDE?! DID YOU SEE THE DISTANCE?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"DID YOU SEE THE DAMN COLLISION?!" Jonathan adds. "ENRIQUE HITTING THE BARRICADE WITH NO ROOM TO BRACE HIMSELF WHATSOEVER, AND BALD BULL'S STRENGTH AND VICIOUS TENDENCIES ARE SELF-EVIDENT IN WHAT HE JUST DID TO ENRIQUE!"

Now the crowd's winces become even more pronounced upon the sickening way Enrique's body met the barricade. Some of them hold their mouths in worry…while Doc Louis applauds his barbarian's handiwork and Bull beats his chest proudly and triumphantly from the toss. Enrique is in a crumpled heap on the outside…

"And look at Doc Louis! He doesn't even give a damn if that put the kid OUT—he's just ADORING this!" Al says.

"Oh, of COURSE he is!" Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Of COURSE he is…"

"Why SHOULDN'T he? He wants his clients to leave with the Belts-soon-to-be-once-again-Titles!" Cris defends.

…

…but Max comes running at Bald Bull…and applies a Tilt-a-Whirl Dragon Sleeper onto the Turkish Nightmare!

"Well, it's going to be likely—hey, hey, wait a second; there's Max again! Max Tilt-a-Whirling into the Dragon Sleeper!" Al calls.

"If there's a submission you don't want to be trapped in from Max, it's the Dragon Sleeper for sure!" Jeremy calls. "And he's on Soda's back locking it in!"

Max, latches onto Bull's body, utilizes the Dragon Sleeper variant as a way to at worst wear him down but at best force a submission. Bull finds the submission an ache-worthy nuisance, trying to shake the youngster off of him…but Max does his best to hold on regardless. The _Dragon Tales _boy wrenches and wrenches as much as his body will allow him…

…

…

…

…but Bald Bull rather simply Snapmares the child off of his body with one hand to free himself!

"Aaaaaand that ends that," Cris simply says. "Max may have a somewhat kind of maybe mean Dragon Sleeper, but against Bald Bull with HIS power? It's practically reduced to FODDER."

Max slowly rises again…but Bald Bull grabs him now…

…

…

…

…and…goes for a German Suplex, but Max flips and lands onto his feet!

"Time to go for another ride—hey, stop DOING that!" Cris shouts as Max lands onto his feet.

"Max flipping back onto his feet once again!" Al calls. "Keeping himself in the game here like he needs to!"

Bull turns around…growls in annoyance and runs at Max, but Max Dropkicks Bull in the right knee, causing him to land onto the middle rope throat-first! Max holds his back…and stands again, seeing Bull in another vulnerable spot. The four-year-old hits the ropes…

…

…

…and executes a Rope-Aided Front Dropkick to the shoulder blades and back of Bull's head!

"And the four-year-old boy putting his size 4Ts to Bald Bull at the ropes!" Jonathan says.

Max holds onto the top rope after hitting this Dropkick, keeping himself from flying all the way to the outside…

…

…

…but Bald Bull suddenly stands up from off of the middle rope…and carries Max onto his shoulders with him in an Electric Chair!

"Notice how he made sure to keep himself in the—oh dear…!" Al blinks. "Bald Bull with power AGAIN!"

"Bull just PICKING UP Maxie, and the Dragon Kid had better do SOMETHING or else down he's about to go!" Jeremy says.

"Down, down, down, down!" Cris chants.

Max, surprised almost out of his shoes by this, instinctively throws Bionic Elbows to the top of Bull's head, squirms from Bull's shoulders…and pushes himself to land onto the ring apron. Max then turns around to Bull, and Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…or, rather, attempts to, but he is rendered unable to by the hand of Soda Popinski, which grabs him by the shirt from outside of the ring…

…and yanks him to the cold, hard ground at ringside!

"OHHHHH!" Jonathan shouts. "GOOD HEAVENS, WHAT A SMACK! Now it's MAX smacking into the FLOOR! His entire body just THUMPING against the ground courtesy of the wandering hand of Soda Popinski, who was just WAITING for the opportunity to put a stop to Max's string of momentum!"

Another hard fall for a Dragon Kid leads to more joy on the face of Doc Louis, who instructs Soda Popinski to do some more damage…

…

…which he does…

…

…by grabbing Max in a Cobra Clutch…

"And I don't think Soda Pop's done here with Max…" Jeremy says.

"Oh, I KNOW he isn't!" Cris rubs his hands.

…

…and proceeding to swing his entire body against the wall, going from side-to-side with Max's body hanging in the balance!

"OH MAN! OH! OHHH! OH! JESUS…!" Jeremy exclaims, cringing with each impact.

"SODA'S TREATING MAX LIKE A MEDICINE BALL AS HE DOES A TORSO TWIST!" Al puts a simile on it. "GOOD LORD!"

"AND HE ISN'T LETTING UP!" Jeremy yells.

"NOR SHOULD HE!" Cris remarks.

Soda sends Max into the wall ONCE…TWICE…THREE TIMES…FOUR…FIVE…SIX…SEVEN…EIGHT times! He does so eight times…before tossing Max in the Cobra Clutch and guiding him to lie onto the ring apron from said Cobra Clutch. With Max on his back now…Soda lets go and backs up…

…

…before clocking him with a Running Big Boot directly to the burn mark on Max's face!

"And NOW a Big Boot, and, guys, did you see where that boot was directed? Did you SEE where Soda Popinski placed that boot?" Al inquires.

"…I believe it was…on the burn mark on Max's face," Jonathan answers.

"Precisely," Al nods, "and something tells me that's not the LAST time we will be seeing that as a target in this contest…"

"Which is why everybody in the back was so concerned over the Dragon Kids, namely Max, in this match…" says Jeremy.

"Hey, they wanted this, so they had to know what they were in for, ESPECIALLY Max with HIS big-ass mouth! I hope that kick stings BIG TIME, and for a while as well!" Cris proclaims.

Max is sent rolling back inside the ring…and Bald Bull, seeing Max holding onto his face with urgency, gives him two kicks to said burn as well. Then Bald Bull picks him up from the canvas in Front Slam position. Bull walks around the ring with Max in his arms…

…

…and delivers a Backbreaker over his knee…and stands back up with him still in his clutches! Doc nods in approval as Bull holds Max…and gives him another Backbreaker! Bull keeps a hold of the brother of Emmy…

…

…

…before tossing him into the air, sending him to the lights…

…

…and catching him on the way down! Bull maintains control of his much smaller foe…

…

…

…and throws him into the air a second time…catching him once again!

"Look at this—LOOK at this!" Al says. "He's just playing with Max like a toy or a ball in his hands!"

"…If THAT doesn't iterate just how much of a difference there is between the Forces of Nature and the Dragon Kids, I don't know what does," Cris says.

Bull throws Max up…and snatches him a third time on the way down! Doc Louis, for the first time of the evening, has himself a chuckle at watching this occur, munching his chocolate bar at ringside…

…

…

…

…while Bull throws Max up one more time…and, after this fourth pitch-and-catch, Bald Bull finally elects to just put Max down…

"I mean, isn't this just SWELL? Just NICE? …Who would you rather have as your Tag Team Champions: two little boys and their Cirque du Soleil BS…"

…

…and down he does go with a Swinging Side Slam!

"…or guys who can do THAT to you?" Cris finishes his query. "Which do YOU prefer, Al?"

"I…I think that either one of these teams could very well walk out of this as the CCW World Tag Team CHAMPIONS personally, but I will say that for the Dragon Kids, once again, it's an uphill battle from beginning to end, even MORE so with the events of _Ozone _last evening factored in," says Al.

Bald Bull punts Max in the chest, sending him rolling and coughing towards the side of the ring…where Bull stands on his back with two feet and uses the ropes for leverage! Bull, after four seconds, steps off of the ropes…and executes a Rope-Aided Double Foot Stomp directly to the swell of Max's spine! Seconds later, after two more one-foot stomps…he delivers another Double Foot Stomp using the ropes for support! Referee Scott van Buren steps in to scold Bull for his repeated attacks onto the defenseless Max in the ropes…

…

…

…

…and, as he's dealing with that, Doc Louis runs at Max and drills him with a Running Kneelift to the face, right onto the burn!

"And hey, COME ON!" Jeremy shouts in disapproval. "COME ON, was THAT necessary?! You're not a part of this!"

"He's as much a part of this as his clients are, numbskull!" Cris disagrees. "Those Dragon Kids didn't just robbed Soda and Bull; they robbed DLP, so they robbed DOC! So Doc Louis VERY MUCH SO deserves to get his licks in."

Doc Louis, his strike undetected by the official, shouts in Max's face, "THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, PUNK?! YOU WANTED THIS?! WELL, NOW YOU'VE GOT IT! AND NOW YOUR FATE IS SEALED! YOU AIN'T LEAVING WITH GOLD, SON! NOT YOU, NOT YOUR BUDDY—NEITHER OF YOU! THAT'S OUR TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS, NOT YOUR TAG TEAM BELTS!" Bald Bull interrupts Doc's rant by pulling Max away from the ropes and hitting a Big Elbow Drop to the spine. Bull stands back up…and delivers a second Big Elbow Drop to the spine. Then he drags Max to his own tag team corner and makes the match's first official tag of the match to Soda.

"And if I'm not mistaken, this is the FIRST TAG of the entire matchup," Jonathan records. "It has been a scene without order for the bulk of this, but now things appear to be settling down, with the Forces of Nature in firm control while Enrique…is STILL down and out of it by the barricade he was hurled into…"

"I hope he's alright…" Jeremy murmurs.

"I hope he's not," Cris deadpans, earning a glare from the others.

Bald Bull picks Max up into a Bear Hug…while Soda Pop, entering the ring, rocks Max as he's in Bull's grip with hard Uppercuts to the jaw, practically breaking said jaw with each blow he throws! Soda gives Max six consecutive Uppercuts…before Bald Bull drops him with a Spinebuster! Bull rolls out of the ring, allowing Soda to take over. Soda, towering as always, Giant Walks onto and over Max's ribcage causing the Dragon Kid to groan in severe agony. Said agony only worsens once Soda grabs Max with one hand by the hair…yanks him…

…

…

…

…and flings Max across the ring with a One-Armed Hair Biel that causes Max to face-plant onto the canvas!

"Just a SINGLE-ARM Biel by Popinski, using Max's HAIR for the grip…and Max landed smack-dab, WHERE?" Al questions.

"Onto the face," Jeremy, Jon and Cris all reply in unison.

"Onto the face, right where the burn is located," Al confirms.

"Perfect," Cris nods.

Max, holding the burned portion of his face, kicks the mat underneath him…

…

…while Soda grabs him by his hair once again…

…

…

…and once again One-Armed Biels Max across and onto his face in the ring!

"Even MORE perfect!" Cris applauds.

"Soda Pop…and with so much EASE as well—no STRAIN, no STRUGGLE…" Jeremy says.

"Nope, no need—just pure muscle and genes! And you can't teach that level of gak power," Cris says. "You either have it or you don't. And if you're in the ring with either one of these Forces and you DON'T…then God help you, plain and simple."

Max tries to collect himself in a neutral corner…and Soda tags in Bald Bull. Bull gets inside the ring, and Soda grabs him by the arm…Irish Whipping him into the neutral corner for an Avalanche into Max! Bull smashes into Max in the corner…and with Bull pinioning Max against said corner, Soda Pop charges in and connects with an Avalanche of his own! Then, both of the Forces of Nature grab an arm of Max apiece…

…

…

…and Hammer Throw him like a dart to a board directly into the opposite corner, which causes Max to bounce off of the turnbuckles like a ball onto asphalt, violently causing him to fall at high velocity to the mat, right onto his burn!

"Max's face starting to grow redder and redder with each blow—if he's not careful, that burn could inflame and even get opened up with enough irritation," Jonathan notes.

"Even if he IS careful, with BOTH of the Forces setting their sights on it, what can Max do on his own to stop it?" Al asks.

"Well, Enrique—"

"Enrique is still not MOVING, you hopeful nitwit," Cris cuts Jeremy off.

"Max needs to find a way to do SOMETHING…" Al comments.

Soda Pop goes to the apron, while Bald Bull walks towards Max, shouting, "_NASıL HISSETTIRIYOR, CıLıZ ÇOCUK?! NASıL ŞIDDETLI HISSETTIRIYOR?!_" The crowd tries to call out for the Dragon Kids to fight back—namely Max, because Enrique is still down on the outside—and Bull pulls Max up…hooks his arms…and chucks him across the ring via a Standing Butterfly Suplex! Max sits up on the canvas in utter pain and agony, his burned face not the only portion of his body aching him profusely. Bald Bull walks over to the boy…cricks his neck, cracks his knuckles…

…

…

…and throws a hard right hook directly to the burn on Max's face!

"And AGAIN with a BOMB right to that burn on the face!" Al calls. "I think these guys WANT to open Max up!"

"Make him bleed? Make him pay? …I'm all for it! And I bet Doc is as well!" Cris grins.

Max's face only grows more and more discolored as he holds his head in one hand and gropes the canvas underneath him with his other hand, trying to find some form of a reprieve from all of this…

…

…but Bull is having none of it, grabbing both of Max's arms and pulling him up into an Elevated Full Nelson!

"Oh, yikes—OH, YIKES!" Jeremy grimaces. "FULL NELSON…as he HOISTS the young Max up into the air, and now he's HOLDING him up there!"

"He's almost BENDING poor Max in his grasp with that submission! Not just his shoulder blades, but also his SPINE…!" Al says.

Bull tries to tear poor _Maxito _asunder in his arms with the Full Nelson, a Full Nelson that would make Chris "The Masterpiece" Mordetsky blush…while Soda Popinski shouts from the apron, "_ПЕРЕРЫВ ЕГО!_" Doc Louis echoes Soda's malicious sentiments as Max cries out in pain, unable to even kick his feet from the position he is in being lifted up from the canvas!

"Soda Popinski shouting in his native language to Bald Bull, and judging from it, I think he's enjoying this display!" Jonathan says.

Referee Scott van Buren inquires if Max wishes to yield…

…

…and before he can even answer, Bull bends him in his arms with the Elevated Full Nelson even further!

"Well, he's about to enjoy it EVEN MORE, as am I, as is Doc!" Cris grins.

"GREAT GORGONZOLA!" Jeremy yelps. "His HEAD'S about to come into contact with his FEET!"

"Max is defenseless from this position here! I don't know what options he's got!" Al calls.

"He may be left with only one!" Jonathan insinuates.

Max looks as though he can hardly take any more…

…

…

…

…

…but suddenly, Enrique slides into the ring and Dropkicks Bald Bull in the backs of both of his knees!

"WHAT THE HELL?! …Wha—when did ENRIQUE come back to life?!" Cris complains.

"He's back on his feet and he's back in it, Collinsworthless!" Jeremy says. "And he's trying to work to get his partner free!"

"The Colombian Kid SOMEHOW standing back up after a throw that could have left him unable to WALK again for crying out loud!" Jonathan calls.

Bull is brought to his knees—still holding onto Max however…but Enrique, with the crowd behind him, fires Shoot Kicks to the back of the Turkish boxer, throwing as many of these kicks as it takes to force Bull to relinquish his grip on his Tag Team Champion partner. Enrique throws ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen kicks…

…

…but Bald Bull throws a VICIOUS Back Elbow of his own that cracks Enrique directly in the top of his skull, sending him flying backward and away!

"Without Enrique rushing the ring, I'm not sure if Max would have ever—OH MY!" Al winces. "Now that was a MEATY Back Elbow right there to Enrique!"

"Yeah, I saw the recoil on that—YEOWZA…" Jeremy says.

"Enrique's back down…" Al says.

Enrique holds his cranium dearly…Bald Bull snorting and turning back towards Max…

…

…who drills Bull with a Shuffle Side Kick out of nowhere!

"OH WOW!" Jeremy gasps.

"Enrique may be back down, but his entry allowed Max to get back up and fire off with that kick!" Jonathan says. "It's a welcome showing of the Dragon Kids STILL being in this to win it!"

Max drops to all fours after the stiff kick, catching his wits and his bearings from the degrees of torture he has undergone in this matchup so far at the hands of the Forces of Nature. He pants…pulls himself up to a standing position, almost as though being willed by his sister's spirit…

…

…

…and he runs for the ropes…

…

Well, he TRIES to run for the ropes…

…but Bald Bull grabs him by the waist before he can!

"Oh no—Max was about to go running…" Al murmurs.

"And THIS is a welcome showing of Bald Bull making sure that the Dragon Kids are NOT GOING to win it," Cris states.

Bull holds onto Max in a deadlift…sneers…stands…

…

…

…

…

…and…throws Max with a German Suplex that causes Max to flip once all the way over before landing onto his head!

"German—OH MY GOOD LORD!" Al shouts. "MAX MAY'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO ANOTHER FLIP TO HIS FEET, BUT HE WOUND UP FLIPPING AND LANDING IN HORRIFIC FASHION ONTO HIS HEAD!"

"Like he did an Imploding Somersault Senton, only landing on the back of his neck!" Cris quips. "Wasn't that LOVELY?!"

"Like hell it was—Max is HURT right now!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And I wish YOU were hurt too; that'd be even LOVELIER!" Cris asserts.

"How about I hurt YOUR ass?!" Jeremy snaps.

"No, how about NOBODY hurts ANYBODY'S ass at these tables and we all just turn our attentions to this match?" Al decrees.

Max holding his head is the only sign of him still being conscious after that Suplex, for which Bald Bull beats his chest and roars immensely, empowered by his offensive attack while the fans rain down boos of displeasure with what they are witnessing: the decimation of the Dragon Kids. Bald Bull focuses his attention again on Enrique…

…

…who is now bleeding from the top of his head.

"See, I KNEW that Back Elbow was a hard one—it was so impactful that it has actually split the skull of Enrique open as a result!" says Al.

"It just keeps on getting better, doesn't it?" Cris grins.

"For Doc and company, perhaps, but SURELY not for the PBS tandem the Dragon Kids…" Jonathan says.

"In other words…it just keeps on getting better!" Cris repeats, to the others' chagrin.

Doc laughs heartily at everything he is seeing, confidently biting into his chocolate bar and finding humor again…

…

…before Bull picks Enrique up…grabs him by the throat with both hands…

…

…and Tree Chokeslams Enrique into the mat with fury! Bull shoves the writhing Enrique by the boot and pushes him underneath the bottom rope and back out of the ring. Then Bald Bull picks up Max…

…grabs HIM by the neck with both hands…

…

…

…and Choke Tosses Max all the way to the Forces of Nature corner! Max groans in the corner with Soda standing stoically…

…

…

…and Bald Bull rushes in and nearly disembowels Max with a Corner Spear!

"Bull looking to tear Max in pure HALF!" exclaims Jeremy. "Oh geez, Bald Bull just NOT offering any room for a reprieve or tender love and care in this!"

"Why would he offer tender love and care? He's ANGRY, he's out to regain the World Tag Titles, and you're appalled that Bald Bull's not doing this in a 'dignified' fashion? …Anything DLP does right now is dignified, because we KNOW they do this for the good of the Championships! Aran keeps his Universal Title from Dan Kuso to prevent it from falling into the hands of an ASS-KISSER…while Soda Pop and Bald Bull are fighting to get us out of a dark age in CCW history…the reign of two diaper-wearing children who don't deserve to even be in the VICINITY of those Belts!"

Bald Bull adds to the offense with a flurry of Shoulder Barges into the midsection—three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Max's insides feel like lasagna…and Bull tags in Soda Pop, allowing him entry once again. Bull picks Max up in a Sidewalk Slam position…

…

…

…and delivers a Pendulum Backbreaker over his knee…laying him out for Soda to deliver a Big Leg Drop while Max is on Bull's patella!

"And now it's the Forces with some double-teaming of their own!" says Al.

Max is a near-broken heap at this point, and Soda Popinski decides to do even more damage…with a Drop Back Suplex! Max is put down supine once more…and Soda Popinski grabs him by the hair, not allowing him any degree of rest…and clocks him with several right crosses directed at the burn on Max's face! Soda gives Max six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve strikes, enough to eventually cause the burn to inflame and swell to a point that it is bleeding, meaning that now BOTH of the World Tag Team Champions are spilling blood.

"And THERE'S the blood from Max…" Al says.

"There you see it—you were right, Al…" Jeremy nods. "This is…this is BAD NEWS if you're the Dragon Kids…"

"Blood in the water, blood on the land, blood EVERYWHERE…and every bit of it spilled by Doc Louis's monsters!" Cris says.

Soda places Max in a Rear Chin Lock, going low to the ground this time, drawing out the torturing of the four-year-old even more…keeping him pinioned to the mat for fifteen seconds…

…before Bald Bull runs into the ring and starts delivering Falling Headbutts to the trapped Max!

"Bald Bull—hey, Bull shouldn't be in there; he's not the legal participant right now!" Jeremy cries.

"Neither was Enrique, but I didn't hear you complaining when he tried to break up a Full Nelson earlier!" Cris calls out.

Referee Scott van Buren admonishes Bull for his intervention after four such Headbutts, and as van Buren forces Bull to leave the ring, Soda rolls to the side of the ring with Max still gripped…

…

…

…which allows Doc Louis to throw his own punches at Max's burn wound!

"And what's your excuse for THIS?!" Jeremy shouts with disdain.

"Again, it's Doc getting his necessary and proper licks in!" Cris says.

"Well, he's getting in QUITE the amount of licks; that's certain, isn't it?" Al says.

"And they're ALL right on that burn mark as well!" Jonathan adds.

Soda rolls away after allowing Doc to get in a solid series of shots unseen, and from here Soda stands…

…yanks Max up with him by the hair and delivers a Hair-Pull Lifting Mat Slam! Soda stands on Max's head after this slam…and gives it one big stomp before bending over to pick Max up once again. Soda holds Max…and proceeds to pick him up and place him onto the top rope in a neutral corner. Max doesn't even look like he's fully aware of his presence, but he does wince as Soda nails him with three harsh Overhand Chops to the chest. Then…Soda ascends to the middle rope.

"Now what in the Lord's name is Soda Popinski doing heading for the middle rope?" Jeremy asks. "It's certainly not a regular part of the Russian's repertoire, and with MAX up there…I don't think I like where this is going…"

Soda holds Max's head…remains situated on the middle rope…

…

…

…and then puts him in a Front Facelock…and drapes one of his arms behind his own head. The crowd gasps as they realize what Soda is setting up for…

"Oh man, now I REALLY know I don't like where this is going!" Jeremy gasps.

"And as per usual, I LOVE where it's going!" Cris grins. "Tenderize him, Soda!"

"Popinski with Max in hand…and perhaps a KING-SIZED Superplex on his brain!" Jonathan calls.

Soda postures up in full position, thinking Superplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…holds Max up over his head, hesitating…

"He's got him UP!" Cris calls.

"Ohhhhh, Max, you'd better do SOMETHING and FAST!" Jeremy warns with worry.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Max kicks his feet…almost desperately…

…

…and manages to get himself planted back onto the top turnbuckle, allowing him to recover, hold Soda's head hockey fight-style, and start riddling Soda with punch after punch after rapid punch!

"Max trying to kick those feet, trying to get himself back to ground level—and he's there!" Al says. "Back onto that turnbuckle, and now he's fighting back! Punches to Soda! Punches to Soda!"

"They may not be as POWERFUL as Soda's strikes, but he's throwing a whole lot of them at once to compensate!" Jonathan says.

The fans see Max seemingly reaching a second wind, and they proceed to louden and louden as this goes on, Max throwing several bunches of fists to the skull of the giant Russian…

…

…

…

…and Max manages to Head Slam Soda onto the top turnbuckle in front of him! Soda is somewhat dazed…

…

…

…and Max opts to keep it going with more Head Slams! Now the crowd is truly starting to Believe!

"Anything and everything to protect himself—now the Head Slams!" Jeremy says.

"Don't let him do this to you, Soda! Don't allow it…!" Cris shakes his head.

"Max with successive offense, successive offense, successive offense, successive offense!" Jonathan repeats over and over.

Max gives Soda Pop eight…nine…ten Head Slams consecutively…

…

…

…but suddenly, Soda throttles Max with one hand!

"AHHHH!" Jeremy shrieks.

"But ONE HAND is all Soda needs to bring it to a halt!" Jonathan shouts.

"Could be Cokeslam time!" Cris says.

"From all the way up THERE? That would be a DISASTER for Max!" says Al.

"Which means a WONDERFUL THING for ME!" Cris smirks.

Max's eyes (well, eye) nearly pop(s) out of his head in shock, Soda growling at the youth…

…

…

…

…but Max is able to deliver a solid kick to Soda's head, followed by one more Head Slam! Max rubs his throat briefly…

"Not gonna happen!" Jeremy calls.

…steps up…

…

…

…

…

…and…goes for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb…

"Wh-wh-WHOA!" Jeremy gasps.

…

…but Soda hangs onto the top ring rope, easily managing to keep his balance! Max shuffles his feet while holding onto Soda's legs, trying to send him down to the mat…

"Max trying the Sunset Flip Powerbomb…! Sunset Flip Powerbomb out of the corner, but he's not able to send Soda down—Soda hanging on!" Al says.

"Soda Pop will NOT be moved!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Soda Pop uses one boot to nail Max with an Elevated Stomp directly to the burn on his face…

"OH! And RIGHT onto that burn once again!" Al says.

…

…followed by a Stomp Inverted Bulldog that nearly imprints Max into the canvas with its force!

"OH MAN!" Al exclaims. "He practically INDENTED Max's cranium with that boot!"

"What force! What impact! What damage done with that think leg of the Russian Monolith!" Jonathan says.

Soda looks down at the Dragon Kids…sneers at him…and climbs back onto the middle rope, setting both of his feet. Soda raises an arm over his head, drawing hefty boos and a "YOU SUCK!" chant—which Doc scolds the audience for…

"And there is MORE to come, heheh…" Cris chuckles.

…

…

…and Soda…takes a breath…

"Max, I hope you like pancakes!" Cris quips.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…almost hits the Vader Bomb, but somehow, Max is able to roll just barely out of the way!

"WHAT?!' Cris shouts. "HOW?! HOW THE HELL DID HE MOVE?!"

"Max with something left in his tank, not completely depleted, and with that bit of energy he just prevented what would have most CERTAINLY been catastrophic for him had it occurred the way Soda intended it to!" Jonathan says.

Soda holds his torso in pain from the crash while Max holds his everything from the past several minutes of punishment. The crowd notices the rather awful condition the Dragon Kid is in, bleeding, bruised and heavily battered…

…but even still, they cannot help but chant, "WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!"

"And listen to the fans! Even with the damage done to Max, they STILL Believe! They STILL think the Dragon Kids can pull it off one more time!" Jeremy says.

Doc starts to fume at ringside, pacing like a madman and yelling, "STOP IT! STOP IT!"…

"Doc Louis can't STAND to hear this!" Jonathan notes.

"Can't blame the man—this is ABSURD!" Cris grumbles.

"I think the correct term would be 'absolutely awe-inspiring'," Jeremy "corrects".

"…Screw you; I was right the FIRST time," Cris sneers.

…while Soda Pop looks up from all fours…

…

…

…and is the recipient of a Log Roll Kick by Max to the top of his head! Soda reels towards his posterior, sitting on the mat while holding his head and his body…

…and Max pulls himself together and slowly starts to work his way back onto his feet, blood and all pouring down his face from his burnt skin. Max leans in the corner against the turnbuckles…

…

…

…

…then, in one fell motion, vaults onto the top turnbuckle, onto his feet…

…

…

…

…

…and dives at Soda, connecting with a Double Knee Smash to his shoulders and face!

"Max out of the SKIES—KNEES coming down!" Al calls. "The Double Knee Smash by Max off of the top rope! And now things could be shifting! The balance of this match could be about to take a major turn, exactly what Max and the World Tag Team Champions required!"

"THEY'RE NOT CHAMPIONS!" Cris shouts.

"They're sure fighting like Champs if you ask me, Cris!" Jonathan asserts.

"Jon, you've been hanging out with your idiotic brother for too long—I thought you knew BETTER, my friend!" Cris groans.

"He DOES; he knows better than to listen to and indulge your crap," Jeremy retorts.

Max is down yet again, having to reorient himself after the offensive maneuver. Soda is flat on his back, a rare position for him, and a rare chance it would seem for the Dragon Kids…

…

…

…

…a chance that Bald Bull is far from willing to afford them. Uninvited, he invades the ring…

"HEYHEY—Bald Bull's in the ring once again!" Jeremy says.

"No tag, no inquiry to the ref—just BARGING himself right in!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…grabs Max…

"And with malicious intent very much in mind!" Jonathan says.

"Not gonna let these Dragon Kids turn anything their way—not for long and not at THIS stage!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and…goes for the Turkish Delight, but Max manages to escape up and over behind Doc's Turkish client. Max ends up facing the corner…and Bald Bull turns around…

…

…

…into a Rope-Aided Double Mule Kick to the jaw…or at least, an ATTEMPT at one, but Bald Bull grabs his feet!

"Max trying the Double Kick, but Bald Bull scouting it…!" Jonathan calls.

From here…Bald Bull propels Max's feet into the air and forces him to plank the top turnbuckle, laying him there so he can deliver Forearm Clubs to the spine of the four-year-old PBS Kid. Bull snarls and spits as he throws Club after Club after Club…then Headbutt after Headbutt after Headbutt after merciless Headbutt! Bull backpedals from the corner after this onslaught…

"Bald Bull just WAILING on Max with this Headbutting BARRAGE!" Jeremy says.

"Again, you've GOT TO stop up the momentum before it gets back started again," Cris says. "You may not like it, but it's a smart move on the part of the Turkish Nightmare!"

…

…

…

…

…and gives Max a Running Kick to the chest, causing Max to pop up into the air off of the turnbuckles…and onto the waiting shoulder of Bald Bull!

"KICK…aaaaand CAUGHT!" Al says.

"Bald Bull ready to Powerslam Max deep into the mat!" Jeremy says.

"Maybe he'll put him THROUGH the ring again!" Cris chortles.

Bald Bull wants an Oklahoma Slam…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as he prepares to drop Max…the _Dragon Tales _character spins off of Bull's shoulder…

…

…

…into a Front Facelock, and he swiftly hits Bald Bull with a S.O.S., dropping down Stunner-style!

"OW! Or MAYBE Max will switch it around and turn it into an S.O.S.! Out of NOWHERE!" Jeremy shouts.

"WHERE DID HE PULL THAT OUT OF?! THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Cris is upset. "WHO GAVE HIM CARTE BLANCHE TO DO THAT?!"

Bald Bull stumbles from the S.O.S. and ends up falling through the ropes and to the outside from the unexpected maneuver by Max…who is sitting in the corner breathing heavily, perhaps having exhausted the last of his strength at the time for that move.

"Max with what may have been the action of a FRAUGHT, a DESPERATE four-year-old child, but it did send Bald Bull to the outside, so there is THAT benefit," Jonathan says.

…

Soda Popinski, seeing Max vulnerable, speeds at him…

"But Soda's still up and kicking!" Cris mentions.

…

…

…

…and…his Corner Running Knee Smash is missed…because Enrique pulls Max out of the way just in time!

"NOTHING doing on the Knee Smash, because ENRIQUE! Enrique pulling his exhausted partner out of harm's way!" Al says.

"Way to look out for your partner, kid!" Jeremy grins. "He may've saved Max's chocolate bacon just there!"

"So now let's PRAISE Enrique for how 'smart' that is, but not even CONSIDER the fact that ENRIQUE'S NOT EVEN LEGAL!" Cris argues.

"The Forces of Nature, namely Bull, tried to break in without a clean tag, and they actually did it FIRST just moments ago; if you ask ME, Cris, with all due respect, turnabout is fair play!" Jonathan says.

Soda's knee hits the corner buckles instead of Max's cranium, and the Force of Nature backs up while nursing his limb…

…

…

…and as he does that, Enrique Springboards…and connects with a Busaiku Knee out of the air to Soda Pop!

"And now ENRIQUE taking advantage with the Springboard Busaiku Knee!" Jonathan calls. "HIS knee connects!"

"His knee driven directly into Soda Pop's dome!" Jeremy says. "And now EVERYBODY is down—what a _Pandemonium _return bout we are witnessing here tonight! It may be one night delayed, but it's still a pleasure, I'd say! The Forces of Nature with their unrivaled STRENGTH, but the Dragon Kids not giving up the whole way!"

Enrique is down…Max is down…and now Soda Pop is down as well, the crowd showing its appreciation for the in-ring action while also clamoring for Enrique and/or Max to be the first inside the ring to rise. The Dragon Kids both have some regeneration to do as they lie on the mat…

…but Enrique is the first to move…

…

…as he notices Bald Bull starting to climb his way back onto the ring apron.

"Bald Bull back to the apron, and I hope that HE raids the ring and goes absolutely POSTAL on Enrique for this, because 'turnabout is fair play'!" Cris mockingly says.

Bald Bull gets both of his feet onto the apron from the ground…

…

…

…

…

…but Enrique runs at the adjacent ring ropes nearby, and he nails Bull with a Triangle Dropkick! Bald Bull hangs onto the top rope, keeping himself on the apron but dazing him from the boots. Enrique gets up…hits the ropes…

…

…

…rolls and flips from Bald Bull's chest onto Bald Bull's shoulders…

"I don't think that Enrique…is even willing to give Bald Bull that CHANCE…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and…turns it into a Dragonrana from off of the apron onto the arena floor, sending the two of them crashing down with a big crash!

"HOLY MACKEREL—THERE THEY GOOOO!" Al shouts. "A ROLLING DRAGONRANA OFF OF THE APRON TO THE OUTSIDE! BALD BULL GOES DESCENDING FROM THAT APRON TO THE COLD FLOOR!"

"That was RISKY, that was CHANCY, but from the end result, MAYBE it was WORTH IT! Worth It like Fifth Harmony in the place!" Jeremy says.

"SHUT UP, JEREMY!" Cris cries.

"Make me!" Jeremy flips him off.

"MATCH!" Al doesn't even want to HEAR it from the two of them.

The Turk and the Colombian are making few jolts from that impact onto the ground, the move taking almost as much out of one as it did the other! The fans are in visible awe of that outcome themselves, as is the aghast Doc Louis…

…

…as is the somewhat confused Soda Popinski, who looks up slightly to see all of this from on the canvas. Soda shakes his head, trying to get rid of the cobwebs and process everything that is happening before him…and he reaches a hand out towards the still-downed Max…

…

…

…

…

…but just as he is doing so, suddenly he finds himself with his arm trapped between Max's legs…

"Soda Pop trying to…recover—HEY! HEY! LOOK AT THIS…!" Jonathan's eyes widen as he watches.

…

…

…

…

…and his face being stretched and head pulled by Max's small hands! The Crossface is applied!

"CROSSFACE—can he get it locked in? YES, HE CAN!" Jonathan exclaims. "MAX WITH A CROSSFACE APPLIED HERE ONTO SODA POPINSKI!"

"From grounded on the mat to that submission maneuver!" Al says.

"PULL HARDER, MAX! DON'T LET GO! JUST KEEP ON PULLING!" Jeremy encourages.

"NO! NO, FIGHT OUT, SODA! FIGHT OUT!" Cris panics.

Max screams out to the sky as he wrenches on the skull of the Russian Monolith, trying to do everything in his power to get Soda to do the unimaginable and tap out! Max pulls on Soda's skull as much as his hands will allow him to do, the Crossface cinched in deeply with referee Scott van Buren presiding over it, checking to see if Popinski intends to give up!

"MAX GIVING IT EVERYTHING HE'S GOT!" Al shouts.

"IT WAS AN OUT-OF-NOWHERE SUBMISSION HOLD, AND MAX IS MAKING THE MOST OF IT TO THE BEST OF HIS ABILITY!" Jonathan says.

Doc Louis smacks that ring apron and hollers, "SODAAAA! SODAAAAAA! STAND UUUUUP! STAAAAAND UUUUUUP!" He tenderizes the edge of the ring with his fist while practically hoping and praying that his client does not tap! He nearly yanks at his own hair while Max yanks at Soda's head!

"DOC'S SCREAMING AT SODA TO STAND…" Jeremy says.

"HE'S GOTTA POWER UP AND OUT OF THIS—IT'S THE RIGHT WAY! LISTEN TO DOC, POPINSKI! LISTEN TO HIM!" Cris pleads.

"LISTEN TO THE FANS! THEY WANNA SEE A TAP!" Al says.

"WELL, THEY'RE NOT GONNA!" Cris asserts. "I GUARANTEE YOU THAT!"

…

Soda raises a hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…he pushes off of the mat…Max STILL maintaining the Crossface…

"NOOOO—KEEP FIGHTING IT, SODA!" Cris shouts.

"Soda beginning to posture up, but that's no deterrent to Max!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…and…he gets to one knee…Max STILL keeping the Crossface applied…

…

…

…

…

…

…then…Soda STANDS…

…

…while Max CONTINUES to keep a hold of the Crossface!

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET GO OF HIM, DAMN IT?!" Cris cries. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HOLDING ON?!"

"Because he wants to make the big man TAP!" Jeremy says. "He wants to make this second victory as DECISIVE as possible! IMAGINE if the Dragon Kids beat the Forces of Nature by pinfall AND by submission! Think about what that would do and what that would MEAN!"

"Just hearing you SAY it makes me turn green with vomit!" Cris retches.

Max doesn't show any signs of voluntarily letting go of the Crossface, instead keeping latched onto the Russian at any and all costs! The Dragon Kid keeps on yelling as well, hoping to will the Goliath to give the victory to the David.

"HE'S KEEPING IT IN… HE'S KEEPING IT IN!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But…even amidst the excited crowd, Soda keeps standing…

…

…

…

…

…and he throws a Tomagavk to the skull of Max, in one shot forcing him to relinquish the Crossface as a result!

"OHHHHH, BUT SODA…with ONE SWAT of his paw of a hand, just bring it all crashing to a halt!" Al says.

"THANK GOODNESS," Cris says with relief. "I couldn't even pretend to IMAGINE what would have happened to this universe if the Dragon Kids beat the Forces for a second time, this by SUBMISSION of all things…"

Soda rubs his neck from being worked on with Max's long-lasting Crossface, getting rid of the kinks as best as allowable…while Doc Louis shouts, "FIGHT THROUGH IT, FUTURE CHAMP! FIGHT THROUGH IT, POPINSKI! DON'T LET LIGHTNING STRIKE TWICE, DAMN IT!"

"Doc Louis encouraging his charge to return fire, to stick it out…" Jonathan says.

…

Soda sees Max trying to get the stars from out of his sight from the Tomagavk…

…

…

…and the _Punch-Out! _veteran holds out a hand.

"And Soda may have something up his sleeve for the youngster!" Jonathan states.

"Something BAD!" Jeremy says.

"Something GREAT!" Cris contrasts.

The fans actively shout out for Max to look out as he turns around…

"The hand is open…" Al speaks.

…

…

…

…

…and Soda gets a hand to Max's throat!

"And NOW it's around the throat of Max!" Al says.

Doc Louis thumbs up his Russian client from ringside…

…

…

…and then…flips it to a thumbs DOWN, giving Soda just the signal he needs.

"Doc Louis just gave his client the go-ahead!" Cris nods. "Only one thing left to do now!"

Soda lifts Max up…

"BALLGAME, BABY!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Max backflips out of Soda's grip and lands back onto his feet!

"COKE—ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Cris screams. "WHAT?!"

"Cris is 'FLIPPING OUT' because MAX just FLIPPED OUT! Get the picture? Haha!" Jeremy laughs.

"OH, YOU CAN GO JUMP IN A LAKE FOR ALL I CARE—HOW DID HE DO THAT SH*T?!" Cris cries.

Soda is caught by surprise, raising his eyebrows…

…

…just in time for Max to hit him with a Double Knee Facebreaker!

"Soda wondering the same THING—and the Facebreaker!" Al calls.

"The MAX DRIVE!" Jeremy says. "Get it? Get it? It's a play on Souichi's—"

"LALALALALALALALA!" Cris covers his ears and talks over Jeremy to cut him off.

Soda goes down to a knee on this…

…

…

…

…and…Max gives Soda a SECOND Double Knee Facebreaker!

"…Well, THAT was—hey, a SECOND Max Drive!" Jeremy says. "It's because HE'S MAX, and that's also the—"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAA!" Cris shouts again, still covering his ears.

"…Oh come on, Cris; it's not like Sugano's even in any condition to DO that mo—"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALA—GOSCREWYOURSELF—LALALALALALA!" Cris cuts off Jeremy, who rolls his eyes.

Max rolls to the ring apron as Soda Pop is supine onto his back, seeing an opening and doing his best to take it to its fullest…

…

…

…

…

…and…Max gives Soda Popinski a Springboard Headbutt!

…

And then Enrique gives him a Springboard Frog Splash!

"MAX with the Springboard Headbutt—HEY, ENRIQUE FLIES IN!" Al calls.

"Out of nowhere, practically!" Jonathan calls.

"The Dragon Kids doubling up onto Soda!" Al calls.

Enrique rolls away, and Max goes on top of Soda for the pin! Referee Scott van Buren counts 1…

"And now MAX covers!"

2…

"HERE'S two!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Soda Popinski kicks out!

"RETENTIO—NOOOOOO!" Al cuts himself off. "Soda manages to power out at two!"

With Soda Pop still down, Enrique helps Max to his feet…

…and motions for him to allow him to do something a little different.

"But the Dragon Kids, much like they've been doing, are quick to keep it up, to maintain that important advantage!" says Jeremy.

Max obliges, nodding his head…

…

…and Enrique grabs Max…in a Front Facelock…

"…But what is THIS?" Jeremy scratches his head.

…

…

…

…

…and…Enrique Suplexes Max onto Soda's torso, causing Max to land on him in a Senton fashion!

"OH, I see! Enrique SUPLEXING MAX on top of Soda!" Jeremy says. "Interesting…"

But then…Enrique rolls…with Max still in his grasp in the Suplex!

"And I don't think he's done!" Al points out.

Enrique lifts Max up again…

"He sure isn't…" Jonathan nods.

…

…

…

…and puts him down onto Soda a second time!

"A SECOND one! Max falling Senton-style onto Soda—oh, I think I GET IT!" Jeremy snaps his fingers. "I see where this is going!"

…And sure enough, Enrique rolls with Max once again…

"Yeah! It's…it's…"

…

…

…

…and puts him onto Soda a third time with another Senton whilst completing the Three Amigos!

"It's a new take on the Three Amigos!" Jeremy says. "Three Amigo Sentons—very nice!"

"They couldn't Double Suplex Soda, so they turned the Three Amigos into a viable attack they COULD utilize!" Al says. "Innovation and creativity at their finest!"

"Oh, just gag me with a butter knife!" Cris cries…as Jeremy proceeds to look under the desk for a spare butter knife.

Enrique is on his knees on the canvas…while Max gets up and, after seeing the state they have left Soda in, he decides to go to the top rope once again. Enrique claps rhythmically as Max ascends to the top, the crowd clapping along with him while Max heads for the high-rent district with Popinski in his sights.

"Max…wants to fly AGAIN…" Jonathan says. "Enrique engaging this excited crowd!"

Max looks behind him one last time…

…

…

…

…

…

…before coming down onto Soda Pop with a Moonsault!

"MOONSAULT CONNECTS!" Jonathan calls. "The Moonsault by Max, right on the money!"

Max remains on top of Soda with a lateral press: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…Soda not only lifts up his shoulder…

"…FOR—OHHHHHH NOOOOO…"

…

…but he lifts up MAX along with it, starting to stand with Max in his clutches!

"OHHHHH NOOOOOO…!" Jeremy grieves.

"Heheheh! Soda Pop unaffected, not wavered one bit! And you can FORGET about the Dragon Kids winning this match!" Cris says.

"Soda's got Max firmly held!" Jonathan says.

Soda shows his indomitability as he stands up tall from the mat…

…

…

…

…

…but Enrique, noticing this, lends a hand to his partner…

…

…

…by running up the corner…

"But look at Enrique!" Al points.

…

…

…

…grabbing Soda by the head and delivering Sliced Bread #2, enough to bring Soda down with Max ending up on top of him for a pinfall again!

"WOW, LOOK AT THAT!" Al gasps. "ENRIQUE WITH A HAND OF HIS OWN! SHIRANUI UP THE CORNER!"

"And THAT puts Soda down with Max on top—A PIN!" Jonathan calls.

Referee Scott van Buren counts with the crowd: 1…

"SET IT… / NO…"

2…

"…AND… / NOOOOO…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Soda Pop kicks out to Doc's relief!

"…FORGET I—NOT YET! / NO—YES! YES!" Jeremy and Cris both react to the pinfall try.

"The nudge in the right direction from Enrique is close but NOT enough to achieve the elusive three!" Al says.

"But they're getting closer and closer—they CAN'T stop now! And knowing those two, they WON'T stop now!" Jeremy says.

"Even though they probably SHOULD stop now," Cris pipes in.

Max looks down at Soda, looking at his face, noting the evident exhaustion, the work that the Dragon Kids have done…

…

…

…and he motions for Enrique to head for the apron and start making a beeline for the corner. As this occurs, Max pulls Soda Pop up by his upper body.

"…I said STOP NOW, not THIS!" Cris whines.

"I know what they've got in mind NOW!" Jeremy sings.

"And so do the fans! So do I, and so does Doc Louis from the looks of it!" Al says.

Enrique is about to start climbing…and that is the moment where Max goes for the S.O.S.…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Soda Popinski pushes Max away, sending him careening into Enrique and knocking him off of the apron!

"S.O—nope, Popinski…! Shoving Max off, and he went right into Enrique!" Al calls.

"Enrique may've been in the process of preparing to ascend for his half of the Final Wish, the Colombian Splash…"

Max backs up from the ropes…

…

…

…and ends up in a Cobra Clutch from Soda!

"…but now HE'S down, and Max is TRAPPED!" Jonathan calls with worry.

Soda drops Max over his knee with the Cobra Clutch Backbreaker and then tosses him away with Glasnost!

"How does GLASNOST taste?!" Cris shouts with glee. "Cobra Clutch Backbreaker…and a little toss around the ring like the rag doll he is!"

Soda measures the Dragon Kid as Max, following Glasnost, starts to stir…starts to try to stand up again…Doc Louis rubbing his hands together and anticipating the next move from his client…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Soda Popinski nails Max with a Tomagavk right onto Max's facial burn!

"And NOW it gets worse! Tomagavk Brain Chop! And RIGHT onto the burn!" Al calls.

"Right where it should be!" Cris grins.

Soda turns his head…

…

…

…

…and Enrique Springboards at Soda…

…and ends up flying into a Tomagavk of his own, getting clobbered directly onto the cut on his head!

"OHHHH!" Al shouts. "And a TOMAGAVK for ENRIQUE!"

"Hahaha! Trying to catch Soda by surprise, but all he gets is FLY-SWATTED out of the air! WHAP!" Cris makes a sound effect to go with it.

"And THAT one may've been directed at the laceration on Enrique's forehead, so AGAIN, these blows are hitting just the right marks for Soda and the Forces of Nature—the WRONG marks for Max and Enrique of the Dragon Kids!" Jonathan says.

Enrique is left lying…and Soda returns his attentions to the legal Dragon Kid in Max. The Russian Monolith roars, "_ЭТО ЗАШЛО ДОСТАТОЧНО ДОЛГО ! ЭТО ВРЕМЯ, ЧТОБЫ ЗАКОНЧИТЬ ЭТО ВЕСЕЛО!_" He then sees Max getting up…

…

…

…and Soda Pop puts Max in a Standing Headscissors. Soda raises an arm over his head again, cricking his neck…

"This is a situation you'd want to AVOID if you're the Dragon Kids!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…before lifting Max high up into the air…

"But it may be unavoidable from here!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and sending him plummeting down with a Jackknife Powerbomb!

"JACKKNIFE POWERBOMB!" Al exclaims. "MAX PLUMMETING INTO THE MAT!"

"Like falling off an elevator shaft!" Cris quips.

Soda drops down to the fallen Max…and hooks a leg: 1…

"And this'll be the FORCES first pin attempt—will it be the last?!" Al calls.

2…

"Only takes ONE, baby! Check and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Max kicks out in the nick of time!

"…ma—ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Cris yells. "Oh, that is just baloney! That was the slowest count I've ever SEEN, Scott van Buren—you deserve to be FIRED for that!"

"Dragon Kids still alive—Max still showing signs of life!" Al says.

Doc Louis is furious at ringside, stomping on the floor underneath him, upset that the count was only a two…but he takes a quick breath, recomposes himself for the good of his clients…settles down…

…

…and motions something with his hands to Soda…something of a SQUEEZE…

"…But I do believe…that Soda is intending to SQUELCH that life right out of Max…" Jonathan says.

Soda nods, knowing exactly what it is that his manager wants him to go for next. Soda raises both of his arms to prepare for it as well, waiting for Max to try to stand and back his way into Soda's waiting hands.

"Oh yeah! Once Soda gets this, he'll be bursting Max's skull like a balloon!" Cris says with a sick sort of merriment from the thought.

…

…

…

…

Emmy's little brother, holding his back, does start to stir…writhing the entire time…

"Max doesn't see, doesn't know what Soda's got in store for him…!" says Al.

…

…

…

…

…before eventually…standing back up…

"He's ABOUT to!" Cris states.

…

…

…stumbling…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and getting pulled down by his feet by his own partner Enrique, a move that causes Soda to clamp down onto nothing but air on his Vise Grip attempt!

"POP goes the—wait, what the…? WHAT THE…?!" Cris blinks twice. "Where'd he go?! Aw, don't tell me…"

"ENRIQUE actually tripped up his own partner and pulled him away in order to save his skin!" Jonathan says.

Soda, in disbelief and confusion, turns around…

…

…where Enrique feeds Soda Max's legs momentarily to a false hold to take advantage of…

…

…

…allowing the Colombian Kid to connect with a Calf Kick to the face!

"And NOW some offense!" calls Jonathan.

"Once again, one Dragon Kid sneaks in to save the other's hide! It's getting ridiculous!" Cris complains.

Soda grabs his nose…while Enrique grabs his partner, helping him up off of the canvas…

…

…

…before hooking him up for an apparent Back Suplex…

…

…

…running with him and using him as a kind of Battering Ram modification, Dropkicking Soda in the chest instead! From here…Enrique puts Max onto Soda Pop's shoulders, hanging upside-down in the Headscissors…

"Whoa—what's THIS?" Jeremy wonders.

"Enrique's putting Max onto Soda's shoulders…" Al calls.

"Does he WANT Max to get Powerbombed again?" Cris asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Enrique grabs both of Max's arms…

"Wait a minute…"

…

…twirls around and around the ring with them…

"I think I know what they're doing!" Jeremy says.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Cris exclaims in incredulous fashion.

"This is one of my favorite pieces of their tandem offense! And they call it…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and works up enough momentum to cause Max to spin himself into a Hurricanrana onto Soda Popinski, sending him clear out of the ring!

"…RANA 'ROUND THE ROSIE!" Jeremy exclaims. "How cool is THAT?!"

"On a scale of not to very, ABSOLUTELY not!" Cris hollers.

"I thought it was pretty neat myself, Cris!" Al admits.

"The string of innovative offense continues from the Dragon Kids! And it's just what the doctor ordered!" Jonathan says.

The Dragon Kids, in the ascendancy now, sense it and feel it, especially Enrique who takes a moment to climb up a turnbuckle and play to the fans, shouting out, "_¡¿QUIÉN CREE?!_" which garners loud cheers and affirmations from the audience. Suddenly, Enrique has a new head of steam and he feels like using it! Enrique hits the ring ropes across and…

…

…

…

…

…gets CAUGHT in mid-Topé con Hilo by Bald Bull, who holds Enrique as he's upside-down!

"And now Enrique going to take flig—oh no! Oh no, he got caught!" Jonathan shouts. "Held upside-down by the Istanbul native!"

Max sees Enrique in Bald Bull's clutches…and, thinking fast, he hits the ropes himself…

"Max has gotta do SOMETHING…!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…and…he is about to perform a Running Springboard form of a Plancha…

…

…

…but before he can jump off of the rope, Bald Bull hurls Enrique with a Shoulder Powerbomb into the ring ropes, causing Max to lose his balance and tumble off of the rope and fall forward onto his tailbone onto the ring apron with a crash!

"OHHHH—WELL, HE DID SOMETHING ALRIGHT! HE GOT DROPPED AND PREEMPTED!" Cris celebrates. "NO BAILING OUT YOUR PARTNER THIS TIME, YOU DORK!"

"…What a NASTY way to fall—truly NASTY," Jonathan comments.

With Max grimacing on the apron from the collision with the apron…Bald Bull capitalizes by trapping both of Max's arms as he is unceremoniously sitting on the apron…

…

…and proceeding to riddle his chest with repeated Headbutts directly to the cavity! Each Headbutt from Bull elicits a pained cough from _Maxito_, who ends up taking six such Headbutts…

…

…

…

…before getting Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplexed off of the apron all the way onto the arena floor between the two CCW announce tables!

"Speaking of nasty ways to FALL, how about THAT ONE?!" Al exclaims. "ALMOST RIGHT INTO OUR LAPS, ALMOST RIGHT INTO YOUR LIVING ROOMS!"

"Yeah, and the longer this goes on, the more concerned you have to get for the Dragon Kids—the conditions they have to be in NOW…" Jeremy's voice trails off.

"They were warned, Jeremy," Cris says. "You can't have any sympathy for them because the children were warned, and they welcomed this—all of it. You let a monster in your door, and he might just want to stay; right now, they are staying and they are eating these Dragon Kids alive and out of house and home! And soon, they'll be eating them out of their Belts!"

Bald Bull gets up and shouts at the motionless Max, "_Ben gün boyu Etrafında atabilir!_" He then snarls and looks down at the other half of the CCW World Tag Team Champions, the aching Colombian Kid…

…

…and Bull picks Enrique up from the ground…looks around for a nice, painful place to throw him at ringside…

…

…

…

…and he Press Lifts Enrique up over his head…

…

…

…

…starts running towards a steel ring post…

"Bald Bull with EASE holding Enrique up—oh dear, I don't like where he's looking," Al says. "I don't like where he's looking!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't throw Enrique kidney-first into it as Enrique instead is able to escape behind the Turkish Nightmare. Bald Bull turns around…

…

…

…catches a Shuffle Side Kick from Enrique…

…

…and eats a Dragon Whip to the dome that causes Bull's head to ricochet from Enrique's boot into the steel ring post with an audible PING!

"Enrique THANKFULLY able to preserve himself—OH MY GOODNESS, DID YOU HEAR IT?! DID YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF BALD BULL'S SKULL HITTING METAL?!" Al shouts.

"Metal versus humanoid – the metal always wins!" Jonathan says.

"Bald Bull may be hardheaded, but THAT'LL rattle ya no matter WHO you are!" Jeremy says.

"Normal men would be UNCONSCIOUS if their heads hit the post like that, but Bald Bull is NOT EVEN DOWN…"

Bald Bull rubs his cranium and groans in displeasure from the collision with the post, which is also cause for alarm from Doc Louis as he too heard the sound of Bull's skull hitting the pole. He runs over to check on his Istanbul beast…

…

…

…while Enrique crawls underneath the ring apron…to the adjacent side of the ring, standing up at an angle from Bull, the steel ring post and turnbuckles between them. Bull, still holding his head, turns around…

"…although he might be EN ROUTE to going down!" Jonathan finishes.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…catches Enrique as he lunges through the turnbuckles! The Tornado Suicida DDT is thwarted…

…

…and Bull pushes Enrique down and slams him into the side of the steel ring steps!

"OR MAYBE NOT!" Cris cries out. "Maybe it'll be ENRIQUE going down instead!"

"How Bald Bull was able to, with an aching head, STILL capture Enrique, STILL send him down, STILL toss him into those steel ring steps is a feat of pure strength, grit, and FREAKISH ramifications!" Jonathan says.

"In any case, Enrique's hurt, man," Jeremy winces. "And he's already got the FRONT of his head busted open, almost on the hairline…"

Enrique holds the back of his head and his shoulder against the stairs in pain, Doc Louis delighted to see that his Turkish monster is still alive, kicking, and dangerous…

…

…and then…he backs off…

…allowing Bald Bull to catch a full head of steam, noticing his head starting to redden and his feet starting to shuffle back and forth along the ground!

"…Heheheheh…" Cris lets out a dark chuckle.

"Oh NO…NO, NO…Bald Bull, have some decency, man! Bald Bull, have some—DOOOC! CALL HIM OFF!" Jeremy exclaims. "CALL OFF YOUR MAN-STER!"

"You know as well as I do, my brother, that Doc Louis will do nothing but ENCOURAGE this!" Jonathan shouts.

"JON, HE'S GONNA MURDER THE KID!" Jeremy shouts. "COME ON, DOOOC! YOU CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS!" Jeremy's cries are on completely deaf, uncaring ears.

"Negative – he CAN, he WILL, and he might even record it for longevity!" Cris says.

"THIS IS PUSHING THE ENVELOPE! THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE!" Jeremy screams, visibly worried.

"ALL THE MORE REASON TO DO IT HERE!" Cris argues back.

"ENRIQUEEEEEE!" Jeremy yells, almost in an attempt to will the kid to escape this in some fashion before it is too late…

"Bald Bull sizzling…Enrique bleeding…Enrique against those steps…a recipe for DISASTER…" Al says.

Bald Bull stares directly at the aching Enrique as he is seated against the steps…kicking up more and more dust behind him…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Bald Bull CHARGES at Enrique…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets intercepted by a flying Max with a Diving Somersault Shoulder Block from off of Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table! Max quickly transitions into mounted punches to the skull of the Force of Nature as he is down!

"HOW DO YOU SAY 'REST IN PEACE' IN SPANISH—WHAT IN THE WORLD?! GAAAAAAH, NOT AGAIN! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Cris shouts, once again seeing a Forces of Nature offensive maneuver of doom get thwarted.

"THANK GOD! THANK THE LORD ABOVE THAT MAX FOUND A WAY TO BREAK THAT UP!" Al is relieved. "That was about a second away from turning UGLY!"

"THANK GOD INDEED!" Jonathan agrees.

"Now how do you say, 'I'm going to kick your ass for trying to kill my tag team partner' in Spanish?!" Jeremy inquires.

Max gives Bald Bull a score and a half of rapid-fire punches to deter his head of steam…before crawling over to check on Enrique's condition against the steps. Max offers a hand to help Enrique up, which the Colombian willingly accepts…and the Dragon Kids both stand together, walking with each other's assistance…

…

…

…

…while Bald Bull…seething…starts to rise…

…

…

…

…stands up…

"Max may've saved his partner, but he's also gotten Bald Bull even MADDER…" Cris notes.

"Even more FURIOUS…" Jonathan adds.

…

…

…

…

…runs at the Dragon Kids…

"And even HUNGRIER!" Al adds himself.

…

…

…

…and gets Double Drop Toe Held onto Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table!

"WHOA!" Jonathan backs off from his table out of instinct, his brother Jeremy doing likewise.

"But the DRAGON KIDS saw it coming! They expected it and they prevented it!" Al says.

"…I'm beginning to know EXACTLY why Doc Louis CAN'T STAND these little buggers…" Cris crosses his arms.

The Dragon Kids see Bull's eyes glaze over from the collision with the table…

…

…and, perhaps receiving flashbacks, the Dragon Kids obtain an idea…

…

…

…an idea they proceed to put into action by pushing Bald Bull together onto the announce table with their combined efforts, leaving him prone onto the desk!

"Ohhhhh boy, NOW what? NOW what?" Al asks in wonderment.

"I don't know now what, but I know that we haven't even started the actual SHOW yet and our announce table's in grave danger already!" Jeremy states.

"It was broken before when these two teams met in Chicago, as I do recall in detail!" Jonathan says.

Enrique climbs onto the table…and puts Bald Bull in a Koji Clutch! He does what he can to hold Bald Bull in that spot…

…

…

…

…while Max…goes for a journey…

…back towards the ring…

…

…

…

…and to the top rope in the corner, the crowd starting to sense exactly what Max is looking to do!

"Well, Jon and Jeremy, it MAY be broken again!" Al says. "It MAY be broken very soon! Enrique's holding Bull to the table with this Koji Clutch, and if Max is thinking what I think he's thinking, the Ellises had better get out of dodge!"

"Don't need to tell US twice!" Jeremy nods as he moves CLEAR from the announce desk, the crowd getting frenzied.

"You know, there WAS a perfectly fine table 10 feet or so from us THAT-a-way; you think you could have used THAT so I didn't have to shuffle to pick up my paperwork from here on the off chance that you would do PLUNGING through it?" Jonathan mutters as he picks up his papers and gets out of dodge himself.

Max makes it to the top turnbuckle…staring down at Bald Bull who is slightly stirring in the Koji Clutch…

"MAX UP TOP… MAX READY FOR TAKEOFF…" Al says. "He's not gonna think about it; he's just GOING FOR IT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before Max can leap, Doc Louis gets involved, grabbing Max's ears from behind!

"HEY! DOC LOUIS INTERFERING! DOC LOUIS GETTING INVOLVED!" Al exclaims.

"Doc doesn't want to see this happen!" Cris says. "Protect your investments, Doc! I'm with you here!"

"He's got Max by his EARS!" Al says.

A livid Doc screams, "NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN, BOY! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I REFUSE!" Doc Louis tugs at Max's cochlear nerves…

…but the four-year-old shoos Doc Louis away after some difficulty, giving him a Back Elbow that causes him to drop supine onto the apron. Max then turns back towards the announce table…

…

…

…

…only to receive a Russian paw onto his throat!

"And Max…disposing of Doc Louis—BUT THERE'S SODA! SODA!" Al shouts.

"HE'S ALIIIIIIIVE!" Cris quips with a smile.

Max, completely caught off-guard, freezes in shock…

…

…

…while Bald Bull, having lifted his head up to see Soda grab Max, pushes himself…and rolls clear off of the table, forcing Enrique to let go upon contact with the arena floor…

"BALD BULL'S OFF OF THE TABLE, AS IS ENRIQUE!" Al shouts.

…

…while Soda has Max throttled…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and he Cokeslams Max, taking him off of the top rope and all the way through the Ellis Twins' announce table!**_

"MAAAX—_**COKESLAMMED THROUGH THE TABLE! COKESLAM THROUGH THE TABLE! THE TWINS' ANNOUNCE STATION HAS EXPLODED INTO PIECES! ALL FROM THE COKESLAM BY SODA POPINSKI!**_" Al Michaels screams in exclamation.

"…_**IT'S WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED AT **_**PANDEMONIUM **_**WHEN HE TRIED IT—BUT BETTER LATE THAN NEVER THOUGH! YES! YES! YES!**_" Cris shouts.

The fans chant, "_**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**_" upon impact as now all four men are down and there is strewn table rubble around ringside. Doc Louis is holding his hands to his mouth, screaming, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, MAN! I HOPE YOU'RE ALRIGHT, BECAUSE I KNOW HE'S NOT! OH MY FREAKING GOD!"

"AND LISTEN TO DOC LOUIS! LISTEN! HE SOUNDS ALARMED, BUT ONLY FOR HIS OWN CLIENT, NOT ONE BIT FOR MAX!" exclaims Al.

"BULL WASN'T GETTING PUT THROUGH TWO TABLES IN TWO MATCHES BY THAT FOOL!" Cris shouts. "WAY TO BE, GUYS! WAY TO BE, EVERYBODY!"

"…ARE WE STILL ON?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Jeremy loudly and excitedly tests his audio to Al and Cris, making sure it still works.

"…Owww…I can help you stop yelling by jabbing you in the throat," Cris retorts with a scowl as he picks his ears.

"Oh, buzz off! I'm already out an announce table, which means there's no place for me to rest my hands anymore, so they're free and clear to wrap around your neck and Necrotize your sorry ass if need be," Jeremy shoots back.

"Need WON'T be; I promise you that," Al half-deadpans.

"And with all four men down, that Cokeslam, that maneuver driving Max and Max only through our table right here, has altered the complexion of this contest and where it goes onward if much longer to a SIGNIFICANT degree!" says Jonathan.

…

…

Doc crouches down to check on Soda Popinski…offering him a hand…

…

…

…

…and…Popinski gives Doc a high-five to signify that he is fine, he is raring to go…

…

…although Max…might not be so lucky.

"Doc looking over his Russian client, and it looks like HE'S mobile…but Max…I haven't seen one single jolt out of him…" Jeremy says.

"Who would WANT to move after getting DROPPED like THAT?" Cris smirks.

"…Not very many people…" Jeremy sighs.

"The FIRST thing you've said right all day," Cris says. "And Max won't be one of those few who move. He is OUT."

The Russian Monolith, after forty-five seconds, gets back to his own feet…

…grabbing Max by the beltline of his pants with a single hand…lifting him up and sending him into the ring like he were dropping off a suitcase at the airport. He pushes Max back inside the squared circle…

"And with relative simplicity, Soda Pop sends Max back inside the ring…" Al says.

"Oh man… Oh man, no…" Jeremy puts a hand over his mouth.

"What? Can you feel it about to end?" Cris sneers.

"NO…NO…" Jeremy is shaking his head…but not answering Cris's question.

"Max is DOWN, the table wrecked by his body, his body wrecked in turn by the table…" says Jonathan.

…

…

…enters the ring himself…

…

…

…drops down with Doc cheering at ringside…and the crowd shouting, "NO! NO! NO!"

…

…and covers _Maxito_, making sure to hook the near leg.

"And FINALLY, we have a cover…!" Al says.

"Kiss this dream goodbye, everybody!" Cris blows a mocking kiss and winks with a wave.

"Scott van Buren left with NO CHOICE…but to COUNT," Jonathan says.

Referee Scott van Buren, registering the pinfall, makes the count: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Enrique places Max's foot onto the bottom rope, and the referee spots it, awarding the rope break!

"…mate…! …Right? RIGHT?" Cris looks around…and then spots Max's foot on the bottom rope. "WH-WH-WHAT'S HIS FOOT DOING THERE?! HOW IN THE HELL?!"

"Aha! He couldn't kick out, but he had the presence of mind to just get a limb or even a toe over to that rope at the last minute!" Al says.

"ACTUALLY…I think that somebody helped him along in getting that foot down there…" Jonathan says as he notices Enrique leaning against the ring apron right beside where Max's foot is located.

"…ANOTHER INSTANCE WITH THE DRAGON KIDS BAILING EACH OTHER OUT?! IS THIS A BLOODY JOKE ALREADY?!" Cris is just enraged over this.

"It's tag team wrestling, and for what it did, it was SMART because it preserved the Tag Team Championship reign of the Dragon Kids!" Jeremy says.

"But the question now becomes, how much more time have the Dragon Kids bought for themselves to pull this off before they both reach temporary or permanent ends?" says Al.

Soda Popinski thinks he's already won the match…but Doc Louis is there to shout otherwise, along with his own array of curses, noticing that Enrique put Max's foot onto the bottom rope to save the Dragon Kids and their Tag Team Title reign, to the excitement of the fans! Soda Pop realizes that the match is still in progress…and eventually catches wind of the reason why…

…

…

…

…and Soda rolls out of the ring…grabs Enrique…

…

…

…

…and begins throwing Headbutts at the cut on Enrique's skull, widening it further and further with each succeeding blow!

"And Soda just found out about Enrique's meddling!" Al says.

"Now he's gonna pay DEARLY for it!" Cris nods. "Now he's gonna lose some MORE blood!"

"Soda did not appreciate Enrique's discrete involvement, unfortunately…" Jonathan says.

Soda gives Enrique close to thirteen consecutive Headbutts, opening him up wide…

"All of these, right onto that cut, right at the swelling on his head!" Jonathan says.

"Enrique is a red MESS in his own life force all over his busted face," Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…before picking him up and stretching him in a Torture Rack!

"And now a TORTURE RACK!" Al says. "APPROPRIATE considering its user, the recipient, and the nature of what we are witnessing!"

"Max being TORMENTED by this submission from Soda!" Cris says.

"Soda can't win the match out THERE, but he can drain what remains inside of Enrique and leave this one-on-two in favor of the Forces!" Jonathan says.

Soda bends Enrique almost into two pieces over his massive deltoids, wrenching on Enrique's spine with no remorse, Doc Louis encouraging it the entire way! Enrique can be heard yelping in distress…

…

…

…but what can ALSO be heard is the sound of Enrique's spine BENDING over Soda's shoulders!

"OH MY GOD, I HEARD SOMETHING! I HEARD IT! ENRIQUE'S SPINE—THE CRACK! TH-TH-THE CRACK!" Jeremy exclaims. "SODA POP, STOP IT! PLEASE!"

"You heard his spine crackling, you say?" Cris raises an eyebrow…before telling Jeremy, "Why not SAVOR that sound instead of panicking? Why not just ENJOY the music? Why not just IMMERSE yourself in the sound? Why not? Why NOT?"

Doc loves the sound of that, cupping his own ear to show just how much enjoyment such a noise is providing him! Soda seems to be taking a liking to it also, keeping the Torture Rack firmly applied! The crowd, meanwhile, appears to be more horrified by that sound than anything else!

"AHHHHH! SODAAAA!" Jeremy cries out. "LET HIM GO ALREADY! DOC, TELL HIM TO LET GO! THIS IS JUST INHUMAN! THIS CAN'T EVEN BE LAWFUL!"

"Who gives a crap if it's lawful?!" Cris audibly laughs.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH, YOU SADISTIC PRICK?!" Jeremy shouts at the color commentator.

"I take PLEASURE out of watching this, out of listening to this! If you don't like it, tough sh*t!" Cris hollers.

"There are very FEW people liking THIS!" Al manages to say. "Not Max, not the fans, not me, not Jon, not the bulk of us, CERTAINLY not Enrique for sure…!"

…

Enrique's upper body is hardly responsive…

"Enrique's…oh my God, I think he may literally back been tortured out of consciousness…" Jonathan says.

…

…and his arms begin to droop…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but unbeknownst to Soda…Enrique manages to get his feet on the middle ring rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…and pushes off of that rope with both feet…

"Soda Popinski has reduced the Colombian Kid to the Colombian CORPSE! …Wait, what's going on? What did he just…? NO…" Cris blinks twice.

…

…

…

…somehow managing to grab Soda's arms along the way…

…

…transition from there…

"…NO, NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" Cris panics ever suddenly.

…

…

…

…

…

…and land on the ground, taking Soda down by his arms and head via the Colombian Necktie!

"NOOOOOO, HOOOOOW?! HOOOOW—HE WAS PRACTICALLY DEAD IN SODA'S ARMS! HOW DID HE FIND A WAY TO DO THAT?!" Cris inquires. "TELL ME, DAMN IT!"

"How? HOW? …Well, I'd say that while Enrique's spine may've been getting reduced to Silly Putty…that HEART of his didn't get crushed one bit, God bless him!" Jeremy says.

"Enrique finds a way to turn a TORTURE RACK into a Colombian Necktie onto the ground!" Al says.

The CCW World Tag Team Champion and the former such Champion are both down on the outside…and Doc Louis is scratching and clawing in his pockets for another chocolate bar, visually on edge as he watches this, wondering just how, bleeding and all, these damn Dragon Kids were able to survive for this long…these BELT-HOLDERS, not CHAMPIONS…

…

…

Enrique starts to slowly stir…clutching his damaged spine all along the way…

…

…

…

…

…

…and suddenly, Bald Bull speeds at him like a rampaging animal…

…

…

…only for Enrique to leapfrog over him, causing Bull to Spear the steel ring steps instead, knocking the entire metal staircase over!

"Enrique, fighting against the odds as the cells in his body, rebelling and all—OH MY GOODNESS, THE AVOIDANCE THERE!" Al shouts. "ENRIQUE NOTICED OUT OF THE CORNER OF HIS EYE!"

"And BALD BULL goes recklessly careening into those steel stairs, bowling them over like a bystander in the middle of a racetrack!" Jonathan comments.

"That's a position no one wants!" Jeremy comments.

After toppling the steps, Bull is the one making minimal motion…while Enrique is trying to somehow drag Soda Pop back to the ring, holding him in a Front Facelock and moving his feet as much as he can…trying to make progress…

"Enrique brought Soda down—it took some environmental improvisation, but he DID IT…"

…

…

…

…

…

…but Soda Pop suddenly lifts Enrique up and wrenches on the back once again with a Bear Hug!

"…and he's GOTTA take advantage of it as soon as possible—BUT SODA MAY HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!" Jonathan calls as Soda applies the Bear Hug.

"BEAR HUG IS CINCHED IN! SHADES OF THE CANADIAN BEAR HUGGER OF ALL BEINGS, A FELLOW _PUNCH-OUT! _MAINSTAY!" Al shouts.

"And BACK to that spine and back of his in this predicament!" Jeremy calls.

Soda shakes some of the energy out of the Dragon Kid in the Bear Hug, Enrique's arms waving about almost involuntarily as Soda wrenches him practically to death. The crowd voices its unified concern for Enrique as Soda shows no mercy, using all of the strength he possesses to take Enrique apart and do further damage to the spine. The Colombian Kid lets out a pained scream, his back and spine not able to take much more while Soda keeps a bear's hold of Enrique near the ring apron…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then Max, from the top rope, leaps onto Soda's shoulders with a Diving Double Foot Stomp!

"HANG ON—MAX FROM THE TOP ROPE! MAX WITH A DOUBLE STOMP!" hollers Al.

"SON OF A MILLION AND SEVEN BITCHES IN HELL!" Cris screams and curses.

Soda is irked…

…

…

…

…and thinking fast, Enrique takes advantage of the ensuing downward momentum…

…

…to grab Soda's head and DDT him onto the ring apron's edge!

"DDT! DDT! TURNED INTO A DDT!" Al continues to call. "MAX STOMPED HIM, AND ENRIQUE HOOKED HIS HEAD, WENT ALONG WITH THE MOMENTUM, AND PUT SODA'S SKULL INTO THAT APRON!"

Enrique and Max are in a world of pain…neither of them unscathed by Doc Louis and his clients' all-out assault…but they're still moving…they're still fighting…and the fans are still Believing, as they make vocally clear.

"And Detroit has been BELIEVING in the Dragon Kids since the start; they have NOT been let down!" Jonathan says. "They have supported young Max and Enrique from opening bell onward! It could be paying some dividends! It very well could spell some dividends!"

Max and Enrique combine their efforts to shove the stunned Soda Pop back inside the ring, the Russian boxer appearing vulnerable for a change! Enrique continues to try and collect himself on the outside…

…

…while Max climbs onto the ring apron, Soda Popinski prone on the canvas!

"And MAX…may be in the process of cashing in those dividends for himself and his buddy!" Jeremy says.

Doc Louis tries to run to where Max is, possibly to distract or trip him…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Max is too quick for him, able to Springboard and connect with a Leg Drop to the back of Soda's head! But he's not done; he gets back up and goes to another ring apron, once more with Doc Louis attempting to interfere…

…

…

…but Max delivers a second Springboard Leg Drop to the back of Soda's head!

"DOUBLE DOSE OF LEG DROPS! Whether Doc likes it or not, Max is taking it to Soda, keeping him down, keeping him down at any cost!" Jeremy says.

Max goes to the ring apron—on a different side—for the third time…

"ONE MORE?" Jeremy queries.

"NO MORE!" Cris protests.

…

…

…

…

…

…and against Doc's wishes and desires, Max scores with one more Springboard Leg Drop!

"ONE MORE!" Jeremy exclaims, half-cheering.

"GAAAAAAH!" Cris whines and wails. "DAMN EVERY SINGLE PART OF THIS!"

Max shoots a look at the distressed Doc, almost daring him to try and do something about what is happening! Doc Louis holds his temples in his hands, unable to fathom this again…this happening AGAIN…

"And Doc Louis CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Max is proving him wrong! Max is still here! Max is still active! Max…!" Jonathan outlines the situation.

…

…

…

…

…and Max…pulls Soda Pop's head up from the canvas…

…

…

…

…hooks him up…

…

…

…

…and delivers the S.O.S.!

"Max is giving Soda the S.O.S.!" Jonathan calls.

"S.O.S. connecting!" Al says. "This time, it's to Soda, and this time, it's facedown for Popinski!"

Almost right on cue from here, Enrique, against the odds, fights to the ring apron, the astonished fans cheering this on the whole way!

"And ENRIQUE!" Al mentions. "THERE HE IS!"

"NO! NO, IT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE…!" Cris shudders unimaginably.

Max cheers on his partner as well, willing him to the top…

…

…

…and the Colombia native makes it there…stands on the top turnbuckle…

…gauges…

"DO IT, KEMOSABE!" Jeremy urges from afar.

"THE DRAGON KIDS…BLOWING OUT THE CANDLES…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits the Colombian Splash!

"…FOR THE **FINAL WISH!**" Jonathan exclaims. "**FINAL WISH HERE! FINAL WISH!**"

"**NO GENIE REQUIRED!**" Jeremy quips.

"**NOOOOO!**" Cris cries out in horror over this.

"**COULD IT BE?! FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME…?!**" Al inquires.

Enrique rolls off of Soda, allowing the legal Max to get the pin! Referee Scott van Buren then counts 1…

"**SET IT…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Soda Popinski PRESSES Max off of his shoulders…

"…**FORGE—NOOOO, SODA…!**"

…in a kick-out that actually sends Max flying through the ropes, to the outside…

…

…

…

…

…and into a waiting Bull's Eye from Bald Bull!

"**OHHHHHH!**" Jeremy gasps. "**WHAT A WAY TO KICK OUT OF A PIN! HE FREAKING SENT MAX OUT OF THE RING!**"

"**NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE ALSO SENT MAX DIRECTLY INTO BALD BULL'S WAITING CRANIUM, WHERE HE TAKES HIMSELF ONE HELL OF A BULL'S EYE!**" Al hollers.

"**EVEN WHEN YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE FORCES OF NATURE BEATEN, THEY TURN IT AROUND AND MAKE YOU REGRET YOU THOUGHT SUCH AN ABSURD THING! GOOD ON YOU, MAX!**" Cris claps.

Enrique sees Bald Bull's work, taken aback by the Forces of Nature still having life in them, still doing damage even when assaulted this much…

…

…

…

…and before Bald Bull can even think about it, Enrique slides out of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…and dives through the turnbuckles in a corner, connecting with a Sami Zayn-esque Tornado DDT Suicida!

"BUT ENRIQUE'S GONNA FIGHT FOR HIS FALLEN PARTNER!" Al shouts. "MAX DOWN, BUT ENRIQUE PUTS BULL ON TOP OF HIS HEAD ON THE OUTSIDE! THIS IS BREAKING DOWN AGAIN! EVERYBODY'S ALL AROUND THE PLACE, AND THESE FANS ARE LOVING IT ALL THE DAMN WAY!"

Enrique holds his aching back, having landed on it from the DDT and coughing from doing so…but as he watches Soda Pop also starting to stand, he knows that he needs to make it to his feet before Soda does…so he pushes himself up…

"Enrique had to nurse that back of his; he landed right onto it AFTER that DDT variation…" Jeremy notes. "A bit of an unwanted side effect from his aerial exploit…"

…

…

…

…

…makes it to the top rope after about a third of a minute…

"To his credit, however, he's STILL fighting through it—fighting through the pain in the back, the pain in the head, the pain just about everywhere you want to talk about pain…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…goes for a Dragonrana, but Soda Popinski dodges it, sidestepping! Enrique has the presence of mind to land onto his feet…right in front of the referee…

…

…

…

…and Soda Popinski, turning around, fires a Discus Clothesline…

…**that Enrique ducks, leaving referee Scott van Buren to take the shot, the official going inside out as his clock is utterly cleaned!**

"DRAGONRANA—NO, BUT HE'S ON HIS FEET! Enrique turning around—OHHHHHH!" Al exclaims.

"CALL THE ZOO HEALTHCARE ASSOCIATES; WE'VE GOT US A DOWNED ZEBRA!" Jeremy yells out.

"AND SCOTT VAN BUREN WAS ABSOLUTELY LEVELED WITH THAT DISCUS CLOTHESLINE BY SODA! INADVERTENT OBLITERATION, BUT OBLITERATION NONETHELESS!" Jonathan says.

"BLAME STUPID ENRIQUE FOR GETTING OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!" Cris points the finger of culpability.

"…What on EARTH was he SUPPOSED TO DO, then?!" Al inquires.

"GET HIT! How about THAT?!" Cris answers.

"…Don't even indulge him with an EYE ROLL, Al," Jeremy tells his colleague.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I hear something? Someone? It must have been SO pertinent and I almost regret not paying too much attention to it because this person must ALWAYS have something IMPORTANT to say, hm?" Cris mocks.

"You're a jackass," Jeremy narrows his eyes.

"You would know it," Cris sneers.

"Guys, we're in the middle of a Tag Team Title match right here, and our referee is down!" Al shouts to cut the two off.

"Yes, so what happens NOW?" Jonathan wonders.

Soda looks down at the wrecked referee…grousing with discontent while Doc Louis screams, "NOOOOOOOOO!"…

…

…

…but as Soda turns around, Enrique hits him with a Gamengiri to the face! This backs Soda up…while Enrique looks down and checks on the referee with concern. He too realizes that a downed official does not bode well for the match at hand, especially in the determination of a victor…

…

…

…

…

…but Soda Popinski takes advantage of Enrique's concerns by Big Booting him right on the cut on his head!

"Enrique trying his hand at aiding the official—but SODA POP doesn't care if Enrique cares! He just wants to knock him down, and he did just that!" says Al.

"Man, WICKED Big Boot there by Popinski—right on Enrique's cut as well…" Jeremy says.

Soda staggers a tad bit, backing into the ropes and catching his breath, surveying what is before him…

…

…

…

…before looking at Doc and shouting, "Дайте мне мой напиток!" He waves his hand and holds it open in front of the professed Manager of Champions…

"And now Soda…motioning to Doc Louis…" Al blinks. "…?"

…

…

…

…and Doc smirks, saying, "Thought you'd NEVER ask…"

…

…before handing Soda Popinski his super soda bottle!

"…What's thi—oh NO… No, no, this is NOT what anyone needs!" Al shakes his head rapidly.

"What are you talking about, Al? This is WELCOME! This is VERY MUCH welcome!" Cris grins.

"The trademark SODA of Soda Popinski, the beverage that replenishes him and BOOSTS his energy to a degree that would almost ENSURE the demise of the Dragon Kids at THIS stage of the match!" Jonathan says.

"Hence why they just pulled it out—not good!" Jeremy worries.

Soda cracks the bottle open using the tip of his boot…before holding up the bottle, preparing to take a sip…or a chug…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Max…wanting none of it, Springboards at Soda…

…

…and gets his throat grabbed in mid-air by Soda with his free hand!

"MAX TRYING TO SPRINGBOARD—MAX TRYING TO KNOCK AWAY THE DRINK, BUT HE'S SNAGGED AS HE COMES AT THE RUSSIAN MAULER!" Al calls.

"It WORKED in the Windy City; it was SCOUTED in the Motor City!" Jonathan calls.

Soda sneers at Max, almost scolding him for trying to interrupt Soda's beverage break. Soda holds the bottle in front of Max, saying, "Я предлагаю тост…до конца вашей правления…"

"Maximilian, consider thyself SCREWED…" Cris smirks.

…

…

…

…

…but suddenly…Max grabs the bottleneck with his two hands…

…

…

…

…and pulls the bottle towards him, tilting it down and sticking out his tongue, pouring down the soda onto his own head, catching a few licks of the fluid along the way! Soda glares at the young child in surprise upon seeing this!

"HEY, LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT MAX!" Al shouts. "HE'S…HE'S…"

"HE'S POURING AWAY SODA'S SODA!" Jeremy calls. "And SOME OF ITS going down HIS OWN tube! He's actually taking some sips worth!"

"THAT ISN'T HIS! THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO HIM! HE CAN'T DO THAT! DIDN'T HIS PARENTS EVER TELL HIM THAT STEALING IS WRONG?! WHAT AN UNCIVILIZED CHIMPANZEE MAX IS!" Cris exclaims.

"WHAT—NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Doc yells…as the fans know what Max is doing, and Max knows what he is doing…

…

…

…

…

…and Soda…even MORE displeased that his drink has been interrupted and now STOLEN, goes for the Cokeslam onto Max regardless…

"COKESLAM HIM TO OBLIVION, SODA!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Max lands behind Soda and hits the ropes…

"MAX COUNTERS!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…to deliver a Running Headbutt into the stomach of Soda, leading with his own cranium, blood, burn, eye-patch and all! Soda is doubled over…and Max hits the ropes and repeats with a second such Headbutt to the gut, torpedo-style!

"And NOW a double dose of HEADBUTTS! Leading with his head into Soda's stomach!" Al calls.

"Like a MISSILE, launching himself into the _Punch-Out! _veteran! Over and over!" Jonathan says.

Max hits the ropes a third time…and this time, he Front Dropkicks Soda into the opposite set of ropes, rendering him in a daze! Recovering quickly, _Maxito _runs up to the top rope in the corner, ascending with urgency…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…he Diving Hurricanranas Soda from the top rope OVER the ropes where Soda was standing, sending him all the way to the outside!

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?!" Cris exclaims.

"I think that soda Max poured out is actually providing him with some residual effects!" Jeremy hypothesizes.

"Yeah, Max looks like he's finding a second, third, maybe even a FOURTH gear!" Al says.

Max slides back inside the ring, amped up by his own adrenaline…and upon seeing Bald Bull starting to rise on one part of ringside, Max hits the ropes…

"Off of the ropes…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Bull with a Suicide Dive!

"SUICIDE DIVE TO BALD BULL!" Al shouts.

"SOARING AND SCORING!" Jeremy says for Al on the dive.

"THANK YOU!" Al graciously tells the Black Mamba, who chuckles.

Max gets back up immediately, gets back inside the ring…

…

…hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and this time, he gives Soda Pop a Suicide Dive, causing him to bounce into the barricade behind him!

"AND ANOTHER SUICIDE DIVE, THIS ONE FOR SODA!" Al calls.

Max returns to the ring, hits the ropes again, going in the opposite direction…

…

…

…

…

…

…and sends Bald Bull into the barricade with a Suicide Dive once again!

"SECOND ONE TO BALD BULL!" Al keeps count.

Max goes back in, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Soda with a Suicide Dive again!

"AND A SECOND ONE TO SODA!" Al calls.

At this point, the crowd proceeds to hum along with Max's offense, seeing him go back and forth to both of the Forces! The PBS Kid, firing on cylinders he didn't even know he had, hits the ropes inside the ring yet again…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives Bald Bull his third Suicide Dive straight!

"AND A THIRD ONE TO BALD BULL!" Al shouts.

Max goes back to the ring, the crowd humming once more…

…and he hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives Soda HIS third Suicide Dive!

"AND A THIRD ONE TO SODA!" Al yells. "OH MY! OH MY! OH MY!"

Max gets up and starts shaking the security barricade in front of him, the fans in the front row loving what they're seeing, starting to feel the heart of Max beating in their own chests as well! The four-year-old climbs onto the security barricade, Soda Pop leaning against the ring apron forward…

"MAX HAS GONE COMPLETELY APE! HE _HAS_ FOUND MULTIPLE BACK-UP GEARS!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Now he's on the BARRICADE!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max gives Soda a Missile Dropkick to the back, which is enough to cause Soda to roll into the ring! Inside, Enrique stands back up and sees Soda Pop now supine…

"MISSILE DROPKICK! Soda rolled back in…!"

…

…

…and Enrique delivers a Standing Shooting Star Press onto the Russian!

"SHOOTING STAR SPLASH BY ENRIQUE! THE COLOMBIAN KID BACK UP AS WELL!" Al calls.

Bald Bull starts to rise near his own barricade…

"…Bald Bull's coming to, stirring and standing…" Jonathan points out.

…

…and noticing this, Max runs into the ring and climbs to the top rope…

…

…while motioning for Enrique to follow suit on the same turnbuckle!

"Do I even want to KNOW what these two whippersnappers—whose NECKS I wish were whipped and snapped—are planning to do NOW?" Cris groans.

"I know I want to know!" Jeremy states.

"I don't care if YOU want to know; your knowledge or lack thereof is nothing more than a PUNCHLINE to me," Cris rolls his eyes. "MY concern is the fact that as we speak, those Tag Team Belts seem to be more and more DOOMED to remain just BELTS and never again CHAMPIONSHIPS like this!"

"Cris, you and Doc Louis have GOT to be OUT OF YOUR MINDS if after a performance like THIS, you're going to believe that crap coming out of your mouth!" Al states. "The Dragon Kids, more than anything, are PROVING beyond a shadow of ANYONE'S doubt why they ARE the World Tag Team Champions, and if they make it out of this, it'll all but SOLIDIFY it! But, back to the matter at hand, WHAT are these guys doing?"

Enrique blinks once, wondering what Max has in mind…but after taking another look into the eyes (eye) of his friend, he realizes what Max wants him to do. Obliging, Enrique climbs up the corner…

…

…

…

…

…and climbs…onto Max's back!

"…Okay, NOW I have more questions than answers!" Jeremy says.

"What in the WORLD?" Jonathan says. "What the devil…?"

"Max has Enrique piggybacked…and they're both on that top turnbuckle…staring at Bull…" Al details the situation.

Max is holding onto Enrique's body behind his own…

…

…

…and the two set their collective sights onto Bull on the floor…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before performing a Diving Flipping Backpack Senton, both of the Dragon Kids knocking Bull down!

"AND A KUSHIDA-LIKE DIVE TO THE FLOOR!" Jonathan calls. "DIVING SOMERSAULT SENTON, WHILE MAX WEARS ENRIQUE LIKE A JETPACK!"

"WOW! …Hey, that's actually a cool name for it: the Jetpack," Jeremy muses. "That might just stick!"

"Yeah, stick like dog crap to your sneaker—this is DOG CRAP ON A SNEAKER!" Cris cries out in distress over all of this. "BALD BULLLL! SODAAA! DOOOOOC! FORCEEEEEES!"

The fans admire the creativity from the Dragon Kids, and the end result incites them even further! Enrique nurses his spine on the outside while Bald Bull is down…and Max…

…is working his way back onto the ring apron!

"Enrique going to collect his bearings, but MAX is looking to seal this deal and capitalize!" Jonathan says.

Max sees Soda Popinski still down, still on his back…

…

…and the brother of Emmy signals for a 450 Splash with his hands, making an ascent for the top!

"I don't like that symbol; I DON'T LIKE THAT SYMBOL…" Cris braces himself.

"Max wanted to do it earlier but was interrupted by a Cokeslam; can he get it to go NOW? Will he hit it NOW?" Al inquires.

Max makes it to the top rope…

…

…

…

…jumps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and connects with the 450 Splash flush onto Soda Popinski!

"YES, HE WILL—AND HE GOT ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT WITH THE 450!" Al exclaims.

"PICTURE-PERFECT 450-DEGREE SPLASH…BUT WHAT OF OUR REFEREE SCOTT VAN BUREN?" Jonathan asks.

"HE'S STILL DOWN! That Clothesline laid him UP and OUT!" Jeremy says.

Max instinctively hooks a leg…but almost as soon as he does, he realizes that the referee is still out of it! Max runs a hand through his hair and a light sigh before crawling to Scott van Buren and trying to shake him awake, trying to pull him towards the location of the would-be pinfall…

"Take your time, Scotty—feel free to nap for a little while if you want to! You DO NOT need to give into Max's demands!" Cris states. "You're the ref! You can do WHATEVER you want! In fact, go to the back and get an ice pack for that neck of yours!"

…

…

…

…but as he does so, he doesn't notice who else is now in the ring.

"Wait a second… Wait a sec—MAX DOESN'T SEE…" Al starts to speak.

…

…

Max continues to attempt reviving the ref…

"MAX, KID, KID, LOOK OUT! LOOK OOOOUT!" Al tries to warn Max…too late…

…

…

…

…

…**when Doc Louis smashes the empty glass soda bottle over the back of Max's head!**

"**OH MY GOD, THE GLASS SODA BOTTLE OVER THE SKULL OF MAX, RIGHT TO THE BACK OF THE BRAIN!**" hollers Al.

"**FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING, WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE FOR THAT?!**" Jonathan exclaims in disdain. "**WHY WOULD YOU STICK YOURSELF INTO THIS YET AGAIN?!**"

"**FOR HIS CLIENTS, JON! FOR HIS CLIENTS!**" Cris shouts. "PLUS, MAX HAD IT COMING FOR LETTING THE REFEREE GET HIT—oh no, actually that was Enrique…" Cris strokes his chin. "…Well, the karma was gonna get ONE of them eventually!"

Doc Louis scowls bitterly and deeply at the now-downed Max, looking at his blood leaking onto the canvas—now both from the front AND the back of his head…

"Yeah, you BS your way out of that," Jeremy waves Cris off. "But Doc Louis—whoa-whoa, NOW look at him!"

…

…

…

…and then the _Punch-Out! _Trainer proceeds to mount Max with punches to the face! Doc Louis all but loses his mind and sanity with repeated blows while the fans boo this display monumentally! Doc Louis shakes Max by the hair and shouts, "I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M SICK OF THIS AND I'M SICK OF YOU! YOU ARE NOT A CHAMPION! YOUR BUDDY IS NOT A CHAMPION! MY CLIENTS ARE THE CHAMPIONS! YOU PATHETIC CINDERELLA STORY! ALL OF THIS BLOOD AND SWEAT AND TEARS WILL BE FOR NOTHING BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE—"

Doc cuts himself off…

…

…

…

…and STAR PUNCHES Enrique off of the ring apron!

"DOC LOUIS has lost his entire bag of MARBLES—ENRIQUE JUST GOT PUNCHED OUT!" Al exclaims.

"Not just punched out…but STAR Punched out! Good Lord!" Jonathan says.

Doc glares at him, and glares at the apoplectic crowd, some of whom audibly bring up Little Mac's name…to which an enraged Doc Louis hollers, "I INVENTED THE F**KING STAR PUNCH!" Doc kicks away the broken glass pieces from inside the ring, sending them to ringside before he rolls back outside of the ring himself…

…

…

…

…and picks up a steel chair from underneath the ring!

"OH NO, THIS IS NOT WHAT WE NEED! THIS IS NOT WHAT WE NEED—THE MATCH WAS EXTRAORDINARY, AND IT DIDN'T AND DOESN'T NEED YOU TO MAR IT WITH YOUR ANTICS BECAUSE YOU HAVE A PERSONAL ISSUE WITH MAX AND ENRIQUE!" Jonathan protests.

"I DISAGREE! I say BECAUSE of his issue, HE should get his shot in!" Cris says.

"The PUNCHES weren't enough? The strikes behind the referee's back weren't enough? The BOTTLE wasn't enough?! He cut open the BACK of Max's head too, by the way!" Jonathan brings up.

"Oh, really? That's great!" Cris thumbs-up. "But anyway, no, it WASN'T enough—not to compensate for the pain of SUNDAY, the FWAs, YESTERDAY and earlier TONIGHT, so Doc Louis gets my stamp of approval to LAY THESE CREAMPUFFS TO TOTAL WASTE so we don't get to see them as Tag Team Belt-Carriers ever again!"

Doc returns to the ring with a pure vengeance…while Max is holding his head in aggravating pain, both sides of it killing him…

…

…and Doc…is looking to make that pain even WORSE.

"Max is in a HORRIBLE way right now—Doc Louis, have some decorum here!" Al implores.

"This IS decorum, Al Michaels!" Cris debates. "This is respect paid back in kind!"

"How do you figure?!" Jeremy shouts.

"You're too stupid to understand it!" Cris answers back.

…

…

Somehow, Max is starting to get up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Doc Louis…swings the chair…

…

…and…Max dodges it, and the chair ends up accidentally hitting Soda Popinski in the torso instead!

"Mr. Sandman's not here, but Max may be headed for a vacation in Dreamland—OH! OR PERHAPS HE MIGHT NOT BE!" Jonathan says. "MAX AVOIDS THE CHAIR, AND DOC NAILS SODA!"

"Soda takes the chair to the body! And Doc swung that thing HARD as heck, didn't he?" Al speaks.

"You BET he did, and he's probably regretting it!" Jeremy states.

Doc holds his mouth agape, unable to understand how Max was able to somehow evade that, while also checking on the state of his client in front of him…

…

…

…

…

…

…before he turns around and opts to try again…only for Max to Dropkick the chair into Doc's face!

"And MAX is gonna take care of Doc Louis!" Al calls. "Dropkicking the chair right between the eyes!"

Doc falls to the mat…and Soda, still wincing but still standing, fires a Tomagavk Max's way…

…

…

…

…

…but Max evades that too, picks up the chair…

"Tomagavk MISSED…"

…

…

…

…throws the chair at Soda, who catches it…

…

…

…

…

…and Max delivers a Chair-Assisted Double Knee Facebreaker!

"Max gives him the chair—DOUBLE KNEE FACEBREAKER!" Al calls.

"CHAIR-ASSISTED MAX DRIIIIIVE!" Jeremy exclaims. "GET IT?! IT'S MAX'S NAME BUT IT'S SOUICHI'S—"

"**SHUT THE F**K UP, G**DAMN IT!**" Cris shrieks.

Soda is sent backward in another daze…

…

…

…

…and Enrique Springboards from the apron, out of nowhere…

…

…

…and delivers a Backcracker to Soda from the air!

"AND LET'S ADD A BACKCRACKER OUT OF THE AIR FOR GOOD MEASURE!" Al exclaims. "ENRIQUE COMES IN FOR THE ASSIST!"

Soda is dropped…and the Dragon Kids reunite in the center of the ring, seeing Soda supine once again, almost back where it was moments earlier. But this time…the two of them have an idea to implement, to finish this match once and for all…

"THE DRAGON KIDS STANDING TALL! THE DRAGON KIDS…FOR THEMSELVES, FOR THE FANS, FOR PBS KIDS…THEY COULD BE ONE MOVE AWAY FROM DOING THE IMPOSSIBLE TWICE IN A FREAKING ROW!" Al exclaims.

Max and Enrique ascend to the top rope together…both standing side-by-side on the same turnbuckle…

"I know what THIS is!" Jeremy says.

"We've seen them do THIS two times before; once on _Ozone 39_, once at _Pandemonium_,and it was called the DREAM COME TRUE…!" Al introduces the move.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before they can leap, Doc Louis is back on the apron, and he jabs Max and Enrique in their eyes (in Max's case, his GOOD eye) with the now-jagged broken bottle!

"OH MY, DOC LOUIS AGAIN! AGAIN! …REALLY?! COME ON!" Al is disgusted.

"HE JUST TOOK THE BROKEN BOTTLE AND RAMMED THE JAGGED PORTION INTO MAX AND ENRIQUE'S EYES!" Jonathan shouts. "HOW LETHAL CAN YOU GET?! HOW MUCH DO YOU HAVE TO DESPISE THESE TWO TO GO TO THAT DAMN LENGTH?!"

"DOC LOUIS ISN'T GOING TO LET THE TRAVESTY HAPPEN TWICE! HE'S JUST NOT!" Cris shouts.

With both of the Dragon Kids blinded, Doc pushes them both off of the top turnbuckle to send them crashing to the mat! The fans are livid with Doc's intervention, booing profusely while Doc Louis shouts, "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, DAMN IT! DON'T YOU WANT LEGITIMATE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS?! THIS IS FOR YOUR BENEFIT!"

Then the crowd cheers…

"What the…?" Cris blinks twice.

…

…

…but not for Doc Louis's speech. Instead…

"…WHAT THE…?" Cris repeats.

…

…

…

…it's for Sportacus performing a Spinning Reverse Roundhouse Kick to Doc's ankles, sweeping him off of the apron!

"HANG ON! LOOK! IT'S SPORTACUS!" exclaims Al Michaels. "SPORTACUS IS HERE!"

"SPORTACUS just knocked Doc Louis off of the apron and down to the floor! And Doc Louis…looks SURPRISED to see him!" says Jeremy.

"Some people HERE are as well, but remember – Sportacus wrestled Aran Ryan last night on _Ozone 39_, and the Universal Champ nearly looked out to break Sportacus's NECK that evening with his Blarney Stone onto the outside floor and second one inside the ring! Word is he may've had a stinger from those that night!"

"Well, he's not letting Doc Louis muck things up HERE any longer!" Jeremy says. "Thank goodness!"

Doc Louis falls to his bottom on the outside floor, eyes wide in surprise from Sportacus's appearance! The _LazyTown_ hero, his trademarked "10" beeper on his chest flashing, looks down at the manager, who is stammering, "W-w-what are you—what are YOU doing here? What purpose do YOU have? Didn't my boy Aran do something to that neck of your—"

Sportacus interrupts Doc's queries by grabbing his wrist, forcing the broken bottle out of his hand…and pulling Doc towards the nearby ring post. Sportacus then digs into his left boot…

…

…

…

…

…and reveals a pair of…

"HANDCUFFS!" Jeremy shouts out loud.

Sportacus opens up the cuffs…

"Sportacus bringing out something…to seemingly NEUTRALIZE Doc Louis?" Al inquisitively states.

…

…and proceeds to cuff Doc Louis's wrist…

…

…then his other wrist…with the steel ring post in-between his hands and his body, rendering the _Punch-Out! _Trainer trapped!

"Yes, he's TRAPPED him! He's rendered Doc Louis tied up by those cuffs!" says Al.

"What are you gonna do NOW, Doc?" Jeremy sticks out his tongue.

"I GET what Aran did last night, but even after THAT, I don't see WHAT REASON Sportacus even HAS to be OUT HERE!" Cris argues. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HIS MOTIVE! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! MAKE IT STOPPPP!"

Doc tries to squirm out of the predicament, but nothing doing as Sportacus nods confidently. While Doc tries to question why Sportacus is doing any of this…Sportacus simply tells him, "Like it or not, Doc Louis, YOU are going to watch this…" Sportacus motions to the ring, where the Dragon Kids are holding their eyes and trying to regain their sight.

"Sportacus just told Doc Louis that he is going to watch this happen whether he wants to or not—he's going to be front row to witness the Dragon Kids keep their Titles!" Al says.

Sportacus enters the ring…and he checks on Max and Enrique's states, exclaiming, "Guys, guys!" while grabbing Max first…and helping him up to his feet, guiding him along before Max is able to recognize what is before him. Max, who is also somewhat wondering why Sportacus is out there…isn't about to question it, as he reaches for the downed Soda, now knowing where he is. As this happens, Sportacus moves on to Enrique and works on getting him to stand. Sportacus steers the Colombian Kid to the corner of the ring, where he is able to, somewhat by instinct and somewhat by cognizance, start climbing to the top rope again.

"And now Sportacus is in the ring…and he's helping out the Dragon Kids—checking on them, guiding them along…" Jonathan says. "They're STILL blinded partially by the broken bottle they were jabbed with…"

"…Max is back up standing—he had to grope at the air for a while, but with Sportacus there, he's now aware!" Jeremy says. "…And I just made a rhyme!"

"Nobody CARES!" Cris snaps.

"Hey, you continued my rhyme! Nice!" Jeremy kills Cris with his kindness…which is really just him trolling the man.

Max holds Soda by the head, the Russian Monolith on his knees…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he connects with the S.O.S.! Sportacus looks at the referee, starting to check on him as he crouches down…

…

…

…

…

…and Enrique, after almost three-quarters of a minute, reaches the top rope…standing tall and primed onto the top turnbuckle to complete the Final Wish…

"The S.O.S. is hit! Now all Enrique has to do is climb! Make it up there, and do his part! ONE MORE Colombian Splash—it got the job done on Sunday…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**but suddenly, Sportacus gives Enrique a Sportakick, nailing him right in the front of his skull!**_

"…and it could get the job done here toni—_**OH MY GOD! WHA—…?!**_" Al is confounded what what he's just seen, reacting with the entire crowd!

"_**D-D-D-D-DID SPORTACUS…?!**_" Jeremy has to rub his eyes profusely to figure this out.

"_**HE…HE SPORTAKICKED HIM?!**_" Jonathan announces it, but the way it comes out shows that HE'S questioning it too!

"_**HOLY…!**_" Cris only has that word to say.

**Enrique is floored, almost out on his feet on the top rope…**

…

…

…

…

…

…**but not for long…**

…

…

…

…

…_**as the Sportakick sends him falling off of the top rope to the floor, with his face SMACKING into the prior toppled steel ring steps!**_

"**ENRIQUE FALLING**_**—OHHHHHHHHHHH! JESUS CHRIST!**_" Al shouts as he sees the sickening descent!

"_**OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO! ENRIQUE! ENRIQUE—oh my God, somebody needs to check on that kid RIGHT NOW…**_" Jeremy is heavily worried as he watches the fall.

Between the event and the resulting impact, the crowd in the Palace of Auburn Hills is thunderstruck! Some fans are still choking on their stifled gasps! Even Doc Louis is speechless, something utterly rare for him in any instance! But the most surprised individual of them all appears to be Max, who lifts his head up and notices that Enrique has been felled and sent to the floor…and judging from the scene, he only knows one option as to who is responsible…

…

Sportacus emotionlessly glances at Enrique, knowing that the cut on his head has to be even WORSE after that fall, knowing that Enrique is most likely unconscious after it…and it seems as though even he is processing all of the ramifications behind what he has just done.

"…**Sportacus just Sportakicked Enrique…off of the top turnbuckle and sent him meeting the steel steps with his skull…and Sportacus…showing NO FORM of remorse or concern…for what he just did…!**" Jonathan says in an awed tone.

…

…

Max, a mix of worry, confusion, and disdain in his heart, manages to stand, about to approach Sportacus…

"**And MAX is…—he doesn't even know what to MAKE of any of this!**" Jeremy says.

"**Nor do half of US!**" Al adds.

…

…

…but before he can, Sportacus quickly runs to the ropes…Handsprings his way off of them on the rebound…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives Max a Handspring Cutter to drop him in the ring, face and burn hitting the mat with a purpose!

"**AND NOW MAX EATS THAT! SPORTACUS PLANTING HIM AS WELL!**" Al calls. "**…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHAT IS THIS WE'RE WITNESSING OUT OF SPORTACUS OF ALL PEOPLE?!**"

Sportacus now gives an emotionless glance at Max, the other half of the Dragon Kids he has attacked…and the fans are still trying to figure this situation out, some of them screaming, "**WHYYYYYYYYYY?!**" out loud. Sportacus, whether he heard them or not, did not pay them any mind. He just looked down at the PBS Kid…both PBS Kids…

…

…

…

…

…

…before taking his time and exiting the ring, simply standing on the apron, his expression not changing one bit.

"…Again, no remorse… I think it's all still…registering to him…" Cris slowly talks in serious fashion.

"It's still registering to ME right here!" Jeremy states.

…

Meanwhile, Soda Popinski starts to slowly come to, sitting up and looking over at Max, who has been laid out by the LazyTowner unbeknownst to him…

"Soda Pop…coming to…saved from what was about to be a…Colombian Splash, and now…now…I…I can't even find the WORDS, ladies and gentlemen! This WHOLE SCENE has me at a loss on what to even SAY! I mean…" Al throws his hands up in confusion.

…

…

…and while he is starting to catch his bearings…

…

…someway, so is Max…who very weakly lifts up his head…

…

…

…and looks in Sportacus's direction, almost as though he would find some answer behind his deeds…

"…Max with a look at…Sportacus…" Jeremy murmurs.

…

…

…

…

…but his stream of consciousness is interrupted by Soda Pop applying a Vodka Vise Grip!

"…Maybe looking for an answe—oh no!" Jeremy gasps.

"Back to business is Soda Popinski—NOW A VODKA VISE GRIP! THIS MATCH HAS YET TO CONCLUDE!" Al reminds everybody.

"…That's right… That's right…" Cris realizes slowly. "…POP HIS HEAD LIKE A ZIT, SODA! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT—HE'S ALL YOURS! NOTHING HE CAN DO NOW, NO PARTNER TO SAVE HIM! PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY!"

"Well, it didn't take YOU long to snap back into your unbearable state of being," Jeremy scoffs.

"SHUT IT, JEREMY, AND PAY ATTENTION! WE'RE WITNESSING THE ENDGAME RIGHT HERE! THIS IS THE COUP DE GRACE TO THIS ALL!" Cris exclaims.

"MAX AND ENRIQUE…THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT 'EM!" Al says.

"Actually, they DO know WHAT…they DON'T know WHY…" Jonathan clarifies accurately.

Soda, not knowing (and frankly, not caring) how this came about, channels all of his energy into popping Max's skull like a grape! Max yells out in distress, no partner to help him, no strength to escape…and all he can do is continue looking at Sportacus, in the hopes that before he is put to sleep, he can find out why Sportacus did what he had done…

…

…

…but Max is starting to fade…fade…

"And the last thing Max is seeing…Max is looking at…the man who came to this ring to HELP…and promptly…turned…" Jonathan says. "…I-I-I-I STILL can't wrap my head around it!"

"Well, let's wrap our heads around something we can ALL tell and see—it's the FALL of the Dragon Kids! It's happening, and it's a treat!" Cris smiles. "Zoe Payne may not be in there, but Max is sloooowly about to take himself a nap!"

…

…his limbs go completely numb…

…

…

…

…

…and in less than a minute, the brother of Emmy is on the mat, cataleptic at the feet of Soda Popinski. Max is flat on his back, the whole situation out of his hands…

…and Doc Louis, slowly progressing out of his own shocked state, starts hooting positively for what is now his clients' dominant position!

"And much like Cris has snapped out of it, so has Doc Louis, as now HE sees Max virtually unconscious on the mat and REALIZES what all of this MEANS…!" Al says.

Soda looks down at Max, standing up from the canvas…

…

…

…before he hears, "_Yolumdan çekil! Yolumdan çekil!_"…

…from Bald Bull, who is almost perched onto the top rope!

"And Sportacus continues to obser—oh no…oh COME ON, do you NEED THIS?" Jeremy complains.

"Bald Bull wants to add an exclamation point of his own!" Al says.

Soda Popinski nods to his partner, giving him all of the room he requires…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so that Bald Bull can deliver the Bosphorus Splash onto Max!

"BOSPHORUS SPLASH!" Al calls. "And Max is FLATTENED!"

"Flattened like a piece of lahmacun!" Cris quips…before looking at the camera. "…Look it up!"

Bald Bull ROARS triumphantly from his successful flight, and he and Soda both come to an agreement that it's about to be all over. The two of them grab Max from off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…grab him by the throat, one hand apiece…

"And NOW, now the Forces are going to double up!" Al says. "This is…!"

…

…

…

…hoist Max up…holding him…holding him…

"Nowhere for you to go, Maxie…nowhere but DOWN…"

…

…

…

…

…and LEVEL Max with the Natural Disaster!

"Aaaaaaand NATURAL DISASTER!" Cris calls happily.

"…The Natural Disaster, Double Chokeslam by the Forces of Nature…and Sportacus's presence, no matte how many questions it raises, isn't stopping the Forces from proceeding as normal…!" Al says.

Soda Popinski drops down, and he pins Max while hooking a leg, Bald Bull pushing the referee by his head to get his attention before stepping away…all while Sportacus watches on from the apron behind the ref stoically. Amidst the fans' anger and grief, Doc Louis begins to grow a big, wide, gleeful grin…

"N-no…NO…no, guys, this CAN'T HAPPEN…" Jeremy says as this sets in.

"It's happening!" Cris grins and nods blissfully.

"NO WAY…" Jeremy shakes his head.

"Iiiiiit's happening!" Cris sings.

"NOT LIKE THIS!" Jeremy exclaims. "Doc Louis is PROUD OF THIS…?!"

"Why SHOULDN'T he be?! This is GREAT!" Cris cheers.

"This is…this is NOT great! This is TERRIBLE! This is WRONG! What about the Dragon Kids?! What about…?" Jeremy is distraught with everything going on.

"It's the price you pay when you Believe in two little kids," Cris shrugs and sneers.

"And Sportacus is…he's just watching ALL of this! The damage HE caused!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…as referee Scott van Buren goes to count: …1…

"ALLOW ME!" Cris proudly declares. "CHECK…"

"No, no, no, no, no, PLEASE!" Jeremy begs. "Not this way! It CAN'T all just END this damn way!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2…

"…AND…" Cris continues.

"Max, you can do it! I KNOW you can do it! Kick out, man! Kick out, man! Kick out, kick out, kick out!" Jeremy puts his hands together as though to pray on this, hoping for another surprise, another miracle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…**MATE!**" Cris completes. "HA-HA!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Jeremy dejectedly cries. "**No…no…oh, damn it…**" The bell sounds.

"**FORCES GET THE TITLES BACK! THEY REGAIN THE TITLES!**" Cris squeals with happiness while the Detroit faithful are in a state of combined perplexity, disarray, resentment, and dismay…mostly that fourth one as they make it known in any case with a massive wave of boos over boos over boos…while Sportacus remains stoic…Max and Enrique are motionless…and the Forces of Nature are roaring triumphantly inside the ring, Doc Louis on his knees celebrating at ringside while in handcuffs with a wide grin on his face.

"The Forces of Nature…are your two-time and NEW CCW World Tag Team Champions…" Al manages to blurt out while "Domination" by Evan Jones plays.

"Here are your winners…and…the NEWWWWWWWWW CCW World Tag Team Champions," Blader DJ is drowned out by louder catcalls as he emphasizes the adjective "NEW" and accentuates it. He then completes the proclamation, "…Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, The Forces of Nature!"

"This…this just isn't fair!" Jeremy cries. "Max and Enrique, they HAD IT! They HAD IT, and then…WHY?! WHY, Sportacus?!"

"I have no answer for you, Jeremy, but I know one thing for certain: what he just did was more heroic than anything he ever did in LazyTown!" Cris proclaims. "He has SAVED the CCW World Tag Team Championship! Saved it from further denigration by the Dragon Kids! We have REAL Champions now! YES!"

"Enrique and Max…they were talking to Sportacus earlier backstage, and he was wishing them LUCK—was that all…?" Jonathan's voice trails off.

As Bald Bull and Soda Popinski are given their Tag Team Championship straps by the timekeeper…Sportacus is now at ringside…beside Doc Louis…

…

…

…

…with a key in his hand that he removed from his boot. Observers look on with intrigue…

…

…as Sportacus frees Doc by opening the cuffs. Doc Louis looks at Sportacus with slight bemusement…

…

…

…and then sees Sportacus extend an open hand to him! Fans are taken HEAVILY aback…

…

…as Doc Louis ACCEPTS the handshake!

"WHAT?!" Jeremy can't believe it. "DOC LOUIS…SPORTACUS…SHAKING HANDS?!"

"…Well, what do you presume THAT alludes to?" Jonathan inquires.

"He…he was in a match AGAINST Aran Ryan yesterday! We DO remember this, RIGHT?!" Jeremy asks.

"…SODA AND BULL didn't do anything to him…" Cris mentions.

Sportacus walks up the entrance ramp on his own…while Doc Louis enters the ring…and he goes crazy with his celebration with his clients. "CALLED IT! CALLED IT! HAHA!" he exclaims, grabbing the Titles himself and shouting, "THEY'RE CHAMPIONSHIPS AGAIN! NO MORE FLUKES! FLYING PIGLETS GOT THEIR WINGS CLIPPED! HOLD THE ORANGE SLICES; THERE'S NO MORE BLUE MOON! THIS AIN'T MONDAY NIGHT, SO LIGHTNING AIN'T STRIKING! GENERAL MILLS IS SHUT DOWN, SO WE'RE OUT OF LUCKY CHARMS!" Soda Pop lifts Doc up onto his shoulders, and from above Doc shouts at the fallen Dragon Kids, "HOW'S THAT STORY FEEL NOW, KIDDIES?! FEEL-BAD STORY NOW! FEEL-BAD, 'CAUSE IT ENDS IN DISAPPOINTMENT! IT ALWAYS DOES! I TOLD YOU THIS!"

"…What a horrible 48 hours this has been for the Dragon Kids…" Jeremy feels the pain himself.

The DLP contingent egress from the ring, Doc Louis stoked to the max over his clients becoming two-time Tag Team Champions, the Dragon Kids' reign over within a week…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and once they leave…only the Dragon Kids are left there…in silence.

…

Enrique slowly starts to awaken, though it is clear in his face that he has no idea what just happened. But Max…he's aware enough to know…and he appears to be on the verge of tears. The crowd looks at them…some younger fans are actually crying now…

…

…and…Max crawls and slides out of the ring…walking to the timekeeper's area…

…picking up a microphone, leaning against the security barricade…trying to piece something together…

…

…

…

…

…and he finally says, looking down…

…

"…_We're sorry…_"

…

The mic slips out of Max's fingers…and the boy slowly picks himself up and starts to leave…Enrique doing the same as well with his open wound. And fans…aren't sure how to take this… Some in the front row try to encourage them, tell them it was not their fault…

"…Sorry? 'We're sorry'?" Jeremy murmurs. "…Oh man…Max…don't take this so hard… Max…Enrique…you guys did great; YOU DIDN'T KNOW…"

Truth or not…they had lost…and they took themselves to the back without their Belts, the crowd feeling their pain…or…maybe not…they might FULLY understand…but it hurts… That much is true…

* * *

Backstage, Sportacus appears to be walking out of the building…or to some other undisclosed location, still wearing the same stoic expression in his face. He's not doing any flips, any jumps, any fancy aerials… He's simply walking down the hallway…

…

…which allows Maria Menounos to catch up with him.

"Sportacus!" Maria shouts. "Normally it's a cardio workout to get to you for an interview, but you made it easier for me here! Thanks! You must know that I hate sweating out my hair…" Maria flips her hair with one hand and a somewhat sultry smirk. "But anyway, I do have to ask: as much as I kind of enjoyed you Sportakicking those Dragon Kids' hopes and dreams out of the sky and into a ditch…why? What prompted such a lovely deed? And that handshake with Doc Louis…does that mean what I think it means? Can you explain?"

Sportacus turns to face Menuonos…

…

…and his stoic expression turns into a more personable one, almost friendly in fact.

"Why, yes, of course," Sportacus says. "I CAN explain my actions to you, Maria, and as a matter of fact, it would be my pleasure." He smiles brilliantly at her.

…

…

…

…aaaand he just keeps on smiling.

…

…keeeeeeps on smiling…

…

Maria opens her arms. "…Well?"

"Well what?" Sportacus asks curiously.

"…You said you were happy to explain?" Maria reminds him.

Sportacus chuckles. "Yes, I did…and I will EXACTLY that…when I feel like it." Sportacus then pulls out an apple from his pocket, placing it in Maria's hand. "Here, have this. Enjoy the rest of your evening, okay?" Sportacus grins at her and prepares to take off for a leap…before starting to simply walk normally away. Maria just stands there holding the apple and blinking at this event.

* * *

And in another section of backstage…

…

…Enrique is sitting down on the floor, his head resting against a metal door, his eyes still not entirely in focus…

…

…while Max is sitting on a crate…everything setting in. The blood down his face…is mixing with another kind of fluid…from his eyes…and he is trying to hide it, being a big boy in his own mind…but considering everything he finds it incredibly difficult…if not impossible.

…

Just then, the dejected Dragon Kids are met by fellow PBS Kids Inez Ramon and Jackie LeRange of the Cyber Girls, whose faces are coated with concern.

"Guys…" Jackie gently approaches them, trying to put a hand on Max's shoulder…

…but Max looks away from Jackie and Inez, almost as though he was ashamed of it all.

"Max, don't be like this…" Inez says in as comforting a tone as she possibly can muster.

"…Just leave me alone, please… Leave both of us alone…" Max sniffles, again, trying to keep the tears from coming down.

"Max, stop! You and Enrique were UNBELIEVABLE out there!" Jackie says…

…though Inez can tell that all Max is registering is the end result.

"Neither you nor Enrique had any idea that Sportacus was going to do what he did," Inez says. "None of us knew! Don't blame yourself like this! 'We're sorry'? Sorry for WHAT?! You and Enrique gave it EVERYTHING out there, and if it wasn't for Sportacus, you could have—"

Inez pauses…

…

…

…

…as Gwen Tennyson and her cult of followers are present, standing on the other side of Max. The Cyber Girls both glare at the Alpha Bitch, the very LAST person any of them need to see…

…

…and Gwen looks over to Max…the silently sobbing Max…

…

…and runs a finger along his cheek softly…drawing one of his exquisitely blood-seasoned tears from his face. Gwen inserts that same finger into her mouth, tasting Max's lacrimal fluid in front of the PBS characters…

…and she smacks her lips…as though she were a food critic judging dinner…and she smiles.

"Mmmm…the Will of Gwen," Gwen says. "Isn't it lovely?"

Her grin gets only more smarmy as she walks off, her druids following her away, each observing Max and Enrique's states as they leave the scene, as though they were a school class on a museum field trip taking note of an exhibit – the exhibit of a Emmy's brother's misery. Kai Green looks at the four of them—Inez, Jackie, Max, and Enrique—and she bows, hands put together, saying, "The Alpha Bitch be with you." She then leaves…and the enforcer Ares looks up and down the PBS Kids himself before exiting the frame.

Inez and Jackie know how much all of that just made this worse on Max…

…and Jackie says, "Hey, don't let HER of all—"

Max doesn't even let her finish, getting off of the crate abruptly and walking off, too many people having seen him cry as it is…now with Gwen included, which was the final straw. The Cyber Girls see Max leave…and they know they can't call him to come back; he will simply refuse.

Enrique, using a nearby fire extinguisher, pulls himself up to stand from the floor, blood dripping onto the apparatus and onto the ground underneath him. He takes a breath…this taking a toll on him too…and then he looks at the Cyber Girls and sighs.

"Gracias for trying to make this less painful…but…I'd better go too… Max and I both need _tratamiento médico _right now, pretty badly…but…thank you anyway…" Enrique manages to say, before he too heads off, limping softly away in the same direction as Max…

…leaving the Cyber Girls to process this with stereo frowns of empathy and commiseration. Inez and Jackie (who have a TPL First Round Match later on _XX 22_) look at each other, wondering where things could possibly go from here.


	35. CCW XX 22: Part 1 (Opening Match)

Hope that this upload finds you all well! After an eventful Pre-Show that saw a critical edict laid down and NEW World Tag Team Champions crowned, _CCW XX 22_ is ready to begin! This chapter here…consists of the first match on a show that is set to feature appearances from the FWA 2014 Female of the Year, Female Tag Team of the Year and Female Shining Star of the Year. The show itself will also consist of the start of the first-ever _CCW XX _Tag Premier League. The journey to tag team supremacy within CCW's Females Division starts tonight for eight teams in particular. All of this and more are on tap! But for now, for this chapter and the ensuing match, I hope you enjoy what's in store!

"My imagination completely controls me, and forever feeds the fire that burns with dark red light in my heart by bringing me the best dreams. I've always had a wild imagination, a big heart and a tortured soul so I feel that dark fantasy, love and horror are in my blood." – Kim Elizabeth. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_(In a dark room, the camera starts to pan up from the feet of a girl wearing a pair of white wrestling boots and capris, along with a recognizable two-toned blue shirt.)_

_(After a two-second pan-up, the camera shows Annie Frazier raising her hands into the air while standing on the middle rope in the corner before the image freezes and zooms in on her…_

…_then the camera shows Chell standing expressionlessly on the stage, staring ahead at the ring with focus as the camera freezes and zooms in on her…_

…_then the camera shows Zoe Payne motioning for somebody's naptime during a match, and as she swipes her arms across her body and outstretches them, the camera freezes and zooms in on her…_

…_then the camera shows Jenny Wakeman Springboarding off of the top rope and, as she is in mid-air, the camera freezes and zooms in on her in flight.)_

_**[Are you re-e-e-e-e-e-e-e—are you ready?**_

_(Reggie Rocket picks Jillian Michaels up and plants her with a Double R Spinebuster; then Mystique Sonia hits the 108 Buster onto Buttercup.)_

_**[Are you re-e-e-e-e—are you ready? Let's go!]**_

_(Gwen hits Mileena with an Alakazam; Zoe pulls at Katniss Everdeen with the Payne-Killer; in two quick flashes, Zoe hits two Roundhouse Kicks, one to Reggie Rocket and one to Blossom.)_

_(As the music picks up, Emmy runs to the ropes and throws a hand up into the air with one finger extended to the crowd; Jillian Michaels removes her hood from her head as she appears onstage with Ronda Rousey; Annie skips down the ramp and towards the ring with a large smile on her face; the Powerpuff Girls all pose inside the ring on three different turnbuckles; Puffy AmiYumi both rock out with air guitars on stage before a match of theirs; Trixie Tang shows off her prettiness on the ring apron, sultrily entering between the second and top ropes; Sissi Delmas flips her hair as she stands near the ropes and prepares for her match; Zoe Payne raises her arms over her head as she sits on the top turnbuckle, Glamazon-style; Gwen Tennyson stands on the middle rope and holds up the CCW Females Championship while giving a conceited glare to the fans below her.)_

_**[Everybody in the world, are you with me?]**_

_(Reggie Rocket cups her hands around her mouth and screams to the crowd to get them fired up; Reggie hits a La Quebrada onto the spine of Jillian Michaels; Ronda Rousey has Ami in a Cross Armbreaker; Katniss Everdeen hits Carmen Sandiego with a Flaming Bludgeon; Lisa Simpson hits Mystique Sonia with the LisaDog.)_

_**[It's too late to try to run; we run the city!]**_

_(Chell Release Powerbombs Britney Britney to the mat; Chell Chokeslams Sissi Delmas; Chell chokes Britney Britney out in the Silent But Deadly; The END attacks Emily Elizabeth, Bella and Lucy holding Emily down while Zoe whacks both of her chair-pinioned arms with a sledgehammer.)_

_**[It's my time!]**_

_(Emmy hits Annie Frazier with a Cassie Driver.)_

_**[It's show time!]**_

_(Dawn hits a Spotlight Kick to Arya Stark, turning her inside-out.)_

_**[Held me down, now it's don't-give-a-f**k time!]**_

_(Mystique Sonia hits a Double Missile Dropkick to both Blossom and Jillian; Prettier Muscle hits Jenny with the Exercism II.) _

_**[I-I-It's go time!]**_

_(The Powerpuff Girls Triple Powerbomb Mystique Sonia.)_

_**[It's show time!]**_

_(Trixie Tang hits a Touch of Tang to Dawn.)_

_**[Sing it with me, everybody; let's go!]**_

_(Ami hits a Jane Driller onto Arya; Yumi hits a Danger Zone onto Jackie; Carmen Sandiego drops Xena with a Fiery Red Hand.)_

_**['Cause it's ONE!]**_

_(Emmy Definitely-DTs Kerri Walsh.)_

_**[It's one, one for the money!]**_

_(Chell Military Press Drops Britney Britney unceremoniously in the middle of the ring; Megan Griffin gives Mystique Sonia a Ganso Bomb; Annie Frazier kisses Lucy van Pelt on the lips with a Kiss of Death.)_

_**[TWO!]**_

_(Lucy van Pelt Bull Hammer Elbows Xena right in the face.)_

_**[It's two, 'cause two for the show!]**_

_(Jillian Michaels hits Mystique Sonia with the Biggest Loss; May and Dawn high-five each other on the entrance ramp.)_

_**[THREE!]**_

_(Aelita Schaeffer hits Yumi Ishiyama with an Aelita DDT.)_

_**[It's three; three, get ready!]**_

_(Xena puts Reggie Rocket in an Omoplata Crossface; Emmy hits a Springboard Elbow Drop to the chest of Annie Frazier.)_

_**[Are you ready, motherf**kers? Are you ready? Let's go!]**_

_(Jenny delivers the XJ9 to Buttercup and Bubbles together; Mileena snarls at the camera, showing off all of her unique teeth as she does so; Annie hits a Super Happy Valley Driver from the top of the barbwire steel cage to the floor on the outside onto Bella Swan.)_

_**['Cause it's ONE!]**_

_(Gwen hits Annie Frazier in the back of the head with her Females Championship Belt.)_

_**[It's one, one for the money!]**_

_(Gwen hits Mystique Sonia with a Kneecapitation; Gwen Tennyson scores with the Hocus Pocus onto Yumi Yoshimura, breaking the seat off from the steel chair inside the ring; Gwen raises her CCW Females Championship on the stage with her cult and Kai Green standing by.)_

_**[TWO!]**_

_(Arya dives off of the top rope for a Diving Headbutt.)_

_**[It's two, 'cause two for the show!]**_

_(Arya and Sansa hit Skarlet with a Turnbuckle Chasing the Direwolf; Sansa hits a Royal Butterfly onto Dawn.)_

_**[THREE!]**_

_(Zoe hits the Take a Nap onto Mileena.) _

_**[It's three; three, get ready!]**_

_(Zoe hits the OUCH Effect onto Jackie; Bella and Lucy both take Emmy and throw her off of the top rope and from the apron all the way through the announce table.)_

_**[Are you ready, motherf**kers? Are you ready? Let's go!]**_

_(Bella hits Xena with a Swan Song; Blossom delivers a Chair-Aided 630 Splash onto Mystique Sonia; Annie Frazier hits a Peacemaker onto Emmy; Reggie Rocket hits a Rocket Jump to the sternum of Zoe Payne from the top rope to the outside of the ring.)_

_**[Are you re-e-e-e-e-e-e-e—are you ready?**_

_(Zoe raises her arm proudly with her Rookie Revolution armband brandished; Chell and Gwen are face-to-face inside of the ring, staring each other down; Emmy hits Bella with a Pelé Kick.)_

_**[Are you re-e-e-e-e—are you ready? Let's go!]**_

_(Aelita Schaeffer looks into the camera and gives a Four Horsewoman hand gesture; Gwen hits the Teewat Ligara onto Zoe; Gwen raises her CCW Females Championship over her head with both hands.)_

* * *

The Palace of Auburn Hills fans, re-amping themselves up after the events of the _XX 22 _Pre-Show, show their appreciation for being present as "One for the Money" by Escape the Fate blasts through the speakers! Violet and yellow fireworks go off at the stage as a two giant violet "XX" signs light up on either side of the big screen. The pyro goes off in single-file lines across the stage before bursting in a circle above the ring and all around the complex above the fans themselves. This display resumes for fifteen more seconds before one final massive white blast of fireworks at the stage brings it all to an end. 24,276 fans in attendance proceed to show their signs in the crowd, some of which reading, "Here Comes the Payne!"; "Why Aelita Why?"; "GLaDOS for President"; "Annie Frazier Made Me a Vegan"; "Jenny Was Screwed!" and "#PrayForEmmy".

"Is it time? …Yes, it is indeed time to begin—_CCW XX 22 _is OFFICIALLY on the air!" Al Michaels proclaims. "The Pre-Show has officially concluded…and as you can see around the building, things have ALREADY been quite eventful even before we've gotten started."

"We have NEW CCW World Tag Team Champions; the Forces of Nature have become Champions for the second time, winning them back six days after the Dragon Kids took them away…and I'm still in shock, guys, from what SPORTACUS did in that match! SPORTACUS…cost the Dragon Kids EVERYTHING…and they left here blaming THEMSELVES…" Jeremy Ellis speaks.

"It was a very solemn sight to see…" Jonathan Ellis says, "…but we can only harp on it but for so long; the show must continue, and continue it will with the MAIN broadcast of _XX_, and the World Tag Team Championship contest was not the ONLY development out of the last thirty minutes. Commissioner Gordon has put the CCW Females Champ Gwen Tennyson on notice – from NOW ON, EVERY sanctioned bout Gwen finds herself competing in—let me underscore that for you: EVERY SANCTIONED BOUT—…is going to be for the CCW Females Championship of the World! Gordon has made it clear that the CANCER is going to be SEVERED, and that we are ALL going to have our cake and eat it too by watching Tennyson get BEATEN!"

"He doesn't want Gwen going to the biggest showcase, _CCW Zenith_, with the Title; he doesn't even want her at _Regal Rumble _with it," Cris Collinsworth comments.

"And the first test comes TONIGHT, because making her CCW debut will be Carrie White, a girl who, unfathomably, used to call Gwen her friend," Jeremy says. "Needless to say, as of right now…they're anything BUT best friends."

"Carrie White's getting the opportunity of a lifetime…but we all know Gwen's ability to find a way—we saw it up close at _Pandemonium_ in the main event," Cris says.

"I would rather not be reminded…" Jonathan says. "Gwen Tennyson versus Carrie White tonight, and that is not all because also tonight, it's the kickoff of the _Double X _Tag Premier League! FOUR Tag Team Matches have been announced to take place here at the home of the 2004 NBA Champion Detroit Pistons! We talked about the Dragon Kids losing their Tag Team Titles this evening; it'll be interesting to see how that affects Inez Ramon and Jackie LeRange as THEY take on Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin tonight—Megan Griffin coming off of her FIRST-EVER PPV VICTORY in a Fiction Wrestling affair…over Mystique Sonia…"

"Cyber Girls versus Daughters of Destiny—yeah, how will the PBS Kids fare?" Jeremy queries.

"The more IMPORTANT question to ask is, what will we see from the lovely Daughters of Destiny in THEIR first-ever tag team match officially on television?" Cris inquires himself. "And the OTHER match in that same group: it's the Olympic Entourage, Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh-Jennings…taking on a team they know VERY WELL from their 5BW tenures, also making their _XX _in-ring debut, Sidney and Ashley Webber, the Webber Twins!"

"The Webber Twins and the Olympic Entourage are heavy RIVALS in 5 Borough Wrestling, our developmental territory stationed in New York City," Jeremy says. "The Olympians are the current 5BW Women's Tag Team Champions, and their most recent Title defense WAS AGAINST the Webbers, so what are we going to see from them with the lights on bright this time around?"

"And what are we going to see when THESE girls make their in-ring debut: Hana-Gumi, the New Japan exports to the United States…versus another _joshi_ pairing, Puffy AmiYumi?" Al says.

"There's been hype upon hype upon hype over these Hana-Gumi ladies…and that's all it's been is HYPE to me. I need SUBSTANCE. I WANT SUBSTANCE…and time will tell as to whether or not I or anyone will get it," Cris says skeptically.

"Also a big opportunity for AmiYumi as well, knocking off an established team coming out of New Japan," Al mentions. "And finally, THIS one should be INTRIGUING…"

"Agreed 100%, Al: it's TECHNO-TONGUE, Mystique Sonia and 2014 Female Shining Star of the Year Jenny Wakeman…versus the 2014 Female Tag Team of the Year May and Dawn, the POKÉ-COORDINATORS!" Jonathan proclaims.

"So many trophies in this match, and so many ways I can see it going!" says Jeremy. "Keep in mind—and we'll elaborate on this as we go along: TPL Round Robin Matches WILL HAVE time limits, so we might even see a DRAW in one of these, and I wouldn't be surprised if THIS was one of those matches that ended in a tie! But despite that theory of mine, you KNOW that both of these teams will be going out there preparing to make out of it with a WIN."

"Wins are three points, draws are one apiece and losses give you nothing—it's the World Cup system of FIFA," Al speaks. "And like Jeremy said, we will break it all down for you in detail when the time arrives."

"AND…in addition to ALL OF THAT, we are guaranteed to have appearances this evening from the FOURTH HORSEWOMAN Aelita Schaeffer…" Cris says… "…and our conquering femme fatale, the HITWOMAN herself, the FEMALE OF THE YEAR, ZOE PAYNE!"

"Yeah, I bet you're thrilled about THAT…" Al remarks. "It was an eventful weekend and an eventful FWAs for both of those individuals…and yes, we WILL be hearing from them both later in the show."

Cameras shift their focus to the inside of the ring…namely, Blader DJ…

…who, after the sound of a bell, says, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your opening contest of _CCW Double X 22_! It is scheduled for one fall…and it is for the CCW Females Championship!"

"But AS PROMISED, we begin right here! It's the match that Commissioner Gordon signed, sealed…and is about to deliver," Al says.

The lights start to dim and go overcast red…with white mixed in…

…

_[Try!_

_You try to get to know me_

_But the one you want, I won't be_

_I'm half the man that you think that I have been_

_My!_

_The words are full of nothing_

_Still you search for something_

_In the moments that I've probably forgotten_

_Inside there's someone you don't want to know!]_

("Darker Side of Me" by The Veer Union plays)

"Here cometh the challenger!" Jeremy exclaims. "And what a way to make your official Character Championship Wrestling debut!"

"This could either be a GREAT debut…or a DISASTER…" Cris comments.

…

…and Carrie White, enamored with her hand…specifically, the hand she used to punch Gwen Tennyson in the mouth with, stares at it…before looking ahead of her to the ring. She looks at the crowd once again, starting to walk down to the ring…before noticing something and suddenly stopping. She pauses…

…

…and then…with a moment of concentration…

…

…she telekinetically controls a fan's sign and forces it out of his hands and into her own! Carrie holds up the sign…and it reads, "DIE GWEN DIE" in giant red letters. Carrie points to the sign and mouths, "I'll kill her… I'll kill her…" before walking midway towards the ring with it and letting go of it, telekinetically shooting it back to the fan.

"…Well, that's ONE way to get your intentions across!" Jeremy comments. "It's unique!"

"Introducing first, the challenger," Blader DJ announces, "wrestling out of Chamberlain, Maine, weighing in at 130 pounds…Carrie White!"

_[I don't think that you wanna be a part of me!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_I don't think that you're ready for reality!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_(Walk awaaaaay!)]_

"Carrie White is one of the individuals in this world who harbors a hatred of Gwen Tennyson in a HIGHER REALM than the average hatred of Gwen Tennyson," Jonathan says. "She used to be a friend of Gwen's because the two had CERTAIN similarities…both enamored with blood…both angry at the world for their own reasons…but there's one big difference…and that is that Carrie White, at the BARE MINIMUM you could judge…is human. Carrie White is a human with feelings and senses that MATTER. …Young Gwen Tennyson's just Lucifer in a ten-year-old's body."

"ALSO, she's a CHAMPION," Cris adds. "Carrie on the other hand? Not exactly my definition of a grizzled veteran or a lethal grappler or anything of the sort. Maybe she'd love to kill Gwen with her kinetic powers—although I doubt she could pull that off either—but tonight, it's not ABOUT her kinetic powers. Willing a sign out of a fan's hands and back into them? Yeah, that's cool, but can you OUTWRESTLE a girl who's been on top of the world for 281 days with DIVINE POWER backing her up wherever she goes?"

"Oh, so you put down Carrie's telekinesis, but you talk up Gwen's 'divine power'?" Jeremy narrows his eyes.

"I mean her resilience, her grit, her will to do ANYTHING IT TAKES to win!" Cris explains. "Commissioner Gordon, if he hasn't already, needs to realize just HOW FAR and HOW MUCH and HOW LOW Gwen can go and do and go to make sure she leaves wherever she is wrestling STILL with that Title strapped around her waist."

"If you ask me, I think GWEN needs to realize…how far CARRIE'S willing to go to make sure it DOESN'T end up still around her waist," Jeremy says.

_[I!_

_Find a sense of satisfaction_

_In a one-night stand of passion_

_I'm half the man that you think that I have been_

_Inside there's someone you don't want to know!_

_I don't think that you wanna be a part of me!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_I don't think that you're ready for reality!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me._

_(Walk awaaaaay!)_

_Can you trust meeeee?_

_(Walk awaaaaay!)_

_I'm emptyyyyyy!_

_(Walk awaaaaay!)_

'_Cause I might still be here_

_Living hellllllllll!_

_Might be living hellllllllll!_

_Might be!]_

Carrie, a sense of anxiousness kicking in, lunges onto the ring apron and then enters between the middle and top rope, getting inside the ring and settling herself, looking around the building at 24,276 men, women and children who want to see First and Only come to an end. Carrie backs into a corner and stays there, half-slumping in the corner almost in a Finn Bálor-like fashion, controlling her breathing…and pointing to a few fans in the crowd, remaining silent as if to say, "This is going to be for you…"

"If Carrie IS, as you want to insinuate, Cris, a ROOKIE…she isn't acting like it," Al notes. "She looks like she's ready to HANG with the Alpha Bitch…"

"Actually, I'd say she looks like she's ready to simply…HANG the Alpha Bitch," Jeremy quips, holding his hand out for a high-five with his brother…who normally would find this silly, but this time WHOLEHEARTEDLY obliges.

"This…is all about revenge… REVENGE…by ripping out the very heart of the ten-year-old Gwen Tennyson," Al says.

"Literally AND figuratively…" Cris states.

"Darker Side of Me" starts to slowly fade out…and there are "CARRIE! CARRIE!" chants…

…but the crowd knows who's coming out next…and they are getting their boos and hisses ready.

"…But…that's ALWAYS easy to say… Far easier SAID…than done…" Cris adds to his previous statement.

Carrie leans in the corner…awaiting her adversary…

"Carrie is READY…" Jonathan says. "Carrie is READY. Carrie is ABLE. Carrie is PREPARED. Carrie is SUPPORTED…"

…

…

…

…

…

"And Gwen…is as always…HATED…" Jeremy says…

…as the guitars proceed to riff…and heighten…

…

Let the odium and death threats ensue.

_[Pop, pop!]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

The lights in the building turn a dim and slightly dark baby blue…

_[Pop, pop!]_

…shining around the arriving "Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson…who holds her Females Championship in her right hand…and her mouth in the left hand, still thinking about that punch Carrie gave her earlier on the Pre-Show. The Females Champion glares ahead at Carrie inside the ring…before ambling down the ramp, slowly removing her hand from her face and raising the Championship over her head. Gwen holds up a "#1" finger above her head with her free hand, muttering, "Can't be beaten… Can't be beaten… WON'T BE BEATEN…"

_[I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club_

_But it's me so I'll show love_

_But it's me so show me love!_

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know it's me, not you_

_Who said anything about you?]_

"And her opponent…fighting out of Kahndaq by way of Bellwood, Illinois, weighing in at 129 pounds, she is the current, reigning and defending CCW Females Champion, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson!" Blader DJ announces.

"You noticed Gwen holding her jaw a moment ago; that's because when she tried to talk smack to her challenger for the evening, when she decided to try to get in her head with the religious quips, telling her to 'go to her room and pray'…"

"Something her MOTHER used to tell her," Cris pipes in for Al.

"…Carrie had had enough and made Gwen pay with a right hand that knocked her down HARD," Al finishes. "And that STUCK with Tennyson…it STUCK with her."

"Yeah, but now she looks even MORE obsessed, even MORE driven and determined to make sure that that Females TITLE sticks with her," Cris states.

_[Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard!_

_And I get what I want; my name is my credit card!_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!]_

"…Correct me if I'm wrong, but did Blader DJ just announce that Gwen Tennyson is 'fighting out of Kahndaq'?" Jeremy blinks twice.

"You, in fact, heard correctly, bro," Jonathan says. "Get this: Gwen Tennyson has RELOCATED to, of all places, the land of Black Adam…"

"…And Adam's OKAY with that?" Jeremy does a double-take. "Even if I was HIM, I'd tell her to hit the bricks!"

"Remember: _CCW Pandemonium_, the 2014 PPV of the Year, was live from Chicago, Illinois, and even THERE, Gwen Tennyson was greeted with a NUCLEAR reception, boos galore even in TENNYSON Country!" Al says.

"Ben Ten was treated like royalty last Sunday, and Gwen was treated like a prisoner being sent to the cross!" Cris says. "It was almost SURREAL…but it happened. And if this is Gwen's way of DEFECTION from Bellwood, almost DISOWNING it…I guess it makes sense."

"…What does BEN think about this?" Al wonders.

"…Normally I'd care about that; right now, I don't," Jeremy says. "Recent circumstances."

_[Most guys I dated got intimidated_

_So now I date up_

_If you know what it means so they shut up_

_If you know what it means so just shut up_

'_Cause I don't wanna give half away_

_On the date we don't make up_

_If you know what I mean when we wake up_

_If you know what I mean when we break up!]_

Gwen looks at her Title…looks around the madly booing audience…sneers, smirks…and walks up the steel steps and raises her Females Championship over her head, both hands high, a stern look on her face as she eyes her opponent. Gwen, while standing on the top, makes love with her Championship with a French kiss…before stepping out of the corner and inside the ring. Gwen keeps her eyes locked onto her former friend Carrie…no-look handing off her Title to the referee for this match Kenny Cashew, who holds up the Title above his head and shows it off for the world to see on all sides of the ring. The CCW Females Championship shines in the lights as "Popular" stops playing, the crowd now electrically waiting for things to begin.

"That's what's on the line… That's the Holy Grail that has CONSUMED Gwen Tennyson and slowly played the most integral role in her transformation from a snobby beauty…to an incorrigible beast," Jonathan says.

"Once First and Only is stomped out, snuffed out, done away with, DEFEATED…the wonders that will do for us all…" Jeremy says.

"But will it happen? Can Carrie White, in her FIRST nationally televised one-on-one contest, rise to the occasion, do what Commissioner Gordon has entreated her to do…and win the Females Title, becoming our SECOND Females Champion of the World?" Al inquires.

"We're about to find out!" Cris says…

…

…

…

…as referee Kenny Cashew calls for the bell to get the match underway! Carrie gets out of the corner and prepares for action, Gwen getting her footing inside the ring herself, running and sliding on her knees on the mat, running and sliding, almost like a semi-sprawling process to warm her up and keep Carrie's eyes moving.

"LET'S GO; LET'S DO IT! _CCW XX 22 _kicking off with the CCW Females Championship on the line!" Jeremy says excitedly.

"A friendship pummeled to pumice—will that be GWEN'S fate here this evening?" Al inquires.

"Or CARRIE'S—imagine what GWEN has in mind for HER in this! I don't think the Champ's going to let a girl who punched her down before the match on a Pre-Show get a chance to do that again!" asserts Al.

Gwen Tennyson and Carrie White circle one another, eyes locked onto one another, narrowed between foes while the crowd is firmly in the corner of the challenger (shocking, I know). The Alpha Bitch walks about, continuing her circle while Carrie motions to Gwen's lip…specifically, the part of the lip she punched out approximately a half-hour ago. Gwen frowns, and she points to that very feature of her face herself. Then the Females Champion barks, "Oh, you're proud of this? You're HAPPY about this? …I DARE you to try it again." Gwen stops circling Carrie at this point and all but goads her to throw the first punch of the contest.

"…You were saying about not giving her a chance, Al?" Jonathan looks Cris's way.

"…It looks like Gwen's challenging Carrie to do her worst AGAIN—try to punch her in the mouth a second time," Al notes.

"I'm all for it!" Jeremy proclaims.

"Well, of course YOU are…but Jon, hey, this isn't a cheap shot like the one Carrie gave to our Champion before; Gwen's actually PERMITTING this, which means she's BRACING herself," Cris explains. "She wants to TEST Carrie's TRUE might… One lucky punch doesn't measure a damn bit of toughness or skill, after all."

"Cris, I'm going to ask you kindly NOT to refer to Gwendolyn Tennyson as 'OUR Champion', if you would, please," Jonathan says.

"Why not? She IS our Champ," Cris blinks. "I mean, you may not LIKE it, but…"

"Alas, she IS a Champion, but that doesn't make her any Champion of MINE," Jonathan states. "Hell, Commissioner Gordon said it himself; he certainly doesn't want Gwen representing the finest of this company!"

"I can't IMAGINE why; Gwen's responsible for MUCH of CCW's interpromotional success," Cris mentions. "She's the ONLY person from CCW who won a match at the 2014 FWAs!"

"Don't remind me…" Jeremy groans.

Carrie looks at the part of her knuckles where she had nailed Gwen Tennyson before during the meeting with Commissioner Gordon on the Pre-Show…and Carrie snarls at her former friend, "You're asking for it…" Not appreciating the challenge, and wanting to make sure Gwen shuts up and stays shut up this time…she goes for a right hand…

…

…but before it lands, Gwen kicks Carrie in the stomach!

"Oh, and doesn't THAT just figure?" Jonathan deadpans bitterly as the audience shares his contemptuous opinion. "The damn TEASE!"

"The one shot Carrie DID get on Gwen was enough of a bother—no WAY the Alpha Bitch was going to suffer Carrie a second one," Cris says.

Gwen chuckles, and she proceeds to hit Carrie with a series of Bionic Elbows to the back of her head—four, five, six of them—before applying a Side Headlock. Gwen wrenches on the cranium of Carrie, taking her time with her adversary…

…and Carrie backs into the ropes…and tries to push Gwen away, but Gwen drops and slides on her knees to retain the Side Headlock. Gwen sticks her tongue out playfully as she maintains the grip on Carrie's skull, wrenching it down…until Carrie begins to stand up…

…and go into the adjacent ropes to push Gwen away, but Gwen says, "NOPE!" as she slides onto her knees again and hangs onto Carrie's head, much to the irritation of the crowd.

"Gwen, amidst Carrie's best efforts, MAINTAINING that Side Headlock," Al says.

"One thing Gwen's very proficient in doing between those ropes is snuffing out her opponent's momentum," says Cris. "It's one of the most irksome things about her—you want to just break her to pieces, but she just won't let you because she's too damn good. That's how this whole thing started, you know—Gwen being too damn good."

"Or rather, THINKING she was better than she really was…" Jeremy mutters.

"Has anybody taken that Title away from her? Anybody beaten her for it? Anybody beaten that Fiction Wrestling Awards unbeaten streak?" Cris poses several questions…all of which possessing clear answers. "She IS that good. If not BETTER. Until the day comes when someone proves otherwise…that'll ALWAYS remain true."

"Well, perhaps tonight will be that night…" Jonathan says.

Gwen keeps Carrie grounded, pleasured by her superior position thus far, even laughing to herself. The Alpha Bitch clamps down on her Side Headlock, tightening her stronghold…

…

…before Carrie stands up…carrying Gwen up with her…

…and delivers a Back Suplex…that does NOT break Gwen's Side Headlock!

"Back Suplex from Carrie, but Gwen STILL…keeps that Headlock applied!" Al says.

"Ugh, this has to be wearing on Carrie, both nerves-wise and neck-wise…" Jeremy states.

"Gotta do better than THAT, Care-Bear," Gwen giggles as she keeps the Side Headlock even further, enjoying every ounce of this. The crowd is just itching for Gwen to have her Side Headlock broken already, and Carrie, to her credit, is trying to break free…but having little success…

…

…

…so Carrie chooses to improvise and try to roll Gwen onto her back with a Bridging Pin! Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…Gwen lifts up her shoulders, holding onto Carrie's cranium. The Females Champion isn't exactly smiling, trying to exert more focus…

…

…and Carrie rolls Gwen onto her back once again for a Bridging Pin! The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…Gwen gets her shoulders up a second time. Gwen keeps the Side Headlock firmly applied, making sure her shoulders remain elevated from the canvas…

…

…

…and…suddenly the telekinetically-gifted gal grabs Gwen's hands…uses her strength to pry those hands apart to break the Headlock…

…

…and she ends up performing a Double Wrist Lock Mat Slam, throwing Gwen Ten down onto the back of her head!

"The Back Suplex didn't work, the rolling pin combos didn't work—maybe THAT'LL work!" Jeremy calls.

"Depositing the Females Champion onto the back of her skull, and something with THAT level of force will break just about ANY hold you're stuck in," Jonathan says.

Gwen rolls to her knees, clutching the back of her head…and she tries to stand up…

…but as she does so, Carrie turns around swiftly and applies a Side Headlock to Gwen herself to a crowd pop!

"And he-hey!" Jeremy laughs. "How about THAT role reversal? Side Headlock from Carrie to GWEN this time!"

"An ironic twist of fate… Please don't tell Gwen I said that…" Cris shudders.

"…Why?" Al wonders.

"Emmy's brother Max's S.O.S. is a variant of the Hardy Boys' Twist of Fate, so if Gwen finds out I said the words 'twist of fate', she'll think I was talking about Emmy over her…and I don't even want to KNOW what'll happen to me if she gets that idea…" Cris elaborates.

"…See, this is why I hope Gwen loses: so we don't have to fear for our lives over that bulls**t," says Jeremy. "Even though watching Cris in fear IS entertaining… But anyway—"

"Screw you," Cris slips in to Jeremy.

"ANYWAY, this non-FDR-related new deal with Gwen being forced to defend her Championship in EVERY MATCH against WHOMEVER she encounters…I dig it," Jeremy says. "Hopefully it brings First and Only to a conclusion in IMMEDIATE fashion…"

"I'm praying for it TONIGHT," Jonathan states.

"…You might want to watch your own words, Jon—'praying for it'…?" Cris speaks.

"You are out of your mind if you even PRETEND to think I'm going to regard this PEST as a GOD," Jonathan sneers angrily.

Gwen winces, quite afflicted by this Side Headlock, trying to push Carrie away and break out of the maneuver, but Carrie holds on…and she delivers a Side Headlock Takedown, putting Gwen onto her back once again. Gwen grimaces while the fans cheer for this reversal of roles in Carrie's favor…

…

…but it takes approximately twenty seconds to get to her feet and push Carrie into the ring ropes…

…and take a harsh Shoulder Block from Carrie that sends Gwen crashing into the mat with a harsh impact! Carrie enjoys every bit of that connection…and she hits the ropes herself. Gwen drops down…and leapfrogs…

…

…but Carrie turns around behind Gwen, stopping on a dime…

…

…and Carrie runs Gwen into the ropes in a Waist Lock, O'Connor Roll-style…and hits her with a Chaos Theory German Suplex!

"Chaos Theory Suplex from the challenger—Douglas Williams is smiling from across the pond!" Jonathan calls.

Gwen stumbles backward, managing to return to a vertical base in a daze…

…

…and Carrie White runs and Clotheslines Gwen over the ropes and to the outside!

"And out to the floor goes Gwen Tennyson!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Not bad, not bad at all from the newcomer!" Jeremy says.

"I suppose…" Cris says under his breath.

Carrie shoots a glare in Gwen's direction, having sent her out of her domain to the crowd's total delight…while Gwen stands up on the outside of the ring, doing so gingerly while holding the back of her head. The Females Champion watches the driven Carrie watching her…and Gwen walks around the squared circle mulling things over. Carrie keeps watching Gwen amble around the ring, and shouts at her, "Get back in here, you harlot! Come on! Try and put me down NOW! I DARE you…" Gwen sneers upon hearing this from the kinetic one…

…

…and she approaches the apron…

…and…

…rolls back into the ring, then rolls immediately back out, going to the outside and walking about some more to the tune of some boos.

"Gwen taking some time to ponder outside of the ring—and it looks like she'll be taking MORE time," Al comments.

"Lovely…" Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Just lovely…"

"Hey, it's not anything WRONG, Jonathan; she can take as much time as she needs," Cris remarks. "It's a BRAND-NEW opponent for her and she had not even a half-hour to scout her! This feeling-out process is CRITICAL for her…"

Carrie growls, getting annoyed by Gwen's stalling…and she says to Gwen, "What's the matter?! Was Gordon RIGHT after all? Are you AFRAID, Tennyson? Are you afraid of ME…?!" Gwen looks at the embittered Carrie…scoffs at her…cracking her hands, stretching them apart…getting them ready…

…grabbing the ropes…

…

…

…and…pulling herself into the ring, then rolling back to the outside once again before Carrie can get a hold of her, drawing louder boos for this evasive tactic!

"Oh, just get in the damn ring already!" Jonathan bitingly shouts.

"Geez Louise…" Jeremy exhales.

"Carrie wants to do this her way—Gwen's not about 'the other person's way'," Cris says. "Never has been, never WILL be!"

Gwen taps her wrist and hollers, "We do this on GOD'S time, not on your time!" Gwen rolls her neck around and takes a few breaths, working on her vascular state, not seeming to care about the steaming, intolerant Carrie inside the ring. Gwen stretches out her limbs, making Carrie continue to wait…and wait…and wait…

…and wait…

…

…

…until Carrie, from the side of the ring, spits right at Gwen on the outside, the saliva landing visibly onto Gwen's lips, ironically right at the part of the mouth where Carrie punched Gwen earlier in the evening!

"Ohhhhh!" Al gasps. "Carrie got sick of playing the waiting game, and she just EXPECTORATED on the Females Champ from inside of the ring!"

"What audacity, and what COWARDICE at the same exact time!" Cris remarks. "That is NOT something you should do—when Gwen gives you time to yourself, you use it WISELY and you PLAN on your own accord! You don't ANTAGONIZE the Alpha Bitch! You don't spit on her and get her riled up, because Young Gwen is one of the FEW individuals in this business who fights even MORE effectively, even MORE dangerously when in a bad mood!"

"Well, Carrie looks like SHE'S the type of competitor who would be a trifle to deal with when SHE'S in a bad mood," Jeremy comments.

"And all of that prevarication on the outside didn't make Carrie's mood POSITIVE, I can ensure THAT," Jonathan says.

Gwen stands in place, processing what just happened to her…what Carrie just did…and with the crowd ecstatic over this sign of defiance, Gwen looks around…realizing that the fans are reveling at her expense…

…and she turns to look at Carrie…

…

…and she leaps onto the ring apron and starts screaming, "YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU UNLOVABLE SWINE! YOU WANT TO DIE TONIGHT?! YOU'RE THROWING DEATH THREATS AT ME, BUT I'M THE DESTROYER HERE! I AM **GOD**! I AM BETTER THAN EMMY! I WILL END YOU BEFORE YOUR ASS EVEN BEGINS, AND THIS COMPANY AND AIW WON'T EVEN FREAKING MISS YOU!"

Carrie just smirks and replies, "Well then, go ahead and END me then… It'll be nice to watch you try before I CRUSH you to bits…" She even backs up and allows Gwen the space to get back into the squared circle.

Gwen keeps a gaze on Carrie, the referee Kenny Cashew motioning for Gwen to enter any moment…

…

…

…

…and Gwen…goes between the middle and top ropes, entering the ring…

…only to drop down to her back, Inverted Flair Flop-style, and roll to the outside once again, and now the crowd is absolutely LIVID!

"Carrie PROVOKING Gwen, and now SHE'S the one daring—oh, for the love of it all!" Jonathan shouts. "COME ON! FOR CRYING OUT FREAKING LOUD!"

"Even after getting spat upon, Gwen Ten STILL refuses to let Carrie get what she wants!" Al says.

"Only the ALPHA BITCH gets what she wants; if she wants more time on the outside, time on the outside she will be granted," Cris states. "You don't have to like it; it's just the way it is…"

Gwen gives Carrie a one-gun salute, shouting, "SCREW YOU!" before continuing to waltz around ringside, a scowl on her face as she is in no mood to do things on Carrie's terms…

…

…

…but Carrie White is in no mood to do things on Gwen's terms…and so she rolls back out of the ring, running behind Gwen Tennyson…grabbing her and tossing her entire body into the security barricade!

"Well, it might not be the way it is for long!" Al says. "Carrie's done playing around, and she's taking matters into her own hands!"

"And her own hands send Gwendolyn for a trip to those cold dashboards!" Jonathan says.

Carrie punches Gwen as she's against the wall, showing no regret, mercy, or second thoughts whatsoever! After approximately ten seconds of strikes, Carrie pulls Gwen up…and tosses her into the barricade on the opposite side of the ringside area! With Gwen reeling there, Carrie fires with three punches to the face followed by a flurry of Knee Drops to the face and body. Following eight such knees, Carrie picks Gwen up and throws her into the steel steps!

"Gwen becoming Carrie's own personal projectile—first the barricade, and now those steel stairs!" Al calls.

"May as well throw her into anything that isn't nailed down!" Jonathan encourages.

"She may do just that anyway regardless! …Or TRY to, anyway," Cris states.

Carrie returns to the interior of the ring, making sure to take Gwen Ten in with her. Gwen retreats into a corner, trying to reorient herself. The challenger pursues the Champ and puts on a Foot Choke against Gwen's throat, keeping Gwen's head pinioned to the bottom turnbuckle and forcing her to gasp for air until referee Kenny Cashew has to inform Carrie that she must relinquish this grip. Carrie does so…for a few seconds while she stomps on Gwen's clavicle region…before reapplying the Foot Choke, gritting her teeth as she watches Gwen lose oxygen in the corner of the ring. Carrie backs up at the ref's behest once again…and she grabs Gwen by the feet and yanks her up from the mat…into a Rope-Aided Powerbomb! Carrie pulls Gwen away from the corner and ropes, leaving her supine and allowing herself the space and positioning…

…to climb to the middle rope…

…

…

…and deliver a Diving Forearm Drop across Gwen's face! Carrie covers Gwen, hooking the leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.45 Gwen kicks out.

"Diving Forearm from the middle rope by Carrie White, and the first pinfall of the MATCH…will not be the last as Gwen kicks out at two," Al says.

"First near-fall to Carrie," Jeremy brings up. "I can tell you from experience, sometimes, having that on your opponent, experience aside, stakes aside, can provide you with a confidence boost that can resonate with you throughout the entire match. We may see what that helps do for Carrie in this bout, if anything."

Carrie grabs Gwen by the head…and delivers a Snap Suplex, snapping back up to her feet shortly afterward. Carrie hits the ropes, and Gwen sits back up…

…just in time to eat a Running Knee Smash to the skull! Carrie stomps onto Gwen's clavicle a second time, then a third…before adding more stomps to the face and torso of the downed Alpha Bitch. Gwen tries to roll onto her side to avoid the stomps…and Carrie takes advantage and changes plans by Soccer Kicking Gwen across the chest and lung region, taking the air right out of her with such a strike. With Gwen down, Carrie adds Double Axe-Handles to the spine—two, three, four, five of them…before twisting Gwen's left arm…faking an Irish Whip…

…

…and dropping Gwen onto the top rope with a Stun Gun!

"Carrie stringing together offense with SUCCESS—there's a Stun Gun from Carrie!" Al calls.

"Calamitous things have happened to certain individuals when their necks collide with the ring rope with enough velocity…" Jonathan brings up.

"Who's to say that that wasn't in the mind of Carrie as she delivered that Stun Gun to the hellion?" Jeremy says.

Gwen struggles to get back up, coughing profusely and trying to catch her breath. The Females Champion can be seen wheezing as she looks up…

…

…

…and eats an inhuman Clothesline from Carrie that knocks her even loopier!

"Well, if the ROPE didn't do anything to that degree, that Clothesline certainly will!" Al exclaims.

"WOW—got THAT straight!" Jeremy says.

Carrie drops down and covers Gwen: 1…

"And it may not only do damage…"

2…

"…but also give us…"

…

…

…

…2.51 Gwen gets her shoulder up.

"…a new Females CHAMPION of the World—regrettably, no…!" Jonathan calls.

"Regrettably, NOT YET… Think of it like THAT, bro; it's way more fun," Jeremy grins.

"Duly noted," Jonathan gives a half-chuckle.

Carrie lifts up Gwen…and Scoop Slams her, setting her up for two Soccer Kicks directly to the spine. Carrie then leaves her feet…and delivers a Neck Snap to Gwen, sending her back down supine clutching her jaw. Carrie grabs Gwen by the legs as she stands…trying to set up something—perhaps a Boston Crab or a Giant Swing…

…

…

…but one will never know, as Gwen pushes Carrie back into a corner. Carrie's back hits the turnbuckles, and Gwen gets back up…

…and runs…

…into a Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex into the turnbuckles, Carrie grabbing Gwen and switching position, putting Gwen into the corner instead! After this transition, Carrie riddles Gwen with a series of punches directed at Gwen's ribs. Seven punches later, Carrie Irish Whips Gwen into the opposite corner…and nails her with a Running Forearm Smash! Carrie Irish Whips Gwen a second time, heading back the way they came…and gives Gwen a second Forearm Smash! Carrie Irish Whips Gwen across a third time…

…

…and on this trip, Carrie gives Gwen a Corner Spear!

"Right now, it's GWEN trying to build some momentum but Carrie WHITE preventing it from accumulating," Al says.

"That Corner Spear there will keep things going in Carrie's favor," Jeremy says.

Gwen crumbles to a seated position, where she is the recipient of more stomps, more kicks and more punches, a relentless assault from Carrie White—so relentless, in fact, that the referee must step in to pull Carrie away from the Females Champion.

"Carrie's got to listen to the official—hey Cashew, do your job in there!" Cris exclaims.

Kenny Cashew almost Bear Hugs Carrie as he carries her back…

"He IS—he's pulling Carrie back…" Al mentions.

…

…but Carrie shoves her way past the referee and continues on the attack on Gwen!

"Well, CLEARLY he's not doing a good job at it!" Cris complains.

"Can you honestly blame Carrie for this? When the opportunity arises to go all-out on Gwen, you TAKE that!" Jeremy defends. "And with Carrie's history with Gwen Ten to boot, that's even MORE of a reason why this is justified!"

Carrie delivers a series of Forearm strikes to the face, crouching to Gwen's level and going endlessly with blows, forcing Kenny Cashew to try pulling Carrie away a second time!

"You know, I bet if this was DISCO KID getting assaulted endlessly even though he's in the ropes, you would be crying foul until the chicks come home…" Cris asserts.

"That may all well be true, Cris; I know my brother…but newsflash: Gwen's not Disco Kid," Jonathan says. "ALTHOUGH, I AM enjoying her pounding as much as I would enjoy Disco Kid being pounded, so there's a similarity THERE!"

Gwen holds onto her chest with one arm and the nearby ropes with her other hand…

…

…

…but Carrie goes underneath the ref's arm to get by him and return to offense with knees to Gwen's chest, stomps, and fists directed to Gwen's skull!

"Carrie's getting out of control here!" Al says. "She's not letting herself be stopped for anything!"

"Not letting Gwen have ANY semblance of a free moment!" Jeremy says.

"Nor SHOULD SHE have one!" Jonathan adds. "The Females Champion had all of the 'free time' in the world earlier in the match when she took a stroll around ringside; she sure as hell doesn't NEED any more of it!"

Each one of Carrie's blows is laced with anger and hatred of the Alpha Bitch, who is trying to get any form of a respite in the corner but is hard-pressed in doing so. Kenny Cashew warns Carrie that she must abide by the rope break lest he disqualify her—and given the scope of this contest, that is something she certainly would NOT like to do—and Carrie settles herself…marginally.

"But in the meantime, yeah, I've gotta admit, Carrie's gotta take a Quaalude here; I LIKE the intensity, EVERYONE likes the intensity…but the Title's on the line here and Carrie's got to keep sight of that," Jeremy brings up. "Get yourself disqualified and all of this ends up for naught in the end…"

She goes after Gwen once again, walking to her this time…

…

…

…but Gwen pulls herself up in a flash and thumbs Carrie in the eye! Before Carrie can even wince, Gwen grabs her by the skull and Complete Shots her directly into the second turnbuckle!

"Carrie taking a calmer appro—POKE TO THE EYE!" Al shouts. "A poke to the eye from Gwen, and TENNYSON quick to extend the inch to an ell!"

"SHOOT…" Jonathan frowns in disdain. "That is why you don't want to let Young Gwen gather her bearings…"

Gwen is on her knees while Carrie is in a heap with her face against the middle buckle…and the Females Champion, sensing an advantage, is quick to seize it like the piranha she is; she grabs Carrie by the hair and Head Slams her against the turnbuckle! Following this, Gwen rolls out of the ring…while holding Carrie's hair. Gwen stands at ringside with Carrie's locks grasped…

…

…and Gwen delivers a Facecrusher into the edge of the ring frame!

"Al was on the money before—give Gwen an inch and she'll take an ell; she's got that forethought in her repertoire!" Cris says.

"Now she sends Carrie's face BASHING into the edge of the ring frame—that's the HARDEST PART of the ring she's utilizing, and Facebusters against it are sure to do some damage not just to your condition, but to your future modeling prospects," Jeremy says.

"…You REALLY believe that Carrie has any intents for going into modeling?" Cris raises an eyebrow.

"It was a general statement, Collinsworth…" Jeremy says with a half-eye roll.

"Oh, okay, got it. I was about to say that you were a fool for ACTUALLY thinking that… At least now I can move onto saying you're a fool for OTHER reasons," Cris speaks.

"Ah, Collinsworth, never failing to be a dick even when the chips are down," Jeremy sarcastically chuckling. "Almost impressive, truly."

Gwen likes the delivery of the move so much, she decides to do it a second time…and a third…and a fourth! Then, the _Ben 10 _character looks to her side…licks her lips…

…

…

…and gives Carrie a Side Head Slam against the steel ring post!

"OW! You know what's REALLY impressive? The VICIOUSNESS behind that sideways Head Slam into the ring post from Gwen Ten! You'd think that Gwen was trying to split Carrie's skull apart with a move like that!" says Cris.

With Carrie's temple colliding with the metal beam, the telekinetic girl is left hanging by the apron…and Gwen Tennyson gives her a Running Big Boot to the side of her face that sends Carrie falling off to the floor. Gwen places her hands on the edge of the apron and executes an Assisted Knee Drop to the side of Carrie's face… Make it two; make it three such knees. Gwen puts Carrie in a Side Headlock next and rocks her with several fists to the face, showing some of her own relentless, feral offense…

…

…

…but Carrie turns it around on Gwen with an Atomic Drop, causing Gwendolyn to relinquish the Side Headlock and hobble at ringside. Carrie, now freed, takes advantage…

…by running Gwen face-first into the ring post with a Head Slam!

"Yet again employing the Side Headlock is the Females Champion, this time on the outsi—whoa, but Carrie…with the Atomic Drop reversal and NOW sending Gwen's face careening into the steel post this time!" Al calls.

"Now THAT'LL rattle a brain cell or two!" Jonathan says. "Possibly three, HOPEFULLY four!"

Gwen bounces off of the steel, bumbling at ringside in a dizzied state, wondering where precisely she is…

…

…

…and Carrie makes her dizzier with a second Running Head Slam into another ring post!

"Maybe even FIVE!" Jeremy adds to his brother's prior words.

"Gwen wants to go after Carrie's head, Carrie's gonna try to return the favor as best as possible," Cris says.

Gwen drops to a knee briefly…before getting back up and continue to walk aimlessly around the ringside area, Carrie stalking her close behind. The _Carrie _protagonist approaches Gwen once again as the latter drops to another knee…

…

…

…but Gwen snaps up to her feet and nails Carrie with a quick Savate Kick to the stomach. Gwen drops to a knee once again, still trying to catch her bearings while Carrie is clutching her gut. Carrie is the first to recover between the two ladies…

…

…but Gwen rises briskly and Savate Kicks Carrie in the midsection a second time. Then, Gwen postures up, and the Females Champion grabs Carrie laterally and behind…

…

…

…and she gives Carrie a Back Suplex Facebuster directly into the side of the apron!

"But Gwen, with educated and, as we saw at _Pandemonium_, seemingly SENTIENT FEET—GOOD LORD!" Al exclaims.

"FACE, meet APRON! Apron, FACE!" Cris says. "And Gwen got a BIG chunk of THAT one! It'll be a WONDER if Carrie doesn't have a bloody lip at best and a CONCUSSION at worst!"

"…Crap…" Jonathan sighs upon seeing this, clearly not happy.

Gwen backs up into the barricade while Carrie holds her own lips and teeth in pain from colliding with the apron. The Females Champion of the World looks down at the aching Carrie…and couldn't be more pleased, having returned in kind the vicious strike Carrie gave to her lip prior to the match. Gwen smirks and raises a finger above her head, signaling her "#1" status. Gwen catches her breath…walks over to the downed Carrie, pulls her up by the head…twists it…

…

…

…and drops to the ground with a Hangman's Neckbreaker! Gwen holds onto Carrie's skull…

…bridges upward…and uses her leg strength to flip over Carrie's body and stand in front of her as Carrie is now forced to sit up from this. Gwen clutches Carrie's hair with one hand…licks the other hand…

…

…and gives Carrie the Alpha Bitch Slap!

"Neckbreaker on the floor here, and Gwen isn't done—HAND OF GWEN across her face!" Al calls.

"Slapping the gall right out of her spirit," Cris says. "And unlike Carrie, Gwen didn't need to sneak that one in; she did it RIGHT IN FRONT of her adversary."

"Carrie's punch was right in front of Gwen too…" Jeremy mentions.

"Okay, let me repeat what I just said: UNLIKE CARRIE, GWEN DIDN'T NEED TO SNEAK THAT ONE IN," Cris says through his custom handmade (literally, HANDmade) megaphone. "Get the picture, numbskull?"

"Yeah, the picture that you're full of bull—Carrie didn't 'sneak in' her shot either!" Jeremy shouts.

"Ha! You REALIZE that Carrie resorted to a cheap shot in there before, right? Because THAT'S what happened: Gwen was in the middle of giving Carrie friendly advice—"

"Advice my ASS—Gwen was MOCKING her right to her face, and Carrie didn't want to let the smug Females Champion walk away without a receipt!" Jeremy says.

"Well, regardless of whether it was a cheap shot or not, it's a memory now…and Gwen Tennyson is in control at THIS current measure," Al says.

"Unfortunately," Jonathan pipes in his with his two cents.

Gwen taunts the downed Carrie with a laugh and says, "Welcome to MY prayer closet, Carrie…" before picking her up to the sound of boos and pushing her back inside the ring. Wasting little to no time, Gwen rolls inside the ring herself and pins Carrie, and referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Carrie kicks out; Gwen sees this and immediately covers Carrie again: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Carrie kicks out a second time! Gwen gives Carrie three punches to the head, stands…and rakes her boot across Carrie's eyes and face. Carrie is turned over by the Boot Rake…and Gwen snatches her in a Front Chancery on the canvas, keeping Carrie grounded and prone on the mat. With the challenger downed, Gwen continues to maintain a hold of the advantage with knees to the top of Carrie's head—three, four knees—before transitioning the hold into an Inverted Cravate Hold.

"…Inverted Cravate applied as the action's back inside the ring," Jonathan says.

"Jon, I have to commend you for doing as much as you are doing calling this match even considering who's in the driver's seat and what you had to witness at _Pandemonium_," Al says.

"Thanks, I suppose…but at the end of the day, I'm just doing my job," Jonathan sighs. "I can only hope that doing my job gets rewarded."

Gwen wrenches on the head and neck of Carrie, grinning as she tries to take Carrie's head off with the crank on it…but Carrie hangs tough even in the difficult position she finds herself in. Gwen enjoys her advantage to its fullest, even amidst the chants of "DIE GWEN DIE! DIE GWEN DIE! DIE GWEN DIE!" Gwen shouts and proclaims her immortality over all in retort…but Carrie, after approximately twenty seconds of struggling, Carrie gets back to her knees, pushing off of the canvas with her hand…

…

…

…but Gwen delivers an Running Facebuster…while maintaining the Inverted Cravate on the mat!

"Carrie trying to push her way out of this hold—OH! …But Gwen, in her own painful way, sends Carrie back to earth," Al says.

"And notice how she KEEPS the Inverted Cravate Hold cinched in even after planting Carrie's face into the mat," Cris points out. "Allows her to maintain control of the head and neck, and you know what they say: control the head and the body follows."

"'Die Gwen Die' chants from the Detroit travelers ringing out…" Jeremy observes.

Gwen sneers as she keeps a grip on Carrie's head, at this point just waiting for Carrie to yield. The referee Kenny Cashew inquires if Carrie would like to give up…but the Stephen King brainchild refuses to do so. Gwen continues to wrench on the cervical column of her foe…while Carrie searches for a way out. Using her hands to guide her once again, she manages to push herself along the mat…taking Gwen along with her…

…

…

…

…

…and…achieve a rope break by getting a hand on the bottom rope! Referee Kenny Cashew registers this and tells Gwen that she has five seconds to let go…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen obliges on the count of four…

…before using the bottom rope to execute a Rope-Aided Stomp directly to the back of the head, also sending Carrie's throat into the bottom ring rope!

"And Carrie uses some core strength to make it to the ROPES—but Gwen's not gonna let the rope break translate to any rest for the weary!" says Al. "Stomps her RIGHT in the back of the head!"

"Targeting that head once again," Cris comments.

"…I see you're not going to comment on GWEN not fully adhering to the rope break, hm?" Jonathan crosses his arms.

"Hey, she had until five," Cris shrugs.

"Five to BREAK THE HOLD, not five to STOMP her in the ropes!" Jeremy says.

"Jeremy, this is why Gwen wins matches and you don't; SHE knows how to use the environment and the circumstances of warfare to her benefit," Cris says. "You don't have to like it, but you have to acknowledge it."

Gwen turns Carrie over and gives her another Boot Rake…before vaulting to the ring apron…

…and in the process delivering a Slingshot Stomp to the face!

"Speaking of STOMPS, there's one more—this one to the front of Carrie's head, the FACE!" Al calls.

"And this one looking EQUALLY as vicious in nature," Cris adds.

Gwen nudges Carrie back inside the ring onto her back with her foot ever so casually…

…

…

…and comes back into the ring with a Slingshot Splash onto Carrie's chest! Gwen hooks both of Carrie's legs: 1…

"Gwen leaving her feet—Slingshot Splash…!"

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.715 Carrie kicks out! Gwen follows it up with another pin, grinding her forearm into Carrie's face this time: 1…

"Only a two-count! Carrie—wait a second…"

2…

"Gwen with ANOTHER pin…!"

…

…

…

…

…2.72 Carrie kicks out a second time!

"And Gwen's tenacious pinning combinations on Carrie do NOT net her the victory!" Jonathan says.

"She tried that earlier…" Cris noted. "You can never have too many pinning attempts in a match, however—only too few!"

Gwen takes Carrie up by the hair again…and a European Uppercut sends Carrie back into a neutral corner. From here, Gwen follows into that corner and delivers a series of Knife Edge Chops to Carrie's chest—three of them to be exact. Gwen kicks Carrie in the gut in the corner next to hunch her over…before clubbing her in the back and making some room for herself…

…to climb up the corner behind Carrie…

…and grab her in an Inverted Facelock.

"Now it's Gwen with Carrie at the corner…" Jeremy says.

Gwen holds Carrie in said Inverted Facelock and delivers Bionic Elbow after Bionic Elbow to the top of the head, continuing her cranial assault…

…

…

…but Carrie fights back with an Up-Kick to the top of Gwen's head!

"What's Gwen plotting here—oh! Well, whatever it is, Carrie's not letting Gwen get it off!" Jeremy says.

"And that KICK from the challenger, impressively able to lift up that leg and get it to reach the skull of Gwen," Jonathan says.

Carrie gives Gwen two more Up-Kicks, rocking Gwen Ten with each one…

…before grabbing Gwen by her body with both arms, attempting a Military Press Throw from the top to the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…but Gwen rakes Carrie's eyes with one of her hands! This forces Carrie's grip to be lost, allowing Gwen to hit Carrie with two more Bionic Elbows…

"Carrie trying to throw Gwen out of the corner, but there's a rake to the damn eyes!" Al calls.

"Always with a way to avert…" Cris comments.

"Yeah, even if it's not within the confines of the rules…" Jeremy grumbles.

"To her, the rules are only the ones SHE sees fit to abide by or use," Cris says.

…

…

…before using her knees…

"I'm getting an AVERSION…for Gwen's so-called ability to avert…" Jonathan says.

"…I see what you did there," Jeremy says.

…putting them to the back of Carrie's head…

"Oh no…" Jeremy gasps.

…

…and executing a Diving Double Knee Drop Bulldog from the middle rope that plants Carrie's face into the mat!

"Oh noooooo!" Jeremy grimaces.

"ALL THE WAY DOWN, and Carrie gets her face SMASHED into the canvas!" Al calls.

Gwen, shortly after the Double Knee Drop Bulldog, applies an Inverted Headscissors…

"And I don't think she's done with it!" Cris remarks.

…

…

…and sends Carrie's face into the mat with even more repeated vigor with a Skull Fuck!

"Sadly, you're right—now the Push-Up Facebuster spree!" Jonathan says with contempt.

"…Yeah, I know; Cris being right is rarely anything good, isn't it?" Jeremy speaks.

"This coming from a guy who'll never even know what it feels like TO be right regardless," Cris comments.

After seven…eleven…fifteen…seventeen Headscissors Push-Up Facebusters, the Females Champion turns over, turning Carrie over with her…

…

…and initiates a Victory Pinfall, hooking both of Carrie's legs!

"Keep this up and I'll make your LEFT right!" Jeremy threatens Cris.

"Piiiin!" Al shouts before things get out of hand.

The referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.775 Carrie kicks out!

"…m—nooooot mate," Cris says. "Carrie with the timely kick-out to keep her Females Championship bid intact, but if you ask me, that bid is in jeopardy the longer this match progresses like this!"

"Commissioner Gordon's gotta be watching this with bated breath…" says Jeremy.

Gwen stands up, and as Carrie sits up after the kick-out, she receives a hard Dropkick to the back of her head! The sound of Gwen's boots connecting with the back of Carrie's skull resonates around the Palace of Auburn Hills…and Gwen follows this up by standing on Carrie's throat as the latter holds the back of her head in pain. As Gwen stands, she says to her opponent as she struggles, "We could've been friends, Care-Bear… It didn't have to be like this…"…before leaping into the air and coming crashing down with a Jumping Knee Drop to the face! Gwen holds her knee against Carrie's throat, using it as a choking apparatus while holding onto the ropes for additional leverage! Referee Kenny Cashew notices this and tells Gwen to get off, giving her a count of 1…2…3…4.0 Gwen lets up, letting go of the ropes as well…

…

…to transition into applying a Cobra Clutch onto Carrie. More chants ensue from the crowd, this time sing-song chants of "BLOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOODHOUND!" echo around the building. Gwen scowls heavily as she hears this reverberating through her ears; she raises her shoulders to her ears, almost as a mechanism to drown these chants out while maintaining the Cobra Clutch…but the chants just keep on ringing. Gwen grits her teeth, gnashing them against one another in fury…

…while Carrie, on the canvas, gives a tiny, smug smirk upon hearing these catcalls from her grounded position. Gwen looks around at the crowd, commanding them to WORSHIP HER…because sooner or later, none of them will get to have a choice…

…

…but then, Gwen notices Carrie's smirk.

"Carrie in a tough spot here, but even she can find humor in Gwen being mocked in this capacity!" Al says.

"What a bunch of disrespectful asses—and you WONDER WHY Gwen goes around pissed off at the world wanting to murder every last one of us," Cris says. "Sometimes, it's people like that who ASK for it!"

"Don't be ridiculous…" Jonathan scowls at Cris.

"At least not if you can HELP it…" Jeremy adds.

Gwen looks down and says, "Oh, you like that, huh? You get a kick out of that? Okay! See if you can get a kick out of THIS…"

From here, Gwen gets to a knee…then both knees…

…then standing…and she backpedals to the ropes…

…then THROUGH the ropes…going between the middle and top ropes with Carrie still Clutched…

"Gwen posturing up—GETTING up from the canvas; what's she doing here?" Jeremy asks. "That Cobra Clutch is still in…"

…

…and Gwen stands on the ring apron…with Carrie hanging between the middle and top ropes, her torso at rest and her free arm reaching for the top rope…but just not quite able to snag it. Gwen keeps Carrie in the Cobra Clutch…

…until she glances at the arena floor beneath her feet…

…

…

…

…_and she just drops Carrie out of her hands abruptly, causing her to fall from the ropes…_

…**and land directly onto the top of her head at ringside!**

"Carrie being dangled—OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Al yells in horror from seeing the landing Carrie took.

"Gwen just deposited Carrie from the ropes onto the top of her head on the floor!" Jeremy says. "That's…that's just SCREWED UP right there! That—if you fall the wrong way from a position like that, you can break a neck, you can sever the spinal cord, you can get a skull fracture; Gwen Tennyson wanted to MAIM Carrie right there, and she may come close to succeeding, curse her!"

Gwen looks down at Carrie from the apron after her reckless and unceremonious drop, and she shrugs and "winces", saying, "OOPS! See, if we were friends, I would have never let you fall like that! Or at least I'd CATCH you!" Gwen has herself a chuckle at this while the fans just boo the deed tremendously, finding it just plain callous of her. Meanwhile, the Females Champion jumps down to ringside, no blight on her conscience…

…

…and she picks Carrie up…

…and drops her with a Gourdbuster onto the arena floor!

"And Gwen looking to add MORE to her offensive attack! GOURDBUSTER on the outside!" Al calls.

Gwen's not done; she picks Carrie up from the floor again, maintaining the Suplex hold…

"Picking her right back up…!" Cris says. "Fluidity, crispness…"

…

…

…and delivers a second Gourdbuster onto the ground!

"And a SECOND one!" Al calls.

…

But she STILL isn't finished, as she picks Carrie up a third time…

…

…

…

…and Gourdbusters her directly onto the ring apron, nose and mouth hitting the edge first!

"One more TIME—and HERE, Gwen drops Carrie face and chest-first onto the ring apron! Carrie finds herself planking the edge, and this isn't something you take a photo on Instagram for!" Jonathan calls.

"Carrie's equilibrium has gotta be messed up right now…" Jeremy says.

"Good for the Females Champion…bad for everyone else," Cris notes, "especially White."

Gwen leers as she shoves Carrie back inside the ring…rolls back inside herself, soaking in all of the boos she is receiving…

…and receives a few more as she softly taps Carrie with the end of her boot, pushing her like a little child. Gwen's sanctimoniousness is at a high point for this contest…but she still has some rancor to exert upon the now compromised Carrie White. Gwen splays her arms and watches her opponent struggle to get back to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…and as soon as she does, Carrie is the victim of a German Suplex that sends her down onto the back of her head!

"Carrie, with head ringing—and of course Gwen's going to pinpoint that exact part of the body! A LETHAL German Suplex levels Carrie!" Al calls.

"Enough shots like this, and Carrie won't even be able to use her telekinesis when this match is over; she'll be too woozy and perhaps impaired!" Cris says. "Now wouldn't THAT be a feather in the cap for Gwen Ten: being able to leave THAT imprint on Carrie after all of this? Making her regret ever turning her back on the Alpha Bitch…"

"…Ugh…" Jonathan just groans at the thought.

Gwen watches Carrie blearily try to recover…while making the sign of her own cross and smiling, saying, "I should be surprised you're doing all of this…but your mother was right, Care-Bear… The devil never really DIES; she just keeps coming back! The EMMY inside of you just KEEPS COMING BACK! THAT'S why you're getting up…the DEVIL…

"…which MEANS…

"…

"…I've just gotta keep killing her."

As Carrie rises once more, Gwen grabs her in an Inverted Facelock…and elevates her…

"Gwen, hooking the Inverted Facelock again…"

…

…

…

…but Carrie turns it into a Flying Snapmare takedown…

…and wraps her legs and an arm around Gwen to pin her with a Crucifix all of a sudden!

"Possibly Inverted Suplex—possibly a counter! COUNTER!" shouts Al.

"Wicked Snapmare!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And Crucifix!" Jonathan adds.

The referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out, and she looks at Carrie in shock!

"What a SURPRISE—no, Gwen kicks out!" Al calls. "And look at the look on Gwen Ten's face! She looks borderline MORTIFIED for almost going down to that!"

Carrie is trying to recapture her wits after the surprise pinning combination, still not completely there as she is feeling the effects of being dropped on her head substantially. Gwen looks at Carrie from her knees, watching her "channel her inner Emmy" and get back up…

…

…

…

…and Gwen, as soon as she gets the chance, hits the ropes and puts Carrie down with a air-tearing Spear that causes Carrie to fall to the canvas onto the back of her head yet again!

"That unexpected pinning combination was closer than you would imagi—OH MY CARBONADE FLAMANDE!" Jeremy shrieks.

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" Cris exclaims.

"Almost RIPPING Carrie White in freaking half!" Jonathan shouts.

Gwen applies a Modified Cutthroat Hold, trapping Carrie's arm to allow her to enter the Full Mount and fire punches in rapid succession to her face! Gwen shows no signs of letting up, throwing bombs with each fist, vitriol lacing each and every punch…

…

…

…before the Females Champion chokes her against the canvas with both hands! Referee Kenny Cashew warns the Alpha Bitch of a possible DQ…

…

…which, given the circumstances of the match, is enough to stop her…

"Indignity painting the face of the Females Champion of the World—but she'd best be careful if she wants to remain that way! Referee Kenny Cashew issuing a warning," Al notes.

"Remember: a disqualification in CCW with the Title on the line WILL result in a change of Champion," Jonathan says, "hence why you can see Gwen, for ONCE, doing what the referee says…"

…but not enough to prevent Gwen from issuing a big kick to the top of Carrie's skull!

"…while at the same TIME, doing it on her own terms!" Jonathan adds.

"DIRECTLY to the point of Carrie White's skull with the tip of her toe—a NASTY, nasty impact," Jeremy says. "You ever try kicking a soccer ball straight with your toe? It's the same sensation."

"And it also sends the soccer ball flying the FARTHEST," Cris says, "so imagine THAT kind of feeling coursing down your spinal cord from the top of you to the bottom of you. Not. Fun."

Carrie sits in the corner, holding her head in distress…and Gwen goes right back after her with a Sliding Elbow Smash! From here, Gwen hits Carrie with Mat Slams against the bottom turnbuckle repeatedly! Gwen gives Carrie three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine Mat Slams into the buckle…before climbing up to the middle rope and standing there triumphantly above the ailing Carrie White, basking in her position. Gwen shouts at the crowd, "This is what Gordon feeds me? THIS is what he leaves at my altar? Look at what is becoming of her! Look at this victim! And yet you CHEER…you STILL lend her your support in the hopes that she will take me down! Sooner or later, I will fall, you say… Sooner or later, you cry… WELL, SOONER OR LATER, YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD, AND NONE OF YOU WILL LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO WATCH ME—whooooaaaaa…"

Gwen's train of through is cut off by Carrie grabbing her by the legs…in an Elevated Prawn…

"Uh-oh, OH BOY!" Jeremy blinks.

"Gwen's Sermon on the Mount getting interrupted, and it may result in her own back and head meeting canvas!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…and…going for a Powerbomb…

…but at the last moment, getting countered into a Sunset Flip…which Gwen employs to send Carrie's spine and head back against the turnbuckles!

"Or maybe Gwen'll find a way out of that too," Cris says.

"DAMN IT," Jonathan gripes.

Gwen crawls over to Carrie and rabidly punches away at her face again with furious anger. Gwen screeches in Carrie's face, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO FREAKING DO THAAAAT!" Gwen then climbs to the second turnbuckle, facing the ring…

…

…grabs Carrie, pulls her up…places her in an Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Tornado Falling Inverted DDT!

"I believe this is what Gwen was trying to go for earlier—it must be!" Jeremy says.

"Tornado Inverted DDT!" Al calls. "PLANTING Carrie right onto her head once more, the BACK of the head!"

Gwen stays on her knees and makes like the Antichrist and looks up to the sky, laughing to herself and motioning with her hands for the boos to continue, the Alpha Bitch loving to be this hated. "This unfrequented place to find some ease!" Gwen exclaims. "Ease to the body some, none to the mind! Times past, what once I was and what am now!" Gwen crawls over to Carrie…clutches her jaw with one hand, and continues, "OH WHEREFORE WAS MY BIRTH FROM HEAVEN FORETOLD…TWICE BY AN ANGEL WHO AT LAST IN SIGHT OF BOTH MY PARENTS…"

Gwen leans in close, looking deep into Carrie's eyes…

"…ALL…IN FLAMES…ASCENDED."

And Gwen puts Carrie in a Front Facelock!

"More like BOOS ascended—oh crap!" Jeremy gasps.

"You know what she wants!" Cris says.

"First the Word of the Alpha Bitch, now the Alakazam—fight out of it, Carrie!" Jonathan pleads.

Gwen goes for the Alakazam…

…

…

…

…

…but Carrie twists Gwen's arm, pulls her in, and blasts her with a Short-Arm Clothesline!

"There you go; there—OHHHHH! What a Clothesline!" Jonathan shouts. "Carrie White bringing down Gwen with that blast!"

"Short-Arm-style, wrapping her arm around the neck and throat of the devil's favorite daughter Gwen Tennyson!" Jeremy says.

"'Devil's favorite daughter'? Gee, THAT'S not nice…" Cris muses.

"It's a lot nicer than what many other individuals would call her, honestly," Al says matter-of-factly.

"It's also appropriate!" Jonathan loudly adds.

Carrie starts to push herself back up…her head spinning from the onslaught it has taken at the hands and feet of the First and Only. Carrie stumbles to her feet…the Alpha Bitch doing the same slowly…

…

…and Carrie hits the ropes…

…

…right into a Big Boot by Tennyson!

"Time for Carrie to fight back—OH WATERZOOI!" Jeremy winces.

"Fight back? Heh, more like get PUT on your back," Cris jokes. "Big Boot across the face lets Carrie know who's in charge!"

"It was a hiccup, a TWINGE…a slight moment, a GLIMMER…but a fleeting one," Jonathan says.

Gwen pulls her hair after the Big Boot connection, frustrated beyond words with Carrie continuing to show signs of life…and at this point, Gwen snarls at her, "That does it! You wanna Emmy around? You said you wanna make me BLEED? …"

"…

"…HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU BLEED?!"

"Eeeeyep, Gwen's pissed," Cris comments. "Considering how this has been prolonged, you HAD TO expect THAT…"

"Carrie made threats to leave Gwen in a puddle of her own body matter and blood…but I get the feeling that Gwen may be preparing to beat Carrie to it!" Jeremy says.

"Gwen said it herself: 'You said you want to make ME bleed? I'M going to make YOU bleed…'" Al remarks.

Gwen picks Carrie White up…over her shoulder…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her onto the top turnbuckle in a neutral corner with Snake Eyes!

"And SNAKE EYES will go some way in making that occur!" Al says.

Carrie bounces off of the turnbuckle…into Gwen's grasp again, and Gwen picks her up once more…

"Back onto Gwen's shoulder…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and delivers a second Snake Eyes, this one onto the opposite corner of the ring!

"And into the OTHER corner with Snake Eyes!" Al says. "Carrie's head and face RICOCHETING off of that top turnbuckle in a vile fashion!"

Gwen snatches Carrie as she bounces off…

…

…

…

…and she gives Carrie a THIRD Snake Eyes onto another turnbuckle! Carrie is dazed…her head discolored…and Gwen hones in on the fourth and final corner…

…

…

…

…where she tosses Carrie directly into the steel ring post!

"Going to go for home BASE—maybe something different when she gets there!" Al calls. "Gwen TOSSES the challenger Carrie right into that steel ring post!

Conveniently enough, Carrie's head is positioned directly against the post from Gwen's throw. The Females Champion makes her way onto the ring apron, this cranium in her sights…

"Gwen keeping Carrie in her sights—I think she's zeroing in on that head of hers!" Cris notices.

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen connects with a Running Front Dropkick to the temple, rattling Carrie's skull against the ring post!

"INDEED SHE IS, and she SANDWICHES Carrie's skull between her feet and the pole with that Front Dropkick!" Al calls.

"That's a sandwich that'll give me indigestion," Jonathan quips.

"You and a number of others, bro…" Jeremy remarks.

"But to Gwen and her disciples watching, it's DELICIOUS!" Cris chuckles.

Carrie lurches away from the ring post…her head giving her total fits…

…

…

…and Gwen gets back inside the ring and just knocks into Carrie with a Jumping Back Elbow to the face! Carrie is dropped, and Gwen is pleased…

…

…but her pleasure turns into pure bliss…

…

…

…when she notices that Carrie White is now busted open.

"Ooooooh-hoo-hoo…speaking of DELICIOUS…" Cris chortles to himself.

"And that very Dropkick just split Carrie wide open," Jonathan says.

"Look at Gwen's face NOW; she is LOVING this!" Cris says with a slight smirk of his own.

"She's the only one in this section of the building, Cris," Jeremy says.

"At least it's not her menstrual cycle," Cris quips with a laugh.

"…Whose? Gwen's or Carrie's? That gag could go either way…" Al remarks.

"I was GOING for Carrie," Cris says.

"Of course he was…tasteless as it is…" Jeremy sighs.

"But it's not tasteless when you mock GWEN for it with HER PMS issues? THAT'S not tasteless to you?" Cris says. "…You know, some of that stuff Gwen said last night about people being pricks just to be pricks to her 'because it's cool, hurrhurrhurr' is making a lot of sense in times like this."

"Oh, gag ME—GAG _ME_…" Jonathan groans.

"Hey, it's not MY fault Gwen sees through the world's hypocrisy, calls everyone out on it, and all they can respond with is, 'Booooo! Yoooouuuu suuuuuuuck!' instead of a counterargument…which they DON'T HAVE," Cris says.

The left side and the front of Carrie's forehead are split open and bleeding, the CCW Females Champion the one responsible for the blood. Gwen smiles widely at her handiwork, as if to say, "Told you I'd make you bleed!" The Alpha Bitch picks Carrie up…

…

…places her in a Fireman's Carry…and drops her with a Fireman's Carry Forward Facebuster! Carrie lands prone on the mat, her face meeting the mat…and Gwen kicks Carrie right in the side of the face, drawing more blood with a laugh! The Females Champion watches Carrie roll from the kick and use the ropes to pull herself up…

…only for Gwendolyn to grab Carrie by the head and apply a Muay Thai Clinch over the middle rope. Gwen rocks Carrie with knees to the cranium, right to the bridge of Carrie's nose…before laying her down and using the ropes to perform a Slingshot Leg Drop to the throat!

"This…just HAS TO be putting Commissioner Gordon in a sour mood," says Jeremy.

"He isn't alone," Jonathan states.

"Gordon wants that Females Championship out of the possession of Gwen Tennyson as soon as possible, but with Carrie busted open now, and already in a dizzied state, that task for her just got more difficult," says Jeremy.

Gwen stands at ringside and rubs her forearm against the open wound of Carrietta White, irritating it further and spreading the blood…before turning Carrie around and hooking her in a Cravate, dragging her face along the canvas…causing her own blood to paint the edge of the ring. Gwen's face just exemplifies the amount of fun she is having doing this to her challenger…leaving the entire side of the ring beet red before returning to the ring with the Cravate still applied. Gwen then jumps up…and delivers a Rolling Cravate Cutter, planting Carrie onto her face with the intention of spreading even more blood! Gwen stands back up and licks her fingers, her own taste buds meeting her adversary's bodily fluid. The Females Champion puts each of her fingers in her mouth, making sure to clean off each and every one of them…

…

…

…before giving a standing Carrie a Discus Elbow Smash to the mush, knocking Carrie to a knee. Gwen, feeling "generous"…

…offers Carrie, "How's about a nice little makeover from your former gal pal Gwen?"

"A 'makeover'? …Why do I DESPISE the sound of that so?" Jeremy furrows his eyebrows.

Gwen wipes some of Carrie's blood, taking it onto her hand again…wipes said hand in Carrie's hair…wipes some more blood from her opposite hand onto Carrie's face—her lips for lipstick, the rest of her face for makeup…and puts some extra blood spots onto Carrie's nails, giving her a custom take on a manicure. "There… All set for the prom, haha! Who needs a pig when you can do THIS?" Gwen kicks Carrie's hand with a laugh again, taking her time…

…

…

…before determining that she is ready to bring this to a halt.

"THAT'S why…" Jonathan says as the crowd is irate over this classless showing from the Females Champion. "Just disrespectful, part of the MIDDLE NAME of Gwen Tennyson… It isn't 'Catherine' like we all are conditioned to believe; it's DISRESPECT…and this is the girl who runs around acting like the world needs to be HANDED TO her, the girl who doesn't hand a DAMN THING to any of US but heartburn and irritation!"

"Well, she's about to hand out something ELSE in a minute…" Cris mentions.

"And what is THAT?" Jeremy asks.

Gwen picks Carrie up…

"The tour de force," Cris answers. "The dénouement…"

…

…

…

…and goes for the Hocus Pocus…

"HOCUS…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Carrie, whilst hanging upside down…

"…POCU—hold on, no…noooo…"

…

…turns the Double Underhook Back-to-Back Piledriver…into an Inverted Frankensteiner!

"NO!" Cris exclaims.

"Yes!" Jonathan claps. "Carrie White with the reversal out of the Hocus Pocus Piledriver variation, which, given the state of Carrie's cranium, COULD HAVE spelt trouble!"

"It could have spelt the END of this contest," Al states, "but Carrie shows some robustness, shows some hardiness, and quite adroitly turns it around!"

"Now the last few times that Carrie's had an opportunity to turn the tide, it's been swiftly overturned right back to the orange-haired minx's favor," notes Jeremy. "Will THIS be different? Can Carrie get a solid HOLD…of the upper hand she hankers? …Heh, that's actually a word; did you know that? 'Hankers"…?"

"I DID know that," Jonathan nods.

"Well of COURSE _you _did, Gemini Genius… I just learned it today when I was playing Words with Friends with Mom," Jeremy further states.

"I see," Jonathan says.

Carrie has a few moments of a reprieve on the mat…and as she starts to get some energy back she looks around the canvas…and sees the red spots around the ring, the spots that are now coated with her blood. Then she looks at herself…seeing how she has been painted and "dolled up" with her own blood by the Alpha Bitch…

…

…and seeing that proceeds to anger her…as it's one extra form of humiliation at her expense.

…

…

Gwen starts to get up now…

…

…and she speeds at the risen Carrie White…

…

…

…and takes an Arm Drag from the challenger!

"Gwen speeds at Carrie—but Carrie was expecting it! And Carrie, who I believe is NOT a fan of the Gwen-given beautification, is about to leave a VERY VIOLENT complaint!" Al calls.

Gwen gets right back up…and runs into a second Arm Drag! Gwen gets up again…and Carrie brings her down via a Hip Toss! Gwen grimaces as her body bounces off of the mat of the ring…and as she stands, Carrie grabs her from behind and drops her with an Inverted Scoop Powerslam! Carrie seamlessly transitions from here into an Oklahoma Roll…

…

…

…which she then uses to return to her feet, transition again…

…

…and deliver a Gutwrench Suplex to the Females Champion!

"Excellent execution—first the Inverted Scoop Powerslam, and then Oklahoma Rolling into the Gutwrench!" Al calls.

"Téa Gardner must have taught her that one!" Jeremy declares.

Gwen stands, and Carrie Dropkicks her into a corner. Against the turnbuckles, Gwen is left vulnerable…and Carrie perforates her chest with a flurry of Knife Edge Chops, each one drawing a resonant "WOOOOOOOO!" from the Michiganders in the audience. After four such Chops, Carrie lifts Gwen up and seats her atop the corner. Carrie ascends to the top with Gwen, meeting her there…

…

…

…picking her up…

…

…

…

…and driving her down onto the top turnbuckle with a Modified Pendulum Backbreaker!

"What is this—oh-hooooo man! Modification into a Backbreaker on the top buckle!" Jeremy calls. "Now it's CARRIE using the environment to her advantage!"

"…I'll admit, Carrie is ACTUALLY maintaining the upper hand here, which is something she wasn't doing a while ago," Cris yields. "That being said, Gwen's got to turn this back in her direction, but she's gonna have a hard time doing so from the spot she's in right now!"

With Gwen laid across the top turnbuckle, Carrie gets up…and runs into Gwen with a Knee Strike to the kidney and side of the abdomen! Gwen winces…and Carrie adds to the pain with a second such Knee! Carrie backs up…and issues Gwen a third straight Knee Strike!

"Carrie channeling her inner SWAGsuke right about now, hahaha!" Jeremy quips.

"Knee to the ribs, knee to the ribs, knee to the ribs—rapid-fire!" Al calls.

"And with Gwen laying there, she is COMPLETELY at Carrie's whim!" Jonathan says.

The crowd is counting along: "1! …2! …3! …4!" They even adjust their chant to add in suspense-building hums between each blow…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh—5!

"…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh—6!

"…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh—7!

"…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh—8!"

"…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh—9!"

"…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Carrie going to town!" Jeremy shouts. "Hell, she's going to SEVERAL towns on Gwen Ten right about now!"

…

…

Building up a head of steam, Carrie gives Gwendolyn knee number ten! With a shriek, the Bloody One plucks Gwen out of the corner, keeping her elevated…

…

…

…and brings her down with a T-Bone Suplex across the squared circle! Carrie crawls towards her and hooks a leg for the pin: 1…

"T-Bone Suplex—now the pin!"

2…

"TWOOOO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.835 Gwen gets her shoulder up!

"NOOOOO!" Al exclaims.

"Almost a new Champ!" Jeremy says.

Carrie takes Gwen up from off of the canvas…

…and Head Slams her against the top turnbuckle in a neutral corner…causing Gwen to backpedal…

…

…into a Russian Leg Sweep by the telekinetic one…

…

…that is floated over and back into an Arm-Trap Crossface onto Gwen!

"Carrie attacking GWEN'S head—now the Russian Leg Sweep, now the CROSSFACE!" says Jonathan. "The Crossface firmly applied here!"

"Carrie's got it cinched in, and it looks DEEP from this angle!" Jeremy calls.

"You BET it's deep; Carrie wants to make this HURT!" Al comments.

"Gwen's gotta find a way free before this causes any lingering damage!" Cris remarks.

Carrie applies the hold and Gwen struggles, clutching her face as it is being pulled apart by the submission move! Gwen then stretches her free arm outward and reaches for something, but Carrie is continuously yanking back on the submission, almost as though she is trying to rip Gwen's head clean off of her body! Gwen kicks at the canvas with her feet, trying to ease the pain in some capacity, but Carrie just applies even more pressure behind it!

"OH MY CHANTERELLE SAUCE, SHE'S ALL BUT RENDING HER HEAD FROM HER SHOULDERS!" Jeremy hollers.

"INDEED! AND ENCOURAGED!" Jonathan shouts. "CARRIE PUTTING WEEKS UPON MONTHS OF AN UNHALLOWED FRIENDSHIP BEHIND THIS HOLD!"

"THIS IS NOT A GOOD SCENARIO FOR THE FEMALES CHAMPION!" Cris exclaims.

"BUT IT'S A GOOD ONE FOR THE CCW FEMALES CHAMPION_SHIP_, WHICH MIGHT BE ON ITS WAY TO A NEW WAIST!" Al shouts.

Referee Kenny Cashew is right on top of the situation, making sure to check and see if the Females Champion is going to tap out from this hold…

…

…

…

…and Gwen, with a snarl, swats at Kenny Cashew violently as her own unique way of declining such a prospect. Gwen extends her arm in front of her and tries to her a fingertip or two to the rope…

…

…

…

…but Carrie pulls Gwen's head back even FURTHER to prevent it!

"GWEN GETTING FOLDED UP LIKE AN INSIDE-OUT ACCORDION!" Jeremy shouts.

"HOW FAR BACK CAN A GODDESS BEND?!" Cris winces. "NO! OH NO!"

"DEFYING PHYSICS, AND DEFYING THE FULL-OF-CRAP 'WILL OF GWEN' AS WELL!" Jonathan quips.

Carrie screams out as she pulls on the Crossface, the crowd shouting as one, "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" Gwen wags a finger at the fans, telling them not to hold their breath…

…even as her body is being contorted like a mangled pretzel…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the CCW Females Champion of the World…finding a way…pushes off of the mat and cradles Carrie White in her arms.

"Gwen pushing off of the canvas—HOW is she pulling THIS off?!" Al inquires.

"Some strength being shown by the Alpha Bitch!" Cris calls.

She holds onto Carrie, the latter still maintaining a grip on Gwen's head…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch drops Carrie with a Regal-Plex, bridging back with it to maintain the pin! The referee counts 1…

"LEG-HOOK BACK SUPLEX!" Cris calls.

"William Regal is KICKING himself right about now…!" Jonathan says.

2…

"And she's got the BRIDGE!" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Carrie rolls her shoulders off of the mat…

"Carrie getting her shoulders up…"

…

…and, lo and behold, still has the Crossface applied!

"…and STILL MAINTAINING THAT CROSSFACE!" Al exclaims.

"HOW?!" Cris is stunned.

"CARRIE HUNG ONTO HER THE WHOLE WAY THROUGH! THE REGAL-PLEX DIDN'T BREAK HER GRIP! IT DIDN'T BREAK HER GRIP!" Jonathan shouts.

"WHAT DETERMINATION!" Jeremy hollers in awe.

Carrie pulls back as hard as allowable, though the Regal-Plex of earlier does take a visible toll on her equilibrium, affecting how tightly she is able to maintain the grip. And Gwen, realizing this…

…

…

…

…

…takes advantage by getting her left foot onto the bottom rope!

"Gwen in a VERY excruciating state of affairs—but she gets a foot on the rope!" Al calls.

"Awwwwww!" Jeremy groans.

"Foot on the bottom rope, and Carrie's gonna have to let go…" Al says.

Carrie keeps the Crossface cinched in, wanting to leave Gwen with as much pain and agony as possible…

"…LET GO… LET GO…! LET GO; SHE'S GOT THE ROPES!" Cris insists.

"Hey, what was it you said before? She's got until FIVE," Jonathan smugly states.

…

…

…

…

…before being forced to relinquish the hold after the referee counts to 4.75. Carrie sighs exasperatedly, not happy with Gwen being out of the predicament…but she keeps herself as composed as she can, trying to shake off the earlier drop onto the back of her head via the Regal-Plex. The Females Champion does her own recovering…looking up at Carrie…

…

…

…and Carrie…crawls back over to Gwen Ten…

…

…and Gwen Ten grabs Carrie's hands…

…puts them together…and hushes her former friend, telling her, "PRAY…pray for the last time… We'll pray for the last time… We'll pray…"

"Gwen Ten…slowly recuperating from what was an AGONIZING—what the…?" Al blinks twice.

"…What in the HELL is Gwen Tennyson doing and saying right now?" Jonathan asks.

"I think I heard her say, 'Pray for the last time…'" Jeremy comments.

"That IS what she said…" Cris confirms. "…She's…praying with Carrie—maybe trying to calm her down, let her know everything's okay! She's about to lose, but who says you can't lose without a religious supplication on the way out?"

"…You're KIDDING, right?" Jonathan deadpans.

Gwen keeps Carrie's hands clasped and says, "Gwen…made Carrie…from the rib of Blue Oak…and Carrie was WEAK…and loosed the raven on the world, and the raven was called SIN, and the FIRST SIN was PUNCHING HER GODDESS IN THE FACE!"

"Who does she think she is: Carrie's MOTHER Margaret?" Jeremy blinks.

"Margaret WAS a woman of the book," Cris brings up. "Not sure if it was the Book of Gwen, but improvisation is a beautiful thing!"

"…This little girl is OUT OF HER F'ING MIND…" Jonathan says.

Gwen continues to proclaim in Carrie's lividly quivering face, "And the ALPHA BITCH…visited Carrie with a Curse…and the Curse…was the Curse of BLOOD… And Carrie…was DRIVEN OUT of the Garden and into the World and CARRIE FOUND THAT SHE WAS—"

**Carrie, not taking any more, breaks her hands free, grabs Gwen by the head and SPIKES her with a huge DDT!**

"**AND CARRIE SAYS THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!**" Jonathan exclaims. "HOLY COW, THE DDT! THE DDT!"

"SPIKED HER LIKE A FOOTBALL!" Jeremy shouts.

"THAT WAS SO RUDE!" Cris cries.

Carrie goes for the cover on Gwen! The referee counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.885 Gwen JUST gets her shoulder up! Unperturbed by the near-fall, Carrie proceeds to mount Gwen with a HEAVY barrage of punches to the face!

"…FORGE—AWWWW, NOOOOO!" Jeremy groans. "CARRIE ONLY GE—HEY, WELL CARRIE ISN'T TOO UPSET! SHE'S JUST MOVING RIGHT ON!"

"INDEED SHE IS, AND INDEED SHE'S POUNDING AWAY AT GWEN TENNYSON!" Al calls.

"ALSO VERY RUDE!" Cris remarks.

Carrie gives Gwen a dozen punches…perhaps TWO dozen…followed by a spell of venomous Headbutts directly to the face of the ten-year-old! Carrie gives Gwen close to seventeen Headbutts in unremitting form…

…until Gwen manages to clip Carrie's nose with a roaming hand, giving herself a brief moment of rest. Gwen holds her face in agony…realizing that her visage has been tarnished with blood of her own!

"Punches, punches, HEADBUTTS…and it looked like one of those split Gwen's lip open!" Al points out.

"Did it? …Yeah, you're right, it DID!" Jeremy nods. "Just as Carrie said! She SAID she was gonna make Tennyson bleed!"

"Gwen drew FIRST blood, but Carrie wasn't going to be outdone!" Jonathan says.

Gwen rubs her cheeks and lips, noticing that the blood is coming right from her mouth. Gwen spits on the ground…and finds herself having to spit several times more, more blood hitting the floor as a result. The Females Champion wraps her head around this…

…while Carrie does the same, grinning almost sadistically as she sees the hellion secreting her own plasma. Gwen continues holding her head, not just the part that is bleeding…

"Carrie glad to see what she's done…"

…

…

…and Carrie hits the ropes…

"…and she's about to do something MORE!" Al calls.

"Look out, Gwen Ten!" Cris hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…has her Suicide Dive interrupted by a precipitous Superkick!

"OHHHHHHH! LEMON MERINGUE AND FONDUE, CARRIE'S BEEN LIT UP AND HUNG UP!" yells Jeremy.

"KENNELLY'S KISS ON THE BUTTON, JUST AS CARRIE WAS ABOUT TO DIVE!" Al exclaims.

"EVEN WITH A BLOODY LIP, THE ALPHA BITCH SEEMS TO POSSESS THAT ALL-SEEING EYE!" Cris calls out.

"OH, WOULD YOU QUIET DOWN WITH THAT?!" Jonathan bitterly yells.

Both women are inactive, the Champion being on the floor prone while Kennelly's Kiss leaves the Bloody One hung up in the ropes with her head and upper body poking out of the ring with her entire self slightly upside-down. Gwen, downed, rubs her upper lip, nursing it for more blood flow…

…

…

…and the now incensed Females Champion takes it upon herself to stand up, her lips a bloodstained mess.

"Funny how the part of Gwen's body that's bleeding is the part she loves to use probably the most…" Jeremy says.

Gwen Ten walks over to the suspended Carrie…

…turns her back to her…

…and hooks her arms in an Elevated Double Underhook.

"Yeah, but if you think Gwen is going to just let that go, between the punch to the mouth earlier in the night and now THIS development, you've got another guess coming!" Cris says.

"Ohhhhhhh nonononono, this is not good for Carrie!" Jeremy says.

"Gwen wanting to lock those arms…and from this position, a Hocus Pocus onto the floor would be DEVASTATION to say the very least!" Al calls.

Gwen tries to carry Carrie away from the ropes…but the semi-aware Carrie wraps her ankles and feet around the top turnbuckle, preventing the Alpha Bitch from taking her away. Gwen is forced to let go and club Carrie's back twice…

…

…

…before backing up…

…

…

…and leaping over the ring apron into Carrie's spine with a Kneecapitation!

"Carrie using her ankles and feet…to PREVENT Gwen from pulling her off, but KNEECAPITATION! Kneecapitation to the open back, and that'll help out the evil cause!" Al says.

Carrie is hurt further, forced to lose her foothold on the top rope. Gwen, taking advantage, hooks Carrie up again…

…

…

…and she walks away from the ropes, keeping Carrie maintained in her clutches in quite a feat of strength for herself—though fans aren't going to spend any time commending that; they are merely concerned with what Gwen is preparing to do! The Females Champion holds Carrie upside-down, right where she wants her…

"Evil cause is RIGHT ON THE MONEY…" Jonathan murmurs.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Carrie fights to her feet, landing behind the First and Only…

"But it may not come precisely to fruition!" says Jeremy.

…

…

…and dropping her onto the outside floor with a Full Nelson Bulldog!

"FULL NELSON BULLDOG!" Jeremy calls. "FULL NELSON BULLDOG ONTO THE FLOOR! I KNOW SHE LEARNED THAT ONE FROM GARDNER, I CAN TELL YOU THAT!"

"And the ACW Women's Champion is one of MILLIONS who are THRILLED to see what Carrie just did!" says Al.

"They'd be even MORE thrilled to see Carrie capitalize!" Jonathan says.

Carrie and Gwen are once again both down, feeling the effects of that maneuver both ways! Gwen lands directly onto her bleeding mouth and lip, losing more bodily fluid that runs along the ground. Carrie sees Gwen's blood…

…and like a shark smelling blood in the water, the _Carrie _character returns to her feet, grabs Gwen without hesitation, and pushes her back into the ring, catching her breath as she does so. The challenger, after a seven-second pause for a breather, rolls back into the ring and pins Gwen Ten!

"Taking a while…" Cris comments.

"Carrie took a lot out of herself AS WELL as Gwen Ten with that Full Nelson Bulldog she just utilized—she's got Gwen in the ring now though!" Jeremy shouts.

"HERE WE GO!" Al says.

Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

"ONE!"

2…

"TWO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Gwen kicks out!

"NEW CHAMPIO—NOOOO! GWEN KICKS OUT IN TIME!" Al exclaims.

"Gaaaaaaah…! ALMOST for Carrie White—ALMOST for Carrie White!" Jonathan repeats.

"I think Carrie's starting to realize just how resilient our Females Champion of the World truly is," Cris says.

"Cris, WHAT did I tell you about calling Gwen Tennyson 'OUR' Females Champion?" Jonathan frowns.

"What did I tell YOU as my response to what YOU told ME?" Cris retorts. "If Carrie can pull this off—don't bet on it—then we can talk about me referring to Gwen Tennyson as anything other than that."

Carrie sneers at the near-fall, looking at the referee briefly and nodding in understanding when he says that it indeed is only a two-count. "Guess I'm not quite finished with you yet, am I?" she says with an almost eerie chuckle, enjoying the damage she has done, her own blood notwithstanding. Carrie stands, taking a look down at the Females Champion of the World…

…

…and starts making a journey to the top rope.

"Well, Carrie White has full intentions of making that happen; she is reaching TOP ROPE STATUS…" Jeremy comments.

Carrie makes it to the top turnbuckle, standing above her adversary…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she goes for a Diving Senton…

…

…

…but Gwen Tennyson raises her knees, and Carrie's Senton gets nothing but patellae on the way down!

"Senton Backsplash—KNEES! Gwen lifts up the knees!" hollers Al.

"Gwen playing possum—had her counter ready!" Cris says.

Carrie grimaces and holds her spine in pain, growling as she is on the mat…and Gwen Tennyson gets back up to her feet, spitting blood on the mat one more time…

…

…

…and the Females Champion hooks Carrie's arms…

…

…and hits her with a Butterfly Facebreaker, putting Carrie's face onto her knee…before hitting the ropes…

…

…

…and driving Carrie down with a Leg Drop Bulldog!

"Butterfly Hold into a FACEBREAKER…something a little DIFFERENT—LEG DROP BULLDOG!" Jonathan calls. "And now it's TD Kennelly's turn to puke!"

"She still loves him! And I'm willing to bet he still loves her back!" Cris says.

"You are MAD if you really believe that!" Jeremy shouts.

"He's her Manny Magdalene!" Cris quips.

Gwen turns Carrie over and hooks a leg: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Carrie kicks out in the nick of time!

"…MAT—NO?! NO?! …UUUUUGH, I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!" Cris groans.

"See, you don't get to finish your catchphrase because you had the TEMERITY to call TD Kennelly 'Gwen's Manny Magdalene'," Jeremy says. "You should be COURT MARTIALED for that alone…"

"OR maybe because Carrie White wants to leave here tonight with Gwen's invaluable gold in her hands and isn't going to let Gwendolyn have this win!" Al says.

Gwen looks up at the sky and runs both of her hands through her hair…before smacking the canvas underneath her with her open palms. Gwen stands back up…rubs her neck, ironing out the aches it has from Carrie's Crossface of earlier…

…

…

…and she decides that she should return the favor. She puts Carrie in a Standing Headscissors…

"PILEDRIVER on the way!" Cris calls.

"Gwen Tennyson looking to put Carrie onto her head HARD…!" says Al.

…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Piledriver…but Carrie blocks it, dropping to a knee. The CCW Females Champion scowls and clubs Carrie in the back, forcing her to get back to the right position. Gwen pulls Carrie up…

…

…

…and she goes for the Piledriver again…

…

…

…

…

…but Carrie Backdrops Gwen…who Sunset Flips through it into a Standing Prawn Hold, pinning her down…

"Carrie's doing everything within her capacity to AVOID this Piledriver of Gwen's…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…only to pull her back up…

…

…

…

…hold Carrie upside-down…

"But GWEN'S doing everything within HER capacity to make sure the Alpha Bitch GETS what she WANTS!" Cris retorts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…this time, have her Piledriver thwarted by an Up-Kick to the lips!

"OH! Well I don't think she wanted THAT!" Jeremy remarks.

"Right to the lips, right to that open cut!" Al indicates.

The Females Champ holds her mouth, losing more blood…and Carrie punches Gwen in the gut from her knees…then European Uppercuts Gwen backward…

…before Capo Kicking the Alpha Bitch in the face! Carrie stands…

…and Gwen backs into the ropes…performs a Pendulum…

…

…

…

…

…and…fires a Pendulum Lariat…but Carrie ducks it, runs into the ropes…

"More striking from Carrietta White—ooh, Gwen backpedaling…missed the Lariat…"

…Springs off of them…

…

…

…

…

…and plants Gwen with a Springboard Spinning Complete Shot!

"…Carrie at the ropes—DID YOU SEE THAT?! HOLY SMOKES, DID YOU SEE THAT MOVE?!" Al exclaims.

"COOL GARBANZO BEANS! SPRINGBOARD INTO THE SPINNING COMPLETE SHOT!" Jeremy calls.

"TAKING TO THE AIR!" Jonathan shouts.

"I'M REALLY STARTING TO DISLIKE TÉA JUST FOR THIS SHOWING ALONE FROM WHITE!" Cris exclaims. "NOOOOO!"

The crowd POPS upon seeing the impact Gwen crashes into the mat with, and Carrie turns the Alpha Bitch over onto her back and pin her: 1…

"YES, YES! SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Gwen kicks out…but Carrie's not done…

"…FORGE—NOOOO, ANOTHER KICK-OUT! BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!" Jeremy keeps on commentating.

…pulling Gwen right back up…

…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Northern Light Bomb!

"NORTHERN LIGHT BOOOOOMB!" Jeremy hollering loudly over the cheers of the audience.

"NORTHERN LIGHT BOMB, CARRIE EXHIBITING SOME KILLER INSTINCT, BACK TO BACK BIG MOVES!" Jonathan calls.

Carrie covers Gwen there: 1…

"BOTH LEGS ARE HOOKED!" Jonathan shouts.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.935 Gwen kicks out once more!

"AND CARRIE—HAS NOT BECOME THE SECOND FEMALES CHAMPION! NOT AT THIS TIME, IN ANY CASE!" Jonathan shouts. "GWEN TENNYSON FINDS A DAMN WAY TO KICK OUT ONCE AGAIN!"

Carrie, sitting up from the near-fall, listens to the crowd chanting "**CARRIE! CARRIE! CARRIE! CARRIE! CARRIE!**" The new girl on the block takes these chants in…and she looks over at the Females Champion once again…

…

…and she grabs Gwen by the sides of her head…glaring directly into her eyes…and she says through gritted teeth, "I can't believe I used to look at you and SMILE! You make Chris look like a SAINT! You're a MENACE! You're a SCOURGE! And one way or another, I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL WHERE YOU WILL ALWAYS BELONG!" Carrie SLAPS Gwen across the face! The challenger snarls, "YOU HEAR ME?!" Carrie SLAPS Gwen once again! "I CAN ALREADY SEE SATAN MAKING A BED FOR YOU!" ONE MORE slap! "THIS WILL BE FOR EVERYONE WHO'S HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR BS!" At this point, Carrie fires at Gwen RELENTLESSLY with right and left Slaps, the count of smacks reaching the SCORES…

…

…

…

…

…before Carrie lets out a massive YELL that can be heard across the Great Lakes! Following this, the Bloody One puts Gwen in a Standing Headscissors…

"Carrie letting Gwen Ten HEAR IT…"

…

…

…

…hooks her in a Gory Special…

"…and now she's about to FEEL IT!" Jeremy hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…attempts to turn it into a Piledriver…

"The maneuver Carrie's been perfecting, the Carrie White Driver…!" Jonathan mentions.

…

…

…

…but Gwen lands onto her feet instead of her head! From here, Gwen trips Carrie up and executes a Jackknife Pin!

"WHOOP-WHOA! GWEN LANDED ON HER FEET!" Jeremy gasps.

"GWEN'S ON HER FEET—TRIPS CARRIE! JACKKNIIIIFE!" Cris calls.

Referee Kenny Cashew is there: 1…

"NO!" Jonathan cries.

"ADEPTLY PERFORMED BY THE CHAMPION, TO HER CREDIT…!" Al concedes.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Carrie kicks out! Gwen is back up…

"WILL THIS DO IT?! NOOOOO, NOT QUITE!" Al calls. "Gwen and Carrie rising…"

…as is Carrie, who ducks a Slap from Gwen and hits her with an Elbow Smash, backing Gwen up! The Females Champion clutches her face…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Carrie goes for a Spear…

…

…but Gwen lowers her center of mass and catches Carrie onto her shoulders…

"Elbow to the lips—Carrie looking for a SPEAR, but WHAT A SNATCH!" Al shouts.

"GWEN GRABBING CARRIE ONTO HER SHOULDERS!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…and drops her with a Celtic Cross, Finlay's Running Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver!

"AIR RAID CRASH! AND SHE RAN WITH IT!" Cris calls.

"Shades of Fit Finlay in his hey…" Jeremy speaks.

"And a move like that ALSO places focus on Carrie's head—it's a Back-to-Belly Piledriver variation, so it's TIMELY, EFFECTIVE, and PRAGMATIC, and I'm going to need a GIGANTIC BAR OF SOAP to wash out my mouth after saying that, truth notwithstanding!" Jonathan says.

Gwen struggles to return to her feet, wiping her mouth as she does so…but with Carrie now in a supine position, that permits the Alpha Bitch to go to the corner…

…ascend…

…

…

…stand on top…

…

…

…

…

…and deliver a picture-perfect Moonsault onto Carrie!

"And now, GWEN'S turn to diiiive—MOONSAULT CONNECTS!" Al calls.

"GOT IT FLUSH!" Cris calls.

Gwen hooks both of Carrie's legs: 1…

"AND NOW GWEN HOOKING THE LEGS!"

2…

"WILL THIS BE ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Carrie kicks out before 3!

"…RETENTION FOR GWEN TENNYSON? NOOOOO!" Al calls. "CARRIE KICKED OUT! What a SHOWING by this young lady!"

"Driven by the desire to TAKE GWEN DOWN—it always seems like when you're up against Gwen Tennyson, you want to go that extra mile, dig down that extra depth, and find something you never knew you had to PUT THIS FALSE GODDESS IN HER PLACE…and Carrie's in that scenario right now!" Jeremy says.

Gwen takes a moment to check her teeth, counting how many she may have left from the repeated pounding her face and her lips have taken…

…

…and as she stands back up, watching Carrie writhe…she positions herself in a corner…

…

…and starts tapping the mat with her boot.

"But GWEN is more than willing and able to go that extra mile in her OWN direction…to put that hero in question DOWN by any means necessary," Cris says.

"Gwen tuning up the choir for a hymn, a SACRILEGIOUS one…" Jonathan states.

Gwen, either out of coincidence or…some interest she has, stamps her foot against the mat to the tune of a New Day chant, to which the crowd chants along, "GO…TO HELL! GO…TO HELL! GO…TO HELL! GO…TO HELL!" Carrie, in a daze, works her way back up to her feet…Gwen waiting to catch the whites of Carrie's teenage eyes…

…

…

…

…and as soon as she does…

…

…

…

…

…she goes for Kennelly's Kiss…but Carrie catches Gwen's foot!

"Kennelly's Kiss on the way—CAUGHT! CAUGHT!" Al exclaims.

"OH MY GOSH!" Cris gasps.

"SHE CAUGHT THE FOOT!" Jeremy iterates. "GWEN'S A ONE-LEGGED BITCH!"

Carrie spins Gwen around…

…and Gwen manages to plant her foot to the mat in mid-spin! She suddenly fires a Superkick with her opposite foot…

…

…but Carrie catches that one as well! Carrie then spins Gwen back around…

"WH-WHOA, WHOA! Gwen trying the Superkick with the OPPOSITE leg!" Jeremy blinks.

"DEXTEROUS yet UNSUCCESSFUL!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…and hits her with a Double Knee Facebreaker, keeping Gwen clenched on the way down…

…

…and transitioning from here into a Triangle Choke!

"DOUBLE KNEE FACEBREAKER IS SUCCESSFUL; SHE HOLDS HER DOWN—AND LOCKS IN THE TRIANGLE CHOKE!" Jonathan exclaims. "EXCELLENT TRANSITION BY THE TELEKINETIC ONE!"

"STRINGS TOGETHER THE FACEBREAKER AND SUBMISSION!" Al calls.

"NOT GOOD IF YOU'RE THE CHAMPION—CARRIE'S GONNA TRY TO MAKE GWEN UNABLE TO BREATHE…!" Cris surmises…correctly.

Carrie tightens the hold around Gwen's neck, cutting off as much oxygen from her brain as she can manage, compromising Gwen's breathing to a high degree, especially with the Alpha Bitch trying not to swallow her own blood in the process! Carrie pulls back on the Triangle deeply, making sure to keep her own shoulders off of the canvas…and referee Kenny Cashew has a look…

"BETWEEN THE HOLD AND THE BLOOD BY HER LIPS, THIS IS NOT A PLEASURABLE POSITION FOR THE ALPHA BITCH!" Al calls. "NOR IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE!"

"YEAH, CARRIE WANTS THIS TO BE AS DREADFUL FOR GWEN AS POSSIBLE, AND IT'S A PRETTY DECENT TAKE ON IT!" Jeremy says.

"I DON'T KNOW IF GWEN CAN MUSCLE AWAY FROM THIS…!" Cris cries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen…

…

…

…

…does NOT tap out! Instead, she tries to get to a semi-vertical base from her knees…

…

…managing to stand up after a forty-five second struggle, amidst the crowd chanting for her to "TAP! TAP! TAP!" once again…

…

…

…and…Carrie tries to cinch in the Triangle at its absolute TIGHTEST…

"IS GWEN GONNA FADE HERE?! IS GWEN TEN GONNA FADE HERE?!" Jonathan inquires.

…

…

…

…but the Females Champion…powers up from the Triangle…lifts Carrie from the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…and executes a One-Shoulder Buckle Bomb, sending Carrie into the corner with authority!

"NO, SHE IS NOT!" Cris exclaims.

"…And Gwen DOES manage to power out of the Triangle!" Al calls over a wave of boos. "SOMEWAY…!"

Carrie loses the Triangle Choke…and she bumbles towards a waiting Gwendolyn…

…

…

…

…and Gwen grabs Carrie, drapes her arm…

"Gwen's waiting for her!" calls Cris.

…

…

…and delivers an Irish Curse, shades of Sheamus!

"URANAGE BACKBREAKER!" Al calls.

"She's been attacking Carrie's back throughout this contest sporadically as well, you know—the head AND the back!" Cris mentions.

From off of her knee, Gwen takes Carrie…

…

…drops her onto her face with a Reverse STO…

"FACE-FIRST!" Jeremy calls. "And wait…wait a second…"

…

…

…and then Back Mounts Carrie quickly to apply a Camel Clutch!

"Hold the chianti—NOW GWEN'S APPLYING A CAMEL CLUTCH!" Jeremy shouts.

"FIRST THE URANAGE BACKBREAKER, THEN REVERSE STO INTO CAMEL CLUTCH! …G**DAMN IT, IT'S A TAKE ON THE KAHNDAQ CLUTCH!" Jonathan curses. "IT'S NOT JUST ANY CAMEL CLUTCH; THAT ONE WAS BY DESIGN! AND LOOK AT TENNYSON! SHE KNOWS IT!"

Now it's Gwen's turn to pull back on the submission maneuver, giving a wink to the camera at a particular somebody as this maneuver of Gwen's earns her an ATOMIC BOMB'S worth of boos! Gwen licks her lips as she yanks back on the submission, and referee Kenny Cashew has to check on the challenger this time and ask HER if she wants to yield!

"Switch of positions—GWEN wrenching back on the submission maneuver and bending Carrie over backwards while CARRIE'S the one who may have to contemplate submission!" Cris says.

"It would be a HEARTBREAKER if Carrie were to tap out after the entirety of this!" Al calls.

"You got that right—MY heart might break!" Jeremy says.

…

…

Carrie grimaces…trying to push Gwen's hands away from her face, but finding herself unable to do so. Gwen has herself a light chuckle as she cranks up the pressure even further…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Carrie doesn't quit! She fights through the pain, gritting her teeth as she remains defiant in Gwen's clutches.

…

However, the Females Champion elects to take things up a notch by digging her fingernails into Carrie's eyes in the Camel Clutch…

…

…then Fishhooking her by the lips and pulling Carrie's head back before reapplying the Camel Clutch, adding some more insult to injury!

"Carrie's not going to give Gwen that submission she craves—oh MAN, look at THIS! LOOK at THIS!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Carrie won't GIVE it, but Gwen Ten's planning on TAKING it!" Cris sneers.

"Illegal Eye Rake, illegal Fishhooks—making life DIFFICULT for Carrie White by every means, legality a nonfactor in it all!" Jonathan calls.

"Will it all be enough?!" Al asks.

Gwen starts head banging as she pulls backward on the hold, trying to will Carrie to tap, almost BEGGING her to at this point…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but instead of being willed by GWEN…Carrie is willed by the thousands in attendance in Auburn Hills…

…

…

…and she pushes up off of the canvas…with Gwen on her back…

…

…

…

…and she manages to back Gwen into the corner spine-first, forcing her to relinquish her hold to the crowd's delight!

"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie…look at that POWER—sends Gwen back into the corner! And NOW she's free!" Al exclaims.

"Gwen powered out of the Triangle Choke; Carrie powers out of the Tennyson-tweaked Kahndaq Clutch!" Jonathan says. "Both girls escaping their respective predicaments, but NOW where does the advantage lie?!"

"…I'd say it lies with whomever obtains the first strike from HERE…" Cris predicts.

Carrie is visibly aching from the minutes spent in the Camel Clutch of Tennyson…

…

…but she is quick to return to the offensive by issuing a barrage of Back Elbows from side to side, almost in a machinegun-like fashion á la Matt Morgan. Carrie gives Gwen twelve of these…before Gwen returns fire with three Elbow Smashes to the back of Carrie's head…

…

…

…to which Carrie responds with a Jumping Gamengiri right to the front of Gwen's face SMACK-DAB onto the cut by her lips, sending THREE white chunks flying out of the ring in one blow!

"First strike was Carrie's, but it looks like things are more like a fair trade—**JESUS ÄLPLERMAGRONEN!**" Jeremy squeals. "WHAT A GAMEN-FREAKING-GIRI!"

"DID I JUST SEE TEETH FLY OUT FROM THAT?!" Al asks, rubbing his eyes.

The crowd sees Gwen Ten's teeth SOAR from her mouth…and one lucky fan in the second row actually HOLDS UP one of the teeth in his hand!

"YES, YOU DID, CRIS—OH NOOOOOOO…" Cris whines.

"THAT FAN JUST GOT HIMSELF A SOUVENIR TO TAKE HOME WITH HIM!" Jonathan exclaims. "CARRIE WHITE JUST KICKED THE TEETH RIGHT OUT OF GWEN'S MOUTH, AND THAT MOUTH IS LOOKING LIKE THE GULF OF MEXICO POST-BP CATASTROPHE WITH BLOOD INSTEAD OF OIL! IT IS A MESS! A BLOODY MESS! A BEAUTIFULLY BLOODY MESS!"

Carrie turns around, sees the mess she's made of Gwen's mouth and smirks, more than happy with her work…before placing Gwen onto the top rope. Carrie adds a fist to the face on her way up to meet Gwen, climbing up the corner herself…and adding more such punches to the face of the goddess.

…

However, Gwen, suffice to say MIFFED, does not let Carrie continue her offense unanswered; the reigning Champ fires back with punches of her own, drawing jeers from the crowd as the Alpha Bitch puts all she can muster behind her own punches. Carrie takes these blows on the chin and remains in the corner…before throwing one punch of her own back at Gwen. Gwen reels…and she returns the favor to Carrie. The crowd is engaged: "YAY!" for the strikes thrown by Carrie…and a very vehement "BOO!" for the ones by Gwen.

"Two girls, both busted open, Gwen Tennyson almost LEAKING blood from her mouth like a FAUCET…" Al says. "Who's going to knock whom off from here?"

"Each one of Carrie's punches, you can SEE the blood platelets FLYING from Gwen's jaw—it's DISTURBING!" Cris says. "It's DISGUSTING! But Carrie's ENJOYING every part of it!"

…

The two girls go hammer and tongs with one another, exchanging fist after fist after fiery fist…

…

…

…

…until one haymaker from Gwen is enough to knock the loopy Carrie out of the corner and back down to the canvas! Gwen stands alone on the top rope, shaking off the myriad blows she's absorbed…

"Well, she might not enjoy THAT—Gwen wins the fist fight…" says Cris.

…and Carrie stands below her, on her feet on the canvas…

"Gwen Ten…changing position, now wanting to STAND on the top turnbuckle on her own accord!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen lunges at her…

…

…and hits her with a Diving Cross Body…only for Carrie to roll right through with the Females Champion in her grasp!

"CROSS BODY HITS! Carrie down, shoulders—wait a minute… CARRIE ROLLS RIGHT THROUGH IT!" Al exclaims.

"POWERFUL! POWERFUL!" Jeremy jumps up.

"LOOK AT GWEN—SHE CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SHE'S FRANTIC!" Al calls.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!" Cris shouts.

Gwen's eyes widen as she tries to kick her feet desperately to free herself from Carrie's clutches…but the Bloody One keeps her grip on the Alpha Bitch, a focused look in her own eyes…

…

…

…

…

…and Carrietta drops Gwendolyn with a Michinoku Driver II!

"MICHINOKU DRIVER II!" Jonathan calls. "SCOOP SIT-OUT PILEDRIVER!"

"DOWN GOES GWEN!" Cris shouts. "DON'T TELL ME…!"

Carrie pins Gwen, hooking a single leg: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.945 Gwen kicks out!

"…FORGET I—OHHHH MAN, GWEN KICKS OUT AGAIN!" Jeremy cries. "HOW?! WHY?! WHY?!"

"WHY?! GWEN'S KEEPING FIRST AND ONLY ALIVE; THAT'S THE OBVIOUS ANSWER TO WHY!" Cris exclaims. "WHAT ISN'T OBVIOUS, HOWEVER, IS WHAT IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO TURN FIRST AND ONLY TO ONLY FIRST!"

Carrie lightly pulls at her own hair as she sits up from the canvas, realizing that the match must continue. The challenger for the CCW Females Championship of the World is further fueled by the positive outcries from the audience…

…to stand…

…

…

…

…and pick Gwen up onto her shoulders…thinking Side Death Valley Driver…

"Carrie's trying to figure PRECISELY that out, Cris…and I think she may have an idea…" says Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen elbows the forehead of Carrie White…hitting three…four…five elbow strikes…

"Possibly a Side DVD—Side Death Valley Driver, but Gwen is fighting out…" Jeremy states.

…

…and landing on her feet, free from Carrie's grasp. Gwen adjusts…

…

…and Big Boots Carrie right to the mush HARD!

"Gwen to her feet—GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY! WHAT A BIG BOOT!" Jeremy winces.

Gwen stands over Carrie, retaining her vertical base but teetering…

…

…

…

…and suddenly, Carrie rolls Gwen up from behind with a Schoolgirl!

"Maybe Gwen will draw blood from CARRIE'S li—HANG ON, HANG ON, HANG ON!" Cris exclaims. "NO, ROLL-UP!"

Carrie holds Gwen down, and the ref counts 1…

"CARRIE WITH A SCHOOLGIRL!"

2…

"OUT OF NOWHERE!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out! Carrie gets back to her knees…

"OHHHHH, ALMOST! SO VERY NEARLY…!" Jonathan shouts.

…

…

…

…and Gwen drills her with a second devilish Big Boot!

"AND THERE'S ANOTHER BIG BOOT!" Jonathan shouts.

Gwen catches her bearings once more, keeping her balance once again…

…

…

…

…

…but Carrie, once again, pops up and Schoolgirls Gwen down yet again!

"Right back down goes Carrie—AND RIGHT BACK THERE! SCHOOLGIRL!" Al exclaims.

"AGAIN?!" Cris shrieks.

"SHOULDERS DOWN!" Al calls.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out again! Gwen returns to her feet, even more enraged…

…

…

…

…and tries one more Big Boot to the kneeling Carrie, but White dodges it and Chop Blocks Gwen to the canvas instead!

"Gwen not able to even GET the Big Boot that time, and CARRIE puts Gwen onto HER back, going after the leg!" says Al.

Carrie gets back up…and, with Gwen supine, she doesn't wait; she goes back on the attack with one…two…three Elbow Drops to the stomach. Then, Carrie pulls Gwendolyn up…

…

…

…lifts her up from the Front Facelock…from a Suplex…

"SUPLEX…possibly a Brainbuster…?" Jeremy wonders what Carrie wants to perform.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…has her Brainbuster countered in mid-maneuver by a faultless Magic Backbreaker from the Suplex position by Gwen Ten!

"Looks like—COUNTER! COUNTER! LOOKS LIKE COUNTER!" Cris shouts.

"GWEN ON THE WAY DOWN DERAILS CARRIE'S PLANS, WHATEVER THEY WERE – MAGIC BACKBREAKER!" hollers Jonathan.

"ALMOST EFFORTLESS!" Cris adds.

Gwen pins Carrie's shoulders down: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9575 Carrie gets her shoulder up!

"…MAT—NO, NOOOOO, NOT MATE AGAIN! NOT! MATE! AGAIN!" Cris screams.

Gwen lies on the mat for a few seconds…breathing in…breathing out…breathing in…breathing out…spitting blood on the canvas…breathing out…breathing in…breathing out…

"Gwen Tennyson is in a FIGHT right now, and she's got to be wondering what SHE may have to do to finish off Carrie White, or even if she CAN do such a thing!" Jeremy says.

"Oh, she CAN; don't you DARE question THAT! She CERTAINLY can…but the question is, yes indeed, HOW? HOW can it be done? How WILL IT be done?" Cris says. "I say keep going after the head! One keen enough shot there and this one's over!"

…

Gwen waits for Carrie to stand, motioning for her to rise with the sign of her cross…

"Perhaps, maybe, but the same might be said the OTHER way," Al notes. "One precise blow to Gwen, right to her head, right to her FACE…and we just might have a new CCW Females Champion on our hands."

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as she does…

…

…

…she kicks Carrie in the gut…

"Well, we might see MY theory put to the test before YOURS, because Gwen's setting up for it…!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…and goes for the Alakazam…

"Gwen looking for that Impaler DDT, that Alakazam…" Jonathan says.

…

…but Carrie runs Gwen into the ropes…backs away with her…

…

…and delivers a Northern Lights Suplex, with a bridging pinfall to boot!

"But CARRIE! Into the ropes with Gwen and back over with the Northern Lights Suplex!" Al calls.

Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

"AND THE BRIDGE!" Jonathan adds.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen gets her shoulder up! Carrie rolls off of the Alpha Bitch's body, the latter sitting up onto her posterior…

…

…

…and Carrie nails her from behind with a Shining Wizard to the back of the head!

"Gwen sitting up—AND GWEN GETTING KNEED OUT! SHE'S OUT! SHE IS OUT! SHE IS OUT!" Jeremy excitedly screams.

"AN EMPHATIC SHINING WIZARD! RIGHT TO THE BACK OF GWENDOLYN'S HEAD!" Al hollers.

Carrie picks Gwen up from the canvas, the crowd overjoyed by the sound of knee hitting cranium as the Bloody One picks back up the bleeding ten-year-old…

"AND CARRIE GONNA TAKE ADVANTAGE!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…and gives Gwen a Sit-Out Butterfly Suplex Slam! From here, Carrie grabs both of Gwen's legs and hooks them for the pin! Referee Kenny Cashew is there to count: 1…

"BUTTERFLY SUPLEX SLAM! SITTING DOWN WITH IT!" Jonathan calls.

2…

"TWO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out…

…but Carrie holds onto her legs…

"THRE—NO, IT'S A NEAR-…fall?" Jonathan pauses, wondering what Carrie has in mind.

…

…

…and proceeds to stand up with Gwen's feet and legs clutched, posturing up…

"…Oh my…"

…

…and standing in Belly-to-Belly Piledriver position!

"OH MY!" Jonathan exclaims. "…DO IT, CARRIE! DO IT, CARRIE!"

"HOW DID CARRIE LIFT GWEN UP INTO THAT?!" Cris tries to figure out.

Gwen waves her hands almost frantically as she finds herself upside-down at the mercy of her former pal…and the crowd is standing as one as they witness this…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and…Carrie White gives Gwen Tennyson a Spinning Tombstone Piledriver!**

"**THAT'S INCREDIBLLLLLLE!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**YES, IT IS!**" Jonathan hollers. "**BY GOD IN HEAVEN, YES IT IS!**"

Carrie is on her knees looking down at the doornail-dead Gwen Ten…

…

…and to the joy of the fans, who are chanting, "**YES! YES! YES!**"Carrie opens her arms and looks up to the sky in a Rainmaker-esque pose!

"**PIN HER! PIN HER! COVERRRRR!**" Jeremy implores.

Now determined to end this once and for all, Carrie White picks Gwen up…

"SHE'S NOT GOING FOR IT! THIS IS A TERRIBLE MISTAKE…!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…puts her in the Standing Headscissors…

"…Or maybe…"

…

…

…

…then the Gory Special…

"…CARRIE JUST WANTS TO PUT ONE EXTRA NAIL IN THE COFFIN!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…**and then…drops Gwen onto her head with the Carrie White Driver!**

"**CARRIE WHITE DRIVERRRRRRR!**" Al exclaims.

"**GORY PILEDRIVER! GORY IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE!**" Jonathan hollers over the ecstatic crowd!

Carrie turns over the Females Champion, and she goes for the lateral press for the pin! The referee Kenny Cashew does the honors, and Auburn Hills counts along: 1…

"OHHHHH MY—SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9789 Gwen Tennyson gets her shoulder a smidge off of the canvas to keep the match alive!

"…FORGET I—OHHHH, YOU'RE KIDDING; SHE GOT OUT OF THAT TOO!" Jeremy yells out in disbelief! "OH, YOU COULDN'T GET ANY CLOSER TO THREE IF YOU WERE VALVE!"

"NOT EVEN A HALF-SECOND—A QUARTER, AN EIGHTH OF A SECOND AWAY FROM KNOCKING OFF GWEN TENNYSON!" Jonathan shouts.

"…OKAY…THAT was pretty close, I'll yield that much to the new girl," Cris says. "That Spinning Tombstone…MAN, I STILL think she could have went for the pinfall after that! At THAT MOMENT, I would have attempted the pin, but I guess we'll never know now if it would have made a lick of a difference!"

Carrie frowns heavily and punches the mat underneath her, thinking that the Carrie White Driver would have brought this match to an end, but much to her dismay, a dismay that is shared throughout the arena, Gwen is still alive. But Carrie aims to change that with mounted punches to Gwen's bleeding, three-teeth-short mouth, trying to cause even more damage to the face than already accounted for. Ignoring her own blood seeping down the side of her face, Carrie focuses on making Gwen spill MORE blood…before referee Kenny Cashew steps in to look at what she has done, the lips of Gwen heavily swollen up and her chin starting to become coated with the blood leaving her lips. As Gwen is secreting more and more red onto the canvas beneath her, only arousing the fans even more so—and Carrie too…

…

…

…

…

…the challenger heads to the top rope.

"Back to the lab again for Carrie White…and in this case, the 'lab' seems to be the top rope!" Jeremy says.

"She went for a Senton earlier and got nothing but knees; will it be a DIFFERENT result THIS time?" Jonathan queries.

This time, Carrie raises both of her arms above her head…picks her spot…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Gwen with a Diving Elbow Drop!

"THIS TIME it is! This time the OFFENSIVE maneuver from Carrie connects – the Diving Elbow!" Al calls.

Gwen coughs and holds onto her chest…

…

…but Carrie's not finished. The telekinetic one…goes back to the corner…

…

…

…and climbs back up to the top rope a SECOND time!

"Wait… NOW what's Carrie doing?" Al wonders.

"Forgoing another pinning opportunity! I don't get this—she's heading to the top rope AGAIN?" Cris displays his mystification. "For WHAT?!"

Gwen is motionless…and Carrie is ready to fly…

…

…

…

…

…and fly indeed she does with a second straight Diving Elbow Drop!

"For a SECOND Elbow Drop from the top!" Al answers Cris's question.

"One's cool; TWO is even better!" Jeremy quips.

Gwen's ensuing coughs only bring up more blood…

…

…

…

…and seeing this, Carrie…goes to the top rope for a THIRD time…

"…THREE?" Jeremy scratches his head. "For REAL? THREE?"

"You know, I'm starting to get a vibe here…" Jonathan speaks up.

"A vibe of what, bro?" Jeremy asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a third consecutive Diving Elbow Drop!

"A VINTAGE vibe—there's Elbow number THREE!" Jonathan calls. "Do I hear FOUR?"

Carrie stands over the fallen Gwen Tennyson, making sure she felt each and every single one of those elbows…

…

…

…

…and then…determining that she needs to feel another one. Carrie climbs back to the high-rent district…

"Yes, you do!" Al answers for his colleague.

"Wait a—…I GET IT… Jon, that vibe you're catching? I'M catching it too: Carrie's giving Gwen the Macho King/Warrior treatment! We're talking WrestleMania SEVEN!" Cris has his revelation.

"Yeah!" Jonathan confirms.

"…Oh WOW, you guys are RIGHT!" Jeremy realizes.

…

…

…

…

…and issues Gwen her FOURTH Diving Elbow Drop! The crowd, seeing this, is electrified and chants, "ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" Carrie, hearing these exclamations, motions "One more?" to the fans interrogatively, just to confirm…

"FOUR straight Diving Elbows… Carrie, you MAY AS WELL go for five! Complete the callback! Complete the callback!" Jeremy beseeches.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Carrie White elects to oblige…

"We're gonna see it!" Jeremy says.

"Carrie White making turnbuckle ascent number FIVE…"

…

…

…

…

…going to the top rope and delivering her FIFTH Diving Elbow Drop to Gwen's sternum!

"…and NAILING Diving Elbow Drop NUMBER FIVE!" Jonathan calls. "And the MADNESS is exuberant here at the Palace of Auburn Hills!"

"Jon, you said before when Gwen hit a Fame Asser that it was time for TD to puke… I'd say, right now, it's about time for Charlie Brown to SMILE," Jeremy speaks.

"FITTING! How FITTING indeed!" Jonathan agrees.

Carrie points at the extremely-achy Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson, looking at the crowd of over 20,000 strong…and the crowd shouts, "FINISH HER! FINISH HER! FINISH HER!"

"THIS AIN'T MORTAL KOMBAT, GUYS!" Cris hollers.

"MAYBE NOT, BUT WE MAY SEE A TITLE REIGN DIE!" Jeremy says.

Carrie aims to do exactly that…

…

…going for another Carrie White Driver…

"Looking for CARRIE WHITE DRIVER NUMBER TWO…" Al prepares.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen uses her free legs…to Back Kick at the spine of her adversary while suspended above the air. Carrie tries to maintain her hold of Gwen in the Gory Special…

…

…

…but Gwen manages to get free to flat ground on the canvas. Gwen then tries to switch the arm intertwining, attempting to Backslide Carrie down to the mat…

…

…but Carrie stands her ground and Back Elbows Gwen in the back of her head. Gwen is rendered groggy…

"Gwen blocking the CWD—wanted a Backslide but THAT'S prevented too!" Jeremy calls. "Neck and neck!"

…

…but still aware enough to turn around and raise a Forearm to Carrie's face…

…at the same time as when Carrie raises a Forearm of her own to Gwen's, right to the lips!

"OH! Great minds think alike!" shouts Jeremy as both Forearms connect.

After the stereo Forearm Smashes, Carrie and Gwen backpedal away from each other in respective dazes…

…

…though Gwen ends up backing into the ropes…

…where she Pendulums…

…

…

…

"**WATCH OUT, CARRIE!**"

…**and returns with an unforgiving Pendulum Lariat that turns Carrie inside-out!**

"**AAAAAAH!**" Jonathan screams, his warning coming one second too late. "**THE RECOIL! THE MOTHER…FUUUUUU—RECOIL!**"

"**GWEN WITH A PENDULUM LARIAT THAT SENT CARRIE RIGHT INTO THE REALM OF FREDDY KRUEGER!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**BOTH WOMEN ARE DOWN!**"

"WHO'S GETTING UP FIRST?!" Cris exclaims his query. "THE ANSWER TO THAT IS CRUCIAL AT THIS POINT! FIRST PERSON UP HAS A HUUUUGE ADVANTAGE BECAUSE I THINK BOTH OF THESE WOMEN ARE TO A DEGREE NOT FULLY THERE—THEY'VE GOTTA RECOVER FAST!"

Gwen is down prone on the canvas, and Carrie is down supine, both girls in an exhausted state, both girls leaking blood underneath them. The crowd is highly enamored with the match…but they are all hoping that, at this juncture, Carrie is the first to rise. The fans start to rhythmically clap as the two females manage to stir…slowly…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen manages to get to a knee…then a vertical base…

…

…just as Carrie does the same, but unknowingly with her back to the Alpha Bitch. Carrie clutches her jaw from eating the brutal Pendulum Lariat from Gwen Ten moments earlier…

…

…

…and the Females Champion pounces at Carrie, shoving her from behind into a neutral corner and drilling her with the Kneecapitation to the spine!

"Gwen and Carrie standing—whoawhoa, Carrie shoved into the CORNER!" Al's voice is raised just as the Kneecapitation hits!

"THERE'S YOUR KNEECAPITATION!" Cris calls.

Gwen backward rolls to her feet, catching her breath while Carrie groans against the turnbuckles…

…

…and Gwen runs into Carrie with a second Kneecapitation to the back!

"MAKE IT TWO!" Cris shouts.

Carrie stumbles out of the corner…and Gwen snatches her by the legs, elevating her off of the mat…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Twisting Electric Chair Drop, planting Carrie back-first once more!

"And now Carrie, lifted into the air…and Gwen putting a SPIN on the Electric Chair!" Al calls.

"Flat on her back goes Carrie…" Cris says.

Gwen rises to her feet with Carrie now supine…

…

…and Gwen turns around and grabs Carrie's feet, trying for a Cloverleaf!

"And now Gwen's thinking Cloverleaf!" Cris calls.

"Texas Cloverleaf attempt from the Females Champion—Carrie trying to fight it off!" Al calls.

"This is all about LEG STRENGTH out of Carrie – how much of it does she have?" Jeremy speaks.

"Especially at THIS STAGE of this GRUELING opening match!" Jonathan adds.

Gwen twists Carrie's legs over one another…and she tries to turn Carrie over onto her belly to complete the submission maneuver…

…

…

…and the crowd clamors loudly for Carrie to do whatever she can to prevent it—scratch, claw, spit, anything…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Carrie does manage to grab Gwen by the hair and head and wrap her up with a Small Package!

"Gwen wants to turn Carrie over—SMALL PACKAGE!" exclaims Jeremy.

"THE INSIDE CRADLE IS HOOKED!" Jonathan shouts.

Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

"INSIDE CRADLE!" Jonathan repeats.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out! Gwen is quick to get back to her feet, not wanting to allow Carrie any return offense…

"OH, ANOTHER NEAR-FALL!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…but her Clothesline is errant…

"Clothesline from Gwen MISSES…"

…

…and Carrie, from behind Gwen now, lifts her up and drives her to the mat with a Backdrop Driver!

"AND A BACKDROP DRIVER FROM WHITE!" Al exclaims.

"THAT ONE'S TO THE HEAD! THAT ONE'S ONTO HER HEAD!" Cris frantically points out. "PLACED HER RIGHT ONTO HER HEEEEAD!"

With Gwen even more dazed than before, the Bloody One places her foe in a Standing Headscissors, signaling for the end!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS—THIS IS IIIIIIT!" Cris shouts.

"CARRIE'S GOT GWEN AT THE READY!" Jonathan exclaims.

Carrie elevates Gwen onto her shoulders…

"THE LIFT…!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…but her Powerbomb…is turned into a Frankensteiner…

…

…

…and the Females Champion stands back up, rolling backward… grabs the supine Carrie by her locks of blonde hair…

"Oh, Carrie was thinking POWERBOMB—no, COUNTERED! Reversed into the Frankensteiner by Gwen Tennyson…!" Jeremy says.

"And now Gwen's standing up with a handful of Carrie's hair!" Al says.

…

…

…sets her boot…

"OH NO, OH NO…!" Jonathan grimaces.

…

…and issues an Inverted Curb Stomp to her challenger!

"INVERTED VERSION OF THE CURB STOMP!" Cris hollers. "NOW THE BACK OF CARRIE'S HEAD RINGS AGAINST THE CANVAS!"

Gwen keeps her foot driven into Carrie's chest with a sneer…and she pulls Carrie's head and hair back up from the mat…

"AND SHE'S NOT DONE!" Cris yells.

"Not done?!" Jeremy parrots with a blink.

…

…

…

…

…to drive her into the canvas yet again with the Inverted Curb Stomp!

"Oh, and a SECOND Inverted Curb Stomp!" Al shouts.

"This is NOT THE PLACE Carrie expected to land in after the Backdrop Driver, upon attempting the Powerbomb earlier!" Jonathan says.

Gwen, not yet finished, turns Carrie over onto her face with a smirk…

"But Gwen…she's got one more demonic thought in her brain…" Jeremy comments.

…

…

…

…maintains her grip on the hair…

…

…

…

…**raises…and then CURB STOMPS Carrie's face with nose-shattering violence into the canvas!**

"**CURB STOOOOOOOMP!**" Cris exclaims. "**CURB STOMP VERSION CLASSIIIIIC!**"

"**THAT DAMN TENNYSON TURNING CARRIE'S FACE INTO HAMBURGER MEAT!**" Jonathan shouts with a malaise in his voice.

"**HAHA!**" Cris has himself a loud chuckle over the loud boos. "**Well…it's been fun…**"

The crowd collectively winces upon seeing the impact, Carrie left motionless at the feet of the Females Champion…and Gwen Tennyson can't help but grin at the state she has left Carrie in. In fact, she does more than grin, as the feeling of the Curb Stomp drives the Alpha Bitch…to reach her hand down towards her own crotch region, softly and delicately massaging that area, motivated by memories past related to that very maneuver.

"Oh, how REVOLTING can you get?!" Jonathan shouts and retches. "Honestly!"

"The significance of the Curb Stomp in Gwen Tennyson's career—what it's done for who, whom she's done it TO…yeah, there's the thrills," Cris says.

"Yeah, thanks for the explanation—DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY LESS DEPLORABLE!" Jeremy hollers.

After a seven-second privates massage (or, as the fans may refer to it, a disgust-fest), the self-professed Wrestling Goddess lets out a loud moan, sounding off over the chants of "YOU SICK F**K! YOU SICK F**K! YOU SICK F**K!" from the crowd. Then the Alpha Bitch looks back down at Carrie…

…

…and now SHE signals for the end.

"Sensuality out of the way…Gwen Ten, eying Carrie with BAD INTENTIONS…" Al says.

Gwen picks Carrie up, the crowd sensing what is about to happen, but at the same time, hoping to be wrong…

…

…

…

…but the Alpha Bitch does indeed kick Carrie in the gut, doubling her over…

…

…hooks her in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops Carrie White with the Alakazam!

"AND THE ALAKAZAM CONNECTS!" Al calls.

"Could only avoid it but for so long!" Cris says as Jonathan sighs lividly.

To a chorus of boos and hisses, the Alpha Bitch makes sure Carrie's shoulders are perfectly down…

…

…

…and once Gwen has Carrie pinned officially, Kenny Cashew sighs and makes the count: 1…

"Mark it down: CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.98625 Carrie kicks out, and the Females Champion of the World can't believe it!**

"…MAAAAA…AAAA…aaaa…aa…aa…a…" Cris's voice just slowly fades out in disbelief before breaking into a cry. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa—**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THE GIRL KICKED OUT OF THAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! IM-POSSIBLE!**"

"**YES, SHE DID! YES, SHE DID, CRIS COLLINSWORTH! IT WAS JUST BARELY BEFORE THE THREE-COUNT, BUT IT MAKES A WORLD OF DIFFERENCE; THIS MATCH CONTINUES! AND GWEN TENNYSON LOOKS LIKE SHE'S ABOUT TO HAVE A CONNIPTION RIGHT NOW!**" proclaims Al.

"**FOR ONCE, I CAN'T BLAME THE GIRL! I'D HAVE A CONNIPTION TOO!**" Cris argues.

Gwen, like a sick spider, crawls to the referee Kenny Cashew and yanks him by the trousers, using them to pull herself up and get in his face, demanding that the count be redone! Gwen is not at all buying that Carrie White manages to find a way to kick out, and at this point, she is almost OFFENDED that Carrie made it a near-fall and this match is STILL in progress. Nevertheless, referee Kenny Cashew sticks to his guns, standing by his decision…

…

…

…and Gwen, giving this no further debate, speeds back to Carrie…

…

…snatches her legs, and puts her in a Cloverleaf, turning her back over onto her belly!

"WELL, CONNIPTION TIME'S OVER—CLOVERLEAF TIME IS NOW!" Jeremy calls.

"Gwen Tennyson moving on with her life and putting on the Cloverleaf she wanted before!" calls Jonathan.

"Carrie needs to find a way to return to her back!" Al calls.

"Oh-hoooo no—I don't think Gwen's gonna allow that!" Cris chuckles slightly. "Not now! She's given Carrie too much of a chance as it is!"

Gwen's face is the epitome of anxious anger, and she decides that, in this situation, a normal Cloverleaf is not enough to express that and get what she needs done. Instead…Gwen postures up, making this a High-Angle Cloverleaf submission hold…

…

…

…

…

…and starts to stomp directly onto the back of Carrie's head while maintaining the High-Angle Cloverleaf Hold!

"SEE?! Not gonna let Carrie get an IOTA of a chance!" Cris shouts.

"Gwen altering the angle at which she holds onto this Cloverleaf, further folding Carrie up—and LOOK AT THE STOMPS! LOOK AT THE DAMN STOMPS!" Al calls.

"THAT'S why she adjusted the hold! Now she's got the Cloverleaf AND she can add STOMPS to it!" Jonathan calls.

"BRILLIANT!" Cris praises. "HATE HER OR DESPISE HER, IT'S BRILLIANT! CARRIE'S HEAD IS IN A VOLATILE STATE, AND THIS COULD BE THE KEY TO VICTORY!"

"Carrie getting PUMMELED with stomp after stomp, and with the Cloverleaf hooked in, she's TRAPPED—she can't avoid ANY of these!" Jeremy remarks.

Gwen's soles meet Carrie's skull and come down into it like a vintner's foot trying to crush grapes for wine! The Females Champion hollers for Carrie to give up while she still has the presence of mind, and Carrie is grimacing and groaning in every boot that connects into her skull…

"THERE'S NOWHERE FOR POOR CARRIE TO GO!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…but when referee Kenny Cashew asks Carrie if she wants to submit, the challenger refuses to do so, bellowing out, "HELL NO!" This inspires Gwen to quicken the pace with her stomps, yelling back, "HELL YES!"

"CARRIE SHOUTING 'HELL NO!' GWEN SHOUTNIG BACK 'HELL YES!' THE TUSSLE RESUMES, BUT THE SITUATION IS ONLY GETTING WORSE FOR CARRIE WHITE!" Jonathan shouts. "MORE STOMPS! MORE BOOTS!"

"CARRIE'S REBELLION IS ADMIRABLE, BUT IT WON'T GET HER OUT OF THIS HOLD!" Al exclaims.

Gwen pulls back on the submission hold, focusing on wrenching Carrie's back, trying to give her a second chance to quit…

…

…

…

…

…and Carrie, yelping in pain, raises a hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…and shakes her head no! Carrie hangs tough…

…

…or tries to, but Gwen goes right back to the stomps! Gwen blasts the telekinetic one with several more stomps…

…

…

…

…

…but Carrie actually snatches Gwen's leg in the middle on one of her stomps!

"Referee Kenny Cashew may have to think about stopping this match if Carrie fades due to these sto—HOLD ON…hold on, 'cause Carrie's HOLDING on!" Jeremy quips.

"ONE FOOT SNATCHED!" Jonathan yells. "CARRIE STOPS THE STOMPING!"

Gwen tries to wriggle her foot free…

…

…

…

…but Carrie maintains her hold on it, preventing Gwen's attempts at stomping her skull…but not breaking Gwen's Cloverleaf submission hold, which becomes the Females Champion's new focus.

"…But the Cloverleaf ITSELF is still firmly applied!" Cris mentions. "This only CHANGES the problem, not REMOVES it!"

"That's right; Carrie may have alleviated things and is protecting her head, but how's she going to turn it back her way? How's she going to escape this Cloverleaf?!" Al queries.

Gwen pulls back on the Cloverleaf, her feet planted on the canvas by circumstance…and the crowd chants even louder, "**CARRIE! CARRIE! CARRIE! CARRIE!**" The challenger actually Headbutts the canvas to push herself, stimulate herself through this…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Carrie adjusts her weight distribution, pushing forward…

…

…

…

…and rolling onto her back, holding Gwen's leg and holding her down, sitting atop her stomach and keeping the shoulders down!

"Changing the weight distribution—I think Carrie's got Gwen's shoulders down! Does she? Does she?" Al observes and questions.

Referee Kenny Cashew, diligent, is there: 1…

"YES, SHE DOES!" Jeremy confirms.

2…

"WILL IT BE ENOUGH?!" Jonathan inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen rolls her shoulders up…rolling backward while still clutching Carrie's legs…

"NO! NEAR-FALL—AND GWEN STILL CONTROLS THE FEET! CONTROLS THE LEGS…!" Jeremy calls out.

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch…turns her Cloverleaf into a Sharpshooter…

"Carrie White onto her belly, Gwen Tennyson back-to-back with her!" Al says.

"What is she going for THIS time? She's changing her grip on the feet…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…and, with an audible sigh and groan…she bends backward…

…

…

…

…and applies an Inverted Cravate!

"It's now a SHARPSHOOTER—and a CRAVATE'S been added to it!" Al calls.

"INVERTED Cravate!" Jeremy notes.

"Sharpshooter and Inverted Cravate combination!" Jonathan says.

"Almost like a modified Hangman's Clutch á la Chris Hero!" Jeremy brings up. "And the COMBO with the Sharpshooter makes it ALMOST like an Omni-Lock!"

"And that might explain the SIGH that came out of Gwen Ten as she had to dig into something somewhat reminiscent of her doofus cousin—I-I mean the INTERIM PRESIDENT OF THE RR AND OUR HERO AND SAVIOR BEN TENNYSON," Cris states.

"…Either way, Carrie's in trouble once AGAIN…!" Jeremy comments.

Gwen yanks back on the head and face of Carrie White, her fingernails burrowing into the flesh of the challenger, sending blood pouring across the face of the challenger, trying to drive the blood onto Carrie's eyes to blind her in this submission! Carrie grimaces, her face being stretched and her life force partially impeding her…

…

…and once again, Kenny Cashew has to inquire…

…

…

…

…

…

…but the Females Champion's submission hold isn't enough to make Carrie capitulate! On the contrary, the bloody challenger fights HARDER…

"Gwen pulling back with everything she can muster!" Jeremy says. "But Carrie's hanging in there! Carrie's hanging tough! COME ON, CARRIE!"

"WHERE'S SHE GONNA GO?!" Al exclaims.

"The legs are tied up! Her FACE is being ripped at!" Cris calls.

…

…

…

…

…and with enough wriggling, Carrie gets her head free from the Inverted Cravate of Gwen's clutch…

"Well, now her face ISN'T getting ripped at!" Jeremy says.

"That's ONE improvement to this situation!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…and as Gwen tries to improvise by standing up and turning the submission into a Sharpshooter, Carrie uses her leg strength to flip Gwen off of her!

"And now the LEGS aren't tied up either!" Jeremy declares. "Carrie's FREE! She fought out of it!"

"Carrie escaping the Sharpshooter Hangman's Clutch!" Jonathan calls. "These two girls bleeding, these two girls jockeying for the right spot now…!"

Carrie gets up, as does Gwen…and Carrie goes for a right hand…

…

…but Gwen ducks it, pops back up, grabs Carrie's head…

…

…

…and…has her Complete Shot prevented by a stiff Headbutt to the face from Carrie! Gwen holds her lips…

"Punch is ducked—COMPLETE SHOT BLOCKED with a Headbutt! That'll cause MORE blood to spill!" Jonathan shouts.

"It was RIGHT ON THE LIPS as well!" Al comments.

…

…and Carrie pushes her into the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and catches her with a Pop-Up Powerbomb with a Prawn Pin!

"POP-UP BOOOOOMB!" Jeremy exclaims. "FOLDING HER UUUUP!"

Everybody counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out!

"…FORGE—DAGNABBIT!" Jeremy hollers. "SIGHTS OF LIFE STILL THERE!"

…

However, Carrie isn't harping on the near-fall; instead, she makes a play to capitalize on Gwen's groggy state. Carrie grabs Gwen for a Pumphandle…

"But Carrie's just gonna make sure they disappear!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen lands onto her feet lateral to Carrietta…

…

…

…

…**and DRILLS her in the side of the cranium with an Enzuigiri!**

"**HOLY BANITSA!**" Jeremy shrieks. "ENZUGIRI—OH, GEEZ!"

"YOU COULD HEAR THAT ALL THE WAY IN BATTLE CREEK AND THE WHOLE STATE OF MICIHGAN!" Cris hollers.

Gwen slashes her arms across her body, motioning that this is OVER…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch places Carrie in a Standing Headscissors…

"AND NOW IT'S TENNYSON, IN FOR THE KILL!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…lifts her up…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drives her into the canvas with a Piledriver!

"PILEDRIVER! PILEDRIVER!" Al calls.

"ONTO THAT HEAD! CARRIE'S AT NEAR-DEATH AT THIS POINT!" Cris exclaims.

The crowd can't stand to witness Gwen in this superior position…

…

…

…and the boo birds squawk even LOUDER as Gwendolyn picks herself and Carrie back up seconds later!

"OH NO! NOOOO!" Jonathan shouts. "SHE'S PICKING HER BACK UP WITH HER!"

"ROLLING-STYLE! GOTTA GET IT ALL OUT OF HER SYSTEM FOR THE BLOODY DISTRESS SHE'S BEEN PUT THROUGH!" Cris says.

"OH, BOOHOO—WHAT ABOUT OUR DISTRESS?!" Jeremy protests.

Gwen hoists Carrie upside-down a second consecutive time…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Carrie with a SECOND Piledriver!

"GWEN DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN! IT'S ONLY ABOUT HERSELF AND HER CHAMPIONSHIP, WHICH SHE'S ABOUT TO WALK AWAY WITH YET AGAIN!" Cris exclaims.

"The SECOND Piledriver strikes!" Al says.

Gwen flashes a smirk as Carrie White is limp in her grasp…

"…Don't tell me she's going for another one; DON'T TELL ME she wants three…" Jonathan shakes his head.

…

…

…

…

…and the despised Champion lifts herself up…carrying Carrie with her…

"SHE'S ROLLING RIGHT BACK UP!" Cris calls.

"OH, CRIMINY!" Jeremy shouts.

"JUST NEEDS TO ADD THE EXCLAMATION POINT…" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…and this time, Gwen spreads her arms…and shouts to the sky, "_TÁ…MÉ NÍOS FEARR…NÁ…EMMYYYYYY!_"

"WHAT did she just say?!" Al blinks four times.

"…I…I think that was actually GAELIC for something!" Jonathan guesses. "Whatever language it is, it's Gwen Ten giving out one more message…"

Gwen lifts Carrie up…holds her in Crucifix position…

"…before she caps this off…" Jonathan finishes.

"Hey, it's NOT a third Piledriver—I think Gwen wants herself a Crucifix Bomb this time!" calls Cris.

"Which will ALSO do the damage Gwen wants to inflict!" Al states.

…

…

…

…

…gives herself room…

…

…

…

…

…

…and starts to run across the ring, thinking of a Sheamus-esque High Cross, a Running Crucifix Powerbomb…

"Taking a page out of the SHEAMUS playbook with her delivery…!" Cris points out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Carrie drops behind Gwen to her feet and, in an instant, latches onto Gwen's arms…

"Wait—nonono…!" Cris blinks.

…

…muscles her up, so Gwen's feet are now off of the canvas…

"NONONONONONONONO!" Cris panics.

"WHAT'S THIS?! CARRIE! CARRIE…**C-C-C-COUNTER! C-COUNTER!**" Jeremy shouts.

"HOW DID SHE COUNTER IT INTO THIS?!" Cris shrieks with hands on his head.

"SHE'S HOLDING UP TENNYSON! HOLDING HER UP…!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…and by the time Gwen realizes what is happening…it's too late…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**as Carrie White dishes out a THUNDEROUS Carrie White Driver that sends Gwen into the canvas PERFECTLY 90 degrees to it!**_

"_**AND CARRIE WHITE DRIVER TO THE FEMALES CHAMPIOOOOON!**_" Jonathan yells. "_**OUT OF ALMOST THIN AIR! THE JAM, THE ESCAPE, THE TURNAROUND AND, MOST IMPORTANTLY, THE END RESULT!**_"

"_**I…I'M SHOCKED!**_" That's all Cris can manage to exclaim. "_**AFTER TWO PILEDRIVERS TO BOOT…**_"

"_**WHAT A FEAT! WHAT A FEAT!**_" Al shouts.

The crowd can feel the connection from the seats, and they know just how VICIOUS the Carrie White Driver to Gwen happened to be! The referee knows it, the timekeeper knows it, the cameramen know it…

…

…and most importantly, CARRIE knows it! Holding her head, feeling the effects of the two Piledrivers from Gwen before it…she isn't the quickest to take action…

…

…

…but once she does…she uses every single fiber of her being to scuttle to Gwen's carcass…

…

…

…turn her over…and finally, to a giant hailing from Auburn Hills, score a cover!

"SHE'S PINNING HER!" Jeremy shouts. "FINALLY GOT THERE! COUNT, KENNY! COOOUNT, KEEEN!"

The moment Kenny Cashew sees Carrie on top of Gwen and the latter's shoulders on the mat, he knows what to do. He drops to his knees…

…

…

…and counts 1…

"_**SET IT…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.99775 Gwen Tennyson gets her shoulder up, and Auburn Hills—not to mention the entire world—gasps in incredulity before breaking into a loud groan and boos!**_

"…_**FORGET IIIIIIIII—HAFALAAB, ASPARAGUS, MUESLI, SCHNITZEL AND TORKAREBL, GWEN TENNYSON JUST GOT THE SHOULDER UP! FIRST AND ONLY IS NOT DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ISN'T OVER! I CANNOT BELIEVE…IT ISN'T OVER!**_" Jeremy almost loses his mind.

"_**BY ALL ACCOUNTS, MAYBE IT SHOULD BE OVER!**_" Al hollers.

"_**NOPE, NOPE! GWEN GOT HER SHOULDER UP, SO IT SHOULDN'T END; IT SHOULD RESUME, AND RESUME IT WILL NO MATTER WHAT WE ALL THINK ABOUT IT!**_" Cris asserts.

"_**...I'm not one to often complain about counts from our officiating crew…but KENNY CASHEW, I AM STARTING TO QUESTION YOUR ABILITY TO COUNT TO THREE IN A TIMELY FASHION RIGHT NOW…**_" Jonathan groans.

"_**And look at Carrie's face… SHE'S surprised—not even ANGRY—SURPRISED! …And I'm with her, man…**_" Jeremy speaks.

Carrie holds her mouth agape and takes a look at the referee, less upset and frustrated and more stunned than anything else; knowing just how much force she put behind the Carrie White Driver, she cannot fathom how Gwen could have possibly gotten her shoulder up! The telekinetic one looks down at Gwen, who, outside of her earlier lifting of the shoulder, is not making one jolt whatsoever. The challenger, moving out of her status of disbelief…stands up…grabs Gwen…

…

…

…and places her onto the top rope, facing outward…before dropping her into a Tree of Woe. From here, with Gwen trapped and practically lifeless, Carrie riddles her with Shoot Kicks to the chest…nine of them…

…

…and then elbows and Hammerfists to the busted lip of the Alpha Bitch, not even keeping count of these punches anymore, just making sure to coat her cuticles with as much of Gwendolyn's blood as possible. After leaving the bottom of Gwen's face unrecognizable…Carrie ascends up to meet Gwen…climbing up with her back to her.

"I STILL can't get over the damage that's been done to Gwen Ten's face and lips in this match by Carrie," Jeremy says. "I mean, you'd think that Gwen had just gotten through eating a bowl of ketchup—an ENTIRE BOWL of ketchup…maybe FROZEN ketchup since she's also missing three teeth."

"By the end of this, I'd want her to be eating humble pie and just desserts…" quips Jonathan.

"Don't we all? But Carrie might be a move away from granting that very wish!" Al says.

Carrie reaches behind her…

…

…

…

…**and grabs Gwen by her neck…trying to elevate her from the top turnbuckle Gory-style…**

"Whaaaaat is she—oh, never mind, I think I know, I think I KNOOOOW…!" Jeremy squeaks.

"CARRIE WHITE…SETTING UP FOR A **SUPER **CARRIE WHITE DRIVER HERE…!" Al shouts.

"OH MY—NO! NO—IF SHE DELIVERS THAT MOVE, SHE'LL RUPTURE GWEN'S ENTIRE NECK!" Cris worries.

"…THAT IS NOT A GOOD WAY TO TALK CARRIE OUT OF IT!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but this time, Gwen realizes what Carrie is trying to set up, and she fights back with a Reverse Headbutt to the back of Carrie's head, disorienting her momentarily again…

…

…

…and then knocking her down to the canvas with a second Reverse Headbutt. Carrie falls…and Gwen Tennyson, wiping away the blood from her lips—which is merely replaced with more blood on her lips seconds later…

…

…

…and Gwen…tries to adjust on the top rope…

…

…but Carrie White snaps up and runs after her! Carrie punches the back of Gwen's shoulders…

"Gwen Tennyson diverting danger momentarily—BUT IT ONLY MIGHT BE THAT: MOMENTARILY…!" calls Al.

"Carrie's back up there, this time facing Gwen Ten's back…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…and grabs both of the estranged Tennyson's arms…applying a Full Nelson…

"FULL NELSON…!" Al points out.

"MAYBE A DRAGON SUPLEX FROM THE TOP HERE?!" Jonathan predicts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and…throws Gwen Tennyson out with a Dragon Superplex…**

…

…

…**only for Gwen Tennyson to flip and land onto her feet!**

"**THERE SHE GOOOO—OH! OHHH! …LANDED ON HER FEET, NO!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**AGILITY! IMMORTAL AGILITY!**" Cris yells.

"**GWEN FLIPPING OUT OF THE BUCKLES, BUT CARRIE'S THROW ONLY PUT HER BACK TO A VERTICAL BASE!**" Al shouts.

Carrie doesn't realize that Gwen is actually STANDING as she starts to rise again…

…

…but Gwen Tennyson, avoiding the Dragon Superplex, has eyes aglow with COPIOUS levels of ire. Carrie had tried to use "an Emmy move"…a DRAGON Suplex…

…

…

…

…and now she had to pay…with a Spear!

…

…

Well, that's how it played out in Gwen's head. In REALITY, however, Carrie AVOIDS the Spear with a leapfrog, causing Gwen to run just shy of the middle turnbuckle in a corner. Carrie recovers…

…

…and runs back at Gwen with a Knee Strike that causes Gwen's face to smash into the buckle, her blood smearing across its pad!

"SPEAR—NOOOOOO!" Cris hollers.

"CARRIE AVOIDING THE SPEAR AFTER GWEN PREVENTED GETTING DRAGON SUPLEXED!" Al shouts. "BLOOD NOW PAINTING THE TURNBUCKLE!"

Carrie snatches Gwen by her orange hair…scales up to the middle turnbuckle…

"Gwen's gotta be even more dazed… I think that whatever Carrie goes for right now, she's got a VERY high likelihood of nailing it!" says Jeremy.

…

…

…

…holds Gwen by the head…

"Question is, what's she going for?" Jonathan inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…jumps…and goes for a Tornado DDT…

"TORNADOOOOOO…"

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen holds Carrie above her, spinning around and around with Carrie above…

"…LOOKING FOR THE DDT, BUT GWEN'S HOLDING HER! GWEN'S HOLDING HER!" Al exclaims.

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE IN HER RIGHT NOW TO PULL THIS OFF?!" Jeremy shouts.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ANSWER TO THAT! BUT AMAZING! AMAZIIING!" Cris hollers.

…around and around…

…and around…

…and around…

…

…

…

…until she throws Carrie away from her after spinning about eight times; Carrie lands onto her feet from the toss…but she's visibly wobbly and unsteady…

"Gwen sent Carrie on an impromptu merry-go-round!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and that's where Gwen picks her spot and SUPERKICKS Carrie in the back of the head!

"SUUUUPERKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Cris screams.

"DAMN, IT'S KENNELLY'S KISS TO THE BACK OF THE SKULL!" yells Al.

The Superkick causes Carrie to stagger forward into the ropes…

…

…bouncing off and then backward rolling in her groggy state, ending up on her knees…

…

…

…

…

…where Gwen dishes out a SECOND dose of Kennelly's Kiss!

"CARRIE'S GROGGY—SUUUUUPERKIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Cris screams out a second time.

"THIS ONE RIGHT TO THE CHIN!" Jeremy yells.

The eyes of Carrie White begin to go cross-wired…and Gwen Tennyson grabs her by the sides of her face, making sure to feel her bleeding…

…

…and she yells "This is why you don't do EMMY moves!" before lifting Carrie up…

…

…

…

…

…

…and dropping her with a Brainbuster directly onto her knee!

"GWEN SHOUTING IN CARRIE'S FACE, AND NOW THE KNEE BRAINBUSTER!" Al exclaims.

"I THINK GWEN'S JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH—SHE'S BEEN HAVING ENOUGH OF THIS FOR A DECENT WHILE…!" Cris shouts.

Gwen, in uninterrupted fashion, pulls Carrie to her feet…

…

…

…applies a Back-to-Back Double Underhook, and the dismayed fans cry out "NOOOOO!" as they see this!

"BALL…GAME…" Cris simply states.

Gwen twists about…

…

…

…

…takes Carrie off of the mat…

"NOBODY WANTS IT, BUT CAN CARRIE EVEN STOP IT?!" Jonathan inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and DECKS her with a JUMPING version of the Hocus Pocus!**_

"NO SHE CAN'T—_**HOCUS POCUS! AND THE JUMP WITH IT! HOCUS POCUS WITH JUMP! HOCUS POCUS WITH JUMP!**_" Cris exclaims and mentions.

"NORMALLY SHE STEPS DOWN FOR THE HOCUS POCUS; THIS TIME, SHE **LEAPS**, AND GETS _**EVIL**_ ELEVATION!" Al quips.

Gwen turns around, seeing Carrie in a position of supposed death now…

…

…

…and the negative reception from the audience couldn't reach a louder point if it tried! Gwen, not even giving any time to smirk, just turns Carrie over onto her back and hooks a leg…

…

…

…and referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

"_**CHECK…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**3!**

"…_**MATE!**_" Cris proclaims over the deafening boos from the crowd, completing his catchphrase.

"…_**DAMN IT…**_" Jonathan grumbles and sighs as Kenny Cashew calls for the tolling of the bell.

"_**GWEN TEN HAS DONE IT! GWEN TEN SURVIVES TO REIGN ANOTHER DAY!**_" Cris announces as "Popular" starts up over the speakers.

"_**GWEN TENNYSON RETAINS THE CCW FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP,**_" Al states.

"…_**And despite the astonishing match…I STILL have a rotten taste in my mouth…**_" Jeremy sighs.

Gwen Tennyson, her knees on the canvas and her back against the ropes, tilts her head up and spits on the mat, the blood running from her mouth and lips seemingly endless. The Alpha Bitch breathes into the air in front of her, trying not to breath in her own life force in the process…and out of the corner of her eyes, she notices the referee surveying the ring, looking at the downed Carrie…and the "Goddess" manages to scream, "GIVE ME MY TITLE! DON'T CHECK ON THE LAMB; GIVE ME MY TITLE! I'M THE WINNER! PUT ME FIRST! TITLE, HERE, NOWWWW!" Kenny scurries to collect the Championship from Mickey MacElroy…

…while Blader DJ says with a heavy heart, "The winner of the match…and STILL CCW Females Champion…'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson!"

"I can honestly say, after that match, Commissioner Gordon, Téa Gardner and any of Carrie White's current friends and the family she may or may not have left have to be PROUD of the effort she gave tonight and the HOSTILE AGGRESSION she spewed at Tennyson tonight…but unfortunately, bloody mouth, missing teeth and all, Gwen Tennyson is still your Females Champion of the World," says Jeremy.

"Hey, give the devil her due as well, okay? You may as well do THAT," Cris says. "The goddess would appreciate it…"

"…Don't even. Just…don't even," Jeremy tells Cris. "Don't even. Matter of fact, don't ODD either. Don't even ODD. Do not odd OR even. Just…don't."

"…We may not want to, but Cris is partially right: we DO have to give credit for the resilience put up by Gwen Tennyson in this match—the ability, the adaptability, the durability…" says Al as Gwen takes her Females Championship in one hand, holding her lower lip in her other hand.

The Alpha Bitch pushes herself up from the mat, glances at the slightly writhing Carrie White, her fallen foe…and then looking back at her Title, eying it closely and proceeding to make out with it, French kissing the gold deeply…before putting the Title in her mouth, using it as a form of gauze. Muffled behind this is Gwen repeating the word "Mine…MINE…MINE…"

"One look at Gwen's face tells the story—by the SKIN OF HER TEETH…" Jonathan says. "Just like at _Pandemonium_, just like we've seen time and again with whomever she faces…the Females Champion escaping with her crown, and that face, that blood-doused face tells you also just HOW MUCH DISDAIN, HOW MUCH RAW HATRED Carrie harbored for Gwen and how much she intended to exert live on _Double X_, debut be damned! …She did well in expressing it in action, but she just couldn't win the Title."

Gwen pulls the Title out of her mouth, her blood staining the middle plate of her Belt…and Gwen hoists the now-bloody Title over her head, a sea of boos providing the backdrop for her glory…before the Alpha Bitch ambles to a nearby camera, motioning for it to zoom in on the blood on her Belt, emphasizing just how far she went…and how far someone is going to have to go to come CLOSE to taking it away from her…so imagine what one must do to WIN it…

…

…

…

Gwen looks back over her shoulder…and sees Carrie making more of a motion, starting to get onto all fours very slowly and surely. The Females Champion wipes her mouth…scratches her nose…

…

…

…drops to the mat…and rolls to the outside. From here, she walks over to the timekeeper's area and snatches a steel chair.

"Now what in hell, or Gwen's house, does that Alpha Bitch require a steel chair for?" Jonathan questions with narrowed eyes.

"Knowing her, something absolutely past the line of necessary and proper," Al says.

"Gwen DECIDES what's necessary and proper on her own terms," Cris remarks.

"Well, I'VE decided that what's necessary and proper is for Gwen to be ANYWHERE BUT HERE—she WON the match already; there's NO NEED! NO NEED!" Jonathan shouts.

Needless to say, Gwen gives no excrement about Jonathan's opinion…

…

…

…and picks up a microphone from ringside before sliding into the ring, the chair at her feet.

"Now a MICROPHONE?" Jeremy says. "Look at her MOUTH! Can't she call a rain check on the gloating session or whatever else it is she has in mind?"

"…I wanna know what she DOES have in mind!" Al comments.

Gwen looks down at Carrie…

…

…then picks up the chair at her feet…and sets it up on the canvas in seat form, placing it right in front of Carrie White as she is gingerly and distraughtly convalescing from the losing end of the match. Gwen sits in the chair and keeps her gaze at Carrie…

…

…and she raises the microphone to speak.

"…The Book of Gwen reads…'The Alpha Bitch is not slow to fulfill her promise as some count slowness…but is patient toward you…not wishing that any should perish…but that all should reach repentance…'" Gwen pants. "…I fulfilled my promise, Carrie. I told you I would win. I told you this would happen…but you just had to disregard me. You just had to fly in the face of my priceless words…and now…now that it is over…and I HAVE WON…what do you have? What are you left with? …You have your wounds, you have your self-pity, you have some temporary public admiration from James and from these amoebae here…but you don't have THIS." Gwen motions to her CCW Females Championship. "After ALL of what you've done…after ALL of what you threw at me…after ALL of what you said to me—after…THIS…" Gwen moves her hand around her own mouth to show off the damage Carrie did… "…really…you have NOTHING. Nothing of value…nothing to show…because once you leave my presence, you will be dispatched BACK to 5 Borough Wrestling, BACK to AIW…as merely a memory, a SCAPEGOAT of fate…a VICTIM…of First…and Only."

The crowd boos, chanting, "_**JUST A BITCH! JUST A BITCH! JUST A BITCH!**_" much to Gwen's chagrin…but after a partial scowl, the Females Champion chuckles it off. "But LISTEN…" Gwen leans in, "…that just doesn't seem fair, does it? I mean, after trying so hard and doing so much, for it all to be rendered MEANINGLESS like that? …Some people may think I have a black heart, and maybe I do, but it's a HEART nonetheless…and my heart tells me to do the right thing…for YOU, Carrie…my sweet little Care-Bear Cabbage Patch lady, teehee…" Gwen giggles. "What if I can snap my fingers and give this night MEANING for you? What if, instead of a LOSS…I can turn this all into a GAIN? Because, Carrie, with what you've done…what you CAN do…you would be VERY WELL SUITED…as one of MINE, heheheheheh…"

"…Is this little demon FOR REAL?" Jeremy is stunned by what Gwen is insinuating.

"Gwen is asking Carrie to…to…?" Al's voice trails off.

"…You know, this ISN'T the WORST proposition in the world…" Cris muses, garnering the dirtiest of glares from his fellow commentators.

"I'm doing the right thing for you, Carrie White… I really am… All I ask is for you to meet me halfway," Gwen continues. "Do the right thing for yourself, Carrie… Join me… Be my disciple… Take up a robe and wear it proudly—stand beside a prophet, a goddess and an acolyte GOD…and make this a turning point for thee. Make it memorable. Make it a GAIN instead of only a loss… DO IT, CARRIE… DO IT…"

Gwen drops the microphone and splays her arms while in the chair, shouting, "Do it!" at Carrie with a self-righteous grin. "MAKE YOURSELF WHOLE! MAKE YOURSELF BETTER! It WILL be better, I PROMISE you! Think not about our past; think only about your FUTURE! Your future…under ME! Imagine! Wonder! Fawn and accept! I declare it! I'm better than Emmy! I—"

Carrie cuts off Gwen's pitch by using both hands to yank the steel chair from underneath her, tipping the chair and sending Gwen onto her back on the mat!

"Well, THAT'LL answer THAT proposal!" Al shouts as the crowd pops for the fall of Gwen from her chair!

"As if Carrie was even going to CONSIDER that!" Jeremy says.

"Hey, if the GOD OF WAR can accept a spot as a disciple of Gwen, ANYBODY can!" Cris defends. "It's worth a try!"

"And you think that Carrie White wants anything to do with that gaggle of monks other than more evisceration?" Jonathan comments.

Carrie shoots Gwen a hateful look, which tells her all she needs to know about her offer. The Bloody One attempts to pull herself up to stand after tipping Gwen like a cow…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen stands up…

…

…and in a fit of newfound rage, she KICKS the steel chair on the mat directly into Carrie's head!

"OH NO!" Jeremy exclaims.

"SPEAKING OF EVISCERATION…!" comments Cris.

"GWEN JUST KICKS THE CHAIR RIGHT INTO CARRIE'S SKULL!" Al shouts. "THAT HEAD OF HERS WAS ALREADY IN A BAD WAY FROM THE MATCH!"

Carrie rolls on the mat in dire pain, clutching her head as the crowd is absolutely outraged…

…

…

…and the outrage is set to continue and build when Gwen picks up the steel chair, closes it up and starts to batter the downed Carrie with chair shots to the torso and kidneys!

"COME ON!" Jonathan screams. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH—YOU WON THE MATCH, YOU GOT TO STROKE YOUR DAMN EGO; NOW LEAVE! LEAVE!"

"She'll be leaving soon enough, but I have a feeling she wants to leave with someone's HEAD!" Cris says.

"THIS IS UNCALLED FOR! AND REFEREE KENNY CASHEW'S GETTING THREATENED OUT OF STOPPING IT!" Al shouts as Gwen raises the chair at Kenny Cashew, backing him off indeed…before the 10-year-old fires even MORE chair shots to Carrie's body and ribs!

"You know, nobody told Carrie to tip Gwen over onto her ass when she was just trying to make a polite, well-meaning offer!" argues Cris.

"WELL-MEANING MY ANUS!" Jeremy barks. "That was nothing but an EGO STROKE on the part of Gwen, a SPECTACLE to make her look special! Just like THIS, what we're witnessing here now! It SICKENS me, and it SICKENS everybody here!"

After giving Carrie fifteen chair strikes to the midsection, Gwen pulls Carrie's head up…and shouts, "THIS IS HOW YOU RECEIVE MY MAGNANIMITY?! THIS IS YOUR TREATMENT OF YOUR GENEROUS GODDESS?! WELL, IF YOU DON'T WANT MY OFFER…I'll give you something ELSE…" Gwen picks back up the chair and CRACKS it over Carrie's head and brain! Carrie remains on her knees, her head spinning endlessly, her eyes out of focus and her forehead now bleeding a good deal…

…

…

…and Gwen CLOBBERS Carrie with the steel chair to the head a second time!

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY HEINOUS! AFTER THAT MATCH, YOU'RE GOING TO DO THIS, TENNYSON?! WELL, HELL IF I'M SURPRISED!" Jonathan snarls.

"…Hate to break it to you, bro, but she may be doing MORE…" Jeremy speaks…

…

…

…

…as Gwendolyn wraps the steel chair around Carrie's head and neck.

"Oh no…OH NO—DON'T DO THIS! DAMN IT, DON'T DO THIS!" Jonathan shouts. "HER FIRST NIGHT, AND YOU'RE GONNA DO THIS?! DON'T DO THIS!"

"SHE MAY WELL HAVE ASKED FOR IT!" Cris remarks.

"DON'T YOU DARE, GWENDOLYN!" Al hollers.

Gwen shouts for the world to hear, "GORDOOOOON! …JAMES GORDOOOON…LET THIS BE A SYMBOL…OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ALL THAT YOU SEND MY WAY! ANYONE WHO TRIES TO PRY AWAY MY ENTERPRISE…THIS…IS WHAT AWAITS THEM…"

Gwen grabs Carrie by the hair…preparing to CURB STOMP her THROUGH the chair, snapping it and shattering Carrie's trachea…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen pulls Carrie's head up…

…

…

…

…and…

("Charm &amp; Beauty" by CFO$ plays)

Suddenly the lights in the arena turn a hot pink/purple mix, and the crowd is intrigued by what is happening as Gwen pauses, letting go of Carrie's head momentarily and snapping her head to glance at the stage…

"Wait a minute…!" Jonathan murmurs. "What is going on HERE?"

"SOME music's playing…" Jeremy states.

"Great observation," Cris dryly says. "But WHOSE? WHO IS IT?"

Gwen wonders the very same…

_[Hey…_

_I really think you should know…_

_That I got a little feeling_

_That I'm feeling like I'm ready to go_

_So c'mon baby, dance so loud_

_With me to the ground_

_And take your chance right now_

_Lift me up and put me in a trance_

_Like wow, I can feel the tension inside_

_And I…]_

…

…

Gwen's face contorts in a surprised fashion…

…

…

…as a silver-haired girl with a midriff-baring pink top with a yellow heart in the center, pink shorts with a heart-buckled belt, and white boots appears on the stage. It takes a while…but eventually enough members of the crowd are able to recognize her…

"HEY! I KNOW HER! THAT'S…THAT'S **JULIE! JULIE MAKIMOTO!**" Jeremy identifies.

"**WHAT?!** **JULIE MAKIMOTO'S HERE?!**" Al exclaims. "**WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER ON CCW TELEVISION FOR MONTHS!**"

"DOES SHE EVEN STILL HAVE A CONTRACT HERE?!" Cris inquires.

Julie takes a look at Gwen Tennyson in the ring, who has put down Carrie and is staring down the _Bakugan _gal from a distance herself, shouting indistinct words at her…

…

…

…but Julie's in more of a physical mood, as evidenced by her running down the ramp, making a beeline for the Females Champion!

"WELL, WHETHER SHE DOES OR SHE DOESN'T, SHE'S HEADED RIGHT FOR GWEN!" Jonathan exclaims.

Julie slides in and immediately gets stomped on by the piranha known as Gwen Tennyson! Gwen doesn't even let Julie get a shot in before proceeding with an array of stomps before picking her up from the mat and going for a Suplex…

…

…but Julie floats over and grabs Gwen in an Inverted Facelock from behind…

…elevates Gwen up…

…

…

…and drops her with an Inverted Suplex lifted and dropped into a Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster!

"Gwen didn't want to let Julie even get a SHOT IN—AND THAT'S WHY!" Jonathan shouts.

"RIGHT ONTO THE BUSTED FACE!" Jeremy calls. "Julie knows RIGHT where to aim!"

The Baku-Babe scurries over to the ring apron as Gwen struggles to get up…hunched over the mat…

…

…

…

…

…and…Julie comes in and CONNECTS with a Springboard Scissors Kick to the back of Gwen's head!

"AND A SPRINGBOARD SCISSORS KICK!" Al shouts. "JULIE MAKIMOTO PUTTING GWEN RIGHT DOWN AGAIN!"

"I DON'T THINK WE'VE SEEN A MOVE LIKE THAT FROM JULIE BEFORE!" Jeremy shouts.

Julie picks a groggy Gwen up from the mat…

…

…

…grabs her by the arms from behind…twists her…

…

…flashes a smile for the crowd…

…

…and delivers a Spinning Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster!

"WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER USE A MOVE LIKE THAT EITHER—HOLY COW!" Jonathan exclaims. "AND THAT'LL MAKE GWEN'S MOUTH AND FACE LOOK EVEN WORSE! I LOVE IT! I APPROVE!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS UNEXPECTED ASSAULT?!" Cris questions incredulously.

Julie takes the dazed Gwen Tennyson and throws her to the outside! The crowd is happy to see Julie, and even happier to see what she's picked up and what she's done to the Alpha Bitch! Julie removes the steel chair from Carrie's neck and takes her time to check on her, making sure she's okay. Carrie holds onto her head and studies Julie, this being the first time they've seen one another…and when Julie asks to help Carrie up, Carrie simply crawls backward away from the Subterra Brawler into a corner, where referee Kenny Cashew decides to handle Carrie's condition. Meanwhile, Gwen, not entirely certain of where she is now, is sitting on the ground at ringside leaning against the barricade…

…

…

…and Julie Makimoto picks up the microphone that Gwen dropped on the mat on her way out.

"If you do what you're not so used to doing, Cris, and LISTEN UP and STAY QUIET, you might just find out 'cause Jules has got a mic!" Jeremy says.

"'Jules'? You haven't seen her in HOW MANY MONTHS and you're calling her Jules like you're next door neighbors?" Cris raises his eyebrows. "You're off right now—you are SO very off…"

Julie blows on the mic lightly and stands on the middle rope, leaning there to direct her attention on the semiconscious Gwen. "HEY GWEN…hi there! Long time no see… I hope I didn't beat you up TOO senseless, because I need you AWAKE to hear this! In fact, I need the whole entire WORLD to hear this, because this involves them too!" The crowd pops, showing their interest while Gwen holds the side of her head and rubs her cranium to soothe it.

"…I haven't been here in a while," Julie says. "It's actually been a third of a year that I've been away from a CCW ring before tonight…and the reasons why I spent so much time away from this place were never really made that clear. Some people pinned it on Moby Jones and Psymon Stark because of what I was caught in the middle of with them…some people thought it was due to creative having nothing for me…some people just made their own opinions about what went on. Only a SELECT FEW PEOPLE, people who are closest to me, know why I went and stayed away…but you deserve to know why too, especially now that I'm here. The reason…is right over there." Julie points at Gwen, whose only response is a scowl and a wiping of her face, which is STILL bleeding a great deal.

"Some time ago, Commissioner Gordon stood in this ring and brought up one of his reasons for contempt against Gwen Tennyson: the fact that people in the locker room have almost been driven away from here because they don't want to deal with a needy, greedy Champion above them," Julie says. "Well, I'm not one of those girls who was ALMOST driven away… I'm someone who WAS driven away."

The crowd notices the tone of Julie's voice and the look on her face, and they listen even more closely…

"But I was driven away a LONG TIME ago," Julie continues. "I wasn't here when you dressed yourself up as Asui Hikaru and mocked her like a trick-or-treating CHILD. I wasn't here when you had to make sure that the cameras were on YOUR FACE after Emmy and Annie Frazier tore the house down in Topeka, Kansas on _XX 16_. I wasn't here when you stabbed one of the commentators here and set your own boss on fire because you felt slighted and disrespected and needed to take it out on innocents like the senseless MONSTER you are! …I was long gone before any of that…because I had already seen the signs… I had known for a while that you were an attention whore who was going to do everything under your power to stifle anything about this product that didn't have to do with you. All I needed to see…was _CCW Enmity _and what you did to Emmy that night, ERASING her reigns as Females Champion because you couldn't even swallow down the fact that YOU LOST TO HER. THAT was too much for your delusion-driven mind. And I didn't have the patience, the time, or the desire to put myself through that. I wasn't gonna let you erase ME or fill MY life with more grief than I needed. So _XX _went on without Julie Makimoto…and I sat at home, in Bakugan Valley, watching my friends Dan and Shun do their own thing in CCW, but on _OZONE_, where they didn't have to put up with anyone the likes and the scope of you…at least, not on as regular a basis."

Julie brushes her hair back and steps off of the rope to look around the ring she is standing in. "But while I was at home…while _XX_, CCW and Fiction Wrestling as a whole were pretty much passing me by…those same friends of mine, especially Dan Kuso, kept me in the loop, even though I had determined in my mind, stubbornly…that I wanted absolutely nothing to do with this place as long as you were a part of it. I was OUT and I was NEVER LOOKING BACK, because I didn't want to mentally and emotionally suffer like I saw my roster mates suffer, like they STILL SUFFER NOW…but funnily enough, my way of KEEPING myself from suffering actually left me suffering EVEN MORE. It took me a while to GET THAT…but what helped me get there was being told about the things that ANNIE FRAZIER was doing around here…" The crowd pops for the mention of their favorite EnvironMENTAList… "…being told about the things that CHELL was doing around here…"

The crowd breaks into a chant of "CHELL! CHELL! CHELL!" Gwen, at this point, is starting to slowly stand back up, still clutching her face and jawline.

"…being told about the things that JENNY WAKEMAN was doing around here…" Julie continues, and the Teenage Robot's name garners a loud pop. "I was sitting on my couch in Australia while there were a whole group of girls making noise of their own, making the BEST out of where they were! I actually started WATCHING _Double X_, WATCHING what was going on here, ESPECIALLY in the last month…and I saw Aelita and Yumi Ishiyama have a _XX _CLASSIC on the 20th episode." This gets a mixed (but mostly positive) reaction from the crowd; hearing Aelita's name brings up memories of the FWAs and said Lyoko Princess's action at that event…but the match itself and its memory earns a loud batch of cheers. "I saw the _XX _Tag Team Division start to EXPAND and EXPLODE, with teams like the Powerpuff Girls, the Stark Sisters, Koldblooded, the Poké-Coordinators, Prettier Muscle and others leading the way!" This gets another set of ample cheers. "…I saw a girl…who sat down in this ring one night and turned this business, transparency, and the fourth wall on their ears and start to become a WHITE-HOT entity and create something for herself that lit the Fiction Wrestling world aflame! I saw that girl go from being in the BACKGROUND to being in the FOREGROUND! I saw that girl have Match of the Year candidates of her own, including a recent FIVE-STAR affair…and I saw that girl do something YOU couldn't even do on your BEST DAMN DAY… You know who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Zoe Payne. And even though I'm not her best friend—I'm not even a friend AT ALL—…that Hitwoman of the Rookie Revolution OUTSHINED you, OUTCLASSED you, and OUTPERFORMED you in a way you couldn't wrap your head around if you tried!"

The crowd, normally split for Zoe Payne, actually provides a DEAFENING 100% cheering reaction, the CCW Females Champion seething on the ramp as chants of "HOUSE OF PAYNE! HOUSE OF PAYNE! HOUSE OF PAYNE!" ring out. Even Cris Collinsworth can't help but chuckle from his seat.

"…And on top of all of that…" Julie says, "…I saw a six-year-old girl I thought I would never see again in a wrestling ring after what you did to her reclaim her spot as the PIONEER of the Females Division, the PIONEER I remembered, the PIONEER I respected, the PIONEER that THESE PEOPLE respected and LOVED! I saw that girl spill her heart for this company EVERY CHANCE SHE HAD, and unlike you, she wasn't a selfish PRICK about it! She didn't do it to pad her own résumé, to satiate her own self-image—she did it for the passion and she did it for THESE FANS!"

Auburn Hills is buzzing after hearing this, now indulging Julie with "EMMY! EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!" chants. Gwen scrunches up her shoulders, bringing them up to her ears to cover them up and keep herself from having to hear this. As can be seen plain as day, she CAN'T STAND IT…

…but this only brings a smirk to Julie's face. "And guess what? Knowing that all of those girls were able to pull that off DESPITE you…to make this program what it is, to make this BRAND what it is, to make this DIVISION what it is—and it is the BEST DAMN DIVISION of women's wrestling anybody will EVER get to see…!" This gets a heavy pop from the CCW faithful. "…and CONTINUE to make it that to this very day…from the girls that were here from the start like Jenny, like Annie, like Zoe, like Emmy…to those who come in down the line and invent and REINVENT things, like Chell, like Aelita, like Yumi Ishiyama…" Julie points to Carrie, "…like HER…"

The crowd applauds for this while Carrie, on her feet while crouched against the corner, hears this with her bleeding head. For a moment, this reaction starts to settle for her, perhaps putting her at slight ease…

"…I couldn't stay away anymore. I couldn't do it," Julie shakes her head. "I couldn't just sit back and watch other girls making things better and ENHANCING their careers and OVERCOMING what you've done around here…while I'm just lounging around with regrets and wishes of my own. So this is it, everybody—this is the part of the show…where I pronounce to the world that JULIE MAKIMOTO, AS OF RIGHT HERE, AS OF RIGHT NOW, IS BACK IN CHARACTER CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING, AND SHE IS HERE TO STAY!"

"SWEETNESS PERSONIFIED, BABY, HAHA!" Jeremy laughs. "HAPPY TO HAVE YA BACK, JULES!"

"…AGAIN with the 'Jules'?" Cris rolls his eyes.

"Oh quiet you," Jeremy waves Cris off nonchalantly.

Fans are thrilled to hear this, Julie's words striking a chord with the wrestling-loving audience…while Gwen Tennyson, irked by this speech, spits more of her blood onto the entrance ramp with bitterness.

"…But Gwen…stay where you are…because you need to key in on this—you wanna pretend to tune me out for the rest of this when I know YOU KNOW I'm in the right? …Go ahead, but HEAR THIS…" Julie gives a resolute glare at Gwen. "When I resigned my CCW contract today…heheh, yeah, this is recent news—when I did that resigning, I added in one special clause…and Commissioner Gordon granted it to me. He said that once I became a full-fledged CCW Female Wrestler again…that at the time of MY CHOICE, I would get to have ONE FREE MATCH…to get my hands on the reason why I left in the first place. ONE MATCH…to blow that steam off the best way I can. ONE MATCH…to BEAT YOU." The crowd pops for this statement, wanting to see Julie get that chance. "And lucky me…Gordon just put you on Code Red, Gwenny. ANY MATCH from here on in, you're DEFENDING that Title, so now I can get my hands on you AND your Belt at the SAME TIME in ONE MATCH…one match…" Julie's grin begins to widen, her confidence growing. "And I feel like I'm on a roll right now…so you know what? I'm invoking that clause HERE…and I am challenging you to that match **TONIGHT!**"

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**" Jeremy exclaims. "WHOA!"

"JULIE WANTS A CHUNK OF THE ALPHA BITCH RIGHT HERE ON _DOUBLE X 22 _IN HER RETURN!" Al shouts.

"THE LAST TIME WE SAW JULIE IN A CCW CONTEST WAS _XX 4_, I BELIEVE! THAT WAS EIGHTEEN WEEKS AGO, OVER FOUR MONTHS…AND IN HER FIRST MATCH BACK, SHE'S GOING AFTER THE FEMALES CHAMPION—SHE WANTS TO BATTER GWEN TENNYSON! SHE WANTS TO DETHRONE GWEN TENNYSON!" Jonathan hollers.

"BUT LOOK AT GWEN! LOOK AT HER FACE! YOU REALLY THINK SHE CAN OR SHOULD BE IN ANOTHER MATCH?! FOR TONIGHT?!" Cris puts his hands to his head and yells.

Julie motions to an acrimonious, aching Gwen that she's gunning for her, and she's not willing to wait; she doesn't care about how Gwen feels…just about making her feel WORSE. "I hope you're ready for me, Gwen Ten…because I'M ready for YOU…" Julie declares with a wink, making sure to look good for the camera…but at the same time, looking steadfast and spirited as she shows her desire to take the Champion out.

Gwen, at the top of the entrance ramp, blood on her hands, blood on her shirt, blood still on her face by her lips, blood on her Belt…blood on her trousers…looks at a cameraman next to her…

…and shouts at him, in an edgy voice, "G-G-G-G-G-G-Gi-Gi-Gi-GI-GI-GI-Gi-Gi-Give me a mic! Get me a microphone!"

The cameraman, confused, simply asks Gwen, "Can't you go get it yourself?"

"I SAID GET ME A GWENDAMN MICROPHONE!" Gwen rants off-mic. "GO! GO! GET IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL PUT A POX ON YOU AND ALL THAT YOU LOVE! I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE AN INCUBUS FOR THE WORLD TO SEE! GET IIIIIIT!"

The cameraman, not wanting to test the Alpha Bitch any further, decides to give in and walk over to ringside to pick up a new microphone from ringside and walk back to give it to Gwen. As Gwen waits for the stick, she is the recipient also of an ocean of chants of "**PMS! PMS! PMS! PMS!**"

Gwen looks down at her pants…and looks back up at the fans, growling unintelligibly at them all with nothing but virulent thoughts circulating through her brain as far as what to subject those people to should she get the chance. For right now, however…Gwen emphases on Julie with her eyes…

…

…and speaks, "…Cool story…you mortal piece of crap…" Gwen pauses to nurse her mouth…which is actually starting to inhibit her talking right now. Gwen winces and doubles over, holding her lips and taking ten seconds to recapture enough bearings to continue her response. Gwen lets out what appears to be a…whimper? …Some whining noise…before saying, "…Oh, screw this…and screw YOU… THIS FACE…" Gwen motions to her mouth and the gap in her teeth. "…THIS…FACE…" Gwen's free hand quivers…her tongue feeling the missing part of her upper row of teeth…and then she shakes it off and says, "…I'm just going to make this SHORT and SWEET…"

"Mark the date and mark the time, everybody – Gwen says she's gonna make it SHORT and SWEET. THAT'S a new one!" Julie declares, and the ENTIRE CROWD has a laughing riot over this!

"Hahahahaha!" Jeremy laughs. "I'LL say! Hahaha!" His brother finds the comedy in this as well.

"…That's real jocular, isn't it?" Cris crosses his arms. "Yep, reeeeeally hilarious…"

"It's worth a chuckle from me!" Al says. "Maybe even a little more than that!"

Gwen hears the building laughing at her expense, thanks to Julie's quip…

…

…

…and Gwen flashes a smirk. "Oh, hahaha! Haaaahahahaha! Haaaaaaahahahahahahahaha, ohhhhh, you're stellar! You are ABSOLUTELY stellar—you thought that was funny?" Gwen polls the crowd…and the whole building lets her know they found it SIDESPLITTING. "…You all thought it was funny, right? Right? …Well, maybe you'll think THIS is funny: YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING ME TONIGHT!" Gwen's sudden shriek prompts LOUD boos just as vociferous as the prior laughter. "I JUST WRESTLED! I JUST WRESTLED! …I JUST GAVE THIS SHOW ITS BEST MATCH OF 2015, AND BY VIRTUE OF WINNING, I KEEP THIS! IT IS STILL MINE—FIRST, ONLY AND FOREVER, AMEN! THESE PEOPLE ALREADY GOT TO WATCH ONE GIRL TRY AND FAIL TO TAKE IT FROM ME, AND IT'S NOT GETTING THAT PLEASURE A SECOND TIME! NOT NOW! NOT HERE! NOT AGAINST YOU!" Gwen catches her breath and pants…or rather, combines her panting with quarter-sobs. "I don't give a DAMN about you sob story… I don't give a DAMN about any CLAUSES in your CONTRACT—I AM GOD, AND I'M NOT ALLOWING IT! AND THAT'S THAT! …And if you were even the least bit SMART…you'd realize…that THIS…is the BEST THING YOU COULD HOPE FOR RIGHT NOW…me…LETTING YOU WALK AWAY…" Gwen grits her teeth…or what's left of them…and she says, "Take your Gate Cards…your Gorem…your…UGH…ponytail…" Gwen looks like she is about to throw up as the word "ponytail" leaves her mouth…connecting it with someone ELSE she knows…

"…take them all…and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR EYE CANDY ASS! I'M TAKING MY WINNER'S PURSE FOR COLLECTIONS AND I AM HOLDING MASS WITH MY DISCIPLES AWAY FROM HERE! I HAVE BUSINESS! YOU HAVE NOTHING! GLORY TO ME IN THE HIGHEST, LESSER BITCH!" Gwen THROWS the microphone down, holding her mouth profusely and crouching down in agony, feeling every bit of pain that the screaming took…before PUNCHING the ground underneath her and getting back to her feet to walk away, Julie staring fiercely at her.

…

But as Gwen is preparing to go through the curtain with her Females Championship in hand, the Commissioner of CCW, James Gordon, blockades her at the pass!

"Gwen's on her way OUT OF HERE, but there's the Commissioner! The man who helped Julie RESIGN with CCW!" Al says.

"Cutting her off before she flees!" Jonathan says.

"Oh, come now, Commissioner; look at Gwen at this time—LOOK at her! She needs to get that mouth checked out QUICK!" Cris shouts. "Her mouth is like a VOLCANO right now!"

Gwen's aggravated look only flares up further when the Commissioner of the company and the Gotham City Police Department steps up in Gwen's path, forcing her to take steps back.

"Gwen…you wily rascal, I thought that the prospect of wrestling twice in one night would AROUSE you considering how much you pride yourself on being the best part of the show every week," Commissioner Gordon says with a slyness in his own voice. "I mean, _XX _wouldn't EXIST without you, right? So why not give our thanks to the ALLLLLMIGHTY Alpha Bitch and CELEBRATE her with yet ANOTHER opportunity to watch her holy work?"

The crowd sees what Gordon is doing, his condescension…and they are getting an audible kick out of it!

"Yeah, Gwen, why not? This is like a dream come true, right? You main-event PPVs, you're CCW's biggest star…" Jonathan continues Gordon's trend.

"This is a little messed up, don't you think…?!" Cris tries to argue.

"…Not personally," Jeremy says honestly.

Gwen, off-mic, barks at Gordon, "Don't pull that—I know what you're doing! I KNOW what you're doing! I know what you're doing!"

Gordon, hearing Gwen, says, "Oh, you KNOW? You KNOW what I'm doing? …Great, so now we can BOTH cut the crap then." Gordon straightens his tie. "Let's just get right to it, Tennyson: I don't care if YOU don't about her contract and that clause she just described; all that matters is that I CARE about it because I'm the guy who SIGNED the damn thing! So, bottom line is, if Julie wants her shot at you tonight on _XX 22_, guess when she's getting it? …ON _XX 22_, LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"WHAT?!" Cris shrieks as the crowd bursts into cheers.

"ALRIGHT!" Jonathan exclaims. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! GORDON'S CLEARING THIS!"

"WHY?! HOW?! DOES GWEN'S CURRENT STATE ALARM GORDON AT ALL?!" Cris hollers.

"Hey, when she got taken for a ride through a live spotlight, people wished she was DEAD; if you expect her to have any sympathy from a guy she SET ON FIRE on live television, you're barking up the wrong sequoia!" Jeremy says.

Gwen shakes her Championship vigorously while snatching her hair, snarling at Gordon and almost frothing at the mouth, spit and blood coagulating as one. The Commissioner lifts up his mic again and says, "And let me say for the record…that the ONLY reason why I'm not trotting you down to that ring RIGHT NOW to defend that Championship is because there is a whole troupe of girls in the back that have been WAITING PATIENTLY for their Tag Premier League Matches to begin, and other girls who want to play a part on this program as well and make their presences felt, so I'm going to defer to them and let THEM have the time they deserve for their tolerance. In the meantime, you get yourself back there, you find somebody willing to clean you up—if it's one of our doctors, I'll give him a raise MYSELF on the SPOT for dealing with you—and then in tonight's main event, you get your ass back out here and you defend your CCW Females Championship like the goddess you THINK you are!"

With the crowd jumping for joy at the thought of a susceptible, weakened, hurt Gwen Tennyson having to put her Title on the line for a SECOND time this evening, Gordon adds, "You like to make like you're a trailblazer…someone who makes history… Well, Gwen…either tonight you MAKE history…or you and your Title reign END UP history." Gordon concludes here and lets this sink in to the Females Champion, who is frozen in…fury? Devastation? Trepidation? Dander? …That's up to the viewer…

"The Commish has made it CLEARER THAN CLEAR—tonight, for the FIRST TIME in CCW history, the Females Championship gets defended TWICE…in ONE NIGHT!" Jeremy says. "And looking at Gwen right now…ohhhhhh boy, oh boy, oh _veraščaka_!"

"Gordon said on the Pre-Show that he wasn't going to have ANY QUALMS doing this, making Gwen defend her Title at ANY INSTANCE possible!" Al says. "And right now, that is coming into play in living color!"

"I STILL don't know if this is fair…" Cris half-whines.

"Gwen Tennyson…Julie Makimoto…one-on-one, Females gold on the line! Oh, I cannot wait!" Jonathan shouts. "Carrie might not have done it…but the damage she did, the REMARKABLE work she put into what we witnessed from bell to bell, may VERY WELL be a precursor! They could lend something towards the END of First and Only live in Auburn Hills!"

Gordon leaves Gwen standing on the stage…while Julie Makimoto climbs up a corner and poses for the fans as "Charm &amp; Beauty" plays once again. As Gordon takes his leave, "The Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green speeds onto the stage with bounteous concern. She gets in front of Gordon and cries, "STOP! STOP THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS—SHE IS YOUR GODDESS! YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR GODDESSSSSS!" Gordon pays Kai little to no mind, just pushing past the Females Champion's prophet and heading to the back…while Kai continues to visibly grieve. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME—LOOK AT GWEN! LOOK AT THE ALPHA BITCH! LOOK! LOOOK—AAAAAUUGH!" Kai drops to her knees briefly, holding her hair in disquiet…before laying on the stage and trying to hold back tears of anguish over this. Kai gets back up and runs to Gwen, proclaiming, "WE-WE-WE COULD HAVE SMITED HIM! ARES WANTED TO SMITE HIM! WHY?! WHY?! WHY DIDN'T WE LET ARES SMITE HIM?! HOW IS THIS RIGHT?! HOW IS THIS FAIR?! WHAT EMMY IS GOING ON AROUND US, MY GODDESS?! I…I…I SHOULDN'T BE AFRAAAAID…?!" Kai jumps around on the canvas in an absolute fright.

Gwen Ten sees Kai grieving over this entire matter…and the Alpha Bitch, with narrowed eyes and a deep frown, storms off to the back, managing to stay onto her feet on the trip. Kai, left on the stage, watches Gwen exit…and looking between the direction she left in and at Julie (and Carrie) in the ring, between Gwen's exit and Julie…Kai shakes her head and, with a shaky breath, says loudly, "Like a muddied spring…or a polluted fountain…is a righteous man who gives way before the wicked…!" Kai, following this quote, points to the back and yells, "GORDON IS THAT MAN! HE IS THAT MAN WHO GIVES WAY TO THE WICKED, AND THE WICKED ARE YOOOOU!" Kai's finger shakes as she points at Julie. "HE WILL BURN AGAIN, AND SO WILL YOU! SO WILL YOOOU! SHE'S PUTTING A YOKE ON YOUR NECK! SHE'S PUTTING A YOKE ON AAAAAALL OF YOUR NECKS!"

"There have only been, as of this moment, FOUR CCW Females Championship defenses on _XX _television before, if my count's correct! And thanks to that ruling, we are about to get TWO in ONE NIGHT! I…I don't know what to say or think on this!" Cris says.

"Kai Green is having a FIT right now, but whether she likes it or not, it's official! Julie versus Gwen happens later tonight on _XX 22_!" Al confirms. "But up next, it's onto ANOTHER order of business: the first match of the _XX _Tag Premier League! It begins LIVE, and it begins NEXT!"

"I know I've been looking forward to that!" Jeremy says.

"Well, look forward no more, because it's HAPPENING!" Jonathan says, pleasantly tickled by developments up to this point…at least, once it's all been said and done for now.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A video appears, showing the backdrop of a large castle complete with drawbridge, moat, towers, and a blue and gold flag at the top of the structure._

_**All of the lords and maidens of the elite continent…**_

_Aelita Schaeffer and Sansa Stark are getting fitted for dresses inside the castle._

…_**prepare themselves for the greatest show in all of the land…**_

_Ben Tennyson is currently "knighting" Barry and Kenny of the Twinleaves with a broadsword, the latter two kneeling before him…but Ben looks outside of the castle…and his eyes catch something…_

_**But en route to that event…**_

_Doc Louis Productions walks towards the castle clad in heavy black armor, their sights set on the castle ahead. Mileena and Skarlet, at the front of the castle, see DLP and frown._

_**There lies a major campaign ahead…**_

_The Powerpuff Girls look outside the castle window on the upper level…while Ben Tennyson instructs, without words, the Twinleaves to stand. Barry and Kenny do so…while unsheathing their weapons also._

_**Something between these nobles and their zenith…**_

_Doc Louis looks at his clients, Soda Popinski, Bald Bull and Aran Ryan…_

…

…

…_and hollers out, "ATTAAAAAACK!"_

_At that moment, Doc Louis Productions and Koldblooded charge into each other for battle! An all-out skirmish breaks out as Ben and the Twinleaves exit the castle speedily to join the fight! Arya Stark and Ulrich Stern are clashing swords; Caesar and Kevin Levin are using a catapult to fire giant boulders at the castle; Katniss Everdeen, perched at the top of the castle, is firing arrows from up there as The END charges towards the castle walls._

_**One to set a stage for the ages…**_

_Xena throws a chakram at her enemies; Dan Kuso, Liu Kang and Jenny Wakeman all raise their shields to block oncoming arrows, rocks and plunder flying at them; Psymon Stark is inside the castle having a one-man feast on turkey, eating by hands; Wolf Hawkfield tips a chariot over, horses included, with his bare hands._

_**The Journey to **_**Zenith **_**begins…**_

_Gwen Tennyson observes the battle from a throne inside the castle with a smirk on her face; Tom Brady runs into the battle himself…but skids to a stop when he sees Max and Enrique on a fire-breathing dragon's back, the beast shooting flames at anyone and everyone in sight!_

…_**with a **_**Regal Rumble…**

**Regal Rumble **_**– Live from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania – 29 Days Away**_


	36. CCW XX 22: Part 2 (of 3 - Showcap)

**_Tag Premier League Group B Match – The Olympic Entourage vs. The Webber Twins_**

Before the entrances for this match, the official first contest in the _CCW XX _Tag Premier League, a video package aired showcasing the rivalry between these two teams in 5 Borough Wrestling, CCW's New York City-based developmental territory. It detailed the argument on who were the better athletes: the Backyard Kids from the Cul-de-Sac in Meadowbrook or the Olympic beach volleyball tandem? Both of them were skilled together in a way unseen in both of their sports; the Webber Twins could be regarded as the most chemistry-endowed twosome in all of Backyard Sports, while Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh-Jennings viewed themselves as the best twosome in all of sports, noting their beach volleyball dominance in the Olympics and also on world tours. The two teams had had some of 5BW's greatest tag team matches in their time, including a match at the special _5BW MetroBrawl_ that saw the Olympic Entourage retain their 5BW Women's Tag Team Championships. However, tonight was the Webber Twins official debut on live television on _CCW XX_, and they wanted to make it count against old and current rivals. To the tune of "Magic Machine" by Dale Oliver, Sidney and Ashley Webber came into the arena, high-fiving all fans in sight as they made themselves at home in the Palace of Auburn Hills, acquainting themselves with it all before "Patriot" by CFO$ played…bringing out the Olympic Entourage, accompanied by Michael Phelps, who was wearing a much wider grin than usual (one who follows Global Pride Wrestling would know precisely why)…but the three-time Olympic gold medalists were not sharing Phelps's high spirits (one who follows Global Pride Wrestling would know precisely why), and rather than enter this match with arrogance, Misty and Kerri were walking in ANGRY…and ready to take it out on familiar foes. But the Webbers were keen, ready, and able to make that a task.

Misty May and…one of the Webbers start…as Al Michaels asks the Ellises if they can tell apart the twins, asking, "Can twins tell apart other twins? Is that some sort of POWER that they can have?"

"As a matter of fact, Al, yes it is! And using that adept and handy power, I can confirm to you that that Webber Twin iiiiiis…" Jeremy strokes his chin for a moment… "…Sidney! Yep, it's Sidney!"

"You sure about that?" Cris asks.

"Are you gonna DOUBT me?" Jeremy returns with his own question. "Twins know twins, Cris."

"You hesitated," Cris notes.

"No, that was my calibration sequence," Jeremy says. "I said it was a power, but I didn't say it was a FAST power. I mean, I can't just do it all willy-nilly without inspection; first, I have to note the pair I'm dealing with, then without any form of pen or paper, use my—"

"You know what, screw the reasoning; I'll just take your word for it," Cris cuts Jeremy off.

"Attaboy," Jeremy grins.

"…I've actually seen a hefty amount of Webber Twin tapes from their prior matches, so I can confirm based on THAT that Jeremy's right; that twin is Sidney," Jonathan says.

With that confirmed, mat wrestling ensues…Misty taking the early advantage with a number of Waist Lock Takedowns, using her superior strength…

…before Sidney is able to pry away Misty's hands from her waist…and backward roll into a Double Wrist Clutch Pin for a tricky near-fall that Misty rolls over and turns into a Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock…that Sidney breaks with a Jumping Double Capo Kick directly to Misty's face! Sidney hits the ropes…and runs into a Shoulder Block by the Turtle, as she is affectionately called in the beach volleyball world. Misty then hits the ropes…Sidney ducks under…leapfrogs over…and executes a series of Arm Drags to Misty, one ending in an Armbar hold. With control, Sidney tags in Ashley…who dives off of the middle rope to hit a Double Axe-Handle to the middle of Misty's shoulder. Ashley twists the left arm and performs an Arm Stunner…before standing up and Dropkicking Misty's shoulder and sending her rolling out of the ring. Misty holds her arm and winces…but Ashley isn't willing to let her get any sense of a breather…

…

…yet Kerri Walsh isn't willing to let Ashley deprive May-Treanor of such a thing, running into the ring unannounced and going for a Big Boot…but Ashley slides underneath the boot and Chop Blocks the back of Kerri's other leg. Ashley grabs the leg of Kerri and performs an Inverted Dragon Screw…turned into a Half Boston Crab submission! The crowd is impressed with this maneuver…but Misty comes in to break it up, punching Ashley off of Kerri. Kerri and Misty do exchange a tag and try to turn things around, but the Webber Twins later issue a double dose of Dropkicks, one to each Olympian! Then they hit a Double One-Handed Bulldog to Kerri, followed by a Double Backdrop to a speeding Misty to send her over the top rope and to the outside. Then the Webbers pick Kerri Walsh up…

…

…and muscle her over their heads and to the floor alongside Misty with a Double Drop Suplex over the ropes and to the floor! With the Olympic Entourage groggy, the Backyard Twins ascend to adjacent turnbuckles…

…

…

…and they deliver stereo Diving Cross Body Blocks to both May and Walsh together!

Back inside the ring, the Webber Twins take Kerri…and deliver a Double Northern Lights Suplex, Sidney letting go while Ashley maintains the bridge: 1…2…2.675 Kerri gets her shoulder up. The Webber Twins then proceed to show some excellent double-teaming…with Sidney lifting up Ashley in a Wheelbarrow position and throwing her backwards into a Back Elbow onto Misty as the latter is on the apron…followed by Ashley lifting up Sidney in her own Wheelbarrow…and flipping and dropping her sister into a Senton onto the supine Kerri! The advantage lies with the Webber Twins…

…

…until a minute later, when Ashley hits the ropes and gets momentarily tripped up by Misty from the floor on the outside…

…which allows Kerri to give Ashley a Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker for her troubles! And from there, the Entourage takes over, Misty and Kerri doubling up for a Double Back Body Drop that sends the twin SKY HIGH…a double dose of Elbow Drops and a pinball-effect series of European Uppercuts back and forth…which Michael Phelps at ringside off-mic emphasizes are not "European" Uppercuts, but rather AMERICAN Uppercuts. Misty hits Ashley with a Front Slam Backbreaker…and while on her knee, Ashley eats a HARD Standing Double Foot Stomp from "Six Feet of Sunshine" Kerri Walsh! Kerri lays into the Webber Twin…going for a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam…

…

…but Ashley turns it into a Tilt-a-Whirl Facebreaker…and then holds onto Kerri's head and delivers a Double Rotation Swinging Neckbreaker she calls the Gemini Twist! With Kerri down, Ashley goes for a tag to Sidney…

…

…

…

…but before she can make it, Misty May pulls Sidney down from the outside off of the apron! Ashley is left aimlessly reaching for a tag that is not forthcoming…

…

…and that arm is snatched…with the other arm as Kerri delivers the Ace-Plex! Kerri turns Ashley over and covers her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.84 Ashley kicks out just in time!

Kerri plants Ashley with a Running Powerslam and then looks to a cheering Michael Phelps, who encourages Walsh to put an end to things once and for all. Kerri goes for the Kerri-Bomb, her Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker Slam…

…

…

…but Ashley turns the maneuver into a Backslide Driver in mid-move! Sidney giddily jumps up and down at the apron, hoping for a tag…even with Kerri's body between her partner and the corner…

…

…

…and…both women rise…

…

…

…and…Kerri goes for a Clothesline, but Ashley forward rolls underneath it and tags out to Sidney! Sidney hits a flurry of Double Chops to the chest, then a Jawbreaker, followed by an Irish Whip into the ropes…received by a Calf Kick! Sidney Dropkicks Kerri into a corner and tries to capitalize with a Monkey Flip thereafter…

…but Misty May-Treanor comes in and plucks Sidney off of Kerri's chest in a Waist Lock. Misty goes for a German Suplex…but Sidney flips over onto her feet! She puts Misty in a Wrist Lock…then runs up Kerri's chest with a Tiger Mask Flip Kick before grabbing Misty's wrist as well…

…

…

…and executes a Springboard Double Arm Drag upon running up the ropes as well! Sidney, off of that impressive maneuver, Snap Suplexes Kerri…and then kips up in fluid motion into a Hurricanrana onto Misty, sending her to the outside…where she is the recipient of a Suicide Dive by Ashley Webber! Then Sidney directs her attentions to Kerri Walsh-Jennings, DRILLING her with a Shining Wizard! Sidney covers Six Feet of Sunshine…

…

…

…and only gets a two-count from it! Sidney, moving along with a sigh, heads to the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…but the Senton Bomb only hits raised knees! Kerri stands back up after avoiding the maneuver…and hits a Running European Uppercut to the back of Sidney's head before heading to her corner and tagging in Misty, who is back standing after an unsuspecting Drop Toe Facecrusher to Ashley onto Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table! Misty is back inside the ring…

…

…and she hits an Inverted Falcon Arrow, lifting up and planting Ashley onto her chest and face with the Sit-Out Inverted Suplex Slam! Misty turns over Ashley and covers her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Ashley kicks out!

Misty scowls, and Kerri scowls with her, yelling at her partner to "END IT!"…which Misty plans to do with a Topspin, her Spinning Samoan Drop…

…

…

…but Sidney slips behind Misty and pushes her ahead…into a Rope-Aided Enzuigiri by Ashley! Kerri runs at Ashley from the apron, but the Backyard Girl dodges a right hand and Pendulum Kicks her through the ropes in the back of the head, knocking her to the floor! Then Sidney grabs a dazed Misty…

…

…hits her with an STO Backbreaker, holds on…

…

…

…

…and…from there, the Webber Twins DRIVE Misty down face-first with a Complete Shot (Sidney) / Springboard Dropkick (Ashley) combination! That gets followed up by Ashley picking Misty up in a Wheelbarrow…

…

…

…and Sidney dropping Misty from there with a Smokey Eye (Sit-Out Facebuster) while Ashley delivers a Wheelbarrow Double Knee Inverted Lungblower! The Webber Twins turn Misty over, and Sidney covers her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.94 Kerri Walsh, despite Ashley Webber's best efforts, breaks through her and pushes Sidney off of the pin! The CCW fans are getting a treat to one of 5BW's best rivalries live and loving it, getting behind the Webber Twins with chants of "WEBBERS! WEBBERS!"

However, when Ashley goes for the Smokey Eye on Kerri, the volleyballer trips Ashley up by the feet and Giant Swings her around, much to the delight of a previously-worried Michael Phelps. Phelps makes like a hula-hooper, swiveling his own body to mimic Kerri's Swinging…before telling her to lay it on her with a Catapult…

…and Catapult Kerri does, sending Ashley face and body-first into the turnbuckles! However, Sidney is quick to bring down Kerri afterward with an Inverted DDT…

…only to get blasted by a Misty May-Treanor Lariat—ALMOST, as she ducks…grabs Misty by the head in an Inverted Headlock, and holding both Olympic Entourage members, attempts to drive them down with an Inverted DDT/Neckbreaker duo…

…

…

…

…but Misty Back Elbows out…and traps Sidney in a Cobra Clutch…

…

…while Kerri frees her own self, grabs Sidney's legs…and Giant Swings HER around the ring, the Olympians combining their Giant Swing and Spinning Cobra Clutch together! Misty runs in the same circle as Kerri, making the entire situation that much more queasy for the helpless Sidney Webber…

…

…

…until eventually Kerri lets go…and Misty levels Sidney with the Topspin! Misty covers Sidney and hooks a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sidney gets her shoulder up! …And from there, the now-semi-SEETHING Olympic Entourage have had it. After making a tag to each other, making Kerri the legal lady, they pick Sidney up and go for the Gold Rush…

…

…

…

…but Ashley helps her sister out with a Missile Dropkick from the corner to the back of Kerri's knee, forcing her to let go…and allowing Sidney to take down Misty with a Headscissors. Both of the Webbers pick up Kerri Walsh…

…

…

…

…and connect with a Double Arm-Trap Neckbreaker that they call the Webb-Slinger! With Kerri supine, the Webbers know what to do next…looking at each other…looking at the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…and they climb up there…

…

…Ashley on the turnbuckle…

…

…_and Sidney on top of Ashley's shoulders…_

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sidney is about to jump off to complete the Twin Tower maneuver onto Kerri, but Misty May grabs a hold of Sidney's ankle before she jumps! Both Sidney and Ashley try to fight this off…

…

…

…

…

…but Kerri runs up the corner, grabs Sidney Webber, and drops her with a Super Olympic Slam from off of her own sister's shoulders! This causes a "That was awesome!" declaration to ring out in Auburn Hills, even with the Olympians not necessarily being the most well-liked…

…

…and before Ashley can think to disagree, she gets pushed off of the top rope and to the floor by Misty, hitting the ground with a sickening thud! And with Sidney left alone in the ring…Kerri there…and now Misty…

…

…

…

…

…the Olympic Entourage hoist Sidney up…

…

…and drop her with the Gold Rush! Kerri covers Sidney: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! And despite the Webber Twins' best abilities, the Olympic Entourage take the match! Michael Phelps jumps for joy, shouting that this was a sign of things to come. And thus, the Olympic Entourage start to leave…the crowd giving audible encouragement and props to the Webber Twins with what they put up and showed in the match…a solid performance in their first match on _XX _broadcasting…

…

…

…

…

…and…the Olympic Entourage walk back over to Ashley, who is aching outside of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…and Misty and Kerri plant Ashley with a Gold Rush onto the arena floor! Commentators like Jonathan and Al wonder why on earth the Olympic all-stars would do THAT after already having won the match and gotten the three points… One could only assume it was part of a message…a message Phelps vocalized: "GPW, CCW, your Olympic heroes are taking care of BUSINESS and taking what's THEIRS! And that's GOLD, ladies and gentlemen—PURE GOLD!"

* * *

**_Carrie White's Meet-and-Greet_**

Carrie White is clutching her head and wiping some of the blood from her face backstage while sitting atop a production crate…and she is approached by Julie Makimoto, who takes that moment to introduce herself to Carrie before asking if she is okay. Carrie tells Julie she is "getting better"…still holding her head in pain from the match earlier in the night. The Baku-Babe lets out a chuckle and puts over how much of a fight Carrie put up in her first televised Fiction Wrestling match against someone like Gwen Ten…saying that it was performances like that that convinced her to re-sign with the company in the first place. Julie then tells Carrie, "Hey, listen, I have to get ready for MY match with the devil tonight, but know this: WHEN I beat her and WHEN I take her Championship…for tonight…for the condition you left Gwen in…when it comes time to defend my new Title, I'll FOR SURE be keeping you in my thoughts, at the TOP of the list. You hear me?"

Carrie nods and gives a tiny grin. "Thanks…Julie…"

"No problem," Julie smiles. "You rest up for now, okay? Hopefully it'll be as much of a pleasure watching ME out there as it was watching YOU."

Julie walks off, Carrie feeling even prouder of herself after those words…and most certainly supportive of Makimoto, wanting her to capitalize on the opportunity before her.

…

…

But the atmosphere takes a whole new turn when, moments after Julie's departure, Carrie finds herself face-to-face with Lucy van Pelt. Holding her head, Carrie blinks and gives the sister of Linus a "What do you want?" look…

…just as another presence makes itself known: a stoic Bella Swan, standing lateral to Carrie. Carrie then looks between the vampire and the fussbudget…

…and, four seconds later…Zoe Payne approaches, standing behind Carrie and officially rendering her surrounded by the entirety of The END. Carrie looks about with a combination of confusion—why were they surrounding her?—and aversion—she wasn't the biggest fan of what The END and Zoe wrought upon Emmy at _Pandemonium_…

…

…and Zoe is the first to strike with a heavy right hand to the back of Carrie's head, knocking her off of her crate and to the floor! Bella, almost on cue, descends upon Carrie with stomps and Knee Drops to the back while Lucy adds her own blows with stomps and Fist Drops to the back of Carrie's head! Bella and Lucy then allow Zoe to get in on the action with a flurry of Kawada Kicks to the forehead of the telekinetic one…before Zoe, holding Carrie by the hair, hurls her with one hand into a brick wall! Lucy van Pelt then seizes the crate Carrie was sitting on, making use of said crate's wheels…

…and she thrusts the mobile box forward, sending it at almost 20 miles per hour crashing into Carrie White's already-aching ribcage! Carrie wheezes on the floor, having issues breathing from that impact as she pushes herself to sit against the wall and catch her breath…

…but she doesn't have long to do so as Zoe speeds at her and gives her the Payne Train Running Knee into said wall! Zoe presses her foot against Carrie's throat to choke her against the wall and repeatedly stomps at her throat, making breathing even more difficult…while Bella and Lucy walk over to that part of backstage with lead pipes in their grasp. The SSX Demon grabs Carrie by her neck…and in one fluid motion, lifts her up against the wall, pressing her there for six seconds…and walking away from said wall still hoisting Carrie up, allowing Bella and Lucy to riddle White from behind with lead pipe shots to the spine—five, six, seven of them apiece…culminating in Zoe running across the hall, Carrie firmly held…

…

…

…and Running Tree Chokeslamming Carrie THROUGH a locker room door, breaking the door right off of its hinges!

The locker room happens to belong to Britney Britney, who was vocalizing as the smash happened! As soon as she hears the loud break-in, she shrieks in terror…and the shrieking is hindered none by The END marching right on in. Before Britney Britney can even bring herself about to ask why The END is doing this, she is cut right off with a Birchwood Bullhammer right on the spot!

Carrie, at this point, is heavily damaged, the match with Gwen already hurting her greatly and this unmitigated assault doing her no favors. Bella Swan picks Carrie up from the floor…and puts her in a Full Nelson, allowing Lucy to pummel her guts with closed fists to the torso. After laying into Carrie with ten shots, Zoe Payne steps up to the plate…

…and gives Carrie a wicked Spinning Back Fist, further opening Carrie's reopened wounds back up and leaving Carrie practically limp in Bella's arms…allowing the vampire to drop Carrie with a Swan Song right onto the floor!

The END glare down at Carrie…and for a moment, they seem finished…

…

…but instead, Zoe picks Carrie back up…

…puts her onto her shoulders…

…

…and…Lucy van Pelt strikes with a Birchwood Bullhammer to the side of Carrie's skull, which leaves her wide open and defenseless for the Take a Nap by Zoe Payne! Carrie is completely laid to waste as she falls…and The END all glance down upon her, Lucy smirking, Bella giving a satisfied nod, and Zoe cricking her neck and pounding her knuckles together before walking out of Britney Britney's locker room, their job very well done, as evidenced by Carrie White (and Britney too) being left absolutely motionless.

* * *

**_Koldblooded Clears the Wintry Air (or at least they try to)_**

Skarlet and Mileena are standing outside of the Stark Sisters' locker room…and Mileena nudges Skarlet in the arm, encouraging her to do the honors and knock. Seven seconds later, Arya opens the door, and upon seeing the Kombatants of Koldblooded, pauses, motioning for the two of them to wait for one moment. Arya retreats, and Koldblooded stand there and wait, Mileena glad that Arya's willing to hear them out…

…

…

…until Arya comes back to the doorway with her trusty sword Needle in hand, looking at Koldblooded with bad intentions. Skarlet gets into defense mode, while Mileena shouts and beckons Arya to stop and listen, telling her that she and Skarlet were sorry about _Pandemonium_ and their involvement accidentally costing the Starks the Women's Tag Team Titles against the Powerpuff Girls. They were only trying to help, preventing interference…and "as a token of how bad we feel," Mileena says, "we spent all day before tonight preparing a peace offering to you and your sister—something to let you both know how sincerely apologetic we are and how much we want to make it up to you." Mileena then tells Skarlet to go get it…Skarlet nods and opens up a nearby tech crate next to the Stark Sisters' locker room…

…

…

…

…and Skarlet pulls out a basket full of what appear to be small, yellow-colored flavored dessert treats. Arya narrows her eyes, as Skarlet says, "They're lemon cakes. We heard your sister likes them greatly, so we pulled up a recipe and made a dozen of them just for the two of you." She holds the basket for Arya to take, Mileena telling the youngest Stark to take it…

…and Arya, keeping her eyes narrowed in either annoyance, bemusement, or both…grabs the basket and shouts for Sansa to come to the door as well. Shortly, Sansa does appear…and she sneers at Koldblooded, asking, "What the hell are they doing at our doorstep alive?" Arya motions to the lemon cake basket…and Sansa's eyes light up. "Are those lemon cakes?"

Arya nods. "Apparently, the two interlopers come bearing gifts…"

Sansa looks at her sister, then at the lemon cakes, then at Koldblooded…back to her sister…back to the lemon cakes…back to Koldblooded…back to the lemon cakes…

…

…and slowly…she takes one of the cakes…and is about to eat it when Arya snarls loudly, "You must be even more out of your minds than we knew if you HONESTLY believe that after costing us the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship, a chance to wrestle at _Pride &amp; Glory_, and our FIRST TAG TEAM LOSS in a wrestling ring that this 'peace offering' of simple pastries is going to make it all better and make us suddenly want to 'forgive' you. We didn't like you before Sunday, and we DESPISE you now, and the longer I look at you, the more I want to jam Needle down your throats."

Arya glares at Koldblooded and says, "You should be thanking whatever god you believe in that the two of you are NOT in the same block as us in this Tag Premier League we are now in…and to those same gods you should be PRAYING that you and we DO NOT meet in the playoff rounds, because if THAT happens…Sansa and I are going to leave you in such a condition that it's going to make all of those 'Fatalities' you like to do look TAME. And no dessert in Westeros…OR Outworld…is going to prevent THAT from happening to you."

"_If I'm honest…these cakes aren't half-bad…_"

Arya turns her head to Sansa…who has already eaten three lemon cakes out of the twelve. The younger Stark's face goes deadpan as Mileena and Skarlet are glad to see the elder Stark Sister enjoying the lemon cakes they worked so hard on. Mileena tells Arya she should take one before Sansa eats them all…to which Arya gives an unmoved glare at the Tarkatan-Edenian hybrid. Mileena then sighs and says, "Okay, you don't look convinced…and that's fine, because we aren't stopping at that. We may be vicious, ruthless warriors and defenders of Outworld and infidels against Earthrealm…but we do have enough class to make an effort to fix things like this. You aren't ready to forgive us…but we're going to MAKE you forgive us, one way or another…maybe next week…maybe in two weeks…or…maybe tonight." With one last declaration for the Starks to enjoy the cakes, Koldblooded take their leave…as Sansa is now on her fourth lemon cake, and Arya is seething, not at all looking forward to what the Kombatants intend to do next.

Arya turns to Sansa and says, "I hope you aren't so easily swayed…because I'M not." She then picks up a lemon cake…and CRUSHES it in her hand, showing exactly how she feels about the entire deal.

Sansa stops eating for a moment…and says to her sister, "…Neither am I."

* * *

_"_**_The Girl on Fire" Katniss Everdeen vs. Jillian Michaels_**

Katniss Everdeen was quite an angry Girl on Fire, and while her match with Jillian Michaels was a good outlet for blowing off steam, her focus was on one person first and foremost: the Lady in Red herself, Carmen Sandiego. The _Hunger Games _protagonist had searched far and wide backstage for her with no luck, and before the match even got started, Katniss took the center of the ring and snarled for the Miss of Misdemeanor to show herself right there…

…

…but "Colors" by Crossfade was NOT the tune over the speakers; it was instead "Smoke and Mirrors" by Emphatic as Jillian Michaels (sans Ronda Rousey, who is resting up from her FTW Paycheck appearance and Steel Cage bout) saunters onto the stage with a smirk. Katniss frowns upon her appearance, but Jillian brightens her mood by telling her that she's there to help and that Everdeen should be grateful; after all, on her night not competing in the starting Tag Premier League for the night, the _Biggest Loser _trainer could have very well spent it doing just about anything else, but she's spending it helping Katniss get into shape and burn some calories so she can be fast and lean enough to actually catch Carmen Sandiego, because her fitness method really works! Katniss proceeds to thank Jillian for her kindness and the gesture…by T-Bone Suplexing her as soon as the bell sounds to begin their match. More gratitude is expressed via a Dropkick to the back and punches in the corner from Katniss to Jillian. Jillian senses Katniss's rage…and upon managing to raise her boots to Katniss's face as she runs into the corner, Jillian climbs to the second rope…jumps over Katniss and forward rolls on the canvas, playing keep-away with her. Jillian rolls, cartwheels, does anything to keep Katniss from getting a hold of her…even going to the outside of the ring and goading Katniss to give chase, running laps around the ring and proclaiming that this was for Everdeen's own good. Katniss, however, was in no mood for games…but she DID catch Jillian—via a Running Somersault Senton Plancha over the top rope to the floor!

After a string of Hammer Throws from barricade to barricade from Katniss to Jillian Michaels, Katniss sends Jillian back inside the ring and ignores her entreaties for a "time-out" by Vertical Suplexing Jillian down for a near-fall. With every blow, every kick to the kidney, every punch to the nose, Katniss only sees Sandiego and makes it very clear with each assault. Katniss goes for a Back Suplex…

…but Jillian flips out of this and stumbles backward into the ropes, either knowingly or unknowingly so. Katniss charges and Jillian pulls the top rope down to cause Katniss to go up and over…landing onto the ring apron. As Katniss attempts to stand up there, Jillian tries a Springboard Knife Edge Chop to her chest…but Katniss ducks this maneuver and instead catches Michaels with a Forearm Shiver to the back of the brain! Katniss attempts an Outside-In Suplex to make matters worse, trying to send Jillian's spine smashing into the arena floor…

…

…but Jillian, while held aloft, rakes Katniss in the eyes, temporarily blinding her and opening her up for a Dropkick, knocking Katniss off of the apron…and setting her up for a feigned Baseball Slide Dropkick, into a Head Slam into the ring apron, then a Russian Leg Sweep onto the floor…rolled backward into a SECOND Russian Leg Sweep into the security barricade! As the action returns to the ring, a Diving Knee Drop by Jillian from the top rope only scores a two-count.

Jillian wrenches Katniss's left arm…then her right…then her left…then her right…and so on and so forth, alternating…before grabbing each of Katniss's wrists, standing behind her and jumping up and spreading the arms, essentially making Katniss do jumping jacks. Jillian mocks Katniss and shouts, "FEEL THE BURN, MISS GIRL ON FIRE!" before giving Katniss a Dragon Suplex, posing with her muscles and doing another cartwheel afterwards. Jillian Irish Whips Katniss into a corner…and receives her with a Running Back Elbow to the face. Then she sends Katniss to the opposite corner…and give her a Running Kitchen Sink Knee to the abdomen. Retaining her smirk, Jillian sends Katniss into the opposite corner again…and runs into her with a Jumping Corner Splash! Jillian is enjoying every bit of her advantage…

…

…but the advantage doesn't last as Katniss reverses Jillian's next Irish Whip and runs into Jillian with a Corner Clothesline! In the corner, Katniss riddles Jillian's neck with Clothesline after Clothesline after Clothesline after Clothesline, making Jillian cough excessively as a result. Then Katniss gives Jillian a taste of her own assault with Irish Whips into the corners…each compounded by a Corner Clothesline back and forth, delivering not one…not three…not five…but TEN of these in a row! Then Katniss places Jillian onto the top rope in a corner, climbs up with her…

…

…

…and delivers a Super Scoop Powerslam to the canvas! Katniss hooks a leg and pins her down: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Jillian gets her shoulder up!

Katniss later attempts a Running Liger Bomb…

…

…

…but Jillian Sunset Flips out of it, brings Katniss to the canvas…grabs her legs and tries for a Figure-Four Leg Lock…

…

…only for Katniss to kick Jillian in the calf and bring her across the knees for the Bow and Arrow! Katniss tries to fully lock it in…

…

…

…

…but Jillian is able to backward roll out of it and off of Katniss's knees; then Jillian leaps over the downed Katniss and, as the latter is getting up, Jillian runs up a corner…

…

…

…and tries a Moonsault, but Katniss evades, forcing Jillian to land on her feet…

…and quickly adjust by going for the Cool Down…

…

…

…but Katniss HEAVILY elbows Jillian in the side of the skull, sending her away…before picking her back up and drilling her with the District 12 Drop! Katniss turns Jillian over and covers her…

…

…

…

…

…but Michaels kicks out in time again!

Katniss tries to end things with the Flaming Bludgeon…

…

…

…

…sends Jillian hurtling towards the canvas…

…

…

…and DOESN'T connect as Jillian lands on her feet again! Jillian capitalizes on her recovery with a sudden Enzuigiri…

…

…followed by a lift into an Alabama Slam! Jillian rolls up Katniss in a Prawn Hold Pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Katniss kicks out this time to keep the match alive!

In the end, Jillian attempts a Shuffle Side Kick to the jaw of the Girl on Fire…

…

…

…

…but the fitness guru has her foot snagged in mid-kick before it lands, and Katniss trips up Jillian, steps through…

…

…

…and successfully applies the Mockingjay! Katniss gets the Triangle Choke portion of the hold fully applied, and even adds a flurry of kicks to the lip of Michaels to make her TRULY know how it feels! Every bit of Katniss's fury is put behind this hold…

…

…

…

…and Jillian Michaels has no choice but to tap out, giving Katniss the victory!

…

…

Or…it SHOULD have given her the victory…

…but for some odd reason, the referee doesn't call for the bell. Katniss lets go of the hold, having forced Jillian to submit…and she wonders why her music isn't playing, why the bell hasn't rung, etc. The referee was right there; Vincent Perry had SEEN the submission go down…but he didn't call it. Katniss confronts Perry and asks what the big idea is…

…and the official just SHRUGS. This confuses and alarms Katniss even FURTHER, the Girl on Fire shouting, "It happened RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU; what do you mean, you don't know?! What do you mean, you didn't see it?! It was RIGHT THERE!"

…

Referee Vincent Perry responds by SHOVING Katniss backward! Katniss raises an eyebrow and starts, "What the HELL is up with—" Before she can get another word, the referee shoves her AGAIN! Katniss clenches her fists and shakes her head, her patience running thin…

…

…and she pushes Vincent Perry this time, causing the referee to fall onto his bottom! Cris Collinsworth is quick to scold Katniss for putting her hands on the official, while everyone else points out that the official did so to her FIRST…

…

…

…but while Katniss is glaring at the ref, Jillian clocks her from behind with a Poké Ball, the same ball she revealed to have in her possession on _XX 20 _in her match against Dawn! Down goes Katniss Everdeen…and Jillian, putting the Ball back into her pocket, looks at the referee…

…who simply shrugs again…

…

…

…

…

…and, realizing that Vincent Perry isn't going to disqualify her, Jillian grabs Katniss…

…

…and drops her with the Biggest Loss! Jillian turns Katniss over and covers her…and THIS TIME, the referee Vincent Perry counts…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jillian Michaels gets the three-count! It takes a while for the ring announcer Blader DJ and timekeeper Mickey MacElroy to register all of this…but once they do and make it official with a bell-ring and the announcement, "The winner of this match, Jillian Michaels!" the crowd responds to this nefarious turn of events with copious levels of boos! Jillian looks a little bemused as the referee raises her hand…but she sure isn't going to throw away a winner's purse, so she leaves the ring with hand in the air in celebration.

…

And meanwhile, back inside the ring, Vincent Perry holds a microphone…and actually speaks, "Quite a sad pity this is, Katniss Everdeen… Jillian Michaels thinks that the reason why you can't catch Carmen Sandiego is because you're not fast enough…but I would say that the reason why you can't catch Carmen is because you're not SMART enough…because you couldn't even capture Carmen…if she was RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE…"

…

Vincent Perry grabs the collar of his referee shirt…

…

…and proceeds to…unzip it? Then he keeps unzipping…down to the pants as well…

…

…

…

…and then he…isn't actually "he"; it's SHE…because it's CARMEN SANDIEGO herself in disguise! Jeremy exclaims, "SHADES OF THE LAST CASE IN _WHERE IN THE USA IS CARMEN SANDIEGO?!"_…explaining that in said last case, she put on an ENTIRE disguise that was absolutely foolproof…and covered her from head to toe so no one from ACME could capture her…or, in this case, so Katniss couldn't even detect her when she was RIGHT THERE in the ring! Carmen, her disguise gone, starts to laugh, saying that she didn't HAVE TO go to this length with Katniss…but taking her hair braid and watching her go absolutely bonkers with Carmen stuck in her head…made this whole entire deal that much more fun to play with.

"And if there's one thing I like as much as committing crimes…it's making my Player slowly go insane. It's far, far too fun to resist…" With another chuckle, Carmen digs into her jacket pocket…and dangles Katniss's hair braid in front of her, saying, "See you next crime, Katniss…" Katniss, starting to come to JUST in time to see Carmen right before her eyes, and her eyes light up with pure rage as she lunges at Carmen, only to get nothing but air as the Lady in Red takes her leave. Carmen heads to the back with a smirk on her face, adjusting her fedora…and Katniss, in the ring kneeling, is nothing short of PISSED…and the longer it sinks in, the more pissed she becomes…as there's less of a FIRE in her eyes…and more so of an INFERNO…

* * *

**_Zoe Payne Speaks Out with The END_**

_When "Christcontrol" by Cancer Killing Gemini played, and Zoe Payne, Lucy van Pelt, and Bella Swan came out, the crowd reaction was a combination of the treatment of conquering heroes and the treatment of callous murderers. In any case, the 2014 Female Wrestler of the Year, the multi-time Toon Women's Champion and the DCA alumna ambled down the ramp, crowd signs coming out reading, "No PAYNE, No Gain"; "Don't Mess with The END"; "Bella Sucks!"; "Lucy's NOT the Boss of Me"; "Screw You, Zoe!"; and "Nothing But a BULLY"—the whole gamete. Regardless of crowd opinion, Zoe Payne came down to the ring with words to say, things to reveal, and items to address…and the whole building was awaiting what was going to come from the leader of the group that all but assassinated Emmy in the Windy City six nights ago. On commentary, there were questions on whether Emmy would even APPEAR at _Pride &amp; Glory_…to which Cris Collinsworth just said, "I'll be frank – if you bought a ticket to _Pride &amp; Glory _to see Emmy on Haruhi's talk show…scalp that ticket immediately." On that note, "Christcontrol" fades out…leaving Zoe, Lucy and Bella standing in the ring amidst the loud, vocal crowd of varying emotions…_

Zoe Payne raises the microphone to her lips and says with a sincere face, "Lucy, Bella, I understand that you two might have come out here with thoughts of your own to contribute to this forum…but this just became very, very personal for me, so if you don't mind just laying out for a while and letting me handle the bulk of this, it would go a long way. And I'm going to be perfectly frank – I have a feeling that this is going to take some time, so why don't we all make ourselves comfortable? After all, this just in: we ARE standing in the House of Payne."

With those words (and a mixed cheer and boo from the audience…though about 80/20 cheers here), Zoe takes a seat inside the ring, sitting in squaw position in the center, Bella Swan and Lucy van Pelt sitting down on either side of her. The Fussbudget leans over to Zoe and says something indistinct as they are all seated before Payne speaks again…

…and Zoe nods and says, "You're right, Lucy – it'll be hard for me to sit up in comfort with these in my pocket, so I'll go right ahead…" Zoe reaches into her pants pockets from behind…

…

…and pulls out her Submission Wrestler of the Year FWA…

…followed by hers and The END's Female Match of the Year FWA…

…

…and then lastly, her Female of the Year FWA, each of this trophy reveals getting a pop from the audience as Zoe stands each trophy up in front of her on the canvas. Zoe adjusts her sitting position with these out of her pocket as Lucy grins and nods in approval…

…and after some gazing at her awards, Zoe speaks, "…Do you know what the best part about this is? Do you want to take a guess? A few guesses? …For one thing, there's the fact that I have the luxury of sitting up straight and indeed being comfortable and cozy in here…and the six-year-old Make-a-Wish Foundation's charity case DOESN'T have that luxury because she's curled up in a hospital bed, most likely in complete and utter DIScomfort in comparison…and I know how big of a smile that puts on Lucy's face and on Bella's face…and make no mistake, it puts a big fat one on MY face too…but that's not the best part of sitting here."

The cameras pick up on a crowd sign that reads, "We (Still) Want Emmy"…while Zoe shakes her head, licks her lips slightly, and speaks again:

"To bring up something else, there's the fact that on a pay-per-view that was main-evented by the _CCW XX _Females…the 2014 PPV of the Year…it was MY match, MY challenge, MY brainchild of Demon's Dungeon that was the undisputed Match of the Night and UNDISPUTED Match of the YEAR…Dave Meltzer-certified FIVE STARS along with that—Lucy, that's vindication for you…" Zoe turns to the _Peanuts_ veteran. "What was it, _WrestleMania_…_26_? The match with Misty you got shorted on?"

Lucy nods with a reminiscent frown…to which Zoe half-smirks and says, "See, what did I tell you? Oversight and idiocy DO fade over time… And Bella…going from the future DCA Women's Champion that never was…to a 5BW standout and mainstay…to one-third of the team that won a FIVE-STAR Match of the Year… It's vindication for you as well. All of the sophomoric, dry and uninspired _Twilight _jokes in the world can't rip THAT away."

Bella nods…still retaining a sneer and a scowl, as some fans still chant, "TWILIGHT STILL SUCKS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) TWILIGHT STILL SUCKS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"But for me? …STILL not the best part of sitting here," Zoe says…before diverting her eyes back to her FWAs. "It dawned on me on the way to this ring…that one real-time year ago at the 2013 FWAs, Emmy came and left as the winningest girl at the dance with one…two…three trophies…and if you fast-forward to present day, post-Awards 2014, she's got ONE trophy sitting beside her catheter, and I'M the one coming and leaving as the winningest girl at the dance with one…two…three trophies—although ONE of these in particular is a trophy you would…and quite honestly should NEVER see Emmy win…and one that no one from CCW or even the Rookie Revolution BEFORE THAT NIGHT had won…"

Zoe picks up said trophy…and to a gradually loudening crowd response, holds that FWA over her own head with a resolute look.

"…Female Wrestler of the Year."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cris Collinsworth jumps out of his seat and claps with a wide smile on his face, looking forward to every bit of this.

The Palace of Auburn Hills bursts into a raucous exclamation at this, the overall response HEAVILY in favor of Zoe Payne here. Some were fans who loved her; some were diehards who were glad the award went to CCW for the first time; some…had other reasons, but the outcry from them is a chant of, "YOU DESERVE IT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU DESERVE IT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU DESERVE IT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Zoe heard these declarations…

…

…

…

…and responds right at them with, "Yeah, I don't need a bunch of bozos trying to get on my good side by playing Captain Obvious—I KNOW I freaking deserve it!" Some fans still cheer even now, but a great deal boo either out of respect or from being spurned right there on the spot.

"But even with this and even with all of these having my name engraved on them…even with the poetic justice that this carries…it's NOT the best part either," Zoe says. "And that's because the TRUE best part of this happened minutes ago in the back before we came out here. It happened backstage…when somebody paid me a visit."

Lucy and Bella furrow their eyebrows curiously, looking at Zoe, then looking to each other…as Zoe picks up on these glances.

"And if the looks on their faces don't give it away, Lucy and Bella here don't even know what I'm talking about because they weren't THERE in my locker room when this individual took it upon himself to get up from his computer desk in his little child cave to confront me face-to-face," Zoe says. "He likely didn't want Bella to know; he certainly didn't want Lucy to know; and this same person probably doesn't even want this to go public right now…

"…but after everything that's gone down and the road to getting to that precious moment…NINJA CATO doesn't deserve confidentiality."

That brings about a amalgamated wave of gasps, wails and "Ooooooooohs" from the audience, as everyone in the arena—van Pelt and Swan included—start to slowly get an inclination on where this is going…some of them remembering the last shockwaves that were emitted, some even still feeling the aftershocks.

Cris Collinsworth chuckles in a low, somewhat dark voice…

…while Al Michaels softly and somewhat timidly utters, "Not again…"

Zoe exhales and speaks again, "That name might ring one or two bells because the last time a name like it escaped my lips, it was on _XX 10 _when I sat in a similar position inside of this ring in Sacramento, California and I exposed that guy for what he was and for what he did, and in the process ripped his big beautiful organization a much-needed new one. Back then, he was known as Cato the Thane of Scrabble…and somewhere in-between that fateful day and now, he changed that name in an attempt to…I don't know, preserve what little integrity and poise he thought he had left? Tch…well, it doesn't really matter because new name or not, I recognized and identified him. And I called him out for brainwashing everyone within the radius of his company into believing that Emmy was CCW's guardian angel while people like me were just 'good hands' and people like Bella Swan were 'developmental starlets' and nothing more past that. This was the guy who entered my space this evening; this was the guy who had something to tell me that he HAD TO say while looking in my eyes. I gave him my audience, because it'd be a boldface lie if I said I wasn't curious…and would you believe it, Ninja Cato extended his hand in my direction and said…'I'm sorry.'"

Everyone who remembers _XX 10 _and knows what implication lies in that gasps once again, some of them out of shock and disbelief, others out of…a sick form of pleasure? Others, who can't believe Zoe is going here, try their hand at boos. The whole crowd, however, is taking this massive statement in…while Lucy flashes a smirk and Bella tilts her head and perks her ears, very much intrigued by THIS…

"One more time while you muse on that – he said, face-to-face with me, 'I…am SORRY…'…and do you know what I did after that?" Zoe asks. "…After that, I did something I, even nowadays, rarely get the chance…or GIVE myself the chance…to do… I LAUGHED." Zoe cracks a small remembering smirk as she continues. "Yeah, I had myself a good—no, scratch that—a GREAT laugh…and all HE could do was be a silent witness to my amusement, because right where he stood, he knew as well I did that I had my author by the balls. What was he going to do, after all? What could he do to the girl who did in one nomination what his illustrious Females Champion couldn't do in THREE, and wasn't going to do in FOUR had SHE gotten on the ballot?" Zoe holds her hand out and says, in a tangential note, "HERE'S an aside, by the way: Alpha Horse Gwen Tennyson going for the golden carrot hanging by the nose? That's what Cato INTENDED TO PLAY OUT until the very last minute, when a second opinion entered the picture and told him to call a brand-new number. And that leads me to rhetorical question number two: what could he possibly do to the girl who SEIZED the FWA nomination for Female Wrestler of the Year from the girl who 'main-evented' the 2014 PPV of the Year and then BANKED on that right out of the gate? And most importantly, what was he going to do to the girl who took his adorable little Heroine of the Year and put her in an intensive care unit?"

Zoe answers her own question: "…NOTHING. Absolutely NOTHING. And thus the laughter continued. I could never even crack a smile for the rest of my life on this earth, and you know what? That'd be JUST FINE…because THAT TRICE encompasses ALL OF THE MIRTH I could ever ask for."

A large chunk of the crowd starts to chant, "ZOE! ZOE! ZOE! ZOE! ZOE!" endlessly…while Lucy mouths "Sheep…" and Bella nods, looking directly at Zoe as though she empathized with her 100% of the way.

Then Zoe turns to one of the cameras at ringside, stares right at it and says, "Hey Deadpool, how're you doing?" with a nonchalant salute to boot. It is like she knows something she is doing or saying would get him upset.

"Actually, if I'm going to start, why not just go all the way with it? I've got some OTHER people I need to address while I'm at it…" Zoe says with a shrug. "I've got some other people I need to address because after _Pandemonium_, after Demon's Dungeon, to our actions EVERYONE had a REaction, and the worldwide range of reactions had enough of a variance that, in the interest of not leaving anyone out, I'm going to take the time to hit each emotion one by one, STARTING…with those people who left _Pandemonium _feeling SAD and DEPRESSED…and had the nerve to GRIEVE over the fall of their so-called Unbreakable One at our feet."

Lucy scoffs, Bella rolls her eyes, and some of Emmy's loud supporters make themselves known, chanting, "EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!"

Zoe meanwhile resumes, "Those people honestly thought that Emmy would find a way…and even when it became patently clear that with her inside of that cage outnumbered three to one she was NOT going to find a way, those people honestly had faith that Annie Frazier and Reggie Rocket could somehow save her." Zoe scowls in disgust…before saying, "Keep in mind that at _CCW Nevermore_ a month prior, when it was JUST me and it was JUST her, I had Emmy dead to rights in our Unsanctioned Match. I left that little girl beaten, battered, bruised and brutalized within not even a MILLIMETER of her silly, stupid life. I stood in her blood, I collected her lost teeth…and yet throughout ALL of that, Super Emmy left one last trick up her sleeve—or more appropriately, in her mouth…and she SURVIVED. BARELY…but she SURVIVED. Fact is, that sneaky scamp cheated a sure demise ONCE… It WAS NEVER going to happen again. And if THAT is what you had faith in, then your line of thinking is just as pathetically naïve as hers!"

"Amen!" Cris applauds.

"…Divisive reaction at best here in Auburn Hills for THAT assertion…" Al states.

"Then there are the people who saw the Demon's Dungeon Match…and were TRAUMATIZED by the nature of what they witnessed and what we subjected that nuisance to," Zoe says. "From the sledgehammers…to the Birchwood Bullhammers…to the tables…" Zoe points to her patella, "to this knee…" Zoe points to her boot, "to THIS FOOT…to the Payne-Killer…even to Bella's own bite to make her fate that much more grisly…simply because we wanted to."

Bella hisses with an expressionless gesture as some fans chant, "Match of the Year! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) Match of the Year! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" while others, Emmy's supporters, boo.

"Some people were left in TEARS by what we did. Some people were left in utter HYSTERICS, and I know some people who belong in this traumatized category," Zoe says. "One of them is my own close RR mate and FUTURE Champion in Wrestling Next Door, Sonya McCallis. Despite her connection to me…despite her role in the Revolution…I know some of what she saw may have left her in a state of utter shock. It may have given her nightmares some sleep times…" Zoe looks at the canvas a bit concernedly as she says that…before redirecting her focus and continuing, "And another Rookie Revolutionary who was severely conflicted from _Pandemonium_…is fellow District Leader of the RR in the Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling branch, Arthur Read. It was especially crippling to HIM, I know, because he and Emmy were friends with each other too, and he's a PBS Kid just like her and THAT is a bond even closer than the one I share with the guy. For that, and for the tears that came out of HIS eyes…I have sympathy."

…

"…But I warned him. I WARNED him. Just like I warned Sonya. Just like Lucy warned Peanuts, just like I warned YOU people—hell, just like I warned Reggie, Annie, and the girl they were trying to protect! Emmy brought ALL OF THIS on HERSELF! She wrote her own eulogy—she SEALED HER OWN FATE…and I executed, JUST LIKE I SAID I would. And for THAT REASON…I'm not sorry for a damn bit of it, DESPITE Arthur, DESPITE Sonya, DESPITE anybody else."

Zoe cricks her neck. "Speaking of anybody else, how about those—ohhh, this'll be a fun group—those who were COMPLAINING after _Pandemonium_? Those who were protesting, whining, griping over it, saying that it was INHUMAN of us? Saying it was TOO FAR? Or, my favorite, when they come to ME—" Zoe pauses…stopping herself… "…Actually, that's a bit of an inaccuracy – they don't 'come to me' at all with this; they say it behind closed doors they think I can't hear them from or with my back turned like the cowardly mice they are…but they talk about how it wasn't just ME…and how I NEEDED Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan to finally eradicate Emmy and her STENCH from _Double X_ because—let's see if I can get this quote right: I 'wasn't good enough' to do it all by myself?"

Bella raises an eyebrow while Lucy gives a pish-tosh hand wave to that. Meanwhile, some of the crowd cheers this, some of them boo, and one crowd sign reads, "Emmy ENDed?"

"…Now, that begs the question, if I see these people and I hear these people even when they try to stay hidden while they say these things…why do I let them still walk with two unharmed, completely functional legs?" Zoe inquires…before giving her own answer: "Because I COULDN'T CARE LESS about those people. Those people can entertain themselves with their prattle all they like, but at the end of day, it boils down to three things: where are THEY? Where am I? …And where is EMMY? …I did what I had to do; I DID what needed to be done for the sake of LEGITIMACY on this brand…and the job got DONE. So, to review, I'M chilling in this ring with three FWAs and the Wrestler of the Year, YOU'RE WATCHING me from afar with nothing else to do about it, and EMMY'S laid up sipping the vestiges of her hopes and dreams through a straw! WHO REALLY MATTERS HERE?"

75% cheers and 25% boos for THAT from the crowd…but Lucy laughs and Bella gives a small smirk of her own, a sign of emotion from the human turned vampire.

"And then…" Zoe says, "there are the people who left _CCW Pandemonium_ with a feeling of ANGER. Then there are the folks who saw what we did to Emmy inside of that barbwire steel cage and first and foremost wanted to do what they could to AVENGE her callous fall…at the expense of ME, at the expense of US. Those people, as I speak, are sitting on their couches masterminding an entire scheme as to how they're going to fight in her honor—and I don't use that term 'masterminding' to suggest that these people are some of the FWM's greatest minds, because they absolutely are not, which is why my words of advice to those people is put in the simplest form possible… DON'T. Don't bother. Don't take up that sword, don't charge into that battlefield—SAVE YOURSELF THE TIME…because it would be a damn shame if someone who may have a quaint career ahead of them or someone who may have an adequate career BEHIND them and wants to cherish these things THROWS IT ALL AWAY to put her ass on the line for the sake of a worthless little girl, only to come onto our turf and get UNCEREMONIOUSLY PULVERIZED beyond any sort of repair. Fighting a battle like that right now would not only be the stupidest move of your career, but also the stupidest move of your life in addition, and that's as true as it comes because if you drag yourself in my presence and you tell me you're doing this for Emmy…that makes you her proxy, and that gives ME carte blanche to formally TREAT you like Emmy, LOOK AT YOU like Emmy, and subject you to the same treatment I would GIVE to Emmy. And I don't think I need to say anything more about THAT now, do I?"

Lucy shakes her head with closed eyes and a grin, saying off-mic, "Sounds crystal clear to me!" Bella just glares in front of her at the fans, and the crowd breaks into another chant: "Zoe Payne! Zoe Payne!"

"With that out of the way, the $64,000 question becomes…what is next on the agenda for The END after _Pandemonium_?" Zoe poses the query. "When I brought this group together, it was to put the kibosh on Emmy…but on top of that it was also to harbor CHANGE, and between _CCW XX_…_Pride &amp; Glory_…and the next CCW PPV _Regal Rumble_…we intend to stimulate greater change beyond just Emmy. And I'm not talking change from the bottom up; I'm talking change from the top DOWN…which brings me…to a certain Alpha Bitch…"

That mention draws a GARGANTUAN level of boos…but also some "ohs" of interest.

"Commissioner James Gordon, in making his return to CCW programming, put this Alpha Bitch on notice and made it clear to her that she was a marked girl so long as she had the CCW Females Championship," Zoe says. "He didn't mince anything when he said that he was going to see to the fact that this 'First and Only' thing wasn't going to last much longer. …And then he gave the first crack at the gold in our 'state of emergency'…to Carrie White."

Lucy grimaces and frowns at that fact while Bella licks her lips and chuckles a tad, remembering what she and her friends did to her moments ago. "WHY Carrie White?" Zoe says. "What made HER so special and deserving and suitable? Why? …Because as it turns out, she and Tennyson used to be 'BFFs' or something like that. She had a prior history with the harlot and a grudge to kill, as well as a documented victory over fellow RR mate Sasha Slasher in another developmental league, AIW. That's what prompted our Commissioner to select her for the shot. And he said, again, that there was NOTHING MORE he wanted at this moment and time than Young Gwen Tennyson getting beaten and losing her Females Championship, hence the newfangled stipulation on all of her matches, making ALL of them Title defenses from now on." Zoe moves her head in faux contemplation… "…Funny thing about that though…I have QUITE an extensive history with Gwen Tennyson… Lucy here has a prior history with Gwen Tennyson too–SHE once was a friend of Gwen's herself…"

Lucy nods and narrows her eyes, remembering THAT not quite so fondly.

"And Bella's achieved success in OUR developmental system, being a former 5BW Women's CHAMPION in HER right, which requires more than just ONE match," Zoe says. "So if Commissioner Gordon wanted the job to get done SO BADLY—"

Bella puts a hand on Zoe's shoulder and stops her there…leaning over to her and whispering something in her ear. Zoe's expression changes from mild annoyance…to mild surprise…to ponderousness…to comprehension…

"What's Bella got?" Jeremy questions.

…

When Bella is done whispering, Zoe gives a nod…returns to the microphone and says, "…I don't usually take kindly to interruptions, but that one is actually meaningful because Bella's observation just permitted me to give Gordon the benefit of the doubt. It isn't that Gordon has only been back in his office for two fiction days and is stuck spinning his wheels; no, they're spinning quite fine, because he has to know—and I'm going to CONFIRM this…that with a bigger stage ahead…the big SECOND of the Big Three…there's going to be a CCW Females Championship Match, and whether Gwen Tennyson is the Champion or NOT…that Females Championship Match deserves The END's presence."

"Ooooooh-hoo-hoo…" Cris rubs his hands together.

"Uh-oh," Jonathan murmurs. "Some people, understandably, NOT liking the sound of that…"

"Zoe Payne…making a play here…" Jeremy says with an open mouth.

"Ergo, instead of getting worked up or aggravated…I'm going to call my Commissioner down to this ring to make this official and lock it in, no questions required," Zoe says. "Let's get to it."

The SSX Demon sets down the microphone in front of her for a moment, looking up the ramp and waiting for Commissioner Gordon to show himself, Lucy and Bella waiting for the same thing themselves. Zoe gently raps her fingers against the canvas in waiting…

…

…

…

_[(ULTRAnumb!)_

_THREE!_

…

…

…

_TWO!_

…

_ONE!_

_You want it all right NOW!]_

("ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli plays)

"Well, that's not AT ALL the music for Commissioner Gordon!" Jeremy mentions. "That's the music of ANOTHER FWA-winner for _XX_!"

"The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman walks out onto the stage with her own 2014 Female Shining Star of the Year FWA in her hand and a _My Life as a Teenage Robot_-styled t-shirt on. The crowd receives her in Auburn Hills with a barrage of "JENNY! JENNY! JENNY!" chants, to which Jenny lets out a small chuckle…but it's clear that she is out there for something serious.

"Now what the heck brings WAKEMAN out here? Zoe didn't summon HER, last I checked!" Cris complains.

"I'm sure Zoe's asking the same question, and we might ALL get an answer because she has a microphone too!" Al points out.

"Auburn Hills giving a warm welcome to the girl whom we all thought was the new Females Champion last Sunday until that damn abomination of a cult showed up!" Jonathan shouts.

Jenny, when her music stops, starts by saying, "I know I'm not the one you expected or wanted to show up here, Zoe, but I'm the one you're getting because what you just brought up concerns ME. You hit the topic of the CCW Females Championship and how after _Pandemonium_ The END merits a shot at it, how YOU merit a shot at it…but all that I'm thinking about the more you mention it is how after _Pandemonium_ I merit a shot at the Females Title EVEN MORE." The crowd cheers for this 90%, the other 10% backing Zoe in contrast. "You mentioned your history with Gwen Tennyson, which include times where you were a HAIR away from becoming the new Champion…but as hard and maddening as those moments had to be, they honestly PALE in comparison to what I had to feel on Sunday. Last Sunday in Chicago, I got to hold the CCW Females Championship IN MY HANDS, CELEBRATE with it as my name was called and I was declared publicly for the entire world to hear, the NEW CCW FEMALES CHAMPION. I was on top of the world, and it was just starting to set in for me—EVERYTHING including that moment…and then it all got wiped away three minutes later. It was ALL incinerated right before my very eyes because of a rogue bell and a CULT…and the physical pain you put Emmy through, bless her…is on par with the EMOTIONAL pain I had to go through watching my moment get taken away from me, having to GIVE BACK the Females Championship I had over my head a moment ago and watch my balloon get POPPED with a Superkick en route to Gwen Tennyson escaping AGAIN."

The crowd boos this as Jenny, visibly upset, reminisces while Zoe Payne in the ring keeps her eyes narrowed at the Teenage Robot.

"…That hurt. Being fooled like that, getting baited and switched—it HURT LIKE HELL…but it also made me hungrier," Jenny says. "It gave me a big taste of that CCW Females Championship in the main event…and right now, right here, I want it more than EVER. I want to win it and I want to KEEP it and I want to do it without ANY diversions, ANY distractions…any chances of tomfoolery. So I had a conversation with Woody Paige even BEFORE _Ozone 41_ during the week, at the same time I entered my and Sonia's name in the Tag Premier League…and he told me he wholeheartedly agrees with where I'M coming from, so now I want Commissioner Gordon to clear MY request – a CCW Females Championship Match against WHOMEVER the Champion is, one-on-one. Just ME and the Champion in the ring, because I am NOT going to let another phantom bell ring this time and take another celebration away! …Which means I'm not letting YOU take it away either."

"Jenny wants the Females Title too—there's the answer!" Jeremy says. "And she doesn't want any third parties in the mix—Zoe ain't gonna be a fan of that!"

"You got that right; who does Jenny think she is?! I GET that _Pandemonium_ was an unexpected turn of events for her and it sucked in her case, but don't rain on our District Leader's parade!" Cris protests. "And besides, doesn't she have a TPL to be worrying about?"

With Lucy and Bella exchanging words, Zoe is about to exchange a few with Jenny, picking back up her microphone…

…but…

("Save Me" by Burn Halo plays)

"Now THERE'S our Commish's music!" Jeremy says.

"Somebody's got to sort this out here, and it may as well be the Gotham City and Character Championship Wrestling authority figure," Al says.

"Yeah, before this gets too far out of hand…" Jonathan says.

Commissioner James Gordon walks onstage, standing next to Jenny and holding his own mic, adjusting his glasses.

"No rest for the busy, I see…" Gordon faces the Teenage Robot. "Jenny, I am well-aware of your position and I wanted to address it in full in my office, but I suppose doing so right now will suffice all the same. I understand your perspective and how it is that you feel, and I understand the state that _CCW Pandemonium_ had to have left you in emotionally; that WAS very painful, and it was just as difficult to watch as it had to be for you to experience…which is why I am ALL FOR giving you a CCW Females Championship contest at _Regal Rumble_ in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

Jenny nods and the crowd cheers this, while Bella Swan clenches both fists, visibly displeased by this statement to start things off. Zoe just stares at the Commissioner…almost in deadly fashion…

…

"But at the same time, that brings me to another important element around this, and that is that…you and Mystique Sonia are wrestling in the Tag Premier League," Gordon brings up. "And should your team, Techno-Tongue, be fortunate enough to make it to the finals of that competition, that final match will be taking place…AT _Regal Rumble_ in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Effectively, this would mean that there is a likelihood, if the stars align in a certain pattern, that YOU, Jenny, could find yourself competing in two matches in the same evening on the same card. As much as I would love to grant you a Singles opportunity at the Title you and EVERYBODY, myself included, thought was yours…this conflict of your interests does concern me because—"

"What conflict? What conflict of interests?" Jenny interrupts. "Commissioner Gordon, contrary to your worries, there IS no conflict. I have my interests very much in order. It's simply this: the Tag Premier League bid is for myself and my friend; Sone and I are participating for not just tag team supremacy but our FRIENDSHIP as well. We are doing that to debunk anything that even SUGGESTS that we are on our last hurrah as a tag team, that we are on the brink of destruction—no, Techno-Tongue is going to PROVE that we are better than we have ever BEEN!" The crowd cheers for this declaration from Wakeman. "…And this? The Females Title? What I'm asking of YOU? …That's something I'm doing for ME."

Jenny's sincerity sinks through to the Commissioner, who scratched his chin in thought as he sighs. The END continues to inspect this intently…

"Okay…here's the thing: it all comes down to the DREADFUL possibility," Gordon says, "that you may find yourself up against the same girl that cajoled you in the first place and caused THIS among myriad OTHER problems. I don't want it to happen; I am doing EVERYTHING in my vested power to make sure that it DOESN'T happen—hell, I don't want it getting past TONIGHT…but…if by the work of the devil…Gwen Tennyson herself goes into Philly STILL as the CCW Females Champion of the World…I need my bases covered. I need my plan in place, and I need that plan to be ABSOLUTELY proofed to the gills. If it comes down to Gwen Tennyson wrestling a depleted one-match-ridden Jenny Wakeman…that's not a plan I'm confident about. And Zoe Payne over there? …She makes some points."

Lucy shouts off-mic, "NO FOOLIN'!" while Zoe merely crosses her arms where she sits.

"So here's how I'm going to rectify this: if the possibility of wrestling two matches on one show doesn't deter your spirit…then tonight, we put that to the test in a BIG way," Gordon says. "Jenny, you already are scheduled to face the 2014 Female Tag Team of the Year the Poké-Coordinators May and Dawn with your partner Mystique Sonia in the Tag Premier League. Later on after that match…you will compete a SECOND time…as it will be Female Shining Star of the Year Jenny Wakeman…

"…versus Female Wrestler or the Year Zoe Payne!"

The crowd UNANIMOUSLY cheers that announcement!

"WHOA! Helvectica and Wingdings, that is a BLOCKBUSTER!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Battle of the FWA-winning gals here TONIGHT on _XX_?!" Al blinks thrice.

"I'm down!" Jeremy grins.

"Now, Jenny, if you are victorious…if you do indeed defeat Zoe tonight…then my fears will be assuaged and you will get what you asked for: a ONE-ON-ONE CCW Females Championship opportunity against the Titleholder on that night," Gordon declares. "…But if ZOE wins…

"…then I make the _Regal Rumble _Females Title contest a Triple Threat Match."

"Talk about some stakes!" Jeremy says.

"Zoe Payne says The END deserves to be in the Females Chanpionship contest at _Regal Rumble_; Zoe's got a chance to punch that ticket tonight!" Al says.

"It looks like JENNY'S got herself the match, but will it be the match she wants? She wants it one-on-one, understandably so, but can she handle it?!" Jonathan asks.

Jenny and Zoe lock eyes from across the area, opponents sizing up each other's opposition from afar as they prepare for their main attraction…

…

…BUT…

("Guerrilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine plays)

"Hold on a minute—hoooold on just a minute now…" Al's eyes widen.

"Okay, now what business does THIS one have?!" Cris shouts. "Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"What business? Well, considering _Pandemonium _and who was there…and what HAPPENED, and its consequences, I REALLY don't think THAT'S nearly as question-worthy as Jenny's intentions before…" Jonathan says.

"…and from the look her face, I wouldn't bet on this being any form of a 'joke' either," Jeremy says as a grave-looking Reggie Rocket appears on the stage…which prompts The END to start slowly standing up from their sitting positions and turn to her.

"The Queen of Extreme with a VERY, very big bone to pick…" Al painted. "Her student Emmy is not here; the ones responsible…"

Al's voice trails off as Reggie takes her own microphone and turns to Commissioner Gordon after staring twenty seconds of daggers through Zoe, Lucy and Bella. Jenny appears more so surprised by the intrusion while Gordon asks Reggie what her purpose even is.

"Gord, I get that you are a desperate honcho right now, and you have good reason to be with whom you are dealing with…but you are far too doke for your own good if this is what you really want," Reggie says. "Don't get me wrong; Gwen Tennyson as the CCW Females Championship DESERVES a swift, pasty wipeout hitting every rogue ripple on the way down to hell in the River Styx, and any way you can speed up that process to the end is meaningful…" Reggie points to The END, "but you're going to open the floodgates to THEM to do it? Are you THINKING? That, boss, is my question, because if you think having one of them, ESPECIALLY that marianne Zoe Payne with the Belt is going to be a BETTER DEAL than the bleeding bitch, you are SO very wrong in thinking that, man." That assertion gets a mixed reaction all to its own, some cheers and some boos, about 65/35. "That trio, and the one in the middle getting REWARDED for it all, whether they want to admit it or not, is a menace the likes of Gwen all the same! They push their weight around at others' expense, PUNISH people for the effort they put into this place—see Carrie White not too long ago…and if you let them get their hands on the gold, it won't just be frying pan to a fire; it'll be from a frying pan basted in oil to a fire drizzled in alcohol! You CANNOT ALLOW THIS…not after what they did to HER…not after what they did to EMMY…" Reggie swallows as she looks at Gordon with driven eyes, "…and NOT AT ALL after what I KNOW they're GOING to do."

Lucy, in the ring, is peeved as she swipes the microphone up. "Oh, surprise, surprise, Reggie Rocket comes out with her trademark sour puss to give her unsolicited expected opinion—HOW DARE YOU! How dare you! Since you have such a problem with this then, you neckbeard, what are you gonna actually DO about it, huh?! Are you gonna TRY something? Are you gonna do anything BESIDES beg and plead the Commissioner? And even if you are, what makes you believe for even ONE SECOND—"

"STOP…" Zoe puts a hand out in front of Lucy to signal for her to cease momentarily. The Minnesotan takes a deep breath before indeed quieting down…for the time being.

"Easy… Just hold on, Lucy, hold on for one second…" Zoe walks towards the ropes and chuckles. "…Heh…you know, I was expecting you to come out, Reggie; contrary to my partner's outburst, I was WAITING for it with bated breath inside because…this TRULY is your worst nightmare come to life, isn't it? Everything about this just screams 'Reggie Rocket's worst case scenario'—not just me being this white-hot right now and you standing there watching it all happen…but Emmy being gone as well. And that second part makes it almost unbearable for you, and it's aided and abetted by the fact that in that match, to end the Demon's Dungeon, YOU had to be the one to say 'I surrender'. YOU had to be the one to give up on you OWN STUDENT right in front of her… I wonder how THAT'S playing out in that pretty little eggshell of a head of hers we cracked open."

Reggie snarls on the stage as she hears this…but Zoe has more: "But here's the real kick in the head: not only did you give up on your student, but more importantly than that you also gave up on the one thing that kept your ass relevant in today's day and age. Emmy was the vicarious part of your career that you got to reap the benefits off of, and with her bedridden, now you're just drowning; now you're just gasping for air trying to preserve what's left of your image, your importance…so you come out here on my time. You're like a wailing mother crying to her daughter's murderer…but with one big difference. That mother, nine times out of ten, is crying because her daughter is gone… You're here crying less so because Emmy is gone…and more so for yourself because due to us, with Emmy in the hospital unable to do a thing, you here can't be best known as Emmy's teacher. Now you're right back to being known as Sailor Moon's bitch."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd is left deafening with that remark on the part of Zoe! Lucy laughs it up, Bella giggles to herself…and Reggie Rocket's entire body temperature goes up 25 degrees on the spot!

"Z. I. N. G," Cris smirks.

"…Unfiltered as always…" Jonathan says.

"And this is the part where things might just start breaking down FAST…" Jeremy speaks.

Reggie's hair shields her eyes as rage consumes her right there beside Jenny and Gordon.

"FIRST OFF…I'M here…" Reggie says. "I'M still doing this while Moon's got her tail tucked behind an announce desk; you wanna reevaluate who the 'bitch' here is again?" That earns its own round of crowd "Ooooooooohs" before Reggie continues, "Actually, matter of fact, I'll TELL you who's gonna be the bitch: your little buddy Sonya McCallis, for starters. You want to talk wailing mothers? The fricking Wild Thornberrys are gonna hear you lamenting after I put that blahmalah of yours through a wood chipper in Steelport!"

Zoe's expression changes to a deep scowl of her own while Reggie says, "I was put in a front row seat…to watch what you did to my grommet…to watch her get carted off…and that moment, more than anything, SEALED that girl's fate, because I had myself a BENCHMARK for the amount of damage I was gonna lay upon HER in not-so-kind. You tell her point-blank—be HONEST and up front and tell her that she won't be able to chew any candy when I'm through with her… Then again…there's a pretty good chance she already knows, doesn't she?"

Zoe, as though she knows EXACTLY what Reggie is talking about, gives her the grandmother of all glowering looks, nothing but malice in her eyes while Reggie is more than happy to return the favor. Then the Rocket Girl motions to Lucy and says, "And as for YOU, swamp hog…you're about to be chewing on your own words…because as far as this Jenny versus Zoe match goes…"

Reggie takes a momentary glance at Gordon and Jenny…

"…you're about to FIND OUT what I'm gonna do about it."

…before dropping the microphone and starting to make a beeline for the ring!

"Ohhhh boy, ish is about to real in a minute!" Jeremy gasps.

"Is it, Ellis? Because by MY count, it's three against one! Reggie's walking blind into a freaking minefield! And I say, be my guest!" Cris shouts.

"I think this is an emotional decision right now, what Reggie's about to do—but something the EMOTIONAL decision isn't the BEST one!" Jonathan says.

"Just ask Emmy!" Cris adds.

Reggie gets onto the apron, and all three members of The END just DARE the ECW alumna to get inside the squared circle…

"Reggie may want to THINK about this—we've seen what these girls can do already, not just with Emmy on Sunday, but with Carrie White and Britney Britney backstage TONIGHT," Al mentions.

…

…

…

…and Reggie vaults into the ring—and BLASTS a charging Bella Swan in the gut with a lead pipe!

"Reggie's the epitome of reckless abandon—WHOA, brisket and foreshank, where did that pipe come from?!" Jeremy blinks five times.

"NO! NOOOO! NO FAIR, NO FAIR!" Cris shakes his head.

"Rocket pulled it out of the back pocket!" Jonathan shouts.

"Hey, nice rhyme!" Jeremy high-fives his brother.

"Wasn't intended, but thanks—now Rocket's on the attack! Three-on-one be DAMNED here!" Jonathan calls.

"She came prepared!" Al says.

Reggie ducks a Spinning Back Fist from Zoe and jabs her in the gut with the pipe before jabbing Lucy in the gut as well, going back and forth between the two! Reggie nails Lucy in the back with the pipe to bring her to her knees while drilling Zoe in her left leg with pipe shots of her own! As Bella Swan gets up, Reggie swings the pipe and hits her right across the face! Down goes the _Twilight _character…

…and Reggie speeds at Zoe with the pipe only to get CLOCKED with a Jumping Knee Strike with the right leg by Payne!

"OH! But maybe not prepared enough!" Jonathan shouts.

"A lead pipe doesn't prepare you for THIS!" Cris sneers.

"Zoe caught Reggie on the way in!" Al calls.

With Reggie dazed, Zoe lifts her up into a Military Press…

…

…

…

…and…Reggie escapes from it to her feet and hits Zoe in the side of the head with the pipe!

"But Reggie with a CLANG!" Jonathan exclaims. "LEAD PIPE UPSIDE THE SKULL! TEMPLE SHATTERED!"

"With a shot like that, you'd think she were trying to put Zoe in a coma!" Jeremy hollers.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT, REGGIE'S ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE SHE KNOWS ZOE'S 100% CORRECT!" Cris shouts.

Reggie grabs the rocked Zoe…

…

…hooks her up for the Reggie-Tonic…

…

…

…

…and…Bella Swan tries to swipe the lead pipe from out of Reggie's hand! Reggie does everything she can to maintain the hold of the weapon…

…

…but as she is battling, Zoe propels Reggie forward off of her body…

…and flying into a Birchwood Bullhammer by Lucy van Pelt!

"The Reggie-Tonic being postponed thanks to the—OHHHHHH!" Jonathan yells.

"Postponed? How about CANCELLED?!" Cris smirks.

"Reggie Rocket could only fight the numbers but for SO LONG…" Al says.

Reggie is writhing on the mat…and Bella Swan now has an unhindered hold of the lead pipe Reggie brought to the ring with her. Zoe turns around and notices this…and Lucy does as well…

…

…and the two END members each grab one of Reggie's arms apiece, rendering her stationary in their clutches.

"Zoe told the world that if you fight FOR Emmy, you get the treatment OF Emmy, and with Reggie Rocket all by her lonesome, we may just see that play out before our very eyes in a graphic fashion!" states Al.

With Lucy and Zoe holding a defiant Regina Rocket…

…

…

…

…Bella Swan whacks her RIGHT in the middle of her forehead with the pipe! Reggie drops to her knees from the severity of the blow…and Bella keeps on whacking Reggie right in the head with the pipe, starting to reopen some of the wounds from _Pandemonium_! Eventually, Reggie is left to crumble to the mat…and Zoe Payne mounts her with her own lethal fists, each one thrown with a sick grin!

"And look at Zoe just REVELING in it! REVELING in it!" Al says.

"Zoe told defenders of Emmy not to bother, but you had to think that there was a SICK side of her that was just WAITING for someone to try!" Cris chuckles.

Zoe opens up Reggie Rocket even further with these punches…

…

…

…until…

("Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel plays)

"Rocket perhaps, even while armed, should have thought twice—WAIT! WAIT HERE!" Al cuts himself off as the crowd pops for this music playing and whom it represents…

…

…

…as Annie Frazier darts past a panicking Commissioner Gordon and agape-mouthed Jenny Wakeman to head to the ring!

"THE BACKYARD ENVIRONMENTALIST IS HERE, THE OTHER MEMBER OF EMMY'S TEAM FROM DEMON'S DUNGEON!" Al exclaims.

"Not a moment too soon!" Jeremy adds.

Annie slides into the ring, amid all of Gordon's screams for order, and the Granola Girl anticipates Bella Swan and hits her with a Flying Squirrel Takedown upon entry! Lucy goes after her but Annie Mule Kicks her in the midsection before getting up and throwing punches; Zoe gets off of Reggie to grab Annie from behind with a German Suplex…

…but Annie reverses the Waist Lock, twists Zoe's arms and delivers a Tiger Suplex instead, dropping Zoe onto her head! Annie gets back up in a flash and gives Lucy a Running Monkey Flip!

"Some people called her the MVP of that Demon's Dungeon Match, and here she is lending aid to Rocket against The END!" Al says.

"BS! 'MVP' implies that she was on the WINNING team, which, last I checked, she was NOT!" Cris retorts.

"Well, you can debate all you like, but Frazier's making an impact here and turning tides!" Jonathan says.

Annie checks on Reggie Rocket and tries to help her up, looking concerned as the latter is busted wide open. Annie asks about Reggie's condition while holding her…

…

…and…as Annie is preoccupied with Reggie, Bella Swan runs to the ropes and goes for the Beautiful Nightmare…

…

…

…but Annie spots her in time and CATCHES her in a Fireman's Carry!

"WATCH OU—OH! OH! NEVER MIND!" Jeremy gasps.

"WHAT A CATCH BY ANNIE!" Al exclaims.

"She always WAS a good wide receiver in _Backyard Football 2002_!" Jeremy quips.

Reggie grabs Zoe in a Cravate and starts kneeing her repetitively in the face…while Annie gives Bella the Airplane Spin…

…

…but Lucy van Pelt is back up, and she goes for a Birchwood Bullhammer to Annie…

…

…

…but Annie drops down and dodges the Elbow…while also LIFTING Lucy up onto her already Bella-laden shoulders!

"YOU'RE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Cris shrieks. "HOW?! WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?!"

"IT'S LIKE THE POWER OF THE GORILLAS—WHAT STRENGTH!" Jonathan shouts.

"ANNIE'S HOLDING TWO MEMBERS OF THE END FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!" Jeremy exclaims.

The crowd is in complete awe of this feat from Annie as she holds both the vampire and the fussbudget up…

…

…

…

…

…but Zoe, having caught one of Reggie's knees and Snap Regal-Plexed her to break out of the Cravate, rushes over and Big Boots Annie in the back of the head! The boot causes the weight on Annie's shoulders to become top-heavy…

…

…

…and both Bella and Lucy DROP onto Annie's shoulders!

"But there's THREE members of The END! THREE, and the leader just reminded Frazier of that, and ALL of the mass on Bella Swan and Lucy van Pelt just CRASHED down upon her!" Al says.

Lucy rolls out of harm's way…

…

…

…while Bella, still on top of Annie's back…wraps her arms up in a Full Nelson, pulls herself and the Backyard Girl up…

"Bella's still working! Bella's still moving!" Cris calls.

"Oh no; Annie gave Bella a Happy Valley Driver off of the ENTIRE CAGE last Sunday, and I don't think Bella's forgotten about how painful that felt—SWAN SONG COMING…!" Jeremy winces.

…

…

…

…and Bella Swan indeed gives Annie Frazier the Swan Song!

"BELLA playing Annie out with the Swan Song!" Al says.

"Despite the best efforts of Emmy's Sunday night teammates, The END have this situation seemingly LOCKED DOWN now, as they're up and stirring and Reggie and Annie are DOWN," Jonathan says.

Bella and Lucy, thinking grim and gruesome thoughts together, both stand and drag Annie to a corner, keeping her seated there…while Zoe pulls up her pants leg to reveal her brandished, brutal knee. The SSX Demon cricks her neck while Commissioner James Gordon is shouting for this all to stop immediately…to limited avail…

"Commissioner Gordon appears beside himself with all of this, but these girls are bereft of a care in the world—they just want to do damage, and right now Annie Frazier has ALL of their attention!" Jonathan says.

"ALL ABOOOOOARD!" Cris cries…as Zoe prepares to clock the Granola Girl with a Payne Train Knee Strike.

Zoe measures Annie…Bella and Lucy keeping an arm apiece while standing outside of the ring surrounding the steel ring post on either end…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe, with one more sneer, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and…falls through the ropes as Jenny Wakeman is there to pull them down! Zoe goes to the floor, and when she looks up, surprised, she is the recipient of a Springboard Leg Lariat by Jenny from the apron!

"JENNY! JENNY! JENNY GETTING INVOLVED HERE! JENNY EVENING THE SCORE!" Al exclaims.

"ZOE DIDN'T EXPECT HER, AND EVIDENTLY, NEITHER DID LUCY OR BELLA!" Jonathan shouts.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Cris complains.

"With Jenny wrestling Zoe later tonight, I beg to differ!" Jeremy states.

Bella and Lucy let go of Annie to pursue Jenny…

…

…or, at least LUCY does; Bella, however, gets snatches by the hair as she is trying to walk away…and Annie Frazier, from the inside of the ring out, plants Bella with a Kiss of Death!

"Signs of life in Annie Frazier—AND HERE'S WAKEMAN AGAIN!" Al calls as Jenny drops Lucy with a Spinning Heel Kick on the outside! Jenny then sees Bella dazed near the ring post thanks to Annie's lip lock…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny runs around the post and hits Bella with a Ring-Post XJ9!

"And look at that! A Modified version of the XJ9 right into Bella!" Al calls.

"Using the RING POST as an apparatus for the Tiger Feint Kick of Jenny!" Jonathan says.

Bella stumbles to the floor at ringside, Lucy van Pelt getting up beside her…

…

…

…and Reggie Rocket suddenly runs into her with a Suicide Dive into the security wall!

"AND NOW THE ROCKET IS SOOOOOARING…AAAAAAND SCOOOORIIIIIIIING!" Al exclaims.

Reggie picks Bella up and pushes her back inside the ring, where shortly thereafter the mentor of Emmy slides back in…stalks the _Twilight _star…

"Blood rushing down her face and everything, but Reggie Rocket is still going!" Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…

…and as Bella gets up, she walks right into a Double R Spinebuster!

"Arn Anderson, Robert Roode, and here's Reggie Rocket with HER spine on the pine—Double R Spinebuster, baby!" Jeremy shouts.

Bella rolls back out of the ring from the Spinebuster, and Rocket ROARS to the crowd in Auburn Hills, who are in a frenzy over this fight…

…

…but then Zoe Payne, with lead pipe in hand, slides right back in…

…

…

…and gets Springboard Dropkicked by Jenny Wakeman to send her right back out of it!

"Reggie's not gonna be standing for much—OH COME ON!" Cris gripes.

"Jenny having her fellow Nickelodeon character's back there, and made sure to let her opponent tonight know what she's going to be in for later in the evening!" Al says.

This time, it's Reggie helping Annie up to her feet…while Jenny Wakeman surveys the ring and sees Lucy van Pelt trying to slide in…

…

…

…

…but before she can make it, Bella Swan grabs her by the leg and pulls her back out. Interspersed with the "XJ9! XJ9! XJ9!" chants are a few boos for this tactic, and Lucy appears as unhappy about it as the fans, but Bella nonetheless keeps Lucy from getting in…

…and runs over to Zoe to help her resist the same urge! Bella is the one who brings Lucy and Zoe back together, the three regrouping…and eventually, through some indistinct communications, making their way back up the ramp while Annie is on the middle rope, Jenny is watching Zoe, and Reggie is looking at her own blood on her hand, almost enamored with it there while The END, much to Gordon's relief, withdraw with Bella holding Zoe's three FWAs in her hands, keeping them intact and cozy.

"Zoe and Lucy look like they want to get more licks in, but Bella Swan takes the situation and tells them both to cool down—I think she's realizing that with Jenny Wakeman suddenly inserting herself into this…it's best they take what they've already gotten…" says Jeremy.

"Not to mention, later tonight, Zoe Payne is going to go one-on-one WITH Jenny Wakeman with _Regal Rumble _ramifications in the balance for The END!" Al says.

"You may as well keep her fresh for THAT, Bella—good idea," Cris nods. "Reggie, you think you're standing tall and holding all of the cards? …ZOE holds all of the cards here, including yours…"

"It will be Female Shining Star of the Year versus Female Wrestler of the Year later tonight; Jenny wins, she gets the Champion one-on-one—Zoe Payne wins, it's a Triple Threat in Philly. With THIS and their motivations fresh on the brain…I have a feeling we're going to be in for a RIDE…" Jonathan says.

"You said it, bro—a roller coaster not of love, but of WAR…" Jeremy comments as "ULTRAnumb" plays, Reggie and Lucy trade verbal barbs from a distance, Bella glares at Annie sitting on the top turnbuckle, and Jenny motions to Zoe that she's getting HER match at _Regal Rumble_.

* * *

**_The Rocket, the Robot, and the (P)reservationist Talk in the Back_**

Backstage, Annie Frazier, Reggie Rocket and Jenny Wakeman are collecting themselves, Rocket in particular still bleeding from the head and watching her blood flow…but letting Annie and Jenny know she'll be "kosher…especially after watching Payne get DROPPED tonight." Annie thanks Jenny for doing her part in the fight moments earlier…but in response to Reggie's words, Jenny pipes in and looks at Rocket…

…saying, "I know just how much you would love to get yourself another piece of Zoe and leave her laying like she did to Emmy, but…tonight, I have to prove to Commissioner Gordon that his 'worries' and 'fears' are all minor, unimportant trappings he doesn't need and NO ONE needs because there IS nothing to worry about and there IS nothing to fear. So, as much as you want to take her out and let me win to keep her out of the _Regal Rumble _Females Championship Match…I need to do it MYSELF. I need to do it myself to PROVE to Gordon that putting me in there one-on-one against Gwen, against WHOEVER…won't change the fact that I KNOW how to pull it all off, FOR REAL this time. Okay?"

Reggie listens…and she nods in understanding, Annie Frazier even adding, "We both know you can do it! After all, you're Shining Star of the Year for a reason, right?" She winks and giggles…

…while Reggie tells Jenny that she'll respect what the Teenage Robot requires…because in a fair fight, she believes Jenny can win…"but if Lucy and Bella decide to show their smug faces at ringside, then it's not gonna be a fair fight anymore. And THEN, for me, for Fraiz…it's open season."

Jenny takes in this serious statement…and Annie says, "Don't worry though! All that means is that in the worst case, WE'RE watching your back!" Annie pats Jenny on the back…and then gives her a tight "good luck" hug. Jenny blinks…and then grins, thanking Reggie and Annie for it all and then heading off to prepare for her match. Reggie keeps looking at her own blood…while Annie iterates that everything turned out okay…well, mostly okay-ish, especially when Jenny is victorious. Reggie slowly…stoically…nodded…

…

And then Annie perks her ears, looking left…looking right…looking up, looking down…and wondering something… Reggie inquires, and Annie says, "I feel like there is somebody near here who REALLY needs a hug…"

…

Annie follows this up by giving HERSELF a hug…then letting go…then looking at Reggie with arms open wide, to which Reggie holds up a hand and says, "I'm good…" Annie continues to suspect something or someone…

…

…until cameras zoom out…to reveal that Mystique Sonia is behind the wall where Annie, Reggie and Jenny were just taking. Sonia has her ears perked and her arms crossed as that entire conversation settles in for her—what was said, what it means…

* * *

**_A Declaration…and Then a Revelation…_**

James Gordon is in his office with CCW "ace reporter" Maria Menounos, who was summoned into the room to take down a proclamation from the rather-stressed Commissioner. Gordon apologizes for his intrusion on the action of _CCW Double X 22 _and assures that the next match will go on momentarily…but he needed to make an announcement, something that was supposed to be declared last night on _Ozone 41_, but a business call—last-minute between himself and Woody Paige—interrupted and prevented the notice from being made in full. Thus, Gordon wants to complete what Paige began:

"In addition to the 30-Man _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match…there is ALSO going to be a 30-FEMALE _XX _Regal Rumble Match on the same night in Philadelphia," Gordon declares. "This Rumble will be contested under the same rules as the _Ozone _one – wrestlers enter the ring at intervals and elimination is via over-the-top-rope ejection until the last five competitors remain, in which eliminations are via pinfall or submission. And whoever is the last lady standing after all twenty-nine others have been eliminated…will advance to the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan for _CCW Zenith _and a guaranteed opportunity there for the CCW Females Championship of the World."

As Gordon is talking, there appear to be noises from outside of his office door, off in a distance…

"But that is not all, because there's a special feature for this _XX _Regal Rumble Match…and that special feature is going to involve outside…—"

Gordon stops…as the abovementioned noises start to grow louder and louder, to the point where they become an audible hindrance to the Commissioner's train of thought. Gordon narrows his eyes, asks Maria if she hears the same thing…and once this is confirmed, with a sigh he excuses himself from his desk and leaves the office to walk down the hall to see what the noises are.

…

As Gordon makes haste, he happens to walk right past Carmen Sandiego's locker room, where the sound of duct tape ripping away from a man's flesh is heard (so if anyone was wondering where the REAL referee Vincent Perry was all this time and why he coulndn't scream for help…weeeell…)…and as he makes more progress onward, he reaches the girls' bathroom…where the noises are at their LOUDEST…

…

…and with a half-second thought, Gordon enters the restroom, asking what the hell is going on…

…

…

…and finding out when he sees four staff workers all in a panic as they look over the fallen, unconscious body of Julie Makimoto in one of the open stalls! Julie is left with her head resting against a toilet, not moving an inch as she is laid out and the staff members are doing what they can to tend to her condition. Gordon sees the state Julie is left in and knows how much of an effect this has on the earlier plan of Julie wrestling Gwen Tennyson for the Females Championship later on…and as he is scowling, he is called over…

…by Skarlet and Mileena of Koldblooded, who notice the situation as well. Mileena asks if they can talk to Commissioner Gordon for a moment, to which Gordon is skeptical of whether this is of any true importance given what he already has to deal with. Skarlet assures him that it is in fact of PARAMOUNT importance…and Gordon, with one more sigh, asks the staff if they can handle helping Julie while he speaks with Koldblooded. Once this blessing is exchanged, Gordon and Koldblooded walk together elsewhere…while the others deal with the still-motionless Makimoto, who didn't seem to have known what even hit her to leave her that way…

* * *

**_Tag Premier League Group C Match – Hana-Gumi (Kanna Bismarck and Marion Phauna (w/ Matilda Matisse) vs. Puffy AmiYumi_**

Group C matches in the Tag Premier League got underway on this night, and they got underway with the tag team imported from New Japan Pro Wrestling's Japanimation Division, Hana-Gumi, making their CCW debut against Japan natives themselves Puffy AmiYumi. Before the match, there was a lot of talk on what one was going to see from the NJPW veterans who ran roughshod in tag team action in the Orient but never landed in the States until making their first appearance on _XX 20_, confronting the Powerpuff Girls. Since then, Hana-Gumi had been at the center of some derision on the part of other CCW mainstay teams, some of whom taking to the mic and saying that Hana-Gumi had to prove themselves all over again before being so bold to enter a red-hot _XX _Tag Team Division. And so tonight, Kanna Bismarck, Marion Phauna and Matilda Matisse—painted as _CCW XX_'s "gaijins" being in unfamiliar territory—made it known that they were going to begin their message on what they were about and why they were meant to reckoned with right out of the gate. On the other side, there was Puffy AmiYumi, the rock stars of Cartoon Network bred IN Japan themselves. The joshi rockers were aware of Hana-Gumi's presence, and took this match to be their OWN opportunity. Before the contest, Yumi Yoshimura mentioned that Aelita Schaeffer got to wrestle on Wrestle Kingdom in Japan…and it's chances like this that could promote AmiYumi to wrestle on a future NJPW show of their own by beating the best from THERE. In addition, they wanted to make their own path to the CCW Women's Tag Team Titles, held by fellow CN characters the Powerpuff Girls. They didn't DISRESPECT Hana-Gumi and what they were capable of…but they weren't going to lay down BECAUSE they KNEW what the Funbari Onsen waitresses were capable of. Matilda had a response: "…I don't think you really do."

The match was on, and Jeremy, with a chuckle, said that with rhyming team names "Hana-Gumi" and "AmiYumi", this was going to be a fun match to call. With Hana-Gumi permitted to compete under the Freebird Rule in the TPL, Kanna and Marion elected to represent Hana-Gumi for this one. Matilda, wanting to get her own hands on the opposition, wasn't happy, but Kanna told her "Next one" to appease her for now. Marion is the one starting out the match, and on the other end it's Ami Onuki. The two engage in a Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock…and Ami goes for the first move with a Judo Monkey Flip, but Marion lands onto her feet, holds onto Ami's arms, and Backslide Drives her into the canvas STIFFLY, followed by an Arm Drag and a Clothesline, not wasting any time with the strong strikes! Ami gets the message herself and goes for a leg kick, but Marion catches it and executes a Standing Single-Leg Takedown into a Stump Puller…into a Wheelbarrow Lift that Ami reverses into an Arm Drag, following it up by a Dropkick…

…that Marion gets up from, Dropkicking Ami down instead even harder! Yumi isn't liking the way things are going, nor is her partner who tags out to the former; Yumi gets in on the action and successfully applies a Cravate, delivering knees into the nose of Marion before Snapmaring her to the mat…holding on, maintaining control and delivering a second Snapmare with more Cravate Knees…then a third one…which Yumi tries to follow up with a Soccer Kick, but Marion catches the foot from behind, stands up and performs a Leg Stunner, followed by a Discus Inverted Chop Block! Marion tags Kanna in, and the two lift Yumi up with a Double Knee Slam, dropping her with both legs…before adding to it with a Double Shin Breaker combined into a Double Saito Suplex! Kanna comes in with offense of her own, placing an indirect focus on the leg with each maneuver: Bridging Cradle Suplex (for a near-fall), Fisherman's Suplex, Bridging Regal-Plex (for another near-fall) to name a few…before tagging back out and hitting a Russian Leg Sweep, allowing Marion next to take the legs and apply a Reverse Figure-Four Leg Lock. Yumi grimaces and yells out in pain…but doesn't give in, which prompts Marion to tag back out and Kanna to drop in with a series of Leg Drops across Yumi's throat. Kanna picks Yumi up, and following a Body Slam then a Slingshot Suplex into a Rope-Aided Leg Breaker, goes for the pin…

…

…and gets a near-fall only. Yumi shows a sign of life when she reverses a Pumphandle Lift into an Inverted DDT from behind…rolling it back into a Dragon Clutch submission of her own, but Kanna pushes off of the mat…

…picks Yumi up from off of the mat…

…and Sidewalk Slams her down! Kanna hooks both of Yumi's legs: 1…2…

…

…

…2.789 Yumi kicks out! Hana-Gumi are in firm control…Kanna maintaining with blows—punches to the stomach, punches to the head, a Back Elbow, two side Elbow Smashes…a Spinning Back Kick to the gut…a Scissor Stomp…

…

…and…her Discus Elbow Smash to complete the Medieval Strike is blocked! Yumi throws her own strikes, returning fire with Open Palm Slaps to the face, Judo Chops to the chest, two Cross Chops and a jumping Head-Clutch right hook…before running the ropes…

…

…and eating a Big Boot from Kanna, which sends her rebounding off of the ropes…

…

…

…and Kanna's Discus Lariat collides while Yumi's Running Lariat connects as well, leaving both women supine on the canvas! The crowd rhythmically claps as it awaits one team making a tag…

…

…

…and…Kanna gets up, sees Yumi crawling to her corner…

…

…

…

…and…just allows Yumi to keep crawling, as Ami notices midway through! Yumi, unhindered, makes the tag to Ami Onuki, who sees this as a challenge from the smoker and her troupe. Ami, affected, vaults right into the ring and takes it to Kanna with punches and Shoot Kicks to the chest, channeling strong style to its absolute fullest. Kanna reverses the Irish Whip into the ropes…and Ami, avoiding the Back Body Drop, jumps, turns, flips and rolls over Kanna's back…before nailing her with a Spinning Leg Lariat to the stomach, dropping down with a Throat Thrust, and putting Kanna down with a Spinning Leg Sweep. Ami leaps up and scores with a Flipping Senton onto Kanna's chest…

…

…cradles her and rolls onto her knees…with Kanna up onto her shoulders! Ami manages to show some untapped strength in picking Kanna up from the canvas…and delivering an Etsuko Mita-esque Death Valley Bomb! Ami Onuki covers Kanna: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Kanna kicks out before three! Ami takes this in…and then climbs to the top rope with Kanna standing…

…

…

…

…

…but Ami's Diving Cross Body is CAUGHT by Kanna and spun into a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker across her knee! Kanna shortly pulls Ami into a Front Slam position…takes a tag from Marion…

…

…and…Kanna drops Ami into a Front Slam Gutbuster…

…

…and Marion, coming from the top rope, lands a Diving Head Stomp into the canvas, sending Ami off of Kanna's knee! THAT maneuver gets a gasp from the crowd, not expecting something so effective…

…

…

…and then Kanna and Marion double up for a Crucifix Powerbomb (Kanna) dropped with a Neckbreaker (Marion) on Ami! Marion, now legal, goes into the cover: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Ami SURPRISINGLY kicks out! Marion blinks and glowers…while Matilda, on the outside, actually chuckles a tad, saying, "I kind of like that—doesn't go down easily…means we get to keep on hitting her." Marion picks Ami up…

…

…

…and goes for a Scoop Slam Brainbuster she calls the Crossfire…

…

…

…but Ami spins out of it, trying to turn it into a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT…but Marion bears down to keep Ami above ground…so she can Backdrop Ami in front of a waiting Kanna, who grabs Ami's legs…and prepares a Catapult…

…

…

…

…but…as she Catapults Ami to Marion, who wants a DDT catch…Yumi grabs Marion from behind unexpectedly and lifts her up there…and Ami adjusts in mid-air for Puffy to land a Danger Zone (Backdrop Driver) aided with a Flying Clothesline! Kanna turns around and sees the damage…

…

…and Puffy AmiYumi riddle Kanna with kicks, culminating in a Double Giri (Gamengiri by Ami plus a simultaneous Enzuigiri by Yumi)! With Kanna dazed, Puffy AmiYumi lift her up…

…

…

…

…and deliver a Double Northern Light Bomb! Then they turn their combined attentions to the legal Marion…

…

…and Yumi picks her up…Fisherman-style…while Ami runs to the ropes, steps off of the second rope…

…

…

…

…

…and performs a 180 Springboard Blockbuster combining with Yumi's Fisherman's Buster! Ami, with a half-Prawn Hold, pins Marion down: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Marion manages to kick out in time! Matilda watches on…and Puffy AmiYumi give her a momentary glance…but retain their focus…

…as Yumi goes to hold off Kanna…and Ami grabs Marion in her own Cravate and spins her out into a Spinning Cravate Sit-Out Facebuster—the Go-Go Blast! While Ami ascends to the top rope again, Yumi picks Kanna up in a Fireman's Carry, thinking Hi Hi Drive, her Fireman's Carry spun into a Side Slam…

…

…

…

…but as she spins Kanna out, Kanna is able to extends her legs out to Dropkick Yumi in the knee, the same knee she and Marion targeted at the beginning of the match! With Yumi nursing her leg, that allows Kanna to rock her with the full-on Medieval Strike, her take on Kyle O'Reilly's Ax and Smash! With Kanna standing…and Marion standing too, albeit groggily…

…

…

…

…

…Ami dives at them both to try a DOUBLE Jane Driller, but Marion and Kanna CATCH her out of the air…and turn it into a Double Turnbuckle Atomic Drop, sending her crashing with the middle buckle between her legs! With Ami stuck here, Marion legally tags out to Kanna…goes back over to Ami…

…

…

…

…and drills her with a Straitjacket Lungblower from behind out of the corner…

…before FLIPPING Ami off of the knees into Kanna's clutches! Kanna hooks Ami's arms…

…and Marion intercepts a rising Yumi with a Flying Elbow Smash…

…

…

…

…while Kanna drops Ami with the Ectoplasmic Flowsion, the Butterfly Sit-Out Side Powerslam! Kanna covers Ami Onuki off of this, Matilda Matissa nodding in approval…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….and Hana-Gumi's debut in CCW is a successful one as the three-count is tolled! Kanna and Marion get their arms raised inside the ring, the former gesturing and mouthing, "One down…"

After the match…Puffy AmiYumi start to get up, Hana-Gumi still in the ring…

…

…

…

…and the two Cartoon Network classic girls approach their vanquishers…with extended hands, a show of respect, a Code of Honor between Japanese natives and all-stars IN Japan…

…

…

Kanna and Marion stare at the extended hands from Puffy AmiYumi (along with Matilda who has joined her partners inside of the ring)…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Hana-Gumi walk RIGHT PAST AmiYumi's open hands, leaving the ring to the tune of boos from the crowd that wanted a Code of Honor to close the match out between joshi talents. Ami frowns, and Yumi scowls, shouting as they leave, "これは、あなたが行動するつもりだ方法ですか？" But Hana-Gumi just kept on walking…

…

…

…and just as Hana-Gumi is in the middle of completing their exit, Susan and Mary Test, the Test Twins, run down to the ring and attack Puffy AmiYumi! As they stomp out the rock duo, Susan picks up a microphone and proclaims, "Two weeks ago on _XX 20_…we assailed you for a single morphology malfeasance…"

Mary takes the microphone and adds, "But TONIGHT…we assail you for the PROTRACTED vitiation of OUR Cartoon Network." The ladies of the Brain Trust continue their assault…

…although Ami and Yumi do attempt to fight back with punches and kicks…

…

…only to be snuffed out by a kick to Yumi's knee from Susan and a Mat Slam by Mary. The Test Twins double up on Ami, sending her into the ropes…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Flapjack / Cutter combination that Cris Collinsworth confirms that they call Dudley's Theorem! The crowd boos this attack from the Brain Trust's gals, who are also in Group C for the Tag Premier League…

…

…

…and Susan and Mary prepare to give Yumi a Double Inverted Brainbuster…

…

…

…

…but suddenly, the two redheads are caught by surprise by a Springboard Spinning Wheel Kick by Matilda to Susan! Mary turns her attention to the flying Matisse, trading punches with her…but the Test Twin is surprised by Kanna and Marion returning to the ring as well! Mary finds herself throwing punches at all three of them…but Matilda catches a hand, twists the arm…and turns it into a Cutthroat Inverted Scoop Slam Facebreaker! That, along with a Savate Kick to the jaw, backs Mary into an Electric Chair Lift by Kanna…

…

…dropped into an Electric Chair Facebuster…combined with a Complete Shot by Marion! Now the crowd starts to cheer a bit for Hana-Gumi's attacking, the three of them taking Susan Test…

…Kanna putting her in a Fireman's Carry…

…Matilda Running Dropkicking Susan in the head…

…Marion Roundhouse Kicking her…

…and Kanna finishing with a Death Valley Driver, completing their Witches' Wrath combination! Hana-Gumi all look to each other…and focus on the other Test Twin, Mary…

…

Matilda climbs to the top rope…while Kanna lifts Mary up in an Elevated Prawn…

…

…

…and Marion is waiting for a Lungblower to the descending Mary while Kanna Sit-Out Powerbombs her into the canvas…and Matilda adds to the pain with a Diving Spear, this one completing the Hana-Gumi Blaster! And just like that, down go the Test Twins… Yumi looks up and sees the end result of what just happened…as does Ami as she slowly comes to…

…

…

…and Hana-Gumi give Puffy AmiYumi some…nondescript looks before leaving the ring a second time, this time for the night. Ami and Yumi are left to ponder that expression…respectful? Mocking? Indifferent? …Really, only the _Shaman King _characters knew. But Puffy AmiYumi also had to ponder what just happened to them…and the Test Twins also…

* * *

**_On This Day, Aelita Sees Clearly (Everything Has Come to Life)_**

"_Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays, and if this show were taking place BEFORE the 2014 Fiction Wrestling Awards, there would likely be an adoring reception for the Lyoko Princess…but this was AFTER the event…and Aelita Schaeffer was no longer the lovable angelic female; she was a Horsewoman, and the betrayed faithful were going to let her hear their disdain. They showered her with boos as Aelita came to the ring wearing an extravagant and new natural sable pink fur jacket, showing off her new lifestyle right out of the gate. (Jeremy would comment, "That better be faux fur, otherwise the Backyard Lesbian's gonna be piiiiiiissed…") Everything from her clothes to her walk was different; she had completely transformed, even demanding the ring announcer Blader DJ to hold open the ropes for her to enter the ring, not wanting to strain her royal figure. After all, she had to keep all of the strength possible for what she had to say…_

Aelita Schaeffer stands inside the ring amidst loud chants of "YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!"…seeing crowd signs of "Angel No More", "HEELita" and "It Has to Be XANA".

"Ohhhh dearie noooo, Auburn Hills doesn't like me anymore because of what I did and who I hang out with now! Awww, whatever shall I doooo?" Aelita melodramatically whines, which draws even more boos and hisses.

"It's almost like a complete 180…from the Aelita we knew six nights ago," Jeremy says.

"Oh, heheh…please, please do not flatter yourselves with the feeble thought that I'm emotionally attached to any of you guys," Aelita chortles. "After all, you don't see ME chanting that YOU sold out or that YOU suck…because a refined Princess like me need not stoop to the level of giving you that degree of attention. That was my flaw BEFORE _Pandemonium_, BEFORE the FWAs—I let too many people get attention at MY expense, STARTING with Ishiyama, Stern, Della Robbia, that clone of mine that can't do anything right, ALL THE WAY DOWN to Jennifer Marie Wakeman." Aelita then strokes her chin. "Hmmmm…I feel like there's supposed to be someone else in that grouping…or maybe I'm just imagining…"

Some fans start to chant lightly, "Sonia! Sonia! Sonia!"

…

But Aelita just shrugs, not bothering to acknowledge them. "…Yep, I'm going with imagining. I used to do that a lot, see things that weren't really there or interpret things the absolute wrong way before. For example, I would come out here, I would make my entrance, I would rock out to my music…and then I'd climb up that turnbuckle and I'd look around and I'd start pointing out some crowd signs with my face and my name on them. I used to think those were SO touching to the heart—I would get palpitations JUST by looking at them! You loved me! You really, really loved me! …Ooooor you just wanted to find a way to draw attention to yourselves so that I could point and the camera would cut OFF OF ME and onto you in the middle of my match. Yeah, take the camera off of technical wrestling brilliance to get a close-up of a scrub who doesn't even have enough money to buy himself a ride home! THAT makes sense!" Aelita sneers, and the crowd is just growing even MORE livid with her words.

"And I used to be COMPLETELY oblivious. Shame on ME there, and ONLY there. I remember one of those signs that was here EVERY WEEK since I debuted on _Double X_: it read 'Marry Me Aelita!' Marry Me Aelita—oh, how witty! He's taking the letters from another abbreviation and making them mean something else, and my name is involved! Eeeeeek!" Aelita feigns a flushed squeal of excitement. "…Know this: even if I was DESPERATE, I could do INFINITELY better for marriage than any of you beer-guzzling low-life slobs holding a sign or wearing my t-shirts!"

"Well, isn't she an entitled young thing…" Al murmurs.

"…Sure knows how to play the part," Cris comments.

The "YOU SOLD OUT!" chants continue, growing even louder now…

…and Aelita says, "You know what sold out? _Wrestle Kingdom 8 _sold out, a show whose presence I GRACED in Japan. You know what else sold out? _CCW Pandemonium _in Chicago, the 2014 PPV of the Year, which, shocker alert, featured ME in the main event. Kari Kamiya sure couldn't fit in there; neither could inferior rookie #20 Ruki Makino, but I – I fit there like a GLOVE! You saw it! And you all CLAIM to have supported me there, because you fans can DO NO WRONG in your own one-track minds, yet you're the same people who show me a middle finger at the FWAs even BEFORE I made my entry into the Queendom! Technical Wrestler of the Year…Lightning Farron? REALLY? Really now? Ha! Even the beloved Rookie Revolution President couldn't publicly defend THAT one for his ever-undeserving VP, which REALLY tells you something, doesn't it? The guy even QUOTED ME in his State of CCW Address, and if THAT isn't concession, I don't know what is. But it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"…Anything to say to THAT, Cris?" Jonathan curiously asks.

"…Not one word…" Cris shakes his head. "Not one word except that's where she's wrong."

Aelita continues, "I was being 'cheered on' by people with their heads so far up their own asses, one would THINK that giving a crap would come easy! But NOPE! Nope… And then you say I sold out." Aelita does a half-spin around in the ring and gives a scoffing grin, saying, "Well, if THAT'S what you want to call it, then let's just say I made the biggest PROFIT on that sale I could make, because the Lyoko Princess made herself an upgrade to Lyoko QUEEN!"

Aelita's grin grows even wider. "I don't need you! I don't need a SLIVER of you…but some of you won't be able to help yourselves. Some of you, whether you're a fan…or a reader…are going to drool on themselves over me anyway." This draws a…somewhat sultry chuckle from the Lyoko girl. "You'll be like the clingy boyfriend with no self-esteem who can't let go after the hot girl dumps him. Well, YOU may not get over ME…but you'd better BELIEVE I'm over you 100%."

One raucous fan shouts, "YOU WEREN'T THAT HOT TO ME ANYWAY!" while the rest of the fans are emphatic in their disdain.

"Now without THAT nipping at my nose, it's time for this royal specimen to pursue the finer things…the BIGGER things…" Aelita says…

…before her attention gets drawn to the ramp…where there is a butler wearing a suit and bowtie on his way to the ring, holding a bottle of Dom Pérignon champagne as he approaches the ring.

"Ooh, speaking of finer things…" Aelita giggles as the butler walks up the steps and places the champagne bottle next to the steel steps upon Aelita's directive, then heading back to where he came from thereafter as Aelita holds onto the bottle with a lavish smile.

"…Is she even of legal drinking age?" Jeremy asks.

"…FWM…?" Cris shrugs, not really knowing a good answer to that otherwise.

"I don't think she even cares," Al says.

"You're probably right," Jeremy concedes.

"I'll be having myself a glass of this when I get backstage… Now, back to what I was saying about the bigger things—"

Aelita gets cut off by a SHRIIIIIIIIEK over the speakers!

("Stars in the Night" by CFO$ plays)

…And Aelita's face grows contemptuous when she notices a diamond-studded letter Y on the big screen! The crowd knows what THIS means, and they start to stand with intrigue and cheer!

"OOOOH BUDDY…" Jeremy's eyes widen. "WELP, the biz is about to pizzickity up right about now!"

"…Okay, WHAT the f**k?!" Cris's face contorts from hearing Jeremy's quip.

"That's my brother for ya…" Jonathan sweatdrops.

…

A serious-faced Yumi Ishiyama walks onto the stage, watching her former friend inside the ring with the champagne bottle, the attitude, the everything…and the Lyoko Joshi heads to the ring with her face not changing one bit en route.

"And THAT'S Aelita's friend for US! …Or, perhaps FORMER friend would be appropriate considering the events in LA…" Al says.

"Yumi Ishiyama, who was the one Aelita wrestled on _XX 20 _in the match that saw the CCW-debuting and Fiction Wrestling-returning Yumi go down in a losing effort but not without an ASTOUNDING showcase, from her AND from Schaeffer, that was named Female TV Match of the Year," Jonathan says, "and after that match, the two Lyoko girls EMBRACED in the middle of the ring. It was a happy moment! It was a HEARTFELT moment…but it has SUCH a different connotation now two weeks later."

Yumi enters the ring, microphone in her own hand as she has a good, long look at the Fourth Woman…part of her not wanting to believe it's true…as she takes a deep breath and her music stops, Aelita showing an exasperated look on her face.

"Here we go—heeeeere we go; what the hell are you doing here, Yumi?" Aelita bitingly greets. "When I said 'bigger things', that was the FURTHEST thing from a cue for you to come on down."

Yumi…takes another breath, not exactly appreciative of THAT remark…and while her face is serious, her tone appears…thoughtful when she says, "I can't even express how LUCKY you are that I'M the one who came here. You do not even know how many OTHER people in the back could have possibly come out here, without any cue or warning or anything resembling notice, and they would have had ZERO intentions of having a chat and ALL intentions of beating you down. You should be glad I got here FIRST because none of THEM would want to spend their breath talking to you…like I DO."

Aelita rolls her eyes, not amenable to listening…while Yumi gestures to Aelita's posture now with an open hand and says, "Aelita…what the hell? What the HELL is up with you right now? I'm beginning to think XANA's come back and found his way into your mind because that's the ONLY WAY I could understand this! You don't realize how many people you've affected or HOW you've affected them… You're here talking about people CLINGING to you for attention, like selfish individuals? Those people, just to send you back down to EARTH for a moment here, were your FRIENDS. They were your FRIENDS! To some, you were considered their BEST friend…and you throw that all away? For WHAT, Aelita? For WHAT? For WHO? For MOON? For SAILOR MOON?!"

Aelita isn't even gracing Yumi with eye contact…and that doesn't please Yumi, who raises her voice and says, "Look at me! Look at me… I was THERE when you were told that story…when you were filled in on EVERYTHING about what she did to me a decade ago… You had TEARS in your face when you heard it, Aelita. Remember that? You were overcome with SADNESS and GRIEF and a little bit of RESENTMENT over what she did, and then you LISTEN TO HER?! You JOIN HER?!"

Yumi rubs her hair in what can be described best as a loving frustration. "…The Aelita I know would have told Moon to take that deal of hers and stick it where the sun didn't shine, then never let a single thing she tried to communicate to you get inside your mind ever again, because you'd SEE that she was POISON! THAT would be the little sister I never had; THAT would be the Aelita I know…not THIS. Look, those other friends you had—yes, again, FRIENDS? …Most of them, when they saw you turn over to her side and shake her hand, LEFT. They LEFT you, and now you're DEAD to them. Takashi Komuro? DEAD to him. Sakura Haruno? Dead to HER. I'm trying to talk Ulrich into not declaring you dead to HIM as well—ULRICH!" Yumi jabs Aelita in the shoulder, trying to jam in some sense along with it. "You think that the Lyoko Warriors can't live without you? I'll tell it to you honestly; we did quite well for our accounts before the Supercomputer—it was a ton less stressful too! But we don't WANT to live like that. Or at least I DON'T. I'm trying to convince Ulrich to think the same way…but you haven't exactly made that easy. How do you think this is making HIM feel? The girl he didn't even KNOW but risked his life for anyway to give a new life to…up and JOINING the stable concocted and organized by the fiend that nearly ended my career? How do you think he felt when you did that?" Yumi's eyes give away just how much this unnerves her…before she goes a little deeper and says, "…Or, what about somebody ELSE—what about COLE MACGRATH, the guy you had a CRUSH on for the longest time?! How do you think HE felt when you sided with Moon?! You think you made HIM really proud?!"

The crowd "Ooooooohs" at this, some of them not knowing about Aelita's crush until THAT MOMENT (others may have known through dirt sheets or what-have-you)…and Aelita herself continues to avert her eyes from Yumi, especially upon hearing that last remark.

…

Now it's Aelita's turn to take a breath of her own…

…and she says, after a pause, "…All of those people you just named, those…people you're trying to guilt-trip me with…guess what? They LEFT because I made the right career decision for MYSELF after watching the CCW Females Championship slip away without even dropping a fall! And if what you're saying is fact, if I'm suddenly 'dead to them'…well, that proves my point right there that they were only in it for the name value THEY get by being around ME. Once I smartened up, they hit the bricks, and that's GOOD because I can't afford the deadweight on my ankles. That shows you how valuable those 'friendships' were, doesn't it?"

Aelita sneers. "I've been listening to the wrong voices, voices that weren't going to get me anywhere, SELF-SERVING voices…like the one I'm listening to right now. But I am DONE entertaining any of them, you included. It's FINISHED, and it feels fantastic because do YOU know how utterly repulsive it was having to listen to Odd and Ulrich after _XX 20 _when YOU decided to crawl your way back into the Fiction Wrestling world?" Aelita glares at Yumi with a burning fury and frustration of her own. "It's not about how the FIRST-EVER Female Shining Star of the Year in FWA history—yes, THAT WOULD BE ME, not the robot; Jenny Wakeman, as she is wont to do, followed MY lead on that one…"

That gets a round of boos as well, some fans chanting "XJ9! XJ9!" while Aelita waves them off…

"It's not about how the first-ever Female Shining Star of the Year put on a television CLASSIC, the best match in _XX _history in CRUNCH TIME…and made a lady who hadn't seen relevance in ten years look good in the process…" Aelita says, earning furrowed eyebrows from Yumi. "It's about Yumi Ishiyama this, Yumi Ishiyama that—I can't believe she's back! I can't believe she returned, LIVE on _XX 20_! I thought her career was over! What a moment! What a moment! Match of the Yeeeear!" Aelita continues to show her fake feeling of amazement. "…But hey, we DID have a Match of the Year; I've got the trophy to prove it…and that's the key – I have the trophy to prove it, ME…not you, because I WON THAT MATCH. I left St. Louis a WINNER, and THAT is what mattered the most to anyone with a brain cell. Your little pomp and circumstance was nice BACKGROUND noise for MY masterpiece, because unlike YOU, I didn't need a match with the only Lyoko girl that matters to resuscitate my corpse of a career."

Yumi's expression sinks further and further with each of these words, the crowd booing and chanting "YUMI! YUMI!" showing whom they are in support of. Aelita notices a crowd sign out of the corner of her eye that reads, "Fallen Angel"…

…and that prompts Aelita to scoff and say, "'Fallen Angel' my ass—that match was about ME and my RISE, and I'm going to KEEP RISING higher than a zeppelin…IN SPITE of 'Team Lyoko'. Matter of fact, it's REALLY starting to open up in my mind right now—'Team Lyoko'?" Aelita raises her eyebrows. "…You and YOUR friends need to figure out a new name for your circle from now on, because you wouldn't BE Team Lyoko if not for GOING to Lyoko, and you would have never GONE to Lyoko had it not been for THE QUEEN!"

Aelita points to herself and shouts off-mic, "It wouldn't exist without me! It wouldn't have succeeded without me! WHO deactivated all of those towers? WHO'S the one XANA always wanted?"

And slowly…Yumi is starting to be able to take less and less of this…as each barb dug another trench, another rift in their friendship, their unofficial sisterhood. Yumi clenches a fist…tightens her hold on the microphone…

…and says, "…Aelita…you're young…you're impressionable… We always KNEW that; that's why we spent time with you to make sure you were in the right frame of mind and you didn't get MANIPULATED…manipulated like you've been already. But the more I listen to this…it begins to sound a whole lot MORE than manipulation…and if THIS is you now, if THIS is the way you're going to act…" Yumi's hand starts to shake… "I'm going to have to go to a place I DO NOT want to go with you…a place that YOU don't want to see me in…a place that might just get another FWA…but for an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT REASON…"

The crowd gets the implication behind this, and they start to cheer for the very prospect; they want to see Yumi batter something into Aelita (or OUT of her, depending on your perspective). Yumi's look at Aelita is less of a look of concern, of love…but a look of necessary roughness…while Aelita takes this gesture in on her own end…and steps up closer to Yumi.

"…Is that a—"

_[Sheeeeee looks good to me!_

_She's got everything I want, everything I need!_

_Sheeeeee looks good to me! (She looks good to me!)_

_She's got everything I want, everything I need!]_

("She Looks Good (V3)" by Jim Johnston plays)

Aelita gets interrupted again, this time by DIFFERENT music…

"Whoa, hang on!" Jeremy says. "That's the music of…someone ELSE, and this just gets more interesting when you consider THIS…!"

…

…as Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas walks onto the stage in her pink tee and denim jeans, taking less time to showcase her good looks and more time to watch Aelita and Yumi as she heads towards the ring herself, the crowd in a mix of boos…and some intrigued nondescript exclamations.

"We have Aelita, we have Yumi, and now we have SISSI in the mix? Oh man!" Al says. "The three original _Code Lyoko _girls (not counting 5BW's Laura Gauthier) in the same spot altogether?"

"And this, I believe, is the first time we've seen YUMI and SISSI in the same space since Yumi's debut on _XX 20_, and considering the relationship THOSE TWO have…how is THIS going to turn out?" Jonathan asks with intrigue.

"I will say this: Sissi Delmas is UNQUESTIONABLY the sexiest girl out of the three," Cris says, which earns him glances from the other commentators. "…What?"

Sissi's music stops, and she gets inside the ring saying in her own mic, "I've had it! As the principal's daughter, I command that this STOP! This has gotten FAR too absurd!" Sissi shakes her head in disgust.

Yumi, a coldness overcoming her voice, growls, "Sissi, this DOES NOT concern you…"

"Wrong as usual, Yumi—this tête-à-tête has EVERYTHING to do with me," Sissi disagrees, bringing a deeper glare from Yumi.

…

"I mean…you ARE hearing this, aren't you? …Hearing Pinko Shrimp here flapping her gums over how SHE'S the top girl out of _Code Lyoko_, how she's 'the only one that matters'?" Sissi speaks. "You couldn't have thought I was going to stand back there and let her take all of those liberties, hm?" Sissi turns to look at Aelita now. "Little Einsteiness, you must think you're hot and special because Sailor Moon picked you out of a crowd…but you know what? Knowing that she did that makes me lose a little bit of respect for HER more than you, because if Sailor Moon really wanted the most sassy, skilled and sexy Lyoko girl to round out her enterprise…she would have given ME a call instead of you. I guess she just doesn't have the mind or the eyes for talent that I thought she did. Tsk, tsk…to think that she'd reach out to YOU of all people…"

Yumi blinks and raises an eyebrow, not knowing whether to approve this interaction or not, considering what's coming out of Sissi's mouth…and, to a degree, who it's to.

Aelita says with a chuckle, "That's really cute, Sissi. The only reason you have any TV time tonight is that you decided to infringe upon ME, but it's cute nevertheless."

The crowd half "Ooooohs" and half BOOS this statement from the Horsewoman, Sissi expressing a look of revulsion from that statement. Aelita then disinterestedly says, "ALL of this really is quite endearing with the three of us…but I'm afraid I have SIGNIFICANTLY better things to do with my Saturday night than stay here, like get a word in with Commissioner Gordon for instance, because if the bucket of bolts is getting a Title shot at _Regal Rumble_, I'M surely getting one too. So you ladies have fun, okay?" Aelita's tone grows patronizing here. "Just not TOO MUCH fun though—after all, you DO know why you're in this ring in the first place, right?"

With a wink and a heel swivel, Aelita starts to proudly walk out her way to the ropes to exit the ring…

…

…

…but then Sissi grabs her by the hair and YANKS her to the canvas with a Hair-Pull Mat Slam!

"OH! YIPE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"WHOA!" Cris gasps. "How about THAT?!"

"Sissi taking down Aelita!" Jonathan shouts.

"And taking her down pretty HARD too!" Al adds.

Aelita holds the back of her head with a groan while Yumi is surprised as well by Sissi's sudden action…as are the fans, some of whom starting to actually cheer it…

…

…before Sissi crouches down to ground level, looking Aelita right in the eyes as the pink-haired gal is getting to her own knees. Sissi holds up a finger and says, "Let's make one thing perfectly clear: NO ONE has things better to do than Sissi Delmas. And if you want to convince yourself that the reason why I'm in this ring is because of YOU…then I may as well take FULL advantage of it." Sissi juts out a thumb behind her in Yumi's direction. "Geisha Goth over there and I don't find each other on the same page very often…but I think her idea of beating you back into who you were is a pretty damn good one."

"Oh, we're getting BOLD up in here, aren't we?" Jeremy says.

The crowd feels the tension themselves and vocalizes its own desire to see where this goes…while Sissi continues, "My only little tweak to her idea…is that instead of beating you into being my friend…I'm going to beat you back into being the uninteresting, insignificant wet-behind-the-ears Carnation Pink crayon you are and always will be."

"Ohhhhhh, and shots are indeed FIRED, this time by Sissi!" Al says.

"She's still the resident Mean Girl of Kadic, but for right now, these fans are kind of liking it…maybe HATING to like it!" Cris says.

Sissi looks over to Yumi and says, "As for you, you're more than free to watch me do what you couldn't if you like…and I really hope ULRICH'S watching it too…"

Sissi smirks, knowing how deep THAT remark went…

…

…and Yumi smirks herself—before GRABBING Sissi by the collar of her tee and pushing her against a corner!

"UH-OH UH-OH UH-OH!" Jeremy triplicates. "Sissi might want to face Aelita, but antagonizing Yumi might get in the way of such a thing!"

"Yumi wouldn't admit it, but when it comes to Ulrich…let's just say she DOES NOT want SISSI hanging around him…" Jonathan speaks.

Yumi holds Sissi against the turnbuckles, teeth gritted and snarling at the principal's daughter…

…

…

…

…before telling her in a low tone, "…Have at it."

With one last nudge into the corner, Yumi leaves the ring to Sissi and Aelita, giving one last look at Aelita as the latter is starting to stand. Yumi sighs as she looks at the daughter of Franz Hopper…

…

…while Aelita picks back up her microphone…looks at Sissi and says, "Oh, you think you're getting a match now? You think you're getting YOUR big moment with me standing here?" Aelita shakes it all off and stands back up. "…I let you talk…I let you stand beside me… Hmph… Why not?" Aelita half-splays her arms. "I WILL let you wrestle me, Elizabeth…but don't even begin to think that I'm going to let you have anything to the degree of what I suffered HER against me—I'm not THAT generous…" Aelita points at Yumi when she makes this point…before pointing at the bottle laying next to the steel steps, "and I've got a bottle of Dom Pérignon that's losing its sparkle the longer it sits there. So this is gonna be the CRASH COURSE at why Plan A is the best damn technician going today."

Aelita puts the microphone down and motions for a referee to get to the ring immediately while she removes her expensive fur jacket, leaving herself conveniently in her wrestling attire, ready to handle Sissi, who stretches by the ropes…while there is indeed a referee on his way to officiate this impromptu match. Leif Heralding slides in and makes sure both competitors are ready for action…

* * *

_**Aelita Schaeffer vs. Sissi Delmas (with Yumi Ishiyama on commentary…sort of)**_

With the match being set up and referee Leif Heralding inside the ring to preside over the action, Aelita Schaeffer gets herself into wrestling mode, setting down her fur jacket on the ringside floor beside her closest corner, while shouting, "Time to watch the mat mistress at work!" Yumi Ishiyama, who has now taken a seat at ringside next to Jeremy Ellis with a headset on (with the still fresh announce table rubble from Dragon Kids/Forces of Nature underneath her feet), takes a moment to officially greet the other commentators as her eyes are locked onto the ring. The bell sounds with her back still turned to Sissi Delmas…

…

…and Sissi Delmas runs over and quickly rolls Aelita up from behind! The referee counts 1…2…

…Aelita kicks out! Sissi Chops Aelita's chest and throws punches at her, starting the bout off on the immediate offensive from the near-fall…but on one strike, Aelita catches the arm and transitions into a Wrist Lock. Sissi forward rolls and reverses the Wrist Lock in her favor…but on her Arm Wringer attempt, Aelita front flips through it to her feet and reverses the hold into a Hammerlock. Sissi backs into a corner to ram Aelita's spine into it…but Aelita holds onto the Hammerlock all the same. Aelita pushes out of the corner and Leg Sweeps Sissi prone, keeping a grip on the Hammerlock throughout…and even modifying the hold by letting go of the arm by her hands…and using her FEET to maintain the Hammerlock. Aelita stands on Sissi's arm (and her back as well), using her now free hands to paintbrush the back of Delmas's head tauntingly. Aelita even takes a bow while holding onto the Hammerlock…and grabs Sissi in a Chin Lock while standing above her and bowing. Aelita pulls back on Sissi's head, bending her backward…

…

…

…but Sissi manages to slip her head free, use her legs and free hand to spin around, and uses her upper body wait to tip Aelita onto her own back and Jackknife Pin her! The referee counts 1…2…Aelita kicks out, and as Sissi stands she takes a Reverse Mule Kick to the back of her head from the Lyoko Princess/Queen. Aelita later attempts a Hammerlock Slingshot Back Suplex…

…but Sissi flips through it…and delivers a Hammerlock Russian Leg Sweep, using Aelita's own arm-inspired offense against her. Sissi even sticks out her tongue to emphasize this…all while Yumi watches quietly. When asked about how much she is really pulling for Sissi in this match…Yumi doesn't respond outright, only continuing to watch the match.

Sissi goes for a Scoop Powerslam after an Irish Whip…but Aelita spins through the maneuver and turns it into a Hoverboard Lock Kimura á la Yujiro Kushida! Sissi screams out in visible pain while Cris Collinsworth…actually scoffs in disgust. Jeremy blinks, saying that he expected Cris to completely turn a corner on Aelita and start playing her up endlessly…to which Cris explains, "She badmouthed the VP. I can't, in good conscience, fully lend support to someone who does that. I can say she IS gifted, however. THAT much I will grant her…"

And Yumi…exhales, actually saying her own words: "If she's this good, and I KNOW she's this good, why the hell does she need the Horsewomen? Why? Can any of you explain that to me? Any good reasons?" …Silence…as Sissi does eventually achieve a rope break for the Hoverboard…but Aelita picks Sissi up, kicks away at her arm as it is tied between the ropes…and gives the principal's daughter an Inverted Full Nelson Overhead Release Suplex for a near-fall!

Aelita adds to the onslaught while maintaining a grip on the arm of Sissi with a Hammerlock Brainbuster…transitioned into a Hammerlock Guillotine Choke. Aelita pulls back on both of her individual holds, keeping the pressure up on each of them…before Sissi manages to power up to her feet and ram Aelita into a corner four times to break free. Sissi nurses her neck and her limb…and as she looks up, Aelita is on the middle rope ready to deliver an Aelitacanrana, which she snaps off with ease! Aelita blows a kiss in Yumi's direction and smirks…grabbing Sissi's arm and trying an Axe Kick to the limb itself…

…

…

…but Sissi moves her arm away and drops Aelita with a Sleeper Slam! This provides an opening for Sissi to pull herself together…and start fighting back…

…

…

…

…and fight back is what Sissi does with Clotheslines using her left arm, the good arm at this point. These are followed by a kick to Aelita's gut…then a Kneeling Shoulder Neckbreaker, connected and turned around into a Facecrusher! Sissi picks Aelita up from the canvas from here…and gives her an Over-the-Shoulder Gutbuster…before setting her up in a Fireman's Carry and nailing a Samoan Drop! Aelita rises…

…

…and Sissi uses her good arm to SLAP Aelita silly, the smack ECHOING around the walls of the building! Even Yumi audibly gasps upon seeing this! Aelita's cheek is the color of her hair, as Sissi screams, "I'VE STILL GOT MY OTHER HAND TO SLAP YOU AROUND!"…and Aelita retorts in kind with a hard Spinning Back Kick to the stomach. Aelita hits the ropes…and goes for the Return to the Past…

…

…

…but Sissi, in mid-move, turns it into a Uranage Backbreaker…followed by a Lariat as Aelita is draped over Delmas's knee! Sissi pins Aelita: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.8375 Aelita kicks out!

Sissi attempts a Suplex…

…

…but her arm is starting to heavily bother her, causing the Suplex to not be followed through with…and Aelita takes advantage by turning it in her favor with the Eye of XANA! Then Aelita grabs Sissi's right arm…twists it…

…walks over to a corner…climbs up…walks along the top rope…

…

…

…

…and performs a Rope-Walk Tornado Armbreaker! The Fourth Woman holds up four fingers as she goes into a cover: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Sissi kicks out! Aelita stands…looks around, looks at Yumi…

…

…looks back at Sissi, who is on her knees…

…

…and throws a Roundhouse Kick at Delmas, but Sissi DUCKS…

…

…

…only for Aelita to come back up and…poke Sissi in the eyes rather than follow up with a second Roundhouse Kick attempt! Aelita has herself a laugh…

…

…and then she BICYCLE KICKS Sissi right in the face! That brings a wide smirk on Aelita's face…and a deep frown onto Yumi's, who fully picks up on Aelita snubbing the Laser Arrow of Odd's in favor of a Sailor Moon-esque Senshi Boot. Aelita covers Sissi Delmas…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sissi kicks out, almost miraculously so! Aelita looks at tad bit surprised…but she takes it in stride, pulls Sissi back up…

…

…

…and…goes for the Aelita DDT…

…

…but Sissi prevents it and knocks Aelita down hard with a flash French TKO out of nowhere! Aelita drops, and Yumi gasps again, not expecting that kick and making that clear…

…

…

…

…and then, as Aelita slowly stands, Sissi runs up a nearby corner and hits Aelita with the Whisper in the Wind, shades of Ulrich Stern himself! The Lyoko Joshi at the broken announce table…isn't exactly tickled pink by this, but she intently watches Sissi pin Aelita…and referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita gets her shoulder up before 3! Some of the crowd members actually start a "Sissi! Sissi!" chant…

…as Delmas stands and goes for the Sissi-Fit, putting Aelita in the Standing Headscissors and hooking the arms…

…

…or TRYING to hook the arms…but she has difficulty doing so as her injured right arm is proving a major hindrance! Al Michaels points out that that must have been the strategy all along: weaken the arm so she could remove the Sissi-Fit from her arsenal. Sissi, fighting through, tries to go for it again anyway…

…

…

…but to no avail as Aelita counters by lifting up Sissi into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…transitioning that into an Electric Chair…and performing a Bridging Electric Chair Drop, pinning Sissi's shoulders down for 1…

2…

…

…

…not three…as Aelita pulls Sissi up by her legs…keeps a hold of them…

…

…

…and ties the legs up in the Over-the-Shoulder Cloverleaf instead, latching in the injured right arm of Delmas in her other hand! The FWA-winning Lyoko girl grins, as Jonathan mentions that Aelita adjusted her Lyoko Lock submission such that she is applying the Cloverleaf over her left shoulder rather than her usual right, thus allowing her to grab the ailing right arm of Sissi in her own right arm in the Butterfly portion of the hold. Aelita exclaims, "WHO'S THAT TOP LYOKO GIRL? COME ON; I WANNA HEAR IT…" Sissi yells out through the pain and tries to bear it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but it's just too much as Sissi Delmas taps out, giving Aelita Schaeffer the victory as "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays and the fans boo vociferously. Plan A makes sure the referee cleans his hands before grabbing her arm to raise it in victory, as is custom. Yumi just watches the victory sequence with an unhappy expression, this all just reminding her how far gone Aelita is starting to become…

One of the cameras is positioned to check on Sissi's condition as she holds her arm in agony with closed eyes…and Aelita notices the cameraman who is recording this…

…and the Lyoko Princess/Queen slides out of the ring and confronts the cameraman with a glare, yelling, "Did SHE win the match? No? So then WHY are you filming her? WHY are you focusing on the LOSER instead of the WINNER? Does that make any sense? What kind of producer ARE you?!" The cameraman pleads his own case between sighs…

…

…until Aelita eventually says, "I'll be reasonable then—I'll give you something to focus your camera on her for…" She slides back into the ring…

…

…grabs Sissi's arm and applies a Fujiwara Armbar! Referee Leif Heralding tries to rip Aelita off of the downed and hollering Sissi, but to no avail as the daughter of Franz Hopper yanks back on the arm of Sissi through gritted teeth amidst an ocean of heavy boos! Al Michaels calls this display "narcissistic and reprehensible beyond the likes of ANYTHING we've seen or heard from this young lady!"

Sissi's screams grow LOUDER and LOUDER and LOUDER…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...until Yumi Ishiyama throws down her headset back onto the floor, runs into the ring and tackles Aelita away from Sissi by force! Aelita pushes Yumi back and gets to her knees, staring at Yumi with wide eyes as Ishiyama stands up in front of her, Sissi Delmas getting attended to by the official. Aelita and Yumi's eyes meet, the latter's filled with a mix of disappointment, distaste, dismay, discomfort…and dander and annoyance. Aelita shouts at Yumi over how she's trying to take the moment Aelita made for her once again….to which Yumi's right leg starts to shake…

…

…

…

…

…and Yumi bends backward and SHRIEKS, setting up for a Boma Ye to a wide-eyed Aelita Schaeffer right where she is…

…

…

…but before she can fire it, Dora Marquez with Boots the Monkey enters the ring and blasts into Yumi with a Big Boot to the chest! Dora proceeds to drop several knees onto the ribcage of the Japanese Lyoko Warrior while Boots chirps in approval, encouraging this attack…while Aelita looks on from aside.

…

Dora punches Yumi in the face while pulling her by the hair…and Yumi tries to fight back with punches to the midsection, then elbow strikes to the face…before hitting the ropes…

…

…and running into a Pop-Up Samoan Drop from Dora! Dora delivers a series of Elbow Drops to the chest, followed by a Falling Headbutt…before picking Yumi up and Sidewalk Slamming her to the canvas! Dora climbs up to the top rope shortly after these moves…

…

…and drops onto Yumi with a Flipping Senton smack-dab onto Yumi's torso! Boots pulls out a banana from Dora's purple backpack…and SNAPS it in two pieces, signaling what must happen next. Dora nods, picking Yumi up…Bell Clapping before snatching her by the neck with both hands…and slamming her to the canvas with a Chokebomb!

Dora and Boots nod at their handiwork, the monkey saying in a serious tone, "YOU DID IT…YAAAAY…" …before chirping giddily with a grin and walking off. Dora mutters under her breath on her exit, "_Ahora ella se quedará centrado en mí…_"

…

Following this attack, Aelita looks at the downed Yumi…picks up a microphone and says, "I guess your little challenge is going to have to wait even longer, isn't it? It's just as well…considering you have something ELSE to worry about…and so do I." Aelita drops the mic with a chuckle and goes to make her own exit, picking up the bottle of champagne that was given to her earlier…

…

…

…and Aelita blinks…and slides back into the ring, picking back up the microphone and saying, "Actually, before I go, I want to open this up; it may be a tad on the warm side but all of this has made me parched… Cork popper, anyone? Anyone? …Anyone…?" Aelita looks around the ring and the audience, the announcers…the camera guy…

…

…and then back down to Yumi…

…

…and Aelita puts the champagne bottle down on the mat on its side…

…

…

…grabs Yumi from off of the mat…

…

…twists her arm…

…

…

…and DROPS her onto the bottleneck of the champagne bottle with an Aelita DDT, sending her into the neck with enough force to SHATTER the bottleneck and release the cork with it! With the champagne bottle now open (and, well, partially broken), Aelita picks it up, keeping the liquid intact and takes a small sip from the champagne bottle with a grin, carrying it with her on the way out…and leaving a hurt Yumi inside the ring, her former friend AND the face of Nick Jr. responsible for her less-than-great condition… Her hair hides her facial expression, but one could imagine…there isn't a smile on that face…

* * *

**_The Change of Plans…_**

Gwen Tennyson and Kai Green are sitting next to one another in a candlelit locker room, the former with her CCW Females Championship in her lap as she is watching television, and the latter with her eyes closed, whispering, "My Alpha Bitch Gwen, tthere is a rage in my heart and I cannot root it out. I know that I should calm down and offer the hurt and disappointment to You, but my emotion is running away with me. Help me to overcome this weakness and give me peace of heart as well as mind. Let me learn from this experience and grow into a better human being. Amen—"

Abruptly, Commissioner Gordon, not even giving the courtesy of knocking on the door, breaks his way into Gwen's locker room, offering it more light beyond just the candles and staring right at the CCW Females Champion…who is more than off-put by Gordon's sudden entry, saying with a scornful look, "I only do my Confessions via appointment, James…"

Gordon ignores the little remark from the Alpha Bitch and tells her and Kai that "mysteriously, unexplainably, completely out of the blue, out of nowhere, Julie Makimoto was found attacked and unconscious, and by the looks of things, her status in her match against you for that CCW Females Championship…is questionable."

Kai gasps, saying that this is the first she has heard or seen of Julie being attacked; she had been with her goddess all this time watching outside FWM programming (such as The Joker's Hand, Interviews with Nitz, et cetera). She didn't know Julie was out cold…but it was just as well, "for my goddess did decree to you and to all that the people of this audience were UNDESERVING of a second Championship defense after her remarkable feat of a first one…and thus, with this development, it looks like the Will of Gwen has once again won out."

Gordon starts to chuckle…and Gwen asks him what's so funny…to which Gordon replies that he finds it absolutely jocular that Kai Green actually expects Gordon to believe that she, Gwen and the cult had absolutely NOTHING to do with Julie being attacked in order to protect the Alpha Bitch from her second Title defense of the night after Carrie to start the show. Gwen glares at Gordon and says, "You're walking in here, accusing the accuser of perpetrating something upon that pathetic paynim Julie Emmymoto, and you don't have a LICK of proof to even sustain your claim that Kai or my people did a thing. You, an expert law enforcement official of all people, should know how absurd it is to march into someone's domicile and indict them with no grounds and no warrant whatsoever…even if that person is an evil, malignant, yet insurmountable immortal. Hell, you want to start pointing fingers? Did you ever think that maybe those insidious infidels from The END were responsible for it? After all, they attacked Carrie, did they not? Carrie and Julie, last I remembered, were seen talking to one another right before the attack, which means once they hit one, the other wasn't too far behind. Maybe if you put that detective mind of yours to better use than trying to fight a battle you or anyone couldn't possibly hope to win, you'd get a better approval rating around here. You might just get GM of the Year at the 2015 FWAs if you're lucky! Think about THAT as Kai and I prepare to hold court elsewhere, because I'm LEAVING…and I'm taking my forfeit win over the 'triumphant returnee' with me." Gwen smiles…

…but then Gordon cuts her off before she can even start packing. "ACTUALLY, the Will of Gwen is about to hit another snag, because fortunately for us all, I ran into two other individuals who gave me a SPLENDID idea that I intend to put to use." Gordon tells Gwen that there happen to be girls on this roster who grew up in a world chockfull of monsters like her, and given that experience, he feels like they would know EXACTLY how to deal with her…and just like Jenny Wakeman, at _Pandemonium_, they found out what it was like to be robbed of Championship gold. So tonight, he was going to rectify that AND rectify this, because now Gwen Tennyson was going to defend the CCW Females Championship…against SANSA STARK.

Kai Green explodes into shouts of discontent and disbelief while Gwen angrily sneers at Gordon, who has found a way to STILL defy her words on there not being another Championship defense. Kai exclaims, "YOU ARE CONTINUALLY PUSHING YOUR LUCK, MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE THIS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT I OR ANY OF HER DISCIPLES WERE IN THAT BATHROOM!"

Gordon nods and says, "True…but then again, if this is the first you heard about the attack, how do you know it took place in a bathroom? I don't believe I mentioned THAT…"

Kai pales…and after a beat, she says, "…Ummm…HELLO?" She points to Gwen. "Goddess? OMNISCIENT one? I knew it was in a bathroom because SHE knew it was in a bathroom, and as her Messenger it is part of my makeup, so OF COURSE I would know such! …Obviously!"

Gordon just continues staring at Kai.

"…Gwen is better than Emmy," Kai says with a blank face.

Gordon smirks, knowing he has Kai beat…and looks right at Gwen. "Keep your wrestling vestments on. We'll be seeing you in that ring again yet. So get comfortable with them…but not with THAT," Gordon points to the Females Title and, with that, Commissioner of CCW leaves…while Gwen is CHAGRINNED…

…and Kai Green screams, "THE WORLD WILL KNOW HOW OUTRAGEOUS THIS IS! I PROMISE YOU! YOU WILL NOT WIN, JAMES GORDON! NO ONE WINS BUT MY GODDESS! GAAAH!" Kai pants…before putting her hands together, closing her eyes tighter and saying faster, "MyAlphaBitchGwen, thereisarageinmyheartandIcannotrootitout…"…all while Gwen looks at her Belt, her dried blood-coated face quivering as she looks at it…and as she hears Kai praying in a panic, the more she hears this recital…the ANGRIER she appears…

…

…

…and then, Gwen ALPHA BITCH SLAPS Kai in the back of her head, shutting her up dead in her tracks! Kai cries out in pain…and then looks up at her goddess whimpering…

…

…and Gwen, in a deathly tone, says, "…If you are going to act unnerved like this…DO NOT do so in my presence…unless you want OTHER things to worry about. Do I make myself clear?"

Kai shivers from this imperative…and nods in a fright, "Y-yes, my goddess… Sorry, my goddess…" Kai looks down abashedly…before saying, "I—…is it okay if I…go to the ring tonight to…air my piques…there?"

Gwen continues to glare with umbrage at her prophet…before nodding slowly, "You may do that."

"…Thank you…" Kai says, rubbing her head…

…

…before the Messenger of Gwen…starts to slap HERSELF in the same spot! She gives herself two rough smacks upside her own skull, saying, "BAD KAI! BAD KAI! BAD! …Sinful…"

Gwen looks away from Kai…and back at her Title with a deep breath…before looking around her locker room with somewhat rapid eyes…and on commentary, judging from the facial expressions, Jonathan suggests that the reason why Gwen wanted Kai to stop panicking…is because she didn't want there to be TWO people making her squirm nervously – Kai…and HERSELF… Cris had his own opinion on the matter that…differed from that outlook, but that was that for now.

* * *

**_Plan A Walks Into Plan Redacted_**

Aelita Schaeffer is walking about backstage on her way to her locker room with (cracked) champagne bottle in hand…

…

…

…when she is cut off at the pass by Mystique Sonia, who GLARES darkly at the pinkette with malice. Sonia says that Yumi was right: Aelita WAS lucky it wasn't somebody else who came down there…somebody like HER.

…

Aelita then starts nonchalantly walking PAST Sonia and away…but Mystique Sonia, continuing to glare, catches up to her and stands in front yet again. Sonia says that she looked so proud of herself for what she pulled at the FWAs…but if all of the friends she lost didn't matter to her, "pissing ME off SHOULD matter, because given everything I had to deal with, you really think I was the right girl for you to play?!"

…

Aelita starts walking away from Sonia AGAIN, not even acting like she is THERE…

…

…and Sonia GRABS Aelita by the arm and sweeps her around, eying her with pure wrath in her face, saying, "Listen to me, you jerkass. You want to pitch fits about people leeching off of you, stealing your attention, stealing your moments? Well, I had the Queendom FENDED OFF at the Awards; they were sent out of the ring, each and every one of them. It was MY TIME, MY MOMENT right there…and with a kick and a drop onto my head YOU ruined THAT for me, just to make me look like another laughingstock at your expense—well, you think I'm going to let that go? You think I'm going to just let you walk around these halls and NOT feel any bit of what I felt, not get the same treatment right back in return? You think I'm just going to stand by and be okay with it? Well, get that out of your head now, because I've got you in my sights. I'm coming for you. You took away my moment…so how about I take away something of YOURS? Like, maybe…that undefeated streak of yours? How about I take THAT away? How about I make YOU into a laughingstock? How about I leave YOU in a mess just like I did your new friends?! How does that sound, 'Princess'? How do you like THAT?!"

Sonia grits her teeth at Aelita…whose eyes are closed as she stands in front of the Heroine 108…

…

…

…

…

…and in a few seconds…Aelita opens her eyes and yawns, "WHOO…that was a nice little nap. Time well spent…"

Aelita walks right on by past Sonia now with her champagne bottle, taking another sip right out of it with a grin…while the completely IGNORED Sonia is left LIVID. Sonia is about to run and just bum-rush the Lyoko Princess…

…but she is stopped by Jenny Wakeman, who grabs her by the arm…and understands Sonia's anger and plight, but Techno-Tongue's TPL Match against the Poké-Coordinators is next. Sonia starts to get heated, pointing out that when Jenny had something to do outside of the tournament—getting a Females Championship Match at _Regal Rumble_—she got to do it…but now Sonia herself was getting denied, even though Techno-Tongue agreed between themselves that they would juggle personal matters with the tag team's common goal. Jenny says she never said Sonia COULDN'T pursue or confront Aelita, but now wasn't the time; now was THEIR time, the time for the TPL and they had a lot of naysayers to debunk by proving that they are STILL a unit and STILL the standard-bearers for the _XX _Tag Team Division.

…

But when Jenny mentions how much she wanted them both to have each others' backs…that prompts Sonia to bring up how Jenny wasn't so trusting of Sonia having her back BEFORE with The END, accepting Annie and Reggie's help instead of telling them Sonia could handle it, which proved what Jenny's motive REALLY was. Jenny denies this, emphasizing that Reggie and Annie had already been in encounters with The END before, and they were just in the same place at the same time so it made sense; it had NOTHING to do with Sonia being incapable. "I KNOW how capable you are, friend… That's why you're my tag team partner… Please…"

Sonia looks at the Teenage Robot…contemplates…exhales with her hands on her hips…

…

…and says, "Jen…after _Pandemonium_…after the FWAs…after THAT…I don't know if you or ANYONE knows how capable I am…but I'd be more than happy to show them all, especially you…_friend_."

Sonia pats Jenny's shoulder and says, "Come on… Let's go…" with a sudden smile on her face…a smile that one could only imagine felt like had its own implications…implications which unsettled Jenny…before Sonia started to walk in the direction of the Gorilla Position, Jenny shortly in tow for Techno-Tongue's match with the Poké-Coordinators…right after the commercial break.


	37. CCW XX 22: Part 3 (of 3 - Showcap)

_**Tag Premier League Group A Match – Techno-Tongue vs. The Poké-Coordinators**_

Group A action was about to kick off for the Tag Premier League, and it was about to kick off in a high-profile way, with former Women's Tag Team Champions and 2013 FWA-winners Techno-Tongue wrestling 2014 Female Tag Team of the Year the Poké-Coordinators…and motivations for this match could not have been higher given both teams' temperaments and situations. For May and Dawn, they were days removed from _WCW Fallout_ and the "Coast City Screwjob" that saw them gracelessly released from WWE and Title-less in their bid for the first-ever Toon Women's Tag Team Titles. Tonight was about shoving that as FAR into their rear-view as possible, showing what the WWE—particularly Vince McMahon—decided to mess with and lose out on, showing the kind of tag team and wrestlers they truly were and WHY they were FWA-decorated. It was all business for them…and it was business for the Teenage Robot and tongued warrior also…although with the events of backstage between the two of them before the commercial break, things were unsettling between the two of them even as they came out together to "Give Me Everything You've Got" by Blue Stahli for the first time in a number of weeks. To Jenny, this was a way to put the team's dissention behind them both and reaffirm that they were, in actuality, as cohesive and effective as ever, and ready to reclaim tag team prominence from the Powerpuff Girls who took it from them. Mystique Sonia, meanwhile, was out to put the FWAs and her dealings with Aelita behind HER in any way she could…even if it had to be in a tournament she never herself expressed interest in being in. Jenny did this for their friendship, as she said before…and Sonia looked willing enough to embark on this with Wakeman…right?

Techno-Tongue and the Poké-Coordinators met in the ring, sizing each other up…as Jenny exchanges the Code of Honor with May and Dawn…

…and Sonia…after some seemingly deep thought, does likewise before expressing to Jenny that she herself is going to start the match out first, motioning for the robot to get to the apron. Jenny…shrugs, about to oblige…

…

…

…but then "All About Us" by t.A.T.u. plays, eliciting a SWARM of boos in Auburn Hills as the Powerpuff Girls come out with their Women's Tag Team Championships around Bubbles and Buttercup's waists, and a microphone in Blossom's hand. After the crowd quiets down a tad…Blossom speaks, saying…that the first intention of the Powerpuffs in coming out there to the ring was to bring to light a list of reasons why the Poké-Coordinators as Women's Tag Team of the Year instead of the greatest heroines of all time was a total load of garbage the likes of which the FWAs have never seen (adding that the credibility of the Awards continues to dip day by day…)…but then she and her sisters watched _Fallout_…and it made them a little more introspective, because as CCW's female tag team saviors, at the end of the day, they have a responsibility. "That responsibility is to our company; just like we are loyal to Townsville, we are loyal to this place and we always, always will be," Blossom says. "And we know as well as you do that what happened at _Fallout _to you two, May and Dawn, was by design because of this company and your presence here in it. And because of that, FWAs aside…we didn't laugh at your expense; we didn't revel in your misery—no, we were JUST as upset as YOU were, because as the guardians of CCW's pulpits, we couldn't have any other emotion." Blossom motions to Buttercup's half of the Women's Tag Belts and says, "At _Pride &amp; Glory_, we settle something with Sailor Mars…but at _Pride &amp; Glory_, we ALSO defend THESE…and these Belts ARE CCW. So when we BEAT our opponents in Steelport, leave them lying and show them what the best collection of tag team wrestlers is all about…part of that beating is going to be for YOU. It's going to be in YOUR honor. So, we are NOT going to ridicule; we are NOT going to make a scene about the FWAs. In fact, we're going to make the Fiction Wrestling Awards water under the bridge, because there are BIGGER THINGS to handle, and BIGGER MESSAGES to send. We're not here to put you down; in fact, we want to SUPPORT you…we want to support THIS MATCH…because while the TOON Women's Tag Team Championship will now ALWAYS be scarred by how they were first bestowed at your expense…THESE Tag Team Championships have a value that we will NOT allow to be tarnished. And this Tag Premier League is a demonstration of what value these Belts hold not just to us, but to EVERY tag team we face. So Bubbles, Buttercup and I are going to have seats at ringside now to watch this tag team contest involving three FWA winners…and Sonia…"

THAT earns a raised eyebrow and a glare…

"…and all we can say to you, May and Dawn…is keep in mind who's going to be watching: the people who wronged you…and the people who are going to avenge that wrong." Blossom finishes, as Bubbles and Buttercup hold up their Tag Team Titles while Bubbles waves to May and Dawn, wishing them luck. Jenny, none too fond of the PPG (and not forgetful either, evidently), shoots a glare at the three of them as they station themselves at Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's table, collecting headsets to adorn themselves with to join them on commentary.

Cris quips, "Let's hope you're more insightful on guest commentary than Yumi was…" which earns a giggle from Bubbles.

"We'll do our best, Cris… In other words, yes, we WILL be better than Yumi was," Buttercup says.

With that having transpired, the match begins, Mystique Sonia and May the legal women to start. A pair of Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Ups end up with the two of them jockeying for position against the ropes until they find themselves in a corner…and the referee Jim Kawaguchi requests a clean break from the two of them. The first time, he gets one out of May…but the second time, Sonia Irish Whips May suddenly across into the opposite turnbuckle, charging in and running into an elbow from May; now May and Sonia trade Head Slam tries into the top turnbuckle…neither of them able to connect as both girls use their feet on the middle turnbuckle to block it. Sonia manages an Up-Kick to May's face and vaults up the corner…

…but her Corner Springboard Cross Body gets countered in mid-air into a One-Handed Bulldog by May! Sonia rolls to the ropes in agony and May rocks her with a flurry of kicks to the clavicle…before tagging in Dawn and doubling up with her for a Running Front Dropkick combined with Dawn's Soccer Kick from the apron. Sonia tries to get up…but a Dawn Slingshot Neck Snap puts her right back down hard! The impressive maneuver from the Blue Beauty gets applause (and even a soft "That was kinda nice" from Buttercup on commentary), but only a quick two-count. Dawn drives Sonia down with a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker, strung neatly with a Vertical Suplex as well! Sonia gets up in pain, cringing…as Dawn Dropkicks her in the back into the Poké-Coordinators corner, where Dawn eventually tags in May…picks Sonia up by her legs and holds her above the canvas…

…while May delivers a Slingshot Hip Drop into Sonia's spine!

"Shades of Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas's Broken Arrow—kind of a variant to it there!" Jonathan notes.

The _Pokémon _competitors add to the offense with a Double Back Suplex to Sonia…off of which May only gets a near-fall again. Jenny starts to get a little anxious, wanting to tag in, but Sonia is warded off by May's attacks…

…

…

…until an Irish Whip from corner to corner is reversed, with Sonia twisting May's arm and countering with a Short-Arm Pop-Up Buckle Bomb! Sonia drops to a knee after that move, wincing and trying to catch her bearings…while Jenny is motioning for a tag on the apron…

…but Sonia, ignoring that, just picks May back up and gives her a Buckle Bomb for the second time, causing HER to be the one to wince…and walk into a Northern Lights Suplex by the Heroine 108! Sonia takes control now of the match with a Front Suplex…followed by a Butterfly Backbreaker. Sonia covers May: 1…2…2.76 May gets a shoulder up, and Jenny is STILL gesturing for if Sonia wants to tag her in. Sonia continues to do things herself, applying a Straitjacket Surfboard Stretch onto a seated Princess of Hoenn. Blossom on commentary mentions how much the PPG STILL cannot stand Techno-Tongue—especially Jenny—but still notes how odd things appear between them with Jenny wanting the tag and Sonia not obliging her. Buttercup mentions how things changed between them ever since _Nevermore_, which was when the Mayhem Match between the PPG and Techno-Tongue happened…as though she were insinuating something…

…

May lifts her feet up and manages to turn Sonia's Straitjacket Surfboard submission into a Victory Roll Pin! May sneakily holds Sonia down…for 2, before Sonia goes back on the offense with a Sweep followed by a hard Forearm Drop to the face. Then Sonia picks May up…Scoop Slams her against the ring ropes, recoiling her a good deal…and then hitting the ropes and delivering a Katsuyori Shibata-like Shoot Kick to the chest! Sonia pulls May off of the canvas…performs a Russian Leg Sweep and rolls backwards into an Oklahoma Roll pinning attempt! Sonia pins May: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.825 May kicks out…and Sonia picks May up with her, maintaining a hold and hurling May directly into the steel ring post in Techno-Tongue's corner! Sonia pursues May, and stands directly in front of Jenny…who asks Sonia once again if she can get a tag…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sonia just grabs May, pulls her back, and delivers an X-Plex! Sonia rises, holding onto May's body and arms, spinning her out into a Wrist Lock and then pulling her into a Short-Arm Sit-Down Hip Toss! Sonia transitions this maneuver into an Inverted Triangle Choke submission, keeping the near arm clenched as she applies the pressure on the hold. Dawn reaches out towards May while shouting encouragement to her, while the Powerpuff Girls look on…

…

…

…

…and see May turning around in the Inverted Triangle Choke…thus turning it into the Triangle Choke for Sonia, who maintains a grip…

…

…

…

…

…but next, May flips into a Jackknife Pin, holding Sonia's shoulders down! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Sonia backward rolls to get her shoulders up and turn the situation into a Full Mount in her favor, where she can punch away at the face of the Poké-Coordinator. Sonia gives May a series of stiff Elbow Smashes to the face from the mount…

…

…

…

…but May gives Sonia the slip and backward rolls…to turn the Full Mount into a Boston Crab onto Sonia! May proceeds to pull back on the hold, eliciting audible pained yelps from Mystique Sonia! Jenny starts to jitter a bit on the apron as she knows the trouble Sonia is in, beckoning her to hang in there, extending her hand…

…

…

…as Sonia uses all of the strength she can muster to crawl towards the corner where Jenny is whilst still in the Boston Crab! She reaches…and reaches…and reaches…

…and Jenny reaches too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and eventually, Sonia makes it and tags Jenny in for the first time! Jenny wastes little time and connects with a Springboard Victory Roll Driver onto May to a HUGE pop from the crowd! Jenny hits the ropes and delivers a Sliding Cross Body to a seated May…before picking her up from the canvas, elevating her and Spinning Back Kicking her in the midsection. Jenny hits the ropes again…

…

…and gets tagged back out by Sonia! Sonia gets back into the ring, rushes to May, and delivers a Running Snap DDT! Sonia covers May…

…

…

…and only gets a near-fall, but Jenny is confused, wondering what Sonia tagged back in after Jenny was in for not even thirty seconds. Sonia says she's GOT this, and now that she's out of the submission she's back in control…while Jenny talks about how Sonia has been in the ring ALL MATCH and likely should settle down, just to be safe…and voices are raised between the two…

…

…

…

…and as this is going on…May is crawling…

…

…

…

…and…before May reaches her corner, Sonia pushes Jenny away and knocks Dawn off of the apron and crashing into the announce table of Michaels and Collinsworth, drawing a loud GASP from Bubbles of the Powerpuffs! Blossom pokes fun at Techno-Tongue's dissention…while Sonia gives May a Diving Clothesline from the middle rope.

…

A moment later, with Jenny out of the ring, Sonia goes for a 108 Buster onto May…

…

…

…

…

…but May counters to her feet…hooks Sonia's arms…

…

…

…and gives her one…two…

…

…three Butterfly Suplexes in succession, Rolling-style, completing the Butterfree Trio! May and Sonia are down…and the former desperately wants to tag out to her partner Dawn. Sonia crawls to her own corner as well…

…

…

…and Sonia gets within touching distance of her corner first…

…

…

…but she…doesn't let Jenny get the tag, just glaring at her while May continues crawling! Dawn, who was knocked off of the apron before, recovers to get back there now, and await her partner's tag…

…

…

…

…

…and after enough debating and verbal back-and-forth, Sonia DOES tag in Jenny…

…

…

…just in time for May to tag in Dawn! Blossom notes what a mistake it is letting the fresh Coordinator in when they could have avoided it with an earlier tag, but regardless Dawn is in, and she comes in with authority…using a Wheelbarrow Headlock Driver onto Jenny, spiking her down hard! Dawn goes on the offensive off of the hot tag…and a Diving Corkscrew Cross Body from the top rope onto Jenny nets her a near-fall! Later, Dawn gives Jenny a Stun Gun into the ropes…and then Spotlight Kicks Jenny clean in the face! Sonia starts to stand, and SHE eats a Spotlight Kick also that sends her to the outside. With Sonia at ringside, Dawn sends her careening into the security barricade with a Suicide Dive! Sonia ends up seated against the barricade…

…

…and with a burst of energy, May flies into her with a Topé con Hilo that sandwiches her into the wall! With Sonia dispatched of, the Poké-Coordinators both climb to the top rope, measuring Jenny as the robot stands…

…

…

…and May delivers a Diving Spinning Heel Kick while Dawn hits a Diving Chop Block, the two of them connecting with the high-low combination variant! Dawn pins Jenny…for only a near-fall!

May gives Jenny an Inverted DDT, rolls over to transition it into a Dragon Stretch…and Dawn performs a Cartwheel Basement Dropkick between Jenny's eyes! Dawn picks Jenny up for the Piplup Driver…

…

…

…

…but Sonia, from the top rope herself, Missile Dropkicks Dawn and May in their backs, one foot apiece…

…and the impact is enough to cause Jenny to reverse the Piplup Driver into a Small Package! Jenny pins Dawn…and only gets 2 as Dawn kicks out! Dawn goes for a Roundhouse Kick, but Jenny ducks it…and pushes Dawn from the back into a punch to the gut from Sonia…then a Kneelift to the face…followed by two harsh Elbow Smashes to either side of Dawn while hitting the ropes…

…

…

…then a Springboard Back Elbow to the mush by Sonia, plus a Shooting Star Splash by Jenny!

…

But before Jenny can stand, May grabs her from behind…and DEADLIFT Dragon Suplexes her to the canvas…

…only for Mystique Sonia to get up and Somersault Senton onto May's sternum, leaving all four girls down! The referee Jim Kawaguchi checks on them all as the crowd cheers and applauds the action they are getting, the Powerpuff Girls watching intently as Al reminds them that either of those two teams could be potential future challengers to their Women's Tag Team Titles.

All four of them start to stand…and they trade punches with one another on their feet, the crowd picking sides with overlapping "YAYs" and "BOOs"…

…until the Poké-Coordinators block a pair of punches and send Techno-Tongue into the ropes with a flurry of their own, gaining the upper hand. May and Dawn Irish Whip Jenny and Sonia…and the Poké-Coordinators try a set of Back Body Drops, only for Techno-Tongue to deliver stereo kicks to their faces. Techno-Tongue hit the ropes together this time…

…and run into a pair of Savate Kicks to their faces! The one from Dawn to Sonia sends Sonia falling down…but Jenny STAYS UP after May's Savate to her, screaming at the top of her robotic lungs before firing Forearm Smashes back and forth to both _Pokémon_ characters. After some time, May goes for a Clothesline to Jenny, but Jenny ducks it and grabs May and JUMPS up for the Gear Grinder…

…

…

…only to get caught over Dawn's shoulder in Oklahoma position! Dawn keeps a hold of the Teenage Robot…and delivers an Over-the-Shoulder Gutbuster, keeping control and standing with Jenny again…

…

…

…allowing May to hit the ropes and run with a Neckbreaker to Jenny while Dawn Front Powerslams Jenny to the canvas! Off of that combination, the two of them see Sonia getting up…

…

…

…

…and they run to her and deliver an emphatic Running Double Ace Crusher that almost spikes Sonia onto the top of her forehead! Al identifies the maneuver as their Emerald and Platinum Cutter…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as Jenny struggles to her feet, SHE gets one as well! Off of the second E&amp;P Cutter, Dawn pins Jenny: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Jenny kicks out, surprising the Female Tag Team of the Year, as they ALMOST put away the Female Shining Star of the Year with that maneuver!

May and Dawn decide to switch, May tagging in while Dawn tosses Sonia out of the ring…and May climbs to the top rope…Jenny about to stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…May's Hoenn Hangover is REJECTED, CAUGHT, and turned in mid-move into a Jenny-Oop by Jenny! Jeremy and the announcers shriek in shock as the awestruck crowd BURSTS into chants…

…

…while Jenny takes advantage, albeit slowly, with a pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.96 May gets her shoulder up in time! Jenny picks May up slowly…and goes for an Emerald Flowsion as the time limit of this match starts to dwindle, as Al Michaels notes…

…

…

…and…Jenny's Emerald Flowsion is countered with an O'Connor Roll try by May off the float-over…but Jenny holds onto the ropes to prevent it, Springboards towards May…

…

…

…

…and has her Springboard Tornado DDT turned into a Sit-Out Spinebuster by May! May holds onto the downed Jenny from there and pins her in sit-down position: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jenny kicks out surprisingly!

May, panting, goes for the Mayflower Compact, her Snapmare Neckbreaker move on Jenny…

…

…

…

…

…but Jennifer counters in mid-lift with an Arm Drag…then BLASTS May with a Shuffle Side Kick…

…then CLOCKS her with an Enzuigiri, both kicks echoing around the Palace of Auburn Hills! A Dropkick to the back finally takes May down…and sends her falling onto the middle rope! Jenny runs, the crowd knowing what time it is…

…

…

…

…and…Dawn intercepts Jenny on the return, running in and stopping her with a Dropkick that would make Kazuchika Okada proud! Jenny reels, down to one knee…

…and Dawn hits the adjacent ropes herself…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny catches Drapion Rising and picks Dawn up swiftly in an Electric Chair! Jenny then walks over to where May is, seeing her still draped over the middle rope…stomps onto her back, holding her against the rope and throttling her there…

…

…

…before Sonia comes off of the top rope herself and hits a Diving Leg Lariat onto the perched Dawn, completing the Doomsday Leg Lariat together and sending Dawn for the ride! The crowd chants, "XJ9! XJ9! XJ9!" seeing where May still is, having been kept there with Jenny's stomps before…

…

…

…and Jenny hits the ropes…and DRILLS May with the XJ9! From here…

…Mystique Sonia grabs May in a Front Facelock, looking at Jenny…as Jenny looks right back at her…and flashes a WIDE GRIN, knowing what she wants to do next…

…

…

…as Sonia lifts Dawn up for a Suplex…Jenny prepares to Springboard…

…

…

…

…

…and…before Jenny can jump, Mystique Sonia gives Dawn a Brainbuster! Then Sonia stands up with May again, and puts her in a Fireman's Carry…while tagging in a nonplussed Jenny Wakeman…

…

…

…

…

…as Sonia gives Dawn the 108 Buster! Mystique Sonia turns Dawn over and pins her by hooking the legs, all while Jenny watches it play out: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Dawn kicks out! Mystique Sonia looks absolutely flummoxed by the near-fall…while Jenny shouts to Sonia about how she thought they were going for Operation Mockingbird, their Vertical Suplex / Springboard Cross Body combo, only for Sonia to go rogue on the maneuver. This leads to another verbal debate…which leads to Jenny asking Sonia to tag her in so they can ACTUALLY perform their double team move. Sonia…half-shrugs, before tagging Jenny in with a "Sure, why not?" expression. Sonia picks May up to the middle turnbuckle, placing her there in the corner facing outward to the audience…while Jenny ascends up this corner, grabbing a hold of May's head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Techno-Tongue want the Powerbomb / Shiranui combination…but instead, May counters, grabbing Jenny instead and delivering an Inverted Superplex while giving Sonia a Frankensteiner in one swoop! ANOTHER loud round of cheers and applause ensues as the crowd chants, "POKÉ-GIRLS! POKÉ-GIRLS! POKÉ-GIRLS!"

…

The Powerpuff Girls all speak words of impressed nature over the action they are seeing, talking about how THIS is what the Tag Premier League, the _XX _Tag Division, and the Women's Tag Team Titles are ALL ABOUT…as May and Jenny both stand, exchanging kicks, exchanging punches…

…

…

…

…

…until one Discus Forearm Smash by Jenny is dodged…

…and in May getting out of the way, Jenny accidentally clobbers a standing Mystique Sonia! Jenny gasps in grief, putting her hands to her mouth as she realizes her mistake…

…

…

…while May goes for a Bridging O'Connor Roll off of it! Jenny is down, and referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9825 Jenny kicks out…and that sends May towards the ropes…

…

…where she leaps and steps off of the middle rope, turns around, and meets a standing Wakeman with a 180 Hoenn Hangover! Jenny tumbles onto a knee…

…

…

…

…and that leaves her open for Dawn's Drapion Rising! Dawn crawls over to hinder Mystique Sonia's progress by applying a Guillotine Choke onto her…

…

…

…while May runs around Jenny, Tilt-a-Whirls her seemingly cataleptic chassis…and applies the Flying Rayquaza! "THIS is how you do one of those! THAT is how you do it! That's TEXTBOOK right there!" Blossom praises, as Buttercup suggests that it's time to tap…

…while Bubbles brings up the fact that time is running out—there may only be about two minutes left to go in this match! All the while, May holds onto the Flying Rayquaza, pulling on it as hard as her body will allow…Jenny in a world of trouble…Sonia unable to save her…

…

…

…

…

…

…until she muscles up from the Guillotine of Dawn and actually Back Body Drops her over the ropes and down to the arena floor! Sonia is free to save Jenny from the clutches of the Flying Rayquaza, May none the wiser…

…

…

…

…and Sonia…stares at the submission predicament Jenny is in…stares at her…stares at her…

…

…

…and Jeremy asks, "What's Sonia waiting for: an invitation? A bus? Get over there and save your friend's bacon, girl!"

"…What if she doesn't WANT to save it?" Cris proposes.

The Powerpuff Girls all wonder what Sonia is doing just standing there…

…

…

…while Jenny is being forced to suffer without any assistance whatsoever right in front of her! Jenny's eyes manage to meet Sonia…eyes which seem to indicate that she wants and NEEDS help…as the Teenage Robot even manages to utter the words, "Help…me…" in-between strains. Sonia, however…just watches…like Scar looking at his brother Mufasa climbing up the cliff…

…

…

…

…

…and eventually, in the Flying Rayquaza, Jenny starts to look like she is fading…and referee Jim Kawaguchi checks the arm of Jenny to see it drooping…

…

…and he holds the arm up once…drop…

…and he holds the arm up twice…drop…

…and he holds the arm up a third time…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia YAKSHA STOMPS May right in the face to cause her to let go of Jenny Wakeman and the submission maneuver! Sonia is down, Dawn is down, May is down inside of the ring…and the crowd is absolutely BUZZING over this contest as it continues…

…and via Blader DJ's declaration over the microphone, is stated to only have ONE MINUTE REMAINING. Al reminds everybody that if the bout does not reach a pinfall, submission, or disqualification decision in the next sixty seconds, it will be declared a draw with both teams earning ONE point apiece in the standings. Cris poses the question on what either team should do: settle for the tie or go for the three points. With the tournament JUST STARTING…you may want to cut losses or you may want to jump out to an early lead. Buttercup is of the opinion that the teams should fight until the end since every point matters BECAUSE the tournament has just started…

…

…

…and as this is being talked about, Mystique Sonia uses her hands to push herself up to stand…near a corner…where, after having heard the one-minute warning, she starts prying off the turnbuckle pad from the bottom turnbuckle there…then the middle one…and then the top rope, leaving all three turnbuckles exposed. Referee Jim Kawaguchi notices this, and despite scolding Sonia beside her, the Heroine 108 is too busy to be bothered, untying the pads anyway…and then collapsing to the mat. The referee is bemused and upset…as he starts going to work reapplying the turnbuckle pads. Sonia rolls out of the ring…

…and May starts to rise…pulling Jenny up from the mat…

…

…

…and May goes for another Ace Crusher…

…

…but Jenny pushes May into the ropes, groggy as she is…and kicks her in the stomach, setting her up for a Jenny-Oop…

…

…

…but May counters by picking Jenny up from the Standing Headscissors…and with Jenny draped over her shoulder, May delivers an Okada-like Reverse Neckbreaker over her knee! From here, May picks Jenny right back up…

…

…

…

…and…May's Mayflower Compact is blocked, with Jenny keeping her feet moving so that May cannot lift her up for the Snapmare (which Cris concedes is very smart on the part of the _Nickelodeon_ star)…

…

…and Jenny pulls May up from the mat and drives her down with an Emerald Flowsion! May is rocked…and Jenny rocks her further via the Shining Apprentice! With that, May is completely dazed…

…

…

…and Jenny grabs her for the Shiranui…

…

…

…while Mystique Sonia slides back into the ring with a barbwire 2x4 in hand! Sonia is behind May and Jenny…and as Jenny puts May in the Three-Quarter Facelock, Sonia points the 2x4 ahead of her…

"Oh my God—SHADES OF THE FWAS! NO!" Jeremy gasps.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny…as she is about to leap, tilts her head up in the first movement to do so…and in doing so, she senses a presence behind her…

…

…

…and as she turns her head to view it fully, May twists out of Jenny's grip and counters, delivering the Mayflower Compact! With Jenny down, May goes for the cover…Sonia watching…

…

…

…but the referee Jim Kawaguchi is still in the middle of retying the turnbuckles Sonia untied before, and thus May realizes there is no one to count the fall. So she sits up and starts to stand up…

…and then gets NAILED with the barbwire 2x4 RIGHT across the face!

Sonia stands over May stoically with the 2x4 in hand, unseen and undetected by the referee, who is tying back the top and final turnbuckle…and the crowd actually breaks into a chorus of BOOS for this! Dawn pulls herself up onto the ring apron…

…

…and Mystique Sonia rams the barbwire 2x4 into the Blue Beauty's face, knocking her off of the apron! Sonia looks around, notices that time is running out in the match, only SECONDS left…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia drops the 2x4 out of the ring…and pulls Jenny on top of May's downed body! Sonia shouts for the referee to look alive…

…

…and as Jim Kawaguchi finishes retying up the turnbuckles, he sees the pinfall attempt and drops down to count: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! JUST before time expires, the count is tolled and Techno-Tongue are declared the winners! Mystique Sonia sits in the corner of the ring, taking in what just happened…as the crowd is actually booing profusely, not AT ALL liking how things concluded! The commentators are up in arms about how the match was a thrilling one, only to end in THAT fashion…while the Powerpuff Girls appear to be sharing that sentiment too…though Cris Collinsworth refers to the tactic as "doing what had to be done to win." He adds, "Maybe it might have been SMART… She just turned an incoming tie into three points…or a potential LOSS even into three points…"

Jenny slowly comes to as "Give Me Everything You've Got" by Blue Stahli plays…and she sees Sonia in the corner and asks her what happened, still in a daze…and Sonia replies simply, "…I told you…everyone was gonna see…how capable I was…" From here, Jenny gets checked (and her hand raised) by the referee…while Sonia slowly rolls back out of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sonia starts laying into the downed Dawn with the barbwire 2x4, picking it back up! Sonia, like a woman possessed, starts hitting her with shot after shot after shot, much to the horror of the fans, shock of the announcers and disdain of the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup shouting, "They already got screwed at _Fallout_; wasn't THAT screwy enough?!" Sonia whacks Dawn over and over again, even hitting her directly in the face, getting the barbwire caught in her hair many a time. Eventually, Jenny notices what Sonia is doing, and she slides out of the ring and pushes her back from Dawn, the Teenage Robot herself in a condition of shock over this, not believing what has gotten into her partner! Jenny, after scolding Sonia (and in the process starting to piece together how the match likely ended), checks on the condition of Dawn, who is convulsing in pain, her right arm being sliced open…

…

…

…

…and Sonia now slides back INSIDE the ring and delivers barbwire 2x4 shots to May! Sonia targets May's midsection, hitting her so hard it draws coughs from May and causes her to cough up trickles of blood! Jenny realizes this as well and shouts at Sonia to stop, physically holding her back with her own arms and body…

…until Sonia starts swinging the 2x4 wildly in front of her just to hold Jenny back! Jenny keeps her distance, still begging Sonia to calm herself down…

…

…

…and then, Bubbles jumps onto the apron and Springboards into a Double Knee Smash onto Sonia! Jenny is taken aback by this as Blossom and Buttercup both slide into the ring and start whipping the downed Sonia with their Tag Team Championship Belts! Jenny tries to run over to stop this, but Bubbles keeps her back, yelling, "WE'RE SAVING THEM FROM YOUR PARTNER!" Jenny, just seeing her partner getting a mugging, tries to help Sonia…

…

…but as she pushes Powerpuffs away, she eats a Belt shot to the face from Blossom! That takes Jenny down hard…and it allows the Women's Tag Team Champions to triple-team Sonia, each taking turns locking up her arms and punching her in the stomach in pairs…before Blossom and Bubbles Whip Sonia into a Spear by Buttercup! Jenny gets up again…and Blossom gives her ANOTHER Belt shot and orders her sisters to throw her out of the ring to keep her from intervening in things. The Powerpuffs then sneer as they look down at Sonia…and Blossom tells Buttercup and Bubbles to handle her while the Commander checks on Dawn. Buttercup picks Sonia up in an Argentine Rack…

…

…

…and Bubbles Springboard Dropkicks Sonia in the side of the head, which adds some velocity for Buttercup to spin Sonia out for an Argentine Neckbreaker! Blossom pushes Dawn into the ring and, there, Bubbles and Buttercup ask her if she is okay, helping her up…while Blossom picks up May to do the same. The PPG and the Poké-Coordinators are conversing on conditions, the former showing the latter what they did to Sonia, making her pay for screwing them…and Blossom tells them not to worry—that they were going to make everything right at _Pride &amp; Glory_…

…

…

…

…before Bubbles and Buttercup give Dawn a Double Russian Leg Sweep! Blossom picks May up onto her shoulders and drops her with a Flower Pot! The PPG beat down the two of THEM now, and the commentators are shouting about WHY…why they would attack them after just saying that they were going to AVENGE them, after saying they COMMISSERATED with them. Nevertheless, Bubbles gives May a Bubblevicious…and Buttercup gives Dawn the Bittersweet! Blossom drags Dawn to the center of the squared circle…and all three Tag Champions ascend to the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Bubbles hits the Moonsault Leg Drop called the Bubble Trouble…

…Buttercup delivers Bombs Away, her Diving Corkscrew Senton…

…and Blossom hits the 630 Splash, completing Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice onto Dawn! Blossom shouts for a microphone…and upon taking one, she speaks into it, "We meant everything that we said tonight! We meant EVERY SINGLE WORD of it… WWE and WCW took a leak all over their OWN Women's Tag Team Belts…but they will NOT do the same to ours. We won't LET THEM do the same to ours, because these have VALUE! These have PRECEDENCE! And most importantly, these have OUR NAMES ON THEM, and the greatest heroines of all time KNOW how to protect what is important to them, and Townsville and these Titles are the most VITAL, CRITICAL THINGS in our lives! And if we are willing to do what we just did to the people we said we were going to AVENGE…if we are willing to, with no qualm whatsoever, subject these women to THIS…then imagine what we are going to put Sailor Mars and Partner X through at _Pride &amp; Glory _when they try as they might to take away our dynasty. What will we do to the INFIDELS if this is what we do to our OWN COWORKERS? Rest assured, CCW…rest assured, Woody Paige; rest assured, Zero Kazama… I will GET DOWN ON MY KNEES…" Blossom did just that, "…KISS the very canvas I wrestle upon…" Blossom did just that too…blowing SEVERAL kisses onto the mat and even LICKING it underneath her, pretending the mat was a Dark Guardian underneath her… "…and stand here and AVOW to you that we are NO Dan Kusos. WE will do CCW justice. WE will be the true heroes. The honor of our Women's Tag Team Championship will be saved, NOT thanks to Techno-Tongue, but thanks…to the POWERPUFF GIRLS." Blossom raised her Championship Belt high…

"…And if they even DARE to do to us what they did to those Coordinators…if they even have the slightest INKLING to make a STEELPORT Screwjob, then I promise you…WE promise you…_Pride &amp; Glory_ is going to be…" Blossom passes the microphone to Bubbles…

"…Powerpuff…" Bubbles passes the microphone to Buttercup.

"…Fire…" Buttercup hands it back to Blossom.

"…IGNITE." Blossom puts the microphone down, and the crowd is wondering what is going to happen NOW.

…

…

Buttercup starts rubbing her hands hastily…while Bubbles walks over to Sonia and picks up her Yaksha Hat from her head. Buttercup keeps on rubbing…rubbing…more friction…MORE friction…

…

…

…

…until FIRE emanates from Buttercup's hands! Blossom, on the other side of Bubbles, takes a deep breath…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Buttercup throws a FIREBALL at the Yaksha while Blossom BREATHES FIRE onto the hat, setting it doubly ablaze in Bubbles's hands! Bubbles lets the Yaksha Hat burn, dropping it to the canvas and blowing a raspberry as it smolders. With the power of the flames, Mystique Sonia's headwear starts to disintegrate, starting with the scarf-esque arms of it…and one can see the EYES on the Yaksha bugging out in trepidation as the entire piece is engulfed in flames! Mystique Sonia is barely aware of ANY of this…

…

…

…

…and Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup add insult to injury with a TRIPLE POWERBOMB in the middle of the ring to Sonia! The Powerpuff Girls stand tall over all of the damage done, including the burning hat…and they raise their CCW Women's Tag Team Titles over their heads to a MADDENED flow of boos. The Powerpuffs take their leave…May and Dawn writhing…Jenny looking up and seeing what has happened to Sonia and her Yaksha and gasping in disbelief…

…and Mystique Sonia…who hadn't even wanted to do the TPL in the first place, but DID…and got to be a sacrificial lamb for the Powerpuffs' message for her troubles. She had gone from unleashing frustrations upon the Poké-Coordinators…to watching her Yaksha getting reduced to ashes…

* * *

_**Techno-Tongue Talk After The Match**_

Mystique Sonia, staring at her hands which are coated with some of the ashes of the remains of her yaksha hat, is on a bench simmering silently…while Jenny Wakeman has her head and face buried in the wall of the locker room. After about a thirty second silence, Jenny turns to Sonia…and says she doesn't even know what to say right now…

…to which Sonia replies, "Then don't say a word, Jen."

Sonia doesn't even look in Jenny's direction, starting to vent to her that this was the Teenage Robot's idea; like everything else, it was Jenny's idea that Sonia got strung along with. "…And now what do I have to show for it? What have I gotten? What do I have that defends you saying this was a juncture that would benefit BOTH of us? Maybe you should reassess the definition of the word 'benefit', because I'm pretty sure it entails GAINING something rather than LOSING it!"

Jenny holds her face in both hands, wiping it down, feeling horrible about this…knowing that losing her yaksha to the fire of the PPG made Sonia mad and upset…much like when the PPG attacked and massacred Jenny's sisters…and Jenny finally says, after a sigh, "…We won the match. We won the match; we beat the Poké-Coordinators. I don't like HOW we did it… I don't exactly like what YOU did en route to winning it and AFTER winning it…but we won the match. …And that means that we are one step closer to becoming TPL winners…and getting back our shot at the Powerpuff Girls. Together, we can make them PAY. Together, we can bring them DOWN, and avenge what they've taken from BOTH of us—MY family, YOUR yaksha…" Jenny puts a hand on Sonia's shoulder and all but implores her, "Don't let this send us to oblivion. I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry, more sorry than ANYTHING…but this just means I'm going to fight even HARDER. …Are YOU going to fight harder?"

Jenny awaits Sonia's reply…as Sonia still has yet to make eye contact with Jenny in any capacity…

…

…

…

…and Sonia says, in a lowered voice, "…Yeah…yeah…"

Jenny nods, saying, "Good…" rubbing Sonia's shoulder as well, before taking a deep breath and saying out loud that now she has to switch gears to Zoe Payne tonight.

…And THIS prompts eye contact from Sonia to Jenny, along with a small tapping of her foot…that Jenny could not notice quite. Jenny asks Sonia if she will be okay back there [for match time]…to which Sonia answers, "I guess I will," looking right at the Nicktoon.

…

"Good luck…" Sonia adds, talking directly to Jenny…who thanks Sonia with a warm hug…although Jenny cannot see Sonia's face in this hug, which consists of a look of visible unhappiness…and vicious malcontent…

* * *

_**Pardon the Intervention**_

Before the next match could kick off, Kai Green scurries down to the ring with a microphone in hand and a heavily distraught look in her eyes. The fans aren't happy to see her, but she couldn't care less as she has an important message to deliver: "Knowing that an individual is not justified by the works of the law, but by the faith of Gwen Tennyson, even we have believed in Gwen Tennyson, that we might be justified by the faith of Gwen, and not by the works of the law: for by the works of the law shall no flesh be justified." …In other words, what was happening to her goddess Gwen Tennyson at the orders of CCW Commissioner James Gordon was an absolute CRIME. Gordon's testing of the Alpha Bitch for his and the world's amusement was downright immoral…but it was okay, because First &amp; Only shall prevail…though not without a price being paid for her tribulation.

Kai continues to state that all of these tests, vexing as they were, were doomed for vain when dealing with the greatest female wrestler on this and any planet. She exclaims that Gwen Tennyson doesn't not need to decorate herself with two Belts, three Belts, twenty Belts… She did not need those TRINKETS, because she already had the Holy Grail in the Females Championship, which MADE her the best: "My goddess is of a quality that overpowers all quantities!" Kai says.

Kai emphasizes once more that there would be a repercussion for all of this…but as she is talking, "Freefall" by Two Steps from Hell plays and "The Warrior Princess" Xena comes down to the ring. Kai is displeased by Xena's intrusion on her message, but Xena is fixated on only one issue herself…ARES. Xena says that she knew Ares; she had fought tooth and nail with Ares and had one of the most tumultuous relationships ever with him…and yet even SHE couldn't see Ares lowering himself to what he had lowered himself to under Gwen Tennyson. Xena, having seen Ares in the building from the Pre-Show, demanded that he come out and show his face to her…

…but Kai shakes her head and says that Xena's hastiness will get her nowhere. "Ares is busy praying to his new God," Kai tells Xena. "He has no time for you whatsoever." Kai then chuckles…and says that it was a pleasure helping to convert Ares to the religion of Gwen with her spiritual persuasion. Xena raises an eyebrow…and says that knowing that Kai herself, The Messenger of Gwen, had something to do with it…she was prepared to grab vengeance and get to Ares herself…but even MORE prepared to hurt the ones responsible…"and you just gave me my first target," Xena adds before Clotheslining Kai down!

Xena mounts Kai and riddles her face with repeated punches, making every shot count…and Kai manages to roll away from Xena and get to the ropes, but Xena grabs her by the hair to keep her inside the ring. Xena kicks her in the clavicle repeatedly, keeping up the offense while Kai hangs onto the bottom rope and cowers back. Xena then grabs Kai's feet and yanks her up…

…and…Kai backflips to her feet from there and blasts Xena with a Jumping Enzuigiri! Xena is dazed…and Kai turns around and hits Xena with a Springboard Shining Wizard! Kai shouts at the downed Xena, "I HEAR YOU NOT, FOR YOU ARE NOT OF GWEN! YOUR WORDS ARE EMPTY, FOR YOU…ARE NOT…OF GWEN!" Kai then picks Xena up and goes for her Rolling Cutter, the same move she used at _Pandemonium _onto Aelita and Jenny (which was learned later to be known as the Revelation)…

…but Xena counters with a half backflip into a Headscissors Takedown! Kai ends up facing a corner…but Xena runs into her with a Jumping Corner Splash followed by a German Suplex…holding onto Kai…German Suplexing her a second time…holding onto Kai again…and hitting a THIRD German Suplex, releasing Kai across the ring this time! Then Xena gets into a corner of her own, measures the Gwenly prophet…

…

…

…and…can't get the Busaiku Knee Strike as Kai ducks and rolls out of the ring, hurriedly heading to the back. Kai hurls epithets of disdain at Xena, proclaiming that she will make the Warrior Princess pay a price for her insurrection…while Xena is bent on getting to Ares…and if it meant putting down Kai first, so be it.

* * *

_**Chell (w/ Wheatley) vs. Vicky**_

As Vicky came down to the ring, demanding the "twerps" in the audience to listen up, she proclaimed that with _CCW Regal Rumble _on its way and a _XX_-branded Regal Rumble Match announced to take place, it was time for skulls to be cracked and people to get tortured by her hands. The first person on her road to doing this? Chell. She had encountered Chell a week before, but it was under the circumstances of being paid off by Trixie Tang to whittle her down before the Chain Match at _Pandemonium_. However, tonight, she wasn't doing this for Trixie Tang…but rather, doing it for HERSELF. Meanwhile, Chell was fresh off of a _Pandemonium _victory over Tang, and was en route to _Pride &amp; Glory _and her match against Soi Fong…and united with Wheatley, she was on a track of her own, with desires of her own as well—including _Regal Rumble_ implications.

Chell doesn't even get a chance to enter the ring as Vicky goes after her with kicks and punches as she is entering the ring! Vicky stomps onto Chell, taunting her and screaming at her to try and repeat last week again. Vicky mounts Chell with punches and even executes a pair of Hair-Pull Biel Throws…

…

…

…before Chell comes back with a Double Choke Biel of her own, throwing Vicky FAR and HIGH into the air! Vicky stands in a corner…and tries to catch the charging Chell with a pair of raised boots to block the Avalanche coming, but Chell catches the feet…only for Vicky to turn it into a Headscissors Head Slam into the middle turnbuckle! Vicky jumps over Chell from the corner and waits for her to stand…speeding at her this time…

…

…

…and getting caught with a VICIOUS Side Slam out of the corner, ST-Joe style! Chell waits for Vicky to rise before blasting her with a MERCILESS Lariat that turns her inside-out, outside-in, and inside-out again in one motion! Chell picks Vicky back up and Release Powerbombs her into the canvas, causing the babysitter to roll to the outside for a brief refuge for herself.

…

As this is happening…a soft chuckling is heard from over the speakers…a soft…female…automated chuckling…

Wheatley from ringside recognizes that voice, saying with a shudder, "…I thought she went home…"

Chell hears the chuckling…and next goes out to the apron and dives at Vicky for a Shoulder Block, knocking her down hard! Chell lifts Vicky up onto her shoulder…and gives her Snake Eyes off of the ring apron…

…

…followed by Snake Eyes into the steel ring post face-first! Chell cracks her knuckles and picks Vicky up to her feet once again…Full Nelson lifting her into a Chokeslam onto the arena floor! And now, the computerized laughter grows LOUDER, much to Wheatley's audible fright. Chell grabs Vicky off of the floor…

…and GLaDOS herself says, "_Having fun over there? …Tests aren't supposed to be fun, you know… They're supposed to be a study in experience, in valuable enrichment and learning theory…and yet even someone completely devoted to science like me can't help but enjoy this so much… And the best part? I know how much YOU'RE enjoying it too…_"

Chell takes a moment to process this voice…before picking Vicky up and Military Pressing her back inside the ring. Vicky rolls across the ring to the opposite apron and tries to fight back with an Up-Kick to Chell's head…but her Slingshot Clothesline attempt is met with a Thrust Spinebuster! Chell Headbutts the back of Vicky's head and sends her back to the apron…

…

…

…before climbing up the corner…picking Vicky up…

…

…

…

…and Deadlift Superplexing her to the center of the ring! Vicky is in a world of pain…

…

…

…and GLaDOS says, "_Yeeees…quite adequately done, I would say… Now FINISH your test…_"

Chell takes these words…while Wheatley shouts, "Ummm…I think she's trying to say GO CHELL! You've got this, love! Give 'er the Portal Wound!"

…

Chell picks Vicky up…and instead of the Portal Wound, she puts Vicky in the Silent but Deadly submission! Vicky flails her arms as she tries to fight out of it…

…

…

…and Chell gives Vicky a Rear Naked Choke Suplex, dropping Vicky DIRECTLY onto her head! …Then Chell holds onto Vicky and stands right back up with her! Chell chokes Vicky out even more…

…

…and then Rear Naked Choke Suplexes her a SECOND time! Chell rolls to her feet, STILL keeping Vicky in her grasp…

…

…and she delivers a THIRD Rear Naked Choke Suplex…then a FOURTH…then a FIFTH…to the point where Vicky doesn't even have a free MOMENT to submit if she wants to! As this is happening, GLaDOS's laughter echoes throughout the building as fans are chanting, "CHELL! CHELL! CHELL! CHELL!" in support of the _Portal _Protagonist…

…

…

…

…and after SIX Rear Naked Choke Suplexes, Vicky weakly manages to tap out to the SBD! The bell rings…

…

…and Chell gives Vicky ONE MORE Rear Naked Choke Suplex to let go! The fans actually CHEER this too, appreciating the violence, almost as sadistic as the display…although Wheatley says, "All in a day's work, love! Way to go! Didn't, er…really have to do that last throw there technically but I guess EXTRA CREDIT doesn't hurt anyone, right? …Well, I guess it DOES if the referee gets mad at you…" Chell picks up Wheatley…and raises her own hand in victory, leaving Vicky motionless inside the ring as she heads to the back…and it is clear that there's something different between this Chell and the Chell known before…and GLaDOS could certainly attest, considering such…

* * *

_**The Starks Prepare to Seize**_

Sansa and Arya Stark are in their locker room, the former staring ahead at a mirror on a wall in mental preparation for her Females Championship Match against Gwen Tennyson in the evening. It was something neither of the two expected…but they were ready regardless. Arya crosses her arms, lampshading the fact that she and Sansa did not see this coming, even after _Pandemonium_ and its happenings…but even with how it came about and who apparently was behind this besides Gordon…we would be FOOLISH not to take it. Arya says that Gwen believes she is the Khaleesi to be feared around here…but through all of her travels through Westeros and Braavos, she can attest from experience that EVERY ONE of them meets their end. ANYONE can be killed…and tonight…her sister was going to KILL First and Only…

…

…and Koldblooded were going to support her the whole way, as Skarlet says upon entering the Starks' space once again. Mileena is there as well…and Sansa turns to the two of them, saying that initially she and Arya were going to interpret Koldblooded's attempts to get into the Starks' better graces to be incredibly farcical and stupid…and they would only make the Starks want to off the Kombatants even MORE…but now…

…they STILL wanted to off the two Kombatants, but…because of them…there is a much heavier, much bigger task at hand for her. Sansa declares that this is enough for the Starks to SPARE Koldblooded for now…but she makes a caveat, an edict: when the match happens…Sansa wants Mileena and Skarlet to STAY OUT OF HER WAY. Sansa does not want either of them going to ringside and even RISKING a _Pandemonium_ redux from occurring. Koldblooded hear this…and amidst their concerns (most likely involving Gwen's cult), they agree and promise not to come down to the ring during the match. For that, Sansa nods…before telling Koldblooded to get out of there now. The Kombatants oblige, leaving one last well wish…leaving Sansa to continue her meditative exercise, and Arya to watch her sister ready herself.

* * *

_**Tag Premier League Group B Match – The Daughters of Destiny vs. The Cyber Girls**_

With the Dragon Kids having become EX-World Tag Team Champions earlier in the evening in heartrending fashion, and The END taking sure delight in what they did to Emmy six nights ago, the Cyber Girls, Inez Garcia and Jackie LeRange, wanted to provide something positive for PBS, especially tonight at the start of the Tag Premier League. Backstage, the two of them cheered each other up and motivated one another for the night, knowing how important this TPL was; Inez astutely noted that it was a tournament that led the Dragon Kids to their first World Tag Team Title reign—the CCW Combine Cup to be precise—and this League could do the same for the Cyber Girls in giving PBS its first Women's Tag Team Champions in history. However, when you mention the word "history", the Griffin and Simpson families come to mind, and that leads us to the Daughters of Destiny, Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin, who were fresh off of a _Pandemonium _for them both to remember and were making their official Tag Team debut this evening. They were set in their own minds that not only were they going to win the TPL…but they were DESTINED to do so and resistance to said destiny was futile. And so we had this Group B Round Robin Match…

Megan and Jackie start the match off, and it is Megan and her superior upper body strength that allows her to handle Jackie handily with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex and Sambo Suplex, followed by a kick directed to the back. Megan's Full Nelson application, however, is hindered by Jackie reversing into a Side Headlock. Megan pushes Jackie into the ropes…and Jackie runs into Griffin for a Shoulder Tackle that only knocks her a few steps backward…before Megan runs back at Jackie for a Clothesline that Jackie ducks, running the ropes again. But Jackie's Cross Body attempt is caught and turned into a Front Slam by Megan Griffin, who taunts the Cyber Girl asking if that is all she has. Jackie tags out to Inez, who hopes to have different luck; Inez takes a Body Slam from Megan but rolling away from a Senton Backsplash, allowing her to attack with three consecutive Dropkicks to Megan's face as she sits up. Inez hits the ropes…and Megan ducks under, getting up and going for a Sidewalk Slam…but Inez flips clear through the Sidewalk Slam, lands on her feet and turns it into a seamless Inverted Facelock Backbreaker! Inez then transfers it into a Side Headlock, taking Megan down…twice…three times in Side Headlock fashion.

Eventually Lisa gets to tag in, and she and Inez square off…with the former bringing Inez down with a Single-Leg Takedown and elbowing Inez in the right leg. After dropping six such elbows, Lisa…gets trapped in an Omoplata by Inez, who turns it into an Omoplata Armbar submission hold, trapping one arm in her feet and pulling back at the other arm in the opposite direction! Lisa winces and yelps in initial pain…but she is able to find a counter by rolling onto her back to pin Inez's shoulder down…

…but Inez rolls right back up, turning it back her way to reapply the Omoplata Armbar hold…forcing Lisa to find another counter…

…

…which she does, freeing one arm…and using the other to execute a One-Armed Prawn Lift, showing some power of her own…

…

…before Inez turns that into a Sunset Flip! Lisa, though, rolls through that and turns it into a Jackknife Pin: 1…2…Inez bridges back up and spins about, now using a Backslide Pin: 1…2…Lisa rolls backward and hooks Inez's arms, thinking Double Underhook Suplex…

…

…

…but Inez flips and lands onto her feet from the Suplex throw try! Lisa is STUNNED…both figuratively AND literally as Inez performs a Stunner right where she stands, dazing Simpson and allowing Inez to hit the ropes and nail a Forearm Smash to the face! The Cyber Girls start to find their groove here, making a tag and delivering a Russian Leg Sweep (Inez) / Blockbuster (Jackie) combination! Jackie pins Lisa: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.65 Lisa kicks out!

Jackie later nails a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam to Simpson…before heading to the top rope to attempt a Diving Elbow Drop…but Megan, from the apron, pursues the perched LeRange…

…

…who preemptively dives off of the top rope and performs a Diving Hurricanrana that takes Megan off of the apron and to the arena floor! The crowd pops for that…as Jackie returns to the top rope, Lisa starting to stand up now, causing Jackie to change her attack tactic…

…

…

…and go for a Diving Forearm Smash, but Lisa Dropkicks her out of the air!

The Daughters of Destiny seize the advantage from here, both Simpson and Griffin stomping and punching away at Jackie once they isolate her to the DoD corner. Megan feigns an Irish Whip across the ring to Hammer Throw Jackie back into the team corner chest-first! Jackie tries to fight back…but Meg blocks a punch from her and picks her up…into an Argentine Rack Front Slam! Then Megan drops onto Jackie with a big Senton Backsplash, THIS time connecting flush! Megan hooks a leg…

…

…but only gets a near-fall. Lisa tags in, and she rocks Jackie with a series of Short-Arm Fireman's Carry Takeovers, pulling her in, bringing her down, hanging on, rinsing and repeating with skill. Then Lisa twists Jackie's arm and hits a Saito Suplex! Lisa pins Jackie…

…

…

…but only gets another near-fall. The Daughters of Destiny take their own hand at double-teaming when after a tag, Lisa holds Jackie in a Double Chickenwing Clutch while Megan throws a series of punches to the abdomen…

…then Lisa delivers a Tiger Suplex…

…

…and then Megan hits the ropes and hits a Big Splash onto Jackie, folding her legs over the wrong way by her head! Megan stays on top of Jackie for the pinning combination…

…

…and Inez Ramon has to run in and break up the pin! Megan is none too happy…and gets to make this known when she knocks Jackie down with a Lariat to the back of the head to prevent a Cyber Girl tag…and then Polish Hammers Inez off of the apron for kicks! Megan provides more offense with a Butterfly Suplex to Jackie across the ring…

…

…but her attempt at a Corner Avalanche is intercepted by Jackie, who runs out of the corner and Kitchen Sink Knees her in the stomach! Megan tumbles to the mat from the impact, and Jackie has a chance to make it to her corner to Inez…

…

…

…but Megan grabs Jackie as she's crawling and puts her in a Side Bear Hug to stabilize her. Jackie struggles…outstretching her arms in an attempt to get to her friend…but Megan holds on…stands up with Jackie in her grasp…

…

…

…

…and…has her German Suplex turned into a Wheelbarrow Bodyscissors Facebuster! Jackie slowly returns to her feet…

…

…Double Foot Stomps a doubled-over Megan in the back and, in one motion, lunges to Inez to tag out! Inez, receiving the hot tag, goes on the attack with a Slingshot Corkscrew Elbow Smash right to the face! Following a Savate Kick to the gut and a Head Slam into the top turnbuckle in a neutral corner, Inez climbs up to the middle rope and issues one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…TEN punches to the forehead before ascending to the top rope. Inez takes a quick look behind her…

…

…

…

…and then performs a Moonsault…into a Facecrusher to Megan on the way down! The crowd and commentators are awed by this new maneuver in the spectacled Cyber Girl…and Inez adds to it with another new maneuver, a Rolling Inverted DDT—holding onto Megan in an Inverted Facelock, lifting her…and rolling a full 360 degrees to plant the _Family Guy _gal onto the back of her head! Inez goes to the top rope after delivering the maneuver she calls the Cybrary Card…

…

…

…

…and she connects with a Frog Splash! Inez goes for the cover…

…

…

…but Lisa's there to break it up! Jackie runs in and takes Lisa to the outside with a Cactus Cross Body over the ropes…

…allowing Inez to get back onto the attack onto Megan; she lifts Megan for a Vertical Suplex…

…but Megan floats over and reverses it into a German Suplex attempt…

…

…that too gets countered by an end-around from Inez, who picks Megan up…

…

…

…

…and Inverted Suplexes her as she's standing near the ropes…and the momentum of the Suplex is enough to send both herself and Megan over the top rope and on top of their respective partners onto the arena floor, leaving all four women down!

It takes a good near-minute for anyone to full recuperate from that spatter…but the Cyber Girls are able to get back up and land a Poetry in Motion onto Meg, Jackie on all fours and Inez stepping off of her for the Calf Kick! Inez pushes Megan back into the ring…

…and now she goes for another Vertical Suplex…

…

…this time dropping the Suplex forward into a Double Knee Facebreaker! She drives Megan's head and face into the knees…

…but Megan HOLDS ON…grabbing Inez's legs…

…and pulling Inez off of the canvas with brute strength! Inez panics a tad from the sudden lift…

…

…but Jackie LeRange is there to knock Megan with an Enzuigiri, which brings her down forward and allows the Double Knee Facebreaker to connect, completing another one of Inez's new maneuvers, the Encryptor Chip! Megan is dazed…

…

…and Inez gets up, kicks Megan in the gut…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her with…a Twist of Fate! …And it takes a while, but once Jackie starts heading for the top rope, it becomes clear what the Cyber Girls are planning…and Jeremy on commentary notes that the Twist of Fate…was really an S.O.S.…

…

…and Jackie's next move…

…

…

…

…

…is the Colombian Splash—but Lisa pulls Megan out of the way by her leg! The Daughters of Destiny collect themselves on the outside while Jackie, missing the Colombian Splash, holds her abdomen in pain…

…

…

…and Inez, teeth gritted, attempts a Springboard Somersault Senton onto the Daughters…

…

…but Megan pushes Lisa and herself out of the way this time, leaving Inez to crash and burn! Once again the Daughters of Destiny regroup…and Lisa grins…

…

…as she pulls Inez Ramon up…

…

…

…

…

…and then drops her with a LisaDog directly onto the outside floor, planting her face-first! The yellow character winces a tad bit from the delivery, but eventually she rises…and she and Megan return to the ring to meet a groggy Jackie, who is starting to stand herself whilst clutching her ribcage…

…

…

…but she isn't standing for long as Megan and Lisa slam her with a Spear / Leg Lariat combination! Lisa gets up and ascends to the top rope in her team's corner…

…while Megan lifts up Jackie and places her in an Electric Chair…Lisa officially tagging in on Megan's shoulder…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Daughters of Destiny drop Jackie with what they now call Kismet, their Doomsday Bulldog! Lisa turns over Jackie and covers her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! The bell sounds, "Birthright" by Celldweller plays, and the Daughters of Destiny get to proclaim victory in their Tag Team debut and Tag Premier League Round Robin contest. The two leave the ring with arms raised, Megan with a confident sneer and Lisa shouting, "Start engraving that trophy, because it's ours! It's OURS!"

Meanwhile, the Cyber Girls slowly come to inside and outside of the ring, looking at each other and knowing that this hadn't been the best evening for PBS…and from here onward, if this was going to be what the Combine Cup was to the Dragon Kids, they couldn't afford to lose…

* * *

_**Tag Premier League Standings**_

Al Michaels announced that on the upcoming CCW house show on Monday, the final two Tag Premier League First Round Robin Matches will take place: Prettier Muscle vs. The Stark Sisters and Koldblooded vs. The Test Twins. For now, a graphic was placed on the big screen for everyone to see the current standings in each block (remember – 3 points for a win, 1 for a tie, 0 for a loss):

**Group A**

_(1) Techno-Tongue: 3 points_

_(2) Prettier Muscle: 0 points_

_(3) The Stark Sisters: 0 points_

_(4) The Poké-Coordinators: 0 points_

**Group B**

_(1) The Daughters of Destiny: 3 points_

_(2) The Olympic Entourage: 3 points_

_(3) The Webber Twins: 0 points_

_(4) The Cyber Girls: 0 points_

**Group C**

_(1) Hana-Gumi: 3 points_

_(2) Koldblooded: 0 points _

_(3) The Test Twins: 0 points_

_(4) Puffy Ami-Yumi: 0 points_

* * *

_**Female Wrestler of the Year vs. Female Shining Star of the Year: Zoe Payne vs. Jenny Wakeman**_

Jenny Wakeman, as she made clear, was adamant on keeping her _Regal Rumble _Females Championship match a one-on-one affair. She did NOT want a repeat of _Pandemonium _to happen because of a rogue bell ringing. Commissioner James Gordon, however, with Jenny participating in the Tag Premier League AND wanting the Females Championship to find a new owner, wanted things to be foolproof should Gwen Tennyson, heaven forbid, still be Champion. And putting someone who could potentially be in two matches in one evening up against the Alpha Bitch, to him, was a risk. He needed insurance. Zoe Payne's more-than-convincing words and argument from earlier in the program was enough for Commissioner Gordon to test the Teenage Robot but also to test Zoe in the same process. If Jenny won, thus giving her a second victor of the evening, it would assuage Gordon's concerns and thwart Zoe Payne and The END from getting a Title bid. But if Zoe won, Gordon promised to make an addition to the Championship Match.

And so, here we were: Jenny Wakeman versus Zoe Payne – Female Shining Star of the Year versus Female Wrestler of the Year. As both of them raised their FWAs above their heads in front of each other in dueling fashion, the magnitude of this meeting was made that much clearer. As Cris Collinsworth noted however, this was still Jenny Wakeman's second match of the night, and against a lethal girl like Zoe Payne, that just made the task that much more difficult. But the Teenage Robot was ready to take the challenge head-on.

The match begins with both girls trading leg kicks with each other—Jenny to Zoe, Zoe to Jenny. The battle of boots ends up in Zoe's favor, not just due to the striking advantage Cris claimed she had but also due to the stamina advantage everyone on commentary made mention of. Zoe clubs the back of Jenny Wakeman and carries her into a corner with a Running Corner Spinebuster. Zoe adds a series of Shoulder Barges in the corner, punches to the head, and a Biel Throw.

Jenny though manages to get some offense with a Dropkick to Zoe's knee…and then a Handstand into a Hurricanrana Driver! After Dropkicking Zoe as she's on all fours, Jenny attempts a Plancha…but Zoe gets out of the way, causing Jenny to…almost crash and burn, except the Nickelodeonstar is able to stick the landing onto her feet on the outside. Zoe attempts a Clothesline, but Jenny ducks it and throws a Savate Kick to Zoe's gut…that Zoe catches! Jenny is left one-legged…but she puts that one leg to good use by stepping off of the ring apron and drilling Zoe with an Enzuigiri! That dazes Zoe long enough…for Jenny to climb back onto the apron and execute a Springboard Cross Body!

Action returns to the ring moments later with Jenny giving Zoe four Leg Drops to the back of her head; a Front Suplex attempt by the Female Shining Star…connects, followed by a Shoot Kick to the chest, a run to the ropes and a Soccer Kick to the middle of the spine. The crowd notices Jenny building momentum and sides with her…but on her Diving Back Elbow attempt later on, Zoe Payne snatches her in mid-air, holds onto her…and CHUCKS her over the top rope and to the arena floor with a sickening splat! Zoe Payne sneers at the writhing Teenage Robot whose pain resonates with the entire building.

Outside of the ring, Zoe Payne makes Jenny's plight worse by lifting her up in a Pumphandle and ramming her into the ring post with a Gutbuster right into it. Zoe gives Jenny a series of knees into her back as well…before moving to the other end and placing Jenny in a Ring Post-Aided Reverse Bow and Arrow Hold! Zoe constricts Jenny's inner chassis and ribcage region with this move, holding it for fifteen seconds before Big Booting Jenny in the head, knocking her back down to the floor. And just as the commentators and crowd proceed to wonder how much this is going to affect Jenny for the duration of the match…they are given even MORE to think about with a Full Nelson Slam…Powerbomb…and Leg-Trap Chokeslam ALL delivered directly against the edge of the ring apron!

With Jenny back inside the ring, the Submission Specialist of the Year shows what provided her with that honor with a variety of submission holds to make Jenny's pain increase multiple-fold – a Pendulum Backbreaker that she held in for a Backbreaker submission…and then dropped into a Sidewalk Slam for a near-fall; an Abdominal Stretch aided and abetted by elbows to the body…that Jenny escapes out of with an Arm Drag only to get taken down hard once more via a Clothesline; an impressive Karelin Lift into a Gutwrench Bear Hug submission with Jenny above the air…that Jenny only escapes by squirming out and Schoolgirl Pinning her…but Zoe kicks out and then picks Jenny up from the ground deadlift-style into a Canadian Backbreaker Rack. Zoe hangs onto this submission for nearly half a minute…before running Jenny into a corner with a Running Inverted Powerslam. Zoe keeps Jenny in the corner and does more work with kicks to the spin and Elbow Smashes in addition. Zoe backs up and gives Jenny a Reverse Avalanche into her back…before applying a Butterfly Lock and rocking Jenny with Muay Thai Knees into her face and a Head Slam into the middle turnbuckle. Jenny flips out of the corner unceremoniously and sits down in front of the turnbuckles…which is the perfect place for her to land for Zoe's Payne Train Running Corner Knee…

…

…except Jenny Drop Toe Holds Zoe into the turnbuckle to stop her instead! With Zoe in the corner with her face against the second buckle, Jenny Dropkicks her in the back of the head…then adds a Slingshot Turnbuckle Dropkick to the back of the head as well. A Back Elbow to the face of Jenny from Zoe cuts off some of the momentum…but as Zoe turns around, Jenny runs into her with a Corner Cross Body that attains enough elevation to land her onto the apron where she can add a Rope-Aided Enzuigiri as well!

…

But as Jenny attempts a Springboard Clothesline, Zoe nails her out of the air with a Jumping Knee Strike! One Rydeen Bomb from the Hitwoman of the RR later…and the match is ALMOST over, but Jenny kicks out of the ensuing pin!

Zoe's assault continues even further with a Slingshot Suplex floated over into a Butterfly Lock, another submission. Jenny tries to wriggle free, but the CCW RR District Leader holds on…and even lifts Jenny up to give her a Butterfly Shoulder Breaker whilst maintaining control of the arms! Zoe performs a Butterfly Gator Roll, stands, and throws her across the ring via a Butterfly Suplex across the squared circle! Jenny tries to battle back after a Deadlift Tiger Suplex connects, the _SSX _veteran attacking methodically…but Jenny's punches from her knees…then from her feet…is hindered, broken, and crushed with a Military Press Slam!

The END's leader has Jenny supine…in perfect position for the Left Mark…

…

…

…but Jenny turns it into a Crucifix Pin just as the elbow comes down! Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…2…2.825 Zoe backward rolls to her feet…

…with Jenny attached to her…allowing her to turn it into a Fireman's Carry! Zoe Payne prepares to put the Teenage Robot in sleep mode…

…

…

…

…but Jenny counters…or rather TRIES to counter with an Inverted Frankensteiner; however, Zoe holds onto Jenny's feet…pulls her back up into an Electric Chair…

…

…grabs her robotic pigtails and turns the Electric Chair BACK into a Fireman's Carry! Zoe goes for the Take a Nap one more time…

…

…

…but Jenny counters in mid-fall into a DDT!

Jenny mounts herself a comeback after a struggle to get back to her feet, the toll of two matches—particularly this one right now—getting to her…and a Spinning Heel Kick blasts Zoe right in the jaw! Jenny delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop and then Front Dropkicks her into the ropes. At the ropes, Jenny gives Zoe one…three…five Knife Edge Chops to the chest…before an Irish Whip is reversed in Zoe's favor, sending Jenny back into the ropes…and Zoe goes for a Back Body Drop but Jenny counters with a Sunset Flip…that Zoe rolls through to her feet. Zoe goes for a Roundhouse Kick to Jenny's skull, but Jenny ducks it, Sweeps Zoe onto her back and nails a Standing Moonsault! Zoe sits up into a Shoot Kick to the chest, and Jenny goes to the ropes…

…to land a Springboard Corkscrew Flip Leg Drop! Jenny hooks a leg on the Hitwoman of the RR: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.87 Zoe kicks out!

Zoe tries to fight back with a Spinning Back Fist…but Jenny corrals the arm of Payne, turns it into a Wrist Lock…runs up a corner and delivers a Springboard Wrist Lock Hurricanrana! As Zoe gets back up, Jenny charges at her and scores with a Crucifix Headscissors…into a Victory Roll pinning combination! The referee goes down to count again…

…

…but Zoe kicks out again! Zoe is sitting up…and Jenny goes for a Shining Apprentice…

…

…but Zoe dodges it, and with Jenny landing prone on the mat, Zoe goes for the Payne-Killer! She goes for the arms after trapping the Nicktoon's legs…

…

…

…but Jenny manages to push off of the canvas and Victory Roll Zoe again to prevent the hold from being applied! This time, though, Zoe rolls through the Victory Roll attempt…stands…and goes for a Wheelbarrow Suplex…

…

…

…but Jenny turns that into a Wheelbarrow Bulldog! Jenny quickly gets back up…and takes advantage of the stunned Payne with an Emerald Flowsion! Jenny covers Zoe, hooking a leg…

…

…

…

…but it's yet another near-fall for the Teenage Robot!

Time passes…and Jenny has Zoe sitting on the top turnbuckle. The Female Shining Star of the Year tries a Super Hurricanrana to the Female Wrestler of the Year…

…

…

…

…but Zoe holds onto Jenny, preventing her from snapping it off…and instead pushes Jenny into a Superbomb flipped into a Facebuster onto the canvas! Jenny's midsection and face take the blow…

…

…and Zoe, as Jenny gets up, DIVES off of the top rope and gives Jenny a Diving Clothesline! Zoe comes back up with an impassioned YELL of fury, and the crowd's mixed reaction of "ZOE PAYNE!" chants and interspersed "SUCKS!" interjections from other fanatics fills up the arena. Zoe grabs Jenny next…

…

…and throws her into the steel ring post shoulder-first! Zoe pulls Jenny out from there and German Suplexes her HIGH and hard across the ring, forcing her into a seated position all the way into the opposite corner. Zoe shouts, "HERE COMES THE F**KING PAYNE!"…

…

…

…and SURGES ahead with the Payne Train into Jenny's face! Zoe pulls Jenny out and away…giving her room to add to the onslaught with the Left Mark! Zoe covers Jenny: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Jenny gets her shoulder up! Zoe scowls…

…

…but about three-quarters of a minute later, she's setting Jenny up for the TAN…

…

…only for Jenny to elbow her way out of the Fireman's Carry. Jenny kicks Zoe in the legs…then gives her a Spinning Back Kick to the gut…

…

…

…but as she is about to run the ropes, Zoe grabs her from behind in an Inverted Facelock…

…

…elevates her BACK into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…and…has her Take a Nap CAUGHT by Jenny as the Teenage Robot grabs the leg on the way down…takes Zoe to the mat and applies an STF! The crowd pops upon seeing this well-performed seamless counter, chanting "JENNY! JENNY! JENNY! JENNY!" Zoe grits her teeth in the hold while Jenny beckons for Payne to tap out…as she yanks back as far as she can…

…

…

…and…Zoe grabs at Jenny's hands…tries to pry them away…

…

…

…

…

…and not only does so, but pinions those hands from her head to the mat, holding Jenny down while elbowing the back of her skull…

…before getting up, ending around and trying to lock in the Payne-Killer again! Jenny senses the danger she is in…and crawls away…

…

…

…forward rolling with a Bodyscissors Takedown…that sends Zoe onto the middle rope neck-first! The crowd realizes the position Zoe is in…

…

…and moments later, so does Jenny! Jenny gets to her feet and hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…only for Zoe to pop from the ropes and snatch the oncoming Jenny and DRILL her with an OUCH Effect! Zoe pins a turned-inside-out Jenny Wakeman: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.935 Jenny gets her shoulder up, much to the contempt of Payne!

An angry Zoe gets to her feet…the crowd chanting "LET'S GO ZOE! / XJ9!" against itself…and Zoe Kawada Kicks Jenny repeatedly in her face and forehead…followed by one…two…three hard One-Handed Facecrushers into the canvas, "almost Gigantic Spike-like", says Collinsworth. Zoe adds more debilitating offense, including an Inverted Front Slam Clutch turned into a Swinging Rib Breaker…

…MORE Kawada Kicks…

…

…and ONE…

…TWO…

…

…

…ALMOST three Repeated Powerbombs in succession, but on the third attempt, Jenny prevents it with punches to the face. Jenny fights valiantly and relentlessly…but Payne refuses to be denied…

…

…and goes for a Running Buckle Bomb…throwing Jenny into a corner…and the Teenage Robot lands SITTING atop the top turnbuckle! She has to lean herself back forward to prevent herself from falling out of the ring…

…but after a fisticuffs exchange, a Zoe Spinning Back Fist sends her crashing onto the ring apron! Jenny gets up there…and Zoe goes for an Outside-In Sleeper Suplex amidst Jenny's struggles…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny kicks her feet as Zoe lifts her inside the ring…

…

…

…and Wakeman ends up stomping onto Zoe's foot as she returns to ground level! That compromises Zoe's grip…

…

…

…and permits Jenny to, out of nowhere, deliver a Gear Grinder! Both women are down as this special match-up with _Regal Rumble _ramifications continues, the crowd in Auburn Hills on its feet…

…

…and Jenny stands…Zoe stands…

…

…

…and Jenny suddenly picks Zoe up and drops her with a DVD! Jenny gets to her feet again…

…

…and hits Zoe with a Shining Apprentice! That allows Jenny to get to the ring apron, adrenaline at a high inside…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny Wakeman lands a Springboard 450 Splash! Jenny hooks both of Zoe's legs: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9575 Zoe Payne kicks out! Jenny holds her head in disarray, all but SURE she had it right there!

Jenny sets Zoe up for the Jenny-Oop…but Zoe Payne lifts Jenny off of the mat for a Double Leg Slam…

…only to spin Jenny around into a Tombstone position…

…

…and then pop Jenny up from there, elevating her all the way up into a Torture Rack! The crowd actually POPS for this transition as Zoe shows how she got to Female Wrestler of the Year status, bending Jenny Wakeman almost in two! The SSX Demon makes Jenny her personal pretzel, and referee Vincent Perry checks to see if Jenny will yield…

…

…

…

…

…but the Teenage Robot hangs tough, refusing to give in just yet! Zoe bends her even FURTHER upon hearing this…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny…thinking quick, spins out of the Torture Rack from Zoe's shoulders into a Tilt-a-Whirl Small Package! The ref, alert, counts 1…2…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Zoe rolls back to her feet…WITH Jenny in her clutches, hoisting her for a Delayed Fisherman Suplex!

…

…

However, Jenny kicks Zoe in the top of the head to prevent such a fate. As Jenny stands on flat ground, Zoe attempts a Roundhouse Kick…but Jenny ducks and this time CONNECTS with the Inverted Frankensteiner! That sends Zoe backing into the ropes…

…

…and Jenny…runs the ropes…

…

…

…

…and hits Zoe with an XJ9 into her back while her opponent is standing up! It's a modification, but to the fans, a welcome one…

…as Jenny now goes to the ring apron…

…

…

…and Springboard Dropkicks Zoe in the back, sending her stumbling onto the middle rope throat-first! Jenny maintains her head of steam and hits the ropes one more time…

…

…

…

…

…

…and SCORES with the XJ9 to the face! Zoe Payne is down in the center of the ring, flat on her back…

…

…

…

…and the Teenage Robot DROPS onto her with a Springboard Frog Splash! With everybody in the arena cheering, Jenny pins Zoe…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and just a SMIDGEON before three, Zoe rolls backwards…

…with Jenny Wakeman in her arms! Zoe STANDS UP with Jenny firmly grasped, and the crowd just LOSES it! Zoe drives three knees into Jenny's kidney area, then lifts her up into a Fireman's Carry from the Front Slam spot…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny avoids the TAN by getting to her feet—only to eat a Roundhouse Kick from Zoe! Zoe picks Jenny up a second time thereafter…

…

…

…

…

…and THIS TIME, Zoe connects with the Take a Nap! Down goes Jenny…and Zoe pins her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.999 Jenny Wakeman gets her shoulder up! Zoe Payne's eyes just light up in utter disbelief and lividness as she glares MACHETES through the referee! Vincent Perry, hand quivering, reaffirms that it is only a near-fall again!

…

And with that knowledge…Zoe Payne takes a deep, agitated breath…

…

…

…

…puts Jenny onto her shoulders one more time…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny pops off of Zoe's shoulders and lands behind her; Zoe turns around and eats a kick to the gut…before Jenny attempts the Jenny-Oop again…

…

…

…

…only for Zoe to Backdrop Jenny…into a Sunset Flip!

…

However still, Zoe remains on her feet, standing her ground…and then she grabs Jenny by the throat with both hands and pulls her off of the mat…into a Reverse STO clutch, perfect positioning for the OUCH Effect…

…

…

…

…but Jenny reverses that, spins free…kicks Zoe in the gut…

…

…

…and not only hits the Jenny-Oop…but hits the Jenny-Oop onto Zoe, dropping her onto the middle rope neck-first in the process! This left Zoe leaning there…and Jenny, knowing this, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before rebounding, she gets hugged from behind by Mystique Sonia, who appears on the ring apron having run out from the back! Jenny is surprised and turns around in shock, seeing her partner…and wondering what's going on and why she was there. Sonia, letting go of Jenny and jumping back down to the floor, holds up her hands and simply says, "I'm only here for support, Jen! Don't worry about me; do your thing!" Jenny was rather baffled…

…

…

…

…but she goes for the XJ9 anyway…

…

…

…

…

…only for Zoe Payne to snatch her legs in the Tiger Feint Kick try, pulling Jenny away…and transitioning and planting Zoe with a Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster! From here, the SSX Demon applies the Payne-Killer, trapping the legs and finally getting the arms locked up in the Double Chickenwing! With Sonia watching in concern, Zoe does her best to tear the Teenage Robot asunder…and Jenny shakes her head, struggling in the grip…trying to hang on…

…

…

…

…but Zoe Payne shows no relent, no remorse! She pulls even more on the submission hold, Jenny's screams of pain loudening further…

…

…

…

…

…and eventually, Wakeman has no choice but to submit! The bell rings and Zoe Payne lets go of the Payne-Killer after giving Jenny seven more seconds to tap out even more…as the Rookie Revolutionary is declared victorious, much to the delight of Cris Collinsworth. Jeremy, meanwhile, brings up that Sonia's momentary appearance may have taken precious seconds away from Jenny to deliver the XJ9 and win…but Cris is quick to mention that the end result was never in any doubt regardless. Zoe Payne gets her hand raised…

…

…Mystique Sonia helps Jenny out of the ring and to the back…

…

…

…and Zoe…has something to say as she demands, and is granted, another microphone.

Zoe Payne, between pants, says that between _CCW Ozone 1 _and the present day, the name Zoe Payne has become synonymous with a number of attributes…from a wide of array of vicious strikes…to the most tormenting arsenal of submissions out of anyone in the business…to an unparalleled way with words that stirs the pot more often than otherwise…but the one trait of hers that gets overlooked even today is her savvy. She goes on to say that although by virtue of her making Jenny Wakeman (and here she claps her wrist to emphasize the point) tap out, the _Regal Rumble _Females Championship Match is slated to become a Triple Threat contest…she herself was not going to be the person being added to the match. "And that's not 100% by choice, although it IS with intent; it is by NECESSITY…" Zoe explains. She says that the debate on whether or not she can win the big one is not so much a debate as it is a series of rhetorical questions because if there's one thing that's been proven endlessly, it's that that Title should already BE around her waist. "But the story of the workhorse getting that elusive Title opportunity for herself…and then for the day to come when it's time for that match to take place…and SOMEONE out of the equation sticks themselves into her business and screws her right at the last second as it's ALL in her grasp…well, from Reggie Rocket…to Emmy herself, that story's been played out. And I'm not going to just transparently provide the stage for an encore of that to happen—no, that's not how it's gonna be. Not THIS time. This time, when I get my rightful Championship Match, it's gonna be on MY terms, MEANING that you're looking the woman who's going to lay claim to the title of Best of the Best at _Pride &amp; Glory_…with a Diamond in the Mine Briefcase to boot. And it is through THAT…that I'm going to do what's been LONG overdue and at what I deem the right place and what I deem the right time: decorate myself with GOLD." This proclamation gets a mixed reaction of 60% cheers and 40% boos…though Zoe couldn't give a damn less. She simply keeps talking, adding that despite all of that, she wasn't going to make this victory over the 2014 Female Shining Star of the Year seem meaningless because of necessity. She won, she made Jenny Wakeman submit…and therefore, as merited, in the Females Title Match at the PPV, there would indeed be an END presence…

…

…

"…and that presence…will be Lucy…van…Pelt."

Zoe chucks the microphone down and exits the ring with these words, leaving everyone to recognize and ponder it all. The message, at the end of the day, was clear: Zoe Payne was going to get what was hers…and one way or another, the Females Championship was coming to The END.

* * *

_**Techno-Tongue Talk After the Match (Again)**_

Jenny paces around while Sonia is walking backstage, back to her locker room to where her belongings are…and eventually the Teenage Robot approaches the Heroine 108 with a look of dejection and bemusement merging together. Jenny talks to Sonia, saying that she didn't expect her to come out to the ring like that all of a sudden. "Not like I minded having a friend out there," Jenny says, "but I thought you were sticking to the back where I left you, and on top of that, it was pretty poor timing to show up there—I was about to deliver the XJ9!"

Sonia shifts her lips to the side and says, "…Well, I mean…I was TELLING you not to go for the move, but you went for it anyway! And then Zoe countered it! Maybe you should have listened…"

Jenny responds by noting that Zoe was on the ropes for a generous amount of time and, had she gone for the XJ9 earlier instead of dealing with the intruding Sonia, she could have connected and had a chance. "Why did you come out like that to get involved?" Jenny asks.

"Hey, I wanted to just, you know…check on you and all, see if you were okay," Sonia says. "It WAS your second match of the night, and between May, Dawn and…the Powerpuffs…you had to have been fatigued and a little hurt beforehand. But you STILL had to do the match with her, so…" Sonia shrugs.

Jenny frowns and shakes her head. She holds Sonia by the air shoulders. "Sone, I had an opportunity to lock a ONE-ON-ONE Title match for myself, and now it's GONE! It's gone! It's a Triple Threat again, and after _Pandemonium_, that's not what I wanted!"

Sonia says she understands…but Commissioner Gordon added that stipulation to the match with Zoe because of Jenny being in the TPL…which, as she emphasizes again, was JENNY'S idea…"so maybe this isn't MY fault, and really you brought it on yourself." Jenny's look at Sonia changes as she hears this, not exactly a fan of this remark on her part…but Sonia keeps talking, adding that Jenny should keep in mind that she still has a Title Match at _Regal Rumble_ right now, and she didn't LOSE much over that much (making sure to "subtly" gesture to her own head and hair as she says this)…

…

"…and it's not like there is any SHAME in losing to ZOE PAYNE," Sonia states…and at THAT moment, Jenny, in her head, realizes what it is that Sonia is getting at, and why she did what she did, the significance of it. And that off-puts her FURTHER…

…

…

…

…before Sonia puts a hand on Jenny's shoulder and speaks: "Oh, but, uhhh…what was it? Ah! …Don't let this send you to oblivion, okay? Okay…?" Sonia, after this…concerned counsel, walks off to continue to her locker room, while Jenny watches her partner continue walking…and her hand almost clenches into a fist, but she keeps it open…twitching but still open for right now.

* * *

_**A Rocket Flares Up Even More**_

Reggie Rocket is hammering a fist against the closed office door of CCW Commissioner James Gordon, SHOUTING for him to open up because she has something to talk about NOW. She was ENRAGED, nearly denting the door…which prompts Annie Frazier, standing beside her, to warn her of the possible damage she could be doing to the natural elemental wood of the entrance. That only elicits a loud snarl from Rocket, who explains to Annie the gravity of this and "why [she's] so agg."

"The END gets in now; Zoe WON…the freaking donkey won—wonderful, wonderful as it is, right? And then she decides because she's ZOE FREAKING PAYNE or something that she can just call the shots and give swamp hog VAN PELT the shot now? Now SHE gets the Title match slot? And they want to barney about EMMY with Emily Elizabeth? Like THIS isn't politics? Like THIS isn't borderline tyrannical? It's f**kin' FOOBAR, Frazier, and you KNOW IT, right?!" Reggie yells. "Need I remind you, in case you need another reason, that THAT'S the girl who's heading into Diamond in the Mine instead of YOU?"

Annie frowns especially at this, knowing how close SHE was to that match…and sighing. "…You're right. I KNOW you're right. …I was just hoping you wouldn't take it out on the door. It has a life too, you know; it didn't do anything to US…or at least…anything like what WE have to do…"

Reggie continues pounding at the door, waiting for Gordon to open up already…while Annie suggests that maybe James is absent from his office at the moment…

…

…

…

…but before Annie or Reggie can hypothesize as to where else the Commissioner may be, they are blindsided by The incoming END, Bella Swan and Lucy van Pelt the first to take the scene as Lucy runs Reggie into a wall and Bella storms Annie with punches. Reggie starts fighting back on Lucy with Back Clubs and knees and punches…but a quick one-two punch to the gut and Gutwrench Suplex onto the floor slows Reggie down, and Bella catches a Frazier Crane Kick and throws her leg HARD against the brick wall, sending a shockwave before she gives Annie an STO! Bella and Lucy both mount Annie and Reggie with punches…and the latter two put their hands up to block and fight back…

…Frazier even able to catch one strike and flip it around into an Anaconda Vise! Annie yanks back on the submission, fighting back for dear life…

…

…but then she receives a HUGE Running Knee Strike from Zoe Payne, who had just returned from the ring to the back! Annie is left laying, Bella freed…while Reggie RAKES Lucy's eyes and starts throwing punches at her…until Zoe grabs Reggie by the head and hair as she is starting to get up, sending her FACE-FIRST into Commissioner Gordon's door with an OUCH Effect! Reggie is down now, moving significantly less…

…while Annie is starting to stand…just in time for Bella to wall jump and NAIL Annie with a Beautiful Nightmare she can't evade or catch this time! Annie is dazed…which allows Lucy to wipe her eyes, regain her vision and pummel Annie with a Birchwood Bullhammer! That sends Annie right towards Zoe, who picks her up onto the shoulders and DROPS her with a vicious TAN, sending her right beside Reggie on the cold, hard ground. The END all huddle together, inspecting their handiwork…

…while Commissioner Gordon NOW opens his door, saying he was fielding an important phone call—and then noticing the carnage that has played out outside of his office. Bella looks at the Commissioner, who sees Annie and Reggie's barely-mobile bodies…and says, "They wanted to say hi." With that, The END walks off, Zoe putting an arm around Lucy's shoulders along the way…while Gordon checks out Rocket and Frazier, the latter twitching involuntarily…and the latter busted open YET AGAIN from being sent into Gordon's door, which one can notice does indeed have a marking on it that was not there before. Reggie slowly lifts up her head, not very far from the ground…but with teeth gritted so hard, one could almost see and hear them shattering in her mouth.

* * *

_**Main Event: "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [c] vs. Sansa Stark for the CCW Females Championship**_

With Gwen's cult's attempts at overriding their goddess's second Title defense rendered moot and void, the Alpha Bitch has to put her gold on the line for the second time in the evening…with bruised body parts, a swollen jaw and mouth, and general exhaustion from her match with Carrie earlier in the night. Sansa Stark, given the Championship Match to replace the laid-out Julie Makimoto, is primed to do what she couldn't do at _Pandemonium _with her sister Arya: become Champion…FEMALES Champion to be precise.

And all signs were pointing to her pulling it off.

Gwen has a choice: play things tentatively or charge right in…and she appears to do the former…lulling Sansa into approaching…until she throws a rogue right hand at Sansa—that Stark sees coming as she steps back and away from it! Gwen grits her teeth—the ones she has left—and goes for a right hand again, but Sansa avoids once more. Gwen continues to look for the first strike…but eventually Sansa gives her an Uppercut to the gut, followed by a Snapmare and relentless Elbows to the clavicle, shoulders and neck of the Females Champ! After approximately thirty Elbows, Sansa Soccer Kicks Gwen in the spine and builds her upper hand. An Irish Whip from Sansa permits her to deliver a Pop-Up Flapjack, followed quickly by a kick to the side of Gwen's body as soon as she lands. Sansa maintains her offense…but Gwen, crafty as she can be, tries to sneak a win with an end-around into a Schoolgirl, and, later, a Small Package…neither of which getting the job done; and in fact, off of the Small Package, Sansa rolls to her feet and reverses it into a Corner Suplex, sending Gwen into the turnbuckles and folding her up!

With Gwen against the corner, Sansa runs at her and gives her an Inverted Face Wash, the running boot to the back of the head instead of the front. Sansa pulls Gwen up to the top rope…and then hits her with a Back Superplex! Sansa covers Gwen…but somehow only gets a near-fall as Gwen kicks out! While the crowd is surprised, Sansa opts to bring things to an end with a Cradle Piledriver attempt…but Gwen kicks her feet to prevent it and manages to pick Sansa up…into a Celtic Cross attempt…

…that Sansa in turn reverses into a Sunset Flip…then pulls Gwen up off of the canvas and drops her with an Alley-Oop instead! Gwen rests on her belly groaning in pain, her jaw hitting the mat on the way down…and Sansa hits the ropes and stomps on Gwen, hits the opposite ropes and stomps on her again. Sansa goes for and delivers a Gutwrench Suplex, and the crowd is enjoying watching Sansa in the ascendancy. Gwen tries everything she can to save her skin, throwing punches at Sansa's gut while kneeling…but Sansa backs away from one and gives Gwen a Kneelift to the face. Sansa pulls Gwen up for the Royal Butterfly…

…

…but Gwen manages to kick Sansa in the stomach to fight back, showing some signs of life. Gwen manages to get back to her feet and Dropkick Sansa in the knee while in the Butterfly position. Gwen issues one…two…three…four Dropkicks to Sansa's left knee…

…but Sansa Stark will not be denied, as she hangs onto Gwen, powers through and lifts Gwen back up, wrenching on the Elevated Butterfly Lock with a series of hops in the center of the ring…and in fact completes the Royal Butterfly! Sansa goes for another pinfall…but Gwen kicks out once again!

Sansa Stark shakes her head…but after her own surprise settles out, she goes to apply a Sharpshooter to Gwen Ten…and manages to get it locked in despite Gwen's swatting attempts to prevent it! Sansa pulls back on the submission maneuver…as Jonathan on commentary surmises the plausibility of an Auburn Hills Screwjob, even instructing referee Scott van Buren to "channel his inner Hebner"…

…

…but Gwen bites on her own hand to hold back the urge to quit! The Alpha Bitch scratches and claws at the canvas beneath her, wanting a reprieve…and managing to get it with a lunge at the middle rope, snatching it with urgency…

…and then, as Sansa reluctantly lets go of her hold, Gwen transfers into a surprise Tarantula to Sansa in the ropes! Gwen uses the entire five-count to her advantage because she needs to get something going for herself…and once she lets go, Gwen sits on the ring apron and catches her breath. Sansa holds her right shoulder and ambles over to Gwen, albeit with an ache…and Gwen receives her with a Stunner Hotshot, holding onto her head and neck on the way down! Gwen holds onto the modified Cravate…hits another…then ANOTHER Stunner Hotshot…then leaps back over the ropes and into the ring, landing behind Sansa…and gives her a surprise Magic Backbreaker!

With Sansa down, holding onto her back…Gwen goes for the Alakazam…

…

…but Sansa lifts Gwen up and counters it into a Spinebuster! From here, Sansa wants another Sharpshooter…but Gwen puts up more of a fight to keep it from getting locked in, already knowing the pain of the maneuver once before. Sansa bends down to give Gwen punches to the ailing mouth…but Gwen snags a handful of Sansa's hair and yanks at it to deter her long enough to lose progress…and allow the Champion to battle back with an Alpha Bitch Slap! One rise and Dropkick from Gwen later, the self-professed goddess is heading for the top rope…

…

…

…but Gwen's Diving Leg Drop is errant too! It seems that everything Gwen does gets her only momentary offense, but delays the inevitable each time, as Al Michaels notes! Sansa Stark capitalizes quickly with a Full Nelson Bomb…and transition and turnaround into a Queen Suplex! Sansa flashes a half-smirk half-scowl, enjoying a position few get to enjoy…

…and she enjoys it even more by picking Gwen up and flinging her into the turnbuckles with a Turnbuckle Crucifix Powerbomb! Gwen bounces off of the buckles with a yell…and then gets picked up and dropped in the center of the ring with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam! Sansa stands…measures the groggy Tennyson as she begins to stand, the crowd on its feet as well…

…

…

…but on the Lannister Kick from Sansa, Gwen moves and raises her arms to shield her face…causing Sansa to kick the air and her breadbasket to make a full-on collision with Gwen's blocking arms! Sansa goes down covering her pelvic area, and the Auburn Hills crowd IMMEDIATELY jumps on this, crying out for a DQ for a Low Blow…but Gwen adamantly shouts, "I WAS BLOCKING MY FACE! SHE DID THAT TO HERSELF! NOT MY FAULT! NOT MY FAULT—I WAS PROTECTING MYSELF ONLY!"

…

…To the dismay of the audience, referee Scott van Buren elects not to call for the DQ, as it was not an offensive maneuver from Gwen that caused the inadvertent low strike…and Gwen takes advantage by quickly knocking Sansa down as she tries to get up with a huge Clothesline! And for the first time in the contest…Gwen actually has firm control.

Gwen maintains this firm control with punches to the forehead, Elbow Drops, and knees to the side of Sansa's head, making sure to wear her down. Then, Gwen gives her a series of more Elbow Drops to the stomach, then stomps to the stomach as well…and then stomps to the right leg and left leg of the Lady of Winterfell respectively, screaming about how a goddess was not meant to be dominated…and now it was HER turn to do what she does best. Gwen continues her offensive spree with three Facebusters against the elder Stark Sister…followed by a Jumping Knee Drop to the back of the head. Gwen hits the ropes and delivers a Sliding Dropkick to the right side of Sansa's face…before hitting the opposite ropes and hitting a Sliding Dropkick to the left side, then a Leg Drop to the back of Sansa's neck. Gwen motions for Sansa to try to stand…and as she gets to her knees, Gwen delivers a Running Cross Body to her back, putting her down face and chest-first into the canvas! More elbows to the side of Sansa's head ensue…and Gwen allows Sansa to try standing up again. Gwen waits…and this time Sansa gets to one knee…before Gwen drops her with a Leg Drop Bulldog! Gwen splays her arms as it's her turn to take delight in all of this. As Sansa starts to try standing up again…Gwen positions herself on the middle rope…and Missile Dropkicks Sansa in the back of her head as she gets to her knees again. This time, the roles are reversed; Gwen isn't letting Sansa get out of the blocks…

…and as Sansa tries to use the ropes to pull herself up, that trend continues as Gwen slides between her legs and trips her by the legs, pulling her out of the ring. Gwen yanks Sansa hard onto her back on the ringside floor…and Catapults her into a barricade, leaving Sansa to fall gut-first!

Sansa coughs profusely and tries to recover…but Gwen runs into her with a High Knee that causes Sansa to fly over the barricade and into the crowd! Gwen stands atop the security wall and takes a moment to hold up one finger for First and Only as the crowd boos…and every attempt by Sansa to pull herself up by the wall is met by a stomp onto her hand…until Sansa grabs Gwen's leg and PULLS her, causing the Alpha Bitch to fall spine-first onto the top of the barricade! Al notes that Gwen is getting TOO cocky for her own good, being the one who's in her second match of the night…while Jonathan muses that Gwen just can't help herself, and maybe that's good at the end of the day because it makes the fall so much sweeter to see knowing how much pride preceded it. As Gwen struggles to stand…Sansa drills her with a Roundhouse Kick from the other end of the wall out of nowhere! After a moment, Sansa grabs Gwen by the shoulders…and the Lady of Winterfell gives Gwen a dozen Overhand Chops to the chest, shades of Sheamus's Beats of the Bodhran…before clutching Gwen in an Elevated Double Chicken Wing…and dropping her with a Facebuster onto the floor. With Gwen writhing, Sansa tries to climb back over the barricade to the ringside area again…but Gwen snaps up, grabs Sansa by an arm, and yanks her into an Arm Drag off of the barricade into the ring apron, Sansa's back smacking the edge of the ring frame with a vengeance!

Gwen sits down against the barricade again, this impact setting in as she catches her breath. Gwen picks Sansa back up and pushes her inside the ring…delivering a Vaulting Knee Stomp to the middle of the spine along the way. Gwen holds her knee onto Sansa's back and applies a Sleeper Hold on the canvas, making sure to rake her arm across Sansa's face a few times before cinching the hold right in. Gwen pulls back on the Sleeper, wrenching on Sansa's back as well…but Sansa is not willing to quit. Gwen, seeing this, rakes her arm across Sansa's face a few more times before reapplying the hold…

…

…

…

…but Sansa from here employs a very adept counter, reaching back, grabbing Gwen's head and performing a Modified Snapmare that puts Gwen's shoulders down and allows Sansa to hook one leg and pin the Champ! Referee Scott van Buren counts the fall…but First and Only remains alive as a surprised Gwen kicks out! Gwen immediately stands, and expresses her distaste for recent events with a Double Foot Stomp to the back of Sansa's head, bashing her into the canvas! Sansa's attempt to kneel after this is thwarted by an Enzuigiri. Gwen later goes for a Running Crucifix Powerbomb…and unlike against Carrie White earlier, she connects! Gwen goes into a cover of her own…but Sansa kicks out!

Gwen goes for a Reverse Bloody Sunday onto Sansa, shades of Prince Devitt…but Sansa drops to her knees and powers up to her feet…with Gwen in an Oklahoma position! Sansa carries Gwen across the ring…and drops her with a Running Powerslam! Both women have to catch their bearings briefly…but now it is Sansa taking over with a series of Clotheslines and Polish Hammers to the chest, then a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker…landed and then spun into a Tilt-a-Whirl Uranage Slam! THAT move gets a loud pop from the crowd! Moments later, Sansa picks Gwen up…and gives her a Samoan Drop that gets a near-fall.

A Super Falcon Arrow from Sansa Stark to Gwen Ten from the corner to the center of the ring ALSO gets a near fall as the elder Stark Sister does more and more to bring the bout closer to an end. Sansa wonders to herself just how Gwen could be surviving through all of this…but one Lady Slayer could bring it all to a conclusion. Sansa applies the Rear Waist Lock…spins it into a Wrist Lock…and goes for the Short-Arm Lariat…

…

…

…but Gwen gives Sansa a Big Boot to block it! Sansa staggers back, staying on her feet…and Gwen runs into Sansa with a Spear attempt that Sansa ABSORBS, catching Gwen in a Front Facelock…and turning it into a Brainbuster! Sansa gets to her feet as Gwen proceeds to rise…

…

…and as Gwen sits up she eats a BIG Shining Wizard to the face, followed up by a SECOND one as Gwen gets to her knees! Sansa covers Gwen after these two hard strikes…but Gwen gets her shoulder up!

Sansa, shaking her head and scowling, looks down at the Females Champion…gives her two stomps to the chest…and then starts walking to a corner and climbing to the top rope. Sansa stays on the top turnbuckle…measures her target…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Shooting Star Press…but Gwen rolls out of harm's way! Sansa lands onto her feet somehow…but takes a Russian Leg Sweep from Gwen from behind that sends her into the turnbuckles! Gwen takes some time to capture her breath again…before crawling some ways away from Sansa and raising her hands, shouting, "I'M MAKING HISTORY!" before running into Sansa with a Kneecapitation…then a second Kneecapitation…then a THIRD Kneecapitation…then a FOURTH Kneecapitation…then a FIFTH Kneecapitation! Sansa drops to a seated position…and Gwen, fighting for her life, gives Sansa a SIXTH Kneecapitation into her shoulders! Gwen, like a ferocious animal, just keeps on coming at Sansa with knees, delivering Kneecapitations SEVEN…EIGHT…and NINE into Sansa as she is sitting! The Lady of Winterfell's eyes look glazed over…and Gwen just curses aloud as Sansa pulls herself up one more time…

…

…

…

…and Gwen runs to give Sansa a TENTH Kneecapitation as she gets up…

…but on this one, Sansa CATCHES Gwen's knees and holds her in the air! Gwen's eyes go wide as she realizes she's been caught…and she can't imagine HOW…

…

…but Sansa…from holding onto Gwen's legs…pushes her down so she is upside-down in the _Game of Thrones _character's clutches…

…now into PILEDRIVER position…as Gwen flails her arms in utter disbelief…

…

…and Sansa…steps over both of Gwen's arms and plants her with a Belly-to-Back Mat Slam…before rolling back to her feet while STILL HANGING ON…

…

…grabs Gwen Gotch-Style and delivers the Cradle Piledriver! Both girls are down as the punishment of the match sets in…but the Lady of Winterfell, after thirty seconds, is able to turn Gwen over and pin her…

…

…

…but the Alpha Bitch kicks out in the nick of time!

Everyone in the building is either upset or livid, knowing that this matchup continues and that First and Only is SOMEHOW not over yet! Sansa gives Gwen one more glare, one more look…

…

…

…

…picks her up…holds her from behind…

…

…spins her out…

…

…

…and…Gwen ducks the Lady Slayer, runs up a corner…

…performs a Springboard Moonsault from the middle rope…lands onto her feet and grabs Sansa by the head in a Front Facelock and turns that into the Alakazam! Cris Collinsworth loses it as he praises this adept and unbelievable counter! And Gwen…getting her shot in…the one shot she needed…

…

…covers Sansa…and gets the 1…2…

…

…

…2.9975 Sansa gets her shoulder up! Gwen is thunderstruck; her ace in the hole didn't pan out, as Sansa is still alive! Gwen's hands start to shake…as she looks down at Sansa Stark…her resilience becoming more and more vexing as she watches…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch waits for Sansa to rise…stamping her foot with gritted teeth. She was NOT going to allow Sansa to ruin all of this all for her…

…

…

…

…and Sansa…gets to her feet…

…

…

…and walks RIGHT into Kennelly's Kiss! Gwen even blows a kiss to the motionless body of the Lady of Winterfell before going down for another pin…

…

…

…

…

…but for the second time, Sansa kicks out, and Gwen pitches an absolute fit! Gwen tenderizes the mat with her fists, then goes to a neutral corner and kicks the bottom turnbuckle and punches the top one, leaving a streak of blood as she walks around the ring, oozing it from her nether region. Gwen flops to her back and bangs the back of her head against the ground, then Headbutts the canvas, then punches it more, then gets up, runs the ropes endlessly for ten seconds before dropping to her knees and just SCREAMING at the top of her lungs, all but COMPLETELY unraveling before everybody. The Females Champion picks Sansa up…

…

…and places her onto the top rope, onto the top turnbuckle before climbing up after her. Gwen, after a struggle and more cursing, goes for a SUPER Alakazam this time…

…

…

…

…but Sansa blocks it…fights back with Elbow Strikes to the sides of Gwen's head…

…

…and then Clotheslines Gwen off of the turnbuckles and back to the canvas! Gwen tumbles…and then stumbles back to stand…

…

…

…and Sansa leaps off of the top rope and gives Gwen an AMAZING Diving Shooting Star Clothesline! The crowd is absolutely IN AWE of this show of athleticism from Sansa, as the daughter of Eddard Stark feels herself closing in. She picks Gwen Tennyson up…

…

…goes for the Lady Slayer…

…

…

…and…has her Wrist Lock reversed! Gwen attempts to turn it into a Bloody Sunday, an Arm-Hook version of the Alakazam…

…

…but Sansa twists the arm right back…

…

…and…before swinging the Lady Slayer, Gwen pokes Sansa in the eyes! Gwen sneers, and grabs the doubled-over Stark…

…

…

…and goes for the Hocus Pocus…

…

…but Sansa breaks out of the Back-to-Back Double Underhook and pushes Gwen…pulls her back…

…

…and connects with the Lady Slayer, turning Gwendolyn inside-out! Gwen lands onto her chest…MOTIONLESS…

…

…

…and Sansa Stark turns her over and covers! Referee Scott van Buren counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9995 Gwen gets her foot onto the bottom rope, and van Buren sees it, calling for the rope break as a result! The crowd initially EXPLODES into cheers, thinking that there was a three-count, not seeing Gwen lift up her shoulder…but Sansa's clutching of her hair and glaring at the referee along with van Buren pointing to the ropes lets the crowd know that the Females Championship has NOT changed hands, the rope break preventing it from happening! Sansa lets out a grievous SCREAM as she mentally beats herself up for her mistake. She asks herself what has to be done NOW…knowing that she HAS TO be close…

…

…

…and she rolls to the outside of the ring…looks down…

…

…

…

…and the Lady of Winterfell starts to pry the ringside matting off of the floor, revealing the pure concrete underneath it! Sansa moves the pads away from the ground, towards the barricade, towards the steel ring steps…and then Sansa pulls Gwen by the legs out of the ring, right in front of the exposed ground. The elder Stark Sister pulls Gwendolyn up…

…

…and hooks her arms in a Butterfly Hold, with the Standing Headscissors in addition. Sansa lifts Gwen up…

…

…

…

…

…but her possible Tiger Driver attempt onto the concrete floor is hindered…stalled…prohibited…

…

…

…

…

…and ultimately broken up by Gwen ramming Sansa's back into the edge of the ring apron once…twice…three times! On the third time, Sansa loses her hold on Gwen's arms…

…

…

…and Gwen picks Sansa up over the shoulder…

…

…

…

…

…and SHE drops Sansa onto the concrete flooring with a Celtic Cross! Sansa is put onto the back of her head with a desperate vengeance, Gwen reeling on the ground as well in front of a worried crowd, letting out a few coughs…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen, after thirty-five seconds, uses the security barricade to stand herself up…before picking Sansa up and shoving her back inside the ring. Once Gwen returns to the squared circle as well, Sansa…is barely moving…

…

…

…and …and makes a slow cutthroat gesture…reminiscent of someone ELSE…

…

…

…before picking Sansa up…in a Pumphandle position…

…

…

…hoisting her up, holding her upside down…

…

…

…

…and giving Sansa Stark a TOMBSTONE FROM HELL! Gwen looks up to the sky with arms splayed…an exulting look on her face…before putting Sansa's arms over her shoulders in Deadman's position, pinning her with her tongue hanging out…and the ref has no choice but to count: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99985 Sansa gets her shoulders up, and the entire building is FLABBERGASTED—the crowd having compromised its hope, and Gwen Tennyson thinking it was already all over but the shouting! Gwen's eyes bug out of her head as rather than a tantrum, Gwen is now just FROZEN with her eyes poking nearly out of their sockets. Gwen wipes her face….wipes it again…wipes it one more time…and slaps her own face repeatedly before slinking backwards into a corner, Sansa holding her neck but still starting to move on the mat.

…

Gwen starts to look across the ring…and secretly plot, secretly await…

…

…

…

…

…and…as Sansa stands…and turns around…

…

…Gwen charges for a Spear…

…

…

…

…only to collapse before she can get to her! The rigor of being in two matches as impactful as these was catching up to her now…and Sansa, seeing Gwen vulnerable, wastes no time in BLASTING her with a Lannister Kick! Gwen spills backward, reverse somersaulting from the impact of the maneuver…

…and Sansa looks around…looks above…circles the shellacked Females Champ of the World…

…

…

…

…

…and Sansa walks over to the Alpha Bitch…picks Gwen up…

…

…applies the Double Wrist Lock from the rear…backswings her outward, other arm ready…

…

…

…but when Gwen gets whipped out, on the backswing she gives Sansa a thumb to the eye! Sansa is blinded…

…and Gwen zips around Sansa's body to execute a Schoolgirl Pin…while snatching a hold of Stark's tights! Referee Scott van Buren drops down to count: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! And Gwen Tennyson RETAINS the CCW Females Championship for the SECOND TIME in the night! No words can adequately describe the heat in the building; it's practically Chernobyl in America! But Gwen Tennyson just finds it the perfect background noise to her triumph, grabbing her Title Belt and holding it up high and proudly. The pressure was off…and with the pressure off, it was indignant gloating time.

"TRY HARDER, GORDON! I DARE YOU! TRY AGAIN AFTER SEEING THIS! YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Gwen backs up the ramp and shouts with a semi-smirk, exhausted but victorious, adrenaline settling within her as it all starts to come together. "PUT THE WHOLE WORLD AGAINST ME, AND I'LL WIN IT EVERY TIME!" The crowd was NOT HAPPY…

…

…but the unhappiest person is right behind Gwen…Arya Stark. The younger Stark isn't too pleased with Gwen effectively screwing over her sister, the rake of the eyes and the pulling of the tights sealing that deal…and as Gwen turns around and sees her, she instinctively backs away…

…

…before throwing a punch, only for Arya to block it and Shoot Kick her in the chest! Gwen falls back, and Arya goes after her with strike upon strike, kicking her against the ring apron before using her boot to choke Gwen against the edge of the ring and Head Slamming her into the apron once…twice…thrice…and then gives her an Exploder Suplex into the steel ring steps!

Arya pushes Gwen back inside the ring…and gives her a Springboard Double Foot Stomp to the chest! She runs over to Sansa…and tells her that the Starks aren't leaving the ring without giving Gwen Ten a wintry sendoff. With that, Sansa nods…and as Gwen pulls herself together in a corner, Arya BLASTS her with a Flying Needle! Gwen recoils towards Sansa, who picks Gwen up in a Backdrop Driver position…and Arya compounds the maneuver with a Jumping Bulldog Lariat as well!

The Stark Sisters pull Gwen Tennyson up…and they go for Chasing the Direwolf…

…

…

…

…but before they can level the Alpha Bitch, they are swarmed by eight members of Gwen Tennyson's cult! The Stark Sisters do their damnedest to fight back, but with so many druids eventually they are slowed down…and once Kai Green hits the ring and delivers a Springboard 720 Gamengiri to Sansa Stark, the advantage is well in the cult's hand…

…

…

…until Koldblooded runs down to the ring! Skarlet and Mileena hit the ring with steel chairs in their hands, whacking away at anything with a cloak! Cult members go down left and right, leaving Gwen Tennyson groggy in the middle of the ring while Arya Stark Shoot Kicks Kai Green in the chest repeatedly in a corner, followed by Forearm Smashes and even a Headbutt. Arya then grabs Kai by the head and prepares to step off of the middle turnbuckle to turn it into a Tornado DDT into the Guillotine, dubbed Eddard's Guillotine…

…

…while Mileena and Skarlet measure Gwen Ten with chairs in hand, thinking Conchairto! The two Kombatants raise their chairs…

…

…

…while Kai Green…counters Arya's Guillotine try…

…shoving her away…causing her to knock Gwen Tennyson away inadvertently…

…

…causing Mileena and Skarlet's Conchairto to his Arya instead of Gwen! The younger Stark is down, clutching her head severely…while Koldblooded look at Arya in deep concern, the whole thing being an accident just like _Pandemonium_…

…

…

…and then, Kai grabs Mileena from behind and drops him with the Revelation! Skarlet sees this and tries to pursue Kai, but one of the downed cult members grabs her feet, tripping her up…

…

…and allowing Kai to grab her and give her a Running Jumping Neckbreaker! Kai helps Gwen Tennyson up while another druid hands her the Females Championship Belt…and as Gwen stands, she notices Skarlet and Sansa starting to slowly get up. Gwen grips her gold tightly…and runs them BOTH down one after another with Belt shots to the face! Kai Green and Gwen's cult, recollecting themselves slowly, nod and applaud as they are the only ones standing…

…

…but that isn't enough for the Alpha Bitch, who, to the chagrin of the audience, picks up a microphone. She growls that she is sick and tired of the running gag of her moments of glory being undermined for everyone else's amusement. It happened at the FWAs when she won Villainess of the Year and Emmy won Heroine of the Year immediately afterward…it happened when she went 4-0 at the FWAs and then got driven through a spotlight…it happened earlier in the night after she beat Carrie White…but it WOULD NOT happen now, she vows, after she had just done what NO OTHER CCW CHAMPION had done before her and defended her Championship twice in the same night. And for even the effort to do so being put forth…now more than ever with the shape of the horizon…SOMEONE had to be her lamb. She then looks around the ring…and starts pointing to the bodies of Sansa, Arya, Skarlet and Mileena. "Eenie…meenie…minie…moe…"

…

…

Twenty seconds later, after an Eenie Meenie Minie Moe recital wheel…

…

…

…Gwen's finger ends up on Arya Stark. She looks to her disciples and gives them the nod. Two druids walk over to her and push her out of the ring, carrying her to the steel ring steps…

…while two more druids pick up said steel steps from their base and moves the base out of the way, leaving the ring post bare. Gwen glares at Arya, the girl who tried to ruin her moment in her eyes…tells the druids to put the steel steps to Arya's neck…

…

…

…

…and with their assistance, Gwen pushes Arya into the steel ring post, driving the steel steps into the post and jamming Arya's windpipe on the recoil! Arya doesn't even have the ability to yell out as she drops to the ground, clutching her neck in agony as she is having active trouble breathing, her windpipe SHATTERED.

Gwen Tennyson sneers at the writhing Arya Stark…and one of the druids swipes away the camera from a nearby cameraman, pushing him down and then positioning the camera onto Gwen and the downed Arya. Gwen puts a boot onto Arya's throat…and says into the camera, "MY PRIDE…MY GLORY…"

…

…

And then she STOMPS onto Arya's throat, an audible CRACK being heard up close on camera as her foot is driven into Stark's trachea! Arya wheezes heavily, her own breathing mechanisms failing her as the Alpha Bitch looks down at the younger Stark sibling with a stoic glare…while Kai Green has a sick, unconcealed grin of glee on her face as she does the sign of the cross with her hand. The cult eventually makes its way collectively up the ramp…

…while Commissioner Gordon walks onto the stage with a look of pure anger in his face. Gwen meets him on the apron and smirks, as if to say, "What now?" She repeats to him words of earlier, "What happens when you're out of heroes?"

And Gordon simply replies, "Gwendolyn…this is a state of emergency…and mark my words – your highway to Hell…has only gotten STARTED."

Gwen scowls…briefly before giving Gordon another smile—a more unhinged one this time around—before taking her leave with herself, Kai Green and her cult (Kai exchanging a glance of her own at the Commissioner too before exiting)…leaving Gordon to walk down the ramp to check on Arya. The recovering Koldblooded and Sansa Stark are joined by him as well as medical technicians as they all rush over to see the condition of Arya, whose troubles breathing have only worsened. EMTs arrive with a stretcher and an oxygen mask, and they are seen treating Arya while Sansa looks at her sister with a look of silent and bitter distress…and Koldblooded look at each other and at Sansa almost with guilty appearances themselves for their part in this, the errant Conchairto being Gwen's opening…

And with that scene, _CCW XX 22 _comes to an official end.

* * *

And now, finally, here are your official results for the entirety of _CCW XX 22_:

PRESHOW: The Forces of Nature (w/ Doc Louis) def. The Dragon Kids [c] via pinfall to become NEW CCW World Tag Team Champions

"The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson def. Carrie White via pinfall to retain the CCW Females Championship

Tag Premier League Group B Match: The Olympic Entourage (w/ Michael Phelps) def. The Webber Twins via pinfall

Jillian Michaels def. "The Girl on Fire" Katniss Everdeen via pinfall

Tag Premier League Group C Match: Hana-Gumi (Kanna Bismarck and Marion Phauna (w/ Matilda Matisse)) def. Puffy AmiYumi via pinfall

Aelita Schaeffer def. Sissi Delmas via submission

Tag Premier League Group A Match: Techno-Tongue def. The Poké-Coordinators via pinfall

Chell def. Vicky via submission

Tag Premier League Group B Match: The Daughters of Destiny def. The Cyber Girls via pinfall

Zoe Payne def. "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman via submission; per the match stipulation, the Females Championship Match at _Regal Rumble _will be a Triple Threat Match involving the Champion, Jenny Wakeman and, as of now, END member Lucy van Pelt

"The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson def. Sansa Stark via pinfall to retain the CCW Females Championship

* * *

That does it for this show! I think I may stick with a showcap form close to this for future episodes including _Ozone 42 _coming up, as it is fresh and amenable. I hope you enjoyed the show! My next upload here, FYI, will be the abovementioned (somewhere) house show which will contain the last two TPL Round Robin Matches for the first cycle of bouts, so you can all follow along with the standings (which I will likely also post in the News Thread on the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse Forum as well).

Well, that just about does it for now! Again, hope you enjoyed, and until next time, this is Ninja Cato saying _E yi zaande!_


	38. CCW Monday in Milwaukee (House Show)

**_House Show – CCW Presents "Monday in Milwaukee"_**

**_Venue: BMO Harris Bradley Center_**

**_Attendance: 8,725_**

* * *

**_Team Twilight vs. The Khan Brothers_**

If one would recall, these two tandems were involved in the Demon's Dungeon Match at _CCW Pandemonium_ from the outside with the Khan Brothers helping Annie Frazier (by carrying her cactus to the cage) and Team Twilight helping Lucy van Pelt—and by extension Bella Swan (by carrying a table to the cage). That and the ill feeling between Frazier and Swan was one point of contention, but it was a subplot to what this match offered to both twosomes: an opportunity for them to show what they were capable of even when not on TV. With the tag team activity going about with teams such as the Twinleaves, the X-Factors and the Cereal Killers, Team Twilight and the Khans didn't want to be lost in the shuffle and they weren't planning on phoning it in for this match just because it was on a house show. They wanted to show something. And they also wanted to WIN.

…

What did any of this have to do with one Donald Trump, who made an appearance during the match, walking down as far as the midway point of the entrance ramp and observing the tag team action from there? …Who knew? Who even predicted that Trump, who hadn't been seen at a CCW event for quite some time, would even be there as a spectator, and specifically appear during THIS match? …He was only there for about a minute and a half before retreating to where he came from.

Achmed and Amir got the crowd excited with a fast-paced pounding, which included an Achmed Suicide Dive to Jacob, an Amir Diving DDT to Edward, an Achmed Cross Body Block to the outside to both_ Twilight _characters, and a double-team from the Khans in the form of a Double Rolling Wheelbarrow Suplex…rolled and turned into a Double Pop-Up Neckbreaker!

But on the other end, Jacob was hard-hitting with his Lycanthrope Slam (Argentine Rack spun into a Sidewalk Slam) to Achmed, Edward took his time and purposely slowed the pace with Old School á la Undertaker to Amir, and both of them doubling up on Achmed Khan with a Rolling Fireman's Carry (Jacob) / Diving Corkscrew Neckbreaker (Edward) combination!

Both teams were actually giving it their all, and the crowd was enjoying the action from two lesser-seen teams of _Ozone_…

…

…

…but it would all end up getting thrown out as a no contest when Tony the Tiger and Trix Rabbit raided the ring! Trix Rabbit was armed with a serrated spoon and jammed it into the faces of the Khan Brothers, while Tony Big Booted Jacob and blocked a Nightfall (Falling Chokeslam) attempt from Edward…by swatting away the arm and Chokeslamming Edward instead! Tony Gorilla Press Slammed Amir all the way out of the ring, and then turned to Achmed and gave her the Earn Your Stripes trio of Short-Arm Clotheslines! Trix Rabbit turned the spoon onto Team Twilight next, preventing Jacob from fighting back with punches by jabbing said spoon right into his right eye! Trix Rabbit gave Jacob a subsequent Rabbit's Foot for good measure…

…

…and Tony the Tiger went to the outside, picked up and threw the steel ring steps into the ring. Trix Rabbit grabbed Edward…hooked his head, stood onto the steel stairs…

…

…

…

…and delivered a HUGE Trixbuster onto the steel steps! Edward was left MOTIONLESS…and Tony the Tiger pulled Achmed up…

…

…

…and dropped HIM onto the stairs with a Frosted Flake Bomb! The Cereal Killers were WRECKING SHOP, as they were absolutely LIVID, especially after _Ozone 41_, especially with the capers of the X-Factors and Twinleaves as of late…

…

…and they would take the werewolf male to the middle of the ring…Trix Rabbit Snapmaring Jacob ONTO the steps…

…

…

…and Tony the Tiger NAILING him with the boot to complete the Snap Crackle Pop! There was NO ONE left standing…

…

…

…except Amir Khan, who struggled to his feet—and got the steel steps hurled right at him by the Cereal Killers, DRILLING him and leaving him senseless. NOW there was no one left standing. And the Cereal Killers couldn't have cared less about the match they ruined; they came to HURT kids, and hurt the kids they did (Team Twilight were in their teens, but their age legally made them minors under the law, so still kids)…and if the crowd kept on complaining, Tony might have bit off one little girl's head in the front row! Thankfully, his appetite was curbed and the Cereal Killers would leave…broken bodies in their wake.

* * *

**_Tag Premier League Group C Match: Koldblooded vs. The Test Twins_**

Hana-Gumi defeated Puffy AmiYumi on _XX 22 _and led the leaderboard in Group C thus far, but one of these two teams had an opportunity to join them with a victory. The Test Twins, Susan and Mary, representing the Brain Trust, were making their CCW in-ring debuts in this contest, and they came down to the ring inspecting dual scientific calculators and conversing with each other as though corroborating their mutual findings to make some form of an equation or formula or other thing to overcome the opposition. Then "Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit played, and Mileena came onto the stage…and she took a microphone and explained that earlier she and Skarlet came to a conclusion to make a proposition to Sansa Stark for her to join forces with the two of them since Arya Stark was hospitalized with a fractured larynx and shattered voice box due to the attack on her on _XX 22_ at the end of the show. That injury forced the Stark Sisters team to withdraw from the TPL…but Mileena wanted to keep Stark hope alive in the tourney. This was her way of making amends and pooling efforts together as one…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and "Let Battle Commence" by West One Music played! Sansa Stark came to the stage with a displeased and downright vile scowl on her face, which made it clear she wanted NOTHING to do with any such alliance and more so wanted to leave Mileena lying where she stood. Mileena told Sansa that, again, she and Skarlet were sorry about the accident that led to Arya getting injured by Gwen and her cult…and they were so sorry, in fact, that Skarlet was currently en route to the hospital THAT VERY MOMENT. So Mileena was the ONLY standing member of Koldblooded in the building.

…Which of course meant that if Sansa declined, Mileena would be in a Handicap Match.

Mileena told Sansa that this was basically Sansa's one chance on behalf of her sister to get the trophy and get a sure new shot at the Powerpuffs again, where the RIGHT team can be victorious this time. Mileena was placing a lot of faith in Sansa to team with her…to make "Stark-Blooded" a reality and to help take them all to the top of the TPL in spite of everything else in their way—especially since on this night, both Arya and Skarlet weren't even in the building…and Mileena, continuing to beseech, asked, "Would you do it for a lemon cake?" Sansa…just shook her head at Mileena at that quip before looking at the Test Twins in the ring…looking back at Mileena—who was holding her hand out for a handshake…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sansa blew off the handshake…

…

…and started walking down to the ring with a rather…furtive look on her face. It was as if she made her decision based on…what she could get to see…or what she could bring about by her own hand if she accepted. But to Mileena, this meant Sansa was willing, and that made her hyped up for this match even more, shouting, "Let's have some LUNCH!" and cackling. The Test Twins didn't see this development coming…but they couldn't help but mock it. They didn't even NEED to make new calculations. Why would they when they were facing a team as makeshift as this?

**_NEW Tag Premier League Group C Match: Stark-Blooded (Sansa Stark and Mileena) vs. The Test Twins_**

Sansa Stark didn't want to touch this to begin with (until her last-minute notion to herself that justified this FOR NOW), and she SURE as hell wasn't going to start the match, so Mileena would kick things off with Susan Test on the other side. Mileena took the early lead with a Wrist Lock and kicks to the legs…while Susan tried with kicks to the legs of her own to Mileena. Mileena focused on Susan's right arm, twisting it and transitioning her Arm Wringer into an Armbar with her knee pressed into Susan's face. Susan would apply a Headscissors to Mileena in order to force the Kombatant to let go and kip up; Susan tried a Schoolgirl Roll-Up, but Mileena rolled through and maintained a hold of the arm to apply a Seated Fujiwara Armbar á la Becky Lynch. Mileena took a moment to bite the fingers of Susan—illegally—and then perform a Twisting Armbreaker onto the canvas! Mileena held Susan in a Wrist Lock…but Sansa was in no mood to tag, so Mileena shrugged and continued offense with a Belly-to-Back Suplex.

Susan would fight back with a Dropkick to Mileena's knee before backward rolling to tag out to Mary…who ran into a Mileena Spinning Leg Sweep, then a Standing Moonsault by Mileena, the Tarkatan-Edenian hybrid showing off some agility! That earned a near-fall…and an impressed look from Sansa.

(…Yeah, just kidding; Sansa couldn't have cared less. She DID NOT want to be there.)

Mileena would counter an Inverted Suplex Lift from Mary into a Belly-to-Belly Reverse Piledriver try…

…

…that Mary herself would counter by Bell Clapping Mileena with her boots and shifting the weight so she was holding Mileena in a Belly-to-Belly Reverse Piledriver position! Susan would tag in while Mary was holding Mileena…and Susan slid between Mary's legs and Dropkicked Mileena in the face, laying onto her back with knees raised…

…allowing Mary to pop Mileena up into a Double Knee Jawbreaker onto Susan's knees…then a Wheelbarrow Suplex from Susan's knees into the Test Twin turnbuckle! Susan and Mary both stood, and the double-teaming continued when Mary Irish Whipped Susan into a Corner Forearm Smash, Susan threw Mileena to Mary for a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker…and Susan ran at Mileena for an Inverted Swinging Neckbreaker spun into a Facebuster, planting Mileena from Mary's knee onto her own face to the canvas! Susan rolled Mileena back over…

…

…

…and covered for a near-fall!

While Sansa just watched, Susan and Mary both focused on not only doubling up on Mileena…but doing so at the expense of her face, calling it a "scientific error" that needed to be corrected. The twins placed Mileena onto the ring apron, and after a Rope-Aided Knee Drop to the face from Mary…both Susan and Mary ran into Mileena with a Basement Dropkick (Mary) combined with a Big Boot to the face from the arena floor (Susan)! Then the Brain Trust females both Head Slammed Mileena into the steel ring steps repeatedly…while Sansa still simply stood by, almost enjoying what they were putting Mileena through. Then the Test Twins gave Mileena a dose of Double Snake Eyes into the apron…and Double Hammer Threw her smack-dab into the steel ring post face-first! Mileena's head BOUNCED right off of the metal, and she went flying as a result!

Mary, back in the ring, hit Mileena with a One-Handed Bulldog…

…

…and only scored a near-fall. Mary tagged in Susan, and with Mary applying a Front Facelock, Susan dove off of the middle rope with a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog! The Test Twins grinned together while Sansa had the most disinterested look on her face. People wanted her to show some concern, tag in, do ANYTHING…but as Susan gave Mileena an onslaught of Facebusters into the canvas, it seemed moot. Mileena would sneak in a near-fall off of a Gannosuke Clutch…but when she went for the tag, Sansa sidestepped away, allowing Susan to grab her from behind and deliver a Back Suplex dropped into a Sit-Out Facebuster! Then Susan grabbed Mileena by the head again…

…

…

…

…and delivered the Convergence, a Leg Sweep DDT! Susan turned Mileena over and pinned her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8585 Mileena got her shoulder up in time! Even a subsequent Crucifix Pin from Susan didn't score the victory. So Susan went for Kawada Kicks, still targeting the face…

…

…

…

…until one such kick was CAUGHT! Mileena stood up with Susan's foot grasped…and hit a Dragon Screw Leg Whip before reaching for the tag to her corner…

…

…

…but Susan stopped her…by dropping Mileena onto her face again, this time with a Grounded Somersault Cutter to the mat! Susan smirked…but Sansa's expression wasn't exactly one of amusement in this case…because guess who else uses a Grounded Somersault Cutter? Whether Susan knew it or not—and she likely did—that put a new face on the Lady of Winterfell…while Mileena's face was aching severely…

…and Susan…would next pull Mileena away and tag out to her sister Mary…

…

…

…who picked Mileena up and dropped her onto her face again with a Belly-to-Back Mat Slam! She rolled Mileena over for the pin…got a near-fall…

…and got a GLARE from Sansa Stark. Sansa remained on the apron, but she started to pace, as though she were in thought with each step.

…

Meanwhile, Mary put Mileena in a submission hold, an Inverted Indian Death Lock entitled the Horseshoe Lemma! Susan would run in and add Kawada Kicks to Mileena's plight before going back to her corner upon admonishment from referee Jim Kawaguchi. Mileena was in a world of pain and trouble…

…

…

…

…

…but the Kombatant forward rolled, using her own upper and lower-body strength to send Mary crashing into the turnbuckles head and back-first! Mileena slowly rose, walking off the submission maneuver…

…

…and ran into Mary with a Cannonball! This gave Mileena time to use the ropes to pull herself up to her feet…and time for Mary to tag to Susan, who took her time entering the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and it was there…that Sansa TAGGED HERSELF IN, which drew a loud pop from the crowd in Milwaukee! Mileena's eyes widened as she herself was SURPRISED that Sansa did such a thing, but surprise gave way to delight as Sansa punched Susan in the gut and gave her a Hammer and Sickle—Double Sledge to the back, Lariat to the back of the head! Then it was a Knee Drop to the back of Susan's skull, a Running European Uppercut to knock Mary down, and a Discus Clothesline back to Susan! Sansa gave Susan a Full Nelson Slam; Mary ran in…and had her punch corralled, eating a Short-Arm Spinebuster for her efforts!

Sansa Oklahoma Slammed Susan…and Samoan Dropped Mary on top of Susan's body…which led to Mileena delivering Rolling Thunder onto the pile of twins! Mileena occupied Mary, and Sansa would pick Susan up, pull her to the top rope…

…

…and following a Super Flapjack to the canvas, Sansa gave Susan the Royal Butterfly! Sansa went for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.885 Mary broke it up, getting past Mileena to do so! Sansa recovered and sent Mary out of the ring…

…

…

…but her Diving Lariat from the top rope was countered with an Arm Drag by Mary Test! The Brain Trust gal pointed to her head with both hands…and then ate a Spear into the steel steps from a running Mileena! Mileena Fallaway Slammed Mary directly into the security barricade next…

…

…and then got her face driven HARD into the floor with a Slingshot Double Knee Drop Bulldog by a vaulting Susan! Once again, it was the scientific mistake that was Mileena's face taking the brunt…and Susan pushed Sansa back into the ring…

…

…

…

…and went for Almagest, a Hangman's Neckbreaker spun in the other direction into an Inverted Cravate Facebuster…

…

…

…

…

…but Sansa countered with a Backslide…that she transitioned into a Crucifix Lift…

…

…and turned into a Crucifix Buckle Bomb across the ring! Sansa went for a pin after that…

…

…

…

…and only got another near-fall! The Lady of Winterfell, as into this match as ever now, went for a Lannister Kick to Susan…but the leg was caught, and Susan performed a Shoulder Leg Breaker and then a Fisherman's Suplex…rolling up and standing with Sansa now in Muscle Buster position…

…

…

…and performing an Elevated Cradle Neckbreaker, dropping to her posterior! Susan pinned Sansa…

…

…

…

…

…and only achieved a two-count again!

Mileena and Mary were trading punches on the apron…and Susan went for a Tiger Suplex to Sansa…but Sansa countered out of that, and would land a Savate Kick to the chest, and Axe Kick to the back of the head…

…and a Lannister Kick…to MILEENA as Susan got out of the way and Mary pulled Mileena IN the way at the last possible moment! Sansa saw Mileena get dropped from the apron…and then took a Rope-Aided Gamengiri from Mary Test! Mary would make the tag, and the Test Twins would double up…

…

…

…

…

…for a Double Inverted Brainbuster they call the Commutator! Mary went for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.915 Sansa gets her shoulder up! The Test Twins had themselves a powwow…made a last-minute calculation, drawing in the air with their fingers to do mental math…and they went for Dudley's Theorem on Sansa Stark…

…

…

…

…but as Susan tried the Flapjack half of the move…Ami Onuki of Puffy AmiYumi ran to the ring! The referee questioned Ami on her presence as the pink-haired gal stood on the apron…

…

…

…while Yumi Yoshimura ran into the ring and WHACKED a guitar against both Mary and Susan Test's spines! Mary went down, so she couldn't catch Sansa for the Cutter…

…and Sansa reversed the Flapjack by landing onto her feet…and dropping Susan with a Cradle Piledriver! Sansa surveyed the situation as AmiYumi were making their exit from the scene, taking Yumi's guitar with them…and Mileena slid back into the ring as well. The Kombatant and the _Game of Thrones _female exchange looks at one another…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sansa picks up Mary…Mileena picks up Susan…and in stereo, it was Sansa delivering the Lady Slayer and Mileena giving Susan the Kold Krush! Sansa turned Mary Test over, pinned her…

…

…

…

…

…and that earned the three-count and three points! As soon as she and Mileena were announced the winners, it set in what Sansa had just done…what had just happened…and while the elder Stark didn't know how to handle this outright, Mileena was thrilled! Sansa had her mouth agape, partially in surprise, partially in horror…and Mileena had the audacity to offer Sansa a fist bump…

…

…

…

…which Sansa returned with a fist…to Mileena's FACE! She punched the Kombatant and knocked her down to the canvas, and looked at her as though she was about to deliver more…but instead she gave off a silent groan and walked past the Kombatant to head to the back, all while retaining a face that read, "What the hell did I just get myself into?" And in the ring…Mileena was SMILING…

…and the Test Twins at ringside were scorned, having not inserted interference from Puffy AmiYumi into their equation of victory and losing the match because of it. It was clearly a revenge act from the Tests' post-match attack on AmiYumi (before Hana-Gumi got involved)…and depending on the fixtures for the second wave of Round Robin play, it was something the Tests were going to make the rockers pay for PERSONALLY…

* * *

**_Team Backyard Kids (Annie Frazier, Tony Delvecchio and Dmitri Petrovich vs. Team Lyoko (The X-Factors and Yumi Ishiyama)_**

Annie Frazier, Tony Delvecchio and Dmitri Petrovich were CCW's representing squad for the CASZ Kaiser of Trios interpromotional event. The Granola Girl was the beloved fan-declared and company-declared team captain, and she wanted to show that she could be one of CCW's top faces in her first big interpromotional opportunity, one that was granted to her after she was turned down for the Diamond in the Mine Ladder Match at _P&amp;G_, the representative for which was Zoe Payne. Her handpicked teammates were her fellow Backyard Kids, The Vec and the Brain Trust member respectively, Tony Delvecchio and Dmitri Petrovich. Tony Delvecchio played HIMSELF up as the team captain because, well, he was The Vec and he was the most hardcore Backyard Kid in all of Meadowbrook. And Dmitri was the smartest of them, and his agenda was to show that science indeed conquered all; with the correct formula, one devised by his own tactical abilities, his team would emerge victorious. Meanwhile, though, Team Lyoko—or what was left of it with Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama—had pains to heal from and stress to relieve, with Aelita Schaeffer dipping deeper into her new life with the Queendom and not only paying little mind to the other members but outright INSULTING them and dressing them down. They recalled Aelita's words that the three of them should come up with a new name other than "Team Lyoko" since she herself was "The Lyoko Queen"…but Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were in no mood to do so. Even the lighthearted Odd was in game mode right now, as he wanted to show how STRONG they still were, that they were TEAM LYOKO. And they were going to give the Backyard Kids a test this evening.

Dmitri Petrovich and Ulrich Stern started the match for their respective trios, and they engaged in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up…that Dmitri got the better of with a Fireman's Carry Takedown after dropping to his knees. Dmitri tried a Bionic Elbow as Ulrich was sitting up, but Ulrich countered with a Spinning Leg Sweep from the mat; Ulrich attempted and Elbow Drop but Dmitri rolled out of the way; Dmitri got up and went for a Swinging Neckbreaker, but Ulrich spins through it and delivers a German Suplex to take the advantage. After punches to the head and a Chop, Ulrich Irish Whips Dmitri to the corner and hits a Running Forearm Smash followed by a Running Bulldog out of the turnbuckles to the middle of the ring. Ulrich gave Dmitri a Leg Drop to the back of the head off of the ropes and pinned him for the match's first near-fall. Ulrich pulled Dmitri to the X-Factor corner from the Front Facelock…

…but Dmitri Northern Light Suplexed Stern behind him…rolled backward, gave Ulrich a second Northern Lights Suplex…and continued the Rolling Northern Lights Suplex combo with a THIRD before reaching his own corner and getting the tag from Tony Delvecchio. Tony dives off of the top rope with an Axe-Handle to the spine and threw up a "V" symbol and exclaimed as he did so. Moments later he gave Ulrich a Shin Breaker, causing the Lyoko Samurai to clutch his leg and roll to a neutral corner, Tony taunting him all the way. Delvecchio smirked…

…but the smirk was removed by way of a yank of the trousers that sent Tony face-first into the middle turnbuckle! Ulrich ended around The Vec and nailed a HARD Saito Suplex out of the neutral corner, putting Tony onto the back of his head and neck with authority before tagging out to Odd Della Robbia. The X-Factors Irish Whipped Dmitri into the ropes and performed a Double Hip Toss…cradling Tony into their arms instead of dropping him onto the mat…and then dropped him with a Single Knee Backbreaker (Ulrich) combined with a Neckbreaker (Odd) to the mat! Odd covered off of the double-team…and scored a near-fall.

The X-Factors continued to make it a point to double-team, showing what made them CCW World Tag Team Champions once before—an advantage they had over the males on the Backyard Kids contingent—and they issued a Double Gourdbuster…and later, a Double Groin Press with one boot of their apiece while The Vec was hung up in the Tree of Woe! Tony was yelping in PRECIOUS agony…and Odd would make it worse with a Slingshot Turnbuckle Dropkick to Tony's chest as he's still defenseless! Delvecchio was still stuck in the Tree of Woe even after this…and Odd pried his legs out of the corner and carried him…dropping Tony with an Alabama Slam…

…

…before diving off of the middle rope and hitting a Diving Elbow Drop to the chest! Odd covered Tony: 1…2…2.6 Tony Delvecchio got his shoulder up. Tony would try to mount a comeback moments later, but the X-Factors planted him down with a Double Complete Shot, continuing their double-teaming ways…

…

…but when Odd tried a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker out of Suplex position, Tony blocked it with punches to the stomach…only for Odd to punch Tony right back…and try again…

…but Tony turned it into a Front Suplex, dropping Della Robbia onto the top rope abdomen-first! He left Odd hung up onto the top rope…and then climbed onto the middle turnbuckle in a corner and Diving Front Dropkicked Odd's face to knock him off of the rope and onto the outside! Tony stood up, watched Odd writhe and get to his feet…

…

…and The Vec surprised Della Robbia with a Somersault Senton Plancha over the top rope onto the floor! Tony knew how good that looked and proceeded to jaw-jack to the fans in the front row, shouting, "DIDN'T DINK I HAD DAT IN ME, DIDJA NINJA?! HAH?! DAT'S WHY I'M DA CAPTAIN! DAT'S WHY I'M DA MAN!" Tony rolled back inside the squared circle…and as he watched Odd try to rise again, he smirked to himself, and shrugged…thinking, "Why not do it AGAIN?"

…

…

But as he went off of the ropes, he was indeed given a reason not to do it again, as he ate a kick to the back from Ulrich Stern, who was on the apron…and Ulrich grabbed him by the head in an Inverted Facelock…lifted Tony up and dropped him onto the outside with a Drop Inverted Suplex! Tony was the one hitting the ground hard this time with a groan…

…and Dmitri tried running down Ulrich Stern, but the Lyoko Warrior pulled down the ring rope to cause Petrovich to tumble to the floor beside Tony. And as both Backyard Boys stood up…Ulrich Springboarded off of the middle rope into a Double Whisper in the Wind to both of them! With that, that left all four of the match's boys down…and just Annie Frazier and Yumi Ishiyama on either side of the apron. They looked around…then at each other…and then ran into the ring to go head to head, much to the delight of the crowd! As they exchanged, Annie would try a Butterfly Backbreaker…but Yumi countered with a Back Body Drop…that Annie almost turned into a Sunset Flip…

…which Yumi rolled through, standing up and going for a Boma Ye to a now-sitting Annie…

…but Annie dodged, Schoolgirled Yumi to bring her down and then snatched Yumi's feet to attempt a Boston Crab…

…

…but Yumi uses her leg power to throw Annie off of her to a corner…

…where Yumi gets up and tries a Yakuza Kick…but Annie CATCHES the foot…

…and drops Yumi with a Cat's Cradle, her Small Package Driver! Annie then picks Yumi up…hoists her above her head, showing off some strength…

…

…and Gorilla Presses Yumi over the top rope…into Odd's arms as the Lyoko Cat-Fighter catches Yumi in flight…

…prompting Annie to tumble onto Yumi AND Odd with a Corkscrew Pescado to the outside herself! The Granola Girl was making her mark on this match, the TRUE captain of the Kaiser of Trios representation for Character Championship Wrestling…

…

…but the Lyoko Joshi countered an Irish Whip from Annie to send the latter into the security barricade…and then Yumi gave Annie a Yakuza Kick that sent her OVER the barricade and into the crowd!

As that was going on, Ulrich started sending Tony back inside the ring, for Tony was one of the legal participants (Odd Della Robbia being the other)…but Dmitri grabbed onto Ulrich's ankle to prevent him from entry…which allowed Tony to get up and give Ulrich a Concrete Canyon Cutter Hotshot that sent Ulrich's throat into the top rope and his whole self off of the apron to the floor! Ulrich was down…Yumi was trying to help Odd up…

…

…

…and Tony left the ring, ran all the way around…

…

…

…and DECKED Odd Della Robbia with the 7th Street Slash! Tony reveled in the impact, ruffling Odd's hair as he was down to mock him…and then his eyes met Yumi's. The Backyard Kid cracked a grin…and pulled out a lollipop from his pocket. He put the lollipop in his mouth, shared some words with Ishiyama…and then offered the girl his lollipop fresh off of his tongue.

Yumi gagged…and then SLAPPED Tony in the face! She was APPALLED…and Tony…was EMBARRASSED…and he didn't take kindly to being embarrassed. Tony continued to antagonize…and he pursued Yumi against the wall…

…

…

…

…

…where Annie Frazier grabbed her from the other side of the barricade and Cobra Clutch Suplexed her over the barricade and into the audience! The Backyard Girl had both made Yumi pay for slapping her friend…and saved Yumi from what could have been a bad fate at the hands of Tony. Annie climbed back over the wall, grabbed Tony by the head and calmed him down with some words of encouragement. These were enough to get Delvecchio to cool his head and get back into the match, where he focused on Odd, the still legal man.

In the ring, Tony went for not one, not two, but THREE pinfalls, each spaced between a number of furious stomps to the clavicle…but Odd kicked out of all three of these pinning combinations. Tony would go further on the attack with a Scoop Slam, then a Forearm Rake across Della Robbia's face, and multiple Knee Drops to the bridge of Odd's nose. Picking Odd up arrogantly, Tony faked an Irish Whip to Odd, turned it into a Back Elbow Smash and ended around to grab Odd for a Russian Leg Sweep. After a Vertical Suplex got him a near-fall, Tony tagged out to Dmitri who placed Della Robbia in an Abdominal Stretch…which was aided and abetted by some Delvecchio kicks to the ribs. Dmitri would knee Odd in the ribs as well and club away at Odd's back, following that up with an Inverted Fallaway Slam. Odd would be tied into the ropes and left privy to Overhand Chops from Dmitri next (and an interloping Eye Rake by Tony at the apron). The Backyard Genius kept his side on the offensive and wore Odd down with a Gutwrench Suplex into a Side Bear Hug, squeezing on the midsection of the Lyoko Cat Warrior…before backing into his own corner for Tony to tag in. Then the Backyard Boys showed some chemistry of their own with a double-team maneuver…

…Dmitri picking Odd up…

…Tony getting to the top rope…

…

…and the two doubling up to deliver a Belly-to-Back Suplex Facebuster combined with a Diving Bulldog! Annie clapped with glee from her teammates maneuver, and Tony pinned Odd: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.8421 Odd got his shoulder up! But Tony and Dmitri would keep the offense coming: The Vec, with Odd sitting in a corner of the ring, ambushed his adversary with a Sliding Cross Chop to the chest and throat, followed by a Diving European Uppercut from the middle rope; Dmitri, upon getting tagged back in, gave Odd a Pendulum Backbreaker…

…and would try a Tigerbomb later…but Odd reversed it into a sudden Frankensteiner into a pin! Odd hooked both legs…but Dmitri kicked out! Odd rose and Forearm Smashed Tony off of the ring apron…and ran at Petrovich…

…only to get scooped up…

…and ALMOST Powerslammed, but Odd turned it into a Small Package Pin in his own favor! Odd pinned Dmitri…

…

…

…Dmitri kicked out again…and ducked a Roundhouse Kick from his knees…

…only to get BLASTED with a Laser Arrow by Odd Della Robbia! With Dmitri dazed, Odd made a play for his corner…

…

…

…

…and…couldn't tag out to Ulrich because said partner was pulled off of the apron by Tony Delvecchio from outside of the ring at the last second! Odd frowned as he realized how close and yet so far he was…and that point is hammered home further by a Dragon Suplex by Dmitri Petrovich! The Brain Trust member pinned Della Robbia: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.888 Odd got the shoulder up! Odd was on the receiving end of more pain and torment at the hands of Team Backyard Sports…

…and after a minute extra, Dmitri went for his Knee Trembler, dubbed Planck's Constant…

…

…

…

…but Odd avoided it and tossed Dmitri to the steel ring post to counter! Dmitri hit the post and fell out of the ring, where Tony Delvecchio, thinking quickly, helped him up, rolled him back inside the ring and tagged himself in…

…while Ulrich Stern climbed back onto the ring apron…

…

…

…and Odd finally made the tag to his fellow X-Factor! Ulrich came in and took control with a Flying Forearm Smash, a Calf Kick, and a Float-Over Hangman's Neckbreaker that turned the contest in his side's favor, the Lyoko Samurai letting out a passion-filled yell and holding up an "X" above his head to show that things were changing in this match. The crowd cheered, and Ulrich continued with a Stun Gun…then a big Running Clothesline to Tony Delvecchio! Ulrich covered him…but Tony kicked out, which meant more needed to be done…

…and more was indeed to be done when moments later Ulrich Scoop Slammed Tony down and held his legs apart…only to realize that Odd was still down. Dmitri was down too…and Annie Frazier…

…was grabbed from the outside and given an Ishiyama Driver off of the apron onto the arena floor by Yumi, who had come back over the barricade to ringside! Yumi saw Ulrich…and the latter motioned to the former that he needed a favor from her. Ulrich gestured down to Tony and his position…and Yumi rolled her eyes, knowing what Ulrich was requesting. At first, Yumi REFUSED, but Ulrich insisted, saying that this NEEDED to be done, and noting that the crowd was calling for it…

…

…

…

…

…and Yumi sighs, "FINE…" and tags herself in…

…but SHE doesn't go to the top rope; instead, she tells Ulrich to move and climb up himself while SHE holds open the legs of Delvecchio. Yumi wasn't about to give anybody any Diving Headbutts to the groin…but Ulrich was brave enough to do the honors normally reserved for Odd. Yumi kept the uprights level…

…

…

…and Ulrich put it STRAIGHT THROUGH to complete X Marks the Spot! Tony was in a bad way, kicking and screaming as his groin was burning…

…

…

…

…but Tony had the wherewithal to Dropkick Ulrich in the air as the latter wanted the Kadic Shot! Tony relished his interception…and used that opportunity to tag in Annie Frazier, who went at it with Yumi…

…and nearly got put down with an Arm-Twist STO by the Lyoko Joshi…

…

…but Annie jumped to keep her legs from getting swept…and from the leap, latched onto Yumi and applied an Octopus Lock! Annie tugged away at the shoulder of the _Code Lyoko_ girl, looking for the submission…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Yumi struggled…and eventually, after a minute, spun Annie from her shoulders and grabbed a hold of HER arm, turning the Octopus Lock into the Overwing, her take on La Ayakita á la Ayako Hamada! Yumi brought Annie to the canvas with the Overwing locked in, and now it was her turn to rip a shoulder out of its socket! Annie cringed and wailed in the maneuver…

…

…

…

…and…Dmitri Petrovich's attempt to break up the submission was thwarted by an Ulrich Stern Kadic Shot! Tony Delvecchio's own attempt to save Annie was prevented when he eats a Springboard Dropkick from Odd Della Robbia! With Tony supine, both of the X-Factors went to opposite ring aprons…

…and came down onto Tony with a Springboard Leg Drop (Stern) and Springboard High-Angle Senton (Odd)! Yumi kept the Overwing applied all the while…

…

…

…

…

…but Annie Frazier pushed off of the canvas…and muscled Yumi onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry! Annie would Airplane Spin around, Yumi's legs knocking down Ulrich and Odd in the helicoptering process…

…

…and the Granola Girl NAILED Yumi with the Happy Valley Driver! All six people were down, and the crowd cheered as everybody was EXHAUSTED.

…

Annie would make it to her feet eventually…and would go for a Frog Splash from the top…

…

…

…but Yumi ran up the corner to stop Annie from jumping! The two jockeyed at the top turnbuckle…

…and Yumi attained the upper hand, and picked Annie up in a Fireman's Carry, thinking Super Samoan Driver, her take on the Landslide of Shinsuke Nakamura…

…

…but Annie elbowed her way free from Yumi's shoulders, landing back onto the top turnbuckle…

…

…and Tony Delvecchio came from behind Yumi to pick her up in an Electric Chair position. Annie was ready to dive, possibly for her half of a Doomsday Device (though she had a concerned look on her face from watching Tony carrying Yumi)…

…but an angry Ulrich cut it off with a Chop Block to Delvecchio! Yumi flipped off of Tony's shoulders to land onto her feet while Tony fell hard…and Annie, having to improvise, went for a Diving Cross Body to Yumi…

…

…but Ulrich pulled her out of the way! Annie crashed and burned…and Yumi, rising slowly, prepared to pick up the pieces…

…

…but Dmitri pulled Annie out of the way to avoid Yumi's Boma Ye! Both girls had been saved by their respective partners…but defense turned to offense when Odd Della Robbia leapt at Dmitri for the ODDity…only for Dmitri to counter into an Elevated Snapmare…

…that Odd prevented by landing onto his feet and turning to hit the Backyard Brainiac with a Gamengiri! Odd and Ulrich make eye contact, and they set their combined sights onto Petrovich…

…

…

…

…but as they go for the DirectX, Tony preempts Odd as the latter is hitting the ropes, his Spinning Heel Kick being prohibited with Tony's 7th Street Slash instead! Tony didn't have long to celebrate, however, as Ulrich grabbed him and delivered the Impact Buster…and then Dmitri clocked Ulrich with Planck's Constant! While the boys were going move for move…Yumi focused on Annie, thinking Inverted Tornado DDT out of a corner…

…

…

…but Annie kept hold of Yumi Ishiyama over her shoulder and dropped Yumi with Snake Eyes! One Bridging Tiger Suplex later…

…

…

…

…and the match was NOT over, as Yumi kicked out…but Annie rolled backward…and flipped back forward to transition into her Bridging Double Chickenwing, the Cattle Preservation! Annie arched as far as she could to torque Yumi's shoulder blades…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…Yumi…postured up and found a way to bridge up and over Annie's body instead, landing onto her feet and getting out of Cattle Preservation, the Backyard Girl sitting up…

…

…

…and Yumi DRILLS Annie with a Savate Kick to the jaw! That rocked her…and left her wide open…

…

…

…

…for a Boma Ye—except Annie caught Yumi in a Kiss of Death, beating her to it! Annie dug her tongue deep into Yumi's mouth…and then pulled out…

…

…and then nearly decapitated her with the Peacemaker! Annie dropped down and pinned Yumi: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! Annie Frazier sealed the victory for herself and her Backyard Team! The Kaiser of Trios reps for CCW showed they were ready for the tourney against a game Team Lyoko, as all six individuals got to their feet after the match. Tony, ever the prideful one, was quick to declare that it was HIS leadership that led them to the duke; Dmitri, the planner and thinker, silently knew otherwise as he rolled his eyes, adjusted his glasses and raised an arm over his head…and Annie Frazier personally checked on all three members of Team Lyoko, giving them all gentle hugs after the match, appreciative of the fight they put up to test the three of them. She was showing the sportsmanship on behalf of the entire unit…and despite not being pleased with losing AT ALL given their moods, the X-Factors and Yumi accepted Annie's grace.

…

But things took a new turn when "Dance Away" by Damn Valentines played and Barry and Kenny of the Twinleaves came onto the stage with excrement-consuming grins on their faces. Barry was wearing a "Future FUSION AND NWA Champion" t-shirt with the hashtag #KaiI'mCominForYouNidorina underneath. Kenny had a microphone and laughed it up about the X-Factors and Team Lyoko's general "suckitude" and misfortunes, while talking big about how Barry was on the cusp of a NWA WORLD Title shot, getting that far over his own family like Jason Krueger, Arthur Read, Starforce Mega Man and Byron Masters…as well as Combee-snorting haters like Jesse Alvarez, Jason Grace, Aries and Brad Carbunkle. They can talk about how Barry was just shy all they wanted, but Barry was getting a FUSION Championship Match (which he would WIN)…one way or another, he was GOING to get that loose-end tying match for the NWA Belt (which he would WIN)…and the fact of the matter was, Barry was more relevant and closer to success than any of the Lyoko losers. Even as Ulrich and Odd glared holes through them, Barry and Kenny were cheeky as ever, enjoying the trend between their highs and the degenerates' lows. The more they glared, the more hate the felt coming on…the HAWESOMER it made them feel…

…but Ulrich would snatch a microphone of his own and scream that he was FED UP with listening to the jackasses talk. Barry (and Kenny) wouldn't look like any Championship contender(s) after one match with the X-Factors, Ulrich vowed. "Aelita can sip tea and choke on crackers and caviar for all I care—I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT HER; I'm thinking about YOU…and more specifically, I'm thinking about how many different ways I can turn you both into compost!" Ulrich looked over to Odd and said, "Don't worry; I can share," to which Odd gave him a smile and thumbs-up.

"_Ozone 42_, we're not challenging you, we're not asking you; we're TELLING you to come into OUR ring and try to knock us out as hard as you THINK you can, because if there's one thing that's fun for the X-Factors, it's giving out well-seasoned, hard-earned ASS-BEATINGS, OUR STYLE! When we've had our fill…the Rookie Revolution won't want you anymore…those people who picked YOU of all things to wrestle for an NWA Championship won't want you anymore…NICO ROBIN won't want you anymore…your POKÉMON won't want you anymore…and the only good thing about all of it is, you're not gonna be the Twin Tools. No, you're just going to be reduced to TWIN TOMBS."

Ulrich was DEAD-SET in his assertions; he couldn't take it anymore, and he was going to ease his pain by bringing some about on the Twinleaves, and Odd was behind him every step of the way. Barry and Kenny looked at each other…and decided to grant them the gift of one more embarrassment by their hand. "But don't cry to the big-foreheaded Buizel when you're PWNED, Ulrich!" Barry laughed, and THAT almost drove Ulrich out of the ring, but Odd held him back and told him that they had what they wanted…and holding back now would make them want it MORE on Friday.

"The starving dog always eats the most at supper," Odd proclaimed…which earned a raised eyebrow from Yumi…but they got the idea. In any case…the matchup was confirmed. It would be Twinleaves vs. X-Factors on _Ozone 42_…and the emotions were running HIGH.

* * *

**_"The Canadian Crazy Horse" Psymon Stark vs. Stryker_**

"The Canadian Crazy Horse" Psymon Stark was in a fighting mood, and Milwaukee wasn't quite Canada but it was close enough for the folks there to be firmly in the palm of his hand. He was headed to _Pride &amp; Glory _and a Ladder Match for the Toon Hardcore Championship…but he wanted to make tonight special for his lovelies, the fans… He wanted to give them a post-Halloween treat, and also give HIMSELF one. There was just one problem: Psymon liked NO RULES…whereas given Kurtis Stryker's police and SWAT background, it was clear that he was a man of rigidity, a man of regulations…so what Psymon was thinking of doing for this match might not sit well with Mr. Stryker…so he figured he would handle this the best possible way: …Rock Paper Scissors.

…

…

Stryker sweatdropped. He was out there because although he WASN'T going to _Pride &amp; Glory_, a victory over somebody who WAS would be huge for him, and he wanted big wins especially with _Regal Rumble _and _Zenith _season coming up. This was a chance for him to make a physical statement to the CCW higher-ups through his actions…but he wasn't prepared for Rock Paper Scissors. Psymon insisted, however, like a sugar-filled child, jumping up and down and imploring Stryker to do it…

…

…

…and so they eventually did. Stryker and Psymon shook once…twice…three times…

…

…

…

…and Stryker played rock, and Psymon played paper, meaning Psymon was the winner of the duel. Psymon let out an unhinged, hearty laugh as he reveled in his victory in this hand game…and then his eyes LIT UP as he told Stryker and the referee that by virtue of official Rock Paper Scissor ruling, he got to change the match…to an EXTREME RULES Match. Stryker's surprise became even GREATER with this request…and then he realized somewhere in the back of his head, "Wait…who says I have to go along with this?" It was only a game Psymon played, and there was no real validity to it, was there? It wasn't official law or doctrine or anything; it was just a request…but imagine what it would be like if Stryker beat Psymon at his own game right before _Pride &amp; Glory_… THAT was alluring… THAT intrigued the Kombatant.

So instead of contesting Psymon's Extreme Rules impromptu stipulation, Stryker shrugged and said, "If that's the way you want to play it…"

**_NEW Extreme Rules Match – "The Canadian Crazy Horse" Psymon Stark vs. Stryker_**

…before proceeding to beat on Psymon with his police baton! Stryker got the jump on the Canadian Crazy Horse with baton shots to the face and top of the head, even putting Psymon in a defenseless Tree of Woe to allow for shots to the body and a Mick Foley-esque Elbow Drop to the face aided by a baton…but one baton shot to the face was CAUGHT by Psymon's hands and with a grin, Psymon chuckled, "That looked fun for you; let ME try!" And he yanked the baton away and returned the favor with shots to the stomach and back of Kurtis Stryker! Later, Psymon had Stryker in a corner and hit him with a Jumping Corner Splash and followed it up immediately with an Exploder Suplex. Then Psymon took to the skies with a Diving Clothesline to knock the police Kombatant down. Stryker would be sent out of the ring…and Psymon went at him with a Baton-Aided Forearm Suicida! Psymon was enjoying his use of Stryker's own baton…

…

…and he wanted to enjoy it even MORE so, so he dug underneath the ring and found a spool of barbwire…and proceeded to do his best Martha Stewart impersonation by wrapping a strand of barbwire around the baton itself! Psymon let out a yell of "COWABUNGA!" and speed at Stryker with war baton in hand…only for Stryker to see it coming in time and Belly-to-Belly Suplex Psymon directly into the security wall!

Stryker gave Psymon an Outside-In Slingshot Shoulder Block for a near-fall in the ring, and then he dug into more of his weapons arsenal, specifically with two traffic cones that he found underneath the ring. He dropped Psymon Stark with an Atomic Drop onto the top of one cone—make it TWO Atomic Drops! Then he followed it up with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Stryker lodged the second traffic cone between turnbuckles and tried to Hammer Throw Psymon into it, but Psymon slid down to prevent his face from hitting the target; the _SSX _character fights back at Stryker with a Headbutt to the stomach…that he transitions into a deadlift, lifting Stryker up ONLY USING HIS OWN HEAD…and turning it into a Michinoku Driver II! Psymon hooked a leg and got a near-fall off of that unorthodox maneuver! Looking in the corner, Psymon would later give Stryker a Vertical Suplex…dropped into a Modified Lifting Reverse STO, sending Stryker's face DIRECTLY into the cornered cone, using it against the former SWAT Team member! For the second time, the prospect of using Stryker's own artillery amused Psymon greatly…

…

…

…but it appeared less so when an attempt at a Spear was intercepted by a Stryker traffic cone shot to the cranium, Kurtis using the first of the two cones he pulled out to blast the snowboarder! Then Stryker used a stop sign from under the ring to batter Psymon in the back…and when that sent Psymon out of the ring, Stryker still wouldn't stop, continuing to whack the _SSX _veteran all the way up to the house show stage. Stryker would give Psymon a Stop Sign-Aided Body Slam onto the stage…

…and look off to the side…

…

…

…

…and…give Psymon a Hip Toss clear OFF of the stage, causing Psymon's spine to collide onto a production crate! Stryker was actually starting to get into an element with this Extreme Rules Match, impromptu as it was, and some fans noticed his mannerisms almost being akin to his old 5BW days where he was a heel. Stryker jumped down to the ground beneath the stage…

…and gave Psymon a Spin-Out Powerbomb onto the crate, leaving him flat on his back on it…

…

…which permitted Stryker to, moments later, SHOVE the crate directly against the lighting grid next to the stage, causing sparks to fly right off of it at Psymon's body! The crowd gasped in—no pun intended—SHOCK as the explosive connection could be heard from every seat in the building (and perhaps some seats outside of it as well)…

…but Psymon Stark was having a giggling fit, audibly saying, "Just like old times…" Of course, from his snowboarding trials, he knew what it was like to be electrocuted, hence the statement. Stryker was put off by this…and also a tad disturbed…

…so he climbed onto the crate and went for the Bang Bang directly onto it…

…

…

…

…but Psymon jammed the barbwire-laced baton straight into Stryker's ear! Somewhere between the ringside area and the stage, Psymon had picked that weapon up while he was being assaulted by Stryker's stop sign barrage! And now the baton had Stryker staggering…

…

…

…

…and allowed Psymon to Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplex Stryker off of the crate and THROUGH the lighting grid! And that caused MORE sparks to fly around the area, in SPADES!

Psymon walked past the broken grid to where Stryker had landed, and for a while, fans couldn't detect either competitor…

…

…until they noticed Psymon Pumphandle Dropping Stryker into a shopping cart the former found backstage! Psymon left Stryker crumpled up in the cart and proceeded to riddle him with a garbage can assault from which Stryker was unable to block a single strike! Psymon left the can a balled-up mess…and pushed the cart with Stryker in it all the way back to ringside, sending it CRASHING into the steel ring steps! Psymon would push Stryker back inside the ring…

…and then send the shopping cart inside the ring by raising it over his head…and CHUCKING it at Stryker, the cart hitting him upside the skull! Stryker was laid out…

…

…

…and to the fans' delight, Psymon pulled out a LADDER from underneath the ring. The Canadian Crazy Horse licked the climbing apparatus, getting nice and cozy with it as he would eventually need to be for _Pride &amp; Glory_…

…and with Stryker laid atop the cart, Psymon climbed up a corner with the ladder in front of him…and slowly tipped himself down for a Ladder-Aided Splash…

…

…

…

…but Stryker rolled out of the way, and Psymon collided with nothing but shopping cart instead! Stryker stood up, blearily grabbed Psymon…and connected with a Fisherman Buster onto the ladder instead! Stryker covered Psymon Stark: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8987 Psymon got his shoulder up!

Stryker would near take Psymon's face off with a ladder fulcrum smash, placing the ladder onto the shopping cart and pushing one end of it, sending the other end FLYING into Psymon's face and nose! It was almost the Joey Mercury treatment for the Canadian Crazy Horse…though he wasn't bloodied…

…and Stryker went outside to grab a railroad crossing sign…and a do not enter sign. He placed the railroad crossing sign underneath Psymon's head…raised the do not enter sign…

…

…

…

…and drove it down HARD with a Traffic Sign Con-Chair-To! Some may even call it a ConSIGNment instead, considering what were used to make the maneuver happen…

…

…

…but when Stryker pinned Psymon, he only achieved a near-fall! Stryker went for the Colt .45 to finish Psymon off…but Psymon broke out of it and kicked Stryker with a Jumping Enzuigiri! Stryker was dazed, but still managed to get a hold of his railroad crossing sign…

…

…and swung it at Psymon—only for the latter to dodge it and give Stryker a Sky High Powerbomb onto the ladder! One Starkness Falls from Psymon later—delivered ONTO the railroad crossing sign…

…

…

…

…

…and the match…was NOT over as Stryker kicked out! Psymon was having fun with this, but he needed to find a way to win…so he went to the outside and grabbed a table, much to the crowd's pleasure! Psymon would set the table up on the outside of the ring, and with himself and Stryker on the apron, he went for the Psymonizer…

…

…

…

…but Stryker escaped and gave Psymon one punch to the face…

…and suddenly, next thing anyone knew, there was a GASH on Psymon's forehead. The punch was apparently deceptively powerful…

…

…OR…Stryker had his fist covered with a pair of handcuffs! He had rocked Psymon with the weapon out of nowhere…before picking Psymon up in a Fireman's Carry and giving him a Death Valley Bomb off of the apron through the table! Both men were down for several seconds, the crowd chanting, "THIS IS HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Eventually, Stryker pushed Psymon back into the ring…

…

…

…and pinned him for 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.935 Psymon kicked out! Stryker was stunned…and after this near-fall, his expression started to grow more intolerant to this…

…

…and he placed the handcuffs onto Psymon's wrists, putting his hands behind his own back. Psymon was now being left without any means of raising his hands up to protect his bleeding face…

…

…which permitted Stryker to completely go to town with the do not enter sign, giving Psymon five VICIOUS shots to the face with it! Then he picked up what was left of the traffic cone beside him and blasted THAT upside Psymon's skull three consecutive times, more blood being spilled! Then…Stryker bludgeoned Psymon's head with a STEEL CHAIR, four shots from THAT sending Psymon even deeper into la-la land! Stryker wasn't even done though, as he picked up a kendo stick from the outside and beat Psymon down relentlessly with THAT weapon! There were cuts, bruises and welts EVERYWHERE…and Stryker made it more painful for the snowboarder with an Enfield, his Spinning Side Slam Backbreaker!

Stryker then picked up the shopping cart…and with Psymon on his knees he was about to crown his foe with the cart HIGH above his head in both hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Psymon kept it from happening by jumping up and suddenly Spinning Heel Kicking Stryker in the face! That causes Stryker to drop the shopping cart behind him…

…and allows Psymon, handcuffed and all, to crawl INTO the shopping cart from the back end of it as it's laid down. Psymon then stands up, now WEARING the shopping cart…and he uses his own body and the cart with it to issue Cart-Aided Shoulder Blocks and a Cart-Aided Spear to Stryker! With Stryker down and writhing, Psymon removed the cart from his person…sat down, brought his wrists and hands from behind his back to the underside of his legs…past his feet and in front of him…

…

…where he munched on the chain link between the cuffs and ate it until it broke! His hands were freed, and that was bad news for Stryker, because this grinning madman was ready to take over with a Flying Clothesline, a Sit-Down Powerbomb, and a Diving Splash from the top rope! Stryker, however, was not finished, as he would block another Psymonizer try with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Then Stryker went to the middle rope and delivered a Tornado DDT to Psymon onto the steel chair…for one more near-fall!

In the end, both Psymon and Stryker were trading punches onto the ladder…

…

…

…and ONE HARD PUNCH from Stryker…

…did NOT knock Psymon off…as Psymon came back with a Throat Thrust…then Head Slammed Stryker onto the top of the ladder…

…

…and then hooked him up…lifted him…folded him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and threw Stryker off of the top of the ladder with a Near-Death Experience from the ladder onto the shopping cart! Stryker was DESTROYED by that maneuver…

…

…and THAT was the one that allowed Psymon to pick up the victory by pin! Milwaukee was unsettled and yet equally appreciative and enthralled with the brutality they witnessed, giving both men applause but chanting specifically for Psymon, who gave people a taste of what was coming from him in Steelport. He stuck his tongue out and mugged for a few fans before exiting…and Stryker needed some assistance to head to the back himself, but he kept his head high as well…or at least as high as his neck would let him go. That Near-Death Experience onto the shopping cart HURT…

* * *

**_"The Roman Emperor" Caesar (w/ Lucius Aemilius Paullus) vs. 5BW Tag Team Champion Chuggaaconroy_**

If one followed FUSION, he or she would know that "The Roman Emperor" Gaius Julius Caesar was having quite the issue with YouTube personalities. In fact, you could say he despised them and everything they stood for. It went FAR beyond them wanting to take away his place as the Emperor of FUSION. They irked him deeply, rubbed him the wrong way… They were crude, crass, unrefined plebeians who took pride in throwing feces into the world, while he was a man responsible for government, aqueducts, contributions that were WORTHWHILE. The "popularity" of these YouTubers notwithstanding, they needed to know their place: UNDER Caesar. Lucius Aemilius Paullus made the declaration…but that didn't stop the Milwaukee crowd from exploding when "Dalton Wants It Now" by Adam Massacre played! Caesar's opponent was one-third of the Freebird Ruling 5BW Tag Team Champions, Emiliano Rodolfo Rosales-Birou, better known as Chuggaaconroy of The Runaway Guys! Emile represented the YouTube LPer community, and as one of the most popular Let's Players out there, that painted a heavy target in the mind of Caesar. But to Chugga, this match was not just a shot at fighting for YouTube… It was his time, even on a house show, to demonstrate what he brought to the 5BW table, what he would bring to the CCW table, what he and TRG were all about…and all against one of _Ozone_'s best grapplers, if not its best pure grappler.

Caesar and Chugga engaged in a Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock to start to match…and Caesar got the better of it, putting Emile on his back…but Chugga pushed Caesar's chest with his feet, kneeled onto the Roman Emperor's shoulders, backflipped back to the canvas and Arm Dragged Caesar across the ring. Chugga would follow it up with a second Arm Drag…but not a third, as Caesar swiped his own arm away and countered with a Kneelift to the head. Caesar went to work from there with a Butterfly Suplex that he would roll into an Elevated Butterfly Lock…that Chuggaaconroy managed to kick his feet to the mat from, free himself and trip Caesar into a Jackknife Pin for a near-fall…as Caesar rolled over, stood, and tried a Gutwrench Suplex…that Chugga countered by ending around with a Schoolboy…that he turned into a Leg Drop Stump Puller, folding Caesar up with his legs behind his head by leaping onto the backs of the FUSION Champion's thighs! Emile kept the offense coming with a Dropkick to the back of Caesar's head.

Emile prevented an attempt from Caesar to T-Bone Suplex him as both men were standing on the apron…and the Runaway Guy stepped on Caesar's toes, slid on his back across the apron between Caesar's legs, stood up and gave Julius Caesar a Backslide Driver onto the ring apron! Chugga stayed on Caesar, much to the delight of Milwaukee, with a Rolling Hurricanrana off of the apron…that he stood up with Caesar from and turned into a Leg Drop Bulldog onto the arena floor! Chugga was proud of his "lucha" skills, proving his Mexican heritage…so to speak. He would even throw in a Frog Splash from the top rope onto Caesar back in the ring for a near-fall.

Chugga showed off more of his "lineage" with a Suplex…rolling to his feet…and then a second Suplex…rolling again…

…

…but his third Suplex of the Three Amigos is blocked and reversed with a HARSH Snap Suplex by Caesar, rolling to his feet…then a Fisherman's Suplex, rolling to his feet again…then a Front Suplex, again rolling…and finally a Drop Suplex! As Chugga got up, clutching his back, the Roman Emperor bum-rushed him with a Shoulder Tackle, followed by a Big Splash off of the ropes! Caesar had a scowl on his face; if there was one thing Caesar didn't like, it was BEING Suplexed instead of doing the Suplexing. And from a YouTuber? Oh no, THAT wasn't going to sit very well…

Caesar did his best to put Chuggaaconroy through a ringer with what followed, a Tabletop Suplex and a VICIOUS Face Stomp being amongst the attacks. Caesar raised an arm in dominance, while Aemilius Paullus proclaimed that Caesar was a dignified grappler while Chuggaaconroy was a shoddy internet ruffian who didn't even merit a bath in Roman latrine water. Caesar Hammer Threw Chugga into a corner, where Emile bounced off of the turnbuckles and fell to the canvas in pain. Chuggaaconroy stood up, and Caesar rammed into him with a myriad of Polish Hammers to the chest. But Chugga made an attempt to fight back, landing on his feet from a Cravate Suplex try and turning around to give Caesar a big Enzuigiri! He would Dropkick Caesar and head to the top rope…

…where he was met by Caesar who ran up, snagged him and THREW him into the sky with a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Superplex! Chuggaaconroy hit the mat HARD on his back, and Caesar covered him: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.835 Chugga got his shoulder up, but only just! Caesar's patience waned and waned…and when he was caught with a Palm Strike square to the nose by the Let's Player, the Roman Emperor leveled Chugga off of the ropes with a MASSIVE Lariat!

…

And yet, as Caesar sneered down at him, Chugga suddenly nailed him with a 1-Up (Kip-Up into Complete Shot)! That allowed Chugga some time to recover…

…

…and when he did, he was able to counter an Olympic Slam by Caesar into a fluid Flashback from behind! Chugga displayed some fisticuffs on his end, punching Caesar in his face and stomach before eating a Back Club by the Emperor and ALMOST getting Powerbombed…but Chugga pushed out of it and hit Caesar with a Facebreaker DDT on the way down instead! Chugga had Caesar in a corner later on and lit into him with a flood (or, as he would call it, FLUUD) of Running Corner Back Elbow Smashes, hitting TEN of them straight before Hip Tossing Caesar out of the corner, heading to the top rope…

…shouting, "Don't say I didn't love you, Jon!"

…

…

…and giving Caesar a Diving Ace Crusher (which happens to be one of ProtonJon's signature maneuvers if you must know). Chugga covered Caesar…

…

…

…

…

…but only got a near-fall! Moments passed, and Chuggaaconroy went for a Double-Arm DDT…

…

…

…but Caesar blocked it and countered with a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex, pinning Emile down…

…

…for a moment, before Chugga bridged back up himself, spun back around, and gave Caesar the Double-Arm DDT after all! Chugga turned the FUSION Champion over and hooked a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.879 Caesar got his shoulder up!

Chuggaaconroy measured Caesar…and the Runaway Guy picked his opponent up for the Chuggaaconroy Choo-Choo, a Fireman's Carry Powerslam…

…

…

…

…

…

…but on the way down, Caesar caught a grip of Chugga's left arm and turned it into a Kimura Lock on the way down! Emile's eyes widened as he was countered mid-slam, and now his arm was being ravaged by the consul! Lucius Aemilius Paullus was jubilant at this point while Chugga yelled in agony. Caesar wrenched on the Kimura and had it locked in DEEPLY…

…

…

…but Chugga went for the ropes…

…

…

…and…Caesar turned his body weight so Chugga couldn't get a foot there! Chugga SCREAMED…

…

…

…

…

…and…he pushed himself down to hold Caesar's shoulders down onto the canvas…

…

…

…

…but that pin was only a near-fall! Caesar raised his shoulders and backward rolled to keep them above the mat while STILL holding onto the Kimura! Chugga kicked the canvas in distress, knowing he was slowly running out of options, and that arm wasn't going to magically remove itself from the submission maneuver…

…

…and he raised his free arm…

…

…

…

…

…and…pushed off of the canvas to flip over and pin Caesar in a Jackknife! The referee was there to count: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89999 Caesar rolled over to get his shoulder up, MAINTAINING the Kimura! Chugga's face displayed the feeling of pure ARMageddon…

…a sentiment which he had to have been feeling in the moment precisely…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but STILL, Emile didn't tap! He scratched at the canvas below him, all he could really do…

…

…

…and Caesar, irritated enough as it is, stood up with Chugga's arm grasped, and he gave the Let's Player the Olympic Slam! Caesar's face was RED as he went into the cover: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Caesar reapplied the Kimura! He forewent the three-count because he WANTED the satisfaction of making Chugga TAP…

…

…

…

…

…

…a satisfaction which Chuggaaconroy was NOT allowing him! Even after what had to be close to five minutes in this Kimura, Chugga was NOT YIELDING…

…

…

…

…

…and at that point, Caesar pulled Chugga's left arm ALL…THE WAY…BACK, practically SNAPPING it right there! Caesar ROARED as Chugga's own face was now red—not from anger, but from pure unadulterated PAIN…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and FINALLY, Chugga's free hand pats the canvas in a limp, weak state, as though he were petting a puppy…and it wasn't exactly certain how conscious he was at that point given the pressure and distress…but the referee still awarded the match to Caesar, imploring him to let go of the hold. Caesar would do so, but not with a grin or any smile of glee. He had gotten what he wanted…but he was still a very angry man. And that made him DANGEROUS…

As Caesar left, ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun, the other two Runaway Guys, ran down to the ring to help Chugga up, his left arm devoid of any movability. But the crowd could not help but be moved, impressed, and won over by the resilience shown in the match. Whether it was in 5BW…GPW…or CCW…Chuggaaconroy, even in defeat, had to have given some people a major glimpse of what at least one Runaway Guy was capable of.

* * *

**_"The MVMVP" Tom Brady vs. Kevin Levin_**

"The MVMVP" Tom Brady was fresh off of adding another notch to his perfect NFL record, and now he was in CCW action, still throwing shade in every which direction from _Pandemonium _(even going so far as to come down to the ring with a T-shirt that read "#Magnusgate"). Tonight, he was up against Kevin Levin, one of the Magnus Champion's fellow Men of Action. Kevin was showing some upshot in recent AWE bouts, and this was a rare occasion for him to show what he could do in singles competition against the former Universal Champion.

Kevin was the stronger of the two individuals, and Brady knew it so after a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up saw him get shoved to the ground across the ring, he tried a Single-Leg Takedown…only for Kevin to use that leg to push Brady backward. Kevin tried a Clothesline, but Brady ducked it and Dropkicked the New England Patriot instead, sending Kevin into the ropes. Several Clothesline tries to send Kevin out of the ring were unsuccessful, only knocking Kevin against the ropes…but Brady would try one with a running start…and get decked with a big Shoulder Block by Levin instead! Kevin would show just how much of a size edge he had with a large Biel Throw across the ring to the quarterback, a Corner Avalanche and an Oklahoma Slam! This earned him the first near-fall of the match.

Kevin Military Pressed Brady and slammed him to the mat face- and chest-first, following that up with a Big Elbow Drop to the spine. He put Tom Brady in a Body Breaker submission, shades of Jesse Ventura with the Canadian Backbreaker Rack hold…

…

…but Brady found a way to flip off of Kevin's shoulder to his feet and T-Bone Suplex Kevin instead, showing his own deceptive strength for a moment! Brady took a brief breather and drove a Running Knee Strike into Kevin's back from behind, sending him into a corner where he would be the recipient of Head Slams into the middle turnbuckle. Brady had himself a superior position, and he took the moment he had with it to slap and paintbrush the back of Kevin's head. But he pushed his luck on a Back Superplex attempt, and ate a Super Sidewalk Slam instead from Kevin! Brady wasn't reveling in much after THAT…

…but he WAS able to avoid a Chokeslam and almost DDT Kevin on the way down…but Kevin himself bore down and held Brady above the canvas to prevent going down with his head hitting the canvas! Kevin backed up towards the ropes to Back Body Dropped Brady over them! Brady, though, grabbed onto the top rope in mid-Backdrop and held it for dear life. Kevin was inside the ring half-bent…

…

…but Brady skinned the cat and landed inside the ring again…in such a manner that Kevin was in a Standing Headscissors; that allowed Brady to take advantage with a Pulling Piledriver! That shook the match in Brady's favor…and that was further helped by a Diving Double Axe-Handle between Kevin's eyes and a follow-up Belly-to-Belly Suplex for a near-fall.

Brady wore out Kevin's right arm with a series of Arm Twists and Arm Wringers…before locking in a Cobra Clutch, usually the set-up for the Personal Foul…but Kevin Back Elbowed Brady enough times to send him stumbling into the corner. Kevin tried to recover, but Brady Chop Blocked him from behind, hit the ropes and drove a Big Boot into Kevin's face. Brady would keep Kevin down with a Leg Drop and start a pre-victory lap around the supine body of the Osmosian, smirking the whole way through to the fans' chagrin. Some fans even started a "WE WANT RODGERS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE WANT RODGERS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant.

"OF COURSE YOU DO – YOU LIVE IN A CITY OF LOSERS!" Brady shouted back, which got him a ton of boos as a result.

A Bridging German Suplex from Brady was an impressive feat of strength, but it only scored a 2-count. Brady kept Kevin down with Rope-Aided Elbow Drops and a Topé Atómico from the apron to the sternum. Brady Body Slammed Kevin and climbed to the top rope, spending time up there to mock his opponent, the fans, everyone, exclaiming, "I'M 7-0, BABY!"

…

…

But Kevin used one of his boots to kick the top rope from his back to derail Brady's balance. Brady ended up crotched on the top turnbuckle…and that permitted Kevin to ascend up the corner and drop Brady with a KING-SIZED Superplex! Both men were rocked…but Brady was rocked more as Kevin stood first and took the upper hand for himself, Irish Whipping Brady into a Free Fall Drop and then turning a Back Suplex…into a One-Armed Shoulder Powerbomb, almost shades of Lance Archer's Texas Tower Bomb! Kevin covered Brady: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Brady kicked out!

Kevin went for a Chokeslam…but Brady latched onto Kevin's lifting arm and applied a Flying Armbar to counter! Tom Brady yanked at the limb of the _Ben 10 _big guy, wearing him out and possibly hunting for the tap-out…but after twenty-seven seconds, Kevin used that same arm to pull Brady up, Gotch Deadlifting him…

…

…into a Crucifix Pin from Brady as he escapes out the back…but Kevin held onto him in a Fireman's Carry to counter. Brady had to kick his way free off of Levin's shoulders to deliver a quick snap Perfect-Plex…for another 2-count! The two men would continue going back and forth, Kevin catching a once-overzealous Brady with a Nike Blast and Brady countering Kevin's K11 (Big E's Big Ending) with an elbow to the face and then a powerful Flea Flicker; Brady pounded his own chest to fire himself up and gave Kevin a HUGE Buckle Bomb, followed by a Spinebuster! Brady got a near-fall off of that…

…

…

…and he went for the Personal Foul but Kevin dropped to his knees to stop Brady from lifting him up; that caused Brady to improvise and apply a Bodyscissors Cobra Clutch, opting to go for submission rather than an attack for a pin! Brady tightened his grip and managed to get Kevin to seemingly become incapacitated…

…

…

…

…

…and Brady let go of Kevin Levin, leaving him on his back…

…

…and he stood and ran from corner to corner and dropped onto Kevin with a Touchdown Splash! Brady stood up and backed away a second time…

…

…and gave him ANOTHER Touchdown Splash! Brady backpedaled one more time…

…

…

…but on the third, Kevin got his knees up to Brady's gut! Brady rolled away coughing, holding onto his midsection…

…but he struggled through the pain, and he decided to go for one more Touchdown Splash in spite of it all…and as he charged, he got snatched by a hand to the throat! Kevin stood and planted Tom Brady with a Chokeslam, FINALLY getting it to go! Kevin picked Brady up moments thereafter…

…

…

…

…and leveled him with a Jackknife Powerbomb! Kevin hooked Brady's leg, and referee Lonny Cunningham counted 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Brady just NARROWLY kicked out before 3! Kevin Levin pulled at his hair with one hand as the referee confirmed the near-fall…

…

…but Kevin would go back on the attack…attempting the Null Void Slam some time after…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…getting countered in mid-spin with a Jawbreaker from Brady! Kevin held onto his chin and jaw, not expecting the reversal…

…

…

…and the MVMVP grabbed…LIFTED…and put down Kevin Levin with the Personal Foul! Tom Brady went to pin Brady…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…referee Lonny Cunningham spots that Kevin's foot is underneath the bottom rope. The official points it out to Brady, not administering a count because of this…and Tom Brady gazes at the referee and his information, narrowing his eyes as though at first he didn't understand…although he understood FULLY what was being communicated to him. Brady slowly nodded, dusted himself down, pulled Kevin away from the ropes…

…

…

…turned him onto his belly, backed away…

…waited for Kevin to get on all fours…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and BLASTED Kevin Levin with the Point After Touchdown, punting him in the skull! Tom Brady pinned Kevin NOW, making certain NOTHING was under or touching or even NEAR the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and Lonny Cunningham made the three-count, awarding the match via pinfall to the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player. Tom Brady stood up over Kevin's downed body, and Lonny Cunningham raised Tom Brady's hand…

…

…

…

…and…suddenly Tom Brady put the referee Lonny Cunningham in a Cobra Clutch! Before the official could even react, Brady put him down HARD with a Personal Foul! The crowd was surprised by this sudden physical outburst from the QB…and the shock would only escalate as Tom Brady left and returned to the ring with a steel chair and started to WHACK AWAY at the referee like he were trying to squish a bug on the ground! Tom Brady laid into Lonny Cunningham with an unmitigated array of chair shots, the amount climbing up into the DOZENS! One could see the welts from the chair shots through his zebra shirt…

…

…

…and while fans were questioning Brady's actions, his shouts made it more clear: "YOU SAW HIS LEG UNDER THE ROPE, BUT YOU DIDN'T SEE MY LEG, HUH?! YOU DIDN'T SEE MINE LAST SUNDAY?! COSTING ME THE MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP WITH YOUR SELECTIVE VISION, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" ONE MORE chair shot was fired! "I'VE SPENT ENOUGH TIME GETTING PUNKED OUT BY REPLACEMENT REFS AND THE DAMN NFL BRASS! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" And then ANOTHER chair shot! Tom Brady was seething…

…

…and he saw Kevin Levin starting to writhe on the mat, clutching his head…

…and Brady began to rationalize in his head: Caesar didn't give much of a real damn about Kevin, but he knew SOMEONE that did…

…

…

…

…

…and with that thought process, Tom Brady approached him and started beating HIM with the steel chair! Brady tenderized the back of Kevin with MORE chair shots, almost causing the piece of furniture to completely come apart! Brady would throw an EXTRA chair shot right at the back of Kevin's skull, THIS one hard enough to almost CONCUSS Levin! Tom Brady then turned Kevin over onto his back…

…and wrapped the steel chair around Kevin's ankle. Brady backed into the opposite corner of the ring, thinking Touchdown Splash onto the ankle to Pillmanize it…

…

…

…

…

…and he ran RIGHT into a tackle from Ben Tennyson, who sped into the ring like a blitzing strong safety! Ben and Brady traded punches on the mat with each other, rolling around the mat…

…but the brawl that ensued started to go Ben's way when he dodged a Clothesline and grabbed Brady to drop him with the BKT! Ben threw MORE punches at Brady's face! The Tenth Wonder of the World was a house of fire…and he approached his pal Kevin Levin, taking the chair off of his ankle…

…

…and running and swinging it at Brady—who intercepted Ben with an Inverted Chop Block to the knee! Ben dropped the chair on his fall, and Brady picked up the chair himself and was about to subject Tennyson to the same chair-smashing treatment as Kevin and the referee…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben grabbed Brady by his belt buckle and yanked him into the ropes! Ben rolled out of the ring apron with Brady hanging there, and he slowly pulled Brady's head out from the ropes…while standing on the apron himself…

…

…

…

…only for Brady to sneak his way onto the apron and Backdrop Ben off of the apron onto the floor! Brady then jumped onto Ben Ten with a Knee Drop and mounted him with punches again! The brawl continued even further while security raced to the ring to pry Brady away! Brady was kicking and screaming, doing everything he could to get back to Ben…

…

…

…but Ben would end up coming to HIM, and with a new steel chair to boot! Ben chucked the chair into Brady's face, and threw punches past the security guards at Brady's head! Brady would try to return in kind, getting some blows in himself before security FINALLY created distance to dissolve the situation, all while Milwaukee was BUZZING from the skirmish! Brady shouted at Ben Ten, "YOU HAVE WHAT'S MINE, TENNYSON! DON'T THINK I'M NOT GONNA TAKE IT!"

Ben would shout back, "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO PUT ME _THROUGH_ THE GROUND, BASTARD!"

"I'LL FREAKING SEE TO THAT!" Brady fired back…as security shoved and escorted him to the back while Ben was led away through the crowd, Magnus Championship firmly around his waist. The "Best in the Universe" would smack the gold around his waist to emphasize who the Champion was and was going to be, all despite Brady's outcries of the contrary.

* * *

**_Tag Premier League Group A Match: Prettier Muscle vs. ?_**

It was the final match of the first set of Round Robin fixtures, and it was in the A Block, which had been shaken up the most due to _XX 22 _and Arya's injury. Sansa Stark had essentially moved herself to Group C in teaming up with Koldblooded—begrudgingly as it was—but that still left a vacancy in Group A now. As Jillian Michaels and "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey of Prettier Muscle made their way to the ring to loud boos, the former picked up a microphone and said as of that moment in time, she and Ronda didn't have opponents since Arya was getting surgery and the Starks were out of Group A. Jillian stated that Prettier Muscle could have very easily stayed home on their asses like any of those Wisconsin cheese-chomping wildebeests most likely would have with an excuse…but no, she and Ronda got on the bus and rode into Milwaukee anyway…all for a night where they have no match. "That's dedication on our part," Jillian said, "but it's not worth the fact that THIS is the city I ended up in. But since we have no opponents, I think it's fair to say that I don't have to stay in this fattening cesspool any longer. So we will GLADLY take our forfeit bye victory and be happily on our way—"

Ronda Rousey SWIPED the microphone away from Jillian suddenly…and let everybody know that she was NOT of the same opinions as her partner. She wanted somebody's ASSES tonight on a silver platter, and despite Jillian, SHE wasn't going to leave that ring until somebody came down to get their arm broken. Ronda wanted to MAIM someone for three points, not take a cheap forfeit. Jillian noticed that Ronda was MUCH more animated this evening, as though becoming FTW Women's Champion recently had her amped up to a much higher level than usual. At her partner's behest, Jillian Michaels stayed inside the ring, waiting for someone, ANYONE, to appear…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then "Queen's Speech 4" by Lady Leshurr started to play…

…

…

…and Brittany and Tiffany Crust from _My Life as a Teenage Robot _came onto the stage! A few jaws dropped in the audience as they saw these two make their appearance! They were wearing matching pink tights and pink wrestling-approved dresses, wanting to look not only dressed to impress, but also ready to make some noise in the ring. As they walked down the ramp, Brit told Jillian and Ronda that they were indeed the competition on their plate for the night, but quite honestly, they SHOULD HAVE stayed at home because now they were about to be outclassed by the Upper Crust. Tiff spoke up and laughed at the thought of a "butter face" like Rousey being a part of PRETTIER Muscle…while looking at Jillian and saying that she looked like she needed to "get some" after the show tonight…though it was too bad no one would be desperate enough to debase themselves to banging her.

And just like that, both members of Prettier Muscle now wanted these Crust Cousins massacred.

**_NEW Tag Premier League Group A Match: Prettier Muscle vs. The Upper Crust_**

Jillian Michaels and Brit Crust would start the match (despite their respective partners wanting in instead…though both of them would calm down and deal with it for the time being), and with both engaging the opening Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock, the two kicked each other in the gut simultaneously…before the Fit Female performed an Arm Drag to take Brit down. It would be Jillian getting the upper hand amateur wrestling style with a Waist Lock Takedown, spinning about Brit's body and paintbrushing the back of her head before cartwheeling into a corner of the ring with a smirk. But after scoffing with Ronda, her Basement Dropkick to Brit was dodged, and Brit gave Jillian a flurry of Elbow Drops to Jillian's stomach and cartwheeled away herself, shoving it right back into Michaels's face and laughing with Tiff. Both teams were not at all shy to play the belittling game…and with a few sit-ups, Jillian stood back up. The two jockeyed for position and traded punch dodges, seeming evenly-matched down to a pair of Eye Pokes to one another.

But when Jillian and Brit tagged in their respective partners, it was a different story as "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey Backdropped Tiff to the apron…and blocked a Rope-Aided Enzuigiri to counter back with a big Clothesline! Ronda stomped a mudhole through Tiff's clavicle with boots from inside the ring onto the apron…but when she grabbed Tiff's legs for a Decavitator, Brit Crust tried to prevent it by grabbing Tiff's wrists…

…only for Ronda to pull Tiff AND Brit inside the ring together, winning that tug of war between herself and the darker-skinned Crust. Ronda then Catapulted Tiff into Brit's arms…and then Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplexed BOTH of them at once as they were embraced! A Double Lariat knocked both of the Crusts loopy as the _My Life as a Teenage Robot _schoolgirls needed to regroup on the outside of the ring. Ronda Rousey gave them chase, and the Crusts tried to get away to continue their powwow in peace…but a Jillian Michaels Plancha put an end to that tomfoolery right there! Prettier Muscle would Hammer Throw both Crusts into the steel ring steps, one after the other with Tiff crashing into Brit's body for extra impact! The two pushed Tiffany back into the ring…and double-teamed with a Spinebuster (Ronda) combined with a Blockbuster from the top rope (Jillian)! Ronda's pin attempt…earned a near-fall.

Ronda Sambo Suplexed Tiff, tagged in Jillian…and German Suplexed her own partner so hard and so high, that Jillian actually got flipped all the way up into a Moonstomp onto Tiff's solar plexus! When Jillian tagged right back, she Snap Suplexed Tiff onto Ronda's knee for a Backbreaker, and Ronda added some knees to the kidneys for added pain. Prettier Muscle weren't getting paid by the hour, and knowing this, Rousey went for the Cross Armbreaker with her foe supine…but Tiff managed to roll over in a panic before Ronda got it applied, pinning Rousey in a lateral press…for a count of 1. Tiff tried to get the better of the UFC and FTW titleholder…but her Soccer Kicks to the chest and Front Dropkick were rendered moot against a Rousey Up-Kick, Grounded Enzuigiri and a Half Nelson Suplex! Jillian would get a tag back in and add to the plight with a Slingshot Butterfly Backbreaker! A pin attempt from her…SOMEHOW only got a near-fall!

Jillian displayed a new maneuver in her arsenal when she lifted Tiff in a Fireman's Carry…and gave her a Cartwheel DVD, a maneuver which saw her gain extra elevation and rotation on the DVD, directing most of her weight to her side and following through with that to perform a cartwheel and land back onto her feet. The _Biggest Loser _personality knew how cool that looked, and took the liberty of taking a bow after the move. She went to the apron…and went for a Springboard Clothesline to Tiff…

…

…

…but Brit grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down just as she was about to leap! Jillian was stunned…and then Brit put her in an Electric Chair…while Tiff, shaking things off, hit the ropes…

…

…

…

…and ran into Jillian to complete a Doomsday Suicide Dive! That move was actually innovative enough to earn a pop for the Upper Crust…but Ronda Rousey wasn't a fan of it…

…

…nor was she a fan of getting Double Drop Toe Held into the side of the security barricade! Brit and Tiff knew they had to do some damage, and so they climbed up onto the wall, grabbed Ronda's head…and delivered a Double Tornado DDT onto the floor! Brit and Tiff would then SANDWICH Ronda's head between their collective Running Arched Big Boots and the steel ring post! Then Tiff grabbed Jillian in a Wheelbarrow Clutch…swung Jillian around into a Sliding Elbow Smash from Brit…and then Wheelbarrow Suplexed Jillian into the barricade! Jillian was aching…and the Crust Cousins knew they had a chance to capitalize…

…

…and after sending her back into the ring, Brit tagged herself in to be the legal girl…hit the ropes…

…

…and decked Jillian with a Scissors Kick to the spine that she calls Cut Down to Size! Brit went for the pin…

…

…

…but Jillian kicked out in time!

Brit would set Jillian up for the Queen Bee Bomb, a Cutthroat Scoop Brainbuster…but Jillian prevented it and would later fight back with a Running Corner Moonsault attempt…that Brit dodged; Jillian landed onto her feet…and was brought down with a Cutthroat STO! Brit made the tag to Tiff after climbing to the middle rope…

…

…

…

…

…and the two cousins took turns diving onto Jillian, Brit with a Forearm Drop and Tiff with a Diving Senton! Tiff stayed on top of Jillian for the pin…

…

…

…

…

…

…but not only did Jillian kick out, but Brit would get pulled out of the ring by Ronda Rousey, who Spin-Out Powerbombed her directly into the steel ring post Rib Breaker-style! Tiff saw her cousin get WRECKED with that maneuver…but tried to fight on with a Running DVD to Jillian, a move she called Fashion Forward…

…

…

…but Jillian escaped out the back and delivered a Falling Inverted DDT…which was followed by taunting push-ups on the canvas. Jillian smirked…but her Shuffle Side Kick to the kneeling Tiff was CAUGHT and countered into a Spinning Fisherman's Suplex! The Crust Cousins were showing that even being a last-minute addition to the Tag Premier League didn't make them pushovers, and Prettier Muscle were figuring that out.

A Single Underhook Brainbuster from Tiff to Jillian scored only a near-fall when Ronda ran into the ring and DEADLIFTED Tiff off of the pin into a Turnbuckle German Suplex! Ronda went for a Running Corner Clothesline next…

…but Tiff SOMEHOW had the presence of mind to slink through the ropes and Pendulum Overhead Kick the oncoming Rousey instead! Tiff would then apply a Rope-Hung Reverse Triangle Choke to wear Ronda Rousey down, getting her tuckered out enough to dive at her from the top rope…

…

…

…

…or so she thought until Ronda KICKED said top rope and sent Tiff crotching onto the top buckle instead! Ronda would go for a Pumphandle Superplex on her end instead…

…

…

…

…but Tiffany would block that…rake Ronda's eyes, Headbutt her, rake the eyes again…

…and deliver one good Forearm Shiver that would knock Rousey down to the canvas…

…

…

…

…but before Tiff could capitalize, up ran Jillian with a Fit Factor from the top to the mat! Tiff was planted flat onto her face, Jillian let out a passion-filled yell…

…

…and nearly BLASTED Tiff's face off with a Shuffle Side Kick! Jillian pinned Tiff: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Brit broke it up…and Ronda Rousey was PISSED. Brit saw the glare in Ronda's eyes…

…

…and did the only thing she could think to do, which was cut and run! She sped out of the ring and to the back, Ronda momentarily going after her but realizing soon after that Brittany Crust was gone and NOT coming back…

…

…which of course left Tiffany to deal with both members of Prettier Muscle by herself. To her credit, she got past the initial fear to throw some hands at both members…even going so far as SLAPPING the both of them…

…but a massive Ronda Haymaker put an end to that rally HARD. Ronda picked Tiffany Crust up…

…

…

…

…and had her Northern Light Bomb countered by a desperation pull of the hair by Tiff! Tiff got free, and took advantage with an Enzuigiri! That stunned Rousey long enough for the Crust cousin to deliver the Running DVD called Fashion Forward to the MMA star! And Tiff could have pulled off the entire deal with a Cradle Double Hammerlock DDT to Jillian, the move she called You Wish You Could…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jillian freed her hands, Bell Clapped Tiff, and gave Tiffany Crust the Cool Down! Tiff was down…

…

…and that allows Jillian to turn her over and come from above with a Diving Moonsault…

…

…

…and Ronda to pull her up and give her a sick Northern Light Bomb! Prettier Muscle were standing tall…and Jillian gave the signal…

…

…

…

…

…and Jillian would Vertical Suplex Tiff into Ronda's waiting Powerbomb-ready clutches…

…

…

…

…

…for the Exercism to connect! Jillian turned around to pin Tiff, and referee Leif Heralding did the honors: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Suddenly Leif Heralding is YANKED out of the ring…by a returning Brit Crust, who had run back down to the ring through the crowd as this was going on! Before the referee could notice, however, Brit dropped to the floor and rolled underneath the ring undetected. Ronda Rousey was wondering why the referee was out of the ring meanwhile, and Jillian was wondering the same. But while the latter kept her annoyed feelings verbal…Ronda would go out of the ring to PHYSICALLY confront the official, pushing him against the security wall and grabbing him by the collar! Ronda was STEAMING MAD, and SNARLING at him…and Heralding was trying to calm her down, but even his status as zebra wasn't helping. Leif Heralding would eventually assure that he would make the right call upon returning to the squared circle…

…

…

…

…

…but inside said squared circle, Brit Crust gave Jillian a Low Blow from behind! Brit had crawled back out from under the ring on the OPPOSITE side to get the blow in on Michaels…

…

…

…and she patted her still-downed cousin to let her know to raise up her knees…

…

…

…

…

…as Brit lifted Jillian up Belly-to-Back-style…and flipped her onto Tiff's knees for the Double Knee Facebreaker! Their take on Celebrity Rehab was called Another One Bites the Crust…

…

…and Brittany would drag her partner Tiff onto Jillian's shoulders for the pinning combination while slinking her way back out of the ring, back underneath it…

…

…and as a now-aware Leif Heralding went inside the ring, he saw Tiff covering Jillian and proceeded to count: 1…

2—Ronda's eyes widened as she saw what was happening, but before she could try to do anything about it, her legs were being grabbed and held by Brit Crust, as she had now snuck BACK over to her side of the ring and was keeping the Rowdy One from getting involved!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and 3! The bell rang, and the Upper Crust had taken the victory! Brit SWIFTLY let go of Rousey and ran into the ring to snatch Tiff and help them both get away from a ready to RAMPAGE Ronda, who took to the ring and was about ready to slaughter an entire population of horses! Jillian was slow to recover herself, visibly not happy either with this borderline thievery. Brit and Tiff were taking breaths of relief…but as soon as that set in, Tiff stuck out her tongue at Prettier Muscle, realizing that they were the victors and they got the three points…and with that, Group A of the Tag Premier League just got itself a variable thrown…especially when one considered who ELSE was in Group A…ONE person in particular, that is…

* * *

**_CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang vs. Kai Hiwatari_**

CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang was recently selected as the opponent for Kai with the NWA World Heavyweight Championship on the line, and the Milwaukee crowd that was aware of this chanted his name incessantly, in full support of the Shaolin Monk. Not only did the news excite them, but…it was Liu Kang. And they knew that even though it was a house show, Liu Kang wasn't going to give them a bad match…

…

…especially since right before it, Blader DJ declared that it was now going to be for the CCW Infinity Championship! Liu Kang readied himself on the turnbuckles as his opponent, one-half of the Bladebreakers Kai Hiwatari came out. Kai cracked his knuckles on the way to the ring as the complexion of the match had now changed dramatically. He dug his eyes into the _MK _star and made it clear that he was out to win gold despite what Liu Kang had done on _Ozone 41 _when he made the save during Moby Jones and Don Flamenco's attack on the Bladebreakers. Pleasantries were NO MORE at this juncture; it was time for a MATCH. And Blader DJ made his excitement (and _Beyblade _bias) well-documented as it were.

**_NEW CCW Infinity Championship Match: Liu Kang [c] vs. Kai Hiwatari_**

Liu Kang knew he was at a size disadvantage, and his first move was a Waist Lock to try neutralizing Hiwatari in some capacity. Kai pried Liu Kang's hands off of his waist…and performed a Double Wrist Lock Judo Arm Drag, picked him up in a Full Nelson from here…and tried a Full Nelson Slam, but Liu Kang flipped through it and landed back onto his feet, applying a Front Facelock. Liu Kang again tried to make up for his lack of size by kneeing Kai in the face repeatedly and then running up a corner for a Tornado DDT…but Kai pushed Liu Kang away to land onto his feet. Liu Kang almost ran into a Big Boot, but Liu Kang caught it and performed a Dragon Screw to bring Kai down, allowing the Infinity Champion to drive a number of Shoot Kicks to the chest.

Liu Kang wore Kai down to the best of his ability, albeit through a reversed Irish Whip into the corner…that the Shaolin Monk Flair Flipped to the apron through. Kai pursued Liu Kang, only to eat a Rope-Aided Enzuigiri, then a Hotshot…and almost a Slingshot Sunset Flip by the Champion, but Kai remained on his feet, freed his legs…and MISSED a Leg Drop, landing onto his bottom hard which allowed Liu Kang to vault to the apron and then give Kai a Springboard Dropkick under the chin. Later, Liu Kang applied a Wrist Lock and hit an alternation of Kawada Kicks and Axe Kicks, Kawada Kicks and Axe Kicks…followed by a Leg-Drape Backflip lateral to Kai, transitioned…into a show of Liu Kang's own strength, a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Kai was against the ropes, and it took one…two…three Clotheslines by Liu Kang to send him to the outside of the ring. Liu Kang sped off of the ropes from here…

…and…his Suicide Dive is CAUGHT by Kai Hiwatari! Kai would lift and drop Liu Kang into the barricade…

…

…but his Snake Eyes attempt is BLOCKED with Liu Kang getting his hands up, pushing off of the top of the security wall and projecting himself back onto his feet! Kai blinks twice, and Liu Kang drills him with a Gamengiri from there! With Kai against the apron, Liu Kang slid back inside the ring, wrapped his legs around Kai's head…and slid back out of the ring to deliver an Inverted Hurricanrana in one swift motion out on the arena floor!

The crowd is hot and into Liu Kang's offense, which continues with a Shining Wizard to Kai against the security wall. Liu Kang went for the Bulldog onto the floor next, and Kai nearly avoided it…but Liu Kang prevented Kai's counter Spin-Out Powerbomb with a Side Headlock Takedown…and got back up into a Running Bulldog! Liu Kang sent Kai back inside the ring…and took to the air with a High-Angle Senton Bomb onto his challenger for a near-fall!

Liu Kang found Kai on his knees and sent a flurry of Shoot Kicks to the chest, the crowd reacting with an interjection on each of these strikes…before firing with a Roundhouse Kick…that Kai caught before it landed! Kai picked Liu Kang up and went for a Leg-Trap Chokeslam…but Liu Kang hit a mid-air Enzuigiri with his free foot to prevent getting slammed…yet Kai Hiwatari STILL held onto Liu Kang's other leg and throat! Liu Kang went to the legs, throwing kicks to each limb…and Liu Kang attempted an STO…but Kai Back Elbowed Liu Kang HARD in the back of the head. Kai was behind Liu Kang…and raked his eyes from the rear, capitalizing off of this with a Full Nelson Slam!

With Liu Kang down, Kai started to cave his chest in with Big Elbow Drops, dropping seven of them in succession. He pulled Liu Kang up to push him into the ropes and drive an elbow into the middle of his back. Liu Kang, though, showed some fight when he suddenly grabbed Kai by the head in a Three-Quarter Facelock…

…

…and…almost ran up the ropes for the Sliced Bread #2, but instead was shoved off of the rope and onto the ring apron, where he took a HARD Forearm Smash to the back of the head…and then an even HARDER Shoulder Block that knocked him from the apron and sent him crashing directly into the security barricade! Liu Kang was in an utter heap…and Kai would make matters worse for him with an Oklahoma Slam directly onto the steel ring steps! That would lead to a pin attempt inside the ring from Kai…that only achieved a near-fall.

Kai hoisted Liu Kang up later for a Stalling Front Suplex, staying on his feet as he planted Liu Kang chest-first into the canvas…and almost immediately after, Kai attempted the Black Dranzer Bomb…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang countered with a Leg-Trap Sunset Flip, taking Kai down…and from there, popping up to his feet and Double Foot Stomping Kai's chest—only for Kai to roll backwards, absorbing the blow of the boots and then apply a Boston Crab! Kai wrenched on the spine of Liu Kang, bending him backward with a vengeance! But Liu Kang hung in there…long enough to roll back over and get his hands on the bottom rope. The referee enforced a rope break count…but Kai got one last piece in before letting go, executing a Decavitator into the ropes, catapulting Liu Kang throat-first into the bottom rope!

After choking Liu Kang in the ropes, Big Booting him in the head from the apron, and employing a Rope-Aided Surfboard Stretch from the apron, reaching in to get Liu Kang…Kai picked up the Shaolin warrior in an Argentine Rack…dropped to his knees for an Argentine Backbreaker…

…and then threw Liu Kang off of his shoulders into the steel ring post for an Argentine Ring-Post Backbreaker! Liu Kang staggered off of the post along the apron forward and got a Free Fall Drop off of the apron straight down to the floor! Kai was giving Liu Kang an utter BEATING.

…

And the beating would continue further with a Biel Throw into the barricade followed by a Running Knee Strike to Liu Kang's face against the wall. Kai pushed Liu Kang back in and went for a cover following a Sit-Down Canadian Inverted Powerslam…but somehow Liu Kang got his shoulder up! Kai would keep it up, targeting Liu Kang's spine with a trifecta of Pendulum Backbreakers and a Sidewalk Slam. Kai stomped and stomped and stomped on the Infinity Champion, eager to net the Title…

…

…and the Abdominal Stretch he put Liu Kang in drew him even CLOSER to it…

…

…

…but instead of submitting, Liu Kang struggled and battled back into a Hip Toss Backbreaker to Kai himself! Liu Kang was able to get something going…but he went right back down in ONE HIT with a Clothesline from Kai Hiwatari! That ALSO got a near-fall, and Kai was growing less patient.

Kai gave Liu Kang a Fallaway Slam, and as Liu Kang kept trying to stand, he was booted in the head for his efforts. Liu Kang eventually stood…in a corner…

…

…and Kai ran into him with an Avalanche Splash…transitioned immediately into a Sambo Suplex! Liu Kang clutched his midsection in gradual agony, the punishment Kai was putting him through…and the Bladebreaker kept it coming by ramming Liu Kang into the opposite corner! One…two…five…seven…NINE Shoulder Barges into Liu Kang's stomach were to follow. Kai backed up as Liu Kang was reeling…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang propelled himself up the corner to avoid getting the Corner Spear from Kai, who collided with the ring post instead! Kai was doubled over against the ring post…

…

…and Liu Kang rolled over of the top turnbuckle from his elevated supine spot into a Schoolboy Pin on Kai in one fluid motion…

…and speaking of fluid motions, Liu Kang would let go of the pinning combination, leap up and NAIL the Beyblader with a Double Foot Stomp to the face!

That marked the beginning of Liu Kang's comeback, which was put together with Open Palm Strikes, a Spinning Back Chop to the neck of Kai—then a Back Chop to the other side of the neck with his other hand—and a Backflip Kick to the forehead. Liu Kang's Irish Whip to Kai was reversed…but Liu Kang rolled over Kai's back to his feet to avoid the Back Body Drop…Springboarded off of the opposite set of ropes…and turned in mid-air to deliver a Springboard Corkscrew Rolling Snapmare! Kai was brought down as the crowd POPPED for this maneuver, and Liu Kang gave Kai a Soccer Kick to the chest, then a Standing Moonsault as well! The fans were wowed…Kai was dazed…

…

…

…and Liu Kang gave his challenger a Diving Spinning Heel Kick! Down went the Bladebreaker…

…

…

…but only a two-count was scored from the kick! Liu Kang would get back up and apply a Butterfly Lock to Kai, aiming to wear him down to permit for a Butterfly Backbreaker…

…

…but Kai broke free and performed his own Butterfly Suplex instead! With a growl, Kai fought back with a Discus Clothesline…

…that Liu Kang caught and countered with a big Uranage Slam! Liu Kang was aching…but he pulled himself together…

…

…

…

…and almost got the Flawless Victory, only for Kai to roll out of the way! Liu Kang landed onto his feet, and Kai rose as well…and Kai popped Liu Kang up…

…only for Liu Kang to Dropsault Kai in the face out of the air, landing onto his feet again and sending Kai back down! Liu Kang hit a Spinning Back Kick to the gut after kicks to the legs…

…

…but as he ran for the ropes, Kai followed, grabbed him by the arms and Pumphandled him…

…

…

…and threw him across the ring for a Pumphandle Suplex! From here, Kai picks Liu Kang back up…and goes for the Blitzkrieg Drive, his Spinning Sit-Out Side Slam…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang spun through it and turned it into a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors…that Kai knelt down and HELD ONTO to prevent Liu Kang snapping it off! Kai tried to stand up for a Sidewalk Slam…

…

…

…but Liu Kang flipped through THAT, landed behind Kai, and hit the Armageddrop! Liu Kang hooked both of Kai's legs…

…

…

…

…

…and Kai kicked out just before 2! The crowd was into this match HUGELY, and Liu Kang was looking for the right move to clinch the victory and retention…

…and Liu Kang went behind Kai…grabbed him by the waist…

…

…

…and executed a Deadlift German Suplex! Liu Kang had Kai down…supine…center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…and he went to the corner, jumped up…and got nothing but knees raised on the Flawless Victory! Kai got his knees up in the nick of time! That permitted him to stand back up…grab Liu Kang…

…

…

…and deliver the Blitzkrieg Drive…

…

…

…

…followed shortly thereafter with the Black Dranzer Bomb! Kai stayed on, pinned the Kombatant…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Liu Kang kicked out just a split-second before three! Kai was taken HEAVILY aback by this near-fall; he thought it was curtains for the Infinity Champion! Kai put his hands in his hair, glared at the official…glared at the Champion…

…

…

…and then picked Liu Kang up…slowly…methodically…holding him by the neck with both hands.

…

…

…

Kai Tree Slammed Liu Kang directly into the turnbuckles! Liu Kang bounced off of the corner with a wince…back into two hands from Kai to the throat…

…

…

…and Kai gave him a second Buckle Tree Slam! Liu Kang ricocheted back out a second time, and Kai snatched him by the neck one more time…

…

…

…

…and delivered one more Buckle Tree Slam, Liu Kang going almost limp after the third assault! Kai took a hold of Liu Kang, presuming that this match is about to be all over…

…

…

…

…

…

…but when he tried a Sit-Out Powerbomb, Liu Kang punched Kai in the face six times…seven times…ten, FIFTEEN times consecutively…

…

…before snapping off the Hurricanrana to Kai…rolling through with it…

…

…and transitioning it into a Koji Clutch Hold! Liu Kang kept Kai trapped in the submission on the canvas, the crowd in a fiery frenzy from seeing the Champion fighting back even now! Liu Kang wrenched on the Koji Clutch to Kai, who reached for the ring ropes…

…

…

…but the China native rolled away from the ropes, taking Kai Hiwatari with him! Liu Kang TIGHTENS his Koji Clutch grip…

…

…

…

…

…and…Kai extended himself towards another set of ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang rolled him away from THOSE also! The Koji Clutch was STILL LOCKED IN…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…after FIVE MINUTES of endurance, Kai…pushed off of the mat…muscled up to his feet…

…

…

…

…and dropped the Infinity Champion across the knee with a Rib Breaker, which was enough to break the Koji Clutch for him! Kai coughed, now possessing a bloody lip and staying down to a knee…

…

…

…and Liu Kang…started to get up again…

…

…only for Kai to grab him by the throat from his knee! Kai wrapped his hand around Liu Kang's throat…

…

…

…and Liu Kang took aim himself with Shoot Kicks to Kai's chest, each blow wearing down the Bladebreaker more and more, sweat flying off of him…

…

…

…but Kai STILL maintained his grip on Liu Kang's neck…even with the latter firing ten, twenty, THIRTY RAPID-FIRE KICKS…

…

…

…

…before Liu Kang finally SWATTED Kai's hand away…

…

…and ROUNDHOUSE KICKED Kai upside the head! Kai was down…Liu Kang was still up by the grace of the Elder Gods…

…

…

…and…Liu Kang executed the Flawless Victory onto Kai! Liu Kang immediately got back up off of Kai…

…

…

…

…and gave the Bladebreaker a SECOND Flawless Victory onto his chest! Liu Kang stayed on him this time, pinning Kai Hiwatari: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! Liu Kang got the elusive three-count and RETAINED his CCW Infinity Championship, to the amazed and astonished delight of Milwaukee, Wisconsin! Liu Kang rolled off of Kai and accepted his Championship back from the official, taking his time to grab it as he was on the tired side after that contest. It was a hard-fought Title defense…but Liu Kang wasn't caught off-guard by it at all and knocked it out of the park to retain in the end. The fans were ECSTATIC…and Liu Kang couldn't help but share some joy in the victory himself…

…

…but he also made sure to check on Kai…and he would give a respectful nod and bow to him after the match…

…

…

…

…

…and Kai pushed himself up to stand…

…

…and leaned into Liu Kang's ear to mutter something to him…inaudible…unclear…before moving past him and exiting the ring…

…

…

…

…but whatever Kai said to the Infinity Champion…had said Champion nodding in what seemed to be approval. Liu Kang took his Championship to the corner, climbed up and raised it in one hand…while holding the other hand open, as though there was to be a second Belt in it in time…

* * *

**_CCW Females Championship Match: "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [c] vs. ?_**

"The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson was mandated by Commissioner James Gordon to be in Milwaukee for this house show and a match against an opponent whose name was kept discreet up to this night. The Females Champion of the World, flanked by "The Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green, did indeed grace Brew Town with her presence—although they weren't exactly gracious unto her to say the least. As Gwen raised her Females Championship, the crowd showered her with venomous, hate-filled shouts of "DIE GWEN DIE! DIE GWEN DIE!"…

…and that, along with Gwen's own personal desire to hear her own voice, prompted her to pick up a microphone. Gwen mentioned that she had no idea who Commissioner Gordon was sending after her THIS time, noting that with the reputation she has and the people who want a piece of her, it could very well be ANYBODY…which was just fine because who she was, what she stood for, and how she defended it meant that she could beat not just ANYBODY, but EVERYBODY. Specifically, however, it wasn't about just beating her opponent… It was about beating every fan…every spectator…every company boss…every whiner, every complainer, every heretic, every sinner…every AUTHOR…in everything that she did. She RELISHED the feeling of victory over THEM the most because it was a MULTITUDE of victories in three seconds. When she won a match, it wasn't just a victory over one girl; it was a victory over THOUSANDS—no, MILLIONS of people at once who placed their hopes on that one girl to do the impossible all the way up to the moment where she inevitably FAILS. And to know that it's gotten to the point where Commissioner Gordon is focusing his ENTIRE CAMPAIGN on her demise…it AROUSED her to know that she was that damn important to him. …Not like she didn't already know that though. After all, she WAS better than Emmy.

Kai Green would take the microphone and praise Gwen's name for her being able to defend her CCW Females Championship TWICE on _XX 22 _and RETAIN with flying colors. She brought up how Gwen Ten turned the CCW Females Championship into the Holy Grail of Wrestling…how Gwen Ten's victory in the spite of circumstances INSPIRED her…MOVED her almost to the point of tears…and at that moment, the prophet had resolved to go out and give Gwen a gift from her heart, especially with _Pride &amp; Glory _so imminent. It was to be cherished forever…as the gift would cherish her, as ALL MATTER was to cherish the Alpha Bitch…

…but just as Kai started to explain what the gift was, she was interrupted by "SHUT THE F**K UP!" chants…

…which drove Gwen to take the mic back and scream, "YOU WANT HER TO SHUT THE F**K UP?! DO YOU WANT ME TO SHUT THE F**K UP?! WHY DOESN'T ONE OF YOU COME OVER HERE AND SHUT ME UP THEN?! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU, MORTAL PIECES OF SH*T—GET IN HERE! GET IN HERE AND SHUT MY HOLY ASS UP! DO IT!" This almost had the crowd RIOTING to get past the barricade to get to Gwen; EVERYONE wanted her! Not one person was sitting…

…

…

…but Gwen's eyes were attracted to some person in the front row who looked INCREDIBLY eager to get her hands on the Females Champion. Gwen exited the ring and walked up to this fan…

…

…this Chinese-Canadian black-haired Sex Bob-Omb t-shirt-wearing high-schooler fan…

…

…

…and Gwen asks brusquely, "Who…in the HELL…are YOU?"

The girl replies, "I'm Knives Chau!"

Gwen narrowed her eyes and asked Knives to THINK CAREFULLY…on whether she HONESTLY thought in her heart of hearts that she stood a real chance against the greatest female wrestler of all time…

…to which Knives replied, "Well, I don't know how I'd do against the greatest wrestler of all time…but I think I can beat you pretty bad!"

Gwen was not amused by the quip one iota. She glared at Knives, verbally wondering what it was precisely that made her so damn sure of herself. Knives told Gwen that she saw what Carrie did to her on _XX 22 _and considering how close SHE came to winning, she was certain that HER chances were even better with all of the stuff SHE can do in the ring. Knives even mentioned how she wanted a CCW contract for the longest time, and she'd been coming to house shows for a while…and when she saw Gwen yelling out and yapping about how she wanted to beat one of the fans up, OF COURSE Knives would be the one most eager to fight her and take her Belt.

"So just because you see an impersonation of an upstart put a few cuts and bruises on me on live television means that you think you can waltz your way down here now and do the same thing, maybe even go further and do what SHE couldn't and WIN? You want to come down here and address me with THAT level of audacity?" Gwen said in an utterly offended tone. "I don't know if you were FED that or if it's what you honestly believe, but frankly, it doesn't matter. It doesn't make a difference because this…is going to be NOTHING like that. For starters…I'M gonna take the first shot—" Gwen abruptly SLAPPED Knives right in the face!

The slap reeled Knives as Gwen sneered at her. Gwen continued through the mic, "And then I'll take the SECOND shot—" ANOTHER slap by Gwen! Knives holds her cheek in pain as Gwen declares a THIRD shot, slapping Knives yet again! "And after that…I'm going to KEEP…ON…HITTING YOU…" With each emphasis, it's one more slap until Knives was dropped to a knee from all of the smacks from the Alpha Bitch! Gwen looked down at Knives and said, "And unlike HER, whom I ALLOWED to retaliate…you're not going to have that luxury. And when I keep on hitting you enough times…you're NOT going to be getting up. …Now that I've set THAT straight, are you ready? Ready, fool? Is Commissioner Gordon ready? …I'M ready." Gwen grabbed Knives by the hair and pulled her into the ring over the security barricade! Then Gwen handed her Championship to the referee Leif Heralding, and after one brief check on the competitors (especially Chau), the bell was suddenly rung!

**_NEW CCW Females Championship Match: "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [c] vs. Knives Chau_**

Gwen kicked Knives in the gut and went immediately for the Alakazam…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Knives twisted Gwen's arm and fought back with an Arm Drag! More Arm Drags from Knives were to come, although Gwen would prevent a Cross Armbar from Knives by punching her from a Modified Open Guard in the face six times…and the Champion attempted a Cloverleaf submission of her own…only for Knives to pull her into a Small Package Pin and get a SNEAKY near-fall! Action would eventually spill to the outside as Gwen started to take over by tossing Knives out of the ring and vaulting from inside the ring to the apron and stomping onto Knives's hands in the process, also delivering a Soccer Kick directly to Knives's chest! Gwen would Head Slam Knives into the security barricade and even BASH right into her with a Cross Body Block against the steel ring steps! Gwen was intent on laying in a beating onto Knives, making sure she wouldn't get the level of offense Carrie did on _XX 22_…

…but when Gwen attempted another Vaulting Stomp, this time from the apron to the interior of the ring, Knives evaded it and rolled Gwen up for another near-fall out of the blue! Gwen started to get rather miffed, but Knives would use her agility to fight back, not backing down an iota! After forward rolling underneath a Clothesline attempt, Knives would have her Handspring Back Elbow Smash AVOIDED via Back Suplex…that Knives in turn flipped through, landing onto her feet to grab Gwen in a Side Headlock and perform a Running Bulldog Stun Gun, leaping through the top and middle ropes! With Gwen left hanging up there, Knives got a large vertical leap with a Dropkick right between the eyes…but her Diving Discus Clothesline attempt from the top rope was intercepted by a Spinning Heel Kick by the Alpha Bitch that turned things back around in the Champion's favor.

Gwen would use her own brand of offense to not just beat down, but EMBARRASS Knives, hitting a Gourdbuster followed by three consecutive Knee Drops to the back of the head…transitioned into a Headscissors on the last one. Gwen applied a Figure-Four Neck Lock, rolling forward onto the canvas…and then returning prone to smash Knives's face in with her Skull Fuck Push-Up Facebusters! Gwen then powered with her legs to Mule Kick Knives dead in the mouth, sending her sitting up on the mat…where she was met by a Dropkick of Gwen's own! Gwen went for the pin, but only got a two-count.

Gwen put Knives in a Tree of Woe later on in the matchup, trapping her and leaving her defenseless for a series of kicks to the abdomen…a Running Baseball Slide Dropkick to the face…a SEVERE rake of the eyes and Nose Clip from the outside…a Bell Clap to the sides of the head…and, upon returning inside the ring, a Tree of Woe Corner Spear! Gwen would deposit Knives out of the ring once again, only in more unceremonious fashion this time, pulling Knives out of the corner and Oklahoma Slamming her over the ropes and out of the ring, Knives's shoulders and upper back hitting the ring apron edge on the way out! Gwen launched herself at Knives seconds later, hitting a Diving Double Axe-Handle from the top rope directly into the middle of Knives's shoulder blades. That allowed Gwen to add to the offense with a Swinging Belly-to-Back Suplex directed into the security barricade…then a Head Slam into the steel ring steps…

…

…but on Gwen's run along the ring apron into a Leg Drop Bulldog try onto the stairs, Knives moved her head out of the way, Gwen having taken too much time to taunt beforehand! Thus, Gwen landed tailbone-first onto the steel steps, and it WAS NOT pretty…for her (pretty for everybody else though). Knives would show more agility by stepping up off of the steps and nailing Gwen with a Shining Wizard that knocked her down to the floor! Then it was time for Knives to turn it up with the attacks, starting to utilize an array of Knife Edge Chop variations, riddling Gwen's chest with Chop after Chop at breakneck speeds…before going back in the ring with her and delivering some more! Knives would even hit the ropes and give Tennyson a Running Knife Edge Chop to the back! These Chops were starting to irritate Gwen Ten…

…

…but not as much as a Half Nelson Suplex did later on from Knives to the Alpha Bitch! And as Gwen is on her knees, Knives deals a MASSIVE blow in the form of a Knife Edge Chop to the FACE! With Gwen left on her back from this, Knives grabbed her legs…

…

…and applied a High-Angle Boston Crab with her knee placed on the spine of Gwen Ten—it's the Android Tamer, shades of Mega Man Original! Gwen hollered in agony as her body is contorted in this submission hold…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen, after a struggle, got herself from underneath Knives's leg and rolls onto her back again. As Knives tried to roll Gwen over again, the latter used her leg strength to hurl Knives away and to the ring apron. Knives rose…and Gwen tried a Superkick, but Knives caught the leg and delivered a Leg Hotshot over the top rope! Gwen winced and grabbed her thigh in pain…

…

…and Knives would give Gwen a Springboard Sunset Flip…transitioned into a Kneebar, trying to take advantage of the leg ailment! She got Gwen to yell and scream again…but this time Gwen had an answer, a more direct and PAINFUL answer in the form of stomps and kicks with her free foot into Knives's mouth! Knives, after being struck by about nine such boots, lets go of the Kneebar and is later dropped with a Gutbuster by Gwen. Gwen Tennyson goes to a corner…hits a Diving Imploding Knee Drop from the bottom rope…then a second Imploding Knee Drop from the middle rope…

…

…

…and a MOONSAULT from the TOP ROPE onto Knives, into a pin! 1…2…2.875 Knives kicked out!

Gwen went for a Kneecapitation into Knives's back in the corner…but Knives sidestepped to avoid…and leapt up for a Jumping Enzuigiri to the back of Gwen's head! Knives added a series of Knife Edge Chops to the back, as well as a few to the back of Gwen's neck. Knives climbed up…and went for a Corkscrew Sunset Flip Powerbomb…

…

…

…but Gwen flipped through it and landed onto her feet! She was able to pick Knives up by the legs…and toss Chau into the turnbuckles via a Buckle Alabama Slam! Then came a Kneecapitation by Gwen—to the chest and face—followed by a Running Air Raid Crash! Gwen pins Knives…

…it's another near-fall…

…and Gwen's next maneuver…

…

…was going to be a Hocus Pocus, but Knives elbows Gwen in the kidney while upside-down, having gotten an arm free enough to do so, escaping the Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver…and turning it into a Victory Roll, adjusting the weight to roll Gwen up…for another near-fall in her favor! Gwen rose…and went for a Superkick to the seated Knives…

…but Knives would Sweep the legs of Tennyson, avoiding the Superkick and then hitting Gwen with Soccer Kicks to the spine and more Chops. Knives hit the ropes…Gwen backward rolled to her feet and went Pendulum through the ropes…and Knives ducked the Pendulum Lariat, rebounded off of the ropes and gave Gwen a Tilt-a-Whirl Bulldog! Knives pinned Gwen…and only got a two-count again!

Knives tried to pick Gwen up…but Gwen suddenly snapped into action with a Uranage Backbreaker into a Reverse STO…followed by a Camel Clutch submission! Gwen wrenched back on the head and neck of Knives, wanting to coax an ever-satisfying submission out of her…

…

…

…

…

…but Knives would hang tough…and she struggled and muscled to her feet, showing some strength…standing with Gwen latched onto her back…and then turning it into an Elevated Snapmare Lungblower, dropping Gwen onto her knees! Gwen held her back in distress, letting out a yelp…and Knives tried a quick Crucifix Pin…

…

…

…only for Gwen to NARROWLY kick out! Both girls got up, and Gwen spun for a Discus Elbow…

…

…but Knives intercepted it with a Jumping Enzuigiri that STUNNED Gwen where she stood! That led to Knives delivering a Samoan Drop…then measuring Gwen again…

…

…and the _Scott Pilgrim _series character ran the ropes and DRILLED Gwen with a Front Flip DDT, putting Gwen right onto her head! The Alpha Bitch was dizzy…nearing catalepsy…

…

…and Knives made one more ascent to the top rope…Gwen slowly getting up…

…

…

…

…and Knives connected with a Diving KO PUNCH! It was shades of Scott Pilgrim, and Gwen was down and OUT…

…

…

…

…

…or so everybody thought until she kicked out from the ensuing pin! Perhaps it was by sheer INSTINCT and WILL more than anything else…but either way, the match was to resume…

…

…and Knives would try a Superplex to Gwen Ten…

…

…but Gwen blocked it with knees to the top of her head, setting herself back down onto the corner. At a stalemate, Gwen and Knives traded punches with one another…

…and Knives would break out the Chops once more, turning Gwen's chest BEET RED…

…

…until Gwen caught one such Chop and BIT the hand of the high schooler! Gwen would grab Knives's head in a Front Facelock…

…

…and then lift her…and drop her onto the top turnbuckle with an Elevated Alakazam! Knives's face collided with the buckle HARD…

…

…

…and as she nursed her face, Gwen crouched in the corner, picked her spot, and SPEARED Knives almost out of her boots! Then it was time for the Alakazam normal…

…

…and THAT connected! Gwen would go for the pin…

…

…

…

…

…

…and despite a valiant fight from Knives in the outing, Gwen Tennyson retained the CCW Females Championship via pinfall! Gwen Tennyson demanded and was given her Championship back by Leif Heralding as Gwen's disciple Kai Green was the proudest girl in the building, applauding the loudest and trying to clap over the immense nuclear boos. Kai would enter the ring as Gwen was recouping and rejoicing…

…and the Messenger of Gwen would tell her that now that the match is over, it was time to finish what she had started before…and NOW was the PERFECT TIME…because SHE…was READY…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then "Disturbia" by Rihanna played! Some fans recognized THIS music and whom it belonged to…

…

…

…and then they saw Coraline Jones walk out! The blue-haired young former 5BW Females Champion was stoic as she entered the BMO Harris Bradley Center (with some fans who were traveling Michiganders cheering) while Kai was grinning from ear to ear proclaiming, "HERE SHE IS! HERE SHE IS!" Coraline would enter the ring…

…

…make the sign of the cross in full view of Gwen Ten…

…see Knives trying to get up…

…

…

…

…

…and deliver a Seth Rollins-esque Curb Stomp that she called the Beldam Blackout! Kai was jumping up and down like she was on an infinity trampoline as she happily presented Gwen with "her present"…a brand-new disciple in Coraline Jones. Coraline was mentored once upon a time by Gwen…and somewhere down the line, she had gone astray and forgotten where she came from, who made things better for her and why…only thinking about home and the "friends" she never truly had all that time… Coraline was trapped in a nightmare, but through the Word of Gwen, Kai had FREED HER…

…

…

…and Coraline would make this known by dropping to a knee and bowing to the Alpha Bitch indeed! Gwen smirked as she looked into the eyes of her newest follower, even caressing her head in one hand to signify her care for their bond. Gwen murmured, "I never forgot you… I was always waiting for you to come home…"

Coraline nodded. "I AM home, your Holiness," she responded…and Gwen chortled…almost in an EVIL way…DEFINITELY in an evil way…

…while Kai was all smiles after PLEASING her goddess with this present to her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Coraline stood…

**…and suddenly Spinning Back Kicked Gwen square in the pelvis!** Gwen was doubled over in pain, and Kai, who had been jumping for joy seconds ago, was now absolutely FROZEN…

…

…

…

…as Coraline hit the ropes and gave GWEN the Beldam Blackout! The crowd that was previously booing DEAFENINGLY at what they witnessed were now at a catharsis as Kai had her mouth agape staring at Coraline Jones…

…

…

…who leapt at Kai and gave her a Jumping Cutter before she could react! The technique behind it seemed…eerily reminiscent of someone else in the CCW world…

…

…

…and as Kai lifted up her head, Coraline planted HER with the Beldam Blackout! Both goddess and prophet had been sent into the ground via the Neglected Youth's boot…

…

…

…

…

…and as Gwen Tennyson stirred, lifting up HER head…

…

…

…Coraline gave her ANOTHER Beldam Blackout! At this point, the crowd was in a FRENZY while Gwen Tennyson was prone on the canvas, eyes shut and mouth drooling on the mat off of the second of Coraline's Curb Stomps…

…

…

…and then "Save Me" by Burn Halo played! Commissioner James Gordon came to the stage with a knowing look on his face…and revealed that whatever Kai and Gwen had planned for Coraline got cut off at the pass! And not only was Coraline Jones NOT Gwen's newest follower…she WAS Gwen's next OPPONENT for the night!

And as if the idea of defending her Championship was a smelling salt, Gwen snapped open her eyes and pulled herself in the direction of Gordon's voice, waving a fist and scowling heavily. As if Gordon knew what Gwen was thinking, he said, "I didn't know you were going to go rogue on me and challenge a paying customer to a fight, but that's not on ME; that's on YOU. So you brought this all on yourself right now!" Gordon stuck to that, and DEMANDED that referee Leif Heralding ring the bell! Coraline used her boot to push Kai out of the ring underneath the bottom rope…Gwen Tennyson starts to use the referee to pull herself up to stand, all while snarling and seething at him about this INJUSTICE…

…

…

…but the match was on anyway!

**_NEW NEW CCW Females Championship Match: "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [c] vs. Coraline Jones_**

Gwen was SCREAMING MAD, but the bell still sounded and Coraline Jones started it with a Running Dropkick that sent Gwen out of the ring! Gwen would go to the outside…where she was landed on with a Coraline Running Corkscrew Plancha! Coraline seized the match with Head Slams into the security barricade, into the apron, into the barricade…and pushing Gwen back into the ring, the Females Champion stormed and bemused. Back inside the squared circle, Coraline gave Gwen a Vertical Suplex…followed thereafter with a Neck Snap! Gwen was the victim of punches to the head from Coraline…

…and despite trying to push Coraline back, Coraline ran back into her with a hard Clothesline! Gwen got up…and took an Atomic Drop from Coraline, then a Mat Slam Backbreaker. Gwen was writhing, making her easy pickings for a Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault from Coraline Jones! The girl whom Gwen mentored once before was showing off exactly what she picked up—not just from the Alpha Bitch, but from her own recognizance! Gwen was able to somehow prevent a Crossface attempt from Jones…

…but even after Gwen got out of the ring, Coraline was persistent…charging at her…

…

…

…and…having her Baseball Slide Dropkick prevented as Gwen grabbed the ring apron skirt and pulled it back, causing Coraline to slide into the gap and get trapped there! Gwen rakes Coraline's eyes out of desperation…and takes advantage with the Alpha Bitch Slap/Hand of Gwen! Gwen would do some damage of her own with Bionic Elbows to the top of Coraline's cranium…followed by a Hangman's Neckbreaker, where Gwen twisted Coraline's head and neck…guided her out of the skirt…and DROPPED her neck-first onto the floor of the arena!

Gwen picked Coraline up and gave her Snake Eyes onto the ring apron before pushing her back inside the ring. Gwen gave Coraline kicks to the ribs…then shoved her into the ropes and caught her on the way back with a Flapjack. Coraline was prone…a

…and that allowed Gwen to prop herself up onto her hands in a spider walk! She walked onto her hands towards her prey…and snagged Coraline from there to apply the Inverted Cravate submission from the mat, maintaining her bridging nature. Gwen licked her lips as she applied pressure upon pressure with the hold. Gwen yanked back on Coraline's head and neck, capitalizing on her earlier attack with the Neckbreaker onto the floor.

…

However, Coraline pushed herself up with her hands…and pushed Gwen's face and head down into the canvas with one hand, affecting the bridge…but from here, Gwen was able to, upon letting go of the Hangman's Clutch variation, turn around and Dropkick Coraline in the back of the head. With Coraline leaning at the ropes, Gwen put her boots to the shoulder blades of Jones, choking her against the middle rope and shouting as she stands, "FIRST AND ONLYYYYY!" From here, Gwen vaulted off of Coraline and delivered a Slingshot Knee Drop Hotshot to the back of Coraline's head! Coraline was holding her throat and neck…

…

…

…and Gwen Tennyson attacked once again and connected with a Missile Dropkick from the top rope! Gwen covered the former 5BW Women's Champion…but Coraline kicked out.

Gwen gave Coraline one…two…three…four…FIVE Facebusters into the canvas, then a Jumping Stomp to the back of the head, remaining standing on Coraline's skull. This is followed by ANOTHER Jumping Stomp to the same area…then a Jumping Knee Drop to the back of her neck! Gwen stayed on Coraline, giving her Handstand Knee Smashes to the side of Coraline's face and transitioning into a Front Chancery Hold. In said Front Chancery, Gwen would even put her feet on the middle rope for added leverage, tweaking and wrenching Coraline's neck even further. The referee admonished the Alpha Bitch, who merely stuck her tongue out at him…

…and Coraline pulled Gwen off of the ropes, standing back up and trying a Northern Lights Suplex…

…

…only for Gwen to counter into a Facebreaker DDT, then a Mat Slam of her own thereafter. Coraline got up to her knees, and Gwen blasted her from behind off the ropes with a Running Clothesline to the back of the neck! Gwen covered Coraline: 1…

2…

…

…2.75 Coraline kicked out, but Gwen would persist, giving Coraline an Elbow Drop and pinning her again, an Elbow Drop, pin again, Elbow Drop, pin AGAIN…each of these resulting in near-falls. Gwen Tennyson sneered and Scoop Slammed Coraline to the canvas, then raked her boot across Coraline's face. Gwen went for a Back Suplex as Coraline was sitting up, yanking her up from the canvas…

…

…

…but Coraline blocked it and elbowed the back of Gwendolyn's cranium six straight times, setting up for a Snapmare on her part…

…that Gwen is athletic enough to flip straight through onto her feet and counter with a Snapmare herself! She KNEW how good that looked and laughed as she Soccer Kicked Coraline in the back. She picked Coraline up again and went for the Back Suplex…

…

…

…

…but this time, Coraline countered in mid-lift into a Cross Body Block, hooking both of Gwen's legs: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.8345 Gwendolyn kicked out in time! Gwen tried to rapaciously get up…

…and she was able to scout a quick Side Thrust Kick from Coraline…but not the resulting Enzuigiri! Coraline Jones hit the ropes and went for a Bulldog…

…

…

…but Gwen held onto her…carried her…and drove her into the turnbuckles with a Back Suplex Facebuster directly into the top one! Coraline backpedalled into a convenient Gwen Ten Backdrop Driver, again targeting Coraline's neck with the drop! Coraline rolled to the apron for refuge…refuge Gwen was not willing to suffer her. Gwen grabbed her by the head and went for a Rope-Hung DDT…

…

…and CONNECTED…whilst HANGING ONTO Coraline's head…

…standing with it…keeping Coraline draped over the middle ring rope and SNAPPING OFF a Rope-Hung Swinging Neckbreaker as well! Gwen pulls Coraline away from the ropes and covers: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.8889 Coraline got her shoulder up! Gwen was skeptical…but she had no choice but to keep going with it. And keep going she did with a Crucifix Powerbomb…

…

…that Coraline…ALMOST countered into a Hurricanrana…but Gwen held onto her legs and transitioned from there into a Hollow Point Piledriver, dropping to her knees with Coraline held! Gwen, with a sneer, deadlifted Coraline up from off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…and her Running Buckle Bomb into the corner was countered into a Frankensteiner into the middle turnbuckle! Gwen went face-first into the turnbuckle pad, her own momentum working against her…

…

…

…

…and Coraline suddenly jumped up and hit Gwen with a Beldam Blackout DIRECTLY into the middle turnbuckle! Coraline sent Gwen's skull right into it and the Females Champion's eyes were glazed all the way over…but Coraline had trouble capitalizing on it immediately. She was down from the earlier punishment in the match…

…

…

…but as soon as Gwen stood up, Coraline snuck in with a Schoolgirl Roll-Up! Coraline pinned Gwen: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Gwen kicked out! The Alpha Bitch avoided disaster there…

…

…

…but she couldn't avoid Coraline's Diving Tornado Jawbreaker out of the corner! This was followed by a Throat Thrust…then an Irish Whip across the ring that led to an Exploder Suplex by Coraline Jones! The offense continued with an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker, an Inverted Suplex, a knee to the top of Gwen's cranium…and a Somersault Leg Drop coming off of the ropes to the back of the head and neck…for a near-fall! Coraline went for a Side Death Valley Driver…

…

…

…

…but Gwen raked Coraline's eyes on the way up and pushed Coraline into the ropes…the latter rebounding into a Sleeper Hold by Gwen Ten! The crowd didn't like that AT ALL, and made it known by their audible catcalls, which Gwen shouted, "I KNOW; IT SUCKS WHEN I'M WINNING, DOESN'T IT?! TOO BAD!" Gwen brought Coraline to a knee…then to both knees…

…

…

…

…and Coraline flailed, not sure what to do while Gwen put down more of her weight onto Coraline, weighing her down to make the Sleeper that much more lethal!

…

…

…

…

…

But Coraline proceeded to roll on the canvas voluntarily…rolling and rolling and rolling around like a log down a massive hill, Gwen going along for the ride…

…

…

…

…

…and eventually, Coraline picked up enough velocity on her frequent rolls to cause Gwen to lose her grip! Gwen let go of Coraline, and the challenger got up as Gwen was on a knee…

…

…and drilled her with a Shining Gamengiri! That set Gwen up to be dazed…for a Pumphandle Michinoku Driver II! Coraline hooked both of Gwen's legs…

…

…

…

…but she only got a near-fall…and then she snatched Gwen by the arm and head, stood up…

…

…and gave her a Bridging Cobra Clutch Suplex! Coraline held on for the pin…

…

…

…

…but Gwen kicked out AGAIN, for ANOTHER near-flal…until Jones picked Gwen back up immediately afterward by twisting the arm off of the canvas, and capitalizing on the chance with a Side DVD! Coraline covered Gwen immediately after that maneuver…

…

…

…

…only to get a count of 2 again!

Coraline stayed tenacious, knowing that any sliver of light she allowe Gwen could spell the finale for her Championship aspirations and the termination of First and Only. Coraline went up top for a Diving Cross Body…

…

…

…

…but Gwen rolled through it, holding Coraline…and dropping her with a Front Slam Facebuster…

…then coming off of the ropes and delivering a Leg Drop Bulldog! Coraline's head spun…

…

…and it only got worse with a Knee Brainbuster by Gwen! The Females Champion covered Coraline…

…

…

…

…

…and Coraline kicked out at 2.945! Gwen stood up scowling…nudged Coraline's head with her boot…

…gathered some space…waited…stalked…

…

…

…

…

…and…ran for a Spear, but Coraline leapt up and Sunset Flipped Gwen! The ref countered 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.97 Gwen kicked out! And with Coraline about to stand, Gwen fired a Superkick…

…

…

…but Coraline avoided it, corralled it, and turned it into an Alabama Slam Lungblower! Gwen's spine nearly EXPLODES from the impact! Following this, Coraline picked Gwen up…

…

…hit a Northern Lights Brainbuster…

…picked Gwen up AGAIN…

…

…

…

…and gives her an Inverted Widowmaker (Reverse Argentine Rack Takeover) that she called the Orphan Maker! Coraline turned Gwen over and pinned her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Gwen got her shoulder up! Coraline was laying it into the self-professed goddess…

…

…so Coraline went for the Beldam Blackout once again…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen sidestepped it and delivered the Magic Backbreaker! Gwen held onto Coraline's body from there…got up, turned her around and pulled her into a Short-Arm Scoop Powerslam! With Coraline down, Gwen shook off some of the shots she had taken…and climbed to the top rope herself. Gwen stood on the top turnbuckle…pointed up to the sky…#1…made the sign of her own cross…

…

…

…

…

…and MISSED the Frog Splash as Coraline rolled out of the way! Coraline saw one more opportunity…

…

…and gave Gwen a Forward Russian Leg Sweep Gutbuster turned into a Russian Leg Sweep standard…rolling backward with Gwen, lifting her up, and turning and flipping her Back Suplex Lift into a DDT! Coraline left Gwen laying…and ascended to the top rope once again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to perform a Swanton Bomb right onto Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson! Gwen was coughing out her guts, almost LITERALLY as Coraline went for the pin! The referee counted 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98989 Gwen kicked out yet again! Coraline Jones couldn't believe it, and neither could the house show audience which were deafening as this went on! The action would eventually find both women on the top rope in the same corner…

…

…

…

…

…and Coraline…going for a Super Inverted Frankensteiner…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen HELD ONTO Coraline's feet…

…

…

…and Super Electric Chair DROPPED her in the middle of the canvas! Coraline's head and neck just BOUNCED off of the mat in SICKENING fashion…

…

…not once, but TWICE…

…

…as Gwen's next move is a Crucifix Powerbomb! Gwen hooks both of Coraline's legs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Coraline STILL managed to kick out in the nick of time! And at this point, Gwen had HAD ENOUGH…

…and she went for the Hocus Pocus, the crowd chanting "CORALINE! CORALINE! CORALINE!" throughout…

…

…

…

…

…

…but a few punches to the kidney from an upside-down Coraline with a freed arm allow the challenger to do damage and work her way to the ground. Gwen tried a Sidewalk Slam…but Coraline just Tilt-a-Whirled to her feet into a Float-Over DDT! Both women stayed down for a moment, the crowd enjoying what they were seeing…

…

…as both girls started to stand and trade strikes, punches and kicks with the crowd engaged in the exchange…

…

…

…

…and Gwen would poke Coraline in the eye…

…at the SAME TIME as Coraline would poke HER in the eye as well! Both girls were holding their eyes, each one of them equally blinded…

…

…

…but Gwen Dropkicked Coraline in the knee…and Big Booted her in the face upon recovery. Gwen would hit the ropes and try a second Big Boot…but Coraline dodged and hit a Back Kick to Gwen's solar plexus. Coraline hit the ropes…and Gwen received her with a Spinning Heel Kick…

…

…that Coraline CAUGHT IN MID-AIR! Coraline dropped the cradled Gwen into a Backbreaker…and then Fallaway Slammed her across the ring! Gwen was wrangled and dazed…got up…

…

…

…

…and ate a Shotgun Knee Strike from Coraline off of the ropes! Gwen ricocheted all the way off of the ropes…and the very nature of the Knee Strike from Coraline made Gwen's face CONTORT not just in pain…but in ANGER…because there felt like a reminiscence behind it…

…

…but before she could spit out any of that rage, Coraline Jones NAILED the Beldam Blackout! The crowd was ELECTRIC! Everybody was screaming! Coraline, the former 5BW Women's Champion, scurried into the cover, keeping a leg hooked after shooting the Half Nelson! The referee is right there to count it: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen…got her shoulder…up. Gwen got her shoulder up JUST BEFORE THE REFEREE HITS THE MAT A THIRD TIME…and Coraline Jones held her mouth agape and her jaw gliding in the air beneath her. "THAT WAS THREE! THAT WAS THREE!" chant the Milwaukee faithful…but alas, their opinion was incorrect, as was Coraline's. The match CONTINUED…

…

…

…and yet Gwen…didn't even appear half-aware right now. Coraline saw her getting to her knees…and for a moment, Coraline couldn't help but smirk at this, knowing that she almost had the goddess bowing to her in a position like this…

…

…and Gwen herself…looked at Coraline…and shook her head with tears in her eyes. She was SHIVERING…she was QUAKING…she could FEEL IT… It wasn't good… She needed mercy… She wanted a reprieve… She wanted forgiveness and understanding and compassion and decency…

…

…

…

…

…

She DIDN'T want a Snap Grounded Single Knee Facebreaker, but that's what Gwen ended up getting! It was shades of Will Ferrara and the Eyes Wide Shut…and now Coraline was about to shut the final door…the curtain call…

…

Coraline hit the ropes with Gwen on all fours…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen POPPED UP out of the Beldam Blackout attempt, sending Coraline HIGH into the air as a result…

…

…

…before KENNELLY'S KISSING HER UPON HER DESCENT! The Superkick landed RIGHT ON THE BUTTON! Gwen was playing POSSUM with Coraline, and she ran RIGHT INTO IT…

…and a reveling, albeit aching, Gwen knew this…and dropped down for the pin, hooking one leg and grapevining the other. The referee exhales…and counts: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! And Gwen Tennyson, for the second night in the last three evenings, had completed successfully her second Title defense of the night!

To the dismay and boiling blood of Milwaukee, Wisconsin, "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson was STILL the CCW Females Champion of the World. Gwen was awarded her Title by the official for the second time—reluctantly—and the Alpha Bitch petted the referee on the head as she raised her Championship high for all to see…and despise. Gwen looked down at Coraline, who was KNOCKED OUT by the lethal Kennelly's Kiss to conclude the match…

…

…

…and suddenly, "Daylight Dancer" by Lacuna Coil started to play. Gwen continued staring down at the blue-haired, brown-eyed girl…

(…Brown-eyed? …Just like Emmy… NO WONDER the 12-year-old turned on her the way she did…)

…and back out walked Kai Green (she had went to the back to recover from the attacks of before and light a prayer candle to her goddess), Gwen's first disciple and the Messenger, applauding her goddess…and then frowning at Coraline, whom she had trusted before…and was BETRAYED by. Kai took that to heart…and the Navajo girl mounted the downed, hardly-awake Coraline and started punching repeatedly! It was a flaggellation in front of everyone, as Kai Green would see to it personally that Coraline paid for turning on Gwen, trying to humiliate and end her. Kai picked Coraline up and started Head Slamming her into the top turnbuckle over and over again, giving her nearly SEVENTEEN such Head Slams before placing her onto the top rope…

…

…and giving her a Tiger Superplex, dropping Coraline almost SMACK-DAB onto the top of her head! Now Coraline was BARELY moving…

…

…and now GWEN wanted to do something. She spent a few seconds GLARING at Kai…like a mother scolding her daughter…but then she instructed Kai to go to the ring apron…while she herself picked Coraline up and snarled a curse in her face…

…

…

…

…before setting up the Hocus Pocus…

…

…only for "Charm &amp; Beauty" by CFO$ to cut her off! Gwen's eyes were alight with FURY as Kai Green was yanked off of the apron HARD by her foot courtesy of an arriving Julie Makimoto! Julie, freshened up from being assaulted by Gwen's cult on _XX 22_, had revenge on her brain and was ready to spill Gwen's brains to prove the point! She slid right in and took it to the Alpha Bitch with a Double Leg Takedown and punches to the head and chest of the Females Champion! Julie grabbed Gwen and T-Bone Suplexed her across the ring before nearly splitting her face with a Yakuza Kick that sent Gwen spinning clear out of the ring! Gwen was about ready to retreat…but a Corkscrew Suicide Dive by Makimoto prevented such a thing from occurring! Julie Chopped Gwen's chest, almost reopening it up for more reddening like Gwen's first match…

…

…

…but when Julie sent Gwen into the steel ring steps and checked on Coraline's state inside the ring, she was blindsided by the druids of Gwen! Julie was swarmed by four of them at once, and her panicked Palm Strikes fended them off momentarily, but not for long! The druids took turns holding Julie's arms and allowing another member to punch her in the stomach. As this was going on, MORE druids kept Coraline inside the ring, keeping her from getting any medical or outside attention. Julie saw what they were doing, and eventually had no choice but to bend the rules, kicking two druids in their groins before speeding past two others to get to where Coraline was, trying to help HER like she helped Carrie White two nights prior…

…

…

…

…

…

…but the lights would go out in the arena…

…

…

…and when they came back on, Julie was face-to-face with ARES. The God of War eyed the Baku-Babe like a piece of meat, no emotions in his face as he backed Julie up…

…

…

…into a waiting Kai Green, who gave Julie the Revelation (Rolling Cutter) from behind! Kai shouted, "YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS WILL BURY YOU! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?! HEED THY GODDESS! LET HER DO HER WORK OR YOU WILL PERISH!"

Ares sneered…and Gwen Tennyson started to pull herself up the apron…an ABOMINABLE look on her face as she stared at Julie and Coraline, and her followers. Her eyes met Ares's particularly…and Ares knew what that meant. The Greek pariah picked up Julie by the hair and pulled her to the ring ropes…

…where Gwen Tennyson grabbed her arms and tied them into the top and middle ropes, leaving Julie stuck and unable to free herself. Gwen made sure Julie was snug and then came back into the ring, turning her attentions to Coraline as well, who was trying to fight back now having had time to recover! She held off a few druids, but a Belt shot from Gwen and her Females Championship to the face put an end to that. Coraline's head was spinning; she was already bleary from the Superkick of Gwen, and it was likely she had a concussion from that kick and it was only getting worse. Then Gwen picked Coraline up, Julie unable to do anything more than watch…

…

…as Gwen hit the Hocus Pocus, which was aided and abetted by a Springboard Phoenix Double Foot Stomp Spike by Kai Green! It looked ASTONISHING…but Milwaukee HATED who was doing it. They LOATHED her…and she wasn't about to start gaining their support. Gwen demanded and was granted a microphone, through which she told Julie that she was a FOOL to think that the same pony could do that same trick twice and be okay. The cult was FILLED IN, and this time they were EXPECTING it, waiting in the shadows, making the interception an easy one. Gwen, though, encouraged Julie to "get ready for the show." Gwen winked, and Julie tried to pull herself out of the ropes while Kai spoke herself, saying that Coraline tied to deceive, tried to stab her goddess, her one true God, in the back…so the CCW Females Champion and her essence deserve to stab JONES in the back…

…

…which Kai herself intended to do…LITERALLY. Kai held her hand open…

…and Ares handed her HIS OWN SWORD, the very Sword of Ares used in his various war campaigns. Kai demanded that Coraline's shirt be removed, and the druids oblige their second-in-command, ripping apart Coraline's shirt to expose the skin and allow Kai to have at it. Kai was about to plunge the blade down…

…

…

…but Gwen cut her off…saying that that would be TOO DIGNIFIED for her sin. Gwen took the sword herself and looked at Julie, explaining that she trapped the Subterra Brawler to the ropes to make her see this…and do the right thing afterwards. What was the "right thing" and what did it mean? Well, Gwen noted that Julie STILL had a clause in her newly-minted contract that gave her a free match with the Alpha Bitch (and by extension, a shot at the CCW Females Championship)…but after watching this, Julie was going to NULLIFY that clause.

"You can stay here, Julie," Gwen said. "You can stay in CCW; I'll allow you to take up residence in the oasis that I CREATED FOR YOU AND FOR ALL…but it's going to be under MY TERMS. MY RULES. MY ORDER…not yours. Not Commissioner Gordon's. And besides…" Gwen giggled in Julie's face. "…I know you don't want to clash wits with me, girl. You value your career too much to test me—you HAVE TO…you HAVE TO… So find what you need to SQUASH that proviso, and squash it as QUICKLY as you can because until then…your resurgence is in perpetual danger. I'm permitting it…but I can very well DESTROY IT IN A HEARTBEAT…"

…The crowd didn't like hearing this and let it be known with atomic boos and hisses…

…to which Gwen replied, "Gwen Tennyson makes COVENANTS, not THREATS. These are holy VOWS OF LIFE I'm declaring! And you people hate the truth! You hate reality! You hate that I AM THE ONE! …But you can't do anything about it, can you? Knives TRIED…and Knives FAILED. CORALINE tried…and CORALINE failed. So at this moment, ALL YOU CAN DO IS WATCH…watch…and learn…and follow the Will of Gwen. And if you can't handle it NOW…if you still have to avert yourselves, to not abide, to not adhere, even when it's RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU…know that I will be there to take your denial, take your nerves…

"…

"…

"…and SHOVE THEM RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROAT."

Gwen clutched the sword in one hand…and pulled Coraline's hair with the other. Then she forced Coraline's mouth open with a jab to the throat…permitting her to put the sword INTO Coraline's mouth! Gwen told one of the druids to grab the handle of the sword and set Coraline's head to the mat, like holding a football for a field goal. The druid kept the grip TAUT…and Gwen Tennyson raised her boot, took a hold of Coraline's head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…and CURB STOMPED Coraline, sending the deified sword STRAIGHT DOWN INTO HER with an IMPALEMENT! **Coraline couldn't even SHRIEK as the sword penetrated past her windpipe and seemed to go STRAIGHT to the esophagus, right in front of a witnessing Julie, whose eyes bulged as she saw this borderline public execution before her! The crowd was APPALLED and STUNNED by this act as Gwen YANKED the sword right out of her mouth in one motion, and within seconds blood began to pour out of Coraline's mouth as she coughs onto the mat beneath her. Coraline tried to posture up…

…

**_…but in her doing so, she VOMITED HER OWN BLOOD onto the canvas!_** It was clear that the Sword-Aided Curb Stomp had sent the sword into PUNCTURING something inside of the Neglected Youth! Kai Green crouched beside the burgeoning puddle…and collected some of the blood vomit in her hands and lapped it up with her tongue, taking delight in the taste. Kai looked over to Gwen…and held a handful of thrown-up blood in front of the Alpha Bitch. Gwen saw the hand…and had a slurp of the blood herself, being handfed the fluid by her apostle. Ares took back his sword and took note of the upchucked blood on his own blade out of Coraline…and muttered… "It's going to be hell to clean this…"

Julie's concern for Coraline's condition…was only matched by Julie's DISBELIEF and ANGER at what lengths Gwen had went to in order to make sure a thing occur. She kicked her feet helplessly in an attempt to get unstuck…to zero avail. Kai simply giggled at Julie's plight, saying that she hopes Makimoto learned a valuable lesson…

…

…

…

…but what Kai doesn't notice is Gwen Tennyson giving her a thousand-mile glare. It isn't until about ten seconds too late that Kai Green realizes the Alpha Bitch is looking dead at her…and DOESN'T look pleased. Why? …Well, Kai's bright idea for a "gift" to her goddess backfired tremendously…which had the potential to lead to FATAL results…and something needed to be done for Kai to repent this folly of hers…

…

…

…

Kai got the hint…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she walked to a corner…

…

…

…climbed onto the top rope…stood there…looked back at her glaring goddess…

…

…

…

…

…then looked up at the sky…with closed eyes…and the SLIGHTEST tremble…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and in an act akin to Sindel in _Mortal Kombat: Deception_, Kai Green LEAPT off of the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

**…AND LANDED WITH A SICKENING THUD ONTO THE ARENA FLOOR DIRECTLY ONTO HER NECK!**

Kai had PURPOSELY jumped off of the top turnbuckle and semi-flipped just enough to NOT rotate completely, causing her to drop in the WORST possible way! And this was RIGHT IN FRONT of the fans, spectators…the stoic druids…the equally stoic Gwen Tennyson…and the NONPLUSSED and borderline HORRIFIED Julie Makimoto. Julie looked at Gwen…threw some words about how much of a MONSTER she was…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen responded with KENNELLY'S KISS right to the jaw! Julie was knocked out of consciousness, freed from the ropes…and Gwen Tennyson grabbed Julie's hair and pulled her up to see the Females Title at eye level, where it read, "GWEN TENNYSON" on the nameplate for Champion. Gwen was indeed the Championship's owner…and if Julie was smart, she wouldn't even TRY to change that. Gwen would leave the ring…and her druids would pick up and carry Kai to the back with them…

…all while the Messenger of Gwen…as some could see…had a SMILE on her face as she was carried off behind her still-Females Champion goddess…

And with that, Monday in Milwaukee was brought to an end…

* * *

That does it for the CCW "Monday in Milwaukee" house show… Hope you enjoyed it! It took quite a lot more to get it done than I imagined to be perfectly honest, but I guess I wouldn't (and couldn't) have it any other way. Here are your results:

Team Twilight vs. The Khan Brothers ended in a no-contest

Tag Premier League Group C Match: Stark-Blooded (Sansa Stark and Mileena) def. The Test Twins via pinfall

Team Backyard Kids (Annie Frazier, Tony Delvecchio and Dmitri Petrovich) def. Team Lyoko (The X-Factors and Yumi Ishiyama) via pinfall

Extreme Rules Match: "The Canadian Crazy Horse" Psymon Stark def. Stryker via pinfall

"The Roman Emperor" Caesar (w/ Lucius Aemilius Paullus) def. 5BW Tag Team Champion Chuggaaconroy via submission

"The MVMVP" Tom Brady def. Kevin Levin via pinfall

Tag Premier League Group A Match: The Upper Crust (Brit and Tiff Crust) def. Prettier Muscle

Liu Kang [c] def. Kai Hiwatari via pinfall to retain the CCW Infinity Championship

"The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson def. Knives Chau via pinfall to retain the CCW Females Championship

"The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson def. Coraline Jones via pinfall to retain the CCW Females Championship

* * *

Next upload you will get from me will be most likely the start of _CCW Ozone 42_, which now has a number of pieces to follow up on between the World Tag Team Championship changing hands from the _XX 22 _Preshow, the Universal Championship being defended, Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady, the Twinleaves and the X-Factors…among other deals. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this special CCW Monday in Milwaukee house show! Until the next upload, _Seavas pfiati!_


	39. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 1-1

Greetings everyone! Some of you may already know what's coming, but for those who don't, allow me please to debrief you: due to a number of hectically-arranged and complicating events which includes one and possibly TWO plane trips to places out of this state, with the Fiction Wrestling Awards set to happen in March or April of 2016, and my desire to complete and upload _Regal Rumble _for you all by the springtime not just for FWA reasons but because of my own preset personal goal, I need to kick things into high gear and overdrive. That means that I'm going to deviate from the usual and try something a little different for me. Rather than posting all of the shows between now and _Regal Rumble _(_Ozones 42-45 _and _XXs 23-26_, plus at least one house show chapter), which time constraints forbid me from doing, I am posting a series of chapters to compile a "Monthcap to _Regal Rumble_", which will detail all of the feuds, programs, angles, and such that occurred doing this month leading to the big PPV in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and tell you what you need to know. Again, it's different for me personally, but I do hope that you enjoy it all the same!

"To awaken alone in a strange town is one of the pleasantest sensations in the world." – Freya Stark

"OOH! Is that another one of your siblings, Sansa?" – Mileena

T_T – Sansa Stark

._. …Let's begin.

* * *

**CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part**** 1.1: Requital for a Dream**

Time: 8:01 PM Central Standard. Venue: Des Moines, Iowa's Wells Fargo Arena. The crowd is on its feet, as it's time for another episode of _CCW Ozone_, the 42nd installment to be precise.

But when "Fire It Up" by Thousand Foot Krutch bleeds into "Domination" by Evan Jones, excited and fanatical cheers and chants make way for a mountain of boos…because that tune means they are about to be "graced" by the presence of the "Manager of Champions" and his bevy. Doc Louis couldn't have looked more smug if he tried with the grin on his face, walking to the ring with his now two-time CCW World Tag Team Champions The Forces of Nature and the reigning CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan. It was only six days after _XX 23_ and its Pre-Show, which was the night the Dragon Kids' World Tag Team Title reign came crashing down before the whole world in less than one whole week's time. Of course, there was something in particular that still needed to be discussed regarding that occurrence…and the tuned-in audience would get that discussion and explanation—along with a side dish of some Doc Louis exposition to go with it…

* * *

_**Doc Louis Productions Promo to Kick Off **_**Ozone 42**_**, and Sportacus Explains His Actions**_

"I see some of you in the crowd squinting your eyes over there, and I can't say I blame you all considering you must be getting a ton of glare from the lights reflecting off of THIS MUCH GOLD, HAHA!" Doc laughs, his comedy bouncing off of the crowd's negatory hisses. "Make a mental note to pack a pair of shades the next time you see us… But for those who are managing to avoid blinking, how SWEET does this look right now, huh?" Doc motions to his trio. "Doesn't this right here just SCREAM 'photo op'? Doesn't this just holler at you 'Mona Lisa'? This is the kind of portrait that you wanna hang up in a museum and take all of your friends—if you have any—to see, because it's a portrait to be PROUD OF. THIS is a scene to take PRIDE and PLEASURE in, because everything about it FITS perfectly—my Turkish BEAST, the man who could SINGLEHANDEDLY revive the Ottoman Empire, BALD BULL…"

Doc points to him, and Bald Bull beats at his own head before pumping his arms Rusev-style and letting out a booming roar, his half of the World Tag Team Titles collared around his neck.

Then Doc points to Soda and pats him on the back. "…this Soviet skyscraper, Soviet sky-BREAKER, my Russian tank fueled by the PURE AGONY of his foes, SODA POPINSKI…"

Soda stoically raises his own half of the Titles with one hand, clenching his other hand in a fist and showing off his Russian might with the scope of it.

And Doc reaches the third client, who is already grinning and nodding more maniacally than usual. "…and this man…this BAT-SH*T CRAZY Irish guy whose life mentality comes in three words: FIGHT, FIGHT, and WIN—the Dublin Demolisher, the Celtic Clubber, Gaelic Greatness and he's got my stamp of approval through and through, ARAN RYAN…!"

Aran, Universal Title under his arm, spreads his arms in a crucifix and spins around to chest-bump the ropes, leaning there and pointing to his Belt, shouting, "YA LIKE IT? YA WANT IT? WELL, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT; IT'S MINE!"

"HE is your CURRENT, REIGNING, and later tonight DEFENDING and RETAINING CCW Universal Champion of the World!" Doc affrims before motioning to the entire group of _Punch-Out!_ vets. "THEY are your CURRENT, REIGNING, and ONCE AGAIN CCW Tag Team _CHAMPIONS_ of the World! Everything's the way it's supposed to be, for CCW, for these respective Titles, and for DOOOC…LLLOUIS…PROOOOODUCTIOOOOOONS!"

The crowd continues to fill the air with voluminous boos at these rousing statements…while Soda chuckles next to Doc and says aside to him, "_Скажи это снова__…_"

Doc blinks and smirks. "One more? You want one more?" Soda nods…

…while Aran shrugs erratically as if to say, "Why not?" Bald Bull snorts and flashes a small grin of his own.

"How about you hold up those bad boys while I say it, okay? A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ahem…" Doc clears his throat…

…while Aran, Soda, and Bull all grab their respective Belts and raise them into the air in unison.

"DOOOOOOOC…LLLLLLOUIS….PROOOOOOOOODUCTIOOOOOOOOOONS!" Doc Louis says with gutteral gusto, only drawing louder and LOUDER boos as a result.

"KIDS GOT SCREWED! KIDS GOT SCREWED! KIDS GOT SCREWED!" chant the Des Moines public as Doc starts up again.

"I love saying it as much as y'all love hearing it, heh…" Doc chortles to his clients…and perhaps even pejoratively at the fans as well. "Now, everyone, I'd hate to be the on to state the obvious…but you were TOLD IN ADVANCE what was going to happen last week. You were made WELL AWARE of the circumstances and the consequences that were to come. You—" Doc wipes his lips as the crowd chanting continues through this… "…I don't know whether to be AMUSED or APPALLED by the fact that even amidst ALL OF THAT PREPARATION that I myself went out of my way to provide you, breaking it down into terms that even fans of the Dragon Kids could comprehend…a good number of you STILL expected something different. You expected the dust to settle and those two little boys to come out tonight using those Championships as hula-hoops and sharing an ice cream cake with you all!" All Doc can do is shake is head. "You serious? For real? Look at what they were up against. Look at WHO they were up against. And LOOK AT WHAT THEY WERE FIGHTING FOR…"

Doc motions to Bull and Popinski, who both sneer with their Titles. "You thought my clients were going to let a pair of kids who probably can't even spell their own names right when they sign autographs so much as CRAWL out of Auburn Hills with THESE?!" Doc puts his hand on the Tag Title Belt now on Soda's shoulder. "When we got back to the bus, we had to douse these babies in TEN TONS OF BLEACH to get the very scent of Dragon Kid removed from them—that's why they're so shiny and so pretty! These Championships were SHRIVELING UP and SHRINKING from being within even a RADIUS of the Dragon Kids, and what you witnessed on the _XX 22 _Pre-Show was the Dragon Kids' descent to reality, OUR reaffirmation as the BIGGEST and the BEST, and most importantly, the SALVATION of these World Tag Team Championships! Let me repeat that for you: CHAMPIONSHIPS! Haha, it feels SO DAMN GOOD to say that now – CHAMPIONSHIPS! THAT'S what I call a FEEL-GOOD STORY!"

Now the crowd is getting ANGRY. Young kids are GROWLING in their seats, their parents trying to calm them down, and Doc just splays his arms at the reception.

"Why you mad, guys? Come on now! You all should be THANKING these men and showering them with EVERY LICK OF PRAISE imaginable because hell, these guys are actually responsible for the salvation of BOTH of CCW's Tag Team Championships—wink, wink, _Pride &amp; Glory_, wink, wink, wink!"

Soda actually DOES give a wink…a rather superimposed Russian wink which does nothing to alter the rest of his stony, grizzled and chiseled face.

"…But I guess there's still…ONE question left to be answered…one more subject that needs to be brought up about this…" Doc says, "…and I could go on at great lengths to fill you all in on why not by NEED, not be REQUIREMENT, certainly not by EXPECTANCE and hardly even by DESIRE, but quite simply by ALLOWANCE…a certain someone elected to interject and add just one more layer to the tale of the Forces of Natures' victory and the Dragon Kids' crumpled-up hopes and dreams… I could speak on how this individual, like myself, like all of us, like anyone with a functional BRAIN, could not bear to see our Tag Team Championships lose and more luster and bring the bottom line of CCW DOWN… I could tell you a fun little story about the moment he and I looked into each other's eyes, the TRANSACTION that made time stand still as we SHOOK HANDS…but why should I do any of that…when I could just let you all hear it from the horse's mouth instead?" Doc then points to the stage…

…and a low-pitched electronic humming chord plays over the speakers, the lights in the arena flashing in and out with each note…

…until there is what appears to be an organ note that plays…

_[__Only got one shot, I'mma make it to the top myself_

_One shot, no stops, gotta make it to the top mysel__f_

_Only got one shot, I'mma make it to the top myself_

_One shot, no stops, gotta make it to the top __myself]_

("Only One Shot" by 615 Platinum Series plays)

Sportacus, wearing an all-black suit complete with blazer, pants, and tie, forward rolls onto the stage, resting himself on one knee and brushing off his black dress shoes, checking their shine before looking up at the crowd booing profusely for his presence for the first time in the man's career. Sportacus looks around their audience…evaluating their ilk internally…

…

…before cartwheeling from his knee, standing up, backflipping in the air, landing it, and then 180 front flipping in another immediate leap, landing onto his feet in the middle of the ramp! Sportacus raises an eyebrow and brushes himself down before continuing to walk to the ring.

"How's THAT for an appearance? The suit AND the acrobatics," Cris states impressedly.

"Des Moines, Iowa is less so impressed and more so IRATE with Sportacus right now though," Jonathan says.

"No kidding considering what he's got to answer to—I…I just can't get over just HOW Sportacus could do what he did last Saturday," Jeremy says.

"Well as advertised, we're gonna learn about it," Al says. "He said in an interview after the match between the Forces and Dragon Kids that he'd do the explaining 'when he felt like it'… Time to see what he 'feels like', I suppose…"

_[You go to sleep and wake up to the thought of not makin' it_

_Every single chance that you got, not takin' it_

_Mama told you stay up out the streets, it ain't sacred_

_Play around with fire homeboy, you might pay for it_

_Whatchu do? _

_Drown the noise, young boys talking bunch o' plan_

_On how to ride around the town in toys; focus on what matters_

'_Cause the money is the only thing important _

_Build an empire, never crumble, never forfeit_

_Gettin' to the top_

_Only got one shot, I'mma make it to the top myself_

_One shot, no stops, gotta make it to the top myself]_

_Only got one shot, I'mma make it to the top myself_

_One shot, no stops, gotta make it to the top myself]_

Sportacus enters the ring the more traditional way this time, and Doc Louis is ready to hand him a microphone as he enters. Sportacus takes the stick, and his new music fades out, allowing him to collect his thoughts and speak before the Des Moines audience.

"I've been looking forward to this moment right here as much as the rest of the world has—actually, I've been looking forward to it MORE than the rest of the world has…the moment where I tell all and explain myself," Sportacus says with a little bit of a methodical tone in his voice. "But more than to indulge you all, this serves primarily as an opportunity for me to get necessary things off of my chest and FINALLY out of my system. So let's just cut to the chase and get right down to it: why did I involve myself in last week's CCW World Tag Team Championship Match…and why did it come at the expense of the Dragon Kids? And the answer…isn't that difficult: it's because the Dragon Kids as CCW World Tag Team Champions, the Dragon Kids as anything RELEVANT in CCW…came at the expense of ME."

"…The hell does THAT mean?" Jonathan asks in a low voice.

"Whether it took a while for me to recognize…or subconsciously I ignored it for the longest time is anybody's guess," Sportacus says, "but even in hindsight it doesn't make a difference. What matters is, I REALIZED IT…and I had to put my foot down once and for all. It had gone on long enough, and I'm not just referring to the Dragon Kids' time as Tag Team Champions, because quite frankly six days for them IS TOO LONG… But this goes FAR BEYOND those infamous six days. This goes all the way back…to _CCW Ozone 30_. The FWA-winning _CCW/UWE Supershow_, to be exact!"

"Oh?" Al blinks as he hears this; a few of the fans blink as well.

Sportacus says, "Character Championship Wrestling and Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment collided…and in that clash, many memorable moments and matches were produced, but one in particular got mention upon mention upon mention upon mention upon mention almost endlessly every week…and that was the show's opening match: Team 2D of UWE…" A mixed reaction, fans quite knowledgeable of the tandem in UWE, but also in UCA and now FTW… "…versus CCW's beloved Dragon Kids. It was constantly referenced as the night the Dragon Kids were put on the map not just here, but in the Fiction Wrestling circuit as we knew it. It was then the most influential contest that Max and Enrique had ever been a part of, and it set them on course for what was to follow for them. That match ELEVATED the Dragon Kids, so much so…that it was often forgotten that the victors of that very match…were TEAM 2D, NOT the Dragon Kids. That didn't get referenced or played up a whole bunch; that part got shoved under the rug, but you can go back and watch the footage because the Non-Stop Violence and the ensuing pinfall Tom Cat made on Enrique and the three-count tolled by Harry Tipper DO NOT LIE – the Dragon Kids LOST that match…but you see, they got to be better off even in that defeat.

"LATER THAT NIGHT, however…there was ANOTHER match—not a Tag Team Match this time, but a Singles Match…specifically, a LADDER MATCH…a Ladder Match where $50,000 was hanging above the ring and two guys went tooth and nail for it, and it came DOWN TO THE WIRE…but in the end—and I'll say this part slowly—brace yourselves: …SPORTACUS out-climbed TYSON BLAKE to WIN THAT MATCH for CCW."

Sportacus takes a step back and lets the crowd chew on that memorial nugget. "Yeah, I can see some of the widened eyes and gaping jaws amongst the audience, because you didn't remember that, did you? THAT didn't get marketed, did it? THAT didn't get played up by those four PRECIOUS commentators over there, did it?" Sportacus points to the Ellis Twins, Al and Cris and speaks in a more bitter voice. "And it sure didn't ELEVATE me either! You would THINK it would considering that a Tag Team LOSS to the then-UWE DUOS Champions did that for two little boys, but alas, BEATING THE THEN-FORMER AND NOW CURRENT UWE OMEGA CHAMPION…got me absolutely nowhere. Did I get a new t-shirt? Did I get a Title Match? Anything like that? …NOPE. But everybody PAMPERED those Dragon Kids after the show; everybody made THEM feel special, after a LOSS. THEY got the new merchandise. THEY got the attention. THEY got the preferential treatment—they got a spot in the Combine Cup! Good for them! What about the guy who WON?" Sportacus taps his chin. "Hmmmm…ooh, I know! Let's put him in a GAUNTLET with NINE other wrestlers and put him out there FIRST, make him have to go through ALL NINE OTHER GUYS, but we'll dangle a carrot in the form of a Universal Title shot at the end of it all!"

Sportacus's frustration pours out through his scowl, Doc Louis half-nodding as Sportacus holds the floor.

"I beat a WORLD CHAMPION…and CCW needed a GAUNTLET to find a Championship contender. They put me in the Gauntlet beginning FIRST to find a Championship contender. So while people like the Dragon Kids get set up to succeed, I'M forgotten about? I'M set up to FAIL? Whatever happened to interpromotional wins and losses mattering? Did that suddenly not apply to me? Oh, how about when I PINNED TOM BRADY on _Ozone 35_?" Sportacus pauses again and raises an eyebrow. "…Don't tell me you forgot about that too! I mean, I wouldn't put it past you since HE went on to wrestle at _Nevermore_ AND compete for the Magnus Championship at _Pandemonium_, while I had to jump through hoops and ended up NOT EVEN APPEARING on EITHER of those shows. I guess it's easy to forget, especially when, as this is happening, ENRIQUE AND MAX are taking home a Combine Cup trophy and somehow getting THEMSELVES a CCW World Tag Team Title Match of their own…"

The crowd is NOT appreciating the tone of Sportacus's voice as he talks, a tone never heard from him in CCW up to this point…and the boo birds in Iowa make their voices heard…

Sportacus comes to a slight calm now… "But here's the thing: I wasn't even mad. Back then, I wasn't even mad because as CCW was coddling these Dragon Kids, so was I! So was I, because being who I was, I HAD TO coddle them, just like I coddled the kids in LazyTown – Trixie…Pixel…Stingy…Ziggy…STEPHANIE… I made all of those kids feel special. I made MAX and ENRIQUE feel special—why else would they elect to defend their Belts against THESE GUYS just hours after a pyro attack?" Sportacus points to the Forces of Nature as he says this…before pointing to the fans. "They wanted to do it for YOU. They wanted to do it for PBS Kids. They wanted…to take that night, win that match…and become SUPERHEROES. And it was all encouraged by guys like me ACCEPTING where I was. I ACCEPTED having to wrestle Gauntlets. I ACCEPTED the Highway Five-Ways. I ACCEPTED being knocked off of the cards. Why? WHY?

"…

"…

"…

"…Because I was being 'slightly above average'."

Sportacus paces around the ring, his scowl growing deeper as he shakes his head as Doc motions to Sportacus and says off-mic to the crowd, "You're getting what you paid for!"

"That's what I'd been calling myself: a slightly-above-average hero rather than a SUPERhero like others saw me, like the kids in LazyTown actually saw me," Sportacus says. "As the Dragon Kids were being played UP, I was playing myself DOWN. But LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT THIS!"

Sportacus puts the mic down…and suddenly JUMPS into the air and does a corkscrew backflip, landing onto his feet before doing a 180 front flip, turning in the air…

…and landing onto the middle rope! From here, he leaps backward, backward rolls onto the canvas (all the while being given room by the Forces of Nature), and from there cartwheels, handspring front flips, and leaps at the ropes…

…HANDSTANDING onto the top rope and staying there, HOLDING IT…

"WHOA…" Jonathan blinks twice.

…and walking along the rope WITH HIS HANDS ONLY, to a corner of the ring…

"…GOODNESS…!" Al gasps.

…

…where he transitions into a Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsaulting motion, landing onto his feet from that as well! The crowd, feelings for what Sportacus did the week prior aside, are AWED…and Doc Louis even makes a bowing motion with his hands…

"…Okay, there is not a single person with a pulse that can tell me that wasn't astonishing!" Cris says.

"This coming from YOU…" Jeremy mutters.

…and Sportacus, sneering lividly as he grabs the mic again, yells, "WHAT ABOUT ANY OF THAT IS 'SLIGHTLY ABOVE AVERAGE'?! Name me ONE PERSON who can do ANY of that as crisply and on the fly as the man you're looking at, WHILE WEARING A SUIT NO LESS!" Sportacus motions to his attire and affirms with a shaking of his head, "You won't FIND any. But I couldn't embrace that. I couldn't come to terms with it…until last week. Last week, in a week that was practically BUILT around the World Tag Team Titlists, I found myself losing to Aran Ryan."

Sportacus turns to the Celtic Clubber…who all this time hasn't stopped widely staring at him, in a combination of curiosity and…crossness…

"And as he stands in this ring with me…I want to THANK HIM…because as much as the Blarney Stone out on the floor hurt, as much as the Blarney Stone on the canvas hurt, I NEEDED to feel that pain," Sportacus says. "It was the ONLY WAY I could snap out of thinking that acting like I'm a 'slightly-above-average' guy was going to bring me anything more than a slightly-above-average career, a slightly-above-average life as a slightly-above-average competitor. Sportacus…is DONE with 'slightly-above-average'. Sportacus is officially taking his spot as THE MOST ATHLETICALLY ENDOWED TALENT IN THE FWM. And who better to accompany me on this soul cleansing…than Jerome Louis, the Manager of Champions?"

Doc chuckles as he straightens Sportacus's tie for him, saying, "You gotta look FULLY DAPPER when you're saying my name! Do me justice!"

"This man SPECIALIZES in bringing GOLD to whomever he touches; he's the King Midas of Fiction Wrestling," Sportacus says. "EVERY CLIENT he's taken in has a Championship…and I'm joining the club. THIS is what's going to take me to the place that a REAL SUPERHERO merits!"

Sportacus lightens his tone when he says next, "And do you know what's funny? I'll even give you the liberty of picking which TYPE of funny you want to go with for this: 'ha-ha' or 'strange'… PBS characters aplenty have been trying to group me with their mess like I'm family, calling me a TURNCOAT for what I did six days ago…" Sportacus looks down at the canvas…laughs…and then turns up his nose and speaks: "Let's get one thing clear: I can't be a TURNCOAT…if I was never on your side to begin with. Sprout ACQUIRED _LazyTown_. I'm as much a 'PBS character' as Sting is a WWE legend—I STARTED ON NICK JR. IN THE UNITED STATES…and as far as I'm concerned, THAT is my home. And given the state that PBS is in right now…tch…you couldn't PAY ME to make like their family."

Sportacus's smugness earns him a round of "SCREW YOU TOO! SCREW YOU TOO!" chants…but the man himself just shrugs them off.

"I, Sportacus, am a FULL-FLEDGED MEMBER of DOC LOUIS PRODUCTIONS…which means it's only a matter of time before I am CHAMPION…" Sportacus says… "And so long as I'm alive…you will NEVER see the Dragon Kids as Champions again. And considering MY health, MY habits…you do the math."

Sportacus gives one last sneer at the booing crowd while Doc Louis is clapping and chortling from what he just heard, enjoying every ounce of it as the former passes the microphone back to the latter's possession.

"Wasn't that a HUNDRED THOUSAND times better than hearing any of that from me?" Doc chuckles before looking right at Sportacus. "Heheheh… Now, I can't even say that I personally EXPECTED to obtain a new client that evening…and HAD I expected to obtain a new client that evening, Sportacus, if I may be perfectly level, you wouldn't have been at the top of my list. And that has LESS to do with your physical capabilities and prowess between the ropes…and MORE to do with what was going on up THERE for you," Doc points to his own temple of his skull. "And boy, at the expense of sounding somewhat punny, you nailed it RIGHT ON THE HEAD with what you just spoke of: your TEMPERAMENT was holding you back all along. And, again, being level with you, I didn't think you could move past that. I didn't have faith in you being able to overcome that self-induced handicap…but hearing those words is making me have a change of heart. To clarify, though…you, Sportacus…are actually NOT a full-fledged client of mine…"

Sportacus raises an eyebrow, frowning a bit…while Aran seems to tilt his head upon hearing it; some of the fans too are wondering where this is going…

"…YET…" Doc says…

"…because relationships between client and promoter are two-fold and two-way. I want to see just HOW much the switch that flipped in your head affects what we get out of you in the squared circle. I wanna know how much of what you just said is stuff you really mean, stuff that'll TRANSLATE in the ring. Last week, I gave you, albeit unknowingly, a platform to make your brand-new mark…and this week, I KNOWINGLY give you a stage to DEFEND that mark. So ladies and gentlemen…"

Doc pauses…as the fans are now chanting, "WE WANT DRAGONKIDS! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE WANT DRAGONKIDS! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap)", quickly squishing the words "Dragon Kids" together to help with cadence. Juxtaposition notwithstanding, this chant is actually quite loud…

"…" Doc squints at these chants, his face shaking a bit at them, as though he were angry…but seconds later, he goes into a peal of laughter instead: "Haha…guys, y'all don't even KNOW what you want—you haven't figured that part out! I'll tell you one thing for certain: you DON'T want the Dragon Kids." That gets some boos, amidst the chant continuing to boom. "Naw, you don't wanna see them right now, because they've been bawling their eyes out into their Sippy cups; they're probably soaking wet from their own tears like they forgot potty training!"

"Oh, that's just…" Jeremy looks on disapprovingly, shaking his head at the lack of tact and respect…while Cris actually laughs his posterior off. "Come on, Doc…" Jeremy frowns.

"And I'm sure," Doc says, "that the sight of your idols looking so downtrodden and sullen would tear all of your flimsy hearts asunder…but what you WILL get to see tonight is far superior to that; you get the privilege of seeing the initiation of the NEW Sportacus. And I advise you all to forget what you know about the Sportacus of OLD, because THAT Sportacus is a far cry from the Sportacus on MY radar, the one that stands before you as I speak."

Sportacus, almost as though to hammer home this point, throws a Roundhouse at the air before performing a front flip…and landing on his HANDS, handstanding from the flip!

"OH! HAHA!" Cris claps. "AWESOME! I THINK I'M GONNA LIKE THIS SPORTACUS!"

"…And for YOUR information…" Doc says to the handstanding Sportacus, "I'm gonna be at ringside for that match. In fact, I'll so much as stand in your CORNER to observe it from the outside. And following THAT…I will make my decision with regards to any FULL-FLEDGED signing deals for you. Keep that in mind…and don't let me down. You have my attention…but you also have my expectations."

Sportacus gives Doc an a-okay hand sign with one hand, continuing to handstand on the other.

"And IN ADDITION to that, as aforementioned…" Doc continues, "my favorite Irishman will step into the ring, out of his civilian clothes and into his battle dress attire…as he once again puts his CCW Universal gold on the line against the man he took it from at _Nevermore_…the man he defended it against at _Pandemonium_…and the man whose very air of confidence PISSES ARAN RYAN OFF…Dan Kuso."

The very mention of that name causes the crowd to erupt in a positive EUPHORIA, sounding the loudest in their cheers that they have been on this young night. Aran Ryan scowls at these cheers, combating them by shaking the Universal Title above his head, to remind everyone that HE is the Champ, not Kuso.

"And in a somewhat familiar story arc…despite his character, despite his hobby of domestic violence, despite his predilection for smooching elderly men's buttocks…Dan Kuso has managed to get a number of you to support him on his quest to 'redeem himself' and take back what belongs to my client," Doc states. "And the same number of you were moved to utter BLISS…by what Dan Kuso happened to do at _Pride &amp; Glory_."

And if it were even possible, that caused the crowd to cheer LOUDER, now chanting, "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!"

"An almost INNUMERABLE group of individuals around the world and WITHIN THIS VERY COMPANY took what Kuso did to heart and indulged him with applause, cheers, praise and support…

"…

"…but unfortunately for him, Aran Ryan was NOT one of those people," Doc says, earning boos. "And I myself was ALSO not one of those people, because I couldn't have CARED LESS for Dan Kuso and his Toon Championship cause. ARAN RYAN couldn't have cared less for Dan Kuso and his Toon Championship cause. ALL ARAN RYAN SEES…is a piece of meat that must be DEVOURED so it may NEVER touch his possession. Dan Kuso taking Aran Ryan's CCW Universal Championship would be equivalent to Dan Kuso taking food off of Aran Ryan's table, kidnapping Aran Ryan's children, stealing Aran Ryan's beautiful wife from him, hacking into Aran Ryan's bank account and swindling him out of his funds—Dan Kuso would be doing the equivalent to ALL OF THAT to him…and it will be a cold day in Des Moines, Iowa before Aran Ryan allowed that to happen. That's HIS standpoint. That's where HIS head's at."

Fans do catch Doc's comment on "a cold day in Des Moines"…and that just drives them up a wall. "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" they exclaim.

"MY standpoint…" Doc talks on, "is that if Dan Kuso WERE to become CCW Universal Champion…it would just be a matter of time before he disgraced that Title with his NEXT screw-up, whatever it might be! Dan Kuso is a young man RIDDLED with regretful actions, one after another, and in the face of a collection of Champions with CLASS, DIGNITY, and SPOTLESS PIETY for this place…Dan Kuso is a SPEC who would do as much damage to the CCW Universal Championship's most glorious mystique as the Latino Oompa Loompas did to the Tag Titles, which is why Aran Ryan intends to PULVERIZE Kuso tonight to prevent that from happening. So mark it down, boys and girls, and mark it down in bold text: tonight, right here in the main event of _CCW Ozone 42_, my client Aran Ryan is going to issue the challenger a lifetime supply of Blarney Stones, Original Sins, Kicks of Fear and whatever else he finds fit to add to the barrage, all for the purpose of putting on a BEATING upon Dan Kuso ONE MORE TIME…and then you all, Kuso included, will have to come to terms. THEN you will understand; THEN you will have no logical choice but to commit to memory…the fact in life that you DO NOT put your money on ass-kissers, you DO NOT put your money on little kiddie dreams, and you DO NOT put your money on FEEL-GOOD STORIES… You put your money…on **DOOOOOOOC…LLLLLLLLLLOUIS…PROOOOOOOOODUCTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!**"

Doc exhales as he underhand throws the mic across his body to the canvas, crossing his arms and smirking as "Domination" plays to a chorus of catcalls. The Forces of Nature and Aran make a "toast" with their respective Championships; Soda and Bull shoulder their Tag Titles while Aran Ryan speedily climbs up a corner and smacks his gold repeatedly before hugging it to his chest with crazed eyes and his tongue hanging out…laughing as he raises the Belt again, jumps down…and sees Sportacus one-handed handstanding STILL, as he had done for the last few minutes. Aran stares at the LazyTowner…not smiling…

…as Sportacus waves to him with his free hand, if only because Aran was gawking at him…

…

…and Aran just leaves the ring, Universal Title in hand. Sportacus returns to his feet, and the CCW World Tag Team Champions leave the ring themselves, processing behind Aran. Doc surveys all of this…and gives a grinning nod…

* * *

Sportacus would leave the ring a few steps behind the rest of DLP, Aran Ryan noticeably still giving Sportacus a rather unfriendly glance…but when has Aran given anyone a FRIENDLY glance? Does DOC even get friendly glances from the Irishman? …Doc Louis was looking forward to a good night all around: the prospective OFFICIAL acquisition of a new client, the Championship retention of a current client… It was nothing but peaches for Doc Louis Productions this night.

At the top of the following hour, however, the fans were treated to the arrival of Dan Kuso, who had the WWE Toon Championship with him from his P&amp;G Gold in the Fort cash-in on former Champ Prince Vegeta. Dan didn't set foot in the Ozone Lair the usual way, however; he came in through the crowd, almost in a reverse of how Pride &amp; Glory ended with Dan LEAVING through the crowd. Dan almost walked a whole lap around the upper deck of the Wells Fargo Arena with Toon Championship in hand, raising it high above him as he made his way through the fans and over the barricade to ringside, chants of "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!" bombarding the arena atmosphere around him. Once they settled down and Dan got around to talking on the microphone, he made it clear to the fans of CCW that he couldn't say he felt perfect (he would "get back to that in a minute") but a crowd like that made him go from feeling good to feeling great to feeling AMAZING right then and there. He spoke about how he had the image of the Toon Championship of the World burned into his brain for the better part of, depending on your count, anywhere between four and six years…and sleeping every night knowing how his last World Title got taken from him was that much more difficult, even with someone like May by his side. That all changed at Pride &amp; Glory when he cashed in. He said that it wasn't the way he originally envisioned getting that Title back where it belonged, and it didn't even HAVE TO be like that if the WWE was just a "little bit" different…but after Animated 2.0, after In Your House: Road to Glory and ESPECIALLY after Fallout, they needed to be shown personally what they were dealing with in the most explosive, the most forceful, the most impactful way possible. WWE made this bigger than just him; WWE made it a bit more than Kuso… They made it about CCW and its wrestlers and its owners and its workers and its fans. And when they brought THAT into things…Dan knew what had to be done, and he DID it in front of the entire world.

But tonight wasn't entirely about that; it was about ANOTHER Championship for him…the CCW Universal Championship he was competing for in that Ozone's main event, the one that Aran Ryan has and Doc Louis has been hanging above his head since Nevermore when Aran made a cash-in of his own. Dan makes mention of the match and the moment that got him the spot in 2013's Best of the Best Tournament at Best in the World: the Down for the Count Match he won against Tom Brady, a match that not only was five stars, not only was an FWA-winning contest, not only a match that got him Shining Star of the Year honors in 2012…but was also the match where he became CCW Universal Champion for the first time. And without the victory for that Championship, Dan didn't know if he would have even been in contention for the Gold in the Fort…but he DID get the Title and he DID get the briefcase and THAT is what made what happened in Steelport possible. On top of that, he didn't want to pretend that just because he took WWE's Toon Championship to CCW turf, that made the mistakes he made leading up to it all okay. He KNEW people weren't happy with him getting put in jail. He KNEW people weren't happy with him joining Vince's "club". He knew there were people who, because of how much they value CCW, took that stuff personally and held Dan accountable…and he didn't really blame them. But he DID state that tonight's CCW Universal Championship Match was going to be for all of them, and the fans, and the boys, and the girls, and everyone who stands by CCW as the place where only the elite survive.

The crowd was thrilled and looking forward to the main event even more than before now…but at that moment, "Taking You Down" by Egypt Central played and Shun Kazami came down to the ring. He congratulated Dan for reclaiming what was always his since 2009, that which was never taken from him and right now might NEVER be taken from him if he knows his friend well enough (to which Dan gave a chuckle that said, "Damn right…")…but then Shun asked Dan, in hindsight, if he really thought he needed the Universal Title Match. Dan raised an eyebrow at this, as did some fans, but Shun told him that his redemption wasn't something he still needed to go through because it ALREADY HAPPENED. He won the Toon Title and took it to the one place McMahon, Luthor, Vegeta, et al wanted it to be the least; he showed them up and became World Champion in the process, tying up the loose end for good, so why was he still going about this like he was an eternal martyr? He argued this, and tried to persuade Dan to take the night off with the Title he had, cherish that, and let SHUN get the Universal Championship Match that night. Dan had always told Shun that the Ventus Brawler was next in line, so why not make that a reality this time? "Let me be NEXT," Shun said…

…

…but Dan, albeit understanding Shun's position (and even making note of the fact that Shun could have beaten Aran a few weeks ago had it not been for a Low Blow from the Universal Champion), stayed staunch in the belief that he NEEDED to do this, for the good of the Title, the good of the fans, and the good of himself. Pandemonium wasn't his best night…so now, he wanted to make it right. Shun continually insisted that Dan did just that, in Steelport…

"_**SILENCE!"**_

…and before this could go any further, Zero Kazama walked to the stage and called it to a halt. He sorted the entire deal out by saying that the Title shot tonight was DAN'S to have and Dan's only. Dan earned it the week before, and seeing as he's "one of a SLIM FEW bright spots for CCW's P&amp;G performance" (Dan, according to Zero, was one of only THREE entities to leave Steelport with a CCW win, the others being Chell and the PPG…leaving seven others as LOSERS; Cris brought up Ben Ten, but Zero apparently didn't count him since he was eliminated in the RR vs. Team Quest match despite the RR winning), he deserves it. And besides, Shun already HAD a match for the night on Ozone 42…happening THAT INSTANT…against Sportacus. On cue, Sportacus came to the ring, and as this happened, Dan looked to Shun and promised emphatically that once Dan won the Universal Championship in the main event, Shun was getting the first shot. And with that, Dan left so the match could happen – Sportacus versus Kazami…and Doc Louis made himself present to watch…

* * *

_Shun has Sportacus ready for the Ventus Sweep…_

"_And the Ventus Brawler about ready to finish things off here…!" Jeremy says._

…

…

…_and the Reverse Russian Leg Sweep…is COUNTERED by a front flip from Sportacus out of Shun's clutches!_

"_WHOA, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jeremy blinks._

"_That was a FRONT FLIP to counter out of the Ventus Sweep! I've never seen it combatted in THAT fashion though!" Al says._

"_Perhaps stylish, but also pragmatic!" Jonathan says._

_Shun, having brought himself to the mat to try finishing off Sportacus, gets back up, partway stunned…_

…

…

…

…_and he stands right into a Handspring Cutter by Sportacus off of the ropes!_

"_AND INSTEAD IT'S _SHUN_ GOING FACE-FIRST!" Al calls._

"_And, by the way, I learned he calls that Handspring Cutter maneuver the SPORTACUTTER!" Cris identifies._

_Sportacus covers Shun: 1…_

_2…_

…

…

…

…_3!_

"_And Sportacus, the NEW Sportacus, has beaten Shun Kazami!" Al shouts._

"_Indeed he has!" Cris says. "Well done!"_

"_The winner of this match is Sportacus!" Blader DJ announces as "Only One Shot" plays to boos, some fans wanting to clap for the counter into the athletic finish, but most of them still booing._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Sportacus walks over to Doc Louis and smirks, saying, "Well?"_

_Doc Louis gives him a…ponderous look…_

…

…

…_and Sportacus, taking a moment to look back over his shoulder, then gestures, "Hold that thought" to Doc Louis…and slides back into the ring._

"_What's the deal here? Sportacus already got his hand raised…" Jeremy says._

_Sportacus looks at the writhing Shun Kazami on the canvas…_

…

…

…_pulls out an apple from his attire pocket…_

…

…_bites into it…_

…

…

…

…_and SPITS the chewed apple chunks right into Shun's face!_

"_What is he doin—OHHH! HEY!" Jeremy exclaims in disdain. "THAT WASN'T COOL AT ALL!"_

"_Oh, this is a FAR CRY from the Sportacus we saw last Friday and came to acquaint ourselves with here in CCW before last Saturday!" Al says._

_Sportacus then pries Shun's mouth open…and places the rest of the whole apple into Shun's mouth, standing over him and cartwheeling over him with a laugh._

"_Hahahaha! Well, that's ONE way to make your opponent look like a swine!" Cris laughs._

"_And he thinks that CUTE, doesn't he? He thinks that's just a whole bucket of laughs, doesn't the guy?" Jonathan scowls. "How EMBARRASSING—and I don't even mean for Shun, but embarrassing for HIMSELF; people in the locker room looked at this guy as a TALENT, and now almost overnight he's changed into someone we don't even recognize!"_

_Sportacus reconvenes with Doc, who just saw ALL of this…_

…

…

…

…_and Doc grins. "Welcome aboard," he says, offering HIS hand for a handshake this time, which Sportacus readily accepts._

"_Doesn't matter if YOU don't like it, Jon, because Doc LOVED it…and that just earned Sporty a spot in Doc Louis Productions," Cris says._

_Doc Louis raises Sportacus's hand as the victor one more time, officially giving him the DLP stamp of approval…while a less-than-happy Shun recollects himself on the mat, growling at this…_

* * *

With that, Sportacus has passed his quote-unquote "audition" to be a part of Doc Louis Productions. He had been accepted into the fold as Doc's fourth client in CCW, and his attitude change was put on display for the entire world to see. In fact, Doc was so moved by the NEW Sportacus that he invited his new client to have a seat at ringside to watch the main event match later that night (which Aran gave a…_curious _side glance to, overhearing this), and Sportacus responded by saying that he's certain that Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth would be gentlemanly enough to lend some room for the best pure athlete in the business. That only widened Doc's grin.

And that brought us to the main event of the evening: Dan Kuso, the challenger, now the WWE Toon Champion, poised to take back a Title some believed HE brought to World Title status even BEFORE his opponent came along…and Aran Ryan, the Champion, the Celtic Clubber and Celtic Cock-Blocker of _Nevermore_, whose cash-in derailed what would have been a liberating moment for Kuso…but instead subjected him to a brand new personal hell, in which Aran vowed to keep Dan locked under. Two men with their own motives and their own desires…but only ONE would leave Des Moines as Universal Champion…

* * *

**CCW Ozone 42 **_**Main Event – Dan Kuso vs. Aran Ryan [c] (w/ Doc Louis) for the CCW Universal Championship**_

_[Only got one shot, I'mma make it to the top myself_

_One shot, no stops, gotta make it to the top myself_

_Only got one shot, I'mma make it to the top myself_

_One shot, no stops, gotta make it to the top myself]_

("Only One Shot" by 615 Platinum Series plays)

The lights dim to a light blue as Sportacus, now clad in a Doc Louis Productions-branded red jacket, comes onto the stage to boos, splaying his arms and showing off the jacket…before performing a 180 front flip and landing onto his feet to continue splaying his arms while walking to the announce tables, brushing off the jacket on the way there with a smirk.

"Our main event is upon is, ladies and gentlemen, for _CCW Ozone 42_, and…apparently Sportacus is electing to get an up close and personal view of the bout with Doc Louis's blessing—of course, Doc Louis OFFICIALLY giving Sportacus entry into Doc Louis Productions following his victory over Shun Kazami earlier tonight…along with the REST of what he did…" Al mutters.

"Hey, Doc gave him a match to impress, and Sporty did JUST THAT—and you know what? I think he's actually headed right towards US, Al!" Cris stands up and extends a hand towards Sportacus. "How're you doing, Sportacus? Love the jacket!"

"Thank you very much," Sportacus shakes Cris's hand. "I'm going to ask if Doc can have a new one made in BLUE though; it's more my color." He smirks. Al extends a hand to also shake Sportacus's hand…and Sportacus gives Al a plum. "Thought you'd never ask!"

Al just stares at the plum in his hand while Sportacus coolly cartwheels into the vacant chair to sit at the desk. "Ready for the main event, guys?"

"We are READY," Jonathan nods. "There have only been—fun fact—three Universal Title Matches on _CCW Ozone _television…"

Sportacus's music begins to die down as the acrobatic one settles in…

"…and all three of those Universal Title Matches included THIS MAN…" Jonathan states, waiting for it…

…

The crowd POPS when they hear the sound of an amplified whistle of the wind…

…followed by guitar…then drums…

…

…

…

_[COME ON!]_

("Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu plays)

Dan Kuso, WWE Toon Championship around his waist, comes onto the stage in ring attire, searching far and wide amongst the crowd for some cool crowd signs and fans…pointing to a few wearing Fighting Spirit T-shirts and holding some "DAN THE MAN" signs. He flashes a grin and flicks his nose…before motioning for a Belt around his waist…or, rather, ABOVE his waist to go with the Toon Championship he had. For without the Title he wants…he wouldn't have had the Title he had currently…

_[Grab the bull by the horns, the old adage goes_

_Nobody tells you where to go from there_

_It seems like fate's pulling you_

_Decisions have to be made_

_The best path is the hardest earned_

_Back and forth the struggle consumes us all_

_Trying to keep a level head_

_In the most unsettling of times_

_Today I'll become the bull (BECOME THE BULL!)]_

"You heard the Pyrus Brawler earlier tonight – the CCW Universal Championship is the MISSING PIECE of the redemption puzzle right now for Dan Kuso," Al says. "It's the ONE THING he needs to fully solidify the completion of the quest! Doc Louis has held a number of things above Dan's head, including what happened to Dan at _Fallout_…"

"What Dan DID at _Fallout_…" Cris mutters, modifying Al's statement.

"…But victory tonight can expunge ALL OF IT," Al says.

"Dan Kuso won the CCW Universal Championship at _Jackpot_," Jeremy says. "It was by virtue of THAT VICTORY that he was chosen to compete in the 2nd Best of the Best Tournament for Gold in the Fort, and at _Best in the World_, of course, he would WIN Gold in the Fort…which led to _Pride &amp; Glory _and the cash-in that happened there leading to Kuso taking the WWE Toon Championship here to the Ozone Lair!"

"That moment wouldn't have been made if it weren't for _Jackpot_ and Down for the Count with Tom Brady," Jonathan states. "So in order to make this right, Dan Kuso NEEDS that Universal Title BACK."

"That Title is as important to him as the Toon Title he's got around his waist," Al comments.

"And that is nice—it means the WORLD to him, sure, but it ALSO means the world to Aran Ryan, and Aran Ryan's not gonna let Dan have it!" Cris says. "Dan thinks that just because he brought us Animated's World Title in Steelport that we can just FORGET all about the other impieties of his? Doc Louis has a memory like an elephant; he DOES NOT forget. And he's not gonna let DAN forget either, and he sure as hell isn't a proponent for forgiveness!"

_[There is so much to stake_

_I stumble, I lose my place_

_Pride and arrogance surrounded by sin_

_Destiny takes its hold_

_Fight it or let it go_

_But I choose how the day will end]_

Dan leaves his Toon Title with the timekeeper while firing the crowd up, getting them to cheer louder and louder before he runs up a corner, stands on the ropes and pointing to the fans and back to his waist once again.

"He looks FOCUSED and PUMPED UP—this is actually a VERY DIFFERENT picture of Kuso morale-wise than the one we got at _Pandemonium _in Chi-Town," Jeremy notes.

"Now if only the picture of Dan AFTER the match would be different than the one there…" Sportacus remarks.

Dan jumps out of the corner and crouches, letting his music stop playing…and directing his attention to the stage, waiting for the man he is going to face…the one he's never knocked off yet…the one who has what he wants…what he NEEDS…

"It very well might BE a different picture tonight; we will see," Al says. "But one thing we DO know…is that's it'll be FAR from easy…"

…

…

…

…

("Divico" by Eluveitie plays)

From fiery red to Irish flag green and orange go the lights in the Wells Fargo Arena as Aran Ryan marches onto the stage, standing there to beat his chest with both fists and spread them in a crucifix and bellow out, "FELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The man my former self faced last week…" Sportacus references.

The _Punch-Out! _veteran stomps down the ramp with a twitch in his neck, giggling and smirking while Dan keeps his gaze on him. Aran walks at ringside…all the way around the ring, briskly, making brief eye contact with Dan to point at him forebodingly…before walking back UP the ramp…

"…Did Aran forget something?" a confused Jeremy asks.

…

…

…and back to the stage, Doc Louis appears, boos getting even LOUDER upon his appearance as the _Punch-Out! _Trainer displays the CCW Universal Championship in front of Aran, the Irishman meeting Doc there.

"THAT, of course…" Cris smirks. "The ultimate enterprise of Aran Ryan…prestigious…illustrious…a NECESSITY…"

Aran presses his head against the Title…and he whispers in sync with his song:

_[A clan of lords of noble birth]_

And then he SCREAMS into the Title:

_[So it is told, the Tigurine tribe!]_

Aran then turns sharply forward and ROARS, triggering a HUGE blast of green and white pyro at the stage around him, the perfect explosion for Aran to walk through!

"OH!" Al holds his chest from the blast! "Whew…that was SCINTILLATING…"

"And LOUD," Jeremy scratched his right ear. "…I wish Tam-Tam were here to flick my ears after that; it feels nice…"

"And it's also the closest thing to oral you'll ever get from her, kid!" Cris simpers.

"Shut up, Collinsworth," Jeremy retorts.

_[Into this green and fruitful land_

_We came in times, in times immemorial_

_Into this vale_

_Lush and beautiful_

_Jor and Lacu Eburodunos_

_Became my home_

_Haven of my very soul_

_Your plains I walked_

_On your ground I am]_

"Doc Louis is carrying in his hands a Secondary Champion that is secondary in name alone," Cris states. "The aura of that Title is INTOXICATING to its holder, and he who carries it shall put that gold ahead of SEEING THE SUN RISE THE NEXT DAY…and Doc's client Aran Ryan is the reason why that is so."

"At _Nevermore_ in Houston, Texas, Dan Kuso defeated Deathstroke to retain both his Universal Championship and his Gold in the Fort Briefcase in a Double or Nothing tilt, but just as the then-Champ was about to seal the moment with a kiss to his girlfriend May…"

"…he was kissing half of his double bye-bye," Sportacus finishes Al's thought.

"That man Aran Ryan cashed in the Jackpot briefcase he earned in Los Angeles, on the same evening Dan had won the Title the first time, no less!" Jonathan says. "And since that day, Dan Kuso's life and career have been a roller coaster ride with more downs than ups—from being put into jail by Vincent Kennedy McMahon and a damn ransom to having to join a club that is NOT Club Nintendo…and if you add in Broly from _WrestleMania_, missing out on 2013 Superstar of the Year, and other events, you have yourself a heavy story of torment."

"And guess what? Not all stories of torment culminate in a happy ending! Dan's about to REALIZE THAT…" Cris states.

_[(I was free!)_

_Like the raven soaring across your meadows_

_Like the bear roaming through your woods_

_(I was king!)_

_Like the ancient oak standing enthroned_

_This old man I have become__]_

Aran extends his hand to Doc, and Jerome Louis passes him the Universal Title Belt…which Aran takes, lasers in on with his eyes…and proceeds to BASH-BASH-BASH it into his skull repeatedly. He screams, "DEAD BOYS CAN'T BE CHAMPIONS, DANNY!" before walking up the steps, entering the ring (with Doc Louis holding the ropes open for him), and beating his chest before raising the CCW Universal Title high above his head, Doc Louis pointing to his client to affirm that he is the Champ.

"That look like a man ready to part with his first CCW Championship to you?" Cris asks the rhetorical question.

"It doesn't look like one who will do it WILLINGLY…but Dan Kuso is poised to TAKE IT," Al says.

_[I never thought that I'd once not_

_Be laid to rest in your dear and precious soil_

_As I look back at the twilight of my days_

_Upright I stand with my head held high_

_Your son I am, Chieftain of the Tigurine_

_I've lived my life, I've run my race__]_

"Couldn't do that at _Pandemonium_; can he correct that here?" Jonathan asks. "Or will the Celtic Clubber's reign punch through and live on? The answer…coming in moments…"

The bell rings…and Blader DJ declares, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your _CCW Ozone 42 _main-event of the evening! It is scheduled for one fall…and it is for the CCW Universal Championship!" The crowd pops big time for this announcement…

"Introducing the challenger, first, residing in Santa Monica, California, weighing 222 pounds, Dan Kuso!"

Dan hears the crowd's cheers, but his focus is placed solely on his opponent for right now...as the Champion himself is pacing around the ring, Doc Louis holding his gold.

"His opponent is accompanied by Doc Louis, and representing Doc Louis Productions; from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 241 pounds, he is the current, reigning, defending CCW Universal Champion, Ar—"

Doc Louis steps in front of Blader DJ, cutting him off…saying something indiscernible to him…

…

…and Blader DJ nods and tries to resume, "The CCW Univers—"

"NO, NO!" Doc interrupts. "From the TOP. Do it from the beginning."

Blader DJ says off-mic, "Really?" and Doc insists, shouting that his client merits it more than Blader DJ could comprehend…so he sighs…

"…Accompanied to the ring by Doc Louis…representing Doc Louis Productions…from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 241 pounds, he is the CCW Universal Champion **of the World**…"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Doc exclaims as he holds up Aran's Title for him, the Irishman shaking the ring ropes and daring fans to have a piece of him right then and there.

"…Aran Ryan!" Blader DJ finally completes his announcement before exiting the ring.

Doc Louis, after calming his client down and setting him on the course at hand, hands referee Jim Kawaguchi the Universal Title Belt, which is held high above the official's head, signifying what is at stake in this match. The referee makes sure the timekeeper Mickey MacElroy has control of it, and both competitors are checked for foreign objects on their person…both of them coming out clean…

…and Doc Louis gives his client one last word before retiring to ringside…

…

…which means, to the official, it's time to begin.

The bell sounds…and the crowd's presence begins to make itself known as they rumble in the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines. Dan Kuso and Aran Ryan eye one another, mere inches separating the two. With the two competitors that close, Aran starts to jaw off to the former Universal Champ, current Toon Champ…jumping about in front of him and shouting, "WHAT ARE YA LOOKIN' AT, HUH?! HUH?! HAAAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING IT?! YOU'RE A LOOOOOONG WAY FROM STEELPORT, FELLA! IT'S REALITY TIME!"

"Dan Kuso wants to put the bow on the proverbial package tonight, but Aran Ryan…has two victories over him already, at _Nevermore _with the cash-in and _Pandemonium_ with the first return match," Jeremy says.

"And looking at the attitude, it's gonna be HELL to rip off that Universal Title from the waist of the Celtic Clubber…" Cris smirks.

"…Dan just hearing aaaaaall of this out…" Al says.

Dan Kuso stands his ground, just listening to the Irishman…who continues, "I'M COMING THE CHAMP; I'LL BE LEAVING THE CHAMP! HAVE FUN EXPLAININ' THAT TO YER DAME IN BED TONIGHT, IF YOU EVEN GET TO TAKE 'ER THAT FAR!"

And then Dan Kuso slaps Aran right across the face!

"OH!" Jeremy winces. "GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY WITH HONEY MUSTARD ON THE SIDE!"

"Well, after a remark like THAT one, you COULD say Aran was asking for it!" Jonathan states.

The slap echoes around the entire building, possibly around the entire state of Iowa…but Aran Ryan snaps back towards Dan and laughs! "HAHAHAHAHA!" Aran bellows before driving a forearm into Dan's face!

"And Aran may have LIKED receiving it!" Al says with intrigue.

"Doc's favorite Dubliner's always had a screw loose—here we go!" Cris says.

Dan takes the stiff Forearm Smash to the mouth…and punches right back at the DLP representative with a right hand! Then the exchange is on as Aran and Dan proceed to trade punches to one another in the center of the ring, the crowd chanting the name of the Universal Title challenger. After ten seconds of fisticuffs, Dan then starts to throw kicks to the legs of the Celtic Clubber, one to the right thigh, one to the left, to the right, to the left, right, left…before attempting a Spinning Heel Kick that Aran uses his guard to block boxing-style. Aran backpedals a tad but comes back with a Clothesline attempt, but Dan ducks it and Arm Drags Aran to the mat. Aran pops back up and Dan Arm Drags him a second time, this time trying to transition into a Crossface Chickenwing…but Aran scrambles to get his free hand on the bottom rope to force Dan to break his grip. Dan backs away, allowing Aran some breathing space at the behest of referee Jim Kawaguchi…

…but Aran suddenly lunges at Dan and pulls off a Double Leg Takedown! With Dan supine, Aran stands in an Open Guard and proceeds to throw punches and Hammerfists down at the face of Kuso!

"Hammerfists to Kuso—Aran's got the Open Guard, and from here he's got a rather sizeable advantage; if you're talking punches to punches, who's got the upper hand…I've got to say Aran Ryan has it," Jonathan states, "what with that _Punch-Out! _background of his!"

"Yeah, you're right, bro, and Danny's gotta watch it because of that!" Jeremy says.

Aran goes to town for an extensive fifteen seconds from the Open Guard before executing a Double Choke Lift to pick Dan up from the canvas to his feet…where Ryan Back Elbows Daniel into the ropes. Dan clutches his face from the stiff and painful strikes from Doc Louis's client. Aran adds an Uppercut to his offensive assault before Irish Whipping Dan across…into a Kitchen Sink Knee to the gut on the return. Aran hits the ropes himself and executes a Sliding Lariat to the back of Dan Kuso's head. Aran pulls Dan up by the hair with one hand, smacking himself in the face with his other hand…before going for a Back Suplex to Dan…

…only for Dan to flip over to his feet behind Aran, where he Dropkicks the boxer in the spine, rises, grabs Aran by the head…and leaps over the ropes as he charges to deliver a Running Hotshot onto the top rope!

"Back Suplex prevented, landing on his feet, and a HOTSHOT over the ropes…Dan taking a LEAP over those ropes to deliver it!" Al calls.

"That's a high vertical jump to achieve on that—that's not like your average track and field hurdle, ESPECIALLY when maintaining control of your opponent's head as you elevate," Jeremy states.

"It was a decent jump; out of 10, I'd say a solid 4," Sportacus smiles.

Dan lands onto the arena floor from his Hotshot before jumping back onto the apron, measuring the staggering Aran…

…

…and…going for a Springboard attack, but Aran Ryan ALMOST picks him out of the air with a boot…although Dan Kuso lands on his feet in front of Aran and grabs the boot before it connects! Dan flashes a smirk while Aran hobbles on one foot, yelping incessantly before the Pyrus Brawler delivers a Dragon Screw to bring Aran down!

"NIIIIICE from Dan there; he was able to STOP himself in mid-air and catch that boot to keep himself on the offensive—defense to offense!" Jeremy calls.

Dan hits the ropes as Aran is starting to get back up…and Kuso delivers a Throwback from behind! Dan turns Aran over and pins him: 1…

"And now the first cover of the match!"

2…

"Will it be the last?"

…

…

…2.35 Aran kicks out!

"No, it will NOT be—kick-out," Al says.

"BETTER not be…" Cris mutters.

"I know, right? Can't be over THAT soon…" Sportacus chuckles.

Dan picks up Aran in a Wrist Lock, twisting the arm before kicking him in the chest. Dan fires repeated Shoot Kicks before twisting his arm again…and kicking the backs of Aran's legs, repeated shots there bringing the Dubliner to his knees. Dan then Shoot Kicks Aran in the back, each and every strike forcing him to his hands and knees…

…

…before Dan eventually performs a Spinning Step-Over Arm Lock and transitions from there into an Oklahoma Roll Pin!

"Dan utitlizing those kicks to break down the Celtic Clubber to his knees—now his HANDS and knees, and now off of those strikes he's thinking Oklahoma Roll!" Al calls.

Dan has Aran's shoulders down: 1…

"A very good transition from the strikes…!"

2…

…

…

…2.49 Aran kicks out!

"And it earns the contest's second near-fall," Jonathan says.

Aran tries to stand, but Dan brings him back down with a Spinning Leg Sweep, followed by an Elbow Drop to the chest that forces Aran to sit up…to take a Shoot Kick to the chest as well! Dan looks over to a nearby set of ropes…and uses them to executes a Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault! Dan stays on top of Aran and hooks both of his legs: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.54321 Aran kicks out! Dan grabs Aran and pulls him up…to deliver a Snap Suplex, which he follows with a quick Leg Drop to the throat. Dan then goes to a neutral corner of the ring, climbing up to the middle rope and motioning with his right hand for the crowd to get behind him as he waits for Aran to stand again. The crowd does indeed get louder as they see Dan in the superior position on the middle rope, Aran trying to catch his bearings.

"Just watch what we're seeing here from Dan Kuso; he is PUMPED, he is INTO THIS…!" Jeremy observes. "He's not the same Dan Kuso from _Pandemonium _whose head was in a million zip codes; he is HERE and NOW in Des Moines, Iowa, and a focused, driven, determined Dan Kuso with eyes on the prize is a Dan Kuso you do NOT want to be across the ring from if you have a choice!"

"Sadly for Aran, I don't think he does, but you're right; THIS is the Dan Kuso we've come to respect and these fans have come to admire," Jonathan agrees. "This is the Dan Kuso fans got to see at the Staples Center, at MSG, for _Jackpot_, for _Best in the World_, a night YOU called a match of his, Jer!"

"A Dan Kuso at his BEST…" Al nods.

Aran finally gets to his feet…

"Amazing what a good night's sleep and the guise of a healthy conscience can do for you," Sportacus says in an almost sardonic tone. "It actually makes you look adequate; who knew?"

…

…

…

…and Dan jumps from the corner and scores with the Missile Dropkick! Aran staggers once again from taking the feet of Kuso to his face, Doc Louis not liking what he's seeing and smacking the apron in frustration over the early going. "COME ON, ARAN; YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS AND BETTER THAN HIM! COME ON! DON'T STAY STUCK IN THE BLOCKS!"

Aran, perhaps hearing this, gets up and fires a wild Clothesline at Kuso…that Dan ducks, hitting the ropes himself…and executing a Crucifix Headscissors Takedown that causes Aran to roll to the outside!

"Doc Louis trying to get his CHARGE'S head in the game, but Dan's outmaneuvering him!" Cris comments. "And I have to concede here because I'm FAR from an idiot – Dan Kuso like we've seen in Los Angeles and Manhattan…a formidable, revered, and damn well GIFTED Daniel Kuso."

Doc Louis rushes over to Aran for a conference, checking on him and saying, "You've gotta watch his feet—you've gotta slow him down! Break his center of gravity!" Aran growls in a low voice as he listens to the _Punch-Out! _Trainer…while Dan Kuso still has his eyes on Aran…

"Words of wisdom from manager to wrestler on the outside…"

…

…

…and Dan Kuso…hits the ropes…

"…but I believe Dan may be feeling a little RESTLESS…!"

…

…

…

…and is about to dive to the outside at Aran, but before he can get there, Doc Louis hops onto the ring apron in Dan's way!

"And—HEY! Hey!" Al gasps as he sees Doc suddenly appear. "Doc Louis impeding Dan's plans!"

"PRESUMABLY Dan was going to go airborne, but ever the consummate shield, Jerome Louis precludes the challenger from doing so!" Jonathan says.

Doc wags his finger in Dan's face, stating, "Not today! Not today—my client and I are SPEAKING right now! You do NOT interrupt a man and his client! You will WAIT, do you hear me? You will WAIT!" The crowd boos Doc's intervention as Dan puts his hands on his hips and just chuckles, shaking his head at this while Doc returns to the arena floor and checks back on Aran to continue his conversation.

"I mean, don't blame DOC; he's just looking out for his client and their mutual interest!" Cris defends. "Doc and Aran were and are having a chat! It'd be just uncouth and RUDE if Dan intervened on that!"

"Yeah, sure…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"You know, if Dan wanted to talk to his pal Shun Kazami in the middle of a match, Aran would be more than happy to suffer him that moment! Why can't Dan do the same?" Cris poses the query.

"…Because there's no way even in a universe where you WIN the Super Bowl that Aran would do that," Jeremy deadpans.

"Or in a universe where you win Deadly Games, more accurately," Cris sneers.

"Or in one where people LIKE you!"

"Or in one where people CARE ABOUT you and your Belt!"

"OR in one where we CEASE ARGUMENT AND CALL THE MATCH… Oh wait, that's THIS universe!" Al chimes in and quips to bring it to a halt.

"…Dan couldn't talk to Shun right now anyway though, even hypothetically, because I think Shun may be a little…preoccupied with things, heheh…" Sportacus smirks.

Doc pulls Aran in once again, grabbing him by the shoulders and whispering in his ear…at which point Aran whispers back at Doc Louis in HIS ear…

…

…

…

…before the Universal Champion throws his manager into the ring!

"Whoa, what the hell is THIS? What the HELL…?" Jeremy blinks twice.

"Aran throwing Doc into the ring…for what PURPOSE?" Al wonders.

"Does even DOC know what purpose?" Cris raises an eyebrow.

"Judging from his reaction…er, NO…" Jonathan scratches his head.

"I wish I had an answer to that too, actually…" Sportacus strokes his chin.

Doc Louis yelps as he is sent into the squared circle, blinking twice and wondering what his client did that for; he even turns and shouts, "What the hell?! Why'd ya do that, Aran?!" Dan looks at the new addition to the squared circle…whom referee Jim Kawaguchi is ordering to roll back out of the ring. Doc holds his arms open and shouts, "What?! I didn't even know he was gonna do that! Don't go looking at me! I'm just the manager! I'm just a bystander! I got THROWN INTO this, quite literally!" Dan takes a step towards Doc…and Doc begs off, waving his hands to motion to Dan that he'll see himself out. The referee makes sure this is so, and Dan Kuso momentarily turns around…

…

…

…

…just in time to see a looping left hand from Aran Ryan coming!

"He-he-he-he-hey, wait a minute! ARAN FROM THE OTHER END—oh, Dan ducked it!" Al calls.

"Barely! BARELY…!" Cris adds.

Dan ducks the left…

…

…and CATCHES Aran's attempted Low Blow Kick between his legs as well!

"Circumventing the apparent diversion—OH MY! OH…! But Dan avoided that too!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Dan DID avoid it; he JUST got his hands up to block that kick!" Al calls.

"PUNT BLOOOOCK!" Jeremy quips, earning a small chuckle from Al Michaels.

"That was headed right for the groin too!" Jonathan says.

"No, it wasn't! That was straight-on for the breadbasket, maybe, but not low!" Sportacus debates.

"…I think you need a new contact prescription if you believe that, buddy," Jeremy says.

Dan holds onto Aran's boot…and spins him around into an Inverted Facelock…which he turns into a Falling Inverted DDT! Dan mounts Aran with punches to the face to the delight of the audience, the _Bakugan _protagonist maintaining his upper hand. Dan Leg Drops Aran…before hitting the ropes and executing a Somersault Leg Drop onto the throat of the Celtic Clubber, adding a flip to the maneuver of old! Then Dan puts Aran in a Front Facelock, prime position for multiple knees to the face…then a Facebreaker DDT, which Dan transitions into a Small Package Pin!

"Aran had an opening to get the jump on Kuso, but it didn't pan out, unfortunately!" Cris says.

"And now Kuso with another pin – Small Package!" Al calls.

Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"Stringing together the Facebreaker DDT…"

2…

"…with the Inside Cradle…"

…

…

…

…

…2.605 Aran REVERSES the Small Package into a pinning combination in his own favor!

"…and—uh-oh, reversal, reversal!" Jonathan blinks.

"THERE ya go!" Cris grins.

Then referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"ARAN with the pin!"

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.61 Dan gets his shoulders up…but Aran deadlifts Dan and stands up to his feet with the Toon Champion!

"But ARAN only gets two out of it!" Al states. "Aran gets—hold on…!"

"That's exactly what he's DOING, is holding on!" Jonathan remarks.

"Showing some strength!" Cris compliments.

Aran holds onto Dan's leg…going for a Fisherman's Suplex…

…

…

…but Dan knees Aran in the top of the head, managing to get back to his feet. Then he tries a Leg Kick, but Aran catches it…only for Dan to turn it into a Leg-Feed Enzuigiri!

"Fisherman Suplex stopped by Kuso—OH MY LORD!" Al shouts. "What an Enzuigiri kick!"

"Nearly knocking Aran's block off AND his FACE off!" Jeremy states.

That shot turns Aran around…and leaves him open for a Dragon Suplex with a bridge by Dan Kuso! The Pyrus Brawler hangs on for the pin: 1…

"And now the Dragon Suplex!"

2…

"Maintaining the bridge…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.65 Aran kicks out in time! But as Dan stands, he grabs Aran to go for the Sideburn…

"And NO, only a TWO-COUNT! But it's not getting Dan's goat for long; he's moving right onward…!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…only for Aran to elbow the side of Dan's skull in, getting out of the predicament and turning Dan around…to almost hit a Celtic Hammer to the back of Dan's head; however, Dan ducks that, grabs Aran in a Rear Waist Lock and runs into the ropes to roll back into an O'Connor Roll! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aran kicks out, getting to his knees…

…where Dan Kuso, after forward rolling off of the near-fall, blasts him with a Shuffle Side Kick! With Aran's eyes glazed over, Dan takes his arm and drapes it over the shoulder a second time…

…

…

…

…and…has his Sideburn interrupted by two individual pokes to each of Kuso's eyes!

"Second attempt at the Sideburn—and a PAIR OF POKES TO THE EYES from Aran Ryan!" Al yells out.

"The Universal Champion resorting to standard Aran Ryan fare to prevent the Sit-Out Side Slam…"

Dan is temporarily blinded by the Eye Pokes…and that permits Aran to snatch him from behind with a Half Nelson Slam!

"…and make it a move of his own, out of the Half Nelson!" Jonathan says.

"Doc Louis wanted Aran to change things up and turn them around; that right there…may go a LONG WAY in doing that," Cris nods.

"Illegal as it was…" Jeremy crosses his arms.

"Just another word for effective," Cris shrugs as Jeremy plainfaces.

"That's kind of true though—I used to get (well I still DO get) dirty looks from the boys in the back who'd watch me show off my athletic skills during matches, and they'd act like I was bending the rules too! But being athletically superior isn't bending the rules; it's just flaunting what you've got…and THANK HEAVENS I learned that valuable lesson in time," Sportacus speaks.

Aran cricks his neck while Doc Louis grins and says, "Now THAT'S the Universal Champ of the World that I know… Got it; now KEEP IT." Aran intends to do just that by grabbing Dan from behind…

…

…and…before he can act, getting backed into a corner by Dan Kuso, who backs up into a neutral set of turnbuckles, Back Elbowing the face of the Irish pugilist with both hands, once, twice, thrice, four times, five times, six, seven, eight, nine…

…

…

…until Aran Headbutts the back of Dan's head…

…grabs him in a Rear Waist Lock and throws Dan from the Waist Lock over the top rope, which causes Dan to smack into the ring apron and roll to the floor from the impact!

"Dan trying to fend Aran off, not wanting to give up his lead—but ARAN MAY JUST TAKE IT FROM HIM BY FORCE!" Al exclaims. "WOW! Aran just HURLING Dan over the top rope from the Waist Lock position!"

"Depositing him like a check RIGHT to the outside…and BOUNCING like a check on the apron and the cold floor," Jeremy says with a wince…while Sportacus gives some applause.

"Sportacus here's clapping; I'd clap too! That was impressive," Cris states. "Painful, but impressive! And it needed to be both of those at a time like this! Aran JUST got something going for himself and he is NOT going to forfeit so quickly."

Dan grimaces and holds onto his forehead at ringside while Doc Louis keeps his gaze on the action, silently directing traffic between his client and the unaware Dan. Aran, seeing these gestures, goes out to the ring apron, Dan Kuso still trying to figure things out for the moment…

"In fact…he may just make things a little bit more difficult for the challenger!" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…when Aran Ryan runs along the apron and performs a Running Head Stomp Inverted Bulldog onto the floor!

"OH MAN! OH MAN, the Pushing Head Stomp right into the arena floor, and the back of Dan's brain just COLLIDED into the ground under Aran's foot!" Al shouts.

"Variation of an Inverted Bulldog with that move off the apron!" Jonathan says. "And that does NOT bode nicely for the equilibrium of the Pyrus Brawler of _Bakugan_!"

"Does pretty well for Aran Ryan though," Sportacus mentions.

Aran beats his chest and roars, raising his hands above his head while Doc Louis raises his arms as well and smirks, giving some applause to his man while the crowd's response is not so positive. Dan holds onto the back of his head, wincing with closed eyes and gritting his teeth…and the Universal Champion, keeping in mind Dan's advice, elects to keep up the attack…

…

…by lifting Dan up…and Hammer Throwing him with VICIOUS velocity into the security barricade!

"OOOOOH! …Well, that ALSO helps Aran Ryan," Sportacus cringes.

"SMACK-DAB into the barricade goes Kuso! With RECKLESS ABANDON Ryan just launches him!" Jonathan calls.

Aran walks over to the crumpled-up Dan Kuso…picks him up…

…

…

…and Hammer Throws him into the opposite barricade with EQUALLY vicious velocity as before!

"AGAIN he does it! AGAIN he sends Dan right into the wall!" Jonathan exclaims.

"So nice, he had to do it twice!" Cris remarks.

"Doesn't even CARE where the former Champion ends up on these Whips!" Jeremy says.

"And to be perfectly fair, why SHOULD he?" Sportacus states with a shrug.

Aran licks his lips, visibly enjoying the state Dan is in…

…

…but not enough to leave him well enough alone, as he picks Dan up and Hammer Throws him into the barricade on the other end AGAIN! And seconds later, Aran is pulling Dan off of the ringside floor…and Hammer Throwing him into the opposite barricade for now the FOURTH time! Dan is left twitching, his hands shaking while his spine is left in an utterly tenderized condition…and Aran Hammer Throws Dan into the opposite barricade yet AGAIN! That's the FIFTH one…

…

…and not the last, because he Hammer Throws Dan Kuso across and into the barricade a SIXTH time! Dan weakly groans as he hits the wall once again, Aran Ryan bopping his own head back and forth to almost mimic what he is doing to Dan's body, sending it back and forth across ringside with vengeance. Aran pounds his chest once more…and grabs Dan with the ring in mind. He proceeds to send Dan towards the ring—only to pull him back and toss him into the security barricade ONE MORE TIME for the SEVENTH body-to-wall collision!

"Aran treating Dan Kuso like a wiffleball on a windy day, and I say it's about time he—OH COME ON, not one more!" Al grimaces.

"I was thinking more along the lines of treating Dan like a piñata, although that would involve hitting the man with a stick—here, Dan Kuso IS the stick AND the piñata! Holy CRAP!" Jeremy says.

"Or you could flat-out just say he's getting VICTIMIZED by the current, reigning, defending CCW Universal Champion…of the World," Cris comments.

"Sounds pretty succinct. And accurate," Sportacus piped in. "And if Dan IS the piñata, then it's no wonder why he's getting brutally battered right now – bad candy getting to him."

"…Dan's back looked like it popped on EACH and EVERY smack against the barricade," Jonathan calls. "He may not be able to STAND UP straight after all of that!"

Aran smirks and chuckles grimly at what he has done to Dan Kuso, splaying his arms and even going so far as to mock Dan by running into the barricade and ramming his shoulder into it, then running to the opposite barricade and ramming his shoulder into THAT one, laughing all the way before grabbing the aching Daniel and pushing him back inside the ring.

"And now Aran HAVING FUN with it…" Al rolls his eyes. "Just making LIGHT of what he's put Dan through…"

"Hey, sometimes everybody needs a little laugh for themselves," Sportacus chuckles.

"Well, DAN'S not finding this funny," Jeremy frowns.

Aran rolls into the ring himself…and as he stands, he nudges Dan with his boot. Seeing the Pyrus Brawler not make a jolt, Aran drops down for the pin: 1…

"And he may not find THIS very funny either!" Al says.

2…

"Getting pinned…!"

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Dan Kuso gets his shoulder up, but only just!

"And just at the last moment, Dan gets his shoulder up at 2 and change!" Al calls. "The Pyrus Brawler with a small puff of fire on that near-fall…"

"…But one thing is certain: it is ADVANTAGE – ARAN RYAN right about now," Cris states. "And if he keeps on targeting that back, messing with the center of mass…he's gonna be on his way to his SECOND Championship retention against Dan Kuso, and after THAT there will be NO QUESTION on who the superior Champion is."

"Think about what it would mean, guys, for Aran Ryan to be able to say he DEFEATED the Toon Champion of the World…" Al brings up.

"Think about what it would mean for DOC LOUIS to say that his CLIENT defeated the Toon Champion of the World," Jonathan adds.

"Oh, we'd never hear the end of it, would we?" Jeremy groans.

"Probably not," Sportacus nonchalantly states.

Aran raises a brow at the Universal Title challenger at his knees…before grabbing him by the arm, applying a Wrist Lock of his own…and sniffing the arm…chuckling and shrugging as he says, "Eh, knew ye couldn't be dead yet!" before pulling Dan up and delivering a Back Suplex Backbreaker over a single knee!

"And Aran Ryan—what goes through this man's HEAD when he's in there?" Al blinks twice. "Sniffing his opponent to make sure he's dead or not? Does he have partial DOG DNA?"

"Well, he's attacking that back of Dan's like a pitbull or a rotweiller, so it's not entirely out of the question," Jeremy states.

Dan is left prone…and Aran performs a series of Double Axe-Handles to the middle of Dan's spine, one after another after another. Then it's repeated clubbing blows over Aran's spine with his forearms…before picking Dan up from the canvas…

…

…

…and executing a Turnbuckle Body Slam, tossing Dan's body back-first into the corner upside-down!

"Aran Ryan SLAMMING Dan's back into the turnbuckles!" Al calls.

"He's not letting go of that weak point," Jonathan says. "He is STAYING ON IT…and against a dangerous grappler like Ryan that's your WORST CASE SCENARIO. If Aran sees something to exploit, expect him to salivate and chomp that part of you right off."

"…Possibly LITERALLY," Jeremy shudders.

"I'd share in the disgust and fright…but I owe a bit of my epiphany to that man so I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the ride," Sportacus grins.

Aran picks Dan back up again and Vertical Suplexes him to the canvas…and as soon as Dan sits up clutching his back, Aran gets on him with Arm-Trap Elbows to the collarbone. Aran relentlessly strikes away with these Elbows, accompanying each blow with an unintelligible exclamation while Dan helplessly grimaces in agony with eyes shut in pain. Aran continues to fire away, giving Dan ten…fifteen…twenty…THIRTY Arm-Trap Elbows! After leaving Dan's body a riddled mess, almost putting a hole in his chest, Aran drives a knee into Dan's shoulder blades before picking Dan up in an Inverted Facelock and performing a Lifting Inverted Suplex Backbreaker! Dan tries to roll away from Aran in his soreness, but Aran pursues him, crawling like a hungry child to Dan's body as he is prone in order to smack around the back of Dan's head with an open palm tauntingly, screaming at Dan, "WHAZZA MATTER, DAN?! DON'T GET DROWSY ON ME, BOY!" Aran Fishhooks Dan and pulls him up, ignoring the referee's cries to let go…before Aran pushes him forward into the ropes and Forearming him into the swell of his back; then Aran hits the ropes…and Lariats Dan to knock him down! Aran smirks as he covers Dan: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.73 Dan kicks out!

"We've said it before, but it's worth mentioning again: Doc Louis has done WONDERS for Aran Ryan and his repertoire, style, wrestling and career," Cris comments. "Instead of being an aimless brawler without a cause or a rhyme or a reason, he's kept the brawling, but he's HONED it and he knows how to use it to pick at a body part of his choice, merging STRATEGY with that nature. It's SMART BRAWLING. And Doc Louis HAS TO be proud."

"Exactly why I signed myself up for his services," Sportacus nods. "If he can do THAT with a guy who primarily wrestles in one direction, what could he provide for someone who ALREADY is multidimensional, ALREADY is versatile, and ALREADY is leaps and bounds ahead of the roster in raw ability?"

Aran starts to pick Dan up from the mat…but Dan Kuso fires with Knife Edge Chops from his knees, directing them to Aran's chest and eliciting "WOOOOOOO"s from the crowd. Dan gives Aran two…three…four Chops and stands—but Aran kicks Dan in the calf and hooks him by the head in a Front Facelock…

…

…only for Dan to twist Aran's arm to free himself, and Jumping Knee Strike Aran in the chin!

"If you're just joining us, this is _CCW Ozone 42_ and you are watching the main event of this evening's broadcast – Dan Kuso versus Aran Ryan with the latter defending his CCW Universal Championship—and the former landing the knee!" Al calls.

"Fighting Spirit fighting back!" Jeremy quips.

"Momentum can turn on a dime when you're in there with Kuso…!" Jonathan says.

Dan jumps up…

…

…and performs a Hurricanrana…into a pin on the Irishman! Dan hooks both of Aran's legs: 1…

"HURRICANRANA!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Legs are hooked as well!" Jonathan says.

2…

…

…

…

…

…Aran kicks out! Dan holds his back as he gets back to his feet, and he hits the ropes…

…

…and Aran Ryan counters with a Free Fall Drop…

…that Dan turns into a Facebuster on the way down to Aran!

"Dan not quite able to snatch one—OHHHH! BUT HE SURE SNATCHED SOMETHING ON THAT!" Al exclaims.

"RICOTTA CHEESE LOUISE, MY GOSH!" Jeremy interjects.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT OUT OF THE AIR?!" Cris is bemused by what he's just seen, as is a distraught Doc Louis.

"Aran wanted possibly a Pop-Up, but Dan made the airborne amendment, grabbed Aran by the head on the way down, and sent the Irishman face-first into the canvas!" Jonathan says. "And I must say, that was MASTERFULLY pulled-off!"

The crowd pops loudly for this adept mid-air counter from the Pyrus Brawler…

…who next goes to the ropes and Springboards…

…

…

…

…into a Tornado DDT try—that Aran reverses by catching Dan with a Hip Toss!

"OHHH, and SO WAS THAT!" Cris shouts.

"What was that about momentum changing with Dan Kuso?" Sportacus states slyly.

"Springboard attack SNUFFED OUT by Ryan!" Al calls.

Aran hooks a leg in the ensuing cover: 1…

"And now a cover!"

2…

"Is it OVER RIGHT HERE…?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.777 Dan kicks out!

"ARAN RYAN—to retain his CCW Universal Championship…NOT on that pinfall!" Jonathan says. "Dan Kuso ONCE AGAIN kicking out."

"But you saw the damage that maneuver had to have done to the BACK of the former Universal Champion," Jeremy mentions. "It's the EXACT PLACE you do NOT want to get slammed on right now."

"…YOU know a thing or two about taking too many shots to the wrong part of the body en route to a loss, right, Jer?" Cris jokes.

"Yeah, and if you don't keep your mouth shut, so will you," Jeremy bared his Black Mamba fangs.

Doc keeps Aran in the game by yelling, "Getting closer, getting closer—stay on him! STAY ON HIS ASS!" Aran does exactly that by issuing a Running Spinebuster into the corner, aided with Shoulder Barges into the stomach—four, five, six, seven of them…and then Aran fakes an Irish Whip across the ring…to send Dan back into the initial corner chest-first; with Dan in this state, it allows Aran to send more Shoulder Barges into his spine.

"UNRELENTING…NO REMORSE behind these shoulders!" Jeremy remarks. "And now they're BEING driven into the back!"

"I'm telling you, Dan's not gonna be able to stand up straight for a few days if this persists," Jonathan repeats his earlier statement.

"He might not be able to WALK if this persists," Cris takes it a step further.

"And he can certainly forget about any Title hopes," Sportacus adds.

After approximately nine such Shoulder Barges, Aran pulls Dan out and drops him with an Inverted Canadian Rack Backbreaker, performing this out of a Back Suplex Lift. Dan falls to the canvas…and Aran beats his chest and sneers at the downed Dan Kuso as Doc Louis nods and claps in approval, pointing to Dan and then holding his own back to mock the _Bakugan _character's pain. Dan, pushing off with his palms, tries to get himself to stand…

…

…

…

…but Aran is ready to send him right back down, with a punch…second punch…

…

…and then a Standing Headscissors position.

"Still moving is Dan Kuso…but the look in Aran's eyes says he wants to CHANGE THAT RIGHT NOW…" Al says.

Doc Louis makes a two-handed tossing gesture…

"And the go-ahead from Doc Louis agrees!" Cris adds.

"I know what THAT means…" Sportacus nods.

…as Aran Ryan picks Dan Kuso up onto his back in Crucifix Powerbomb position…

"PALE JUSTICE TIME!" Cris exclaims.

"The Running Crucifix Powerbomb, one of Aran Ryan's most DANGEROUS penchants…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Dan backflips out of Aran's clutches to his feet in front of him, allowing him to drop down and Drop Toe Hold Aran to the mat!

"OH, OH, WHAT A COUNTER! WHAT A NEAT WAY TO SAVE YOURSELF RIGHT THERE!" Jeremy shouts. "Dan with a BACKFLIP from Aran's clutches onto his feet, and then he Drop Toe Holds Aran face-first into the mat! VERY nice!"

"Indeed it WAS, and I think the fans agree with you, Jeremy!" Al says. "Dan Kuso averting DANGER and DISASTER right there!"

"By the slimmest of margins, but unfortunately doing so regardless, FOR NOW," Cris says.

The fans in Des Moines, Iowa start to clamor for Kuso to get to his feet as quickly as his body will permit him, while Doc is doing the same for Aran, seeing both men down…and after 23 seconds, both men proceed to get to vertical bases…

…

…and Dan quickly snatches Aran's head and Head Smashes him into the top turnbuckle in the nearby corner…then grabs him on the bounce and runs him to the adjacent corner for a Head Slam there…followed by a third Head Slam into the next corner and turnbuckle…followed by a fourth in the last corner to hit the cycle! Dan turns Aran around and Knife Edge Chops him across the chest, followed by a Step-Up Forearm Smash to the face using the middle rope as an elevation for it. Dan gives Aran another Knife Edge Chop, followed by another Step-Up Forearm Smash. Then there are punches to the solar plexus by Dan…then an elbow to the face…kicks to the legs…kicks to the stomach and chest…and a Spinning Back Elbow to the face!

"Dan Kuso with a fiery combination of strikes—like a Blaze Rush, kind of! I just called it that! It's topical because it's the name of a _Bakugan Dimensions _attack!" Jeremy commentates.

Dan rushes to the opposite corner…steps off of the middle turnbuckle to pick up more steam…and run back at Aran to score with a Corner Clothesline! Dan applies a Side Headlock…

…and goes for a Running Bulldog, but Aran pushes Dan off of him; Dan slides to avoid hitting the turnbuckles in the opposite corner, and then gets back up and charges…

…right into a Fireman's Carry by Aran! Aran gets a hold of the Toon Champion…

"Bulldog—Aran says no, but he wants the Pot O' Gold instead!" Al calls.

…

…

…but Dan squirms out and into a Sunset Flip Pin…almost! Aran stands his ground…

"Dan saying no to THAT—Sunset Flip…!" Jonathan watches on.

…

…Dan continues to try putting Aran onto his back to get his shoulders to touch the mat…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aran flails and flails, keeping his feet planted…until he tries to throw a punch at Dan's face to break it up…but Dan dodges, causing Aran to drive his fist into nothing but canvas instead! Aran tries a punch with his other hand…and once again only hits canvas! Aran continues teetering…

…

…

…and…jumps out of Dan's clutches and just BARELY misses a Double Foot Stomp as Dan sits up and forward rolls out of the way! Then Dan hits the ropes…

…ducks an Aran Clothesline…

…

…and rolls into Aran's chest, flipping through to nail a Yoshi-Tonic! Dan keeps a hold of Aran's legs for the pin!

"Dan keeping things pragmatic after doing some dodging from underneath—YOSHI-TONIIIIIC!" Jonathan exclaims.

"DAN GETTING THE PIN AFTER ALL!" Jeremy shouts.

Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…Aran kicks out in time!

"…FORGE—NO, NOT QUITE!" Jeremy cuts himself off.

"Didn't get enough torque behind the flip-through—Aran landed on the backs of his shoulders MORE SO than the back of his head," Sportacus analyzes. "He changes the angle and goes with it FASTER, he may have gotten closer to 3! …Not WINNING, but getting SOMEWHAT closer to 3!"

"Excellent scrutiny!" Cris approves.

"Thank you," Sportacus chortles.

Both wrestlers are on their knees after this…and they proceed to trade punches with one another, Doc swinging his arm for a punch at the air as Aran fires at Dan, while putting his managerial arms in front of his face to mimic a block as Dan throws shots at Aran, which do connect. The crowd "YAY"s for Dan's strikes and "BOO"s for Aran's…

…and the punches just keep on coming…

…

…

…

…until Aran lunges at Dan from his knees and HEADBUTTS Dan in the nose!

"These two warriors trading fists—AH, until THERE, a HEADBUTT!" Al says. "Aran Ryan going to his unorthodox bag of tricks!"

"We've been over this; put Dan in a striking battle with Aran, and Aran's gonna win!" Cris says. "We just saw it!"

Dan clutches his nostrils…and Aran Ryan grabs him by the head, thinking End of the Rainbow…

"And it may lead to the death knell for the Toon Champ!" Cris calls.

"End of the Rainbow coming…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan floats over, lands behind Aran, and gives him an Atomic Drop…before picking him up for a Back Suplex…

…and dropping it into a Sit-Out Side Slam!

"Noooo, avoidance—and from behind, BEAUTIFUL transition! It's a SIDEBURN from Dan Kuso!" Al recognizes the maneuver. "Turning the Back Suplex into a Sideburn!"

Dan rolls his way to the ring apron after the modified Sideburn…and Aran groggily sits himself up…

"Dan HAS TO be careful how he lands on these jumps; he's got to do everything he can NOT to fall straight onto his own back!" Jeremy notes. "If he lands on his tailbone or knees or SOMETHING else…it'll serve him better—but now he's got something ELSE in mind…!"

…

…

…

…

…just in time for Kuso to score with a Springboard Low Clothesline!

"SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE!" Jeremy calls it.

"Well, he landed FORWARD that time!" Jonathan notes.

"Very good!" Jeremy thumbs-up.

Dan covers Aran: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.805 Aran gets his shoulder up!

"…forg—nooooooo, we're gonna keep it in mind for right now!" Jeremy says.

Dan gives Aran a Sliding Dropkick to the face after hitting the ropes, knocking Aran in the cheek…not once but twice, repeating the move…then doing it a third time…a fourth…continuing the Dropkicks…each one of them causing Aran to roll closer to the apron until eventually he is right on it. Aran uses the middle rope to try pulling himself up…but Dan hits the ropes…

…

…

…and…almost runs into an Outside-In Shoulder Block, but Dan leaps OVER it and floats over using the top rope as a rebounding apparatus…

"Whoop! Aran thought he saw Dan coming, but Dan saw HIM coming!" Jeremy interjects.

…before kicking Aran right in the face, causing the Irishman to tilt up…in perfect position for a Dropkick from Kuso to the chest! Aran rests on the middle rope once again, and Dan hits the adjacent ropes into a Dropkick to the side of the head, causing Aran to turn sitting on the apron facing away from the ring…before Dan Dropkicks him in the back of the head, knocking him to ringside…and Baseball Slide Dropkicking him away from the apron…

"Dan taking Aran to the Dropkick District, if you will," Jeremy quips.

"Dropkicks TO the ropes, IN the ropes, OUTSIDE of the ropes…"

…

…

…

…

…providing ample distance for a Springboard Dropkick to the outside!

"…and now OFF of the ropes—SPRINGBOARD-STYLE!" Jonathan shouts.

"Al?" Jeremy sets his colleague up for it…

"SOARING…AAAAAAAAAAAAND SCOOOOOORIIIIIING!" Al hollers, causing Sportacus to pick his ears.

Dan gets to his feet and shouts, "CCW!" which prompts some of the fans to start up a "CCW!" chant amongst themselves. Dan picks Aran up and jabs him in the face a couple of times…

…

…before throwing Aran body-first into the security barricade! Dan sees Aran snicker as he hits the wall…and decides to send the boxer all the way into the opposite barricade with a second toss! Then Dan, not satisfied, hurls Aran into a THIRD barricade!

"Now Dan taking Aran from pillar to post with these tosses to the barricades!" Jonathan says.

"LOOK FAMILIAR?" Jeremy raises his brows knowingly. "Little bit of déjà vu, except the shoe is on the other foot now!"

"Aran put Dan through a ringer with those barricades earlier on in the matchup; now Dan's returning the favor in kind!" Al says.

Dan runs into Aran at the barricade and nails him with a Clothesline…before hooking a Side Headlock and running across ringside…

"And NOW, can he get that Running Bulldog to happen?" Al asks.

…

…

…but Aran holds onto him…

…

…and Spin-Out Powerbombs him onto the edge of the ring apron!

"Oh no, oh no—NO, HE CAN'T! GOOD LORD! OHHHH MY GOODNESS, LOOK AT THE IMPACT! DID YOU SEE IT?! DID YOU SEE IT?!" Al is aghast from the blast!

"RIGHT ONTO the edge of the ring frame—that is SOLID underneath that matting, and it is the HARDEST part of the squared circle; Dan Kuso just got DUMPED onto it with AUTHORITY," Cris states.

Dan kicks at the ground underneath him, his agony exemplified from the scuff marks being made on the arena floor with his feet. Aran adjusts his jaw…and then slaps it a few more times before running straight towards the ring post…and pausing…before resting his head against the post and chuckling to himself, getting an idea…

…

…as he backs up…

…snatches Dan in a Side Headlock…

"Hm…what's THIS?…" wonders Sportacus.

"…I don't know, but I don't like it! I don't like where it's coming from; I doubt I'll appreciate where it's GOING…!" Jeremy comments.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and RAMS the very top of Dan's head DIRECTLY into the ring post!

"OH NONONOOOOOO!" Jonathan exclaims in horror! "RAN HIM INTO THE POST! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT LUNATIC ARAN RYAN JUST VIRTUALLY GAVE DAN A RUNNING HEADLOCK DRIVER INTO THE STEEL RING POST—MY GOD!"

"Yeah, what a VILE modification of a noogie!" Sportacus says.

"A NOOGIE?! THAT WASN'T A BULLYING TACTIC; THAT WAS JUST PLAIN TRYING TO SEND DAN INTO AN INTENSIVE CARE UNIT!" Jeremy exclaims. "BOURBON AND TEQUILA, DAN KUSO IS NOT RESPONSIVE!"

"…THAT'LL take the fight right out of ANYBODY," Cris states.

Aran throws Dan back into the ring, the latter looking limp from the collision as Aran claps the ring post, Doc Louis chuckling himself before shouting, "PIN HIM! YOU GOTTA PIN HIM, MAN—DON'T ALLOW HIM TO RECOVER!" Aran hears Doc and tilts his head as he rolls back inside the ring. Aran looks down at Dan's body…

"Doc saying, 'Don't allow him to recover'—how does one even ATTEMPT to recover from that?" Al questions.

…

…and stands up, grabbing Dan by the head and neck…

"Doc saying go for the pin, but Aran Ryan doesn't seem CONTENT with just walking out of here with the victory; he wants to MAIM Dan Kuso and END his Universal Championship aspirations in the WORST WAY IMAGINABLE…" Jonathan says.

"What are you doing, Aran? STOP!" Jeremy begs.

…

…

…

…hauling him in a Crucifix Powerbomb position…

"He's doing whatever the hell he pleases!" Cris remarks.

"And I think he pleases the move he went for earlier but couldn't connect with," Sportacus identifies. "HERE IT COMES…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and…getting countered into a Backslide by an escaping Kuso!

"Pale Justice—NO! NO; OUT OF NOWHERE, BACKSLIDE!" Al exclaims. "BACKSLIDE!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cris screams.

"WHAT?!" Sportacus blinks twice.

Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"DAN'S HOLDING HIM DOWN WITH ALL HIS MIGHT!"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aran kicks out, backward rolls, and PUNTS Dan right in the top of his head!

"And he DOESN'T get the three—OHHHHHHH!" Al winces as he sees the kick connect.

"GOODNIGHT! GOODNIGHT—he should have NEVER fought out of it! Now it's even WORSE for the man!" Cris comments.

"RIGHT TO THE POINT OF DAN KUSO'S SKULL!" Al shouts…

…as Jonathan has a hard time absorbing that sight, for…personal reasons.

…

Aran flicks his ear to signify the reverberation of his boot off of Dan's skull before starting to bash away at the back of Kuso with clubbing blows and Double Sledges. With fifteen seconds of strikes, Dan is unmoving…

…and Aran picks him up for the third time…

"Third time's the charm!" Sportacus says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and this time, Pale Justice connects!

"PALE JUSTICE! It FINALLY scores!" Al says. "And we may as well end this thing!"

"Wrap it up!" Cris grins.

"Dan Kuso, UNCONSCIOUS…" Al says.

Aran Ryan crawls to the laid-out Dan and hooks a leg: 1…

"Aaaaaand check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85875 Dan Kuso gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—HUH?! SAY WHAT?!" Cris does a double take. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"REFEREE JIM KAWAGUCHI REITERATES FOR US ALL – TWO, AND NOTHING MORE! THIS MATCH IS STILL GOING ON!" Jonathan confirms.

"SWEET BREAD AND COCONUT MILK WITH A SLICE OF BLACK CAKE, DAN KUSO GOT THE DANG SHOULDER UP!" Jeremy calls. "I THOUGHT HE WAS OUT! I THOUGHT HE WAS OUT!"

"SO DID I!" Al says. "BUT NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE KINDLING FLAME THAT IS INSIDE THE PYRUS BRAWLER NAMED DANIEL KUSO!"

Doc looks like he is about to contest the referee and his decision at ringside, visible unsettled by the near-fall…but Aran Ryan just giggles insanely before slipping back to a corner and banging the back of his head against the turnbuckle and stomping his foot…REALLY stomping his foot hard…

"…And never doubt the FINALITY that comes with the KILLING INSTINCT of our Universal Champ, Aran Ryan," Cris sneers.

Aran motions for Dan to stand, slashing his throat and pointing to Dan's cranium, picking his target as the former Universal Champion proceeds to rise…

"Pale Justice didn't finish the job; it didn't seal the deal…but ONE WELL-PLACED BOOT could succeed where the Powerbomb variation did not…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…and turn around…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…narrowly avoid the Kick of Fear with a sidestep, grabbing Aran by the head and dropping him with a Neckbreaker!

"Kick of Fear—no, NECKBREAKER! Dan Kuso able to sidestep it at the last second!" Al calls.

"The VERY last second—I think that foot of Aran's kicked up some wind and flipped Dan's hair! …Which is good news and a good visual for the ladies in the crowd and watching at home…May especially," Jeremy remarks. "In fact, I bet May's making herself an animated GIF of that."

"…Sure she is," Jonathan sweatdropped.

Dan catches his breath…and after fourteen seconds, he starts to get up…grab Aran Ryan's head…

…

…

…pull himself up the corner…

"Dan making a play up the corner…and he's taking Ryan with him…" Al sees.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and go for the Tornado DDT…

"I don't think he's taking Aran OUT with him, however!" Sportacus protests.

…

…

…

…

…but Aran spins with Dan an extra rotation and pushes him HARD into the corner back-first, proving Sportacus right! With that, then Aran digs his shoulder deep into Dan's stomach, going absolutely nonstop with these Shoulder Barges! Aran gives Dan close to TWENTY ferocious Shoulder Barges, almost turning the insides of Kuso to utter mush. Aran smirks at his work and the sight of Daniel gasping for air…

…and then Aran places Dan onto the top turnbuckle…grabbing his head in an Elevated Three-Quarter Facelock…

"Blocked that Tornado DDT and just RAVAGED through the midsection and ribcage of the challenger with those Shoulder Barges—I'm surprised Dan still has his LUNCH after that barrage!" Jeremy says.

"Well, he DOES, but he might be losing his ability to consume SUBSEQUENT lunches, 'cause the Original Sin is on its way!" Cris rubs his hands.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and runs for the Original Sin…but Dan escapes to his feet behind Aran, grabs Aran in an Inverted Facelock and drops him in the corner with an Inverted Suplex directly into the turnbuckles!

"GOT IT—no, no, NO!" Cris shakes his head.

"It's PREVENTED by Kuso!" calls Jonathan. "Original Sin thwarted in favor of a Turnbuckle Inverted Suplex that targets the chest of his opponent but also leaves him a bit hung out to dry up on the top rope there!"

"Dan's gotta exploit this…QUICKLY now…" Jeremy asserts.

Just like that, Aran is hung up on the top turnbuckle…and Dan, shaking out the aches in his limbs, turns around to see how he has left Ryan…before ascending up the corner after him…

…

…grabbing Aran's head…

"Looks like he may very well be about to do just that, Jeremy!" Jonathan says.

"Question is, in what way?!" Al inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Super One-Handed Bulldog!

"How about THAT way?!" Jonathan exclaims. "A SUPER ONE-HANDED BULLDOG BY KUSO TO RYAN!"

"HE'S WANTED A BULLDOG ALL MATCH; NOW HE'S GOTTEN IT!" Al states.

"Thaaaaaat might have hurt a bit," Sportacus simply speaks. "And I don't just mean hurt ARAN either…"

Dan winces on the mat, the impact of hitting the canvas hitting him as much as Aran, although he managed to jump out of the corner and land on his tailbone instead of flat onto his back, much to his own benefit. It still takes a moment, but Dan is able to crawl and turn Aran over for a pinfall. He gets the cover, and the referee counts 1…

"But to his credit though, he DID land on his tailbone instead of his spine, just as you brought up, Jeremy!" Al says.

"That's right, that's right, and now he has a pin!" Jeremy points.

2…

"Does he also have the Universal Championship in hand?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89225 Aran gets his shoulder up!

"NOOOOOOO!" Al answers his own question.

"Maybe landing differently HELPED him, but it still took some extra time to get into that pinning combination," Sportacus states. "Tsk, tsk…match continues…"

"…It does, but what a match it has been!" Jonathan says. "Neither Dan nor Aran are giving the other anything less than their FINEST tonight here in Des Moines, Iowa."

"For Dan, it's a chance to become the first multi-time CCW Universal Champion; for ARAN…a chance to prove that HE is on track to becoming CCW's GREATEST Universal Champion," Cris summarizes, "…although he has tough shoes, or should I say, FOOTBALL CLEATS, to fill in that department, I must say."

"Oh, lovely—you have to bring THAT guy up," Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Well, to be fair, Tom Brady IS the longest-reigning Universal Champ in—"

"Ooh, look over there, Al – a match!" Jeremy points to the ring. "You know, you ALWAYS tell me I should focus on the match, so you know what? I think I'm gonna do that now! You should do it with me! Let's do it TOGETHER, shall we?"

Al just sighs, as a part of him kind of expected that.

"…Jackass," Cris deadpans.

Aran slightly rolls away from Dan after raising the shoulder up, and Dan crawls on his hands and knees at an aching turtle's pace to get to the Celtic Clubber and try to put in more offense to capitalize on the matter at hand…

…

…

…

…but Aran snags and clips Dan's nose with vile intent! Dan holds his face and rubs the twisted olfactory body part…

…while Aran takes advantage of this moment to wait for Dan to get up…

"…NEVER think you're safe against Aran Ryan," Sportacus comments.

"Even when he's down, Aran Ryan is ALWAYS dangerous," Cris says.

"Always DEVIOUS and SNEAKY and UNDERHANDED would be more appropriate adjectives…" Jeremy narrows his eyes.

…

…

…and try to drop him with a Celtic Hammer, but Dan kicks him in the gut! Dan then hooks both of Aran's arms in Butterfly position…

"But Kuso didn't let his guard all the way down! He's got the arms!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…but Aran tosses Dan forward and off of him…only for Dan to land back on his feet, put Aran back in a Standing Headscissors and go for the Pyrus-Plant attempt again…

"Aran blocks, DAN COMES AGAIN…!" Jonathan shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aran backpedals and Back Body Drops Dan over the ropes…only for Dan to grab the top rope to prevent himself from tumbling all the way to the outside! Aran starts to turn around…and Dan proceeds to Skin the Cat…

…

…

…but Aran clutches Dan in mid-Skin as he is upside-down…prying him away from the ropes…

"Dan Kuso's got to be one of the most TENACIOUS in-ring competitors out there—ohhhhhhh no…!" Jeremy starts to worry.

"TENACIOUS, but as Sportacus mentioned, NEVER SAFE!" Cris calls.

"Aran has Dan in a VERY, VERY unfavorable position right now…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and almost hitting the Blarney Stone, but Dan counters with a Headscissors Takedown to bring Aran down! Aran stands, and Dan meets him with a wicked Enzuigiri!

"But Dan able to find a way out of it—OH-HO-HOOOOOOOO!" Jeremy shrieks. "CARNE ASADA CON CILANTRO—I THINK IT'S A REAL DISH! And Dan just, pardon me, DISHED out some ANGRY FEET!"

"UGGGGGGGGHHHHHH…" Cris channels his inner Wild Dude with a groan at Jeremy's pun.

The crowd gasps from the LOUD impact as Aran staggers on his feet…and Dan gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Scoop Slam! Dan backs up into the ropes with Aran supine…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Dan Springboards…turning 180 degrees in mid-air…

…

…

…

…and…not getting the Pyrus Splash as Aran gets his knees up!

"Turning in the air is Kuso—BUT HE GOT KNEES!" Al exclaims. "The Springboard Pyrus Splash getting a double dose of knees from Aran Ryan!"

"The Enzuigiri may have dazed him momentarily, but even when on his back he had the presence of mind to raise them up! Brilliant!" Cris praises.

"Doc probably worked on THAT with the man as well," Sportacus comments.

"And it may be the thing that nets him the W!" Cris calls.

Dan favors his stomach and abdomen in severe distress as the Pyrus Splash is errant and he feels every bit of the folly…

…

…

…before Aran stands…grabs Dan from behind…

…

…

…hits him with an Argentine Rack Backbreaker…HOLDING ON afterwards…

"OH! Argentine Backbreaker! Bending the back of Kuso right across the deltoids—and he's STILL HOLDING HIM!" Jonathan shouts.

"WEIGHTLIFTING'LL DO THAT FOR YA!" Sportacus chuckles.

…

…

…delivering a SECOND Argentine Backbreaker…holding on a second time…

"SECOND Argentine!" Al calls.

"And he's NOT DONE! By God, he's NOT DONE!" Jonathan shouts. "There may be NOTHING LEFT of the back of Dan Kuso after THIS…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and spinning Dan out from his shoulders and scoring with a Rack Bomb!

"RACK BOOOOOOOMB!" Cris exclaims.

"RACKA BOMBUUUUUU!" Sportacus suddenly hollers in a Japanese accent, having himself a laugh at this. "HAHAHAHAHA! Cris, what's that word you like to say at this point?!"

"BALLGAME?!" Cris smirks.

"MAKE IT A MILLION BALLGAMES—THIS. IS. OVER," Sportacus states.

Doc Louis jumps up and yells to Sportacus, "IT'S OVER! IT IS SO OVER RIGHT THERE!"

"I JUST SAID THAT, MAN!" Sportacus grins.

"DOC LOUIS IS IN CONCORD!" Al shouts.

"NOT NEW HAMPSHIRE!" Jeremy quips.

Aran drops down and makes the cover on Dan: 1…

"HE SAYS IT'S OVER!"

2…

"ARAN SAYS IT'S OVER!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.915 Dan gets his shoulder up in time!

"BUT DAN SAYS IT IS NOT OVER!" Al exclaims.

"AND THE REFEREE SAYS IT'S NOT OVER!" Jonathan adds.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLL?!" Cris exclaims. "WHAT IS DAN MADE OF – ADAMANTIUM, FOR CHRIST'S SAKES?!"

"HE'S SURE FIGHTING LIKE IT!" Jeremy says. "THIS IS FOR THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP, BABY! AND AS A CHAMPION IN MY OWN RIGHT, I KNOW HOW IT FEELS! HAVING THE BLOOD RUSHING THROUGH YOUR BODY! HAVING THE ENDORPHINS POP-POP-POPPING LIKE BOTTLES OF TANQUERAY! NOTHING'S GONNA STOP YOU! NOTHING'S GONNA BREAK YOU DOWN! NOTHING'S GONNA STAND IN YOUR WAY!"

Aran accosts the official, not amused this time by the near-fall…at least not at first; as the referee contends that the near-fall is legitimate, Aran pats the cheek of the zebra before ruffling his hair and backing away, leaving a bemused Jim Kawaguchi. Aran just smiles…but then goes right back to scowling as he starts dropping Forearms aplenty to the head…then the side of his face…then the back of his head, rolling Dan Kuso with each round of Forearm Drops; Aran throws Hammerfists to the back of Dan's skull as well, shouting at him, "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Aran then stops and backs away, leaning in the corner while Dan is on his belly…Aran making brief eye contact with Doc Louis, who makes inaudible signals with his hands…

…

…

…

…

…and suddenly, Aran climbs his way up the corner, reaching the middle rope…then the TOP rope…

"Aran and Doc exchanging glances…and somehow, out of that, I guess Aran got the idea to head to the top rope—you don't see him do this often!" Al mentions.

"This is something more up MY kind of alley!" Sportacus states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aran gives Dan a Diving Double Knee Drop to the middle of the Battle Brawler's spine!

"AND IT'S KNEES ONCE AGAIN! KNEES TO DAN KUSO, ONLY THIS TIME, IT'S RIGHT ONTO HIS BACK!" Al shouts.

"SPINE-SHATTERING DOUBLE KNEE DROP BY ARAN RYAN! IF THE RACK BOMB DIDN'T DO IT, THAT ONE SHOULD!" Cris asserts.

"I give him a 7.5 on the flight and hangtime!" Sportacus rates it.

Aran turns back and puts Dan back to a supine position, hooking a leg for the pinning combination: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9345 Dan kicks out!

"…MAT—OH MY GOD, DOES THIS KID KNOW HOW TO DIE?!" Cris throws his hands up. "UNBELIEVABLE, DAMN IT!"

"NEAR-FALL AGAIN, AND DOC LOUIS IS JUST AS BESIDE HIMSELF!" Al says.

"Dan Kuso is a CHALLENGER of a different breed; he's doing this not just for the Title, but for the sake of FULL REDEMPTION for his company," Jeremy states.

Doc holds one side of his face while the other side twitches with impatience with this match, noticing his client starting to fade in and out of personal enjoyment of it himself. Aran is starting to recognize that this is a match, and he needs to win…so he rattles his head about his shoulders for a few seconds before crouching to grab Dan by the head and neck…

…

…

…pick him up…and attempt his Emerald Flowsion maneuver of choice…

"And Aran Ryan, right this second, is a man who just wants to END THIS THING!" Jonathan says. "Here comes an Emerald Flowsion—End of the Rainbow try…"

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan reverses it in mid-lift with a Small Package! He holds Aran down for 1…

"SMALL PACKAGE!" Jeremy gasps.

2…

"EXACTLY WHAT TAMMY THINKS JEREMY HAS—ARAN, PLEASE KICK OUT!" Cris pipes in.

…

…

…

…

…

…Aran kicks out…and Dan attempts to immediately apply the Anaconda Vise!

"QUICK DRAW, ANACONDA VISE! DAN THINKING ANACONDA—WHAT TAMMY KNOWS I HAVE AND WHAT CRIS WISHES HE HAD—VISE!" Jeremy calls and retorts.

"YOU'RE KIDDING YOURSELF JUST LIKE DAN IS WITH THIS SUBMISSION!" Cris says.

Dan tries to get the Arm Triangle cinched in…

…but Aran kicks his feet and fights it off…delaying it…

…

…

…

…before backward rolling to his feet, grabbing Dan's legs…

…

…and locking in a Boston Crab!

"SEE?! I TOLD YOU! DAN COULDN'T QUITE APPLY IT, AND NOW IT'S ARAN RYAN'S TURN! BOSTON CRAB, PRESSURE RIGHT ONTO DAN'S BACK!" Cris shouts.

"Of all the submissions for the Celtic Clubber to put you in, THIS, in the match's context, ranks up there with being the WORST!" Jonathan says. "It's targeting the EXACT PART OF THE BODY that's hurting Dan the MOST at this stage!"

"And Doc Louis KNOWS it!" Al says.

Doc jumps up and motions for Aran to wrench back as far as he can, grinning proudly at his client's counter submission, knowing how much damage it must be doing to Dan's already-aching back! Aran screams to the skies as he pulls back on the Crab, while Dan screams himself—only his are shouts of torture! Aran pulls back even further…

…

…

…

…and Dan tugs at his hair…before placing his hands on the mat…

…

…

…pushing off of the canvas…

…

…to roll onto his back…

…

…

…

…and utilize an Up-Kick to derail Aran Ryan, then a second and a third…

"Dan able to take off the pressure—trying to kick Aran away now…" Al watches.

…

…

…but Aran chortles at these strikes and ties up Dan again in a Cloverleaf, turning him right back over again!

"But look at Aran just LAUGH IT OFF and turn Dan right back over! Now it's a CLOVERLEAF on Dan!" Al exclaims.

"DAN CAN'T CATCH A BREAK!" Jeremy shouts.

"We may have to change Dan's gimmick to Tapping Spirit in a minute!" Sportacus says.

"HAHAHA! Aran would LOVE that! Doc would love that! Hell, I'D love it!" Cris admits shamelessly.

Aran's eyes are wide and his tongue is poking out of his mouth as he takes complete pleasure in the superior position he has Dan in, wrenching back with the Cloverleaf as immensely as possible. Dan feels all of Aran's weight working again him and his spine…and he has a hand up…

…

…

…

…

…but he shakes his head! He keeps on struggling in the predicament, but Doc Louis encourages Aran to "TURN HIM INTO MISTER DYING SPIRIT, ARAN BABY!" Aran laughs as he bears down on the Cloverleaf, sitting down hard on Dan's back…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan Kuso still refuses to submit! Dan sees the ring ropes in front of him and knows he has a ways to go to get there…but that doesn't prevent him from trying regardless. The Pyrus Brawler uses both hands to scratch at the canvas underneath him, making little bits of progress to get to the ropes for a break. Doc sees what Dan is doing, and shouts for Aran to pull back harder to hinder his foe. Aran is using all of his might to get Dan to yield, but Dan keeps on crawling…keeps on struggling…

"The ONE THING that could save Dan Kuso from spinal disc herniation and submitting is those ring ropes right in front of him!" Jonathan says.

"He's getting CLOSER!" Jeremy points out.

"Can he get there? WILL he make it?!" Al asks.

…

…

…

…and he gets within mere inches…

…

…

…

…before Doc Louis emerges and starts pulling the ring rope out of Dan's reach!

"He's right there—OH COME ON!" Jeremy growls. "DOC LOUIS HAS NO RIGHT TO TAMPER WITH THAT ROPE! DAMN IT, HE'S KEEPING IT OUT OF DAN'S GRASP!"

"And those extra inches are making a BIG DIFFERENCE right now!" Al exclaims. "REFEREE'S GOT TO GET DOC'S HANDS OFF OF IT THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh guys, Doc's just checking the tension in the ropes, making sure it's still taut! He's not doing this to spite DAN! Dan's not gonna make it anyway!" Cris defends.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT IF YOU BUY THAT TRASH, COLLINSWORTHLESS!" Jeremy snarls.

Doc keeps the rope away from Dan, although referee Jim Kawaguchi admonishes him for this tactic! Doc does it anyway, insisting he is not doing anything wrong…

…

…

…

…but Dan, with one desperate lunge, latches himself onto the bottom rope while elbowing Doc Louis in the mouth to knock him off!

"I can't believe that THESE are the lengths—OH! OH, DAN TAKING MATTERS INTO HIS OWN HANDS!" Jonathan gasps.

"He TOOK the rope from Doc Louis!" Al shouts.

"And he made Doc Louis pay PERSONALLY for the extra pain he had to go through to get it!" Jeremy says.

"So THAT wasn't spiteful?! THAT wasn't uncalled for?!" Cris crosses his arms.

"He just had to get the ROPE; he didn't have to hit Doc in the process…" Sportacus says.

"EXACTLY!" Cris nods in agreement.

"Regardless of what you two may think, we all KNOW, including you, that Dan Kuso is STILL ALIVE in this thing, submission torment notwithstanding!" Al states.

Dan gets the rope break, and despite his discontent nature with doing so, Aran relinquishes the Cloverleaf hold. He sneers at Dan before stomping over to Kawaguchi to argue with him, exclaiming that there was no way that Dan didn't tap out…

…

…

…and while this is going on, Doc Louis runs at Dan and knees him directly in the face!

"Dan's back though…HAS to be in a world of hurt—HEY, DOC LOUIS JUST KNEED DAN IN THE FACE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jeremy curses. "WHAT'S YOUR ISSUE?!"

"Oh, I don't know personally, but I think it might have had to do with ELBOWING THE MAN IN THE FACE, Jeremy," Cris grunts.

"HE WAS PULLING THE ROPE!" Jeremy yells.

"To check if it was straight," Sportacus shrugs.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Jeremy just LOSES IT.

"Well, reasons or no reasons, that attack SHOULD HAVE resulted in a disqualification—"

"AND Title change!" Al interrupts momentarily.

"—but because the ref Jim Kawaguchi was checking Aran Ryan, the Doc Louis intervention was regrettably undetected!" Jonathan says, completing his sentence.

Doc Louis grabs Dan by the hair and yells in his face, "YOU DO NOT TOUCH THE MANAGER OF CHAMPIONS! HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU KISS AGING BUTTOCKS WITH YOUR MOUTH, I'D HATE TO KNOW WHAT YOU DO WITH THOSE HANDS!" Doc angrily lets go of Dan and backs away from him as Aran and the none-wiser official approach the scene again…and Aran rolls out of the ring, grabbing Dan by the head and arm from the outside in…

…

…

…

…

…and the Universal Champion Drop Suplexes Dan from the squared circle onto the arena floor!

"Doc letting Dan hear it from him…and ARAN letting DAN hear possibly his own spine BREAKING in two right in front of everyone!" Jonathan states.

Aran sees Dan writhe on the ground, his back feeling like it's in pieces…and as he revels in this sight, he makes eye contact with the _Punch-Out! _Trainer and DLP namesake…

…

…

…who doesn't say a word…but gives his Celtic client a suggestive smirk…

…which is all Aran Ryan needs.

"…Oooooh…I know EXACTLY what that look means," Sportacus states, "because it was the EXACT LOOK those two made at each other last week…during MY MATCH…"

There's a pause…as the commentators piece this information together…and Al speaks up with a gulp, saying, "…Oh God no…"

Aran picks Dan up…

"God no, this is the LAST THING Dan needs with his back the way it is! You've got to be KIDDING me with this! This is TOO MUCH!" Al says.

"Nothing's too much until the opponent stops fighting back! And EVEN THEN…FINALITY," Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…and flips him upside-down on the outside…

"We may be seeing FATALITY with this!" Jeremy says.

"Imagine the compression on the spine from the connection of this move, OUT ON THE FLOOR…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Dan squirms out of Aran's arms…ends up behind Aran instead…

…and pushes Aran forward, sending him knocking into Doc Louis!

"Wait, Dan's moving; Dan's gotten free—AND MANAGER AND BOXER/WRESTLER COLLIDE THEN AND THERE!" Jonathan calls.

"OH NO!" Cris cries.

"DOC!" Sportacus gasps in alarm.

"Dan shoving Aran straight into Doc Louis, and with a bonking like that, we may not see the latter for a good while!" Jeremy says.

Doc Louis goes down, and Aran blinks thrice upon colliding with him…but Dan Kuso sees a chance…

…

…and he takes it…

…

…

…

…

…by Spinning Back Kicking Aran in the gut…grabbing the doubled-over Aran by the head…

"And I bet Dan KNOWS THIS…!"

…

…and stepping up off of the top of the security barricade to execute a Tornado DDT onto the arena floor!

"TORNADO DDT ONTO THE FLOOR!" Al exclaims. "DAN USING THE BARRICADE AS HIS STEPPING STONE FOR THE MANEUVER! AND ARAN'S HEAD HITS UNFORGIVING RINGSIDE MATTING!"

Dan is gasping for breath on the canvas while Aran is motionless with his head leaving an imprint in the arena flooring…and it takes close to thirty seconds for Dan to use the security barricade itself to pull himself to his feet, the crowd cheering him on with "**FIGHTING SPIRIT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) FIGHTING SPIRIT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) FIGHTING SPIRIT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" chants. The Pyrus Brawler uses these exclamations to motivate himself to push harder…and get himself moving again; he then takes Aran Ryan and pushes him back inside the ring as well. Aran has yet to move a muscle…and for that reason, Dan finds it fit to start climbing to the top rope.

"THAT TIME, Dan landed on his back at ringside, so it took him a GREAT DEAL of time to gather his bearings," Jeremy says, "but because Aran hasn't even TWITCHED since that DDT, Dan's mustered the guts to go high-risk!"

"High-risk—will it be high REWARD for the Pyrus Brawler and challenger?" Al inquires.

Dan makes it to the top, his back still aching him but not enough to stop him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Dan leaves his feet…

…

…

…

…

…and lands on top of Aran with a thunderous Pyrus Splash!

"YES IT WIIIIILL! PYRUS SPLASH CONNECTS!" Al shouts.

"AND IT CONNECTED FLUSH AT THAT!" Jonathan exclaims.

Dan hooks a leg, quickly pinning Aran Ryan: 1…

"COME ON, ARAN—KICK OUT OF THIS! STAY ALIVE…!" Cris crosses his fingers.

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9675 Aran kicks out!

"…FORGET I—NOT YET! NOT YET; ARAN RYAN'S NOT DONE WITH THIS MATCH! HIS UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP REMAINS HIS…FOR NOW!" Jeremy shouts.

"And hopefully, for the end of this as well once we get there," Cris adds, taking a few breaths while Sportacus is looking at Doc and the condition that he is in from getting bumped into by Aran Ryan earlier.

"The question that must be going through these guys' minds, though, is HOW – HOW do we get there?" Al queries. "What will it TAKE to get there, for Aran OR Dan either way?"

Dan takes in the near-fall, seeing that there is indeed life left in the Celtic Clubber. He runs a hand through his hair and pants, gathering himself…before picking his next course of action: taking Aran Ryan…

…

…

…

…hooking the arms…and performing a Rolling Butterfly Suplex, holding onto his Double Underhook! Dan stands up with Aran, turns around…and performs a second Rolling Butterfly Suplex!

"Looks like Dan taking a page out of his girlfriend's playbook—the Butterfree Trio…" Jeremy says. "He's got a DUO going for him…"

Dan stands back up with Aran again, still having the arms hooked…

…

…

…

…

…but he doesn't want a Butterfree Trio completion; he wants something else!

"Oh?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow in partial puzzlement.

"…Maybe he doesn't WANT the Butterfree Trio! Maybe he wants to close out with ANOTHER move from the Double Underhook!" Jonathan surmises…

…correctly.

Dan indeed is going for the Pyrus-Plant…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aran breaks out and twists Dan's arm, pulling him in from there into a Fireman's Carry! Aran wants the Pot O' Gold…

"PYRUS-PLANT COUNTERED—ARAN, POT O' GOLD…?" Al blinks twice. "Fireman's Carry into the Flapjack…?!"

…

…

…

…but Dan denies that with elbows to the side of Aran's jaw; four such elbows are enough to return him to his feet. Dan Forearm Smashes Aran in the face…

…and receives a Forearm Smash from Aran right back! Aran scowls at Dan's resilience…

…but Dan keeps on coming with a Forearm Smash of his own…

…which sends Aran into the ropes…bouncing back with a Cross Chop to Dan's chest and throat! That sends Dan backward…

…and Dan rebounds with a Calf Kick that knocks Aran off of his feet! Dan quickly pounces on this opening to try to lock in the Anaconda Vise!

"Dan ACTUALLY WINNING that battle of strikes—and now Dan going for the Vise! It's his second crack at it!" Jeremy says.

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again, perhaps?!" Al says.

…

Dan ALMOST has the maneuver clinched…

…

…

…but Aran is sitting up and squirming, doing everything within his power to hinder Dan from getting the submission applied! Dan keeps on working for it despite Aran's change in body position and temperament…

"Aran contorting himself from head to toe to try and…circumvent the Vise being locked in!" Jonathan notes.

"It's hindering, but it's not STOPPING!" Jeremy says.

"Buying himself some time Aran Ryan is!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and he has a solid grasp on it…just as Aran Ryan is on his knees…

"He's worked his way onto his knees—BUT DAN MIGHT HAVE IT…!" Cris exclaims.

…

…and starting to stand while HOLDING Dan Kuso in a cradle in his arms!

"…Or MAYBE NOOOOOOT…" Cris sings.

"Dan couldn't get the arms clasped completely, not in time!" Jonathan says.

Dan, suddenly being elevated, shakes his head and murmurs, "Nonononononononono—" right when Aran Ryan chucks him out of his clutches…

"I think Dan's about to take a ride…" Sportacus smirks.

…

…and into a Modified One-Armed Buckle Bomb!

"TAKE A RIDE HE DOES—AND IT ENDS IN A BUCKLE BOMB VARIATION! THE EQUIVALENT OF A CAR HITTING A STREETLIGHT IN CONTEXT!" Al shouts.

"You're not wrong!" Sportacus states.

Dan struggles to stay standing after this harsh blow to his back…

…

…

…

…but Aran makes sure he falls with a Short-Arm Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! From here, Aran picks Dan up from his knee, places him seamlessly onto his shoulders…Fireman's Carry…

"And if THAT'S a car crash, THIS is the airbag deploying and hitting Dan RIGHT IN THE FACE…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aran nails the Pot O' Gold!

"…or perhaps his FACE hitting the AIRBAG—POT O' GOLD!" Cris calls.

"FACE-FIRST GOES THE CHALLENGER!" Al exclaims.

"POT O' GOLD!" Cris repeats.

"DAN'S BACK'S STILL GOTTA BE RINGING FROM THAT MODIFIED TURNBUCKLE POWERBOMB TOO!" Jeremy brings up.

Aran turns Dan onto his back and pins him, a smirk on his face: 1…

"And I'm sure Aran's keeping that well in mind as he covers!" Al says.

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9725 Dan gets his shoulder up in time!

"…MAT—OHHHHHH, I'M QUESTIONING THIS ALL THE WAY TO CALGARY!" Cris groans.

"YOU CAN DO THAT ALL YOU PLEASE, BUT DAN KUSO GOT THE SHOULDER UP AGAIN! THE POT O' GOLD DIDN'T PUT FIGHTING SPIRIT AWAY!" Al exclaims.

"DES MOINES, IOWA IS SEEING SOMETHING SPECIAL OUT OF BOTH OF THESE MEN RIGHT HERE—NEITHER ONE OF THEM WANTS TO LOSE! THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP MEANS SO MUCH TO THEM, IT WOULD KILL THE ONE WHO WALKED OUT OF HERE WITHOUT THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Jonathan hollers.

"IT MIGHT KILL WHOEVER _DOES _WALK OUT CHAMPION JUST AS WELL, SEEING WHAT THESE GUYS ARE DOING, HOW MUCH EXERTION WE ARE GETTING TO WITNESS!" Jeremy says.

Aran bangs his head against the canvas as he gets to his feet with a snarl, some saliva spilling from his feral lips as he holds onto the top rope and stands. As he pulls himself together from the near-fall…he sees Dan Kuso starting to get up…and as Dan starts to stand up, chants of "**FIGHTING SPIRIT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) FIGHTING SPIRIT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**"echo throughout the building yet again! Aran's eye twitches…and his fists shake…

"Aran CANNOT STAND…the sight of Dan Kuso getting up…"

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as Dan lifts his head up, Aran blasts him with a Celtic Hammer! Aran leans against another set of ropes upon achieving the knockdown…

"…and so he KNOCKS HIM DOWN! Celtic Hammer to the face!" Al calls.

…

…but Dan starts getting up AGAIN! Aran's mouth is slightly open as he sees this…but then he grits his teeth and growls, not finding any of this funny anymore as he just wants Kuso to die and stay dead…

"STILL not staying down!" Jeremy says.

…

…so he gives Dan ANOTHER Celtic Hammer! Aran beats his chest and splays his arms in balled fists, hollering, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" at the top of his lungs as the crowd boos this vociferously…

"DOWN he goes again!" Al says.

…

…

…but they cheer when they see Dan start to get up ONCE AGAIN!

"SCREW MATT HARDY—DAN KUSO'S THE ONE WHO REALLY AND TRULY REFUSES TO DIE; HE'S SPITTING IN THE VERY FACE OF DEATH RIGHT NOW!" Jeremy says.

"Which means he's spitting in the face of ARAN RYAN right now…and that is NOT A GOOD MOVE," Cris states.

Aran puts his fists together…winds them up in one motion…

…

…

…

…charges at Dan as he fully rises once more…

"THIS ONE may just send Dan into next century upon impact!" Cris claims.

…

…

…

…

…and MISSES the Celtic Hammer as Dan scouts it, catches Aran in his run-up and drops him with a surprise Sideburn that drops Aran onto the back of his head!

"OR IT MIGHT BE COUNTERED INTO A DEVASTATING SIDEBURN!" Jeremy exclaims.

"UH-OH!" Cris gasps.

"HE PUT ARAN RIGHT ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!" Jeremy shouts.

"A HIGH High-Angle Sit-Out Side Slam from the Toon Champion, FORMER Universal Champion, and perhaps FUTURE Universal Champion Dan Kuso!" Jonathan calls.

Dan wriggles his way on the mat from his back to reach for Aran's body and put his shoulders down with a pin, hooking both legs in the process. The referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9789 Aran gets his shoulder up in time!

"…FORGET I—DON'T FORGET IT! DON'T FORGET IT! ARAN RYAN'S TURN TO CHEAT DEATH THIS TIME!" Jeremy screams.

Dan groans as he pushes himself off of the canvas with both hands to get to his feet…while Aran rolls to the ropes and uses them to pull himself up to his own feet. Aran turns around…

…

…and Dan runs into him with a Yakuza Kick that sends the Irishman flying over the ropes and to the arena floor! Aran lands there, holding his face…and starting to get back up from a kneeling position…

"Dan may look and feel exhausted and achy, but he's got the adrenaline of a SUPERHUMAN running through his veins!" Jeremy proclaims.

…while Dan runs to a corner…

"Aran, move! Aran, move! ARAN, MOVE!" Cris tries to warn.

…jumps to the middle rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and scores with a Triangle Plancha to take the Universal Champion down!

"AND THERE YOU SEE SOME PROOF OF IT! TRIANGLE PLANCHA FROM CORNER TO RINGSIDE RIGHT ON TOP OF ARAN RYAN! And you can FEEL the Bakugan Battle Brawler beginning to CLOSE IN!" Al says.

Dan manages to flash a tiny grin from his knees, feeling the crowd heat up from that maneuver of his, one of his personal favorites. The Toon Champion then gets back up, grimacing still but able to take Aran back into his arms and send him to the ring again…ready to bring things to an end…

"I think HE can feel it too!" Jeremy says.

"He's been through a HELL of a battle here tonight on _Ozone 42_, and he might just be a couple ticks away from becoming CCW's first-ever two-time CCW Universal Champion!" Al says.

"It may be FINALITY TIME for DAN KUSO this time around—time to bring it to a close, and time to COMPLETE IN FULL the quest, the redemption!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…as Dan sees Aran prone, starting to push himself up…the former standing behind the latter. Dan sees Aran trying to get back to his knees…

"I don't like this—Dan's behind Aran…waiting for the moment; I think Aran had better find a way to MOVE…!" Cris grieves.

…

…

…

…

…

…but as soon as he does, Dan lights him up with a Shuffle Side Kick to the back of the head!

"OHHHHH! WELL, CRIS, YOUR HUNCH WAS RIGHT!" Al shouts.

"TOO LATE…" Cris cringes from the kick.

"OH MY GOD IN HEAVEN, THAT KICK," Jonathan says in more of a shell-shocked tone. "I BROUGHT UP THE TOPIC OF FINALITY; THAT…HAD FINALITY WRITTEN ALL OVER IT."

Aran is absolutely out of it…

…

…and Dan puts Ryan's head between the legs…

…hooks the arms…

"AND NOW THERE'S ONLY ONE THING LEFT TO DO!" Al shouts.

"UNIVERSAL TITLE, HERE DAN COMES!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…suddenly, Doc Louis runs into the ring!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA—DOC LOUIS! DOC LOUIS IN THE RING!" Jonathan exclaims.

"HE'S OKAY!" Sportacus cheers. "That bump with Aran looked horrid before!"

Doc…

…runs PAST Dan and Aran…to the other side of the ring where he exits back to ringside.

"…And now Doc just went OUT of the ring!" Al says. "What the HECK?"

"What was point of THAT?!" Jeremy questions.

Dan raises an eyebrow at this, and the referee, equally confused, walks over to Doc to question him for his encroachment…

…to which Doc explains, "THERE WAS A CHOCOLATE SPRINKLE ON THE MAT! I HAD TO GRAB IT—IT WAS RIGHT THERE! YOU WERE ABOUT TO STEP ON IT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…**while Aran drops to his knees and Low Blows Dan Kuso!**

"**OH NOOOOO!**" Jonathan cries. "**NO! **_**THAT **_**WAS THE POINT OF IT! IT WAS A FREAKING DIVERSION! THE REFEREE'S ATTENTION GOT DRAWN AWAY, DAN KUSO TOOK A PAUSE, AND ARAN RYAN TOOK THE OPENING FOR HIMSELF! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!**"

"DOC LOUIS IS A GENIUS!" Cris exclaims.

"I KNOW, RIGHT? You can see what I joined DLP now, yes?" Sportacus says.

Dan holds his groin in agony while Aran smirks at the pain and plight of his adversary, knowing the referee to be none the wiser thanks to Doc. Aran has a hard time working to his own feet though, which gives Dan momentary recovery time…as Doc motions for Aran to move faster to capitalize on what he has made for himself. Meanwhile, Dan is still favoring his private region…but he is still struggling to get to his own feet. Aran sees this…and he lays in wait.

"Doc Louis's little drive-by just gave Aran Ryan the reprieve he needed! He was about to get Pyrus-Planted and his Title taken away, and that unctuous, ingratiating man may have just DERAILED IT ALL in favor of his own client!" Jonathan is enraged.

…

…

Dan finally stands…

"Evidently, they're not balls of STEEL, but he's got to have SOME strong balls to get up…" Jeremy says.

"…But he's about to get KNOCKED BACK DOWN," Cris chortles sinisterly.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…he DUCKS the Kick of Fear! Dan hits the ropes as he avoids…

"THERE IT IS—WHAT?! NO!" Cris grabs his own head.

"KICK OF FEAR MISSED!" Al shouts. "THE KICK OF FEAR IS MISSED!"

…

…

…

…

…and he runs right into a Kick of Fear on the return!

"OHHH, BUT NOT THERE! NOT ON THE RETURN!" Al yells.

"I believe Dan Kuso may have just used his final lifeline," Sportacus states.

Aran picks up the dazed Daniel…Doc Louis at ringside raising his arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aran delivers the End of the Rainbow!

"THE DAMN END OF THE RAINBOW! AND FOR DAN KUSO, THE END OF HIS WORLD!" Jonathan exclaims.

"AND FOR EVERYBODY WATCHING THIS…" Cris begins.

"NO, COME ON—NOT LIKE THIS! THIS CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO HAPPEN!" Jeremy complains.

Doc is about to go on his way to the timekeeper's area to pick up the Universal Championship as he sees Aran tightly hook the leg on the cover…and referee Jim Kawaguchi is there now: 1…

"…CHECK…"

"NO!" Jeremy shakes his head.

2…

"…AND…"

"NO, NOOOO!" Jeremy cries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9905 Dan kicks out, and the previously booing crowd starts to explode into a LOUD burst of cheers!

"…MAT—WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!" Cris nearly spazzes out at the announce desk.

"YES! OHHHHH YES, YEAH BABY! DAN KUSO AIN'T DONE UNTIL THE FAT LADY COLLINSWORTH GOES TO BED WITH SINGS!" Jeremy exclaims.

"…OKAY, I DIDN'T EVEN PROVOKE YOU INTO THAT, YOU ASS!" Cris glares at the cheeky Black Mamba.

"He HONESTLY didn't that time," Sportacus agrees before turning to the ring. "…UNREAL though…"

"LOW BLOW, KICK OF FEAR, END OF THE RAINBOW AND ALL, WE ARE NOT THROUGH WITH THIS CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH YET!" Al shouts.

Doc Louis, stopping in his tracks, screams, "WHAT?! WHAT—REF! REF! DO YOU KNOW WHAT A THREE-COUNT LOOKS LIKE?! 'CAUSE THAT WAS IT, SUCKA! THAT WAS A THREE! DO YOU NEED AN ABACUS TO COUNT IT, YOUNG MAN?! I THOUGHT ASIANS KNEW MATH!"

"OOOOOKAY, well, Doc Louis sure isn't keeping his anger to himself!" Jonathan sweatdrops. "He COULD present his case a little more TACTFULLY if you ask me though…"

Jim Kawaguchi, suffice to say, did NOT take kindly to Doc Louis's remarks…but the real story was Aran Ryan picking up Dan Kuso…and dropping him onto his knee with a Backbreaker! Aran holds onto Dan after this in Front Slam position…and drops Dan with another Backbreaker, targeting the most wounded part of Fighting Spirit at the moment!

"The HELL with tact right now, Jonathan—what happens now?!" Cris flails in disbelief. "That's what Doc's trying to figure out right now with regards to how his client's going to take this!"

"Well, I think the way Aran's taking it NOW is, 'I hope Mrs. Kuso knows a good chiropractor,'" Sportacus says. "…Or a good mortician. That may work."

Aran keeps a hold of Dan Kuso…

…

…

…and then looks over his shoulder, to the ropes…and to the ringside floor behind him…

"…Yeah, I'm gonna go with mortician now!" Sportacus confirms.

"Just as the tact has gone out the window for Doc Louis, so has Aran Ryan's decency!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and Aran bends down with Dan…

"Which means there is NOTHING STOPPING Aran from possible ENDING DAN KUSO PERIOD to keep that Universal Title around his waist…!" Cris comments.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't Fallaway Slam all the way out because Dan lands onto his feet on the ring apron! Dan then fires with straight right hands directly to the back of Aran's head to fight back, showing signs of life! Aran winces from these blows…but then smirks as he goes to Back Elbow Dan right in the eye…

…

…

…

…but Dan blocks that, preventing himself from being knocked hard off of the apron…

"Dan fortunate enough and aware enough to NOT get Fallaway Slammed to the floor, and he's STILL THERE on the apron—Aran can't get him off…!" Al says.

…

…

…and Dan jumps up…

"OH…?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…**and gives Aran Ryan an Inside-Out Inverted Frankensteiner that takes the two of them crashing down to the arena floor!**

"**OHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, ARAN RYAN JUST GOT SENT FOR A PLUNGE TO THE ARENA FLOOR BY WAY OF DAN KUSO'S POISON MANEUVER, AND IT'S NOT LIKE DAN LANDED ON A SOFT PILLOW ON THE WAY DOWN EITHER!**" Jonathan exclaims.

Dan and Aran are lying on the arena floor, both exhausted and both in varying levels of discomfort, Dan's knees and chest and now Aran's skull colliding with the ground. The crowd is loving every minute of this Universal Championship Match, and they vocalize who they want to win, chanting, "_**LET'S GO KUSO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) LET'S GO KUSO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) LET'S GO KUSO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**_"

"**I DON'T KNOW WHO GOT THE WORST OF THAT – DAN OR ARAN! BUT IT'S PLAIN TO SEE THAT NEITHER OF THEM ARE THE BETTER FOR WEAR AFTER IT! THAT MOVE WAS…DAMN NEAR SUICIDAL FROM DAN KUSO!**" Cris yells.

"**IT WAS HEFTY IN RISK, AND THE EFFECTS SPEAK FOR THEMSELVES!**" Al shouts.

"**WHAT I WANNA KNOW IS, WHO'S GONNA BE THE FIRST TO MOVE?!**" Jeremy asks. "**BECAUSE THAT'S A MILLION-DOLLAR QUESTION RIGHT NOW!**"

"**JER'S RIGHT; WHOEVER FINDS THEIR FOOTING FIRST COULD HAVE A MASSIVE INFLUENCE ON WHICH DIRECTION THIS MATCH GOES!**" Jonathan concurs.

…

…

…

…

…

Dan gets up…

…

…and Aran also gets up, slowly…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aran throws a right hook to surprise Dan, but Dan sees it coming and ducks it! Dan then kicks Aran in the gut, puts him in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and doesn't hit the Pyrus-Plant on the floor because Aran Ryan Back Body Drops Dan instead—**and Dan's spine SMASHES onto the steel steps!**

"Right hook is DODGED! Dan Kuso, PYRUS-PLANT ON THE FLOOR! PYRUS-PLANT ON THE FLO—OHHH-OH, _**OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO! OH NOOOOOO, DAN KUSO! RIGHT ONTO THE STEPS! RIGHT ONTO THE STEPS! THE WORST CASE SCENARIO! IT'S THE WORST…CASE…SCENARIO!**_" Jonathan screams.

"**UNLESS YOU'RE ARAN RYAN! THEN IT'S THE **_**BEST **_**CASE SCENARIO!**" Cris remarks.

"**DAN KUSO MAY HAVE NO BACK LEFT!**" Jeremy shouts.

"AND THERE IS NOT A MASSAGE ON THIS PLANET THAT CAN HELP HIM WITH THIS!" Sportacus asserts. "THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS WHAT WE CALL IRREPARABLE!"

Dan flails around on the mat as the crowd previously chanting massively is now DEEPLY concerned as they see Dan's face contorting in a multitude of fashion, the pain he is in from that meeting with the stairs all too evident! Doc Louis's prior state of panic has now turned into pleasure, praising his client's outside environmental awareness in the time of need. Aran shakes a few cobwebs, still feeling the Inverted Frankensteiner…but he does lay eyes on the remains of Dan Kuso and his back. The sight of it entices the Celtic Clubber…

"If anything's gonna tie Fighting Spirit to the ground, THAT'S gonna be it," Cris says.

"If anything's gonna tie Fighting Spirit to a WHEELCHAIR, that's gonna be it," Sportacus modifies Cris's words.

…

…

…

…so much so that Aran picks up Daniel…

"…Do we even want to KNOW what Aran's thinking right now…?!" Jeremy shakes.

"I, for one, ABSOLUTELY DO NOT—ARAN, JUST PUT HIM IN THE RING AND PIN HIM…" Jonathan implores.

"I hope he's about to do that…" Al says.

…

…

…

…puts HIM in a Standing Headscissors…

"…Oh dear…" Al covers his eyes.

"NOOOO! JUST PUT HIM IN THE RING AND PIN HIM! IT'S GOTTA BE OVER! IT'S GOTTA BE OVER!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Powerbombs him straight down onto the floor!**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_" Jonathan screeches as he sees Dan's spine hit the ground! "_**DAMN YOU! DAMN IT! DAMN YOU! …Dan Kuso's spine may very well have disintegrated as it hit that floor…**_"

Aran lets out a silent laugh as the fans are AGHAST from seeing the way Dan's back hits the ground; only a gasp from the downed Kuso is enough to let them know the Pyrus Brawler is even BREATHING. Doc Louis grimaces himself…either out of mockery or out of legitimate concern…most likely the former.

"_**Aran Ryan just Powerbombed Kuso to Hell,**_" Cris comments. "_**He just POWERBOMBED THE TOON CHAMPION STRAIGHT TO HELL. What more can be said except…what a Universal Champion we have.**_"

"_**You actually say that as if you're PROUD of him…**_" Jeremy frowns.

"_**You don't have to like it…but you DAMN WELL have to respect it,**_" Cris states. "_**Dan Kuso wasn't staying down on accord. Aran Ryan…he had to MAKE HIM stay down. And dire tasks call for dire measures. THAT was a very dire measure.**_"

"_**And it worked,"**_ Sportacus says.

"_**And it worked,**_" Cris repeats with a nod.

Aran Ryan picks up and drags Dan back to the ring, pushing him inside…and rolling back into the ring himself…

"Dan… He hasn't moved, guys—this is academic once Aran gets the pin on him; I'm sorry…" Al comments. "I'm sorry…"

"…That Powerbomb on the outside was OVERKILL," Jonathan disapproves.

"When you're Aran Ryan, overkill's not a word in your vocabulary," Cris says. "And when you're up against Dan Kuso, even MORE so is overkill not a word in your vocabulary."

…

…

…before pulling him back up…

"WHAT THE HELL is Aran Ryan doing now?" Jeremy asks, fearing the answer.

…

…

…putting him in another Standing Headscissors…

"Oh, this is ridiculous—ARAN, SERIOUSLY! STOP! DOC, STOP HIM! TELL HIM TO GET THE PIN AND GO HOME!" Jonathan shouts.

"Doc's not gonna do that," Sportacus tells him.

…

…

…

…

…lifting Dan up (as fans are screaming "NOOOOOOOO!")…

"ARAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH, PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Jonathan demands.

"Oh, he's gonna go down alright…" Cris murmurs.

"ARAN, NOOOO! NOOOOOOO! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, YOU…!" Jonathan's anger comes to an utter boil at this.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Powerbombing him for the second time, this one onto the canvas!**_

"POWERBOMB FOR THE SECOND TIME! THIS ONE'S IN THE RING!" Cris shouts.

"_**ARAN RYAN, YOU G**DAMN IRISH BASTARD! FOR WHAT AT THIS POINT?! FOR WHAT?! FOR WHAT?!**_" Jonathan yells. "_**ANSWER ME, YOU SOCIOPATH!**_"

"I'LL answer you: for the Universal Championship," Cris states. "The one that Aran's about to take back to the DLP bus with him…"

Doc Louis winces again, but then sneers…as does Aran at the downed body of Kuso. The Irish boxer and Universal Champion drops down, glances at the ref…and says, "You know what to do…" before entering a lateral press. Aran has Dan pinned…and Jim Kawaguchi has no choice but to count: 1…

"**Check…**"

2…

"…**and…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.9995 Dan Kuso barely gets his shoulder up!**_

"…**mate—…m-mate…MATE…MAAAAATE! TELL ME MATE! TELL ME IT'S MATE! TELL ME IT'S FREAKING MATE BECAUSE I COULD HAVE SWORN I JUST SAW DAN KUSO MOVE!**" Cris freaks out.

"…**H-he didn't just MOVE, Cris; he GOT THE SHOULDER UP on the pin! It's a NEAR-FALL! After TWO Powerbombs, one outside of the ring, it is ONLY A NEAR-FALL,**" Al says. "**And I can't even believe I'm SAYING THAT right now!**"

"**I…I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING IT!**" Jeremy says.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAW IT!**" Jonathan shouts. "**SEEING IS NOT BELIEVING IN THIS CASE—I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!**"

"…**Yeah, neither can I…**" mutters Sportacus under his breath.

Doc Louis, Aran Ryan, Sportacus, the entire commentary team and the whole building are in SHOCK, Dan Kuso once again surviving despite his ailing back! Aran clutches his hair and pulls at it…rolling around on the canvas like a log…

…

…as he appears to go into a LAUGHING fit over this! He then smacks the mat underneath him, still giggling to himself…before LUNGING towards the official and NARROWLY stopping in front of him, making Jim Kawaguchi flinch from this action! Aran rubs the official's head…smacks himself in the cheek…and mutters, "Don't worry; your work'll be done SOON… At least you'd better HOPE it'll be done…" His tone got much more dangerous at this second line. Aran Ryan was wrestling all of Fighting Spirit tonight, and after seeing Dan survive THAT, he just HAD TO laugh…

…because now he just got the green light to kill it.

"…Oh boy…I don't know if Dan SHOULD have kicked out now…" Al says.

"Oh, he shouldn't have! That's about to become QUITE APPARENT in a few moments!" Cris says.

Aran puts Dan onto the top rope, sitting him there, facing the crowd…as Aran clubs Dan's back two times before ascending up there himself…

…

…

…

…

…and holding up Daniel in an Elevated Argentine Clutch!

"Near-fall notwithstanding, Dan's spinal cord must feel like pins and needles from this onslaught so far, and THIS IS NOT GOING TO HELP THAT FEELING…" Al says.

"Oh no, no, it'll help it; it'll help it get WORSE!" Sportacus comments.

Dan's back is in a horrible way, and Aran has Dan in the perfect position to DESTROY what's left of it…

…and the DLP rep lets out a laughing SCREAM…

"THIS MAN DOESN'T EVEN CARE IF HE ENDS DAN KUSO'S CAREER!" Jonathan shouts in disgust.

"ALL HE WANTS IS TO WALK OUT OF HERE THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!" Cris states.

…

…

…

…

…

…spins Dan out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and does NOT get the Rack Superbomb because Dan changes his body direction to land in mid-spin onto the middle rope with Aran in a Front Chancery! Dan starts beating away at Aran's back from this position!

"OH, RACK SUPERBOMB BLOCKED BY DAN! THANK GOODNESS IT WAS BLOCKED BY DAN!" Jonathan shouts. "AND NOW DAN'S FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE UP THERE! FOR THE TITLE AND HIS CAREER, HIS REDEMPTION, AND HIS LIFE! ALL AT ONCE!"

Dan desperately tries to do as much damage as he can with these blows…

…

…but Aran pushes him off of the corner, freeing himself from Dan's grasp…

…for a moment, because Dan rushes right back up and clubs away again! Dan fires up and hits shot after shot after shot after shot after shot after shot after shot after shot after shot…

"How is Dan DOING THIS?! He's coming back up for MORE! At this point, you would think that he's ASKING to be murder-death-killed by the Dublin Destroyer!" Cris remarks.

"He's got more Fighting Spirit than we thought!" Jeremy says. "CERTAINLY more than Aran Ryan thought!"

…

…

…

…until Aran gouges Dan's eyes violently and pushes him out of the corner again!

"And Aran GOING FOR THE EYES!" Jeremy exclaims.

"We mentioned overkill being a word seldom in Aran's vocabulary; LEGAL may also be a word seldom in there as well…" Al comments.

"Least it gives the man some time to think!" Cris defends. "If I'm Aran, I'm pondering what I'm going to possibly try next from here if anything!"

Aran has more free time to recover, coughing a bit from the repeated back strikes while Dan is nursing his eyes…

…

…

…

…

…but as soon as Aran lifts his head up, Dan jumps to the ropes and NAILS Aran upside the dome with a Springboard Wheel Kick!

"Well he MAY NOT HAVE THAT MUCH TIME TO THINK ANYMORE, BECAUSE LOOK AT DAN KUSO!" Jeremy exclaims. "THE ELEVATION ON THAT! THE TRAJECTORY TO GET ARAN RIGHT WHERE HE WANTED ON THE BUTTON!"

"SPRINGBOARD WHEEL KICK BY THE CHALLENGER, LEAVING HIS FEET AND PUTTING ONE OF THEM INTO ARAN'S FACE!" Jonathan calls.

Aran is dazed and groggy…and Dan, noticing this, climbs up the corner one more time…

…

…

…

…

…puts Aran in an Elevated Headscissors…

"AND NOW DAN'S THINKING….well, what IS he thinking?" Jeremy ponders.

…

…

…

…hooks both arms…

"…**OH CRAP…**" Cris's eyes widen.

"NO WAY…" Al blinks twice. "IS HE GONNA…? FROM _UP THERE?!_"

"OH MAN, ARAN IS IN TROUBLE IF HE DOES NOT MOVE NOW…" Sportacus puts a hand on his jaw.

"THIS IS FROM THE TOP OF THE CORNER—A DESPERATE PLACE FOR A DESPERATE MAN ABOUT TO EXECUTE A DESPERATE FINISH!" Jonathan exclaims.

"IS HE GONNA DO IT?!" Jeremy asks.

…

…

…

…

"NO…NO…!" Cris worries.

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and brings Aran coming down hard to the mat with a Super Pyrus-Plant!**_

"_**SUPER-DUPER PYRUS-PLAAAAANT!**_" Jeremy screams. "_**OH MY! OH MY LAPSKAUS! IT'S A KIND OF NORWEGIAN DISH RELATED TO IRISH STEW, WHICH HE MAY HAVE JUST MADE OUT OF ARAN RYAN'S FACE!**_"

"_**THE AVALANCHE PYRUS-PLANT FROM DAN KUSO! A DEATH BLOW FOR A DEATH BLOW!**_" Jonathan shouts.

"_**DAN'S KNEES! HE FELL RIGHT ONTO THEM AS WELL!**_" Al notes. "_**THEY'VE GOT TO HAVE SOME ACHES THERE, BUT FOR THE PYRUS BRAWLER IT MAY ALL BE WORTH IT!**_"

Dan Kuso clutches his knees from the impact into the canvas, and Aran Ryan is just laid out prone on the canvas! The _Bakugan _protagonist sends the crowd into a FRENZY off of that maneuver, fanatics everywhere jumping up and down incessantly! And FINALLY, after about seventeen seconds…

…

…

…Dan Kuso manages to push himself to Aran's body…

…turn him over…and drape an arm across his shoulders for the pin!

"…**Dan Kuso is a special young man…**" Cris admits.

"**Oh my goodness…**" Sportacus pulls at his hat.

Dan Kuso has the pin…and referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"**SET IT…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.9995375 Aran Ryan SOMEHOW pops the shoulder up!**

"…**FORGET I—!**" Jeremy CHOKES on his own word as he sees what everybody else sees! "_**…D-d-did we just see that happen? …DID WE JUST SEE THAT HAPPEN?**_"

"…_**Referee Jim Kawaguchi just saw our group expressions, and he just motioned to us that yes, that was only a two! A two and infinitely many tenths, hundredths, THOUSANDTHS…but not enough for a three! NOT ENOUGH FOR A THREE!**_" Jonathan says.

"…**You know what? I said that Dan Kuso was a special young man; I stand by that, but ARAN RYAN IS A MOTHER-FLIPPING BEAST,**" Cris states. "**HE JUST TOOK THE FICTION WRESTLING ONE FALL TO A FINISH EQUIVALENT OF A NUKE FROM DAN KUSO, AND HE IS **_**STILL. IN IT! IT WAS DAN'S ATOMIC BOMB ON ARAN'S HIROSHIMA, AND ARAN'S HIROSHIMA STOOD FAST! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO NOW?! IF YOU ARE DAN KUSO, WHAT THE F**KING HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW?!**_"

"**Now I'M starting to remember how hard it was to beat this guy last week,**" Sportacus murmurs. "**Then again, I was…HANDICAPPED then…**"

The crowd is THUNDERSTRUCK by this, most of them having already counted to three and having to be informed by those around them that the match has not yet concluded! As they realize this, chants amongst the audience range from "**THAT WAS THREE! THAT WAS THREE!**" to "**BUUUUULLSHHHHH*T! BUUUUULLSHHHHH*T!**" Dan Kuso just sits on the canvas blinking, trying to process it himself as he can't even find the words or make any motions in response to this; the very nature of the near-fall has him paralyzed.

…

And meanwhile, the exact OPPOSITE of paralysis is across the ring – Doc Louis standing on the apron and doing some jumps himself, grinning and cheering, "YES, YEAH! THAT'S WHY HE'S WITH ME! THAT'S WHY HE'S WITH ME! THAT'S MY CLIENT, BABY! YOU FEEL IT, KUSO?! HUH?! YOU FEEL IT?! THAT'S THE HEART OF A REAL CHAMPION, ASS-KISSER!"

"And look at Doc Louis just RELISHING this moment right now! He's touting this like his client's already WON!" Al says.

"I DON'T BLAME THE MAN! ARAN TOOK THE MOST LETHAL BULLET IN DANNY'S LOADED GUN, AND HE IS STILL BREATHING!" Cris shouts. "I WOULD TOUT THAT TOO! I WOULD BE DANCING TO HIGH HEAVEN!"

Doc continues to party it up and celebrate right in Dan's view…as the Pyrus Brawler gets up from the canvas and walks right over to Doc Louis…the manager of Aran Ryan STILL continuing to rub in the near-fall.

…

Dan looks dead at Doc…

…

…

…and eventually gives three claps and says to him, "You know what? He IS good. REALLY good. …Which is why I'm gonna feel GREAT when I TAKE MY TITLE FROM HIM."

Dan backs away from Doc after these words, and referee Jim Kawaguchi demands that Doc leave the ring apron that instant—to which Doc shouts, "But he was talking to me! I'm up here for a reason!"…as Dan turns around…

…

…

…

…

"Dan leaving Doc with some words to…perhaps mull over—he's gonna feel GREAT when he beats this man," Al recaps. "And you know, _I _can't blame Dan for thinking that way because from a competitor's standpoint it WOULD feel invigorating when and if he finds the move that'll—_WAIT A MINUTE!_"

…

…

…and DODGES a shillelagh strike from Aran Ryan! Aran turns around from the miss, stunned…

"SHILLELAGH SHOT MISSED! ARAN PULLED OUT THE SHILLELAGH BUT DIDN'T GET HIM!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…and Dan kicks him in the gut, puts him in a Front Facelock…with a Single Underhook…

"NOW WE'RE SEEING HOW DESPERATE _ARAN RYAN_ IS—BUT DAN! DAN'S GOT SOMETHING…!" Cris gasps.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aran Back Body Drops Dan…into a Sunset Flip attempt that Kuso holds on for, but Aran holds his ground, wobbling but standing…

"SUNSET FLIP AGAIN—CAN DAN GET HIM DOWN?" Al inquires.

"Why is Doc STILL on that apron?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"He has his reasons!" Sportacus states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and standing long enough to take the shillelagh and KNOCK Dan right upside the forehead with it by the club!**

"**AAAAACK! SHILLELAGH UPSIDE THE HEAD!**" Al exclaims. "**THAT ONE DIDN'T MISS!**"

"**BUT THE **_**REFEREE **_**MISSED **_**IT**_**!**" Jeremy shouts. "**IT WAS 'CAUSE DOC HAD THE REFEREE'S ATTENTION! SH*T!**"

"**ARAN RYAN'S DAMN SHILLELAGH PROVING A DIFFERENCE-MAKER YET AGAIN!**" Jonathan yells.

"**THE HELL WITH IT! I SAY ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR AT THIS POINT!**" Cris accepts it.

"**Well, this certainly isn't LOVE…**" Sportacus snickers.

"**GOOD FOR YOU, ARAN! WALK AWAY THE CHAMPION!**" Cris says.

Aran puts the shillelagh back in his tights, Doc Louis finally dismounting from the apron, which allows the referee to return his attention to the match…and as the crowd is LIVID, Aran Ryan falls backward onto the supine body of Dan Kuso, staying on him for the pinfall! Referee Jim Kawaguchi, to the crowd's utter dismay and anger, counts 1…

"**IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!**" Jeremy yells.

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.99975 Dan scarcely gets his shoulder up!**

"…**MAT—NOOOOOOOOO!**" Cris hollers. "**NO! NO, THAT CAN'T FREAKING BE!**"

"**SHOULD IT BE?! COULD IT BE?! WOULD IT BE?! ALL THAT MATTERS IS, IT **_**IS**_**!**" Al yells.

Aran gets off of Dan and GLOWERS right at his twitching body while on his knees…

…

…

…and sees the twitching turn into ACTUAL MOVEMENT…

…

…

…which translates to Dan Kuso starting stand back up! Aran blinks at what he's witnessing, his mouth hanging slightly agape!

"THE HEART AND SOUL OF DAN KUSO IN THE RING IS UNRIVALED!" Jonathan shouts.

…

But everyone can notice that Dan is moving quite blearily around the ring, stumbling around and wobbling on his feet. He momentarily drops to a knee, then pops back up and tries to walk it off again…dizzy…tottering…unsteady…

"But even Dan Kuso has a limitation—EVERY HUMAN SPIRIT has a limitation…!" Cris states.

…

…

…

…and Dan, after about a minute and a half of starting and stopping to stand and walk…turns around, his head spinning—it could have been quite possible that there were swirls in the _Bakugan _star's eyes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Aran Ryan turns Dan UTTERLY INSIDE-OUT with the Kick of Fear!**_

"Dan's head has to be spinning PROFUSELY after that shillelagh—_**KICK OF FEAR TO THE FACE! AND DAN KUSO ROTATED IN THE AIR LIKE A HUMAN PINWHEEL ON THAT!**_" Al exclaims.

"**It's like he wanted to do an impersonation of ME,**" Sportacus chortles.

"_**AND I THINK WE'RE DONE…**_" Cris states confidently.

Aran turns Dan over and covers him again, and he hooks the outside leg and grinds a forearm into Dan's face while pinning him: 1…

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.999875 Dan, to the shock of Des Moines and Aran himself, KICKS OUT!**_

"…**MAT—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Cris shouts in disbelief. "**OKAY—OKAY, DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY MATHEMATICAL OR SCIENTIFIC EXPLANATION FOR HOW DAN KUSO GOT HIS SHOULDER UP FROM THAT?!**"

"…**I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN CALL IT MATHEMATICAL OR SCIENTIFIC, BUT IT DAMN SURE IS SPIRITUAL!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**DAN KUSO **_**REFUSES**_** TO STAY DOWN!**"

The crowd is cheering HEAVILY once again, but Aran Ryan goes absolutely BERSERK after this, even by Aran Ryan standards! He starts throwing wild, aimless but impassioned punches at the air in an Irish tantrum, getting up from the canvas and continuing to throw fists…

…

…as one of these punches GRAZES referee Jim Kawaguchi's forehead, making clear contact!

"ARAN RYAN IS PITCHING A FIT TO END ALL FITS, AND I DON'T MEAN FIT AS IN FINLAY—OOOOOOH!" Jeremy puts a hand over his mouth. "IS IT JUST ME OR DID ONE OF THOSE BOP REFEREE JIM KAWAGUCHI?!"

"NO, YOU SAW CORRECTLY, BRO; IT DID!" Jonathan confirms. "AND KAWAGUCHI, UNDERSTANDABLY, DOES NOT LOOK HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

"I DON'T THINK HE WAS EVEN WATCHING WHAT HE WAS DOING THOUGH!" Sportacus says.

"HE DIDN'T, HE DIDN'T!" Cris emphasizes.

"ALL THE SAME, YOU DON'T WANT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE OFFICIAL, AND THAT WASN'T ONE MAN BUMPING INTO ANOTHER; THAT WAS FULL-ON SHOT TO THE FACE!" Al says.

The official holds his forehead, and GLARES at the Universal Champion…

…

…

…and Doc Louis instinctively jumps onto the apron and kneels there to apologize! "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT! HIS EYES WERE SHUT AND HE WAS MAD! YOU WOULD BE TOO! THAT GUY SHOULD BE DECEASED RIGHT NOW BUT HE'S STILL IN THIS?! LOOK AT THIS FROM HIS SIDE, PLEASE!" Doc is BEGGING for Kawaguchi not to rule this match in favor of Kuso via DQ, knowing the resultants of such a decision…

"Doc Louis is literally ON HIS KNEES BEGGING for Kawaguchi to forgive and forget!" Jeremy says. "And considering the match's context, you can UNDERSTAND WHY!"

"The Universal Championship, as Doc Louis is fully aware, WILL CHANGE HANDS, if Jim Kawaguchi calls for the bell!" Al states.

"HE'D APOLOGIZE TO YOU NOW HIMSELF BUT HE'S IN THE MIDDLE OF DEFENDING HIS CHAMPIONSHIP, WHICH YOU SHOULD NOT TAKE FROM HIM PLEASE!" Cris exclaims. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"With someone as ax-crazy as Ryan, you can NEVER TELL though!" Jonathan states.

"I COULD TELL!" Cris asserts.

"I could too," Sportacus says.

…

…

…and while this exchange is going on, Aran sees Dan on his knees…

…

…

…and the Dubliner pulls out his shillelagh again…

"WAIT—WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT DISQUALIFICATIONS; THIS IS A DQ-ABLE OFFENSE RIGHT HERE!" Jeremy hollers.

"ARAN'S GOT THE DAMN SHILLELAGH AGAIN!" Jonathan growls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and is about to swing it down to Dan's head when Dan Kuso UPPERCUTS THE SNOT OUT OF THE GROIN of Aran Ryan, the referee not seeing it!**_

"_**OHHHHHH, HOLY CLAM CHOWDER—RIGHT IN THE JEWELS!**_" Jeremy exclaims.

"_**NONO! HEEEY, REF, REF, REF! DAN JUST LOW BLOWED HIM! THAT SHOULD BE YOUR DQ! WHAT THE FUUU—WHAT?!**_" Cris complains. "_**WHAT?!**_"

"**A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE FROM EARLIER IN THE MATCH!**" Al reminds. "**WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND!**"

"**AND STOPPING THE SHILLELAGH FROM COMING DOWN IN THE PROCESS! KARMIC AS WELL AS PRACTICAL!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**AS WELL AS ILLEGAL!**" Sportacus insists.

Aran Ryan nearly loses his eyeballs; he certainly loses his shillelagh from that harsh Low Blow! His pained expression with ocular nerves bulging out of him tells the entire story for the crowd, who is LOVING this dose of table rotation! And what they love even more…

…

…

…

…

…

…is Dan Kuso putting Aran in the Standing Headscissors, hooking the arms, and drilling him with a Pyrus-Plant!

"AS WELL AS UNSEEN—PYRUS-PLANT BY DAAAAN!" Al shouts. "CONNECTS! CONNECTS!"

"HOW IS ANYBODY OKAY WITH THIS?" Sportacus queries.

"_I'M_ NOT OKAY!" Cris cries.

"DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" Jeremy shouts.

Dan turns Aran over, brushes the shillelagh out of his way and out of the ring, and Doc Louis is suddenly in not such a braggadocious mood! Dan pins the Irishman, making sure to hook a leg this time: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.9999 Aran Ryan kicks out in time, and Dan Kuso flops to his face and holds his head in disarray!**_

"…FORGET—**NOOOOOOOO! WE DON'T HAVE A NEW CHAMP! ARAN'S ALIVE! ARAN'S ALIVE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!**" Jeremy screams.

"**ARAN RYAN SURPRISES EVERYONE YET AGAIN!**" Cris exclaims. "**HELL, HE EVEN SURPRISED ME ON THAT ONE!**"

"**I already knew how good he was because he beat ME, but, heheh…I didn't see THIS coming!**" Sportacus laughs. "**And evidently, neither did Dan!**"

"**EITHER WAY, THIS MATCH-UP HAS BEEN AMAZING!**" Al shouts. "**WIN OR LOSE, THESE TWO WRESTLERS HAVE GIVEN DES MOINES, IOWA A MATCH TO REMEMBER!**"

Even not liking the near-fall, the Wells Fargo Arena's 15,181 fans are chanting unanimously, "_**THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**_" Dan is in too much pain, too much strife to even acknowledge this…and Aran has other things on his mind than those chants…like survival and winning.

Doc Louis is aware enough to note these chants, though…replying, "IT'LL BE MORE AWESOME WHEN MY CLIENT PREVAILS! COME ON, ARAAAN!" Doc pounds the ring apron endlessly…

…

…

…and as Dan rolls to the apron himself, he runs and STOMPS on Doc Louis's hands!

"OW! HEY!" Sportacus feels Doc's pain. "WHAT DID DOC DO TO YOU FOR THAT?! YOU WERE UNPROVOKED!"

"After all of the distracting—advertent and inadvertent—he's been doing, I say you'd better keep the man honest!" Jonathan says.

"Keep him honest? HE WAS JUST THERE TO ENCOURAGE HIS CLIENT!" Cris argues.

"Suuuuure he waaaaas…" Jeremy skeptically speaks.

Doc backs away from the apron and favors the backs of his hands in pain, shrieking as Dan flicks his nose and starts to make a trek towards the corner. Dan starts to pull himself up the turnbuckles, every part of his body killing him—ESPECIALLY his back…

…

…and even dizzy, Dan makes it to the second rope safely…relatively…

"Dan's using every ounce of gas left in that tank to pull himself to the top rope; it's not easy," Al says.

"You're damn straight it isn't—especially at THIS phase of the game!" Jeremy agrees.

"And you can go back and forth on whether he SHOULD be going up there right now, but Dan Kuso will do what Dan Kuso wants to do in order to get what's he's come to town for!" says Jonathan.

…

…

…

…

…

"He's taking almost a MILLENIUM—huh…?" Cris suddenly pauses.

…

…

…before Sportacus suddenly leans and handstands his way off of his chair and onto the announce table; the LazyTowner presses his way off of the table next and does a front flip, leaving his feet and landing RIGHT onto the ring apron adjacent to Kuso's position!

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Jeremy exclaims. "SPORTACUS JUST PUT HIMSELF ON THE APRON!"

"…In STYLE!" Cris adds.

"HE'S NOT IN THE MATCH! HE HAS NO BUSINESS!" Jonathan yells.

Sportacus splays his arms in a "TA-DA!" motion, smirking as he completes the action right next to Dan, who blinks twice…before swatting metaphorically at Sportacus to get him away from the corner…and ascending all the way to the top rope from there…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aran uses that opening to leap at the ropes and shake them, causing Dan to crotch himself VIOLENTLY onto the top turnbuckle!

"Dan shooing Sportacus off—BUT ARAN RYAN JUST POUNCED ON IT!" Al hollers.

"NOOOOOO! OH, AND DID YOU SEE HOW DAN'S CROTCH JUST CAREENED INTO THAT TOP TURNBUCKLE?!" Jeremy shrieks.

"THAT'S PAYBACK FOR THAT DAMN CHEAP SHOT DAN GAVE ARAN BEHIND THE BACK OF THE OFFICIAL! AND THIS IS ACTUALLY LEGAL TOO!" Cris asserts.

Sportacus commiserates with an "Ooooooh, that's gotta hurt…heheh…" chuckling as he leaves the apron and backs away to the announce table, backward rolling into a handstand on the table…and then completing the handstand flip by landing right back into his chair. Sportacus then puts his feet up on the desk and makes himself comfortable, proud of himself.

"You proud of that?!" Jeremy glares at Sportacus.

"I give myself a 10 out of 10 for it," Sportacus smiles.

"…I'LL GIVE YOU AN 11!" Cris says.

"Oh, you sycophant!" Jonathan rolls his eyes.

"And thanks to Sportacus, we may be seconds away from seeing the Universal Championship stay firmly in the clutches of DLP!" Al says.

Aran, in the interim, sees Dan's immense predicament, and grabs him by the head to start unremittingly Headbutting Kuso! The brunt of these blows goes to the top of the skull to Dan's forehead, and Aran hits six…seven…ten, eleven…twelve…THIRTEEN of these Headbutts…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before he snatches Dan's head in his arms…Three-Quarter Facelock-style…

"Hey, look, it's the move Aran won the Title with in the first place!" Sportacus says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Original Sin connects!

"You're absolutely right, Sporty—AND THERE'S THE ORIGINAL SIN!" Cris calls.

"INDEED, SHADES OF _CCW NEVERMORE _AND THE JACKPOT BRIEFCASE CASH-IN!" Al exclaims.

Aran pulls Dan away from any ring ropes that can aid him…and covers him: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.99999 Dan Kuso kicks out once again, and even the timekeeper NICKS the ring bell with his hammer from the fall being so close!**

"…MAT—**OHHHHHHH MY GODDDDDDDDDD!**" Cris exclaims. "**I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK FROM THIS! EVEN THE TIMEKEEPER THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!**"

"**BUT IT ISN'T!**" Jonathan exclaims. "**BY GOLLY, IT ISN'T! SPORTACUS, YOUR LITTLE SET-UP ONLY GOT YOUR FELLOW CLIENTELE-MATE A NEAR-FALL! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?!**"

"…**I think the ref needs to watch more Team Umizoomi, because THAT WAS THREE!**" Sportacus protests. "**It HAD TO be three!**"

Doc almost keels over as he leans on the apron, the only thing keeping him standing as Aran Ryan facepalms and rubs his temples, still trying to figure out what has to be done to put away Dan Kuso! The former Universal Champion REALLY wanted his Title back…and he was taking Ryan to his FULLEST EXTENTS in order to get it…but Aran was giving it right back to him…because he would be DAMNED if he was going to lose his first Fiction Wrestling Title tonight; he was the one who made it the Universal Championship OF THE WORLD…so this was a WORLD TITLE Match…and he was NOT going to lose his World Championship.

…

So Aran places Dan onto the top turnbuckle…

"…Original Sin number TWO maybe?" Cris says.

"Hey, why not at this point?!" Sportacus shrugs.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and climbs up after him…facing the ring as he climbs…

"Whoa, wait…ummmm…" Sportacus scratches his head. "You guys seeing this? That's not an Original Sin Aran wants…"

"Oh, we ARE seeing it," Al confirms. "And we're wondering TOO what his pleasure is…!"

…

…

…

…

…_and putting Dan in Belly-to-Belly Piledriver position!_

"Oooooooh, I think that's our clue…" Cris's eyes light up.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME," Jonathan says. "ARAN, THAT—NO…NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO! HE'S GONNA PUT DAN IN A NECK BRACE LIKE THIS!"

"HOPEFULLY HE CAN'T KICK OUT IN A NECK BRACE!" Cris shouts.

Aran tries to cross the legs of Dan Kuso in his clutches…

"HE REALLY IS GOING FOR IT—he wants a SUPER BLARNEY STONE…OUT OF THE CORNER TO SPIKE DAN KUSO!" Al shouts.

"DAN'S IN DEEP TROUBLE LIKE THIS HERE…!" Jeremy semi-panics.

…

…

…

…

…but Dan frantically keeps his legs free and Upside-Down Mule Kicks Aran in the nose, doing what he can to free himself from the Irish grip! Aran takes three…four…five…six Mule Kicks…

"Dan though, not gonna let himself get subjected to THAT fate without a fight, without a fight-back!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…before Aran raises a BIG knee into Dan's left shoulder to retaliate! Then Aran holds onto Dan with one arm…

…

…while whacking away at Dan's back with the other arm!

"And he's fighting back really well, but perhaps not well enough, because Aran's giving as good as he's gotten!" Jeremy says.

"Aran gets those legs crossed above his head, and you can call it curtains!" Cris says.

With Dan's spine utterly whipped, it takes the fight out of him from the Mule Kicking…

…

…

…

…and permits Aran to cross the legs…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jonathan holds his neck subconsciously.

"THERE'S your lock and key!" Sportacus says.

"HE'S GONNA DO IT!" Cris exclaims. "HE'S GONNA DO IT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and…go falling out of the corner onto his head, neck and shoulders!**

"HE'S GONNA DO—**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Cris gasps. "**WHAT THE HELL?! **…HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"ARAN WANTED TO DROP DAN ONTO HIS HEAD, BUT HE DROPPED HIMSELF ONTO HIS OWN HEAD INSTEAD!" Al calls.

"HOOOOW?!" Cris begs to know.

The crowd is at first confused by this happening too…but soon, they start to cheer…

…

…

…

…

…as they notice that Dan Kuso had hooked and held onto the middle rope as Aran jumped down! That was enough to work against the Universal Champion and cause him to go forward and tumble onto his own head!

"_THAT'S _HOW!" Al points out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Cris shouts.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sportacus asks an interchangeable question.

"OH, HOW BRAINY IS THAT?! JON, YOUR THOUGHTS?" Jeremy turns to his twin.

"It was pretty darn smart!" Jonathan chuckles.

"HAHA! YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Jeremy laughs himself. "THE ONE THING DAN COULD DO TO STOP HIMSELF FROM A POSSIBLY NECK-FRACTURING FATE, HE FOUND A WAY TO DO IT! HE HAD ONE SOLUTION HE NEEDED TO FIND, AND HE FOUND IT!"

"And not only that, he ALSO found a way to give himself a superior position to work with! And at a crucial moment!" Al calls.

Dan sees that Aran's head must be in a bad way from the fall…

…

…

…

…

…

…so he grabs him…

…

…

…

…

…

…and PLANTS him to the canvas with a Bloody Sunday—Single Underhook Lifting DDT!

"LIFTS HIM INTO THE DDT—THAT'S A BLOODY SUNDAY!" Al says.

"A CALL TO HIS NEW JAPAN ROOTS! THE SENSATIONAL SIX MEMBER DROPPING ARAN RYAN!" Jonathan shouts.

…

And right out of that, Dan grabs Aran's head, and an arm…

"OH NO, OH NOOOOO…!" Sportacus shouts.

…

…

…

…_**and locks in the Anaconda Vise!**_

"_**THERE IT IIIIIIIS!**_" Al screams. "_**THE VISE IS LOCKED IN! THE VISE IS LOCKED IN! THE VISE IS LOCKED IN!**_"

"_**AFTER MULTIPLE ATTEMPTS, HE'S FINALLY LOCKED IT IN! THE ANACONDA VISE OF DAN KUSO HAS BEEN APPLIED!**_" Jonathan shouts.

The crowd is ecstatic and buzzing; they can FEEL IT, and so can Dan! The Pyrus Brawler HOLLERS at the top of his lungs at Aran, "_**TAAAAAAP! TAAAAAAAAP!**_" and fans are chanting the very same command! Doc is shaking his head in dread as he watches this; he shakes the middle rope as though trying to subliminally tell Aran something…but Dan has his signature hold LOCKED IN! It is in DEEP, and the Celtic Clubber is in visible trouble!

"AND THERE IS NO STRUGGLING TO CINCH IT IN; THERE IS NO JOCKEYING FOR POSITION—DAN _HAS_ THE POSITION; HE _HAS _THE SUBMISSION CINCHED IN! ALL HE'S GOTTA DO IS HOLD ON!" Jeremy yells.

"NO, _ARAN'S _GOTTA HOLD ON!" Cris "corrects". "HE'S GOTTA FIGHT THIS SOMEHOW! KICK HIS FEET, GRAB THE FACE, DO **SOMETHING**!"

…

…

…

"THAT SOMETHING MAY HAVE BE TO BE TAPPING!" Al shouts.

"NO!" Sportacus disagrees.

…

…

Aran…

…

…

…

…BITES his hand to keep himself from tapping out! The several thousand cries for him to give up are NOT ENOUGH! Dan Kuso's insistence is NOT ENOUGH…at least not YET! Dan ramps up the pressure even HIGHER in his hold…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aran…tries to push Dan off of him, but Dan keeps his hold; he tries to poke or rake Dan's eyes, but Dan's head is in the blind spot of the Irishman, the one place Aran cannot reach!

"ARAN CLAWING AT NOTHING BUT OXYGEN! NOTHING BUT THE AIR! HE CAN'T REACH KUSO'S FACE!" Jonathan says.

"NO RAKING OF THE EYES OR CLIPPING OF THE NOSE FOR YOU, ARAN!" Jeremy yells.

"THIS IS BAAAAAAD…" Cris groans in concession.

"DOC LOUIS IS WATCHING IT TOO—HE'S GOTTA SEE THE SHAPE HIS CLIENT IS IN!" Al exclaims.

Aran Ryan raises his arm again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and right in full view of Doc…

…

…

…

…

…

…he…DOES **NOT** TAP OUT. He stays strong…kicking his feet on the mat…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…sliding on his back…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…turning his ENTIRE BODY…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, after the adjustment…

…

…

…

…getting REDIRECTED by Dan Kuso, who uses his OWN legs to push Aran away! He bangs his head in the air, hoping to FINALLY elicit a submission…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Aran Ryan FINALLY taps…**_

…_**the mat…**_

…

…

…_**to SHOVE his entire body off of it and spin around, getting his big toe on the bottom rope!**_

"_**NEW CHAMPI—WAIT! NO! WHAT?!**_" Jonathan gets a tad cross-wired, if you will. "_**…WHAT?! I-I-I THOUGHT FOR A SECOND…!**_"

"**I DON'T THINK YOU'RE ALONE, JON, BUT THE SMACKING OF THE CANVAS WAS JUST TO PROPEL ARAN TO A RING ROPE!**" Jeremy says.

"**IT WASN'T A TAP-OUT! IT WASN'T A TAP-OUT!**" Al iterates.

"_**EXCELLENT!**_" Cris cheers. "**OHHHHHH, WHAT ARE WE SEEING?!**"

"**Full disclosure: he got ME too!**" Sportacus admits with a short smirk.

Referee Jim Kawaguchi spots the rope break, and he counts 1…

2…

3…

4…

…

…

…

…4.89 Dan lets go of the hold and GRIMACES, knowing just how much he put behind the Anaconda Vise…and how much Aran Ryan had SURVIVED IT. The ref checks on Aran though, as the man seems to be utterly SPENT. Dan rolls away from the ropes, trying to catch his energy himself, breathing in and out of his mouth…

…and Doc Louis runs over to Aran, equally as concerned; he knows how much DLP training helps conditioning, but considering a match like this and a submission like that, he KNOWS his client can't be at full strength, or even half, or a quarter or even one tenth. He just hopes that he's at a higher level than Kuso…or rather, KNOWS it from the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes. Dan gets up…

…

…and the referee pushes him back, insisting that he needs to check on Aran's condition to see if the Irishman can even continue; Aran is trying to get up…but with every attempt to pull himself via the bottom rope he crumbles back down under his own weight.

"HOW MUCH did that Anaconda Vise take out of the Celtic Clubber Aran Ryan?" Jeremy inquires.

"From the looks of things…unfortunately, A LOT," Cris says. "He's still trying to stand!"

"DOC, I HAVE SPORTS CANDY! APPLES! JUST ASK! THOSE CAN HELP!" Sportacus shouts across ringside to him.

Aran's sweat coats the rope as he rests his face against it, still straining to get up…

…and, unbeknownst to him, getting some applause and a few respectful cheers from the audience watching him continue to battle, continuing to show life…

…

…

…even though he keeps on going back down with each try to stand. After the fourth attempt to stand ends the same way, Dan shares words with the referee, knowing that the match has to continue…or does it?

"Dan and the ref Jim Kawaguchi are talking things over… I think, if my lip-reading skills are correct, Dan's wondering if this match is gonna go on! Jim's wondering if Aran's fit to continue here! That Anaconda Vise may have taken even MORE out of Aran than we thought!" Jeremy says.

"He was in that hold for a VERY LONG TIME," Al states.

"Doc's trying to assess things for himself as well…" Cris mentions.

…

…

…

Referee Jim Kawaguchi and Dan Kuso talk some more…Doc Louis shouting some things from afar in their general direction…

"Is Doc saying Aran can go…?" Jeremy blinks.

"…Does Jim Kawaguchi BELIEVE HIM?" Jonathan adds a corollary to that question.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Kawaguchi takes one more look at the sweaty, depleted, torn down and inert Aran Ryan…

…

…

…

…

…

…turns to CCW timekeeper Mickey MacElroy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and **suddenly Aran Ryan SPRINGBOARDS at Dan and hits him with a Springboard Headbutt Smash, knocking him down!**

"We're gonna see a ref stoppage—OH HEY, WHOOOA!" Al is taken COMPLETELY by surprise. "ARAN OUT OF NOWHERE! HE JUST FLEW RIGHT AT HIM!"

"That was a Springboard HEADBUTT Smash off the ropes; HOW'D HE GET THE STRENGTH AND ENERGY TO EXECUTE THAT?!" Jeremy wonders.

"…You know, he may've been playing POSSUM by those ropes for a little bit of the time," Sportacus grins.

"He may HAVE! In which case, how ASTOUNDINGLY BRILLIANT of him! Gave himself time to recover proper from the Anaconda Vise he was in while ALSO getting an attack in in the process!" Cris smirks. "NICELY DONE! NICELY PERFORMED!"

"I wonder if DOC knew about it…eh, probably, heh," Sportacus shrugs.

Jim Kawaguchi blinks thrice upon seeing what Aran did, having almost been about to call the match to a halt due to presuming Aran unable to continue; that move right there showed that Aran was VERY much able to continue! The possum-playing puts a grin on Doc's face (partially out of relief because even HE was starting to think…maybe Aran was on empty…) but possibly ruins any goodwill Aran had (unintentionally) built up amongst the crowd. Aran shakes his head, trying to take off the ache there…

"Some of this crowd was actually tipping hats to Aran for his warrior-like tenacity to get himself up, but after the DECEIT, some of them might be flipping birds his way instead!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…

…and as he is doing that…

…

…suddenly…there is a presence…

"Hey, it's not like he WASN'T TIRED AT ALL; he just wasn't AS tired as they…thought he…was…" Sportacus manages to say…

…

…

…

…as a young girl, about eight years of age, is seen walking at ringside…wearing a pink dress, white tights, pink socks, white and pink sneakers and a pink hairband to go with her pink bob haircut…and Sportacus raises his eyebrows at this, because he knows who this girl is…and it's NOT any Aelita Schaeffer…

"Who is THAT? …Who is THAT?" Jeremy pipes up a question…before looking closer. "…WAIT A MINUTE…"

"It's a pink-haired young lady…and she isn't from Lyoko, but I have a feeling someone here may know her VERY WELL…" Jonathan turns in the direction of the table beside him.

"…Well, YEAH, I do…" Sportacus confirms. "It's _Stephanie…_"

"Stephanie of LazyTown—but what's she DOING here?" Al says. "She came out of the crowd over the barricade… She's headed sort of THIS way…"

Indeed, Stephanie is walking about, having come out of the crowd…and she walks towards Sportacus with an…unreadable expression on her face…and the other members of the Des Moines audience begin to STRIDENTLY cheer…

"…I didn't EXPECT to see her here, but I guess it's nice to see her arou—AAH, AAAACK…!" Sportacus isn't able to complete his sentence properly…

…

…

…

…**because he is tackled from behind by Enrique of the Dragon Kids, the Colombian Kid leaping onto him from the barricade behind the announce desk!**

"**OHHHH MY GOODNESS! IT'S ENRIQUE! ENRIQUE—ONE HALF OF THE DRAGON KIDS!**" Al identifies. "**ENRIQUE ON TOP OF SPORTACUS!**"

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!**" Cris questions.

"**ENRIQUE'S GOING AFTER THE MAN WHO KICKED HIM FROM THE TOP ROPE TO OBLIVION LAST SATURDAY!**" Jonathan says. "**THE MAN WHO COST THE DRAGON KIDS THE TAG TEAM TITLES THEY DREAMED OF FOR SO LONG!**"

Enrique mounts Sportacus with punches to the face atop the table, Sportacus trying to put a guard up with his arms but most of the Colombian's punches sneaking their way through! And as this is happening…Stephanie is actually standing by to WATCH it!

"STEPHANIE, AREN'T YOU SPORTACUS'S FRIEND?! WHY DON'T YOU HELP HIM?!" Cris screams.

"SHE MIGHT NOT HAVE _COME_ TO HELP!" Al exclaims. "SPORTACUS'S ATTENTION WAS ON _HER _WHEN ENRIQUE CAME FROM BEHIND!"

"THAT HOOLIGAN! HE COULD HAVE LEAPT ONTO ME WHILE DOING THAT!" Cris complains.

"OH, QUIET, COLLINSWORTH—YOU CAN DRINK YOUR OWN WINE OFF THE AIR!" Jeremy quips.

Stephanie isn't helping Sportacus, but Doc Louis is, as he rushes over to the scene and grabs Enrique by the waist, trying to pry him off of Sportacus…but Enrique Back Elbows him and stays on top of Sportacus despite the latter's attempts to get away! Doc Louis is able to divert Enrique long enough for Sportacus to roll off of the announce table…but quickly Enrique is right back on him…

…jumping ONTO the announce table and hitting Sportacus with a Diving Busaiku Knee Kick! Enrique lays in more and more punches to the face of the acrobatic one…

…

…though Doc Louis DOES manage to rip Enrique away decently, preserving his newest acquisition from any further strikes from the furious child. Enrique kicks and fights in Doc's grip…

…

…

…

…while referee Jim Kawaguchi is trying to get Stephanie off of the ring apron where she is now standing!

"DOC LOUIS TRYING TO PROTECT HIS INVESTMENT, TRYING TO GET A DAMN NEAR FERVENTLY RABID COLOMBIAN KID!" Jonathan shouts.

"MEANWHILE, WE'VE STILL GOT A MATCH!" Jeremy reminds everyone. "CHECK THE RING, PEOPLE!"

As all of this is happening, Aran Ryan gets back to his feet, raising an arm over his head and signaling for the grand finale on a groggy Kuso…who is slowly recouping…

…

…

…

…

…and there is a DEAFENING POP from the crowd…

…and a GASP from Doc Louis…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**WAIT OH NO—ARAN, BEHIND YOU!**_" Cris bursts.

…_**as Max, from another apron, takes flight and SPIKES Aran Ryan from behind with a Springboard Poison Dragonrana!**_

"_**THE YOUNGER HALF OF THE DRAGON KIDS—HOLY CRAP! HOLY SH*T!**_" Jonathan exclaims. "_**SPRINGBOARDING! INVERTED DRAGONRANA!**_"

"_**SHKEMBE CHORBA, BOB CHORBA, KURBAN CHORBA, TARATOR—ARAN RYAN'S BRAINS MAY HAVE JUST GOTTEN REDUCED TO SOUP!**_" Jeremy shouts. "_**AND STEPHANIE HAD THE REF THIS TIME!**_"

"_**MAX GETTING HIS OWN SHOT IN AS RETRIBUTION FOR THE **_**XX 22 **_**PRE-SHOW!**_" Al exclaims.

Aran Ryan is COMPLETELY ROCKED by the four-year-old's surprise attack, getting to his feet on linguini legs…while Max scurries out of the ring and hops over the security barricade into the crowd! Stephanie leaves the ring apron—no longer occupying the ref—and follows Max, while Enrique steps on a stupefied Doc Louis's foot and follows them both! The Dragon Kids and the _LazyTown _gal all convene in the audience, crowd members reaching out towards them with nothing but love and adoration…

"_**AND LIKE LITTLE ANTS, THEY FLEE BEFORE ANYONE CAN STEP ON 'EM!**_" Cris rages.

"_**THE DRAGON KIDS AND STEPHANIE TAKING LEAVE BACK TO WHENCE THEY CAME!**_" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…while in the ring, Dan Kuso gets to his feet…

"**AND DAN'S UP! DAN'S UP!**" Jeremy jumps.

…

…

…

…puts Aran in position…

"**THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! SOMEBODY STOP THIS FROM GOING DOWN NOWWWW! PLEEEEASE!**" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and SCORES with the Pyrus-Plant!**_

"_**PYRUS-PLANT CONNECTING!**_" Jonathan calls.

"_**THIS IS A TRAVESTY! A MISCARRIAGE—NOOOO! THOSE LITTLE KIDS! THOSE RAPSCALLIONS!**_" Cris pounds the desk with his fists.

Doc Louis's enraged screaming at the Dragon Kids is only interrupted by his near-hyperventilation screaming at the situation in the ring, with Dan Kuso, not letting an IOTA of a moment pass, turns Aran over and covers him! Dan hooks the leg as far as permissible with the shoulders of Aran Ryan down…

"**DRAGON KIDS GETTING A TASTE OF REVENGE, AND IT MAY COME AT THE WINDFALL OF KUSO!**" Al yells.

…

…and the count is 1…

"_**SET IT…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**3!**_

"…_**FORGET IIIIIIIT!**_"_** Jeremy FINALLY completes his phrase!**_ _**The bell sounds at the behest of Jim Kawaguchi, Dan gets off of Aran, and the Pyrus Brawler holds his head once again, but this time not in frustration—in GLORY and ELATION this time! "Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu plays as it all sinks in around him!**_

"_**DAN KUSO IS A TWO-TIME UNIVERSAL CHAMPION!**_" Al declares to the world. "_**THERE IS YOUR REDEMPTION IN A CCW RING! DAN KUSO HAS DONE IT!**_"

"_**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! …GAAAAAAAAAH!**_" Cris almost breaks his voice box from the scream of anger.

"_**The winner of this match…and your NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW CCW Universal Champion…DAAAAAAAAAAAN KUUUUUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Blader DJ makes it official while referee Jim Kawaguchi hands Dan the Belt. The Pyrus Brawler, still on the mat, picks his head up and looks at the Title in the ref's hands…before raising one hand to take it and press it underneath his face, laying on the canvas and holding close his second Universal Championship crown. Between the earning of it, the crowd's reception, the restoration he said he needed…everything sinking in…Dan Kuso's happiness couldn't be measured on any instrument. He makes it to his knees and kisses the Universal Championship before raising it above his head with both hands, the biggest smile adorning his face while Jim Kawaguchi also hands Dan the WWE Toon Championship as well, placing it on the canvas at his knees.

"AFTER EVERYTHING ARAN DID IN THIS MATCH, AFTER EVERYTHING HE PUT DAN THROUGH…TH-TH—…THIS IS HOW HE LOSES?!" Cris shouts. "THIS IS HOW HE HAS THE TITLE TAKEN AWAY FROM HIM?! HOW BULLSH*T IS THIS?!"

"DAN KUSO AND ARAN RYAN GRACED US WITH ONE OF THE BEST MATCHES IN _OZONE _HISTORY, BUT THE DIFFERENCE MAKER WAS INDEED THE DRAGON KIDS, BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T GOING TO TAKE LOSING THEIR TAG TEAM TITLES TO THE FORCES OF NATURE LYING DOWN, CRYING IN CEREAL BOWLS LIKE DOC LOUIS SURMISED!" Al says.

"DAN KUSO BROUGHT IT TONIGHT! HE SAID HE NEEDED THAT TITLE BACK! HE SAID IT WAS THE ONE THING THAT WOULD MAKE THIS A TRUE REDEMPTION FOR HIM, AND HE JUST NETTED IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF US—I'M PROUD TO HAVE SEEN IT!" Jeremy says.

Dan picks up the Toon Championship in one hand, the other holding the Universal Title…and going up the nearest corner, he stands in the turnbuckles and holds up both Titles with a passionate yell to the arena ceiling! The fans are ELECTRIC for this moment, showering him with congratulations and cheers…

…while the fans around the Dragon Kids are high-fiving the PBS Kids too. Max and Enrique applaud for the new Universal Champion…and while Doc Louis is holding his heart as he leans against the ring apron dealing with palpitations, Sportacus gets up holding his head and glares at the Dragon Kids. He jumps up onto the barricade and points at them, hurling epithets from afar (while giving Stephanie more of a "What the hell?" angrily confused look)…

…but Enrique yells at him, "_¡UN CAMPEONATO POR CAMPEONATOS!_"

"And you hear the declaration from Enrique—he said, if my Spanish doesn't fail me, 'A CHAMPIONSHIP FOR CHAMPIONSHIPS!'" Jonathan says.

"ARAN RYAN MADE THAT TITLE THE CCW UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD! HE BROUGHT TO IT A NEW HEIGHT, A NEW LEVEL, A NEW EPOCH! AND THOSE TWO RASCALS JUST RUINED IT, JUST LIKE THEY RUINED THE DAMN TAG TITLES!" Cris screams.

"IT'S CALLED PAYBACK, CRIS! PAYBACK! AND PAYBACK IS SOMETHING PBS KIDS CAN'T SAY, BUT YOU ALL KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Jeremy exclaims.

"YOU MENTION THE CCW UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD…AND AFTER A MATCH LIKE THAT, AND SEEING THE WAY DAN IS HOLDING THOSE CHAMPIONSHIPS NOW, **I'D CALL DAN KUSO A DUAL WORLD CHAMPION RIGHT NOW!**" Jonathan proclaims.

"AND WHAT A WAY TO BECOME IT!" Al says.

Dan Kuso jumps out of the ring and celebrates with the fans in the front rows, leaning by the barricade with both Belts firmly held, the Toon Title and his newly-gained Universal Championship…Aran Ryan is rolling sluggishly on the canvas, likely not fully aware of where he is…

…and Doc Louis, now seeing these sights and re-realizing what's going on…turns to the Dragon Kids in their bleachers and hollers, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! …WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING BUT TARNISH THINGS?!" Doc rips off his red sweatshirt and THROWS it into the barricade, KICKING the wall as well. "I HAAATE YOU! I HATE YOU F**KING CHILDREN! YOU OPENED FLOODGATES YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO SWIM THROUGH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET WHAT YOU JUST DID! HELL HATH NO FURY! HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE THIS!"

Max smirks and yells back determinedly, "YOU CLIENT COST US OURS; WE COST YOUR OTHER CLIENT HIS! DAN'S GOTTEN _HIS_ TITLE BACK…AND WE WANT _OURS_ BACK…"

Doc Louis STEWS on these words while Dan runs around ringside, letting everyone in the front row touch the Universal Championship in his hand…as if letting them know, "This is for YOU…"

…

…

…and as he gets to the stage…his girlfriend May appears from the back, there to meet Dan Kuso with a great big victorious hug—one that Dan winces from because he's still in a significant deal of pain from the match. Dan returns the hug nevertheless…and the two pull away from each other…May looking at Dan's Titles, Toon Title and newly-won Universal Title…

…

…and the two then look at each other…smile…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and do what they were unable to do at _Nevermore_: seal this massive moment with a kiss right there on the stage! The crowd's hearts melt upon seeing it, knowing how much it had to mean for Dan, and for May, considering the context and circumstances…and that just made this night that much sweeter. The Dragon Kids both grin at it, Stephanie grins at it, and the commentators (save Cris who is trying to "get this farce reversed") all grin at it…while Doc Louis is left to fathom all of this at once. Dan Kuso finishes the night by letting May hold onto his Toon Championship…while he raises the Universal Title in both hands high over his head, the crowd regaling him with cheers one more time.

* * *

In dramatic fashion—and with a last-minute assist from the Dragon Kids—the Universal Championship was back around the waist of Dan Kuso. And as one could imagine, that was something NO ONE in Doc Louis Productions was able to take very well, especially not the former Champion Aran Ryan. Between the Title change, the Dragon Kids, Stephanie and Sportacus, this match and its happenings would place the blank slate on the easel for many things to be painted en route to what would be a monumental, never-seen-before CLASH at _Regal Rumble_. And there will be more to come with respect to that…

…in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part 1.2: Winners Take All**


	40. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 1-2

**CCW Monthcap to ** _**Regal Rumble**___** Part 1.2: Winners Take All**

One week out from _Ozone 42 _took us to Fayetteville, Arkansas…but long before cameras even went live for _Ozone 43_ the fallout from the main event in Des Moines was powerful. Midweek, the office of Commissioner James Gordon was bombarded by an organically outraged Doc Louis and his fuming berserker the former Universal Champion Aran Ryan. Had it not been for Doc's control over his own lividness and his client in general (to a degree), Commissioner Gordon's workspace would have been reduced to a pile of torn papers and rubble. Aran was bent on making the Dragon Kids SUFFER for what they caused, PAY for their actions allowing Dan Kuso to regain his Universal Title…and the Commissioner scheduled a tag team contest for _Ozone_: The Dragon Kids, Max and Enrique…taking on the man they screwed over, Aran Ryan…and the man who screwed THEM over, Sportacus. It was a match that was booked to appease both sides, seeing as how Max and Enrique wanted to get their hands on Sportacus as much as Aran wanted to get his on the PBS Kids—a Title for a Title, as Enrique so proclaimed the week prior. Doc was content with this…although Aran Ryan couldn't quite handle his appetite for hurting others until that contest got underway.

Shun Kazami, backstage, was in the furthest thing from a good mood from getting his face spat in by Sportacus with apple chunks, but he came that evening to exert that ill feeling in the form of a victory, because his focus was less on getting his face spat in and more on getting his waist covered in gold—specifically the Universal Championship. Dan Kuso, after winning it back, may have promised Shun a shot…but Shun wanted to prove that being #1 Contender to the Title was going to be less because Dan gave him the opportunity and more because Shun himself earned it and deserved it. After a Shun Kazami victory over Brad Carbunkle minutes later, Shun went to the back to take pleasure in his win…and the Ventus Brawler walked into Sportacus, who proceeded to egg him on and say that his #1 Contention aspirations were a joke, seeing as how Aran would snap his neck like a twig and Sporty himself had already owned Shun in a wrestling ring. Further flippant remarks from Sportacus earned him a SWORD EDGE Chop across the chest that nearly tore off an areola, and a backstage fight broke out momentarily between them…until Aran himself got involved, blasting Shun with a shillelagh from behind and proceeding to give him a Jason Todd-esque beating with it with Sportacus holding his face against a production crate! The back of Shun's head got massacred…and a Blarney Stone onto the top of the crate didn't help matters much for the _Bakugan _competitor either. But Sportacus FORWENT spitting an apple in Shun's face…and went for spitting chewed CARROT pieces at him instead, the Ventus Brawler unconscious as the pieces hit him. His state was perhaps a harbinger of what was to come for the Dragon Kids.

When it was time for the match, Aran was chomping at the bit for Dragon Kid flesh and blood like a starving man desirous of his first meal in weeks; the Celtic Clubber came to the ring, tipping the steel steps, snapping the hoods of both announce desks over his knee, and even shoving his own tag team partner and manager in a psychotic fit. Sportacus would quip with an unsympathetic look, "Have fun dealing with THAT, kids," referring to Aran in that sentence. But even with having a mad (as in crazy), mad (as in incensed) Irishman on their hands, the Dragon Kids were poised to give as good as they knew they could possibly get, especially when Sportacus was the legal man. Aran paced the apron throughout, back and forth, just WAITING for his moment, his wild vengeance…

…

…while Sportacus, noting Aran and talking to the Dragon Kids, asserted, "HE'LL kill you, but I'll just embarrass you; I'm the lesser of two evils! You're welcome!" Sportacus would jump around the ring, using his acrobatics and athleticism to play defense and turn it into offense—for example, CARTWHEELING out of a Corner Springboard Arm Drag from Enrique and Dropkicking him in the face, following that up with a Corner Slingshot Dropkick to a then-seated Colombian Kid (which earned him a high-five from Doc Louis at ringside)—and he didn't tag Aran in yet, despite the Celtic Clubber frothing and demanding it. Sportacus said he was having too much fun, and Aran could enjoy things vicariously through him…

…but that changed a bit when a Sportacus Vertical Suplex to Max was countered out of the lift into a Bodyscissors Dragon Sleeper! Sportacus got to the ropes after a few seconds, assuring that he was fine…but his Springboard Corkscrew Back Elbow try to Max was CAUGHT with a Neckbreaker by the four-year-old! Then the Dragon Kids got some of their shots in on Sportacus uninterrupted: Enrique lifting Max Wheelbarrow-style and dropping him into a Senton Backsplash onto Sportacus; Max picking up Enrique's foot to help him give Sportacus an Aided Shiranui…

…but Aran Ryan wasn't going to go much longer without getting to go on the attack himself. When Max hit the ropes with Sportacus on the outside, Aran Ryan cut him off at the pass with a speeding Celtic Hammer that knocked the brother of Emmy for a hundred loops! Enrique threw kicks at the former Universal Champion, but he was halted by a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker followed by a Fallaway Slam. The referee admonished Aran for not being the legal man…until Aran shoved Sportacus back inside the ring and tagged himself in from his corner, thus officially becoming the legal man. And THAT gave Aran full carte blanche to do his worst. For quite some time, from stiff European Uppercuts to Drop Suplexes to sky-high—no, SPACE-high Free Fall Drops, the _Punch-Out! _maniac was making Max regret his part in costing Aran the Universal Title.

But when Max countered a Rack Bomb into a Hurricanrana, it just BARELY gave him enough time to tag in Enrique, getting there just as Aran dove towards Max to try stopping him! Enrique, with Aran on his knees, clocked him with a Hurricanrana Driver! Aran's head snapped back up, and Enrique hit the ropes and nailed a Front Dropkick to the face! Later on, Aran dodged a Valderrama—his Springboard Busaiku Knee—from Enrique…and Aran attempted a Half Nelson Slam, but Enrique turned that into a Crucifix Driver! Enrique held on for the pin: 1…2…Aran kicked out! Enrique held the ring while his partner recovered, but in time Aran caught him with a Pot O' Gold that shifted the balance. Eventually, Sportacus and Max became the two legal participants again, and the match broke down…and it wasn't the only thing to do that by segment's end…

* * *

_Enrique is leaning and breathing heavily against the barricade near the timekeeper's area…_

…

…_and Aran Ryan charges at him with a boot raised to Enrique's face…_

…_only for his Kick of Fear to go awry as Enrique ducks out of the way; that causes Aran to send his foot—and from the mass momentum, HIMSELF—over the wall and crashing into the timekeeper's section!_

"_Aran may tear the kid's head off right here—BUT ENRIQUE EVADES! Kick of Fear turns into a kick of FLIGHT for the Irishman!" Jonathan says._

"_Enrique must have been watching some _Dodgeball_ – dodging and ducking and dipping and diving and dodging, ANYTHING to keep his face intact!" Jeremy says._

"_And his equilibrium!" Al adds._

"_That too!" Jeremy agrees._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Sportacus measures Max, pointing to Doc and smirking, saying, "Watch this…"_

"_We're watching, Sporty!" Cris grins._

…

…

…_and Sportacus goes for the Sportakick—but Max captures him in mid-air with a Double Knee Facebreaker!_

"_OH NO!" Cris cries._

"_See the Sportakick and raise him a Max Drive!" Jeremy quips. "Ha! Get it? You get it yet? It's a Max Drive because Soui—"_

"_SHUT UP!" Cris cuts Jeremy off._

_Sportacus dazedly gets to his feet…_

…_and lifts his head up into a Valderrama—Springboard Busaiku Knee from Enrique!_

"_Double Knee Facebreaker rattling Sportacus—AND THERE'S A KNEE TO RATTLE HIM SOME MORE!" Jonathan calls._

"_Not just any knee, but the Valderrama knee – it's named after famed Colombian soccer all-star Carlos Valderrama!" Al explains._

"_Is he dead?" Cris asks._

"…_Carlos Valderrama? No, he's very much alive," Al answers. "Why?"_

"_I was about to go off on Enrique for desecrating the dead," Cris replies. "Now instead I can go off on Enrique for making the alive WISH he were dead."_

_And with Sportacus supine, that allows Max to get to the apron…_

…

…_and score with a Springboard Diving Headbutt!_

"_Do you ever say ANYTHING that isn't—oh, oh! The Headbutt from Max!" Jeremy turns to calling the match again._

"_And thank God for it because I could see where this was going!" Al says._

"_Springboard style!" Jonathan says._

_Max covers Sportacus: 1…_

_2…_

…

…

…

…_2.875 Sportacus kicks out!_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Max and Enrique team up shortly after the near-fall to deliver one…_

…_two…_

…_all three Rolling Double Suplexes!_

"_Tandem Three Amigos, or the Three Amistades as they call it—that's Three Friendships as opposed to Three Friends!" Jeremy explains._

_The Three Amistades—"Three Friendships"—wears down Sportacus…permitting Max to grab him by the head, pulling him up…while Enrique heads to the top rope. The crowd sees what the Dragon Kids want to execute now, and they pop AUDIBLY…_

"_And following the Amistades, I think I can smell what the Dragon Kids are looking for right about now…!" Al says._

…

…

…_and Max goes for the S.O.S.…_

…

…

…_but in mid-maneuver Sportacus shoves Max clean off of him, sending him to the canvas out of the air and off of his skull…_

"_But sadly for them, so can Sportacus!" Cris says._

…_which frees up Sportacus to Superkick a corner-perched Enrique in the jaw!_

"_SUUUUPERKIIIIIIICK!" Cris yells. "RIGHT ON THE JAW OF ENRIQUE!"_

"_Preventing the S.O.S. with a push-off in mid-twist, while delivering a well-timed, well-placed kick that hindered what could have been a Colombian Splash!" Jonathan says._

_Sportacus chuckles at his ability to prevent the Final Wish…_

…

…_and then picks up Max and gives him the Sportsmanship—Split Leg Drop Inverted Bulldog!_

"_And now SPORTSMANSHIP connects!" Al says._

"_Notice how Sportacus performs a SPLIT with that maneuver on the Leg Drop, making the move akin to something out of the playbook of Matthew Sydal!" Jonathan says._

"…'_Matthew'?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow._

"_Hey, it's his full name," Jonathan shrugs._

_Enrique is still on the top turnbuckle, clutching his jaw…_

…

…_and Sportacus deals with him by giving him the Look Ma, No Hands—Super Frankensteiner without ANY aid from the ropes, using pure vertical leap!_

"_And now, as he calls THIS, Look Ma, No Hands!" Al says._

"_Name ONE WRESTLER who can jump higher than that man! Name ONE WRESTLER who can do it without enhancements! None exist! He very well may BE the most athletically-endowed in the business!" Cris says. "And he's got Doc Louis's stamp of approval on him! No one's got an eye for talent like Doc Louis, and few have TALENT like Sporty!"_

_Sportacus raises his arms over his head and grins, soaking in a wave of crowd boos as he notes that he is up and both Dragon Kids are down…and as he relishes this fact, he looks at them both starting to stand up…_

…

…

…_and Sportacus Handsprung off of the ropes, aiming to give a Sportacutter to BOTH of them at one time, one for each hand…_

"_Hang on—is he gonna go TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE…?!" Al watches._

…

…

…_but the Dragon Kids scout it by Double Dropkicking Sportacus in the back!_

"_Well he TRIED to do it! He TRIED, but 'twas spoilt by four feet to the spine mid-way!" Jonathan says._

_Max grabs Sportacus, holding him up…Belly-to-Back Suplex-style…_

"_And now what's THIS supposed to be?" Cris says. "Do I even WANT to know?"_

…

…

…

…_Enrique takes position on the apron…_

"_Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway…"_

…

…

…

…

…_and the Colombian Kid Springboards and drops Sportacus with a Neckbreaker as Max falls with Sportacus for the Belly-to-Back Suplex!_

"_It's NEVER-ENDING BATTERY!" Jeremy excitedly calls. "NEB, HAHAHA! LOOOOOOVE IT!"_

"_The Belly-to-Back Suplex plus the Springboard Neckbreaker, and if you're thinking they utilized that under some feline and murine influence, you're not the only one!" Jonathan says._

_Following the Dragon Kids' NEB, the young boys head to the top rope—same turnbuckle, both of them—ready once again to exact mutual retribution upon Sportacus…_

…

…

…

…_and…Sportacus wants nothing to do with it, rolling to the outside before the Dragon Kids can dive!_

"_And it may be time to make a Dream Come True—but Sportacus is gonna wake the Dragon Kids up," Al says._

"_Presence of mind—you can ALREADY SEE the Doc Louis guidance, just from ONE WEEK to the next, kicking in at a crucial moment," Cris says._

"_Crucial it was… If Sportacus didn't move, he was a GONER," Jeremy asserts._

_Fans are booing profusely, while Sportacus give a no-look shooing swat at the PBS tandem, as if to say "Forget THAT!" Max and Enrique see this…_

…_and improvise…_

…_by adjusting on the ropes…with Enrique climbing onto Max's back!_

"_Uh-oh…well, Sportacus might have prevented ONE form of diving Dragon Kids…but he may not realize that ANOTHER form of flying children may be headed his way!" Al says._

"_Crap, crap, no! Sportacus, get out of the way! Look up! Move! DO SOMETHING!" Cris shouts._

_Max holds Enrique in the elevated piggyback…as Sportacus, oblivious up to this point to the Dragon Kids, turns around…_

…

…

…

…_and eats a Jetpack dive from the Dragon Kids on the floor!_

"_JETPACK DIVE ON THE OUTSIDE!" Al exclaims. "DRAGON KIDS TAKING OUT SPORTACUS!"_

"_TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" Jeremy quips._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Max and Enrique get up, fans admiring their innovative offensive maneuver…_

…

…

…_**and Aran Ryan CRACKS Max across the face with the ring bell!**_

"_The Dragon Kids actually taking full control of this—OHHHHH!" Jonathan exclaims. "WHAT THE HELL?! ARAN RYAN! ARAN RYAN BLINDSIDING MAX WITH THE DAMN RING BELL TO THE FACE!"_

_Enrique gasps and, almost at the same time, get the ring bell jammed into his gut! Aran holds onto the bell and BASHES it over the back of Enrique's head!_

"_AND—OHHHHHH! ENRIQUE GETTING A SIMILAR FATE!" Jonathan yells. "AND OBVIOUSLY THAT'S GOING TO END THIS IN A DISQUALIFICATION, BUT LOOK IN ARAN'S EYES! DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE GIVES TWO DAMNS?!"_

"_He doesn't even look like he gives a quarter of ONE!" Cris says._

_Aran throws the bell down and begins FURIOUSLY mounting Max and Enrique individually, alternating between the two of them with punches in bunches, fist fully clenched with each blow! Doc Louis is initially taken aback and off-put because this means no winner's purse for him and his charges…but seeing Aran's apathy to this begins to translate to his own acceptance of it. Aran, in the interim, grabs Max from the floor…_

…

…_and Biel Throws the child onto the steel ring steps!_

"_Aran Ryan has just completely LOST IT—OH MAN!" Al gasps. "Just HURLING Max onto the steps!"_

"_You say he 'lost it' as though once upon a time he HAD it!" Jeremy states. "Aran never 'loses it'; he just dips further from IT being FOUND."_

_Aran moves to Enrique…and puts him in a Standing Headscissors…_

…_lifting him up…_

…

…

…_and Pale Justices him directly into the security wall!_

"_And speaking of FINDING, Enrique may have to find a chiropractor in the state of Arkansas who can remedy his back after THAT collision into the wall!" Al shouts._

"_PALE JUSTICE delivered by Aran Ryan, and the Celtic Clubber beginning to take out ALL of last week's fury and rage on the Dragon Kids, but NO LONGER with a filter, because the match-up is long since no more!" Jonathan says._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Max and Enrique have been sent back into the ring, the former having been busted WIDE OPEN…_

…_which isn't being alleviated by any of Aran Ryan's punches, Knee Drops, Headbutts, or BITES, all of which open up the wound even further! Aran grabs Max's hair and snarls, "YOU MADE ME GET ROBBED, BOY! YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU LIVE?! HUH?! YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU SLEEP IN YER OWN BED TONIGHT AFTER WHAT YOU DID?! …OH…I'LL PUT YOU TO SLEEP…"_

"_This is what happens when you mess with a man and his Championship," Cris says. "THIS is the risk that you run when traversing dangerous waters with a man like Aran Ryan!"_

"_Look at the BLOOD across Max's face! He's bleeding BUCKETS right now—that ring bell may have popped a vessel or several! GOD!" Jeremy grimaces._

_Sportacus is having his own ball, performing a series of Double Foot Stomps on Enrique's back…Front Flip Foot Stomps…Backflip Foot Stomps…Corkscrew Foot Stomps…Corkscrew Front Flip Foot Stomps…540 Back Flip Foot Stomp—ALL of which are being strung together one by one following STUCK LANDINGS onto Enrique's back…_

…

…_and then capped off by a 90-Degree Front Flip Foot Stomp to the back of Enrique's head!_

"_And look at this! Sportacus is just having a jolly old time riding Enrique's back like a damn surfboard and STOMPING, STOMPING, STOMPING right onto it with copious style—OH, but THAT ONE'S more than just style; that's just VICIOUS!" Al winces at the last stomp._

"_That's because it's RIGHT to the back of the head, the EXACT PLACE where Aran clobbered Enrique with the ring bell!" Cris notes. "He may have busted the kid open with that stomp on the scalp."_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Sportacus passes Enrique to Aran with a shrug, saying, "Hey, HE screwed you too!" Aran, with enraged and psychotic eyes, prepares to drop him with the End of the Rainbow…_

…

_("Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu plays)_

"_WAIT A MINUTE! END OF THE RAINBOW MAY NOT COME SO SOON, 'CAUSE HERE COMES THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION!" Al exclaims._

…_but Dan Kuso darts to the ring and slides in! He Arm Drags an oncoming Sportacus, sending him out of the ring, and goes after Aran with punches of his own! Dan punches Aran all the way into a corner, even climbing up onto the middle rope there and raining down one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten punches to the face! Dan hops backward…then Clotheslines Aran in the corner with some steam…and takes it from there with a Running Bulldog!_

"_Like a mansion of fire—forget the house because Dan Kuso looks UPGRADED with the Universal Title back around his waist, with the Toon Title in his possession too!" Jonathan states._

_The crowd cheers as the Universal Champion is the one standing tall in the middle of the ring, yelling out and taking ground…_

…

…_but Sportacus Springboards at him and takes him down with a Cross Body from the apron—that Dan rolls through and stands back up with Sportacus in his arms!_

"_BUT SPORTACUS IS ABOUT TO INTRODUCE THE MANSION OF FIRE TO AN ICE COOL BLAST OF—…" Cris gulps. "…Never mind…"_

_Sportacus flails his limbs desperately to free himself…and Dan Scoops him up from there and transitions into a different clutch…Vertical Suplex clutch…DROPPING Sportacus from there onto his back! Sportacus rolls around holding his spine…_

"_SEAMLESS is that maneuver! Absolutely continuous and faultless—watch out!" Al points._

…_and Aran tries to catch Dan off-guard with a Discus Lariat, but Dan ducks that and catches Ryan with an STO Backbreaker…followed swiftly by a Sideburn!_

"_DAN WATCHED OUT ALRIGHT!" Jeremy calls. "He watched out but GOOD just there!"_

"_Sideburn by Dan Kuso!" Jonathan calls. "And with a preamble Backbreaker to go with it!"_

_Dan puts Aran in the Standing Headscissors…_

"_Speaking of PREAMBLE, here comes a POST-amble!" Jeremy quips._

"_You mean an addendum?" Jonathan says to his brother._

…

…

…

…

…_but Dan's leg is grabbed…_

"_Eh, whatever the counterpart term is—hey, what the antonym?!" Jeremy blinks._

…_and he is pulled out of the ring by Soda Popinski!_

"_OH GOD, IT'S SODA POPINSKI!" Al shouts. "ONE-HALF OF THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"_

_Soda punches Dan in the stomach, combining strikes, each fist turning his insides into jelly…but Dan tries to fight through the pain with Leg Kicks…Forearm Smashes…more Leg Kicks…_

…

…_an attempted Discus Knife Edge Chop that is cut off by a Rope-Aided Inside-Out Dropkick by Sportacus! Dan gets hit…_

…

…

…_and Soda follows up by grabbing Dan's skull and ramming him into the ring post! That has Dan seeing stars…_

…

"_Dan trying to fight back, but the interjecting blow from Sportacus opens things up for Soda to take the head and send it into the post! Dan is DAZED right now—"_

…_which means he can't see Bald Bull BARRELING into him with a Running Cross Body Block!_

"—_AND THAT'S GONNA MAKE IT WORSE!" Al shouts. _

"_HOLY COW!" Cris exclaims. "KUSO JUST GOT BUMRUSHED RIGHT THERE!"_

"_YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT HE DID! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM!" Jeremy yells, looking around. "WHERE'D HE EMERGE OUT OF?!"_

"_LIKE A MACK TRUCK OUT OF A DIMLY LIT TUNNEL, BALD BULL SPED RIGHT IN, AND DAN KUSO WAS CAUGHT UTTERLY OFF-GUARD BY THE DRIVE-BY!" Jonathan calls._

_*Fast-Forward*_

"_Our World Tag Team Champions have our Universal Champion at their mercy here!" Jonathan says._

_The Forces of Nature have Dan…_

"_Oh, no, NO, NO, THEY'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, CRIS! THEY'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Al cowers from his desk, fearing what may come next._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and they give him the Natural Disaster SMACK-DAB onto Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table, sending Dan BOUNCING off of it and sliding to the opposite side!_

"_DOUBLE CHOKESLAM ONTO OUR TABLE—AND IT DOESN'T GIVE DAN AN INCH! NOT EVEN A MILLIMETER OF GIVE! HARD AS A ROCK! UNFORGIVING AS A BOULDER!" Al shouts as Dan's body plops at his feet._

"_NOW THAT IS THE SPITTING IMAGE OF THE TERM 'NATURAL DISASTER'!" Cris proclaims, stepping backward and aside. "AND WITH KUSO'S BACK IN THE SHAPE IT'S IN FROM LAST WEEK'S MATCH WITH RYAN, DON'T EXPECT TO SEE HIM GETTING UP ANYTIME SOON! HE'S PROBABLY DUCT TAPED UNDERNEATH HIS GEAR TO KEEP PARTS OF HIM FROM FALLING OFF OR OUT OF HIM!"_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Somehow, SOMEWAY, Max is up and fighting back, bleeding and all…and he's kicking at Sportacus while Enrique, also worse for wear, is throwing Backhand Chops at Aran…_

"_I don't know WHAT the Dragon Kids are running on right now, whether it's FUMES or whatnot, but they're STILL MAKING ATTEMPTS…" Jeremy says._

…

…

…_but one thumb to the eye renders Enrique vulnerable for a follow-up Lariat that drops Enrique off of the back of his head!_

"_You ask me, I say they're running on EMPTY," Al states._

_And meanwhile, Sportacus catches a Spinning Back Kick try from Max…spinning him out and then spinning himself around to meet Max with a Spinning Back Kick to the gut of the four-year-old. Sportacus Irish Whips Max across the ring…_

…_and Max runs up a corner and backflips from the top turnbuckle, launching himself over Sportacus's head! After the evasion, Max ran to the ropes…_

…_ducks a Spinning Heel Kick by Sportacus…_

…

…_and jumps onto the middle rope, going Springboard—except Soda Pop BRAIN CHOPS him as he's standing on the rope before the little boy can jump at the LazyTown hero!_

"_Max showing quickness and agility—OHHHH! GOOD LORD ALMIGHTY! TOMAGAVK FROM HOAG'S OBJECT!" Jonathan hollers._

"_SWATTED LIKE THE BUG HE IS—wait, from WHERE the heck?" Cris blinks thrice._

"_Hoag's Object?" Jonathan repeats. Cris just stares at him. "…A ring galaxy named after its discovering astronomer Arthur Allen Hoag? It has eight billion stars?"_

_Cris…is still staring at him._

_Max is out of it from the Tomagavk…_

"…_It also consists of the constellation Serpens Caput, the Latin meaning 'snake's head'? …Which might be a pretty good logo to have printed on Jeremy's tights—"_

…_and that allows Sportacus to knock him down with a Springboard Enzuigiri!_

"_Okay, you can stop going nerd on me now; I wanna enjoy Max getting decapitated!" Cris grins, cutting Jonathan off._

"…_I'll keep the logo suggestion in mind, bro," Jeremy tells his sighing brother._

"_Thanks," Jonathan says._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Inside the ring, Bald Bull Turkish Delights Max into the canvas, leaving him motionless! Doc Louis is grinning at the developments before him, having long since put the lost winner's purse out of memory…_

…_and Sportacus is on the top rope…_

…

…

…

…

…_and he gives Max a FLUSH Supernova!_

"_Sportacus SUPERNOVA to Max!" Al calls. "And Max was laid out on a SILVER PLATTER for him thanks to Bald Bull!"_

"_This is an ASSAULT…" Jonathan says. "An unalloyed MUGGING by the whole of Doc Louis Productions!"_

_Sportacus clutches his abdomen, smirking at the downed brother of Emmy…_

…

…_while Enrique, once again, is back fighting again, as tenacious as he possibly can be in this moment! He tries to take shots at all three of the Punch-Out! World Circuit combatants…_

"_And Enrique's still going! Bless his heart, he's STILL GOING after Doc Louis Productions! Punches to Aran, to Soda, to Bull, to Aran, to Soda, to Bull—"_

"_But's he's GOTTA KNOW WHERE THIS ENDS…" Cris cuts in on Jonathan._

…_but Aran stalls him with a Knee Smash Facebreaker…_

…_and all of Enrique's fire is SNUFFED OUT by a Pop-Up from Soda into a Bull's Eye by Bald Bull!_

"_OHHH-HOOO! Like THAT! THAT is where it ends!" Cris exclaims._

"_Enrique may not have a LIVER after that!" Jeremy says. "DAMN! Bald Bull's head just DESTROYING it there…"_

_Soda pulls Enrique's skull up, Doc Louis Productions STILL not done, and Dan Kuso has yet to move at Al and Cris's table, his back most likely in pieces again…_

"_Oh, come on—there's MORE?!" Jeremy shouts._

"_You've DONE ENOUGH already! You've DONE ENOUGH!" Jonathan insists. "THE POINT'S BEEN MADE!"_

…

…

…

…_and Soda applies the Vodka Vise Grip! Soda swings Enrique about in the Vise, squeezing his brains and poised to pop the balloon that is Enrique's skull…_

…

…_and Bald Bull notices the ring bell Aran picked up earlier…_

"_Enrique is absolutely DEFENSELESS and HELPLESS as a—what the…?" Cris blinks._

…_and the Turkish Nightmare grabs it, takes it to the ring and places it in front of Enrique's face. He holds it out like a karate instructor holding out a wooden board…_

…_and Aran Ryan is the one prepping his foot._

"_Oooooh, they've got even MORE vengeance coming for that little boy!" Cris chuckles._

"_NO! NO, STOP, STOP! HE'S GOING UNCONSCIOUS AS IT IS! HIS PARTNER IS BLEEDING! DAN KUSO'S NOT MOVING RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Al exclaims. "DOC LOUIS PRODUCTIONS ARE THE ONLY ONE'S COHERENT, AND YET THAT ISN'T EVEN ENOUGH FOR THEM!"_

"_DOC, FOR GOD'S SAKES, CALL THIS OFF! CALL IT OFF!" Jonathan pleads, even MORE so with it being a shot aided for the head._

_Doc pats Aran's back and encourages him, "BRUCE FAULCONER AND AC/DC GOT JACK ON THIS HELL'S BELL! DO IT!" Aran slurps as he kicks up some dust…_

"_He's INCITING this—URGING him!" Jeremy screams in horror._

…

…

…

…

…_but before he can do it, Stephanie speeds into the ring and steps in the way!_

"_HANG ON HANG ON HANG ON—WAIT! Wait…" Al looks on. "That's…!"_

"_That's Stephanie again! We saw her last week!" Jonathan identifies._

"_Saw her last week with the Dragon Kids—now she's intervening on Enrique's behalf…!" Jeremy says._

"_She's got NO BUSINESS even being OUT THERE—she had no business last week and she has no business today!" Cris argues._

_Stephanie shakes her head frantically, shouting, "NO, NO! DON'T DO THIS! PUT HIM DOWN! PLEASE!" She even tries to yank the bell out of Bull's hands—to no avail, though the bell is moved away from Enrique's face—and she grabs at Soda's fingers and very futilely tries to pry Enrique's head out of his grasp._

"_Stephanie's—she's ADAMANTLY telling DLP to let him go!" Al says._

"_She's sounding like a damsel in distress, and she's not even getting kidnapped!" Jeremy says._

"_What's her deal with the Dragon Kids? What's her deal with Enrique?!" Cris queries with a raised brow._

_Stephanie PLEADS for Enrique to be spared and released…while Enrique's eyes are fluttering…and one of his limp arms is reaching out towards her incredibly weakly, as though part of his consciousness recognizes her in front of him…perhaps wondering why she's there…_

…

…

…_and Aran has his eyes ZONED IN on Stephanie…_

"…_Oh my—NO," Jonathan's eyes widen. "NONONONONONO! ARAN'S EYES ARE ON THE WRONG TARGET RIGHT NOW—DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DO IT, YOU IRISH BASTARD!"_

"_WRONG PLACE, WRONG TIME, LASS!" Cris quips._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and…Sportacus steps in front of Aran just as he's about to charge at her!_

"_STEPHANIE, GET OUT OF THERE NOW! Wait, HUH?" Jeremy warns and then realizes. "…HUH?!"_

"_Sportacus…STEPPED IN THE WAY of Aran Ryan!" Al slowly articulates._

"…_But WHY?!" Cris asks. _

_Sportacus tells Aran to back off, which is not words Aran feels like hearing; the Irishman tries to move around and push past Sportacus, but the LazyTowner stands his ground and pushes back to keep Aran away._

"…_It looks like to protect Stephanie…" Al says._

"…_Yeah, but…WHY?" Cris asks the same question in a newer context._

"_What do you mean, 'why'? That's his FRIEND, Cris," Jonathan says._

"_Didn't seem like his friend last week," Cris mentions. "She was letting Enrique attack him last week, remember? She was leaving the building with the DRAGON KIDS, remember?"_

"_Well, despite whatever difference may lie there, Sportacus still has a spot for Stephanie in his heart, and I say thank the good Lord for it!" Al states._

…

_Aran is seeing PURE RED…_

…_and now he's about ready to MURDER Sportacus too…_

…

…_but Doc Louis grabs Aran's arms and pulls him back and away. Aran turns to Doc and is even MORE livid, screaming, "WHAT'S THE MEANING O' THIS, DOC?! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?!"_

_Doc gives Aran an indistinct reply…while Sportacus makes CERTAIN that Aran doesn't make a second play for Stephanie…_

"_And I guess Doc…understands and is letting Sportacus get this on HIS terms for HIS friend," Jeremy says._

"_ALSO thank the good Lord…" Al says._

…

…

…_and Stephanie is still imploring Soda to let go of Enrique, her face expressing more and more terror and fright…as she sees blood flowing out of Enrique's nose in the Vodka Vise Grip…_

…_and with Soda not budging, Stephanie throws FISTS at Soda's chest—having no effect but eliciting a gasp from fans…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**but not nearly as big of a gasp as the one heard when Stephanie turns around into a Sportacutter from Sportacus!**_

"_WHOA! Hey, was Stephanie beating at the chest of Soda Po—__**WHAT THE HOLY HELL WAS THAT?!**__" Jeremy hollers._

"_**OH MY GOD, SPORTACUS…! HE JUST DROPPED STEPHANIE WITH A SPORTACUTTER!**__" calls Al in disbelief. _

"_**OH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**__" Jonathan bitterly yells. "__**HE WAS NEVER PROTECTING STEPHANIE; HE WAS JUST LEAVING HER FOR HIMSELF TO LAY OUT! AND THAT'S HIS FRIEND! THAT'S HIS CLOSE FRIEND FROM LAZYTOWN! WHAT HONOR IS THERE IN WHAT SPORTACUS HAS JUST DONE?!**__"_

"_HEY, SHE GOT IN THE WAY!" Cris shrugs. "SHE STUCK HERSELF WHERE SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE, AND SHE PAID A PRICE!"_

_Sportacus glares down at the knocked-out Stephanie…Aran Ryan tilting his head at this with a plastered scowl while Soda wears a more…intrigued look. Doc Louis has his hands over his mouth…wiping his lips…_

…_to reveal a GRIN on his face. He massages Sportacus's shoulders, telling him, "She DESERVED that."_

"_LIKE HELL SHE DID, DOC LOUIS!" Jeremy protests._

"_WHAT AN ABSOLUTELY HEINOUS MISDEED BY SPORTACUS TO HIS OWN BEST PAL!" Al exclaims._

_Sportacus continues to glare at Stephanie as he steps away from her…_

…_leaving space for Aran…_

…_while Bald Bull places the ring bell back in front of Enrique's face…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Aran Ryan, green-lit, PUMMELS the bell into Enrique's face with the Kick of Fear!**

"_And now Sportacus is gonna—__**OH NOOOOOOOO!**__" Jeremy screams._

"**DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! TO HELL! TO ALL NINE CIRCLES OF IT! TO OBLIVION!**_" Jonathan yells. "_**ARAN RYAN DID IT ANYWAY! DAMAGE DONE AND ALL, HE JUST WENT AHEAD AND DID IT ANYWAY, AND NOW ENRIQUE—IF HE'S NOT OUT COLD RIGHT NOW, THEN BY GOD I'M THE POPE!**_"_

"…_Kick of Fear to the bell right into Enrique's skull…" Al gravely says and winces._

_Soda finally drops Enrique's head, which from Aran's work is now ALSO busted open wide like Max's…and just like that, the former Tag Team Champions are left bloodied and battered (Sportacus takes it upon himself to SLAP both Dragon Kids as they are well down and completely out)…the current Universal Champion is hardly writhing himself…_

…

…_and in the ring, Doc Louis Productions stands tall, all of them raising their arms together, the Forces of Nature with their World Tag Team Titles, Aran with the ring bell, and Sportacus with each palm coated with the blood of a former World Tag Team Champion—right hand Max, left hand Enrique—and the Sporty One specifically stands over Stephanie as he raises his hands…_

…_and Doc Louis exclaims, "YOU SEE THIS, EVERYONE?! YOU SEE?! THIS…IS CONSEQUENCES! THIS IS THE RECKONING! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE…OF DOOOOOC…LLLLLLLLLLLLOUIS…PROOOOOODUCTIOOOOOOOOONS!"_

* * *

Shun from earlier in the night was joined by the Dragon Kids and Dan Kuso in a medical facility as the bloodshed, head trauma and possibly shattered ribs left all four of them worse for wear. Stephanie too was hurt and needed to be attended to that evening…but what surprised many was when on _CCW Ozone 44_, live in Memphis, Tennessee's FedEx Forum that week, Stephanie herself came down to the ring, all by herself…and she specifically stood in the center of the Ozone Lair to call out her hero Sportacus, to clear the air between them and both give and get answers. Stephanie stood and waited patiently for the aerialist…but received no reply. Stephanie stayed there and insisted, even to the point where CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama threatened to have security remove her from the building if she held up the show any longer…but it did not come to that as, after two minutes of being called, Sportacus answered Stephanie's entreaties and entered the ring with her, seemingly ready to entertain this chatting forum…

* * *

**CCW Ozone 44 – ** _**Stephanie Confronts Sportacus**_

"Stephanie, I was in the middle of getting a Doc Louis-financed massage from a top-of-the-line masseuse here in Memphis, who might have been in contention for being the most attractive lady in this city of not for her being the ONLY attractive lady in this city—I struck gold with that experience…" Sportacus speaks, that barb at the end there earning jeers, "and you're interrupting it for me. But that's okay, because you're right; you are absolutely right…because we DO have things to explain to one another…and by 'we' I mean YOU. So why don't 'we' begin…with you telling me why you're associating yourself with the Dragon Kids."

Sportacus has his arms crossed, and Stephanie frowns and says softly, "Don't talk about them like they're two aliens; they're my FRIENDS… They've been my friends for some time even though neither of them HAD TO be. They didn't need to 'associate themselves', or, as I prefer, 'hang out' with me at all, and I wouldn't have blamed them considering what you did to them…but they accepted me and I accepted them in return because we are ALL PBS Kids. They're PBS just like me, and just like YOU ARE too—I don't care WHAT you think or say about acquiring or anything like that! And besides…you make PBS sounds like it's a shameful thing…"

Sportacus gives Stephanie a challenging look, making her feel a little uneasy as she looks at him and says her piece. Stephanie swallows some spit and then asks, "Why? Why is it something to spurn or turn up your nose to all of a sudden to you? Even Carmen Sandiego is aware of her PBS background and she doesn't shy away from it—she shies away from her ACME career, but not PBS! But that's just part of the bigger picture that I've been seeing, the picture that couldn't have been clearer than last week – you've changed… You've changed, Sportacus…and I don't like it… Why are you like this now? What HAPPENED? Was it something I said? Something someone in LazyTown said? Something ROBBIE said? Tell me…please…" Stephanie looks at Sportacus with beady, desperate eyes, wanting some form of an answer that will make this clear and possibly allow him to exonerate Sportacus in her own mind.

But Sportacus scowls and says, "I already went through 'why' two weeks ago, Stephanie. I don't feel like repeating myself…nor do I need to."

"That ISN'T ENOUGH, Sportacus! It isn't enough!" Stephanie raises her voice, starting to feel frustrated with her own grief with this. "That explanation you gave on _Ozone 42_ doesn't say ANYTHING about why you did what you did last week…attacking ME…" Stephanie looks down as she says this…then looking back up again at Sportacus. "ATTACKING me… That right there shows just how much WRONG there is with you… The Sportacus I knew wouldn't hurt me like that; he wouldn't—"

"Whooooooaaaaa…beg your pardon…" Sportacus puts a hand up and stops Stephanie from continuing further. He raises an eyebrow. "HURT you? The Stephanie I know wouldn't be so short-sighted; I didn't HURT you last week…at least…not so much as I did SAVE you."

The crowd groans and boos this, not buying Sportacus's assertion whatsoever. Stephanie herself has her mouth agape, silently uttering, "Save me?"

"Of all things, how does he figure THAT?" Jonathan skeptically asks.

"This should be fascinating," Al murmurs.

"I saved you…because had I allowed Bald Bull or Soda or, most notably, Aran Ryan, to get their hands on you last week, as they COULD HAVE from the position you put yourself in…not only would you not be standing here this second, you would not be standing AT ALL," Sportacus says, adding a tone of seriousness to his words. "I mean that. Do you have ANY idea what you involved yourself with, what you have to answer to? You were one-third of the reason why quite possibly the best match of Aran Ryan's career ended with him LOSING the Universal Championship. You even tried to punch Soda—you TRIED TO PUNCH SODA?" Sportacus scratches his head, looking at Stephanie like a doting parent eyeing his child. "…Stephanie, instead of questioning me, why don't you thank me for putting you down gently compared to what THEY would have done?"

The crowd boos at this, but Cris says, "Seems legit to me."

"OF COURSE it does. OJ Simpson could tell you he's innocent and you'd buy that too," Jeremy scowls.

"He's saying he saved Stephanie from an uglier beating—that's a FACT right there!" Cris says. "He really IS her hero!"

"Then why attack her AT ALL?" Al brings up a point.

"…Exactly," Jonathan quietly agrees with what Al mentioned.

"Sportacus, that…that doesn't make any SENSE!" Stephanie says, her voice breaking midway.

"You know what REALLY doesn't make any sense? You siding with a pair of kids who made a mockery out of MY career with THEIR success story and garbage. THAT doesn't make sense," Sportacus retorts. "You know what ELSE doesn't make any sense? You suddenly having an issue with me and this 'attitude' of mine when it's rooted in what you and all of the people in LazyTown told me – I am not a slightly-above-average hero… I'm a superhero. I've always BEEN a superhero. I'm embracing the facts, Stephanie. You should be jumping for joy that I finally came around. Instead, you're treating this…like it's despicable, like its treachery. And because why? Because of this 'PBS sticks together' junk mentality?"

"It's BIGGER than that…MUCH bigger…" Stephanie shakes her head, Sportacus motioning for Stephanie to explain WHAT makes it bigger. "It's bigger than that because…both of the Dragon Kids have been helping me through this. They've been THERE for me, especially Enrique, which he didn't have to be considering what YOU did to him…and…" Stephanie shuffles her feet on the canvas beneath her, "…on top of that…even though you crushed HIS dream…Enrique's been helping me with a dream of my own."

Sportacus narrows his eyes, while the fans perk their ears. "What's THAT mean?" Sportacus asks.

Stephanie stares at her shoes for a few seconds, hesitating to respond…

"I ASKED you, what does it MEAN?" Sportacus reiterates his question, waiting for an answer. "…Do you have the answer written on your shoelaces? Because if not, you should be looking me in the eye and TELLING ME what this 'dream' he's been 'helping' with really is…"

It takes several seconds…but Stephanie builds up the courage…

…

"…Enrique's been helping train me…to be a WRESTLER…" Stephanie reveals.

Sportacus's expression goes from one of impatient interest to one of initial bemusement…then the setting-in of realization…

…then recognition…

…

…

…then displeasure…

…then IRE…

"…Excuse me?" Sportacus rather curtly asks…

…

…

…

…before chuckling…and then LAUGHING with himself. His prior ill-will seems to have dissipated from his face, and a now derisive smile is plastered on his face.

"…Heheh…haha, no…nope. Nooooope!" Sportacus hoots. "That was a good one though, I admit. Gotta remind me to save that gem for April. But try again, Stephanie, please, because, come on: Enrique TRAINING you…? I already know that's not the case…especially when you and I HAD AN AGREEMENT that training you would be MY project."

Stephanie nods slowly…and courageously elaborates to the hero of LazyTown, "We DID agree, Sportacus…and for a while we held each other to just that whenever we could…but while I learned a LOT from you in the training we did have…with experience…I learned even MORE with him…" Stephanie looks up…high up…

…up to the level of the big screen above the stage…

…and Sportacus turns his attention there too…as does the crowd, as do others in the Ozone Lair…

…

…

…

…and a video begins to play.

"What are we gonna see?" Cris wonders.

_The video…shows Enrique and Stephanie in a local gymnasium in Queens, New York inside of a wrestling ring, the space seemingly reserved for just them. The video airs to the tune of "The Arcade" by Jens Kiilstofte and shows the two of them actively practicing against one another, Enrique visibly going easier on her as the two are just starting. It starts with them in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up and Stephanie learning the Side Headlock…and Enrique lifting her into a Back Suplex that Stephanie flips over onto her feet for, allowing her to apply a second Side Headlock and then perform a Side Headlock Takedown that looks…a little sloppy at first…_

…_but then the clip changes to the two of them practicing Arm Drags—Stephanie Arm Dragging Enrique over and over and over again until she gets it right; the first few Arm Drags look awkward, but the next few seem decent…_

…_and then it shows Stephanie running the ropes back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth with Enrique watching her, cheering her on to make her go faster…_

…_then Stephanie lifting Enrique up and spinning him around in an Airplane Spin…which makes herself just as dizzy as him…and ends up with the two of them having to lean on each other to stay standing _(which Stephanie, upon seeing this part in the arena, blushes a tad from)_…_

…_then Stephanie Snapmares Enrique and Dropkicks him in the back of the head, which Enrique rolls around the canvas from in SEVERE EXCRUCIATING AND DEADLY pain…or at least that's how Stephanie appears to see it, checking on Enrique's condition following the kick, offering to help him up…and getting brought down to the mat with a Small Package! After pinning Stephanie to the canvas, Enrique comes up laughing and Stephanie is confused; the Colombian Kid explains the art of the Small Package, and Stephanie pouts…punching Enrique in the arm (playfully)…_

_After that, it's back to Arm Drag practice for another round…_

…_then the two of them start practicing pinfall transitions – Prawn to Sunset Flip to Rana; Jackknife to Backslide to La Magristral; Gannosuke Clutches, Gedo Clutches, et cetera…_

…_and with Enrique holding one of Stephanie's legs, he asks Stephanie what she intends to do…and she tries an Enzuigiri, but Enrique ducks…only for Stephanie to rebound with an Inside Wheel Kick upon planting her feet; the kick lands, but Enrique grins from Stephanie's progress…_

…_and soon those Arm Drags are getting crisper…_

…_and Side Headlock Takedowns are a snap…_

…_and she has a MEAN Missile Dropkick…_

…_and even she knows how to pull out a flash pin every now and again, be it a Small Package or a Schoolgirl. _

_Stephanie practices some submission maneuvers on the canvas, from a Fujiwara Armbar…to a Half Boston Crab…to a Dragon Sleeper…_

…_and her favorite, a Crossface Chickenwing…with a Bodyscissors to boot. Enrique gives Stephanie a thumbs-up from the hold…_

…_and he also gives praise for a Cartwheel Back Handspring Corner Back Elbow…_

…_a Spinning Leg Lariat…_

…_a Diving Cross Body…_

…_a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown…_

…_and a Diving Facebuster to name a few. Eventually, the video package ends with the two of them resting on the mat after a LONG day of training, limbs aching all over on Stephanie…_

…_and after a few minutes, Enrique helps Stephanie out of the ring, through the ropes…and the last shot is the empty ring, empty gym…and the lights being shut off before the door closes._

As the video package concludes, the fans sounds and look impressed by what they saw, also catching a glimpse of what Enrique's relationship to Stephanie is, how much he is helping her and everything…and Sportacus is getting a glimpse of this too…

…as the crowd is chanting, "NOT BAD! NOT BAD! NOT BAD!" Stephanie chuckles at this…

"Pretty darn cool if you ask me!" Jeremy opines.

"Eh…she's okay, I guess… I've seen better…" Cris shrugs.

"Considering the progression we saw in that video package, she's GOTTEN better," Al states.

…and then Stephanie finally speaks up and says, "I've gotten really, really good thanks to him! See? And he even told me he's going to talk to Mr. Gordon and Kazama and try to get me to sign a 5BW contra—"

Sportacus puts his hand over Stephanie's microphone, cutting her off dead in her words. Stephanie gasps and stares in shock at Sportacus, who would NEVER do that to her in the past…

"Uh-oh…" Al worries.

"Oh boy…" Jeremy doesn't like this, and neither do the "Oooh"-ing fans.

Sportacus's tone become stern and unyielding: "…From this point forward…you…are NOT to interact with Enrique…OR Max…again."

Stephanie blinks twice at this as the crowd expresses its displeasure over this imperative.

"Wha…? Hold on—why exactly not?" Stephanie asks.

And Sportacus's response is just as stern as his edict to her…

"…Because…I just told you not to."

Stephanie takes in this somewhat chilling (coming from HIM at least) directive with perplexity and confusion, as well as disdain over it…and Sportacus is just looking a hole straight through her, as though making sure she understands exactly what is being demanded of her to do…or rather, NOT do, NEVER do.

Stephanie closes her eyes, her eyelids pressing against her face…building up enough gumption inside of her to complete her next set of words…whether she wanted to speak them or not…

…

…

"…Well…Sportacus…you aren't my uncle…and you are DEFINITELY not my father. But Enrique? …He's my friend…and he's HELPING me do what I want to do, so I don't see any good reason to stop that. I'm not sure what your ACTUAL reason is…but I'm beginning to doubt that it's a good reason personally…so my answer to you, Sportacus…is NO. I'm NOT going to stop being around him…OR Max…and even though you're my hero…

"…

"…

"…you can't stop me." Stephanie says these final four words right in Sportacus's face so he can hear them just like she had to hear his…and the crows cheers.

Sportacus stares right at the staring-back Stephanie, the two friends so close yet in standing their ground becoming further, it would seem…and the Memphis crowd is chanting, "YOU CAN'T STOP HER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU CAN'T STOP HER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Stephanie points to the fans, as if to say, "They're right" to Sportacus…

…

…

…

…and Sportacus…holds his hand out in Stephanie's face…and snaps his fingers.

…

…

…

…

…

_[There will be no stoppin'!_

_It's when you go harder than somebody, man_

_This right here_

_Is domination]_

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

"…NO…" Jonathan utters. "NO…"

"That what snapping the fingers means?" Cris guesses.

"NO…" Jonathan repeats, not answering Cris's question…and having to clarify, "I mean, perhaps yes, but…OH NO…!"

"I think that Sportacus…"

…

…

Stephanie's eyes go wide and her face nearly loses all of its color when The Forces of Nature, Doc Louis included carrying their Titles, appear on stage. Sportacus stoically stands by…as Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, flanked by Doc Louis, amble to the ring.

"…just opened the buffor met for the cavalry—Stephanie, you'd better get out of there NOW," begs Al.

"I knew that Sportacus had gone a new and different path, but THIS is nothing like the extent to which I inagined it went!" Jonathan says.

"Stephanie, RUN—RUN!" Jeremy urges. "THEY'RE CLOSING IN!"

Stephanie sees the situation that is about to befall her…

…

…

…and indeed she does slip out of the ring and start to run away towards the crowd—but Aran Ryan comes from underneath the ring and snatches her up to intercept her!

"And don't even PRETEND like this is being cowardly—he-hey, where did HE come from?!" Jeremy gasps.

"ARAN RYAN!" Al shouts. "UNDERNEATH THE RING—was he there THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Jonathan exclaims. "STEPHANIE IS BEING CARRIED BACK INTO THE RING BY THAT IRISH SOCIOPATH!"

"I wonder if the guy just chillaxes under the ring from time to time just for the hell of it," Cris says. "He seems the fellow to do so."

"Like 95% of what comes out of your throat, NOT IMPORTANT right now!" Jeremy shouts.

Stephanie finds herself back in the ring…with the three first members of Doc Louis Productions circumscribing the ring…going inside with Stephanie just frozen in the middle as Aran cricks his neck staring at her. Stephanie shivers…

…

…when all of a sudden…the "10" beeper on Sportacus's chest goes off! Stephanie hears it and sees the light emanating from it, and from the corner of her eye looks towards Sportacus, who takes notice of his device as well…

…looks around at Doc Louis Productions surrounding Stephanie…

…

…

…just STANDS THERE…

…

…and in a rather dark, cold and…UNCARING voice, looking right into Stephanie's eyes…

…and saying, "…Someone's in trouble."

Stephanie hears this…sees Sportacus's attitude behind it…and her heart plummets deep into her stomach, not even able to believe this is happening to her…

"That son of a bitch…!" Jeremy utters.

"Gotta teach the girl a lesson," Cris asserts. "This is what happens when you mess around in the wrong part of town, when you screw around with the wrong people!"

"Cris, you CANNOT be okay with this, for Christ's sakes!" Al shakes his head.

"In a perfect world, I wouldn't be, but she brought this on her own head," Cris says.

Stephanie has nowhere to go, and all of DLP knows it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Doc Louis gives them the go-ahead to kill—just as Enrique Springboards into the ring and lands a Double Valderrama to the Forces of Nature!

"Sportacus may have saved Stephanie LAST week, but this week he's giving her tough lo—HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Cris shouts. "WHY?!"

"ENRIQUE! ENRIQUE IS HERE! OH, THANK EVERY GOD IN EXISTENCE FOR HIM RIGHT NOW!" Jonathan exclaims. "SOMEONE WITH DECENCY, SOMEONE WITH A SOUL IN THIS PLACE!"

"AND SOMEONE WITH A PAIR OF IMPRESSIVE KNEES—_EL PIBE _WOULD BE PROUD!" Al says.

"STEPHANIE GOT LAID OUT LAST WEEK; ENRIQUE NOT LETTING IT HAPPEN THIS WEEK!" Jonathan says.

The World Tag Champs are dazed by the double dose of knees, and Aran tries a Celtic Hammer to the Colombian Kid, but Enrique ducks it and throws punches to the abdomen of the Universal Champion…

…until said Champion knees Enrique in the gut; Aran Ryan then lifts Enrique up over his head, holding the arms…

"Enrique's here to fight and save Stephanie—ACTUALLY save her—but Aran's got a hold of him now!" Jeremy says.

"Show him why chivalry is dead, Aran!" Cris encourages.

…

…

…

…but Pale Justice is interrupted by a Springboard Somersault Shoulder Block from Max!

"OH, WHY MUST YOU COME AND RUIN THINGS TOO?!" Cris complains.

"MAX!" Jonathan identifies. "THE DRAGON KIDS OUT HERE TOGETHER, AND THEY'VE GIVEN STEPHANIE A REPRIEVE, AN ESCAPE OUT OF WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A GHASTLY ASSAULT FOR CERTAIN!"

Enrique does check on Stephanie, grabbing her hands and making sure she is okay and unharmed…

…while Max tussles with Sportacus; Sportacus tries the Sportsmanship…but Max spins out of that and forces Sportacus to plant his foot back onto the mat…

…which allows Max to lift him up in Fireman's Carry fashion…

…but Sportacus prevents the Samoan Driver by landing onto his feet—and getting hooked in a Full Nelson and thrown with a Max-Plex! Enrique watches Stephanie exit the ring, ensuring that she makes it out of this debacle unscathed…

…

…

…and the pink-haired eight-year-old makes it to ringside—while Enrique is seized from behind in a Cobra Clutch!

"Enrique confirming that Stephanie will be safe—BUT NOW HE MIGHT NOT BE!" Jeremy exclaims.

Soda Popinski drops Enrique with Glasnost—his Cobra Clutch Backbreaker…

…

…

…and then just Swinging Cobra Clutch Slams Enrique's body STRAIGHT into an unsuspecting Max!

"Glasnost driving Enrique onto Soda's monstrous right knee—HOLY TOLEDO!" Al exclaims. "HE LEVELED THEM LIKE BOWLING PINS INTO EACH OTHER!"

"WELL, STEPHANIE MAY BE FREE FROM A BEATING, BUT THAT SAYS NOTHING ABOUT THE DRAGON KIDS!" Cris says. "THEY WANNA BLEED AGAIN?! THEY WANNA GET DESTROYED AGAIN?! JUST LIKE LAST WEEK?! BE OUR GUESTS! ENJOY THE SHOW, EVERYBODY!"

Bald Bull Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplexes Max ALL THE WAY across the diagonal of the ring, showing off his own strength in using young kids as projectiles…

…

…

…

…and suddenly Dan Kuso is there Clotheslining Soda Pop as stiffly as he can to rock him on his feet!

"AND NOW DAN KUSO JOINING THE MELEE!" Jonathan shouts. "LENDING THE DRAGON KIDS SOME AID IS OUR UNIVERSAL CHAMPION!"

Dan Back Chops Bald Bull, then Calf Kicks Aran Ryan to take him down. He punches at Soda…

…but after three or four blows, Soda just picks Dan up, as though about to give him a Running Spinebuster…

…

…

…but Dan is lifted up high enough to wrap his legs around the neck of Bald Bull, applying a Headscissors…while holding Soda's head…

"The frick's this?" Cris asks.

…

…

…

…

…and Dan Kuso twirls himself so as to perform a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown to Bull and a Tornado DDT to Soda!

"I THINK THE TECHNICAL TERM IS COMPLETELY BADASS COUNTERATTACK!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THAT'S ACTUALLY NOT TECHNICAL, BUT I AGREE WITH YOU! EXCELLENTLY EXECUTED BY THE DOUBLE CHAMP!" Jonathan exclaims.

"BUT THERRRRRRE'S SPORTY!" Cris sing-songs…

…as Sportacus Inverted Frankensteiners the Universal Champion right on top of his head! Dan is dizzied, and Sportacus waste NO TIME in what he wants next, scurrying his way right up to the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…NOT getting the Supernova as Dan rolls out of the way! Sportacus does land on his feet however…

…which allows Dan to kick him in the gut, grab him, and nail a Bloody Sunday!

"BLOODY SUNDAY! AND HERE ON THIS FRIDAY, THE PYRUS BRAWLER IS STANDING TA—WAITWAITWAIT IT MIGHT NOT BE FOR LONG!" Jonathan shouts…

…as Dan gets up and turns around RIGHT into a vicious Kick of Fear!

"OHHHHH! WELL, MOST CERTAINLY NOT FOR LONG FOR DAN KUSO!" Al yells. "AND THAT KICK OF FEAR ABSOLUTELY DECKS HIM!"

"I WAS GONNA SAY IT WRECKED HIM, BUT IT RHYMES!" Cris says.

Aran SCREAMS to high heaven and starts Elbow Dropping away at the downed and supine Kuso, fury just radiating off of each and every one of those blows! Aran drops five elbows, ten elbows, going on FIFTEEN elbows before pulling at his hair and continuing to yell in his face…while slapping said face around with a sneer, having fun while going postal.

…

Aran lifts Dan up over his shoulder now…upside-down…

"Wanna know the difference between kissing the real one and this?" Cris refers to the Blarney Stone. "After kissing the real one, you're still conscious. Here, NOT SO MUCH, as Dan is about to demonstrate for us…"

"And when Aran Ryan has you upside-down, that is BAD NEWS if you're—"

_[I've had enough; I'm_

_Taking you down_

_Taking you down]_

("Taking You Down" by Egypt Central plays)

"HOLD THE PHONE AND FRENCH FRIES…!" Jeremy says.

The crowd pops as they hear the music…

…

…

…

…

…

"SOMEBODY ELSE MAY HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH DLP AND A REASON TO JOIN THIS FIGHT—**HERE COMES SHUN KAZAMI!**" Al shouts.

…as indeed Shun Kazami is headed for the ring!

"SHUN KAZAMI IS IN THE OZONE LAIR, AND HE'S NOT ALONE!" Jonathan yells. "HE HAS HIMSELF A STEEL COMPANION ALONG FOR THE RIDE!"

Shun slides into the ring…

…and Dan escapes from Aran's clutches, pushing him ahead into a chair jab to the gut by Shun! With Aran doubled over, Shun WHAMS the chair into the exposed spine of the Irishman! Aran yelps as he finds himself leaning forward against the ropes…

…

…

…where Shun LASHES OUT and proceeds to BATTER Aran Ryan over and over again with chair shots to the back!

"AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND ONE MORE TIME! MAKE IT TWO MORE TIMES! THREE! AGAIN! FROM THE TOP! FROM THE BOTTOM UP! TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WALL!" Jeremy calls.

"Aran Ryan getting WHIPPED with that steel chair—there's gotta be welts on him for MILES!" Jonathan says.

Dan tosses Aran over the ropes and to the floor…

…

…and as both Bakugan Battle Brawlers turn around, they are met by the Forces of Nature! Soda throttles Dan, and Bald Bull holds Shun in a Gutwrench following a kick…

"BUT NOTHING LIKE THE BRUISES THE FORCES OF NATURE ARE ABOUT TO PUT ON THEM HERE!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan counters the Cokeslam on the way down into a Jawbreaker…

…and Shun WHACKS the top of Bald Bull's cranium with a RUTHLESS chair shot that actually splits the top of his head open! Both _Bakugan _boys are free…

…and Dan hits the ropes to give Soda a Throwback…

…while Shun, back on his feet, uses the steel chair to give Bald Bull a Chair-Assisted Ventus Sweep that sends the top of the chair right into Bull's windpipe!

"THE FIGHT-BACK ON THESE TWO IS STRONG—LOOK AT KAZAMI TAKING CARE OF BALD BULL WITH THE CHAIR!" Jeremy says.

"THE BLOOD-DRAWING STRIKE FOLLOWED BY A VENTUS SWEEP WITH CHAIR ON THROAT!" Jonathan calls.

Bald Bull rolls out of the ring holding his head and neck…

…while Soda Pop is rising…

…

…

…right into a Diving Double Knee Facebreaker by Max! And THAT stumbles Soda right into a Diving Backcracker by Enrique!

"DRAGON KIDS DOUBLING UP ON THE RUSSIAN MONOLITH!" Al shouts. "DOC LOUIS PRODUCTIONS GRADUALLY BEING REBUFFED UPON ARRIVAL FROM KAZAMI!"

Soda lurches his way to ringside…leaving Sportacus in the ring alone as he is holding his neck…

…

…

…

…and before Shun can crown him with the chair, Sportacus forward rolls and hops the ropes to get out of dodge, preserving himself! Shun GLARES at the acrobatic one while Stephanie is in the crowd, watching this all happen from a distance…Doc Louis upset with how things appear to have gone down, making sure his boys are alright as the Forces of Nature growl their pains off and Aran Ryan is sitting against the barricade, Sportacus actually taking a look at him while occasionally jawing off to the quartet in the ring.

Just then, Dan Kuso motions for a microphone as the crowd is chanting several things at once: "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!" ; "SHUN! SHUN! SHUN! SHUN! SHUN! SHUN!" ; "DRAGON KIDS! DRAGON KIDS! DRAGON KIDS!"

"HEY! HEY!" Dan exclaims once he has the microphone, getting Doc Louis Productions' attention as they are maneuvering up the ramp. "I think it's safe to say that the battle lines have officially been drawn, am I right?!" The crowd cheers vehemently for this quite declarative statement. "Look at what we have before us here—we have me and Aran, Shun and Aran, Dragon Kids and Forces, Dragon Kids and Sportacus, Shun and Sportacus, ALL OF US and Doc Louis… So now that YOU know where WE stand, and WE know where YOU stand, all that's needed now is to pick a battlefield and throw down! And you know what? I'll be the one to set the gate card—how about THERE?"

Dan Kuso points to a sign in the upper deck of the arena…

…which reads "_Regal Rumble_ – 9 Days Away". And the message in that one gesture is clear, the fans recognizing it too.

Doc Louis is getting the status of his troops…

…while Aran Ryan swipes a microphone of his own from out of Doc's sweatshirt pocket. "How can you sound so tough when yer hiding behind a line o' hobbits and a bird?!" Aran rages at Dan. "QUIT YER HIDING AND DEAL WITH ME ONE-ON-ONE!"

"I'M NOT HIDING!" Dan affirms for all to hear. "I'm not hiding; are YOU hiding, sir? I'm just spreading the wealth in here because we ALL want to fight and it looks like all of YOUR side wants to fight! But if this is about HIDING…and neither one of us wants to hide, then if you've got the luck of the Irish running through those veins of yours, why not come and take a few swings at me right now?!" Dan motions for Aran to come on back down to the ring, Shun keeping his eyes dually on Aran and Sportacus, steel chair still in hand.

Aran halfway holds his own head, not out of physical pain but more so out of trying to piece his mind together…though that is a difficult task if you are Aran Ryan. "I want to eat your face off and swallow it whole right now—YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WHO THE REAL UNIVERSAL CHAMPION IS! Ya wanna talk about luck, boy? YER THE EPITOME OF IT! YOU HAVE WHAT BELONGS TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

"_And the Forces of Nature have what belongs to US right now."_

Aran snarls and Doc Louis grouses, while the fans cheer for MAX speaking up and letting his voice be heard.

Max takes the mic and says, "Dan's right… We ALL want to fight. We ALL have something we're fighting for, something we each want. The Universal Championship is over HERE…" He motions to Dan. "The World Tag Team Championship is over THERE…" He motions to Bull and Soda. "And since the only way to determine who'll get it is going through each other, I say we use Dan's bright idea and do this at _Regal Rumble_ in nine days. Me and Enrique…and Dan here…versus Aran, Soda and Bald Bull…WINNERS…TAKE…ALL."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU HEARING THIS?! A SIX-MAN TAG FOR ALL THE TITLES?!" Al shouts at the idea as the crowd is buzzing over it.

Doc tells the Forces of Nature to control Aran (as best as they can) while he takes the microphone himself, glaring at Max. "This what you want, boy? Is this what you TRULY want?" Doc grits his teeth, looking between his clients and the Dragon Kid. "Is THIS the tango that you feel up to dancing to, Max?! HUH?! THREE-ON-THREE?! FOR ALL OF THE GOLD?! I'm the Manager of Champions for a g*ddamn reason—"

"_¡ESPERA!_" Enrique suddenly pipes up, taking HIS turn on the microphone. Max blinks briefly before looking at Enrique, as though to ask him what is on his mind. Moments later, he gets his answer:

"…Max…I don't want to do a three-on-three…" Enrique says, initially drawing some surprised boos…

"They don't want another devastating beating; that's why—NOW they're acting smart! …Or at least Enrique is," Cris says.

…but Enrique continues, "I don't want to do it…because there's someone ELSE on that stage who said that as long as he was alive, we would NEVER be Champions again…"

And Enrique directs his eyes STRAIGHT towards Sportacus, who even points to himself as if to say, "Me?"…before sneering as if to say, "You're damn right I said that…"

"Never again?" Enrique repeats. "…Why don't we put that to the test? You want us to never be Champions ever again? I say you should TRY AND STOP US!" The fans cheer for this outright CHALLENGE to the LazyTowner from the Colombian.

"…But NOT from outside…no…INSIDE where we can SEE you, INSIDE where we can OVERCOME you…because you're DLP's fourth…" Enrique glances in the direction of Shun, whose expression is unreadable at the moment…though he does nod…so Enrique continues, "…and now WE have a fourth too. So what do you say? All of us versus all of you—_¿vamos a luchar?_"

Dan flashes a grin at this modification to the idea, and Max demands an answer too. Shun turns his face from Enrique…and points his chair at DLP on the stage. And the crowd wants a response NOW…

"WHOA, NOW WE'RE MAKING IT A FOUR-ON-FOUR!" Jonathan exclaims. "IS DOC LOUIS GONNA ACCEPT IT?! THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN ISSUED…!"

…

…

Doc Louis, not one for being punked out, especially not by a child, delivers in a fiery reply, "Four-on-Four?! Doc Louis Productions versus you folks?! All the gold on the line?! Winners Take All?! You want it that way?!"

Doc Louis looks across his clientele…sees Aran rating for another fight…the Forces of Nature imposing…and Sportacus jumping around—albeit while holding his neck—as though he CAN'T WAIT. He taps Doc Louis on the shoulder multiple times as he hops…

…

…

…and Doc Louis says, "…You want THAT kind of a skirmish at the _Regal Rumble_ in Philly? **YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT IT, PUNKS! IT'S ON! IT IS ON!**"

The crowd EXPLODES into cheers over this confirmation, Doc Louis throwing the mic down and yelling off-mic about what's going to befall the Dragon Kids and _Bakugan _protagonists in nine nights…while the Dragon Kids from adjacent turnbuckles do the same as they shout at Doc Louis Productions from afar, "Solace" by Triphon playing over the speakers. Dan raises his Universal Title…the Forces of Nature raise their Tag Team Titles…and everybody is just spoiling for the fight that is to come.

"If you looked up the term 'powder keg' in any modern age dictionary, THIS IMAGE would be alongside that entry!" Jonathan says. "And mine nights from now, that powder keg will be IGNITED under the highest of risky situations!"

"WINNERS TAKE ALL—one team will have it all; the other will have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING," Cris says. "The Universal Championship, the World Tag Team Championship, and a big fat helping of bragging rights—that is ALL ON THE LINE at _Regal Rumble_!"

"PHILADELPHIA BABY-BAE, I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR A WAR!" Jeremy exclaims as the two teams stare each other down from afar, Belts shining, tensions flaring, voices raising…and who knew what was going to transpire thereafter?

* * *

CCW had seen the "I Quit" Match at _Enmity_ that changed and erased history; they had seen the Double or Nothing Match at _Nevermore_…but never before in CCW history had there been a match with two CCW-sanctioned Titles on the line at the same time amongst different entities; it wasn't so much Title VERSUS Title, because there would not be a Champion with two Belts by night's end; Dan Kuso and Aran Ryan both wanted the Universal Championship, the Forces of Nature and the Dragon Kids both vied for the World Tag Team Championship…and the following week on _CCW Ozone 45_, the stakes were heightened even MORE by Commissioner James Gordon, who, in addition to making the match an Eight-Man ELIMINATION Tag Team Match on the PPV, announced that the #1 Contention for the CCW Universal Title would ALSO be on the line in the Winners Take All Match, with Sportacus and Shun Kazami, the fourth members of each team, contesting that. So now, EVERY MEMBER of BOTH TEAMS had something to fight for in terms of Championships and Championship pictures. It was indeed WINNERS TAKE ALL.

Later on _Ozone 44_ Enrique spoke to Stephanie, who was gracious and thankful for him doing his part in saving her from Doc Louis Productions. Enrique didn't want to take ALL of the credit; there was Max as well, after all, among others…but Stephanie noted that Enrique was "leading the pack"…in other words, he got there first and that meant something. Enrique chuckled, but things got serious when the two talked about the main event that night, a match that would involve the Dragon Kids – Team Ben 10, the Rookie Revolution branch of CCW (Ben Tennyson, Jimmy Neutron, The Twinleaves and Zoe Payne) versus Team Brady, the "Public Brady Service" (Tom Brady, Matt Quinlan, The Dragon Kids and Inez Ramon). While said Ten-Person Tag Team Match (scheduled for ONE FALL) is another story for another chapter, Stephanie wanted very eagerly to show her wrestling skill with Enrique by competing IN the match and replacing Inez, who was already going into the match quite noticeably and notably injured (which is also another story for another chapter). Enrique was hesitant about it, quite apprehensive especially considering who she would be in the ring with…but through some heartfelt persuasion and perhaps a dose of puppy-dog eyes from the pinkette, Enrique relented and related this to the rest of Team "PBradyS", especially Matt who was the most okay with it. Once again, the happenings of that match are for a later account.

On the go-home episode of _Ozone_ two days before _Regal Rumble_, Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami teamed up to take on the CCW World Tag Team Champions The Forces of Nature in a match that devolved into chaos towards its conclusion. What was supposed to be a match featuring Aran Ryan, Sportacus and the Dragon Kids watching at ringside ended up seeing all four uninvolved men in the match exchanging blows with one another as things got heated. The referee had to deal with this fracas and eventually wanted everybody GONE…but before he could even make such an edict he was oblivious to Sportacus sneaking onto the apron and landing a Springboard High Knee upside the temple of Shun, leaving him open for a subsequent Cokeslam for the pinfall victory. Sportacus hurried his way up the ramp before Dan could get to him, and eventually all members of Doc Louis Productions got away with what appeared to be a grip on the upper hand. Cris would have been quick to note that if Soda pinning Shun happened on Sunday, the Universal Title would change hands and the Tag Team Belts would be retained…if it hadn't been for the addendum on the match being Elimination-style and the outlasting team being the one who would have it all. With that aspect of the bout, there are many different ways it could possibly go… Which way it would end up going was a story for Sunday.

Thus ends the tale of boxers, boys, 'bats (well, ACRObats) and Bakugan…until the _Regal Rumble_ where the stakes are at their peak. But this Eight-Man Elimination Tag Team was not the only bout featuring grand ramifications. For another such collision, look no further than a dispute evolving on the Saturday night brand, _Double X_…a feud that will be chronicled…

…in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part 2: Bad Blood, Mad Love**


	41. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 2

**CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble **_**Part 2: Bad Blood, Mad Love**

You're CCW's first-ever Female Wrestler of the Year at the FWAs. You've finally made the wrestling world recognize you, crumble to you, tremble at the very mention of your name. You've hijacked your show, you've done irreparable damage to fourth walls everywhere, and the six-year-old girl responsible for your not being CCW Females Champion as of _XX 14_ is presumed dead, or at least so heavily comatose that she may as well be in a narrow bed rather than a hospital one. You've declared yourself CCW's representative in the Diamond in the Mine Match at _Pride &amp; Glory_, a spot that was reserved for you as of _Pandemonium_. It's the ultimate proof that CCW has been given NO CHOICE but to realize who you are. And you're DEAD-SET on winning it. You're not leaving Steelport without a briefcase; you've ENSURED this…because you're sick and tired of being screwed by little girls, their bitter mentors, their friends, et cetera. You even pass a Females Championship Match you could have very well taken on _XX 22_, giving the _Regal Rumble _Females Championship Match spot you won to Lucy van Pelt instead, because YOU'RE going to win the Females Title on YOUR OWN terms, when YOU hold the cards, when YOU dictate the _ Pride &amp; Glory _happens…and as has been the wont of those you've had to deal with, another entity, YET AGAIN, gets in your way at a crucial moment…and all you can do is watch a GAIA wrestler take what was supposed to be yours all along. For the umpteenth time, you were kept from what you deserved. And you're SO PISSED over this, you tell your boyfriend that you're putting yourself in SECLUSION for a while, so that the rest of the Rookie Revolution, or anyone she cares about, doesn't end up being involved in something you may regret once rational again. No one in the RR or of Team SSX or of The END hears from or sees you for days.

(Oh, and while you're in that seclusion, Emmy ACTUALLY shows up at _Pride &amp; Glory _too. Sick as a dog she is, granted, but still, she was THERE. So that's another thing.)

Then, as the Cyber Girls and The Webber Twins conclude their Tag Premier League Group B Match—a match that is won by the former tandem—your music hits. You're coming down to the ring. To do what, precisely?

…

If you said "to congratulate the Cyber Girls for picking up a big win and keeping their Tag Premier League playoff contention hopes alive"…then obviously your name is not Zoe Payne.

* * *

**CCW XX 23**_** – Zoe Payne Arrives**_

Inez and Jackie adhere to a Code of Honor, shaking Ashley and Sidney's hands and showing sportsmanship after a very hard-fought contest from both teams, showing the potential that the two pairs truly have for the world to see…

…

_[Pain…without love_

_Pain…I can't get enough_

_Pain…I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at aaaaall…]_

("Pain" by Three Days Grace plays)

"OH MY GOSH," Jonathan gasps.

"UH-OHHHH…" Al's eyes widen.

"HOLD ONTO YOUR CHICKEN CUTLETS, Y'ALL!" Jeremy warns the people.

"…I was DEATHLY AFRAID of this…" Al worries out loud.

"And for GOOD REASON! For those of you who watched _Pride &amp; Glory _Night One, you don't need anything more from us to let you know that THIS WOMAN IS NOT IN A GOOD FREAKIN' MOOD," Cris says.

The Webbers gasp, and Inez and Jackie look at the apron with paled looks on their faces…

…

…as Zoe Payne comes onto the stage…

…dragging a completely battered and limp body by the hair in one hand as she appears onstage, a dangerous, foreboding scowl adorning her face.

"THERE SHE IS…and there…she's not alone—she's got SOMEONE with her, and I don't think that someone is enjoying her Saturday night right about now…" Jeremy says with a concerned shudder.

"Who IS that?!"Al inquires.

A closer look reveals…that it's a young girl of Japanese descent…a girl whom Sidney and Ashley Webber BOTH recognize, and they both exclaim in unison, "VICKI!"

Zoe just looked down at the carcass…of Vicki Kawaguchi, 5BW talent and _Backyard Sports _girl (with zero relation to referee Jim Kawaguchi)…and she directs her gaze next to the four girls in the ring…

"I heard the Webber Twins cry out 'Vicki', and yes, ladies and gentlemen, that is INDEED Vicki Kawaguchi, a 5BW wrestler in our developmental territory…and Zoe Payne just dragged her here and presumably laid upon her a VICIOUS attack that has left her completely LIFELESS…and I don't think the body count's stopping at one…" Jonathan fears.

"What's your first clue, Jon—the gaze, or the fact that she's MARCHING DOWN TO THE RING RIGHT NOW?" Cris says as Zoe is doing precisely that, keeping the Cyber Girls and the Webber Twins in her sights.

Zoe JUMPS onto the ring apron in one fluid leap, planting her feet and still staring at the four ladies in the ring…

…

…

…and Sidney takes a look at Vicki up the stage…who has been left there, unmoving…

…

…and, looking for retribution, Sidney runs at Zoe—and eats a BIG Roundhouse Kick to the skull!

"Sidney went for the CHARGE—AND SHE ALMOST LOST HER HEAD RIGHT THERE!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Sidney's head SNAPPED AROUND on that boot!" Al gasps.

Ashley checks on her sister…

…Zoe vaults into the ring, her patience compromised now…and Inez and Jackie both go after Zoe with punches to her, managing to back her into a corner…before the SSX Demon grabs them both by the throat, pushes them backward…BIG BOOTS Ashley Webber as she runs at the snowboarder…

…

…and Zoe snarls in the faces of the Cyber Girls, whom despite throwing leg kicks at Zoe are lifted up and planted with a Double Spinebuster!

"Ashley down—and INEZ AND JACKIE AREN'T TOO FAR BEHIND! DOUBLE SPINE ON THE PINE!" Jonathan shouts.

"It was a Spinebuster from Reggie, that damn windbag of an INTERLOPER, that cost Zoe Payne the Diamond in the Mine Briefcase," Cris reminds everyone. "Zoe just dished out a sliver of what SHE FELT in Steelport HERE on the Cyber Girls!"

"That was REGGIE though! NOT Inez! NOT Jackie! NOT Sidney or Ashley Webber!" Al notes.

"DOESN'T MATTER, DAMN IT—violence is a dish best worth sharing when you're PISSED OFF!" Cris rationalizes. "I have NO PROBLEMS with this WHATSOEVER! Hell, I ENCOURAGE IT!"

Zoe picks up Ashley Webber and almost breaks her spine in half with a brutal Powerbomb into the canvas…followed by a deadlift into a SECOND Powerbomb…followed by ANOTHER deadlift…

…

…

…into a Running Powerbomb where she throws Ashley OVER THE ROPES and to the arena floor!

"LOOK OOOOUT! OH MY GOD!" Jonathan exclaims.

"CORIANDER AND COFFEE ON A SPOON!" Jeremy shouts.

"ASHLEY'S SPINE, SHOULDERS AND BACK OF THE HEAD LANDED ON THE COLD AND CALLOUS ARENA FLOOR! ZOE DIDN'T GIVE AN IOTA ABOUT THE LANDING OF HER TARGET; SHE JUST WANTED TO THROW HER, AND THROW HER SHE DAMN WELL DID!" Jonathan yells.

Zoe dishes out a load of Kawada Kicks to Inez, almost throwing THREE kicks a second with these strikes…and after landing TWENTY of these, she does the same to Jackie LeRange…

…

…before Sidney Webber leaps at Zoe from behind with a Jumping Lariat to the back of the head! Then Sidney starts throwing clubbing shots to her back to double her over more…and Sidney hooks the arms of Zoe, going for the Smokey Eye…

…

…but Zoe breaks free and Military Presses Sidney HIGH overhead…

"Sidney—oh-oh, Sidney with an opening! Sidney—NEVER MIIIIIND…" Jeremy whines as he saw Zoe counter out.

"THERE IS NO STOPPING THE WRECKING MACHINE KNOWN AS THE ANGRY HITWOMAN OF THE REVOLUTION!" Cris proclaims.

…

…

…and Zoe TOSSES Sidney up…RIGHT into a knee to the face!

"OHHHH! THAT KNEE! THAT LETHAL WEAPON OF A KNEE!" Al shouted.

"ALMOST LIKE A GORILLA PRESS TAKE A NAP…!" Jonathan called.

Sidney is already OUT on her feet, and Zoe just adds more to the assault by immediately hooking her head and DROPPING her…

…with a Wrist-Clutch OUCH Effect! And from here…as she stands up with Sidney prone, she has a hold of her right arm while over Sidney's back. Zoe steps over Sidney…keeps hold of the arm…

…stands to Sidney's opposite side, taking the wrist of the twin with BOTH hands…

"What more? WHAT MORE could be following the OUCH Effect here?!" Al asks.

…

…

…

…

…**as Zoe Payne SHEERDROPS herself BACKWARD and SNAPS Sidney's arm in the opposite direction, and the shoulder visibly and audibly POPS!**

"**AAAAAAH! ****OH GOD! ****OH JESUS! JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY! HER ARM! HER ARM AND SHOULDER!**" Jonathan shrieks.

"**CRAP,**** I HEARD IT! I**** FREAKING**** HEARD THE SNAP!**" Jeremy shouts in horror.

**Zoe TUGS on the arm even MORE, the crowd gasping in utter revulsion…and the SSX Demon makes matters even MORE painful by controlling Sidney's hand and wrist…**

…

…_**grabbing it and BENDING the hand backward against the arm…and then taking all of Sidney's fingers and bending THOSE backward against the hand! The ENTIRE LIMB of Sidney Webber is becoming a cracked, catawampus MESS!**_

"**AND NOW HER HAND! AND NOW HER FINGERS! SIDNEY'S NOT GONNA HAVE ANYTHING LEFT AS FAR AS USING THAT ARM!**" Al exclaims.

"**PAYNE, PAYNE, AND MORE PAYNE! IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE!**" Cris yells.

Zoe stands…

…

…picks up Sidney with her and HURLS her into the steel ring post destroyed arm-first! Then the livid lady rolls out of the ring…grabbing Inez by the hair on the way out and taking her to the outside with her…

"And now turning her attentions to one-half of the Cyber Girls—Zoe, COME ON! Show some COMPASSION! These girls had NOTHING TO DO with _Pride &amp; Glory_!" Jonathan pleads.

"These girls were probably CHEERING at _Pride &amp; Glory _when Reggie Rocket SCREWED her! Don't tell me they had nothing to do with it—they took PRIDE! And now, ZOE'S taking pride in THIS!" Cris asserts.

"I don't know if it's PRIDE so much as it is just VIOLENCE!" Al says…

…

…as after a flurry of Muay Thai Clinch Knees, Zoe Payne backs up…

…

…

…**and with Inez leaning against the steel ring post, Zoe BLASTS her with a Running Knee Trembler that SANDWICHES her temple into the post!**

"**OHHHHHH! GOOD GOD! ZOE, YOU'RE GONNA GIVE THE YOUNG WOMAN A CONCUSSION, FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!**" Jonathan screams.

"**SHE ALREADY SPLIT HER HEAD OPEN—LOOK AT THE SIDE OF INEZ'S SKULL! IT'S A RIVER! IT'S A DAMN RIVER OF BLOOD COMING DOWN!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**AND YOU'RE PROUD OF THIS?!**" Al asked an applauding Cris incredulously.

"**HEY, ZOE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE LIVID AND TAKE IT OUT ON WHAT SHE PLEASES! BESIDES, ARE YOU GONNA TELL HER OTHERWISE TO HER FACE?! NO?! DIDN'T THINK SO!**" Cris argues.

Inez's head is resting against the post, the Cyber Girl barely moving…

…

…

…

…**and Zoe Payne punts Inez's head into the ring post, the same side of her head PINGING right against it!**

"**DISGUSTING! BRUTAL! SICKENING AND INHUMAN! THE DESTRUCTION FROM ZOE PAYNE!**" Al exclaims…

…as Zoe picks Inez up…puts her in a Fireman's Carry, lifeless as she is…

…

…

…

…and…EVADES a Plancha from Jackie LeRange, who was trying to save her partner, but can't prevent Inez from Taking a Nap!

"Jackie trying to save her partner, but Zoe got out of the way! And Inez DOES get the Take a Nap! Despite Jackie's best efforts…!" Al calls.

Jackie comes up clutching her stomach…

…

…and Zoe Payne just RUNS right into her, swoops her up…

…

…_**speeds halfway across ringside and SLAMS her back-first THROUGH the security wall like a bullet train, BREAKING IT DOWN!**_

"**OH NOOOOOOOOOO! JACKIE!**" Jeremy shouts. "**RIGHT THROUGH THE FREAKING BARRICADE! JACKIE MAY HAVE BROKEN RIBS!**"

"**OR HOW ABOUT BROKEN EVERYTHING?! HOW'S THAT SOUND?!**" Cris pipes in.

Zoe gets up and lets out a RAGE-FILLED SCREAM that can be heard in the next county! She looks down at the writhing Jackie…pulls her off of the barricade rubble…

…

…and takes the broken-down wall…and proceeds to RIP OFF the padding from it, leaving nothing but the METAL portion of the wall itself on the ground. With the metal exposed, Zoe pulls Jackie up by her hair…

"That barricade's been RIPPED APART by Payne—Jackie's absolutely DEFENSELESS in the condition she's in after being sent right THROUGH IT…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…and Zoe Thrust Spinebusters Jackie HARD onto the metal of the barricade!

"AND IF JACKIE'S RIBS WEREN'T CRACKED BEFORE, THEY ARE DAMN NEAR REDUCED TO SMITHEREENS NOW! ALL DUE TO THE RAGING RAMPAGE OF THE SSX VETERAN! COME ON, DAMN IT!" Jonathan shouts.

"ALL DUE TO THE ROBBERY FROM THE SSX VETERAN!" Cris asserts.

Zoe scowls at the downed LeRange, almost as though she were making sure that Jackie was not going to move again…and her breathing pattern is an indication that the answer to that is no, for Jackie is down and OUT…

…

…and meanwhile…on the big screen, one can see the locker room…of Reggie Rocket…

…which has a forklift parked directly in front of the door! With that in place, the Rocket Girl seems to be TRAPPED inside…

…

…as does Annie Frazier, whose locker room door also has a forklift parked in front of it!

"H-hey, HEY! Look up there! LOOK!" Jeremy points. "Are those Reggie and Annie's locker rooms?! Because if they are, well, I don't think they're getting out anytime soon!"

"FORKLIFTS in front of Reggie and Annie's locker rooms—who the heck out THOSE there?!" Al inquired angrily.

"Well, whoever did, whether it was Zoe herself or The END, just made it OPEN SEASON out here, and no one's got a prayer!" Jonathan says…

…

…

…as Zoe turns her head in the direction of Ashley Webber, who is starting to crawl her way at ringside.

…

Zoe walks over to the Backyard Kid…and as Ashley sees Zoe coming closer, she starts trying to crawl away from Payne, scooting backwards…

"Ashley may or may not be aware of what's transpired in full against the Cyber Girls and her sister, but she knows enough to realize that she's FAR FROM SAFE HERE…" Jonathan speaks.

…

…but Zoe bursts into action and grabs Ashley by the head, yanks her up…and puts her into a Fireman's Carry! Zoe holds Ashley on her shoulders…

"Not quick enough, Ash!" Jeremy says in grief.

"NOBODY gets to be safe—ABSOLUTELY NOBODY!" Cris affirms.

…

…and Zoe takes Ashley towards the near right steel ring post…

…

…

…

…and she spins Ashley out for an F-5 that sends Ashley's leg SMASHING into the steel post!

"OH NO, OH NO, OH NO—OH NOOOOOO! DID YOU SEE THAT ONE?! SPINNING HER INTO THE POST, AND THAT LEG OF HERS JUST COLLIDED FLUSH LIKE A TOILET!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And there may be a Golden Gopher someplace who got a kick out of that," Cris quips.

Ashley screams in vicious pain, her leg absolutely killing her after hitting the post…

…

…but Zoe isn't done, as ten seconds later she picks up the Webber Twin AGAIN…

"NONONO, NOT ANOTHER TIME! NOT ANOTHER TIME, NOT ANOTHER TIME!" Jeremy pleads.

"SOME THINGS ARE JUST NOT MEANT TO BE DONE TWICE—ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Jonathan shouts.

"NOT TO OUR HITWOMAN! NOT TO ZOE PAYNE!" Cris yells defensively.

…

…

…and Zoe F-5s Ashley into the post leg-first AGAIN, and the _CLANG _of Webber's limb against the steel is audible throughout the building!

"A SECOND TIME INTO THE RING POST! ASHLEY'S LEG MUST BE BRUISED AT BEST AND HAVE A FRACTURE OR A TEAR AT WORST!" Al exclaims as Ashley cries out in pain on the floor, both hands nursing that leg of hers.

Zoe Payne sees Ashley wailing at her feet, clutching her right leg…

…and all Zoe truly was looking at…was a Backyard blonde girl who had crossed the wrong side of her…in other words, someone who may as well had been Annie Frazier…and with the thought of Annie…came the thought of Reggie…

…

…

…

…and so Zoe grabbed Ashley's leg…

"…Zoe absolutely DECIMATING and DEMOLISHING all there is—oh no, NOT MORE! NOT MORE!" Al cries. "HOW CAN THERE POSSIBLY BE MORE?!"

"_P&amp;G _WENT BEYOND ZOE GETTING SCREWED OUT OF ANOTHER OPPORTUNITY—BEYOND EVEN THAT! THAT WAS THE FINAL STRAW, THE LAST TOLERANCE IN A LITANY OF PILFERINGS, AND NOW ZOE PAYNE'S NOT GONNA SHOW ANY REMORSE FOR ANY DAMN PERSON OR SOUL RIGHT NOW! NOT AFTER THAT! NOT AFTER THAT!" Cris hollers. "THANK REGGIE AND ANNIE FOR ALL THAT WE'RE WITNESSING!"

…

…

…and Zoe puts Ashley in a Kneebar submission on the floor! Zoe rips at the leg of the Webber Twin, tweaking and twisting the foot as much as only she can, being the submission wizard/witch that she is…

…and all Ashley can do is whimper…and then SCREECH…

…

…

…

…_**as Zoe BENDS Ashley's ENTIRE LEG off to its side, COMPLETELY sending it askew in her grasp, turning the whole leg AND her foot the wrong way!**_

"**SHE'S TEARING HER LEG! SHE'S TEARING THE FREAKING LEG—NO!**" Jeremy shouts.

"**GOOD GOLLY, ASHLEY'S ENTIRE LEG IS GETTING TURNED AGAINST ITSELF! AAAAAAH—I CAN BARELY WATCH THIS! IT'S THE HUMAN ANATOMY GONE HORRIFICALLY WRONG!**" Al exclaims, shielding his eyes from this.

By the time Zoe lets go, Ashley is left with what appears to be two left feet and two left legs from the way her limb is utterly mangled and torn apart! Ashley can't stand; all she can do is sob in agony…

…

…

…

…as Zoe Payne grabs her and CHUCKS her over Al and Cris's announce table right into the NBC tandem's laps!

"OH—!" Al is cut off by the sound of Ashley Webber colliding with him and concrete below!

"OH MAN—AL!" Jeremy gasps. "AL—IS HE ALRIGHT?!"

"…CRIS GOT NAILED WITH HER TOO ON THAT!" Jonathan brings up.

"…Yeah, I DID…" Cris brushes himself off as he picks himself up from the floor where he stumbled earlier. "I've gotta check on my colleague—MY GOODNESS…taking a moment to just…take all of this in, this entire scene has been completely hija—OH SHITAAAAAHHH!"

_**Zoe Payne COMMANDEERS and TIPS OVER the entire announce table, using it to bash and bury Al Michaels, Cris Collinsworth, and Ashley Webber underneath it!**_

"_**OH PARMESAN! GUUUUYS!**_" Jeremy gasps…as he takes a step backward.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?! …AL, CRIS AND ASHLEY, ONE OF THEM EVEN BEING RR—**_"

"JON, WE'VE GOTTA MOVE, BRO…" Jeremy cuts his brother off as he guides the Gemini Genius away from their neighbors and the tipped table to get out of this war zone Zoe has created, because they don't want to be next… Jeremy would have been braver had he not been recently concussed in a certain PPV main event…and, well…subsequent events…

…and others are beginning to get the message, as ring announcer Blader DJ and timekeeper Mickey MacElroy are hopping the barricade out of their area and getting the hell out of dodge…

…

…but in Mickey's panic, he accidentally rubs his shoulder against Payne's as he tries to flee…

…and Zoe, almost instantaneously, spins around and grabs Mickey MacElroy's right arm, holding him in a Standing Kimura Lock and running him back-first into the ring post before **TWISTING his arm backward, sending it the wrong way in the Kimura before tossing him, broken arm and all, straight into the fallen announce table's underside, almost making the table concave on itself!** Mickey MacElroy lies whimpering on the floor, an innocent man who was in the wrong place at the VERY wrong time…

…and Zoe Payne sneers at him while the Xcel Energy Center crowd is VOLUBLE in their response, some of them loudly cheering in empathy…and others booing this assault madly on civilians and outer folk. Either way…the damage was DONE…Zoe did not care…

…

…

…and as she ambles from ringside and heads toward the back…something catches her eye that makes her, if it were even possible, even ANGRIER…

…

…

…as Vicki Kawaguchi was MOVING. The Backyard Otaku was scratching with her hands to get out of Zoe's sight, even trying to take herself off to the side and off of the stage to save what she has left of herself…

…

…

…but Zoe steps on the foot of Vicki, stopping her attempt to escape…and Vicki flails wildly, trying her best to get away…

…

…

…

…but it's no use as Zoe grabs Vicki and locks in the Payne-Killer! Zoe YELLS at the top of her lungs as she contorts Vicki's body like an accordion in her grasp with the Payne-Killer submission maneuver, using the Leg-Trap Double Chickenwing variant first for twenty seconds…

…

…

…before transferring it into a Leg-Trap Camel Clutch, _which causes Vicki's head to touch the soles of her feet!_ Zoe doesn't even THINK of letting up, the sounds of Vicki screaming and her own screaming melodizing with the sound of Vicki's body being torn asunder! It takes a full minute before Zoe FINALLY lets go of the submission, leaving Vicki a motionless mess…

…

…and as Zoe Payne SEETHES, Bella Swan comes out onto the stage beside Zoe, looking at the wreckage around the arena, and looking at her stable leader…

…and she puts a hand on Zoe's shoulder—and Zoe, without even looking behind her, just snatches the hand and pulls Bella up into a Fireman's Carry!

…

Bella kicks her feet frantically in an attempt to get out of Zoe's clutches, taken COMPLETELY off-guard as the crowd is GASPING from this action…

…

…

…and Lucy van Pelt runs onto the stage, pulls Bella off of Zoe's shoulders, and tries to settle Zoe down…

…and Zoe comes within INCHES of Spinning Back Fisting Lucy in the face, but Lucy is able to duck at the VERY last second, and she screams, "STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" She puts her hands up and exclaims, "IT'S ME, IT'S ME! THIS IS LUCY! AND THAT WAS BELLA! THAT WAS BELLA YOU WERE HOLDING!"

Zoe is STILL HOT…so Lucy grabs her by the ears, pulls her head down and actually pulls her eyelids down to widen her eyes to show the SSX Demon the truth. "SEE? SEE? BELLA. BEL-LA," Lucy enunciates this to Zoe like a human communicating to a different species, like a monster of some kind for the first time, or someone speaking a different language…trying to get through to the pissed-off Zoe…who eventually comes to her senses. Bella is on her posterior looking up at Zoe with her own mouth agape…realizing how close Zoe was to driving a knee into her skull…

…

…and Lucy helps Bella up from the ground, whispering to the vampiress, "Did you know she was going to be like THIS?"

"…To a point…" Bella replies. "I guess not an accurate enough point…"

Lucy and Bella both regroup together, catching their collective bearings with Zoe…

…

…**who PUNCHES the Minitron on the stage, causing the lights on the grid to BLACK OUT upon contact with an EXPLOSION!**

Lucy flinches from the shot, looking at her own fist and then back at Zoe, almost like a comparing and contrasting deal in her head… She would have been impressed with Zoe if it wasn't for her nearly trying to take her head off a half-minute ago…

Zoe breathes heavily and marches off of the stage to the back, motioning with a crick in her neck for Lucy and Bella to follow along…which they are about to do, but not before Bella stops Lucy from immediately following her…letting Zoe take some extra steps ahead of them…before THEN letting the two of them proceed and follow, wisely giving Zoe space.

…

And meanwhile…Vicki is down, not moving…Inez is unconscious…Jackie is immobile…Sidney is cataleptic with her destroyed arm…her sister Ashley couldn't have moved even if she wanted to with her leg, and with the table still on top of her…

Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth are still down, neither one of them making a sound since the table was thrust upon them…

Mickey MacElroy the timekeeper is gasping and cringing with his own arm completely wrecked…

There is a broken barricade, a tipped table, a now on-the-fritz Minitron, and bodies strewn EVERYWHERE at ringside…and the oncoming EMTs have a LOT of work to do, bringing several personnel and stretchers onto the scene. Blader DJ comes out of hiding slowly… The Ellis Twins peer from behind the other side of the security wall, both of them trying to fathom everything that just occurred while attempting to readjust their headsets…

Medical staff work together to push the tipped announce table away so they can attend to Al, Cris, and Ashley…others are working to put Sidney in a sling, and Jackie and Inez on stretchers… The entire arena is in a state of SHOCK right now, the scope of this violence setting in…as it became quite clear why Zoe Payne was the "Delta" of The END…"D" for "Destruction"…

* * *

There was a reason why Zoe Payne kept herself in her own space for so long until that night: she was in full-on ROARING RAMPAGE mode, and anyone who was in her vision, friend or foe, was at risk if they weren't smart about it. In the span of minutes, two announcers, a timekeeper, and five wrestlers were casualties of vengeance, and Commissioner Gordon, having seen all of it, was in even LESS of a mood to deal with this than usual. She had been acquainted with Zoe's hijacking acts of violence before, particularly in the weeks leading to _Nevermore_, but Emmy was the sole reason why Zoe wasn't suspended many times over during that saga. However, with his state of mind dampened even MORE than then (for reasons that will be expounded upon later), his action was swift: suspension of the RR Hitwoman for two weeks. Gordon delivered this news to Payne personally, although the _SSX _character's manner was one of a woman who was FAR FROM DONE, because now with the collateral damage accounted for, she still had plans of revenge PERSONALLY on Reggie and Annie (whom, it was later revealed, ZOE had trapped in their own locker rooms with those abovementioned forklifts)…and Zoe just GLARED a crater through the man who was suspending her…and it looked as though she had intentions of violence upon HIM too…and she would have likely acted upon them had it not been for Lucy holding Zoe's arms behind her and Bella whispering something in Zoe's ear. No one knew what was being said in that moment, what was communicated…but whatever it was turned out to be enough for Zoe to silently, albeit with a churning spirit, acquiesce and leave the building, on HER terms. Commissioner Gordon was ALMOST done with this situation…

…but a FURIOUS Reggie Rocket and distressed and agitated Annie Frazier showed him otherwise. Reggie asserted that SOMETHING needed to be done about Zoe Payne and the entirety of The END, and if he wasn't going to handle it, SHE was…while Annie was deeply concerned about her Backyard friends who got assaulted and stretchered out. Reggie expressed her heavy distaste over Zoe handing a Title shot to Lucy van Pelt and that just being perfectly okay to the Commissioner, who explained himself by saying that he just wanted Gwen Tennyson to be the EX-CCW Females Champion and would traverse whatever length necessary and proper to see that through. Of course, Reggie disagreed with Gordon's "necessary and proper", and affirmed that The END were capable of the same if not WORSE damage—as evidenced by Zoe's actions that evening. Gordon heard Reggie's assertions…and booked a match that would hopefully assuage the Rocket Girl, because it lent her the same opportunity that was lent to Zoe Payne and The END last week: since Zoe was suspended and out of the building, that left Bella Swan and Lucy van Pelt…and so the two of them would wrestle Reggie Rocket and Annie Frazier in a Tag Team Match. If Reggie and Annie won, then either one of them could be in the Females Championship Match at _Regal Rumble_—to counteract with The END's representative in van Pelt. Reggie was still heated, but she approved of this solution.

Annie approved too, but then she asked Gordon one last question (which caused Gordon to sigh exasperatedly from having to handle MORE of this): where were Sidney, Ashley and Vicki now? Gordon blinked, not expecting THAT question…then told Annie they were heading straight for United Hospital, which was three minutes away. Annie then turned to Reggie and asked her if she could go check on her friends. Reggie brought up the fact that they had a match Annie needed to be in, but Annie insisted, really concerned for the condition of the Webbers and Vicki. Since the hospital was so close, she had the time…and she told Reggie she would be back before the match with Lucy and Bella. Reggie exhaled, and gave Annie her blessing, much to the nature girl's content. So off Annie went to visit her fellow Backyard Girls…

…

…

…but as time got on, Reggie grew anxious, having not seen Annie back yet. She thought Annie was just going to check on her friends and then return, but she realized her folly almost immediately with that thought: this was Annie Frazier, and when she cared, she CARED, so it may have been a while before Annie came back.

…

…

…

But then mere moments before the match was set to take place, there was STILL no sign of Annie Frazier. Reggie tried to call her cellphone, but got no answer. She would have tried a carrier pigeon for the hell of it, but there were no such birds around for quite an expanse. And so when it came time for the Tag Team Match…per CCW XM Zero Kazama's declaration, Reggie Rocket found herself having to go it alone—or at least BEGIN the match alone. (And this was a declaration Zero was all too happy to make, seeing as how Reggie lost at _Pride &amp; Glory _herself AND caused ZOE to not win either, meaning she put shame upon CCW and caused them to lose TWICE that night, IN SUBSEQUENT MATCHES, no less.)

And that did NOT bode well for the Queen of Extreme, who, even with The END members having to tag in and out, found herself on the defensive early. Lucy wore Reggie down with body blows and a Rib Breaker, and Bella's maneuvers such as a Sliding European Uppercut to the back of Reggie's head and a Super Hangman's Neckbreaker did even more damage…but somehow Reggie managed to stay alive…and when Bella attempted a Beautiful Nightmare, Reggie charged at her and pushed her off of the ropes to the apron…before executing a Slingshot DDT from inside the ring and onto the apron, spiking Bella's skull there! That gave Reggie come time and allowed her to get more offense via a Springboard Backflip Back Elbow Smash to the face! Reggie got up at ringside and anticipated Lucy with a Back Body Drop into the steel ring steps! Slowly Reggie mounted a comeback, having to deal with Bella and Lucy all on her own…and helping herself do so by Exploder Suplexing Bella OVER the security barricade into the crowd, taking her out of the equation to focus on the veteran van Pelt…for the moment…

* * *

_Lucy goes for a Stump Piledriver…_

…

…

…_but Reggie pops up, picks Lucy up in a Fireman's Carry and drops her with a Death Valley Driver!_

"_Piledriver avoided—DVD!" Jeremy calls. "Death Valley Driver—Reggie might do this!"_

"_Lucy's down, and Reggie's thinking big finish! Does she have enough to pull it off?!" Jonathan inquires._

_Reggie is on the top rope…_

…

…

…

…_and her concentration is broken by the sound of ambulance sirens!_

"_She's—whoa…!" Jonathan covers his ears. "Yikes, that is LOUD…!"_

"_You're telling me, bro—where is that COMING FROM?" Jeremy wonders._

"_REGGIE'S wondering too…" Jonathan says._

_Reggie is looking around, as are the fans…_

…

…

…_and they all get a glimpse of an ambulance on the big screen…shown SPEEDING around in a parking lot!_

"_THERE'S the source of the sirens—that ambulance!" Jonathan points. "And from the looks of things, it's in quite a hurry! Why are WE seeing this, however?" Then the Gemini Genius takes a closer look. "…Is that one of the ambulances from the hospital—UNITED Hospital?"_

"…_If it IS, that might be someone Reggie's been trying to get in contact with all night since said individual left!" Jeremy hypothesizes._

"_You mean Annie Frazier?!" Jonathan raises an eyebrow._

"_The one and only lesbian herself!" Jeremy says._

"_But isn't she too YOUNG to drive?" Jonathan asks, not necessarily NEEDING an answer._

_The ambulance continues to burn rubber in the unidentifiable parking lot…_

…

…_before suddenly stopping…_

…

…_ZOOMING in reverse…_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT THE…?" Jonathan watches._

…

…

…

…

…

…_and SMASHES rear doors-first into the wall of a concrete-built complex!_

"_OH GEEZ!" Jeremy winces. "HEY! There are parking spots for several feet over there! What the hell?!"_

"_What is GOING ON here?!" Jonathan queries._

_The ambulance moves away from the wall…_

…

…

…

…

…_before BACKING INTO IT at high speed AGAIN!_

"_OH MY GOD!" Jonathan shouts. "…OKAY, EITHER THIS DRIVER HAS THE SEVEREST DOSE OF CATARACTS, OR THIS IS ON PURPOSE! WHICH IS IT?!"_

"_Well, it'd make sense to be Frazier at THIS point, considering the reckless driving nature of it from a girl without a license!" Jeremy says._

"_Wait, is that even OUR parking lot? Where IS that ambulance right now?" Jonathan wonders. "That doesn't even look like the Xcel Center she's in front of…!"_

_Reggie remains on the top rope, stumped by what she's watching, mouthing, "The hell is this?" She shakes her head, starting to wonder if any of this concerns her…and doubting that._

"_Reggie's perplexed by all of this…" Jonathan says._

"_Hm? Oh YEAH—HEYHEYHEYHEY, HOLD ON, I JUST REALIZED WE STILL HAVE A MATCH…!" Jeremy exclaims…_

…_as Bella Swan PUSHES Reggie off of the top rope she was still perched upon…_

…

…_and a standing Lucy van Pelt DECKS her out of the air with a Birchwood Bullhammer!_

"_YES WE DO! AND REGGIE JUST ATE A BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMER FROM LUCY!" Jonathan calls._

_Lucy covers Reggie: 1…_

_2…_

…

…

…

…

…

…_3!_

"_And JUST LIKE THAT, Bella and Lucy are victorious!" Jeremy says._

"_SLAMMING THE PROVERBIAL TITLE MATCH DOOR SHUT FOR REGGIE AND ABSENT ANNIE!" Jonathan shouts._

"_Here are your winners, representing The END, the team of Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan!" Blader DJ announces, making sure it's up to standards because he doesn't want any part of END wrath tonight._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Bella and Lucy take in their victory at the stage, leaving Reggie writhing in the middle of the ring…_

"_Imagine what we could have seen, however, if Annie had actually BEEN HERE tonight," Jeremy says. "I guess Reggie was right to have been so apprehensive to let her go out earlier tonight…"_

"_Reggie was left to her own devices—hang on a second; that AMBULANCE…!" Jonathan points to the big screen, which is still displaying the ambulance in the parking lot._

"_What about it?" Jeremy raises a brow. "Oh…?"_

_The ambulance pushes forward…_

…

…_and hits the wall AGAIN…_

"_OHHHHH!" Jeremy gasps. "AGAIN?! REALLY?!"_

…

…_and AGAIN…_

…

…

…_and AGAIN!_

"_IS SHE TRYING TO GET IN THERE?! BECAUSE THERE'S A DOOR RIGHT IN THE FRONT! I'M SURE OF IT! IT'S RIGHT OVER THERE—YOU JUST WALK TO IT AND OPEN IT! THERE'S NO NEED FOR A BATTERING RAM; SECURITY CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THAT TIGHT!" Jeremy hollers._

"_I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THIS IS TAKING PLACE!" Jonathan exclaims._

_The doors of the ambulance are now SEVERELY dented and folded from the multitude of high-impact collisions…_

…

…

…

…

…

…_but the driver is unfinished…_

…

…

…

…

…_as the ambulance moves away from the wall, adjusts direction…_

…

…

…

…_and goes BASHING into the side of an idle truck, causing a smattering of sparks and flame to emanate from underneath as vehicle hits vehicle!_

"_MIYAN KUKA AND AKARA, WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Jeremy exclaims. "THIS AMBULANCE HAS JUST DAMAGED A WALL, NOW A TRUCK, AND MOST SPECIFICALLY ITSELF!"_

_The confused fans are wondering the exact same thing themselves, and with Reggie stirring on the canvas holding her head, she's watching the big screen from her side as well…_

…

…

…_and the ambulance moves away from the truck, which now ALSO has a sizeable metal dent in its side—though it is NOTHING compared to the back doors of the ambulance merely hanging on by a thread. Suddenly, the ambulance's driver door opens…_

…

…

…

…

…_and ZOE PAYNE comes out of it!_

"_WELL, THAT'S SURE AS HELL NOT FRAZIER!" Jeremy says._

"_ZOE! ZOE PAYNE!" Jonathan shouts. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?! I THOUGHT SHE HAD LEFT THE PREMISES FOR THE NIGHT! SHE'S SUSPENDED!" Jonathan hollers._

"_WHAT'S SHE DOING WITH AN AMBULANCE?!" Jeremy yells._

_Zoe, emotionless in her visage, walks over to the back of the ambulance…_

…

…_opens the doors—which practically fall right off of their hinges upon touch…_

…

…

…

…

…

…and a limp, tattered, insentient Annie Frazier is withdrawn from the back of the ambulance and onto the cold ground!

"_Oh my G—! …Th—…! THAT'S Annie Frazier!" Jeremy says amongst gasps. "She was in that ambulance—the ambulance Zoe just turned to scrap metal with her bumper derby out there!"_

"_THAT WAS A HUMAN BEING IN THERE THAT WHOLE TIME! CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT THE DAMAGE DONE TO _HER _IS?! FORGET THE WALL! FORGET THE TRUCK! THOSE ARE INANIMATE AND FIXABLE! WHAT ABOUT HER, DAMN IT?!" Jonathan yells. "AND NOW IT BECOMES APPARENT – ANNIE WASN'T DAWDLING! SHE WASN'T TOO CAUGHT UP WITH HER FRIENDS! SHE WAS TOO CAUGHT UP WITH ZOE PAYNE!"_

"_AND SINCE ANNIE WASN'T ON THE ARENA GROUNDS, IT GAVE ZOE CARTE BLANCHE TO JUST GO AFTER HER!" Jeremy says. "AND IF YOU'RE ZOE OR THE END, YOU'RE THINKING THAT'S JUST BRILLIANT!"_

"_BUT IT'S NOT BRILLIANT! IT'S INHUMANITY!" Jonathan cries. "SOMEONE'S GOTTA HELP HER—WHERE EVEN ARE THEY RIGHT NOW?! BECAUSE THEY _AREN'T_ BY THE ARENA! ZOE KNEW TO KEEP AWAY DUE TO HER SUSPENSION YET STILL GET WHAT SHE WANTED!"_

_A still-hurting but now LIVID Reggie Rocket's eyes WIDEN as she sees this and screams, "WHAT THE SH*T?! FRAIZ! FRAIZ!" She GROWLS and GLOWERS at the screen, simmering at the sight of Zoe standing over Annie not saying a word. Reggie got to her knees and yelled, "G*DDAMN IT, I'M GONNA WRECK YOUR ASS FOR THIS! YOU ARE MURK'D RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA SHOVE A RIPTIDE UP YOUR ASS, YOU BITCH!"_

"_AND REGGIE'S REALIZING WHY SHE'S BEEN WITHOUT A PARTNER ALL THIS TIME!" Jonathan says._

"_SHE MUST'VE BEEN CUSSING OUT ANNIE ALL THIS TIME BEFORE, YET LITTLE DID SHE OR ANY OF US KNOW, THIS IS WHAT WAS GOING ON!" Jeremy exclaimed._

_Reggie whacks the ropes with her fists, teeth grinding in rage over seeing what Zoe has done to Annie, which is even more incensing than losing the match, walking around the ring and mulling over the entirety of these occurrences…_

…

…_and she turns around in mid-walk-around and eats a Birchwood Bullhammer from Lucy van Pelt, which knocks her out upon the blast!_

"_OH, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! LUCY RETURNED TO THE RING WHILE REGGIE HAD HER BACK TURNED!" Jeremy shouted._

"_AND THE POINT BEHIND THAT WAS WHAT?!" Jonathan growls. "WHAT, PRAY TELL, WAS THE POINT OF THAT?! THEY WON THE DAMN HANDICAP—oh, my apologies, 'TAG TEAM Match'—AND THEN LUCY UP AND DOES THAT?!"_

_Lucy grabs Reggie by the hair, showing the Rocket Girl's closed eyes and completely cataleptic look, pointing to it and shouting determinedly, "TAKE A GOOD LOOK, GWEN! TAKE A GOOD, LONG LOOK! BECAUSE _THIS _IS YOUR FUTURE!" Lucy then points to her waist and adds, "AND THIS…IS YOUR TITLE'S FUTURE…" before releasing Reggie and leaving her motionless in the ring…_

…_just as Zoe was leaving Annie motionless in the unknown parking lot…_

…_and as Lucy stands at the stage again, Bella raises her hand as well as her own, nodding in approval of what has played out, the crowd giving a mostly negative reaction to it all—though they are more than receptive to Lucy's declaration to become Females Champion, considering._

"_More than just a victory, more than just a beating…but a MESSAGE…" Jonathan murmurs. "A damn message… And looking at it…I hope Gwen DID take a good long look…but damn it, that was STILL HEINOUS AND UNCALLED FOR!"_

"_Gwen or WHOEVER the Champion is in 22 days…either way…" Jeremy speaks._

* * *

It took a while for Reggie Rocket to pick herself up afterwards…but when she did, it was with a superglue-adhesive SCOWL on her face, a hateful face that would not go away until The END was dealt with, one way or another. _XX 24_ saw the Rocket Girl take the ring and affirm that there was going to be a presence in the Females Championship Match that would keep The END and Lucy van Pelt in particular away from the Title…and that presence may as well be HER. She had watched the Females Division grow from a distance, and it wasn't until people like Zoe did what they did that Rocket felt the need to step in personally. But step in she did, and she did that to preserve the Division that she watched get built from scratch and take over the planet day by day…

…although to an interrupting Lucy van Pelt, Reggie's "stepping in" was less to preserve the Division and more to preserve her own career. Lucy said Reggie couldn't handle being mired underneath girls who did things in mere weeks that the Queen of Extreme couldn't do in YEARS. Lucy added that Reggie's bitterness grew even stronger when SHE came to _XX _and aligned with Zoe, because that meant there was one more girl for Reggie to be jealous over. Lucy noted that, in Reggie's entire career, she had never beaten Lucy and she had never beaten Zoe; the only member of The END that hadn't beaten her soundly one-on-one YET was Bella…and it was only a matter of time on that one if Reggie kept this up. Reggie, fired up already from what happened to Annie and herself the week before, and growing even MORE impassioned the longer Lucy talked, said that in truth, the spitting image of insecurity was right in front of her face, referring to the Fussbudget herself. Reggie referenced Lucy's second Birchwood Bullhammer to her after the match, a shot she needed to take not to send a message to the Females Champion…but rather to convince HERSELF that she could knock her out, keep her down, and kick her ass. If Lucy was as secure as she likes to claim to be, Reggie asserted, she'd come down to the ring and try to knock the Rocket Girl out right then and there with Reggie looking DIRECTLY AT IT. Reggie made it clear that she wanted a fight…

…but Bella shook her head and said that Lucy had a Females Championship Match to prepare for, and she had no time to deal with a foregone conclusion of a contest…but something about the idea of being the third member of The END to be undefeated against Reggie Rocket made her salivate. Reggie interpreted this as fighting words and challenged Bella Swan to a one-on-one match…and that was when CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama came down to the ring. The XM made an edict of his own: Reggie would go one-on-one with Bella…in what would be the LAST CHANCE for Reggie to earn a Females Championship Match opportunity at _Regal Rumble_. If Reggie won, she would get the match. If she lost, that would be the end of her bid, "and [she] can stop bothering us with your requests because you will be LOCKED OUT and that is FINAL." However…Zero added one last stipulation…and that was making the match NO HOLDS BARRED. Reggie smirked, as that was right up her alley…but Bella was unfazed; to her, this meant she'd get The END's BIGGEST singles victory over Reggie – one at Regina's own game.

When the match started, however, Bella learned that that would be an easier task said than done, as Rocket took control in the early going with the aids of her environment and weapons. Reggie ran along a security barricade like a tightrope and deliver a Running Seated Senton to a standing Bella that dropped her onto the base of steel steps; Reggie also hit a Spinning Heel Kick variation of a One-Woman Poetry in Motion off of another set of stairs…and linked that with a Drop Toe Hold right onto those same stairs. A Superplex from Reggie earned a near-fall and it looked like Reggie could have very well been on her way to victory…until Bella held the ropes to cause Reggie to flip onto nothing but her head with a Reggie-Tonic attempt! Bella hurried to the ring apron and picked up a kendo stick that was laid there…using said stick to perform a Slingshot Kendo Stick-Aided Neck Snap before initiating a kendo stick whipping to the Rocket Girl.

Bella kept control with a Kendo Stick-Aided Russian Leg Sweep, and then moved on to other weapons, most notably a steel chair which found Reggie's spine time and time again. Bella placed Reggie's skull in the chair at one point to perform a Diving Leg Drop that guillotined Reggie's head and throat into it! However, this only got a near-fall. Bella applied a Camel Clutch in the ropes, executes a Hangman's Neckbreaker in the ropes, and even Death Valley Drove Reggie's head into the middle turnbuckle in a corner—following it up almost IMMEDIATELY with a dose of Bella's Bite—but only got a near-fall. Bella looked to conclude things later on with a Swan Song onto a kenzan she pulled from under the ring…

…

…

…but Reggie escaped with a modified Arm Drag over her body…before picking up the kenzan from the canvas and hitting a Discus Kenzan-Aided Punch with it! It would not be the first time the spiky weapon was utilized in the match either, as Reggie mounted a comeback with more Kenzan-Aided Punches to Bella's face, each one more painful than the one preceding it! Reggie quickened the pace hugely, as she Arm Dragged Bella, Dropkicked her, Clotheslined her over the ropes and nailed a Suicide Dive! There was NO WAY Reggie was going to let Bella beat her tonight—NO WAY…but Bella was prepared to TAKE the win, to keep her out of The END's business once and for all…

* * *

_Reggie swings the chair at Bella's face, but Bella ducks it…_

…_leaps onto the middle rope…_

…

…

…

…_and Beautiful Nightmared the steel chair into Reggie's face!_

"_Reggie swinging for the fences—BUT BELLA SWAN KICKING FOR THE GOAL!" Jeremy quips._

"_BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE! THE BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE! And what a nightmare it would be for Reggie if this ended it!" Jonathan shouts._

_Bella covers Reggie: 1…_

_2…_

…

…

…

…

…_Reggie kicks out!_

"_CRAP!" Cris shouts. "HOW DID THAT NOT END IT?! I SAW HER FACE CRACK FROM THAT!"_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Bella goes for a DDT onto the steel chair…_

…

…

…_but Reggie twists Bella's arm, pulls Bella in…_

…_and…the Short-Arm Double-R Spinebuster is countered with a Sunset Flip! The referee counts the pin…_

…

…_but Bella deadlifts Reggie up as she kicks out…and Powerbombs her dead into the ropes, causing her to rebound…_

"_REBOUND BOMB, if I may call it—LOOK OUT NOW!" Jeremy calls._

…

…

…_into a Chokeslam from Bella!_

"_CHOKESLAM BY BELLA! DECEPTIVE STRENGTH THERE BY THE VAMPIRESS!" Al shouts._

"_BALLGAME!" Cris exclaims._

_Bella covers Reggie, hooking a leg: 1…_

_2…_

…

…

…

…_Reggie kicks out just in time!_

"_BUT NOT QUITE THE THREE!" Jeremy says. "It was VERY, VERY close though—you have to give it that!"_

"_A very much GAME Bella Swan taking it to the professed Queen of Extreme, and the question now may be if the killing instinct will be enough to see her through! What a win this would be for Bella Swan! What a win this would be for The END!" Jonathan says._

"_And what a DEVASTATING defeat it would be for Reggie!" Cris states the opposite view._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_There is now a pair of chairs standing in the ring…_

…_and a LADDER bridge between the two…_

…

…

…_and Bella is trying to Tombstone Piledrive Reggie onto the ladder!_

"_Bella thinking TOMBSTONE perhaps?!" Jeremy observes._

"_A MACABRE way to potentially bring this No Holds Barred contest to a conclusion…!" Al says._

"_I LIKE IT!" Cris proclaims._

_But Reggie squirms in Bella's clutches…_

…

…

…

…

…

…_and spins off of Bella…_

…

…_performing a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors off of the ladder bridge!_

"_ACK! I DON'T LIKE THAT!" Cris cries._

"_Reggie avoiding a possible demise there!" Al says._

_Bella gets to her feet, a tad on the dazed side from the Headscissors of Reggie…_

…

…

…

…

…_and she walks right into a Double R Spinebuster directly onto the ladder bridge by Reggie!_

"_SPINEBUSTER BY REGGIE!" Al exclaims._

"_ON THE LADDER!" Jeremy adds._

"_BELLA'S BACK BENDING ACROSS THE METAL RUNGS OF THE APPARATUS!" Jonathan shouts. _

_Reggie pulls Bella off of the ladder and pins her on the canvas, in position for a pin: 1…_

"_SET IT…"_

_2…_

"…_AND…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_2.89 Bella kicks out!_

"…_FORGET—NEVER MIND, WE'RE STILL GOING! BELLA'S STILL GOING!" Jeremy shouts._

"_GOOD FOR HER!" Cris grins. "GOOD FOR HER! BELLA'S NOT GONNA GO DOWN TO THIS WENCH!"_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Reggie Rocket is now climbing the set-up ladder, Bella Swan laying down on the canvas supine…_

"_This is MORE THAN FAMILIAR territory for Reggie Rocket—top of the ladder…!" Jeremy says._

"_And Bella's in the one place you DON'T want to be when Reggie Rocket's atop a ladder!" Jonathan says._

…

…

…

…_and—Reggie suddenly dives off of the ladder with a 450 Cross Body Block onto an outside-the-ring Lucy van Pelt!_

"_HEY, WHOOOOOOA!" Jeremy exclaims. "CHANGE OF PLANS!"_

"_REGGIE SAW LUCY COMING DOWN TO THE RING, AND THE ROCKET GIRL PREEMPTED HER!" Al shouts._

"_Lucy was just coming down here to root for Bella! What was __the need for her to JUMP to her?!" Cris protests._

"_Cris, if you think that Lucy was coming out here purely to root for Bella, you're inebriated!" Jeremy snaps._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Reggie climbs back up the ladder a second time…_

…

…

…

…

…_but Bella gets to her feet…_

…_pushes the ladder over…_

…

…

…

…_and Reggie's neck collides with the top rope as she falls off!_

"_OH NO OH NONONOOOO! BELLA GOT BACK UP!" Jeremy exclaims._

"_BELLA RECOVERED! THE TIME IT TOOK FOR REGGIE TO GET BACK INTO THE RING GAVE HER RECOVERY TIME!" Jonathan shouts._

_Reggie stumbles backwards…_

…

…

…

…

…_into a Swan Song onto an unfolded steel chair, BREAKING the chair seat with Reggie's skull and face!_

"_AND THERE'S A DAMN SWAN SONG! BELLA TAKING FULL ADVANTAGE!" Al shouts._

"_HAHA!" Cris smirks._

_Bella turns Reggie over and pins her: 1…_

"_CHECK…"_

_2…_

"…_AND…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_2.975 Reggie gets her shoulder up just in time!_

"…_MAT—WHAT?! NO! THAT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Cris exclaims. "BELLA HAD HER! BELLA FREAKING HAD HER!"_

"_APPARENTLY, SHE DIDN'T HAVE HER AS MUCH AS SHE THOUGHT!" Al shouts. "REGGIE ROCKET WITH THE SHOULDER UP IN THE NICK OF TIME!"_

_Bella runs both hands in her hands and frowns at this, trying to keep composed but visibly NOT HAPPY with the call!_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Bella has Reggie positioned on the top rope…and a TABLE behind her…_

…

…

…_and Swan appears to be going for a Super Inverted Samoan Drop…_

"_She puts Reggie through that table, and I don't care WHAT Reggie's the Queen of—she will NOT be kicking out and this match will be OVER!" Cris asserts._

…

…

…

…

…

…_but Reggie elbows out of Bella's clutches and lands on the ring apron instead. Bella and Reggie find themselves trading punches at one another, Bella with the high ground…_

…

…

…_and Bella manages to knock Reggie loopy…_

…

…

…

…_but Reggie grabs the kendo stick from earlier and WHACKS Swan in the top of the head!_

"_WHAM! WHAM BAM, THANK YOU MA'AM, PEANUT BUTTER AND JAM, GREEN EGGS AND HAM!" Jeremy exclaims. "THE KENDO STICK! CONVENIENTLY THERE FOR REGGIE!"_

"_AND RIGHT AT THE MOMENT IT MAY'VE BEEN MOST NEEDED!" Al calls._

_Reggie climbs back up the corner (after giving Bella TEN MORE kendo stick shots across her back)…_

…

…

…_steps over Bella's shoulders…trapping her arms…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and gives Bella a Super Reggie-Tonic through the table!_

"_REGGIE-TONIIIIIIIIC!" Al exclaims. "REGGIE-TONIC WITH A LARGE HEAPING OF WOOD TO GO WITH IT! THE TABLE'S BROKEN!"_

"_WILL IT BE?! CAN REGGIE DO IT?! A SPOT IN _REGAL RUMBLE_'S CCW FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AWAITS…!" Jonathan shouts._

_Reggie pins Bella: 1…_

_2…_

…

…

…

…

…

…_Lucy pries Reggie off of Bella and, swiftly, gives her a Stump Piledriver before Reggie can get the count of 3!_

"_OH COME ONNNNNN!" Jonathan screams. "FOR THE LOVE OF…! VAN PELT STICKING HER BIG FAT NOSE IN AFFAIRS YET AGAIN!"_

"_WHAT?! JON, YOU REMEMBER REGGIE DIVING ONTO HER FOR NO REASON, UNPROVOKED, RIGHT?! RIGHT?! WELL, CONSIDER THIS A RECEIPT FOR THAT!" Cris asserts._

"_OH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jeremy shouts. "NOT EVEN YOUR OWN COLON BUYS YOUR CRAP!"_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Lucy is stomping out Reggie Rocket, shouting at her, "YOU STUPID ANTIQUATED ANNOYANCE! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU, EMMY, ANNIE—YOU ALL RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME! WELL NOW IT'S TIME SOMEONE RUIN EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" Lucy takes steps backward…_

…

…_and she waves her arm about, measuring her fellow veteran…and the Birchwood Bullhammer is ready…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_("Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel plays)_

"_Lucy saying she's about to ruin everything, put Lucy into a stu—HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Al exclaims as the crowd goes from deafening boos to massive cheers!_

"_THAT'S THE MUSIC OF—"_

"_OH, DOOOOON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Cris cuts Jonathan off. "WE KNOW WHO IT BELONGS TO, AND WE ALSO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER LAST WEEK! SHE'S NOT EVEN CLEARED TO BE HERE! THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAN AUDIO SMOKE AND MIRRORS!"_

_Nevertheless, the crowd is standing…Lucy van Pelt is GROWLING…_

…

…

…

…

…

…_and a bandaged, taped-up, limping and stomach-favoring Annie Frazier comes to the stage!_

"_You were saying, Cris?!" Al speaks._

"…_OKAY, OKAY, SHE'S HERE! BUT LOOK AT HER! WHAT'S SHE GONNA DO HERE?!" Cris points._

"_Collinsworth SADLY has a point, because our little Granola Girl's hurting all over—you can see the bandages, the bruises; she's holding her stomach…all of that from bouncing around in that DEMOLISHED ambulance from Zoe Payne," Jeremy says._

_Lucy DARES Annie to try and stop her from taking Reggie's head off with the Bullhammer of hers…_

…

…

…_but Annie shakes her head…SMILING BRIGHTLY…_

…

…_and jerking her thumb to the back…_

"…_Can someone explain to me why she's SMILING?! She's being held together by tape, Lady Luck and I guess Mother Nature!" Cris says. "There's NO WAY she should even be STANDING STRAIGHT!"_

"_Wait, she's POINTING…motioning to the back…!" Al mentions._

…

…

…

…_and Annie tilts her head (only slightly, because her head won't turn the whole way)…looking behind her, as though expecting something…_

…

…

…

…

…_but…nothing…_

"…_Aaaaaaaand nothing's happening," Cris deadpans. "Does Annie know how to do anything other than waste important people's time?"_

"_What could Annie have been WAITING on…?" Jonathan raises his eyebrows._

"_Who cares?!" Cris replies. "Whatever it is, it's not here!"_

_Annie starts to look sheepish…and worried…covering her mouth in a mix of dismay and distress…looking back and forth again, hoping for…whatever she is expecting to materialize…to materialize…_

…

…

…

…

…_but still, nothing happens…nothing appears…Annie sighs…_

"_Annie STILL standing there, but…I think she may have either deceived or…false hope or…" Al's voice trails off._

"_I reiterate: WHO CARES?!" Cris uses his hands as a megaphone for this._

"_Evidently, ANNIE does, VERY MUCH," Jeremy points. "She looks utterly FLUSTERED over this…"_

…

…

…_while an uncaring Lucy just shrugs and says, "Well, that's nice. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna knock your friend's block off again. Okay? Okay! Thaaaanks!" And with that, Lucy turns around and charges…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and into a STO Backbreaker into a Complete Shot…**_

"_Lucy's just gonna go about her business—__**OH MY GOSH!**__" Al exclaims._

"_**WHAT THE F*CK?!**__" Cris gasps._

"_**LUCY GOT PLANTED INSTEAD—WAAAAAAAIT!**__" Jeremy hollers. "__**IS THAT…?!**__"_

…

…_**by AMY ROSE!**_

"_**SWEET TEA FROM POPEYE'S, WHICH MY AUTHOR WAS DRINKING AS HE WROTE THIS—IT'S AMY FRICKIN' ROOOOSE!**__" Jeremy hollers._

"_**AMY ROSE?!**__" Al is in SHOCK, as are the raucous fans! "__**HOLY HELL—THE SONIC HEROINE!**__"_

"_**AND FORMER UCA WOMEN'S CHAMPION! AND IN OTHER NEWS, I THINK THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN WHAT ANNIE WAS HOPING FOR!**__" Jonathan points to a now SMILING AGAIN Annie Frazier, who is jumping—well, hopping—okay, tiptoeing back and forth for joy right now because she's hurt…but Amy Rose is here!_

_Amy Rose looks around the North Little Rock crowd, who is in a FRENZY over this…and she points around the crowd, turning in a full circle to point to all sections…before looking over at Annie Frazier, pointing in HER direction, which only makes the EnvironMENTAList even giddier…_

…

…_and, meanwhile, Bella Swan gets up, moving over table wreckage…_

…_and SHE sees Amy Rose…_

"_BY GOD, AMY ROSE IS IN A CCW RING, AND THE LAST PERSON TO REALIZE IT MAY BE THE SECOND PERSON TO FEEL IT PERSONALLY!" Jonathan shouts. _

…

…

…

…_and Bella narrows her eyes…SNARLS at the pink hedgehog and throws a right…_

…

…_only for Amy to duck it and fire at Swan with punches of her own! Amy throws six fists right at Bella's skull, rocking her enough so Amy can hit the ropes and take Bella down with a Flying Lariat! Amy, a house of fire, Inverted Atomic Drops Bella and picks her up fluidly into a Fireman's Carry…_

…

…_and dropping her with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam! Amy points to a corner of the ring, climbs up to the middle rope, and again, motions to the cheering fans…_

"_LISTEN TO THIS PLACE!" Jeremy exclaims._

…

…

…

…_Bella gets up slowly…_

…

…

…_and Amy drops Bella with a Diving Leg Lariat!_

"_DIVING LEG LARIAT! PINK ATTACK! OUT OF THE WOMEN'S WRESTLING LEAGUE PLAYBOOKS!" Jonathan exclaims._

"_THIS IS RIDICULOUS—WHO LET HER IN HERE?! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! ZOE CAN'T BE HERE, BUT _SHE _CAN?!" Cris argues._

"_ZOE'S SUSPENDED; THAT'S WHY _SHE'S_ NOT HERE, BUT AMY ROSE…!" Al starts to explain._

"_YEAH, THINK OF A GOOD REASON WHY AMY ROSE IS HERE!" Cris shouts._

"_I can think of one!" Jeremy grins. "And it might have to do with why Annie's so hap—LOOK-LOOK OUT!"_

_As Amy gets up, about to flash a smile, Lucy van Pelt, back on her feet, clubs Amy Rose from behind! Lucy knocks Amy down with the Double Sledge from behind and starts to punch at the back of her head to knock her for a total loop! Lucy pulls at her hair, backing away from Amy after laying in a mass of shots at her, sick of all of these intrusions, these ruinations…_

…

…

…

…_and Lucy waits for Amy to stand, pointing to her arm with which she intends to crack Amy's skull if need be…_

…

…

…_Amy stands…_

"_Amy's about to regret being here!" Cris asserts._

…

…

…_Lucy is about to throw the Bullhammer when Reggie Rocket throws a steel chair right at the side of Lucy's face!_

"_HEY!" Cris gasps._

"_REGGIE!" Al exclaims. "THE ECW ALUMNA USING THE CHAIR TO INTERCEPT THE BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMER!"_

"_YOU COULD CALL IT RETURNING THE FAVOR FOR THE PIKO PIKO COMBO INTERCEPTING IT WHEN IT WAS HEADING FOR REGGIE!" Jonathan mentions._

_Lucy is dazed, and Reggie Yakuza Kicks Lucy over the ropes and out of the ring! Lucy is outside…_

…_and Bella is writhing…starting to get to her feet…_

…

…

…

…

…_and Amy grabs Bella by the head, the crowd knowing what's coming…_

"_AMY, YOU INTRUSIVE HOG, PUT THAT LADY DOWN RIGHT NOW! I COMMAND YOU TO PUT HER DOWN!" Cris screams._

"_I THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR WISH!" Jeremy chuckles._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and Amy drops her with a Flowing DDT!_

"_ROSE DDT CONNECTS!" Al exclaims._

"_LIKE I SAID, CRIS, SHE PUT HER DOWN!" Jeremy says._

"_OH, BE QUIET, YOU JACKASS!" Cris growls._

_Amy looks down at Bella…looks over at Reggie Rocket, whose expression is one more of surprise herself, as though Amy being there is taking HER aback just as well…_

…

…

…

…_and gives her a smiling nod, followed by a pat on the shoulder before leaving the ring to walk up the ramp, Annie Frazier still there sunny as a Shine Sprite._

"_AND A VETERAN-TO-VETERAN GLANCE AND NOD BEFORE AMY EXITS THE RING!" Jonathan says._

"_IS THIS A VISIT, OR HAS AMY ROSE DONE WHAT I THINK SHE'S DONE?" Al inquires._

"_IT DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE SHE'S JUST PUT AN EXPIRATION DATE ON HER OWN CAREER AS WE KNOW IT!" Cris asserts._

"_SO YOU THINK!" Jeremy snorts. "BUT MEANWHILE, IN THE RING…!"_

_Amy and Annie meet at the ramp, Annie quick to give Amy a hug as tight as she can give given her current condition…_

…_while Reggie Rocket looks at the downed Bella…_

…_looks at the tipped ladder of earlier…_

…

…

…

…_and puts the ladder back up onto its legs, standing it up again._

"_Reggie's resetting that ladder from earlier, and after all of the fracas, these fans may be slowly reacquainting themselves with the fact that we have a match going on!" Jonathan says._

_Reggie starts to go up…_

…

…_but she shakes her head, steps down…_

…

…_and picks up the steel chair, starts climbing back up again…_

"_Oooooh, Reggie's coming up to the top with an accompaniment!" Jeremy points. "If she's gonna end this thing, she's gonna end it with VIOLENT FLAIR!"_

"_A chair in her hands and her feet on the top of a ladder – yeah, THAT'S a recipe for violence!" Al nods._

_Reggie HOLLERS to the skies with chair in hand, the crowd cheering for her as they see the look in Rocket's eyes…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and Rocket NAILS a Chair-Aided Frog Splash Elbow Drop—Chair-Assisted Rocket Jump to the sternum of Bella Swan!_

"_AND VIOLENCE IS HAD! ROCKET JUUUUUMP!" Al shouts._

"_A CHAIR-ASSISTED, CHAIR-AIDED, CHAIR-ABETTED ROCKET JUMP FROM DAMN NEAR 20 FEET IN THE AIR!" Jonathan shouts._

_Reggie breathes out of her mouth, panting, grimacing…_

…

…_but she moves the chair aside and covers the human turned vampire: 1…_

"_SET IT…"_

_2…_

"…_AND…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_3!_

"…_FORGET IT!" Jeremy proclaims as the bell rings and "Guerilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine plays!_

"_AND REGGIE ROCKET IS HEADED TO _REGAL RUMBLE_! THE FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP MELEE WILL BE JOINED BY THE FORMER TOON WOMEN'S AND ECW WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" Al declares._

"_Here is your winner, Reggie Rocket!" Blader DJ announces._

* * *

It was a turn of events Reggie herself had not quite prognosticated, but in any case she had accomplished her goal: getting into the Females Title Match at _Regal Rumble_, joining Lucy van Pelt, Jenny Wakeman, the Champion herself…and…well, once again, we find ourselves glossing over another story for another chapter. The key here was Reggie's victory, the recovery of Annie Frazier, and the arrival of Amy Rose, who it was later revealed had OFFICIALLY SIGNED a contract with CCW. And on the 25th episode of _XX_, Amy herself would have a chance to talk about why she was there—a story that was partially also told by an ecstatic and bubblier Annie Frazier. Annie was still bandaged up the following week herself, but she was all smiles because, as she would explain, her calls had been answered and her plan was now in place. She mentioned that Reggie had her own way of going about things, dealing with The END…and her way of thinking and Annie's clashed at times…but even Reggie couldn't debate that what happened last week was "pretty awesome". Reggie was officially entered into the Females Title Match, meaning that there was now someone serious to keep The END away from the gold, particularly Lucy…and "win it for the good guys". (Annie then blinks at her own statement, murmuring, "Well, I guess Jenny's okay too…she's cool…and good…but I really want Reggie to win because Reggie's my friend!" Annie wrapped an arm around Reggie in the ring with her and asked, "Aren't you happy you listened to me?"

"…I'll be happier when you let go of me," Reggie said, keeping a smile on her face as much as she can.

Annie…did not let go of her. In fact, she hugged Reggie with BOTH arms, which prompted the crowd to chant at Reggie, "HUG HER BACK! HUG HER BACK! HUG HER BACK!" Reggie sighed…and relented, hugging Annie back to a pop from the audience. Annie let go of Reggie in time with a large smile…followed by kissing Reggie right on the lips! Reggie could only flail until the Kiss of Non-Death was broken, the Rocket Girl sighing and giving the grinning Annie a puzzled look…before rolling her eyes in an "Of course" fashion.

When Amy got to talk, she brought up how all of the Sonic Heroes from her Sonic to Knuckles and Tails were doing their thing in their careers, some of them in multiple places, such as Tails in UCA and UWE and Sonic in UCA and GPW…and even Sally Acorn was resurging herself in GPW…and SHE deserved to do the same thing too, going to CCW to do just that. Annie—whom Amy had to tell to calm down because SHE was telling the story—was the one who had reached out to her personally, brought up what all of the Sonic Heroes were doing, and convinced her to come to this place where she can make an impact of her own…and from the moment she made that decision, her original intention was to make her first CCW appearance in Philadelphia by entering the _XX _Regal Rumble Match…and then Annie told Amy about The END and what they were about, the people they had hurt, the opportunities they had ruined for people, the people they held down or held back, how much they were setting back the Division and making it less fun to be involved with. Amy didn't know whether to take it as a warning or just some kind of notice, but what the pink hedgehog interpreted it as was a CHALLENGE…because as someone who had been doing this for years, she knew something wrong in a Women's Division when she saw it, and The END was most certainly something wrong. And when Amy saw what Zoe did to Annie by way of the ambulance attack, THAT was what sealed the deal for her to do what she did last week and make her arrival on _Double X_ in the way that she did. And Amy stated that starting at _Regal Rumble_, the world, and especially The END, would see a new thorn within the Rose…

…and that was when "Christcontrol" by Cancer Killing Gemini played…and Bella and Lucy came out…joined by a no-longer-suspended Zoe Payne. The END stood together on the stage with scowls, Lucy and Reggie in particular just glaring at each other, and Zoe was the one to talk, saying that first of all, Amy should have been counting her starts that Zoe wasn't in the building last week—not because of anything Gordon told her, but because of her own comrades advising her to stay back—because had Zoe been on _XX _in North Little Rock, tonight wouldn't have been about talks of any renaissance of Amy Rose; it would be about the FUNERAL of Amy Rose. "Of course," Zoe went on, "there's still time for that, isn't there?" Zoe said that she issued a very emphatic and to-the-point warning to the entire world that anybody who took it upon themselves to take up a mantle and fight for Emmy's honor like some kind of a hero was putting their entire existence as they knew it at risk…but Amy corrected Zoe by stating that, as much as the hedgehog respected Emmy, she wasn't fighting for her so much as she was fighting for herself and for the whole of _XX_ and women's wrestling. There were people in this business who could be big, could be bigGER than they are…but aren't that way because of groups like The END. The Cyber Girls' and Webber Twins' Tag Premier League hopes were ruined because of The END (to be explained further later…or as far as there is LEFT to explain, at least); Emily Elizabeth's CCW debut never happened because of The END; Annie Frazier's chances of being in Diamond in the Mine were ruined because of The END… And before Amy can fully begin this chapter of her career, she knew that she had to handle The END, and that's why Annie was there with her.

Annie took the microphone…and got a little less cheery when she talked about the state Zoe left Annie in…the state Zoe and The END enjoy leaving EVERYONE in after their attacks: broken, hurt, and loaded up in an ambulance, heading straight for the hospital. "It's always about the hospital with you," Annie looked down. Annie then said…that even though she's pacifistic by nature, when you hurt her, you don't know what you've set off…and when you add that her FRIENDS are suffering, the flames inside her grow EVEN MORE, and it's only a matter of time before somebody gets BURNED. Annie says that despite preferring peace and love to war and danger, she would like to, just once, show ZOE how it feels to be put in an ambulance and go to the hospital. She wants to show The END what it's like to go through that…and maybe after dealing with it on their own side, they would stop it…or at least think twice about it. So while Reggie was beating up Lucy and for sure putting HER in the hospital in the Females Title Match, she herself was issuing a challenge…a TAG TEAM challenge to occupy both of the other members of The END: Annie Frazier and Amy Rose teaming up to take on Zoe Payne and Bella Swan…in a Tag Team AMBULANCE Match. Bella Swan accepted the challenge for her team, Zoe Payne all for it by her own expression too…and stated that by the time the match was over, Amy was going to spend the rest of her sorry life RETHINKING and REGRETTING where and how she decided to boost her career. Zoe would add that she hoped that Annie spent the next eight days giving Amy a whole lot of those hugs and kisses she loved so much—"hell, go full-on bestiality with it; I don't give a crap"—because the condition Amy was going to be left in at _Regal Rumble_, whether she, Annie, or BOTH of them end up in an ambulance, would be so grotesque, so hideous…that Sonic wouldn't want to spit in Amy's direction again. Amy nearly BURST INTO FLAMES from that statement, about to charge The END herself and give them all a piece of her mind, but Annie hugged her from behind, holding her back for the time being…and also SMILING…because in her mind, she knew that as of THAT statement, The END was as good as doomed.

The Tag Team Ambulance Match was already a match with no love lost between opposing tandems, and personal feelings made this a high-stakes bout…but on _XX 26_, the match took on a whole new extra feel, because Zero Kazama, with James Gordon's blessing, added the stipulation that the winning two of that match would be entered into the XX Regal RumbleMatch. In other words, the surviving pair of this Ambulance Match would be granted an opportunity to enter the match that could result in either one of them main-eventing _CCW Zenith _in Tokyo. With Amy wanting to add a new layer to her career, Annie wanting to establish herself as a future face of the company, Zoe wanting to get what has been hers for time immemorial, and Bella wanting vindication from having a DCA Women's Title reign ripped away from her as she was about to obtain it, all four had massive motivations to win this match now more than ever. And yet, the match meant even MORE to Annie Frazier in particular, who would speak on _XX 26 _in a promo where she mentioned something from _Pride &amp; Glory_ that she had shied away from sharing with very many others because it was personal to her and not many would understand: Emmy. As many recalled, Emmy was at _Pride &amp; Glory_, and she appeared a disenchanted, disillusioned mess of herself. She wasn't the Emmy Annie met in a 5BW gym who thought the world was her oyster and a smile could change everything. She wasn't the Emmy who found a way to put an optimistic spin on all things. She was an Emmy who was saying things that Annie didn't know how to respond to…because they were so anti-her. They were the antithesis of what Emmy was about…and yet they were coming straight out of her mouth. Annie half-sobbed a bit thinking about this, because she didn't like this Emmy. She wanted the Emmy SHE knew back, and it didn't dawn on her until recently that it was The END who made that change of heart happen. They were the catalyst to what the world and she saw at _Pride &amp; Glory_. They were the reason why one of Annie's friends was so…altered…and Annie didn't like that. And more so, she didn't like the possibility of anything like that happening to her other friends, or to Amy, or, worse, to herself.

…

Annie shook her head and said that she wasn't going to let The END change her, not even for a second. This match was about teaching them a lesson, showing them why what they were doing was so wrong by making them feel it themselves…but when Annie Frazier and Amy Rose beat them, it's going to indeed be ANNIE FRAZIER and AMY ROSE beating them. Annie said she and Amy were going to show Emmy that all that talk about her cheer and smile only getting her hurt was all wrong…because you CAN beat evil with a smile…and Annie knew that in her heart, because that Sunday, she was going to do EXACTLY THAT. Emmy's concern was saving _XX_…but between Reggie becoming Females Champion, Annie and Amy winning the Ambulance Match and one of them winning the Regal Rumble…EMMY would be saved…and _XX_ saved with it. And she even promised hugs for everyone afterwards, doing so with a giggle.

That same night, Annie, Amy, and Reggie teamed up as a trio to take on The END…AND the Powerpuff Girls in a Nine-Women Triple Threat Tag Team Match—yep, you guessed it: another story for another chapter—but by contest's end it was pure and utter CACOPHONY in Atlanta, Georgia's Phillips Arena. Reggie and Lucy were brawling, Annie and Zoe were trading and reversing submission holds with each other as they rolled around the ring to the outside…

…and Amy Rose countered a Swan Song with a Flying Snapmare followed by a Single-Leg Dropkick that knocked Bella out of the ring, amidst the fighting bodies of Reggie, Lucy, Zoe and Annie…

…

…

…

…and Amy hit the ropes…and dove onto the entire pile with a Somersault Senton Plancha to knock them over! Even Annie and Reggie went down from the momentum of it, but Amy was standing tall, and fans were chanting, "AMY! AMY! AMY! AMY!" as the hedgehog proceeded to look underneath the ring for something…

…

…

…only for Bella to grab Zoe and pull her up the ramp, gathering Lucy as well for the three of them to leave for now, saving the rest of their wrath for the next evening…

…

…although Zoe couldn't wait 24 SECONDS, never mind 24 hours! She SHOVED Bella into the security barricade and went back after Amy, punching away at her and even isolating her by the steel ring post…only to accidentally punch the post with an errant Spinning Back Fist! Zoe clutches her hand…

…and Amy gives Zoe a Piko Piko Combo, only the Reverse STO sends Zoe's skull FACE-FIRST into the steel ring post! That only got Zoe even MORE PISSED as she rolled on the ground…but when Bella tried to pull Zoe back again, Zoe MILITARY PRESSED Bella away from her, chucking her into a WALL—drawing a GASP from Lucy—as Zoe went after Amy again…only to walk into a Kiss of Death from Annie! Annie went for a Peacemaker Kick to follow it up, but this time LUCY was the one to pull Zoe back, going so far as to put her in a Chin Lock to sedate the Royal Payne. Bella, holding her ribcage from the toss, helps Lucy help Zoe to the back, all while gesturing to Amy that her career was numbered…and to Annie that she would be not smiling, but CRYING when it was over.

A Tag Team Ambulance Match with missions, statements, and spots in the _XX _Regal Rumble Match on the line… This was an embroilment that was bound to push the four competitors to extremes…and, as the next account supports, they would not be the sole four individuals pushed to extremes when CCW came to the City of Brother Love for its second Big Three PPV. Elaboration on such is to be imparted upon you…

…in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part 3: The Furthest Thing from RollerJam**


	42. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 3

**CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part 3: The Furthest Thing from RollerJam**

Those who recall _Ozone 42 _would remember Tony Delvecchio coming into the Ozone Lair to air grievances on his elimination from the 2014 FWAs Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal for a shot at the ECW World Title. His attitude caused the men who eliminated him—Toad, Vincent Valentine, and Joey Wheeler—to call him out on his own turf, making a visit to CCW for one night…at which point Delvecchio challenged and defeated the three men in a Three-on-One Hardcore Handicap Match, showcasing his hardcore prowess to the chagrin of ECW alumnus and the man Tony defeated at _Pandemonium_, Otto Rocket.

…Well, it didn't _totally _go down like that if you recall 100% correctly.

This week on _Ozone 43_,Tony Delvecchio came to the ring…singing a much different set of tunes. Instead of words of disdain and objection, his words were of an awed respect – why? Because of what he witnessed in the stands at _Pride &amp; Glory _for the ECW World Title in the Fatal Four-Way between retaining Champ Yugi Mutou, Conker the Squirrel, Christopher House and Slade. It was from this match that Tony proclaimed that in that one night, between that match and the "truly magnificent woyks of hawdcohwre awt" he witnessed in Steelport over two nights, he had seen the error of his ways…and tonight, was going to go about things a different manner. He STILL asserted that he was the most hardcore thing in CCW, but he wanted to prove it the REAL way…at which point he presented to the world a public tweet he had made earlier in the week, from his account TonyTheVec, which read: "THIS ONE'S FOR REALS – come to #Ozone43 for a Hardcore Invitational Challenge, open to the dudes with any or many ties to the old ECW. Keeping hardcore alive and well long after #PrideAndGlory is done for. #Hardcore4Lyfe". Tony turned his attentions to the entrance ramp, waiting to see who would respond to his challenge…

…and from what Tony got, it was clear from the get-go that his poor taste of last week might have grinded at more nerves than he thought, and gotten him into more hot water than he hoped to swim out of…

* * *

_**CCW Ozone 43**_** – Tony Delvecchio's Hardcore Open Challenge**

Tony gingerly paces back and forth inside the ring, saying on the microphone, "I know as well as da rest o' da world dat ECW guys NEVAH back down from challenges, and dis won't be any different, so come on out heeyah so we can light dis place up some, eh?" Tony even encourages the crowd to get louder, starting a chant himself, "Let's will 'em out heeyah: EC-Dub! EC-Dub! EC-Dub! EC-Dub! EC-Dub!" Tony claps, leading the crowd to take over the chant as Tony nods his head, still pacing.

"…Anybody else find this a tad peculiar?" Jonathan raises an eyebrow.

"Why WOULD you? The kid explained himself—he was being a little obnoxious before, and now he's doing it RIGHT," Cris says. "Nothing to find strange here because it's been made CRYSTAL!"

"Cris, did it ever occur to you that Tony might in face be talking out of his own—"

"In other words, pulling a you?" Cris cuts Jeremy off and sneers. "Not a chance."

"…You can go screw yourself," Jeremy narrows his eyes.

"Or YOU can go screw yourself since 'TAM-TAM' won't take care of it!" Cris laughs.

"You wanna bring up Tam-Tam? How about I bring up some BAM-BAM up in here?!" Jeremy retorts.

"Or how about instead—"

("Enter Sandman" by Metallica plays)

The crowd ERUPTS as the hear the music and see the very violent images on the Titantron…images of destruction only ONE person…one BEAST is capable of…and Tony Delvecchio knows EXACTLY who that individual is!

"OH SH*T…!" Cris's eyes widen. "NO! NO, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"OH MY GOD—REALLY?!" Jeremy exclaims. "IS IT…? IS IT WHO WE THINK IT IS?!"

"WELL, HE DID SAY ANYONE WITH TIES TO ECW; THIS GUY'S GOT _PLENTY _OF TIES TO THE BLOOD &amp; INK!" Al shouts.

"AND TONY MAY BE REDUCED TO THE VERY LIQUIDS OF BLOOD AND INK ON THIS NIGHT!" Jonathan yells. "BECAUSE HIS WORDS OF SINCERITY AREN'T GONNA FAZE A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN WHO'D TEAR APART ANYONE NO MATTER HOW MUCH THEY APOLOGIZE!"

Tony's lips quiver…and he shakes his head rapidly, NOT believing this! The crowd, meanwhile, is just LOVING what they're about to witness! Tony looks around and tries to wave the crowd off, shouting, "NO! NO!" at them while they "YES! YES!" back!

"LISTEN TO THIS PLACE! THEY'VE RARELY BEEN HAPPY TO SEE THIS GUY, BUT DAMN, HE'S THEIR FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD THIS SECOND!" Jeremy yells.

"AND TONY'S _LEAST _FAVORITE PERSON!" Al adds.

Tony BEGS for it not to be true, on his knees PLEADING, his pleas being drowned out by the sellout crowd…

…

…

…

…but his prayers are left ignored, because BROLY walks into the Ozone Lair, pure sadism and evil in his eyes as those beads are locked directly onto the shamefully regretful Delvecchio!

"**MOTHER OF PEARL, HE'S HERE! HE'S HEEEEEERE!**" Jeremy shrieks.

"**TONY DELVECCHIO STEPPED IN IT ONE TOO MANY TIMES, AND THIS MIGHT VERY WELL BE HIS LAST…!**" Jonathan says…

…

…

…as Broly…adjusts his long red pants, pulling them up before heading to the ring, huffing and puffing, his chest moving in and out with anger…

…

…

…

…or was that the muscles on his body…inflating?

…

…

…

As Broly walks closer and closer to the ring, Tony Delvecchio on the canvas clutching the bottom rope, cowering in pure fear over the man approaching…the crowd begins to BOO profusely…

…

…as they notice the Styrofoam black hair on his head…

…the gauntlets on his wrists being ATTACHED to his body suit…

…and even a price tag that somebody forgot to rip off of his red pants… Tony was still shuddering on the canvas…but as Broly steps over the top rope and into the ring, it became infinitely clearer with his every move…

…

…

…and Jeremy utters, "…This kid has a DEATH WISH."

"…Bro, I believe the…technical term would be, 'death DEMAND'," Jonathan remarks.

"I-I'm with YOU GUYS here," Cris speaks. "I mean…BROLY IS ALL BUT BREATHING ON TONY DELVECCHIO RIGHT NOW AND THE BACKYARD KID HAS YET TO LEAVE THE RING…"

Al looks over to his broadcast colleague and says, "…You CANNOT be serious."

"I AM SERIOUS! WHY is Tony still IN THERE?! COWERING, I understand, but WHY IS HE STILL IN THE RING?! GET OUT OF DODGE, KID! YOU'VE GOT A WHOLE CAREER AHEAD OF YOU!" Cris implores.

"You are an ASS," Jeremy says.

"Better to BE one than to have mine KICKED endlessly, Jer-Bear," Cris says, as Jeremy motioned to his waist with a smirk, signifying his UWE Galaxy Championship status and just how wrong Cris was.

Meanwhile, in the ring, "Broly" stared at Tony…and clenched his fists, causing a rumble in the squared circle…

"Oh no—guys, can you feel it? CAN YOU FEEL IT?!" Cris cries.

"NO, WE CAN'T!" Jonathan outright responds.

"BROLY'S—HE'S…HE'S ABOUT TO GO SUPER SAIYAN!" Cris exclaims…

…as "Broly" raises his arms and ROARS to the ceiling…while holding two bottles of mustard he pulled out of his pants; he squeezes those two bottles to release mustard all over his Styrofoam hair, turning it from black to golden yellow.

"HIT THE DECK HIT THE DECK HIT THE DECK—AAAAAAAAH!" Cris TUMBLES out of his seat, having been "pushed" out of his chair by the "force" from "Broly's" "transformation".

"…This is just TOO MUCH," Jonathan shakes his head.

"Owwwwwww…everybody but Jeremy okay, guys…?" Cris pulls himself up from the floor with a groan while everybody on commentary just rolls their collective eyes.

Tony slowly pulls himself up from the canvas, using the ropes to stand…basking in "Broly's" immense glory as he looks up at the mountain of man before him. Referee Kenny Cashew is giving Tony an "Are you serious?" look…while "Broly" glares at Cashew and gestures for him to call for the bell…

"KENNY, DON'T YOU DARE CALL FOR THE BELL! DON'T EVEN INDULGE THI—"

…and Cashew, with a sigh, motions for the bell to sound, getting this Hardcore Match underway.

"…Damn it," Jeremy crosses his arms.

"START YOUR WATCHES, GUYS! LET'S SEE HOW LONG TONY CAN LAST! COME ON, TONY! I BELIEVE IN YOU! DON'T DIE!" Cris cheers the Backyard Kid on.

Tony wipes his face…still staring at "Broly" in front of him and knowing that there is NO getting out of this…

…

…and gets into the best fighting stance he can pull off, setting himself up for quite the Herculean task.

"This is RIDICULOUS—between last week and tonight…" Al's voice trails off.

"And after EVERYTHING he said about how he was MOVED by _Pride &amp; Glory_? Yeah, there's a REASON why I was so skeptical, ladies and gentlemen, and you're seeing it play out right before you!" Jonathan says.

"Broly" sneers and taunts Tony, beating his chest and shouting, "YOU CAN'T SURVIVE THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAAAAAN!" He then swings at Tony for a right hand…

…

…but Tony suddenly kicks him in the gut before the punch connects…though the kick does little to "Broly"…who growls at Tony and swings again…

…but Tony kicks him in the gut again before the punch lands—and once again, said kick does NOTHING. "Broly" tries again for a punch, but Tony beats him to it with one more kick…and "Broly" glares at the Backyard Kid and screams, "STOP KICKING MEEEEEE!"

…at which point Tony DROPKICKS him in the chest! The "Legendary Super Saiyan" is now LIVID, and he issues Tony a DEATH GLARE…

"Tony's showing some fight! He's taking Broly off of his game with defiance! …Buuuut it may haunt in just a moment—oh dear…" Cris worries.

"Are you SERIOUSLY going to—…never mind," Jeremy throws his hands up, ALREADY knowing the answer to his half-completed question.

…

…

…and then it dawns on Tony what he's started. Tony gulps, and he flees the ring and starts to run, "Broly" giving chase!

"AND BROLY'S MAD! BROLY IS MAD AND TONY IS DOING THE BEST THING YOU CAN POSSIBLY DO IN THAT SITUATION, AND THAT'S RUN FOR DEAR LIFE!" Cris exclaims. "YOU'D THINK HE WERE A QUARTERBACK UNDER PRESSURE FROM THE LINEMAN, AND THE POCKET HAD LONG COLLAPSED!"

"Yeah, OR you'd think he were being chased by Broly… You know, ACTUAL BROLY," Jonathan states.

Tony speeds from the ring up the entrance ramp, looking back to make sure he's making distance away from the fuming "ECW alumnus"…

…

…and the chase finds itself going all the way to the back, through the curtains past the stage and away! "Broly", practically breathing down Tony's neck, is matching him step for step as the two disappear.

…

…

For twenty seconds, there is no sight of Tony or "Broly"…and referee Kenny Cashew is just shaking his head with arms extended, as if to say, "What now?"…

…

…

…

…and "Broly" comes speeding back out from backstage…

"Where could those two have gone to—OOP! There's Broly!"

…with Tony Delvecchio chasing HIM, with a barbwire baseball bat in hand!

"AND THERE'S TONY! OH MY GOD, TONY'S CHASING BROLY! HOW OFTEN DO YOU EVER SEE THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN ON THE RUN LIKE THIS?! TONY DELVECCHIO'S FOUND A WAY TO DO SOMETHING NO MAN HAS DONE BEFORE AND NONE MAY EVER DUPLICATE!" Cris hollers.

"Broly" is the one trying to create distance from Tony now…but the Vec is faster coming down the ramp and knocks "Broly" in the middle of his spine with it!

"AND INTO THE SPINE GOES THE BASEBALL BAT OF TONY DELVECCHIO!" Cris calls. "BARBWIRE BAT ATTACK! QUICKLY BECOMING ONE OF THE VEC'S FAVES!"

"…Well, you're about half-right, Collinsworth; NO MAN, sentient or insentient, would ever duplicate the likes of THIS…" Jonathan states.

"Broly" is still standing, albeit lumbering around the squared circle visibly grimacing…as Tony continues to whack him with the barbwire bat with shot after shot as "Broly" ambles around, cringing with each time the barbwire hits his skin! Tony gives "Broly" one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight shots to the back…

"DELVECCHIO GOING TO TOWN ON BROLY! COME ON, TONY; YOU CAN DO IT! KEEP GOING!" Cris cheers.

…

…

…and then measures him from the front…

…

…

…and clocks "Broly" in the FACE with the bat!

"OHHHHH! RIGHT IN THE FACE! BARBWIRE BAT TO THE FACE OF BROLY! TONY DELVECCHIO SWINGING FOR THE FENCES LIKE THE BACKYARD BASEBALL LEAGUE MVP HE IS!" Cris shouts.

Tony raises the bat above his head and shouts, "AYYYYYYYYE!"…

…but then blinks twice…

…

…because "Broly" is still standing!

"…Well, I'll give him THIS – the Broly in this 'match' probably took those bat shots similarly to how REAL Broly would take them, in the sense that he's STILL STANDING," Jeremy says.

"OH NOOOO…" Cris grieves.

Tony stands there watching "Broly" looking groggy…staggering…

…

…

…and then…NOT staggering, recovered…

…

…

…

…and as Tony is about to say something to him, "Broly" GRABS him by the cranium and sends him HEADFIRST into the ground with a Gigantic Spike!

"OHHHH SNAP…!" Jeremy gasps.

"Well, that's ALSO kind of reminiscent of Broly—Gigantic Spike! And onto the floor too," Jonathan says.

"NONONONONO, YOU COULD HAVE FRACTURED THE KID'S SKULL! COME ON! DAMN YOU, BROLY!" Cris weeps.

"Broly" HOLLERS triumphantly as Tony lies on the floor before him, and then "Broly" raises his arms and sneers, declaring himself the superior in the arena. He then slashes his throat and points down to Tony, signaling that the end may very well be near for him. The "Legendary Super Saiyan" and "ECW alumnus" pulls Tony up from the ground slowly…

…

…

…

…before Tony drops to his knees and JAMS the barbwire baseball bat into "Broly's" groin!

"Tony's challenge may end up proving—OH-HOOOO WAIT! TONY! TONY WITH A BAT SHOT TO THE LITTLE BROLYS!" Cris calls. "DESPERATION, PERHAPS, BUT EFFECTIVE NEVERTHELESS!"

"…If it were REAL Broly, Tony'd be DEAD…" Jeremy grumbles.

"Broly" is doubled over in pain from the shot…and as he writhes, Tony rolls away from him…and "Broly", nursing his breadbasket, is leaning near the steel ring steps. Seeing this, Tony crawls to the apron discreetly…

…pulls out a steel chair…

"Now Tony's gotta keep Broly reeling; he's gotta KEEP THE OFFENSE COMING, and he may just do that here!" Cris said. "He's got steel! He's got a CHAIR!"

…

…

…

…

…and sandwiches "Broly's" head between the chair and the stairs with a Modified Con-Chair-To!

"STEEL SANDWICH WITH BROLY'S HEAD IN THE MIDDLE!" Cris exclaims.

"Broly's" head is still resting on the steps…

…

…and Tony gives him a SECOND Modified Con-Chair-To! "Broly's" head comes up in pain upon taking this second attack, and Tony then SMASHES the chair into "Broly's" face!

"AND AGAIN! THE SOUNDS OF TONY'S BRAND OF HARDCORE MUST BE RINGING THROUGH BROLY'S EARS—AND NOW IT'S HIS TURN TO BE CONCUSSED!" Cris exclaims.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE you are treating this like a legitimate MATCH!" Al says. "Do you have ANY journalistic integrity left, Cris?"

"Enough that I'm doing my job and calling this possibly historic match and moment instead of questioning my colleague!" Cris replies.

As Al Michaels sighs, "Broly" is sent rolling back into the ring, courtesy of the Backyard Kid…and Tony returns to the ring with the steel chair in his hand…

…

…

…

…

…and Tony gets up…

…and starts to HAMMER AWAY at the downed "Broly" with steel chair shot after steel chair shot, hitting "Broly" in the arms, in the ribs, in the kidneys, in the chest, in the knees—EVERYWHERE!

"SEE?! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! KEEPING BROLY ON DEFENSE! NOT LETTING UP FOR A SECOND!" Cris proclaims.

Tony is whacking "Broly" with the chair close to TEN TIMES…then FIFTEEN…

…then TWENTY…

"TONY'S JUST WAILING AWAY AT BROLY WITH SHOT AFTER SHOT—I BET DAN KUSO'S BACKSTAGE WONDERING WHY HE DIDN'T TALK TO TONY BEFORE _WRESTLEMANIA_; HE COULD HAVE STOOD A BETTER CHANCE!" Cris yells.

…then TWENTY-FIVE…

…then THIRTY…

…

…

…

…and after THIRTY-SEVEN chair shots, "Broly's" "blonde hair" begins to fall off of his head!

"**OH MY…OH MY GOD… THOSE CHAIR SHOTS LOOKED BRUTAL… THOSE CHAIR SHOTS LOOKED LIKE THEY HAD PLENTY OF OOMPH BEHIND THEM…BUT EVEN I HAD NO IDEA—I THINK TONY JUST BATTERED BROLY WITH THE CHAIR SO FREAKING HARD, HE BEAT HIM OUT OF HIS SUPER SAIYAN STATE!**" Cris gasps.

"OH, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WITH THAT!" Jeremy can barely take it anymore as he SCREAMS.

"BUT HE DID! HE DID!" Cris points to the loose "hair" from Broly's scalp, and holds a hand over his mouth. "OH MY GOD, I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT HAPPEN BEFORE! BUT IT'S HAPPENED HERE! AND NOT JUST TO A SAIYAN, BUT TO THE LEGENDARYSUPER SAIYAN!"

"YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST RAW NERVE! YOU REALLY ARE, JACKASS! SO IMAGINE HOW TONY'S MAKING ME FEEL CONSIDERING THAT _YOU'RE_ JUST COMMENTATING IT WHILE _TONY'S_ THE ONE DOING IT!" Jeremy growls, even ANGRIER than usual in his yell.

Tony sees the lost…mustardy hairpiece and smirks, picking up the hair from the canvas…and putting it in his trouser pocket, as though maintaining it as a trophy of war. Then Tony sets down the chair onto the canvas…

…

…and "Broly" lifts his head up…

"Broly's still moving…" Cris murmurs.

…

…for Tony to grab him in a Three-Quarter Nelson Facelock…yank him up…

"But maybe not for long!"

…

…

…

…

…and break "Broly's" face with a Concrete Canyon Cutter onto the chair!

"C3 ON THE CHAIR!" Cris exclaims. "C3 ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR! CONCRETE CANYON CUTTER!"

Tony looks down at the mass of humanity he has put down…and it starts to hit him what he might be on the verge of doing. Tony has his hands over his mouth in disbelief, watching Broly struggle on the mat. The crowd is booing this mockery, chanting, "AAAAAASSHOLE! AAAAAASSHOLE! AAAAAASSHOLE!"

"AND I THINK IT'S SETTING IN WHAT TONY'S ON THE VERGE OF DOING HERE!" Cris shouts.

"Getting the entire city of Des Moines to want to shove pitchforks up his anus?" Jeremy deadpans.

"THAT'S graphic…and perhaps accurate," Jonathan says.

Tony keeps his eyes on "Broly"…and motions for him to rise to his feet…

…

…and "Broly" does stand…but then he drops to a knee shortly thereafter, causing Tony to gasp as he REALIZES the extent of his work.

…

"Broly" is only able to get to both knees…

…and that's good enough for Tony…

…

…

…

…

…

…because Delvecchio hits the ropes…

"HERE IT COOOOOOMES…!"

…

…

…

…and nails him with a Seventh Street Slash!

"7TH STREET SLAAAAAASH! HE HIT IT! HE HIT IT!" Cris jumps. "OHHH…!"

Tony stands up and snaps his head to look at the state of "Broly"…

…

…

…who is pushing himself from the mat weakly…on his knees again…

"BUT BROLY'S STILL ACTIVE! AND TONY KNOWS IT!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tony Seventh Street Slashes "Broly" down a second time!

"7TH STREET SLAAAAAAASH! NUMBER TWO! TAKING HIM TO _14__TH_ STREET THIS TIME!" Cris hollers.

Tony flops to a corner and sits in that corner gasping, hoping for "Broly" to be left unmoving…

…

…

…but the "Legendary Super Saiyan" pushes himself to his knees yet again! Tony shakes his head at this…

…

…before picking up the steel chair and wrapping his own arm in it.

"OHHHHHH, I THINK TONY'S ABOUT READY TO FINISH IT! CAN HE DO IT?! CAN HE SUCCEED WHERE FEW HAVE DONE AND MANY HAVE FAILED?!" Cris asks. "HE'S ARMING HIMSELF, QUITE LITERALLY!"

Tony waves his arm, sizes up the kneeling "Broly"…

…

…

…

…charges…

…

…

…

…

…

…and BLASTS "Broly" with a third 7th Street Slash, this one Chair-Aided!

"THE THIRD ONE—SEVENTH STREET SLASH! WITH THE CHAIR! OH MY GOD, IT'S GONNA HAPPEN! IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!" Cris starts shaking Al Michaels next to him in excitement.

"As a friend, I'm going to have to ask you to get your hands off of me…" Al says.

Tony pushes the chair off of his arm, shoves it away across the ring…and hooks one of "Broly's" giant legs! Referee Kenny Cashew is there to count (with a roll of his eyes): 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE—_**YEEEAAAAH! THREE! THREE! ONE-TWO-THREE! TONY DELVECCHIO HAS JUST PINNED BROLY!**_" Cris exclaims. "_**OH**_**_ MY GOD! IN ALL MY YEARS OF BROADCASTING, I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY CAREER – BEING A PART OF THIS! TONY WINS! TONY WINS! TONY WIIIIIINS! BROLY'S BEEN DEFEATED! AGAINST ALL ODDS! IT'S THE BIGGEST VICTORY EVER FOR TONY DELVECCHIO!_**"

"AND YOU'RE THE ONLY GUY PROUD OF IT BESIDES HIM!" Jonathan snaps at him. "WHAT A LOAD THIS IS! AN ABSOLUTE LOAD! AND FOR THE SECOND WEEK IN A ROW, HE DOES THIS!"

Tony jumps off of "Broly" and pumps his fists wildly before hitting the ropes and sliding on his knees, praising everything and everyone for what he has just accomplished. Tony smacks the mat underneath him, raises his hands, and then gets up and runs up a corner, raising a "V" for victory, shaking his hands together in rejoicing, and jumping out to continue celebrating magnificently. Tony points to Blader DJ, all but COMMANDING him to announce him as the winner…

…and Blader DJ, knowing how bogus all of this was, sighs and says—because he gets paid enough even to do THIS… "The winner of this…thing…Tony Delvecchio…!"

Tony runs out of the ring and lunges onto Al and Cris's announce table, shouting, "YO, BOYS, YA SEE DAT?! YA SEE?! I DID IT! I BEAT HIM! I BEAT DA BROLYMEISTAH! ME! ALONE! ME! BY MAHSELF! ME!"

"I KNOW! I SAW IT! I'M HONORED TO HAVE CALLED IT!" Cris shouts with glee. "WOOHOOHOOHOOOOO! WHOOOO! WAY TO GO, TONY! WAY TO GO!"

"Yeah, whoop-de-doo…" Al lazily wags a finger in a circle to show how "impressed" he was.

"I'm sure OTTO'S just LOVING this… While Tony's gonna pop champagne, Otto's sipping on piss and vinegar right about now…" Jeremy quips.

Tony jumps onto the barricade and swipes a microphone from the timekeeper's area, chuckling—almost CACKLING—aloud with a grin. The crowd, not grandly amused, is booing Tony's undeserved exuberance…but the Backyard Kid couldn't care less.

"HOW HAWDCOHWRE DO YA DINK I AM NOW, HUH?! HUH?!" Tony exclaims over the boos. "LOOK AT WHAT I JUST DID TO DA SO-CALLED LEGENDARY SUPAH SAIYAN! IF HE'S A LEGEND, WHAT DOES DAT MAKE DA GUY WHO BEAT HIM SO BAD, HE BEAT HIM OUT OF SUPAH SAIYAN FOHWAM?!" Tony digs into his pocket and holds up the blonde hair of "Broly", which only gets him LOUDER boos from the audience. As he re-pockets the hair, Tony sneers, "LOOK AT HIM NOW, AND LOOK OVA HEEYA…" Tony motions to himself and says, "NAWT EVEN A SCRATCH AWN ME, BUBS!"

As Cris Collinsworth is standing up APPLAUDING, Tony reaches back into his pocket…accidentally pulls out the hair again – "Whoops—dat's da trophy. Wasn't lookin' fowr dat…" – and upon a second attempt, pulls out a new lollipop, which he inserts into his mouth. "…Nathan Blaya had ta face Brohwly afta the guy wrestled what, two, dree guys? And hey…he couldn't even BEAT him. He didn't WIN dat challenge; he just DIDN'T LOSE. But ME? ME? In dis HAWDCOHWRE MATCH? I JUST BEAT HIM! 1-2-3! YA ALL SAW IT—I PINNED HIM! AND _DAT'S_ DA GUY WHO TERRAHRIZED DA ECW FOWR YEEYAHS?! YOU FOOLS, I DID IT IN MAH FIRST TRY! DAT MAKES ME MOHWRE HAWDCOHWE DHAN ALLA YOUSE PUT TOGETHA, HAHAHA!" Tony sucks his lollipop as the boos just wash over him, smirking and all.

"IT MAKES ME MOHWR HAWDCOHWRE DHAN DAN KUSO…" Tony proclaims, "IT MAKES ME MOHWR HAWDCOHWRE DHAN NATHAN BLAYA—I'D PUT DA DEATH _IN _CAGE A'DEATH, BOY… IT MAKES ME DA MOHST HAWDCOHWRE BACKYARD KID IN AAAAAALLA MEADOWBROOK…AND YOU CAN BET YOHWA LAST NICKEL DAT IT MAKES ME FAHR MOHWR HAWDCOHWRE DHAN OTT—ah crap!" Tony suddenly jumps OFF of the barricade (losing his lollipop)…

…

…over the head of a RAGING Otto Rocket!

"WELL, PISS AND VINEGAR IS RIGHT!" Jonathan says, referring to Jeremy's earlier quip. "OTTO ROCKET'S HERE, AND HE WANTS TO HAVE MORE THAN A WORD WITH THE VEC!"

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE, ROCKET?! DAMN IT, THIS IS TONY'S CROWNING MOMENT!" Cris shouts.

Tony is DASHING from ringside towards the entrance ramp, planning his exit…

…

…

…and he makes it to the bottom of said ramp before getting INTERCEPTED by Otto Rocket, who had RAN the tightrope known as the barricade and TACKLED Tony down and was now beating him down with Hammerfists!

"OTTO'S GONNA DO SOME CROWNING HERE WITH HIS FISTS!" Al shouts.

"HOW COOL WAS THAT?! WALKING THE BARRICADE—_RUNNING_ IT JUST TO GET HIS HANDS ON TONY DELVECCHIO!" Jeremy shouts.

Tony puts his hands up to guard, but Otto continues to throw shots at him! Each of Otto's fists is LACED with fury! Otto aims to bust Tony's lip, if not his entire FACE…

…

…but Tony manages to lift his feet and Up-Kick Otto in the mouth before managing to scuttle his way backward up the ramp on his bottom, trying to get away…

…

…to which Otto shouts, "GET BACK HERE, YOU GRUNDLE BASTARD!" running after Tony to mount him again with punches as the two of them are at the stage! Otto picks Tony up after laying into him with vicious punches…

"Tony may be having some second thoughts about what he just pulled, but it's a little too late for them now!" Jonathan yells.

"Too little too late, a little too wrong, and Otto can't wait!" Jeremy says. Naturally, there's a reference in there, and Jeremy REALLY hopes someone gets it.

…and Otto throws Tony headfirst into the Minitron screen! Tony bounces off of it and rolls over himself, trying once again to defend himself, but Otto grabs him by the head…

…lifts him up in Suplex fashion…

…

…

…

…and hits Tony with an Ottomatic onto the stage!

"OTTOMATIC FROM THE OTTOMAN!" Al calls. "TONY'S HEAD BOUNCING OFF OF THE METAL GRATING OF THE STAGE!"

"ARE BOTH OF THE ROCKETS ARE JUST BITTER PUNKS NOWADAYS?! REGGIE WITH ZOE, OTTO WITH TONY?! I GET THAT OTTO COULD NEVER BEAT BROLY, BUT JUST BECAUSE TONY DID DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST WALTZ ON OUT HERE AND CRAP ALL OVER IT!" Cris complains.

"OH, LIKE TONY CRAPPED ALL OVER ECW FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT WITH THIS DEAL?!" Jeremy retorts.

Otto sees Tony wincing on the stage…and he already KNOWS he's not done yet. Otto comes down the entrance ramp…picks up the steel chair Tony used during his "match" with "Broly"…

"Otto's gonna use EVERYTHING that is or ISN'T nailed down to make the _Backyard Sports _egotist pay!" Jonathan says.

…and Otto sprints back up the ramp at the downed Tony…

…

…

…somersaults…

…

…

…

…and…has his Chair-Aided Rolling Thunder countered with a Snap Scoop Powerslam by Tony onto the stage with the chair underneath Otto!

"OH, but Tony gets out of the way!" Al exclaims. "Rolling Thunder is MISSED!"

"SPINE ON STEEL ON MORE STEEL—NOT A FUN WAY TO LAND!" Jeremy exclaims.

"More fun for Otto to MISS than for Tony to get HIT!" Cris asserts.

"So says ONE person…" Jonathan says.

Tony pushes himself up the stage on his hands…blinking and shaking the cobwebs loose…and he's about to make his way to the back away from the wriggling Otto…

…

…

…but then Tony takes in the sight…of the wriggling Otto…

"Tony thinking retreat, which may be the best thing FOR him…but oh no…" Jonathan grimaces.

"Oh no? …Otto tried to RUIN Tony's night tonight," Cris says. "The kid PINS BROLY and Otto just—"

"**FOR THE 1000****TH**** TIME, HE DID NOT PIN BROLY! THAT WAS NOT BROLY! VIRTUALLY NOTHING ABOUT THAT GUY WAS BROLY! STOP SAYING TONY BEAT BROLY BECAUSE YOU AND I AND WE ALL KNOW THAT DIDN'T FREAKING HAPPEN! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY ABOUT IT BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP AND DO SO IN A MANNER SO VIOLENT THAT IT'LL MAKE YOU EAT AND SWALLOW YOUR OWN TONGUE SO IT CAN HIT YOUR BOWELS, TASTE THE CRAP YOU SPEW OUT AND MAKE YOU NEVER WANT TO SPEAK AGAIN!**" Jeremy YELLS…and in a rare moment, even Collinsworth is brought to silence by the Black Mamba, who was SIGNIFICANTLY hotter-tempered than usual.

"…WELL THEN…" Jonathan blinks twice.

"Um…I think Tony's about to grab…something…" Al tries to bring attention back to the scene between Otto and Tony, while Cris is STILL SILENT.

…

…

…and Tony rolls back over towards Rocket, indeed grabbing the steel chair in the process. Tony picks himself up…looks down at Otto…

…

…

…

…and WHACKS him in the ribcage with the steel chair! Tony whacks Otto AGAIN with the chair, and then a THIRD and a FOURTH and a FIFTH time! Tony looks about dead-set on collapsing Otto's chest with the chair, screaming, "I KNOCKED BROHWLY OUTTA SUPAH SAIYAN WIT DIS! YA REALLY WANNA MESS WIT ME NOW?!" Tony HITS Otto again with the chair and hollers, "YOHWA GONNA LEARN ABOUT DA VEC! YOHWA GONNA LEARN ALL ABOUT ME AGAIN!" Tony gives Otto ANOTHER chair shot!

"Shades of what Tony did during the match with the Broly lookalike—MULTIPLE chair strikes!" Al calls. "Just giving him SHOT after SHOT after SHOT after SHOT after SHOT!"

Otto is sent rolling on the stage from the repeated chair strikes…and he rolls to the very edge of the stage, which gives Delvecchio a rather vile idea as he sees the Rocket Boy about to stand. The Backyard Kid waits for Otto to stand, brandishing his chair with a confident smirk…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as Otto stands, Tony tosses the chair at Otto, who catches it…

…

…

…

…and JABS Tony in the gut before the Vec can punch Otto in the face with the chair there! Tony coughs, and Otto swings the chair UPWARD to hit Tony in the face!

"Tony wanting to take Otto off of the stage, but Rocket CIRCUMVENTED and PREEMPTED!" Jonathan says.

Tony is stunned…as Otto Rocket runs at him…

…with knees poised…

…

…

…

…

…and Otto, caught by Tony, leans back…

…into a Monkey Flip that sends Tony off of the stage!

"AND TURNS THE TABLES—WHOOOOOA!" Jeremy exclaims. "OTTO DOES WHAT TONY WAS GONNA DO TO _HIM_, TO HIM! …I hope you got that…"

"…You okay, Jeremy?" Jonathan blinks, asking his brother his feelings post-outburst, hearing him sounding…normal again.

"Oh, I'm fine," Jeremy shrugs. "I'm good! TONY, maybe not, but I'M good!"

"…Cris?" Al turns to HIS neighbor.

"…I hope Tammy breaks up with you, Jeremy," Cris says after a long pause.

Tony groans weakly at the bottom of the stage, Otto Rocket looking at the cheering crowd that is chanting, "THANK YOU OTTO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THANK YOU OTTO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)", appreciative of him shutting the Italian-American boy up and sending him off of the stage in such neat fashion. Tony is now using the nearby circuit boards at the bottom of the stage to stand, leaning against them…

…

…

…and Otto notices this…shaking his head and brushing his hair back, saying, "Oh, I'm not done…"

"The fans here in Iowa happy to see Otto take Tony for a plunge, but he looks like he may have something MORE in mind…!" Al says.

Otto sets up the steel chair on its legs on the stage…patting the seat to make sure the chair is in place…

…

…and Otto backpedals, giving himself some room…

…while Tony's face is resting above the circuits…

"…OH SHOOT OH SHOOT OH SHOOT…!" Cris sees what Otto might be thinking.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Otto steps up off of the chair, FLIPS in the air…

"WAIT A MINUTE—FROM THE STAGE…!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…**and Tony MOVES OUT OF THE WAY of Otto's Chair-Assisted Diving Famous Ollie, causing Otto to CRASH leg and posterior-first onto the circuit boards, triggering SEVERAL sparks to fly off around from the impact!**

"**AAAAAAAH! OH GOD! OH SWEET JESUS!**" Jonathan hollers. "**OTTO ROCKET PUT HIMSELF THROUGH THE DAMN CIRCUIT BOARD! HE WANTED TO TAKE TONY WITH HIM, BUT TONY, IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE, SAVED FACE!**"

"**THAT MAY BRING NEW MEANING TO THE PHRASE, 'SAVE FACE'!**" Jeremy adds. "**HOLY HOLLANDAISE!**"

"**WE'VE GOT FLICKERING LIGHTS HERE IN THE WELLS FARGO ARENA THANKS TO THAT! BUT AT LEAST THE LIGHTS ARE FIXABLE—WHAT IS THE CONDITION OF ROCKET RIGHT NOW?!**" Al inquires.

"**AND TONY—SOME OF THOSE SPARKS HAD TO AT LEAST TOUCH HIM TOO!**" Cris shouts.

…

…

Tony gets nicked by some of the flying sparks from the dodged impact, having to shake his arms and limbs to make sure he isn't badly burned by them. Tony's eyes widen as he looks over at the aftermath of what he just missed, starting to go from crawling to slow walking as he stands back up…

…

…and the Vec saunters away with what he has left intact, leaving Otto in the wrecked circuitry equipment.

"And THIS TIME…Tony is OUT OF HERE…" Al says.

"After what that MANIAC Otto Rocket tried to do, I don't blame him! That kid is out of his MIND! MURDEROUS! A FREAKY FLYER!" Cris asserts.

"BUT PERHAPS NOT WITHOUT REASON!" Jonathan exclaims. "OTTO ROCKET NEARLY KILLED HIMSELF IN AND FOR ECW, AND OF COURSE HE'D NEARLY KILL HIMSELF TO DEFEND IT!"

"WELL, HE MAY _BE _DEAD AFTER THAT!" Cris yells.

Meanwhile, several referees are rushing over to check on the Rocket Boy, concerned over his condition after the blast…

…

…

…and Otto appears to be moving, albeit slightly, movement in his chest indicating that he is in fact breathing. Referee Jim Kawaguchi inspects this, and proceeds to check further on Otto and try to coax answers to questions out of him…

…

…but Otto's first words…are a question of his own…

"…_Where's Delvecchio?_"

"…Or…MAYBE NOT…" Cris blinks. "…Did he just ask…where TONY was? Does he even know where HE HIMSELF is?!"

"I DON'T KNOW…and I don't even think Otto CARES! He's got his mind on ONE THING, and that's unleashing HELL on The Vec!" Jeremy says. "Because if YOU THINK that Otto's gonna leave it at THIS…you don't know the Rocket Boy very well. AT. ALL."

The refs insist that Otto stay concerned with HIMSELF given the circumstances, but Otto doesn't seem all too worried in that regard; in fact, he merely shrugs at this as he starts to try standing, having visible trouble after the missed Famous Ollie. Refs try to keep him sitting or laying…

…

…but Otto ignores them, GRABBING the shirts of two referees…

…

…and using that leverage to stand up! Otto looks over his shoulder in the direction Tony went off in…and he already begins plotting his own next course of action, because as if it wasn't evident enough, there was MUCH MORE to come and MUCH MORE to be done.

* * *

Indeed, Otto Rocket couldn't have given any fewer hoots about any bruises or wounds; the most nagging wound he had to deal with at the moment was the grating on his nerves by Tony Delvecchio's displays of utter mockery and farcical play on the ECW lifestyle Otto had lived by and put on his sleeve for his entire career. After THIS, however, Otto wasn't going to even let Tony get a CHANCE to try it next week…because he stomped into Commissioner Gordon's office (note: the Commissioner would grow wearier and somewhat more irritable with each of these barges into his office…for reasons to be further elaborated later) and demanded a match with Tony for the very next week. Gordon, with the added (albeit unsolicited) input of Zero Kazama, granted Otto's request and upped the ante behind it by not only making said match a Regal Rumble Qualifying Match…but an Extreme Rules Match as well. The Rocket Boy accepted the verdict, vowing to disfigure The Vec like he was trying to disfigure what extreme was all about…

…and when next week came—_Ozone 43_—what extreme WAS all about to Otto was put on center stage with the ECW alumnus Hurricanrana Driving Tony's head into the barricade, Inverted Suplexing him onto the steel ring steps, and stepping off of said steps to give Tony a Flying Leg Lariat on the floor. Tony, however, was not to be outdone, stealing a crutch from a fan in the audience's front rows and slamming it into Otto's stomach and BREAKING it across his spine. Tony Back Suplexed Otto onto the announce table of (a wounded (thanks to Zoe Payne)) Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth and mounted him with punches before delivering a Table-Hung Inverted DDT onto the arena floor! The match would go on with Tony placing a steel chair onto Otto's face and beating at the chair with a broom from underneath the ring to do damage to the Rocket Boy's face after The Vec hit a Broom-Aided Hangman's Neckbreaker; that caused the latter's face to swell up…but Otto would keep on fighting, blocking a Front Suplex into a Wheelbarrow Bulldog onto the steel chair resting on the mat!

Later on, Tony would pull a loose guardrail from underneath the ring, placing it in the corner and leaning it there; he would try to Hammer Throw Otto into it…but Otto Backflipped off of the guardrail with a Tiger Mask-esque step. Tony ran at him with gritted teeth and nearly got those teeth knocked out when he ended up running headfirst into the guardrail, missing Otto entirely! Otto climbed up the corner, held onto the guardrail…

…and executed a Guardrail-Assisted Seated Senton onto Tony, squashing him into the mat! That looked like it was going to put Rocket on the verge of victory…

…

…but Otto's 720 DDT attempt was caught and countered into a Double Leg Slam directly onto the guardrail by Delvecchio! Tony thought he could pick up the win right there…but alas, Otto still had some fight left! Tony went for a Concrete Canyon Cutter onto the guardrail…but Otto held onto the ropes, causing Tony to fall back and headfirst onto the guardrail without bringing Otto down! Otto's veteran instincts allowed him to go to the top rope…

…

…and hit Tony with a Method Leg Drop with the Backyard Kid supine on the guardrail! Otto hooked a leg…

…

…

…but Tony got his shoulder up in time! Otto was legitimately surprised by this, raising an eyebrow…but resolving on what to do next. Otto set Tony up for an Epic Bail…onto the steel ring steps which he brought into the ring…

…

…

…but Tony countered it into a Pumphandle Sit-Out Powerbomb onto the stairs himself! That RATTLED Otto's spine upon impact, and after a Michinoku Driver II onto the stairs again connected, Tony covered Otto, which led to…

…

…

…NOT a three-count as Otto got his shoulder up this time! Tony was shaken by that near-fall…and went for the 7th Street Slash to end it…

…

…but Otto ducked it, leapt onto the middle rope…and jumped at Tony to deliver a 540 DDT, one few rotation but still effective…and made even more so by Otto HOLDING ONTO the head of Tony so he can follow up the DDT…with an Ottomatic that actually snaps Tony's neck over the top rope as he had Suplex Lifted Tony to the apron while still standing in the ring. Tony was doubled over outside of the ring…

…

…which permitted Otto to deliver a Slingshot Famous Ollie onto the floor! Tony's face smashed into the ringside ground HARD from the move…and Otto, shortly thereafter, pulled out a six-pack of fluorescent light tubes and tried to SHATTER them over Tony's skull, one by one…but one by one, Tony evaded each swing, causing the light tubes to crack over various ringside objects, from the steel steps to the ring apron to the ring post to the announce tables…until Tony surprisingly YANKED one of the remaining two light tubes out of Otto's clutches, leaving both men with a light tube apiece. Tony BARKED at Otto, DARING him to make a move and get WHACKED…

…

…

…but Otto took to this by daring Tony right back, beckoning him to give Otto his BEST SHOT, pointing right to the front of his head with a sick grin. Tony was visibly surprised…but then chuckled at what he perceived to be Otto's stupidity. Otto even let Tony get a running start for his strike…

…

…

…and Tony SMASHED the light tube over Otto's cranium, shards flying EVERYWHERE off of the dreadlocked head of Rocket, much to the delight of the Meadowbrook resident. Tony taunted and bellowed out with pride in his handiwork…until he turned and saw Otto SMILING at him, face red, teeth showing.

"MY TURN…" Otto proclaimed with that grin…

…before swinging his OWN light tube at Tony, who balked at the date of earlier from Otto and DUCKED it, instead corralling Rocket, turning with him and Exploder Suplexing him over the barricade into the audience! Delvecchio's expression seemed to be a cross between smugness and concealed relief…

…

…but they were BOTH wiped off when as Tony turned around and looked over the barricade to grab Rocket, Otto SLAMMED the light tube into Tony's head with one hand! Now BOTH boys were loopy, and BOTH boys were sliced open on their respective crania…

…

…

…

…but both men showed they had SOME senses in them, Otto leaping off of the barricade with a Springboard Senton…and Tony DODGING said Senton, causing Rocket to fly CROTCH-FIRST into the steel ring post! This Extreme Rules Match was taking a toll on both individuals…and it wouldn't stop there, because minutes passed and both boys had fought so hard, so rapaciously, that they ended up leading each other clear OUT of the Ozone Lair and to the back! Their fisticuffs and environment and weapon-aided brawling took the two of them to the Wells Fargo Arena parking lot…and they didn't stay at ground level either…

* * *

_Otto gets Tony up for a Tigerbomb…_

…_off of the PRODUCTION TRUCK they were standing on top of…_

"_NONONONONONONO—THAT'S PROBABLY THIRTY FEET ABOVE THE AIR!" Cris worried. "OTTO, STOP THIS! PLEASE STOP THIS!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_but Tony tosses a chalk bomb in Otto's face from his shoulders!_

"_WHOA—WHAT IN THE WORLD?! WHAT THE…?!" Al gasps. "WHERE DID THAT SMOKE COME FROM?!"_

"_IT LOOKS LIKE CHALK!" Jonathan identifies. "AND IT JUST BROKE UP THAT ATTEMPT AT THE TIGERBOMB!"_

"_AND IT MAY HAVE SAVED TONY'S LIFE!" Cris adds._

_Otto is blinded, nursing his eyes and blinking repeatedly while left adrift atop the truck, having let go of The Vec…_

"_Otto groping at the air aimlessly, trying to get the chalk out of his eyes—where did Tony even OBTAIN that?!" Al queries._

…

…

…

…

…_and as Otto crouches, Delvecchio snags Otto by the neck and RUNS HIM OFF OF THE TRUCK with a Concrete Canyon Cutter, taking himself AND Otto off of the truck and BASHING on top of a car!_

"_Unless he's been holding it the entire ti—OH MYYYYYYYYYY!" Al shrieks. "GOOD GOLLY! HOLY…! TONY DELVECCHIO JUST C3'D OTTO ROCKET OFF OF THE TRUCK! FROM THE PRODUCTION TRUCK ALL THE WAY ONTO THE CAR!"_

"_WHERE DID TONY PULL THAT OUT OF?!" Cris wonders. "I…! TONY! THAT WAS INSANE FROM HIM! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I BLAME ROCKET! OTTO FREAKING MADE HIM DO THAT! HE MADE TONY GET EXTREME!"_

"_WHAT'S LEFT OF EITHER ONE OF THEM?!" Jeremy exclaims._

_The crowd in the Ozone Lair can be heard from outside SCREAMING vociferously, "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" Jaws are agape; people are standing…_

…_but among those standing people are NOT Tony Delvecchio and Otto Rocket, who are both strewn on the car, which now possesses a broken windshield, broken back window and more-than-likely dented sunroof. Tony is convulsing on the top of the car, hands shaking, spine aching and everything else rendered absolutely immobile; Otto is facedown on the car with his blood seeping onto the roof beneath him, NO part of him moving. And referee Scott van Buren, who had followed the competitors out of the building to the parking lot the whole way, is panicking and IMMEDIATELY calling out for help. Seconds to minutes after his cries, medical staff arrive on the scene, ready to pick bodies, glass, and, in the case of one unfortunate worker, vehicle insurance information._

"…_A-a-are they ALIVE?" Cris asks…somewhat frightened._

"…_I'd like to think so…but…with the match—referee Scott van Buren…has been standing there; it's at HIS discretion at this time what to do…and if I'M the zebra, the call's OBVIOUS…" Jeremy winces._

"_Otto and Tony took each other to physical limits and exhibited HIGH LEVELS OF HARM to one another…and right now, I don't think there's a drop left in either of them after…THAT…" Jonathan says._

"_Those guys had better get those two to facilities STAT—FORGET the match…" Al comments._

_Medical staff help Otto and Tony very slowly off of the car, neither one of them able to lift a finger on their own volition, the fall and collision from over 25 feet in the air knocking EVERYTHING fresh out of them. Referee Scott van Buren turns to a nearby cameraman…_

…_and he looks directly into the lens and says, "If anyone can hear me from the arena…I am officially declaring this match a NO CONTEST. Both of these men are…VERY clearly unable to continue now… I'm calling it to a halt. That's it."_

_The referee backs away from the camera with this decree, while going back to tend to the competitors of the Extreme Rules Match, medical staff lending them their own aid as well…_

* * *

In a company that prided itself on matches having clear winners and losers, especially in matches where there are no disqualifications, this felt anachronistic to some…but it was clear that neither man was in any state conducive to continuing the match following Tony's insane Concrete Canyon Cutter off of the production truck onto the parked car. Thus, the match was ruled a no contest…and because of that, NEITHER man advanced to the _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match.

…And THAT was "PYURAH MANURAH!" shouted Tony Delvecchio, who was being held together by oodles upon oodles upon oodles of gauze and bandaging tape as he was in the ring for _Ozone 44_. The week before was a good news-bad news situation because it meant for Tony that he had kept Otto out of the Regal Rumble and by extension out of the main event of _Zenith_…but Delvecchio's bad news was that Otto had, in turn, done so much to Tony that it left HIM unable to fight too and thus Otto had prevented Tony from entering the Regal Rumble and ergo the main event of _Zenith _too. Tony had been driven to the extreme, to an even MORE hardcore version of himself that past week…and that extreme form of him was PISSED OFF…

…though an also-bandaged, also-wounded, also-pained Otto Rocket came onto the stage and was clearly not a happy camper himself. He too wanted to go to _Zenith_, be in the Regal Rumble Match…but even more so, he wanted to be in Philadelphia, the place where ECW was BORN, the place where the extremist known as Otto Rocket was bred. It was the heart of Otto's career…the very part of Otto's career that Tony had been spitting on week after week with his little games…but now that his Regal Rumble aspirations were dashed, in Otto's words, "it's like I may as well not even come to the Wells Fargo Center"…but those exact words brought a grin to Otto's face, because an idea started to form. Otto brought up that he was out of the _Ozone _Regal Rumble, but so was Tony due to last week, so that meant that the next Sunday was free for both of them, and they had NOTHING TO DO…which meant that they could have their OWN match on _Regal Rumble _night…a match that WOULDN'T take place in a ring…in an arena…or even in a parking lot. If they were going to go at it in Philly, the heart of Otto's career…there was no better place to do it than a place just as near and dear: a SKATEPARK.

There would be no EMTs, no suits, no patrons getting in the way—just some skate rats at Love Park who wanted to watch as "the punk ass Tony Delvecchio gets his ass chewed up and spit out by the most hardcore thing he's ever see in his life, OTTO F'N ROCKET!" The stage was set for Otto Rocket to take on Tony Delvecchio in what was dubbed a Skatepark Brawl. Tony took a while to answer the challenge…but upon further insistence from Otto and the jeering fans, Tony boisterously accepted.

Two nights before _Regal Rumble _was _Ozone 45_, when Otto Rocket teamed up with his sister Reggie Rocket for the first time in a rare _Ozone _Intergender Match (though this would be the second one in as many weeks counting the Ten-Person Match on _Ozone 43 _between Ben's RR Branch and PBradyS—again, more on that to come) to wrestle husband and wife pair Edward Cullen and Bella Swan—thus incorporating some bad blood between Reggie and The END into the contest as well. Otto and Reggie had met backstage to talk about how much it meant to come back to Philadelphia and how important it was for them both to win for the good of the things they care about the most – their careers and their brands. They chatted about their respective issues, respective foes…and together vowed to each other to walk out of the WVU Coliseum victorious in the Tag Match that night…which they DID.

After defeating Edward and Bella in a VERY hard-fought affair, Otto took the microphone and addressed the fans, bringing up to them the magnitude of that Sunday for the both of them – Otto's Skatepark Brawl…Reggie's Females Title shot, the first opportunity she'd had at a Belt in YEARS… It wasn't about living in the past; it was about the padding the FUTURE with a Rocket presence. Otto said he had plans for CCW LONG after _Regal Rumble_, but before he can think about those he had to ANNIHILATE Tony—whom, Otto claimed, was supposed to wrestle THAT night in the Intergender Tag with tag team partner Lucy van Pelt, but per reports Tony "had better things to do"…like count the days on the calendar to the worst beating he's ever had in his life. Tony was scraping by week after week with all of his games and ECW-bashing hijinks, but those were about to come to an END, because unlike those times, tonight he was up against the REAL THING. And just like Tony KNOWS he couldn't handle the REAL Toad, REAL Vincent Valentine, REAL Joey Wheeler, SURE AS HELL the real Broly…or the REAL form of ANY ECW alumnus, Tony couldn't and wouldn't SURVIVE the Ottoman. Otto declared that Love Park on Sunday, he was going to go compactor on Tony's ass, crushing him like the piece of trash he was…

…but in the middle of this, Tony Delvecchio himself appeared on the big screen, talking back to the Rockets…indeed saying that he did have better things to do that night…like spend the day at a skatepark of his own…Skate Station Alpha, the skatepark that the Backyard Kids won for the town of Meadowbrook in a contest years ago. Tony told Otto that while he may be known for his skateboarding prowess and extreme sports abilities, he himself was no stranger to the wheels either. Tony told Otto that he knew skateparks just as well as the Rocket Boy…maybe even BETTER…so Otto HAD no advantage coming into Sunday. Tony said that the last weeks with Toad, Vincent, Joey and Broly were, admittedly, "fun"…but NONE OF THEM were going to compare to the fun Tony was going to have on _Regal Rumble _Sunday when he not only DEFEATED and EMBARRASSED Otto Rocket, but DEFEATED and EMBARRASSED everything that ECW and Otto's DEAD BREED of hardcore had to offer. To Tony, Otto's well had been bled dry…and all that was left was for Delvecchio to put him and his brothers out of their misery. Tony told Otto he was going to enjoy listening to Rocket tell everyone he knew about how he couldn't hand with The Vec…but he also told Otto to make sure to tell them all about how Tony Delvecchio was "da reeyuhl deeyuhl aftah awll." He smirked while Otto DARED Tony to say those words on Sunday…

…but then Tony said…that he had better things to do that night…like spend the day at a skatepark of his own…Skate Station Alpha—Otto raised his eyebrows at this, as did the fans…

…before everybody realized the video was PRE-TAPED! And by the time they did, Tony Delvecchio, who WAS present in Morgantown, had punched Otto in the back of the head with brass knuckles! Otto went down, and Tony pounded at the back of his head while he was on the mat! Reggie Rocket DROPKICKED Tony off of Otto's body, sending him out of the ring and away so she could check on her brother…

…

…but Tony, taking this blow, not having seen it coming…GLOWERS in the direction of Reggie Rocket…getting flashbacks to when Otto slapped him backstage back on _Ozone 36_…and how humiliated that felt for him…

He was NOT about to have those feelings TONIGHT…so he slid back into the ring and THREW Reggie Rocket HARD into the steel ring post! That allowed Tony to keep punching away at the back (and side and front) of Otto's head with the brass knuckles, seething at him and shouting about how he wasn't to be taken lightly after all of this time, about how he WAS the real thing, about how Otto's ass was the one that was going to get kicked. Tony's beatdown on Otto was extensive…including a Concrete Canyon Cutter onto his OWN SKATEBOARD which Otto brought to the ring with him for his entrance! Reggie, seeing this, tried to involve herself again…only for Bella Swan, unexpectedly, to slip in behind her and drop her with a Swan Song! Why? Because _XX_…

…and that freed Tony up to get back out of the ring…pick up a roll of duct tape…strap Otto's skateboard onto his own arm, trucks side facing outward…

…

…

…

…and DECK—no pun intended—Otto Rocket with a Skateboard-Aided 7th Street Slash that turned him inside-out! Tony ripped the board off of his arm with a howl of arrogance…

…

…before going BACK under the ring…revealing a black can of spray paint. Tony took the spray can, shook it a few times…and in black letter, sprayed onto Otto's skateboard, "ECW SUX"…a message that Tony beat Otto about the head with, LITERALLY by cracking the skateboard over his skull one last time! Tony, however, was a gentleman by the end of this, offering Reggie a pillow as he was laid out on the mat, placing her head underneath the skateboard he'd spray painted and resting it there…while holding up a "V" for victory sign on his hand. "V" for victory… "V" for violence… "V" for vengeance… "V" for volatile…

But if Otto had his way…perhaps it would be "V" for VICTIM.

…Although for the next chronicle, it's "V" for VITAL, because while Otto and Tony would engage in a bout off-site, on that same evening there would be a skirmish that wasn't just important to the competitors…but also important to third-parties aplenty, as it had the potential to rattle the landscape of a brand for either better…or WORSE…and there were SEVERAL variables to consider with regards to that judgment, as will be explicated…

…in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble **_**Part 4: Getting Too Hot for Armageddon**


	43. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 4(-1)

**CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble **_**Part 4: Getting Too Hot for Armageddon**

…

…

…

…Actually, come to think of it, with the intricacies and elements that are at work here, this story needs to be told a little bit differently.

So I now declare this…

**CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble Part 4.1: Divine Diplomacy**

While what is to be chronicled here was rooted, stemmed and deeply planted in _Double X_, some can say that a harbinger or a peek was given on _Ozone 42_, when Ares entered Commissioner Gordon's office on behalf of the "goddess" and asked the GCPD/CCW authority figure if he "had them for her", because "time [was] ticking" and she was demanding an answer. Gordon responded collectedly with poise that just like the God of War, Gwen was out of her mind—a "polite" way of saying no. Ares looked as though he was going to rip Gordon apart in his very office…but he restrained himself and instead stoically stared at Gordon and sneered, saying that the Commissioner would be BEGGED to change his mind soon enough. Commissioner Gordon seemed to take this with a grain of salt, going about his office business regardless. He would place a call to the home of CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige that night, checking on his condition with regards to his neck. There were also talks regarding the confirmation of news to be discussed, deliberated and released to the public regarding the _Regal Rumble _PPV coming in weeks…but as these talks were in progress, Gordon appeared to be having connectivity issues with his line, and the call was disconnected. Gordon tried to call back, but got no answer…nor would he get any answer all night from all of his subsequent callbacks. It was…irksome to say the least, and cause for some alarm…but Gordon resolved the issue by resorting to an email correspondence instead to the CCO and Majority Owner. That seemed to tidy itself up nicely…seemed to.

The night after came _XX 23_, when Gordon had to deal with Zoe Payne and The END, suspending the SSX Demon for two weeks following her actions after the TPL Match between the Cyber Girls and Webber Twins. Gordon had stepped out of his office to deal with these affairs, and when he returned…there were BABIES all around on the floor of Gordon's office, all of them crawling around his space, and all of them DRENCHED in blood, most likely not their own. It was a chilling semi-callback for anyone familiar with solemn DC Universe events of the past…and Gordon of all people caught on swiftly, and also knew immediately who was responsible for it.

Enter Gwen Tennyson, resident Alpha Bitch and CCW Females Champion, whose spirits on this night were far from divine in appearance. As she came to the ring, Kai Green and cult not in tow, an intention to speak was quite evident on her face; there was _Pride &amp; Glory_…the Females Title…what Kai Green dropped off at CCW Headquarters to be signed and promised interminable regret if it was not signed by this evening (and which in turn had Ares checking Gordon to see if he had or was going to sign off on it…which, to date, he had NOT, nor did he intend to)… Nevertheless, the crowd in St. Paul, Minnesota wanted NO PART of it, heckling Gwendolyn, jeering at her, lobbing potshots her way—all fueled and encouraged by her LOSS to Korra at _Pride &amp; Glory_. One had to assume that there would be words spoken regarding THAT as well…

…

…

…but if that were so, Gwen never had any form of a chance because she opened her mouth and out from the loudspeakers came "Just Refrain" by Orange Avenue…and out from the curtain came 5 Borough Wrestling's own Females Champion, Kimi Finster! Some of the fans were more than aware of her line of work in New York and CCW's developmental territory, and they were more than happy to see her…especially seeing her in what appeared to be her wrestling gear.

Kimi told a red-faced Gwen with a sly grin that she would have thought that Gwen would be glad that someone came out, because it meant that Gwen didn't have to worry about spending ten minutes fumbling for excuses for why and how she lost at _P&amp;G_. That got a rise out of the audience, but not Gwen Tennyson whose expression remained stiff. Eventually Kimi cut to the chase and told Gwen that even though _Pride &amp; Glory_ was karmic justice for what Gwen did to Korra and NCW, the Alpha Bitch still had LOTS MORE to atone for…including Monday in Milwaukee and her heinous attack on Coraline Jones, an adversary Kimi had met and wrestled at 5BW's own special event _MetroBrawl_. Kimi had had a series of matches with Coraline in 5 Borough Wrestling, and although their dust-ups weren't always friendly, the two girls left with respect for each other. And Coraline was on her way to coming to the main _XX_ roster…until Gwen took Ares's sword and ruined all of that for the Neglected Youth. Now Kimi was there on _XX_…and Kimi was going to wrestle Gwen for the CCW Females Championship right there, to stick a sword of her own through First and Only. The match was set…

…and Gwen Tennyson, not emitting an utterance, handed her Belt to the referee in the ring for him to hold up and display before the contest. The match officially got underway, and as soon as it did, Gwen became aggressive and attempted to exterminate this threat swiftly, but Kimi was prepared for even a possibly homicidal Gwendolyn, using that against her and taking the upper hand in the match with Single-Leg Dropkicks, a Backdrop over the ropes and an innovative Headfirst Baseball Slide underneath the bottom rope into a Spinning Front Facelock transitioned into a Snap Suplex into the security barricades! The 5BW Females Champion showed exactly why she was such, including with a Rolling Exploder Suplex lifted back up into a Uranage Side Slam! That impressive string of moves earned a near-fall…but a countered Hip Toss from Kimi that saw Gwen flip onto her feet and respond with a Superkick to Kimi's stomach turned the tables. Then Gwen hurled Kimi into the ropes…and OBLITERATED her with a Pop-Up Powerbomb Lungblower, almost splitting Kimi's spine in half! And that gave Gwen her in to continue attacking, ramming Kimi's back into the barricades with a well-placed Baseball Slide Dropkick, and later blocking a Northern Lights Suplex with a torquing Swinging Neckbreaker on the outside.

Gwen Mat Slammed and stomped on Kimi repeatedly…Knee Dropped Kimi…and delivered an Inverted Suplex, but Kimi kept on coming and Calf Kicked Gwen to cut her off in the middle of a run for a Kneecapitation! Kimi executed a series of Short-Arm Clotheslines to daze the Alpha Bitch…and later gave Gwen a Double Overhook Superplex, SOMEHOW maintaining a bridge for the pin…and getting a near-fall!

Kimi Savate Kicked Gwen in the chin…but Tennyson Pendulummed in the ropes and came back with a Lariat, immediately followed by an ascent up the ropes into a Moonsault…that Kimi dodged! Kimi gave Gwen ANOTHER Savate…then an STO Backbreaker into a Bulldog Facebreaker…into a Rolling Russian Leg Sweep…into a Bridging Cobra Clutch Suplex for a near-fall!

The crowd was enjoying this technical experience…which was greatened by a Leg Drop Bulldog by Gwen getting countered into an Electric Chair position by Kimi…which set up the Toyota Special, Kimi's Queen Suplex…

…

…but Gwen Victory Rolled forward…and then stepped around to transition from here into a Cloverleaf submission…

…only for Kimi to push Gwen backward with her legs…and ensnare her off of the rebound with a Small Package that Gwen rolled through…stood up, and turned into a Knee Brainbuster! With Kimi dazed, that opened her up for the Leg Drop Bulldog…which only achieved a near-fall!

Gwen would go for the Alakazam…which Kimi countered with a Bell Clap to the body, Mongolian Chop, and Rolling Northern Lights Suplexes—three straight of them…

…but when she went for the fourth, attempting to throw Gwen into the corner, Gwen set her feet onto the top rope and flipped back into a vertical base, which allowed her to try the Alakazam again…

…

…

…but Kimi tosses Gwen off of her into a Pop-Up Flapjack…and a Spinning Roundhouse Kick that ROCKS the young Tennyson! The crowd popped loudly as Kimi NAILED her with a Cradle DDT…and held on, turning it into a Guillotine Choke! Kimi wrenched on the submission as TIGHTLY as permissible—which, from that position in the ring, was AS MUCH AS SHE DAMN WELL PLEASED…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen snuck her feet on the ropes and pushed Kimi's shoulders down in mid-hold for a pin! The referee started to count…

…

…

…

…but Kimi LUCKILY lifted her shoulders, and shoved Gwen out of the ring with the kick-out action. Gwen was left groggy on her feet outside of the ring…

…

…

…but not groggy enough to be hit with a Finster Suicide Dive, as Gwen saw it coming and BLASTED her through the ropes with a Big Boot! Gwen got back into the ring and had Kimi at her mercy…

…

…or so she thought, because Kimi countered the Hocus Pocus attempt into a Fireman's Carry, spinning through Gwen's movement…to perform a Fireman's Carry Stunner, Tommy Pickles's Photo Finish! And had it not been for Kimi taking too much time for the cover, she could have taken the CCW Females Title right there! But alas, Gwen kicked out…yet Kimi was READY…and she was poised to officially end things…

…

…

…

…

…but a countered Toyota Special via Eye Rake from Gwen led to a Poison Hurricanrana…which was transitioned into a VICIOUS Skull F**k into the mat…compounding it with FORTY-FIVE STRAIGHT Push-Up Facebusters, which were enough to daze Kimi enough for Gwen to immediately follow up with a stand-up into Kennelly's Kiss to the kneeling Kimi…and then the Hocus Pocus…that Gwen THEN immediately followed up with a Cloverleaf, her submission hold dubbed Kennelly's Clasp! Gwen reared back with the hold as FAR as her ten-year-old frame would allow…and even though Kimi was defiant and refused to submit, when Gwen started to riddle Kimi's cranium with stomps whilst maintaining the Cloverleaf Hold, those ruined Kimi's sense of equilibrium…and left her with no choice but to yield. Even after tapping out though, Gwen STILL stomped away at the head of Finster, making each and every boot upside her skull count before letting go after fifteen seconds to accept her victory and retention.

As the referee shuffled Kimi out of the ring (for he didn't want Gwen to initiate any post-match hijinks upon her fallen yet VERY game challenger)…Gwen picked up a microphone again…and her eyes made it clear that she had SOMETHING BREWING on her mind, and it was DEATHLY important…

…

…

…

…but for the second time, she could not get any words out because "Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit interrupted her! Mileena came onto the stage…and said that, like Kimi mentioned, Gwen had MANY a sin to atone for…and while the day for her to pay for what she did to Coraline would come later, the day for her to pay for what she did to ARYA STARK on the last _XX_ was NOW. Commissioner Gordon had made it possible without even a second thought. If it wasn't for the fact that Stark-Blooded was wrestling Hana-Gumi later in the evening, Mileena would have gone after Gwen right THERE…but by the end of the show, rest or no rest, the Champ was going to be eaten alive. Moments later, it was confirmed: Mileena would challenge Gwen Tennyson for the CCW Females Championship later on in the show. And Tennyson…once again left unable to talk, made her exit—no epithets, no verbal barbs, no sparring…nothing.

* * *

The two girls who were slated to challenge for the CCW Females Championship at Regal Rumble had their own dealings on this night, Lucy van Pelt teaming with END mate Bella Swan versus Reggie Rocket and Annie Frazier—which was given in detail from a prior part of the monthcap, "Bad Blood, Mad Love"—and Jenny Wakeman teaming with Mystique Sonia in Techno-Tongue in the Tag Premier League. It was the TPL's second week, and Techno-Tongue were reprising an old rivalry with Jillian Michaels, bringing back memories of the series of matches between Techno-Tongue and Pretty Muscle in months past…before now seeing Techno-Tongue versus PRETTIER Muscle in this Tag Premier League matchup, one team with three points and the other with none to date. However, even with a lead on points and a tie for first in Group A, in certain schools of thought that didn't necessarily translate to a lead in the ring, because Jenny and Sonia still seemed to harbor some internal strife, especially with Jenny's Title shot at Regal Rumble turning into a Triple Threat Match due in part to Mystique Sonia's less-than-timely involvement in Wakeman's match with Zoe Payne on XX 22 the week before. Prettier Muscle showed their ability to take advantage of that, as any slight moment of hesitation between Jenny and Sonia came back to bite them via either a sneak attack from Michaels or a throw by Rousey. The tag team skill of the fitness guru and MMA guru put the Techno in Techno-Tongue in a bad state in particular, the two of them working over Jenny's leg and slowing her down PROFUSELY. A lengthy Figure-Four Leg Lock from Jillian did TONS of damage, as did a merciless Stretch Muffler from Ronda, a Shin Breaker from Ronda, and a Missile Dropkick to the knee as well as a Moonsault onto Jenny's knee by Jillian…but THANKFULLY, Jenny tagged Sonia in and the Heroine 108 cleaned things up and kept on strong enough terms with her partner in the process to take back control of the match and bring the former Tag Champion tandem within INCHES of victory…

…

…and it looked as though victory was imminent by way of a 108 Buster from Sonia to Rousey…but as Ronda was on Sonia's shoulders, "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car played in the building, and Mystique Sonia's eyes IMMEDIATELY became eyes of anticipatory anger, as she turned her attentions to the oncoming Aelita Schaeffer, whom Sonia had MYRIAD issues with…

…

…

…but while the lights were pink, there was no Lyoko Queen to be seen…and Jenny, realizing this, tried to shout to her partner to return focus on the match—prompting Sonia to shout at her to shut up…and as Jenny was up against the barricade nursing her leg, unable to do much besides CRAWL to the apron, Ronda recovered enough to pick Sonia up into an Electric Chair position…

…for Jillian to catch Sonia on the way down with her Neckbreaker, the combination SPIKING Sonia directly onto her head and neck! The Exercism II left Sonia a wrangled mess…and OUT COLD, as the Rowdy One hooked a leg and academically scored the three-count. Prettier Muscle now had their first points in the TPL…and after the contest, Jenny dragged herself, bad leg and all, into the ring to check on her unconscious partner…

…

…

…but as she did, Aelita Schaeffer DID appear, running into the ring and BLINDSIDING the Nickelodeon character with an assault on her ailing leg! Aelita would tie up Jenny's leg and foot in an Indian Deathlock and SHEERDROP herself backward repeatedly, snapping the limb over and over again! Aelita was attacking the Teenage Robot with PURPOSE, her demeanor absolutely VICIOUS throughout this beating! Aelita stomped, stomped, STOMPED onto Jenny's leg…before picking her up and TOSSING her into the steel ring post shoulder-first! With Jenny left hanging in the corner, Aelita went to the apron, Mystique Sonia STILL down with her incapacitating stinger…

…and the Horsewoman stood on the steel ring steps, pulled Jenny towards her a tad…

…

…tied Jenny's legs in the steel ring post, turned around, and applied a BRUTAL Ring Post-Assisted Lyoko Lock! Aelita ROARED at the top of her lungs like a woman possessed by XANA, Jenny LOCKED UP and at the Lyoko Queen's mercy! Jenny was BADLY hurt, and her leg alone left her DEFENSELESS…

…

…but even after 45 seconds of a Ring Post Lyoko Lock, Aelita was FAR from finished. She would pick Jenny up…stand on the steel ring steps while doing so…

…

…twist an arm, step over, and PLANT Jenny onto the stairs with an Aelita DDT! Metal head hit metal apparatus in SICKENING fashion as Aelita GLARED at Jenny Wakeman…

…

…before turning her attentions to Mystique Sonia, who was beginning to slowly come to, looking up and seeing Aelita, SCOWLING at her…

…

…

…

…and Aelita…walked right over her, not laying a finger on the Heroine 108, adding a shrug as she leaves the ring and heads backstage. And now Mystique Sonia was REALLY livid, because Aelita had all but TORN APART Jenny…but with Mystique Sonia, wasn't to be bothered. Sonia gritted her teeth and PUNCHED the ground underneath her in pure anger, giving a "F*CK YOU" kind of glare Aelita's way…before rolling out of the ring and stomping to the back…passing by EMTs who were running down to check on Jenny, who was now the unconscious one. Jenny's condition notwithstanding though, Sonia only had her head and mind set on one person…and the Teenage Robot and 2014 Female Shining Star of the Year was not that person right then and there.

In the back, an already-annoyed Commissioner Gordon was approached by Schaeffer (who pointed out the baby smell in the office and advised Gordon to spruce up his place for esteemed company such as herself; had it not been for her importantly urgent message to the Commissioner, she would have likely left the office for it being unfit for her presence), who haughtily gave Gordon a pop quiz, asking such questions as, "Who has pink hair and wrestles?" (Aelita, Older Aelita, Sakura, Lightning Farron, Ami Onuki…), "Who has pink hair, wrestles, and is relevant?" (that knocked out Sakura and Older Aelita), "Who has pink hair, wrestles, is a pure rookie, and OWNS technical wrestling?" (only Aelita and Farron were left), and "Out of who's left, who is the girl you want to put in a match to dethrone a Champion because said girl has never been pinned or submitted and is rising FASTER than anybody else?" (Aelita, Aelita, and—oh yeah—Aelita). Gordon knew where this was going…and Aelita added that if Reggie or Annie got added to the match per the stipulation of their tag team match versus The END later in the evening, that addition would cancel out with van Pelt; and with Jenny's priorities—or lack thereof—combined with what Aelita just did to her…Gordon didn't have much of a choice. Aelita awaited confirmation that she would be added to the Females Championship Match at Regal Rumble…

…but before Gordon could officially answer, Mystique Sonia ran in and attacked the Lyoko Queen herself! The two girls suddenly engaged in an office brawl that had Commissioner Gordon FURIOUSLY demanding both girls to cease, desist and be escorted OUT posthaste! Sonia shouted that she was going to get Aelita and BREAK her for what she did (at the FWAs and/or that night)…and Aelita snarled at the Commissioner for first the poor aromatics of the office and now the "rebellious fans" jumping her undetected. It was, again, as though Aelita didn't know or believe or care Sonia EXISTED…and Sonia, knowing that, only wanted to tear apart Aelita even MORE.

* * *

One may recall that on _XX 22_, "The Warrior Princess" Xena and "The Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green had an in-ring confrontation, the gist of which was Xena vowing to get to the bottom of why "The God of War" Ares decided to align himself with, of all people, Gwen Tennyson, a FALSE deity who was as deplorable as they came…and Kai's words on Ares having better people to socialize with than the Warrior Princess ultimately led to physicality, which almost ended in Kai NARROWLY escaping Xena's wrath…for the moment. For _XX 23_, the two were scheduled to be in a match, which would have been Kai's in-ring debut…and possibly retirement match if Xena had her way.

The problem is, Kai Green, at or around the scheduled time of their contest, informed Xena and the public that she had to be away from the building on "Gwenly business and exploits" for an important mission that had to be seen through…and said mission took precedence over Xena's desire to fight. Xena, naturally, did not take this piece of news well…but it provided an opportunity for Dora "The Explorer" Marquez, accompanied by Boots the Monkey, to take the opportunity to revisit an old clash of sorts that dated back to the EARLIEST days of _XX_. Dora would insert herself into the match with Xena instead, and the bell would sound to make it official. Xena exerted her temper in the form of stiff Shoot Kicks and Chops, also delivering a Diving Front Dropkick to Dora's chest, managing to Clothesline her out of the ring and hit a Suicide Dive to the floor…but even with this being a less bulky Dora (this was the Dora Marquez of _Dora and Friends: Into the City!_, who was older but still had Boots (who still had Dora's Backpack) and still had core strength, which was almost deceptive), the Explorer still managed to hit a number of big moves of her own, Biel Throwing Xena, Pop-Up Samoan Dropping her to counter a Swinging Neckbreaker try, and adding a Rusev-like Running Savate Kick to the jaw for good measure…but these could not put the tenacious Warrior Princess away. Dora went for a Running Powerbomb…but Xena reversed that with a Frankensteiner and turned that in turn into a Triangle Choke! Dora struggled in the submission on the mat…and Xena would, after a minute, try to transition from that into an Omoplata Crossface! Xena ALMOST got it cinched in…but Dora rolled backward, held Xena onto her shoulders, and Samoan Dropped her over the ropes and out of the ring!

Despite taking a spill, Xena still exhibited signs of life and fighting back…but Dora would corral a Spinning Back Fist attempt and Pumphandle Suplex the Warrior Princess straight into the steel ring post, Xena's kidney colliding directly into it! Dora pushed the pained Xena back into the ring…

…but when Dora was about to come off of the top rope with a Diving Somersault Senton, Yumi Ishiyama ran down to the ring and jumped onto the apron! Folks were reminded of Dora's assaults on Yumi Ishiyama in past weeks on XX…and Boots, knowing of these assaults full well and also presumptuous of Yumi's intentions, tugged at Yumi's leg to pull her down…only for Yumi to NAIL Boots in the face with a HUGE Soccer Kick…

…which brought about retaliation in the form of an Apron Running Shoulder Block from Dora that sent Yumi BARRELING into the security wall hard! Dora checked on Boots and sneered at Yumi for her intrusion…

…but all of that opened the door for Xena to UNLEASH onto Dora, giving her an Outside-In T-Bone Suplex that dropped Dora onto her head inside the ring! Xena was FIRED UP, and it showed in the form of a multitude of strikes, from Leg Kicks…to Middle Kicks…to HIGH Kicks to the head, BOTH FEET…and with Dora out on her feet, Xena gave her a Flying Clothesline…

…showed even MORE strength with THREE Deadlift German Suplexes consecutively…

…

…and finally, her Busaiku Knee Kick, which she called Hind's Blood Dagger for the pinfall victory! The crowd was LOVING this side of Xena, a side that made it clear that she was out for VENGEANCE…and the sooner she got her hands on Kai and the cult—and by extension Gwen—the sooner that vengeance would come.

In other news, post-match, as Dora was recovering from one knee strike…she ate ANOTHER retaliatory one by way of Yumi Ishiyama's Boma Ye! Yumi herself had business to settle too…hers being with the Nick Jr. icon…to be expounded upon later.

Backstage, Xena was approached by Maria Menounos for an interview…and the Warrior Princess simply told the _Extra! _personality that, simply put, Kai Green had a world of vengeance ahead of her, because she was dealing less with Xena: Warrior Princess and more with Xena: Warlord and Destroyer of Nations…and the destroyer was coming to KAI'S nation…GWEN'S nation…and apparently, ARES'S nation…and she had nothing less in mind than burning said nation all to the ground.

* * *

When "All About Us" by t.A.T.u. echoed in the Xcel Energy Center, it was accompanied by a chorus of LOUD boos, because when the Powerpuff Girls came down to the ring with their CCW Women's Tag Team Championships, it reminded them all of one thing: the Powerpuff Girls did retain their CCW Women's Tag Team Titles against Sailor Mars and her mystery partners Batgirl and Wonder Woman at _Pride &amp; Glory_. And if one thought that such a victory was going to be taken modestly…well, let's be honest: NO ONE was foolish enough to think that. Blossom, with microphone in hand, wasted little time in emphasizing their victory at _Pride &amp; Glory_, going so far as to let the world know that they prevailed even despite the bait and switches WCWWE tried to pull, even with all of the wool-pulling regarding Sailor Mars's tag team PARTNERS—plural—and WCW LYING about a girl being injured in the process just to try (and fail) to take the Tag Titles away from the Powerpuffs. Blossom then brought up the PPG FINALLY putting Sailor Mars in her place UNDERNEATH them in both the heroines totem pole and the wrestling totem pole, not only rebuffing her shot at the Tag Titles but beating her THREE TIMES to do so. This, of course, got some raised eyebrows from the audience, but Blossom mentioned how with the referee unconscious she had a visual pinfall on Sailor Mars for seven seconds, which was the equivalent of two pinfalls (and an extra second). So that was TWO victories, and then the pinfall that DID get counted made three, so Blossom pinned Sailor Mars THREE TIMES IN ONE NIGHT, which drew NUCLEAR heat in St. Paul. And as if THAT wasn't enough…Blossom brought attention to the beautiful work of the Powerpuffs AFTER the match, Triple Powerbombing Sailor Mars through the WCW announce table, a moment that Blossom was generous enough to put up on the big screen for instant replay…

…but after that replay, Blossom complained that the spotlights on the Powerpuffs, while merited and warranted, were SUPER bright, so Blossom was squinting and couldn't see the replay clearly, so she wanted it played AGAIN.

…But after THAT replay, Blossom caught Bubbles spacing out in the background, and upon scolding her sister she asked if Bubbles had seen or was paying attention to the replay of the Triple Powerbomb…and since Bubbles admitted she was not in fact looking, Blossom had the video played AGAIN.

…But then after THAT replay, Buttercup was covering her nose…because during the replay, she sneezed (Blossom had warned Buttercup that too much time in St. Paul would make a young girl sick, hence why everyone goes to Minneapolis now… Yeah, wouldn't you believe it, that was NOT taken well by the fans), and in mid-sneeze her eyes were closed so she didn't get to see the replay, so Blossom wanted it played AGAIN.

…But then after THAT…well, Blossom just wanted it played again because she felt like it. So it was played ONE MORE TIME…

…and after that, the Powerpuffs shared a good, long, hearty laugh in the ring about it. Things would get serious though when Blossom stated that they had done what they said they would do by CONQUERING Sailor Mars…and with the Tag Premier League going on and their recent Tag Title defense at _P&amp;G _clearing them up for the next 30 days with respect to defending their Belts, that meant the Powerpuff Girls had more or less an open timetable…which allowed them to focus on the _XX _Regal Rumble Match, which they would be involved in as the Tag Team Champions…and also led Blossom to mention that, under these circumstances, there was ONE MAJOR ORDER OF BUSINESS that the Powerpuffs were free to pursue…

…

…but before they could get to explaining it, "Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson cut them off, and Team Hana-Gumi came to the ring to not only cut off the Powerpuffs, but more importantly get to their match for the night, the Tag Premier League Group C encounter with the newly-minted "Stark-Blooded" merger of Sansa Stark and Koldblooded. Hana-Gumi's arrival led the Powerpuffs to simply leave the ring, despite Buttercup's desire to take them down right then and there for their CHUTZPAH in coming out on their time; Blossom calmed Buttercup down and was able to convince them to leave the ring in peace, Bubbles giving Hana-Gumi a giggly (and, more likely than not, half-faced) "good luck" on the way out.

That led to Hana-Gumi—this week represented by Kanna Bismarck and Matilda Matisse (Kanna DID promise her she'd be in the match this week, and Matilda was VERY EAGER and quick to remind her before Marion Phauna could even TRY to stand on the apron, no offense to her)—versus Stark-Blooded, represented by the still reluctant Sansa Stark and Skarlet since Mileena had a match later in the night. Ideally, both teams wanted it three-on-three, but Commissioner Gordon put his foot down and told them to keep it one in, one apron, one out—all TPL Matches were going to be two-on-two for Round Robin; that much was NON-NEGOTIABLE. But that didn't make it any less exciting or impactful; in fact, Kanna, Matilda, Sansa and Skarlet had more than enough action in them to keep the crowd hooked. Sansa was a LITTLE more willing to work as a teammate this week, although still rolling her eyes about it…but like Skarlet, she didn't want to give Hana-Gumi an inch, much less a victory, not only due to wanting to best the homewrecking "gaijin", but also because both teams had three points already, and the team who emerged victorious here would most DEFINITELY had a lock on to one of the spots in the elimination round to come with sole possession of first place in Group C. Hana-Gumi, meanwhile, weren't about to let a team comprised of one girl who didn't even like whom she was saddled with and one of the Kombatants who talked her into this get one over on the solid-as-a-rock unit from New Japan. They wanted to DOMINATE this Tag Premier League, and Stark-Blooded were simply an obstacle to not go around or over, but THROUGH.

For both teams, it was a tall order, as they learned: Kanna and Matilda's Doomsday Somersault Senton combination only got a near-fall on Sansa; Sansa and Skarlet's Double Brainbuster only scored two on Matilda; Kanna's Medieval Strike was countered at the last Elbow by a Skarlet Wrist-Clutch Exploder; Sansa's Lannister Kick was caught and turned into a Flying Ankle Lock! Sansa would get to the ropes however. Later, Sansa and Kanna both COLLIDED with stereo Discus Big Boots…staying on their feet and charging AGAIN, this time colliding with Clotheslines in the center of the ring! It was a DEAD HEAT from start to finish; even a Crucifix Powerbomb/Springboard Blockbuster combination from Kanna and Matilda couldn't put Skarlet away as Sansa broke it up, while Sansa's Tombstone Piledriver followed by a Skarlet retrieval of Kanna into a Texas Piledriver only scored two when Matisse broke it up! The two teams battled tooth and nail until the BITTER END…

…and even PAST that bitter end—a DRAW, giving both teams one point apiece—the two teams STILL were going at it! It was as though neither team had even HEARD the bell sound! It got even MORE hectic when, post-match, Marion and Mileena joined in the tussle! The entire quarrel found its way backstage, where MULTITUDINOUS levels of security had to diffuse the situation! But the heat would only be turned even higher…when after all of this, between Hana-Gumi's intensity and Stark-Blooded's ferocity…it was MUTUALLY agreed that MARION, the third girl in Hana-Gumi, the one who wasn't in the TPL Match itself, would be ADDED to the Females Title contest later that evening! It was a win-win-win all around: one more person who could take the Title away from Gwen for Commissioner Gordon, and Mileena wanted to get her hands back on Hana-Gumi ASAP anyhow, and Marion was of a similar opinion herself. Gwen wouldn't be finding this so favorable…but she was going to have to DEAL WITH IT.

* * *

So come main event time, it was now a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH – Gwen Tennyson defending versus Marion Phauna, a former NJPW Beat Champion in her own right, and Mileena, who had a singles background of her own from the Women's Wrestling League…

…

…

…

…

… and CHAOS would be the name of this game as well…

…

…especially when Marion, in the middle of the fracas, would get BEANED in the back of the head by SUSAN TEST by a glass beaker! With Mileena and Gwen still down inside of the ring, the Test Twins pulled Marion out of the ring and proceeded to beat her down, laying her out with Dudley's Theorem onto the arena floor! The fans and commentators (well, just Jonathan and Jeremy in this case since Al and Cris had to be medically treated for the evening thanks to Zoe Payne) were questioning WHY the Test Twins would do this, especially in a match where Gwen's Title seemed like it was about to change hands…but the anti-"gaijin" mentality was brought up…and it was pointed out that the Test Twins weren't doing anything to Mileena, leaving her about her own devices. Perhaps if it were just Marion versus Gwen, the match would have been left alone…but since the Brain Trust femmes found an alternative, they went with it. However, they would be run off by Puffy AmiYumi, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura, who had their OWN issues with the Test Twins—issues which this night had NO HAND in solving (more on that later too)…

…

…but as the team warded off the Tests, Yumi, the purple-haired guitar girl, DROPPED Marion onto her head onto the floor with the Rock Out Loud! That drew even MORE gasps from fans, but then Jonathan reminded everyone about when Hana-Gumi, when offered last week, didn't shake Puffy AmiYumi's hands post-match…and it was presumed that Yumi took this personally. Jeremy wondered whether that still warranted THIS turn of events…and it was clear that Ami didn't believe so—after all, they were getting beaten down by the Test Twins LAST week and Hana-Gumi made the save…though Yumi told her partner it wasn't so much of a save. The whole ordeal sparked bedlam, and the other members of Hana-Gumi would come out and fight AmiYumi, the Test Twins would get involved again, and even Sansa and Skarlet came into the mix as the octet all fought away from ringside…leaving just Mileena and Gwen in the ring…and Marion still writhing out of the picture on the outside…

…

…

…and Mileena had a chance after hitting Gwen with a Grounded Somersault Cutter, HER take on Valar Morghulis…but Gwen kicked out just before three! So Mileena went to her OWN well, thinking Kold Krush…or rather, SUPER Kold Krush, wanting it from the middle rope…

…

…

…

…but Gwen had it countered, turning it into a Sunset Flip Running Buckle Bomb…backing up and hitting Mileena with a Kneecapitation, and pulling her out of the corner to deliver the Alakazam…and score the victory, retaining her Title yet again. Gwen stood tall with her Females Championship, raising it with a look of scorn, clearly not the happiest about the Triple Threat aspect of the match being so suddenly thrust upon her…but the Alpha Bitch had still won, and that was all that mattered. And NOW…Gwen wanted a microphone…intent on getting what she needed to say FINALLY off of her chest…

…while the Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup, came to the ring to survey things themselves. Gwen raised an eyebrow at this, but it dawned on her exactly whom she had just beaten – two girls from two tag teams with well-documented issues with the PPG…and the PPG had well-documented issues with them too. Plus, the Powerpuffs apparently had some "order of business"… Perhaps this was that business, she shrugged.

Gwen raised her Females Championship once again, Belt in one hand with microphone in the other…and the Powerpuff Girls simply sneered at the fallen Mileena and Marion, taking pleasure in their fall. But from the looks on their faces, outsider pleasure wasn't going to be enough. When the Powerpuffs retained their Tag Team Titles at _P&amp;G_, they couldn't leave well enough alone…and this night would be no different. They approached the downed Mileena, all three of them…with Gwen slowly stepping aside, not really caring what the three of them were about to do because the Gospel of the Alpha Bitch was FAR more important in her world…

…

…

…

…

…but then suddenly, with Gwen's back turned, just as Gwen took a breath into the microphone she was holding, Buttercup blasted the Females Champion from behind with a Double Sledge! And instead of assaulting Mileena, the three of them proceeded to assail the CCW Females Champion! The crowd went from ardent boos to a LOUD mixed reaction…leaning towards CHEERS, because Gwen was the one on the receiving end! Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom all got their licks in apiece, with a Corner Spinning Wheel Kick from Bubbles, Poetry in Motion by Blossom jumping off of Bubbles, and a Double Irish Whip from Bubbles and Blossom into a Back Body Drop by Buttercup! Then Buttercup Speared Gwen, Bubbles added a Springboard Splash…and Blossom laid on an extra-special touch with her Flower Pot! The PPG were standing tall over the Alpha Bitch in a noteworthy moment…

…

…and things got even more noteworthy when they ran out of the ring to the Ellis Twins' announce table, taking it apart! Blossom dragged Gwen out of the ring, directing traffic…

…and the three Powerpuffs lifted Gwen up…and Triple Powerbombed her straight through the table! "REI HINO AT PRIDE &amp; GLORY, GWEN TENNYSON HERE TONIGHT!" Jonathan exclaimed. Gwen Tennyson was rendered IMMOBILE by the attack…and _XX 23_ would end…with Buttercup and Bubbles standing over the scene with their Tag Team Title Belts…and Blossom holding the Females Championship herself.

Now the message was clear, and the order of business that Blossom and Powerpuff Girls had in mind was evident: as the greatest heroines of all time, they were going to save _XX_…by making _XX_ ALL…ABOUT…THEM. And to do that, they were going to have and take EVERY piece of gold. The Women's Tag Team Titles were already theirs… The CCW Females Championship of the World was next. Blossom, the Commander and Leader of the PPG—and the girl who pinned Sailor Mars in Steelport ("three times")—had officially thrown her name in the hat, such that SHE was going to be in the Females Title affair herself at _Regal Rumble_. And for the first time in MONTHS, chants of "PPG! PPG!" actually boomed throughout the building. It wasn't that fans were won over by the PPG…so much as it was that fans saw another route for the Title away from Gwen. But if anyone from the PPG could represent in Philadelphia in the Title Match, it would be Blossom indeed. So between Blossom's declaration, Aelita's attack on Jenny Wakeman, Mystique Sonia's immersion in that debacle, and the previously-mentioned and detailed issues between Reggie Rocket and Lucy van Pelt/The END…Commissioner Gordon, coming out of this show…had MUCH to think about. And he would address it the next week…

…as is to be discussed in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part—**

"_NO… This show…isn't…over yet…"_

…

The closing caption had ALREADY come onscreen. They had already faded to black. In fact, the opening tune to the Two and a Half Men episode playing next on The CW was ALREADY PLAYING…but Gwen's voice somehow pervaded through that, cutting the show off in its tracks…as the feed cut RIGHT BACK to the Xcel Energy Center and Gwen Tennyson's voice and image. How the very NETWORK had been preempted and interrupted from regular scheduled broadcasting was a mystery in dire need of solution…although when one used the word "dire"…there was much, much more of such to come…

* * *

_**CCW XX 23**_** – Gwen Tennyson Wants the Last Word**

"That's it… THAT…does it…" Gwen coughs, sitting up in the broken announce table rubble with a microphone in hand. She is in a WORLD of pain…but that isn't enough to stop her from talking. She clears her throat…

"…I…no longer have…any clemency to give…tonight…or any other night…" Gwen manages to say, Jonathan and Jeremy (who have both already signed off for the evening from commentary, hence no longer wearing their headsets) glaring down at her, frankly wanting the Alpha Bitch put away.

"…I know…that you have received…ALL of my demands…" Gwen pushes herself from the ground, "…but you've refrained…from giving me the correct answer… No more… There will be no more…of that… There will be no more delay…"

Gwen finally struggles to a vertical base again, the Triple Powerbomb of the PPG doing SEVERAL numbers on her as she leans against the security barricade to hold herself up. Gwen pants against the wall, catching her breath…and then says, in a stern voice…

"JAMES WORTHINGTON GORDON…SHOW THESE PEOPLE THEIR SALVATION NOW."

The crowd raises its collective eyebrows, confused…while Jonathan narrows his own eyes as he keeps them locked on Tennyson. Jeremy mouths, "What the hell is she saying?"

"Show them their salvation…" Gwen repeats, "or I will be forced to show them DEATH instead. I will have to show EVERYONE death…necessary death…JUSTIFIED death…" Gwen looks around at the audience, who are a mix between wondering what on earth she's talking about…and responding to her threat with either jeers, scoffs, or frowns.

…

"You have stalled this fate LONG ENOUGH—GET OUT HERE AND GIVE IT TO THEM!" Gwen raises her voice, expecting to see Commissioner Gordon come down to the ring any second…

…

…

…

…but he doesn't come. And the more he doesn't come…the more Gwen's face begins to shake with contempt.

"GWENDAMN IT, I AM STILL THE FEMALES CHAMPION HERE, I AM STILL THE ONE HOLDING THE CARDS, AND BY ME I AM STILL **GOD**!" Gwen hollers, pain be damned. "AND I WILL FILL YOU UP WITH SO MUCH REGRET—so much regret…if you prolong this anymore than you already have. GIVE IT TO THEM! …Or else I WILL." Gwen looks towards the stage one more time upon this vow, teeth gritted and fists clenched…

…and the crowd looks to the stage as well…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the audience is cheering, actually, as NOBODY arrives. The very act seems to give off an aroma of defiance to the Alpha Bitch, which, regardless of the Champion's feelings, the St. Paul, Minnesota crowd LOVES.

…

…But same said aroma triggers something…

…specifically, the lights going out!

Jeremy and Jonathan look at each other—or really, look at parallel sights of darkness, since neither twin can see the other with the Xcel Energy Center officially jet-black. Everyone is looking around in the unlit arena, wondering what is going on now—most of them DREADING it…

…

…

…and then…a voice is heard with the lights still out…not seen…but heard…

…and it is the voice…of KAI GREEN…

"_It appears that Mr. Gordon, for whatever reason, does not want to do what my goddess says… A shame that it would come to this…come to something so easily avoidable…but such are the consequences when you contest the Alpha Bitch. Since HE won't appease…WE MUST…"_

The crowd is left confused by these words…

…

…

…and then they GASP…

…when the lights come on…

…

…and inside the ring, there are four people, one per corner, who are TIED UP with thick brown ropes and left unable to move! Each individual is wearing a burlap sack over his or her head, with a black cloak covering their entire bodies as well, their identities concealed, but their plight very, VERY much clear. And in the center of the ring from these folks tied hostage…is a steel pail. What is in the pail…is unknown.

The crowd is taking this sight while the Ellis Twins are doing some wondering of their own on this…and Gwen looks down and speaks: "Repentance…is the oft-forgotten virtue in my presence… For some, it is easy to lose themselves…not to recognize that it is their cries of joy that place them in peril…and their cries of sorrow that may very well preserve them in my hand. It is a byproduct of this corrupted, Emmyed world… But as the deity of all things…and as CCW Females Champion of the World, I have a duty…and that duty, ironic as it sounds, is salvation…YOUR salvation. But because someone doesn't wish to cooperate, YOUR salvation must now come at a price. And my disciples have been busy ALL WEEK…in preparation of that price…bringing THESE here…"

Gwen gingerly slides into the ring, looking at all four corners of the ring, her tongue moistening her lips a bit before she lumbers over to the far leftmost corner (relative to the hard camera) of the squared circle, the person there appearing thin, possibly athletic in build…and judging from the muffled noises, a female…

…

Gwen lifts up the cloak sheet…then pulls the burlap mask up…

…

…

…

…and reveals an Asian gal, about sixteen years of age…with a white miniskirt, pink hooded sweatshirt, black hair and brown eyes. The girl herself looks HEAVILY perturbed—perturbed above average if you will…

"…Wait a minute…" an off-mic squints his eyes as he catches the glimpse of this girl. "Is THAT…?"

"Oh, WHAT?!" an also off-mic Jeremy's eyes nearly pop out, seeing what Jon is seeing.

"I'd ask for your name…" Gwen, on-mic, says to the hostage, "but in my omniscience, I will save you the trouble of talking because you look utterly terrified right now."

Gwen then places a hand on the girl's forehead, closing her eyes as she reads her…to which the girl manages to cry out, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Gwen hears these shouts…and chuckles.

…

"_Julie…__**Julie Yamamoto**__…_" Gwen says, the fans suddenly getting the realization themselves. The Alpha Bitch chortles, "Funny—I…I feel like I may have met you in a next life… But it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance now…in these current passing moments, hmm…" Gwen runs two of her fingers through Julie's locks and along her cold cheeks as she talks…and the crowd, realizing that the girl tied up is in fact BEN TENNYSON'S EX-GIRLFRIEND of _Alien Force_/_Omniverse _fame, is murmuring amongst themselves and clamoring over just how MESSED UP this is beginning to get already.

"To give a little backstory, you, my dear, are here to represent the purging of the sins of the common folk…those who lifted up their hearts at my EXPENSE rather than at my honor," Gwen explains. "Those people who cheered…sang…and boisterously rejoiced in Steelport…will be cleansed through your gracious sacrifice… You are making My Holiness much more tranquil and pleased, Julie. And my family—they…I have a feeling, will appreciate this too." Gwen chuckles.

Julie tries to kick her feet out to break away from her prison, but her feet are tied up too and she remains in place. Gwen puts a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"No, no… Don't struggle," she counsels with a smile. "Struggling is for when you need to escape, but you see, Julie, I HAVE your escape…" Gwen points to the pail in the center of the ring. "It's right there…in that pail. Just stay still for a moment; I have OTHERS who need to see the face of their release."

Jonathan, Jeremy, and the whole CCW faithful in the audience are NOT liking where this is going…

…

…

…and they like it even LESS when Gwen rips off a second individual's cloak, this much-shorter person in the far right-hand corner…

…

…

…and rips off the mask…revealing a shivering boy with pinkish-white skin, dark orange hair, black eyes…a light blue short-sleeved shirt that let him bear a midriff, a red cape, dark blue pants and black shoes. This boy is FRIGHTENED, even more so than Julie Yamamoto. He would be sucking his thumb were it not for his hands being tied up as well.

"Who…do we have here—"

"LET ME GO, CRAZY LADY!" the boy yells to cut off Gwen, which causes the fans to cry out in agreement with the kid…and the Females Champion firstly to scowl at him for the intrusion…

…

…before saying in a darkly calm and welcoming voice, "…That's no way to greet the one with absolution in her veins. You, of all souls, should be HAPPY—no pun intended—to be a part of this. You were actually the first of the four to be rounded up for this night. Six years old…with a big sister… You needed this more than you even know…Ben."

There are MORE gasps from the crowd…

…as this hostage's identity is slowly brought to a full reveal…

"_Benjamin Higgenbottom_…you will represent the purging of the sins of the youth…" Gwen speaks. "Those who were invigorated by HER lepresy on that fateLESS evening…HER folk…HER kin…HER allies… They will fall into an abyss here…and the plunge that they are soon to take MENTALLY…you will take for them PHYSICALLY."

Gwen backs away from the _Mighty B! _Nicktoon character, the little brother of Bessie, who was doing his best to flail wildly in an attempt to get out of this, but the ropes binding him are tight and Gwen knows he has no chance of escaping. The crowd is getting more and more spooked…and the fact that this boy's name is the same as Gwen's cousin's name just ADDS to the bizarre and surreal feeling. Then the Females Champion walks to the near left-most corner of the ring…presses her hand against the cloak…and smirks as she touches it.

"I'm going to enjoy this next one…" Gwen says…as she pulls it off…

…rips off this person's burlap mask…

…

…

…

…and shows a black woman…black hair, brown eyes…medium build, wearing jeans and a red t-shirt…appearing to be…about 30 years old, and IMMEDIATELY starting to try running out of the corner, to no avail…

…and Jonathan and Jeremy's eyes WIDENED as they saw this woman, their expressions going from intrigue to SURPRISE to HORROR to FURY instantaneously! The two twins proceed to rush to the ring…

"Now THIS—h-heyHEY!"

…but Gwen presses her forearm underneath the woman's chin, her eyes shining with a blue glint to them. She growls at the Ellis brothers, her gaze halting their pursuit. "HEY! Hey, why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?! Why so quick out of your seats?!" Gwen opens her hand, pressing it into the woman's face as though providing a sneak peek at her intention/intimidation tactic. "You slow your roll, mortal children or I will make this the worst day of your lives in EVERY WAY IMAGINABLE, and you can fucking TRY ME on that if you dare!"

Jeremy is standing outside of the ring LIVID…and Jonathan, evaluating what is happening and what Gwen is threatening to do with her hand wide open like that, knows that one step may be all it would take…so he holds back…and keeps Jeremy held back too, though it is clear that the distraught twins have no idea what to do given this bombshell that has dropped upon them.

Gwen begins to nod. "…I know why you're so jumpy." She points to the hostage in question. "You know this woman, don't you? …Let me enlighten everybody so they can know what I know – her name…is Erica. Erica…_ELLIS_."

The crowd GASPS as they hear this revelation…and then proceed to BOO IMMENSELY at the thought of Jonathan and Jeremy's relative being captive to the Alpha Bitch! Meanwhile, the twins are STILL in the same tough spot, Jeremy almost ready to LOSE IT…

"The sister…of the ever-DEPRAVED Ellis Twins…a band of brothers who have lived their entire lives with the devil in their ears from sunup to sundown…" Gwen speaks, turning to hold Erica's jaw in her hand tightly. "Their dual actions towards the Champ their God have been fueled by their own lies and deception…a DISEASE…but like the mother they WISH they had, and the mother YOU wish you had, I will heal them… I will eradicate their sickness…by using your mind, body and soul as an oblation for all to bear witness."

Erica Ellis, the sister of Jon and Jeremy, tries to Headbutt Gwen to fight back, but Gwen simply leans away with a sneer. Erica isn't a wrestler; she is a civilian…but she knows about Gwen. The psycho had stabbed her brother once, so she's MORE than aware…which makes this all the more unsettling as her brothers are watching, almost paralyzed. Gwen lets go, motioning for the Ellis brothers to stay right where they are…as the Alpha Bitch goes to the last corner.

"And that…leaves just one…more vessel…to unveil…"

…

…

Gwen giggles…ripping away the last cloak…

…

…getting rid of the last mask…

…

…

…

…

…and breaking into even more noticeable laughter…before her face turns serious.

"Fancy seeing YOU again…'sir'," Gwen greets…_CCW Majority Owner Woody Paige!_

The entire arena is INCREDULOUS by this as they see Woody Paige, wearing a neck brace, bound in the corner, even LESS able to try to move than all of the other hostages! NOW it was making sense why Commissioner Gordon could no longer reach Woody via phone! And while before some may have called this a stunt or a spectacle, it had now become an EMERGENCY. If Commissioner Gordon's attention wasn't gotten before…it HAD TO have been gotten now.

"You see, everyone…see, Gordon, I HAVE been misguided," Gwen speaks. "There HAS been a misjudgment of character and circumstance on my part. When it came to all of you, I thought I had the whole world pegged for who they were and who they are…but I was off. I was just NARROWLY off… When I left Steelport and ascended to my heavens to momentarily lick my wounds, I listened to you all…watched you from the celestial plane above…and the first things that came to mind were myriad methods of how to castigate each and every single one of you. But upon further inspection, I figured it out. I learned the true crux of this cycle of despair. I thought myself a victim of society…and I was. I thought my DISCIPLES victims of society…and they were. But the BIGGEST VICTIM of society in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse…is society itself. Because society here is run by boys and girls who know not any BETTER than to reject me. It is not a choice that they make so much as it is an ideology that is rooted into them from the first day in school…and no baptism or circumcision I may offer to them is enough to shake that ideology out of them by its lonesome. This place needs a HANDS-ON DIRECTION, and it will ONLY LAST through my own divine intervention…to not only show you the way…but PUSH you along. That is how it will be okay. That is how I will save the world. Not through castigation like LESSER deities would presume. A lower life form would guess that I would summon some kind of a typhoon or hurricane that would drown you all for a month or so…but I am SIGNIFICANTLY more powerful and wiser than that."

Some of the fans caught that remark on "lesser deities" drowning them all and BOO this blasphemous word…but Gwen simply paces around the ring (keeping an eye on the Ellis Twins to keep them honest and outside looking in) and continues, "All of these offerings that have been brought to my altar today represent a part of the healing, a part of this world that is HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY WRONG and needs Gwen's holy example and touch to become well." Gwen points at Yamamoto. "Julie Yamamoto represents the common folk of today, those who hurl their unfounded epithets in my direction, knowing not what they do." Then Gwen points at Higgenbottom. "Benjamin over there represents the children running amuck holding up FALSE IDOLS who will end up growing up with those idols in mind and spreading that heretic belief to generations to come unless I STOP THEM."

Gwen licks her lips. "…Erica…is a special one I picked out just for YOU, Jonathan…Jeremy…" she keeps her hands on Erica and her eyes on the twins. "You two needed an EXTRA DOSE of Gwensend in your lives before you unwittingly infect the rest of the planet through your far-reaching voices. You were doing damage. You even managed to POISON one of my finest followers in Cris Collinsworth with your rhetoric, with your presence…but it is with THIS PROCESS that I FINALLY give you peace."

Erica shouts, "SHUT UP AND UNTIE ME, BITCH!" and Gwen ALMOST slaps her…but instead she leans into her and kisses her forehead, as though placing a mark upon her before backing away, using her Championship Belt to threaten Jonathan and Jeremy, swinging said Title like a whip in their direction to even keep them away from the apron. Jon and Jeremy look at their sister…and foully glare back at Tennyson…

…who smirks as she looks at the Chief Content Officer of the company. "And Woody Paige…heheheh…" Gwen then takes a breath…and says, "…Emmy was right. Emmy was ACTUALLY RIGHT on something for a change: _CCW Double X_ IS SICK right now. It has BEEN SICK for a very long time, and people like HER and people like YOU and people like THEM and people like EVERYONE ELSE have been put under the spell that I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR ITS SICKNESS. …And in a roundabout way, you're RIGHT…because this place GOT this way, BECAME this sick because I allowed it too much autonomy and not enough mastery on my end. I gave you all too much credit…thinking that in due time, one way or another, you would HAVE TO FOLLOW MY IMAGE, and _XX_ WOULD HAVE TO FOLLOW MY IMAGE, JUST AS IT WAS ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO BE BEFORE THAT STUPID SIX-YEAR-OLD DRAGON TWAT DECIDED TO COME ON IN AND FUCK EVERYTHING UP RIGHT BEFORE MY GWENDAMN EYES…but despite the fact that it didn't turn out as expected, as PURPORTED…it's not too late for it. It's not too late for you all."

Gwen looks around with "concern" in her voice, saying, "NOW is the time to RECREATE IT and FIX THIS…and here I was hoping…TRULY hoping…that Commissioner Gordon would step up and do what do needed to be done: sign those papers…but if Gordon won't do the right thing…

"…

"…" Gwen walks over to the center of the ring…the pail…

"…then I guess _I_ will have to do the right thing." Gwen reaches into the pail…

…

…

…

…

…and pulls out a rock – a large, hand-sized, heavy and projectable rock! And a closer look reveals that the entire pail is chockfull of these rocks! Jonathan in particular realizes what Gwen Tennyson is plotting all along for this ransom: the Females Champion is preparing to publicly STONE the four detainees she had in that ring! Gwen tosses the rock up and down in her hand, the crowd chanting, "GWEN IS PSYCHO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) GWEN IS PSYCHO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" And Gwen surveys the ring…seeing all four hostages squirming about, still remaining trapped…

…and with them and the crowd shouting for someone to STOP THIS, Gwen simply hones in on Woody Paige, still holding onto that rock.

"Damn Triple Powerbomb through a table…ugh…" Gwen rubs her stomach, indeed still feeling the affects of the PPG's attack. "My ribs are KILLING ME…but thank me, my arms are feeling JUST FINE—"

("Save Me" by Burn Halo plays)

Gwen's eyes SHOOT OPEN WIDE as the crowd pops and everyone tied up turns their attentions to the stage together, Jonathan and Jeremy included…

…

…and Commissioner Gordon ambles out there quickly with a microphone of his own in hand

"Don't you worry, Gwendolyn; you can bet I'll be doing the right thing here and now, and that's STOPPING this madness!" Gordon declares to Gwen, causing the Ten-Year-Old Tyke to tilt her head with a snarl. The crowd cheers for this, and Gordon keeps going, "Behind your unholy delusions of grandeur, I'd like to think you're a smart little girl…so how you could think that I would ALLOW this to go down on MY watch is absolutely BEYOND me! But it doesn't really matter at this point because it ENDS right now!"

…

Gwen normally would have been about to scowl at Commissioner Gordon…but with a raised eyebrow she coyly gives a scoff before replying.

"'It ends right now'…? Does it really?" Gwen asks. "Does that mean you've come around, Commissioner? Because the ONLY way that this 'ends', per se, and the only way this practice will be put aside and my tributes set free…is if you have granted me what I want, which you SHOULD HAVE DONE in the first place before it even CAME to any of this. But I won't reprimand you too hard for being slow on the uptake if you've made the right choice. You called me a smart girl before?" Gwen tilts her head in feigned curiosity. "Well, Jimmy, here's a rebuttal: are YOU a smart man?"

Commissioner Gordon stares down the Alpha Bitch…looks around at the men and women she is holding for this ransom…and issues a reply of his own, not giving back an inch to the self-professed deity girl.

"Well, after _Pride &amp; Glory_ I was smart enough to know that you'd be up to something incredibly WICKED tonight…and incidentally I was ALSO smart enough to plan ahead because of it…" Gordon motions behind him…

…

…and the crowd both "Ooooooooohs" and cheers…

…

…

…as a group of Gotham City Police Force officers walk out from backstage and appear behind the Commissioner! And this is no small group; this is a MASS of policemen and policewomen lining themselves up, each of them clad in full GCPD attire, suited up, and eyes DIRECTLY on their enemy, "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson. Gwen grits her teeth and turns her head…

…

…and sees even MORE officers appearing near the barricades, circumscribing the entire area with Gwen left standing in the middle! And the amount of officers looks to even OUTNUMBER Gwen and her (regrettably absent) cult! The Females Champion appears to be gauging the new circumstances…while Jonathan and Jeremy are glad to see action taken…the FANS are glad to see this action taken…and most of all, Erica, Benjamin, Julie and Woody Paige are glad to see this action taken. Gwen, though…is very much UNHAPPY, knowing this puts a damper on things. One wrong move…and she wasn't going to last…

…because every single one of these officers was ARMED…and their weapons were AIMED DIRECTLY FOR HER.

"I know what you want—I know what you really want," Gordon speaks as the officers walk closer. "You want to be the inmate running the asylum. You want to have the stroke of the show, you want to have the power over this brand of this company LIKE YOU NEED IT… Well how's THIS for power – meet the Gotham City Police Force. They're Gotham's Finest and they're MY finest…and for tonight, they're _XX_'s finest as they take care of you swiftly and effectually and squash your charade here FOR GOOD." Gordon motions to his men and women holding their guns. "Now, I've specifically told these gentlemen NOT to shoot to kill you, because I still need you alive so that that Females Championship can come off of your waist in the most euphoric fashion imaginable…but shooting to INJURE or MAIM you, as far as I'm concerned with what you had the GALL to do here, is fair game, and then we can see how well you can wrestle with your limbs full of lead. So what's it gonna be, Gwen? Are you gonna call my bluff? Or are YOU gonna do the right thing and STAND YOUR ASS DOWN?"

Gordon has the crowd equal parts cheering…and worrying, because it seems incredibly INSANE of him to resort to THESE measures to deal with Gwen…but then again, he was exasperated…and it was GWEN…so it was VERY quickly understood and even MORE quickly encouraged by the audience.

"…I've worked with these men and women. I've seen them all at work. They're EXCELLENT shots; they HAVE TO be to work in Gotham. You even TWITCH in the wrong direction and I swear you're not leaving without an appendage or two peppered with bullets. I am DEAD SERIOUS. I will have them KNEECAP you in front of everyone to get you out of my ring. So make your next move a GOOD ONE, because on my mark…you're going DOWN." Gordon gives Gwen a GRAVE look, almost BEGGING her to give him a reason to say the word, to give the signal…

…and Gwen glares right back, not appreciating this ritual being interrupted…and possibly having to be CANCELLED…and on top of that, the Alpha Bitch was internally kicking herself for not letting her cult be a part of this; secretly, she had kept them out of this because they needed to spend time with themselves to have a Reconciliation for their sins, their discrepancies in faith that she saw…but they would have been useful here, even if only marginally so. Gwen exhaled…her rock-holding hand shaking…

"…Who's the real smart one here now, Gwen?" Gordon says in a way that would even suggest he was taking pleasure in the upper hand he and everybody KNEW her had. And in his defense, who wouldn't? "…Smart thing for YOU now is to LEAVE THAT RING."

…

…

Gwen…doesn't move…stubbornly holding her ground…and the GCPD officers, from the ramp and ringside, have their guns locked on, Tennyson in the crosshairs…

…

"Are you gonna do it?" Gordon asks one more time.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen growls…

…

…and then PIVOTS on a dime, arm raised to chuck her rock STRAIGHT at Ben Higgenbottom's skull—the young child SHRIEKING in terror!

"That's what I figured—FIRE AT WILL, BOYS!" Gordon shouts…

…and the Gotham City Police put their fingers to the triggers, and JUST BEFORE they can get a shot off, Gwen drops to her belly and rolls out of the ring, dropping the rock in the process! Gwen CURSES at herself for doing this, but she KNOWS she didn't have a choice! Jonathan and Jeremy both exchange looks of relief as Gwen is looking down at her feet, now kicking herself in a more LITERAL sense! The Gotham officers then lower their weapons…

…

…and Commissioner Gordon nods. "Hmph…good to know that you have some rationality left in that twisted brain of yours."

The crowd goes from holding their breath and gasping to applauding, a portion of them even chanting, "YOU GOT PUNKED OUT! (clap clap clap clap clap) YOU GOT PUNKED OUT! (clap clap clap clap clap)" at the bitter Gwendolyn. Gwen shoots ocular DAGGERS at these chanters…

…while Commissioner Gordon says, "Let me fill you in on something, Gwen: sometimes, no matter what you do, you just CAN'T and WON'T get the last laugh…because whether you like it or not—"

"SHUT UUUUUUP! SHUT UP—SHUT UP—SHUT THE F*CK UP—AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Gwen goes BALLISTIC through the microphone, almost EMBARRASSED that she, a goddess, was forced to BACK DOWN thanks to the Commissioner! It's almost TOO MUCH for her to take…as evidenced by the greatening red spot on her pure white trousers. And the crowd gets a kick out of THIS too.

…

Gwen looks down at her pants…sees her own blood tainting them…and quakes in her own fluids. She was NOT going to take this. She was OMNIPOTENT, OMNISCIENT, the BE-ALL END-ALL…and NO MORTAL was going to best her, ESPECIALLY not after _Pride &amp; Glory_…

…

…

…

…

…so Gwen looked at the police…and the Commissioner…

…

…

…

…and started stomping up the ramp—before FLIPPING THEM OFF and DASHING back to the ring…

…

….

…but before getting there, she is caught with a Plancha from JULIE MAKIMOTO, the _Bakugan_ girl who had slipped into the ring unbeknownst to the Alpha Bitch! Julie, who had seemingly originally arrived on the scene at first to help free the hostages, having seen Gwen coming back, changed course to go on the attack! And attack she does with punches to the head of Gwen Ten, much to the delight of the crowd! Julie Head Slams Gwen into the steel steps, punches her against the security barricade…

…

…and Short-Arm Backdrops Gwen from barricade to apron, causing Gwen to Back Handspring involuntarily off of the ropes…

…

…and back into a VICIOUS Slingshot Double Leg Slam from Julie onto the floor! The crowd half-cringes and half-CELEBRATES from the whiplash and the impact, seeing every bit of it! Gwen is WRITHING profusely, the pain from the PPG's Triple Powerbomb coming right back to her now in spades…

…

…

…and Julie Makimoto sends Gwen back inside the ring. Gwen is clutching her midsection once again…

…and Julie picks up the microphone that Gwen dropped in the attack. She looks right at Commissioner Gordon, who is at the stage…

…

…and says, "COMMISH, I DIDN'T GET IT LAST WEEK, BUT IF SHE'S GONNA OVERRUN THIS SHOW, I'LL TAKE IT THIS WEEK! GET A REFEREE OUT HERE! ME AND HER FOR THE BELT—WE'RE DOING IT RIGHT THIS TIME!" And the crowd BLOWS UP into cheers!

Jonathan and Jeremy seem to be barely able to contain themselves too, just as excited as the rest of the Xcel Energy Center…

…

…

…and Commissioner Gordon says, "Julie Makimoto, considering the events of Monday in Milwaukee AND last week, you have my FULL blessing on this! Get me an official immediately! I'm calling for a Females Title contest RIGHT NOW! Tennyson versus Julie—let's go!"

With Gordon giving blessing, the fans are out of their seats with delight! Woody Paige would have jumped if he could because HE enjoyed this ruling as well, impromptu as it was! In fact, he was willing to let it pass with him STILL being tied to the ring instead of being cleared out, as is technically proper…

…but Gwen, overhearing all of this, and feeling the condition she is in, starts SCRAMBLING away from Julie and out of the ring…

…

…

…

…only for the GCPD to prevent her escape, acting as impromptu lumberjacks to keep her IN the ring! The Ellis Twins are even MORE ecstatic with that! And as four officers in particular work to untie the hostages—including the Ellises' sister—the rest make ringside their OWN territory to keep Gwen SURROUNDED.

…

Referee Scott van Buren SPRINTS down the ramp, given instruction by Commissioner Gordon to make things official and get the bell rung to start the match…the fans stomping rhythmically as all of this is transpiring…

…

…

…while Gwen, unable to make flight, attempts to FIGHT…

…

…but her sudden Superkick to Julie is CAUGHT, and Makimoto wags a finger in her face before spinning Gwen around into a Spinning Heel Kick to the face! Julie the impromptu challenger has St. Paul, Minnesota about to ERUPT…

…

…as she hooks Gwen's arms for her Spinning Unprettier variation, the Thing of Beauty…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**but then one of the GCPD officers uses his gun to PISTOL WHIP Julie Makimoto in the back of the head!**

The entire crowd is in SHOCK from seeing this, the coldcocking being enough to knock Julie down to the mat, forcing her to let go of Gwen in the process! Jonathan is THUNDERSTRUCK, and Jeremy is downright CONFUSED! But Commissioner Gordon is the MOST TAKEN ABACK of all, seeing this male officer suddenly assault Makimoto…

…

…

…

…and his incredulity only INCREASES when a FEMALE GCPD officer pistol-whips an equally-stunned Scott van Buren! The referee (who was JUST ABOUT to call for the bell) goes down…JAWS go down…the hostages' eyes all widen, especially Woody Paige's…

…

…

…and the rest of the GCPD officers…suddenly congregate around a recovering (again) Gwen Tennyson…who proceeds to LAUGH.

"…Did you plan for THIS, Jimmy Gordon?" Gwen asks with the perfect smirk and snigger. "'Cause the look on your face GREATLY suggests otherwise…" Gwen gestures to all of the officers suddenly standing around her less to APPREHEND…and more to ALIGN. "I think it's time that I introduce YOU…to the official Gotham Chapter of the Order of the Alpha Bitch."

Off-mic, Commissioner Gordon screams, "WHAT?! …WHAT?!" unable to find any other words! And the crowd cannot believe this either, as it's GORDON'S OWN MEN…actually under the school of thought of the ALPHA BITCH! It was UNREAL! It COULDN'T BE HAPPENING…but it WAS…

"I knew you would try to stop me. I knew that you would be blind to the NECESSITY of what I was doing. I knew you would try to force my hand…but how can you force my hand…when YOURS are tied behind your own back now, hm?" Gwen asks with a tilt of her head and a grin.

Jeremy gives his older brother a look that combined distress…and pure ANGER… Actually, it may have just been ANGER…anger which Jonathan, for once, shared… And Commissioner Gordon tries to run down to the ring to figure out what the hell is happening…

…but two of "his" officers, two of the burliest, suddenly SNATCH him from behind and keep him locked in place! Gordon tries to flail his way free, but he is unable to do so!

"Heheh…let me show you EXACTLY what I've done to 'your' officers…" Gwen says…

…

…as a quintet of them reach into the pail of rocks (which one officer had "moved out of the way for Julie's match with Gwen" earlier)…each one grabbing a stone…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and proceeding to HURL the rocks at Julie Yamamoto (not to be confused with the out-cold Makimoto) in her corner of the ring! The rocks COLLIDE with Julie's chest, abdomen, nose, and even her THROAT…RIDDLING her like proverbial bullets, each one of them like an EXPLOSION into her body! The rocks are HEAVY, and the throwers are HEAVY-HANDED, and things begin to get horrific when Julie starts coughing up BLOOD in front of her, as well as losing blood from her nose! **

It's a complete CRISIS of a situation, as Commissioner Gordon is held back, Julie Makimoto is knocked out, Scott van Buren is knocked out, the GCPD are rogue, and the policemen and policewomen not throwing rocks are standing by to keep ANYBODY from interfering! And the immense numbers Gordon brought the officers with in the first place is now working AGAINST this situation, as Jonathan Ellis knows and observes!

The crowd is utterly AGHAST…as Julie Yamamoto, after thirty seconds of rock-throwing…has a GASH across her forehead…a BROKEN nose…quite possibly a ruptured liver and pancreas…and even a gouged mark across her NECK! The _Ben 10 _personality and ex-girlfriend of the Magnus Champion…is MOTIONLESS.

…

Gwen speaks, "I sincerely apologize to those whose salvation has been DELAYED by these proceedings…but if you can follow along now…you will see the extent of your faith…

"…unless, of course, Mr. Gordon has something to sign for me… Does he?" Gwen looks at the struggling Commissioner…

…who has his own teeth grinding against each other, his glasses off of his face in a rage, and his skin a deep RED from this situation. It had ALL BLOWN UP right in his face…and the only way to stop it seemed to be by giving into this terrorist…which his expression showed he still had NO INTENTION OF DOING…

…

…

Gordon didn't say a discernible word…but he didn't have to.

"I will take that as a no," Gwen says…

…

…

…

…

…

…**as four more officers start PUMMELING Benjamin Higgenbottom with thrown stones! The young boy YELLS OUT in complete PANIC and TREPIDATION, crying out for help in the worst way…but none is forthcoming as the "help" is what's giving him his OWN gashes…DESTROYED teeth…a bloody lip, a bleeding temple…and it takes FEWER throws to put HIM down, but Gwen's smile only widens as the officers KEEP ON THROWING ROCKS ANYWAY, ensuring that he may NEVER wake up from this! The throws become so potent that Ben CRUMBLES to the ground even in his rope chamber…and is STILL getting pelted by rocks!**

…

…

…

After forty-five minutes, the stoning stops…and Gwen twitches almost in an orgasmic fashion, ESPECIALLY getting a thrill from that out of her newest disciples. Gordon is INCENSED at the stage…and Gwen tilts her head as if to say, "Well?"

…

Commissioner Gordon tries AGAIN to break free, but he only gets brought to his knees by his rebelling officers who hold him back and keep him down! Gwen shrugs, seeing Gordon's insolence…

…

…

…and then looks between Woody Paige…and Erica Ellis.

"Eenie…meenie…miney…mo…catch a…tribute…by the…toe…" Gwen points between the two remaining hostages…about to sic her troupe on one of them…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before she can, "The Black Mamba" Jeremy Ellis, without warning, slides past some presiding officers and gets into the ring, having ENOUGH of this! Jeremy starts throwing hands at every officer he sees, not caring how many of them there are! About six of them swarm the Staten Islander, trying to keep him down…

…

…

…

…but Jeremy pushes them aside, a man POSSESSED, and DROPS one of the males with a Necrotizer! Gwen gulps as she sees Jeremy hit ANOTHER officer with a Necrotizer…and ANOTHER one! Officers CHARGES at the Black Mamba, and the snake goes ape as he Necrotizes ONE after ANOTHER after ANOTHER! One of the female officers jumps onto Jeremy's back…

…

…but Jeremy pops her off of his shoulders and NECROTIZES her too! Gender inequalities MATTERED NOT in this situation as he turned towards the group of officers near his sister…

"JEREMY, WATCH OUT!" Erica screams to her brother, seeing something before him.

…

…

…and the Black Mamba eats a Side Thrust Kick from "The God of War" ARES out of nowhere!

ABSOLUTELY NO ONE saw where the Apostle of Gwen had come from, not even Jeremy's brother and ESPECIALLY not Jeremy himself, who IMMEDIATELY feels the effects of the kick. Between _Pride &amp; Glory _and _Blockbuster's Night_, a shot to the head of Jeremy is the WORST shot for him to take…and that Side Kick alone stops him from running wild any longer. Jonathan KNOWS this…

…and Ares, also knowing, wants to make it even WORSE…so he lifts Jeremy up off of the canvas…flips him upside-down from the Pumphandle…

…

…

…

…

…

…and SPIKES him with a Tombstone from Hell! Jeremy is OUT OF IT after that…

…and Woody Paige gasps…

…because as Ares stands, Jonathan Ellis SHELLACKS him with a steel chair shot across his head! The middle child of the three Ellis siblings getting in the ring and doing this scores a POP from the fans…

…

…

…who whisper with discomfort as the STILL-STANDING Ares, whose head was spun about by the chair shot, snaps his head back at Jon…who just HAD TO do his part to help not just his sister, but his fighting brother…making this VERY clear…

…

…

…

…and as Jonathan turns to look Erica's way, Gwen Tennyson ALPHA BITCH SLAPS him across the face, SCOLDING him for trying to be the hero, getting a shot in on her grandest apostle. But _Pride &amp; Glory _was a new day for the Gemini Genius…and he was going to STAND BY that chair shot…

…

…

…

…and deliver ANOTHER one, shades of _P&amp;G_, to Gwen's skull!

…Or at least TRY to, before Ares grabs the chair out of Jonathan's hands! Jon gets turned around…

…

…**and then nearly MURDERED with a chair shot from the God of War! The strike practically DECAPITATES him, spinning him around in recoil and causing him to collapse in the ring, BUSTED OPEN and DONE.**

"**JOOOOON!**" Erica shrieked, seeing the way her brother went down HARD.

Ares just stoically gazes at his work, having put EVERY OUNCE of his anger and wrath (most notably the Hercules-induced kind) behind that chair shot, not caring if Jonathan had been KILLED by it with a fractured skull, which could have very much been a possibility.

Gwen shakes her head…and orders two standing officers to get the Ellis brothers out of the ring, which they do with ease (relative, because Jonathan in particular was deadweight). She would perhaps, on a different day, be happy…but now she was MIFFED.

"All of these intrusions are starting to make this take a lot longer than intended…so you know what? I think we're going to need to speed things up…" Gwen says, tapping two female officers on their shoulders.

…

…

"Are you going to sign off, Gordon? Are you?…

"…

"…

"…Or are we going to have to pull a trigger or two?" Gwen quips…

…as the officers pull back out their SHOTGUNS, pointing them at Erica and Woody Paige! The CCO exclaims, "THE HELL IS THIS?! YOU'RE SICK! YOU'VE COMPLETELY FREAKING LOST IT!" Erica, who has always been the one of the Ellises to stay strong as the twins could tell you…was starting to lose her nerve herself. Add in the crowd's fright over what they could possibly see…and it was a situation that had DIRE written all over it. Commissioner Gordon could only stand and WATCH, still being restrained…

…and as Julie Makimoto is starting to get to her knees, waking up from the earlier pistol whip…she is SWIFTLY swept up and restrained by two male officers herself, pinioned to the ropes just in time to watch this scene before her! As soon as she looks and sees Erica and Woody with guns pointed at them, and Benjamin and her fellow Julie unmoving in their own blood…she can't help but shudder. But even the most freaked-out shudders are unable to free her from the officers' clutches.

"…Think about what you're playing with, you selfish, egoistic man," Gwen speaks to Gordon, pointing at Erica. "Over here, we have the eldest Ellis sibling, the big sister of the twins…one of the most influential people in their lives, for better or for worse, because it was because of HER and their mother that Jeremy had to start his wrestling career on the STREETS without a family member to support his ass! And that had a BIG hand in Jonathan doing this too! You know the story as well as I… And then…we fast-forward to THIS now after young Jeremy's just beginning to reconcile with his folks? Haha… Imagine the GRIEF, imagine the steps BACKWARD that will be taken in that regard if she goes down tonight. I don't think his mother would speak to him again knowing that HER death was partially on HIS hands…and the rest of his career, the rest of his life would be coated with endless MISERY as he struggled to live that down. He may never be allowed back into his family circle again, and that says nothing about what JONATHAN'S fate will be out of all of this, because HE'S responsible too! Do you want that? Huh?! HUH?! …And keep in mind, this is NOT just Jonathan and Jeremy's sister… This is a woman with a JOB…a BUSINESSWOMAN with a VISION for herself—a five-year plan, a TEN-year plan. She wants to start a FAMILY. She wants to OWN HER HOUSE, but guess what? Guess what, Gordon? …I'm about sixty seconds away from taking that all away from her." Gwen simpered. "Are you okay with that?"

"…Or do you want the MAJORITY OWNER of this company to bite the dust, Jim?" Gwen motioned to the tied-up and HOLLERING Woody Paige, who screamed over Gwen with words of how OFF HER ROCKER she was, and how this WASN'T going to go unpunished…words which Gwendolyn ignored as she kept talking.

"Woody already has a stack of dimes for a neck; his life's been difficult enough in a neck brace, never mind a wheelchair at best or an urn or a coffin at worst! And the chain reaction that would set off in the chain of command in this company—do I EVEN HAVE TO elaborate on that debacle? At a time like this, at THIS POINT in company history, with the _Regal Rumble_, with the Journey to _Zenith_, with _Ozone 50_, the one year anniversary, company WARFARE…our owner ending up in the obituaries…it would send this place, _XX _and _Ozone _included alike, into a TAILSPIN. Is that what you want? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, GORDON?! BECAUSE IT'LL HAPPEN! IT'LL HAPPEN RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! WE'LL DO IT! ON _MY_ MARK!" Gwen's eyes are that of a woman COMPLETELY DETACHED from sanity as she continues with her words. "This man and this woman DON'T HAVE TO DIE, but damn it if they won't die as a token of ME DOING WHAT YOU WON'T. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW?! DO YOU GET MY CAUSE?! DO YOU GET MY REASONS?! DO YOU GET MY METHODS?! AND ARE YOU GOING TO GET OUT OF MY WAY?! SAY THE WORD, GORDON, AND YOU WILL EITHER WITHHOLD THEM FROM MARTYRDOM OR WELCOME THEM TO IT!" Gwen leans against the ring ropes. "WHO'S SERIOUS NOW?! WHO'S SMART NOW?! **WHO IS BETTER THAN EMMY NOW?!**"

Commissioner Gordon just looks on HATEFULLY at Gwen, the concern over what could happen next almost ENTIRELY shrouded by his utter DISTASTE for the CCW Females Champion of the World and the lengths she has gone to this night, from throwing stones to PROSELYTIZING a healthy part of his own police force. On top of all of this, Gordon KNOWS what Gwen wants…

…

…and the officers holding Gordon behind know just as well…as evidenced by one of them handing Gordon a FRESHLY-MINTED copy of the document she wants SIGNED and AUTHENTICATED by him. The other officer hands Gordon a fresh pen to go with it, the implication quite clear…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gordon SHAKES HIS HEAD no, not having it! He WON'T give in! He WON'T give Gwen Tennyson what she wants…not tonight…

…

…

…

…

…

"TEN…" Gwen snarls.

…

…

"NINE…" Gwen follows up.

…

…

"EIGHT…" Gwen says…and now it's becoming clear what she's doing. Her eyes are RIGHT ON James Gordon, proverbial laser beams on both HIM and the paper she wants signed…

…

…

…the paper Gordon is REFUSING to even touch.

"SEVEN…"

…

…

"SIX…"

…

…

…

"FIVE…" Gwen gets midway, and Woody Paige is starting to recognize just HOW FAR Gordon is letting this go…almost REALIZING it…and equal parts RESPECTING…and DREADING it, considering…

…

…

…

"FOUR…" Gwen says, and Erica sees what Woody sees…closing her eyes, and almost shedding tears with an angry face…

…

…

…

…

"**THREE…**" Gwen says, the audience starting to wonder if this was ACTUALLY GOING TO HAPPEN at this rate…

…

…

…

…

…

"**TWO…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**ONE…!**_" Gwen gives Gordon ONE FINAL CHANCE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Commissioner James Gordon says…

…

…

…

"…_GET THAT PAPER OUT OF MY FACE…_"

Everybody in the audience CAN'T BELIEVE IT…and neither can Erica or Woody…

…OR Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen SLASHES the air with her arm, giving her disciples the signal to OPEN FIRE…on whom, no one knew—one, the other, or BOTH—

"_STOP, STOP, STOP! STOP! …Stop…" _

…But before any shot could be fired…

…

…

…Jeremy Ellis, sitting up against the steel steps, SOMEHOW in his almost delirious condition, has the wherewithal to raise his voice enough for Gwen to notice and momentarily call her shooters off. Erica opens her eyes, only slightly, as she hears her youngest brother…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch, with a…more curious sneer, orders one unoccupied officer, "…Fetch him a microphone, will thee? I wanna HEAR THIS…"

The officer does as he is told…grabbing a microphone and dropping it at Jeremy's feet, right beside the still-unconscious Jonathan, who has yet to make a sound. Gordon directs his attention to Jeremy, wondering what says he…

…

…

…

…and with microphone in hand, Jeremy clutches his skull and exhales… "Goddamn it… This may just be the bad headache talking, but…FUCK… BALLS… This might be the headache talking…but…Gordon…Gordon…" Jeremy is having trouble speaking…either due to his head spinning, what he's trying to get across…or both.

"…Gordon…sir, my sister's in there…my SISTER'S in there… Son of a BITCH…" Jeremy would have shaken his head if not for how much that was going to mess up his equilibrium even further. He looks at the Commissioner, who KNOWS what Jeremy is trying to tell him…and couldn't be any more NEGATIVE towards that line of thinking…albeit understanding…

"…I know, Gordon… I already know…but…please…" Jeremy says, setting his microphone down, barely able to talk anymore, but needing to do SOMETHING…because he had already seen his brother almost get killed on _XX_. He had NO DESIRE to add his sister, someone not even a PART of this business, to that list.

…

…

…

And Gwendolyn…looked around from Jeremy…to the loath Gordon…to Erica…Jeremy's sister…

…

…Jeremy's OLDER sister…

…

…

…whose name started with an E…

…

…

…

…just…

…like…

…

…

"…_EMMY…_" Gwen says, looking at Erica…which causes the elder Ellis to give Gwen a quizzically odious look…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…the last look she can give right before—Ares points to the stage…a FRACTION of a second before Gwen is about to give the final word…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Woody Paige and Julie Makimoto BOTH have dilated eyes…

…

…

…

…as they see James Gordon, with an indistinct array of curses, PUTTING THE PEN TO PAPER…the paper being taken away by the officers as soon as the signature is confirmed.

"…Heheheheh…heheheh…hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!" Gwen ax-crazily laughs at a crescendo in pleasure from this, her laughs drowning out Gordon's curses. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahaha…heheheheheheh…" And her laugh now goes from boastfully evil…to quieter and childishly giddy in nature, a decrescendo…the Alpha Bitch dropping to her knees in the ring, rubbing her ribs as the documents are sealed by her disciple onstage.

"Heheheh… Now WHY did you have to make this so damn long-winded, hm? Why'd you have to do that? Afraid? Heheheh…" Gwen titters. "You don't have to be. Because what you just signed is officially setting _XX_ on course for the RIGHT path, the GWENLY path…a path towards a saving grace…nirvana, heheh… It may not be what you yourself WANT…but you cannot deny that it is what this brand NEEDS.

"…

"…

"…Though I've given 23 days myself for me to be proven wrong."

Gwen holds up two fingers…then three fingers. "23 days – that's the time that's left between now and _Regal Rumble_ in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. That's how much time left for whomever, WHATEVER, to separate me from my most precious prize, my highest honor." Gwen touches her Females Championship Belt, which one of the officer disciples brings into the ring for her. "And make no mistake about it: over those 23 days, I am going to win. I am going to beat ALL COMERS, whether they are SENT to me or they ambush me on accord. I will KEEP my Females Championship all the way up to and INCLUDING _Regal Rumble_, even when it's me against the world—QUITE LITERALLY… And after I do the unthinkable…after I RETAIN my Holy Grail AT _Regal Rumble_, after I prove that there IS and will BE no alternative, that I AM the necessary evil in this Kingdom…_XX_ 27…will mark the Genesis 6 of this brand. Because per what you just signed, starting that day, starting from that show forward…if I am still the Champion…WHEN I am still the Champion…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…_I_ make the decisions…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…_I_ run the show…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…_I_ call the shots in EVERY CONCEIVABLE WAY…"

Gwen breaks into another giggling fit…as each of these words causes Woody's expression to fall FURTHER and FURTHER, not liking what is being implied…or STATED…or AFFIRMED…

…and the crowd dreads it too…

…and Julie Makimoto…

…and Jeremy Ellis…

…

…

…

…but Gwen grins…

…

…as she declares, "_After _Regal Rumble_, for forty days…and forty nights…_CCW DOUBLE X_ WILL BE ALL MINE._"

Gwen laughs uncontrollably as the words escape her lips, and Julie Makimoto can only mouth the words, "You're JOKING…!" She turns her head to Commissioner Gordon, as if to say, "THAT'S what she wanted?! THAT'S what you just signed off on?!" Woody has a similar look on his face…but he knows as well as Gordon…that there wasn't much else to do. He'd been in that position before, so he would know…

The fans have their own way of voicing their displeasure: "_**FUCK YOU, GWEN! FUCK YOU, GWEN! FUCK YOU, GWEN! FUCK YOU, GWEN! FUCK YOU, GWEN! FUCK YOU, GWEN! FUCK YOU, GWEN!**_" The chant rings throughout the building COMPLETELY UNCENSORED…

…and it's only music to the ears of the Alpha Bitch in her euphoria.

"It's the moksha of _CCW XX_… Gwen Tennyson as _XX _Matchmaker… At long last, I'll be able…to show _XX_ the way as it requires…" Gwen smiles righteously. "In the name of the First…the Only…and the Alpha Bitch…so it is written…and so it shall be done, hahaha…" Gwen motions for the officers to free the hostages now…or at least free the ones who survived. They begin with Erica Ellis, saving Paige for later…

…and as this is going on, Jeremy tending to the still-unconscious Jonathan and Gwen stands up, the Commissioner glowering with nothing but ANTIPATHY for the Females Champion of the World…the satisfied Alpha Bitch gets to her feet. "I must THANK YOU, James Gordon… It took you so long…but even for the most sacrilegious folks…it is better LATE…than NEVER… But, Gordon, there's STILL something… I just have one little question for you, after ALL THIS…"

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…You REALLY don't know me that well, do you?"

Gwen smirks at the Commissioner, almost in an amused way, with the Chief Content Officer looking at this from his own vantage point and hearing Gwen's query with puzzlement…

…and then Gwen's smirk disappears.

…

…

"…_Merry Bitchmas._"

…

…

…

…

_**BLAMM!**_

Cameras are on Commissioner Gordon, who has a PALE and WIDE-EYED face…

…and same cameras freeze for a split-second, cutting to a Technicolor "PLEASE STAND BY" graphic…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and seven seconds later…cameras are back on the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**as Erica Ellis is prone on the canvas holding her gut, blood spilling from her midsection from her wound! The officer who was untying her had LEANED IN…with her gun clandestinely pressed into Erica's stomach…and FIRED it after Gwen's last whisper, sending a round directly into her and bringing her down…**_

…and Jeremy Ellis SCREAMS as he sees his sister's condition! Concussed head be damned, he speeds his way into the ring and crawls over to his bleeding sister, shaking his head in grief over what just happened to her. Jonathan is STILL DOWN from the steel chair shot from Ares…who SMIRKS at the sight of Erica bleeding, enjoying that fate for her. Gwen's expression is more emotionless in nature, back turned to the scene itself as her disciples walk away from it themselves, leaving Jeremy to lament over his sister's body, shouting for URGENT assistance from medical staff…which Gwen instructs her Gotham disciples to allow them to treat her. Woody Paige, who had not been freed, is screaming his head off in the ring, shouting, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE?! WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY HAVE TO MAKE TROUBLE?! HOW'S OUR NETWORK THE CW GOING TO LOOK AT THIS?! HOW'S ABC GONNA LOOK AT US?! HOW'S THE WORLD—ARE YOU PROUD?! ARE YOU PROUD RIGHT NOW?! YOU'RE A BITCH! JUST A COLD, CHURLISH _BITCH!_"

Gwen takes in these words…

…

…and simply says, "…It could've been you…" Then she grabs Woody's jaw…and whispers to him, "…but no… I WANT YOU alive now…because you…need to witness…EVERYTHING…"

Gwen lets go of him—or rather, Woody shakes his head away from Gwen's hold of his chin…Gwen just sniggering evilly right at him…

…

…

…and the lights go out again in the Xcel Energy Center, which is going from a loudly HORRORSTRUCK reaction to a shell-shocked SILENCE…

…

…

…

…

…

…and when the lights return, Gwen is gone…her disciples are gone…Ares is gone…and the officers who were holding back Commissioner Gordon are gone too…gone holding the papers that makes Gwen's "salvation of _XX_" official, should the Alpha Bitch be Champion past _Regal Rumble_. The attendants who are heading down to the ring help untie Woody Paige completely, while also sending down EMTs to care for the Erica and Jonathan Ellis (and the still woozy Jeremy as well, although his concern is less about himself and more his siblings, grief and melancholy amalgamating with complete WRATH and RAGE). It takes a minute, but through some guidance, Jon comes to…just in time to see his sister bleeding and his brother pulling his hair over this. Jonathan makes haste of his own to get into the ring, getting told what happened on his way inside…which makes him feel NO BETTER having that mystery solved…only greatening his frustration…

…and Julie Makimoto looks around…at the EMTs checking Julie Yamamoto…the EMTs checking Ben Higgenbottom…the EMTs checking the Ellises…EVERYONE…ALL of the damage made…ALL of what has been done…

…

…and unseen…all of what COULD BE done in the future now…

* * *

The feed cut from _XX 23_ from that and returned to regularly-scheduled programming…but it did so on one of the most UNSETTLING notes imaginable. Gwen Tennyson had been kept quiet the whole evening…but when she spoke and when she (and her disciples) took action, it was BEYOND jarring. Things seen from that experience couldn't and WOULDN'T be unseen…especially not when it came to the Ellis Twins, particularly Jeremy who had seen now BOTH of his siblings victims of Gwen Tennyson's actions on _XX_. His own coping mechanism throughout the remaining weeks up to _Regal Rumble _is a multifaceted story, the biggest part of which shall be told in another chapter (on another show on another day of the week, in fact)…but it was important that Jeremy DID NOT take time off from commentary after this incident, nor did Jonathan Ellis. Both of the twins wanted to stay strong, as their sister would want them too…but of course, that wasn't the easiest of tasks. And with Gwen Tennyson vowing and threatening to hostilely take over _CCW XX _as they knew it, having it put on paper that if she remained Females Champion past _Regal Rumble _that she would be _XX _Matchmaker for forty days and nights, every show up until that night in Philadelphia on PPV took a whole new outlook and feel to it from a commentary standpoint, a managerial standpoint, a spectating standpoint, and a wrestling standpoint since this, OBVIOUSLY, affected the roster too. Commissioner Gordon was driven MAD by not only having his back to a wall, being put into a corner…but being put in that position by HIS OWN GCPD MEN, who had been converted into Gwen's faith right underneath his nose and eyes! With Gordon so focused on _XX_, CCW, and the conclusion of First and Only, Gwen's cult, including the Messenger of Gwen herself, Kai Green, had taken advantage and were setting a course for _XX _to, from their eyes, achieve nirvana, but from everyone else's eyes, descend into a Dark Age.

If there was ever a time to STOP Gwen Tennyson, it HAD TO BE NOW…

…and that campaign was embarked further…

…in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble **_**Part 4.2: Project Prophecy **


	44. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 4-2

**CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble **_**Part 4.2: Project Prophecy**

_XX 24_ had one of the most solemn tones to a wrestling program in quite some time when it began live in the Verizon Arena in North Little Rock, Arkansas. After the events of _XX 23_ the week prior, many were wondering how Commissioner Gordon would respond to the newly-arisen circumstances and situation potentially ahead of the brand…as well as what in God's/Satan's/her own name CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson was going to bring to Saturday night THIS time. While neither one of these individuals opened the show that night, a half-hour in saw James Gordon make an appearance in the ring, VENTING on what Gwen Tennyson (and, perhaps more specifically with details, ARES) did to his own GCPD men, abducting, possessing and converting them to her unholy coven, making matters FAR more personal than they already were before—and before any of that, they arguably were ALREADY personal as they were. Gordon said that if what he was doing to bring First and Only to an end was considered "stacking the deck"…first off, nobody knew what that even LOOKED LIKE…and secondly, it wasn't about piling the odds; it was about doing what was RIGHT and what CCW NEEDED…

**{OTSE ALGERRA}**

…which brought out Gwen Tennyson to assert that it was her sentiments exactly: it was about doing what CCW needed…hence why she did what she did last week. CCW needed the Grace of Gwen…and the only way she could ensure that that was possible was for her to have the control she deserved. She promised her disciples a trip to the Promised Land…and said disciples are still waiting for it, but they will WAIT NO LONGER…because no matter how many lambs Gordon fed to the Alpha Bitch, the Promised Land would be coming to Earth in just 15 days. Commissioner Gordon shot back that Gwen would not bring anything "Promising" to _XX_; all she would bring was HELL, and everybody knew it…but Gordon was planning to preempt Tennyson because HELL was going to descend upon HER…on _XX 25_. Gordon announced that, his desire to see First and Only die posthaste notwithstanding, he was calling for a moratorium because 1) he wanted ALL of the last six Tag Premier League Round Robin fixtures to be televised that night, so he was taking what would have been a match for Gwen off of the card to allot time for that because the REST OF THE SHOW was bigger than just one bitch; and 2) he had strings to pull to make sure that _XX 25_—not even _Regal Rumble_—results in the end of her Females Title reign. Gordon did not disclose who Gwen's opponent would be…but he affirmed simply that Gwen's personal hell was going to be made official by that night.

* * *

Much to Gordon's point on _Double X_ being bigger than Gwen Ten, there were other developments and happenings on _XX 24_, from the Tag Premier League Round Robin stage's conclusion to Reggie Rocket and Bella Swan's Extreme Rules Match in the main event—see the "Bad Blood, Mad Love" chapter on that—to the matters between a certain Girl on Fire and Lady in Red (more on that later)…

…to a backstage confrontation between Aelita Schaeffer of the Horsewomen and Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls. It was during an interview Blossom and her sisters had with Maria Menounos that while the PPG Commander and Leader was making her Females Championship aspirations clear, and proclaiming the Powerpuffs to be the truest HEROIC solution to the Gwen Tennyson problem, Aelita Schaeffer took it upon herself to walk in the middle of the shot and take a sardonically snickering look at the three of them. Blossom didn't take kindly to this, even for a cursory moment…and that umbrage seemed to be rightly placed when Aelita said that it was upon thinking about the Females Championship and taking note of Blossom's intention to go for it that Aelita remembered that, speaking of Championships, the Powerpuff Girls were only still CCW Women's Tag Team Champions after _Pride &amp; Glory_ because of the Horsewomen and specifically Aelita herself, who Aelita DDT'd Sailor Mars unseen by the official en route to the PPG's retention. Schaeffer would hence request—or rather, demand—a formal "thank you" from the Powerpuffs to her personally…though Blossom had a better idea: beating Aelita into such a mess that she'd make the Fourth Woman ask for MERCY rather than gratitude. The shots were fired, and the challenge was made, but Aelita jerked her thumb at Blossom's sisters and told Blossom to leave them in the back, because if she was going to try and convince the Lyoko Queen that she had any modicum of a reason to be in HER place in the Females Title Match at Regal Rumble, she would have to do it without them.

Blossom was all the more willing to oblige…and as she showed during the match that ensued, she had nothing to fear; she took it to the Code Lyoko gal with her own brand of attacks, able to operate at any pace Aelita tried to instill upon the match and use it to her advantage. Of course, it was far from being all Blossom all match, as Aelita's technical prowess allowed her to outwit the brainiest Powerpuff on a number of occasions. However, what neither girl expected was what appeared on the big screen…

…which was Mystique Sonia in what appeared to be an indiscernible area. Sonia made vocal her contempt for Aelita, and especially for her blatant ignorance of Sonia's very existence…which even continued throughout the match as Aelita was in the dominant position…

…

…

…but what got Aelita's attention…was when the cameras zoomed out, fully revealing where Mystique Sonia was located: in a certain factory in France…with a certain shut-down Supercomputer right next to her. Aelita IMMEDIATELY recognized these, and when Mystique Sonia posed the possibility of turning the Supercomputer on, turning Aelita from a girl living in the lap of luxury every night…to a girl just living in FEAR all over again, because if that Supercomputer was turned back on, XANA could break loose. Aelita would SCREAM at Mystique Sonia that the girl had no idea what she was doing, that this was a BIGGER ISSUE than Sonia herself…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as Aelita was shouting, Blossom rolled Aelita up from behind in a Schoolgirl…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…for ONLY TWO as Aelita kicked out just at the last second! It was flustering to the Lyoko Queen, and even with the near-fall, Aelita's demise felt like it could have been near…

…

…

…

…but it was not to be…as Aelita adeptly and beautifully countered a Flower Pot by Blossom into an Arm Drag using her FEET…corralling Blossom's arm and then keeping it scissored between her legs for the Aelita DDT as she stood back up! And it was this brilliant counter that got Aelita the victory to remain unpinned and unsubmitted despite the scare. Aelita would GLARE up at the big screen, not even able to relish her victory…

…and Mystique Sonia told Aelita that now that she had her attention, she was going to wait no longer…and on _XX 25_ they were finally going to have their match one-on-one with each other. Aelita asserted she had better things to do…but one feigned pulling of the Supercomputer lever was enough to get Schaeffer to change her mind. Aelita at last INDULGED the Heroine 108…but Sonia wanted one more thing: regardless of the Supercomputer being on or off, she wanted to render Aelita back to the status of a damsel in distress…which was why she was challenging the Fourth Woman on _XX 25_…to a Submission Match. Sonia wanted to make Aelita lose in the most possible way, the way that Aelita wouldn't be able to swallow down, the way that would make Aelita humbled for once, the way that would stick it to all of the Horsewomen on how they never should have discredited Sonia. She wanted ULTIMATE PAYBACK for taking away her shine at the FWAs in 2014…and Aelita affirmed that come _XX 25_, people would remember Mystique Sonia as the girl Aelita made look good for one night before casting her away. And if Sonia didn't believe that, all she had to do was watch what Aelita did to Blossom, someone FAR more important…

…

…and someone who was about to get put into the Lyoko Lock when Bubbles ran interference…

…and Buttercup slid in a Tag Team Title Belt for Blossom to pick up and SLAM into Aelita's face! Aelita's attempt at making a statement at Blossom's expense backfired…and it would have ended in a Triple Powerbomb had Blossom not called off her siblings. Blossom told the two to lay off…and leave Aelita solely for HER. After all, Aelita wanted Blossom by herself, so she may as well have "fulfilled" that request…

…and Blossom would assault Aelita all on her own, leaving her already battered before asking Bubbles and Buttercup for both of their Tag Team Titles…

…

…so Blossom could place one underneath Aelita's face…

…take the other one…climb to the top rope…

…

…

…and deliver a 450 Belt-Aided Forearm Smash to the back of Aelita's head, completing a variation of the Conchairto with an aerial Con-Belt-To! That was enough to BUST AELITA OPEN, much to Blossom's delight…and the Flower Pot that followed was insurance afterwards from the Powerpuff. It was a tale of two messages: while Mystique Sonia forced Aelita to acknowledge her from afar, Blossom made sure to do so up close and personal. And Bubbles and Buttercup, accompanying Blossom away, couldn't have been prouder at the sight.

* * *

Of course, Mystique Sonia's actions led to the arising of an extra problem…

…which a certain Teenage Robot knew of immediately, because she was the one affected by it: with Sonia in France, unless she flew at hyper-speed back to Arkansas, Jenny was sitting in the Verizon Arena destitute of a tag team partner, minutes before having to wrestle The Upper Crust in the last Group A TPL Tag Match, which was both mathematically AND emotionally a MUST-WIN given the standings. Jenny tried calling her partner via robotic pigtail satellite before the match, but before she could reach her it was already match time…and with Brit and Tiff being the two girls standing between XJ9 and Techno-Tongue and the elimination round, Jenny's old "pals" were poised to make the 2014 Female Shining Star of the Year's evening an absolute nightmare…

…and that was EXACTLY what they did, double-teaming early and often, picking their fellow Tremortonite apart…

…

…

…but Jenny Wakeman was NOT about to let Techno-Tongue's run in the tournament end like THIS. She would kick her way to a comeback against the Crust Cousins, using whatever she was left with to deliver an aerial onslaught 1-on-2! Fans would get HEAVILY behind the Teenage Robot, who managed to go from writhing in serious agony…

…to about to hit the XJ9 to both Crusts…

…

…and she would hit Brit with it, but not Tiff! Jenny would later go for a Springboard from the apron, but Tiffany shoved Jenny off of the top rope all the way to the arena floor with a SICKENING splat…

…

…

…

…and it was all but over…the Upper Crust setting up for Another One Bites the Crust…

…

…

…but Jenny would fend it off momentarily…

…

…and the SECOND time the Crusts attempted it minutes later, Jenny would pull off an amazing counter, turning the Back Suplex Lift into a Shiranui to Brit—the Gear Grinder…and flipping back into a Leg Lariat onto Tiff at the same time! The maneuver took down two girls for the price of one…and was JUST ENOUGH to earn Jenny Wakeman the victory for Techno-Tongue, allowing the tandem to advance to the elimination round with 6 points in Group A! Chants of "XJ9! XJ9! XJ9!" rang throughout North Little Rock for the gutsy performance…and Jenny motioned for a Belt around her waist, though some presumed it was a little something more than and different from the Tag Team Titles…

…but while Jenny was more than thrilled for Techno-Tongue advancing by virtue of her victory, she also couldn't help but feel irked by the fact she was essentially left alone to compete on her own devices and merits. This would be addressed when she called her partner again long-distance backstage after the match…and from the sounds of it, Jenny sounded…acquiescent to Sonia after a while, as though she FORGAVE it all. Jenny could be heard saying she "[understood]", and she was looking forward to Sonia putting an end to Aelita's streak. For someone so visibly upset with Sonia minutes prior, it seemed like the Teenage Robot had mellowed out…

…or perhaps she saw the Tag Premier League winding down, a crucial stage approaching, _XX 25 _set to feature the tourney's semifinals…and she didn't want to rock the boats of team chemistry or friendship with that on the horizon.

* * *

With Commissioner Gordon essentially not scheduling CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson for any matches on _XX 24_, when "Charm &amp; Beauty by CFO$ played, some presumed that Julie Makimoto would come down to the ring, override Gordon's "free pass" for the Alpha Bitch and FINALLY take her CCW Females Championship Match as her contract permitted her to have at the time of her choice.

One look at Julie's demeanor told world that that was NOT going to happen.

**{OTSE ALGERRA}**

When the Baku-Babe appeared, she looked distraught, distressed, and disillusioned, having come back to _XX _two weeks prior wanting to change the place and change her part in it, make it a place she wanted to wrestle in and a place others wouldn't balk at during Drafts or open houses…but what she was forced to WITNESS in those two weeks took almost all of that fire back out of her. She had to see a girl impaled by a sword via Curb Stomp in Milwaukee…and while she DID get to see Avatar Korra knock off Gwen in Steelport in the Street Fight at _P&amp;G_, it wasn't but nights later that she was in the ring as Gwen held four people including the Majority Owner of the company hostage and coerced the Commissioner in making it so that if Gwen remains Champion past _Regal Rumble_, she gets to be Matchmaker on _XX _for forty days and forty nights. And in addition to that, people were STONED…and a woman was SHOT. THAT was the kind of environment this had become. Instead of getting BETTER, it was getting a hundred times WORSE…and people from other companies who once wanted to crossover into CCW even for just one night were either being told by their bosses that they're disallowed from doing so, or those wrestlers simply changed their minds on their own accords. And it was JARRING…it was unsettling…and it made Julie question whether or not SHE made the right choice…

…

…

…

…but before she could concretely go one way or another, "Time to Rock &amp; Roll" by Lil' Kim played…

…

…

…and to a big pop from the audience, TINA ARMSTRONG came out! The female 2015 FWM Draft Pick for CCW shared some high-fives with some fans before entering the ring and addressing Julie directly. Tina told the _Bakugan _girl that she herself didn't let a crazy little girl with a goddess complex make her turn down a shot at competing in CCW, because she loved the sport TOO MUCH to give that much power to ONE GIRL, a ten-year-old psycho no less. As much as she liked Julie as a PERSON, she couldn't help but feel…a little UPSET with what Julie was ALLOWING this to do to her. Tina asked what happened to the Julie who came down to the ring, planted Gwen onto her face and told her she didn't run her life anymore…

…

…and Tina asked Julie the straight question: "Do ya wanna be here?" When Julie didn't immediately respond, Tina asked Julie to ask HER the same question back…and before Julie could even finish, Tina IMMEDIATELY told Julie HELL YEAH, she wanted to be there and wouldn't pass it up for anything. Being the GAIA World Openweight Champion and getting the opportunity to show a promotion like CCW that VALUED women's wrestling to an almost UNRIVALED degree what she possessed was the PERFECT OPPORTUNITY…but when she signed her contract, she wasn't given a CCW Females Title Match. And if she HAD been given one, she would have cherished it and not left ANY stone unturned in the company until she got that match…and here Julie was possibly letting it slip away because she was too dismayed? Tina had HAD IT…and she decided to do something as a courtesy to Julie, to REIGNITE her, to WAKE HER ASS UP…

_XX 25_…Tina Armstrong was going to make her _CCW Double X _debut…and she was going to do it against Julie Makimoto. If Tina beat Julie, she would TAKE the free Title Match that Commissioner Gordon gave to Julie at first and SHE would make the most of it. But if Julie beat Tina, Julie would keep that match…and HOPEFULLY by the end of that match…Makimoto wouldn't be having any more doubts. Julie heard all of this LOUD AND CLEAR…

…

…

…

…

…and smirked, saying that the people deserved to see what Julie Makimoto was all about…and so did Tina. She ACCEPTED the match…and the two women shook hands in the ring, but not without a stare…determination meeting drive…and the fans were ALREADY looking forward to their meeting, in what would be Tina's CCW debut and Julie's first match back.

* * *

Gwen Tennyson didn't wrestle on _XX 24_, but by no means did that make it a day off for her, because "The Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green rushed to her goddess with a troubled mind, in need of consulting the Alpha Bitch. When asked about the cause of her disquiet, Kai took Gwen around the backstage area…

…and showed her the catering hall, which had three of Gwen's disciples strewn on the floor unconscious, their robes tainted with foodstuffs…

…then showed Gwen the nurse's office, which had two disciples laid out in there (and said disciples' status as personae non gratae meant that they were NOT getting medical treatment despite seemingly being in the right place)…

…then showed the Champion the green room, which had three more disciples' bodies…

…then the women's AND men's bathrooms, both of which had two fallen (and wet) disciples apiece…

…then the janitor's closet, which also had an ailing disciple inside there amidst a broken broomstick…and Kai explained that everybody was going on their backstage pilgrimages, and they got separated and, from the looks of things, picked off. This, naturally, did NOT put a smile on Gwen Ten's face…

…nor did what she saw just yards behind her moments later…which was ANOTHER one of her druids getting incapacitated—only this time the causal figure was caught in the act…

…and it turned out to be "The Warrior Princess" Xena, who Thrust Spinebustered the follower through a nearby table! Kai, seeing this too, YELPED…and that attracted Xena's attention; Xena would turn to face the Alpha Bitch and her Poisonous Prophet…and Kai SHOVED Gwen away to a region of relative safety, declaring that SHE would dispatch of this infidel. However, the crux of that plan—Kai going toe-to-toe with Xena—was where the issue laid; while Kai did her part as a diversion and obstacle between Gwen and Xena, the Amphipolis fighter made her assault VICIOUS upon the Messenger! Kai created some distance, looking for higher ground from Xena's wrath, but the Warrior Princess made it visibly and audibly clear that she was not going to stop until the entire cult was out of commission, the scurrying Kai Green included! Eventually, Xena knocked Kai down and turned her attentions to Gwen Ten…

…but just as Xena measured Gwen for Hind's Blood Dagger, Kai recovered and hit Xena from behind with a trash can lid…which permitted Gwen to hit Xena with Kennelly's Kiss! Kai then picked up Xena and THREW her into a massive wall of box towers, all of the storage stacks crashing down upon her! Kai got up and made sure to bury Xena underneath each box, tossing them one-by-one onto her downed body, exclaiming with each box, "THE POWER OF GWEN COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF GWEN COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF GWEN COMPELS YOU!" That seemed to leave Xena out of it, a victim of the taste of her own medicine…

…which freed Gwen Tennyson up to meditate privately and freed Kai Green up to wrestle, and defeat, Britney Britney by way of the Revelation Rolling Cutter in what was officially her in-ring debut match. Kai would stand over the downed body of Britney Britney…and try to teach her a hymn of Gwen to sing in order to heal her wounds…

…

…but before she could get too far along, Xena REEMERGED and went back after Kai again! Xena was like a woman POSSESSED, nothing but fury on her brain as she tossed, struck, and slammed Kai all around ringside…

…and was getting ready to put Kai through the twins' announce table with a Superfly Splash from the corner…

…

…

…

…but the lights in the arena went out…

…

…

…

…

…and when they came back on, Xena was being THROTTLED by "The God of War" Ares! Ares was standing on the apron with Xena held by her throat…

…

…

…but Xena FOUGHT BACK, leaping off of the top turnbuckle and into the ring to Hotshot Ares' arm over the rope! Xena would knock Ares down from the apron…

…

…but on her Suicide Dive attempt, Ares CAUGHT her and Press Slammed her onto Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table! Xena BOUNCED off of the desk, and Ares and Kai had a brief consultation…

…

…

…

…before Xena LEAPT AT BOTH OF THEM…

…

…and got caught by Ares again, this time in a Bear Hug! Ares rammed Xena spine-first into the steel ring post and then Choke Tossed her back onto Al and Cris' table! Ares held Xena by her throat, choking her there…which allows Kai Green to recover, reach Xena and apply a Koji Clutch on the table…while Ares threw HAYMAKERS at Xena's face! Ares went to town on the Warrior Princess, his punches so ardent that they SPLIT XENA OPEN…

…

…

**{OTSE ALGERRA}**

…

…

…but the final exclamation point…was when Ares and Kai DOUBLE-TEAMED Xena, with Ares giving Xena the Six Feet Under onto the announce table with Kai Green adding a Springboard Dropkick from inside the ring all the way into Xena at the floor! Xena was JETTISONED onto the table, which DIDN'T EVEN BUDGE…and Kai would say, "The Alpha Bitch…be with you…" over Xena's body while Ares sneered and knelt.

Later, it would be announced that on _XX 25_, Kai Green would compete against Xena one-on-one finally…in a No-Disqualification Match. Between this, the aforementioned matters between Reggie Rocket and Lucy van Pelt (and The END), the TPL, Aelita vs. Sonia, Julie vs. Tina and Gwen Tennyson's Title defense…_XX 25 _was set to be a SCORCHER…

* * *

The 25th episode of _CCW Double X_, the Silver Jubilee of CCW's Saturday night show, was live from Louisville, Kentucky and the KFC Yum! Center. The building was PACKED as _Regal Rumble _was eight days away and the blood amongst various wrestlers was running SIGNIFICANTLY thicker than the water. Scores had to be settled across the board…

…and TPL Finalists had to be decided. There were, on this night, THREE Tag Team contests set to determine who would advance to the Triple Threat Finals for the CCW Tag Premier League crown. While the other two are stories for another day, Techno-Tongue's semifinal match…would be against the makeshift Stark-Blooded team, which on this night consisted of Sansa and Skarlet with Mileena watching at ringside. It was an intriguing dynamic; Techno-Tongue were once the team that felt almost inseparable, but were having issues with their friendship even before the tournament began…while Stark-Blooded were anything BUT a team when they first met, but Sansa and Koldblooded were actually starting to, dare one say, work together decently. They had made it this far in the TPL…and they were at a point where they could very well go ALL THE WAY, especially if Techno-Tongue weren't on the same page.

In addition, both Jenny AND Sonia had matches to compete in AFTER this—Jenny against Lucy van Pelt and Sonia against Aelita in their Submission affair. There were no time limits since the Round Robin was over, but this was still a match they wanted to end quickly…and Sansa and Skarlet nearly took advantage of that and ended things in THEIR favor on a number of occasions! The phrase "fools rush in" was quite apropos…

…but Techno-Tongue would settle down…and they would start to find a bit of a groove (which might have been bolstered by Jenny not questioning Sonia's actions the week before)…

…

…

…

…

…but it VERY NEARLY came crashing down when a miscommunication between robot and Heroine 108 (that Mileena miiiiiight have had something to do with as well) led to Jenny getting held up by Sansa…

…

…

…and Skarlet performing the Roundhouse Kick to complete Chasing the Direwolf! It was a callback to the finisher of ARYA and Sansa…but Jenny got her foot on the bottom rope just in the nick of time! The match continued…and Skarlet went for the Chiropractice onto Jenny…

…

…

…but Sonia GRABBED Skarlet and pulled her away so she couldn't get the Double Knee Backbreaker part of the move…and that allowed Jenny to flip back onto her feet and Savate Kick Skarlet into a Gamengiri by Sonia that placed Skarlet onto the ropes…

…

…

…

…for the XJ9 by Jenny! Sonia would then grab the dazed Skarlet…

…

…pick her up Vertical Suplex-style…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and for the first time in the tournament, Techno-Tongue delivered Operation Mockingbird together, hitting it flush! Sansa tried to break up the pin…but Sonia held her off and Jenny scored the 3-count, giving Techno-Tongue the victory and sending them to the finals! The two partners, for once, looked TOGETHER ECSTATIC, even sharing a hug with one another after the match. Techno-Tongue seemed like they were BACK…and ready to RUN THE TABLE…

…while Koldblooded and Sansa looked at each other…and Mileena tried to make amends with the Lady of Winterfell…

…

…

…

…only for Sansa to scoff and start to walk off. Skarlet, though, SPUN Sansa back around, actually MAD that she had fought alongside Sansa like that, the team had gotten THAT FAR, and Sansa wasn't even willing to budge an INCH. Mileena shrugged and sighed, telling Skarlet it wasn't worth it…

…

…while, behind Koldblooded's backs, Sansa gave the tiniest smirk…that went away as soon as Mileena turned back around. Koldblooded made their way to the back…and neither Kombatant had ANY CLUE what was truly going through Sansa's mind. But some of the fans had a clue…although that too is a story for another time.

* * *

Tina Armstrong challenged Julie Makimoto and told her to bring her best to _XX 25 _if she still gave a damn about the sport she came back to…and the Bakugan Battle Brawler gave the _Dead or Alive _Texan MORE than her best. The two ladies went move for move, hold for hold, mixing flash with substance in their maneuvers, and while the GAIA World Openweight Champion had a distinct advantage from being in the ring more recently than Julie actively competing, if there was any ring rust on Julie, it was hardly visible. The two wrestled for close to 20 minutes against one another, Tina catching a Julie Plancha with a Diamond Cutter, Julie countering a Stardom Bomb (Sit-Out Double Overhook Powerbomb) with a Facebuster in mid-lift, Tina hitting a Wagon Wheel Spinning Wheel Kick followed by her Texas Explosion (Lifting Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop) for a near-fall, and Julie flipping through a Double Rolling German Suplex—Tina's Double Break—and landing the Subterror (Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by Split Leg Drop Inverted Bulldog) for a near-fall of her own! The crowd in Louisville was hot for this contest and enjoyed the action, seeing both of these competitors leaving everything in the ring for CCW, for _XX_, for WRESTLING…for a potential Title shot…

…

…

…

…which is why those same fans were LIVID when TRIXIE TANG, out of nowhere, SMASHED a hairbrush into Tina Armstrong's face as her head was between the ropes post-O'Connor Roll near-fall…

…

…

…and Julie, not even aware of this, saw Tina lurch backward…and rolled her up from behind Schoolgirl-style for the CLOSE 3-count! Tina would kick out just a FRACTION after three, and Julie Makimoto, COMPLETELY oblivious to Trixie Tang even coming out of the crowd, celebrated the win…and her entire complexion and demeanor had COMPLETELY shifted. No longer was Makimoto disillusioned or wanting back out of CCW again; she KNEW where she wanted to be…

**{OTSE ALGERRA}**

…or at least she felt that way before she learned about the extra circumstances surrounding the conclusion of the match. At THAT point, Julie wasn't just upset; she was ANGRY…and that said nothing about how Tina was feeling about the whole thing. However, when Julie approached Tina to apologize, Tina waved it off and told Julie that Trixie Tang had made herself, for whatever reason, TINA'S business, not Julie's. Julie had something ELSE to start thinking about here…and she may not have liked how the match ended, and neither did Tina herself…but Tina wanted to know if Julie still wanted to be in CCW, wanted to be on _XX_…if she HAD THE HEART to be there…and from what she saw and felt…that was good enough for her. Tina left Julie with that thought imparted…

…and "The Warrior Princess" Xena suddenly walked up to Julie Makimoto…and whispered something to her, motioning for her to come in closer to hear it. The audience didn't catch a lick of it…but something was discussed…and Julie nodded…

* * *

While Tina and Julie's contest had a layer of respect wrapped around it, the Submission Match between Mystique Sonia and Aelita Schaeffer had nothing but DISRESPECT in the air. Neither girl cared well for the other, and they BOTH went out to make the other submit…

…

…

…and Sonia came prepared, employing Crossfaces, Muta Locks, Dragon Sleepers (with a Bodyscissors to boot) and even a Torture Rack at one portion…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita's cunning and technical skill gave her the edge, as her arsenal of Hammerlock transitions, Octopus Stretches and Cobra Clutches dictated the pace. Despite Aelita's knowledge advantage, Sonia fought with pure adrenaline, and when she couldn't get Aelita to tap, she opted to simply POUND HER into submission…

…

…

…but her Yaksha Stomp 2.0—Double Foot Stomp to a Treed of Woe opponent—went errant as Aelita kicked Sonia in the knee, getting one foot free enough to crotch Sonia on the top turnbuckle! Aelita would pull herself back up…stand in the corner on the middle rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…and apply an ELEVATED version of her Lyoko Lock, standing on the middle rope while applying it, grabbing Sonia's legs and placing them behind her head in a Cloverleaf while stepping over an arm! Aelita was sitting on the top turnbuckle with the submission locked in…

…

…

…and when the referee counted to 4 for the rope break, Aelita LEAPT out of the corner and landed onto her feet with the Lyoko Lock still cinched in! That jump and landing applied WORSE torque to the body of the Heroine 108…

…

…

…

…

…

…who was put in SO MUCH PAIN at this point, she began to pass out from it! Aelita kept the Lyoko Lock on…but when the referee tried to check and see if Sonia was unconscious, Aelita LET GO of the hold, went to ringside…

…

…picked up a bottle of water, went back to the ring, used the water to wake Sonia up by pouring it onto her, and THEN reapplying the Lyoko Lock again! Aelita wasn't willing to take a submission KO; she wanted to hear Sonia TAP! And this kept going for FIVE WHOLE MINUTES…

…

…

…

…

…until Jenny Wakeman, finally having enough, sped down to the ring and attacked Aelita to force her to let go of her Lyoko Lock and retreat! Aelita took the victory via disqualification after being attacked…and Jenny checked on her partner Sonia on the mat, who looked to be in an INCREDIBLE amount of pain, needing help to even CRAWL out of the arena…

…

…

…but Aelita returned to the ring…and Jenny stood up to her, seeming ready to keep her from doing any more damage…

…

…

…

…

…but instead…Jenny leaned into Aelita…and whispered something to her…indistinctly…before the latter nodded and exited the ring. Jenny watched Aelita leave, STILL unhappy with her partner's state…but nodding as well slowly.

…

The good news for Jenny was, Sonia did regain consciousness again…but the bad news was, once she did, Sonia realized she had lost to Aelita via DISQUALIFICATION because of Jenny's interference. Sonia got heated, saying it was _XX 20 _all over again with Jenny getting in-between Sonia and a major breakthrough victory…but Jenny communicated back to Sonia about the condition she was in thanks to Aelita and how Jenny was trying to keep Sonia HEALTHY for _Regal Rumble _and the TPL Finals…which led to Sonia snapping at Jenny on how THAT was all Jenny seemed to care about was the TPL Finals, not even anything about HER since the TPL was and always had been JENNY'S IDEA. Jenny would watch her partner turn away from her that night…and would have to somehow switch her own gears to her own Singles Match that evening against a not-END-accompanied Lucy van Pelt, a match that, for the above reasons and others, Jenny was expected to lose and Lucy to win…

…

…

…

**{OTSE ALGERRA}**

…

…

…but many were SHOCKED when Jenny avoided a Birchwood Bullhammer and countered with a Backslide, bridging over Lucy's body and staying arched for the 1-2-3! Jenny Wakeman had somehow DEFEATED the Fussbudget, and in doing so gone TWO FOR TWO for the night…EXACTLY what she needed to do come _Regal Rumble_, as many pointed out. Even with her busy agenda and possibly afflicted mind, Jenny Wakeman was IN IT TO WIN IT ALL at_ Regal Rumble_…

…

…

…

…

…

…but backstage, Lucy van Pelt approached the Teenage Robot…

…

…

…

…GRABBED her by the pigtail, yanked her head down…

…

…and whispered something to her, unheard by anybody else. Jenny heard this…and as though she…already knew what it was, she nodded to Lucy, who left Jenny alone seconds after that.

* * *

Later in the evening, after a stiff encounter and exchange, Reggie Rocket bested Blossom after blocking the Momokoshock in mid-Stunner, throwing Blossom over her head, turning around, kicking her in the gut and delivering the Reggie-Tonic for the count of 3…and after the match, Reggie Rocket crouched over Blossom…and murmured something to her before tapping her head twice and leaving the ring. By now, fans were starting to pick up on this…whispering deal, and they wanted in…

…but whatever it was about would have to wait until after Kai Green and Xena's No-Disqualification Match, which was a hot-blooded affair. Kai Green made it clear to CCW and the public that her mind could go to places very akin to her "goddess" Gwen Tennyson, and that made her too a dangerous foe, for she always thought in terms of "What would Gwen do?" and typically the answer to what Gwen would do is…rather grotesque. And Kai exhibited some of that nature when she buried Xena underneath nearly two scores of steel chairs inside the ring…and delivered Insha'Al-Alpha Bitch, a Corkscrew Lionsault, onto the buried Xena with the chairs…for JUST a near-fall! Kai was exerted much out of herself, and much out of her opponent…

…

…

…

…but the burning wrath of the Destroyer of Nations was too much to overcome. Xena would Deadlift German Suplex Kai onto chairs and THEN through a cornered table, Powerbomb Kai from the top rope onto the steel steps to avoid a Super Frankensteiner…

…

…

…and ultimately give Kai Hind's Blood Dagger…with her signature CHAKRAM wrapped around her knee for it! The Chakram-Aided HBD gave Xena the victory, and also SLICED the Messenger of Gwen's forehead open! Xena had her arm raised in victory…

…

…but her penchant for vengeance took over, and she opted to, after the match, put Kai in the Omoplata Crossface with the chakram placed around her face! Xena seemed intent on making sure there was NO MORE Messenger of Gwen…and it would take almost EVERY referee on staff to pry Xena away from Kai Green! Xena was seeing nothing but RED, even as she was carried to the back for Kai to be tended to in the ring…

…

…

…

…

…but while Xena was seeing red…she was NOT seeing "The God of War" Ares, who was behind Xena on the stage! And Xena would end up turning around and getting CHOKESLAMMED right onto the steel stage below! Ares would have gone FURTHER…but he forewent doing so and marched right down the ramp to collect the Poisonous Prophet Kai instead, finding her more important to deal with. Xena had done MORE than a number on her…but there was still RAGE in the Warrior Princess's spirit…

…

…

…

…

…and so, with all of those events playing out as such, that left only one more contest to come on _XX 25_: the MAIN EVENT, which would feature Gwen Tennyson defending her Females Title against…whomever Commissioner Gordon had chosen. There was no notice all week on who this opponent could have been; all that was known was that she or it was going to be an integral part of Gwendolyn's personal hell. Which makes the title of the next chapter to come that much more fitting…

…as it is—

**{OTSE ALGERRA}**

…No, it's not THAT; it's—

**{OTSE ALGERRA}**

…It's—

**{OTSE ALGERRA}**

Okay, that's been popping up A LOT, hasn't it? …Yeah, sorry about that. That kept popping up all show(s) on the screen for some undetailed reason. It's probably not important. It IS rather persistent though in its appearance though…hm. Anyway, SOMETHING'S going to be a-brewing…

…in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble **_**Part 4.3: Okay, NOW It's Too Hot for Armageddon**


	45. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 4-3

**CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble **_**Part 4.3: Okay, NOW It's Too Hot for Armageddon**

It's the main event of _CCW XX 25_, the milestone silver episode of _Double X_, eight nights away from the second of the Big Three PPVs, _Regal Rumble_…and Gwen Tennyson is putting her CCW Females Championship on the line against an opponent Commissioner Gordon has personally enlisted himself. All night long, speculation was abound, from Gwen, from her disciples, from fans, from others…but nothing concrete was discovered until "Popular" stopped playing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…two minutes of waiting followed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and another tune of music hit.

And even with 101 guesses, NO ONE, including Gwen Ten, could have POSSIBLY seen the opponent coming…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as "#1 Da Woman" by Tricky played! The music attracted attention…but also confusion, because everyone was trying to figure out who in the Fiction Wrestling circuit used that theme music.

…

…

…

That was their first mistake.

…

Commissioner Gordon didn't SAY Gwen's opponent was a FICTION WRESTLER…

…

…

…and as it turned out, it was **CHEERLEADER MELISSA**. Cheerleader Melissa, the former 2-time SHIMMER Champion, former TNA Knockout, multi-time ChickFight winner, international star and newest signee for Season 2 of Lucha Underground was, in fact, Gwen Tennyson's opponent for the evening…and as she walked down the ramp, EVERYONE'S reactions varied from EXPLOSIVE cheers…to STUNNED faces…to QUIZZICAL and PROCESSING looks to some purists (like Cris Collinsworth) who were DESPISING seeing this—a REAL-LIFE wrestler in a CCW arena about to compete for a CCW Title! It seemed so LUDICROUS…but it had NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE…and Commissioner Gordon made it clear that by ANY MEANS he would have the Females Championship leave Gwen's waist. Now EVERYONE was learning what "any means necessary" TRULY meant!

By the time Melissa entered the ring, Gwen Tennyson had gone from SHOCKED…to APPALLED…to GIGGLY. She said that she knew this day would come, that it was a long time coming…because Gwen's legend led her SO MUCH, that now REAL-LIFE WRESTLERS were coming to her to receive a piece of her grace and take it back home with them. Gwen offered to give Cheerleader Melissa ashes…but Melissa turned her down and set the record straight, telling Gwen that she was a DISGRACE to not just Fiction Wrestling but ALL of wrestling and THAT was why she personally took Commissioner Gordon's offer to take Gwen's Females Title from her…that, and Melissa and Championship Belts generally go together pretty well and often. That didn't mean that Gwen was willing to part with HERS so easily…but Melissa already knew that. And what would follow from bell-to-bell…was, in a word to save many, SURREAL…

* * *

_**CCW XX 25 **_**– CCW Females Championship Match: "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [c] vs. Cheerleader Melissa**

The bell sounds, getting this Fiction Versus Reality match underway! Gwen Tennyson, still trying to wipe off the shock, is tentative at the start, while the crowd is abuzz with excitement over this never-before-seen clash…

…

…and Gwen enters a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up with Melissa. The two struggle against one another for several seconds…before Gwen transitions into a Side Headlock…that Melissa rather quickly turns into a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Gwen rolls to her knees holding the back of her head while Cheerleader Melissa eyes her down. The Alpha Bitch stands back up, having not gotten the better of the initial lock-up…and she tries it again with a second Collar-and-Elbow…that she transitions into a Wrist Lock this time. Gwen keeps a grip on Melissa's right arm while throwing and landing punches and knees to Melissa's solar plexus. Gwen wrenches on the arm once…twice…but Melissa forward rolls, twists Gwen's arm herself, and hits a Short-Arm Clothesline! Gwen rolls to the ropes and winces as the crowd applauds once more. Melissa eyes Gwen down again, while the latter begins to FOCUS. The Females Champion is starting to see what kind of opponent she may be dealing with here, and the former two-time SHIMMER Champion is poised and not the least bit intimidated…

…

…

…and Gwen goes for one more Collar-and—Eye Rake! Gwen feigns the tie-up and goes at Melissa's eyes instead! Gwen starts punching Melissa's face in, making her strikes count off of the blinding maneuver before Irish Whipping Melissa into the ropes…and Dropkicking her in the face on the return! Gwen gets back up and raises her hands with a finger apiece in the air, shouting, "FIRST AND F**KING ONLY, HERETICS!" Then Gwen turns…

…and eats an even HARDER Dropkick from Cheerleader Melissa, one powerful enough to send Gwen out of the ring!

"Gwen finally able to knock Cheerleader Melissa down—but not for long! EXPLOSIVE was that Dropkick, sending the damn Alpha Bitch out of the ring!" Jonathan calls.

"Cheerleader Melissa is like NO OTHER OPPONENT Gwen Tennyson has ever faced—Gwen's been in the ring with a plethora of rookies, veterans, and primed competitors alike, but NOTHING outside of the realm of FICTION like THIS!" Al says.

"That's why I can't believe Commissioner Gordon OKAYED this; it's one thing to put Gwen's Females Championship on the line, but it's another to risk it getting taken to the OTHER WORLD!" Cris shouts. "You guys may be LOVING this, but I'M looking at the bigger picture, and the bigger picture is that the RISK of this match is NOT WORTH WHAT YOU'VE BEEN CRAVING! It affects CCW's bottom line, much like LAST WEEK!"

"Oh, because GWEN'S VERY EXISTENCE doesn't do JACK DANIELS to our bottom line, right?!" Jeremy snaps at Cris.

"I'M JUST SAYING, it's not right! It DEFIES PRINCIPLE!" Cris argues.

"And Commissioner Gordon's said, time and again, there is NO PRICE he will not pay for CCW to be RID of First and Only!" Al says.

"And even as a CCW loyalist who wants the best features, standards and practices of Character Championship Wrestling upheld, I am more than inclined to agree!" Jonathan asserts.

"…Jon, I reckoned you better than that," Cris shakes his head.

Gwen is holding her jaw, trying to make sure it's not dislocated…while Cheerleader Melissa slides out of the ring, not letting Gwen have that much time to regain bearings, as she Head Slams Gwen into the ring apron! Two Head Slams lead to a series of Knife Edge Chops from Melissa to Gwen's chest. Then Melissa takes Gwen to the barricade and Head Slams her into that end. Gwen is leaning against the security wall…and Melissa uses her thigh and leg to choke Gwen against the top of the barricade. Ten seconds of choking later, Melissa pulls Gwen away and Snapmares her onto the floor…before Soccer Kicking her in the spine! Gwen cringes, and Melissa responds by issuing another Soccer Kick, causing Gwen to roll away from her opponent…or try to at the least, but Melissa is in pursuit with more Soccer Kicks to the back! Gwen is the recipient of EIGHT kicks in her rolling expedition…

…

…

…but as Melissa goes for one more, Gwen, half-turned, snatches Melissa's boot and turns it into a Dragon Screw that sends Melissa's body into the steel ring steps!

"Melissa giving chase and giving BOOTS to Gwen's back—but look at Gwen turn things around for herself! Melissa throwing one kick too many, and it leads to the…Dragon Screw into the steps—what's wrong with the Champion…?" Al blinks twice…

…as he notices Gwen's demeanor—Gwen getting up…with a look of absolute mortification, revulsion and horror on her face…

…

…and she pulls at her hair all the way to the barricade…where she reaches over and picks up a water bottle, swiping it away and pilfering it from a fan on the other side. Gwen takes the bottle…

…whispers, "By this holy water and by my own precious blood, may I wash away all my sins and inadequacies—I AM the Alpha Bitch…and I am better than Emmy…" Gwen takes a sip of the water…and pours the rest of it over her own body, emptying it out before tossing it back at the fan with a deep breath and shaking grin.

"Gwen quenching her…thirst…?" Al scratches his head. "I hope she intends to pay that fan back for the bottled water; this arena doesn't sell those for cheap…"

"That would require Gwen to have a HEART," Jeremy deadpans.

"Or any level of human decency," Jonathan adds.

Gwen, now "cleansed", walks back over to Melissa…

…grabs her, and goes for a Front Suplex onto the steel steps she's up against…

…

…

…but Melissa blocks…and reverses with a Snap Suplex into the side of the steps herself!

"Well, she may not have a heart or DECENCY, but she sure has to have a major BRUISE from hitting those steps via Snap Suplex!" Al says. "Melissa with the reversal, and an effective one at that!"

"And if she never gets a heart or decency in her life but just gets bruises, I'll be fine with that!" Jeremy comments.

Melissa takes the crumpled-up Gwen Ten from against the stairs…

…and hurls her into the side of Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table, the entire table SHAKING upon crash!

"OH JUICE WILLIAMS, BLITZ: THE LEAGUE 2, SHOUT-OUT TO QUENTIN SANDS AND BRUNO BATTAGLIA OF 5BW DEVELOPMENTAL!" Jeremy exclaims as the table shakes.

Cheerleader Melissa hears this…raises an eyebrow at the Black Mamba…

…and says to him, "You're weird as hell…"

"…Thanks! I…get that a lot," Jeremy responds.

"Yeah, he gets that a lot," Jonathan nods and sweatdrops.

"He DOES get that a lot," Al agrees.

"He's an idiot," Cris pipes in.

The real-lifer takes Gwen thereafter and shoves her back into the ring. Melissa gets back into the ring herself, saying along the way, "I wish I brought Dave Prazak with me…"

"Hey, we HEARD that!" Jeremy barks.

…

…hits the ropes as Gwen stands…and nails her with a Running Kneelift…

…before hitting the opposite ropes and scoring with a Running STO! Melissa then goes for the pin!

"OH, Running Knee—keeps on GOING into the STO!" Al calls. "Melissa taking Gwen to the mat!"

Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

"And now we have our first pinfall of the match…!"

2…

…

…

…2.46 Gwen kicks out!

"But it WON'T be the last as Tennyson kicks out!" Al says.

"Regrettably, yes, she does," Jonathan says.

Melissa sees Gwen prone and wraps her arms around the Females Champion's midsection, applying a Rolling Wrist Lock and wrenching on the body…standing with control and putting Gwen back down onto the canvas with a Waist Lock Takedown chest and face-first. Melissa keeps the Waist Lock firmly applied…transitioning into a Side Bear Hug…

…before standing back up and giving Gwen a German Suplex! Melissa transitions once against back into the Side Bear Hug on the canvas, drawing a small cough from Gwen…and fifteen seconds later, Melissa is back up giving Gwen another German Suplex! Melissa wrenches further with the Side Bear Hug, wearing away at Gwen's torso and body…

…

…and Melissa executes…a BRIDGING German Suplex this time, maintaining it for the pin!

"Cheerleader Melissa honing in on the center of gravity, that torso and body of Gwen Tennyson with those repeated Waist Lock Takedowns and now German Suplexes—there's ANOTHER, and she's bridging with it as well; that means pinfall…!" Jonathan says.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.4875 Gwen kicks out, but Melissa keeps her arms wrapped around Gwen's waist to maintain the Side Bear Hug regardless!

"Enough prolonged squeezing on that part of the body can constrict your ribcage in on your lungs and internal organs, making it harder to breathe and easier to breathe internally," Cris states. "And Melissa being a bigger woman than our Females Champion only does the challenger more favors! I am STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT how Commissioner Gordon could find this rational and permissible! How did he get this match CLEARED? How was this GREEN-LIT? What are we gonna do if this real-lifer WINS?!"

"…Cheerleader Melissa is a VERY decorated and well-versed competitor in the wrestling world beyond—as we mentioned, a former two-time SHIMMER Champion—the first multi-time SHIMMER Champion in history," Jonathan says.

"Second and only other one being current Champ Madison Eagles," Jeremy brings up.

"Precisely," Jonathan nods. "And as much…history as Gwen Tennyson lays claim to here, Cheerleader Melissa has some of her own, some of which PARALLEL to Gwen Tennyson. Gwen main-evented a CCW PPV and main-evented 2013's FWAs; Melissa wrestled at an All Japan Pro Wrestling event in Taiwan in what was the country's FIRST-EVER women's wrestling match seen on their shores. Gwen topped PWI's Female 50 in 2013; Melissa did the same for real-world wrestlers in the same year. Cheerleader Melissa wrestled on EVERY single SHIMMER event for 60 straight volumes until forced off of SHIMMER 61 by an injury; Gwen's wrestled on every FWA card since the ceremony's inception in 2011. Melissa's father and uncle, Doug and Billy Anderson respectively, wrestled; Gwen of course…has a Magnus Championship-toting cousin, so wrestling is in BOTH of their bloods. These two competitors are VERY SIMILAR both in achievements as well as ability, as well as certifiable and oft-demonstrated BRUTISHNESS in the ring, but right now it's been all Melissa in the opening moments of this match."

"Because Gwen SURE AS HELL, like the rest of us, didn't see THIS coming as an opponent," Jeremy states. "I mean, going to THIS of all wells? Commissioner Gordon, I APPLAUD you…"

"And I SCOLD you…" Cris scowls, crossing his arms.

Gwen tries to pry Melissa's hands apart on the canvas, but Melissa's grip is strong and taut. Seconds later, Melissa is taking the Alpha Bitch right back up…

…

…and issuing ANOTHER Bridging German for another pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out, but Melissa holds on once again! Gwen tries Hammerfisting Melissa's hands this time to attempt to get free, feeling the effects of all of this offense and wanting to bring it to an end hastily…

…

…

…but…Melissa keeps her grip…although when she tries what would be a fifth German Suplex, Gwen Back Elbows Melissa upside the head. Gwen rocks Melissa with one, then another…

…

…but on Gwen's fourth Back Elbow try, Melissa bobs her head to duck, changes her grip…

…and…has her Back Suplex reversed in mid-lift into a Small Package!

"Melissa's wrestling like she just got the keys to Suplex City; she may be doing this ALL DAY—unless THAT happens!" Jeremy gasps.

The referee counts 1…

"Gwen HAD TO counter eventually!" Cris says.

2…

…

…

…

…

…Melissa kicks out! Gwen gets up, and is about to run the ropes…

…but from her downed spot, Melissa performs a Leg Sweep, which is enough for Gwen to fall flat onto her face! Melissa stands, and she grabs Gwen by her legs and delivers a Wheelbarrow Suplex! It's another descent onto the back of her head for Gwen Ten…and Melissa Irish Whips her into the ropes and Big Boots her in the face! Melissa flashes a tiny smirk…

…before picking Gwen back up…INVERTED Irish Whipping her, and Big Booting Tennyson right in the BACK of her head!

"OOH, right in the back of the head she goes, and what was that before – an INVERTED Irish Whip?" Jeremy blinks. "That was pretty neat!"

"I haven't seen anything like it from where I'm sitting," Jonathan comments.

"Nor have I!" Al says.

Melissa turns Gwen over to pin her: 1…

"Will the double dose of Big Boots bring this matchup to an end?" Al asks.

2…

…

…

…

…2.525 Gwen kicks out!

"NOPE—Gwen's got PLENTY of fight left in her," Cris says, almost proudly.

Melissa grabs Gwen by her head and sends Gwen's face into her knee with a Facebreaker…into a Mat Slam into the canvas!

"Looks like Melissa may have plenty of time on her hands to knock the fight OUT OF her," Jeremy remarks. "Good for us!"

"…It is an absolute SHAME…a TRAVESTY…that here our Title is being put on the line against a REAL-WORLD WRESTLER, LIVE ON CCW TELEVISION whether any of us are CONTENT with that or not—and I'M NOT…but the LEAST I or any of us could do is show our Females Champion of the World some CCW-stamped support! This is HISTORY being made!" Cris debates.

"That's cool and all, but there's simply one problem with that, Cris," Jeremy tells him.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Cris raises an eyebrow.

"Our Females Champion of the World is GWEN TENNYSON, the girl I know most as the devil walking Earth who has tried to kill my brother, my girlfriend, and, most recently, my sister," Jeremy replies, earning a sigh and eye roll from Collinsworth.

"What about you, Al? What's YOUR excuse?" Cris turns to his chum.

"…Same as Jeremy, only stop at, 'Our Females Champion is Gwen Tennyson,'" Al responds.

Melissa maintains control of Gwen's cranium by utilizing a Chin Lock. After keeping Gwen's head in place for seventeen seconds, Melissa headstands into a Knee Smash to the dome. Melissa gives Gwen two…three…four Headstand Knee Smashes with the Chin Lock…and after the fourth, Gwen tries to roll herself away to stop getting kneed…but Melissa transitions her grip into a Cravate to stand up with the Alpha Bitch and deliver Cravate Clutch Knees instead to the face. Melissa dazes Gwen with a septet of these before giving her a Running Cravate Suplex! Gwen is seated beside the ropes, and Cheerleader Melissa is measuring her with malicious intentions…

"Look at her face—we may be about to see some of that Cheerleader Melissa-esque brand of viciousness we brought up…!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…but when Melissa charges at her off of the ropes, Gwen has the presence of mind to lift up her legs for a Rope-Aided Double Up-Kick…

…that gets caught in the arms of Melissa! Gwen shakes her head rapidly, as though not believing it to be true…but Melissa shows her the truth by placing Gwen's legs over her shoulder and dropping to her knees for a Argentine Double Legbreaker!

"I think Melissa may have initially wanted a Running Knee Strike, but Gwen raised her feet; that doesn't mean the Alpha Bitch is safe, however!" Al says.

"Yes, and in fact, she may just be in an even WORSE quandary as of right now!" Jonathan says.

Gwen grimaces, but Melissa stands up with Gwen's feet still in her clutches…

…

…

…

…allowing her to throw Gwen over the top rope by her legs and send her all the way to ringside! Down goes the Alpha Bitch, smashing into the ringside matting!

"ALL THE WAY OVER—unceremoniously DUMPED out of the ring! Melissa hurling Gwen out of her haven, taking the CCW ring as her own!" Jonathan calls.

"Gwen DID NOT hit that arena floor well," Cris says.

"To be fair, there are approximately ZERO WAYS to hit that floor well; I know that from experience," Jeremy speaks.

"Gwen may have found one of the more PAINFUL ways to hit the floor—lucky her!" Jonathan says. "Couldn't happen to a nicer demon!"

Melissa rolls out of the ring, waiting for Gwen to stand…

…

…

…

…but on the Chop Block attempt, Gwen leaps over Melissa, just scarcely seeing her coming! Gwen then takes advantage with a Leg Drop Bulldog…

…

…or at least attempts to…

…but Melissa holds onto Gwen on her shoulders in the Elevated Prawn position and hurls Gwen forward off of her shoulders with a Powerbomb Double Legbreaker off of the steel ring steps!

"Chop Block missed, but so did the Leg Drop Bulldog—OH MY GOODNESS! Did you SEE and HEAR Gwen Tennyson's patellae CRASH into those steel stairs?!" Al exclaims. "That puts the word 'BREAK' in Legbreaker!"

"And if we're all lucky, Gwen'll never walk again!" Jeremy says. "At least not in a straight line for a good while—holy Harvey Helvetica Havarti!"

"…Cheerleader Melissa SHOULD HAVE brought Dave Prazak with her—he'd make a great replacement upgrade for YOU," Cris says.

"Fuzz you too, Cris Collinsworth," Jeremy says with a smile.

Gwen nurses both of her knees in immense levels of pain, sucking in her breath…and Cheerleader Melissa, noticing this, grabs Gwen by her right leg…

…

…

…and hits a Shin Breaker on the outside, holding on…

…

…into a Knee Breaker onto the steel ring steps!

"And Melissa may not be done targeting those LEGS—look at the KNEE Breaker onto those stairs!" Al says.

"Melissa created for herself an open weakness on Gwen Tennyson, and she would be a FOOLISH young lady if she were not to pick up on and loot it. Cheerleader Melissa is FAR from a foolish young lady," Jonathan says.

"And Gwen Ten is FAR from feeling fantastic right about now," Cris says. "This is hurting MY leg to WATCH!"

Gwen thrashes about on the ground, her leg starting to truly ache in the worst possible way…

…

…and Melissa chooses to zero in on it! Melissa picks Gwen back up…

…

…

…

…and repeats the Knee Breaker, this time dropping Gwen's leg onto the edge of the ring apron! Seconds later, Melissa picks Gwen back up again…

…

…and adds a Knee Breaker onto the top of the security barricade also! Gwen holds her leg and rubs it down in significant agony, and Melissa picks her back up and pushes her into the ring in that state. Melissa calmly returns to the ring, knowing what she's created for herself…

"One of Cheerleader Melissa's nicknames is 'The Female Terminator' because of the way she brings opponents down to their LCD before going in for the KILL with that instinct she has," Jeremy says. "And when that instinct is channeled towards taking apart an adversary's limb…that's when the moniker is MOST apropos."

"We've seen Gwen enter the ring with an agenda of borderline murder, but Cheerleader Melissa can actually MATCH that—she's nearly ended some careers of her own like Athena's, Wesna's, and perhaps more notably Sweet Saraya Knight, whose leg she shredded open with a SODA CAN of all things," Jonathan says.

…

…

…and in the ring, Melissa goes for a Knee Breaker once more…

…

…

…but this time, Gwen squirms free and slips behind Melissa for a Sunset Flip! Gwen has Melissa pinned: 1…

"Going for yet ANOTHER one in the ring now—whoa, whoa, wait, Gwen's a moment ahead of it…!" Al calls.

"Can't do it TOO MANY times!" Jonathan says.

2…

…

…

…Melissa kicks out for Gwen's first near-fall…and when both women rise, Melissa is the first to throw a punch, but Gwen blocks it and counters back with a stiff European Uppercut to the jaw! The strike sends Melissa back into the ropes, where Gwen is the one in pursuit and the Champ throws a right hand, hobbling a bit as she does so. Gwen gets in close and throws a longer series of punches, mainly right hands…

…that gets interrupted by punches back by Melissa, followed by a Knife Edge Chop! Gwen eats the Chop…and answers back with another European Uppercut! Gwen backs Melissa up once again…and keeps her back with a punch directly to Cheerleader Melissa's throat!

"OW! Did she freaking punch her in the THROAT?!" Jeremy winces. "Come on; that can't be LEGAL…!"

"I don't see any admonishment—nor SHOULD THERE be if I'M ref!" Cris asserts. "That's not wrong; that's just painfully pragmatic!"

"…Melissa attacking the body would affect Gwen's pace of breathing; a shot to the trachea like that one will INDUBITABLY affect Melissa's rate of breathing," Jonathan says.

Gwen Irish Whips Melissa across the ring…and catches her on the return with a Running Back Elbow to the face before immediately dropping to a knee afterwards. Gwen beats at her own leg with Hammerfists to desensitize it, get blood flowing freely through the limb…and then she grabs Melissa and drops Bionic Elbows to the back of her head and neck. A Vertical Suplex attempt follows…and it connects! Gwen gets back up and stomps onto the torso and face of her real-world challenger, shaking out her leg as she finds herself wincing. The Females Champion of the World waits for Melissa to rise…

…

…and drops her with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Melissa rolls to a corner of the ring from the Suplex, clutching her own body from it…and Gwen follows right up on it with a Running Corner Clothesline…followed by a Short-Arm Clothesline and Wrist-Clutch Mounted Forearm Smashes to the bridge of Melissa's nose! Gwen gives Melissa five, six…seven…eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen consecutive shots before standing over her opponent and shouting, "I'm a goddess! I feel no pain!" Gwen pulls Melissa up to Irish Whip her into the opposite corner…

…

…but Melissa reverses the Whip, sending Gwen across instead…and in mid-transport, Gwen's leg gives out!

"Oh, REALLY, goddess? 'Feel no pain'? Looks like you're hurting right about NOW, baby doll!" Jeremy ribs.

"Those attacks to the right leg of Tennyson are having their effect whether Tennyson likes it or not," Jonathan says.

Gwen tries to stand back on her feet freely…

…

…

…

…but Melissa grabs her from behind and chucks her shoulder-first into the steel ring post!

"And Cheerleader Melissa, AWARE OF THIS, is going to pick right up on it and make ANOTHER opportunity for herself!" Al calls. "RIGHT SHOULDER-FIRST goes the Champion right into the steel post!"

Melissa rolls to the apron with Gwen leaning against the post by her right arm…

…

…and the two-time SHIMMER Champion places her boot on the pole and tugs at Gwen's arm to stretch it out of its socket! The Alpha Bitch howls in distress from this grueling tactic, and referee Leif Heralding does admonish the Female Terminator…

…

…but that doesn't stop the former Raisha Saeed from Twisting Armbreaker Hotshotting Gwen's limb over the middle ring rope after a short walk along the apron!

"Cheerleader Melissa's not just gonna after a body part ONE TIME; she's gonna KEEP GOING AFTER IT, and we are seeing it in FULL FORCE," Jeremy says.

"Indeed she is, and you can TASTE the TORQUE on that Armbreaker in the ropes!" Jonathan calls.

"A bum leg is bad enough at this stage; now Gwen may have to deal with a bum leg AND ARM for the rest of this match!" Cris cries. "Our CCW Females Championship might be at risk for interdimensional heisting tonight as a result of what we're seeing!"

Melissa holds onto Gwen's right arm…pulls Gwen in and delivers seven straight flush knees to the face with the Alpha Bitch peeking midway through the ropes…twists the arm and head while crouching a tad…

…

…

…and gives Gwen Ten a Shake, Rattle, and Roll-like Arm-Trap Neckbreaker onto the ring apron! Gwen's hand is already behind her own head to rub it in pain after that maneuver…and Cheerleader Melissa, seeing Gwen still hanging on the apron, gives "Her Holiness" an Arm Slam onto the apron edge, banging the ailing arm of Tennyson against the hard part of the ring! Then Melissa applies a Cutthroat Hold…pulls Gwendolyn closer towards her while standing on the floor…

…

…

…

…and scores with an Apron-Hung Cutthroat Neckbreaker onto the arena floor!

"One Neckbreaker's horrifying enough by that apron, but Melissa's gonna go for ANOTHER ONE! And it's a CUTTHROAT variation this time! Once again, the right arm of Gwen Ten is part of the focus, being involved in that nasty maneuver!" Al calls.

"Like my brother said, Melissa does NOT assail a body part and leave it alone; you can expect her to keep that ailing limb in mind for the duration of the contest!" Jonathan says.

"It's almost similar to the way GWEN wrestles but it's being used AGAINST HER in—I have to admit this—expert fashion right now!" Cris says.

Melissa rises to her feet while Gwen takes several times longer to get to hers on the outside of the ring, the crowd starting to get behind Cheerleader Melissa, seeing her effective and methodical work on the body parts of the professed goddess. Gwen's right arm and skull are killing her right now…and Melissa's knowing it, applies a Hammerlock behind Gwen's back…

…

…

…and rams her back and arm-first into the security barricade with a Hammerlock Running Spinebuster…

…

…that Melissa turns into a Hammerlock Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplex!

"See? MORE to the arm now! More to the arm!" Jeremy exclaims. "And a THROW across ringside—pillar to post with that Belly-to-Belly with the Hammerlock applied too! Hot dog!"

"And Her Holiness can't even call a timeout if she wants to because her right arm's being absolutely massacred!" Cris says.

Melissa walks to Gwen…

…

…Arm Slams her directly against the steel ring steps…

…and Forward Body Drops her onto the stairs too…before delivering a Half Nelson Suplex onto the arena floor! Gwen lies on the floor at ringside a hurting mess after being picked apart by Cheerleader Melissa thus far, much to the enjoyment of the CCW fans in Louisville's KFC Yum! Center. Melissa raises an arm to taunts to the fans while pointing her other arm at her handiwork; she was a competitor of varying opinions and alignments across the independent circuit, but she was a babyface on this night by circumstances. Melissa teases throwing Gwen back inside the ring with a Cutthroat Hold applied…but then shakes her head and smirks, keeping the Cutthroat…

"Uh-oh, Melissa having a second thought about returning the Females Champion to the ring…" Al says.

"I don't like this second thought; I DON'T LIKE THIS SECOND THOUGHT…" Cris shakes his head frantically.

…

…

…

…

…and hitting a Cutthroat Brainbuster onto the arena floor!

"AAAH, I REALLY DON'T LIKE THAT SECOND THOUGHT!" Cris holds his head.

"But 22,090 in the KFC Yum! Center and countless more around the globe had to LOVE that second thought as it's the Cutthroat Brainbuster onto the arena floor!" Jonathan says.

"As if the brachial barrage wasn't bad enough, she takes a drop RIGHT onto her cranium on the outside!" Al says. "That'll rip out the arm AND/OR knock her for a loop—possibly unconscious!"

It takes about twenty seconds…but Melissa takes the dazed and muzzy Gwen Tennyson and pushes her back into the ring, going back inside with her. Melissa makes sure Gwen's shoulders are down and has her pinned: 1…

"Limited movement out of Gwendolyn—we could see a new Females Champion right here!"

2…

"HISTORY MADE in Louisville, Kentucky…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.725 Gwen gets her shoulder up!

"NOOOOOO!" Al calls. "Not yet! Gwen Tennyson finding a way to stay alive…"

"That's her modus operandi; how long she can keep it up though…remains to be seen," Cris says. "I don't know if I've EVER seen the Alpha Bitch on the defensive like this for such an extensive period of time to this degree. Melissa's had control of this match virtually from bell to present time."

Cheerleader Melissa looks down at Gwen and says, "So THIS is the girl who topped PWI the same year I did…heh…doesn't look #1 to ME…" With another smirk, she pulls Gwen up…

…

…

…

…and hooks her arms…Back-to-Back Double Underhook-style…

"OH, NO…" Cris' eyes widen.

"What's the matter, Cris? It's just your pal Taiki-Mikey's favorite move!" Jeremy quips.

"Very funny, except NOT REALLY!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and she lifts Gwen off of the canvas…

"Some may call it mockery; some may call it a cruel irony—Melissa's maneuver of choice, or at least one such move, is what she's setting up here: the Kudo Driver…" Al says.

"Which is IDENTICAL to the Hocus Pocus of Gwen Tennyson – Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver!" Jonathan adds. "It's not Taiki-related; it's tied to the great Megumi Kudo, who innovated it under the title Kudome Valentine!"

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen wraps her legs around the head and throat of Melissa, applying an Inverted Triangle Choke from upside-down!

"There's your history lesson for the day, kids—but Gwen's got a countermove! Gwen had an answer, and she's swathing Melissa's head with those legs of hers!" Al calls.

"It's an Inverted Triangle! Inverted Triangle Choke!" Cris points. "Gwen using the one part of her body that was free to move and making that her Get Out of Piledriver Free Card!"

Gwen tightens her legs around the head of her adversary, doing what she can to combat the Kudo Driver…and the tighter she squeezes, the more Melissa's grip begins to weaken. Eventually, the Alpha Bitch is able to successfully prevent the Kudo Driver…cinching in her Inverted Triangle even further as Melissa drops down. Gwen wriggles with the Inverted Triangle, trying to put Cheerleader Melissa out with her hold!

"Gwen's working with an aching right leg, but that Triangle, INVERTED Triangle, is STILL locked in pretty tight—crap, she's brought Cheerleader Melissa down to her knees!" Jeremy says.

"Just like that, we may have to talk less about the Kudo Driver ending this, and more about this submission hold ending it via tap-out or possibly KO if Melissa doesn't remain active!" Al says.

"Of course though – if ANYBODY would have a response to an attempt at a Vertebreaker, it's the Alpha Bitch who made it famous! …Amongst female wrestlers, that is; President Ben did so for the males. And in general in Fiction Wrestling," Cris says with a small cough to keep himself in check.

…

Cheerleader Melissa remains conscious…

…

…

…

…

…

…conscious enough to push herself from the canvas…grab Gwen's legs as she stands, hold Gwen Ten above her head…

…

…

…

…

…and…NOT Electric Chair Slam Gwen to the mat because Gwen grabs the ring ropes to prevent it…while keeping the Inverted Triangle applied tightly!

"This is where Melissa being the larger of the two wrestlers works to her benefit—but Gwen's holding the damn ropes!" Jonathan says.

"Electric Chair denied, and the Inverted Triangle is STILL IN, but it can't be in much longer with the ropes being taken for leverage—ref's gotta break that up!" Al calls.

"Get in there, Leif!" Jeremy yells.

Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…2…3…4…

…

…

…4.75 Gwen lets go of the submission, allowing Melissa to breathe. Melissa kneels and coughs from the Inverted Triangle's damage done to her windpipe and trachea…

…

…

…and it takes fifteen seconds for Melissa to get a semblance of recovery going, but as soon as she does, she charges at Gwen for a Tackle…

…

…and gets sidestepped by the Alpha Bitch, causing her to end up on the ring apron, just barely staying in the ring by holding onto the middle rope. Gwen turns around and throws a Big Boot at her…but the Boot is caught…

…

…only for Gwendolyn to retort with a LOUD Enzuigiri!

"Big Boot scouted—BUT NOT THE ENZUIGIRI! And bad leg or not, Gwen got ALL of that one!" Al calls.

"As seen and HEARD throughout this building and possibly the entire South—damn dirty daikon…" Jeremy frowns.

Melissa goes down to the arena floor from the kick, clutching the side of her head and groaning…

…while Gwen holds her own feet, the Enzuigiri doing its job but not exactly serving herself perfectly on account of her right leg being severely banged up. The Females Champion watches Melissa outside of the ring…and knows that what she's about to do may not be the most advantageous to her own being, but against an opponent like this, it needs to be done, for it's worth the risk…

…

…so Gwen hits the ropes…

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa—Gwen, are you SURE about this?"

…

…Melissa turns around…

"Gwen, are you SURE about this?!"

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen gives Melissa a Cross Body Suicida, bringing the Future Legend down but also causing her own leg and foot to crash heedlessly into the security barricade!

"HOLY COW—OH MAN!" Cris exclaims. "OH MAN, THAT COULD HAVE GONE BETTER! IMPRESSIVE AS IT WAS, IT COULD HAVE GONE BETTER! GWEN'S FOOT JUST HIT THAT BARRICADE AND VERY WELL MAY HAVE SHATTERED IT TO PIECES! CROSS BODY SUICIDA CONNECTED, BUT NOT WITHOUT A PRICE!"

"Gwen KNEW the risk she was taking with trying the maneuver to BEGIN with, but even I'm not sure she figured THAT could happen as she flew!" Al shouts. "RECKLESS ABANDON INDEED—and you don't normally SEE THAT out of Gwen!"

"Sometimes CRAZY situations make you do CRAZY things!" Jeremy says. "And sometimes those crazy things bite you right in the ass—or in this case, the leg!"

"Not that either of us are complaining!" Jonathan states.

"Oh, HELL no, I'm not complaining about it!" Jeremy affirms.

Melissa's pain notwithstanding to her momentarily, Gwen clutches her foot and yells, "**F**K!**" as every ounce of twinge from her leg hitting the barricade shoots right through her! Gwen punches the ground underneath her in frustration…but she pushes on and gets back up, hopping her way on one foot back inside the ring. There, she surveys Melissa's state, seeing what the Suicide Cross Body did to her…

…

…and as she watches, she blinks twice…thrice…and narrows her eyes…

…

…

"_Cheerleader Melissa…Cheerleader…_

"…

"…_Omi…Omi…EMMY…_"

Gwen SCOWLS…

…and she hits the ropes a second time…Melissa standing…

"Holy undertone or not, it is taking a MIRACLE for Gwen to be standing after that—whoa-whoa, she's running AGAIN?! AGAIN?!" Cris gasps.

…

…

…

…and Gwen gives Melissa a Suicide Dive into her back that sends the real-lifer into the security barricade headfirst!

"AND THIS TIME IT'S YOUR TRADITIONAL SUICIDE DIVE, BUT THIS FROM BEHIND! SUICIDE DIVE FROM BEHIND, AND MELISSA GOT SENT HEADFIRST INTO THE WALL!" Al shouts.

"See, if Gwen Ten leaves her feet, it's usually to deliver moves like THAT!" Cris says. "High velocity, high impact, high BRUTALITY, and high purpose! Gwen was in a daze before; imagine how MELISSA must be feeling after that!"

"And it ALSO helps that Gwen's foot didn't bonk into the barricade this time…SADLY…" Jeremy adds.

This time, Gwen has a better landing, which helps alleviate some of her own pain as she rises, using the barricade to do so. Gwen Ten picks Melissa up, seeing the state her head is in…and Mat Slamming Melissa repeatedly into the security wall, working away at back of Melissa's head, causing said head to spin! Gwen gives Melissa three Mat Slams into the wall, and then a flurry of left crosses…before snatching Melissa around her body…

…lifting her up…

…

…

…

…

…

…and turning the Back Suplex into a Facebuster smack-dab into the ring apron!

"OHHHHHHH! Well, if hitting the barricade with your head isn't going to leave you wobbly, THAT sure will! That's ASSURED to do it!" Al shouts. "Back Suplex Facebuster delivered, into the hardest part of the ring!"

"…Female Terminator, meet our CCW Females Champion. Meet our Wrestling GODDESS…" Cris says.

"Cris, I'm gonna vomit on you if you keep doing that," Jeremy scowls. "And I'm dead serious; vomit will project from my stomach, out of my mouth and all over your person WAY OVER THERE if you keep this up."

"…That's a gruesome image," Jonathan says.

Gwen gives a smirk of her own and pushes Melissa back inside the ring…where she mounts the SHIMMER star and riddles her with punches in bunches, letting her fists fly FURIOUSLY as she snarls with a Double Choke after FORTY blows, "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE MARK OF THE ALPHA BITCH TO TAKE BACK TO SHIMMER WITH YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M AS REAL AS IT GETS!" Then after five more punches, Gwen stands and stomps onto Melissa's stomach, sitting her up…putting her in position for a Neck Snap off of the ropes by a running Gwen! Gwen holds onto her arm slightly as she slides herself onto Melissa for a pin: 1…

"And now after some fighting words and blows, GWEN gonna go for a pin!"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Melissa gets her shoulder up!

"And CHEERLEADER MELISSA stays in it—two-count only says Mister Heralding," Al calls.

Unpleased, Gwen rubs her forearm into Melissa's face, flat-out insulting her while punishing her simultaneous. Melissa pulls away from Gwen's unsavory facial massage, and Gwen stands…backing up so she can Baseball Slide Dropkick the back of Melissa's head. Melissa crawls to the ropes…and Gwen stands on Melissa's shoulder with both feet while using the ring ropes for leverage and pulling up to Double Foot Rope Choke Melissa's neck into the middle ring rope! Referee Leif Heralding administers another rope break count…that Gwen breaks just a sliver before 5. Gwen kicks the rope into Melissa's neck…before using the middle rope to perform a Rope-Aided Knee Drop with her left leg onto Melissa's face. Gwen repeats the maneuver seconds later…only the second Rope-Aided Knee Drop is transitioned into a Knee Choke onto Melissa's trachea as she is lying supine onto the canvas! Gwen keeps her knee pressed into the neck while hooking Melissa's leg for a pin…

…

…but even with the choking, Melissa gets her shoulder up in time! The referee continuously warns Tennyson of the illegality of choking an opponent…which Gwen responds to by just smiling at him and patting his cheek…before giving him a VERY dark glare seconds later via mood swing. Leif Heralding can't help but gulp at the glance as he takes a step back…allowing Gwen to pick Melissa up and Scoop Slam her to the mat. Gwen shakes out her right arm after the slam…hits the ropes, and delivers a Running European Uppercut to the middle of Melissa's back as she is sitting up holding it. Gwen holds her leg and swats at it while standing…before pulling Melissa's hair up and giving her a Facebuster into the canvas, leaving her prone. Gwen then starts to speed up for running the ropes…but in mid-motion she pauses…turns around, and just Leg Drops the back of Melissa's head like normal. Gwen turns Melissa over for the cover: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Melissa once again kicks out!

"Kick-out once again, but did you see Gwen just then?" Jeremy mentions. "Did you notice how she hesitated before that Leg Drop? I think she was about to run off of the ropes and come back with some steam to put on that Leg Drop to the back of the neck, but with her right leg bothering her, she thought differently of it. Even while in the ascendancy, the work Cheerleader Melissa did to her leg is paying some dividends, not allowing the bitch to unleash full potential even while maintaining an upper hand!"

"Good eye, Jer—and keep in mind she's also got a right arm that's been exasperated too; you saw her shaking it out after that Scoop Slam earlier," Jonathan states.

Gwen frowns as she pulls Melissa up to her knees…and uses her left hand to throw punches to the middle of the challenger's forehead. Gwen is able to land nine such punches…but Melissa returns fire with a Chop to Gwen's chest! Melissa starts to stand…but Gwen attacks once again with a punch, bringing Melissa back down to a knee. Melissa though Chops Gwen back herself…and Gwen, seeing Melissa try to stand once more, throws another punch. Gwen moves in for a follow-up strike…

…but Melissa Chops Gwen even HARDER, eliciting a massive "WOOOOOOOOO!" from the Louisville faithful…

…

…only for Gwen Tennyson to Spinning Heel Kick Cheerleader Melissa right back down!

"You'd think that with one leg and one arm hurting her, Gwen would be at a DISADVANTAGE in a fisticuffs battle—but Gwen gets the better of it with her good foot – Spinning Heel Kick!" Al shouts.

"NEVER presume you can have an advantage, even if you're logically correct—I've learned that the hard way," Cris advises.

After the harsh kick, Gwen pins Melissa: 1…

"Into the cover goes the Champion!"

2…

"Count is two…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Melissa kicks out!

"Retentio—no!" says Al. "Melissa kicking out! And having healthier limbs than your opponent helps in that situation, getting the shoulder up and kicking out!"

"That it does," Jonathan agrees. "And hopefully it'll help Melissa get control of this match back, and soon."

Gwen Boot Rakes Melissa's face and eyes with the good foot, causing her to roll away…and Gwen, ever dangerous, pursues her opponent as she is covering her face…

…

…

…but Melissa, from one knee, fires a Leg Kick to the right limb of the Alpha Bitch! Gwen grimaces VERY visibly off of the shot, YELPING in pain…

"OH! Well, THAT'LL work wonders in getting the comeback started—going right back to that leg!" Jeremy says.

…

…and Melissa continues to whittle away at the leg of Gwen Ten, throwing more and more kicks from her position! Melissa manages to hit two, three, four, five, SIX kicks…before grabbing the right arm of Tennyson, pulling her in…

"And now Melissa grabbing that arm…" Al watches.

…

…

…

…standing…and ALMOST Sidewalk Slamming her, but Gwen flips through it and counters into an Inverted DDT! After planting Melissa onto the back of her head, the Alpha Bitch transitions into a North-South Choke on the canvas! Gwen stays right where she is with the hold, using it not just to wear away at Melissa, but to allow her own limbs to start healing up.

"Excellent, EXCELLENTLY DONE by Gwen Ten to not only keep control, but also to put herself in a position where she can keep Melissa grounded AND keep her right leg AWAY from Melissa, allowing it to heal up," Cris says. "And that North-South Choke she's using right now is being supported by her own LEFT shoulder, not the right one which is hurt, so…NOW I think it's safe to say we're seeing the Gwen Tennyson we all know and, er…love…or hate."

"…It's hate," Jeremy simply says.

Gwen shakes out her foot while sustaining the North-South Choke submission…

…and she keeps control of Cheerleader Melissa for forty seconds…

…

…

…

…but while Gwen takes the pain out of her leg, Melissa uses HERS to knee the top of Gwen's skull! Melissa delivers four big knees before Gwen is rattled enough to let go. Gwen stands, holding onto her head…

…

…

…

…

…and Cheerleader Melissa backward rolls into a Headscissors Takedown that sends Gwen face-first into the middle turnbuckle!

"But Melissa fighting her way out of the North-South Choke though and using her lower body strength to send Tennyson's face smashing into that corner!" Jonathan says. "And this is where the effects of such maneuvers such as that Cutthroat Brainbuster we saw on the outside start to flare back up again as Gwen's head is spinning!"

Melissa gets to her feet while Gwen is dazed getting to hers…

…

…

…

…and with Gwen facing away, Melissa runs into the corner with a Corner Elbow Smash…

"Elbows like those are only going to aggravate that, Jon!" Jeremy states.

…

…then a second one…and a third one, all with speeding momentum! Melissa then places Gwen onto the top turnbuckle facing outward…climbs up after her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Melissa goes for a Spider Suplex, but Gwen backflips out of Melissa's hands and lands on her feet…which she IMMEDIATELY regrets due to the tweak of her right leg upon impact!

"WHOA! Cheerleader Melissa thinking Spider Suplex—something kind of out of the Madison Eagles playbook oddly enough—but Gwen backflipped all the way to her feet, although that may not have been the finest counter given the circumstances!" Al exclaims.

"Indeed, that WAS something you'd normally see out of the Aussie Eagles, whom Melissa has had an extensive rivalry with and whom Melissa took the SHIMMER Championship from to begin her first reign," Jonathan mentions. "But as you brought up, Al, Gwen landed right onto that leg of hers, so avoiding the Spider Suplex didn't come without consequences!"

Gwen nurses her right leg as it comes down to the canvas…while Cheerleader Melissa sees Gwen's plight and wants to free herself out of the corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so she grabs the top rope and pull herself up to sit on the corner—only for Gwen to grab her by the hair and Mat Slam her back down into the turnbuckles upside-down!

"And with the moment of Gwen writhing, Melissa tried to pull herself back up the corner, but Gwen recovered! Gwen recovered in time to keep Melissa there, now tied up against her desire!" Al says.

"Gwen may have granted Melissa a slight glimpse of hope, but it's Melissa who couldn't capitalize because she was too hung up in the turnbuckles! Now she's in a Tree of Woe!" Cris calls. "And that means Gwen can virtually do whatever she wants to her for a little while…"

"And a little while is FAR TOO LONG for someone like her," Jonathan says.

Now Cheerleader Melissa finds herself in the Tree of Woe…and Gwen sees her opportunity to capitalize; she walks over to Melissa, stomps away at her chest and face in the Tree of Woe…

…

…

…before backpedaling…

…

…

…

…

…

…and issuing a Tree of Woe Spear into the Female Terminator! Melissa holds her abdomen…which leaves her head unguarded for Gwen to batter away at it with Hammerfists to the forehead and face. Melissa is eating shot after shot…but she is able to get one of her legs free from being draped over the top rope and turnbuckle…

…which Gwen notices, so she goes to the ring apron…

…then to the top rope. Melissa tries to kick Gwen in the face or chest…but Gwen has that all scouted…

…

…as she puts Melissa's foot underneath her own armpit…

…

…

…

…

…leaps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits a Tornado Foot DDT out of the corner and out of the Tree of Woe!

"Grabbing the foot of Cheerleader MELISSA—AND DDTING IT INTO THE CANVAS! WHAT AN INTERESTING WAY TO TAKE SOMEBODY OUT OF THE CORNER BY A BODY PART!" Al exclaims. "TORNADO DDT TO THE FOOT OF MELISSA, THE LEFT FOOT TO BE EXACT!"

This time it's Melissa's turn to writhe and whine on the canvas, clutching her left foot while Gwen is on her knees watching it…and the Alpha Bitch splays her arms and revels in the sight, knowing that she's en route to…returning part of the favor, per se.

"That may have been EXACTLY what the Alpha Bitch needed and wanted—CLOSING THE GAP, if you will," Cris says. "Melissa compromised her by picking apart her limbs, and now Gwen Ten, in God-like fashion, is giving back what Melissa gave her TENFOLD."

"…I'm serious; I WILL throw up on you, Collinsworth," Jeremy warns. "And some of it will end up on Al too, so please DON'T."

"ICK…" Al retched at the thought.

"Unfortunately, Cris does bring up a point; if Gwen keeps on that leg, it allows her to bring her opponent back down to her level of achiness, and THAT'LL just make this Title defense here easier for Gwen to survive through because of it," Jonathan sighs.

Melissa tries to get up…but she's stumbling as she does so…

…

…

…and Gwen, banking on this, gives Melissa a Chop Block! Gwen zeroes in on the limb while her opponent is down favoring it, pummeling it with Elbow Drops of multitude and magnitude! Each Elbow Drop draws out a louder and louder cry from the reality wrestler as they resume, Gwen giving Melissa TEN straight Elbow Drops…before hooking that leg for a pin…

…

…

…and getting a near-fall off of it! Gwen stands, and starts giving Melissa's leg TEN MORE Elbow Drops…

…

…

…

…but on the next pinfall, Melissa kicks out again! Gwen, growling at Melissa's fight, goes right back to the leg, giving Melissa ten…

…eleven…twelve…

…

…fifteen…

…

…

…TWENTY Elbow Drops to the aching limb! And after a score of Elbow Drops, Gwen looks to score a pinfall, hooking that leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.775 Melissa gets her shoulder up!

"Gwen's not even giving Melissa's foot room to BREATHE!" Jeremy says.

"OF COURSE NOT! This is the biggest opening Gwen's had on her opponent all match! Why WOULD SHE let it sit there unheeded?!" Cris states. "This is BRILLIANT! SMART! You can call Gwen Tennyson psychotic, but you sure as hell can't call her dumb! She KNOWS what she's doing! And HOPEFULLY what she's doing is keeping the CCW Females Title IN CCW!"

Gwen takes Melissa's foot…performs a Twisting Legbreaker with Melissa down, into a Handstand Knee Drop to the leg…followed by a Knee Slam into the canvas, focusing wholly on the left limb of the SHIMMER competitor. Gwen kicks Melissa in the back…and then picks her up to execute a Fisherman Suplex, which she backward rolls…

…into a Leg Snap, into a Jackknife Pin!

"OY, SNAPPING THE LEG…transitioning into a Jackknife!" Jeremy shouts.

Gwen has Melissa's shoulders down: 1…

"Tying moves together…"

2…

"Pinning combination!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.7875 Melissa manages to bridge her way up from the pinning combination, spinning around with Gwen in a Modified Waist Lock…

…

…

…but Melissa's leg buckles, and that permits Gwen to take advantage…

…

…

…

…

…with a Crucifix Powerbomb try—that Melissa escapes onto her feet from! Melissa Back Kicks Gwen with a stumble…

…

…and tries to hit the ropes, but Gwen grabs her by the hair, stopping her and turning it into a Magic Backbreaker from behind!

"Melissa not able to move FAST ENOUGH, and there's a Magicbreaker!" Al calls. "Magic BACKbreaker!"

"ALREADY the effects of that leg-centric assault being witnessed…" Jonathan says.

Gwen covers Melissa: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.825 Melissa gets her shoulder up!

"…mat—NOT mate," Cris shakes his head. "Not mate YET…emphasis on 'YET'…"

Gwen grabs Melissa's leg and kicks away at it, good leg hitting bad leg with a series of shots…

…

…

…

…but Melissa fires back with Up-Kicks to the Alpha Bitch to deter her…

…

…then gets both of her feet around Gwen's bad right arm, applying an Omoplata…

…

…

…and trying to turn it into a Seated Fujiwara Armbar submission!

"If Gwen keeps going after that leg, 'yet' is gonna become 'now' REALLY quick—OH NO!" Cris gasps.

"Melissa countered! Omoplata! She got the legs around Gwen's right arm, and now she's thinking of an Armbar!" Al exclaims.

"A Disgusting Armbar—shades of Becky Lynch, SHIMMER's Rebecca Knox…!" Jonathan calls.

Gwen gasps and squeaks underneath as Melissa tries to fully pull out the arm…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen uses her other hand to push herself off…

…and YANK at the hair of Cheerleader Melissa!

"But Tennyson resorting to some DISGUSTING tactics of her own!" Jonathan shouts.

"RESOURCEFUL from that position!" Cris says.

"ILLEGAL!" Al yells.

The hair-pulling is enough to get Gwen to turn the Seated Fujiwara Armbar into a Schoolgirl Pin instead in her own favor: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8375 Melissa kicks out…

…but Gwen, off of the kick-out, snags the left foot…

…

…

…says, "Remember THIS?" right at the former SHIMMER Champion…

"Remember WHAT?!" Jeremy frowns.

…

…

…

…

…and applies a Half Boston Crab submission hold!

"Gwen doesn't get the three-count, but that Roll-Up—I noticed she had the leg corralled midway as she was pinning! She was READY for the kick-out and prepared to transition right into the Half Boston Crab!" Cris calls.

"And I know EXACTLY what Gwen wants Melissa to 'remember'…" Jonathan scowls.

"What is it, Jon?" Al wonders.

"Cheerleader Melissa lost her first SHIMMER Championship to Sweet Saraya, and take a shot in the dark on how that match was decided…" Jonathan explains.

"…I'm guessing submission via Half Boston Crab?" Jeremy groans.

"EXACTLY," Jonathan nods, maintaining his scowl. "This submission is as practical as it is MENTAL on the part of the damn Alpha Bitch!"

"Hahaha!" Cris laughs. "Imagine THAT, huh? Making her tap the same way she did back then? That'd just be TOO PERFECT."

"And the sad thing is, it's not even like Saraya, wherever she is, would get any enjoyment out of seeing it, because SHE probably hates Gwen just like the rest of us!" Al growls.

"…Speak for yourselves!" Cris insists…looking away as he does so.

Gwen wrenches back on the Half Crab, Cheerleader Melissa's pain evident in the contortion of her foot and the pain in her screams. Yet Melissa shakes her head before the referee can even BOTH to ask her if she wants to tap. Melissa holds the back of her head while Gwen continues to rip away at Melissa's left leg. Gwen pulls back even FURTHER…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after thirty-nine seconds, Melissa…turns over onto her back—but Gwen, stepping over, turns over in the process as well, returning Melissa back onto her belly for the submission to stay in!

"Melissa trying to turn over onto her back to relieve the pressure—but Gwen turns right along with her!" Al calls.

"Oh no!" Jeremy bemoans this. "Melissa can't catch a break!"

"And the Half Boston Crab REMAINS in!" Al says.

Melissa finds herself right back where she started…and Gwen Tennyson tugs more and more at the limb of the Female Terminator…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Melissa STILL doesn't submit…

…

…and she rolls over onto her back a second time…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen is there step for step, and she turns over just as well!

"Second time Melissa turns over—and the SECOND TIME Gwen matches it!" Al says.

"Noooooo…!" Jeremy moans.

"This is MASTERFUL on the part of Gwen Tennyson! TECHNIQUE!" Cris exclaims. "Love it or hate it, technique at its finest with the submission firmly cinched in! Gwen's not letting Melissa get an INCH! She'll tear the leg off her body before she lets Melissa get to her back!"

After three minutes, the Half Boston Crab is STILL applied! Gwen demands that the official ask Melissa if she wants to give up NOW…and referee Leif Heralding does just that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Melissa REFUSES yet again…

…

…

…

…

…and turns over onto her back for the THIRD time…

…

…

…

…and this time, she uses her free foot to KICK Gwen's bad right leg before the Alpha Bitch can turn back over again!

"Third time could be a charm, but Melissa's gotta keep Gwen from turning her back around—and she does momentarily! Going back to the right leg! A leg for a leg!" Jonathan shouts.

More and more kicks are fired from the Future Legend to the "Wrestling Goddess"…

…

…

…

…

…

…but even with this irritation in her leg, Gwen manages to switch gears and apply a Rolling Heel Hook instead!

"Aaaagh, but Tennyson's still crafty! And she just forewent the Half Crab and went the route of a Heel Hook submission, so Melissa's left leg is STILL in peril!" Jonathan shouts.

"The mind of the goddess is ALWAYS working!" Cris says. "Just when you think you hold the cards, Gwen flips the whole entire deck!"

Gwen, continuing to focus on the leg of Melissa, thrashes herself on the mat to apply more and more pressure, and Cheerleader Melissa finds herself in a whole new world of trouble…

…

…

…

…

…especially with her shoulders down!

"And now from this position, Melissa's got to worry not just about her leg, but also about her shoulders—like right now; THEY'RE DOWN!" Al points.

Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

2…

"GET 'EM UP, MELISSA!" Jeremy beckons.

…

…

…Melissa raises her left shoulder to break the count, but she is STILL in pain, and Gwen's continual tweaking of the heel only augments the agony! Melissa tries to roll herself over to alleviate the pressure to some degree…but Gwen keeps her body in place to prevent Melissa from turning, and the more Melissa turns, the WORSE it becomes! So Melissa rolls back the other way to her initial position…

…

…

…

…and her shoulders are down again! Heralding counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.8625 Melissa gets her shoulder raised, looking for another counter…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she settles for using her free right leg to STOMP DOWN onto Gwen Tennyson's face!

"Rolling isn't working to Melissa's aid, but THAT MIGHT!" Al shouts. "KICKS TO THE FACE!"

"THERE YOU GO!" Jeremy shouts.

"Melissa just STOMPING DOWN onto Gwen's 10-year-old good looks, and with feet like Melissa's and stomps like those, those good looks won't be staying good for much longer!" Jonathan says.

Melissa throws repeated kicks and boots and stomps straight onto Gwen's nose and mouth! Gwen tries to wrench on the Heel Hook MORE despite that…

"Gwen's not letting go of that Heel Hook!" Cris notices.

…

…

…

…

…

…but then Melissa grabs the right leg of Tennyson and twists it to apply a Heel Hook of her own!

"But speaking of Heel Hooks, how about THIS?! A Heel Hook from MELISSA now! Fighting fire with fire!" Al exclaims.

"Melissa going back after the injured leg of Gwen! It's helped her out of many a predicament throughout this match, and it may just help her out in ANOTHER pinch!" Jonathan says.

Gwen lets out an interjection of pain herself, maintaining the hold but feeling its sting at the same time! Melissa puts pressure of her own behind her Heel Hook, combating the attack on her own leg with one onto Gwen's! Both women are pulling, wrenching and yanking away at each other's heels…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and eventually, after a half-minute in this predicament, both of them slowly sit up…and start trading punches to their respective foe's faces. Gwen throws punches with her left hand, while Melissa uses both hands together. Gwen throws a left, Melissa a left; Gwen throws another left, Melissa a right…and then Melissa hits a combo of two Open Palm Slaps and a Forearm Smash, sending Gwen down…

…but Gwen sits back up quickly and HEADBUTTS Cheerleader Melissa! Melissa falls back…and sits up and Headbutts Gwen right back! Gwen now Headbutts Melissa, and Melissa returns the favor! Both girls start exchanging Headbutts, ramming skull into stubborn skull as the crowd hollers on as they keep on connecting! They clash heads five, ten, fifteen, twenty, TWENTY-TWO TIMES…

…

…

…

…before Gwen, with both dizzy, jabs a thumb into Melissa's eye! Melissa falls supine clutching her ocular nerve…while Gwen backward rolls, stumbling as she stands up to her feet again. Gwen looks down at Melissa…

…

…and with a sigh, backs up into the turnbuckles…and starts pushing herself up the corner to stand on the bottom rope…

…then the middle…

…then the top!

"The stalemate brought to a close with TENNYSON coming out of it…and now Tennyson's heading for the high-rent district!" Jonathan says.

"I don't know about this, but I'm not the one defending the Females Title in there! I know Gwen is at her BEST when she's in these situations, so maybe going to the top rope even with the right leg issue is all part of the plan!" Cris supposes… "…Or maybe she's making a terrible mistake—I REALLY HOPE IT'S THE FIRST ONE, GWEN!"

Gwen can feel her leg aching as she gets to the top of the corner…but she doesn't care, for she is a GODDESS, and by working through her injured leg, it will prove just how impervious she is…or at least that's how her mind works. It's certainly not how Melissa's mind would work; Melissa had SANITY, and wrestled smart ALL THE TIME…

…but that was no let to Gwendolyn. Gwen waits for Melissa to stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and when she does…

…

…

…

…Gwen leaps onto her with a Diving Cross Body! Gwen CONNECTS, and stays on top of Melissa for the lateral press…

"Aaaaaand CROSS BODY! GWEN CONNECTED!" Al yells.

"YES!" Cris pumps a fist.

…

…but Melissa…ROLLS THROUGH it! She rolls through and stands with Gwen in her arms…

"…OR DID SHE?!" Al blinks.

"NOOOOO!" Cris cries.

…jumping on one foot with Gwen in her arms…

"ON ONE LEG!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…and hitting a Jumping Front Slam into the canvas…that she keeps on rolling on with a leg cradled, arching her body, bridging and pinning Gwen to the mat with her injured leg hooked above her!

"WHAT STRENGTH AND ABILITY!" Jonathan shouts.

"A FRONT SLAM! AND LOOK AT THIS – MELISSA'S TURNED IT INTO A BRIDGING PIN! COMBINATION!" Al points.

The count is 1…

2…

"TWOOOOO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8875 Gwen kicks out in time, and both women are down again!

"THR—OOOONLY TWO!" Al hollers. "ONLY TWO! AND BOTH WOMEN ARE DOWN NOW! BOTH ARE WORKING ON INJURED LEGS! WHO'S GOING TO TAKE THE ADVANTAGE THIS TIME?!"

"It'll most likely go to the first one up!" Cris says. "I CANNOT BELIEVE Melissa managed to carry Gwen in her arms on ONE FOOT like that though—that's UNBELIEVABLE, but she did it! And yet our Champion had the RESILIENCE to kick out…but I KNEW that dive from the top was risky—I was SCARED about that…!"

"Gwen and Melissa both STIRRING…" Jonathan observes.

…

…

This time, Melissa is the first one up…and as Gwen stands, Melissa punches her in the face. That causes Gwen to back up into the ropes, limping…and Melissa knees Gwen in the stomach as she approaches. Gwen lumbers back again into the ropes…and now the Champ eats a kick to her thigh! Gwen's leg quivers as she backs into the ropes…

…

…and Melissa Scoop Lifts her…but Gwen floats over, makes sure to land on ONLY her left foot, and pushes Melissa into the ropes herself…

…

…

…trying to receive her with a Hip Toss, but Melissa reverses it and Hip Tosses Gwen instead! Gwen stands, and Melissa receives her with a Back Elbow to the jaw to knock her down, then a Polish Hammer to knock her down again, and then a Reverse Polish Hammer, changing direction to knock Gwen down a third time! Gwen rises…and takes a Spinebuster from Cheerleader Melissa! Off of the Spinebuster, Melissa holds onto the legs…

…

…

…

…and Catapults her into the corner, where Gwen hits it torso and face-first! Gwen leans against the turnbuckles…and Melissa charges into her with a Running Corner Clothesline to the back of the head! Melissa grabs Gwen…and pushes her up the corner as the Alpha Bitch is facing outward to the audience. Melissa faces the audience too and motions for Gwen to take a LONG, HARD FALL…

…but Gwen objects to this with a Back Elbow…with her RIGHT arm, which Melissa catches and delivers a Bionic Elbow to herself! Melissa then picks Gwen up onto her shoulders…in an Argentine Rack…

"Melissa had gotten to her feet before Gwen after that last near-fall, and since then she's dictated the shape of things!" Jeremy says.

"Which makes what she might be attempting ALL THE MORE DANGEROUS…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and sends her for that long, hard fall in the form of a Super Inverted Samoan Drop!

"ARGENTINE VERSION OF THE SAMOAN DROP FROM THE TOP!" Jonathan exclaims. "INVERTED! INVERTED! SUPER INVERTED SAMOAN DROP! AVALANCHE-STYLE!"

"I THINK YOU JUST CALLED THE SAME MOVE LIKE TWENTY DIFFERENT WAYS!" Jeremy tells his brother.

"I'LL CALL IT TWENTY MORE IF IT'S THE ONE THAT BEATS GWEN!" Jonathan asserts.

Melissa turns over the prone and unmoving Gwen Tennyson…

…and hooks BOTH legs: 1…

"FAIR ENOUGH! SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Gwen gets her left shoulder up in time!

"…FORGE—NOOOOOO! UNFORTUNATELY, WE DO NOT FORGET IT HERE!" Jeremy shouts. "COME ON, LEIF; YOU COULDN'T COUNT IT FASTER FOR US?! NOBODY WOULD HAVE COMPLAINED!"

"I WOULD HAVE!" Cris shouts. "AND ANYBODY WITH A BRAIN WHO'S THINKING OF THE LONG-TERM RAMIFICATIONS WOULD HAVE COMPLAINED! I FOR ONE AM HAPPY THIS MATCH CONTINUES! WAY TO BE, GWEN! NOW GET UP BEFORE MELISSA FINISHES YOU OFF!"

Melissa stands up as Gwen rolls back over onto her belly, trying to use her left arm to push Melissa away from her…but Melissa isn't about to let this opening slide. She stands up after the near-fall…stops Gwen from crawling away…

…

…

…and grabs her under her arm by the waist as Gwen is on all fours. Melissa tightens her clutch, and Gwen flaps her hand at the mat underneath her, as though reaching for something to grab to stop what Melissa wants to try…

"We may see a glimpse of that strength again…" Jonathan says.

…

…but there is nothing within range…

…

…

…

…

…meaning there is nothing stopping Cheerleader Melissa from dropping Gwen onto the back of her head with a Deadlift Backdrop Driver!

"DEADLIFT—BACKDROP DRIVERRRRRR!" Jeremy shouts. "STRENGTH PERSONIFIED, AND THAT'LL ROCK YA! THAT'LL GET YOUR FEATHERS RUFFLED!"

Cheerleader Melissa picks Gwen up moments later…

…

…

…

…

…and levels her with a Samoan Drop!

"AND SO WILL THAT—SAMOAN DROP! This time, it's the STANDARD version, one that Melissa knows how to use OFTEN!" Jeremy says.

Melissa then backward rolls…with Gwen STILL in her grasp, on her shoulders…

…

…

…standing with her…

"…And apparently, one that Melissa's not going to stop at!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and scoring with a Death Valley Driver!

"FIREMAN'S CARRY MAINTAINED, INTO A DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!" Jonathan exclaims. "WILL IT PUT FIRST AND ONLY TO DEATH?"

Melissa hooks the injured leg and pins: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Gwen gets her shoulder up!

"…FORGET I—NOOOOOO!" Jeremy shouts. "LEIF, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COUNTING FASTER?!"

"NEAR-FALL AGAIN OFF OF THE DVD! GWEN TENNYSON BREATHES! THE ALPHA BITCH LIVES!" Al shouts.s

Melissa looks down at Gwen, as though her opinion on the competitor she is in the ring with is…starting to change…but with a rubbing of her forehead, she gets her head back into the thick of things…

…

…

…

…and she goes for a Reverse STO to Gwen…

"Here's ANOTHER regular move of Melissa's repertoire – Complete Shot, or Reverse STO…!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen elbows her way out of the grip of Melissa to prevent it. Melissa gets turned around…

…

…

…and Gwen throws a punch…that Melissa CATCHES in her hand…

…

…

…

…and transitions into a Cutthroat Sit-Out Mat Slam, holding onto the arm the whole way! Melissa grabs both of Gwen's legs and hooks them: 1…

"OH! MELISSA CAUGHT THAT PUNCH!"

2…

"MELISSA CAUGHT THAT PUNCH!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out! Melissa picks Gwen Tennyson up after ten seconds…

"AND SHE TURNED IT INTO ANOTHER NEAR-FALL-SCORING MANEUVER!" Jonathan calls. "Cutthroat Mat Slam had Gwen folded up and her legs primed for the hooking, but nevertheless it was only two according to Leif Heralding! But Melissa's not going to harp on it!"

"Nor should she—just keep going! Keep moving! Keep working!" Jeremy encourages.

…

…

…

…

…and performs an Irish Whip…

…

…or rather, a FAKE Irish Whip that Melissa keeps a hold of Gwen's right arm for…

…

…

…turning it into a Sit-Out Armbuster!

"OH, how about THAT?! Kind of like an X-Factor á la X-Pac Waltman, only to the injured arm and shoulder rather than to the face!" Jeremy shouts.

"A Sit-Out ARMbuster instead of a Facebuster!" Al says.s

"Yeah!" Jeremy nods.

Melissa maintains a hold of Gwen's wrist…

"And Melissa's not done!" Jonathan motions.

…

…

…

…

…Back Mounts Gwen, and applies a Cutthroat variation of the Camel Clutch! Melissa pulls back on the submission, not only wreaking havoc on the arm but also bending Gwen's spine as well! And Melissa takes full advantage of Gwen's petite 10-year-old frame, bending Gwen back as FAR as she can with this Cutthroat Camel Clutch, almost to SICKENING levels!

"CUTTHROAT APPLIED AGAIN! And this time, it's to augment a Camel Clutch! CUTTHROAT CAMEL CLUTCH!" Jonathan calls. "And Melissa is CONTORTING THE ALPHA BITCH LIKE A SLENDER PIECE OF CLAY AT HER MERCY!"

"HOLY SHAWARMA!" Jeremy exclaims. "THIS IS LIKE S&amp;M RIGHT NOW—IT HURTS, BUT YOU LIKE IT! YOU LIKE IT A LOT!"

"HOW IS GWEN LIKING ANY OF THIS, YOU DOLT?!" Cris yells.

"I MEAN FOR ME, NOT FOR HER! FOR HER, IT'S JUST THE END OF HER TITLE REIGN!" Jeremy asserts.

"IS IT REALLY?! WILL GWEN TENNYSON SUBMIT?! SHE'S GOT ONLY ONE ARM WITH WHICH TO DO IT…!" Al says.

The crowd DEMANDS for Gwen to use her free hand to tap out, seeing just HOW BENT her body is underneath Cheerleader Melissa…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen…struggles…

…

…struggles further…

"Gwen trying to…find some way OUT OF THIS…" Al watches.

"She's got all of Melissa's weight on top of her, and that's working against her right now to a GRAND degree!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…grabs Melissa's wrist…

…

…

…

…

…

…pushes up…crawls backwards…

…

…

…and JERKS Melissa's arm backward from between her own legs, sending the arm straight into her breadbasket and crotch!

"Slipping out the back DOOR—OH, WHAT THE HELL?!" Al exclaims. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jeremy shrieks. "THAT…THAT WAS A LOW BLOW, RIGHT?! RIGHT?!"

"THAT LOOKED LOW FROM HERE! GWEN HIT HER SOUTH OF BROADWAY ON THAT!" Jonathan yells.

"SHE PULLED MELISSA'S OWN ARM INTO THERE! SHE BASICALLY MADE MELISSA HIT HERSELF!" Cris asserts. "IF IT'S LOW, IT'S LOW BECAUSE OF MELISSA'S ARM, NOT GWEN TEN!"

"BUT GWEN HIT HER THERE!" Jeremy argues.

"NO, MELISSA DID IT TO HERSELF! IT WAS HER ARM THAT CONNECTED, NOT GWEN'S!" Cris says. "IT'S NOT A DISQUALIFICATION—I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME, BUT THE ANSWER IS NO!"

The crowd is ALL OVER THIS, screaming, "DQ!" at the top of its lungs…but Gwen sneers, proclaiming that SHE didn't hit Melissa below the belt; Melissa hit HERSELF there technically…

…

…

…

…and all of Louisville, all of Kentucky, all of THE WORLD is booing…

"AND FROM THE LOOKS OF IT, REFEREE LEIF HERALDING IS MORE INCLINED TO AGREE WITH CRIS' LINE OF THINKING!" Jonathan says.

"DAMN IT!" Jeremy grimaces.

"GOOD CALL!" Cris says. "I KNOW IT'S HARD FOR YOU GUYS, BUT IT'S A FAIR CALL GIVEN THE SEQUENCE! IT WAS SELF-INFLICTED!"

…while Gwen German Suplexes Melissa, who comes back up groggy…

…

…

…

…

…and is shortly thereafter a victim of a Leg Drop Bulldog!

"And a GERMAN SUPLEX from Gwen…who's been granted a REPRIEVE by the official in many eyes, and THERE'S A LEG DROP BULLDOG!" Al shouts.

"OH, I SWEAR, IF IT ENDS LIKE THIS…" Jonathan growls.

"YOU CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Jeremy cries.

Gwen turns Melissa over and pins her, smirking: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Melissa gets her shoulder up just in time!

"…MAT—WHAT?! NO!" Cris screams.

"YES!" Jeremy cheers. "YES, NOT OFF OF THE FARCE! NOT OFF OF THE FARCE! GWEN TENNYSON GOT LUCKY, BUT NOT LUCKY ENOUGH!"

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS GONNA BE IT…!" Cris exhales.

"SO DID SOME OF THE 22,000-PLUS HERE IN LOUISVILLE, BUT MUCH TO THEIR RELIEF, THEY WERE MISTAKEN!" Al shouts.

Gwen gets up and yells down to Melissa, half-singing, "THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A PERFECTLY HONORABLE WAY TO DIE! WHY YOU GOTTA PROLONG THIS…?!" Gwen almost laughs at her own words…ALMOST…before seeing Melissa get to her knees…

…

…

…and Dropkicking the back of her head, sending her into the corner. Gwen approaches and Head Slams Melissa into the middle turnbuckle once…twice…thrice…four times…

…

…

…before backing up, waiting for Melissa to stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…going for the Kneecapitation, but Gwen's leg CRAMPS in her run-up, putting a stop to her dash! Melissa is still in the corner with her back turned…slowly turning around…

"The Alpha Bitch stalks Melissa across the ring, looking for that Kneecapitatio—oh no, wait a minute!" Al gasps. "The leg of Gwen Ten! It cramped on her—look! In mid-run, Gwen's leg rebelled against her there!"

"Melissa must be REALLY GLAD she did as much to that right leg as she did earlier in the match," Jeremy says.

"WITHOUT QUESTION," Jonathan agrees.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen, seeing Melissa turn…

…

…decides on a Kneecapitation to the CHEST instead…

"But it didn't CANCEL the Kneecapitation; it merely POSTPONED it…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**but Cheerleader Melissa cuts her off with a GIGANTIC Lariat that makes Young Gwen Tennyson virtually do a High-Angle Red Arrow in the air and fall onto her head and neck!**

"And now Gwen's about to improvise—**OH MY GODDDDDD!**" Cris screams. "**OHHHH JEEEEESUS! THAT MAY'VE BEEN DEICIDE! THAT MAY'VE BEEN DEICIDE RIGHT IN OUR RING! SOMEBODY HAS TO SAY A PRAYER AFTER THAT!**"

"**I'VE GOT A PRAYER: THANK YOU, REAL GOD!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**THAT WAS JUST WICKED!**"

"**I SECOND THAT! A QUEEN-SIZED LARIAT FROM CHEERLEADER MELISSA TURNS GWEN TENNYSON INSIDE-OUT, OUTSIDE-IN, EASTSIDE-WEST, WESTSIDE-EAST, THE WHOLE NINE YARDS AND BACK AGAIN!**" Jonathan hollers.

"**AND THE LANDING MAY HAVE BEEN THE WORST PART FOR YOUNG GWEN ON THAT! IT MAY NOT HAVE EVEN BEEN THE LARIAT! IT MAY HAVE BEEN THE DESCENT THEREAFTER! EITHER WAY, THE POINT STANDS – THAT. DID. **_**DAMAGE!**_" Al yells.

The crowd BOOMS with a "**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**" chant, the CCW Females Champion a million times down and out of it…

…

…

…and Cheerleader Melissa gets to her own feet, makes her way over to the fallen Gwen after being down herself for twenty seconds…

"Gwen doesn't look like she can tell her ass from her elbow, and that's not an insult or a euphemism; that looks like the TRUTH from here!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Melissa twists the bad arm of Gwen…

…

…

…

…

…

…and tries her Forward Russian Leg Sweep called the Single Minor…

"Jeff Jarrett calls it the Stroke; our own Shun Kazami calls his the Ventus Sweep; Cheerleader Melissa refers to it as the Single Minor…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…but Gwen, with whatever awareness left, stomps on Melissa's foot…

…

…and goes behind her, going for an Inverted Suplex Lift…

…

…

…

…into a Stunner attempt…but Melissa blocks that with a Kneeling Reverse Jawbreaker…

"Forward Russian Leg Sweep blocked! Osaka Street Cutter—ALSO blocked!" Al calls.

…

…and grabs Gwen by the waist, running her into the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and performing a Chaos Theory German Suplex…

…

…

…but then she holds on…

…rolls back to her feet with Gwen…

…and changes grips to deliver the Single Minor!

"CHAOS THEORYYYYYY, THAT connects…but Melissa rolls on with it, and NOW THE SINGLE MINOR SCORES!" Al exclaims.

"GOT IT, GOT IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN…" Cris bites his fingers.

"COVER HER!" Jonathan shouts. "COVER!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE'S GONNA DO!" Al shouts.

Melissa turns Gwen over and covers her: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Gwen Tennyson kicks out!

"…FORGET I—OHHHHH, SO CLOOOOOSE!" Jeremy yells.

"INDEED, SO CLOSE IT WAS, BUT NOT THREE! NOT THREE! 'CLOSE' WILL NOT END FIRST AND ONLY! 'CLOSE' WILL NOT NET THE CCW FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP!" Al calls.

"AAH! JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE, MELISSA! JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE TO GO! IT HAS TO BE!" Jeremy says.

Cheerleader Melissa slowly picks Gwen Tennyson back up, seeing that the Alpha Bitch, at this point, is having trouble standing herself…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Melissa tries hooking the arms, standing back-to-back…

"KUDO DRIVER COULD BE THE ANSWER…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen drops to a knee, still having trouble staying on her feet…and that very fact working to her benefit for right now. Melissa, however, turns around and clubs the back of the Alpha Bitch…

"But not if Gwen's deadweight like this—right now, being THIS groggy is actually HELPING Gwen out, albeit unintentionally, dang it!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…before trying again for the Kudo Driver…but Gwen is still kneeling…so Melissa clubs Gwen's back multiple times again…

…

…

…

…

…before opting to change plans…and go for a Powerbomb instead…

"Well, so much for the Kudo Driver—change of plans…!" Jeremy says.

"A Powerbomb could be devastating all the same!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen prohibits it, falling back for a Frankensteiner…

"That is, if it CONNECTS, which it DOESN'T…" Cris sees.

…

…

…that MELISSA prohibits, holding onto Gwen in mid-move! Melissa tries to lift Gwen back up onto her shoulders…

"But neither does the Frankensteiner as Melissa hangs on! She hangs onto the Alpha Bitch!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen stays upside-down…and elbows the left calf of Cheerleader Melissa!

"And—OH NO, THE LEG! THE LEFT LEG! THE LEFT LEG OF MELISSA!" Al points. "Gwen upside-down digging her elbow RIGHT INTO IT!"

"Once again turning an unfavorable position into something she can DO SOMETHING WITH…!" Jonathan begrudgingly calls.

Gwen delivers EIGHT elbows, which are enough for Melissa to let go of Gwen and hold her leg…

…while Gwen gets up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and NAILS a kneeling Melissa with Kennelly's Kiss!

"Gwen getting out—SUUUUUPERKIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Cris exclaims.

"KENNELLY'S KISS STRIKES!" Al shouts.

Gwen grabs a bleary Cheerleader Melissa by the head…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits a Brainbuster onto her left knee!

"NO, NO, NO!" Jeremy shakes his head.

"AND THE BRAINBUSTER ONTO THE KNEE! USING THE BETTER KNEE, AT THAT!" Al exclaims.

"BALLGAME!" Cris shouts.

"SON OF A…!" Jonathan grits his teeth.

Gwen covers Melissa: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9875 Melissa gets her shoulder up just in time!

"…MAT—OH, THAT WAS MATE! THAT WAS SO MATE! HOW DID SHE KICK OUT AFTER THAT?!" Cris queries.

"You like to sing praises of the competitor Gwen is; well, why don't you talk about Cheerleader Melissa and the presence SHE'S showing in that CCW ring right now? She's got this whole crowd rooting for her, some of whom having possibly never seen her in their LIVES!" Jonathan says.

"I've brought up MANY TIMES the type of wrestler Cheerleader Melissa is and I stand by all of those statements," Cris assures. "I STILL THOUGHT that was going to be the end."

"Well, you thought wrong, Collinsworth!" Jeremy says.

Gwen pulls Melissa up from the canvas, SEETHING right in her face…

…

…

…

…

…and now it's Gwen Ten's turn to hook arms, thinking Hocus Pocus!

"I might not be wrong for long, squirt!" Cris chuckles.

"Gwen looking for HER Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver," Al says.

Gwen has the arms…and spins…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Melissa spins with her autonomously, and breaks free to apply a Side Headlock! Melissa scores with a Side Headlock Takedown…

…

…

…that Gwen rolls with and turns into a Crucifix Pin in her favor! Gwen has Melissa's shoulders down: 1…

"Hocus POCUS prevented—Side Headlock Takedown by Melissa BUT GWEN GOES CRUCIFIX!" Al calls.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Melissa gets her shoulders up…

…

…by backward rolling with Gwen held up! Melissa stands…

…

…

…and snatches Gwen's head…

"Ohhhhhhh, she's got Gwen now! She's got her in her clutches!" Jeremy says.

"Could be ANOTHER one of Melissa's closing maneuvers of choice besides the Kudo Driver—the AIR RAID CRASH…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Air Raid Crash is stopped by Gwen grabbing the middle rope! Melissa notices this just as she's about to drop down…

…

…

…and she tugs and tugs to get Gwen to let go of the rope that she's clinging to for dear life! Gwen will not release the rope for the absolute LIFE of her, knowing what may happen if she does…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Melissa KICKS Gwen's right arm, which is enough to compromise Gwen's hold…

"Gwen's holding onto that middle rope to keep Melissa from delivering it—but MELISSA! Going to that bad arm!" Al shouts.

"That kick did it—it broke the grip!" Jonathan calls. "Now Melissa can break TENNYSON!"

…

…for Melissa to pull away, Gwen still in her control…

…

…

…

…

…but not COMPLETELY, as Gwen squirms her way into an escape behind Melissa, ending with a Schoolgirl Pin!

"OR NOT!" Cris exclaims.

"A ROLL-UP BY GWEN! IN FROM BEHIND!" Al shouts.

Gwen maintains the Roll-Up: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Melissa kicks out…

…and as she does, she grabs Gwen's right arm and rears back, applying a Cross Armbar!

"OH NOOOO!" Cris holds his head in grief.

"KICK-OUT BEFORE THREE, AND GWEN'S ARM WAS THERE; MELISSA'S TAKING ADVANTAGE—CROSS ARMBAR!" Al exclaims.

"CROSS ARMBAR! CROSS ARMBAR!" Jeremy repeats. "THE BEST POSSIBLE HOLD IN THE BEST POSSIBLE POSITION!"

"OR WORST IF YOU'RE OUR CHAMPION!" Cris cries.

"THE DUAL-PRONGED ATTACK ON THE RIGHT LEG AND ARM OF GWENDOLYN COMING TO FRUITION HERE! ANOTHER TARGET, ANOTHER WEAPON, ANOTHER SUBMISSION!" Jonathan shouts.

Gwen SCREAMS in terror as her arm is pulled at, seeing what was coming a split-second before it did but NOT having the counter for it! Melissa, meanwhile, goes ALL OUT with this hold, trying to leave the Alpha Bitch a paraplegic with her work! Melissa pulls and pulls with all of her might, and Gwen's right limb is KILLING HER…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen doesn't give up! She DOES NOT tap! She pulls at her hair, reaches for the rope, does ANY OTHER MOTION but quitting!

"GWEN'S NOT EVEN A BODY LENGTH FROM THOSE ROPES—SHE'S IN NO WOMAN'S LAND!" Jeremy exclaims.

"AND CHEERLEADER MELISSA KNOWS IT! THE CROWD KNOWS IT! WE KNOW IT!" Jonathan adds.

Melissa's Cross Armbar is in DEEP…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen reaches across with her good arm to pull at her own shirt sleeve by her wrist to prevent Melissa from hyperextending it all the way! Gwen leans with her own pulling mechanism, managing to get her arm bent…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…for nine seconds, before Melissa falls back with the full Armbar applied AGAIN! It's DIRECTLY in the center of the ring!

"Gwen's trying to keep that arm from total extension to alleviate or remove pressure—BUT MELISSA'S GOT IT RIGHT BACK, OH NO!" Cris yells.

"RIGHT BACK TO THE ARMBAR AGAIN, IN FULL EFFECT!" Jonathan shouts.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW, ALPHA BITCH?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"SHE'LL FIND A WAY! SHE'LL FIND A WAY!" Cris insists.

"I DON'T THINK SHE CAN!" Al opines.

The crowd sees and HEARS Gwen's despair…and Melissa does too, and that inspires her to pull back as FAR as her body will allow…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen grabs Melissa's left foot on her chest and TWISTS it, sending shockwaves of pain through the CHALLENGER with it!

"GWEN'S EITHER GIVING UP HER GOLD OR HER ARM; SHE CAN'T KEEP BOT—OH, HEY, HEY, THE FOOT; GWEN'S GRABBING THE FOOT!" Jeremy points. "CRUD!"

"MUCH LIKE MELISSA GRABBED GWEN'S LEG TO COMBAT A HEEL HOOK, GWEN'S EMPLOYING A SIMILAR TACTIC IN THIS ARMBAR SITUATION!" Al says.

Gwen is doing it with one arm, but it's only one arm she needs as the twisting of the ankle causes Melissa to gasp and yelp in her own pain…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and eventually, Melissa's pain supersedes her ability to maintain the Cross Armbar, and Gwen Tennyson gets up, arm freed…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, with Melissa's leg under her control, turn the tide and lock in Kennelly's Clasp, a Cloverleaf submission!

"AND IT JUST MIGHT HAVE SAVED HER CHAMPIONSHIP AND GIVEN HER THE OPENING TO RETAIN IT NOW! IT'S KENNELLY'S CLASP!" Cris calls.

"THE ACCURSED CLOVERLEAF OF GWEN TENNYSON!" Al calls. "NOW IT'S THE SPINE AND THE LEGS OF CHEERLEADER MELISSA WE HAVE TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT!"

Gwen winces a bit as her right arm aches BADLY, so most of the pressure is applied using her left arm instead; however, one arm notwithstanding from Gwen, Melissa's pain is still clear! Melissa has her teeth gritted and her hands behind her head as the Cloverleaf is in BIG TIME…and Gwen Tennyson switches between winces and chuckles, as though Melissa's pain is soothing her own. Gwen pulls back on Kennelly's Clasp further…

"GWEN'S GOT AN ARM THAT WANTS TO FALL RIGHT OFF OF HER, BUT IT'S NOT GONNA STOP HER FROM APPLYING THIS—SHE'S FIGHTING THROUGH IT!" Cris says.

"MELISSA'S IN TROUBLE! SHE'D BETTER DO SOMETHING FAST…!" Jeremy advises.

…

…

…

…and Melissa raises a hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Melissa doesn't tap! Melissa puts her arm on the canvas and scratches away at it, Gwen meanwhile shouting, "FOR THE LOVE OF ME, TAP THE HELL OUT! I COMMAND YOU! I ORDER YOU! I'M BETTER THAN YOU, OMI! I'M BETTER THAN YOU, EMMY! SHOW THESE PEOPLE I'M BETTER! TAAAAAP!"

"AAAAAAAGH, NOT TAPPING, NOT TAPPING, BUT DAMN! THAT CLOVERLEAF IS GETTING EVEN TIGHTER!" Jeremy shouts.

"GWEN YELLING, DEMANDING, IMPLORING MELISSA TO TAP!" Jonathan says. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL, PLEASE DON'T!"

"IT MAY NOT BE UP TO HER! SHE'S GOT A CAREER TO THINK OF!" Cris mentions.

…

…

…

…

Melissa's scratches start to weaken…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then they start back up again, Cheerleader Melissa starting to progress towards the ropes…

…

…

…pulling herself…pulling herself…

"Melissa getting a second wind—she's inching closer to those ropes, the apple of her eyes, the key to her release from this prison she's stuck in…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…reaching over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…her nail GRAZING the ring ropes as Gwen Tennyson takes her back to the middle of the ring, Kennelly's Clasp locked in even TIGHTER!

"She's right there—AND NOW SHE'S NOT!" Al yells. "NOW SHE ISN'T BECAUSE THE ALPHA BITCH PULLED HER AWAY, AND NOW IT'S DIRE STRAITS MORE THAN EVER FOR CHEERLEADER MELISSA!"

"SHE GOT A MANICURE FROM THOSE ROPES AND GOT YANKED OUT OF THE SALON NOT A MILLISECOND THEREAFTER! IT'S ALL OVER! IT'S ALL COMING TO A FINISH!" Cris declares.

Gwen laughs as she revels in Melissa's misery…and Melissa closes her eyes hard, all of the torment in her body flaring up HIGHER and HIGHER…

…

…

…

…and Melissa pushes the canvas…only to crumble…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…NOT tap out despite the referee checking on her!

"NOT IF MELISSA HAS ANYTHING TO ARGUE IT!" Jeremy says.

"SHE MAY NOT IF THIS HOLD DOESN'T GET BROKEN IN TIME!" Cris says. "TO HER CREDIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S SURVIVED THIS LONG IN IT! BUT THIS WILL ONLY PROLONG THE INEVITABLE THE MORE SHE STRUGGLES!"

Melissa keeps herself in the match, Gwen Ten making Kennelly's Clasp even stronger, as though she were hugging TD Kennelly himself in her arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Melissa tries ONE MORE TIME to crawl to the ropes…

"MELISSA GONNA TRY FOR THE ROPES AGAIN—IF SHE DOESN'T GET THERE AND STAY THERE THIS TIME, WE VERY WELL MAY HAVE TO CALL IT A NIGHT!" Al screams.

"HATE TO SAY IT, BUT I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT—THAT CLOVERLEAF'S GIVING HER SWELLS!" Jeremy gulps.

…

…

…

…

…getting a quarter of the way…

"22,090 PEOPLE IN THIS ARENA ARE WILLING MELISSA ON TO MAKE IT! GET THERE! GET THERE!" Jonathan hollers.

…

…

…

…halfway…

…

…

…

…

…three-fourths of the way…

"SHE'S GETTING CLOSER…" Jeremy watches.

…

…

…

…

…

…80%…90%…

"CLOSERRRRRRR…" Jeremy holds his breath.

…

…

…

…

…

…95%…96%…

…

…97%…

…

…

…

"CLOOOOOOSSSERRRRRRRRRR…" Jeremy starts shaking.

…

…

…

…99%…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Cheerleader Melissa GRABS the bottom rope with both hands!**

"**SHE MAKES IIIIIIIIT!**" Jeremy cheers.

"**I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!**" Cris yells.

"**SHE GOT TO THE ROPES! THE SECOND ATTEMPT WORKED!**" Al says.

"**AT FIRST SHE DIDN'T SUCCEED; SHE TRIED, TRIED AGAIN, AND AFTER TRYING, TRYING AGAIN, THIS MATCH WILL INDEED CONTINUE! AND THE FEMALES CHAMPION CAN'T BE THRILLED TO HEAR THAT, WHICH IS WHY I'M SCREAMING IT SO LOUDLY RIGHT NOW!**" Jonathan shouts.

Referee Leif Heralding tells Gwen that she must let go of the Clasp…and he counts 1…2…3…4…4.875 Gwen lets go of the submission, and she couldn't possibly be more pissed! Gwen gets in the referee's face, and all Heralding can do is assert repeatedly the rope break that Melissa had achieved, whether the Champion liked it or not. Gwen runs both of her hands through her own hair, resting against the opposite set of ropes with the most outraged look on her face…while Cheerleader Melissa stands, using the ropes to pull herself to a vertical base yet again. Melissa leans against the ropes herself, her left leg giving her HELL as Gwen and the audience can see. Melissa's leg almost gives out, but the ropes help her keep standing…

…

…

…

…

…which is PERFECT for Gwen, because the Alpha Bitch blasts her in the back with a Kneecapitation! Melissa falls backwards from the ropes in recoil…

…and Gwen Ten Schoolgirls Melissa into a pin…and pins her by laying across Melissa's legs, pushing them behind her head and using her entire frame to pin instead of her own arm!

"KNEECAPITATION HITS! GWEN ON THE OFFENSIVE SHORTLY SO—AND LOOK AT THE PIN!" Al calls.

"NOT GONNA LET MELISSA ARMBAR HER ON THE KICK-OUT THIS TIME!" Cris notes. "SAVVY!"

Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Melissa kicks out! Gwen nurses her leg while Melissa starts to stand…

"SAVVY, PERHAPS, BUT NOT VICTORIOUS!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Females Champion of the World rises herself…and goes for the Hocus Pocus…

"BUT THAT MAY CHANGE!" Jeremy shouts. "MELISSA, DO SOMETHING!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but after spinning about for the move, her own leg starts to give way!

"HOCUS POCUS—LEG! GWEN'S LEG GETTING IN THE WAY! IT PUT HER ON PAUSE!" Al shouts.

"IT CAUSED A HESITATION!" Jonathan calls.

"THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN TIMED WORSE…!" Cris whines.

Gwen reaches down to rub her knee down from hitting the Kneecapitation moments before…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Cheerleader Melissa capitalizes, going for the Kudo Driver!

"THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN TIMED WORSE!" Cris reiterates.

"HOCUS POCUS AVERTED BECAUSE OF GWEN'S LEG! WILL THE KUDO DRIVER BE THE BYPRODUCT?!" Jonathan asks.

Melissa hooks Gwen's arms…and has her HOISTED UP…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Cheerleader Melissa DROPS to her posterior…but DOESN'T Piledriver Gwen…

…_because the Alpha Bitch, with the miniscule bit of wiggle room she had, slides her arms out, lifts up her body and sits herself up out of Melissa's hands! _

"HERE IT COMES—OH, WHAT THE…?! WHAT THE?!" Al blinks thrice. "DID IT HIT?!"

"NO…N-NO, IT DIDN'T! GWEN COUNTERED! SHE COUNTERED!" Cris jumps.

"ARE YOU SH**TING ME?!" Jeremy screams incredulously.

"THE LITTLE HEIFER SAT HERSELF UP OUT OF IT! HER HEAD NEVER TOUCHED THE GROUND!" Jonathan exclaims.

"HOW DID SHE DO THAT?! SHE BROKE OUT OF MELISSA'S DOUBLE UNDERHOOK?!" Jeremy queries.

"SHE MUST HAVE HAD LEEWAY UNDER THERE! AND IF YOU GIVE A GODDESS LEEWAY, THAT'S LIKE GIVING A MOUSE A COOKIE—SHE'LL TAKE THE WHOLE COOKIE JAR!" Cris quips.

The fans are STUNNED, as is the realizing Cheerleader Melissa! And while Melissa lands onto her bottom, Gwen lands…

…with a Headscissors applied!

"AND I THINK MELISSA JUST REALIZED WHAT THE REST OF US DID!" Al says.

"AND IF SHE HADN'T BEFORE, SHE'S CERTAINLY ABOUT TO!" Cris chortles.

Gwen turns herself over prone with the Headscissors applied, PROUD of herself and making it known…

"HERE WE GO!" Cris rubs his hands.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch thumps Melissa's face into the canvas recurrently with a Skull Fuck!

"THERE YOUR SKULL FU*K! THE SKULL FU*K BY GWEN! PUSH-UP FACEBUSTERS, OVER AND OVER UNTIL GWEN FEELS LIKE STOPPING!" Al shouts.

"AND THAT'S AN APPROPRIATE MANEUVER FOR THIS POINT IN THE MATCH, BECAUSE I'VE GOT A FEELING 'FU*K' IS THE WORD THAT JUST GOT UNIVERSALLY SCREAMED BY THE GLOBE JUST ABOUT NOW!" Jeremy says.

Gwen, after TWENTY Push-Up Facebusters, lets go of the Headscissors, stands up…

…

…

…

…

…and Shining Wizards Melissa as the challenger is on her knees! The Females Champion then picks Melissa up from the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits the Alakazam!

"ALAKAZAAAAAAAAM!" Cris calls.

"SENDING MELISSA'S HEAD INTO THE CANVAS ONE LAST TIME!" Jonathan shouts. "DAMN IT! DAMN ALL OF IT RIGHT NOW!"

"CHALK ANOTHER ONE UP IN THE CHRONICLES OF THE LEGEND THAT IS GWENDOLYN CATHERINE TENNYSON, THE YOUNG ONE!" Cris proclaims.

Gwen pins Cheerleader Melissa, hooking the inside leg: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9925 Melissa kicks out!

"…MA—…ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Cris exclaims. "ARE YOU SERIO—NO?! NO?! …THAT HAD TO BE! THAT SIMPLY HAD TO BE—IT HAD 'GRAND FINALE' WRITTEN ALL OVER IT! NO?!"

"NO, CRIS! NO INDEED! CHEERLEADER MELISSA SAYS NO TO GWEN TENNYSON TONIGHT WITH THAT KICK-OUT! NO, SHE HAS NOT PUT THE FORMER SHIMMER CHAMPION AWAY! NO, SHE HAD NOT RETAINED HER CCW FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP! AND NO, SHE MAY NOT PROCEED TO CELEBRATE JUST YET, BECAUSE THIS BOUT ROLLS ON, AND WHAT A BOUT IT IS!" Al shouts.

The crowd in Louisville cheers heavily for this near-fall, seeing the match continue after the Alakazam…and Gwen Tennyson is FURIOUS! She hollers at the singing audience, "OH, YOU'RE HAPPY ABOUT THAT?! YOU MUST WANT ME TO POUND EACH OUNCE OF EMMY OUT OF HER ONE BY ONE TONIGHT, HUH?! LEAVE NOOOOO STONE UNTURNED, RIGHT?! WELL, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Gwen SNARLS as she picks up Melissa by the ears…and shows her around the ring, screaming, "YOU SEE THESE ROPES?! YOU SEE THOSE TURNBUCKLES?! YOU SEE THIS RING?! THIS ARENA?! EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD?!" She then shows Melissa her own hand and yells, "THIS IS THE HAND THAT BUILT EVERY SINGLE BIT OF IT!" And then she licks her hand…

…

…

…

…and Alpha Bitch Slaps Melissa across the face!

"YEAH, MELISSA NEEDS TO FIGURE OUT THAT THIS IS GWEN'S WORLD! AND THE MORE YOU DEFY HER, THE MORE SHE'S GONNA GET PISSED! AND WHEN THE ALPHA BITCH GETS PISSED, LIVES GET RUINED!" Cris says. "HER WORDS!"

Gwen goes stoic as she GLARES down at Cheerleader Melissa…

…

…

…before backing up into a corner of the ring, eyes glued to the SHIMMER competitor. Gwen crouches in the corner, waiting…her face not twitching…her muscles not giving anything away…

"The Alpha Bitch almost EMOTIONLESS…as she looks across to her fighting opponent, her challenger, CHEERLEADER MELISSA…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and when Melissa, holding her face, stands…

"Melissa'd better not turn around—she's not gonna like the view!" Jeremy warns.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen runs…

…

…and has her Spear attempt caught with Melissa ducking down to grab Gwen onto her shoulders!

"OH-OH—GWEN GOT SNAGGED! IN MID-CHARGE, GWEN GOT PICKED UP ONTO THE SHOULDERS!" Al calls.

"SHE PROBABLY WANTED THE SPEAR; SHE DEFINITELY DIDN'T CALL FOR THIS!" Jonathan says.

Gwen kicks and flails, going from a concentrated mood to an ALARMED one…

"BUT SHE'S GONNA GET IT…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Melissa hooks the head for the Air Raid Crash…

…ALMOST…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen bites the wrist of Melissa to prevent the move at the last second!

"NOT THERE, NOT THERE! GWEN FINDS A WAY FREE AGAIN!" Cris exclaims.

"GWEN BENDS THE DAMN RULES AGAIN!" Jeremy snaps.

"SHE'S STILL STANDING THOUGH, ISN'T SHE?!" Cris retorts.

Gwen dismounts from Melissa's clutches…Forearm Smashes her…

…

…

…and declares, "YOU NEED THE HAND OF GWEN AGAIN!" as she licks her hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets ROUNDHOUSE KICKED by Cheerleader Melissa before throwing the Alpha Bitch Slap!

"OHHHHHH! AND MELISSA RESOUNDINGLY REFUSES THE 'DIVINE' TOUCH OF GWENDOLYN!" Al exclaims. "ONE SLAP WAS BAD ENOUGH!"

Gwen gets spun around by the Kick, out on her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Melissa…picks Gwen up onto her shoulders in a Reverse Elevated Prawn…

"OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!" Cris covers his eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she gives the Alpha Bitch an Electric Chair Iconoclasm!

"DOWN GOES TENNYSON!" Al exclaims.

"SHADES OF NICHOLAS MONDO—THE ASSAULT DRIVER! ELECTRIC CHAIR ICONOCLASM!" Jonathan identifies.

Melissa hooks the injured leg from the Sit-Out position: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.995 Gwen kicks out!

"…FORGET I—SON OF A…! GWEN KICKS OUT AGAIN! GWEN KICKED OUT AGAIN!" Jeremy shouts. "WHAT DOES THE FEMALE TERMINATOR HAVE TO PULL OUT OF THE BAG HERE TO ACHIEVE VICTORY AND WIN THE TITLE?!"

"IT MAY BE ABOUT TIME FOR OUR VISITOR TO START ASKING HERSELF THAT QUESTION, AND THE ANSWER HAD BETTER BE A DAMN GOOD ONE CONSIDERING WHO WE'RE DEALING WITH!" Jonathan says.

Cheerleader Melissa takes thirty seconds to get back up to her feet, the crowd behind her…giving her "MELISSA! MELISSA! MELISSA!" chants…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Melissa climbs to the top rope…slowly…

"Now it's MELISSA taking a chance…trying to climb, top rope…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen gets back up…

…

…with Melissa not quite all the way to the top turnbuckle…

"Gwen's back up already; Melissa's still climbing—this is trouble for the challenger…!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen throws a Big Boot at Melissa…

…but Melissa catches it while half-perched…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and jumps down to the apron with a Diving Leg Hotshot!

"OH! OR MAYBE IT ISN'T!" Jeremy exclaims.

"HOW DID SHE SEE THAT COMING?! SHE WAS DEFENSELESS!" Cris complains.

"DEFENSELESS, but NOT REALLY!" Jonathan says. "Melissa had JUST ENOUGH AWARENESS to grab that leg and HOTSHOT it big time, and now if Melissa wants to go back about her business with what she wanted to do before, she can very well have all the time in the world to go up again!"

Melissa lands with her right knee on the apron and her left leg not touching the floor…while Gwen's leg snaps over the top rope, putting her in MASSIVE levels of pain! The Alpha Bitch clutches her knee…

…

…

…

…while Melissa goes back up for the top rope. Gwen seizes her leg while cursing at the same time…and trying to hobble her way back to a standing position, knowing Melissa is about to get to the top rope again…

"And that's exactly what Melissa's trying to do…!" Jeremy points.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but by the time she turns around, Cheerleader Melissa puts two feet into her face with a Missile Dropkick!

"AND THE MISSILE DROPKICK LANDS!" Al calls. "AND EVEN WITH A BAD LEG, THAT HAD GUSTO BEHIND IT! IT HAD OOMPH! IT HAD STRENGTH AND VIGOR!"

Gwen gets stood up onto her head off of the Dropkick, and Cheerleader Melissa, a tad gingerly, returns to her feet! Her leg is troubling her again, but with things the way they are, she is NOT about to waste this! Gwen is back up after forty-five seconds…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Melissa goes for the Kudo Driver, this time hooking the arms from BEHIND the Alpha Bitch…

"AND SO WILL THIS—KUDO DRIVER…!" Jeremy waits.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen kicks her feet as Melissa is about to hold her upside-down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and that…is JUST enough for Gwen to turn the momentum around to Victory Roll Melissa to the canvas! Gwen has Melissa rolled for the pin: 1…

"GWEN WITH ANOTHER REVERSAL—THIS TIME RIGHT INTO A PIN!" Al shouts.

"VICTORY ROLL!" Jonathan shouts.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Melissa rolls forward through it, turning it around so SHE has GWEN'S shoulders down Victory-style! Melissa has the pin: 1…

"MELISSA TURNING IT AROUND ON GWEN!" Al shouts.

2…

"TWO!" Al counts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen backward rolls to raise her shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…but Melissa rolls backward an extra time, unbeknownst to Gwen…

…which leads to Gwen ending up prone on the mat…

…

…

…and Melissa standing back up by Gwen's legs! Melissa kicks both of Gwen's kidneys, throwing shots at either side two, three, four times…

…

…before interlocking Gwen's legs around her own left one…

…

…kicking the kidneys again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and reaching down to grab Gwen's arms, and some of the fans in the audience see what's being set up!

"Melissa ending up back onto her feet, Gwen underneath—WHAT'S THIS…?" Al blinks.

"OHHH MY GOD…" Jonathan says…with a smirk.

"…OHHHHHHH, I THINK I KNOW! I THINK I RECOGNIZE—I THINK I SEE WHAT IT IS!" Jeremy gets giddy as he spots it.

The crowd murmurs…then BELLOWS…then CHEERS…

"NO…NO…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!" Cris yells.

"ARE WE GONNA SEE IT?!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…as Cheerleader Melissa, Surfboard applied, places her boot behind Gwen's shaking head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and CURB STOMPS the Alpha Bitch right into the canvas!**

"**OHHHHHHHHHH!**" Both Ellis Twins exclaim upon impact with the fans!

"**YES, WE AAAAAARE! CURB STOMP BY CHEERLEADER MELISSA!**" Al screams. "**THE SURFBOARD VARIATION, MELISSA'S FAVORITE! YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR IRONIES! YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR SIMILARITIES! WHAT A WAY TO GO OUT! WHAT A WAY TO END, WHAT A WAY TO GO!**"

Cheerleader Melissa turns over Gwen Tennyson…

…

…

…and hooks the injured leg: 1…

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS…**"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.999 Gwen Tennyson WEAKLY, but TRULY gets her shoulder up!**

"…**BUT CHEERLEADER MELISSA—IS **_**NOT **_**OUR NEW CCW FEMALES CHAMPION! SHE'S NOT!**" Jeremy screams. "**OH MY GALANGAL, AND TO BE HONEST, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING **_**THAT **_**JUST LIKE I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I WAS **_**ABOUT TO **_**SAY! UNBELIEVABLE! UNREAL! HOW?!**"

"**BUUUUULLSH*T! BUUUUULLSH*T!**" is the cry in Louisville, Kentucky…as Cheerleader Melissa has herself a sigh, looking down at the remains of Gwen Ten…

"LOUISVILLE DOESN'T LIKE IT ONE BIT, BUT THAT'S TOO BAD! THAT'S GWEN TENNYSON FOR YOU: NOT GONNA GO DOWN! NOT GONNA LET GO OF THE PRIZE THAT MATTER THE MOST TO HER, THE CCW FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD! SHE'LL DIE BEFORE FORKING IT OVER WILLINGLY, AND SHE MAY TAKE THE BELT TO THE AFTERLIFE WITH HER!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…before giving…what looks to be a shrug…

…

…

…as she picks herself up…

…

…picks Gwen up with her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and places Gwen, who doesn't fight it one iota, onto the top turnbuckle.

"And now WHAT, I wonder, does Cheerleader Melissa have in mind RIGHT NOW…?" inquires Al Michaels.

"Whatever it is, I don't think Gwen looks like she's got the energy or reserves to STOP IT…" Cris admits.

Cheerleader Melissa ascends up the corner…

…

…

…

…

…and she wraps her arms around Gwen…

…Scooping her up…

"WHAT ON EARTH…?" Jeremy rubs his eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…then turning in mid-air…drawing a LOUDNESS out of the audience…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and hitting a Super Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver onto Young Gwen!**_

"_**HOOOOOOLY GARLIC BREAD AND GARLIC KNOTS! KEEP THE VAMPIRES AWAY—WHAT DID MELISSA JUST USE?!**_" Jeremy screams.

"_**IT'LL BE SCORED AS A SIT-OUT SCOOP SLAM PILEDRIVER, AND THAT'S A MOVE CHEERLEADER MELISSA UTILIZED MOST AS ALISSA FLASH!**_" Jonathan yells. "_**THE FEMALE TERMINATOR JUST WENT FUTURE LEGEND ON US, JUST WENT FUTURE LEGEND ON GWEN TENNYSON!**_"

The Ten-Year-Old Tyke is LAID OUT…

…

…

…

…and Cheerleader Melissa covers her: 1…

"_**OH MY GOD…**_" Cris sighs.

2…

"_**AND THE FUTURE LEGEND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.99975 Gwen Tennyson kicks out! The self-professed goddess and First and Only KICKS OUT!**_

"…_**IS THE CURRENT FEM—AAAAAAAH! IT WASN'T THREE! IT WASN'T THREE! CHEERLEADER MELISSA IS NOT YET THE FEMALES CHAMPION! LOUISVILLE JUMPED THE GUN!**_" Al screams.

"_**OKAY, WHO'S GONNA EXPLAIN THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW?! GWEN TENNYSON—I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW AWARE SHE WAS THAT SHE WAS GETTING PINNED!**_" Jeremy yells.

"_**IT'S A TENTH SENSE, JEREMY! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY – A TENTH SENSE!**_" Cris says.

"_**WELL, I HATE IT! I CAN'T FREAKING STAND IT! WHY WON'T THIS SATAN SPAWN JUST DIE ALREADY?!**_" Jeremy snarls.

NOW Cheerleader Melissa is surprised! NOW she's looking at the referee and wondering how it was HUMANLY POSSIBLE for the Alpha Bitch to kick out! The Females Champion is MOTIONLESS…

…

…

…

…and Cheerleader Melissa, seeing this, turns her surprise into a look of determination…

…

…

…

…

…

…**as she locks in the Kondo Clutch, the Inverted Cloverleaf at Gwen's legs!**

"**MELISSA MAY BE WONDERING THE SAME—OR MAYBE THINKING SHE'LL SQUEEZE THE LAST OF HER LIFE OUT **_**THIS**_** WAY!**" Al exclaims.

"**KONDO CLUTCH! SHUJI KONDO'S GORILLA CLUTCH, THE INVERTED CLOVERLEAF SUBMISSION!**" Jonathan identifies.

"**WHEN IN DOUBT, GO BACK TO THE LEGS!**" Jeremy quips.

Cheerleader Melissa holds the Kondo Clutch, the crowd seeing the ARDOR and FERVOR in Melissa's face! Melissa YELLS at the Females Champion, "THIS IS THE END, YOU BITCH!" while KICKING at the back of Gwen's head while maintaining the submission!

"AND WHEN DESPERATE, ADD SOME KICKS TO THE HEAD FOR GOOD MEASURE!" Jeremy adds to his words of wisdom.

"THIS IS ALMOST LIKE WHAT MELISSA DID TO DEFEAT MSCHIF IN WHAT SOME MAY CALL ONE OF SHIMMER'S MOST VIOLENT RIVALRIES!" Jonathan says.

Gwen is giving off NO RESPONSE to these kicks, the shots just coming and coming…

"GWEN'S GOTTA DEFEND HERSELF HERE, OR SHE'LL GO OUT IF SHE HASN'T ALREADY!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and referee Leif Heralding grabs one of Gwen's arms…checking her…

"SHE MAY ALREADY BE UNCONSCIOUS!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he drops the arm once…

…

…

…

…

…

…drops the arm TWICE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…drops the arm a third time—for Gwen to plant it on the canvas and start SPINNING on her hands, spinning Melissa around with her like a merry-go-round while in the Kondo Clutch…

"THIRD TIME—WHOA, NOT YET…!" Jeremy sees.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Gwen tries to use her feet and the centrifugal force to throw Melissa off, but Melissa instead leaves her feet and applies a Flying Bodyscissors while keeping the Inverted Cloverleaf locked in!**

"**SPIN-AROUND DOES NOTHING! IT DOES NOTHING! IT DOES NOTHING BUT MAKE MATTERS WORSE! MELISSA GOT THE BODYSCISSORS! IT MAY BE CURTAINS NOW!**" Al shouts.

"**GWEN WANTED TO BUCK MELISSA OFF!**" Cris cries.

"**INSTEAD, SHE LATCHED RIGHT ON EVEN MORE SO! THERE'S NO GETTING OUT OF THIS!**" Jeremy hollers.

Melissa holds on…and Gwen Tennyson SCREAMS…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…eventually, Gwen pushes off of the canvas with both hands, leaning back to sit down onto Melissa and hold her shoulders down!

"GWEN REARING BACK—SHE'S GONNA PUT HER OWN WEIGHT DOWN! USING HER OWN LOWER BODY TO PIN MELISSA!" Al shouts.

"ALWAYS A WAY!" Cris claps.

Referee Leif Heralding goes from questioning Gwen to counting her pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_Gwen grabs the tights of Melissa while sitting down…_

"HEYHEYHEY, SHE'S GOT THE TIIIIGHTS!" Al points.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Leif Heralding doesn't spot it—Melissa kicks out regardless!

"REF DIDN'T SEE IT, BUT IT DIDN'T MATTER BECAUSE MELISSA KICKED OUT ANYWAY!" Al shouts.

"THANK CHRIST!" Jeremy yells.

Gwen backpedals after the near-fall, standing barely…

…

…

…

…

…and Melissa hits a Reverse Double Mule Kick into Gwen's stomach, causing the _Ben 10 _personality to lurch…

…to the ropes…

…

…

…where she Pendulums…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Pendulum Lariats Melissa right in the back of the head!**

"Mule Kick scores—**BUT THE LARIAT ON THE RETURN!**" Al shouts. "**PENDULUM LARIAT BLASTING MELISSA RIGHT IN THE BACK OF HER HEAD AND NECK!**"

"**AND THAT WASN'T A NAMBY-PAMBY LARIAT EITHER—THAT ONE WAS WITH THE LEFT ARM OF GWEN, WHICH IS ALL FINE AND DANDY SO SHE GOT THAT ONE FLUSH!**" Cris calls.

For the next forty-three seconds, both women are down…writhing…feeling every minute, every second of each other's onslaughts. This meeting between reality and fiction had gone quite some time, and it was certainly putting BOTH Champion and challenger to an ultimate test…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**a test Gwen aims to put an end to with a Hair-Pull version of the Curb Stomp!**_

"Both women up to their feet—_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Jonathan shrieks.

"_**CURB STOMP BY GWEN!**_" Al yells. "_**GWEN TENNYSON GETTING MELISSA BACK FOR THE EARLIER STOMP!**_"

"_**MOTHERF*CK!**_" Jeremy curses.

Gwen keeps a handful of Melissa's hair…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Curb Stomps her a second time! Gwen, feeling it, can't help but rub down her private region after the second one, because "Ahhhh, the memories…"

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT?! YOU'RE BLOODY SICK AS ALL HELL!" Jonathan complains.

"SHE'S DOING GREAT COMPARED TO HOW MELISSA'S FEELING!" Cris states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen picks Melissa back up, puts her in a Standing Headscissors…

"AND SHE'S DOING GREAT COMPARED TO HOW SHE'S _ABOUT TO _FEEL…" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…DROPS her with a Piledriver…

…HOLDS ONTO HER…

"PILEDRIVER HITS! …AND OF COURSE GWEN'S NOT DONE! GWEN'S NOT DONE!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…stands with Melissa still under control…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and nails her with a Crucifix Powerbomb!

"CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB!" Al calls. "CHEERLEADER MELISSA SENT HURTLING DOWN TO EARTH, AND HER FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP CHANCES PERHAPS GOING RIGHT DOWN WITH HER!"

Gwen Tennyson stands over the two-time SHIMMER Champion…

…

…and for a moment, hesitates…looking around rather aimlessly between Melissa and her surroundings…thinking about something…

…

…

…

…

…

…before making her next move, climbing up the corner after all.

"…Gwen had to THINK… She had to evaluate things…and I think she's telling herself SHE NEEDS TO HIT ONE MORE BIG MOVE…to make sure Melissa doesn't stick around!" Cris says.

…

…

…

Gwen reaches the top rope…

"She wouldn't be doing this otherwise! She wouldn't do it unless she KNEW she was ready to end it!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and she connects with a PICTURE-PERFECT Moonsault onto Cheerleader Melissa!**

"**MOONSAULT HITS!**" Al calls.

"**THE MOONSAULT INDEED LANDS!**" Cris says. "**AND SHE DID **_**NOT**_** MAKE A WASTE OF THAT JUMP EITHER! SHE'S GONNA **_**END**_** THIS THING!**"

"…**EVERY PART OF THAT MOONSAULT COURSING THROUGH THE BODY OF MELISSA…**" Jonathan says, fists clenched through every word.

Gwen stays on top, hooking a leg for the pin: 1…

"**And here we go again…**" Jeremy sighs.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.999875 Cheerleader Melissa gets her shoulder up!

"**Tennyson—OH SNAP!**" Jeremy goes from desolation to disbelief. "**OHHHH SNAP! HOW DID SHE DO THAT?! HOW DID SHE DO THAT?! CHEERLEADER MELISSA GOT HER SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST SECOND! SHE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IT UP MUCH LATER!**"

Gwen Tennyson throws BOTH FISTS into the canvas, trying to stop herself from throwing a total tantrum inside the squared circle, while the fans are all on their feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after twenty-nine seconds, so is Gwen…

…and shortly after that, so is Melissa…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Gwen goes for her Hocus Pocus…

"BOTH WOMEN BACK STANDING AS THIS BUILDING IS AT A—HOLD ON, HOCUS POCUS!" Al gasps.

"NO MORE FOOLING AROUND!" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Melissa breaks out of Gwen's clutches, grabs Gwen by the head…

…

…

…steps up off of the turnbuckles…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Corner Springboard Bulldog! Melissa holds onto Gwen's head…

"MELISSA AVOIDS IT AGAIN—CORNER BULLDOG! ALMOST A TRISH STRATUS-LIKE BULLDOG – MELISSATISFACTION, YOU CAN CALL IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"…That ACTUALLY sounded better than I thought it was going to sound," Jonathan blinks twice.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…stands up…

…

…and muscles Gwen onto her shoulders with the head held, thinking Air Raid Crash again…

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE SOUNDS GOOD?! THE SOUND OF GWEN'S HEAD HITTING THE MAT VIA AIR RAID CRASH…!" Jeremy segues.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen uses her good leg to kick Melissa in the back of her head thrice…which is enough to free herself…

…

…

…

…but Melissa isn't stopped for long…

…

…running at Gwen and—taking Kennelly's Kiss right to the jaw!

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE SOUND YOU GET TO HER—HOW ABOUT SWEET CHIN MUSIC INSTEAD?!" Cris exclaims. "KENNELLY'S KISS LANDS AGAIN!"

"I swear, EVERY TIME she does that, it makes me FEEL DIRTY for using a Superkick myself—I FEEL DEFILED EVERY TIME SHE DOES THAT!" Jeremy growls. "I FEEL BAD FOR DOLPH ZIGGLER, THE USOS, THE YOUNG BUCKS, SHAWN MICHAELS…not PaRappa…BUT A BUNCH OF GUYS WITH THIS!"

Cheerleader Melissa stumbles back into a corner of the ring from the Superkick…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen speeds at her and CONNECTS with the Kneecapitation!

"KNEECAPITATION SCORES AS WELL!" Al calls.

Gwen holds her right leg after the maneuver, almost INSTANTLY regretting sending her knees into Melissa's collarbone…but she works through it, seeing her aches as the byproduct of a good cause, the Will of Herself…

…

…as she picks Melissa up and places her onto the top rope. Gwen punches Melissa in the head…shakes her leg out before climbing up to follow her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hooks Melissa in an Elevated Front Facelock…

"UH-OH—if Gwen gets THIS…I don't like Melissa's chances; I REALLY don't like Melissa's chances!" Al says.

"If what she's going for is what I THINK she's going for, I DON'T LIKE THEM VERY MUCH EITHER, SADLY…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Cheerleader Melissa blocks it…Bell Claps the ribcage of Gwen Tennyson…

"Melissa not going down like that!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…FOREARMS Gwen in the face, almost knocking her down…and eats a Forearm Smash right back! Gwen then starts to throw WILD, COUNTLESS punches at the face of Cheerleader Melissa…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Melissa grabs Gwen's head with one hand and HEAD SLAMS Gwen hard into the top turnbuckle! Gwen goes loopy, her eyes swirling around in her head…

…

…

…and she's about to fall…but Melissa stops her from going back to the canvas like a feather…holding her by the hair…

"BIG Head Slam right into the turnbuckle, and GWEN WAS ABOUT TO FALL…but Cheerleader Melissa gives her a helping hand, though 'helping' may be tongue-in-cheek upon further consideration!" Al comments.

…

…

…

…pulling her in close…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…latching on the Belly-to-Back…Over-the-Shoulder position…

…Elevated…

"YEAH, I WOULDN'T CALL ANYTHING ABOUT THIS HELPING!" Cris exclaims.

"I WOULD…BECAUSE IT'S HELPING _US_!" Jeremy shouts. "HIT IT! HIT IT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and despite Gwen's audible protests…

"GWEN'S IN TROUBLE…!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…_**Cheerleader Melissa hits a SUPER Air Raid Crash on the CCW Females Champion!**_

"_**AIR RAID CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!**_" Jonathan screams at peak volume. "_**ALL THE WAY FROM HEAVEN, STRAIGHT DOWN TO HELL! AN AIR RAID CRASH OUT OF THE CORNER! MY GOD! MY GOD! MY GODDDDDDD!**_"

"_**THE ONE TIME GWEN COULDN'T BLOCK IT, IT CONNECTS FROM THE HIGHEST ALTITUDE POSSIBLE!**_" Al shouts.

"_**THAT'S MURPHY'S LAW AT WORK IF I'VE EVER SEEN IT!**_" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

All Melissa has the energy to do, five seconds after the move, is lie backward onto the supine body of the Alpha Bitch, pinning her shoulders to the canvas…

"**SHE'S JUST GOTTA LEAN ON HER—THERE SHE IS!**" Jeremy exclaims.

…as all of Kentucky counts along: 1…

"_**SET IT…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.99999 Young Gwen Tennyson KICKS OUT!**_

"…_**FORGET IT—AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGH! AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGH! THAT…IS…IM…FREAKING…POSSIBLLLLLLE!**_" Jeremy SLAMS his head into the desk with each word!

NOBODY can believe it! The WIDESPREAD groan of dismay from the crowd on the near-fall can be heard many states over indeed as Cheerleader Melissa, for perhaps the first time, is at a TRUE LOSS! She gets up, jabs a finger in the official's chest, and shouts, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU CANNOT BE FREAKING SERIOUS! NO ONE IN THE REAL WORLD KICKS OUT OF THAT!"

"_**I'M WITH MELISSA ON THIS ONE! I'M WITH MELISSA!**_" Jonathan shouts. "_**OBJECTIVITY BE DAMNED, I AM WITH MELISSA!**_"

"_**YOU AND ESPECIALLY MELISSA HAVE TO REALIZE…THAT THIS ISN'T THE 'REAL WORLD'; IT'S GWEN'S WORLD!**_" Cris says. "_**IT'S THE WORLD ACCORDING TO GWEN TENNYSON! AND IN GWEN'S WORLD, YOU CAN HIT HER WITH YOUR VERY BEST SHOT AND STILL NOT BEAT HER…**_"

Melissa walks around the ring, FRUSTRATION painting her visage…

"_**AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THIS MATCH, I THINK CHEERLEADER MELISSA ACTUALLY HAS NO CLUE HOW TO COPE WITH THIS!**_" Al says. "_**BEFORE, SHE JUST ROLLED WITH THE PUNCHES…BUT HOW THE HELL DO YOU ROLL WITH **_**THAT**_**?!**_"

"_**GREAT F*CKING QUESTION…**_" Jeremy moans.

…

…

…before she stops in front of Gwen…who is trying to get up…her limbs failing her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Female Terminator hooks the arms…

"…MAYBE IT JUST TAKES ONE MORE SHOT…THE ONE MOVE SHE HASN'T DELIVERED YET…" Jonathan speaks. "SHE'S BEEN LOOKING FOR IT ALL MATCH, AS HAS TENNYSON…BUT RIGHT NOW, IF THERE WAS EVER A TIME TO ATTEMPT IT, HOW ABOUT RIGHT HERE?"

"GOOD CALL IF YOU ASK ME—GREAT IF YOU ASK MELISSA…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…goes for the Kudo Driver…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…ends up having her grip REVERSED…

…

…

…

…as Gwen Ten ends up on her feet, holding MELISSA upside-down for the Hocus Pocus!

"UH-OH—NONONONONONONO! GWEN REVERSED IT! SHE REVERSED THE GRIP! AND NOW SHE'S THE ONE HOLDING MELISSA!" Al shouts.

"FROM KUDO DRIVER TO HOCUS POCUS IN TWO SECONDS!" Cris states.

Gwen has Melissa right where she wants her, the crowd screaming, "NOOOOO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Melissa reverses the grip right back, getting to HER feet and holding GWEN up for the Kudo Driver a second time!

"AND BACK TO KUDO DRIVER A SECOND LATER!" Al adds to Cris' quip.

"BOTH OF THESE GIRLS SEEM TO KNOW THE PERFECT COUNTER TO EACH OTHER'S VARIANTS, UNDERSTANDABLY SO…!" Jonathan exclaims. "MELISSA'S GOT GWEN NOW!"

…

…

…

…

…

However, Gwen reverses it once more—Hocus Pocus…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…only for Melissa to switch it back—Kudo Driver…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…only for Gwen…to lean upside-down over the nearby ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and switch it back again—Hocus Pocus…while standing on the apron!

"BACK TO GWEN…BACK TO MELISSA…BACK TO—OOOOH DEAR…LOOK WHERE SHE ENDED UP—LOOK WHERE SHE IS!" Al points.

"OH, THAT'S LIKE GIVING A TERRORIST A FREE GRENADE OVER THERE!" Jeremy quips.

"GWEN COULD NOT JUST GET HER WAY, BUT GIVE MELISSA A BROKEN NECK IN THE PROCESS!" Al shouts.

Everyone's collective eyes WIDEN…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as…

…

…

…thankfully, Melissa flips back to her feet to switch it back…

…

…but as she goes from the apron to the arena floor, she can't take Gwen with her because her foot buckles underneath!

"UNLESS MELISSA FINDS A WAY TO—OH, OH MAN…" Jonathan gasps. "YOU SAW THE BUCKLING! YOU SAW THE BUCKLING—MELISSA COULDN'T HANG ONTO GWEN ANY LONGER AFTER THAT AS SHE WENT FROM APRON TO FLOOR!"

Melissa favors her left leg at ringside…

…

…

…

…while Gwen is on the apron…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch takes down the Female Terminator with a Diving Spear!

"THE LEG OF MELISSA FINALLY HIT A LIMIT—AND CAPITALIZATION FROM TENNYSON! THE ALPHA BITCH SPEARING MELISSA FROM APRON TO FLOOR!" Al shouts.

"USING HER LEFT SIDE TO DELIVER IT TOO!" Cris points out.

Gwen holds her left shoulder, which hurts a bit despite it being on the good arm…and it takes a while for her to recapture her bearings and nerve off of the attack…

…

…but in due time, she does…

…

…

…

…

…and she picks up the more noticeably ailing Cheerleader Melissa…and pushes her back inside the ring after close to a minute. Gwen enters the ring herself, wincing all the way through…

"GWEN'S hurting, MELISSA'S hurting, but with what just transpired, the NARROWEST EDGE points towards the Alpha Bitch…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and she makes the sign of the cross…licks her lips…

…

…

…grabs Melissa's head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't get the Alakazam, as Cheerleader Melissa twists Gwen's arm…

…

…

…

…

…

…goes for an Arm Wringer…but has it thwarted by a cartwheel from Gwen! Gwen stands and Big Boots Melissa in the face! Melissa is dazed…

…

…

…

…

…but not dazed enough as Gwen's kick to her gut is caught! Melissa holds onto Gwen's foot…

…

…

…spins Gwen around, kicks HER in the gut…

…

…

…

…

…

…and goes one last time for the Kudo Driver…

"COUNTER FOR COUNTER FOR COUNTER, BACK AND FORTH AND AROUND—KUDO COMING?! KUDOME VALENTINE…?!" Jonathan exclaims.

"WITH ONE LAST GASP!" Jeremy hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwendolyn spins through it…

…

…grabs Melissa's leg…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and drops her with a Turnbuckle Shin Breaker!_

"CAN'T GET IT TO GO—AND THERE MAY BE THE LAST GASP!" Al shouts. "THERE MAY HAVE BEEN THE LAST STRAW! THAT MAY HAVE BEEN THE STRAW THAT BROKE THE FEMALE TERMINATOR!"

Melissa flails MADLY across the canvas, her left leg starting to fail her at the worst possibly moment…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen Tennyson seizes the moment…HER moment…

"UNCONTESTED now…!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…by getting the arms tied up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…spinning…

…

…

…lifting…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and CONNECTING with the Hocus Pocus, Gwen Tennyson folding Cheerleader Melissa up as she drops her onto her head!**_

"_**HOCUS POCUUUUUUUUUUUS!**_" yells Cris Collinsworth.

"_**GWEN GOT IT FIRST! GWEN GOT IT FIRST! BETWEEN KUDO DRIVER AND HOCUS POCUS, THE DECENNIAL DEVIL WON IT OUT!**_" Al exclaims.

Gwen sees Melissa's condition and wastes ZERO TIME in getting on it, placing her entire body onto Melissa's legs, putting them over her head while laying there like a girl on a futon! The Alpha Bitch SCREAMS with venom, "THREE! THREEEEEE!" at the referee…

…

…

"_She was so close…_" Jeremy says forlornly.

…

…

…and Leif Heralding counts 1…

"_**CHECK…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**3!**_

"…_**MATE!**_" Cris completes his catchphrase as Leif Heralding completes his count.

"_**AND GWEN TENNYSON HAS DEFEATED CHEERLEADER MELISSA! GWEN TEN…IS STILL YOUR FEMALES CHAMPION—I'm sorry…**_" Al calls and then immediately turns to the Ellis Twins, who are keeping their disdain silent for right now…

…unlike 22,090 fans in Louisville, who are doing ANYTHING BUT, raining down BULLETS worth of boos as Gwen Tennyson rolls away from Cheerleader Melissa, "Popular" by The Veronicas playing in the background. The fans may have THOROUGHLY enjoyed the match…and some of them—a BARELY AUDIBLE amount—are chanting, "THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"…but for the most part it is a sea of boo birds as Blader DJ has the unenviable task of making the announcement:

"The winner of this match…and STILL the CCW Females Champion of the World, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson!"

* * *

In what had to be considered one of Gwen Tennyson's most DIFFICULT Title defenses to date, the Alpha Bitch REMAINED CCW Females Champion, and that alone meant that despite the memorable match, there was STILL an irksome taste in the fans' mouths.

…

What Gwen tried to do NEXT…didn't help in that regard. Gwen took a microphone…and said that even though she was still the Champion, Melissa was ALSO a winner…because she can go back to the "real world" and tell them she actually saw God IN PERSON. And to commemorate this…Gwen felt compelled to give Melissa a…parting gift from Gwen—a souvenir, if you will…something to REMEMBER THIS BY…

…

…

…

…and with a guffaw of, "WHO NEEDS GANSO BOMBS WHEN YOU CAN DO THIS?!" Gwen Tennyson delivered ANOTHER Hocus Pocus to Cheerleader Melissa…**OFF OF THE APRON ONTO THE ARENA FLOOR!**

Cheerleader Melissa's neck SNAPPED as it hit the ground, almost like the sound of popcorn being crunched between two row of teeth. Gwen got up and observed her work…

…before motioning to the back…for seven druids to come down to the ring, all in blue robes, all carrying down a large black cauldron with BOILING HOT WATER and a flame underneath! The druids set the cauldron down and, at Gwen's command, began to crowd around Melissa…ready to submerge her into the sweltering fluid, "baptizing" her in Gwen's !

…

Gwen watched with a smirk as her disciples did Her Will…

…

…

…

…but then the disciples stopped…turned to Gwen Tennyson again, as though…unsure of their directives on how long to keep Melissa in the cauldron…and the Alpha Bitch reiterated, making the instructions PERFECTLY CLEAR…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then one of the druids REMOVED ITS HOOD…

…

…

…revealing herself to be **Reggie Rocket! **The crowd, like Tennyson, was surprised, but CHEERED…

…

…and cheered even LOUDER when another druid took off her hood, this one being **Jenny Wakeman!** Gwen looked around her "cult members", thunderstruck in the moment…

…

…and then **Blossom **removed her hood, standing RIGHT NEXT TO Jenny! And **Aelita Schaeffer** removed her hood, standing on Jenny's OTHER side! They weren't exactly friends or even acquaintances, but they were ALL LOOKING AT GWEN…

…

…

…and then **Lucy van Pelt **was revealed next to Reggie as well! **Xena **revealed herself next, a RANCOR in her eyes…

…

…

…

…and Gwen, getting that she'd been had, decided she was going to take the hood off of the last druid herself…

…

…and sigh when it was **Julie Makimoto!** ALL SEVEN of them had Gwen Tennyson surrounded…

…

…

…

…and Gwen started to RUN FOR DEAR LIFE AWAY, but the seven caught up to her and all took turns going to town! XJ9s, Momokoshocks, Double R Spinebusters, Birchwood Bullhammers, Hind's Blood Daggers, Aelitasaults, Things of Beauty—they were ALL THERE…

…

…and when they had Gwen sufficiently incapacitated, it was Reggie and Lucy who BOTH saw the still-burning cauldron…with the STILL scalding-hot water…

…

…

…

…and the two of them led the charge to take Gwen to the cauldron, all seven of them making sure Gwen didn't get away…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and then DUNK Gwen's entire head and neck into the cauldron, holding her upside-down in it!**Gwen was held with her head in the water nearly THIRTY SECONDS, the crowd EATING UP every moment of Gwen's backfired "baptism"…

…

…

…

…

…until the lights went out…

…

…

…

…

…and, upon their coming back on, Gwen was being carried over the right shoulder of Ares, out of the clutches of the faux druids and back up the entrance ramp to the stage…

…

…

…and it was there that cameras caught Gwen's face…REDDENED, PEELING AND CHARRED from the facial bath in the boiling water! Her skin was shedding right off of her bones in front of everyone! It was a wretched sight, but considering its victim people couldn't help but look at it and enjoy! Gwen's face was in too much pain for her to even SCREAM…

…

…which she likely would have done when she saw Commissioner Gordon appear onstage. The CCW Commissioner had touted that Gwen was on a journey to hell for QUITE SOME TIME…and now, in the face of what he's looking at, it was time for FULL DISCLOSURE…because at _CCW Regal Rumble_, in the match that would determine the very fabric and fate of _XX _for the next month and change, Gwen was going to be defending her CCW Females Championship…versus Jenny Waleman…versus Lucy van Pelt…versus Reggie Rocket…

…versus Aelita…

…versus Xena…

…versus Blossom…

…versus Julie Makimoto…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…in a CELL ON EARTH MATCH! And despite the esoteric CCW-trademarked name for it, EVERYONE knew what kind of match they were in for, including the participants and including Gwen herself! The seven who were moments ago banding together to give the First and Only the sunburn of her life were now eying each other…because they knew that in the match ahead, there would be NO alliances…and Gwen, still too burnt to talk in Ares's arms, held her Females Title just a little bit tighter…

* * *

The night before _Regal Rumble_, _XX 26_, began with all eight Cell on Earth competitors in the same ring at the same time, the Alpha Bitch deferring to her Messenger Kai to speak on her behalf…which itself was a task since Kai wasn't exactly in stellar shape either thanks to Xena the week before, but it was better for HER to overextend herself than Gwen. Kai professed that Commissioner Gordon had, contrary to his own thought process, sealed _XX_'s fate, because the only person in the match who had won or even BEEN IN this kind of a match was Gwen Tennyson, and she did so against proponents of Emmy Asui Hikaru and Sailor Moon (add a wink Aelita's way as she said this). The advantage was Gwen's…the match was Gwen's…the Title was Gwen's…and before long, _Double X_ would be Gwen's as well…

…unless the challengers had anything to say about it. And they DID, and they ALL had their stories…

Jenny Wakeman had been screwed over at _Pandemonium_ thanks to Gwen's cult, and this was her match to make amends, and the fact that it went from one-on-one to now an ELITE EIGHT Match was just ONE MORE THING TO OVERCOME…and even though people would count her out that night, she didn't NEED to be the odds-on favorite. All she had to do was WIN, and she KNEW how to do that against ALL OF THEM…

Aelita scoffed, saying that SHE was the one truly screwed at _Pandemonium_ because she wasn't even pinned that night, unlike Jenny…similar to how Sailor Moon wasn't pinned at _Best in the World_ and Asui Hikaru was—which was no surprise since anyone associated with Emmy was destined for failure both then AND now, which was GREAT NEWS for Reggie… Aelita said that while some people were in this match to either become relevant or stay relevant, as the best rookie and best technician in the game, she WAS relevant…and that made the ONLY GIRL CAPABLE of taking the Females Championship.

Xena had a reckoning to complete come Regal Rumble with Gwen's Belt coming off of her waist and her head coming off of her shoulders; whether the Alpha Bitch liked it or not, CONSEQUENCES were bound to get her, and not just in the form of the beating of a lifetime like _Pride &amp; Glory_. Gwen had tampered with the GODS, forces GREATER than her…particularly, with ARES…and all of the chaos she's wreaked in others' lives because of it was NOTHING compared to what Xena was going to do to her inside of the Cell. And everybody else in that match…were bodies in her way. Xena would take NO PRISONERS…only victims…

Blossom, who wondered why Commissioner Gordon didn't entreat for her and her sisters' services sooner to deal with Gwen Ten, wanted to ensure _XX_ domination for the PPG, declaring them the greatest tag team in the world, the greatest trio in the world, and the greatest HEROINES in the world all at once… The last time any of them had a SINGLES Women's Title was 2003 when they shared the Toon Women's Title, but THIS TIME there wouldn't be any need for sharing one Belt because now they would ALL have one, and they would prove that _CCW XX_ was not Gwen's yard, not The END's yard, but the POWERPUFF GIRLS' yard. _CCW XX_…was about to become ALL…ABOUT…THEM…

Lucy van Pelt said she was a LEGEND in the business, and it wasn't until the past few weeks between UWE with The Hierarchy and CCW with The END that anybody gave that recognition the recognition it deserves. But it was going to be CRYSTAL CLEAR to everyone when she established dominance in that Cell. Reggie was a nuisance, Aelita was a brat, Jenny was useless…and Gwen was just a complete witch who had once upon a time taken Lucy out of house and home—and once upon a time BROUGHT HER to CCW, Kai piped in to jog her memory…to which Lucy replied that in doing so, she'd signed her own sentence, because even if they were FRIENDS she would have taken the Title from Gwen in due time. At least THEN, however, she could have been decent about it…but now, Gwen and everybody else was going to see and feel a RUTHLESS Lucy Van Pelt.

Reggie Rocket—ALSO legendary in her own right—didn't make as much of a mention of that…as she did of how CCW's Females Division was part of a project Reggie herself had a large hand in creating. She was there from day one training every young girl in the system, including some of the people right there in that ring with her that very day. But for the first half of CCW's first year, Reggie sat back out of the spotlight to watch the Division run itself…or rather, watch the Division GET run, almost into the GROUND by Gwen Tennyson. Reggie, having seen what the Champion had become and done, more than anything wished she could turn back time and STAY with the Division, not leave it alone for even A DAY to keep tumble mice like her IN CHECK and IN LINE… Maybe that would have prevented certain things from going down…but instead, she stayed back, and when she DID insert herself into the fold, it was to deal with "bullsh*t like The END" that was just as harmful to the Division as she was. But now, for the first time, Reggie was in a position to DO SOMETHING ABOUT ALL OF THAT…win her first Title in YEARS in the form of the CCW Females Championship in the heart of old ECW, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was an opportunity NOTHING and NO ONE was going to rip away from her…because with her as Champion, people like The END and Gwen DON'T get to run the show and WON'T EVER get to run it…nor will anybody ELSE who may arise and try to pull the same kind of crap as them. Reggie NEEDED to win…for the good of the Division…and once she took that Title…rookie, veteran, "legend" or whomever, it was going to take somebody more than special to take that Title away from her, because she was going STRAIGHT TO _ZENITH_ WITH IT, and one could BANK on that.

And lastly…Julie Makimoto spoke. Julie was one of the girls who Reggie worked with back in the old 5BW, and back in those days she was a different person, a different wrestler…and as much as Julie never got the chance to say it, those days BUILT HER UP…and the days that were to follow BROKE HER DOWN. Thanks to Gwen and her presence, Julie left out of frustration and just not wanting to deal with it anymore…and thank to Gwen, Julie ALMOST threw away the chance she had to REMEDY that, but she wasn't going to make the same mistake two times in a row. Julie said she was going to come back and become Champion, and she MEANT THAT…but not just for herself—for EVERYONE on the roster who's had to sit on their hands and watch Gwen domineering and setting the sport BACK…for everyone who ever THOUGHT ABOUT leaving the company because of her…for everyone who DID leave because of her…for everyone who has ALWAYS WANTED TO COME THERE, but didn't BECAUSE of Gwen being involved with the product… Julie was fighting for girls like Zoey Deutch and Debby Ryan, girls like Tokusha, even girls like Dora Marquez, and girls like STARFIRE—that name in particular got a large pop—people who came and went and had second and third thoughts on everything about the place. Julie was going to win the Title…and maybe win them back in the process. And with all due respect to everybody else in that ring, Julie's been put into a place where she has the most to prove, the most to lose AND the most to gain…and with all of those aligning, NOTHING was going to stop her.

They all had their reasons…they all had their stories…and the commonality amongst them was that they ALL LOATHED GWEN TENNYSON…and NONE OF THEM were going to have HER running _XX_ for 40 MICROSECONDS, never mind days and nights. Everybody was making their points, staking their claims, rebutting and rebuffing—Xena, Jenny and Julie went at it discussing them all being a part of CCW in the beginning and the former two sticking through it while the latter one in Julie didn't have the heart to stay; Lucy and Aelita traded barbs on how, even post-Horsewomen alliance, the two had unfinished business that started in WWE; Jenny and Blossom had words, the incident with Jenny's XJ-Family still fresh in both of their minds since _XX 16_; Reggie and Gwen (or Reggie and Kai) had a shouting match that saw a certain six-year-old's name come up several times over…and while the eight didn't come to physical blows THEN, they did get put into three matches for the evening by Zero Kazama and Commissioner Gordon to get their juices flowing before the big Championship Cell on Earth contest…

In the first, The Powerpuff Girls would defeat The END and the trio of Reggie Rocket, Annie Frazier and Amy Rose in a Nine-Woman Tag Team Triple Threat Match as things got chaotic between the FIRE-SPITTING Zoe Payne's squadron and Reggie's equally-fiery frontline, the two threesomes (or at least The END, Reggie and Annie) having been at it for WEEKS…and Blossom FLIPPED THROUGH a Reggie-Tonic back onto her feet and countered with a Shining Wizard to the sitting Reggie followed by a pin while using the ring ropes for leverage to get out of the fracas with the victory…which worked to her and her sisters' benefit because it got them out of there, gave them a win, kept Bubbles and Buttercup fresh-spirited for the _XX_ Regal Rumble Match, and gave The END, Reggie, Annie and Amy Rose room for their post-match altercation that followed…as detailed a few chapters prior.

The second match saw Julie Makimoto, Xena, and Aelita Schaeffer compete under Triple Threat rules themselves…and in this one, Julie had the Thing of Beauty ready to go until Xena ALMOST countered it into an Omoplata Crossface from behind…but Aelita's Aelitasault onto BOTH girls set up for the Lyoko Queen to swiftly break Xena's Omoplata and employ an Arm-Trap Oklahoma Roll instead onto Makimoto…for the three-count! Aelita smirked as she walked away with a victory of her own, asserting that at _Regal Rumble_, she wasn't going to be on the outside looking in AGAIN…

And in the third match, the main event, Gwen Tennyson teamed with Kai Green to take on Techno-Tongue—Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia—in a match that combined Regal Rumble Match, Cell on Earth Match AND TPL Finals implications altogether. This ended in a disqualification when the Alpha Bitch attacked both halves of Techno-Tongue with her Females Championship Belt, giving the former Tag Team Champions the win but also setting them both up, especially Jenny, to be HEAVILY weakened going into Sunday night! Gwen and Kai whipped the Teenage Robot and Heroine 108…

…but Jenny Wakeman, to her account, fought back! Jenny dumped Kai Green out of the ring, hit her with a Shooting Star Plancha, and avoided Kennelly's Kiss to put the First and Only in an STF! Jenny WRENCHED on the still-singed skull of Gwen Ten…

…

…and then BLOSSOM ran into the ring, throwing a bucket of cold water ALL OVER JENNY'S BACK! The water got Gwen Tennyson wet too, but it did significantly more to Wakeman, whose body started to RUST as the expanse of H2O was deposited into her! Blossom sneered as she pounded away at Jenny…and then 630 Splashed onto the still-downed Gwen as well!

…But then AELITA entered the ring and SMASHED a wine bottle over the head of Blossom, glass possibly ending up in the Powerpuff's eye! Blood was drawn much like Blossom had done to her two weeks prior with her attack with the Tag Title Belts! Aelita then hoisted the Tag Team Champion leader up for the Lyoko Lock…CLINCHING IT…

…

…until she was Birchwood Bullhammered by Lucy van Pelt! And Lucy would see Jenny starting to stand and Birchwood Bullhammer her too! Gwen got to her knees and ate a Birchwood Bullhammer for HER troubles too! Lucy was ON FIRE, and The END representative had just laid eyes on the Females Title on the mat…

…

…

…when Reggie Springboarded in and Spinning Heel Kicked her in the air! Rocket and van Pelt, STILL filled with vitriol for one another, went toe-to-toe, Reggie seeming to get the better of it with a La Quebrada…

…

…until Xena SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINED Reggie! Xena took the Queen of Extreme off of her feet, and would apply the Omoplata Crossface onto Lucy! Xena WRENCHED on the head of the Fussbudget, almost TEARING IT OFF…

…

…

…until Blossom, bloody eye and all…630 Splashed onto Lucy only as Xena got out of the way! What Aelita had done earlier in the evening wasn't going to work twice! And so Xena locked in the Omoplata Crossface onto Blossom, and the Powerpuff Girl found herself tapping out frantically as Xena FURIOUSLY hollered! Mystique Sonia and Kai Green were having their own skirmish…while Aelita was the next to get put into an Omoplata Crossface! Xena was A HOUSE OF FIRE…but Aelita managed to crawl to the ropes! Unfortunately, just like Sunday, THAT MEANT NOTHING as far as Xena breaking the hold…

…

…

…but it permitted a rusted but active Jenny to run over and XJ9 the two of them as they were by the ropes! ALL HELL WAS BREAKING LOOSE IN THE PHILLIPS ARENA…

…

…

…

…and Gwen Tennyson, Females Title back in her rightful hands, staggered her way to the back, away from the mêlée, ready to lick her wounds until Sunday…

…

…

…but Julie Makimoto had other plans! Julie and Gwen were fighting it out on the ramp! The Bakugan Battle Brawler was ALL OVER the Alpha Bitch! And the entire building was going INSANE as they saw everybody duking it out! And as _XX 26_ went off of the air…the world was wondering…how far would they have to go? How would they all fare inside Cell on Earth? And out of the survivors…if any…WHO would be the one left standing with CCW Females gold?

And perhaps most importantly…what kind of _XX_ would the twenty-seventh episode be?

It was a match that would change the landscape of _XX_, one way or another…the allure of Championship glory and its influence at the center of it…much like another—

**{OPMEIT}**

…?

**{OPMEIT…ENEITED ES ON}**

…

…

…

**{DADINUTROPO ANU ODNAD YOTSE ET}**

…?!

**{SOMSIM SORTOSOV A SOADRAUG}**

…

…

…

…

**{OTSE ALGERRA}**

**{ERAH OL ON IS O}**

* * *

…Okaaaaaay…you know what? Let's just pick this up next time…

…in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal**__**Rumble**_** Part 5: The Warrior's Wa****y**


	46. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 5

**CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part 5: The Warrior's Way**

From one First and Only…to another.

Ever since _CCW Jackpot_, one of CCW's most popular, most acclaimed and most prominent Ozone talents has been CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang. Some would call him the company's best, or for certain one of its best, performers, his body of work in the ring and accomplishments supporting that. His star burned even brighter when it was announced that the Kombatant would be competing on _FUSION XX_ for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship against Kai. Liu Kang had been voted into that opportunity, and in each and every one of the rounds of voting, Liu Kang was the first-place vote getter, making his appointment for this Title Match an emphatic one from start to finish. With this much attention on the Shaolin, by extension more attention was placed upon the Infinity Title he possessed. And by further extension, more attention was placed on Liu Kang's matches, especially those with his Title on the line.

Enter _Ozone 42_, when per Liu Kang's own personally-introduced on-call initiative for his gold, he found himself defending his Infinity Championship…against fellow Mortal Kombatant Kurtis Stryker. When both competitors heard the announcement that the CCW Infinity Title was at stake, Stryker's eyes widened as he looked at his MK compatriot, his intentions and the newer meaning behind this match clear as day…and Liu Kang, aware of this, nodded to his Kombatant, ready as always and encouraging the NYPD man to bring it on…

…but before the two could lock up…"Main Hash Yun" by Jim Johnston played, bringing out a visibly choleric Great Tiger to the ring! The WVBA Major Circuit fighter stomped his way into the ring with a GPW Nintendo alliance T-shirt on and a microphone in his hand, speaking in a low, vexed tone in his native Indian tongue…and while his words may not have been clear to many unfamiliar with the language, his SLAPS to Liu Kang and Stryker had no need for subtitles! Great Tiger pointed to the Infinity Championship…and then his own waist, essentially saying that he wasn't going to spend tonight sitting in the back while GPW alone got to milk his talents; he was strong-arming his way into this match, and he DARED either Kombatant to do anything about it…

…

And Liu Kang got into Great Tiger's face and raised his Infinity Championship over his head…before pointing around to all three of themselves, signaling to make the match a Three-Way Dance! The crowd sounded receptive…Stryker appeared receptive…Great Tiger just wanted victory…

…

And with Commissioner Gordon approving it from his office via the DisneyTron, the three men would go right at it as the bell sounded! Liu Kang's high-flying abilities took center stage at the beginning, while Stryker, the largest man in the match, used some strength at points to control the match his way. Great Tiger, also speedy, relied on calculation in this match, but with this method came a special brand of intensity…

…

…such as when Stryker missed a Spear through the ropes to a dodgy Liu Kang, going through them to the floor…and Great Tiger, seemingly out of nowhere, came in and SPIKED Stryker onto his head with a Jumping Double Underhook Piledriver, his Great Tiger Driver! Stryker was left MOTIONLESS from that move…and all Great Tiger had to do from there was roll Stryker into the ring and pin him to score the contest's first elimination! Moves like that exhibited the more vicious side of Great Tiger that had the crowd awed and anxious, as there was one down and one to go…

…

…

…but Liu Kang would avenge Stryker by fighting out of a Great Tiger Driver inside the ring with an Upside-Down Up Kick followed by a Rolling Snapmare into a Soccer Kick to the chest and a Standing Moonstomp to the ribs, then a second Soccer Kick to the chest! And while Liu Kang would fail to connect with his Flawless Victory, he would land onto his feet, nearly get caught into an STO from Tiger, counter it with a leap and transition from said counter into a Koji Clutch…that after two-and-a-quarter minutes, got Great Tiger to tap out! Liu Kang retained his Championship despite the additional challenger and the fight brought to him by both…

…but the _SSX_ Englishman Moby Jones interrupted Liu Kang's attempted bows of respect to both of his worthy fallen foes. Moby shook his head and snorted at what Liu Kang was doing, calling it "patronizing" of him "to give a red ribbon to the blokes [he] just beat". Liu Kang called it honor, but Moby chuckled, saying that if anybody was worthless enough to accept Liu Kang's hand for a handshake, that meant those people were willing to "give up their souls and publicly make themselves [his] bitches", a remark that caused MANY in the crowd to grow aghast and Liu Kang himself to scowl. Nevertheless, Liu Kang offered a hand to the Punch-Out! Challenger Great Tiger…

…

…

…

…who blew snot from his nose onto Liu Kang's hand before storming out of the ring, having NO PART of Liu Kang's Code of Honor! The Bombay native left to the back, leaving a frowning Liu Kang and a perversely smirking Moby. Liu Kang tried to block Great Tiger's actions out of his mind…by approaching Kurtis Stryker, who was holding his neck while against the barricade, needing medical treatment for the GTD on the floor from earlier…and Liu Kang offered a hand to shake and also to help Stryker up with concern…

…

…but Moby would have words to speak about this too. He would take shots at Liu Kang being Stryker's acquaintance yet acting like one handshake was going to console him after the loss. Moby sneered, saying that he knew Stryker nowadays was fighting to keep himself important in a world and sport where every single Mortal Kombatant outclasses him, from Liu Kang to Scorpion to Sub-Zero to even Johnny Cage…and by losing this match, it just further made him irrelevant to them. Stryker was hearing this too…and while it did show that certain words struck a chord, with Liu Kang there, he seemed to ignore them…

…until Moby quipped, "Fine; go ahead and shake the hand of the man who knows that the only reason you still work here is because Jimmy Gordon hasn't talked to Erron Black yet." And THAT elicited a massive "OOOOOOOOOOH!" from the crowd in Des Moines, Iowa! Some fans would boo while the bulk of them were STILL in shock from this statement! And the CCW Infinity Champion looked almost more appalled than Stryker would have been…and Liu Kang shouted to Moby in complete contempt for his remarks…

…

…

…but what was most jarring…was when Liu Kang tried to take Stryker's hand, but Stryker swiped his hand away from Liu Kang and pushed himself to his feet, walking away from the Infinity Champion! Stryker had blatantly BLOWN OFF Liu Kang's attempt at a Code of Honor! And as the former SWAT fighter made his exit, he glared at Moby Jones, who simply gave him a shrug…before Stryker moved past him and walked away, leaving an amused, grinning Moby and a teed-off Liu Kang behind.

Moby's night didn't end there, as he would later go on that night to compete against Little Mac one-on-one himself, in a match where he could show not by words but by ACTIONS what made him deserving of an Infinity Championship opportunity. Little Mac had Mega Man in his corner much like Captain Falcon did the week before in the _F-Zero _character's match versus Caesar…and considering the 16-Bit Superstar's connection with Liu Kang's CCW career and Infinity Championship reign, that made for some…interesting mid-match interactions. Mega Man was firmly behind his charge Little Mac in the match, wanting to smack some of the smugness out of the Briton…but Moby displayed his skills with a Springboard European Uppercut, a Corner Russian Leg Sweep combined with a Gamengiri, and a Slingshot Back Suplex into Wheelbarrow Facebuster! The snowboarder was ever arrogant…which Little Mac took advantage of with a Missile Dropkick, Running Bulldog off of the ropes, and SEVERAL boxing flurries, letting his fists fly to the body and the face; Mega Man advised Little Mac to keep up the body blows to take some wind out of Jones's sails and slow him down…

…but when Little Mac attempted his newly-minted Star Punch, a Flying Corkscrew Uppercut…Moby sidestepped it to get out of the way and answered back with a Superkick…that was ALSO evaded, Little Mac ducking it! Mac would retort with a Superkick of his own, this one to Moby's stomach…

…

…

…but things took a permanent turn in the match when Little Mac's attempt at a Step-Up Tornado DDT off of the middle turnbuckle went awry as Moby held onto the top rope with a free hand, preventing himself from getting brought down to the mat! Little Mac would hit the canvas instead, and Moby grabbed Little Mac's feet and deadlifted him off of the canvas Prawn-style…and Liger Bombed him a third of the way across the ring, which allowed for the Amazing Grace to CONNECT for the win. Moby's confidence would only be heightened with the victory, much to others' chagrin…and the _SSX _veteran would rub it in in his own way by asking a disconsolate Mega Man, "Think a handshake's gonna make that wanker feel better?" Mega Man would only scowl and back Moby off, the British stud heading out of the _Ozone _Lair with that hanging quip…while Liu Kang was glaring at the monitor backstage as he watched Moby's victory. The Infinity Champion was getting more and more vexed…and it would only increase from there.

* * *

But Liu Kang, in his conscience, had an order of business to settle first before addressing the snowboarder…and it had to do with his fellow Kombatant Kurtis Stryker, whom he approached backstage. Liu Kang wanted to lay things out with the patroller who refused Liu Kang's Code of Honor the week before…and that gave Stryker the opening to communicate his disturbance and reason, referencing what was said to him last week by Moby and the fact that, as much as he hated admitting it, those words got to him. Stryker explained to Liu Kang that he was working his ASS off in CCW, and a lot of that didn't get seen or didn't get known. He was on house shows killing it in matches against men like Psymon Stark; he was showing his versatility in not just hardcore wrestling but brawling and other matches as well…or at least ATTEMPTING to. Did he feel pressured with the other Kombatants in the business, Liu Kang included? …NO, because when he was in 5 Borough Wrestling, he was on a WHOLE OTHER LEVEL, a level that even other Kombatants couldn't reach in that environment. He wasn't INTIMIDATED… He was FRUSTRATED…

…and Liu Kang understood this…which is why he wanted to offer Stryker a match that evening for the two of them to go all-out against each other, one-on-one…for Liu Kang to keep himself in peak form with the Infinity Championship to be defended and an NWA World Heavyweight Title bout impending for him too…and for Stryker to show why everything Moby said about him keeping a seat warm for someone like Erron Black was garbage…baloney…BULLSH*T. Stryker accepted the challenge…

…

…and although the eventual bout was a NON-TITLE Match, that did not stop either competitor from pulling out EVERY stop they could muster to put each other away. Stryker threw a multitude of Lariats, each one capable of taking Liu Kang's head off; Liu Kang returned the favor with several successive kicks to any body part he can find. Stryker would hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, then later a Diving Shoulder Block; Liu Kang returned fire with a Dragon Suplex and then a Diving Spinning Heel Kick as well. Liu Kang scored with a Suicide Dive to the outside of the ring later in the match; Stryker, not to be outdone here either, hit a Somersault Plancha to the outside himself!

Later, Stryker attempted a Running STO to Liu Kang, but the Shaolin performed a full FLIP all the way onto his feet, leading to a Leg-Feed Dragon Whip to the cranium! This was followed up by a Liu Kang Handspring Tornado DDT for a near-fall! Stryker would fight back…preventing a Sunset Flip-fed Double Foot Stomp by rolling away and then turning it into a Schoolboy…Gotch-Lifted into a One-Shoulder Powerbomb Lungblower! The NYPD Kombatant was HUNGRY, and wanted to leave Arkansas with the winner's purse…but Liu Kang, with his own full plate, had a message to send…

…

…

…and when their desires clashed, it ALMOST ended in victory for Stryker, who flipped through Liu Kang's Shaolin Bomb, landing on his feet, breaking out of the Double Pumphandle into a Butterfly Hold…lifting Liu Kang and delivering a Colt .45 for a CLOSE near-fall! The crowd was thrilled by this adept counter from the officer…and ALSO impressed when a Liu Kang Hanging Dragon Suplex followed by a top-rope Moonstomp followed IMMEDIATELY by a Flawless Victory only achieved a near-fall for the Infinity Champion as Stryker kicked out! Liu Kang appeared taken aback himself…

…and started throwing kicks at Stryker's open chest…

…

…

…

…followed by an ATTEMPTED Roundhouse Kick to the head…that Stryker CAUGHT and countered into a Fisherman Buster…that Stryker HANGS ONTO…turning into a second Fisherman Buster delivered over his own knee! Later Stryker would deliver a Super Hip Toss to cut off a Liu Kang Swanton Bomb attempt for a near-fall; an Enfield from Kurtis Stryker earned a second near-fall later on. But when Stryker went for the Bang Bang, Liu Kang turned it into a Guillotine Choke and wrenched HEAVILY on Kurtis's neck…

…

…

…

…

…and Stryker tried to Backdrop Liu Kang over his head, but Liu Kang held on and front-flipped all the way into a DDT, spiking Stryker onto the mat! Stryker is on all fours…and Liu Kang hits the ropes and Springboard Phoenix Foot Stomps Stryker's head RIGHT into the canvas! Liu Kang covered Stryker…and SOMEHOW only received two! Liu Kang would hit a Uranage Slam…

…

…

…

…but took too much time on the Flawless Victory to follow, leading to Stryker getting to his feet as Liu Kang is flying…and CATCHING him over his shoulder! Stryker delivered an Oklahoma Gutbuster…followed by a Corner Oklahoma Slam…which was almost turned into the full Oklahoma Stampede…

…

…but Liu Kang escaped from behind, pushing Stryker away and backing into the corner. Stryker charged at him but Liu Kang sidestepped through the ropes to avoid the Avalanche and hitting a Rope-Aided Enzuigiri…then a Rope-Aided Gamengiri to back Stryker up…

…

…

…

…and a Springboard Roundhouse Kick for ANOTHER near-fall! Liu Kang was ON FIRE, even adding a Kombination for good measure as well…

…

…but the fire was momentarily squelched when a Running Hurricanrana was stopped…and Stryker pushed Liu Kang off of his shoulders, causing the Infinity Champion to land onto his feet and then get pulled into a Bang Bang! The Sit-Out Side Slam Spinebuster got 1…2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Liu Kang popped his shoulder up! Stryker is wondering how the hell he is going to be able to put his _MK_ friend away at this point, feeling himself spent, knowing Liu Kang is spent too…

…

…

…

…and Stryker goes for a second Colt .45…which he attempted TWICE here as Liu Kang kicked his way back onto his feet on the first try…

…

…

…but on the second…Liu Kang reversed it with a Yoshi-Tonic for a HARD near-fall! Stryker backward rolled…but not fast enough as Stryker was Double Foot Stomped into the back of his head again! Stryker lifted his head up and GLARED at Liu Kang…who ROUNDHOUSED Stryker upside the cranium! Liu Kang picked the limp Stryker up off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…and had his Shaolin Bomb COUNTERED into a Small Package by Stryker! The referee counted 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Liu Kang rolled his shoulders up…picked Stryker up and COMPLETED the Shaolin Bomb from the Orange Crush position…FINALLY achieving the three-count! The CCW Infinity Champion picked up the special victory over his _Mortal Kombat _brother…but the showcase from BOTH talents had the arena booming with applause. Liu Kang had won…but Stryker was far from an afterthought in defeat, which the Shaolin communicated to him after the match…

…or at least…TRIED to…

* * *

_Liu Kang extends his hand for Stryker, who is clutching his ribs, breathing heavily and spent…contemplating…_

…

…

…

…

…

…_and Stryker ACCEPTS the handshake!_

"_THERE we go," Jeremy Ellis clapped. "Flubbed it last week, got it THIS week."_

"_The Code of Honor exchanged between Kombatants, Liu Kang pulling a GREAT DEAL out of Stryker today and vice versa," Al Michaels stated, "and with Regal Rumble on the horizon, I would keep my eyes on both of these guys."_

"_Such is the way of our Infinity Champion," Jonathan nods._

_Stryker and Liu Kang look into each other's faces, exchanging appearances…the former hearing the crowd's applause and the latter pointing into Stryker's chest and saying, "Next time somebody tries to tell you garbage…do THAT…and see what they think…" Stryker slowly nods upon hearing this…_

…

…

…_but then the Kombatants are assailed by Don Flamenco and Moby Jones!_

"_HEYHEYHEY, HOLD ON NOW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Al exclaims. "THAT'S…MOBY JONES AND DON FLAMENCO!"_

"_WHAT THE KARKO?! WHAT?! …MOBY AND HIS AMIGO JUST STORMED THE RING JUST AS STRYKER AND LIU KANG WERE TRADING PLEASANTRIES!" Jeremy shouts._

"_Well, that's TWO people who couldn't care LESS about the match we've just seen!" Cris shouts._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Stryker and Liu Kang try fighting back, but the match they just had has them both exhausted, and the fresher Moby and Don are picking them apart! Moby takes Liu Kang down with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex…_

…_while Stryker, on his knees, is the recipient of a LOUD Shining Apprentice Enzuigiri by Don Flamenco!_

"_GOOD GOD, THAT KICK! OH MY GOD!" Jonathan exclaims. "AFTER A MATCH LIKE THE ONE THESE TWO JUST HAD, HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT THEM TO COMBAT THIS?!"_

"_YOU WOULD THINK MOBY WOULD LAY OFF AND SHOW SOME RESPECT, BUT THAT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT THE LIFE HE LEADS!" Jeremy yells._

"_NOR SHOULD IT BE!" Cris asserts. "Yeah, it was a great match, and hell, I enjoyed it too, but LIFE GOES ON! And Moby, the professed #1 Contender for the Infinity Championship, is here to explain WHERE that profession comes from in the form of showing Liu Kang what he's all about! And as for Stryker? …Well, he's just a guy in the way right now!"_

_Moby exits the ring…and reenters with a chair…_

"_Now with a CHAIR…!" Al winces._

…

…_and after WHACKING Stryker in the spine with said chair, Moby sneers…and wraps the chair around the head and neck of the NYPD Kombatant!_

"_First SWINGING it down onto Kurtis Stryker and now wrapping it around his head…?!" Jeremy says. "Ohhhh, I do NOT like this! Referee Scott van Buren should DO SOMETHING to STOP THIS!"_

_Moby stands the chair up onto its legs, Stryker kneeling while his face is on the seat, the top part of the chair directly atop his neck…_

…

…_and while Don Flamenco applies a Single-Leg Boston Crab to keep Stryker stabilized, Moby goes to the top rope!_

"_I don't think that the Englishman and Spaniard have intentions of allowing such a thing!" Cris says._

"_What are they doing to Stryker here?!" Al shouts._

"_I repeat, I DO NOT LIKE THIS…!" Jeremy cringes preemptively._

_Moby reaches the top…takes a good look at Stryker, making sure he cannot and will not move…_

"_And Liu Kang's down as well—he may not even realize what's even HAPPENING!" Jonathan says._

…

…

…

…

…

…_and Moby JUMPS…_

…

…

…

…_DELIVERING a Corkscrew 540 Leg Drop to the back of Stryker's neck into the chair!_

"_OHHHHHH! GOD, THE NECK OF KURTIS STRYKER GETTING STRICKEN WITH AN AMAZING GRACE LEG DROP!" Jonathan yells. "CHAIR-ASSISTED! CHAIR-AIDED! CHAIR-ABETTED! CHAIR-AUGMENTED!"_

"_THAT'S THE FLASHIEST WAY TO BREAK SOMEONE'S NECK I'VE EVER SEEN!" Cris shouts._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Stryker is barely conscious…his head STILL lodged in the chair…_

…

…

…

…_and Don Flamenco adds a pair of Hip Drops to Stryker's back before knocking Liu Kang back down with a Clothesline…_

…

…

…

…_permitting Moby to go back to the top rope a SECOND TIME…_

"_Oh no—he's not gonna do it AGAIN, is he? IS HE SERIOUSLY?!" Al inquires._

"_Moby, don't do this, man…!" Jeremy implores._

"_COME ON! THE MAN'S NOT MOVING! STRYKER IS—…!" Jonathan chokes on his shouts._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and conclude with a SECOND Amazing Grace Leg Drop into the chair to Stryker, this one BREAKING the furniture over Stryker's face and head!_

"_GAAAAAAAH YOU SON OF A…!" Jonathan growls. "NOW THE CHAIR'S BROKEN! NOW THE CHAIR'S SHATTERED!"_

"_SECOND TIME ON STRYKER! AND YEAH, THAT CAN BREAK A NECK! THE CHAIR IS BROKEN, BUT WHAT OF KURTIS STRYKER'S CONDITION RIGHT NOW?!" Al shouts. "SOMEONE'S GOTTA CHECK ON HIS STATE OF BEING!"_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Stryker is MOTIONLESS…and Moby tosses the broken chair pieces out of the ring…_

…_while Don Flamenco lets go of Stryker—and gets Roundhouse Kicked by Liu Kang!_

"_AND LIU KANG'S BACK UP!" Al gasps. "LIU KANG—I THINK OUT OF THE CORNER OF HIS EYE HE SAW STRYKER LAID OUT, AND NOW HE'S GOING AFTER THE MEN RESPONSIBLE!"_

"_With all that he has, but what does he have LEFT?!" Cris asks._

"_From the looks of these attacks, maybe quite a good bit!" Jeremy says._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Liu Kang goes after Moby, throwing countless strikes at him—punches, Chops, Palm Strikes and a Spinning Heel Kick! Liu Kang Irish Whips Moby into a corner, and meets him with a Step-Up Corner Shining Wizard! Liu Kang grabs Moby in the Side Headlock, thinking the other half of the Kombination…_

…

…

…

…_but the Running Bulldog is prevented as Moby pushes Liu Kang off of him…_

…_and right into a kick to the gut from GREAT TIGER!_

"_Shining Wizard; time for the Bulld—WAIT A MINUTE!" Jonathan shouts. "GREAT TIGER SLID IN!"_

"_GREAT TIGER?!" Jeremy exclaims._

"_THE MAN WHO BLEW SNOT IN LIU KANG'S HAND LAST WEEK AFTER THAT INFINITY TITLE THREE-WAY DANCE!" Al identifies._

_Great Tiger takes the doubled-over Infinity Champion, hooks the arms…_

…

…

…

…_and delivers the Great Tiger Driver!_

"_AND THE GREAT TIGER DRIVER STRIKES!" Al shouts._

"_FROM BOMBAY WITHOUT LOVE!" Cris quips. "THE BOMBAY BOXER JOINING THE FRAY!"_

"_BUT WHY?! AND WHERE DID HE EVEN COME FROM ANYHOW?!" Al shouts._

"_I'LL BET IT'S FOR THE SAME REASONS AS FLAMENCO! EVEN STILL, WHATEVER IT IS, WHAT MATTERS MORE IS, POOR LITTLE LIU KANG JUST GOT DROPPED ON HIS HEAD, HAHA!" Cris calls._

_Great Tiger scratches his own nose with a snarl as he looks down at the writhing Liu Kang…_

…

…_while Moby Jones, having a look at this, smirks…giving an "a-okay" hand gesture to the Bombay native._

"_And Moby's all the more WELCOME for it…" Jonathan shakes his head._

"_OF COURSE he is!" Cris chuckles. "Why wouldn't he be receptive? Why wouldn't he enjoy it?"_

"_The disgruntled Great Tiger once again taking out that AGGRESSION…in GRUESOME fashion," Al says._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Don Flamenco has Liu Kang in the Inquisition…_

…

…_while Moby takes a microphone and lays down to talk directly into Liu Kang's face. Liu Kang tries swiping at Jones, but the Briton bobs his head away at every slash try._

"_I don't think you fully understand just who and what you've dealing with, Mr. Kang…" Moby says, running a hand through his dreads. "So it is with YOUR best interest in comprehension…that I have taken it upon myself to SHOW YOU just what it is that I think of you…in the most GRAPHIC nature possible…"_

_Moby then grabs Liu Kang's hair…_

…

…

…_and points to the DisneyTron at the stage, telling the Kombatant to look up…_

…

…

…

…_and as he does, he sees a video starting to play…_

"_Oh, what on earth could THIS be now?" Jonathan asks._

_The scene appears to be a bar…in an undisclosed location…_

…

…_and inside of said bar, there is commotion abound, everybody running amuck, some ducking for cover…_

…

…

…_as a dark-skinned man is shown tossing bar stools down onto a more rotund male, said male appearing of Asian descent…_

…_and the dark-skinned man exclaims, "THIS IS THE MAN WHO TAUGHT A CHAMPION?! TAUGHT HIM WHAT, PRAY TELL – HOW TO BE A HOOLIGAN?! HOW TO TAKE UP THE MOST SPACE?!" And this comes out in a noticeably…BRITISH accent…_

"_Who the…?! Is that who it sounds like it is?" Jeremy blinks twice._

"_It looks like this was filmed in some kind of pub or a bar…" Al notes._

…_and the dark-skinned man adds, "…No wonder I have no respect for the bloke." Then he picks up a glass bottle…upon closer inspection, one filled with sake…_

…

…

…_and he SHATTERS the bottle over the back of the fatter man's head! Back live in the _Ozone_ ring, Liu Kang is squirming faster, trying to break out of the Inquisition, but stomps to the head from Great Tiger prevent that from happening…_

…

…

…_and back on the video, the dark-skinned man WITH DREADLOCKS picks up the obese individual…_

…

…

…

…

…_and MOBY JONES, in what is revealed to be a pre-taped video, shows the camera a battered and bruised BO' RAI CHO!_

"_OH MY…!" Jeremy holds his mouth. "Holy churros coated in cinnamon—that has to be pre-taped in some capacity because that right there is MOBY JONES, and the guy he's mugging is…"_

"_BO' RAI CHO! THAT MAN IS BO' RAI CHO, LIU KANG'S TEACHER!" Jonathan exclaims. "THAT MAN TRAINED LIU KANG! HE'S ALSO TRAINED WARRIORS SUCH AS KUNG LAO AND SHUJINKO OF _MORTAL KOMBAT _AS WELL!"_

_Liu Kang, recognizing his longtime unlikely mentor, grows even MORE anxious to break free and get his hands on the LIVE Moby Jones…but Moby, still out of reach, simply sneers and points back at the video…_

…

…

…

…_where Moby in the bar—gets BACK ELBOWED by Bo' Rai Cho! Moby, not seeing this coming, backs away from the Outworlder turned Earthrealmer…who throws a FLASK at Moby's face, further backing the snowboarder away! Moby holds his nose as he backpedals into a circular table…_

…

…_and Bo' Rai Cho, after stumbling a bit, SPED towards Moby Jones with a head of steam—and ran RIGHT into a Superkick!_

"_BO' RAI CHO FIGHTING BACK, MUCH TO MOBY'S SURPRI—OOOOOOH…DAMN!" Al winces. "THE SUPERKICK STOPS BO' RAI CHO RIGHT IN HIS OWN TRACKS!"_

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Jonathan exclaims._

"_DIDN'T YOU HEAR?! IT'S FOR MOBY TO EXPRESS TO LIU KANG EXACTLY HOW HE FEELS! SHOWING IS TELLING, GEMINI GENIUS!" Cris explains._

"_WELL, WHAT I'M BEING SHOWN RIGHT NOW ARE THE ACTIONS OF A DESPICABLE YOUNG MAN—LIU KANG'S GETTING TORN UP WATCHING THIS, KNOWING THAT HE CAN'T DO A THING!" Jonathan shouts._

_Moby, HEAVILY displeased with the sudden retaliation from the presumed-beaten Bo' Rai Cho, grabs the drunken warrior's even groggier body…_

…

…

…_and ROARS as he hurls Bo' Rai Cho ONTO the bar, SLIDING him across it and knocking over a line of glasses and shattering them along the way! Moby then beats away on Bo' Rai Cho's back, pummeling him over and over with vicious forearms, and giving DEATH GLARES to anybody who tried to break this up! The _SSX_ Englishman is MANIC…_

…

…_and he climbs onto the bar itself, standing on it…and seeing the still-spinning ceiling fan just a few inches by his head. Moby, upon noting this, picks Bo' Rai Cho up from the bar top, standing him up there…_

…

…

…

…

…_and chucking him headfirst into the spinning ceiling fan, the blade NAILING Bo' Rai Cho in the eye!_

"_OH HOEGAARDEN AND AMSTEL, THAT CAN TAKE YOUR EYE OUT! THAT CAN TAKE OUR YOUR RETAINAS, YOUR DAMN RETINAE AND CORNEAS!" Jeremy yelps._

_Moby stands over the fallen Bo' Rai Cho on the bar…_

…

…_and the snowboarder says, "Inebriated bastards like you get classified as INEPT, not ADEPT… How YOU became the man behind Liu Kang of all things is something for the encyclopedias…but since you like drinking so much…I'm generous. I'll make this last one on the house for ya… LAST CALL…"_

…

_Moby then unfastens the buckle to his jeans…and after WHIPPING Bo' Rai Cho thrice with his own belt, he tosses it away…_

"_NOW what? Oh…" Jonathan's eyes widen. "…Oh my G—…"_

"_Oooooh heaven…" Cris blinks._

…

…

…_and a few seconds later, the cameras BLUR OUT right around Moby's lower body…_

…

…

…

…

…_as there is a TINKLING heard as fluids are being dropped onto the bar AND onto Bo' Rai Cho…and what is visible onscreen makes it CLEAR what Moby Jones is doing!_

"_DON'T TELL ME—…! DO NOT TELL ME THAT THAT MAN IS DOING WHAT I THINK HE'S DOING RIGHT NOW!" Jonathan yells. "MOBY JONES IS DISGUSTING! HE IS TAKING A G**DAMN LEAK ON LIU KANG'S TEACHER!"_

"_OH, THIS IS PURELY HEINOUS TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL, EVERYBODY!" Al exclaims._

"_Hey, Bo' Rai Cho's always been a heavy drinker!" Cris smirks._

"_SOMEONE SHOULD PISS DOWN _YOUR_ THROAT, COLLINSWORTH—SEE HOW THIS IS FEELING! THIS IS WRONG!" Jeremy affirms. "AND IT'S DRIVING LIU KANG ABSOLUTELY NUTS TO SEE!"_

_With all respect to Marvel, Liu Kang is almost a literal HUMAN TORCH on the canvas as he watches Bo' Rai Cho getting URINATED ON by the SSX Englishman! Moby inside the ring shows his teeth in a half-grinning half-seething face…_

…_while Moby in the video is hollering, "Yeah, THERE'S a drink for ya! THERE'S a nice drink, you fat sack of sh*te!" while continuing to drench the man underneath him!_

"_WHAT MUST LIU KANG BE THINKING, KNOWING THAT MOBY DID THIS TO HIS MENTOR?!" Jeremy shouts. "EVEN IF HE WANTED TO, HE CAN'T FIGHT BACK LIKE THIS!"_

"_MOBY JONES ORCHESTRATING THIS PREMEDITATED ORDEAL AND GETTING PRECISELY THE PREFERRED OUTCOME1" Al shouts._

_Eventually, with the bar and Bo' Rai Cho a yellow mess…Moby Jones dismounts from the bar, backflipping to his feet to the floor, glaring at the man he assaulted before looking around at the scattered patrons in the establishment and calmly saying, "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He smiles, as he exits the bar on this note, some concerned bar-goers now free to check on Bo' Rai Cho's state. This concludes the video…_

…

…_and brings us back to the ring, where Liu Kang is MADDER THAN EVER and shooting RAYS OF DOOM from his eyes with a look at Moby. The snowboarder, amidst boos, says to the Shaolin, "I can see that you're…a little bit furious with what you just saw…"_

_Liu Kang has his teeth gritted as he shouts at the SSX character…_

…_who says, "Well, Mr. Liu Kang, you can think of it this way… It's far, FAR more favorable to be pissed OFF than pissed ON."_

_And that causes Liu Kang to JACK THE JAW of Moby Jones with a fist, managing to DRILL the snowboarder from his grounded spot! _

"_HAHAHAHAHA! OH, NOW THAT'S A GOOD ONE—YIPE!" Cris gasps._

"_OH, THAT IS JUST THE ABSOLUTE LOWEST OF LOW!" Jeremy exclaims._

"_LIU KANG ABLE TO PUT A FIST TO MOBY'S FACE, AND THAT'S ONE-HUNDREDTH OF WHAT THAT SNOWBOARDER'S GOT COMING TO HIM—GREAT TIGER AND DON FLAMENCO ARE LAUGHING THIS UP THEMSELVES!" Jonathan exclaims._

_Moby rolls away in pain while Liu Kang tries to fight through HIS pain to get up and get a head start on REVENGE…_

…

…_but Don Flamenco, letting go of the Inquisition voluntarily, starts stomping on the CCW Infinity Champion's back with boot after boot after boot…_

…_and Great Tiger jumps in and applies a Great Tiger Claw (Mandible Claw) onto Liu Kang! The already-grounded Kombatant can barely fight back at this point, his limbs betraying him after the lengthy stay in the Inquisition…_

"…_But it'll only BE that one-hundredth that Liu Kang will be physically able to gain because between the length of time in the Inquisition and now the Great Tiger Claw, Liu Kang is being PICKED APART by this Eurasian legion before us!" Al says._

…

…_and eventually, the fight gets sapped out of Liu Kang's body as he drifts off into his own unconsciousness. Great Tiger lets go of Liu Kang…_

…

…_while Moby, nursing his jaw, frowns at the faded Champion. After getting cold-cocked like that, some of his swagger felt dented…but he wasn't going to wait to take it back…_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Moby picks up Liu Kang…Standing Headscissors…_

…

…

…_holds him upside-down…steps over the arms…_

"_And Moby Jones…almost internally MIFFED that he let Liu Kang even get a SWIPE at him…!" Al says._

"_Got to correct that! Got to rectify that!" Cris asserts._

"_FOR WHAT PURPOSE – THE EGO?! ENOUGH ALREADY! ENOOOOOUGH!" Jonathan screams._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and executes a BACKFLIPPING Belly-to-Back Inverted Mat Slam!_

"_**NOT**__ ENOUGH!" Cris sneers. "DID YOU SEE THAT?! WHAT A WAY TO PLANT HIM! WHAT A WAY TO PLANT THE INFINITY CHAMPION! A BACKFLIPPING STYLES CLASH! ALLEN JONES, EAT YOUR FREAKING HEART OUT! YOU'VE JUST BEEN OUTDONE BY THE BRIXTON BREAKER!"_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Liu Kang is DOWN AND OUT…and the en masse HISSING and BOOING crowd gets the perfect view…of Moby Jones standing over Liu Kang with the CCW Infinity Championship in his hand, held high above his head._

"_Flamenco and Tiger standing by, but this is ALL ABOUT MOBY…asserting himself, as is his wont, but THIS…this was…unbelievable…" Al shakes his head._

"_APPALLING…" Jonathan scowls._

"_No…ASTOUNDING…" Cris retorts. "And CATEGORICAL too… You can't tell me Liu Kang's going to forget about this…"_

"_Well, you're right about that – he sure won't…he sure won't…" Jeremy sighs disgustedly as the crowd boos and Moby Jones puts his shades back on as he stands above the Shaolin in his pose._

* * *

Shortly following that display, it was made official: Moby Jones would challenge Liu Kang for the CCW Infinity Championship at _Regal Rumble _in Philadelphia. The _SSX _Englishman's message was sent, and his voice was heard through speech as well as deeds…

…and the next week, Moby stood by EVERYTHING that he did, showing zero forms of respect, regret or even fear for revenge. In fact, when asked by interview Maria Menounos about it (with a scoff), Moby chortled and said that instead of spending all week fretting over whatever Liu Kang may have in store for retribution (if anything), the Englishman took some time to revisit Chamonix and do some boarding down the mountains there; he even showed off all of his precious snowboards to the reporter—one themed after the Flag of England with St. George's Cross, one themed after Great Britain's flag the Union Jack, one with a flame design, one with Mega Man's face…

…Actually, he didn't have one with Mega Man's face; however, Mega Man's face was in HIS in the middle of his snowboard expo. The 16-Bit Superstar was none too impressed with Moby's actions the week before with his acquaintances, and the Hall of Famer felt that the SSXer needed some respect beaten into him before he could even THINK of holding a Championship that Mega Man himself brought into CCW. Liu Kang took that Championship to heart, and so did Rockman as Moby learned…but the snowboarding sensation sneered at the Hall of Famer, saying he gave zero iotas over who Mega Man WANTED to be the Infinity Champion, or about Mega Man's opinion of him in general. Moby had his own agenda, his own goals…and he was taking them no matter how many people he pissed off along the way. Don Flamenco chortled at this, while Great Tiger cracked his knuckles behind Moby. Mega Man was no stranger to either man, especially Flamenco…and of either individual he was not quite fond.

"Fine," Mega Man said, stating that Moby had every prerogative to make his own fate…as long as he was willing to accept it. "I don't know what Liu Kang's got in store for you…but I know what I have in store for you. I know what I have in store for ALL THREE of you… How about a Six-Man Tag TONIGHT on _Ozone 44_…against my Super Smash Club? The three of you versus me and my two pet projects who are looking to make their names the RIGHT way. And if you want to make your statement STICK…you'll see us there." Moby called Mega Man's challenge cute, and accepted…

…but as Mega Man told the Englishman, Moby was going to have to be willing to accept his fate…and that extended to Flamenco and Tiger too…

* * *

_Moby has Mega Man in a Standing Headscissors…_

…_Double Pumphandle…thinking Union Jack…_

"_Moby about to put away the Fiction Wrestling Hall of Famer…!" Cris proclaims._

…

…

…

…_but he pauses when he sees the DisneyTron…_

"_Wait, what's that?" Jeremy blinks._

"_What's WHAT?" Cris narrows his eyes._

"_THAT, up on the screen! Look!" Al points._

…

…_and Liu Kang, the Infinity Champion, standing inside Moby's locker room!_

"_OH MY LORD, IT'S LIU KANG!" Jonathan exclaims. "THE CCW INFINITY CHAMPION IS INSIDE THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER'S LOCKER ROOM!"_

_Moby turns his attention to the big screen, shouting, "What the bollocks? Didn't we bloody assault you? How did you get in there?!"_

"_I'M ASKING THE SAME QUESTION! THAT'S BREAKING AND ENTERING!" Cris hollers. "THAT'S A CRIMINAL OFFENSE IN THIS COUNTRY AND I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S ONE IN CHINA TOO!"_

_The door to Moby's locker room is BROKEN DOWN…_

…

…_and Liu Kang…breathing heavily…is standing in front of Moby's wall of collected snowboards!_

"_AND LOOK AT WHERE HIS EYES ARE DIRECTED AT!" Jonathan shouts._

"_OH NO…! NO!" Cris gasps._

"_RIGHT WHERE MOBY LEFT HIS SNOWBOARDS!" Jeremy yells._

"_Liu Kang, DO NOT DO what I think you're about to do…" Cris half-demands and half-pleads._

_Moby's eyes widen as he realizes this…_

…

…

…_and his heart leaps into his throat when he sees Liu Kang's fist start to GO AFLAME…the Shaolin standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE BOARDS!_

"_OHHH MY—NONONONO! NO! I SAID DO _NOT_ DO IT! DON'T, NOT DO! DOOON'T!" Cris shakes his head frantically._

"_Liu Kang had to watch his teacher get assaulted and urinated on in a bar last week in the middle of an attack from Moby Jones and his allies, and that Fist of Flame and that face of fury spell VENGEANCE!" Jonathan shouts._

_Moby lets go of Mega Man and goes to the ropes, shaking his head, "NO! NO! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, WANKER! THOSE ARE MINE! THAT LOCKER ROOM IS MINE—I SWEAR TO GOD! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD!"_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Great Tiger, having tagged in, is the legal man now…Moby Jones having fled the match to CHASE Liu Kang out of his locker room and away from his snowboards—snowboards of a HIGH VALUE to the Englishman…_

_And Great Tiger, as Moby was leaving, assured the Brit that he and Flamenco would seal the deal for the Eurasian trio…_

…

…

…_but that gets derailed when Great Tiger gets turned around and SEGA STUNNED by Mega Man!_

"_Tiger and Flamenco remaining to clinch this for Moby's side—BUT THERE'S A STUNNER!" Al exclaims. "SEGA Stunner by Mega Man!"_

"_THAT'S not what the doctor ordered!" Cris shouts._

_With Tiger dazed, Mega Man lunges to tag out to Captain Falcon, who in turn tags out to Little Mac as BOTH enter the ring…_

"_It's three-on-two in here, and the Super Smashers look primed to take advantage—Great Tiger's dazed, two tags…!" Jeremy says._

…

…

…

…

…_and Captain Falcon exclaims, "FALCON…_

"…

"…

"…_PUNCH!" And the very move CONNECTS to the jaw of Tiger! The boxer stumbles on his feet still…_

…

…

…_until he is BLASTED by a Star Punch—Jumping Corkscrew Uppercut—by Little Mac!_

"_BOOM! FALCON PUNCH LANDS! …AND SO DOES THE STAR PUNCH! DOUBLE PUNCH! SUPER SMASHED BY LITTLE MAC AND FALCON!" Jonathan exclaims._

_Little Mac covers Great Tiger, Mega Man kneeling in the corner counting along while Captain Falcon holds Don Flamenco at the apron with a Front Chancery! The referee counts 1…_

"_SET IT…"_

_2…_

"…_AND…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…_3!_

"…_FORGET IT!" Jeremy exclaims._

"_VICTORY FOR MEGA MAN'S TEAM! THE SUPER SMASH CLUB WINS!" Al shouts._

"_Here are your winners, Little Mac, Captain Falcon and Mega Man, The Super Smash Club!" Blader DJ announces to the cheering audience._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Backstage, Moby Jones is FURIOUSLY darting through backstage…_

…

…

…

…_and he reaches his locker room, snarling, "BY MY HAND, I'LL QUARTER YOUR ARSE RIGHT N—…?!"_

_Moby's expression goes from pained anger…to CONFUSION…and bemusement…_

…

…_as he notices that all of his snowboards…are PERFECTLY UNTOUCHED…_

…

…

…_and Liu Kang…is nowhere to be seen…_

"_What in the world?" Al raises an eyebrow. "There's…no sign of Liu Kang in there…"_

"…_And other than the busted door, you'd never have thought he was in there in the first place…" Jonathan adds._

"_What's that Chinaman UP TO?" Cris wonders._

_Moby looks around…checks his boards…surveys the entire matter…and is just as perplexed as others, including the audience…_

"_Moby's initial frustration is welding with CONFUSION…for 'confrustration'…" Jeremy quips with a laugh._

"…_That was just horrendous," Cris deadpans._

"_You know you loved it," Jeremy sticks his tongue out._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Meanwhile, Don Flamenco and Great Tiger are back in the ring to regroup themselves, the Super Smash Club having departed the premises…_

…

…

_("Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter and William Kyle White plays)_

"_So if Liu Kang's not in Moby's locke—…oh boy…" Cris's eyes widen._

"_I think we may have FOUND HIM!" Jeremy sing-songs._

"_And I think Flamenco and Tiger might not WANT to find him!" Jonathan says._

_The two Punch-Out! fighters scan the _Ozone_ Lair ramp and stage for the Infinity Champion…_

…

…

…

…_and the crowd POPS loudly…_

…

…

…

…_as they see Liu Kang is RIGHT BEHIND the WVBA Major Circuit competitors, almost breathing right down their necks!_

"_SONOFASONOFASONOFA—GUYS, BEHIND YOU!" Cris exclaims. _

"_LIU KANG COMING OUT FROM THE EMERGENCY EXIT IN THE STANDS!" Al identifies._

"_ANGRY MORTAL KOMBAT CHAMPION RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Cris yells in warning._

"_Ohhhh, from the look on THAT face, I don't know if you can call it just ANGER; that may be an UNDERSTATEMENT…!" Jeremy says._

_Liu Kang remains standing behind Tiger and Flamenco…_

…

…

…_until the latter is compelled to suddenly turn around and get his legs SWEPT underneath him by the Shaolin, then getting his face DOUBLE FOOT STOMPED in by Liu Kang! Great Tiger, hearing Don hit the mat, turns around and, next thing he knows, he's in a fistfight with the Infinity Champion himself!_

"_AND LET THE RETALIATION COMMENCE!" Jonathan exclaims. "DON DOWN, AND NOW LIU KANG TRADING PUNCHES WITH A REALIZING GREAT TIGER!"_

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Liu Kang ROUNDHOUSE Kicks Great Tiger's hand away to block a Great Tiger Claw and performs a second Spinning Leg Sweep, this one bringing Tiger down and putting Tiger onto his knees…_

…

…_and so he starts riddling his chest with Shoot Kicks, one after another after another!_

"_MOBY'S IN THE BACK AND HIS SNOWBOARDS ARE SAFE, BUT HIS BUDDIES IN THE RING MOST CERTAINLY ARE NOT!" Al shouts._

"_YOU CAN GET A SUNKEN CHEST FROM THIS MANY KICKS—GAAAAH!" Cris grimaces._

_*Fast-Forward*_

"_HOW MANY IS HE GONNA THROW?!" Cris inquires._

_Sweat flies off of Tiger's body as kick after kick after kick after kick after kick after KICK after KICK after KICK after KICK after KICK after KICK after KICK after KICK after KICK after KICK AFTER KICK AFTER KICK AFTER KICK AFTER KICK AFTER KICK AFRER KICK AFTER KICK AFTER KICK LANDS FLUSH! _

"_AS MANY AS HE NEEDS! AS MANY AS HE WANTS!" Jeremy shouts._

_After possibly SIXTY KICKS inside of a minute, Liu Kang lets out a FURIOUS YELL and ROUNDHOUSES Tiger in the skull, and Tiger falls HARD!_

"_AND WHEN YOU GO FOR THE HEAD, ALL YOU NEED IS ONE! ALL YOU NEED IS ONE!" Jonathan hollers._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Liu Kang places both Flamenco and Great Tiger in corners…_

…_runs up one, NAILS Flamenco with a Shining Wizard…_

…

…_runs up the opposite one with Don in a Side Headlock, gives Tiger a High Knee…_

…

…_puts Tiger in a Side Headlock…and performs a Running Double Bulldog!_

"_CAN'T DECIDE WHO TO GIVE A KOMBINATION TO? NO PROBLEM – GIVE IT TO 'EM BOTH, LIU KANG SAYS!" Jeremy shouts._

"_LIU KANG IS A WALKING LETHAL WEAPON RIGHT NOW!" Cris exclaims. "TIGER, FLAMENCO, JUST RUN FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!"_

"_AND WHERE'S MOBY?! IS HE GONNA HELP THESE TWO OUT?! THEY SURE HELPED HIM BIG TIME A WEEK AGO—FLAMENCO'S BEEN HELPING FOR LONGER!" Al mentions. _

"_I don't think Moby wants ANY of this right now! If he's got his personal television tuned, he is getting a firsthand look at WHAT HE'S SET OFF in our Infinity Champion!" Jonathan shouts._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_The beating finds its way out of the ring…with Liu Kang DRILLING Great Tiger with a Death Valley Driver onto the floor!_

"_DVD! DEATH VALLEY DRIVER, AND HE MAY BE OUT TO BRING A DEATH ABOUT UP IN THIS PLACE!" Jeremy exclaims._

"_ONTO THE OUTSIDE!" Al yells._

_Liu Kang pulls Great Tiger up…_

"_LIU KANG, SHOW SOME COMPASSION, DAMN IT!" Cris pleads._

…

…

…_and runs him into a VICIOUS Head Slam into the steel ring post, drawing blood from his nose!_

"_A CRY ON DEAF EARS, MR. COLLINSWORTH!" Al says._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Liu Kang breathes even heavier, the CCW Infinity Champion as intense as he had ever been…the crowd chanting, "LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG!"_

…

…

…

…

…_and Liu Kang DUCKS a Running Enzuigiri attempt from Don Flamenco! Don falls onto his face onto the ground…_

"_WHOA! Flamenco tried to score a kick of his own…!" Al says._

…_and Liu Kang grabs him from behind as he is prone…and performs a Deadlift Dragon Suplex at ringside!_

"_But it's VERY HARD to catch even an IMPASSIONED Liu Kang off-guard, as the Spaniard just learned the hardest way!" Al states._

"_Deadlift DRAGON Suplex—that's creative as well as agonizing! Especially if you're taking one OUT OF THE RING…!" Jeremy winces._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Liu Kang Head Slams Tiger onto Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table before pushing him onto said announce desk. Liu Kang climbs onto the table himself…_

…

…_and he goes for a Shaolin Bomb to Tiger from atop the table…_

"_Jon, Jer, I think you two had better get away, because there's a ticking time bomb right where you're standing!" Al advises._

"_The table or Liu Kang?" Jeremy asks as he scatters from behind his desk, Jonathan doing the same._

"…_Both!" Al answers._

…

…

…

…_but the bloodied Great Tiger somehow blocks it, fights free of the Elevated Front Facelock to his feet, and stomps on Liu Kang's foot! Then Great Tiger bends Liu Kang over, hooks the arms…_

"_OHOHOH—OR MAYBE JUST THE TABLE! GREAT TIGER COUNTERED!" Cris jumps._

"_OH DEAR!" Al gasps._

…

…

…

…

…_and has his Great Tiger Driver countered by a Back Body Drop! Great Tiger holds on for the Sunset Flip—but Liu Kang LEAPS and DOUBLE FOOT STOMPS Great Tiger's chest on the table, nearly caving it in!_

"_OH DEAR, GREAT TIGER DRIVER—NOT HAPPENING! AND LIU KANG COULD HAVE MADE GREAT TIGER REGRET THE TRY AT ALL WITH A STOMP LIKE THAT TO BOOT!" Al calls._

"'_STOMP to BOOT', heheheh…" Jeremy snickers._

"_You are TERRIBLE…" Cris groans. "I blame YOU for indulging it, Al."_

"_That was completely unintentional out of me, Cris!" Al insists._

"_Mm-hmm, sure…" Cris rolls his eyes._

_*Fast-Forward*_

_Don Flamenco charges at Liu Kang as he's getting up…_

…_but Liu Kang catches Flamenco and Uranage Slams him onto Great Tiger onto the table!_

"_Great Tiger laying atop the Ellis Twins' announce table—OH GEEZ, DON IS GONNA JOIN HIM!" Al gasps again. "Liu Kang piling them atop one another! Uranage!"_

_With Flamenco and Tiger laid on the table…Liu Kang shoots a look at the ring apron…the ropes…_

…

…

…

…

…_and positions himself on the apron, facing the stage and the ramp. The crowd is getting VERY LOUD as they notice Liu Kang's motions and intentions, the Infinity Champion glaring ahead as though burning a hole through the Moby Jones visage mentally before him._

…

_Liu Kang looks back…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Double Jump Springboards into a Springboard Flawless Victory onto the Punch-Out! Major Circuit boxers through the table!**_

"_**GAAANGWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**__" Jeremy exclaims. "__**BYE-BYE TABLE, AND PERHAPS BYE-BYE RIBS OF FLAMENCO AND GREAT TIGER!**__"_

"_**FLAWLESS VICTORY BY LIU KANG, SPRINGBOARD-STYLE! FROM APRON THROUGH THE TABLE! FROM APRON THROUGH THE FREAKING TABLE!**__" Al shouts._

"_**THE MEN WHO HELPED MOBY ASSAULT LIU KANG, THE MEN WHO TIED HIM UP AS HE SAW HIS TEACHER GET PISSED ON…THOSE MEN HAVE BEEN SERVED WITH A HIGH-CALIBER HELPING OF VENGEANCE AS ONLY A MAN LIKE LIU KANG CAN PROVIDE!**__" Jonathan shouts. "__**AND THAT WASN'T ABOUT RESPECT! THAT'S NOT ABOUT ANY BUSHIDO OR WARRIOR CODE! THAT'S ABOUT CONSEQUENCES, AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ANGER A WORLD-CLASS SHAOLIN MONK!**__"_

_Liu Kang pants as he gets from a kneeling position over Great Tiger and Don Flamenco's bodies…and raises his CCW Infinity Championship high with a look of angry determination and force…_

…_a look that is returned with a steely gaze by the British snowboarder onstage, who is either none too fazed…or doing a PHENOMENAL job of masking what may be his concerns backstage as he observes it all on television from his locker room. "Exploding Helmets" plays in the arena to cheers, and Liu Kang keeps his Championship raised._

* * *

With Don Flamenco and Great Tiger laid to waste by the Infinity Champion Liu Kang, the message was clear: if Moby Jones was going to play his Infinity Title bid this way, Liu Kang wasn't going to be stepped on or over. He was going to give it RIGHT BACK. Liu Kang didn't need to touch Moby's snowboarding gear; he had his own way of getting his point across…one that he only needed his bare hands and feet to pull off. The _MK _Kharacter after the onslaught would scold Moby, as well as Flamenco and Tiger, not just for their actions…but for their INaction…their failure to make sure when they put Liu Kang down after that showing, they didn't let him rise again. Because despite his morals, despite the way he presented himself as a competitor…Liu Kang was STILL a Mortal Kombatant. That was something Moby ought to remember…

…but Moby Jones had his own…unique response. The _SSX _character opened _Ozone 45_, the final _Ozone _broadcast prior to _Regal Rumble_ that coming Sunday. Moby, who was noticeably wearing a "Here Comes the Payne" t-shirt this evening—along with black slacks and black dress shoes, came to the ring with two chairs…and set them up inside the ring, which also consisted of a table…covered with a tablecloth and topped with a tea pot and cups. It was decorated for teatime…because Moby Jones said that while the _Regal Rumble _was the night for himself and Liu Kang to grapple against each another (they both had matches already for _Ozone 45_), THIS night was the night for Moby to get everything he hadn't yet gotten out of his system out of it before Sunday. There were unfinished things to get off of his chest…and he figured to make it all go down easier, he'd say it all over a cup of tea right to Liu Kang's face. He even brought two cups, so they could BOTH have a cup…although Liu Kang likely would need it more than he himself would, Moby claimed. Moby extended the invitation for Liu Kang to join him in the ring…

…

…

…and Liu Kang obliged, walking into the _Ozone _Lair with the Infinity Championship around his arm. The Shaolin Monk wasn't exactly onboard 100% with the teatime, however, as he felt more inclined to simply kick Moby's teeth down his throat. Liu Kang wanted at least TWO good reasons why he shouldn't just follow through on his own personal instincts…and Moby said, "Number one, I know you like tea almost as much as I do…and this is some DAMN GOOD tea right here and it would really turn me sour if it went to waste—I made the pot for TWO PEOPLE, you know…and number two…don't you want to get the full scope and reason behind what I've been doing these past few weeks? Don't you want me to explain all so you know EXACTLY what you're up against this Sunday? I believe you would, Champ, as it would benefit all of the scouting you must be doing on me…and I'm not afraid to give you that information; in fact, in my book, you and everybody else NEEDS to hear it. So how about THAT for your two reasons?"

Liu Kang took this in…and decided to have at it, getting in the ring to join Moby. Moby tried to ask how Liu Kang takes his tea—with sugar, honey, milk, etc.… Liu Kang said he would pour the tea for himself as he took a seat. But what appeared a peaceful setting…didn't remain so for long…

* * *

_**CCW Ozone 45 **_**– Moby Jones and Liu Kang Talk over Tea**

Moby takes a sip, leaning back in his chair, and says, "I remember vividly the night you, Mr. Kang, became CCW Infinity Champion in Los Angeles, California… Of course, the night sticks in my mind less because of THAT and more because of what happened to ME that evening, but that's neither here nor there, is it? No, what's relevant here is the path of that Infinity Championship you relish so much, that Championship prize you carry around and tote as part of this budding 'legacy' you have. But according to you, it's not about JUST your legacy, is it? It's about the CHAMPIONSHIP'S legacy; it's about…the _MORTAL KOMBAT_ legacy…heheheheheh…" Moby wipes his mouth as he laughs…

…and Liu Kang raises an eyebrow at this sudden chuckling fit…but the Englishman recomposes himself and says, "I'm laughing for a reason; I'll get to that. But anyway, you walk around so aware of your own actions—almost to the point to excess scrutiny—as the Infinity Champion because of your concern over how every single thing you do reflects upon YOUR status, the CHAMPIONSHIP'S status, and your LINEAGE'S status. That's all nearest and dearest to you. Let me ask you a question: how can someone be so incredibly aware…yet so EGREGIOUSLY oblivious simultaneously?"

Liu Kang tilts his head in mid-sip, not exactly following what Moby is saying just yet…but the Englishman intends to elaborate.

"You don't know what I'm talking about; you're PERPLEXED…" Moby notices. "Well, let's run the gamut on this, shall we? Let's talk about that Infinity Championship reign of yours." Moby starts listing names on his fingers, "Mega Man, Aran Ryan, Don Flamenco, Brad Carbunkle, Kai Hiwatari, Kurtis Stryker, Great Tiger—at some point apiece, you've bested ALL of those men…and in the process built this professed legacy, right? You're building the Championship up, but more than that you're building YOURSELF up…at the expense of breaking those other wrestlers down. Those men—you think THEY didn't have any intentions of their own with that Infinity Championship? You think that THEY didn't want to build something for themselves? They DID…and you did what YOU had to do to keep YOUR reign intact and preserve YOUR image one aerial assault or devastating kick at a time." Moby takes another sip of tea to pause…before resuming, "But I'm not on your case about that. I'm not taking umbrage to that because I know more than anyone…that there is but ONE winner in those cases and one or more losers depending on the participant count of the match. I GET THAT…" Moby's expression turns to a small frown, "…but you DON'T. Because YOU do your work…and you honestly believe that the SHAKING OF HANDS…the BOWING before a fallen foe…offers solace to the people you've knocked off. You place such an ABSURD value of worth to your own 'respect', hahaha…that to you, that's enough to make everything okay." This time, Moby's laugh is less out of amusement and more out of pejoration. "It's enough to make up for the fact that you kept a guy from breaking a ceiling. It's enough to make up for the fact that you RUTHLESSLY turned back veterans looking to regain exposure in the business. It's enough to make up for the fact that a man you call a colleague is that much more of an AFTERTHOUGHT against you—"

"STOP RIGHT THERE," Liu Kang cuts the Briton off to cheers from the crowd. Liu Kang, putting his cup down, glares at Jones and says, "…I'll play along with this for a while. Before ANYTHING ELSE…you expect me to believe that you actually CARE about any of those people? That any of their goals CONCERN you? You expect me to buy that out of you of all people? Because with the way you have carried yourself around here…you are a FOOL if you think I would buy such a thing."

Moby…just smirks as he stirs up his tea in his cup. "No, no…you're absolutely correct," he admits. "I DON'T care that you as Infinity Champion means one more person has to scratch for bookings in this company again like scratching a lottery ticket and hoping for loose change at best. I don't care that you as Infinity Champion is one less notch a man like Tyson Granger gets to add to his Fiction Wrestling Belt as he tries to keep up with the times. And I CERTAINLY don't give any amount of craps that you as Infinity Champion keeps your 'pal' Kurtis at the lowest end of the totem pole of the Mortal Kombatant—haha—…Fiction Wrestlers in major promotions."

Once again, Liu Kang notices the chuckle and, tea consumption notwithstanding, he's starting to get more vexed with it as he eyes the snowboarder…

…who continues, "I'm not fighting for THEM, so I don't care about ANY OF THAT. All I care about in this position is ME. All I care about are MY goals, MY aspirations, MY accomplishments…things that will actually GET to see the light of day." Moby's tone takes a dip here as more enrooted…passion comes out. "The critical difference between me and those other people is, I'm not willing to let you pull your pants down and make a deposit onto MY plans with your flimsy handshakes and genuflections. Because if I shake your hand, Mr. Kang…what the bloody hell does that do for me? How does that further MY career any? For YOU, it makes you look like a class act to these simpletons who fancy you."

Moby haphazardly waves a hand at the crowd as he calls them simpletons, earning boos before he takes on a mocking voice: "Ooh, you're being the bigger man; you're so virtuous—don't give me that crap," his voice normalizes. "Don't give me that crap. Had you tried any of that with me during any of those defenses, had our paths crossed sooner than this naturally, know this: I wouldn't have spat on your hand or walked away; I would have WHIPPED YOU INTO CREAM with my fists and my feet and you would have been left physically unable to bow again, because THAT, Mr. Kang, is entitled DISrespect."

As the crowd responds to these rather caustic words, Liu Kang has a look at his Infinity Championship over his shoulder…sips his tea…

…

…and turns to Moby again, saying, "To me it sounds like you are talking from a place of bitterness—"

"NONONO, SHUT YOUR G**DAMN MOUTH! SHUT YOUR G**DAMN MOUTH AND LISTEN, because I've got MORE where that came from—oh, I've got PLENTY more; trust me…" Moby cuts Liu Kang RIGHT OFF to a gasp from the audience, the Infinity Champion also being taken by surprise by the outburst. Liu Kang is visibly peeved…but as advertised, he wanted to hear what was on Moby's mind, to get inside and figure out what his impetus was…so he permits Moby to keep talking…

"Where I come from—Brixton, England—you had two choices and two choices only: you either ruffle feathers to get where you have to, or you fade away and perish," Moby says. "You either be a winner and EAT…or be a loser and get eaten. There WAS no middle ground—no gray area, no ambivalent place in-between; it was ONE WAY OR ANOTHER…and that's how I've ALWAYS grown up. You either SUCCEED or you FAIL—there is no such thing as a consolation prize when you're playing footy with rocks on Britain's darkest alleys. You LEARN TO LIVE…or you figure it all out when you DIE. I've taken that mentality to SSX…and I've taken it to CCW. I don't piss around. I don't play games. I don't PRETEND as though anyone can beat me; I TELL IT LIKE IT IS – I AM what I always is, and whether it's the slopes or the squared circle I don't get outclassed by ANYONE…especially not you, moppet. You've been Infinity Champion for 124 days…yeah…that's noteworthy."

Moby sips his tea…

"You were High Flyer of the Year and put on a Tertiary Title Match of the Year as well—laudable enough…" Moby sips his tea again…this time gulping down more of it…

…

"You were on the 2014 PWI 50 at #39—cool…" Moby drinks even MORE tea in one swallow here…as though each part of this rundown is making his muscles work and move that much more…out of passion…out of…other emotions… "…very cool."

…

…

"You even were the UNEQUIVOCAL VICTOR in a poll to determine a contender for the NWA World's Heavyweight Championship…" Moby takes the cup of tea…

…

…

…and CHUGS the rest of it down, all in one massive gulp. Moby puts the cup down…pausing to let the tea travel down to his stomach…

…

…

…

"…Nice. That's a smashing opportunity there. _…And I can't wait to watch you lose._"

Moby's barb of a wish is met with heavy boos in the WVU Coliseum…and an affronted look on the face of the Infinity Champ Liu Kang. Liu Kang doesn't say a word yet…merely letting Moby Jones go on…

…

…and Moby says, "And more than that, I can't wait for the entire world to come to the realization that when it comes to in-ring performers in this promotion, I'M on top of the marketplace here…but then again, they should have already known that a long time ago. And maybe they WOULD HAVE had it not been for…well, a number of things."

That piques Liu Kang's interest as he holds onto his tea. "…Like what?" the Infinity Champion asks.

…

There is a small beat here…

…

…but Moby licks his lips and answers Liu Kang, "Like where your ass comes from."

The crowd murmurs amongst themselves while Liu Kang leans forward, obviously having a vested interest in where this was going. He had SUSPECTED this the whole teatime…

"…Told you I'd get back to this…" Moby says with a half-sneer. "Your career, your story, what you've been trying to live up to all this time…is this _Mortal Kombat_ legacy that's been etched into Fiction Wrestling lore. All of the great fables of Scorpion and Sub-Zero and Sonya Blade…et cetera…you want to add to those. And you're the most OBLIGATED to add to them, right? You're LIU KANG! Mortal Kombat Grand Champion! The IMMORTAL one! The guy whose dragon form is so iconic, it's in the LOGO of _Mortal Kombat_ itself! You have to do ALL OF THAT justice, and it's undoubtedly a MASSIVE responsibility. I totally get it." Moby pours a new cup of tea for himself…and is in the middle of refilling Liu Kang's cup…

…

…

…

…

…when he says, "It is quite the tall order…to keep one of Fiction Wrestling's most OVERRATED franchises going, isn't it?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOH…" exclaims the Morgantown faithful at this remark…the ones who aren't booing, that is…

…

…while Liu Kang, hiding his appalled feeling under a look of certainty of self as he mouthed, "Overrated?"

Moby nods and says, "Yeah…yeah," off-mic…

…and back ON the mic, Moby says, "For all of those gruesome and grotesque 'fatalities' you've made infamous, the most merciless fatality of all has got to be listening to the stories of these Kombatant contributions to the business—UCA, XCW, CWA…UWE…" Moby rolls his eyes. "My ears have BLED BUCKETS hearing all of those so-called legends and myths." Moby leans back farther in his seat. "Here's something else for you to chew on: I don't give a damn about Pick Your Fatality; I don't give a damn about how extreme or extremely pithy Reptile is; I don't give a damn about how many straight-to-DVD films Johnny Cage has been in; I don't give a damn about Kurtis 'Erron Black 0.5' Stryker; I REALLY don't give a damn about those two-bit Kombatant whores we have signed on _Double X_…"

If Liu Kang were holding his teacup then, he would have CRUSHED it in his hand as he heard that last remark. Allegiances and alignments aside, he takes GREAT exception to the digs at Skarlet and Mileena from Moby…and so do the very vocal crowd, some of whom chant, "MOBY SUCKS! MOBY SUCKS!"

"I don't give a damn about your legacy. I don't give a damn about ANY of your legacies," Moby says. "All of those Titles you lot have collected are FAR AWAY from my mind. MY priority…is MY legacy. While you're trying to maintain and defend YOUR lineage, I have to GO THROUGH YOU for the sake of mine. Because while _Mortal Kombat_ has LOADS of Championships…_SSX_ doesn't have ONE."

And if MOBY was holding his teacup then, he would have shattered it himself…because saying this out loud clearly IRKS him to a maximal degree. The _SSX _Englishman tugs at his "Here Comes the Payne" Zoe Payne t-shirt as he prepares to speak again, still seated…

…

"And what has me SEETHING here is the fact—the INDISPUTABLE FACT—that everybody with even a 10-pence fart for a brain knows _SSX_ should have a BUNCH of Belts already!" Moby raises his voice as he pushes his fingertip into the table. "I BLANCHE and I CRINGE and I SIMMER every time I think of _Pride &amp; Glory_, because it's ONE ADDITIONAL NIGHT in the chronicles of Team SSX leaving STILL without a Championship to its bloody name! That mongrel Psymon losing is one thing…but I had to watch my best friend Zoe get Diamond in the Mine PULLED OUT OF HER FINGERS, have Championship glory PULLED OUT OF HER FINGERS YET A-F**KING-GAIN because some people have some sort of a fetish with seeing us PISSED OFF!" Moby's entire face and body are quivering as he speaks, and the crowd can SENSE the heat coming off of the Englishman.

"They SCREW us. They ROB us. They KEEP US AWAY from what we've earned a million times freaking over…" Moby says…

…

"…But when you're like me…and you keep on seeing those incidents…watching your mates get screwed, GETTING screwed your own self…do you know what that does? It transforms you; it makes you animalistic. It makes you CANNIBALISTIC. It turns you into a hungry, starving MONSTER of a person. What it DOES NOT do is make you want to shake a man's hand. What it DOES NOT do is make you want to 'RESPECT' anyone, because THAT'S NOT GONNA GET YOUR ASS ANYWHERE, IS IT?! You shake hands, and you're STILL in the same position you were in when you began—hell, you might even end up BACKWARDS! You're still spinning your wheels…" Moby shakes his head and pushes his lips inward. "Well, no more of that. NO MORE wheel-spinning. At _Regal Rumble_, I take my wheels, I RUN YOU OVER LIKE CARIBOU, and I walk over your body with THAT CCW Infinity Championship. I WILL NOT be denied any further. SNOWBOARD SUPERCROSS will not be denied any further. _SSX_'s first piece of Fiction Wrestling gold COMES in a CCW ring, because just like it did for _Punch-Out!_, CCW got the _SSX_ label out there in this WRESTLING circuit and, besides that, where ELSE would it really take place? WHERE ELSE?! WND? Griffin Simmons—SOD HIM! That Yankee Dankee doodle douche that he is doesn't count, and like BLOODY HELL is HE gonna be a Champion before a TRUE SSX team member gets it done! Like BLOODY HELL is that gonna happen! OH, and it only took CEW what, a MONTH to forget all about Kaori Nishidake?! But I bet that wouldn't happen if they had someone like CASSIE CAGE on their roster, would it?! OF COURSE NOT!" Moby runs his hand through his hair and snarls. "You Kombatants have never heard of obscurity a day in your lives, but WE…we have. And it doesn't feel nice. …I'M gonna bring it to you firsthand."

"This is it," Moby looks right at Liu Kang, right into his eyes. "You're in a fight with the hungriest dog in the pub, squirt. THIS is MY fight. THIS is MY experience. And you can take your legacy, your bows, your honor, your rankings, your accomplishments, your opportunities…and you can stick 'em right where the sun doesn't shine—or better yet…I'LL stick them up there myself with my very own boot. How does that sound, Mr. Kang? Huh? HOW DOES THAT SOUND, EX-INFINITY CHAMPION TO BE?!" Moby KICKS the table, not knocking it over but rocking it upon impact as he pops to his feet. "HUH?! ARE YOU PREPARED?! ARE YOU PREPARED TO LOSE, MR. KANG?! BECAUSE GET THIS THROUGH YOUR SKULL: I AM 1000 WAYS PREPARED TO BEAT YOU."

Moby is crouching in front of Liu Kang, his eyes meeting his adversary's as he holds the microphone with both hands and GLOWERS at the Infinity Champion, a look filled with distaste, a look coated with disdain.

…

And Liu Kang…sips some tea, trying to control his own emotions…

…some of the crowd chanting, "MOBY! MOBY! MOBY!" while the bulk are still FIRMLY behind the Infinity Champion with "LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG!"…

…

…and Liu Kang asks, "…That is it? That is why? THAT…that is the breakdown behind all of this?" Liu Kang holds in his own lip…

…

…before standing up out of his own chair and crouching in front of Moby, microphone held. "When you approached me backstage over a month ago…and affirmed yourself in my face, making it clear to me that you wanted this…" Liu Kang points to his Belt, "you had my attention. You had me on notice. Because EVERYONE who stakes a claim to this Championship I have has me on notice. I stand ready for ANYONE on any given night. But that was not enough for you…just like it was not enough for your friend Don Flamenco either when HE wanted my Title. You attacked my character, you attacked my beliefs, you NOW are attacking my series, and you went so far as to attack my MENTOR to get it across to me that, like I said before, you are a BITTER MAN…and you want to take this Infinity Championship from me to remedy that bitterness. And as damning as that was and IS for YOU…it was just as much an enlightenment…because it demonstrated to me and demonstrated to all just HOW hungry you were, just HOW much you wanted and NEEDED this…and that tells me just what kind of a Champion I have been. That tells me I have gotten this Title to a level where men will show their true colors LOUDLY AND PROUDLY to get their hands on this. I have made this Infinity Championship a COMMODITY in CCW. THAT is just as important to me as being bestowed an NWA Championship Match. THAT is just as important to me as being nominated High-Flyer of the Year, which I KNOW will come to fruition once again. THAT is just as important to me as being able to say I was also a former XCW Hardcore Champion while holding the Infinity Title—that is one of the things you missed in your roll call a little earlier… And through ALL OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE to try and poke holes through me and how I have carried myself…you have only given it more purpose, you have only given it more standing, and you have only gotten me very, VERY agitated." Liu Kang's expression darkens on that last clause. "And as Don Flamenco and Great Tiger can attest, when you agitate me…beyond all of the commitments, I become LETHAL in this ring. Keep in mind, Moby, as I said before, that despite the honor and Shaolin ways that I wear on my sleeves…I am STILL a Mortal Kombatant."

The crowd applauds upon hearing this…

…but Moby states, right in Liu Kang's face, "And I still don't care one bit about what you are."

"But you WILL…" Liu Kang affirms to the Brixton native. "You will. On Sunday, you will. Because even if you want to put down my morals, put down my merits, and put down where I come from, there is one thing you will NOT be able to put down or look past or claim to ignore… I will STILL be, as I am today, the Infinity Champion."

Moby keeps on sneering in Liu Kang's face…while keeping his eyes less and less on the Champion…and more on the ChampionSHIP…

"In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, I am not just defending my Infinity Title…" Liu Kang tells his challenger. "I am defending who I am and what I stand for, what this TITLE is and what IT stands for, all of those things you want to tear down, all of those things you CANNOT STAND…some of which because YOU are not those things yourself."

Moby IMMEDIATELY defends before the crowd can react to that line, putting his hand out and bellowing, "Whoawhoawhoa, don't you DARE mount that high horse—no-no! I would rather gag myself with a phallus than be ANYTHING like you with your condescension—"

"YOU WANT TO BE…the guy holding this," Liu Kang cuts in with his clarification while taking the Infinity Title from his shoulder and lifting it up an inch in front of Jones. "You want to be the one competing for the NWA World's Heavyweight Championship. You want to be the top high-flyer. You want the FWAs, you want the PWI spots…and you want to live up to high standards of your own—STANDARDS…that you know you have not lived up to as you would like. You haven't had THE match. You haven't had any of THOSE matches like I HAVE, and you cannot sleep that fact away; you cannot HIDE from it."

It is brief…but Moby's eyes do twitch a tad as Liu Kang makes this statement…for ONLY a split-second as the Englishman has a hell-bent SCOWL on his face. The crowd keeps on listening…

"You make all of this noise because you want to be the MAN…but just like I had to earn ALL OF THAT…so do you," Liu Kang tells Moby. "And while you were mired in some romantic exploits, deciding your issues with a Canadian Crazy Horse, or otherwise simply sitting at home…make no mistake – I did not need to tell the world I was _Mortal Kombat_ to show them I merited this; I had to beat a Hall of Famer in one of the most UNDERrated yet outstanding matches this company has seen on PPV, and considering what company we are in, THAT SAYS A LOT, doesn't it? Heh…I had to go through MEGA MAN and earn HIS respect to call myself the first-ever Infinity Champion, holding the Championship HE HIMSELF created. And SINCE THAT DAY I have paid that respect forward to everybody I've faced, because I NEVER rest on my laurels. This Championship…is not a mere monument to me like it could have been a monument to Mega Man that evening, or like it could be just a monument to YOU. It is MORE than that. It is GREATER than that." Liu Kang momentarily focuses his eyes on the Title itself…

"…I KNOW that I can lose this… I KNOW that on any day, one wrong move…means someone like you takes this from me. I am not like some OTHER First and Only Champions who think they are going to reign forever; I am NOT deluded…" Liu Kang draws AMPLE cheers for this comment…

"…But just because I can accept that does not mean I am ready for that inevitable day to come, and if that day IS going to come, it certainly will not come to the benefit of YOU," Liu Kang says back to Moby. "Causes or not, _SSX_ or not, desperation or not, after what you have perpetrated in getting here, I will NOT permit that under ANY circumstances, Moby! Because as a COMPETITOR, on any evening…you may deserve to wear the Infinity Championship…but as a MAN…you do not deserve to be anywhere near it."

The crowd hoots upon hearing Moby's status of a man being called into question by the normally soft-spoken Shaolin Monk. Liu Kang stands by his words…and Moby Jones's glare only grows more HEATED…filled with NECESSITY…

"You are a man with a deeply-rooted presence…you are a man who wishes to make a public statement…and you want to do it at my expense, and you've been DOING IT at my expense…" Liu Kang says. "You said it yourself – there are winners…and there are losers, and there can only be one of each. But I promise you…I promise EVERYONE…no matter how fraught you are, no matter how animalistic you can get…you are fighting a different breed. I will walk IN and I will walk OUT the CCW Infinity Champion…and you will be the one who lays defeated."

Liu Kang pulls the mic away from his face, providing room for the crowd to express just how much they want the two men in the ring to go at it RIGHT THEN AND THERE, tensions flaring in an inimitable manner between Infinity Champion and challenger. Liu Kang's statement of maintaining world-class Championship status…clashes with Moby's statement of ascending to it, and giving _SSX _its first piece of Fiction Wrestling gold…and the crowd, albeit mostly on Liu Kang's side, has parties on BOTH sides of the Infinity fence…

…

…

…

…and the Englishman Moby…puts on a smirk, and tells the Champ, "You can think that. You can go right ahead believing that fallacy. Just know something: this Sunday at the _Regal Rumble_…I'm keeping my people where they belong: …out of harm's way. But feel free to bring YOUR people…as many as you can fit…you can even bring ALL of them in…because I want them all to have the best seats in the house to watch your Title reign END by my hands."

…

And Liu Kang's reply comes just five seconds later…

"Oh, they WILL be watching…you can COUNT on that…because I do not believe they are going to want to miss me kicking your head in and RETAINING this." Liu Kang stands up tall…and raises the Infinity Championship over his head in one hand…

…

…

…prompting Moby…to stand from his own crouching position, staring at the gold, almost with a somewhat SAVAGE appearance in his eyes…

…

…

…

…

…before the snowboarder comes to a calm…and goes back to his tea on the table, picking it up and sipping some of it, moistening his lips again after that animated exchange of verbiage.

"…You're welcome for the tea," Moby flippantly says…into the face of a FOCUSED Liu Kang, Infinity Champion…as the Briton takes another sip…

…

…

…

…

…and SPITS IT at Liu Kang's face, but Liu Kang ducks!

"WHOA!" Al gasps. "MOBY TRIED SPITTING THE TEA AT LIU KANG!"

Moby's eyes widen in shock upon seeing Liu Kang dodge…

…

…and then HE has to perform a dodge of his own, backward handspringing away from a Roundhouse Kick attempt from Liu Kang and slipping underneath the bottom rope and out of the ring!

"BUT LIU KANG DUCKED—AND NOW _MOBY_ DUCKS!" Al exclaims. "ARDOR IN BOTH COMPETITORS' FACES RIGHT NOW! That battle of words just got them MORE amped for _Regal Rumble_!"

"Moby tried to spit in Liu Kang's face LITERALLY to go with what he's done figuratively—Liu Kang having NONE of it!" Jeremy says. "Oh boy, I cannot WAIT to see what these two do at _Regal Rumble_; it's gonna be a show to watch!"

"But who's going to leave Philly the Infinity Champion? THAT'S the question up in the air!" Jonathan says. "Both men have their talents; both men have their motivations…but only ONE can leave with that Championship around his waist."

"Hell, you're thinking ahead, Jon—these boys both have contests TONIGHT!" Cris mentions. "Moby's got Psymon Stark tonight, and Liu Kang's wrestling Deathstroke!"

"You're right!" Al says. "A correct reminder as we WILL be seeing those matches later in the program, and these guys have to HONE IN on those matches BEFORE the _Rumble_, because MOMENTUM is of the essence before Sunday, and every bit counts!"

"My tea was cold; that's why I spit it out, mate!" Moby claims off-mic…as he backs away from the ring with a chuckle that is not returned by the Shaolin. Liu Kang stands on the middle rope with the Infinity Championship firmly grasped, Moby in his sights…and the snowboarder, seeing the gold again, stops chuckling and rolls his neck, pointing at the Belt itself…knowing EXACTLY what he wants…and whom he has to go through to get to it.

* * *

Indeed, Liu Kang and Moby Jones had matches that night on _Ozone 45_, and Moby's match occurred first…against old rival newly angered Psymon Stark, the Canadian Crazy Horse having heard and kept in mind Moby's remarks on the "two-bit whores" of _Mortal Kombat _signed to _XX_, one of whom being Mileena, Psymon's girlfriend. Even Team SSX commonalities couldn't keep Psymon from wanting to extract a few organs out of Moby's body before _Regal Rumble_, and Moby was always game to knock Psymon about. Psymon, however, was packing a HEAVY punch with the _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match (more on that later) on the horizon…

…and Moby learned that when, after ducking a Clothesline, his Tilt-a-Whirl DDT try was turned into a Pumphandle Suplex by Psymon…leading into a SUICIDE DIVE from the Canuck to the outside! Psymon was employing his Wildman offense from minute one, Electric Chair Slamming Moby spine-first onto the top of the security barricade! Moby tumbled to the floor and was the victim of a Throat Thrust and punches to the head along with clubbing blows to the back. A Hammer Throw to the opposite barricade from Psymon almost caused Moby to COMBUST…

…

…but Moby prevented a second one by Tiger Mask flipping off of the wall and landing onto his feet! Moby next leapfrogged over a Spear from Psymon Stark, causing the self-professed cousin of Arya and Sansa to crash headfirst into the wall instead! As Psymon tried pulling himself up by the barricade to stand again, Moby stepped off of the steel steps and scored with a Barricade-Hung Body Guillotine, jamming Psymon's throat against the top of the wall! THAT gave Moby Jones the advantage…which, amid Psymon's punches to Moby's torso, he maintained, kicking Psymon in the shin and performing a Side Headlock Takedown, leading into a Rolling Side Headlock on the canvas, wearing down the neck of his fellow _SSX _competitor for a Standing Shooting Star Leg Drop to the back of his neck!

Moby kept up the offense, holding onto Psymon's head after a Corkscrew Neckbreaker and performing a Vertical Suplex for a near-fall…and later delivering a Diving Knee Drop to the face for another near-fall. But when Moby wanted to try the Mobysault, Psymon held onto his ankle each time to stop Moby from running towards the ropes to perform the move. Psymon would even resort to BITING the ankle of Moby Jones to keep him from executing the move…to which a wincing and calf-nursing Jones replied with a MASSIVE Running Knee to the face! That allowed Moby to finally attempt the Mobysault after trash-talking the downed Psymon…which proved ill-advised as Psymon lifted up his knees to catch the Mobysault coming down! It was Psymon's time to take over now…

…as he did with a Military Press version of Snake Eyes followed by a Flying Clothesline off of the ropes. Psymon hit the adjacent ropes and executed a Big Splash onto Moby for a near-fall…but Starkness Falls was blocked by a Snapmare by Moby Jones, followed by Soccer Kicks to Psymon's back…and a Double Foot Stomp to the back of the sitting-up Psymon's head, folding him up over himself! And the crowd became especially alight when Moby Jones FRONT-FLIP THESZ PRESSED onto Psymon Stark, mounting him for punches and a hard Elbow Smash, which allowed him to leave him supine for the Mobysault…which in turn allowed Moby to turn Psymon prone for a SECOND Mobysault onto his spine! Moby covered Psymon…

…

…but the Canadian Crazy Horse still kicked out!

Moby aimed to put Psymon away with the Amazing Grace…

…

…

…but before he could leap, Psymon pushesdMoby off of the top rope to the barricade…

…which Moby LATCHED ONTO, setting his feet into the wall and grabbing the top of it with his hands! Moby pulled himself up the wall and stands on top, having averted disaster in a John Morrison/Johnny Mundo/Johnny Nitro-esque fashion…

…

…only for Psymon to send him falling onto the back of his head as he's trying to take a bow…by CANNONBALLING off of the apron and throwing his own 260-plus-pound frame into the barricade! Moby Jones went down hard…

…and after a SPEAR into the steel stairs, Psymon Stark was able to connect with Starkness Falls in the ring…for another near-fall! Psymon attempted the Psymonizer a moment later…

…

…but Moby escaped to his feet and SUPERKICKED Psymon…only for the psychotic extremist to ROAR in Moby's face, twitch, and pull Moby up for the Psymonizer a second time…

…

…

…to which Moby has to elbow out for DEAR LIFE…getting to his feet and Shoot Kicking Psymon in the chest. Psymon backed into the ropes…and rebounded with a Big Boot that Moby catches and turns into a Kneeling Legbreaker, spinning Psymon around into a Rear Facelock…

…

…and hitting a Backbreaker…then a Rolling Cutter…then an Inverted Suplex…then an Inverted DDT all in succession! The foursome of strung-together moves left Psymon all but FINISHED…

…

…

…and indeed he was all BUT finished because Stark would kick out of the ensuing pin! Both SSXers would expend even more against each other, Moby landing a Seated Superkick and Standing Phoenix Splash…but Psymon catching a running Moby at one point and delivering a Corner Spinebuster, followed by an Inverted Atomic Drop and then a Lifting Sit-Out Spinebuster! A surprising SUPERFLY Splash from Psymon—preceded with a HOWL to the heavens—got a near-fall for the anarchistic Canadian.

But it was a Back Superplex followed by an Argentine Backbreaker and then the PSYMONIZER itself…that got Psymon CLOSEST to victory, Moby kicking out just a hair before three! The Canadian complained, "I may be a nihilist, but THIS is ridiculous!" And he found himself pulling at DEADWEIGHT in Moby's body…

…

…

…but when a second attempt at the Psymonizer went awry thanks to Moby grabbing the ref while atop Psymon's shoulders, Jones took advantage of the referee looking away for a split-second by LOW BLOWING Stark with a kick, delivering a Kneeling Piledriver akin to AJ Styles' Hollow Point…

…

…and then stepping over the arms to deliver the Flipping Belly-to-Back Inverted Mat Slam he was reported to have called the Über Clash for the 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…3! Chicanery aside, Moby Jones rolled out of the ring with the victory over his _SSX _rival, challenging Liu Kang as he mugged for the ringside camera, "BEAT THAT!"…

…and "beating that" would prove tough for the Infinity Champion, who went one-on-one with a man who had pinned Liu Kang on _Ozone 40_ (partially due to an attack Moby (and Don Flamenco) inflicted upon his arm earlier that night) and a man who had his OWN intentions for the _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match, Deathstroke the Terminator. And it would prove even MORE challenging when it was announced that the match would be, per Commissioner Gordon's say-so (and Zero Kazama's endorsement), FOR the Infinity Championship. With Liu Kang wanting to keep himself in peak shape for both _Regal Rumble _and _FUSION XX_, the Championship defense against a man who had bested him before was just what Liu Kang needed…and WANTED.

As for Moby Jones…before he even KNEW about Liu Kang's match becoming a Title defense, he was conspicuously PACING backstage…even though it was after he had already WON his match…

…

…

When Deathstroke and Liu Kang went at it in a Fiction Wrestling form of _Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe_, it was clear that the DC Universe character had a distinct advantage; having wrestled Liu Kang once before weeks ago, he had studied the Shaolin Monk, and being as calculating as Deathstroke himself could be, he had a plan, and that plan stifled Liu Kang for the bulk of the contest. Liu Kang would get Shoulder Blocked, and when he tried to drop down and leapfrog over Deathstroke, the challenger didn't bite and instead turned around before running all the way to the ropes and Uppercut Liu Kang to the mat. Deathstroke would drop an Elevated Wrist Lock into a Short-Arm Elbow Smash to the head as well. Liu Kang thought he had a Hip Toss countered when he flipped to his feet, but Deathstroke anticipated him with a Back Suplex…that Liu Kang ALSO flipped through, landing onto his feet and kicking at Deathstroke's legs and ribs…until Deathstroke grabbed him by the neck, lifted him with both hands and delivered a Tree Facebuster out of the Double Choke! A Big Elbow Drop to Liu Kang's back would follow.

From Running Powerslams to Samoan Drops to Exploder Suplexes, Deathstroke was slamming Liu Kang repeatedly and leaving the Infinity Champion to writhe. And whenever Liu Kang fought back, it didn't end well for him: his attempt at a Cross Body was caught into a Fallaway Slam; his Capo Kick was captured into a Kneebar submission hold; Deathstroke ducked Liu Kang's Springboard Roundhouse Kick and German Suplexed Liu Kang instead…before PROJECTING Liu Kang like a ball out of a cannon with a Running Front Dropkick DIRECTLY into the turnbuckles! It wasn't until the Infinity Champion blocked a Superplex…and turned it into a Sunset Flip Powerbomb combined with a Double Foot Stomp to Deathstroke's chest that Liu Kang started to mount an advantage.

Liu Kang slowly took control with both standard and Japanese Arm Drags, followed by a Dropkick and a Clothesline over the ropes. Deathstroke avoided a Suicide Dive, but Liu Kang deked on the dive itself, bouncing off of the top rope by his arms and shoulders akin to Kofi Kingston almost to stop his dive in progress…allowing him to adjust and come off of the apron with a Diving Hurricanrana instead! Back inside the ring later, Liu Kang delivered a Springboard Arm Drag, countering Deathstroke's attempt to pick him out of the air via Clothesline…and dropped Deathstroke shortly thereafter with a Scoop Brainbuster!

But Liu Kang's Handspring Tornado DDT was countered into a Double Leg Slam by Deathstroke…into a Catapult into a corner of the ring. Liu Kang would bounce off of the turnbuckles…into a Back Suplex Lift dropped into a Rib Breaker. Deathstroke tossed Liu Kang out of the ring…

…

…

…and showed some agility of his own with a Topé con Hilo through the middle and top rope into Liu Kang himself! The crowd was awed by this maneuver by the DC dark warrior…

…who attempted a Chokeslam to put Liu Kang away…but said Chokeslam was countered into a Flying Cross Armbreaker instead! Liu Kang pulled on the limb of the Terminator, the orange and navy blue masked assassin having to use his feet to turn his body…

…

…

…stand up…power Liu Kang up from the canvas…

…

…

…and deliver a One-Shoulder Powerbomb to break free! Deathstroke shook out his arm and got back into the match…but a Rolling Thunder attempt from him missed! Liu Kang rolled out of harm's way, got to the top rope…and met Deathstroke with a Diving Spinning Heel Kick! That opened the door for the Shaolin Bomb…

…

…

…

…

…which did NOT connect as Deathstroke kicked his legs out to stand again out of Liu Kang's Elevated Front Facelock, turning the move into his own Front Suplex, which leads to a Butterfly Suplex as well. Deathstroke's escape…allowed him to take to the top rope…

…

…

…

…and ALMOST nail a Frog Splash onto the chest of the Infinity Champion, who rolled just a fraction away from the landing, permitting himself to lock in a Koji Clutch onto Deathstroke instead! Liu Kang wrenched away at the darkness behind the mask…

…and he kept the Koji Clutch for nearly THREE MINUTES…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before Deathstroke powered to his feet and manipulated Liu Kang's body to turn the Koji Clutch into a Tombstone Piledriver try! Deathstroke almost TOMBSTONED Liu Kang, but the Kharacter Headscissored his way out of it and landed Shoot Kicks to the kneeling Deathstroke's chest followed by a ROUNDHOUSE to the side of the head…for a near-fall!

Liu Kang went for the Flawless Victory…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Deathstroke got a hand around Liu Kang's throat on the way down, and…

…in turn, got his Chokeslam countered into an Armageddrop for a near-fall! Liu Kang wasn't going to yield his Infinity Championship so swiftly, not even to a foe like Deathstroke…like Slade Wilson…

…

…

…

…

…but Slade Wilson was not one to stay down, and Liu Kang learned that when his Super Hurricanrana was countered into a Superbomb from the top by Deathstroke! That led to Deathstroke CHOKESLAMMING Liu Kang down to the mat hard…and THAT led to…something odd on the surface…

Deathstroke saw Liu Kang's downed body, left minimally breathing following the Chokeslam…and instead of going for the pin, Deathstroke pulled out a steel chair and entered the ring with it. The referee Vincent Perry was confused…and tried to reason with Slade, but Deathstroke only needed one masked glance to send the referee to other concerns…

…

…

…

…

…and…Deathstroke's chair shot to Liu Kang's head missed! Liu Kang ducked the chair and countered with a Bridging Dragon Suplex…for a NEAR-FALL too, but this one was INCREDIBLY close! Liu Kang got up surprised by both the near-fall and the chair in the ring, mostly the latter…so Liu Kang kicks the chair to the outside…and gives Deathstroke inside the CLEAN ring a Rolling Snapmare followed by a Shoot Kick to the chest…leaving him in perfect position for a Swanton Bomb!

Liu Kang tried for the Shaolin Bomb thereafter…

…

…

…

…

…but Deathstroke landed behind Liu Kang on the lift, getting to the ropes for a Springboard Savate Kick to Liu Kang's jaw! Deathstroke tried the Wilson Driver some time later…

…

…

…but Liu Kang Back Elbowed free and countered with a Somersault Cutter, leaping from that standing position to execute a variation on the Diamond Dust! Down went Deathstroke…

…

…and down STAYED Deathstroke for a Shining Wizard to the face, Standing Moonsault, Double Foot Stomp to the chest, and a Flawless Victory ALL scoring flush…

…

…

…

…

…

…all of which garnering ONLY A NEAR-FALL! Liu Kang looked INCREDULOUS with his multitude of moves not being able to pick up the victory, including the Flawless Victory dive as well! Liu Kang began to ponder what to do as Deathstroke went outside of the ring…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang wasn't expecting to run into a STEEL CHAIR SHOT when going for a Suicide Dive! The referee called for the disqualification, awarding the match AND the Championship retention to Liu Kang…but it became evident as time got on that THAT would not be the story of the assault to come. Deathstroke would continue with his assault using the chair…

…

…before YAKUZA KICKING Liu Kang's head into the steel ring post! And following THAT, Liu Kang was sandwiched between the steel steps…and Deathstroke CLOBBERED him with the chair right into his face…TWICE! Liu Kang was BUSTED OPEN…and a Head Slam into the stairs plus ANOTHER chair shot to the head did NO favors in that department…

…

…nor did when Liu Kang was pushed back INTO the ring, several chairs were dug out and tossed into the ring by Deathstroke, and the Terminator elected to use one such chair to whack away at Liu Kang's spine…then his arms…then his legs…and then his chest! Referee Vincent Perry was LONG scared off from this Deathstroke and this attack…which culminated with a WILSON DRIVER on top of the pile of steel chairs! Liu Kang was LAID OUT…

…

…

…and as Deathstroke walked to the stage, MOBY JONES appeared…and the snowboarder had a microphone in one hand…and a BRIEFCASE in the other, handing the latter to Deathstroke the Terminator! Moby opened up the case and said, off-mic while pointing in different parts of the interior of the case, "THAT'S from Mesablanca…THAT'S from Elysium Alps…THAT'S from Snowdream…and THAT'S from Garibaldi. All together…**$125,000**. Good?"

…

…

…

And Deathstroke ACCEPTED the briefcase filled with money, taking it to the back with him as a cashed-in bounty! Deathstroke had forewent an Infinity Championship Match due to the "generous" offer from Moby Jones, who not only guaranteed the money, but also a Championship Match HIMSELF when it was time for MOBY to defend the Title he was about to win this Sunday at _Regal Rumble_. Moby smirked as the crowd showered him with LOUD boos…the snowboarder entering the ring…

…

…and seeing Liu Kang starting to struggle to stand…

* * *

"_THIS is how far Moby's willing to go to win the Infinity Title?! Signing Deathstroke to a BOUNTY?! Having him throw the match just to TORMENT Liu Kang?!" Al hollers._

"_ANYTHING TO GIVE _SSX _ITS CHAMPIONSHIP GLORY!" Cris asserts. "HE'S MAKING THIS IDIOT-PROOF! NO MORE SCREW-OVERS!"_

_Moby looks down at Liu Kang…who is starting to push off of the canvas to get up…_

"…_There is one other thing…that I forgot to tell you earlier during our teatime, Mr. Kang…" Moby says…_

…_as Liu Kang is STILL MOVING, pulling at Moby's legs, using the Englishman's pants to yank his way up to stand and look at the snowboarder…_

"_Look at—look at Liu Kang; he's STILL…fighting…" Jeremy points out._

…

…

…

…

…

…_who puts Liu Kang in a Standing Headscissors…Double Pumphandle…_

"_NO…! NO…" Al's eyes widen._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and DROPS him with a Union Jack onto the pile of steel chairs!**_

"_NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" Al exclaims. "UNION JACK…!"_

"_ONTO ALL OF THOSE STEEL CHAIRS—MUST BE TEN OR SO OF THEM…!" Jonathan grimaces._

_Liu Kang is OUT COLD at the feet of the now GROWLING Moby Jones…_

…

…

…_who clears his throat off-mic to continue speaking, "And that one other thing is…when I beat your arse and take your Championship at the _Regal Rumble_, it's not just gonna be a moment…it's not just gonna be THE moment…_

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…_It's gonna be…_**AMAZING**_…"_

_Moby Jones picks up the CCW Infinity Championship…_

…

…

…

…_and right when he raises it over his head as he stands above Liu Kang…_

…_familiar music starts to play…_

[It's amazing

I'm the reason

Everybody fired up this evening

I'm exhausted

Barely breathing

Holding on to what I believe in

No matter what, you'll never take that from me

My reign is as far as your eyes can see

It's amazing!

So amazing!

So amazing!

So amazing!

It's amazing!

So amazing!

So amazing!

So amazing!

It's amazing!]

"…_YES…" Cris smirks. "OH…YES… It's complete now…"_

"_WHAT'S complete now?" Al narrows his eyes._

"_Hahahaha, guys…it's time to officially welcome back…'AMAZING' Moby Jones…" Cris grins._

_Moby flashes a smile as "Amazing" by Kanye West feat. Young Jeezy echoes throughout the WVU Coliseum, Liu Kang likely too cataleptic to hear it, but Moby can hear it and that's good enough…and the crowd can hear it too, some of them giddy, some of them upset…_

…

…_and Moby remains standing over Liu Kang even after placing the Title Belt back onto his fallen body, the music flowing through him and this moment…saying it all…_

"…_You can SEE IT… You can FEEL it in Moby Jones's face—his eyes, his expressions, his demeanor, his everything—that that is a man who could almost go MAD with his desire to become CCW Infinity Champion, to bring SOMETHING to _SSX_, which has been denied for SO LONG! Zoe's been on the precipice for time incalculable, and damn it, I commiserate with Moby on this! I hope he DOES win the Title! Do it for Snowboard Supercross!" Cris exclaims._

"…_If the message from the Amazing One wasn't crystal clear before…IT IS NOW…" Al says. "That Title…could very well be his…"_

* * *

Liu Kang had to be helped to the back by referees after Deathstroke's attack upon him as well as the Union Jack after the fact onto a whole mess of steel chairs…and as he was taken out of the _Ozone _Lair, he dropped to the ground and started coughing up blood to go with the life force on his own face. There was a good chance he was going to walk into _Regal Rumble _—and…OTHER events—on the achy side at best and in excruciating pain at worst…but Liu Kang was NOT about to let any of this set him back…exclaiming through coughs and gritted teeth…that he had put TOO MUCH INTO HIMSELF as a Champion, as a competitor, and as a WRESTLER to let all of this stop him from ascension. He VOWED to fight, saying that even a 10% Liu Kang was in the conversation for the best high-flying wrestler—and best WRESTLER PERIOD—on the planet, never mind a 100% Liu Kang…and whether he came in bloodied or limping, if he came in, which he WOULD, he was going to go OUT the NWA World's Heavyweight Champion IN SPITE of Moby Jones…and in Philadelphia, he vowed to REMAIN CCW Infinity Champion as well, because between himself and Moby, HE was still the man.

Moby Jones meanwhile was serious in his own declarations, proclaiming that the CCW Infinity Championship marked a beginning and an end, and for _Regal Rumble_, the beginning is for _SSX _and for the man called Moby Jones…and the end was for Liu Kang, whose reign as Champion was on borrowed time, as Jones himself MADE CERTAIN with what he had done. There was nothing else that needed to be said from him; all that was left to him to do was EXECUTE…and all that was left for everybody else to do was "call their mommas…and tell 'em how damn good Moby Jones is."

Two men…two desires…two visions for the Infinity Championship…but one Title for the taking. It was going to be hot-blooded all the way through the City of Brotherly Love…and it wasn't the only encounter with a billing like that. Another one is to be introduced…

…in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble **_**Part 6: Ten Against Twelve**


	47. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 6

**CCW Monthcap to _Regal Rumble_ Part 6: Ten Against Twelve**

Moments before the scheduled main event of _Ozone 42_ between Dan Kuso and Aran Ryan for the CCW Universal Championship, Commissioner James Gordon came to the ring with another matter entirely to rectify coming out of that week's Monday in Milwaukee house show. The matter in question: another Championship, particularly the Magnus Title, held by Ben Tennyson and coveted by one Tom Brady, who had attacked CCW referee Lonny Cunningham at the house show that week. Gordon said he was prepared to express judgment on things before they got too out of hand…which brought out the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player himself. Brady entered the ring…and with the use of visual aids, particularly footage from DisneyTron of _CCW Pandemonium_ and Ben pinning Brady with the latter's foot on the ropes, he stressed his case. Brady almost babied the Commissioner through the process, asking him what the referee is supposed to do when a competitor's foot is on the ropes during a pin…and when Gordon replied that he was to cease counting, Brady agreed and showed the footage of that very rule being disregarded. The quarterback added, "That crooked official didn't see my foot on the rope then…but on Monday in Milwaukee, conveniently enough, he saw Kevin Levin's foot on the ropes instead, and he stopped counting THAT time, so obviously he KNOWS the rules; he's not IGNORANT or INCOMPETENT…but he knew FULL-WELL that what he did ROBBED me of the Title. And I wasn't gonna let that pass." Brady dared Gordon to fine him as much as he pleased, maybe enough to make the QB "dip into AT LEAST two bank accounts"…but whatever Brady's own actions cost him would be FAR LESS than what the referee cost him in the CCW Magnus Championship and Brady's first World Championship win. Brady shouted on that he had a history of getting screwed by referees, officials, the NFLPA, and just about everybody with a big stick to wield, but IN SPITE of all that he won a Super Bowl—make that FOUR of them, in fact…and he was going to get his Magnus Title in spite of THIS…

…

…and then out came the Tenth Wonder, who asked Brady if one loss to the Best Wrestler in the Universe TRULY wasn't enough for him. Supposing not, seeing Brady as a glutton for delusions, Ben next proceeded to actually give Brady a little bit credit, saying that he came into Ben's backyard, Tennyson country, and actually made an attempt to hang. Brady looked good, fought good, and was VERY good…but he just wasn't good enough to beat the Tenth Wonder of the World. The Magnus Championship Belt STILL read "Ben Tennyson" on it…and the mere thought of that makes Brady's skin crawl, the fact that his hopes got DASHED thanks to the MAN in CCW, the TRUE man around here. Brady stewed…and the hero noted that Brady wasn't the best loser in the world, never really having a knack for telling anyone that he was the better man…but Brady didn't have to tell Ben that, because Ben himself was going to take the time to tell Brady and everybody that he was better than him.

And that prompted Brady to tell Ben that he was full of crap. Ben could fool himself because he wasn't the brightest kid; he could fool the fans because they were idiots (THAT drew some heavy boos)…but he couldn't fool Brady, and Brady wasn't going to LET Ben fool the Commissioner. Brady turned to Gordon and said that it went without saying that Gordon was a better commissioner than the likes of Roger Goodell, because he didn't need a corporate group of lawyers and a team of CPAs to enforce justice. Brady told Gordon to do what he KNEW needed to be done…for his sake, for the company's sake…and for Ben's sake, because the longer the match wasn't booked, the more Brady would be in Ben's face, and the more Brady would putting him down, putting him down, putting him down, in matches, during matches, before matches, after matches, during promos, after promos, before promos, while he HIMSELF was cutting promos… He would leave Ben a mental and physical MESS by the time he was through. Ben would retort with a query: "What would happen if on one, some or, hell, ALL of those occasions, it was I who put YOU down?" Ben challenged Brady to think about that…and eventually Gordon stepped between the two, wanting this settled sooner rather than later because he had things to plot out and business to attend to and he couldn't be bothered with another brawl to subdue…

…

…but then just as Gordon was explaining that Brady DID deserve a rematch, "Shrine" by Jim Johnston played…and CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama came into the Ozone Lair! He entered the ring…and proposed to take jurisdiction over the Ben/Brady matter off of Gordon's hands to allow him to free himself up from that and onto other affairs…an offer which Gordon, albeit with a thought, accepted. Gordon left things for Kazama to handle…and the XM of CCW looked at both men, both potential "Faces of CCW"…and asked them if they knew just how serious the position and Title they were fighting for was. The Face of CCW is more than just a standard bearer; it is a BEACON for what _CCW Ozone_ is supposed to be, because a brand is only as strong as its roster, and its roster is only as strong as its CHAMPION. But Zero Kazama was…disillusioned by the Ozone roster since _Pride &amp; Glory_ in Steelport. He pointed out that just like at the _XCW Summer Supershow_, NO ONE from _CCW Ozone_ won his booked match. And much like Zero didn't count Brady (or Liu Kang, or Jimmy Neutron…or Jeremy Ellis) winning the XCW Hardcore Championship via 24/7 Rules, he didn't count Team RR's victory over Team Quest at _P&amp;G_ considering that Ben didn't even survive to the end, getting eliminated by count-out, an EMBARRASSING send-off for the 2014 WORLD CHAMPION OF THE YEAR of all people… Al Michaels quietly on commentary noted that the fact that there are no count-outs in CCW matches might have played a role in that elimination, but Zero seemed to care very minimally and quite possibly NOT AT ALL about that, only noting the _Ozone_ roster's defeats, saying that it took an UNBOOKED vigilante in Kuso to save what was a pathetic night thanks to Psymon Stark, Wolf Hawkfield, and to a lesser extent Jeremy. The only (booked) people who won for CCW AT ALL were on _XX_ – Chell and the Powerpuff Girls. But Zoe Payne lost, Reggie lost ("What, do losers of a feather flock together?!" Zero ranted) and even GWEN lost, which to Zero seemed like a surefire impossibility given her track record of dominance. The fans wouldn't admit it, but Zero said that for all of her…idiosyncrasies, she knows how to WIN, make CCW as elite as it says, as elite as it DESERVES…AND she makes money; that's why they keep her around. That got loud boos, but again, no hoots were given by Kazama…who eventually got in Brady and Ben's faces and told them both that if they wanted to be the real Face of CCW…they would have to PROVE why they were it and STAND by that, not wavering and not faltering an inch on it. Zero Kazama then told the two of them that at the Regal Rumble, they would get that chance to show their proof to him in what is certain to be a PERFECTLY FAIR ENVIRONMENT, because not only were they going to compete against each other once again for the Magnus Championship…

…

…

…

…but ZERO KAZAMA himself was going to be the Special Guest Referee! The crowd heard this in intrigue, and Ben and Brady's eyes widened…

…

…and the MVMVP smirked and told Kazama that if he needed a Face that could show not just the roster but the wrestling world exactly who owns it at the end of the day, he was the guy to do it. Brady reminded Zero that even though he wasn't booked for a match at _Pride &amp; Glory_, he made a statement when he tore apart the knee of Taichi "No-Knees" Yagami, the arguable Face of XCW and a once-upon-a-time Face of WWE. Brady said that Tai said he was holding the keys to the castle…and he TOOK those keys and a piece of Tai's career from him. And now with BEN holding the key HERE…he was ready to take THAT from HIM and leave him a broken shell of a man beside him, because HE WAS TOM BRADY…

…

…AND HE…

…

…

…WAS GETTING INTERGALACTIC'D by Ben Tennyson out of nowhere! The Magnus Champion STRUCK without even a warning…and the Tenth Wonder stood over Brady, raised his Belt and reiterated to the multi-time Super Bowler, "What's gonna happen when I'M the one who puts YOU down…AGAIN?"

* * *

Per Zero Kazama's decree, both Champion and challenger would be in action on _Ozone 43_, and the Executive Manager and now Magnus Title Match's referee for _Regal Rumble_ was looking for Brady and Tennyson to show what made them capable of carrying the weight of CCW like they both claimed, in light of all of the things Kazama found disappointment with. Tom Brady was scheduled to wrestle Tommy Pickles…

…but before ANY of this was announced at the start of the show, _Ozone _began with "The Black Mamba" Jeremy Ellis getting in the ring instead of sitting at his announce desk and VENTING just about all of his frustrations. Six nights before this, he had to watch his sister get SHOT by Gwen Tennyson's converted. Eight nights before THAT, he got laid out by Ben Tennyson during the State of CCW Address. And between that and his own problems OUTSIDE of CCW with Radec, PaRappa and the UWE Galaxy Championship; New Devastation in ACW; _Pride &amp; Glory _and losing out on the Intercontinental Title; GPW almost in general for him so far; Cryptophasia getting invaded behind his and his brother's watches by Ben Ten and The Twinleaves; and a number of other things, Jeremy was finding it difficult as it was to even do his job on commentary week after week when he was THIS pissed off. He normally enjoyed having a smile on his face, but not when it was FORCED…and THEN Zero Kazama appeared. Kazama seemed…apathetic to most of Jeremy's issues, but said that if Jeremy was finding it hard to do his CCW job, something had to be done about that. So Jeremy…was going to WRESTLE on _CCW Ozone _for ONE NIGHT ONLY, to get it all out of his system…against BEN TENNYSON. Jonathan was not on board with that match being made as he was still looking out for his twin brother's head condition coming out of _UWE Brawl_, _Pride &amp; Glory_, and even _XX 23 _when Ares attacked him. But Kazama stuck to his guns…and Jeremy, wanting to get his hands on Ben Ten for a while since _Ozone 41_, went along with it.

In the battle of the Tommys if you will, Brady and Pickles went at it…and the MVMVP held control of the match after a T-Bone Suplex, but the grown-up Rugrat fought back when he countered a Personal Foul with a No-Arms Hip Toss and planted a kneeling Brady with a Coming of Age DDT for a near-fall. Pickles would attempt a Photo Finish later on, but Brady landed onto his feet, lifted Tommy out of a Rear Facelock onto his shoulder and delivered a Running Powerslam instead. When Brady attempted the Touchdown Splash, Pickles ran up behind him and stopped his leap, instead giving him a Flipping Release Leg-Hook Back Superplex for a CLOSE near-fall! Both the Magnus Championship challenger and the purple-haired prodigy gave each other a fight…

…

…but when Brad Carbunkle intruded on the match (more on him and Pickles later), that distracted a top-rope-perched Pickles…long enough for Brady to speed up the corner and score with a Super Flea Flicker from the top to the canvas…for the victory! And Tom Brady would leave Carbunkle and Pickles to their own devices after the match…having his own things to attend to that evening…

When "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson initially got word of HIS match though, his response was…different than perhaps expected. Had this been his match LAST week, he likely would have been fully game and ready for business…but six days removed from what his young cousin did on _XX_, his mood was…dampened, and he seemed more understanding of Jeremy's mood from a personal standpoint. Granted, he outright said that he didn't have much concern for what was bothering Jeremy in UWE and ACW—because he wasn't wrestling in CCW, so it's not like his plights in those companies reflected on him behind the desk…which is why he attacked Jeremy in the first place for his Cryptophasia remarks and allowances and for not having his priorities straight, not for what he was doing in other promotions. He STOOD BY what he did to him…but he didn't want to wrestle him. There was no point, no need…and the Black Mamba had enough to deal with regarding his own sister. Ben would have rather wrestled someone with a wrestling CONTRACT to CCW instead of Jeremy. In addition to that business point, Ben was talking from a different place, as someone who knew what it was like to have a family member close to him get attacked and put into a hospital…

…but Zero Kazama couldn't care less. Jeremy clearly WANTED the match…and Ben was the Magnus Champion, "the Best in the Universe", right? So it was time for him to do what he did best, and ACT like it. Ben might not have held Jeremy's issues outside of CCW against him…but Kazama sure did. And Zero reminded Ben of the fact that the Executive Manager was going to be the referee at _Regal Rumble_…and as Executive Manager, he was watching EVERY BIT of the matches on this night…including Brady's…AND Ben's.

…

…

And then things became even MORE complex when it was announced before the match that Jeremy Ellis versus Ben Tennyson…_was going to be for the Magnus Championship!_ The on-call initiative instated by Commissioner Gordon came into effect for Tennyson yet again! And as this announcement registered…Ben recognized EXACTLY what he had to do, regardless of what his heart was telling him…

…

…and if he didn't get it by then, when he was SLAPPED in the face by the Black Mamba, he certainly had it figured out! Jeremy took it to the Magnus Champion of the World…but eventually the fears of a young man recovering from concussion symptoms sharing the ring with someone named Tennyson were also realized as Ben Hammer Threw Jeremy straight into the steel stairs! The Tenth Wonder pounded away at Jeremy with shot after shot, at times avoiding the head of Ellis but going after it whenever Jeremy tried to garner momentum—case in point, on a Jeremy Necrotizer try out of desperation, Ben BLASED Jeremy with a Clothesline to the back of his head! The Tenth Wonder of the World even started to play around with the Black Mamba…taking him over to his old announce desk and Head Slamming him into it right in front of his twin brother. Ben smirked…

…

…but later on in the match, when he went for a Spear, he ran right into a Lights Out Superkick from Jeremy instead! And that left both men down! Eventually they would get up…and Jeremy would throw EVERY PIECE of venom at the Magnus Champion, hitting an Argentine Double Knee Backbreaker for a near-fall, a Frog Splash for a near-fall, and when Ben wanted a reprieve, an ACH-esque Air Jordan Plancha, which he called Doctor J (naming it after legendary New York Net for the ABA Julius Erving instead of the not-to-be-outdone Michael Jordan)! At one point in the match, Jeremy even managed to get the Mamba's Venom / Snake Charmer submission hold applied! Ben was on his belly, cringing in pain…

…

…

…but the self-professed Best Wrestler in the Universe pushed himself from underneath Jeremy, went back between his legs, and Small Packaged him up for a near-fall…before cradling Jeremy and rolling to his feet, holding onto him for a Fisherman Suplex…dropped into a Spinebuster! And that allowed Ben to lock in the Cloverleaf Quasar! Jeremy yelled out in agony, agony which was COMPOUNDED by despairing stomps to the side of his head from Ben Ten…

…

…

…

…but Jeremy managed to get to the ropes for a break! Ben started to notice how much was getting thrown at him, and he KNEW he needed a finishing blow to take the fight out of this Black Mamba…so he slid to the outside…threw a barrage of knees into Jeremy's face…

…

…

…and went for an Apron-Hung DDT onto the arena floor, to Jonathan's HORROR at ringside…

…

…

…

…

…but Jeremy got his feet off of the apron and rammed Ben spine-first into Al and Cris's announce table! The fight continued at that particular area, eventually ending up on TOP of the table when an Alien Act from Ben was avoided and Jeremy BLAKE DROPPED Ben onto it instead! The Black Mamba climbed atop the table, cheers from the crowd surging through him…and Jeremy took a moment to look down at Cris Collinsworth, who was making NO attempts to root for him…as Jeremy figured…

…

…

…and the Black Mamba had just finished jawing off to the former wide receiver behind the desk when he was suddenly INTERGALATIC'D by Ben Tennyson on top of the announce table, which DID NOT break! Jeremy was VERY woozy after that, causing Jonathan to take steps toward the table in worry…

…

…

…and the Gemini Genius nearly HOWLED with fright when Ben followed up moments later with an Announce Table-Hung DDT onto the ringside floor, SPIKING Jeremy directly onto his skull! If the Black Mamba wasn't out of it before, he was BEYOND out of it right now…and EVERYBODY knew it as the arena went from vociferous boos…to concerned silence…

…

…

…

…and even Ben started to register what he just did to Jeremy. The "Best in the Universe" pushed Jeremy back into the ring, a…distraught and conflicted look on his face…

…

…

…which became MORE distraught and conflicted when Ben noticed Jeremy starting to stir…and try to pull himself to his feet! The Tenth Wonder was silently astounded…but knew it was in Jeremy's best interests to stay down, so he lightly pushed Jeremy back to the canvas…where Jeremy started to push himself up again! Ben pushed Jeremy back down…and the cycle repeated itself, the Magnus Champion eventually hollering, "Just stay down! SERIOUSLY! STAY DOWN!" But Jeremy wouldn't listen…

…and then…

* * *

_Ben watches Jeremy continue to struggle…the Magnus Champion letting out a sigh, preparing himself…_

"_Jon, your brother—I HAVE TO commend him; he's showing INCREDIBLE GUTS, but-but…come on now!" Al shouts._

"_I hear you, Al…" Jonathan says._

"…_And I think Ben's reaching a point where the olive branch is about to get broken over his knee. YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, JEREMY! BEN WAS GONNA SHOW YOU MERCY! MERCY AFTER EVERYTHING!" Cris scolds. _

…

…

…

…

…_only to be suddenly assaulted from behind by a helmet-wielding Tom Brady!_

"_Damn it, Tennyson, why don't you just—HEY, WAIT A SECOND!" Jonathan exclaims. "HOLD ON!"_

"_TOM BRADY!" Al shouts._

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" Cris blinks._

"_TOM BRADY'S IN THE RING, AND HE'S GOT HIS NEW ENGLAND PATRIOTS HELMET!" Al points._

"_AND HE'S PUTTING IT TO USE ON BEN TEN!" Jonathan adds._

_Tom Brady takes his own football helmet and bashes it into Ben's brain repeatedly as he is down! The referee has no choice but to call for the bell as Brady puts the helmet down after four shots and goes to town with fists to the face of the Magnus Champion!_

"_REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL, BUT YOU CAN RING THAT THING UNTIL YOUR FINGERS BLEED!" Jonathan shouts. "BRADY ISN'T STOPPING! AND NOW PUNCHES! NOW PUNCHES TO THE HEAD OF THE TENTH WONDER!"_

_{Fast-Forward}_

_After giving Ben a Fisherman Suplex…Brady gets back up, watching Ben roll off in pain…_

…

…

…_and sees Jeremy still on all fours, falling back over upon another attempt to stand._

"_Jeremy still trying to…catch even a FRACTION of his bearings; I'm not even sure if he knows Tom Brady is inside the ring…" Al says. _

…

_Brady then takes a few steps…_

…

…

"…_He might be ABOUT TO know…" Cris murmurs._

…

…_getting in the corner…measuring him…_

"…_Oh no…" Jonathan shakes his head. "NO—NO, NO! BRADY, DON'T DO THAT! BRADY! THAT'S MY BROTHER IN THERE! HE'S HURT; HE'S TAKEN ENOUGH DAMAGE! THE CONCUSSION HE'S GOT HASN'T COMPLETELY HEALED UP!" _

"_NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD POSSIBLY BEFALL HIM!" Al hollers. "DON'T!"_

…

…

_Brady runs…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_into an intercepting grab from Ben Tennyson into an Alien Act!_

"_NOOOOOO—OH MY GOSH! OH!" Jonathan gasps…as he processes what just happened…slowly… "…B-Brady's punt…prevented by TENNYSON…!"_

"_Well the Savior of CCW just lived up to his name…being the Savior of the Black Mamba!" Cris says._

"_An UNLIKELY savior," Al says. "But I guess considering how he's projected his mindset to be, there's some validity to it all! I'm…honestly surprised!"_

_Brady rolls away off of the surprise AA…_

…_and Ben…looks down at Jeremy…who is looking up at him now…glowering at the hero…_

…

…

…

…

…_and the Tenth Wonder…points outside of the ring and says, "Go."_

"_Wha…? NOW what?" Jonathan squints._

"_Ben is…telling Jeremy to get out of there," Al says._

"_Just GO…" Ben reiterates to Jeremy. "Leave…" Ben looks around as Jeremy continues staring at him. "What are you doing?! Get out before the bastard gets up…!"_

_Jeremy's face as he looks at Ben shows that he isn't exactly calling this a save, or calling Ben a friend…but Ben's face seems to show that, despite not seeing Jeremy as a friend either, he deemed that enough was enough, and there was no need to prolong this, considering…the events of _XX 23_ weighing even MORE heavily than before on his mind the more he looks at the Black Mamba, INSISTING that he leave…_

"_Jeremy, I…I'm thinking what you're thinking…considering…" Jonathan speaks from afar, "…but this is a case where I say listen to him—you're hurt as it is; you need an ice pack STAT. EGRESS…" Jonathan motions outside of the ring with his hands for his brother to get to safety._

…

…

…

…_and…as though he could hear his brother telepathically entreating him, Jeremy rolls out of the ring—STILL in angry shape, but at least outside._

"_Thank you…" Jonathan exhales in relief._

"…_Ben can't hear you, Jon; you've gotta speak louder," Cris tells him._

"…_I wasn't talking to HIM…" Jonathan says._

"_Ben…for CERTAIN thinking of what he and all of us say six nights ago…"_

_Ben turns around…_

…

…

…

…_and gets a LOW BLOW from Tom Brady!_

"…_actually just kept—OHHHHH!" Al yells. "BRADY BACK UP, AND HE JUST SPLIT BEN TENNYSON'S UPRIGHTS!"_

_Brady holds Ben's jaw and shouts, "NOT COOL WHEN SOMEBODY DOESN'T PLAY FAIR, HUH?!"…_

…

…_before hooking his head and dropping him with a HARD DDT!_

"_And you hear the shout from Brady into Ben's face—'not cool when somebody doesn't play fair'—of course referencing _PandeMONIUM_—DDT! AN IMPACTFUL DDT AT THAT!" Al yells. "HE MAY HAVE KEPT JEREMY FROM GETTING A GRADE 3 CONCUSSION, BUT HE MAY GET SOMETHING AKIN TO IT HIMSELF COURTESY OF THE QUARTERBACK!"_

_{Fast-Forward}_

_Brady picks Ben up again…_

…

…

…_and DDTs him ONTO HIS HELMET!_

"_Jon's off headset checking on his brother out here—AND BRADY JUST DDT'D BEN AGAIN, ONTO THE HELMET!" Al yells._

"_Oh man, Brady!" Cris cringes, holding his head. "Ben…! I get sending a message, Brady, but…can you make it more succinct and less INJURING? Please?!"_

_Ben is dazed…_

…_as Tom Brady wraps Ben in a Grounded Cobra Clutch, squeezing the energy out of him in the ring…and forty-five seconds later, rolling underneath the bottom rope with the Cobra Clutch still applied._

"_Brady with a Cobra Clutch, just constricting the windpipe of Tennyson, SAPPING HIM SOFTLY…and now what's he doing?" Al asks. "He's outside of the ring, Ben still in his grasp!"_

_Brady drags Ben in the Cobra Clutch around ringside…_

…_to the steel ring steps…_

"_OH CRAP—Brady, no; Brady, no; Brady, NO!" Cris pleads._

"_Brady eying those steel steps!" Al shouts._

"_NOOOOO!" Cris yells. "NOT TO MY PRESIDENT!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and Brady delivers the Personal Foul onto the steel steps!_

"_AAAAAAAH!" Cris shrieks._

"_PERSONAL FOUL ONTO THE STEPS!" Al yells. "A PERSONAL FOUL RIGHT ONTO THE STEEL STEPS! BEN TENNYSON'S SPINE AND THE BACK OF HIS HEAD JUST BASHING INTO THE METAL!"_

"_SOMEONE'S GOTTA CHECK ON HIM AFTER THAT—OHHH-HO-HO-HOOOOO…NOOOO…" Cris whines. "…THAT LOOKED BRUTAL…"_

"_That WAS brutal…" Al states._

"…_Good God, Brady…" Cris utters._

_{Fast-Forward}_

_The Magnus Champion is LAID OUT on the stairs…_

…_and the MVMVP stands over him with a microphone and declares, "Only ONE PERSON on this planet is going to take the Magnus Championship from you…_

"…_and that person…is __**AWWWWWWWESSSOOOOOOOOOOOME!**__"_

"_I Came to Play" by Downstait booms in the arena as Brady puts his microphone down, smirking at the view of Ben Ten motionless on the steel ring steps…_

…

…_as Zero Kazama walks onto the stage, seeing Brady and seeing what Brady is seeing…_

…

…

…

…_and the Executive Manager GRINS at the sight, adding in some applause to go with it._

"_Our Executive Manager…looks HAPPY…" Cris says. "And that's the guy who'll be OFFICIATING at _Regal Rumble_; if he likes THIS…"_

"…_We have 16 days before _Regal Rumble _in Philadelphia…and right now, TOM BRADY is looking an awful lot like our next CCW Magnus Champion indeed…" Al says._

_Brady sees Kazama clapping onstage…and that only widens the smirk on the MVMVP's face, as he grabs Ben's hair, holding his head up…showing off the closed eyes and cataleptic face of the Tenth Wonder…the state that Brady put the man in in the first place. The NFL all-star couldn't be prouder with his handiwork._

* * *

Indeed he couldn't be…as he made abundantly clear at a house show on Tuesday the next week live in Knoxville, Tennessee. Brady sounded off to one and all over how _Ozone 43 _proved that Brady had everything that Ben Ten now lacked because either Tennyson lost it or he never had it in the first place. With a better edge than Ben Ten, the MVMVP proclaimed himself a better wrestler, better athlete, better man, better dad, better lover, and most importantly better LEADER than Tennyson. He mocked Ben being the Interim President of the Rookie Revolution, claiming that the RR used to be adequately cool with Souichi Sugano until BEN became in charge…and now the Revolution was dealing with woes. A coincidence? Brady thought not. Meanwhile, the New England Patriots were living in the lap of paradise because BRADY was at the helm… Brady could have made ANY football team—even a pathetic team from Tennessee—a Championship-collecting franchise with his skill and greatness, and if CCW was led by the quarterback with all of the answers, they wouldn't just be elite; they'd be legendary forever.

That gave Zero Kazama an idea. If Brady was such a brilliant leader, why not demonstrate it at Ben's expense? For _Ozone 44_, he booked a match: Ben's Rookie Revolution District of CCW—President Tennyson, District Leader Zoe Payne, Jimmy Neutron, and the Twinleaves…versus Tom Brady's team…consisting of a group of individuals who knew EXACTLY what a "pathetic team from Tennessee" was going through…people from a network on hard times as far as Fiction Wrestling was concerned: PBS KIDS – the Dragon Kids, Matt Quinlan, and Inez Ramon. Brady's mouth was agape for a moment as he heard this from Kazama, and he almost protested…but remembering whom he was talking to, he clammed up and vowed to once again establish superiority over Tennyson and whatever group he brings with him. "Lucky for him, you didn't pit me against his Men of Action, otherwise I could just beat them all by myself and hogtie him," Brady chuckled. He was CONFIDENT…

…and Ben Tennyson had FURY in his veins, and in a rare case for him he had something to prove. He wasn't about to let BRADY show him up, especially with the Rookie Revolution involved. The Tenth Wonder rallied his troops and made sure they ALL KNEW the importance of the match, taking into account group matters, personal matters, and every other variable in-between. On _Ozone_…it was about Ben standing tall over Brady…but also about the RR standing tall PERIOD.

However, this came with some…issues…one being that Jimmy Neutron said that he would gladly represent the RR and wrestle Brady…but against any of his PBS teammates, Neutron REFUSED. As an honest man trying to introduce PBS into the Brain Trust, for MUTUAL benefits, Neutron wasn't deviating from his intentions and purpose, even for just one match. He needed to be impeccable in his maxims, or he risked compromising his own integrity. And despite Ben griping about Neutron's personal rationale in a match about the group, Jimmy would not budge, not even during the match. Ben had to cope with that…along with Zoe Payne being practically antisocial as of late and the Twinleaves…being the Twinleaves. But they were BEN'S TEAMMATES…so he was going to work with it.

Brady had his own problems with his team to handle too, such as his female teammate Inez being pulled out of the match and replaced by Stephanie per Enrique's request (and Matt's agreement) due to what happened to the Cyber Girls at the hands of Zoe and in the TPL (more on that in detail later). While Stephanie was in better shape and health at the moment, she was also lesser in experience, and Brady knew that but the team itself all had faith in her. Which brings up the other problem with Brady's team: they weren't exactly Tom Brady's biggest fans. In fact, one could say they…disliked him.

To his credit though, Tom Brady tried to play nice with his own team as well, mentioning how when left to their own devices the PBS Kids, particularly in CCW, weren't exactly good at winning. Lucky for them, Brady was GREAT at winning…and because he knew how foreign that concept was to any of them, he wanted to make them all feel comfortable…

…

…so he offered them custom-made PBS Kids t-shirts…only the "B" was for BRADY, as it was the PBS Kids logo with Tom Brady's face instead of PBS mascot Dash's face in the middle. Each shirt even came with numbers on the back, Brady's shirt having the number 12 as well as the "C" for Captain on the front, denoting Brady's role in the team. The "Public Brady Service" Kids were understandably put off by this "peace offering", but the QB insisted that as long as they did as Brady told them, their team would come away with a victory and they all could cherish it for the next year until the next time they're so lucky…because HE WAS TOM BRADY…

…

…

…

…and he was a really good wrestler who was soon to become CCW Magnus Champion. Brady strode away…and Matt noted, "At least he [Brady] didn't tell us that he was awesome…"

…

Seconds later, Brady returned, saying, "Oh, guys, I almost forgot in my esteemed leadership to let you kids know that _**IIIII'M AWWWWWESOOOOME!**_ …See you out there." Brady grinned and left…prompting Max, Enrique and Stephanie to all glare at Matt…

…who sheepishly looked down and said, "Sorry."

* * *

When match time rolled around, Tom Brady and Ben Tennyson both expressed to their respective teams that they wanted to start the match…and so they did—until Brady tagged out to Enrique shortly after the opening bell. Brady wanted to make the Tenth Wonder wait, declaring, "I'll defer to the second half…or to whenever I feel like it! Let my defense get some show time, haha!" Thus the Colombian Kid, who was sitting perfectly content on the apron under the guise that Brady was going to kick things off, was now in the ring with a scowling Magnus Champion, who took the upper hand when he countered a Springboard Wheelbarrow Bulldog try into a Back Suplex. Ben tagged in Kenny to let him get some action, and the Twinleaf Coordinator reveled in his superior position…until an errant Short-Arm Clothesline from Kenny to try hindering a kipping-up Enrique leads to a Corner Springboard Arm Drag followed by a Leg-Feed Enzuigiri…which wouldn't be the first OR the last of such kicks, as both Dragon Kids would tag in and out and dictate the pace with their lucha-offense, including a Wheelbarrow Lift from Enrique to Max that dropped the brother of Emmy Senton Backsplash-style onto Kenny. The former Tag Champs were looking good…which is why it seemed inexplicable as to why Brady would tag himself in as they were in their groove. However, so the team captain did, taking control and working over Kenny with an Abdominal Stretch…

…that eventually Kenny would escape from in time to get a tag out to Jimmy Neutron, who went after Brady with COMPLETE willingness to go on the offensive. Neutron couldn't hit an Atom Split as a Brady Northern Lights Suplex off of spinning out of it prevented that, but he DID Backdrop a running Brady to the ring apron and Triangle Dropkick him to the outside before giving him a Suicide Dive to the outside! Neutron pointed to his head, having left the Brain Trust in the back for the match but still taking time in the match to let Brady know that mind triumphed over matter and science would conquer all, including him…but then Brady tagged out to Matt Quinlan, and the Boy Genius put on the brakes, relenting on attacking one-half of the team he was trying to recruit into the Brain Trust. Jimmy maintained that he was a man of his word, which Matt took with…raised eyebrows…

…

…but ZOE PAYNE then tagged herself in, and she just wanted to hurt somebody for HER team. The Hitwoman of the RR was fresh off of her _XX _suspension ending at this point in time, and seeing Amy Rose arrive CCW the Friday before, so she was in a BAD mood…

…

…

…but that didn't stop Stephanie from tagging HERSELF in to meet Zoe in the ring! Matt was surprised, and Enrique was quite tentative…but Stephanie insisted, saying she was in the match for a reason and that Zoe, mood notwithstanding, had NO CLUE what the pinkette was made of…yet. Zoe stared down the wrestling novice, whom Enrique gave his blessing to on entering the match…and any other young girl in her shoes would have likely CUT and RAN at that face…

…but this was Stephanie's first-ever exposure in a match, and she wanted to DO SOMETHING, especially with Enrique watching…so she proceeded to give everything she could and throw it at Payne! She gave her a flurry of Forearm Smashes to the face, bounced off of her with a few Clotheslines, and even nailed a Missile Dropkick! The pink-haired youth was NOT BACKING DOWN…

…

…

…until running into a HARD Roderick Strong-esque Jumping Knee Strike to the face from Zoe! That shot ALONE looked like it knocked Stephanie out! Zoe saw what she did, and she saw Enrique's (and Max's) cringing reaction…

…

…and the Hitwoman of the Revolution proceeded to blast Stephanie with a Running Knee DIRECTLY into her face, leading into some VICIOUS Kawada Kicks! Zoe was in ZERO TOLERANCE mode as she Choke Tossed Stephanie the length of the ring from corner to corner…eventually Pop-Up Buckle Bombing her…leading into FOUR STRAIGHT Payne Trains in the turnbuckles! Then Zoe pulled an already-limp Stephanie out of the corner…and DEADLIFTED her into a Slingshot Suplex! Then Zoe hit the ropes and Knee Dropped Stephanie in the temple…staying on her skull with her knee pressed to grab and apply a Figure-Four Armlock! Stephanie's cries of pain troubled Enrique who watched in terror from the apron, while it was mere music to the ears of the _SSX_ competitor. Zoe could have worked towards a submission…but instead she pulled Stephanie back up and HURLED her with a Hammerlock Body Slam into the turnbuckles! Seconds later, it was Stephanie screeching out in an Accordion Rack over her shoulders, bending her spine! And she could have shot for a submission HERE, but instead she tossed Stephanie over the top rope and out of the ring entirely! "I DON'T GIVE A SH*T IF SHE WANTS TO TAP!" Zoe yelled as she went after Stephanie, even PUSHING Enrique away from the pinkette as he tried to check on her. Zoe would Military Press Slam Stephanie into the security barricade and PAYNE TRAIN her into the walls! Zoe grabbed Stephanie one-handed and Head Slammed her into the steps, before placing her arm against the stairs and running a PAYNE TRAIN right into the arm against the steel! And the beating CONTINUED and CONTINUED and CONTINUED…

…

…

…and then Zoe Payne DRILLED Stephanie with a TAN, seemingly putting her out of her misery…

…

…

…except thirty seconds later, she gave Stephanie ANOTHER one! And by this point, Stephanie was UNMOVING…but Zoe didn't care! She put Stephanie in a Step-Over Armlock, almost SPINNING Stephanie's limb CLEAR from her body! Stephanie couldn't even RESPOND to quit…

…

…but Tom Brady, having seen enough, actually YANKED Zoe off of Stephanie by the hair to break it up, allowing him to drag Stephanie away and tag her out! Brady then pushed Stephanie none very gently out of the ring underneath the bottom rope with his foot, sending her unceremoniously to the ringside floor, regarding the little girl as USELESS for his team. Brady scowled and sucked his teeth for even allowing the "Public Brady Service" to waste his time and chances with entering her of all things into the match in the first place…which didn't brighten anybody's day on the PBS side to hear. Enrique, LEGITIMATELY concerned, checked on Stephanie's state, Zoe getting up GLARING…PLENTY more steam to blow off…

…

…

…but Max told Enrique to make sure Stephanie gets taken to someplace safer because this match wasn't safe as long as Zoe was involved in it; that much was CLEAR. Despite the initial promise and bravery from the _LazyTown_ gal…Enrique knew when enough was enough—even when Zoe had no care for such a thing whatsoever. So much to Brady's chagrin, Enrique momentarily left the match to carry Stephanie himself to the back to get medical attention. Brady was visibly unhappy, but there was nothing he could do…except chew Enrique out later in the match when he DID return only to find his partner Max in peril courtesy of the RR side, who took complete advantage of the matter at hand. Neutron stayed out of it so long as Max (PBS Kid) was the legal man, but Ben and The Twinleaves took control…the latter having tons of fun with it in the process to boot.

Following an Irish Whip, the Twinleaves together gave Max a Double Hip Toss and then did stereo Backward Handstand Flips…into a Double Eye Poke to the seated four-year-old. Then came from an amped-up Barry one Elbow Drop…two Elbow Drops…three Elbow Drops…four Elbow Drops…five…six…seven…and a loud proclamation of "AIN'T NO STOPPING ME NAAAAAAAhahahahahahaha…!" Barry cracked himself up at the expense of ANOTHER PBS Kid…before hitting one Jumping Elbow Drop, completing the Barry Barrage. And Kenny was just as amped, pretending he was the victim of a landmine explosion on the last Elbow, hitting the deck to jump and flop to his back, where he performed myriad humping crotch chops to the air above him while Barry paraded around him with arms raised. But the Sinnoh studs didn't stop there…

"_HAWESOME TWINLEAF STYLE!"_

…doubling up to do a double Gangnam Style horsey dance with Max still down!

"_HAWE! HAWE-HAWE-HAWE! HAWESOME TWINLEAF STYLE!"_

The Twinleaves were having a grand old time (while Jimmy sweatdropped, Zoe facepalmed, and Ben…pretended he was enjoying the show, pumping his fist half-heartedly…QUARTER-heartedly)…adding in the sideways hands-on-hips sidestep…

"_AYYYYYYYY SINNOH BABY!"_

…

…but in their frolicking they ALMOST let Max crawl to his corner to tag himself out! It was Ben who frantically pointed this out from the apron…

…and Barry, seeing this, continued to sideways step in his dance to Max's body, getting there in time to pull Max away, wagging his finger at him and exclaiming, "NO-NO TAGGING STYLE!" The Twinleaves would yuk this up further…

…

…including Barry standing over the downed Max, doing more of the horsey dance before thrusting his pelvis side to side while directly above Max's prone body, giving QUITE the visual for Team PBradyS, who were standing right in front of this. Kenny sniggered as the Twinleaves high-fived their antics…and Ben seemed impressed too, motioning for Barry to come over to him…

…so Ben could tag him out and scurry in himself as the legal man. The Twinleaves were momentarily bummed that their fun was ended, but Zoe, Jimmy, and perhaps everybody else (Cris Collinsworth…excluded?) were thankful. Ben got back in on the action…but first looked down at Max and said to him, "I'm so sorry you had to see or be a part of that. Those two—"

"Yeah, I know; they're tools," Max told Ben.

"Sure, but—"

"But they're YOUR tools," Max finished Ben's sentence.

Ben shrugged almost in admittance…and nodded. "Thanks for understanding," Ben said…before giving Max a Rib Breaker for a near-fall.

It wasn't until a Diving Elbow Drop from Ben 10 missed onto Max that the four-year-old was able to make a hot tag to Matt Quinlan, who represented the Cyber Boys and Cybersquad with a flurry of offense in the form of Calf Kicks, Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drags, and a Step-Up Tornado One-Handed Bulldog out of the corner to Ben! In due time, the match began to break down; Matt tried a Baseball Slide Dropkick to Ben, but Tennyson evaded and pushed Matt all the way into the security barricade…where Kenny FLEW at him with a Running Apron Dropkick á la Kyle O'Reilly ALL THE WAY to town! Matt got rattled…

…but then so did Kenny when Enrique slid outside of the ring and delivered a Tornado DDT on the floor diving BETWEEN the middle and bottom turnbuckles! Enrique stood up…and Barry Slingshot Triangle Somersault Sentoned onto the Dragon Kid…which set up Tom Brady performing an not-too-often-seen Running Topé Atomico over the ropes onto Barry and the pile from Brady! But not to be outdone, Jimmy Neutron would attack Brady, giving him a Diving Moonsault from the top rope to the outside! Max was left in the ring…

…

…

…but when HE went for a dive, ZOE sped in and PLANTED HIM with an OUCH Effect to the surprise of the crowd! They knew Zoe was HOT, but they didn't know she was THAT hot, THAT audacious about it…

…and after a scream, Zoe tried to make matters WORSE for Emmy's little brother (oh, don't think that Zoe wasn't keeping THAT in mind as she was doing this) by attempting a Left Mark from a corner…

…

…

…but Max rolled out of the way! And Max was able to step up off of Zoe's back into a Hurricanrana onto Ben Ten! Matt would be tagged out for Enrique to come in later…and the Dragon Kids worked their double-team magic to seemingly take hold of the match…

…

…

…but shortly after hitting both Three Amistades and the Never-Ending Battery, Brady tagged himself in (marking the first point in the match when Ben and Brady were both the legal men) and proceeded to Touchdown Splash Ben! Brady was ready to finish things himself, but the Dragon Kids felt like they could have done it themselves, a point they each made abundantly clear…

…and Brady understood, getting out of the ring…

…or rather, FEIGNING to so he could slap on a Cobra Clutch onto Max, run him into Enrique to knock him down, and give Max a Personal Foul! Brady even Leg Dropped onto Enrique for good measure to keep either Dragon Kid from questioning him on HIS team…

…and so Brady and Ben would go at it, trading punches, holds and moves: Ben would later HIT the Diving Elbow Drop for a near-fall, also hitting a Rope-Hung DDT and the BKT; Brady scored with a Perfect-Plex for a near-fall, as well as a Running Powerslam and his T-Bone Suplex.

But things came to a stalemate when both men Clotheslined each other mid-ring, leaving them each down. Brady looked to his corner and saw Matt Quinlan there…and he reached for the tag…

…

…

…

…only for Matt to GAMENGIRI Brady in the face while using the ropes as an aid! Brady stumbled backward, NOT expecting the kick…

…

…

…

…and he even LESS expected Max's Double Knee Facebreaker followed by Enrique's Backcracker! The PBS threesome of boys had HAD IT with Brady's "leadership" of the team…and they WALKED OUT on the MVMVP, leaving him to deal with Ben Tennyson and the Rookie Revolution team himself. Brady recovered enough to notice his team gone and would make sure they heard his discontent on their way out…but that left him in a quandary of his own…

* * *

_Brady, left all by his lonesome high and dry by ALL of PBS, has to fend for himself…and finding himself almost surrounded, he throws punches at all that he sees…_

…

…_but when he goes for the Personal Foul onto Kenny, he eats a SUPERKICK from Barry!_

"_Brady fighting like a quarterback in a collapsing pocket—AND THAT KICK MAY AS WELL BEEN A DEFENSIVE TACKLE LAYING DOWN A SACK!" Jonathan quips._

_Barry twirls around on his feet, humming, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" before pointing at the falling quarterback and shouting, "BOP!"_

"_Hahaha! That's what he calls that Superkick, guys – the MMMBop! I LOVE it! Wish it could happen to another guy deep down, but I'll take it when I can get it!" Cris says._

"_Wa-wa-wait—MMMBop? Like that song by Hanson, the boy band?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow._

"_Yeah-huh!" Cris nods._

"…_Penne alla Vodka…" Jeremy groans. "And I thought 'My Move' was the lowest point of signature move naming history…"_

"_It beats the hell out of your 'Lights Out' and whatever OTHER signature moves you're lucky to have but never use!" Cris snorts._

"_F**k off," Jeremy bluntly retorts._

_{Fast-Forward}_

_Jimmy hits the Q.E.D. to Brady…_

…_and Brady stumbles back into a Rear Facelock from Ben…_

…

…_who scores with the BKT!_

"_QUOD ERAT DEMONSTRANDUM!" Al calls. "AND IT'S FOLLOWED RIGHT UP…INTO THE BKT!"_

_Ben HOLDS ONTO Brady's head…_

…

…_and stands up, lifting him up from the Inverted Facelock and placing him in Barry's clutches, the Twinleaf Trainer holding him in Belly-to-Belly Reverse Piledriver position!_

"_OH-HO-HO-HO, BOYS, GET READY…" Cris grins. "AND BRADY, BRACE YOURSELF IF YOU CAN…"_

_Kenny is on the apron, and Ben Ten points his way, clearing him for takeoff…_

…

…

…

…_and Kenny Springboard Somersaults to SPIKE Brady with Barry for the Spiritombstone!_

"_It's the SPIRITOMBSTONE BY THE TWINLEAVES!" Cris cheers. "YEAH!"_

_Barry, on his knees, is STILL holding Brady…_

…_which allows Ben to walk over, say, "I'LL take that!" and take Brady out of his RR mate's arms, into a Belly-to-Back upside-down position!_

"_And in an ironic twist, rather than handing a football off to his halfback, it's BRADY being HANDED OFF to the Tenth Wonder of the World!" Jonathan states._

_With Ben holding Brady upside-down, he looks over to Zoe…with a quizzical smirk on his face…_

…

…

"_Ben not wanting to leave Zoe out…" Cris says._

…

…_and Zoe runs up and KICKS the helpless Brady right between the eyes!_

"_And Zoe not wanting to BE left out!" Jonathan says._

_Ben then pulls Brady up…muscling him into a Powerbomb position…_

"_I've got my troubles…but I think I can say…THIS PUTS A SMILE ON MY FACE FOR THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS…" Jeremy says._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_pops him up…catches him as he descends, and DROPS him with the Intergalactic!_

"_INTER! GA! LACTIC!" Al enunciates._

_Ben pumps his arms about after his famous Cutter, FIRED UP while the Twinleaves pose, Jimmy chuckles, and Zoe gives a terse nod. The Tenth Wonder looks at the all-but-dead Brady…looks at the referee Kenny Cashew…and points to Brady, asking the ref, "Should I?" Kenny Cashew just shrugs, as if to say, "What do you think I'm here for?"…_

…_and Ben has a laugh as he pins Brady: 1…_

_2…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_3!_

"_TEAM ROOKIE REVOLUTION, LED BY BEN TENNYSON, TRIUMPHS AT THE FALL OF TOM BRADY! MAGNUS CHAMPION'S SIDE WINS!" Al shouts._

"_Here are your winners, the team of 'The Boy Genius' Jimmy Neutron, The Twinleaves, Zoe Payne, and CCW Magnus Champion "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson…THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!" Blader DJ proclaims._

_{Fast-Forward}_

_Ben bumps fists with Neutron, and gives "Too Sweets" to a giddy Barry and Kenny…and offers a fist to Zoe…which the Royal Payne opts to accept for tonight. She still had some reasons and things to be PISSED OFF about in her head (and Ben knew that), but with this RR win, she had something to enjoy. In fact, they ALL did. It's all smirks for the CCW RR District, Zoe holding up her armband while the Twinleaves lean away and flex next to each other, Jimmy holds up his armband while pointing to his head with the other hand, and Ben holds up his Magnus Championship as "Hero" by Skillet fades into "Architects" by Rise Against…and Ben Ten leads them all (and some fans) in a chorus of, "ALL HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!" (with an addendum of "HAWESOMESAUCEEEEEEEEEES!" from Kenny)._

"_A BIG WIN for Ben Ten, but a BIGGER WIN…for the Rookie Revolution," Al says._

"_Considering the recent dilemmas—we don't need to go through them right now on air—THIS…means a lot to those men and that woman," Cris nods. "And it means a HELL of a lot to me too. CAMARADERIE. TOGETHERNESS. THAT'S us right there. THAT'S who we are and THAT is what we do. Sorry, Brady, I like ya…but that's my family in there, man. And when you're with the family…you're NEVER alone."_

"_Unlike BRADY being left alone tonight," Al says._

"_By his own fault," Jeremy adds._

"_The test of team leadership, at least in THIS exercise…goes to the Magnus Champion; will _Regal Rumble _go to Benjamin too? We are NINE NIGHTS AWAY from an answer…" Jonathan says._

_{Fast-Forward}_

_The CCW District is about to make its collective exit…_

…_but whilst in the ropes…Ben Ten has a look down at Brady's hardly writhing body…_

…

…_and Ben gets back inside the ring, motions over to Zoe who gets back on the apron, and whispers something into her ear._

"_What's this?" Jonathan wonders._

"…_Cris, you know about this?" Al asks._

"_I have no clue," Cris shrugs. "I'm wondering what's going on myself…"_

…

…

_When Ben is finished, Zoe nods…_

…

…_and the District Leader looks at the rest of the branch and jerks her head to the back, giving them the silent directive to bounce. Kenny and Barry raise their eyebrows at this, Kenny asking why Ben isn't coming along, but Zoe is in no mood for queries, saying sternly, "You heard him. Get to stepping."_

"_Ben talking to Zoe…and Zoe's telling the rest of the troops to LEAVE…" Al notices. "Ben wants his CCW District heading for the back, but HE'S still IN THERE. Why?"_

"_What's the purpose?" Jonathan says._

"…_I couldn't tell you off the top of MY head, but he's the President, so…whatever it is, it must be relevant and necessary," Cris assures._

_{Fast-Forward} _

_Eventually, per the order, Jimmy, Zoe and the Twinleaves head to the back…_

…

…_leaving Ben in the ring with Brady, who is starting to slowly come to and rise…_

…

…

…

…_only for Ben to kick him in the ribs and start stomping HARD on the quarterback!_

"_Just Ben and Brady in the—WHOAWHOAWHOA!" Al gasps. "Ben's stomping away at the MVMVP! Ben dropping a bucket of boots into Brady's downed body—and LOOK AT THESE STOMPS; THESE AREN'T YOUR AVERAGE STOMPS! THIS IS THE KIND OF STOMP WITH MALICE!"_

"_Like stepping on a horde of cockroaches!" Jeremy quips. "Or better, one GIANT, BIG one!"_

_Ben's boots dig DEEP into the supine body of Tom Brady, each stomp filled with COPIOUS levels of ill-will! The Magnus Champion lays in almost 25 stomps…_

…

…

…_followed by grabbing the legs and locking Brady in the Cloverleaf Quasar!_

"_Ben Ten stomping SEVERAL mudholes in Brady, and NOW a Cloverleaf Quasar!" Al shouts. "What is this?! The match is LONG OVER…!"_

"_Ben doesn't care! I don't think Ben could care less!" Jonathan notes. "He's just BRUTALIZING Tom Brady!"_

"_Which I TOTALLY am okay with, for the record, though a reason WOULD be a nice bonus…" Jeremy says._

_{Fast-Forward}_

_After nearly fifty seconds in the Cloverleaf Quasar, Brady's arms weaken underneath him…and satisfied with this, Ben relinquishes the hold, standing over the New England Patriot…_

…

…

…_before exiting the ring…_

…

…_and gathering one…TWO chairs…_

"_Uh-oh…now I don't like the looks of THIS…" Al murmurs._

"_Ben's got furniture and I don't think it's for a game of Musical Chairs…" Jeremy says._

_Ben returns to the ring…and he places one chair underneath the prone Brady's face, keeping hold of the other one…the crowd getting a sense of what is coming…_

"_NO…but we MAY get to hear a form of MUSIC _with _the chairs!" Jonathan states._

_Ben gets into position over Brady, by his head…_

…_grumbles under his breath, "Think you have a better edge than THIS?!"_

"_I think that's it!" Cris blurts out._

…

…

…

…

…_and swings DOWN onto the cranium of Brady with a Conchairto!_

"_CONCHAIRTO TO TOM BRADY!" Al exclaims. "BEN TEN MAKING A STEEL CHAIR SANDWICH WITH THE QUARTERBACK'S SKULL IN THE MIDDLE!"_

"_And I don't know if you heard it, but I did – Ben said, 'Think you have a better edge than THIS?', which goes back to when Brady said Ben lost HIS edge LAST WEEK, that GUMPTION, that GOING IN FOR THE KILL…" Cris says._

"…_Obviously referring to his apprehension when dealing with…" Jonathan's voice trails off, but the rest of his sentence is right beside him, if one will._

_Brady convulses, perhaps involuntarily, from the SMASH…_

…

…

…_and Ben Ten…keeps looking down at Brady's twitching body…_

"_Well, that doesn't look like someone going soft to ME…" Jeremy says._

…

…

…

…

…_before lifting the chair again…_

"_HOLD ON, HOLD ON—AGAIN?!" Al shouts._

…

…

…_and Conchairtoing Tom Brady a SECOND time!_

"_AAAH, A SECOND CONCHAIRTO! NUMBER TWO TO TOM BRADY!" Al exclaims._

"_ONE JUST WASN'T ENOUGH FOR THE CHAMPION! TWO WILL HAMMER THE POINT HOME ON WHO TOM BRADY IS DEALING WITH!" Jonathan shouts._

_Brady convulses again, this time in MUCH weaker fashion, the pain overtaking his reflexes…_

…

…

…_and Ben momentarily tilts his head up, the fans able to get a glimpse into his eyes…those near-INFAMOUS Tennyson green eyes…and the CCW faithful KNOW what that gaze means…_

…

…_so much so…that a good chunk of them chant, "ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!"_

_Ben tilts his head…almost semi-trance-like…_

…

…

…_and the crowd, "WhoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAs", rising in volume…_

…_as Ben raises his chair…_

…

…

…

…

…_**and gives the MVMVP a THIRD Conchairto!**_

"_**AND ONE MORE, FOR THE ROAD!**__" Jonathan hollers. "__**TRIFECTA OF CONCHAIRTOS…THREE TIMES THE VIOLENCE…THREE TIMES THE SKULL FRACTURE…THREE TIMES THE EXCLAMATION POINT!**__"_

_{Fast-Forward}_

_Brady is UNMOVING at this point…and Ben finally puts the chair down…leaving an unconscious quarterback at his feet…_

…

…

…_the perfect foreground for Ben to raise his arms to, in Legend Killer fashion, giving everyone the glory of the ruler of the Tenth Reich as "Hero" by Skillet replays._

…

"_Tom Brady…is getting EVERY BIT of the Best in the Universe in eight days," Cris says. "THAT MUCH…I can guarantee."_

_{Fast-Forward}_

_As Ben stands over Brady…_

…

…_Zero Kazama comes onstage and watches, shades of last week…_

…

…

…

…

…_and…he APPLAUDS this sight with a grin on his face too, just like the conclusion of last week's program._

"_Zero Kazama, for the second week in a row…liking what he sees…but it's the REVERSE ENDING from last week," Al points out. "And with that in mind, what are we going to expect when THAT MAN is officiating things two Sundays from now?! I'd LIKE TO THINK impartiality…"_

"…_I'D like to think that _Regal Rumble _is going to bring us a BARNBURNER…" Cris simply says._

* * *

Ben didn't have to add the post-match assault to his victory over Brady and his team…but he WANTED to, reminding everyone that Brady wasn't the only man in the match who knew the definition of a ruthless edge. Tennysons made ruthlessness FAMOUS in the business, and Ben made sure that Brady knew that…although Brady would NOT take it well.

Even entering _Ozone 45_ with an aching head wasn't enough to prevent Tom Brady from exacting revenge…which he chose to do during a match between Matt Quinlan and 5BW call-up (and GPW competitor) Michael Phelps, who was entering the _Ozone _Regal Rumble and had an…ADDITIONAL interest in wrestling this match that will tie into something to be discussed later—again, story for another day. Phelps and Quinlan went at it…but the DisneyTron cut to a shot of the arena parking lot…

…

…

…where Brady was mauling Matt's tag team partner Slider! Tom Brady punished the Radopolis native, bludgeoning him with a tire iron across his head over and over and over again! Brady screamed, "YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WANT TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A SH*TTY LEADER?! YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME TO GET BEAT UP FIVE-ON-ONE?! I GAVE YOUR STUPID CHANNEL A SPOTLIGHT, AND YOU SHOVE IT UP MY ASS?! HOW ABOUT I SHOVE YOUR ASS UP THE CREEK?! SAY GOODBYE TO THE RUMBLE!"

And with THAT, Brady HURLED Slider straight into the windshield of Ben's parked DX Mark 10 car, Slider's head SHATTERING the glass as it connected with it! The Cyber Boy was a complete and utter MESS…

…and this entire thing distracted Matt Quinlan, who got Olympic Slammed by Phelps for the victory, but that was the LEAST of worries because Brady would next PUNT Slider's skull in, crushing it between his foot and the side of the car's wheel! Slider was UTTERLY DESTROYED by this attack, EMTs acting QUICK to get to the scene…

…

…

…and as soon as Matt got up in the ring, he wanted to check on his partner's condition, but Brady intercepted him backstage and assailed HIM with the same tire iron! Brady was about to subject Quinlan to an even WORSE fate than his partner…

…

…

…

…and had it not been for "The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron (more on him and Matt and the Cyber Boys and the Brain Trust and THAT situation later) arriving on the scene and getting between Matt and Brady, it would have happened…but upon seeing Neutron, Brady chortled, telling him to tell Ben that the MVMVP could have done what he did to Slider to Ben instead…but there's a time and a place for everything. Brady said he'd see Ben later that night…

…and indeed he would, because the final segment was Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady engaging in what Zero Kazama dubbed a "Championship Debate", sort of pulling from the same pool as Ben's "State of CCW Address"…as it was an opportunity for both men to lay their words out on the table and tell the other man why he did NOT deserve to be the Face of CCW and why he himself DID. However, Zero made it very clear: NO PHYSICAL CONTACT between either guy; save the fight and the money match for the _Rumble _event. Kazama was looking forward to compelling points and fireworks…and he got plenty of both as he stood by, both wrestlers at their own podiums on a carpeted canvas…

* * *

**CCW Ozone 45 **_**– Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady's Championship Debate**_

"I can approach this debate tonight…in two different ways," Brady says to Zero Kazama. "I can either go the direct way, which is me telling you why I deserve to be the Face of CCW…or I can make my point by telling you why Ben Ten over there does NOT deserve to be, or let alone call himself, the Face of CCW. Either way…no matter which method I choose, it starts from the beginning. I, Tom Brady, debuted in this place on _Ozone 2_, and within a MONTH was the CCW Universal Champion. And it was during MY REIGN that that Title that Dan Kuso and Aran Ryan killed themselves over, the Title being touted as the CCW Universal Championship of the WORLD…came to legitimacy. I made that Championship legitimate, and by extension, I made CCW legitimate."

Zero keeps an expressionless…curiosity on his face at this…

…as Brady continues: "That tagline we have—'Where Only the Elite Survive'? Where do you think it came from? Who do you think originated that? It came from guys like ME, guys like me MAKING this company elite, making its CHAMPIONSHIPS elite. LONG BEFORE Benji became Mr. World Champion of the Year, I was Mr. Secondary Champion of the Year, and it wasn't even close! And as we go into our SECOND Big Three PPV, let me bring up the fact that our FIRST Big Three PPV _CCW Jackpot_ was about MY Down for the Count Match, not whatever Tennyson was doing! I should have had the main event spot ON LOCK that evening! We'd have beaten New Japan to the freaking punch putting MY Title tilt ahead of the World Title Match! Because to this day, which is the match that stands the test of time? Which was the five-star match? Which was the FWA-winning match? Not Ben's Triple Threat Match…but Brady versus Kuso."

Ben, unmoved, sneers over at his podium. "You seem to have an INSANE amount of pride about a match that you LOST. That's quite commendable."

The crowd "Ohhhhhhhhhhs" at that remark from the Tenth Wonder…

…

…while Brady responds rather smoothly, "I'd rather be memorable in RARE defeat than forgettable in victory, Tennyson."

A LOUDER "OHHHHHHHHH" comes from the crowd here as Tennyson mockingly claps for Brady…before giving him the bird.

Brady keeps up his speech, "It should have been known from THAT VERY NIGHT in Los Angeles…that I was the one carrying this company. It may not have been broadcasted to the heavens, but you know what? It SHOULD HAVE BEEN. And the fact of the matter is, when it comes right down to it…there is one BIG FAT DIFFERENCE between the both of us… I MADE THIS COMPANY…whereas this company made YOU."

Zero Kazama widens his eyes a bit. "Really?" Zero asks, his inquisitiveness PIQUED. "…Explain."

Ben crosses his arms and scorns at Brady, also wanting an explanation of his own at this deep statement.

"When I made the decision to take a second sport over by storm like I did football, I didn't have to choose wrestling and I certainly didn't have to pick CCW," Brady says. "But I DID. I did, because when I looked at CCW, I saw a place that I could do BIG THINGS for, a place that would take the entire BUSINESS of wrestling by storm. And so said…so done. I turned CCW into an award-carrying DYNASTY amongst Fiction Wrestling companies—people may hate to hear that, but it's true! We left aaaaaaall the other promotions in the DUST when we started up, and had it been ME at the helm all along, we would have NEVER LOOKED BACK…but people like you, Ben…are the reason why that 'crisis of confidence' you coined earlier even got started to BEGIN with."

"For all of the people who built this place—ACTUALLY built this place…there's somebody like you who simply needed it to get the wrestling world to care about you and your stupid family again," Brady speaks. "I mean, let's think about this real hard… If you hadn't been a player around here, do you honestly believe you would have gotten a UCA Hardcore Title shot? If you hadn't been CCW Magnus Champion, you think the Rookie Revolution would have given you even a glance? If you hadn't have even BEEN in this company, would even NCW deem you worth their time? The answer to those questions, Ben…is no. And you know it. You knew it then, and you know it now. That's why you went to the lengths you did to get yourself noticed here, to make some statements, take up time, gather up attention…so that the world can pretend to give a damn about you. And whenever that fails, you try hopping aboard ANOTHER ship! UEPW! CWA! CAWF! ABC! DVD! DDT! We could make ALPHABET SOUP out of the promotions you've gone to. All for the sake of attention…

"But I only needed ONE company to get MY attention, to make MY star burn in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, and you're standing in it – CCW. And I BUILT this place…I MADE this place… I gave it CLASSICS, I gave it a SELF-MADE STAR…and you gave it…a little ten-year-old Satanic bleeding bitch."

Some fans "Oooooooh", some fans "boooooooo", and Ben Ten…well, he was ALREADY teed off when Brady opened his mouth. This is just making him come to a BOIL.

"People often forget this, but everything that your child of Lucifer decided to bring to CCW, decided to bring to this side of fiction…it's all because YOU brought her here," Brady says. "You opened the door to her in the first place. You're the man responsible for the biggest PROBLEM everybody's had to deal with, including _XX_ and including Commissioner Gordon! For someone who spews the pro-CCW rhetoric like he actually cares, you really have given this place a giant splitting headache, haven't you? And it's not even just _XX_, is it? That same sociopathic freak show came onto OUR turf and commandeered _Ozone 41_ just before the damn main event that night! And YOU let it happen! You let your own cousin, the devil's daughter, resident megalomaniac, effectively CANCEL the end of _Ozone 41_, what you CLAIM to be 'your' show. You think that I would have let her do that? You think I would have even let her INTO THIS BUILDING? With the druids? With Kai, with ARES? …If I were the Magnus Champion, and I were running things as the FACE, I would have punted that bitch in the skull SO HARD her head would explode off of her body, and then I'd kick YOU in the skull for indulging it all as long as you have. If Young Gwen Tennyson is a virus…you're the needle that injected it into the world."

Ben clenches his fists as Brady talked with purpose, Zero Kazama…stroking his chin the more he listened to this. While the Executive Manager isn't exactly ANTI-Gwen—in fact, the money she made and attention she drew made her someone Zero…maybe not LIKED but certainly VALUED highly—he can see how much Brady's words are having an effect. And someone who talks with effect…can make a GREAT face of the company…

"There is nothing you can do to run from that guilt. There is nothing you can do to hide from that blame. And there is nothing you can do…to keep yourself from owning up to the fact that you're in this company for nothing else but to promote YOURSELF and the otherwise-irrelevant Tennyson name," Brady tells Ben. "That's all you did. That's all you were here for. And you did a damn good job… Now it's time for me to take your Title."

Brady tells Ben off-mic, "It's coming with me!" as he points to the gold around Ben's shoulder. The Tenth Wonder looks at his Belt…and then back at Brady, returning the same look of scorn. The crowd, which would normally dislike BOTH competitors, started dueling chants of, "BEN 10! BEN 10! / BRADY! BRADY! / BEN 10! BEN 10! / BRADY! BRADY!"

"…Mr. Tennyson?" Zero prompts. "I believe the floor…is now yours…" Zero keeps watch…

…as Ben finally claims the microphone.

"…Fine speech," Ben tells Brady. "…Too bad you don't have a g**damn clue what you're talking about."

Brady scoffs at those words…but Ben's expression is stonewalled in Brady's face…

…before turning into a smirk.

"If there's one thing I don't need to do in Fiction Wrestling…it's ASK for attention," Ben speaks. "You know who you're looking at, right? I'm already the best face in Cartoon Network history—I'm irreplaceable; I'm Ben 10! I don't ask for attention; attention asks for ME. And when attention asks, it gets on its hands and knees because it knows it's following not just the universe-famous hero, NOT JUST the former World Champion in as many companies as the amount of planets I've liberated…but it's following the Tenth Wonder of the World. And you mentioned _CCW Jackpot_ and your 5-star match that Dan Kuso, also known as NOT TOM BRADY, got an FWA for… Well, coming out of _Jackpot_, I looked into the camera, and I said in these exact words, 'Hey America, meet your CCW Magnus Champion…the Best Wrestler in the Universe.' And from THAT night forward, it was made official that a new BEN TENNYSON arose."

"You say that you didn't have to come into this company, Brady; well I DID have to come into this company," Ben corrects Brady's point, "but it wasn't because I hungered for a spotlight that was coming to me anyway. It was because for all of the accomplishments, for all of the talents, for everything I'd done, everything I'd made myself a bona fide FUTURE LEGEND upon…I wanted to reinvent myself. I wanted to come to a new place in the everlasting PRIME of my career and show Fiction Wrestling a side of me that they would never EVER forget. And I couldn't do that anywhere other than here, because there's no other company that appreciates PURE WRESTLING as much as this one does! There's no other place that CELEBRATES it as much as this one does! And that company mentality, Brady…begins with me. I fostered it, and I instilled it, because I AM IT."

The CCW fans do cheer for the playing up of wrestling in the company, but are MIXED when they hear Ben SINGLEHANDEDLY take the credit for it.

"Since the age of 10, I have been a WIZARD between these ropes, and I've never gotten complacent," Ben says. "I've done what people who've been doing this TWICE as long WISH they could do – I've upped my own game after each and every match with extra tricks of the trade. And if I ever forget any of those tricks, nobody else is gonna have the skills to learn 'em—not even you, Tom."

Brady shakes his head in disagreement with this, but Ben simply chuckles with swagger. "It's almost ILLEGAL to be able to win a match as many ways as I'm able to in this business. I've got a move in every pocket to finish you off. Omni-Slam, Omni-Drop, Omni-Lock, Alien Assault, Ten-Plex, Galaxy Strike…but let me ask you this, Tom Brady: when people think of me winning matches, what maneuver comes to mind the most?" After five seconds…Ben answers his own question: "…The Intergalactic; that's what."

Ben continues, "The Intergalactic…a move that I started using in CCW…and took from THERE to just about everywhere else. And then pretty soon, my moniker as the Tenth Wonder went everywhere else. And the label of BEST IN THE UNIVERSE went everywhere else. Everything that came from me in CCW during the Tenth Reich…found its way into every other promotion I work in, because MY identity and CCW's identity began to merge. And that may have gotten me into trouble in some places with some people…but to tell you the truth, it was WORTH IT. I'd go down for a good cause… I'd go down for THIS cause." Ben raises the CCW Magnus Championship over his head as he says this, drawing, for once, a CHEER from the crowd, at least 80% of it anyway.

Then Ben's voice grows solemn. "And as far as my cousin is concerned…" Ben looks at Brady. "You wanna put all of that on ME? You wanna put her actions on ME? You want to say I shouldn't be called the Face of CCW because SHE'S here and that's because of ME? …Well, yeah, I brought her here…and I should have watched her a lot better when I could, even when she told me she could take care of herself… She always came across as the girl you let be because she knew it all—she was a KNOW-IT-ALL just like I remembered her…and usually, those people don't need to be babied, so I let her have freedom…obviously…TOO MUCH freedom…" Ben looks down, replaying every mistake he made with Gwen in his head – every house show for another company he went to instead of going to the mall with her even though he hated it; going drag racing with Kevin instead of taking Gwen to the library or that poetry reading; being anywhere BUT the 5BW gym whenever Gwen was there before CCW even existed…

…

And Zero waited…and waited…stamping his foot on the ground in impatience…

…

"But I'M NOT THE ONE who drove her to the f**ked-up point in her life that she's in right now!" Ben YELLED at the QB. "I'm not the one who made her feel like she was a joke, like I only put her here to amuse the public like a chimp in a zoo! I'm not the one who POINTED AND LAUGHED and called her a walking stain on the ass of extraterrestrial life like she was a G**DAMN ALIEN instead of a HUMAN BEING! She lost her humanity because jack-offs like YOU didn't treat her like a person!"

Brady throws a hand up as though to say his point has been proven. "And he defends the little hell—"

"And I know I DIDN'T LAUGH WHEN SHE HAD HER FIRST MENSTRUAL PERIOD IN THE GYM! BUT YOU DID! YOU DID! YOU DID ALL OF THOSE THINGS!" Ben cuts off Brady, SCREAMING with rage! "And between THAT and what would follow from it, she became an Alpha Bitch…an Alpha Bitch I tried to reign in…but couldn't. And so people got hurt…people got STABBED…people got burned…in this company…" Ben blinked hard as he thought about ALL of this… "And part of me wants to make you pay for driving her to that. Because YOU had a hand in it even though I couldn't stop it…

"…

"…

"…But the other part of me…knows that this match…it's not really about her, is it?" Ben looks up. "Being the Face of CCW isn't about her… It's about US. It's about the fact that I'M the CCW Magnus Champion, and YOU want what I made from scratch, and that'd be all well and good except for one thing: …it's MINE. And when something is mine, ESPECIALLY a Championship and DOUBLY SO this one, no matter how 'awesome' you are or you SAY you are, you don't get to have it. And I'm aware that at _Regal Rumble_, it's gonna be different than _Pandemonium_. It's not gonna be Chicago; it's gonna be a different venue and a different crowd, and I'm gonna be wrestling in front of a bunch of geeks who aren't gonna want to see me win, even though I AM their hero whether they like it or not…" This gets some boos…

…

…

…

…

"…but what those same people ARE gonna want to see is you getting your ass kicked," Ben says, and the crowd AGREES with cheers… "and because I'm such a nice guy, I'm gonna give 'em just that, and then I'm gonna show you for the SECOND TIME who runs this ship, who owns the yard, and who truly is better—I'd say who's the better MAN…but I'd like to give you at least a fighting chance."

Ben smirks at this jab at Brady, whose turn it is now to glower disapprovingly at the Magnus Champion who simply splays his arms in confidence. The crowd is enjoying themselves…while Zero Kazama evaluates ALL of this.

"I suggest you keep the fighting chance, Tennyson," Brady says, "because you need it more. Considering it took a blind referee for you to keep your Belt out of my hands last time, your odds SUCK against me now. You think Kazama's gonna let history repeat itself? Don't bet on it. Lightning doesn't strike twice, Ben… _I'd strike her a few times though…_"

"What was that?!" Ben SNAPS from behind his podium, ready to cross over into Brady's side with a HAIRPIN trigger-like reaction! Perhaps in the moment he might not have realized just HOW MUCH he jumped at that comment…but Brady sure notices, hence why he is grinning with smarmy degrees of smarm. Zero is QUICK to get between Ben and Brady and keep the former back from the latter, ADAMANT on there being no contact between either one of them. Eventually, Zero DOES recreate some distance…

"Hey, don't worry! It's not like she's your girlfriend, right? She's just your VP…and besides, I don't NEED nor do I want that," Brady snorts. "I'm already quite happily married, to a FAR more desirable lady no less!"

THAT didn't cool Ben down any. "Yeah? Well I can make Madam Bündchen a widow REAL quick! And if you keep those gums flapping, I won't just BEAT you at _Regal Rumble_; I'll make you wish you stuck to losing to Peyton in the playoffs for a living!"

The crowd BURSTS at this quip, Brady turning FIRE RED in the face as soon as the last syllable escapes Ben's lips—and now HE wants to snap as he PUSHES his podium to the ground, ripping the microphone off of it as he jaws off to Ben off-mic and gets in his face! Zero Kazama's eyes go wide.

"GENTLEMEN! GENTLEMEN!" Zero shouts. "I SUGGEST YOU BOTH COOL THE JETS! YOU HAVE TWO NIGHTS BETWEEN NOW AND _RUMBLE_! THIS IS A DEBATE! I WANT SOME DECORUM! THE FACE OF THIS COMPANY, WHICHEVER ONE OF YOU IT IS, WILL SHOW SOME RESPECT AND DECENCY RIGHT NOW!"

…

Brady does backpedal…a few steps…at Zero's behest. Ben does the same for now…

…

…

"…Lucky for you, that's just one less ring for you to kiss this Sunday night!" Brady tells Ben.

"No, 'cause the only ring-kissing anyone's doing is YOU kissing the mat when I plant you with an Intergalactic from here to Galvan Mark II!" Ben retorts to Brady, mere INCHES separating the two wrestlers' faces in the ring! The tension is REAL…

…

…

…and Brady then says, "Well, let me put it this way, Benjamin, and this'll sum the WHOLE THING UP…on what makes me better equipped than you to be the face of ANYTHING. The Patriots might not have a fifth Super Bowl…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…_but at least we know how to pay our rent._"

Ben SHOVES his podium down, and before anyone can blink or Zero can say anything, the fight is on! Ben and Brady EVADE Zero and proceed to hockey punch away at one another in a clinch! The crowd is EXCITED to see the quarterback and the hero trading blows just TWO NIGHTS before their PPV match, and Zero Kazama is FURIOUS! Kazama calls for security, SCREAMING at the top of his lungs for it…

…

…

…but for some reason, NOW of all times, they are nowhere to be seen! And the crowd is chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" but Zero is LIVID!

"WHY CAN'T WE GET GOOD SECURITY IN THIS COMPANY?! WE HAVE THE MOST MONEY! TENNYSON! BRADY! STOP THIS! YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS FOR FREE! YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS FOR FREE! …Damn it!" Zero growls as he, with security not forthcoming it seems, gets in the middle of the scuffle himself! The _Regal Rumble _match's referee separates the two of them and pushes them both into opposite parts of the ring! Ben and Brady are throwing epithets ENDLESSLY at one another, but Zero is keeping them separated—until Ben ends around Zero and goes RIGHT BACK after Brady instead! The two continue hockey punching away at one another for fifteen more seconds before Zero breaks the two of them up yet again, this time keeping Brady back—until Brady SWIMS past Zero and the two are at it again! Zero is DEMANDING both men to abide by his edict or face SEVERE consequences…

…

…

…

…and after hearing that…

…

…Ben and Brady STILL want to fight! And eventually Brady gets by Kazama and pursues the Tenth Wonder…

…

…who runs for a Spear **but Brady dodges and Zero Kazama turns around just in time to eat the Spear instead! **

Ben CURSES as soon as he sees what he hit, Brady realizing it too and opting to take THAT opportunity to slide out of the ring! Brady snickers at Ben's misfortune, the Spear not only missing its intended target…but hitting the Executive Manager…and more importantly the SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE for his upcoming Championship Match. Ben runs a hand through his hair as he crouches down to check on Kazama, his Championship resting next to his old podium on the canvas…

…

…

…and in time, Ben gets Zero to start moving to a vertical base, he himself on a knee…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben is almost up when **Tom Brady speeds in with a Point After Touchdown…**

…**that MISSES Ben as the Magnus Champ dodges—but Zero Kazama DOES NOT dodge! Zero Kazama gets punted by Tom Brady! **

And now it's BRADY'S turn to curse and cover his mouth in shock! The MVMVP looks down at the fallen-again and out cold Zero Kazama…feeling some of the same feelings Ben had to deal with earlier…

…

…

…and it is THEN that security guards storm the ring to now not only keep Ben and Brady apart but also to get a check on Kazama, who is left on the canvas cataleptic following the PAT. The Magnus Champion and the challenger both look at Kazama as he is treated…

…

…but it is not long before they find each OTHER'S eyes…and the tension is back again…but THIS time…it looks like they can control themselves…until Sunday…

* * *

The Tenth Wonder of the World versus the four-time Super Bowl winner…CCW's only two-time Magnus Champion versus CCW's first-ever and longest reigning Universal Champion… Ben Tennyson versus Tom Brady…with Zero Kazama as the Special Guest Referee. It was the_ Pandemonium_ return match, only no more "Magnusgate" to go with it. Kazama was medically treated after _Ozone 45 _and cleared to be able to officiate the Magnus Championship Match despite getting Speared and punted…so all that was left for MVMVP and Tenth Wonder alike to do was wait for fate in Philadelphia.

And fate had something planned for a few OTHER individuals…

…as told in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble **_**Part 7: A League of Someone's Own**


	48. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 7

**CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part 7: A League of Someone's Own**

As advertised when the tournament was first announced, _CCW Regal Rumble _would feature the grand finals of the Tag Premier League that started on _XX 22_. Twelve teams in three groups battled it out for points in matches with 15-minute time limits for spots in the semifinal round, to which only half of the field would advance. By _XX 25_ there would only be six teams remaining, and by _XX 26_ it would be down to the three finalists. As one may recall from an earlier part of the monthcap, Techno-Tongue—Mystique Sonia and "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman—was one of those teams. But, starting from the point after the first wave of Round Robin matches concluded, these were the standings in each of the four-team groupings:

_Group A_

_The Upper Crust – 3 points_

_Techno-Tongue – 3 points_

_The Poké-Coordinators – 0 points_

_Prettier Muscle – 0 points_

_Group B_

_The Daughters of Destiny – 3 points_

_The Olympic Entourage – 3 points_

_The Webber Twins – 0 points_

_The Cyber Girls – 0 points_

_Group C_

_Team Hana-Gumi – 3 points_

_Stark-Blooded – 3 points_

_The Test Twins – 0 points_

_Puffy AmiYumi – 0 points_

On _XX 23_, the tournament resumed with five televised bouts: Techno-Tongue vs. Prettier Muscle; The Poké-Coordinators vs. The Upper Crust; The Cyber Girls vs. The Webber Twins; Hana-Gumi vs. Stark-Blooded; and Puffy AmiYumi vs. The Test Twins. The sixth match of that wave, The Daughters of Destiny vs. The Olympic Entourage, would take place the next week on Tuesday's CCW house show at the Bob Devaney Center in Lincoln, Nebraska.

Prettier Muscle defeated Techno-Tongue in part thanks to Mystique Sonia's attention being diverted by Aelita Schaeffer's entrance music…leading to Jillian Michaels and Ronda Rousey capitalizing with an Exercism II onto Sonia for the three-count and three points.

Hana-Gumi and Stark-Blooded got so heated in their encounter that they went the whole fifteen minutes and fought to a time-limit draw, the first of the tournament at that point…

…and later on in the night, Puffy AmiYumi and the Test Twins, in what would not be the only time they faced each other this month, ALSO fought to a time-limit draw, the Test Twins ALMOST having them defeated at the very end with a Commutator but Ami Onuki kicking out at the very last second! Time expired, and the Test Twins were VERY displeased with the result…such that they engaged in a post-match attack on the rock stars, almost laying Yumi Yoshimura out with Dudley's Theorem…but being thwarted by a Running Springboard Jane Driller to Mary that sent her out of the ring! Yumi then hit Susan with a Danger Zone Backdrop Driver, and Puffy AmiYumi together came within a FRACTION of hitting their Rising Sunset onto Susan, but a recovering Mary pushed Ami off of the top rope into an Elevated Stun Gun onto the ropes! Susan would elbow out of Yumi's clutches and SLAP Yumi away before sliding out of the ring for the Test Twins to "recalculate and recalibrate their stratagems"…earning GLARES from the coughing Onuki and irate Yoshimura.

Of course, later that night there would be MORE fireworks amongst ALL of the Group C teams, particularly in the main event…and THAT series of event was but a harbinger of what was to come.

The Cyber Girls and the Webber Twins were in a pressure-filled situation considering their placement in Group B, both needing points, preferably three of them…and it was Inez and Jackie getting the victory, though not without difficulty. Sidney and Ashley controlled much of the match with their twin tempo, performing Double Dropkicks, a Tiger Suplex (Sidney) / Shining Wizard (Ashley) combination, and a Russian Leg Sweep (Ashley) / Leg Lariat double-team as well. For much of the match, Jackie was on the defensive, and the Backyard Girls had things well in hand…until Jackie countered a Double Northern Lights Suplex into a Double DDT on both Webber Twins and then tagged in Inez, who dove off of the top rope and hit a Diving Single-Leg Dropkick onto Ashley and a Diving Bulldog Lariat to Sidney at the same time! Inez would give Sidney a Corner High Knee, float to the apron, and execute a Running Cannonball Senton to the floor onto Ashley as well! Inez got a near-fall off of a Sunset Flip from the apron onto Sidney, and later went for the Cybrary Card, but Sidney kneed Inez in the face and hit a Spinning Leg Sweep…followed by a Cartwheel Elbow Drop! And later in the match, as Inez was rebounding off of the ropes, Sidney fooled Ramon by hitting the adjacent ropes and delivering a High-Angle Bulldog for a near-fall! But when the Webber Twins went for the Webb-Slinger onto Inez, Jackie went behind the sisters and helped her fellow Cyber Girl out by grabbing her feet and flipping her over to land in front of the Backyard Girls instead; Inez then grabbed Ashley and delivered her Front Suplex Double Knee Facebreaker, the Encryptor Chip…while Jackie went behind Sidney and delivered her standing version of the Back Suplex Facebuster, the Jackie Sack! The Cybersquad females then doubled up on the legal Ashley Webber, and gave her the Motherboard Express—Jackie's Inverted Sit-Out Side Powerslam combined with Inez's Running Cutter—for the 1-2-3. The victory kept the Cyber Girls in contention to make the single-elimination round to follow…and while the Webber Twins would end up mathematically eliminated by the end of this wave, they gladly shook the hands of Inez and Jackie after the match…

…but then Zoe Payne happened. And when Zoe Payne happened, it left BOTH teams BROKEN. Ashley and Sidney's arm and leg injuries would leave both women SIDELINED for the remainder of the tournament and LONGER, so they wouldn't be able to compete in the third match anyway regardless of mathematical possibilities. Inez and Jackie ended up on the lucky side of things, not sidelined but BADLY, BADLY injured, Jackie's ribs fractured and Inez's head all but concussed. However, the Cyber Girls, on behalf of PBS, were DETERMINED to stay in the tournament and win the entire thing, no matter what it took and what it took out of them. And with the Olympic Entourage left for them to face in their third Round Robin bout, it was certain to take a GREAT DEAL out of them.

* * *

Speaking of the Olympic Entourage, on the house show in Lincoln, they battled the Daughters of Destiny, Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin…to what would end up being the round's THIRD time-limit draw, giving each tandem a point apiece. At the beginning of the match, Lisa Simpson tried to talk the Olympic Entourage into joining them in walking away the match simply because once _XX 24 _was over both teams would advance to the semifinals anyway. She knew that the Entourage had the Cyber Girls and the Daughters of Destiny had the Webber Twins…and thanks to what Zoe did to them, neither one of their respective opponents had a shot in hell at making it out of the group stages, meaning the Daughters and the Entourage would both advance without fail, so why tamper with their own fates? A match like this could have risked injury for any of the four and jeopardized that sure thing in the semifinals, Lisa argued…

…

Phelps and his charges agreed…almost…

…and Lisa had the Olympians' guards down…almost. As both teams turned away from one another to "leave", Kerri suddenly snuck up on Megan to Schoolgirl Pin her…and Lisa snuck up on Misty to Schoolgirl HER! Both teams had pinfalls in either direction, and when Megan and Misty kicked out, all four of them were INCREDULOUS! Lisa's ruse backfired, Kerri's deception backfired…and ultimately the two teams DID have a match. Neither tandem held back either throughout this contest—injury scares be damned—sticking through until the end…or at least until the last twenty seconds, at which point Lisa left the ring, Megan followed her, and the Daughters of Destiny elected to take the tie, finding this result in line with the premonitions of the stars. The Olympic Entourage didn't take too kindly to this flight…but they had no choice but to accept it. Though it wasn't too hard for them to really do that, considering who their next opponents were. It was INDEED a formality…

* * *

The Upper Crust were the late addition to the Tag Premier League following Arya Stark's injury and Sansa aligning with Koldblooded in Group C, and Brit and Tiff Crust's first TPL match ended in a victory over Prettier Muscle, pinning former Women's Tag Team Champ Jillian Michaels. The Crust cousins were out to add to that first impression, Brit making the bold claim that they were going to take this tournament right underneath the whole world's noses…and Tiff stated she COULDN'T WAIT to for the Upper Crust to take on Techno-Tongue…ESPECIALLY Jenny…

…but on _XX 23_ they had to handle the 2014 Women's Tag Team of the Year the Poké-Coordinators, May and Dawn, who wanted and needed their first points in the TPL themselves after Techno-Tongue defeated them the week prior through Sonia's shady tactics. Dawn in particular looked like she had much on her mind, possibly involving her husband…but May was all fire on this night, especially with her Toon Champion boyfriend reclaiming his CCW Universal Title the night before. To their credit, the Upper Crust gave the Coordinators a fight, and Brit almost got May with her Scissors Kick to the back entitled Cut Down to Size…but Dawn intercepted with a Spotlight Kick as she charged, LEAPING OVER her hunched-over partner May to score with the move! Tiff went down fighting, missing an Enzuigiri to Dawn, GETTING an Enzuigiri from May, and then getting pinned after the Poké-Coordinators with an Event Omega—a Diving Splash from Dawn plus a Diving Leg Drop from May. So by the end of _XX 23_, all four of Group A's teams were TIED with three points apiece…meaning ANYONE could advance to the next round and ANYONE could be eliminated just as well. It would all come down to _XX 24_, on which ALL SIX of the last wave of Round Robin Matches would take place.

* * *

Going into _XX 24_, the standings were as follows:

_Group A_

_The Poké-Coordinators – 3 points_

_The Upper Crust – 3 points_

_Prettier Muscle – 3 points_

_Techno-Tongue – 3 points_

_Group B_

_The Daughters of Destiny – 4 points_

_The Olympic Entourage – 4 points_

_The Cyber Girls – 3 points_

_The Webber Twins – 0 points_

_Group C_

_Team Hana-Gumi – 4 points_

_Stark-Blooded – 4 points_

_The Test Twins – 1 point_

_Puffy AmiYumi – 1 point_

Depending on the team and its grouping, the last set of Round Robin Matches were either for seeding, advancement or bragging rights. Some had a grudge and history attached, such as the matches in Group A – firstly, Prettier Muscle versus The Poké-Coordinators, which had brewed since Jillian and Ronda attacked Dawn and May's Pokémon back on _XX 18_. It escalated when Jillian and Ronda, after proclaiming Dawn and May—especially the formerly pregnant Dawn—"too unfit" to be Pokémon trainers (because if you can't care for your own bodies, how could you possibly care for Pokémon?), were revealed to be in possession of a Poké Ball of their own, which Jillian had used to pick up a victory over Dawn on _XX 20 _in singles competition, as well as against Katniss Everdeen on _XX 22_. With all of this firmly in mind, Dawn and May had even requested BEFORE the tournament to be placed in the same group as Prettier Muscle JUST so they could have this match guaranteed to occur, and they could now not only get that measure of payback but also knock Prettier Muscle out of semifinal contention, because with the point tallies all tied in Group A, it was "win and you're in"; everyone had control of their destinies…more or less.

Ronda, as had been the case for the bulk of the tournament, showed what made her not just one-half of a formidable tag team but also a singles Champion in FTW, threw May and, occasionally, Dawn around the ring with a multitude of maneuvers from Judo Hip Tosses to German and Belly-to-Belly Suplexes. Some may have called her the MVP of the tournament with the performances she had put in throughout Round Robin competition…but that didn't mean that Jillian didn't make her own contributions, adding a Dropkick to May and a Russian Leg Sweep, along with a Front Suplex dropped into a Gutbuster onto the top rope followed up by a Running Rope-Hung Swinging Neckbreaker for a near-fall. Jillian smirked up a storm as she lifted a supine May up by her upper half…and then set her back down…lifted her up…set her back down…essentially making May do sit-ups in the middle of the ring before capping it off with a Grounded Mat Slam, the entire display earning the fitness guru a parade of boos. However, the smirk would get wiped off when May delivered a Tornado DDT and tagged in Dawn, who ran wild with Forearm Smashes and an Atomic Drop followed by a Short-Arm Calf Kick to the face! Ronda would intervene with a T-Bone Suplex to Dawn…but May would deliver a Hurricanrana to send the Rowdy One out of the ring, followed by a Running Corkscrew Plancha to the outside! Jillian would try a Cross Body to Dawn as the bluenette rose…but Dawn rolled through it, stood up with Jillian in her clutches, and gave her a Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker…followed immediately into a Reverse STO for a near-fall! Later still, Dawn attempted a Spotlight Kick off of the ropes, only for Ronda to grab her ankle from behind and hinder the Blue Beauty…allowing Jillian to come in from behind the Twinleaf Town native, hold her by the feet in a Rope-Hung Wheelbarrow, kick her in the midsection and then transition from there into a Double Leg Lift…and drop Dawn with the Alabama Slam…for a VERY close near-fall!

Ronda would reverse an Irish Whip and Hammer Throw May into the steel ring steps…and Jillian and Dawn continued to go at it…until Dawn went for a Blue Destiny onto Jillian, and Ronda got a blind tag in from behind…and Jillian would escape the Blue Destiny and Shuffle Side Kick Dawn in the midsection to try a Butterfly Backbreaker next…for Dawn to counter by lifting Jillian up into an Air Raid Crash! However, when Dawn realized that Jillian wasn't legal…the realization came when Ronda grabbed Dawn's outstretched arm and rolled along the canvas into a Cross Armbreaker attempt! Dawn would prevent her arm from a complete hyperextension, but Ronda would use this to transition to the opposite arm and apply the Cross Armbreaker to that limb, locking it in! Ronda tugged away at Dawn's arm, bent on ripping it off…

…

…but May flew in to make the save with a Springboard Double Knee Stomp to Ronda's stomach…

…that DIDN'T break Ronda's grip, only hindering her for a split second before Ronda kept holding on! May gasped at this, and tried a Running Senton immediately next…but Ronda STILL maintained her grip! It wasn't until May sped to the middle rope and delivered a Corkscrew Frog Splash out of the corner to Ronda Rousey that the Cross Armbreaker was FINALLY broken. The crowd was alight with cheers and applause at this point, HEAVY drawn to the match, a strong contender for Match of the Round Robin at this stage…and then May tags in for Dawn, and Rousey, seeing this, tried to deliver a Running Spinebuster to a corner…only for May to reverse into a Sunset Flip for a near-fall that Ronda rolled through and turned into a Prawn Hold that she ELEVATED May up from for a Powerbomb…

…that May tried to turn into a Frankensteiner, but Ronda blocked it…and then Jillian got back up, grabbed May's head…and Prettier Muscle doubled up to execute the Exercism! Ronda pinned May…

…

…but to everyone's surprise, May kicked out just before 3! Jillian was the MOST shocked…hence why her next move, as Ronda had the referee distracted with her argumentativeness, was to pull out her pilfered Poké Ball from her trunks…and brandish it in front of May's head…

…

…

…and…have the Ball get SPOTLIGHT KICKED out of her hand by Dawn from behind! Jillian, not expecting this, was then victim to an Enzuigiri from May that sent her out of the ring…and Ronda ate a Double Running Cutter from the Coordinators…that set the UFC star for an Event Omega…

…

…for a NEAR-FALL as Ronda kicked out as well! At this point, the crowd was ELECTRIC, wondering who was going to finish the match on top…

…

…

…

…and the answer…came in the form of a buzzer, ending the match after fifteen minutes had elapsed! Both teams came to senses, realizing that the time limit of the match had expired, meaning their match had ended in a DRAW. Of course, that wasn't the ideal result for a number of reasons…not the least of which being that it left a tie for what would be second place in Group A coming out of Round Robin…which, in some way or another, would require resolution.

* * *

The other match in Group A was Techno-Tongue versus The Upper Crust, and Jenny Wakeman made it clear that if any team was going to end her and Sonia's run in the TPL, it COULD NOT be Brit and Tiff, her old enemies from Tremorton of all people. That would be BEYOND mortifying for her, so she wanted this win more than any in the tournament…as Brit and Tiff would have REVELED in the very thought of ending Jenny's hopes right then and there, as they made patently clear. And as one may recall from he fourth part of the monthcap (specifically 4.2), Techno-Tongue's journey out of the group stage grew MORE difficult when Mystique Sonia was revealed to have flown out to FRANCE in order to get to the Supercomputer hooked up to Lyoko in order to get Aelita's attention, leaving Jenny to go it alone with Brit and Tiff…but as one may recall as well, Jenny would find a way to manage through this and, in what was essentially a Handicap Match, beat the Upper Crust herself to punch her team's mutual ticket.

In Group B, the Daughters of Destiny were SUPPOSED TO wrestle the Webber Twins, but as aforementioned the attack from Zoe Payne onto Sidney and Ashley left each of them with a broken limb that needed medical attention apiece, leaving both of them unable to continue in the tournament…which left the Daughters of Destiny to take the win via forfeit. But that didn't mean this would be a waste of a night for the femmes of fate, as Megan would take the microphone and shout emphatically that despite what anybody presumed or thought about her or Lisa in the tourney, it was official: the Daughters of Destiny were headed for the TPL semifinals, and they were going to win the entire damn thing. And unlike what the people had been shoving up each other's asses, that was not hot air; that was REALITY. Lisa added that she told EVERYONE that this was going to happen, that when she brought her tag team partner into CCW, the very rotation of the earth they stood upon would change, and everybody's world would be turned onto its ear…but soon enough it would be upside-down for good when the Daughters of Destiny took home the Tag Premier League for themselves. The stars were in their favor…DNA was in their favor…everything that worked against them once was now IN THEIR FAVOR…and all that was left to do…was win.

So who would join the Daughters of Destiny out of Group B in the semifinals? It was between the brimming-with-confidence Olympic Entourage and the bandaged-up Cyber Girls in a match where the latter team had to win and the former team had to merely not lose; with point tallies as they were, a tie would send the Olympic Entourage to the semis, as would a victory for the gold medalists; only victory for the Cyber Girls would be enough for Inez and Jackie to change the outcome and punch their own ticket instead. Phelps, May and Walsh had ZERO intentions of allowing that, however; in fact, Phelps had a microphone as he came down to the ring to proclaim such. The Baltimore Bullet mocked the Cyber Girls for even showing up to this formality, and added that it was a fitting way for them to go out of the tourney because when The Olympic Entourage made their _XX _debut, their first match was against Emmy "and her two friends that weren't you chicks", and they administered so much of a pounding that Emmy and her pals were too beaten up to save Emily Elizabeth from getting massacred by The END (Phelps would throw in a shout-out to his fellow Baltimore native with a click of his tongue and wink). Therefore, by proxy, the Olympic Entourage are part of the reason why Emily Elizabeth got put out of commission…which led to Emmy accepting Zoe's _Pandemonium _Demon's Dungeon challenge which ultimately led to EMMY getting hurt, so BY PROXY, The Olympic Entourage had a hand in both Emmy and Emily Elizabeth's demises…and in addition, Emmy getting shelved by Zoe's crew played into Max and Enrique wanting to put their World Tag Team Championship on the line against The Forces of Nature again, which led to the Forces getting said Titles back, so BY PROXY, The Olympic Entourage ALSO played a role in the Dragon Kids' Tag Team Title reign ending. It seemed like the Olympians had almost been an impetus to all of PBS's woes…and now they were going to have a BIG hand in PBS's run in the Tag Premier League coming to a screeching halt when they defeated the Cyber Girls. "But at least you two can take solace in the fact that you got put down and out by the greatest female Olympians of all time," Phelps grinned.

As one would expect, the Cyber Girls did not take these words with smiles or any form of joy; they knew that even if it was remote they HAD THE CHANCE to move to the next round, and they were going to ride that chance as far as they could…although Misty and Kerri's offensive onslaught made it such that they couldn't ride it too far. At one point, the volleyballers took turns to see who could get Inez to scream in pain the loudest from their throws, attacks and AMERICAN Uppercuts. They even gave Inez the American Express—Kerri delivering a Rear Facelock Backbreaker, followed by an American Uppercut to the back of the head…and Misty runs and adds a Swinging Neckbreaker to the deal. Misty would pin Inez after the move…but Jackie would break it up, taking advantage of the lackadaisicalness of Kerri for letting Jackie get into the ring. Kerri would correct that by grabbing Jackie and throwing her away…and Misty resolved to finally put Inez out of her misery…

…

…but Misty's Olympic Slam got countered, Inez escaping behind and SOMEHOW managing to pull off the Cybrary Card! Misty was down and Kerri was surprised…but the latter tagged in and was SWIFT to regain control of the match with a Big Boot as Inez tried her hardest to mount a comeback…

…but even then, the Cyber Girls showed signs of life when Jackie tagged in in the middle of an exchange between her Cyber Girl partner and "Six Feet of Sunshine"…and Inez escaped an Oklahoma Slam and pushed Kerri into a Rope-Aided Enzuigiri from Jackie…which staggered her enough for Inez to execute a Step-Up Springboard Spinning Reverse STO! Inez then picked Kerri up in a Front Facelock…and Jackie performed a Slingshot Body Press onto Kerri's back to aid Inez in dropping Kerri with a DDT! Inez would pin Kerri…and get a near-fall out of the double-team! The Cyber Girls were giving just about EVERYTHING out of their energies…

…

…

…but the Olympic Entourage overwhelmed Jackie, took her out of the ring…and gave her a Gold Rush into the steel ring post ribcage-first! Jackie was left for dead at that point, and with little time remaining in the match, Phelps suggested that Misty and Kerri simply leave the premises and take the tie which would eliminated the Cyber Girls with dignity and send the Olympians to the semis…a suggestion which earned LAUGHS from all three of them, as they wanted to FINISH the groggy Inez instead. And so the now-legal Misty and Kerri picked Inez up for the Gold Rush in the ring…

…

…

…

…

…but Inez kicked her feet to escape from off of Misty's clutches…while giving Kerri a Jawbreaker at the same time. Inez was still fighting, albeit HEAVILY wounded…

…

…

…and then Misty CHARGED at Inez from behind and—MISSED a Lariat to the back of Inez's head as Ramon ducked…and the Lariat hit Kerri instead! Misty looked down in shock and gasped…

…

…which allowed Inez to sneak in behind Misty, roll her up in a Standing Prawn Hold, HEADSTANDING to keep the pin…and GET THE FLASH THREE-COUNT! Misty May-Treanor popped up in DISBELIEF…as Inez scurried out of the ring underneath the bottom rope to collect Jackie, check on her and then break the news…that the Cyber Girls had DEFEATED the Olympic Entourage and were thus ADVANCING to the Semifinal Round, while the Entourage, as a mouth-agape Michael Phelps slowly realized, were OUT of the TPL just like that! Misty was STUNNED, Kerri was LIVID, and Phelps argued with the official that Misty had her shoulder up—even flopping on the canvas and raising his own shoulders to demonstrate—but the decision stood, and so the Cyber Girls had done the improbable, kept themselves alive, kept PBS alive…and were now one victory away from the TPL FINALS.

* * *

In Group C, The Test Twins wrestled Hana-Gumi, and having inspected two of the NJPW veterans' matches on _XX _in the weeks prior, the two of them, with the help of Dmitri Petrovich in particular, had drawn up their own plans of attack as to be the team to knock them off. The Test Twins knew, and made clear to all, that no team was GUARANTEED to make it out of Group C as of yet, including Hana-Gumi and ESPECIALLY including AmiYumi, with whom the Tests still took umbrage. Of course, Hana-Gumi still remembered what the Tests—and, well, every other team in Group C—did the week before, singling out and attacking Marion Phauna during the Triple Threat Match between her, Mileena and Gwen Ten. And Hana-Gumi had their minds set on payback from that just as much as advancing to the next round. A tie would actually suffice for that, but Hana-Gumi had enough distaste for the tie the week before, and they did NOT want another…

…and the Test Twins didn't NEED another, so the feeling was mutual. And both teams fought the whole way through for three points instead of one. While Hana-Gumi—in this match, Marion and Matilda—made every move count, the Test Twins would slow them down with a multitude of counters—Susan catching a Spinning Savate Kick from Marion and turning it into a Horseshoe Lemma, her Inverted Indian Deathlock; Mary reversing Matilda's Springboard Elbow Smash into a Sit-Out Hip Toss; Marion's Superplex to Susan getting prevented by Mary throwing Matilda into the steel ring post of the same corner…which later led to a Top-Rope German Suplex / Clothesline combination by the Tests for a near-fall. Susan and Mary would hit BOTH Marion and Matilda on separate occasions with the Commutator as well, realizing that time was of the essence…

…but they got back the attack in kind, Matilda hitting a Springboard Double Knee Jawbreaker to Susan…into a Marion Argentine Stunner to follow! Mary ate a Double Superkick that got a near-fall, and then took a Back Suplex into Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Marion) / Sit-Out Facebuster (Matilda) for ANOTHER near-fall, the brainiacs not going down…but when Susan tried to bring in a test tube to smash over someone's head, Marion saw it coming and dodged it…picking Susan up and delivering the Cross Fire, a Scoop Slam Brainbuster! Mary would hit the Chuck-toting witch with a Convergence Leg Sweep DDT…

…

…but when she went for the Almagest—Inverted Headlock spun and dropped into a Cravate Facebuster—to Matilda Matisse, the _Shaman King _female would grab Mary, flip over her from an Inverted Headlock and land onto her feet, applying a Front Facelock…and from this remarkable counter apply a Fisherman's Clutch and deliver the Trick or Treat—Fisherman Lift dropped into a Sit-Out Spinebuster—for the 1-2-3! Despite the Tests' best efforts, Hana-Gumi had emerged victorious, and they were heading for the semifinals…

…but who was going to join them: Stark-Blooded or Puffy AmiYumi? That was the question to be answered later in the night. Given the results of the Hana-Gumi/Test Twins match, Puffy AmiYumi needed a win while Stark-Blooded could tie or win themselves to advance. This time it was the original Koldblooded representing the team with Sansa "cheering them on" from ringside…though the look on Sansa's face was less "Let's go, friends!" and more "You'd better win this or else I will have your heads taken off of your bodies". Strong strikes were the theme in this match, _puroresu_ winning the day…and it was ANYONE'S match from start to finish…

…

…

…but the Test Twins' night wasn't over, and if they weren't going to the TPL Semifinals…neither were AmiYumi, which they made certain of when they attacked Koldblooded for the disqualification! Sansa Stark took a few seconds but ultimately DID come to Skarlet and Mileena's aid, even helping run the Tests off…but by the time AmiYumi realized what the Test Twins had done, Susan and Mary were already on their way out of the scene, leaving Koldblooded with three points scored in a manner they weren't too thrilled with, and AmiYumi left on the outside of the cutoff just like the Brain Trust gals had been. Koldblooded, however, had their way of making it up to the two rockers…granting them an exhibition rematch on the next week's house show in Knoxville, Tennessee, a match that saw both teams leave it in the ring on THEIR OWN terms…with Skarlet and Mileena then picking up the win via Outworld Spike to Ami in that bout. Regardless of resolution though, the DQ on _XX 24_ in favor of the Kombatants gave Stark-Blooded the nod for the semifinals…

…and after _XX 24_, these were the point tallies as Round Robin play concluded:

_Group A_

_Techno-Tongue – 6 points_

_The Poké-Coordinators – 4 points_

_Prettier Muscle – 4 points_

_The Upper Crust – 3 points_

_Group B_

_The Daughters of Destiny – 7 points_

_The Cyber Girls – 6 points_

_The Olympic Entourage – 4 points_

_The Webber Twins – 0 points_

_Group C_

_Team Hana-Gumi – 7 points_

_Stark-Blooded – 7 points_

_The Test Twins – 1 point_

_Puffy AmiYumi – 1 point_

* * *

The elimination round of the Tag Premier League was to proceed as follows: the team who finished in first place in Group A wrestled one semifinal against the second-place team from Group C. The first-place team in Group B wrestled the second-place team in Group A, and the first-place team in Group C wrestled the second-place team in Group B. Now, in Group B, the teams in first and second were clearly defined; Techno-Tongue had sole possession of first place in Group A; and CCW Commissioner James Gordon and the committee ruled that since BOTH of Team Hana-Gumi's victories in Round Robin came via pinfall decisions while one of Stark-Blooded's wins came via disqualification, that was enough to place Hana-Gumi above Stark-Blooded in the seeding. However, such tiebreaking methods could not be utilized to break the tie in Group A for second place…

Commissioner Gordon, thinking on his own feet, sorted the entire situation out himself: Techno-Tongue from Group A was scheduled to face Stark-Blooded from Group C (in a match Techno-Tongue won, as one may recall from a prior chapter); Hana-Gumi was pitted against heavier-than-ever underdog The Cyber Girls…and the third semifinal was declared a Three-Way Dance between The Poké-Coordinators, Prettier Muscle and The Daughters of Destiny. Megan and Lisa were EXTREMELY upset by this ruling, but Gordon explained that since the Griffin-Simpson connection had a forfeit victory in one of their Round Robin Matches, that meant they essentially wrestled one fewer match than the other teams; thus, to earn a spot into the semifinals they would have to outlast TWO teams, such as to compensate for the bye week. Meanwhile, the Coordinators and Prettier Muscle would get another shot at settling things between themselves in a match setting featuring NO time limits. Those were the semis scheduled to take place on _XX 25_.

Again, Techno-Tongue defeated Stark-Blooded via the return of their double-team Operation Mockingbird and pin…which, up until Mystique Sonia's Submission Match with Aelita Schaeffer and ITS aftermath, seemed to be the point that solidified that Techno-Tongue was officially firing on all cylinders and NO LONGER hindered by dissention…

Kanna and Matilda represented Hana-Gumi in the semifinal against Inez Ramon and Jackie LeRange of The Cyber Girls, and while a good deal of CCW fans had been won over by Hana-Gumi from New Japan, a HEFTY portion were behind the Cyber Girls to pull off the second upset in as many weeks. They were the team that affirmed to everyone in the TPL that ANYONE could go all the way…and with PBS behind them they were slating themselves to do what the Dragon Kids on _Ozone _did in the CCW Combine Cup months before. Inez and Jackie had a week's time to rest—including not having to worry about getting involved in the RR versus Public Brady Service Ten-Person Tag on _Ozone 44 _the night before (which, considering, was a HUGE blessing)—and although they still weren't quite 100%, they had enough in them to FIGHT. And Hana-Gumi TOOK that fight and gave it back in return, REFUSING to be denied. They hadn't traversed this many miles from the Land of the Rising Sun to come to America and have their hopes ended there, even by a game pair of mathematically-gifted girls…

…

…

…

…mathematically-gifted girls who ALMOST WON. Inez and Jackie, at one point, hit a Double Drop Inverted Suplex off of the apron to the floor onto Matilda…and moments later, Motherboard Express to Kanna…getting JUST a near-fall! Kanna would fight back, kneeing Inez on the top of her head to prevent an Encryptor Chip and hitting her with a Bicycle Kick instead…before countering a Jackie Sack too with a Side Headlock Takedown rolled onto the mat into a Fireman's Carry…into a Death Valley Driver! Kanna would try a Crucifix Powerbomb…but Jackie escaped behind Kanna and dropped her with a Neckbreaker at the SAME TIME as Inez scored a Running Springboard Cross Body out of a corner for ANOTHER near-fall! They would later attempt another Motherboard Express…but Matilda grabbed Inez's leg and pulled her out of the ring, leaving Kanna to elbow free from Jackie and hit the Medieval Strike, followed by a HARD Side Slam for a VERY close near-fall!

Outside of the ring, Matilda went for the Trick or Treat onto the steel stairs…but Inez REVERSED it into a Rolling Bodyscissors Takedown that sent Matilda head and face-first into the steel! Inside the ring, Kanna went for the Ectoplasmic Flowsion…

…

…but Jackie twisted an arm and went for a Shoot Kick…that got caught and countered into a Bridging Capture Suplex for ANOTHER near-fall…before Kanna tried a Pumphandle Slam…

…

…that Jackie COUNTERED with an Arm Drag…hanging onto the arm and transitioning into her Inverted Overdrive, the Cyberdrive! Jackie covered Kanna…

…

…

…and ONLY GOT TWO! Jackie was AMAZED…and both she and Inez didn't know what to do next…but they KNEW they had a chance…

…

…

…

Then, moments after that near-fall, as Marion was checking on her partner Matilda near the security barricade, Susan and Mary Test ran down to the ring, bringing curiosity into the heads of everyone in the arena. People wondered why they were there…

…and then, while the referee tried to get Susan out of there, Mary shoved a handful of glass microscope slides into Jackie's hand! The referee was NONE the wiser on this…and BOTH Cyber Girls knew it. Inez and Jackie looked to each other, both wondering why the Test Twins of all people were even doing this (Jeremy on commentary presumed it had to do with Jimmy Neutron trying to get the Cyber Boys to join the Brain Trust—much like Neutron not going after any PBS Kids the night before was part of this pact and goal)…and then wondering…something else…

While the wonderment ensued, Puffy AmiYumi, remembering how THEY were knocked out of the TPL thanks to the Tests, sped down to the ring to engage them, not caring an iota for why they were out there in the first place! As the Test Twins were rebuffed, Marion watching it happen, the Cyber Girls could have taken that moment to use the glass to deliver a loaded punch to either or both of Hana-Gumi (Kanna in particular) and parlay that into a win, send the Cyber Girls to the TPL finals, do what no other team on the PLANET had ever done…and do it all for PBS Kids…

…

…

…

…but being PBS Kids…something about winning that way just didn't sit well with them…so instead, the conflicted Jackie took the glass microscope slides and THREW them into the ground at ringside, shattering them there! Marion, who had turned around, noticed what Jackie had done, destroying the foreign object without using it…

…

…and Jackie and the tagged-in Inez resolved to win this match THEIR way, Jackie putting Kanna over her shoulder while Inez stood on the middle rope in the corner, preparing to dive to complete an ELEVATED form of the Motherboard Express…

…

…

…but Matilda grabbed Inez's ankle…and Kanna got out of Jackie's clutches, flipping onto her feet in front of LeRange and Flapjacking Jackie to the corner into Inez's stomach! Jackie, upon hitting her own partner with her head, dropped to the canvas…

…

…and Kanna grabbed Inez in an Elevated Prawn Hold…spun into an Electric Chair…

…

…while Matilda climbed to the top rope…and jumped off…for Hana-Gumi to score with a Doomsday Double Knee Jawbreaker, augmented by Matilda coming down onto Jackie's midsection with a Senton! And that allowed Kanna to turn Inez over and pin her for the 1…2…3! Hana-Gumi advanced to the FINALS of the Tag Premier League…

…while after the match, Jackie and Inez were downtrodden, seeing their run in the TPL come to an end just like that. Cris Collinsworth was quick to argue that Jackie was a fool to NOT use the glass to knock Kanna's lights out and win the match, claiming that for all of that talk of going all the way, in the end Inez and Jackie "didn't want it bad enough"—which of course was an unpopular opinion…but what WAS a popular opinion was that the Cyber Girls BROUGHT IT that night, and throughout the tournament in general. The Cyber Girls' efforts were recognized and even applauded…or at the very least ACKNOWLEDGED…

…

…

…

…and the fans weren't the only ones…as Marion whispered to both Kanna and Matilda outside of the ring, her words indiscernible…

…

…but the message became more evident when Kanna and Matilda reentered the ring…Marion handing them microphones…and Kanna told them that the list of people the three of them liked was SIGNIFICANTLY SHORTER than the list of people they couldn't stand…because the state of humanity gave them no other choice but to hate every single one of their guts. However…on rare occasions…they run into someone who proves that they don't deserve to be lumped with the rest like that…and tonight was one of those nights. Matilda then said that they'd faced higher-profile teams that didn't put up HALF the amount of fight the Cyber Girls did…a "compliment" she told the two of them to take however they wanted. In any event, Inez and Jackie had tried as they had might to do what no other team Hana-Gumi had faced in the tournament had done…and it may not have been what they expected…but they had done EXACTLY THAT…

…

…

…as Matilda patted both of the Cyber Girls' arms…and both she and Kanna nodded before leaving the ring again. And it was THEN that the otherwise-cryptic and backwards phraseology from Matisse actually made sense. Inez and Jackie stared on for a while after this, almost out of CONFUSION since Hana-Gumi had been a team not quick to show respect for ANYONE…and Jackie in particular had remembered Hana-Gumi snubbing Puffy AmiYumi when Onuki and Yoshimura had extended THEIR hands to Hana-Gumi in the latter team's _XX _debut…but that was a different team, a different match and different particulars. Hana-Gumi were STILL headed to the finals, and they were still deadest on taking home the trophy at the end of the day…but even they had to give the Cyber Girls some credit, and it may not have covered Inez and Jackie's wounds from losing, but it counted for something. It MATTERED…

…

…which is why it was so despicable when backstage long after the match the Cyber Girls were ATTACKED by the Olympic Entourage! Kerri Walsh-Jennings and Misty May-Treanor tossed Inez into a metal gate headfirst before Kerri Ace-Plexed Inez onto a production crate…and the two doubled up onto Jackie, Kerri popping her up from a Back Suplex Lift and Misty leaping up to CATCH her and spike her down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the linoleum floor! The Olympians were NOT going to let Inez and Jackie have any solace; they themselves didn't get solace when the Cyber Girls upset them the week before after all…and Kerri and Misty, sure enough, had NOT forgotten that. And this would lead to ANOTHER _Regal Rumble _development—a BONUS, if you will…for the Pre-Show. More to come on that later…

* * *

With Techno-Tongue and Hana-Gumi in the Finals, there was one spot left to fill, and it would go to the winner of the Three-Way Dance between the Poké-Coordinators, Prettier Muscle and the Daughters of Destiny. All three teams threw their entire arsenals at each other to advance. The Daughters of Destiny, per Lisa's own strategizing for the most part, let the Coordinators and Prettier Muscle tangle with each other as much as they could, exerting themselves for the DoD to pick up the scraps…or at least that was the plan; however, both teams caught on and made sure the Daughters of Destiny were QUITE involved. Ronda was on machine mode again, Jillian used her agility, May was speedy, Dawn stayed nimble, Lisa kept crafty and Megan threw nothing but bombs at the competition with every move when called upon. All six of them mixed it up, and eventually things devolved…

…

…

…

…

…but the first elimination was scored when Dawn delivered a SUPER Piplup Driver to Jillian Michaels and earned the 1-2-3! Prettier Muscle had been eliminated first, much to the delight of the fans and to various Pokémon trainers in support of the Princesses of Hoenn and Sinnoh. The Poké-Coordinators and Daughters of Destiny were left…

…

…

…and in the midst of their fight, Dawn accidentally Spotlight Kicked the referee as Lisa got pulled out of the way of it by her partner Megan! The official's light were put out, opening the door for chicanery and cacophony…which ALMOST ensued but May and Dawn kept composed, and with Lisa and Megan down, the Poké-Coordinators prepared to come down with an Event Omega onto Simpson…

…

…

…but then Prettier Muscle hit the ring before either woman could leap! The two teams scuffled once more, referee still out of it…and the Coordinators successfully fended Michaels and Rousey off, sending them back to the outside…

…which allowed Dawn and May to go for the Event Omega a SECOND time…

…

…

…

…but then Jillian pulled out her Poké Ball…

…

…and THREW IT into the ring…

…

…

…

…and the Poké Ball OPENED…

…

…

…**and May suddenly found herself face-to-face with a Machamp! **The young lady from Petalburg couldn't believe her eyes as she found herself looking at the four-armed Fighting-type…that came from JILLIAN'S Poké Ball!

…And that thought trickled into another…and another…

…

…

…

…and as the gears turned and May FULLY REALIZED what this meant, the next thing she knew, she was being _KARATE CHOPPED_ off of the top rope by the Machamp! Dawn GASPED at this sight of Pokémon attacking human, more specifically attacking a COORDINATOR, no less! Dawn got off from the top rope and ran to May's aid…

…or at least TRIED to before getting _DYNAMIC PUNCHED_ square in the face! Jillian and Ronda looked on from outside of the ring in SICK glee…

…

…as the Machamp grabbed Dawn by the hair with two of its four arms…

…

…

…and LEVELED the Blue Beauty with a _VITAL SLAM_! Dawn was MOTIONLESS…and Machamp left the ring as the referee was coming to…

…

…just in time for Lisa and Megan to recover…realize what was before them…

…

…

…and pick up Dawn for the Daughters of Destiny to SCORE with Kismet, Lisa coming off the top rope herself to deliver the Doomsday Bulldog with Megan…

…

…

…

…and despite the groggy count of the referee, Lisa Simpson got the pin and GOT THREE, winning the match for the Daughters of Destiny and punching the team's ticket to the Finals! The crowd was SPITTING vitriol over this, seeing the Crown Jewel and Unsung Scepter overcome the Three-Way Dance to join Techno-Tongue and Hana-Gumi in the Triple Threat finale…

…

…

…

…but even after Lisa and Megan left, that was FAR from the end of the story…because Jillian and Ronda would return to the ring to finish what they started, BEATING DOWN the Poké-Coordinators in a VICIOUS assault! May felt the BURN in a Cross Armbreaker while Jillian punched her unremittingly in the face…

…

…while Machamp, by Jillian's command, spun Dawn around in his clutches with the move _SUBMISSION_! May and Dawn were both HELPLESS as Prettier Muscle and their domesticated Pokémon were BRUTALIZING them…

…

…and Jillian added insult to injury with the Biggest Loss to May! May's arm was RAVAGED, and now her neck was aching…

…though she wouldn't be alone as Dawn would feel the pain by way of an Exercism from Prettier Muscle! The Fit Female and Rowdy One seemed pleased with their work…

…

…but Machamp WASN'T. And Jillian wanted ALL THREE of them to leave with smirks…so she gave the command…

…

…Machamp picked both May and Dawn up…

…flexed…glowed with a blue aura…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and FLUNG May and Dawn into the air with **_**SUPERPOWER**_**…**

…

…**which sent the two Coordinators into the lights before they **_**crashed into the canvas! May ended up SCORPIONING with her feet bending backward to touch the top of her head upon hitting the mat on her skull! And Dawn hit the canvas with a SPLAT face-first, so hard that the impact gave her a SEVERE nosebleed!**_

And Jillian and Ronda couldn't have been more enthused with the end result. As she stood over the MOTIONLESS Poké-Coordinators, Jillian bragged that THAT was the might of a Pokémon trained by the BEST and TOUGHEST trainer the world over…and that it was about time that someone kicked the two of them into shape. Neither Dawn nor May had moved…nor did they look like they would be moving anytime soon…just the way Jillian liked it. Ronda growled at the two of them, "Remember who did this… Remember who did this to you." And with the exception of the reception during Gwen Ten's match later that night, the crowd's "_**YOU SUCK!**_" chant couldn't have gotten any louder.

* * *

On _XX 26_, it was time to make the TPL Grand Final official: Techno-Tongue versus The Daughters of Destiny versus Hana-Gumi. All three teams met inside the ring for the contract signing hosted by Commissioner Gordon (it would have been facilitated by Zero Kazama, but the events of the night before—_Ozone 45_—left the CCW XM off of the program to be tended to by doctors so he could be ready for Regal Rumble). And each team got some time to admire the TPL trophy on its trophy stand in the ring next to the contract desk…and share words…

Hana-Gumi were given the floor first…and Kanna Bismarck took the microphone and kept her end of things simple as they could be: they had not scratched their way from Japan into CCW's Females Division and the _XX_ Tag Divisional scene to sign up for the Tag Premier League and LOSE. Whether you liked them, didn't like them, or couldn't decide how you felt, one thing that was staying in THEIR hands was how this tournament was going to end…and it was going to end with Hana-Gumi on top. They were tried, tested, and the best damn unit in Japan…and conquering the Division in CCW would all but solidify them as the best damn unit on the PLANET.

Matilda Matisse brought up that people around the _XX_ locker room had this fabricated view that the three of them had an attitude problem…and she shrugged, saying that whatever "attitude" they had wasn't something people like them didn't bring about in the first place. However, people thinking they were "entitled" were either misinformed or just plain idiotic. It was one thing to be CONFIDENT, because who can bitch about that when the three of them knew how to back it up? …But as far as having things "handed to them"…they knew more than anybody that nothing like that ever happened. Matilda mentioned that they could have come to America SOONER than they did because they had a deal with a different company before CCW…but due to unfortunate events that occurred, that deal and everything about it fell through, and Hana-Gumi's chance to come stateside got crushed just like that. And they had to FIGHT and FIGHT and FIGHT for another opportunity and then they GOT IT in CCW…and like HELL were they going to let that go to waste. It took them YEARS to get this…and NO ONE was going to keep them away any longer. Then it was Marion's turn…

…

…but Megan Griffin's loudly feigned cries of commiseration stopped Phauna from even saying a word, much to the chagrin of ALL of Hana-Gumi and others. Matilda wanted to pounce, but Kanna held them back momentarily…and Megan then broke into a laugh, before sneering at Hana-Gumi's anger, noting how they didn't like Megan mocking their little story…before telling them to multiply that anger by about 20 years and they'll have a SLIVER of what Megan's carrying inside of her. SHE knew what real SCUM looked and treated others like, but rather than paint herself as a rebel with a cause and a decent tale on _XX_, she just did what she did best and that was snap necks, hopes and dreams…and thanks to the people in the ring, there were enough things to be snapped to go around…enough to share with her tag team partner Lisa.

Lisa took the microphone and declared herself and Megan unimpressed; Hana-Gumi had never been pinned or submitted as a team, but neither had The Daughters of Destiny, as they had gone all tournament undefeated. In fact, the only team with a loss in that ring was Techno-Tongue, as Megan smirked at Sonia in particular (earning a scowl right back)… Lisa told Hana-Gumi that while it took them years to get to America…it could only take a matter of minutes and seconds to send them back to Japan a DAMAGED, DEFEATED team. The Daughters of Destiny were just what Lisa prognosticated and told everyone would happen: they were the TRUE tag team to beat. And unlike the foolish Cyber Girls—whom Lisa and Megan had defeated already—didn't have to earn Hana-Gumi's respect; HANA-GUMI had to earn THEIR respect, because this was THEIR _XX_ Division and the Wicked Witches from the East, "not to sound xenophobic", were just VISITORS who were one match away from being kicked right back to where they belong. And as for Techno-Tongue…everybody knew that when push came to shove Jenny's mind was on the Females Title first and foremost while Sonia's was on outshining her partner to the best of her ability…and the sad truth was they were BOTH going to fail in those quests AND lose the TPL Finals, because THAT would go to the team FOCUSED on the trophy, BENT on the trophy…DESTINED for the trophy.

When Jenny Wakeman got to speak, she noticed the way Sonia was looking around…and the crowd at that moment chanting, "JENNY! JENNY! JENNY!"…

…

Jenny cleared her metallic throat and then said she could have kept what she was about to say confined to the back, but she wanted the other teams present in the ring to see it and hear it, so they didn't get any ideas or think there was something going on that wasn't…

…and then she asked her partner Mystique Sonia to look at her. Sonia obliged, and Jenny more or less spoke directly to her, recounting when the two of them got together for the first time, paired up at the beginning of the Women's Tag Team Championship Double Elimination Tournament to determine the FIRST Champions in history. They didn't bond over fate or the stars or the fact that they both were born out of legacies or they were both rejected by people; they bonded the way that FRIENDS bond. And that bond took them to the Tag Team Titles, and it made them grow together and take _XX_ and the Tag Division to a WHOLE NEW LEVEL… They went from "Mystique Sonia &amp; Jenny" to "Techno-Tongue", and they made that name FAMOUS. Jenny told Sonia that teaming up with her was the most fun she'd had in her entire career, a career occupied with OVW, WWE, UCW and a CCW Females Championship contention. But whether people wanted to admit it or not, she could say truthfully that without her time with Sonia, she wouldn't have become Shining Star of the Year, because she wouldn't have grown as a competitor or a person without that…and she liked to think that Sonia grew too in that process.

The TPL was a large-scale test of the entire _CCW XX_ Tag Team Division, to figure out who the best tag team truly was…and Techno-Tongue was the original team of the Division in the tourney. Without their work, there would BE no TPL…which meant that there was only one way this could go. They TOGETHER concocted this…and they TOGETHER were going to win it. Jenny then let Sonia take the microphone…

…

…

…

…and Sonia started…by saying to Jenny…that she was RIGHT. Sonia chuckled and THANKED Jenny for signing the two of them up for this, saying that before the TPL she had almost forgotten how fun being in Techno-Tongue was. At least once upon a time teaming up with Jenny was as enjoyable for her as it was for the Teenage Robot. Then "things happened"…but she posed the question, has there ever been a friendship that DIDN'T have things happen? Sonia mentioned that she had quarrels with First Squad all the time over differences; she and Mighty Ray bickered like cats and dogs almost REGULARLY. But without those spats…there might be more of a question as to whether or not they were even really friends, because at the end of the day, friends fight. But BEST friends don't let that get in the way for long, and these best friends are in the TPL Finals, and THEY WERE GOING TO WIN. Sonia apologized to Jenny for "not acting like your best friend lately", telling her that now she was IN, and now she was ready to take this…then watch Jenny win the Females Title…then win the _XX_ Regal Rumble…and then she told Jenny, right to her face… "I love you…and I can't wait for us to win it all."

Fans "awwwwwwwed" at their display of bonding again…and then Jenny told her TPL Finals opponents that the reason she and Sonia did that in front of them all was to let them know that the one chance they had of keeping Techno-Tongue away from the Tag Premier League trophy just got squashed. If the rest of the teams in the field were outlasted by Jenny and Sonia when the two heroines seemed to be on rocky terms…how could anyone top them when they were on the same page? Jenny told them that when she and Sonia were working as one, there was no one better, hence their FWAs and hence their impact. The TPL reminded both Techno-Tongue members of what it was like to be a team…but now it was time for Techno-Tongue to remind the WORLD of who they are, what they've done, and what they are going to do. One Tag Title reign was NOT ENOUGH…and with the TPL Finals imminent, Techno-Tongue was back on the prowl.

With all of these words out there, the three teams got jumpy…and despite Commissioner Gordon's entreaties, tensions flared and the three tandems got into a form of shoving contest, adversaries shoving adversaries…

…

…until one push from Megan sent Marion into Commissioner Gordon…who BACKED up into the Tag Premier League Champions' trophy and tipped it off of its stand, causing the top part of the trophy—a British queen's crown design—off of its base, BREAKING the trophy apart! Everyone gasped at this, and immediately fingers of blame were pointed every which way…

…

…

…but Gordon simply chuckled…adjusting his glasses and saying that before anyone signed the contract, he had one extra provision to make…because the "broken" part of the trophy…was actually NOT BROKEN. It was MEANT to come apart…because at _Regal Rumble_, it was going to be hanging 25 feet above the ring…because the Tag Premier League Champions were going to be decided…in a TRIPLE THREAT LADDER MATCH. The crowd's eyes widened, and everyone in the ring now knew that things just got turned UP a notch. All signed the contract…and just like that, the match, the TPL Finals…was ON.

* * *

That night in the main event, as one may recall, Techno-Tongue wrestled Gwen Tennyson and Kai Green…but they were not the sole TPL Finalist team to have action, because after the contract signing, Hana-Gumi was approached by Koldblooded, Skarlet and Mileena…who were setting their sights on the _XX _Regal Rumble Match, but were just ITCHING for a fight TONIGHT…and they pointed out that of all of the teams Hana-Gumi faced in the TPL, they were the ONE TEAM Hana-Gumi didn't defeat, only fighting them to a time-limit draw…and they knew that bothered Hana-Gumi as much as it did them, so they proposed a WAR to settle it…and Hana-Gumi didn't need to think twice to accept, Marion doing the honors…and promising to finish the HELL they started.

That wasn't all, however…because the match would become a SIX-FEMALE TAG when Sansa Stark JOINED the two Kombatants, Stark-Blooded reforming once again. Despite Skarlet's raised eyebrows, Sansa stated that Koldblooded wanted to fight Hana-Gumi because they had unfinished business…and the Lady of Winterfell had just as much unfinished business herself. So for one more night, Stark-Blooded LIVED…and as a result, Kanna, Marion and Matilda were ALL allowed to compete, which brought about, as Koldblooded wanted and advertised, a WAR. Bodies flew everywhere, and the arena seemed like it could barely HOLD all of the carnage! But in the end, the Hana-Gumi Blaster to Skarlet earned the 1-2-3 for the TPL Finalists. Everyone was SPENT following the match…but Hana-Gumi got their hands raised, while Skarlet grimaced, Sansa simmered again at the loss, and Mileena…snorted, "Thanks for making it fun!" with a sadistic chuckle (which made Sansa simmer FURTHER; unlike the pain-thriller from Outworld, Sansa just saw this as her team losing…). Kanna, Marion and Matilda, pulling themselves together, made it clear that they were heading to Philadelphia to take home the Tag Premier League Title…

…

…

…**but as the three of them were inside the ring letting everybody know it, Matilda got yanked out of the ring by her ankle and was QUICKLY Ganso Bombed onto the steel ring steps by Megan Griffin!**

Kanna and Marion realized what happened and were just CENTIMETERS from clawing Megan's eyes out from inside the ring before Griffin fled the scene…and met with a grinning Lisa Simpson on the stage, who told Hana-Gumi that the Daughters of Destiny weren't going to let ANYTHING MORE get between them and their birthright…especially not a third partner. Hana-Gumi got to have partial control over their own destiny all tournament long by having three members and competing Freebird style…but now they had NO control, because Megan just made their representative choices FOR THEM by dropping Matilda onto her head on the steps. Kanna and Marion GLARED at the Daughters of Destiny, vowing to do more than just win the TPL now, to do more than DEFEAT the Daughters of Destiny now…but Lisa and Megan smirked, stating that Sunday night…was "the beginning…of the beginning."

From twelve, down to six, and now just three: Techno-Tongue, the Daughters of Destiny, and Hana-Gumi were all who were left…but only ONE of those teams would leave Philadelphia, Pennsylvania with the Tag Premier League trophy…and it would go to the one who pulled down the crown in the Ladder Match.

…But ALSO at the _Regal Rumble_, there would be two OTHER matches where out of many, there could only be one…

…as it to be lastly told…

…in **CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part 8: Let's Get Ready to Rumble!**


	49. CCW Monthcap to Regal Rumble: Part 8

**CCW Monthcap to **_**Regal Rumble**_** Part 8: Let's Get Ready to Rumble!**

One cannot lay out the road to _Regal Rumble_ without bringing attention to the two eponymous match on its card: the 30-Wrestler _Ozone _and _XX _Regal Rumble Matches, the winners of each earning the right to compete for the CCW Magnus Championship and CCW Females Championship at _CCW Zenith _in Tokyo, Japan at the Tokyo Dome. The rules for the match itself: two individuals, entrant #1 and entrant #2, start the match. Every seventy-five seconds, a new entrant is added to the mix. The first twenty-five eliminations of the match are made by tossing an opponent over the top rope with both of the adversary's feet touching the floor. Once there are only five wrestlers remaining in the match, it becomes a Five-Way Dance in which eliminations can only be made via pinfall or submission. The last individual remaining after all others have been eliminated under these guidelines will be declared the contest's victor.

Both of CCW's rosters, male and female, were filled to their brims with talents who wanted to etch their names onto the headline of CCW's biggest PPV of the year. However, as CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama made clear, being in either Regal Rumble was a privilege, not a right. And those who wanted to make it to that match alone would have to make their cases and make them but good.

Some people were announced to have qualified for the Regal Rumble Matches outright – for example, anyone who won for CCW at _Pride &amp; Glory _automatically earned their place in the match…meaning Chell and the Powerpuff Girls (specifically Bubbles and Buttercup since Blossom would compete for the Females Title at the PPV in the Cell on Earth contest) were in from the start. And Zero Kazama wouldn't take the fact that only two of CCW's talents won at _P&amp;G _very lightly, as one could presume and would see in an even more conspicuous fashion over time.

For the _Ozone _Regal Rumble, by virtue of being Champions coming out of _Pandemonium_, Aran Ryan (despite losing his Title to Dan Kuso on _Ozone 42_), the Dragon Kids (despite losing THEIR Titles to the Forces of Nature on _XX 22_'s Pre-Show), and Liu Kang earned bids into the 30-Man match. Later in the month it was announced as well that Bald Bull, Soda Popinski, and Dan Kuso, per merit, had also earned places in the Regal Rumble Match. As for the rest of the roster, they would have to fight their way to that opportunity with Commissioner Gordon and Zero Kazama—especially the latter—presiding over the proceedings. If anyone was even going to be CONSIDERED for competing in a match with a spot in one of _Zenith_'s main events at stake, they were going to have to prove themselves in the highest order, because the Regal Rumble was far from a raffle. In fact, certain events during this month led to the scheduling of the _Regal Rumble_'s Pre-Show match, which had significant _Ozone _AND _XX _Regal Rumble ramifications attached to it…

As recounted during the Tag Premier League chapter, Inez Ramon and Jackie LeRange's expedition through the Tag Premier League went all the way to the semifinals, and they got there out of Group B by upsetting The Olympic Entourage despite entering the match heavily wounded by Zoe Payne. While the Cyber Girls would end up being eliminated in said semifinal round, one consolation came in the form of genuine respect from Hana-Gumi, the team that bested them and up to that point hadn't shown any signs of that nature to any other teams. However, that consolation was all but trampled on when Inez and Jackie were assailed backstage by the Olympic Entourage, an attack that culminated in Jackie getting dropped with what the Olympians called Match Point—American Alpha's Grand Amplitude—onto the cold, hard floor.

The next week on _Ozone 45_, Michael Phelps made his official _Ozone_ debut, proclaiming himself the greatest male export from 5 Borough Wrestling, CCW's developmental territory. He had signed himself and his fellow Olympians to Global Pride Wrestling, and the three of them had taken the organization by storm, even ENDING a certain "legend's" career in the process, ALL before even getting CALLED UP to the CCW main roster. One could only IMAGINE what Phelps was capable of on _Ozone _if he could OWN GPW straight from CCW's DEVELOPMENTAL league…but Phelps would save the world its imaginations by telling them PRECISELY what he was going to start with: winning the Regal Rumble in Philadelphia that weekend. And to the people who thought he wouldn't and couldn't do that? …Those were likely the same people who didn't think Phelps would or could break Hercules's neck, and look what happened… Phelps would even call out Ares and ask him if he's still on speaking terms with the Greek gods and if he could put a "good word" in for the Baltimore Bullet…saying so with a big smirk plastered on his face.

But one-half of the Cyber Boys in Matt Quinlan found NO part of Phelps's routine funny…and he especially didn't find the Olympic Entourage attacking his friends Inez and Jackie on _XX _very jocular either. Phelps himself said there was nothing funny about it…nothing funny about Matt's girlfriends getting a giant FLUKE win over the Entourage and suddenly thinking they could win the entire thing after one LUCKY BREAK. Phelps was visibly ticked off with his fellow gold medalists being knocked out of the TPL as a result of this "fluke"…but Matt contended that if HE and Phelps went at it, it would be the furthest thing from a fluke when the Cyber Boy BEAT him. Phelps snorted and took this as a challenge, saying he was looking all night for someone to make his first example out of, and Quinlan fit the bill just fine. So the match was on…

…and partly due to the assault from Tom Brady to Matt's tag team partner Slider (stemming from _Ozone 44_'s happenings as detailed in a prior chapter), Phelps won it with an Olympic Slam. However, had it not been for Jimmy Neutron's appearance onto the scene, Brady could have punted Matt's head off and done a level of damage similar to what the QB inflicted upon Slider. Jimmy would plead his case to Matt after the moment, telling him that the Boy Genius was looking out for an investment, and he sincerely wanted Quinlan and Slider in the Brain Trust—for them, for him, and most importantly for PBS. Matt's response to Neutron was…noncommittal at best, and Neutron encouraged Matt to think about it, stating that he hoped Matt would FINALLY make his choice by _Regal Rumble_ night. Up to this point, though, it's worth noting that Matt Quinlan himself had not been formally entered into the Regal Rumble Match…

…which leads into what happened on _XX 26_ the next night. Jackie had a match with Dora Marquez, and as the match-up went on, Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh Jennings took it upon themselves to ONCE AGAIN go on an attack on the Cyber Girls, zeroing in on Inez outside of the ring…which left Jackie inside the ring with a split attention, making her easy pickings for the Explorer to pick up the victory with a Chokebomb. But as the Entourage took delight in the condition they left Inez in outside of the ring…they couldn't help themselves by slide INTO the ring as Jackie was laid out (with a Boots the Monkey-deposited banana peel in her mouth)…pick Miss LeRange up and PLANT her with a Gold Rush, JUST to add insult to more injury at the end of it! Then Michael Phelps put the banana peel BACK on Jackie just to ensue that things were left EXACTLY as he found them. Was it necessary? No…but it amused the Olympians, and they felt like doing it anyway, so there it was…

…

However, later in the night, as the Olympic Entourage were coming to the ring to compete against Puffy AmiYumi in a tag team bout, The Cyber Girls came CHARGING down the ramp with steel chairs and attacked Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh Jennings with FIRE in their faces! Inez and Jackie went after the Olympic athletes with RUTHLESS intentions, and the assault sent the Entourage reeling against the security barricades…where they were pursued and STILL attacked! Inez and Jackie made every strike count, the two of them shouting about how SICK they were of PBS playing the scapegoat! They were DONE being pushed around, and if beating the Olympic Entourage wasn't enough to let them know they weren't to be put down on a frequent basis like peons, THIS might get the point across! Eventually, security got involved as Kerri and Misty had WELTS on their flesh from the unforgiving chair strikes; Michael Phelps, AGHAST, checked on and shielded his compatriots as much as he could… Both Cyber Girls were STILL hollering in impassioned fashion while Phelps was yelling back in protest, even picking up one of the steel chairs and TOSSING it the Cyber Girls' way, attempting to clock at least one of their faces "by accident"! The entire scene was RIDDLED with volatility, Phelps hurling threats and Inez and Jackie exclaiming back with rallying cries…

…and enough of this hubbub caused Commissioner Gordon, upon Phelps's own ADAMANT angry shouts, to book the contest for the Regal Rumble Pre-Show: The Olympic Entourage—ALL THREE members, Michael Phelps, Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh Jennings…versus The Cybersquad, Matt Quinlan, Inez Ramon and Jackie LeRange, united for a match for the first time EVER in CCW. And the winning threesome of that Intergender Six-Person Tag would earn spots into their appropriate Regal Rumble Matches later that same evening. Phelps protested, exclaiming that he, Misty and Kerri needed not to "qualify", that they should ALREADY BE in the _Ozone _and _XX _Regal Rumbles; Phelps had already DECLARED that he'd be in the _Ozone _Rumble Match…but Gordon stated that if Phelps and his buddies truly wanted to "amend" the "fluke" against them, this was how to do it…unless they were willing to yield that they were beaten fair and square that night on _XX 24_. And the Olympic Entourage made it clear that they were NOT doing that. Therefore, The Olympic Entourage vs. The Cybersquad was confirmed.

* * *

When Zero Kazama said that everyone had to provide a sufficient reason to be in the Regal Rumble, he meant it precisely, and perhaps one of the most conspicuous cases of an individual learning this personally was Julius Caesar. The "first-ballot Grappler of the Millennium" was making proclamations of bringing the entirety of _Ozone_ to its knees as they all hailed Caesar en route to _Zenith_…when the Executive Manager of CCW told the Roman Emperor that his spot in the Regal Rumble was NOT assured. At first Caesar scoffed at this, finding it jocular, but when Caesar explicitly brought up his work as FUSION Champion, Kazama replied that he was "not impressed". In fact, Zero told Caesar that he found Caesar to be underwhelming AT BEST; people didn't hold him in nearly the same regard on FUSION as other stars of the program. "Where is the Roman Emperor? Where is the Man of 1,000 Suplexes, huh? Where is he?! Because I can't see him! He's NOWHERE to be found, far as I'M concerned? And if other people are impressed, that's fine, but I'M NOT! Letting a bunch of misfit YouTubers override him on his own turf? Would you have let the Germanic tribes do that? No? Then why do THEY get to do it?!" Zero egged Caesar on and on…before giving him a chance to prove his own merit. Zero stated that Caesar was not the only wrestler who had been underwhelming to him; at least Caesar had a Championship to show for his interpromotional efforts…unlike SOME people, like Caesar's opposition. It was Caesar and his lictor Kevin Levin against Wolf Hawkfield and Psymon Stark, who had both come up empty at _Pride &amp; Glory_ in their respective bouts. Zero said he wanted to see "the TRUE Julius Caesar", and Aemilius Paullus responded that his liege was going to, with all due respect, take Zero's words and shove them back down his throat.

However, when the match occurred, things proved easier said than done for the dictator and his muscle. Wolf and Psymon took the upper hand early, and although a well-timed Half-Hatch Suplex countered Wolf's Gore expertly for a count of two, the match ended with Kevin Levin's Sidewalk Slam being flipped through into a Rear Chancery…lifted into a Fireman's Carry and then Psymonizer by Psymon Stark for the 3-count! The "Canadian connection" (Psymon's idea more so than Wolf's) pulled out the victory…

…and for Caesar in particular, the night would only get worse…when he learned of what one Disco Kid had in store for him. Disco Kid was seen backstage being interviewed on Caesar's attack on him after the _Disco Ball_ on _Ozone 41_ with the Dragon Kids as guests, and Disco Kid responded by saying that he knew now why Caesar was upset and the personal gripes he had with the Bronx Boogieman: …being the FUSION Champion (at the time) and being the leader of an ancient Roman Empire living in 2016 was a stressful life to lead, and with that stress came little down time. And when he saw that Disco Kid was inviting Max and Enrique to his talk show to let them have a good time and NOT Caesar, the Roman Emperor was angry and bitter about not making the guest list. Caesar needed some groove in his life…so Disco Kid was going to spend the next few weeks prepping one of the BIGGEST _Disco Balls_ in CCW history, because for the first time, Gaius Julius Caesar was going to get the disco fever he couldn't get in his time in Rome. "Mark your calendars, because on _Ozone_…_45_…I'mma bring Caesar's Palace to the _Ozone_ Lair."

Caesar got wind of this, and he HEAVILY protested against having ANYTHING to do with it…but upon seeing Wolf and Psymon's victory over Caesar and Levin, Zero Kazama told the Roman Emperor that he was "considering" Disco Kid's proposal. And more protests from Caesar…were merely laughed off. The Suplex Empire's dictator was NOT in a good mood…

…and that would continue with _Ozone 43_, when Caesar's lictor Kevin Levin wrestled Psymon Stark, the former looking to answer back to Psymon's pinfall over him the week before. Kevin and Psymon traded hard-hitting strikes, Psymon delivering a Spin Kick of Doom to the face of Kevin at one point while Kevin retaliated with a Tree Chokeslam. Kevin landed a Nike Blast as well for a near-fall, and later went for a Powerbomb…but Psymon countered with a Frankensteiner, rolled through into placing Kevin in a Standing Headscissors, and delivered the Near-Death Experience for the victory! Psymon walked away with his hand raised, promising his OWN ascension come the Rumble…

…

…and that was when Caesar, frustrated enough, ATTACKED Kevin after feigning an assist for him after the match! Following a Chop Block, Caesar beat down the _Ben 10_ big man, punishing him with strikes and Head Slams into each of the turnbuckles, ultimately capping off the assault with an EXCRUCIATING Ankle Lock that caused Levin to pass out from the pain that was administered. Caesar left the ring red-faced and HEATED…and "the real Julius Caesar" was coming out…

…and he came out more in a post-event interview, hollering that he made a mistake with his lictor, but that mistake was remedied, and his Empire CLEANSED of it. To Caesar, Kevin's mind was never on the Roman wavelength, and all he did was take up space beside Caesar, the ungrateful barbarian that he was. Caesar tried to give him culture…but now the Emperor knew better. He was done giving culture to anyone; the only man he serviced now was the only man that mattered: CAESAR.

Kevin Levin, on the other hand, took the split to be "the nicest thing Caesar ever did", because Kevin never needed him in the first place. The guy didn't even PAY well for his lictor duties, and he never knew what Kevin was talking about, being the archaic soul he was. Kevin could hardly even remember why he joined up with Caesar in the first place…but he knew that Caesar was going to remember EVERYTHING about _Ozone 44_, when Caesar got the beating of a century in the ring from Levin himself. It was Kevin versus Caesar…

…

…and both men showed the disdain they harbored for each other with each blow. And with the possibility of Regal Rumble ramifications for either of them, the fight was even harder fought in the squared circle. A win for Kevin could have taken the big man to _Regal Rumble_ and then _Zenith_ for a possibly outing against buddy Ben Tennyson should the Tenth Wonder still be Magnus Champion by then…and a win for Caesar could affirm to management and the world that the Roman Emperor was to be reckoned with at ALL TIMES, but especially NOW with the stakes so high and world domination at possible play. As it would turn out…

…

…Kevin would hit the K11 late in the match…but it wouldn't be enough to put Caesar away. And when Levin later attempted a Nike Blast, his boot was CAUGHT and Caesar seamlessly performed the Capture Suplex, chucking Levin like he was a HUNDRED pounds…before hitting the Olympic Slam for the victory. But that wasn't enough for the Roman Emperor…who took things further afterwards with a STEEL CHAIR, bashing it across Kevin's spine and BREAKING it over the back of his former bodyguard before Olympic Slamming him a SECOND time, this one onto the chair remains! And to top it off, for the second time, an Ankle Lock from Caesar put Kevin Levin out cold…

…compounded by a THIRD Olympic Slam…one that hurled the deadweight of Levin over the ropes and out of the ring! It was something that would come in handy in the Regal Rumble…which Caesar DEMANDED to be in after his display. He had laid Levin to WASTE, and he had more than asserted himself and his grappling mastery…

…

…

…

…but Zero Kazama simply smirked, patted Caesar on the back…and said, "Have fun on the _Disco Ball_ next week…Emperor." Aemilius Paullus was DUMBFOUNDED, wondering WHAT MORE had to be seen, WHAT MORE had to be done…and Caesar was PISSED, realizing that he now had to partake in that buffoon Disco Kid's charade…something GALLING, something DEMEANING for a man of HIS stature…

…

Meanwhile, Disco Kid's _Ozone 43_ yielded mixed leaning negative results when, despite a performance heavy in showmanship with the crowd behind him, his team with Bear Hugger and Glass Joe came up short against the male members of The Brain Trust. However, Disco Kid kept his head up and his feet shuffling…and on _Ozone 44_, when he attained confirmation from Zero Kazama that the _Disco Ball _Roman style was a go, Zero also took that moment to grant him a Regal Rumble spot in Philly…which, for those keeping score, WAS what Caesar did not have yet guaranteed at this point. Ergo, with Disco Kid in an understandably UPBEAT mood, he hosted the _Disco Ball_ on _Ozone 45_, as promised…

…and the entire _Ozone_ Lair was decked out in Caesar's Palace-esque garb, shades of Las Vegas itself in the ring with Ionic columns, an open bar with the finest of Italian wines, a glassy dance floor over the canvas, ferns atop all of the corners, and even Britney Britney channeling her inner Cleopatra with her attire. Disco Kid was ready to show Caesar a good time…

…and Caesar, as he came out—having been MANDATED to appear on the show—seemed ready to do anything else but. He and Aemilius Paullus were in NO MOOD to do this (and Jonathan was in no mood to even call it)…whereas Disco Kid couldn't wait (and it worked wonders in cheering up Jeremy for at least five minutes of the day); Disco talked about how he and Caesar got off the wrong foot all along, and that he felt for Caesar having to adjust to a life 2000 years after his time where he didn't have any women to dance with, any clubs that would let him in, et cetera…and the more he talked…the more Aemilius whispered to his liege…

…

…and Caesar…gradually warmed up. He chortled at Disco Kid's antics, amused by where his heart was, and admitted that Disco Kid wasn't a bad guy; he was just misunderstood.

_Jeremy: "EXACTLY!"_

_Jonathan: "OH, JUST BE QUIET!"_

_Al: ._._

And to top it off…Caesar told Disco that he wanted to loosen up for a change and asked if the Bronx Boogieman had any favorable tunes for an Emperor looking to enjoy himself. Disco Kid smiled, telling Caesar that he had the PERFECT tune in mind…and he cued up "A Fifth of Beethoven" by Walter Murphy, opting to go with a dance/classical mix-up more or less…and Caesar was at first a bit lost…but eventually with Disco Kid and Britney Britney's help, he started to bust a few moves, much to the SHOCK and AMUSEMENT of the fans, who had not seen anything like it coming out of the Roman Emperor! Even Aemilius Paullus was allowed in on the action with Britney Britney as a momentary dance partner…

…

…

…

…

…whom he held back when Caesar PUMMELED Disco Kid with a Lariat that turned him inside-out! And Caesar's expression CHANGED. No longer was he playing along; he went after Disco Kid with PURE ROMAN BRUTALITY on his mind, German Suplexing Disco onto the back of his head and then proceeding to DESTROY the set, tearing apart the ferns, crushing the table of grapes, and SHATTERING the ionic columns with a Pumphandle Suplex straight through them! Britney Britney YELPED in horror from the beating Disco Kid was taking…but it got worse…

…

…because when Disco was sufficiently beaten down, Caesar turned his attentions to Britney Britney, who tried to check on Disco as Caesar APPEARED to be exiting…

…

…

…

…**but as soon as she turned around, she got BLASTED by the disco ball above the set, which Caesar retrieved and SMASHED across Britney's skull!**

And THAT was only the beginning, because Caesar had NO sense of chivalry. In Ancient Rome, there WERE no female leaders; there were only mistresses. Caesar's chauvinism took over as he grabbed Britney Britney…

…whispered to her, "_Saltemus…_"

…and treated her like a rag doll, tossing her about with a SMORGASBORD of Suplexes! German, Belly-to-Back, Half-and-Half, Dragon, Half Nelson, Cobra Clutch, Aztec…and when Disco Kid got up and saw what was going on, he GASPED and tried to do something, only to be put down by a Fisherman Suplex followed by a Regal-Plex out of the ring. And then, in perhaps the MOST heinous attack…Caesar placed Britney Britney onto the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…**and SUPER Olympic Slammed her THROUGH the **_**Disco Ball**_** bar, BREAKING the bottles, glasses, and table itself!**

EVERYTHING was a mess…and Britney was left MOTIONLESS, her back BLEEDING profusely from the broken glass. Disco Kid wasn't in the best shape either himself, but he was aware enough to notice the state that Britney was left in. And Disco Kid could only watch in a thunderstruck silence as Caesar ROARED in rage over what he had done. The roaring continued ALL THE WAY to the back, Caesar once again MARCHING to Zero Kazama, PISSED that he even forced Caesar to be involved on the _Disco Ball_ in the first place…and asking him, "_ILLUD QUOD VOLUIT?!_ IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?!"

…

…And Zero Kazama smirked…before extending his hand…and as he took and shook Caesar's right hand, he said, "_I'll see you in the Rumble._"

Just like that, Caesar had found his way into the Regal Rumble Match. Lucius Aemilius Paullus was happy, Julius Caesar took the news with a smug face, and Disco Kid had to escort his dancing lady friend to the hospital for the night. It had seemed as though Zero Kazama wanted to bring out something FIERCE and VICIOUS out of the now-former FUSION Champion…and the mission was accomplished. Now there was a new threat in the _Ozone_ Regal Rumble…a ROMAN threat out to Suplex, Olympic Slam and CONQUER all 29 foes over the top rope to get to _Zenith_.

* * *

When having a conversation about the threats in the _Ozone _Regal Rumble, one would be far more than remiss to leave "The God of War" Ares out of the discussion. It was on _Ozone 41 _when Ares shocked the world when he bowed before and aligned with "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson, helping her hijack the _Ozone _main event at the expense of The Dragon Kids. The God of War had not only surprised everyone, but he had also obtained the ire and ill-will of the entire roster with what he had done. On _Ozone 42_, in Ares's first in-ring match since his jarring actions, he took on a returning Shaquille O'Neal…and despite Shaq's offense, it was FAR from close. Fueled by RAGE that was only augmented by _Pride &amp; Glory _and the actions of his half-brother Hercules, Ares would handily defeat the NBA legend with a Tombstone from Hell…and not stop there, leaving the _Ozone _Lair with a statement in the form of not one, but TWO bone-rattling Six Feet Under Elevated Powerbombs SMACK-DAB into the edge of the ring frame! Shaquille O'Neal crumbled to the floor, his spine all but fractured by the double dose of Six Feet Unders…and Ares stomped to the back…with "The Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green at his side. And Kai Green proclaimed to all that they were looking at the man who would win the _Ozone _Regal Rumble—just as she would win the _XX _one—and bring the Magnus Championship to the Order of Gwen. Ares would also make a stop in Commissioner Gordon's office to warn him of the impending consequences should he refuse to give in to Gwen Ten's demands on _XX 23_…a warning Gordon refused to budge from…though in hindsight, one that was more chilling than otherwise, especially with Ares telling Gordon that the Commissioner would be begged to change his mind should he continue the course…which was exactly what happened, as things turned out.

The next week on _Ozone 43_, Ares stood in the middle of the ring and addressed the public, sneering at those who said he had "sold his soul to the devil"…because he was a soulless being, so it would be impossible to sell something he never had. Ares never had a soul; he was a god with human vices…which were extricated from his body the moment he joined the Alpha Bitch. Ares, make no mistake, was an evil person…and he didn't need to bother masking it behind ulterior motives or other interests besides his own. Before, Commissioner Gordon, Woody Paige and others—including his own Greek pantheon—flew in the face of the God of War…but now, he was ALL they could think about because of what he did. And this was only the start of what was to be the new purpose, the new life for Ares…because next was the Regal Rumble, and reclaiming his Magnus Championship of the World. "So says my goddess…and so…say…I."

Kai Green would add more, playing up the fact that Ares was unshackled from faults and only tied to his savior in the Alpha Bitch…who would grant him the ultimate power to achieve all that he desired in her holy name. The APOSTLE of War would rule not as a human, but as a MONSTER…as he claimed the Regal Rumble for himself…

…

…but at that moment, Shaquille O'Neal interrupted, taped up from what Ares did to him the week before but STILL fired up enough to tell Ares to his face that he had fallen far and had no reason to have pride in himself for what he did. He dressed down Ares for attacking Woody Paige all because he didn't get an opportunity in an X-Over Match, when the one time he was involved in a match as an OUTSIDER he got his ass handed to him, so what would be the result in a true match setting, one wondered? Of course, those words BURNED…

…

…and when Shaq wanted to go further, Ares cut him off by going on the attack! This time, Shaq put up a bigger fight, however, even managing to stun Ares with a Big Boot and haymakers of his own…

…

…but when Ares Back Body Dropped Shaq over the top rope, Shaq's head COLLIDED into the steel steps on the way down, and the tide completely turned. Ares went to the outside and continued the attack…including CHOKESLAMMING Shaq through Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table! Ares stood tall over the basketballer…while Kai Green rubbed her temples…and nodded to Ares, signaling something as she whispered, "Gwen wishes it to be done…"

And so, Ares went searching underneath the ring…and pulled out a LONG black cable, which he tied around Shaq's neck and throat, TIGHTENING it like a deadly noose…before DRAGGING Shaq all the way around the _Ozone _Lair, taking him for TWO laps around the ring—each time giving a glassy stare at the Ellis Twins on the way around—before walking to the back with O'Neal, dragging him and choking him ALL THE WAY BACKSTAGE…

…

…and by the time he was near the locker rooms, Shaq's head had turned PURPLE with asphyxiation…and Ares used one fist to BANG on other locker room doors, prompting various _Ozone _roster members to poke their heads out and GASP in shock as they witnessed Shaq being yanked along the floor, not only choking but also getting a HORRID case of floor burn from all of the dragging. Kai proclaimed loudly for all to hear, "BEHOLD THE ONE GUIDED BY HER WHO WIELDS THY FATES! BEHOLD THE VANQUISHER OF ALL OF THEE! THIS IS THE MAN, THIS IS THE FORCE THAT WILL WIN THE REGAL RUMBLE MATCH…AND FOR THOSE WHO OBJECT MY DECREE…FOR THOSE REACHING FOR AN ALTERNATIVE…ALL YOU MUST DO IS LOOK…AND REALIZE HOW IT ENDS… REALIZE HOW IT ALL ENDS FOR YOU…IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST…THE ONLY…AND THE ALPHA BITCH…AMEN!" And Ares would leave the discolored Shaquille O'Neal for the rest of the roster to observe…for the rest of the roster to be reminded of who and what they would be up against if any of them were entrants in the Regal Rumble. And many were affright…many were shuddering at the sight…

…

…but later that night, Wolf Hawkfield, upon DEMANDING an interview backstage…only said, "Ares…I got your message…

"…

"…and I will see you in the ring next week."

_Ozone 44 _– Ares versus Wolf Hawkfield; it was the God of War facing the Canadian Badass, and this match had extra meaning considering that Wolf had his arm raised by Ares at the last PPV _Pandemonium _upon winning his Three-Way Dance against Ares and Kratos, the Virtua Powerhouse being seemingly endorsed just five nights before Ares aligned with Gwen. It would seem that Ares had shed THAT part of himself in that time, and only wished to HURT Hawkfield…but Hawkfield only wished to hurt Ares right back, not thinking about _Pandemonium _but thinking about _Regal Rumble_ and thinking about whom he had to go through to get to the Tokyo Dome at ANY COSTS. Wolf brought his physical best to Ares, and Ares fired back, Kai Green watching it all…

…

…but the part of the match that left most talking was the ending…when Wolf NAILED the Gore on Ares…

…

…

…and Ares rolled on the mat…and within fifteen seconds, STOOD UP onto his feet, stretching himself out and glaring at the Canadian, almost UNAFFECTED! Wolf Hawkfield actually had his mouth agape for a brief moment…

…

…and he ran at Ares again, but Ares THRUST KICKED him in the jaw, Chokeslammed him and then Tombstoned him from Hell for the 1-2-3! Kai professed Ares's power and aura once again (in the name of Gwen, of course), while Wolf laid in the ring in pain and SHOCKED. He had gotten ALL of that Gore to Ares, a move that spelled the end for 99.99% of foes…but the God of War had gotten right back to his feet and WON. If nothing else had gotten across what the Gwen-advocating Ares was made of, THIS did.

Ares went FOUR FOR FOUR on _Ozone _bouts from _42-45_ with a Handicap Match victory over The Khan Brothers, leaving Amir laid out with Six Feet Under and Achmed planted with a Tombstone from Hell, and even with Kai Green aching from what Xena inflicted upon her on _XX 25_, the Messenger of Gwen touted her 299-pount fellow disciple all the way…

…even backstage, when Ares entered a confrontation with DEATHSTROKE. As Deathstroke was explaining his actions against Liu Kang and taking the monetary bounty from Moby Jones—the Terminator had his reasons and knew a good deal when he saw one, for he was a mercenary first with money to pick up and also a message to send to those wanting to stop HIM at _Regal Rumble_—Ares walked up to him spoiling for a fight to assert who the TRUE dominant force of the match was going to be. Words were exchanged…but after seconds, Kai Green stepped in-between the two, telling Ares that the Will of Gwen states that Ares is to REFRAIN from engaging Deathstroke for the moment…_Regal Rumble _would be the time for that. And at first, Ares stood down…

…

…

…but the warmonger couldn't obey for long as later in the night he would exchange blows with Deathstroke backstage! The two powerful forces traded shots at one another…with a timed Throat Thrust from Ares seemingly scoring an edge, backing Deathstroke up momentarily…

…

…but Ares wouldn't see WOLF HAWKFIELD coming as the Canadian GORED Ares directly into a concrete wall! Ares would lean against the barrier…and Wolf could Gore him into the wall a SECOND time! Then Wolf would repeat a THIRD time, and a FOURTH, and a FIFTH! Wolf would issue ELEVEN GORES into the concrete wall, keeping them coming until Ares dropped to the ground, holding his ribcage and GROWLING in pain! Wolf beat his chest over Ares, his plan of issuing MULTIPLE Gores in order doing the trick in showing a kink in Ares's armor…

…

…

…but it also opened Wolf up to get CLOCKED upside the head from behind with a fire extinguisher by Deathstroke! Wolf went down, and Deathstroke stood tall…

…

…until a SUDDEN APPEARANCE from Psymon Stark happened, and the Canadian Crazy Horse PSYMONIZED Deathstroke onto the cold floor! And now PSYMON was the one left standing! Stark would then help up Wolf Hawkfield from the floor…his fellow Canadian…his Canuck buddy…

…

…

…

…

…

…whom he whispered to in order to check if he was okay…and one of the things he whispered…was… "_You were right… It's every man for himself on Sunday._"

And then he TRIED TO PSYMONIZE WOLF TOO…

…

…but Wolf NARROWLY landed onto his feet from the spin-out and recovered to GORE Psymon to the ground instead! Wolf gritted his teeth, snarling as he held the back of his head…and told a coughing Psymon, "Yeah…I KNOW…" before HE walked off, winning out the fray.

The God of War, upon the settling of the dust, would SEETHE against the wall, Kai Green's words on how Ares should have abstained from physicality and was only left in that spot because of his disobedience of Gwen did NOT help the deified pariah… One thing was certain: at _Regal Rumble_, Ares was out to KILL to get to _Zenith_…and with Gwen in his ear, that was MORE than a figure of speech.

* * *

As briefly abovementioned, though, the Olympic Entourage was not the only thing that one Matt Quinlan had to think about going into _Regal Rumble_; also making an excursion towards the PPV and its eponymous match for the males was Jimmy Neutron and his Brain Trust. All five geniuses, including the Test Twins on _XX_, had a uniform mission: utilize _CCW Zenith _as the ultimate platform to "eradicate the former lowbrow epoch of Fiction Wrestling" and begin anew, ushering in CCW's new age, its second year, with a scholarly interest. And that conquest would begin with victory at the _Regal Rumble_ in both of its namesake bouts. That was the mutual ambition of the council of geniuses…but Jimmy himself had one extra desire on top of this: reestablishing the erudition of the Public Broadcasting Service…by adding the Cyber Boys to their brainiac camp.

While Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter's demeanors seemed…dissident to this interest, the two of them, by Jimmy Neutron's imploring, became amenable…to the extent of which they were able. On _Ozone 42_, following a single victory over Little Mac via Brain Blast and pin, Neutron spoke out alone in the ring, stating that the mission had not and would never change for the Brain Trust…but in order to ensure its integrity, they had to defend the monuments and institutions that gave worth to their own cause, and PBS was one such enterprise. Neutron called the week before of CCW programming one of the most dismaying weeks in company history, between _Ozone 41 _being hijacked, the Dragon Kids being affected by it, and the eventual loss of their Tag Team Titles to the Forces of Nature the following night. In Jimmy Neutron's CCW, a week like that would NEVER befall those individuals undeserving of it…which was all the more reason for his mission to come to fruition. Jimmy would go on to invite Matt Quinlan and Slider to the ring…and the Cyber Boys, both rather curiously puzzled, did answer the call. Neutron pitched to the Cyber Boys in person, proclaiming himself to be a patient man and understanding of why Matt and Slider were so hesitant with this—especially Matt…but the Boy Genius insisted that this was for peace, for the betterment of them all. In fact, Jimmy revealed that in what would be _Ozone 43_'s Six-Pack Tag Team Gauntlet for two more Regal Rumble spots, the Cyber Boys were entrants…and Dmitri and Dexter WAIVED entry into the Gauntlet for the Brain Trust…because they wanted the Cyber Boys to win the spots themselves…and also because Dmitri and Dexter went on their own separate excursion. The Brain Trust, according to Jimmy, understood what made Matt and Slider so leery, so they elected to not only help the Cyber Boys by forgoing the Gauntlet…but ALSO by removing personal problems out of the Cyber Boys' hairs…

…

…

…which was the cue for Dmitri and Dexter to appear…with the beaten and tattered carcass of The Hacker in their clutches! And Susan and Mary Test brought out an equally-decimated Wicked in their own arms! The Brain Trust had taken two of Cyberspace's biggest scourges and left them in a state so far out of commission, neither one of them would be a bother to the Cyber Boys in the week before _Ozone 43 _or possibly even for the entire month before _Regal Rumble_. Jimmy grinned at the grand gesture, telling the Cyber Boys to think about whom they could have at their side…while Slider blinked twice at the sight in SURPRISE…and Matt had a face initially of bemusement but later…intrigue…? Even HE wasn't sure, but Jimmy was certain to wish Quinlan and his tag team partner the best of luck, leaving the Cyber Boys with the sights of a bludgeoned Hacker and Wicked at their feet.

The following week, it was the Brain Trust—Jimmy, Dmitri and Dexter—versus a _Punch-Out! _trio of Bear Hugger, Glass Joe and the incomparable Disco Kid—whom in this particular week could only MARGINALLY bring up Jeremy's mood…while bringing Jonathan's straight to the pits. Thankfully for the elder Ellis Twin, his fellow geniuses scored the victory after they delivered Newton's Law to Bear Hugger, putting a halt to a late Disco Kid outburst of offense that had them MOMENTARILY on the proverbial ropes, but only momentarily. The Council of Geniuses would add to their statement with a SECOND dose of Newton's Law, this time to Glass Joe…and CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama would later announce that Neutron and his Brain Trust colleagues would ALL be in the _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match. Their win, in Jimmy's mind, planted a seed of captivation in the minds of the Cyber Boys…

…whose placement in the Gauntlet, being the FINAL tag team to enter, gave them an advantage that could see the tandem through…but unfortunately for them, it was the Super Smash Club, Little Mac and Captain Falcon, who bested them en route to winning the entire shebang. Matt and Slider, having come so close, were understandably disappointed…but Jimmy Neutron would make his own efforts to not only applaud the Cyber Boys' efforts, not only reaffirm his own interests…but also share a six-pack of his favorite Purple Flurp beverage as a concord offering. It was low-key compared to the display of the week before…but it made an impression, much like Neutron's refusal to lay a finger of any PBS Kids in the _Ozone 44 _main event between the CCW RR District and Tom Brady's team of himself and PBS talents. Jimmy kept his word…

…and on _Ozone 45_, Dmitri and Dexter defeated The Bladebreakers in a tag team match by way of their double-team finishing maneuver, the Derivative—the Kings of Wrestling's KRS-One onto Kai Hiwatari—showing that THEY were ready for the Rumble…while Jimmy Neutron stepped in the way of Tom Brady's hard attack on Matt Quinlan after the latter's match with Michael Phelps. Neutron made sure that Matt knew that he MEANT what he was saying…and that Matt and Slider had all of the tools, all of the information they needed to make a decision…BY _Regal Rumble_. Jimmy encouraged Matt to help him pave the way for the intellectualization of Fiction Wrestling…"because I would loathe the very prospect of you being on the iniquitous margin of it."

* * *

It's no secret that The Twinleaves and The X-Factors have been at odds with each other since the CCW Combine Cup, but since then things have escalated between the two teams, Barry and Kenny getting under the skins of Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern almost just by breathing alone…and adding to that irked feeling by costing them a match against Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter of the Brain Trust, leaving the X-Factors to be battered by the Cereal Killers after said loss, and even hitting them with chairs backstage as they lumbered to the back after the attack. And when the Twinleaves rubbed in the fact that Aelita Schaeffer, Odd and Ulrich's old pal, had turned to the dark side to join the Queendom, and reveling in the woes of degenerates almost everywhere, the X-Factors, ESPECIALLY Ulrich, wanted to get at the Twinleaves by beating them and potentially embarrassing them a second time; Odd and Ulrich still recalled, between those other memories, dousing the Twinleaves (and Cereal Killers) with milk from a truck they drove into the _Ozone_ Lair, and they were more than eager to be the ones getting the Twinleaves' goats for a switch. When the match was on, so were the sparks as both teams let it rip; Odd and Ulrich would nail stereo Planchas at one point onto the Twinleaves, but Barry and Kenny brought it back with double-teams and…special antics such as a double PSY Gentleman dance after a Back Handspring into Corner Back Rake from Barry to a pinioned-by-Kenny Odd. The X-Factors, while meaning business, weren't going to be outdone in the entertainment department though, Odd in particular finding time to put a hand up to "STOP!" a running Kenny in his tracks off of the ropes before tricking him into looking up and SLAPPING him across the face…

…and then trying it a second time moments later…only for Kenny to protest to looking up…but Odd tilted Kenny's head up manually and SLAPPED him anyway again!

…But when Odd later tried the same trick on Barry, Barry looked up and DUCKED, seeing it coming…or not, because Odd would instead go to the apron and SLAP an unsuspecting Kenny a third time instead! Barry threatened to FINE Odd for his chicanery…and later tried the same trick on HIM at one point, only for Odd to CROTCH CHOP Barry in response! Barry would try to them catch Ulrich with his slap, but Ulrich dodged and gave Barry an Inverted Hotshot that sent Barry recoiling into a Frankensteiner from Della Robbia!

And at some point during the match, Donald Trump appeared…to watch—nothing more than that. …We may be talking about him more later.

Of course, it wasn't all fun and games all match; Odd and Ulrich scored a near-fall with X Marks the Spot on Kenny, while Barry and Kenny's Two Piece on Ulrich scored only two as well! But in the end…

…

…

…Barry SUPERKICKED Ulrich, and taunted him with an "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-BO—"

Ulrich SWEPT his legs from underneath, Odd coming in with a Spinning Heel Kick to complete the DirectX! And Odd covered Barry for the three-count, giving the X-Factors the big win! Odd and Ulrich pulled themselves up, celebrating it up for the win, Ulrich holding his jaw and making sure Barry and Kenny KNEW who had won with his post-match verbiage…

…

…when "Testify" by Rage Against the Machine played! The X-Factors had to spring into action, because one important thing to note and add was that prior to the match the Cereal Killers, earlier in the night, had warned both the X-Factors and the Twinleaves that whichever team won the match "wasn't gonna look like winners for long", implying that they were going to settle their unfinished business with either team too. And the hot-blooded animals would NOT discriminate one way or another… Odd and Ulrich knew this, and despite being tired, brought themselves to the ready…

…

…

…

…but what the X-Factors DIDN'T notice were two men with LACROSSE STICKS swinging and nailing both of them into the Lyoko Warriors' spines! It was PAUL RABIL AND BRETT QUEENER, Lacrosse the Line, back on _Ozone_ for the first time in MONTHS, and they were laying in the shots on Stern and Della Robbia! L.T.L. would pick Odd up…and while Brett held onto Odd's arms, Paul JACKED him up with lacrosse stick strikes to the ribs, SHATTERING the stick with enough shots! And then Brett would drop Odd with a Elevated Double Chickenwing into Wheelbarrow Facebuster! Paul would add a Straitjacket Powerbomb to Odd's troubles…

…and Brett, upon seeing Ulrich get up, would LEVEL him with his lacrosse stick across the face! Ulrich was OUT after that smack…and a Lacrosse-Out (MNM's Snapshot) from L.T.L. to Stern would only make matters worse! Lacrosse the Line stood over the X-Factors…by their own proclamation, getting back at the duo that pushed the two lacrosse studs into obscurity…

…

…

…and as L.T.L. left, Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger THEN showed up, making a beeline to the ring…and the fact that Odd and Ulrich were already savagely beaten up didn't deter them one bit! Blood was in the water…and the Cereal Killers ADDED to the assault with mounted punches to each of them, a Texas Piledriver from Trix to Odd, a Chokeslam from Tony to Ulrich, and a Trixbuster to Odd and Frosted Flake Bomb to Ulrich…the latter two of which being performed ONTO THE STEEL STEPS that they threw into the ring! A double dose of Snap Crackle Pops to both X-Factors left the Code Lyoko characters all but UNRESPONSIVE…

…

…

…

…and then Barry and Kenny popped their heads up from outside the ring by the apron…both recovering…both in FAR better shape than their opponents at that point…

…

…and both holding in memory Ulrich's banter to each of them after his side had won. Barry and Kenny looked at each other and smirked…

…

…and Kenny went underneath the ring…to pull out a red TOOLBOX from underneath the ring. The Twinleaves entered the ring with it…and Barry shouted, "YOU THINK WE'RE TOOLS NOW, HUH?! YOU THINK WE'RE TOOLS NOW, HUH?! HUH?! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?! I'M A CHAMPION IN THE MAKING—WE ARE CHAMPIONS IN THE MAKING; WHO THE HARIYAMA ARE YOU?! …I'll show you what you're ABOUT TO BE… WE'LL show you…"

Barry then opened the toolbox…and pulled out a HAMMER…

…

…which he SLAMMED into the back of Ulrich's skull, busting him wide open with it! Barry's expression changed from a look of comedy…to one of DARK comedy…

…as he hit Ulrich with the hammer AGAIN…and AGAIN…and AGAIN…and AGAIN! Ulrich's EAR started to bleed from the compilation of strikes…

…which wasn't helped by Kenny JAMMING a SCREWDRIVER into the wound, causing blood to nearly GUSH right out of it! Ulrich's head was a BLEEDING MESS as this point from the Twinleaves' additional BEATING, augmented by Kenny screaming RIGHT into Ulrich's ear, "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?! CAN YOU HEAR US?! THAT'S WHAT A REAL TOOL IS! THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! THAT'S WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!"

But things didn't stop there…as Barry pulled out a COPING SAW from the box…

…

…

…and with Kenny holding Odd down, Barry proceeded to SLICE OPEN Odd's forehead with the saw blade! Barry SLICED and SLICED and SLICED and SLICED and SLICED to the point of nearly SCALPING the wacky warrior…and the Twinleaves were NO LONGER a laughing matter at this point. This has gotten DIABOLICAL to a SQUEAMISH degree…

…

…

…and it would have gotten WORSE had Kenny been allowed to do what he THOUGHT of doing with a set of pliers near Odd's groin…but referees and security ran down to prevent such a thing from happening. Though the atrocity was enough, and the X-Factors had to be specially assisted out of the building, both of them losing HIGH amounts of blood, all to the glee of the Twinleaf Town natives, who were smirking all the way to the back, high-fiving each other on the job well done…while Odd and Ulrich were left for dead in the ring, transported to medical facilities HASTILY after the attack. The X-Factors had won the actual match…but indeed, they looked NOTHING like winners…

The following week, Barry and Kenny laughed it up backstage and praised themselves for putting the X-Factors on the shelf, adding one more thing for Code Lyoko fans to cry over among a litany of other misfortunes. The X-Factors DESERVED this, after endlessly painting the Twinleaves as "tools" and folks to be mocked…even though Barry was "a PWL legend" and the Twinleaves were closer to a World Title run NOW than either X-Factor EVER was in their careers. Even with the RR's Corleone-related issues, the Twinleaves were all smiles over what they did…

…but then Lacrosse the Line appeared, Rabil and Queener noticeably off-put by Barry and Kenny taking all of the credit for Odd and Ulrich's "demises", saying that after what THEY themselves did that the X-Factors would have been sent to a hospital regardless, so instead of tooting their own obnoxious horns, they should have been THANKING L.T.L. for what they did. Barry and Kenny scoffed at that notion, commending the two on finding a reason to be important again but not buying what they were selling. Paul Rabil reminded the Twinleaves—and perhaps many others—that L.T.L. were CCW's first-ever World Tag Team Champions and when the X-Factors ended their reign THAT was when the lacrosse all-stars got pushed aside like pools of vomit. THEY attacked the X-Factors for a DAMN GOOD REASON, a better reason than just they fact that the two of them were being called nasty names…

…and then the feral Cereal Killers entered the picture, declaring that THEY were the ones who outright TOLD the X-Factors what was coming to them and didn't need to SNEAK UP on them to get the beatdown done. Tony in particular brought up that the Cereal Killers said that whichever team WON the week before in that X-Factors/Twinleaves match was going to feel it when it was over…suggesting that it could have been BARRY AND KENNY taking the trip to the medical facilities instead of Odd and Ulrich if things went a different way that night. All three teams combatted with each other verbally…and later, PHYSICALLY when they were all booked into a match, a Triple Threat Tag Team Match to be precise! And, to sweeten the deal, even with the three teams not being in the night's Tag Team Gauntlet for Rumble spots, the winning team in the Triple Threat would also be granted entry into the _Ozone_ Regal Rumble Match.

…However…when it was time for the match, the Cereal Killers came out…Lacrosse the Line came out…but the Twinleaves' music hit, and neither Barry nor Kenny was anywhere to be spotted. The referee was confused, wondering what the problem was…and eventually, he could wait no longer, so he rang the bell and just let the Cereal Killers and Lacrosse the Line go at it…

…and go at it they did, the Cereal Killers distributing smashmouth offense while L.T.L.'s brand of fighting entailed a tenacious style with Queener's persistence and Rabil's intensity. Rabil at one point gave Tony the Tiger a German SUPERPLEX…and HELD ON, backward rolling into a SECOND German for a near-fall; Queener and Rabil together doubled up for a Double Over Castle Neckbreaker onto Tony as well later on. Tony and Trix would not be outdone, executing a Sidewalk Slam (Tony) / Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog (Trix) onto Brett; and later, Tony would hit a SUPER Pumphandle Slam onto Brett for a heavy near-fall of his own!

Moments would pass, and in the action, Tony would attempt a Chokeslam to Paul Rabil…that Rabil would counter in the lift with a Kimura Lock, working hard enough at it to tear at Tony's shoulder…until Trix came in with a Rabbit's Foot, stepping off of Tony's massive back for the boot to Rabil! The Lacrosse-Out would be blocked; Snap Crackle Pop would be avoided…

…

…

…

…and "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine played! Everyone went NUTS as they heard the tune, and saw the arena light up green! And the legal men, Brett Queener and Trix Rabbit, looked INCENSED…

…

…

…

…

…but then KENNY slid in and Low Blowed (or Low Blew…?) Brett! And BARRY held onto Trix's legs…

…

…

…to keep him from breaking up Kenny's Schoolboy onto Brett Queener of L.T.L., which GOT THE THREE-COUNT! Barry and Kenny SPED out of the ring, "Are You Ready?" changing to "Dance Away" by Damn Valentines, and the crowd going from ECSTATIC to utterly FURIOUS! They were DUPED, just like L.T.L. and the Cereal Killers, and the Twinleaves', via trolling tactics and the distraction, picked up the victory! Cris Collinsworth was quick to remind everyone that the match WAS billed a Triple Threat Tag Team Match, therefore the Twinleaves were ALWAYS a part of the match…and they bided their time, waited things out for both of the other teams to wear each other down, CUED the distraction and tease of the X-Factors' arrival and appearance, and took advantage of it all by coming out of the crowd, catching everyone off guard, and stealing a pin! And with that, the TWINLEAVES were headed for the _Ozone_ Regal Rumble Match…much to EVERYONE'S chagrin as Barry and Kenny THOROUGHLY relished their scheme, even poking fun at the fact that anyone thought the X-Factors were even there.

All the while and up to the final _Ozone_ before the Rumble, Barry and Kenny would proclaim that the Regal Rumble would belong to the Rookie Revolution…and to the Twinleaves. The _Pokémon_ characters took to the ring—a ring already occupied by one Brad Carbunkle—more on him and why this ENRAGED him so later—to gloat about their prospects. With Barry already making his case as a standout through his PWL stint and his poll standings for the NWA World Title Match on _FUSION XX _("that he SHOULD HAVE WON," Kenny proclaimed, while Barry smirked and threw up a "Too Sweet" at a VERY sodium-faced Bradley), the Real Blond Bomb Suck It Kennelly was riding that wave all the way home and back again; and as for Kenny, he could always make it HIS moment to shine and shock the world just like Barry had already done. The Twinleaves were NOT to be messed with anymore or joked about, because everyone saw the product of THAT folly… The planet had but two choices: prepare to be amazed…or doubt them one more time and look stupid in the process. The Twinleaves would even serenade the audience in declaring their Regal Rumble intentions…

_Both: "BANG-BANG INTO THE RIIIIIING!"_

_Kenny: "WE'RE REALLY HAWESOME!"_

_Both: "BANG-BANG DOING OUR THIIIIIING!"_

_Kenny: "THE REST ARE FLOTSAM!"_

_Both: (as Barry points to the _CCW Zenith _sign above the _Ozone _Lair_) _"MAKE WAY, POSERS, 'CAUSE WE'RE GOING THERE!"_

"_DON'T LIKE IT? WE DON'T CARE!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAH-HEY!"_

_Both: "BANG-BANG, THERE GO YOUR DREEEEEAMS!"_

_Kenny: "WAVE BYE TO YOUR HOPES!"_

_Both: "TOR-TORN APART AT THE SEEEEEEAMS!"_

_Kenny: "OVER THE TOP ROPE!"_

_Both: "DUMP THEM OUT UNTIL THE RING IS BARE!"_

"_THEN—"_

But all of a sudden, "Are You Ready?" played, and Barry and Kenny's eyes WIDENED…

…

…

…

…before the two of them BURST into laughter again, the fans outright HATING this! The Twinleaves had hoodwinked everyone into thinking the X-Factors were going to pop up with a surprise appearance to ruin everything for the Twinleaf Towners heading into Regal Rumble, but this was all about Barry and Kenny, with Odd and Ulrich FAR out of the picture. And to those who had their hopes up for the contrary as the Twinleaves prepared to leave, Kenny had TWO WORDS FOR THEM…

…

"_**WEEEE'RE BAAAAAAAAAACK!"**_

Odd Della Robbia, who had snuck up behind the duo from backstage, BOPPED Kenny with a left fist! And Ulrich Stern went after Barry—The X-Factors were BACK! And they let the Twinleaves HAVE IT, knocking them back down the ramp with REVENGE on their minds! The Twinleaves would try to escape the onslaught, but a recovering Brad Carbunkle would blindside the RR members and throw the Twinleaves back in for more! (Not necessarily for the boon of X-Factors, but just because the Twinleaves ESPECIALLY deserved it now in his own eyes…) And more would come when Ulrich PLANTED Barry with the Kadic Shot! Odd all but clawed the Twinleaf Trainer's eyes out with his bare hands himself before Spin Cycling Barry to the mat with authority! Odd and Ulrich would have done more and WORSE to the Twinleaves—and Stern ESPECIALLY desired to—but Kenny carried his fellow Twinleaf over the barricade and through the crowd in retreat, saving their own bacon from the EXTREMELY amped X-Factors. Odd hollered after them, screaming that he and Ulrich were FAR from done yet…

…and they were going to execute the rest at Regal Rumble when they not only punched Team Lyoko's ticket to _Zenith_ "in Yumi's country", but had the Twinleaves taken to the tool shed for DISREPAIR. The Lyoko Warriors stated their place in the Ozone Rumble Match…but Zero Kazama would not immediately grant them entry; if the Twinleaves had to earn a place in the Rumble, so would Odd and Ulrich, and the X-Factors' chance would come in a Tag Team Triple Threat against Lacrosse the Line and the Cereal Killers, the two teams who aided the Twinleaves in the attack on Ozone 42 AND had gotten screwed themselves out of Regal Rumble contention BY same Twinleaves…and despite Barry and Kenny's best efforts, including a FAILED run-in that ended up with Kenny accidentally CROWNING Paul Rabil with a chair when aiming for Ulrich with a Diving Chair Shot…the X-Factors picked up the win and earned their places when Tony the Tiger attempted a Frosted Flake Bomb onto an intruding Barry and Odd Della Robbia took advantage in mid-move with an ODDity from behind, bringing Tony down with Barry falling on top of him! Odd would toss Barry out to the floor and cover Tony for the 1-2-3, and the X-Factors promised that "the REAL Team Lyoko was going to show up in Philadelphia and take the whole damn thing home".

* * *

The 16-Bit Superstar and Fiction Wrestling legend Mega Man was enthused to work with Captain Falcon and Little Mac, christening them together along with himself as the Super Smash Club. With _Regal Rumble_ on the horizon, Mega Man pushed and encouraged his pupils to make an impact of their own to join him in the _Ozone_ Regal Rumble Match…

…and on _Ozone 42_, Little Mac took a stab at doing just that, taking on "The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron and outstriking him with his boxing prowess to combat Neutron's technical style. However, one of the _Punch-Out!_ protagonist's brightest moments was when he grabbed Jimmy Neutron in mid-Topé Atómico and held him seemingly on top of him…before STANDING with him in his clutches and hitting the Three Rounds, a trifecta of German Suplexes in succession! Little Mac was FIRED UP…and he went for the Star Punch to follow it up, but he was Dropkicked out of the air by Neutron! Later, Neutron tried a Brain Blast, but that was countered on the way down into a Northern Lights Suplex, with a bridge…for a VERY close near-fall! In the end, Little Mac attempted a THREE-Star Punch, a Star Punch while diving at his opponent…

…

…but Neutron CAUGHT Little Mac with an Arm Drag, corralled the arm, and NAILED a Brain Blast that SPIKED Mac on top of his head for the 1-2-3! The Brain Trust leader emerged victorious, showing some wounds afterwards but still getting his hand raised, in a measure of what he spoke of as get-back for when Little Mac and Captain Falcon stopped the Brain Trust from attacking Al Michaels on his commentary grammatical error back on _Ozone 39_. However, Mega Man entered the ring and patted Mac on the back for his performance, seeing promise out of his adopted protégé…

…

…

…but then the lights dimmed…and FIRE burst from the four corners of the ring…

…

…before they came back on…and DEATHSTROKE had Little Mac over his shoulder in the ring, DROPPING him with a Wilson Driver as soon as Mega Man gasped! The Original Rockman and the F-Zero hero were both surprised and displeased with the sudden appearance and ambush of their charge…but the DC Terminator simply sneered under his mask and exited without a word. Mega Man watched on in anger…but upon reaching backstage, his attention was fully on Mac and his neck, for the Brain Blast before had to have hurt alone, but with a post-match sudden Wilson Driver he didn't expect, it could have possibly formed a stinger. Little Mac WINCED…while Captain Falcon got hot and wanted to get some justice back on this IMMEDIATELY. However, Mega Man ultimately calmed him down, telling Falcon that that response was NOT the answer to things. Deathstroke was likely to be in the Regal Rumble Match…and the best way to return the favor for this was to go to the Rumble too and punch his ticket; the same went for Mac. Mega Man was already in the Regal Rumble Match—Zero had given him a slot by virtue of his Prideful Glory special victory over Wolverine—but he wanted his other Super Smash Club members in there too, for them to have THEIR chance to make THEIR moment. Therefore, Mega Man signed his boys up for the Six-Pack Tag Team Gauntlet, which would also feature the Bladebreakers, Team Twilight, The Khan Brothers, Cyrax &amp; Sektor, and the Cyber Boys. The winners of the Gauntlet would go into the _Ozone_ Regal Rumble Match, and Mega Man had all of his chips invested in the two of them for that chance…

…but upon hearing this, "The Legend Slayer" Kratos marched into the picture with the SSC backstage…and the Ghost of Sparta looked into the eyes of the Blue Bomber and told him, "I don't know if I should have more anger…or PITY about this…" before walking away, leaving Mega Man (and his students) completely mystified…

A week later, it was Tag Team Gauntlet time, and Little Mac and Captain Falcon were not the only team with a path to _Regal Rumble_ to pave. The Bladebreakers in particular, specifically Tyson Granger, were a house of FIRE in the Gauntlet, especially after learning of Gingka Hagane's actions on Animated. If one Beyblader had shown his way of operations, two others were going to showcase THEIR way, only BETTER, BADDER, and TEN TIMES HARDER. Kai and Tyson had a date with Tokyo, Japan, and it had to go through Philadelphia, Pennsylvania…but before even that it had to go through the other teams. The Bladebreakers would eliminate Team Twilight after the latter unit knocked off the Khan Brothers…and then Kai and Tyson went on to beat Cyrax and Sektor thereafter…but a SURPRISE Falcon Kick from Falcon to Tyson allowed the Super Smash Club to advance past the Bladebreakers, leaving just one team left to go! With the Cyber Boys rounding out the Gauntlet, the two teams put on a clinic…but it all came to an end when Captain Falcon Super Falcon Arrowed Slider from top rope to canvas to earn the 1…2…3 as Matt ran into a Star Punch that knocked him out before the pin could be disrupted! The Super Smash Club WON, and Little Mac and Captain Falcon were headed to the Regal Rumble, both of them ready to take a rightful place amongst the elite in that match! The opportunity was SEIZED, and both men were on course for the biggest match of their careers…

…

…and Mega Man gave his pupils props backstage about it, just as psyched up for the bout as they were! Mega Man reassessed the importance of what was ahead, telling them to maintain their focus as they anticipate this outing…and with those words and thanks exchanged between the pupils and their mentor, the 16-Bit Superstar told Falcon and Mac to shower off while he headed for his own match that same evening, against Deathstroke the Terminator, the man who dropped Little Mac after HIS match the week prior…

…

…

…

…but as Mega Man was about to go Springboard 450 Splash onto Deathstroke, KRATOS grabbed a leg from outside of the ring, prompting Mega Man to shoo him off before trying again…

…

…but the time lapse allowed Deathstroke to recover and PUSH into the ropes causing Mega Man to tumble gut-first onto the top rope and drop back into the ring, leaving him vulnerable to a subsequent Wilson Driver for the 3-count! Deathstroke the Terminator left the premises with the victory—though not before staring down the Legend Slayer silently as he left…

…

…but Kratos's mind was primarily set on Mega Man, whom he BIKE KICKED after the match and then laid out with a Power-Plex afterwards! Kratos glared down at the Fiction Wrestling Hall of Famer…

…and the God of War antihero provided some words on his attack backstage, saying that he had lost more and more respect daily the more he saw Mega Man associating himself with Captain Falcon and Little Mac, putting his own legacy in THEIR hands, giving THEM his teachings…like a wrestler who has GIVEN UP. What offended him most was that Mega Man was in the Regal Rumble Match already, but he wasn't in it to win; he would rather his students win that match than he do so himself, which meant it was a complete WASTE of a spot…unlike Kratos, who was CCW's FIRST Magnus Champion and has not let the sun RISE without his desire to hold that Championship again. While Mega Man pissed away his own legacy with something more egregious than the incest with Roll…HE, Kratos, was in the Regal Rumble to win it…and no mentors or pathetic students would be able to stop him.

Now Mega Man knew what Kratos meant with all of his looks and words in the weeks before…and he would take HEAVY umbrage to them on _Ozone 44_. After Mega Man challenged Moby Jones, Don Flamenco and Great Tiger to a Six-Man Tag against the Super Smash Club—a match the SSC would win if one recalled—Little Mac himself asked Mega Man, "What about Kratos?" Mega Man replied that he would deal with Kratos himself, for Kratos was HIS business…

…and immediately after the match, Mega Man did just that, ADAMANTLY and AGGRESSIVELY pushing into Kratos's face that his "pathetic students" had WON their match and were headed to the Rumble whether Kratos liked it or not…but Kratos scowled at that, telling Mega Man firstly that he was far from moved, mentioning that it took one-third of their opponents leaving in the middle of the match for the SSC to pick up the pieces. Mega Man growled…but Kratos continued, telling the Blue Bomber that the body of work he put into Fiction Wrestling and CCW, the HALL OF FAME status…was worth TOO MUCH to bestow any efforts to a pair of runts who would TARNISH it. Kratos didn't bother with training others because he KNEW there would never be another Kratos in the business…but Mega Man called Kratos "stuck in the past" while he himself was thinking forward and KNEW the potential Falcon and Mac had…but then again, why should HE be the one to prove that? Mega Man next challenged Kratos to a match…but not Kratos versus MEGA MAN himself. No, it would be Kratos versus one of Mega Man's pupils instead, to show the Legend Slayer what Mega Man's lessons were WORTH, and what the FUTURE was all about up close. Kratos kept his scowl, telling Mega Man that a man who thought so highly of the future only did so when he knew his time was almost up. Kratos told Mega Man that HE wasn't done, that HE had a Magnus Championship to reclaim…but he knew that Mega Man didn't have it in him to even come CLOSE to that Belt…or ANY Belt for that matter. The Mega Man in CCW POST-_Jackpot_…was nothing more than a shell. And the Mega Man NOW…was the shell's rotting corpse. Kratos stomped away with those words, vowing to Mega Man that whichever student he fed to the Legend Slayer would learn EXACTLY what a path following the last remnants of a once-good Blue Bomber would lead to. That was that…but a STRICKEN Mega Man had one last thing to say to Kratos…

…

"**You angry? You ANGRY?! GOOD. I want my student to beat you at a hundred and TWENTY percent!"**

These were the words spoken to Kratos…as Mega Man was leaving the _Ozone_ Lair shortly after COSTING Kratos his _Ozone 44_ match against "The Canadian Crazy Horse" Psymon Stark! Mega Man had slid into the ring, SEGA Stunned Kratos when the ref wasn't looking, and watched on as Psymon took advantage and Psymonized Kratos for the 1-2-3! Psymon got one of his HUGEST victories to date, while Mega Man had, yes, gotten Kratos INCENSED. If Kratos's words lit a fire inside of Mega Man, Mega Man's actions poured gasoline on the ALREADY-boiling fire in Kratos's stomach! So on _Ozone 45_, naturally, Kratos wanted to KILL whomever Mega Man put in front of him, be it Captain Falcon or Little Mac…

…

…

…

…but before the match on _Ozone 45_, Mega Man chuckled…telling Kratos that his opponent was NEITHER Captain Falcon NOR Little Mac…

…

…

…because his ACTUAL adversary was CCW 2014 Draftee TOON LINK! A NEWLY-endorsed member of the Super Smash Club, Toon Link sped to the ring with bravery on his sleeve, ready to take the Legend Slayer DOWN by all means! And the Wind Waker warrior showed why CCW put as much money on his contract as they did (it really was a LOT of money), utilizing a Hurricanrana Suicida that sent Kratos into the barricade along with a Top-Rope Crucifix Driver that SPIKED Kratos onto the back of his head HARD! Toon Link even managed a BIG Brainbuster at one point for a near-fall, and pulled as FAR back as he could on a Crossface…

…

…

…but Kratos stood up, spun Toon Link off of him, and turned the Crossface into a Slobberknocker Backbreaker in crisp yet painful fashion! A Toon Link dive was later KNOCKED out of the air with a Bike Kick…and that ONLY scored a near-fall to the shock of everyone! Kratos hid his own emotions, not wanting Mega Man to see what was going through his mind. Mega Man, meanwhile, cheered Toon Link on…

…

…

…

…but a Super DVD attempt from Toon Link…was blocked…and countered by Kratos with a Full Nelson transitioned into a Slobberknocker from the top rope! Toon Link's back almost EXPLODED from the move…leading to the Power-Plex for the 1-2-3! The draftee Toon Link left Kratos coated in sweat after a hard-fought contest, but the Legend Slayer had indeed WON…and Mega Man entered the ring to check on his pupil, murmuring words of congratulation on a NOTEWORTHY debut…

…

…

…but those words were interrupted when Mega Man ate a Bike Kick to the face! And Kratos would place Mega Man in a Gogoplata, WRINGING his neck like a man POSSESSED in the hold! Mega Man had incurred HEFTY wrath from Kratos indeed, and the victory in the match was not quite enough to satiate him. Kratos left Mega Man only MARGINALLY conscious…unable to move but able enough to see Kratos pick up Toon Link, give him a BACK-SHATTERING Powerbomb, and apply a Gogoplata onto him too…

…

…

…or at least ATTEMPT to apply one, but Little Mac ran down to the ring, having enough and wanting to defend his fellow SSC member! Little Mac fought off Kratos momentarily, but the Legend Slayer Free Fall Dropped Mac into the air and HARD to the canvas, stopping him in his tracks…

…

…

…

…but Captain Falcon's Shotgun Knees to Kratos's chest were enough to stun him as the F-Zero racer hit the ring…

…

…and in the exchange that ensued next, FALCON Clotheslined Kratos over the top rope to the floor! Commentary was quick to note that such a maneuver outside of the final five in the Regal Rumble constituted an elimination, and Kratos, likely ALSO knowing this, was PEEVED…but Captain Falcon, along with the rest of the recovering SSC, held down the squared circle…causing Kratos to back up the ramp, not removing his eyes from Mega Man in particular. The tensions had FLARED…and Mega Man wasn't taking HIS eyes off of Kratos either. And the Super Smash Club, particularly Little Mac and Captain Falcon, held their ground just as well, ready for the Rumble too.

* * *

Wolf Hawkfield, Deathstroke the Terminator and "The Canadian Crazy Horse" Psymon Stark ALL represented CCW at _Pride &amp; Glory _in Championship Matches for the Intercontinental, Cartoon World Heavyweight and Hardcore Championships respectively, all coming shy of victory. All three of them would also find their entry into the Regal Rumble Match, and their cases were made in different fashions coming out of Steelport. Deathstroke was CCW's first Universal Champion but had never tasted gold in the company since despite being, as Slade Wilson, the most DOMINANT of AWE World Champions. Losing to DEADPOOL at _P&amp;G_…left the dark figure even DARKER and more DANGEROUS with something to lay claim to BY FORCE. The Deathstroke that was Universal Champion and the Deathstroke that stood today STARKLY CONTRASTED each another. The multi-month drought of CCW Championships for Deathstroke was soon to END…

…which was to say nothing of the men who had NEVER held Championship gold in CCW, which was the category both Wolf Hawkfield and Psymon Stark fell under. Psymon, coming out of _Pride &amp; Glory_, was christened as one of the "Hardcore Heroes", which was befitting of the unhinged Squamish native…but a match like the Regal Rumble gave Psymon a platform to show that he was MORE than just a hardcore wrestler, more than a Hardcore Hero. The main event of _Zenith_ didn't discriminate against "hardcore" wrestlers, even though CCW itself didn't have an official Hardcore Division or a Hardcore Championship. And given Psymon's history with Ben Tennyson being put on the sidelines for months following a loss at the FWAs in 2013 to PCUW World Champion Eddy, Stark, demeanor notwithstanding, was poised to take the Rumble HOME. And in addition, nobody from Team SSX had ever competed in a World Title Match to date—and whatever Griffin Simmons was doing didn't count—but Psymon could be the one to CHANGE that.

Wolf Hawkfield was touted as one of CCW's biggest rising stars to come both before AND after _P&amp;G_…but the way he lost out on the Intercontinental Champion PISSED HIM OFF. He knew as well as others that he could have been the one to leave Scott Pilgrim BEATEN, and it would have been far more decisive than what played out…but all of that fire raging couldn't be directed at Pilgrim at the moment OR at Ramona, hard feelings MOMENTARILY pushed aside not out of forgiveness, but out of NECESSITY. Wolf had ANOTHER opportunity in front of him, the _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match…and unlike the Gauntlet at _P&amp;G_, he was NOT letting any woman, any man, or any BEING get in his way. The Canadian Badass was HUNGRIER THAN EVER.

Wolf and Psymon teamed up against Caesar and Kevin Levin on _Ozone 42_ and got the victory, as abovementioned…but what stuck on Wolf's mind was what he came back to AFTER the match…

…

…a locker room that had been left UNKEMPT and TATTERED…thanks to a MONKEY that was seen running around scratching at everything in sight! Wolf was firstly bemused, but secondly and very QUICKLY irritated, because this was the SECOND TIME his locker room had been sullied—last week by EGGS and this week by a monkey…who had also left some…excremental gifts on the floor on his way out of the locker room through the pried-open ventilation ducts. And that made Wolf even MADDER…

Psymon Stark had witnessed this with Wolf too…and as he was remarking about how awful a houseguest the simian was, Wolf GRABBED Psymon by the throat and snarled at him, starting to ACCUSE HIM of the charade at play! First the eggs, now the monkey—Psymon was trying to get into Wolf's head…was he? Both Wolf and Psymon knew that they each had eyes locked on the Regal Rumble, and in the Regal Rumble it was EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF…but Psymon swore innocence, telling Wolf that he wouldn't have possibly been behind this because, in his own words, who would waste two neat breakfasts in as many weeks on a prank? And besides, if Psymon was to try to get inside Wolf's head…Wolf would have known it when he saw it. Those were the words a freed Psymon left Wolf with…before going back to his own locker room (which, oddly enough, was having its walls and ceiling painted into a unique Machiavellian mural…because Psymon).

Wolf wasn't done with Psymon yet though…and evidently, neither was Psymon with Wolf, because on _Ozone 43_, Psymon visited Wolf in his locker room to have a chat…or so Psymon had stated before Wolf, in FAR from a chatty mood, growled his way. Wolf had figured that Psymon had come to put something ELSE in the Virtua Powerhouse's locker room to mess with him, at which point Psymon asked why Wolf kept on insisting that Stark had something to do with it; Wolf answered that it was a trend—a trend that began when Hawkfield defeated Psymon Stark on _Ozone 41_. Stark hadn't gotten over the loss, and so he was doing this to try and get Wolf off of his game before _Regal Rumble_…but it wasn't going to work, Wolf told him. Psymon raised his eyebrows, DENYING the entire suspicion, and eventually he sighed…sitting down to tell Wolf that there was MORE to the Canadian Crazy Horse than met the eye. Psymon LOVED pain, LOVED thrills, LOVED the action…and yeah, LOVED causing chaos…which was all the more reason why HE wanted the Rumble, because with the Magnus Championship, there would be ALL of the pain, thrills, action and chaos he could ask for; he would turn things UPSIDE-DOWN, HIS WAY…but he didn't need to "scheme" his way to it. He ENJOYED wrestling Hawkfield, and yeah, he lost…but he wasn't going to do something petty like mess up his locker room to get him back. Instead, he was just going to make sure that Wolf, with all due respect, couldn't do the same thing a second time when the time was right. But for now, Psymon told Wolf to quit fixating on this issue and recognize that they didn't have to HATE each other or be long-lost rivals. There were 28 other men in the Regal Rumble Match, so why not take all 28 of them out…and settle things between themselves as the final two, one fall to a finish? Wolf thought about this…and asked Psymon if he could SURVIVE that long. Psymon smirked, wanting to SHOW Wolf how he would do exactly that…while Wolf elaborated, saying, "No…I mean…do you think that I will LET YOU survive that long?"

…To which Psymon simply repeated, "Let me show you how."

Shortly thereafter, Psymon defeated Kevin Levin in singles action…but seemed…IRKED when Wolf publicly called out Ares after HIS _Ozone 43_ deed upon Shaquille O'Neal in DRAGGING him through backstage via cable around the neck. Why? …Because Psymon wanted the match HIMSELF, and he made sure to tell Wolf that…

…

…but Psymon found himself a solution: if he can't have Ares…on _Ozone 44_, why not face something ELSE of a threat…like one of Ares's rival's "The Legend Slayer" Kratos? Wolf actually CHUCKLED at this, giving Psymon a small, "Good luck…" …which, if one knew not better, could have thought was spoken out of insouciance. But Psymon knew Wolf would be watching…and Wolf knew Psymon would watch his match against Ares too.

Psymon—with an assist from Mega Man—DEFEATED Kratos, scoring one of his BIGGEST wins yet and celebrating it with the crowd…while Wolf LOST to Ares, who took a Gore, GOT UP seconds later, and retaliated with his own offence and a Tombstone from Hell, SURPRISING all with his seemed imperviousness in that moment. After the latter match, Hawkfield returned to his locker room, processing what had just occurred with a look of angry bafflement on his face…

…

…that only greatened…and coagulated with more ire when he saw Psymon Stark PAINTING his locker room wall. Wolf YELLED and SHOVED Psymon off of the ladder he was standing atop, sending him crashing to the floor and away from…the giant moose he was painting on the wall. And as Wolf looked around his entire locker room, he saw ANOTHER moose on the far wall…ANOTHER moose on the third wall…and Ring of Honor's Moose painted on the ceiling. Wolf would have asked about why there were so many moose…but he was FAR more furious with why the paintjob in general. Psymon, getting up with a SMILE, said he was only trying to not only brighten up Wolf after the loss to Ares, but also to give him something in his locker room OTHER than a disaster. "**THIS** ISN'T A DISASTER?!" Wolf roared questioningly. Psymon didn't think it was…and he told Wolf that he was asking more and more like Psymon's cousins acted towards the Canadian Crazy Horse, which earned a FACEPALM from Wolf. This was too much to even get ANGRY with now…and eventually, Psymon sauntered away, hoping Wolf would warm up to the moose-branded locker room. …He didn't. At least not THIS month, anyway.

Meanwhile, in ANOTHER arc, Deathstroke the Terminator had his OWN way of showing his way to _Regal Rumble_. He dropped Little Mac with a Wilson Driver after his match on _Ozone 42_…and then on _Ozone 43_, in addition to defeating Mega Man—thanks to Kratos—Deathstroke, in an act reminiscent of the week prior, appeared after darkness and a flash of fire…

…

…before grabbing Jacob Black and WILSON DRIVING him to the canvas in the middle of the Tag Team Gauntlet after Team Twilight had already been eliminated by the Bladebreakers! Deathstroke would let EVERYONE in THAT match know what they had to deal with should they be "fortunate" enough to win…

…

…and then on _Ozone 44_, Deathstroke employed the same kind of attack upon Tommy Pickles, timing it THIS time in the middle of a brawl he had with Brad Carbunkle—more on THAT affair later—and Wilson Driving Tommy FROM THE MIDDLE ROPE this time, allowing the neck of Pickles ZERO leeway as it was SPIKED! This only THRILLED Brad Carbunkle, who was lucky enough to AVOID Deathstroke's wrath at this moment (and promptly take advantage of what had befallen the purple-haired Rugrat)…and gave the people a healthy reminder that NO ONE was safe from the wrath of the darkness under the mask.

On _Ozone 45_, Deathstroke, Psymon and Wolf ALL crossed paths backstage, along with Ares whom Wolf COMPROMISED and put a DENT in with a MULTITUDE of repeated Gores into a concrete wall. In their actions, they made clear how much they were willing to take out anyone and everyone to make their way to _Zenith_; plain and simple, there was a HEAVY LIMIT on who could call whom a friend even for a MINUTE in the match. And with THOSE personalities…it wouldn't even last a SECOND.

* * *

The desire to enter the _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match and create a FUTURE name in immortalization within the company that was CCW could be demonstrated through what occurred between "The Future" Brad Carbunkle and Tommy Pickles during the month. Backstage, Brad Carbunkle recapped his singles victory over Tommy Pickles on _Ozone 41_, remedying his earlier loss to Pickles during the last meeting they had on _Ozone _weeks before it. Carbunkle detailed not only his victory but his post-match assault that included SEVERAL K-Owned Elbows to the back of Tommy's head. Brad said in an interview that he could have, if he wanted to, put Tommy's career on skids with a grade 3 concussion after enough K-Ownages. He could have derailed Tommy's TCW AND CCW careers, and he wouldn't even be able to go back to doing interviews because he'd be a total vegetable. Brad said he did what he did to get the message across that Tommy was NOT in Brad's league; Brad was the FUTURE of Fiction Wrestling, and Tommy was just a wannabe. And the sooner Pickles STAYED OUT of Brad's life and affairs, the better…because if they crossed paths again, Tommy wouldn't HAVE a future. Bradley did Tommy a favor…but bottom line: never mess with Carbunkle again.

…

Unfortunately, if listening was ever Tommy Pickles's strong suit, it wasn't put on display here, because later that SAME evening, Tommy Pickles emerged to his music "Can't C Me" by Tupac with shades on his forehead and street clothes on, ready to FIGHT because for one thing, he WASN'T going away…secondly, he was a WRESTLER, not a backstage personality anymore, so he was doing this business IN THE RING…and if Brad Carbunkle had SUCH a big problem with Tommy and wanted him gone, all Brad had to do was MAKE HIM GO AWAY. Tommy challenged Brad to come to the ring and fight Pickles like the man he THOUGHT he was…

…

…and he even added, "You're gonna keep me waiting like this?! Come on! …Heh…I knew you weren't hot sh*t. I knew you weren't hot ANYTHING. If you WERE, you'd be standing out here right now ready to punch me in the face…unless you're too busy back there moping over the fact that you're not NCW Television Champion anymore…or the fact that people would rather see a TWINLEAF get an NWA Title Match than you!"

And THAT set off The Future, who SPED to the ring and IMMEDIATELY went fist for fist with Pickles, who gave as good as he got and showed ZERO signs of a woozy head. The fight had to be contained in time, security heading into the _Ozone _Lair to separate the two stars, who even PUNCHED PAST security to get to each other! They could hardly be kept apart as they yelled threats from afar!

It would only ESCALATE from there, both individuals costing each other their respective singles contests on _Ozone 43_, Brad to Tommy against Tom Brady and Tommy to Brad against Shun Kazami. And at THIS point, Zero Kazama made a decision on how to settle it – in two weeks' time, for _Ozone 45_, Brad Carbunkle and Tommy Pickles would face off…in a Two-out-of-Three Falls Match that would settle their series that was presently at 1-1 against each other in singles action. The winner would advance into the _Ozone _Regal Rumble…and to sweeten the bout even more, the LOSER…would not only NOT be in the Regal Rumble Match, but he would be serving as _Regal Rumble_'s special guest BACKSTAGE INTERVIEWER for the night. And THAT was all Brad Carbunkle needed to hear to QUICKLY accept the match. Tommy would accept as well, though for him it was to shut Carbunkle's mouth and put HIM in his place, rather than the other way around. To Brad, it was putting Tommy right back where he belonged…

Tommy Pickles spent most of _Ozone 44 _out of the building, using that night to visit his best friend Chuckie Finster whom had been viciously attacked by the Sixth Doctor over in Animated country. "The Future" Brad Carbunkle, following a victory over Glass Joe one-on-one, was FAR from sympathetic, fake weeping over Tommy's friend's plight…and at how appropriate the whole situation was. It was as if Tommy was looking at HIMSELF in seven days, which is why seeing his best friend hurt that way had to pain him SO MUCH. Brad sneered as he brought up the fact that he was a former NCW Television Champion…who defeated BEN TENNYSON to make that happen. Tommy Pickles couldn't beat SpongeBob at the FWAs in 2014—and he couldn't beat Tom Brady—but Brad had pinned BEN TEN. Bradley was CLEARLY the superior of the two…as evidenced by the fact that HE was there wrestling for the night while Tommy had his tail tucked between his legs asking Chuckie for advice on what questions to ask Brad in the post-show interview when he WON the _Ozone _Regal Rumble. Brad would continue to mock and mock and mock…yielding at one point that "at least [Chuckie] knew his place in this business, which is more than I could say about your ass, but just like HE learned…YOU'LL learn. And if there's one thing your buddy's gonna learn anew…it's that he should NEVER quit that day job, because it's the only thing he will ever amount to doing right. Pickles, face it… You're a guy who's meant to stay ALONGSIDE talent, but never BE the talent. Why else do you think that that geezer Maverick threw your ass away and forgot about you as quickly as he could?" Carbunkle just REAMED INTO Tommy Pickles…

…

…

…who was seen entering the WVU Coliseum on the DisneyTron with a DEEP SCOWL on his face as he asked stagehands in the parking garage about the fastest way to get to the gorilla position, because with the hospital visit over, it gave Tommy enough time to SPEED his way to the _Ozone _Lair and get a head start on knocking Brad's teeth down his throat! The two Nickelodeon characters traded blows, looking to leave the other one laying…

…

…

…

…but as Tommy was up the turnbuckles in a corner about to fly at "The Future"….the lights dimmed…FIRE exploded…

…

…

…and Pickles (and to be fair, Carbunkle) didn't see DEATHSTROKE coming…nor did he expect to be plucked from off of the top rope and Wilson Driven into the canvas with PURPOSE! Brad Carbunkle blinked thrice upon the impact of Tommy's neck hitting the ground…but then he SMIRKED heavily, knowing that he had Tommy virtually at his mercy now…

…

…taking advantage of the entire situation with a DVD 3K1 DIRECTLY onto Tommy's head and neck! Tommy Pickles was in a BAD way at this point…

…

…and it got even WORSE when Brad placed him onto the top turnbuckle, played around with Pickles' hair in messing it up with his hand, TOYING with the _AGU! _protagonist…

…

…

…and giving him a Cravate-O-Clasm…but dropping Tommy NECK-FIRST into the mat instead of back-first! Tommy's skull took the brunt of the shot AGAIN…

…

…

…

…and it would all end with a K-OWNED upside the back of the skull from Brad Carbunkle! Tommy was LIFELESS…and Brad would use THAT opportunity to pantomime with Tommy's unmoving body, putting a microphone in his hand and simulating a post-ass-kicking interview where Tommy asked Brad how good it felt to assert who the Future really was…to which Brad "replied"…that it would feel even BETTER in seven days, leaving the ring to his music "Battle On" by War of Ages.

Personal and professional undertones now existed with respect to the rubber match between Pickles and Carbunkle, the two fighting for bragging rights, their own spot in the Regal Rumble contest and the satisfaction of their opponent's humiliation. But with Tommy's neck being targeted BIG TIME the week before, it gave Brad an easy target heading into the Two-out-of-Three Falls contest…

…

…

…and it would pay a dividend when Carbunkle scored the first fall when he rolled away from a Five-Knuckle Shuffle and applied a CHIN LOCK that GREATLY wrenched away at the head and neck of Tommy…so much so that it forced Tommy to drift into unconsciousness after two minutes of struggling. The Future was up 1-0…and even after a 30-second rest for Tommy, it didn't look very good. Tommy managed to get up, but it was only to be knocked back down time and again with Dropkicks and STOs.

But Tommy would fight valiantly…and when Carbunkle got too cocky, Tommy took advantage when he dodged a Moonsault try…

…and locked in a submission of his own, an Arm-Trap Sleeper Hold! It was a maneuver dubbed the Lullaby Sleeper, a move that had rarely seen CCW television until NOW! And the timing couldn't have been better, because after forty-five seconds of bite, Carbunkle tapped out to make the score one apiece! Tommy had knotted up the score…though commentator Cris Collinsworth brought up the fact that unlike Tommy who let Brad wrench on his hold so much that he fell unconscious, Brad saw his plight and tapped out so that Tommy would have to let go and Brad wouldn't risk succumbing to the same unconsciousness as his adversary, leaving him STILL aware and unable to be easily surmounted after the 30-second rest period between fall two and fall three. Both Nickelodeon kids looked at each other…

…

…

…and they ran the gamut, Tommy nailing a Coming of Age DDT, Brad hitting a Big Boot followed by a Discus Clothesline, Tommy delivering a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog followed by the Five-Knuckle Shuffle, and Brad hitting a Powerbomb followed by a REVERSE Powerbomb, or a modification of Jenny Wakeman's Jenny-Oop. But it was a VICIOUS DVD 2K1 onto the arena floor from Carbunkle…

…

…

…that opened the door for—Tommy Pickles to kick out at 2.999! Brad couldn't believe a lick of it! It seemed IMPOSSIBLE for Tommy, with his head condition, to survive that blow! But he knew that Tommy couldn't survive a K-Owned after that…which is what he set Tommy up for…

…

…

…

…

…before changing his mind…and instead lifting Tommy up into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…and spinning Tommy out for a PHOTO FINISH, Tommy's own move!

…But Tommy landed onto his feet behind Brad, locked in ANOTHER Lullaby Sleeper…

…that Brad countered with a High-Angle Snapmare…

…after which Tommy backward rolled into a Victory Roll attempt…

…that Carbunkle rolled through, hitting a Wheelbarrow Suplex, rolling back to his feet, setting Tommy down…

…

…

…and NAILING the K-Owned! Brad HIT IT! And he covered Tommy Pickles…

…

…

…

…

…for ONLY TWO because Tommy got his arm on the bottom rope! Brad was about to let out a victorious laugh when he realized he hadn't quite won it yet! Ring positioning turned out to be Tommy's best friend! Brad nearly pulled his hair out of its roots in frustration…

…

…

…but he aimed to set things right…with a Super Brainbuster attempt from the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…only for Tommy to COUNTER…with a Vertical Suplex dropped into a SUPER DDT, falling FORWARD out of the corner! The crowd went wild as Tommy crawled his was into the cover…

…

…

…

…

…but BRAD KICKED OUT at 2.9999 this time! Both athletes were SPENT after this match, neither one affording to lose at ANY costs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the climax and decrescendo came…

…

…when Brad took one more stab at the K-Owned…

…

…

…

…only for Tommy to turn around, CATCH Brad's elbow, clutch the wrist, and NAIL a Box Office Smash thereafter…

…

…

…followed QUICKLY by the Photo Finish…

…

…for the 1…2…3! Tommy Pickles DEFEATED Brad Carbunkle, besting him two falls to one, and was now going to _Regal Rumble _and the eponymous bout for _Ozone_ to compete for the right to go to _Zenith_! The former interviewer turned wrestler soaked in the fulfillment and gratification of this win, his biggest in CCW yet…until Sunday. Tommy grinned as he high-fived some fans on his way to the back and the showers, a job VERY well done in a thrilling encounter…

…

…

…while Brad Carbunkle, after approximately two minutes, was starting to realize what ELSE this meant. It all set in…Tommy Pickles going to _Regal Rumble_…Brad Carbunkle…going there under…DIFFERENT circumstances…

…

…

…

…circumstances that, of all fellows, The Twinleaves were more than happy to rub in Carbunkle's face, telling him not to worry about his one-night backstage interviewer gig, because if he just had to interview the Twinleaves all night it would be the greatest night of his life; he might even win an FWA for Backstage Interviewer of the Year if that were the case. With Brad STILL sitting outside of the ring, the Twinleaves would continue to play up their past, present, and future exploits with _Regal Rumble _on its way (including the fact that BARRY outlasted Brad by several rounds in the NWA Title Match polling—yeah, they were NEVER going to let go of that)…and if nothing else, Carbunkle was able to take solace in the fact that he could screw the Twinleaves out of getting out of an attack from that night's returning X-Factors on his own way out of the _Ozone _Lair.

* * *

Everyone on _Ozone _had their bags packed, their radars tuned, and their bodies ready for _CCW Regal Rumble_…

…

…

…but before the go-home show concluded, there was one more individual who had something of his own to add to things…

…

…

…

…and that man…was none other than DONALD TRUMP, who received a LOUD chorus of boos as soon as his face and likeness appeared on the DisneyTron in the _Ozone _Lair! Donald Trump took the time to broadcast via satellite in his own Trump Towers to the _Ozone _public two nights before _Regal Rumble_…to elaborate on his OWN personal intentions. Donald Trump had been popping up every now and again to observe the night's events from a distance in silence throughout the month – he appeared during a house show match between The Khan Brothers and Team Twilight; he appeared on _Ozone 42 _during the Twinleaves/X-Factors match, and he even made an appearance during _Ozone 43_'s Tag Team Gauntlet for two spots in the Rumble Match. All of this observation, all of this sideline amusement…was a nice break from his campaign to become President of the United States of America. He chortled as he brought THAT up, saying that the 2016 Presidency campaign was the heavy contributor as to why Trump had been absent from CCW television for so long. He "had some hard work to do for the greatest country on Earth"…but now that his POTUS election is virtually CONFIRMED (in his own words), he has the time to direct his focus to OTHER prospects…such as the Regal Rumble. As CCW's greatest financier, it would only be proper for him to have his own presence in the Regal Rumble Match…and so he had said, so it was going to be done – there WOULD be a Donald Trump presence in the _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match, and that presence was going to take the main event of _Zenith_, keep it from being outsourced to the rest of the business, and take home the CCW Magnus Championship of the World. Donald Trump was about to take over America…and it was only fitting for him to take over CCW with it, ESPECIALLY with how close CCW Headquarters was to Trump Towers anyway. He could annex that much more property onto his net worth and do it with a smile. And there wasn't a single WRESTLER…POLITICIAN…or individual pretending to be either one of those things…that could stop him.

* * *

WITH THAT BEING SAID…here are the ANNOUNCED (and only the announced) participants in the _CCW Ozone _Regal Rumble Match, in no particular order:

_**Aran Ryan**_

"_**The God of War" Ares**_

_**Bald Bull**_

_**Barry**_

_**Captain Falcon**_

_**Dan Kuso**_

_**Deathstroke**_

_**Dexter**_

_**Disco Kid**_

_**Dmitri Petrovich**_

_**Donald Trump**_

_**Enrique**_

"_**The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron**_

"_**The Roman Emperor" Julius Caesar**_

_**Kenny**_

_**Kratos**_

_**Little Mac**_

_**Liu Kang**_

_**Matt Quinlan OR Michael Phelps **_(depending on which team wins the Pre-Show match)

_**Max**_

_**Mega Man**_

_**Odd Della Robbia**_

"_**The Canadian Crazy Horse" Psymon Stark**_

_**Shun Kazami**_

_**Soda Popinski**_

_**Tommy Pickles**_

_**Ulrich Stern**_

_**Wolf Hawkfield**_

* * *

Moving on to _Double X_…after _XX 24_, Commissioner James Gordon made the most bittersweet of achievements: he managed to FINALLY get out the announcement that he had been attempting to make regarding _XX _and its Regal Rumble Match in Philadelphia…but unfortunately it was to let everybody know what WOULDN'T be happening at the PPV. All along, Commissioner Gordon revealed, for the _XX _Regal Rumble Match, CCW had intended to offer up TWO out of the thirty spots in the match to visiting competitors outside of CCW—SPECIFICALLY, one wrestler under contract with a different company and one OC wrestler. Commissioner Gordon, in fact, had drawn up plans to hold two house show-hosted TOURNAMENTS involving any and all wanting to qualify—one tournament for visiting Fiction Wrestlers and one for OC talents specifically—with the winners in each of those tournaments going to _Regal Rumble_ to partake in the Rumble Match and to have an opportunity to go to _Zenith_. All of that was the PLAN…before Gwen Tennyson ended _XX 23 _with her reprehensible demonstration and hostage crisis. Gordon explained that following that incident, other company higher-ups gave him telephone calls and said that they weren't willing to risk their talent being involved in the same presentation as a girl who was willing to threaten and carry out stoning and public executions. Enough people were getting hurt as it was INSIDE of CCW, from Woody Paige to Arya Stark to Coraline Jones to innocent civilians and now Jonathan and Jeremy's sister. No one wanted to put THEIR talents in that environment…and Gordon understood and couldn't blame any of them. In recompense though, Gordon told everyone that a good Commissioner ALWAYS had an endless supply of backup plans, and for this too he did have one on the interpromotional front…one that would see the light of day AFTER _Regal Rumble_, by which time it was Gordon's hope that the entire State of Emergency within CCW and specifically _XX _would be brought to a permanent close.

CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama didn't appear too torn up over the change in plans himself though; in fact, he took it to be a POSITIVE…because that opened up two extra places for CCW TALENT to occupy in a CCW MATCH on a CCW PPV with an opportunity at the CCW FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP live at _CCW ZENITH_. (In case you could not tell, there was a mighty fine amount of emphasis behind Zero's point in his voice.) Although, much like on _Ozone_, to earn a spot in the _XX _Regal Rumble, any female up to the task would have to prove themselves worthy. Case in point: as one may remember, the Tag Team Ambulance Match on the card ALSO had Regal Rumble spots at stake, with Annie Frazier teaming with Amy Rose to take on Zoe Payne and Bella Swan of The END. While those four would battle it out for two Regal Rumble spaces the night of, other females by merit had qualified over the course of the month.

One such individual was "The Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green, whose sole purpose in the Regal Rumble Match was simple: ensure that the Regal Rumble belonged to Gwen Tennyson, and First and Only was sanctified in perpetuity all the way to _Zenith_. From a wrestling purity standpoint though, even with Kai's scraps with Xena during the month, this would be the biggest match of Kai's career, and a chance to show in FULL what she could do in the ring without total dependence on her goddess. Even in her unbinding loyalty to the current Females Champion of the World, SOMEWHERE in Kai's mind, that had to stick out…right? One would have thought…

Also in the Rumble would be Mystique Sonia, who, like Jenny Wakeman, would have to recover from the Tag Premier League Triple Threat Ladder Match Final that same evening in order to participate. (That fact, admittedly, DID get neglected to a degree, compared to Jenny's dosage of double duty in going from Ladder Match to Cell on Earth.) Nevertheless, Mystique Sonia, even if Jenny disagreed with her, had a stigma to shatter, and THIS was the match for it to happen. While Jenny (hopefully) won the Females Title, Sonia would take the Rumble, and Techno-Tongue would have the main event of _Zenith _on lock…though that would give way to Sonia's TRUE opportunity to break the stigma. Mystique Sonia had been in a match similar to this before though, and she knew it – the AWE Women's Breakout Rumble, a match that Cindy Vortex won while Sonia was very quickly eliminated SECONDS after coming in herself. THAT was a memory Sonia wanted ERASED…and one that Kai Green, on _XX 26_ in the midst of the main event of Gwen and Kai vs. Techno-Tongue, reminded Sonia of, attaining the Heroine 108's ire to a GRAND degree. Sonia made it clear in her retort, both verbally and physically: that was THEN…and the _CCW Double X _Regal Rumble was NOW.

Despite not being in the Tag Premier League Finals, Koldblooded were granted their own places in the _XX _Regal Rumble Match…as was their new best friend Sansa Stark. The trio—well, the duo and Sansa—always had TPL on their mind's forefronts from start to almost-finish, but with their semifinal defeat to Techno-Tongue they had to regroup. Mileena, upon spending some time during the week off-camera with Psymon Stark, felt HIS desire to win the _Ozone _Regal Rumble, and that trickled into her OWN want to capture it. Some may have forgotten, but Mileena had a Women's Wrestling League career to her name, which gave her more experience in the upcoming environment than other individuals may have given her credit for. Skarlet, on the other hand, was on the newer end of the business pool, and thus this was less reaffirmation opportunity and more BREAKTHROUGH opportunity for her. Mileena would also remind her fellow Kombatant…that there was a certain someone in their ranks who knew Rumbles well and was known perhaps best for his OWN 2000 victory in one, in UWE starting from #1 that very year. Of course, as Skarlet noted, that was UWE and in a Rumble with SIXTY competitors…while this was CCW, thirty competitors, and a key rule alteration that made a difference when the Regal Rumble came down to five. And that made it all the more possible to not follow in footsteps…but MAKE footsteps…

…and Sansa Stark, unbeknownst to the two, overheard this "private" talk between Kombatants…her face betraying nothing, and her OWN Regal Rumble intentions kept to herself. But one had to imagine that with what befell her sister on _XX 22_ STILL fresh in her mind, a measure of retribution was in order…and taking House Stark to _Zenith_, taking _GoT_ to Zenith was one way of attaining it.

That opens the door to a segue of sorts – other wrestlers coming out of the Tag Premier League would ALSO be in the Regal Rumble Match…

* * *

Susan and Mary Test, as noted, would represent the Brain Trust in the _XX _Regal Rumble, intellectualization of the brand in their interests. However, Puffy AmiYumi, whom the Tests effectively screwed out of the TPL Semifinals (after losing their own deciding Round Robin bout to Hana-Gumi) were also going to be in the Rumble themselves, and just as important as going to THEIR native nation of Japan to compete at _Zenith _was keeping the Tests OUT of _Zenith_, because if the Tests cost the rock stars a shot at the Tag Premier League, then fair was fair. However, things would escalate to an even HIGHER degree and mean that much more after _XX 26_. After the Olympic Entourage had been savagely assaulted by the Cyber Girls in FIERY retaliation just moments before Misty and Kerri were to take on Puffy AmiYumi in tag team action, that left Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura destitute of a match…

…but Susan and Mary Test would appear on the DisneyTron…to apologize to Puffy AmiYumi for costing them the Tag Premier League, for attacking them on _XX 20_, for everything they had perpetrated against the pink and purple-haired gals. Susan explained that the geniuses had targeted AmiYumi all along because they were presumed to be unintelligent and uninspired girls who gave Cartoon Network a bad name. Puffy AmiYumi, to them, made disgraceful contributions to music and NO worthwhile contributions to science…but the Twins were mistaken, because they had just realized that AmiYumi COULD provide something to science…

…

…which prompted cameras to zoom out…and reveal that the Test Twins were broadcasting this from INSIDE Puffy AmiYumi's tour bus! And as they brought up the "contribution to science", they had their eyes locked onto Tekirai and Jang Keng, Ami and Yumi's pet cats! An outraged Puffy AmiYumi SPED out of the ring and to the parking lot the SECOND they realized this…while the cats themselves, ALSO realizing it, jumped around the bus to try evading Susan and Mary and find refuge from the geniuses! The commotion continued all the way up to the second Ami and Yumi got back to the bus, YANKING their bus doors open to get back inside…

…

…

…and as they search the scene, their bus is a MESS, several items thrown to the floor, left in disarray…but out of sight are the Test Twins…and ALSO out of sight are the cats! "**JENGO?! JENGO?!**" and "**TEKI?! TEKI, WHERE ARE YOU?! TEKIIII!**" exclamations RANG throughout the bus and were so loud they echoed OUT of the bus and around the parking lot…but the shouts were unanswered, and it appeared that the cats had been taken as the Test Twins made their swift leave at the last moment. And THAT nearly brought FLAMES to Yumi's hair, the tomboy absolutely PISSED now…and even the normally-peppy Ami could hardly keep HER temper under wraps. This meant WAR now…and if Puffy AmiYumi and the Test Twins crossed paths in the Rumble Match… HEADS WOULD ROLL…

* * *

Prettier Muscle, Jillian Michaels and "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey, had also qualified, and the latter of those two had not only KICKED ASS in the TPL as one of its, if not simply ITS MVP in the eyes of some observers, but was also the reigning FTW Women's Champion. The MMA phenomenon was all the more hungry to add ANOTHER Title and COUNTLESS arms along the way to her mantle…while Jillian Michaels could bring her spread of fitness across all of _XX _as Females Champion herself. Seeing her tag team partner as a reigning Champion…could only motivate Jillian to make it two for two in the Prettier Muscle camp as Champions. The more gold Prettier Muscle gained, the more prestige her fitness regimen and product acquired as a result, for it would show that what they were doing WORKED. It worked in the FTW ring…it worked in the CCW ring…and it even worked in the Pokémon world too, as evidenced by the Machamp they now had in their possession and at their service. One could imagine that said Superpower Pokémon could play a role in the Rumble proceedings… It had certainly played one in the TPL proceedings (which left May and Dawn badly hurt and wounded, not appearing on _XX 26 _and seeming QUESTIONABLE for the Rumble themselves at best)…

* * *

The Rowdy One of Prettier Muscle was not the only outer-company Champion signed to CCW who would be in the Regal Rumble Match. GAIA Openweight Champion and CCW draftee Tina Armstrong would ALSO be in the Rumble Match, as she made official on _XX 26_…when she called out Trixie Tang, who, in her own reappearance since _CCW Pandemonium_, cost Tina her debut match on _XX 25 _against Julie Makimoto. The Regal Rumble was the PERFECT way to introduce herself to the rest of the _XX _Roster…INCLUDING Trixie herself PERSONALLY…provided that Tina was willing to wait 24 hours to see the Fairly Odd Prettiness…which she wasn't. She wanted Trixie out there IMMEDIATELY, to see if Trixie was so bold when Tina's not in the middle of taking care of business…and when Trixie Tang IS her business…

…

…

…

…

…but "Like a G6" by Far East Movement feat. The Cataracts and Dev did NOT play; instead, the tune was Lady Leshurr's "Queen's Speech #4", and the Upper Crust, Brit and Tiff Crust, made their appearance instead. The Crust cousins openly scoffed at Tina Armstrong and her attitude, wondering what all of the hype was about when it came to her…because from the looks of things, outside of GAIA where she can be fed five people and win in one shot, she can't even win a single match in CCW. The Upper Crust were able to win THEIR first CCW match when they took on Prettier Muscle…but Tina couldn't beat Julie? What a riot this was…

…that Tina didn't find funny one bit, even WITH her sense of humor. Tina reaffirmed that she was out there for TRIXIE, not either one of them, and the _Dead or Alive _Texan advised that unless the Crusts wanted to be on Tina's bad side, they'd best turn the other way…

…

…but Tiff Crust offhandedly remarked, "Bad side? That sounds like fun to me!" and SLAPPED Tina in the face…and CONTINUED slapping her around, asking, "Am I on your bad side now yet? Huh? Huh? Am I? Am I? Am I?"…

…and that earned her a BIG right hand that knocked Tiff down! Tina replied, "Yeah, now you BOTH are," before going after Brit as well! She would send both of the Crusts out of the ring…but the Crusts would regroup and go on the attack TOGETHER this time…and THERE they were able to bring Tina down…

…

…

…until Katniss Everdeen showed up to even the sides, the Girl on Fire in a PARTICULARLY hurtful mood on this night (reasons for that are forthcoming)! The Crusts complained about Katniss sticking her nose in business not concerning her…which Katniss called the pot calling the kettle black before saying she had her OWN business to handle – taking FRUSTRATION out on somebody, and Brit and Tiff seemed like the perfect vessels for that. Giving Tina a partner to fight with was just a bonus to the Mockingjay more or less. A tag team matchup did take place…and Armstrong and Everdeen—as Jeremy dubbed them in an attempt to add SOME of his trademark humor to his life, "EverStrong"—earned the victory with Tina giving Tiff Crust the Stardom Bomb for the pinfall while Brit was kept at bay by a lethal Mockinjay submission by Katniss in the interim. Katniss and Tina got their arms raised in victory after it all…and then the two locked eyes with each other, knowing they would have to deal with one another in the Regal Rumble Match itself. After a thirty-second stare-down, Katniss eventually left the ring…STILL eying Tina as she backed away…or maybe she was looking at the _Zenith _advertisement sign behind Armstrong just then…

Tina prepared to make her own exit…but before doing so, she and everyone heard "Like a G6" play in the arena, and Tina's attention was IMMEDIATELY piqued. Tina kept her eyes directly ahead at the ramp, motioning for Trixie Tang to show herself…

…

…

…

…

…and she did…by way of the DisneyTron, where she was sitting restfully in her lavish hotel room ALREADY in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Trixie Tang graced the cameras in a nightgown, keeping herself covered and warm indoors while looking down upon the people, Tina included. Trixie told Tina not to worry about looking behind her, because Tang wasn't doing anything out of the Tony Delvecchio playbook; this was LIVE, this was happening as she saw it, and Trixie was not going to give Tina or ANYONE at the building the satisfaction of Trixie Tang in the flesh…because after _Pandemonium_, it took a LONG WHILE for Trixie to recover what she had lost of her beauty thanks to Chell…and even on _XX 25_, she only needed to do ONE thing, and that was let Tina Armstrong know that she was onto her. That was IT…and she couldn't resist THAT, so she betrayed her own pact of not letting anyone see her face until SHE deemed it so fit just so she could make sure that Tina Armstrong's first match in CCW ended in her DEFEAT, to make sure that Tina would NEVER amass a streak like Trixie did on HER first night. Trixie told Tina, however, that TOMORROW NIGHT she was going to get Trixie in the flesh, because Trixie Tang was in the _XX _Regal Rumble Match…and she was in it to give all of _XX _a MAKEOVER—a makeover that business decisions like signing Tina to _XX _PROVED was necessary for the company. "Until then…tell me I'm pretty…and I'll tell you that I'm not just pretty…I'm DAMN pretty…and pretty…damn…GOOD. …See you in Philly." That was the end of the message…a message that Tina responded to with a cracking of her knuckles and a promise that it would be TANG getting the makeover in Philly.

* * *

When Carmen Sandiego cut off the hair braid of Katniss Everdeen after their match on _XX 20_, the Miss of Misdemeanor turned _Hunger Games_' Girl on Fire into a borderline human inferno out to get her hands on the World's Greatest Thief at any costs. Of course, getting to Carmen was easier said than done, as the Lady in Red was at her sneakiest, to the point where she was outright ENJOYING Katniss's anger and subsequent grief and went out of her way to cause more of it even when she did not necessarily HAVE TO – she WANTED TO. And as Katniss discovered on _XX 22_, NO STONE was going to be unturned in the playbook of Sandiego.

So going into _XX 23_ when Carmen had a match-up with a victorious-at-_P&amp;G_ Chell, Katniss wasn't going to let her foe get even the slightest shred of breathing room; as Carmen was heading for the ring, Katniss burst from under the ring with a quiver full of kendo sticks and proceeded to WHACK away at the V.I.L.E. villainess with one of them! After approximately THIRTEEN uncontested shots, the kendo stick BROKE…and Katniss pulled out a new one from the quiver and continued swinging! Katniss battered away, releasing OODLES of frustration with every blow (while Chell, with an eyebrow raised, just…watched)…

…

…but as Katniss was exerting her violence, an entertained laugh boomed from the loudspeakers…

…

…

…as on the DisneyTron appeared the face…of Carmen Sandiego?

…YES, indeed, it WAS Carmen…whom in her laughing revelry revealed that the "Carmen" that Katniss was attacking was merely another lookalike of her. The TRUE Carmen on the screen chuckled and called Katniss "easier to read than the original copy of _The_ _Tale of Genji_ I stole this morning", telling her that she was so deluded to think that Carmen would just leave herself on a silver platter for Everdeen to swing away at. However, Carmen stated that she hoped that Katniss's hunger was somewhat satiated in the scheme, because she knew that she still had a match…with Chell…that she HAD TO appear for…

…

…

…and "Colors" by Crossfade played, all the while with Katniss SHOUTING for Carmen to show herself so the REAL Lady in Red can get a beating from the Girl on Fire…

…

…

…

…and from the back after a half-minute came Carmen…

…

…and Carmen…

…and "Carmen"…

…and…"Carmen"…

…

…

…and Katniss's rage only INCREASED when she saw a SLEW of Carmen Sandiegos coming out of the woodwork, all of them wearing the signature red trench coat and all with uniformly tall heights like Carmen, but varying otherwise from hair color to eye color to fedora color, etc. It was one big, fat gigantic mirage in front of Everdeen ("shades of the finale of _Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?_", mentioned Jonathan Ellis on commentary)…

…

…and the Girl on Fire's patience had all but LEFT HER at this point. Discriminating not, Katniss swung kendo sticks at EVERYTHING in red, seeing nothing but it at this point (while Chell was inside the ring, frowning…), as she took down one lookalike…then another…then another, then another…

…but the throng kept on increasing, to the point where there were almost FIFTEEN Carmen Sandiegos in the building, finding their way inside the ring as they forced Katniss backward. Katniss was still fighting, albeit getting swarmed…

…

…but then Chell, who was getting bothered and ANNOYED with her match being preempted by all of this, got some action of her own and took matters into her own hands by going after the faux Carmen troupe! Chell threw Lariats, Chokeslammed one of them, and even picked up TWO Carmens at once and Military Pressed them BOTH out of the ring together! And while Chell continued the rampage outside of the ring, chucking the Carmens over the security barricade, Katniss did damage herself as well with her kendo stick, Elbows and Clotheslines…

…

…

…but suddenly, Katniss was NAILED from behind—with a Sports Emmy Award! And wielding this trophy…was a Lady in Red HOLDING Katniss's hair braid! THIS was the REAL Carmen Sandiego! The Miss of Misdemeanor threw down the Emmy (which, once things had tided over, was discovered to actually be CRIS COLLINSWORTH'S Sports Emmy Award for Outstanding Sports Event Analyst that was bestowed upon him in 2013; how she stole it and when was left for everyone, including Collinsworth, to ponder) and picked up Katniss, going for the Manhattan Project…

…

…

…

…but Katniss landed onto her feet, picked up the Emmy Award…

…and—Carmen DUCKED at the last moment as Katniss attempted to hit her, so instead Katniss nailed CHELL in the head with the trophy instead! Katniss realized this, paused in surprise…and in that split-moment, Carmen escaped out of the ring and to the back, leaving her fallen, strewn doppelgängers behind. Katniss was left to stew and seethe…before firstly returning Cris's Emmy Award to its rightful owner…and then getting back into the ring, turning to Chell and checking on her.

As it turned out, Chell had a small yet visible cut on her forehead from the Emmy Award hitting her, which Katniss gritted her teeth at, saying it was an accident…which Wheatley, on Chell's behalf, understood and commiserated with…

…but GLaDOS, on the flip side, was NOT of the same opinion. GLaDOS, having taken to Chell more and more since _Pandemonium_, resounded to Chell that Katniss had made her bleed, cut her open…and that the _Portal _Powerhouse GLaDOS knew had never been one for letting that sort of thing go. When GLaDOS made Chell bleed, Chell didn't accept ANY of the apologies, and she didn't even let a CAKE make it up to her—no, Chell KILLED her. And Chell was going to let Katniss walk away? Chell was going to let Katniss prove to the world that when you hurt her, you can get away with it unscathed? How could Chell win a Regal Rumble Match if she was going to let things slide like that? Would she let it slide if someone threw her over the top rope too? All of these questions rang out to her…Wheatley doing what he could to negate them, noting that GLaDOS MEANT to hurt Chell while Katniss DID NOT…that Chell was just "in an off place at an off time"…

…

…

…and Chell listened to reason…WHEATLEY'S reason…it appeared…

…

…

…but as soon as Katniss nodded, Chell SHOVED her into the ropes and POP-UP POWERBOMBED her, almost embedding her shadow into the canvas! And the _Portal _protagonist yanked Katniss up into a Side Headlock…and BLUDGEONED her with Wheatley to the skull COUNTLESS times, the crowd HEAVILY MIXED with this action, some enjoying Chell's viciousness while others thinking it too far, especially on Katniss who never even meant to hit Chell in the first place! And after enough shots with Wheatley—who was trying to talk Chell down the entire time—Katniss was now busted open, with FAR more blood than Chell had on her own face…

…

…and a pleased GLaDOS chortled on as Chell planted Katniss with a Portal Wound! Katniss was left LAID OUT thanks to Chell, who picked up Wheatley and left after that…

…

…

…

…which opened the door for Carmen Sandiego to REAPPEAR…

…

…and pick up and drop Katniss HERSELF with a Manhattan Project! Everdeen had already been bruised, bloodied and battered, but Sandiego just wanted one more thing to add to it all…and she smirked as she tipped her fedora and exited the scene…

…

…

…or was ABOUT to exit the scene before she backed up the ramp into an ALSO-reappearing Chell, who ensnared Carmen in a Silent But Deadly Choke! Chell would CHOKE OUT Carmen on the stage, leaving her to foam at the mouth after almost a MINUTE in the submission! Chell stood over Carmen, this time the crowd somewhat confused but still cheering…as GLaDOS explained for others that Chell's attack on Katniss was purely blood for blood…while Chell choking out Sandiego was for Carmen wasting Chell's time during what was supposed to be THEIR one-on-one match. Carmen and Katniss infiltrated it with their business, but CHELL was the one standing tall…just like it would be at _Regal Rumble_. With that, and a point to the _Zenith _sign from Chell, the Aperture test subject took her leave…

…while Katniss was out in the ring…and Carmen was out onstage…

…

…

…

…but in time, both women would start to come to, Katniss FIRST…and upon seeing Carmen at the stage, Katniss made as much haste as she could to pursue Carmen anyway and get some retribution for what had just happened thanks to her…but the recovering Carmen recovered too quickly to be caught, managing to roll and pick herself up to get away, only JUST in time. Katniss had been deprived of proper vengeance YET AGAIN…

…and this time, she wasn't going to have any more of it. Katniss marched into Commissioner Gordon's office, presumably to demand a match between herself and the Lady in Red…but on this night, an uptight Gordon was in no mood to be "bothered" with much of anything else, for he had enough on his plate dealing with…well, what he would end up dealing with at _XX 23_'s end with a certain Alpha Bitch. It seemed that that whole situation ALMOST took Gordon away from other areas and their attention (which, as one would find out and/or deduce, played a key role in what happened at the end of _XX 23 _happening, particularly with his own GCPD men being swept up and converted under his nose; when the Commish is away, the mice…will be played with by a sinister little minx and her cult). Gordon had to field a phone call, and while Katniss was left trying to get what she wanted, the Commissioner left the office to take the call on his phone…

…but with Gordon's office now left empty, and the Girl on Fire all alone…in front of Commissioner Gordon's desk…and his computer…an idea began to form…

…

The next week on _XX 24_, Carmen Sandiego was backstage in a rather pleasant mood…because, as she elaborated, Commissioner Gordon, after dealing with the OTHER affairs on his place, had arranged something for her: a matchup with the #30 spot in the _XX _Regal Rumble Match at stake. By virtue of the events of the week prior, Carmen Sandiego had been granted an opportunity in this match against an unnamed opponent…and with Katniss Everdeen banned from ringside. Carmen had a sneer on her face as she took HEFTY delight in Katniss's heated attempts to get to Sandiego blowing up in her face and resulting in this priceless opportunity for her…an opportunity that made Carmen's ultimate goal of stealing _CCW Zenith _and the CCW Females Championship all the more easier and all the more in sight. Some amount of minutes into the program, it was time for that match, Carmen confident as ever…

…

…

…

…

…but while a referee was waiting in the ring for the bout, no opponent came down to meet the World's Greatest Thief. Carmen inquired about this…discrepancy…

…

…

…which prompted Commissioner Gordon himself to come out there…and ask Carmen what she was doing in the ring. Carmen, quizzically curt in the reply, told Gordon she was getting ready to net #30 in the Rumble by winning the match that HE had been smart enough to make…

…

…

…but what only ADDED to the confusion was James Gordon telling Carmen…_that he had never even made such a match._ Carmen blinked twice at this, bemusement mixing with rancor, wondering how this could have been possible…

…

…

…

…

…and she got the answer…when KATNISS'S voice boomed over the loudspeakers! Katniss told Carmen and everyone that indeed Gordon had never booked Carmen in any such match…because as it turned out, Katniss put her resourcefulness to almost PERFECT use! Since Carmen Sandiego had friends in high places like V.I.L.E. that she was willing to utilize to make Katniss go insane and play her like the New Day's trombone, Katniss leveled the playing field…and contacted some friends from District 13 to hack into CCW's computer network and make the faux memo and announcement of a match under the stipulations advertised for Sandiego. When the announcement was expedited, everyone thought it came from Gordon, so it HAD to be true. Therefore everyone prepared for the match, offering the perfect backdrop for Carmen to come right in, ready to compete…but NOT ready for what was REALLY going on. Katniss had gone to EXTREME measures, yes, much like Carmen had done with her…in order to convince Carmen she was going in for a match with Katniss nowhere to be seen. The problem was…there was no match…

…

…and Katniss was RIGHT BEHIND HER.

The Girl on Fire dropped her microphone, having emerged from out of the crowd to TACKLE Carmen down to the mat! And Katniss UNLOADED on Carmen—not on a CLONE, not on a HENCHWOMAN, but on CARMEN HERSELF, as she, for once, had been OUTSMARTED by the _Hunger Games _heroine! Carmen had underestimated just how crafty and resourceful Katniss could be…but she wasn't underestimating how hard Katniss punched; THAT much was certain! Katniss did the most damage to Carmen Sandiego yet since _XX 20 _and their match…but Carmen WAS able to just barely manage to escape the Mockingjay by raking Katniss's eyes, kicking Katniss away and crawling out of the ring, taking advantage of Katniss being blinded to get away from the Girl on Fire before anything more could be done! Katniss Everdeen watched Carmen nursing her stricken body parts as she exited…and Everdeen smirked at the idea of getting one up on Sandiego, KNOWING she had hurt the Lady in Red…but she knew there was MUCH, MUCH more she wanted to do to the V.I.L.E. head.

Commissioner Gordon, however, was perturbed enough with _XX _affairs OUTSIDE of this, and having his computer system hacked into for the sake of a wrestler looking for payback was an added layer of spleen he did NOT need. Zero Kazama, though, would take the reins on the issue in the way of its resolution, and proposed something for _XX 25_. Katniss Everdeen would compete…in a three-legged GAUNTLET Match…against opponents of Carmen Sandiego's choosing. If Katniss survived the Gauntlet and won the whole match…then when Carmen Sandiego drew her number in the Regal Rumble Match, Katniss would be automatically given the number IMMEDIATELY after Carmen's in the entry order, almost ENSURING that the two of them would end up seeing each other and ultimately clashing in the Rumble Match. (Exempli gratia, if Carmen were to draw, say, #10 in the Regal Rumble Match, Katniss would automatically get #11. If Carmen drew #17, Katniss would be #18, et cetera.) However, if Katniss could not win the Gauntlet Match, then Katniss would be limited to entering the Regal Rumble between #1 and #5, inclusive…while Carmen would be guaranteed to enter between #26 and #30, inclusive. The stakes were high and the particulars made the risks high too, because Katniss had to survive the Gauntlet against Carmen's opponents…but outside of picking opponents, Carmen couldn't entirely control her destiny. Either way, the proposition was accepted, the match confirmed for the twenty-fifth episode.

_XX 25 _came, and Katniss was ready to knock down and keep down any and all comers. She had to make it three legs, and the first leg…would be against Vicky the Babysitter, Carmen's first selected opponent. Vicky was tenacious, but Katniss would deliver a Superplex…rolled backward into a Front Suplex, followed by a Bow and Arrow submission application for the tap-out. That was one down…

…and next…was the _Code Lyoko _daughter of the principal, Sissi Delmas. With Katniss one match in, Sissi proved MORE of a challenge and threat, hitting a French TKO for a late near-fall…but Katniss tripped Sissi out of the Sissi-Fit and applied the Mockingjay instead, adding some boots to the face of Delmas to soften it up and coerce her foe into submission…that twenty seconds later, Katniss achieved. Two down…one to go…

…and Katniss's last opponent…

…

…was Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls…

…AND her sister Buttercup!

Carmen Sandiego had made the final leg of the Gauntlet a Two-on-One HANDICAP Match! Al Michaels questioned whether that was permissible, if that was within Carmen's legal boundaries in selecting foes…but Cris Collinsworth contended that it was happening, so it WAS legal…AND that all Carmen was told was that she had to pick opponents in the Gauntlet; she wasn't told HOW MANY she had to choose. Jonathan argued that it was understood to be three…but apparently, Carmen MISunderstood and improvised.

And the curveball thrown by the V.I.L.E. mastermind made Katniss's job even HARDER as the Women's Tag Team Champions, who would ALSO be in the Rumble, worked over the Girl on Fire…and gave her a Doomsday Dropkick for a CLOSE near-fall, Katniss getting picked apart by the PPG late…

…

…but Everdeen wouldn't go down like that, giving Buttercup and Bubbles back what she had to take, including a Diving Double Clothesline to both sisters to the outside of the ring! And back in the ring, Katniss gave Bubbles a District 12 Drop on top of Buttercup, incapacitating them both and ALMOST getting the three-count! Katniss isolated her opponents, throwing Buttercup out with a Fireman's Carry Takeover over the ropes and focusing on Bubbles thereafer…

…

…so she can go for the Flaming Bludgeon finish…

…

…

…but a timely appearance from Carmen Sandiego momentarily distracted the Girl on Fire…

…

…and allowed Bubbles to counter out and RANHEI Katniss…

…

…for a near-fall of her own! Bubbles came within a fraction of ending it in favor of the Tag Team Champions…

…

…

…and instead opted to finish things with the Bubblevicious…

…

…

…

…

…but Katniss countered into a Victory Roll…that she stood up out of and transitioned into the Mockingjay! Katniss TUGGED on the submission with EVERYTHING she had…

…

…

…

…but Carmen Sandiego discreetly untying one of the turnbuckle pads, garnering the referee's attention and admonishment, caused the results of the Mockingjay to be completely missed! Bubbles seemed OUT COLD in the hold, but with the referee busy tying the turnbuckle back up, no one could verify it! Katniss was getting MORE agitated…

…

…

…and Carmen tried to sneak in to take advantage of the situation by punching Katniss with Al Capone's brass knuckles (that she stole from the past)…

…

…but Katniss DODGED, and lifted Carmen up for a Flaming Bludgeon instead…

…

…

…

…only for Buttercup to speed in an SPEAR Katniss with authority! Carmen rolled out of the ring, the referee turned around none the wiser…

…

…

…and Buttercup hit the Bittersweet onto Katniss! The toughest fighter then checked on the joy and laughter of the Powerpuffs…willing her back to consciousness as she pushed Bubbles up the turnbuckle, guiding her the whole way through…

…

…

…and then ascending the opposite turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…so the Powerpuffs could execute a tandem Bombs Away Senton and Bubble Trouble Leg Drop onto Katniss! Everdeen was LAID OUT…and Bubbles stayed on top of her…

…

…

…to get the three-count! The Women's Tag Team Champions would end the Gauntlet, take home the victory, and sentence Katniss to one of the first five spots in the Rumble…while clinching for Carmen one of the final five spots in contrast. Of course, as Buttercup and the bleary Bubbles left the scene, they made sure to let Carmen know that whether Sandiego was 26, 27, 28, 29, or 30… She wasn't going to be the last woman standing. _Regal Rumble _was the night of the superior heroines, not the villains—Sandiego WAS technically registered as a villain after all, and the Powerpuffs were aware of that as they left.

Katniss, meanwhile, would come to, and she wanted to MASSACRE Carmen now…but as soon as the match ended, Zero Kazama made the official decree that now Katniss and Carmen were both in the Rumble Match and they both had a semblance of knowledge on where they were going to stand in the order…they were BANNED from physical contact with one another until _Regal Rumble_. If either female violated that, said female would be removed from the Rumble proximately. Katniss's scowl grew DARKER at this…while Carmen chuckled and took her leave, telling Katniss, "Thanks for making MY work EVEN EASIER… I might not have to STEAL the Rumble after all…hahahaha…"

Katniss may not have been allowed to touch Carmen on _XX 26_…but she had been through enough Hunger Games and happenings on _XX _to not feel any guilt or ill feeling when she said that she was in the mood to HURT somebody. And if it wasn't going to be Carmen, it would have to be somebody else…and as it materialized, that someone else would be the Crust Cousins when Katniss teamed up with Tina Armstrong to defeat the cousins.

But that wasn't the ONLY instance where Katniss—OR Carmen—would show up on _XX 26_…

* * *

The rivalry between Yumi Ishiyama and Dora "The Explorer" Marquez was one of a brand-new _XX_ presence versus a returning one aiming to make the bigger impact. Both had parallel moments on _XX 20_, but it was made clear on _XX 21_ that DORA wanted to be the top story, not Yumi. That was why the _Exploradora_ attacked Yumi from behind after the Lyoko Joshi's _XX 21_ match. On _XX 22_, Dora would attack Yumi AGAIN, leaving her laid out as she was trying to talk sense into Aelita Schaeffer. And Boots would explain that his buddy Dora couldn't have cared LESS about Yumi and her destroyed friendship; all she cared about was making sure that LESS people were talking about Yumi and MORE people were talking about Dora. And on top of that, Dora had her focuses directed towards the Regal Rumble and going to _Zenith_, with a renewed mindset akin to the way fellow Nick Jr. character Sportacus had changed himself…and if getting to the big dance meant making a FOOTNOTE out of Yumi and her return…she would.

Yumi, however, had no intentions of letting that happen, and FEWER intentions of allowing Dora to make a habit out of getting her licks in. An intrusion during Dora's _XX_ _23_ match with Xena, along with a Boma Ye AFTER said match and victory for the Warrior Princess over the Explorer, helped get that point across. Yumi had come back to Fiction Wrestling with a MISSION: let the whole world know that SHE WAS THERE TO STAY. CCW was her home now…and she was going to make herself comfortable, and ELIMINATE anything that was between her and that comfort in the CCW ring. But even more than that…with _CCW Zenith_ to take place in the Tokyo Dome in Yumi's native Japan, there would be NOTHING BETTER than Yumi getting to headline _Zenith_ in her own home country and win the CCW Females Championship…to complete an EPIC comeback to the sport.

On _XX 24_, Dora and Yumi would eventually square off, in Tag Team action. Dora's partner was Sissi Delmas, who was visibly distraught over Ulrich Stern's condition and made sure an also affected and MAD Yumi noticed. Yumi's partner, upon request, was Kimi Finster, who, like Yumi, wanted to go to Japan for _Zenith_ and the CCW Females Title…but right now wanted to make the impression and take the chance that Coraline Jones WOULD HAVE HAD if not for an Alpha Bitch known as Gwen. Kimi STILL wanted to establish CONSEQUENCES in front of Tennyson, and thus she was throwing her hat into the Regal Rumble Match…but that night was about achieving victory first and foremost with partner Yumi, who was all too willing to team up with her. Yumi and Kimi worked together like a true joshi team, while Dora fired back with deceptive power moves and Sissi arrogantly picked the bones. As it turned out, Dora and Yumi would end up not only zeroing in on each other towards the match's conclusion, but also taking each other out on the outside with a HARD Cross Body double collision! While Kimi went on to win the match for her team via Toyota Special to Sissi, Yumi and Dora never broke each other's lines of vision. Yumi got back in the ring to join Kimi, while Boots pulled Dora to the back, murmuring to her that the time to MACERATE justly could wait seven days…

…because seven days later, Dora Marquez was going to wrestle Yumi Ishiyama one-on-one. It was the meeting of two _XX 20_ surprises, each of them contending for the larger impact in the short as well as long term, because _Regal Rumble_ was eight nights away and Yumi and Dora's intentions on a Journey to _Zenith_ were more than enough to add to the pot. The two females went toe-to-toe, exchanging holds in one of the night's hardest hitting nights, featuring a Dora Sambo Suplex over the ropes to the outside, a Yumi Arched Big Boot to Dora over the security barricade, a Dora Spear on the floor, a Yumi Diving Corkscrew Neckbreaker, a Dora Running Powerbomb and a Yumi Roundhouse Kick. Boots would attempt a late involvement, but Yumi knocked him off of the apron with a Gamengiri to the face…

…

…which distracted Yumi enough for Dora to deliver a Half Nelson Suplex…and transition into a Fall-Forward Tigerbomb! Dora hooked Yumi's legs…but Yumi kicked out just before 3! A Chokebomb try from Dora was blocked by a flurry of HEADBUTTS by Yumi…

…

…though the defining moment of the match…came when Dora Popped Up Yumi for a Samoan Drop…but was instead DRILLED by a mid-air Yumi with a Boma Ye, the Lyoko Joshi EXTENDING her leg and knee to CLOBBER Marquez dead in the jaw…and earn the 1-2-3! Yumi Ishiyama laid claim to the victory, getting her hand raised and locking eyes with the _Regal Rumble_ sign after the match, giving it a long, lengthy gaze…

…

On the final _XX_ before _Regal Rumble_, Yumi Ishiyama wrestled "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey…and it was in Ishiyama's interests to head into Philadelphia with ALL the momentum she could ask for, and a victory over Rousey could provide her with just that…

…

…

…but a setback sent things off course a tad when Prettier Muscle's Machamp got involved, grabbing one of Yumi's legs before she could go Boma Ye…which allowed Rousey to snatch her from behind, LAND a High-Angle German Suplex and then follow up quickly with a Cross Armbreaker for what would be the submission victory. Thus this was a moment for PRETTIER MUSCLE to obtain momentum in their favors…while Yumi SIMMERED as she held her arm, knowing that WHEN she got into the final five of the Rumble, THAT could not happen…nor WOULD it…

…and what happened to her LATER that same evening—more on that in a bit…also could not happen.

And as for Dora…despite her Nick Jr. upbringing, she did NOT take the loss incredibly well, her manager Boots DEMANDING a match for her on _XX 26_ to show everyone what Dora Marquez was ACTUALLY going to do to everyone, INCLUDING ISHIYAMA, in the Regal Rumble…and that request was granted when Dora met Jackie LeRange one-on-one, one-half of the Cyber Girls. Inez was at ringside to cheer Jackie on…but the appearance of the Olympic Entourage and their attack on Jackie at ringside took Inez's eye off the ball long enough for an already-ready-for-action Dora to LAND a Savate Kick, continue the beating with a Diving Headbutt, and deliver a Double Choke Overhead Bridging Suplex…followed by a second such Double Choke Suplex…ending subsequently in a Chokebomb for the seated pinfall! Dora got the 1-2-3 and the VICTORY over Jackie LeRange, all while Misty and Kerri were pounding away at Inez outside of the ring. But that wasn't all – Boots would slide into the ring after the match…

…

…and stuff one of his torn-off banana peels in Jackie's agape mouth, leaving her there in that position as he reiterated to the world that the Regal Rumble was DORA'S adventure to have…at the expense of EVERYONE ELSE.

* * *

Chell misspent absolutely zero moments on her trip to the Regal Rumble, making sure that EVERYONE knew why she was a part of it. Being given one of the first open spaces by virtue of her victory at _Pride &amp; Glory_, she made it evident to the world that she wasn't going to Zenith in any match other than the one for the Females Championship…or at least that's what GLaDOS said as Chell was physically making her points. _XX 23_ saw Chell in the middle of Katniss and Carmen's mental chess game…which round culminated in the Portal Powerhouse choking out BOTH of them before making her exit, her scheduled match with Carmen Sandiego being, suffice to say, displaced by the proceedings. Chell was playing NO favorites, especially not with GLaDOS in her ear…

…and while Chell didn't wrestle on _XX 24_, inside of her locker room she got to mull over the actions of Gwen Tennyson…and reminisce on the LAST meeting she had with Gwen in the ring at _Meltdown_…and GLaDOS was swift to not only remind but also pipe up with the prospect of an encounter happening AGAIN (ONLY if Gwen was Champion by then), this time at _ZENITH_…and that WHEN Chell actually DID kill Gwen that time, not a damn soul would miss her, a remark which Wheatley…almost unequivocally agreed with for a change…or at least didn't openly DISagree. That was Chell's most INDELIBLE impact to date…and it was soon to be rivaled by the Regal Rumble Match when Chell destroyed EVERYONE in her path to get to _Zenith_, REGARDLESS of who the Champion was. Whether there was emotional or past attachment or not to whomever was unlucky enough to be holding the Females Title at that point mattered not at the end of the day. Chell wasn't going to let ANYONE place a roadblock in front of her career and prospects again, was she? …Chell shook her head at this aloud question…and GLaDOS hammered a mantra into Chell's head: SHOW NO MERCY. Wheatley shuddered a bit hearing this…before adding that Chell could at least be ethical about winning, though he backed his charge all the way too.

With both Wheatley and GLaDOS backing her, Chell wanted to paint her route to _Regal Rumble_ and _Zenith_ with PURPOSE…which was illustrated no clearer than on _XX 25_. As Chell was backstage for the 24th installment, she would be challenged to a match…

…by 5BW Females Champion Kimi Finster! The _All Grown Up!_ gal made her first appearance on _Double X_ on _XX 23_, wrestling Gwen Tennyson in an attempt to take HER Females Title and also avenge what happened to Coraline thanks to Gwen and her cult, only for Gwen to score the victory by Cloverleaf. Some expected Kimi to return to 5 Borough Wrestling promptly after that, but instead the Rugrat Jap-American was on _XX 24_, approaching Yumi Ishiyama and volunteering to be her tag team partner in a match against Dora Marquez and Sissi Delmas. Yumi and Kimi briefly bonded on their Japanese roots together before making their team for the evening official…and while Yumi and Dora were engaged in fisticuffs, Kimi impressed with her demonstration of abilities on Sissi Delmas, Kimi scoring with an STO Backbreaker followed by a Backslide Driver…as well as a Cutthroat Regal-Plex and a Spinning Roundhouse Kick followed by a Fisherman's Superplex ROLLED into a Perfect-Plex! Kimi finished Sissi off by ducking a French TKO and delivering her Toyota Special for the 1-2-3! The 5BW Females Champion scored the victory for her team while Yumi and Dora were forcibly separated…

…but Kimi would go even further, finding a camera and stating that she wanted to not only show what the 5BW Females Champion can do, but also what Kimi Finster can and WILL do in Philadelphia, because she was GOING to the Regal Rumble, no questions asked. And Kimi Finster said that if she was going to the Regal Rumble, she needed to take it to one of the biggest dogs in that fight…and CHELL was the dog she wanted on _XX 25_. The challenge was BOLD…and Chell accepted, indeed one of the "big dogs" in the Rumble, and tremendously eager to showcase why.

In that match, Chell's size and strength advantage over Kimi came into play in a BIG WAY, Chell tossing Kimi around with Biels, Back Body Drops and a Short-Arm Samoan Drop…but Kimi wasn't defenseless, blocking an Avalanche in the corner with a Rope-Aided Double Knee Lift followed by a Tornado DDT Facebreaker; Kimi would add a TOUGH Double Overhook Suplex and a Diving Elbow Smash directly to the face. Kimi threw EVERYTHING at Chell…but a run into the corner was received by a Chell Standing Uranage Slam followed by a middle-rope Diving Senton for a near-fall! Chell went for a Release Powerbomb…

…

…but Kimi countered with a Sunset Flip try…that Chell planted her feet for…before Kimi bridged back up to her own feet and SHUFFLE SIDE KICKED the back of Chell's head! That dazed Chell enough for a try at the Toyota Special…

…

…

…but Chell's superior strength kept her from being lifted, and permitted Chell to counter with a Hip Drop to bring Kimi back down and into a Camel Clutch! Chell PULLED on the cranium of Finster, trying to coax a submission…

…

…but Kimi crawled her way towards the ropes, which forced Chell to adjust…changing position to ALMOST apply the SBD…

…

…but Kimi grabbed Chell's head, performed a Rolling Snapmare…and hold onto Chell's head for a Running Cutter, leading to ANOTHER near-fall! Kimi tried a Missile Dropkick moments later, sensing a chance to finish things…

…but Chell walked out of the way—quite literally WALKED out of the way—and grabbed the crashed and burned Kimi for a CHOKESLAM…which Chell HELD ONTO Kimi's neck for, deadlifting her back up and following with a Release Powerbomb…for ANOTHER near-fall! GLaDOS encouraged Chell to go in for the KILL…and the Chellfire was imminent…

…

…

…

…but Kimi ducked the Hammerlock Lariat, Back Elbowed twice, Forearmed, and Spinning Back Fisted the back of Chell's head…

…

…

…which set her up for a Toyota Special with ALL HER MIGHT…

…that CONNECTED…for a NEAR-FALL! Chell kicked out in time, and Kimi was STUNNED; her Totota Special came close but not close enough! Kimi had to try something else…and she opted for a Russian Leg Sweep…rolled into a second one…then a third…then a fourth…

…

…and strung together FIVE Russian Leg Sweeps…before Chell suddenly BURST with a Chellfire OUT OF NOWHERE! Kimi was turned INSIDE-OUT, and the strike knocked her GREATLY loopy…such that even though she managed a Small Package later on, it was only retorted to with an ANGRY Gorilla Press Drop over the top rope to the floor! Kimi WRITHED at ringside…

…and with the encouragement of GLaDOS, that prompted Chell to take FURTHER advantage…which she did with a HUGE Lariat, a Fallaway Slam onto the floor, and SEVERAL Short-Arm Hammer Throws from barricade to barricade leading into a knee to the stomach…and a Canadian Backbreaker Rack DROPPED into a Neckbreaker! The Portal protagonist sent Kimi back into the ring, further rebuffing her with a Big Boot to the chest…and Kimi was left delirious in the ring. Nevertheless, however, she continued battling, keeping her feet moving and her hands thrown…

…

…

…until a Portal Wound by Chell as Kimi tried to pull herself up by Chell's thighs ended it in victory for the Valve-approved female. Chell took the victory…

…

…but Kimi would NOT stay down, pushing herself off of the canvas with gritted teeth afterwards…which garnered the IRE of GLaDOS, who insisted that Chell FINISH IT…much to Wheatley's disapproval; Chell had ALREADY WON…

…

…

…

…

…but Chell would STILL return to the ring, eyes LASER-GUIDED on Kimi…

…

…

…as she handed Kimi Finster back her 5BW Belt…and backed off, almost in an…ACKNOWLEDGING fashion. Chell would then point to Kimi…point to the _Regal Rumble_ sign…and nod, leaving Kimi on that note, the stepsister Finster's showing in the match STICKING despite the loss. Chell was going to the Regal Rumble…but so was Kimi…

…

That didn't mean that GLaDOS was thrilled though. Wheatley may have been on board with Chell's last showing of respect to Kimi after their match, but GLaDOS absolutely was NOT. GLaDOS found Chell's gesture to be a vestige of a WEAK, SOFT Chell, the one she thought was LONG GONE after Pandemonium. With the Regal Rumble fast approaching, Chell had NO ROOM for regression…and GLaDOS was going to make sure that Chell instilled the FEAR she needed to instill in the rest of the field with the Regal Rumble just days away. Chell needed to do something AUTHORITATIVE, something that TRULY made affirmative what it was that the others were dealing with—which Chell they were going to receive…

…

…and it happened on _XX 26_, the go-home show the night before the PPV…when GLaDOS addressed the crowd in telling the world that her charge Chell had an agenda to Zenith, and that agenda was going to STEAMROLL anything that was in its way in a most RUTHLESS fashion whatsoever. She outright told the fans to disregard whatever "show of respect" Chell was generous enough to bestow upon her fallen opponent on _XX 25_; that was merely a masquerade…to cover up what 29 other females would have to deal with in 24 hours… She chuckled then, as she asked the audience to feast their eyes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and out came Chell…_with a semiconscious BRITNEY BRITNEY over her shoulder!_

The same Britney Britney that was MASSACRED by Julius Caesar the night before was being CARRIED into the arena…where an expressionless Chell—the outcries against this from Wheatley notwithstanding—BRUTALLY attacked Britney Britney, tearing her bandages and RE-BUSTING HER OPEN with her strikes…GLaDOS' cackling in the background overcasting the SHOCK of the crowd and APPALLED SHOUTS from Wheatley and others…

…

…

…

…but just as things were reaching their most BRUTAL point, Katniss Everdeen, Yumi Ishiyama and Kimi Finster ALL ran down to the ring, not just wanting to stop Chell out of statement-making purposes but also for ETHICAL reasons altogether overall…

…and although Chell had moments of taking down ALL THREE of them, eventually their combined efforts were enough to get Chell AWAY from Britney Britney and out of the ring. Chell stumbled back…and walked backwards up the ramp…

…and as she did-Kimi, Yumi and Katniss all staring at her all the while…Kimi in particular seeming the most revolted considering what Chell had shown her the week before—Chell's expression changed…to one of realization…almost of a PAINED variety. It was as though Chell KNEW the abhorrence of her actions, RAIDING a hospital of a body and publicly PUMMELING it…and she frowned…looking at Wheatley, who tried to cheer Chell up and tell her he knew she didn't really want to do what she had just done…and he even encouraged Chell to go back to the ring, take Britney back and apologize to her, which would "SURELY fix all of this"…

…

…but before Wheatley could elaborate any further on that, Chell was BLINDSIDED from behind by Carmen Sandiego and a SWISSBLADE onto the stage, dropping her with the Side DVD on her head! Carmen stood tall over Chell and told her that she couldn't have cared LESS about what Chell's mechanical ally had to say; the Regal Rumble was going to belong to the World's Greatest Thief, whose intention was to HEIST the main event of _Zenith_ for herself. Carmen tipped her hat…and left the premises with that, Katniss GLARING at her the whole time, the former immune from Katniss's wrath by decree until the following night. Katniss, Yumi and Kimi in the ring then checked on the state of Britney Britney…

…

…

…but after being attacked by Carmen, Chell ROSE…with Wheatley (who did NOT like the look in Chell's eyes at this point) FIRMLY in hand…

…

…and Chell returned to the ring and, with a NEWLY-LIT fire, SHELLACKED Ishiyama, Everdeen AND Finster with Wheatley shots, leaving them all STREWN around the scene despite their best efforts! Being attacked from behind almost JOLTED Chell into a different gear, and now any signs of remorse on her were INVISIBLE. However, a deep MALICE was now present…

…

…and it manifested itself in a CONTINUED attack on the now UNPROTECTED and DEFENSELESS Britney Britney, who was ALSO bludgeoned with Wheatley, CHOKED OUT with an SBD, losing MUCH blood…

…

…**and finally POWERBOMBED over the top rope through TWO stacked-up tables Chell set up outside of the ring!**

The Portal Powerhouse left everything laid to WASTE in her wake…much to GLaDOS's delight and Wheatley's fright. EMTs checked on everyone involved that Chell had slaughtered, but the TOP priority was getting Britney Britney on a stretcher…AGAIN. If she was severely injured before, this was CRITICAL condition right now. And if the catalyst of THAT was the Chell that awaited 29 others at _Regal Rumble_…"heaven help them all…" said Al Michaels.

* * *

And with THAT…behold the confirmed _CCW Double X _Regal Rumble Match participants, listed below in no particular order:

_**Ami Onuki**_

_**Amy Rose OR Bella Swan **_(depending on which team wins the Ambulance Match)

_**Annie Frazier OR Zoe Payne **_(depending on which team wins the Ambulance Match)

_**Bubbles**_

_**Buttercup**_

_**Carmen Sandiego**_

_**Chell**_

_**Dora "The Explorer" Marquez**_

_**Inez Ramon OR Kerri Walsh Jennings **_(depending on which team wins the Pre-Show match)

_**Jackie LeRange OR Misty May-Treanor **_(depending on which team wins the Pre-Show match)

_**Jillian Michaels**_

"_**The Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green**_

"_**The Girl on Fire" Katniss Everdeen**_

_**Kimi Finster**_

_**Mary Test**_

_**Mileena**_

_**Mystique Sonia**_

"_**Rowdy" Ronda Rousey**_

_**Sansa Stark**_

_**Skarlet**_

_**Susan Test**_

_**Tina Armstrong**_

_**Trixie Tang**_

_**Yumi Ishiyama**_

_**Yumi Yoshimura**_

* * *

…

…

…

And THAT…officially concludes the Monthcap! _Ozones 42 _to _45_ and _XXs _23 to _26 _have been covered, and there's only one thing left to do: set course to _CCW Regal Rumble_, the opening of the gates to the Journey to _Zenith_!

I hope you guys enjoyed the retrospective and that you're excited for _Regal Rumble_, because speaking as an author, I'm excited to finally get to it—excited to a degree incapable of being expressed in puny words, in majuscule OR miniscule. (I just hope I can stay levelheaded enough to get it done in the timeframe that I want to.) I'll conclude this chapter with the complete _Regal Rumble _card for your perusal and reminder, as well as in case you'd like to place your own PPV predictions. Segue time: there WILL be a contest and there WILL be a prize for the prediction contest winner, so if you'd like, have at it! It's been a lot of fun…and it's about to get even MORE so. Until the next chapter, this is Ninja Cato saying _yaarri yarraang!_

* * *

**OFFICIAL **_**CCW REGAL RUMBLE **_**CARD**

**PRE-SHOW: Regal Rumble Qualifying Six-Person Intergender Tag Team Match – The Cybersquad (Matt Quinlan, Inez Ramon, and Jackie LeRange) vs. The Olympic Entourage (Michael Phelps, Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh Jennings)**

**Singles Match for the CCW Infinity Championship – Liu Kang [c] vs. "Amazing" Moby Jones**

_**CCW XX**_** Tag Premier League Finals: Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder Match – Techno-Tongue (Mystique Sonia and "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman) vs. The Daughters of Destiny (Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin) vs. Hana-Gumi (Kanna Bismarck and Marion Phauna)**

**Skatepark Brawl – Otto Rocket vs. Tony Delvecchio**

**Regal Rumble Qualifying Tag Team Ambulance Match – The END (Zoe Payne and Bella Swan) vs. Annie Frazier and Amy Rose**

**Winners Take All Eight-Man Elimination Tag Team Match for the CCW Universal Championship, CCW World Tag Team Championship, and #1 Contention for the CCW Universal Championship – Dan Kuso [CCW Universal Champion], Shun Kazami, and The Dragon Kids vs. Doc Louis Productions (Aran Ryan, The Forces of Nature (Bald Bull and Soda Popinski) [CCW World Tag Team Champions], and Sportacus) (w/ Doc Louis)**

**Elite Eight-Way Cell on Earth Match for the CCW Females Championship – "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson vs. "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman vs. Lucy van Pelt vs. Reggie Rocket vs. CCW Women's Tag Team Champion Blossom vs. Julie Makimoto vs. Aelita Schaeffer vs. "The Warrior Princess" Xena**

**30-Female **_**Double X**_** Regal Rumble Match**

**Singles Match for the CCW Magnus Championship, with Zero Kazama as the Special Guest Referee – "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson [c] vs. "The MVMVP" Tom Brady**

**30-Man **_**Ozone**_** Regal Rumble Match**

_BONUS #1: Who will be the un-eliminated survivor(s) of the Winners Take All Match?_

_BONUS #2: Whom shall be pinned or submitted in the Cell on Earth Match?_

_BONUS #3: Who will be the final five in the _XX_ Regal Rumble?_

_BONUS #4: Who will be the final five in the _Ozone_ Regal Rumble?_

_BONUS #5: Who will have the most eliminations in a Regal Rumble Match for the whole night, male AND female participants considered? (In other words, who will have more eliminations in his/her Rumble than anyone else in the _Ozone _and _XX _Rumbles?)_


	50. CCW Regal Rumble Pre-Show

Cameras fade in…

…

…to a filling-to-capacity Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where 19,500 fans are either at or locating their seats. As they are doing so, carrying their signs and snacks with them, lights are brightening around the building, including at the stage where there are two giant knight statues at the sides of the entrance, as though guarding it with their silver sleek presence. The barricades are given a brick pattern, providing the feel of castle walls, while the ring ropes and ring posts were all colored a solid gold, the steel ring steps a standard silver. The ramp is a steady six bodies abreast with the ground given a cobblestone appearance and texture, making it look like a bridge…and the DisneyTron is the proverbial flag atop the technological tower and castle that is the stage screening and Minitrons.

Just then, a young man speaks…in a British accent:

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to _Last Week Tonight_! I'm John Oliver; thank you SO much for being with us! Just time for a quick reca—nah, I'm just playing with you guys. WELCOME TO _REGAL RUMBLE_!" Jeremy Ellis laughs. "Or, more specifically, welcome to the _Regal Rumble _Pre-Show! Tonight's gonna be a party, and it's so big we're starting it early! I'm your Black Mamba speaking, Jeremy Ellis; to my RIGHT is the Gemini Genius, my twin, Jonathan…and over there across the way, Al Michaels and some guy he ACTUALLY CHOOSES to hang out with because he's a sadist and hates himself. What is WRONG with you, Al? Why do you hate yourself so?"

Al Michaels is plainfaced…Jonathan Ellis sweatdrops…

…

…and Cris Collinsworth deadpans, "…That is the LAST time that YOU are leading us in with an intro, Mr. Immaturity. Stick with being your brother's LESSER half. It's a much more befitting role for someone so unappealing."

"What's the matter, buddy? Can't take a joke?" Jeremy sticks his tongue out.

"What's the matter, buddy? Can't take a kick to the head?" Cris retorts.

"WELCOME TO THE _CCW REGAL RUMBLE _PRE-SHOW," Al mercifully cuts in, Cris and Jeremy still shooting each other looks.

"Thank you, Al; let's right this ship and fix this train wreck," Jonathan mutters.

"Al Michaels joined by Cris Collinsworth, alongside Jonathan and Jeremy Ellis, the twins by our side," Al continues, "and we are coming to you from the Wells Fargo Center in the City of Brotherly Love, Philadelphia! We are a little under an hour away from what will be CCW's second of the entitled 'Big Three' PPVs, and it is a SUPERCARD not to be missed, ladies and gentlemen!"

"And we'll be here to make the ride as aurally pleasant as our abilities can allow!" Jonathan adds.

"19,000-plus stuffing the Wells Fargo Center towards capacity for what promises to be a night of significance, as not only with there be clashes, not only will there be scores to settle, not only will there be contests of categorical proportions with respect to what is at stake…but tonight we officially begin charting the course to the Tokyo Dome and _CCW Zenith_!" Al says.

"Indeed, indeed; like I said before, the party is HUGE for tonight—so huge, as a matter of fact, that this right here isn't the only place where it's happening!" Jeremy says.

"And if you want to know what Jeremy's referring to…" Jonathan speaks, "have yourself a look at THIS…"

As the fans keep filing in, making more and more noise and already getting their energies up with light chants, mugs for hard cameras and the occasional wave…

…

…

…other folks and fanatics are ALREADY rowdy…at Love Park, where several individuals are present, some wearing CCW t-shirts to show the reason why they are there. An "OTTO! OTTO!" chant can be heard amongst a collection of Philadelphians, no doubt ECW fanatics themselves…and around the park one can see a skating bowl, a flight of stairs, rails, at least one quarterpipe…

…

…and an announce desk…featuring, to Backyard Sports fans, two familiar yet unbiased (…well, at least ONE of them) faces…

"Hi-de-ho, CCW fans!" 5BW developmental commentator Sunny Day exclaims. "I'm here at the venue for tonight's Skatepark Brawl, a FIRST for CCW, here at the famous Love Park in Center City. There are a few hundred present now; that number is projected to INCREASE before competitors Otto Rocket and Tony Delvecchio are turned loose in this very park. I'm Sunny Day here, and joining me is my pal in commentary…and my color commentator for the Backyard Baseball League, Vinny the Gooch!"

"Yo, what's up besides the sky, Sunny?" Vinny the Gooch smirks. "Heh-heh! Thanks for giving me the call to see this. It's gonna be a SWEET TREAT to watch our guy Tony mop the asphalt with that bogey fogey called Rocket!"

Sunny nervously chuckles and says, "Of course, yes, I AM…familiar with Tony's athletic prospects outside of Fiction Wrestling, but with that being said, I come to this skatepark as an unbiased voice, simply here to bring every bit of the hardcore action onsite to ya!"

"Aw, come on, Day, where's da fun in THAT?" Vinny sneers. "Don't stay on the fence; it's a real pain on the groin if you do that. I know I'M sure not gonna pretend – this is the Vec's day, baby! Hahaha! TONY! TONY! TONY! TONY! TONY!" Vinny starts to chant…

…prompting some of the Love Park fanatics behind Vinny the Gooch to reach for him and GRAB at him…almost swarming him rabidly in their bloodlust-flavored excitement!

"TONY! TON—aaaaah! Hey! Hey, get away from me! Get back!" Vinny tries to scoot out of their grasp. "This is a safe space! I'm COMMENTARY! You don't touch commentary, you wacky wisps!"

"…As you can see, the Love Park faithful are…quite anticipatory…" Sunny says…

…as those very fans start a LOUD "**EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB!**" chant! Vinny the Gooch covers his ears and shouts back at the raucous fans and their fanfares, but his gripes are very EASILY drowned out.

"It's only going to get rowdier from here, fans!" Sunny grins…before gulping as she looks at the fans who could very well swarm HER next…

Back at the Wells Fargo Center…

"God bless those poor souls…" Cris says.

…

…cameras now head backstage, where Commissioner James Worthington Gordon has his hand on a blue translucent lottery ball tumbler, getting the machine warmed up for the wrestlers who will line up to grab their places…

"Otto Rocket and Tony Delvecchio will match hardcore wits in tonight's Skatepark Brawl AWAY from the arena tonight because neither of them will be competing in the namesake bout of the evening, the 30-Man Regal Rumble Match," Jonathan says, "and as you see on your screens now, CCW Commissioner James Gordon is by the tumbler, getting the lottery numbers all mixed from #1 to #30, the numbers to determine entry in tonight's _Ozone _Rumble. Thirty men will enter, but only ONE can come out with the coveted CCW Magnus Championship Match at _CCW Zenith_."

"And don't forget; we not only have the _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match…"

…

…

…and no more than eight feet away…is CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama, standing by a pink tumbler of similar style, just finishing stirring that one up with one hand…the other holding his ribs…and also his forehead a tad later.

"…but we also have the _Double X _Regal Rumble contest, as thirty FEMALES will duke it out with a Females Championship Match at _Zenith _hanging in the balance!" Cris says. "Two firsts for CCW, and two MONUMENTAL implications!"

"And speaking of Championships, check out that man, Zero Kazama; he's by the tumbler right now but he will be in the RING tonight when he officiates the Magnus Title Match between Champion Ben Tennyson and challenger Tom Brady in a RETURN bout from _CCW Pandemonium_!" Al says.

At ringside…

…

…

…the lights above the ring go an ominous white, which seemed oxymoronic but was in fact true…

…

…

…

…as a fifteen-ton cubic mass of metal can be seen to those looking up above…the Cell on Earth.

"Tensions have FLARED between Brady and Ben Ten leading up to this Championship rematch, but if you want to talk about tension, THIS, what you're looking at right now, is a POWDER KEG for tension," Jonathan says. "That is CCW's Cell on Earth, and it will descend over eight CCW Females as Gwendolyn Tennyson, the Ten-Year-Old Tyke, the Decennial DEVIL…" Jonathan holds his teeth gritted in mid-sentence…

"…I got it for you, Jon," Cris raises a hand to take the floor from the growling Gemini Genius. "Gwen Tennyson will put her CCW Females Championship and her status as the FIRST AND ONLY on the most volatile of bubbles, as she defends against Lucy van Pelt, Jenny Wakeman, Aelita Schaeffer, Reggie Rocket, Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls, Xena, and Julie Makimoto, and I PROMISE YOU, no matter WHO WINS…nothing and NO ONE is going to be the same, not in a structure like THAT. The question IS, at that moment, when a victory is crowned…what REALLY, what CUMULATIVELY are we going to have on our hands?"

"But that, ladies and gentlemen, is LATER, and right now I wanna have a smile on my face, so let's talk Pre-Show! Let's talk Regal Rumble Qualifying Match!" Jeremy claps.

"Two matches tonight will have consequences that will affect the fields of the Regal Rumble Matches to occur later tonight, and we're about to indulge you with the first," Jonathan speaks, preparing to get into commentary mode.

Then the crowd comes to enough of a hush…

…

…for Blader DJ to take the microphone and speak, following a tolled bell, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the _CCW Regal Rumble _Pre-Show…and THIS…is your Pre-Show attraction, a Six-Person Intergender Tag Team Match where the winning threesome will gain entry into its respective Regal Rumble Matches later this evening!"

Everyone's attention is turned to the front of the arena…at the stage…

…

…

…

…

…

…where the DisneyTron appears on the fritz…

"…What the…?" Jeremy blinks twice. "Ummmm…are we having tech difs ALREADY?"

"That would be a horrible harbinger…" Jonathan states.

"…You couldn't just say 'bad omen', bro?" Jeremy furrows his eyebrows.

"Nope," Jonathan matter-of-factly replies, causing his twin to sigh and roll his eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until the background turns dark blue…with a pulsating magenta ring coming out of the center of the screen…

…

…

…

…

…and a large face pops up onscreen…

…a MAINFRAME looking face with shiny blue hair…and a great deal of fans recognize this face and burst into astounded cheers!

"OHHHHHHH…" Jeremy gasps.

"OH JESUS, WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Cris shrieks. "IT'S FRICKIN' HIDEOUS!"

"…Cris, this is NOT the time to play the ass—I know EXACTLY who this is!" Jonathan exclaims with a wide smile.

"And so does some of Philly, it sounds like!" Al adds.

After the face fully becomes visible on the DisneyTron…it speaks…

…

…

…

…

"**Greetings, people of Earth. I am Motherboard, protector of all of Cyberspace."**

"MOTHERBOARD!" Jonathan VERY gleefully shouts. "MOTHERBOARD'S HERE AT _REGAL RUMBLE_! THE PRE-SHOW, SURE, BUT SHE'S HERE AT _REGAL RUMBLE_ OH MY GODDDD!"

"…Well SOMEONE'S awfully thrilled!" Al chuckles.

"I AM HAVING A MOMENT RIGHT NOW!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Yeah, no kidding, man! …You'd think he'd just played Pokémon with Rivera," Jeremy jokes away from his older brother.

"…And you figure that HOW?" Cris raises an eyebrow.

"Jon used Leer, Flash, Harden, and Withdraw—ALL super effective!" Jeremy laughs.

"…Is it too late to use my disclaimer card now on EVERYTHING my brother says?" Jonathan asks as Jeremy is STILL having his laugh. "…AAAAAAH MOTHERBOARD!" Jon's hands shake as he returns to his moment of joy.

"**And tonight I bring you personally…from my Control Central to this Wells Fargo Center…Cyberspace's greatest heroes…THE CYBERSQUAD."**

With those words, more visual static occurs…

…

…

…

…but then a swirling pink vortex suddenly appears on the big screen!

"NOW what?" Al wonders.

"I KNOW NOW WHAT!" Jonathan looks on.

Motherboard falls out of visibility from the DisneyTron, leaving the vortex there…

…

…

…

…

_[Here we go!_

_Need a heavy track to hold my mind down_

_Break orbit! Break orbit!_

_The lower risk is becoming twisted_

_One! _

_Two! _

_One, two, three, go!]_

("Break Orbit" by CFO$ plays)

…

…

…

…and Matt, Inez and Jackie come out of the high vortex and all land onstage!

"HAHAHA! THERE'S your Cybersquad, and THAT is an entrance! My night has been MADE—all I need is for Gwen to lose Cell on Earth and Caesar to win the_ Ozone _Rumble and I am FINE," Jonathan smiles.

"Okay, in all realness…that WAS pretty darn cool," Jeremy chuckles.

The Cybersquad dust themselves off from the landing, not used to being dropped off at such a height…but managing to keep their ankles unbroken. Jackie turns around and waves at the big screen, shouting, "Thanks, Mother B!"

…while Matt exclaims to the Philadelphia crowd, "Who's ready for some action?!" As the crowd's excitement answers the question for him, Inez holds her hand open for a group high-five onstage…which all three members touch hands for before making their collective way down the ramp to the ring.

"Introducing your first team, at a combined weight of 454 pounds, the team of Matt Quinlan, Jackie LeRange and Inez Ramon, they are…The Cybersquad!" Blader DJ announces.

"Proudly representing the Public Broadcasting Service, the original trio of _Cyberchase_, the Cybersquad," Al says. "And yes, Regal Rumble spots are on the line here, for both the _Ozone _and the _XX _brands, but a prime catalyst in the bout ahead of us was the Tag Premier League on _Double X_, the Finals of which will take place this evening as well. It was the third week of Round Robin contests, and the Cyber Girls, Inez and Jackie, in an UPSET—perhaps the biggest one of the tournament—defeated the Olympic Entourage, Misty and Kerri, to earn enough points to not only advance to the semifinal round but ALSO to eliminate the Entourage. It was a big win, and one that the Olympians did NOT take well, including Michael Phelps."

"Phelps would have a match with Matt on _Ozone 45_ two nights ago, and a Tom Brady assault on Matt's tag partner Slider provided the backdrop for Phelps to pick up the win in what was his _Ozone _debut," Jeremy says. "And after that and after ANOTHER attack from the Entourage onto the Cyber Girls on _XX _YESTERDAY…them PBS Kids had ENOUGH."

"PBS Kids company-wide are all sad and depressed over the fact they don't seem to get many long-lasting victories—let's just IGNORE the fact that they PURPOSELY THREW ONE SUCH SHOT AWAY when Tom Brady was leading them against the CCW District of the Rookie Revolution…" Cris brings up with a sneer.

"Brady wanted to win for HIMSELF and himself ALONE, and you know that, Cris," Al counters. "These girls and that young man, however…they want it for THEMSELVES and PBS. And it'd sure be a STELLAR way to kick off the PPV if they fought their way into the Rumbles tonight."

"By beating the Olympic Entourage a SECOND TIME? …Yeah, let's see that," Cris says derisively with a snort.

_[Need a heavy track to hold my mind down_

_Break orbit, break orbit!_

_The lower risk is becoming twisted_

_Bre-bre-bre-bre-bre-bre-bre—_

_Bre-bre-bre-break orbit!_

_Go!]_

Matt stands in the corner, one foot on the top rope with the other on the middle, while Inez and Jackie vault inside the ring on either side of Matt from adjacent aprons. Matt looks out into the crowd for a friend of his…and points to the Cybersquad's Cybird companion Digit in the stands, as if to say this one's going to be for him too. "Break Orbit" eventually fades…

"…Hey, bro, you think Joan got that…Leer, Flash, Harden, Withdraw thing?" Jeremy asks quietly. "I'm just making sure I'm not losing my touch with these…"

Jonathan turns red with embarrassment, while Cris says, "Can't lose something you never had, kid."

"Stuff it, Collinsworth."

…

…

…

("Patriot" by CFO$ plays)

The arena lighting turns red, white and blue, the crowd's positive reaction now going the other way and streaming FAR negative with boos…

…

…

…as Kerri Walsh-Jennings comes to the stage carrying the double-sided Stars and Stripes/Olympic Flag, Misty May-Treanor flanks her along the way…and Michael Phelps walks between the two, standing in the middle of the stage as he stares down the Cyber Kids…all three Olympians wearing half-cut t-shirts for CCW and GPW…

…

…

…

…and the most decorated Olympian of all time slowly dips down…before raising his arms and triggering red, white, and blue jets of pyrotechnics high into the air, Kerri Walsh-Jennings waving the large flag in her hands on the flagpole. Misty May-Treanor shouts from up the ramp, "HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR FLUKE WHILE IT LASTED!" before marching her way down to the ring, the rest of the Entourage following suit—Phelps taking time to point to a sign that reads "MICHAEL PHELPS STOLE MY WEED" and yelling, "I probably stole your girlfriend too!"

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 547 pounds, the team of Misty May-Treanor, Kerri Walsh-Jennings and Michael Phelps…The Olympic Entourage!" Blader DJ announces.

"No need for any frills to make THESE three look like stars—they have come out of 5 Borough Wrestling, our developmental league, and they have taken Global Pride Wrestling by NATURAL DISASTER, never mind by storm!" Cris proclaims. "From the longest reigning 5BW Women's Tag Team Champs to bona fide FUTURE GPW AND CCW Women's Tag Team Champs, Misty and Kerri have put BACKBONE behind the claim of being not just the best tag team, but the best women's DUO in all of sports. It's hard to disagree when no one does what you do, when you're the ONLY Olympic gold medalist female tag team in Fiction Wrestling history…which is why these two were PISSED when the Cyber Girls outright stole victory from them in the Tag Premier League. Imagine how they felt—they are Olympic legends to whom losing is a foreign concept; they just DON'T DO IT. How many matches did these two go in professional beach volleyball play without even losing a SET, never mind a game? They once won 112 straight beach volleyball games. A HUNDRED AND TWELVE! …And Ramon and LeRange actually BEAT them? In a match? Even after having been a week removed from Zoe Payne almost MURDERING them?!"

"Whether you or the Entourage like it or not, it OCCURRED…and now they are looking to all but erase that loss from the minds of the masses," Jonathan says as all three Olympians make it to the apron, Kerri placing the flag inside a flag holder to remain there.

"And meanwhile, the MASSES are looking for the Olympic Entourage to be all but ERASED after some of their GPW actions especially," Jeremy brings up, "and that's coming from someone in the Wildfire locker room who notices this FIRSTHAND."

"At the end of the day, it all comes down…to the fact that we have two girls to a side who want to be in the _XX _Regal Rumble, and one man to a side who want to be in the _Ozone _Regal Rumble," Al says. "But only ONE TRIO can cash in on that invite to the tumbler room."

"Patriot" dies down, and the referee makes sure both teams adhere to the "one in, two out" directive, glares across the ring between teams notwithstanding.

Before the match can even begin though, a BOMBASTIC chant of "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" gets thrown the Olympic Entourage's way. Phelps points to himself and yells, "TWENTY-TWO!" then points to Misty and Kerri and yells, "THREE! THREE!" and finally points to the Cybersquad and around the building, yelling, "ZEEEEEEROOOOO!" Phelps's medal-counting lesson doesn't seem to deter the crowd from its opinion, however.

Matt, Inez and Jackie have a heartfelt huddle in their corner, talking some last-minute strategy…while the Olympic Entourage has a meeting of its own, though coming to a decision slightly faster. Seconds later, it is determined… Match-starting honors…are bestowed upon Inez for the Cybersquad and Misty for the Olympic Entourage…

"And it's the youngest member of the Cybersquad, Inez Ramon…against the ELDEST member of the Olympic Entourage, Misty May-Treanor, as this Pre-Show contest is about to kick off," Al says.

…and after a moment of confirmation from referee Scott van Buren, the match gets underway! The bell sounds…and when the two move to engage in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up, Misty instead kicks Inez in the gut, suckering her in to begin. After seven clubbing blows to the back, Misty then grabs Inez and throws her with a Gutwrench Suplex…holding onto her and transitioning into a Side Bear Hug, from which position May-Treanor drives knees into Inez's midsection. These are followed by elbows to the midsection as well…which leave Inez prone on the mat for Misty to spin around Inez's back, amateur wrestling style…before stopping to deliver Double Axe-Handles to the middle of Inez's back. Misty rises…and places a boot onto the back of Inez's head, splaying her arms and taunting the youngest Cybersquad member. Misty, with a smirk, hits the ropes…and adds an Elbow Drop to Inez's back, staying on her to apply a Grounded Double Chickenwing…

…

…

…that she rolls into the first pinfall of the match: 1…2…Inez rolls her shoulders up in time, but Misty stands with both arms still clutched, and she backs into her corner…permitting Kerri Walsh to tag herself in. As Kerri enters the ring, Misty May European—pardon, _American_ Uppercuts Inez in the back of her head…then Kerri American Uppercuts Inez in the face.

…Then Misty gives Inez another American Uppercut to the external occipital protuberance…and Kerri knocks Inez back with one of her own to the bridge of the nose. The two volleyballers pinball Inez between each other with American Uppercuts back and forth…

"And now the two beach volleyball players almost having a volleyball MATCH with EACH OTHER, with Inez and more specifically her SKULL as the ball!" Al says.

…

…

…until the fourth such tradeoff…after which Kerri Half-Hatch Suplexes Inez to the mat, setting her up for a Sliding Polish Hammer to the spine off of the ropes. More clubbing blows to the back ensue courtesy of Six Feet of Sunshine…

…followed by a Karelin Lift…into a Gutwrench Suplex again! Kerri smirks as she holds Inez in a Chin Lock…first keeping Inez Ramon grounded…

…

…and then standing up…and holding Inez up, DANGLING her above the mat with her feet not touching the ground!

"_XX 24_ saw Misty and Kerri obtain an early advantage over the Cyber Girls; the first minute or so of this seems to be a similar account —oh my GOODNESS!" Jonathan gasps. "Kerri just holding Inez up like she's from a NOOSE in that grip!"

"There's a reason why they call Kerri 'Six Feet of Sunshine', and you're seeing it there; that superior height allows her to get her way and assert herself in-between those ropes in MUCH easier fashion," Cris says.

"And when you're dangling like that, you're almost DEFENSELESS, it seems!" Jeremy states.

Kerri keeps Inez in the Flying Chin Lock…

…

…

…

…and walks her to the Olympic Entourage corner…

…where Michael Phelps SLAPS Inez across the face!

"OH, ROTTEN SCUNGILI, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jeremy yells. "REALLY, PHELPS?!"

"Well, it didn't take long for THAT man to show what kind of a character he is!" Jonathan shouts as Matt, kept at the apron by the referee, is already prepared to get into the ring and knock a few Olympic teeth down someone's throat!

Phelps, unwittingly protected, grins proudly on the apron while the Philadelphia fans boo this wretched move…

…after which Kerri Sleeper Suplexes Inez overhead! Kerri laughs…and then sneers…as she stands and motions to the Cyber Girl she just flung, saying, "THAT'S what cost us the Tag Premier League? THAT'S what eliminated us? You're JOKING me! You're JOKING me right now! And NOW you're gonna joke Misty!" Kerri Walsh tags out to Misty May-Treanor…

…

…

…who walks over to Inez and—gets Single Leg Tripped to the canvas and grasped into an Achilles Lock!

"An amused Kerri handing the reins back to Misty—ohohwhoa, look at THIS! LOOK—Inez with the Trip Takedown! Seconds after being egged on, Inez just got Misty in what looks to be an Achilles Lock!" Al calls.

"Achilles Lock indeed, and while that's going after the tendon, it might be Misty's MOUTH that's in pain from all of the word consumption she's got to be doing while she's down there!" Jeremy quips.

"See, that'd be a GREAT quip if it wasn't for the fact that KERRI'S the one who said they were joking her, not Misty," Cris says. "You should REALLY proofread your sentences sometime."

"Oh, because May-Treanor's been a CHURCH MOUSE all this time, huh? Please—Misty's talked just as much smack as Kerri not just here but GOING INTO this match, so my statement still applies!" asserts Jeremy. "Don't correct the Black Mamba, boy; you're gonna get played, stung, and embarrassed, quite possibly in that order!"

"Could we FOCUS?" Al requests.

Inez has Misty turned onto her side with the submission hold applied…and while Misty tries to roll to a position where she can alleviate the pain, Inez ADDS to said pain by throwing kicks to Misty's ribs and her back while the Achilles Lock is cinched in! After ten seconds of this, Inez pulls Misty to the Cybersquad corner…

…

…where she tags out to Jackie LeRange, who vaults her way into the ring! Inez, letting up on the Achilles Lock, gives a supine Misty a Leg Snap…sitting her up for a Running Shoot Kick to the chest!

"Now it's the first tag from the CYBERSQUAD, and it's a Leg Snap from Inez followed up by a Jackie Shoot Kick!" Al calls.

"One thing to factor in between this match and _XX 24_ – how much those wounds inflicted in the aforementioned attack by Zoe Payne onto them and the Webber Twins have mended or at least SOMEWHAT healed between then and tonight? Because THAT could make a difference with regards to which Cybersquad, which Cyber Girls the Olympic Entourage could be dealing with."

Inez and Jackie both pick Misty May-Treanor up…and Double Irish Whip her into the ropes, receiving her with a Double Arm Drag…and applying a Double Armbar seamlessly with it, each girl controlling an arm…and each girl adding a dosage of Hammerfists to Misty's face! Even while Inez lets go of her half of the hold and leaves the ring, the illegal participant at that point, Jackie maintains HER Armbar and keeps going with HER Hammerfists. Jackie, after battering away at the head of Misty enough times…tags Inez back in…

…and while Jackie holds onto Misty's arm in a Wrist Lock, Inez comes in with a Slingshot Double Sledge directly to the middle of said arm! Misty winces as she clutches her arm in reaction…

…at which point Inez applies a Hammerlock…and performs a Hammerlock STO, driving Misty backwards directly onto her own arm!

"Some of the tandem offense of the CYBER GIRLS being put on display here—we saw it against not only the Olympic Entourage but ALSO against Hana-Gumi in that _XX 25 _TPL Semifinal contest that ALMOST saw them through to the Triple Threat Finals," Jonathan says.

"'Almost saw them through to the semifinals'—doesn't that just sound DISGUSTING?" Cris nearly retches. "Misty and Kerri had to be on the outside looking in, in favor of THOSE TWO. I STILL can't wrap my brain around that!"

"Well, you can't wrap your brain around anything fun and cool; that's why you still don't know how you lost that Super Bowl," Jeremy comments.

"…Okay, you know what? If you two can get it out of your system HERE, can you promise NOT to let this persist onto the main show?" Al pleads. "PLEASE? I'd rather you not do it at all but I'm hopeful, not stupid…"

"I'll do it for some duct tape," Cris wryly remarks.

"Oh good, he's self-aware!" Jeremy grins.

"…Oy…" Al pinches his forehead.

"…Inez and Jackie giving Misty May-Treanor a taste of some PBS-approved tag teamwork here, and it is FORCING the Olympic Entourage, or at least one-third of it right now, to take this SERIOUSLY; they want this as bad as the Olympians do!" Jonathan calls.

Inez mounts Misty with Forearm Smashes to the face…after eleven of which she gets up and adds stomps to the chest as well. She lets Misty start attempting to get up, exclaiming, "STILL feel like we're joking you?!" Then Inez hits the ropes…and drops Misty with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker! Inez covers Misty, hooking a leg: 1…2…2.425 Misty kicks out. Off of the near-fall, Inez tags in Jackie…

…

…and both of the Cyber Girls deliver Basement Dropkick to opposite sides of Misty's face. Misty is prone on the mat, and Inez and Jackie each grab an arm…to execute a pair of Twisting Arm Slams…Jackie transitioning hers into an Arm-Trap Camel Clutch as Inez leaves the ring.

"Frequent tags, frequent tags, frequent double-teams—the celerity of all of this from the Cybersquad," Jonathan comments.

"Celerity indeed, and now slowing things down with a modification on the Camel Clutch hold," Al points.

Jackie wrenches back on the Camel Clutch variant, keeping the arm trapped while applying tension in the neck…and for fifteen seconds, Jackie's hold is taut…

…

…but Misty May-Treanor powers her way up, using her free arm…

…

…and…Jackie lets go of her Camel Clutch prematurely to flip back onto her feet behind the Olympic Turtle, who turns around and takes a flurry of kicks to the legs from LeRange…

…but Misty catches one…and Jackie counters with a Leg-Feed Gamengiri that staggers the Olympian! Jackie hits the ropes afterwards and comes at Misty with a Flying Clothesline; then she hits the ropes immediately from there…and scores with a supplemental Running Two-Handed Facebuster!

"FACE meets canvas with the run, double snatch and Facebuster—all very fluidly executed by the Jackster!" Jeremy says. "Had her submission defended, but found a way to keep the superior position regardless! That's what a good girl does!"

Jackie picks Misty up, puts her in a Standing Headscissors…and gives her a Standing Headscissors Hip Drop from there, all of her weight coming down onto May-Treanor's neck. And then when Misty postures up, she eats a Dropkick from Jackie that sends her rolling out of the ring clutching her jaw for a reprieve.

"And those Dropkicks are gonna give Misty and the Olympic squad even MORE to think about!" Jonathan says.

"If they're thinking ANYTHING, it's probably how much more they want to let the Cybersquad do to them before initiating Operation Curb Stomp Battle; at least, that's what I HOPE!" Cris shouts. "That's the most rational thing I can come up with about this!"

"Besides the alternative of, oh, I don't know, the Cybersquad coming to PLAY here, playing to WIN, and letting the Olympians know about it. Guess THAT'S out of the question, huh?" Jeremy rolls his eyes at Cris's cynicism.

Jackie keeps her eyes on Misty out of the ring…

…

…

…but she isn't looking at an intruding Kerri Walsh-Jennings…

"May-Treanor in no rush to return to the ring—hey, hold on!" Al shouts.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Jeremy points and exclaims.

…

…

…who—thanks to Inez's warning to her partner, is thwarted as Jackie DUCKS the Clothesline aimed at the back of her head…

"Oh—you saw that? Did you see it? Inez pointed it out to her partner Jackie, letting her know Kerri was in the ring, and that allowed LeRange the time to duck!" Al mentions.

"Aw, come on! You don't see Misty or Kerri using freaking earview mirrors for this!" Cris complains.

…and Inez grabs Kerri as she ends up missing LeRange, and the Hispanic Cyber Girl gives Kerri a Forearm Smash, followed by a Hotshot! Inez then drops off of the apron and pulls Kerri out of the ring by the leg; she takes the Olympic athlete to the apron by her head and Head Slams her onto the edge of the ring. Then Inez grabs Misty beside her…and Head Slams HER onto the apron this time. Inez picks Kerri back up and Head Slams her…picks up Misty and Head Slams her…picks up Kerri and Head Slams her…and she keeps on alternating between the two…

"And now a little bit of inverted role reversal, if you will—earlier in the match's first minute, Misty and Kerri were pinballing Inez around with Uppercuts, but NOW Inez getting some time to return the favor, having HER own pick of the litter with BOTH beach volleyballers!" Jeremy calls.

"…'Inverted role reversal'—I question the terminology but not the figure of speech!" Jonathan nods.

"…Thank you?" Jeremy scratches his head at those words.

…

…

…

…until she stops…holding both volleyballers by their heads, keeping them in place…for Jackie…

"Jackie may have a 'thank you' to ship out to Inez in a little bit, because she's got both Walsh and May in her hands…!" Al notices.

…

…

…who hits the ropes—and falls out of the ring on the other end thanks to Michael Phelps, who pulls the top rope down!

"Except THERE'S Michael Phelps!" Jonathan yells. "AGAIN getting himself involved! AGAIN with the interloping action!"

"NOPE! Haha! Nope, nope!" Cris smirks. "Phelps shooting down the Jackie LeRange plane right out of the sky!"

Phelps smirks at Jackie's tumble to the floor, the crowd booing the arrogant swimmer…

"Phelps has YET to be the legal participant in this match…"

…

…

…

…but Matt Quinlan turns their boos to cheers by running into the ring, stepping off of the adjacent middle rope and performing a Triangle Throwback to Phelps off of the apron!

"…and neither has Matt QUINLAN—but that's not gonna stop the Cyber Boy from getting his lick in, and getting it in with AUTHORITY! A THROWBACK coming off the middle rope, angling himself to the ring apron!" Al calls.

"It takes not just athleticism, but also some geometric knowhow to pull that off with the perfection that Matt just did it with! Nicely done by Quinlan!" Jonathan applauds objectively.

The Philadelphia crowd POPS for that maneuver from the male Cybersquad member…

…

…who follows up seconds later by pulling Phelps up…and giving him a Short-Arm Arm Drag directly into the security barricade…

"You can tell that Matt's been a tad on the impatient side in the way of getting his hands on his male counterpart from the Entourage!" Al says.

"Like a bear after fresh trout Matt is right about now! They're not the legal participants, but I don't think referee Scott van Buren is going to take much issue with their roughhousing outside the field of play—at least it does not appear to be that way!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…but in the meantime, Misty and Kerri both grab Inez from behind, thinking Double Back Suplex onto the floor…

…

…

…

…but Inez flips out of that…

…and then forward rolls underneath a Double Big Boot attempt and performs a headstand onto the ring apron. Inez maintains her balance, keeping her arms straight as she's upside-down…

…

…

…

…but then Misty turns around and gives Inez a HARD Overhand Chop to the chest! Inez winces from the blow…

…

…but MAINTAINS her headstand on the apron, lifting her legs back up into the air!

"Inez doing some dodging there—but COULDN'T DODGE THAT CHOP! And she was wide open for it… Wait, WHAT?!" Al blinks thrice.

"OH, THIS IS RIDICULOUS—IS CRISS ANGEL HIDING IN THE RAFTERS?!" Cris incredulously queries.

"The Chop didn't break Inez's handstand!" Jeremy shouts.

Kerri sees Inez regain her balance…

…

…

…and SHE gives Inez an Overhand Chop this time, causing Inez's legs to tip again…

…

…

…but Inez AGAIN keeps her arms on the apron, pushing her lower body back up to sustain her apron headstand!

"Kerri trying her hand, and AGAIN! AGAIN it's intact! The handstand REMAINS intact from Inez…!" Al exclaims.

"KERRI AND MISTY JUST SLAPPED HER AREOLAE OFF, AND SHE'S _STILL_ ON HER HEAD?!" Cris contests the call LOUDLY.

The female components of the Olympic Entourage are surprised…and IRKED…

…

…

…

…and they go for a Double Chop next, but Inez blocks it by using her feet to hit them with a Double Handstand Mule Kick! Then Inez lowers her body to wrap Misty in a Headscissors…

"Not on her head anymore, but getting out of the handstand ON HER OWN TERMS…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…and from the apron, Inez performs a Headscissors Takedown…

…while grabbing Kerri in mid-move and giving her a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT!

"WOW-WOW WUBBZY, DID YOU FEAST YOUR EYES ON THAT?! WHAT A MANEUVER! What dexterity and transition work by Inez!" Jeremy shouts. "DAMN!"

"The Headscissors to Misty CONJOINING with the Arm Drag to Kerri in one purely continuous function!" Jonathan raises his voice. "You couldn't connect a flash drive to your laptop with that much grace OR practicality!"

As the crowd is audibly and visibly impressed with the Cybersquad at this point—even chanting "THAT WAS COOL!" at Inez's maneuver—Matt gives Michael Phelps an Exploder Suplex onto the outside floor! Inez picks Kerri Walsh-Jennings up from the ground following her DDT there…and sends her back into the ring…

…while Matt helps Jackie up on the other end of ringside…

…

…and Jackie goes to the top rope, Matt entering the ring and standing by in the corner. Jackie and Matt exchange a fist bump, the former on the top turnbuckle…

"Kerri the legal Olympian, as Inez is fully aware…" Jeremy states. "And Jackie didn't get to take flight before, but with Matt's assistance, she may get to right now!"

…

…

…

…

…and Matt projects Jackie off of the top with a Rocket Launcher that sends Jackie Splashing down onto Kerri Walsh-Jennings!

"The old Fastball Special, works like a charm—THERE IT IS!" Jeremy calls.

"Matt giving Jackie that extra trajectory to come crashing onto Kerri Walsh!" Al shouts.

Jackie hooks both of Kerri's legs for the pin: 1…

"And STAYING on top…"

2…

"…is Jackie for the pin…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.64 Kerri kicks out!

"But Kerri isn't going to be put away off of that!" Al calls.

"The Cybersquad's working like the well-oiled machine that anyone knowledgeable of PBS affairs knows they can be," Jonathan says, "and the Olympic Entourage certainly did not come to expect that, and perhaps that was a mistake!"

"It's a mistake they're on the receiving end of right now," Jeremy says.

Jackie gives Kerri a Jawbreaker…hits the ropes—Inez tagging in…and Dropkicks Kerri in the knee, causing Kerri to fall to a prone position. Inez, now legal, follows Jackie's fast feet by vaulting inside…and running into placing Kerri in a Muta Lock. Jackie hits the ropes again from here…hits the opposite ropes…

…and Basement Dropkicking Kerri between the eyes! Jackie heads back to the apron and her corner…and after ten seconds of following pressure, Inez bridges her way back to her feet, kneels down and delivers Knee Strikes on the mat to the top of Kerri's skull. Inez Gator Rolls towards a neutral corner…

…

…

…

…pulling Kerri up and hitting her with a Snap Suplex into the turnbuckles!

"Jackie and Inez giving us plenty of reason to hold in our hearts and minds that the initial victory over the Olympic Entourage was NOT A FLUKE—and that Snap Suplex is CERTAIN to perhaps sway a good deal of dissenting minds!" Al says.

"Speak for THEM, 'cause it isn't swaying mine just yet!" Cris states. "I'll give the girls credit for skill, but all they need to do is make ONE MISSTEP…and that's all going out the DOOR."

Inez rolls away, leaving Kerri in a crumpled heap against the turnbuckles…and the determined Cyber Girl waits for Six Feet of Sunshine to return to a vertical base again. It takes twenty seconds, the Snap Suplex rattling the Olympian…

…

…

…but when Kerri does, Inez charges into her with a Running High-Angle Corner Lariat, getting enough elevation to send herself over the ropes and to the ring apron off of it. Kerri reels away from the corner…

…

…

…

…providing space for Inez to spring off and drop her with a Springboard Neckbreaker! Inez covers Kerri, referee Scott van Buren right there: 1…

"Well, if you were looking for a misstep, Cris, THAT sure wasn't it!"

2…

"In fact it might just be…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.675 Kerri kicks out once again!

"…the VICTORY for the Cybersquad—not yet!" Al calls. "Springboard Neckbreaker from Inez only gets 2!"

Inez tries picking Kerri up…

…

…

…but Kerri pushes Inez into the ropes…and Michael Phelps grabs Inez from the apron in a Waist Lock!

"And for the THIRD TIME so far, it's Michael Phelps inserting himself into things at the hindrance of one of the Cyber Girls—this time Inez!" Jonathan notes.

"Hey, when you're up against the Entourage, you're against the ENTIRE Olympic Entourage!" Cris defends.

Phelps hangs onto Inez despite the latter's squirming…

…

…

…

…and Kerri, seeing Inez trapped, charges…

"Phelps holding Inez in place…"

…

…

…and DOESN'T get the Running Big Boot as Inez forward rolls out of Phelps's grip…

…

…but as Inez gets up, she receives a SWIFT Spin Kick to the ear, thanks to Phelps CATCHING Kerri's foot and sending it SWINGING into Inez's head!

"But Inez Ramon with the agile wherewithal to—OHHHHH! MAMMA MIA'S GRILLED ASPARAGUS, THAT'LL SCREW WITH YOUR HEARING!" Jeremy exclaims. "Kerri's Big Boot ALMOST hit Michael on the apron, but as Inez dodged, Phelps CAUGHT the long leg and boot of the appropriately-named Six Feet of Sunshine, and she just put Six Weeks of Deafness right through her freaking head!"

"And how AWARE and how HAND-EYE COORDINATED do you have to be to not only save face, but also turn that 'miss' into a BIG, BIG HIT?" Cris says. "OF COURSE he's the difference maker; OF COURSE he's the one to right the Olympic ship and moor the Cybersquad's right into the proverbial whirlpool."

Phelps grins and says, "I deserve a round of applause for that," before indeed applauding his own hand in that tactic…

…

…and with Inez in an Argentine Clutch on her shoulders, Kerri tags out to Misty…

"Michael Phelps sure knows how adroit it was; he's certainly not balking at the chance to laud himself for it with the clapping…" Jonathan rolls his eyes. "And as Phelps claps his hands, there's ANOTHER clap, Misty's hand to Kerri, as the tag is made…"

…

…

…and Kerri drops to her knees and cracks Inez's back with an Argentine Backbreaker…

…which is followed up by a Swinging Facebuster by Misty May-Treanor!

"Up in the Argentine… BACKBREAKER across the shoulders, followed by a NECKBREAK—actually a FACEBUSTER by Misty, running and delivering it almost AS THOUGH it were a Swinging Neckbreaker, taking Inez out of Kerri's capable hands!" Al says.

Misty turns Inez over onto her back, and hooks a leg: 1…

"That's what GPW's been dealing with, and _XX _has gotta deal with it too!"

2…

"Check aaaaand…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.689 Inez kicks out!

"…ma—ugh, not mate…" Cris groans. "Not mate just yet… Give it time."

"That's what Misty and Kerri—and Michael too—have to deal with – an unwillingness to stay down from a maneuver that would normally spell the end for OTHER tandems," Jonathan states.

Misty kicks Inez in the ribs…then stomps away at her back…then kicks her in the ribcage again, sending Ramon rolling to the side of the ring…allowing Misty May-Treanor to come down onto her with a Rope-Aided Forearm Drop. Misty pulls Inez away from the ropes and punches her in the head several times over, getting her head already spinning…before making it spin even MORE so with an American Uppercut as she pulls Inez up. Misty takes Inez's arm…

…

…and feigns an Irish Whip across the ring, instead sending her chest-first into the ropes…

…which causes Inez to rebound into an Elbow Smash into the swell of her back. Misty pushes Inez into the ropes again, and she drills her with a Kitchen Sink Knee into the back this time. Misty May-Treanor controls the body of Inez with an Atomic Drop…sequenced with a German Suplex that sends Inez going on her own tumble. Before Inez can get too close to her own corner, Misty grabs Inez's arm, shaking her head…

…

…

…and decks her with a Short-Arm Clothesline…transitioned into a Key Lock. Misty holds Inez down with the hold, barking at a few fans shouting epithets such as "ENTOURAGE SUCKS!"…

…retorting with "YOUR WHOLE FAMILY SUCKS!" while raising the lateral torque behind her Key Lock, sending Inez's arm skywards to compress it further. Inez yelps and grimaces in pain, kicking at the mat underneath her…

…while Matt tries to cheer her on, "Come on; you can find a way out, Nezzie!"

…to which Inez growls, "Don't call me Nezzie!"…as she pushes her way up to her feet, getting from underneath Misty's weight…

…

…

…and…Misty grabs a handful of hair and Mat Slams Inez right back down hard! To a chorus of boos, Misty points to Matt and yells, "Yeah, don't call her Nezzie; call her MY BITCH!"

"Anyone who knows the Cybersquad knows that, uh…haha…Inez doesn't really like it when you call her Nezzie (unless you're Slider but that's another story), and Matty Boy can't seem to help himself—WHOOOOA…" Jeremy's eyes widen as he hears Misty's words to Matt. "…Okay, there's terms of endearment and then there's THAT…!"

And THAT remark causes a red-faced Matthew to try storming into the ring, but referee Scott van Buren holds him back to his corner…

…

…turning a blind eye to Misty pulling Inez to the Olympic Entourage corner, where she and Kerri from the apron riddle the clavicle of Inez Ramon with an ambush of stomps!

"And Matt's temper just flared up from hearing that—THAT got under his skin, but Matt Quinlan isn't getting under ref Scott van Buren!" Al calls.

"But unfortunately, his heated reaction opened the door for Kerri to illegally involve herself at the expense of the very girl he was getting in there to defend!" Jonathan says.

"Would you like some fries with that irony, Matt?" Cris jokes.

Matt forces himself to calm down, even with what he witnessed and heard STILL bothering him (and bothering Jackie too, who was ALSO being held back)…

…

…and Misty picks Inez up in her arms…to deliver a Backbreaker…

…followed by a Front Slam! Misty hooks the outside leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.705 Inez kicks out! Misty picks Inez up after that—giving a side-eye to the referee, not…particularly fond of his counting—and rams her into the Olympic Entourage corner with a Running Spinebuster. Kerri tags in, but Misty remains to four hard deliver Shoulder Barges to the stomach…before placing Inez onto the top rope. Kerri takes it from there, climbing up to the corner herself…

"Well, Jon, you were asking about how healed the Cyber Girls were from Zoe Payne's rampage against them on _XX 23_; how a move like THIS turns out for one of them could be a telling answer to that question…!" Jeremy speaks.

…

…

…wrapping her arms around Inez…

"Hold onto your glasses, Nezzie!" Cris sardonically suggests.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and THROWING her with a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Superplex…

…from which Inez lands onto her feet!

"Ooh—OR, do THAT!" Al shouts.

"WHAT?!" Cris cries in surprise.

Kerri stands back up…and realizes Inez is on her feet by way of a Shuffle Side Kick to the stomach! Inez then grabs Kerri by the head…

"KERRI'S sentiments accurately!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…hits a Bulldog Facebreaker…

"Ramon with the landing, Ramon with the Side Headlock…"

…

…

…

…followed by a Jumping Headlock Driver!

"…Ramon with the Facebreaker—RAMON WITH THE JUMPING HEADLOCK DRIVER!" Jonathan exclaims. "And it's INEZ doing the SPIKING on the Santa Clara native! How's THAT for your irony? Kerri Walsh deposited UNSWERVINGLY onto the point of the head!"

"Tag time if you're Inez—that's what I'D be going for right now," Jeremy advises.

Kerri holds her skull while Jackie and Matt both have their arms extended to reach towards Inez…who stirs and looks up, starting to trek her way to the Cybersquad corner. Inez uses all four limbs to create some distance…get away from Kerri…

…

…

…

…and…Kerri Walsh-Jennings grabs Inez's ankle though…prompting some concern…

"That's what Inez gets for following YOUR advice, Jeremy—Kerri's got her leg!" Cris says. "She's got the ankle! And you don't want Kerri holding your ankle!"

"As GPW would substantiate…!" Jonathan adds.

…

…

…

…

…but Inez forward rolls and sends Kerri face-first into the middle turnbuckle!

"Oh! But Inez had a move for that too!"

…And that allows Inez to tag in Jackie LeRange!

"And JACKIE'S IN! Jackie is IN!" Al calls.

"WHAT WAS THAT about following Jeremy's advice? Huh? 'It was an awesome idea and you should be proud of yourself'? Why, thanks Cris, I think I will be!" Jeremy grins…as Cris just flips him off with a satirical smirk.

Jackie sees Kerri doubled over in front of her…

…

…

…and performs a Slingshot Sunset Flip, putting Kerri onto the canvas…

…

…

…and as she has the Sunset grip, her partner Inez stands…

"And what idea do the Cyber Girls TOGETHER have NOW?" wonders Al.

…

…and, from the corner, Springboards into a Moonstomp to Kerri's chest!

"OHHHHHH, SWEET NYAMA CHOMA! THAT idea! THAT idea!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Well, it was a pretty lithe idea in its right, might I say!" Al declares.

Inez rolls out of the ring…while Jackie picks Kerri up and Head Slams her into a neutral corner, smashing her face in once…twice…thrice…four times…five times…six times…seven times…

"Nothing lithe about getting your face smashed into the turnbuckle though!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…and then LeRange turns Kerri around and Mat Slams her into the corner this time, attacking the BACK of Walsh-Jenning's head, smashing that part of her in once…twice…thrice…four times…five times…six times…seven times…

"Anything lithe about the BACK of the head being rammed into it?" Jeremy asks.

"Not from this guy's perspective," Jonathan answers. "And certainly not from Kerri Walsh's!"

…

…and Jackie adds to her offense with a Corner Springboard Step-Up Roundhouse to Kerri's jaw! Jackie goes for an Irish Whip…

…that Kerri reverses…sending Jackie into the opposite corner instead. Kerri speeds at Jackie, but Jackie raises her feet up…only for Kerri to CATCH them…

…

…

…

…but Jackie remains a step ahead by pushing Kerri back. Kerri, momentarily halted, runs at Jackie again…

…

…and Jackie receives her with a Rope-Aided Double Knee Smash HARD to the face!

"Kerri's NEED for SPEED yielding KNEES from Jacks!" Jeremy quips. "PAINFUL ones to boot!"

"Indeed!" Al agrees.

Jackie hooks and holds onto both of Kerri's legs, and the referee counts 1…

"BOTH LEGS!"

2…

"HOOKED!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.7375 Kerri kicks out!

"BUT NO THREE-COUNT TO BE HAD!" Al calls. "Kerri Walsh keeps the Olympians in this match!"

"Doing my heart and NBC's a world of good!" Cris states. "Al, as a NBC broadcaster, I'm ashamed you're not backing the Entourage full-force. You should be ashamed as well."

"…No offense, partner, but I think I'll live being unbiased and professional," Al sweatdrops.

"Yeah, not everyone unfortunate enough to be your friend is gonna be even halfway as douchy," Jeremy says.

"Just like not everyone who meets you is going to be a quarter-way as annoying," Cris states right back.

"…I'm serious, guys; get it out of your system before the main show, because ONCE THAT HITS…it's either you cooperate or I go _Ozone 38 _on you guys…and I DON'T want to go _Ozone 38 _on you guys…" Al warns…with a shudder.

After sixteen seconds, Kerri is back up, her kick-out having sent Jackie a good few yards away, creating space…

…

…

…and…an also-risen Jackie runs at Kerri—who snags Jackie and runs into the corner for a Running Spinebuster…

…that Jackie COUNTERS, floating over to flip and land onto her feet. She latches onto Kerri's arms from behind…

…

…

…

…and…tries to sweep out her foot for the Backslide Driver, but Kerri drops to a knee to block it, superior leverage winning out. That causes Jackie to flip BACK over Kerri onto her feet…

"Jackie wanted a Backslide Driver, but that's where being six feet tall comes in REALLY handy—you can't coach a girl on how to be tall!" Cris states.

…

…to take a SMASHING Overhand Chop across the chest from Kerri Walsh-Jennings! Some fans can't help but "WOOOOOOO!" upon the sight and SOUND of that Chop!

"OHHH, BUT MAYBE YOU CAN'T TEACH THEM HOW TO SLICE YOUR CHEST!" Cris exclaims. "OOOF, GOOD GOD! OOOOOH-HOO-HOO-HOO…I ALMOST wanna cry for the poor girl!"

Kerri lifts Jackie up onto her shoulder…in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jackie counters the Inverted Side Powerslam try with an Arm Drag, which is seamlessly transitioned into a Full Mounted Double Wrist Clutch Pin!

"Jackie isn't crying for herself though—she's just finding a counter! And turning it into a pin!" shouts Al.

"Not lacrimation—anticipation!" Jonathan quips.

Referee Scott van Buren is there: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Kerri gets her shoulder up…

…and uses her own legs to pop Jackie up off of her…

…

…and then nail a stiff Double Up-Kick into Jackie's chest!

"Double Wrist Clutch pin gets a near-fall—OOOOOH, FEET TO THE CHEST!" Al exclaims. "Almost feet THROUGH the chest!"

"I was just going to say, feet through the chest—you took my line right from underneath me," Cris chortles.

That sends Jackie into her own corner…while Kerri rolls away…into HER own corner…

…

…

…

…and both of them look up…

…and notice Matt Quinlan…and Michael Phelps…with arms extended…both men eager…both men active…

"Kerri's boots send Jackie to the Cybersquad corner; Kerri's lassitude puts her in the Olympic Entourage corner…" Jonathan says, "…and look who's in those respective sectors of the ring…"

"Look who's EAGER about it just as well!" Cris adds.

"Phelps has been involving himself illicitly throughout this match; NOW he wants in, and Matt is gonna be MORE THAN HAPPY to join him…" Al mentions.

…

…

…

…

…and both Kerri and Jackie tag out to the respective males on their sides!

"And for the first time this evening, Matt and Michael are your legal participants!" Jonathan says.

"Time to watch a newly-minted Greek demigod work his magic!" Cris proclaims.

"Matt's a mythology lover; I think he'd take some umbrage to that AND to Phelps in general, even BEFORE the match-wide interjections!" Jeremy says.

Phelps goes for the first shot, running in with a Clothesline…but Matt ducks it and turns around to deliver Leg Kicks to Michael—Leg Kick after Leg Kick after Leg Kick after Leg Kick after Leg Kick…before Irish Whipping him across into the ropes and catching him with a Spinning Heel Kick on the rebound! Matt grabs the Baltimore Bullet and gives her an Inverted Atomic Drop…followed by a Snapmare, after which Matt runs the ropes and nails a Dropkick! With Phelps on his back, Matt then stands…

…runs to the middle rope at an adjacent set…

…

…

…and scores with a Springboard Corkscrew Senton! Matt leans back to pin Phelps's shoulders down on this, hooking a leg: 1…

"Pace quickens! Matt Quinlan taking things at HIS speed…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.775 Phelps kicks out!

"…and earning a near-fall on the most decorated Olympian of all time!" Al calls.

"You said it, you said it, Al—working at his OWN SPEED; that could be the mystery solver right there that allows Matt to outmaneuver the Olympic swimmer," Jeremy predicts. "You always want to be the pacesetter, not the pace-chaser."

Matt knocks Michael around with Shoot Kicks to the chest…and enough of these Shoot Kicks—four to be exact—send Phelps sitting in a neutral corner. There, Matt Step Kicks the torso of Phelps with six shots…

…

…

…

…before the Cyber Boy steps up and nails a Turnbuckle Slingshot Dropkick to Phelps's chest! Matt picks the writhing Olympic male up from the mat and his seated position…

…

…

…gives him a Vertical Suplex—ROLLING Vertical Suplex…

"Dropkick in the turnbuckles…then the Supleeeeex…!"

…

…

…

…

…backward-rolling to his feet…taking Phelps back up with him…

…

…and hitting him with a Sit-Out Suplex Slam!

"FALCON ARROW TO CONCLUDE! FALCON ARROW CAPS IT OFF!" Al calls.

Matt grabs the left leg of Phelps and hooks it for the seated pin: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.79 Phelps kicks out!

"…forge—no, no, DON'T forget it! Keep hold of it in those memory banks, 'cause we're not done yet!" Jeremy shouts.

"Unfortunately, that pacesetter/pace-chaser falls under the 5% of things Jeremy says that AREN'T drivel and stupid," Cris sighs. "Phelps didn't enter the ring looking to work at Matt's speed, and if he's gonna be in for the Entourage, he's got to do what Misty and Kerri were able to with Inez and Jackie, and that is force the kid to put on the brakes…"

Matt Dropkicks Phelps's back, causing him to roll onto his stomach on the canvas…

…

…and as Phelps tries to get up, he reaches a knee…

…which gets Matt measuring…

…

…

…

…and the Cyber Boy hits the ropes…

"Matt may be looking to put the brakes on this MATCH—he's lining Phelps up for what he calls the Shari Spotter; it's his take on the Glimmering Warlock, Shining Wizard…" Jonathan notes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…has his Shining Wizard variant, the Shari Spotter, PREVENTED by Phelps who catches Matt off of his knee and Snap Scoop Powerslams him to the canvas!

"OHHH, but Frogsnorts' magic comes up empty!" Jeremy exclaims. "Shari Spotter CAUGHT; Michael Phelps CAPITALIZED!"

"THERE is the slower-downer that the New Age Hero of Olympus required," Cris nods. "BEAUTIFUL. Matt's back HITS the mat."

Matt clutches his head dearly as he hits the canvas off of the countermove from the most decorated Olympian of all time…

…

…and Phelps, seeing Matt vulnerable and wanting to officially seize the entire advantage for the Olympic Entourage, grabs him in a Waist Lock, pulls him off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…and delivers a German Suplex! Phelps puts Matt onto his shoulders and his head a second time with it…

…

…and holds onto Matt's body…rolling with it and picking Matt up a second time. Phelps maintains his grip…as boos start to emanate from the crowd…

"And Matt going to get REALLY acquainted with his name-sharing less forgiving counterpart right now! German Suplex! But Phelps holds on…" Cris watches.

…

…

…and Phelps…gives Matt a Dragon Suplex, transitioning his Waist Lock into a Full Nelson Hold before his second strung-together Suplex!

"DRAGON Suplex! Far more impressive in form than anything those Dragon Kids or Danielson ever touched!" Cris asserts.

"Phelps putting those Suplexes together, not conceding his—…oh boy…" Al pauses and blinks.

…

But Phelps is STILL not done…as he picks Matt up from the canvas a third time, the latter swatting at the air in front of him in an attempt to keep himself from another descent…

"…Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I know what Phelps is doing…" Cris obtains a humor-discovering grin…though he may be one of the few actually finding it "humorous". "I know what Phelps is doing!"

"So does Philadelphia, and THEY DO NOT LIKE IT," Jeremy observes.

"WHO CARES?!" Cris laughs. "Haha, complete it, Michael! Complete it! Complete it!"

…

…

…

…but it's all for naught, as Phelps delivers an X-Plex, this time letting go of Matt Quinlan, popping up and spreading his arms with closed fists, circumnavigating in his parading antics around the ring.

"X-PLEX! AZTEC SUPLEX! THE SUPLEX MEDLEY IS NOW COMPLETE!" Cris applauds. "AND WHAT BETTER PLACE TO SHOWCASE ITS MAJESTIC GLORY? …Actually Pittsburgh would be better, I suppose, in context—BUT HOW EPIC IS THAT MAN RIGHT THERE?!"

"…Say what you will about the undertone, but…the Suplex Medley from Michael Phelps CERTAINLY left its mark on young Matthew Quinlan," Jonathan states.

Following his Suplex Medley, Phelps laughs, "Kurt WHO?" And THAT receives a booming negative reception from the savvy and insulted Pennsylvania crowd. Phelps, meanwhile, not able to care any less, Drops a Forearm across Matt's face and rubs said forearm across Matt's eyes. Matt turns over onto his stomach, and Michael Phelps ruffles his hair mockingly…

…before picking the young man up…

…

…and dropping him onto his knee with a Gutbuster…

…

…

…before picking him up off of said knee and chucking Matt Quinlan shoulder-first into the steel ring post!

"And with Phelps in control, he's more than coming into his own right now with regards to COMFORT ZONE!" Al's voice is raised as Matt's shoulder clangs into the post! "…That'll put Matt Quinlan in a DIScomfort zone!"

"More like a disMEMBER zone—he threw him into that like he wanted Matt's arm to POP OFF," Cris says. "He's already broken the neck of a legend; what's the arm of an Earthling to him in the way of trifles?"

Phelps takes a moment to taunt a second time…even climbing up the very corner he just threw Matt into, standing on the middle turnbuckle and raising his arms to hisses…

"The CONFIDENCE…that comes with the Olympic Entourage being in control…"

…

…

…

…while Misty May-Treanor grabs Matt's arm from the outside and pulls it against the steel ring post!

"…thanks to Michael Phelps—AND MISTY'S LENDING A HAND OF HER OWN!" Jonathan exclaims. "Misty May-Treanor doing the interjecting this time for the Olympic Entourage from OUTSIDE of the ring!"

Misty places her boot on the steel ring post for added leverage behind the tactic, Matt Quinlan hollering in pain from his arm being yanked…

…

…

…

…but Inez Ramon runs along the apron and hits Misty with a Cannonball Senton to the floor to knock her down!

"Trying to take that RIGHT arm RIGHT out of its socket—BUT THERE'S INEZ COMING _RIGHT_ AT YA!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Matt had to watch Inez get double-teamed nefariously before the match by two Olympians; Inez…not willing to subject that same fate upon him, not while she can do something about it!" Jonathan says.

Inez takes a moment to check on Matt against the post…

…

…

…but that moment is brief enough for Kerri to grab one of HER arms and pull her into a Short-Arm Free Fall Drop hard onto the arena floor!

"OHHHH! She may not be able to do or say very much about anything at all with the air knocked out of her from THAT!" Cris exclaims. "That is—whoa, WATCH OUT, KERRI!"

Jackie runs at Kerri…who slides into the ring and rolls all the way across…and as Jackie pursues her, referee Scott van Buren, aiming to restore order, steps in to push Jackie away to her own corner! Jackie tries to swim past the zebra, but she is held back…

…

…

…

…which permits Michael Phelps to pull Matt out of the corner and give him a Russian Leg Sweep…

…while holding his ring post-rattled shoulder and arm in place for Kerri to stomp away onto it! The crowd is shouting, trying to point this out to the official, but van Buren's chief concern seems to be keeping Jackie in her legal corner, none the wiser to what the Olympians are doing. As soon as Scott van Buren is turning around though, Kerri takes her leave from the squared circle…

…

…

…while Michael Phelps gives Matt a Hammerlock Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Referee's preoccupation yet AGAIN gives the Olympic Entourage a boon! This time it results in a double dose of pain for MATT, and if you factor in the arm that's being mangled, well, perhaps TRIPLE dose is fitting!" Jonathan says. "The Hammerlock Belly-to-Belly…"

Phelps hooks a leg to pin Matt, keeping his shoulders down: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.825 Matt gets his shoulder up!

"…mat—NOOOOT mate," Cris corrects himself. "Not mate here…but with Phelps eying that arm of Matt right now, we could be hitting the Easy Cook button on the burning up of the Cybersquad's Regal Rumble hopes."

Phelps pulls Matt up from the canvas by his arm…

"And now Phelps isn't even letting the arm out of his GRASP right now—if it's exploitable, he's hanging onto it like it's his photo identification," Cris says. "Which is EXACTLY how you SHOULD hold it."

…twists said arm and pulls him into a Short-Arm Back Elbow. The 18-time Olympic gold medalist holds onto Matt's arm…pulling him up a second time…into a Short-Arm American Uppercut that rocks him!

"OH MY, THAT WAS A STRONG EUROPEAN—"

"AHEM!"

"…Excuse me—AMERICAN Uppercut…" Al says, irked by Cris's interjection to correct him.

"Whatever region of the world you want to say it from, in all languages the recipient's reaction's gonna be 'OW!' …lots and lots of 'OW!'" Jeremy states.

Phelps even now hangs onto Matt Quinlan's arm…

…

…

…

…

…

…Irish Whips Matt into a neutral corner…and hits him with a Corner Clothesline! Phelps, staying obstinate, Irish Whips Matt into the opposite corner by the same arm…

…

…

…

…and hits ANOTHER Corner Clothesline! Phelps smirks at his handiwork, murmuring to Matt, "Hey, I heard you like Greek mythology? …You must be having the thrill of your life right now." Phelps winks after this remark…

…

…and tries Irish Whipping Matt again…but Matt grabs the top rope and holds onto it, keeping himself from being flung out.

"Call me crazy, but I think Matt's had enough of being Irish Whipped and would like his arm back pronto…and after those Corner Clotheslines, I can't say I fault the guy!" Jeremy states.

"Matt's got to reduce his center of gravity as much as possible in that corner…if he doesn't want to take that long ride across to the other one," Jonathan analyzes.

Phelps pulls at Matt's arm extensively to try getting the Irish Whip again, but Matt keeps hold of the top rope, fighting back…

…

…

…and Phelps is forced to letting go and coming at Matthew with punches to the head and face in the corner, the repeated and relentless strikes sending Matt down a knee. Phelps gives Matt a good five, ten, twelve straight shots…

"Matt standing fast, but Michael Phelps…quite LITERALLY takes the ordeal into his own hands!" Al says.

"A demigod always has a point of contingency in the cotton," Cris states. "That was his right there. Can't get a tug of the arm? …A punch to the face or twenty will do JUST FINE."

…

…

…before twisting Matt's arm…and pulling him in for a Short-Arm Clothesline out of the corner…

"And now going to attack in a different way—STILL with a hold of that arm in the process…!" Al calls.

"Maybe get that tug under his belt ANYWAY…" murmurs Cris.

…

…

…

…

…but Matt FLIPS THROUGH it, lands onto his feet with Phelps in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…backs into the corner, steps to the middle turnbuckle, and LEAPS…

…

…scoring with a Tornado DDT!

"Clothesline—whoooooa, Matt flipped through! Matt flipped through…!" Al gasps.

"…And that's not ALL he's gonna do to counter—DDT! TORNADO DDT out of the corner!" Jeremy calls.

"NOOOO!" Cris holds his head.

"Even in COUNTERING, Matt acted fast! Now, can he act just as fast to get to one of his partners for a respite?" queries Jonathan.

Both Matt and Michael are down in the ring, Phelps's head ringing and Matt's arm possessing a major twinge at this point. Jackie paces on the apron, seeing Matt landing an offensive maneuver onto the male Olympic Entourage member…and knowing that now is an apropos time for him to tag. Jackie holds her arm out to tag herself in…

…

…and Matt, seeing it, makes his way to the Cybersquad corner…

…

…

…

…crawls on all fours…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Kerri Walsh-Jennings suddenly pulls Jackie off of the apron by her leg, CATCHES her from the apron onto her shoulder…

"Now what's going happen when Matt tags out to—UH-OH! WE MAY NOT GET TO FIND OUT!" Al shouts.

"KERRI WAS OVER THERE!" Jeremy gasps.

…

…

…

…and drives her to the ground with an Oklahoma Slam!

"KERRI WALSH WITH AN OKLAHOMA SLAM!" Al exclaims. "AND THAT'S A MOVE THAT COULD RE-BREAK JACKIE'S RIBS EVEN IF THEY _ARE_ BETTER AS WE SPEAK!"

"Well, Matt's not getting a tag to ANYONE anytime soon!" Cris shouts. "That was Jackie, and I think Inez is still trying to find her diaphragm on the floor too…!"

Matt, seeing his African-American friend dropped to the floor, grimaces upon sight, his groping hand left empty for a tag that was no longer forthcoming…

…

…

…

"Matt's thinking to himself, 'Now what?'—LOOK OUT, LOOK OUT!" Jonathan presages.

…

…and Phelps suddenly rams into Quinlan with a Leaping Body Guillotine that SMASHES Matt's face into the middle turnbuckle it was leaning by!

"OHHHHH, THAT'S A BAD CASE OF BUCKLE BURN WAITING TO HAPPEN!" Jeremy calls.

"'Buckle burn'? That's a THING?" Al blinks twice.

"…Unfortunately…" Jeremy replies, his head down.

Phelps pulls Matt out of his Cybersquad corner, and with a smarmy grin he regains control of the arm…

…

…

…

…

…

…to level Matt with a Cutthroat Neckbreaker! And seconds later, Phelps has the pin!

"And the Cutthroat Neckbreaker's ALSO a thing!" Jonathan quips.

"With which arm by the neck? …YEP, you guessed it!" Cris plays up the maneuver's practicality.

Referee Scott van Buren is there: 1…

"Come on, baby—Rumble-bound!"

2…

"Rumble-bound!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85875 Matt gets his good shoulder up to keep the match and the Cybersquad Regal Rumble hopes alive!

"Rumbl—NOT Rumble-bound? …Are you kidding me? Matt got the shoulder up?! …Tch…these kids…" Cris shakes his head.

"'These kids' want in the Regal Rumbles as much as Phelps and company do, want in _CCW Zenith _as much as Phelps and company do…but I would be remiss not to say that the conditions of both Cyber Girls right now are NOT conducive to that goal," Jonathan speaks.

Phelps pulls Matt halfway up, looking surly over the near-fall…but putting it behind him as he takes the PBS Kid into a Half Nelson…maintaining that grip while raining Back Clubs upon Matt's back. With five STIFF Back Clubs, Phelps keeps Matt grounded…

…

…and rolls his Half Nelson into a grip with Bodyscissors to augment it. Phelps works away at constricting the ribcage and torso of the Cyber Boy, Half Nelson included. Phelps punches at the ribs as well from his back, making Matt's predicament even greater…the latter's attempts to struggle free no let to the Olympian.

"Grounded Half Nelson with a Bodyscissors, and now Phelps is graduating out of purely arm targeting because the Bodyscissors accompanying this is gonna constrict on the ribcage, press on the lungs, slow down breathing capacities, make him breathe harder, made him tired FASTER…and that means less speed and less running. So even if Matt SOMEHOW fights out of this, it's not going to be without a substantial weight and affect placed upon him," Jonathan says.

Matt tries to use his free arm to club at Phelps's calves to break the Bodyscissors…or chop at the wrist to somehow get rid of the Nelson…

…

…

…

…

…but all Phelps does is roll over onto his stomach…stand over Matt, and perform a Hip Drop onto Matt's back. Matt drops…and Michael puts his hands on his own hips and nods, proud of himself amidst the crowd's rhythmic exclamations of "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Phelps gives a derisive "thumbs-up" to the audience before paintbrushing the back of Matt's head and hair. Then Phelps places Matt's own ailing arm down on the canvas alongside him…

…

…

…

…and comes down onto it with a pair of Handstand Knee Drops. Phelps points at Inez—who was returning to the apron from behind Free Fall Dropped onto the floor earlier—with a smirk, mockingly saying, "That's right; I can do handstands too, four-eyes!" Inez frowns at that comment from the corner as Michael gets up…and Matt tries to do so…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as Matt is on all fours, Phelps NAILS him with a sharp kick to his hurt arm!

"OOOOOH! Also, hard to tag out when you're missing an arm, too," Cris mentions.

"Yeah, just one MORE facet behind Phelps's offense…" Al says.

Matt hollers out in pain, clutching his arm protectively as it has taken a WORLD of damage…and Phelps, seeing Matt's reaction, is only made lordlier through his deeds. The Baltimore Bullet takes a few steps backwards…

…

…

…though they are NOT to give Matt breathing room…so much as they are to give himself KILLING room.

"This may go without saying…but Matt is in TROUBLE right now—even MORE SO when you look into the eyes of Phelps…!" Jeremy states.

"The Olympic Hero, the slayer of Hercules, the GPW ALL-STAR…ready to punch his ticket to the _Ozone _Rumble, taking the ladies to the _XX _equivalent," Cris says. "One move… ONE MOVE…"

Phelps crouches…and motions for Matt to reach his feet, placing one hand over his heart as he measures…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Matt DOES rise…

"And I think the crowd senses what that one move he wants is…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Phelps's Olympic Slam…

…

…

…

…is countered into a Sunset Flip!

"Olympic Slam com—MATT sensed it as well!" Jonathan shouts. "The unnumbered sense kicking in right at the last!"

Matt tries to bring Phelps down…

"Phelps not letting Matt pin him though…! Phelps not letting Matt pin him though!" Cris calls.

…but the aware Phelps drops to his knees to turn the condition into a pinfall onto the Cyber Boy…

…

…only for Matt to bridge his way out from underneath Phelps, leaving the Olympian kneeling…

…

…

…for Matt to jump up and CLOCK Michael Phelps with a Corkscrew Enzuigiri to the back of the brain!

"Matt not letting Michael pin him either—OHHHH CHOBANI, DANNON AND YOPLAIT!" Jeremy exclaims. "THAT ENZUIGIRI HAD VIBRATIONS COMING OFF OF IT! AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE JUST GAVE PHELPS THE ELVIS TREATMENT – HE'S ALL SHOOK UP!"

"Hardy-har-har—GET UP, MICHAEL!" Cris orders. "You can't let him get away with a wisecrack like that without getting back up to make him feel stupid!"

"…I'm afraid Phelps has bigger issues than affirming a color commentator's intelligence or lack thereof; getting up WOULD behoove him, but on MUCH different levels," Jonathan says, "not the least of which being his opponent having the opportunity to tag out, one that was ripped away from him minutes earlier!"

Phelps falls limp…his body directly between the Cybersquad corner and Matt Quinlan…who uses one arm to push up, look up, and see Inez Ramon clamoring for Matt to get there and tag out. In the opposite corner, both Kerri and Misty as well are reaching out for Phelps to tag out, Misty with an urgent look on her face, stamping on the apron underneath her.

"The positioning of Phelps's body benefits him and the Entourage, as it's one more obstacle to maneuver around or through to get to the much-needed reprieve," identifies Al.

"Although from the looks of things, PHELPS may need a reprieve of his own, as one Misty May seems to recognize!" calls Jeremy.

…

…

Both men get up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Matt runs ahead—into Phelps's arms…

"Matt making a dash for it—BAD IDEA!" Jeremy shouts. "BAD IDEA!"

…

…

…

…

…where he is…NOT Sidewalk Slammed…

"OKAY idea…!" Jeremy blinks.

…

…

…because Matt flips through, latches onto Phelps with an Inverted Facelock and hits an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker IN FLUIDITY…

"…DECENT idea…" Jeremy blinks again.

…

…

…and holds on, following that up…

…

…

…

…with a Hesitation Inverted Suplex!

"EXCELLENT IDEA!" Jeremy turns the full corner.

"FROM ALMOST GETTING PLANTED TO A SEQUENTIAL REVERSAL THAT JUST FIXED THE AFOREMENTIONED BODY PLACEMENT PROBLEM HE HAD IN FRONT OF HIM BEFORE!" Jonathan brings up.

Matt holds onto his arm with gritted teeth, the face of determination…as his fellow PBS partner cheers him towards the sounds of her voice…

…

…

…

…and with just one arm, Matt scratches on the mat and drags his way to the corner in question…

"Inez is waiting… Inez is hoping… Inez is ready…" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…while Phelps does the same in the opposite direction—with BOTH arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Phelps reaches Misty May-Treanor and tags her in—just as Matt tags out to Inez!

"AND INEZ IS LEGAL!" Jeremy hollers.

"OH GOD!" Cris gasps.

"SO IS MISTY MAY-TREANOR; PHELPS GOT TO HER AT THE SAME TIME! HERE WE GO!" shouts Al.

Misty speeds into the ring before Inez can even enter herself…but the Turtle charges into an Outside-In Shoulder Block. Then Inez Slingshots her way into the ring…

…

…

…grabbing Misty en route for a Crucifix Pin! Inez brings Misty to the canvas, and has her shoulders down: 1…

…

…

…Misty rolls backward to get her shoulders up…

…

…but Inez log rolls as Misty rolls, putting her in position to nail a wicked grounded kick to the skull!

"Crucifix Pin combo, no dice, but LOG ROLL KICK STRIKES!" Al calls.

"That's one of those moves you use as a diversion, that Crucifix!" Jeremy speaks from experience. "Make 'em think you're going for ONE objective, then the old switcheroo comes and they walk right into it!"

Inez gets to her feet, Misty out of it on her knees, and Ramon hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…to deliver a Busaiku Knee Kick smack-dab to her face! Inez, a house of _fuego_, pulls Misty up off of the canvas after the high-impact strike…

…

…

…

…

…and she drops Misty onto the top rope with a Front Suplex! Misty is left hanging on the rope momentarily…

…

…

…

…until Inez Shuffle Side Kicks her in the face and sends the volleyball player off to the floor! The crowd begins to chant "CYBERSQUAD! CYBERSQUAD! CYBERSQUAD!"

"OHHH, NOTHING FOOLING ABOUT _THAT_ KICK FROM THE NINE-YEAR-OLD!" exclaims Jeremy. "THAT'S JUST A PURE 'GET OUT OF THE RING' KIND OF KICK!"

"And it did its job and it ALSO rallied this crowd!" Al states.

Inez peeks past the ropes, sees Misty May-Treanor stirring…

…

…

…

…

…hits the ropes…

"Al, you want to save it for the main show or do it now?!" Jeremy asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and PLOWS THROUGH Misty with a Suicide Dive into the barricade!

"…Know what? I'll use it now – SOARING…AAAAAAAAAND SCOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Al Michaels exclaims.

"YES! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Jeremy cheers.

"Thanks, it's a gift," Al chuckles.

The "CYBERSQUAD!" chants resume, Inez back up quickly to shove May-Treanor back into the ring…

"High-velocity Suicide Dive by Inez sends Misty's spine into the barricade, and the rapidity is STILL on the up as Ramon puts May-Treanor right back inside," calls Jonathan.

…

…

…

…

…but as Inez tries to return to the squared circle, Kerri sneaks in behind her with a Waist Lock! Kerri tries to lift Inez off of the ground…

"Inez following suit—or at least she WANTED TO…?!" Al shouts.

"ONCE MORE it's a non-legal member of the Olympic Entourage showing up to undercut the momentum!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…but as she has Ramon's feet momentarily above the floor, the Hispanic Back Elbows Kerri in the mush…

"She's enforcing laws! Inez was well over the speed limit of this match, and Kerri's pulling her ove—oh no…" Cris gulps.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then grabs her, runs up the ring apron, stepping off and DELIVERS Sliced Bread #2 onto the arena floor!

"Oh no—OH MAN, RIGHT ON HER HEAD! KERRIIIII!" Cris worries.

"SLICED BREAD #2, USING THE APRON FOR HER STEP-UP!" Jonathan calls. "AND THAT'LL KEEP KERRI FROM SIPHONING AWAY ANY MOMENTUM INEZ IS GARNERING FOR THE CYBERSQUAD!"

Inez gets into the ring uninterrupted this time, Kerri clutching the back of her head in pain behind her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Inez runs into a Running Kneelift from Misty May-Treanor as she is bent over going through the ropes! Misty goes for a German Suplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Inez flips over behind and lands onto her feet, backing into a neutral corner; Misty turns around, sees Ramon recovering…

…

…

…

…

…and storms the corner—only to run into a Pendulum Kick to the top of the nose by Inez! That sends Misty backward, and allows Inez to get to the ring apron in one swoop…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Inez Slingshots at Misty—who catches her in a Fireman's Carry!

"Back and forth these two ladies go—MAYBE NOT FOR LONG MAYBE NOT FOR LONG!" Al gasps. "CATCH FROM MAY-TREANOR!"

"DID INEZ GET TOO AUDACIOUS?! THE SLINGSHOT WAS CAUGHT!" Jonathan calls.

"YES SHE IS, YES IT WAS!" Cris replies.

Misty walks Inez to the middle of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Inez squirms…and elbows the side of Misty's head to fight her way out of the Topspin try. Inez returns to her feet…

…

…

…then gives the Olympic athlete a Drop Toe Hold as Misty pursues her again. Inez, grounded, rolls with Misty's foot trapped between her own two feet…

…

…

…

…

…and transitions into locking in a Calf Slicer!

"No Topspin for the Turtle—RAMON Drop Toe Hold…getting lucky before, but hang on; this doesn't look like lucky! THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE LUCKY AT ALL!" THIS LOOKS LIKE A SUBMISSION! CALF SLICER SUBMISSION!" Al exclaims.

"NO WAY," Cris's eyes are bulging. "NO WAY!"

Inez pulls back on the calf of Misty May-Treanor, smacking her back and the back of her head against the canvas even a few times to apply EXTRA pressure, making Misty scream even MORE…as the volleyballer struggles, in an obvious bad situation with the submission! Misty tries to Hammerfist behind her at Inez's hands, but she can't reach!

"AND FLIGHT SEEMS FUTILE! MISTY'S IN THE PREDICAMENT UNTIL THE END! BUT HOW WILL IT END?! HOW WILL IT END?!" Jonathan inquires.

"I'M A LITTLE FRIGHTENED TO THINK ABOUT IT!" Cris admits.

"THESE FANS SURE AREN'T!" Al remarks.

"THEY WANT TO SEE MATT, JACKIE, AND INEZ IN THEIR REGAL RUMBLES TONIGHT, AND ANY LONGER WITH THIS CALF SLICER AND THEY MAY GET THAT WISH!" Jonathan exclaims.

Inez keeps on pulling, keeps on pulling, the fans in attendance sensing the possibility of the submission…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but those hopes are quite literally STOMPED into the ground when Kerri Walsh-Jennings Double Foot Stomps HARD onto Inez's face!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Jeremy screams as feet CRUSH face!

"OHHHHHHH-HO-HOOOO, WE MAY NEED TO CHECK A GIRL'S FACE FOR FOOTPRINTS!" Cris exclaims. "Now that's ONE way to break a submission!"

"And a CRINGE-INDUCING one, at that!" Al shouts. "Six Feet of Sunshine with two feet of IMPACT coming right down onto the face, right onto the head, right onto the skull!"

"GOOD LORD…!" Jonathan holds his chin.

Kerri helps Misty up off of the canvas, the latter freed forcibly from the Calf Slicer of Inez…

…

…

…and as Misty is brought back up, she can't help but Drop a FURIOUS Elbow onto Inez's stomach. Then both members of the Entourage pick Inez up from the canvas…

…

…Double Irish Whip her across into the ropes…

…

…

…and go for a Double Back Body Drop…

…but Jackie grabs Kerri from behind, pulls her back, and hits her with a Jackie Sack!

"And now it's two-on-one time for the Olympians—unless Jackie has something to contribute—and she DOES with the Jackie Sack!" Al calls. "One fewer person on the Back Body Drop!"

…

…And meanwhile Inez is still being hoisted up singularly by Misty…

…

…

…but Inez COUNTERS the lift, turns her body, and ensnares Misty into a Victory Roll!

"And that one person made a difference!" Jeremy shouts.

"VICTORY ROLL, HURTING AND ALL!" Jonathan identifies the clutch.

Inez has the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8835 Misty kicks out! Inez goes for a punch as Misty stands…

…

…but Misty blocks the fist…and throws one of her own that LANDS…

"Inez nearly getting the flash pin, but not to be!" Al calls. "Fisticuffs the name of the game now—MISTY…with the advantage…"

…

…

…

…before getting turned around by Jackie, whose punch—is ALSO blocked! Misty fires back and connects to her as well…

…

…

…

…

…only for Ramon and LeRange to double up with a Double Enzuigiri right to May-Treanor's dome!

"Punch blocked on JACKIE as well, countered—OHHHHHHHHH!" Al hollers.

"JESUS, MISTY, YOU GOTTA COVER YOUR HEAD ON THOSE! YOU'RE NOT JEREMY!" Cris shivers.

"That's because she's Future Collinsworth post-Black Mamba-approved treatment," Jeremy cracks his fists.

"JON, SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THE MATCH, PLEASE," Al asserts.

"I think the landing of the punches lulled her into a false sense of security!" Jonathan says. "But with kicks like THAT in your arsenal, who the heck WOULD be secure? Who WOULD be safe?"

Misty is visibly dazed…and that permits Inez to grab her by the head…

…Jackie to hit the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jackie to deliver a Running Front Dropkick to Misty's back, augmenting Inez's Complete Shot to Misty on the way down!

"Nothing's saving Misty from THAT double-team!" Jeremy says. "The Dropkick plus the Complete Shot! It's one of the Cyber Girls' tandem favorites!"

Jackie scurries to make sure Kerri is left at bay…

…

…

…while Inez grabs onto Misty, takes her back up…

"Jackie going to make sure that Kerri remains out of the picture…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drills her with the Cybrary Card!

"…while INEZ GETS THAT 360 LIFTING INVERTED DDT—THE CYBRARY CARD!" Jonathan calls.

"MISTY DRIVEN ON HER FACE BEFORE—NOW ONTO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!" Al shouts.

"GAAAH, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THAT!" Cris panics.

Inez hooks both the leg and head of Misty in obtaining the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8925 Misty kicks out!

"…FORGET I—NOT YET! MISTY STILL ALIVE! MISTY STILL IN THIS!" Jeremy shouts.

"And that's a good thing! That is a very, very good thing!" Cris says in relief.

"Well, for the Olympic Entourage, you can certainly say that it is—it keeps this match in progress! But the Cybersquad and the Cyber Girls have quite the noteworthy handle on this, at least at time present!" Jonathan says.

Jackie goes back to her own corner…

…

…to accept a tag from Inez, legalizing herself…and the Cyber Girls reconvene inside the ring to throw Kerri outside of it, foremost…

…

…

…and then focus on the remaining volleyballer. Jackie pulls Misty up…

…

…

…

…places her in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack…

"Jackie tagging herself into the match—and I think we're getting the reason why…!" Al spots.

"Misty, get out of thiiiiis…!" Cris pleads.

"Jackie holding up Misty May, and Inez is gonna want that full head of steam…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…and Inez runs the ropes for a running start…

"Motherboard Express coming down the mountain when she comes!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…only for Michael Phelps to grab her leg and trip her up onto her face!

"OH NO, IT WON'T!" Cris smiles.

"AWWWW COME ON!" Jeremy groans.

"PHELPS PROVING ESSENTIAL AGAIN TO THE CONTINUATION, PROGRESSION, AND REDIRECTION OF THIS MATCH, INTERRUPTING THE MOTHERBOARD EXPRESS!" Jonathan shouts.

Phelps hangs onto the foot of Inez Ramon…

…

…and YANKS her to the floor hard, causing her to PLOP stomach-first onto the ground!

…But Phelps doesn't have much time to revel in it, as Matt Quinlan TAKES FLIGHT and hits a No-Hands Over-the-Top-Rope Suicide Dive onto the swimmer!

"And for the second time, Inez goes descending HARD onto her stomach outside of the ring—AND MATT'S GONNA PUT PHELPS ONTO THE GROUND AS WELL!" Al hollers. "NO-HANDS SUICIDE DIVE OVER THE TOP SHELF!"

Back inside the ring, though, Misty is off of Jackie's shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…and she pulls LeRange into a Fireman's Carry…

"Phelps takes the hit, but the job may've been done, the opening created…!" Cris points.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to drop her with the Topspin!

"TOPSPIN! SPINNING SAMOAN DROP CONNECTS!" Cris calls.

"THE INVOLVEMENT OF PHELPS GIVES MISTY THE TIME AND CHANCE TO GO FROM DEFENSE TO OFFENSE, AND THAT COULD VERY WELL DO IT!" Jonathan shouts.

Misty covers Jackie off of the Spinning Samoan Drop, and Scott van Buren counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8975 Jackie kicks out!

"…MAT—WHAT IS UP WITH THESE CHILDREN?!" Cris yells frustrated. "WHY?! WHY?!"

"Because _Regal Rumble_; THAT'S why! Because possibility of _Zenith_; THAT'S WHY!" Jeremy responds. "No doubt it was close, NO DOUBT it was a fraction away…but the Olympic Entourage can't celebrate just yet, and you can see a vein popping out on Misty's forehead, because she is CLEARLY not a fan of that fact!"

"It's a fact nonetheless…!" Jonathan states.

Misty GROWLS at the near-fall, grabbing a handful of Jackie's hair as she stands back up…

"As this match ensues, the OTHER concern for both trios becomes how much they're going to have left in their respective tanks for the respective Regal Rumbles they're fighting to be a part of!" Al mentions.

…

…

…

…

…

…and after eleven seconds, Misty puts Jackie in a Double Underhook…

"Which is why Misty May-Treanor is going to put a bow on the package for the Entourage right now!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…gets Jackie up for the Misty Mayday, but Jackie counters the lift into a Low-Angle Dropkick to the knee, bringing Misty down to a kneeling spot…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and that allows her to place her leg and knee behind Misty's head…

"Ooh, maybe going the other way, 'cause the Misty Mayday got blocked!" Jeremy points.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—NOT get the Cyberdrive as Misty holds onto the middle rope to keep herself from going down! Jackie instead falls backward onto the back of her head!

"Jackie with position—NOOOOO! MISTY HOOKED A ROPE!" Al shouts.

"OH MAN!" Jeremy grimaces upon Jackie's hard landing.

"THE INVERTED OVERDRIVE PROHIBITED BY MISTY'S LAST-SECOND LATCH!" Jonathan calls.

Kerri, at the ropes by the apron, tags herself in on Misty…

"And now Kerri's coming in—coming in on a visibly rocked LeRange…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jackie, holding her head and wobbling on her feet…gets taken OFF of her feet thanks to a Double Leg Trip by Kerri Walsh-Jennings…and Six Feet of Sunshine looks around with a pause, Misty May-Treanor flashing a grin between pants…

"And I think she's about to lose even MORE perception of where she is right about now!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Walsh-Jennings starts spinning around with Jackie's legs, giving the African-American Cyber Girl the Olympic Swing!

"THIS AIN'T THE MERRY-GO-ROUND, YOUNGSTERS; IT'S THE OLYMPIC SWIIIIIIIING!" Cris half-sings.

"KERRI TAKING JACKIE FOR AN UNSOLICITED RIDE, AND CRIS IS CORRECT TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS FAR FROM A DAY AT SIX FLAGS!" Jonathan shouts.

Some of the fans can't help but to count the revolutions: one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…

…

…

…

…and Kerri STOPS, just as the fans were about to hit ten, and the Olympian chuckles, having REFUSED the crowd the indulgence of a tenth revolution…

"Awww, come on; the LEAST you could do is go the whole ten spins, you jerk-waffle!" Jeremy bites.

"Like Kerri would bother to entertain YOU!" Cris sneers.

…

…and she turns focus to the important things…

…

…

…Catapulting Jackie off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…setting Misty up to catch Jackie out of the air and drop her with a Spinebuster!

"She's gonna entertain Misty though—FEEDING THE TURTLE WITH A CATAPULT! CATCH AND SPINEBUSTER!" Al calls.

Misty stands tall over Jackie LeRange, placing her hand over her heart…

"BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Kerri LEAPFROGS over the standing Misty and LANDS on Jackie with a Double Foot Stomp!

"IF YOU CALL IN THE NEXT THIRTY MINUTES, YOU'LL GET AN ADDITIONAL SIX FEET OF SUNKEN CHEST ABSOLUTELY FREE!" Cris quips.

"A WICKED SERIES!" Jonathan exclaims.

"THE KIND THAT PUT THEM ATOP OUR 5BW MOUNTAIN!" Cris adds.

Kerri turns around and pins Jackie, hooking the leg off of that, and referee Scott van Buren is there to count: 1…

"OFF THE LEAPFROG DOUBLE STOMP," Al calls. "JACKIE IN PERIL!"

2…

"COUNT IT!" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9095 Jackie gets her shoulder up in time!

"COUNT IT—NOOOOOOO!" Cris holds his head. "UNFAIR! NOT RIGHT! BAD CALL!"

"WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT RESILIENCE?!" Jeremy asks. "JACKIE'S NOT SAYING UNCLE JUST YET IN THIS THING, SWEETHEART! THAT WAS A GOOD COUNT! AN EVEN COUNT… JACKIE JUST HAD A BIT MORE LEFT IN THE TANK!"

Both Olympic beach volleyball players contest the verdict on the near-fall, but van Buren stands firm in his call, much to the pleasure of the Philadelphia audience. Misty and Kerri then have a brief powwow, both eying Jackie's floored body…

…

…

…

…

…and Kerri is the one who picks Jackie back up…dealing out Back Clubs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and turns her around into an Inverted Facelock. Kerri hits a Lifting Inverted Facelock Backbreaker…

"May and Walsh may be out to take that last few ounces, the last remnants, OUT of Jackie…!" Al states.

…then gives Jackie an American Uppercut to the back of the head. That sends Jackie ahead…

"And what they are presently attempting could make headway in that direction—this is the AmEx, the American Express…!" Jonathan identifies.

…

…

…

…in the line of fire for Misty's Swinging Neckbreaker off of the ropes…

…

…which Jackie spins through and counters! Jackie instead gives Misty her OWN Uppercut to the chin!

"And THAT'S how you block it!" Al says. "That's how you remain alive!"

"Yeah, for like four more SECONDS!" Cris asserts.

Kerri rushes at Jackie after this, but the latter hits a Shuffle Side Kick to the gut to receive her. With Kerri doubled over, Jackie grabs her in a Side Headlock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…JUMPS…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Front Dropkick to Misty's chest while Jumping Bulldogging Kerri into the canvas!

"Might be a little longer than that, Cris—JACKIE NOT GONNA GO DOWN EASILY!" Al says.

"Double-team averted in favor of a two-for-the-price-of-one!" Jonathan calls.

"Like going from 50% off to buy one, get one free!" Jeremy quips.

"…What the flying thing you'll never get to do with Blake does that even MEAN?" Cris deadpans.

"It means Super Bowl XVI, buddy!" Jeremy responds.

"F**k off."

Jackie takes a moment to breathe, catching her wind as the Pre-Show matchup starts to show the toll it has taken on her thus far. LeRange pulls herself up to her feet, the fans showing their support and appreciation…

…

…

…

…

…and Jackie picks Kerri Walsh-Jennings up. She places the gold medalist onto the top rope in the corner…and climbs up after her eight seconds later. It is after those eight seconds…

…that Jackie attempts a Northern Lights Superplex to take Kerri all the way off…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kerri elbows the spine to block Jackie's attempt, keeping herself perched comfortably on the top. Seven 12-to-6 Elbows are all it take for Kerri to start fighting back with punches to the head—punches which are laced with VERY malicious intentions. Jackie, realizing this, still takes a number of them…but she does what she can to battle back, throwing punches of her own at Kerri…

…

…

…

…until one punch from Kerri knocks Jackie out of the corner altogether! Jackie drops out of the turnbuckles…onto her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jackie convalesces on the mat and scores big with a FULL-CONTACT Palm Strike right to the jaw and lips!

"Jackie's Superplex variation thwarted—FOR THE MOMENT, BUT MY GOD!" Al exclaims. "JUMPING PALM STRIKE ALMOST DISLOCATES THE JAW OF WALSH-JENNINGS!"

Jackie climbs back up to the top again…

"And after THAT, maybe what Jacks wanted to go for the first time may fare better in HER favor! At least, that's what she's counting on!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and goes for the Northern Lights Superplex for the second time…standing on the VERY top rope with Kerri up there at the same moment…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Misty May-Treanor rises back up and runs into Jackie with a Chop Block, causing Jackie to lose balance and plummet into a Tree of Woe!

"Jackie really wants that Northern—OH NOOOO!" Jeremy gasps.

"MISTY MAY FROM BEHIND! SHE JUST TOOK ONE OF THE LEGS FROM UNDERNEATH LERANGE, AND NOW WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A TRAPPED CYBER GIRL!" Jonathan says.

"And a trapped Cyber Girl makes for a DANGEROUS ENTOURAGE…" Cris rubs his hands together.

Jackie reaches upward in an attempt to grab a rope, grab a foot, do virtually ANYTHING to get herself out of this quandary…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but she is powerless to prevent Misty from stomping away at her hanging body like a buzzard, giving her upwards of ten…fifteen…TWENTY consecutive stomps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before Misty backs up and GUTS her with a Running Corner Spear!

"Endless supply of boots ABETTED BY THAT SHOULDER IN THE GUT!" Al calls. "ALL OF MAY-TREANOR'S 159-POUNDS FIRING LIKE A MISSILE INTO JACKIE'S SOLAR PLEXUS!"

Misty pushes Jackie up from the Tree…such that she is sitting atop the corner now, in front of Kerri's reach…

…

…

…and as Kerri gets a hold of Jackie now, Misty makes her own ascent up the corner…using the ropes at the side as an ascension aid. Kerri holds Jackie by the head…and an arm…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and lifts Jackie up for an Elevated Suplex…

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, wait a minute…" Jeremy leans in.

…

…

…while Misty grabs onto Jackie's legs…

…both Olympians up in the corner…Kerri adjusting…

"…OH NO…" Jeremy's eyes widen as he sees the setup.

"OHHHHH YES! DOESN'T THIS LOOK—OH, HEY, HEY, AL! YOU TALKED ABOUT JACKIE NOT GOING DOWN EASILY? SURE! LET'S GO WITH THAT! BUT THE FACT REMAINS, SHE'S GOING DOWN!" Cris proclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and the Olympic Entourage give Jackie LeRange a SUPER Gold Rush, both jumping out of the corner and PLANTING her to the canvas below!**

"THIS ISN'T A GOLD RUSH; THIS IS THE FREAKING **PODIUM—GOLD RUSH FROM THE TOP! SUPERSIZED, SUPER IMPACT, SUPER FINALE! THE GOLD RUSH! A GOLDEN RAINSHOWER FROM THE HEAVENS!**" Jonathan hollers.

"**OR HELL IF YOU'RE A CYBERSQUAD GIRL!**" Cris adds. "**GENTLEMEN, YOU CAN CALL IT A NIGHT! CALL IT A PRE-SHOW!**"

"**AND JACKIE DIDN'T LAND WELL, NOT LIKE SHE EVEN COULD!**" Al exclaims.

The Philly fans all GASP in awe of the double-team super maneuver, watching it land FLUSH in the center of the ring…some of said fans unable to hold back their impressed state…

…

…

…

…

…as after nine seconds of realignment and bearing gathering, Kerri crawls her way onto Jackie, hooking the leg for the pin!

"Kerri to do the honors…! ACADEMIC, surely!" Al calls.

"GOT THAT RIGHT!" Cris agrees.

…

…

…

But the referee doesn't count the fall…

"CHECK…AND…?!" Cris blinks twice. "…CHECK…AND…?! …CHECK…?! CHECK…?! …WHAT THE HELL'S UP? WHY IS SCOTT VAN BUREN NOT COUNTING?!"

"I'm not sure…" Jeremy answers sincerely.

"Is he sentimental to PBS?! Let it go, man—they were gonna lose anyway!" Cris argues.

Misty glares at the official from a knee, getting in his face and shouting, "What are you doing?! That's a cover, is it not?!" Kerri, looking up at Scott van Buren, voices the same sentiment…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and that's when the zebra of the match informs the Olympic girls…that Jackie WASN'T THE LEGAL CYBERSQUAD MEMBER…

"HANG ON A MICROSECOND—did Scott just say…?" Jonathan double-checks his own hearing.

…

…

…

…

…and upon hearing this, a confused and surprised (and also miffed—don't forget that) Olympic Entourage beach team turns about…

…

…

…and Misty and Kerri receive a Diving Double Front Dropkick from a flying and LEGAL Inez Ramon, who had blind-tagged in just as May and Walsh had left the corner with Jackie at their mercy!

"I HEARD HIM TOO, JON! He said Jackie's not legal—AND THAT'S 'CAUSE INEZ IS!" Jeremy points.

"HOW THE F**K DO YOU FIGURE THAT BALONEY?!" Cris snarls.

"INEZ SNUCK IN A TAG! AN UNSEEN TAG FROM UNDERNEATH THE OLYMPIC ENTOURAGE!" Jonathan shouts. "AN ABSOLUTELY, DARE I SAY, CLUTCH PLAY ON THE PART OF THE CYBERSQUAD'S BRIGHTEST MIND!"

"That's WHY she's the brightest mind, because of moves like THAT!" Jeremy asserts.

Inez, back on her feet, Clotheslines Misty clear out of the ring…

…

…

…

…while she hits the ropes and ELBOWS Kerri across the side of the face…

…

…

…then hits the opposite ropes seamlessly and ELBOWS Kerri across the other side of her face…

…

…

…then she rebounds back off of the first set and ELBOWS Kerri again…

…

…then she rebounds off the second set and ELBOWS Kerri again…

…

…

…

…and the crowd hollers, "HEY! …HEY! …HEY! …HEY! …HEY! …HEY!" as Inez goes BACK AND FORTH, knocking Kerri with an elbow on each trip and return!

"AND SHE'S NOT JUST BRIGHT; SHE'S ALSO SPRY!" Jeremy shouts. "AND SHE'S LIGHTING UP THE 6-FOOT OLYMPIAN!"

"ELBOWS UPON ELBOWS, ONE SIDE TO THE NEXT! KERRI'S HEAD MAY COME OFF OF HER SHOULDERS WITH THESE!" Al shouts.

Inez gives Kerri a grand total of ELEVEN Elbow Smashes, six from the left and five from the right…

…

…

…

…and then Inez changes direction, hitting the adjacent ropes this time…

…

…

…to score with a One-Handed Bulldog to Kerri! Inez Ramon is FIRED UP, and the whole world can sense it…

"HOW?! I…I'M STILL TRYING TO WRAP MY HEAD AROUND THIS!" Cris flails. "YOU'RE TELLING ME INEZ TAGGED IN?!"

"SHE SURE DID, AND SHE CHANGED THE COMPLEXION OF THINGS THROUGH THAT TAG!" Jonathan answers.

…

…and she wastes little to no time on her next move, picking Walsh-Jennings up for a Suplex…connecting…

…

…

…rolling with Kerri still in her clutches…

…

…and Suplexing her a SECOND time…

"And she's gonna KEEP changing them with Suplexes, and this looks to me like a call to her heritage…!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…and then rolling to her feet with Kerri STILL clutched and hitting a THIRD Suplex!

"THREE AMIGAS CONNECT!" Al calls. "SHE'S NOT THE ONLY PBS GIRL WHO KNOWS HOW TO—ho-hold it…"

Inez, even after the Three Amigas, MAINTAINS her hold of Kerri Walsh-Jennings…

…

…

…

…

…

…getting up with her in Suplex position…

"…Well, speaking OF holding it!" Jeremy notes.

"NO!" Cris yells. "KERRI, DO SOMETHIIIIIING!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and lifting her up for the Encryptor Chip…

"ENCRYPTOR CHIP ON THE WAY—TIME TO CURE MOTHERBOARD!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…dropping Kerri out of the Front Suplex into a Double Knee Facebreaker!

…But Kerri HOLDS ONTO Inez's knees and muscles her up off of the canvas!

"SUPLEX DROPPED INTO THE—…NO, NO, FACEBREAKER WAS BLOCKED! I REPEAT, FACEBREAKER WAS BLOCKED!" Al exclaims.

"KERRI DID SOMETHING!" Cris squeals. "HA! SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME?!"

Kerri turns her hold of Inez into an Elevated Prawn Hold…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Inez reverses into a Hurricanrana!

…However, Kerri HOLDS ONTO INEZ through the Rana and STILL maintains the Prawn!

"YEAH, THEY GET COUNTERED ANYWA—wha–WHAAAAAAAAA?!" Jeremy is stunned now.

"YEAH, YOU WERE SAYING, NUMB-NUTS?!" Cris revels.

"HURRICANRANA ABSORBED, AND ROLLED THROUGH!" Jonathan calls.

"Now Kerri may be en route to doing SOMETHING ELSE…!" Al calls.

Kerri pulls Inez up again (while Michael Phelps HURLS Matt Quinlan into the steel steps on the outside bad shoulder-first)…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Inez manages to Sunset Flip her way out of that Powerbomb position! Inez has Kerri's shoulders down…

…

…for a moment…

…

…

…

…but Kerri backward rolls through and hits a MERCILESS Sliding American Uppercut to Inez's jaw, nearly KO'ing her on the spot!

"SUNSET FLIP as Inez avoids that too—BUT SHE CAN'T AVOID THAT UPPERCUT!" Al shouts.

"BUY AMERICAN!" Cris exclaims.

"AH GEEZ, KERRI ALMOST LOST HER JAW MINUTES AGO—I THINK SHE WANTED TO TAKE ONE BACK!" Jeremy winces sharply.

Kerri grabs the husk known as Inez Ramon's body…

…

…

…

…

…

…places her in a Fireman's Carry…

"Time to say night-night, Nezzie!" Cris shouts.

"Walsh looking for the Kerri Bomb!" Al calls.

"That Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker Slam…!" Jonathan elaborates.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Kerri Bomb—DOES NOT connect as Inez breaks out of it and lands onto her feet! Inez runs to the ropes…

…

…

…

…Springboards, and LANDS a Gamengiri to Walsh-Jennings!

"But Inez to her feet AGAIN—SAVING FACE, AND DAMN NEAR TAKING OFF KERRI'S FACE WITH A GAMENGIRI!" Jonathan shouts.

"GAAAAAH! I SAID IT WAS TIME TO SAY NIGHT-NIGHT, NOT THAT!" Cris complains.

Inez then snatches the turned around volleyball star, applying the Rear Chancery…

"TOO BAD—ROLLING INVERTED DDT TIME!" Jeremy shouts.

"CYBRARY CARD NUMBER TWO…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Kerri POWERS up, the Cybrary Card try interrupted by Kerri heaving Inez up over her shoulder…

"…ON THE WAY—DENIED BY WALSH!" Al corrects.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting her with Snake Eyes in the corner…

"Kerri's size and strength getting her out of that—NOW SNAKE EYES!" Jonathan shouts.

"THAT'LL RATTLE YA!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…off of which Inez bounces backward into an Ace-Plex!

"And Ramon left easy pickings for an ACE-PLEX!" Al shouts.

"HALF NELSON, HALF CHICKENWING, ALL THROW AND ALL PAINFUL!" Jonathan states.

"BUT MIGHT IT BE ALL VICTORY?!" Jeremy yells.

Kerri turns Inez over, shooting the half and covering her: 1…

2…

"The answer…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Inez somehow kicks out!

"…is YE—NO! NOOOOO!" Cris exclaims, not giving the answer he thought he would have to give. "ACE-PLEX DIDN'T DO IT! ACE-PLEX WASN'T ENOUGH! HOOOOW?!"

"CYBERSQUAD IS ON ITS A-GAME TONIGHT, BECAUSE THEY WANT THOSE RUMBLE SLOTS! THEY WANT TO START OFF _CCW REGAL RUMBLE _WITH A SIGN OF POSITIVITY FOR PBS KIDS, AND YOU KNOW THEY'VE GOTTA BE WATCHING THIS WITH INTENT AND WITH A DESIRE TO WATCH THEM WIN TOO!" Jeremy shouts.

"THE OLYMPIC ENTOURAGE BELONG IN THOSE RUMBLES, DAMN IT!" Cris asserts. "AND THE FACT THAT THOSE CYBER BRATS ARE—…UGGGGGH!" Cris can't even finish his sentence.

The crowd is LIT UP by the near-fall, their cheers in the Cybersquad's favor paying dividends in their minds…but certainly not doing well in the favor of one Kerri Walsh-Jennings, who expresses HER frustration by jabbing a finger in the referee's face, arguing that a three-count SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLLED…

"Kerri Walsh visibly on CRIS COLLINSWORTH'S side of the fence," Al observes.

"NO SH*T!" Cris curses. "I DON'T BLAME HER FOR DISPUTING THIS! I'D THROW MY RED CHALLENGE FLAG AT IT TOO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as this is going on…Michael Phelps slips into the ring…Inez getting up…

"Argument or not, we STILL have a match to call… Phelps is in the ring now—what is he thinking?" Jonathan questions.

…

…

…

…

…

…Phelps chortles roguishly…

"…I DON'T LIKE what he's thinking if he's thinking what I think he's thinking!" Jeremy says.

"Phelps not the legal participant, but he's eying Inez, who doesn't know Phelps is behind her!" Al says.

"Whatever you gotta do at this point—WHATEVER YOU MUST DO…" Cris contends.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_GRABS Inez…_

"Because Kerri's talking with the official—WATCH OUT, NOOOOO!" Jeremy exclaims.

"WHATEVER YOU MUST DO!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Olympic Slams her—right into Matt Quinlan's arms!

"OH! …OH!" Jeremy blinks twice.

"WHAT THE HELL NOW?!" Cris bitterly yells.

"MATT GOT IN THERE AND CAUGHT INEZ ON HER WAY DOWN!" Al yells. "FORTUITOUS TIMING!"

Phelps gets up from the mat…as Matt is holding Inez bridal style…

"NOT SO FORTUITOUS FOR MICHAEL!" Cris cries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and when the Olympic swimmer turns around, Matt throws Inez AT Phelps…the young girl able to grab an Elevated Front Facelock. Then Matt BLASTS Phelps with an Enzuigiri…

"Matt not gonna let Phelps get AWAY WITH ATTEMPTING THAT OLYMPIC SLAM ON INEZ…"

…

…which in turn causes Phelps to fall forward, Inez DDTing him on the way down!

"…AND INSTEAD, IT'S INEZ PLANTING PHELPS! WITH A SUCCOR FROM MATT, ENZUIGIRI INTO THE DDT!" Al calls.

Matt Full Mounts Michael Phelps, the nerve of him to touch Inez HEATING HIM UP visibly—though he may or may not have realized just HOW heated he was getting in the moment…

"And if THAT didn't make Phelps repent his aims, Matt Quinlan cleaning Phelps's clock with his fists might do so!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…and meanwhile, Kerri grabs Inez by the head…

"For those of you keeping score, however, it IS Kerri Walsh-Jennings and Inez Ramon who are legal…" Jonathan brings up.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and—Inez suddenly ends around Kerri's feet and HEADSTAND SCHOOLGIRLS her!**

"Kerri sure didn't forget about tha—WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAOH SHOOT!" Cris gasps.

"ROLL-UP! ROLL-UP—INEZ ROLL-UP!" Al exclaims.

Referee Scott van Buren is there for the pin: 1…

"AND THE SAME KIND ROLL-UP USED TO BEAT THE ENTOURAGE IN THE TAG PREMIER LEAGUE!" Jonathan points out.

2…

"INCLUDING HANDSTAND!" Jeremy adds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.979 Kerri just BARELY gets her shoulders up, Inez coming SO CLOSE to victory for her team!**

"OHHHHHH, BUT NOT INCLUDING THREE-COUNT!" Al shouts. "THE SOLE DIFFERENCE!"

"KYUFTABOZBASH, A FRACTION SHY…!" Jeremy says.

"AGGGGGGHHH…" Cris groans in half-relief, leaning back into his chair. "My heart just JUMPED into my sinuses. TOO. FREAKING. CLOSE."

Inez is frustrated with the near-fall…

…but she keeps working, hooking Kerri Walsh-Jennings's arms…

"Inez ALMOST pulled it out, ALMOST duplicated the pinfall of _XX 24_, but not to be!" Jonathan says.

"But Ramon keeps working…!" Jeremy points.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and going for a Butterfly Backbreaker, but Kerri twists her arm, pulls her in…

"Wanted something Double Underhook—not getting it…" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…and grabs her in a Belly-to-Belly Suplex Lift…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**THROWING her over the top rope into a CATCH by Misty May-Treanor, who Belly-to-Back Suplexes Inez onto the cold, hard floor!**

"Kerri with an answer, thr—**OH MY GOD, JESUS!**" Jeremy screams and cringes. "**INEZ JUST GOT EJECTED, AND THEN INEZ JUST GOT SPIKED ONTO THE FREAKING FLOOR!**"

"**THE BELLY-TO-BACK FROM MISTY CAPS OFF THE COMBINATION CALLED MATCH POINT, AND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THAT'S A MATCH POINT WITH MORE THAN A LITTLE OF THE COLLOQUIAL STANK ON IT!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**PICTURESQUE IN EXECUTION, THOUGH NOT SO PRETTY FROM A LITTLE CYBER GIRL'S POINT OF VIEW!**" Cris proclaims.

Matt turns his head and sees what just happened to Inez, SHOUTING her name in worry over her condition off of the NASTY impact she just took off of Match Point…

…

…

…and that causes a momentary lapse that allows Michael Phelps to rake Matt's eyes from underneath, causing Matt to roll off of him and out of the ring. Meanwhile, Misty pushes Inez back INTO the ring…right at the feet of a now-standing Kerri Walsh.

"Matt had a look of concern on his face, UNDERSTANDABLE—though Phelps shows how concerned for Inez HE is, as he rakes Matt's eyes!" Al says.

"The only reason Phelps would have to be 'concerned' for Inez Ramon is concerned that, by some miracle, she's still CONSCIOUS," Cris states. "But from the looks of her carcass…I wouldn't be worried. And Misty and Kerri sure aren't."

Kerri crouches and pokes Inez's body with her pinky…then pokes her again…and then pulls Misty aside to ask her, "Is she dead?"

Misty shrugs and snickers, haughty attitude just OOZING off of the Olympic gold medalist duo…and as the fans go from grimacing at Inez's state…to BOOING profusely, chanting, "YOU STILL SUCK! YOU STILL SUCK! YOU STILL SUCK!"…

…

…Kerri and Misty proceed to play roshambo…to decide who is going to finish the match off. The two women draw…

…

…

…

…

…and Kerri picks rock…while Misty selects paper…and that means it's Misty's turn to tag in.

"Well, it wouldn't be the Olympic Entourage without that holier-than-thou demeanor all the way down the home stretch…" Jonathan sighs.

"Yeah, Cris, you sure were right about Misty and Kerri not seeming worried," Al comments.

"Why SHOULD they be? Did you see the way Inez's head and body just SMACKED onto the floor out there? Falling ALL THE WAY out of the ring at that velocity, with gravity being your WORST ENEMY next to the two athletes playing pitch-and-catch? Right now, it just became a matter of CHARITY as far as who delivers the finishing blow."

"And for that 'privilege', Kerri's deferred to Misty…" Jeremy speaks in disgust.

Misty takes her time to enter the ring…and she sees Inez…somewhat stirring on the mat. The Olympic Turtle of the team just chuckles at these attempts, knowing that things are about to end soon.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Misty measures…stalks…waits…

"I'll give them credit," Cris speaks. "I'll give those children credit. I'll give them credit for the effort, I'll give them credit for the entertainment, I'll give them credit for the comedy, but THIS…THIS is where ALL OF THAT ENDS…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Inez stands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Misty puts Inez out of her misery—BY GETTING KICKED IN THE BACK by a grounded Jackie in the middle of the Olympic Slam!

"Like putting down Old Yeller, or perhaps YOUNG Yeller might be more apropos—HEY WHAT?! WHAT?! JACKIE'S STILL ALIVE?!" Cris exclaims. "I THOUGHT THE GOLD RUSH ENDED HER DAMN DAY!"

Misty's focus is broken by the surprise kick! Inez ends up landing on her feet thanks to her partner's intervention…

"NO DOUBT IT WOUNDED HER, BUT SHE HAD JUST ENOUGH FROM THE ONE-T MAT TO SAVE HER FRIEND'S BACON!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Inez, acting fast, grabs Misty and hits her with a Bridging Tiger Suplex!

"Inez out of the Olympic Slam—TIGER SUPLEX!" Al calls. "THANKS TO JACKIE'S KICK!"

"OH, NO WAY…" Cris speaks.

Inez holds onto the bridge, and referee Scott van Buren counts 1…

"NO WAY!" Cris repeats.

2…

"WITH THE LAST SLIVERS OF LIFE!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 a WIDE-EYED Misty kicks out JUST in the nick of time!

"AND MY GOODNESS, THE CYBERSQUAD ALMOST MAKE IT TO THE REGAL RUMBLES!" Jonathan hollers. "ALMOST! ALMOST! ALMOST!"

"LOOK AT MISTY MAY'S FACE! EVEN SHE'S FLABBERGASTED! SHE THOUGHT INEZ WAS 90% DEAD! AND MAYBE SHE WAS, BUT THAT 10% IS PESKY AS HELL!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Ohhhh, I've got words for it FAR more fitting and descriptive than 'pesky'!" Cris crosses his arms.

Misty sits on the canvas STUNNED by the life shown by Inez, the crowd ALSO stunned but CHEERING for that gasp…

…and Michael Phelps is on the apron in his OWN form of disbelief, almost seeing _XX 24 _all over again…

…

…

…

…

…but as Inez and Jackie rise, each of them favoring their aches…

…Misty starts getting up…ANGERED…VEXED…

"Was that a last breath from Inez? Was that a final gasp out of Jackie?" Al poses two queries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the American all-star DOUBLE CLOTHESLINES Inez and Jackie stiffly to the mat!

"Well if anything's still lingering, THAT'LL sure knock it clear out of them!" Cris asserts.

Misty, with a vicious SNARL, pulls Jackie LeRange up post-Clothesline…

"Misty May-Treanor MIFFED, almost APPALLED by that near-fall achieved by Inez," Al notices, "and she's got the other Cyber Girl Jackie in her clutches…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and DROPS her with the Misty Mayday!

"MISTY MAYDAY!" Al calls it. "THE DOUBLE UNDERHOOK SUPLEX SLAM, SHADES OF CHRIS NOWINSKI…Misty LEVELING Jackie with it…"

Misty nonchalantly tosses Jackie out of the ring, not caring how she lands…

…before moving onto Inez and proceeding to stomp the living, breathing daylights out of her, making sure that the Cyber Girl has ZERO life left this time!

"And that may be all she wrote out of Jackie right now—now Misty's going after Inez!" Al says. "Gonna try to STOMP what's left of the fight out of her!"

"No more surprises! No more revivals! No more sneaky pins or unforeseen saves—the Cybersquad are officially OUT OF LIFELINES," Cris states. "SO SAYS THE TURTLE OF THE OLYMPIC ENTOURAGE RIGHT NOW."

After a generous SPATTERING of stomps—THIRTY STRAIGHT of them—Misty ceases…takes a breath…

…

…

…and yells, "COME ON!" as Inez starts battling up again.

"Inez is gonna try to get up, try to stand all the way to the BITTEREST END…" Jonathan states.

Misty mutters over and over again, "You're FINISHED. You're FINISHED. You're FINISHED…"

"…And that end comes RIGHT NOW," Cris affirms. "ABOUT TIME."

…

…

…

…

…until Inez FINALLY reaches her vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Misty grabs her for the Olympic Slam…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…only for Inez to JUMP AND REVERSE with a Monkey Flip, sending Misty May-Treanor across the ring!

"Misty May Olympic Slam—COUNTER AGAIN! COUNTER AGAIN!" Al exclaims.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Cris stews.

Misty at this point is BOILING MAD, but she is right by her corner, where Michael Phelps makes a decision to tag himself in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…right as a desperate Inez KIPS UP to her corner and tags out to Matt!

"At this point, you people have NO RIGHT to get on PHELPS'S case for him trying earlier to—**ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!**" Cris can't believe any of what he's seeing.

"ONE MORE COUNTER, AND BACK IN IS MATT QUINLAN!" Jonathan calls. "MATT QUINLAN IS IN TO COMBAT MICHAEL PHELPS!"

"…I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A CONNIPTION, AND THIS IS THE PRE-SHOW! THIS IS UNHEALTHY!" Cris exclaims.

Matt and Phelps charge right in…and Matt gets the initial knockdown with a Clothesline! Then Matt jacks Phelps's jaw with one…two…THREE consecutive Dropkicks in succession! As Phelps rises after the third, Matt gives him a Knife Edge Chop to the chest…

…

…

…and Matt Irish Whips Phelps into the ropes—or TRIES to, but it's reversed, sending Matt away instead…

…

…

…

…

…and Phelps tries a Back Body Drop, but Matt does a 180 backward roll on and over Phelps's spine…

…

…landing behind him to nail a SNAP German Suplex!

"Even this deep in the match, Matt's retained some agility—USEFUL FOR THAT POSITION IN WHICH HE GETS THE GERMAN SUPLEX!" Jonathan exclaims.

"AND THAT'S NOT YOUR GRANDMA'S GERMAN SUPLEX EITHER!" Jeremy quips.

"SNAP German Suplex, an extra force being applied in bringing the Olympian down onto his head!" Al says.

Phelps, dizzied and dazed, stumbles on spaghetti legs to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…and is taken right back off of them with a Hurricanrana Pin from Quinlan! Matt hooks a leg!

"OH! MATT GETTING HIS VERTICAL LEAP ON!" Jeremy shouts.

"HURRICANRANA!" Al calls.

Scott van Buren counts 1…

"AND THE LEGS ARE HOOKED!" Jonathan shouts.

2…

"MATT'S GOT THE PIN!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Phelps gets the shoulder up!

"MATT SENDS—NOOOOO, SHOULDER UP AND NEAR-FALL INSTEAD!" Al calls.

Phelps gets to his knees…

…

…

…and Matt FIRES a Shuffle Side Kick…

…that Phelps slides and DODGES, getting back up to grab Matt for his own German Suplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Matt reverses with a go-behind…

…

…and picks up and drops Michael with a Back Suplex…ROLLING with it…

"Phelps wanted a German, maybe to kick off another Suplex Medley…"

…

…

…

…

…and hitting him with a SECOND Back Suplex…

…ROLLING with it…

"…but Matty Boy's got a medley of his own in mind!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and finally nailing the THIRD Back Suplex, completing his Matt Trick!

"Only HIS is a trifecta of BACK Suplexes, labeled the Matt Trick—there it is!" Al calls.

After the Matt Trick, the Cyber Boy looks to a neutral corner…

"…How did all of this go SO WRONG?" Cris shakes his head. "How did all of this…go SO IMMEASURABLY WRONG?"

"Matter of opinion, buddy!" Jeremy says to Cris.

"I am the FURTHEST thing from your damn buddy," Cris frowns.

…

…

…

…starts climbing to the top rope, the Philly crowd rooting him on with each step closer and closer to the corner's highest turnbuckle…

"The high-rent district is the destination for Matt Quinlan, who's virtually carrying all of the Cybersquad's hopes up there with him!" Jonathan calls.

"And with a high-risk, perhaps it'll pay the high dividends known as Regal Rumble bids!" Al suggests.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Prepare for takeoff…!" Jeremy sing-songs.

…and once he's there…he leaps…

…he soars…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he LANDS the Shooting Star Press flush!

"SHOOTING STAR FROM THE TOP! IT HITS!" Al exclaims.

"HIGH RISK PAYING OFF!" Jonathan shouts.

"THE SHOOTING STAR PRESS ONTO MICHAEL PHELPS!" Al calls.

"GOTTA COVER HIM! GOTTA COVER HIM!" Jeremy encourages.

Matt hooks both of Phelps's legs, the crowd counting along: 1…

"Kill me now…" Cris mutters.

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9875 Phelps gets the shoulder up!

"…FORGET I—OH, NOT QUITE! NOT QUITE YET, OH MY GOSH!" Jeremy gasps. "PHELPS IS THE ONE POWERING OUT THIS TIME BEFORE THREE!"

"WELL, ISN'T THIS A WELCOME SIGHT, HAHA!" Cris suddenly smiles. "YOU TALK ABOUT THE CYBERSQUAD HANGING IN THIS—HOW ABOUT THE GREATEST OLYMPIC ATHLETE THE WORLD'S EVER KNOWN? HOW ABOUT HIM? YOU GONNA PLAY UP HOW RESILIENT HE IS?"

"EVERYONE in this match is giving it 110%…and more so for the ladies, but whichever side emerges victorious from this is going to want time to stand still between this match and the Rumbles, so they can find some way to rest themselves up—Matt's still got an aching arm from the match's toll on it, and neither of the rest of the field are much better for wear themselves!" Al mentions.

Matt sees Michael Phelps, with a cough, fighting to stand once again…

"All the more reason to find some way to end this as soon as possible…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and he waits to see the whites of Phelps's eyes…

"…Although I'd rather it end as soon as possible by PHELPS'S hand, not Quinlan's!" Cris panics.

"Actually, judging from the stance, it might be ending by Matt's FOOT…!" Jeremy quips.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as he does, he—gets his eyes raked by Kerri Walsh-Jennings from the apron!

"OH—well not if KERRI'S hand has anything to do with it!" Cris points.

"Kerri Walsh digging into the eyes of Quinlan!" Al calls.

"AW, COME ON!" Jeremy frowns in displeasure from that underhanded tactic.

Matt is momentarily blinded, covering his eyes to nurse them…

…

…

…

…and Kerri—is tugged off of the apron by the foot by Jackie LeRange…

"Saving Michael Phelps from whatever Matt had planned for the—wait a minute; she saved PHELPS…"

…

…who picks her up and DROPS her onto the ring apron edge with a Jackie Sack!

"…but she might not get to save HERSELF—JACKIE SACK ONTO THE APRON!" Al shouts. "JACKIE LERANGE PROPELLING WALSH-JENNINGS INTO THE EDGE OF THAT RING, UNFORGIVING AS IT IS!"

"THAT'LL CHIP A TOOTH OR TWELVE!" Jeremy calls out.

Inside the ring, though, Michael Phelps picks Matthew up and drops him with a T-Bone Suplex!

"BUT POSSIBLE INCISOR DAMAGE BE DAMNED, KERRI DID HER JOB!" Jonathan calls. "Matt got blinded, and Phelps capitalized!"

After slamming Matt with purpose onto his back, Phelps backs into a corner of his own…

…

…

…

…and begins making his own ascent to the top rope.

"Now PHELPS is heading to the top!" Jonathan points.

"Matt's not the only one who can take to the skies! Phelps's comfort zone may be in the water, but what he's got here could leave the Cybersquad's Regal Rumble chances to sleep with the fishes!" Cris asserts.

Michael Phelps raises his arms as he stands on the top turnbuckle, then puts up two "twos" with his fingers in each hand, signaling "22" for his record Olympic medal count…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Phelps CONNECTS with his High-Angle Senton Bomb, the Baltimore Bullet!

"SWANTON FROM PHELPS!" Al exclaims.

"SWANTON BOMB INDEED, ONLY HE CALLS IT THE BALTIMORE BULLET!" Jonathan notes. "AND HIS LANDED FLUSH ON MATTHEW!"

"EVERYTHING'S RIGHT WITH THE UNIVERSE!" Cris claps.

Phelps stays on top of Matt for the pin, leaning with his back: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.989 Matt kicks out to the amazement of Michael Phelps, who thought he had it!

"…MAT—STAY THE FRICK DOWN, DAMN IT! JUST STAY DOWN! STAY! DOWN! …PLEASE?! STAY DOWN!" Cris demands.

"Matt doing anything BUT staying down, much to not just Cris's, but Phelps's own chagrin!" Al calls.

"BUT MUCH TO THE AWE AND COMPLIMENTS OF THE CROWD IN PHILADELPHIA!" Jeremy exclaims.

Phelps GROANS in disdain, not liking how long Matt OR this entire Cybersquad was sticking it out through this. The world's greatest Olympian wanted to stick a FORK in this…

"If you're just tuning in now, this is the _CCW Regal Rumble _Pre-Show live at the Wells Fargo Center, ladies and gentlemen," Jonathan says, "and the Cybersquad and the Olympic Entourage are vying for two _XX _Rumble spaces and an _Ozone _Rumble space, and by God, neither team has made that endeavor easy!"

"What's it going to take for ANYONE to come out of this with the 1-2-3 and the spots? WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE?" Jeremy inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and that's when Michael Phelps starts to reach into his trunks to pull out one of his gold medals.

"Uh-oh…" Al gulps.

"Okay, that question wasn't an invitation for THAT to come out!" Jeremy says.

"When The END and Annie Frazier and Amy Rose square off in the Ambulance Match later tonight, THAT is going to have no disqualifications; THIS contest, however, not so much…!" Jonathan mentions.

"Phelps wants to put that medal on the anatomy, and the part he wants to place it is NOT around his own neck!" Cris says.

Phelps reveals and brandishes his gold medal…

"And you know what? I say Matt and his damn squad DESERVE this!" Cris argues. "They wouldn't stay down, so it's time for Phelps to MAKE THEM STAY DOWN! FOR GOOD! YOU HEAR ME?! FOR GOOD—no scares, no hopeful Roll-Ups, just…SIMPLY…STAYING…DOWN. Because THAT isn't so much to ask, right?!"

"…Are you even LISTENING to yourself?!" Jeremy throws up his hands in questioning.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but referee Scott van Buren, seeing Phelps's accessorial prize, grabs it out of his hand and yanks it away!

"And the referee sees the medal—he's allowed the Entourage, on accord or otherwise, MULTIPLE liberties in this Intergender Trios bout; I'd say the quota's been all used up!" Jonathan says.

"NOOOO, GIVE IT BACK!" Cris begs. "OR AT LEAST SHINE IT FOR THE MAN, AND THEN GIVE IT BACK!"

"Scotty not gonna let a desperate Phelps shift goalposts and swipe this away!" Jeremy says.

The official scolds Phelps for his nefarious thought, telling him he would be disqualified for using the medal…and from there, he moves to deposit said medal in an area out of play, so that it may not be utilized.

…

…

However, as van Buren is doing that, Phelps digs into his trunks a second time…

…

…and pulls out a SILVER medal!

"Oh, OF COURSE!" Jeremy shouts in disdain.

"Hahahahaha! Forget that Phelps has twenty-two of those?" Cris chuckles.

"Van Buren getting rid of the first, but Phelps has a smuggled second!" Al says.

Phelps pets his medal, and as the referee has his back turned, Phelps mutters, "I don't know what I was thinking; you're not even WORTHY of getting hit with my gold!"

"HAHA! WELL PUT, PHELPS, HAHAHA!" Cris has a laugh at Phelps's words. "If we're gonna bring this to a conclusion, let's not make a bigger debacle out of it than there must be! Matt's not Hercules! Let's not get a GOLD medal dented with his face, heh-heh!"

"I'm surprised he didn't elect to pull out a BRONZE just to show him how he REALLY feels…" Jonathan dryly says.

"Eh, gotta give SOME credit where it's due, I guess," Cris shrugs. "Either that or he didn't bring his bronze ones."

…

And Matt, getting to his feet, turns around…

"MATT, DON'T—NO! DUCK! DUUUUCK!" Jeremy shouts.

"OHHH NO, THEY'VE GOTTEN ENOUGH CLOSE CALLS IN THEIR FAVOR TODAY! NOW THEY PERISH!" Cris declares.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Michael Phelps swings and—**Jimmy Neutron runs into the ring in the way of Phelps and Matt, getting HIMSELF hit with the medal instead!**

"BECAUSE THE GREATEST OLYMPIAN OF ALL TIME ALWAYS CARRIES—hey, what the HECK?" Cris blinks thrice, confused. "J-JIMMY?! NEUTRON?!"

"THE BOY GENIUS—WHERE DID HE SPEED IN FROM?!" Al exclaims in an interrogatory voice.

"I didn't catch it, but Jimmy caught the medal right upside his face!" Jonathan points.

The Boy Genius goes down hard, the silver medal clanging against his skull…

…

…

…and Michael Phelps, expecting to hit Matt, blinks twice at Neutron confused…

"WHAT IS OUR TACTICIAN DOING?" Cris asks in bemusement.

"Neutron took the bullet for Matt as Phelps was coming at him—…hey, HEY! Neutron took the bullet for him!" Al realizes what he just said.

"Neutron, of course, has been in communications with the Cybersquad, MOST NOTABLY Matt, for membership into the Brain Trust—he's been pitching that for weeks leading up to this evening!" Jonathan says.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect him HERE! For THIS! PRESENT!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…and for a moment, Matt Quinlan is just as confused as his adversary…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Matt's the first to snap out of it as he SUPERKICKS Michael in the face!

"Matt's just as baffled as the REST OF US—BUT HE'S THE FIRST TO REALIZE HE'S STILL IN A MATCH!" Al exclaims.

"SUPERKIIIIIIIIICK!" Jeremy yells. "HAHA!"

"THAT'S MY THING, YOU DOLT!" Cris growls. "…OH MAN, JIMMY, WHY'D YOU DO THAT? I RESPECT AND DEFER TO YOU AS A ROOKIE REVOLUTIONARY, BUT WHY?"

With Phelps made groggy, Matt grabs his head and sets him up, doubled over…

"MATT LIGHTING UP THE JAW OF MICHAEL…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Matt lifts up Phelps in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack upon his shoulder…

"…AND WHAT'S HE SETTING UP HERE?!" Al asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to flip Phelps from his shoulder sideways…

"WHAT'S HE SET UP HERE…?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and turn to catch him about into a DDT!

"Over the Shoulder—AND INTO THE CANVAS! DDT-STYLE!" Al calls.

"AN OVER EASY! AN OVER EASY AKIN TO CHRISTOPHER SABIN!" Jonathan references. "MATT HIT IT ON PHELPS!"

"I'VE SEEN HIM PRACTICING THAT IN LIEU OF THE SHARI SPOTTER!" Jeremy brings up. "IT LOOKED LIKE HE GOT ALL OF IT, AND I THINK HE VERY WELL DID!"

Matt, having driven Phelps into the mat face-first, turns the swimming legend over onto his back…

"…WHY, Jimmy?!" Cris cries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the PBS Kid has the Olympian pinned: 1…

"Aaaaaand SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Misty May-Treanor speeds in to break up the pin, clubbing the back of Matt's head!

"…FORGET I—OOOOOOH, MISTY MAY-TREANOR WITH THE LAST-SECOND SAVE! DIVING FOR THE DIG, AS IT WERE, KEEPING THE POINT ALIVE! KEEPING THE MATCH ALIVE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Oh, if Misty weren't taken with kids, I'd marry her!" Cris exhales. "I thought it was over! I ACTUALLY, ACTUALLY thought it was over…"

Misty rolls away from the grimacing Matt and to the apron, having broken up the pin to the dismay of the pro-PBS fans in the crowd and the Cybersquad fans won over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as Misty pulls herself up, she gets SPEARED through the ropes and to the floor by Inez!

"Misty the momentary savior of the Olympic Entourage's hopes—SPEAR BY INEZ! SPEAR BY INEZ!" Al exclaims.

"AAAAAACK! WASN'T THAT GIRL DEAD?!" Cris shrieked.

"RIGHT TO THE VERY LAST DROP OF VIGOR, OF VERVE AND VITALITY, INEZ RAMON DEPLETES HERSELF TO TAKE MISTY MAY-TREANOR OUT OF THE EQUATION!" Jonathan hollers.

Referee Scott van Buren takes a scope of all of the action…and turns to get rid of Jimmy Neutron from the ring, seeing him clutch his face in distress from the medal connecting to it…and in a related vein, Scott van Buren has to clear the ring of Phelps's OTHER medal…

"Scott van Buren's had to deal with a WHIRLWIND, and now that whirlwind is including a squirming Jimmy Neutron and the SECOND of Phelps's introduced medals," Jeremy says.

"Referee attention temporarily divided as he clears the ring for the safety of the participants…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…Dmitri Petrovich enters the squared circle, undetected by the zebra OR by the male competitors…

"Wait a minute—heyheyhey! That's Dmitri Petrovich!" Cris bursts.

"BRAIN TRUST MEMBER Dmitri Petrovich!" Al subtitles.

"And the referee's dealing with Jimmy the leader; he doesn't see Petrovich at ALL!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Backyard Sports Genius…

…

…picks his spots and **hits Matt Quinlan with the Knee Trembler, Planck's Constant!**

"DMITRI—**WHAT ON EARTH?!**" Al gasps.

"**HUH?!**" Cris does a double-take.

Jeremy has his mouth agape for three long seconds…before speaking, "Did…did Dmitri just clock MATT with that knee?! With Planck's Constant?!"

"He-he DID!" Jonathan confirms. "HE DID!"

"WHY?!" Jeremy subsequently asks.

"I…! …?!" Al has few to no words.

Matt goes limp as Dmitri's knee DRILLS his temple, the Cyber Boy never seeing it coming…

…

…

…and, being fair, Michael Phelps never seeing it coming either! Dmitri Petrovich removes himself from the ring, going ringside to check on Jimmy Neutron…

"…I FIGURED JIMMY WAS OUT HERE TO HELP THE CYBERSQUAD!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Pretty sure he WAS!" Cris states.

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN _THAT_?!" Jeremy inquires.

"THAT wasn't Jimmy though! It was PETROVICH!" Cris brings.

"YEAH, BUT THEY'RE STABLE-MATES! THEY'RE BOTH IN THE DANG COUNCIL OF GENIUSES!" Jeremy brings up.

"I'M JUST TELLING YOU WHAT I KNOW RIGHT NOW, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Cris holds his hands up in innocence.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…while a recovering Phelps…has the awareness to spot Matt prone…

"Does PHELPS even know what transpired?" Al wonders.

"Who the flip CARES if he knows?! I don't think HE even cares!" Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…scuttle his way, grabs him with an Oklahoma Roll…

…

…

…roll all the way to his feet with Matt in his grasp…

"WELL, HE MIGHT CARE ABOUT THIS!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and pick Matt up…

…

…

…

…to lay him out with the Olympic Slam!

"OLYMPIC SLAM FROM THE CANVAS! PHELPS ROLLS INTO A CLUTCH ON QUINLAN, AND THE 18-TIME GOLD MEDALIST BRINGS MATT CRASHING DOWN!" Jonathan calls.

Phelps turns his body around, seeing Matt having gotten turned over onto his belly and face upon bouncing off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Olympic swimmer…breathes…breathes…thinks…

…

…

…

…and after a half-minute of contemplation, he wills himself to his feet…

…

…to stand again.

"I have SO MANY QUESTIONS right now bubbling in the membrane!" Jeremy proclaims.

"Is one of them, 'Who's going to win this?' …'Cause I THINK I have a pretty decent clue and can answer that FOR you," Cris says.

Phelps adjusts his trunks as he walks his way to Matt's fallen body…

…

…

…

…

…

…pulls him up slowly, holding him by the achy shoulder and the face…

"One question _I _had and STILL have is why Michael isn't covering right now…" Al speaks.

"You'd think he WOULD after finally getting that Olympic Slam," Jonathan comments.

"Well, keep in mind, these kids haven't been staying down for ANYTHING all night…" Cris remarks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he holds Matt Quinlan over his head…

"…Wait… What is he…?" Jeremy blinks. "…Oh, you're kidding me. YOU'RE KIDDING ME, DUDE…"

"OH-HO-HO-HOOOOO! I think Phelps wants to add a little extra punctuation on this son of a gun!" Cris amusedly says.

"If you're a GPW fan, YOU MAY RECOGNIZE THIS…and in advance, I APOLOGIZE for any rancor you may be feeling BECAUSE of it…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before dropping him to the canvas with a Gorilla Press…or better known to be Hercules's Olympic Press!

"OLYMPIC PRESS!" Cris calls proudly. "DRIVEN BY HIS DIVINITY AS HE DRAWS FROM THE WELL OF HIS FAMED ARRAY AND ARSENAL!"

"OH, YOU KNOW AS WELL AS WE DO WHERE HE REALLY DREW THAT DAMN MOVE FROM!" Jeremy snaps at Cris. "I'M ON THE SAME ROSTER HE IS IN GPW, SO DON'T BS ME! DON'T YOU DARE!"

The ACERBIC Philadelphia crowd knows precisely the rationale behind Michael's move…

…

…

…and not even bothering to hide it is Phelps, who sniggers and smirks his way into the cover…as Kerri Walsh-Jennings has Jackie LeRange's ankle to prevent her from running in!

"KERRI HOLDING BACK JACKIE! INEZ DOWN WITH MISTY!" Al notes. "AND MICHAEL PHELPS, WITH THE SMILE OF A CHESHIRE CAT…!"

Phelps hooks the leg upon turning Matt over, and with the biggest smile he is privy to Scott van Buren's count…

…which is 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

"FOR REAL?!" Jeremy cuts in.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE!" Cris cheers as Scott van Buren calls for the match's closing bell.

"AND THAT'S HOW THE OLYMPIC ENTOURAGE ARE GONNA WIN THEIR SPOTS!" Al calls as "Patriot" by CFO$ plays to a crowd that is standing in ovation, but BOOING the result to a great degree, having HEAVILY wanted the Cybersquad to emerge victorious.

Nonetheless, Blader DJ has a job to do…and he holds his microphone to pronounce, "Ladies and gentlemen, your winners, advancing into the _Ozone _Regal Rumble, Michael Phelps, and advancing into the _XX _Regal Rumble Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh-Jennings, The Olympic Entourage!"

"YES!" Cris pumps a fist upon hearing it made official. "YES, YES!"

"Cris is happy…"

"YEAH!" Cris exclaims again.

"…and I'm sure Phelps, May-Treanor and Walsh-Jennings are not only happy in VICTORY, but happy that they have brought this to a conclusion here on the _CCW Regal Rumble _Pre-Show tonight!" Jonathan states. "HOWEVER, as it was, this was a VERY unique athletic display out of all three of them AND all three of the Cybersquad, who BROUGHT IT in their first match as the original incarnation of their trio and very well may have won a great deal of fans over tonight in their efforts…but how do you figure the nature of the involvement of Dmitri Petrovich? You CANNOT sweep that under the rug when discussing this TESTING match!"

"Especially when all month long Jimmy Neutron had been FORMALLY SPEAKING with the Cyber Boys and telling them to their faces that they wanted the Cybersquad in the Brain Trust for MUTUAL BENEFITS! He was ASSURING them! But Dmitri does THIS? …Great googly moogly, I don't get it…" Jeremy scratches his head.

"Yeah, well in the big scheme of things you don't HAVE TO get it because the headline is this – Phelps, May and Walsh's night isn't over; they've got Regal Rumbles to turn their attention to tonight!" Cris speaks. "They've got chances at _Zenith _to focus on; THEY are moving to bigger, better things! And although, ALTHOUGH…that Cybersquad may have done a number in hurting their chances because of just HOW MUCH they took out of them en route to BEATING them…fact is, they still get to compete in the _Ozone _and _XX _Rumbles tonight, and I CAN'T WAIT."

Kerri and Michael, inside the ring, get their arms raised by referee Scott van Buren, while Misty May-Treanor from the outside crawls to the flag stand at ringside and extracts the Olympic Entourage's Stars and Stripes/Olympic Rings flag to raise it above her head in victory as she backs up the ramp, stumbling backwards from the effects of the match. Michael retrieves his gold and silver medals from the referee as well, draping them around his neck and splaying his arms against the ropes before blowing mock kisses at the fans, proclaiming, "See you later tonight!" with a massive grin…and pointing at the writhing Matt Quinlan and saying, "Not you though!"

"Oh, how that Olympic Entourage is RENOWNED for its sportsmanship! Classy as hell!" Jeremy sarcastically praises…before groaning.

Kerri nods in approval before leaving the ring, sneering at Jackie LeRange who is struggling her way inside to check on Matt.

"Take ABSOLUTELY NOTHING away from those three kids from PBS; they…they honestly could, and depending on your stance SHOULD be in the Rumble themselves," Al says.

"And judging from the look on Matt's face in particular, he agrees with you…" Jeremy says…as he notices a glare from Quinlan's eyes in a certain…pair of geniuses' direction.

Inez pulls herself up the apron, clutching her ribs SEVERELY…

…

…while, as the Olympic Entourage are exiting up the ramp, Jimmy Neutron is shaking the cobwebs loose from being clocked with Phelps's medal…and then he looks around…sees the condition of the Cybersquad, hears "Patriot"…sees the Olympic Entourage flag being waved vigorously onstage…

…

…

…and he turns to Dmitri to ask him, "What happened?"

Dmitri looks at the Brain Trust leader…looks at Matt, whose glare is STILL trained on him…

…and scoffs at the Cyber Boy while adjusting his glasses and telling Neutron, "I implemented the suitable resolution." At this point, Jimmy pieces the situation together…and begins to look at Dmitri CONFUSED…and OFF-PUT…

"Hey, what's up with Jimmy?" Cris blinks. "He doesn't look happy…"

"Well, the Cybersquad LOST…" Jonathan mentions…before muttering, "I was really hoping they'd win it too…for the reunion…"

"I…I think it's because of DMITRI—he just got filled in on what happened in the match…!" Cris observes.

"…Did he want Dmitri to hit PHELPS instead of Matt?" Al raises an eyebrow. "Is that what this is sounding like to you?"

"It's what it's sounding like to me!" Cris affirms.

Jimmy and Dmitri start conversing inaudibly, any observer able to pick up on the fact that the two geniuses WEREN'T on the same page. Matt, on a knee with Jackie holding his arm, is shouting as well in Dmitri and Jimmy's direction, at which point Jimmy turns to Matt with his hands up in APOLOGY, insisting that this WAS NOT THE PLAN…

…

…

…

…and Matt is a mix of forlorn and FURIOUS…because he knew how much of a match he was just a part of along with Inez and Jackie. He knew the magnitude of it before, during, AND afterwards, and the fact that with all of that fight, it was ultimately skewed thanks to Jimmy's Brain Trust member was, for lack of cleaner terms, PISSING HIM OFF…

…

…

…

…and he continues to shout at Jimmy and Dmitri—before getting Double Axe Handled in the back of the head!

"HEY, WHA—WHO THE…?! WHO…?!" Jeremy stammers.

"WHO'S THAT?!" Al shouts questioningly.

A gasping and exhausted Jackie LeRange gets PUSHED aside, falling to the mat off of the shove…

…

…

…and then Matt gets picked up…

…

…

…

…

…

…and DROPPED with a Gotch-Style Neutralizer by **Tobey McAllister III!**

"WAIT A SECOND!" Jonathan points. "THAT'S…TOBEY FROM WORDGIRL! THEODORE MCCALLISTER THE THIRD!"

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?! AND HE JUST LAID OUT MATT…!" Al exclaims.

"What the HELL…?" Cris is surprised along with the commentators AND the fans.

The blue-shirted orange-vested blonde-haired bowtie and glasses-wearing 10-year-old stands over Matt's prone body, having planted him hard onto his face…

…

…and after a sideways glance in Jackie's direction, Tobey leaves the ring…standing beside Dmitri and Jimmy at ringside now…

…

…

…

…and Tobey extends his hand to Dmitri…who ACCEPTS it and shakes it with a grin! The fans jeer at this, going from shock to distaste over the gesture being presented in front of them…

…

…and Dmitri turns to Jimmy Neutron, points to Tobey…

…and says, "You wanted a PBS Kid… You've GOT your PBS Kid."

"Wait, did you guys HEAR THAT?" Cris blinks thrice. "Dmitri's telling Jimmy…that he's GOT his PBS Kid…?!"

"…I think Dmitri's just extended to Tobey his OWN form of invitation into the Brain Trust!" Jeremy concludes. "Evidently, HE wasn't on board with the Cybersquad joining in, so he found someone HE deemed more fit for the position! …But Jimmy doesn't look like he had a CLUE about this!"

"OR that he AGREES with it—look at him!" Jonathan points…

…as indeed Jimmy Neutron does not seem overjoyed by this; rather, he's even MORE confounded and piqued. As Dmitri leads Tobey to the back with him, the Backyard Genius smirking with satisfaction while the Fair City native McAllister is in tow, anticipating his own lab coat to initiate him into the Brain Trust fold…Neutron holds his forehead and exclaims after Dmitri, "Who conveyed that you were authorized to act upon that impetus?! Who allowed it?! I never did! That's…that's not what I coveted! DMITRI!" Neutron begins following him up the ramp, all the while looking back at the ring distraught…gesturing to the Cybersquad—including Inez who is starting to roll herself into the ring to check on Matt inside herself—that he was planning on rectifying this…unknown polemic.

"Neutron's words to the Cybersquad seemingly…NOT doing the best of jobs in the way of putting them at any sort of ease or bettering their spirits…" Jonathan says.

"We've gotta figure this out, guys; Neutron CLEARLY wanted the Cybersquad in his Brain Trust…but the rest of the Trust, or at least DMITRI, evidently had other intentions, so much so that they—he—got _their_—his—own alternative and brought him here to _Regal Rumble_ on the Pre-Show!" Cris states.

"So much to hash out and determine about this situation on BOTH sides," Al says, "but for at least tonight, we know ONE certain thing: the Olympic Entourage, and NOT the Cybersquad, will be seen in the _Ozone _and _XX _Regal Rumbles tonight, but, depending on perspectives…you could say that for them, it could be worse…"

* * *

And with those words…cameras switch to backstage…

…

…

…

…where revealed is an individual wearing a suit with an all-too-tight formal red tie to his neck…a black blazer…dress pants and shoes…cufflinks…dress shirt…classy clothing belt…

…

…

…and a microphone in his hand…

…

…

…and cameras pan up from there to show that the individual in question…

…is one Brad Carbunkle, who along with the suit, is also wearing the most MISERABLE of visages across his face…

…

…while Maria Menounos is beside him in her own elegant emerald-colored dress, holding a sheet of paper in her hand.

"Now, don't get too intimidated by this; I know you have some LARGE heels to fill back here with your interview duties, but as you're going through them, if you ever get stuck or unsure of something, just ask yourself the question, 'What would Maria Menounos do?'…and your prayers will be answered right then and there," Maria gives Bradley her…useful advice. "If you have any problems, just hit my phone up—my number's on the paper—and leave a message. I'll totally check it and get back to you while I'm in the lounge having some drinks. Want me to get you anything for your throat before…?"

Maria's voice trails off…

…

…and all Brad does is stand there…and SEETHE silently.

"…No? Alrighty then, on with the show!" Maria proclaims before handing Brad the sheet of paper. "That's your interview hit list and the timetables for whom you're talking to when. Just refer to that if you ever get lost." Maria pats Brad on the back. "Kick ass out there, Ace Reporter! …Just not TOO much ass; that Best Interviewer FWA's still got THIS chick's name on it…" Maria pops her hips as she swivels and pivots to head to the lounge to relax and begin her night off…

…

…

…while Brad Carbunkle is left holding onto the paper…for ten seconds, just FROZEN in his own mortification with all of this…

…until he finally musters the chutzpah to have himself a look…at which point he blanches, the first emotion besides anger and humiliation showing on Carbunkle's face.

"…THAT'S my first? …Wonderful…" Brad bellyaches, crumpling the paper in his hand, his entire arm shaking as he does his best NOT to explode…at least not THIS early.

* * *

Jeremy can't help but chortle, saying, "You know, I don't want to rub this in for the guy TOO badly…but Brad Carbunkle asked for this when he got in the grill of Tommy Pickles and mocked HIM for being nothing more than a backstage interview guy. Now, on CCW's second Big Three PPV night, the shoe is on the other foot—or rather, the mic is in the other hand!"

"That guy is THE FUTURE…the Future of CCW, the Future of Fiction Wrestling, and he's doing BACKSTAGE INTERVIEWS for what could and SHOULD HAVE BEEN the gateway to the biggest night of his career…" Cris bitterly states. "I hope Tommy Pickles is happy with this."

"…I'd be willing to wager that he's THRILLED with that, all things considered," Jonathan surmises. "He and Brad had one of the most frenzied rivalries heading into the show, which led to that Best of Three Falls contest that ultimately decided both men's fates for THIS particular evening."

"I hope he's #1 in the Rumble and gets dumped in five seconds!" Cris barks. "THAT'S what Pickles deserves here tonight!"

"…Oddly enough, that is my EXACT desire for Julius Caesar in the _Ozone _Rumble," Jeremy murmurs.

"Well, that's all happening later tonight as we are just MOMENTS AWAY from going from PRE-Show to MAIN show, and what a night we have planned—yes, the _Ozone _Rumble; yes, the _XX _Rumble; ALSO Tennyson versus Brady; ALSO Ambulance Match with The END versus Frazier and Rose dcciding who will be joining Kerri Walsh and Misty May in the aforementioned _XX _Rumble in the evening. We also have the Skatepark Brawl, Cell on Earth, the Tag Premier League Finals…"

…and as Al Michaels is running all of this down…the lights in the Wells Fargo Center begin to dim.

"…and I think…the festivities are about to commence…" Jonathan says as the building is in darkness…and with the final seconds of the hour ticking away, the fans, all 19,500 of them now present and ready, all begin to SCREAM…

…for _CCW Regal Rumble_…

**OTSE ALGERRA**

…was about to begin.

"…Whoa, did anyone else see that on their monitors? …Guys?" Jeremy is heard asking momentarily off headset.


	51. CCW Regal Rumble: Part 1

FINALLY…the time has come to get _Regal Rumble _started! And rather than inundate anybody with an intro and ballyhoo, I'm going to let the show do the talking. Hope you all enjoy it!

"Most have been forgotten. Most deserve to be forgotten. The heroes will always be remembered. The best. The best and the worst. And a few who were a bit of both."

― George R.R. Martin. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_("Battle for Camelot" by Tartalo Music plays)_

_The first thing that is seen upon fading in…is a multi-towered stone castle sitting in the center of a kingdom atop a quaint grassy hill, with an overcast sky present above. And the castle is slowly zoomed in on…_

_**In the medieval years…where feudal knights walked the earth…**_

_(In a flash, an image of Ben Tennyson raising the CCW Magnus Championship on the middle rope is seen.) _

…_**and kings and queens ruled all the lands…**_

_(A brief image of all of Doc Louis Productions—Aran Ryan, the Forces of Nature, Sportacus, and of course Doc Louis himself—standing all in the ring is shown.)_

…_**battles were commonplace…**_

_(Techno-Tongue, Mystique Sonia and Jenny Wakeman, standing together are shown briefly.)_

…_**and wars were part of the culture…**_

_(Zoe Payne is seen in a glimpse punching the Minitron's lights out.)_

…_**where the stakes were high…**_

_(Gwen Tennyson is seen with her Females Championship clutched close to her chest in an embrace.)_

…_**and the results…changed the course of history forever.**_

_(Liu Kang and Moby Jones are shown staring each another down in the center of the ring in front of the tea table they were both sitting at before.)_

…_and then the camera zooms ALL the way into the castle, a spark of white light engulfing the screen for that moment._

_**Everywhere one looked, conquests were in progress…**_

_(Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady are trading blows with one another, with Zero Kazama trying to separate the two of them.)_

…_**because there was always a kingdom to defend…**_

_(Ben Tennyson gives Tom Brady an Intergalactic!_

"_What's gonna happen when I'M the one who puts YOU down…AGAIN?"_

_Tom Brady gives Ben Ten the Personal Foul onto the steel ring steps!_

"_I MADE THIS COMPANY…whereas this company made YOU.")_

…_**to reclaim…**_

_(__"__**OH MY GOD! WHA—…?!**__" Al gasps as Sportacus Sportakicks Enrique off of the top rope!_

"_**D-D-D-D-DID SPORTACUS…?!**__" Jeremy has to rub his eyes profusely to figure this out._

"_**FORCES GET THE TITLES BACK! THEY REGAIN THE TITLES!**__" Cris squeals as Bald Bull pins Max for the three-count._

_Max SPIKES Aran Ryan from behind with a Springboard Poison Dragonrana!_

"_**THE YOUNGER HALF OF THE DRAGON KIDS—HOLY CRAP!**__" Jonathan exclaims._

"_**PYRUS-PLANT CONNECTING!**__" Jonathan calls as Dan plants Aran Ryan's face into the mat._

"_**DAN KUSO IS A TWO-TIME UNIVERSAL CHAMPION!**__" Al declares to the world.)_

…_**to reestablish…**_

_("He's got his mind on ONE THING, and that's unleashing HELL on The Vec!" Jeremy says as Otto Rocket is shown leaping at Tony and just BARELY missing putting him through a circuit board with a Diving Famous Ollie off of the stage; then another clip shows Tony Delvecchio giving Otto a Concrete Canyon Cutter off of the top of the production truck and onto the roof of a car below.)_

…_**to overthrow…**_

_(Moby Jones gives Liu Kang a Union Jack onto a pile of steel chairs!_

"_At __Regal Rumble__, I take my wheels, I RUN YOU OVER LIKE CARIBOU, and I walk over your body with THAT CCW Infinity Championship."_

_Liu Kang dives with a Springboard Flawless Victory to put Don Flamenco and Great Tiger through Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table!_

"_I will walk IN and I will walk OUT the CCW Infinity Champion…and you will be the one who lays defeated.")_

_And suddenly, the screen becomes fuzzy…_

…

_("The Sealed Kingdom" by Adrian von Ziegler plays)_

…

…_and when it returns to full strength, there is a different castle…a DARKER castle as seen in the midnight hour, with a more ominous build to it, as well as a large black gate in front of it, locking everyone in and out from both directions._

…_**to save…**_

_(Images appear of Gwen Curb Stomping Coraline Jones's throat upon Ares's sword…Gwen's disciples stoning "sacrifices" inside the ring…and interspersed through these shots, there are also images of Gwen hitting Cheerleader Melissa with a Hocus Pocus, and Gwen Superkicking Carrie White in the back of her head…_

…_but then also seen is Julie Makimoto running at Gwen and tackling her down…Aelita Schaeffer putting Jenny Wakeman in a Ring-Post Lyoko Lock…The Powerpuff Girls Triple Powerbombing Gwen through the announce table…Lucy van Pelt Birchwood Bullhammering Reggie Rocket…Jenny Wakeman looking at the Tag Premier League trophy (in a split-screen shot with her also holding the CCW Females Championship at _Pandemonium_)…Xena hitting Dora Marquez with Hind's Blood Dagger and her multiple attacks on some of Gwen's druids…Reggie Rocket hitting a Chair-Aided Rocket Jump off of a ladder onto Bella Swan…and lastly, Gwen Tennyson is shown in the ring, bloodied and hurt after losing to Avatar Korra at _Pride &amp; Glory_…and as she is shown there, there is one voiceover that echoes portentously…)_

"_For forty days…and forty nights…_CCW DOUBLE X _WILL BE ALL MINE."_

_**BLAMM!**_

_And the screen goes pitch black on that sound…)_

…

_("The Valley of Myths" by Peter Crowley plays)_

…

_Then a THIRD castle appears, even TALLER than the previous two…with one tower most high with a pointed onion dome top, the highest point in the entire kingdom in which this castle is located._

_**And for tonight…**_

_(Images are shown of The Twinleaves posing, Kratos brooding in the ring, the Dragon Kids atop adjacent turnbuckles, Dan Kuso raising his WWE Toon Championship and CCW Universal Championship together, Ares Chokeslamming Woody Paige and bowing to Gwen Tennyson on _Ozone_…)_

…_**in THIS kingdom…**_

_(More images appear of Chell Powerbombing Kimi Finster, Yumi Ishiyama on the apron HOWLING to the skies while rearing back and holding the ropes in her entrance, Katniss Everdeen putting Jillian Michaels in the Mockingjay, Carmen Sandiego tipping her hat and smirking…Bella Swan trying to hold Zoe Payne back as she snarls at Annie Frazier and Amy Rose across from her, Annie wrapping her arms around Amy in a hug…)_

…_**there are a new pair of battles…**_

_(Caesar Roman Slams Kevin Levin, The Twinleaves attack the X-Factors with literal tools—and then in the very next flash, the bandaged X-Factors return to brawl with the Twinleaves…Kai Green bows meekly before Gwen Ten…Prettier Muscle stand tall with their Machamp after decimating The Poké-Coordinators…)_

…_**that will determine the heirs to our thrones…**_

_(To the sound of swords clashing, shields banging, arrows firing, and catapults going off in the background, footage is played…where Wolf Hawkfield Gores Ares, Psymon Stark gives Spin the Hedgehog a Psymonizer off of a ladder through a second one (footage courtesy of _P&amp;G_), the Forces of Nature Double Chokeslam Max, Deathstroke hits Liu Kang in the ribs with a steel chair, Tommy Pickles gives Brad Carbunkle the Photo Finish, Aran Ryan ROARS before giving Enrique a Ring Bell-Aided Kick of Fear, Deathstroke hits a Wilson Driver to Jacob Black, Mega Man hits Great Tiger with a SEGA Stunner, Ares Tombstones Glass Joe all the way from Hell and then gives him the Six Feet Under onto the edge of the ring apron, Donald Trump is shown smirking in front of his driven-in limousine in the _Ozone _Lair…_

…_and for _Double X_, Chell is shown choking out Soi Fong with the Silent But Deadly (again, courtesy of _P&amp;G_), the Test Twins attack Puffy AmiYumi, the Powerpuff Girls Triple Powerbomb Sailor Mars through the WCW announce table at _Pride &amp; Glory_, Carmen Sandiego gives Katniss the Manhattan Project, Trixie Tang sprays perfume in Tina Armstrong's eyes, Mystique Sonia locks eyes with her partner Jenny in a forlorn moment…Amy Rose gives Bella Swan the Rose Flow DDT, Zoe Payne's ambulance crashing spree with Frazier is shown as well… All of the clips start to speed up and blend together…_

…_and both the CCW Females Championship and CCW Magnus Championship alternate flashes onscreen with one another…and then the _CCW Zenith _symbol flashing amongst them in addition…)_

…

…

…_and the music comes to a calm…as all of the clips settle down…_

…_and the camera zooms out from the castle at sundown…_

_**Let the **_**Regal Rumble**_**…begin.**_

* * *

("Break Me Down" by Red plays)

_**And now, Character Championship Wrestling presents…**_**REGAL RUMBLE.**

To the LOUD Wells Fargo Center the cameras go…

…and at the medieval-themed stage, golden pyrotechnics explode in jets from either side, followed by silver fireworks shooting from the tops of the towards and exploding right in front of the arena's DisneyTron! And above the ring, contained within the Cell on Earth above the squared circle, gold and red pyrotechnic effects rain down and dissolve as they touch the mat. All the while, MORE fireworks go off from the top of the ramp all the way down it, white jets shooting into the air, into the sky…each one firing down the line, then back up, then back down, then back up…and one more massive burst of pyro commence in the center of the stage, as two black balls of firework are shot from the towers and COLLIDE with one another in a LARGE bright golden wave! And THAT is the fireworks display for _CCW Regal Rumble_, taking place in a building filled to capacity, with fans holding up signs reading, "PHILLY STILL BELIEVES!", "Aelita: Proud Member of the QueenDUMB", "I Found One of Brady's Rings", "DEATH to the Alpha Bitch", "CRUCIFY HER", "Hail to the Queen of Extreme!", "My Daughter Wants a Hug from Annie Frazier", "I'm Doc Louis's Next Client", "Wine Me, Dine Me, XJ9 Me", "Fighting Spirit This Way Comes!", "Barry is STILL a Tool", and many, many more!

_[A long day alone_

_Emptiness is so real_

_Never having peace of mind_

_Running from what I can't see_

_And there is nowhere left to hide_

_Turn and face these empty lies_

_All alone, heart unturned_

_Trying to find_

_Break me down!_

_Replace this fear inside_

_Take this nothingness from me_

_I want to find_

_I want to shine_

_I want to rise_

_Break me down!]_

"THE ATTENDANCE IS 19,500 STRONG HERE IN THE WELLS FARGO CENTER AS WE WELCOME YOU LIVE TO _CCW REGAL RUMBLE_!" Jonathan introduces the scene. "A SUPERCARD OF ACTION IS ON TAP FOR YOU TONIGHT, WITH NINE EXCITING WRESTLING BOUTS HEADING YOUR WAY! Thank you for joining us today; allow us to introduce ourselves—we did so on the Pre-Show, but here we are a second time! My name is Jonathan Ellis, the affectionately-subtitled Gemini Genius, and beside me is my twin brother, 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis!"

"The powers that be over Fiction Wrestling are SMILING today, because the second of the Big Three begins TONIGHT!" Jeremy proclaims. "_Regal Rumble_ will see FIVE Championships up for grabs, a match so hot-blooded it had to be taken just shy of the STREETS, and the matches that will paint part of the picture of _CCW Zenith_, the crescendo of our year!"

"But don't be fixating on the horizon just yet—TONIGHT, RIGHT HERE is what we are all about, and we're kicking it into high gear the moment that bell rings!" Cris says.

"Indeed; I'm Al Michaels, by the way, and you just heard the endorsement from my colleague Cris Collinsworth," Al says.

"The VOICE of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth," Cris adds on his own behalf.

"We talked about it during the Pre-Show, but I'll run it down for you one more time: Tag Premier League Finals Ladder Match, the Skatepark Brawl, Ambulance Match, Winners Take All Eight-Man Elimination Tag, Cell on Earth…the _Pandemonium _return match between Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson and challenger Tom Brady…and yes, the eponymous Regal Rumble contests for _Ozone _and _XX_, to decide the Magnus and Females Title challengers for _CCW Zenith_!" Al recapitulates the card.

"As my brother mentioned, FIVE CCW Championships to be competed for in tonight's proceedings," Jonathan says. "And we're kicking this evening off LIVE…with the first of those five Titles in our FOUR Title tilts…"

"Jeremy, Cris, you guys ready?" Al looks to his broadcasting analysts.

"Oh, I am PUMPED UP like Sketchers—let's do this!" Jeremy throws up his hands in excitement.

"As the best color guy in the group, I KNOW I'm ready," Cris smirks.

"Great…but I'm not just talking about the SHOW, you two," Al states. "You remember what I said during the Pre-Show, right? About getting all of those arguing banters out of your system?"

Both Cris and Jeremy blink twice, initially…confused with where Al was going with this.

"…You two did all of the quarrelling you could bring out of yourselves during that Six-Person Tag Match…" Al adds some context, "right? So no need for squabbling HERE on the main card, right? Just pure commentary on the matches from here on going?"

Jeremy tilts his head at Al. "You were serious about that line?" he quietly asks.

"…YES, I was serious—what, did you think I was JOKING?" Al raises an eyebrow at this thought.

"I kind of thought you were just saying it in passing as sort of a thing you would say but not necessarily hold us to," Jeremy explains.

"Yeah, same here, bud," Cris admits.

Al facepalms and slowly rubs down his face. "Well, NO, I MEANT it, and I AM holding you both TO IT. This is, to date, our BIGGEST PPV as it sets the tone for _Zenith _in two months time plus. I'd rather it NOT be the PPV I have to play referee between you guys—_AGAIN_—when the refereeing that actually matters is going on straight ahead in the ring. So, I'M laying the law down on it, and JONATHAN'S going to help me enforce it between you two guys."

"YEAH—wait, I AM?" Jonathan blinks.

"YOU'RE the one with Jeremy; I need someone to make sure HE'S under control when my focus is on Cris," Al states.

"…Well, okay then," Jonathan shrugs.

"Do we have a deal, guys?" Al looks to both Jeremy and Cris for confirmation…

…

…and both Voice of the RR and Black Mamba only have blank expressions on their faces as they look at each other. Neither one is saying a single word—just GAZES…

…

…

"…We're screwed, aren't we?" Al deadpans.

The bell sounds…

…

…

…and Blader DJ, to a hollering crowd, exclaims, "Ladies and gentlemen, WELCOME to your, my, and everybody's FIRST-EVER _CCW Regal Rumble_! Our opening contest is a Singles Match scheduled for one fall…and it is for the CCW Infinity Championship!"

…

…

…

_[__**Godddd saaaave ouuuur queeeeeeeen!**__]_

("Rebel Son" by CFO$ plays)

The lights turn a dark blue, white and red as they shine around the Wells Fargo Center, the heartbeats of the music coming in…followed by guitars…

…

…as the DisneyTron shows a certain Trinidadian-British specimen of swagger doing what he does best – taking flight around the ring, just as is his wont in snowboarding…

…

…

…

…as "Rebel Son" plays on…all the way up to the "BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BOOOOOOM!" sound effect…

…

…

…

…

…and after 50 seconds, "Rebel Son" starts to fade out…

…

…

…

…and a DIFFERENT beat kicks in, one that the Philadelphia crowd IMMEDIATELY recognizes…

_[It's amazing!_

_I'm the reason_

_Everybody fired up this evening_

_I'm exhausted_

_Barely breathing_

_Holding on to what I believe in_

_Noooo matter what, you'll never take that from meeeeee!_

_My reiiiiign is as faaaar as your eyes can see_

_It's amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_It's amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_It's amazing!]_

("Amazing" by Kanye West feat. Young Jeezy plays)

The lights then dim…

…

…

…

…

…

…until one Union Jack-themed spotlight shines on the stage…right on the challenger, Moby Jones himself, clad in a long overcoat that is half-white, half-navy blue with a half-blue half-white cockerel on the back of it, each colored side of the logo on its alternate color side of the jacket. Moby has his head lowered…but then slowly tilts it up, showing the world his grizzled face, covered with his shades…and the _SSX _veteran slowly rolls his neck around as he looks ahead at the ring. After a thirty-second 1000-meter stare, Moby Jones starts walking to the ring. Some fans want high-fives…none of them receive any from the Englishman. For despite the diversified reaction—albeit still with 80%, a majority, boos—Moby's mind is REMOVED from the fans, and is on the objective at hand.

"Introducing first…the CHALLENGER," Blader DJ announces, "from Brixton, England, weighing in at 99.3 kilos…'Amazing' Moby Jones!"

"…99.3 kilos? THAT'S new," Jeremy blurts out.

"That's how they measure things across the Atlantic, brother," Jonathan comments. "And you know, that tidbit by its lonesome…is actually quite the allusion to the evolution of Moby Jones as of late. Ever since _Ozone 37 _when he and Liu Kang crossed paths backstage after _CCW Nevermore_, after the 2014 FWAs and after Liu Kang was named High-Flyer of the Year AND the winner of the Tertiary Title Match of the Year, Moby has come along with a colossal chip on his shoulder."

"The night Liu Kang became Infinity Champion, the night Liu Kang became the FIRST Infinity Champion…was the night that Moby Jones wrestled against Psymon Stark and LOST to his _SSX _rival in the Shock Therapy Match that left him off television for a number of weeks upon months until he came back, and shortly thereafter set his sights on the Shaolin Monk," Al says. "Moby's gone on record to not only call Liu Kang overhyped…but tell him that when it came to competition and who was the better man, THAT distinction belonged to Jones. And he went LENGTHS to not only express his ire with Liu Kang, but also get into his head."

"Get into his head—get him ANGRY did Moby Jones," Jeremy remarks. "With the help of his fellow Eurasians as well in Don Flamenco and Great Tiger, he forced Liu Kang on _Ozone 43_, to WATCH a tape of Liu Kang's mentor Bo' Rai Cho being assaulted in a bar earlier that day by Moby Jones and then URINATED ON in that same bar! See, there's letting someone know you want their Title, and then there's what MOBY did. What MOBY did was just plain unsanitary!"

"But it WORKED, didn't it?" Cris remarks. "It let Liu Kang know that Moby Jones was SERIOUS. And on _Ozone 45_ two nights ago, Moby gave Liu Kang the FULL DISCLOSURE: Liu Kang likes to play the game of respect? Well, Moby's just here to WIN THE DAMN INFINITY CHAMPIONSHIP. No BOWS, no HANDSHAKES, and CERTAINLY no consolations upon a loss. It's WIN or…well, heh-heh…I'd say just WIN. 'Cause I wouldn't bet against THAT man."

_[I'm a monster_

_I'm a killer_

_I know I'm wrooooooong, yeah!_

_I'm a problem_

_That'll never ever be sollllllved!_

_And nooooo matter what, you'll never take that from meeeeee!_

_My reiiiiign is as faaaar as your eyes can see_

_It's amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_It's amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_So amazing!_

_It's amazing!]_

Moby walks up the steel steps…and climbs up the corner, both feet on the middle rope. There, he reaches with his right hand and SWIPES OFF his sunglasses, revealing a flinty, fixated face that is princely enough to look shortly around…before slowly swinging and raising his left arm…and POWERFULLY throwing up his right arm over his head—a Johnny Mundo-like pose in completion—and the motion triggers white smoky steam to emanate from the four posts of the ring, including the one inches away from him, which blows said steam up and in his face. Moby tilts his head up to the sky, soaking himself in it…before jumping down to the interior of the ring. He stands in the middle of the ring…and splays his arms, eyes closed, shades off, gloves off. There IS an audible "MOBY! MOBY!" chant amongst smarks…but the vast majority of the crowd is waiting to show their true feelings, their EXTREME feelings…for Moby's opponent…

"Liu Kang, perhaps the…spitting image of honorable competitors in-between those ropes—Moby Jones…much brasher, almost the exact opposite," Al says.

"But you can't deny the talent," Jonathan yields. "You CANNOT deny the skill of this young man…"

"Amazing" finally fades out…and Moby simply turns his head in the appropriate direction to look up the ramp, towards the stage…

"Look at that GAME FACE," Cris comments. "The face of a man DRIVEN to give SSX its first taste of Fiction Wrestling gold…"

"That's one MORE layer to this clash we're about to witness – Liu Kang, the LITERAL ICON, or logo, of _Mortal Kombat_, a franchise that has had MYRIAD success in Fiction Wrestling from UWE to CWA to UCA and, yes, CCW with Liu Kang," Al says.

"I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Zoe…but I KNOW she's watching this firmly behind her Team SSX mate," Cris affirms.

…

("Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter and William Kyle White plays)

"Just as the Kombatants in the locker room like Skarlet and Mileena AND the ones joining us around the world and here have to be firmly behind THIS MAN!" Al says as the Wells Fargo Center breaks into vociferous cheers!

Moby doesn't turn his body to the ramp and stage, only keeping his head turned, his face pointed…

…

…

…

…

…as Liu Kang comes out, dressed in his MK9 attire, with the CCW Infinity Championship around his waist. Moby's eyes dip to Liu Kang's Title, and THAT, not on Liu Kang's face or any part of him else, is where the snowboarder's pupils are zeroing in. For the _SSX _vet has respect for the Championship Liu Kang wears…but clearly none for the man that wears it.

That is no skin off of Liu Kang's bones, however, whose countenance is SERIOUS. Unlike Moby, he isn't one for entrance superfluities when he is at the door of a fight. The Shaolin Monk removes the Infinity Championship Belt from his waist, holding it in his left hand…

…

…

…while his right hand starts to IGNITE with fire…

"Whoa…WHOA!" Jeremy's eyes widen.

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang cocks his arm and PUNCHES the ground beneath him, his Fist of Flame hitting the stage floor and causing a massive BURST of fire to conceal the Champion from the impact…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and when the fire dissipates, Liu Kang is revealed, still holding his (not at all singed) Infinity Title…while now wearing his _MKX_ Tournament Costume! And he looks up, GLARING at Moby…whose nonplussed gaze is STILL on Liu Kang's Belt. The fans, however, are SHOWERING the Infinity Champion with cheers, some holding up posters of Liu Kang throwing Flying Bicycle Kicks, waving said signs as though making their own animated .gif out of it. Others are raising _MK _logo signs, and as for the female fans? Most of them are out of their seats as well. Liu Kang hears the audience…as he forward rolls to his feet and starts walking down the ramp, holding up his Infinity Championship the whole way down to the ring.

"And his opponent, from the Hunan Province of China in Earthrealm, weighing in at 185 pounds, he is the current, reigning, and defending CCW Infinity Champion…Liu Kang!" Blader DJ announces.

"How about the new look, haha!" Jeremy grins. "Me likey!"

"Keeping up with the times…but this is NOT about fashion statements or, pardon me, FIRE-works displays," Al quips.

"You're pardoned and you're applauded!" Jeremy laughs, enjoying the wordplay.

"By HIM, not by me," Cris clarifies.

"I've regrettably heard worse…" Jonathan shrugs…giving a side-glance to his twin brother as he says this. Jeremy just innocently whistles and looks away, having no idea whom Jonathan is talking about.

"Liu Kang has been Infinity Champion for 140 DAYS," Al states. "Putting that into perspective, that makes him the THIRD-LONGEST REIGNING male CCW Champion in company history, behind the two men in our Magnus Title Match tonight, the Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady, who held the Universal Title for 168 days. Now, going by CCW Championship statutes, a reign that long would need to consist of at MINIMUM three Title defenses… Liu Kang's defended that Belt SIX times."

"And he has ASKED for and WELCOMED every single one of those challenges," Jeremy says. "From _Meltdown _all the way down to last Friday night! And that attitude and poise as a fighter has garnered him a GARGANTUAN following amongst the CCW and Fiction Wrestling fans—so much so that he was UNANIMOUSLY and UNEQUIVOCALLY (Jon didn't teach me that word) voted by the fans to receive a bid for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in a match on _FUSION XX_ against the Champion Kai…"

"…whom Liu Kang would LOSE to," Cris adds.

"In part because of what MOBY did to him on _Ozone 45_, one must add," Al says. "Moby Jones last Friday had Liu Kang BOUNTIED, and his opponent for that evening Deathstroke in one OF those Championship defenses, forwent the match and proceeded to PICK APART Liu Kang with a steel chair assault that Moby would augment with a DEVASTATING Union Jack onto a pile of chairs that left Liu Kang coughing up BLOOD when he went to the back! OF COURSE he wasn't at 100%, and he ended up on the losing end. And Liu Kang, from what I understand, did NOT take that loss lightly."

"I wouldn't either if I was the victim of something that wasn't even a part of the match I was involved in! That could have been a World Title!" Jeremy states…with a sense of…empathy for Liu Kang? Sure sounded like it… "That could have been Liu Kang letting the world know, letting CCW know that he was the BEST high-flyer in all of the business, and Moby Jones went out of his way to basically PISS ALL OVER IT, just like he did LITERALLY to Liu Kang's mentor!"

"A Kombatant never forgets…" Jonathan says. "And Liu Kang CERTAINLY didn't forget what he saw on _Ozone 43_, as an ABSENT Don Flamenco and Great Tiger can attest. A Flawless Victory THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE on the two of them took them out of this equation, so now it's LIU KANG and MOBY JONES…and it's the Infinity Championship hanging between them."

Liu Kang climbs up a corner himself, one foot on the middle rope and one on the top, raising his Infinity Championship with both hands. Despite the crowd AMPLE cheers for him, he has no smile, because this is a moment of GRAVITY…the calm before his storm. He jumps down from the corner, hands his Belt to referee Leif Heralding…who holds it up above his head, turning from side to side of the ring, making sure he is between Liu Kang and Moby in the process. After showing off the prize at stake, he makes sure that the rules are clear to both gentlemen…who, after affirming such, start encircling one another in the ring…

"Our first of NINE matches, our first of FOUR for Championships," Al speaks. "Will the reign of Liu Kang continue, or will Moby Jones, in more ways than one, make history of his own?"

…

…

…

…

…

…and to a loud pop, the referee deems both men prepared, and he calls for the opening bell!

"And let _Regal Rumble _begin! We are underway here in Philly! Liu Kang, Moby Jones—here we go!" Jeremy proclaims.

The opening contest of _Regal Rumble _starts off, after fifteen seconds of Champion and challenger circumnavigating one another, staring one another down in the process to gauge, to size each other up…with Moby and Liu Kang engaging one another in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up. The Mortal Kombatant and the Trinidadian-British snowboarder jockey for superior position…

…

…

…and after eight seconds, Moby pushes Liu Kang back into the corner, keeping his feet moving forward…until Liu Kang retaliates by pushing Moby back into the opposite corner across the ring. Moby pushes Liu Kang and himself out of there, back to the center of the ring…

"Moby the heavier of the two competitors at 219 pounds—that's what 99.3 kilograms translates to in counterpart units; Liu Kang clocks in at 185, so size goes to Moby… Strength may APPEAR to go to him as well, but our Infinity Champion is robust in his own right, almost deceptively so," Jonathan states.

"Moby had him pushed back to start, but Liu Kang brought it back relatively shortly thereafter," Jeremy states.

…

…where Liu Kang switches to a Side Headlock, latching onto Moby's head. The Infinity Champion wrenches on the cranium of the _SSX _veteran…

…and even performs a Tiger Spin, letting go and then re-grabbing the head of his foe while spinning himself in place…and then transitioning into a Hammerlock that he rotates briskly into a Drop Toe Hold!

"Ooh, and we're ALREADY getting serious—shades of 'Tiger Mask' Satoru Sayama with that Side Headlock-based transition known as the Tiger Spin!" Jeremy says. "And no, I did NOT merely know that from peeking over at my brother's notes; I've SEEN what they do in Japan!"

While Jonathan gives a almost comically chary look at his brother, The Shaolin Monk holds the grounded Moby in a Rear Waist Lock…but after five seconds there, Moby drops down and bear crawls backward through Liu Kang's legs, breaking free of the latter's grip and ending up behind Liu Kang, where the challenger can apply a Waist Lock of his own. Moby Jones brings down Liu Kang to the canvas face-first with the Waist Lock Takedown, spins himself halfway along Liu Kang's back, and clubs the spine of the prone _MK _warrior. Moby, from the ground, then puts Liu Kang in a Side Headlock, going to the head of the Kombatant…

"Both Liu Kang and Moby known for their speediness between those ropes, so expect things to get fast-paced not only down the stretch but, hell, even here!" Cris says.

"Bell-to-bell, this is going to be a match that will test the eyesight coordination of our paying audience around the world," Jonathan says.

"It's also gonna test how well we can do OUR jobs of picking up on all of this action," Al says. "That's where we earn OUR keeps here."

"Indeed," Jonathan nods with a small grin.

…

…and for eleven seconds, it stays in place…until Liu Kang fights to his feet, lifting Moby up…and getting punched in the face by Jones, which brings Moby back onto his feet…and into a Side Headlock Takedown. Moby keeps hold of Liu Kang's head, even while Liu Kang gets back up to his feet immediately after being taken down. Moby brings Liu Kang down with a second Side Headlock Takedown…and Liu Kang fights back up again…

…

…before running forward into the ropes, still in the Side Headlock…to backward roll with Moby, stacking him up with his own legs over his head for a Side Prawn Pin!

"Oop! First pinning combo of the match, interestingly done…!" Jeremy points.

Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…2…

…Moby sits himself up, raising his shoulders…and then he eats a Grounded High Knee Strike to the face from Liu Kang beside him!

"Expect a—OOH, what a knee right there!—unique, inimitable offensive display from both individuals given their arsenals, what we know they can do…and what they may bring out of each OTHER in this contest," Al says.

Liu Kang then backward rolls on the mat and puts Moby in a Rear Chancery, squeezing down on the head once again…but Moby reverses, rolling swiftly on the canvas, jerking his way out of the grip and using position to lock on his own Rear Chancery onto Liu Kang instead. Liu Kang tries to roll his way out to escape…

…but Moby keeps a hold of Liu Kang, cartwheeling on the mat with the Champion in his clutches, maintaining the Rear Chancery.

"Also expect some interesting DEFENSE from there guys—look at Moby there!" Cris calls. "Defending his Rear Chancery, keeping Liu Kang stuck in there!"

"And doing so in style, as is Moby's wont," Jonathan comments.

"Don't let the flash fool you though; this man—if there was ever a more FOCUSED, more DRIVEN, more DETERMINED, more LASER-GUIDED talent out to take the Infinity Title Liu Kang has held since the Title's inception…hell, I'll save you the trouble and tell you there HASN'T been one," Cris asserts. "Moby Jones, bottom line, wants that Infinity Championship PERIOD, and I'm eager to see what Liu Kang's gonna have to pull out of his bag of tricks to prevent that from happening."

After a second Rear Chancery escape attempt from Liu Kang yields the same cartwheel counter result, Moby begins to fire knees directly to the point of Liu Kang's scalp, each one with brain-rattling impact behind it…

…

…but Liu Kang from underneath, not to be outdone, throws knees of his own to Moby's head, hitting the point of the Briton's skull as well. Liu Kang gives Moby four knees…but a fifth one is avoided when Moby stands with Liu Kang still in his clutches…

…

…

…and Moby lifts Liu Kang up for an Inverted Suplex…

…

…that gets reversed into a Headscissors Takedown by Liu Kang…

…through which Moby flips forward all the way to land onto his feet!

"The trade-off of knees…now Moby back to standing, wants something of an Inverted Suplex perhaps—but Liu Kang prevents, and LOOK AT THAT! Moby Jones flipping back to his feet!" exclaims Al.

"What did I tell ya?!" Cris chortles.

As Liu Kang stands, Moby Jones throws a Shuffle Side Kick to his gut…

…that gets caught…and leads to Liu Kang twisting the leg over his own head, almost a Leg Wringer…

…

…that he tries to turn into a Shin Breaker…

…

…

…but Moby backflips this time and plants a meaty One-Footed Backflip Kick to Liu Kang's jaw!

"Moby wanted to follow up on that, but Liu Kang got his foot—but MOBY got Liu Kang's JAW off of that!" Jeremy calls.

"Shin Breaker attempt prevented with the adept and athletic counterstrike!" Al shouts.

"Those are two words you're gonna hear a lot in this match – adept and athletic!" Jonathan states.

Moby grabs Liu Kang…

…and Irish Whips him—or rather, tries to do so, but Liu Kang reverses…holds onto Moby's arm, feigning a Whip himself…

…

…

…and jumping up for a Monkey Flip—that Moby counters by holding onto Liu Kang's legs and flipping over him for a Modified Jackknife!

"Liu Kang not having that Irish Whip, leaps at Moby for the Monkey Fli—WHOA! And THAT'S denied by Jones, and he's got a Jackknife!" Al calls.

"Pin attempt in the Englishman's favor!" Jonathan exclaims.

Moby has Liu Kang pinned: 1…

2…

…

…2.425 Liu Kang kicks out! That sends Moby back up…

…

…and then hitting the ropes…for a Neck Snap—that doesn't see the light of day as Liu Kang backward rolls out of a seated spot; Moby Jones instead forward rolls…and then turns around to throw a Clothesline…that Liu Kang corrals, turning it into an Arm-Trap Neckbreaker…attempt…that Moby spins through…

…

…

…and then…Liu Kang, with a hold of Moby's wrists, sends him to the mat with a Double Wrist Clutch STO! Liu Kang holds onto Moby's hands, trying to pin him down…

…but Moby Jones kips up off of the canvas, and the Amazing One proceeds to fight back against Liu Kang's grip!

"But THERE Liu Kang is able to put the challenger down—but not KEEP him down!" Jeremy shouts. "Moby RIGHT BACK up!"

"Kipping up after that STO variation, and now it's another test of strength here!" Jonathan says.

The two find themselves now in a Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock tussle…

…

…

…

…and after twenty seconds of pushing, all through the ambiance of "LET'S GO LIU KANG! / LET'S GO MOBY!" chants…Liu Kang is about to have Moby's shoulders touching the mat, pinning him with the Knuckle Lock in place…

…

…

…

…

…but Moby suddenly snaps up with a HEADBUTT directly to Liu Kang's face!

"Liu Kang fighting for that fall…fighting for that pin; see, this is what my brother was talking about with Liu Kang's strength in his own core—OH!" Jeremy gasps. "Well, Moby prevents THAT!"

"Nothing terrifically flashy about that Headbutt, but it sure did the job it was made for in that situation!" Al says.

The head-to-head collision is followed up by a European Uppercut by Moby Jones, which turns Liu Kang around…and then leads to Moby shoving Liu Kang forward into the ropes…rebounding into a Reverse Drop Toe Hold by the SSXer, putting Liu Kang on his back instead of his face. Moby stands, and then hits the adjacent ropes…

"Drop Toe Hold from Moby this time, only putting Liu Kang onto his BACK instead of his chest and face—you don't see THAT very often," Cris states.

…

…

…and…Liu Kang, from the mat, tries a Spinning Leg Sweep as Moby runs for him, but Moby has the presence of mind to skid and backflip, almost doing a Standing Shooting Star Press and landing on his feet just shy of Liu Kang…

…

…whom Moby grabs and places between his legs!

"WHOA! And you ALSO don't see things like THAT often, what with Moby flipping his way out of a Spinning Leg Sweep coming for him—AND NOW MOBY'S GOT LIU KANG IN POSITION!" Al shouts.

"Über Clash time EARLY?!" Jeremy gasps.

"Or Union Jack!" Cris suggests himself.

…

…

Liu Kang Backdrops Moby before he can try anything…

…but Moby lands onto his feet behind Liu Kang…who runs ahead to the ropes…

"Liu Kang picks neither of the above!" Jonathan says.

…

…Handsprings off of them…and performs a Handspringing Japanese Arm Drag, jumping backward and taking Moby Jones down with him!

"And instead HE'S gonna be the one on the offensive, and HE'S gonna be distinctive about it!" Jonathan shouts. "Arm Drag by the Champion, done while leaping BACKWARDS!"

"And grasping Moby's arm in just the right manner on the reverse leap also! How SKILLFUL do you have to be to execute THAT when you're not even 100% certain on the positioning of your opponent?" Al inquires in awe.

"That takes what we in the industry call a sixth sense, something of an x-factor—neither Odd nor Ulrich—that you just…you just can't ACCOUNT for going in," Jeremy explains. "It's an intangible entity, and it's something that's served Liu Kang well in his Infinity Title reign!"

Moby, on the mat sitting up…

…

…is ALMOST the recipient of a Shoot Kick to the chest, but Moby dodges, and he kicks Liu Kang in the swell of his back instead from the canvas…

…

…and then Moby applies a Modified Bodyscissors…which he rolls laterally with to turn into a Gedo Clutch Pin on the Infinity Titleholder, putting his body and his shoulders down! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…2.475 Liu Kang kicks out…and sits himself up, slowly standing…

…

…

…and turning Moby's Gedo Clutch into an Inverted Boston Crab!

"Moby putting Liu Kang in another pinning situation, the Gedo Clutch—2-COUNT, and no, Liu Kang's up and out of it, and he's gonna swing this in his OWN favor!" Al calls.

"Inverted Boston Crab—some may know it as the Billy Goat's Curse of for NWA World's Heavyweight Champion Colt Cabana," Jonathan states.

"Yeah, isn't THAT an interesting connection in context?" Cris remarks.

Liu Kang folds Moby up in the Inverted Crab, leaning far and deep forward to pressurize the spine of the Brixton native…

"And while Moby fights his way out of this…somehow, I'd like to point out something," Cris declares. "Moments ago, Moby had Liu Kang in the Standing Headscissors and Jeremy said he was going for the Über Clash while I said it was the Union Jack he wanted. Now, I'm willing to tell you that _I_ was right…but believe it or not, that's irrelevant. The point IS, did LIU KANG know which maneuver Moby was going for? Because if not, if he plays to defend the Union Jack and instead it's the Über Clash, or vice versa, that's something that could do the Infinity Champion in and make him EX-Infinity Champion. See, THAT is an intangible right there!"

"…Good point," said JEREMY.

"…**W-w-wait, did you just say 'good point'?!**" Jonathan goes bug-eyed in expression as he asks this. "Al, you HEARD that, right?!"

Al nods, having NO WORDS for this happening.

"Well, yeah," Jeremy shrugs. "The ass made a good point. What do you want me to do? I'm giving him credit, as a WRESTLER—and Champion—who KNOWS these intricacies and how much they matter, for the observation. …But Moby WAS going for the Über Clash. THAT much I'm standing by. …Besides the point though."

"Nah, he wanted the Union Jack, but we'll agree to disagree," Cris says…before turning his attentions back to the match…as Jeremy did the same.

"…I think I died and just went to heaven…" Al says, shock meshing with glee. This truly, truly was a special night. So far.

…

…

After seventeen seconds of Inverted Boston Crabbing, Liu Kang lets go and leaps…to STOMP directly onto the crooks of Moby's legs! With one foot placed directly into the backs of Moby's knees, Liu Kang throws four Overhand Chops to the middle of the spine…

"Meanwhile, Moby's situation…looking far LESS heavenly in comparison…" Jonathan states.

…

…

…before grabbing Moby's arms…

…

…

…

…

…and leaning back, taking Moby into the Surfboard Stretch!

"Liu Kang gonna rear back, and it's a Surfboard Stretch life for Moby Jones!" Jeremy says. "And that's NOT the kind of life you'd wanna lead, not with THAT man pulling you apart!"

"From one submission hold to another," Al comments.

Liu Kang positions Moby to look up at the lights and let the world know how much pain he is in, keeping hold of the Surfboard Stretch as far back as his arms and legs will allow him to pull. And with the memories of Moby's words and actions fresh in the Shaolin Warrior's mind, the burden placed with the Surfboard Stretch is augmented by the second…

…

…

…

…until after twenty-one seconds, Liu Kang sets Moby down…leaning forward to place Jones on his own knees, the snowboarder already grimacing and aching. Liu Kang returns to his feet…

…and throws ONE Shoot Kick to the chest…TWO…THREE…FOUR…

"ACK! This is ALSO not a propitious spot for Jones—OW! OW!" Cris winces from Liu Kang's kicks.

"Liu Kang, VERY low on the list of fiction wrestlers you want to get kicked in the chest by!" Jeremy remarks.

"Even LOWER on the list of wrestlers you want to kicked in the chest by RECURRENTLY…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…before he rears back…

…

…

…

…and…throws the Roundhouse to the head—that gets CAUGHT by Moby instead! Moby, having seen the kick coming, gets back up…

"LOWEST on the list of wrestlers you want to get kicked in the HEAD by—but thank goodness, Moby's not gonna have to feel that!" Cris says.

…

…

…and throws Liu Kang's leg over the top rope, leaving it draping…for Moby to follow up with a HARSH Jumping Enzuigiri to the catawampus Kombatant, using enough force to send all of Liu Kang over the top rope and to the arena floor!

"OOOOH! But LIU KANG just felt what a kick to the head from MOBY feels like!" Cris shouts.

"Threw Liu Kang's foot over the ropes did Moby Jones, and that set him up for the Enzuigiri that sent the Shaolin Monk out to the floor," says Jonathan.

"Compromised his balance," Cris adds.

Moby hops back up to his feet…raising an arm in the air as he keeps his hops going…

"Ooooh-hoo-hoo, get ready for this! Get ready for this!" Cris giddily proclaims.

"Moby's limbering up…"

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as he sees Liu Kang standing outside of the ring—clutching his head—the _SSX _character hits the ropes…

"…and when the Amazing One limbers up, you know what that means!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby FLIES with a Corkscrew Shooting Star Plancha—that Liu Kang evades by sliding back into the ring! However, Moby adjusts JUST IN TIME to land onto his feet!

"And Moby SOARS—OH MY GOSH, WOW!" Al exclaims. "LIU KANG OUT OF THE WAY, BUT MOBY JONES KEPT HIMSELF FROM CRASHING AND BURNING!"

"Landed on his FEET off of that—holy jambalaya!" Jeremy shouts.

Moby catches himself from the impromptu landing…

"Corkscrew Shooting Star and STUCK the landing…"

…

…and turns around…in time to see LIU KANG hitting the ropes…

"…but he didn't get Liu Kang…"

…

…

…

…

…and Moby LUNGES out of Liu Kang's path, avoiding his Corkscrew Cross Body Suicida—from which the Infinity Champ ALSO adjusts to land onto his feet!

"…and Liu Kang may be about to get HIM—OH NO, HE ISN'T! BUT LIU KANG LANDS ON HIS FEET AS WELL!" Jonathan exclaims.

"BOTH MEN AVERTING DISASTER ON THE OUTSIDE, AND AVERTING EACH OTHER!" Al yells.

"If there was EVER a sequence that showed you just how level these two men are, just how well Moby can MATCH the ability of Liu Kang in this bout, THAT right there proves the point!" Cris says. "Moby says he's AMAZING? That he's just as good on any day as Liu Kang's hyped up to be? That he's BETTER? I'LL BUY IT! And so will you! So will YOU after that!"

"We've still got plenty of match left, Cris…as both Liu Kang and Moby must be FULLY aware…" Jonathan states.

Liu Kang and Moby Jones are both at ringside, no more than two-and-a-half feet from one another, pupils locking with pupils…as they start to each get a gathering for their respective adversary, silently evaluating one another as the crowd's applause highlights their impression in the early going. However, the crowd's noise is simply in the background to the two men in the match, as the Infinity Championship is what is truly paramount in this moment.

…

After a twenty-second standoff…Moby speedily slides back into the ring. Back inside the squared circle, the One-Man British Airways goes to the ropes…and holds them open for Liu Kang to get back inside after him. Moby motions, "Go on; after you" while pushing up the top rope and sitting upon the middle one…which prompts an eyebrow raise from Liu Kang on the floor.

"Back inside goes the challenger, after staring down the Champion…and what's he doing?" Al inquires.

"I…don't know…" Jeremy blinks twice. "Holding the ropes for Liu Kang…?"

"Being gentlemanly! What's so bad about that?" Cris asks.

Liu Kang keeps his ground, just gaping at Jones…

…who eventually decides to let Liu Kang get back into the ring himself, closing the ropes and taking a few steps back…but only a few…

"Well, NOTHING, if you're sincere about it…" Jonathan answers Cris's question, "…and I have an inclination to lean towards the NEGATIVE on that one…"

"Really? THAT'S judgmental of you," Cris says. "Why condemn him for being helpful and generous? He knows he can't win the match outside of the ring, and for that matter, neither can Liu Kang! It benefits BOTH of them!"

"Yeah…unless you've got something up your sleeve to employ as Liu Kang's getting in there," Jeremy comments. "You don't really think Moby's just gonna let Liu Kang get nice and comfy in the ring, do you?"

"LIU KANG doesn't seem to think so either, looking at his face," Al says.

"Well, what's he gonna do? He's gotta get back in the ring anyway…!" Cris remarks.

Moby continues to encourage Liu Kang to return to the ring…though at this point Liu Kang knows what Moby's after, what he's going for. However, the Infinity Champion knows that he cannot win the match from outside of the ring…so he gingerly climbs his way up onto the apron…

…

…

…

…

…and…goes through the ropes to enter the ring—when Moby charges at him…

"And get back in the ring he does—HEY! HEY!" Al points.

"SEE?! I TOLD YOU! THERE HE GOES!" Jeremy exclaims.

…and Liu Kang projects himself off of the bottom rope with his interior foot and executes a surprise Springboard Tornado Jawbreaker!

"Hey, no one said he was giving Liu Kang a time-ou—OOH!" Cris gasps.

"But Liu Kang saw it coming!" Jonathan calls. "He KNEW what Moby was planning to do, and he was ready for it! He was ready for the ambush, and he had the answer!"

Moby, with his back to the ropes, is the recipient of a FAST AND FURIOUS flurry of Knife Edge Chops, reddening the chest of the Briton and testing the lung capacities of the fans calling out "WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO" over and over again…

"Philly's a bit of a way off from Flair Country, but these fans sure are living it!" Jeremy laughs.

"With a Chopping spree like that, I can't say I blame them!" Jonathan states.

…

…and Liu Kang Irish Whips Moby…into a Dropkick dead-on to the face! Moby gets back up and walks into a Liu Kang Scoop Slam, followed by a quick Elbow Drop to the ribs; Moby ends up sitting up from the hasty drop of the elbow…which allows Liu Kang to target his back with a vicious Soccer Kick! One isn't enough for the _MK _mainstay, and two…THREE more end up forthcoming…

…

…

…followed by a Running Soccer Kick off of the ropes from Liu Kang!

"Watch your back, Moby—OOOOOH!" Cris grimaces. "See, THERE'S your kicks! Those are the things Moby's gonna have to AVOID taking so many of, because those feet of Liu Kang may as well be lethal weapons! I'll admit that; those kicks are PAINFUL! They are to _Ozone _what a Zoe Payne Roundhouse is to _XX_!"

The Infinity Champion picks Moby up…for a Sidewalk Slam…

…

…

…but instead of the traditional drop, Liu Kang lifts up his own leg to deliver Knee Strikes into Moby's back!

"And now Liu Kang…could be thinking Pendulum Backbreak—ooh, no! Something a little DIFFERENT here!" Al calls.

"Yeah, no kidding—instead of bringing Moby across his knee, he's bringing the KNEE into MOBY!" Jeremy notes. "And he's bringing it with oomph, with haste!"

Liu Kang throws five…six…seven…eight…NINE knees into Moby's back while holding him up…

"Innovative offense from our Infinity Champion…"

…

…and then he powers Moby from the Sidewalk Slam position…onto his shoulder…

"…and with more on the way…" Jonathan speaks. "Oklahoma…"

…

…

…

…

…and from the Oklahoma position…Liu Kang pops Moby up off of his shoulder…

…

…

…and catches him on the way down with an Overhead Kick right to the head!

"OHHHH, GREAT TROUT FREAK-OUT! IS FIFA IN THE HOUSE?! IS THIS WRESTLING OR SOCCER WE'RE PLAYING?!" Jeremy quips.

"Cristiano Ronaldo and Neymar might be jealous!" Al jokes.

"Well, given he had to use his hands for that, maybe he's channeling more of an Iker Casillas?" Jonathan throws in a remark.

"Oh, good Lord…" Cris rolls his eyes from the indulgence of this.

"…I hope our international fans are enjoying this banter," Jeremy says with a chuckle.

Moby falls backwards from the Overhead Kick, ending up sitting in the corner, the crowd in Philadelphia in an astonished uproar from the Infinity Champ's offensive maneuver. Liu Kang would have taken a moment to acknowledge the uniqueness of his strike himself…but his eyes are strictly on the match and his opponent…

…

…whom he darts into with a Corner Sliding Forearm Smash to the face!

"You won't see THAT on a soccer pitch though—Sliding Forearm into the corner!" Jonathan calls.

Liu Kang slips his way through the ropes and to the apron off of that…and followed up the Forearm with an Apron Triangle Slingshot Corner Dropkick to the chest! Liu Kang pulls Moby out of the corner by his legs…and flips into a Jackknife Pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…Moby kicks out, pushing Liu Kang off of him…which propels Liu Kang back onto his feet, from where he jumps his way onto the middle rope in the corner.

"Near-fall for Liu Kang off the Jackknife, but watch how Liu Kang keeps on the attack, or in the very least…puts himself in a position where he's READY to attack at will. No wasted motion, no wasted time, no slight of hand—or LEG, I suppose…" Jonathan comments.

Liu Kang waits for Moby to get back up…measuring him from over his own shoulder…

"What's he gonna do from THAT position? Moby, you'd best be wary…!" Cris warns.

…

…

…

…

…and once Moby stands…Liu Kang leaps up and sideways, from the middle turnbuckle to the top rope…

…

…

…and jumps at Moby to deliver a Springboard Corkscrew Rolling Snapmare, grabbing Moby in mid-air and rolling in the air to bring him down!

"From turnbuckle to the rope—HOLY COW! THE TURN AND FLIP IN THE AIR, INTO THE SNAPMARE; ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Al exclaims.

And from there, Liu Kang gets back up and Shoot Kicks Moby square in the chest!

"AND A KICK TO THE CHEST FOR WHIPPED CREAM ON TOP!" Jeremy adds.

"…Don't you mean a CHERRY on top?" Al blinks.

"Eh, I never really liked cherries," Jeremy shrugs.

"Fair enough," Al nods.

"'Kay…but ŠALTIBARŠČIAI, WHAT A MANEUVER BY LIU KANG!" Jeremy shouts. "And we've seen the Rolling Snapmare out of him before, but not while SPRINGBOARDING and CERTAINLY not out of mid-air with a CORKSCREW added to it—CABRALES CHEESE!"

"And THAT'S why I told Moby he had to be wary—because Liu Kang CAN do stuff like that," Cris speaks.

Liu Kang picks Moby up for a Front Suplex…and drops him onto his face and chest, following up immediately with a Low-Angle Front Dropkick right between Moby's eyes! Liu Kang turns Moby over onto his back and covers him, hooking the near leg: 1…

"Can he turn that into victory here?"

2…

…

…

…

…2.5454 Moby kicks out!

"The LEG IS HOOKED—near-fall as Moby Jones kicks out!" Al calls.

"Liu Kang, pardon the platitude, indubitably on the right FOOT here with respect to the match and his handling of the opponent," Jonathan states.

"Fighting like a man who wants to get in, win, and get out," Jeremy says.

Liu Kang kicks Moby in the kidneys, then the back, rolling the _SSX _competitor over with each stiff kick…until the challenger for the Infinity Title ends up near the ring ropes, on his knees. Liu Kang continues to amble to Moby, tracking him further…

…

…

…but Moby reaches and grabs Liu Kang by the waistline of his pants, pulling him towards the ropes! Liu Kang goes through the ropes off of the tug, landing on the ring apron on his bottom. Moby turns around and sees the Champion sitting there…

…

…and the snowboarder rises…hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and tries to Shoulder Tackle Liu Kang off of the apron, but Liu Kang rolls spins out of the way, avoiding Moby's body check. Moby recoils from his full-speed rush into the ropes…and Liu Kang recovers himself, standing on the apron…

"Moby, on his end, needing something to tip the scales; Liu Kang says THAT'S not quite it…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang Springboards—but in mid-Springboard, Moby suddenly runs his way back and JUMPS UP to the same rope as Liu Kang…

"OH, BUT THAT MAY BE, THAT MAY BE!" Cris points.

…

…and taking him all the way to the mat with a Top-Rope Scoop Powerslam!

"HOT CHIMICHURRI SAUCE!" Jeremy yells. "MOBY JONES TAKING FLIGHT, AND THE DUST DOTH LIU KANG BITE ON THE WAY DOWN!"

"A SUPER POWERSLAM, NOT EVEN OUT OF THE CORNER—OFF OF THE TOP RING ROPE!" Jonathan exclaims.

"AND HOW MUCH LEEWAY DO YOU GET WHEN YOU'RE JUMPING FROM CANVAS TO ROPE WITH BOTH FEET?! NOT MUCH! HARDLY ANY! THERE'S NO CREASE! THERE'S NO PLACE TO PART YOUR LEGS; YOU'VE GOTTA STICK IT JUST LIKE THAT! AND MOBY DID IT LIKE IT WASN'T NO THING!" Cris proclaims.

"AND HE TOOK DOWN LIU KANG WITH HIM!" Al adds.

Moby, unlike Liu Kang, not only knows the spectacular nature of his offense but also takes the time to shout about it, exclaiming, "OH YEAH, I'M GETTIN' KNIGHTED FOR THAT ONE!" Some of the fans in Philly…are inclined to agree, despite others booing him for his arrogance.

"In case you thought the impressiveness of that maneuver was lost on Moby Jones, rest assured, he sure as hell KNOWS what that took," Jonathan observes.

Moby picks Liu Kang up…

…

…and puts him in a Pumphandle Clutch…lifting him off of the ground…

…

…

…

…before spinning around with Liu Kang, performing a Pumphandle Airplane Spin!

"Moby with Liu Kang in his arms—Pumphandle-style…!" Al sees. "Putting him on a Pumphandle-go-round, if you will!"

"An interesting take on the traditional Airplane Spin from Fireman's Carry position," Jonathan says.

After six-and-a-half rotations, Moby has his back to the ropes…

"Not like Moby to do anything whatsoever the simple, traditional, no-frills way," Jeremy remarks.

…

…

…

…

…and he Pumphandle Suplexes Liu Kang over the ropes, sending the _Mortal Kombat _Champion all the way to the floor!

"Got that right—AND HOW'S THAT TO FURTHER THE POINT?!" Cris exclaims. "HOW'S THAT TO TAKE LIU KANG OUT OF THE RING?! Pumphandle Suplex, OVER THE ROPES!"

"If getting spun around in the Pumphandle didn't mess up the equilibrium of our Infinity Champion, the impact of hitting that ringside matting outside of the ring via the Suplex from that position certainly may have accomplished that feat!" Jonathan states.

Moby goes over to referee Leif Heralding, tapping him on the shoulder and smirks, saying, "You wanna gimme that gold, now? You wanna just skip the riff-raff and gimme it right now? I'm 24-carat, and he's getting knocked to rubbish, am I right?" Leif Heralding…doesn't confirm or deny, given that it's not his place to do either. Moby has a chuckle and goes to the ring apron, vaulting his way there…

…seeing Liu Kang starting to struggle to his feet, holding the side of his ribs…

"NOW Moby's getting confident. NOW Moby's getting his edge. NOW Moby's getting his shine…!" Cris comments.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby executes a Springboard Moonsault…

…

…overshooting Liu Kang…by design…

"And NOW he's…missing the Moonsau—WHOAWHOAWHOA…!" Jeremy blinks.

…as he grabs Liu Kang from behind by the waist and uses the momentum from landing onto his feet to deliver a Snap Release German Suplex that drops the Kombatant onto the back of his head on the entrance ramp!

"WHAT? Missing WHAT?! Missing WHAT, Jeremy?! Hahaha! The only thing Moby's missing is a medal from President Gauck for the most German of Suplexes you could ever execute!" Cris comments.

"I don't know about it being the most GERMAN, but it's in the running for the most INNOVATIVE!" Al shouts. "And it deposited Liu Kang onto the entrance ramp with a THUNK from the back of the head and shoulders!"

Liu Kang rolls…to a sitting position on the ramp, holding his head in pain from Moby's Suplex…

…

…

…

…and the now-standing Amazing One turns around and blasts Liu Kang in the face with a Running Knee Strike! Moby takes a moment to stand over Liu Kang and slow-raise one arched arm before fully raising the other over his head, almost Johnny Mundo-esque in nature. The British boarder picks Liu Kang up after this, with Clinch Knees to the face…followed by a European Uppercut to the face…

…and then a Short-Arm Biel Throw into the security barricade! Five seconds of Infinity Champion writhing later, Moby presses a foot against Liu Kang's throat after this, choking him against the wall while holding onto the top for extra leverage. Moby adds stomps to the clavicle for more offense, more attacking, more pain…before he picks Liu Kang back up…

…lifts him into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…and drops him into a Forward Body Drop onto the top of the barricade, leaving him hung up there by his solar plexus!

"You want to hinder Liu Kang? You want to combat what he provides? You want to slow him down and make him hurt? Well, Moby's demonstrating the precise way to do so!" Cris says.

With Liu Kang draped prone over the top of the security wall, Moby proceeds to batter at Liu Kang's spine with blows to the back, forearm after forearm after forearm after forearm…

…before grabbing Liu Kang's legs, and applying a Hanging Inverted Cloverleaf!

"Yeah, THIS right here could do even MORE in that regard!" Jeremy says.

"Inverted Cloverleaf, the Kondo Clutch, with Liu Kang draped over that barricade," Jonathan says, "and the way he's hung up over it makes fighting this off a great deal more challenging!"

For fifteen seconds, Moby holds Liu Kang at the barricade, keeping a firm grip on the Shaolin Monk's feet, all while the Infinity Champion is still dangling over the barricade…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Moby YANKS Liu Kang off of the barricade, hard enough to send the Infinity Champion's face SMASHING onto the arena floor!

"Liu Kang's gotta to find a way to push off of that barricade SOMEHOW; if he can get his arms—OH CRACKER BARREL!" Jeremy exclaims upon the impact of face and ground. "Moby didn't even give Liu Kang the CHANCE!"

"My God, Liu Kang's face hit the floor with the force of a BOWLING BALL hitting rock bottom!" Al shouts.

"That's not flash; that right there is MALICE," Cris comments.

Even after the precipitous descent of Liu Kang from barricade to floor, and the whiplash that came along with it…Moby Jones maintains his hold on the Inverted Cloverleaf…adding Knee Drops into the kidneys of the Champion with the hold still locked in, folding Liu Kang's legs forward to compress the spine as well…

"Notice how Moby's not just leaving it at that either; he knows he's dealt a blow to Liu Kang…but he ain't gonna stop at one and let him go! He's STILL holding that Cloverleaf," Cris says.

"Indeed he is, and the longer he does—including the Knee Drops and that GRUESOME corrugation of the spine—the worst this bodes for the Mortal Kombatant!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…and seven seconds later, Moby starts dragging Liu Kang a foot away from the ramp…

…

…

…

…

…before getting a head of steam and SPINNING with Liu Kang, performing an Inverted Cloverleaf Giant Swing that rotates Liu Kang and sends him SMACKING head and body-first into the side of the wall!

"What's this? Moby spinning him around AGAIN—OH MAN, RIGHT INTO THE WALL THIS TIME! RIGHT INTO THAT DAMN SECURITY WALL!" Al shouts.

"What's hurt WORSE: his head, his ribs, his legs?" Cris inquires with a chuckle.

"You think that Jones cares for the body pain pecking order?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow. "I say he just wants Liu Kang to say 'OW!' …He's making ME say 'OW' WATCHING this!"

"From where I sit, the body part Moby's most concerned with is Liu Kang's waist, most outstandingly making sure it's beltless by contest's end!" Jonathan says.

From there, Moby STILL holds on…starting to drag Liu Kang further down the ramp, back to ringside…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the challenger then Inverted Cloverleaf Giant Swings Liu Kang AGAIN, this time into the steel ring steps!

"And moves like that will send the proceedings well on their way to that END RESULT—ANOTHER TIME INTO THE STEPS!" Jonathan continues and then yells.

Moby finally lets go of the submission, satisfaction painting his dark-skinned face…

…

…as Liu Kang tilts his head slightly up, pushing on the floor…and one can see that he now has a bloody nose.

"One match in on the main show…and we've ALREADY got blood coming out," Cris says, rubbing his hands over this "milestone".

"The hypothesis from me is that when Moby pulled Liu Kang off of the barricade, and his face SMASHED into the arena floor…that was the catalyst," Jonathan claims.

Moby Jones walks over to Liu Kang again…picks him up from behind…

…

…

…lifts him up in an Electric Chair…

…

…

…

…and Electric Chair Drops him spine-first onto the edge of the ring frame, right at the ring apron!

"So in addition to what has to be ailing ribs, the list of inflicted complications upon Liu Kang LENGTHENS—and an Electric Chair onto the ring apron is just gonna add one more!" Al calls.

Liu Kang lets out a low, audible groan of pain as Moby stands back up…and sees the bloody nose of the Mortal Kombatant…and snorts, "Ah, that'll knock ya outta the running for Handsomest Ex-Champion Alive." And then Moby sharply Back Elbows Liu Kang directly to the nose before pushing him back into the ring. Moby gets onto the ring apron, Liu Kang inside and supine…

…

…

…

…and the Brixton native executes a Slingshot Somersault Double Knee Drop that plants both of his patellae into Liu Kang's ribcage!

"Moby making light of the rhinal wound on Liu Kang—but there's nothing light about a pair of knees to the ribs!" Jonathan says.

"SOMERSAULTING, too!" Jeremy adds.

Moby turns around and covers Liu Kang, the referee there to count: 1…

"So, time to crown a new Champion, right?"

2…

"Right?"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.69 Liu Kang kicks out!

"Ri—nope, not yet," Cris answers himself.

"Liu Kang keeps his Title reign alive, but it's certainly being jeopardized given these recent developments," Al says.

"Ain't THAT the truth?" Cris nods. "The _SSX _Fiction Wrestling Title drought may be about ready to come to an end TODAY. Moby's just gotta keep at this, and I don't even have to tell him that because he's ALREADY on it!"

Now it is Moby's turn to throw kicks to the back, this time with Liu Kang on the receiving end of them. A few kicks send Liu Kang rolling towards the ropes…but Moby quickly pulls Liu Kang away from them and then continues kicking. Six such kicks end up landing…before Moby directs a boot right to the bloody nose, going after Liu Kang's face! Moby picks Liu Kang up…for a Vertical Suplex…and delivers it, only doing so while RUNNING ahead and then going to his back to put Liu Kang down.

"Moby sets out to make the pedestrian AMAZING with each move he performs, and even that Suplex is an example—RUNNING while he delivers it," Jonathan says.

Moby backward rolls after the Suplex, and Liu Kang ends up sitting up from this…

…

…and Moby…FEIGNS a kick to the face, which fakes Liu Kang out…and opens him up for a Jumping Fist Drop to the face instead!

"Also sets up the backward roll into a ki—oh, no, no, he FAKED the kick! He FAKED it, and Liu Kang fell for it too!" Al states. "Quite literally fell for it, and it left him wide open for that Fist Drop instead! And where was the fist directed? Take a guess…"

"Right on the nose," Cris answers, already knowing.

"Exactly," Al confirms.

"Not the first time he went for it, and I doubt it's gonna be the last," Cris states.

Liu Kang covers his nose protectively as he rolls away from feeling the Fist Drop…

…but Moby grabs Liu Kang's wrist to pry his hand from the nose…opening it up for Moby to grind his forearm against the nose, his arm acting like a makeshift chainsaw while keeping a Wrist Lock…

…

…

…and then Moby gives Liu Kang a STRAIGHT LEFT HAND to the nose…followed by a Half-Hatch Suplex. Moby floats into a lateral press: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.73 Liu Kang kicks out!

"You can see Liu Kang trying to do his best to PROTECT that nose of his, but Moby's not letting him!" Jeremy says. "And I guess why WOULD you? It's an opening, it's a kink in the armor—if you're in there fighting for a Title, you POUNCE on things like that."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Ellis," Cris states…civilly…prompting another momentary glance between Al and Jonathan.

"…That was totally a lay-up for a 'kicks to the head' jab from him, and he DIDN'T TAKE IT…" Jonathan whispers.

"I know—shhh, shhh…" Al shushes his colleague, wanting to let this ride for now.

Moby looks to the referee Leif Heralding and contests the near-fall decision indistinctly, holding up two fingers and sharing some words, all of it seeming civil…

…

…

…but behind his own back—and out of the referee's vision—Moby illegally uses his other hand to clip Liu Kang's bleeding nose!

"Moby consulting the official Leif Heralding on that last near-fa—he-hey, look behind him! Look at what he's doing from behind!" Al points.

"Grabbing at the nose and clipping it between his phalanges—that is ILLEGAL, mind you…!" Jonathan says. "It's an otherwise effective act of olfactory manipulation, but it's not within the confines of the rules, NOR is it within the confines of the referee's vision!"

"Hence why Moby's doing it!" Jeremy states.

"Nothing unethical about it if the official doesn't spot it!" Cris shrugs. "Just like the NFL, something I know all too well."

The crowd boos as they notice Moby's underhanded, unseen transgression…and Moby, with a snicker to himself, pulls Liu Kang up…and delivers a hard European Uppercut that knocks Liu Kang HARD right back down to the canvas. Moby stomps at Liu Kang's body, his chest…and then adds another boot to the face. The Amazing One smirks briefly, then hits the ropes and comes down onto Liu Kang with a Forearm Drop to the face. Moby takes Liu Kang back up from the canvas…

…lifts him into an Argentine Clutch…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang battles to fight out, throwing Hammerfists to the face from atop Moby's shoulders…and managing to get back to his own vertical base to throw punches at Moby's face. Liu Kang puts together offense of his own in the form of Standing Back Fists to jack Moby's jaw…

…

…

…but it is Moby who does the jacking with a Jumping Gamengiri right to the face! Liu Kang stumbles around holding his nose again, and Moby picks him up onto his shoulders in the Argentine position once more…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang continues to fight it off, wriggling free behind Moby this time, back-to-back with him so he can throw one, two, three, four, five rapid Back Elbows to the rear of Moby's head…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang starts to run for the ropes, but Moby reaches behind himself and grabs Liu Kang by the head, shaking his head as he grabs the Champion…

"Liu Kang doing everything he can NOT to have himself subjected to that Argentine grip—uh-ohhhhh…" Al blinks.

"Moby's caught him!" Cris sings.

"The return fire, about to be SNUFFED OUT…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…and Moby falls to the mat with a Sheerdrop Falling Neckbreaker…

…

…followed by a 180 Spun Flare on the mat into a Leg Drop to Liu Kang's throat!

"Neckbreaker connects, and WHAT A TAKE ON THE LEG DROP!" Al exclaims.

"Yeah, and he calls that the Pommel Me!" Cris identifies. "For those who know _SSX_, you'll actually associate that with our Hitwoman Zoe Payne, whose signature trick is called the Pommel Me! It's that same spinning flare on her snowboard out of the air! Moby just did it in the form of an attack right here, the Leg Drop!"

After his Pommel Me Leg Drop, Moby grabs Liu Kang off of the canvas, picking him up once again…

"Some of you may also associate something like that to a man called Johnny Mundo…"

…

…putting him the Argentine Clutch again…

…

…

…

…

…

…and flipping him off of his shoulders into a Knee Lift flush to the face!

"…and HERE'S something you might find out of Donovan Dijak—the Argentine Rack dropped into a knee to the face! Feast Your Eyes!" Jonathan calls.

Liu Kang stands ROCKED on his feet by the knee, momentarily rendered immobile…

…

…

…

…

…which is perfect for Moby to grab him and follow up seconds later with an Exploder Suplex!

"That didn't bring Liu Kang down, but it left him out on his feet—for the EXPLODER!" Jeremy calls.

"Nothing is wasted," Cris claps. "NOTHING is wasted!"

Moby pins Liu Kang, hooking the outside leg, and the referee counts 1…

"Pin here!"

2…

"Moby's got the leg!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.7875 Liu Kang kicks out!

"And Moby—does NOT have the Infinity Championship; Liu Kang kicking out at 2!" Al calls.

Once again, Moby argues his case with the referee Leif Heralding, challenging his counting cadence…

…

…

…and once again, Moby has a hand behind his back clipping Liu Kang's nose—but this time, Leif Heralding spots it and immediately reprimands the snowboarder, who holds his hands up into the air in innocence.

"And ONCE AGAIN, Moby sneaking in the nasal gouge—or maybe NOT sneaking it in, 'cause Leif Heralding just caught him!" Al says.

"Caught red-handed…which may have an alternative meaning considering the blood Liu Kang's got coming out of that nose," Jeremy says.

Moby insists that he didn't do anything, that Leif Heralding was seeing things…and the referee narrows his eyes, telling Jones that he wasn't buying it, that he was onto the challenger…

…

…and Moby moves forward off of that warning by raking his boot across Liu Kang's nose and face. Moby grabs Liu Kang…puts him in a Side Headlock…

…

…

…

…and leaps up…going over the top rope and landing on the ring apron to drop Liu Kang's neck across the top rope with a Jumping Side Headlock Hotshot! Moby keeps hold of Liu Kang's head…and then walks down the apron, while pressing Liu Kang's face and nose against the top rope, giving him a Side Headlock case of Rope Burn as he drags the Champion to the corner. There, at the top turnbuckle, Moby Head Slams Liu Kang right into the padding. Moby does this once…twice…thrice…

…

…

…and then presses Liu Kang's face against the turnbuckle with one hand…pushing down on the head so he can cartwheel his way on the ropes and turnbuckle from apron to adjacent apron. Moby lands onto his feet at the apron…and he Head Slams Liu Kang into the turnbuckle again.

"Nothing the referee can do to step in the way of THIS though—and why would he? That is BEAUTIFUL!" Cris grins. "BEAUTIFUL!"

"Cartwheel from apron to apron, and Liu Kang's head and face…STILL on that turnbuckle," Al says. "And if he keeps slamming him into that turnbuckle, Liu Kang may be only a few steps short of needing a rhinoplasty!"

Moby sets out to outdo himself…by repeating his cartwheel, holding Liu Kang's head into the turnbuckle as he goes back to the previous apron, standing there to Head Slam Liu Kang once again. Seconds later, Moby cartwheels to the adjacent apron again, rinsing and repeating, Head Slamming Liu Kang into the turnbuckle one more time…and shortly thereafter, Moby goes back to whence he came, landing on the prior apron with one more cartwheel across, Head Slamming Liu Kang again.

"Okay, does Moby ever get TIRED of—"

"NOPE!" Cris laughs off Jeremy's query before it even comes out. "And I don't get tired of being the audience for it!"

"Style points won't win you the Infinity Championship, though, and they won't keep down Liu Kang," Jonathan comments.

"Really? 'Cause they seem to be doing a pretty good job of it right now!" Cris says.

After ONE MORE cartwheel across, Moby stands on the apron and takes a bow, keeping hold of Liu Kang's head and hair as he does so…

"Haha! If I had a rose, I'd throw it in there for him!" Cris smirks.

…

…

…

…

…

…but in the time he takes to bask in himself, Liu Kang breaks free of Moby's grip and lands a Spinning Heel Kick that knocks the Briton to the floor!

"OH! Well, maybe you should find one for the man, because Moby needs to wake up and SMELL some roses; he's not in there with a scrub he can play with—he's in there with an Infinity Champion who didn't come to Philly to be cheesesteak!" Jeremy quips.

Liu Kang pulls himself up with the ropes, rubbing his nose and inspecting it not to see if he was bleeding, but how MUCH blood was coming out…and after wiping away the present trail, Liu Kang looks down at the ringside floor…

…

…

…and climbs up to the top rope, wiping away more blood and stretching out his muscles on the way there…

"Moby's moment of grandstanding may come back to haunt and hurt the _SSX_ Englishman!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…but he's taking some time…too much time…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby Jones takes advantage by jumping to the apron and Superkicking Liu Kang right in the stomach!

"Or NOT!" Cris remarks.

"Took too long to get up there…" Jeremy comments. "Between the nose and—don't forget—the ribs…"

Liu Kang ends up doubled over on the top turnbuckle, clutching his abdomen…and Moby, back on the apron, deals out two European Uppercuts right to Liu Kang's exposed jaw and face. The _SSX _vet sees Liu Kang's condition, the Infinity Champion groggy upon the top rope…

…

…

…and Moby Jones climbs up after him…standing on the outer side of the corner, to the top rope himself…

"Both of those things inhibiting Liu Kang's ascent to that top rope—NEITHER of them…inhibiting Moby Jones…!" Al calls.

"And what's he going for…?!" Jeremy wonder.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby gives Liu Kang a Super Hurricanrana that sends him off the top rope all the way to the arena floor!

"OH MY GOODNESS, _THAT'S_ WHAT HE WAS GOING FOR! AND BABY BOY, YOU STAY ON MY MIND, FULFILL MY FANTASIES, DID HE EVER JUST GET IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"…Thank you, Beyoncé?" Jonathan blinks.

"Oh crap, you KNOW that song?" Jeremy turns to his twin, surprised.

"…Yes? …Are you THAT flabbergasted that I know some pop culture, albeit from 2003?" Jonathan says.

"YES!" Jeremy answers. "I'm flabbergasted that you know pop culture AT ALL!"

"…Well, segue time – Liu Kang's SPINE may have just went POP upon hitting that floor!" Al says.

Liu Kang CRINGES in agony as his spine smacks into the covered concrete ground of ringside, a THUD accompanying his unceremonious landing! The fans in the front row can be seen with agape expressions as they spot how Liu Kang ended up…and Moby isn't exactly feeling like he's on a spa date himself…

…

…

…

…but considering that it takes him twenty-five seconds to get back up to his feet…at which time Liu Kang is STILL down, it's evident who is now in the better shape. Moby walks over to the pained Liu Kang…pulling him up at his own pace…

"Took something out of Moby as well…but who's standing and who isn't? THAT tells you what you need to know," Cris says.

…

…

…

…

"And Moby taking Liu Kang…Moby taking him over HERE—look out, look out, LOOK OUT, LOOK OUT!" Al gasps.

"Better move our papers!" Cris shouts.

…

…and…the Brixton native drops Liu Kang onto Al Michaels and and Cris Collinsworth's announce table with a Drop Back Suplex!

"ONTO OUR TABLE!" Al shouts. "Moby dropping Liu Kang; DROP BACK SUPLEX onto our announce table! And yes, Cris, we probably SHOULD HAVE moved our papers!"

Liu Kang is now thrashing in place in even more back pain from the depositing of his body upon the play-by-play desk…and Moby, seeing this, takes in just how much of an advantage he has…and how important it is to sustain it. Moby goes behind the announce table…

"Moby's coming back over HERE now…" Cris says.

…

…

…pushes Al and Cris out of his way brusquely…

"Whoa, hey! What are you doing?!" Al asks as he is shoved aside.

"He means business…" Cris remarks, having been shoved aside himself.

…

…

…

…and climbs up the security barricade directly behind the two commentators.

"Moby's climbed up on the barricade BEHIND US—Liu Kang's still on our table!" Al says.

"Guys, word of advice: GET OUT OF MOBY'S WAY, and give your table some last rites!" Jeremy says. "Never too early to lose a table, apparently!"

Moby stands on his two feet atop the wall behind the play-by-play station, eyes locked onto the supine Liu Kang on the table…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…the snowboarder TAKES FLIGHT…

…

…

…

…and knocks his knee onto the resolute table as Liu Kang rolls away from Moby's Diving Knee Drop!

"OH, NOBODY HOME! NOBODY HOME!" Jonathan yells. "THE TABLE STANDS FAST, AND THERE'S NOBODY HOME! MOBY'S KNEE HIT NOTHING BUT OUR COLLEAGUES' INERT DESK!"

"I guess it CAN be too early to lose a table then!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Too early to lose THIS one, at least, much to the chagrin and undoubted pain of one Moby Jones!" Al says. "He wanted to channel his inner Doug Williams, thinking Diving Knee Drop, thinking Bombs Away…but Liu Kang rolled off the table and got away unharmed!"

"Meanwhile, Moby's clutching that leg—he hit SOLID TABLE with that; to say that's not ideal would be an understatement!" Cris says.

Moby sucks in his breath with gritted teeth as he gasps, "AW, CRIKEY!" holding onto his leg while curdled up in a semi-fetal position on the announce table. Liu Kang, meanwhile, is on the floor recovering, needing all of the time he can get in this respite with a bloody nose and punished ribs. The crowd picks up on both competitors conditions…as does the referee Leif Heralding…

"And Al and I can HEAR…just how much pain Moby's in," Cris states.

…

…and to a degree, as does Moby, who scratches his way along the table towards where Liu Kang is laid…

"He's still working though… He's not gonna just lay there and writhe, not while he knows that Liu Kang's still got some aches…" Cris recognizes.

…

…

…

…

…but he crawls his way into a Koji Clutch from Liu Kang, applied to him while he hangs over the announce table!

"OH SHOOT—NO! NO, NO!" Cris gasps.

"AND MOBY'S NOT THE ONLY ONE WORKING! LIU KANG'S GOT A KOJI CLUTCH! UNORTHODOX IN APPLICATION, BUT APPLIED NEVERTHELESS! APPLIED FROM THE GROUND!" Jonathan calls.

Moby struggles as he's half-on and half-off of the table, but ALL in Liu Kang's Koji Clutch! The Infinity Champion wrenches away on the modified choke with all of his energies from his position, making Moby's situation even MORE difficult…as the Briton tries to push his way back onto the table to pop out of the hold, but Liu Kang holds on! Moby realizes that that first escape strategy is not working…

"Moby's still on our table—can he use it for leverage?! Can he use it for leverage?!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…so after thirty seconds, he tries another one, handstanding on the edge of the table…

"I think that's what he wants…!" Cris observes.

…

…

…

…

…

…and purposely FALLING off of the table with enough force to pop out of the Koji Clutch…

…or at least, that was the PLAN—but Liu Kang rolls along the floor and STILL holds on!

"Wanting to pop himself out—aaaaaaaaand HE'S STILL IN IT, HOW?!" Cris screams. "HOW?!"

"Moby's handstanding escape attempt fell through! And Liu Kang's Koji Clutch is in even TIGHTER now!" Al calls.

Liu Kang keeps his Koji Clutch tightly cinched…and after close to a minute, Moby's fight starts to diminish…his arms weakening…his body growing limper and limper…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang realizes, even with Moby in his semiconscious state, the submission outside of the ring doesn't constitute a victory.

"Moby's—Moby's losing juice… Look at him; he's fading in that! He's FADING! Liu Kang may have choked him out with Clutch!" Jeremy says…before pausing. "…But…"

"Submission knockout or submission in general only scores the fall if it's INSIDE the ring," Jonathan notes. "And something tells me that Liu Kang is fully aware of that!"

"He's GOTTA be aware, considering!" Al says. "This Koji Clutch is GREAT for wearing him down, but inconclusive in winning the match, sadly!"

…

But rather than letting go of the Koji Clutch, Liu Kang keeps it applied…

…

…

…and begins to drag himself—and Moby—across the floor…

"What's—what's this?" Cris raises an eyebrow. "What is Liu Kang doing?"

…

…

…

…to the steel steps…

"Seriously, what is Liu Kang DOING?" Cris repeats his query.

…

…

…UP the steel steps…

"He's at the stairs—now he's going UP the stairs…kind of crawling up there with Moby in the Koji Clutch still…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…along the ring apron…

"Oh my God, is he trying to…? Is he TRYING TO…?!" Jeremy's eyes widen.

"Oh my God, I see it too. NO WAY…" Cris shakes his head. "NO WAY…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and using the strength in his legs and his arms, Liu Kang keeps his Koji Clutch, and after a minute and a half, rolls himself and Moby Jones back inside the ring with it, right in the center!

"NO WAY—WHAT THE FRICK?! HE DID! HE DID!" Cris screams.

"HE TOOK MOBY BACK INTO THE RING WITHOUT EVEN LETTING GO OF THE KOJI CLUTCH! HE KEPT IT LOCKED IN ALL THE WAY!" Jonathan exclaims. "THAT IS EXTRAORDINARY! HE JUST TURNED A FORFEIT INTO A GAMBIT!"

"ALL OF THE PEOPLE RIGHT NOW ARE STANDING FROM THAT! NOT A DIVE TO THE FLOOR, NOT A FALL THROUGH A TABLE, BUT A SUBMISSION DRAGGED ALL THE WAY FROM THE FLOOR INTO THE RING! WITHOUT LETTING GO!" Jeremy hollers. "HOT DIGGITY DAMN, THAT IS NUTS!"

The Philadelphia crowd, having seen Liu Kang's nigh-impossible feat with the submission, are all STANDING and applauding in wonderment from how Liu Kang turned the matter in his complete favor! Now the submission is in right where it needs to be, and with Moby limp already, referee Leif Heralding is right on top of the situation to check on the _SSX _character's state.

"AND NOW THIS MATTERS! NOW the referee's checking on Moby!" Al says.

"Is Moby even RESPONSIVE right now?!" Cris asks.

…

…

…

…

…

Leif Heralding grabs one of Moby's arms…this after the Koji Clutch has been in for three minutes and twenty-three seconds…

"LEIF'S GONNA FIND OUT!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and drops it…letting it hit the canvas!

"THAT'S ONE!" Jeremy shouts.

"ONE DOWN, TWO TO GO! LEIF HERALDING'S RIGHT THERE WATCHING!" Al calls.

Heralding picks up the arm a second time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the arm drops a second time!

"NUMBER TWO! NUMBER TWO!" Jonathan shouts.

With Liu Kang putting EVERYTHING behind his Koji Clutch, channeling every piece of Koji Kanemoto's spirit behind it…Moby's arm is lifted up a third time…

"IS IT ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL TITLE DEFENSE FOR THE SHAOLIN MONK?! DOES THE INFINITY CHAMPIONSHIP REIGN LIVE ON?!" Jonathan inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…it…

…DROPS TO THE MAT—at which point Moby pushes off of the canvas and stacks Liu Kang up on the canvas, pressing his shoulders down!

"YES IT—WAIT, NONONONONO! MOBY PIN! MOBY PIN!" Jonathan exclaims.

Leif Heralding's attention is now turned to the pinning combination, and he counts 1…

"TURNED IT INTO A CRADLE!"

2…

"STACKED HIM UP DID MOBY JONES!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.865 Liu Kang, having to let go of his Koji Clutch, gets his shoulders up!

"THERE _WAS_ LIFE—AND THERE WAS ALMOST A NEW CHAMPION!" Al exclaims. "JUST LIKE THAT! IT COULD HAVE TURNED AROUND JUST IN THAT INSTANT!"

"Well, we know Moby's not down and out as of right now! The challenger is STILL ALIVE! GOOD!" Cris calls. "But I would be lying if I said that that Koji Clutch didn't take a BOATLOAD out of the snowboarder from Britain. You can SEE that it did; you can TELL…"

It takes a while—close to a half-minute—but Moby, clutching his throat, gets back up to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang is kneeling—for Moby to throw a Spinning Savate Kick to the bridge of the nose!

"But no matter what it took from Moby, Moby's gonna make sure that more gets taken out of the defending Champion!" Jonathan says.

Moby, for once with no time and no mind to taunt, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and goes for a Corkscrew Neckbreaker, but Liu Kang rolls in the opposite direction, meaning both men roll away from each other, no harm done…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby turns around to meet Liu Kang, who greets him with a Knife Edge Chop from his knees…a Palm Strike to the heart…

…a Throat Thrust…

…a Spinning Leg Sweep…

…

…and a Standing Moonsault all in four seconds flat!

"Yet RAPID-FIRE with the attacks is Liu Kang—STANDING MOONSAULT to cap it off!" Al hollers.

Both Champion and challenger are down for close to forty-five seconds, stirring together but neither in a rush to get back to a standing position.

"How're those ribs feeling on Liu Kang, you have to wonder?" Jeremy speaks.

"…How's EVERYTHING feeling on these guys?" Cris amends the question. "No secret that they may NEED a moment or two…but not TOO long of a moment because as soon as one or the other gets up, that's a prime opening to dictate the stretch that follows…which is why I'd REALLY love it if Moby found his way up first…"

…

…

However, after those forty-five seconds…the snowboarder from England…and the martial artist from China reach vertical bases, pains notwithstanding…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang fires away at Moby's face with a BURST of Forearm Smashes!

"BOTH men up—and Liu Kang's turning on those jets! Forearm Smashes!" Al calls.

Liu Kang throws five straight…ten straight, ELEVEN Forearm Smashes to Moby's face, all of which perhaps thrown in the memory of his own bloody nose…

…

…

…

…and Moby shoves Liu Kang away to protect himself…

…temporarily, as Liu Kang comes right back with MORE Forearm Smashes to the face! The Shaolin Monk gets TWELVE Forearm Smashes in this time…

…

…

…

…and Moby shoves him away again—and Liu Kang within a half-second is right back in Moby's face with more Forearms!

"Liu Kang not staying away! Liu Kang continuing with those Forearms!" Al calls.

"You'd think he were going with the mindset of a nose for a nose with how many there are and how hard they're coming!" Jeremy surmises.

Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, FIFTEEN Forearm Smashes all connect from Liu Kang to Moby…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Moby parries one stray blow and returns fire with one BIG Forearm Shiver to the nose!

"But remember who's got the nose issue in the first place—it's Liu Kang! And Moby's gonna exploit it no matter what!" Cris says.

Moby punches Liu Kang in the abdomen, then clubs him in the back three straight times…

…

…

…and puts Liu Kang in a Standing Headscissors…

"OH! Headscissors!" Cris points.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang lifts and pushes Moby off of him, Moby landing away from his opponent onto his feet…

…

…

…

…and running into a DISCUS Forearm Smash from Liu Kang!

"Can't act upon it though—but LIU KANG'S got something! SPINNING with the Forearm there!" Al calls.

"BRACCHIAL VELOCITY turned up to eleven!" Jonathan states.

The Infinity Champion wastes no time, picking Moby back up, Irish Whipping him into the ropes and clocking him with a Calf Kick to the face! Moby rises quickly, albeit on the defensive, and Liu Kang keeps him there with a Spinning Leg Lariat to the chest, followed by FOUR stiff Shoot Kicks to Moby's chest! Liu Kang grabs Moby by the arm…

…

…

…

…and pulls him in for a Short-Arm Arm Drag…rolling and somersaulting on the canvas into a second immediate Short-Arm Arm Drag…

…

…which he rolls up to his feet from, pulling Moby in and hitting him with a huge Short-Arm Clothesline!

"And while we're on about velocities, Liu Kang's coming at Jones at about 1000 li per hour!" Jonathan calls. "The kicks, the Arm Drags, and now that Clothesline!"

Moby tries to get up, down on one knee after the offensive spree from the Shaolin…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…to NOT QUITE hit the Shining Wizard as Moby pops up to his feet while grabbing Liu Kang in an Elevated Prawn position, hoisting him up…

"Not getting the Shining Wizard though!" Cris says.

"Moby had an answer for that…!" says Jeremy.

…

…

…

…

…and…Moby's Powerbombing plans are overthrown literally AND figuratively by a Hurricanrana that sends Moby over the ropes and to the floor!

"But LIU KANG'S got an answer right back! And Moby's expelled to ringside, the Hurricanrana the impetus!" Al says.

Liu Kang, having held onto the top rope and rested on the apron, vaults his way over the top rope and to the interior of the ring…

…

…

…

…and as Moby is lurching to his feet outside of the ring, that's Liu Kang's cue to hit the ropes…

"And Liu Kang may be a few steps away from providing his OWN discharging impetus!" Jonathan calls.

"Get the vocals ready, Al!" Jeremy encourages.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and BARREL into the Englishman with a spot-on Suicide Dive!

"SOARIIIIIING…AAAAAAAAAAND SCOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Al exclaims.

"THERE YA GO! Nothing better than that for the backdrop over Liu Kang's PICTURE-PERFECT Suicide Dive!" Jeremy calls.

Liu Kang, to a heavily cheering crowd, jumps to his feet and leans against the security barricade, earning some pats on his shoulders from the first row fanatics. He can even hear a "LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG!" chant somewhere in the audience…

…

…

…and as that chant loudens, the _Mortal Kombat _star grabs Moby, pulls him up and throws more punches to the face, the latter backing away and trying to create distance upon instinct. Liu Kang gives chase to Moby, wanting to give him more tastes of his fists of what may as well be flame…

…

…

…and he follows…adding more punches whenever he can throw them within reach…

"And Moby Jones…on the defensive, on the RETREAT right now, looking for any form of refuge or respite or reprieve or ANYTHING…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as both men turn a corner around a ring post, Liu Kang walks into a thumb to the eye from Moby Jones!

"Liu Kang not letting him create the distance—oh, but he walks right into THAT!" Al frowns. "A thumb to the eye from Moby Jones!"

"Didn't create the distance to get away, but created enough to catch Liu Kang off-guard with a reciprocal shot," Cris grins.

"Yeah, one that wasn't LEGAL…" Jeremy grouses.

"Negligible in the big scheme of things," Cris shrugs.

Moby grabs the half-blinded Liu Kang by the arm afterwards, and Hammer Throws him…

…

…

…

…sending him right for the steel ring post, where Liu Kang—GRABS the pole and swings his way back onto the ring apron, preventing a head-to-metal collision!

"How is that NEGLIGIBLE? It's the RULES—hey, WHOA, HOLY…!" Jeremy interrupts himself with the interjections.

"Moby wanted to fling Liu Kang into the post, possibly for a head-on collision, but Liu Kang himself had other plans!" Al calls.

"He sure did!" Jonathan agrees.

Moby sees Liu Kang's athletic scheme, and growls, "Oh, come off it, you monkey!"…

"I'm with YOU, Moby!" Cris says.

…

…

…which is received by Liu Kang handstand flipping his way over the turnbuckle, from apron to adjacent apron, where he dives off and gives Moby a Diving Tornado DDT onto the arena floor!

"Especially after THAT—MAN!" Cris grimaces. "That DDT!"

"TORNADO off of the apron!" Jonathan calls. "Moby's head hitting the floor, but so did Liu Kang's back, the impact surely reverberating through to the ribs! The assaults from BOTH MEN having their influences on this proceeding!"

Liu Kang winces from his back hitting the ground as well, taking a moment to rub himself down from the irksome impact of flesh and floor…but one look at the glazed eyes of Moby is enough to gratify the Kombatant as he knows his challenger is still very much vulnerable. Liu Kang, after seventeen seconds, gets up and pushes Moby back inside the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and from the apron, Liu Kang waits…

…

…

…Moby stands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang Springboards and delivers a Flying High Kick to the back of Moby's head!

"And back to the ring we go—Liu Kang with the Springboard Kick!" Al calls.

"Any aches in those ribs he's got don't seem to be keeping him from his day job of clock-cleaning!" Jeremy states.

Moby Jones is left STAGGERING in the middle of the ring, not yet down but noticeably compromised…

"Moby ain't down though…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang follows up…by picking Moby up and dropping him with a Death Valley Driver!

"…but he's ABOUT to be—Death Valley Driver!" Jeremy calls.

Liu Kang pins Moby: 1…

"Liu Kang with the DVD!"

2…

"Will it equal the 1-2-3?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8899 Moby kicks out!

"Y-E-S—N-O! N-O means NO, it will NOT JUST YET!" Jonathan shouts.

"Man, that was pretty close though…" Jeremy says.

"Moby not making this easy for the sole Infinity Champ in CCW history," Al remarks.

Liu Kang picks Moby up…and Dropkicks him into a corner. The Infinity Champion stands back up to his feet, takes a few steps back…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and rushes in with a Corner Step-Up Shining Wizard to the face!

"Time for those educated FEET again—Shining Wizard in the corner!" Al calls.

"That Step-Up into the High Knee…"

The crowd knows what's coming…

"…and 19,500 here know what's coming—and so do we!" Jonathan proclaims.

…

…and Liu Kang's next move is to prove them right by locking in the Side Headlock…stepping down, running…

…

…

…

…

…and—getting lifted up by Moby in the middle of the run…

…and STAYING held up as MOBY runs…

…

…and jumps up onto the middle turnbuckle, for Moby to execute a Running Springboard Back Suplex!

"But SO DID MOBY, APPARENTLY!" Jonathan exclaims.

"GAME MEAT AND CHIRMOLE, WHAT?!" Jeremy blinks thrice. "What do you CALL THAT – a Springboard Back Suplex?!"

"I'd say that's EXACTLY what you call it!" Al shouts.

"Well, I'M calling it SPECTACULAR!" Cris declares. "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT REALLY WAS!"

Moby fumbles himself into the opposite corner of the ring, using the ropes to help himself stand behind a surprised and dazed Liu Kang! Loud "WHAT?!", "WHOA!" and "DID YOU SEE THAT?!" exclamations are heard amongst the 19,500 in the Wells Fargo Center…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as Liu Kang tries to get up, Moby puts him back down with a Running Knee Drop Bulldog!

"Moby dizzying himself a bit, but RECOVERING—and sending Liu Kang's FACE into the mat!" Al exclaims.

"BLOODY NOSE! BLOODY NOSE!" Cris shouts.

"May be BROKEN nose if this keeps up!" Jeremy adds.

The Englishman of Team SSXpicks Liu Kang up…

…hooks his arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Double Underhook Buckle Bomb!

"How about broken BACK to go along with it?!" Cris says.

"Interesting take on the Tigerbomb…"

Liu Kang bounces out of the corner, on his feet…

…

…

…

…and Moby Irish Whips him into the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and catches him in stride with a Standing Backflip Belly-to-Belly Suplex Slam!

"And—OHHH, EVEN MORE INTERESTING!" Al yells. "BELLY-TO-BELLY MOONSAULT SLAM!"

"HE GOT UP THERE FOR THAT!" Jeremy shouts. "MAJOR HOPS, AND IT WAS ALL FROM HIS FEET!"

"FIRST THE TURNBUCKLE TIGERBOMB, THEN THE FLIP BELLY-TO-BELLY!" Jonathan hollers.

Moby stays on top of Liu Kang and covers him, grapevining one of his legs between his own feet: 1…

"AND NOW THE PIN, WITH THE LEG GRAVEVINED!" Jonathan calls.

"SAYONARA, BUDDY!" Cris exclaims.

2…

"TWOOOOOO…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89975 Liu Kang gets his shoulder up!

"OHHHH, ONLY TWOOOO!" Jeremy shouts.

"WHAT?! THE HELL DID HE KICK OUT OF _THAT_?!" Cris inquires incredulously.

"LIU KANG NOT STAYING DOWN!" Jeremy yells.

Moby runs a hand through his head of hair as he crawls off of the Infinity Champion, keeping his eyes on him as he stares at the _MK _all-star's downed body and state…the crowd chanting, "THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"…

…

…and then, almost on the fly, starting to sing, "THIIIIS IS AMAAAAAZING! THIIIIS IS AMAAAAAZING! THIIIIS IS AMAAAAAZING!"

"Crowd expressing its sentiment with what is, yes, our OPENING CONTEST of _CCW Regal Rumble_!" Al says. "And listen to how they just MODIFIED that expression—first the 'This is awesome' and NOW, 'This is AMAZING!'"

"And considering who's in the ring…APROPOS," Cris asserts.

Moby points to himself and yells, "No, you wankers, I'M amazing here! …Let me SHOW YOU AGAIN…" before heading to the top rope…

"Moby telling the world that HE'S what's amazing—he EXCLUSIVELY at that!" says Jonathan.

"May be about to back up his claim, or rather TRY to," Al states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…as Liu Kang, after thirty seconds, stands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Amazing One dives off with a Shooting Star Press…

…

…from which he lands onto his feet IN FRONT of Liu Kang…to rake Liu Kang's eyes!

"Shooting Star—huh?" Jeremy blinks twice, scratching his face…before seeing Moby's NEXT act. "He undershot it—OH, SERIOUS?! Seriously?!"

"Hahahaha—BRILLIANT! Brilliant fake-out!" Cris applauds.

"Brilliant fake-out with an ILLEGAL MOVE?" Jeremy furrows his brows.

"It WORKED, didn't it?" Cris argues. "Liu Kang sure didn't expect it!"

"That might be the tawdriest Eye Rake I've ever seen," Jonathan says somewhat dryly.

Moby gouges at the Infinity Champion's ocular nerves with his British digits, pushing Liu Kang to the ropes in his scraping motion before Clotheslining the Kombatant over the top rope and to the outside. Liu Kang holds his face, favoring his eyes, as he stands on the outside…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby hits the ropes…

"Oh, and now what's THIS? He's gonna do a 720 McTwist into a Low Blow?" Jeremy supposes satirically.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to fly over the ropes with a Fosbury Flop…

…

…whilst grabbing Liu Kang's head in a Rear Facelock on the way down, landing on his feet and turning it into an Inverted DDT onto the floor!

"NO, he's gonna do something else—AND HE'S GONNA PLANT LIU KANG'S HEAD INTO THE GROUND!" Al exclaims. "INVERTED DDT OUT OF THE TURNING PLANCHA!"

"A FOSBURY FLOP INTO THE INVERTED DDT!" Jonathan calls. "I've never seen THAT variation before! I've seen Moonsaults into that sort of DDT, but not the Fosbury Flop Dive into one!"

"THAT'S WHAT MOBY JONES SPECIALIZES IN—DOING THE UNTHOUGHT-OF! DOING WHAT'S NEVER BEEN DONE!" Cris yells. "AND DOING IT BETTER THAN ANYBODY ELSE, MIGHT I ADD!"

After nineteen seconds of catching his own energies and breath, Moby stands, Liu Kang still down…and Moby shouts out, "YOU SEE?! THAT is amazing! THAT is Mr. Moby Jones!"

And a good section of the fans…CHEER this declaration, though others chant out in disagreement with "Liu Kang's better! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Moby perks his ears to figure out where that chant is coming from…and gives that section a visible bras d'honneur before turning his attentions back to Liu Kang. Moby sees the Infinity Champion down…

…

…

…

…and then…the Englishman walks his way to the steel ring steps…and begins to slowly pull them away from the ring post, pushing off the top half of the stairs to leave only the flattop steel base.

"Whoawhoawhooooa…what has Moby got in mind right NOW? Those steel steps…" Jeremy blinks.

"…I'd bring up the margins of the rules, but I doubt that it'd serve as any real let to the Brit," Jonathan says.

"It may ENCOURAGE him, actually," Jeremy states.

Moby grabs Liu Kang by the hair…and proceeds to drag him up atop the steel stair base, walking onto the base with him…

"I don't like the looks of this, and Liu Kang may like it even LESS!" Al comments.

…

…

…

…

…

…and the challenger…places Liu Kang in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…

…

…

…and holds him upside-down, thinking of a Belly-to-Back Mat Slam position…

"OH NO…" Jeremy's eyes widen. "Yeah, Al, you're right—Liu Kang ain't liking THIS!"

"But I think I AM!" Cris grins.

"Moby Jones…has Liu Kang upside-down, a position conducive to his Über Clash…!" Jonathan notes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang keeps his arms moving to prevent Moby from stepping over them to complete the Über Clash. Moby keeps trying to get his foot over either one of Liu Kang's upside-down upper body limbs…

…

…

…

…but ultimately, after twelve seconds, he gives up on that…

…

…

…and reaches in, through Liu Kang's legs, one arm after the other…to grab Liu Kang's wrists himself…

"Not sure if he wanted to drop Liu Kang ONTO the steps of OFF of the steps!" Al says. "Either way, Liu Kang's fought it off…!"

"…But he may not be out of the woods!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…_transitioning into an Elevated Double Pumphandle from there…_

"Ho-ho! Remember what I said earlier about the Clash and his OTHER maneuver of choice?" Cris comments.

"Well, Cris Collinsworth's about to be vindicated!" Al says.

"And Liu Kang may be about to get DEVASTATED!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and THROWING Liu Kang up…**

"Turning the Über Clash…"

…

…**into a Union Jack—**_**that gets countered in mid-air by an Armageddrop on the way down by Liu Kang onto the steel base!**_

"…into the UNION JACK—_**OHHH! OH, DID YOU CATCH THAT?! DID EVERYBODY GET THAT?!**_" Jonathan screams in pure ASTONISHMENT.

"_**WAS THAT COUNTERED?!**_" Jeremy asks.

"_**IT SURE WAS—GOT COUNTERED INTO AN ARMAGEDDROP!**_" Jonathan exclaims.

"_**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**_" Cris shouts.

"_**AND ONTO THE STEEL!**_" Al yells. "_**LIU KANG GRABBED THE HEAD OF MOBY, COMMANDEERED THE CUTTER, AND TURNED INTO HIS SIT-OUT MAT SLAM OF CHOICE, AND THE STEEL BASE MOBY CLEARED OFF MADE MR. JONES WISH HE HADN'T!**_"

Liu Kang writhes on the ringside floor, his tailbone giving him a world of bother…while Moby's main source of pain is now the back of his head which just went BOUNCING off of the steel step base beneath him! The crowd stands with hands over their mouths, trying to figure out how on Earth or any other planet Liu Kang was able to counter the Union Jack in such an effective and lethal fashion. For close to thirty…forty…FIFTY seconds…neither man is up to a vertical base…

"…Well, not like LIU KANG'S landing was that much better either, going from that high up onto his tailbone with his feet CLIPPING the steel just as much…!" Cris states. "I still can't believe the damn Champion DID that!"

"Neither can some of us! Neither can some of the fans! OBVIOUSLY, neither can Moby!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but after a minute and sixteen seconds…Liu Kang finally grabs Moby…and pushes him into the ring…where he starts to endeavor to rise now. Liu Kang, more along the way in the verticality department, is at the apron…

…and he waits for Moby Jones…

…

…

…

…

…who, after thirty seconds, ends up hunched over in front of the Shaolin Monk…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…who slings his way in with an Outside-In Sunset Flip…followed by a leaping return to his feet and a Double Foot Stomp right into Moby's chest!

"I'd say you go for the cover at this point after a move like that—BUT LIU KANG'S GOT SOMETHING DIFFERENT IN MIND!" Jeremy yells.

"Sunset Flip into the Double Stomp!" Al calls.

Liu Kang needs a moment to regain his bearings after the Double Stomp, which leaves Moby convulsing on the mat supine in place…

…

…

…

…

…but fifteen seconds later, the Infinity Champion looks to the corner…

…

…heads up top…

"I would have pinned him after the STOMP…!" Cris remarks. "I would have—I think that THIS may be an error! THIS may be a mistake! This IS a mistake! Moby moving out of the way of this would PROVE this is a mistake!"

"Liu Kang looking for the insurance blow…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a High-Angle Senton Bomb onto Moby Jones!

"AND IT COMES IN THE FORM OF THE SENTON! HIGH-ANGLE SENTON!" Al calls.

"SWANTON BOMB!" Jonathan yells.

"THE INSURANCE HITS!" Al yells.

"NOW you gotta pin him!" Jeremy advises.

Liu Kang turns around after rolling off of Moby's body from the Swanton, and he scampers to Moby's body for the pin! Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

"AND PIN HIM HE DOES—ONE!"

2…

"TWO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Moby gets his shoulder up!

"THREE—TWO AND CHANGE! TWO AND CHANGE SAYS REFEREE LEIF HERALDING, BECAUSE MOBY JONES JUST GOT THE SHOULDER UP!" Al exclaims.

"…He got ALL of that Swanton—I'm not sure what to say!" Jeremy admits.

"I'll help you out: Liu Kang's not leaving this match with the Infinity Title; so says Moby Jones, so says the BREATHING Moby Jones, and so says your NEXT Champion, Moby Jones!" Cris "assists".

"…NOT exactly what I had in mind in terms of 'help'," Jeremy wryly says.

"You're welcome!" Cris says.

Liu Kang, to the tune of THUNDEROUS "LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG!" chants…catches Moby kneeling…

…

…

…and fires Shoot Kicks at the chest…

"Oh CRAP, I might be off on that if any more of these KICKS get through!" Cris bites his hand.

"And you REALLY don't want to take these at THIS juncture of the contest!" Jonathan says.

"Which is all the more reason for Liu Kang to throw 'em!" Al says.

…giving the Englishman one…two…three…four…

…five…

…six…

…seven…

…

…

…

…before preparing himself…taking a deep breath…the fans going "OhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Roundhouse Kick is DUCKED! Moby Jones ducks underneath it…

"WATCH YOUR HEAD; IT JUST BOUNCED OFF OF STEEL EARLIER—OH!" Cris gasps. "WHEW! HE AVOIDED!"

…

…

…

…

…and then he grabs Liu Kang from behind…

"And he's got Liu Kang…"

…

…

…runs ahead to the ropes, and bounces back rolling, with Liu Kang gripped…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby scores with the Waist Lock Backward Roll into the Bridging German Suplex—a Chaos Theory!

"ROLLING GERMAN!" Al exclaims. "ROLLING GERMAN!"

"THE LAST CALLBACK TO DOUG WILLIAMS WENT AWRY, BUT NOT THIS ONE!" Jonathan yells. "CHAOS THEORY! IT SCORES!"

Moby maintains his bridge: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.91 Liu Kang kicks out…

…

…

…

…but Moby hangs onto Liu Kang's waist…

"BUT IT DOESN'T GET THE THREE-COUNT! …But…" Al blinks.

"OHHHHHH, DON'T THINK THAT MOBY'S DONE! DON'T THINK THAT MOBY IS DONE!" Cris yells.

"Kick-out notwithstanding, the Shaolin Monk is STILL in the hardy grip of the Infinity challenger!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…rises back up to his feet with him…keeping the Waist Lock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby gives Liu Kang ANOTHER Chaos Theory Suplex!

"AND THERE'S ANOTHER CHAOS THEORY!" Jonathan calls.

"WITH ANOTHER BRIDGE!" Jeremy yells.

And Moby keeps the bridging pin again: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Liu Kang kicks out again…and Moby keeps hold, standing up AGAIN…

"AND ANOTHER KICK-OUT, BUT MOBY'S _STILL _HOLDING ONTO HIM!" Al calls.

"MOBY WILL KEEP ON SUPLEXING LIU KANG INTO PINS ALL NIGHT LONG IF IT BRINGS HIM CLOSER TO THE INFINITY TITLE!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to run ahead, bounce off, and deliver Chaos Theory number THREE in a row! Moby keeps the bridge once more: 1…

"THIRD ONE! THIRD ONE!" Cris shouts.

"IS THE THIRD ONE GONNA BE THE CHARM?!" Al inquires.

"YES!" Cris prematurely answers.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Liu Kang kicks out for the third consecutive time!

"NOOOO, ANOTHER KICK-OUT! LIU KANG HANGING TOUGH, SURVIVING THREE STRAIGHT CHAOS THEORIES!" Al calls.

…

And Moby STILL has Liu Kang in his Waist Lock, getting back up to his feet!

"BUT IF AT THIRD YOU DON'T SUCCEED, TRY FOR A FOURTH! THAT'S MOBY'S PHILOSOPHY!" Cris asserts.

Moby runs to the ropes, thinking of a FOURTH Chaos Theory Suplex…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang grabs the top rope to prevent Moby from backward rolling with him, the clutch being broken as Moby rolls back with nothing but oxygen in his arms. Moby then stands…

…

…

…and Liu Kang Springboard Savate Kicks Moby dead in the chin off of the middle rope!

"NO!" Cris yells.

"Chain BROKEN—WHAT A KICK! WHAT A KICK! THE SPRINGBOARD SAVATE KICK!" Jonathan exclaims.

Moby gets turned around by the strike…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang then gives Moby a Bridging Dragon Suplex! Liu Kang holds on for the pinfall: 1…

"NOW IT'S LIU KANG'S TURN TO SUPLEX! LIU KANG'S TURN TO BRIDGE!" Jeremy shouts.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.92 now it's Moby's turn to kick out before 3!

"BUT THE DRAGON SUPLEX DOESN'T FINISH IT QUITE EITHER!" Jonathan shouts.

Liu Kang gets back up…and as he sees Moby recovering, he runs to the ropes…Handsprings…

…

…

…

…and Moby Handsprings off of the ropes too himself, bemusing Liu Kang who does a 180, his plan to deliver the Jumping Enzuigiri being rerouted…

"Both men rising… Liu Kang thinking Handspring by the ropes—wait, Moby Jones with the same idea…?!" Al calls.

…

…and Moby jumps backward onto Liu Kang's shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and SPIKES Liu Kang with an Inverted Frankensteiner…

…

…

…only for Liu Kang to **POP BACK UP**, SCREAM…

"POISON HURRICAN—**OH MY GOD!**" Al exclaims.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Cris and Jeremy BOTH scream.

"**LIU KANG RIGHT BACK UP!**" Jonathan shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…speed at Moby, and NAIL a Shining Wizard to the back of Moby's head!

"**SHINING WIZAAAAAARD!**" Jonathan calls.

"**HOW'D HE DO THAT?!**" Jeremy and Cris BOTH exclaim.

"**LIKE A PISTOL RIGHT INTO JONES! MOBY'S HEAD MAY BE CONCAVE!**" Al yells.

Liu Kang turns Moby over, and he goes for the pin: 1…

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9395 Moby gets his shoulder up in time!

"…FORGET—NOOOOOO! MOBY'S SHOULDER UP! MOBY'S SHOULDER UP! OHHHHH TOMATO BISQUE AND CANDIED YAMS!" Jeremy yells.

"Moby hit the Poison Rana, and you may recall Liu Kang's OWN experiences with that very move from _FUSION XX_!" Jonathan mentions. "The NWA World's Champion Kai uses that move, and Kai DEFEATED Liu Kang on FUSION in that Title defense, a match MOBY essentially forced Liu Kang to enter into compromised!"

"And THAT may've just set Liu Kang off, because HE REMEMBERS THAT! He remembers that ALL TOO DAMN VIVIDLY!" Al states. "MOBY MAY'VE WANTED JEST, BUT HE MAY'VE GOT A SUNKEN CRANIUM FOR HIS HUMOR!"

Liu Kang, after eighteen seconds, struggles back to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…and he picks Moby up…in a Double Pumphandle…

"But despite that, Moby's still in this…and aware of that reality is our Infinity Champion," Jonathan says.

"He may be one move away from amending that!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he tries to lift Moby up into the Cradle Suplex Clutch, but instead Moby flips in the Double Pumphandle to his feet, slips his way between Liu Kang's legs…while holding Liu Kang's wrists and arms…

"Liu Kang looking for the Shaolin Bomb, which ALSO begins from the Double Pumphandle like Moby's Union Jack—Moby blocks…!" Al speaks.

…

…

…

…

…and then…Moby kips up and backward rolls along Liu Kang's back…all the way into a Standing Headscissors!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Al gasps.

"OH SNAP!" Jeremy shouts.

"Hey, Al, ABOUT THAT – ABOUT that Double Pumphandle…!" Cris smirks.

"WE MAY'VE JUST GONE FROM SHAOLIN BOMB TO UNION JACK IN FOUR SECONDS!" Jonathan calls.

Moby, with Liu Kang's wrists, holds the Double Pumphandle to go for the Union Jack…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but when he lifts Liu Kang up, the Infinity Champion turns it into a Hurricanrana before he can get flung high into the air for the catch Cutter! Moby turns around, back standing…

"NO, RANA FROM LIU KANG!" Al calls.

"HURRICANRANA!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…and…Moby Back Handsprings away from Liu Kang's Roundhouse Kick!

"NOT THE KICK NOT THE KICK—OOOOOH YES! EVASION!" Cris yells.

Liu Kang turns back to Moby and—SNAGS a Superkick from the Amazing One! Liu Kang sweeps the other foot with a boot of his own, tripping Moby onto his back…

"Counter SUPERKICK—CAUGHT BY LIU KANG! CAUGHT BY THE CHAMPION!" Al calls.

…

…and…sets up as though about to Catapult Moby into the turnbuckles behind him…

"Tripped up now!" Jeremy comments.

…

…

…

…

…but instead…Liu Kang DEADLIFTS Moby off of the canvas by his legs…

"Moby about to get sent for a ri—wait…WAAAAIT…" Al leans closer. "MAYBE NOT QUITE AS THOUGHT! MAYBE NOT QUITE!"

…

…

…

…

…and then cradles him…catches him in Suplex position…

"MAYBE SOMETHING BETTER!" Jeremy adds.

"MAYBE SOMETHING _WORSE_!" Cris contradicts.

"THAT'S ORANGE CRUSH TERRITORY; THAT'S SHAOLIN BOMB TERRITORY!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…HURLS Moby up for the Shaolin Bomb—out of which Moby flips, going over Liu Kang's head and landing behind him…

"THAT'S—NOT WHAT WE'RE GETTING!" Al shouts. "MOBY SLIPS OUT! MOBY FLIPS OUT!"

…

…

…

…

…before Springboarding off of the middle rope and hitting a Corkscrew Seated Senton to the turning-around Liu Kang…

…and then rolling…and transitioning that Senton into a Triangle Choke on the mat!

"SPRINGBOARD TURN INTO THE SENTON, AND TRIANGLE! TRIANGLE CHOKE!" Al calls. "TRIANGLE CHOKE!"

"BALLGAME!" Cris shouts. "THAT'S THE TICKET! THAT'S THE TICKET RIGHT THERE! JUST TIGHTEN THAT SUCKER!"

"WE SAW THE KOJI CLUTCH FROM LIU KANG, BUT HERE'S A SUBMISSION HOLD FROM MOBY!" Jonathan yells. "THE APPLICATION WAS PEERLESS! THE EXECUTION, NONPAREIL! WHAT OF THE END RESULT?! WILL LIU KANG BE FORCED TO TAP?!"

Moby tightens his leg wrap around Liu Kang's head, the Triangle Choke cinched in and growing stronger and stronger each time Moby seizes it, thrashing himself against the mat and using both hands to bring Liu Kang's head deeper into the choke around the vital arteries! Liu Kang kicks at the canvas desperately to try and escape, but Moby keeps Liu Kang in place…

…

…

…

…and even adds in a spell of Hammerfists to the face…specifically to the bridge of Liu Kang's nose, causing more blood to leak from it and drip onto Moby's midsection. And as the blood hits Moby's chest, it's almost an elixir that makes Moby tauten his hold on the submission even further!

"AND REMEMBER, HE'S STILL GOT THAT BLOODY NOSE!" Al brings up.

"MOBY KNOWS!" Cris grins.

"YEAH, WE CAN TELL FROM HIS PUNCHING AT IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THAT'LL TAKE A TOLL ON YOUR SINUSES! IT'S HARD ENOUGH BREATHING WITH THE NOSEBLEED, MUCH LESS THAT AND YOUR WINDPIPE BEING CONSTRICTED!" Jonathan analyzes. "THIS MAY BE WORST CASE SCENARIO FOR LIU KANG!"

Moby keeps his teeth gritted, his face intense, his intentions vivid…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang continues to struggle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and a full minute passes, with Liu Kang STILL in the Triangle Choke!

"LIU KANG'S GOTTA DO _SOMETHING_, BUT I'M SURE WHAT THE HELL THAT SOMETHING WOULD BE!" Jeremy yells.

"DOES HE POWER OUT?! DOES HE HANG TOUGH?! DOES HE MANIPULATE HIS WAY OUT?!" Al throws out a number of suggestions…all easier said than done.

"DOES HE TAP?! DOES HE PASS OUT?! DOES HE VERBALLY SUBMIT?!" Cris throws out MORE "suggestions".

Even after the lengthy duration of time that's passed in Liu Kang's stay, Moby is in no way motivated to let go of the submission hold! In fact, after that minute, Moby adjusts his posture to make sure the Triangle Choke is at its absolute FIRMEST! And Liu Kang continues to flail…and flail…and flail…

"LIU KANG'S TRYING… LIU KANG'S TRYING…!" Jeremy sees.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until Liu Kang manages to get a big toe onto the bottom rope, forcing a break!

"OOOOOOOOOOH—ROPES, ROPES!" Jeremy shouts. "THE LIFESAVER! THE CHAMPIONSHIP-SAVER!"

"GAH!" Cris interjects.

"ANY PART OF YOUR BODY IN THOSE ROPES COUNTS, AND LIU KANG COULDN'T GET AN ARM THERE BUT HE COULD JUST NARROWLY GET A LEG!" Al shouts.

"NOT EVEN A LEG—A FOOT! A TOE!" Jonathan yells.

Referee Leif Heralding tells Moby to break the hold…administering the rope break count: 1…2…3…4….4.85 Moby lets go…

…

…and Up-Kicks Liu Kang right in the nose just for good measure!

"Moby's gonna have to let go of this hold, as much as he doesn't WANT TO—but he DOES, and he does with a little souvenir for Liu Kang to take home with him!" Cris quips.

"That's quite the generous term for an unclean break, Collinsworth—a 'souvenir'…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

Moby gets back up to his feet while Liu Kang and his bloody—possibly broken—nose are between the ropes at the ring apron, the back of the Infinity Champion's shoulders resting on the bottom rope. Moby Jones shakes himself to ease, leaning over the adjacent ropes…taking in the fact that his Triangle Choke didn't get the job done quite yet…but it took an expansive amount out of the Shaolin…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Moby proceeds to head for the top rope, to the corner.

"Liu Kang's nose… It was messy before, but now he's starting to resemble my four-year-old cousin after a bowl of spaghetti and tomato sauce," Jeremy grimaces. "Someone may need to take a look at that…"

"They can look at it AFTER Moby takes his Infinity Title from him!" Cris says.

"Speaking OF Moby, look where he's going!" Al points.

"Yeah, he's not letting Liu Kang get breathing room!" Cris says. "Rope break be damned, we're still in a match! Rope break be damned, Moby Jones has a Title to win!"

Moby climbs his way to the apex…gazes down at the Infinity Champion…

…

…

…

…

…motions for the Title Belt around his waist…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…jumps…

…

…

…

…and CRASHES onto the ring apron with his Amazing Grace Leg Drop that Liu Kang just NARROWLY rolls out of the way of!

"With Liu Kang's head over the apron—OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH, A MISS! HE MISSED! MOBY'S AMAZING GRACE JUST SCARCELY AVOIDED!" Jonathan shouts.

"GOD, HIS LEG!" Cris winces. "MOBY'S LEG JUST SMASHED ONTO THAT APRON FROM THAT! WHY DID LIU KANG HAVE TO FREAKIN' MOVE?!"

"HOW ABOUT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT A 219-POUND MAN DOING A 540 CORKSCREW LEG DROP ONTO HIS NECK, POSSIBLY MORE SO ONTO HIS FACE?!" Jeremy exclaims. "THAT'S A PRETTY GOOD REASON TO ME!"

"DID MOBY SHATTER THAT LEG—oh, I hope not!" Cris prays.

Moby spills off of the apron, standing only in technicality only as he holds onto his leg in a severe, sincere amount of agony and pain, letting out an excruciating SCREAM! Moby has his back to the ring, nursing his leg down by rubbing it with both hands, trying to manually heal the limb that just bashed against the edge of the ring, hitting no part of the _MK _warrior he was trying to hit. Moby, recalling the earlier aches in the leg from the Diving Knee Drop on the announce table, drops to a knee…to loosen his wrestling boot, trying to give his foot room to breathe, constricting the leg less to let blood pass through it.

"That was a TIGHT SPACE in which to even ATTEMPT that move!" Al remarks. "Jones had nothing but apron to land on! And unfortunately, that was ALL he got was apron! Now he's trying to…sort of home-remedy that leg of his…"

Moby starts to feel the vigor of his leg returning…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Liu Kang, like a bullet, runs off of the ropes and to the outside with a Chop Block Suicida to the back of Moby's leg!

"Getting some blood flow down to it, keep it from deadening on him so he can walk—OH, MAYBE HE WON'T ABLE TO WALK REGARDLESS! NOT AFTER THAT! NOT AFTER THAT SHOT!" Jeremy yells.

"DAMN IT, LIU KANG, COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED UNTIL MOBY SAID HE WAS OKAY?!" Cris complains.

"HOW PRECISE WAS THAT DIVE FROM THE KOMBATANT WITH A K?!" Jonathan exclaims. "A SUICIDE DIVE INTO A CHOP BLOCK!"

"CHOP BLOCK SUICIDA!" Al speaks.

"YES, EXACTLY!" Jonathan nods. "AND HAVE YOU EVER SEEN _THAT_ BEFORE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN?!"

"I CANNOT SAY THAT I HAVE!" Al affirms.

"Something tells me 19,000-plus here ALSO can't say that they have either!" Jeremy says. "And the LANDING! The way Moby FELL DOWN from that—great Worcestershire sauce!"

Moby ends up flipping onto his head from the Suicide Dive Chop Block from Liu Kang, and the Infinity Champion rolls on the floor towards the security barricade…while Moby Jones, rolling himself—albeit much slower—is sitting against the steel stairs, holding his leg, breathing in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then thirty seconds later, Liu Kang climbs his way atop the security barricade…standing on top…

"Oh, now Liu Kang's going FULL ninja," Jeremy comments. "NOW Liu Kang's going FULL NINJA…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Liu Kang runs along the apron towards Moby, leaps, and gives him a Flying Front Dropkick to the chest, sending Moby smashing against the steps behind him!

"AND NINJA WARRIOR STYLE, LIU KANG FLIES INTO MOBY JONES!" Jeremy exclaims. "MAKOTO NAGANO, SHINGO YAMAMOTO, EAT YOUR FINGER-LICKING HEARTS OUT!"

Liu Kang, after thirteen seconds, gets back up, pulls Moby away from the stairs…

…

…

…

…puts Moby in a Spinning Toe Hold, working further over Moby's leg…spinning about the thigh once…twice…three times…four times…five times…

…six times…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after tweaking it for a good twenty seconds, Liu Kang transitions into a Foot DDT onto the ground!

"That leg may be to Liu Kang what the nose of the Champion was to Moby Jones – an area you can hone in on! To seize the advantage! To MAINTAIN the advantage! And how important must THAT be at THIS STAGE? PARAMOUNT! CARDINAL!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Oooooh, how're you gonna run and jump and flip and be Amazing on ONE LEG?" Cris worries.

"Great question, and congrats; you just broke down exactly why Liu Kang's DOING this!" Jeremy states.

Moby reaches for his foot and leg again, Liu Kang staying on it himself…

…

…

…and the Infinity Champion picks the snowboarder up off of the floor, although taking his time to a degree…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Liu Kang gives Moby a Capture Suplex, throwing him into the barricade!

"OOOOOH, THAT couldn't have felt good!" Jeremy winces.

"NOT WITH A LANDING LIKE THAT, NO, IT COULDN'T! AND I GUARANTEE IT DIDN'T!" Cris cries.

"Barricade Capture Suplex, taking hold of that wounded leg in the process!" Al says.

Liu Kang stands up, the crowd clapping along for the Shaolin Monk's return to his feet…

…

…

…

…as Moby pulls himself up by the barricade…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the _Mortal Kombat _icon runs into Moby with a Shining Wizard against the barricade! Liu Kang then grabs Moby's head…

…runs…

"Uh-oh, uh-oh, UH-OH!" Cris three-peats.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and scores with a THUNDEROUS Running Bulldog onto the floor, completing the Kombination!

"KOMBINATION COMPLETED—BULLDOG ONTO THE FLOOR!" Al shouts.

"THE HIGH KNEE AND THE BULLDOG, AND THE RINGSIDE FLOOR AMPLIFYING THE LATTER'S EFFECT!" Jonathan calls. "AND THERE WAS NO ANSWER, NO REVERSAL, TO THE KOMBINATION THIS TIME!"

Liu Kang grabs Moby…

…

…and pushes him into the ring…

…

…

…

…before rolling back inside the ring himself, taking a moment to hold and massage his own ribs, feeling the effects of the match once again. The Infinity Champion looks over to his opponent Moby…

…

…

…

…

…who now has a bloody nose of his own, presumably from the Bulldog onto the floor by the Kombatant…

"And now, in a twist, blood on the nose of MOBY!" Al points.

"No way—HOW HARD did Liu Kang Bulldog him?" Cris asks, surprised.

"Evidently, hard enough to return the favor from that yank to the floor several minutes prior that started the nosebleed on Liu Kang!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang CLEANS HIS CLOCK with a Roundhouse Kick to the skull!

"AND SPEAKING OF HARD SHOTS!" Jeremy screams.

"NOOOOOO, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO AVOID THAT!" Cris whines.

"LIU KANG _**FINALLY**_ GETS HIS ROUNDHOUSE!" Al shouts.

Moby collapses upon contact from the deadly foot hitting his cranium…

…

…

…and Liu Kang drops to the mat to go for the pin! Referee Leif Heralding is there: 1…

2…

"AND HE FINALLY…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.96 Moby gets his shoulder up!

"…RETAINS HIS TI—HOLD THAT THOUGHT! HOLD THAT THOUGHT, BECAUSE MOBY JONES JUST KICKED OUT!" Al shouts.

"WHOOOOOOAAAA! …I mean, HAHA!" Cris gleefully cheers. "HAHA! I KNEW MOBY'D KICK OUT OF THAT! I KNEW HE'D LIVE! I KNEW HE'D SURVIVE!"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Jeremy calls Cris out.

"NO, I DIDN'T; I THOUGHT MOBY WAS A GONER!" Cris yields without an argument.

"WOW, not even a DEBATE between you guys on that!" Jonathan notices.

"WHO CARES?! WHAT ARE WE WATCHING RIGHT NOW?!" Cris yells.

"WE ARE WATCHING THE COMMODITY KNOWN AS THE INFINITY CHAMPIONSHIP, AS WELL AS THEIR OWN EMOTIONS TOWARDS ONE ANOTHER, FUELING THESE MEN TO THEIR EXTENTS!" Jonathan answers.

Liu Kang comes back up rubbing his midsection and ribs again…

…

…and after twenty seconds, he is ready to wait…and measure Moby…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as Moby rises, Liu Kang drops him with a Uranage Slam…

…and then immediately points to the nearby corner!

"Liu Kang gets the Uranage…!" Jeremy says. "And he's POINTING TO THE CORNER…!"

"Fans know what that means!" Jonathan states. "WE know what it means!"

Liu Kang walks his way to the corner of the ring…

"To their extents, indeed, but we may be about to reach the END OF THE LINE!" Al states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…grabs the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…jumps once, to the middle rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…jumps twice, now to the top…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Moby Jones grabs Liu Kang's foot and yanks it out from underneath him, causing Liu Kang to fall off of the rope and BONK his face directly onto the top turnbuckle!

"OHHHHH! OR WILL IT BE THE END OF _LIU KANG'S_ LINE?! AND THE END OF HIS CHAMPIONSHIP REIGN?!" Al exclaims.

"MOBY PULLED LIU KANG OUT OF THE CORNER, AND BLOODY NOSE, BATTERED FACE HIT UNBENDING TURNBUCKLE!" Jonathan shouts.

Liu Kang is heavily dizzied upon his head and face—ESPECIALLY the nose—hitting the turnbuckle with velocity…and even being on his feet, his condition is unsteady…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as Liu Kang has his back momentarily turned in his aimless ambling daze, Moby Jones NAILS him with a Superkick to the back of the head!

"Liu Kang's in a daze—SUUUUUPERKIIIIIIIIIIIIICK, YEEEEEEAAAAAH!" Cris screams.

"TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!" Jonathan adds. "LIU KANG NOT EVEN IN A PLACE TO SEE IT COMING!"

Liu Kang goes down, falling supine to the mat…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby walks up to his body, grabs him in a Wheelbarrow…

…

…

…

…

…and picks Liu Kang up…

…

…

…into a Back Suplex Slam Backbreaker, transitioned shortly afterward into a Reverse STO!

"COMBO! COMBO! COMBO!" Cris exclaims.

"BACKBREAKER INTO COMPLETE SHOT, WITH MODIFICATIONS!" Al calls.

"CALL _THAT _YOUR DAMN COMBINATION!" Cris proclaims.

Moby, standing over Liu Kang…

…then uses his boot to nudge him from prone position back to supine, almost in a Dwayne Johnson-esque fashion pre-People's Elbow…

…

…

…but Moby has another maneuver in mind…

"Oooh, what now?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

…

…as he runs to the middle rope, Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and flips for the Amazingsault—but Liu Kang rolls out of the region of landing…

…

…

…forcing Moby to adjust…as he does by landing on ONE FOOT, his better leg!

"Mobysault or AMAZINGSAULT—he DOESN'T GET IT, BUT MY GOD!" Al gasps. "MY GOD, MY GOD! ONE FOOT!"

"ONE-FOOTED LANDING!" Cris shouts.

…

And as soon as he lands, Moby jumps onto Liu Kang with a One-Footed Standing Somersault Senton!

"HE LANDED ON HIS BETTER FOOT OF THE TWO—AND HE TURNED IT INTO A FLIPPING SENTON! INCREDIBLE! IN-CREDIBLE!" Jonathan hollers.

Moby gets off of Liu Kang…

…

…

…and then runs to the ropes a second time, Springboards, and lands the Amazingsault!

"TAKE TWO—AMAZINGSAAAAAAULT!" Cris exclaims.

"GOT IT THAT TIME!" Al shouts.

"YES, HE DID!" Jeremy says.

Moby hooks both of Liu Kang's legs: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98 Liu Kang kicks out in the nick of time!

"…MAT—AAAAAH, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING! THAT DIDN'T DO IT! THAT DIDN'T DO IT FOR MOBY! HOOOOOOOW?!" Cris grabs his hair.

"SNOWBOARD SUPERCROSS'S FIRST TITLE IN FICTION WRESTLING WILL HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE WHILE LONGER! IT MAY _ONLY _BE A LITTLE WHILE LONGER, BUT LIU KANG'S GRIP ON HIS CCW INFINITY CHAMPIONSHIP KEEPS UNBROKEN FOR NOW! ANOTHER NEAR-FALL FOR MOBY JONES!" Jonathan shouts.

Moby, while shaking his head, pulls at Liu Kang's ears…picking him up from the mat…

"WHAT…IS IT GOING…TO TAKE?!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…puts him in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…and lifts him up for a Suplex…but Liu Kang bears down, keeping Moby from elevating him from the ground…

"Moby thinking he's found the answer to that question—going Suplex…!" Al calls.

"Liu Kang blocks it though…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and a second lifting try…yields knees to the top of the head from Liu Kang instead as a counter…

"Blocked AGAIN—what's Moby trying here?" Jeremy wonders.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby puts Liu Kang down…

…

…to try again, still wanting a Suplex…

"Suplex? Possibly a Brainbuster?" Jeremy starts guessing.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang hits more knees to the top of Moby's head…then kicks his legs to get back to his feet, breaking free and then throwing Leg Kicks at Moby's thighs—THREE hard Leg Kicks…

"Well, we know what LIU KANG'S administering!" Jonathan comments.

"MORE Leg Kicks, and right to that worked-upon limb too!" Cris blenches.

…

…

…

…

…before Liu Kang grabs Moby in Suplex fashion this time…

…

…and drops him with a Brainbuster!

"LIU KANG now with the lift—OH, AND LIU KANG GETS THE BRAINBUSTER!" Jeremy exclaims. "If that IS what Moby wanted, Liu Kang beat him to it!"

…

But then Liu Kang keeps Moby in his clutches…lifts him back up again…

"And the Shaolin Monk, Infinity Champion, continuing from there!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Moby with a second consecutive Brainbuster!

"ANOTHER Brainbuster!" Jonathan calls. "DEPOSITING MOBY ONTO HIS HEAD BUT HARD!"

Liu Kang MAINTAINS his grip, Moby having been dropped onto his head twice…

"COULD BE ONE MORE TIIIIME…!" Al watches.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but not a third time, as Moby suddenly lifts Liu Kang himself, reversing it…

…

…and drives Liu Kang to the mat with a Brainbuster of his own!

"OR MAYBE NOT! MOBY REVERSAL—BRAINBUSTER BY MOBY!" Al calls.

"THERE it is from Moby's end!" Cris calls.

…

And now MOBY picks LIU KANG up again…

"And now MOBY'S the one hanging on! MOBY'S the one rolling!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives him a second Brainbuster! And then Moby rolls with Liu Kang again…

"Because anything Liu Kang can do—BAM!—MOBY CAN DO IT BETTER! CAST-IRON!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Liu Kang turns it around with a Brainbuster in HIS favor! Liu Kang keeps Moby held, rolls…

"Now will HE get a third—NO, HE WON'T! LIU KANG WITH A BRAINBUSTER RIGHT BACK!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits a SECOND Brainbuster…

"Oh my goodness, LIU KANG with a second!" Al shouts.

"MAKE IT THREE! MAKE IT THREE!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but on the third, Moby blocks and turns it around again, giving Liu Kang the Brainbuster!

"NOOOO!" Jeremy winces.

"MOBY JONES WITH ONE NOW! IT'S A BRAINBUSTER BACK-AND-FORTH BATTLE, HASHTAG ALLITERATION!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Oh, of course THAT'D make you mark out!" Jeremy jests.

…

And then Moby gives Liu Kang a second…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang blocks and gives Moby one going the other way! ONE Brainbuster…

…

…

…

…

…TWO Brainbusters…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Moby gives Liu Kang a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker!

"OOOOH, SMART, SMART!" Cris exclaims. "BREAK UP THE HOMOGENY! CATCH HIM OFF GUARD!"

"SNAP SWINGING NECKBREAKER! SOMETHING OTHER THAN THE BRAINBUSTER…"

Moby comes back up with Liu Kang held…

…

…

…and gives him another Brainbuster…rolling with it…

"…WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT HE FOLLOWS UP WITH!" Al exclaims.

…

…giving Liu Kang one more…

"HE'LL GET ALL THREE! HE'LL GET ALL THREE!" Cris cheers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang prevents the third, fighting back with his own Brainbuster!

"HE WILL _NOT _GET ALL THREE!" Jonathan corrects. "THE BRAINBUSTER TENNIS CONTINUES! BY GOD, THIS IS DREAMLIKE, WHAT WE'RE SEEING!"

"THESE BOYS MAY SEND EACH OTHER TO DREAM_LAND_ AT THIS RATE!" Jeremy asserts.

…

And Liu Kang…gives Moby a SECOND one…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but the trifecta once again is denied as Moby gives Liu Kang the Brainbuster…

…

…two of them…

…

…

…

…

…NOT three of them; Liu Kang gets one back…

…

…

…

…TWO Brainbusters back…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…Moby turns it around! Moby hits the Brainbuster…

…

…

…and then…Liu Kang this time prevents the second in the string from connecting, kneeing Moby on the top of the head…and as that hits, all of the effects of the Brainbusters come into play…

…for BOTH men, as Liu Kang and Moby part ways, ending up in opposite corners, stumbling and staggering backwards…as the crowd is BALLISTIC from that exchange!

"HOW MANY BRAINBUSTERS WERE EXCHANGED BOTH WAYS FROM THAT?!" Jonathan asks.

"YOU'RE ASKING US?! YOU'RE THE HUMAN ENCYCLOPEDIA OF THE GROUP!" Jeremy exclaims.

"I LOST COUNT! I LOST COUNT BECAUSE I WAS TOO INTO THIS MATCH WE'RE SEEING!" Jonathan excuses.

"…You know what? I can't even be mad! I CAN'T EVEN say I blame you right now," Jeremy chuckles.

"**LET'S GO LIU KANG! / LET'S GO MOBY! LET'S GO LIU KANG! / LET'S GO MOBY!**" chants ring out amongst the 19,500 fans—including some smarks, mostly on Moby's side…and both of the competitors in the ring hear every bit of it in their outlying hearing, though their cochlear nerves are also dampened by the damage that both men have done to each other's bodies…

"Both men might have turned their medullae oblongata to JELLY!" Al says. "They're in the corners holding the ropes 'cause that's the ONLY WAY they can keep standing!"

"Do they even know where they are? Do they know what CITY they're in? What day of the week it is?!" Jeremy wonders.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and suddenly, both men SPEED AHEAD at one another…

"THEY KNOW THEY'RE STILL IN A FIGHT!" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby's Cross Body is **intercepted by a Flying Bicycle Kick from Liu Kang!**

"THEY BOTH CHAAAARGE—**LIU KANG WITH A PAIR OF BOOTS! LIU KANG WITH A PAIR OF THE BOOTS!**" Al hollers.

"**BUT MOBY WAS GONNA GET HIM FIRST!**" Cris cries.

"**LIKE SCISSORS CUTS PAPER, PAPER COVERS ROCK, ROCK SMASHES SCISSORS, AND FLYING KICKS BEAT CROSS BODY!**" Jonathan quips.

"**BUT NOT JUST ANY KICKS—SIGNATURE KICKS! BICYCLE KICKS! FLYING-STYLE! THAT…IS VINTAGE! LIU! KANG! SUCK! PAD! THAI! MICHAEL! COLE!**" Jeremy excitedly enunciates.

Liu Kang picks Moby up afterwards, the crowd going insane…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Kombatant holds Moby…in Gutwrench position…

…

…

…

…

…lifts Moby up, over his shoulder…

"LIU KANG WITH MOBY UP, CANADIAN BACKBREAKER FASHION!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and sends him to the canvas with a Sit-Out Inverted Powerslam!

"SIT-DOWN INTO THE POWERSLAM! INVERTED POWERSLAM!" Al exclaims.

"WHERE DID THE INSPIRATION COME FOR THAT ONE?! HE DOESN'T DO THAT MOVE! NAME ONE TIME HE'S EVER DONE THAT MOVE! HUH?! NAME ONE!" Cris nags.

"FACEDOWN IS MOBY! ARE BELLY-UP HIS INFINITY TITLE CHANCES?!" Jonathan shouts.

Liu Kang turns Moby over onto his back, referee Leif Heralding in position…

…

…

…

…and the pin is made…and the pin is counted: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9895 Moby Jones BARELY gets the shoulder up in time!

"…FORGET I—AAAH, KICK-OUT! KICK-OUT! REMEMBER IT INSTEAD! MOBY JONES IS NOT DONE!" Jeremy yells. "…OH MY GOD, I'M TOO YOUNG TO HAVE THIS MANY PALPITATIONS!"

Liu Kang looks around in the crowd…as though momentarily searching for something…or someone…

"Liu Kang and the Sit-Out Inverted Powerslam, or, for those familiar with GAIA Women Athletes, the Panty Dropper, just about a HUNDREDTH of a count too shy to net the retention!" Jonathan calls.

"What well does he dig into NEXT? HOPEFULLY the one with a white flag at the bottom of it!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and then he slaps himself with both palms one after the other, jumping back to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…grabbing Moby in a Gutwrench position once again…

"This look like a white flag to you?" Jeremy simpers.

"No, it doesn't! NO, IT DOESN'T!" Cris shakes his head vigorously.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and this time, he gives the snowboarder a Gutwrench Powerbomb Lungblower!

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT ISN'T, MAN!" Jeremy exclaims.

"GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB DROPPED INTO THE DOUBLE KNEE BACKBREAKER!" Al shouts.

"ANALOGOUS TO PANTY'S SISTER, STOCKING, AND THE STOCKING ROLL!" Jonathan shouts.

"What correlation would there even BE between them and Liu Kang?!" Cris debates.

"MAY NOT MATTER!" Al replies.

Liu Kang gets back up, panting…seeing Moby Jones down, seemingly out…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Infinity Champ takes one conclusive look…to the corner…

"THAT MAY ONLY LEAVE ONE THING LEFT TO DO!" Jonathan shouts. "THE CORNER, THE INTENTION—COMING NEXT, THE EXECUTION!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang walks his way to the turnbuckles…

…

…grabs the top rope…

"IT'S TIME…FOR AN EXCLAMATION POINT!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Liu Kang's Flawless Victory is met with a raised boot from the supine Moby, said boot knocking right into Liu Kang's nose!**

"**FLAWLESS VICTORY DEFENDED! FLAWLESS VICTORY IS DEFENDED!**" Al screams. "**I REPEAT, MOBY JONES DEFENDED THE FLAWLESS VICTORY, DOING SO BY LIFTING A BOOT UP TO MEET LIU KANG'S FACE, LIU KANG'S BUSTED NOSE!**"

Liu Kang rolls around the mat in total fraught anguish, his nose, if not broken before, perhaps certainly broken now…and worse than that, his Flawless Victory was MISSED…

…

…

…

…

…and Moby Jones gets back up…cricking his neck and cracking his knuckles…

"I SAID IT BEFORE PREMATURELY, BUT I'LL SAY IT NOW: BALLGAME!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he puts Liu Kang between his legs…

"SETTING HIM UP, MOBYYYY…!" Cris calls.

"OFF THE SHOT TO THE BLOODY NOSE…!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Liu Kang SOMEHOW fights off the Über Clash, using his feet to kick at Moby's head and face while being hung upside-down!

"It's an Über Clash try, and Liu Kang, bloody nose and all, NOT LETTING MOBY GET IT!" Jonathan shouts. "HE'S STILL FENDING IT OFF!"

"CAN'T KEEP THAT UP FOREVER!" Cris critiques.

…

…

With enough kicks, Liu Kang flips his way back down…

…

…

…and performs a Bridging Backdrop, staying on Moby for the pinning combo!

"OOP! MAYBE HE WON'T HAVE TO! BRIIIIIDGE!" Jeremy exclaims.

The count is made: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Moby arches his back, raising his shoulders…and standing…

…to deliver Back Clubs to Liu Kang in the Standing Headscissors as well…

"Liu Kang wanted a Backdrop; he wanted to—"

"He WANTED TO DELAY THE INEVITABLE…" Al is interrupted…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…the Englishman picks Liu Kang up in a Double Pumphandle…

"…but there's a REASON why it's called 'INEVITABLE'!" Cris, off of his disruption, completes his thought.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but in mid-lift, he lets go of Liu Kang's arms…

"Wait a second…!" Jeremy blinks.

…

…

…

…wraps his OWN arms around Liu Kang's midsection and waist…

"OH NO, NOT THE UNION JACK! IT'S _NOT _THE UNION JACK!" Jeremy cries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the sudden switch leaves Liu Kang's arms open to being _stepped over_…

"Ohhhhhh, FAKED HIM OUT! HE PSYCHED HIM OUT!" Cris jumps. "HE PSYCHED HIM OUUUUUUT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**so that Moby Jones can then backflip to deliver the Über Clash!**_

"_**ÜBER CLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**_" Cris proclaims. "_**WHAT DID I TALK ABOUT EARLIER?! TWO MOVES FROM THE SAME STARTING POSITION! MOBY SWITCHED OFF FAULTLESSLY, AND CAUGHT LIU KANG WITH JUST THE RIGHT MOVE! I CALLED IT! I CAAAAAALLED IIIIIIIIT!**_" Cris gets up and pumps his fists almost in Rusev-like fashion out of delight with his prognostication.

"…_I have NEVER seen him so happy…_" Al says as he just watches Cris's borderline mark-out.

Moby puts one hand to his right knee, feeling a twinge through it as it hits the mat along with Liu Kang's body and face…

…

…

…

…

…but after six seconds of nursing it down, Moby turns Liu Kang over onto his back…

"NOTICE HE HAD TO RUB DOWN THAT LEG—HIS KNEE BANGED INTO THE CANVAS ON THAT FLIP, ON THAT BACKFLIP!" Jonathan spots.

"BUT IT'S NOT GONNA STOP MOBY FROM GETTING THE PIN!" Jeremy shouts.

"EXACTLY!" Moby agrees.

…

…

…

…and holds him in a Sunset Pin, Seated Prawn style with legs over Liu Kang's arms, shoulders being down. Referee Leif Heralding notes the pin, Moby pressing Liu Kang's own legs backward…

"PIN IS MADE! LEIF HERALDING'S THERE!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…and the count is made, some of the fans counting along: 1…

"_**CHECK…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.99625 Liu Kang kicks out, to the shock of Philadelphia and Moby Jones especially himself!**_

"…_**MATE! SSX HAS FI—NO, WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!**_" Cris almost goes spastic channeling his inner Steve Austin.

"_**ARE YOU KISHIDDING ME?!**_" Jeremy HIMSELF exclaims.

"_**MY SENTIMENTS EXAC—**_well, minus the wacky portmanteau—_**BUT MY SENTIMENTS EXACTLY!**_" Cris shouts. "_**HOW WAS THAT NOT THREEEEE?! MOBY—DID HE NOT GET ALL OF IT?! IT LOOKED LIKE HE DID!**_"

"_**HE DID, BUT REMEMBER THAT LEG! THAT LEG LIU KANG THREW HIMSELF INTO WITH THE SUICIDE CHOP BLOCK OF EARLIER!**_" Jonathan notes. "_**MOBY HAD TO RUB IT DOWN! THAT KEPT HIM FROM TURNING LIU KANG OVER IMMEDIATELY! THAT FRACTION OF TIME! IT WAS THAT SLIVER OF A SECOND LIU KANG NEEDED TO GET THE SHOULDER UP!**_"

"THE WORK OF THIS MATCH PAYING OFF! EVERY MOVE MATTERS, EVEN DOWN THE STRETCH!" Al shouts.

"_...But I CALLED IT…_" Cris solemnly speaks, now sullen and downtrodden, looking down in dejection, a complete 180 from 30 seconds ago.

Moby pops back up to his feet, the entirety of the crowd in a mesmerized state over the actions and the recent near-fall…but rather than a positive form of disbelief, Moby's is disbelief expressed in infuriation, glaring at the official and shouting, "WHAT?! BOLLOCKS! WERE YOU COUNTING IN DECIMALS?! YOU NEED TO GET SORTED!"

"…My colleague beside me is melancholy; MOBY, on the other hand, is blowing GASKETS! He's got STEAM coming out of his ears!" Al says.

"To tell you the truth, putting myself in HIS shoes, I can't say I blame the guy!" Jeremy admits. "I mean, I-I…I had my hat prepared to tip to Mr. Moby Jones on a job well done, but…Liu Kang surprises us ALL!"

Leif Heralding, while clearly intimidated, stands by his call…

…

…

…

…and Moby, throwing his arms up in exasperation, drops down and rolls out of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and when he returns…he returns with the CCW Infinity Championship in his hands.

"DESPERATION all in the mannerisms of—…?" Al sees what Moby is doing.

"…Yeah, DESPERATION is about the right word, but it's no excuse for foreign object usage! I hope Moby KNOWS that!" Jeremy says.

"The REFEREE sure is gonna let him know if he DOESN'T!" Al says.

Leif Heralding doesn't hesitate to approach Moby to pull the Infinity Title out of his hands, letting him know that it's a foreign object per the match's rules, but Moby Jones SHOVES the protesting referee away, growling at him to BACK OFF. Heralding then yells for Moby not to put his hands on the ref…but Moby ignores him, even ignoring the warnings from the zebra…

"Moby UNCARING on the referee's rebuking words!" Jonathan says.

"As he OWES TO BE, because at this point, if beating Liu Kang means applying MORTAR FIRE up his ass, I'D ALLOW IT!" Cris argues.

"YOU would; the ACTUAL OFFICIAL sure as hell wouldn't!" Al states.

…

…

…

…and Moby crouches to Liu Kang's level, seeing the Shaolin Monk trying to get back up…

…

…

…and Moby holds the Title in front of Liu Kang, for the Champion to see…

…and yells, "Take a healthy, good look at this! Look at what is yours…because it's about…to become…MINE."

With those words, Moby stands fully back up, PUSHING the Belt back into the referee's chest, granting him permission to move the Belt out of the field of play now, saying, "NOW you can get it away. But don't scratch it."

"…Using that Title Belt as a missIVE rather than a missILE," Jonathan quips.

"And did you hear what Moby said to the ref – 'don't scratch it'," Cris notes with a smirk, "because Moby's not gonna be happy with SPOILED GOLD."

Leif Heralding takes care of getting the Infinity Championship out of the ring, calling Blader DJ over to take it away and bring it back to the timekeeper's section…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and behind the referee's back, Moby sees Liu Kang up and **KICKS HIM BELOW THE BELT…**

"That's assuming he leave with gold at AL—**OH NO, OH NOOOOOO—what…?!**"

…

…_**or he WOULD HAVE, rather, if Liu Kang hadn't have caught Moby's leg in his thighs en route just shy of his groin!**_

"_**HE BLOCKED! HE BLOCKED IT!**_" Al exclaims.

"_**HE SAW THE LOW BLOW COMING!**_" Jonathan shouts.

"_**IT WAS THE PERFECT MOMENT TO CUT CORNERS, AND MOBY KNEW IT!**_" Al yells. "_**THAT'S WHY HE WENT FOR IT! REF HAD HIS BACK TURNED! BUT LIU KANG WAS ONE STEP AHEAD!**_"

Liu Kang GLOWERS into Moby's eyes…and shakes his head in silent abjuration, Moby's eyes widening in initial surprise…then returning his OWN disdain…while trying to pull his leg back out from between Liu Kang's thighs…while Liu Kang is just continuing to shake his head…

"AND YOU'VE JUST PUT A MAAAAAAAD DRAGON IN YOUR GRILL, MOBY!" Jeremy states. "YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR BACKFIRES!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Liu Kang KNIFE EDGE CHOPS Moby across the chest, with enough force to almost BE a knife cutting across Moby's torso!

"Yeah, talk about BACKFIRES—LIU KANG ABOUT TO LIGHT MOBY'S _CHEST_ ON FIRE!" Al asserts.

Then comes a Step Kick from Liu Kang to Moby's own thigh…

…

…

…

…followed by a Liu Kang Superkick—that gets caught by Moby…

…

…

…

…

…yet spun around into a Dragon Whip from the Infinity Champion!

"Along with EVERYTHING ELSE—INCLUDING THE FACE! DRAGON WHIP!" Jeremy shouts.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR! HOW DO YOU PREVENT A LOW BLOW LIKE THAT?!" Cris is STILL stunned from Liu Kang's prior counter.

Moby gets twisted about by the Dragon Whip kick from the original Champion of Mortal Kombat…

…

…

…

…and then Liu Kang grabs Moby from behind…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and throws him with authority with a Belly-to-Back Suplex Lift…that is flipped into a Sit-Out Powerbomb!**

"**EDENIAN PRIIIIIIDE!**" Jeremy calls. "**I GOT YA, JON—THAT'S KITANA'S MOVE, RIGHT?! RIGHT?!**"

"**IT SURE IS, BRO!**" Jonathan confirms. "**BELLY-TO-BACK FLIPPED INTO THE SIT-OUT POWERBOMB!**"

Liu Kang returns to his feet, following his take on the Edenian Pride…

"**I DID MY HOMEWORK!**" Jeremy proudly exclaims.

…

…

…

…heads for the corner…

…gets there…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and lands the Flawless Victory!**_

"_**AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT **__**THAT**__** IS—FLAWLESS VICTORYYYYYYYYY!**_" Jeremy screams.

Liu Kang winces upon connecting with his Double Jump Moonsault, his ribs giving him a momentary ache…but he minimalizes wasted time and covers Moby Jones…

"_**AND LIU KANG, NOT GOING TO LOSE PRECIOUS TIME WRITHING! HE'S PINNING HIM NOW! THE DIFFERENCE MAKER!**_" Jonathan shouts.

…and Leif Heralding is there to count: 1…

"_**SET IT…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.9999 Moby Jones kicks out! Moby Jones kicks out as Leif Heralding's hand is just a micrometer away from touching the canvas for the third time!**_

"…_**FORGET IT! FORGE—wha—? Huh?! …HUH?!**_" Jeremy does a double-take a he realizes the ACTUAL call. "_**Wa—…was that only two? …WAS THAT ONLY TWO?! ARE YOU TELLING ME…?!**_"

"_**LEIF HERALDING'S GOT TWO FINGERS UP, AND THAT BELL IS NOT GETTING RUNG! THAT MEANS THAT MOBY JONES JUST! KICKED! OUT!**_" Al yells.

"_**YES, HE DID!**_" Cris affirms with a clap.

"…_**I…I-I…I…I'm SPEECHLESS!**_" Jeremy stammers and then shouts.

"**A **_**FINGERNAIL**_** AWAY! PERHAPS LITERALLY THAT!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**THAT WAS THREE! / NO IT WASN'T! THAT WAS THREE! / NO IT WASN'T! THAT WAS THREE! / NO IT WASN'T!**"

The crowd is trying to figure out whether it agrees or disagrees with Leif Heralding's call…as for the first time in the entire match, Liu Kang is now the one debating the referee's decision, outright asking him, "Are you sure that wasn't it?" Heralding nods…and Liu Kang leans back against the ropes, running both hands through his hair, looking around, thinking…thinking…

"What do you…what do you…what do you do when a FLAWLESS VICTORY can't put the man away?" Jeremy FINALLY gets his question out. "LIU KANG was just then talking to the ref, because HE couldn't believe it! And I DON'T BLAME HIM, much like I didn't blame MOBY!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after a near minute of thinking, Liu Kang grabs Moby's legs…

…

…

…and puts the Amazing One from Brixton, England in a Sharpshooter!

"WELL, IF HE WON'T STAY DOWN, PERHAPS HE'LL TAP OUT! THAT'S THE PHILOSOPHY AS LIU KANG LOCKS IN A SHARPSHOOTER!" Al exclaims.

Liu Kang wrenches back, leaning as far as he can with the Sharpshooter to bend Moby's back and get him to yield from the constriction! The Shaolin Monk, almost as though he were drawing from the essence of another Kombatant with a similar submission—or shall one say, Death Lock—of this nature, hollers out at the top of his lungs…

…

…

…

…

…and the crowd is split between wanting and not wanting Moby to tap…about 70/30 in Liu Kang's favor, in favor of the tap-out…

"LIU KANG PERCHANCE DRAWING FROM THE ESSENCE OF ANOTHER _MORTAL KOMBAT _MAINSTAY! IS HANZO HASASHI SMILING ON THIS?! HE MIGHT BE IF IT GETS THE CAPITULATION!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Moby, not caring less what the fans want at the moment, pulls himself on the canvas…reaching in front of him…towards the ropes…

"THE ROPES SAVED LIU KANG IN THAT TRIANGLE CHOKE MOBY HAD HIM IN BEFORE! THEY CAN SAVE MOBY HERE! ROPES ARE EQUAL-OPPORTUNITY SUBMISSION HOLD-BREAKERS!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Moby gets pulled back to the center of the ring, Liu Kang sitting all the way down onto Moby's back with the Sharpshooter!

"YEAH, BUT ONLY IF YOU CAN GET TO THEM—AND MOBY CANNOT! MOBY CANNOT!" Jonathan calls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cris bemoans.

"LIU KANG TELLING MOBY, GET BACK OVER HERE!" Al quips. "THE ROPE BREAK LIFELINE IS NOW OUT OF REACH!"

Moby lets out a scream of his own, in a high dosage of pain. "SLAAAAAAAAAA!" he cries out, Liu Kang not even teasing letting up! Moby puts his fists to the canvas, trying to do a half-push-up from his position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but after two and a quarter minutes, Moby's arms give way…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—NO, Moby does NOT tap! He presses his palms to the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…backward crawls his way…back towards the open space in Liu Kang's legs…

"MOBY MAY HAVE ANOTHER LIFELINE! MOBY MAY HAVE ANOTHER LIFELINE!" Cris shouts. "ANYTHING IT TAKES!"

"TRYING THE OLD BACKDOOR TRICK!" Jeremy indicates. "IF IT'S THE LAST TRICK HE'S GOT, HE'D BETTER MAKE IT A GOOD ONE!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Moby gives Liu Kang a HARD slap across the face…

…

…make that TWO…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then he uses his legs to push Liu Kang into the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang runs back at Moby into a Jackknife Pin…

…

…

…that Moby counters by pushing Liu Kang forward off of him, Liu Kang rolling back to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…at which point Moby uses his own feet to pop Liu Kang up by the chest…

…

…

…

…and follows up the Modified Free Fall Drop with a Double Up-Kick to Liu Kang's nose!

"With the help of strikes and crawls, Moby Jones out of the SasorigaTAME—BOOTS AGAIN! BOOTS TO THE NOSE AGAIN! BOOTS TO THE NOSE AGAIN!" Al raises his voice. "AND THIS TIME, BOTH BOOTS AT ONCE!"

"LIU KANG WENT AFTER MOBY'S LEG; IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT MOBY GET BACK ON THAT NOSE!" Cris proclaims. "JUSTICE!"

Moby gives Liu Kang a Grounded Frankensteiner from here, the latter losing a geyser of blood from his nostrils now…

…

…

…

…and Moby hits the ropes…

"MOBY FINDING A WAY TO KEEP HIMSELF MOVING…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and SPIKES Liu Kang with a Running Front Flip DDT!**_

"…LEG NOTWITHSTANDING—_**OH GOOD LORD!**_" Jonathan shouts. "_**GOOD LORRRRRD!**_"

"_**FLIPPING DDT—HOT DAMN LINGONBERRY JAM!**_" Jeremy shouts.

Moby turns the Infinity Champion over, Liu Kang's expression cataleptic…and the crowd exclaiming, "_**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**_"

"DO YOU PIN HIM?!" Al yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Moby Jones climbs his way the top rope…

"NO! You FINISH IT IN STYLE…" Cris asserts.

…

…

…

…though the right leg of Jones is inhibiting him in mid-ascension, as shown in his momentary pauses and winces to favor it and pound it back into working condition.

"Finish it in style—that's Moby's M.O., but NOW? With that bum leg?" Al raises an eyebrow. "Is it WORTH THE RISK?"

"If it WASN'T worth it, he wouldn't do it! GO BIG OR GO HOME! THAT'S SSX, AND THAT'S MISTER MOBY JONES! GO FOR IT!" Cris encourages.

Though the leg inhibits…it does not PREVENT…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as twenty-three seconds later, Moby eventually reaches the top rope, the turnbuckle summit…

"THE FIRST TIME HE WENT FOR THIS, IT RESULTED IN WHAT'S HURTING HIS LEG IN THE FIRST PLACE! WILL VERSION _TWO_ BE THE _ONE_?!" Al asks as he watches on, EVERYBODY standing.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Moby Jones SOARS with the Amazing Grace…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…_**but Liu Kang rolls out of the way…**_

…

…

…_**and Moby tries to land on his good foot, but the flight from the high point makes it difficult for Moby to stick the landing, causing him to misstep on the mat and drop to a knee!**_

"_**AMAZING GRACE, HOW SWEET THE—GROUND! THE GROUND THAT MOBY LANDS ON, ONE FOOTED, BUT IT WASN'T CLEAN! HE DIDN'T STICK IT! HE **__**COULDN'T**__** STICK IT!**_" yells Jeremy.

"**NO, NOT FROM THAT HIGH UP, HE COULDN'T!**" Jonathan shouts.

Moby grimaces, letting out a gasp of a curse…throwing two fists into his own leg…

…and starting to stand and turn around—only to drop to a knee a second time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang blitzes him and—Moby DUCKS the Shining Wizard…

"OH NO, LOOK OUT—OH, HE DODGED!" Cris gasps.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang, still on his feet, fires to the back of Moby's head with a Reverse Roundhouse—that Moby ALSO DUCKS!

"OH NO, OTHER WAY—HE DODGED _AGAIN_!" Cris gasps a second time.

"SHINING WIZARD DODGED! REVERSE ROUNDHOUSE DODGED!" Al calls.

"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A BLACK MAGIC HAD IT HIT, AKIN TO LOW KI!" Jonathan notes.

"Hey, same initials! Holy chocolate-covered coincidence!" Jeremy bursts.

Moby stuns Liu Kang with a European Uppercut from his knees…

…

…followed quickly by a Dropkick, jumping from his knees to deliver it! Moby finds a reserve, now REACHING his vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he sidesteps to Liu Kang and—_**Liu Kang beats Moby to the kick! The Roundhouse from Liu Kang forestalls Moby's incoming Superkick!**_

"And MOBY with some strikes of his own; Superkick to be among them—_**OR NOT!**_" Al exclaims.

"_**GAAAAAAAH!**_" Cris cringes.

"_**LIU KANG! LIU KANG JUST A SPLIT-SECOND FASTER! ROUNDHOUSE INSTEAD!**_" Al calls.

"_**LIU KANG PULLED THE TRIGGER BEFORE THE BRIT DID!**_" Jonathan shouts.

Liu Kang grabs Moby to hook him up…

"AND HERE WE GO!" Jonathan yells. "ONE MORE MOVE! THE _LAST_ MOVE!"

"_WILL IT _BE THE LAST?!" Al inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…flings him up from the Double Pumphandle…

"SHAOLIN BOMB ON THE WAY!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…catches him in Cradle Suplex position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and projecting Moby up for the Vertical Suplex Powerbomb, the Shaolin Bomb—**_**getting countered by Moby Jones catching Liu Kang on the way down by the head, coming down and enmeshing him with a Small Package!**_

"AAAAAND DOWN HE GO—WHOAWHOAWHAT, _**SMALL PACKAGE?!**_" Jeremy screams in SHOCK from the sudden counter.

"CRUCIAL COUNTER!" Jonathan gasps.

"OH MY GOD!" Cris gasps upon the maneuver's brilliance.

"NO WAY!" Al yells in disbelief.

Leif Heralding himself looks taken aback by the reversal, but he's right on top of things to count the ensuing pin for Moby Jones: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.99998 Liu Kang REVERSES the Small Package, now pinning Moby Jones with his own Inside Cradle!**

"AND MOBY'S GONNA SLINK WITH THE—NONONONONO, OTHER WAY! OTHER WAY!" Al calls.

Leif Heralding now counts the other way: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**3.05 Moby kicks out, but by the referee's ruling it's a fraction too late!**_

"LIU KANG'S DIRECTION—OH MY, DID HE GET IT?! DID HE GET HIM?!" Al shouts, initially unsure of the call…

…but then the bell sounds! "_**YES, HE DID!**_" Jonathan confirms.

"_**THERE'S YOUR BELL! LIU KANG RETAINS THE INFINITY TITLE! WHAT A RIDE! WHAT A MATCH! LIU KANG IS **__**STILL**__** YOUR CHAMPION!**_" Al exclaims.

Instantly, Moby looks up at the official and shows two fingers on BOTH hands, insisting he had his shoulder up in time…but Leif Heralding isn't hearing it, motioning that victory has been achieved by the spent, facedown Liu Kang, whose awareness of the situation is initially suspect…

…

…

…but as he tilts his head an inch up and hears "Exploding Helmets" play to the ROAR of the Philadelphia crowd, a slight motion vaguely resembling a raised arm is enough to indicate that Liu Kang knows…what Blader DJ is about to make publically official:

"_**The winner of this match…aaaaand STILLLLLLL CCW Infinity Champion, Liu Kang!**_"

"Was that REALLY THREE? Are we HONESTLY SURE about that? Can we REPLAY it?" Cris asks.

"Leif Heralding is standing RESOLUTELY by that call, and when you're THAT confident about your count, I'd say it's worth buying!" Jeremy says. "But I'm not gonna lie; I THOUGHT IT WAS CLOSE…"

"EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS was close, brother, bell-to-bell! Liu Kang and Moby Jones did not give ANYTHING SHORT of EVERYTHING in this match, all for the Infinity Title!" Jonathan says. "You KNEW how much Moby wanted to win it, and you ALSO knew how much Liu Kang wanted to KEEP IT…and if you changed ANYTHING, ANY sole maneuver that either of these two wrestlers threw at each other, it could have changed the WHOLE outcome…but as it stands right now, day number 140 of Liu Kang's Infinity Championship reign will NOT be his last!"

Liu Kang rolls over onto his back and then slowly works his way to a sit up…as he sees his Infinity Championship on the mat beside him, and referee Leif Heralding grabbing his left arm and raising it in victory…an entire scene that a kneeling Moby Jones, on both knees, is privy to by the ropes, having tried to keep the official from reaching Liu Kang with the Belt…but to no avail. Liu Kang grabs his Title off of the canvas…and gazes longingly into it, the crowd's wave of approval, appreciation, and adrenaline resonating around him for the Shaolin to hear loud and clear. With the match over, he could pay those sounds more mind…though he can't stop looking at his Championship gold right now…

"Yeah, you take in that gold, buddy…you take that in…because THAT man on his knees, Moby Jones…was THIS CLOSE TO TAKING IT FROM YOU…" Cris semi-growls. "He was AMAZING… He truly was AMAZING…but the SSX drought continues…" Collinsworth sighs. "…Well, that just means Frazier and Rose are REALLY gonna die this evening!"

"Different story for a different match," Jonathan comments. "Speaking OF different matches, our Infinity Champion, STILL Infinity Champion…he's gonna be in the Regal Rumble Match…"

"Yeah, after THIS MATCH he just had with Moby!" Jeremy mentions. "Go figure!"

"No rest for the weary, even LESS so if you're a Champion," Al remarks.

Liu Kang lifts his head up from his Title to look to the fans…and give some acknowledging nods for their applause and BOOMING cheers and chants of his name…

…

…

…

…and then his eyes meet Moby's…the Englishman STILL on his knees…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang STANDS UP…and raises the Infinity Championship high over his head in one hand, bloody nose and all…in FULL VIEW of "Amazing" Moby Jones…

…

…

…whose first instinct is to try to POUNCE at the Champion out of acrimony, but his own leg betrays him before he can follow through, leaving him to drop to a single knee again, SEETHING as he watches Liu Kang stand before him…then take the Infinity Title over his shoulder, back his way up from Moby, and start to leave.

"…Wait, REALLY?" Cris furrows his eyebrows. "SERIOUSLY? No BOW? No Code of Honor? Is he DISRESPECTING Moby Jones after THAT match?! Just because he won, BARELY I might add, he thinks he's above it all?"

"Hardly… I'd say he's giving Moby the most respect he could possibly give the man…by denying him what he NEVER WANTED," Jonathan expounds. "He never wanted a bow or a handshake or some kind of a 'red ribbon', right? He SAID IT HIMSELF. Well, guess what? He's not GETTING ONE…at least not from our Infinity Champion."

"I'm sure some fans here in Philly would certainly 'oblige' Mr. Moby with their own sung praises, but…truth is, there is ONLY ONE, 'cause there can only BE one," Jeremy says. "And for Liu Kang, outside of the aches and pains…that HAD TO feel good holding that Belt up high."

Speaking of holding it up high, that's precisely what Liu Kang does at the top of the stage after offering up some high-fives to fans near the barricades up the ramp. The Infinity Champion shows off his strap…while also putting one eye on the _Regal Rumble _logo on the Minitron onstage…

…while Moby Jones leans against the near-side ropes, a SCOWL the size of the Thames River adorning his face as he GLARES straight at Liu Kang—Liu Kang AND his Title. ESPECIALLY his Title.

"…This ain't the last rodeo between these two guys; I PROMISE YOU THAT…" Cris asserts.

* * *

Cameras turn to the backstage area now…

…specifically, to a split-screen with two scenes in two locker rooms. On the right side of the screen…Reggie Rocket has her phone pulled out, dialing someone's number to talk. The live crowd almost EXPLODES upon seeing her, immediately chanting "REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE!" as soon as she appears.

And on the left side of the screen, Annie Frazier is looking for the perfect place to stand to get her solar-powered cellphone to work. Once she finds the right place, she dials her own number, and the phone starts to ring. Both girls, in their rooms, wait for their respective contacts to pick up their opposite lines.

…

…

"Aloha back at ya, Rocket Boy," Reggie greets the one she called.

"Hello Tony! How are things?" Annie greets the one SHE called.

"Headed over there now, huh? Heh…from what I hear, the crowd on site's BEYOND stoked," Reggie says.

"Ooh, you're already on your way to the park? Make sure you watch for the trees! They don't mean to get in the way, you know," Annie says.

"They want that ass crumb's skull for lunch… You don't plan on disappointing, do ya?" Reggie says in a violent tone.

"I talked to all of my nature friends and they're aaaaaall praying fo—I-I mean rooting for you…well, except for Tommy and Jerry. I think they still want you hurt. …And Crashy. …And Coco. …And Max Goof… …And Stimpy. …And Ren," Annie says, fingers in her mouth with concern, slowly realizing how FEW animals friends are actually rooting for Tony.

"With all of the effin' jed he's been putting together, there's a whole hugangus ARMY who'd rip to leave the kook LIFELESS…but you're the lucky kart, Otto…and knowing you, I wouldn't have it any other way," Reggie tells her brother.

"Did you hear what Conky said on Animated though? He said you were more hardcore than Riley Freeman! And HE'S a Hardcore Champion! He even won an FWA! So…that must make you EXTRA hardcore, right? I bet Otto doesn't know that quite yet about you…but I do," Annie smiles as she says this to Tony Delvecchio.

"Wish I could be there to see it in person, but…you know I've got my own biz down here," Reggie says.

"Sorry I can't be there to give you a good luck hug…but that's okay! I know you're gonna surprise EVERYONE…just like I'm going to in MY match…es," Annie lets out a tiny chuckle at her bold statement.

"I'm gonna raise some skull-cracking hell of my own… We can exchange souvenirs when the night's done. Good deal?" Reggie smirks.

"Remember to take lots of pictures if you can! Love Park sounds like a FAR OUT place—I'm almost jealous!" Annie requests.

"Don't let any blood go to waste," Reggie advises.

"Tell Sunny and Vinny I said hi as well!" ANNIE advises.

"And above all else…"

"And whatever you do…"

"…make sure that ho-dad isn't even able to SPELL the word 'hardcore' again," Reggie tells the former ECW Champion.

"…please don't die!" Annie tells her fellow Backyard Kid…with a smile that suggested she had no idea how to properly pep talk to someone.

"…I'll catch you after the show, okay bro?"

"Hope you get to see me in the Rumble! Byyyyye!" Annie waves with her free hand.

"Later."

Both Reggie and Annie hang up their phones, setting them down and going about their own businesses—in Annie's case, tightening the biodegradable wrist tape around her hands, and in Reggie's, cracking her knuckles in reticent contemplation, eyes straight ahead.

"…"

"…"

Then Annie turns to her left…

…

"…Oh! Hi there, Reggie!" she waves and greets the Queen of Extreme…who in fact is in the SAME ROOM as the Granola Girl, the split-screen divider fading out.

"Hey Fraiz," Reggie returns the greeting, a small chuckle escaping her lips upon noticing Annie's stoked state.

"So…how does it feel to be back sort of…home?" Annie asks, tapping her wrist tape into place and picking up a flower that she found between her toes in her sandal.

Reggie raises an eyebrow at the question. "'Sort of' home? …Heh…Fraiz, considering how much of my career, how much of my life happened in this city we're standing in…this ain't 'sort of' anything to me. This is the City of EXTREME, period. And I'm right back in it…right here ready to give a few hungry cats what they paid to see. I couldn't think of a better time, a better place for the original Maiden of War to emboss this as MY YARD. People like van Pelt wanna ride their 'legendary' status, saying they're the head honchos of the business…but I've been here for more than a while. I've been here since the BEGINNING, with 5BW…and I don't know if I ever intended back then to have a Females Championship Match myself. But here it is…" Reggie gives a cursory glance around, "and everything about it's PERFECT…the perfect city…the perfect crowd…the perfect match…the perfect field…and the perfect Champion in need of a PERFECT attitude check. I'm not gonna leave here with a naked waist. You can COUNT on that."

As Reggie cracks her knuckles again, Annie nods and says, "I know I can. I'm 100% behind you…just like I hope you're 100% behind ME…" Annie shuffles a foot along the ground beneath her upon saying this.

Reggie stops the cracking of her knuckles and looks up at the ceiling for a moment…about two seconds…before she looks back at Annie. "…I am," Rocket tells her.

"…You sure?" Annie asks, having noticed Reggie's subtle yet conspicuous pause.

Reggie in turn picks up on Annie's demeanor, and why she was coming to her with these inquiries. "Yeah…yeah, of course. Who else am I going to get behind: Bella and Zoe? THOSE swamp hogs?" Reggie speaks in a moment teeming with obvious sarcasm.

"…" Annie doesn't say anything…instead just jostling her fingers together, innocently. She spins the flower, a violet, carefully in her left hand, almost mimicking the swirling of thoughts in her mind.

"…Just…make sure you're careful," Reggie eventually tells her.

Annie seems to take this…but then her face grows more curious in visage. "…Wait, wait, why are YOU, the Queen of Extreme, the girl who sought to thrill in ECW and is seeking to thrill and kil—er, hurt…in the Cell on Earth telling ME to 'be careful'? Doesn't that seem like weird advice coming out of you?" Annie interrogates.

Reggie can't deny the semi-hypocrisy…but she also can't deny the concern she was trying to downplay. She didn't want to discourage Frazier…but the more she looked at her and thought about her match, the more thoughts of _Pandemonium_ filed in…and both she AND Frazier remembered _Pandemonium_.

"Maybe…" Reggie speaks, "…but it might be worth the notice."

"Why? 'Cause you're not sure if we can do it? Me and Amy?" Annie's eyebrows now furrow.

"I didn't say that," Reggie quickly defends.

"Yeah, you didn't SAY it…" Annie rebuts, letting the implication hang there.

Reggie half-sighs. "Annie…the whole thing with you and Amy caught me off guard, okay? And I haven't fully processed that whole thing yet because it seems so surreal—partly because of it being another near two-decade veteran…and partly because of it being, well…AMY ROSE," Reggie gives Annie the full disclosure. "So don't take what I'm saying as DOUBT—it's the night of Regal Rumble; it's like the worst place for doubt right about now."

"_I couldn't agree more._"

A new voice emerges…and its source makes herself visible to the pair…

…

…and Annie stifles a merry SQUEAL when she sees Amy Rose, her soon-to-be tag partner, dressed for battle in her own right. Amy gives Annie a small grin of acknowledgement, and then turns her own attentions to Reggie, whose eyes are on the hedgehog also.

"…Reggie…look, I KNOW this wasn't exactly what you had in mind…" Amy tells her, "but I've wanted a place to come in and give a whole new coat of paint to my career for a while since seeing all of the Sonic Heroes…and Sally…either in UCA or in GPW doing things. And Annie reached out to me and said that THIS was the place…and she was right. This WAS the place…but speaking of new coats of paint, _Double X_ needs one thanks to what The END has been doing—to you, to the other girls, to Emmy…AND to Annie…taking opportunities, maiming others, shortening careers for no good reason…"

Annie rubs her neck upon hearing that last item on the misdeed list…

"But underneath all of that…looking at _XX_…I understand wholeheartedly why Annie wanted me to arrive," Amy says. "So now I'M here, in my first Fiction Wrestling PPV match in a while, with Regal Rumble spots on the line, able to show the world what Amy Rose can do TODAY…and also able to help out a girl I call a friend, for HER…for ME…and for this whole entire place. Because after spending some time together, we know what we have between us…what we share…and what we have to do."

Amy then takes a half-step closer to the Queen of Extreme. "Reggie…I'm telling you, as someone who's been in the business LONGER than you…I'M motivated…and so is she," Amy points to Annie, who is tying the violet into her hair. "And that girl right there, let me tell you…she's full of surprises. And she's got one in store TONIGHT that'll make you never doubt her again…and so do I. All you have to do…is WATCH us…" Amy finishes this with a wink.

Reggie looks between the confident Amy…and the somewhat aloof yet also mission-minded Annie…and she has to think about it, take it all in…because even though it isn't ideal to HER…what was at stake, what was in the cards, was BIGGER than just her and whatever solution she originally had in mind. There was one thing she knew about Frazier…and about Amy in this moment…

"Doing it your way?" Reggie asks…already knowing the answer.

"Mm-hmm. Wouldn't have it any other…" Amy nods.

"Nope!" Annie shakes her head…while gently petting Amy's quills.

"…Guess I can't be too agg about that," Reggie concedes with closed eyes and a shrug. "Sticking to your guns… Just hope you've got enough bullets in them to put The END DOWN." Reggie gives both Annie and Amy soft supportive punches to their shoulders. "You've got the angst and the temper tantrum… I've got Little Miss Low-Budget in the Cell. Tonight…we bring The END to its own namesake…and we absolutely rock this place."

"I like the sound of that," Annie giggles. "And right in the City of Brotherly Love… Ah! Can it be Sisterly Love too? Pleeeeeaase?"

Reggie and Amy look at each other, as though conferring over this…like it was really their call to arbitrate over the nickname of an American state all of a sudden.

"…Um…sure?" Amy shrugs.

"EEK! Yay!" Annie cheers…before she wraps her arms TIGHTLY around Amy and hugs her in a gleeful embrace…a rather constrictive one for Amy's tastes, as she tries to subtly slip free…to utterly no avail.

"…Any tips on…?" Amy whispers to Reggie, jerking her 20% mobile head at the EnvironMENTAList hugging her.

Reggie looks at the scene…a scene she would know all too well from HER experiences…

"Psssh! That's all you, gal dude," she tells Amy. "I've got a Title Match to focus on. I'mma go grab a soda. …I'll get you one too though. For being a trooper." She gives one more glance at the hugging going on…and pats Amy on the back of the head empathetically. "Have fun with that!"

Reggie steps aside and walks out of the room to find the vending machine, leaving Annie and the nuzzled Amy Rose…who can only sculpt a smile on her face and return the hug with two pats on the Backyard Kid's back.

"…I like the flower in your hair," Amy manages to say.

"Thank you!" Annie says with another giggle.


	52. CCW Regal Rumble: Part 2

Elsewhere backstage…Brad Carbunkle is ready for his first interview of the night…and for more reasons than one he is already dragging his feet, as evidenced by his expression, his breathing pattern, and his closed eyes.

"…Making sure, right out of the gate, that I'm not going to enjoy this ONE BIT…just go on ahead and welcome my first guest…" Brad lets out a sigh that reeked of exasperation…irritation…and desolation all at the same time…

"…

"…the CCW Females Champion…Young…Gwen…Tennyson."

The ENTIRE ARENA erupts into a CAVALCADE of boos and hisses, the CCW Females Champion coming into view…as Gwen Tennyson's eyes are locked on a nearby television monitor that is showing highlights of the Liu Kang/Moby Jones match…and as Gwen watches, her cult filing in behind her leisurely—"Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green and "God of War" Ares included—Tennyson grows cross in visage, as though she had just eaten a basket of rotten fruit…eyes illuminating as they stay on the TV screen, watching Liu Kang picking up the victory and leaving with his Infinity Title. Gwen looks downright ENRAGED…before her eyes gradually return to normal…and she looks at Brad, waiting for him to speak, waiting for him to address his "goddess"…

"I…absolutely HATE…the fact that on a night where I could be putting myself in the main event of _Zenith_, I'm back here in a stupid suit and stupid tie playing INTERVIEWER instead," Brad seethes. "I CAN'T STAND that THIS is the way that I'm spending my night…but the one thing that would make stomaching it a hell of a lot easier is if out of ALL of the people on our roster, I at least didn't have to interview YOU back here. But APPARENTLY I DO, because GOD HIMSELF despises me…so FINE." Brad looks dead at Young Gwen. "Here it freaking goes – you're a Champion. You are a MAJOR Champion—hell, you're a GREAT Champion. There are women that WISH they had your ability between the ropes. There are girls that take YEARS to reach a level of press that someone like YOU managed to attain. I'm not doubting the fact that you're a decent wrestler; I've seen you like we've ALL had to see you, and you're exceptional. No one's ever DEBATED that! No one's ever DISAGREED with that! It's CERTIFIED! But what pisses ME off and what pisses everybody else off is the fact that you don't carry yourself like the Champion of a wrestling company—you scarcely ever carry yourself like a WRESTLER anymore! It's all about this sanctity crap, this EXTREME inferiority complex that doesn't seem to have a damn border around it! CALLING yourself God is bad enough, but now you're just living the gimmick! You STONE, you SHOOT PEOPLE, you have a CULT, you somehow caused an ACTUAL deity to go lunatic retard on us, and YOU EVEN HAD THE BALLS TO BRING ALL OF THAT SH*T TO _OZONE_ TOO?! To OUR house?! Because you're THAT needy for attention?! SERIOUSLY?! You're acting more like a Ten-MONTH-Old Tyke than a Ten-Year-Old one, and that's practically an insult to all newborns! So let me ask you this question, since I HAVE to do this interview: why does someone who upon the world's admission is one of the circuit's greatest, if not THE greatest, female wrestler and long-standing Champion there is right now, have to go SO FAR above and beyond doing what got her there in the first place—you know, WINNING WRESTLING MATCHES—and instead search for lower and lower methods to make the entire globe SICK OF HER?! WHY IS THAT?! ANSWER! Because I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to know about it! TALK!"

Brad's RANT into a question actually brings the crowd to an almost unruly sound of mass agreement! The source of the query and borderline roast notwithstanding, they all voice their shared approval from afar…

…

…

…

…while Gwen…slowly begins to give Brad a round of APPLAUSE. "The Future" sees this gesticulation, not at all what he expected out of Tennyson…and his eyebrow elevation makes that quite known to the watchers…and to Tennyson herself.

"Why the bemusement?" Gwen ceases clapping and tilts her head, hands together, eyes blinking twice. "Your brain didn't go Ben on me just then, did it?"

Brad narrows his eyes at Gwen's manner and words. "…The hell do you mean?"

"Well, Bradley, what I mean is, congratulations, because it may be only your first day on the job…but you just gave me the BEST interview question that's ever been asked," Gwen elucidates the meaning behind her "praise". "I'm serious; they should give you the FWA right now—that is the best question that I've ever been asked by anyone, and that covers a whole lot of ground. I've been interviewed by Nitz, Maria Menounos…the Joker—different story—all the way to my own GRANDFATHER…and none of them gave me a question that good. But you DID! And for that, it's only fair that I return the favor…with a GWENLY response." Gwen then holds her CCW Females Championship in front of Brad, at eye level. She asks Brad, "What do you see?"

"…The CCW Females Championship," Brad answers.

"The CCW Females Championship—who does it belong to?" Gwen repeats and then asks a follow up question.

"…You," Brad furrows his eyebrows, not liking his answer, but knowing it was the correct one.

"Me. Right. Now…do you know WHY I call myself, why EVERYBODY calls me First and Only?"

"Because you're CCW's first-ever Females Champion and you're the only girl who's ever held it in history—"

"WRONG!" Gwen coarsely YIPS at Carbunkle. "…Wrong. That's the PEDESTRIAN way of thinking; that's what makes you a mortal and me a GOD. First and Only…isn't just a STATISTICAL factoid for you and the public to abuse—it's…it's my LIVELIHOOD. It's my DAILY BREAD. It's what allows me to sleep at night and wake up that next morning. It's a PHENOMENON that I CREATED and one that I OWN as I stand before you. I was placed—well, DISplaced—on this earth, in this dimension to HAVE THIS, to BE the First and Only, and that goes far beyond my status as a Champion; it transcends all the way to the very fabric of my identity. I am IMMORTALIZED through First and Only, and First and Only is immortalized through me…and ONLY ME. Because 'First and Only' isn't WORDS or a marketing gimmick or a t-shirt sale or a Gwendamn HASHTAG for the rest of the unwashed public to release from their lips with such BLASÉ a manner! Nobody in FWF gets to use those words unless they are talking exclusively about GWEN TENNYSON! NO ONE in ACW gets to even THINK about those syllables unless they are thinking about GWEN TENNYSON! NOBODY in PROGRESS, in GPW, in WND, in UWE, in THIS COMPANY or ANYWHERE ELSE gets to put the words 'First and Only' in a coherent thought or sentence unless it goes back to ME, GWEN TENNYSON!"

Ares gives a slow, stony nod from behind the Alpha Bitch, as Gwen turns to Brad…and like a mood swing washing over her, softens her facial features…slightly. "Do you know of any other Champion who functions like that?" she inquires.

"No, because none of them are—"

"'No' suffices enough," Gwen cuts Brad's answer off at the pass. Brad rolls his eyes at that intrusion. And then Gwen asks, "Do you know anyone in this COMPANY who functions like that?"

"Hmph. DEFINITELY no," Brad crosses his arms and scowls, knowing that to be the UNQUESTIONABLE truth.

Gwen glares malevolently at Brad's…choice of words…adverb in particular…before calming momentarily and speaking: "…Exactly. Because I'm the FIRST…and ONLY. Now, all of that makes it seem like I place a very high price to this Championship I have here…" Gwen raps her Title Belt with her fingers along the top of it as she resumes, "which begs the question, how is it that a guy like Jimmy Gordon can get away with sticking his sun-dried gums in my face and telling me, telling these infantile humans that I'm a PLAGUE upon this Belt? That I'm a disgrace to the business, a disgrace to the company, a disgrace to Champions…when I look at this…MORE SERIOUSLY than any other inferior Champion or contender or wrestler ever could?"

Gwen just watches Brad glower at her as she says, "Doesn't make sense, right? Especially when you consider the fact that, much to management's chagrin—and this is a fact…this company, CCW, didn't make this Title the commodity that it is. MY reign, MY actions and MY matches, things which should ALONE dictate whose show _Double X_ truly is, did all of that. See, I made CERTAIN that it was this big by making sure that I wasn't just a person packing an extra 20 pounds around the waist like some OTHER chicks and dicks who are so relevant that they're NOT EVEN ON TV. Their own COMPANIES don't care about them, they SHOW that they don't care about them, and let me tell you, I would much rather be loathed by the entire planet than flat-out glossed over for peanuts. I'M the bane of everybody's existence, yes, _I_ get death threats every hour on the hour everywhere I go, but I'M the success story; I'M the Females Champion. THEY, meanwhile, may as well be INSIGNIFICANT PYRITE-CARRIERS, and they all know who they are—I don't need to namedrop them. …They're not even decent enough in my pecking order for me to namedrop them anyway."

Kai chuckles quietly lateral to her goddess…well, lateral and inches behind, because she wouldn't DARE be in front of Gwen…

…who points firmly at her own Belt. "I MADE THIS. Not CCW. I did. Just like I was the one who made _Best in the World_ in 2013, not CCW. CCW didn't put me in the first-ever Women's Hell in a Cell Match—NO…I put MYSELF in it. I talked my way into that match and PROMOTED it myself…and out of it, I etched my name onto two legends' asses…or at least that's what you mouth-breathers call them – 'legends', apparently. Either way, I BEAT THEM. And THEN, like a mosquito, CCW zipped along and siphoned out whatever benefits it could reap from MY accomplishments, whether it was those booming resultant television ratings, those FWA awards, those FWA matches, MY STREAK there, or the next big Mega Event main event bid… It was all me. It was ALL from ME! Not the girl who said I was the sore spot of _XX_ yet laced up her boots in a locker room I BUILT for her… Not the girl whom I brought into this company and who NEVER approached me to say thank you… Not the girl who's under the tutelage of someone who wouldn't have even BREATHED in her direction had it not been for MY PPV MAIN EVENT—MINE! MINE! I'M BETTER THAN EMMY—MINE! …And not the other girls I let into CCW, or the ones I let BACK into CCW either, of course; THOSE girls, however, are all part of the gallery who stood up and SANG and DANCED when I—…! …when I…when I…"

Gwen pauses, arms shaking, teeth whittling at themselves in her mouth…because the next thing she was about to say was one of the HARDEST she would have to release from her lips…and Kai, her loyal Messenger, knew it, wanting to reach out to touch her. Ares swats Kai's arm away however…leaving Gwen to keep strong…and let it out…reluctantly so…

"…when I LOST…at _P&amp;G_." And the very mention of that defeat brings the Philadelphia crowd to reminiscent CHEERS, loud enough for Gwen to even hear from backstage! And that just made it even WORSE for her to put up with, as evidenced by the reddening face.

"…" It takes a while for Gwen to regain her composure…and Brad is about to leave the set, thinking Gwen will just rage quit the interview…

…but instead…Gwen talks in a low…almost eerie calm…which may have brought on even worse of an atmosphere chill-wise compared to the rage quit.

"They thought it was a JOY when their Champion lost… Shows how seriously they take this, huh? They thought it was HAPPY DAYS when their Goddess lost. …Meanwhile, I had to swallow that…absorb that…EMBARRASSMENT brought upon me…

"…

"…and people called _Pride &amp; Glory_ the 'Night of Karma'—well I've got news for you. Get a new subtitle, because Steelport's abomination WASN'T the Night of Karma. That moniker belongs to TONIGHT. _REGAL RUMBLE_ is the Night of Karma, because after representing this company as its ambassador and Females Champion out of the goodness of my heart, I have no more goodness left to give. They saw the best female wrestler in existence get knocked off and they REVELED in it? Good for them! Good for them…in the short term, that is. Long term, though, it was the most FOOLISH ACT they could have possibly committed against themselves. Say what you want, say what you will, but my punishments all fit their crimes, Brad. Everyone that had to suffer by MY HAND as a consequence en route to this felt the pain that they were ASKING FOR. I was doing what had to be done for not my, not your, but THE greater good, OBJECTIVELY. But for the second time, I have no more goodness…only vengeance. And I can think of no place better to EXACT that vengeance…than where I am going now. Cell on Earth. Only I know anything like it; only I have THRIVED in anything like it…and I may not be walking out…I may not be limping out…I may not be crawling out, I may not even be ROLLING out…but whether or not I'll have to be carried out notwithstanding…I swear to MYSELF…I'll be leaving that Cell on Earth…WITH THIS." Gwen pushes her Females Championship into Brad's face. "Because I. MUST. WIN—I. MUST. WIN—I! MUST! WIN! I HAVE TO WIN! I HAVE TO WIN! I'M BETTER THAN EMMY HAVE TO WIN! ME! …For tonight, I don't SEIZE _Double X_, I don't TAKE OVER _Double X_; I just take what is already mine…and I put a COPYRIGHT…on 'First and Only.'"

Gwen pulls her Title away, protecting her Holy Grail in her grasp as she places it over her shoulder. "And for those with falsified hopes that none of my Gospel will be enough to wash away…here's something else objective for YOU to swallow: in CCW…right now it is a difficult time…and a difficult place…to be a hero."

Gwen gives her Title a side glance…hypnotized by its allure…her own drunken passion pouring out of her eyes…

…and then she looks at Brad again…and smirks.

"_It's gonna be more difficult after tonight."_

Gwen gives a rather dark chuckle at her own words, rolling her shoulder to keep the Belt placed there…

…and Kai turns to Bradley and asks, "Do you have anything else for my goddess?"

"The Future" hears the Messenger of Gwen…with leaden eyes…

…

…

"…Yeah. I've got one extra thing to say to her…" Brad answers…

…

…before stepping right in front of Gwen Tennyson to tell her to her face, "I can't wait to watch Jenny kick your ass."

The live crowd expressed how much it would enjoy THAT sight, starting a "JENNY! JENNY! JENNY! JENNY!" chant…

…

…

…

…and Gwen…after a moment of visible drear and venom…snickers in Brad's face.

"And _I_ can't wait to kick what's gonna be LEFT of Jenny's ass," she replies…before motioning for her cult members to recess behind her. Declaring the interview officially concluded, Gwen walks away from Carbunkle, taking her Title with her while Kai Green, Ares, and the Druids all take their collective leave.

Brad frowns, looking daggers in Gwen and her cult's direction. "You'd better be ready for hell…bitch." Carbunkle turns away…

…

…

…and starts to walk off—before getting swiped around and THROTTLED! "The God of War" Ares, having turned back, has Brad Carbunkle by the throat…

…

…

…

…

…and despite Brad's struggles, Ares lifts him up and CHOKESLAMS him onto the floor! With ZERO GIVE behind Brad's landing onto his spine, the wind is knocked out of him and Carbunkle groans and puffs on the ground…

…

…

…while Gwen Ten, back on camera, walks to him and around…crouches to the writhing Brad's level…

…

"…ALPHA Bitch."

…and after "correcting" him, she stands back up in full and walks right over Brad's body to leave again, Ares giving an emotionless gaze at the downed Brad as he backs off, fighting against his strong urges to hurt Brad again. He would "do more hurting in the Rumble," as Gwen whispered to him as they left, leaving Brad alone in a heap.

* * *

"…Well, speaking of the concept of karma, Brad Carbunkle just got a taste of…what it's like sometimes being a backstage interviewer having to get information out of a volatile source," Al sighs.

"'A volatile source'? Al, just call her what she is – the Devil's Favorite Daughter," Jeremy tells him. "And who does she think she is: the Fine Bros? Or the Fine SIS, I guess, claiming to put a COPYRIGHT on 'First and Only'? You've got to be kidding me—just when we think that this girl's ego has gone so far off the rails it can't POSSIBLY go any further, she SOMEHOW surprises us."

"You and your brother certainly know a…great deal about that," Al murmurs gravely. "And as much as we'd all like to put her out of our minds until we ABSOLUTELY have to speak of her, there is one line of hers I would like to highlight – when she said that she couldn't wait to kick 'what would be left of Jenny's ass'. That line…is in context and reference to what's about to come NEXT…"

With Al's words, a camera pans backstage…

…on the Tag Premier League trophy in Commissioner Gordon's office, a reward made of stainless silver with handles on either side, the _CCW XX _logo letters embossed in silver around the trophy's rim…a rim that appears headless…for now…

…

…because the "head" of the trophy, its crown, is above the ring hanging from a harness twenty-five feet above the canvas…in the center of a scene that is now decorated with the finest ladders in Philadelphia, standing by at ringside ready to be three lucky teams' stairways to heaven…or, depending on what they put each other through in a few moments, stairways to HELL.

"We started with twelve teams in three groups; then in three weeks' time we narrowed it down to six," Jonathan says, "and as of now there are only THREE TEAMS remaining in the inaugural CCW Tag Premier League Tournament to decide who is the supreme tag team in our great division. With Championship rankings quite literally HANGING in the balance, we are in for the bumpiest of rides as we officially—pardon me again—CROWN our TPL Winners."

"That crown is the headpiece to the trophy that is to be awarded to the first team to pull it down," Cris says. "The only things between our finalists and glory…is a first down's worth of vertical distance…and each other."

"Not to mention…all of these ladders, the very things that will be used in order to GRAB the crown itself…but also the very objects we shall see put to CAUSTIC uses to prevent opposition from doing the same," Al adds.

"A CHAOTIC fashion to find our winners," Jeremy states…

…as another camera also Bubbles and Buttercup, holding the CCW Women's Tag Team Title Belts, with eyes on their personal television screen. Blossom, meanwhile, is also in view, though she is facing a mirror on the wall in an almost trance-like state, not watching the TV but perhaps hearing its audio…her mind undoubtedly on a match to come later AFTER this.

"And on the outskirts of that chaos sit our Women's Tag Team Champions, who could find out future challengers for the Belts they hold right here in this match," Al says…

…as back to ringside we go, and the bell rings!

"The following contest, the next of _Regal Rumble_…is the Finals of the CCW _XX _Tag Premier League!" Blader DJ announces. "And this is a Triple Threat Ladder Match! The object of the match is for a wrestler to climb the ladder and retrieve the Tag Premier League trophy crown. The first female to do this will win the match for her team, and that team with thusly become Tag Premier League Champions!"

…

The lights start to dim…

("Birthright" by Celldweller plays)

"Prediction upcoming – Tag Premier League Champs…RIGHT HERE," Cris grins as the fans in Philadelphia—sans an INFINITESIMAL following—all begin to boo.

On the DisneyTron, there is an image of the sky…

…and then, the view starts to change, focusing on a dot of light located in the sky…and then another…and then another…and all of these dots—these STARS—begin to move…as "Birthright" continues to play on in the darkened (but not pitch black) arena…

…

…

…and after twenty-five seconds, a spotlight appears…

…

…and out of the curtains steps Lisa Simpson, her eventual appearance causing more boos to come out of the audience…but that is not all…

…as Lisa Simpson is in the spotlight, playing her saxophone to the tune of the bass guitar in Celldweller's intro to "Birthright", nailing the notes translated from string into brass…

…

…

…and as the music picks up towards the most BOOMING part of the intro, it is noticed and pointed out that the stars on the DisneyTron are beginning to shift closer and closer towards each other…

…achieving a formation…

…

…

…

…

…and a zoomed-out viewing shows that the formation…is that of the constellation Corona Borealis, the Northern Crown! The crowd picks up on the topicality of the sight, even if not the constellation's true meaning and origin…

…

…and then the DisneyTron gives off a LARGE flash of white light…

…

…after which Megan Griffin comes onto the stage, with a spotlight to herself…as she comes out playing a saxophone of her own! And she begins to play to the tune of the ELECTRIC guitar portion of the long "Birthright" intro! Given the style of music she was converting, it was a massive feat, but one she was absolutely OWNING, as she was WELL-AWARE…

…as is Simpson, who continues playing HER instrumental part of the intro to their entrance theme, standing back to back with Megan, their saxophones in perfect harmony, the acoustic value of "Birthright" by Celldweller AMPLIFIED by something close to magic out of them…

…

…

…and the two of them bring it home when the first of the vocals hits…

_[FIGHT!]_

Lisa and Megan raise their saxophones into the air, triggering a BLAST behind them, triggering a white pyrotechnic star storm!

_[FIGHT!]_

The Simpson-Griffin connection then set aside their saxophones, setting them down at the bottom of the stage…while exchanging a high-five, KNOWING just how perfect they had sounded in their saxophone duet. But now that the concert was over…it was time to wrestle…time to WIN.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 265 pounds, the team of Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin, The Daughters of Destiny!" announces Blader DJ.

_[Get back up, what are you waiting for this time?_

_I'm over playing with this plight_

_But I'm still handcuffed, ball-gagged, facedown to the floor_

_And I'm waiting while I'm hating what I'm waiting foooor!]_

"BRILLIANCE…" Cris grins and applauds. "Absolute MAGNIFICENCE! A lovely serenading saxophone duet by the Daughters of Destiny, but while they may be symphonic and melodious to our EARS…they certainly aren't that charming to encroaching Japs' NECKS, heheh…"

"That's a classy way to bring that up," Jeremy dryly says.

"Lisa Simpson had told us almost since the night of her own singles debut here in CCW that there was a partner, a second half, an 'unsung scepter' to go with our 'crown jewel'…and at the end of _XX 20_, the WORLD found out who that partner was…and the Daughters of Destiny were born," Al says. "Since then, MEGAN Griffin, as we in CCW were notified to call her, made her own in-ring debut under the CCW banner against Mystique Sonia at _Pandemonium_, whom the eldest Griffin daughter knocked off. You can imagine THAT hasn't left Sonia's mind since it happened… It sure hasn't left Megan's NOR has it left any of ours, because after that night Lisa and Megan were officially entered into the Tag Premier League's Group B, where they went 2-0-1 with 7 points and first place, UNCONTESTED, in the grouping. They advanced to the semifinals, and due to a tie for second place in Group A, they had to survive a Three-Way Dance semifinal over Prettier Muscle and the Poké-Coordinators…and albeit some external circumstances, they did just that. And NOW here they are in the Finals…ready to cash in on the fate that has been reserved for them yet kept out of their reach for so long, or so they declare."

"And as Cris alluded to as well, Lisa and Megan are responsible for Hana-Gumi's Matilda Matisse being UNABLE to compete in this Tag Premier League Final thanks to a Griffin Ganso Bomb onto the steel ring steps, putting her neck in critical condition," Jonathan says.

"INTELLIGENCE on the part of the Destined Daughters," Cris compliments. "All tournament long, Hana-Gumi's had the luxury of choice, a three-member team able to apply the Freebird Rule throughout the tournament, something only ONE OTHER TEAM was able to employ. What Megan did was force Hana-Gumi's hand; now they KNOW who they're going to get. There's no GUESSING GAME to play. And that's one less thing to worry about. Add in what they did to Sonia at _Pandemonium_, what we KNOW they can do to Techno-Tongue…and you may as well give 'em the crown NOW."

_[It's time to take a hold of what belongs to me_

_It's time to walk away with no apologies_

_These voices in the mirror start quietly_

_And now they're screaming back at meeeeeeee!_

_(Don't back down!)_

_Holding on until my hands and mind are bleeding!_

_(Don't back down)_

_This is my birrrthriiiiiight!_

_(Don't back down!)_

_I'm so sick of feeling like I'm helpless_

_(Don't back down!)_

_This is over toniiiiiight!]_

Lisa stands on the middle rope and splays her arms, while Megan, wiping her feet on the ring apron beside the corner, raises an arm above her head. Lisa then draws an air star with her fingers, proclaiming, "The stars have ALIGNED… Time to take what is OURS!" Lisa hops down to the middle of the ring, exchanging a nod with Megan before ascending another corner to let the fans know that THEY were the next #1 Contenders, the next Women's Tag Team Champions…the future TPL winners. Megan leans over to the ropes, spots a sign saying, "Daughters of Drunkards", and shouts, "YOU WANNA BRING THAT TRASH INTO _OUR_ SPACE?! HUH?! COME ON IN HERE AND SEE HOW FUNNY THAT IS! COMEDY HOUR'S OVER! THIS IS OUR NIGHT!"

"'This is our night,' Griffin says…but is it?" Al asks as "Birthright" fades out. "Is it the night for the Daughters of Destiny to complete their impression with the biggest victory of their team's existence? It won't come easy…especially against a DETERMINED Jenny Wakeman, a REMEMBERING Mystique Sonia…and an IREFUL Hana-Gumi…"

…

…

…

…

("Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson plays)

"The latter of which is headed this way now—ooooh boy!" Jeremy says.

The crowd, considering the field of teams in the match, gives a loud MIXED reaction to this one, with 65% cheers…

…

…

…as Marion Phauna and Kanna Bismarck come onto the stage, the former stroking her Chuck doll with prodding fingertips…the ladder with a cigarette in her scowling mouth…as their four combined eyes are trained on the sitcom progenies in the ring, the ones who took out their third girl. Other than the flower lighting pattern—which showed wilting flowers that went from bright pink to a death-ridden purple under their feet—theirs is an entrance without concert accompaniments or renditions. The only music they wanted to play…was a Graveyard Symphony with some bodies.

_[__I should have known it wasn't my run_

_Shook my head and made my way home_

_When I turned and laid my eyes_

_In the dirty angel with a broken halo!_

_Spirits led me to the other side_

_Took my hand before I realized_

_Just one glance and I was tied_

_To the dirty angel with a broken halo!]_

"Second, at a combined weight of 300 pounds even, they are Kanna Bismarck and Marion Phauna, and they represent Hana-Gumi!" Blader DJ announces.

"It was also on _XX 20 _when we saw the arrival of the New Japan Pro Wrestling female veterans known as Team Hana-Gumi here in CCW making their AMERICAN debut in front of a stateside audience, and it was their arrival in front of the Powerpuff Girls that evening that some might say played an encouraging role in the Tag Premier League that was to follow," Al states.

"Between their appearance and the budding flow of tag teams in the _XX _Tag Team Division, the Tag Premier League was the PERFECT platform for twelve units to show their abilities and put themselves in line for Championship contention. For Hana-Gumi, however? It's their chance to show THIS audience what they are about, what made them UNBEATEN over in Japan—"

"Oh, for the love of—you know who ELSE is unbeaten? The Daughters of Destiny! THEY'VE never lost! THEY'VE never been pinned or submitted as a tag team!" Cris brings up. "What makes Hana-GUMMI WORMS seem special?! I'm REALLY getting sick of that 'undefeated' thing getting brought up, ugh…"

"And it's people like YOU and things like THAT which Hana-Gumi are fighting directly against," Jonathan states. "And that's not even getting into how the REST of the Division viewed these girls…or at least a fairly large CHUNK of the teams."

"Admittedly, not many took too kindly to a threesome from Japan claiming to be the best there was and coming over here to where OUR wrestling is the best there is and thus our TAG TEAMS are the best they are; not many took that kindly," Jeremy states. "But facts are facts, and the facts are, Hana-Gumi EARNED their way into this Final. They beat AmiYumi, they drew with Stark-Blooded, they beat the Test Twins and they bested the Cyber Girls in the semis. They have the SAME RECORD as the Daughters of Destiny in Tag Premier League play, 3-0-1, but there can only be ONE TEAM who leaves with that trophy and the crown that tops it."

Jonathan is about to say more…

…

…

…

…

…but before he can, Kanna and Marion make a mad rush to the ring, cutting their own entrance short just to get an early start on the Daughters of Destiny!

"And THEY'RE NOT EVEN WAITING FOR THE BELL!" Al exclaims. "HANA-GUMI, THE ABLE TWO-THIRDS, GOING RIGHT AFTER THE SECOND-GENERATION TANDEM!"

"Not even waiting for the bell—not even waiting for the THIRD TEAM!" Jeremy adds in surprise.

"Yeah, how is this OKAY?!" Cris complains. "Referee Jim Kawaguchi should be breaking this up right now! This is unacceptable!"

"Hana-Gumi getting a head start on bringing Lisa and more notably Megan to repentance from yesterday!" Jonathan calls.

Kanna, Lisa, Marion and Megan go into opposite corners, trading punches with each other in pairs! Megan hits Marion with an onslaught of Corner Lariats, her superior size giving her an early advantage…while Kanna turns a dirty Collar-and-Elbow with Lisa into a Backdrop onto the apron, where Lisa lands onto her feet; Lisa and Kanna then both have the same idea, each thinking Rope-Aided High Kicks but only hitting each other's feet as both kicks collide! As Kanna gets up, Lisa tries one again, but Kanna beats Lisa to it with a Spinning Leg Lariat to the head, knocking Lisa down! Kanna goes out of the ring to continue on offense…while at the other corner, Megan Irish Whips Marion into the opposite corner…off of which Marion bounces to hit Megan with a Flying Front Dropkick to send Griffin back into the turnbuckles! Marion climbs onto the middle rope with Megan standing there, and Marion gives Megan one, two, three, four, five, six…

…NOT seven punches, as on the seventh punch Megan catches Marion's fist, walks between Marion's legs with the fist still held, and clubs Phauna's back. Megan ascends up the corner…applying an Elevated Pumphandle…

…

…

…

…and…having her Pumphandle Superplex turned into a Super Arm Drag that Marion utilizes to send Megan off of the top rope and onto the arena floor!

"Daughters of Destiny perhaps caught by surprise, but they're not planning on staying on the receiving end of this assault, as evidenced by what Megan's about to do—OR WHAT SHE WAS TRYING TO DO, RATHER; MARION COUNTERS!" Al calls.

"Pumphandle Superplex reversed into what I would score as an Avalanche Arm Drag! It put Marion on the apron; it put Megan Griffin onto the cold, hard floor!" Jonathan says.

…

With Megan sitting up groggily, Marion gives her a Diving Single-Leg Knee Smash to the face off of the apron to the ground! Kanna, on the other part of ringside, Hammer Throws Lisa Simpson into the security barricade!

"I repeat, HOW IS THIS OKAY?! Why is Jim Kawaguchi ALLOWING this?!" Cris shouts.

"I don't know if it's so much ALLOWANCE as it is circumstantial COMPULSION!" Jonathan states.

"Bringing it like a pair of lionesses missing their own young are Kanna and Marion, but we're still missing one team!" Jeremy brings up.

…

…

_[You take your power from the shock of an ending!_

_Just a figment of the negative space!_

_Manifestation of the things I'm resenting!_

_I spit it back and ask you how does it taste!_

_(C'mon, c'mon, c'mon)_

_Give me everything you've got!]_

("Give Me Everything You've Got" by Blue Stahli plays)

"NEVER MIND!" Jeremy exclaims.

The crowd POPS…

…

…

…

…as Mystique Sonia and Jenny Wakeman dart out from the back—Techno-Tongue officially arrives!

"Seek, Jer, and ye shall find—IT'S TECHNO-TONGUE!" Al yells. "MYSTIQUE SONIA! JENNY WAKEMAN! From TPL Round Robin Group A! And they're sure not gonna hesitate to get themselves in on this!"

As soon as Techno-Tongue arrive, not only do ADAMANT chants of "TECHNO-TONGUE! TECHNO-TONGUE! TECHNO-TONGUE!" ring out…

…

…

…but Mystique Sonia folds up one of the standing ladders and pushes it into the ring, where Jenny slides herself in! Sonia sees Marion getting up, hits her with a Lou Thesz Press…

"They also aren't hesitating to bring the eponymous item of this match into the affray!" Jonathan points.

"…Andlastlyatacombinedweightof264poundsMystiqueSoniaand"TheTeenageRobot"JennyWakemanTechno-Tongue!" Blader DJ SPEEDS through the announcement.

"Techno-Tongue, just to give it to you quickly—went win, loss, win in Round Robin with the Poké-Coordinators, Prettier Muscle and the Upper Crust in that order, then went to the semis, defeated the coalition called Stark-Blooded, and here they are, ready to confirm their place as _Double X_'s tag team elite!"

…

…

…

…and as the bell rings to FORMALLY begin the match, Jenny is climbing up the ladder she has set up underneath the trophy crown!

"FINALLY, we're underway; you can start your timekeeping, but keep your fingers close to that stopwatch because JENNY'S GOING UP!" Jonathan shouts. "SONIA GAVE HER THE LADDER!"

"That Teenage Robot might freaking grab it under the field's noses!" Cris yells.

Jenny scales up the ladder RAPIDLY, as fast as she can go without using her rocket jets to fly up to the crown herself…

…

…and within seconds, she is ALMOST THERE…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kanna Bismarck runs in and shoves the ladder over…causing Jenny to abandon ship and jump off of the ladder to land softly onto her feet and immediately Spinning Back Kick Bismarck in the gut.

"Kanna in there to stop it! A few more seconds and it would have been perhaps the fastest victory in all of Ladder Matches!" Al calls.

"Jenny and Sonia trying to take advantage of the fact that all of Hana-Gumi's initial blaze was directed towards the Daughters of Destiny; they were a moment shy of taking the crown just like THAT!" Jeremy says.

Jenny drives four elbows into the back of Kanna's head as Kanna is doubled over by the kick…and Wakeman puts Kanna in a Wrist Lock, Wrist-Clutch Shoot Kicking Kanna in the chest. Jenny gives Kanna two…three…four harsh kicks…

"Also, remember – in Jenny's case, we'll be seeing her TWICE tonight between this match and the Elite Eight Cell on Earth Match for the Females Championship later in the evening; you might be poised to think that it would behoove the Teenage Robot to find a route to the fastest victory possible HERE such that she'll have as much left in the tank as possible for THAT pivotal bout," Jonathan mentions.

"And SURELY if she asks Lisa, Megan, or the broomstick riders nicely and says 'please' and 'thank you', they'll be polite enough to just let Jenny climb up and pull the crown down for Techno-Tongue just like that," Cris says…obviously sarcastically.

…

Jenny Irish Whips Kanna—or attempts to, but Kanna reverses…

…and Jenny drops down and lithers underneath the bottom rope—and underneath her partner Sonia, who vaults into the ring and runs, throwing a Clothesline at Kanna…that Kanna ducks, instead giving Sonia a Back Kick to the gut, followed by a flash Scissor Stomp to the back of Sonia's head…and an Elbow Smash—that Sonia parries…

…

…instead giving Kanna a Drop Toe Hold to go with Jenny Wakeman's Springboard Dropkick to the back of Kanna's head!

"There's the quickness—THERE'S the offensive onrush that brought Techno-Tongue to the top of the mountain once before!" Jonathan says.

"Like the Techno-Tongue of old, only newly rejuveyed!" Jeremy exclaims.

"…'Newly rejuveyed'?" Al raises an eyebrow.

"Newly rejuvenated!" Jeremy clarifies with a clever grin. "I wanted it to rhyme."

"…Gotcha…" Al sweatdrops.

…And SOMEHOW, someway, Cris didn't say a word about that. …That doesn't go unnoticed by Al, either.

Sonia picks Jenny up in a Back Suplex Lift…and drops her in a Leg Drop onto the back of Kanna's neck! Jenny rolls off, and Sonia follows with a Somersault Leg Drop to the same place, the back of Kanna's head and neck! The "TECHNO-TONGUE! TECHNO-TONGUE!" chants ring out louder and louder as Sonia picks Kanna up…and Knife Edge Chops her across the chest in a corner. Sonia steps away…letting Jenny take a turn with a Chop! Then Jenny steps aside, and Sonia Chops! Then Sonia steps aside, and Jenny Chops! The crowd's "WOOOOOs" go up a number of octaves with each strike…

…

…before Techno-Tongue double up to Double Irish Whip Kanna into the opposite corner…and Jenny speeds into her with a Horizontal Body Avalanche, hitting Kanna and going between the middle and top ropes, ending around to the ring apron and standing there as Sonia follows her with a Running High Knee into the same corner into Kanna! Sonia Rolling Snapmares Kanna, then holds onto Kanna's head and neck to transition into a Grounded Over Castle! Sonia stands…

…

…

…and Jenny vaults from the apron, intentionally onto Sonia's shoulders…

…and Sonia carries Jenny over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to Fireman's Carry Throw Jenny off of her shoulders and into a Double Foot Stomp onto Kanna's chest! Jenny then gets off of Kanna's chest and immediately adds a Standing Moonsault as well!

"Soooooooo WHEN were these two having problems?" Jeremy jokingly asks. "Haha! These two are on FLEEK with moves like that! Especially that Fireman's Carry into that Stomp!"

"This Tag Premier League has been almost THERAPEUTIC for Sonia and Jenny, whose prior frictions between the two of them have been put well back in the rearview mirror. And at a perfect time!" Jonathan states.

Sonia claps thrice, applauding her tandem's rhythm, Jenny getting up slowly as well, looking up at the crown waiting to be retrieved…

…

…

…and Sonia turns around into a ladder to the face from Marion, who tosses the ladder pushed aside earlier—now folded back up—into Sonia's face from the apron!

"Watch out—OOH!" Jeremy winces. "Sonia may've wanted that ladder in PLACE, but she got it in her FACE!"

"Marion Phauna of Hana-Gumi the responsible party!" Al adds.

Jenny, seeing Sonia go down and knowing the cause, runs at Marion and gets an Outside-In Shoulder Block from the Puppet Master. Marion forward rolls into the ring over the ropes, rolling along Jenny's back and turning around to give Jenny a European Uppercut to the back of her head. Marion then fakes an Irish Whip across the ring…sending Jenny towards and over the ropes right behind her instead; Jenny holds onto the ropes…but a Marion Jumping Enzuigiri to the skull knocks Jenny down to the floor! Marion then picks up the ladder she threw earlier…setting it up…

…

…

…

…and making it up three rungs before Mystique Sonia grabs her by the waist and pulls her down to the mat, clearing the way for Sonia HERSELF to start climbing up…

…

…

…

…but Marion pulls Sonia down by the waist herself, and restarts her own ascent! Sonia pulls Marion back down after four rungs, climbs up…and Marion pulls Sonia down after four rungs, climbs up…

"The ladder's there and waiting, but Marion and Sonia are both battling for position and peace to make it up there—I'd say the latter's much harder to come by in this case," Jonathan says.

…

…Sonia pull Marion down again, but before she can climb her way up, Kanna grabs her from behind by the waist, freeing Marion to go up the ladder unopposed! Kanna holds Sonia in the Waist Lock…

…

…

…but Sonia Standing Switches into a Waist Lock of her own…which she turns into a Belly-to-Back grip…to give Kanna a Slingshot Back Suplex, and then roll with it back to her feet to transition into a follow-up Saito Suplex! But in the midst of all of that, Marion is just two rungs away from the crown!

"Two-fer Suplex dose from Mystique Sonia, but the involvement of Kanna redirected her long enough to let the other waitress Marion get the jump up the ladder!" Al calls.

"It put Kanna on her back but it STILL did its job! It got Sonia away from Marion!" Jeremy says.

Sonia, urgent, hastily climbs the ladder from the other side…

"And now Sonia wants back AT Marion, and FAST!" Jonathan notes.

…

…

…

…

…and before Marion can touch the crown, Sonia is there in time to punch Marion in the face. Both Marion and Sonia start exchanging blows from the top of the ladder, fists flying from twenty feet in the air between the two females, one from Hana-Gumi and the other from Techno-Tongue, one from a former NJPW Beat Champion, the other from a former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but both former Champions hear a SNAP…

"Uh-oh…" Al blinks.

…as the ladder's hinges themselves are BROKEN APART by a Double Axe-Handle by Megan Griffin! And that means that both halves of the ladder are unattached…

"UH-OH!" Jeremy repeats Al's sentiment with stress, the true danger now visible.

…

…

…leaving Marion and Sonia to helplessly flail for the crown desperately…

"BROKEN LADDER, BROKEN LADDER…!"

…

…but neither of them to get it, both women falling backward into corners, sitting there with busted ladder halves in front of them!

"AND NOW CLEANUP IN AISLE FOUR, AS MARION AND SONIA ARE SPILLED INTO CORNERS LIKE WATER FROM A MUG!" Jonathan hollers.

"This is a case where the trope 'Nice Job Breaking It, Hero' loses its mordANT…edge—breaking the ladder in this case was a GOOD thing on Megan's part!" Jeremy notes.

"It sure was!" Cris smirks. "I bet those people who said that Megan wrecked everything she touched sure wish they were more careful with their diction, don't they?"

Upon Sonia and Marion's CRUEL descents…seconds later, Megan places each half of the ladder horizontally in front of the seated girls' faces in each of the corners, first Sonia's…and then Marion's. With each part of the destroyed ladder in position, Megan backs up, Marion in her sights first…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Megan hits Marion with a Cannonball into the ladder half into Marion's face! The metal of the broken ladder bends upon high-velocity contact…and on the other end, Lisa Simpson is back up, outside of the ring holding the ladder part in front of Sonia in place, making sure that Sonia is unable to avoid what comes next.

"Cannonball Senton sandwiching the ladder—what's LEFT of it—into Marion's face! And she isn't through yet, is she?" Al speaks.

"No, she isn't!" Cris answers.

…

And a smirking Megan, spotting this, wastes little time in Cannonballing Sonia too, smashing the ladder piece against HER face now!

"One for Mystique Sonia! And thanks to Lisa, Sonia couldn't have gotten out of that if she WANTED TO," Al calls. "And the Daughters of Destiny are BACK into this match."

"They were never OUT of this match, Al; these second-generation girls are the most likely candidates to CONTROL this thing from start to finish," Cris asserts. "If anyone knows pacing, if anyone knows flow, it's those two students of the game."

Lisa enters the ring under the bottom rope and pats Megan on the back, the latter Daughter of Destiny raising a fist to ample boos from the crowd. The sitcom alliance of females then turn their mutual attentions to Kanna…whom they pick up, Double Irish Whip into the ropes…

…

…

…and send to the mat with a Double Japanese Arm Drag! Megan rises, shouts, "You learn THAT in Japan?!" as she Big Boots the sitting-up Kanna in the face, then gives her a rough Elbow Drop to the gut. "Learn to get your ass kicked over there too?!" Megan barks.

Lisa murmurs, "WE can teach her THAT part of the curriculum…" as she grabs Kanna's left foot…and performs a Twisting Legbreaker onto the canvas, keeping hold of the foot along the way. A SECOND Twisting Legbreaker comes…and Megan grabs Kanna's right foot after this, so that both Daughters of Destiny can team up to strap Kanna into a Double Stump Puller. Megan and Lisa pull Kanna's legs in the wrong direction over the Ectoplasm Smoker's head as she's supine, and while holding the submission, Megan stomps onto Kanna's face with one of her own feet and applies a Foot Choke as well, stifling Bismarck against the canvas.

"They're both CHOKING Kanna against the canvas, but they're also applying a binary edition of a Stump Puller!" Al spots.

"Indeed, a submission targeting those legs of Kanna Bismarch, whom I believe is the TALLEST member of this match—for SURE the tallest member of Hana-Gumi," Jonathan states. "Ergo, if you whittle at the legs, not only do you inhibit her ability to climb, but if she CAN climb, she'll have to go HIGHER up the ladder each time to account for the aches and pains—normally you wouldn't have to worry about that if you're well vertically endowed. You'd have a shorter distance to travel for what hangs up above. Now Megan and Lisa are taking that away from her."

"Take away the third element, take away the unknown factor of who's representing Hana-Gumi; NOW take away the height advantage that Blue Hair brings—this is a strategy, dare I say, that Jimmy Neutron would go gaga over!" Cris says. "Did I not tell you that they were students of the game?"

Lisa and Megan hold the dual-effort submission in…

…

…

…for thirty seconds, after which they both pull Kanna all the way over onto her chest, placing her prone on the canvas…so Lisa can trap Kanna's calf between her own ankles and sandwich the leg between both of her own with a Knee Drop before rolling away. After this, Megan lifts Kanna into a Wheelbarrow position…

…Lisa grabs one of the misshapen ladder halves of earlier…places it underneath Kanna's chin…

…

…

…

…

…and the two of them drop Kanna together into a Wheelbarrow Ladder-Aided Throat Breaker!

"And just because the ladder itself is BROKEN," Jonathan grimaces, "doesn't mean that it can't be put to strong use, as Megan and Lisa have just demonstrated for us once again!"

Lisa walks to the corner Sonia is still sitting in and Face Washes her with her foot…while Megan goes to the outside and grabs another ladder, sliding it inside the ring and then turning her attentions to club Jenny's back…and also work on…other ladder-related activities…

…

…and inside, Lisa Simpson looks behind her and sees the new ladder. Taking note of it, Lisa grabs Sonia…

…

…

…and goes for a Snap Suplex onto the folded ladder…but Sonia blocks it…and Lisa tries it a second time…for Sonia to block it a second time…

…

…

…

…but after six stiff punches to the abdomen from Simpson, Lisa gets Sonia lifted…

"Simpson looking for that Snap Suplex, new ladder behind her…!" Cris points. "Took a while, but she's got a lift…"

…

…

…

…

…and…Sonia kicks her way back onto her feet and then lifts LISA up instead…

"Whoop—now SONIA'S got a lift!" Jeremy says.

"Could be FRONT Suplex instead!" Al surmises.

…

…

…only for the yellow gal to float over and land back onto her feet, behind Sonia…

…

…for her to latch onto the head and hit the Yellow Card—except Sonia twists herself, changes holds, and hits Lisa with a Northern Lights Suplex onto the ladder!

"Well, it's a Suplex alright—NORTHERN LIGHTS! Of the Northern Lights variety!" Al calls.

"And our new ladder picks up where the old one left off, following its footsteps as an appliance of torment and struggle for these combatants!" Jonathan says.

"…That's DEEP, bro," Jeremy blinks.

Sonia picks the ladder up…sees Marion Phauna rising in the corner, broken ladder pushed away from her…

…

…

…and Sonia runs at her to hit her with the ladder base, but Marion lifts her boots up with the aid of the ropes to cause the ladder to get kicked out of Sonia's hands! Then Marion pulls herself to the middle rope…

…

…

…

…and dives for a Double Knee Facebreaker—that Mystique Sonia catches!

"Diving Codebreaker—NOPE, Sonia had her firewall! …"

Mystique Sonia turns Marion's Diving Double Knee Facebreaker…

…into an Elevated Prawn Hold…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…into a Powerbomb onto the ladder she had just let go of!

"Sonia had her firewall—SONIA HAS HER POWERBOMB!" Jeremy calls.

"Marion kicked her way out of a ladder to the face, but Mystique Sonia was gonna get ladder-abetted offense in one way or another!" Al states.

…

But then Sonia deadlifts Marion off of the ladder, STILL having a hold of her…

"Oooooh Altoona tuna…" Jeremy's eyes widen.

"Or perhaps one way AND another may be the appropriate expression!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…and RUNNING Powerbombs her over the ropes and to the outside, depositing Marion straight into a standing Megan Griffin to bring them both down!

"YOU DON'T GET ANY FLYING OINTMENT FOR THIS, PHAUNA!" Cris laughs. "HAHAHA! LOOK IT UP; IT'S A WITCH THING! And I wish Meg or Lisa did that; damn."

"Pardon my colleague, please—Sonia deposits Marion to the outside with a Powerbomb with both SPEED and DISTANCE! Out of the ring goes the Hana-Gumi Puppet Master!" Al says. "And Megan Griffin was caught as collateral!"

Sonia grabs the full ladder from the ground now, picking it up…

…

…

…and setting it up for a new climb. Mystique Sonia makes herself a play…heading up…

"Remember also – out of the five other competitors sans Jenny, Mystique Sonia's gonna be in the Regal Rumble Match for _XX_; SHE may want to end this sooner rather than later too, much like her partner Jenny!" Jeremy brings up.

…

…

…

…

…the crown in the center of Sonia's beady eyes…

"Well, she's on her way to that end—crown's in her eyes; can Sonia grab it?!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and nearly in her hands until Kanna Bismarck climbs up the ladder onto Sonia's side to stop her! Sonia, seeing this, Back Elbows Kanna behind her, doing everything she can to knock Kanna off of her tail…

…

…

…

…

…but on the sixth Back Elbow thrown in her flurry, Kanna catches the arm and applies a Chickenwing from on the ladder…

…

…along with a Crossface using her other hand, completing the Crossface Chickenwing from atop the ladder!

"Bismarck stopping Sonia—what's this? A SUBMISSION…Crossface plus Chickenwing, shades of Robert Backlund!" Jonathan calls. "The Crossface Chickenwing…or, as you might know it as in the modern era, the Asuka Lock, or better, the Kana Lock! With ONE N, mind you! But we can make it two for THIS context!"

"Only missing the Bodyscissors, but you're right—that is a true-blue Elevated Kanna Lock!" Jeremy states.

"And it's keeping Sonia's hand AWAY from the crown and her eyes OFF of the crown; it's as encumbering as it is stifling!" Jonathan adds.

Sonia uses her free arm to try reaching up for the crown, just a hair's reach away from the prize with the rest of her contorted and trapped…but the Crossface adjusts Sonia's gaze prematurely, making Sonia's reaches upward inaccurate. Sonia winces in Kanna's grip, the "Kanna Lock" as the twins dubbed it before…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Crossface Chickenwing is enough to start wearing Sonia down to the point where the Heroine 108 is brought slowly lower down the ladder, coming down a rung…two rungs…three rungs…

…

…

…before Kanna lets go of Sonia, comes off of the ladder…

…and grabs Sonia's foot…to pull her between the ladder rungs.

"Kanna brings a halt to Sonia's crown-getting proceedings, but what's she doing NOW?" Jonathan inquires.

Kanna keeps pulling, placing her through not just one…but BOTH halves of the ladder, pulling at both legs to fit Sonia's body within the ladder's platforms. Mystique Sonia finds herself supine and unwillingly planking within the ladder itself. Kanna looks at Sonia's body divvied out between one half of the ladder and the other…

"Oh, cool, Sonia's planking now," Jeremy says casually, because this wasn't about to get gruesome at all in the next few lines.

…

…

…

…

…

…_and then Kanna SHUTS the ladder with Sonia's torso STUCK inside of it!_

"Do people still Instagram themselves planking—**OHHHH!** OH! OH! OKAY! OKAY! OOOOKAY, OOOOOKAY, I do NOT THINK that's how a ladder's supposed to work!" Jeremy goes aghast.

"Yeah, typically you want to use it to pull down a crown or otherwise a Belt, not WEARING IT FOR A BELT!" Cris shouts. "GOOD LORD!"

"SONIA'S BODY JUST THE RIGHT SIZE FOR THAT LADDER'S RUNGS TO WRAP AROUND HER IN A TIGHT FIT! BUT THAT IS NOT THE FASHION FORWARD APPEARANCE YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE!" Al exclaims.

Mystique Sonia's midsection gets CUT UP by the ladder digging into it as the instrument is closed in on her! The closed ladder drops to the ground, its legs still touching the canvas, Sonia's legs also on the ground. Sonia herself, however, is rendered immobile with the ladder forcibly wrapped around her middle…

…

…a position Kanna takes advantage of by grabbing the base of the ladder and yanking it to pull Sonia in close for a Modified Short-Arm Clothesline, causing Sonia to fall HARD as the ladder's legs hit the mat before Sonia's back can, sending tremors throughout Sonia's already-shredded midsection!

"The metal of the ladder just PRESSING and CARVING its way into Mystique Sonia's abdomen and endoskeleton!" Jonathan grimaces hugely. "And Sir Skeffington would be PROUD of that grotesque action!"

"…Who?" Jeremy scratches his head.

"The inventor of the Scavenger's Daughter," Jonathan elucidates.

"…What?" Jeremy continues scratching his head.

"A torture device that constricts the body, typically until blood comes out of the ears and eyes," Jonathan says.

"AGH! WHY?!" Jeremy shudders.

Jonathan shrugs. "It isn't MY invention!"

"LISA'S BACK!" Cris points…

…as Simpson charges back and Chop Blocks Kanna from behind, going after one of the legs she and Megan worked over earlier on the Hana-Gumi member. Lisa hits the ropes next, Kanna driven to a knee…

…

…

…

…and…Lisa runs into a Spinning Back Suplex Side Slam from Bismarck on reception!

"Trying to swing this in another direction—BUT SHE'S THE ONE GETTING SWUNG! And how, with a Baron Corbin-like Deep Six!" Al calls.

Kanna Full Mounts Lisa seconds later and fires punch after punch into her, still not feeling that a certain Voodoo Witch has been 100% avenged yet. Kanna snarls at the downed Lisa, nothing but malicious intent in her face…

"Kanna raining down heavy blows to Simpson, each one with the memory of Matisse painted across the knuckles…" Al states.

…

…

…

…but those intentions take her attention away from Jenny, who La Magistrals Kanna off of Lisa's body…

…

…transitions, deadlifts Kanna…

"Retribution notwithstanding, you CAN'T afford to forget about the third factor…"

…

…

…

…

…and turns it into the Jenny-Oop!

"…especially when half of that third factor is Jenny Wakeman! Lifts Kanna into the Jenny-Oop!" Jonathan speaks.

After putting Kanna onto her face, Jenny spots Sonia's plight inside the ladder, the First Squad trying to push herself free, but only cracking her own ribs and wounding herself further by doing so. Jenny tries to lend her hands, pushing the ladder and pulling Sonia by her arm with one hand apiece…but nothing she can do can get Sonia free. All of Jenny's efforts only AGGRAVATE Sonia's pain in her confinement! "WhatdoIdo whatdoIdo whatdoIdo whatdoIdo whatdoIdo?" Jenny worries more and more as she hears Sonia's exclamations of smarting…

"That ladder's just EATING INTO Sonia's midsection—Jenny's trying to figure out what to do here, how to get her partner out of this thing!" Jeremy says. "See, it's times like this where you wish you had lotion or cocoa butter on hand—any ideas, guys?"

"I say leave her and go the rest of the match on your own at this point. And when it's over, take her to Home Depot and they'll figure out something," Cris states.

"…Well that would be a good plan if, you know, Jenny wanted a total dick to her friend. …Doooon't think she's going for that though," Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and then Megan Griffin grabs Jenny from behind! Megan hurls Jenny over her with a German Suplex…

"Well, the more she thinks about it, the more she's liable to THIS!" Cris points.

…

…

…that Jenny flips onto her feet from to avoid! And as Griffin turns around, Jenny executes a Frankensteiner that deposits Megan onto the middle ring rope! The Philly crowd recognizes the positioning, and starts to clamor, "XJ9!" in anticipation…

…

…and Jenny is about to go for it…but she is meanwhile still fretting over Mystique Sonia, wondering how to help her as she is in a WORLD of trouble and agony in the ladder, its rungs and its sides causing high degrees of swelling from ridging into Sonia's body. Jenny takes a pause to look and try to think…a lengthy think…

…

…

…

…

…and she exhales…motioning to Sonia, "Hang in there; I'll be right over…" as she finally hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets hit by Lisa Simpson with a Running Bulldog Lariat Neckbreaker that puts Jenny's head and neck onto Simpson's knee!

"XJ9 on the waaaay—SIMPSON BREAKING THE CIRCUIT!" Al says. "Griffin was in position for it, but if you noticed, Jenny was a little late on the trigger for that patented Tiger Feint Kick."

"A LITTLE? She could have XJ9ed Megan THREE TIMES just then—not that I would have LIKED her to, but still, she COULD HAVE! But she was too worried about her partner! And look what happened! Does my 'leave her and go it alone' idea sound so bad NOW?" Cris contends.

"How could you NOT be worried considering the position that Sonia's in? I don't blame Jenny…" Jeremy says.

"You don't have to, but just recognize that that moment of pause and attachment just got her DROPPED," Cris asserts.

Lisa picks Jenny up seconds after that…and gives her a Butterfly Backbreaker, which puts a smirk on Homer's daughter's face. Then Lisa makes her way over to Sonia, the still-sequestered Sonia…

…

…and Lisa picks her up…by the ladder. Simpson holds onto the base…and Sonia growls, trying to throw swiping punches at Simpson's face, but because of the ladder around her, her swings are meaningless, none of them coming close to Lisa's head. Lisa, amused by Sonia's tries, chuckles as she then uses the base of the Sonia-inclusive ladder to hit a sitting Jenny right in the face!

"How FITTING! How POETIC is that right there! Jenny's mind's on Sonia, and Sonia's self-caused quandary causes the ROBOT to get hurt as a result. TOO. PERFECT. I can't think of a better way to encapsulate it than just an animated .gif of THIS. MOMENT. RIGHT. HERE," Cris says.

Lisa lifts the ladder partially upwards…

…

…

…and hits Kanna in the back of the head as well! And after this, she throws the ladder base directly into the middle turnbuckle, the impact of ladder to corner constructing Sonia's ribs even further!

"Sonia in the ladder that Lisa's sending here, there, and EVERYWHERE, and the Heroine 108 can't do a damn thing about any of it!" Jonathan says.

"And the longer Mystique Sonia is in that ladder, the more not just external, but INTERAL damage becomes a point of concern," Jeremy says. "'Organs' may sound like 'oranges', but oranges get squeezed and you get juice; ORGANS get squeezed and you get internal bleeding. Less pulp, but also less fun."

Sonia drops, and Lisa grins, audience boos and "YOUR SHOW SUCKS NOW! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOUR SHOW SUCKS NOW! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chants notwithstanding…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as Lisa turns her head, she notices her partner Megan being choked out over the middle rope by Marion Phauna outside of the ring!

"Lisa UNAFFECTED by the vociferous crowd in Philadelphia—wait, look outside the ring!" Al points. "Megan was still on that middle rope from when Jenny put her there with the Frankensteiner, and I don't think she's gotten out of there since because MARION'S been choking her out!"

"And Lisa just picked up on that herself!" Jeremy says.

Lisa slides out of the ring to tend to and free Megan, rushing at Marion…

…

…

…and throwing a punch—that Marion corrals and turns into a Half Nelson…

…into a Half Nelson Suplex that drives Lisa onto the floor!

"Fun's about to end for the—OH NO!" Cris yells.

"OHHH! Well, if Lisa wanted Marion to stop choking her partner, she got her wish, but it came at the expense of her OWN head and neck via Half Nelson Suplex!" Al calls.

Marion clambers her way onto the ring apron, Griffin still draped over the middle rope there…

…

…

…

…

…and Marion hits a Rope-Aided Knee Drop Hotshot to the back of Megan's head! Megan recoils from the middle rope, holding her windpipe as she starts getting up…

…

…

…

…

…and as Griffin rises, Marion steps off of the bottom rope, propels herself…

…

…

…and locks in a Rope-Assisted Inverted Triangle Choke!

"Marion on the apron; what does the puppeteer waitress have in mind—Tarantula?! Not quite, not quite…!" Al watches the move get locked in.

"It's…an Inverted Triangle Choke! An Inverted Triangle Choke along the ropes!" Jonathan identifies. "Legs wrapped around the neck of Megan Griffin! And Marion's got perfect positioning on the shins—RIGHT underneath that carotid artery rather than the jaw! That's a frequent error that's even EASIER to make with an Inverted Triangle never mind a NORMAL one, but Phauna hasn't made it here!"

"But she's in the ropes! That means she has to let go in five seconds otherwise the referee isn't going to disqualify her because this is a Triple Threat Match and a Ladder Match meaning no disqualifications damn it DAMN IT! MEGAAAAN!" Cris realizes the magnitude of Marion's hold through his sentence, knowing that she can hold this Inverted Triangle in the ropes AS LONG AS SHE WANTS.

Megan's eyes bug out of her head from the Inverted Triangle Choke variant, her feet moving and her hands reaching! Megan tries to muscle her way out of the hold, ripping Marion's legs away from her neck…but Marion clamps her lower body limbs around to maintain the submission at any costs! Megan then resorts to Modified Back Kicks to the back of Marion's shoulder blades and the back of Marion's head…but NOTHING is breaking up Marion's hold for a good twenty-five seconds! And after those seconds, Megan's defensive motions…grow weaker and weaker…and weaker…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"NO ROPE BREAKS in a Triple Threat Ladder Match—NO NEED…and no reprieve for Megan, who appears to have been choked OUT by Marion," Al says.

"This is what happens when you let a bunch of hooligans from the 'Orient' into our borders and 1) don't discipline them and 2) ENCOURAGE them! They ALREADY have no respect for rules, you ALREADY let them do Freebird Rules throughout this tourney, and now you put them in a match WITHOUT rules?! So they can do THIS?! …God, next thing you know, one of them's gonna cast a spell that turns the other four girls into pigs, and next thing you know Hana-Gumi takes this because they're the only team left with opposable thumbs. I'm making myself NAUSEOUS right now."

"You're not the ONLY one you're making nauseous…" Jonathan grumbles.

"…Normally that'd be JEREMY'S line," Al murmurs under his breath.

"What was that, Al?" Jeremy blinks twice.

"Nothing, nothing!" Al tells him, watching the match.

…

…and after 35 seconds, Marion relinquishes her Inverted Triangle on Megan…

…

…so she can handstand…into a Headscissors from the apron…

…

…and apply a new Inverted Triangle Choke on the floor to Lisa Simpson!

"Triangle time for LISA now! Lisa in the Inverted Triangle, and like with Megan, Marion has ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD to keep this hold locked in!" Jonathan calls.

While Marion starts to turn the yellow female blue with the submission hold applied, Jenny holds her head and rubs it down from the aches of her own inside the ring. Jenny starts to make her way back over to her friend and partner Sonia, who is still in the ladder…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny asks, "Do you trust me?"

…

Sonia nods…and upon her partner's signal, she grabs the bottom rope, holding it TIGHT…

"…What's…?" Jeremy gets one word out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Jenny, with both hands, RIPS the ladder right off of Sonia's body, freeing her partner but also taking off some of Sonia's white skin in the process!**

"**AAAAGGGGH!**" Jeremy's OWN skin crawls as he shrieks IN UNISON with his twin brother Jonathan!

"**JESUS!**" Cris screams.

"**AAAAAGGGH GULA MELAKA GILGAMESH! OHHHHH, SHE JUST WANTED HER OUT! SHE JUST WANTED HER OUT OF THE THING! BUT WAS THERE NO OTHER WAY?! WAS THERE HONESTLY, HONESTLY NO OTHER WAY?!**" Jeremy yells.

"**JENNY OPTED FOR THE HARD WAY! I HEARD HER ASK SONIA, 'DO YOU TRUST ME?' SONIA NODDED! THEN THEY DID THIS! OH MY GOD!**" Al exclaims.

Jenny puts the ladder down and exclaims, "OH MY GOD!" over and over into her hands on her mouth, seeing what she just did to Sonia to get her out of the ladder, expecting something adverse to go with the main positive but not THIS adverse at all in subsequence! Sonia now has austere scratches and cuts on her midsection, one such cut opening a sizeable laceration near where her liver is, where Sonia is holding herself in the MOST pain. Jenny checks on Sonia, holding her robotic pigtails in apprehension and fractional self-reproach…

…

…

…

…but Sonia insists that she can still go…as she tries to stand up and drops back to her knees holding her stomach. This does nothing to lessen Jenny's empathetic anguish…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny, eyes hitting the ceiling ever so briefly, tells Sonia, "I'm getting us out of here…"

Those words are the precursor to Jenny setting up the ladder itself.

"Well, going to Cris's statement on Jenny…cutting her losses and going for it herself, she may have painted herself INTO that corner now!" Al says. "Sonia's in HORRID straits right now; that midsection of hers almost has the coloration of a slab of uncooked meat!"

"Oh my God, man…oh my God, man…oh my God, man…" Jeremy rocks in his chair back and forth, the sight and sound and thought so difficult for him to bear.

Jenny starts to climb…the necessity of victory now DOUBLY prominent in her head, in her mannerisms…

…

…

…

…halfway up…three-quarters up…

"To her credit, she's almost at it!" Cris says. "…Oh crap, she's ALMOST AT IT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and just as she is almost 85% up the ladder, Marion Phauna, back standing, grabs Jenny by the hand and arm, pulls Jenny down a step…

"MARION! Back in the ring…" Al calls.

"That means Lisa's been FREED! …But at what cost, I do fear?" Cris frets.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Puppet Master/Mistress twists Jenny's arm VIGOROUSLY to send her OFF of the ladder and onto the mat…

…with a Modified Arm Wringer that Marion holds onto, connecting it into a Cross Armbar on Jenny Wakeman!

"OH! While you worry about THAT, somebody ELSE is getting put into a submission! This time it's Jenny in the Cross Armbar from the Arm Wringer off the ladder!" Al calls.

After having incapacitated both Daughters of Destiny with submission moves, Marion wishes to do the same with Jenny via the Armbar, so she hyperextends the limb…thrashing her own self about on the canvas ERRATICALLY to add extra pressure, extra pain!

"…If the lethality shown in Marion's Triangle Chokes wasn't enough to show you how much trouble THIS means for Jenny Wakeman, the look on Jenny's face right now might tell a better story than any ONE of us could tell!" Jonathan says.

"Sonia's lost SKIN; Jenny could be losing an ARM!" Cris says.

"…Oh my GOD…" Jeremy is STILL rocking back and forth.

The more Marion throws her back into the mat underneath her, the more Jenny's arm gets bent and closer to broken…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until thirty-nine seconds later, when Jenny struggles…

…

…rolls over…stands…and Gotch Lifts Marion off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…in front of the ladder, which Marion latches onto, letting go of Jenny's arm to grab a ladder rung with both hands, pull herself up, and head for the TPL crown!

"Jenny able to successfully power up—but she may have done MARION the better service!" Jonathan calls.

"Armbar released, but ladder grabbed! And Marion could have a crown in her future!" Al exclaims.

Marion climbs higher, leaving Jenny in the dust…

…

…momentarily…

…

…

…

…

…until Jenny grabs a ladder rung behind her…

…

…_Skins the Cat up the ladder rung itself…_

"WHAT?!" Cris is surprised.

"WHOAWHOAWHOA—what is Jenny DOING?!" Jeremy gets snapped out of his rocking stupor.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and ends up with her legs underneath Marion's arms, around Marion's body…

"In SHORT terms, STOPPING Marion…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…position enough for Jenny to LAUNCH herself and Marion off of the ladder with a Leg-Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb to the canvas!

"…but in LONGER terms, JENNY'S CODE REDDING HER OFF OF THE LADDER!" Jonathan shouts. "LEG-TRAP SUNSET BOMB! Akin to the Reggie-Tonic, but this one out of SKINNING THE CAT WITH THE LADDER! IMPRESSIVE! SKILLFUL!"

"AND EFFECTIVE FOR ITS PURPOSE!" Al adds.

"Stopping Marion, sure, but NEITHER ONE of them, Jenny included, are straightaway mobile right now!" Cris mentions.

Both Jenny and Marion are on their backs on the mat, the crowd sounding IMMENSELY impressed by both Marion's ascending sequence and Jenny's save. Mystique Sonia, meanwhile, agonizingly gets herself to a semi-vertical base by the ladder…

…

…

…and pulls herself up it, almost climbing the ladder on her knees because her midsection is BURNING.

"…I'd like to know how Mystique Sonia is MOVING right now with her body in the shape that it's in," Jeremy says. "She's CLIMBING UP…but she's literally on her KNEES trying to climb…"

"That ladder being there was what allowed Sonia to even remotely STAND," says Cris. "Guess she figure if she's THERE, she may as well go for it."

Sonia struggles to make her way up…

"…Not sure if it'll do her any positives though," Cris opines.

…

…

…

…

…only making it three rungs high before Kanna gives her a Polish Hammer to the scarred abdomen, wiping out all of Sonia's marginal progress. With Sonia off of the ladder, Kanna grabs her in a Uranage…

…

…and drops her into a Rib Breaker! Sonia rolls off of Kanna's knee in pain, letting out a yell to express that pain…

"Yep. NO positives!" Cris confirms.

…

…

…

…

…which only loudens upon reception of a jab with the now-closed ladder's base into Sonia's ribs! Sonia wails as the ladder is jammed into her ONCE…TWICE…THRICE…

"Even FEWER positives!" Cris states.

…

…

…SIX consecutive times…before just holding the ladder on top of Sonia's ribs, pressing it against her and digging it deeper and deeper for ten seconds…

…

…and then setting the ladder down…so she can resort to ABDOMEN RAKES, scratching her own nails deep into Sonia's lacerations and wounds!

"SO many not positives!" Cris adds.

"We get the point—GEEZ! Geez…now Kanna just RAKING the wounds of Mystique Sonia, digging those cuticles right into Sonia's flesh! Gah…!" Jonathan's spirit curdles from the sight.

"ANIMALISTIC, the perfect word to describe this display! And I guess that's what the allure of the TPL Grand Championship will do to ya! I know what it's like to have to tap into THAT side to get things done…but I won't get into it right now," Jeremy says.

Kanna RAKES Sonia's midsection…

…

…a grand total of FOUR TIMES, each one sending Sonia rolling for refuge that she is not going to receive. Sonia almost suppurates in the corner, clutching her middle…

…

…

…

…

…as Kanna's eyes lock onto something outside of the ring…a ladder bridge…established between the ring apron and an already free-standing ladder.

"Kanna's spotted something—huh? …When did THAT get made?" Al wonders.

"I…think it may've happened around the time when Megan was outside of the ring clubbing Jenny and Sonia was on the inside getting turned into a ladder kebob…" Cris states.

Kanna looks at that contrivance…then looks at Sonia…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Bismarck takes Sonia towards the bridge, still inside the ring with Sonia now in a Standing Headscissors.

"Regardless of its origin—who, what, when and why THERE—what matters is who, what, when and why HERE: Sonia, onto that ladder, now, because Kanna can!" Jonathan calls.

The fans' expressions change with a mix of intrigue and horror, depending on whom they are siding with here…

…

…

…and Kanna holds Sonia in a Crucifix Powerbomb Lift…

…

…walking to the ropes…

"Might wanna get out of there…MIGHT WANNA GET OUT OF THERE…" Jeremy warningly sings.

"Sonia's torso's about to get a LOT WORSE…" Cris states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Jenny Wakeman speeds with an XJ9 into Kanna's stomach!

"NOT IF JENNY WAKEMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Al shouts. "XJ9! THE XJ9! TO KANNA'S MIDDLE INSTEAD OF THE USUAL HEAD!"

"It's not your average XJ9, but that doesn't mean it didn't come at the right possible moment!" Jeremy says.

The Tiger Feint Kick causes the unsuspecting Kanna to let go of Mystique Sonia, the Heroine 108 returning to her feet…

…

…

…and hitting the turning-around Kanna with an equal-surprise MS!

"And SPEAKING of right moments, SONIA picked hers!" Al says. "Single-Knee Facebreaker, the MS!"

Jenny is on the apron, helping herself to stand…while Sonia is on her side, then on her knee to get off of her midsection, preventing any further skin loss on her…

…

…

…

…and the Teenage Robot and Sonia look to each other…light bulbs going off…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and with the fans calling for it too, Sonia picks Kanna up and holds her in a Front Facelock, Jenny on her feet!

"Ooh boy! OOH BOY! Crank up the bulghur and buckwheat noodles, 'cause I smell something cooking! I can smell it in my nose, and I can see it IN THEIR EYES!" Jeremy proclaims.

"They broke it out for their Semifinal against Stark-Blooded; will we see it here?! Will we see it again?!" Al poses the question.

Sonia places Kanna's arm behind the head…

…

…

…

…for the Suplex Lift…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as Sonia hits the Vertical Suplex, Jenny—doesn't Springboard Cross Body to add, because Megan Griffin darts in and shoves Jenny off of the top rope backward onto the ladder bridge outside of the ring!

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Cris exclaims with the answer.

"NO DICE! NO! NO DICE ON OPERATION MOCKINGBIRD! SUPLEX _SANS_ CROSS BODY! THE GRIFFIN DAUGHTER BEING THE CULPRIT!" Jonathan shouts.

"Like a BANDIT came Griffin, sending Wakeman the other way! Backward onto the ladder bridge that MEGAN HERSELF established! That has to feel satisfying!" Al states.

Sonia looks around for her partner, knowing the Suplex half of the move connected but not the other half…

…

…and as Sonia realizes what precisely happened, Megan Griffin bum-rushes her with a stiff Shoulder Tackle! Marion Phauna starts getting back up…

…

…

…

…

…and Megan T-Bone Suplexes Marion right onto the downed ladder!

"If that Triangle variant from Marion did any number on Megan's CORE STRENGTH, it sure isn't showing right now, 'cause there goes Megan Griffin chucking bodies!" Al says.

"What she does better than any other person in this match!" Cris nods.

Megan goes for a Sambo Suplex to Kanna shortly afterward…

…

…but Kanna elbows her way out, throwing elbow after elbow after elbow after elbow into the side of Megan's skull to get herself free from Megan's initial grip—FIFTEEN such elbows is what it takes…

…

…

…but then Megan turns and sharply elbows the back of Kanna's head in return! Megan hits the ropes, targeting Kanna from the rear…

…

…

…

…and Kanna SNAGS the Lariat heading for the back of her head and instead gives Megan a Judo Hip Toss!

"Watch that LARIAT—OH…hey, Kanna DID! She DID watch that Lariat; how about that?!" Jeremy reacts, almost incredulous.

Megan rather quickly rises back up to her feet, and Kanna Regal-Plexes Griffin from behind—Leg-Hook Belly-to-Back Suplexes her! Megan staggers to her feet again…

…and Kanna hits the ropes…hitting Megan with a Kenka Kick to the face, causing Megan to stumble back and rebound…into getting scooped up and dropped with a Michinoku Driver II!

"From the Lariat counter, it's an offensive ASSAULT from Kanna! The throws, the boot, and now, the Michinoku Driver!" Jonathan calls.

Kanna then takes the ladder…

…

…and sets it back up…

"And as Kanna stands…so too does the ladder…" Al says.

…

…

…placing one side of it directly onto Sonia's midsection as it stands!

"OHH! …Well that's ONE place to park it!" Al winces.

"Might be THE place to park it to make sure ONE LESS person gets between her and the—hey, why am I giving her credit for that?! WHY am I giving her credit for that?! That should be MEGAN doing that! That way I can PROPERLY talk about how smart that is!" Cris complains.

With each step Kanna takes up the ladder, Mystique Sonia suffers MORE metal scraping into her body, MORE pressure, MORE cutting…

"The weight of the ladder plus 140-PLUS—my GOODNESS! And it INCREASES by the step! All of the pressure, all of the slices!" Jonathan says. "But all Kanna wants is the crown! It's in her sights, Sonia's screams of pain merely background noise to the Ectoplasm Smoker!"

…

…

…

…while Kanna gets midway up…

…

…

…75%…85%…

…

…

…

…extends for the crown…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Megan reaches up to clip her in the back of the leg! Kanna grimaces, arm now groping towards her leg…

…

…

…

…but she shakes it off…and she goes for the crown again…

…

…

…

…

…only for Megan to clip her in the back of the knee a second time!

"One shot to the back of the knee—ANOTHER to the back of the knee; remember earlier in the match here – Megan and Lisa made it a point to target Kanna's legs, and the effects of that attack may have been DORMANT for a while…but if Megan keeps at this, they might enter into relapse!" Al brings up.

"That's why she's not stopping!" Cris states.

…

Kanna, however, albeit fazed, does NOT come down…

"KANNA isn't stopping either!" Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…and goes for the crown once again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Megan clips the leg a THIRD time…

…

…follows Kanna with a climb up, and delivers straight HEADBUTTS into the back of Kanna's leg, employing unorthodox yet effective offense to continue cutting Bismarck down to size!

"OH! She may be MANDATED to stop if these Headbutts keep coming!" Al says.

"An unorthodox way to get Bismarck to cease reaching up for that crown, but from the looks of things, Megan may have achieved that desired result…!" Jonathan claims.

Megan hits close to TWELVE Headbutts to Kanna's leg, all twelve of them enough to stop Kanna from reaching for the crown again…

…

…

…

…but then Megan…grabs Kanna's legs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and holds her up in an Electric Chair on the ladder!

"OH DEAR…" Jeremy gasps.

"And it JUST MIGHT GET EVEN BETTER…" Cris smirks.

Kanna realizes what position Megan has her in, and starts throwing punches to the head of the eldest Griffin child, fists flying to the forehead…

"Kanna KNOWS that an Electric Chair with Megan Griffin is NOT a favorable place for her to be in, ESPECIALLY not from about 15 feet in the air!" Jonathan says.

"KNOWING it's not a good place is one thing; GETTING OUT? …ENTIRELY different story…" Cris chuckles.

…

…

…

…

…but after seven seconds of countless punching, Kanna has her wrists grabbed by Megan, putting a halt to the fists…and now Megan holds Kanna in a WRIST-CLUTCH Electric Chair…

"Bismarck trying to…to punch free—Griffin's got her wrists…!" Al sees.

"Ooooh-hoo-hoo, riddle me this: how can you punch if you don't have control of your hands?" Cris grins.

…

…

…

…

…while Lisa Simpson is on the top rope…

"You ponder that for me while LISA SIMPSON GETS INTO POSITION…!" Cris's fingers wiggle in anticipation.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until she JUMPS…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and the Daughters of Destiny nail Kismet to Kanna off of the ladder!**

"**TRY ALL THAT SHE MIGHT, KANNA GETS THE DOOMSDAY BULLDOG ANYWAY! KISMET OFF THE LADDER!**" Al exclaims.

"**KISMEEEEEET!**" Cris cheers. "**YES! YES! THE DAUGHTERS OF DESTINY'S TANDEM CONCLUDER, AND WITH FIFTEEN FEET FOR KANNA TO GO DOWN! WE'RE NOT IN SALEM, BUT I THINK WE HAVE OURSELVES A DEAD WITCH, HAHAHAHAHA!**"

Lisa holds her own side as she gets up from the mat after the long, high jump…leaving Kanna facedown on the canvas, a sight that makes Simpson smirk with satisfaction…

…

…

…

…and Megan, seeing Marion starting to move on the mat, calls out, "LISA! LISA! YOU GO UP; I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER!" Griffin, from four rungs down, comes back to earth…

…

…and places Marion in a Grounded Abdominal Stretch, while Lisa, standing up, walks to the ladder where Megan dismounted and climbs her way up herself!

"OH! SMART AGAIN! HOW SMART AGAIN!" Cris praises. "Megan was on the ladder already; she could have climbed up, she could have gone for the crown! But she saw the OTHER member of Hana-Gumi still moving, and knowing she has the bulkier build and greater strength to hold somebody down, SHE goes to insulate Phauna, while LISA, nimbler and faster, goes for the crown! It's GENIUS! And they saw all the brains went to Stewie—well, the black sheep of the Griffins just showed why this IS her birthright; ONLY FUTURE CHAMPIONS FUNCTION ON THAT WAVELENGTH! And THAT'S what Megan is, and that's what Lisa is – a FUTURE CHAMPION. And we're about to see that made official!"

Megan keeps Marion firm in her clutches, Phauna extending a hand towards the ladder itself but not coming anywhere near preventing Lisa from ascending! Megan's Abdominal Stretch may as well be bolting Marion's entire body to the ground…

…

…

…while Lisa is getting closer…and closer…

…

…

…

…

…wrapping her fingers around the crown itself…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then the ladder starts to quake…

"…Is it just me, or did the ladder just…?" Cris blinks and raises an eyebrow.

…

…

…

…because Mystique Sonia, having still been pinioned underneath it, is starting to roll her body freely…

…

…

…which means the ladder is no longer balanced…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia's movements cause the ladder to TIP…

"Aw crap, it's NOT just me! IT'S NOT JUST MEEEE!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…and, despite Megan's best efforts, DROP onto her and Marion…

…

…while Lisa Simpson ends up off of the ladder herself and CRUSHING her chest onto the top turnbuckle and her face onto the top of the metal ring post, her body left littered atop the corner!

"NO IT ISN'T! THE LADDER BUDGED! THE LADDER MOVED! AND ULTIMATELY THE LADDER FELL, MYSTIQUE SONIA TAKING IT DOWN FROM BELOW!" Jonathan exclaims. "AND AS THOUGH IT WERE POSSIBLE TO DO OTHERWISE, LISA SIMPSON DID _NOT _FALL DOWN WELL!"

"Her CHEST hit that turnbuckle—her FACE nailed the RING POST!" Jeremy winces. "That sounds like the OPPOSITE of landing well to me!"

"And speaking of landings, the LADDER landed on Megan and Marion just then! So that's THREE BODIES who were at the mercy of ONE LADDER! An INANIMATE LADDER almost stringing these six women along and deciding THEIR fates, it looks like!" Al states.

Megan and Marion are submerged beneath the ladder on top of them…Lisa is unmoving on the corner of the ring…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia, as unhurriedly as one can be, starts to get to her own feet, rubbing down the spots on her body where the ladder carved into her with Kanna's, Meg's and then Lisa's weights all standing on it at different periods. Sonia's midsection is absolutely WRECKING her then and there, the First Squad female doubled over even when standing still. Her normally white skin is reddened from swelling and lacerations…but fighting those wounds, those bruises, those swells, those bleeding areas…Sonia rubs her midsection down, trying to assuage it. She traipses to the corner where Lisa has fallen, pushing the tipped ladder out of her way en route…

…

…and she clubs Lisa in the back…clubs her again…and again…and again…

…

…

…

…

…and after a few slow clubs, Mystique Sonia goes WILD with faster back clubs, hitting three clubs every two seconds, and keeping this pace up until she lands EIGHTEEN Back Clubs…

…

…

…before she grabs Lisa's spiked hair…

…

…and pulls her into a Tree of Woe.

"Mystique Sonia somehow NOT torn in half…but perhaps looking…to bestow that fate to someone ELSE…" Al says.

"How about Kanna? The one who crumpled a ladder over you in the first place? Or Marion? I'm sure SHE deserves it…?!" Cris "suggests"…though Sonia's mind appears made up.

Sonia drops down, rolls to the ring apron…

…

…

…and, rubbing her gut down again, she starts to carefully climb up the corner…

"Oh no…"

…

…making it to the middle…then the TOP rope…

"Oh no…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia reaches down…and grabs Lisa by the waist…

"OH NO…"

…

…

…

…so she can pull her halfway upwards in her Tree…

"NO…NO…NOOOOOOOOO!" Cris puts his hands on his head, BEGGING for this not to happen.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then leave her feet and leave her mark with an IMPACTFUL Yaksha Stomp 2.0 to Lisa's busted-open face!

"YAKSHA STOMP 2.0!" Jeremy exclaims. "VERSION TWO OF THE YAKSHA STOMP! I DON'T KNOW IF THE BOOTS DREW BLOOD OR IF THEY JUST WIDENED THE CUT, BUT LISA SIMPSON'S FACE IS A MCDONALD'S LOGO WAITING TO HAPPEN!"

"…WHAT?" Al has NO IDEA what Jeremy means by that.

"Because the McDonald's logo's red and yellow," Jonathan explains. "Lisa is YELLOW…and the blood…"

"Red—aaaaaaaah, I see," Al nods in understanding. "…You GOT that when he said it?"

"What can I say? I have to prove we're family SOMETIMES. Besides, you know…the obvious," Jonathan shrugs. "But WHAT A YAKSHA STOMP 2.0 BY MYSTIQUE SONIA, COMING AT SIMPSON ALMOST LIKE A .44 MAGNUM TO THE FACE! AND GIVEN WHAT BOTH DAUGHTERS OF DESTINY HAVE DONE TO SONIA IN THE PAST, YOU KNOW SHE HAD TO HAVE RELISHED THAT!"

With Lisa now on the mat bleeding from her forehead, Mystique Sonia, nursing her leg briefly and then her ribs for much longer…gets back to her feet after 23 seconds…and swings her arm across her body vigorously in a passion, feeling the match within her grasp after that move! The crowd cheers that sentiment as Sonia grabs the ladder…sets it back up…

…

…

…

…

…and proceeds to make her way up it, climbing to the top…crown in her sights…

"And with that Stomp, is MYSTIQUE SONIA going to be the one to decide our Tag Premier League right here?!" Al inquires. "She's on her FEET right now! Climbing using her FEET instead of her knees!"

"THAT'S a step up! …I promise, I SWEAR to you, I did NOT do that on purpose," Jeremy sheepishly defends himself as he realizes his wordplay.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…crown in her reach…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…crown in her clutches…

"IN HER HANDS!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then Kanna Bismarck of Hana-Gumi puts a stop to her trying to unhook the crown by HER appearance on the other side of the ladder, having climbed her way up there!

"NOT ANYMORE IT ISN'T! Because KANNA'S back up! That Kismet dazed her, but she's MOBILE, and she's FIGHTING!" Jonathan calls.

Kanna throws the first punch, but Sonia blocks it and punches Kanna to counter instead! Sonia tries Step Kicking Kanna off of the ladder, lifting up her foot to give Kanna ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR boots…

"But Sonia's RETURNING FIRE!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…before Kanna…holding dearly onto the ladder's base, pulls herself into Sonia for a HARD Overhand Chop to the ladder-induced cuts on Sonia's abdomen up to her chest!

"OOOOOOOOOH!" Jeremy grimaces. "NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!"

"YES, THERE!" Cris calls. "I'll admit it, it's the place you'd WANT to aim for in that situation, no questions about it!"

"Advantage Bismarck on that…" Al says.

Sonia sucks in her breath, holding her body and doubling over on the ladder in pain…

…

…

…

…

…

…while Kanna lifts up her leg…

…

…SCISSOR STOMPS Sonia's head and face into the top of the ladder itself…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then BLASTS her as her head comes up with a BIG Elbow Smash that knocks her off of the ladder and to the mat!

"Hey, I KNOW THAT! I recognize—TOP OF THE LADDER MEDIEVAL STRIKE!" Jeremy exclaims. "And DOWN goes Mystique Sonia! Holy cow, I never thought you could pull THAT off!"

"THAT'S why Lisa and Meg wanted to take out her damn legs: they're so long, she CAN pull that off!" Cris grumbles.

Kanna is left alone atop the ladder, Medieval Strike dispatching of Sonia…whose hand grazing the crown on the way down was enough to cause the crown itself to swing around, the chain it's hooked up to not stopping…

"Kanna's gotta stop that crown from swinging around if she wants it though!" Al states. "Sonia sent it off kilter on her way down, and Bismarck is gonna have to reach not just up but OUTWARDS to reset it!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until Kanna gets a hand out to stop the chain…

"Grabbing the chain it's hooked to WILL DO IT…" Jonathan says.

…

…manages to control it, get the crown…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Jenny Wakeman Springboards from the ring apron onto the ladder itself, landing right where Mystique Sonia fell off!

"And HANA-GUMI are—NOT TAKING IT HOME YET!" Al shouts.

"HEEEEEEEEEERE'S JENNY!" Jeremy quips.

"SPRINGING INTO ACTION—SPRING_BOARDING _INTO ACTION, APPROPRIATELY!" Jonathan says.

Jenny frantically starts throwing desperation punches at Bismarck, forcing Kanna to cover up her face and thus let go of the crown hanging above! Jenny tries to send Kanna off of the ladder with her own flurry of shots, punches in bunches…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kanna parries three or four, and then punches right back at Jenny…giving her a Chop, then a punch, a Chop, then a punch, Chop, punch, Chop, punch, Chop…

…

…

…

…until Kanna…applies a Double Underhook—but not quite as Jenny breaks out and gives Kanna a Knife Edge Chop this time…

…

…

…while also Head Slamming Kanna HARD onto of the base of the ladder!

"Back and forth these two women go—INTO THE BASE OF THE LADDER goes Kanna!" Al exclaims.

Kanna's head comes off of the ladder like a woman on a trampoline…

…

…

…a woman on a trampoline who SECONDS LATER retaliates with a Roundhouse Kick to Jenny's head!

"But KANNA HAS A REJOINDER ROUNDHOUSE!" Jonathan calls.

"UNREAL!" Al shouts.

"Yeah, everything ABOUT these damn Arthur Miller Society rejects is unreal…" Cris folds his arms.

Jenny too is now dazed…

…

…

…but now SHE immediately grabs Kanna in a Three-Quarter Facelock!

"But JENNY has a response…" Al sees, "and hers is a DOOZY…!"

Kanna tries to push out…but Up-Kicks from a turned-around Jenny, shots driven to the top of Kanna's head whilst holding her in the Three-Quarters Facelock, keep that grip attached…

…

…

…

…

…and then the crowd goes from abuzz…to BATTY…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Mystique Sonia, betraying EVERYTHING IN HER BODY, stands up…

"_Wait, is Sonia getting up?_" Jeremy murmurs aloud.

…

…grabs Kanna from behind in a Prawn…

"WHOAWHOAWHOA—check out Sonia…CHECK OUT SONIA…" Jeremy points. "TOGETHER, THEY'VE GOT THE POSITION… TOGETHER, THEY'VE GOT THE POSITION!"

"NO WAY… ARE WE GONNA SEE…?!" Al exclaims.

"…This is CRAZY…" Cris utters.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Techno-Tongue delivers Operation Polar Bear to Kanna Bismarck off of the ladder!**_

"_**OPERATION POLAR BEAR! SHIRANUI PLUS POWERBOMB!**_" Jonathan exclaims. "_**WE DIDN'T GET OPERATION MOCKINGBIRD; WE **__**GOT**__** OPERATION POLAR BEAR, AND BY GOD, WE GOT IT WITH AUTHORITY!**_"

"_**WE HAVEN'T SEEN THAT MOVE COMPLETED SINCE **_**MELTDOWN**_**, TECHNO-TONGUE'S LAST SUCCESSFUL CCW WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP DEFENSE!**_" Al brings up. "_**IT HAS RETURNED HERE, AND WHATEVER MAY BE OF THE ROBOT-TONGUE WARRIOR DUO CURRENTLY, IT HAS LEFT KANNA BISMARCK OF HANA-GUMI STOCK-STILL!**_"

The Powerbomb / Gear Grinder combo off of the ladder earns a GIANT "**THAT WAS AWESOME! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" chant from the fans…

…

…as Sonia stays down, her midsection giving her more aches, and still reeling a tad from being knocked off of the ladder before…Jenny stays down, the long descent from the top of the ladder all the way down leaving her reeling also…and Kanna, the recipient of Operation Polar Bear, also out of it on the mat. All three women, both of Techno-Tongue and half of Hana-Gumi's representation down…

…

…

…while Megan Griffin…and the OTHER half of Hana-Gumi's reps in Marion Phauna are outside of the ring, Megan grabbing Marion by her waist and rolling her to the outside in her arms. Megan knees Marion in the face while carrying her…then lets her go to free up the arms for an Uppercut to Marion's face. Marion stumbles back…and Megan Head Slams Marion onto the steel steps, then Mat Slams her into the security barricade seamlessly thereafter! Megan leaves Marion sitting and writhing against the wall…

"Jenny down, Sonia down, Kanna down, Lisa down…Megan and Marion now OUTSIDE of the ring—the action CONTINUES!" Al calls. "What a way to conclude the Tag Premier League here tonight in Philly! Who's gonna come out on top?! It's ANYONE'S MATCH right about now!"

…

…

…and then Megan looks at the steel steps…sneering…

"Wait a… What's Megan thinking?" Jeremy wonders. "What is that young lady thinking?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Megan Griffin drags Marion over to those stairs once again. Megan positions her right in front of them…

"…Aaaaaaand whyyyyy do I not like it?" Jeremy has a new question.

…

…

…placing Marion in a Standing Headscissors!

"THAT'S why!" Jeremy has his answer.

"Oh my God, oh my God, NO—Megan Griffin's got Marion in th-the same position she had Matilda in on _XX 26 _last night!" Al shouts.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Jonathan yells.

"OOOOH, YOU BET I DO!" Cris says, with such EXCITED anticipation.

Megan takes her head in her hands and turns her own head and neck manually, as though letting the bystanders know what her dark intentions were…

…

…

…as she LIFTS Marion up…

…

…

…ALMOST…but Marion adjusts her weight to bring herself back down to a kneeling position on the ground. Megan, annoyed by the defense, starts whacking away at Marion's back…

…and tries lifting her up again, only for Marion to continue bearing down, preventing Griffin's maneuver once more…

…

…

…

…but then Megan hops and gives Marion a Standing Headscissor Neck Snap! And THAT is enough to soften Marion up…quell her defense…

…

…

…

…

…and she hoists Marion up in FULL this time…

"YES! WHO NEEDS A SWIMMING TEST WHEN YOU CAN JUST DO THIS TO DEAL WITH THE OCCULT?!" Cris smiles.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Marion KNOCKS Megan with her Chuck doll's gun to the head while lifted!

"OH, WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!" Cris screams. "FROM WHAT ANAL ORIFICE DID SHE PULL THAT OUT OF?! WHAT _WAS_ THAT?!"

"I think it was…YES, it was Marion's puppet doll Chuck! Particularly, the pistol that accompanies Chuck just got embedded into the head of Megan Griffin before she could be dropped onto those stairs!" Al says.

"She waits a SECOND longer and she and Matisse are in MATCHING NECK BRACES right now…" Jeremy states.

"HOW IS THAT ALLOWED?!" Cris bickers.

Ganso Bomb prevented, Marion returns to her feet safely, Megan stunned by the pistol whip while Marion was upside-down for it…

"I swear, THIS is the problem—these girls have like…seven assholes to hide weapons and dead stuff in; that's how they terrorized Japan and that's how they plan on terrorizing us!" Cris worries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Marion grabs Megan by the head, holds her by her hair…

…

…

…

…

…to whisper to her, "Mari wants you to die now…"

"Which is why we need to STOP THEM—_oh my… _Um…" Cris stops dead in his speech, overcome by the CHILL coming down his spine.

…

…

And with those words, Marion hooks Megan's arm and drops her with a Single-Underhook Lifting DDT onto the steel steps!

"OHHHHHH! MARION ON MEGAN! THE SHOE, ON THE OTHER FOOT, ON THE OTHER STAIR! AND MARION WITH THE DDT! THE SINGLE-ARM LIFTING VERSION KNOWN AS BLOODY SUNDAY!" Jonathan exclaims. "AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT MARION JUST MADE THIS FOR MEGAN: INDEED, A BLOODY SUNDAY NIGHT!"

Megan is rendered unmoving by the Bloody Sunday onto the steel…her neck compromised, her eyes glazed…

…

…

…while Marion…crawls her way to the apron, away from the steps, away from Megan, away from that scene…to pull herself back into the ring, still on her knees there…

"A measure of payback ATTAINED…with only one more ribbon left to pin to the package…!" Al says.

…

…and meeting Jenny Wakeman, who is also on her knees in the ring, stirring from her part in Operation Polar Bear earlier.

"Though Jenny Wakeman…ALSO in the market for that very same ribbon…" Jonathan states.

Jenny and Marion's eyes meet…

…

…

…and Marion punches first…

…Jenny punches back…

…Marion punches back herself…

…Jenny returns the favor…

…Marion lands another blow…

…and Jenny responds…

…

…

…

Both robot and witch continue their trading of fists, the crowd's reaction a loud "YAY!" for Jenny…and a mix of "YAYs" and "BOOs" for Marion…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Marion hits one HARD punch that causes Jenny to backward roll from her knees…

…

…

…only to then get up in a burst and hit a still-kneeling Marion with a Shining Apprentice!

"Punch from Marion takes Jenny for a tumble—RECOVERY INTO THE SHINING APPRENTICE!" Al calls.

Jenny pulls Marion up from the ground from there…

…

…

…

…and gives her the Emerald Flowsion! Marion is the one dropped onto her head this time…

…

…

…

…and Jenny Wakeman, with Marion down and supine, heads to the top rope, climbing up a corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny MISSES the Frog Splash as Marion rolls out of the way!

"I believe it's safe to say that a second match later tonight for Jenny Wakeman is not at all dampening her effort, desire or will for victory in this first one—BUT THE FROG SPLASH IS ERRANT!" Al exclaims.

"NOBODY HOME!" Jonathan shouts.

"LEAVE A MESSAGE!" Jeremy adds.

Jenny holds her stomach and chest from the Frog Splash missing its mark, body splattering on just canvas alone…

…

…

…

…and Marion, fresh from rolling away, grabs a groaning Wakeman in a Side Headlock from the ground, rolls with her…

…

…

…

…

…and picks Jenny up out of the Rolling Side Headlock Takedown…stands up with her…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Belly-to-Back Reverse Neckbreaker, akin to an Air Raid Crash onto her knee!

"How's THAT for a message? A message from PHAUNA!" Al calls. "Modified Air Raid Crash driven across the kneecap! …You okay, Cris?"

"…" Cris…doesn't speak. He just…gives a facial expression that shows that he's "okay".

…

…

…And from there, Marion keeps hold of Jenny, picks her back up immediately…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Jenny with a Scoop Slam Brainbuster, the Cross Fire!

"…I'll…take that as a yes—CROSS FIRE! CROSS FIRE BY MARION PHAUNA!" Al calls.

"From ONE cranial connection to a SECOND one back-to-back!" Jonathan says.

Marion gets up after driving the Teenage Robot down…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia, seeing the still-standing ladder in the middle of the ring, steps up off of the ladder for a Ladder Springboard Dropkick—that Marion CATCHES out of the air…

…and turns into a Cradle Front Facelock position, holding Sonia in the air upon prohibiting the Dropkick!

"Ooh, Sonia trying a Step-Up Dropkick or something of the kind off from the ladder, but Phauna had a reply! She had a catch and she had a reply!" Jeremy calls.

Sonia yelps as she is ensnared in Marion's adept clutches…

…

…

…

…

…and she flashes a small, murky smirk, literally worth a TENTH of a second of time…before turning it into a Cradle Half-Hatch Suplex that puts Sonia down hard!

"And she has a Half-Hatch Suplex out of it!" Jonathan shouts.

Marion turns her attentions to Jenny, seeing her getting up now…and with one member of Techno-Tongue dropped, Phauna wants to go two for two…

"Marion looking to dispatch of BOTH halves of Techno-Tongue and clear the way for her to ascend to the crown for retrieval—her partner Kanna's…well, I should preface by saying ALL of the combatants have taken BUNDLES of punishment, but with Kanna the recipient of Kismet AND Operation Polar Bear from the ladder, one could argue that SHE is in a more pained condition than Marion," Jonathan states, "so Marion could end up having to be the one to clinch this should she have the chance!"

…

…

…

…

…as she makes evident by placing Jenny in an Inverted Facelock…

"…Can she GET the chance?" Al asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Jenny sets her feet back onto the mat in the midst of Marion's attempted Rolling Lifting Stunner! Jenny instead pops out of Marion's grip, grabs Marion from behind…

…

…and gives her a Sleeper Suplex…

…that Jenny holds onto…standing up…

…

…

…and adding a Flashback to her counter offense…and then a Standing Shooting Star Splash to Marion!

"She calls her Rolling Stunner the Magnum Craft, but JENNY crafts a counter—SLEEPER SUPLEX! …And the Sleeper Slam! AND THE SHOOTING STAR SPLASH!" Al calls the maneuvers in succession.

"Jenny Wakeman the one back in control! And with HER partner Mystique Sonia and the condition of her ribs, it may come down to HER being the one to possibly win it for Techno-Tongue—again, IF she had that opportunity for herself!" Jonathan says.

Now it's Jenny's turn to survey the scene…

…

…and see Hana-Gumi's members stirring, slowly moving…

…

…slowly starting to stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny NAILS Kanna with a Shuffle Side Kick…

"SHUFFLE SIDE KICK TO KANNA!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…and NAILS Marion with one as well—though Marion jolts her head RIGHT BACK at Jenny upon receiving the kick, staring right at her…

"And ONE FOR MARI—_OH SHISHLEEK KHORESH!_" Jeremy shrieks, goosebumps getting the best of HIM now.

"…Well, that's…TWO FOR TWO on the amount of analysts Marion has frightened this evening," Jonathan blinks uncomfortably.

"Can you count me TWICE? That scared the CRAP out of me," Jeremy holds his chest.

…

…

…and Jenny's spirit jumps a tad, seeing Marion's snap scare, but a split-second later she fire into Marion with a SECOND Shuffle Side Kick…

…

…that fells Marion onto the middle rope of the ring!

"Seemed to put some disquiet in Wakeman as WELL—BUT SHE DOES IT AGAIN! A SECOND SIDE KICK, AND DOWN!" Al hears the crowd pop.

Jenny momentarily is forced to a knee, action taking a toll on her in her first match of the evening…

…

…

…

…but after five seconds of motivation, aided and abetted by the ROARS of the crowd, Jenny rises and hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to give Marion Phauna the XJ9!

"X! J! 9!" Al and Jeremy both exclaim.

"GOT IT!" Jeremy shouts.

"JENNY CONNECTING! THE XJ9 LANDS UPON MARION!" Al calls.

Marion lurches away from the ropes, groggy on her two feet while Jenny is on the apron…

…and the Teenage Robot prepares to follow up like only she can in this position…

"And now Jenny, in for the KILL…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**into a TIPPED LADDER SHOT by Marion, who grabs the ladder behind her and tilts it over, causing an airborne Jenny to go CLATTERING into the base of it right with her head and face!**

"**BUT THE KILL MAY GO MARION'S WAY INSTEAD! IT MAY HAVE GONE TO MARION! AND IT MAY HAVE GONE IN PARTICULAR TO THE LADDER!**" Jonathan declares.

"**LIKE A FLY OUT OF THE AIR, JENNY JUST GOT **_**SWATTED **_**BY THE HEAD OF THAT LADDER THANKS TO THE TIP! TIPS ARE JUST AS GAME-CHANGING IN AMERICAN FOOTBALL AS THEY ARE IN THIS MATCH! THAT ONE MAY BE A GAME-CHANGER!**" Cris proclaims.

SOMEHOW, Jenny isn't losing any oil from going who-knows-how-many miles per hour and facing the ladder in the EXACT wrong way she intended…

…

…

…but the salvaged Marion, after ten seconds, is up…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after ANOTHER ten seconds…

…

…Marion lifts and hits Jenny Wakeman with the Magnum Craft!

"And will Marion…reap the benefits by finally getting that Magnum Craft—YES SHE WILL! YES SHE WILL! THE MAGNUS CRAFT HAS CONNECTED!" calls Jonathan. "AND _NOW_, NOW, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!"

Jenny is left laying…and Marion searches around the ring, everybody she can see down and out of it…

…

…

…

…and Marion slowly starts to face upward…where the crown is…

"I think Marion's about to TELL US…what it is that we have here—or rather, SHOW US," Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and recognizing the scene, Marion makes herself the sole girl standing…

…

…

…resets the ladder…

…

…

…

…

…and begins to climb, the crowd now on its feet with bated breath as they watch the Hana-Gumi puppet master making her way to the top!

"Only ONE WAY this can go now…" Cris speaks.

"Marion climbing to the crown! The missing piece of the trophy, as well as the trophy itself, could be Marion's, could be Hana-Gumi's!" Al says.

"Will it be?! Will it be the NJPW-bred shamans who complete their march into CCW, sticking their flags here by sticking the Tag Premier League feather into their caps?!" Jonathan observes.

Marion goes 40%…50%…

…

…

…60%…

…

…75%…

…

…

…

…

…90% percent…high enough for Marion to get her hands on the trophy crown, the ticket to the Tag Premier League victory!

"It's gotta be… IT'S GOTTA BE…!" Jeremy leans in.

Marion unhooks the crown…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—**Brittany Crust whacks Marion with a steel chair right in her back!**

"IT IS—**WAIT, WHAT THE…?! HUH?! …BANKU AND GRILLED TILAPIA, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!**" Jeremy blinks thrice.

"**THAT'S BRIT CRUST!**" Cris identifies.

Marion's hands come off of the latch, off of the crown which resets in the clasp…

…

…

…

…and then **Tiffany Crust **has a turn at shellacking Marion Phauna with a steel chair of her own to the back!

"**AND THAT'S TIFF! BRITTANY'S COUSIN! IT'S THE UPPER CRUST!**" Cris shouts.

"**AND JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE TWO **_**MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT **_**FASHIONISTAS DOING HERE?! IN THIS MATCH?! TO MARION PHAUNA?!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**THAT'S WHAT **_**I'M**_** ASKING **_**YOU GUYS**_**!**" Jeremy shouts in bewilderment.

The Upper Crust, both of them two rungs up the ladder themselves to reach up to Phauna and batter her with their pieces of metal furniture! Brit and Tiff take turns each cracking their chairs into Marion's back, the crowd reacting with BOOS for their intrusion…

…

…

…and after a combined FOURTEEN chair shots from the both of them, Tiff dismounts from the ladder…

…

…while Brit, momentarily putting her chair down, climbs a few rungs up to meet the limper Phauna and grab her from behind. Tiff, meanwhile, drops to her back…and lifts her knees, placing both her chair and Brit's onto her knees…

"The Upper Crust—they were a-they were a late addition to the field for the TPL in Group A because of Arya Stark's injury and Sansa's decision to align with Koldblooded in Group C…!" Al says. "…But tha-that doesn't explain what they're doing HERE! Hana-Gumi was in Group C!"

"Well, the sound of chair hitting spine sure tells us what they're doing here, doesn't it?" Cris says.

"But I reiterate – Hana-Gumi was in Group _C_!" Al repeats.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brit…Belly-to-Back Lifts Marion off of the ladder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**dropping her onto Tiff's chair-encrusted knees with a DOUBLY Chair-Assisted version of Another One Bites the Crust off of the ladder!**

"Marion from the cusp of victory…to completely limp on the ladder—**AND NOW LIMP **_**OFF OF **_**THE LADDER, THANKS TO ANOTHER ONE BITES THE CRUST! AND TIFF HAD THE STEEL CHAIRS TO AUGMENT MARION'S FALL!**" Jonathan shouts.

Now on canvas level, Brit and Tiff get up, each one holding a chair once again…

…

…

…

…

…and Kanna, having no clue who's in the ring with her now, gets SMACKED from behind in the spine by a Tiff Crust chair shot, bringing her back down! And now Brit and Tiff start hitting the grounded Kanna with chair after chair after chair, RELENTLESSLY leaving welts upon the body of the Ectoplasm Smoker! Brit and Tiff lay into Kanna with a BAKER'S DOZEN chair shots…

…

…

…but Kanna, a SEETHING look on her face, starts pushing herself up from the canvas, using her hands to lift herself up—while Brit uses her legs to bring Kanna back down, nailing the Cut Down to Size!

"AND NOW KANNA IS THE ONE TAKING THE UPPER CRUST'S INTRUSIVE OFFENSE! AND DESPITE KANNA'S GLIMPSE OF ANGER, SHE STILL ENDS UP GETTING CUT DOWN TO SIZE!" Al exclaims.

And Tiffany puts her chair down…

…

…

…picks Kanna back up, cradling her head and leg…

…adding a Hammerlock…Double Hammerlock…

…

…

…

…

…

…and SPIKES Kanna Bismarck with You Wish You Could!

"YOU WISH YOU COULD! ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR! AND BOTH MEMBERS OF HANA-GUMI ARE LAID OUT! THE UPPER CRUST HAS SCREWED HANA-GUMI! I REPEAT – THE UPPER CRUST HAS SCREWED HANA-GUMI!" Cris shouts.

"I DON'—…I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Al throws up a hand in incredulity. "This…this ISN'T RIGHT!"

"AND THE FANS ARE IN UNANIMOUS AGREEMENT! YOU WON'T FIND A MAN OR WOMAN IN THIS AUDIENCE WHO ENDORSES THIS! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT IN THIS FASHION! NOT IN THIS MANNER! NO!" Jonathan yells FURIOUSLY.

Tiff lets Kanna hear it with some indiscernible yet LOUD smack talk as the latter is down, the fans booing and some of them shouting out, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" at the Crusts…Tiff simply flipping them off, licking her finger and turning around to point to her backside, informing the Philadelphians PRECISELY what she would like them to do…

…

…

…and the Upper Crust both hold their chairs again, raising them up…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Jenny Wakeman starts to get back up again.

"Oh no, and they're NOT EVEN DONE…" Jeremy groans.

"OF COURSE NOT. They can't leave without saying hi to their high school gal pal, right?" Cris chortles.

"The Teenage Robot" grimaces…also unaware of the new appearances…

…

…

…that is, until she opens her eyes and finds herself looking dead at them, seeing them both lateral to her and holding chairs. Jenny looks between Brit and Tiff, her old Tremorton "buddies"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…who both try to scramble Jenny's hard drive with a Conchairto with their weapons—but Jenny ducks it!

"That's not 'saying hi'; that's a CONCUSSION—JENNY AVOIDS IT THOUGH!" Al shouts.

"In the NICKELODEON of time! …I don't care WHAT y'all say; I'm PROUD of that one," Jeremy puts his hands behind his head.

Brit and Tiff shake out their hands from their respective chairs hitting one another…

…

…

…and Jenny just goes into full-on COMBAT mode, kicking Brit, punching Tiff, and punching Brit Crust back into a corner, the Crust Cousins now disarmed from their chairs momentarily. Brit is the recipient of more metal fists from the Teenage Robot, the fight shown by the 2014 Female Shining Star of the Year coming out in spades…

…

…and Tiff's attempts to stop it are thwarted by a timely Back Elbow from Jenny! Jenny lifts up her knees to meet Brit's chest…

…

…

…

…

…

…and sends the elder Crust into the younger Crust with a Monkey Flip out of the corner!

"Jenny Wakeman, worn down, outnumbered, but STILL not letting her old rivals be the death of her!" Al calls. "MONKEY FLIP piles them both up!"

With both Crusts on the defensive now, Jenny grabs a steel chair, one of the chairs the Crusts themselves brought in…and wanting NO inhibitions between herself and Sonia and the Tag Premier League victory, Jenny aims to officially leave the Crusts nonfactors for the remainder of the bout…

"Let's see what happens when the TEENAGE ROBOT has the chair and the UPPER CRUST are the ones unarmed!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so she raises her chair and—Lisa Simpson picks her up from behind, holding her in an Argentine grip…

"You were talking concussions, Al? I think—HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEY LISA! LISA! LISA!" Jeremy does a quadruple take at the ring.

"WHAT?! WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!" Al asks in shock.

"FROM BEHIND!" Cris replies.

…

…

…and decks Jenny with a LisaDog onto the OTHER of the steel chairs!

"LISA SIMPSON WITH THE LISADOG ON THE CHAIR! ON JENNY WAKEMAN?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Jonathan yells.

Lisa Simpson, with a struggle of her own, returns to her feet, even LOUDER boos amassing in the Wells Fargo Center…

…

…and Lisa sees the Crust Cousins inside the ring…and the Crusts see her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Simpson says to them, "…Didn't want to see them filch this either, huh?" An artful smirk appears on Lisa's face…and this just sends 19,500 fans into an UPHEAVAL!

"…**ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!**" Jonathan raises his voice. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! I DON'T GET—HOW DID…?! WAS…WAS A DEAL MADE FOR THIS?! OR IS THIS JUST ONE NEW TEAM'S PREJUDICE?!"

"Oh, is this FOR REAL?!" Jeremy shouts in a negatory surprise against all of this.

"We talked about how the rest of the Division took to them barging in! We talked about how NOBODY wanted to just allow Hana-Gumi to waltz their way in and STEAL their Tag Premier League! It was meant for THEM, not Hana-Gumi!" Cris says. "And even the Crust Cousins, the Upper Crust, agree! This one's staying with the home team! Well done! Well done!"

"Hana-Gumi have contracts here TOO!" Jonathan mentions.

"And they probably spiked Woody Paige's mineral water to get those as well," Cris asserts.

As Lisa simpers in the ring…Mystique Sonia starts to get up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…only to be brought back down with a Yellow Card! Sitting down on the mat beside a leveled Sonia, Lisa starts pointing around each of the fans in attendance…stating, "I told YOU, I told YOU, I told YOU, I told YOU…"

…standing up and continuing to point, "I told YOU and YOU and YOU and YOU and YOU and YOU and YOU and YOU and YOU…" …until he finger points right to the sky…

…to the crown…

"Talk about xenophobia…" Jonathan shakes his head.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after drawing a star in the sky with said pointer finger, she goes climbing up the ladder herself…

"The STARS have ALIGNED…hahahaha!" Cris smirks.

…

…while Marion Phauna, back onto her feet, SOMEHOW tries to stop this…only to be physically restrained by the Upper Crust!

"And Brit and Tiff again! Now making sure that Marion has the best damn seat in the house!" Al says.

"Marion, against all things, back on her feet, just in time for the Upper Crust to grab her! Keeping her rooted where she is!" Jonathan says.

"And forcing Marion to WATCH IT ALL HAPPEN…" Jeremy adds.

Brit and Tiff both have Marion's arms, trapping her in a Double Wrist Lock and twisting each of Marion's arms to keep her concretely into place. Marion kicks at the air and growls in a low voice, trying hard to get herself free, but to no avail despite her visible CONTEMPT for this! All she can do, however…is watch…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Lisa Simpson…is fingertips away from making herself CCW's TRUEST crown jewel…

"Marion Phauna HELPLESS…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as Marion keeps on aggressively trying to liberate herself from the Crusts' grip, Lisa looks behind her…

"…as the Daughters of Destin—hold on…" Al pauses. "Hold on…"

…

…

…

…and descends the ladder, going all the way back down. Lisa returns to the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…to kick an exposed Phauna in the gut and hit her with a Silver Spoon DDT!

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF…! Did Lisa Simpson HAVE TO do that?! What does that achieve?! What does it PROVE?! Phauna couldn't do ANYTHING there!" Al rages.

"On second thought, hereditary highness is for domestic eyes only, it seems…" Cris sneers.

Marion is left laying thanks to Simpson, the Crusts' efforts enough to render the witch totally defenseless for it…

"…Just for the sake of doing it. THAT'S all it was…" Jonathan almost deadpans.

…

…

…and now Lisa re-climbs the ladder, Marion no longer an issue or concern to her. The yellow Daughter of Destiny scales the apparatus, the fans jeering at her PROFUSELY for Lisa's decision to go back down literally for the sole purpose of putting Marion out of her misery…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Lisa has the crown right in front of her face, the apple of her eyes, the item that makes Simpson's smirk of satisfaction widen even further…

"The roads are about to RISE to meet Lisa and Megan at the MOUNTAINTOP!" Cris grins.

…

…

…

…

…and as the Upper Crust stands over Jenny Wakeman, ensuring that she too is unmoving…Lisa grabs the crown…

…

…

…opens the chain clasp…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…KANNA BISMARCK, standing up, SHELLACKS Brit Crust from behind with a steel chair…

"Absolutely…di—OH WAIT! KANNA! KANNA WITH THE CHAIR!" Al exclaims.

"WORCHESTERSHIRE WHA?!" Jeremy gasps.

"HOW THE HELL?!" Cris yells.

…

…

…the shot to the back causing the more posh of the Crusts to fall forward…

…

…into the ladder…

…which, thanks to Brittany's unwitting actions, FALLS OVER with Lisa still on it...

"SHOOT!" Cris panics.

"OHHH CRAP, IT'S A DOMINO EFFECT!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and as the trophy crown drops back into the clasp out of Simpson's hands, Lisa drops onto the top rope solar plexus-first onto the top rope, body hitting the cable with a sickening BOUNCE, sending Simpson HIGH into the air, almost four whole feet before landing gut-first onto it a SECOND time, gravity leaving her draped right there!**

"**OHHHHHHHH! OH! LISA SIMPSON JUST SHOWED THAT THE DAUGHTERS OF GRAVITY SHE AND MEGAN ARE **_**NOT**_**! SHE ISN'T AS FORTUNATE AS ADRIAN NEVILLE TO BE FORGOTTEN BY IT; IT REMEMBERED HER, AND IT MAY'VE JUST GIVEN LISA A KARMIC THRUST RIGHT OUTTA THE SKY!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**I'M SHOCKED LISA KEPT HER LUNCH FROM **_**YESTERDAY**_** ON THAT!**" Jeremy yells.

"**BRIT AND TIFF TOOK THEIR EYES OFF OF KANNA FOR ONE SECOND TOO MANY! THEY WERE FOCUSED ON THEIR LONG-TIME ENEMY JENNY! AND THAT ALLOWED BISMARCK TO USE WHAT TIFF AND BRIT INTRODUCED!**" Al shouts.

Tiff gasps and screams upon seeing her cousin hit from behind, the younger Crust also having had her back turned, not seeing the shot coming…

"There was NO WARNING behind it, and like a SHOTGUN blast, that chair came in hot into Brit's spine, enough force behind it to send her falling into the ladder, sending IT falling, sending LISA falling! And Lisa Simpson got the WORST END of that dealiobob for SURE!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…but just knowing…just sensing that an ANGRY AND ARMED Kanna Bismarck is standing right behind her.

"…Actually, you maaaaaay wanna hold that last thought," Al speaks, "because Kanna's still got that chair…and she's got eyes on the lone standing Crust Cousin!"

"Fate be a cruel mistress this evening!" Jonathan says.

"TOO CRUEL to the WRONG people! The Daughters of Destiny are supposed to be FAVORED by fate! THAT'S THE POINT, right?! Right?! RIGHT?!" Cris argues.

Tiff, steadily realizing the situation befalling her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…turns around and—gets jabbed with the edge of the steel chair and then BLASTED in the back with a downward swing to the middle of the spine! And Kanna goes to town on Tiffany Crust, the crowd BLARING in reaction for this revengeful retribution, in hefty approval of this violent reprisal!

"Well, whether it's the point or not, it's not the biggest of Tiffany's problems—UNLIKE THIS! THIS, MOST CERTAINLY, IS THE WORST OF TIFF'S PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW!" Al exclaims.

"BISMARCK IS _NOT_ A HAPPY CAMPER! AND IF THE LOOK IN KANNA'S EYES DOESN'T TIP YOU OFF TO THAT, THE LOOK IN TIFF'S WITH EACH CHAIR STRIKE MIGHT DO THE TRICK! THESE AREN'T PALLIATIVE; NO, THEY ARE PULVERIZING!" Jonathan proclaims.

Kanna, much like the Crusts both did to her, doesn't hold ANYTHING back with her chair shots, giving Tiff several, SEVERAL blows with the weapon…

"Just like what the Crusts did to Marion AND her minutes before!" Al brings up.

…

…

…

…

…close to TWENTY-ONE STRAIGHT steel chair shots to the back, arms, and ribs, leaving her chair a bent, dented, askew metallic MESS! Bits and pieces, nuts and bolts of the steel chair have popped out and scattered around the squared circle…

"EVEN THE CHAIR ITSELF showing mercy by rendering itself of no further usage to Kanna, falling right apart at the seams!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…and speaking of metal…Kanna's eyes are drawn to the ladder bridge outside of the ring once again, the second time in the match…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Bismarck lifts Tiff off of the canvas…places her in a Standing Headscissors…

"…Unfortunately, chairs aren't the only metal object around here that can cause damage!" Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…lifts her up, walking to the ropes…with Tiffany's arms grasped…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and hurls her out of the ring and onto the ladder bridge between the apron and the freestanding ladder with a THROWING Crucifix Powerbomb!**

"AS TIFFANY JUST DISCOVERED FIRSTHAND! AND HOW INCIDENTAL CAN IT BE THAT THE HANA-GUMI SHAMANS HAVE BEEN DUBBED AS THE TOURNAMENT'S AND CCW'S 'GAIJIN', AND KANNA BISMARCK JUST ADMINISTERED HER TAKE ON A BORDER TOSS!" Jonathan exclaims. "A THROWING FORM OF THE RAZOR'S EDGE!"

"Complete with a body-on-ladder collision that would make RAZOR RAMON HIMSELF cringe!" Jeremy adds.

"Sure is making ME cringe, for BUCKETS worth of reasons!" Cris states.

Kanna shoots a deathly glare at the writhing Crust outside of the ring, making sure she felt regret for her involvement in the match…and if not that, pain—lots and lots of pain…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but speaking of pain, Brittany from behind grabs Kanna's face and rakes her eyes with both hands! Kanna gets turned around by the Eye Rake and then Dropkicked by Brit to the mat! The older of the Crust Cousins then reaches into her pocket…

…

…

…

…

…and pulls out a shiny, medium-sized teal to emerald-colored crystal!

"The darker Crust though! Back to her feet, taking Kanna off hers! And—what's she got in that hand?!" Al questions.

Jeremy squints and looks closer. "…Ohhhhh, I KNOW that thing!" the Black Mamba points. "I KNOW that thing!"

"You DO?" Cris raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's—it's called a Pip Crystal!" Jeremy explains. "It's an artifact of the universe that can soup you up and turn thoughts into power, much like what some may know as a Chaos Emerald! …Only to the CRUSTS, that's a shard from an old prom dress Brit and Tiff wore! I thought they got rid of those dresses though! But it appears not, or perhaps Brit at least kept a decorative memento piece for a rainy day like now! What was once out of style and old is NEW again!"

"NEW in the sense that it has a new purpose – leveling Bismarck!" Jonathan says.

Brit holds and burnishes the Pip Crystal…points to the crystal RAZOR-SHARP…

…as Crust murmurs for Kanna to get up…and get a piece of fashion to her face…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but when Brit storms Kanna to jam it into Kanna's eye, Kanna blocks it! Kanna grabs Brit's wrist…

…

…

…YANKS the Pip Crystal away…

"HEY! That's Brit's! You can't take her jewelry; it'd look better on her anyway!" Cris whines.

…

…gives Brit a Cross Chop to her throat, which forces Brit to react with a wince…and the opening of her mouth…

…

…

…

…

…

…_permitting Kanna to grab Brit by the jaw, hold her mouth open and stuff the Pip Crystal itself whole into Brit's mouth!_

"OH GEEZ, CRAYFISH AND WHITEBAIT! NO! NO, KANNA, NO, THAT'S NOT FOOD! THAT ISN'T FOOD!" Jeremy screams. "NO! …I mean, crayfish and whitebait ARE foods, but THAT CRYSTAL SURE ISN'T!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR THE DIGESTIVE SYSTEM!" Cris shouts.

"KANNA BISMARCK IS LITERALLYSHOVING BRIT'S INTENTIONS _RIGHT DOWN HER THROAT!_" Jonathan shouts.

Kanna then CLENCHES Brit's jaw, forcing her to bite down on the crystal in her mouth, down her hatch…

…

…

…

…

…and then bends her over, hooks her arms in a Double Underhook, and drops Brit with an Ectoplasmic Flowsion!

"AND AN ECTOPLASMIC FLOWSION TO WASH IT ALL DOWN!" Al exclaims. "CRUST COUSINS DISPATCHED! BOTH OF THEM BY KANNA!"

"…At least I HOPE it was aiming for the digestive tract! As opposed to, say, the WINDPIPE…" Jeremy worries.

Brit rolls out of the ring, almost appearing nauseous as she writhes her way to ringside…

…

…

…

…

…and Kanna rises to her feet—for Mystique Sonia to hit her with the 108 Buster!

"And now Kanna can return her attentions—108 BUSTER BY SONIA!" Al yells. "THE TONGUE-TWISTER LETTING KANNA KNOW WHO JUST GOT BACK ONTO HER FEET JUST THEN!"

Sonia gets to her feet, Kanna down…the tongue half of Techno-Tongue grimacing briefly before momentarily brushing off her midsection one more time…

…and the techno half, Jenny Wakeman, nursing her head, also begins to stand…

"TECHNO-TONGUE starting to stir… My, how the scene has CHANGED due to the involvement of the Crust Cousins!" Al says. "It looked like Hana-Gumi had it! Then it appeared the Daughters of Destiny would snip it away! But now…now Jenny and Sonia, the former Women's Tag Team Champions, the only tandem of the three in this match to have that distinction! FWA winners for Former Tag Team Champs of the Year, arguably PIONEERING the Female Tag Team of the Year Award that debuted at the Awards the following year! And to think, at many a point in this tournament, it looked like it would be THE LAST TIME…"

…

…

…and notice Sonia's eyes…peering outside of the ring to Tiff on the horizontal ladder for a long, LONG expanse of time.

"But this would be a MAGICAL way to cap off their—…" Al stops, tilting his gaze and finally realizing Sonia's. "…Sonia…?"

"Mystique Sonia's looking at where the Crusts ended up—more specifically, the place where TIFF landed…" Jeremy points out. "…Oh wait…OH WAIT…is SHE THINKING…?"

Jenny looks at Sonia…at Tiff…at the ladder in the ring…

…at the crown above her and Sonia's heads…

"…This…may appear…" Jonathan says, "…somewhat familiar…"

…

…

…

…

…and before Sonia can act, Jenny gets in front of her…and points to the crown above, telling Sonia that THAT is what they need to go for. "Forget her!" Jenny exclaims, in reference to her _MLaaTR_ enemy Tiff. "Forget about Tiff, forget about the Crusts—GET THE CROWN…PLEASE…"

"…I think Jenny saw into the future just then, and caught what Sonia was planning to do…!" Jeremy says. "And Jenny, Jenny—she just wants to WIN THIS!"

"Waitwaitwaitwait—what was Sonia planning to do? How do you know what she was planning?" Cris queries. "How do ANY of you know what Sonia was planning?"

"_Nevermore_, Cris," Al brings up. "It was at _Nevermore _when Mystique Sonia elected to take a jump from a ladder to put Bubbles and Buttercup through a set of tables with what was her FIRST-EVER Yaksha Stomp in the Mayhem Match for the Women's Tag Titles against the PPG, a match that ended with BLOSSOM pulling down the Titles, some claim because of the lapse in judgment at the home stretch! Jenny doesn't want a repeat! She just wants to end it NOW!""

"But how do any of us know she was gonna do THAT again?! Jenny didn't even let Sonia CLIMB!" Cris argues.

"…Didn't want to risk it, I suppose?" Jeremy hypothesizes on that.

…

…

…and then Jenny notices Megan Griffin rolling in the ring, ailing neck and all—and latches onto her with a Front Chancery! With Megan in her grasp, Jenny looks back and reiterates her message…to a stoic, staring Sonia – JUST GO FOR THE CROWN…

…

…

…

"…She did say 'please'…" Jeremy brings up.

…

…

…

…and Sonia spends…what feels like an ETERNITY just looking at Jenny, as for the first real time in the match, there was a conspicuous disconnect…a fault…a kink between her and her partner…and it SHOWED in her impassive facial expression…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and nine seconds later…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mystique Sonia adjusts the ladder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…making sure it is DIRECTLY UNDERNEATH the hanging crown. And once this is confirmed, Sonia starts climbing!

"Well, there's your lesson for today, kids – saying please really works!" Jeremy quips.

"Or perhaps more accurately, when the chips are down, you do the right thing! You make the right call! And Mystique Sonia is making the call that is going to crown herself and the Teenage Robot FIRST-EVER Tag Premier League Champions! Jenny holding back Megan! Jenny with the Front Chancery to hold Megan!" Al calls.

With Jenny maintaining the Front Chancery on the mat to Griffin, Mystique Sonia, the crowd yelling and screaming for Techno-Tongue all the way, makes her way up…up…up…

…

…halfway up…three-quarters of the way up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…90% up…

…

…

…to where her hand GRAZES the crown, sending it tethering above and around her head!

"THE CROWN IS TANGIBLE! SHE'S WITHIN TOUCHING DISTANCE! Can she yank it down?! Can she unhook it?! Megan still…in the Chancery of Wakeman!" Jonathan says.

"Jenny doing what almost NOTHING has been able to do all evening, and that is keep Megan unable to move under her own volition! I can't believe this—this may really DO IT! THIS MAY BE…!" Cris shouts.

Sonia reaches for the oscillating prize, aiming to stop it in its rotational tracks…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the crowd explodes when she does precisely that, grabbing the clasp!

"Crown no longer spinning above her! THE GAME OF TETHER-CROWN HAS BEEN ENDED!" Jeremy says. "WILL THE MATCH BE? WILL THE WHOLE TAG PREMIER LEAGUE BE?!"

Sonia then opens the clasp…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Megan Griffin muscles her way up from the mat, Jenny holding onto her…

…

…

…

…

…and RUNS Jenny backwards…

"OHOHOHOHOH, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! HOLDING MEGAN DOWN IS HARD…!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…into the ladder…

…

…

…sending it LEANING…LEANING…

…

…TIPPING…

"OHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!" Al, Jonathan, and Jeremy ALL gasp.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the crown leaves Sonia's hands, still in its clasp…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia's body leaves the ladder _**to meet another ladder, namely the ladder bridge outside of the ring (off of which a then-supine Tiff Crust had conveniently yet fortuitously rolled), her body going TORSO-FIRST through the ladder, breaking it and quite possibly herself in half!**_

"_**OH MY GODDDDDDDDD!**_" Al exclaims. "_**AND TIFF MOVED! TIFFANY CRUST MOVED! SHE MAY HAVE DONE IT OUT OF BLEARINESS, BUT SHE DID SO REGARDLESS, RESERVING THE ENTIRETY OF THAT LADDER FOR MYSTIQUE SONIA! AND SONIA TOOK ALL OF IT—ALL OF IT—LEAVING THE LADDER IN TWO! AS FOR MYSTIQUE SONIA…SHE MAY BE IN THIRDS! QUARTERS, EVEN! GOOD! LORD! ALMIGHTY!**_"

"_**THAT'S GONNA BE THE LAST WE SEE OF SONIA, ISN'T IT?! ISN'T IT?! I THINK IT IS! 'CAUSE YA DON'T COME BACK FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT, NOT WHEN YOUR BODY'S ALREADY BEEN THROUGH A CAN OPENER!**_" Cris shouts.

"_**AND IT WAS MEGAN GRIFFIN POWERING THROUGH JENNY TO MAKE IT ALL HAPPEN! JENNY TRIED TO KEEP MEGAN FROM INTERVENING, BUT COULDN'T DO IT FOR LONG ENOUGH, NOT FOR THAT EXTRA SECOND THAT WOULD HAVE SEALED IT FOR TECHNO-TONGUE! OHHH, THE HUMANITY!**_" Jeremy screams.

A vociferous YOWL from Mystique Sonia is the loudest noise in the building, even louder than the Wells Fargo Center audience's exclamations of awe and terror! If Sonia's ribcage and midsection had AT ALL healed or gotten better during the match, all of that progress and health had been WIPED OUT before everybody's eyes. Sonia was MOTIONLESS in the ladder debris…

…and Jenny Wakeman, turning her head, witnessed it all…and knowing that it was Megan plowing through HER that causes the ladder to fall and Sonia to dip does NOT do Jenny's feelings any favors…

"AND JENNY WAKEMAN RECOGNIZING WHAT EVERYBODY ELSE ALREADY KNOWS – THIS IS ALL. JENNY'S. FAULT!" Cris asserts.

"…WHAT?!" Jeremy blinks thrice at this statement.

"YOU HEARD ME! IF JENNY HAD HELD ON FOR A MOMENT LONGER, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! HELL, IF JENNY HAD LET SONIA JUMP BEFORE—if that's what she actually was going to do—SHE'D HAVE PUT SOMEBODY ELSE THROUGH A LADDER INSTEAD OF HER OWN SELF! JENNY SET UP HER OWN PARTNER'S DEMISE! WAY TO GO, TEENAGE ROBOT!" Cris "APPLAUDS" from his desk.

"ARE YOU INEBRIATED?! JENNY'S FEELING GUILTY AS IT IS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST JUMP TO HER BEING THE CAUSE OF THAT!" Jonathan argues. "SHE DID ALL SHE COULD!"

…

…

…

…

…nor does Megan Griffin deadlifting Jenny off of the mat into a Bear Hug as Jenny is crying out for her friend!

"But Megan was just too brawny for her to hold—AND THERE'S ANOTHER DEMONSTRATION!" Jonathan adds. "TO MY OWN POINT!"

"Megan DEADLIFTING Wakeman off of the ground, Bear Hugging her up and STANDING TOO!" Al calls.

Megan holds Wakeman up…

…

…

…and—Jenny Bell Claps Megan from her elevated position, using her hands and strikes to harm Megan enough to get herself out of the Griffin black sheep's clutches. It takes five Bell Claps, but Jenny finally does get out, and she goes for a Uranage Slam…

…

…but Megan corrals Jenny's arm, blocking the Uranage and putting Jenny in a Pumphandle…

…

…

…

…which she lifts into a Pumphandle Side Slam instead!

"Jenny fighting not just for herself, but to redeem Mystique Sonia—IMPLOSION though will counteract the Uranage attempt!" Jonathan calls. "The Implosion by Megan Griffin, that Pumphandle Side Slam of hers! Named for what, through the natter mills, happens to the world itself whenever Megan Griffin wins a match!"

Megan, after six seconds of recovery, then places Jenny in a Standing Headscissors for the Ganso Bomb…

"She's about to set the course for winning THIS one, her and Lisa both!" Cris grins.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Marion gives Megan a Lungblower from behind!

"AAH! I said she was setting the course for HER winning, not for Scary Mary winning!" Cris yelps.

"Hey! Scary Mary, Scary Marion—that's actually kind of witty," Jeremy chuckles.

"…_Did he just compliment something Cris said…GENUINELY?_" Al blinks. This was starting to blow his mind.

"Double Knee Backbreaker interrupts the Ganso Bomb from Megan, but don't think that that means Wakeman is safe!" Jonathan calls.

That leaves Jenny groggy on her feet, doubled over while Megan is down…

…

…and Marion approaches to take advantage, grabbing the Teenage Robot and delivering a Fisherman Buster! With Jenny down, Marion returns to look at Megan, rubbing her hands together as though eager to now do MORE than just a Bloody Sunday onto steel stairs…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Lisa Simpson, with the one still-intact steel chair in the match—gets Big Booted by Kanna before she can blindside Marion!

"Heh-heh, forget about Lisa, did we?" Cris sneers. "Allow her to—GAH!"

"KANNA sure didn't forget her! On the contrary, SIMPSON might have forgotten HER!" Al states.

"Well that size 12 might jog the memory banks!" Jeremy says.

Kanna picks Lisa up…Marion turning her attentions to the other Daughter of Destiny now…

"And if not, I've got a feeling what Marion and Kanna have in store here in the double-team department will TRULY be a sufficient reminder…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and with Lisa in a Fireman's Carry, Marion charges in and nails a Running Single-Leg Dropkick to the side of Simpson's head to precede Kanna's follow-up, the Death Valley Driver!

"OH! A SICK KICK! Followed by a SICKER DVD! A SICKLY SEQUENCE from Team Hana-Gumi!" Jeremy calls.

"Not quite the Witches' Wrath—you'd need all three of them for that—but REMINSCENT of it, and not by accident!" Al says.

Hana-Gumi then stands…both witches with their eyes on Lisa…

…

…

…and Marion gives Kanna's shoulders a brief one-second massage, backing up into a corner with that interpersonal gesture…a gesture that advised Kanna on what to do next.

"No words…but when you have a relationship like Kanna and Marion's, you don't need words; just the simple exchange of eyes, exchange of motions, is enough to let your partner know where to take things next!" Jeremy says.

"And that doesn't just come from tag teaming in Japan; that comes from spending together THEIR OWN LIVES!" Jonathan says.

Kanna, getting the massage message…waits for Lisa to rise on her own power—if she dares…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Lisa does, giving Kanna carte blanche to put Simpson in a Standing Headscissors…

…while Marion is on the top rope…

"This is NOT GOOD…" Cris gulps. "HOMER, MARGE, SEND YOUR DAUGHTER A PRAYER! FATES, SPEAK TO LISA! TELL HER WHAT TO DO NOW!"

…

…

…

…

…

…and Kanna lifts Lisa up…

"Just DON'T..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**so the two of them can complete a Sit-Out Powerbomb / Diving Sling Blade combination, folding Lisa up directly onto her own neck! **

"…let her get hit by this—**NOOOOOOOOOOO!** THEY GOT HER WITH IT! THEY GOT HER!" Cris hollers.

"YES, THEY DID! AND MIGHT I SAY NOW THAT THAT WAS _REMARKABLE_ IN EXECUTION! THAT POWERBOMB COMPOUNDED BY THE DIVING SLING BLADE! WHAT DO YOU SCORE THAT?! WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT?! I HAVEN'T BEEN BLESSED ENOUGH TO EVER SEE ONE OF THOSE BEFORE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"NOR, FROM THE SOUND OF THINGS, HAVE 19,500 CCW FANATICS WHOM THAT MANEUVER MAY HAVE JUST WON OVER!" Jonathan shouts.

"YEAH! And I can't say that was an OBJECTIVE of theirs…but even for girls who by admission despise humanity, THAT HAS TO MEAN SOMETHING, DAMN IT!" Al asserts.

The crowd couldn't help but acknowledge the innovation and coolness behind THAT maneuver, actually breaking into the loudest "HANA-GUMI! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) HANA-GUMI! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant they'd given all night…possibly the loudest one Hana-Gumi has ever gotten stateside…

…

…

…

…one that Kanna and Marion—don't get to savor even if they wanted to because Megan Griffin Chop Blocks them both with a steel chair!

"Well, if it means ANYTHING, we won't get to notice!" Jonathan says. "Griffin saw her partner get rocked, and it didn't take long for her to strive for a special delivery reckoning!"

"While we're talking partnerships, let's talk Destined Daughters – Lisa's the only one who gets Megan, UNDERSTANDS her, and vice versa!" Cris asserts. "They bonded over deadbeat fathers, black sheep statuses and the saxophone! They HAD to be a team because neither one of them had anybody else to confide in! And now, they aren't just a team; they're a FANTASTIC team! Forged in destiny, this serendipitous sorority! How's THAT, huh? How's THAT? How's THAT?!"

Megan's Chair-Aided Chop Blocks cause Hana-Gumi to both drop to knees…

…

…

…

…at which point Megan CLOBBERS Marion upside the cranium with a chair shot to the dome! But then she puts the chair down…

…

…

…

"Cris, you just want to make sure Hana-Gumi doesn't—oh-oh NO…oh NO…!" Al watches.

…sets Kanna up…

"…Oh YES!" Cris pumps his fists.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and renders the Ectoplasm Smoker inert via a Ganso Bomb on top of the chair!**

"**GANSO BOMB ON KANNA BISMARCK!**" Jeremy shouts. "**DANG IT, MEGAN! SHE WAS SPOILING FOR IT ALL MATCH! AND IT'S FINALLY CLAIMED SOMEBODY!**"

"…Marion's still down too, right?" Cris asks Al aside.

"Yes, she is," Al answers his broadcast colleague.

"_**AND IT COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED TO A NICER WITCH!**_" Cris laughs on commentary. "_**THE ONLY THING THAT'D MAKE THIS BETTER IS IF MEGAN HAD A NICE BUCKET OF WATER TO THROW ON HER AND MELT HER DOWN TO A PUDDLE IN OUR RING! THEN SHE CAN TAKE THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD BACK TO THAT STUPID BROTHEL SHE WORKS AT, TAKE THE REST OF HUBBA BUBBA WITH HER, AND NEVER, EVER COME BACK! HAHAHAHAHA!**_ …You're sure Marion's down, right, Al?"

"I'm looking right at her downed figure now," Al sweatdrops.

"Perfect," Cris sits back, clearing his throat, wiping his forehead and adjusting his tie upon hearing that, quite mollified.

Megan stands over the fallen Bismarck, the fallen Phauna, the fallen Hana-Gumi…

…and raises a fist above her head, cheers turning to DEAFENING boos, as Griffin shouts, "DESTINY IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

"…Would the technical term for THAT be 'spinoff' or 'parody'?" Jeremy blinks.

"How about 'truth'?" Cris "answers" Jeremy's question.

There is but a MINISCULE pocket of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" chants from smarks and enjoyers of a Simpson-Griffin alliance—possibly some of the same folks who enjoyed Team Amazement of WWT fame—but otherwise ALL BOOS in the arena…as Megan starts climbing the ladder…

"I'd go for re-adaptation, but given the state of affairs, Collinsworth's term may just be acceptable!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets to the VERY TOP of it, unchallenged, unhindered, unopposed…

"GRIFFIN'S THERE! MEGAN IS THERE!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she unhooks the crown…

…but doesn't grab it because Jenny Wakeman, having leapt up and SCURRIED up the other side in almost two seconds, just manages to get in a Palm Strike under Megan's jaw, reaching up to stop her!

"Crown unhooked—BUT WHERE DID JENNY WAKEMAN GET THE BOOST TO RUN UP THERE?!" Al exclaims.

"OH, FOR PETE'S SAKE! At this point I would have expected Jenny to just STAY DOWN and wait things out for Cell on Earth! WHY PROLONG THIS?! It's vexing to Megan, and it's a WASTE to HER! SHE'S ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE when she could be resting herself for her FEMALES TITLE SHOT!" Cris disputes.

"Jenny said she wanted Techno-Tongue to SWEEP _Regal Rumble_—TPL, Cell on Earth, Regal Rumble Match! She is STICKING TO THAT GOAL, and she will do ANYTHING IT TAKES to accomplish it!" Jeremy exclaims. "Will it pay off? I don't know! But I ADMIRE the attitude!"

"Review item three on that 'sweep' list, who's in it, and you'll know that it WON'T BE HAPPENING," Cris states, pointing out Mystique Sonia's tattered condition outside of the ring.

Jenny and Megan, bodies and facial expressions EXUDING fatigue and desperation, begin throwing whatever they can at that stage on that level to get the other girl off of the ladder to get the crown! Jenny throws Forearm Smashes, Megan throws haymakers; Jenny throws Chops, Megan hits a rogue HEADBUTT…

…

…and as Megan reaches upward, Jenny gives her a Shoot Kick directly underneath her arm to stop her. Jenny next tries…to Hip Toss Megan down…

…

…

…but Megan blocks it…

"Battle atop the ladder! Teenage Robot versus Queen of Quahog!" Al calls. "Crown within both of their reaches, but oh! If Jenny can bring Megan down, she'll have this! She'll have an uncontested shot at pulling it down!"

…

"Same could be said if the OPPOSITE happens! Then it's ALL MEGAN!" Cris states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Jenny with a HARD Lariat—that sends Jenny **backflipping off of the ladder and landing onto her feet!**

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING THAT WAY—**whoa, what the…? …WHAT?!**" Cris's eyes widen.

…

And then, as Megan is quickly trying to recover and unlatch the crown, Jenny, fueled by aspiration, JUMPS FROM THE CANVAS to the fifth rung on the ladder, extending herself to meet Griffin at the last second and stop her again!

"**I DON'T BELIEVE IT! DID XJ9 JUST…JUST…?!**" Cris struggles to articulate, too awestruck to do so.

"**SHE TOOK A LARIAT FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER, GOT TURNED INSIDE-OUT BY GRIFFIN'S ARM, AND SHE FLIPPED TO THE BOTTOM AND ROTATED EXACTLY 360 DEGREES—NO MORE AND NO LESS—TO RETURN TO HER FEET INSTEAD! SHE FOUND HER VERTICAL BASE!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**AND THEN THE VERTICAL LEAP TO GET BACK ONTO THE LADDER!**" Jeremy adds. "**I DON'T KNOW IF WHITE MEN CAN JUMP, BUT WHITE GIRL ROBOTS SURE CAN! I CAN CONFIRM THAT MUCH!**"

Both Wakeman and Griffin enter another exchange of blows, something having to give at this crucial juncture of the contest. Neither Techno-Tongue girl nor Daughter of Destiny is willing to let this get away…

…

…

…while Hana-Gumi are down…

…

…and Kanna in particular…is seemingly unable to lift herself up, her upper body seeming stiff and FROZEN…

"Wakeman and Griffin jacking each other's jaws in the hopes of one of them going down and STAYING down, which as both girls have learned is easier SAID than DONE!" Jonathan states.

"Except for Hana-Gumi. Seems like it's been said AND done in THEIR case," Cris remarks.

"Guys, is KANNA alright?" Jeremy blinks twice. "I mean…between the Kismet, Op Polar Bear, and the Ganso Bomb on the chair…particularly that LAST one, I don't know if she can MOVE; I'm looking at her NOW and she…she looks like she's—oh man…I don't wanna say it, but she…kind of looks PARALYZED…either that or a REALLY bad stinger…"

"Megan's Ganso Bomb rendered Matilda UNABLE TO BE HERE, so the fact that Kanna's in this shape should be of LESSER surprise than it is to you, Jeremy…" Cris comments.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but her lower body has motion…

…

…

…

…

…and from her supine place, Kanna kicks out her legs…

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa—watch the legs! Watch Kanna's legs! WATCH KANNA'S LEGS!" Al points.

"Didn't Lisa and Megan disable those?!" Cris questions.

…

…

…

…to Up-Kick the ladder itself…

…

…once, twice…

"Evidently NOT…!" Jonathan replies.

…

…

…

…enough time for it to start wobbling…leaning over…

"SHE'S GONNA FIGHT AS WELL, EVEN IF IT'S FROM THE GROUND!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and as it falls, Jenny and Megan BOTH abandon the ladder…_

…

…

…_and BOTH jump from aboard to grab the CHAIN HARNESS that the crown is hooked up to!_

"_CHUPE DE CAMARONES!_" Jeremy yells. "JENNY AND MEGAN LEFT THE LADDER LIKE IT WAS THE TITANIC, BUT THEY FOUND A SHORE!"

"A SHORE?! YOU CALL THAT A SHORE?! TRY AN ATOLL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GREAT BEYOND—THAT'S WHERE THEY _REALLY_ ARE BECAUSE THEY'RE HANGING FROM THE CEILING, HANGING FROM THAT CROWN!" Jonathan yells.

"THEY WEREN'T GONNA ALLOW THEMSELVES TO LOSE ALL OF THEIR PROGRESS TO THE CROWN ITSELF, SO THEY ACTUALLY LEAPT OFF AS THE LADDER WAS FALLING! THEY BOTH HAD THE SAME IDEA! AND THEY BOTH GRABBED ON!" Al yells.

"A TESTAMENT TO HOW BADLY MEGAN WANTS THIS!" Cris shouts.

"…And Jenny as well!" Al adds.

"Yeah, sure," Cris waves that part of it off.

Jenny and Megan's last-ditch leaps of faith leave them both hanging and swinging together 25 feet in the air! While Jenny has the harness in both hands, Megan has it in only one, as her left hand had slipped off in the jump! That, however, gives Megan a free hand and arm to punch with…and she swings for the fences as best as she can from up there at Jenny…

…

…while Jenny throws a pair of Step Kicks to Megan's chest, trying to send her for the deadly descent instead! The two females leave each other hanging on by a solitary THREAD, the Philadelphia crowd standing up and wondering how this can and will conclude…

"Not just the Tag Premier League, not just these girls' careers, but THEIR FREAKING LIVES are in danger the longer they're up there HOLDING the harness! But these two aren't just holding it; they're STILL FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" Al exclaims.

"There are a LOT of different ways that this situation can wrap up, and I can count on ONE FINGER exactly how many of them are any good!" Cris says.

"And what's THAT way?" Jonathan asks.

"Jenny sacrifices herself and lets go, leaving Megan alone to take the crown for herself!" Cris answers, earning an eye roll in response.

"Can you even try to UNHOOK a crown from this position?" Jeremy asks. "I don't know—you're holding onto the chain, trying not to DIE… I…!"

"I wouldn't!" Jonathan shakes his head in a concerned fright.

"Well, YOU wouldn't sign up for this match PERIOD, Jon," Jeremy says with a half-laugh.

"Congratulations, we ARE twins!" Jonathan nods.

…

…

…

…while the ladder itself that Megan and Jenny are devoid of…

…starts to lean BACK…

…BACK towards the two pendent competitors…

"Megan and Jenny holding on for dear life—what the…?" Jeremy sees something. "…?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and MARION PHAUNA is coming towards them…

"Oh my God, MARION'S ON THAT THING!" Al points. "RIDING THE TILTING LADDER!"

"SURFING!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…_though the ladder's downward trajectory is setting to land TOO SHALLOW, just short of the dangling dames…_

…

"_FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL_!" Cris chants.

…

…_so SHE makes a faithful leap and ends up grabbing onto Megan Griffin's back!_

"Can this get ANY MORE dangerous—OH, ME AND MY VERBAL ESTUARY!" Jonathan loudly curses his query being IMMEDIATELY answered. "MY OH MY, MARION'S LATCHED ONTO MEGAN GRIFFIN! MEGAN'S GOT THE CHAIN, BUT MARION'S GOT _HER_!"

"THE LADDER WAS COMING SHY OF THE DANGLING DUO, SO MARION TOOK A JUMP OF HER OWN! AND SHE'S ATTACHED TO GRIFFIN UP THERE!" Al shouts.

Megan YELLS, like an arachnophobic female with a spider attached to her, as Marion wraps herself around Griffin's body from nearly 8 meters above the earth! And Jenny's eyes widen likewise from the surprise appearance of Phauna too from the other side of the scene! Megan tries backhanding Marion off of her with her fist, but after two shots, she finds herself having to hold onto the chain with BOTH hands…

…

…

…

…and Marion leans in closer to Megan and whispers in her ear, _"Mari thought she told you to DIE…"_

Megan tenses up, face contorting between the CHILL…and MYSTIFICATION…

…

…

…for a SECOND, before trying to literally SHAKE Marion off of her…

…

…

…

…but Marion fights through to shimmy up Megan's frame…

"NOW what's Marion doing?! Where do you GO from up here?! You don't wanna go DOWN…!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…to, amidst Jenny's attempted High-Angle Step Kicks, pull her way up…

"It…i-i-it looks like she wants UP!" Jeremy says.

"Up WHERE?!" Cris incredulously asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to get her hands onto a HIGHER part of the crown's harness, her entire body now stationed COMPLETELY above the crown, as opposed to Megan and Jenny who still have said crown slightly below eye level!

"To a higher part of the chain! Now it appears she's standing ABOVE them—well, not really STANDING, but…you get the idea!" Jonathan says. "Marion's got the high ground, highest on the chain!"

Jenny tries swatting upward at Marion on the harness…

"Jenny wants her back DOWN, or perhaps even OFF of the thing!" Jeremy says.

"Imagine if Phauna were to fall off from UP THERE…" Cris poses the notion.

"I'd rather not, Cris. Isn't this match terror-inducing ENOUGH?!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…but upon not reaching her…she changes course…

…

…

…and SWIFTLY lets go of the chain with both hands and EVEN MORE SWIFTLY snatches the latched crown between her palms, holding on!

"OH GOD JENNY FALLS—no she doesn't! No, she doesn't! She grabbed onto the crown itself! It meant slipping down the chain, or rather, LETTING GO to GRAB ON a millisecond later!" Al calls.

"She's even a MICROSECOND off, a fingertip too far, and she's SCRAP METAL at the bottom of this ring…" Jeremy says. "But she's still in the air, and we mentioned before trying to just unlatch the crown and take it from up there—I think that's what Jenny wants! Jenny's gonna TRY IT!"

"I said I wouldn't, and I STAND BY THAT…but this isn't MY MATCH, ladies and gentlemen—I don't HAVE a match! I'm not the one in there risking my life and limbs from 30 feet in the air! JENNY is the brave soul doing that!" Jonathan says.

Megan sees Jenny's gambit…

…

…

…and as Jenny tries to work out a way to come down with the trophy piece, Megan lifts a knee into Jenny's jaw! Jenny absorbs the blow and holds on…

…

…

…but then Marion STOMPS Jenny from above, hitting her on the top of her head! Jenny keeps her hands on the crown nevertheless, NOT LETTING GO…and fighting back…

"Jenny's getting BOMBARDED from underneath! Marion's higher up on that chain, and Megan's just hitting HARD, using HER legs to do harm!" Al calls.

"But the ferric phalanges of the Teenage Robot REMAIN COILED around that crown!" Jonathan says.

"For how much longer?!" Cris asks.

"'Till it comes down WITH her!" Jeremy replies…before his voice takes a dip in tone. "And the 'coming down' part's a whooooole 'nother story…"

…

…

…

…

…

…but for all of Jenny's Swinging Step Kicks, Megan has a VICIOUS second Knee Lift to the jaw that rocks Wakeman…

…and Marion gives Jenny ANOTHER stomp…but Jenny will not yield. She WILL NOT DROP THAT CROWN…not for her sake, not for Techno-Tongue's sake… That Tag Premier League glory was LITERALLY in the palms of her hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but a SIMULTANEOUS Knee Lift from Megan and Elevated Stomp from Marion to the skull…

…

…

…

…

…are enough to FORCE Jenny to let go of the crown and FINALLY, BRUTALLY FALL TO THE MAT!

"Both Marion and Megan's hits…at the same TIME—OHHHHHH, AND DOWN GOES THE TEENAGE ROBOT!" Jonathan shouts. "DOWN GOES JENNY WAKEMAN, AND UNFORTUNATELY FOR HER DOWN DOES _NOT _GO THE TAG PREMIER LEAGUE CROWN WITH HER!"

"MEGAN AND MARION'S SHOTS JUST TOO MUCH TO OVERCOME, ESPECIALLY IN COMBINATION! THEY MAY NOT HAVE INTENDED TO WORK TOGETHER, BUT THEY HAVE DONE EXACTLY THAT!" Al yells.

That leaves Marion and Megan by the harness…

"Which means NOTHING'S gonna detain either one of them from exerting FULL FORCE on the other from here on in—nothing other than, well, the fact that they're IN THE AIR," Cris states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Megan, taking a hand off of the harness, GRABS Marion by the buckle of her waist…

"AND IF MEGAN CAN'T PUNCH SOMEBODY DOWN FROM THERE, SHE'LL THROW 'EM DOWN INSTEAD! FINE BY HER!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Marion hugs the chain, keeping herself from behind yanked down by Megan's one hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Marion proceeds to almost put a HOLE through Megan's face with a flurry of stomps and stomps and stomps!

"BUT NOT FINE BY MARION, WHO DEFENDS THAT AND DRIVES A BOOT RIGHT INTO MEGAN'S FACE, MUCH LIKE THE ONES SHE DROVE INTO JENNY WAKEMAN'S!" Al yells. "RAPID-FIRE, THESE! LIKE A SEMI-AUTOMATIC THEY COME!"

Marion knocks Megan loopy after ten stomps…

…

…

…and seemingly almost unresponsive after twenty…

…

…

…

…and by the twenty-third stomp, Marion switches to BOOT RAKES…one…two…three…four…five…six…

"BOOT RAKES…ALL FAIR PLAY!" Jeremy exclaims.

"MEGAN, HANG ON; MEGAN, HANG ON; MEGAN, HANG ON…!" Cris PLEADS.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the seventh Elevated Boot Rake is the lucky one for Marion…

…

…

…**but not for Megan, as Megan Griffin is knocked off of the chain harness and falls, the back of her head hitting the timbered ladder on her way down!**

"MEGAN, HANG—**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Cris shrieks as he sees Megan's MUCH less comfortable descent.

"**MEGAN GRIFFIN'S GRIP ON THE CHAIN IS FINALLY BROKEN! AND MUCH LIKE JENNY, SHE FALLS…BUT JENNY'S HAD A BED OF PILLOWS WAITING FOR HER ON THE WAY DOWN COMPARED TO MEGAN'S THUD ONTO THE FALLEN LADDER IN CONTRAST!**" Jonathan hollers. "**THE DAUGHTER OF PETER AND LOIS GRIFFIN MAY NOW BE CATALEPTIC!**"

Marion is now all alone by the harness…ABOVE the crown…

"THE CHAIN IS MARION'S OWN PERSONAL PALACE NOW…with WHAT to be done from it?!" Al inquires.

…

…

…and Marion looks down, at the writhing Jenny Wakeman and out Megan Griffin…

…

…

…

…as well as her partner Kanna, who is wriggling on the mat herself…directly underneath the crown…

…

…

…

…

…and…Marion starts driving her foot into the crown and its latch on the harness she is hanging onto!

"Marion surveying the carnage…particularly the portions which SHE wrought—hold the phone here… What's THIS? What's THIS?!" Al wonders.

"Marion's STOMPING…the crown itself from above—what?" Jeremy is confused.

"She has a tight grip on that chain to provide herself the level footing to PERFORM those…stomps…" Jonathan strokes his chin…before his face lights up. "I SEE WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO!"

"WHAT?" Cris asks.

Marion's frenzied stomps that knocked Megan to her peril are now put to use on the crown and hook underneath her…

…and Kanna, able to lift her head upward upon STARTING to regain neck feeling and movement from the Ganso Bomb, sees what Marion is trying to do…

"She obviously can't GRAB the latch and open it from this position…so she's STOMPING THE TOP OF THE CROWN where the latch is, and I think she's gonna try and BREAK the latch itself from ABOVE!" Jonathan explains the rationale.

"BREAK it by FORCE?! With those STOMPS?!" Jeremy's eyes go wide.

"Either break the latch…or the tipped piece of the crown that's IN said latch! THAT'LL drop the crown itself!" Al says.

"…And OH CRAP, KANNA'S RIGHT UNDERNEATH THE HARNESS! On her back right on the crown's shadow on the canvas!" Cris realizes.

"She may be unable to STAND, but in that same inability her positioning is PERFECT for what Marion's attempting!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Marion adds MORE stomps, MORE stomps, MORE stomps, MORE stomps…

"Kanna staring up at Marion's footwork…!" calls Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_until there is a metallic CRACK…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the crown and the BROKEN latch piece come hurtling towards the canvas…

"BROKE! IT BROKE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"HEADING TO EARTH LIKE A CRASHING METEOR!" Jonathan quips.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—**LISA SIMPSON sees it falling and DIVES TOWARDS IT…**

Cris GASPED. "GET IT, LISAAAAA!" Cris encourages.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and a recouping Jenny catches this out of the corner of her eye, springs to act and DIVES FOR IT HERSELF…**

"JENNY—LAST-DITCH HERSELF!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**but they're both a fingernail too short and a nanosecond too late, as the crown finds its way into Kanna's clutches FIRST, Bismarck holding the crown to her chest to ensure that there was NO MISTAKING whose it was! And that's all referee Jim Kawaguchi needs to call for the bell!**_

"_**BUT THEY'RE BOTH TOO LATE! BOTH CLOSE, BUT NEITHER CLOSE ENOUGH! THE CROWN IS KANNA'S! THE MATCH IS HANA-GUMI'S! THE 'GAIJIN' OF THE TAG PREMIER LEAGUE ARE NOW ITS VICTORS!**_" Al exclaims.

"…_**Un…believable…**_" is all Cris can say upon hearing that.

Regardless of whomever folks in the crowd wanted to win, all 19,500 screaming fans are on their feet, letting their appreciation of the match be known, as well as their RESPECT of the team that has won it all! It started with twelve teams…then six…then three…but after five weeks of action, the TPL finally had a winner…

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this Ladder Match…Kanna Bismarck and Marion Phauna! And thus, the winning team of the _CCW XX_ Tag Premier League…is Hana-Gumi!" Blader DJ completes his announcement as the crowd, sufficiently impressed, receives this announcement with ample cheers while "Dirty Angel" plays.

Kanna, STILL missing the feeling in her neck, relies on mostly her shoulders and lower extremities to roll herself against the ring ropes, the exact place where she can grab something and pull herself slowly up to her feet…but not before seeing the empty-handed Lisa turn her head in the direction of Bismarck, knowing that it is the Ectoplasm Smoker holding the crown. Lisa is SPENT from the match, that final dive taking everything out of her in the last few seconds…but her glare and the clenching of her fist express her utter DISDAIN for the result. Lisa would have rather TECHNO-TONGUE be victorious instead of them…but beggars could not be choosers…

…

…as a raise of the crown in her left hand emphasizes. Kanna points to Lisa, then points to herself, DARING Simpson to try something, to do something about the fact that Hana-Gumi has won…but again, Lisa's energies are depleted, and Bismarck knows it. Referee Jim Kawaguchi checks on Bismarck, knowing how much trouble she was having getting up without ropes prior to this…but all Kanna wants is the referee to raise her hand. Jim Kawaguchi obliges…as the crowd chants, "THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" and "HANA-GUMI! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) HANA-GUMI! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" overlaid upon each other.

"Philadelphia is saying it better than I can—that was a THRILLING way to end a successful Tag Premier League!" Jonathan says. "That WAS awesome! That WAS astonishing…and if there was anything that could affirm to us that Team Hana-Gumi coming from New Japan are here and FOR REAL…they've proven that tonight AND THEN SOME."

"But NOT without stiff opposition!" Al states. "The Daughters of Destiny did EVERYTHING IN THEIR POWER—which includes the aid of the Upper Crust who are STILL out of it at ringside—to seize it all…but Kanna Bismarck and Marion Phauna, despite being a woman down in their trio, would NOT BE DENIED! Despite others in the Division not wanting them here, they would NOT BE DENIED! And it's as official as ever now: they are HERE…to STAY."

"…" Cris only sighs. It was all that he could do.

Lisa, still soured by Hana-Gumi pulling it off, rolls to check on Megan at the ladder…

…

…

…while Mystique Sonia, in the ladder debris, is NOW sitting up against the ring apron…her solar plexus discolored to a GRAND DEGREE, combination of blood and swelling painting it beet red. Her entire body, inside and out, was the personification of painful desolation…

…and Jenny Wakeman holds her head in her hands in the ring supine, dejected that she was SO CLOSE…and yet so far…all of the ramifications of this loss ringing in her head…

"And you HAVE TO give credit to Techno-Tongue – Sonia for everything that SHE endured—she needs medical attention PRONTO right now…and Jenny…for giving this 125% even with the match she'll be in tonight for the Females Title," Jeremy says. "Oddly enough…I'm not sure the fact that she'll be going into the match with THIS MUCH taken out of her is the worst part about this to Jen… She REALLY wanted to win… She REALLY wanted Techno-Tongue to win…"

"…But there is ONLY ONE…as there only CAN BE," Jonathan says…

…as Kanna, standing under the chain the crown dropped from, looks up, where Marion is still hanging above the squared circle. Kanna motions for Marion to come down…

…

…and Marion trust falls off of the chain, letting go and falling back—landing in Kanna's arms on the mat below. Kanna stumbles backwards into the ropes holding Marion…but they hold each other up…and they then look at each other…

…

…

…

…

…and at the Tag Premier League trophy being rolled from the back by Commissioner James Gordon himself onto the stage.

"Because there's only one trophy, and THERE IT IS," Jonathan points. "The trophy that is to be awarded to our Tag Premier League victors…which we have now found after five weeks of competition. From _XX 22_ all the way to now…24 matches…it's been a lot of fun…but now it's time to switch gears…because we ALL KNOW what Hana-Gumi's coming after NEXT…"

Kanna and Marion, sharing a ten-second moment of looking into each other's eyes…both nod as Marion rolls underneath the bottom rope with her Chuck doll…and Kanna steps out of the ring, unable to turn her neck but able to light a cigarette, which she does on the way up the stage (passing by a sitting Jenny Wakeman who is trying to come to the aid of Mystique Sonia) with Marion alongside her…

…

…

…as they meet Commissioner Gordon, along with the TPL trophy itself on a mobile stand. Gordon says, "If Woody was here…he'd say he's proud he signed you." He claps for the shamans and tells them congratulations, offering his hand to the winners…

…

…

…

…a hand that remains untouched for quite some time, Marion looking at Kanna, gauging her…and Kanna staring into Gordon's eyes…

"…THIS is why they shouldn't have won. Disrespectful, ungrateful little…ugh…" Cris crosses his arms.

"…At times it felt like the entire _XX _Tag Team Division didn't want Hana-Gumi to make it here; you can TELL it's…no easy feat for Kanna to put that behind her to shake Commissioner Gordon's hand as though nothing happened," Al says.

"Oh PLEASE, don't paint them as martyrs; it doesn't suit them…" Cris groans.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kanna steps forward…

…

…grabs Gordon's hand…

…

…shakes it…and says, "Make sure your Division KNOWS…we're not going away."

"…STRONG WORDS from Kanna Bismarch, and words one would be wise to take note of," Al nods as Marion shakes Gordon's hand. Gordon then leaves the stage to the Tag Premier League Winners, who look together at their trophy…in a moment of poignancy…because they truly HAD fought hard to get the opportunity in America…because they always knew it would lead to THIS…even though a part of them never knew WHEN it would happen. It wasn't about IF…it was about WHEN…

…

…

…

…but as they raised the Tag Premier League trophy up above their heads, it became clear – 'when'…was NOW. And as Marion took the trophy to hold herself solo as she returned to the back…Kanna speaks into the camera, "Get that neck healed quick, Mattie… We've got some Belts to win…"

* * *

Backstage the cameras go now…particularly, zooming out from a television screen showing Hana-Gumi's victory…

…

…as viewed through the television of Shun Kazami in his locker room, the Ventus Brawler wearing a grin on his face. Normally a more reserved fellow with his emotions, seeing his girlfriend and his partner raising the Tag Premier League trophy, knowing everything they had gone through to make it into the company and tournament in the first place…made him feel proud. And that makes HIS match that much more noteworthy…because he had something to follow…

"Gonna be good times when you join her in the Winner's Circle, right?"

Dan Kuso, the CCW Universal Champion, is the one saying that, nudging Shun's shoulder as he stretches to loosen himself up for his night, firstly the Winners Take All Eight-Man Elimination Tag to take place later in the show. The live crowd seeing this via DisneyTron breaks into CHEERS and chants of "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!"

"…Heh…you could say that," Shun says to his best friend. His grin then turns to a more focused look. "…Course, that's contingent upon THIS match."

"What? Aw, buddy, don't tell me you're preparing to LOSE…" Dan jokes, forcing a chuckle out of Shun, something that wasn't and isn't always easy to obtain, Kuso being one of the few able AT ALL to get it.

"Not a chance…but I'm not just thinking about the final result out there," Shun says. "I'm thinking about MY result."

Dan stops hopping and warming up upon hearing this, fully interested in what's on Shun's mind, so much so he refuses to multitask. "What does THAT mean?" he asks.

"…MY part of the match. ME being left standing," Shun directly answers and explains…

…which gets a sweatdropping chuckle from the two-time Universal Champ. "Ummm, Shun, hate to break it to ya, but eeeeveryone kind of wants to be left standing in these matches. Pretty much comes with the stips. That's nothing really to brood over."

"Surely not to YOU, it isn't," Shun says seriously. "It wouldn't be any skin off of the Universal and Toon Champion of the Worlds. But if I'm going to be #1 Contender, I have to be the one to make the statement. _I_ have to be the one to leave my mark. For that…and for OTHER reasons."

"Such as?" Dan raises an eyebrow.

"…Apparently, such as being on 'DAN'S team'."

And THAT causes the live crowd to "Ooooooh" and go quiet, sensing the enormity of that out of Shun's voice. Dan catches onto it as well…but he takes it in stride, as coolly as he can…

"…Well, I don't get that being an issue. After all, it IS my team! …Just as much as it's YOUR team and the Dragon Kids' team," Dan says. "All FOUR of us are the team. And if I'm left standing or you're left standing, or if Max or Enrique are left standing, we still get the win. Max and Enrique still get back their Tag Belts…and you still become #1 Contender for still MY Universal Title. I understand what your mindset is and why you have it; I don't want you to question that…but I hope that somewhere in there you recognize that if the worst happens, there's still three other guys fighting for the same thing…including me."

Dan shows Shun the Universal Title Belt, up close and personal, by holding it up. "And I've wanted you to get your shot since _Nevermore_. You think I'm gonna let DLP take that AND this away? Plus…who says only ONE of us can make it to the end?" That last implication draws a big smirk on Dan's face…

…

…and a concessive head tilt from Kazami. "You got me there," Shun admits.

"Eh, I try," Dan winks, earning his SECOND chuckle from his best friend.

"Just remember…" Shun tells Dan in an advisory manner. "Before anything else…we want to make sure that, one man or more…the right team prevails."

"Don't need to tell me twice. This one is the definition of MUST-WIN…" Dan affirms, nodding his head.

"I see someone who knows what THAT feels like…" Shun then states, pointing to the doorway…

…

…

…where Julie Makimoto is standing by, in an attire resembling her _Bakugan _first season pink attire for wrestling gear, complete with the midriff-baring top and hot pink shorts with a heart-buckled belt wrapped around her hips. She appears to her fellow Bakugan Brawlers as bubbly as ever…though that might be because one of those Brawlers is DAN.

"So you made it to _Regal Rumble_…" Dan speaks, putting a hand on Julie's shoulder. "I'm proud of you just for that; I truly am. Now you're on the precipice of your first CCW PPV match…HERE… I can't say I expected it to be one like THIS though…"

Julie looks down for a moment. "This past month's been chockfull of things I didn't expect…and one of them was being here to say that. But here I am, sticking it out…and I'm not looking back." Julie looks right up again. "I'm not backing down."

"It'd be late to entertain that, don't you think?" Shun remarks, somewhat mordantly but with enough friendly fire behind it to get Julie to take it in jest.

"Heheheh…ah, Shun," Julie giggles…but the smile turns into a normal face and appearance. "Look, you guys – you're two of the biggest reasons I kept myself around here despite what I saw and what I felt, especially you, Dan. But the biggest reason why I'm present tonight is because I want to show not just the fans, not just the Brawlers…but MYSELF…that coming back to a company with a little girl who made me SICK TO MY STOMACH, made me hate wrestling, hate CCW, and hate The Veronicas…was WORTH IT in the end. I have a chance to END my grief. I have a chance to FINISH this affliction. I have a chance to TAKE DOWN what has been haunting me in my bedroom ever since I decided to LEAVE! …And I have an opportunity…to do that for MYSELF…and for a whole lot of girls who left and DIDN'T look back, DIDN'T have friends to convince them to give this a second try, DIDN'T want to return…just because of GWEN."

Julie halfway bites her lip thinking about names that fit inside that category…and the more she thinks about it, the more her cheeks puff, the more her fists shake, and the more her eyes BURN.

"…I hope those people are all watching tonight…with Runo, Marucho, and Alice…" Julie says, mentioning the other Bakugan Brawlers, "because this girl's ready to put First and Only in the past…FOR GOOD."

Dan smiles at Makimoto, a smile that only bolsters Julie's OWN confidence upon seeing it. But Dan isn't all smiles the entire time, as he mentions, "It's not just Gwen in there… It's six other girls there with you…and they ALL want what YOU do."

Julie gives a five-second-long nod to this declaration, understanding it to be face. "I know…" she tells the Toon Champion, "and I'M READY."

"…Yeah…you are," Kuso agrees. "But still, please…be careful out there. Even with what's at stake, BE CAREFUL…because in actuality…you've got EIGHT opponents in that match. Gwen…Lucy…Aelita…Jenny…Xena…Blossom…Reggie…"

"…and the Cell," Shun finishes Dan's thought for him, which is affirmed by a nod from Dan, whose face is the perfect amalgamation of confidence…and concern for Julie's condition, both of which radiate so much…that Julie herself is picking up on them BOTH as she looks deep into Daniel's eyes…eyes which look just as deeply back at her.


	53. CCW Regal Rumble: Part 3

"If that seemed like a foreboding note to fade out on…that's because it IS," Jeremy says. "Still to come tonight, CELL ON EARTH…the second of JENNY'S matches tonight, and I hope that she's going to be in even SLIGHTLY competing shape when that match takes place. BLOSSOM will be in that as well, keep in mind, one-third of the representation for the Women's Tag Team Champs The Powerpuff Girls—what do you think THEY thought of that Ladder Match we just witnessed?"

"…I'm sure they've already got a plan figured out on how to ship those witches back to Oz in a box," Cris states. "At least I HOPE they do. Jesus…they actually WON that? Are you sure we're not imagining this?"

"They are INDEED the Tag Premier League Champions, and when Hana-Gumi DOES contest for those Tag Team Titles in the future, if what we've seen tonight is any indication, THAT outing is sure to be magnificent," Al states.

"Magnificently HUMBLING would be nice…" Cris grumbles.

"As for TONIGHT though, we still have PLENTY MORE action to come here in the Wells Fargo Center, including the Elimination Eight-Man Winners Take All contest with the two men you just saw, Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami, and the Dragon Kids teaming against Doc Louis Productions—Aran Ryan, the Forces of Nature, and Sportacus; that match is still to come," Jonathan says. "But OUTSIDE of the arena, we have the Skatepark Brawl between Tony Delvecchio and Otto Rocket live at Love Park—we checked in on the scene over there during the Pre-Show, and now we're about to have a look back at how things are looking at THIS period in time. Sunny Day, Vinny the Gooch, how's it looking?"

…

Cameras switch to Love Park, where the crowd of hundreds of fans is turning into THOUSANDS, the park becoming much more crowded with spectators…

…

…and Vinny the Gooch is sitting at the announce desk ALONE…wearing a baseball catcher's mask AND a football helmet along with a catcher's chest protector for his torso. The whole thing looks as goofy as it sounds.

"Hey, youse!" Vinny greets the public. "We're still here, uh, waiting for the participants; my boy Tony's gotta be on his way here lickety-split to embarrass the Rocket Boy in front of these scary—I mean crazy—I mean ugly ECW scum-eating fans I'm being forced to interact with!"

"…Uh, Vin, can I ask why you're wearing a football helmet AND a catcher's mask?" Jeremy asks from his own desk at the Wells Fargo Center via satellite.

"Because the moon's in my eyes!" Vinny shouts. "How can I call the action of The Vec kicking Otto Rocket in the butt when I can't even see what I'm supposed to be describing? Does that seem productive to you, Jeremy?"

"I…would say not…" Jeremy sweatdrops.

"Segueing from the moon somewhat, where's Sunny, Vinny?" Jonathan asks.

"Uhhhh, Sunny went to go get us some drinks; she said she'd be back soon," Vinny states. "Thought we'd be parched after too much carnage, she said."

"Oh, is that what she said?" Jonathan inquires.

"You bet!" Vinny nods.

"Is that why I see Sunny being carried around by the crowd directly behind you?" Jonathan queries…

…as indeed, behind Vinny there is a swarm of fans that are carrying Sunny Day on their arms over their heads, body-surfing her and directing the _Backyard Sports _broadcaster around the entire spectating audience chanting "EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB!"

"Wha…?!" Vinny turns around and sees this, rubbing his eyes. "…HEY, YOU PSYCHOPATHS, GIMME BACK MY PLAY-BY-PLAY GIRL!"

"…Ummm…can weeeeee get any word from Sunny?" Al blinks.

"You can!" Sunny Day manages to shout…while still being carried around by fans, getting caught up in others' projection of objects from flying beverages to flying…people with other skateboards. "Hi-de-ho! Ummm…as you can see here, the fan count is RISING with NO signs of slowing up or stopping!"

Sunny almost gets hit by a beach ball…

"Even with it being standing room only here, the fans CANNOT WAIT to see Tony Delvecchio and Otto Rocket settle their score right here live in Love Park for what will be a match decided by pinfall or submission, falls counting ANYWHERE in the skatepark, and, of course, ANYTHING GOES," Sunny says, now with ketchup in her hair…at least we hope that's ketchup. "Ummm…Tony and Otto don't seem to have arrived yet, but I got word recently that they are on their way…so I guess I'll just…heheh, be here to…wait for them and you'll know…when that time comes, heheheh! …Heh…until then, I'll just send it back to you guys in the Wells Fargo Center for the next match there!" As soon as she finishes that sentence, with one last nervous chuckle, Sunny tries to sit up…

…

"WHOOP!" But she has to LIMBO underneath a long barbwire clothesline that has been hoisted up for her by two other spectators! Sunny NARROWLY manages to keep her head and her hair intact, flashing a smile for the camera placed upon her.

"…Thanks Sunny! We look forward to that in just a little bit—thank you Vinny as well!" Al says.

Sunny just keeps on smiling…

…

…

…as the fans change direction with Sunny once more, carrying her to the barbwire limbo pole AGAIN…

…

…and Sunny is seen mouthing the words "Help m—"

Aaaaand the feed cuts out until later from that.

"Well, THAT is an ECW fanatical audience if EVER I've seen one! Heh-heh…heh… You think she'll be okay down there?" Al asks his broadcast colleagues with a gulp.

"…" Jonathan, Jeremy and Cris all look at each other.

"…Yeah, she'll live," Cris says.

"She's a trooper Sunny is," Jeremy nods.

"I'll send her my hopes and prayers," Jonathan states.

"…Sooooo we shouldn't at all be CONCERNED?" Al blinks at their rated quick answer..

"Nah, I don't think so," Cris says.

"Probably no need," Jeremy chuckles.

"She'll go with God," Jonathan says.

"…Okay…" Al concedes…

…

…

…as a LOUD ambulance claxon is heard!

"AH!" Jeremy winces, covering the sides of his head in auditory recoil. "Ears! Ears! I KINDA NEED those!"

"…Well, that can mean one of two things – either the Tag Premier League participants are getting door-to-door service to medical attention…or someone ELSE is about to REQUIRE medical attention," Al says.

The siren continues to resonate throughout the Wells Fargo Center, some of the fans covering their ears too, while others are looking up in anticipation…

…

…

…

…because when they see the ambulance driving out onto the bottom of the stage, slowing to a stop and parking at the foot of the stage itself beneath the top of the entrance ramp, they know what match is coming up next.

"Can't they put silencers on these guys? Or, like, a volume control?!" Jeremy requests. "That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"Don't worry, because the people about to be stuffed in that ambulance are lucky, they aren't going to be hearing a THING when they're inside," Cris sneers.

"…Ambulance has parked at the bottom of our _Regal Rumble _stage…and much like our previous matchup, this one has a potentially pivotal prize hanging at the end of it," Jonathan states…

…as the bell rings, and Blader DJ announces, "Your next match here, ladies and gentlemen…is a Regal Rumble Qualifying Tag Team Ambulance Match! Now, in this match, there will be no pinfalls or submissions, nor will there be any disqualifications; the object of winning is for one team to place another team's members BOTH inside the ambulance with both of the ambulance's back doors closing shut. The first to accomplish this will be declared winners of the match…and shall advantage into the _Double X _30-Female Regal Rumble Match!"

…

…

The lights go green…an earthy green…

("Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus plays)

"Here we go—oh? OH…" Jeremy reacts with intrigue at this new entrance theme.

…

…

_[Rock mafia!]_

…as Annie Frazier DASHES onto and across the stage, extending her arms forward towards the hyped fans as though giving them double high-fives from the distance. She waves with both arms to the crowd, letting them know how happy she is to see them…and then she runs to the other end of the stage to do the same to the fans in the western wing of the building. As Annie is standing there, in the middle of blowing a kiss for someone to catch, she sees the ambulance just yards away from her…a vehicle which makes her pause briefly in contemplation…but doesn't remove the smile on her face; rather, after a four-second gaze at it, she goes down the ramp to touch the hands of the front-row fanatics reaching for tangible high-fives from their lovable yet admittedly eccentric Granola Girl.

_[For those who don't know me_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_Twenty-four hours a day_

'_Cause I'm hot like that!_

_Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always get a ten 'cause I'm built like that!]_

Annie goes from the stage to the bottom of the ramp high-fiving the fans to her left…then backs up all the way in reverse to high-five the fans she missed on the RIGHT…and then she stops and stands in the middle of the ramp, takes a deep breath to herself…

"What on Earth—ugh—…is this psycho doing?" Cris asks in deadpan fashion.

_[I go through guys like money flying out the hands_

_They try to change me, but they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you're gonna be my man, understand…]_

…

…

…and splays her arms in an Okada-like Rainmaker pose, which triggers a FLOWER SHOWER from above, an assortment of daisies, tulips and violets descending from the ceiling for fans in attendance to catch!

"WHOA!" Jeremy gasps. "Um…COOL! Yeah, WAY cool! Jon, catch one! Catch one!"

"I'm NOT THE ATHLETIC TWIN," Jonathan reminds his brother.

_[I can't be tamed!_

_I can't be tamed!_

_I can't be blamed!_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!_

_I can't be changed!_

_I can't be tamed!_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!]_

Annie slowly drifts her head downward from the sky to the ring in front of her and the fans around her cheering…and that smile on her face is still as bright as ever. The Philadelphia crowd extends themselves to catch Annie's flowers, while Annie herself unties the flower in her hair to give it to a small girl, aged about 9 years old, in the front row beside her father. Annie gives the young lady the flower…along with a kiss on the lips, which brings the fan to blush in affectionate confusion (and her father to carry his own bemused expression) as Annie rubs the girl's head, skips off, and slides into the ring to run her way up a corner and play to the fans even more.

"Introducing first, for team number one, from Frazier Field in Meadowbrook," Blader DJ announces, "weighing 126 pounds, Annie Frazier!"

"Okay, even WITHOUT considering this girl's actions against my District Leader, I still want to watch her get murdered," Cris says.

"Annie Frazier, full of LIFE here in the Wells Fargo Center and sharing it with nearly 20,000 of us inside of here," Al speaks. "You'd think she hadn't been placed inside of one of those ambulances and driven into a wall of a building and a truck several times, putting her in bandages and bruising her profusely…but that's EXACTLY what befell her on _XX 23_ three weeks ago."

"And she brought it ALL upon HERSELF—don't forget to mention THAT!" Cris asserts.

"What Cris has been alluding to is what Annie Frazier was involved in at _Pride &amp; Glory_," Jonathan explains. "She had eyes and desires placed upon competing in the Diamond in the Mine Match in Steelport at that Mega Event representing CCW, but after _Pandemonium_, after the Demon's Dungeon Match, and after the Fiction Wrestling Awards of 2014…Zoe Payne was given the nod by management INSTEAD of her, and that hurt the EnvironMENTAList more than she's letting onto us right here and now. She wanted BADLY to have that opportunity, but it was not to be in her favor…which led to _Pride &amp; Glory _itself, when Annie and Reggie Rocket came out towards the closing moments and effectively PULLED OUT Zoe from the ring and left her unable to retrieve the briefcase, unable to have that coveted Diamond in the Mine and to call herself Best of the Best—"

"Because they LOST at _Pandemonium_," Cris interrupts. "Zoe Payne and The END DEFEATED those two and the girl they tried so pointlessly to fight for, and that same little girl ended up getting EVISCERATED and taken out on a stretcher once AGAIN! ANOTHER career shortener, Zoe Payne the catalyst! BUT because this Nutty Nutbar doesn't know when she's BEAT, she had to poke the bear once again. And THIS time, it caused even MORE collateral damage—good on her!"

"Annie may be part of the reason why Zoe Payne is coming into this a RAGING BULL…but since Annie loves animals so much, she should know how to TAME such a beast, which is exactly what she'll be fighting to do, because after what Zoe did to her in the ambulance weeks ago…Frazier's looking to give it right back to her," Jeremy says.

"For herself AND for her friends," Al adds.

_[If there is a question about my intentions, I'll tell ya_

_I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell you to go to hell_

_(I'm not a brat like that!)_

_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this_

_We can make some magic; I'm wrong like that_

Annie jumps down from the corner, takes another look up the ramp…at the ambulance, the sight of which brings Frazier to swallow something in her throat…before seeing something else – the Regal Rumble sign on the Minitron just a few meters away from the ambulance. If there was any apprehension, Annie was a WIZARD at hiding it. The truth was…she was entering this match with no fear whatsoever.

"Dead girl walking…" Cris states.

"…This is Annie Frazier, ladies and gentlemen—upbeat even in the face of potential VIOLENCE…because the last thing she wants to do is let that violence turn her dark, turn her into something or someone else…something ELSE that she talked about," Al mentions.

"And as for her partner? Reggie's going to be on Cell on Earth, and we all know what became of Emmy…so for THIS role, Annie Frazier, on _XX 24_, the week after she was brutalized, the nature lover and defender…called a friend…" Jonathan says, alluding to something of his own.

"Can't Be Tamed" stops playing…but the crowd doesn't stop cheering, only loudening from here because of what's about to come next…

…something that Annie is more than eager and energetic enough to remind everyone, starting up a chant of "AMY! AMY! AMY! AMY!" that builds and builds, Philadelphia joining in…

…

…

…and something catches everybody's attention on the stage: …a GIANT bulb of a rose flower. This makes Annie gush even MORE…

"And we await the arrival…of that friend," Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

And suddenly, the lights turn an appropriate pink…

…

…as the sound of violins echoes out of the speakers…

"Ohhhh, she's coming out to THIS song? I LOVE this song!" Jeremy mini-marks out.

"So does Annie by the appearance of it," Jonathan watches.

Annie bobs her head to the melody of the tune playing here…or at least the intro of said tune…as her anticipation, along with the fans', continues to escalate…

…

…

…

…

_[Hit that—hit that snare!]_

("Misery Business" by Paramore plays)

With one drum smash and the guitars kicking in, the giant rose bulb suddenly OPENS UP and BLOOMS, revealing the Sonic Heroine Amy Rose inside! The crowd goes ecstatic with their ovation, while Annie JUMPS upon the sight of her partner. Amy stands inside of the open rose…taking in the HUGE pop and reception she is receiving…which she acknowledges by pointing a finger at the fans around the building, letting them know she sees each and every one of them…and her finger stops upon something…blue… Maybe it's Sonic? Maybe it's not? Either way, she gives a wide smile and wink at this blue person/dot/spec…

…and then directs her finger to the Regal Rumble sign…and says, "Might want to save some cheers for THERE, guys…" with a confident smirk. She then looks at Annie, asking, "Ready?"

"SO ready!" Annie replies, prompting Amy to nod and make her way down the ramp, high-fiving fans of her own on the way to meet her nature-loving fellow warrior.

_[I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth]_

"And her tag team partner," says Blader DJ, "from the Little Planet, ALSO weighing 126 pounds, making her return to Fiction Wrestling PPV, Amy Rose!"

"And what a place to MAKE that return!" Al exclaims.

"Yeah, as a lamb being lead to the slaughter—a true honor!" Cris remarks.

"When Annie called Amy Rose to sign with CCW to join the fight versus The END, Amy saw it as many things," Jonathan says, "from doing her part to keep the Division fortified from The END's wrath, to forging a friendship and fighting in the name of it…"

"Impressing Sonic is probably in that list somewhere," Jeremy chuckles.

"Yeah…" Jonathan half-sweatdrops.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that! If I had a shot at impressing Tammy by wrestling a match, I'd do it!" Jeremy admits. "I'd do it in half a heartbeat! …Can hearts even beat half a time?"

"And ANOTHER reason," Jonathan continues on, "was for the Rosy Rascal, the three-time UCA Women's Champion and WWL major name to show the Fiction Wrestling world that she's STILL HERE. It's been a number of weeks going on perhaps months since Rose has been in a televised matchup on Monday nights, and even LONGER that she's been wrestling on a Sunday, but here she is and here she comes, ready to do just that in a CCW ring…in an AMBULANCE MATCH versus Bella Swan and Zoe Payne."

_[I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie; he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile]_

"Amy made her first appearance in CCW at the expense of the former in that duo, Bella, by arriving in the middle of the No Holds Barred Match between Bella and Reggie Rocket to take out Lucy van Pelt and Rose Flow DDT the vampire and allow her fellow veteran of the game Rocket to capitalize and win her way into Cell on Earth," Al recounts.

"And thus, SHE incurred the wrath of Zoe Payne too," Cris says. "Guilty by action AND association! Tonight, she and Annie BOTH will pay the price!"

_[Whoa, well I never meant to brag_

_But I've gotten what I wanted now!_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now!_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now!_

_And if you could then you know you would!_

_'Cause God it just feels so…!_

_It just feels so good!]_

Amy stands on the ring apron and—gets hugged by Frazier from behind before she can even get into the ring. Amy gasps in surprise, looks behind her and smiles…and sweatdrops, asking Annie if she can let go so Amy can get in the ring herself. Annie obliges, backing off…and Amy just shrugs and giggles, knowing full well that this is what she's getting herself into. She vaults her way into the ring and ascends a corner, standing on the middle rope and letting everybody know that she's happy to be there…but even happier to make her career resurgence OFFICIAL.

"Or will tonight be the night where Annie and Amy initiate PAYBACK upon The END?" Jonathan states. "Because remember, after this…two women, the VICTORIOUS women, march on to the Regal Rumble later tonight, and for Amy, returning to PPV couldn't get much SWEETER than running the table and going two for two from Ambulance Match to the Rumble Match."

"…Course, that'd put her AGAINST Annie, the same girl she's teaming with…" Jeremy brings up.

"A bridge to be traversed when they get to it," Al says. "…IF they get to it…"

"_They won't,_" Cris not-so-subtly whispers.

…

…

…

("Christcontrol" by Cancer Killing Gemini plays)

Black and red engulfs the arena now, along with loud boos (and scattered vocal cheers in favor of…at least one-half of this team)…

…

…

…as Bella Swan comes out from the lower level of the stage, from whence the ambulance came minutes earlier…and with her eyes on the opposition, she wraps the crook of her arm around the ambulance's rear view mirror, much like Corey Graves does/did in NXT wrapping his own arm around the ring post to stand by and pose…

_[Push my head into the sea_

_Learned from killing time_

_With chemicals and pantomime_

_When I put myself in place_

_Still you're in my_

_You know you barely make me think_

_I'm gonna drive myself to drink_

_(Where's my Christ?)]_

…and Bella turns her attentions to the higher part of the stage…where Zoe Payne methodically comes on out.

_[(Where's my Christ?)_

_And I heard it's all a game]_

One look at the SSX Demon indicates how purely BENT she is on sending the two girls in the ring to the hospital…and that was only the bare minimum. Annie returns Zoe's stare from where she stands…Amy still in the corner herself watching it all. Annie, normally bubbly and cheery, was less so as her eyes met the snowboarder's. Bella Swan, meanwhile, walks away from the ambulance to be two women's resting place…and comes onto the ramp a few steps in front of Zoe. Payne rolls her neck around her shoulders before coming down towards the ring herself, where Bella motions carefully for Zoe to come closer to her, so the vampire can give Zoe some private words…

"And team number two, their opponents," Blader DJ announces, "at a combined weight of 303 pounds, the team of Bella Swan and the CCW RR District Leader Zoe Payne; they represent The END!"

"Yes, they do," Cris grins.

"Do you notice that Bella, Zoe's partner for this match, came out from the lower part of the stage, while Zoe Payne came from the normal Gorilla Position?" Al points out. "Anyone who knows Zoe is well-aware of her attitude. She is a DANGEROUS, VOLATILE individual several hours per day—"

"Because of people like Amy and Frazier!" Cris shouts out.

"…But the Zoe Payne that we have witnessed from _XX 23 _all the way up to this evening has been SO FAR BEYOND anything like we've seen before," Al resumes his dialogue. "After _Pride &amp; Glory_, after Diamond in the Mine was taken from her, Zoe Payne CHANGED. Zoe Payne changed into MORE than just a destructive woman, and that couldn't have been displayed any more vividly than after she walked to the ring post-TPL tag team contest on _XX 23 _and absolutely ANNIHILATED everyone she touched on sight. Annie Frazier's fellow Backyard Girls, Sidney and Ashley, each suffered a broken arm and leg respectively due to Zoe; Inez of the Cyber Girls was CONCUSSED; Jackie had four broken ribs; even DEVELOPMENTAL was not safe, as Vicki Kawaguchi got used as Payne's personal CHEW TOY to unleash rage! And it DIDN'T EVEN STOP THERE."

"No, it didn't, as YOU GUYS know better than either of us…" Jeremy says, wincing at the memory.

"…I have never in my life seen Zoe Payne as angry, as livid, as PISSED THE HELL OFF as she was when I saw her on _XX _that night," Cris says.

"Did you get an apology from her for what you got caught up in?" Jonathan asks.

"Do you think BELLA'S been getting apologies? I sure haven't," Cris answers, "and I don't intend to ask for one, because even Zoe's own FRIENDS have been in peril due to Zoe's EXTRA FEROCIOUS vehemence ever since Steelport. Al and I got an announce table flipped onto us, and Mickey MacElroy our timekeeper is ringing the bell in a SLING because HE got HIS arm broken by Payne too! No one in our staff and no one in Zoe's TEAM was safe around her. That's why nobody in the RR that I know of has seen or even interacted with Zoe Payne since _P&amp;G_, not even Sonya McCallis, not even Ben Tennyson, not even STAR FORCE."

_[All the times I wished to fly_

_Cancer Killing Gemini_

_Am I strong enough to speak?_

_Speak clear to_

_It's all because of Jill_

_That Jack was forced to break his_

_You're teaching me control_

_And it's just enough to mess up my head!_

_You're teaching me to crawl_

_Just so you can watch as it kills me!]_

"Zoe's borderline antisocial rampage flared up ALL THE WAY into tonight, making this Ambulance Match all the more fitting of a way for her to exert those energies and try to ELIMINATE the thorn known as Frazier and the newly-added Amy Rose from her side and from her mind…so she can turn focus…to the Regal Rumble herself," Jonathan says. "This woman even took advantage of a LOOPHOLE in her two-week suspension to try to maim Annie Frazier! She will stop at NOTHING to see these two women destroyed!"

"But THOSE TWO WOMEN will stop at nothing to put a collar around the snowboarder and leash her way to that ambulance," Jeremy says. "…Easier said than done, as is obvious."

The END make it to the ring, Bella watching Amy, Zoe watching Annie…and the 2014 FWA Female Wrestler of the Year jumps from ringside ground to apron, all the while still eyeing Frazier. Bella pats Zoe's calf as she slides her way to the apron on a knee, gets up and enters through the ropes. A sneering, scowling, seething all at once Zoe enters as well, proceeding to hop in place in an eerily Lesnar-like fashion. Amy takes a moment here to talk to Annie in her ear, much like Bella did Zoe…and as Annie listens and nods, she keeps note of Payne, seemingly unfazed for the moment.

"Zoe has not taken her eyes off of Frazier AT ALL…" Jonathan notes as referee Lonny Cunningham reviews the rules to all participants, making sure they understand…

…

…

…and the bell sounds…

…and Zoe immediately—no, BELLA charges at Annie Frazier instead, sucker punching her to the mat!

"And the bell sounds—WHOA, HEY!" Al gasps. "Bella STORMING Annie Frazier, who had her eyes off of Bella and on ZOE!"

"Zoe gave the illusion that she wanted to tear Annie apart FIRST…and perhaps she still did, and there'll be plenty of time for it, but Bella pulls the switcheroo—I think THAT may've been when Bella was murmuring to Zoe a few moments earlier; she DESIGNED that!" Cris states.

"Certainly a devious yet admittedly fruitful tactic given this environment as we're underway here now with The END first on offense and Annie and Amy on defense—if you're Annie and Amy, YOU want to be on offense more often than not, ESPECIALLY against The END, ESPECIALLY against Zoe Payne," Jonathan analyzes.

Bella Full Mounts Annie on the canvas to rain down more punches, and Zoe, rather than going after Annie as teased, knees Amy in the stomach! Zoe goes on the furious assault with numerous Back Clubs afterwards…then Muay Thai Clinch Knees whilst holding onto Amy's head. After seven HARD knees, Zoe throws Amy at the ropes…

…where the pink hedgehog Tiger Feints through the ropes and returns to the ring, jumping onto Zoe's back for an Elevated Sleeper Hold! Amy uses this to wear down the dangerous snowboarder…who is in the hold for nine seconds before utilizing an Elevated Snapmare to get Amy off of her. Amy, however, lands on her feet instead of her back when Zoe pries her off, and that permits Amy to Snapmare Zoe instead, following up with a Low-Angle Spinning Heel Kick to the back of the seated Zoe's head! Bella, off of Annie, tries to punch Amy, but Amy ducks it and hits one, two, three, four, five, six Leg Kicks…Irish Whips Bella, and hits her on the rebound with a Dropkick! Zoe, back to standing, runs at Amy and Irish Whips her in stride towards the ropes…and aims to receive her on the return with a Big Boot, but Amy Baseball Slides underneath it to dodge and Dropkicks Zoe in the back! Amy grabs a rising Bella, Irish Whips her again, and delivers another Dropkick, this one to the face! Zoe, still standing, throws an angry Clothesline at Rose, but Amy ducks and the Freedom Fighter Dropkicks her into the ropes!

"Rose sharing the Dropkicks like Huey Long shares the wealth—I got a four out of five on my AP U.S. History exam 'cause my momma's a history professor; shout outs to her!" Jeremy says.

"Not looking like she's lost any steps is the former UCA Women's Champion," Jonathan says. "CONFIDENCE and MOTIVATION radiating off of the hedgehog, with an underlying desire to make sure that she and Annie go to the Regal Rumble tonight, while Payne and Swan are the ones to get taken for an ambulance ride this evening!"

A "Dropkick City! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) Dropkick City! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant breaks out in Philly…which gets a chuckle out of the amused Rose…and Amy goes for an Irish Whip on Zoe…

…which gets reversed…and then reversed BACK, so it is indeed Amy sending Zoe across…

…

…but Amy's Dropkick this time is prevented by Zoe holding onto the ropes to keep herself from bouncing back! Amy tries to get up quickly but Zoe is faster as she pummels Amy Rose with a Running Knee Strike to the face!

"OH! But if you want to talk about kicks and strikes from the legs, look no further than Zoe Payne's VIOLENT arsenal, cranked up to FIFTEEN for this contest against THESE adversaries/victims!" Cris says.

"That Running Knee—of all of the strikes Zoe throws, I'd say that knee is the most DEVASTATING…" Jeremy comments. "Whether it's for a Take a Nap or a shot like THAT one, you don't want your face getting decorated by that thing."

Zoe grabs Amy by the quills and starts rocking her with Kawada Kicks to the carnation-colored forehead, trying to make it a deep RED…but her spree is interrupted by a Running Flying Squirrel Takedown from Frazier…

…which Annie subsequently transitions into a Gutwrench Suplex!

"But how about the GRAPPLING from Annie Frazier—you don't talk too much about that talent from the Backyard Kid, but when she gets HER hands around somebody it's typically effective in its own right!" Al says.

"And you don't see very many TEXTBOOK Flying Squirrels like that in a wrestling ring—you barely see any Flying Squirrels AT ALL—but that's one from Frazier executed PERFECTLY," Jonathan speaks.

"This isn't the Olympics or a scenario where you points from takedowns, however, so what's the big deal about it? Is she putting Zoe in an ambulance with it? NO. WILL SHE be putting Zoe in an ambulance with it? NO. Will she be putting Zoe in an ambulance AT ALL? HELL NO; that ambulance has Frazier and Rose's HEADSTONES engraved inside of it. …I hope it uses a LOT of gas, too. Diesel grade, I pray," Cris sneers.

Zoe pops up in a corner, and Annie is there as well, maintaining offense…with a Running Corner Tiger Flip, stepping off of Payne's chest and back-flipping to her feet once more Tiger Mask-style…and following up with a Monkey Flip! Annie turns around…and grabs Zoe in a Cobra Clutch as the snowboarder gets up…

…but Zoe drops down, reverse bear crawls between Annie's legs, and lifts her up in an Electric Chair…

…

…

…which she pops Annie up and out of…into an Inverted Atomic Drop by her standing partner Bella Swan! This is followed by a Zoe Shoot Kick to the back, and then a Bella STO!

"Remember though; this is still a TAG TEAM Match, meaning that you've gotta watch out for the occasional DOUBLE TEAMS, like THAT!" Al says.

"THERE we go!" Cris applauds.

"Electric Chair popped into the Inverted Atomic Drop, then Shoot Kick, then STO—ALL of that in a matter of seconds—The END, a DANGEROUS force not just because of the individuals, but the sum of their parts as Frazier herself knows VERY well," states Jonathan.

Bella comes down with a Knee Drop onto Annie's face, and then rolls back up to stand and kick Amy in the side of her face. Zoe puts Annie in a brutal Neck Crank, as though she wants to literally rip the Granola Girl's head off of her body. Bella Foot Chokes Amy over the bottom rope, pressing her there…while after a twelve-second Neck Crank, Zoe hurls Annie headfirst into the bottom turnbuckle in another corner! From there, Zoe pulls and lifts Annie's legs, exposing the Backyard Girl's breadbasket for her to kick away at while Frazier is down…

…

…

…and…the Royal Payne then folds Annie's legs, grabs her arms…and puts Frazier in a Rocking Horse! Annie yelps in discomfort from her body being contorted by the submission specialist…

…

…who makes matters worse by using the rocking motion of the submission to send Annie's head smacking into the bottom turnbuckle over and over again!

"THIS sure isn't the kind of horse the little tree-screwer's used to!" Cris laughs.

"It sure isn't, as Zoe's going BEYOND the call of her submission hold with that added touch of punishment!" Jonathan says.

"Like a garnish to her entrée of agony," Jeremy quips.

Zoe's grasp on Annie's hands and wrists allows her to pull up and keep on bashing Annie's head into the bottom turnbuckle…driving it into the hasp SIXTEEN total times before walking backward from the corner, keeping Annie and taking her out of there as well…allowing Bella to come in and hit a Leg Drop onto the back of Annie's neck, also planting her face in! Bella, off of that Leg Drop, puts Annie in a Death Star Choke, while Zoe walks over to Amy Rose. Zoe grabs Amy by one of her legs…

…

…and tugs her away from the ropes—only for Amy to flip forward back to a vertical base and give Zoe a Gamengiri! Zoe backs off from her nose getting hit…and Amy gets up and punches at Zoe, going on her own attack! Amy wastes no time, wastes no punches…and Zoe throws a retaliatory right, but Amy ducks and Dropkicks Zoe in the knee…permitting her to grab the head and twist to give Payne a Kneeling Neckbreaker…hold on, stand, twist again and transition into an Ace Crusher! After dropping Zoe, Amy runs to Bella and Annie…but Amy's Elbow Drop to Bella misses, as Bella rolls away, keeping her Death Star locked in…and rolling underneath the bottom rope, keeping the Death Star locked in the whole way, dragging Annie out with her!

"Amy Ace Crusher, and she ALMOST got to her partner Annie to free her from Bella's choke, but Swan was able to roll herself AND Frazier outside, all the while MAINTAINING that Death Star hold!" Al calls.

"And that's not all—look at where she's taking her: closer and closer to where the ambulance is," Jeremy points out. "She's still got a way to go, mind ya, but it's a good plan!"

"While asphyxiating Frazier in doing it!" Jonathan quips.

"So beautiful, so evil," Cris smirks.

Bella scoots her way from ringside up the ramp with the Death Star applied, going in the direction of the ambulance all the way by the stage…and Amy gets out of the ring to give chase, also to free her partner in peril. Bella gets one-fourth up the ramp, sapping the energy and oxygen from the nature lover…

…and Amy gets to Bella's location—where Bella unlocks the Death Star and tries another sucker punch, but Amy parries it and grabs Bella's hand and arm in the process…

…

…allowing her to run up the barricade and deliver a Modified Springboard Arm Drag! Bella rolls to the opposite barricade to recover herself, while Amy tends to the coughing Annie Frazier, helping her up. Amy makes sure that the blonde youth is all right…

…

…

…before Irish Whipping Annie at Bella into a Stinger Splash into the barricades! Amy then grabs Annie a second time as Annie bounces off of the human turned vampire…and sends her into Bella with a second Stinger Splash! Annie, capturing back her own senses, then picks Bella up and drops her onto the barricade with Snake Eyes! Bella backpedals from there towards a waiting Amy Rose, who Russian Leg Sweeps Bella onto the ramp and floor!

"Ooooh, how about the double-teaming from Annie and Amy? Team A! A for Animals, A for Awesome, A for Athleticism…"

"A for About To DIE, hopefully," Cris snorts.

"We mentioned Zoe and Bella teaming up two-on-one during the match—of course, The END with ANY sort of numbers advantage equals big trouble, as we've seen," Al says, "but the answer to that may be how well the Granola Girl and Rosy Rascal can gel as a tandem, as a TEAM, to their own cause!"

"Though I'm fairly certain Bella and Zoe have spent more time traveling together and teaming up than Annie and Amy have, so one team's chemistry may differ from the other's…" Jonathan mentions.

Amy and Annie, working together, picks a wincing Bella up…

"Right now, Amy and Annie are looking pretty 'chemistrical' right now," Jeremy states. "…Or is it 'chemistrical'? 'Chemistal'? 'Chemistricish'? 'Chemic'? 'Chameleon'? What's the right word?"

…and attempt a Double Suplex…

…

…

…

…but as the two of them have Bella lifted, Zoe Payne comes from behind and blasts both Frazier and Rose with a Double Clothesline!

"OH! I think the right word would be 'decapitated'!" Cris cheeringly says.

Zoe, her dander and ire rising even more, grabs Amy after this…

…

…

…

…

…and Biel Throws Amy over the security barricade, sending her into the crowd and seats!

"Double Suplex try on Bella interrupted by Zoe—PAYNE OH MY GOODNESS!" Jonathan gasps.

"GREAT BOWLS OF CEREAL!" Jeremy exclaims.

"HAHAHA! Better yet, 'deported'! THAT is the word you want right there, Jeremy! THAT'S the one!" Cris claps.

"Zoe Payne almost sending Amy into freaking ORBIT!" Al shouts.

"That's one way to debunk the idiom of trusting someone as far as one can throw 'em!" Jonathan says.

Annie gasps and cries out to Amy with concern, to which Zoe snarls, "SHUT UP!" and just gives Annie a hard Haymaker, setting her up to be Shoulder Barged into the barricade once…twice…thrice…four, five times over. After these, Zoe backs away from the wall…Annie still draped over her shoulder…and the _SSX _original Spinebusters Annie hard onto the ramp to drop her! Zoe puts Annie in a Cravate, picking her up…

…

…and brings her to the golden-colored steel ring post, where she knees Annie in the head—knees her, knees her, knees her…and then swings Annie into a Cravate Ring-Post Rib Breaker! Even after this toss, Zoe holds onto Annie's head, gives her one more knee to the face…and keeps Annie's head close to the post. Zoe lets go of Annie's cranium there…takes a few steps away…

…

…

…

…

…

…and DOESN'T get the Ring-Post Mafia Kick, only hitting the post with her foot instead of Annie's skull, the Backyard Kid finding a way to dodge in time! Annie then grabs Zoe's leg, the errantly booting leg of Payne, and drops Zoe with a Cat's Cradle onto the arena floor!

"Annie might already have her OWN set of broken ribs—but at least she doesn't have a fractured skull, as Zoe no doubt was AIMING FOR with that kick, but instead it's the Cat's Cradle!" Al calls.

"Small Package Driver onto the floor!" Jeremy says.

Annie holds her ribs, the Cravate Ring-Post Rib Breaker of earlier seriously debilitating her…but she pushes on, grabbing Zoe in a one-handed Side Headlock, walking her way up the ramp, eyes on the ambulance farther ahead…

…

…

"Annie probably knows in the back of her mind that when or if she IS fortunate enough to get Zoe off of her feet, she would be best served making sure Zoe STAYS off and expediting her into that ambulance as QUICKLY as possible!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…but Bella Swan runs to the barricade and steps up, using it to NAIL Annie with a Beautiful Nightmare to the temple!

"Yeah, because you never know what'll become of you if Zoe recovers—ORRRR if Bella Swan does THAT!" Jeremy gasps.

"BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE FROM THE BARRICADE!" Al calls.

Annie stands dazed and nearly out on her feet…

…

…

…while a freed Zoe Electric Chair Lifts Annie up, walks to the barricade…

"And the best part is, Zoe HAS recovered!" Cris says with glee.

…

…

…

…and spins Frazier about her shoulders to position her and Powerbomb Annie right into the barricade!

"That she HAS—AND SHE LETS ANNIE KNOW ABOUT IT, POWERBOMBING HER INTO THE WALL!" Jonathan exclaims. "That security wall RATTLED! It SHOOK! But at the same time it didn't give poor Annie Frazier even the SLIGHTEST amount of give!"

"About as much forgiveness in that wall as there is in Payne herself!" Cris says.

Frazier sits and writhes in pain, her torso, ribs, and now the back of her head equally aching her…

…

…much to the pleasure of Payne and Swan, the latter of whom comes into Frazier with a Sliding Dropkick to the chest…

…

…

…before Zoe BASHES Annie with a Payne Train against the barricade!

"That isn't Thomas the Tank Engine comin' for ya; that's the inimitable PAYNE TRAIN to Frazier! And it's RIGHT ON TIME as well! How perfect!" Cris commends.

Bella grabs Annie's leg and starts pulling her up the ramp…

…

…

…and…Zoe stands on Annie's throat, not only choking her…but also keeping her in place on the ground. Bella, realizing this, asks Zoe what she's doing, that they have a chance to deposit Annie into the ambulance…but Zoe shakes her head, and says, "It's not enough. I want MORE punishment."

"Zoe choking Annie, but…I think Bella wanted to take her down to that ambulance—Zoe's not having it though," Al blinks twice. "Oh dear…"

"She doesn't just want to put Annie in an ambulance for victory conditions. She wants to put her there because she'll NEED to be in it when this is done," Cris sneers.

"And judging from how things have been going, only Zoe HERSELF may have a say in that…" Jonathan says.

Bella…nods in understanding, helping Zoe picks Annie back up…

…

…

…

…

…or at least begin to do so, before Amy Rose jumps off of the top of the barricade to hit both members of The END with a Diving Double Over Castle!

"BUT THERE'S AMY ROSE!" Al exclaims. "From out of the crowd! Over Castle to snowboarder and vampire alike, jumping off of the barricade!"

"Maybe Zoe should have rethought her callous call to pull Annie back for more abuse!" Jeremy asserts.

"Don't be ridiculous! That was a lucky shot! The first shot of ACTUAL SUBSTANCE for this team, taking Bella and Zoe, TEMPORARILY, both down. Everybody gets one, I suppose!"

Amy grimaces on the ramp, her back hitting the ground almost as hard as Zoe and Bella's skulls…but the _Sonic _character, after rolling to check once again on Frazier, is the first one to rise. Second is Bella, whom Amy grabs and hits with an Atomic Drop from behind. Bella reels forward…going up the ramp unwittingly…which Amy recognizes, hence her Atomic Dropping Bella a second time…then a third…then a fourth…each time sending Bella staggering a few steps ahead, until the vampire is on the stage. Amy then lifts Bella up for a fifth Atomic Drop…

"The Atomic Drop, in my opinion, is a vastly overlooked maneuver that former WWF Champion Robert Backlund once used to dispatch of foes—RUNNING variation, that, mind you…" Jonathan tells, "but notice how with each Atomic Drop from the veteran Amy Rose—who likely is more enamored with such a move than her more modern counterparts in this match—Bella is being brought further and further up the stage, thusly closer to where the ambulance is!"

"Could be another one…" Jeremy watches.

…

…

…or rather, a Spinning Back Suplex that sends Bella's body crashing into the Minitron onstage!

"Or then again, maybe something DIFFERENT—SPINNING BACK SUPLEX, WOW!" Jeremy gasps.

"And instead of a descent onto Amy's patella, Bella got a spin cycle into the electric board of our Miniature DisneyTron!" Jonathan calls.

Amy adds to the offensive array…with a Snap Suplex onto the stage for good measure! Bella lets out a shout of pain as her body hits unforgiving surface once more…and Amy adds Full Mount punches…before taking note of the ambulance below the stage. After eleven punches to the face, Amy gets off of Bella…takes her…

…

…

…

…and Hammer Throws her towards the end of the stage…

"Uh-oh, Amy Whips Swan…!" Al's eyes widen.

…where Zoe, back up, grabs Bella, spins her BACK into the opposite direction, and Hammer Throws Bella into Clotheslining Amy instead!

"And PAYNE Whips Swan the other WAY! Clothesline connects!" Al yells. "Amy wanted to hurl the _Twilight _gal off the stage to the scene of the ambulance, finding her sufficiently worn down for such a toss…"

"…But the Hitwoman of the Revolution wasn't going to permit it! That goes to show that as committed to SLAUGHTERING Rose and Frazier, she still knows who her teammate is, as well as how to defend her if need be!" Cris states. "That's GOOD NEWS. That's Zoe's HUMANKIND showing. …I missed that…"

Bella picks Amy up in a Double Chickenwing, permitting Zoe to riddle her midsection with fists. Amy tries to swat these punches away with kicks using her free legs…and she manages to by pure chance do so with one punch…which prompts Zoe to instead Spinning Back Fist Amy just as the hedgehog is Back Elbowing Bella out of the Double Chickenwing! Bella holds her jaw…but on Zoe's mark, she gets back into it…grabs Amy with Zoe…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and The END THROWS Amy and send her flying off of the stage and SPATTERING into the side of the ambulance!**

"Bella and Zoe now the ones looking to take Amy offstage—**AND HOW!**" Al shouts.

"**CLOUDBERRIES!**" Jeremy shrieks, grimacing at the impact.

"**AND OFFSTAGE **_**DOES **_**GO THE **_**SONIC **_**HEROINE! WITH THE AMBULANCE RIGHT IN PLACE TO SAY 'HI, NICE TO MEET YOU!' BUT I CAN GUARANTEE THAT THAT FEELING ISN'T REMOTELY MUTUAL!**" Jonathan screams.

"**REMINDS ME OF 1999, WHEN THE BIG SHOW CHUCKED MANKIND OFFSTAGE INTO A GRAVE! ZOE AND BELLA JUST INTRODUCED AMY ROSE TO HERS!**" Cris yells.

Bella steps off of the stage to the location of the ambulance…and Amy's body…

…and Zoe follows suit herself, the _Twilight _character opening the ambulance's back door. Bella picks Amy up…

…

…but Zoe walks in front of the doors and closes them right back up.

"Bella about to—…" Al raises an eyebrow. "…Well, she WAS about to put Amy into that ambulance… Zoe just closed the doors though…"

Bella raises an eyebrow of her own, asking Zoe why she shut the ambulance doors…to which the snowboarder replies with an audible reply of, "MORE punishment." With those words she picks Amy up…and Military Presses her back onto the entrance ramp.

"…For the second time, Zoe's telling Bella that not enough damage has been done!" Jonathan says.

"After they freaking gave Amy a Fastball Special that'd make Aroldis Chapman turn up his air conditioning?!" Jeremy shouts in disbelief over it. "What does Zoe want to do – turn Amy into a literal mink coat?"

"…YES," Cris answers plain and simply. "That's almost EXACTLY what the _SSX _star wants to do. And if it isn't, it's pretty damn CLOSE to it."

Zoe walks Amy back towards the ring, holding her in a Torture Rack down the ramp…

…

…

…but Annie Dropkicks Zoe in the back of her kneecap to force Zoe to let go! Amy is freed, and Annie grabs Zoe's head and takes it to the ring apron for a Head Slam! Annie Head Slams Zoe's face into the apron twice before starting to repeatedly HEADBUTT the back of her head! Annie gives the back of Zoe's skull five, six, seven…eleven…thirteen…fifteen…SEVENTEEN Headbutts!

"Amy at the mercy of Zoe Payne—but Frazier, pains in her body and all, rises up to lend a hand!" Al calls.

"Or rather a foot!" Jeremy quips. "TWO feet, actually—okay, NOW she's lending some hands, I supposed—ooh now she's lending a HEAD to this!"

"Double-dipping with that head of hers—TRIPLE, QUADRUPLE, QUINTUPLE, SEXTUPLE, SEPTUPLE, OCTUPLE, NONUPLE, DECUPLE, UNDECUPLE, DUODECUPLE, TREDECUPLE, QUATTUORDECUPLE, QUINDECUPLE, SEXDECUPLE—SEPTENDECUPLE…" Jonathan takes a DEEP breath to regain his oxygen. "…That was a fun ordeal."

"FUN? You found that FUN?" Jeremy gives his brother a peculiar look. "I didn't even know it could GO past sextuple!"

"Recitation of the tuples upon request is one of my proudest personal achievements," Jonathan grins proudly. VERY proudly.

"…Good for you…?" Jeremy fumbles with a congratulation for that. "…_Nerrrrrrrd…_"

"I heard that."

"I know."

Annie climbs onto the ring apron, Zoe's head and face resting on the edge of the ring from outside…

…

…

…

…and Annie delivers a Big Splash from the apron onto the back of Zoe's head and neck!

…

But Zoe backs away from the apron, and HOLDS Annie up on her shoulders from there!

"Big E Langston-like Big Splash, dropping her weight onto the back of Zoe's—head and shoulders, BUT I DON'T THINK THIS IS WHAT ANNIE INTENDED TO BE A BYPRODUCT!" Jonathan shouts.

"IT'S WHAT SHE'S GETTING THOUGH!" Cris smiles.

"All 126 pounds of Frazier on Zoe's upper body ABSORBED and possibly turned into DISASTER!" Al yells.

Annie senses the danger…and manages to elbow out of the Take a Nap with strikes to the cheekbone, getting back to her feet after eight of them and then Crane Kicking Zoe backward into the steel ring post. Zoe, still on her feet, is leaning there by the steel pole…

…

…

…

…

…at which point Annie charges towards her, LEAPS high into the air and gives her an Elevated Ring-Post Bronco Buster, using the post to grab onto and thrust the back of Zoe's head into the metal of the beam!

"Annie doing what she can to fend off the one-women stampede known as Zoe Payne—SPEAKING OF EQUESTRIAL TERMS, HERE'S A BRONCO BUSTER!" Al shouts.

"Utilizing the RING POST as her axle to hold for it! And sending the back of Payne's cranium rattling into the metal consequently, REPEATEDLY!" Jonathan yells.

"That'll either knock some dark voices OUT or put them INTO your head!" Jeremy says. "Either way, it'll put a bump in your hair for certain!"

Annie ceases the Bronco Buster after nine seconds…and Frankensteiners Zoe to the ringside mat from there. Then Annie sees Zoe supine on the floor…

…

…and makes her way to the top rope. Annie climbs the corner, looks down at Zoe Payne…

"Annie, don't you dare. DON'T YOU DARE…" Cris threatens.

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits the RR Hitwoman with a Frog Splash!

"She dares—FROG SPLASH ONTO THE OUTSIDE!" Al calls. "From the top rope to the floor! Annie Frazier going high-risk to put a massive DENT onto Zoe Payne!"

"…Not gonna matter. It's NOT GONNA MATTER," Cris snarls.

Annie holds her sternum from the impact, feeling what the move took out of her…but she has the presence of mind to get up…and start dragging Zoe up the ramp, taking her by the arms and shoulders…

"Annie feeling ALL of the inhumaneness wrought upon her by Zoe Payne and The END's might, but she has a task to do, and even her wounds won't prohibit her from fulfilling it!" Jonathan says.

"That's right; hurt as she is, she's gotta try to get Zoe taken care of…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Bella Swan blindsides Annie from behind with an oxygen bottle to the back of the head!

"AHA SEE?! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T GONNA MATTER!" Cris points.

"BELLA WITH A—…is that an OXYGEN BOTTLE?! Where did…? Was that from the back—yeah it HAD to be! It HAD TO BE in the back of that ambulance!" Al realizes.

"Bella must have taken it out while Zoe was moving Amy back to ringside in the Torture Rack!" Jonathan hypothesizes. "Now she's armed! And the only thing more hazardous to the health than The END in this environment is The END with WEAPONRY!"

Approximately ten seconds later, as Swan is leaning against the barricade with the Philadelphia crowd chanting, "TWILIGHT SUCKS! TWILIGHT SUCKS!"…Bella notices Annie starting to instinctively push herself up from the ground. Upon seeing this, Bella brandishes the oxygen tank…

…

…

…

…and blasts Annie right in the side of the head with it, hitting her right on her left ear!

"Something that Annie is figuring out RIGHT NOW, IN CASE SHE'S FORGOTTEN!" Cris shouts.

"DID YOU SEE THE FORCE ON THAT?! By God, Annie might have a ruptured eardrum!" Al grimaces.

Bella delivers Knee Drops to the side of Annie's skull…which is now bleeding, the ear in particular. Bella licks her lips subtly upon seeing the life force of the Backyard Girl…

…whom she picks up and drops with a Hangman's Neckbreaker onto the ramp! After that impact, and tending to herself for a moment from that sheer drop, Bella sends Annie back into the ring, some of the blood from Frazier's ear dripping onto the ground and canvas…

…

…and Bella picks Annie up again…applies the Inverted Headlock…

…

…

…

…and—this time has her Hangman's Neckbreaker AIDED by a Zoe Payne oxygen bottle smash to Annie's face simultaneously!

"Neckbreaker a second TIME—AIDED WITH THAT! Aided with an oxygen tank shot to the skull! Zoe Payne showing Annie that everything she's thrown at the SSX Demon has only accomplished the feat of ANGERING her and removing any last iotas of thoughts of mercy," Jonathan states.

"Were there any of those to BEGIN WITH, Mister Jonathan?" Cris smirks with his query.

"…On second though, not a one," Jonathan answers.

"Got that right," Cris nods.

Zoe proceeds to beat Annie's torso with the oxygen tank, raising it with both hands before bringing it down like a mallet! Zoe hits Annie in the ribs once, twice, thrice, four-five-SIX times straight, each one eliciting an achy cough out of the Backyard Girl. Then Zoe hits Annie with the bottle to the leg, then the bottle to the right arm, then to the left arm, then to the opposite leg!

"OY! Jon, you mentioned Bob Backlund; I know enough wrestling history to call THIS a reinterpretation of Ronnie Garvin," Jeremy says.

"Indeed, a GARVIN STOMP but with the oxygen tank rather than your normal boot to the body parts being assaulted!" Jonathan contends to Jeremy's observation.

"Leaving no stone unturned and leaving no limb unbroken," Cris says.

Zoe throws down the tank, grabs Annie by the throat with both hands, and Double Chokes her against the canvas…before POWERING her up to her feet, pushing her into a corner…and Choke Tossing her CLEAR across the entire ring, going almost all 21-radical-2 feet of the way there! Annie stays down supine in front of the corner…

…

…

…

…and Payne speeds in…and drops an elbow in the form of the Left Mark, her Corner Handstand into the move! After this, Bella grabs Annie's legs…and puts her in a Kneeling Figure-Four Leg Lock.

"Jorge Rivera or Skayde getting his moment of shout-out glory here—La Cruceta applied by Swan…" Jonathan calls.

Bella's submission keeps Annie in place…

…

…

…

…which allows Payne to run back…and then ahead to deliver another Left Mark to Frazier! Then Zoe gets to her feet, backs up…and gives Annie ANOTHER Left Mark! Then she stands, kicks Annie in the ribs and kidneys, backs up a third time…and gives Annie a THIRD Left Mark!

"ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE! BRAVISSIMA!" Cris encourages.

"Zoe Payne taking FULL LIBERTY with the advantage she has right now!" Al says. "Bella Swan being generous enough to put Annie in a position where she can't move out of the way, submission locked in to circumvent Frazier even TRYING…!"

"And now Zoe is just going to town, going to COUNTY on Annie's body, namely the middle part of her with those Left Marks! She's Leaving an OVERABUNDANCE of those Marks on the girl!"

"In Zoe's world, 'overkill' doesn't exist!" Cris chuckles.

Zoe gives Annie more kidney kicks, along with stomps to the stomach and ribs…with Bella's La Cruceta variation still firmly locked in…

"And it's not becoming a part of the vocab TODAY either, it appears!" Jonathan shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and a FOURTH Left Mark comes Annie's way moments later! Bella keeps tearing away at the knee of Frazier with her Kneeling Figure-Four, pulling at it as though giving Frazier's patella a Crossface…while Zoe gives Annie a FIFTH Left Mark! Annie desperately tries to roll out of harm's way…and tries swatting at Bella to somehow free herself, but this is to zero avail as well, Bella bobbing and weaving each swipe…

…

…

…which means MORE Left Marks are coming, as Zoe gives Annie a SIXTH one! And not ten seconds later, a SEVENTH one comes down onto Annie's chest!

"SEVEN STRAIGHT Left Marks, and Annie Frazier may just be reduced to ineffective MUSH after all of that!" Al says.

Then Zoe rolls out of the ring…

"But until 'might' becomes 'IS', she's just gonna keep on going!" Cris states.

…

…

…

…and comes back inside with a lead pipe.

"Oh man, and it's not even a pipe made from any ECO-FRIENDLY," Jeremy bemoans. "It's LEAD…"

"The eco-friendliness of that bludgeon is BOTTOM OF THE BARREL on the list of the Granola Girl's predicaments right now…" Jonathan states.

"Several tiers below the predicament of WHO'S THE ONE WIELDING IT…" Al says.

Zoe walks over to Annie, who is STILL in Bella's Kneeling Figure-Four…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe swings the lead pipe DOWN onto Annie's midsection, battering at the ribs!

"Right back to the RIBS goes Payne with the pipe! And neither the referee nor Frazier herself from the position she's been put in can do anything worthwhile about it!" Jonathan calls. "It's all legal! It's all LETHAL!"

Zoe hits Annie repeatedly with the pipe, getting in FOUR solid blows…

…

…

…before noticing Amy Rose running in, and trying to swing at her…

"Oh, can AMY do anything about it though?"

…but Amy ducks, and Amy hits the ropes after dodging…

"Not if she gets whacked herse—NOPE! Dodged it…!" Al spots.

"Damn it," Cris curses.

…

…and the pink hedgehog hits a Flying Forearm Smash to Zoe's face! Zoe drops the pipe, but maintains her vertical base…which Amy tries to compromise with Leg Kicks. Amy hits five consecutive strikes, and then she attempts a Double Knee Inverted Lungblower…

…

…but Zoe grabs onto Amy's legs, preventing the move…and then throwing Rose off of her shoulders and flipping her back to her feet—so that Payne can pick up the lead pipe from the mat and SWING again…but Amy ducks it once more, goes to the ropes…

…

…

…

…and SPRINGBOARDS off of the middle one to deliver a Springboard Double Knee Inverted Lungblower, hitting it this time upon sending her knees into Zoe's chest and coming down!

"Couldn't get that Inverted Lungblower the first time—GOT IT THE SECOND! The Double Knee Chestbreaker!" Al calls.

"Not to be confused with the Double Knee FACEBREAKER or Codebreaker or Max Drive as some of you may know it," Jonathan reminds. "Knees driven through on Zoe's CHEST, not the HEAD…"

"Either way, it got to her!" Jeremy states.

That allows Amy to rush over to Bella and hit her with a Double Sledge, which FINALLY forces La Cruceta to be broken, Annie Frazier left nursing her legs heavily from the extensive stay in the submission hold. Amy presses forward from there, picking Bella up and hitting her with Knife Edge Chops to the chest, each one earning a crowd "WOOOO!" Amy's Chops send Bella towards the ropes, where the hedgehog vaults to the apron and gives Bella and Inverted Hotshot! Bella recoils from there, struggling to stand…as Amy climbs to the top rope, taking a brief moment to clamor to the fans…

…

…

…

…

…and then, Amy jumps off, catches and hits Bella with a Diving Side Headlock Facebreaker…

…holds on, runs, and gives her a Running Bulldog while also giving Zoe Payne a Running Seated Senton!

"Rose battling back to get something going in the OPPOSITE DIRECTION—there's two birds for one stone right there!" Jeremy says.

"Ah, come on!" Cris complains. "I liked it better when she looked half-dead!"

"Second time that Amy's done something to take out BOTH members of The END at once, and part of that is veteran's knowhow and instincts; the other part, _survival _instincts…" Al says.

"That's true—your best bet at surviving ANYTHING with these two is to make sure they're BOTH grounded at a time," Jonathan affirms. "When Annie and Amy tried a Double Suplex to Bella before, it was Zoe who interrupted in emphatic fashion. But later, Amy hit the Double Over Castle, and she and Annie were able to string together SOME—not much, but some—offense their way."

Amy notices the lead pipe Zoe dropped on the canvas…and reaches to pick it up. Upon grabbing it, she stands tall…sees its original wielder getting to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—DOESN'T nail Zoe in the face with it, as Zoe grabs Amy's arm, kicks her knee out from underneath her…

…

…and upon grounding Amy, the CCW RR District Leader puts Rose in a Hizajujigatame!

"Amy wanted to give Zoe a taste of her own petard, but Zoe prevented it, and now what the hell kind of submission is THIS?!" Al exclaims.

"It's a…a Hizajujigatame, in fact!" Jonathan identifies.

"Gesundheit!" Jeremy says.

"You'll see this kind of hold employed in Pancrase!" Jonathan gives more information. "Joshi Shinobu Kandori utilized it over in Japan in her matches, and she has her own judo background as well! You'll see Minoru Suzuki, the second KING of Pancrase, ALSO utilize this hold! It's a variation of the Kneebar while also trapping and bending the arm over Amy's own leg between Zoe's calves!"

"Zoe Payne's submission prowess UNMATCHED in our business! When she wants to hurt somebody, she knows how to do so in the most unique, gruesome, and most importantly EFFECTIVE ways!" Cris states.

"And apparently ways that are difficult to even pronounce—Hiza…whowhatsit? …I'm just gonna call it 'Hiza'," Jeremy shrugs.

Zoe's Modified Arm-Trap Cross Kneebar submission causes Amy to yell out in agony…

…

…

…

…

…agony which is MULTIPLIED by Bella's lead pipe shots to the skull of Amy Rose!

"OH! WELL THERE'S NOTHING DIFFICULT TO PRONOUNCE ABOUT THOSE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"SURE ISN'T! And the same dual assault that ANNIE was subjected to is now being brought onto AMY'S head, quite literally in a sense!" Al says.

"And the roles have been reversed with ZOE holding Amy down and BELLA repeatedly striking her with that pipe!" Jonathan notes.

Annie, hearing Amy's howls, tries to crawl over to help, but Bella hits her with the lead pipe too! Zoe keeps the Hizajujigatame cinched in, teeth gritted to almost UNHEALTHY levels as she tightens the hold…tightens it and tightens it and tightens it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before ultimately a full minute passes…and Zoe lets go of the hold, standing back up, glaring at the hedgehog, whose submissions, even if she wanted to give them, would not have ended things. And Zoe knew that.

"FINALLY Zoe lets go of her Hiza…" Jeremy exhales. "…But I don't think she did it because she wanted Amy to have her leg and arm back out of kindness…"

"Can't win this via submission…but THAT particular hold might just make satisfying the ACTUAL winning condition a piece of cake," Cris says. "And by 'might', I mean DID."

Zoe picks Amy up and throws her unceremoniously through the ropes and out of the ring. Bella nods, sensing what Zoe wants to finally do now. Zoe exits the ring…picks Amy up there…

…

…

…and delivers a Ring-Post Front Slam, bashing Rose's spine into the steel pole! Zoe keeps hold of Amy…and rams Amy's back into it a second time! Then Zoe backs away…

…

…

…

…

…and swings Amy, as though for a Swinging Side Slam…

…except she instead traps Amy's arm and holds her in mid-move, putting her in an Elevated Arm Triangle Choke!

"Doing a number on Amy's back and spinal column, and it JUST MIGHT GET WORSE—oh, whoa…!" Al is taken aback by Zoe's move. "WELL THEN…I was expecting that Swinging Side Slam onto the ringside flooring…but Zoe Payne had another idea!"

"And it's another submission, the Arm Triangle Choke! And she's lifting Amy up off of the ground in holding it!" Cris calls. "Look at her! Amy's just dangling there! Zoe could WALK with her if she wanted to!"

Zoe squeezes Amy in the submission, wrapping her arms tightly and even shaking Amy in her grip to add extra pressure to those crucial arteries. Amy kicks her feet in an attempt to do anything to free herself…

…but she is otherwise helpless as Zoe walks her up the entrance ramp in the Lifting Arm Triangle!

"Oh shoot… Oh shoot, she IS! SHE IS!" Cris grins widely. "HA! She's walking Amy up the ramp! Arm Triangle and all! Has Braun Strowman ever done THAT in his life?!"

"The STRENGTH and POWER it takes to do that—and she's choking Amy out along the way as well, so even if Amy fights, it'll all be while she's being garroted at the same moment!" Jonathan says.

"Amy Rose absolutely HELPLESS in the clutches of the SSX Demon, whom up until this point has been carrying people AWAY from the ambulance just to torture them even FURTHER…"

As Zoe ambles, Amy's kicking starts to wane…her breaths shortening…energy being sapped…

"…but I think now Zoe's gotten to the point…where she's about ready to make this one official," Al says.

"Like there was EVER any doubt about it…" Cris smirks.

…

…

…

…and Zoe even JUMPS off of the ramp to the bottom of the stage to add an extra piece of pressure to Amy's carotid, where the Choke is targeting. And that is enough to just about take the last ounce of Amy's movements out of her spirit. Zoe walks a few steps ahead…

…

…

…

…

…and runs her back-first into the closed ambulance doors, keeping her held in the Lifting Arm Triangle!

"I don't know if Amy is even still with us—OOH!" Jeremy winces.

"She won't be for much longer!" Cris affirms.

Zoe rams Amy into the ambulance doors a SECOND time…as Bella, having followed Zoe all the way down there, opens the door to do the honors…

"And Bella, giving Zoe all the room she needs…"

…

…

…

…

…

…but Zoe instead turns around, and she walks back onto the entrance ramp…to carry Amy ALL THE WAY BACK.

"…to bring The END halfway to—…?!" Al pauses in incredulity. "Are you…?!"

"REALLY?!" Jeremy squeals. "I don't believe this! Zoe's walking her BACK?! WHAT MORE?! I don't even know if I can see Amy BREATHING right now!"

"Even BELLA is getting mystified by this! Because as much as Zoe wants to exact her violent fury on Frazier and Rose, there's still the _XX _Regal Rumble at the end of this rainbow, on the other end of the tunnel!" Al says.

"…THIS is how badly Zoe Payne wants to DESTROY these two girls," Cris simply states.

Bella is absolutely perplexed at this point, outright telling Zoe that they need to focus on ending this so they can advance to the _XX _Regal Rumble Match…but Zoe is listening not, merely focused on doing one thing: causing more pain. She makes her way down the ramp…

…to ringside—where Annie Frazier flies at her with a Corkscrew Pescado!

"We have NEVER seen Zoe THIS particular, THIS driven to leave—NOTHING LEFT OF HER OPPONENTS BUT FRAZIER SOARS AND SCORES!" Al shouts.

"Corkscrew Fish Attack! Lucha libre coagulating with Annie's love of nature!" Jonathan yells.

"Wait, what about fish, bro?" Jeremy scratches his head.

"Pescado means fish. Spanish translation," Jonathan elaborates for his twin. "Ever heard of Pisces? Piscatorial? Or a pescatarian?"

"OHHHHHHH, THAT MAKES SENSE!" Jeremy's eyes light up. "COOL! …I learned something today."

"And I've never seen you THIS excited about that until this very moment," Jonathan laughs.

Zoe drops Amy and goes down, Annie down with her writhing, Amy down and not making a jolt. Annie's ribs are hollering in pain and torment…

…

…but she has the willpower to attempt following up on her attack on Zoe—though willpower doesn't translate to action as Bella cuts in and Kitchen Sink Knees Annie right in the abdomen!

"And with everything The END has done, Annie's attempts to fight back are THAT MUCH MORE difficult to enact!" Al says. "Trying as she is, Bella and Zoe are just overwhelming the Backyard Kid! That knee to the body was AUTOMATIC…"

Bella Swan Hammer Throws the nature lover straight into the steel ring steps next, causing the entire contrivance to tilt on its side for a whole second before crashing back upright. Zoe rises…

…

…and the _SSX_ girl has a kendo stick…which she wastes little time in CRACKING across Annie's shoulder, the very one that hit the stairs with the most force! Annie leans on the stairs, as though using them as her sole support mechanism…and Zoe keeps on whipping her with the kendo stick, firing at Annie's spine and shoulder blades! Zoe then hands the stick to Bella, allowing the vampire to have a turn whacking away at the Granola Girl…

…

…

…

…

…and after hitting Annie in the back of the head…and using the kendo stick as a makeshift saw to the bleeding ear, threatening the possibility of cochlear splinters…

"GAH! That EAR of Annie's… Holyfield might have some company to tell stories to if this continues," Jeremy bleaches.

"The only charity you'll ever see from Zoe Payne—philanthropic enough to share a kendo stick with Bella to hurt Annie with," Al says.

…

…

…Zoe Payne BARRELS into Annie with a Shoulder Barge into Annie's back that sends her forward THROUGH the stairs, knocking them clean off of their base!

"I don't know if philanthropy is the most apropos termiNOLOGY TO USE—ZOE JUST PLOWING THROUGH FRAZIER!" Jonathan exclaims. "THE STEEL STEPS THEMSELVES TUMBLING OVER, AS THOUGH THEMSELVES SCARED OF ZOE PAYNE! AND IF THAT WERE THE CASE, I WOULDN'T BLAME THEM! NOR WOULD ANYBODY ELSE HERE!"

Zoe stands, Annie Frazier lying prone on the steel stair base…and although Zoe needs a moment to shake away the tremors of going full speed into the Backyard Girl, the SSX Demon recovers with the wherewithal to walk over to Annie's upper body, her arms in particular…

…

…

…

…and place her in an impromptu Scorpion Arm Lock submission while Annie is laid on the stair base!

"ANOTHER submission…and this one…huh…kinda looks like a Sharpshooter to the ARMS…" Jeremy points.

"A Scorpion Arm Lock," Jonathan provides the technical term. "And most notably, ANOTHER device with which to trap Frazier and leave her liable to further destruction!"

With Annie's arms trapped, Bella DESTROYS Annie's back and spine with what remains of the kendo stick, thwack after thwack after thwack after thwack after thwack until the kendo stick is reduced to bamboo shards around ringside! Zoe then releases her Scorpion Arm Lock…and transitions to Kawada Kicks…only these are aimed at Annie's forearms, working over the brachial limbs of Frazier with her lethal strikes. Zoe stops after ten kicks each Forearm…and one extra for the right hand for good luck…

…

…

…

…and then Zoe picks up the steel steps.

"Zoe might just be aiming to destroy EVERY POSSIBLE LIMB in Annie's body…" Al says, almost in awe that what to some might have been hyperbole was in this case FACTUAL.

"And those steel steps will certainly go places in making that happen!" Cris says. "FEELING SORRY YET, FRAZIER?! IF SO, TOO LATE! YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET CRUSHED ANYWAY!"

Upon request, Bella holds onto Annie's legs…

…

…

…

…while Zoe lifts the stairs above her head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Amy Rose steps up off of the hunching Bella's back to dive and Cross Body Zoe Payne, causing her to drop the steps!

"Zoe not even giving Annie time for last words—WELL THERE MIGHT NOT BE LAST WORDS! AT LEAST NOT FOR NOW!" Jeremy shouts. "AMY'S BACK, AND SHE JUST SAVED ANNIE'S TOFU BACON! …That sounds absolutely NOT delicious, by the way."

"Why can't the stupid hedgehog just STAY DOWN WHENEVER ANNIE'S ABOUT TO DIE?!" Cris whines.

"You know, if Zoe had put her in that ambulance before inste—"

"OH I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Cris doesn't even allow his broadcast colleague Al to go on.

Annie is allowed to roll off of the steel stair base, much to Bella's disdain…

…

…

…

…which is why Swan's next move is to pursue the Rosy Rascal—and get Drop Toe Held onto the underside of the fallen steel ring steps!

"Amy stepped off of Bella to do that, and Bella looking unappreciative of being used as a PROP FOR RESCUE BUT THAT'S NO SKIN OFF AMY ROSE'S BONES! Although that Drop Toe Hold onto the UNDERSIDE of the steps might take some skin off of Bella's!" Jonathan calls.

Amy turns her body, more or less sitting beside the security barricade from there…

…

…

…

…and now Amy dodges an incoming Payne Train from Zoe that hits the barricade instead! Zoe reaches down for her knee, but Amy, after dodging, ends around…to Schoolgirl Pin Zoe Payne on the floor…

"PAYNE TRAIN COMING TO STATION SQU—COME ON!" Cris complains…before sneering and snickering. "Pffft! She's going for a SCHOOLGIRL?! …Um, I know that it's been a while since Amy's been booked for a match, but did she get the memo that this contest has NO PINS?! How's that gonna help her?! How're ya gonna have a career resurgence, you dumb rodent, if you DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THE RULES?"

…

…and Zoe rolls through…but Amy keeps at it and Schoolgirls Zoe such that the back of her head hits the edge of the steel step base with authority!

"…That was actually what she meant to do, wasn't it? …I hate this girl," Cris deadpans.

"Amy's Schoolgirl had ANOTHER purpose!" Jonathan shouts. "Pinfall wasn't what Amy was aiming for, but with that other half of the steps there, Amy saw the opportunity to get one in on Payne!"

Zoe clutches the back of her head, the most legitimate sign of throbbing on Payne all match…

…

…

…

…and a sign Amy doesn't take lightly…

…

…

…

…

…as she rolls over to the opposite side of the stairs, grabs Zoe by the head, puts her in an Inverted Facelock, and Inverted DDTs her HARD onto the steel stair base!

"Amy knows she might have to do the lion's share to not just take but KEEP ZOE DOWN—THAT'LL BE OF ASSISTANCE! INVERTED DDT PUTS THE BACK OF ZOE'S HEAD INTO THE STEEL A SECOND TIME SHORTLY AFTER THE FIRST!" Al exclaims.

Amy helps Annie up…and from the looks of Annie's condition, the help is well-timed and well-placed, as Frazier is looking the worst for wear after The END's offense against her. Amy and Annie then semi-huddle and exchange some words with each other, Amy wearing a noticeably concerned look on her face…

"Amy knows exactly how much has been getting taken out of Frazier so far in this match; she KNOWS how much pain Annie's in," Jeremy says. "Now they're working out SOMETHING… If they're gonna win this, they're gonna HAFTA win it together! It may take both to put away just ONE of The END!"

…

…

…

…before they break…and Annie walks to Zoe…

"Well, let's see… What did they come up with?" Al says.

"Probably a dumb, useless plan," Cris surmises.

…

…grabs her from behind as she holds her up…

…while Amy climbs to the ring apron once again…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Annie Frazier gives Zoe a Tiger Suplex that is aided and abetted by an Apron Missile Dropkick to the face…the combination causing Zoe to be dropped directly onto the steel stair base!

"OHHHH! DOES THAT LOOK DUMB OR USELESS TO YOU?! IT LOOKS PRETTY PROMISING TO ME!" Jeremy shouts. "Man, that is some impact—good kıymalı pide!"

"It may be as you said before, bro, about it taking COMBINED EFFORTS to get either Zoe or Bella inside of that ambulance up the stage," Jonathan says.

Annie grabs the hurt Zoe off of that tandem move…

…

…and puts her in a Butterfly Lock…

"What's this?" Jonathan murmurs.

…

…

…while Amy goes behind Zoe and puts her in an Ankle Lock. Then Annie and Amy look to each other, visibly count "1…2…3!"…

…

…and start walking up the ramp to where the ambulance is below the stage!

"Oh, hey! You're dead on, Jeremy! They're gonna take Zoe up to the ambulance TOGETHER!" Al sees.

"Amy's got Zoe's foot in the Ankle Lock, and Annie's hooked Zoe's arms in the Butterfly! They've got both halves of Zoe neutralized and are using that to make taking her up to that ambulance either EASIER or just plain POSSIBLE!" Jonathan states.

Annie and Amy, both carrying Zoe in a manner such as to render her inert momentarily, make it a third of the way up the ramp…halfway…

…

…

…

…

…

…before Bella puts Amy Rose in a Full Nelson!

"UH-OH—BELLA!" Jonathan gasps. "SHE GOT AMY FROM BEHIND!"

"Haha, not so cool when ZOE'S partner gets in the way of your tandem work, huh? Well TOO BAD!" Cris mockingly speaks.

Amy loses her Ankle Lock, and Bella aims to plant her face in with the Swan Song on the ramp…

…

…

…but Annie lets go of Zoe herself, goes behind Bella and O'Connor Rolls with her on the ramp…the rollback causing Bella to lose her grip on Amy…

…

…

…

…which permits Annie to complete the modified Chaos Theory German Suplex while Amy adds to it with a Gamengiri to Bella's face!

"Annie helping Amy out of the Swan Song with a CHAOS THEORY ONTO THE GROUND, AND AMY HELPS THAT OUT WITH THE GAMENGIRI TO THE FACE!" Al calls.

Annie and Amy both pick Bella up afterwards…and they give Bella a Double Suplex on the ramp…

…

…but Annie holds on…

…

…rolls to her feet with Bella clutched…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives her a Bird Buster on the barricade, dropping Bella with a Stalling Brainbuster onto the top of the security wall, the impact of which sending Bella collapsing into the audience!

"Double Suplex connects! Something they didn't get before sees the light of day now—BUT ANNIE ISN'T STOPPING THERE, IS SHE?! NO, SHE ISN'T! AND SHE JUST GAVE BELLA A BARRICADE BRAINBUSTER! AND IT SENT BELLA WHERE ZOE SENT AMY EARLIER: RIGHT INTO THE CROWD!" Al shouts.

"Frazier HELD ONTO Bella while Amy Rose got back up to her feet, and how Annie Frazier mustered the strength to perform THAT while in the battered condition she is in is almost MIRACULOUS!" Jeremy states.

"More like FARCICAL if you ask me!" Cris opines.

"BIRD BUSTER, actually—notice how Annie stalled, HOLDING BELLA UP for that Suplex position…before BOOM! Driving her down HARD," Jonathan states.

"Again, HOW did Annie find that strength? I have NO, dare I say, EARTHLY idea…" Jeremy says in awe…with a smirk. "…Teehee…"

Amy looks sincerely amazed by Annie's show of strength at that stage…and even asks Annie if she's okay afterwards, to which Annie nods as the both of them walk towards Zoe Payne…

…who goes for a Double Spear to both ladies, but Annie and Amy both see it coming and Double Arm Takeover Payne to the ground and apply stereo Fujiwara Armbars!

"Amy and Annie, not spending too long to respite as they turn back to Zoe Payne—who ALMOST SPEARS THEM, but a double counter! A DOUBLE counter! And now Frazier and Rose have Armbars of the Fujiwara variety!" Jonathan calls.

Amy and Annie both spend five seconds pulling at each of Zoe's arms…ten seconds…fifteen seconds…

"QUITE PROTECTIVE over these Armbars the hedgehog and Backyard Kid most definitely are, with good reason considering on whom they're being applied!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…before Amy lets go…

…

…

…and Annie transitions into her Cattle Preservation hold!

"Amy relinquishing HER half—so Annie can take BOTH arms and apply Cattle Preservation!" Jonathan exclaims. "STILL doing everything to make sure Zoe doesn't have a moment to rise!"

Annie maintains her Bridging Double Chickenwing, the crowd getting behind her perceptibly…

…

…

…

…

…while Amy grabs a steel chair from underneath the ring and brings it over. Amy walks over to Zoe's legs…while the Cattle Preservation is still in…

"Oh, that's not all…"

…

…

…

…

…and Amy whacks both of Zoe's legs with the chair!

"Amy letting go so she can grab a STEEL CHAIR and subject Zoe to that which Amy and Annie both had to endure themselves! SUBMISSION HOLD, abetted by WEAPON STRIKES!" Al calls.

"BUT ONLY ZOE AND BELLA ARE ALLOWED TO EMPLOY THAT!" Cris complains.

"Says WHO?" Jonathan queries.

"SAYS ME!" Cris replies.

"Well, YOU don't hold the ruling authority over this, and even if you did, I doubt Amy'd listen! And I EQUALLY doubt Annie would too!" Al says.

As Annie is bending Zoe's arms, Amy does a number on Zoe's other set of limbs, giving her TWO hard shots…THREE hard shots…

…

…

…SEVEN hard shots with the steel chair! After these, Annie lets go of the Cattle Preservation…and both human and animal pull Zoe the rest of the way up the ramp by one foot apiece, taking her to the edge of the stage…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…where—Zoe turns over and uses her leg strength remaining to push them both off of the stage to the ground below!

"Amy and Annie thinking that they're amassed enough damage on Payne to—WELL, CLEARLY THEY WERE WRONG!" Jonathan yells. "CLEARLY, that projection was incorrect, because Zoe just showed the hedgehog and her partner what SHE still has left in her tank!"

"The same legs Amy delivered…I don't know, HOW MANY shots to—those same legs just thrust the two girls right off of the damn stage!" Jeremy says. "It's like they were barely TOUCHED…"

"Or that they WEREN'T TOUCHED ENOUGH," Cris places his own addendum to that statement.

Amy and Annie fall beside the ambulance's level…and Zoe, lividness almost obvious, picks herself up…stands onstage…

…

…

…reaches down…and RIPS OPEN the stage itself, taking a piece of metal grating out of the floor!

"What is Zoe doing thi—OH MY LORD!" Al gasps. "ZOE'S GOT THA—ZOE'S GOT THAT GRATING FROM OUR STAGE!"

"SHE PULLED IT OUT OF THE FLOOR!" Jeremy's eyes widen.

"ANYTHING THAT ISN'T NAILED DOWN IS VIABLE FOR PAYNE TO USE FOR COMPLETE TORTURE! AND IF IT _IS_ NAILED DOWN, ZOE'LL BREAK IT HERSELF FOR HER OWN USE!" Jonathan exclaims.

Zoe holds the metal grate in her hands…

"Destroying opponents AND venues!" Cris quips.

…

…

…

…hoists it above her head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and HURLS it off of the stage at Annie and Amy, who JUST BARELY get out of its way, Annie grabbing Amy over her shoulder and running her out of its path along with herself!

"WATCH OOOOOUUUUU—OH MY MẮM CÁ THU!" Jeremy hollers. "HOW CLOSE?! HOW CLOSE?!"

"SO CLOSE IT SHOULD HAVE HIT THEM! GAAAAAH!" Cris gripes.

"ANNIE CARRYING AMY OUT OF THE WAY OF THAT, SAVING THEIR COLLECTIVE SKINS!" Al shouts. "And that would NOT have been good if that metal grating found its mark!"

"No kidding!" Jonathan agrees.

Zoe, even more peeved, drops down to the floor where the ambulance is…

…

…

…and throws a punch at Annie, but Annie blocks it and fights back, throwing punches of her own…until a Shoot Kick to the chest stops Frazier in her tracks. After that blow, Zoe grabs Annie and Body Slams her directly to the ground! Zoe breathes…borderline seethes…as she opens the ambulance up…

…

…

…

…

…and pulls out a table.

"Bella got the oxygen tank from there earlier in the match—now ZOE doing some shopping…and a TABLE is what's coming out of it," Jonathan says.

"On the one hand, we may need that for the autopsy! On the other hand…eh, there'll be other tables! She can use this one," Cris sneers.

Zoe sets up the table, standing it on its legs…and then she grabs Annie by the hair, pulls her up slowly…

…

…

…

…

…

…puts her in Oklahoma Slam position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…doesn't put Frazier through the table as Amy yanks Annie's foot down to pry her out of Zoe's clutches, permitting Rose to then grab the turning-around Zoe Payne…

…

…

…and try the Piko Piko Combo…but after the STO Backbreaker, Zoe powers up and Mat Slams Amy on the return swing instead of taking the Complete Shot!

"Amy successfully saving Annie from getting put through that TABLE—BUT NOT QUITE SAVING HERSELF!" Jonathan says.

"Zoe just TANKING that STO Backbreaker, sending Amy Rose onto the back of her head with just VICIOUS whiplash!" Jeremy says.

Zoe grabs Amy off of the ground…in an Inverted Karelin Lift…

"Hey, Amy, need a lift?" Cris jokes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she Sidewalk Slams Amy onto the stage grating!

"Perhaps she DID—BUT THAT'S CERTAINLY NOT THE DROPOFF THAT ROSE WOULD HAVE PREFERRED!" shouts Al.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You think Zoe cares what Amy 'prefers'?!" Cris laughs.

"I think Zoe only cares that Amy PERISHES here tonight in Philadelphia, and Frazier along with her!" Jonathan states.

"Smart man!" Cris nods.

"She might not have gotten them with the THROW of the grating, but that stage piece STILL finds a way into Zoe's onslaught of suffering!" Jeremy says.

Zoe drags Amy off of the grate and towards the ambulance…its doors wide open…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she tosses Amy into the back of the vehicle…

…

…but isn't allowed to shut the doors because of Annie Frazier, who is holding the right-hand door open. Zoe, seeing this, Big Boots Annie in the face…closes the right-side door, pursues Annie, and tries to Head Slam Frazier into the side of the ambulance, but Annie blocks it…and keeps on blocking the longer Zoe attempts…

…

…

…until Zoe punches Annie in the ailing midsection…which THEN permits Payne to easily Head Slam Annie into the side of the ambulance…before grabbing her and hitting a Vertical Suplex that sends her spine and shoulders SMACK-DAB into the side of the ambulance!

"OH! THAT WALL OF THE AMBULANCE OPPOSITE THE ONE AMY GOT FLUNG INTO EARLIER…!" Al shouts. "ANNIE JUST FELT THAT SAME PAIN!"

"Zoe's a nice girl deep down! Whatever she gives to one, she's not going to keep from the other. She doesn't discriminate whatsoever! Isn't she grand?" Cris smiles cheekily.

"A real charmer," Jonathan dryly replies.

"Heheheh…" Cris sniggers.

Moments after that Suplex…

…

…Zoe grabs Annie by the head and throws her DOWNWARD into the rear tire of the ambulance face-first! Then Zoe crouches down and starts rubbing the side of Annie's face, with that bleeding ear of hers, against the coarse rubber of the ambulance's tire! After twenty seconds of this torture, which causes some fans to even cringe especially when they hear Annie's screaming, Zoe Payne takes Annie towards the back of the ambulance…the doors…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…where Amy Dropkicks the door right back out into the back of Zoe's head!

"OH! Well Amy sure ain't finished!" Jeremy says.

"Kicking that door right into Payne's skull as she was about to add Annie's carcass to the back of the ambulance…!" Al calls.

Zoe grimaces as she holds the back of her head, letting out a pained but more so angry low growl…

…

…

…

…

…as Amy leaps out of the ambulance for a Diving Leg Lariat—that Zoe catches!

"OH-OH, PINK ATTACK—CAUGHT BY ZOE!" Jeremy exclaims. "OH CRAP!"

"HAHA!" Cris laughs. "IT MAY WORK IN WWL, BUT IT ISN'T WORKING HERE!"

Zoe turns Amy's Leg Lariat…into an Elevated Prawn Hold…

"Zoe just too strong, just TOO STRONG…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…and makes her way to the ambulance's table…

"TABLE AWAITS! THE TABLE AWAITS!" Cris anticipates happily.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so she can—get nailed with a flashlight to the top of her head by Amy Rose, a flashlight which Frazier pulled out of the ambulance to throw to Amy for her to catch!

"THE TA—WHAT THE HELL?!" Cris screams.

"AMY! WITH A—WITH A FLASHLIGHT!" Jonathan says. "The back of that ambulance showing to be a GOLD MINE right here! It just prohibited a Zoe Payne Powerbomb for the Rosy Rascal!"

Amy leans forward off of the flashlight shot to sort of Sunset Flip Zoe down, but Zoe remains standing on her feet, Amy left hanging upside-down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until Annie Frazier runs and leaps over Zoe AND Amy…

…

…

…

…**with a Sunset Flip that gets turned into a Flip Double Piledriver with Annie and Amy working as one to sit out and spike Zoe into the ground!**

"**OHHHHH MY LUCKY STAAAARRRS!**" Jonathan exclaims. "**RIGHT OUT OF NOWHERE, ANNIE FRAZIER! SUNSET FLIPPING ON THE BACK OF AMY ROSE'S, AND THE TWO TOGETHER JUST FLIPPED AS ONE TO PILEDRIVE ZOE PAYNE INTO THE UNPROTECTED GROUND!**"

"**HOW THE F**K?! HOW THE F**K?! HOWWWW THE F**K?!**" Cris repeats over and over in SHOCK.

"**UNREAL!**" Jeremy yells.

The Philadelphia crowd gasps and then POPS upon sight of this showing of teamwork, the Double Piledriver quite innovative in their eyes…as Annie and Amy both take a while to rise…but upon doing so realize that they each have put the Rookie Revolutionary from Baltimore in a susceptible spot…one they can capitalize on…

"If EVER A MOVE could be the one to subdue Zoe Payne in this match and make her vulnerable enough to be sent into the ambulance, THAT PILEDRIVER VARIANT MIGHT JUST BE THE ONE!" Al asserts.

…

…

…

…

…and Amy, the veteran between the two, is the first to pick Zoe up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so that Annie can BLAST her in the back of the head with a Peacemaker…

"WASTING ZERO TIME! PEACEMAKER!" Al calls.

"OHHHH NO, NO, NO!" Cris shakes his head.

…

…

…providing the boost for Amy to hit the Piko Piko Combo to the ground!

"INTO THE PIKO PIKO COMBINATION!" Al yells. "ANNIE AND AMY! THE TEAMWORK _FINALLY_ PAYS OFF!"

Zoe is down…and Annie and Amy, knowing they cannot let a second be squandered, collaborate to snatch her…lift her from the floor…

"THE FLASHLIGHT SET HER UP; THE DOUBLE-TEAM FRONT FLIP PILEDRIVER LAID HER OUT…"

…

…

…

…

…roll her into the ambulance…

"PEACEMAKER AND PIKO PIKO COMBO, INSURANCE…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and shut the ambulance doors with Zoe inside!

"AND ZOE PAYNE HAS NOW BEEN AMBULANCED!" Jonathan shouts over the wild crowd. "ZOE PAYNE IS INSIDE THE AMBULANCE!"

"THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! NO!" Cris denies all of this.

"BUT YOU'VE GOTTA PUT 'EM BOTH IN THERE! BELLA'S GOTTA BE IN THERE TOO!" Al brings up.

"TRUE! BUT YOU CAN'T DISPUTE THE FACT THAT HAVING ZOE ALREADY IN THERE IS A MASSIVE ACHIEVEMENT THAT MAKES THE SECOND HALF OF THIS ALL THE LESS STRESSFUL!" Jeremy asserts.

Annie and Amy exchange a high-five, as Annie exhales, "One down…"

…and Amy replies, "…one to go…" Annie then starts to walk from the ambulance, but Amy puts an arm out to stop her…and Amy grabs the stage grate…

…

…and Annie helps Amy lift it up…

"RIDICULOUS—huh? NOW what?!" Cris grumbles.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so the two of them can place the metal grating against the ambulance's back doors, keeping them shut with nothing coming inside or outside.

"Oh WHAT?!" Cris is bewildered. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"IT'S A SECURITY MEASURE!" Jonathan defines it. "IT'S THEIR FAILSAFE! As aforementioned, BOTH Zoe and Bella need to be in the ambulance for Annie and Amy to attain victory! If BELLA gets put in but Zoe gets out, the match will still go on!"

"So Annie and Amy are putting the GRATE up to the doors to keep Zoe from getting back out to prolong this match!" Al finishes Jonathan's explanation.

Annie grins and nods at the establishment, but when she starts to process away, Amy stops her a SECOND time…and this time tells Frazier, "Stay here. I'll get Bella, okay? Make sure that Zoe stays IN THERE. Got it?"

Annie, following the lead of her animal buddy, complies, and as Amy starts climbing her way into the crowd, Annie leans against the grate to keep the ambulance shut and Zoe inside of it.

"And you might or might not have picked up on that, but Amy said, 'Stay here and watch the doors. I'll go get Bella and drag her over here'," Jonathan summarizes.

"Annie's playing Guardian of the Gate!" Jeremy says. "Amy goes on offense; Annie sticks around on defense! You have the halfback; you have the linebacker!"

"…Sure, let's run with those analogies," Jonathan just rolls with it.

Amy walks over to where Bella is located in the crowd, just a few rows of seats and a few feet away from where she was dropped via Bird Buster onto the barricade…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Bella Swan, upon seeing Rose, SLICES her wide open with a crushed soda can from the stands!

"Does Bella even know what has happened to her par—OH MY! OH!" Al recoils. "DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT WAS?!"

"I JUST SAW A SCRAPE BY THE EYES!" Jeremy shouts.

"I think that was a crumpled SODA CAN that Swan picked up!" Cris guesses correctly. "Yeah! It was a crushed soda can!"

"And she just utilized it to SLASH at the oncoming Amy Rose right underneath the eyelid, I believe!" Jonathan says. "The twisted, compressed metal has JAGGED EDGES GALORE on it, so you'd have to imagine THAT SLASH did DAMAGE!"

"Did Bella get that off of the FLOOR somewhere?" Jeremy wonders.

"Who cares?! It cut Amy wide open!" Cris celebrates.

Amy holds the underside of her left eye, where the can cut was delivered…and Bella, seeing the wound, starts zeroing in on it with punches to the laceration. Annie, seeing this from afar and sensing the peril Amy might find herself in, gets noticeably restless, a worrisome frown on her face…

…while Bella keeps punching away at Amy as she is against a wall. Annie knows she was told to stay, but now she is unsure the longer Bella continues to fire away.

"Annie looking on from the distance—she was TOLD to STAY…but watching what happened to her partner and pal in the audience is certainly a tough sight to bear!" Al says.

"ESPECIALLY considering Annie's predilection for animals…" Jonathan adds.

"So you're saying this hurts Annie too? AWESOME! Bella, I KNEW Zoe recruited you in The END for a reason!" Cris revels.

Bella licks her lips…

…

…

…

…and then CRACKS a beer bottle right over Amy's head, right at the cut! And then she digs the jagged edges of the bottle into Amy's bleeding wound!

"OHHHHH! AND THAT'S JUST GONNA MAKE IT WORSE!" Jeremy grimaces.

"BELLA MAY BE UNDER 21 BIOLOGICALLY, BUT HELL IF SHE CARES!" Jonathan shouts.

"YOU'RE NEVER TOO YOUNG TO SMASH A BEER BOTTLE OVER SOMEBODY'S HEAD!" Cris quips.

"And not just the shattered glass, but the ALCOHOL in the cut on Amy—that'll burn right on her!" Al notes.

"Of course—like liquid salt right into the wound!" Jonathan says.

Bella adds Forearm Smashes to the cut below Amy's eye, and now the pink hedgehog's eyesight is taking a hit…as Frazier is well aware from the distance…

…

…

…

…

…and Bella gives Amy Rose a Facebuster, dropping her onto the concrete staircase in the audience's section of the Wells Fargo Center! Then Bella picks Amy's head up from the first step…and gives Amy a Facebuster onto the concrete SECOND step! Then it's a THIRD step a Facebuster, the FOURTH step a Facebuster, the FIFTH, SIXTH and SEVENTH steps ALL Facebusters…

"There sure aren't steps in the name of love!" Jeremy winces.

"We've been talking all match long about ZOE'S mean streak and propensity for violence—BELLA SWAN now showing…that she's not all that merciful herself!" Al states.

"Of course not! She's in The END," Cris qualifies. "NOBODY in The END gives clemency! That's like rule #1 of their code!"

"And Annie Frazier, still over by that ambulance, is looking HORRIFIED…" Jonathan sees. "Even MORE so the longer that this goes on! Amy told her to stay put, but neither Amy nor Frazier expected THIS compliments to Bella!"

…

…

…and then Bella places Amy in a Handrail-Aided Guillotine Choke, using the banister to add extra choking capabilities, obstructing the airway for one. Bella tightens that hold around the head of Amy Rose, even applying a Bodyscissors through the handrail just to maintain the deadly Guillotine. Bella keeps this hold for ten…fifteen…twenty…

"Amy going from pink to PURPLE the longer that this hold stays on!" Jeremy states.

"That Guillotine in the handrail, adding a Bodyscissors around to even FURTHER limit Rose from getting out of this thing!" Jonathan says.

"What the hell do you do if you're Amy?!" Al questions.

"Give up! Surrender yourself to the ambulance!"

…

…

…

…thirty-five seconds…

…

…

…at which point Annie Frazier grabs Bella off of Amy…

"Surrender yourself to The E—GAH WHAT THE…?!" Cris gasps.

…

…and flings her with a Cobra Clutch Suplex down the flight of stairs all the way to the bottom!

"FRAZIER! Frazier hustled into the CROWD—TO HELP AMY ROSE OUT! AND WHAT A HELP SHE JUST DELIVERED BY THROWING BELLA SWAN!" Al exclaims.

"GOD…!" Cris half curses and grimaces, face contorting in reaction.

"At the price of leaving her assigned post, Annie hopped the barricade, ran up the decks, and took an unprepared Bella for a damn FREE FALL down those steps! Cobra Clutch Suplex style!" Jonathan yells.

Annie looks at Amy, distress adorning her face, as Amy coughs out some indistinct words most likely about why Annie was in the crowd and how she got there so quickly…

…but Annie redirects her attention to Bella, who is staggering at the bottom of the steps, up but clearly out of it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so Annie picks Amy up bridal style…

…

…and Annie slides down the banister on her bottom with Amy in her arms…before propelling Amy at Bella in a Cross Body Block while she slides off of the pole in a Lou Thesz Press!

"Annie's concern for Amy's state took over—LOOK AT THIS!" Al points. "SLIDING DOWN THE HANDRAIL, AND PILING HERSELF AND ROSE UP ONTO BELLA SWAN AT THE BOTTOM!"

"Now THAT was pretty damn cool! I gotta try that with Tam-Tam sometime!" Jeremy grins. "We'd be AWESOME in Cops and Robbers if we perfected that!"

"This isn't a game here though, brother; this is inventive ENDURANCE," Jonathan states.

"I know, I know—I'm just saying," Jeremy chortles a bit.

After the stairwell sandwiching, Annie gets to her feet…and asks politely if the people in the seats close by to her can move away…so that Frazier can do something next. The fans oblige, some of them chanting Annie's name…

…

…

…

…as Frazier picks Bella up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives her a Falcon Arrow onto the vacated seats! And after the Falcon Arrow, Annie puts Bella in a Lotus Lock! Wrapping her legs around Bella's arms in a Modified Full Nelson Hold on the ground—more so on the actual emptied chairs, in truth…she looks down by her hands…notices a shard of broken beer bottle glass…

"Lotus Lock cinched in after depositing Bella none too gently onto those empty seats she asked ever so politely to be vacated," Jeremy says, "and what's on her mind now? …Actually, what's on her mind might be what's on her EYES!"

"…You mean 'IN her eyes', bro," Jonathan corrects.

"Oh, so you DID bring your grammatical swastika with you to the desk—good to know," Jeremy sticks his tongue out.

…

…

…

…

…picks it up…places it to Bella's face, the crowd sensing what Annie's teasing, sounding off "OhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"What was in her eyes just got put IN HER HANDS…!" Al says.

"I'd much prefer it OUT OF HER HANDS, thank you! See? I'M asking nicely! I'M saying thanks! Think you can spot me the favor? Please? PLEASE? PLEASE?!" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"NO!" Cris cries.

…and Annie SLASHES across Bella's face with the piece of broken glass!

"Looks like your cries are on DEAF EARS—ON HER FACE! ON HER FACE!" Al exclaims.

"OH CAULIFLOWER GRAPEFRUITS, WHAT A HASH-SLINGING SLASHING!" Jeremy shouts. "AMELIA MCBRIDE ISN'T IN THIS MATCH, BUT THE GOLDEN RULE HAS BEEN DEMONSTRATED: ANNIE DOING UNTO OTHERS WHAT OTHERS HAVE DONE TO HER FRIENDS!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN HOW THE GOLDEN RULE WORKS!" Cris wails.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" Jeremy justifies.

Annie adds elbows…and then kicks to the back of Bella's head, yelling out, "THAT'S CALLED PAYBACK! THAT IS ABSOLUTE PAYBACK!" Amy is the one who motions for Annie to eventually let up on Bella…and so she does…but not out of mercy…as both Amy and Annie recognize that the ambulance is waiting. Both of them pick Bella up…take her to the barricade just behind the bottom of the stage…

"Amy guiding Annie to beg off for a moment…" Al says.

"But judging from where they're taking her, I think there's an ulterior motive behind that ordinance!" Jonathan supposes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Annie and Amy Double Hip Toss Bella out of the stands and to the four-and-a-half-feet-lower floor beneath the stage down HARD!

"BELLAAAAAAAAA!" Cris shrieks in fright as the vampire hits the ground!

"THAT'S NOT ULTERIOR! THAT'S JUST A FLAT-OUT PAINFUL PLUNGE!" Jeremy shouts.

"PAINFUL YET WELL-PLACED! They've dumped her right in the vicinity of that unattended ambulance!" Al notes.

It takes almost all of forty seconds for Bella to even start to get up, time spent by Annie and Amy resting and tending to their own aches, Amy with her cut, Annie with hers as well as the ailing ribcage…

…

…

…

…and as Amy sees Bella rising, she whispers something to Annie…whose eyes widen in uncertainty…and trepidation…but Amy insists, "Trust me…"

…and that's all Annie needs to hear…

"…Careful, Annie. Last time somebody asked someone to 'trust them', the results got pretty Rated M for MESSY…" Jeremy mentions.

"Amy insisting that Annie go along with this…!" Al states.

"With WHAT?" Jonathan queries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so she can Hip Toss Amy over the barricade such that Rose flips into a Leg Lariat onto Bella!

"OHHH, WITH THAT! WITH THAT! ANOTHER FORM OF HIP TOSS, THIS ONE WITH AN ADDED VENEER! OFFENSIVE ATTACK! PINK ATTACK! FROM THE CROWD TO THE FLOOR!" Jonathan calls. "And way to answer MY question!"

"Not only that, but it's left Bella in a spot conducive to joining Zoe inside of that ambulance!" Jeremy mentions.

"NO!" Cris shakes his head.

"All they've gotta do is move that giant grate out of the way, open those doors, set Bella in…and they've got Rumble spots!" Jeremy says.

"AND they'll have something unique to them out of anybody else: MAJOR VICTORY over The END!" Al adds.

Amy's Pink Attack with Annie's assist lands flush at the bottom of the stage, and Annie hops down to the bottom of the stage herself safely and carefully out of the crowd, getting on her feet. Annie and the still-alive Amy both pick Bella up…

"They've gotta act fast!" Jeremy advises. "That window of opportunity is OPEN SESAME…"

…

…

…

…

…Bella tries to fight back, but Amy and Annie keep a hold of her…

…

…

…

…until Bella pulls off a desperation Double Eye Rake to hedgehog and nature gal. Annie and Amy hold their eyes, Amy especially…

…

…right in front of the door—**which gets busted down when Zoe Payne BURSTS out of there with a Flying Shoulder Barge, enough to knock the stage grating onto both of them!**

"And with desperation at the vanguard, Bella gets fingers into both Frazier and Rose's eyes—**HOOOOOLY CRAP!**" Al screams.

"**OH MY GOD!**" Jonathan shouts. "**ZOE PAYNE JUST CHARGED HER WAY OUT OF THE AMBULANCE AND TIPPED THE GRATE DOWN IN THE PROCESS! ROSE AND FRAZIER HAD PAYNE WHERE THEY WANTED HER, BUT THE TICKING TIME BOMB, LEFT UNWATCHED IN THERE, EXPLODED!**"

"**HAHAHA! ZOE! ZOE!**" Cris jumps.

"**EXPLODED INTO ANNIE AND AMY'S FACES, AND NOT JUST FIGURATIVELY!**" Al yells.

"**TALK ABOUT YOUR PRISON BREAKS!**" Jeremy exclaims.

Now Annie and Amy are left motionless underneath a giant rectangle of metal…and Zoe Payne SCREAMS at the height of her lung capacity, drawing a HEFTY mix of boos and cheers! The SSX Demon was alive and kicking…and she was MAD…

"That was EXACTLY what Amy Rose was afraid of! EXACTLY WHY she told Annie to stay THERE!" Al states.

"But she didn't listen! Annie got too concerned over Amy! And while she MAY HAVE HAD good intentions, good purposes, thinking about her partner…it may just come back to MAUL HER AND AMY BOTH…" Jonathan shudders.

"I've got the popcorn readyyyyy!" Cris sings.

…

…

…

…and so the first thing she does is pick up the grate and just throw it away, out of sight and out of mind…leaving the crumpled bodies of Amy and Annie…

…

…

…

…

…the former of whom gets picked up and subsequently DECKED with a Take a Nap!

"AMY ROSE GETS PUT TO BED! TAN!" Al exclaims.

"YEAH!" Cris cheers.

"AND IF THAT KNEE WENT ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BLEEDING EYE OF HERS, THAT'S JUST TAKES THIS FROM WORSE TO _WORST _CASE SCENARIO!" Al shouts.

…

But Amy isn't alone…

"Oh? MORE? …Well, WHY NOT?" Cris laughs jovially.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Annie is picked up next, and Zoe Payne gives HER the Take a Nap!

"ANNIE GETS ONE TOO!" Jeremy grimaces.

"INDEED SHE DOES!" Cris relishes this.

"TAKE A NAP CLAIMING _BOTH _MEMBERS OF THE NATURE TEAM!" Jonathan yells. "FULL FORCE! NEITHER ONE SOFTER THAN THE OTHER!"

"WHERE'S YOUR SUNSHINE NOW, FRAZIER?!" Cris mocks. "'CAUSE FROM THE LOOKS OF IT, THE HITWOMAN OF THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION JUST SOLAR ECLIPSED YOUR ASS! AND RIGHTFULLY SO!"

Zoe looks between the fading Rose and Frazier at either side of her feet…Bella seeing them too…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Zoe picks Amy up again…

"Not done yet? Not done yet! Not done yeeet!" Cris chortles.

"Oh NO…" Al dreads.

…

…

…

…and NAILS her with this Take a Nap…

…before grabbing Annie and giving her the same, a second Take a Nap!

"TWO MORE TANs! ONE FOR EACH OF THEM! ANNIE AND AMY ROSE GETTING THE HIGHEST FORM OF THE WRATH OF PAYNE!" Cris calls.

"Alright, that's ENOUGH… I think the point has been made…" Jeremy speaks.

Zoe's knuckles almost turn pale from her fists being clenched as tightly as they are…

…

…

…because TWO TANs apiece…wasn't satisfying…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so Zoe picks up Amy…

"The point has been made—no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Jeremy shakes his head.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE SSX DEMON GETS F*CKED ONE TOO MANY TIMES BY PEOPLE OTHER THAN STAR FORCE!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…TANs her…picks up Annie…

"THIS IS EXCESSIVE! THIS IN INHUMANE EVEN FOR ZOE!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…and TANs her too! And now both Amy and Annie have been recipients of a TRIPLE DOSE of Take a Naps!

"THREE APIECE! THREE TAKE A NAPS APIECE! IS THAT ENOUGH NOW, ZOE?! IS THAT ENOUGH NOW, ZOE?!" Jonathan loudly inquires.

"WHAT MORE DO YOU GOTTA HAVE AT THIS POINT?!" Jeremy yells.

Not a single movement is made by Rose…not a single motion is made by Frazier…as both girls are laid out, laid to waste by Payne…

…

…

…who opens the ambulance doors…

"FINALLY…Payne about to put the lid on this…QUITE MACABRE jar…" Al says.

…

…takes Amy…

"It ends…when ZOE PAYNE is satisfied, when ZOE PAYNE wants it to end…and ONLY Zoe Payne…" Cris sneers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Fallaway Slams her…onto the entrance ramp!

"Zoe puts Amy—…NOT in the ambulance?" Al is REALLY beside himself now. "…Wh—? …I…! AH…!"

"…I guess that satisfaction HASN'T been reached yet?" Cris sweatdrops.

"HOW CAN'T IT HAVE BEEN REACHED?! SHE ATTACKED THEM WITH A PIPE! SHE BROKE BONES IN THEIR ARMS, LEGS, AND BODIES! SHE ASSAULTED THEM WITH A KENDO STICK! SHE USED STEEL STEPS! SHE THREW A PIECE OF THE STAGE AT THEM! SHE THREW THEM INTO WALLS, OVER WALLS, UNDER WALLS AND THROUGH WALLS, AND SHE TATTOOED THEIR FACES WITH LIKE 50 KNEES…AND SHE _STILL, __**STILL, **__**STILL**_ HASN'T BEEN PACIFIED?!" Jeremy bursts. "WHAT'S LEFT?! WHAT ELSE?! HOW ELSE?!"

As Zoe Double Overhead Choke Suplexes Annie to the same place, Bella is MYSTIFIED, wondering how and what would possess Zoe to pass on putting them inside the ambulance NOW of all times. There was NO WAY either one of them, Amy or Annie, was even conscious at this point, never mind able to fight back or prevent a ride in the ambulance. But Zoe wanted to administer MORE PUNISHMENT…whatever that could possibly entail.

"…Can I tell you guys a secret?" Cris asks his broadcast colleagues.

"…What?" Jonathan obliges.

"…I REALLY thought she was gonna put them in the ambulance that time," Cris says in a low voice. "I mean…I don't know what else she'd do either. I thought that THAT would be the exclamation point. I LEGITIMATELY DID… And…now that I see…that she DIDN'T put 'em in…

"…

"…_I'm scared of what Zoe wants to do now._"

Zoe…grabs an item out of the ambulance before walking back onto the entrance ramp. The RR member grabs Amy by her wrist…drags her to the apron, said _Sonic _character putting up virtually no sign of fight on the way there, the consecutive TAN barrage knocking her limp…

…

…

…

…and…Zoe pulls Amy's hand up…to the middle ring rope…

"Should I cover your eyes, partner?" Al offers.

"…No, no, I-I've gotta call this…" Cris tells Michaels. "Thanks…but for my journalism's sake, SOMEBODY'S gotta be the Voice of the RR here…"

…

…and she starts tying Amy's wrist to the rope with a roll of gauze!

"What…? Is that…?!" Jonathan narrows his eyes. "…I think—I think that's gauze!"

"GAUZE?" Jeremy repeats interrogatively. "Oh man, Zoe's taping Amy's wrist to the middle rope!"

"Zoe got that out of the ambulance, taking it with her as she brought Amy back to ringside…and THIS can only be NOT GOOD," Al comments. "In this stage, Amy can barely defend herself even if she's CONSCIOUS!"

Soon enough Zoe does the same to Amy's other wrist also…and Amy Rose is knotted to the rope, hands immobilized, mind only 10% aware of what Zoe has done. Payne leaves the insensible Rose stuck there…as she goes back up the ramp, grabs Annie, and tosses her back inside the ring. Bella, still visibly stymied by Zoe's election to continue with the match, returns to the ring herself on her own volition…as Zoe picks Annie up and gives her a Half Nelson Gutbuster! Annie groans over Zoe's knee, coughing on the canvas…and Zoe dump her off to Bella, who gives her an Inverted Suplex! Bella stands over the heavily-hurt Frazier…

…

…and seven seconds later, picks her up once again, Zoe standing by in silent and stoic encouragement…

…

…

…as Bella gives Annie a Slingshot Sit-Out Powerbomb! Annie rolls on the surface of the unforgiving ring, gravely clutching her spine upon impact…

…

…and as she wriggles onto her side, she notices an awakening Amy tied to the middle rope outside of the ring…and Frazier lets out a gasp as—Zoe grabs her leg and lifts her up off of the mat to drop her HARD knee-first into the mat with a Knee Slam! Annie nurses her leg, the same one of her legs Bella zoned in on with her Kneeling Figure-Four of earlier…

…

…and Zoe pulls Frazier up to give her…a Delayed Capture Suplex, holding her an inch off of the ground with leg folded above her before flinging the Nature Girl across the ring! Zoe turns her head to see Amy, the pink hedgehog starting to come to…and realize she is trapped to the ropes…

…

…

…

…and the Royal Payne instructs Bella, "Keep her grounded," pointing at Frazier. "But keep her alive. I want her to WATCH."

"Zoe…and obediently, Bella," Cris describes, "taking turns BUFFETING what's left of Annie…and now the SSX Demon gives MORE instructions to her END compatriot—what did she say?"

"I think she said, 'Keep her down, but keep her alive because I want her to watch'… Watch WHAT?" Jeremy wonders.

"Do we want to know? I think that's unequivocally the better question," Jonathan comments.

Zoe exits the squared circle…and as Amy is starting to try pulling herself away from the ropes, the snowboarder picks up the steel ring steps…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she NAILS Amy in the face with them, knocking her woozy once again!

"And with NOWHERE TO GO, AMY ROSE TAKES THE STEEL STEPS TO THE FACE!" Jonathan yells. "COULDN'T GET HER HANDS UP, COULDN'T STICK AND MOVE—THANKS TO ZOE, COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING!"

Zoe drops the stairs, pushing them out of harm's way…before walking back up the entrance ramp, leaving a faint Amy Rose entwined with the gauze to the ropes. Bella, in the interim, gives a sitting-up Annie a Sliding European Uppercut off of the ropes, keeping to her own goal of indeed keeping Frazier grounded…

"Smart girl, Bells; just do what Zoe says…" Cris agrees, because he too is concerned for the snowboarder, her frame of mind, and where it and her are going now.

…

…

…

…

…while Zoe walks all the way down the stage, to the ambulance…

…

…

…where she pops open the DRIVER'S SIDE door and pulls the already-ensconced EMT out of the front seat!

"Wait, where is Zoe—HEY!" Jonathan gasps.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Al shouts.

"She just…she just yanked the EMT out of the ambulance! He's the gentleman who drove the ambulance here and the one supposed to drive it out when this match finds a winner!" Jonathan yells.

"And apparently he was in the middle of his lunch!" Jeremy points out.

The EMT, holding a half-eaten sandwich, complains to Zoe about being suddenly stormed and overridden, to which Zoe replies by throwing the man's soda out of the cup holder and into his face! Zoe then SHOVES the EMT down to the ground…before fully sitting herself inside the ambulance…

"Okay, was THAT called for at all, Zoe?!" Jeremy complains. "NOT COOL! NOT. COOL."

…

…

…

…and turning the ignition of the ambulance on!

"Stealing his seat, jacking up the dude's lunch—…!" Jeremy hears the ignition start to run. "Okay, WHAT THE KOTLOVINA IS THIS WOMAN THINKING?!"

"She's revving up the ambulance!" Cris exclaims.

"But WHY?! What purpose does Payne have in that driver's seat?!" Al inquires.

"I don't know…but what comes to mind for ME is what you and Cris missed on _XX 23_ – the LAST time Zoe Payne was behind the wheel of such a vehicle!" Jonathan retells.

Bella, from her place in the ring, hears the ambulance's motor starting up, and she looks up the ramp to the stage in bewilderment, wondering what her fellow END member has in mind. Before she can even inquire, however, or think to do so…

…

…Zoe Payne is already driving the ambulance herself, taking it towards the backstage area through the curtains below and beside the stage.

"…Bella's been more or less conforming to ALL of Zoe's ultraviolent tendencies tonight…but even SHE is starting to get disconcerted now—she hijacked the frickin' ambulance for Christ's sakes!" Al says.

"Now, now, guys, maybe…maaaaybe Zoe just wanted to take it out for a spin…so she can clear her mind, calm herself down, and then drive it back safely with a more well-off head," Jeremy suggests with hope. "That sounds perfectly plausible, right? Right? …Also, if Bella were to get put in the ambulance, that would mean Amy and Annie WIN, right? Because The END would be in the ambulance…one on her own power, but still…"

"Considering that the ambulance is, well, GONE…I don't think we're even going to find an answer to that question, bro…" Jonathan tells his twin.

Bella blinks twice at Zoe's…small-scale grand theft auto…

…

…

…

…but then the vampire gets Schoolgirl rolled up from behind! Frazier trundles Swan all the way onto her chest and stomach with the maneuver, permitting her then to reach for and snatch Bella's legs, applying herself a Calf Slicer!

"OH—BACK IN THE RING! BACK IN THE RING ANNIE FRAZIER! She snuck in on Bella from behind, took advantage of her lapse in concentration—now putting her in the Calf Slicer!" Al exclaims.

Annie takes her turn on tearing apart Bella's legs, the Calf Slicer causing Bella to wince, then yelp out in momentary pain! And the longer and further back Frazier takes the hold, the worse it becomes and the more Bella's yelps turn into pure screams!

"Bella had her eyes on Zoe's departure with the ambulance, and now her divvied task of keeping Annie grounded and writhing just got itself a wrench!" Jonathan says. "Annie's holding on for everything!"

…

…

…

While Amy Rose tries to fidget her way out of the gauze trap she is in, Bella is in a world of hurt inside the ring…

"Meanwhile, Amy's…Amy's slowly awakening—she's starting to realize where she is! I don't know though if she knows of much else!" Al states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but she crawls…struggles…

…

…

…

…

…and adjusts such that she is able to grab Annie by the throat, taking advantage of ground positioning of both of their bodies!

"Uh-oh, Bella! Bella's got the throat!" Jonathan points.

From here…

…

…

…Bella uses the chokehold to Mat Slam Annie repeatedly, sending the back of her head directly onto the oxygen tank of earlier!

"OH! OH, THAT'LL COUNTERACT! THAT'LL COUNTERACT IT!" Cris exclaims.

"THROTTLING MAT SLAMS IN THE CALF SLICER HOLD! Finding something to do despite having her leg torqued!" Al calls.

"The back of the head of Frazier BOUNCING OFF of that bottle, the almost forgotten oxygen tank from the ambulance! And those Slams are NOTHING like bouncing in a Bouncy Castle!" Jeremy states.

Bella repeatedly slams the back of Annie's head onto the bottle, giving her three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, UNLUCKY THIRTEEN…

…

…FOURTEEN Choke Mat Slams onto the bottle, MORE than enough to force Annie to lose her grip on the Calf Slicer…

…and then Bella gingerly stands and takes Annie up with her, still throttling her…

…

…

…

…as Swan runs Annie into a corner, holding her by the throat…and STILL holding her after impact…

…

…

…

…

…and Bella lifts Annie up and throws her with a Turnbuckle Chokeslam!

"MAINTAINING the grip on Annie's neck and capitalizing with a Chokeslam! A TURNBUCKLE Chokeslam, sending Frazier's body smacking into that corner!" Al calls.

"And BACK DOWN Annie goes!" Cris says. "Just as Zoe would have desired—where IS she? …"

Fifteen seconds pass, and a somewhat rested and reset Bella picks up Annie…and puts her in a Tree of Woe in the corner. Bella kicks at her face four times with boots before backing up…grabbing the oxygen bottle…and using THAT to smack Annie's ribs in! Bella hits Annie with the tank seven times in the ribcage…and five more on Annie's knees!

"Well, if it was almost forgotten before—OOH!—that oxygen tank CERTAINLY isn't getting forgotten right now! Bella's remembering it, and with each shot into each body part so is Annie Frazier!" Jonathan states.

"Making sure NO PART OF HER has any fight or energy left…" Cris states. "And with the Tree of Woe, Annie is TRAPPED."

Multiple Boot Rakes from Bella to Annie follow in the Tree of Woe…

…

…

…

…as the ambulance of earlier returns…Zoe Payne behind the wheel of it…

"Bella acting to KEEP IT that way—oh…?" Al sees. "The ambulance…?"

…

…

…

…

…and said ambulance is now ON the _Regal Rumble _set stage!

"It's back into view, but like the Princess it's been taken to another location!" Jeremy says. "It's been moved to the STAGE!"

"…Moved to the stage…" Jonathan murmurs.

Amy is making direct eye contact with the relocated ambulance, her eyesight good enough to notice that Payne is in fact the one who is driving…and Bella looks on as well…

…

…

…

…

…and the _Twilight _girl is the first to catch wind of what Zoe is intending to do…and WHY Zoe told her what she told her before about keeping Annie grounded and needing her alive to watch.

"…Moved to the stage, but look exactly WHERE on the stage!" Jonathan points out. "Amy sees it as well!"

"NOW she's aware! Now she's DEFINITELY aware of it!" Cris confirms.

"Is ANNIE aware? Because if she is, the sense of urgency RISES considering who's still taped to the ropes outside of the ring!" Al says.

Some of the fans in attendance…are ALSO picking up on what Zoe wants to do…and for once, the entire building is murmuring not out of support, but FRETFULNESS…

…

…and to prove these inklings and fears correct, Zoe starts turning the ambulance…and positioning it such that the back of it is facing the bottom of the stage, the ringside area…and Amy Rose! Amy, now frantic, tries to kick her way free from the gauze, using normal force (or attempting to) in order to break her gauze cuffs…

"And Amy's on her own right now! Frazier's not gonna be worth much to her in the spot SHE'S in!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…while Annie Frazier wraps her arms around Bella in an Upside-Down Waist Lock…

"Whoawhoa—HOLD THAT THOUGHT, BRO…!" Jonathan gasps.

"Wait, WHAT is this…?!" Cris queries in disbelief.

…

…

…

…_before bridging herself up the corner she is hung up in, and hugging Bella in the Waist Lock to take her up in addition!_

"DOLMA AND BALıQ!" Jeremy hollers. "DID I JUST SEE THAT?! DID I JUST FLIPPIN' SEE THAT?!"

"YES, YOU DID!" Al confirms.

Annie places the surprised Bella atop the corner, right in front of her…

…

…

…

…

…and then Annie hooks Bella's arms to deliver a Butterfly Superplex!

"WHAT STRENGTH FROM ANNIE FRAZIER—BUTTERFLY SUPERPLEX!" Jonathan exclaims. "I have NEVER SEEN the Tree of Woe get reversed and turned to offense in THAT FASHION! BEARING DOWN! PULLING UP! SENSING THE DANGER! AND THEN THE THROWING OF THE VAMPIRE!"

"BUT AMY'S STILL TRAPPED!" Cris reminds. "AND ZOE'S NOT AT A DMV, SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO WAIT ON ANYTHING!"

"IT MAY BE ALL UP TO FRAZIER TO ASSIST!" Al asserts.

With Bella thrown to the mat and down, Annie now has a chance, massive twinges and all, to skulk her way to Rose and try to help her get free! Annie, every limb in agony, tries to belly-crawl to Amy, who herself is trying to pull one of her own wrists out of the gauze cuff by nothing more than brute force…to hopefully allow herself to grab the other gauze cuff and pry it open subsequently…

"Annie BEYOND hurt right now! Every inch of her is SHRIEKING in pain, but it's gonna feel like a picnic compared to what'll happen to Amy if she can't make it in time!" Jeremy yells.

"She's TRYING!" Al states.

…

…

…

…

…but the ambulance revs up, Zoe placing it in prime position…

…

…

…as she switches the gear from 'D'…to 'R'.

"OOOOOOH, SHE'D BETTER TRY FASTER! SHE'D BETTER TRY FASTER!" Jeremy panics.

"ZOE, RETHINK THIS! LET AMY GO FREE! THIS IS _BEYOND_ YOUR REVENGE! THIS IS BEYOND ANY FORM OF RETRIBUTION!" Jonathan yells.

"YOU THINK SHE'LL LISTEN TO THAT?!" Cris skeptically shouts. "I THINK I JUST FELT THE GEAR SWITCH!"

Knowing that danger is seconds away, Annie gets just shy of a foot away from her hedgehog partner and pal…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Bella Swan grabs her in a Full Nelson, rolls with her and stands, and then hits Frazier with the Swan Song!

"BELLA FASTER! BELLA UP FASTER—SWAN SOOOONG!" Cris shouts.

"NOOOOO! ANNIE WAS ALMOST THERE!" Jeremy loudly laments.

Bella keeps the Full Nelson applied after her Facebuster from it…and she bends back to apply a Full Nelson Stretch!

"SHE WAS ALMOST THERE, BUT THE INJURIES KEPT HER FROM FULL SPEED! THEY INHIBITED THE POOR GIRL! AND SHE COULDN'T BEAT OUT BELLA'S CRAWL EVEN AFTER THE BUTTERFLY SUPERPLEX SHE USED!" Jonathan yells.

"AND NOW, LOOK! LOOK!" Cris points. "FULL NELSON STRETCH! SHE'S _REALLY _GONNA MAKE FRAZIER WATCH THIS!"

Bella grits her teeth and fangs as Annie whimpers, both in pain and in distress, because with her in that position she knows she can't assist Amy, who is still stuck! Amy keeps trying to shake her wrists out of the gauze…

…and Annie tries to reach out towards Amy, if not with a hand, even a foot—ANYTHING to assist…

"ALMOST DESPAIR IN FRAZIER'S EYES! AMY'S STUCK!" Al yells.

"ZOE, I'M BESEECHING YOU – TURN BACK! TURN BACK THIS INSTANT! DON'T YOU DO THIS TO HER! PLEASE…RECONSIDER! THAT GIRL HAS FRIENDS AND FAMILY, JUST AS YOU DO! THINK ABOUT THIS!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_but Zoe sends the ambulance SPEEDING down, ramp physics only AUGMENTING its speed…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…**Amy gets one of her wrists free, waggling it out of the gauze on the ropes for her to rip at the—**_**BAM!**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Annie Frazier SCREAMS, the entire Eastern Seaboard hearing her!**_

And the commentators, save for a quartet of SHARP GASPS…are DEAD SILENT.

The crowd's collective deep breath comes out in a GHASTLY gasp, as smoke and exhaust all build up in front of the ring apron, such that Bella cannot help but cough as she lets go of Annie and rolls away from it… Annie, meanwhile, strained from the Full Nelson Stretch, can only put on a look of unadulterated HORROR…and REVULSION. Her pupils were shaking…her stature…uneven…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Zoe Payne opens the driver's door, thirty seconds later…and she slowly steps out of the ambulance, nudging some hair away from her eyes as she exits. The fans are more in an awed quiet from the scene, the smoke having yet to entirely clear…

"…_**Oh my God…she actually did it…**_" Cris is the first, the bravest, enough to speak from the commentary desk. He was in AWE. Even knowing Zoe…even being the Voice of the Rookie Revolution, this caught him by surprise.

…

…as Zoe gives a sneer at the point of impact between ambulance and ring apron, the back doors of the medical vehicle bruised magnificently underneath all of the smoke that left the collision spot opaque. Payne returns to the ring, sees Annie's unreservedly scandalized face…

"…_**Amy? …A-Am—…?**_" Jeremy stutters, fearing that the one whose name he is calling…is not going to be answering anytime soon…or anytime later…or anytime AT ALL.

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe grabs Annie by the hair to pull her to the ropes, placing her head between the ropes and directly into the still-accumulating cloud of smoke and exhaust fumes from the ambulance! Frazier can't see a thing, and she can hardly breathe either, wheezing from being in the middle of the smokescreen! After sixteen asphyxiating seconds, Zoe throws her by the hair back from the ropes, down to the canvas, leaving Frazier to profusely cough and catch her breath…

"…Damn you, Zoe…" Jonathan utters.

…

…

…but as soon as she gets that capacity to breathe…she looks down at the canvas…

…

…

…

…and starts CRYING. No…she starts WEEPING.

"…_Oh man…_" a piece of Jeremy's heart takes a hit upon seeing that. Annie's emotions were just SPILLING in front of the entire world.

Tears stream down Annie's face like the Yellow and Yangtze Rivers, overcome with despair and grief…and guilt. She almost exactly knew what Reggie Rocket felt a month before at _Pandemonium_, watching her grommet all but destroyed. This time, though…Annie had just watched her animal friend, the one she convinced to sign with CCW to battle The END…VICTIMIZED…crushed…maybe even DEAD. The Philadelphia fans see this…and even the ones who came to the show to cheer Zoe Payne are brought to their own solemn emotions. The children in the audience have their hands over their mouths, their own dreads coming out…

…

…while Bella Swan just says, "You brought this on yourself. You know that." Those words make Annie even MORE distraught…the Backyard Girl on her knees…everything swirling in her head from what to do now…to what she's going to tell Sonic and the Sonic Heroes after this…

"…She's right, you know…" Cris states. "At the end of the day…she's right… Annie CATALYZED this. If she hadn't gotten in Zoe's way in Steelpo—"

"CRIS…stop," Jonathan gravely yet firmly tells the color commentator. The tone in his voice is enough to indeed force Collinsworth to shut his trap.

…

…

…

…

…and then Bella SLAPS Annie across the face!

"Oh COME ON!" Jeremy raises his voice.

Annie trembles on the mat, prone and almost not WANTING to move anymore…

"…Bunch of bullying jerks…" Jeremy shakes his head.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe Payne puts her in the Payne-Killer!

"And Zoe with the Payne-Killer locked in…" Al calls…quietly…just awed by this level of sadism provided by The END.

"No mercy even now," Cris says.

"Of course not…" Jonathan sighs.

"…Why WOULD there be? Did you hear a bell ring?" Cris asks.

"Cris…" Al implicit scolds his colleague.

The Leg-Trap Camel Clutch of Payne is cinched in, sympathies completely nonexistent to the _SSX _character. Zoe creases Annie's already-injured spine in half while pulling back at the cranium as well, almost tearing her skull off as well. Annie doesn't even have the energy to yell out in pain, because all pain is emotional now.

"…I don't even think there's a part of Annie that fully comprehends what's going on, what's happening to her…" Al observes. "She's just…broken down in TEARS…"

"Catatonic almost…" Jonathan speaks.

And meanwhile, Bella crouches, Zoe having placed Annie in the Payne-Killer for twenty-two seconds…

…and the vampiric teenager bares her fangs right in front of Annie's face, HISSING right at her…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Bella leans in…

"Wait a minute…" Jeremy recognizes this. "…**Oh, you're kidding me. Is this **_**Pandemonium **_**all over again? Is this REALLY going to be **_**Pandemonium **_**all over again?!**"

"What? Oh, THAT…" Cris blinks twice and then realizes a half-second later.

"…This is how Demon's Dungeon closed…and how they forced Reggie…into giving up for a powerless Emmy…" Al summarizes…and everyone in the audience who recalls that final sequence ALSO knows what's coming…

…

…

…licks the blood from Annie's busted-open ear…

…

…whispers something to her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Annie bites Bella in the collarbone with her OWN teeth!

"_**OH SH*T!**_" Jeremy GASPS.

"WHAT?!" Cris blinks thrice. "D-…DID…?!"

"ANNIE JUST BIT BELLA! ANNIE BEAT BELLA TO THE BITE!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Got her right in the collarbone!" Al states.

Annie sinks her molars, incisors, and front teeth, as many of the thirty-two she has, into the space between Bella's collarbone and clavicle, catching Swan off-guard but also forcing her aback in hold her neck region in pain! Zoe sees all of this, and clasps her hands even TIGHTER together to pull back on Annie's head even harder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but with Annie's hands free, that permits her to grab Zoe's hands, get wrist control, and bite at Zoe Payne's fingers!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cris shouts.

"Biting ZOE now! This time it's the hands!" Al calls.

Zoe rolls a distance away and nurses her hands, pushing them close to her stomach, CURSING aloud, "F*CK! F*CK YOU! F*CK!" as she nurses them…Bella doing likewise with her collarbone and clavicle…

"Annie relying on the ONE part of her body that DIDN'T feel like falling off or out of her, the one part she had voluntary ACCESS to…though I can't say I expected her to TRY THAT," Al states.

"I sure didn't either! Hence my earlier expletive—I was BLOWN AWAY by seeing that…!" Jeremy says.

"You might not be alone there!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…while Annie Frazier starts to stand…against everything…

…

…

…

…

…and her fists are clenched…

…and her skin is bubbling…

…and her lips are curled in, not grief, not fright…but RAGE…

"Ummmm…" Cris hums.

"…Oooooooooohhhhhhh…" Jeremy's eyes go wide, noticing Annie's alterations in appearance.

…

Annie turns her face…and GLARES at Bella Swan…

…

…

…who is leaning on the middle rope—and gets a Leapfrog Body Guillotine from Frazier!

"Annie was in tears a minute ago, but that entire visage has CHANGED!" Jonathan exclaims.

"It sure has, and I've got a feeling it's changed for the ANGRIER!" Jeremy states.

Annie sees Zoe get up, and Frazier receives her with a Discus Clothesline! Annie YELLS out of absolute FURY, wrapping her arms around the rising Payne and hitting her with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! The crowd in attendance starts to rally behind the flaring-up Backyard Girl, who adds another Overhead Belly-to-Belly to Bella Swan's menu! Then Annie picks Zoe up in a Bear Hug…and runs her into ALL…FOUR…OF…THE TURNBUCKLES…

"Zoe's close to 170, Annie's 126, and yet the Granola Girl, for the first time, is MANHANDLING the SSX Demon! How often do you see that? How often do you hear it?" Al asks rhetorically.

"How often does it HAPPEN?" Jeremy adds his own rhetorical query.

"Annie manhandling someone, Annie manhandling Zoe, or Zoe being manhandled?!" Jonathan asks himself.

"Yes!" replies Jeremy.

…

…

…

…before muscling her up out of the Bear Hug…into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…which Bella tries to break up but can't, as her Beautiful Nightmare is DODGED…

…

…

…and as she lands on her feet and turns around, Annie proceeds to lift Bella up onto her shoulders too! BOTH members of The END are in Annie's Fireman's Carry!

"Bella trying to disrupt Annie with a Beautiful Nightmare, but even while holding Zoe Annie dodged—OH MY GOODNESS!" Al exclaims.

"NO! NO WAY! THAT IS BONKERS!" Cris yells. "HOW DO YOU DODGE THE KICK BUT PICK THE GIRL UP LIKE THAT AFTERWARD?!"

The Philadelphia crowd STANDS and points in shock and wonder as all 300-plus pounds of Zoe and Bella are in Annie's grasp…

"FRAZIER'S GOT AN OUTBACK JACK'S WORTH OF MASS UP ON HER SHOULDERS!" Jonathan exclaims.

"1980'S WWF REFERENCE AHOY!" Jeremy sneaks in a quip.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Annie Airplane Spins with both members still under her control!

"TARHANA SOUP—ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SHE'S SPINNING THEM AROUND!" Jeremy squeals. "BOTH MEMBERS OF THE END! AIRPLANE SPIN! BOTH AT ONCE!"

"GOOD GOD, WHAT AM I SEEING?!" Cris loudly wonders.

"SOMETHING THAT BRINGS NEW MEANING TO THE PHRASE 'FREAK OF NATURE'!" Jonathan exclaims.

Annie gives The END ladies seven rotations…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**before sending them to the canvas with a Double Happy Valley Driver!**

"_**DOUBLE!**_** HAPPY! VALLEY! DRIVERRRRRRRRR!**" Al hollers over the THUNDEROUS crowd around him. "**UNBELIEVABLE! UNBE-FREAKIN'-LIEVABLE!**"

"**AND MOTHER'S NATURE'S CHILD MAY'VE JUST DONE LADY GAIA PROUD! THAT WAS INSANE! THAT WAS WICKED! THAT WAS NUTS!**"Jeremy shouts.

Annie shakes out the aches in her legs, most of which exacerbated by the heavy weight she carried a moment ago…

"She's still hurt, but hurt's giving way to NATURE'S WRATH!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but she freshens her limbs enough to run to the ropes and give Zoe and Bella a Double Lionsault! After landing this, Annie runs both hands through her hair with a look of AVENGEMENT in her eyes, laser-guided to the first girl to rise, whomever that may be…

"…Remind me again how we GOT here? Because last I checked, this girl was bawling like a New Year's baby and The END, otherworldly and coldhearted a manner as it was, were about to SOLIDIFY this!" Cris half-whines.

"The nice girl in Annie Frazier has officially LEFT THE BUILDING…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and twenty seconds later, that appears to be Bella Swan…

"…and Bella Swan's the lucky gal who's about to get another taste of Frazier's flaring FRENZY…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…whom Annie puts into a lip lock with a Kiss of Death!

"KISS OF DEATH! THE PATENTED LIP LOCK!" Al calls.

"AND THE LESBIAN'S PUTTING GUSTO ON THIS ONE, STICKING THAT TONGUE DOWN DEEP, ALMOST FORCING BELLA TO _CHOKE_ ON THIS KISS!" Jeremy shouts.

"She's got two boyfriends, AND THAT'D MAKE THE NAME OF THE MOVE EXPONENTIALLY LITERAL!" Jonathan declares.

After the long smooch, Frazier sets her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—has her Peacemaker preempted by a Zoe Payne Roundhouse Kick…

…that Annie catches! Annie sees the high kick coming!

"Peacemaker INTERRUPTED—NO, WAIT! ANNIE CAUGHT THE LEG!" Al sees. "LEG IS CAUGHT!"

…

But with Annie holding Zoe's leg, Bella takes advantage with a Step Kick…

…attempt…

…

…that Annie ALSO catches! Annie has half of The END's cumulative vertical base compromised…

"BELLA'S LEG ALSO CAUGHT!" Jonathan exclaims. "THE END ON A TOTAL 50% VERTICAL BASE…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…but Zoe and Bella use their feet to shove Annie backwards together into the ropes…

…

…

…and catch her with a Double Thrust Spinebuster!

"BUT THEY PUT ANNIE FRAZIER RIGHT BACK TO A _ZERO _PERCENT VERTICAL BASE!" Cris calls. "JUST WHERE IT HAS TO BE! NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY-SCHEDULED ASS-KICKING!"

Zoe and Bella stomp out the Nature Girl, wiping out her second wind while they work to recover themselves…

…as the crowd notices something…

…

…

…while Bella picks Annie up, ten seconds later…and gives her Bella's Bite, the Death Valley Driver across her own knee! Bella and Zoe exchange looks…and determine that it may be time to start loading up that ambulance, which is conveniently just a few feet from where they are standing, thanks to Zoe. The END girls turn around, facing the direction of said ambulance…

"You gotta admit, Annie put up a HELL of a scrap, STANDING UP to The END in a way very few girls would be able to do…" Jeremy states.

"And as Bella indicated in gestures, the one thing convenient about Zoe's vehicular commandeering is the ambulance is in proximity to where they already—wait…WAIT…WAIT A SECOND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and the crowd erupts when Amy Rose DIVES off of the roof of the ambulance and gives Zoe and Bella a Diving Double Clothesline!**

"_**AMY'S UP!**_** DIVING OFF THE AMBULANCE! OFF THE ROOF! SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S SURVIVED! THANK GOD IN HEAVEN, THE ROSE HATH RISEN IN THE WELLS FARGO ARENA! AND SHE JUST FLEW NEARLY FIFTEEN FEET AT THE HEADS OF SWAN AND PAYNE!**" Al shouts.

"'**THANK GOD' IS THE PERFECT SENTIMENT! THAT WAS TOO CLOSE FOR ANYBODY'S COMFORT, MOST SIGNIFICANTLY HER OWN!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**HOW DID AMY SURVIVE THAT?! DID SHE NOT GET HIT?!**" Cris is stunned.

"**I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M DAMN SURE GLAD SHE'S HERE!**" Jeremy yells.

All four women are down for a period of time, during which the crowd chants, "AMY! AMY! AMY! AMY!", happy to see that the hedgehog is alive and kicking! It is Rose who is the first to stir on the canvas, half a minute and six seconds later…

…

…

…

…and she is GLOMPED into an embrace by Annie Frazier from behind, almost tackling her out of her kneeling position. Annie eventually lets go of Amy, so the two can look each other in the eyes from dual grounded positions, and Annie says, "I thought I lost you…"

Amy shakes her head. "Got myself free just in time. Slipped underneath the ambulance right before it crashed."

"JUST BARELY…" Jeremy exhales in relief. "Broke her hands out of the gauze and DROPPED DOWN to avoid the impact. That is LUCK TO THE NINETIETH POWER RIGHT THERE…"

"BAD luck if you're looking at this from ZOE'S perspective…" Cris murmurs.

"Oh, thank Viridi!" Annie exclaims, hugging Amy a second time. Amy welcomes this, knowing how scared the blonde was, but she eventually pushes Annie off of her—albeit not roughly so—telling her that they need to refocus on the match…and the people who nearly just ended Amy's life, career, and big return. And Frazier is ALL FOR THAT…

…

…

…as evidenced by her Cactus Clotheslining Bella over the ropes and out of the ring!

"And now that the team reunion is over, it's BACK TO BUSINESS PER ROSE'S REQUEST—how's THAT for taking care of business?!" Jonathan shouts. "Cactus Clothesline! Out of the ring go Annie and Bella BOTH!"

"That's a double elimination in the Rumble, by the way—you may have lost sight of this throughout what transpired, but there ARE Regal Rumble slots on the line! And NOW MORE THAN EVER, Amy Rose and Annie Frazier want them!" Jeremy says.

Amy sees Zoe on one knee, and goes over to her to give her a series of Bionic Elbows to the top of Payne's skull. Amy hits a flurry of five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN 12-to-6 elbows…

…before hitting the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and giving Zoe a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissor Driver! From here, Amy takes one of the prone Zoe's legs…

"MODIFIED version of the Rana Driver, kind of like a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissor into it…!" Jeremy identifies.

"The head of Zoe Payne meeting the canvas—now what's this?" Al queries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and puts Zoe in an Step-Over Toe Hold Facelock—an STF!

"Oh? OH! IT'S THE STF!" Jeremy calls. "AND IF YOU KNOW AMY ROSE WELL ENOUGH, YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT INSPIRED THAT HOLD IN PARTICULAR!"

"SIERRA OSCAR NOVEMBER INDIA CHARLIE!" Jonathan hollers.

"BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO A SUBMISSION SPECIALIST!" Cris protests.

Amy pulls back as hard and far as her pink arms will allow on her take on Sonic's Speed Trap, the submission specialist Payne visibly miffed by her position and the discomfort the hold is providing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and it gets worse…as her prying at Amy's fingers reminds Amy…

…that there's a loose strip of gauze still taped to the back of her hand…

…

…

…

…which Amy utilizes to tighten the STF even further, now making it a Gauze-Aided STF!

"AND YOU ABSOLUTELYCANNOT DO **THAT **TO A SUBMISSION SPECIALIST!" Cris FURTHER protests.

"WELL, AMY'S DOING IT! SHE'S DOING IT AND PUTTING EVERYTHING IN HER HEDGEHOG BODY INTO IT!" Al calls. "AND THE SAME ITEM THAT PLAYED A PART IN ENDANGERING AMY'S LIFE, AMY IS USING AGAINST PAYNE TO MAKE THIS EVEN MORE EXCRUCIATING!"

"IRONY AT ITS BEST!" Jonathan shouts.

As Amy tugs and pulls, outside of the ring, Annie gives Bella a Back Suplex onto the cold hard floor! Amy, catching this out of the corner of her eye, keeps rearing back…back…back…motivation fueling her all the way through! Zoe has her palms pressed into the canvas, almost depressing the very fabric of the mat itself with her hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Zoe's head and neck start to BURN with pangs…

"Man, Amy's pulling BACK on that thing—Payne can't possibly hide the fact that it's having a hell of an effect…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until the snowboarder starts PUSHING off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…getting on hands and knees…then hands and one knee, then hands and no knees…

…

…

…

…

…and then onto her feet…with Amy still on her back!

"Maybe it is, or maybe it WAS, but that doesn't deny that the strength advantage STILL BELONGS TO PAYNE!" Cris brings up.

"As demonstrated here—Payne on her feet!" Jonathan says.

Amy keeps employing the gauze…now using it to cover Zoe's eyes from her Elevated Back Mount…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Zoe grabs the gauze with one hand, TEARS it off of her own face, and puts Amy in an Oklahoma position!

"Rose trying to improvise—PAYNE HAVING NONE OF THAT!" Al calls.

Zoe hoists Amy Rose…

…

…

…

…and notices the steamed back doors of the ambulance…

"Uh-oh—those doors…are right within distance of the apron of the ring; she could LAWN DART Amy right into those things…!" Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…which she tries to give Amy Snake Eyes into, but the hedgehog escapes behind Payne, who turns around and eats a Piko Piko Combo instead!

"That's exactly what she tries—BUT AMY COUNTERS! Slipped out of it and PIKO PIKO COMBO CONNECTS!" Al calls. "Off the shoulder of Zoe, back to her feet, and back to the attack!"

Outside of the ring…

…

…Annie Frazier has Bella above her head in a Fireman's Carry…

"Speaking of attacks, Annie's on some of her own with Bella!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and she Gorilla Press Throws Bella right onto the ambulance windshield, which CRACKS as Bella is hurled onto it!**

"You don't **SAY—JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**CRAP!**" Cris curses.

"**THE WINDSHIELD OF THE AMBULANCE! THE WINDSHIELD IS WHERE SWAN LANDS! GORILLA PRESSED! FRAZIER'S STRENGTH COMING OUT ONCE AGAIN!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**I HOPE WE CAN STILL DRIVE THIS THING WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH IT, LEGALLY AND ACTUALLY!**" Jeremy expresses.

As Bella is strewn atop a semi-broken windshield courtesy of Frazier, Amy measures the other half of The END's representatives…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Amy kicks her in the gut, grabs her by the head…

"OHHHH, IT COULD BE TIME! ROSE FLOW COMING!" Jeremy telegraphs.

…

…

…

…

…and has her Rose Flow DDT prevented by an Arm Twist from Zoe Payne, who turns it into a collection of Short-Arm Shoulder Blocks. Zoe jerks Amy's arm unremittingly to force her into a body-to-body clash, Payne digging her shoulder into Amy's person…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until the fifth straight one, which is turned into an Amy Rose Springboard One-Armed Tornado Chinbreaker instead, grabbing Zoe by the head and stepping up the ropes to deliver it! With Zoe staggering, Amy hits the ropes…

…

…and gives her an Inverted Sling Blade, a Spinning Sit-Out One-Handed Bulldog!

"Counters that last one—WHAT A MOVE!" Al exclaims. "What a UNIQUE, DISTINCTIVE offensive maneuver!"

"Like an Inverted Sling Blade almost!" Jeremy calls it.

"A Spinning Sit-Out One-Handed Bulldog is how I would score it," Jonathan says, adjusting his glasses ever so studiously.

"I'm piggybacking off of that! It worked for me in high school; it'll work for me today!" Jeremy quips to a sweatdrop from his brother.

Annie looks inside the ring, seeing Amy sitting on the canvas, Zoe facedown…

"So I guess the synopsis is, you CAN teach an old hedgehog new tricks," Al states.

"Can you teach them how to die?" Cris asks.

…

…

…

…and Amy, seeing Annie, motions for her to look underneath the ring for something. Annie nods, proceeding to check underneath the squared circle for an object of Amy's allure. Annie canvasses…and canvasses…and canvasses…and then GASPS…

…

…

…and she looks at Amy…asking, "THAT one?"

And Amy replies, "Yes…THAT one."

"What's Annie trying to—Amy…wants Annie to get something…" Jeremy sees. "…?"

"I think Annie just FOUND it…" Al says.

Annie gives a giddy, anticipatory smile…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_as she pulls out Amy Rose's Piko Piko Hammer!_

"OHHHHHHHH HOISIN SAUCE, WHO'S THE BOSS—BUSINESS IS ABOUT TO PICK UP!" Jeremy declares.

"AMY ROSE'S PIKO PIKO HAMMER! It was under the ring just WAITING to be broken out, WAITING to be taken into this battle, and the time for such weaponry HAS COME!" Al says.

"I BEG TO DIFFER ON THAT STATEMENT!" Cris contends.

"BEGGARS, SADLY, CAN'T BE CHOOSERS HERE!" Jonathan retorts.

"DAMN IT!" Cris bemoans that truth.

Amy extends her hands, and Annie places the signature weapon of the Rosy Rascal into the hedgehog's open palm. Amy twirls her hammer at her side, positioning it back over her shoulder…before pointing it at the stirring Zoe Payne, picking her spot, choosing the target.

"Piko Piko in hand…" Al says, "…memories of her life flashing before her eyes minutes ago in her HEAD…and you know she wants to embed that signature weapon of hers into the snowboarder responsible!"

Zoe is almost standing…

…

…

…and Amy shouts, "This is for you trying to kill me!"

"ZOE, LOOK OUT—THAT HAMMER'S FREAKING GIGANTIC!" Cris warns.

…

…

…

…

…

…

And then Amy raises the hammer—and Zoe Payne JUMPS and hits a Knee Strike to the face to stop Amy in mid-swing!

"OH! BUT IF ANYTHING CAN STOP A HAMMER SHOT, IT'S A JUMPING KNEE LIKE THAT FROM ZOE!" Jonathan calls.

"SHE WATCHED OUT!" Cris grins.

Amy goes down from the impactful strike, and Zoe clutches her jaw, rubbing it from the earlier Chinbreaker variant from the hedgehog…

…

…

…

…while Annie…is on the top rope…

"She might have to watch out AGAIN…!" Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe turns around into—what WOULD HAVE been a Diving Back Elbow off the top if it weren't for Zoe seeing it coming and countering with an Inverted Back Body Drop out of the air instead!

"Frazier taking a leap, Elbow—OH MY!" Al exclaims.

"WA-HA-HOOOOOOW!" Cris laughs in awe. "THAT'S WHAT YOU SEE IN THE DIRECTIONARY NEXT TO THE WORD 'TANKING'—THAT DISPLAY RIGHT THERE, HAHA!"

"That WAS tanking, in the HIGHEST order…" Jeremy admits.

"Zoe CATCHING the flying Annie and propelling her on contact into a Back Body Drop that left Frazier PRONE rather than supine! I don't think I've ever seen anybody counter a DIVE in that fashion!" Jonathan says.

Zoe goes out of the ring now, rolling there partly out of frustration…but mostly because it was HER turn to grab a weapon of choice…

…

…

…

…

…and from underneath the ring, she pulls out a sledgehammer…

"Oh yeah, now it's REALLY hammer time!" Cris grins. "Zoe's been dropping the hammer down in CCW WELL before Amy snuck in here…and doing it better than that pinkie ever COULD, obviously…"

…

…

…

…that she drops to the ground, shaking her head.

"Huh?" Cris blinks twice. "No?…"

"Okay, this contest is just FULL of surprises; when has Zoe Payne ever refused access to a sledgehammer?" Al questions.

Zoe reaches below the ring a second time thereafter…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and this time, she pulls out a fireman's axe!

"When she finds something that'll do the trick BETTER…" Cris's eyes widen.

"I-…is this woman OUT OF HER MIND?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Ref, you CANNOT permit this—that is an AXE! A freaking AXE! A sledgehammer is one thing, but an AXE?!" Jeremy squeals.

"What lengths will Zoe NOT go to at this rate?!"Al shouts.

"It's no disqualification; THAT answer your question?" Cris speaks.

"For God's sake, Zoe, show some reason! You're in a Fiction Wrestling match, not trying to destroy a car!" Jonathan shouts.

Zoe gazes at her newfound armament of devastation…and takes it inside the ring with her, still staring at it, almost mesmerized…

…

…

…

…

…before setting her sights for Amy Rose, the first "lucky" soul to start to stand. Zoe raises the axe high…not even PRETENDING she isn't headhunting…

"…NOW'S who's gonna do the watching out?" Cris half-sneers.

"Amy dizzied from the earlier knee; she has NO IDEA what that destroyer Zoe has or that it's coming for her!" Jonathan shouts.

"She might be about to figure out though—the HARD WAY, the LATE way!" Jeremy fears.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Annie Frazier grabs the head of the axe from behind, stopping Zoe from sending it coming down!

"FRAZIER WITH THE TIMELY SAVE—OH, WAS IT EVER TIMELY!" Al exclaims.

"To Zoe, it's just ANNOYING," Cris comments.

Zoe turns around, holding the handle of the axe while Annie pulls at the other end of it. Annie and Zoe engage in a tugging contest, control of the weapon hanging in the balance…

"How's THIS for annoyance—Annie trying to get the axe away from Zoe Payne! And that might be the smartest course of action! Put that thing out of sight and out of mind!" Jonathan shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and for nine seconds, it's an even match…

…

…

…until Zoe uses her pull to execute an Axe-Aided Hammer Throw that sends Annie inadvertently into Amy with a Shoulder Block!

"OH CRUD!" Jeremy gasps. "Didn't mean to do that! Annie knocked into Amy!"

"Because of the centrifugal force behind the axe tug by Zoe!" Jonathan explains.

Annie realizes her accidental knockdown of her partner…

…

…

…

…

…and reaches down to extend an apology—_**as Zoe Payne WALLOPS Annie right in the bloody ear with the axe!**_

"Annie, OH GOD OH GOD—_**OH GODDDDD!**_" Al shrieks.

"_**THERE SHE GOES!**_" Cris shouts.

"_**THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED TO GET IT AWAY! THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED TO GET IT AWAY!**_" Jeremy yells. "_**DAMN IT, SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE TO CHANGE HER NAME TO EVANNIE HOLYFIELD!**_"

"_**SHE HIT HER RIGHT ON THE EAR!**_" Jonathan exclaims. "_**THAT SAME EAR BELLA FIRST OPENED UP WITH THE OXYGEN TANK! IT HAS BEEN POURING BLOOD ALL MATCH, BUT IT WAS MORE OR LESS CONTAINED! UNTIL NOW! UNTIL **__**THAT**__**!**_"

A close-up of Annie's left ear shows that it is practically HANGING off of her head after nearly being chopped apart by Zoe Payne and her axe! A REMORSELESS Payne momentarily puts down the axe, grabs the Backyard Girl and chucks her out of the ring to the floor, where more blood from her shredded-up ear can spill. Zoe notices some such blood on her boots…and is tempted to brush it off, but determines that she likes the look of the extra red on her footwear anyhow.

"AND YOU SEE ON THE REPLAY – ANNIE WAS TOO BUSY CHECKING ON AMY! SHE WAS UNDONE BY HER OWN CONCERNS!" Jonathan states. "SHE LENT ZOE HER EAR, AND DESPITE BEING NEITHER A FRIEND NOR A ROMAN NOR A COUNTRYMAN, ZOE TOOK IT NOT SO KINDLY!"

"You KNOW things are out of whack when being FRIENDLY and caring about your tag team partner gets your ear nearly severed!" Jeremy affirms.

"Being friendly didn't get her ear severed! F*CKING WITH ZOE got her ear severed," Cris states.

Zoe bends down, picks up her axe again…and now her whole attention is directed at the one being yet to be axed…and that very being is making her own way back to her feet.

"Well, now NOBODY'S saving Amy," Cris says.

"Annie DOWN, Annie possibly devoid of her hearing…Amy Rose, the next target to come…!" Al speaks.

Payne sends the axe into canvas with a thump, screaming, "TURN AROUND!" at Amy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and upon seeing the green of Amy's eyes…

…

…

…

…

…

…she swings the axe and—**watches the head of it get BROKEN by a Piko Piko Hammer swing from Amy Rose!**

"No matter what I THINK of this, it's all been brought upon themsel—OH NO!" Cris gasps. "GAAAH!"

"THE AXE IS BUSTED! THE AXE IS BROKEN! ALL ZOE HAS IS THE HANDLE, 'CAUSE THE HEAD OF IT JUST GOT BROKEN OFF!" Al exclaims.

"AMY HAD HER HAMMER READY FOR DEFENSE!" Jonathan yells.

The crowd now POPS as Zoe finds herself holding nothing more than the handle of her axe, the metal end of it now completely removed and out of play…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe snarls at the hedgehog, "You think you're safe now, you fanservice ska—"

_**Amy Rose KNOCKS Payne with the Piko Piko Hammer to the top of the head!**_

"_**OHHHH, AND THERE'S THE HAMMER FOR OFFENSE!**_" Jonathan shouts. "_**PIKO PIKO HITS ITS MARK!**_"

"_**AND ZOE'S DOWN! ZOE MIGHT BE SEEING EGGMEN AFTER THAT!**_" Jeremy quips.

"_**RIGHT AT THE POINT OF THE HEAD! SHE COULDN'T HAVE HIT IT BETTER! SHE COULDN'T HAVE HIT IT HARDER! THE MASTER OF THE PIKO PIKO IS STILL PRECISELY THAT!**_" Al exclaims.

Zoe Payne is LAID OUT in the center of the ring, unmoving off of the Piko Piko Hammer to the skull! Amy spins the hammer above her head and then splays her arms after blowing a kiss, putting the hammer down and grinning at the cheering fans, who know what a job well done looks like. The Piko Piko Hammer strike earns a LARGE pop, some having never seen one in a match in YEARS…others perhaps NEVER seeing one depending on the generation…

…

…

…

…and with Zoe not making a sound or motion, and Bella still in a pained state from hitting the windshield, Rose turns her attention to the ambulance…

…

…whose back doors are pressed to the ring apron, unable to be opened.

"And Amy's eyes went right where mine would be going – straight for that ambulance…but because of the way Zoe REAR-ENDED the thing, the back doors are right up against the ring! You can't open them!" Jonathan says.

"That is more DEVASTATING news than you'd think, because the states that Zoe and Bella are in right now are the BEST POSSIBLE STATES for them to be placed inside the ambulance…but it can't be done, oddly enough, thanks to Zoe, the woman who just took the Piko Piko Hammer to the skull!" Al states.

Amy realizes that without access to the back doors, victory is unattainable…and her fruitless tugs at the back door's latches to try and get the doors open reaffirm this reality. So Amy gets outside of the ring…

"So what do ya do?" Jeremy asks, curious as well as anxious, or, as he would put it, "curianxious".

…

…

…and inside of the ambulance, taking HER turn behind the wheel. "It's not Breeze or the Cabriolet…but at least I can reach the pedals," Amy murmurs…

…

…

…as she turns on the ignition to the vehicle…

"I guess the answer is, you do it yourself!" Al says.

"Windshield's cracked though, and Bella's still on the front of the ambulance… If Amy or ANYONE'S driving, they ought to do that driving with CARE," Jeremy says.

"…Zoe was in there to drive the vehicle for DESTRUCTION; Amy's gonna do it for a much, MUCH less nefarious purpose," Jonathan says.

"And are we SURE this pig even has a license?" Cris scowls.

"She's driven cars BEFORE, Cris…" Jeremy says.

"…That doesn't answer my question," Cris returns.

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets it moving up the ramp, driving it onto the stage…with Bella Swan still on the windshield and hood. Amy stops it on the stage…and uses the windshield wipers to slowly brush Swan off of the front of the ambulance and onto the floor.

"Hey-hey! Bella's a PERSON, not a giant raindrop—you think that's funny?!" Cris snarls.

Amy gets out of the ambulance…and with Bella already by the ambulance, Zoe is the only component left. With Annie still down nursing her ruptured eardrum (et al), Amy reaches in…pulls Zoe out of the ring by both of her arms…

…

…

…

…and starts taking her up the ramp, the fans growing louder and louder!

"Bella's already right at the ambulance; Zoe, meanwhile, is being transported right now!" Al says. "And with Annie down and her ear in HORRENDOUS shape along with other body parts to a degree, this one might just have to be a solo run to get The END loaded inside!"

Amy pulls Zoe all by herself, having to stop and go a bit given the weight difference…but continuing to make progress…

"She's handling it decently for the most part…!" Jeremy observes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after a full minute, Amy has Zoe by the back doors of the ambulance! Amy opens the doors up…grabs Bella, who is already at the side of the ambulance…

"She's got her ALL THE WAY THERE, hard weight and all—wow!" Jeremy is surprised. "That Piko Piko shot was clearly FULL CONTACT for the journey up the ramp to go that semi-smoothly!"

"First Bella…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…rolls her in…

"Bella's inside…" Jeremy states.

"No," Cris frowns.

…

…

…picks up Zoe…

…

…

…

…

…

…rolls her in…

"And now Zoe's in there…" Jeremy states.

"Noooooooo…" Cris continues frowning.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…closes one door…

"ONE door closed!" calls Jonathan.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Cris starts to froth in disbelief. "This can't be! This can't be! This CAN'T BE!"

"Get the other door, Amy! Get it—shut it!" Jeremy encourages.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but not the other one as Bella and Zoe extend one foot apiece to block the hinges of the doors from interlocking to close! Amy tries to push against The END's feet…using all of her body weight to push the door in…

"Doing all that she can—she's SO CLOSE! She and Annie are SO SURREALY close!" Jeremy calls. "You've just GOTTA push harder!"

"It's one against two though!" Al brings up.

"Two legs versus a whole body!" Jeremy rebuts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Zoe and Bella's feet are too much, sending the door back out and Amy away with a tumble backwards!

"OHHH, BUT THEY'RE TOO STRONG! TOO POWERFUL!" Jonathan shouts. "Body versus feet—for now, the feet wins!"

"Guess that means Zoe and Bella LEGGED it out of there…" Jeremy chatters.

Al and Cris both blankly stare at Jeremy for that wordplay usage.

"…I regret nothing."

Bella starts working her way out of the back of the ambulance…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as she tries to get out, Amy speeds at her with a Running Front Dropkick to the face, knocking her right back inside!

"Oh, maybe my wordplay doesn't even get to apply here!" Jeremy gasps. "Amy sends Bella right back into the ambulance!"

"Dropkick!" Al notes the move.

Amy then reaches for the door…

…

…

…

…

…grabs it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets BLASTED right in the nose by Zoe Payne and a nebulizer!

"If at first you don't succeed—OOOOH! WHERE DID ZOE COME FROM WITH THAT?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"ZOE PAYNE THWARTS AMY AGAIN, THIS TIME WITH ONE OF THOSE HOSPITAL MACHINES!" Al shouts.

"I think it's a nebulizer, actually, something for injecting medicines via mist in tubes!" Jonathan says.

"Something at least TWO folks might actually need by the time this match ends!" Cris speaks.

If hedgehogs had cartilage, Amy would be nursing hers in her nose from the vicious shot with the medicine apparatus. Bella crawls out of the ambulance…

…

…as Zoe gets out as well…

…

…

…

…

…and Payne hits Amy in the skull with the nebulizer a second time, this one targeting the forehead!

"And NOW your 'if at first you don't succeed' idiom works, Jeremy—only HERE Zoe Payne succeeds TWICE! TWO shots to the head!" Cris calls.

"Both of which rattling the hedgehog who was just THIS CLOSE to putting The END away! The Regal Rumble Match was RIGHT WITHIN REACH…!" Jonathan states.

"Aw MAN…!" Jeremy winces.

"Remember, that eye's still bleeding from when Bella sliced underneath it with the crushed soda can, so when the nebulizer hit her in the face, it probably hit there, too!" Cris brings up.

Zoe nails Amy so hard, the nebulizer falls out of her hands and onto the floor. Bella takes some time to pick some of the slivers of glass out of her body, still feeling the effects of getting thrown onto that windshield…

…

…

…

…but after twenty-one seconds of that, Bella picks Amy up…

"Bella still showing the puncturing byproducts of getting Press Slammed through the ambulance windshield, but nonetheless is still standing, with Amy Rose in her sights…" Al speaks.

…

…holds her in Belly-to-Belly Reverse Piledriver position…

"Uh-oh—upside-dowwwwwn…" Jeremy sings in discomfort.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tombstone Piledrives Amy onto the nebulizer on the ground!

"TOMBSTONE ONTO THE DAMN NEBULIZER!" Jonathan exclaims. "BELLA TO HER KNEES, AND AMY ROSE HITS THAT DRUG DELIVERY APPARATUS SQUARE ON HER SKULL!"

Zoe and Bella grab the now unmoving Amy Rose…

"Seems like everything that's in that ambulance is finding its way to affect this match some way or another, minor OR massive; that right there may have decided AMY'S fate in all of this…"Al speaks.

"If The END can just move faster and get her in there!" Cris states.

…

…

…

…and The END, both back doors now open thanks to Payne, take Amy to the inside, ready to make the ambulance her evening's resting place…

"They're right at the bumper…" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORRRRRRRRRRRRLD!"_

"What the…?" Jeremy blinks twice and looks around, hearing that voice. "Who…?"

Bella hears this strident outcry…from way off behind her…

…

…

…along with some footsteps…

"What the hell?" Cris narrows his eyes.

…

…and Swan can't help but utter, "What the hell?"

"That's what _I_ said, Zoe—what the hell?" Cris says.

Zoe just tells Bella to get Amy in the ambulance…

…

…

…

…

…

…while Payne herself turns around and—_**gets Speared by a SPRINTING Annie Frazier off of the stage and through the waiting table below!**_

"_**OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Cris exclaims.

"_**FRAZIER! OH MY GOD! OH MY GODDDD!**_" Al Michaels yells. "_**ANNIE FRAZIER JUST BOOKED IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE RAMP TO THE TOP OF THE STAGE, AND SHE JUST SPEARED ZOE RIGHT DOWN TO THAT TABLE!**_"

"_**THAT TABLE WAS WAITING THERE ALL MATCH, READY FOR SOMEONE'S DOOM, AND IT'S THE CAUSE OF DOOM FOR THE SAME PERSON WHO SET IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU RECALL!**_" Jonathan brings up.

"_**SO THAT'S WHY SHE SCREAMED, 'QUEEN OF THE WORLD' DOWN THERE! TAKING ONE OUT OF THE PLAYBOOK OF ONE ADAM COPELAND, THE MAN CALLED EDGE, THE YEAR 2001'S WWF KING OF THE RING!**_" Jeremy hollers.

"…**Yeah, let's go with that,**" Jonathan sweatdrops, knowing the truth.

"_**OH, HOW CUTE!**_" Cris screams with the utmost acerbity.

Bella's eyes are SAUCERS, along with the 19,500 other fans' eyes in the building, the latter individuals clamoring out and chanting, "_**YOU GOT SPEARED! YOU GOT SPEARED! YOU GOT SPEARED!**_" The _Twilight _vampire yells Zoe's name, checking for signs of her life after that takedown, Annie herself hardly full of motion herself…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and all of a sudden, Amy grabs the unfocused Swan and drills her with a Rose Flow DDT onto the ambulance bumper!

"HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY BY THE AMBULANCE—ROSE FLOW DDT! ROSE FLOW DDT!" Al exclaims.

"WHAT?!" Cris cannot believe any of this.

"ONTO THE BUMPER OF THE AMBULANCE! BELLA WAS LOOKING OFFSTAGE AT WHERE PAYNE ENDED UP! AND THAT ALLOWED AMY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE AND GET HER SHOT IN! THE ROSY RASCAL MADE THAT SHOT COUNT!" Al shouts.

Amy takes Bella, post-Rose Flow DDT…and shoves her into the ambulance!

"AND THAT'LL MAKE THE AMBULANCE DEPOSIT ACADEMIC—OR AT LEAST FOR ONE OF THEM!" Jonathan exclaims.

"AMY'S ALREADY IN! AND FROM THE LOOKS OF THINGS, ZOE COULD BE NEXT!" Jeremy yells.

…

Annie, after nearly a minute, NOW starts to move at the bottom of the stage…although Amy goes to the scene of the broken table helps Annie get to her feet…Annie having trouble maintaining her own vertical base alone…

"…But if that's gonna be the case, it's most likely not gonna be by Annie's hand to go to that ambulance…at least not Annie's hand ALONE," Jeremy says. "She literally FLUNG herself into Zoe to go offstage through that table. And that's with all of the pains she ALREADY had, the ones she ignored EN ROUTE to the table!"

"That's why Amy's down there, to provide that assistance!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…and Amy and Annie work jointly…to take Zoe out of the table debris…and roll her onto the stage, lifting her over the small wall between the bottom of it and the point where stage meets entrance ramp…

"Teamwork, making the dream work… For these two, that dream could be the Regal Rumble and that coveted _Zenith _Females Championship main event!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Amy goes back to the ramp…to the stage…

"Annie had to drop to the ground there, DEPLETION taking over—Amy Rose handling Zoe, taking her to the ambulance…!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…grabs Zoe Payne…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…puts her inside the ambulance…

"INSIDE! Now the doors!" Al shouts.

"Come on, please—someone move; SOMEONE MOVE," Cris begs.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…closes the first door…

"DOOR ONE IS CLOSED!" Al announced.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Bella pulls Amy's free arm between the doors as Rose is slamming the second one closed, ultimately yet unintentionally shutting the door on her own left arm at the last second!

"DOOR TWO IS CLO—OH! OH, IT CLOSED ALL RIGHT! IT CLOSED BUT IT CLOSED ON AMY'S OWN LEFT ARM!" Al exclaims.

"GENIUS!" Cris praises. "GENIUS!"

"BELLA YANKED AMY'S ARM BETWEEN THE DOORS AT THE LAST POSSIBLE SECOND, AND THAT IS WHAT CAUSED THE INADVERTENT DOOR-TO-ARM AMPUTATION!" Jonathan speaks.

Amy holds her arm and howls in agony, the doors of the ambulance…NOT closed together, the match continuing…

"AND YOU CAN TELL IT DID A LOT OF DAMAGE!" Jeremy calls.

"Most comically, SELF-INFLICTED damage 'cause Amy closed the door on HERSELF!" Cris states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Bella gets out of the ambulance to grab Amy from behind and deliver an Inverted Armbreaker Leg Sweep! Bella rises, leaving Amy to thrash on the ground…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Annie Frazier grabs her from behind, both hands on the back of her neck…

…

…and delivers a Reverse Sit-Out Tree Slam onto the ramp, planting Bella face-first!

"Bella doing MORE damage; the last thing Amy needed was to give The END an EXCUSE to—wait a minute! Annie's back up, and she just did a Reverse Tree Slam of sorts!" Al calls.

"EXACTLY THAT—Reverse Sit-Out Tree Chokeslam!" Jonathan nods. "And onto the ramp floor too, face-first! Almost akin to Sephiroth's Masamune finish, only his is the STANDARD Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster. This one utilized BOTH hands!"

Annie rubs her ear…or at least what remains of it…and every atom in her body is KILLING her inside and outside…but she knows she can't quit. She knows she can't yield…especially when she looks at the _Zenith _sign high in the stands over yonder…along with the _Regal Rumble _sign behind her…

…

…

…

…

…

…and on that, Annie stands, taking Bella with her…

…

…

…pulls her to the open ambulance…

"Now can Annie finish the job that Amy STARTED?" Al asks. "One inside! One left!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Zoe Payne, out of the ambulance, lifts Annie up and High-Angle Flapjacks her directly into the ambulance, leaving her hanging from the top of the ambulance by her upper body!

"Not for long—OHHH!" Cris shouts. "Zoe's out, and Annie's closer to out COLD the way she hit that roof!"

"FLAPJACK by Payne but with EXCESS ELEVATION along the way—Annie got hung up on the top of the ambulance! She's practically DANGLING over the edge!" Al calls.

With Annie already halfway there, Zoe just pushes Annie's legs to keep her entire body on the top of the ambulance…

…

…

…

…before grabbing the top of the ambulance and climbing atop it herself.

"Not dangling anymore; now she's on TOP…" Jeremy speaks.

"And so is Zoe now…" Jonathan states. "How is THIS going to end up for everyone? There hasn't been a SAFE MOMENT this entire match, and with Zoe and Annie atop the ambulance, I doubt we're starting now…"

Zoe stands on the ambulance, the Philadelphia crowd giving some cheers, showing their enjoyment of the Ambulance Match…or of Zoe…or of Annie…or of blood…

…

…the latter of which is dripping onto the ambulance roof courtesy of Zoe Payne's FEROCIOUS Kawada Kicks directly to Annie's gushing left ear!

"NORMALLY you see those Kawada Kicks given to the FOREHEAD of an opponent, but Zoe's got Annie's head turned in such a manner that the Kawadas are going right to the EAR!" Al points out. "That ear that's been HEMORRHAGING ever since Zoe Payne swung her freaking AXE right into it!"

Blood SPURTS out of the ear of Frazier, possibly the last of Annie's hearing in that ear going out as well…and the blood of Annie starts to give the ambulance a borderline paint job. Zoe stops…after NINETEEN Kawada Kicks to the ear…

"Zoe always finds ways to make the most mundane of activities PAINFUL…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she puts Annie in a Standing Headscissors upon picking her up on the roof…

"…and make PAINFUL activities utterly PITILESS AND MALICIOUS, and we may be seconds away from seeing another example of that in living color!" Jonathan speaks.

"Mainly living color RED, 'cause that's what's coming out of Annie's ear!" Cris quips.

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe lifts Annie into a Powerbomb…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Annie punches Zoe in the head in a frenzy, throwing fists upon fists onto Zoe's forehead, ANYTHING to save her own skin…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until Frazier winds an arm up from atop Zoe's shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits a Donkey Kong-like Giant Punch to Zoe's face! That strike is enough to allow Frazier to pop out and escape behind Zoe…

"Annie doing anything, EVERYTHING, punches upon punches—something SPECIAL was behind that LAST punch…!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…

…from where Annie gives Zoe a Neckbreaker…

…

…

…

…

…

…which Frazier rolls and transitions into an Al Gore-ithm atop the ambulance!

"AND SHE JUST WENT FROM NECKBREAKER TO LAST CHANCERY! NECKBREAKER TO AL GORE-ITHM! IT'S LOCKED IN! AND IT'S LOCKED IN DEEPLY!" Jonathan exclaims.

"FRAZIER FIGHTING TO HER VERY LAST BREATH!" Al hollers.

"BUT HER LAST BREATH SHOULD HAVE COME AGES AGO!" Cris whines. "THIS IS—…oooooh…get out of this, Zoe. GET OUT OF THIS, ZOE!"

Annie's Bridging Arm Triangle is TIGHT on Zoe, and Annie HOLLERS with the hold locked in, fans hollering with her! Zoe grimaces, one hand reaching for her jaw as her body is bent aback from the hold, Frazier keeping it in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but after thirty seconds, Bella starts reaching up the ambulance…ascending it to grab Annie's leg…

…

…

…

…

…which Frazier counters by kicking at the scratch on Bella's face, the very scratch Annie herself caused earlier in the match in the crowd…

"Bella up on the SIDE of the ambulance, trying to intervene, possibly by yanking Annie down by her leg, but Frazier driving those sandal soles onto that long slice across Bella's face—the one inflicted BY Frazier!" says Jeremy.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…at which point Amy JUMPS, behind Bella…

…

…grabs her arms…

…

…**and gives her a Crucifix Driver all the way off of the ambulance onto the stage floor!**

"**LOOK AT AMY ROSE, BACK ON HER FEET—AND TAKING BELLA OFF OF THE SIDE! JUMPED INTO A CRUCIFIX DRIVER!**" Al exclaims.

"**LEAVING HER FEET AND HOOKING THOSE ARMS IN THE LEAP, AND THAT'S HOW SHE DID IT! I WORRY FOR THE LANDING HOWEVER!**" Jonathan mentions.

"**I DON'T! I HOPE IT WAS HORRIBLE!**" asserts Cris.

"There IS solid, uncovered ground down there…" Jeremy speaks.

Annie maintains the Al Gore-ithm, depleting what's left in Zoe Payne…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…or appearing to…

…

…

…

…

…

…until Zoe starts rolling…rolling…

…and Annie is forced to roll with her…

"Meanwhile, the Al Gore-ithm is still applie—ho-hold up, hold up, hooooold up…!" Jeremy requests a pause. "What's Zoe…doing…?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Zoe rolls off of the ambulance, taking Annie with her, not only hitting the floor but causing Frazier to SMASH her face FULL-ON into the nebulizer still on the ground!**

"What's Zoe doi—**OHHHH JIM CROW!**" Jeremy cringes.

"**WELL, IF YOU WANT TO BREAK A SUBMISSION, ROLLING OFF OF AN ELEVATED SURFACE SUCH THAT THE AGGRESSOR'S HEAD ENDS UP SMASHING ONTO A MACHINE ON THE WAY DOWN MAY NOT BE THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND, BUT IT'S EXACTLY WHAT ZOE DID TO BREAK OUT OF THAT AL GORE-ITHM IN BRUTAL FASHION!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**AND GUESS WHAT? IT WORKED!**" Cris proclaims.

"**NO KIDDING!**" Al says.

The Al Gore-ithm is CATEGORICALLY broken…and Zoe Payne is grimacing…

…

…

…

…

…but the snowboarder gets up, cricking her neck, feeling her own form of the impact as her entire body nails the floor from eight feet high…but the RR member is back up STANDING, a long forty seconds later…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Annie…face visibly swollen, gets up slowly too—only to eat a Roundhouse Kick to the skull, which sends her body and head leaning onto the front of the ambulance!

"But the fall from atop the ambulance, voluntary or _in_voluntary, is gonna take a toll on you either WAY—BUT EVIDENTLY IT TOOK A SHORTER TIME FOR ZOE THAN FOR ANNIE, BECAUSE THE ROUNDHOUSE KICK CONNECTS!" Jonathan yells.

"And WHERE did that boot go? The TEMPLE…and the EAR," Cris points out. "MORE PAIN, MORE BLOOD, MORE AGONY all the way home!"

Blood from Annie and her ear now drips onto the hood of the ambulance…

…

…

…and Zoe, sensing just how hurt Annie is…wants to hurt her THAT MUCH MORE. And so Zoe pulls her way up, standing on the hood of the ambulance. Zoe glares at the hurt, battered, bruised, punished Annie…

"Bless her heart, Annie Frazier has taken an absolute BEATING thanks to The END, thanks to Zoe Payne…and whatever is left now may be about to be permanently SNUFFED OUT…"

…

…

…

…

…and pulls her up once again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—_Annie Frazier shocks her with a Kiss of Death!_

"…if it hasn't already—OH, BUT IT HASN'T ALREADY!" Jonathan exclaims. "IT HASN'T QUITE YET! ANNIE'S GOT ONE LAST KISS!"

Annie holds the kiss for five…six…SEVEN seconds…

"IF THIS IS THE FINAL KISS, SHE'S GONNA MAKE THIS ONE LAST! GETTING ALL OF THE POLLEN RIGHT OUT OF IT FOR ONE LAST EFFORT!" Jeremy yells.

…

…

…before letting go, Zoe's eyes practically METERS wide…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then, out of nowhere, Annie gets her OWN kick, the Peacemaker—CAUGHT in the hands Zoe Payne!

"CAUGHT IT!" Cris calls.

"OH NO!" Al shouts. "THAT WAS THE PEACEMAKER! SHE WANTED THAT PEACEMAKER!"

"NO PEACE TO BE MADE HERE!" Cris wags a finger.

Zoe holds onto Annie's leg…with one hand now…

…

…Frazier's turn to be surprised—as Zoe cradles Annie up, maintaining the leg…

"OH NO…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and issues a Sidewinder Suplex that sends Annie THROUGH what's left of the windshield, SHATTERING the glass that remains!**_

"_**OH MY JESUS CHRIST IN HEAVEN!**_" hollers Al. "_**IT WAS HEAVILY CRACKED BEFORE, BUT SOMEWHAT SALVAGEABLE! WINDSHIELD NOW? UNSALVAGEABLE ENTIRELY! ZOE JUST SWUNG AROUND AND LEG-HOOK BELLY-TO-BACK SUPLEXED ANNIE STRAIGHT THROUGH IT! THE SHATTERED PIECES TELL THE STORY!**_"

"_**THEY SURE DO—BROKEN BONES, BROKEN SPIRITS, BROKEN DREAMS AND BROKEN HOPES!**_" Cris affirms. "_**IT TOOK THAT MUCH FOR PAYNE TO KILL FRAZIER! BUT IT HAS FINALLY BEEN DONE!**_"

"…**AND NOW YOU REALLY **_**CAN'T**_** BE ALLOWED TO DRIVE THAT OUT OF HERE!" **Jeremy shouts. "**WHICH IS THE LEAST OF PROBLEMS, BUT IT PROVIDES ME WITH SOME PERSONAL LEVITY TO WATCH DOWN WHAT I'VE BEEN SEEING, SO I BEG YOUR DANG PARDON IF I MUST! BUT GOOD LORD!**"

Annie's upper body, head and shoulders, hits the glass with MERCILESS authority as the entire windshield ends up in fragments, some of the glass ending up coating the ambulance's front seats on the inside…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe, taking her time, gets up…standing on the hood…

…

…

…

…

…and starts STOMPING Annie's body, the part still protruding out of the broken glass, all the way INTO the front seating of the ambulance, body a craggy MESS as it is deposited there in full courtesy of Zoe Payne's boots. After twelve stomps, Annie is officially…inside the ambulance…

"Zoe dumping Annie into the front of the ambulance through the BROKEN GLASS…through the windshield just, STOMPING her through it…and I guess that'll count as 'inside'," Al speaks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe gets off of the ambulance's hood…walking over to a recovering Amy Rose…

…

…

…

…who instinctively throws a punch at Zoe that Zoe CATCHES, grabbing Amy's fist…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Bella Swan, from behind, takes Amy's left arm and puts it in a Hammerlock…

…

…

…to deliver a Hammerlock Back Suplex into a Double Knee Armbreaker!

"And Amy's first thing was to punch first—but Zoe had her guard up! And BELLA from behind! Right back to that arm!" Al calls.

"Hammerlock Back Suplex Lungblower by the vampire Bella Swan, who ALSO returned to her feet, much to Amy's surprise behind her…" Jonathan speaks.

Zoe walks over to Amy, the latter's arm aches EXACERBATED on the ground…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe puts her right arm in a Hammerlock around her foot…

…

…

…

…

…grabs Amy's left wrist…

"…Oh nononononononono! Zoe NO! Not now! Not here! Not this! IT'S GOTTA BE OVER!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and SHEERDROPS into a Hammerlock Inverted Armbreaker, shades of what she did to Sidney Webber on **_**XX 23**_**!**

"IT'S GOTTA BE OV—**OH MY GOODNESS! THE ARM SNAP!**" Jonathan gasps. "**SHADES OF **_**XX 23**_** AND HER ASSAULT! AND IT WAS JUST AS GRUESOME NOW AS IT WAS THEN!**"

"**AND JUST AS UNCALLED FOR!**" Jeremy adds.

"**THAT IS A MATTER OF OPINION,**" Cris tells Jeremy.

Amy SHRIEKS as her arm is sent back the wrong way, quite possibly out of its socket entirely…

…

…while Zoe, sneering at the sight of the wailing Amy, grabs her from the floor…

"ONE LAST MESSAGE TO SEND! ONE LAST ACT TO CARRY OUT! ONE LAST INJURY TO INFLICT!" Jonathan shouts.

"This, guys, is called THERAPY for Zoe Payne—THERAPY," Cris speaks. "THERAPY for all that she's been through…"

"There comes a point where 'revenge' just becomes something PERVERSE in comparison, and Zoe Payne crossed that in TRIPLICATE this evening!" asserts Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…and throws her into the back of the ambulance, Bella standing by at the doors. Amy is in…

"Thank God it's over now, MERCIFULLY…" Jeremy sighs.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Zoe places an arm on Bella's shoulder, telling her, "One last thing…" before Bella can officially close the doors.

"…Or IS IT?" Al winces.

"OH MY GOD…" Jeremy pulls at his hair. "IT'S DONE. YOU WON. HAVE FUN IN THE RUMBLE ALREADY—GUYS!"

"To be fair it's not 'guys'… It's ZOE…" Jonathan mentions.

Bella keeps the doors unclosed…

…

…

…and Zoe goes inside the ambulance herself, entering the back on her own volition…

"Zoe climbing in…Zoe's getting in the ambulance—don't tell me she wants to ride with Amy and Annie in there…" the thought passes by Jeremy's head. "What is she—is she…is she going to FORFEIT? Is she going to pull Bella in, push Amy out and forfeit the match out of remorse?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Zoe places Amy in a Payne-Killer inside the ambulance!

"Good guesses, but how about a PAYNE-KILLER instead?" Al says.

"OH FOR—WHY?! FOR WHAT?!" Jeremy screams.

"Making this as DECISIVE AS POSSIBLE…" Cris answers.

Amy SCREAMS, music to Zoe's ears as the Payne-Killer is tightened…Zoe utilizing her Leg-Trap Seated Double Chickenwing variation of the maneuver! The yells of distress just get LOUDER and LOUDER!

"I said it before, and I'll repeat – Amy Rose…and Annie Frazier…THEY ASKED FOR THIS," Cris says. "You don't have to like it; you don't have to be okay with it. But THIS IS WHAT THEY EARNED. And you notice it's the Double Chickenwing variation of the grip? That means Amy won't be sinking her teeth into Zoe's hands, and should not even waste her final moments trying!"

Zoe rumbles, "WHERE'S YOUR SONIC NOW, HUH?! WHERE'S YOUR SONIC NOW?! WHO'S GONNA SAVE YOU?! WHO THE F**K'S YOUR SONIC RIGHT NOW?! RRRRRRRGH!" And the hold STAYS CINCHED IN…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and eventually, over time…Amy's yells soften in volume…from "AAAAAAAH!" to "AAAAaaaaah…" …to "Aaaaaaaahh…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to "…aaaaaaah…"

…

…

…

…to "…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after a minute and fifteen seconds, Amy Rose…is unconscious in Zoe's arms, the Payne-Killer putting Rose into a slumber…

…

…

…and it is THEN when Zoe lets go of Amy…and makes her way out of the ambulance.

"…Amy Rose, the determined pink hedgehog…just faded to blackness…" Jonathan says.

"…She and Annie, they…ah, man… Can't say they didn't have their moments…but judging from the way they look NOW…" Jeremy's voice trails off.

Zoe and Bella each have a door in hand, Bella closing hers in…

"Annie and Amy…they're headed to the hospital…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zoe Payne SLAMMING hers, the cue for referee Lonny Cunningham to do his sole duty for the match: call for the closing bell.

"…while Zoe and Bella are headed to the Regal Rumble," Al confirms. "It is FINALLY over…and not a moment too soon—my God…"

"Here are your winners, the team of Bella Swan and Zoe Payne…The END!" Blader DJ announces…

…as the EMT that had been pushed out of the ambulance earlier slinks his way back onto the stage. He slowly approaches his vehicle…noticing all of the damages done to it, from the spoiled paint job to the shattered windshield…

…before Zoe, panting against the ambulance, turns her head to the EMT, SLAPS the side of the ambulance and yells, "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" That is enough for the driver to hop his way inside the vehicle, not even bothering to complain about the said damages. He was given an order…and per Zoe's words, he was going to follow through…as the ambulance's siren went on, providing an extra rhythm to go with "Christcontrol" playing over the speakers.

"Annie Frazier, Amy Rose—you have to give them points for trying," Jonathan speaks as Zoe GLARES in the direction of the exiting ambulance, shattered windshield glass no let to it…yet. "You have to give them marks for tangling with The END in a match that Annie felt would give Zoe a taste of what she gave to the Granola Girl, a ride in an ambulance…but it was just not to be…"

"Not to be AT ALL…" Jeremy says. "Zoe Payne came out and wanted to just DESTROY everything in those two girls, to the point where things were PROLONGED and Zoe would carry them BACK from the ambulance…just to inflict more punishment. Well I hope she's happy now…"

Oddly enough, at that very moment, a sitting Bella on the stage pats Zoe's calf, asking her, "Feel better?"

"…" Zoe looks down, hears Bella's query…and points to the Regal Rumble sign on the Minitron. "…Ask me again after I win THAT."

"She'll be happy when she wins the Rumble later tonight, just like you heard!" Cris states. "THAT'LL make the Hitwoman ecstatic. THAT'LL get her going if you don't want her to beat you up. This should be a LESSON to you…a lesson to us all…"

"…I sure learned something…" Al murmurs.

"Bella wanted to end it on the faster side because of the Rumble to come; Zoe wanted to go on until a MASSACRE was fulfilled… Zoe won that battle…but keep in mind, Bella will be in the Rumble too because of this victory… Don't think we won't be recording it…though I can only wonder what's left in the tank thanks to Zoe's decisions."

"They're CONSCIOUS, aren't they? That's more than can be said for Freak 1 and Freak 2," Cris states. "Those two are enjoying a niiiiiiiiice deep sleep. Happy to be present to watch my District Leader and her partner provide it."

"The END VICTORIOUS…The END most DANGEROUS…and by the end of the night, we could be on course for something with as much magnitude as an ALL-END FEMALES TITLE MATCH for _Zenith _in Tokyo…though time will have to tell," Jonathan says. "For now…let's just…pray that Frazier and Rose are…already receiving medical treatment, because thanks to Zoe…they'll need it."

Zoe walks to the back in a huff…slightly calmer than before on her end, while Bella looks at the Regal Rumble sign herself…and keeps a stoic, emotionless look as she heads to the back herself, leaving the crowd to take in the debris…and the memories…


	54. CCW Regal Rumble: Part 4

_A/N: Okay, before I give everyone this next chapter, I must inform you all on some news to prepare you for what you are about to see. I, unfortunately, had a bit of a dust-up with my laptop, my flash drive, and a plethora of power surges that caused a HEFTY chunk of my PPV matches for this show—which were written and ready for uploading after editing—to get deleted and lost outside of the realm of recovery. Considering the scope of matches that were lost and the timeline I was aiming for to get this show done, that understandably vexes me to a great degree. However, that does not mean you are not getting _Regal Rumble_; it just means I have to make some adjustments to preserve the show yet also save further aggravation. That being said, some of the next few matches are going to be match-capped/recapped/show-capped/written differently to accommodate what is now a battle with time, my schedule, and my own devices. I apologize for that inconvenience, but I am confident that what you will get coming up on this PPV and the aftermath is going to more than acquit myself of that grief and provide you all with some enjoyable content to indulge thyselves in. At least, that's my goal._

_So without further ado and dawdling, here's the next piece of _CCW Regal Rumble_! Thanks again, guys!_

* * *

Backstage, "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson is watching Zoe and Bella head to the back from the monitor beside him…half-cringing but also half-nodding, knowing that Zoe was bound to go as far as she did. He wasn't surprised…but at the same time he still was. But as the crowd receives his appearance with a LOUD mixed reaction—mixed mostly in consideration of whom he is wrestling later in the night, he turns to his side and says, "So…how was the interview with my cousin?"

Brad Carbunkle, the one next to Ben Ten, rubs his neck and winces upon reception of the query, and glowers at the Magnus Champion. "Really? How do you THINK it was, Tennyson?" Brad growls. "Take a wild freaking guess—how would you PRESUME that an interview with that Satanic she-dick went?"

"… 'She-dick'…" Ben looks down briefly as that word echoes in his brain. "That's a new one. Haven't heard her called THAT." After a momentary pause of pondering, he faces Carbunkle fully, ready to get on with the regularly-scheduled interview. "Anyway, let's do this. Ask away."

"…Ben…tonight, in a _Pandemonium_ rematch, you face Tom Brady for the CCW Magnus Championship. And like last month, this is about not just him wanting to take your Title, but also take your spot as the 'Face' of CCW. But unlike last month…chances are you're not gonna be able to hide a foot on the ropes like last time. Because tonight, refereeing your match…will be CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama, a man presiding over this match to enforce what was missed in Chicago, a man driven to SOLIDIFY who truly is the rightful Champion to act as leader of _Ozone_…and a man you decided to Spear two nights ago. Smooth move, huh?" Brad adds a sneering smirk at the end of this.

Ben scoffs at the quip. "Good to know Tommy let you keep your cheek even when he took your Rumble spot, Brad," Ben says, his words resurrecting Brad's seething frown. Satisfied with that, Ben Ten continues, "Now…I'm venturing here, but I think you're trying to ask if I'm at all scared or concerned that my reign as Champion is going to be at all jeopardized by my actions against Kazama last Friday…and I think you're also insinuating that I might be internally questioning whether or not I can beat Tom Brady, a guy who, funnily enough, has made a hobby out of schmoozing his way to Super Bowl rings. I'm surprised no one's in the League's made an 'Eat, Sleep, Cheat, Repeat' t-shirt yet; you'd think something that catchy and that fitting would be selling like hot cakes. …Well, it will NOW since I've officially thrown that idea out into the open. Anywho…do I have any concerns? Do I have any fears? …NO…because Kazama himself knows full damn well the kind of Champion I am, the kind of draw I am, the kind of attraction I am, the kind of HEARTTHROB I am…and most of all, the kind of WRESTLER I am. And that last item's gonna make his job very, VERY simple tonight, which I know he'll appreciate since he doesn't like having his time wasted. All HE has to do is watch me work the magic that's made be the Best in the Universe…and then he counts 1-2-3 or watches Brady tap out to something…and I'll be on the fast track to Zenith. And along the way I get to watch Brady fumble around—see what I did there?—looking for a new excuse to play around with. #Magnusgate? #Rumblegate? #Omnigate? #Phillygate? How about #IJustGotMyAssWhippedByTheTenthWonderOfTheWorldGate? …I think after the last _Ozone_, the Revolution will appreciate that one." Ben smirks…

…and then he points to the Magnus Title Belt on his shoulder. "I'm keeping this. I'm keeping this for THEM…I'm keeping this for ME…and I'm keeping this…for CCW."

Ben concludes his declaration…but then notices "The Future" holding onto the mic but uncontrollably chuckling. That prompts Ben to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Ben asks.

Brad stifles his chuckles long enough to respond, "Nothing; it's just that…you're sounding so intent, so focused on keeping that World Title you've got…when all I keep thinking about is when I beat YOUR behind twice for the TV Title in NCW. Remember that? Huh? You remember that?" Brad "playfully" nudges Ben's shoulder as he brings this up, starting to laugh at this reminiscence, finding humor at the expense of the prideful Champion…

…

…who…actually receives this by chortling himself. Tennyson laughs, much like Bradley before him…and then Ben places a hand on Brad's shoulder.

"You're kidding, right? NOBODY remembers that."

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH!" the live crowd exclaims as Ben Tennyson, now REALLY laughing, takes his Belt and saunters away, laughter still emanating from him as he leaves behind a SIMMERING Brad Carbunkle. His fists are clenched, the microphone creaking with feedback from how tightly Brad was squeezing it…

…

…but then something down the hall attracts his attention…and "The Future" walks towards it…

…

…

…

"Jenny!" Brad calls out, getting the attention of a shambling Teenage Robot, who is shambling not because of awkwardness, but because of the pain she is in…and not just the physical kind. Upon seeing her fellow _MLaaTR _character, Jenny manages to put on a small welcoming smile…though it is plain to see that such a smile is tremendously forced.

"Hey Brad…glad I found you," Jenny speaks. "Apparently I'm your next interview…"

"…Yeah…" Brad nods, recalling his interviewing timetable and knowing that after Ben Ten, indeed he was interviewing Jenny. "How's the—"

Brad stops himself, almost in realization of something…and looks at the microphone he is clutching.

"…No." Brad shakes his head. "No… This isn't an interview. We're FRIENDS." Brad puts the microphone down on a nearby production crate, because this wasn't going to be an interview; this was going to be a conversation. "Jen…how're you feeling?"

"Could be better…could be TONS better…" Jenny admits, sitting down on the crate with her hands on either side of her head. "We lost, Brad… Sone and I LOST…" Jenny looks up in disconsolation, hands still on her head, "…and right now…I just hope Sonia's gonna be okay…at least physically…"

"…Jenny, you've got a match later tonight; you've gotta think about THAT right now," Brad tells her. "It's the FEMALES TITLE inside Cell on Earth!"

Jenny doesn't change her expression, still looking up at the ceiling in post-TPL Finals despondency. Brad exhales, temporarily concealing a frustration in that sigh…and he reaches out to Jenny's shoulders, one hand placed upon each.

"Jen…be level with me…" Brad requests. "Do you really think THIS was all worth it? In hindsight?"

"W-…what?" Jenny stammers.

"How you're feeling now. The position you're in…" Brad elaborates. "Was it really worth it to even DO that Tag Premier League? To put yourself in two places at once? Better yet, after everything you've worked for, everything you've been recognized with…was it even worth it STILL trying to team up with that anchor?"

"Anchor? What are you saying?" Jenny's robotic eyes narrow a bit.

"What does it sound like I'm saying?" Brad says, his aforementioned frustration more present in his voice. It isn't directed at Jenny, though, so much as it is at the situation she is in, as Brad continues, "What do anchors do, Jen? They keep boats grounded. They HOLD THEM BACK. And yours just made sure that you're gonna be going into this Cell on Earth Match at…what, 50%? Maybe even LESS? The second you won that Shining Star of the Year FWA, you should have said bye-bye to that pasty spit-bag and never looked back! That way, you could have just kept your eyes on THIS prize, the one that you would have had a month ago had it not been for those mentally misaligned loonies in hoods that attacked you and let the head bitch recover and win! That was ALL YOU! That 'friend' you've been trying to placate did NOTHING to get you there! All SHE did was besmirch the tag team name that YOU made household by being the girl who lost to Meg Griffin!"

Just then, a television monitor comes ejects itself out of Jenny's chest and detaches right at her feet. XJ9 blinks twice at this…

…while Brad resumes still, "And the reason why that Females Title Match is between EIGHT girls instead of just you and Gwen herself is because the paranoid Commissioner didn't think you alone could get the job done with you being in two matches! So SONIA is part of the reason why you have SEVEN opponents instead of just one!"

"ACTUALLY…actually…" Jenny cuts in, "I'M the reason for that. I asked for that TPL entry. Sonia didn't…and at the time, she didn't even want it when it happened. It took us making it all the way to the Finals for her to fully get behind it. Which is what makes us LOSING tonight that much more disappointing… We were so close…"

"See, no! There you go again!" Brad snaps. "No, YOU were so close! YOU singular, YOU! YOU had the crown! YOU had the match! And all your friend did was LIE THERE."

"Because she WENT THROUGH A LADDER… She was hurt…she still is… Look…" Jenny stands up off of the crate and faces Brad. "I understand what you're saying. I know why you're concerned… But all month long, THIS is what I prepared for. I was READY to wrestle two potentially career-endangering matches in the same evening. I was READY to deal with multiple girls in that Females Title Match. But most of all…I was ready to do everything in my power to not just do all of that…but to WIN. And I couldn't do that in the TPL Finals…but you're right. I have to switch modes. I have to refocus. I can't just fixate on what I couldn't do; I have to turn my attention to what I still CAN do…and what I MUST do."

After a long ten-second staring pause, Brad takes a breath and says, "…You sure you can do this?"

"…With what's at stake…I don't have much choice." Jenny's voice, previously seasoned in dejection, is now lathered up in DETERMINATION with these words…

…but then her face grows curious…and Brad turns around, wondering what it is that is causing such a change in visage…

…

…

…

…and the two of them see Ulrich Stern in front of them, one-half of The X-Factors! The live crowd pops upon seeing the Lyoko degenerate in the house, healed up from the time spent away thanks to a pair of _Pokémon_ characters and ready to Regal Rumble…but that was not why he was there…

"Ulrich?" Jenny utters in a startled manner.

"That's my name," Ulrich coolly states. "I wanted to reach out to you a while ago…but a couple of dead tools hiding kinda made that impossible for me to do before… Now that I'm here though…before the moment of truth…I can tell you what I've been meaning to say."

Brad looks between Jenny and Ulrich, wondering where this could possibly be going.

"I've been in your shoes once. I know the position that you're in well…" Ulrich tells the Teenage Robot. "Before Odd and I were The X-Factors, when we were Team Lyoko in Animated…as a tag team, we had promise…but between the fans, the front office, and others, people saw and clamored that I had my own upside. I had a special kind of potential that they all approved…and the movers and the shakers over there wanted ME to be a singles star. They wanted ME to have my own run, without my partner Odd…"

Ulrich looks away for a slight moment, almost immersing himself back in that time period, the year 2005…

…before he says to Jenny, in a hard voice…

"…They wanted me to be in the MAIN EVENT of _WRESTLEMANIA_."

Jenny, despite having been in Animated herself once upon a time, is visibly taken aback by this information from Ulrich Stern. Having left the WWE in early 2005, the tail end of her tenure there was what overlapped with the period Ulrich was referring to. Jenny was aware, but not ENTIRELY so.

"I was the Intercontinental Champion over there, and I had a choice. Either stay with Odd…and keep Team Lyoko going…or TAKE the main event…wrestle Henry Wong for the Toon Championship…and leave Odd (…and Yumi) as distant memories in WWE history while I rise to megastardom alone." Ulrich looks away again…and back at Jenny. "…And I think you know, or at least can figure out, which one I chose."

Meanwhile, as Ulrich is talking, Odd Della Robbia is in the background behind him with two Regal Rumble number balls, inspecting them each with a loupe. He then proceeds to "weigh" both balls on a human hand scale…

"I put my own prospects, opportunities that would make any man salivate, aside…because as much as I valued all of those things, that next level…I wasn't gonna be the guy who ditched his own best friend to get it all," Ulrich says, still talking to Jenny. "That wasn't what I wanted to be, not to the fans, not to myself. Team Lyoko lived on…and Team Lyoko got promptly shuffled out of the scene with as many door marks on the ass as the WWE wanted to issue, and that's fine. That's fine, 'cause I'm in a better place now. Even with the Twin Tools, I'm happier NOW than I would have been had I TAKEN that main event."

"…You really mean that?" Jenny asks with a slight bit of hesitation.

"…" …Ulrich just smiles, his face betraying nothing. "Jenny…you're fighting for Option C. You're fighting to do what I COULDN'T do, what I couldn't even TRY to do. You're fighting to do what many people in this business NEVER got the luxury to do and never will…and that is have it both ways. You want to preserve your tag team, retain that bond…and correct _Pandemonium_, win the Females Title. I GET THAT. And I'm behind you 100%, because from where I stand, you're doing the right thing…right by Sonia, right by yourself. As long as you get that Title…and you can look at yourself in the mirror after the fact and be PROUD enough to live with yourself…that's what counts the most. That's what'll make YOU a megastar."

Jenny slowly begins to nod, words sinking in…and Ulrich points in Jenny's chest.

"Make it happen, Jen," Ulrich tells her. "And one more thing… If in that Cell you find yourself with a chance to permanently mutilate a Princess turned Queen turned asshole…don't think twice. And tell her Ulrich sent you."

With those words, Ulrich turns away and sees Odd from behind him. "Got my number?" Ulrich asks as The X-Factors walk off.

"Yep!" Odd replies.

"Cool, thanks… You didn't look, did you?"

"Nope! Scout's honor…"

And as the X-Factors depart, Brad is left looking at Jenny Wakeman…who sits back down on the crate, letting all of those words rest in her mainframe…

* * *

"Well, if we thought that that Ambulance Match was violence and carnage and absolute ruthlessness personified, that Cell on Earth…still awaits," Jeremy mentions. "We've seen Julie Makimoto, we've seen Jenny Wakeman, we've seen Blossom at one point earlier in the night, we've seen Reggie Rocket the Philadelphia favorite most definitely in this environment…and of course we've seen…the Alpha Bitch…"

"Eight girls, one Females Championship, one match that can change the complexion of _CCW XX _FOREVER before our eyes," Al says. "But…ladies and gentlemen, I STILL cannot get over what we've witnessed in that Ambulance Match—is…is Zoe TRULY happy now with all of that?"

"Ask her after the Rumble," Cris says…almost too matter-of-factly.

"…Annie Frazier, Amy Rose…I hope you two are getting the best medical treatment in town right now because what you two went through, I…I… My God…" Jeremy is still in a state of shock.

"Nevertheless, we DO have to move on here…" Jonathan says, "and there is a MAJOR need for a cleanup of what's been left lying around here at ringside in front of us, and by the stage even too thanks to that Ambulance Match, so while that is going on over here, WE have an update on what is occurring in Love Park, the location of the Skatepark Brawl between Otto Rocket and Tony Delvecchio—let's give Sunny Day the honors to let us know the scene! Sunny?"

Cameras left the Wells Fargo Center…

…and went down to Love Park, where the crowd that has accumulated is chanting as one, "**OTTO ROCKET! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) OTTO ROCKET! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) OTTO ROCKET! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) OTTO ROCKET! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**"

Sunny Day, back in her seat, adjusts her professional attire and says, "Hello there again! Sunny Day here again, and now I am back in at my humble announcer's desk; Vinny, you can take the helmet off now…"

"NO—these people aren't sane, safe rational people!" Vinny shakes his head. "YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU WERE ABDUCTED BY THEM! THEY MADE YOU PLAY BARBWIRE LIMBO!"

"These fans aren't irrational; they're just EXCITED," asserts Sunny. "And to their credit they also EXTREMELY patient because they have been waiting ALL NIGHT LONG for—"

Sunny is interrupted by an EXPLOSION of noise from those same fans….

…

…

…

…

…

…as they react to the official arrival of Otto Rocket into Love Park on his skateboard!

"It's—it's Otto! Otto Rocket's here! He's FINALLY HERE!" Sunny exclaims.

"Oh, whoop-de-doo, Day—whose side are you freaking on?!" Vinny snaps.

"I'm supposed to simply do PLAY-BY-PLAY, Vinny—that means I don't show any favorites! No matter WHERE they're from. Didn't we talk about this?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd have changed your mind!" Vinny states.

Otto looks around the scene and yells, "OH, OF COURSE THE LITTLE JACKOFF IS LATE!" not seeing Tony Delvecchio anywhere to be found. Rocket starts skating his way around the park, tipping garbage cans and out to find the Backyard Kid by any means, even if it means making a bit of a mess. There's going to be an even BIGGER mess in the area soon enough anyway, right?

"Well, these fans might have been patient, but Otto certainly NOT patient—yikes!" Sunny gasps…

…as Otto is in Sunny Day and Vinny the Gooch's faces, shouting, "WHERE IS HE?! HUH?! WHERE IS HE?! HE _KNOWS_ TODAY'S SUNDAY! I KNOW HE'S NOT THE BRIGHTEST, BUT HE ISN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO NO-SHOW ON ME, IS HE?! IS HE?!"

"Um…no! No…!" Sunny begs off. "Mr. Rocket, PLEASE calm yourself! We have NO CLUE where Tony is, but I assume he's on his way!"

"Yeah! And when he gets here, you're gonna wish he DID no-show, punk!" Vinny talks toughly to Rocket.

"Oh REALLY…?" Otto slowly turns to the Gooch, eyes GLARING THROUGH him as he raises his eyebrows at this declaration.

Vinny gulps. "…Yeah, really! He's the toughest son of a gun in Meadowbrook! And he's the most extreme Backyard Kid I've ever seen!"

"…We'll see, won't we?" Otto scowls as he leans away…and continues to skate around, wondering where in this park his opponent is…

…

…

…

…and suddenly, ANOTHER loud burst comes from the fans, this one CAUTIONARY in nature…

…

…

…

…

…as TONY DELVECCHIO Ollies his way behind Otto Rocket, leaves his board and—NEARLY hits a Bulldog onto the Nickelodeon character!

"WHOA! TH-THERE'S Tony! THERE'S Tony Delvecchio!" Sunny calls. "And did you see that?! He was just BARELY shy of Bulldogging Rocket to the ground! Tony came in FROM BEHIND to get a cheap shot in!"

"And it was SO CLOSE to paying off!" Vinny moans in dismay. "But that's okay! Because Tony's HERE! And you know what that me—HEY!"

Vinny gasps as Otto THROWS Tony's skateboard back into his face! Tony, catching the board coming at him at MAJOR velocity, backward rolls with it, tumbling on the ground!

"Rocket didn't appreciate that sneak attack, and neither did our fans!" Sunny states.

"Waitwaitwait—'OUR' fans? As in fans belonging to US? Fat chance! If these are our fans, I'm the President of the United States!" Vinny yips.

Otto and Tony glare at each other, Tony getting to his feet with skateboard in hand…

…

…

…

…and referee on site Lonny Cunningham looks directly into the camera, as though talking through it and through the live crowd's DisneyTron to say, "Ring the bell!"

And over in the Wells Fargo Arena, so said, so done!

"And here we go—let the Skatepark Brawl begin!" Jeremy shouts. "Sunny, Vinny, it's all you guys from here!"

* * *

After the bell went off, Otto Rocket and Tony Delvecchio went right after each other…

…by getting on their respective boards and grinding the same rail, both heading towards their foe…

…

…

…

…

…and…Otto won the skate joust by Leg Lariating Tony off of his board and off of the rail to the concrete! Otto wasted ZERO time getting on top of Tony and throwing repeated punches to the face! Seconds later, Tony was the recipient of a Back Suplex right across said rail, bending his spine to make his head almost touch his heels! Otto would try for another…but Tony made it clear he would rather NOT take the second descent spine-first onto the rail…

…so instead, Otto dropped him GROIN-first with an Atomic Drop onto the rail! Tony audibly hollered out, "AAAAGH, MY BALLS!"…

…to which Otto responded, "FUNNY THAT HURT YOU CONSIDERING YOU DON'T _HAVE_ ANY BALLS!" And more punches ensued…followed by Head Slams onto the rail, bending Tony forward until the Vec rolled himself off of the rail with a groan…

…

…but Delvecchio's head was still draped across that railing, meaning that he was susceptible to a Discus Leg Drop from Otto Rocket jumping off of the guardrail separating the fans from the action! Once that connected, the Philadelphia fans chanted in one clear voice, "**OTTO! OTTO! OTTO! OTTO!**"

Fueled by this, Otto elected to incorporate those very fanatics into the action. Rocket placed a plastic trashcan over the head of Tony, all of its contents spilling out subsequently. With Tony's head covered, Otto handed a fan in the front his skateboard…so the fan could SLAM the board right into the trashcan-covered Tony Delvecchio! Otto grins…and then passes the board down to another fan down the line, and THAT fan takes a swing! And then ANOTHER! And then ANOTHER! Otto was letting fans thwack that skateboard into Tony at the rate of Oprah Winfrey giveaways…

…

…

…but of course, he couldn't forget to dish out a shot himself, which he did with a HARD swing to the back of Tony's head, almost jarring the trashcan loose off of him from the impact! The Rocket Boy appeared pleased…but not entirely so…

…although when he spotted a strand of barbwire—probably the same one that was used for Extreme Limbo earlier amongst fans before this match—Otto's eyes lit up. And the Rocket Boy asked and was granted the strand, wrapping it around his skateboard…

…

…

…

…but when he tried to hit Tony with it, The Vec countered by grabbing Otto out of the swing and Exploder Suplexing him into the Love Park fountain! It was the first major piece of offense all day from the Backyard Kid…but it would not be his last. Tony took the trashcan, went to the fountain…

…and BASHED it over Rocket's skull, knocking him down! Then, with Rocket down, Tony pulls the ECW alumnus's t-shirt over his own head, obscuring Otto's vision and covering up his whole face…

…

…so Tony can proceed to dump an ENTIRE TRASHCAN'S WORTH of fountain water over Otto's face and head! Otto flailed and tried to pull the shirt off of his face…but Tony stomped him before he could and dumped a SECOND trashcan's worth of water over his head! With the shirt covering Rocket, it was closing up any nasal passages that Otto had, meaning Tony was essentially performing a makeshift version of waterboarding upon the extremist! Delvecchio, amped up, shouted, "HOW'S DIS FA HAWDCOWR?!" before dumping a THIRD batch over water onto Rocket's head! Tony finally let Otto breathe by pulling the shirt down…and screamed at him with hands placed around the throat, "YOU WANNA TELL DESE SCHMUCKS DAT I'M HAWDCOWR?! I might just let you be if you tell dem! TELL DESE PEOPLE I'M HAWDCOWR?! TELL 'EM I'M MOWR HAWDCOWR DAN YOU! TELL 'EM DAT RIGHT NOW!" Otto's eyes fluttered, trying to get water out of them…but he REFUSED…

…and so the shirt went back onto Otto's head and Tony dumped ANOTHER batch of water over his head and face! With his breathing compromised, it also would slow him down and make him fatigued faster, so this was as calculating as it was somewhat monstrous. Tony dragged Otto out of the fountain and gave him a collection of punches along the way…followed by Head Slams into a large vert placed in the park—a quarter pipe. Tony would place Otto upon his shoulders…then stand on his skateboard…

…

…

…

…skate up the quarter pipe, JUMP OFF of his board, and deliver a High-Angle Samoan Drop! The Vec was the first to go into a pin attempt after this move…and referee Lonny Cunningham counted 2…2.775 Otto kicked out! Once again Tony got up and shouted for Otto to say the Vec is "hawdcowr"…

…

…

…but Otto refused…and so Tony got back onto his skateboard and OLLIED, landing DIRECTLY onto Otto's face with the Skateboard-Aided Double Foot Stomp, almost cracking Rocket's skull like an egg! Tony was on the offensive, adding a Facebuster onto the asphalt, punches to the face from a Side Headlock, and a Russian Leg Sweep that sent Otto backwards into the side of the vert. When the fans started to chant, "STILL NOT HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) STILL NOT HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) STILL NOT HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Tony walked up to one of them…grabbed his ECW sign, and ripped it to pieces, throwing said pieces into Otto's face. Otto would bite back with a HARD Overhand Chop to Tony's chest…followed by punches…

…

…but Tony kicked Otto in the knee and DDT'd him onto the concrete to shut him right down! Tony went for another pin…

…

…

…

…but the Rocket Boy had enough to get his shoulder up. Tony would pick Otto up and toss him headfirst into the trunk of a tree…where there is a BMX bike tied down to it. Tony unchained the bicycle and then choked Otto with the chain, wrapping it around his neck…so he could Biel Throw the Rocket Boy with the help of the chain onto the Love Park steps! After picking up the bicycle and SWINGING it into Otto's head, Tony asked again if Otto wanted to let everybody know how hardcore the Vec was…

…

…

…

…and Otto's reward for not doing so came in the form of a bike kickstand jabbed into the forehead! Tony, having SNAPPED the kickstand off of the bike, raked Otto's eyes, DEMANDING that Otto say it…

…

…

…and then Tony dug the kickstand STRAIGHT UP into Otto's nose upon his refusal! Tony was WRECKING Otto's sinuses in every which way…

…and after putting the kickstand down, a Stalling Michinoku Driver II onto one of the steps gave Tony Delvecchio yet another two-count. Moments later, Tony had Otto back up…

…

…

…

…and his Concrete Canyon Cutter intentions were interrupted by Otto Rocket grabbing the kickstand and ramming up behind Tony, right in the posterior! Tony HOWLED as the kickstand ever so VIOLENTLY probed him where the sun doesn't shine…and then Otto added a kickstand shot to the back of Tony's head for good measure! As Tony went down, Otto crawled his way to another tree in the area…

…

…

…

…and then came back, having laced up a pair of roller blades! Otto skated, grinded a rail by the steps, and then Front Dropkicked Tony out of the grind and sent him rolling down to the bottom of the steps and into the street! Otto roller bladed his way to where Delvecchio landed, performed a series of Roller Blade Rakes—FIFTEEN of them to be precise…

…

…and then a stomp…

…

…

…

…and then, Otto skated over to a manhole cover in the road, uprooting it from out of the street…so he can SPEED at Tony and SMASH his face in from the left…THEN from the right…THEN from the left again…THEN from the right again, going back and forth…

…before hanging Tony upside-down upside-down…

…

…

…and "slipping" on his roller blades, really just kicking his feet out suddenly from underneath him so he can SHEERDROP PILEDRIVE Tony Delvecchio onto the street! Otto would cover…

…

…

…

…

…and SOMEHOW, Tony would kick out before 3! That…actually brought a curious look on Otto's face—for a second, anyway…

…but he had a mission to do…and that was to make sure that the Vec left in PIECES…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but his Famous Ollie try from roller skating up to him for momentum gets thwarted by Tony **POPPING UP and catching Otto on the way down out of his flip with the Concrete Canyon Cutter!**

That left Tony and Otto IN PAIN on the street, the crowd with mouths AGAPE from the counterattack…

…though fans were yet chanting, "STILL NOT HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) STILL NOT HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

…

…

…

…but when Tony and Otto rose, Tony QUICKLY tried for the 7th Street Slash…

…but Tony ducked it and fired a Gamengiri to Tony's face—that Tony DODGED…

…

…and instead, Tony grabbed Otto Rocket and GERMAN SUPLEXED him THROUGH the quarter pipe, causing the vert itself to break open with Rocket's body plunging through it! And as Otto was left convulsing in the broken vert, Tony yelled, "I'M DA MAN! I'VE BEEN SAYIN' IT ALL ALONG, BUBS! I'M DA MAN! I'M DA MAN!"

Tony then pulled Otto out of what's left of the quarter pipe…and covered him for the 1…2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Otto got the shoulder up before 3!

After THAT near-fall, Tony needed something to calm his nerves…so he pulled out a lollipop, sucked on it and tossed it into the crowd for one of the girls to catch…

…

…only it was instead THROWN BACK at him by the fans! Tony, STUNNED, shouted, "DAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! DA LADIES LOVE DA LOLLIES!" He then threw his lollipop back INTO the crowd…and received it right back! He threw it back ONE MORE time…to the same result! Then he saw Otto getting up…and paused to give him a Skateboard-Aided Throat Crusher, placing the skateboard to Otto's neck and using his running speed and Otto's inadvertent skating to add EXTRA jamming behind that maneuver into the lamppost! Tony would try to throw the lollipop ONE MORE TIME…

…

…

…and when he got it thrown back, Tony reached into the crowd and GRABBED the fanatic responsible, pulling him over the guardrail and socking him in the face! Now the crowd was VITRIOLIC against the Backyard Boy, and chanted, "**F**K YOU, TONY! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) F**K YOU, TONY! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) F**K YOU, TONY! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" Tony just pointed to those very fans…and pointed to the one he pulled over the guardrail…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Meadowbrook native—was INTERCEPTED by a Suicide Dive by Otto Rocket through the "O" of the Love Park LOVE Statue onto Tony Delvecchio! Otto had SKATED UP a ramp behind the statue in order to get the height to make it through the open-holed letter and land on The Vec, whom Otto continued to pummel away at with offense, combining an Arm Drag, a Short-Arm Clothesline and a Hammer Throw directed at the LOVE Statue itself! Otto would go on to pick Tony up in an Electric Chair…

…

…and propel him forward to wedge him between the LOVE Statue's V and E, the space between the two small enough to keep Tony wedged in-between the letters and immobilized! With that, Otto skated over to where he left HIS skateboard…

…which is still wrapped in the barbwire from before. Otto brought that board back to where Tony is still wedged, and he BATTERED Tony in the face with the barbwire skateboard, hitting SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE times between the eyes! After such punishment he put the board down…

…but tugged at a piece of unused GUARDRAIL attached to the other parts of the barrier created. After freeing the guardrail piece, he BODY SLAMS it into Tony's head, using enough force to pop a now-busted open Tony out of the statue itself! Otto looked at Tony…looked around at the fans…checked on the one Tony accosted…

…

…

…and, even FURTHER motivated at this level, he used his arms and feet to ascend up the statue, the guardrail lending him climbing aid…

…

…

…

…

…as Otto stood atop the L in LOVE…while Tony…TRIED to stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as Delvecchio did, Otto jumped up…

…performed a Backside Stall on the edge of the L…

…leapt away…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and SPIKED Tony Delvecchio into the ground with a 720 DDT! **It was right onto the concrete, right onto the unforgiving asphalt of the sidewalk…

…

…

…

…

…and covered the _Backyard Sports _character…for a 2.9-count! Lonny Cunningham called it a near-fall! And the fans chanted "**BUUUUUUUULLSH*T! BUUUUUUUULLSH*T! BUUUUUUUULLSH*T! BUUUUUUUULLSH*T!**" NOT BUYING that Tony could have kicked out.

However, it HAD been the case, and so Tony and Otto took their fight moments later…

…to the Love Park Visitors Center just a few yards off…

…

…

…and they went inside…

…

…

…

…

…and TONY went outside by getting flung from inside the Center through a glass window! Otto leisurely made his way out of the Center through the new open door he had created…

…and then TONY ran and Spinebustered OTTO through an ADJACENT glass window! Both Otto and Tony were leaving each other ABUSED and WEATHER-BEATEN out in the streets, at this park…and the fans were recognizing it to a high degree…

…

…

…but that didn't mean they were at all going to root for anyone not named Rocket.

Both Tony and Otto got up…but Tony was faster—fast enough to Double Leg Trip Otto and CATAPULT HIM…

…

…

…causing Otto to—LAND ON THE BANISTER ON HIS FEET. And that permitted Otto to jump off with a Corkscrew Throwback onto The Vec! Moments later, Otto would attempt the Ottomatic…

…

…but Tony countered with a Backslide! Lonny Cunningham counted the pin: 1…2…Otto kicked out, and the crowd LIT INTO Delvecchio for even having the TEMERITY to try to win the match with that sneaky pinning combination! But Delvecchio, uncaring and just wanting to WIN, heard this and decided next to try a La Magistral Cradle! Otto would kick out…and then Tony attempted a Reverse Double Chickenwing Pin! Otto kicked out, and the crowd just HATED what Tony was doing! …And then Tony tried a Gedo Clutch _while holding onto the railing for leverage!_

…But Otto would kick out of that as well! And Tony got up, sneering and saying, "Alrighty, alrighty, I'll stahp!"

…

…

…Though that was only for him to turn around and try a Prawn Hold Pin! Lonny Cunningham is there to count…another two…

…but Tony DEADLIFTS Otto up after the near-fall…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—DOESN'T Powerbomb him because Otto reverses into a Hurricanrana over the railing, sending them into bushes and a few inches from Sunny Day and Vinny the Gooch's announce table!

Tony and Otto would both get up at the table…using it as their own apparatus to stand…and trade Head Slams…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until Tony poked Otto in the eyes…

…SWIPED Vinny the Gooch's protective football helmet and WHACKED it off of the skull of the Rocket Boy, sending him leaning with his face on the announce table! Tony then requested FORCEFULLY for Sunny and the now headwear-less (but not minding it because his helmet "went for a good cause") Vinny to move…

…

…

…

…

…so Tony could get on his board, skate up to the table, OLLIE HIGH…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…NOT Curb Stomp Otto on the table, instead landing onto his feet as Otto moved his head at the right moment! And instead, Otto TRIPPED Tony onto the table…

…

…setting him up to be on his knees for Otto to Cravate his head and drop him onto the table with the Epic Bail! Tony was DOWN…prone on that table…

…and EVERYBODY knew what Otto wanted, because THEY wanted it too.

* * *

Otto, still on his roller skates, goes to the TOP of the Love Park Visitor Center, standing there with Tony Delvecchio so very, very minuscule underneath him on the table…

"The pride and heart and soul of ECW stands atop the Visitors Center of Love Park, and he's about to put something through TONY'S heart from up there!" Sunny shouts.

"He might be about to stop MY heart—I can't take this! I can't take this!" Vinny covers his eyes.

…

…

…but Tony rolls off of the table and HOPS the guardrail behind him, getting out of dodge!

"And Tony JUST aware enough to rise and skedaddle out of that dangerous place!" Sunny calls.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU, big guy upstairs! You-you may have just saved this young kid's life—I praise you," Vinny makes the sign of the cross in relief. "I praise you…and I MOCK YOU, Otto Rocket. HAHA! You don't get to diiiiiive!"

Tony finds himself in the crowd…

…

…and part of him begins to realize…he's in the crowd…

"…Wait a sec…" Sunny blinks. "I think…Tony's figuring out where he just put himself…and if his inklings are correct, this might NOT have been his best escape plan…!"

…

…

…

…

…and the Philadelphia fans start to grab Tony, pick him up and literally CARRY him back to where the table is!

"WAIT, NO! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Vinny hollers.

"IT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE FEARED!" Sunny exclaims. "These incited, almost RABID Philadelphian fans are carrying Tony right back to our table! They want to see him get put through it, and you do NOT defy a crowd like this!"

"YES YOU CAN! YOU TOTALLY CAN!" Vinny protests. "TONY SURE CAN!"

"Well, he isn't doing a good job of it right now!" Sunny says.

"NO! NOOO!" Tony tries to escape, but it's no use as there are more crazed ECW fanatics than Tony Delvecchios. After about twenty seconds of being passed around more than a bottle of milk on the wall, Delvecchio finds himself right back where the table is…

…

…and one fan in particular, in a spray-painted _Rocket Power_ biker mask, jumps over the barrier himself…

…

…to HOLD DOWN Tony to the table, making certain that he doesn't move!

"OH, THIS IS JUST NOT FAIR!" Vinny throws up his hands.

"AND ONE OF OUR LUCKY AUDIENCE MEMBERS, WITH A BLESSING TO MAKE SURE THIS GETS SEEN THROUGH!" Sunny yells.

"WHAT BLESSING?! WHOSE BLESSING?! NOBODY BLESSED THIS! THIS IS UNHOLY!" Vinny yells.

Otto and the volunteering fan exchange a nod…

…

…

…and Otto fist pumps thrice in a rhythm: "**E! C! W!**"

And then he skates…FLIES…

…

…

…

…performs a 1080 McTwist…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and comes down from the sky with a Diving Splash—**__**through nothing but table as the fan pulls Tony out of the way!**_

"**OTTO GOING TO PUT TONY THROUGH THAT TABLE IN STY**_**—WHAT THE HECK?!**_" Sunny exclaims. "_**WHA—DI…DID THAT FAN JUST…?!**_"

"_**YEAH! HE PULLED TONY OUT OF THE WAY!**_" Vinny confirms.

"_**BUT…BUT WHY?!**_" Sunny incredulously asks.

"_**I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M GLAD HE DID!**_" Vinny shouts.

The rest of the Philadelphia fans all shoot DAGGERS at the one who pulled Tony out of the way in time, screaming, jeering, HISSING, THREATENING…

…

…

…

…

…and the fan, after pulling Tony up, removes his biker helmet…

…

…

…revealing himself to be **Jimmy Knuckles! Jimmy Knuckles of **_**Backyard Sports **_**fame himself!**

"**WELL **_**NOW **_**I MIGHT KNOW WHY HE DID!**" Cris exclaims.

"**JIMMY WINTHROPE KNUCKLES?! THE BULLY OF MEADOWBROOK?! **_**HE'S**_** THE FAN?!**" Sunny yells out.

"**NO, SUNNY! HE'S TONY'S INSURANCE POLICY IN A CROWD FULL OF BLOODTHIRSTY MANIACS!**" Vinny explains. "**EVERYBODY HERE WANTED HIS BLOOD; HALF OF THEM EVEN GOT TO JOIN IN! TONY HADTA EVEN THE SCORE SOMEWHERE! HERE YOU HAVE IT!**"

Tony sees the identity of the rogue fan…

…

…and SMIRKS…

…

…as he and Jimmy both proceed to stomp out the fallen Otto Rocket in the table debris to an OCEAN of boos!

"AND NOW JIMMY AND TONY ARE PUTTING THEIR BOOTS TO OTTO, WHO JUST WENT THROUGH THAT TABLE OFF OF A LONG, HARD FALL!" Sunny shouts. "AND THESE FANS ARE ABSOLUTELY LIVID AND DISGUSTED!"

"WHO CARES HOW THEY ARE?! THIS IS GREAT!" Vinny cheers. "OUR GUY'S GONNA PULL THIS OFF—C'MON BABY…!"

Jimmy and Tony stomp on Otto's body for a good five…ten…fifteen seconds straight, the fans just DESPISING every moment of it with every fiber of their passionate hardcore beings…

*Fast-Forward*

Jimmy and Tony both pull Otto up, the Rocket Boy almost WHOLLY unaware, air still knocked out of him from the earlier jump…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Jimmy lifts Otto up for a Flapjack, and Tony catches Otto on the way down with a Concrete Canyon Cutter, their maneuver dropping Rocket onto the detached guardrail!**_

"_**OH MY GOSH! TONY AND JIMMY, THEY…! THEY DROPPED OTTO ONTO THAT GUARDAIL—**_"

"_**WITH NONSTOP VIOLENCE! YES!**_" Vinny completes Sunny's thought. "_**YOU CAN'T BEAT THE CLASSICS, THEY SAY? WELL I JUST SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES, HAHAHAHAHA!**_"

"_**JIMMY AND TONY PILFERING SOMETHING OUT OF THE PLAYBOOK OF ECW ALUMS TEAM 2D, JUST TO SHOWER THIS IN MORE IGNOMINY!**_" Sunny exclaims.

*Fast-Forward*

Seeing Jimmy and Tony DESECRATE Team 2D's Nonstop Violence is ALL some of the fans are able to take, as they appear as a HORDE in front of Jimmy in particular, forcing the "fan" to back away from the premises…

…but his work is already done…as Tony is pinning Otto with the hook of the leg!

"Jimmy Knuckles sent on the retreat, but…!" Sunny's voice trails off.

"What matters is right over there – THE PIN!" Vinny speaks. "PIIIIIN!"

Referee Lonny Cunningham does the counting: 1…

"I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY IT…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.99 Otto kicks out!**

"…BUT TONY DELVECCHIO—**HAS NOT YET FINISHED OTTO ROCKET!**" Sunny gasps. "**DESPITE IT ALL, OTTO HAS SOMETHING STILL LEFT!**"

"**I'M THINKING THE REFEREE'S ARTHRITIS KICKED IN AGAIN!**" Vinny contends. "**YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS GUY'S NOT DONE YET?! I BET TA DIFFA! AND SO DOES OUR BOY THE VEC! THAT CAN'T BE!**"

*Fast-Forward*

Otto writhes…stirs…

"Otto…still moving…still breathing…like the true spirit of ECW, something that will NEVER DIE…" Sunny states.

…and Tony looks squarely at him…

…

…

…

…so he gets the perfect view of the ECW hero giving Delvecchio two birds!

"OOOOOOH…and like the true spirit of ECW, defiant and against the grain!" Sunny exclaims.

Otto doesn't say a word…

…

All he does is—_**get 7**__**th**__** Street Slashed by Delvecchio!**_

"_**AND LIKE THE TRUE SPIRIT OF ECW, ABOUT TO GO OUT OF BUSINESS!**_" Vinny shouts.

"_**SEVENTH STREET SLASH!**_" Sunny exclaims. "_**OTTO RIGHT BACK DOWN IN THE HARDEST OF WAYS!**_"

Tony covers Otto once again, referee in position…

…

…

…and he gets 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.999 Otto kicks out YET AGAIN! And Tony Delvecchio CAN'T BELIEVE IT, placing his hands on his head with his eyes nearly leaving his skull!**_

"_**AND THAT **__**STILL**__** FINISH IT! THAT DOESN'T DO IT EITHER! OTTO KICKED OUT AGAIN! OTTO KICKED OUT A SECOND TIME! YET AGAIN!**_" Sunny exclaims. "_**AND TONY IS THUNDERSTRUCK!**_"

"_**SO AM I! SO AM I, BECAUSE DID YOU SEE HOW THAT ROCKET GOT BLASTED?! TONY GOT THAT 7**__**TH**__** STREET SLASH IN FULL! HOW DOES HE STILL KICK OUT?! GAAAAAAH!**_" Vinny screams, nearly pulling his hair out.

*Fast-Forward*

With the guardrail, both skateboards, the bicycle, the garbage can, and pieces of shattered glass ALL gathered up into a pile of death…

…

…Tony Delvecchio whips Otto with the strand of barbwire…as both of them are standing atop the skatepark's half pipe! After making his incisions with the strand, Tony looks in Otto's eyes…GRABS his jaw…and asks him one final time, barking at him: "WHO'S HAWDCOWR?! WHO'S HAWDCOWR, ROCKET?! DIS IS YOWR LAST WAWNING—WHO'S. HAWD. COWR?! GIMME DA RIGHT ANSA, ROCKET! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"He's been asking Otto to spill those beans all match!" Vinny mentions.

"And Otto's REFUSED TO INDULGE, much like this crowd has!" Sunny states.

"His BIGGEST MISTAKE!" Vinny declares. "That's why he's in the position he's in right now! That's why he's on the edge! That's why he's just inches away and several feet above his impending demise! The LEAST HE CAN DO before getting there is tell the world straight from the horse's mouth exactly what we already know! You heard the man – GIVE IT TO HIM!"

…

…

…

…

**Otto SLAPS Tony right across the face!**

"**OHHHH!**" Sunny gasps. "WELL, HE GAVE _SOMETHING_ TO HIM, BUT I DOUBT IT WAS WHAT TONY WAS LOOKING FOR!"

"IT SURE WASN'T! WHAT IS THIS FOSSIL'S ISSUE?! WHY CAN'T HE TELL THE DANG TRUTH AND BE DONE?!" Vinny shouts.

Tony just stands there with his face turned, the slap to the face leaving him stationary…and also giving him flashbacks…almost full circle…

"IT WAS THAT SLAP THAT STARTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Vinny the Gooch brings up.

"THAT'S RIGHT – backstage on _Ozone _when Tony and Otto had their first out-of-ring confrontation with each other…" Sunny adds the temporal context.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Delvecchio puts Otto in a Standing Headscissors…

…hooks the arms…

"Very well then—he won't be able to say it when he's unconscious, but that's HIS problem, not the Vec's!" exclaims Vinny.

"What's Tony looking for here—maybe a TIGERBOMB…?!" Sunny guesses.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Otto gets his arms free, LIFTS Tony…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Back-to-Belly Reverse Piledriver, dropping to his knees!

"Well, WHATEVER IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ISN'T SEEING THE LIGHT OF DAY—UNLIKE THAT PILEDRIVER! BACK-TO-BELLY REVERSE!" Sunny calls.

…But then he holds on!

"WHA…?! HE'S STILL GOT HIM!" Sunny yells.

"OH NO! OH NOOOO!" Vinny shakes his head. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Tony's Tigerbomb didn't see the light of day—TONY HIMSELF might not get that luxury either from here!" Sunny states.

Otto stands up a second time, Tony still in his clutches…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Otto gives Tony a SECOND Back-to-Belly Reverse Piledriver!

…

…

…But then Otto holds Tony up a THIRD time in the same position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and that's the THIRD STRAIGHT Back-to-Belly Reverse Piledriver delivered to Tony Delvecchio!

"THREE STRAIGHT! SUCCESSIVE, SUCCESSFUL BACK-TO-BELLY REVERSE PILEDRIVERS!" Sunny calls. "And Tony is LIMP…"

Otto stands with Tony one extra time…but here…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Otto latches onto Tony by the head and one of his legs…

…backs his way to the edge…

"Otto didn't want to give Tony the SATSIFACTIO—wait a minute…" Sunny wonders. "What's he DOING?…"

"Do I even want to know? DO I EVEN WANT TO KNOW?" Vinny wonders himself.

…

…tucks Tony in TIGHTLY…

"OH _WHOA_…!" Sunny's eyes widen.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and hits a Backflip Fisherman's Buster onto the pile of doom—the guardrail, skateboards, bicycle, glass, EVERYTHING!**_

"_**OHHHHHHHHH, ARE YOU CRAZY?! ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME?! WHAT WAS OTTO ROCKET JUST DONE TO TONY DELVECCHIO?!**_" Sunny shrieks.

"_**WHAT HAS OTTO ROCKET DONE, PERIOD?!**_" Vinny asks his OWN version of the query.

"_**I THINK YOU'D CALL THAT A…FLIPPING FISHERMAN'S BUSTER, I THINK, BUT BETTER YET, HOW DID HE EXECUTE IT?! WE ALL KNOW WHERE HE EXECUTED IT THOUGH: RIGHT ONTO THAT PILE OF WAITING GOODIES BELOW!**_" Sunny exclaims. "_**THE ONE TONY WAS GONNA TIGERBOMB OTTO THROUGH! OTTO DOES THE HONORS INSTEAD! OTTO DOES THE HONORS INSTEAD!**_"

"_**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**_" WHAT ELSE could the Philadelphians chant after a move like that from the Blood &amp; Ink veteran? Everyone goes NUTS! Tony is UNMOVING on contact, both skateboards BROKEN IN TWO, guardrail BENT, bicycle MANGLED, shattered glass shattered SOME MORE…while Otto is twitching…hand wavering…body midway convulsing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as he looks and leans his way over onto Tony's shoulders.

"And Otto…limbs contorting, organs convulsing, just RESTING HIMSELF on top of Delvecchio!" Sunny sees.

Referee Lonny Cunningham has the positioning to count the fall right at the bottom of the half pipe (or from a satellite, even, if he so desired to)…

…

…

…

…and he counts 1…

"REF IS THERE!"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**3!**_

"_**AND OTTO ROCKET WINS THE SKATEPARK BRAWL HERE AT LOVE PARK! THE DIEHARDS HAVE THEIR DAY!**_" Sunny announces…as back at the Wells Fargo Arena, the bell sounds and "Rip It Up" by Jet booms over the speakers to LOUD cheers, as fans over in the BUILDING are chanting "HOLY SH*T!" too over what they saw!

Otto slowly rolls off of Tony's body, unable to hear Blader DJ from the Wells Fargo Arena announce, "Here is your winner of the Skatepark Brawl…Otto Rocket!"

But referee Lonny Cunningham, carefully yet with strength, pulls Otto up from the ground, out of the pile of destructive and now broken material…so he can raise the Rocket Boy's hand, the former ECW Champion aware enough NOW with this event to realize that he has done it. And if that didn't let him know, the rowdy, raucous but rapturous Love Park audience would have been happy to do so themselves! The fans all start to crowd themselves around Otto, the _Rocket Power _protagonist himself taking one last look at Delvecchio's still unmoving body…a LONG look at that…

…

…

…

…before he is lifted up onto the shoulders of the Philly Love Park and ECW fanatics holding him in a multi-person Electric Chair in celebration! Otto flashes a toothy smirk at this, even pointing to a few fans who were about to flip over a car out of frustration when they thought that Tony had won. The sight of Tony's body laid out in the rubble was enough to inform them that the OPPOSITE was true. Otto pulls off his t-shirt and spins it over his head like a lasso before throwing to another lucky spectator, the Rocket Boy FULLY immersing himself in this post-match party!

"It's a JAMBOREE here at Love Park as Otto Rocket had indeed BEATEN Tony Delvecchio, who despite the state he is in right now, ALMOST had me thinking he would pull this off!" Sunny states. "From Jimmy Knuckles to that 7th Street Slash…I thought I'd have to hightail it out of here to save my own skin for the sake of _Backyard Sports _across the board! I may still have to do that…but everyone came to see Otto win, and that's EXACTLY what they have received!"

"I…I'M STILL WRAPPING MY HEAD AROUND THAT FINAL MOVE!" Vinny shouts.

"Have you EVER seen Otto Rocket employ that maneuver before?" Sunny asks.

"NO! HECK NO! I've never seen ANYBODY use it!" Vinny adds.

"Just a testament to this match and to Otto himself—he may have been fighting for the respect of the Old School of Hardcore Knocks…but that didn't mean he was devoid of NEW TRICKS to jam up his sleeve when the time arose, and we got one DOOZY of a new trick tonight!" Sunny says.

"…I don't know about YOU, but I've gotta check on our boy Tony," Vinny goes off headset to run over to Tony's body…which is only twitching unconsciously at the moment.

Sunny watches Vinny head off…and watches the Love Park crowd continue to carry Otto on their backs…

…

…a Love Park crowd that is starting to head her way…

"…Ummmm…well, this one is over!" Sunny nervously states. "I…I guess it's…back to you guys over at the Wells Fargo Center! From Love Park over here, this is Sunny Day on behalf of Vinny the Gooch…and you can catch us over in 5BW if you wanna hear us commentate some more! …If we make it out of here alive. …So long!"

With that signing off, Sunny starts doing her best to bob and weave her way to safety so the crowd doesn't stampede her OR WORSE…while Otto rallies them all in a chant of "**THIS IS HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS HARDCORE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" as things fade out from there, cameras cutting back to the Wells Fargo Center afterward.


	55. CCW Regal Rumble: Part 5

When cameras return to the Wells Fargo Arena, they show the triply split screen…

…with Aelita Schaeffer in one section, pulling up her boots and declining a butler's offer to hand her a glass of wine—she would have accepted, but there was a time for that, and said time would be AFTER her match…

…Lucy van Pelt in another section, having just seen the Skatepark Brawl…and scoffing at the thought of Otto Rocket emerging victorious. "He won't be so chipper once I knock her sister sideways…along with everyone else…" Lucy speaks as she tightens her wrist tape…

…and in the third section…"The Warrior Princess" Xena, who was warming up and throwing kicks at the brick wall behind her nonstop, letting out some of her vengeance already before backing away from it, still keeping the bulk of what was brewing inside…for when she GOT inside…

"We have seen a SMORGASBORD of aggression and hostility tonight, but coming down the pike we STILL HAVE…Cell on Earth to come," Al states. "There's three more of the participants in Aelita Schaeffer, Lucy van Pelt, and Xena—one of THEM could be leaving Philadelphia as the second Females Champion of the World…"

"Indeed," Jonathan nods, as though he were DESIROUS of such an outcome…because he was.

* * *

Somewhere ELSE backstage…

…to the crowd's delight, it was Max and Enrique of the Dragon Kids, just a few yards away from the Gorilla Position, Max wearing a special blue Dragon Kids "We Believe" t-shirt, Enrique a green and purple version of the tee. As both of them are doing last-minute preparations with themselves…

"_Hey, Kids!_"

…they are approached by their soon-to-be teammate, Dan Kuso, to even LOUDER cheers from the live crowd seeing this via DisneyTron. "Ready to get your Titles back?" Dan asks, patting both Dragon Kids on their shoulders.

Max nods, determination painting his face from the top down. "YOU BET we are," he answers.

"_Absolutamente,_" Enrique agrees.

"Cool…" Dan wipes his lips and then motions to Max and Enrique that there is more he had to speak with. "Look, before we go out there, I feel like I should say this to you guys since Shun and I had a conversation about it ourselves."

"Say what?" Enrique raises an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Max asks.

"When we take battle Doc Louis and his gang of clients tonight…it's gonna be OUR battle," Dan tells them. "Not just mine and not just Shun's, but your battle as well. And what happened to you two and what you did after are actually major catalysts behind us being where we are right now, THIS MATCH…so you're as big a part of this as Shun and I. You are half of this team, whether people call it 'my team' or whatever else…and I know you're fighting for a whole lot more than just the Belts."

Max and Enrique look at each other as Dan says this…because even though he wasn't a part of THAT collection of friends the Dragon Kids had, it was as though Kuso knew and was indeed fully aware of their existence and how much they meant to this match for the former World Tag Team Champions.

"…That's why I'm telling you, looking you straight in the eyes, I've got your back," Dan assures them. "I'm going out there for YOU. I'm fighting for MY Belt just as I am for YOURS…which means you're fighting for YOURS as much as you are for MINE, too."

"That's true…" Max says, looking at the Universal Championship around Dan's waist.

"_Sí_…which is why we're telling you, _tenemos la espalda_…" Enrique puts a finger in Dan's shoulder, pointing and poking him. "WE'VE got YOUR back, Dan."

"Yeah!" Max confirms, giving off the same sentiment to the Pyrus Brawler.

"…Thanks," Dan flicks his nose. "Heh…by a show of hands, who can't wait to see the look on Doc Louis's face when we clean house and hold ALL of the Belts?"

Enrique raises his hand…Max raises BOTH of his hands…

Dan chuckles as he had a hand raised himself for his own question. "Thought so. …Ready?"

"_Listo!_" Enrique replies.

"Let's do it!" Max claps as he starts heading for the curtain behind Dan…

…and Enrique is about to follow suit when—

"_Hey Enrique!_"

…Enrique hears his name called. He looks around for the source…and sees it almost SPRINTING towards him.

"Stephanie!" Enrique gasps upon recognizing the LazyTown pink-haired female. As Stephanie comes to the Colombian Kid, she however is almost out of breath from her run. "Are you okay?" Enrique asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Stephanie nods, hands on her knees as she pants to catch her breath again. "…I just didn't want to miss you…"

Enrique is a tad puzzled. "Miss me for what?" he inquires.

"For wishing you luck before your match!" Stephanie replies.

"…Oh…um…heheh," Enrique sheepishly understands now…and blushing briefly while rubbing the back of his head he says, "Gracias."

"De nada!" Stephanie nods. "Hey, you think we can celebrate afterwards?"

"We'll see. We kinda have to WIN first…" Enrique mentions, almost letting his tone sweat-drop for him.

"Right, heheh…heh…" Now it is Stephanie's turn to sheepishly chuckle…

…as both she and Enrique gaze at each other for a while…a rather long while…

"Enrique, come on; we've gotta go!" Dan Kuso calls out from off-screen, within earshot of the Dragon Kid.

"Oh!" Enrique's manner jumps from hearing the far-off voice, snapping him out of his ocular trance. He then looks back at Stephanie once again, one more time…and says, "I'll, er…I'll see you…"

"Mm-hmm! See you later! I'll be in the crowd!" Stephanie eagerly tells Enrique as he starts to leave…

…

…but then Stephanie grabs Enrique's hand and yelps, "Oh, wait! One last thing…"

Enrique turns around…looking at Stephanie's hand…on his…

…

…

…

…and Stephanie, meekly speaking, says, "…If you're in there with Sportacus…since you wanted him part of the match…make sure you hold your own, okay?"

…

…

"…Stephanie…" Enrique places his other hand over Stephanie's on his, making a sandwich of sorts…and looking deep at her to say, in as stern a tone as he can put together for her, "…if that happens, I'm not just gonna hold my own against him… I'm gonna BEAT HIM."

Enrique, letting Stephanie know of his own personal intentions on the LazyTown superhero—the man who cost Enrique and Max the World Tag Team Championship—leaves Stephanie, catching up with the Universal Champ and the four-year-old from the Playroom. There was no more time for talk…

* * *

Blader DJ announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest…is the Winners Take All Eight-Man Elimination Tag Team Match to decide the CCW Universal Championship, the CCW World Tag Team Championship, and #1 Contention for the CCW Universal Championship!"

As the crowd pops for this, already starting to hold up their "Philadelphia Believes!" ; "Fighting Spirit Forever!"; "Sportacus: The NEW Fallen Hero"; "The Winds of Change are upon us…"; and "DLP is DONE FOR" signs…Blader DJ continues, "Wrestlers are eliminated from this match via pinfall, submission, or disqualification. Once an elimination occurs, the wrestler who is pinned, submitted or disqualified must depart the match and return to the locker room area while the match continues. This contest will end when one team has been COMPLETELY eliminated…at which point the survivor or survivors will have won the match for their team and thus decided the fate of the Universal and World Tag Team Championships, as well as the former Title's #1 Contender!"

"…Boy, that is a MOUTHFUL," Jeremy whistles.

("Time to Shine" by Saliva plays)

The lights turn a teal-green sort of blend…and jets of smoke shoot upward onstage in front of the entrance…

…

…

…where Shun Kazami, through lime green lighting, walks through the smoke and comes out with a long green and black jacket to accompany an attire mostly drawn from the second arc of Bakugan's _Mechtanium Surge_, his eyes pointed straight ahead at the ring.

_[I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings!_

_I've been the up and coming next big thing!_

_I've been the photograph and I've been the lens!_

_I've been the saint and baby, I've been the sin!]_

"Introducing first, now residing in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, weighing 233 pounds, Shun Kazami!" Blader DJ announces.

"A fitting song for what sounds to be the tone of Shun Kazami entering this match—it is 'his time to shine', his time to show why he deserves to be not just in the hunt for, but PRIME CONTENDER for the Universal Championship held by Dan Kuso," Jonathan says. "It's been a desire of his since _Pandemonium_, since _Nevermore_—you could even argue since _Meltdown_, even…but to date he hasn't gotten that crack at it, and he's never been first in line. THIS could be his chance."

"Yeah, or NOT," Cris immediately comes in with his skepticism. "Wanna know why he wants that Belt? One, because Aran Ryan made it the most precious commodity amongst the myth known as 'SECONDARY Titles', and I say 'myth' because that Title is as good as WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP GOLD thanks to him…and number two, the two-time and CURRENT Universal Champion is his best buddy, Dan Kuso, who, let's be honest, is the ALPHA to Shun's…Epsilon? I don't wanna go so far as Beta, 'cause I'm aware…"

"Shun has vocalized AND expressed how badly he wants to be the Universal Champion, so much so that he joined this battle and is part of the reason why what started as a war between Doc Louis Productions and Dan Kuso and the Dragon Kids—three-on-three—soon became a four-on-four," Al says.

_[Life passes by with so few moments that define!_

_Myyy tiiiiiiiiiiime is nowwww! (Right now, right now!)_

_It's my time to shine!_

_It's my time to take you to the ground!]_

The Ventus Brawler's visage doesn't give anything away even as the fans receive him with their cheers, Shun himself still standing in place, calmly, at the top of the stage…

…

…

…as the smoke onstage ACCUMULATES…so much so that Shun fades out of sight…and the entrance ramp itself starts to become shrouded with smoke.

"What the…? Where'd he go?" Jeremy scratches his head.

"There's so much smoke, I can barely see him!" Al rubs his eyes.

"Aaaah, I knew it! He wussed out!" Cris laughs.

_[You're going waaaay, waaaaaaay down!_

_You're going waaaay, waaaaaaay down!_

_It's my time to shine!]_

…

…

…

…

…When the smoke clears…Shun Kazami becomes visible again…

…

…only now, Shun is at the bottom of the entrance ramp, standing in front of the ring!

"Well, in his defense, if you're up against—OH JESUS!" Cris jumps. "WHAT THE F*CK?! IS HE DARK MAGICIAN ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"

"No, but stealth IS the way of the ninja, as Shun knows and has proclaimed—I think…he just wanted to demonstrate that for us," Al chuckles.

"He sure made his point on YOU, Mr. Collinsworth," Jonathan says.

"Ah, shut up," Cris deadpans.

The crowd chants "WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"…and Shun just flips some of his black hair from his face before sliding underneath the bottom rope, ready to do this, ready to WIN…ready to go ALL THE WAY.

…

…

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

"Now watch out for rogue pyro!" Cris mentions.

"Oh, Lord, not NOW, PLEASE…" Al groans at the thought of THAT happening again. "Here comes the rest of the cavalry!"

The crowd reaction LOUDENS…

…

…as Max and Enrique come out next! Max in particular dishes out "air high-fives" to the fans several feet to yards away from him, even those up in the cheap seats…as he yells, "WE HAVE TO DO HIGH-FIVES FROM HERE! YOU KNOW WHY?"

Max nudges Enrique's arm…

…

…

…and Enrique RUNS towards the ring…

…

…and he LEAPS UP from the ground (onto an unseen bouncing apparatus) and goes over the top rope, rolling himself into the ring and ending on a knee, triggering a blast of green pyro from the ring posts!

"WHOA!" Jeremy's eyes widen. "Well, THAT certainly wasn't rogue!"

"No, it was not—looks like Max's turn!" Jonathan says…

…

…as indeed Max does the same thing, speeding down the ramp to the ring to JUMP into the ring over the ropes and end up right behind the kneeling Enrique, helping him up for the two of them to ascend turnbuckles and let the crowd know, they were Tag Champions once…and it was about to happen again.

"Next for this team, at a combined weight of 370 pounds, Enrique and Max, The Dragon Kids!" Blader DJ announces.

_[I want to understand_

_How you can lock up all those feelings!_

_If you could understand_

_My self-destructive tendencies!_

_(Things aren't always what they seem!)]_

"Last month, _Pandemonium _was the greatest night of these young boys' lives," says Jonathan. "After winning the inaugural Combine Cup, they UPSET the Forces of Nature in Chicago in what some called the moment of the night to become our fourth and NEW CCW Tag Team Champions of the World. It was a SHOCKING, STELLAR moment…and it got washed away in six days."

"Doc Louis wanted the rematch for his clients; Max said, 'Bring it on,'" Jeremy recounts. "What nobody expected was the RESCHEDULING of the match due to, yes, a pyro 'accident' happening to Max that left him unable to compete that night, but the next day we had another first, a _CCW XX 22 _Pre-Show…which saw Max and Enrique LOSE their Titles back to the Forces of Nature because of the interference…of SPORTACUS."

"And Sportacus would JOIN Doc Louis Productions and state that it was people like the Dragon Kids that caused his own career to remain stagnant—of ALL of the claims…" Al speaks.

"Which is TRUE!" Cris defends. "I wouldn't be surprised if they TAXED that $50,000 Sportacus won in that Ladder Match against Tyson Blake! They sure didn't do him any favors like they did the DRAGON KIDS, who LOST to Team 2D that same show! Where's Sporty's merchandise, huh? Huh? Where?! If you ask me, Max and Enrique, they…they brought that enemy on themselves."

"Course that's what you think…" Jonathan sighs. "Well, regardless of whose fault you want to claim that it is, one thing is certain: Max and Enrique DIDN'T take the loss of their Tag Team Titles sitting down."

_[It's time we sit and reevaluate_

_The time we just let go to waste!_

_These years I've wasted_

_I just want them back because I won't see!_

_What could have been my brightest moments_

_Will never be!_

_Now hear my cry!_

_Just give me solace!]_

As Max and Enrique exchange looks with Shun, who gives them an approving nod…

…Jonathan says, "In fact…THIS MAN could tell you all about that…"

…as the fans are immediately starting to holler out…for THAT man…

"_**KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!**_"

…

…

…

And as soon as the wind whistles over the speakers, the building EXPLODES…as the lights are a BRIGHT, FIERY RED…

…

…

…

_[COME ON!]_

("Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu plays)

Dan Kuso appears on the stage, running out and putting a hand by his forehead, searching for how many fans there are cheering and chanting his name…and then he points to his waist, where the Universal Championship AND his WWE Toon Championship are firmly tied around him. He then goes to the other side of the stage and says, "You all ready for this?! …I'm ready for this! Those guys are ready for this! ALL the gold's coming home with us tonight! So buckle up 'cause it's about to go DOWN!" As Dan moves down the ramp, small jets of fire start shooting at the Pyrus Brawler's feet, not enough to burn him but enough to heat the place up for certain!

"And rounding out the team," Blader DJ announces, "residing now in Santa Monica, California, weighing 222 pounds, he is the current, reigning, defending CCW Universal Champion of the World, Dan Kuso!"

_["Grab the bull by the horns," the old adage goes!_

_Nobody tells you where to go from there!_

_Seems like fates pulling you_

_Decisions have to be made_

_The best path is the hardest earned!]_

"Between _Pride &amp; Glory _and _Ozone 42_, Dan Kuso made the BIGGEST SPLASH, the biggest redemption, the biggest turnaround in that time when he went from osculating Vincent McMahon's posterior and being on the wrong end of a Blarney Stone to CASHING IN Gold in the Fort on Prince Vegeta and REGAINING his Universal Championship from Aran Ryan," Jonathan says, "but in the case of the LATTER, as alluded to, it was the DRAGON KIDS' last-second involvement that ultimately decided the fate of that Championship and made Dan Kuso the Double Champion that he is right now! And that was ALL for revenge!"

"Sportacus's actions set up a WILDFIRE en route to getting here, and I don't mean the GPW kind," Jeremy states. "Dan Kuso was one of the beneficiaries of that wildfire as you can see, but NOW, he's fighting not just to keep HIS Title, but to help the Dragon Kids reclaim theirs!"

"AND to put Shun next in line for that Universal Title himself!" Al adds.

"How admirable and chivalrous of him," Cris dryly says.

_[Back and forrrrrth, the struggle consumes us all!_

_Trying to keep a level heeeaaad!_

_In the moooost unsettling of times_

_Today I'll become the bull! (BECOME THE BULL!)]_

Dan Kuso climbs up a corner raising both of his Belts, after which he dismounts and rubs elbows with all of his team members, getting them all banded together as they prepare to take on _CCW Ozone_'s most formidable male group…with EVERYTHING on the line…

"It is ALL ON THE LINE here in Philadelphia at _Regal Rumble_—all four of these men actually will be IN the Regal Rumble Match for _Ozone_; all of DLP sans Sportacus, interestingly enough, ALSO slated for the Rumble…" Al mentions.

"Dan Kuso's had plenty of reasons to have a smile on his face lately," Cris says. "And they might ALL GO AWAY in just one night…"

"Becoming the Bull" fades out…

…

…

…and suddenly, there is the sound of LOUD honking in the arena…

…

…as a big, red bus with Doc Louis's face on a boxing glove on the side of it drives its way onto the stage!

Jeremy, covering his ears, winces and says, "Okay, revolutionary concept coming – can announcers get their own SPECIAL eight-second warning for when loud noises are about to ensue?! Can we incept that?! Can we do that, please?! I'll suggest it in the next Board meeting if no one else does!"

The bus comes to a stop leisurely, still honking along the way even as it slows down to a halt…

…

…until…

_[There will be no stoppin'!_

_It's when you go harder than somebody, man_

_This right here_

_Is domination_

_(Woo!)]_

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

The bus's doors come open…and to VOCIFEROUS boos, Doc Louis steps out of the bus first, getting out of the driver's seat and down the steps to stand tall on the stage…

…Bald Bull…and Soda Popinski doing likewise, both wearing XXL-sized officially endorsed Doc Louis Productions golden vests on their bodies…

…and Aran Ryan wearing one of his own, while getting off the bus through an open window to join his _Punch-Out! _brethren onstage. Aran paces around crazily, Doc getting a handle on him to calm the Irishman down…

"…Where's the fourth?" Al murmurs questioningly.

_[This here what you call domination! _

_It's a combination of skill and concentration!_

_So rise to the occasion; do something amazin'!_

'_Cause anythang that I do, I dominate it! (Ah!)_

_This here what you call domination! _

_It's a combination of skill and concentration!_

_So rise to the occasion; do something amazin'!_

'_Cause anythang that I do, I dominate it!]_

…

…

…

…

…

…as a stainless steel pole and platform suddenly descend directly above the DLP bus! Said pole and platform…are attached to the airship of one Sportacus, who is standing on the platform to get off and stand atop the bus, staying there to watch Max and Enrique shoot glares at him…and he shoots them right back from the distance. Shun Kazami, meanwhile, also has his eyes on Sportacus…knowing that he is what stands between the Ventus Brawler and Universal Title hopes…

"And introducing their opponents," Blader DJ says, "being accompanied to the ring by their manager Doc Louis, at a combined weight of 1,189 pounds…the team of Sportacus, Aran Ryan, and the current, reigning, defending CCW World Tag Team Champions Soda Popinski and Bald Bull; together, they are known…as Doc Louis Productions!"

Sportacus 540 JUMPS off of the bus and lands in front of the _Punch-Out! _trio, splaying his arms to reveal the back of his OWN custom DLP jacket! Doc Louis nods in approval as he pats his newest client on the back and motions for the rest of his clientele to head down to the ring, ready for WAR.

"Doc Louis…is a man, is a manager motivated, obsessed and almost DEFINED by success," Jonathan says. "He has, yes, a track record of elevating every single on of his clients, from the Forces of Nature for the Tag Division to Aran Ryan as a singles force. With the exception of the newest member Sportacus, EVERY MEMBER of DLP has at one time earned gold, in all cases rather shortly after becoming a client of his. Aran became Universal Champion almost three months after his connection with Doc Louis; Bald Bull and Popinski even FASTER than that. And when Doc's clients WIN…Doc wins. But more than anything else, Doc Louis, the results-driven man he is…wants to see ALL of his clients succeed in a sitting, not some and not just one. So he has been on a mission to assert FULL DOMINANCE of the _Ozone _brand with every piece of gold he can get his hands on. At _Nevermore_, they had done it—Tag Team AND Universal Titles for all then THREE of his clients, but then at _Pandemonium_…things changed, and that set the tone for this matchup right here due to him, due to Sportacus, due to the Dragon Kids, et cetera."

_[I'm stronger, go harder, I'm a monster_

_I conquer, dominate anything I want to_

_My passion, my skill, my focus, my hunger_

_Just to put it simple, I'm the—(woo-wee!)_

_!_

_Yes I, just want it mo' than the next guy_

_And no you, can't do the things that I'm gon' do_

_Real aggressive, lil' rough around the edges_

_A man on a mission smashin' the competition_

_Who my next victim? Get 'em, I got 'em (woo!)_

_Let me know if anybody else got a problem_

_Yeah, 'cause they don't even stand a chance_

_Got the, eye of the tiger, and the, heart of a champ]_

"When's the last time Doc has had NO clients wearing a Belt at a time?" Cris asks.

"You would have to predate _CCW Havoc_," Al answers.

"BEFORE _HAVOC_? …And you believe that Doc Louis could end up going back to that? After tonight? Because of THEM?" Cris sneers. "Fat chance! When you're THIS attracted to success, it's something you JUST DON'T LOSE. Notice how Doc doesn't appear worried about this AT ALL despite that being a 'possibility', and yes, children, that IS in quotes, because if you think it's gonna happen, guess again! Seriously, the bell hasn't rung yet—it's not too late to change your vote! Do the right thing! Do it! Doooooo it!"

_[I just want it more yeah man I need to win it_

_Pedal to the floor, we gon' push it to the limit_

_Yeah man, they wishin' but they can't (uh-uh) with me though_

_Even when it gets all quiet, I'm still on beast mode (woo!)]_

Doc Louis Productions enters the ring…and all four members have a stare-down with all four members of the opposing team…Max with Soda Pop…Enrique with Bald Bull…Sportacus with Kazami…Ryan with Kuso…

"Face to face, everybody with their respective rivals…!" Al calls. "Though these IS a great deal of overlap in this story, so don't take that to rigidly. This is almost how it BEGAN. But like Dan Kuso's emphasized to his team, now EVERYONE'S fighting for the same end…the same end only in opposite directions depending on whom you're representing."

"One way or another, it's gonna be Titles for one side…and broken hearts for the other…" Cris states.

* * *

Both teams had a momentary huddle in their respective corners to decide who would kick things off in this monumental match with not one but TWO types of Titles at stake, along with #1 Contention for one of those Belts…and after a rigorous process on both ends, Doc Louis elected that Sportacus be the one to start the match…but Aran Ryan stepped in front of him, muscling his way into the center of the squared circle to make it clear that HE wanted to start. Sportacus would shrug and vault back over to the apron of his corner…while on the opposite end, both Max and Enrique were game to allow Dan Kuso to start the match…but the fourth member, Shun Kazami, wanted in as well. After a serious conference between _Bakugan _buddies, it was the Ventus Brawler who got the nod, starting against the former Universal Champion, the Celtic Clubber himself.

What followed was all eight participants finding a way in and out of the match for a few moments apiece, each entry and exit denoting a noticeable shift in momentum for the time being…

Shun countered an Aran Ryan Knee Facebreaker off of the ropes into a Shin Breaker and Back Suplex…and then Aran, coming up LAUGHING, tagged out to Soda Popinski, telling him, "It's like being in a bouncy castle!" …as though it was FUN. Soda entered the ring, and he FORCEFULLY shoved Shun's face into the ground to block a surprise Ventus Sweep attempt that Kazami tried. Then after a Soda Popinski Stalling Drop Suplex to Shun, Max tagged himself in; Max bravely tangoed with Soda with punches to the chest, but much like almost every meeting between the Forces of Nature and the Dragon Kids, close combat went HEAVILY in the former's favor, as supported by a Soda Pop Military Press…

…that Max countered into an Arm Drag…from which Soda STOOD UP and lifted Max up partway by his shirt to hoist him in a Military Press again, dropping him behind himself! Max holds his gut in pain after the hard seven-foot drop onto his chest…and although he kept going, a try at the Dragon Screw on one of Soda's tree trunk legs went absolutely NOWHERE…

…but the four-year-old continued fighting, taking Glasnost over Popinski's knee…but turning a Swinging Cobra Clutch Slam into a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors that didn't take the massive Russian down but had enough force to cause Soda to stumble ahead, going into the ropes…where Enrique added some offense with a Rope-Aided Gamengiri! As that sent Soda away from the ropes, a Max Jumping Enzuigiri nailed Soda in the back of the head, staggering him back forward TOWARDS said ropes! The Dragon Kids pinballed Soda back and forth with their kicks until Soda, still aware, caught one of Enrique's Rope-Aided High Kicks, clutching the leg…clutching BOTH of the Colombian child's legs…

…

…only for Max to slide out of the ring, grab Enrique's hands and use combined leverage to pull frontwards and assist Enrique in a Headscissors Takedown to Popinski all the way over the ropes (confirmed and completed by an extra Enzuigiri from the apron by Dan Kuso)! The team effort swung affairs in the Dragon Kids' and their team's favor…

…until Bald Bull tagged in and scored with a HUGE Biel Throw to Max that sent him bouncing off of the turnbuckles in a neutral corner! One Avalanche Splash in the corner and it was Doc Louis Productions in control again…

…but later, Max would float over and out of a Tilt-a-Whirl Powerslam into his own corner where Enrique tagged in. Max raised his feet up to meet a running Bull, who caught those legs, tossed Max into laying supine over the top turnbuckle and ropes, and KICKED him square in the spine, shooting him high upwards for a subsequent CATCH over his shoulder again…

…but his Powerslam is this time prevented by Enrique diving off of the top rope and GRABBING Max's legs, swinging with them across his body to provide the momentum required for Max to drop Bald Bull with a DDT! Max and Enrique double-teamed the Turkish Nightmare from here, looking later for a Double S.O.S.…but that was when Sportacus Springboarded into the ring and hit both Dragon Kids with a Double Single Foot Facebreaker! That set up Sportacus's tag in, and from there Sportacus hitting the ropes to deliver a Corkscrew Forearm Suicida to Max and a Step-Up Hurricanrana Driver off of the steps onto the arena floor to Enrique! The newest member of DLP had the most fun when it was his turn to be in control, as evidenced by the Handstand Hammerlock on Enrique in the middle of things…

…

…

…but he didn't enjoy very much when Enrique, after he backflipped from the LazyTowner's Hammerlock and hit a Shining Wizard to the back of Sportacus's skill, tagged out to Dan Kuso, who countered Sportacus's Slingshot Somersault Senton try into an Inverted Atomic Drop, Irish Whip and Calf Kick in the middle of the ring, supplemented further by an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! The crowd would rally behind the Pyrus Brawler as soon as he entered the match, and when Dan hit Sportacus with a Sideburn, the crowd could sense that an elimination was nigh…

…as could the rest of the participants in the match, who would all find their way into the ring, tussling with each other (in the midst of which Doc Louis could be noticed murmuring something in Aran Ryan's ear)…

…and as chaos spilled gradually to the outside, referee Leif Heralding's attentions were split…

* * *

Dan Kuso goes for the Pyrus-Plant to Sportacus…

"All hell is breaking loose here, but in the ring, what's happening is clear—Dan Kuso's got Sportacus ready, set…!" Al calls.

…

…

…but Doc Louis climbs to the ring apron, shouting about the massive waves of intruders going in and out of the ring in the melee and his gripes with such events…

"Doc Louis is thinking, 'NO go, NO go!'" Jeremy quips. "He shouldn't actually be UP THERE…!"

…

…while Aran Ryan slides into the ring…and Sportacus Back Body Drops Dan to avoid the Pyrus-Plant—only for Kuso to land onto his feet…

"He's up there anyway—now ARAN'S IN; what does HE got?!" Cris asks. "What's he…?"

…

…

…

…and…

…Aran hits SPORTACUS in the stomach with a crowbar from underneath the ring!

"Sporty esca—WAITWAITWAIT—OHHHHHH! NOOOOO! NOOOOOO!" Cris cries.

"ARAN JUST—HE JUST HIT SPORTACUS WITH THAT CROWBAR HE PICKED UP!" Al exclaims.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cris shouts.

"HOLY SNICKERDOODLES, DUDE—THAT'S HIS PARTNER!" Jeremy exclaims. "THAT'S HIS OWN PARTNER! …ONE OF THREE, ANYWAY!"

Dan turns around…

…

…

…

…and Aran pitches the crowbar into Dan's hands! He then drops down and rolls out of the ring and out of sight!

"The Celtic Clubber's gon—wait a sec… What the…? Okay, NOW I'm…?" Al's voice trails off.

"I don't understand—he hit Sportacus… Why donate the thing to Dan and then up and LEAVE?" Jeremy asks.

Dan is confused, as the look on his face portrays…

…

…

…

…but then the referee turns around himself…

"Ryan hit the deck and FLED, leaving—…!" Jonathan starts to realize what Aran just did. "The referee! Ref's seeing Dan with the smoking gun!"

"The smoking gun? Jon, what are yo—AH CRAP!" Jeremy ALSO realizes.

Leif Heralding sees Dan holding the crowbar…and Sportacus writhing on the mat…

…

…

…

…and…Dan, seeing that the referee was seeing this, puts two and two together…

"THAT'S WHY HE HIT SPORTACUS!" Cris yells. "ARAN RYAN HIT HIM SO HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANY PRETENDING!"

…

…and unfortunately, so does Heralding! Sportacus is kicking the canvas is pain—albeit LEGITIMATE pain…and Dan is frantic in his exculpatory pleas…

"Aran and Sportacus were never 'best friends', quite the CONTRARY in truth, but this went DEEPER than that! It WASN'T ABOUT the tension! It WASN'T EVEN ABOUT the tension!" Jonathan exclaims.

"ARAN RYAN'S CRAZY LIKE A FOX!" Cris exclaims.

"OR DOC LOUIS IS ONE CUNNING, WHISPERING, OPPORTUNE SON OF A BITCH!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but the official, not having it, motions that he is DISQUALIFYING DAN KUSO FROM THE MATCH!

"REF NONONO, PLEASE LISTEN TO DAN—NO, MY GOD!" Jeremy hollers.

"UNORTHODOX AS IT IS, ARAN RYAN JUST GOT DAN KUSO ELIMINATED!" Al shouts.

"THAT IS MACHIAVELLIAN LEVELS OF BRILLIANT!" Cris applauds.

"AND THE FACT THAT SPORTACUS ACTUALLY GOT HIT WITH THE WEAPON ACTUALLY MAKES THIS MORE BELIEVABLE!" Jonathan adds. "HE'S TRIED TO TELL THE OFFICIAL THAT ARAN HIT HIS OWN PARTNER HIMSELF, BUT THAT'S JUST FIGHTING AN UPHILL BATTLE!"

Dan continues to exclaim that he did NOT use the crowbar…

…but the referee has long since moved on, letting Blader DJ know of his decree…

…

…

…

…and to the crowd's consternation, Blader DJ announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a disqualification…**Dan Kuso has been eliminated!**"

"**AND THE REIGNING UNIVERSAL CHAMPION IS THE FIRST MAN GONE!**" Al yells.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME, MAN!" Jeremy exclaims.

Aran Ryan is laughing at his gambit paying off—although Sportacus might not have completely seen the genius behind it for obvious reasons—while Dan is DESPERATELY pleading his case to the referee, who is hearing none of it! And as the rest of the match competitors realize this, Max's mouth goes agape in SHOCK…Enrique's hands go to his head in reactive grief…and Shun…his face is unreadable throughout all of this…

…while Bald Bull and Soda Pop sneer, Aran performs an Irish jig, Sportacus writhes some more (he was in pain; he'd just been hit in the body with a crowbar for crying out loud)…and Doc Louis gestures, "One down, one to go," mockingly yelling out to Dan, "That's why my boy's getting his Belt back today! Real Champs don't break rules!"

Hearing THAT almost makes Dan want to hit someone, namely Doc, with the crowbar FOR REAL…but he doesn't get the chance as he is ordered to head to the backstage area. Dan, with one last almost miserable look at his team, DISMAYED by his own elimination, sighed…and then motioned for those who were left to kick DLP's ass, pointing at Shun as though endorsing him in particular to right the ship…before he finally exits per demand.

"No offense to ANYONE in this match, but if you told me that DAN KUSO was gonna be the first man eliminated, no matter the circumstance, I…I-I'm sorry, I would've said you were three ribs short of a rack!" Jeremy admits. "I wouldn't have gone along with it!"

"Judging from the looks on the faces of his team, neither would they!" Jonathan says. "Max and Enrique in particular look STUNNED! I haven't seen their faces change expression since the DQ was logged in!"

"This is like an airplane staff learning their pilot's been ejected from the aircraft! Who in the HELL is gonna take the controls now? Shun? The DRAGON KIDS?" Cris mockingly laughs at that suggestion. "Hahahaha! Let's just call it like it is – THE BEST MAN ON THE TEAM, THE ONLY ONE WITH A SHOT IN HELL AT CARRYING THEM TO VICTORY, IS HISTORY! YOU CAN KISS THE REST OF THEIR CHANCES GOODBYE FOREVER!"

* * *

Shun and the Dragon Kids needed a new plan. With Dan gone, the de facto team captain in the eyes of the fans, the three of them had to now deal with a still full-strength Doc Louis Productions. In addition, Sportacus had managed to TAG OUT after all of this, Soda Popinski coming in to take his place as the legal man. Thus, the Dragon Kids and Shun didn't even have the luxury of going after the ailing Sportacus to try evening the score with haste…

…but it was through Kazami that the team's new plan began to take shape: get rid of one of the Forces of Nature. If they could bring down and take out one of the larger individuals in the match, it would swing things at least closer to their favor as they go at this for the rest of the bout 3-on-DLP…

…

…

…

…which set up a sequence where Soda Popinski was about to Double Cokeslam BOTH Dragon Kids…

…

…but Shun's Double Chop Block from behind caused Max and Enrique to go back down to the mat and hit the Double S.O.S. they were looking for earlier! Enrique picked up Max in a Wheelbarrow and dropped him into a Senton; then both PBS Kids gave Soda a pair of Standing Moonsaults! Shun hits the ropes and delivers a HARD Sliding Knife Edge Chop! But the crucial combination happened…

…

…when a Springboard Max Drive by Max stunned Popinski…

…

…

…

…for Shun Kazami to LIFT SODA UP…

…

…HOLD HIM UP…

…

…

…

…

…

…and give the Soviet skyscraper and World Tag Champ the Rolling Vestroia! Shun kipped up out of the move into his team's corner, smacking the top turnbuckle with his open palm…

…

…

…handstanding on the top rope—Enrique tagged in…

…

…

…

…and Shun gave Soda the Ingram Press…

…after which Max sped in with a Running Somersault Senton…

…

…

…and Enrique dove with a Colombian Splash! And Enrique covered the Russian…

…

…

…

…

…for a NARROW 3-COUNT as Soda would only budge after a count of 3.1! Soda was eliminated! One half of the Forces of Nature was now gone…

…

…

…but the other half was MAD, and Bald Bull, rushing in, let everybody know it by SMASHING Enrique with a Running Cross Body out of nowhere, almost tearing the boy apart! Max would Dropkick Bald Bull repeatedly to force him through the ropes to the outside standing…

* * *

Max hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Suicide Dives at Bull—who ABSORBS THE DIVE, grabs Max…

"SOARING AAAAAA—NOT SCORING! NOT SCORING AT ALL!"

…

…

…

…

…and GUTWRENCH POWERBOMBS him onto the ring apron!

"NOT SCORING AT ALL—GOOD LORRRRD!" Al shrieks.

"THE ONLY THING MAX MAY'VE SCORED JUST THEN IS A TRIP TO HIS LOCAL CHIROPRACTOR, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY!" Jonathan grimaces.

"AND THAT HAS GOTTA BE THE MOST IRONIC TURKISH DELIGHT WE'VE EVER SEEN!" Jeremy exclaims. "WHERE DO YOU SEE ANY DELIGHT IN THAT?!"

"DOC'S SURE DELIGHTED!" Cris states.

* * *

The Turkish Delight looked like it had DESTROYED Emmy's brother's spinal column…

…

…

…_but Bull wasn't done…_

…

…as the remaining Force of Nature dragged Max to the security barricade, leaving him sitting there…

* * *

Bull works himself up into a steam, far across…

"OHHHH NO! NONONONONO! NONONONONONONONONO SOMEONE STOP HIM! SOMEONE STOP THAT MAN! THAT MAN'S LIKE A RUNAWAY TRAIN OFF THE TRACKS—YOU GOTTA PREVENT THIS! REF! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Jeremy pleads.

"BULL'S BUILDING UP STEAM! YOU KNOW WHAT THE MAN WANTS!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Bald Bull BULL CHARGES through Max THROUGH the security barricade, DEMOLISHING the wall and Max's cranium along with it! **

"**BULL CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE!**" Cris exclaims.

"**NOOOO! NOOOOO! OH MY GOD, NOOOOOO!**" Jeremy cries.

"**THE SECURITY BARRICADE JUST DETONATED APART WITH BALD BULL PLOWING RIGHT INTO IT! AND IF YOU THINK THAT WALL'S IN BAD SHAPE, WHAT DO YOU THINK MAX'S HEAD MUST BE FEELING?! THAT BRAIN OF HIS HAS TO BE BOUNCING OFF OF EVERY SINGLE WALL IMAGINABLE IN HIS CORTEX—GAAAAAAH!**" Jonathan hollers.

"**AND IF THAT'S NOT AVENGING YOUR ELIMINATED TAG TEAM PARTNER, THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS!**" Al screams.

"**AVENGING?! THAT'S STRAIGHT-UP OVERKILL! MURDER, EVEN!**" Jeremy shouts. "**HE MAY HAVE A FRACTURED SKULL! A CONCUSSION ONLY FROM THAT WOULD BE **_**LUCKY**_**!**"

*Fast-Forward*

The entire crowd BURST with shock upon seeing the wall practically EXPLODE upon impact…

…

…but that awe becomes concern…

…as the Bull Charge has left Max UNMOVING, the top of his scalp split open…

…

…

…and Enrique dashes to Max's side, checking on his state, calling his name, BEGGING for a response…

…

…but none is forthcoming…

"Max—is he…is he ALIVE right now?" Jeremy asks what sounded like a hyperbolic question…but considering the young boy's condition, was actually closer to serious.

"Enrique hoping to find out in the positive—he's…he's not looking good, Max, that is…" Al says with worry.

"You don't take a Bull Charge like THAT one and feel fine after it," Cris states.

…

…

…

…and Aran Ryan doesn't care whether a response comes or not! He BOOTS Enrique in the head with a Kick of Fear and shoved him back into the ring to leave Max to lie there in the wall rubble!

"HEY!" Jeremy snaps. "ARAN!"

"What? What's the matter? There's still something called a MATCH going on!" Cris defends.

"Enrique's trying to make sure his partner's not DEAD, and you tell me, 'Oh, well we're in the middle of a match'?!" Jonathan snarls. "INSENSITIVITY AT ITS BEST, from both you AND Aran!"

"Well, to be fair, Aran Ryan sure doesn't have much if any real reason to be sensitive to Enrique OR Max's plight…" Al says.

*Fast-Forward*

EMTs run down to the ring to check on Max…

…

…and it is decided that they need to take Max to the back, leaving Enrique and Shun to wrestle for the Dragon Kid/Bakugan Brawler allegiance…against now THREE of Doc Louis Productions.

"We've got the medical staff here…and they are picking Max up and taking him out of here," Jeremy says. "I can only assume they're basically deeming him unable to compete after that, and…considering the move, are you REALLY that shocked? …I just hope Max is…alright after that… Man…"

"…So much for even strength again," Cris sneers.

* * *

Things looked bleaker by the second for the two of them…

…

…

…

…but a SURPRISE came as the then-legal Shun countered a Turkish Delight from Bald Bull into a Sunset Flip and Standing Prawn pinning combination, which Shun HELD DOWN for the three-count! Bald Bull's damage may have been done, but the Forces of Nature were now BOTH eliminated, making it two-on-two, Shun and Enrique against Aran Ryan and Sportacus. And despite whatever hard feelings there were existing between the Irishman and the acrobatic one, Aran and Sportacus were able to get the better of Shun and keep him away from his corner with double-teams of their own—a Double Gutbuster, a Vertical Suplex lift from Sportacus into a Rack Bomb from Aran Ryan…and even a Doomsday Spinning Heel Kick with Sportacus doing the diving, all of these things for NEAR-FALLS, Shun Kazami hanging tough! A miscommunication between Ryan and Sportacus that saw Aran Celtic Hammer Sportacus in the head opened the door for Shun to give Aran a Skyress Suplex…

…

…

…and give Enrique the tag! The Colombian Kid took to the skies with his Valderrama Springboard Busaiku Knee Kick to Aran's face; then he hit the ropes and issued a Bulldog Lariat to the rising Sportacus, followed by a Brainbuster! Later still, Enrique's Irish Whip is reversed…and as Aran wants the Back Body Drop, Enrique Sunset Flips Aran…

…

…and Aran Backward Rolls to his feet, deadlifting Enrique off of the canvas and hitting a Reverse Powerbomb Stun Gun onto the top rope, throwing Enrique behind himself to cause his throat to hit the ropes! And that allowed Aran to go for the End of the Rainbow…

…

…

…

…but Enrique floats out of it from behind to give Aran the Colombian Necktie! Both men were down…and Shun, kneeling on the apron, reached out for the tag back in…

…

…

…but Sportacus from ringside jumped and gave Shun Look Ma, No Hands off of the apron onto the floor! Doc Louis ran over to where Sportacus landed, checking to see that the maneuver didn't take as much out of him as it did out of Kazami…

…

…

…

…but as this was going on…

* * *

Enrique spots Aran's shillelagh unattended in the DLP corner…sees referee Leif Heralding checking on Aran Ryan at the moment…

…

…

…

…

… grabs the shillelagh…momentarily concealing it in his back pocket…

…

…

…and discreetly starts to loosen one of the turnbuckle pads in the corner.

"Hey, what's…what's Enrique DOING?" Jeremy wonders. "I saw him pocket that shillelagh—I don't think that DOC saw it because HE'S checking on SPORTACUS…"

"…and now Enrique's untying that turnbuckle pad," Al states. "For WHAT? He's not gonna risk disqualification, is he? Because at THIS stage, you absolutely do NOT want to do that…"

The cover doesn't completely come off, but it rests on the turnbuckle itself ready to become fully detached with just one hard enough impact.

*Fast-Forward*

Aran approaches Enrique…

…

…and Enrique delivers a Drop Toe Hold that causes Ryan to hit the middle turnbuckle! And as Aran moves his face…the cover to the turnbuckle finally comes off.

"THAT caused the pad to come off—it was covered still BEFORE that, but the force behind the impact sent that pad off the buckle itself!" Jonathan notes.

As Aran rolls away from the corner, referee Leif Heralding notices the exposed metal turnbuckle…and gets right to work on remedying it…

…

…

…

…

…and as this is going on…Enrique pulls out the shillelagh…

"Oh whoawhoawhoawhoaWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA…!" Jeremy's eyes widen. "SHILLELAGH ALERT! SHILLELAGH ALERT!"

"REF, LOOK ALIVE!" Cris shouts. "PLEASE!"

…

…

…

…

…

…slams it into the ring mat with a THUNK…

…

…and tosses it into Aran's hands…before flopping to the mat!

"…What the…?! The hell was that?!" Cris squeaks.

"Enrique tenderizing the ground, then giving Aran back his signature weap—OH SHOOT, IS HE TRYING _THAT_?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Remember – before the Dragon Kids, Enrique was a member of the CAWF tandem Los Dos Latinos, and stuff like THIS was part of their calling card!" Al mentions.

Now ARAN is confused…for a moment…

…before he realizes this is EXACTLY what he had employed (with Sportacus's unwitting assistance) to get Dan Kuso eliminated first! Aran THROWS the shillelagh out of the ring…

…

…sending it WHIZZING by Leif Heralding's face! And Leif, seeing the shillelagh zoom out of the ring, now FOR SURE has questions raised!

"Aran gets rid of the evidence—but he may have put it in the wrong direction!" Al shouts.

"OH NO!" Cris yells in grief. "ARAN, YOU SHOULD HAVE THROWN IT BEHIND YOU! OR THE OTHER WAY! JUST _NOT _RIGHT THERE!"

"I don't think Aran knew; he just wanted it OUTTA THERE!" Jonathan hypothesizes.

Doc Louis is QUICK to come to the alibi assistance of his client…

"Aran's last-minute exoneration…"

…

…

…

…

…but Leif Heralding, having seen and heard enough, DISQUALIFIES ARAN TOO!

"…actually sunk him into ELIMINATION!" Jonathan quips. "Incriminating himself and now heading to the showers!"

"Aran Ryan, via disqualification, has been eliminated!" Blader DJ declares.

"And after how he got DAN eliminated before, I say good riddance!" Al exclaims.

"YOU say 'good riddance'?! Well, I say, 'WHAT A BUNCH OF BS!'" Cris exclaims. "AT LEAST SPORTACUS ACTUALLY GOT HIT WITH THE WEAPON! Enrique's just PRETENDING he got hit!"

Doc Louis is LIVID…STUNNED…

…

…

…

…

…and Aran PICKS ENRIQUE UP and drills him into the canvas with the Blarney Stone!

"Poetic justice winning out, and for the first time—OH COME ON!" Jonathan exclaims. "I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT FOR THE FIRST TIME, DLP WERE AT A DEFICIT, TWO-ON-ONE, BUT EVIDENTLY ARAN RYAN ISN'T DONE YET!"

"DESERVED! DESERVED!" Cris asserts. "ARAN DID NOTHING WRONG! HE WAS FRAMED, DAMN IT!"

"YOU MEAN LIKE _KUSO_ THANKS TO HIM?!" Al shouts.

"SPORTACUS ACTUALLY WAS HIT!" Cris argues.

"By ARAN!" Jonathan, Jeremy, and Al ALL exclaim.

"AND WHO HIT ENRIQUE?! THE AIR?!" Cris screams.

The Celtic Clubber SEETHES at the idea of that being the end of him in the match, undone by a Dragon Kid just like how he lost the Universal Title on _Ozone 42_…

…

…and after a mounted punching spree, Aran SCREAMS for Doc to give him his shillelagh FOR REAL this time. Doc obliges, seeing Aran's rage…

…

…and with a cry of "I'LL GIVE YE SOMETHIN' TA DISQUALIFY!" he BLASTS Enrique in the skull with the Irish weapon!

"AND NOW WITH THE SHILLELAGH! THIS IS HEINOUS! ARAN RYAN'S ALREADY BEEN DISQUALIFIED FROM THIS MATCH!" Al shouts.

"UNFAIRLY SO!" Cris yells. "IT'LL BE FAIR _NOW_, BUT IT SURE WASN'T BEFORE! AT LEAST NOW EVERYTHING GETS TO ADD UP!"

"YEAH, WE HEARD THE IRISH BASTARD YELL OUT, 'I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO DISQUALIFY,' AND HE'S GIVING US A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT, ISN'T HE?!" Jeremy hollers.

Aran BLUDGEONS the Colombian Kid with SHOT after SHOT after SHOT after SHOT after SHOT after SHOT after SHOT after SHOT after SHOT!

*Fast-Forward*

Aran leaves Enrique in a heap, head incredibly swollen red from top to bottom, blood coming out from his forehead as Aran FINALLY leaves the ring.

"Enrique a battered MESS…thanks to the assault by Ryan," Al says.

…

…

And then Sportacus slinks from the ringside ground, peering over the ring apron ever so slowly…

"And look who just picked up on all of it…" Jonathan dryly says.

"Heheheheheheheh…" Cris nefariously chuckles. "Yep. It ALL adds up."

Sportacus sees Enrique absolutely motionless…and just smirks. The LazyTown hero ascends to the apron…

"Backstage you may recall Enrique telling Stephanie, 'I'm gonna BEAT Sportacus if I'm in there with him,'" Al brings up. "But thanks to the Celtic Clubber and former Universal Champ, THAT might just be an impossibility now…"

…

…goes to the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Supernova FLUSH onto Enrique's chest!

"And with Shun still down, UNCONTESTED is the Supernova," Jonathan calls.

"Academic!" Cris grins.

Sportacus hooks the leg, not exactly doing so tightly…because heck if it even matters: 1…

"Check—ah, you know the rest."

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"ADIOS!" Cris smirks.

"And the last remaining Dragon Kid…is gone," Jonathan says.

"…Didn't even NEED 'and mate' for that, huh?" Al sighs.

"Nope," Cris proudly answers.

"Enrique has been eliminated!" Blader DJ announces to loud boos.

* * *

Enrique was now out…

…meaning only Sportacus and Shun Kazami remained. The two vying for #1 Contention for the Universal Championship would decide the fate of that Title itself as well as the Tag Team Titles…

…and it came down to the wire between the two of them…

* * *

After a Sit-Out Facebuster, Sportacus heads for the apron…

…

…

…Springboards at Shun…

…

…

…

…and—gets SWORD EDGE CHOPPED across his chest by the recovering Kazami!

"Sportacus going aerial, what he claims he does best—OHHHH! SHUN DOING WHAT _HE _PROBABLY DOES BEST!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THAT'S WHY THEY'RE CALLED SWORD EDGE CHOPS WHEN SHUN KAZAMI IS THE ONE THROWING 'EM!" Jonathan hollers.

Sportacus lurches around, HEAVILY favoring his chest…

…

…

…before Shun grabs him from behind…

…

…

…and…Sportacus stiffly Back Elbows Shun in the face! Then he hits a Back Kick to the gut…SAVATE to the top of Shun's dome…

…

…

…and then Handsprings ahead…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…coming back and—getting caught by Kazami, stopped and then dropped with the Ventus Sweep!

"Sportacutter try—countered, caught, grabbed, clutched, VENTUS SWEEEEP!" Al exclaims. "SHUN GOT IT!"

"HE SURE DID!" Jeremy shouts. "COVER HIM! COVER! COVER!"

Shun turns Sportacus over onto his back…Sportacus involuntarily rolling an extra time as he is pushed supine…

…

…

…and the Ventus Brawler gets on Sportacus for the pin! Referee Jom Kawaguchi is there to count: 1…

"ROLLED HIM OVER—ONE!"

2…

"TWO!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Sportacus gets a foot on the ropes!

"THR—FOOT ON THE ROPES!" Al spots.

"HA-HA!" Cris chuckles.

"Sportacus with a foot on the bottom rope, saving the match and saving the Forces of Natures' Tag Titles in the process!" Al calls.

"Did you notice how when Shun was turning him over, Sportacus rolled ONE EXTRA TIME than intended?" Cris notes. "That wasn't by accident! That was PLANNED to get Sporty to those ropes so he can do EXACTLY what he just did! Ring positioning! You know how he picked THAT up? Have a look at the proud man in the red hoodie over there! That's ALL HIM! That's ALL his tutelage, ALL his brand of advisement, coming out in the clutch! That's what makes Doc Louis the Manager of Champions!"

*Fast-Forward*

Shun has Sportacus perched on the top turnbuckle…

…thinking Superplex, having battled for it for almost 50 seconds…

…

…

…

…

…but Sportacus lifts Shun up instead, holding HIM in Suplex position…

"Shun wanting the Superplex—Sportacus might have something else in mind though…!" Al calls.

"And Sportacus LIFTING SHUN high up overhead, but maintaining that Suplex grip!" Jonathan says. "What power!"

"Sporty's strong!" Cris speaks.

…

…

…

…

…

…JUMPS out of the corner…and lands onto his feet, STILL holding Shun above him!

"Sporty's REALLY strong!" Cris gasps.

"JUMPING DOWN, landing on his feet, and STILL keeping Shun up there?!" Jeremy is shocked. "WHAT?!"

"NOW…!" Al watches.

…

…

Sportacus then releases Shun to the ground…

…

…and quickly spins around as he does so to SPORTAKICK Shun's face off!

"OHHHH, FEIGNED WHATEVER THAT WAS!" Jeremy shouts.

"SHUN MAY'VE BEEN EXPECTING A BRAINBUSTER OR A FRONT SUPLEX, BUT THE LAST THING HE EXPECTED, THAT JUMPING SPINNING ROUNDHOUSE, WAS EXACTLY WHAT HE RECEIVED!" Jonathan calls.

Shun is left out on his feet by the foot upside his skull…

"Shun still standing, but unawares…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and seeing Shun still standing, Sportacus fires away with ANOTHER Sportakick—that Shun prevents by catching Sportacus on his shoulders with a Fireman's Carry out of the air!

"Maybe NOT SO UNAWARES!" Al shouts.

"BULL! BULL!" Cris hollers.

"BALD BULL'S BEEN ELIMINATED, BUDDY!" Jeremy snickers.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Cris snaps.

"SHUN, DESPITE GETTING A SPORTAKICK, RETAINING ENOUGH SENTIENCE TO TAKE SPORTACUS OUT OF THE AIR!" Jonathan shouts.

Shun, SOMEHOW still with presence of mind, goes for the Rolling Vestroia…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sportacus pushes himself off, Shun forward rolling to Rolling Fireman's Carry nothing but air…

…

…and when Shun gets up, Sportacus CLOCKS him in the back of the head with another Sportakick!

"Rolling Vestroia, nothing doing—SPORTAKICKED AGAIN! This one to the BACK of the head!" Al calls.

"NOOOOW you can call it!" Cris affirms.

"DOWN GOES KAZAMI!" Al shouts.

Sportacus now turns Shun over onto his back, and Sportacus does the covering, Doc Louis raising a fist: 1…

"DOWN FOR THE _COVER_ GOES SPORTACUS!" Al says.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Shun puts his foot on the bottom rope, earning HIS own role break!

"AND WE HAVE OUR #1—NO WE DON'T! NO WE DON'T!" Al corrects himself. "SHUN KAZAMI WITH A ROPE BREAK OF HIS OWN!"

"HOW DO YOU SURVIVE THAT SPORTAKICK?! HOW DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH IN YOU TO GET YOUR FOOT ON THE ROPE?! IT WAS RIGHT ON THE BUTTON!" Cris debates. "HE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN BETTER PLACEMENT ON IT IF HE TRIED!"

"THE SAME QUERY RINGING IN SPORTACUS _AND _DOC LOUIS'S HEADS FOR CERTAIN, BUT WHATEVER YOUR ANSWER, IT STILL STANDS THAT THIS MATCH CONTINUES!" Jonathan says.

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus measures Shun…

…

…

…and goes for a Shuffle Side Kick…

…

…

…

…but Shun GRABS Sportacus's foot…

…

…

…and spins Sportacus around—for Sportacus to deliver a Dragon Screw!

…Or TRY to, but Shun ducks!

"Sportacus looking for the step ahead—SHUN'S the one a step ahead!" Jeremy sees.

And Shun grabs Sportacus from behind and flings him with a Skyress Suplex—that sends Sportacus CRASHING into referee Jim Kawaguchi!

"OH COCONUTS!" Jeremy exclaims.

"SKYRESS SUPLEX BY KAZAMI, THE THREE-QUARTER NELSON APPLICATION INTO THAT THROW, BUT HE SENT THE ACROBATIC ONE RIGHT INTO REFEREE JIM KAWAGUCHI!" Jonathan shouts.

"That just about renders going for a pin here FRUITLESS!" Al states.

"And a match like THIS, with SO MUCH on the bubble, SO MUCH at stake…is NOT the kind of match you want your head official cataleptic on the canvas for—every second is of the essence!" Jonathan says.

*Fast-Forward*

After a SECOND Ventus Sweep connecting from Shun to Sportacus, Shun gets to his feet…

…

…

…and is the recipient of two hands clasped around his throat—namely, Soda Popinski's and Bald Bull's!

"Shun making sure that Sportacus stays down—HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Al's eyes widen. "NO!"

"OH NOOOOOO…!" Jeremy shakes his head.

The Forces of Nature LIFT Shun up and LEVEL him with the Natural Disaster!

"DOUBLE CHOKESLAM, THE NATURAL DISASTER!" Al calls. "THE FORCES OF NATURE ARE BACK IN HERE! AFTER ALREADY HAVING BEEN ELIMINATED!"

"THIS IS WHY I said you don't want your referee to be out of it for EVEN ONE SECOND!" Jonathan speaks. "When the cat's away, VERMIN will sure as hell play!"

Bald Bull and Soda stoically admire their handiwork…

…

…

…

…but then the Istanbul native is BLASTED with a Diving Steel Chair Shot to the head by a bloodied, aching Enrique!

"BUT THAT GOES FOR BIG _AND _SMALL MICE—HERE'S ENRIQUE!" Jeremy shouts.

"AND THERE'S A STEEL CHAIR COMPANION!" Jonathan shouts.

Soda sees Bull staggered, and SWATS at Enrique for the Tomagavk…

…

…

…but Enrique dodges and swings the steel chair he holds at the long legs of the boxing Muscovite! Then he whacks Soda in the massive chest, then reaches up to hit him in the jaw…

"8 TRIGRAMS, 64 CHAIR SHOTS!" Jeremy quips.

…

…but then Bald Bull ROARS…

"AND ONE DEAD COLOMBIAN COMING UP!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…and makes a MAD DASH at Enrique…

…who notices and gets out of dodge, letting Bald Bull run over Soda instead, inadvertently Cactus Clotheslining his own partner out of the ring!

"UNLESS ENRIQUE HAS THE PRESENCE OF MIND TO DODGE, WHICH HE DOES!" Jonathan shouts. "AND THE FORCES OF NATURE, CANCELLING EACH OTHER OUT!"

Enrique hits the ropes…

"CLEAR SKIIIIIES…!" Jeremy declares.

…

…

…

…

…and goes for a No-Hands High-Angle Senton Plancha over the top onto both Forces, but Bull and Pop CATCH Enrique in all four arms!

"AAAAAND STILL NOT SOARING AND SCORING!" Al shouts. "SOARING FOR SURE, BUT NO SCORE! NO SCORE!"

…

…

…

However, before the World Tag Champs can do anything with it, they are BOWLED OVER by a Dan Kuso Triangle Plancha from out of nowhere!

"THERE'S A SCORE FOR YA! DAN KUSO TAKING CARE OF IT!" Jonathan exclaims.

"TRIANGLE PLANCHA TIPPING THEM ALL OVER!" Jeremy shouts.

*Fast-Forward*

Dan puts Soda in a Double Underhook…while Enrique stands atop the barricade per a spoken-of concord…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Dan gives Soda the Pyrus-Plant, which is AUGMENTED by an Enrique Colombian Splash onto Soda's back to add EXTRA force sending Popinski into the ground!

"LOOK AT THIS! DOUBLE-TEAM! IT'S NOT MAX AND ENRIQUE, BUT MAN, IS IT GONNA DO DAMAGE—PYRUS-PLANT WITH A SIDE ORDER OF COLOMBIAN SPLASH TO LEAVE SODA POPINSKI OUT ON THE FLOOR! AND THAT IS A FEAT, AIN'T IT?!" Jeremy calls.

"YOU BET!" Jonathan agrees. "CACOPHONY REIGNING SUPREME THOUGH, AS THE MEN TO DECIDE THIS MATCH ARE STILL SHUN AND SPORTACUS—KEEP THAT IN MIND!"

*Fast-Forward*

Meanwhile, amidst all of this chaos, Shun, back to his feet with a struggle, and not letting himself be fazed by the downed official, continues wrestling and hits Sportacus with a Rolling Vestroia! Shun kips into the corner…handstands…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Sportacus SPITS a mouthful of chewed broccoli into Shun's face!

"INGRAM PRESS COMING—OHHHHHH!" Jeremy exclaims. "SPITTING IN THE FACE OF DEATH NEVER LOOKED SO LITERAL—WAS THAT BROCCOLI?!"

"WHATEVER IT WAS, IT PREVENTED THE INGRAM PRESS, AND IT—oh no…" Al pauses…

…as Sportacus, upon requesting Doc Louis to hand it to him, is now wielding a TENNIS RACKET!

"Haha! Sportacus ALWAYS comes prepared with a bag of sports-themed goodies in a pinch to help him save the day! Well now, it's time to put those goodies to use!" Cris chuckles.

"It sure won't be for anything HEROIC!" Jonathan snaps.

Shun is about to stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan Kuso runs in and SWIPES the tennis racket out of Sportacus's hands!

"JIM CORNETTE'S SMILING—OH NO!" Cris shouts.

"DAN! DAN IN THE RING!" Al exclaims. "KEEPING SPORTACUS FROM BREAKING THAT TENNIS RACKET OVER HIS FRIEND!"

"NOT GONNA LET SPORTACUS AND DLP WIN THAT WAY!" Jonathan shouts.

Kuso, remembering how HE was eliminated from this match…and seeing the referee down FOR SURE this time…

…

…

…

…

…

…SWINGS the racket at Sportacus to serve up upon his cranium—**but Sportacus dodges and Dan connects with SHUN instead, breaking the racket over Kazami's skull!**

"Sportacus didn't account for—**OHHHHH SNAP!**" Jeremy gasps. "**I DON'T THINK HE MEANT TO DO THAT!**"

"**HE SURE DIDN'T! HE SURE DIDN'T!**" Jonathan exclaims. "**HE PROBABLY WANTED SOME RETRIBUTION FOR HIS EARLIER ELIMINATION WITH THE REFEREE AWAKE! HE WANTED THE ACE, BUT HE JUST GOT ONE HELL OF A DOUBLE FAULT BY HITTING SHUN IN ERROR!**"

"**SEE?! CHEATERS NEVER PROSPER, DANIEL!**" Cris exclaims in "vindication".

Dan realizes what he just did, and quickly removes the racket from Shun's neck—but before he can tend to Shun, he gets nailed by an Aran Ryan Kick of Fear! And Sportacus sees Shun groggy, dazed, about to find some form of a vertical base…

"Dan dispatched of by ARAN RYAN! The Celtic Clubber reappears!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Sportacus Handsprings and connects with the Sportacutter!**

"**SPOOOORTACUTTERRRRRRRRR!**" Cris exclaims.

"**OFF OF DAN'S UNFORTUNATE FOLLY!**" Jonathan hollers. "**AND RIGHT AS JIM KAWAGUCHI IS COMING TO!**"

"**THE BIGGEST WIN IN SPORTACUS'S CAREER IS COMING UP!**" Cris proclaims.

"**IT CAN'T BE THIS WAY! NO! NOT LIKE THIS!**" Jeremy hollers.

Sportacus turns Shun over…while Aran pulls the referee into position to count…

…

…

…and Jim Kawaguchi comes to…

…

…

…and Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL NIGHT TO USE THIS: CHECK…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…**MAAAAAAATE!" **Cris exclaims as the bell sounds and the crowd THUNDERS with boos, while Sportacus gets off of the cover and raises his arms with the most JUBILANT smile on his face, with Doc Louis on his knees yelling in glee at ringside as well! "**DLP! DLP! DOC LOUIS PRODUCTIONS HAVE ALL THE GOLD AGAIN!** **THE SUPERHERO SAVES IT!**"

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT…" Jeremy grits his teeth…as Sportacus rolls out of the ring and rushes to scoop up all of the Championships inside…

…while Blader DJ has to announce, "The winners of the match, STILL your CCW World Tag Team Champions Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, your NEW CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan, and the #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship, the SOLE SURVIVOR, Sportacus…Doc Louis Productions!"

"DOC LOUIS PRODUCTIONS HAVE THEIR GOLDEN MONOPOLY RENEWED, BUT NOT WITHOUT CHICANERY ALONG THE DAMN WAY!" Jonathan says.

"DON'T BLAME THEM; BLAME KUSO! HE'S THE ONE WHO HIT SHUN! HE HAS NOBODY TO BLAME BUT HIMSELF FOR THAT!" Cris asserts. "BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE THE TITLES ARE BACK WHERE THEY BELONG!"

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus puts both of the World Tag Team Titles over his shoulders and runs around the ring with them, grinning the whole lap through as Bald Bull and Soda Popinski return to the ring, Bull being the one to help Soda up…as "Domination" echoes in the Wells Fargo Center that DESPISES this…

"Sportacus LOVING EVERY MINUTE OF THIS, just REVELING in it all, not just because the Forces of Nature are STILL your Tag Team Champions…but because more importantly, the Dragon Kids are NOT the Tag Team Champions," Jonathan remarks.

"Tag Team BELT-WEARERS, you mean," Cris sniggers. "Think about this, though! One month ago, Sportacus was just a loser to all of the stars. Tonight? He IS the star! He's the star that RESTORED the DLP dominion! He's the SOLE SURVIVOR! His stock? Up! WAY up! Buy HIGH on this man!"

Sportacus hands Bull and Soda their Tag Team Belts…while reaching for the Universal Title—that Aran Ryan is QUICK to swipe away from his reach. Aran GLARES in Sportacus's eyes, DARING him to try reaching for it again…but Sportacus simply chuckles, telling Aran, "Let's have a good match next month." Sportacus winks, and then gets HUGGED by Doc Louis, the OTHER happiest man in the building.

*Fast-Forward*

As Dan and Shun are exchanging glances out of the ring—not words, just…facial expressions…

…

…Soda Popinski, upon Doc's request, hoists Sportacus up in an Electric Chair on his shoulders, keeping him there up high to CELEBRATE, the LazyTowner shouting, "ANYTHING SLIGHTLY ABOVE AVERAGE ABOUT THIS?! HUH?! …DIDN'T THINK SO!" Doc Louis, on Bald Bull's shoulders, pumps his fists…while Aran Ryan swings his Title Belt over his head like a lasso…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_but then MAX Springboards off of the top rope and NAILS Sportacus with a Springboard Somersault Shoulder Block that knocks Sportacus to the mat off of Soda's shoulders Doomsday-style!_

"WAIT A MINUTE—OH SHOOT!" Jeremy exclaims, blinking thrice. "WHAT THE…?! WAIT A SECOND! WAIT! WAS THAT…IS THAT _MAX_?!"

"…THAT _IS _MAX!" Al identifies.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE HALF-PINT DOING HERE?! SHOULDN'T HE BE HAVING A FLASHLIGHT SHINED IN HIS EYES?!" Cris queries.

*Fast-Forward*

Max, having trouble getting up immediately after knocking Sportacus off of Soda's shoulders, only manages to scoot his way to a corner—ALSO to avoid getting STOMPED ON by Bald Bull and a Universal Title-toting Aran Ryan…while Doc Louis is checking on Sportacus, and also cursing Max's sudden reappearance…and his existence in general…

…

…

…but then Dan Kuso runs back in with the steel chair Enrique brought with him and uses it to fend Bull and Aran off of Max! Dan crouches to check on the Dragon Kid by the ropes…

…

…while EMTs come down to the ring as well.

"Max CLEARLY still out of it from that Bull Charge that damn near confined him to a wheelchair for life, but he's still here…!" Jeremy says.

"To do what? Kiss the World Tag Titles goodbye PERSONALLY?" Cris mockingly asks…before he sees the EMTs. "Eh…?"

"Those are the same medical staffers who took Max to the back during the match after he was BULL CHARGED through that freaking WALL…" mentions Jonathan.

Dan sees the EMTs as well, walking over to them to share some words…ask some questions…

…

…

…

…

…and what Dan hears right back…nearly makes him do a double-take.

"What the…? Okay, Dan just… Something that Dan heard sure made HIS head spin—what's going on?" Jeremy wonders.

*Fast-Forward*

"Почему мы до сих пор здесь?" Soda Pop asks his fellow Force of Nature, who snarls at the query, having the same one himself…as Doc Louis is about ready to pick up all of the Titles and get out of there…

…

…

…but referee Jim Kawaguchi taps him on the shoulder, as if to say, "Hold that thought"…because the EMTs just spoke with HIM as well…

…

…and now Kawaguchi is speaking with Blader DJ…who does a double-take almost CONGRUENT to the one Dan made before…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after having to double, triple, and SEXTUPLE-check what is being relayed to him…

…Blader DJ says over the live mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, medical staff's better wishes notwithstanding…it is my duty to inform you all…

"…_that Max was never officially eliminated from this match!_"

"_**WHAT?!**_" ALL FOUR commentators exclaim, along with a collection of the crowd!

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! HE WAS CARRIED OFF BYEMTs! HE WAS PUT THROUGH THE DAMN WALL! BY HIS HEAD!" Cris screams. "…HE WAS CARRIED OFF BY THE EMERGENCY MEDICAL TECHNICIANS—WE ALL SAW IT!"

"'AGAINST THEIR BETTER WISHES', AS WE'VE JUST HEARD! THAT EXPLAINS MAX!" Al shouts.

ALL of DLP is INCENSED, as they are picking up on what is about to happen…

"Therefore…this match IS NOT YET OVER!" Blader DJ declares to LOUD CHEERS!

"YEAH!" Jeremy cheers as well. "HOLY MONGEESE! OH MAN, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MAX _GOT _HERE ON HIS OWN!"

"The Winners Take All Match MUST CONTINUE…with Max and Sportacus as the remaining competitors for either side!" Blader DJ proclaims.

Doc Louis gets in the referee's face in ADAMANT PROTESTING over this, while Jim Kawaguchi reiterates that Max was never pinned, submitted, OR DQ'ed…so he is STILL PARTICIPATING…

…and Sportacus can only utter the words, "This is a joke, right?"

"I'M WONDERING THAT TOO, SPORT!" Cris exclaims.

*Fast-Forward*

Referee Jim Kawaguchi DEMANDS that the match be resumed…

…but ALSO decrees that all other nonparticipating members of the match be BANNED FROM RINGSIDE!

"So not only are we RESTARTING, but we're leaving it down to JUST Max and Sportacus—no more eliminated members getting their noses in this affray, as it OWES TO BE!" Al states.

A STILL shocked Dan, an even MORE stunned Enrique (who can only get the words, "Be careful" out to Max as he leaves)…and an expressionless Shun…all exit upon mandate…

…while Bald Bull, Soda, and Aran Ryan, belligerent to the end, are only forced to leave when the threat of AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION is raised upon their heads. Doc Louis insists that they all go, because the Titles must be saved one way or another, farce notwithstanding…

…

…

…

…but then Jim Kawaguchi points to Doc Louis and EJECTS HIM AS WELL!

"WHAAAAT?!" Cris can't believe this!

"PERFECT! PERFECT!" Jeremy claps. "THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE SURE THIS GETS DECIDED THE RIGHT WAY!"

"WHAT DID DOC DO?! WHY?! WHAT PURPOSE DOES THAT SERVE?!" Cris argues.

"KEEPING THIS FAIR AND SQUARE! IF IT'S MAX AND SPORTACUS, IT'S MAX AND SPORTACUS!" Jonathan exclaims.

"…MAX ISN'T EVEN ABLE TO _STAND_!" Cris complains. "EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS! THIS NEEDS TO GO TO AN APPEALS COURT, DAMN IT!"

Doc Louis doesn't want to leave…almost HYPERVENTILATING at the thought of having NO SAY, no immediate contact with this match…but Sportacus calms him down, telling him, "Relax… I GOT THIS. I can walk on one hand. He can't walk on ALL FOURS…"

*Fast-Forward*

With the entire ringside area cleared, THE BELL RINGS…

…

…and Sportacus watches Max trying to get up, raising his fists to fight the new DLP acquisition man to man, toe to toe. Sportacus can see, however, like everybody else, that there is ACHINESS GALORE in every motion Max is making. Max even drops to a knee as he tries to walk to Sportacus…prompting Sportacus to pat his head like he is a cute little puppy rather than the thing between Sportacus and a Title shot.

"…Well, I guess this match needed an extra thirty seconds. Okay then. LET'S END THIS FOR REAL!" Cris encourages.

"You have to admire the HEART of Max in this situation, but that same heart might be about to be eaten alive," Jeremy says. "And I know that sounds pessimistic coming from me, but you're seeing what I'm seeing too, right? Right?"

"I AM seeing it…" Jonathan nods.

Sportacus just lightly taps Max back to the mat as he stands up…and when Max tries to stand again, Sportacus BLOWS ON HIM just to see if Max will fall. Max is DAZED BEYOND BELIEF…

…and even with the chants of "**LET'S GO MAX! LET'S GO MAX! LET'S GO MAX!**" and "**YOU CAN DO IT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU CAN DO IT! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**", those don't change Max's physical disposition any better…

…

…

…

…

…and Sportacus, giving a shrug and saying, "Eh, I'm bored now," Handsprings off the ropes…

"Max having outlived his COMEDY to Sportacus…!" Cris calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Max falls back down, prematurely almost by his own aches rather than actual desire to do so…

…

…so Sportacus has no head to grab for the Sportacutter, forcing him to BACKFLIP to his feet instead…

…

…

…

…but then the downed Max backward rolls himself into Sportacus and rolls forward for a Victory Roll Pin attempt!

"Max's OWN PAIN actually saving him from any further—OH WAIT! THERE'S STILL FIGHT! THERE'S STILL FIGHT!" Jonathan exclaims.

"NO WAY…!" Cris's jaw goes agape.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sportacus kicks out! Max gets to his hands and knees, the surprised Sportacus stands up…

…

…

…and NAILS Max with a Shuffle Side Kick that nearly decapitates him!

"AND THAT WAS FOR BEING CAUGHT OFF-GUARD!" Jonathan grimaces. "THE VICTORY ROLL CAUGHT SPORTACUS BY SURPRISE, AND NOW LOOK AT THE STOMPS THAT SPORTACUS IS GIVING! ANGER lacing each and every single one of these!"

"I'D be angry too if the cockroach I just stepped on STILL GOT INTO MY FOOD AND LIVED," Cris asserts. "He may be a DRAGON Kid, but COCKROACH is more fitting!

Sportacus continues stomping…and stomping…and stomping…

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus goes for the Sportsmanship, his Inverted Facelock turned into the Inverted Split Leg Drop Bulldog…

…

…

…

…

…but as Sportacus lifts his leg up for it, Max SOMEHOW pops out of Sportacus's clutches…

…bear crawls backwards between Sportacus's legs…

"WHOOP! Slipping out! Sometimes being diminutive has its advantages!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…grabs Sportacus from behind and FLIPS him with a Max-Plex!

"MAX-PLEX!" Jonathan exclaims. "BY GOD, MODIFIED DRAGON SUPLEX—I don't know WHERE you pulled that out of, Maxito, but at least THREE people backstage are hoping you can find some more of that!"

"And at least FIVE in this building are hoping you WON'T!" Cris adds.

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus is in a neutral corner…

…

…

…

…and he gets CLOCKED with a Step-Up Shining Wizard in the corner…

…in which Max ALMOST sends himself falling out of the corner all the way out of the ring!

"WHOOOOOOOA, NELLY FURTADO!" Jeremy exclaims. "EASY THERE, MAXIE!"

"Max getting a little RECKLESS—how much of that is adrenaline and how much is just throwing stuff at the wall hoping for it to stick?!" Jonathan inquires.

Max does regain his balance…

…

…

…

…

…and then comes back down…with Sportacus in a Side Headlock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he runs for the Bulldog—but Sportacus lifts him up and spins him for a Blue Thunder Bomb instead!

"Wanting to complete his kind of KombiNATION—NOPE! NOPENOPENOPE, BLUE THUNDER BOMB!" Jeremy exclaims.

"COUNTERED!" Al shouts.

"RATTLING HIM! IT'S OVER! IT'S GOTTA BE OVER!" Cris asserts.

Sportacus stays on Max for the Sit-Out Pin: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Max kicks out just in time, but BARELY so!

"…MAT—ARE YOU…?! GRRRRRRR…!" Cris growls. "LOSE! JUST! LOSE! LET YOUR CRUMMY LITTLE DREAM DIE AND LET'S ALL MOVE ON WITH OURSELVES!"

"DON'T COUNT ON THAT!" Al tells his colleague. "If we've learned nothing about Max tonight, it's that he's got his OWN brand of Fighting Spirit, and the Believers here in Philadelphia are all for it!"

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus lifts Max up…

"Brainbuster time! And with his head being the part that got SQUISHED through the barricade before, BAD NEWS! REALLY BAD NEWS!" exclaims Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Max kicks his feet, plants them back onto the mat…

…

…

…and lifts Sportacus up into a Samoan Driver!

"NOOOO—SAMOAN DRIVER INSTEAD!" Jonathan exclaims. "Max avoiding something that could have been catastrophic for him if it landed!"

*Fast-Forward*

Max, after a struggle, stands up…

…

…

…

…and goes for the S.O.S.…

"Max needs something BIG—OHHH, S.O.S. MIGHT BE THAT SOMETHING!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…but Sportacus twists Max's arm and—gets kicked in the gut by Max again! Max hooks the head once more…

"Wrist Lock reversal—no; Max STILL WANTS IT…!" Al sees.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…the S.O.S. is shoved off into the ropes…

…

…and Max rebounds into a WICKED Spinning Heel Kick from Sportacus that nearly turns him inside out!

"BUT HE WON'T GET IT—OHHHHH! AND NOW HE _REALLY _GETS IT!" Jonathan hollers.

"HELL YEAH! NOTHING'S taking this from Sportacus—NOTHING! These fans can believe ALL THE LIKE; the result is gonna be just as it should've been ten minutes ago!" Cris states.

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus is on the top rope…splaying his arms…ready to FINISH…

"Sportacus looking for the perfect finale, ending this the same way he ended it for Max's partner Enrique…" Al brings up.

"Like Colombian, like whatever the f**k Max is!" Cris quips.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Supernova—_**is intercepted out of mid-air by a SURPRISE kip-up into a Double Knee Facebreaker by Max!**_

"_**WHAT THE F*****CK?!**_" Cris screeches.

"_**HOLY RIM JIM, MAX DRIIIIIIIIIVE! THAT'S THE BEST ONE YET!**_" Jeremy exclaims.

"_**INCREDIBLE!**_" Al shouts.

"_**YOU GET IT?! YOU GET WHAT MAX DID?! IT'S BECAUSE SOUICHI SUGANO—**_"

"_**PLEASE DO NOT COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE!**_" Cris cuts Jeremy off.

"…Did he just say 'please'?" Al realizes in his head.

"_**THE LAST THING SPORTACUS COULD HAVE EXPECTED FROM THERE, ARROGANT OR NOT!**_" Jonathan yells.

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus is left GROGGY by the "Max Drive", the DLP rep stumbling about around the ring as he stands, involuntarily hitting the ropes…walking forward…hitting another set of ropes…

…

…

…turning around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and eating a SECOND Max Drive consecutively!

"SO NICE, HE HAD TO DO IT TWICE—MAX DRIIIIIIVE!" Jeremy shouts.

"ANOTHER DOUBLE KNEE FACEBREAKER! SPORTACUS DAZED…!" Jonathan calls.

Sportacus backs into the ropes again…lurching forward…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Max gives Sportacus a sudden S.O.S. out of nowhere!**

"**S.O.S. BY MAXITO! MAX WITH THE S.O.S.! LORD ONLY KNOWS WHERE HE GOT IT FROM, BUT EVERYBODY KNOWS IT WAS GOTTEN!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**NO! NONONONONO ABORT ABORT!**" Cris screams.

"**CAN MAX COVER?! CAN MAX COVER QUICK?!**" Al shouts. "**IT COULD BE HIS BEST CHANCE! MAYBE THE ONLY CHANCE****…****!**"

*Fast-Forward*

It takes a full fifteen seconds…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Max turns Sportacus over and stays on top of him for the pin! Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.995 Sportacus gets his shoulder up!

"…FORGET—NOOOOOOO, THAT MIGHT'VE BEEN IT, AL; YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT! WHAT IF THAT _WAS _HIS ONLY CHANCE?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THEN OH WELL; NICE KNOWING YOUR TITLE REIGN!" Cris sneers.

"IT WAS CERTAINLY A HELL OF A SHOT, HIT OR MISS!" Jonathan shouts. "AND MAYBE IF MAX GOT THE COVER SOONER, IT MIGHT HAVE TURNED OUT MORE FAVORABLE FOR HIM! IT MIGHT'VE BEEN THE DIFFERENCE! BUT IT'S SPILLED WATER NOW!"

*Fast-Forward*

With Sportacus supine…

…

…

…Max is on the apron, ready to Springboard despite all of his pains…

"Max taking to the air—perhaps THERE he will find his miracle!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Max's Springboard Headbutt CRASHES AND BURNS as Sportacus rolls out of the way!

"OR MAYBE HE'LL FIND ABSOLUTELY NOTHING INSTEAD!" Jonathan exclaims. "SPORTACUS WITH THE TIMELY EVASION! AND IF THERE WAS A MOVE YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO MISS AS THIS STAGE, THAT WOULD BE THE ONE, FOR THE SPRINGBOARD AND FOR THE HEAD HITTING CANVAS!"

"MAX DIDN'T ACCOUNT FOR WHAT'D HAPPEN IF HE MISSED! AND YOU THOUGHT SPORTACUS WAS ARROGANT, HAHA!" Cris laughs.

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus waits for Max to get up…

…

…

…

…

…and when he does, he grabs Max by the head…

"Oooh, Max may've left himself for easy pickings…!" Jeremy speaks.

"Dan's Universal Title and the World Tag Titles may be in more jeopardy than EVER right about now!" Al states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sportacus gives Max…**a Standing Tornado DDT to DEAFENING BOOS!**

"OHHHHHH, THAT…IS _DEFINITELY_ GOING TO LEAVE A BAD TASTE IN MAX'S MOUTH!" shouts Jeremy.

"THAT IS JUST TASTELESS AND CLASSLESS!" Jonathan scolds. "SPORTACUS JUST USED MAX'S SISTER'S VERY DDT AGAINST THE LITTLE BROTHER!"

"NOT ONLY THAT—HE'S ABOUT TO BEAT HIM WITH IT!" Cris beams out of sheer amusement.

Sportacus LAUGHS all the way into his pinfall, covering Max and hooking the leg with his tongue out of his mouth: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.999 Max kicks out, against EVERYTHING from odds to pure logic at this point!

"…MAAA—OHHHHH, COOOOME OOOOOOOON!" Cris whines as the fans give a round of ROARING cheers!

"MAX KICKING OUT AGAIN! MAX KICKING OUT ONCE AGAIN, AND SPORTACUS IS ABSOLUTELY BESIDE HIMSELF!" Al shouts.

"PULLING FROM EMMY'S PLAYBOOK PUT MAX DOWN, BUT IT DID NOT _KEEP_ HER LITTLE BROTHER DOWN!" Jonathan yells. "ALMOST, HOWEVER!"

"THIS IS SIMPLY WICKED!" Jeremy hollers.

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus, having just about enough of this, stands on the top rope with Max starting to stand again, doubled over…

"Sportacus not looking for a Supernova this time; whatever he goes for though CERTAINLY to have KILLING INTENT behind it!" Jonathan states.

"As it SHOULD HAVE, as it NEEDS…!" Cris defends.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sportacus—DOESN'T connect with his 450 CURB STOMP try as Max forward rolls out of the way and into the corner…

"WHOA! GREAT GOOGLE AND YAHOO, WAS THAT GONNA BE A CURB STOMP OUT OF THAT FLIP?!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…and Sportacus turns around and—hits nothing but turnbuckles on his Jumping Corner Splash as Max floats himself over the ropes to the apron! As Sportacus bounces away, Max grabs him and locks in the Bite of the Dragon!

"FRONT FLIP CURB STOMP missing, SPLASH missing—BITE OF THE DRAGON!" Al calls. "THAT ROPE-AIDED DRAGON SLEEPER BY MAX!"

"HE'S IN THE ROPES, THOUGH! HE CAN'T HOLD ONTO THAT THING!" Jeremy notes.

"INDEED HE CAN'T!" Cris nods. "REFEREE'S LETTING HIM KNOW THAT!"

Max DOES let go of the Bite of the Dragon after a four-count, EXHAUSTED but hoping he did some level of wearing down damage…

…

…

…

…

…and he did—but Sportacus is still fresher and is able to land a Jumping Gamengiri to knock Max off of the apron!

"AND A BOOT RIGHT TO MAX'S FACE!" Jonathan shouts. "THE LITTLE ENGINE THAT COULD HAVING HIS GAS DEPLETED WITH EACH AND EVERY ATTACK!"

*Fast-Forward*

Sportacus hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Suicide Dives into the BARRICADE, his head and neck SCORPIONING as he hits the part of the wall still standing, Max being able to duck (or perhaps just FALL) out of the way!

"OHHHHHHH COUS COUS!" Jeremy yelps. "DID YA SEE THAT NECK BEND?! DID YA SEE SPORTACUS'S FEET NEARLY TOUCH THE BACK OF HIS HEAD?!"

"I DID, THESE FANS DID, AND MAYBE SOMEWHERE IN THAT BLEARY CONDITION MAX DID TOO!" Jonathan shouts. "THAT MAY BE THE TACTICAL ERROR THAT COSTS SPORTACUS WHAT WAS OTHERWISE A NOTEWORTHY ADVANTAGE!"

*Fast-Forward*

Having carefully and gingerly slid his way back into the ring, Max gets up…

…

…

…

…hits the ropes as Sportacus rises OUTSIDE of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max hits Sportacus with HIS Suicide Dive, sending Sportacus's back bouncing into the wall before the Dragon Kid runs back into the ring!

"And THIS TIME, SOARING…AAAAAAAAAND SCOOOOORIIIIIIING!" Al exclaims.

"IT GOT CAUGHT AND COUNTERED LAST TIME, BUT IT CONNECTS THIS TIME!" Jonathan exclaims. "SUICIDE DIVE FROM MAX, AND HE'S BACK IN THE RING!"

Indeed, Max is back inside, back up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he gives Sportacus a SECOND Suicide Dive into the barricade!

"MAKE IT TWO! MAKE IT TWO!" Jeremy shouts.

"MAX COMING IN WITH EVERYTHING LEFT IN THE TANK, NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT IS, NO MATTER HOW BIG THE COST!" Al shouts.

"THIS SHOULDN'T BE LEGAL!" Cris protests.

Max gets back into the ring a THIRD time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits Sportacus with a THIRD STRAIGHT Suicide Dive into the barricade back-first!

"MAX WITH A THIRD ONE! TRIFECTA CONFIRMED!" Al exclaims.

"DOC LOUIS HAS TO BE _IRATE _RIGHT NOW! THANKS TO KAWAGUCHI, HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Cris exclaims.

"EXACTLY THE POINT!" Jonathan states.

*Fast-Forward*

"Doc may be having a CORONARY backstage—**AND WHAT A SPEAR!**" Al calls. "**MAX SENDING HIS ENTIRE FRAME AT FULL SPEED INTO SPORTACUS WITH AN OVERTAKING SPEAR!**"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! IS THIS CHILD ACTUALLY ALIVE?! IS THIS CHILD—NO," Cris denies. "NO, NO, AND NO! I REFUSE TO TAKE THIS LEGITIMATELY!"

"YOU might, but THESE FANS sure won't refuse!" Jeremy says…

…as Max's eyes direct themselves…to the TOP ROPE…

*Fast-Forward*

After a 30-SECOND LONG CLIMB…Max is on top…

"It took Max almost an ETERNITY to get up there, but it'll take a few seconds for him to come DOWN, be it the easy way OR THE HARD WAY…!" Jeremy calls.

…Max holds onto the top rope with his hands as well, keeping himself balanced…

…

…

…

…before posturing up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and coming down for a 450 Splash—that Sportacus DODGES, Max being able to land onto his feet and forward roll to land in the best way possible…

"NOBODY HOME, but Max lands about as well as he could have!" Jeremy says.

"WANTING 450—GOT ZERO…!" Al shouts.

…

…

…but Sportacus, being faster to recover, Back Handsprings…

"AND MAY BE ABOUT TO GET **ABSOLUTE **ZERO!" Jonathan states.

"HIT IT!" Cris encourages.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**but JUST as Sportacus is about to nail the Sportacutter, Max JUMPS UP and hits a STANDING POISON DRAGONRANA spiking Sportacus on his head!**_

"_**AAAAAGGHHH?!**_" Cris just unintelligibly SCREAMS.

"_**OH MY GOD IN HEAVEN! OH MY DEMONS IN HELL! WHERE IN ANY PLANE OF EXISTENCE DID MAX PULL **__**THAT**__** OUT OF?!**_" Jonathan exclaims as the crowd MAJORLY pops!

"_**THE VERTICAL LEAP THAT TOOK! THE TIMING IT REQUIRED! MAX GOT IT ALL RIGHT, EVEN WHEN IT LOOKED LIKE HE COULDN'T POSSIBLY DO SO!**_" Al yells.

Sportacus is spaghetti-legged after that maneuver, and the entirety of Philly knows it…

…as does Max…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…who quickly capitalizes by grabbing Sportacus by the head and LANDING the S.O.S.!

"S.O.S. BY MAX! MAX SAVES HIS SOUL AND PERHAPS THE SOULS OF KUSO, KAZAMI AND HIS PARTNER ENRIQUE WITH IT!" Jonathan shouts.

"NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAYYYYYY!" Cris cries.

"YES WAY! AND MAX—HE'S BACK UP!" Al points.

"COVER HIM, KID!" Jeremy insists.

"HE'S NOT THINKING COVER; HE'S THINKING CORNER AGAIN! HE'S THINKING TOP ROPE ONCE AGAIN!" Al shouts…

…as Max, indeed, is making a MAD DASH for the corner, the top turnbuckle…

"This ain't real; THIS IS NOT REAL…" Cris shakes his head incessantly.

"ON THE CONTRARY—IT'S REAL AS CAN BE! MAX AT THE TOP, MAX STANDING, CROWD STANDING…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and**—Sportacus kips up—**_**BUT MAX SCORES with the 450 Splash just as Sportacus is on his feet still halfway bent backward in the kip up!**_

"**NIP UP—**_**OH NOOOOOO!**_" Cris screams.

"**NOT QUICK ENOUGH! NOT QUICK ENOUGH!**" Jonathan exclaims. "**THE 450 DESCENDED UPON SPORTACUS FASTER THAN EVEN HE COULD REVERSE!**"

"**IS THIS THE WAY?! IS THIS THE LAZARUS-LIKE COMEBACK THAT'LL DECIDE IT?!**" Al questions. "**THIS CROWD IS **_**BATTY!**_"

"**THIS CROWD IS **_**STUPID**_**!**" Cris rebukes. "**EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS…!**" His voice trails off.

"**19,500 BEG TO DIFFER, AND SO DO I! SO DOES THE WORLD!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**MAX IS FINALLY COVERING! WILL IT BE?! COULD IT BE?! IS IT?!**" Jonathan asks.

Max, using everything his limbs have remaining, hooks Sportacus's legs…

…

…

…

…and referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

"_**SET IT…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**3!**_

"_**YEEEEEEAAAAAHHH, FORGET IT! NOW IT'S OVER! MAX SURVIIIIVES!**_" Jeremy shouts.

"_**WHAT THE F**K JUST HAPPENED?!**_" Cris curses.

"_**MAX TOUGHED IT OUT AGAINST EVERY ODD IN THE LIBRARY!**_" Jonathan exclaims.

"_**AND THE TITLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED!**_" Al declares. "_**DAN KUSO, STILL UNIVERSAL CHAMPION! SHUN KAZAMI, #1 CONTENDER…AND LET REIGN NUMBER TWO OF THE DRAGON KIDS ON THE TAG TEAM MOUNTAIN BEGIN!**_"

Max rolls off of Sportacus, laying prone on the mat, body motionless…ALL of the aches setting in at once…but also, all of the realization too…with the Wells Fargo Center going INSANE over what they've witnessed, the TRUE ending, the TRUE decision…further confirmed by "Solace" echoing through the speakers! The four-year-old Max eventually rolls his way to the ropes…and has a look at the EXPLODING crowd…

…

…as Blader DJ takes the mic and says, emphasizing enough to make sure everyone knew that THIS was official, "**Aaaaaaand NOW here are your winners…STILL the CCW Universal Champion, Dan Kuso; your #1 Contender to the CCW Universal Championship Shun Kazami…and the NEEEEEEEEWWWWW CCW Tag Team Champions of the World, Enrique and SOLE SURVIVOR Max, The Dragon Kids!**"

"29 DAYS AGO, THEIR FIRST REIGN WAS CUT SHORT BY THAT MAN, SPORTACUS!" Al brings up. "AND HOW FITTING, HOW APPROPRIATE, AND HOW KARMIC YOU CAN SAY IS THIS?! MAX PERSEVERES TO COME BACK INTO THE MATCH AND DEFEAT THE VERY MAN WHO TOOK THE TITLES AWAY FROM THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND NOW THEY HAVE THEM BACK! NOW THEY HAVE THE TITLES BACK! THE DRAGON KIDS ARE TWO-TIME CCW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

"WHY?!" Cris exclaims. "HOW?!"

"AND DOC LOUIS PRODUCTIONS, FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE PRE-_HAVOC_, ARE NOW DEVOID OF CHAMPIONSHIPS COMPLETELY! ALL THANKS TO ONE MAN! ALL THANKS TO ONE FOUR-YEAR-OLD BOY WONDER!" Jonathan shouts.

"THE MATCH WAS OVER! MAX WAS…HE WAS CARRIED—AAAAAAUUUUUGH I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING!" Cris groans LOUDLY, though not loud enough to drown out the ELATED Philadelphia crowd.

Max, having used the ropes to pull himself to his knees, turns around and sees referee Jim Kawaguchi handing him one of the World Tag Team Title Belts…and for a moment, Max, still somewhat in a delirium, is hesitant to take it from him, STILL waiting for it all to completely set in…

…

…

…and that is when Dan Kuso gets into the ring and knee-slides over to Max, wrapping his arms around him in a jovial celebratory hug! Max, not expecting the impact of his onrushing teammate, gasps upon being grabbed but ultimately discovers it isn't out of harm—the furthest thing from it, actually. Dan, pulling away, looks at Max and tells him with a GIANT smile, "DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING COOL THAT WAS?!" Max manages a small, proud grin as Dan gets up, lifting Max off of the canvas with him, holding the PBS Kid plank-style in his arms as Max, from there, does grab his World Tag Team Title, getting re-acclimated with it already.

"And there's Dan Kuso, back in to congratulate AND celebrate, because as happy as he must be for Max tonight, he's gotta be even HAPPIER knowing that his Universal Title reign has ALSO SURVIVED!" Jonathan says. "He had to have thought it was done! After hitting Shun earlier by mistake with that tennis racket, he was kicking himself from here to Timbuktu for certain! But MAX…his reentry into the match, having been practically DESTROYED but NOT ELIMINATED…THAT is what changed everything!"

"I…! HOW still?! How did we go from Doc Louis Productions celebrating, Sportacus on Soda's shoulders and Doc on Bull's…to THIS?!" Cris is still trying to piece it all together.

Enrique meets Max in the ring, taking his own half of the Tag Team Titles as the Dragon Kids high-five one another, the Colombian Kid's smile widening by the moment as "Solace" continues playing. And Shun returns…watching Dan get his Universal Title back (and his Toon Championship as well)…and the Ventus Brawler seems noticeably LESS thrilled. His team may have won…but he wasn't the bag of joy that the Dragon Kids and Dan were. Setting Max down onto his own feet again, Dan sees Shun…shoulders the Universal Title…and lets out a breath, telling his friend, "I know what you wanted…sorry…but you think can we enjoy this next best thing?" Shun just looks at Dan almost blankly…

…and Shun…just points to Dan's Universal Title, not saying a word to the Pyrus Brawler. Dan looks at the Belt himself…and shoulders it with a small confident chuckle, trying to clear things, as he pats Shun on the arm, saying, "Soon, buddy… I can't wait." Dan leaves Shun with those words, climbing up a corner and raising his Belt up high (while also pointing to Max and yelling, "WASN'T HE JUST INSANE TONIGHT?")…Shun watching all of this…watching Dan…watching Max…

…before going out of the ring and getting an early start to the back…

…saying to himself, "Yeah…neither can I, Dan…"

…

Dan is the next to exit, leaving the ring to the Dragon Kids…so THEY can have a moment to savor it by themselves. "See you guys in the Rumble!" Dan tells Max and Enrique as he leaves…

…while Max and Enrique, raising their Belts, are the instigators of a RAUCOUS "PBS! PBS! PBS!" chant.

"And YOU BET," Jeremy grins. "YOU BET that the PBS contingent watching this here and around the world have to be proudest of all of what they've just seen! The DRAGON KIDS! MAX! ENRIQUE AS WELL! Like Al said before, let the second reign begin! Let the eternal dream be renewed!"

Max rolls out of the ring, Enrique there by his side to help him to the back, because EVERY STEP is making the brother of Emmy wince…but at the same time, with every step comes an audible remind from the fans that, "YOU WERE AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU WERE AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"Philadelphia letting Max know, letting the Dragon Kids know that THIS REIGN is 100% APPROVED," Jonathan says. "WHAT A SPECTACLE we have been a part of, ladies and gentlemen! And what a way for Winners Take All to conclude! To the VICTORS, INDEED, go the spoils!"

Enrique keeps Max from falling over at the top of entrance ramp, making sure he is able to stay vertical…

…

…

…and as Enrique does this for his amigo, Max ONE MORE TIME raises his CCW World Tag Team Championship strap…

…Sportacus slowly look up from inside the ring and seeing this very event. The LazyTown native breathes a little bit heavier…a LOT heavier…though not out of exhaustion or shortness of breath—an EMOTION…a very VILE emotion…

…

…

…but one he isn't allowed to act upon, as the Dragon Kids take their World Tag Team Titles, hold them together…and then look at each other…Enrique saying, "Let's KEEP these this time…_durante mucho, mucho tiempo…_"

And Max nods, replying between pants, "…Wouldn't have it any other way…"


	56. CCW Regal Rumble: Part 6

We go to the back once again…

…to the Brain Trust's locker room/science lab…where Jimmy Neutron just saw Max and Enrique regain their Tag Team Titles. The Boy Genius, watching the monitor…gives the Dragon Kids a round of modest applause…

…and an also present Tobey McAllister III…gives a golf clap of his own. Sincere? Condescending? …It wasn't quite easy to tell yet…

"Felicitations are beyond licit for this," Jimmy says…before his eyebrows furrow. "Excellent, excellent… However…do you know what would have been SUPERLATIVE this eventide? If a certain trio of Public Broadcasting Service mathematicians had admission for tonight's Regal Rumbles…which segues into my next utterance…PETROVICH."

Dmitri Petrovich, adjusting his glasses, stands up and approaches the Nickelodeon brainiac. "Yes, James?" he says.

"Would you care to particularize for me and everyone in this room your rationale behind…tonight's Pre-Show?" Neutron asks, glaring at Dmitri.

"I already expounded and justified my measures, James," Dmitri states. "You were desirous of a PBS-branded true beacon of intellectual aptitude…and while you were in correspondence with the irresolute, ineffectual, ultimately indecisive Cybersquad…I made my own judgment, starting with those who would NOT require moratoria upon moratoria to come to a decision—James, simply put…I did nothing disreputable… I merely discovered a more…alacritous aspirant for the role." Dmitri smirks.

"…I think he is topflight," Dexter opines himself, agreeing with his comrade and nodding. "I find no fault in this pronouncement."

That just widens the smirk on Dmitri's face even further…as Tobey is next to come towards the Brain Trust leader.

"If your fears reside in the notion that I have some kind of a…quarrel with my PBS fellows, you needn't fret," Tobey says, adjusting his bowtie. "I am simply the legatee behind what you might call a…BRAINPOWER play if you will."

Tobey chuckles, Dmitri chuckling with him while Jimmy is plain-faced.

"Let me elucidate: I did not BETRAY those PBS Kids," Tobey states. "I just jumped onto what was presented to me faster than them. Quicker on the draw I was… Nothing personal, however. Not from me." Tobey places a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "…But if those Cybersquaddies ARE taking this personally…it's only because they are striking themselves for shillyshallying far too long…long enough for someone ELSE to accept the offer."

The more Jimmy looks at Tobey, the greater the…discomfiture becomes for the Brain Trust head…as though something about this Tobey was rubbing him ALL of the wrong ways…both what he already knew AND what he was learning about the 10-year-old…

…

…

…but Jimmy has priorities…so he gently removes Tobey's hand from his person…and says to him and Dmitri, "…We are not finished. We shall deliberate further on this…after the Regal Rumbles…" Jimmy gives a glance to the Test Twins. "…after OUR Regal Rumbles…"

Susan and Mary Test both nod in unison, each with tied-down burlap sacks on their experimenting table…sacks that were bulging with something animate inside of them…

…while Jimmy, Dexter and Dmitri look around at each other, getting on the same page…or trying to do so, Tobey presiding over it all with his own smirk.

* * *

Then we go to James Gordon's office…where the Gotham City luminary and Commissioner of CCW is inching himself closer to the television monitor on his desk, eying it intently…because he knows what match is next…

As he is doing this, however, there is a knock on his office's door.

"Come—"

Before Gordon can even get to the prepositional part of that phrase, the door is already opened…

…

…

…and one-third of the CCW Women's Tag Team Champions Blossom lets herself in, the live crowd booing her appearance.

"…in…" Gordon wryly finishes his sentence of before. "…What would you like, Blossom? Your match is NEXT; you've only got a few minutes…"

"I'm aware," Blossom says, "which is why I came here, figuring that before I entered Cell on Earth, I deserved an answer to a question…" She approaches the Commissioner's desk…and titters. "What took you so long?"

Gordon raises an eyebrow. "What took me so long? Took me so long to do WHAT?"

Blossom grins artfully. "To put me at the forefront of your quest to SAVE your Females Division." Blossom rests her Women's Tag Team Title Belt on the side of the desk and leans over the desk itself. "Come on, come on, I KNOW you had to have been thinking of doing it sooner or later, realizing that the only way you get rid of a VILLAIN, a VILLAINESS of the Year…is with the perfect hero, the perfect HEROINE of ALL TIME. And that's the Powerpuffs Girls… That's ME." Blossom simpers. "But soooomething happened and all of a sudden it was like you were having these…second thoughts? Hesitations?" Blossom cups her chin in "contemplation". "I couldn't imagine where this was all coming from…until I remembered something…" Blossom starts to laugh louder now in Gordon's face.

"Heheheheheh…you were still upset at us for beating up Batman at _Pride &amp; Glory_, right? Right?" Blossom busts a gut. "Just say it, Gordon and I'll be fine, hahahahaha! Hahaha…heh…" Blossom takes a breath. "Don't worry. Being outperformed, being outdone, and ultimately being outclassed by a superior heroine like me is on EVERY interior do-gooder's ID card. Bats is no different. He may be gruff and tough…but he's not about to vanquish the Alpha Bitch. I AM."

Blossom chortles once again, this laugh more contained…

…

…and then the Commander and Leader of the PPG pushes herself up and sits down on Gordon's desk, crossing her feet over each other while folding her arm stubs to let her chin rest on them. "So…you think that in light of events, you might want to send for someone…BETTER to help clean up Gotham? 'Cause my sisters and I, even though we're about to have EVERYTHING on _Double X_…we can make time. We made time to lay waste to all of the OTHER scourges…and the 'heroes' who couldn't get the job done right themselves before us. I bet we could make time for you too…since you'll be making SO much time for us as your Females AND Women's Tag Team Champions…"

The grin on Blossom's face, a perfect blend of childish and…unbalanced…just widens even more…

…

…

…while Commissioner Gordon pushes aside his television monitor to make sure Blossom doesn't knock it over…looks dead at Blossom and says, "…I meant what I said. I meant it when I said that Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson was CCW's Enemy Number One, _Double X_'s worst nightmare, FICTION WRESTLING'S Worst Nightmare and the absolute BANE of existence—not just mine, but everyone else's…and the reason why some of the people in this match are precisely where they are tonight is because, yes, I would EASILY…EASILY in a heartbeat have them as Females Champion of this company instead of that rotten prepubescent thorn in the fabric of life itself…and that includes you. That includes you—and I'm confident that the fans of this company that are watching here today feel similarly if not the EXACT. SAME. WAY…

"…

"…

"…but while that is my top priority here tonight at _Regal Rumble_…I have other primacies once that's taken care of. And you and your sisters are going to be one of those primacies. So I suggest that rather than try to instigate something here and now that you REALLY don't need and I REALLY won't indulge…you get out of my office…you head for the curtain…you enter that Cell…and you compete to WIN. Because should you emerge victorious…walk away or, for a better verb, leave as CCW Females Champion, you have my word, I WILL congratulate you. I WILL be thrilled with you. And hell…I even might THANK you. You, for all intents and purposes, will become my favorite female wrestler on this or any planet in the solar system…tonight. You will be in my good graces TONIGHT."

Gordon removes his glasses…and leans closer to Blossom, their faces just centimeters apart…

"…

"_That says nothing about how I'll feel about you after six days._"

Blossom sees the look on Gordon's face, in Gordon's eyes…knowing just how serious those words are in both delivery and quite possibly future practice…

"The door's that way." Gordon motions at the door behind Blossom. The longer she stays on his desk, the more intense that look in his face becomes…

…and the Powerpuff Girl slides along and changes position, on both knees on Gordon's desk, CCW Women's Tag Title Belt in front of Blossom's lap…and the Townsville savior slithers backward off of Gordon's desk, grabbing her Title Belt along the way.

"…You're welcome in advance," Blossom smirks.

Those are words Blossom leaves Gordon with as she finally leaves…as Gordon lets out a hefty exhalation upon watching the Powerpuff exit. Then Gordon readjusts his monitor on the desk…making sure that it is of the HIGHEST of definitions…before reaching behind his desk and grabbing a pitcher of water ad a glass, pouring himself and then consuming some H2O…

* * *

…while back at ringside, the lights by the ring proceed to flicker an ominous black and white…

…

…

…as the gargantuan, remorseless Cell on Earth starts to descend upon the _Regal Rumble _ring, bring some of the fans to pop and others to shift in their seats, all of them knowing what is about to come next!

"You heard Commissioner Gordon telling Blossom how he feels; there are SEVEN CHALLENGERS about to go to war inside of THAT – Cell on Earth!" Al points. "He'll take ANY ONE of them, Blossom included, over the current, reigning, and defending Champion of right now. But it goes even BEYOND that desire, as with each participant there is a story to her own of how we precisely made it to this point…"

"And we will go through some of those stories as they appear," Jonathan states, "but right now, the spotlight…is on the Cell. TWENTY-FIVE feet in height, FIFTEEN THOUSAND pounds in weight is this menacing metal mastodon that is about to encompass our ring…and the Elite Eight to arrive."

"Never before seen inCCW, RARELY before seen with female competitors…but we're about to see it now," Cris speaks.

The Cell on Earth touches down, its descent marked with an ill-omened creaking as metal hits floor…

…

…

…

…and Blader DJ says, after the bell sounds, "Ladies and gentlemen…the following contest, scheduled for one fall…is the Elite Eight Cell on Earth Match for the CCW Females Championship of the World! There are no disqualifications in this match, and the only way to win is via pinfall or submission. The first wrestler to score said fall inside the ring will be declared the winner and your CCW Females Champion!"

"…And of course…there's what ELSE is hanging in the balance…" Al mentions. "It isn't just the Title…but the fate of _Double X _itself…"

…

…

…

…

And the first noise to come out of the speakers…

…

…

…is a guitar riff… Yep,_ that _guitar riff…

…

…

_[Pop, pop!]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

The ENTIRE ARENA nearly lifts off of the foundation it was built on from the sheer MASS of boos! The crowd's reception almost ENTIRELY renders The Veronicas completely inaudible, as though what used to be their backup vocals in these boos…were now LEAD vocals…

_[Pop, pop!]_

…

…and if that wasn't already the case before…it is ABSOLUTELY the case once "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson makes her appearance known, ambling onto the stage meticulously with the Females Championship around her waist. The face of the Titleholder is still peeling, still reddened from what happened to her on _XX 25 _thanks to the seven people she is about to oppose on this night…something that is resonating with the self-claimed goddess as she starts making her journey towards the ring…

_[I hate to say it, but they play this damn song at every club_

_But it's me, so I'll show love_

_But it's me, so show me love_

_When I walk into the room, people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know it's me, not you_

_Who said anything about you?]_

…

…

…

…but as Gwen is walking over the stage's grilles, a GIANT ERUPTION OF PYRO goes off right where Tennyson is standing, blasting in a huge torrent of fire!

"WHAT-WHAT THE HELL?!" Cris exclaims.

"AAACK?!" Jonathan gasps in surprise from the blast!

"WHOA!" Jeremy reacts.

The whole audience in the Wells Fargo Center GASPS, the explosion catching them all unawares…

…

…

…and about seven seconds later, as the flames on the stage are STILL present…the fans begin to CHEER…

…because if what LOOKED to have just happened before them DID happen…

"…Um…is it just me…ooooor is that a taste of proactive karma that just BLEW UP in Tennyson's face?" Jeremy asks, getting…hopeful…

…

…

…

Then the flames finally dissipate…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen Tennyson is standing still right where she was, COMPLETELY UNHARMED outside of her already-peeling face from before.

"It's just me. FIGURES," Jeremy mordantly answers himself.

"Can't get rid of her THAT easily," Cris states.

"Otherwise, trust me, it WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE TEN TIMES OVER BY NOW…" Jonathan remarks.

The pyro explosion was all for show…but Gwen knew what the fans wanted to TRULY become of her. She knew what they were wishing for. That's why she STAGED the entire detonation in the first place. An unseen magic spell casted right as the explosion hit kept Gwendolyn free of any burns. And as the Philadelphia crowd almost RIOTS verbally over the ten-year-old still being alive, pulling at their strings and knowing it…

…the Alpha Bitch just sneers, saying, "You wish."

_[Boys and girls pretend to know me; they try so hard!_

_And I get what I want; my name is my credit card!_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular! _

_Pop, pop, popular!]_

Gwen pulls her Females Championship Belt off of her waist and raises it with both hands above her head, soaking in the DELUGE of boos and hisses, the crowd chanting, "_**WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap)**_"…

…

…and then Gwen turns her back…showing the fans the reverse side of her recognizable blue kitten shirt…

…which reads, "FIRST AND ONLY (R)", the registered trademark symbol accompanying the three words. Gwen gives the fans a good, long look at the message, only encouraging LOUDER boos…before the Alpha Bitch turns back around, still holding up her Belt as she walks down the ramp towards the ring…and the waiting Cell…

"…Introducing first…now residing in Kahndaq, weighing in at 129 pounds, she is the current, reigning, defending…" Blader DJ sighs at this point, "…FIRST AND ONLY CCW Females Champion of the World, 'The Alpha Bitch' Gwen Tennyson!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you are new to the individual known as Young Gwen Tennyson, you may find some of what you are hearing to be cruel, unusual, and downright VINDICTIVE on both our parts and the parts of the fans in attendance," Al Michaels speaks. "You moments ago just heard a chant asking Gwen Tennyson, 'Why won't you DIE?' And you also heard Jeremy and the fans here in Philly actively CHEER for the prospect of Gwen possibly being charred or destroyed in a massive fiery explosion. The reason for this? …Because with what Gwen Tennyson has brought to this company, to this business, and to this world…I can honestly say that she DESERVES that kind of a fate. Although, to be honest…something WORSE could very well be awaiting her in just a few moments inside this Cell on Earth."

Al takes a moment to exhale. "…310. Three-hundred and ten days, Gwen Tennyson has reigned as the First and Only—apparently a registered trademark…CCW Females Champion. And with every passing day, week, MONTH with that Title, it seems—no, it IS—that this ten-year-old gets more and more out of control to the point where it's downright SICKENING and DISGUSTING to talk about. There's a reason why everybody cheered at _Pride &amp; Glory _when Tennyson lost to Korra in their Street Fight—it's because EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE THIS WOMAN FALL…now more than ever with what she's wrought…but now, not only does everybody WANT to see her fall…guys, we HAVE TO see her fall TONIGHT…or else _Double X _will never be the same."

"She forced the Commissioner's hand," Cris says. "Al and I weren't there for it, but she forced Commissioner Gordon's hand—this after Gordon told her that she was going to defend her CCW Females Championship in EVERY MATCH from now on, claiming the company was in a 'State of Emergency'…but after being vilified so much despite what Gwen Ten has DONE for this company, _Pride &amp; Glory _was the final straw. And she took it out on ANYONE worthwhile she could find…to make a statement…to get what she wanted…and here we are. Gwen wins, not only does she keep the Females Championship with her…but she RUNS _XX_."

_[Most guys I dated got intimidated_

_So now I date up_

_If you know what it means so they shut up_

_If you know what it means so just shut up_

'_Cause I don't wanna give half away_

_On the date we don't make up_

_If you know what I mean when we wake up_

_If you know what I mean when we break up]_

Gwen lowers her Title as she reaches the Cell on Earth construction…and she runs a hand along the side of the structure, whispering to it, "Hello, old friend…" adding a dark chuckle alongside that greeting. She then walks into the Cell, adding, "Remember who made you famous…" with a wink and one last rub of the chain links of the wall.

"You hear Gwen talking to the Cell, telling it 'Hello, OLD FRIEND'…because it was Gwen Tennyson who competed in the first Women's HELL in a Cell Match and won it at _Best in the World_," Al reminds. "While this is CCW's interpretation…only Gwen has EXPERIENCE with anything comparable. But to Commissioner Gordon, who's put Gwen through a month of multiple matches in a week, multiple matches a night, multi-FEMALE matches and even a match with a REAL-WORLD WRESTLER in Cheerleader Melissa…"

"Mariposa…" Cris pipes in with Melissa's Lucha Underground ring name.

"…this will be what finally ENDS First and Only," Al finishes his sentence.

Jonathan says his first words of the entrance by saying, "It's worth noting that archetypally, in CCW Title tilts, the Champion's entrance comes LAST with any and all challengers being the first to arrive to the match…but Commissioner Gordon made a strict decree that Gwen would make her entrance FIRST…because he remembered _Best in the World_…he remembered what Gwen did at the START of that match…and he wasn't going to let Tennyson try and attack one of her opponents from behind with a sledgehammer THIS time. Better to have her in the ring where her opponents can SEE HER."

Gwen climbs onto the apron, enters between the ropes, pauses inside the ring with crowd boos not getting any softer…and then the Alpha Bitch pulls herself up a corner, with her back to the hard camera and her body facing the center of the ring as she is on the middle rope, raising her Belt and showing the camera once again her "FIRST AND ONLY (R)" registered trademark.

"…Didn't have to be like this," Cris says.

"Damn right it didn't…" Jeremy mutters with a hateful scowl.

"…Jon, your sister did NOT have to get pulled into this—"

"Tell me something I DON'T already know, Cris," Jonathan cuts him off.

"Okay, I'll tell you this – you asked for it."

"…**What?**" Jonathan's glasses nearly SHATTER as soon as Cris says that to him.

"How in ANYTHING are you gonna f**king argue that?!" Jeremy swears.

"Did I ever get on my knees and beg for the Almighty Wart on the Genitals of Life to fire a gun at my sister?!" Jonathan ANGRILY yells at Cris.

"NO, because number one, GWEN didn't fire at your sister; one of Gotham City's finest did…" Cris corrects, which DOES NOT make Jonathan feel any better… "…but number TWO, what did you think was gonna happen when you knocked Gwen with a chair at _Pride &amp; Glory_? Huh? Did you think Gwen was gonna take that with a SMILE? Just come on the next Saturday night like NOTHING ever happened? Newsflash, Jonathan – GWEN HOLDS GRUDGES. I know it's news to you, but she DOES. Because apparently, part of being a goddess means that you ALWAYS WIN. You ALWAYS GET THE LAST WORD. So when you hit Gwen with the chair, you were INVITING her to do something right back, and come _XX 23_, lo and behold, your sister's being held for a ransom to get Commissioner Gordon to sign matchmaking rights to her if she leaves _Regal Rumble _the Champion! I'M SORRY, but that's how she works!"

"I HONESTLY cannot believe you are saying this to me right now…" All Jonathan can do is scoff in awe and disgust at the Voice of the Rookie Revolution.

"Look, you think I LIKED watching your sister get hurt when I saw it on the DVR? NO! I wouldn't wish that on you! I wouldn't wish that on JEREMY! I wouldn't wish it on either one of you!" Cris contends. "But when Gwen Tennyson FLOGGED me with a barbwire kendo stick because I got out of line with her, you know what I did? I GOT SMART. I DIDN'T INSTIGATE HER. Why? Because I didn't want to have to worry about coming home and seeing Austin tied to a cross outside of my house or Jack being immolated or my daughters Ashley and Katie or my BEAUTIFUL WIFE Holly get mutilated or skinned or buried alive or something equally GROTESQUE because I talked out of turn or said something Gwen didn't like! When you're in this position, you have a CHOICE: PLAY FOR SAFETY, or be brave and suffer the consequences. I made the RIGHT choice; you made the wrong one, my friend. I'M SORRY. I didn't like it either! But this is FACT."

"…So your grand answer to all of this is to just give her what she wants out of fear," Jeremy deadpans.

"YES. You're DAMN RIGHT it is, Jeremy," Cris replies. "You're DAMN RIGHT."

"…Tch…awesome," Jeremy shakes his head. "THIS is what we're dealing with, everybody. ONLY US…only us."

"Popular" fades out…the crowd still leaving Gwen a cursory round of boos as the Females Champion is still hoisting up her gold…but also knowing that it was time for someone ELSE to arrive…

"Well, SEVEN females have a solution of their own to this, and they're gonna EXACT that solution or DIE TRYING…" Al says.

…

…

…and when the lights turn a chrome-esque blue and white, the fans know EXACTLY who that someone else is!

_[(ULTRAnumb!)_

_Three!_

…

…

…

_Two!_

…

_One!_

_You want it all right now!]_

("ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli plays)

Jenny Wakeman is LAUNCHED into the air from underneath the stage, Rey Mysterio Jr.-style as she lands on her feet with a spattering of blue jets of pyro behind her to accompany her arrival!

_[(ULTRAnumb)_

_Right now!_

…

…

_Three, two, one!_

…

…

_(ULTRAnumb)_

_One!_

…

…

…

_One!]_

The Teenage Robot lands on her feet, and almost shortly from then grabs her metallic solar plexus, giving a slight wince…but she keeps her eyes on the Cell, her eyes on Gwen Ten…reaching her arm out to give high-fives to the fans on her way to the battleground awaiting her, as Gwen keeps her Belt held up throughout Jenny's entrance, making sure the _MLaaTR _protagonist sees this just as much the whole way down…

"And now, the challengers: first," Blader DJ speaks, "from Tremorton, USA, weighing 124 pounds, 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!"

"Here's the first of the seven, Jenny Wakeman, whom you may have noticed favoring her midsection a moment ago," Al says, "and right off the bat you have to wonder, just how much as Jenny been able to HEAL UP since the Tag Premier League Finals Ladder Match? THIS was a concern of Commissioner Gordon's when preparing the _Regal Rumble _Females Championship Match, which at its CORE at first was going to be Gwen Tennyson versus Jenny Wakeman in a SINGLES contest, but my, how things change."

"In more ways than one, that Tag Premier League SUNK whatever chances this robot could have hoped to have," Cris states. "From convincing Gordon to add more wrestlers to the mix to giving Jenny TWO matches to compete in on the same evening, a LADDER Match and now THIS match…it would have been worth SOMETHING had she and Mystique Sonia won the whole thing, but we all know what became of THAT, don't we?"

"Techno-Tongue came up just short of the Tag Premier League crown; HANA-GUMI took home that honor themselves, but Jenny Wakeman's night is NOT OVER," Jonathan says. "You saw Ulrich Stern of the X-Factors sharing some words of his own regarding what Jenny is aiming to do tonight after nearly netting the Females Title LAST MONTH, even having a good two minutes to CELEBRATE it before it was all ripped away from her by the debuting CULT of the bitch—"

"ALPHA Bitch," Cris "corrects."

"WHATEVER," Jonathan waves his hand off. "And ever since that _Pandemonium _main event, Jenny, TPL notwithstanding, has not forgotten, has CERTAINLY not forgiven, and has reserved a special part of her mind for the Females Championship of the World. She may have SIX more opponents than planned or desired…but it's a little late to complain about that NOW…"

"Well, I don't think she's gonna," Jeremy states with a chuckle.

_[Three, two, one_

_You want it full frontal, over-stimulation_

_So say a benediction_

_For a new addiction_

_In voyeuristic overdrive_

_(Here comes the countdown!)_

_(Three!) This is the new flesh_

_(Two!) This is the open door_

_(One) We've got everything you wanted_

_You want it all right now!]_

Jenny enters the Cell, then turns around and has herself a look around the structure, all 7.5 tons of it…

_[(ULTRAnumb)_

_Right now!]_

"The 2014 Shining Star of the Year having a look around this Cell…" Al says.

"She may be a fighter made of metal, but THIS is a metal cocktail unlike what she's used to, at least in a Fiction Wrestling context," Jeremy says.

…and the Teenage Robot, after that moment of contemplation, gets to the apron and Springboards off of the top rope to front flip and land on her feet inside the ring. Jenny gives her midsection a mollifying rub upon landing, which causes Gwen herself, noticing this, to smirk…but Jenny herself looks SWITCHBLADES through the Alpha Bitch and the Belt she has, a look that couldn't have been matched if Wakeman ACTUALLY pulled out switchblades from her robotic warrior arsenal.

"The Alpha Bitch…unworried," Cris sees.

"And the Teenage Robot, undaunted," Al adds.

_[(Three, two, one!)_

_Violated_

_So degraded!_

_The show has just begun!_

_(Three, two, one!)_

_Dominated_

_By all you hated!_

_This will make you ULTRAnumb!_

_(Three, two, one!)]_

The referee Vincent Perry gets between Jenny and Gwen, making sure they are apart for the moment…because they are only ONE-FOURTH of the way through the participants…

…

…

…

"_MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS!_"

"What the prosciutto?" Jeremy is startled.

"_MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS!_"

That is the voice…of a white-haired maroon-shirted male, fair-skinned, going by the name of Chris Morales. Said man is standing on the top of the stage, over to the side flanked by two other individuals, whose names are Nico and Ben.

"Philadelphia!" Chris shouts, earning a small pop for the city shout-out.

"Wai-…wait a minute," Jeremy squints, slowly recognizing these individuals.

"You know 'em?" Jonathan asks his twin brother.

"…Yeah…yeah! That's the Subdigitals!" Jeremy successfully identifies. "A techno, alt rock and pop rock band from France who are ALL THE RAGE over by Kadic Academy! Odd and Ulrich could tell you all about it! …Oh dear…" It just hit Jeremy now…

The Subdigitals have their instruments ready…

"Regal Rumble_…QUI EST PRÊT À SE PROSTERNER DEVANT LEUR REINE?_" Chris exclaims…

…

…and then the Subdigitals start to play THEIR take on "Lovefurypassionenergy"…

"_Pour la Quatrième Femme!_" Chris shouts out as the Subdigitals give an extended intro to Boy Hits Car's tune, milking it further and further as the lights grow a darker, darker pink.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_[SO F**K YOUR RULES MAAAAAAN!_

_SO F**K YOUR RULES MAAAAAAN!_

_SO F**K YOUR RULES MAAAAAAN!_

_SO F**K YOUR RULES MAAAAAAN!_

_So f**k your rules maaaaaan!_

_You step up, you'll go down fast!_

_I've got to release all the,_

_Sh*t that has made up my past!_

_So go let your soul dance baby!_

_Time to free yourself at last!_

_Unshackle your life's spirit!_

_Pry away from the past!]_

Then, after these words are belted out, there is the sound of TURNTABLES being mixed…

"Now what's THAT?!" Al inquires, hearing the new addition to the sound.

…

…

…

…and a look upward reveals the source…

…

…as Aelita Schaeffer herself is atop the DisneyTron, scratching the disks like an EXPERT, hardly breaking any sweats whatsoever in her long dark purple dress and moon medallion around her neck…providing her own personal remix to her entrance music with the top-class disc jockeying solo…

…before removing her jacket, running her hand along her wrestling attire—which is an adaptation of her _Code Lyoko _specter form, only much, much shinier—and then pressing a hand to her chest, causing ANGELIC WINGS to retract from her attire. With her wings ready, Aelita jumps off of the DisneyTron…and glides in the air, flying herself above the Subdigitals…and then above the fans in the Wells Fargo Center, doing a full lap around the scene…

_[She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_In the bustling sidewalk_

_Moving like a river so sad_

_So hey, where we going? _

_Tell me where we've gone_

_Was there love and fury_

_Energy and passion?]_

…and then Aelita lands on the stage, back next to the Subdigitals…

…

…

…where she slowly raises up the four-fingered salute with an arm out to her side going above her head, and as soon as the hand appears the entire arena breaks into LOUD BOOS! Aelita can be seen smirking and heard chuckling as she turns around…runs the four fingers in front of her face and says, "Couldn't help yourselves, could you? Heheheh…of course you couldn't." Aelita, as she walks toward the ring and Cell, then moves her hands about her as though she were a maestro conducting an orchestra…that orchestra being the fans she just played. And Philadelphia just rains down even MORE boos from there!

"And introducing next, from Paris, France by way of Lyoko, weighing 135 pounds," Blader DJ says, "representing the Four Horsewomen, Aelita Schaeffer!"

"Aelita HAVING FUN…though not for the sake of these people—if anything, it's in SPITE of them," Al comments.

"Still got them to admire it though, like a bunch of marionettes!" Cris laughs.

"Aelita Schaeffer was the third component in that Triple Threat Match at _Pandemonium_, never being pinned, never being submitted," Jonathan says, "and like Jenny, SHE TOO wanted her return match for the Title, and the case that she made to get it started at the FWAs when she turned the women's circuit and wrestling world as a whole ON ITS EAR by revealing herself to be the Fourth Horsewoman of Sailor Moon's Queendom."

"Turned heads and destroyed a whoooooole lot of friendships that night…" Jeremy speaks. "I'm STILL feeling the shockwaves, and I know that some of the people this chick turned her back on in the Staples Center that night are ALSO feeling those shockwaves to this day as well."

"I can think of at least THREE right now that are feeling a lot more than shockwaves…" Jonathan murmurs, referring to a certain remainder of Lyoko Warriors, who had to be watching this backstage.

"Say what you will about it, but Aelita Schaeffer made the career move of the CENTURY!" Cris praises. "She main-events _Pandemonium_—well, thanks to Gwen but that's neither here nor there, ahem—and then she ENSURES she's gonna be in PPV main events to come by aligning herself under the tutelage of one Sailor Moon, who BY THE WAY, was one of the two opponents Gwen faced AT _Best in the World_, so if there's anybody who with the aid of tape-watching and tactical advice is the frontrunner for the SECOND-most prepared for this match…it's the Lyoko Queen, baby."

"And Jenny with her OWN business to settle with Aelita also, not just from the FWAs but from Aelita's dealing with Mystique Sonia, whom we THOUGHT was going to be the Fourth Woman, then we THOUGHT was going to the girl who rebuffed the formation of the Queendom entirely…"

"…and ended up its first victim," Cris completes Al's thought. "And boy, does 'victim' describe Sonia well in MANY contexts, especially when it came to her dust-ups with Aelita."

_[So f**k your rules maaaaaan!_

_You step up, you'll go down fast!_

_I've got to release all the,_

_Sh*t that has made up my past!_

_So go paint your face and, _

_Proclaim thy warrior soul_

'_Cause life is a brutal_

_Fight until we show_

_A shade of timelessness_

_For we are all distinct_

_And a waiting hour _

_Transcendental release!]_

As soon as Aelita walks into the Cell on Earth…despite her entrance, her face becomes far less imbued with fun. Not only is the structure, the Cell itself, a contributor to this…but the match and what is on the line is a reason as well. Aelita makes it clear in her visage…and in her dialogue as she enters the ring and gets in Jenny's face, "I know you were born defective, but you can malfunction all you want; you're not keeping that Championship from me tonight!" Aelita then glares at Gwen and growls, "And you're FRESH OUT of divine interventions… So declares the QUEEN…"

"So in the ring now, we have the original three from _Pandemonium_'s main event…" Jonathan mentions. "Three down…five more to come…"

As the Subdigitals stop playing and take their leave from the stage, Gwen keeps her Championship held up high before Wakeman and Schaeffer…but as all three of them and the crowd know, there's more…

…

…

…

…and just then, cameras go backstage…showing Xena just outside the curtain, ready to join the fight…

…

…but before her music hits…

"Hey…"

Xena hears a voice…turns in its direction…and can't help but show a small grin.

"I was honestly wondering where the hell you were…" Xena says…to GABRIELLE, her _Xena: Warrior Princess _companion.

Gabrielle smiles. "Well, you'd been incredibly angry lately…and I know you wanted to handle this yourself, so I kept my distance, but…I figured that before you go into this, you'd like to see at least ONE girl whose head you don't feel like chopping off."

Xena chuckles a bit at this. "Good timing," she tells her bard companion, somewhat flippantly.

Gabrielle places a hand on Xena's shoulder. "Good luck out there," she says. "And…be careful, okay?"

"…You and I both know that isn't gonna happen," Xena says in an even tone.

"Eh, I tried," Gabrielle shrugs and chortles…before backing off, leaving Xena alone to make her way to the ring…

…

…

…

…

("Freefall" by Two Steps from Hell plays)

With the lights turning black and gold, tinting the Wells Fargo Center in the dark hues…

…Xena marches out from the curtain, towards the ring and the Cell, taking no pauses, no hesitations—just going directly from point A to point B, and entering the Cell with nothing but physicality of the HIGHEST order on her mind. She enters the ring and IMMEDIATELY goes after Gwen Ten in the corner, the Alpha Bitch still raising her Belt, but referee Vincent Perry gets between Xena and Gwen, the official managing to quell Xena's wrath for a bit…at least until everybody is in the ring.

"Next, from Amphipolis, Greece, weighing 155 pounds, she is 'The Warrior Princess' Xena!" Blader DJ announces to cheers.

"Evidently, Xena isn't getting paid by the hour today!" Jonathan quips. "The Warrior Princess, the DESTROYER OF WORLDS, is headed to the ring, and in particular it's the world of Gwendolyn she is on a mission to tear apart, and the body of her along with it!"

"And that fury stems from what Gwen did on _OZONE_—yes, _Ozone 42_—when she and her cult invaded the show, forced the scheduled main event to be CANCELLED, and did all of this with, as we discovered, the AID of her turned disciple ARES, the God of War himself," Al says. "Xena knows a lot about Greek forces and their deities, ESPECIALLY Ares in particular, so not only did she take it personally, she took such an affront that she clamped down and said that the days of Gwen playing with forces she THOUGHT she understood and making a travesty out of them all were FINISHED."

"She got added to this as of _XX 25_; she was also the first person Gwen wrestled for the Females Championship in a defense on _CCW XX 1_, the VERY FIRST EPISODE…" Cris mentions. "And she hasn't had another shot since until HERE TONIGHT."

Xena makes a cutthroat gesture…and points DIRECTLY at Tennyson, her objectives clear…and then points around the ring at anyone willing to get in Xena's way, from Teenage Robot to Lyoko Queen. Aelita yells back, "No thanks; I'm not here for an orgy!" As soon as Xena turns her attentions to the Horsewoman after that comment, Aelita goes between the ropes, saying, "Ref said get back… Don't worry; I'll be over there to school you once that bell rings!" The Warrior Princess just stoically glares at Aelita…and gives her a second cutthroat gesture before backing into a corner, just waiting…brooding there…

…

…

…

…

…while on the stage…there is a red leather office chair, almost akin to the President of the United States' chair…placed in front of a wooden executive desk…

("Been to Hell" by Hollywood Undead plays)

Red and black lighting comes over the arena to boos…

…

…

…as the chair is SWIVELED around by Lucy van Pelt, sitting in the seat while wearing a black wrestling dress with red coloring that starts at the straps and trickles its way to the back of the attire. The _Peanuts _mainstay puts her hands together like a true administrator with a company's fate in her hands…or perhaps the fates of seven employees. Leaning over the desk, Lucy holds out her fists so the camera can zoom in on her wrist tape…which has the words "DON'T CROSS" inscribed on the right wrist and "THE BOSS" on the left one. Then Lucy suddenly throws a FAST right hook at the camera that the cameraman just BARELY pulls his recording apparatus away from, keeping his camera intact as he backs away from the Fussbudget. Van Pelt leans back in the office chair…

_[Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees_

_It'll make you beg for more until you can't even breathe_

_Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see_

_So follow me into the night, 'cause I got just what you need_

_We're all rollin' down the boulevard, full of pimps and sharks_

_It's a motherf**kin' riot we've been dying to start_

_You better grab a hold 'cause now you know you're falling apart_

_You thought these streets were paved in gold, but they're dirty and dark!]_

…and then she suddenly PLOWS a fist THROUGH the office desk beneath her, punching it hard enough to split it down the middle in half!

"OH WHOA!" Jeremy gasps. "JESUS—well that's ONE way to let people know you're the Boss…"

Lucy, with fists clenched, splays her arms before getting up out of her seat and walking over the busted desk to head towards the ring, taking her time to do so because she IS the Boss…

_[(BEEN TO HELL!)_

_I can show you the devil!_

_(DOWN YOU FELL!)_

_Can't hold yourself together!_

_(SOUL TO SELL!)_

_Down here you live forever!_

_Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! _

_(BEEN TO HELL!)_

_I can show you the devil!_

_(DOWN YOU FELL!)_

_Can't hold yourself together!_

_(SOUL TO SELL!)_

_Down here you live forever!_

_Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!_

_(WELCOME!)_

_(WELCOME!)]_

"Next, from Birchwood, Minnesota, weighing in at 126 pounds, and representing The END…Lucy van Pelt!" Blader DJ announces.

"Going back to when Jenny Wakeman wanted a one-on-one encounter with the Alpha Bitch with the Belt on the line, that same night when she vocalized this, on _XX 22_, Zoe Payne took to the center of the ring and proclaimed that the next Females Championship Match merited a presence from The END itself…and while Jenny tried to fend this off to keep things Singles, it was Payne defeating Wakeman via submission that gave her the carte blanche to INJECT that END presence…and you're looking at that presence right now in the Fussbudget, Lucy van Pelt," Jonathan says.

"Endorsed by the Hitwoman of the RR herself!" Cris grins. "Of course, Zoe could have placed HERSELF into this, but she wanted Diamond in the Mine…and we've already gone over what happened there…as well as what became of that tree-humping polygamist because of it, heh-heh."

"Yeah, you're smiling about it NOW…" Jonathan rolls his eyes.

"Hey, much like you with your sis, Frazier brought THAT upon herself too. Only difference is, YOU I can actually find it to feel sorry for. Her? Not so much," Cris states.

"The END has been integral in not just introducing CCW to Lucy van Pelt," Al says, "but also REintroducing the Fiction Wrestling WORLD to Lucy van Pelt—between what she's done here and her OWN foundation of the Hierarchy in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, it's been somewhat of a new coat of paint on the former Toon Women's Champion. She's been to _WrestleManias_, she's had a Five-Star Match—vindication FROM one of those _WrestleMania_ bouts…and now she's here to bring gold around her waist and end THAT drought."

"At the expense of the very girl…who, as she'll remind you ad nauseam—and she puts the nausea IN 'ad nauseam', might I add—personally brought van Pelt to the CCW offices to sign a contract," Jeremy says. "And I'll award you no points for figuring out which six-year-old the Alpha Bitch knew a Lucy van Pelt signing would ultimately bring harm upon. THAT'S what motivated Gwen to take Lucy that day…but Lucy's shown that she's her OWN WOMAN with her OWN AGENDA, and that agenda is ready to Birchwood Bullhammer the Championship right off of the hellion."

_[In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst sheep_

_At the bottom of the hill, but at the top of the street_

_Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit_

_And you're running hard, but this wolf is always at your feet_

_Yeah you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door_

_And you're old enough to run; you ain't hiding anymore_

_Another victim of the star spangled banner of the street_

_Now you're in the world of the wolves, and we welcome all you sheep!]_

Lucy throws a few punches at the Cell door as she walks inside, eying the (so far) four women she is going to do battle with. Lucy enters the ring, walking up the steps and going between the ropes…before standing in the middle of the ring and raising a fist in the air with one hand, and motioning for the Females Title around her waist with the other.

"This isn't Lucille Ball we're looking at; this is the Nu, the November of The END, the NOTORIOUS One…" Cris states. "And tonight…if things align, we could be looking at an ALL-END _Zenith _Females Title Match – van Pelt against Swan…or van Pelt against PAYNE, ooooh yes…Cris Collinsworth ENJOYS the sound of that…"

…

…

…

Backstage the cameras go again…

…where Julie Makimoto is in the middle of some last-minute calisthenics at the curtain…

…

…and she is approached one last time…by CCW Universal Champion Dan Kuso. Dan places Julie's hands inside of his, closing his eyes and blinking hard for a few seconds before reopening them and looking right at the Subterra Brawler's blue eyes.

"You got this… I know you do," Dan says assuredly. He has worries FOR CERTAIN…and it's plain for Julie to see them…but in these closing seconds, Kuso isn't going to give Julie even an inkling of that fear. The man behind Fighting Spirit was only focused on lending some of that energy to his _Bakugan _friend.

Julie nods, "Mm-hmm," receptive to Dan's cheerleading…

…before she suddenly gives a small suggestive grin and asks, well-meaningly but very much forwardly, "Can I have a good luck kiss?"

Dan blinks twice and double-takes, taken aback by THIS request… "Uhhh…Julie, May's probably watching this right now…" he sweatdrops over his blushing face.

"Oh, right…" Julie nods understandingly…as the side of her eye catches the camera viewing Kuso and herself. Julie looks at the camera…then back at Dan…

"…What's up—huh? Hey, Julie, what are you doing…?!" Dan's questions stay unanswered as he is nudged behind a pillar, OUT OF camera shot by Makimoto. "Julie, wait! JULI—!" The next thing Dan knows, there is a rather audible puckering sound OFF camera, unable to be seen by anyone…

…and then Julie backs away, a big smile adorning her face as she reappears in public sight. "…Thanks, Dan," Julie says…as she directs herself back to the curtain…

…

…while the cameraman walks over to where Dan Kuso was pushed…finding him up against the wall still in a post-happening condition, as though what happened hadn't quite fully registered…and then he sees the camera…and the camera guy…

"What?" Dan raises an eyebrow. "…What? Nothing happened! Nothing…happened…" It ALMOST sounded convincing…just like he knew May would ALMOST not kill him for allowing that, forced or not.

…

…

And by the ring, the lights turn multiple shades of pink with yellow heart-projecting strobes to combine with the display…

_[Hey!_

_I really think you should know_

_That I got a little feeling_

_That I'm feeling like I'm ready to go_

_So c'mon baby, dance so loud_

_Break me through the ground_

_And take a chance right now_

_Lift me up and put me in a trance like wow_

_I can feel the tension inside (inside, inside, inside…)_

_And I (And I, and I, and I…)]_

("Charm &amp; Beauty" by CFO$ plays)

Julie Makimoto gambols her way onto the stage, ALL HYPED for her big CCW PPV match, something that she had secretly craved for months upon months…but never had the benefit of having…until NOW. The Philadelphia crowd receives her with cheers, despite not knowing entirely what she was going to bring to the table…but then again, maybe that was WHY they were cheering her. She was the wildcard, and Julie herself knew it…

…and as she bobs her head and hops to her music onstage before going down the ramp with NO FEAR, she shows some of her love to the fans, including one who was holding a sign that read, "Julie 4 Champ!" Makimoto, seeing this, grins as her eyes catch this sign. That just BOOSTS her confidence even more…as she looks ahead at the Cell…

"And next, from Bakugan Valley, Australia," Blader DJ announces, "weighing 132 pounds…Julie Makimoto!"

"Just when she thought she was out, she found herself right back in, and now here she is at _CCW Regal Rumble_ with a shot at making the difference against what forced her out of her in the first place!" Jeremy says.

"The Bakugan Battle Brawler Julie Makimoto made her unforeseen return to CCW on _XX 22_ with a demon to conquer in more ways than one!" Al speaks. "As we hears Julie tell us that night and onward, Gwen Tennyson is the reason why Julie was brought to LEAVE; she couldn't take it anymore! She was FED UP and had ZERO intentions of coming back here! But with the encouragement of friends like Dan Kuso whom you just saw, and some of what she was seeing on _XX _IN SPITE of Gwen Ten…Julie found herself wanting back in, on one condition – she gets a crack at Tennyson and the CCW Females Championship. It was supposed to be the night she returned…then the week after that…but with each show Gwen Tennyson and her actions would test just HOW MUCH FORTITUDE was inside of Julie Makimoto and how much she was willing to put up with NOW in order to see that Title shot through. When Tennyson Curb Stomped the Sword of Ares down Coraline Jones's throat, Julie was right there IN THE RING when it happened. When Gwen resorted to STONING, public showcases of MACABRE VIOLENCE…Julie was right there in the ring. And at one point, it looked like Julie WASN'T going to take that Title Match after all…but the Subterra Girl stuck it out, and now she's one of the Elite Eight here tonight inside the Cell on Earth…a more dangerous environment than what she had to be expecting for her Title Match, but will all of its inherent risks be accompanied by reward?"

_[I just gotta let it out!_

_Show it to the world_

_And spread it all around_

_Feel it burning in my body_

_It's time for them to see what I got in me_

_I just wanna let it, let it out-out-out!]_

Julie interlocks her fingers with the Cell wall…swallows a bit of spit in her throat…

…

…and then lets go and runs inside the Cell, then runs up a corner of the ring, screaming, "WHO'S READY FOR A NEW CHAMPION?!" pointing to herself and then pointing at the fans, saying she's about to pull it off for THEM. As she continues to bob her head, she turns over her shoulder…and says directly to Gwen, "I'm not afraid anymore…" Gwen…just keeps her Females Title raised…but as the ring continues to fill, the smug look on her face twitches…

"Gwen Ten, resolute though…because the Alpha Bitch sure doesn't have any reasons to mind someone who's QUIT already," Cris snorts.

"Quit because she DIDN'T WANT TO be here to put up with the Champion, not because she COULDN'T do it," Jeremy notes.

"If she COULD, then why _didn't_ she then?" Cris contests.

"That's what she's HERE for," Jeremy retorts.

"You heard her tell Gwen, 'I'm not afraid anymore'," Jonathan says, "because behind all of the scare tactics, trying to flat-out FRIGHTEN Julie away from _XX _forever…Julie stayed tougher and stronger than anticipated, and could walk out of the 215 the Females Champion of the World."

"Yeah, right…" Cris skeptically says.

"ANYTHING can happen," Al states. "Just about ANYTHING under these particulars…"

Julie jumps down from the corner and pulls at the ropes to get her limbs fully limbered up before the war…

"Six down, two to go," Jeremy speaks.

…

…

…

…and then…the lights turn a pinkish-red mix…

…as a LONG musical scratch gives away the next participant to enter…along with the quote extract…

_[Yes, I've lost my miiiiiiind!]_

("All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. plays)

_[All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_Running through my head!_

_All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_All the things she said!_

_This is not enoooouuuugh!]_

Blossom comes onto the stage, Women's Tag Team Championship Belt around her neck like a collar…and she splays her arms, spinning in a circle and triggering red jets of pyro on either side of her, then behind her…as she faces the ring again and comes towards the Cell, quite literally, with open arms. The Powerpuff Girl keeps her arms wide towards the structure she is approaching, shouting, "I'M THE HEROINE OF THIS STORY!"

"Introducing the penultimate challenger, from the City of Townsville," Blader DJ announces, "weighing 125 pounds, she is representing the Powerpuff Girls and is co-holder of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship of the World…Blossom!"

"The Commander of the Powerpuff Girls, the chemically imbalanced Blossom is your sixth challenger, and she added herself to the mix in a COLOSSAL way, with her and her sisters Triple Powerbombing Gwen through the Ellis Twins' announce table on _XX 22_ to close the show OR SO WE HAD BELIEVED until, of course…what followed…" Al gravely states, "…but the message was loud and clear: the Powerpuff Girls were about to complete the TAKEOVER of _Double X_ by adding the sole piece of hardware yet to enter their camp."

"They hold the Tag Team Titles; only ONE of them has ever had a Females Championship opportunity, and you'd have to go back to _Breakaway _for that shot," Cris mentions. "That time it was Bubbles getting the shot…THIS time it's the LEADER of the PPG entering this to do what would come to the chagrin of the self-satisfied Goddess, and that is make CCW, _XX_, and perhaps even _ZENITH_ all. About. The Powerpuff Girls. I mentioned the possibility of an all-END Females Title Match… Think about THIS, however: an all-POWERPUFF Females Title Match with the Powerpuffs ALSO carrying the Women's Tag Team Titles going into the big dance! Now THAT would be the spitting image of supremacy."

"And you saw Blossom in Commissioner Gordon's office reminding and almost RUBBING IN what the PPG did for their entrance on Night 1 of _Pride &amp; Glory_ as they defended their Women's Tag Team Titles against Sailor Mars and her PARTNERS—plural—Batgirl and Wonder Woman…a Title defense that was, as you can notice, a SUCCESSFUL one," Jonathan says.

"She beat Sailor Mars THREE TIMES in one night!" Cris asserts.

"Okay, NO, she didn't—let's not get out of hand with this here…" Al advises.

"I'm not getting out of hand; I'm STATING FACTS. Blossom had Sailor Mars pinned for two UNCOUNTED threes followed by the DETECTED pinfall. That's THREE WINS!" Cris holds up three fingers. "Can you find me a person who's ever beaten Sailor Mars three times? Let alone all three in ONE NIGHT? Does such a person even EXIST? …Well, you're looking at her right here."

"That's not how it—never mind…" Al gives up on fighting the point.

_[All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_Running through my head!_

_All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_All the things she said!_

_This is not enoooouuuugh! (Ya soshla s uma – ma!)_

_This is not enoooouuuugh! (All the things she said, all the things she said!)]_

Blossom gets to the Cell…and rests her head against it, as though trying to get in tune with its fiendish ways…to harness that knowledge, being the Smart One and all…and after rubbing her own cheek against the chain link, and then giving the cell wall an Eskimo kiss, she enters the ring, putting the Women's Tag Team Title Belt in her hand…and points to all of the other challengers, proclaiming with each point, from Xena to Lucy, "Inferior, inferior, inferior, inferior, inferior…"…and she just flat-out SNICKERS at Jenny, who looks back at Blossom sans ANY amusement.

"No love lost between the Teenage Robot and the Powerpuff," Jeremy says. "The memories of Jenny's XJ-Family casualties is as fresh today as it was on _XX 16 _when it occurred…"

"Another score that can find its settlement here tonight inside of the Cell," Al says.

"Important to note here that it is ONE FALL TO A FINISH inside of the ring—anything goes, but the first decision to be scored will be the ONLY one scored for the sake of determining VICTORY," Jonathan states, "so if Blossom pins Jenny, SHE becomes the Champion. If Jenny pins Blossom, SHE becomes Champion. Those chronicles and the lingering effects may have as much of an impact on this match…as its PRIMARY reason for occurrence."

_[And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault, but I want her so much_

_Want to fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare, it don't worry me_

_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my heeeeeeaaaaad!_

_All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_Running through my head!_

_All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_All the things she said!_

_This is not enoooouuuugh! (Ya soshla s uma – ma!)_

_This is not enoooouuuugh! (All the things she said, all the things she said!)_

_All the things she said, all the things she said!_

_All the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said!_

_All the things she said…_

…_She said!_

_All the things she said, all the things she said!]_

Blossom points to the _Zenith _sign outside of the Cell, proclaiming, "We're gonna have it ALL…"

"Blossom wants the _Double X _monopoly," Cris says. "Doc Louis and DLP were SWINDLED out of THEIR monopoly for _Ozone_… Blossom's hoping no such caricature befalls HER, though her means of achieving that monopoly milestone may come with ADDED difficulty, because while DLP had four opponents, ONE UNIT…Blossom's facing SEVEN independent females…one of them being the Alpha Bitch…"

…and as soon as "All the Things She Said" fades…a mass REVERBERATION comes out of the crowd…because that only left ONE person…

"And we have FIVE out of that challenging seven plus Blossom so far…leaving one more challenger to appear…" Al leads in, hearing the roar of the Philadelphia fans, who knew EXACTLY who remained:

"_**REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE!**_"

"They're chanting her name already!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Welcome to ECW Country, in case you didn't catch it before!" Jonathan says in observance.

"…I didn't think it was possible for 19,500 people to sound THIS pathetic all at once," Cris sneers.

"Some of those 'pathetic-sounding' folk are right behind us, Cris; I'd be careful…" Al suggests.

"Oh, what are they gonna do? Spill beer on me? …Actually, that sounds like EXACTLY what they'd do; good thing I didn't waste my best suit on these morons," Cris says.

"Getting LOUDER…" Jeremy says…

…as Gwen Tennyson is keeping that Females Title up high…

…

…

…

…

("Guerrilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine plays)

The entire Wells Fargo Center crowd ERUPTS INTO INCITED CHEERS!

"I'D SAY COVER YOUR EARS, BUT I DON'T THINK IT'S GONNA MAKE A LICK O' DIFFERENCE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"NOT HERE! NOT WITH THIS CROWD!" Jonathan agrees.

Some of the fan members start rocking out to the opening notes of the guitar coming from the speakers as the main beat is just moments away from kicking in, the entire building SALIVATING, chomping at the bit for the woman behind the curtain…

"You'd think nostalgia this appalling would have WORN OFF ages ago!" Cris frowns.

"19,500 STRONG ON THEIR FEET—THE CHALLENGER THEY'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…and at long last, to a GARGANTUAN entrance pop of the night, Reggie Rocket roller skates onto the stage, speeding from end to end and throwing her hands up, telling the fans to do the impossible and get even LOUDER! Somehow, they oblige, with their chants of "_**REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE!**_" BOOMING throughout the Wells Fargo Center!

"BECAUSE THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME AWAY FROM HOME!" Jonathan exclaims. "ROCKET POWER THIS WAY COMES!"

_[Transmission, third World War, third round_

_A decade of the weapon of sound above ground_

_No Shelter if you're looking for shade_

_I lick shots at the brutal charade_

_As the polls close like a casket, on truth devoured_

_A silent play on the shadow of power_

_A spectacle monopolized _

_The cameras eyes on choice disguised_

_Was it cast for the mass who burn and toil_

_Or for the vultures who thirst for blood and oil?_

_Yes, a spectacle monopolized!_

_They hold the reins, stole your eyes!_

_All the Fist-a-gons, the bullets, and bombs_

_Who stuff the banks_

_Who staff the party ranks_

_More for Gore or the son of a drug lord_

_None of the above! F**k it; cut the cord!]_

"And the final challenger, from Ocean Shores, California, weighing 146 pounds, she is 'The Queen of Extreme' Reggie Rocket!" Blader DJ announces to a RAUCOUS reaction.

"I'm getting bilious just LISTENING to these people!" Cris grunts. "The other reason why Zoe Payne's not Ms. Diamond in the Mine right now, and the girl who just COULDN'T LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE when her little baby student got FAR MORE than a boo-boo to say the least—HAHAHA—and when Zoe's young charge Sonya McCallis SURVIVED and DEFEATED her when Sector W bested the legends at _Pride &amp; Glory_, making that TWO TIMES the RR owned her ass! AND YET she had the AUDACITY to bully her way into this too, because LUCY got in! How OBSESSIVE, how CLINGY can you possibly become?!"

"Reggie Rocket's in this to do what the veteran of ANY locker room is there to do, and that is make sure its ducks are in the right rows, make sure that it's up to code and that it's, above all, in the BEST SHAPE IT CAN BE IN," Jonathan says, "and between the current Champion and The END's deeds, Reggie saw that this Division needed an entity to KEEP IT ALL IN LINE and make sure it PROSPERS, not REGRESSES! That's why she fought alongside Emmy at _Pandemonium_! That's why she was nearly driven to MADNESS at _Pride &amp; Glory_! And that's why she fought here way HERE, into the Cell on Earth, beating Bella Swan in a No Holds Barred Match to earn her way in as now the EIGHTH competitor in this match, and although she has NEVER BEEN in a Cell Match or anything akin to it, if anybody's gonna be able to adapt and find themselves RIGHT AT HOME faster rather than slower than usual, it's this woman, the appropriately-entitled Queen of Extreme!"

Reggie skates down the ramp, fist-bumping the fans who are front and center in the audience, going clear around the Cell itself to get in touch with just about every fan…and flip off Cris Collinsworth…

"Oh, mature," Cris rolls his eyes. "Beacon of adulthood right there!"

…as she completes her lap around the ringside area, stopping in front of the Cell door…and unlatches the WHEELS from her roller blades, throwing them into the crowd for the fans to catch. Reggie jumps up, the "roller" part of her skates gone…leaving her effectively in just her wrestling boots.

"Waitwaitwait—she had her wrestling boots converted to ROLLER SKATES like that?" Jeremy blinks twice. "And she can just…? …Okay, THAT is pretty cool; I'd love to know where she bought that or got that done…or if she did it herself—even better! INGENIOUS…"

"She can turn wrestling boots into roller skates and vice versa, but can she turn _CCW XX _into a program FREED from First and Only?" Al poses a new query. "Reggie, being a long-standing veteran in the CCW locker rooms, and despite seeing what was becoming of the Champion, NEVER stepped in to challenge for the Title herself—thought it was more the place and the task for the talent she helped DEVELOP…but now, in her own words, it's time for the Sheriff to show off that badge."

_[Lights out!_

_Guerilla Radio!_

_Turn that sh*t up!_

_Lights out!_

_Guerilla Radio!_

_Turn that sh*t up!_

_Lights out!_

_Guerilla Radio!_

_Turn that sh*t up!_

_Lights out!_

_Guerilla Radio!]_

"And where better to do it than here in your old stomping grounds, the BIRTHPLACE of Extreme Championship Wrestling—WHERE ELSE but Philadelphia, Pennsylvania?" Jonathan adds…

…as Reggie shakes the Cell wall between her fingers RAVENOUSLY before walking inside of it…and shutting the door behind her herself. The Rocket Girl looks at all seven opponents…including the Champion…and she slides into the ring and screams, "YOU HEAR THIS?! YOU'RE ALL SHREDDING IN MY WORLD RIGHT NOW! GET OUT ALIVE IF YOU CAN!" Reggie climbs up a corner and smacks her shoulders, waves her arms, and motions for the Title to be coming around her waist momentarily…

…

…as Gwen Tennyson finally dismounts from her own corner…lowering the Championship she had raised for so long. Referee Vincent Perry reaches for it…

…and Gwen hands it towards him—before pulling it away…and giving the strap one LONG, PASSIONATE French kiss right across the big gold.

"…Well, whoever wins this is gonna have to sanitize that Title now," Jeremy blanches. "I recommend a Purell shower and some Clorox…"

"Implanting the mark of the Alpha Bitch upon her Holy Grail…" Cris speaks, "…perhaps for the final time?"

"WITH ANY LUCK, for the final time," Al modifies. "This is one match that NONE of these competitors can afford to let Tennyson win…not just for their own sakes INDIVIDUALLY—hell, CUMULATIVELY they can't afford it…"

"Which is why it isn't gonna happen," Jeremy talks with optimism.

Gwen then hands the Belt to the referee, who shivers slightly upon taking it now…and Vincent Perry lifts up the Title for everyone in attendance to see, rotating ninety degrees every seven seconds to give every fan from every angle a glance. As this is going on, all eight females have their eyes on the prize…and Lucy, seeing how intense Reggie is looking, yells out, "Hey, Rocket, how are Frazier and Rose doing?" with a knowing smirk.

Reggie replies, "Don't know. You can tell me when you see them later tonight, swamp hog."

"Banter between the two most experienced wrestlers in the match and enduring rivals van Pelt and Rocket," Jonathan sees, "banter referencing that Ambulance Match of earlier…what The END did to Amy Rose…and Annie Frazier…"

"You know THAT'S gotta be haunting Regina, mostly because she's about to be NEXT," Cris smirks.

"Or because she's about to use this Cell as a haven to channel EVERYTHING that's surging through her from both before AND after watching that particular match," Jeremy states.

"Her brother won the Skatepark Brawl; can Reggie follow suit here?" Al inquires.

Vincent Perry oversees the Females Championship's transport out of the Cell, its resting place being the timekeeper's area…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the bell rings to kick the Cell on Earth Match off!

"We're about to find out that and more as WE ARE OFFICIALLY UNDERWAY!" Al announces.

"Get ready to see some bodies fly!" Cris declares.

"For the Females Championship AND for _XX_, let the warfare commence!" Jonathan exclaims.

Seconds after the bell sounds, the Elite Eight split off into pairs, each pair trading blows—Jenny and Lucy, Aelita and Julie, Xena and Blossom, and Gwen and Reggie. Lucy goes to the body of Wakeman, delivering uppercuts to the robotic stomach followed by a right hook to the head. Lucy then Irish Whips Jenny and receives her with another punch to the gut, setting her up for a left hook to the back of Jenny's head, knocking her down. Across the ring, Julie is working on Aelita's chest with Knife Edge Chops…but Aelita snatches the arm on Julie's fifth one, twists the arm and Arm Drags Julie before Dropkicking the back of her head as she's down.

Xena throws kicks at Blossom's legs, and then a Spinning Back Kick to the midsection. Blossom winces…and Xena goes to hit the ropes, but Blossom grabs her before she runs from behind, and goes for a Back Suplex…but Xena flips to her feet and throws Blossom over the ropes and out of the ring instead. And Reggie goes for a Scoop Slam to Gwen…but the Alpha Bitch floats out and European Uppercuts Reggie, backing her up to the ropes where she Clotheslines Reggie over the ropes and to the floor…

…where Reggie lands right onto her feet. Reggie yanks Gwen's feet underneath her, putting her onto her back and attempting to pull her outside of the ring towards the Cell wall…but Gwen uses her legs to kick at Reggie's chest, fending her off whilst underneath the bottom rope herself…

…

…but then Aelita Schaeffer rushes over and, while Gwen is kicking her legs at Reggie, the Lyoko Queen pins Gwen under the rope!

"Oh, look! Aelita with the cover on Gwen, the first of the match!" Jeremy points.

"Under the ropes, but it's no disqualification—no rope breaks!" Cris mentions.

With rope breaks irrelevant in the setting, referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

2…

…

…

…Reggie punches Aelita in the face to get her off of Gwen and break up the match's first near-fall!

"And Reggie had to turn her attentions from Gwen to get Schaeffer off of Tennyson because with Tennyson underneath that rope, she'd have little to no room underneath to kick out which is what Aelita was counting on!" Al states.

"ALREADY that Sailor Moon-imbued knowledge starts to come out," Cris says.

"If ever it were going to do so, it's right now," Jonathan adds.

Aelita rolls away…and Gwen rakes Reggie's eyes, creating the distance necessary to roll back inside the squared circle. Reggie holds her ocular region, and while her eyes are afflicted momentarily, but that doesn't harm her ears any, which are primed for hearing the BOOMING Philly chants of "REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE!" …However, Blossom leaps at her off of the steel ring steps outside of the ring to land a Double Axe Handle to Reggie's back.

Lucy grabs Aelita and connects with a Gutwrench Suplex…

"Lucy with a hold of Aelita—those two have some accounts of prior dustups in the Animated ring…" Jonathan mentions.

…and the END member goes for a right hand to Xena, but the Warrior Princess parries it and throws punches of her own at Lucy, along with a Forearm to the face and a Headbutt.

"But here's Xena, giving Lucy her own dosage of strikes," Al calls. "Might want to keep an eye on the Warrior Princess throughout this because in terms of core strength she might be the frontrunner!"

Lucy backs into a corner, where Xena riddles her chest with Shoot Kicks—one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…but on the NINTH one, Lucy catches it…only for Xena to score with a Leg-Feed Gamengiri to the face! Xena Irish Whips Lucy across the ring to the corner opposite, and then charges…

…

…right into a Dropkick from Julie out of nowhere! Julie then picks her own spot…which is the spot Xena originally chose—a shot on Lucy van Pelt, which in this case is a Running Corner Spin Kick to the clavicle! Julie then Shoulder Barges Lucy in the corner…and pulls out with a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex! Julie holds on for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…Jenny Wakeman Somersault Sentons onto Julie to break the bridge and end the pinning attempt! Jenny rises…but Gwen tosses Jenny over the ropes and to the apron; the Teenage Robot hangs on, but ends up sitting on the apron in achiness while holding the ropes.

"Gotta keep your head on a swivel when you're in this environment with SEVEN people trying to take your head off inside of this 25-foot MASTODON of a structure—there's the damn Alpha Bitch…getting a shot in," Jeremy speaks.

"And getting it in on Jenny, the girl who's been in a match already tonight and is coming in compromised," Al says.

"Smart," Cris calls it, earning an outraged glare from Jonathan.

Gwen grabs Julie and Head Slams her into the top turnbuckle of a corner. She Head Slams Julie a second time…then punches Jenny down at the apron…and then stomps onto the downed Lucy in succession. Gwen grabs Julie again…and Head Slams her, then punches Jenny, then stomps on Lucy. The Females Champion Head Slams Julie, punches Jenny, then stomps on Lucy. She Head Slams the Baku-Babe, punches the former Women's Tag Champion, then stomps on the Fussbudget. And the cycle goes on…

"You mentioned keeping your head on a swivel—notice how Gwen Ten is delivering a form of offense to THREE opponents at once, MULTITASKING to keep herself in a superior position," Cris states.

…

…until Gwen decides to put Julie in a Tree of Woe in the corner instead. Gwen hangs Julie upside-down and stomps her face in…before kicking Lucy in the ribs, picking her up…

…

…and…getting countered as instead of vice versa Lucy throws Gwen shoulder-first into Julie in the corner!

"OOH! Gwen had an idea, and Lucy just stole it by flipping the order on her—instead of BEING thrown, Lucy's doing the throwing!" Al calls. "Either way, Julie gets the shoulder to her midsection!"

Lucy grabs Gwen from behind…and scores with a Half Nelson Backbreaker. Lucy pins the self-professed goddess: 1…

2…

…

…

…Jenny Springboard Leg Drops the back of Lucy's head, breaking it up! Jenny twists Lucy's arm, letting her up…and then kicks her in the leg, before twisting the arm a second time…and kicking Lucy in the leg once more, then twisting the arm and kicking her a third time…then just kicking her once more, only in the CHEST this time…and then, while still holding Lucy's wrist, Jenny runs up the ring ropes…

…

…

…lets go of Lucy's wrist, and parlays her Springboard Wrist Lock into a Moonsault onto Gwen! Jenny rises, and she goes for a Clothesline to Lucy over the ropes…

…but Lucy Backdrops Jenny…to the apron behind instead. Jenny holds on and hits the turning-around van Pelt with an Outside-In Shoulder Block. Jenny attempts a Slingshot Sunset Flip from here…

…

…but Blossom grabs Jenny's leg from the outside, tugging Jenny backward…

…although Wakeman has the presence of mind to Imploding Front Flip from the apron onto her feet!

"Jenny yanked from the apron—WHOA!"

…But Blossom, seeing this, grabs Jenny from behind and delivers a Leg-Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex that drives Jenny backwards into the Cell wall!

"Landing on her feet there—OHHH, BUT ONLY FOR THAT!" Al winces.

"And the Cell on Earth gets to work on the body count!" Jonathan says. "Jenny hitting that Cell wall with her shoulders AND her head, and the imprisonment TREMORS as Blossom drives her into it!"

"Given THEIR history, you know Blossom quite enjoyed that…" Jeremy states.

Lucy prepares to turn around after watching this all unfold…

…

…but before she can, Aelita runs to the ropes lateral to Lucy and Springboards there…into a Corkscrew Flip into a Backslide!

"When that Cell shakes, it won't be because IT has any fear; this thing INSTILLS fear. It has NO CONSCIENCE—OH-OH, WAIT A MINUTE!" Jeremy gasps.

"Spring and rotate into a Backslide! How creative!" Cris calls.

Aelita holds Lucy down for the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.35 Xena comes up behind Aelita, grabbing her by the waist…and Deadlift German Suplexing Aelita to the canvas!

…But she isn't done…as she holds onto the Horsewoman…

"Creative but not procuring a win—ooooooh…" Al's eyes widen.

…and German Suplexes her a second time! And Xena hangs on after THAT…

…

…

…and…Aelita scratches at the canvas beneath her…

…before grabbing Lucy by the waist as she is on all fours, looking for anything to hold her down…

…

…

…but it's no use…as Xena just lifts up Aelita WITH Lucy and while Aelita unwittingly Gutwrench Suplexes Lucy, Schaeffer herself gets German Suplexed overhead!

"Aelita trying to avoid, but THERE'S the strength of Xena—MY GOD!" Al exclaims.

"Lucy van Pelt wasn't the anchor Aelita was looking for to keep her to the ground, and she went flying, as did Lucy, NEITHER on their own volition!" Jonathan calls.

Xena stands tall on that note…

…

…but Blossom comes from behind…

…

…and Tilt-a-Whirls around Xena…into a Shoulder Breaker by the Warrior Princess, who had THAT scouted too!

"Blossom coming in—Blossom coming down!" Jeremy shouts. "Xena with eyes ALLLLLLLLL over this place!"

…

…But as Xena postures up, Julie Makimoto lands on her with a 180 Diving Cross Body Block, having managed her way out of the Tree of Woe!

"Oop—except the top rope!" Jeremy gasps.

"Julie pulled her way up from the Tree of Woe, and leapt in reverse—Cross Body! Lateral press!" Al shouts.

Julie hooks both of Xena's legs: 1…

2…

…

…

…Xena kicks out! Julie and Xena both stand…and their simultaneous Polish Hammer attempts collide with each other. Then they exchange Step Kicks, ALSO delivered at the same time…and with both girls doubled over from that, they both lunge to each other and enter a hard Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up that takes them all around the ring, rotating for control and jostling against the ropes and corners…

…

…until twenty-two seconds later, Xena eventually pushes Julie into the ropes from the center of the ring, superior strength kicking in…

…

…and Xena attempts a Hip Toss, but Julie blocks it and performs an Overhand Chop to the chest. Julie drapes her leg over the back of Xena's head and flips backward…grabbing Xena's wrist and going for a Short-Arm Clothesline, but Xena ducks it and Back Elbows the back of Julie's head instead. Julie winces away, and Xena, facing a corner, jumps for a Corner Springboard…

…

…

…that doesn't materialize as Gwen shoves Julie backwards into the corner, causing her to knock Xena into crotching the middle turnbuckle!

"Xena very strong but more than able to leave her OWN feet on ocCASION—OH DEAR!" Al winces.

"Gwen forcing Xena to give herself Shattered Dreams!" Cris says.

"Or perhaps more accurately, forcing JULIE to give Xena Shattered Dreams, as it was Makimoto getting shoved in that caused the Warrior Princess to lose her footing!" Jonathan states.

Julie bounces off of Xena from the push…

…and Gwen Scoop Powerslams Julie hard to the canvas! Then the Alpha Bitch goes to Xena, clubs her in the back four…seven…nine times straight, the Warrior Princess feeling the affects of crotching the middle buckle…before snatching Xena and executing a Rope-Hung Magic Backbreaker!

"Xena left in that corner in the PERFECT spot for a Magic Backbreaker!" Al calls.

"The shallow angle at which she dropped to her knees means there's extra SNAP behind that Backbreaker variation," Cris mentions. "When you work over a wrestler's back, any time they go down to LIFT, it puts weight on that spine, puts pressure on that spine, makes it more taxing. Against perhaps pound-for-pound the stronger woman in the match? Sound strategy, sound maneuver."

Gwen pulls Xena away from the ropes and drops a series of Leg Drops across her throat…FOUR Leg Drops consecutively to be exact. Gwen glares down at Xena and sneers, "Not looking like a Destroyer of Nations NOW, are you?" Gwen hits the ropes with Xena supine…

…

…

…

…and takes a STEEL CHAIR SHOT to the back from Reggie Rocket outside of the ring!

"And of course Gwen, as is her wont—TALKING SMACK TO XENA, but how's THAT for a smack?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Anything goes in the Cell on Earth, INCLUDING that steel chair—Reggie Rocket going to her extreme roots without any sort of a moratorium!" Jonathan calls.

Gwen cringes and bends over in agony from the strike by the ECW alumna, fans thundering as soon as metal hits flesh…

…

…

…and after sliding the chair back into the ring, from the apron Reggie vaults and Slingshot DDTs Gwen onto the chair!

"That chair might just become Reggie's NEW BEST FRIEND—and they're bonding quite nicely already!" Al yells.

"I'll say!" Jeremy agrees.

Reggie picks up the chair shortly thereafter…

…steps up off of Gwen's back, and performs a Chair-Aided Dropkick right to the face of Aelita Schaeffer! The Lyoko Queen falls backward and rolls into a seated position in the corner of the ring. Reggie follows into the corner, stomping at the pinkette—Philly's chants of "REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE!" STILL booming louder than ever…

…

…and then Reggie wedges the chair in the ropes between bottom and middle turnbuckle, directly in front of Aelita's face. With chair in place, Reggie goes for a Slingshot Turnbuckle Dropkick…

…

…

…but Lucy grabs Reggie on the upswing…

…

…

…

…and Reggie…is forced to counter and redirect her offense, instead utilizing a Rope-Aided Headscissors Takedown to the _Peanuts _veteran. Lucy rises…as does Rocket…

…

…

…and the Rocket Girl grabs Lucy…T-Bone Suplexing her into the corner, causing her to smash into the chair into Aelita's cranium!

"And PHILADELPHIA'S FAVORITE just made a Lucy and Aelita sandwich with steel chair in the middle of 'em!" Al shouts.

"That might not be a delicacy in some regions, but THIS crowd's sure eating it up! And HOW!" Jonathan quips.

Reggie returns to her feet, picking up the steel chair. The Queen of Extreme sees Julie getting up…

…

…and jabs her with the chair in the gut before swinging down HARD into Julie's back! Julie drops to her knees after the strike…but Reggie isn't done, dishing out two extra chair smacks to the back! Then the veteran grabs Julie by the jaw…lifts her head up, guiding the Subterra Brawler to her knees…

…shouts to her, "Welcome back!"

…and NAILS her with a chair shot across the face!

"OOOOOOOH! WELL, THAT'S CERTAINLY NOT THE WELCOME WAGON MAKIMOTO EXPECTED WHEN SHE GOT IN HERE!" Jeremy grimaces.

"I bet Julie wishes it'd just been a handshake," Cris states.

Reggie brandishes her chair once more…

…

…and upon seeing Xena getting up, she lobs the chair into Xena's hands, thinking Van Daminator…

…

…

…but Xena ducks! With chair in hands, the Amphipolis native tries for a Spinning Leg Sweep…but Reggie leaps up and over it…

…and misses a Low-Angle Leg Drop Bulldog onto the chair as Xena rolls away! As she evades, Xena maintains hold of the chair…Reggie sits up…

…

…

…and Xena swings at Reggie's face!

…But Reggie GRABS the chair, backward rolls through with the chair in her grasp…and Rocket ducks a Clothesline from Xena…

…rebounding off of the ropes to RAM the face of Xena with her metal furniture!

"Toe-to-toe Reggie and Xena GO—BUT WHEN IT COMES TO MASTERY OF WEAPONS, especially the steel chair, NO ONE tops Reggie Rocket! Philadelphia KNOWS that, and Xena just LEARNED that lesson!" Al exclaims.

Reggie now sees Gwen getting up…

…and the crowd hums, "OhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"Someone ELSE might be about to learn it…" Jeremy sings.

…

…

…

…

…and Reggie Rocket CROWNS Gwen Ten with the steel chair!

"MUSIC TO THE EARS OF THE 19,500 STRONG HERE IN THE WELLS FARGO CENTER!" Al hollers. "STEEL CHAIR OFF THE ALPHA BITCH'S SKULL!"

"And the perfect percussion to go with it would be referee Vincent Perry hitting the mat three times on the ensuing pin!" Jonathan speaks.

Like a ton of bricks, down goes Gwendolyn…

…and that allows Reggie to go for the pin on her: 1…

"Here it is!" Jeremy shouts.

2…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out!

"NO!" Jeremy calls disapprovingly.

"Perry had the positioning right; Gwen was able to get out at two though!" Cris calls.

The Females Champion rolls out of the ring…

"Speaking of getting out…" Cris murmurs.

"She can certainly get out of the ring, but she can't get that much far beyond that, 'cause there's seven-and-a-half tons of steel two feet abreast surrounding her…!" Al says.

…

…but Reggie is not about to allow Gwen a moment's rest. Rocket rolls out of the ring in pursuit…she grabs Gwen from behind…

…

…

…and she proceeds to rake Gwen's face against the wall of the Cell!

"OH BOY!" Cris grimaces. "OH GEEZ!"

"Gwen was dunked into a boiling hot cauldron two Saturdays ago on the twenty-fifth _XX_, and that peeling skin on her face that you're seeing HASN'T YET HEALED; if you thought Reggie or anyone was going to let up on that area on the Devil's Favorite Daughter, you've got another guess coming!" Jonathan says.

Reggie keeps control of Gwen's head, scraping the flesh of the Alpha Bitch against the metal…

…

…and she takes Gwen the FULL LENGTH of the Cell wall through raking her face! Reggie drags Gwen's head against the links…

"This is the exact OPPOSITE of letting up!" Jeremy speaks.

"The Cell being treated like an emery board to the face, but this is FAR from any spa date any woman would envy!" Jonathan says.

…

…then does the same with Gwen to an adjacent wall…

…

…then rakes Gwen against a THIRD wall, across from where she started…

…

…and same to the FINAL wall, making it a full 100-plus feet of scratch work against the Cell! Gwen Tennyson's skin is peeling again…and blood is already starting to drip, much to the satisfaction of Reggie…

…

…

…but suddenly Blossom grabs Reggie from behind with a Belly-to-Back Suplex…

…

…that she rolls backward into a Ring Post-Assisted Atomic Drop!

"Going a whole 360 with the Alpha Bitch—but there's Blossom!" Al shouts. "And unlike the steel chair earlier, that ring post is NOT Reggie Rocket's best friend!"

"Not with a connection like THAT—that ring post comes on way too strong!" Jeremy calls…earning three very, very baffled plainfaces. "…That sounded way better in my noodle."

Reggie gasps as her breadbasket hits the pole HARD…and Blossom walks away from the post…spots Gwen…

"Anyway, Gwen's bleeding…"

…

…

…and proceeds to repeat the Cell-raking treatment Powerpuff-style!

"…aaaaand I think she's about to bleed some more!" Jeremy calls.

"Blossom saw what Reggie opened up, saw the incision made, and wasn't going to let that be ALL the Alpha Bitch takes!" Al says. "It may be one fall to a finish, but EVERYBODY wants to leave Gwen with their own personal souvenir for what she's done and wrought upon all these women!"

Blossom puts Gwen in a Side Headlock and SCRATCHES Gwen scalp-first against one wall…two walls…three walls…and four! And at the fourth wall, Blossom adds one…two…three Head Slams into the Cell, screaming at Gwen, "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT A REBOOT FEELS LIKE?! IT FEELS LIKE THIS!" Blossom then lifts Gwen up and Body Slams her spine-first into the Cell! Blossom turns around…

…

…

…just in time to CATCH an incoming Jenny Wakeman Baseball Slide Dropkick! Blossom takes Jenny's left leg and SLAMS it onto the ring apron edge! Blossom tugs Jenny out…such that the Teenage Robot is sitting on the apron, allowing the Commander and Leader of the PPG to punch at her cranium…setting her up for a Fisherman's Suplex…

…

…

…that could have sent Jenny's body into the Cell wall had it not been for the Shining Star's knees to the top of Blossom's skull. Those are enough to deter the Powerpuff Girl…and allow Jenny to return to her feet. Jenny sits herself back up on the apron…applies a Headscissors…Elbows the top of Blossom's head in 12-to-6 fashion…

…

…

…and performs a Hurricanrana from there that sends Blossom's head and face into the Cell wall!

"Blossom sent Jenny into the wall BEFORE—not JENNY returns the favor!" Al calls. "Hurricanrana from off of the ring apron; turnabout is fair play!"

Jenny gets up, and it's time for the Teenage Robot's fan-favorite contingent to let THEIR voices be heard…

…as Jenny sees Gwen, bleeding and holding the side of her forehead…and the Females Champion gains an exasperated look on her face, as she knows what's coming…

…

…

…and she is right, as it is now Jenny's turn to grab Gwen's head and face and, with both hands, rake the Champion against the Cell walls once again!

"And Gwen knows it's coming. She just KNOWS IT—now it's Jenny's turn!" Al shouts.

"Didn't even bother begging off…" Cris cringes at the scraping of flesh.

"It would've been futile regardless!" Jonathan asserts.

"I know…" Cris states.

One wall…two walls…three walls…and four walls…

…

…

…and with Gwen starting to lose copious amounts of blood ALREADY, Jenny grabs her in a Rear Chancery…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Drop Inverted Suplex onto the edge of the ring frame!

"Not stopping at the FACE HOWEVER IS JENNY—that's going STRAIGHT to the gut and abdomen!" shouts Al.

"OOOHHHH, just hanging Gwen over that apron like a t-shirt out to dry with that DROP Inverted Suplex, keeping her feet in the process!" Jeremy says.

Gwen hangs along the apron by her gut, and one can hear a LOUD moan of pain from it…as Jenny Wakeman pushes the Alpha Bitch back inside the ring. Gwen starts coughing as she is on all fours on the canvas…

…

…and Jenny grabs her…nails a Gutbuster, and transitions it into a La Magistral cradle pin! Referee Vincent Perry is there: 1…

"Not leaving that solar plexus alone—Gutbuster and then SEAMLESS TRANSITION into La Magistral!" Al calls.

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.72 Gwen kicks out!

"Kick-out! Kick-out by Tennyson before three, but it's worth noting how not only did Jenny stay vigilant, stay on the offensive end by targeting the very body part she dropped Gwen over on that ring edge, but she was ALSO trying an immediate consequent pinfall to try and swipe victory," Al brings up.

"That's because when you find a spot on Gwen that leaves the door of her susceptibility even a TAD BIT open, you don't want to let that door get slammed NORMALLY," Jonathan speaks, "but especially not NOW and not HERE and MOST CERTAINLY not for Jenny Wakeman, who knows what it's like to think the Alpha Bitch is a nonfactor, leaving her unattended for a second too long."

"_Pandemonium _told that story for us and we know how it played out, don't we?" Cris speaks. "Factor in that with Jenny in her second match, someone like Gwen can EASILY turn things around at the automaton's expense if Wakeman permits it."

"Which leads into the next point, which is Jenny NOT permitting it," says Jeremy.

Jenny rises and kicks Gwen in the ribs, her strikes forceful enough to cause the Alpha Bitch to roll up into a ball in agony. Jenny throws ANOTHER kick, Gwen grimacing and rolling inches away…haphazardly pushing Jenny away with one hand to distance herself as best as she can…but all that does is ask for a RUNNING kick to the ribs, drawing MORE pained moans and coughs out of the First and Only. Jenny picks Gwen up…

…

…and Front Suplexes Gwen onto the top rope, sending her bouncing off of it by her aching ribcage! Gwen is coughing up a storm…actually coughing UP blood to go with the blood on her face…

…

…

…but Jenny wants to issue more punishment. She had already had the Females Championship pulled out of her reach thanks to Gwen's wily antics and plots; here, inside Cell on Earth, it was NOT going to happen again. Jenny picks Gwen up in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…but Gwen fights out of the predicament with Hammerfists to the side of Jenny's head. When those aren't enough, Elbow strikes get the job done and return Gwen to her vertical base. Gwen throws Forearm Smashes into Jenny's face…and then hits the ropes…

…

…only to run into a Savate Kick to the stomach by the Teenage Robot! Jenny then puts Gwen in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…but Julie grabs Jenny from behind and Russian Leg Sweeps her down, which in turn causes Jenny to prematurely DDT Gwen Ten!

"Despite bringing the most abrasions with her into this, Jenny STEADFASTLY putting up offense—but not seeing Makimoto coming!" Jonathan gasps. "Makimoto in from behind!"

"Well if Jenny wanted to DDT Gwen, she did just that, although not quite on her own terms!" Jeremy states.

Julie covers Jenny: 1…

"Getting Russian Leg Swept backward into sending Tennyson's head into the mat—wait, COVER!" Al points.

2…

…

…

…

…Jenny kicks out…but Julie pins Gwen next: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Gwen kicks out as well!

"That's TWO near-falls for Julie, says Vincent Perry!" Al speaks.

"Didn't get the win there, but Julie's got the right idea—try to take out two at a time or better and give yourself MULTIPLE openings to get out of here with the Title!" Jeremy states. "Julie gave herself pins on Jenny AND Gwen that time, and went for Jenny, the one competing in her second match, first! ALL very sound strategies… Boy, it sounds weird talking about strategies sometimes—Jon, how do you do it? How do you ENJOY it?"

"Like many things, it's an acquired taste," Jonathan answers his brother.

Julie goes to Wakeman…puts her in a Cravate and knees her in the face three times…before executing a Snapmare; with Jenny sitting up, Julie Cartwheels next into a Somersault Senton into a Jackknife Pin: 1…

2…

…

…Jenny bridges up…into a Standing Headscissors…

…

…that Jenny turns into a Jenny-Oop that drops Julie's body onto Gwen's spine!

"Jenny bridging out of the Jackknife and TRANSFERRING IT into the Jenny-Oop! Piling Julie atop Tennyson!" Jonathan exclaims. "And much like you brought up, bro, offense affecting TWO of the participants, not just one at a time!"

"What kind of performance enhancements do they offer robots?! Can we check for that in Jenny's system?" Cris asks.

Jenny stands, with Julie laid atop the hurting Tennyson…

…

…

…but then Aelita runs, lands a Standing Shooting Star Foot Stomp onto Julie's back as Julie is on top of Gwen! Aelita STICKS the landing…and then leaps at Jenny, grabbing her and spinning into a Tornado Facebreaker DDT!

"The performance enhancement here is the desire to be Fe—OH! AELITA!" Al shouts. "JUMPING UP AND JUMPING IN!"

"And jumping AT!" Jeremy adds.

And Aelita keeps hold of Jenny's head…

…

…

…allowing her to deliver a Brainbuster! Aelita turns and covers Jenny: 1…

"Oh man—BEAUTIFUL!" Cris gushes. "If wrestling sequences were steaks, everything Aelita does would be a Wagyu!"

2…

"But will it be enough?!" Al asks.

…

…

…

…2.7425 Jenny kicks out!

"BRAINBUSTER only scores two!" Al calls.

"Movements and maneuvers in TANDEM, something Aelita does crisply and very expertly for a girl her age in the business, and you may not like whom she's associated with, but you can't deny her agility and aptitude!" Jonathan says. "Jenny just saw AND felt it right there."

Aelita reaches for Julie next…

…but Makimoto gets pulled away…by Xena, who Knee Drops the back of Aelita's head! Xena picks up the wincing Schaeffer…and rocks her with a BARRAGE of Open Palm Strikes to the chest and to the face! The blows come at a mile a second, almost twenty hitting the chest and twenty more hitting the face…before Xena Irish Whips Aelita into the ropes…

…or rather, ATTEMPTS to, but Aelita reverses…and she sends Xena into the ropes where she knocks Blossom off of the apron and sends her FLYING off into the Cell wall with a crash!

"Irish Whip reversal—OOH, BLOSSOM NEVER GOT THE MEMO!" Cris states.

"What she DID get though was a full-body spattering off of that Cell wall! And no matter how many times the Champ wants to call this 'Gwendolyn's Garden' over Satan's Structure, this composition will take NO sides!" Jonathan calls.

Aelita sees Xena in a moment of recoil after bonking into Blossom…

…

…

…and charges her from behind—into a BIG Spinning Back Fist from Xena who saw her coming! Xena then wraps her hands around Aelita's waist…

…

…

…

…and Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplexes the Lyoko Queen over the top rope to the outside!

"Aelita perceiving herself to have a window, but that window, if it was there, closed very QUICKLY ON HER—AND XENA, AS THOUGH FLINGING SOMETHING _OUT _THE WINDOW, THROWS SCHAEFFER UP AND OVER THE TOP!" Jonathan shouts.

"Okay, if this whole 'hossing' thing keeps up with Xena, this is gonna become a SERIOUS problem…!" Cris says. "And that's provided this isn't a problem ALREADY!"

Xena raises an arm above her head, her superior strength shining through in this match…and scoring a loud section of Philadelphian cheers. It takes twenty seconds…but Xena can see Blossom and Aelita both getting up to their respective feet…

…

…

…and Xena hits the ropes…

"Well, if it wasn't a problem before, it might be one to two girls unsuspecting outside…!" Jeremy telegraphs.

…

…

…

…

…into a Spinning Front Slam by Lucy van Pelt who intercepts Xena in the middle of her run!

"Ooooorrr maybe THAT'LL happen!" Jeremy remedies his assertion.

"It's LUCY with the interception, rotation and slam!" Cris calls. "Whatever Xena had in mind to project herself towards Blossom and Aelita, The END's representative cut it right off! Don't think that was to SAVE either of them though; that was just to put Xena DOWN!"

"Perhaps some of what you said about the 'hoss' of the match being a problem-causer for the other participants resonated with the Fussbudget," Al surmises.

Lucy gets up and stomps at the downed Xena, the Warrior Princess stopped in her tracks much to the anger of the Philadelphia crowd that begins to chant, "F**K YOU, LUCY! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) F**K YOU, LUCY! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"Do you kiss your mothers with those mouths?!" Lucy shouts as she grabs Jenny Wakeman…

"Well, obviously this arena's DEVOID of a Ricky Ricardo, because these people do NOT love Lucy," Jeremy quips. "…PLEASE tell me someone in the airwaves got that. Tammy, if you can hear me, did you get it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?"

…

…

…and drops her with a Shin Breaker…depositing Jenny's leg right onto Gwen's kidney and ribs on the canvas!

"Now turning her attentions to JENNY—and by extension Gwen!" Al states.

"Jenny with one of the larger-sized targets on her given her state and condition… Not only was she picked up there and dropped, but she was picked up and dropped ONTO Tennyson, right into those ribs!" Jeremy notes. "And those ribs can't be feeling too hot after the way we saw her planted onto that apron by Wakeman earlier!"

Lucy then takes Jenny a second time…

…

…lifts her onto her shoulder…

"UH-OH…" Jeremy's eyes widen.

"Well, Cris, you were right – Lucy CERTAINLY didn't intend to 'save' Blossom and Aelita when she spun and Front Slammed the Warrior Princess and Destroyer of Worlds!" Jonathan says.

"Of course I was right!" Cris grins. "Jenny's about to go for a ride!"

…

…

…

…

…

…and Running Thunder Fire Powerbombs her over the ropes! Jenny gets LAUNCHED towards Blossom and Aelita…

…

…who both DODGE, meaning Jenny ends up crashing into the Cell wall instead!

"OHHHHH! THEY BOTH DODGED THOUGH! BACALHOU, THEY BOTH DODGED THOUGH!" Jeremy exclaims. "THAT MEANS JENNY HIT STRAIGHT-UP WALL, AND NOTHING BUT IT! BAD TIMES!"

"And it was at this moment that Jenny asked herself, 'Why the HELL did I do that Tag Premier League?'" Cris says astringently. "EVERYTHING that was hurting her THEN? TRIPLY hurting her right now! And she's got no person to blame but her own self! No skin off Lucy's bones though! The better for van Pelt to capitalize on, like she just did!"

With the Teenage Robot disposed of, Lucy van Pelt picks up Gwen by the hair, pulling her up. "NOW…it's MY turn to mess you up," Lucy growls as she uppercuts Gwen first in the stomach, then in the face. That is followed up by relentless fists to the head, indeed turning Gwen into more of a mess. The blood on Gwen's face starts to paint the knuckles of the Birchwood native…and a momentary kick to the shin of van Pelt by Gwendolyn does little to nothing to slow the onslaught down. The punches from Lucy resune, and Gwen tries to block, but Lucy goes back to the body as well with blows, causing the Alpha Bitch to go down near the ropes. Lucy continues to keep her fists flying…but Gwen finally gets SOME defense going in her favor by way of Rope-Aided Kicks to Lucy's knee and abdomen. Lucy is sent backward…

…but what the Alpha Bitch doesn't anticipate is Reggie Rocket grabbing Gwen from the apron and tying her into the ropes…and that leaves Gwen open to enemy fire…

"Ooooooh…my, my, how circumstances do make a difference!" Jeremy rubs his hands.

"Reggie and Lucy, two women who have NEVER STOOD EACH OTHER even from BEFORE The END, BEFORE CCW WAS BORN…are finding themselves with a common nemesis!" Al says. "What's thicker – their hatred for each other, or their contempt for the Alpha Bitch?"

Lucy and Reggie share a lengthy GLARE at each other…

…

…

…

…but eventually Lucy takes the opportunity given and starts going to town on the trapped Gwen with right hooks, left hooks, right and left crosses, a HARD jab…

…

…

…and a RUTHLESS Haymaker that knocks Gwen out of the ropes and to the mat in a heap!

"And I think THAT SHOT THERE gives us our answer!" Jonathan says.

"LOUD and CLEAR!" Jeremy says, rubbing his jaw. "OOF…ooh-WEE, I can't believe it's not butter…"

Reggie and Lucy both smirk at what has been done…

"Wait for iiiiiit…" Cris murmurs.

…

…

…

…

…and…Lucy swings at Reggie, but the Rocket Girl DUCKS the punch coming her way and gives Lucy an Inverted Hotshot instead!

"PSYCH—oh CRAP!" Cris frowns. "No! It was supposed to be the OTHER WAY AROUND! LUCY'S supposed to get the upper end of that!"

"Reggie had that sixth sense KNOWING how temporary that alliance was—I don't even think you can call it an ALLIANCE with those two! 'Partnership' may be slightly better, but even still, it was strictly ephemeral!" Jonathan says.

Reggie looks inside the ring, seeing a rising Xena…

…

…

…

…

…whom she knocks back down with a Springboard Spinning Heel Kick! After the shot connects, Reggie picks Xena up…and levels the Warrior Princess with a DVD! Reggie covers Xena, and the crowd counts loudly along: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Julie breaks it up!

"Death Valley Driver—doesn't end things as JULIE is in to break it up," Al calls. "And you can kind of hear Philly DISDAINING that; they are for the most part firmly behind their extremist!"

"Yeah, but at least seven other ladies aren't gonna let THAT cloud them, especially when one of those girls, the one in question, got CAPPED with a chair earlier by R Double herself," Jeremy brings up.

Julie, remembering Reggie's "welcoming present" from earlier, starts punching at Reggie from her knees…and Reggie returns the favor with punches from her knees as well. The _Rocket Power_ and _Bakugan_ protagonists go shot for shot…including a trade of Head Slams into the middle turnbuckle! Julie slams Reggie's head in at the corner, and Reggie does the same…the crowd "YAYing" on Reggie's end but "BOOing" on Julie's…

…

…

…

…but then Blossom pulls Julie out of the ring, and Aelita pulls Reggie out! The Women's Tag Team Champion drops Julie with a Dragon Suplex onto the ringside floor…

…while Aelita drives Reggie into the Cell wall with a Complete Shot!

"Reggie and Julie's exchange brought to a PREMATURE HALT—Blossom sending Julie onto her head and neck via Dragon Suplex, and AELITA…!" Jonathan watches.

Aelita keeps control of the head of Reggie Rocket…

"Still holding that head, fresh off the Reverse STO into the Cell wall!" Cris calls.

…

…

…

…and PLANTS her with a Complete Shot directly onto the floor! Aelita then maintains control still…and latches on a Koji Clutch to the extremist!

"And RIGHT INTO THE FLOOR!" Jonathan shouts. "FACE-FIRST into first METAL, then thinly-covered CONCRETE, and Schaeffer won't stop there! The Koji Clutch applied!"

"Not inside the ring though!" Jeremy quickly notes.

"TRUE, but what better way to take the fight out of the crowd favorite than by choking the life out of her with a page out of the Koji Kanemoto playbook? She's just gotta be mindful of what's going on in the RING too! Remember – it's one fall to a finish!" says Cris.

While Aelita is wrenching away at the air passages of the Rocket Girl outside of the ring, Xena and Lucy stand up in the ring…

…and Lucy gives her a Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex…

…that Xena takes, ROLLS THROUGH, and answers with an OVERHEAD Belly-to-Belly Suplex of her own!

"Lucy's aware of that—SO IS XENA, AND HOW DO YOU TAKE A SUPLEX LIKE THAT AND GIVE IT RIGHT BACK WITH SUCH AUTHORITY?!" Al exclaims.

"Xena really IS the hoss!" Jeremy whistles. "Destroyer of Nations living up to what was once her old name—now it's looking like an old name RENEWED! A moniker REBORN!"

Lucy stands, and Xena charges right into her with a Running Shoot Kick to the chest! Xena keeps on the offense with kicks to Lucy's legs…Palm Strikes…and a Jumping Double Knee Strike! Xena Hammer Throws Lucy into a corner, and van Pelt BOUNCES right off of the buckles…into a STIFF Lariat from Xena!

"Xena looking like she's trying to CHALLENGE LUCY with strikes like those! You know Lucy takes her brawling game VERY seriously, and very few know how or have what it takes to match it or compete!" Jonathan says.

"I'd say XENA'S doing a pretty nice job doing just that though!" Jeremy lauds.

"Okay, you know what? I asked about performance enhancements for robots; I take that back—NOW I'm wondering what they're feeding the Greeks! I mean, COME ON now! This isn't even FAIR!" Cris complains.

With Lucy down and heavily stricken, the Destroyer of Nations stands in a corner…

"It's about to get even LESS fair by that estimation, Cris, as I believe Xena wants a BIGGER blow now…!" Al sees.

…

…measures…

…

…

…sees Lucy get up…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…has Hind's Blood Dagger SIDESTEPPED! Lucy avoids the knee…grabs Xena from behind…

…

…

…and executes a Belly-to-Back Suplex Lift that she pops up and turns into a Spinebuster!

"She DID want the bigger blow—Hind's Blood Dagger to be exact, but VAN PELT with the evasion and THEN going the other way!" Jonathan says. "Belly-to-Back Lift, then thrown about an inch up and then driven with the Spinebuster!"

"That's LUCY'S strength for ya! And that's ALL NATURAL too! No enhancements!" Cris grins.

Lucy covers Xena off of that maneuver: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.777 Xena kicks out!

"But ALSO no three-count for Lucy van Pelt just yet!" Al says.

"Operative word – YET," Cris says confidently.

Xena gets up…and Lucy delivers a Discus Punch to the stomach. That doubles Xena over for a Stump Piledriver attempt…

…

…

…that Xena kneels to block momentarily. Lucy combats this with Double Sledges to the back…which Xena responds to with Mongolian Chops to the thighs of van Pelt. Xena deters Lucy enough to execute a Double Leg Trip, which she parlays into a Spinning Toe Hold…aided and abetted by Open Guard Punches to Lucy's stomach and face!

"Well, you were talking about challenges in the striking department—this looks almost like something head-to-head in that deal, only Lucy's on her back!" Al says.

"That, you'd think, would give Xena the advantage, being in dominant position as mixed martial arts enthusiasts would refer to it…" Jonathan says.

However, Lucy returns fire with kicks to the gut using her free foot…which double over Xena to a point allowing Lucy to UPPERCUT herself free! Xena stumbles as Lucy returns to her feet…

…

…only for Xena to come back at her with a Throat Thrust! Xena grabs the arms of Lucy in a Double Overhook…goes for the Chakram…

…

…

…

…and…has the move countered into a Backslide…that Lucy relinquishes early to perform a Hip Drop that FOLDS Xena up by her neck!

"Chakram try prevented; Backslide—OH MY GOODNESS!" Al exclaims.

"THAT'LL RATTLE YA!" Cris shouts.

"THAT'LL DO MORE THAN JUST RATTLE YOU; THAT CAN FRACTURE SOMETHING IN THAT NECK!" Al yells.

"Makes it harder to throw girls around in that state, doesn't it?!" Cris says.

"The Amphipolis native FOLDED UP like a paper airplane!" Jeremy winces. "GAH—YEOWCH!"

Off of that, Lucy puts Xena back in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…

…

…

…

…and eats a Jumping Enzuigiri from an intruding Gwen Tennyson!

"Could be Piledriver—OH, BUT THERE'S TENNYSON!" Al gasps. "TENNYSON BACK TO HER FEET, THEN LEAVING THEM TO BLAST LUCY IN THE BACK OF HER HEAD!"

"SOMEONE ELSE joins the strike argument! …Or perhaps just does something to let her foes know she's still breathing!" Cris says.

Lucy goes down from the hard kick, leaving a hunched-over Xena…

…

…whom Gwen plants into the mat with a Leg Drop Bulldog!

"FAMOUSER CONNECTS!" Al calls. "And the Champion, for the first time in a WHILE, standing over the others…"

"And if you ask me, it's three times too many," Jeremy scowls.

"…I don't even think Gwen's HAD this kind of an upper hand three times," Cris says.

"I meant what I said," Jeremy iterates.

Gwen Big Boots a standing (and done leaving Reggie "as dead as ECW" outside) Aelita off of the apron, and then has a look around at the scene around the ring. People were feeling the affects of the match in varying degrees…but the "GODDESS" was the only one busted open.

…That wasn't going to be the case for long if Gwen had a say in it.

"Well, GWEN knows how this match has been going…and judging from the look on her face, she does NOT like it. And you know what happens when Gwen doesn't like something…" Cris forebodes.

Gwen rolls out of the ring…grabs Jenny…and places her face against the Cell wall to press her into it further with her boot. Gwen Boot Rakes the back of Jenny's head while also stomping her head into the wall repeatedly, holding onto the ring post for leverage. Then Gwen grabs Jenny from behind…and connects with a Neckbreaker onto the floor!

"Gwen making Jenny her first unwilling volunteer in her demonstration as to why she believes this is HER match!" Al says.

"And with how much her own face has been placed against that metal of the wall, it's hard to view this as anything less than tit for tat," Cris speaks.

"No, it's not that hard; TRUST ME…" Jonathan rather mordantly tells Collinsworth.

After adding mounted punches to Jenny's face, Gwen decides that it is time to move onto a new target…which brings her crawling towards Blossom. Gwen pulls her up…

…

…licks her hand and deals out the Hand of Gwen right across her face! Then she Hammer Throws Blossom SMACK-DAB into the wall of the Cell! Gwen scowls…convulsing with an interesting coagulation of pleasure and pain as she walks over to Blossom…and Hammer Throws her into the OPPOSITE wall! And seconds later…Gwen Hammer Throws Blossom into a THIRD Cell wall! Blossom is bleary and dazed…and Gwen just stalks her again, snarls…picks her up…

…

…

…and Hammer Throws her HEADFIRST into the fourth wall!

"ALL FOUR WALLS, just like what they did to Gwen!" Cris identifies.

"Only MUCH MORE VELOCITY here…" Al says. "Almost like she was trying to make a Blossom-sized HOLE in those walls!"

Gwen sees Aelita writhing…kicks her in the face and steps over her…to Julie. This makes Gwen giggle…and she grabs Julie by the hair and pulls her to a standing position. Once there, Gwen places Julie in a Oklahoma Slam position…

…

…and she SPEEDS towards the Cell wall…

…

…

…

…only for Snake Eyes to be THWARTED when Julie escapes behind and shoves Gwen towards the Cell wall instead…

…though Gwen just barely stops herself from colliding into it; she raises her hands…and then throws a Back Kick Julie's way to the gut…but Julie catches THAT and SWINGS the Alpha Bitch's leg hard into the Cell wall!

"Kick CAUGHT—and Julie swings the leg into the Cell!" Jonathan says. "Gwen wanted Makimoto—ends up kicking metal instead…!"

"Quick thinking!" Al speaks.

Julie dishes out a flurry of Forearm Smashes into Gwen's face as the Champion is against the wall…and then follows that flurry with a Mat Slam backwards into the wall, the back of Gwen's head BOUNCING off of the steel!

…Though on the bounce, Gwen tries to sneak in a Headbutt at Julie with a lunge…but Makimoto snags Gwen with an arm over the shoulder…grabs a leg…

"WHOA!" Jeremy gasps. "Oh man, you can NEVER FEEL SAFE when you're dealing with this minx…!"

…

…and delivers a Leg-Trap Spinebuster into the Cell wall…

…

…

…

…followed by an Exploder Suplex onto the floor!

"Maybe not, but SOMETHING LIKE THAT will certainly go a long way!" Jonathan calls. "Working with that leg she spun into the wall and PARLAYING it into offense out of the ring, both into the Cell and onto the floor!"

"Leg-Trap Spinebuster, plus Exploder Suplex!" Al calls. "And Gwen on her back again, Julie looking to KEEP her there as best as she can!"

Julie gets up, stretching out her limbs to take away some of the aches…and she Dropkicks a grounded Gwen in the back, sending her rolling along the arena floor with her own aches. Julie chases after the trundling Tennyson, who continues to roll…all along the area between Cell wall and ring apron…and Julie is vigilant, going after the Females Champion the whole way through. Gwen manages to make it clear to the other side of the ring and Cell with her rolling…but Julie is eventually able to catch up to her…

…

…

…and—Gwen jabs an available steel chair into Julie's gut!

"Julie not gonna let Gwen create enough distance—OH HEY WAIT!" Jeremy gasps. "Where'd she pick up the CHAIR?!"

Having taken the chair from inside the ring near the ropes, Gwen uses the weapon to push herself up…

"That may've been the chair REGGIE used earlier in the match that was just lying there!" Al guesses.

"Lying there waiting for the Alpha Bitch to claim it—this IS retributive!" Cris says. "That same chair made HER head spin first; now it's time for the favor to be RETURNED…"

…

…place said weapon's top against Julie's neck…

…

…

…

…and performs a Chair-Aided Russian Leg Sweep into a Cell wall…

…followed immediately by a Chair-Aided FORWARD Russian Leg Sweep that jams the bottom of the chair into the ring apron!

"And it APPARENTLY STARTS WITH JULIE'S NECK—MY GOD!" Al gasps.

"Your GWEN…" Cris "corrects". "If ever you'd need to get that part right, it's THERE with THAT move."

"That may send flashbacks…to Arya Stark's trachea, to Coraline's throat—two body parts Gwen PULVERIZED en route to tonight to make her point to Makimoto NOT TO BE HERE, NOT TO DO THIS…"

That sends Julie backing against the wall coughing herself…while Gwen holds onto the chair…

…

…

…

…and screams as she uses a free hand to point around the Cell, "THIS…IS MY…WORLD!"

And then she CLOBBERS Makimoto with a chair shot to the face!

"…but the brave Bakugan Brawler didn't LISTEN—AND NOW SHE'S GOT A FREAKING HEADACHE!" Jonathan hollers.

"AT BEST A HEADACHE, JON! AT BEST!" Cris calls. "THAT'S THE KIND OF SHOT THAT NECESSITATES AN MRI WHEN YOU'RE DONE! THAT'S BRAIN DAMAGING! AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THE GODDESS WAS AIMING FOR!"

"And we're RIGHT BACK to this—Gwen Tennyson in the ascendancy…" Al somewhat despondently says.

Julie falls to the floor…as her forehead has been split open…

…which certainly makes Gwen's heart dance…but that doesn't mean she's done. The First and Only pulls Xena out of the ring next…and Head Slams her into the Cell wall face-first…

…before taking HER turn to rake Xena's face against the wall!

"And now we're getting to the point where Gwen is starting to have FUN with this," Al comments, "and you FOR SURE are not gonna want that to continue! When Gwen is in a position like this and ENJOYING herself, you can only imagine what brews inside of that noggin. We've SEEN what brews! And it's NOT PLEASANT."

Gwen thoroughly relishes the turnabout and makes it well known…

…

…

…as after seventeen seconds of rake action, Gwen kicks Xena in the back…grabs Xena by the hair…

…

…

…

…

…and executes a Standing variant to the Curb Stomp into the wall!

"OHHH NO—VARIATION OF THE DAMN CURB STOMP INTO THE CELL!" Al grimaces. "JUST AS I WAS SAYING! WHEN GWEN GETS INTO THIS STATE OF MIND, YOU HAVE TO CUT IT OFF AT THE PASS OR FACE INSTANEOUS PERIL FROM ALL ANGLES!"

"Unfortunately, people just don't sell manuals on how to subdue the Alpha Bitch," Cris glibly remarks. "Although, if they DID, they'd probably go like this: Step One – DON'T MAKE THE GODDESS ANGRY. Step Two – see step one. …New York Times Bestseller right there."

Xena goes down…

…and Gwen turns her attention…to Reggie Rocket. The crowd is ALREADY flooding the building with a deluge of boos and hisses, but these only INTENSIFY upon Gwen laying her eyes upon the Queen of Extreme…and mentor of a certain…bane of Gwen's existence.

And with the latter in mind, Gwen does not hesitate to take her steel chair…

"Reggie turned away…completely unaware…"

…

…

…

…and as Reggie is pulling herself to her feet by the Cell links, Gwen BLASTS her in the back of the head with a running chair shot!

"…that the INSTRUMENT SHE BROUGHT INTO THIS MATCH IS TO BE USED AGAINST HER BY THE FIRST AND ONLY, BUT I BELIEVE SHE REALIZES IT NOW!" Jonathan growls. "I'M SURE SHE GOT THE MESSAGE!"

"If she didn't, all she has to do it rub that bump on the back of her head to remind herself about it," Cris comments.

Reggie's skull gets SMASHED between chair and wall, and all of her progress made to stand up is virtually erased. The Alpha Bitch flashes a smirk, mouthing, "This is more like it…"

…and then she goes behind Reggie…and pulls at the steel ring steps, yanking them away from the ring post…and setting them directly posterior to the Rocket Girl's position. Gwen sees Reggie—who is ALSO busted open—trying once again to pull herself up to her feet…

…

…and the Ten-Year-Old Tyke backs up…backs up…

…

…

…waits for Regina to stand—all the while muttering, "I'm better, I'm better, I'm better…"

…

…splays her arms to bask in her own innate glory…

"More to come for Rocket—and the city may not like this, but they've gotta deal with it!" Cris speaks.

…

…

…

…runs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and MISSES the Step-Up Kneecapitation off the stairs into the Cell, as Reggie sidesteps at the last second, causing Gwen to ricochet off of the Cell wall…

…and onto the stairs with a THUNK!

"What is Gwen thinking here—CIABATTA, FOCACCIA AND BRIOCHE!" Jeremy exclaims. "THREE OF MY FAVORITE BREADS WHICH TASTE DELICIOUS, UNLIKE CELL WALL ON YOUR KNEES, WHICH IS _NOT _DELICIOUS! …Well, it's delicious to WATCH, I suppose!"

"OWWWW!" Cris grimaces loudly, clutching his skull.

"But more so than the knees, did you see how Gwen BOUNCED from the wall and sent THUD onto those steps! The BACK OF HER HEAD just bonked onto those, and unlike pillows, the steel steps won't depress upon impact, but your head sure might!" Jonathan says.

As Gwen holds the back of her ringing head, Reggie Rocket rubs her face…and then brushes back her hair, actually using her own life force as a form of shampoo…

"Um…Reggie, that's not hair dye; that is YOUR OWN BLOOD—should I be concerned?" Jeremy asks.

…

…

…

…and then Rocket…stands atop the steel stairs…

…

…

…pulls Gwen Tennyson up…

"Yeah, you should be concerned for TENNYSON! I don't like the looks of this!" Cris worries.

…

…

…

…

…places her in a Fireman's Carry…

"You can handle the concern over her, because I LIKE the looks of this!" Jeremy tells Cris.

…

…

…

…

…

…and DRIVES her down with a Death Valley Driver onto the steel ring steps!

"And so do the fans—DEATH VALLEY DRIVER ONTO THE STAIRS!" Al calls. "IF THE ERRANT KNEECAPITATION BOUNCE DIDN'T SPLIT OPEN THE BACK OF GWEN'S SCALP, THAT RIGHT THERE MAY BE A WORTHY CANDIDATE FOR DOING SO!"

Rocket rolls off of the stairs with a slight wince, holding onto her shoulder…but seeing Gwen not even budging on the steps after the DVD provides a moral panacea for Reggie's own pain. The Ocean Shores warrior then reaches underneath the ring…

…

…

…

…and pushes both a table…and a ladder inside of the ring.

"Oh NOOOOO…" Cris groans.

"OH BOY BANDS, now we're REALLY going extreme!" calls Jeremy.

"Reggie scratching that hardcore itch in this no-disqualification, anything-goes environment—someone like her who's allowed to MILK that kind of stipulation is bound to do JUST THAT, especially when she's in a city of her own element to support it all!" Jonathan says.

The sight of both table and ladder sends the bloodthirsty Philadelphians into an explosion of cheers, DOUBLY such considering who was the one to pull them out. Reggie then takes the ladder, hangs it out 10% onto the apron, leaving the ladder midway inside the ring protruding…

…

…

…before picking Aelita up and Forward Body Dropping her face-first onto the ladder! Aelita stumbles backward into the wall…

…

…and Reggie Rocket takes the ladder and presses it against Aelita's throat, holding it there to sap the oxygen right out of her!

"Aelita back up and PROBABLY WISHING SHE HAD STAYED DOWN A LITTLE LONGER!" Al winces. "Getting CHOKED OUT by the base of that ladder!"

"Reggie Rocket plus foreign object equals BAD, BAD, BAAAAAD," Cris states with a frown.

"It's certainly bad, bad, bad for Aelita Schaeffer, who's turning blue up against that wall!" Jeremy says.

"That leftover from tonight's earlier Tag Premier League Finals finding decent use in the capable control of Reggie Rocket!" Jonathan says.

Aelita, flailing in distress, cannot even utter a yell, curse or noise with the ladder to her neck…as Reggie keeps the ladder pushed to her throat for sixteen whole seconds before pulling it back and JABBING Schaeffer's neck with the ladder base!

"And as if CHOKING her isn't enough, how about a jab under the Adam's apple?!" Al says.

Reggie pushes the ladder back in…and Clotheslines Aelita against the wall, before she grabs Aelita by the arm and pulls her into a Short-Arm Clothesline onto the floor. Reggie then looks down at the Fourth Horsewoman and yells, "STILL think ECW's dead, bitch?!"

"OOOOH-HOO-HOOOOO…Reggie with a mind like an elephant, forgetting not what trash talk Aelita threw at her when she was in that Koji Clutch, and taking it VERY, VERY personally!" Jeremy states. "That'll explain the total disregard for remorse when she had that ladder to the Horsewoman's throat before."

"What was so disrespectful about it? ECW IS dead; it died at the turn of the millennium! That isn't an INSULT; that's a verifiable statement, a FACT! Reggie's just being PETTY…" Cris argues, "but then again, when was THAT ever news?"

Reggie goes to the still-unmoving Gwen…pushes her into the ring…

…

…

…and upon pursuit, grabs the downed Gwen by the head and delivers one…two…three…four…FIVE Facebusters onto the folded-up table! Then Reggie flips the table over, exposing the metal support legs…

…and Reggie gives Gwen one…two…three…FOUR more vicious Facebusters, these onto the metal legs of the table!

"Facebusters onto BOTH SIDES of the table, first the wooden and now the METAL of those table legs! Gwen's already busted SUPREMELY wide open, and having your noggin sent into more objects willing to lacerate you is not very favorable to your health!" Jonathan says. "…All the more reason for Reggie to keep this up!"

Reggie picks up the table and sets it up…and then points to the bleeding Alpha Bitch, as though asking the crowd…not IF, but just HOW BADLY they wanted to see Gwen get put through the table. The THUNDEROUS chant of "TABLE! TABLE! TABLE! TABLE!" that ensues takes away any doubt from the Rocket Girl's mind. Reggie takes Gwen to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…but a timely and VIOLENT clawing at the eyes by Tennyson blocks what would have been a Backdrop Driver from Regina!

"If Gwen's head wasn't about to plop off before, BACKDROP DRIVING it through the table would—oh, but it's not gonna happen! At least not NOW thanks to that rake of the eyes!" Al says.

"ALSO legal," Cris brings up.

"We know, we know…" Jeremy rolls his eyes and folds his arms.

Gwen lurches around the ring, blood loss not her friend as she tries to recapture her bearings…while Reggie Rocket is temporarily blinded herself, and holds onto her eyes…

…

…

…

…and…the Females Champion is first to recover in time, laying out Reggie with a Spinning Heel Kick!

"Gwen saving face—and nearly removing Reggie's face with the Spinning Heel Kick!" shouts Jonathan, growling in distaste as he does so.

Then Gwen pulls the dazed Reggie up…and lays her down onto her own introduced table. Gwen punches away at Reggie's face, doing damage necessary to ensure that the Rocket Girl stays supine on the wood. Gwen…then looks at the crowd and points to Reggie, asking the fans a question of her own…which is answered with VOCIFEROUS boos…

…which in turn are answered back with a fawning, "I SHOULD? …Well, don't mind if I do!" by the Alpha Bitch, who climbs up the corner regardless.

"Silly fans, thinking Gwen's gonna do what you want her to," Cris snickers. "She does what SHE wants, the GODDESS that she is. And right now she wants to make Reggie regret ever bringing out that table. And we know what happens with the Alpha Bitch and what she wants…!"

"If there was ever a time for a trope to be subverted, THIS WOULD BE THE TIME…" Jeremy crosses his fingers.

Gwen is standing on the top rope, taking a few moments to reach there but in due time making it…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Lucy van Pelt SHOVES Gwen from behind off of the top rope and DIRECTLY into the interior corner of the Cell itself!

"OHHHHHHHH! …I'LL TAKE IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"LUCY SHOVING THE REIGNING CHAMPION RIGHT INTO THE CORNER OF THE CELL, CLEAR OVER RINGSIDE!" Al shouts.

"GWEN TEN'S ENTIRE BODY JUST CAREENING INTO THE TIGHT SPACE FROM ALMOST A GOOD TEN FEET UPWARD OUT OF THE SKY!" Cris shouts. "IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING, BUT THAT IS _NOT_ A BRILLIANT WAY TO FALL!"

"AS THOUGH SHE COULD HELP IT!" Jonathan yells out.

While the crowd takes delight in Gwen's PAINFUL fall, they soon realize who is behind it…and they boo at the Fussbudget…

…

…who herself begins ascending to the top rope, seeing Reggie still laid atop the table!

"But while Lucy wasn't going to let Gwen make her leap, that DOESN'T mean she wasn't a fan of the intention, the idea!" Jonathan spots.

"LUCY heading to the top rope now…" Al says.

"Heh-heh…Lucy's not always the type to leave her feet like this, but with an opportunity like the one she has and the Females Title at stake, why not? It's WORTH IT! Worth it in EVERY SENSE OF THE IMAGINATION…" Cris asserts.

Lucy stands on the top turnbuckle…

…

…motions to her elbow…preparing to have the time of her life using Reggie's own "extreme" extra against her…

…

…

…

…

…but then Blossom Springboards from the apron and GRABS Lucy in her flight, bringing her off of the top rope with a Stunner!

"BUT BLOSSOM FLIES—BLOSSOM WITH A SPRINGBOARD INTO THE STUNNER OFF THE TOP!" Al exclaims. "LUCY'S EYES WERE ON THE TABLE, NOT THE ADJACENT APRON, AND BLOSSOM GOT IN THERE AND MADE HER MOVE AT THE FUSSBUDGET'S EXPENSE!"

"A WHEELBARROW-LESS Springboard Super Momokoshock!" Jeremy calls it. "The Powerpuff Girl, the LEADER of the Powerpuffs, dropping the N of The END!"

Lucy rolls around the mat clutching her jaw…while Blossom stands once again…

…

…and at this point, Reggie is starting to move again, proceeding to, either knowingly or by instinct, remove herself from the tabletop. Blossom notices this…

…

…

…

…

…and she pulls Reggie onto her shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style…

"Lucy no longer atop that corner, but that doesn't mean that table is no longer of use…!" Jonathan says.

"It might be of GRAND use to Blossom!" Cris comments.

…

…crossing the legs…standing in front of the table…

…

…

…

…

…

…and eating Hind's Blood Dagger to the face from Xena, who jumps OVER the table to deliver it!

"UNLESS XENA—GARLIC MASHED POTATOES, MAN! HIND'S BLOOD DAGGER, LEAPING _OVER _THE TABLE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"WHAT ELEVATION ATTAINED BY THE DESTROYER OF NATIONS WITH THE BUSAIKU-STYLE KNEE!" Al shouts.

"NOT ONLY WITH THE LEAP, BUT WITH IMPACT! WITH GUSTO!" Jonathan yells.

Blossom goes down, and Xena stands after having saved Reggie from a Flower Pot through the table—which admittedly cannot have been her primary intention…

…

…

…

…but it is the circumstance that allows a standing-again Reggie Rocket to take the table and FLICK it into Xena's face!

"OHHHHHH, BUT WHAT ABOUT _THAT_ GUSTO?!" Jeremy shouts. "XENA NO GUSTA THAT GUSTO!"

"Reggie finding a way to incorporate that table into offense, even if it's not via slamming somebody through it!" Jonathan calls.

"Yeah, this time it's the TABLE slamming through XENA practically!" Al says.

Reggie throws the table down to the mat…

…

…

…

…and turns around into a Springboard Clothesline by Aelita! Aelita, working fast, takes the Rocket Girl…

…

…

…twists and steps over her arm…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…has her Scissored Arm-Lock broken in favor of a counter Double R Spinebuster from Reggie!

"AELITA IN OUT OF NOWHERE! And looking to grab a hold of things; she's got a hold of Reggie's arm—BUT REGGIE GOT A HOLD OF AELITA'S BODY! DOUBLE R SPINEBUSTER LEVELS HER!" Al commentates.

"BIG SPINE ON THE PINE—PHILLY LOVES THAT!" Jeremy shouts.

Reggie hooks the outside leg of the Lyoko Queen, constituting a pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita gets her shoulder up!

"Aelita's never been pinned for a count of three before—and it STILL will have yet to occur here!" Jonathan calls. "Aelita with the shoulder up, keeping Rocket from reacquainting herself with singles gold for a while longer!"

Reggie looks down at Aelita…the "persistent little moosette" she is…and then takes the _Code Lyoko _girl to a corner to seat her atop the turnbuckle. Reggie Throat Thrusts the elevated Aelita…then Chops her…and then Savate Kicks her square in the face! Reggie climbs up the corner after that, meeting Aelita with punches to the head—five, six of them…

…before taking a step up…

…

…

…

…

…and projecting Aelita off of the top with a Super Hurricanrana…

…that sends Aelita flying towards a then-standing Xena…

…

…

…

…**whose head Aelita wraps her legs around in mid-flight to execute an Aelitacanrana out of the flip!**

"SUPER HURRICAN—**HOLY WHAT THE…?!**" Al blinks twice. "**WHAT A WAY OUT OF IT! WHAT A WAY OUT BY AELITA!**"

"**MAKING THE ADJUSTMENT IN MID-FREAKING-AIR WITH THE RANA OF HER OWN!**" Cris exclaims. "**AMAZING! ASTONISHING!**"

"**DAMN WELL TURNED IT INTO AN AELITACANRANA IN THAT CASE!**" Jonathan shouts.

Reggie gets to her feet, COMPLETELY unaware of what Aelita just did…

"And XENA never expected it from her vantage point—OH REGGIE SURE DIDN'T EXPECT IT EITHER…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…but she becomes aware QUICKLY when she turns around into an Aelita Schaeffer Return to the Past!

"Didn't even SEE it—BUT SHE SEES THE HORSEWOMAN NOW!" Al calls. "RETURN TO THE PAST!"

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES HER QUEEN!" Cris shouts.

"SPRIGHTLINESS AT ITS FINEST!" Jonathan hollers.

It's Aelita's turn to pin Reggie now…

…

…and she does exactly that; Vincent Perry counts 1…

"THE TITLE!"

2…

"THE TITLE…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8 Reggie kicks out!

"THE TITLE'S NOT COMING TO AELITA JUST YET—OH, BUT SO CLOSE!" Al exclaims.

"If you talk to her, she'll tell you she's the best wrestler wearing pink anyone will ever know, INCLUDING Bret 'The Hitman' Hart! And let me ask you… Did Bret ever manage to do THAT in a match? Have you ever seen the Excellence of Execution EXECUTE THAT? …Well, I just did. And the EXCELLENCE'S NAME is Aelita Schaeffer!" Cris asserts.

"I'm sure she'd ADORE hearing that…" Jonathan dryly says.

"I'll pass her the message then—she DESERVES to hear it! Give her props!" Cris requests.

"It WAS impressive… That much can be said, and even the fans here in Philly seem amenable to that opinion," Jonathan begrudges.

Aelita's chagrin with the near-fall shows…but her expression softens when she hears the AWE-STRUCK murmurs coming out of the audience, because even the rabid Philadelphia faithful can't help but admit that THAT was an astonishing piece of work from the Lyoko Queen…which Aelita, most of all, knows also. Aelita smirks as she stands and soaks up the kudos…

…

…before ascending to the top rope, which by instinct makes the fans murmur louder with anticipation…as the Aelitasault appears imminent…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita gives the crowd the Dikembe Mutombo treatment, wagging her finger from the top rope and laughing at the "morons" from the audience. "You desperate simpletons TRULY can't help yourselves! Hahaha! As if I'm gonna make YOU feel special!" she laughs. "I'm winning this MY WAY!" And Aelita jumps down from the mat to MASSIVE boos.

"And DENYING the crowd the gratification of seeing her Aelitasault…" Jonathan says. "They saw her fly once; I guess that was the preset quota."

"Heh-heh, you think Aelita does what she does to ENTERTAIN? To PLEASE? To INDULGE anyone?" Cris sneers. "Nope! She does what she does to PICK UP WINS. FAR more important than any corndog-stuffing LOSER'S desires!"

"YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!" is the cry in the City of Brotherly Love…which sounds more like that of pure HATRED out of their mouths, and understandably so. Aelita snickers at these…while going about her business, picking Reggie Rocket up…

…

…

…putting her in a Back-to-Back Double Underhook…hoisting her upside-down…

…

…

…

…

…

…and preparing to adjust her grip to apply the Over-the-Shoulder Cloverleaf and complete the Lyoko Lock…

"We're not getting the Aelitasault—Reggie might be getting a LYOKO LOCK…!" Jeremy observes.

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny Wakeman grabs Reggie's wrist through the ropes from outside of the ring…

…

…and grabs the other arm as well, pulling Reggie away from Aelita to PREVENT the Lyoko Lock!

"But JENNY, from outside!" Al sees. "With the first fall, pin OR submission, deciding this match, the Teenage Robot doesn't want to risk the notion of Reggie Rocket being in a submission hold that has claimed tap-outs from EVERY SINGLE ONE of those trapped in it before!"

Aelita, maintaining control of Reggie's legs, turns around and sees the cause of her submission being thwarted. She growls at Jenny as she goes to yank Reggie out of Jenny's hands…but Jenny pulls right back, doing all she can to keep Aelita from having total possession of Reggie's body which would permit her to get the Lyoko Lock cinched in. There's a tug of war in the ropes, Reggie almost being torn apart by it…

"Jenny was a piece of what caused Aelita to leave Chicago Beltless—like HELL is she gonna allow that to occur again!" Cris states.

"Reggie being pulled at on either end by the duo of Shining Stars, like a piece of taffy they both want!" Jeremy calls. "…Except I don't think robots eat taffy…unless they make a brass flavor…"

…

…

…

…but the Rocket Girl, showing she won't be the Teenage Robot and Lyoko Queen's personal rope any longer, Up-Kicks Aelita away and Back Elbows Jenny, sending them both backward in their respective directions. Reggie remains in the ropes thereafter, her torso half in and half out…

…

…

…

…and Aelita Dropkicks her flush in the face! Reggie hits the apron as she goes down…and meanwhile, Julie Makimoto forward rolls into a Leaping Clothesline to Jenny on the arena floor! At the ring again, Aelita takes Reggie's legs in her hands…

…

…

…

…and issues a Decavitator that sends Reggie's throat into the bottom rope…

…although the maneuver is not ENTIRELY advertent as the catalyst is BLOSSOM giving Aelita a Jumping Reverse Bulldog!

"Julie taking down Jenny on the outside, but that leaves Reggie to Aelita—BLOSSOM HAVING HER SAY IN AFFAIRS!" Al exclaims. "And the Powerpuff picking her spot VERY carefully!"

"You got that right—Aelita had Rocket's legs, and thanks to Blossom sending Schaeffer backward, it sent Reggie FORWARD into those ropes throat-first Decavitator-style!" Cris analyzes.

"And the PPG Leader would want to PUSH AHEAD off of this, not merely leave things at that timely interjection!" Jonathan comments.

Blossom vaults to the ring apron afterwards…and in that motion Double Foot Stomps Reggie's chest! While still standing on Reggie's body there, Blossom Slingshots…

…

…into a Corkscrew Splash onto the supine Aelita! Blossom then gets up, taking Aelita up with her…

…

…

…

…and performs a Spinning Saito Suplex…onto a ladder that a grounded Lucy pushed underneath where Aelita was to land just a SPLIT second ahead of time!

"Blossom wants Saito—OHHHH, BUT SOMEBODY OFFERED A SIDE DISH!" Jeremy shouts. "LIKE A BONUS FRENCH FRY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FIVE GUYS BAG, THAT SAITO SUPLEX CAME WITH A BONUS LADDER WAITING FOR THE LYOKO QUEEN!"

"A downed yet cognizant LUCY was the one pushing it into that particular place!" Al notes.

"Lucy must have watched where Aelita was descending in Blossom's grip, and not only TIMED but also POSITIONED that ladder PERFECTLY to give Blossom's Suplex an extra THROBBING!" Jonathan says.

Blossom hears the top of Aelita's head hit metal rather than canvas and looks behind her questioningly to figure out how that came about…which brings her eyes to the ladder that Lucy—whom the Powerpuff Commander did NOT know was responsible—pushed into place. Blossom blinks twice…but ultimately bends to pick the ladder up…

…

…

…only for Lucy to pick the ladder up with her. And it is THEN that Blossom starts to piece things together. The two former Toon Women's Champions try to seize singular control of the ladder, pulling it in opposing directions in a NEW tug of war…

…

…

…

…

…and all the while, Gwen Tennyson is struggling to pull herself to her feet by the ropes, striving for the ring apron. Lucy and Blossom's battle for the ladder continues throughout this…

…

…

…but then Blossom FLINGS her end of the ladder, the base, DIRECTLY into the side of Gwen's head, CREAMING her in the process!

"BLOSSOM interrupting the ladder duel with van Pelt for the WORTHY CAUSE of making Gwen Ten bleed some more!" Jeremy shouts.

"Gwen was just trying to STAND, and even in the heat of her own conflict, Blossom made room to bring her right back down with a ladder upside the brain!" Cris winces.

Blossom watches the Alpha Bitch go down, most likely with a SEVERE bruise on her temple…

…

…

…

…and Lucy puts HER half of the ladder down…and runs at Blossom for a Birchwood Bullhammer that Blossom DUCKS! Instead, Lucy turns around and Blossom nails a Gamengiri to Lucy's nose! Blossom picks up the ladder now, having FULL dominion over it…

…

…

…

…

…and she turns around…slowly leans back…

…

…

…and then falls backward, as though Suplexing the ladder…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Lucy DODGES before Blossom's idea of wrapping the ladder around Lucy's head and neck can come to pass! Blossom catches wind of the fact that she missed…

…

…

…

…and Lucy REITERATES that by Stump Piledriving Blossom directly onto the ladder!

"Blossom not getting the ladder drop—BUT SHE MAY BE DROPPED ONTO THAT LADDER, AND YES SHE IS! YES SHE IS IN PAINFUL FASHION!" Al exclaims. "STUMP PILEDRIVEN TO BE EXACT!"

"CRUMPLING CRUMPETS!" Jeremy shouts.

"And that makes TWO necks that ladder's caused to get mangled and folded up in its wrath!" Jonathan counts. "First Aelita's, and NOW the Powerpuff Blossom's!"

In the interim, outside of the ring…

…Julie Makimoto has Jenny Wakeman on her shoulders…

…

…

…and can't connect with the Reverse-Thrown DVD into the Cell wall as Jenny gets to her feet to avoid and pushes Julie into the wall instead frontwards! With Julie facing the wall, Jenny blasts her with a Spinning Heel Kick to the back of the head, pressing the Baku-Babe's face right against it!

"Action in the ring, action OUTSIDE OF IT AS WELL as Jenny Wakeman sends a foot right into the back of Julie's head!" Al calls.

"I'll say this – in OR out of the ring, I'm surprised Jenny's still doing something outside of SLEEP MODE…" Cris confesses.

Jenny turns Julie around at the wall…

…

…

…and attempts a Monkey Flip to send Julie flying away…

…

…

…

…

…but Julie's TIGHT grasp on the Cell wall by her hands is enough to block it, and Jenny ends up falling backward onto the back of her head on the arena floor!

"BUT IF SHE HITS THE FLOOR HARD ENOUGH, THAT'LL SURE SHIFT IN A HURRY!" Cris exclaims.

"Jenny wanted a Monkey Flip, but Julie kept her hands on the Cell, which would be illegal in an MMA fight but was ENCOURAGED right there!" Jeremy calls.

As Jenny yelps in pain from the unceremonious smack, Julie grabs her legs…

"And now Julie's grabbing SOMETHING ELSE…" Jeremy speaks.

"That Cell wall's BEHIND HER—Jenny's legs…are CLUTCHED…!" Jonathan observes.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Catapults Jenny towards the Cell wall…

…that the Teenage Robot CLASPS ONTO with her hands, grabbing the wall in her flight!

"OH-OHHH! SPEAKING OF GRABBING AND GRIPPING AND CLUTCHING THOUGH, JENNY JUST WENT SPIDER-ROBOT!" Jeremy shouts, before singing. "SPIDER-BOOOOT, SPIDER-BOOOOT, KEEPING HERSELF FROM HITTING THAT WALL! …I need more lyrics; I'll think of some!"

"There's no hurry," Jonathan sweat-drops.

While Julie turns around in shock and reaches up to club Jenny's back…

…

…inside the ring, Lucy, after jamming the ladder into Xena's gut, opens it up…and places Xena's body between the ladder halves before CLOSING down the upper end of the ladder onto Xena's spine! Lucy lifts that end of the ladder up a SECOND time…then a THIRD time for good measure! And after these ladder strikes…

…

…

…

…Lucy steps into the crooks of Xena's knees…

"Van Pelt on Xena, utilizing that ladder to violent capacities…!" Al notes.

…

…

…

…reaches backward towards Xena's upper body to snag her wrists…

…

…

…rolls over…

…

…

…

…

…

…and applies the Ladder-Assisted Boss's Stretch to Xena!

"…And they might get even MORE VIOLENT IN A MOMENT—MAKE THAT RIGHT NOW, AS LUCY'S GOT THE BOSS'S STRETCH! SHADES OF BETH PHOENIX AND THE PIN-UP STRONG – THE BOSS'S STRETCH IS LOCKED IN!" Al exclaims.

"AND WITH THE LADDER AS AN APPARATUS OF ADDITIONAL TORMENT TO XENA!" Jonathan adds.

"WE TALKED ABOUT LUCY'S BRAWLING, BUT WHEN SHE JOINED THE END SHE GOT A NOTCH IN HER SUBMISSION GAME, AND THIS IS THE RESULT: THE BOSS'S STRETCH, AND WITH XENA'S BODY BENT IN THE LADDER TO BOOT!" Cris calls. "WE COULD SEE A WARRIOR PRINCESS CRY UNCLE!"

Xena groans and shouts in pain from her body being pulled apart with the ladder brace working FIRMLY against her in the process! Lucy meanwhile pulls and pulls and pulls, knowing how much pain she is administering and doing all she can to crank it up even FURTHER by the second! For close to thirty-nine seconds Lucy has the Boss's Stretch TIGHTLY locked in! Referee Vincent Perry is present underneath to check if Xena wishes to yield…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena shakes her head…but Lucy adjusts her body angle to keep the Modified Surfboard Stretch at an even STEEPER angle, making the pain even WORSE!

"This could be even WORSE for Xena is Lucy can slip her shoulders lower to make that angle of depression behind the maneuver even more acute—AHHH, LIKE THAT!" Jonathan exclaims. "LIKE THAT INDEED! LUCY WITH A HIGHER ANGLE BEHIND THE BOSS'S STRETCH!"

"ADD A LADDER TO THE MIX, AND YOU'VE GOT SOME TROUBLE FOR XENA OF AMPHIPOLIS!" Jeremy shouts.

"NOT TO MENTION A FEMALES TITLE FOR VAN PELT IF XENA SUBMITS!" Cris adds.

Lucy begins to turn RED as she cranks the pressure up FURTHER and FURTHER and FURTHER…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then Reggie Rocket flies with a Springboard Discus Leg Drop across Lucy's chest to break the Boss's Stretch up!

"AND THE HOMECOMING HEROINE, SENSING THE URGENCY, BRINGS DOWN THE LEG, BREAKING UP THAT SUBMISSION HOLD! BOSS'S STRETCH BROKEN!" Jonathan shouts.

"NOOOOO! DAMN IT, WHO TOLD REGGIE TO DO THAT?!" Cris complains.

"It was less of a WHO and more the allure of WHAT, that what being the Females Championship of the World!" Al states. "It's first fall wins, and Reggie was NOT going to just remain laying there while her bitter enemy tugged her way to the Title!"

Slowly but surely, twenty seconds later, Reggie and Lucy both begin to stand…

…

…

…and Reggie hits the ropes, thinking Clothesline…

…

…

…

…but Lucy catches the arm…and goes for an Arm-Trap Neckbreaker…

…

…that Reggie herself spins through…but Lucy spins as well and clocks Reggie with a Discus Uppercut that causes Reggie to stumble! The November of The END, visibly TICKED with Reggie keeping the Females Championship momentarily out of her grasp, charges…

…

…

…

…

…into a LIFT…

…

…

…into a Free Fall Drop DIRECTLY onto the ladder Xena is still trapped in!

"Ironically, Reggie brought out the ladder in the FIRST PLACE—PERHAPS FOR REASONS SUCH AS THAT ONE!" Al exclaims.

"Yeah, THAT seems much closer to Reggie's intended purpose for that thing!" Jeremy calls.

"Xena wasn't even EXTRICATED from it beforehand, which means that she got what Lucy felt and THEN some with her body entombed!" Jonathan notes.

Reggie pulls Xena out of the ladder as Lucy rolls off of it holding her stomach and kicking at the canvas…and with Xena extricated, Reggie takes hold of the ladder for herself. Reggie lifts the ladder up…

…

…

…and places it onto her own head. The crowd, knowledgeable, can tell what Reggie wants to do…

"Oooooh, somebody call my momma; it's about to get FUNKY up in here, and not in the way you might believe!" Jeremy quips.

…

…

…

…and they pop when Reggie spins with the ladder…and CLOCKS Lucy in the back of her head with it as she's trying to rise!

"This is the FURTHEST THING FROM BALLET THOUGH—NOTHING GRACEFUL ABOUT A LADDER TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!" Al exclaims.

"ALTHOUGH TO REGGIE, THIS MIGHT VERY WELL FEEL LIKE A DANCE! A CHA-CHA OF CARNAGE! A BACHATA OF BLUDGEONING!" Jonathan shouts.

Reggie CONTINUES spinning…

…

…and the helicopter ladder NAILS Blossom in the face, busting her open! Then it hits Aelita between the eyes…and as Julie tries to run at Rocket, SHE eats a ladder to the face too!

"NOBODY IS SAFE!" Jeremy yells.

But then Gwen Tennyson slides in…

"EXCEPT THE OPPORTUNE ALPHA BITCH, OF COURSE!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…and she—runs into a ladder smack too! Reggie had seen HER coming as well! And the Queen of Extreme raises the ladder, AMPED UP just like the entire crowd!

"NO! _NOT_ THE ALPHA BITCH; GWEN GOT A LADDER BLOW TOO! REGGIE EVEN HAD EYES ON HER!" Al yells.

"THE IGNOBLE IMP, WHO THRIVES ON RIGHT PLACE, RIGHT TIME, CAME AT EXACTLY THAT—EXACTLY THAT PLACE AND TIME FOR REGGIE TO NAIL HER!" Jonathan calls, almost with extra glee in his voice, because here, impartiality was a challenge.

Reggie keeps hold of the ladder…

…

…

…and while Lucy is trying to get to her feet again, Reggie climbs up the corner…reaching the top rope and taking the ladder with her…

"Now, Reggie with a ladder is danger incarnate, but Reggie ON THE TOP ROPE with one is just ASKING for somebody to get, dare I say, WIPED OUT!" Jeremy speaks. "And judging from her eyes on Lucy, it very well could be her!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Reggie Rocket DIVES with ladder in hands…

"Lucy MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Cris advises frantically.

…

…

…

…and SCORES with a Ladder-Aided 450 Cross Body Block almost THROUGH Lucy van Pelt!

"FOUR HUNDRED AND FIFTY DEGREES—CROSS BODY BLOCK! THE MODIFICATION ON THE WAKE CRASH! EVERYBODY HERE RECOGNIZING IT WELL, EVEN MORE SO WITH LADDER AUGMENTATION BEHIND IT!" Jonathan exclaims.

"AND THAT MOVE WAS A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN A BLAST!" Jeremy yells.

Reggie holds her body in discomfort after the high-risk maneuver, managing to connect but still taking a chunk out of her own self in the process. The Philadelphia crowd is HOLLERING for the Rocket Girl to muster enough to get the pin…

"Lucyyyyyy…I told you to MOVE…" Cris whines.

"Easier SAID than DONE, Cris, at this stage, much like the crowd shouting for Reggie to crawl into the cover!" Al states. "But the sooner she gets there, the sooner she can end this…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…and Reggie, after twenty-two seconds, is able to do just that! Reggie drapes herself across Lucy's shoulders, pinning her down!

"Better late than never—THERE'S YOUR COVER!" Jeremy shouts.

"FINALLY MAKING IT!" Jonathan yells.

"REGGIE JUST DRAGGING HER FRAME ONTO LUCY'S!" Al exclaims.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Gwen lunges and grabs Reggie from ground level, applying a Front Chancery and Gator Rolling Reggie off of the pin attempt!

"…FORGE—OH DAMN IT THE BITCH IS BACK!" Jeremy curses.

"ALPHA BITCH! ALPHA BITCH WITH THE GATOR ROLL!" Cris calls.

Gwen then stands, keeping her grip on Reggie's skull…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch delivers a Knee Brainbuster!

"REMOVING REGGIE FROM THE COVER AND DEPOSITING REGGIE ONTO HER KNEE!" Al shouts. "MODIFIED BRAINBUSTER, AND THUSLY PHILLY IS DENIED A REGINA ROCKET VICTORY!"

"SHE HAD TO DO THAT! HER TITLE WAS SLIPPING OUT OF REACH, AND SHE HAD TO ACT FAST! NOT JUST GETTING THE PIN BROKEN UP, BUT MAKING SURE REGGIE FELT SOMETHING TO GO WITH THE DISPLEASURE!" Cris asserts. "And that Brainbuster onto her knee FIT THE BILL…"

"Which is why the crowd wanted Reggie on for that pinfall FAST—they didn't want THAT to happen…" Jonathan snarls.

Gwen crawls her way to the still-unbroken table…putting it on its side so she can open its legs and set it up. After flipping it to make it stand…the Females Champion sets her hands atop the table and pushes down on it to get to her feet. As she does, some of her blood drips onto the table as she leans there…

…so much blood in fact that her own reflection becomes visible in the pool…and seeing how much pain she had been put through during the match…HER match…made her want to give it back TEN TIMES HARDER…

…

…

…so she waits for Reggie to rise…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and WHIFFS on Kennelly's Kiss as Reggie ducks it and grabs Gwen in an Electric Chair! Reggie holds Tennyson there as Gwen flails madly, knowing she could be going down…

…

…

…

…but to prevent it from happening, Gwen rapidly throws Hammerfists at Reggie's forehead, bringing about a moment of hesitation…

…in which Gwen takes blood from her own face and runs it into Reggie's eyes!

"Reggie AVOIDING Kennelly's Kiss—but Gwen avoiding Electric Chair-based peril herself in a vile, vile way!" Al calls.

"Running her own BLOOD into Reggie's face, and I damn sure hope the urchin doesn't have hepatitis C!" Jonathan says.

Reggie yells out in agony from the life force of "God" painting her ocular nerves…

"Between Gwen's blood and HER OWN, major vision obstruction brought upon the Queen of Extreme…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and the Females Champion Victory Rolls with Reggie…keeping her legs wrapped around Reggie's head and neck as she turns around, facing the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch starts Skull Fucking the face of Reggie Rocket into the mat with a vengeance!

"BUT REGGIE MIGHT BE SEEING PURELY STARS AFTER THIS!" Al exclaims.

"OH MAN, NOT THE SKULL F*CKING!" Jeremy groans.

"IT IS A SKULL F*CKING, AND A SKULL F*CKING OF MOST VENGEFUL PROPORTIONS!" Cris declares.

Gwen thrusts Reggie's head into the mat via Push-Up Facebusters FIVE times…TEN times…FIFTEEN times…TWENTY times…TWENTY-FIVE times…THIRTY times…

…

…

…

…

…and by the THIRTY-FIFTH time, Reggie has a busted-open lower lip…or is that blood coming out of a minx's private parts? …For the sake of Rocket, it's better off being the former…

…

…

…but while Gwen keeps Reggie's head clenched between her thighs, she crawls her way onto Julie Makimoto, draping an arm across her chest for a pin!

"Ohhhh, now THIS is inventive!" Cris points. "You don't usually see THIS from the Wrestling Goddess!"

"OR from GWEN…" Jonathan growls, expressing just how he feels about THAT bit of lauding from Collinsworth.

"Not only driving Reggie's face in, not only keeping her whelmed between those thighs of hers…but ALSO putting that UPPER BODY to use! She's covering Julie!" Cris describes.

Referee Vincent Perry notices the pin attempt and counts 1…

"That's one less person to worry about breaking up the pin!" Al says.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Julie kicks out! Gwen is sent away from the Subterra Brawler's body…

"But that doesn't mean that Julie can't kick out anyway, as we've just seen!" Al says.

…

…

…but Tennyson merely changes course…and goes for a pin on Blossom instead! Vincent Perry counts 1…

"So go to another target! There's ALWAYS an alternative!" Cris retorts.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Blossom kicks out! And THAT near-fall redirects Gwen once more…

…

…

…to Xena now…

…

…

…

…

…whom she gets an arm across—only for Xena to grab and trap said arm between her feet!

"ALWAYS an al—WAITWAITWAIT!" Cris gasps.

"GWEN DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING! GWEN DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING!" Jonathan shouts.

The crowd then ERUPTS…

…

…

…

…

…

…when Xena secures her Omoplata…and augments the matter with a Crossface! The Omoplata Crossface is in on Gwen!

"GWEN MIGHT HAVE PREFERRED A MORE RELIABLE COVER, BECAUSE SHE EXPOSED HER ARM, AND XENA TOOK THE LIBERTY THAT WAS GIVEN! OMOPLATA! OMOPLATA! AND NOW AMPLIFIED WITH THE CROSSFACE!" Jonathan calls. "THE OMOPLATA CROSSFACE! THE OMOPLATA CROSSFACE!"

"SUBMISSION HOLD FROM XENA! AND THIS ONE'S NO DAY AT THE BEACH!" Jeremy yells.

Xena wrenches back on the hold with full intentions of coaxing a submission or RIPPING Gwen Tennyson's head off—whichever comes first! Gwen's Headscissors on Reggie loosens as she has her body being pulled apart by Xena's bare hands! The Alpha Bitch uses her free hand to aimlessly reach in front of her to try to survive on some manner…

…

…

…but Xena SCREAMS to the heavens and doesn't even PRETEND to let up! Referee Vincent Perry crouches down, although Gwen does not even wait for him to ask before she yells out, "NOOOOOAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" as Xena pulls back even HARDER!

"GWEN SCREAMING NO, BUT XENA'S LOOKING TO CHANGE HER MIND IN A HICCUP!" Jeremy hollers. "THE WAY SHE'S PULLING AND TUGGING, SHE'LL EITHER LOSE HER TITLE OR LOSE HER DAMN HEAD!"

"AND THESE PHILADELPHIANS DON'T SOUND PICKY! THEY'LL TAKE EITHER! THEY'LL TAKE EITHER!" Al shouts.

"ISN'T THAT DISPROPORTIONATE?!" Cris debates.

"_**HELL NO!**_" Jonathan, Jeremy, and Al all answer in unison.

The fans in attendance stand to get closer looks…

"COULD XENA BE MOMENTS AWAY…?!" Jonathan asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…when Reggie Rocket manages to forward roll from Gwen's Headscissors, free herself and clobber the back of Xena's head with an elbow!

"Not if REGGIE has anything to do with it—she's out of Gwen's legs!" Jeremy points.

"And as much as she may enjoy the sight of Tennyson's despair, she knows like everyone that if Tennyson taps, XENA'S the new Champion, and Reggie won't have a say!" Jonathan says.

…But despite the elbow, Xena KEEPS the Omoplata Crossface applied! Gwen Ten gets pulled backward by her cranium even FURTHER by the rabid Warrior Princess!

"Hence the attempt to break it up—BUT TO NO AVAIL! XENA'S STILL HOLDING ON!" Al sees.

Reggie sees the Omoplata Crossface still cinched in…

…

…

…

…

…and she hits the ropes…and Big Boots Xena's face…

…

…

…but Xena STILL keeps the Crossface locked in! Reggie blinks thrice…

"**STILL **HOLDING ON!" Al yells.

"WHAT?!" Cris is surprised.

…

…and the Rocket Girl STOMPS A MUDHOLE through Xena's face, furiously putting boots to her back as well as to her head—six, seven…eleven, twelve…eighteen, NINETEEN stomps…

…

…

…but all Xena does is YELL IMPASSIONEDLY at the top of her lungs as she MAINTAINS the Omoplata Crossface! Gwen's eyes start to roll into her head from the pain of the hold overtaking her!

"**STILL!**_** HOLDING! **__**ON**__**!**_" Al screams.

"INCREDIBLE!" Jeremy exclaims. "INCREDIBLE, MAN!"

"THIS IS HOW BADLY XENA WANTS THE MEPHISTOPHELEAN MAIDEN TO PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ARES! FOR THE SHAMBLES SHE PUT THE GREEK PANTHEON IN BY PILFERING THEIR GOD OF WAR!" Jonathan hollers.

Reggie is THUNDERSTRUCK by Xena keeping the Crossface in…

…

…

…so she looks around…

…

…sees the ladder on the mat…

…

…

…

…

…picks it up…

…

…and SPEEDS at Xena, SCOOP POWERSLAMMING the ladder to send it smack-dab into Xena's frame—and THAT is enough to finally break the Omoplata Crossface on Tennyson!

"AND IT TAKES A LADDER AMBUSCADE TO FINALLY BREAK THE WARRIOR GRIP OF XENA!" Jonathan exclaims.

"PRETTY MUCH GIVING THE LADDER A POWERSLAM AND SENDING IT SMASHING ONTO XENA'S PERSON!" Al shouts. "THAT WAS WHAT IT TOOK! REGGIE HAD TO GO THERE TO KEEP THIS CELL ON EARTH MATCH IN PROGRESS, BECAUSE DAMN IT IF GWEN TENNYSON WASN'T ABOUT TO PASS OUT IN XENA'S ARMS, AND THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE ENDING!"

"HAD TO DO IT!" Cris yells. "Now the question remains, I suppose, did she just SAVE HER OWN HOPES…or just preserve EVERYBODY ELSE'S?!"

The Philadelphia fans can't help but APPLAUD the tenacity of the Warrior Princess in holding her Omoplata Crossface through the thickest and thinnest…but eventually Reggie's work is enough to keep the match alive. Reggie Rocket rises…

…

…

…and Baseball Slide Dropkicks the folded ladder into Xena's body, sending Xena rolling away towards the ring apron. Reggie grabs the ladder once more…

…

…and sees the table standing up as well from before. An idea starts to form…

…

…

…and action is eventually taken when Reggie notices Lucy van Pelt getting up. Reggie grabs Lucy by the head and Head Slams her onto the wooden surface of the table…twice!

"And Reggie, back on offense, back onto Lucy!" Jeremy says.

"Because OF COURSE…" Cris states in partial disgust. "FOR THE LOVE OF PISS AND VINEGAR—which I know you're been drinking—THERE'S SIX OTHER GIRLS IN THERE!"

After those blows, Reggie wraps Lucy in a Side Headlock…and climbs the ladder, dragging van Pelt up the ladder with her. As Reggie ascends the rungs, she Head Slams Lucy against the steps of the ladder along the way, and adds in punches to the forehead…

"Reggie wanted in this match not just to end First and Only, but to PREVENT a reign controlled by The END, especially controlled by her decade-long rival van Pelt!" Al reminds. "And now they're—NOW…now they're going up the ladder…"

"Reggie by her own volition, Lucy not so much…!" Jonathan mentions.

…

…

…and to the top the Rocket Girl and Fussbudget end up. Reggie adjusts her position atop the ladder to step over to the opposite side…eying the table…

…

…

…

…

…and Reggie takes Lucy into an Elevated Fireman's Carry…

"Lucy didn't want to go up—she DEFINITELY, definitely isn't gonna wanna go DOWN! Not THIS way!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Lucy hacks away at the side of Reggie's head with elbows upon elbows upon elbows. Lucy gets off of Reggie's shoulders and places herself onto the ladder…

…

…

…

…where she nails Reggie with a Haymaker that ALMOST knocks the ECW alumna off!

"Possible DVD denied—OOH WHAT A RIGHT! WHAT A RIGHT HAND!" Al exclaims.

"NOW _REGGIE_ COULD BE MAKING THE DESCENT!" Jonathan yells.

Reggie just BARELY manages to hold on…

"OR NOT…" Jeremy breathes.

"Don't worry; there's STILL TIME…" Cris "assures".

…

…

…but Lucy holds onto her by the hair…hooks her head…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…TRIES a Superplex…

"TOLD YOU," Cris proudly says. "If a punch won't do it, a SUPERPLEX might…!"

…

…

…

…but Reggie blocks it with punches to Lucy's kidneys. Lucy fires back with a punch…but Reggie returns the favor…then Lucy…then Reggie…

…then Lucy…then Reggie…

…then Lucy…

…then Reggie…

…

…

…

…

…but Lucy and Reggie soon stop throwing punches…

…

…

…

…

…when Aelita Schaeffer TIPS the ladder…

"Both women, both veterans, trading blows—OH WAIT-WAIT-WAIT, SCHAEFFER SCHAEFFER SCHAEFFER! WITH THE LADDER! TIPPING IT…!" Al hyperventilates.

"OHHHHHH SNICKERDOODLLLLLLES…!" Jeremy's eyes widen.

…

…

…

…

…**sending Reggie and Lucy OVER THE ROPES, SMACKING into the Cell wall outside of the ring, sliding off and hitting the floor!**

"**THEY BOTH FALL! THEY **_**BOTH**_** FALL! AND FROM THERE THEY FOUND QUITE POSSIBLY THE WORST WAY TO DO SO!**" Jonathan screams.

"**JESUS CHRIS—I-I-I MEAN GWEN TENNYSON!**" Cris panics into correcting himself.

"**FOUND A BAD WAY TO FALL, AND A BAD PLACE TO FALL **_**INTO**_**!**" Al yells. "**RIGHT INTO THAT CELL WALL, AND IT WASN'T EXACTLY READY TO CATCH THEM WITH OPEN ARMS! IT DIDN'T EVEN PRETEND TO SHUNT! NOT EVEN AN INCH! IT STAYED RIGHT WHERE IT WAS, TELLING REGGIE AND LUCY TO HAVE FUN ON THE WAY DOWN!**"

"**AELITA SENT REGGIE AND LUCY STRAIGHT TO DAMNATION!**" Jeremy shouts.

Aelita smirks at the sight of a motionless van Pelt and Rocket…two veterans, two LEGENDS that she just disposed of in one shot—not to mention two of Sailor Moon's favorite girls to Senshi Boot on regular bases. Aelita flashes a four-fingered salute, backing away from the ropes…

…

…

…and then she grabs a writhing Julie Makimoto…

…puts her in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…

…

…and Powerbombs Julie to the canvas! Aelita holds Julie Prawn-style…lifting her back up…

…

…and Powerbombs Julie a second time! And seconds later, she lifts Julie up once again…

…

…

…walks towards the table…

"Aelita, known primarily for her technical speed and quickness, showing some STRENGTH…as well as mobility to go along with it…" Jonathan observes.

"That table is still set up, still primed and ready for SOMETHING, SOMEONE…" Cris comments.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Julie Sunset Flips out of the third Powerbomb! Julie stands with Aelita in a Grounded Prawn…

…

…

…but the Baku-Babe deadlifts Aelita off of the canvas…

…

…

…and Powerbombs HER to the canvas!

"Julie perhaps noticing it herself and DOING SOMETHING TO STOP IT!" Al calls.

"Specifically, what Aelita did to her—POWERBOMBING!" Jeremy notes.

…And then Julie picks Aelita up, STILL in a Prawn Hold…

…

…

…

…and she Powerbombs Aelita a second time…before lifting the Lyoko Queen up…

…

…taking her OWN walk towards the table…

"A SECOND one—two straight Powerbombs—and now JULIE taking that walk toward the table!" Jonathan says.

"Is wood gonna be in AELITA'S future?!" Jeremy inquires.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita Sunset Flips out herself…and Aelita deadlifts Julie herself into a Powerbomb of her own once again!

"NOPE!" Cris answers Jeremy's question. "Aelita getting out of it! And Aelita getting back to Powerbombs HER way!"

Aelita picks Julie up…Prawn Hold intact…

"Both women trying to wear each other out with two initial Powerbombs before using the third one to put the other through the table," Al identifies their stratagem, "but neither wrestler is able to get it to go due to timely counters…!"

…

…

…

…and Powerbombs Julie a second time! And then she attempts a third…once again…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Julie moves out with a Sunset Flip…

…attempt…

…

…that Aelita prevents by clutching Julie's head along the way and countering into an Okada-like Reverse Neckbreaker!

"Julie gonna Sunset Flip agai—NO SHE ISN'T! NOT THIS TIME, 'CAUSE AELITA'S GOT HER HEAD!" Jeremy sees. "ONTO THE KNEE GOES THE BAKU-BABE!"

"A Kazuchika Okada-like Reverse Neckbreaker, or an Air Raid Crash onto her knee—Aelita seeing the Sunset Flip out of the Prawn coming, having dealt with it once before a short time prior!" Jonathan calls.

"You CAN'T DO THE SAME THING TWICE against Schaeffer! The SECOND TIME around, she'll know what's coming and you'll be wishing you had a new trick! THAT is the adaptability, the perspicacity, the awareness and recognition of the Lyoko Queen!" Cris says. "RECOGNITION…SO IMPORTANT on the NFL gridiron on BOTH sides of the ball for plays, so you KNOW I'm gonna sing praises for it when I see it in a wrestling ring!"

Julie holds her head sitting up…

…

…

…

…and Aelita backward rolls…into applying a Peruvian Necktie onto Makimoto!

"And that's not all—look at this! Aelita staying active, applying the submission… What type of hold is THIS?" Al wonders.

"…She's got her arms around the neck, akin to a Guillotine…with Julie's underneath arm passing through the hold, and legs across the back for pressure—I recognize that as the PERUVIAN NECKTIE!" Jonathan states. "A unique choke you usually see in a cage of a DIFFERENT form, if you get the picture, but here it is from Schaeffer, and Julie's in a world of trouble!"

"See? WHO IN FICTION WRESTLING EVEN KNOWS THE PERUVIAN NECKTIE?!" Cris asks. "Probably Zoe Payne since she's a submission wizard, but WHO ELSE?! Aelita's been so successful in the business because she KNOWS SO MANY THINGS, from nuances to maneuvers to HOLDS LIKE THIS. And if you're not the aggressor, if you're in the hold and you have NO EARTHLY IDEA what you're even ensnared in…well, you're already far past done-zo from there!"

Aelita wrenches and torques on Julie's neck with the modified version of the Guillotine, keeping her leg over Julie's head while sitting back on the maneuver! Aelita half-grins and half-yells at the same time, applying all of the pressure she can get behind the maneuver…all while also controlling Julie's right arm.

"I don't know if Julie has any clue what to DO here!" Al says.

"Probably not, because, again, WHO KNOWS A PERUVIAN NECKTIE?" Cris states. "If you're not familiar with the hold, you're sure as sugar not gonna be familiar with any sort of a COUNTER off the top of your head! You've gotta figure it out yourself! And only TRUE TALENTS, the crème de la crème, know how to do that!"

Referee Vincent Perry checks for a tap-out or submission of some kind…

…and Aelita REARS BACK even further…

"Aelita's positioning on this on the SUPERIOR STRONG SIDE…" Jonathan comments.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Julie struggles on her own end…

…

…

…

…

…managing to roll herself from her bottom…forward…

…

…

…

…managing to bridge herself and get Aelita's shoulders down!

"BUT JULIE DOES HAVE AN ANSWER!" Jonathan calls.

Vincent Perry counts 1…

"SHE DOES HAVE A REJOINDER…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita rolls backward herself, KEEPING Julie's head and arm in her clutches, and maintaining the leg over Julie's head! The Peruvian Necktie is STILL locked in!

"…IN THE FORM OF—OH NO…OH NO, NO, IT'S RIGHT BACK IN! RIGHT BACK IN AND QUITE POSSIBLY TIGHTER THAN INITIALLY!" Jonathan calls.

"JULIE'S LACK OF FLUENCY WITH THIS SUBMISSION MIGHT JUST WIND UP BEING HER DOWNFALL!" Al proclaims.

"MEANWHILE, AELITA'S TAUTENING IT LIKE A PRO!" Cris proclaims. "THIS OTHERWISE OBSCURE SUBMISSION MIGHT VERY WELL BE THE MOVE THAT NETS AELITA THE FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP RIGHT HERE! JULIE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO HERE! THE PINNING COMBINATION ONLY MADE HER WORSE OFF!"

Julie flails her free arm in anguish while Aelita bangs her head and upper body backward to get even more leverage behind the hold! Aelita pulls further and further and further…

…

…

…

…so much so that Julie begins to start visibly turning purple…

"JULES IS RUNNING OUT OF AIR!" Jeremy notices. "AND RUNNING OUT OF TIME—SHE'D BETTER DO SOMETHING, OTHERWISE IT'S GONNA BE LIGHTS OUT, AND I DON'T MEAN MY SUPERKICK!"

"THAT ARM'S FLAILING…OUT OF DESPERATION OR OUT OF PREPARATION?" Al asks.

"Preparation TO SUBMIT!" Cris registers a response.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Julie's arm feebly rises…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…the Subterra Brawler rolls forward again…

…

…

…and then continues rolling…and rolling…taking Aelita rolling with her…

"Is she going for ANOTHER PIN—no…NOOOO…" Al watches.

…

…

…

…until the rolling spree sends Aelita bashing into the turnbuckles in a corner!

"Rolling like Limp Bizkit in there—RIGHT INTO THE TURNBUCKLES!" Jeremy sees. "THAT'S what she was doing!"

"She wanted to roll herself into something with enough potency to forcibly BREAK the Peruvian Necktie she was caught in, shaking Aelita's grip in that fashion!" Jonathan states. "And to her credit, that strategy WORKED!"

"Worked—hell, that strategy saved her Tammy-approved sugar-coated cookies, bro," Jeremy says. "She doesn't do that and I think she goes out COLD."

That tactic is just enough to cause Aelita's grip to be broken, and Julie doesn't hesitate to roll herself away before the Lyoko Queen can even try to reapply it. Julie's face slowly begins to return to its natural color…

…

…

…

…but then seconds later, Aelita forward rolls out of the corner…

…

…and with Julie on her knees, Aelita Shuffle Side Kicks her square in the face!

"OOOOH, SHE MIGHT GO OUT ANYWAY WITH A KICK LIKE THAT!" Cris comments.

"NOT LETTING JULIE GET ANY BEARINGS BEFORE CLOCKING HER WITH THAT SHUFFLE SIDE KICK!" Al spots.

Aelita picks Julie up after that strike…

…

…and she hooks her head in a Front Facelock, draping the arm to go for the Eye of XANA…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Julie floats over on the lift…applies an Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…and hits an Inverted Brainbuster! …And Julie hangs on…

…

…

…

…and hits an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker…followed by a Split Leg Drop Inverted Bulldog, completing the Subterror!

"Eye of XANA PROHIBITED—IN FAVOR OF THE INVERTED BRAINBUSTER FIRST, AND THE SUBTERROR TO FOLLOW!" Jonathan calls. "JULIE WITH SOME FIGHT DESPITE THE LENGTHY STAY IN THE NECKTIE!"

Julie returns to her feet, shaking off some of the aches and pains…and still rubbing her neck from the earlier Peruvian Necktie…

…

…

…

…and then she notices the table…and the leaned over ladder…

…

…

…and Julie picks Aelita up, dragging her towards the table…and placing her supine onto it. Julie then looks at the ladder one more time…

…

…pushes it back onto its legs…and begins climbing up, the crowd liking where this was going.

"Not just with some fight left, but with an IDEA…as that ladder's just been RESET…" Jeremy says.

"And judging from the scope of things, I think it's safe to say that Aelita Schaeffer might NOT be supportive of this idea, whatever it shall be!" Jonathan says.

"The Fourth Horsewoman's on that table…and Julie's on that LADDER she just righted…!" Al watches.

Julie makes it midway…

…

…three-quarters…

…

…

…

…and to the top of the ladder, standing up tall.

"You can only imagine what the _Bakugan_ contingent watching this must be thinking and feeling right now, especially guys like Dan Kuso, as they watch their Baku-Babe, the Subterra Brawler, 20 FEET ABOVE THE RING, 20 FEET ABOVE THE TABLE, AND 20 FEET ABOVE AELITA!" Jeremy says.

Julie looks down at Aelita…looks out to the fans…who are SCREAMING now…

…

…

…

…and then…

…

…

…

…

…**as Julie is about to launch herself, Jenny Wakeman is behind her swinging from the underside of the Cell roof!**

"**WHAT THE FRICK?!**" Cris GASPS. "**THAT'S WAKEMAN!**"

"**JENNY! SHE MADE IT TO THE TOP OF THE CELL! SCALED ALL THE WAY UP THERE! AND SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND JULIE, THE ONE WHO CATAPULTED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU'LL RECALL!**" Jonathan hollers.

**And Jenny propels herself at Julie on the ladder…**

…**DOUBLE STOMPS her face directly into the ladder base…**

"**JULIE SURE RECALLS…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and from there, leaps off of Julie's head on the ladder and hits a High-Angle Senton Bomb onto Aelita through the table!**_

"…_**BECAUSE SHE AND AELITA ARE BOTH GONNA FEEL IT! HOLY MOLY! JUST WHAT DID THE TEENAGE ROBOT JUST PULL OFF?!**_" Al exclaims.

"_**SOMETHING FREAKING UNIMAGINABLE! SWING, INTO STOMP, INTO SWANTON BOOOOOMB!**_" Jeremy yells. "_**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING MEEEEEE!**_"

"_**I DIDN'T THINK JENNY COULD EVEN HOLD ON FOR THAT LONG!**_" Cris yells.

"_**BUT SHE DID! AND SHE PICKED HER PLACE! SHE PICKED HER SPOT! AND BY GOLLY, SHE SURE PICKED HER TARGETS! NOT EVEN JUST ONE, BUT TWO! TWO!**_" Jonathan hollers.

The entire Wells Fargo Center goes NUTS upon seeing that, chanting aloud, "**THAT WAS AWESOME! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS AWESOME! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" while Jenny is on the canvas holding her midsection in admittedly a world of pain. Aelita is laying in broken table chunks…Julie, who had just been stomped into the top of the ladder, lightly FALLS from the ladder and crashes to the mat…and that just ADDS to the crowd's reaction off of the insane maneuver!

"AELITA DOWN, JENNY DOWN, AND NOW JULIE ALSO DOWN!" Al shouts.

"HOW LONG WAS JENNY EVEN HUNG UP THERE?! NOBODY SAW HER! NOBODY FREAKING NOTICED!" Cris is still in shock. "PART OF THAT WAS PERHAPS BY DESIGN, BUT…WITH ALL THE TIME SHE WAS UP THERE, SHE MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY HAD SOME MOMENTS TO RECOVER! TO RECOUP! TO GAIN SOME UTILITY BACK IN HER PARTS TO WORK THROUGH WHAT THIS AND THE TAG PREMIER LEAGUE FINALS BROUGHT UPON HER!"

"OOOOH, NOW THAT IS SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT!" Jeremy gasps.

"THE TEENAGE ROBOT COULD VERY WELL BE IN A FRESHER STATE NOW THAN AT ANY POINT DURING THE MATCH BEFOREHAND! EVEN THOUGH STAYING UP ON THAT CELL HAD TO BE EXPENSIVE TOO, SHE WAS OUT OF THE RANGE OF ATTACKS! AND WITH THAT, SHE ALSO HAD AN ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!" Jonathan states.

After forty-five seconds of writhing and collecting herself…

…

…Jenny starts to picks herself up…

…

…

…picks the ladder up…

…

…

…and throws the ladder over the top rope and out of the ring ONTO Reggie Rocket and Lucy van Pelt! Jenny is still visibly dazed…and Xena stands…

…

…

…

…and from behind, Xena runs at Jenny, applies a Waist Lock, bounces into the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and has her Chaos Theory Rolling German Suplex blocked with a Back Elbow to the face in mid-move. Jenny then tries a Bodyscissors Victory Roll herself…that Xena blocks…

…

…

…

…only for Jenny to turn it into a Wheelbarrow Bulldog! Jenny gets to her feet, Xena to her knees…and Jenny runs the ropes to score with a Shining Apprentice!

"And let the TURNAROUND PROCESS BEGIN WITH THE SHINING APPRENTICE!" Jonathan calls.

Jenny rises…

…

…and DODGES a Blossom Shining Wizard, fighting back with a Spinning Leg Sweep…followed by a Standing Shooting Star Splash…

…attempt…

…

…that Blossom rolls out of the way of! Jenny lands onto her feet, and Blossom performs a Schoolgirl Pin from behind! The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jenny kicks out…and Blossom knees Jenny in the gut. Blossom goes for a Suplex…

…

…

…

…but Jenny kicks her feet to prevent it, punches Blossom upon returning to the mat safely…

…

…

…

…

…and lifts Blossom up instead…

…

…to deliver the Emerald Flowsion!

"EMERALD FLOWSION! JENNY BRINGING DOWN PERHAPS HER MOST LOATHED RIVAL IN THE MATCH, THE ONE WHO'S MADE IT THE MOST PERSONAL!" Al calls.

Jenny gets up again…

…

…

…and Julie Makimoto, back on her feet too, tries a Scissors Kick to the Teenage Robot! Jenny, however, evades and clutches Makimoto…for a Uranage Slam, which connects! The Nickelodeon star next executes a Standing Moonsault onto Julie…and rolls to the ring apron, showing signs of pain but fighting valiantly through them. Julie gets to her knees in the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny Wakeman drives Julie down with a Springboard Hurricanrana Driver!

"AND FOR THE FIRST TIME, WE CAN CONFIDENTLY SAY THAT JENNY WAKEMAN IS OFFICIALLY CLEANING HOUSE!" Jeremy shouts.

Chants of "XJ9! XJ9! XJ9! XJ9!" echo throughout the building…

…

…

…

…

…as both the robot in question and the _Bakugan _character proceed to stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny Wakeman Dropkicks Julie in the back, which sends her falling onto the middle rope!

"UH-OH! JULIE DOESN'T WANNA BE _THERE_!" Cris shouts.

Jenny stands…and the crowd audibly hollers, noticing the WHOLE situation…

"CROWD WAS CHANTING 'XJ9!' FOR JENNY'S TECHNICAL NAME, BUT THEY COULD BE SEEING XJ9, THE TIGER FEINT KICK IN A FEW SECONDS…!" Al states.

…

…

…

…and Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…CHANGES direction to score with a Shooting Star Splash onto Gwen Tennyson as the Alpha Bitch is on top of Aelita for a SCARILY CLOSE 2-count!

"AND OH! NO XJ9, BUT THANKFULLY NO THREE-COUNT FOR GWEN TENNYSON!" Al exclaims.

"OH WHOA I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT! BUT JENNY DID!" Jeremy gasps. "AND IT'S A GOOD THING SHE SAW IT!"

"GWEN WAS PINNING AELITA WHILE JENNY WAS ON HER WAY OFF OF THE ROPES! AND HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR THE CHANGE IN DIRECTION AT THE LAST MOMENT BEFORE PASSING BY, WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE END RESULT?!" Jonathan shouts.

"SNEAKY! BUT SMART! TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF JENNY'S PREOCCUPATION AND IT ALMOST GOT GWEN TO RETAIN!" Cris comments.

Jenny pulls Gwen away…

…and tries to apply an STF…

…

…

…but Gwen turns over onto her back and Up-Kick Jenny's chin…twice…

…

…then kicks Jenny in the ribs…and then performs a Foot Bell Clap to the sides of Jenny's head from her back! The unique offensive maneuver allows Gwen to backward roll to her feet and blast Jenny with a Spinning Heel Kick!

"Gwen putting those educated FEET to use to momentarily shut Jenny down!" Jonathan calls.

"Momentarily, sure, but when you're on your back to Gwen Ten, even THAT MOMENT of being supine is enough for the Champion to absolutely have her way with you," Cris proclaims.

The Alpha Bitch stands…performs a Boot Rake across Jenny's eyes and face…and then stomps on the torso of the Teenage Robot, trying to kick the fight out of her chassis. Then Gwen picks Jenny up…and goes for a Crucifix Powerbomb…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny gets out of Gwen's grip behind her, goes to the corner…

…

…and catches a turning-around Gwen Ten with a Springboard Corkscrew Reverse Cross Body!

"Gwen looking for a Razor's Edge, but Wakeman slipping out and FLYING HIGH ONTO GWENDOLYN!" Al shouts. "CORKSCREW REVERSE CROSS BODY COMING OUT OF THE CORNER!"

"And how about if you're Gwen and you're the one DOWN on the canvas? How high is the danger level for you THEN?" Jeremy poses the query.

Jenny rolls away off of that…and sees the steel chair of earlier still in the ring. She looks at Gwen…who is stirring…

…

…

…and the techno half of Techno-Tongue grabs the steel chair and stands with it. Jenny waits for the Females Champion to get up…to turn around…

"With the Teenage Robot wielding a steel chair like that," Jonathan speaks, "I'd say the danger is VERY, VERY HIGH…"

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen does…not fully postured…

…

…

…so Jenny WHACKS the spine of Gwendolyn with the chair!

"…AND I THINK I'D BE ON THE RIGHT TRACK!" Jonathan shouts. "NOT EVEN WAITING FOR THE FIRST AND ONLY TO GET UP TO HER FEET, JUST SLAMMING THAT STEEL CHAIR ONTO HER BACK WITH THE INTENT TO VERY WELL BREAK IT!"

"WITH A SHOT LIKE THAT, SHE MIGHT BREAK THE DAMN CHAIR!" Cris exclaims.

Gwen drops to her knees and cries out in agony from the chair hitting her already-punished frame…

…

…

…

…and she attempts to get back up…slowly…about fifteen seconds later…ambling around the ring feeling increasingly achy…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny still has the chair…and she brings it down HARDER onto Gwen's spine a second time! Gwen cringes and drops to her knees a second time, holding her back and cursing to the skies! Jenny catches her energies…the lifting and slamming of the steel chair taking more out of her than previously noted…

…

…

…but as she sees Gwen starting to stand again…and the Females Champion lifting her head up…the Teenage Robot lifts her chair once again, KNOWING her target…

"Just LEVELING the Alpha Bitch with STRIKE after STRIKE, with that chair…!" Al comments.

"And I think she might be about done playing for contact swings, and getting about ready to SWING FOR DEM FENCES!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny cracks XENA across the head with the steel chair because a reeling Gwen pulls the proximally standing Warrior Princess in the way at the last second!

"BOOM, HEADSHOT—OH CREPES!" Jeremy yelps. "WELL, IT WAS A HEADSHOT BUT NOT TO THE AIMED HEAD! NOT THE INTENDED TARGET!"

"GWEN FORTUITOUSLY SAW XENA RIGHT BESIDE HER, AND SHE YANKED THE WARRIOR PRINCESS INTO THE WAY TO TAKE THE STEEL CHAIR BLOW FOR HER!" Jonathan growls.

Jenny pauses in surprise from seeing she hit someone OTHER than whom she was aiming for…

…

…

…

…

…and that momentary lapse allows Gwen to Schoolgirl Jenny! Gwen holds Jenny down…

"SCHOOLGIRL!" Cris calls. "JENNY PAUSED, BUT GWENDOLYN DIDN'T!"

…

…

…but rather than a pin…Gwen postures up, clutches Jenny's legs…

"WAAAAIT…" Cris watches.

…

…

…twists the legs over one another…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny swings her steel chair at Gwen's head…

…

…but it's errant as Gwen pulls her head just narrowly out of the way…

…and FINISHES twisting the legs, turning Jenny over and stepping over to lock in her Kennelly's Clasp Cloverleaf!

"Jenny trying to PRECLUDE Gwen's objectives, but they come to fruition anyway!" Al states. "The missed attempt with the steel chair as Jenny was on her back means Gwen is able to lock on KENNELLY'S CLASP, her choice submission maneuver!"

"The goddess's interpretation of the Cloverleaf—Dean Malenko might not appreciate it from her, but he doesn't have to! Gwen probably would rebuff that appreciation anyway, saying she didn't need it! This is HER hold inside HER ring!" Cris speaks.

"And it could lead to the retention of HER TITLE!" Al adds.

"Jenny, DO SOMETHING…!" Jeremy encourages in an entreating, guttural voice.

With blood pouring from every orifice on her face, Gwen ROARS for Jenny to yield! Jenny screams out herself, only hers are shouts of pure pain! Gwen knows exactly how much Jenny has to be hurting…which only motivates her to pull as far back as she can! Her own aches are the only limitation to how much torque she can put behind her Cloverleaf…but Jenny's exclamations are enough to let Gwen know she's doing damage. The Alpha Bitch maintains the Cloverleaf…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny tries to push off of the mat to alleviate the pressure…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen sits back down on it to achieve FULL pressure behind it!

"JENNY WANTING OUT OF THIS CLOVERLEAF—BUT GWEN SITTING RIGHT BACK DOWN ON IT, NOOOOO! NOT WHAT JENNY WANTED! NOT WHAT JENNY NEEDED!" Jeremy shouts.

"WHATEVER DAMAGE JENNY RESTED OFF FROM ATOP THE CELL MAY BE GETTING REASSESSED RIGHT NOW THE LONGER THIS HOLD STAYS IN!" Jonathan says.

Jenny scratches at the canvas desperately, wanting to find some escape…

…

…while Gwen makes it certain Wakeman won't find one…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then Aelita Schaeffer CRACKS the back of Gwen's head with a chair shot!

"NOTHING IN THE WAY OF AN ESCA—OOOOOOOH!" Al winces. "WELL, ONE _UNPLANNED _WAY TO ESCAPE A SUBMISSION HOLD LIKE KENNELLY'S CLASP WOULD BE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! GWEN TAKING A CHAIR TO THE BACK OF THE CRANIUM, FORCING HER TO RELINQUISH!"

"Lucky for her, there's EIGHT GIRLS competing in this match…" Cris remarks.

Gwen's body goes limp as she loses her hold on Jenny's legs, Kennelly's Clasp finally broken…and Aelita is the one standing. Jenny starts to roll back over onto her back again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita takes Jenny's legs herself…

"But UNLUCKY for her, SEVEN of them are opponents, and if they're gonna save Jenny from submitting to the goddess…"

…

…spins around one of them…positions the other, steps over…

…

…

…

…

…and applies the Figure-Four Leg Lock!

"…it's because THEY want to lock on the submission themselves—FIGURE-FOUR!" Cris calls. "WOOO! WOOOOO!"

"AELITA TAKING GWEN'S PLACE AS THE TORMENTOR OF JENNY AT THIS TIME, BUT THIS TIME WITH A FOCUS ON THE LEGS; FIGURE-FOUR LEG LOCK IS IN!" Jonathan shouts.

"TAKE OUT THE LEGS, TAKE OUT THAT SPEED, TAKE OUT THAT DARN XJ9! IT'S EXCELLENT THINKING! WOOOOOOOOO!" Cris exclaims.

Some of the fans can't help but "WOO!" but the more predominant noise is "BOOOOOO!" as Aelita cinches the Figure-Four in. Jenny is right back to cries of torture and suffering on the mat as Aelita, relishing them all, clamors for Jenny to submit! Referee Vincent Perry is in the perfect position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after thirty seconds…Aelita STILL has the Figure-Four…

…

…

…

…and Jenny…has to make sure her shoulders aren't down! Referee Vincent Perry's 1-count prompts Jenny to recall this…

…

…

…but that doesn't at all aid her plight of the Figure-Four Leg Lock in the first place!

"JENNY AVOIDING DEFEAT BY PIN, AT LEAST FOR NOW, BUT THE SUBMISSION THREAT IS STILL VERY MUCH A HUGE ONE!" Jonathan says.

And what's more…

…

…

…

…Aelita uses her hands to push herself towards the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and grabs onto the bottom rope, using it for extra leverage!

"AND SOMETHING LIKE THIS WILL MAKE IT EVEN HUGER—ACK!" Jeremy grimaces at the notion of it as Aelita holds on.

"AELITA GRABBING A DOUBLE HANDHOLD ON THAT BOTTOM RING ROPE TO PROVIDE AN EXCESS OF INFLUENCE ON THE PRESSURE BEHIND THIS SUBMISSION, AND ALL REFEREE VINCENT PERRY CAN DO IS ASK IF JENNY'S HAD ENOUGH—THERE ARE NO ROPE BREAKS IN THIS MATCH!" Al brings up.

"AS AELITA HAD TO BE WELL AWARE!" Cris states. "SHE'S USING THE LACK OF BOUNDARIES TO HER MIGHTIEST ADVANTAGE! THAT'S WHAT A HORSEWOMAN DOES! THAT'S WHAT A FUTURE CHAMPION DOES!"

Now Jenny's shouts of pain are even LOUDER! Aelita uses the rope to bridge herself up and tweak Jenny's limbs even further…

…

…

…and then breaks her momentary bridge to SLAM Jenny's legs into the canvas! That causes Jenny to HOWL in agony…which brings a smirk onto Aelita's face…

…

…

…

…and the Lyoko Queen proceeds to REPEAT slamming Jenny's feet against the mat with the Rope-Assisted Figure-Four Leg Lock, bridging and smashing, bridging and smashing!

"AND THAT 'FUTURE CHAMPION' CLAIM WILL HAVE SOME ADDITIONAL VALIDITY WITH PUNISHMENT LIKE THIS BEING ADMINISTERED UPON THOSE LEGS!" Jonathan yells. "AS THOUGH THE ROPES WEREN'T ENOUGH, THE LEVERAGE WASN'T ENOUGH, NOW SHE'S MAKING THOSE LEGS ARE BRITTLE AS POSSIBLE WITH A LEG-BASHING!"

"AND THOSE ROBOTIC FEET AIN'T EASY TO LIFT EITHER, BRO—AELITA'S PACKING SOME LOWER CORE STRENGTH TO EXECUTE THAT!" Jeremy says.

"REMEMBER, SHE'S STILL GOT THE ROPES—THAT'S GOTTA PLAY A FACTOR TOO!" Al adds.

"WITHOUT QUESTION!" Jonathan concurs.

Jenny reaches for her legs, feeling EVERY OUNCE OF PAIN surging through them…

…

…

…

…

…but with Aelita holding the ropes, there's virtually little to no chance to pulling out of it! Referee Vincent Perry checks in…

"JEN'S GONNA HAVE NO CHOICE…!" Cris shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…when suddenly, Lucy van Pelt from outside of the ring pulls Aelita's hair, yanking her face to the apron…

…

…

…

…and lands a BIG punch directly to the skull!

"LUCY BACK UP THOUGH, with her hands on Aelita—OOOOH WHAT A RIGHT HAND! WHAT A HARD RIGHT HAND!" Al exclaims.

"THAT ONE HAD SOME BILLY BOB STANK ON IT!" Jeremy calls out.

The punch is enough to cause Aelita's body to slacken on the mat…

"IT SURE DID—Aelita just went FLACCID from that!" Cris sees. "From nearly having it won with the Figure-Four to THAT!"

…

…which helps Jenny slip her way ever so slowly out of the Figure-Four, holding onto both of her legs in MASSIVE pain…

…

…

…

…

…and because of her legs being in such bad shape off of that, Jenny is unable to move out of the way of Lucy van Pelt…

…

…who is free to come off of the top rope with a Diving Fist Drop RIGHT to the face!

"Jenny unable to DODGE IN TIME because of the legs! And Lucy van Pelt descends upon her with a Fist Drop directly to the face that looked like it drew OIL!" Al calls.

"Is it just me or did that and the shot to Aelita…feel much MEATIER than usual?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

Lucy gets up and kisses her fist…

…and then flashes a baleful, prideful smirk…

…

…

…

…and the crowd HISSES VOCIFEROUSLY…when they notice the BRASS KNUCKLES around Lucy's fist!

"OHHHHHHHHH MOLE DE PLANTANOS…" Jeremy's eyes widen.

"THAT EXPLAINS IT! THAT IS WHY! THE BRASS KNUCKS AROUND VAN PELT'S HAND!" Al shouts. "SHE HIT SCHAEFFER WITH THEM FIRST, AND NOW JENNY WAKEMAN! AND IF LUCY'S FISTS WEREN'T DANGEROUS TO DEAL WITH BEFORE, IMAGINE A HAND WITH A HALF-INCH-THICK BRASS CASING OVER IT! IMAGINE THAT BEING WIELDED BY THE FORMER TOON WOMEN'S CHAMPION, THE END MEMBER!"

Julie Makimoto gets up, having removed herself from the ropes…but she doesn't see Lucy stalking her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as Julie turns, the Baku-Babe eats a brass knuckle punch to the nose!

"JULIE, WATCH OUT—OH NO!" Jeremy winces.

"SQUARE TO THE NOSE GOES LUCY! VAN PELT GIVING JULIE MAKIMOTO A HOMEMADE RHINOPLASTY!" Al shouts.

Julie's NOSE now comes up bleeding after that single punch, and a zoom-in from the camera…suggests that that punch may very well have BROKEN Makimoto's nose. Julie is bleary, dazed and down…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Lucy van Pelt then Full Mounts Julie and goes on an ALL-OUT ASSAULT, practically punching a hole (or SEVERAL) through Julie's face!

"AND SHE AIN'T STOPPING THERE!" Cris shouts.

"OH GOD! OH GOD, THE BRASS KNUCKLES OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER, DIRECTED AT THE FACE WITHOUT REMOTEST FAIL!" Jonathan hollers. "AL CAPONE HIMSELF COULD BE WINCING AT SOME OF THESE!"

"THIS IS THAT VICIOUS SIDE OF LVP THAT'S BEEN ENHANCED BY HER TENURE WITH THE END!" Al yells. "THE SIDE THAT ZOE PAYNE HERSELF SAW AND HARNESSED IN HER TEAM TO TAKE OUT EMMY AND CAUSE HELL FOR MANY OTHERS!"

Lucy PUNCHES…and PUNCHES…and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES and PUNCHES…

…

…

…until a full minute later…all that is left of Julie is a BROKEN, BLOODY MESS. Her nose is turned…her cheeks are HEAVILY reddened and swollen…her lips are tainted with blood, both dried AND fluid…the earlier cut on her skull has WIDENED IMMENSELY…

…

…and Lucy looks at her fist…almost looking SURPRISED by just how much damage she did…but at the same time…KNOWING it…

…and then, as Reggie Rocket is on the apron, starting to enter the ring, Lucy punches her in the temple with the bloody brass knuckles!

Lucy raises her arm and yells, "SAY IT WITH ME! WHO'S THE BOSS?" She cups her ear…and as the booing audience regales her with VENOM, the Fussbudget answers her own question: "THAT'S RIGHT – I'M THE BOSS!"

"ROCKET TRYING TO GET BACK IN—LUCY NOT ALLOWING HER!" Al shouts. "AND BEYOND THAT BLOW, THE NUMBER ONE FUSSBUDGET MAY HAVE COMPLETELY RUINED JULIE MAKIMOTO'S FACE WITH THAT BRASS KNUCKLE MASSACRE, DAMN HER!"

"LOOK AT THE SWELLING! LOOK AT THE BRUISING, THE ABRASIONS! AND JUST LOOK AT ALL OF THAT BLOOD! IT'S THE PACIFIC OCEAN OF PLASMA PAINTED ONTO JULIE'S PRETTY-BUT-NOT-AS-PRETTY-AS-TAMMY FACE! …Oh Lord, she had BETTER NOT EVEN THINK of doing anything like that to Tam-Tam in UWE…"

"THAT ASSAULT COULD NOT HAVE BEEN ON JULIE'S CCW RETURN WISH LIST…" Jonathan grimaces.

"THE BOSS…STANDING TALL," Cris states.

Lucy cricks her neck afterwards…

…

…

…

…and then sees Xena standing…

"And after Aelita, Julie and Reggie, XENA COULD NOW BE NEXT—SHE'S MEASURED…!" Al watches.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…she goes for a punch to Xena, but the Destroyer of Nations CORRALS Lucy's arm in time, JUST before it connects…

…

…

…

…and Xena Overhooks both of Lucy's arms, spins around, and lands the Chakram!

"OH! BUT XENA ABLE TO SCOUT IT AND CATCH THE ARM—DOUBLE OVERHOOK AND NOW THE CHAKRAM CONNECTS!" Al calls.

"The Warrior Princess quite possibly saving herself from an outright GHASTLY FATE at the hand of Lucy van Pelt, at least at THIS time!" Jonathan says.

Xena pants for a moment…looking down at Lucy…

…

…

…

…

…and then she picks up the steel chair…the very weapon that cracked HER skull open earlier thanks to Jenny…

"What's this—Xena…eying that chair…" Jeremy notices. "It was the redirected shot from Jenny Wakeman that caused that chair to bust open the head of the Amphipolis fighter, but now it could be Xena's turn to hold the chair in her hands and bust somebody ELSE right up!"

…

…

…

…

…and she stands on Lucy's arm…

…

…

…lifts the chair up…

"OH NO, HEY—SHE'S NOT GOING FOR THE HEAD…!" Cris realizes.

…

…

…and SMASHES it onto the brass knuckle-wearing right hand of Lucy!

"NO, SHE'S GOING TO THAT ARM! PARTICULARLY, THAT HAND! THAT BRASS KNUCKLED HAND OF LUCY!" Al exclaims.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH…!" Jeremy winces heavily from the shot.

"THAT FIST HAS DONE A LOAD OF DAMAGE, AND XENA IS ALL TOO CLUED-UP ON IT TO LET IT DO ANY MORE! HENCE THE INCAPACITATION! HENCE THE TARGET!" Al shouts.

Xena pants again, collecting herself…and processing the damage being done…

…

…

…

…

…before AGAIN slamming the chair down onto Lucy's hand!

"AND NOTICE HOW SHE'S STANDING ON THAT ARM THERE TOO TO KEEP IT FIRLY IN PLACE, MAKING SURE HER INTENTS ARE SATISFIED!" Jonathan says.

Lucy reaches to hold her hand in pain…

…

…

…

…but then Xena uses the chair…to wrap it around Lucy's hand.

"Xena bringing the proverbial HAMMER down onto perhaps van Pelt's most valuable asset…and now she's enveloping that asset in a steel chair imprisonment!" Jonathan watches.

"That can only mean BAD NEWS for The END's fictional eldest…" Cris says in worry. "What on EARTH, what in CELL on Earth could this Greek freak be plotting?"

Xena makes sure the chair is secure…and then she sees Aelita getting up. The Warrior Princess walks over to the Lyoko Queen…

…

…

…

…Military Presses her above her head…

"Whatever it is, Aelita's sure not gonna be a part of it—WATCH IIIIIIIIIIIT…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and THROWS Aelita—her attempts to shake free no let to Xena—over the ropes, out of the ring and right into the Cell wall!

"HOOOLY LAMB CHOPS!" Jeremy exclaims.

"AND THAT WAS SOMETHING AELITA BROUGHT UPON VAN PELT AND ROCKET BEFORE FROM THE TOP OF A LADDER! THIS WASN'T ATOP A LADDER, BUT WHEN YOU'RE BEING SENT INTO THAT WALL BY AN EXTRA ACTING FORCE ON TOP OF GRAVITY, IT DOESN'T MAKE THE IMPACT ANY MORE OF A RELIEF!" Jonathan shouts.

"IT CERTAINLY DOESN'T! THAT CAN BE CONFIRMED BY THE SOUND, SIGHT AND FEEL OF BODY UPON STEEL, AS WITNESSED, AS ADVERTISED!" Al yells.

Xena then walks back to Lucy…stomps onto her back…

…

…starts climbing to the top rope…

"And NOW…attentions turned again to Lucy…" Jeremy watches.

"Lucy with that hand of hers STILL caught in that CHAIR trap—not a BEAR trap, but can very well be a cause for bear trap-like damage…!" Al asserts.

…

…

…

…

…

…makes it there…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…suddenly Blossom runs up the corner and picks Xena up!

"Xena might be going for a different and FUNCTIONAL form of Pillmanizing—AAAH, BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" Jonathan gasps.

"THE WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPION!" Al shouts. "THE POWERPUFF!"

"UP THERE IN A FLASH!" Cris exclaims.

The Commander of the Powerpuffs holds Xena in a Fireman's Carry, feet planted atop the corner…

…

…

…

…

…looks out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives Xena a Super Flower Pot off of the top rope that plants Xena directly onto the steel chair around Lucy's hand!

"AND DOWN IN JUST AS MUCH OF A FLASH!" Al adds.

"FLOWER POT ONTO THE CHAIR! OH! AND ONTO LUCY'S HAND BY EXTENSION!" Cris yells. "THAT FROM THE TOP! THAT FROM THE TOP DAMN ROPE!"

"XENA'S BACK BUCKLING OVER THAT METAL, NOT SEEING THE PRESUMED-IDLE PPG REP COMING UNTIL SHE HERSELF WAS GOING! BUT LUCY'S HAND, GIVEN BONE STRUCTURE IN THE ANATOMY, MAY HAVE GOTTEN THE WORST, WORST END OF THAT DEAL!" Jonathan loudly proclaims. "AVALANCHE FLOWER POT, ONTO THAT CHAIR, ONTO THAT HAND!"

Xena's back BENDS as it hits the metal of the chair…but what gets bent further are the bones in Lucy's hand with Blossom dropping Xena right onto said hand in the chair! Blossom lies on the mat in momentary recovery…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Blossom, in time, does roll over to Xena's body…

…

…

…and the Women's Tag Champ covers her!

"AND NOW BLOSSOM WITH A COVER ON XENA, THE ONE WHO WENT BACK-FIRST ONTO THAT CHAIR!" Jonathan exclaims. "THE TAKEOVER, THE _DOUBLE X _MONOPOLY COULD OCCUR HERE!"

"WILL _DOUBLE X _BE SAVED THANKS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRL?!" Al queries.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Gwen lunges at Blossom and pokes her in the eyes!

"…MA—OOOOH, GWEN WITH AN ANSWER TO THE QUESTION, AL! AN ANSWER IN THE NEGATIVE IN THE FORM OF FINGERS TO THE EYES!" Cris calls.

"THE FEMALES CHAMPION ONCE AGAIN ATTENTIVE ENOUGH TO INTERRUPT THE PINFALL THAT COULD HAVE SPELLED THE FINALE OF HER REIGN, MUCH TO THE WORLD'S CHAGRIN!" Jonathan shouts.

Blossom rolls away from Xena and holds her eyes to nurse them and try to regain her vision as soon as possible…

…and after twenty-one seconds, Blossom reaches a standing base against the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…but not for long, as Gwen REAMS into her with a Kneecapitation to the spine!

"Those eyes didn't just prick Blossom in those eyes; they went in like THORNS—AND KEEP IN MIND HOW LARGE THE EYES ARE ON BLOSSOM COMPARED TO OTHER NAKED OCULAR NERVES, AS GWEN TENNYSON LEVELS HER IN THE ROPES!" Al exclaims.

"WHAT A KNEECAPITATION!" Cris calls. "ALMOST AT TOP SPEED…"

Blossom cringes backward…

…

…and Gwen grabs her by the hair and Mat Slams her DIRECTLY onto the steel chair on Lucy's hand!

"…or dare I say _GWEN_SPEED—OKAY THEN, HOW ABOUT SOME MORE?!" Cris yells. "MAT SLAMMING HER ONTO THAT STEEL CHAIR!"

"AND THAT CHAIR _STILL _WRAPPED AROUND LUCY VAN PELT'S HAND—THE BACK OF BLOSSOM'S HEAD GETTING DRIVEN DOWN WITH AUTHORITY ONTO BOTH THE METAL AND THAT TERMINAL PART OF THE UPPER EXTREMITY!" Al says.

Blossom winces as she clutches the back of her cranium, while Lucy kicks at the mat underneath her, her hand even FURTHER wounded. Gwen looks down at this…and then smirks…

"And now with that leering smirk on her face—and anybody who's seen Young Gwen in any capacity knows that THAT is not a face you EVER WANT TO SEE," Jonathan says in an almost portentous fashion.

…

…

…and then, Gwen turns Blossom over, facing prone over the chair…

"That may go doubly for Blossom—what is she doing…?" Jeremy blinks. "…OH NO…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch CURB STOMPS Blossom's head onto the steel chair with Lucy's hand trapped!

"OH NOOOO—THE CURB STOMP!" Jeremy cries.

"IT IS THE CURB STOMP! AND IT'S RIGHT ON TOP OF THAT CHAIR!" Cris exclaims.

"NOT JUST THE CHAIR, BUT ON LUCY'S HAND AS WELL!" Al notes. "GWEN USING BLOSSOM'S CRANIUM TO CRUSH LUCY'S HAND AS WELL AS BATTERING THAT SAME HEAD IN THE PROCESS! A DUAL HAZARD!"

"ONE OF THE MOST CALCULATING CURB STOMPS YOU'LL SEE OUT OF THE GODDAMN ALPHA BITCH!" Jonathan swears.

"GWENDAMN! GWENDAMN!" Cris "corrects".

"OH, BLOW IT OUT THE LITTLE DEMON'S ASS!" Jonathan cusses in rage.

Gwen keeps on her smirk…

…

…

…and reaches for Blossom's head again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Curb Stomps Blossom onto the chair a SECOND time…

"This sacrilegious hellion's bringing my own brother to CUSS—OH MAN!" Jeremy grimaces.

…

…and a THIRD time…

…

…and a FOURTH time…

…and a FIFTH time…

…

…

…

…and a SIXTH time! And Lucy's hand takes the damage on EACH AND EVERY one of those along with Blossom's head!

"AND AS IS GWEN'S NATURAL WONT, ONE PUSHING HEAD STOMP JUST ISN'T ENOUGH TO LET BE!" Al says. "BLOSSOM THE RECIPIENT OF A HALF-DOZEN CURB STOMPS, AND BETWEEN HER HEAD AND LUCY'S FIST, I'M NOT SURE WHICH LADY AFTER THAT IS WORSE OFF!"

Gwen lets go of Blossom and drops to her posterior on the mat, slightly tuckered out from the Curb Stomping…but she laughs as she's on the mat, and she uses her feet to kick Blossom away…

…

…before pulling up an…almost-lachrymose Lucy van Pelt, whose hand has been almost SHATTERED by all of this. Gwen forces the brass knuckles (along with the chair) off of Lucy's hand…glares at Lucy in her own arms…

…

…and sneers, "I betcha Emmy never made you feel this much pain, did she, Luce?" The Females Champion chuckles at this…

…

…

…

…licks her hand…

…

…and SMACKS van Pelt with an Alpha Bitch Slap!

"Lucy finally disentangled from that steel chair, not a moment too SOON—BUT GWEN…is gonna extract AS MUCH ENJOYMENT out of this as humanly or INhumanly possible…!" Al winces.

"The Hand of Gwen is quick but true!" Cris calls. "The hand of LUCY, meanwhile…feeling far less divine…"

Gwen laughs right in Lucy's face…

…and chortles, "Awww, you're just gonna take that? I thought you were the BOSS! Hahaha…c'mon…c'mon, Luce, why don't you hit me back? Go on; try…"

Lucy grits her teeth…and she raises her GOOD fist…

…

…

…but Gwen grabs the left arm of Lucy and twists it, putting her in a Wrist Lock and thus taking away any use of it. Gwen shakes her head…and her smirk just widens even FURTHER…while Lucy growls HATEFULLY at the Females Champion of the World. Gwen just says, "It's fitting… I brought you to the gates of this company…and now I'm taking you to the gates of HELL…"

"And to make matters worse, Tennyson PIGEONHOLING Lucy into having to go to that BAD hand to try and retaliate!" Al notices.

"Enjoying it EVEN MORE…" Jeremy frowns. "She wants to make the Fussbudget GROVEL in this position; it's how the bitch gets off!"

"ALPHA Bitch, Jeremy," Cris says, receiving a hard glare.

…

…

…

…

…

…but then Lucy SWINGS at Gwen with her hurt right hand, KNOCKING Gwen in the jaw!

"BUT LUCY'S ACHES BE DAMNED, SHE'S USING WHAT SHE HAS!" Jonathan exclaims. "HER HAND MAY BE GRAVELY DAMAGED, BUT WHEN YOU LIVE BY THE SWORD, YOU DIE BY IT TOO! LUCY'S FIGHTING BACK WITH THAT IN MIND!"

Lucy's hand is killing her, and the Fussbudget drops to a knee…but she still remains glowering at Gwen. The Alpha Bitch is somewhat dazed…but she remains standing, keeps hold of Lucy's left wrist, and derides the attempt at defiance. Gwen motions for Lucy to try her luck again…

…

…

…

…

…and Lucy DOES EXACTLY THAT, throwing another right hand Gwen's way and hitting her in the face! Gwen's head spins…

…

…and spins…but the spinning soon melds into Gwen shaking off THIS punch too, Lucy van Pelt kneeling down in pain.

"All the same, the critical word there, Jonathan, is still 'DIE'," Cris remarks, "and with Lucy having to use that injured hand to return fire…she's just SPEEDING UP the demise to come…"

"And the First and Only KNOWS IT…" Al says.

After a look of "pity"…Tennyson just lets go of Lucy…

…

…

…

…and steps back…

"Gwen…about to, in her vantage, put the _Peanuts _veteran out of her misery…" Al commentates.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and FIRES Kennelly's Kiss at Lucy—who left-handed punches Gwen SQUARE IN THE GROIN!

"OHHHHHHHH DEAR, OH DEAR!" Cris grimaces. "AND I HATE TO ADMIT IT, BUT THAT WAS QUICK-WITTED! AND NOT A RULE IN THE BOOK TO REBUKE HER!"

"AN OVARIAN HELPING OF HUBRIS DELIVERED RIGHT WHEN TENNYSON DIDN'T EXPECT IT!" Jonathan exclaims.

"NOT TO MENTION _WHERE _SHE DIDN'T EXPECT IT EITHER!" Jeremy adds. "AND THAT WAS THE GOOD HAND! THAT WASN'T 20% VAN PELT VIOLENCE BELOW THE BELT; THAT WAS 100% VAN PELT VIOLENCE BELOW THE BEST!"

"THEY SAY 'AIN'T THAT A KICK IN THE HEAD?' BUT I'VE GOT A BETTER ONE FOR GWEN TEN: AIN'T THIS A PUNCH TO THE GROIN?!" Al quips.

Gwen's eyes go AGAPE at the fist to her lower regions, Lucy's last-second punch STUNNING her in place…and the Females Champion's mouth hangs open upon reception of the strike…

"Over in the real world, there's a lady named Athena who called HERSELF 'The Wrestling Goddess', and SHE'S got an O-Face…although that's FAR REMOVED from the O-face on Fiction Wrestling's Worst Nightmare Gwen Tennyson!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…and then…from her knees, Lucy uppercuts Gwen in the chin, sending her backpedaling again…

…

…

…

…only for Gwen to Pendulum…

"Lucy now with brachial freedom back—oh, Gwen Pendulum…!" Jonathan gasps.

…

…

…

…

…

…and—get an XJ9 from Jenny Wakeman to the chest while hanging upside-down in the ropes!

"INTERRUPTED! IT'S INTERRUPTED BY WAKEMAN!" Jonathan exclaims. "GWEN MIGHT HAVE BEEN GOING FOR THE NIGEL MCGUINNESS-LIKE LARIAT ON THE RETURN, BUT THE TEENAGE ROBOT, OUT OF PRACTICALLY HAMMERSPACE, ONCE AGAIN WITH THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE AND PUTTING IT TO USE VIA THE XJ9!"

"Leaving GWEN upside-down in the ropes wondering what just hit her!" Jeremy calls.

Gwen is left hung up frozen in mid-Pendulum as Jenny is on the apron still rubbing her legs…

…

…

…

…but then Aelita Schaeffer, from outside the ring, grabs the Teenage Robot from the apron…

…

…

…deadlifts her off of the apron, and plants her onto the floor with the Eye of XANA!

"BUT SPEAKING OF NOT KNOWING WHAT'S HITTING YA, JENNY GETS PLANTED BY AELITA!" Cris shouts. "Picked up from the apron and then LAID OUT onto the floor by way of the Eye of XANA!"

Aelita uses the Cell wall to pull herself up after putting Jenny down hard…leaning against said wall for a moment as she gets to her feet. Aelita looks down at the aching Teenage Robot…

"Jenny pulling that XJ9 out of SOMEWHERE—don't ask me where, because I'm still thinking about how much she had to endure in the Cloverleaf and Figure-Four Aelita had her in, the latter UNDOUBTEDLY VIVID in the mind of the Fourth Horsewoman!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…and then the Lyoko Queen steps over Jenny and pulls herself up the ropes to the ring apron. The pink-haired student of the game sets her sights for the inside of the ring…and the kneeling van Pelt clutching her right hand…

"But now Schaeffer redirecting her attentions to somebody IN the ring, someone upon whom a pinfall or submission will net her the Title—Lucy van Pelt and her sore hand!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita Springboards—**right into a Birchwood Bullhammer in mid-air!**

"Aelita proceeding with that in—**MIIIIIIIII-HI-HIIIIIIII…!**" Cris shrieks.

"**MANDARIN ORANGE!**" Jeremy interjects.

"**DID YOU SEE?! DID YOU SEE IT?! LUCY OUT OF THE AIR! LUCY VAN PELT OUT OF THE AIR! BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMER WITH THE BETTER ARM!**" Cris yells.

"**THAT RIGHT ARM STILL GIVING LUCY PROBLEMS, BUT SHE GOT THE LEFT ONE UP TO RECEIVE THE AIRBORNE AELITA AND CLIP THE LYOKO QUEEN'S ANGELIC WINGS!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**AND AELITA, ALONG WITH OUR SPECTATORS, DIDN'T SEE IT COMING ONE BIT!**" Al exclaims.

Aelita falls FLAT onto her back from the strike from the veteran as Lucy lies on the canvas herself STILL holding her hand! Lucy wears a pained expression on her face despite hitting her signature blow from out of NOWHERE…

…

…

…

…but eventually, the END member claws her way towards the supine Schaeffer…

"LUCY'S HAND INHIBITING HER FROM AN IMMEDIATE COVER, BUT BETTER LATE THAN NEVER! BETTER SOONER THAN LATER, BUT BETTER LATER THAN NEVER!" Al shouts.

"SHE'S ALMOST THERE!" Cris exclaims.

"AND REMEMBER, GUYS – TO DATE, AELITA'S NEVER BEEN PINNED BEFORE TONIGHT! WE COULD BE WITNESSING DOUBLE HISTORY IN A FEW MOMENTS!" Jeremy yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets an arm across her shoulders for the pin, approximately thirty-seconds later!

"VAN PELT HAS THE COVER!" Jonathan shouts.

Referee Vincent Perry is there for the count: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.905 Reggie Rocket delivers La Quebrada onto Lucy van Pelt's back, getting her off of the pin!

"…MAT—OH WHAT?! COME ONNNNN!" Cris groans in distress. "NO! I THOUGHT LUCY KNOCKED YOUR ASS OUT!"

"REGGIE! REGGIE ROCKET WITH THE MOONSAULT, BREAKING THINGS UP!" Jonathan shouts.

The Philadelphia crowd CHEERS…

…

…

…

…as Reggie shoves Lucy away and covers the Lyoko Queen herself!

"FOR HER OWN BENEFIT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THE CROWD ON ITS FEET—THEY'D LOVE THIS! INSTEAD OF LUCY, INSTEAD OF THE END, AN EXTREME WORLD'S FEMALES CHAMPION!" Al shouts.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cris cries.

Vincent Perry counts again: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.93 Aelita kicks out in time, and the fans are in IMMEDIATE protest!

"BUT INSTEAD OF A BROKEN PIN, IT'S AELITA KICKING OUT!" Al hollers.

"WOOOOOOW!" Cris gasps. "I MEAN, HAHA TO REGGIE GETTING DENIED, BUT WOOOOW! THAT'S RESILIENCE OUT OF SCHAEFFER; USUALLY A SHOT LIKE THAT FROM LUCY MEANS CURTAINS FROM THE GET-GO! BUT THE MONARCH OF LYOKO SHOWS HERSELF TO BE AN EXCEPTION!"

"AND REGGIE HERSELF SEEMS JUST AS BEMUSED ABOUT THAT NEAR-FALL AS WELL!" Jonathan proclaims.

After sixteen seconds, Reggie comes up panting…and she can hear the crowd chanting her name once again in the match…

…

…which puts a grin on Reggie's face…and prompts Reggie to murmur, perhaps to only herself and the fans, "Time to break out the big kahuna…"

…

…

…before going to the outside of the ring.

"I heard Reggie muttering SOMETHING…" Al says.

"I think she said she wanted to bring out…'the big kahuna'…" Jeremy speaks. "But what IS that?"

Reggie drops down at ringside, lifting up the skirt of the apron…

…searching…

…

…reaching down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and pulling out a BARBWIRE-WRAPPED steel chair, which earns a HEAVY pop amongst the Wells Fargo Center attendees!

"OHHHHHHHH, THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" Jeremy's eyes widen. "THAT'S WHAT IT IS, AND IT CERTAINLY BEFITS THE NAME!"

"BECAUSE ALL WE NEEDED WAS THIS CROWD'S INSIPID BLOODLUST TO GET SATIATED EVEN MORE! THIS IS WHY GIRLS LIKE AELITA HATE THIS CITY! THIS IS WHY ANYBODY CIVILIZED AND WITH AN IQ ABOVE 10 COULDN'T STOMACH THE THOUGHT OF BEING HERE!" Cris complains.

"BUT FOR THOSE WHO ARE HERE, THEY ARE LOVING BOTH WHAT THEY SEE AND WHAT THEY MAY BE ABOUT TO SEE!" Al shouts.

Reggie drags the barbwire chair along the floor with her, taking a walk around the exterior of the ring…

…

…

…and seeing Gwen Tennyson STILL hung up in the ropes in her paused Pendulum.

Reggie drags the barbwire chair along the floor with her, taking a walk around the exterior of the ring…

…

…

…and seeing Gwen Tennyson STILL hung up in the ropes in her paused Pendulum.

"…OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH…" Jeremy hums like a fourth-grader who just heard that one of his classmates is in trouble.

"I was about to ask which one of the seven other participants Reggie was going to pursue with that barbwire chair FIRST…" Al speaks.

"I don't think you need to be a ROCKET SCIENTIST to figure it out based on where her eyes are looking, Al Michaels!" Jeremy puns.

Reggie looks at the barbwire chair…looks at Gwen…

…looks at the chair…looks at Gwen…

…

…

…and Gwen looks at Reggie…looks at the chair…at Reggie…at the chair…

…

…

…and Gwen, putting two and two together, shakes her head and screams, "NOOOO! DON'T YOU DAAAARE! I'M BETTER THAN EMMY! I WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF YOU DO THIS!"

"We know how GWEN feels about this…"

…

…and the crowd, putting two and two together, start chanting UNANIMOUSLY, "**F**K HER UP, REGGIE, F**K HER UP! (clap clap) F**K HER UP, REGGIE, F**K HER UP! (clap clap) F**K HER UP, REGGIE, F**K HER UP! (clap clap)**"

"…we know how these FANS feel about this…"

…

…

…

…and Reggie, putting two and two together, DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER TO THINK ABOUT IT…

"…I KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT…"

…

…

…as she THWACKS the barbwire chair into Gwen's chest!

"…AND NOW WE ALL KNOW HOW REGGIE FEELS ABOUT IT!" Jonathan exclaims.

"GWEN LIKE A FLEA IN A SPIDER'S WEB, NOWHERE TO RUN, ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE TO HIDE!" Al yells.

"GWEN GETTING A TASTE OF EXTREME, AND IT AIN'T TASTING VERY GOOD RIGHT NOW!" Jeremy exclaims.

Reggie pulls the chair away, the barbs momentarily getting stuck in Gwen's blue kitten tee…

…

…and then swings it AGAIN into her chest! Gwen YOWLS with each shot as Reggie pulls the chair back…

"REGGIE, CAN YOU—…?! CAN YOU LET UP A LITTLE BIT?!" Cris tries to negotiate.

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT, COLLINSWORTH!" Jonathan shouts. "GWEN IS GETTING SHREDDED LIKE REGGIE ROCKET PROMISED IN HER HOUSE!"

…

…

…

…and SHELLACKS the chest of Gwen with the barbwire chair AGAIN! And then a FOURTH time! And a FIFTH and a SIXTH and a SEVENTH and an EIGHTH—and on the eighth, the barbs start to visibly RIP APART the shirt of the Alpha Bitch…

…

…

…

…

…at which point Reggie takes her hands and PHYSICALLY shreds the shirt right OFF of Gwen Ten!

"OH, SHREDDED IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE!" Jeremy gasps. "THAT CHAIR'S RIPPING UP GWENNY'S SHIRT!"

"INDEED IT IS!" Al shouts. "SHOT AFTER SHOT, AND THE BARBS ARE DOING WHAT THEY DO!"

"OH MY GWEN! I WAS PREPARED FOR PG-13; I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR RATED R…!" Cris yells.

Like a fervent maniac, Reggie scrabbles at the clothing of the Alpha Bitch…

…

…and eventually the ENTIRE SHIRT of Gwen Tennyson falls apart, Reggie pulling it off of her to reveal the ten-year-old's bare skin and torso, leaving her wearing nothing but a training brassiere. Gwen tries using her hands to cover herself up, out of either protection or humiliation…possibly BOTH…

…

…

…but Reggie Knife Edge Chops Gwen HARD, breaking through the guard…

…

…and the Rocket Girl picks up her barbwire chair and NAILS Gwen in the exposed torso with it! Reggie adds ANOTHER…

…and ANOTHER…

…and ANOTHER barbwire chair shot to Gwen's chest, enough to cause Gwen to start secreting blood from her chest and stomach as well, her training brassiere, the only upper body vestiment she has left, now starting to stain with her plasma. The crowd in Philadelphia are in a FRENZY upon seeing this level of violence perpetrated by the Queen of Extreme…

"FOR THE SAKE OF OUR BROADCASTING CENSORS, THANK GOODNESS GWEN HAD SOMETHING UNDERNEATH THAT NOW-TATTERED TEE OF HERS…BUT IT DOESN'T DO A DAMN THING TO CENSOR BARBWIRE CHAIRS AND THE PAIN THEY PROVIDE!" Al exclaims.

"Well, we're on PPV, so the censorship might be less of an issue, BUT THE STATE OF GWEN'S TORSO, OR WHAT'S LEFT OF AND ON IT, IS AN ISSUE THAT MERITS CONCERN!" Cris hollers.

…

…

…

…who slides her way into the ring and SMACKS Gwen in the barbwire chair to the back one more time, causing the Alpha Bitch to fall like a plume out of the ropes and to the arena floor, blood pouring out of her and all. Reggie raises the chair above her head and yells out, "HOW DO YA LIKE THAT NOISE?!" The fans' BOOMING cheers answers that question. Reggie then looks around the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and sees…Julie Makimoto…standing up again…the Subterra Brawler's face a mangled MESS.

"JULIE back up…SOMEHOW…her face showing the byproducts of Lucy van Pelt's Brad's knuckle assault and rampage…!" Al sees.

"If Dan was once EVER attracted to that face of hers, he's not anymore…" Cris asserts.

"GOOD GRIEF…" Jeremy channels his inner Charlie Brown. "This match may have turned her from pretty face to BUTTER FACE…"

With blood BLANKETING her face and her nose turned by force, it's a wonder that (or IF) Julie can even SEE anything…but Reggie can certainly see her…and a part of her expression shows that she was hardly expecting Makimoto to even be standing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but she wouldn't stand for long…

"And the LAST THING SHE NEEDS…"

…

…

…

…thanks to Reggie Rocket CRASHING the barbwire chair right into Julie's skull!

"…IS ANOTHER BLOW TO THE HEAD TO DRAW MORE BLOOD, TO CUT MORE PLACES, TO EARN MORE LACERATIONS AND FURTHER ANNIHILATE HER FACE," Jonathan shouts, "BUT THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT THE ROCKET GIRL HAS PROVIDED HER: A BARBWIRE CHAIR OFF THE SKULL!"

Reggie pulls the chair away from Julie's head…taking some of the Baku-Babe's white locks out in the barbs of the weapon…and Reggie looks down at the fallen Julie…

"Julie's losing BLOOD, her HAIR, possibly a few years off of her EXISTENCE…" Cris lists off.

"It was NOTHING PERSONAL when Reggie cleaned Julie's clock like that; it was all about the Title! It always was! And it always has, all match long!" Jonathan says.

"That…probably isn't gonna make the Baku-Babe feel any better though, bro!" Jeremy opines.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before setting the chair down slowly onto the canvas…and grabbing Julie by (what's left of) her hair and tugging her towards the corner. Reggie climbs up the turnbuckles…taking Julie up the corner with her by maintaining a hold on her hair…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Head Slams Julie into the top turnbuckle. Reggie, with Julie doubled over, steps over each of Julie's arms…getting the Elevated Leg-Trap Clutch in…and then Reggie looks out at the audience, who are RAUCOUSLY waiting for the Super Reggie-Tonic to end them all…

"And the AVALANCHE REGGIE-TONIC sure isn't gonna do such either, Jer! But Reggie's going for it! And if it HITS…" Al's voice trails off…

…while Cris pipes in, "I DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT IF IT HITS…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Julie, at the last moment of takeoff, suddenly Back Body Drops Reggie out of the corner and onto the barbwire chair spine-first instead!

"LOOKS LIKE, BY SOME GRACE, YOU WON'T HAVE TO—JULIE WITH A BACKDROP! REGGIE TASTES HER OWN WEAPON! HER OWN CHAIR BECOMES HER TARMAC AND LANDING ZONE FROM THE CORNER!" Jeremy exclaims.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AN ANSWER OUT OF ANY ONE OF US AS TO THE QUERY ON WHERE MAKIMOTO DREW ENOUGH ENERGIES TO DO THAT!" Jonathan speaks. "BUT THE BAKUGAN BRAWLER MUST FOR SURE BE GLAD SHE DID, IF SHE EVEN KNOWS WHERE SHE IS!"

Reggie gasps in pain of her own, her petard of sorts coming back to harm her…

…

…

…

…while Julie…wipes her face, getting the blood off of it…taking a moment to rest her head against the steel ring post, blood starting to run off of her and along the pole…

"That golden ring post starting to look a lot more COPPERY the more Julie rests her face against it…" Jeremy blanches.

…

…

…

…

…

…but then seconds later…about thirty seconds later, in fact…Julie turns herself around in the corner…faces the ring…

"Though I think it might've provided the Subterra Girl with a semblance of knowhow on where exactly her body's located right about now—she's MOVING…she's TURNING AROUND…" Jeremy observes.

"She might be doing this on INSTINCTS for all we're sure about—perhaps nothing more!" Cris states. "Instincts from some higher power OBVIOUSLY not named Gwen and thus designed to provide nothing more than falsified aid…but you get the idea…"

"…No, Cris, I don't think we do when you put it THAT way," Al plainfaces.

…

…

…sees Reggie getting up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and delivers a Diving Scissors Kick that sends Reggie's face plunging directly onto the barbwire steel chair!**

"**DR. PEPPER, DIET COKE AND PEPSI—LET'S FLIP THE SCRIPT, JULIE SAYS! THIS TIME IT'S **_**HER**_** PUTTING **_**REGGIE'S**_** FACE INTO THE BARBWIRE STEEL CHAIR!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**ALL HAIL KING BOOKER, FOR JULIE HATH PUTTETH DOWN YE OLDE QUEEN OF EXTREME!**"

"**MY GOSH, WHAT A SCISSORS KICK!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**BIG MONEY OFFENSE FROM MAKIMOTO, AND IT COULDN'T HAVE COME AT A BETTER TIME, CONSIDERING!**" Al says.

Julie, on her bottom and catching her breath, reaches around to turn Reggie over…

…

…and…she is reaching at nothing but air for a careful second, not positive of where relative to her Reggie landed…yet she does locate Reggie's prone body, pushing it off of the barbwire chair and covering the ECW alumna for the pin!

"AND JULIE'S GOTTEN SO MUCH BEATEN OUT OF HER FROM BLOOD TO EVERYTHING ELSE, SHE HITS THE SCISSORS KICK BUT DOESN'T KNOW WHERE ROCKET IS TO GET THE PIN!" Jeremy notices.

"SHE WAS ABOUT TO PIN THE _AIR_ A MOMENT AGO…" Cris shouts.

"BUT SHE'S FOUND HER NOW! SHE'S FOUND HER NOW AND THE COVER IS MADE!" hollers Al.

Referee Vincent Perry drops to his knees and counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.94 Reggie gets the shoulder up!

"TWO-COUNT! ONLY A TWO! ONLY A TWO!" Al shouts. "AND YOU WONDER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IF THOSE PRECIOUS SECONDS GROPING FOR REGGIE'S BODY AIMLESSLY MADE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A COUNT OF TWO AND A COUNT OF THREE FOR JULIE!"

"AT THIS STAGE, _EVERYTHING _MAKES A DIFFERENCE!" Cris exclaims. "IN FOOTBALL, IT'S A GAME OF INCHES, WE ALWAYS SAY! SAME CAN BE SAID IN WRESTLING! IT CAN BE A GAME OF INCHES, A GAME OF HALF-INCHES, AND IN THE CASE OF TIME SPENT, IT CAN BE A GAME OF PRECIOUS SECONDS!"

Vincent Perry holds up two fingers to Julie, who has to rub her face AGAIN to see them…and the Bakugan Battle Brawler, coming up just shy of the 3-count, starts to will herself to her feet…and the outcries of some fans do help, the crowd perceptibly beginning to gain respect for her STILL finding something to fight on despite her state.

…

And as she slowly rises…so does Lucy…

…

…and Xena…

…and Blossom…

…and Aelita…

"Those precious seconds…right now are giving some of the other competitors open time to get up…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Baku-Babe CHARGES and Dropkicks Lucy!

"JULIE THOUGH RUSHING IN TO TAKE ONE OF THOSE COMBATANTS BACK DOWN!" Al exclaims. "WITH A BIT OF STEAM!"

Julie rises and Running Back Elbows Aelita in the face, then gives a Running Forearm Smash to Blossom!

"Maybe MORE than a bit of steam—LOOK AT THIS!" Jeremy points.

Julie hits the ropes…

…

…

…and scores with a Leaping Clothesline to Xena!

"MAKIMOTO PICKING UP THE PACE WITH THE CLOTHESLINE! XENA NOW BACK DOWN!" Jonathan shouts.

Lucy gets back up…

…and Julie drops her with a Spinning Leg Lariat! Julie turns around…just in time to catch a speeding Aelita with an Arm Drag, followed by picking her back up off of the ground and Atomic Dropping her, stringing the two moves together. Then Julie hits the ropes once more…

…

…

…and gives Aelita and Blossom each One-Handed Bulldogs!

"WHERE IS ANY OF THIS COMING FROM?! WHAT FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH DID DAN KUSO'S PERSONAL FELLATRIX GUZZLE FROM?!" Cris yells through his teeth.

"THERE'S NO PONCE DE LEON IN SIGHT—I actually know who that guy is; thanks mom!—BUT JULIE IS MAKING HERSELF A COMEBACK THAT'D MAKE A BUZZFEED TOP TWENTY LIST!" Jeremy states excitedly.

Julie gives a Discus Elbow Smash to Xena…

…

…

…

…followed by a Sit-Out Side Slam Spinebuster!

"SHADES OF FELLOW AUSSIE JESSICA 'JESSIE' MCKAY—IT'S THE BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Jonathan shouts. "LIFTING UP AND SLAMMING XENA!"

"MAY OF THE POKÉ-COORDINATORS IS SOMEWHERE HOPING SHE NEVER GETS A TASTE OF _THAT_ IN THE FUTURE!" Jeremy quips.

Julie stands, and blood notwithstanding she is FIRED UP! And the Philly crowd can FEEL IT…

…

…

…and Julie can't help but show that off, raising her arms and then throwing her head and hair back and her left leg upward, flashing her signature "Bakugan Brawl!" pose—her entire body even BRIGHT ORANGE along with it!

"WHOOOOOA CORNELL HAYNES JUNIOR!" Jeremy gasps.

"JUST WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?!" Al asks.

Jeremy chuckles, "HAHAHA! IF YOU'RE FAMILIAR WITH JULIE'S SIGNATURE BAKUGAN SUMMONING THROW, YOU'LL KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT WAS!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T USE POWER-U—well I mean, it is no disqualification technically, BUT STILL YOU CAN'T USE POWER-UPS! WAS THAT A FREAKING POWER-UP?!" Cris asks.

"Not really, Collinsworth…BUT IT LOOKS PRETTY DAMN COOL!" Jeremy quarter-marks out.

Julie backs into a corner and pants a little, that pose in and of itself quite strenuous…

…

…

…but the _Bakugan _gal then heads for the top rope…

"Julie's element in _Bakugan_ is Subterra, but she's running like she's got a second VENTUS!" Jonathan quips.

…

…

…

…

…sees van Pelt standing up…

"…Think Lucy's got another Birchwood Bullhammer pickoff up her sleeves?" Cris grins beguilingly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and performs a Diving Front Flip Double Axe-Handle that she calls the Gorem Hammer!

"NOT THIS TIME! BUT JULIE'S GOT A STRIKE OF HER OWN, AND BOY, IS IT IMPRESSIVE!" Al exclaims. "SHE CALLS IT THE GOREM HAMMER! FRONT-FLIPPING DOUBLE AXE-HANDLE DIRECTLY TO THE POINT OF LUCY VAN PELT'S HEAD!"

"WE ARE NOW BEING MADE PRIVY TO WHAT JULIE'S PICKED UP OVER THE LAST NUMBER OF MONTHS SHE'S BEEN AWAY FROM CHARACTER CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING!" Jonathan yells out.

Julie gets to a knee…then to both feet as Lucy eats the Gorem Hammer to the top of the skull and falls…

…

…

…

…and with Blossom in her sights…

…

…

…

…Julie grabs her arms for the Inverted Double Underhook…

"BUT WE KNOW ONE OTHER THING SHE'S PICKED UP SINCE HER LAST TENURE…" Jeremy mentions, "AND WE MAY BE HEADING FOR SEEING IT! SHE'S GOT BLOSSOM! GOT BLOSSOM!"

…

…and spins around…

…

…

…

…only for Blossom to break out and lift Julie up for a Back Suplex…

"CORRECTION—JULIE _HAD _BLOSSOM," Cris says, "BUT SHE DOESN'T ANYMORE!"

…that Julie flips through back onto her feet, grabbing Blossom's arms again…

"NOW SHE DOES!" Jeremy restates.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…this time…

…

…

…Blossom twists through, has Julie in a Wrist Lock…

…

…

…

…

…and—Reggie Rocket BEANS Julie in the face with the barbwire chair!

"OHHHHHH, BUT THEN REGGIE GOT JULIE!" Al hollers.

"DID SHE _EVER_?!" Jonathan yells. "REINTRODUCING JULIE TO BARBWIRE, IN A WAY THAT FOR CERTAIN HAS MAKIMOTO SAYING THAT SHE AND IT HAVE TO STOP MEETING LIKE THIS!"

"IF ONLY SHE HAD A DAMN SAY IN THAT, JON! PROBLEM IS, SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY! NOT A BIT OF IT!" Cris says. "ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN BLOSSOM WAS ALREADY HOLDING HER ARM!"

Julie drops to the mat as chair COLLIDES with face, doing her wounds there ZERO favors…

…

…

…

…while Blossom, having let go of Julie, lands a BIG Enzuigiri to Reggie…

"SPEAKING OF BLOSSOM, A BIG KICK BY HER RIGHT THERE!" Jonathan shouts.

…

…

…followed by a Northern Lights Suplex with a bridge! Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…Reggie gets her shoulders up, breaking Blossom's bridge! Blossom returns to her feet…taking Reggie up with her…

…

…

…

…

…and the Commander and Leader of the PPG scores with a Double Arm Suplex to the Rocket Girl. Blossom sees to it that Reggie is down…supine…

…

…

…before ascending to the top rope herself…

…taking her time…

"And now it's BLOSSOM'S turn to seek for the top rope…" Al watches. "And judging from the body positioning, it could be 630 time, Reggie the presumed target!"

"And 630 time could mean POWERPUFF VICTORY TIME if it hits…!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny Wakeman SPRINGBOARDS from the apron…

…adjacent to Blossom…

…AT Blossom…

"WAKEMAN! OUT OF NOWHERE _AGAIN…!_" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…DOESN'T Springboard Super Hurricanrana Blossom out of the corner as Blossom HOLDS ONTO Jenny's legs instead!

"BUT THIS TIME, THE ELEMENT OF HER SURPRISE DOES NOT QUITE COME TO FULFILLMENT!" Jonathan shouts.

"IN OTHER, LESS BOOKWORMY WORDS, BLOSSOM SAW IT COMING!" Cris elaborates as he sees fit.

Jenny's eyes widen as she realizes she's been caught…

…

…

…and Blossom's SMIRK widens as she powers Jenny back upwards…onto her shoulders…

"YOU CAN ONLY CATCH THE REST OF THE FIELD OFF-GUARD SO MANY TIMES…!" Jonathan states.

"JENNY MIGHT HAVE GONE FOR IT ONE TIME TOO MANY—AAAAAAHHHH!" Jeremy screeches.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Blossom jumps out of the corner and SIT-OUT SUPERBOMBS Jenny Wakeman straight down onto Reggie's body!**

"**POWERBOMBED HER! POWERBOMBED HER FROM THE TOP! ONTO REGGIE! A CRUMPLED PILE OF ENTITIES LYING AT THE BOTTOM OF THE RING COURTESY OF THE SMART ONE KNOWN AS BLOSSOM!**" Al hollers.

"**IF ANYONE WAS GONNA SEE JENNY COMING AND MAKE HER PAY THE PRICE, IT WAS THE BIGGEST RIVAL XJ9'S EVER HAD!**" Cris asserts. "**WE TALKED ABOUT REGGIE AND LUCY'S DUST-UPS GOING BACK; JENNY AND THE WHOLE TEAM OF POWERPUFF GIRLS HAVE BEEN IN CONFLICT SINCE THEY WERE BOTH COMPETING IN THAT PLACE STATIONED OVER IN NEW ENGLAND THAT I CAN'T QUITE REMEMBER THE NAME OF BUT IT'S PROBABLY NOT IMPORTANT! AND IN CCW? BLOSSOM WAS RESPONSIBLY FOR JENNY'S FAMILY BEING DESTROYED! TOOK THE TAG TEAM TITLES FROM HER AS WELL! TOOK **_**PRIDE &amp; GLORY **_**AWAY FROM HER TOO! AND NOW, SHE MAY BE ABLE TO ADD ANOTHER ITEM! SHE MAY BE ABLE TO ADD THAT SHE HAS JUST TAKEN AWAY THE FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD!**"

Blossom pushes Jenny away as she rolls backward on her Superbomb, leaving a SQUISHED Reggie Rocket on the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and with the crowd going from abuzz…to realizing who benefitted from that maneuver the most, Blossom takes twelve seconds…before she crawls her way on top of Reggie for the cover!

"BLOSSOM ON REGGIE, AND THE CROWD REALIZING WHAT THIS COULD POSSIBLY MEAN!" Al exclaims.

"THEIR HOME-GIRL TAKING THE FALL EN ROUTE TO A POWERPUFF EMPIRE—HERE IT COMES!" Cris shouts.

Blossom has the pin: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9495 Reggie gets her shoulder up BARELY!

"…MAT—NOOOOOOO!" Cris cries.

Blossom rolls away from Reggie…

…

…to Jenny…

"BUT THAT'S OKAY!" Cris quickly recovers. "BECAUSE THERE'S ONE OTHER FEMALE BLOSSOM'S MOVE AFFECTED: THE ONE WHO GOT THE SUPERBOMB ITSELF!"

"THE MASHED ROCKET GOT HER SHOULDER UP, BUT THE MANGLED TEENAGE ROBOT MAY NOT HAVE THE SAME LUXURY!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…

…

…and after ten seconds, Blossom has a cover on the Teenage Robot!

"WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT! LET'S TRY IT AGAIN!" Cris says.

Referee Vincent Perry does the honors: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen Ten BITES the arm stub of Blossom as the referee's hand is coming down for the third time!

"…MA—OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!" Cris points frantically. "IT'S GWEN! KEEPING BLOSSOM AWAY FROM HER BELT BY THE SKIN OF HER TEETH, LITERALLY!"

"BITING THE ARM BLOSSOM SO EXHAUSTEDLY DRAPED OVER JENNY WAKEMAN TO EFFECTIVELY BREAK THE PIN ATTEMPT!" Al calls. "AND SHE'S DAMN NEAR MAKING A MEAL OUT OF THAT ARM STUB OF HERS!"

"WHAT IS SHE – MILEENA?!" Jeremy yells out. "I HOPE SHE DOESN'T HAVE RABIES, EVEN THOUGH WITHOUT HER SHIRT AND WITH WHAT'S LEFT OF HER SHE LOOKS VERY MUCH ANIMALISTIC!"

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS, MAN!" Cris shouts.

Blossom rolls away holding her arm in pain with a scream while Gwen, SICKENED by the very thought of someone coming close to taking her Championship, scurries to the Powerpuff and riddles her with clubbing blows to the back as she's grounded. Gwen throws down eight…nine…ten…twelve…FIFTEEN blows to the spine of the Powerpuff Girl…before standing up SEETHING. The Alpha Bitch looks around the ring…and the Cell…

…

…

…

…

…and she bends down to grab Blossom—only to be rolled up Schoolgirl-style from behind by Makimoto!

"Gwen going absolutely BALLISTIC at the fear, the sense, the notion, the thought, the IDEA that someone other than her could have been the Champ—WHOA, WHOA JULIE! JULIE!" Al exclaims.

Julie has Gwen pinned: 1…

"MAKIMOTO WITH A SCHOOLGIRL!" Jonathan calls.

2…

"DON'T TELL ME…!" Cris gasps.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen raises her shoulders…

…while biting on JULIE'S hand!

"KICK-OUT—AND A BITE FOR JULIE TOO! THIS ONE WITH THE FINGERS!" Al spots.

"GAAAH! SHE'S GNOSHING ON THOSE LIKE A LAST MEAL ON DEATH ROW!" Jeremy winces.

Gwen keeps sinking her teeth into Julie's phalanges for five extra excruciating seconds before getting up…holding a Wrist Lock onto Julie as well…

…

…

…

…

…and the Females Champ pulls Julie in for a Short-Arm Drop Toe Facecrusher! Gwen's eyes are borderline RAVENOUS at this point…

"The MANNER, the COMPLEXION, the ATTITUDE of Gwen, ALTERING DRAMATICALLY as she felt First and Only being THREATENED, being CHALLENGED, almost being ENDED…!" Jonathan speaks.

…

…

…and the First and Only takes Julie by the head and hair, Gator Rolling her to the ring apron. Once there on the edge of the ring, Gwen begins to stand…

…

…takes Julie into a Standing Headscissors…

…

…

…

…holds her up…

"But it might be something ELSE about to be ended!" Cris states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and SPIKE PILEDRIVES her smack-dab onto the apron!**

"**DAMN IT, SPIKE PILEDRIVER ONTO THE RING FRAME! DAMN IT! DAMN IT, ONTO JULIE! JULIE FROM 12 TO 6, 90 TO 270 ON THE UNIT CIRCLE, POINT A TO POINT B—YOU CAN CALL IT A LOT, BUT IT ALL AMOUNTS TO GOING **_**STRAIGHT. DOWN!**_" Jonathan hollers.

"**NOT ONLY STRAIGHT DOWN, BUT STRAIGHT DOWN ONTO THE HARDEST PART OF THE RING!**" Jeremy yells.

"**BECAUSE WHEN GWEN WANTS SOMEBODY OUT OF THE MATCH, SHE WANTS THEM OUT. OF. THE. MATCH!**" Cris says. "**AND I THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY, THAT FATE HAS OFFICALLY BEFALLEN YOUNG JULIE MAKIMOTO!**"

Julie's neck BENDS and BUCKLES upon hitting the frame of the ring, and with everything limp Julie falls to the floor lifeless. Gwen stays sitting down on the apron…and she SCREAMS at Julie, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR COEMMYING BACK AT MY EXPENSE! HA! YOU DESERVE THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU MOTHERF**KING DESERVE THAT, MAKIMO-DOPE!" Gwen rolls back into the ring, and with the crowd jeering SIGNIFICANTLY now, Gwen pulls herself up by the ropes, leans by them and shouts, "THAT'S _ONE_ HERO DOWN! …AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL THE REST OF THEM…"

"Gwen said earlier in the night that this place…CCW was a DIFFICULT PLACE to be hero at this hour," Al recalls, "and it certainly will be more difficult if ALL OF THOSE HEROES ARE RENDERED COMATOSE JUST LIKE THAT!"

Gwen, PISSED OFF, stamps her foot FEROCIOUSLY…

…

…

…

…

…

…measures Jenny…

"WARMING UP THE CHOIR!" Cris shouts.

"OH GOD, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING…!" Jeremy grimaces.

"OH _GWEN_!" Cris "corrects".

"STOP THAT!" Jeremy bites.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and sidesteps her way…into turning her body and giving Jenny AN ABSOLUTELY BLATANT LOW BLOW KICK!

"KENNELLY'S KIS—AW, REALLY?! REALLY?!" Jeremy frowns HEAVILY.

"CAN SOMEONE WRITE A GEOMETRIC PROOF WITH STATEMENTS AND REASONS AS TO WHY THAT BLATANT LOW BLOW WAS NECESSARY?! JENNY WAS DEFENSELESS! SHE COULD HAVE EASILY GONE FOR THE FACE, THE _ACTUAL _KENNELLY'S KISS!" Jonathan snarls.

Gwen holds onto Jenny's chin as the Teenage Robot clutches the pelvic part of her exoskeleton…and she says to Wakeman's face, "Here's to the REAL reason why _XX _is eternal…WHETHER YOU F**KING LIKE IT OR NOT…"

…before backing up and THEN nailing Kennelly's Kiss!

"WELL, THERE'S YOUR KISS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, GUYS?!" Cris inquires.

"DO WE _**LOOK**_ BLOODY HAPPY?!" Jonathan rhetorically asks in FURY.

Gwen blows a kiss at Jenny's body…

"GWEN'S sure happy…" Al sighs.

…

…and then turns…faces a corner…

…

…

…climbs to the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and shouts at the top of her lungs, "FIRST AND ONLYYYYYYYYYYY!" with both hands raises with pointer fingers…before drawing the letter R with a circle around it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch LANDS her Moonsault onto Jenny Wakeman!

"MOONSAULT CONNECTS! AND THAT'LL MAKE HER HAPPIER!" Al calls.

"IT SURE WILL! ESPECIALLY IF THE WIN IS RECORDED!" Cris hollers.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE! PLEEEEASE!" Jeremy begs.

Gwen hooks the leg…and referee Vincent Perry has no choice but to count: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9575 Jenny kicks out!

"YES, THANK YOU! JENNY KICKS OUT!" Jeremy cheers.

"INDEED, JENNY KICKS OUT, THE LOW BLOW AND THE SUPERKICK NOT SUFFICIENT IN KEEPING HER DOWN, DESPITE TENNYSON BEING ASSURED OF THE CONTRARY!" Al shouts.

Gwen growls at Jenny, "YOOOOU…" voicing her displeasure with the near-fall…while the fans are voicing their COMPLETE pleasure with knowing that Gwen has in fact NOT won yet. Gwen stands up after that angering near-fall…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits a kneeling Lucy van Pelt with Kennelly's Kiss next!

"OHHHH! I GUESS GWEN'S LOGIC IS, IT'S GOTTA KEEP _ONE _OF THEM DOWN FOR A COUNT OF THREE!" Cris shouts.

"LUCY'S THE NEXT ONE TO GET IT! KENNELLY'S KISS!" Al yells.

Gwen moves on to cover Lucy this time…

…and referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lucy gets her shoulder up as well!

"AND LUCY'S THE NEXT ONE TO KICK OUT AT TWO-AND-A-HALF!" Jonathan hollers.

Gwen once again picks herself up in SHOCK…holding onto her face, running hands through her hair and STOMP-STOMP-STOMPING onto the mat underneath her in RAGE. The "Goddess" then notices Blossom getting up…

"I THINK HER HOLINESS IS ABOUT FED UP WITH THIS, PATIENCE WANED AND KILLER INSTINCT ALL MAXED OUT…" Cris observes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen SUPERKICKS the Women's Tag Team Champion too! Gwen goes into a THIRD pinning attempt, this one on Blossom: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Blossom gets HER shoulder up! Gwen is almost compelled to tug her own hair out of its roots from all of these near-falls, all of these warriors who just WOULDN'T allow her to get out of the Cell on Earth on top! They had all brought something EXTRA for this match…and Gwen didn't like it…

…

…

…

…but her mind is…momentarily eased when she sees a brand-new target…in XENA…

"JENNY KICKING OUT! LUCY KICKING OUT! THE CHAMP COULDN'T GET THE OTHER CHAMP TO STAY DOWN EITHER! THREE SUPERKICKS AND THREE NEAR-FALLS…" Al says.

"…I guess it was too cliché for the third one to be the charm! So in this case the FOURTH will have to do…" Cris quips as he watches Gwen stalk Xena.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…who—CATCHES Gwen's foot on the Superkick try!

"AAAAH! I SAID THE FOURTH WOULD HAVE TO DO!" Cris yelps.

"WELL XENA SAID, 'NO THANKS!' AND NOW GWEN'S TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS _WITH _HER LEG RATHER THAN WITHOUT IT, WHICH WOULD BE IF XENA WERE TO HAVE HER WAY, AS I'M POSITIVE MANY OF US WOULD LIKE HER TO DO!" Jonathan exclaims.

Gwen bitingly swats at Xena wildly while on one foot in front of her…

…

…

…

…but the crowd pops when Xena snatches Gwen's leg and body…

…

…

…hurling ALL of Gwen Tennyson overhead with a Capture Suplex into the turnbuckles!

"A CAPTURE SUPLEX LIKE THAT WILL GO QUITE SOME WAY IN MAKING THAT GO DOWN, JON!" Jeremy comments.

With Gwen folded over herself in the corner…

…

…Xena starts untying the top turnbuckle pad there, drawing intrigued noise from the fans. The Warrior Princess exposes the steel underneath the turnbuckle…

"OH NO…! REF, VINNY, GET IN TH—oh Gwen, it's no DQ, Collinsworth, IT'S NO DQ!" Cris cries out, having momentarily forgotten.

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT'S NO DISQUALIFICATION! Meaning NOTHING is stopping Xena from doing her interior decorating around this squared circle!" Jonathan says. "Turnbuckle pad being pulled off…!"

…

…

…

…pulls Gwen's head up…

"Gwen Tennyson being pulled UP…" Al speaks.

…

…

…

…

…

…and SLAMS her skull and face into the exposed metal! Xena Head Slams Gwen into the steel, opening her up MORE than she had already been opened up before! She Head Slams Gwen AGAIN…and AGAIN…

"YOU THINK GWEN HASN'T BLED ENOUGH ALREADY—oh, who am I kidding; THEY DON'T…" Cris says.

"THANK YOU for FINALLY catching on, Collinsworth! It's ABOUT DAMN TIME," Jeremy states.

"HEAD SLAMS INTO THE EXPOSED METAL, REMINDING GWEN HOW MUCH BLOOD SHE'S LOST AND HOW MUCH MORE SHE'S ABOUT TO LOSE!" Jonathan shouts.

…

…before turning Gwen around and climbing up to the middle rope…and starting to rain down punches—BOMBS from above! Xena strikes down upon Gwen once…twice…THRICE…a FOURTH time…

…

…

…and a FIFTH…and a SIXTH…and a SEVENTH…and an EIGHTH…and a NINTH…and a TENTH…

…

…

…and at this point, the fans are compelled to count along! Xena reaches ELEVEN…TWELVE…

"Normally you stop at then! NORMALLY YOU STOP AT TEN!" Cris repeats.

…

…THIRTEEN…

…FOURTEEN…

…FIFTEEN…

…SIXTEEN…

…SEVENTEEN…

…EIGHTEEN…

…NINETEEN…

…TWENTY…

"Okay, TWENTY will do, I suppose…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…TWENTY-ONE…

"OH, COME ON—MODERATION! MODERATION IS CRUCIAL!" Cris argues.

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE COUNTING FISTS RAZING AN ALPHA BITCH!" Jonathan retorts.

…TWENTY-TWO…

…TWENTY-THREE…

…TWENTY-FOUR…

…TWENTY-FIVE…

…TWENTY-SIX…

…TWENTY-SEVEN…

…TWENTY-EIGHT…

…TWENTY-NINE…

…THIRTY…

…

…

…

…

…

…THIRTY-ONE…

"HOW LONG IS THIS GONNA GO ON?!" Cris screams.

"ASK THE WARRIOR PRINCESS! ASK THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS! IT SEEMS TO ME LIKE IT'S ENTIRELY UP TO HER!" Jonathan exclaims.

"I WOULD AGREE!" Al nods.

…THIRTY-TWO…

…THIRTY-THREE…

…THIRTY-FOUR…

…THIRTY-FIVE…

…THIRTY-SIX…

…THIRTY-SEVEN…

…THIRTY-EIGHT…

…THIRTY-NINE…

…FORTY…

"CROWD IN PHILADELPHIA HAVING AN ABSOLUTE BALL!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…FORTY-ONE…

"AND STILLL NOT DONE!" Al says. "XENA'S STILL GOT MORE PUNISHMEN TO ENFORCE!"

"THE MORE, THE JOLLIER IN MY OPINION!" Jonathan exclaims.

…FORTY-TWO…

…FORTY-THREE…

…FORTY-FOUR…

…FORTY-FIVE…

"ALONG WITH THE OPINIONS OF CLOSE TO 20,000 IN HERE AND MILLIONS WORLDWIDE!" Al adds.

…FORTY-SIX…

…FORTY-SEVEN…

…FORTY-EIGHT…

…FORTY-NINE…

…

…

…

…

…**FIFTY! Xena gives Gwen FIFTY fists to the head, the crowd, albeit exhausted from counting, LOVING it from start to finish!**

"**FIFTY CONSECUTIVE STRIKES!**" Al counts and confirms. "A HALF-CENTURY'S WORTH OF PAIN, SUFFERING AND AGONY ADMINISTERED BY THE WARRIOR PRINCESS!"

…

…But suddenly Gwen grabs the still-perched Xena in an Elevated Prawn, and walks out of the corner…

"I WOULDN'T MIND FIFTY MORE—UHHHH-OHHHHHHH…" Jeremy worries.

"UNFORTUNATELY, GWEN MINDS!" Jonathan says.

"THAT SHE DOES!" Cris agrees.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Xena pops out of Gwen's Powerbomb try, landing with Gwen in a Standing Headscissors instead. Xena then lifts Gwen up onto her shoulders…Prawn-style…

…

…

…

…walks to the buckle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and PUNISHES Gwen Ten with a HARD Elevated Buckle Bomb into the corner, causing the back of Gwen's head to bounce off of the exposed turnbuckle!

"BUT XENA MINDS GWEN'S MINDING! AND OOOOOOOH WHAT A BUCKLE BOMB! SWEET SHEPHERD PIE, THAT BUCKLE BOMB!" Jeremy winces.

"YOU KNOW WHY IT LOOKED SO FIERCE?! BECAUSE IT WASN'T JUST ANY BUCKLE BOMB… IT WAS A BUCKLE _SIX FEET UNDER_!" Al brings up. "DID YOU NOTICE?! THE ELEVATED VERSION OF THE POWERBOMB BEING USED?! THAT'S THE SIX FEET UNDER FROM ARES! AND XENA, VENGEFUL AVENGER, DELIVERED IT WITH THE FORCE OF A TRUE GODDESS! OR AT LEAST A DEMIGODDESS!"

Xena lets out her signature SCREECH of passion, and some of the Philadelphia fans mimic her howl to the skies, firmly behind the Destroyer of Nations…on their feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Xena waits for Gwen Ten to struggle to HER feet.

"GWEN, YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE THE VIEW WHEN YOU GET BACK UP!" Cris warns.

"XENA'S ABLAZE! SHE'S READY! SHE'S READY TO PUT FIRST AND ONLY IN ITS RESTING PLACE FOR GOOD!" Al hollers.

"SO ARE WE!" both Ellis Twins proclaim in unison.

The Amphipolis native has the Females Champion in her sights…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as she sees the whites of Gwen's eyes…

"HIT IT, XENA!" Jeremy encourages.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…she DARTS at her for Hind's Blood Dagger—but Gwen DIPS and CATCHES Xena across her own back in mid-air with a Magic Backbreaker!

"NOOOOO, A COUNTER! HOW?! HOW DO YOU COUNTER?! ESPECIALLY THAT WAY?!" Jeremy screams.

"DEXTERITY AND SPEED!" Cris answers. "THE SPEED TO DROP DOWN, THE DEXTERITY TO GRAB XENA WHILE DOING SO AND BRING HER DOWN ONTO YOUR OWN BACK!"

"GWEN SOMEHOW MAKING THE CATCH BEHIND HER!" Al hollers.

"AS A WIDEOUT, YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THAT! IT'S HOW YOU GET FIRST DOWNS ON THIRD AND LONG! IT'S HOW YOU GET INTO THE END ZONE ON FOURTH AND GOAL!" Cris shouts. "AND THIS—THIS RIGHT HERE IS HOW YOU KEEP YOUR TITLE REIGN INTACT! _…For now…_"

Gwen would have reveled in her sedulous counter, but she is STILL in visibly agony, bleeding and breathing heavily…but with Xena hurt, that gives the Alpha Bitch a clear chance…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen Ten gets up…and puts Xena in a Front Facelock…

"Or maybe IT ENDS RIGHT HERE!" Cris exclaims.

"Hind's Blood Dagger, the HBD, avoided—now Gwen wants the Alakazam!" Al identifies.

"AND WE WANT _THIS_ AVOIDED! PLEASE?! PLEASE?!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…to—NOT deliver the Alakazam as Reggie Rocket emerges from behind Gwen and ensnares her in a Katahajime!

"REGGIE GRANTING JEREMY'S WISH!" Al exclaims.

"WHY HER AGAIN?! WHY. HER. AGAIN?! _WHY HER AGAIN?!_" Cris rages.

"PREVENTING THE ALAKAZAM BY PUTTING TENNYSON…IN A KATAHAJIME—THAT'S A HALF NELSON CHOKE! A TAZMISSION IF YOU WILL!" Jonathan notices. "REGGIE GOING WELL INTO THE ECW PLAYBOOK TO MAKE SURE GWEN DOESN'T GET THE ALAKAZAM!"

Gwen lets go of Xena to reach up for her neck and Reggie's arm around it, trying to fight out of the Half Nelson Choke that the ECW alumna has her in! Fans, seeing a homage in Reggie's submission, are even MORE amped and in favor of seeing a tap-out or Gwen losing consciousness…

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT SHE MIGHT FORCE GWENNY TO GO OUT!" Jeremy states. "AND IF THAT HAPPENS, NEW CHAMPION! NEW CHAMP AND HER NAME WOULD BE REGGIE ROCKET!"

"WHO'S TO SAY SHE ISN'T STRIVING FOR IT AS WE SPEAK?!" Al hollers.

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch flails and flails, her free arm searching for a reprieve…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Xena RUSHES AHEAD herself…

…

…and…hits REGGIE with the HBD; Gwen, lowering her chin to get Reggie's arm off of her carotid, JUST slips away, escaping the choke AND the contact!

"AND XENA WITH AN HBD! _THIS_ TIME GETTING IT!" Al calls.

"BUT DID SHE WANT GWEN OR REGGIE?!" Cris poses.

Xena sees that she hit, at the very least, _a _target…

"IN ANY CASE, SHE BROKE UP THE REG-MISSION, PREVENTING THAT EARLIER POSSIBILITY OF SUBMISSION KO VICTORY FOR ROCKET AS A RESULT OF IT!" Jeremy brings up.

…

…

…

…but then Gwen Tennyson kicks her in the gut, grabs her head…

"AND SHE ALSO SET HERSELF UP FOR _THIS_!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…gets her arm twisted by Xena! Xena gets her head free and then ROUNDHOUSES Gwen Ten right upside the dome!

"Alakaza—no, countered! MASSIVE ROUNDHOUSE KICK INSTEAD! XENA WITH ONE TO THE DOME!" Al shouts.

Gwen stumbles and bumbles around the squared circle, out on her feet as she unwittingly bounds off of the ropes…lurches around the ring…

"THAT ONE ROCKED HER! THAT ONE ROCKED HER BUT GOOD!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and walks right into Hind's Blood Dagger from Xena!**

"**AND SO WILL THIS—HIND'S! BLOOD! DAGGERRRRRRRRRR!**" Al hollers.

"**XENA'S KNEE HITS! XENA'S KNEE CONNECTS!**" Jonathan screams.

"**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD—OH MY GWEN…!**" Cris gets frantic, standing out of his commentary chair.

"**GWEN BUMBLED RIGHT INTO IT! ROUNDHOUSE FIRST, HBD TO FOLLOW!**" Jeremy shouts.

With the ENTIRE Wells Fargo Center upright and uproarious, the Warrior Princess goes into the cover on Gwen Ten! Referee Vincent Perry is in the PERFECT position…

…

…

…and he does the honors, the crowd in sync: 1…

"**HERE WE GOOOO—SET IT…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.97 Aelita Schaeffer pulls Xena off of the pin by her boot!**

"…**FORGET—WE FORGOT ABOUT SCHAEFFER!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**WE AND PHILLY ALL FORGOT ABOUT AELITA SCHAEFFER!**"

"**AND SO DID XENA!**" Cris adds.

Xena kicks at Aelita's head with both of her feet, SCOWLING at having her pin broken up…

…before she tries to lock Aelita into a Triangle Choke…

…

…

…

…but Aelita punches out of that predicament; however, immediately thereafter, Xena catches one of Aelita's punching arms in an Omoplata…

"BUT AELITA'S AT THE FOREFRONT OF XENA'S MIND NOW—OMOPLATA!" Jonathan calls. "THE TRIANGLE DIDN'T WORK; THE OMOPLATA THOUGH MIGHT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita slithers backward on her belly to take Xena with her outside of the ring…

"Or perhaps nooooot…!" Cris sees.

…sets her feet at ringside…

…adjusts…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and instead puts Xena in an Over-the-Shoulder Cloverleaf outside of the ring! And seconds later, Aelita traps the arm to complete her Lyoko Lock!

"TAKING XENA OUT OF THE RING—AND HOLDING HER IN THE LYOKO LOCK!" Al exclaims. "XENA HAD SUBMISSIONS, BUT AELITA BROKE OUT OF THOSE AND LOCKED ON THE ONE OF HER OWN THAT'S TRIED, TRUE, AND WITH THE BEST SUCCESS RATE OF THE BUNCH! THE ONLY THING WRONG HERE IS THAT IT'S NOT HAPPENING IN THE RING!"

"BUT IT'S TAKING XENA OUT OF THE EQUATION! THIRTY SECONDS AGO, SHE ALMOST HAD THE TITLE! NOW SHE'S IN AELITA'S CLUTCHES! AND YOU CAN'T WIN THE FEMALES TITLE FROM THERE!" Cris states.

With Xena coating the air with screams of pain, Aelita STRAINS AWAY at Xena BIG TIME with her Lyoko Lock, the submission that NO FEMALE in CCW could claim to have broken by force! That made Xena's task hard enough…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but none of that is helped by Aelita RAMMING Xena's body and face into the Cell wall, bashing her into it while keeping the Lyoko Lock applied!

"AELITA CAN'T WIN IT FROM THERE EITHER TECHNICALLY—OHHHH COLCANNON!" Jeremy exclaims. "THE _CODE LYOKO _TURNCOAT DOING A LITTLE SOMETHING MORE THAN STRETCHING THE WARRIOR PRINCESS WITH HER HOLD OF CHOICE!"

"XENA STUCK AS IT IS, DEVOID OF IMMEDIATE OPTIONS TO ESCAPE, NOW WITH ANOTHER PROBLEM ON HER HANDS, OR RATHER IN HER FACE—THAT CELL WALL!" Jonathan shouts.

"LIKE I SAID, TAKING HER OUT OF THE DAMN PICTURE!" Cris reiterates.

Aelita backs Xena into the wall ONCE…TWICE…THRICE…

…FOUR TIMES with the Lyoko Lock, dropping Xena onto the floor on her own after the second one, her bashing imprinting a Cell wall tattoo right across Xena's face!

"AND EITHER THE WALL HAS A XENA TATTOO, OR THE XENA HAS A CELL TATTOO! TAKE YOUR PICK, BUT KNOW THIS – AELITA JUST LET US ALL KNOW SHE'S STILL IN THE HUNT AND XENA WILL NO LONGER BE!" Jonathan calls.

After letting go of Xena, Aelita turns her attentions back to the ring…

…

…

…

…and climbs to the top rope, with Gwen Ten down and supine.

"Speaking of hunts…speaking of Titles…the Titleholder NOT SAFE…!" Jeremy spots.

"AND REMEMBER WHEN THE FANS WANTED THE AELITASAULT BEFORE? THEY DIDN'T GET IT! BUT NOW THAT IT SUITS SCHAEFFER, I THINK _NOW _WE'RE GONNA GET TO SEE IT!" Cris shouts.

Aelita flashes a "Four Horsewomen" sign as she reaches the top…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she DIVES…

…

…

…for the Aelitasault—that Gwen avoids by raising her knees!

"Aelitasault—GWEN LIFTING HER KNEES!" Jeremy shouts.

…Or DOES she?

"…Wait…" Jeremy blinks twice.

…

…

Aelita in fact CATCHES Gwen's legs, holds onto her knees, and deadlifts Gwen off of the mat by her legs UPSIDE-DOWN…

"WAIT A SECOND…" Jeremy takes a closer look.

…

…

…

…latching in the Over-the-Shoulder Cloverleaf and fully trapping the arm, crouching down as well for the leg-aided Crossface variation! It's the Lyoko Lock IN FULL onto the orange-haired hollering Females Champion!

"OHHHH MY! THE PERCEIVED COUNTER FROM TENNYSON FED RIGHT INTO AELITA'S HANDS!" Al shouts.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GRABBING THE LEGS AND, AND…LIFTING IT INTO THE LYOKO LOCK!" Jonathan can't hide how impressed HE is.

"ADAPTABILITY! AT ITS PREMIUM! EXEMPLARY!" Cris exclaims. "PERHAPS IN A DIFFERENT STATE PHYSICALLY, GWEN WOULD HAVE HAD A MOVE AHEAD! BUT THIS IS ONE WHERE GOD HERSELF SHOWED SOME 1% MORTALITY! AND THAT MAY BE ALLLLLL THAT SCHAEFFER NEEDS!"

"_THIS _LYOKO LOCK COULD DECIDE IT!" Al hollers.

A HEAVY mixed reaction fills the arena at this! On the one hand, Gwen Tennyson was TRAPPED in Aelita Schaeffer's Lyoko Lock…but on the other, Gwen Tennyson was trapped in AELITA SCHAEFFER'S Lyoko Lock! To their credit…it was almost 55% cheers, because the sequence to get the Lyoko Lock applied DEMANDED respect…

…

…

…

…but in the time being, Gwen Tennyson is losing blood, losing her mind…and seeming losing breath! She tries to reach for the ropes, but they are yards, seemingly MILES, away from her reach…

…which didn't matter anyhow given the stipulation, Gwen suddenly realized! Aelita keeps her center of gravity as low as possible with the Lyoko Lock tightly in…

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN GET ROPES FROM THIS POSITION! AELITA WOULD HAVE TO _WALK _GWEN TO THOSE ROPES FOR HER TO GET THERE! AND EVEN IF SHE DID, IT WOULDN'T MATTER!" Jeremy shouts. "IT WOULDN'T MATTER BECAUSE THERE'S—"

"NO DISQUALIFICATIONS!" Jeremy and Cris complete in unison (inadvertently).

"…YEAH, EXACTLY!" Jeremy says.

"AND IT WAS BUT MOMENTS AGO THAT TENNYSON WAS HBD'D BY XENA!" Cris notes. "THAT TOO HAS TO PLAY A FACTOR! THAT HAS TO PLAY A FACTOR! BECAUSE WHAT'S A CHAMPION TO DO WHEN YOU'RE IN A POSITION LIKE THIS STRAIGHT AFTER THAT?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen has to bite her own hand…hesitating…hesitating…

…

…

…

…

…

…_contemplating_…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Lucy van Pelt throws a WICKED Birchwood Bullhammer—that Aelita ducks and Backdrops Lucy to counter!

"SHE MIGHT HAVE TO PRAY FOR SOMEONE TO BREAK IT UP—AND IT AIN'T GONNA BE LUCY!" Jeremy calls.

"LOWERING THE SHOULDER AND BACKDROPPING THE FUSSBUDGET!" Jonathan shouts. "AND THE LYOKO LOCK IS STILL FIRM AND TAUT!"

Aelita MAINTAINS the Lyoko Lock off of the Back Body Drop to the Fussbudget, and all of Gwen's outstretching towards the downed body of van Pelt does nothing to aid her in this plight! Gwen tries Hammerfisting the inside of Aelita's thigh, but there is NO BREAKING this Lyoko Lock at any costs!

"GWEN'S TRYING ANYTHING SHE CAN, BUT IT'S NOT WORKING! IT JUST ISN'T DOING THE TRICK!" Jeremy shouts.

"NO ONE'S EVER BROKEN THE LYOKO LOCK!" Cris mentions. "IT'S NEVER HAPPENED! NOT IN CCW, WWE, ACW OR ANYWHERE! EVEN IN 5BW DEVELOPMENTAL IT NEVER GOT BROKEN! THIS HOLD MEANS TAP-OUT! PLAIN! AND! SIMPLLLLLE!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen raises a hand…blood-infested tears now coming down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she—gets let out of the Lyoko Lock thanks to Blossom nailing a Shining Wizard to Aelita's face, which is enough to break up the hold!

"AELITA CAN'T GET AWAY FROM _THAT_ IN TIME THOUGH! SHINING WIZARD STRIKES! COURTESY OF BLOSSOM!" Al hollers. "AND THE ALPHA BITCH IS IN EFFECT SPARED THE IGNOMINY OF TAPPING OUT!"

"BUT BLOSSOM SAVED THE DESPAIR OF NOT LEAVING WITH THE TITLE!" Jonathan states. "THAT'S WHY SHE DID IT! THAT'S WHY! NOT FOR GWEN! NOT FOR GWEN! BUT FOR HER OWN DARN SELF!"

Blossom, having kept the match alive…now looks to end it in her OWN favor…

…

…

…as she picks Aelita up…

…puts her in a Fireman's Carry…

…crosses the legs…

"JUST LIKE _THIS _WILL BE FOR HER OWN DARN SELF!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and…has her Flower Pot prevented by an Arm Drag from Aelita, who uses her FEET to perform it!**

"**UNLESS AELITA **_**COUNTERS**_**! LIKE THAT!**" Al shouts.

"**SHE USED HER FRICKIN' FEET!**" Cris squeals.

"**ARM DRAG BETWEEN HER BOOT TOES!**" Jonathan exclaims. "**SHE AVOIDS THE FLOWER POT THUSLY! BLOSSOM, THE ONE GOING DOWN!"**

"**I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MOON CAN SAY SHE TAUGHT HER THAT!**" Cris hollers. "**HOW DOES THAT GET TAUGHT TO YOU?! I DON'T THINK IT DOES!**"

Aelita seamlessly stands with Blossom's arm scissored between her legs, the fans ONCE AGAIN admittedly impressed…

"**THIS IS IIIIIT! NEW POSITION!**" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…**Jenny Wakeman LEAPFROGS over Aelita from behind, grabs her in a Three-Quarter Facelock, and SHIRANUIS her, bringing her down to Aelita DDT Blossom in the process as well!**

"**JENNY LEAPS IN**—**GEAR GRINDERRRRRR!**" Al screams.

"**WHAAAAAT?!**" Cris is STUNNED. "**WHERE?! FROM WHAT COUNTY?! FROM WHAT DISTRICT?! FROM WHAT SECTION OF THE FREAKING GLOBE?!**"

"**OVER AELITA SHE CAME, AND SHE GRABBED THE HEAD AND FLIPPED TO DRILL IT! AELITA DROPS BLOSSOM IN THE PROCESS, THOUGH NOT QUITE AS SHE ENVISIONED!**" Jonathan hollers.

"**YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN, BRO! THE TEENAGE ROBOT NOW WITH A CHANCE! IF YOU WROTE HER OFF BEFORE, WRITE HER BACK ON, LADIES AND GERMS!**" Jeremy advises.

Now the fans are not only impressed; they are THRILLED…as Jenny holds onto her aching body after the Gear Grinder intrusion on her part, lying on the mat…

…

…

…

…

…

…before, eight seconds later, covering Aelita with celerity!

"**THERE FOR THE PIN!**" Jonathan exclaims. "_**PANDEMONIUM **_**TO BE REMEDIED!**"

Jenny has the pin: 1…

"**SET IT…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.97875 Aelita gets her shoulder up!**

"…**FORGET I—AELITA KICKS OOOOOUT!**" Jeremy cries.

"_**PANDEMONIUM **_**NOT**** REMEDIED!**" Al exclaims. "**AND IT'S THE THIRD ELEMENT OF THAT TRIPLE THREAT AND HER RESILIENCE THAT'S THE REASON WHY! A KICK-OUT WITH WHICH TO BE AMAZED!**"

"**SHOULD HAVE HOOKED A LEG!**" Jeremy says.

Jenny is sent off of Aelita by the near-fall…

…

…and right onto Blossom for another pin!

"**BUT IF SHE CAN'T PIN ONE RIVAL, SHE'LL GO FOR ANOTHER!**" Jonathan shouts. "**THIS TIME BLOSSOM, THE RECIPIENT OF THE AELITA DDT!**"

This time, Jenny has the presence of mind to hook a leg in the pin: 1…

"**SET IT…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.97895 Blossom kicks out in time as well!**

"…**FORGE—BLOSSOM TOOOOOOO! TWO! TOO! TWO TOO!**" Jeremy shouts. "**BLOSSOM TOO WITH THE KICK-OUT! TWO NEAR CHANCES, TWO NEAR-FALLS!**"

The fans, along with Jenny, all groan in despair from the pinfall coming JUST SHORT…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny rises to her feet—_**and gets OBLITERATED with a Birchwood Bullhammer by Lucy van Pelt, sending her off of the mat and onto her HEAD from the force!**_

"JENNY COULD ALMOST TASTE IT—_**OH GOD BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMER!**_" Jonathan screams.

"_**SHE TASTED SOMETHING ALRIGHT!**_" Cris shouts. "_**TURNED HER INSIDE-OUT WITH IT!**_"

"_**I'D SAY RANDY ORTON **__**WISHES**__** HIS RKOs WERE THAT OUT OF NOWHERE!**_" Jeremy quips.

Lucy drops to the mat…right in front of Jenny, whom she pins: 1…

"_**COVER BY VAN PELT!**_" Jonathan calls.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.9825 Reggie Double Sledges the back of Lucy's head to break it up in the nick of time!**_

"_**REGGIE ROCKET'S TURN TO SAVE AGAIN! THE SECOND SHE'S SAVED IT AT LUCY'S EXPENSE!**_" Jonathan shouts.

"_**GWENDAMN IT, REGGIE!**_" Cris howls. "_**IT WAS OVER! THE END WERE GONNA HAVE IT! THE END WAS GONNA TAKE THE TITLE! THE ALL-END **_**ZENITH **_**WAS THERE! IN THE CARDS! IN THE COSMOS! AND YOU! RUINED! EVERYTHING! AGAAAAAAAIN!**_"

"_**OR IF YOU'RE A PHILADELPHIAN, YOU SAVED EVERYTHING AGAIN! YOU KEPT THE MATCH ALIVE! YOU KEPT YOUR OWN HOPES OF LEAVING FEMALES CHAMPION ALIVE!**_" Jonathan yells.

Both Reggie and Lucy look around lying on the mat, reorienting themselves…the latter recognizing exactly WHO stopped her from victory…

…

…and meanwhile, the crowd is getting louder and louder in their clamors, feeling the tension and the pressure building in this match as it continues. It's becoming clear that in order to become CCW Females Champion…for themselves…for _XX_…they were pulling out ALL OF THE STOPS.

"HOT TAMALES DOUSED IN KETCHUP—WHAT IS IN FRONT OF US?!" Jeremy tries to catch his breath.

"I'M TRYING TO FIGURE THAT OUT MYSELF, JER!" Jonathan replies. "THIS IS A DISPLAY THAT JUST EMPHASIZES WHAT'S ON THE LINE, WHAT THESE GIRLS WANT, AND HOW BADLY THEY WANT IT! THIS IS A NIGHT THESE EIGHT WOMEN WILL NEVER FORGET, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! ALL ARE GOING HOME WITH SOUVENIRS! BUT ONLY ONE IS GOING HOME WITH THE 15-POUND SOUVENIR THEY COVET THE MOST THAT'S BESIDE MICHAELS AND COLLINSWORTH AT THE TIMEKEEPER'S STATION!"

Lucy looks to her left…

…

…and sees the steel chair…

…

…while Reggie looks to her right…

…

…

…and sees the barbwire steel chair…

…

…

…

…and both girls pick up their respective weapons…slowly standing up with them, backs turned to one another momentarily…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Lucy and Reggie TURN AND SWING their chairs, steel and barbwire COLLIDING with one another in the clash!

"AND IT'S A GOOD OLD FASHIONED DRAW AND DUEL! AARON BURR AND ALEXANDER HAMILTON'S DESCENDANTS IN THE CENTER OF THE RING, TRADING CHAIRS! LUCY THE REGULAR, REGGIE OF THE BARBWIRE VARIETY!" Jonathan yells.

"…Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"Third Vice President of the United States under President Thomas Jefferson and the first Secretary of the United States Treasury respectively! They LOATHED each other for years and Burr challenged Hamilton to a duel in 1804 and won it, mortally wounding Hamilton who died the next day!" Jonathan explains.

"Huh…they never explained that in the Broadway musical," Jeremy blinks twice.

"Yes, they did—you weren't paying attention!" Jonathan tells his brother.

"I'll buy it," Jeremy says.

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, IS THIS REALLY THE TIME FOR U.S. HISTORY EXPOSITIONS, GUYS?!" Al exclaims.

"IT'S NEVER A BAD TIME FOR A HISTORY LESSON, AL!" Jonathan contends.

"WHO'S GONNA BE THE HAMILTON AND WHO'S GONNA BE THE BURR?!" Jeremy asks, quipping off of Jonathan's lesson.

Lucy swings her chair again…

…

…

…as does Reggie, causing both chairs to clash a second time! The two veterans exchange chair swings with each other, neither one giving an inch, neither one acquiring the advantage…as chairs meet FIVE times…SIX times…SEVEN times…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but on the EIGHTH time, Reggie's barbwire chair swing is strong enough to KNOCK Lucy's chair right out of her hands!

"OHHH! THERE'S YOUR ANSWER!" Al exclaims.

"Damn it, damn it, Damn It, Damn It, DAMN IT!" Cris bemoans.

"WHEN IT COMES TO FISTS, YOU COULD GIVE IT TO VAN PELT BETWEEN THESE TWO! BUT WHEN YOU GO INTO HARDCORE TERRITORY, YOU BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR REGGIE'S THE SAFE CALL—AND IN THIS EVENT, THE CORRECT ONE!" Jonathan shouts.

"AND REMEMBER THE AILING HAND LUCY'S STILL DEALING WITH!" Al reminds. "THAT HAD TO BE A FACTOR! THAT HAD TO LEND AN OPENING!"

Reggie is holding her barbwire chair still…and the Philly fans have toothy grins aplenty…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Reggie fires away with her chair…

…

…and Lucy, with no otherwise equivalent option, PUNCHES Reggie's chair back with her left hand!

"ESCABECHE—WHAT THE…?!" Jeremy gasps. "DID…DID LUCY JUST DO THAT?! DID I SEE HER DO THAT?!"

"SHE PUNCHED THE BARBWIRE CHAIR FOR DEFENSE! SHE REALLY _IS_ DYING BY THE SWORD!" Jonathan hollers.

"IT DIDN'T KNOCK THE CHAIR OUT OF REGGIE'S HANDS THOUGH!" Cris notes.

"BUT WITH HER CHAIR HAVING BEEN DROPPED, IT WAS HER SOLE AND HASTIEST DEFENSE LEFT! AND BY GOLLY, SHE'S GONNA USE IT AS LONG AS IT SUSTAINS HER!" Al exclaims.

Lucy STARES DOWN the Queen of Extreme, who herself seems in disbelief from Lucy's choice of defense…

…

…that comes back to bite van Pelt almost IMMEDIATELY as she holds her fist in MAJOR agony. Reggie cricks her neck…

…

…

…and swings the barbwire chair AGAIN…

…

…

…

…but Lucy AGAIN punches the chair back before it lands! The _Peanuts _mainstay clutches her hand again, gritting her teeth and doing her best to conceal a scream…as her hand is now BLEEDING from mashing the barbwire…

"LUCY HOLDING THE KNIFE IN THE GUNFIGHT HERE, BUT DAMN IT IF SHE ISN'T STAYING WITH IT! KEEPING UP REGARDLESS!" Al hollers.

"REGGIE ALMOST SEEMED SURPRISED LUCY RESORTED TO THIS TO BEGIN WITH! ROCKET'S STILL SWINGING THOUGH! SHE'LL GET THAT TARGET IF IT KILLS HER _AND _VAN PELT TOGETHER!" Jeremy yells.

…

…

…

…

…and then Reggie Rocket ROARS…

…

…

…

…

…**as she SMACKS Lucy in the face with a DISCUS BARBWIRE CHAIR SHOT! **

"**GAAAAAAAAH!**" Cris grimaces.

"**AND THERE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IS THE KILL SHOT!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**LUCY'S BREAD AND BUTTER COULD ONLY STRETCH SO FAR! AND ROCKET KNEW IT! SHE KEPT SWINGING FOR THE FENCES, AND AFTER FOUL TIPS GALORE SHE FINALLY GOT HER HOMER!**" Jeremy hollers.

Down goes Lucy van Pelt, who has blood on her forehead to accompany the blood on her fist…

…

…

…and with the Wells Fargo Center faithful SCREAMING, Reggie puts the barbwire chair down, points to the fans…and motions around her waist for what's coming.

"AND REGGIE, AS MOTIONED, COULD VERY WELL BE CLOSING IN ON HER FIRST TITLE IN OVER A DECADE!" Al exclaims. "PHILADELPHIA IS ABOUT TO ENTER CATHARSIS IN JUST A FEW MOMENTS!"

Reggie looks at the positioning of her barbwire chair…and the regular chair…

…

…

…

…

…and the Rocket Girl picks Lucy up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and gives Lucy a Reggie-Tonic onto the steel chair!**

"**REGGIE-TONIC ON THE CHAAAAAIR!**" Jeremy calls.

"**NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Cris cries.

…

…But that's not all…

…

…

…as Reggie rolls forward, maintaining the position for a Leg-Trap Sunset Bomb…

"**NOT DONE! NOT DONNNNNE!**" Jeremy screams.

…

…

…

…

"**DOUBLE NOOOOOOOOO!**" Cris whines.

…_**and she gives Lucy a SECOND CONSECUTIVE Reggie-Tonic, this one onto the barbwire chair!**_

"**ANOTHER—**_**THIS ONE ON BARBWIRE!**_" Jeremy squeals. "_**THE BARBWIRE CHAIR, THE DESTINATION FOR REGGIE-TONIC NUMERO DOS!**_"

"_**AND THIS CROWD, AS PROGNOSTICATED, IS IN FULL-ON FRENZY MODE! IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN!**_" Jonathan shouts.

Reggie leans back for a few seconds upon the second delivery…but to the LOUDEST of cheers, she sits herself up and takes hold of Lucy's legs, executing a Sunset Pin!

"_**COVERRRRRRR!**_" Jeremy screams.

"_**REGGIE'S HOLDING IT!**_" Al exclaims.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

"_**SET IT…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Gwen Tennyson sneaks in and Crucifix Pins REGGIE'S shoulders down!

"…_**FORGE—HELLION'S RETURNED! NO NO NOOOOOO!**_" Jeremy shouts.

"_**GOT A COVER OF HER OWN—CRUCIFIX FROM BEHIND!**_" Cris calls. "_**GOT THE ARMS!**_"

The prior cheers from the audience have now turned into NUCLEAR BOOS as Vincent Perry counts 1…

"DON'T TELL ME!"

2…

"OH DON'T TELL ME!"

…Reggie rolls backward to get her shoulders up…

"OH…!" Jonathan is in relief.

…

…

…

…but Gwen hooks both of her arms…Back-to-Back Double Underhook-style…

"THANKFULLY A NEAR-FA—OHHHH NO! NO, THAT'S THE WRONG POSITIONING! THAT'S ALL THE WRONG POSITIONING!" Jonathan shakes his head screamingly.

"WRONG FOR ROCKET, RIGHT FOR TENNYSON!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…spins…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and gives Reggie a RUNNING Hocus Pocus onto the steel chair!**_

"_**RUNNING AND DELIVERING THE HOCUS POCUS ON THE CHAIR! THE CHAIR LUCY DROPPED BEFORE! IT WAS RIGHT IN PLACE! RIGHT THERE FOR THE DOWNFALL!**_" Al exclaims.

"_**REGGIE NOOOOOOOOO!**_" Jeremy cries.

"_**GWEN KNEW WHERE TO DROP HER! COULDN'T HAVE BEEN BETTER! NECK FOLDED! CHAIR RATTLED! BODY SNAPPED! AND HOPES DASHED FROM HERE TO FLIPPIN' PITTSBURGH!**_" Cris hollers.

Gwen turns around…shoots the Half on Reggie Rocket…

…

…

…

…

…and with an almost-prayerful look on her face, she pins Reggie while hooking the leg!

"**NO WAY…!**" Jonathan grits his teeth. "**NO!**"

"**GWEN COVERING!**" Al exclaims.

The count is 1…

"**I'VE GOTTA DO IT—CHECK…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.9925 Julie Makimoto grabs the leg of the Alpha Bitch and pulls Gwen out of the ring!**

"…**MA—HOLY SH*T, JULIE'S NOT F*CKING **_**DEAD**_**?!**" Cris screams in shock.

"**POSSIBLY WITH A BOTHERSOME STINGER, BUT NO! NOT DEAD! VERY MUCH ALIVE, AND VERY MUCH KEEPING THE MATCH SUCH TOO!**" Al shouts.

Gwen screams, "NOOOOOOO!" as she's pulled off of Reggie…and the crowd is OVERJOYED when Julie puts her in a Side Headlock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and lands a Running Bulldog onto the steel steps!

"AND AS GWEN'S RETENTION DESIRES GO BELLY-UP, GWEN HERSELF GOES FACEDOWN INTO THE STAIRS!" Al calls.

"THIS GIRL SHOULD BE PARALYZED RIGHT NOW—WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Cris yells.

"PREVENTING TENNYSON FROM WRAPPING THIS BAD BOY UP IN HELL, READY TO TAKE OUR SHOW AND COMPANY THERE FOR VACAY!" Jeremy answers.

The fans in attendance make themselves heard with a chant of, "THANK YOU JULIE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THANK YOU JULIE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THANK YOU JULIE! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"…

…

…but Julie doesn't go dishing out "You're welcomes" just yet…instead pushing the steel steps against the now-seated Gwen, who is against the Cell wall in pain. Julie backs up, giving herself about 18 feet of distance…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she Baseball Slide Dropkicks the steel steps right into Gwen's frame!

"NOW THE STAIRS AGAINST GWEN—JULIE MAKES A GWEN TEN SANDWICH!" Al shouts.

"STEEL INTO GWEN INTO MORE STEEL! THE BAKUGAN BRAWLER, LIKE XX 20 RENEWED, BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!" Jonathan exclaims.

Julie stands…and then backs up from the steps' location again…

"AND POSSIBLY LOOKING FOR MORE!" Al observes.

"HOW MUCH MORE?!" Jeremy asks.

"HOW, PERIOD?!" Cris asks.

…

…

…

…

…before landing a SECOND Baseball Slide Dropkick into the stairs into Gwen Ten! Julie rises…

…

…steps over Gwen and the stairs…

…

…

…and then, from the other end, starts running…

…

…nearly slips on a puddle of (mostly Gwen's) blood on the floor…

"GOING ALL THE WAY AROUND—OH, CAREFUL!" Jeremy gasps.

…

…but recovers…continues running…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and goes the length of ringside to nail a HIGH-IMPACT Baseball Slide Dropkick into the stairs into Gwen Ten, SANDWICHING her between metal and metal!

"AND WITH THE FULLEST HEAD OF STEAM, JULIE BRINGS IT INTO TENNYSON!NEARLY SLIPPING ON BLOOD BUT PERHAPS DRAWING MORE OF IT INSTEAD BY STAYING UP AND KEEPING THE CHAMP DOWN!" Al shouts.

"AFTER A KICK LIKE THAT, DOWN FOR A WHILE! DOWN FOR A GOOD WHILE!" Jonathan affirms.

Julie returns focus to the ring, leaving Gwen motionless on the outside…

…

…

…and climbs to the top rope, with Aelita and Blossom standing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Julie hits a Diving Cross Body onto Blossom…

…but not Aelita, as the Lyoko Queen MATRIX DODGES to avoid Julie's entire body coming at her!

"Now Julie returns to the match—CROSS BODY OFF THE TOP! BUT SHE ONLY GOT BLOSSOM! NOT AELITA, WHO DODGED!" Jonathan shouts.

"AND WHAT A MANNER SHE DID SO!" Cris hollers. "BENDING HER BODY TO AVOID ALL OF JULIE'S!"

"AELITA WITH UNMATCHED FLEXIBILITY!" Jonathan exclaims.

Julie gets off of Blossom, realizing her Cross Body only hit one-half of her targets…

…

…

…

…but as Aelita straightens herself, Julie runs from behind for a Tilt-a-Whirl…

…

…

…

…

…in which Aelita spins Julie about her and REVERSES into a Spin-Out Powerbomb!

"TILT-A-WHIRL TURNED INTO A PROTOBOMB!" Jeremy calls. "WOW WOW WUBBZY!"

"JUST LIKE THAT, THE MOMENTUM FAVORS THE LYOKO QUEEN ONCE AGAIN!" Al exclaims.

Aelita yells, "You see that?! You see that?! You don't belong here in MY RING! You're just gonna be outclassed EVERY TIME!"

"MAKING A STATEMENT! AND MAKING IT LOUD AND CLEAR: YOU. DON'T. BEAT. AELITA. SCHAEFFER!" Cris hollers.

The crowd, impression notwithstanding, rains down BOOS IN BUNCHES now at the Code Lyoko character, chanting, "YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!"

Aelita sneers…and then says to Julie, "You should have STAYED GONE when I came, girl…" while motioning for Julie to stand…waiting for it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and when it happens…Aelita kicks Julie in the gut…twists an arm, scissors it…

"BUT AELITA SCHAEFFER MAY BE ON HER WAY TO DEFEATING JULIE MAKIMOTO! FOR THE TITLE! THE FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP…!" Jonathan yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and **gets rolled into a surprise Gannosuke Clutch by Makimoto!**

"**OHHHH, CLUTCH!**" Jeremy screams. "**GANNOSUKE!**"

Julie holds Aelita down: 1…

"**OUT OF NOWHERE—FLASH PINNN!**" Al exclaims.

2…

"**JULIE!**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita kicks out JUST A HAIR BEFORE 3!

"**JULIE—NOOOO, AELITA WITH A KICK-OUT! ALMOST HAD THE TITLE THERE FOR **_**BAKUGAN**_**!**"Jonathan shouts.

"'**ALMOST' NOTHING!**" Cris hollers in his own denial.

Aelita goes to stand—but before she can even think about it, Julie doesn't hesitate in applying a Gedo Clutch with her legs and rolling around the canvas, disorienting the Lyoko Queen…

…

…

…

…doing one…two…two and a half laps around the ring before staying in place with Aelita's shoulders down in the Gedo Clutch! Referee Vincent Perry is on top of it: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita kicks out! Now both ladies scurry to their feet…

…

…and Aelita jumps up onto Julie's shoulders and Hurricanranas her into a pin! Aelita hooks both of Julie's legs: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Julie kicks out! The two girls with propensities for pink stand once more…

…and they both hit opposite sets of ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita goes for the Return to the Past, but Julie snags Aelita in the wraparound…holds her in a Fireman's Carry…

"BACK AND FORTH, TRADING PINS—RETURN TO THE PAST COUNTERED!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…and Airplane Spins her around! Julie makes one…two…three…four…five…SIX rotations, all counted by the Philly crowd…

"FEELS LIKE SHE'S BEEN TAKING AIRPLANE SPIN LESSONS FROM THE LESBIAN!" Jeremy exclaims.

"SHE STILL HAS TWO BOYFRIENDS, JEREMY!" Jonathan tells his brother.

…

…

…

…before running into the corner for a DVD ONTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE…

"OH NO, NOT THE BUCKLE! THE EXPOSED BUCKLE—REMEMBER, XENA UNCOVERED IT!" Cris yells.

"YES SHE DID! …"

…

…

…

…

…promptly followed by and tied together with a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam!

"AND JULIE'S GONNA USE IT TO HER OWN BOON! THE CORNER DVD, FOLLOWED INTO THE ROLLING FIREMAN'S CARRY SLAM!" Jonathan calls.

"PERHAPS SHE WAS TAKING LESSONS FROM SHUN KAZAMI AS WELL!" Al says.

"THAT WOULD MAKE SOME SENSE!" Jeremy says.

Julie vaults herself to the top rope, confidence BRIMMING within her as Aelita is down…

"TO THE TOOOPPP…!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Bakugan Battle Brawler gives Aelita an IMPACTFUL Frog Splash!

"FEELING FROGGY! FEELING FROGGY! OR MAYBE FEELING A LITTLE BIT ON _FIRE_, IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!" Jeremy hollers.

"FULL EXTENSION OF BODY, ACHINESS BETRAYED, WITH THAT FROG SPLASH!" Jonathan shouts. "ALL OF IT CRASHING DOWN UPON AELITA SCHAEFFER!"

Julie holds her stomach in pain…but WINKS through it—because it might not be a secret whom THAT was for…

…

…and then pins Aelita, hooking the outside leg: 1…

"KUSO'S GOTTA BE BEAMING BACKSTAGE!"

2…

"SET IT AAAAAND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99375 Aelita kicks out!

"…FORGET—ANOTHER KICK-OUT!" Jeremy hollers.

"SCHAEFFER WON'T STAY DOWN! SCHAEFFER WILL NOT. STAY. DOWWWWWWN!" Cris exclaims.

"THE CALL TO KUSO LEADS TO A CLOSE CALL ON THE PIN, BUT ONLY TWO! ONLY TWO!" Jonathan calls.

Julie rubs her white ponytail and lightly pulls at it, stressed by the near-fall…but knowing that she CAN'T harp on it now, not when she's THIS CLOSE. The Baku-Babe goes to the ropes to help herself to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…and then she waits for Aelita, standing behind her…as the Lyoko Queen too gets to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Julie grabs Aelita for the Thing of Beauty…

…

…

…

…

…

…twisting around—and ALMOST eating a Momokoshock from Blossom to interrupt! However, Julie HANGS ONTO Blossom in a Wheelbarrow…

…

…

…sets her down onto the mat on her feet, twists with HER arms…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and THIS time can't get the Thing of Beauty because Aelita rocks her with a Double Knee Facebreaker! And shortly thereafter, Aelita uses her feet to THRUST Julie backward, causing her to unwittingly Back Elbow Blossom down!

"Julie changing plans—AND THEN HAVING THEM CHANGED AGAIN BY AELITA!" Al shouts. "Julie BLOCKED the Momokoshock, but the Lyoko Queen blocked her Thing of Beauty while also making it such that the Powerpuff was affected too! No salvation, only exploitation!"

Julie is still visibly groggy…

…

…

…and Aelita takes advantage by putting her down with a Flapjack! Julie is facedown on the canvas…

…and the Fourth Horsewoman…starts untying her left boot…

"Flapjacking—huh?" Cris scratches his head. "What's she doing? Aelita…? Whatcha thinking?"

"Giving that foot of hers extra room to breathe?" Jeremy guesses.

The fans watch what Aelita is doing in a bit of…perplexity…

…

…

…and it's a matter of time before Aelita's left boot is undone…and then, Aelita removes the entire bootlace from her footwear.

"Now she's got the entire lace UNDONE on that boot, holding it in her hand…!" Jeremy points.

"What does the Lyoko Queen have in store here?" Al asks.

Aelita holds onto the bootlace…uses it to wipe some of the sweat from her eyebrows…

…

…

…

…and she lifts Julie's head up to see the lace…

…

…saying, "_You're not fit to lace my boots…but that doesn't mean I can't make you famous…_"

**And then Aelita applies a Bootlace-Assisted Crossface onto Julie Makimoto!**

"**OH—YOU HEARD THE WORDS, AND NOW YOU SEE THE INJURY TO DAMN INSULT! CROSSFACE! LACE-ASSISTED CROSSFACE ONTO JULIE!**" Jonathan calls.

"**GOING FOR ANOTHER SUBMISSION!**" Al shouts. "**NOT** **TO MENTION AUGMENTING IT IN ITS APPLICATION!**"

"**IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE! SHE WIPED HER BROWS WITH THAT BOOTLACE! THAT MEANS THERE'S LYOKIAN SWEAT CAKED INTO THAT STRING, A STRING WHICH IS BEING PULLED ACROSS JULIE'S FACE AND EYES! IT'S AN ADDITIONAL OBSTRUCTIVE DEVICE**!" Cris says. "**AND THE QUEENDOM'S FOURTH** **FEMALE IS USING IT TO ITS FULLEST!**"

The fans, catching what Aelita said and the significance behind her maneuver along with it, are spewing HATRED and VITRIOL upon the Monarch of Lyoko! Aelita, meanwhile, is PULLING AWAY at the head of Julie with her bootlace adding MORE TORQUE behind the submission!

"NOW WE'RE SEEING HOW FLEXIBLE MAKIMOTO IS!" Cris yells out.

"YEAH, BUT NOT IN THE SAME CONTEXT—AELITA BENDING JULIE UP LIKE A STRAW!" Al hollers."AND YOU'RE RIGHT, CRIS; SWEAT IN THE WOUND OF THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLER ARE NOT WHAT SHE NEEDS IN THIS PREDICAMENT!"

"CLOSE TO YOUR WORST CASE SCENARIO!" Jonathan shouts.

Julie reaches for the bootlace, her mouth open and silently screaming out in pain—silently because the lace itself won't allow sound to properly escape her lips—and Aelita is anything BUT silent, YELLING for Julie to yield and the referee to award her the Females Title!

"LOOK AT THE LOOK IN AELITA'S EYES—SHE'S HUNGRY! SHE'S HUNGRYYYY!" Cris points.

"HUNGRY LIKE A WOLF! HUNGRY LIKE A RYBACK!" Jeremy quips."AND JULIE…MIGHT WANNA HUNGER FOR AN ESCAPE!"

Julie's arm reaches for the ropes, but as soon as it does, Aelita shakes her head and uses her boot to scoot BACKWARDS with Julie to keep her away from them! She KNOWS the ropes won't save Julie, but she doesn't want to chance giving Julie any form of rope-related leverage to get out of the hold!

"THERE ARE NO ROPE BREAKS, BUT IN A CROSSFACE, ROPE CONTROL CAN POSSIBLY HELP YOU PRY YOUR WAY OUT, MAYBE TURN IT INTO A COVER WITH THE AGGRESSOR'S SHOULDERS NOW DOWN…BUT AELITA'S NOT LETTING HER DO THAT!" Jeremy yells.

"THERE WILL BE NO REPRIEVE! THERE WILL BE NO SOLACE! THERE WILL BE NO CONSOLATION!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

Vincent Perry checks on Julie…

…

…

…

…

…

…whose arm starts to…weakly drop and fall limp towards the canvas, much to the delight of Aelita who CRANKS UP THE PRESSURE even more!

"EVEN _FURTHERRRRRR!_" Cris exclaims.

"MAMAAAAAAAA!" Jeremy winces greatly.

"AS THOUGH IT WERE EVEN POSSIBLE!" Jonathan hollers. "JULIE'S BODY, JULIE'S HEAD, NOT DESIGNED TO BE BENT THAT WAY, BUT BEING ROYALLY DECREED TO DO SO BY FORCE!"

Aelita stamps on the mat with a foot while pulling back on the Crossface, DEMANDING that Julie be checked…

"AELITA RAVENOUS—SHE WANTS VINCENT PERRY TO DO A CHECK ON HER!" Al proclaims.

"AND SHE AIN'T ASKING NICELY!" Jonathan remarks.

"IT'S CELL ON EARTH! AELITA LEFT HER NICETIES AT THE DOOR!" Cris defends.

"IF SHE EVER HAD THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Al pipes in.

…

…

…

…and referee Vincent Perry grabs Julie's right arm. It goes up once…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then drops.

"WELL SHE MIGHT GET JULIE TO PASS! SHE MIGHT GET JULES TO PASS OUT HERE!" Jeremy shouts.

"THAT'S ONE! REFEREE CHECKING PER REQUEST, OR RATHER DECREE OR DEMAND!" Al proclaims.

Perry lifts it up a second time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to the same tune.

"**TWOOOOOO!**" Cris shouts.

"**TWO INDEED! TWO INDEED! ONE TO GO! IF THE HAND DROPS, AELITA'S CHAMPION!**" Jonathan screams.

With Aelita rearing back ALL THE WAY, using ALL OF THE LEVERAGE the bootlace will give her…Vincent Perry raises Julie's arm a third time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jenny Wakeman grabs Julie's wrist to keep it from hitting the mat a third time!

"_**IT DROPS, BUT IT DROPS INTO WAKEMAN'S CLUTCH!**_" Al exclaims.

"_**WAKEMAN, COME ONNNNNNNN!**_" Cris holds his head and hangs it in exasperation.

"_**VICTORY WAS IN SIGHT FOR AELITA, BUT JENNY CLOSE ENOUGH TO NOT PERMIT IT TO HAPPEN!**_" Jonathan shouts. "_**IT DIDN'T TOUCH THE MAT! IT DIDN'T TOUCH THE MAT! NO SUBMISSION!**_"

"_**AND 'NO LIKEY' SAYS THE LOOK ON AELITA'S FACE!**_" Jeremy hollers.

Aelita turns her head and sees Jenny…and grows ANGRY and LIVID in her expression, seeing the Teenage Robot THWART her path to the Females Title momentarily…

"IT WAS ON JENNY AELITA BLAMED NOT WINNING THE FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP LAST MONTH! NOW FOR SURE IT'S BECAUSE OF JENNY THAT SHE HASN'T WON IT HERE!" Jonathan exclaims.

"COULD THAT BUCKET OF BOLTS' TIMING BE ANY WORSE?!" Cris whines.

"YEAH, IT COULD'VE BEEN TOO LATE!" Jeremy replies. "BUT ALAS, XJ9 IS KEEPING THIS BAD BOY A-GOING!"

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny looks at Aelita…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the former Women's Tag Champ pulls Julie's arm, bringing Aelita towards her in the process and allowing her to BLAST Aelita with a Forearm Smash! Jenny mounts the Lyoko Queen and fires down at her with punches upon punches…

…

…

…but Aelita, contempt fueling her, turns it around and begins throwing mounted punches at Jenny instead! To Aelita, Jenny had kept the Females Title away from her in ONE PPV match. It WASN'T HAPPENING HERE…

…

…

…

…but then Jenny turns the pile herself! The crowd HEAVILY CHEERS as Jenny delivers shot after shot after shot…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then BOOS just as much when Aelita turns it around again. The two Shining Stars of differing years exchange Full Mounts and subsequent strikes. Jenny fights on top, and the crowd cheers…Aelita fights on top, and the crowd boos…Jenny ends up on top again, to cheers…

…

…

…

…then Aelita ends up on top…to boos…while THROTTLING Jenny on the canvas, screaming at her, "SECOND TIME?! SECOND TIME?! NO CHANCE! YOU NEED TO FIX YOUR STUPID PROCESSOR IF YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONNA LET SOME METAL MISTAKE ROB ME AGAIN!"

But then Jenny turns it around and throws rapid punches RIGHT BACK! The Teenage Robot fires away on PURE ADRENALINE…before getting to her feet and stomping onto Aelita's gut. Eight stomps…are then complemented by a QUICK Soccer Kick to the spine…make it two…make it three…

…

…

…before Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…and misses the Running Knee Strike as Aelita backward rolls out of the way, gets up, grabs and drops Jenny with a Stun Gun onto the top rope!

"Wakeman and Schaeffer just LIGHTING INTO each other on the mat like two kids fighting for the last cookie—OH MAN!" Jeremy winces.

"THEY'RE FIGHTING FOR SOMETHING SWEET, ALRIGHT—NAMELY THE CCW FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD, AND AELITA JUST SAW THE KNEE COMING! SHE SAW IT, SHE ROLLED AND SHE COUNTERED!" Jonathan calls.

"DROPPING JENNY RIGHT ONTO THAT ROPE WINDPIPE-FIRST!" Al yells.

Jenny falls to the canvas, clutching her metal neck…

…

…

…

…while Aelita…notices the barbwire chair on the mat…

…

…

…and picks it up.

"I wonder how barbwire tastes to robots," Cris muses. "We're about to FIND OUT…"

"That barbwire chair has been the causation device for SO MUCH MAYHEM inside of this Cell on Earth; it's about to catalyze EVEN MORE of said cacophony, quite possibly at Jenny's expense!" Jonathan says.

Aelita waits for Jenny, windpipe restriction and all, to get to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…and as she does…Aelita doesn't want to wait for the Teenage Robot to turn around, not even giving her THAT…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita swings the chair into Jenny's back—but Jenny backward rolls…

"AELITA NOT WILLING TO WAIT—BUT JENNY! JENNY!" Jonathan gasps..

"HOW DID SHE EXPECT THAT?!" Cris yells.

"OUT OF THE CORNER OF THE EYE!"

…

…executes a Legscissor Takedown to take Aelita face-first to the mat, and transitions into a STF!

"OUT OF THE CORNER OF THE EYE—STF! LEGSCISSOR INTO THE STEPOVER TOEHOLD FACELOCK!" Jonathan exclaims.

"AND NOW THE TEENAGE ROBOT'S TURN TO PLAY THE SUBMISSION GAME!" Al hollers.

"WHAT A NEAT WAY TO COUNTER! KEEPING HERSELF BARB-FREE AND PUTTING 'LITA IN THE PREDIC!" Jeremy abbreviates.

Aelita screams out in PURE distress, the evasion and submission NOT being expected out of Wakeman! The Lyoko Queen tries to pull or tug or push or do ANYTHING with Jenny's wrists to alleviate the situation…but Jenny makes her STF taut and uses the strength SHE can muster to lock it in! The crowd in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania is on its feet in BLISS over what could possibly come next!

"FIRST SHE FOILED AELITA'S POSSIBLE WIN BY SUBMISSION! NOW SHE EMPLOYS A SUBMISSION OF HER OWN, AND HOW IRONIC WOULD IT BE IF THIS WERE THE ONE TO EARN HER THE GOLD?!" Al queries.

"IRONIC?! MORE LIKE FARCICAL—DON'T TAP, AELITAAAAA!" Cris begs.

"JENNY KNOWS WHAT SHE HAS! SHE KNOWS SHE PUT THE EXTRA STANK ON IT NOW MORE THAN EVER! AND SO SHE IS!" Jeremy shouts.

Aelita, refusing to tap…tries to roll over to accomplish something, but Jenny rolls right with her, keeping the submission locked in the whole way through! Jenny's STF TIGHTENS around Aelita's head…and the look on Aelita's face is one as though the Scyphozoa had a hold of her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita BACKSWINGS the barbwire chair towards Jenny's face! It's at an awkward angle, but reaching and swinging backward, Aelita is able to send the barbs at Jenny's cranium and towards her eyes, FOUR such shots enough to get Jenny to relinquish the Step-Over Toehold Facelock!

"OH! OHH! OHHH! AELITA EXPECTED THE BARBWIRE CHAIR TO OBTAIN THE ADVANTAGE FOR HER, NOT TO BE HER SAVING GRACE! BUT THAT MAY'VE BEEN WHAT IT WAS! THAT MAY HAVE BEEN WHAT IT ENDED UP BEING FROM THE STF!" Jonathan shouts.

"RIGHT BETWEEN THE ROBOTIC EYES WENT THOSE BARBS!" Al says.

"THANK GWEN Aelita's resourceful…" Cris breathes.

A liberated Aelita pushes herself to her feet…Jenny Wakeman nursing her eyes, making sure the barbs didn't do too much damage to them from Aelita's reverse whacks…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita, once standing, pursues Jenny again with barbwire chair in hand—only to have it KICKED right into her face with a Van Daminator!

"Jenny might've taken some damage to the Pb pupils—ARROZ CON POLLO!" Jeremy interject. "NEVER MIND; I THINK JENNY CAN SEE JUST FINE!"

"AELITA DIDN'T THINK SHE COULD, AND THAT'S WHY SHE GOT A BOOTED CHAIR TO THE FACE! AND PHILADELPHIA LOVES THAT, KNOWING THE SOURCE, AND KNOWING THE SIGNIFICANCE!" Al shouts.

Aelita doesn't fall…but she's SIGNIFICANTLY dazed and wobbly…

"Ohhhh guys, I don't like the way Aelita's looking…! Not after that! NOT AFTER THAT!" Cris cries.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…which allows Jenny to kick her in the stomach…

…

…

…

"AND NOT AFTER _THIS!_" Cris screams.

…**and LEVEL Aelita onto the dropped barbwire steel chair with a Jenny-Oop!**

"**JENNY-OOP ONTO THE BARBWIRE CHAIR! AELITA FACE-FIRST INTO THE CUTTING EDGES OF THAT MERCILESS PIECE OF FURNISHED FURNITURE!**" Al exclaims.

"**A DEADLY DROP ONTO A DEADLY WEAPON FROM A NORMALLY-WELL-MANNERED ROBOT GONE DEADLY FOR THE SAKE OF THIS MATCH! FOR THE SAKE OF THIS CHAMPIONSHIP WAR!**" Jonathan hollers.

"**THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO TRY AND REMOVE HER FACE FROM HER HOT BODY, FOR PETE'S SAKES!**" Cris argues.

"**IF YOU ASK ME, I DON'T THINK JEN'S THAT FAR IN HIGH DEMAND FOR EXCUSES ON WHAT SHE JUST DELIVERED!**" Jeremy shouts.

Aelita is left face-down onto the barbwire chair thanks to Jenny's offensive maneuver…

…

…

…

…but the sight of THAT…gets wheels turning in JENNY'S mainframe…

…

…

…causing the Teenage Robot to grab the non-barbwire steel chair…and place it on the back of Aelita's head.

"Aelita with a face being given a microdermabrasion treatment by that barbwire chair—and WHAT is Jenny thinking?" Al questions.

"I DO NOT KNOW…" Cris replies. "But the more I see where Aelita's head is, the more I DON'T LIKE IT!"

With Aelita's head layered between two pieces of furniture, Jenny Wakeman backs into a corner…the crowd murmuring…loudening…

…

…

…

…

…before Jenny climbs to the middle rope…

…

…then the TOP rope…

"AND I THINK THE DAMN ROBOT JUST FOUND A WAY TO MAKE ME LIKE IT EVEN LESS!" Cris hollers.

"JENNY LOOKING FOR HIGH GROUND! JENNY ATOP THE TURNBUCKLES!" Jonathan calls. "AND HER GAZE…DIRECTED DOWN TO ONE HAUGHTY LYOKO QUEEN HERSELF…!"

"THIS COULD BE BAAAAAD!" Jeremy screams.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and then**_ _**dives and DOUBLR FOOT STOMPS Aelita's face between the chairs!**_

" _**MOTHER OF PEARL RIVER PLUNGES!**_" Jeremy screams. "_**JEEZUM**_ _**SOLOMON CROWE!**_"

"_**JENNY WITH THE FURY OF NOT JUST HERSELF, BUT THE WHOLE OF TECHNO-TONGUE THAT BROUGHT HER INTO THIS! THAT WAS WHAT GOT UNLEASHED BY THE TEENAGE ROBOT WITH HER OWN REMIX ON THE CLASSIC CONCHAIRTO!**_" Al exclaims.

"_**WHY?! WHY?! WHY MUST THE GOOD BLEED YOUNG?!**_" Cris wails.

Jenny lies on the mat gripping at her legs, the impact of her stomp reverberating all the way through her…while Aelita is unmoving between the chairs on the canvas herself! The crowd in attendance is jumping ECSTATICALLY upon the maneuver's connection onto the Fourth Horsewoman, feeling EXACTLY how much damage the maneuver did…

"JENNY ALMOST AS AFFECTED, BUT ONE LOOK AT AELITA WILL TELL YOU WHETHER OR NOT THE NICKTOON IS GONNA TELL YOU IT WAS WORTH IT!" Jonathan yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after thirty-two seconds, Jenny pulls and crawls her way to the downed Schaeffer…and pushes away the chairs on and underneath her head. From there, Jenny wills herself to get up…pulling up Aelita with her in a Cravate—her exoskeleton being coated with the now-present GUSHER of Aelita's blood on her skull…

"FRESH TILAPIA!" Jeremy gasps. "AELITA WAS ONE OF THE FEW WHO HADN'T BEEN BLEEDING A BUCKET OR TWO FROM HERSELF; _THAT GOT ARRANGED IN_ _A HURRY!_"

"MORE LIKE _RE_ARRANGED!" Al quips loudly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny has Aelita in position…the crowd screaming for Jenny to go for it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and the Teenage Robot lands the Gear Grinder!**

"**JENNY GETS THE GEAR GRINDER!**" Jonathan calls. "**AELITA FELLED ONTO THE BACK OF HER HEAD!**"

"**JENNY, GO FOR IT!**" Jeremy encourages. "**REFEREE'S THERE!**"

"**IS THIS SERIOUSLY HOW IT'LL END?! FIRST AND ONLY, THE STREAK, EVERYTHING?!**" Cris exclaims.

"**IT MIGHT BE!**" Al answers.

Jenny, a second later, lifts herself an inch above the canvas to lunge at Aelita, whose folded-up frame permits the Teenage Robot to press with one arm over the Lyoko Queen's legs behind her head, constituting a pinfall! Referee Vincent Perry is in position…

…

…

…and he counts 1…

"**SET IT…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.9975 Blossom breaks it up, propelling herself forward to push Jenny off of Aelita!**

"…**FORGET I—NOOOOOO, NO TITLE FOR JENNY THANKS TO BLOSSOM! THE POWERPUFF STOPS IT FROM HAPPENING!**" Jeremy screams.

"**THE SAME GIRL WHO TOOK A WOMEN'S TAG TEAM TITLE FROM JENNY ON **_**XX 15 **_**MAY HAVE JUST DONE THE SAME WITH THE FEMALES TITLE 78 DAYS LATER!**" Al shouts.

"**JENNY HAD HER RIGHT THERE! IT WAS GONNA BE ALL SHE WROTE! AELITA KICKED OUT OF ONE GEAR GRINDER; WITH ALL SHE TOOK, I DON'T KNOW IF SHE WOULD HAVE SURVIVED A SECOND ONE!**" Jonathan asserts. "**BUT THANKS TO BLOSSOM, WE MAY NEVER KNOW NOW!**"

Meanwhile, outside of the ring, "The Warrior Princess" Xena is finding her way to her feet again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she—NARROWLY DODGES a set of flying steel steps thrown at her desperately by Gwen! The stairs instead bash into the cameraman behind Xena, who couldn't get out of the way in time!

"I'd have placed my intuitions on Aelita kicking ou—OHHHHHHH-HO-HO GEEZ!" Cris exclaims. "THAT WAS OUR CAMERA GUY IN THE WAY OF THAT! XENA LET HIM TAKE THE STEPS TO THE SKULL, LIKE THE SUPERCILIOUS HARLOT SHE IS!"

"MORE LIKE XENA DODGED THE STAIRS HURLED HER WAY BY TENNYSON, AND WASN'T AWARE OF THE CAMERAMAN AT ALL!" Al corrects.

"POOR GUY…!" Jeremy grimaces. "EVIDENTLY, HERE IN CELL ON EARTH, NOT EVEN OUR _PRODUCTION PERSONNEL _IS SAFE!"

Back inside the ring…

…

…Blossom hits a European Uppercut on Jenny…and then Irish Whips her into the ropes…

…

…

…or rather, TRIES to Irish Whip her into the ropes, but Jenny twists Blossom's arm, grabs her and delivers a Rolling Snapmare…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…followed by a Gear Grinder upon standing up with Blossom in her clutches!

"But meanwhile, Blossom, looking to do more to ruin Jenny's night—BUT IT MIGHT BE _HER_ NIGHT THAT GETS RUINED BECAUSE JENNY JUST DEALT HER A GEAR GRINDER!" Jonathan exclaims.

"FIRST THE SNAPMARE, THEN BACK UP SHE WENT AND THE SHIRANUI CAME NEXT!" Al calls.

Jenny covers Blossom, making more haste this time in the pinfall attempt…and the ref and the crowd count 1…

"EVEN FASTER ON THE COVER!" Jonathan shouts.

2…

"AS SHE NEEDS TO BE—SET IT AAAAAAND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Xena breaks it up with a Double Axe-Handle!

"…FORGE—NOW IT'S XENA DOING IT!" Jeremy shouts. "XENA BREAKING UP THE PIN!"

"JENNY CAN'T SECURE IT! NO MATTER HOW MUCH, SHE CAN'T SECURE A VICTORY! IT SERVES HER RIGHT IF YOU ASK ME! IT SERVES HER RIGHT!" Cris hollers.

Jenny is forced to roll away from Blossom after the shot to the back…

…

…

…

…and Xena, pursuing her, goes for a Deadlift German Suplex off of the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but in mid-lift, Jenny grabs Xena's head and drops her with a Gear Grinder!

"Xena gonna powerlift Jenny up—BUT JENNY WITH A RIPOSTE! GEAR GRINDER FOR HER TOO!" Jonathan calls.

"SHE'S HANDING THESE SUCKERS OUT LIKE DIPLOMAS!" Jeremy shouts.

Jenny now pins Xena: 1…

"_NOW_ SET IT…"

2…

"_NOW_ AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Julie Makimoto breaks it up this time!

"…—_NOW_ IT'S JULIE MAKIMOTO WHO WON'T LET ME FORGET IT!" Jeremy yells. "ALTHOUGH JULES MAY HAVE FORGOT JENNY SAVED HER IN AELITA'S CROSSFACE EARLIER!"

"EITHER THAT OR IT'S JUST NOT ENOUGH OF A DEBT TO LET THE TEENAGE ROBOT WIN! AND CONSIDERING WHAT'S IN FRONT OF OUR EYES, I WOULDN'T SCOLD FOR HER SELFISHNESS! Jonathan shouts.

Julie, losing blood all the while, picks the Teenage Robot up…

…

…

…

…

…holds her up by the legs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…ALMOST hits a Sit-Out Waterwheel Slam, but Jenny manages to plant her hands onto the canvas to Back Handspring her way out of it! And with Julie sitting on the mat, Jenny BLASTS her with a heavy Running Knee!

"Waterwheel Slam avoided—WHAT A KNEE! WHAT A RUNNING KNEE!" Al exclaims.

"JULIE TRIED TO GO AQUOS WITH THE WATERWHEEL, BUT ENDED UP LOSING SOME Gs INSTEAD WITH THAT SHOT!" Jeremy hollers.

Jenny picks Julie up…

…holds her in the Three-Quarter Facelock…

"AND WE MAY HAVE A _**FOURTH **_VICTIM OF THE GEAR GRINDER ON OUR HANDS!" Al counts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tiger Mask steps up off of a standing Lucy van Pelt's chest…

…

…and gives Julie a Gear Grinder! Jenny immediately rises…

…

…

…and DUCKS the retaliatory Birchwood Bullhammer from Lucy…

"THIS TIME AVOIDING THE BULLHAMMER!" Jeremy calls.

…

…

…allowing Jenny to grab her too as the Fussbudget turns around…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny Wakeman gives HER a Gear Grinder as well!

"BUT LUCY CAN'T AVOID WHAT'S BEFALLEN EVERYONE ELSE! THE GEAR GRINDER STRIKES AGAIN!" Al shouts.

"THIS IS LIKE THAT LITTLE KID YOU'RE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES WITH WHO JUST MASHES THE A BUTTON THE WHOLE TIME! HOW CHEAP! HOW UNCOUTH!" Cris scolds.

"AND HOW UNABLE TO BE STOPPED BY ANYONE!" Jonathan cuts in.

Jenny goes for the cover on Lucy, at this point PRAYING for no more interruptions…

…

…

…

…and referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Reggie Rocket is the one to break up the pin now!

"AND NOT EVEN _THAT _PIN GOES WITHOUT BEING TAMPERED WITH! NOW IT'S ROCKET BREAKING IT UP! JENNY MUST BE GETTING EXHAUSTED, DEJECTED, REJECTED, ALL AT ONCE!" Jonathan yells.

"She's like the unluckiest bot in existence right now!" Jeremy sympathizes.

As she writhes from the lunging Elbow Drop Reggie delivered to the back of her head to break up the pin, Jenny can be heard audibly groaning, "Whyyyyy?"…

"Because it AIN'T MEANT TO BE, XJ-TWAT. It ain't meant to be," Cris sneers.

…

…

…and Reggie registers her reply…in the form of placing Jenny in a Standing Headscissors. Reggie picks Wakeman up…

…

…

…

…holds her by the arms, Crucifix Powerbomb-style…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…DOESN'T connect with Splash Mountain as Jenny Hurricanranas the Rocket Girl onto the middle rope!

"XJ-NINE says _NEIN _to that opinion, Collinsworth, 'CAUSE SHE JUST GOT OUT OF SPLASH MOUNTAIN!" Jeremy puns and speaks.

"WANTED THE SIT-OUT CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB DID THE ECW ALUMNA ROCKET, BUT JENNY, WITH THE RANA, DEFIES AND DENIES!" Jonathan calls.

"…I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO ENJOY THIS OR LOATHE IT…" Cris opines.

While half of the building takes the ECW alumna in a vulnerable position with jeers…seeing JENNY about to possibly benefit has the other half bursting with anticipating. The Teenage Robot hops to her feet…gets the feeling slowly back in her legs…

"PHILADELPHIA ITSELF SOUNDING CONFLICTED…!" Al notices.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…hits the ropes…

"BUT NO CONFLICT TO JENNY THOUGH!" Jeremy hollers. "SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE WANTS!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and runs into a FLYING CAMERA SHOT by "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson!**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" both Ellis Twins screech.

"_**XJ-NO! XJ-NO BECAUSE TENNYSON'S IN TO STOP IT!**_" Al screams. "_**SHE GOT THE CAMERA! THE CAMERA DROPPED BY THE CAMERAMAN WHO **__**GOT**__** DROPPED OUTSIDE!**_"

"_**AND THE CAMERA TO THE SKULL **__**DROPS**__** JENNY WAKEMAN! IT GOT HER BUT GOOD! HIGH-DEFINITION SMACK!**_" Cris exclaims.

Gwen is flat on her back on the canvas, the soaring strike with the recording apparatus taking energy from her…while Jenny is on her back too…with her automatonic skull adrip with oil from the forehead…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but about twenty-two seconds pass…

…

…

…and Gwen Ten, like a Dead(wo)man, slowly SITS UP.

"JENNY, OIL OR BLOOD, NOW JOINS THE BUSTED OPEN CLUB—and GWEN…SITS…UP…" Al speaks.

Gwen breathes in some of her own blood on her face…but then SLURPS it up inside of her…letting out a sickly giggle as she does so. Not only was she "replenishing" herself with her own life force…her HOLY fluids…

…but she was also holding the near-dead cameraman's camera on her shoulder, using it to film her downed adversaries on the mat. Gwen slowly rises…

…

…

…

…

…

…and NAILS a stirring Jenny with the camera a second time!

"POSSIBLY RECORDING THE LAST OF THINGS FOR LONGEVITY AS SHE GIVES JENNY ONE MORE SHELLACKING WITH THE RECORDING APPARATUS!" Al calls while Jonathan is frozen in silence.

"EVERYTHING WE'VE SEEN, and look where we are now…" Cris says. "LOOK WHERE WE ARE, RIGHT NOW… Look at it all through the lens…of OUR FEMALES CHAMPION…"

As the Alpha Bitch starts to record Reggie Rocket, the crowd is STRIDENTLY booing and hissing with PURE DISDAIN AND HATRED…which the Females Champion couldn't care less about; in fact, she ENJOYED those receptions at this point. Gwen keeps her camera aimed at Reggie…and says with a smirk, "Smile… You're on Candid Camera, lesser bitch!"

"We're SUNK…" Jeremy hangs his head.

"Reggie was about to get XJ9'd; Gwen got in the way of THAT…but the way it looks she may be about to reimburse the blow with one of her VERY OWN, CAMERA IN HAND…!" Al watches.

"THIS'LL BEAT AN XJ9 IN MY OPINION! AND IT'LL ALSO BEAT REGGIE, BEAT _EVERYBODY_, I RECKON!" Cris hollers…at this point to make sure that if anyone watches this, they know that Cris was advocating for the "right" side…

Then Reggie turns around…

"We're SUNK…!" Jeremy covers his eyes upon repetition.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen runs at her to—**get an EXPLOSIVE Double R Spinebuster from Rocket onto the barbwire chair behind her, Gwen's bare back hitting the deathly contrivance!**

"**OHHHHHHH WAAAAAIIIIIIT! HOLD THAT THOUGHT! HOLD THAT THOUGHT—I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR, REGGIE ROCKET! YOU'RE NOT DONE YET! YOU'RE NOT DONE!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**BUT MAYBE GWEN MIGHT BE!**"

"**THAT MAKE MY FREAKING BACK TINGLE!**" Cris jolts.

"**HAVE YOU SEEN A SPINEBUSTER WITH THAT MUCH VEHEMENCE BEHIND IT?! FROM HELMSLEY?! FROM ANDERSON?! ROODE?! SIMMONS?! HELL, RHYNO?! RHYNO! IF SHE CHANNELED ANYBODY MOST, I'D THINK IT'D BE HIM! AND HE'D FAWN OVER THAT! HE'D FAWN OVER THAT ONE ONTO THE BARBWIRE CHAIR!**" Jonathan hollers.

Reggie tries to hurry to her feet, but aches in her body cause her to drop to a knee and hesitate, shaking her limbs out and pounding at the canvas to pump herself back up! She had Gwen Tennyson down…and with the crowd on its feet, she needed to capitalize as soon as she could…

…

…so she continually throws an arm up as she gets up, not only stretching it out but also getting the crowd to get LOUD…and LOUDER…and LOUDER…and LOUDER…

"PHILLY'S GETTING ROWDY… OHHHHH, PHILLY'S GETTING ROWDY LIKE K-KWIK!" Jeremy exclaims. "AT REGGIE'S BEHEST, 'CAUSE YOU KNOW SHE'S GOT SOMETHING PLANNED!"

"AND THAT SOMETHING LOOKS AND FEELS LIKE DELIVERANCE FROM THE JAWS OF DARKNESS!" Jonathan quips.

…

…

…

…

…

…and as the crowd is cheering at FULL lung capacity, Reggie makes it to the top rope!

"TO THE TOP ROPE GOES THE QUEEN OF EXTREME TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Al exclaims. "THE PROFESSED SHERIFF READY TO MAKE OFFICIAL A **NEW **LAW OF THE LAND!"

Reggie Rocket picks her spot…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…leaps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and DELIVERS the Rocket Jump…**

…**onto NOTHING BUT THE BARBWIRE CHAIR as Gwen rolls out of the way at the very last possible moment!**

"**NOBODY HOOOOOOOME!**" Cris exclaims. "**NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! ROCKET JUMP GETS NOTHING BUT THE CHAIR SHE INTRODUCED IN THE FIRST PLACE!**"

"**WHY NOW?! **_**WHY?!**_** THIS IS THE COMPLETE WRONG TIME FOR IRONY!**" Jeremy shouts.

"**IRONY, LIKE FATE, LIKE PAYBACK, IS A CRUEL LITTLE BITCH, BUT NOT AS MUCH OF ONE AS THE **_**ALPHA **_**BITCH!**" Cris hollers. "**SO MUCH FOR DELIVERANCE! IT MAY BE TIME FOR THE EDEN GWEN PROMISED!**"

"…" Jonathan has his fists clenched at his desk.

Reggie holds onto her elbow and hollers out, "AH, F**K!" feeling EVERY OUNCE of agony in her arm from the Frog Splash Pump Elbow Drop missing its intended target. The previously cheering crowd is now crying out in DISMAY from Gwen getting away…

"Reggie's artifact of war not being at all kind to its summoner, like she WISHES IT WAS…!" Al says.

…

…

…and after nineteen seconds, Gwen makes it to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…takes the camera…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, with Reggie getting up clutching her elbow…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**Gwen Tennyson 12-TO-6 SMASHES the camera onto Reggie's head, chunks of the camcorder breaking off of the device!**

"**AND GWEN'S NOT GONNA BE ANY KINDER!**" Al shouts. "**WE AREN'T GONNA BE REUSING THAT CAMERA ANYTIME SOON! OR LATE! OR EVER, MORE THAN LIKELY!**"

"**BUT IT'LL ALWAYS BE IMMORTALIZED AS THE CAMERA THAT ENDED THE LITTLE ROCKET GIRL'S HOPES IN FRONT OF THE ONE CROWD THAT'D WEEP THE LOUDEST OVER IT!**" Cris yells.

Reggie is about to fall down…but before she does, Gwen grabs her by the cheeks…

…

…snarls in her face, in a low voice for the Rocket Girl to hear, "_THIS…is for ALL THOSE BLOODY DAYS you would always favor HER…over ME…_"

And then Gwen kicks Reggie in the thigh, hooks her head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and drops her with an IMPACTFUL Alakazam!**

"**ALAKAZAAAAM!**" Cris calls. "**WITH THE PARTING WORDS, WITH THE LAST RITES, IT'S THE ALAKAZAM WITH PURPOSE! FIRST THE CAMERA TO THE HEAD, THEN THE HEAD TO THE CANVAS! SPIKING HER IN LIKE A DAMN BEACH VOLLEYBALL!**"

"**No, come on…no… This cannot happen… This CANNOT HAPPEN… No…no…NOOOOOOOOO!**" Jeremy PANICS, holding his brother who was STILL silent in his frozen state.

Gwen Tennyson takes a moment to gaze at the laid-out ECW alumna…silently reveling in what she was seeing…as the fans react in combined contempt…anger…and HORROR…

"…**Yes,**" Cris simply states.

…

…

…and on those notes, Gwen goes for the pin, hooking both of Reggie's legs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and referee Vincent Perry, with a sigh, counts 1…

"**Check…**"

2…

"…**and…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.9995 Reggie Rocket kicks out and the Wells Fargo Center goes CRAZY!**_

"_**OH MY GOD!**_" Jonathan OUTBURSTS suddenly, cutting Cris off.

Jeremy uncovers his eyes…and realizes there was no bell sounding… "_**…WAIT, **__**WHAT?!**_" Jeremy rubs his eyes, making sure he JUST saw this. "_**…UMMMMMMMMMM…GUYS? …DID REGGIE REALLY KICK OUT JUST NOW?**_"

"…_**I WISH I COULD SAY 'NO' TO THAT QUESTION, JEREMY…!**_" Cris gets words out on his own end.

"_**THE ANSWER…TO THAT QUESTION…IS **__**YES**__**, JEREMY! YES! REGGIE ROCKET INDEED KICKED OUT OF THE ALAKAZAM!**_" Al proclaims in a thunderous voice. "_**WE THOUGHT IT WAS OVER! WE ALL THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!**_"

"_**I **__**KNEW**__** IT WAS OVER!**_" Cris yells out. "_**I…I KNEW…**_" Cris's hands shake as he speaks. "_**…WHAT?!**_"

"…_**OH MY GOD…!**_" Jonathan repeats, purely STUPEFIED.

A BOOMING chant of "_**REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE!**_" fills the air as Gwen stares at the two fingers Vincent Perry was putting in her face…and the Females Champion of the World starts twitching…shaking…quivering…clutching her head, clutching her hair…

"**AND THE ONE PERSON WHO'S HAVING THE MOST TROUBLE WRAPPING HER HEAD AROUND THIS IS YOUNG GWEN TENNYSON HERSELF!**" Al shouts.

"**SHE WAS FREE AND CLEAR! AFTER HAVING HER CLOTHES STRIPPED OFF OF HER, LOSING POSSIBLY HALF HER WEIGHT IN BLOOD, AND SPORTING PAIN UPON PAIN UPON EXCRUCIATING PAIN, SHE WAS RIGHT THERE! SHE WAS AT DOOR TO VICTORY! BUT REGGIE…REGGIE…! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! NEITHER DOES SHE!**" Cris exclaims. "**I DON'T THINK HER MIND IS EVEN **_**CAPABLE **_**OF PROCESSING WHAT'S JUST OCCURRED!**"

…

…

…

…

…before GRABBING at the referee's hand and pushing him into a corner, threatening him FURIOUSLY with the eyes of an utter maniac! Gwen starts tugging at Vincent Perry's hand, extending THREE of his fingers and shoving them into Perry's face, screaming, "THAT IS WHAT THREE LOOKS LIKE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THREE LOOKS LIKE?! THAT'S IT! THAT WAS IT! I HAD IT!"

But Vincent Perry shakes his head and retracts his forefinger, showing "two" once again in Gwen's face. Gwen extracts Perry's third finger a second time, but Perry pulls it back. This exchange continues and continues and continues three more times…

…

…

…

…

…

…until the Alpha Bitch grabs the referee's hand and **SNAPS THE FINGERS IN HIS LEFT HAND THE WRONG WAY!**

"_**OH GODDDDDDD!**_" Jonathan screams.

"**GWEN HAVING A CONFERENCE WITH THE REF, AND LIKE VINCENT PERRY'S HAND RIGHT NOW IT GOES HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY AWRY!**" Al grimaces.

"**WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT?! IT WAS A NEAR-FALL, YOU LITTLE HELL-SPAWN! IT'S NOT THE REFEREE'S FAULT ROCKET KICKED OUT! **_**HE WAS DOING HIS JOB!**_** BUT OF COURSE YOU'D GO TO HIM! OF COURSE YOU'D HAVE YOUR SCAPEGOAT! IT'S PART OF YOUR DAMN CALLING CARD, ISN'T IT?!**" Jonathan RAGES.

"**IF PERRY COUNTED FASTER, THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!**" Cris opines.

"**IF GWEN WAS A **_**RATIONAL HUMAN BEING**_**, THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!**" Jeremy retorts.

Vincent Perry drops to his knees clutching his hand, screaming and hollering in utter AGONY and SUFFERING, his three fingers BROKEN on his left hand! The crowd, seeing this, just spews ACID Gwen's way, shouting epithets and chanting, "**GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL!**"

Gwen RANTS at the referee, "THAT'LL TEACH YOU! THAT'LL TEACH YOUR ASS! THAT HAND DOESN'T GET TO COUNT FOR THE REST OF THIS MATCH! IT'S INFECTED WITH EMMY, AND IT'S SCREWING ME OVER! I WON'T HAVE IT! USE YOUR OTHER HAND!" Then she screams at the fans, while pointing to her wounds, "YOU LIKE THIS?! HUH?! YOU LIKE WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?! THE PASSION OF THE ALPHA BITCH?! …WELL, YOU PEOPLE CAN STILL SHUT THE HELL UP! **I HATE EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**"

"**GWEN MAY HAVE LOST THE LAST REMNANT OF HER MIND!**" Cris shouts. "**CELL ON EARTH MAY HAVE DRIVEN HER OFF THE CLIFF! THANKS, COMMISSIONER GORDON! THANKS FOR PUTTING THIS TOGETHER SO YOU CAN MENTALLY SET THIS POOR GIRL BACK BEYOND REPAIR! I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF, YOU EGOIST!**"

Gwen pulls Reggie back up…and SNARLS at the Queen of Extreme…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…who SLAPS Gwen right across the face!

"WELL, IF REGGIE KICKING OUT DIDN'T INCUR ENOUGH PREMENSTRUAL BANSHEE IMPERSONATING, THAT SLAP WILL DO THE TRICK!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THE ROCKET GIRL SHOWING THE ATTITUDE SHE'S BEEN RENOWNED FOR IN EVERY PROMOTION SHE'S COMPETED IN, FROM ECW TO WWE TO AWE AS WELL!" Al yells.

Reggie's entire palm is CAKED with Gwen's blood from the VICIOUS smack that turns Gwen around…

…

…

…

…but Gwen rotates her head back around…glares at Reggie…

"Yet that look tells me that Gwen's about to show Reggie what's made GOD renowned in THIS PROMOTION SHE'S COMPETED IN…" Cris speaks.

…

…

…

…

…and licks her hand to—NOT give Reggie the Hand of Gwen / Alpha Bitch Slap, because Reggie uppercuts Gwen instead! Gwen backs up into the ropes…and Reggie Big Boots her on the return…

…

…

…

…

…

…_but Gwen Pendulums into the ropes…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and LEVELS Reggie with the Pendulum Lariat!

"OHHHHHHH, AS PROPHECIZED BY THE VOICE OF THE REVOLUTION, PENDULUM LARIAT!" Cris calls.

"AND DAMN IT TO HELL, REGGIE MAY VERY WELL REGRET THAT UNBELIEVABLE KICK-OUT FROM MOMENTS AGO…!" Al says.

Gwen Ten at this point is the EPITOME OF LIVID…and with ZERO TOLERANCE, the Females Champion of the World rises, takes Reggie up into her hands…

"ONE MORE SOMETHING, ONE MORE ANYTHING…!" Cris states.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and has her ear grabbed and pulled at by Lucy van Pelt!

"WAAAAIT A MINUTE ON THAT…" Jeremy notices.

"LU-LUCY! I-I-IT'S LUCY VAN PELT!" Cris gasps.

"AND SHE'S GOT THE ALPHA BITCH BY HER EAR!" Jonathan exclaims.

Gwen grimaces and yelps from having her ear tugged at…and in her discomfort she tries to elbow Lucy in the side and the stomach to get her to let go…

…

…

…

…

…but Lucy HOLDS ON…SQUEEZING…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Number One Fussbudget yells RIGHT INTO GWEN'S EAR, "**THIS IS FOR SMASHING MY TOWN, YOU WRETCH!**"

And then she BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMERS a wincing Gwen…sending her lurching into the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…**and then Lucy BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMERS her AGAIN!**

"**DOUBLE DOSE OF BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMERS! BULLHAMMERS DELIVERED ON A PERSONAL LEVEL! HOW LONG MUST LUCY HAVE BEEN WAITING TO DO **_**THAT**_** TO HER IN THIS SETTING?!**" Al exclaims.

"**PERSONAL INDEED!**" Jonathan agrees. "**SOME MAY KNOW THE STORIES, THE RUMORS AND TABLOIDS ON HOW GWEN WRECKED LUCY'S TOWN…AND WITH THOSE STRIKES LUCY MAY'VE JUST ROCKED GWEN'S ENTIRE WORLD LOOSE TO PIECES!"**

Gwen rolls out of the ring from the second strike…

…

…

…and Lucy, favoring her right hand again, sees Reggie…

"SHE MIGHT NOT BE THE ONLY ONE THOUGH…" Cris says.

"GWEN ROLLED TO THE OUTSIDE, POSSIBLY MOVED BY WINDS SENT BY THE DEVIL!" Al shouts. "BUT REGGIE'S STILL IN THE AREA OF PLAY!"

…

…

…

…

…

…and the crowd goes from momentary CHEERS and applause for Gwen getting knocked out by Lucy…to HISSES…

"OHHHHHH, LUCY AIN'T PLAYING THOUGH, AL—CHANGE UP THE WORD CHOICE!" Cris says.

"EVERYBODY REALIZING WHAT THIS DOES, WHAT THIS MEANS, WHO'S IN CONTROL!" Jonathan shouts.

"AND AT WHOSE EXPENSE!" Jeremy yells.

…

…

…

…

…and the _Peanuts _star grabs Reggie by the head…

…

…

…

…drags her into place…puts her in a Standing Headscissors…

"WAIT…W-WAIT-WAIT! WHAT'S THIS—SHE'S PUTTING REGGIE…!" Al's voice trails off as he blinks.

…

…

…

…

…hooks the arms…

"OHHHHHHH, LORDY!" Cris stands.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and PEDIGREES Reggie onto the camera, which DESTROYS what's left of it to pieces!**_

"_**PEDIGREEEEEEE!**_" Cris screams. "_**PEDIGREE ONTO THE CAMERA!**_"

"_**IT WASN'T A PYRUS-PLANT! IT WASN'T A WHITE DRAGON PLUNGE! NOR WAS IT A CHAOS NIGHTMARE OR A GHOST VORTEX! NO, THIS WAS A PURE BLUE-BLOODED PEDIGREE FROM THE SASHA BANKS-PREDATING BOSS!**_" Jonathan hollers. "_**AND THE PSYCHIATRIST'S TAKE ON IT SENT REGGIE ROCKET INTO HER SECOND PRESCRIPTION OF CAMERA-BASED DAMAGE!**_"

"_**REGGIE'S BEEN DESTROYED! BLEEDING AS MUCH NOW AS SHE DID IN THE OLD ECW…AND I MEAN HER ENTIRE CAREER THERE, NOT JUST ANY ONE GIVEN NIGHT!**_" Jeremy yells.

Van Pelt turns a VASTLY BLEEDING Rocket over off of the camera bits and shards…

…

…

…

…and pins her, hooking the inside leg! Referee Vincent Perry, handicapped, can still count with one hand…

"USE YOUR GOOD HAND, VINNY! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Cris implores.

"LUCY HOOKING THE LEG! REGGIE, AFTER EVERYTHING, MAY BE COMPLETELY DEPLETED!" Jonathan yells.

…

…

…

…

…and to a SWARM of boos and jeers, the zebra does the honors: 1…

"**THE SWEETEST ROUTE TO VICTORY! CHECK…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.99975 Aelita Low-Angle Front Dropkicks Lucy right between the eyes to break up the pin!**

"…**MA—OH MY JESUS, AELITA HALTS IT!**" Cris exclaims. "**I DON'T…I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO REACT TO THAT! AELITA! PUTTING AN ESTOPPING ON LUCY'S CONDUIT TO THE FEMALES TITLE!**"

Blood is covering the squared circle from SEVERAL SOURCES…as both Lucy van Pelt and Aelita Schaeffer observe…

"IT WOULD'VE BEEN PERFECT! LUCY PINNING REGGIE IN THIS DUMP OF A TOWN IN FRONT OF THESE EXTREMELY CRAPTASTIC WIDELOADS IN THE AUDIENCE!" Cris asserts. "BUT ONE LYOKO HORSEWOMAN HAD TO BE THE ONE TO SAY, NOT SO FAST!"

"THE PEDIGREE LOOKED TO SEAL IT! REGGIE WASN'T MOVING!" Jonathan says. "THAT DOUBLE UNDERHOOK FACEBUSTER WAS PICTURE-PERFECT, I GRANT IT! BUT THIS MATCH CONTINUES!"

…

…

…

…

…

…and the veteran between the two rises…

…

…

…and goes for a Harley Race-esque High Knee to Aelita's face, but the now-up Aelita evades…

…

…

…

…

…and hits a JUMPING CUTTER onto van Pelt instead!

"LOOK AT THIS—JUMPING CUTTER BY SCHAEFFER!" Al identifies.

"WHAT? AN INTERGALACTIC?!" Cris incredulously supposes. "WHY'S AELITA BUSTING _THAT _ONE OUT?"

"Well, if LUCY'S gonna borrow from Helmsley, I guess Aelita wanted to do something out of the FUTURE in Evolution…!" Jonathan surmises.

Aelita…in a moment of flash throws up a blend between a Legend Killer pose and two Four Horsewomen gestures on each hand…

…

…before picking Lucy up and placing her onto the top rope in a corner…the one with an exposed top turnbuckle of steel. Aelita climbs up the turnbuckle…taking hold of Lucy's head up there…

"What does Aelita want from up THERE?" Jeremy wonders.

…

…

…

…

…

…lifts Lucy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and delivers a Turnbuckle Brainbuster onto the exposed turnbuckle, spiking Lucy on the buckle and depositing her out of the ring!**

"**OH MY JABOTACABA!**" Jeremy exclaims. "**THAT'S WHAT THE PINKETTE WANTED! SOMETHING TO KEEP LUCY DOWN FOR SURE! AT LEAST THAT'S HER PLAN!**"

"**TURNBUCKLE BRAINBUSTER, AND NOTICE SHE SPECIFICALLY CHOSE THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE ONTO WHICH TO DEPOSIT THE FUSSBUDGET!**" Al notes. "**LUCY WENT FROM HAVING THIS WELL IN HAND…TO HAVING IT JARRED FREE AND, WELL…MAYBE HAVING COMPROMISED FEELING FROM THE NECK DOWN!**"

Aelita, back on her feet in the ring after leaning on the ropes for an extra brace, starts removing bodies from the ring, tossing Blossom to the outside…tossing Xena to the outside…tossing Gwen to the outside…

…

…tossing Julie to the outside—ALMOST, but Julie Makimoto instead Back Handsprings out of Aelita's clutches into the ropes…and flies back at her with a Back Elbow to the face!

"Aelita clearing the ring—BUT MAKIMOTO WON'T GO OUT SO EASILY!" Jonathan shouts. "Back Elbow hits off the Handspring!"

Julie picks Aelita up…applies a Rear Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…hits the Backbreaker from it…

…

…

…

…

…and…MISSES the Split Leg Drop Bulldog as Aelita this time breaks out of Julie's grip at the last moment, causing Julie to split on the canvas instead! And with Julie on the mat in that spot, Aelita performs a Front Flip Knee Drop to the back of Julie's neck, snapping her head forward!

"GONNA GO SUBTERROR—NO, SHE ISN'T, SAYS AELITAAAAAAAAH!" Jeremy reacts to the string of moves. "HOLY DURIANS!"

"A FRONT FLIP INTO THE KNEE DROP IS SPECIAL ENOUGH, BUT THE PLACEMENT OF IT IS WHERE THAT TRULY SHINES—RIGHT TO THE BACK OF THAT NECK!" Cris shouts. "THIS AFTER ADEPTLY GETTING OUT OF THE SUBTERROR ON ITS SECOND HALF!"

Aelita grabs Julie up right by the head and neck…maintaining a TIGHT Front Facelock as she drags Julie to the same exposed turnbuckle corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…places the Bakugan Battle Brawler up there…ascends after her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and indeed connects with a Turnbuckle Brainbuster onto Julie, just like she did to Lucy van Pelt!**

"**AND THAT MIGHT BE WHY SHE WENT AFTER THAT NECK WITH HER KNEE DROP VARIANT, GUYS—BECAUSE THAT WAS THE ENDGAME, AND I DON'T MEAN YUGI MUTOU'S! THAT WAS THE PLAN ALL ALONG FROM THE ADMITTEDLY TOO CUNNING FOR HER OWN GOOD LYOKIAN!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**AGAIN, ONTO THE EXPOSED BUCKLE, MIGHT WE ADD!**" Cris states. "**AND JULIE HAD TO RECOVER FROM A PILEDRIVER ON THE APRON EARLIER IN THE CONTEST! THAT FROM AELITA ONLY HURTS, NOT HELPS!** **…PERFECT!**"

Julie crumbles to the outside, and Aelita looks around…

…

…seeing herself…and Jenny Wakeman left in the ring. The Lyoko Queen finds the Teenage Robot on her knees…

…

…

…

…and the pinkette starts pounding away with punches straight down into Jenny's forehead, opening it up for more oil to spill, remembering that Jenny was the one who busted HER open earlier in the match. Aelita rocks Jenny with close to THIRTY straight fists into the top of the skull…before picking Jenny up, her face covered in blackness from oil leakage now…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and placing HER onto the top turnbuckle. The Fourth Horsewoman climbs to Jenny's level…

"Jenny looking like a victim of British Petroleum as SHE MIGHT BE NEXT ON THE DOCKET FOR A BRAINBUSTER!" Al sees.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny punches at Aelita to block the Turnbuckle Brainbuster lift this time! Jenny, to the pleasure of the previously "**FOURTH WHORE! FOURTH WHORE! FOURTH WHORE!**" Philly crowd. Jenny throws strikes at Aelita, to the body…and to the face…

…

…but Aelita throws punches right back at her. Aelita and Jenny both find themselves trading fists with one another, neither girl giving the other an advantage, both of them knowing just how tantamount the victor of this exchange truly was…

"BATTLE FOR CONTROL! BATTLE FOR SURVIVAL, MUCH AS HAS BEEN THE COMMONALITY IN ALL OF WHAT WE'VE SEEN!" Jonathan calls. "AND MUCH LIKE ALL WE'VE SEEN, THIS CAN GO EITHER WAY, BUT THE WAY IT GOES COULD PROVE DAMN NEAR CATASTROPHIC OR FATAL TO THE ONE WHO _DOESN'T _COME ON THE ADVANTAGEOUS END OF IT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Aelita dismounts from the corner and DROPKICKS Jenny in the chest, stunning her!

"Aelita voluntarily going down—DROPKICK HITS!" Jonathan calls.

"Softening her up perhaps! She might be prepping for a second go at it! One where Wakeman won't get to be so resistant!" Cris hypothesizes.

Aelita, after ten seconds of recovery time, pulls herself back up the corner…

"Cris's guesswork seeming sound…!" Al remarks.

"NO KIDDING it is!" Cris proudly chortles. "Jenny, you're going DOWN…!"

…

…

…

…manages to LIFT Jenny up into the air, Superplex-style…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny COUNTERS…into a Suplex lift of her own!

"BUT JENNY WITH WHAT _SHE _HAS LEFT IN HER TANK! SHE'S NOT ON EMPTY YET! AND AELITA'S FIGURING THAT OUT JUST NOW!" Jeremy shouts.

"DID SHE CHANGE BATTERIES MID-MATCH?!" Cris accuses. "I SWEAR, AFTER THIS MATCH ENDS WE NEED TO DO A FULL-ON INVESTIGATION!"

Jenny holds Aelita up…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita throws knees to the top of Jenny's head, right where she's leaking oil…

…

…

…

…

…

…only for Jenny to transition into grabbing Aelita for a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…posturing up…

"YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET A HEAD START ON IT PRETTY SOON, CRIS—FIREMAN'S CARRY TRANSITION…!" Al looks on.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and giving Aelita a SUPER Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster all the way to the canvas!**

"**ANOTHER CALL TO HER PARTNER! ANOTHER ONE! THAT ONE FOR MYSTIQUE SONIA, WHO WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO DO THAT TO AELITA HERSELF! BUT VICARIOUSLY DOING SO THROUGH THE TEENAGE ROBOT WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO DO FOR NOW!**" Jonathan hollers.

"**NOT ONLY DOING IT, BUT DOING IT FROM THE TOP ROPE! A SUPERSIZED 108 BUSTER BY THE TEENAGE ROBOT!**" Jeremy identifies.

"**LYOKO QUEEN'S TURN TO BE DAZED! THOUGH JENNY'S DOWN AS WELL! THEY'RE BOTH DOWN! THE TWO FWA-WINNING SHINING STARS OF CONSECUTIVE YEARS ARE BOTH STARING UPSTAIRS, WHILE THIS CROWD HERE IN PHILLY CAN BARELY KEEP THEMSELVES **_**OFF**_** OF THEIR FEET!**" Al exclaims.

Jenny is down…Aelita is down…the crowd is UP…and they are chanting, "_**XJ9! XJ9! XJ9! XJ9! XJ9! XJ9! XJ9!**_" over and over and OVER AND OVER AGAIN…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and for a good half minute, that crowd noise does NOTHING to revive the athletes, the WARRIORS risking themselves inside the ring…

"ARE WE GONNA HAVE _ANY _WINNERS TONIGHT?!" Cris shouts.

"'WINNER' IS A VERY IDIOSYNCRATIC TERM UNDER THESE CIRCUMSTANCES!" Jonathan says. "SURE, THERE MAY BE A CHAMPION AT THE END OF THIS, BUT EVERY SINGLE PERSON INSIDE OF THIS CELL ISN'T GOING TO BE LEAVING WITH EVERYTHING THEY CAME IN WITH! HELL, THAT'S INCLUDING THE REFEREE! HELL, THAT'S INCLUDING OUR CAMERA GUY, WHO IS STILL DOWN AT THE CORNER OF THE CELL! HELL, THAT MAY VERY WELL INCLUDE US—OUR VOICES ARE BECOMING AS GOOD AS SHOT ALMOST!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but after forty seconds…Jenny sluggishly gets up…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita is also up…DAZED…

"SOMEHOW, BOTH GIRLS…GETTING TO STAND…" Jeremy watches.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny dazes her even MORE with an Inverted Hurricanrana…

"BUT ONE NOT STANDING FOR LONG!" Jeremy calls. "INVERTED RANA!"

"JENNY THE FIRST TO ACT! HOW CRUCIAL IS THAT?! IMMEASURABLY!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…followed by turning around…

…

…turning AELITA around…

…in an Inverted Headlock…

"What is THIS? What is THIS?!" Cris asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and spinning to ELBOW SMASH the back of Aelita's head…

"OHHHHHH!" Jeremy hollers. "THAT WAS THE K-OWNED!"

…

…which sends her falling onto the middle ring rope!

"A K-OWNED LIKE BRAD CARBUNKLE'S—AND AELITA'S FALLEN INTO PLACE! TRULY A FALLEN ANGEL NOW, BUT FALLING RIGHT WHERE THE ROBOT WANTS HER!" Jeremy exclaims.

"BRADLEY MIGHT NOT BE IN THE REGAL RUMBLE TONIGHT, BUT MAYBE A PART OF HIM IS SMIRKING AT THE PROSPECT OF HIS MANEUVER AIDING HIS CLOSEST FRIEND JENNIFER WAKEMAN TO THE FEMALES TITLE SHE SO COVETS!" Al shouts.

Jenny sees where Aelita lands…

"NOTHING IN SIGHT TO CUT _THIS_ ONE OFF!" Jeremy shouts. "…RIGHT?"

…

…

…

…hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and connects with the XJ9 to Aelita's face!**

"**RIGHT! XJ-NIIIIIIINE!**" Jeremy calls. "**ON THE BUTTON!**"

"**JENNY WAKEMAN'S HAD AN ARDUOUS NIGHT BEING IN THE LADDER MATCH **_**AND **_**THIS ONE, BUT IT ALL MAY BE ABOUT TO PAY OFF IN THE MOST SPECTACULAR WAY POSSIBLE IF SHE CAN JUST GET ONE MORE MOVE TO LAND!**" Al yells.

"**SHE'S IN POSITION FOR IT!**" Jonathan points.

Aelita, bloodied and all, rolls supine in the middle of the ring, unmoving…while Jenny, on the ring apron, uses EVERY PIECE of her spirit to pull herself up by the ropes. Seeing the Females Championship IN HER SIGHTS…with NOTHING to stop her…

…

…

…

…

…Jenny Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and DOESN'T GET TO JUMP ONTO AELITA because Blossom shoves her off of the top rope, sending her crashing HARD onto the mat!

"OHHHH, BUT BLOSSOM WITH THE INTRUSION! SHE SHOVES JENNY DOWN PREMATURELY!" exclaims Jonathan.

"JEN WAS ONE SHOT AWAY!" Jeremy yells.

"_WAS_, PERCHANCE, BUT NOT ANYMORE!" Cris yells. "NOT ANYMORE THANKS TO THE OLD FLAME OF POWERPUFF!"

The Powerpuff Leader snickers at Jenny's misfortune, despite the crowd booing her to hell for it…

…

…and then spots Aelita still unmoving…

…

…

…which triggers Blossom to start heading to the top rope in a corner herself…

"And now BLOSSOM getting ideas! BLOSSOM'S GONNA PICK THE SCRAPS! JEN'S THE ROBOT HERE, BUT BLOSSOM'S GEARING TO PICK UP WHAT'S BEEN LEFT FOR HER!" Cris exclaims.

"IT WASN'T LEFT FOR HER, PER SE, BUT MERE TECHNICALITIES LIKE THAT SURE WON'T MEAN A THING TO BLOSSOM!" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…get there…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and hit Aelita with the 630 Splash!**

"**630 SPLASH—GOT IT! SHE GOT IT! SHE GOT IT!**" Jeremy yells.

"**EVERYTHING COMES UP POWERPUFF!**" Cris hollers.

"**DOES IT REALLY?! DOES IT TRULY?! HERE?!**" Al inquires over the booing fans.

Blossom leans back and hooks Aelita's leg, kicking her feet along to give herself an extra push on Aelita's shoulders to keep them down! And the Powerpuff Girl, on this pinning attempt, gets 1…

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**2.999875 Xena Superfly Splashes onto Blossom from the top rope herself, breaking up the pinfall!**

"…**MAT—OH SCREW YOU XENA! SCREW! YOU!**" Cris yells. "**UNLESS GABRIELLE'S STILL WAITING IN THE BACK TO DO IT! WE ALL KNOW **_**ARES **_**SURE ISN'T!**"

"**XENA WITH THE MOVE THAT NETTED KRATOS THE FIRST CCW MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP! COMING DOWN ONTO BLOSSOM, TO SAVE THE MATCH AGAIN! PRESUMABLY DOING SO FOR HERSELF, IF SHE CAN BE SWIFT IN CAPITALIZATION! THAT'S THE KEY—HOW QUICKLY DO YOU RECOVER?!**" Jonathan shouts.

Xena comes up clutching her abdomen from the high-flying Superfly Splash across the ring she delivered to keep the match going…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Blossom, in her own sort of pain, gets to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Xena nails Blossom with Hind's Blood Dagger!

"**QUICK ENOUGH—HIND'S BLOOD DAGGER!**" Jeremy answers.

"**HBD CONNECTS!**" Al calls.

…And then Gwen Tennyson runs in and SPEARS Xena!

"**BLOSSOM RECEIVING ONE AGAIN—OH NO, SPEEEAR! GWEN SPEAR!**" Al turns on a dime to keen.

"**GWEN RECOVERED EVEN FASTER!**" Cris shouts.

Gwen, eyes aglow, then SPEARS Lucy van Pelt off of the ring apron as she's pulling herself there, sending the Fussbudget off of said apron and into the Cell wall! Then the Alpha Bitch grabs Reggie by the hair…

…

…puts her in a Standing Headscissors for an impending lift…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and CRUCIFIX POWERBOMBS Reggie Rocket over the ropes, sending HER crashing into the Cell wall!

"AND THE ALPHA BITCH SENDS REGGIE ROCKET OUT OF _HER_ RING! THE CHAMPION'S RING! THE GODDESS'S RING!" Cris hollers.

"NOT JUST OUT, BUT RIGHT INTO THAT CELL! RIGHT INTO THE WALL WITH ANOTHER NASTY COLLISION! LIKE WE HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH OF THOSE! LIKE _REGGIE _HASN'T HAD ENOUGH OF THEM!" Al exclaims.

The downright FIERY Females Champion runs both hands over her face and through her hair, GRIPPING TIGHTLY at the back of her head as she stands and surveys…

"_GWEN _HAS HAD ENOUGH OF EVERYONE WANTING HER DAMN TITLE—I THINK THAT PART'S RELATIVELY CLEAR!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen speeds at Jenny…

…

…

…

…for a Leg Drop Bulldog—that Jenny counters, hanging onto Gwen for a Jenny-Oop…

…that GWEN counters, Sunset Flipping Jenny to the canvas…

…

…

…and then clutching Jenny's legs, standing up from the mat in the process, and crossing Jenny's legs for Kennelly's Clasp—**that gets avoided because of a Wakeman Small Package!**

"FAMOUSER CAUGHT—JEN'S GOT JENNY-OOP ON THE MAINFRAME, BUT SUNSET FLIP'LL RUIN THOSE PLANS… _NO, NOT KENNELLY'S_—**YES, CRADLE! CRADLE!**" Jeremy calls the action.

"**INSIDE CRADLE! SMALL PACKAGE!**" Jonathan hollers.

Jenny has Gwen pinned: 1…

"**COME ON, JENNY!**"

2…

"_**COME ON, JENNY!**_" Jeremy urges.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen JUST _**BARELY**_ kicks out, in the absolute CLOSEST near-fall in the entire match!

"_**OH GOD, NEW CHAMPI—OH WHAT?! WHAT?! THAT WASN'T IT—THAT LOOKED LIKE THREE FROM HERE!**_" Jeremy screams.

"_**FROM EVERY PART OF THE BUILDING THAT LOOKED LIKE THREE! I THOUGHT SHE GOT HER! I THOUGHT THAT JEN GOT GWEN!**_" Al hollers.

"_**YOU CAN'T GET ANY CLOSER! IT'S NOT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE! NOT WITHOUT WINNING OUTRIGHT!**_" Jonathan exclaims.

Jenny and Gwen both get up, and they both hit the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen goes for a Clothesline…

…but Jenny ducks underneath it…

…

…

…

…

…

…instead going Springboard off of the middle rope…

…

…

…

…

…into a Cross Body—that gets COUNTERED into a Superkick by Gwen Tennyson instead out of the air!

"DAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIT!" Jeremy yells.

"SUPERKICK CONNECTS NOW! JENNY DIDN'T HAVE A DEFENSE AS SHE WAS FLYING THROUGH THE AIR!" Cris exclaims. "THE KISS OF KENNELLY OVERWHELMS THE CROSS BODY!"

"AND IT WAS ALMOST ANALOGOUS TO THE _PANDEMONIUM_ FINALE! THEN, JENNY WANTED A SPRINGBOARD TOO, AND IT WOULD GET COUNTERED VIA SUPERKICK! AND WE ALL REMEMBER WHAT BECAME OF THE TEENAGE ROBOT MOMENTS LATER FROM THERE!" Al shouts. "THAT'S NOT WHAT JENNY WANTED OR NEEDED! NOT THERE! NOT NOW!"

"THAT STATEMENT HAS REACH…" Jonathan growls.

After shaking her head vigorously, some blood actually flying off of her head and hair all over the place as she shakes…Gwen looks up from all fours where she collapsed to post-Kennelly's Kiss…

…

…

…

…

…and she sees everybody strewn around the Cell, either bleeding, bruised, battered or some combination of the three. She too had undergone punishment, on par with the MOST in a single match…nearing _CCW Meltdown_ and Sadistic Madness levels of blood loss…

…

…

…

…but she knows what she's about to do. And so do the fans, who are SCREAMING for anything otherwise…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but a look at Jenny Wakeman now struggling to get up…tells everyone that the Teenage Robot is DEFENSELESS. Having gone through two matches on the night…had officially caught up to the Shining Star…

…

…

…which is just what the Alpha Bitch had counted on.

"…All because Jenny needed to compete twice," Cris remarks. "All because of trying to preserve Techno-Tongue… This is the sacrifice. Imagine how much she WOULD HAVE HAD going into this if she was able to do THIS MUCH as it was. Imagine…and then curse her if you must for asking for too much, asking to have her cake and eat it too…"

Gwen waits for Jenny to make enough progress in getting up…to put her RIGHT back down in as painful a manner as possible…

"Jenny still struggling—STILL…putting up an effort…" Al notices. "You've GOTTA COMMEND THAT…"

"…All about to mean nothing though," Cris states. "Because THE GODDESS ALWAYS GETS HER WAY."

…

…

…

…

…_although there's something behind her she doesn't yet see…_

"…?!" Jeremy's detecting face creases in momentary confusion.

"Bloodied and all, even at 90% DEATH, she STILL GETS HER WAY…" Cris adds to his assertion.

Jenny gets to a knee and a hand…then just a knee…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and in time, to both feet whilst doubled over…and the Alpha Bitch splays her arms out to her sides, ready to seize it all. Gwen spits up some of her own blood into the sky…

"Long live," Cris says. "Long live the Alpha Bitch."

"_**ENOUGH ALREADY…**_" Jonathan CAN'T STAND IT…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before she hooks both of Jenny's arms in a Back-to-Back Double Underhook, turning around and _**getting a COLOSSAL ELBOW SMASH to her face!**_

"First and Only…preparing to Hocus Pocus _XX_ into the DARK AGE—**OH WHOA!**" Al gasps.

"**WHAT THE WHAT THE…?!**" Cris blinks twice. "**WAITWAITWAIT WHA—…?!**"

"**HOW DID…? WHO DID…?**" Jonathan judders and looks closer.

The crowd in Philadelphia, seeing that Gwen had just been NAILED, all gasp in a combination of awe and delight…

…

…

…while Gwen, SHAKEN UP by the Elbow to the dome, loses her grip on Jenny Wakeman…

"…_**!**_" Al Michaels, catching on, nearly LOSES HIS EYEBALLS on the announce desk in front of him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Females Champ falls forward from the Elbow Smash…

…

…

…**ending up leaning on the chest of HER OWN COUSIN BEN TENNYSON.**

"_**C-C-C-C-C-CUSTARD SQUARES!**_" Jeremy exclaims.

"**NO…NO WAY…! NO WAY—ARE-ARE WE WITNESSING THIS?!**"Cris is in clear SHOCK.

"…_**ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME, OR DID BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON JUST GALAXY STRIKE HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?!**_"Jonathan screams.

"_**WHAT DID I JUST SEE?!**_" Cris can't believe it. "_**…WHAT DID I JUST SEE?!**_"

"**THE MAGNUS CHAMPION ELBOWING THE FEMALES CHAMP RIGHT IN THE FACE! HER COUSIN! HER OWN COUSIN! BEN TENNYSON! THAT'S WHAT YOU JUST SAW…AND I'M JUST AS STUNNED ABOUT IT AS YOU ARE!**" Al tells.

DISBELIEF covers the environment of the Wells Fargo Center as the fans all recognize who's behind the shot! Even referee Vincent Perry is looking on in PURE ASTONISHMENT! Meanwhile, Ben looks down at his blood-soiled, war-torn, half-naked-from-the-waist-up cousin Young Gwendolyn…the girl he brought into CCW…the girl he had a hand in enabling…the girl he HUGGED at the end of _Enmity_…the girl whom, despite anything and everything she had done in AND out of CCW, he still called…family…

…and given that…it was so entirely appropriate…that at that moment, he was the only thing that was keeping Gwen standing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but that isn't for long…as he steps aside…

…

…

…

…

…

…letting gravity do the rest…as Gwen eventually falls…

…

…

…

…

…and lands DIRECTLY onto the middle rope.

"…**BEN TEN, HE…HE LET HIMSELF IN! SOMEHOW HE GOT A HOLD OF THE KEYS—I THINK I SEE THEM ON THE FLOOR IN THE CELL OVER THERE BY THE DOOR!**" Jonathan exclaims as he points to where he does indeed see the Cell on Earth's front door keys. "**BUT HOW?! HOW?! WHO LET HIM HAVE THOSE?! DID HE TAKE THEM FOR HIMSELF?! I HAVE A HUNDRED AND ONE QUESTIONS RIGHT NOW, AND THE BITCH ACTUALLY IS ONE!**"

"**YOU MEAN NINETY-NINE PROBLEMS, BUT I'LL FORGIVE THE BOTCHED REFERENCE RIGHT NOW, BRO! WHAT THE HELL?!**"Jeremy is STILL stunned.

Jenny Wakeman, who was seconds away from being dropped onto her head moments ago, looks up and sees the CCW Magnus Champion in the ring…which raises a MULTITUDE of questions in her head at that point, for she had not even seen Ben enter the Cell in the first place. She had no idea that Ben had gotten hold of the keys to the door, effectively letting himself in…and she had even LESS of an idea…that he was going to do THIS…

"**AND YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH QUESTIONS—LOOK AT WAKEMAN'S FACE! LOOK AT JENNY WAKEMAN'S EXPRESSION!**"Jeremy shouts.

"**SHE KNOWS ABOUT AS MUCH TO MAKE OF THIS AS THE REST OF US!**"Cris yells.

"**IS THIS…WAS THIS…IS IT BEN TENNYSON SHOWING HIS TRUE COLORS?**" Al guesses. "**SHOWING WHERE HE REALLY STANDS AFTER ALL?**"

"**HE CALLS HIMSELF THE FACE OF CCW, THE HERO, THE SAVIOR! IS THIS HIM LIVING UP TO THAT NAME? GIVING IT A LICK OF SUBSTANCE? OR IS THIS JUST A MAN WHO'S COME TO TERMS, IS SICK AND TIRED OF HIS DEMONIC LITTLE COUSIN AND CAN'T DAMN TAKE IT ANYMORE?!**"Jonathan asks.

"**WHO CARES WHAT IT IS—LOOK! LOOK WHERE GWEN **_**LANDED**_**!**" Jeremy points out**.**

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben, after spending fifteen seconds more looking at his cousin…turns to look at Jenny…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and despite STILL having questions…the look on Ben's face, and all of the internal pain included in it, is VERY discernible…

…

…

…and Ben—whose green "10" jacket had been liberally dirtied by the deluge of his young cousin's blood…SLOWLY stepping back…to make sure Jenny had all the room she required…was ALSO discernible…

"**AND JENNY REALIZES IT TOO! NOW SHE DOES!**" Jonathan shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and at this point, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania is filling up the arena with RAUCOUS chants of "_**YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!**_"…

"_**AND SO DOES PHILLY—LISTEN TO THIS PLACE!**_" Al exclaims. "_**THE CROWD CAN FEEL IT! THE CROWD CAN SENSE IT!**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Jenny Wakeman FINALLY hits the ropes…

"_**IT'S GONNA HAPPEN—HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!**_" Jeremy hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and hits the XJ9 FLUSH onto Gwen Tennyson!**_

"_**X! J! NIIIIIIIIIINE!**_" Jeremy screams. "_**XJ9! AND THE BIGGEST XJ9 OF JENNY'S CAREER, NO DOUBT, WITHOUT QUESTION!**_"

"_**WHAT IS HAPPENING?**_" Cris asks in utter BEWILDERMENT.

"_**TENNYSON DOWN!**_" Al yells.

The chants of "_**YES! YES! YES!**_" continue, and they continue in the HIGHEST ORDER…as Jenny Wakeman pulls herself together, Ben watching it all in a corner with a CONFLICTED yet simultaneously RESOLUTE look on his face. The Teenage Robot uses ALL THREE ROPES to get herself back to standing…

"_**TENNYSON DOWN INDEED! AND JENNY PULLING FROM EVERY NUT, EVERY BOLT, EVERY GEAR, EVERY SCREW—EVERY MECHANIC IN HER BODY TO STAND! TO PUT THE CHERRY ON TOP!**_" Jonathan calls.

"_**THIS BUILDING'S GONNA EXPLODE!**_" Jeremy yells.

…

…

…

…

…and then she finds herself on the ring apron, standing up tall…ready for takeoff…

"_**GET THERE, GET THERE!**_" Jeremy yearns. "_**OOOOOOOHHHHH…!**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she jumps…

…Springboard-style…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and she SCORES with the Springboard 450 Splash onto Young Gwen Tennyson!**_

"**SPRINGBOARD **_**450 SPLAAAAASH!**_" Jonathan announces. "_**ON THE MONEY! ON THE WHOLE TREASURY! ONTO THE ALPHA BITCH!**_"

"_**WHAT IS HAPPENIIIIIIIING?!**_" Cris yells again.

"_**TEN OUTTA TEN!**_" Al hollers. "_**THE TEENAGE ROBOT GOT ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT!**_"

Jenny BOUNCES off of Gwen's body from the perfect impact, holding onto her rib region as she does! Gwen Tennyson is lying on the mat staring up at the starry lights above her…

…

…

…and Jenny, mustering up the energy remaining from the night she's had, rolls herself to Gwen's body…

"_**PATTYCAKE, PATTYCAKE, BAKER'S MAN, GET THE PIN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!**_" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and lies on top of it for the pin!

"_**SO SAID, SO REQUESTED, SO DONE!**_" Jonathan yells. "_**JENNY ON TOP OF TENNYSON!**_"

"_**WHAT…IS…happening right now?**_" Cris has his hands on his temples.

With Vincent Perry counting, Philadelphia counting, the WORLD counting…and Ben Tennyson watching it all happen…

…

…

…

…Jenny maintains the pin on Gwen…

…

…

…and the count is 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.9999999 Gwen Tennyson SOMEHOW rolls her shoulder up! Gwen Tennyson gets her shoulder up as Vincent Perry's right hand is just a NANOMETER from touching the canvas a third time! **_

"_**NNNNNAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!**_" Jeremy slinks out of his chair, his headset falling off of him as he sits against the barricade, eyes shut in incredulity and dismay.

"_**YOU'VE…GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!**_" Al screams.

A universal MOAN OF HEARTBREAK comes over the building from that near-fall, even Vincent Perry himself seeming remorseful about it himself. The Philadelphia fans don't hesitate to share THEIR view on the fall: "_**BULLLLLLLLSH*T! BULLLLLLLLSH*T! BULLLLLLLLSH*T!**_" Jenny holds herself in pain on the mat and rolls away in PURE EXHAUSTION, hurting physically but now emotionally too…

…

…and Ben Tennyson is looking at the referee asking him if he's POSITIVE that it's not a three-count. The Tenth Wonder of the World, upon receiving confirmation, grabs his head and backs into a corner shaking it repeatedly in pure shock, dropping to his posterior to sit there. He runs his hands down his cheeks, not believing it! And the internal conflict CONTINUES!

"_**EVEN **__**THAT?!**__** …EVEN **__**THAT**__** WON'T DO IT?!**_" Jonathan yells.

"_**What is that ten-year-old girl made of?**_" Cris asks, shaking his head in COMPLETE surprise, because even HE thoughts it was over.

"_**BUT SHE GOT GALAXY STRICKEN! SHE WAS GALAXY STRUCK AND THEN XJ9'ED! AND THE 450! AND THAT…THAT **__**DIDN'T DO IT?! THAT…didn't do it…?**_" Jonathan is in his own disbelief and dejection.

"…_**Apparently NOT,**_" Cris answers him, while Jeremy is STILL sitting against the wall.

"…_**Are we EVER? …ARE WE EVER…?!**_" Al speaks, the second half of his query left understood.

Ben looks at his Females Championship-possessing cousin…the Alpha Bitch…the First and Only on the mat in front of him…the SURVIVOR…

…

…

…

…

…

…who EVEN NOW was starting to stir, albeit very, VERY slowly.

"SHE'S PART-ZOMBIE, DAMN IT!" Jeremy shouts off-headset.

"…My brother just shouted that Gwen is part-zombie…" Jonathan says with a small sigh.

"THAT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION! SHE HAS ZOMBIE DNA COURSING THROUGH HER VEINS AS GOD IS MY FREAKIN' WITNESS…" Jeremy continues off-headset.

Cris is too surprised to even "correct" Jeremy on "God" like he had for everyone all match. "Even BEN can't believe this… D-did he HOLD BACK at all? I… It didn't look it…!"

Ben mouths, "No…no…no…" over and over in the corner, continuing to shake his head as he pulls at his hair. His hands start to shake in front of him…and he runs them through his hair again, hoping it helps…but it doesn't…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as he sees Gwen starting to work towards STANDING UP AGAIN…it is at that point that Ben reaches, at the very least, a momentary resolution…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he crouches in the corner…motioning for Gwen to stand…

…as though…MEASURING her.

"…Oh my, he isn't. He ISN'T…" Cris's eyes widen.

"IS BEN THINKING…WHAT I THINK HE'S THINKING RIGHT NOW?" Jonathan asks.

"OH MY—NO; _NO…_" Cris is shaking his head.

"IS HE SERIOUSLY GONNA DO THIS?!" Al shouts.

"Wait, WHAT'S going on?" Jeremy pulls himself off of the floor and puts his headset back on. "…OH SHOOT…_OH SHOOOOOOT…_"

The crowd gets a sense for what Ben wants to do…and they all lean forward, waiting for it…waiting for the development…the KILL…

"IF THIS IS WHAT IT'S GONNA TAKE…!" Jonathan's voice trails off. "…THE GUY WHO BROUGHT GWEN IN, THE GUY WHO CONTRIBUTED TO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE—HE'S IN THE CELL TO CLEAN IT UP! FOR _DOUBLE X_! FOR CCW! AND MAYBE FOR HIS OWN SOUL!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE…! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S ABOUT TO SPEAR HER!" Cris exclaims.

"HE'S WAITING FOR IT!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen finally stands…

"NOT JUST FOR ALL THOSE THINGS YOU MENTIONED, JON, BUT MAYBE FOR THE TENNYSON FAMILY AS A WHOLE!" Jeremy adds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben…scruples…staring at his expended cousin…

…

…

…

…

…

…before letting out a breath…a sigh…

…

…

…

"…_I'm sorry… I have to…_"

…

…

…

…

…and running directly at Gwen **right as the lights in the Wells Fargo Center all go out!**

"RUNNING FOR IT—AAAH WE'VE LOST OUR LIGHTS!" Jeremy exclaims.

"RIGHT AT THE CRITICAL MOMENT!" Al yells.

"WHAT NOW?! WHAT NOW?!" Jonathan shouts.

Five seconds pass…ten seconds…

…

…

…fifteen seconds…

…

…

…

…twenty-seconds…

…

…

…

…

…and after twenty-five seconds, the lights come back on…

…

…

…

…and Gwen…is reeling inside of the ring, but still on her feet…

…

…

…while Ben is no longer visible inside the Cell on Earth.

"AND GWEN STILL STANDING…ALBEIT SCARCELY…" Al sees.

"…What happened to BEN though? There's no sight of him!" Cris says.

"I don't see him anywhere…!" Jonathan looks around.

…

…

"…!" Jeremy points feverishly up ahead. "OH CRAP, STAGE STAGE STAGE!"

Suddenly, all eyes latch onto the _Regal Rumble _stage…

…

…

…

…

…

…**where "The God of War" Ares has Ben Tennyson by the throat!**

"**ARES!**" Jonathan and Al shout simultaneously.

"**THAT'S ARES!**" Al exclaims alone.

"**THE GOD OF WAR, GWEN'S ENLISTED APOSTLE!**" Cris yells. "**HE'S GOT BEN ONSTAGE!**"

Ares SNEERS in the face of the elder cousin of the Females Champion…

…

…

…

…

…and lifts him up for a Chokeslam—that Ben floats out of to avoid! And when Ben lands onto his feet, he starts throwing punches of his own at the God of War!

"BEN MAY REGRET COMING OUT TO TIP THE SCALES—BUT THE TENTH WONDER FIGHTING BACK! THE HERO RETURNING FIRE!" Al hollers.

"BEN TAKING IT BACK TO ARES!" Jonathan shouts. "OLD RIVALS, NEW CONTEXT!"

Ben hits Ares with ONE…TWO…THREE stiff European Uppercuts to stun him…

…

…

…

…and then Ben ducks a retaliatory Clothesline…

…

…

…

…before leaping up for a surprise Intergalactic…

…

…

…

…

…that Ares counters by holding Ben up and HURLING his entire body into the Minitron!

"BEN GOING INTERGALAC—OH GODDDD!" Al exclaims.

"BENNNNNNNN!" Cris cries in worry over the RR Interim President.

"MAY HAVE BEEN THROWN TO ANOTHER PLANET!" Al shouts. "ARES SENDING BEN TEN RIGHT INTO THE MINITRON SCREEN, LANDING IN THE WORST IMAGINABLE WAY!"

Ben's body RATTLES against the metal and tech of the Minitron screen, and the older Tennyson of CCW yells out in pain, holding his back especially…

…

…

…

…but then Ares pulls the Tenth Wonder up in a Pumphandle on the stage!

"OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!" Jonathan screams. "NOT GOOD!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT'S NOT GOOD!" Cris agrees.

Ares lifts Ben up…holds him upside-down at the stage…

"BEN IN THE CLUTCHES OF THAT PSYCHOPATH!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and gives him a TOMBSTONE FROM HELL onto the grated metal…**

…

…

…

…**before standing back up…still holding onto Ben…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and issuing a SECOND onstage Tombstone from Hell, this one a JUMPING Tombstone variation so as to almost SNAP the head and neck of Ben Tennyson right off of his shoulders!**

"**OHHHH HIS HEAD!** **HISHEADHISHEADHISHEAD!**" Cris wails.

"**TOMBSTONES FROM HELL ON THE STAGE! ON THE STAGE, THAT METAL! BEN GETTING HOBNAILED FOR HIS LABORS! FOR HIS PART IN JEOPARDIZING FIRST AND ONLY!**" Al hollers.

"**SON OF A BITCH, IT WAS JUST AS YOU SAID, AL! BEN RUING GETTING HIMSELF INVOLVED, THE CAUSE AND THE REASONS AND THEIR LEGITIMACY NOT MEANING A DARN!**" Jonathan hollers.

Ares glares evilly at the Tenth Wonder, standing up over him…

…

…as the Alpha Bitch inside the ring woozily turns to look up the stage, where Ares just laid her cousin out. Gwen holds her aching head, still feeling ALL of the Elbow Smash she took before…

…

…

…

…and…she drops to her back and rolls out of the ring, facing the ajar Cell on Earth door. As she looks up the stage, she sees Ares still staring at Ben Ten on his back…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen is gritting her teeth, INCENSED…piecing together just what her cousin had the audacity to do…

…

…

…

…

…but…as Ares grabs Ben's wrist, as though about to pull him back up for MORE punishment…

…

…Gwen shakes her head and yells tiredly up to the God of War, "NO! …No…LEAVE HIM… LEAVE HIM… He'll give his own payment for this…" There was still WRATH adorning her visage, but her words made it clear what she wanted done…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the warmonger Ares…RELUCTANTLY yet obediently…lets go of Ben, leaving his limp body on the stage.

"Gwen dissuading her pariah of a disciple from her cousin after the damage has ALREADY BEEN DONE…" Al speaks.

"How merciful…" Cris says in a tone too close to being 100% glib.

"Ben was about to cut Gwen down to size, split her in half with a Spear, and there was NO AMBIGUITY ABOUT IT," Jonathan states. "It was gonna happen until the damn lights went out! …And then THIS happened…"

…

…

…

…Sharing a nod with…his goddess…Ares proceeds to the back, Ben's motionless body left behind—**except he turns back around…**

…

…

…

…**pulls Ben back up into a Standing Headscissors, lifts him up…**

"**WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA HEYHEY! GWEN SAID BACK OFF! GWEN SAID BACK OFFFFF!**" Cris screams.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and gives him the Six Feet Under **_**with enough force to drive Ben Ten THROUGH the stage, the grating breaking off as Ben's head and shoulders are flung onto it!**_

"**PLEASE DON'T D—**_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHH ALMIGHTYYYYY GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" Cris shrieks in TERROR.

"_**THE LITERAL DEFINITION OF SIX FEET UNDER HAS JUST BEEN DEMONSTRATED THANKS TO ARES SENDING BEN THROUGH OUR **_**REGAL RUMBLE **_**STAGE!**_" Al exclaims. "_**AND IF MEMORY SERVES ME CORRECT, THAT'S THE PIECE OF THE STAGE ZOE EXTRACTED DURING THE AMBULANCE MATCH! AND IT NEVER GOT TIGHTENED BACK, OR AT LEAST TIGHTENED BACK ENOUGH!**_"

"_**HOW IRONIC THAT ANOTHER RR MEMBER'S EXPRESSION OF RAGE MAY HAVE AFFECTED THE STATUS OF THE STABLE'S INTERIM PRESIDENT!**_" Jonathan yells.

"_**BEN'S STILL GOTTA WRESTLE TONIGHT! WHAT SHAPE IS HE IN DOWN THERE?! BEN, DO SOMETHING! SAY ANYTHING, PLEASE! LET US KNOW YOU'RE OKAY—OH MY GAAaaaaaaaaaah-ah-ahhhhhh…!**_" Cris almost starts tearing at the sight of this.

Ares takes a look down the stage's new pit, where Ben is now laid thanks to the God of War's handiwork…and his face is of a much more satisfied variety upon THIS sight. Ares VIOLENTLY swings his arm in dominance across his body before stepping away from the hole in the stage…and giving Gwen Ten, who is standing by the Cell door, a thumbs up before NOW egressing to the back. Gwen…has an unreadable expression adorning her bloody face, cross about Ares contravening her demand…but…not necessarily looking too torn up about it. After five extra seconds, the Alpha Bitch just gives a tuckered shrug.

…And a slowly rising Xena…sees this ENTIRE THING.

"Gwen not appearing terribly upset about Ares disobeying her and practically EXECUTING her cousin…" Jeremy says.

"No, something tells me, contrary to her requests, deep down she ENJOYED watching him take that plunge…" Jonathan grits his teeth. "Cris Collinsworth over there…HE certainly didn't…"

"Although a certain four-time Super Bowl Champion and #1 Contender might have…" Al brings up.

Gwen watches Ares take his leave…pants against the wall of the Cell…

…

…

…

…and then pulls the door into its latch…picking up the keys on the floor that Ben Ten had dropped on the way into the imprisonment. Gwen uses the keys to RELOCK the door, ensuring that NO MORE INTERLOPERS break in…and none of the victims inside the Cell who were about to receive her VENGEANCE can escape…

…

…

…

…

…and with the door fastened, the Females Champion shakes the door to make sure it's secure in its deadbolt. Once this is determined, she turns around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**into a Suicide Dive from Xena that sends Gwen THROUGH THE DOOR, breaking it off of its hinges!**_

"An unsteady Gwen using the available keys to lock the door—_**AND XENA BREAKS IT DOWN LIKE THE WALL OF BERLIN!**_" Al exclaims. "_**AND **__**THAT**__** IS WHAT I CALL SOARING AND SCORING, AND SCORING PRETTY DAMN HIGH AT THAT!**_"

"_**I DON'T KNOW HER OPINIONS ON BEN, BUT I DOUBT SHE ENJOYED WATCHING ARES DO GWEN'S WILL UP THERE ON THAT STAGE! AND BY REAL GOD, SHE LET THE OCCULTIST KNOW ABOUT IT!**_" Jonathan hollers.

A "_**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**_" chant erupts from the fans as Gwen is now outside of the Cell down beside a now broken-down Cell door. All of the time it took for her to muster the energy to lock the door back in…had been TORN APART in a matter of moments…thanks to an ALSO VENGEFUL, now FUMING Destroyer of Nations…

…

…

…

…

…who takes her time…but eventually reaches her feet. Xena has a look at the busted door, the broken Gwen Ten…

…who is starting to move…

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as she rises, Xena Running Spinebusters her into the still-standing portion of the Cell wall! Then she holds onto Gwen and runs her back-first into the security barricade as well!

"OH, AND THE WARRIOR PRINCESS'S HEIGHTENED WRATH CAN NO LONGER BE CONTAINED INSIDE THE CELL! XENA'S GOING ALL OUT ON TENNYSON OUTSIDE, INTO THE WALL, INTO THE BARRICADE!" Jeremy hollers.

"THE SIGHT OF ARES, THE FACILITATION OF XENA'S FURY, BRINGING ABOUT ITS MANIFESTATION!" Jonathan shouts. "NOW WE HAVE A REAL DESTROYER OF WORLDS ON OUR HANDS, IN LIVING COLOR!"

Xena PUNCHES AWAY at Gwen's opened-up entirely red skull and face, her blood now starting to fly off of her face and Xena's knuckles and fly INTO THE AUDIENCE, who can't decide whether to RETCH or REVEL in this…

"WE MENTIONED SOUVENIRS—NOW OUR FANS MIGHT HAVE A FEW OF THEIR OWN TO LEAVE WITH!" Al shouts.

"YEAH, NOBODY SAID THEY HAD TO BE SANITARY THOUGH!" Jeremy scrunches his face. "DETAILS MATTER!"

…

…

…

…and the Warrior Princess Short-Arm Hip Tosses Gwen away from the wall and onto the arena floor! Xena walks over to where the Alpha Bitch lands…

…

…

…and picks up the broken Cell door. Gwen, coughing more blood up all over her own body at this point, is slow to rise again…

…

…

…

…

…but quick to fall as Xena runs the top of the Cell door DIRECTLY into the scalp of the Females Champion!

"GOOD LORD…!" Cris winces. "Now it may be time for GWEN to have regrets that she decided to get up and go by the door…!"

"WE ALWAYS KNEW GWEN'S HEAD WAS MESSED UP, BUT NOW _EVERY PART_ OF HER IS GETTING MESSED UP FROM HEAD TO TOE! AND I DON'T THINK XENA IS GONNA STOP UNTIL THE HELLION BREATHES HER FINAL BREATH, AND THAT IS _NOT_ A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" Jeremy yells.

Xena, showing NO MERCY, picks Gwen up off of the ground…

…

…

…

…

…

…and from the Oklahoma position, LAWN DARTS Gwen headfirst into the wall of the Cell Snake Eyes-style! Xena pulls Gwen by the hair as she's writhing…and the Amphipolis warrior issues MYRIAD Facebusters onto the fallen Cell door—one, two, three, four, five, SIX of them! The steel of the door is covered in Gwen's life force…

…

…which is augmented by Xena RAKING Gwen's face against the door as well!

"I don't think XENA was one of the girls who got a turn on the Rake-Gwen's-Face-Go-Round before; she's making amends right now in that regard!" Jonathan shouts.

"Well, I suppose the Tennyson family might be ecstatic about this because with Gwen's face practically beyond recognition, they won't have to worry about the ordeal of relation—she's COMPLETELY GROTESQUE at this point!"

Xena picks Gwen up, whose face is borderline UNRECOGNIZABLE….

"A face befitting her SOUL, her humanity…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she Hammer Throws Gwen into the Cell wall—that Gwen JUMPS ONTO and starts scaling with the quickness!

"…the one that she doesn't HAVE—OH MAN, GWEN GRABBED ON!" Jeremy gasps.

"Gwen getting a hold of the Cell, an alternative to the car-crashing impact Xena was intending for her!" Jonathan calls.

Xena, snarling, reaches up to yank Gwen off of the Cell wall the HARD way…

…

…

…

…but Gwen kicks at Xena to free her legs and continue climbing—only to _ALMOST SLIP OFF OF THE WALL!_

"Xena aggressing Gwen—WHOA, AND SHE NEARLY LOST HER BALANCE, GWEN THERE!" Al exclaims.

"THE BLOOD ON HER HANDS AND HER ENTIRE FREAKING BODY IS MAKING THAT SURFACE SLIPPERY AS ANYTHING! IT'S LIKE TRYING TO ROCK CLIMB WITH HANDS OF SOAP INSTEAD OF CHALK—WITH _EVERY MOVE_ YOU'RE IN DANGER!" Cris shouts.

…

…

But she recovers, just in time, and keeps herself moving…

"Gwen managing to sustain her grip and ascent…without any further problems…" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until ultimately she is atop the Cell on Earth, the crowd in Philadelphia going ABSOLUTELY BATTY…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as ten seconds later, much to Gwen's terror, Xena climbs up the Cell herself, hers a MUCH FASTER climb!

"BUT THERE'S A 155-POUND PROBLEM HEADING HER WAY RIGHT NOW, 'CAUSE XENA'S ABOUT TO OFFER LITTLE GWEN SOME COMPANY!" Jeremy shouts.

"I DON'T THINK GWEN WAS ASKING FOR COMPANY; THAT WASN'T ONE OF THE COMMANDMENTS…!" Cris exclaims.

"CONSIDER IT XENA BEING THOUGHTFUL ENOUGH TO TAKE THE INITIATIVE!" Jonathan yells.

"THAT ONLY WORKS IF THE INITIATIVE IS GOING TOWARDS SOMETHING THE OTHER PERSON _WANTS_—OHHHHHH, I DO NOT LIKE WHERE THIS IS HEADED…" Cris shivers.

On the HUNT for the Alpha Bitch, Xena climbs her way up the Cell, and although it isn't at Usain Bolt-esque speeds, it may as well be compared to Gwen's ascent! In a matter of FIFTEEN SECONDS, Xena is 75% up the Cell…

"SHE'S CLIMBING THIS CELL WALL LIKE CLIMBING A FLIGHT OF STAIRS—_THAT_ KIND OF AUTOMATIC!" Jeremy bellows.

"CHASING DOWN A SPRITE OF BLIGHT LIKE TENNYSON WILL TEND TO MAKE YOU WANNA MAKE SOME HASTE, MAKE SOME TRACKS! AND XENA IS MAKING PLENTY OF THEM PER MOTION!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…80% up the Cell…85%…

…

…

…95%…

…

…

…

…

…

…ON THE ROOF. The crowd chants, "_**XENA! XENA! XENA! XENA!**_" as Gwen, on her bottom, blood dropping from her face down her training brassiere and along the roof, starts to stand…

(…while underneath them both, Reggie and Lucy are, groggily, rising up to trade punches…as are Jenny and Aelita…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen goes for a right hand, but Xena blocks it and punches back at Gwen with fury! Each one of her punches connect…including Leg Kicks…a Spinning Back Kick to the stomach…

…a Standing Kawada Kick…

…a Back Elbow…

…

…

…and a Discus STO bringing Gwen down!

"IF YOU'VE BEEN SEEING THIS AND YOU WANTED AN EVEN HIGHER DANGER LEVEL, AN EVEN HIGHER DEGREE TO WHICH SOMEONE COULD BE MAIMED OR DESTROYED BY THIS THING, CONGRATULATIONS YOU SADISTIC F*CK; YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISH!" Cris says.

"AND THAT WISH IS CURRENTLY PLAYING OUT IN THE FORM OF RELENTLESS STRIKES BY XENA—AND A SPIN INTO THE STO!" Al shouts.

With Gwen down, Xena grabs her hair and HEADBUTTS her once…twice…three times, Gwen's blood now decorating the forehead of the Warrior Princess! Xena gets off of Gwen…walks to the edge of the Cell…

…

…

…

…

…and shouts down…at Blader DJ for him to throw her a chair!

"Wait…who is—is Xena trying to yell down to our ring announcer?!" Jeremy blinks thrice.

"I think she is! I think there's something she wants!" Jonathan nods.

Blader DJ points to himself, as though inquiring if he was the one Xena was communicating to…and when Xena informs the _Beyblade _personality that she IS talking to him…Blader DJ looks behind him…

"What in Cell on Earth could Blader DJ provide Xena with from down there besides a presumptive announcement of some kind?" Cris asks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…grabs a steel chair, and HURLS it like a shot-put into the air…

…

…

…

…which Xena CATCHES in her hands to a gigantic pop from the crowd!

"HOW ABOUT A NEW WEAPON?!" Al presents Cris with an answer. "ASK AND YOU SHALL BE GIVEN; XENA'S GOT A NEW STEEL CHAIR, FRESH OUT OF THE OVEN!"

"WOW, Blader DJ's got better arms than I thought! He could give Stafford or Flacco a run for their money!" Jeremy blinks, impressed by the toss.

"BUT XENA MIGHT BE PLANNING ON CHANNELING SOMEONE ALONG THE LINES OF…OF…Jeremy, give me someone who hits really hard," Jonathan requests.

"In football?"

"Preferably, to go with the segue."

"Ahhh…Troy Polamalu!"

"THAT GUY! YES! SHE WANTS TO CHANNEL THAT GUY!" Jonathan concludes his quip.

"…You know, Cris and I ANNOUNCE football games, you know, CURRENTLY—you think WE would have been slightly better sources to go to for that?" Al sweat-drops.

Jonathan shrugs. "Probably, but it was HIS witticism that started it off," he jerks a thumb towards his twin brother.

"Eh, good point I guess," Al lets it go. "Anyway, XENA RAISING THE CHAIR!"

Xena directs her newfound weapon at the self-professed Wrestling Goddess…who is reeling supine on the Cell roof…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena SMACKS the chair into Gwen Tennyson's ribs! Gwen clutches her gut and stomach in pain, coughing up more blood to go with the plasma covering her entire face, BUBBLING on her skin…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena gives Gwen ANOTHER shot, further opening up the earlier barbwire cuts on her torso and chest! Gwen tries to roll away, coughing PROFUSELY now…

"GWEN MAY BE COMPLETELY EXSANGUINATED BY THE TIME THIS BOUT IS DONE! XENA'S BEATING IT ALL OUT OF HER! ALL OF THE BLOOD! ALL OF THE GUTS! POSSIBLY AN ORGAN OR TWO!" Al shouts.

"THE AMERICAN RED CROSS HAS A GOLD MINE ON ITS HANDS IF ANY REPRESENTATIVES OF THE ORGANIZATION ARE IN THE BUILDING TONIGHT!" Jonathan yells.

"GWEN TRYING TO KEEP AWAY…!" Jeremy notes.

…

…

…

…but Xena KICKS her in the kidneys…then KICKS her again…

…

…

…then KEEPS kicking her…further…and further…and further…

"But XENA'S the one who's gonna decide where the Alpha Bitch is gonna go!" Al says. "And right now, judging from the direction of these KICKS…"

"…unless Gwen has a magical parachute in her pocket, FIRST AND ONLY MIGHT BE ABOUT TO GET FIRST AND FLATTENED!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…sending Gwen rolling closer to the edge. As Gwen clings to her midsection, all parts of it, at the side of the roof…Xena raises her steel chair…screaming, "COME ON! COME ON! YOU WANNA PLAY GODDESS?! GET UP! GET THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT GODDESSES GET WHEN THEY SCREW WITH ME! COME ON!"

"Xena gets a shot to the head in, knocks Gwen loopy enough…then Gwen becomes so delirious after the strike she spools out of control…and my brother could be ABSOLUTELY RIGHT…!" Jonathan says.

The crowd can feel it…they can TASTE what it is that Xena wants…

"And these near-murderous maniacs are ENCOURAGING THIS!" Cris yells.

"YES THEY ARE!" Al asks Cris.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen…slowly…muzzily…exhaustedly…PAINSTAKINGLY…gets up…

…

…

…the crowd "OhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHing…"

"THEY'RE NOT JUST THIRSTY FOR BLOOD LIKE THE EVERYDAY BLOODTHIRSTY AUDIENCE; THEY HAVE AN ACQUIRED TASTE, AND THAT TASTE IS SPECIALLY FOR GWEN TENNYSON'S DEMISE!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Xena swings for the fences and—DOESN'T get Gwen's skull as Gwen DROPKICKS Xena out of nowhere at the final salvageable moment!**

"OH, BUT GWEN SAVES HER OWN SKIN! SAVING HER OWN SKIN, OR AT LEAST THE SKIN THAT HASN'T BEEN FLAYED OFF OF HER!" Cris yells.

Gwen crawls away from the edge of the Cell…as some of her blood post-Dropkick flies from her face all the way off of the roof, landing on the announce table of the Ellis Twins…

"ACK! We said bloodthirsty, but that ISN'T what we had in mind!" Jeremy gags.

"Gwen's been losing so much of her life force, some blood went FLYING off of her and tainted our colleagues the Ellises' notes and their desk!" Al says.

"Yeah, that's not exactly the preferred primer job for our desk—not the most enviable of paintjobs in the slightest…!" Jonathan brushes down his workspace.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Gwen grabs Xena, pulling her up half on pure instinct and cognizance at this point…

…

…

…

…

…holds her head…

…

…

…

…and SOMEHOW gets enough to lift her up and drop her with a Gourdbuster onto the top hatch of the Cell, which bends a tad upon impact!

"In the interim, back ATOP THE CELL, GWEN DROPS XENA WITH A GOURDBUSTER—AND YOU SAW THE ROOF! YOU SAW THE ROOF HATCH QUIVER A BIT UPON IMPACT!" Al points.

"HOW you can lift ANYONE up if you're in the state Gwen Tennyson's in right now is BEYOND MY COMPREHENSION…but that's why I'm a mortal and she's a goddess, I suppose," Cris states.

Gwen rests atop the Cell on her stomach after dropping Xena on the hatch…her life force now forming clots that MELD into the links of the Cell itself…

"OYSTERS, what a visual THAT is…" Jeremy gags again.

…

…

…

…

…and meanwhile, at ground level, Reggie Arm Slams Lucy's right hand and limb into the wall of the Cell, the two girls having worked THEIR way through the open broken door of the Cell on Earth themselves; Jenny and Aelita fight outside of the Cell as well…

…

…

…with Aelita's punch getting caught…and her Roundhouse Kick attempt getting ducked…

…

…

…

…and Wakeman…puts Aelita in a Pumphandle and Pumphandle Suplexes her HARD into the Cell wall! Jenny gets to her feet after tossing the Lyoko Queen—and Blossom comes in from behind to Running Bulldog the _MLaaTR _protagonist onto the fallen Cell door!

"And while Xena and Gwen are testing mettles ATOP this thing, you can see the other competitors are spilling out and spilling blood OUTSIDE the Cell—JENNY JUST PUMPHANDLED AELITA INTO THE MESH, AND BLOSSOM DOESN'T LET HER BREATHE AFTER IT, BULLDOGGING THE ROBOT ONTO THE BROKEN DOOR!" Jeremy calls.

"Don't forget Lucy and Reggie as well; you can see the latter throwing the former's arm and hand into that mesh herself, the same hand that got PULVERIZED if you remember!" Jonathan brings up.

And as all of that is occurring…

…

…

…

…

…

…Gwen Tennyson has Xena trapped in Kennelly's Clasp on the roof …

…

…

…with a steel chair wrapped around Xena's head and neck, which the Alpha Bitch is STOMPING onto unremittingly, sending nothing but THROBBING TORMENT ringing through the Warrior Princess's head!

"LOOK! LOOK UP! IT'S KENNELLY'S CLASP WITH A TWIST!" Cris points out.

"KENNELLY'S CLASP WITH A STEEL CHAIR WRAPPED AROUND XENA'S HEAD—AND LOOK AT GWEN STOMPING IT IN REPEATEDLY! JUST STOMP AFTER STOMP! XENA'S HEAD MUST BE RINGING OFF THE HOOK LIKE A CELLPHONE UP THERE!" Al shouts.

"WITH EVERY KICK, A PIECE OF XENA GETS COMPULSORILY EXTRACTED FROM HER SPIRIT IN A PAINFUL WAY!" Jonathan yells.

Gwen, with submission and stomps combined, tries to drain ALL of what's left of Xena's spirit and soul…

"AND THESE STOMPS WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE OTHERWISE THREATENING XENA GOES ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE! YOU CAN'T BE SO TOUGH WHEN YOU'RE PRESSED TO THE GROUND, WHEN YOU'RE FLAT ON YOUR BELLY, CAN YOU? CAN YOU?!" Cris exclaims, half out of mockery.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Xena pushes off of the roof underneath her…

…

…

…taps into her leg strength…

"UH-OH…MAYBE YOU CAAAN!" Jeremy observes.

"WHAT?" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and BUSTS FREE by projecting Gwen off of her, essentially bucking her off and sending Gwen flipping onto her back!

"MAYBE YOU CAN!" Jeremy reiterates as Xena escapes.

"WHAT?!" Cris repeats himself. "SHE WAS GETTING HER HEAD CLOBBERED BY TENNYSON'S BOOT—WITH A CHAIR!"

"BE THAT AS IT MAY, THE WARRIOR PRINCESS FIGURED OUT A WAY TO MUSCLE UP AND MUSCLE OUT!" Jonathan calls. "THAT'S WHY GWEN WANTED TO STOMP THE FIGHT OUT OF HER: BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT _THAT _ON HER HANDS!"

Xena holds onto her head and her back, every bit of that Cloverleaf haunting her LONG after the submission has been relinquished…

"That isn't to say that Kennelly's Clasp was ineffective; it did a big fraction of its job, as Xena can attest…" Al speaks.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen, knowing that she did MAJOR damage, uses that to motivate her to crawl…and stand faster to take advantage…

"And as GWEN can salivate over!" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she picks up Xena—**who HEADBUTTS HER WITH THE CHAIR AROUND HER HEAD!**

"**UNLESS SHE GETS A STEEL CHAIR HEADBUTT LIKE THAT!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**HOLY SWEET PAPAYA!**" Jeremy interjects.

"**MAYBE PUTTING THE CHAIR AROUND THE NECK OF XENA WASN'T SUCH A GRAND IDEA AFTER ALL—NOT IN HINDSIGHT!**" Al shouts.

"**BECAUSE GWEN KNEW XENA WAS JUST GONNA TANK THE CHAIR TOO?!**" Cris inquires incredulously.

"**WELL, AREN'T GODDESS'S OMNISCIENT?!**" Al retorts.

"**SHE'S BEEN BEATEN UP AND BEATEN DOWN THIRTY-ONE DAYS TO THE MONTH OF JUNE; GIVE HER A BREAK!**" Cris defends.

"**EVEN IF I DO THAT, **_**XENA**_** SURE WON'T!**" Al yells.

The SHEER FORCE behind the Headbutt from Xena is enough to split her OWN head open…as well as make matters for the HEMORRHAGING Gwen Ten even WORSE! Xena rips the chair off of her skull after the strike, holding her head for a moment to feel her own blood running now…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena lets out her SIGNATURE SCREECH…

…

…

…

…

…before STORMING Gwen with Chair-Aided FLYING Bicycle Kicks square to the face!

"CASE IN AL'S POINT—FLYING BICYCLE KICK!" Jeremy shouts. "MOST MAY KNOW IT AS A LIU KANG SPECIALTY, BUT XENA'S PERFECTED IT TOO, AND SHE JUST DELIVERED A CHAIR-AIDED VARIANT FOR A BONUS!"

"TENNYSON LEFT STAGGERING!" Jonathan yells.

Gwen is left in a complete STUPOR…the kicks from Xena leaving the Females Champion aimlessly and blindly stumbling around the roof of the Cell, all sense of where she is seemingly GONE at this point…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Xena SNATCHES Gwen by the throat, throttling her…

"GOT HER BY THE THROAT!" Al screams.

"THIS IS BAD! THIS IS REALLY, REALLY BAD!" Cris frets.

…

…

…

…LIFTING her up off of the roof with ONE ARM…

"YOU'RE IN THE MINORITY ON THAT ONE, BUBSY—WHOOOOOOAAAAA…!" Jeremy watches on.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and proceeding to walk to the Cell edge!_

"AM I REALLY?! AM I REALLY, ELLIS?! LOOK WHAT SHE'S INSINUATING!" Cris shrieks.

"'INSINUATING' NOTHING—SHE'S GONNA DO IT!" Jonathan revises.

"XENA SPENT MANY A RUEFUL AGE REPENTING WHAT SHE DID LONG AGO AS A RUTHLESS WARLORD, BUT DESPITE HER WARRIOR PRINCESS REDEFINITION, THIS IS ONE ACT OF MALEVOLENCE SHE WILL HAVE NO REMORSE FOR UNTIL THE END OF HER DAYS!" Al exclaims.

Gwen kicks her feet urgently as neither one of her lower body limbs are touching the ground…but Xena, watching Gwen struggle in her hand, keeps on walking…keeps on going…

"GWEN KICKING HER LEGS FOR FREEDOM, BUT IN THE WORDS OF A PARTICULAR HEDGEHOG, **IT'S NO USE!** IT'S NO USE! AND I'LL PAY YOU THE ROYALTIES NEXT _WILDFIRE_, SILVER!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…REACHES THE SIDE…Gwen's feet DANGLING over the edge…

"NOTHING GWEN CAN DO!" Al yells.

"XENA WITH THE ALPHA BITCH'S LIFE, AND BY EXTENSION HER REIGN, FIRM IN HER HAND!" Jonathan exclaims.

"WHICH FROM HERE IS SEVERAL LENGTHS ABOVE BEING _OUT OF _HER HAND!" Cris screams.

"ENTER THE NEXT STEP!" Jeremy hollers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Gwen DISGORGES a tablespoon's worth of bloodcollected from her mouth into Xena's face!

"OHHH _SPIT!_" Cris screams.

"A REDNESS PROJECTING ITSELF FROM GWEN'S LIPS—AND WAS THAT HER BLOOD?! WAS THAT HER OWN BLOOD THAT POOLED IN THERE?!" Al shouts.

"IT WAS! IT WAS!" Cris jumps. "BETWEEN BLOOD POURING DOWN HER FACE INTO HER MOUTH, BLOOD SHE BREATHED IN ON ACCIDENT, AND THE BLEEDING INTERNALLY, SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE HAD A _COCKTAIL _MIXING UP IN THERE! AND SHE SERVED IT UP ON THE ROCKS TO XENA, RIGHT IN HER FACE!"

Xena is sent backward from the spit landing in her face, most notably in her eyes…

…

…

…but she also ends up DROPPING Gwen as she backs away, freeing her hand by instinct to nurse her eyes…

"XENA DROPS GWEN!" Jeremy gasps.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen, JUST IN TIME, is able to grab the side of the Cell itself by mere fingertips as she is going down!

"SHE LET GO OF HER STIL—OHHHHH, DID SHE REALLY JUST SAVE HERSELF RIGHT THERE?!" Jeremy is in disbelief.

"BARELY! BARELY!" Jonathan yells. "XENA LET GO OF GWEN WITH BLOOD IN HER FACE BUT GWEN STILL OFF THE ROOF, AND WHAT COULD HAVE AND _SHOULD HAVE _RESULTED IN A GWEN SPLAT TO THE FLOOR BELOW SAW THE PARASITIC PRETEEN REACH OUT AND GRAB THE CELL WALL BETWEEN HER FINGERTIPS IN THE MESH! PHYSICS SAYS SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT! BUT HELL IF GWEN'S GONNA ABIDE BY THAT!"

"HER LIFE WAS FLASHING BEFORE _MY _EYES JUST THEN!" Cris exclaims.

As Xena is rubbing her face to get Gwen's life force out of her ocular nerves and away from obscuring her vision or sensibilities…Gwen, precariously on the side of the structure, uses whatever she can draw out of her reserves…to climb her way back up painstakingly, each arm extension feeling as though it may almost be her last, the one that will completely detach her arms from her person. With enough buckling down though, Gwen is able to make it back to the top of the Cell, groggy on all fours on the roof…and she breathes even heavier, perhaps inhaling MORE of her blood unintentionally…

(…while, at the bottom of the Cell, Julie Makimoto CLOCKS Blossom with the base of the ladder, ramming it into her…)

…

…

…

…

…but as Tennyson is back on the roof, Xena…has her face cleaned…

"Xena rubbing like all hell to get that blood off of her face and out of her eyes!" Al says.

…

…catches the Alpha Bitch out of the corner of her eyes…

"Not to mention SOMEHOW the minx got back up the Cell—is this FOR REAL?!" Jeremy shouts. "WITH WHAT VITALITY did she pull herself? I can't imagine what! I can't imagine how!"

…

…

…

…

…and as Gwen wills herself to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Xena RUNS at Gwen and—Gwen, by her pain or by her reflexes, dips to her back…

"Gwen's struggle for safety a succe—OR IS IT OR IS IT?!" Al gasps.

…

…

…

…_**and JUDO MONKEY FLIPS Xena over her head and OFF OF THE CELL, sending her rotating not quite all the way over and thus CRASHING onto Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's table RIGHT ONTO HER HEAD, which DOESN'T BUDGE AT ALL!**_

"_**OH, FLIPPING HER—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_" Al Michaels SCREAMS HIS LUNGS TO BITS as Xena SMASHES onto his and Cris's unforgiving table, BOUNCING off of it and falling to Al and Cris's feet!

"_**JESUS!**_" Cris covers his mouth. "_**OH JESUS**_—_**OHHHHH JESUS, I THINK SHE'S DEAD…OH—OH GWEN, I THINK SHE'S DEAD…**_"

"_**THE BITCH WAS SO HURT SHE FELL OVER EARLY, AND THEN ACTUALLY COUNTERED! SHE ACTUALLY COUNTERED WHEN XENA WAS ABOUT TO FREAKING TAKE HER TO HER SUMMER BEACH HOUSE IN HELL!**_" Jeremy hollers.

"_**INSTEAD IT WAS TENNYSON WITH A JUDO MONKEY FLIP THAT'LL MAKE A GROWN MAN GROW A PASSIONATE DISTASTE FOR MARTIAL ARTS, PRIMATES, AND 360-DEGREE ROTATIONS!**_" Jonathan exclaims. "_**XENA WENT HEAD AND NECK-FIRST ONTO THE TABLE OF MICHAELS AND COLLINSWORTH, AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO GET AN ANSWER OUT OF ME AS TO HOW THAT TABLE'S STILL STANDING! JUST KNOW THAT XENA ISN'T STANDING, AND BY GOD, AFTER THAT, SHE MAY NEVER STAND AGAIN! …DAMN IT ALL!**_"

Gwen, falling to her bottom with a breath at the edge of the Cell, coughs some blood up…and waves "bye-bye" to Xena, putting on a smirk with her "heartfelt" farewell, knowing just HOW HARD Xena hit the table, her HEAD AND NECK taking the brunt of the descent as it collided.

Cris STILL has his hands over his mouth in shock. "**…Did you hear the CRUNCH as she LANDED?"**

"**OF COURSE I did; I was RIGHT HERE…**" Al breathes and shudders. "**SICKENING…**"

"…And of course, Gwen doesn't feel a DAMN BIT BAD about it…" Jonathan growls.

"…She's probably just happy it wasn't HER, that SHE didn't take that fall! And who WOULDN'T be after a drop like that?!" Cris defends. "I—ohhhhh my…I can't even EXPRESS the kind of chilled goose pimples I just got seeing that RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME…"

…

…

Moments later…other match participants look up at the Cell roof, seeing Gwen getting up, the Champion's pleasure swiftly returning to pain as her body aches…

"Other girls down below—the ones ON THEIR FEET—catching on…" Jeremy spots.

"The NON-paraplegics…" Cris says, STILL wincing.

…

…

…

…

…

…but the Alpha Bitch has enough to spread her arms scream, "WHO'S GONNA STOP ME NOOOOOOOW?!"

(…which may have been a partial shout-out to…someone; your call on that…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as though answering this question, Julie Makimoto is the first to start climbing up the Cell!

"AND XENA'S FALL NOTWITHSTANDING, JULIE'S GOING UP TO ANSWER THAT CHALLENGE!" Al shouts.

Up a second wall, Jenny Wakeman climbs…

"SO IS WAKEMAN! THIS IS GETTING CRAZIER BY THE SECOND!" Jeremy yells.

…

…

…and Aelita Schaeffer, wanting her own piece of Gwen, climbs up as well!

"FOURTH HORSEWOMAN GONNA MAKE A CLIMB FOR IT!" Al exclaims.

"SHE'S MORE ACCLIMATED TO TALL MANSIONS THAN THINGS OF THIS NATURE, BUT THAT ISN'T STOPPING HER NOW!" Jonathan exclaims.

"I MUST ASK, HOW MUCH IS THE BLOOD LOSS GETTING TO ALL OF THESE GIRLS?! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO XENA, I WOULD BE _FAR, FAR AWAY FROM UP THERE!_" Cris says. "I WOULDN'T DARE! NOT UNLESS I WAS SO FAR DELIRIOUS!"

"OR IF YOU WANTED TO ASSURE THE DESTRUCTION OF FIRST AND ONLY SO BADLY!" Jeremy surmises.

Reggie Rocket tries to follow suit, but as she is on her way up, Lucy van Pelt throws the Cell door right into Reggie's back, causing her to drop back down! Gwen sees Julie, Jenny and Aelita climbing up though…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as soon as Aelita has her hands at the top, Gwen Ten rushes over to stomp at her, trying to immediately knock her off!

"HEY, GWEN TRYING TO MAKE AELITA'S DESCENT A QUICK ONE! NOT EVEN LETTING HER GET TO THE TOP!" Al notices.

"IN HER DEFENSE, IF THERE'S THREE GIRLS AFTER ME LIKE THIS, I TOO WOULD TRY TO WHITTLE IT DOWN WITH AS EARLY A START AS I CAN GET!" Cris states.

Gwen lands two, three, four, FIVE stomps onto Aelita's hands, compromising the Lyoko Queen's grip on each one, eliciting some yelps from Schaeffer…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita then presses down…and HANDSTANDS on the edge of the Cell…

…

…

…wrapping her legs around Gwen's head and face!

"STOMPING AWAY at the hands—BUT AELITA PUTTING GWEN IN A QUANDARY OF HER OWN!" Jonathan hollers.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Cris exclaims.

"PUSHING THROUGH THE STOMPS TO HER HANDS TO HANDSTAND! SHE WANTS A RANA!" Jeremy yells. "WHAT A TWIST!"

Gwen's eyes WIDEN as she realizes what position Aelita has her in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but the Alpha Bitch is able to back herself away from the Cell edge FORTUITOUSLY, taking Aelita up to the roof with her…

…

…where Aelita Handstand Hurricanranas Gwen on the roof instead!

"GWEN GETTING AWAY FROM THE EDGE, which means the Hurricanrana keeps her 25 feet above ground rather than the much more depressive alternative!" Jonathan calls.

Aelita gets to her feet on the Cell roof upon taking Tennyson down…

…

…

…and Wakeman and Makimoto reach the top as well…

…

…

…

"Although, STAYING UP THERE…means she's gonna have to share the space with THREE NEW VISITORS…" Jeremy points out.

…and the Females Champion of the World…upon standing, finds herself circumscribed by all three of them. This THRILLS the fans…but not Gwen Tennyson…

…

…

…

…

…

…whom Jenny is the first to punch in the face! Jenny's punch sends Gwen reeling to Julie, who punches Gwen as well…back to Jenny for a punch…back to Julie for a punch…

…

…

…and Gwen ricochets off to Aelita, who nails a punch of her own! Gwen bounces off of that into a punch from Jenny…then Julie…then back to Aelita…then Jenny…then Julie…then Aelita…then Jenny…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE PRESENT TO YOU THE FIRST-EVER THREE-PERSON TENNIS GAME IN HISTORY!" Jeremy quips.

"SURE HAS THE LOOK OF IT, DOESN'T IT, JEREMY?!" Al half-chortles. "JENNY, AELITA, JULIE, TAKING TURNS!"

…

…

…

…and Julie, rather than punching Gwen, grabs her and T-Bone Suplexes her onto the hatch on the Cell roof, causing it to bend EVEN MORE!

"AND NOW JULIE PROVIDING A LITTLE SOMETHING _DIFFERENT_ FOR GWEN TO TASTE—T-BONE SUPLEX!" Al calls.

"ONTO THAT TRAPDOOR, AND IT BENT EVEN _FURTHER _THIS TIME IF YOU NOTICE!" Jonathan points out. "SUNKEN IN IS THAT HATCH!"

"I'm surprised Julie snapped that Suplex off with how coated in blood Gwen's entire body is; I'd expect her to be too greased up in her own plasma to be THROWN…!" Cris says.

Julie wipes blood off of her face to flash a gratified smirk…a look that is shared by an oiling Jenny Wakeman…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita suddenly runs and gives Julie a Return to the Past onto the roof!

"Evidently NOT QUITE the case—AELITA! AELITA THE ONE TO REMIND US IT'S A FREE-FOR-ALL! AND JULIE GOT THE MEMO IN BOLD VIA RETURN TO THE PAST!" Al calls.

Jenny goes for a kick to Aelita, but the Lyoko Queen catches it…and then ducks the subsequent Enzuigiri…

…

…

…

…only for Jenny to plant her foot and come back with an Inside Mule Kick instead! Jenny Knife Edge Chops away at Schaeffer…

…

…

…giving her four Chops before issuing a Short-Arm Clothesline. Jenny then limps her way over to the steel chair on the roof…picking it up…

"The weapon Xena left behind upon DEPARTING the roof…now in the capable hands of the Teenage Robot…" Jonathan says.

"And you can see those twinges REALLY starting to come out in every screw on Jennifer, EACH STEP, each lifted arm, each inhalation, exhalation, MOVEMENT causing her discomfort at this stage…" Al evaluates.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and walking over to Aelita to—get Drop Toe Held onto the Cell roof!

"AND THEY'LL BE ACHING HER A TOUCH MORE AFTER THAT!" Cris calls. "DROPPED PRONE ONTO THE ROOF, ONTO THE CELL!"

"That chair dropping out of Jenny's hands as well…!" Jeremy notes.

Aelita turns and clobbers and clubs at Jenny's metallic back repeatedly; some of Jenny's oil drips out of her head and mixes with the blood clots of Tennyson tied into the links of the fence…making for an objectively NASTY rain to drip-drip-drip onto the canvas of the ring below…

"And speaking of dropping, EEEEEEECCCCCHHH!" Jeremy retches. "BLOOD AND OIL starting to TORRENT into the ring—Vincent Perry needs an umbrella down there! Or at least something to make sure this doesn't end up in his hair!"

"It's already ALL OVER THE CANVAS…" Jonathan turns pale at the sight. "Maybe your crazy idea to have a wrestling ring Zamboni isn't too farfetched after all…"

"See? Glad you finally came around! …Wish it was under slightly less gross circumstances, but beggars can't be choosers," Jeremy states.

…

…

…

…

…and then Aelita picks Jenny up…

…

…to attempt an Eye of XANA directly onto the steel chair…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny blocks…and punches Aelita in the abdomen to fight her off…

…

…

…

…only for Aelita to throw punches into Jenny's abdomen as well. The two girls trade abdomen strikes to jockey for position, for advantage, the upper hand of the UTMOST importance at this stage…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…both girls break off and BOTH fire Forearm Smashes into each other's faces…

…not once, but TWICE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita hastily grabs Jenny to suddenly go for the Eye of XANA again…

…

…

…but Jenny clamps down and SNAP SUPLEXES Aelita onto the chair instead!

"Aelita thinking she has Jenny properly lamBASTED—BUT JENNY LETS HER KNOW OTHERWISE WITH THE SWIFT REVERSAL! SPINE INTO CHAIR RATHER THAN HEAD AND FACE INTO THE CHAIR!" Al commentates.

"That'll do a number on Aelita, but that battle, however, did an EQUATION on BOTH girls!" Jeremy quips. "You can see them both laying atop the Cell…"

Both Lyoko Queen and Teenage Robot are down at the top of the Cell on their backs, fatigue kicking in at its MOST now…and the crowd can't help but show its appreciation for this WAR that is occurring before their eyes…

…

…

…

…

…

…but their outcries are redirected when the fans point to the wall of the Cell…

"MARATHON…ENDURANCE…EPIC…GRUELING…SO MANY WORDS to describe—wait a minute…" Al blinks.

…

…

…

…and see Blossom climbing up the side…

…

…

…

…_along with her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup!_

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Al repeats as he sees this.

"BLOSSOM'S CLIMBING UP THE CELL, BUT SHE'S NOT ALONE!" Cris calls. "IT'S THE WHOLE TRIO OF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

"BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP ACCOMPANYING BLOSSOM—THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Jonathan shouts. "AND I'M NOT SURE THAT JENNY OR AELITA HAVE AN IOTA OF AN IDEA WHO'S COMING UP TO JOIN THEM!"

Jenny begins to stir…

…

…

…

…slowly getting to her knees, seeing Aelita holding her back from being deposited onto the chair…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wakeman, rubbing every nut and bolt she's made out of, tries to regain some strength back when she is SWARMED by all of the Powerpuffs!

"NO PAUL REVERE TO FILL JENNY IN! AND NOW THE PPG AREN'T COMING; THEY ARE _HERE!_" Jeremy exclaims.

"YOU BET THEY ARE, AND THEY'RE GOING RIGHT AFTER THE TEENAGE ROBOT!" Cris points.

"WITH NO DISQUALIFICATIONS TO STOP THEM!" Al adds.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup kick, stomp and punch onto the downed Jenny, the crowd in Philadelphia pouring down BOOS IN ABUNDANCE at this! The Powerpuff Girls pull a helpless Jenny up and proceed to take turns turning her chassis into a carcass! Buttercup holds Jenny in a Double Chickenwing…and Blossom throws fists into the Teenage Robot's midsection en masse! After ten punches, Blossom has a go holding onto Jenny…allowing Bubbles to throw Shoot Kicks into the midsection of the Teenage Robot! After ten of THOSE, Bubbles holds Jenny in the Double Chickenwing…and Buttercup, LOVING the prospect of using her fists, doesn't skip a beat in riddling Jenny's body with ten…TWENTY punches…

…

…

…

…

…and then Bubbles lifts and drops Jenny with the Bubblevicious!

"THE POWERPUFFS, WHO'VE MADE WAKEMAN'S LIFE HELL BEFORE, ARE PICKING UP RIGHT WHERE THEY LEFT OFF!" Al exclaims. "BUBBLEVICIOUS FROM BUBBLES!"

"BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP ARE FRESH! JENNY IS THE FURTHEST THING FROM IT! AND BLOSSOM, THE MASTERMIND, WELL AWARE OF ALL OF THIS!" Jonathan shouts.

Jenny silently gasps for whatever breath robots can possibly take…

…

…

…

…which can't be expelled fast enough, because Buttercup then picks Jenny up and hits her with the Bittersweet!

"NOW BITTERSWEET BY BUTTERCUP!" Jeremy calls. "JENNY GETTING PICKED APART, EVISCERATED LIKE RAW MEAT IN A DOG KENNEL! AND THERE'S VIRTUALLY NOTHING ANYBODY CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Blossom mounts the downed Jenny and pummels her with hateful, spiteful punches, adding even MORE punishment to the Teenage Robot's plate…

…

…

…

…

…

…and meanwhile, Aelita Schaeffer looks up…and sees Bubbles and Buttercup standing near her…

…

…

…and seconds after that, Blossom near her as well, the Powerpuff Commander having left Jenny to oil out after fifteen punches…

"And I'm gonna take a guess and say THEY'RE NOT STOPPING AT JENNY…" Jeremy says.

"From the looks in their eyes, that sounds like a pretty decent guess to me, as much as Philadelphia and others wish it to be the contrary!" Jonathan speaks.

"Remember _Pride &amp; Glory_! Remember on _XX _when Aelita demanded a 'thank you' from the Powerpuffs on the Horsewomen's interference in their Title defense against Sailor Mars' team; THAT SPARKED THE CONFLICT between Powerpuffs and Schaeffer, and I doubt that Blossom in particular, or ANY OF THE THREE, have disremembered it!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita also sees the steel chair…

…

…

…

…which she picks up and proceeds to use to fend off all three Powerpuffs!

"Blossom with BOTH OF HER SISTERS, Aelita with no other Horsewomen—BUT ONE CHAIR!" Al counts. "ONE CHAIR THAT SHE'S PUTTING TO GOOD USE!"

"IT'S THREE-ON-ONE, BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO?! AELITA'S JUST GONNA FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!" Jeremy says.

"BACK AGAINST THE WALL—HOW LONG CAN SHE SURVIVE?!" Cris hollers.

Aelita jabs all three PPG in the gut with the chair, then whacks Blossom in the back, followed by Buttercup! Aelita goes for one to Bubbles…to the HEAD…

…

…but Bubbles blocks the shot and Capo Kicks Aelita instead! Aelita drops the chair on that strike, and Bubbles throws kicks at both of Aelita's legs…

…

…

…

…

…but then Aelita CATCHES her Spinning Heel Kick attempt, holding onto Bubbles…

…

…and Aelita tosses Bubbles into a standing Buttercup's arms, who catches her…right as Aelita Dropkicks both of the Powerpuff Girls down!

"I THINK THE ANSWER IS, 'LONGER THAN WE EXPECTED', CRIS, CONSIDERING THE OFFENSE AELITA IS PUTTING UP!" Al shouts.

The Philadelphia crowd is mixed, but 60% cheering as Aelita turns around…

…

…

…

…

…

…into a Chair-Assisted Momokoshock from Blossom, in which she grabs the chair from the canvas in the Wheelbarrow and puts it to Aelita's neck and windpipe for the Stunner!

"BUT 'LONGER THAN EXPECTED' DOESN'T MEAN TOTAL SURVIVAL, AND BLOSSOM'S MOMOKOSHOCK WITH THE CHAIR VERIFIES THAT!" Cris yells.

"AELITA'S THROAT COMPACTED WITH THE CHAIR!" Jonathan calls.

Blossom, having let go of the chair, YELLS at the top of her lungs…

…before picking Aelita up, the _Code Lyoko _gal dripping blood onto Blossom's sleeves…

"NOW what do they have planned?" Jonathan asks. "What's brewing in the mind of the Smart One of the Powerpuffs, the Commander and Leader? They've DEMOLISHED Jenny Wakeman…and AELITA could be the next to go…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and placing her head next to Aelita's, cheek to cheek…Aelita's blood mixing with Blossom's…

…

…

…

…and Blossom RUBS CHEEKS with Aelita…

…

…

…

…before whispering…"_Thank you…_" with a GIANT UNHINGED GRIN…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before she and the back-to-standing Bubbles and Buttercup ALL hoist Aelita up…

"Blossom known for her brains not just for smarts but for those momentary bouts of PSYCHOSIS like we just gathered from the eyes—_what are they doing?…_" Al looks on.

"…Look where they're standing…" Jeremy murmurs.

…

…the Fourth Horsewoman placed atop Buttercup's shoulders, Bubbles and Blossom on the sides…

"…Look where they're standing—LOOK WHERE THEY'RE STANDING…!" Jeremy draws more attention to it.

"OHHHH DEAR…OHHHHH DEEEEAAAAARRR…" Cris realizes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and the Powerpuff Girls Triple Powerbomb Aelita onto the hatch on the Cell roof, which BREAKS OFF, sending Aelita all the way to the canvas in the ring below! **_

"_**OHHHHHHHHH CHANTILLY CREAM ON PANCAKES!**_" Jeremy shrieks. "_**THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF JUST GAVE WAYYYYYYYYYY!**_"

"_**FROM THE TOP SHELF ALL THE WAY TO GROUND LEVEL! AELITA SCHAEFFER TRIPLE POWERBOMBED THROUGH THE CELL! THE ROOF COULD NO LONGER HOLD! THE LATCHES SNAPPED, AND DOWN WENT THE FOURTH HORSEWOMAN STRAIGHT TO HER OWN DAMN GLUE FACTORY!**_" Jonathan hollers.

Buttercup shouts down at the MOTIONLESS Aelita, "HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE RIDE!" while the crowd screams, "_**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**_" Bubbles blows a raspberry at Aelita and Blossom raises an arm in triumph…

(…as meanwhile, outside of the Cell on the floor, Reggie Rocket MISSES a Spear onto Lucy and ends up hitting the Cell wall headfirst instead…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny Wakeman is STILL trying to get back up to her feet. It's a feat, as every single piece of metal she's made up out of that has been beaten, battered and almost MASSACRED like the rest of the field's bodies is betraying her…

…

…

…

…but it's an effort…and the Powerpuff Girls see this…

"…Wherever Aelita's mother is, I hope somebody was covering her eyes for that," Jeremy remarks. "Even it's that Tyron guy doing it. THAT HURT. THAT. HURT…and Aelita is NOT MOVING."

"SOMEHOW THOUGH, Jenny IS…" Cris spots.

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Blossom DECIMATES Jenny's cranium with a chair shot! **_

"_**WELL, SHE AIN'T ANYMORE! NOT AFTER THAT STRIKE!**_" Jeremy grimaces. "_**BLOSSOM PUTTING HER BACK INTO THAT SMACK!**_"

Blossom signals to both of her fellow Women's Tag Team Champions…that it's time to permanently dispose of another heroine, this one a heroine Blossom was going to THOROUGHLY enjoy getting rid of. The CCW Women's Tag Champs all grab Jenny…

"ONE 'INFERIOR HEROINE' ALREADY DISPOSED OF, AND IT MAY NOT TAKE LONG FOR THE COUNT TO RISE!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…carry her towards the Cell edge…where there is nothing but COLD HARD GROUND below…

"THEY'RE…they're taking Jenny to the edge…but unlike THIS side of the Cell, THERE ARE NO ANNOUNCE TABLES DOWN THERE ON THAT SIDE…" Jeremy notes.

"YOU DON'T THINK…?!" Al's voice trails off.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Powerpuffs set Jenny up just as they had Aelita, holding her in the air…in PERFECT position…

"OH, YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS—PUT HER DOWN, GIRLS! PUT HER DOWN, PLEASE!" Al exclaims.

"THEY MIGHT BE ABOUT TO DO JUST THAT!" Cris shouts.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS, DON'T DO THIS! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS! THIS IS TOO MUCH! THIS IS TOO FAR!" Jonathan hollers. "WHAT DO YOU GOT TO HAVE?! THIS ETHEREAL HEROIC SUPREMACY YOU TOUT?!"

"THE FEMALES TITLE!" Cris answers.

"WHAT'S SO HEROIC ABOUT THIS?!" Jonathan argues.

"ANYTHING GOOOOOOES!…" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then the crowd goes from worried to DELIGHTED…

…

…

…

…

…as MYSTIQUE SONIA, with heavy bandages wrapped around her midsection, appears at the top of the Cell, having covertly climbed up herself…

…with a kendo stick in hand!

"INDEED, ANYTHING GOES! WHICH MEANS _THIS_ IS FAIR GAME TOO—MYSTIQUE SONIA WITH A KENDO STICK!" Al shouts.

"WAIT—HOW IS _SHE _MOVING?!" Cris blinks thrice. "AFTER THAT LADDER MATCH, I THOUGHT…"

"SHE'S GOTTEN SOME VIGOR BACK! AND SHE'S COME OUT AT A CRUCIAL TIME TO ASSIST HER PARTNER FROM CERTAIN SHUTDOWN!" Jonathan exclaims.

Sonia runs over to the scene and sends her kendo stick SMASHING into the PPG's backs! The PPG let go of Jenny safely as a result of Sonia's assault, and Sonia takes turns whacking all three members: Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then Buttercup RUNS at Sonia and Spears…

…BUBBLES, because Sonia JUST manages to get out of the way! And Sonia takes advantage of the Toughest Powerpuff's miscue by grabbing her and hitting a Kendo Stick-Aided Russian Leg Sweep!

"BUTTERCUP SPEARED HER OWN SISTER—SONIA QUICK ENOUGH TO EVADE! AND THAT MEANS SONIA GETS TO SERVE UP A WHITE RUSSIAN! ON BUTTERCUP'S TAB!" Jeremy yells.

(Meanwhile, at ground level, Lucy van Pelt is en route to reentering the Cell, where Aelita has yet to make one jolt…thus leaving her open for a pin attempt—that Reggie won't allow because she runs from behind and Two-Handed Facebusters van Pelt directly onto the ladder on the floor!)

Sonia then locks eyes on Blossom…the former recalling all that the Powerpuffs caused for her and her partner…specifically and immediately in her mind, the burning of her Yaksha on _XX 22_…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Sonia swings for Blossom's head—but Blossom ducks it, runs underneath and Baseball Slides into Jenny, kicking her at the edge of the Cell…

…

…

…where Jenny is sent rolling OFF OF THE EDGE, though the Teenage Robot gets a double handhold on the ledge!

"SONIA SWINGING FOR THE LEADER, BUT BLOSSOM DODGES—AND BLOSSOM STILL WANTS JENNY OFF THE CELL! TURNED HER EVASION INTO A SLIDING DROPKICK!" Jonathan shouts. "JENNY LEFT HANGING! JENNY HANGING ON, TRYING TO KEEP HERSELF AFLOAT!"

Blossom, while down, starts kicking and stomping at Jenny's face and hands, doing whatever she can do to send Jenny FALLING…

"AND BLOSSOM MAKING HER LIFE EVEN _MORE_ DIFFICULT WITH KICKS AND STOMPS!" Jeremy calls. "BLOSSOM'S FEET ARE THE BANE OF JENNY'S EXISTENCE, SOON TO BE _NON_EXISTENCE IF THIS CONTINUES!"

"BLOSSOM'S NOT LETTING A PESKY PARTNER GET IN THE WAY OF A LOWER HEROINE'S RUIN!" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia, having turned around, rushes over and WHIPS Blossom with the stick, putting welts across her body with strike after strike after strike, the Powerpuff rolling away for safety but also away from the struggling Wakeman as well! After hitting Blossom with nearly twenty shots with the kendo stick, Blossom clutches her sides in pure agony…

…

…

…

…

…and then Sonia SHATTERS the kendo stick over Blossom's head, sending SPLINTERS of broken bamboo bits flying off of the top of the Cell!

"SONIA GETTING BLOSSOM AWAY FROM WAKEMAN—BUT NOT KEEPING AWAY FROM BLOSSOM HERSELF, AND RATHER SHATTERING THE KENDO STICK TO SHARDS AS THEY GO FLYING OFF OF THE CELL! MAYBE THOSE WILL BE CROWD SOUVENIRS TOO!" Al hollers.

"Blood, sweat, bamboo, possibly some oil—EVERYTHING this match has seen spilled, leaked or otherwise expelled in some way or another is not just finding itself strewn in one area, but ALL OVER THE DING-DONG-DILLY-DALLY-DAMN PLACE!" Jeremy says.

Sonia steps away from Blossom, satisfied with the state she has left her in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but meanwhile, Jenny loses one of her handholds, leaving her holding onto the top of the Cell BY ONE HAND!

"Powerpuffs rebuffed, BUT SONIA'S PARTNER JENNY IS DANGLING BY A THREAD ON THE EDGE!" Al points out.

"BLOSSOM'S DOGGEDNESS IN THE FACE OF SONIA'S ARRIVAL MAY STILL DO XJ9 IN!" Jonathan shouts.

Jenny grimaces…kicking her feet…trying to pull herself up despite EVERYTHING her body is telling her, as ALL of her gears seem tuned to the "let go" setting now…

"SHE'S BEEN PUT THROUGH A RINGER ALL NIGHT; THE BREAKING POINT HAS BEEN REACHED! SHE CAN'T HOLD ON! SHE JUST CAN'T DO IT!" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia turns around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**just in time to see Jenny lose her second grip—**and SPRINT to her rescue by grabbing her right arm just before she can fall out of reach!

"**AAAAH CRIS IS RIGHT AS JENNY—IS CAUGHT BY SONIA!**" Al gasps. "**CAUGHT BY MYSTIQUE SONIA! SHE GOT OVER THERE JUST IN TIME! KEPT HER PARTNER FROM A MOST PERILOUS COLLAPSE!**"

"**OHHHH, IF SHE'S A HAIR LATE ON THE PIVOT, JENNY'S IN PARTS ON THE GROUND! GUARANTEED!**" Cris yells. "**GUARANTEED!**"

"**BUT SONIA GOT THERE! CLOSE FOR COMFORT, BUT IT'S MORE COMFORTABLE THIS WAY THAN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CELL!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**AGREED!**" Jeremy nods.

Jenny is almost utterly powerless to help herself up…so Mystique Sonia proceeds to yank the Teenage Robot up by the arm, which causes Jenny to wince further but not protest against it, considering. The Heroine 108 grunts and strains with all of her might and purpose to get Jenny back up to the roof of the Cell…and it's DIFFICULT…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but with enough pulls, Sonia, from her knees, is able to get Jenny close enough…to be able to grab her SECOND hand as well. Sonia has a hold of both left and right wrists now on Jenny, and can take her back to safety…if she can just give her partner ONE MORE PULL. Jenny, looking into Sonia's eyes, can only pant…but the look on her face reads gratitude for this…

…as the crowd is chanting, "THANK YOU SONIA! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) THANK YOU SONIA! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap) THANK YOU SONIA! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"MYSTIQUE SONIA PULLING JENNY UP! SHE HAS BOTH HANDS NOW! THE TONGUE SAVING THE TECHNO'S ACTUATOR!" Jonathan quips. "AND THIS CROWD HERE IN PHILLY SHOWING APPRECIATIVENESS FOR IT, SONIA PRESERVING JENNY IN THIS MATCH INASMUCH AS JENNY'S MOBILE!"

"WE DON'T KNOW HOW MOBILE SHE IS OR IS _GONNA _BE…BUT THE GEMINI GENIUS'S POINT STILL STANDS!" Jeremy says.

Jenny, in a solitary breath to her friend, gets out the word, "_…Thanks…_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(…while Reggie Rocket and Lucy van Pelt Clothesline each other at ground level, knocking each other down…)

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia, in a breath of her own…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…says to Jenny, "_…It's over…"_

"_WHAT did she say?…_" Jeremy breathes out a query.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_And then Mystique Sonia LETS GO of Jenny Wakeman…_

…_dropping her…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and sending her to the ground with an UNFORGIVING SPLAT onto her back on the arena floor, the sound of metal CRUMPLING UP inside of the robot being audible throughout the Wells Fargo Center!**_

"I-I read her lips; it seemed to me like 'It's ove—' _**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**_"Al GASPS and screams.

"_**OH MY GOD!**_"Jonathan exclaims."_**…Oh…oh my GOD…**_"

All of the fans' mouths are AGAPE at this, some of them screaming, "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" at what has just happened…some of them HOPING, PRAYING, BEGGING that it wasn't at all true…

…

…

…but one look at the fallen Teenage Robot…and one look at the stoic and staring Mystique Sonia…tells everyone that it is ALL TRUE indeed. Mystique Sonia slowly rises to her feet after seeing Jenny's back THUD against the ground…

"_Sonia, she…she DROPPED her… She let her FALL!_"Jeremy speaks.

"…_She was holding Jenny up…and then…_"Jonathan's voice trails off.

"_Just let her go just like THAT and PLOP GOES THE ROBOT…!_" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and Sonia removes her Techno-Tongue t-shirt, her black dress with skull icon underneath said shirt…

…

…

…and she drops the t-shirt from the roof of the Cell…said shirt landing directly onto Jenny's face. And with that action, Mystique Sonia calmly—almost EERILY so—walks along the roof…calmly climbs her way down to the bottom of the Cell…gets there…and exits to backstage.

"And I think I just realized…the WORLD just realized…what those two words from Mystique Sonia meant: 'It's over'," Al states. _"_IT is over; TECHNO-TONGUE…their tag team…their friendship…their bond…THAT…is what Sonia told Jenny…is all over…"

"…What a way to get that message across," Cris says.

"…All of that therapy, all of that mending…all of their Tag Premier League…" Jeremy speaks, "…all for THIS… Mystique Sonia, what have you done…?"

The entire Wells Fargo Center is still in a heartrending recoil, as it's setting in what they've all just witnessed…the implosion of Techno-Tongue…in MONUMENTAL fashion…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and it also sinks in to Blossom…

…and the other Powerpuffs…

…who are all now coming to…and getting a bird's eye view of what is Jenny's fate at the bottom…including the oil puddle forming underneath Jenny's fractured head.

"The back of Jenny's skull CRACKING OFF OF THE FLOOR…" Al points out. "…And look who just found out about it…"

Blossom, the smart one, starts to tabulate the matter in her head…

…

…

…and she lets out a chuckle…as she climbs her way down from the roof of the Cell. As she goes down, Bubbles and Buttercup prepare to climb down themselves…but Blossom is noticeably the most gleeful of the trio, because of what she can do…what she's ABOUT to do…what the Philadelphia crowd is giving her ABSOLUTE HELL for even THINKING of doing…

"If anyone got a thrill out of knowing that…Techno-Tongue's implosion just befell Jenny Wakeman…it would be the Powerpuff Gir—…Blossom's climbing down…" Al notices. "Bodies everywhere…and Blossom…the one the MOST out of them all…and she's headed Jenny's way…"

"…Ohhhhhh, I think I know what Blossom's thinking!" Cris says. "And if it is, then it's BRILLIANT!"

Blossom reaches the ground, on her feet gingerly…

…

…

…before she picks up Jenny, holding her by the head…and starts lugging her towards the entrance of the Cell on Earth, each of her steps closer to it eliciting more and more feelings of resentment out of the audience! Blossom is the ONLY ONE STANDING…

"Jenny had no fears of Techno-Tongue dissolving like this, but it's HAPPENED, and it's happened in the WORST possible place at the WORST possibly time!" Cris says. "And Blossom's in the PERFECT POSITION to capitalize! All she needs to do is drag Jenny back inside the Cell, back inside the ring!"

"NO WAY…" Jeremy's eyes are widened.

…

…

…

…unless one is to count Buttercup and Bubbles, who reach the arena floor themselves after a descent…and meet their sister at the broken doorway of the Cell. Blossom gets there with the inert Teenage Robot…and Bubbles innocently asks, "Want us to go with you, Bloss?"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to which Blossom smirks, saying, "Actually…I GOT THIS." She then winks at her siblings and partners…

…

…which is enough for Bubbles to giggle and pat Blossom on the back before making her way up the entrance ramp from there. Buttercup nods to Blossom and follows suit with the Joy and Laughter of the PPG, both of them taking their leave…

"Blossom telling her sisters they don't need to stick around, 'cause this is where BLOSSOM HERSELF takes it home!" Cris says.

"That really WAS the worst place and time for the dissolution!" Jonathan says.

"The BEST OF BOTH if you're Blossom!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…while Blossom takes Jenny back inside the Cell on Earth officially, reaching ringside…

…

…

…

…and shoving her into the ring. Jenny, much to Blossom's purest enchantment, isn't moving a single muscle…

"EVERYTHING out of Jenny…EVERYTHING just GONE…" Jonathan states.

…

…

…and the PPG Commander rolls inside the ring on her own accord. Blossom once again takes in the magnitude of the moment…the fans shouting, "**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Blossom lifts Jenny up…taking her sweet time in doing so…

"And Blossom knows it. She just KNOWS IT…" Cris smirks.

"Is this REALLY RIGHT though? I mean…Jenny…—"

"Brought all of this on herself," Cris "completes" Jeremy's sentence. "Brought ALL OF THIS ON HERSELF…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Blossom holds Jenny in the Fireman's Carry!

"There was a point in this match where THIS ENTIRE BUILDING was ready to coronate Jenny Wakeman as the new CCW Females Champion!" Al says. "But NOW…"

The fans' protesting outcries are NO LET to Blossom…as she keeps her hold of Jenny…

…

…

…

…

…

…crosses the legs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and screams, "**ALL…ABOUT…**_**US!**_"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**as she drops Jenny Wakeman with the Flower Pot!**

"**NOW SHE'S THE VICTIM OF A FLOWER POT!**" Al shouts. "**BLOSSOM PLANTING JENNY AND BREAKING WHATEVER WASN'T BROKEN INTERNALLY BY THE FALL SONIA CONDEMNED HER TO! IF THERE WAS ANYTHING LEFT TO BE UNBROKEN! IF THERE EVEN WAS ANYTHING!**"

Blossom, sitting on the mat, laughs at the expense…of Wakeman, of the fans, of EVERYONE…relishing the moment as much as she can…

…

…

…

…

…

…before scooting herself closer to pull up the feet of Jenny over her head, hanging onto them for the pin!

"BLOSSOM HAVING THE TIME OF HER LIFE!" Jonathan shouts. "WILL IT END THIS WAY?! THANKS TO MYSTIQUE SONIA?!"

Referee Vincent Perry, after wiping the foreign fluids of blood and oil on his person…drops down and makes the official count, and while the BY-FAR BULK of the fans are hissing, a slim amount actually count along…and it's 1…

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"…**AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.999999925 Julie Makimoto dives through the open hatch on the roof of the Cell, landing inside the ring with a SUPREME Low-Angle Cross Body that knocks Blossom off of the pin!**_

"…**MAT—**_**WHAT THE FAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!**_" Cris screams, completely GOBSMACKED by Julie's sudden reemergence. "_**WHAAAAAAT?! BLOSSOM HAD IT! BLOSSOM HAD IT, HOOK, LINE, AND SINKER! AND THAT BAKUGAN CALL GIRL JUST PLUCKED IT OUT OF THE F*CKING SKY!**_"

"_**IT LOOKED LIKE SHE **__**CAME**__** FROM THE F*CKING SKY!**_" Jeremy shouts. "_**SHE JUMPED THROUGH THE OPENING IN THE ROOF TO BREAK UP THE DAMN PIN! I THINK THE BLOOD LOSS REALLY IS GETTING TO THESE WOMEN; IT'S CERTAINLY GOTTEN TO MAKIMOTO, BECAUSE WHO WOULD DO THAT SANELY?! WHO WOULD WILLING SACRIFICE THEMSELVES THAT WAY UNLESS THERE WAS A POT OF GOLD AT THE END OF THE BAG OF SKITTLES AWAITING THEM?! THAT'S WHY JULIE DID WHAT SHE JUST DID!**_"

Blossom, taken by COMPLETE surprise by the Baku-Babe, is flat on her back down in the ring…while Julie is also down in the ring, the wind knocked out of her HARD upon connection…and even the referee, who just BARELY rolled away from the death-defying dive from his vantage point, is as INCREDULOUS as the rest of the fans, who are screaming once again, "_**HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**_"

"TECHNO-TONGUE'S DISINTEGRATION NOTWITHSTANDING, JENNY'S CONDITION NOTWITHSTANDING, EVERYONE'S CONDITIONS NOTWITHSTANDING, BLOSSOM'S CERTAINTY NOTWITHSTANDING…JULIE PULLS OUT ONE MORE STOP TO MAKE SURE HER CHANCES AT THE FEMALES TITLE ARE PRESERVED!" Jonathan yells.

"THAT HAD TO KNOCK THE WIND OUT OF HER THOUGH, COMING DOWN FROM THAT HEIGHT!" Jeremy hollers.

"I DOUBT JULIE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT WHEN SHE MADE THE DECISION TO DIVE!" Jonathan yells.

Everybody in the ring, save for the referee checking the damage, is down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and outside of the ring…

…

…Lucy van Pelt Hammer Throws Reggie towards Al and Cris's announce table—but Reggie Baseball Slides on the arena floor to defend and prevent a collision. Lucy darts towards Reggie Rocket…

…

…

…

…who catches her and Hip Tosses her spine-first onto the announce table!

"OHHHH, WELL THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE TO CHECK OUT—OUTSIDE OF THE CELL, ROCKET AND VAN PELT STILL FIGHTING!" Jeremy yells. "AND THE FORMER JUST HIP TOSSED THE LATTER ONTO THE STILL-STANDING TABLE OF OUR COMMENTARY NEIGHBORS!"

Reggie, after a brief moment of respite…goes atop the table, eying the downed van Pelt…

…

…

…

…

…before lifting up her rival…

…

…

…

…

…

…placing her in position for a Running Powerslam…

"Where's Reggie planning to take THIS?!" Al asks. "She's looking over at YOU GUYS, twins!"

"Oh crap, I CAN SEE THAT!" Jeremy gasps.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and speeding across the announce desk to—lose grasp of Lucy at the edge; Lucy van Pelt then CHUCKS Reggie off of Al and Cris's table and onto the Ellis Twins' table with a SMASH!

"AND YOU SEE THAT TOO, DON'T YA?!" Cris exclaims. "LUCY THWARTING REGGIE'S PLANS POWERFULLY!"

"OUR OWN TABLE NOW GETTING A TIME TO SHINE AS _IT TOO _HOLDS FAST!" Jonathan calls. "THAT ISN'T TO SAY THERE WASN'T HIGH VELOCITY FROM HOW LUCY VAN PELT SENT REGGIE OVER HERE!"

"OUR TABLE SHOOK WHEN SHE LANDED!" Jeremy says.

Lucy sees Reggie land on Jonathan and Jeremy's table with a thud…drops to her bottom and rolls off of Al and Cris's table…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to remove the table's hood…

…

…

…

…and extricate Al Michaels's interior desk monitor…

"Hey, what are you doing, Lucy? I need that…I need that for closer viewing of the action I'm calling—my voice is already going out, Lucy; PLEASE don't make this any more of a task to call when you don't have to!" Al negotiates.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**so the Fussbudget can PUNCH THROUGH the screen of the monitor with her less-ailing left hand, which permits her to wear said monitor on her arm!**

"**OH MY GOODNESS!**" Al jumps aback.

"**WELL, YOU AIN'T GETTING **_**THAT **_**BACK, PARTNER—OOH-WEE!**" Cris shouts.

"**I HOPE YOU GOT A WARRANTY ON THOSE MONITORS, AL! 'CAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'M SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS!**" Jeremy says.

"**IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE THOUGH, BECAUSE LOOK AT WHAT LUCY'S CREATED! A HOMEMADE BOXING GLOVE! ONE OF THE HEAVIEST OF DUTIES!**" Cris states. "**IMAGINE THAT KNOCKING YOU IN THE CEREBRAL CORTEX! FUN TIMES, RIGHT?! YOU CAN ASK REGGIE IN A MINUTE FOR MORE!**"

Lucy looks at her newly-minted monitor fist…

…

…

…

…

…and gets back onto Michaels and Collinsworth's table as she sees Reggie picking herself up across the way. The Rocket Girl takes twenty seconds…to stand…

"LUCY WINDING THAT MONITOR ARM UP FOR A BULLHAMMER FOR THE AGES!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Lucy charges to launch her attack…

…

…

…

…

…

…FLYING across announce tables…

…

…

…

…

…to MISS the Monitor-Assisted Birchwood Bullhammer as Reggie catches her out of the air in a Fireman's Carry…

"MISSED! MISSED IT! REGGIE HAS HER THOUGH!" Al shouts.

"IN THE FIREMAN'S…!" Jeremy sees.

…kicks the hood of the table off with her feet…

…

…

…

…

…and drops her onto the twins' table with a Death Valley Bomb instead!

"DEATH VALLEY BOMB DELIVERED!" Jonathan yells. "DEATH VALLEY BOMB—THE DVB!"

"GREAT TOMATO BISQUE, HOW DID OUR TABLE SUSTAIN THAT?" Jeremy wonders.

"I THINK A PART OF IT HAS TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT LOOKING CLOSELY, YOU'LL NOTICE THAT REGGIE DROPPED LUCY ONTO THE BACK OF HER HEAD ON ONE OF _OUR _MONITORS WITH THAT DEATH VALLEY BOMB! THAT'S WHERE THE BULK OF THE IMPACT WAS!" Jonathan mentions.

Indeed, on the Death Valley Bomb, the back of Lucy's head SMACKS onto Jonathan's monitor, opening Lucy's skull up as well! The table itself is STILL STANDING…

…

…

…

…as Reggie Rocket rolls her way off of it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and scuttles…to pick up the LADDER outside of the Cell.

"Oh no, REGGIE'S GOT THAT LADDER AGAIN…" Cris moans.

"The ladder she introduced, and the one that got brought out of the Cell by Makimoto, I believe… Now it's in the possession of the Queen of Extreme, who's taken and BEEN taken to extremes ALIKE on this night…!" Al says.

Reggie, with one hand, drags the ladder towards the announce table where Lucy is laid supine…breathing out vapors and oozing out blood with every step…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the ECW alumna BASHES Lucy's head in with the base of the ladder as the Fussbudget attempts to sit up! Reggie then holds the ladder to the floor…

"There may be ANOTHER extreme left in the Rocket Girl…" Jeremy suggests.

"No, NO MORE EXTREMES FROM THE ROCKET GIRL; WE DIDN'T ASK AND WE DON'T NEED!" Cris shakes his head.

…

…

…

…to set it up…stand it up on the arena floor…

"WE DIDN'T ASK AND WE DON'T NEED!" Cris repeats.

…

…

…

…and start climbing!

"_WE DIDN'T ASK AND WE DON'T NEED!_" Cris hollers a third time.

"REGGIE GONNA ACT ON THAT EXTREME IMPULSE, NO DOUBT MOTIVATED BY THE FACT THAT IT COULD BE LUCY ON THE RECEIVING END OF IT!" Jonathan shouts.

The cathartic crowd in Philadelphia is hollering out for Reggie Rocket to give them a moment…most currently one that'll come at the expense of Lucy van Pelt…

…

…

…

…

…and Reggie reaches the top of the ladder…before looking out at the audience…at the sold-out Wells Fargo Center crowd…

"REGGIE ATOP THE LADDER, AND UNLIKE LAST TIME, SHE'S LOOKING TO REMOVE HERSELF FROM SAID LADDER IN HER OWN WAY ON HER OWN ACCORD!" Al yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…_and at the Cell on Earth behind her…_

"What's Reggie looking at?" Al blinks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Reggie grabs onto the Cell behind her, dismounting the ladder to climb from the top of the ladder up the wall of the Cell itself!

"HIGHER GROUND; THAT'S WHAT ROCKET'S LOOKING AT!" Jeremy hollers.

"MAKE THAT MUCH, MUCH, MUCH HIGHER!" Jonathan exclaims.

"NOW I _REALLY_ CAN'T WATCH THIS!" Cris fears.

The Philadelphia crowd is losing its collective set of minds even FURTHER now as the ECW alumna is heading to an even HIGHER perch…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and eventually, Reggie Rocket makes it to the top! Reggie looks around once more, this time from her new great altitude…

"REGGIE CHECKING TO SEE IF SHE CAN SEE HER HOUSE FROM THERE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"SHE CAN CERTAINLY SEE AND HEAR A TRIBE OF EXTREME AT THE TOP OF ITS LUNGS!" Al yells.

…

…

…and then down at the supine van Pelt…the END member…

"BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, SHE CAN ALSO SEE LUCY!" Jonathan mentions.

…as she recalls her vow…to make sure that The END DID NOT leave with the Females Championship…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Queen of Extreme, like a mountaineer atop Everest, exclaims, "**ROCKET…F**KING…POWERRRRRRRR!**"…

"THE WAR CRY!" Al screams.

"DON'T DO THIIIIIIS!" Cris pleads.

"WE'D BETTER MOOOOOVE!" Jeremy pushes his brother out of the path of destruction.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**before LAUNCHING HERSELF from the top of the Cell and ROCKET JUMPING onto Lucy from off of the Cell on Earth through Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table!**_

"_**BANZAAAAAAAAAAI!**_" Al yells. "_**A ROCKET JUMP THAT WOULD MAKE NASA GREEN WITH ENVY! COMPLETE WITH A CRASH LANDING STRAIGHT THROUGH VAN PELT, STRAIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE! THAT TABLE BROKE! THAT TABLE BROKE MAGNIFICENTLY, AS A FLEEING JONATHAN AND JEREMY CAN ATTEST!**_"

"_**I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT, ROCKET! WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEE?!**_" Cris shouts and scolds.

A BOOMING chant of "_**ECW! ECW! ECW! ECW! ECW! ECW!**_" echoes around the arena…as Reggie and Lucy are now right at the feet of Jeremy and Jonathan, NEITHER veteran moving after the Rocket Girl's insane leap. Lucy's collarbone may be messed up, Reggie's elbow and body may be messed up…

"_**AND I JUST HAVE ONE QUESTION… HOW DOES XENA FALL FROM THE TOP OF THE CELL ONTO **__**YOUR**__** TABLE AND THE TABLE STAND FAST WHILE REGGIE JUST PLOWS LUCY THROUGH OURS?! THAT'S NOT PHYSICS—OR AT LEAST HALF OF IT ISN'T PHYSICS! IS YOUR TABLE MADE IN JAPAN WHILE OURS IS MADE IN CHINA?! I FIND THAT VERY UNFAIR! Irrelevant, BUT UNFAIR!**_" Jeremy rants as he returns to headset, his brother following suit shortly thereafter.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…FINALLY in the ring…people are starting to move…

…

…

…

…namely Julie Makimoto…and Blossom…

"…Reggie and Lucy strewn in front of us—IN THE RING THOUGH, we've got movement! Namely Julie…"

"…and Blossom, the girl Julie ripped the Females Championship away from by way of her OWN insane dive!" Jeremy completes Jonathan's thought.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Julie makes herself the only female standing by giving Blossom a Spinning Leg Lariat! After this, the Baku-Babe, flipping her blood-coated hair and rubbing blood away from her eyes and other places on her face…stumbles…

…

…

…then measures the aching Powerpuff…

"Julie…stumbling… First she took the Females Title away from Blossom…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and gets a Schoolgirl Pin from behind by Aelita Schaeffer!**

"…now she's gonna try to net it for herself—**HOLDONHOLDON AELITAAAAA!**" Al shrieks abruptly.

"**WHAT?!**" Jeremy is taken aback.

"**HOLY SH*T, WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!**" Cris exclaims.

"**SHE WAS STIRRING FROM BEHIND! PICKED HER SPOT…!**" Jonathan yells.

To a GASP from the crowd, referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**Julie kicks out at the last second, victory almost STOLEN by the Lyoko Queen!**

"**AND DAMN NEAR ALMOST WON THE LOTTERY!**" Jonathan exclaims."**AELITA THAT CLOSE TO PURLOINING THE WIN!**"

"'PURLOINING'?! YOU MEAN, AS IN STEALING?! WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN STOLEN?! THAT WAS A TEXTBOOK WRESTLING MOVE ON AN OFF-GUARD ADVERSARY! WHAT ABOUT THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THEFT?!" Cris argues.

Aelita and Julie both get to vertical bases…

"AELITA AND JULIE UP—THE PINK GEAR-WEARING TALENTS!" Al calls.

…

…both dazed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Julie goes for a Discus Forearm Smash, but Aelita ducks…

…

…

…

…and Blossom, back standing herself, runs for a Double Bulldog Lariat to both girls…

…

…hitting Julie, but NOT a Matrix-dodging Aelita!

"BLOSSOM UP AS WELL—AND SHE GOT JULIE! SHE GOT JULIE WITH THE LARIAT VARIANT! BUT NOT AELITA!" Al exclaims.

"ANOTHER MATRIX!" Cris exclaims.

Blossom gets back up…

…

…

…and Aelita grabs her for a Hip Toss…

…on which Blossom lands onto her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita corrals the arm of the Powerpuff Girl, scissors it and **Aelita DDTs her!**

"HIP TOSS PREVENTED—PREVENTING THE PREVENTION THOUGH IS AELITA **WITH AN AELITA DDT!**" Jonathan shouts. "**EVEN AFTER GOING THROUGH THE CELL ROOF TO THE MAT, THAT TECHNICALLY-GIFTED BRAIN OF SCHAEFFER IS STILL FUNCTIONAL!**"

"**UNREAL!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**AND A MEASURE OF REVENGE ON ONE THIRD OF THE TRIO RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT VERY DROP THROUGH THE ROOF ITSELF!**" Cris adds.

Aelita isn't 100% balanced in her stance, wobbling around the ring rubbing her head…

…

…

…

…

…

…but the Lyoko Queen knows enough to grab (a still-unconscious) Jenny Wakeman and toss her out of the ring, sending her through the ropes and HEADFIRST into the side of the Cell! With the Teenage Robot deemed incapable of ruining everything for the Horsewoman, Aelita pulls Blossom up a second time…

"AELITA MAKING POSITIVE THAT JENNY ISN'T GOING TO GET IN-BETWEEN HER AND HER FORTUNE!" Cris shouts.

"IS THIS AUTOPILOT FOR HER?! IT FEELS LIKE IT, BUT AUTOPILOT NEVER LOOKED SO CALCULATED!" Jeremy yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and drops her with a SECOND Aelita DDT!**_

"_**ANOTHER AELITA DDT! BLOSSOM EATS A SECOND ONE JUST SHORTLY FOLLOWING THE FIRST!**_" Al exclaims. "_**NO TIME TO RECOVER! NO TIME TO RELAX!**_"

"_**AND FOR THE PIN, NO TIME TO DELAY!**_" Jonathan hollers.

Aelita covers Blossom: 1…

"_**AND THERE **__**IS**__** NO DELAY!**_" Jonathan shouts.

"_**CHECK…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**the supine Julie Makimoto KICKS Aelita between the eyes to get Aelita off of the pin!**_

"…_**MATE—NOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Cris screams. "_**JULIE! IT'S JULIE NOW! JENNY GOT DUMPED, BUT NOW IT'S FREAKING MAKIMOTO!**_"

"_**AELITA COULD FEEL THE TITLE UNDER HER NOSE LIKE A GOLDEN MUSTACHE, AND JULIE WAS THE WAX THAT JARRED THAT MUSTACHE LOOSE AT THE VERY LAST SPLIT POSSIBLE SECOND!**_" Jeremy yells.

"_**HOW VEXATIOUS MUST THIS BE?!**_" Cris asks rhetorically.

Aelita holds the space between her eyes in both pain…and PURE RAGE…glaring in the direction of the one who knocked her off of the pin. The _Code Lyoko _daughter of Franz Hopper has HAD IT with being a split-second away… First it was Jenny, and now JULIE…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita Schaeffer…GETS UP, against the odds…

…

…

…and as drops of blood are falling from the roof into her pink hair, she just SCREAMS, "_**THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! THIS SHOULD BE OVER BY NOW! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE A FREAKING MONTH AGO! WHAT IS SO DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME BEING BETTER THAN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU?! WHAT MAKES—**_"

_**Aelita suddenly gets KNOCKED on the top of her head by a falling steel chair!**_

"**OOOOOOOOOH…!**" Jeremy winces.

"**THAT CHAIR COMING AT AELITA AT 9.8 METERS PER SECOND SQUARED ACCELERATION, COMING INTO FULL CONTACT WITH HER SKULL!**" Jonathan says.

Aelita's eyes roll in her head as the chair hits her cranium, accelerating on the way down as it nailed her…

"**WHERE'D IT EVEN COME FROM? FROM UP ABOVE…!**" Jeremy looks.

…

…

…

…and the _Code Lyoko _girl Flair Flops to the mat, KO'd by the chair…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**which was dropped through the open section of the roof by Young Gwen Tennyson!**

"**From the **_**Kingdom Of GWEN**_**…!**" Cris answers the question.

"**A GAUNT YOUNG GWEN IS YOUR GUILTY PARTY!**" Al reveals.

"**THE CHAMPION'S BACK?!**" Jeremy shouts, hoping the answer was no but knowing the answer is yes.

"**AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH…! GWEN DROPPED THE DAMN CHAIR THROUGH THE OPEN ROOF! SHE JUST DROPPED IT AND LET GRAVITY DO THE REST, VELOCITY PICKING UP AS IT WENT!**" Jonathan explains.

"**Pretty smart, I've gotta admit—it MAY HAVE KNOCKED AELITA UNCONSCIOUS…**" Cris points. "**She went limp the SECOND that chair nailed her…**"

Gwen slinks and skulks to the open hatch in the roof…

…

…grabs the open topside door as it is hanging…and uses that to climb her way down from the top of the Cell back inside the ring. At this point, her entire SKIN TONE has turned almost permanently to a shade of red, from ALL of the beatings she has taken during the match…but now the Champion is back in the ring…

"Like the SNAKE she is, slithering down into the Cell from the roof…is the Ten-Year-Old Tyke BATHED IN BLOOD—there may be PLASMA SPORES from her descent down into there!" Al comments.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Julie Makimoto…is beginning to rise…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…only for Gwen Ten, halfway in her daze and halfway with awareness, backs into the ropes…

…

…

…

…to PENDULUM LARIAT the back of Julie's head!

"OH, THAT TIME GWEN'S DIZZINESS ALMOST AN ENRICHMENT DEVICE BEHIND THE NIGEL MCGUINNESS LARIAT!" Al shouts. "SHE LEANED BACKWARD NATURALLY AND UNFORCED, LEANED FORWARD NATURALLY AND UNFORCED, AND DOWN WENT JULIE MAKIMOTO!"

Gwen grabs Julie's hair with one hand…

…

…pushes herself up, pulling the _Bakugan _female up in her hands with her…

"I WAS REALLY HOPING WE'D SEEN THE LAST OF HER IN THIS MATCH BUT, DAGNABBIT, I WAS WRONG!" Jeremy frowns. "I WAS SADLY WRONG!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and lifts her up…

"DON'T WORRY, JEREMY; YOU'LL BE SEEING THE LAST OF HER SOON…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…to plant Makimoto with a Running Belly-to-Back Over-the-Shoulder Piledriver—the Celtic Cross of sorts!

"…ONCE SHE WINS!" Cris exclaims. "SEALING THE DEAL! THE CELTIC CROSS!"

"AND FIT FINLAY JUST GOT MOTION SICKNESS SOMEWHERE!" Jeremy yells.

Gwen, sitting on the canvas, wipes her face…and uses the blood on them to wipe her hands and shake them off, sending her life force EVERYWHERE around the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after a cough, the Alpha Bitch leans back…

…

…and covers the Baku-Babe, holding her shoulders down!

"THIS MIGHT MAKE US ALLSICK!" Al suggests.

"IT'LL CERTAINLY DISGUST _ME_!" Jonathan says.

"COVER!" Cris shouts.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Julie kicks out a sliver before the three-count!

"…MAT—KICKS OUT?! _KICKS OUT?!_ _**REALLY?!**_" Cris yells.

"YES, REALLY! THERE'S A SPARK INSIDE JULIE MAKIMOTO!" Al confirms.

Gwen gives a DEATH glare Vincent Perry's way, as though about to threaten to take his OTHER hand…

…

…

…

…before covering Julie again! This time, Perry counts 1…

"WELL, THE SPARK DIES HERE—CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Julie kicks out again!

"…MA—AGAIN?! _AGAIN_ THIS TIME?!" Cris scratches his head.

Gwen, FRUSTRATED, pins Julie immediately after the near-fall, getting 1…

"Let's try with one more go: CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8 Julie kicks out!

"WHAT?!" Cris yells.

And Gwen covers Julie again: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.5 Julie kicks out!

"**WHAT?!**" Cris gets increasingly louder…increasingly more perplexed…

Gwen pins her AGAIN: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.25 Julie kicks out! And the crowd is noticing…that Julie is kicking out FASTER and FASTER on these…

"_**WHAT?!**_" Cris grinds his teeth together. "_**WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THESE?!**_"

…

…

…

…and so is Gwen, who rapaciously pins Julie AGAIN: 1…2…

…

…

…

…2.1 Julie kicks out! And then Gwen goes for it again: 1…

…

…

…1.85 Julie kicks out! Gwen SQUEALS OUT at this, going for ANOTHER pin: 1…

…

…

…1.65 Julie kicks out! Gwen tries again: 1…

…

…

…1.3 Julie kicks out! And she tries AGAIN: 1…

…

…

…1.1 Julie kicks out! And as Gwen tries AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN…

…

…Julie keeps kicking out! And in time, Julie is kicking out BEFORE THE REF CAN EVEN START COUNTING!

"_**JULIE'S NOT LETTING GWEN KEEP HER DOWN! AND SHE'S SHOVING THAT DECLARATION RIGHT IN HER FACE WITH KICK-OUT UPON KICK-OUT UPON KICK-OUT! THE REF COULDN'T EVEN GO DOWN TO COUNT BY THE TIME HER SHOULDERS WENT UP! SHE MAY BE BROKEN DOWN, BUT THE WILL IS SHINING BRIGHT, AND THE ATTITUDE AND DEFIANCE ARE ALWAYS SPECIAL TO SEE!**_" Al yells.

With each near-fall, Gwen shouts, "STOP IT! …STOP IT! …STOP THAT NOW! …STOP! …QUIT IT! …QUIT! …ENOUGH! …I COMMAND YOU TO—! …I—! I—! I—! …_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

"GWEN'S GETTING HER MIND BLOWN BY THIS, AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY!" Jeremy hollers.

"PREDATOR GWEN DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN HER PREY REFUSES TO STAY DOWN!" Al speaks. "BUT JULIE'S SAYING, 'TOO BAD, BECAUSE I'M. NOT. STAYING. DOWN!'"

"AND SHE ISN'T! TO HER CREDIT, SHE ISN'T!" Jonathan exclaims.

Gwen just resorts to PUSHING Julie down, shoving her to keep her down…shoving her to keep her down…

…

…

…

…

…but Julie, bleeding and all, CONTINUES GETTING UP. And Gwen throws punches at Julie…which keep Julie on her hands and knees…

…

…

…MOMENTARILY…but Julie pushes through those as well! And as though Gwen hadn't bled enough, there was COPIOUS redness beneath her below the belt as this was going on and on! Gwen clamors for Julie to STAY DOWN…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Julie replies…with HER LOUDEST BATTLE YELL YET…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and the Subterra Brawler nabs Gwen, hits her with a Sit-Out Side Slam…**

"**RIGHT IN TENNYSON'S FACE—SIT-OUT SIDE SLAM AFTER THE ROAR!**" Al exclaims.

"**WHO'S SHE BORROWING **_**THAT **_**FROM?!**" Jonathan asks rhetorically.

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and puts Gwen Ten in an Anaconda Vise!**_

"_**AND WHO'S SHE BORROWING **__**THAT**__** FROM?! YOU ALREADY KNOW IT!**_" Jonathan asserts.

"_**THE ARM TRIANGLE LOCKED IN! ANACONDA VISE! ANACONDA VISE APPLIED!**_ _**JULIE'S CINCHING IT IN WITH ALL HER BAKUGAN MIGHT!**_" Al hollers.

"_**WHATEVER YOU DO, JULES, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT…LET…GOOOOOO!**_" Jeremy implores.

The Philadelphia crowd is nearing RAPTUROUS volumes in their exclamations, as is Julie with her screams keeping the submission applied! Julie tugs on the Anaconda Vise hold with EVERYTHING SHE HAS, applying it as she knows a certain Pyrus Brawler would have it locked in! Gwen Ten wildly tries to shake her way out of the hold, but Julie maintains her grip on the Females Champion! Gwen tries to use her free arm to throw punches, but those don't break the hold either! Julie has an IRONCLAD GRIP on the Females Champion of the World…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after fifty seconds…Gwen STILL doesn't submit! She continues to grope at the air, as though searching for some solution…

…

…

…

…

…

…but the longer she does…the more the air escapes her instead…and the weaker her arm movements start to become!

"_**JULIE MAINTAINING THE HOLD!**_" Al shouts. "_**THE BAKU-BABE TRYING TO GET GWEN TO EITHER YIELD OR PASS OUT, WHICHEVER WILL COME FIRST!**_"

"_**OR WHEN GWEN ESCAPES, BECAUSE SHE HAS TO HAVE A COUNTER, RIGHT?! EVEN THOUGH HER HAND IS WEAKENING—**__**OH GOD HER HAND IS WEAKENING!**_" Cris realizes.

Julie yanks even FURTHER, ignoring all of the pain in her own body for the sake of putting pain through Tennyson's…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen Ten…brings her arm to the canvas…

"_**TAP OUT, TENNYSON! TAP OUT, TENNYSON!**_" Jonathan exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after a minute and forty-five seconds…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**REACHES INTO JULIE'S EYES and start raking them remorselessly!**

"**NO, NOT A TAP! BUT THE COUNTERMOVE IN QUESTION IS A GOUGING OF JULIE'S EYES!**" Al shouts.

"**OH, COME ONNNNNN!**" Jonathan loudly groans.

"**NO DQs!**" Cris reminds.

"_**I DON'T CARE AT THIS POINT—I JUST WANT A NEW CHAMPION! BUT THE EYES OF MAKIMOTO! IT LOOKS LIKE GWEN'S ALMOST TRYING TO REMOVE HER EYEBALLS!**_" Jonathan grimaces.

"_**SHE'LL DO JUST THAT IF IT MEANS KEEPING FIRST AND ONLY INTACT!**_" Cris asserts.

Gwen digs her cuticles as DEEPLY into Julie's eyes as physically permissible, moving past the corneas and trying to practically GIVE Julie a case of pinkeye with her blood-painted fingertips passing through the corneas…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**but Julie doesn't let go, keeping Gwen Ten in the Anaconda Vise anyway!**_

"_**WHY ISN'T JULIE LETTING GO?!**_" Cris screams.

"_**BECAUSE THE ALPHA BITCH ISN'T GETTING OUT OF THIS THAT EASILY!**_" Jonathan replies. "_**ANACONDA VISE REMAINS! JULIE FIGHTING THROUGH THE OCULAR DISCOMFORT!**_"

"_**MAYBE REMOVING HER EYEBALLS ACTUALLY WOULDN'T DO A THING TO BREAK THIS HOLD!**_" Jeremy suggests.

"_**YOU MAY BE CORRECT, JEREMY, CONSIDERING!**_" Al agrees. "_**MAKIMOTO SQUEEZING ALLLLLL THE WAY ON IT! FOR THE TITLE! FOR **_**XX**_**! FOR EVERY SINGLE GIRL WHO'S EVER WANTED TO LEAVE THIS COMPANY, INCLUDING THE ONES THAT DID! SHE'S SO CLOOOOOOSE!**_"

BLOOD starts to pour out of Julie's eyes from all of the digging Gwen is doing…but not even THAT is enough to deter Makimoto from getting a submission out of Gwen! And the Alpha Bitch, realizing it, pulls her hand away, Julie shutting her eyes—only PARTIALLY by choice—and SCREAMING out of adrenaline…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and AT LONG LAST, Gwen Tennyson has no choice but to—pick up a torn part of her blood-soaked kitten shirt still laying on the mat and STUFF IT DOWN JULIE'S THROAT as she is screaming!**_

"_**OH WHAT IS THAT?! WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?! WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!**_" Jonathan blinks multiple times.

"_**IT'S A SHRED OF HER OWN SHIRT! THE ONE REGGIE ROCKET TORE OFF OF HER WITH BARBWIRE AND HER OWN TWO HANDS! GWEN FOUND A PIECE! AND SHE'S MAKING MAKIMOTO CHOKE ON IT!**_" Cris identifies.

"_**NOT ONLY CHOKE ON IT, BUT CHOKE ON THE BLOOD THAT GOT SOAKED IN!**_" Al hollers. "_**JULIE'S GOT PART OF A LITER OF BLOOD IN HER MOUTH WITH THAT SHIRT TURNED RAG!**_"

Julie kicks at the mat as she coughs…and GAGS from the makeshift rag being pushed down the gullet of the Bakugan Battle Brawler by a FRAUGHT AND FRANTIC Females Champion…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and after THREE MINUTES, Julie has no choice but to let go, having to nurse her mouth and throat as she VOMITS on the canvas, polluted redness leaving Makimoto's throat and further decorating the mat underneath her!**

"**OH SWEET MAMA!**" Jeremy yells out upon seeing the vomit. "**OHHHHHH I DON'T HAVE A FOOD FOR THAT ONE, GUYS! I CAN'T GIVE YOU A FOOD FOR THAT! THAT JUST WOULDN'T BE RIGHT!**"

"**JULIE COULDN'T HOLD ONTO THE SUBMISSION, AND THANKS TO GWEN'S LAST-DITCH TACTIC SHE COULDN'T HOLD ONTO HER LUNCH EITHER! THAT'S BLOOD, GORE, AND LORD-KNOWS-WHAT-ELSE ON OUR CANVAS!**" Al bleaches.

Referee Vincent Perry rushes over to check on Julie, who goes to a corner holding her throat and continuing to cough up chunks of…stuff…from inside of her being brought up by Gwen's bulimic attack. Vincent Perry is about to ask, "Are you okay?"…but he doesn't even let himself get past "Are", for that question would have been the worst possible one to ask, considering the scope of what EVERYONE had been through. There was blood and oil and guts spilling EVERYWHERE from the risks, torment and trauma everybody was putting themselves and their adversaries throughout the evening. And even the fans, bloodthirsty all night, couldn't help but start getting squeamish…if not earlier, most certainly NOW.

…

And as all of this is being taken in…XENA is emerging from behind Al and Cris's announce table…crawling her way over the table…and trying to make her way all the way back to the interior of the Cell on Earth!

"…Well, I've heard Julie's a bulimic anyway, so this actually ASSISTS her—…?!" Cris pauses as he sees Xena. "…?!"

"Is that XENA?!" Jeremy blinks twice.

"_SHE'S_ BACK UP NOW!" Jonathan yells. "AND AFTER THE FALL SHE TOOK ONTO THAT TABLE SHE CRAWLED HERSELF OVER, I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"She should, by all accounts, be IN A WHEELCHAIR, PARALYZED…" Cris says.

"But instead she's getting out of OUR area and trying to get back inside the Cell! She's got a ways to go both in DISTANCE as well as CONDITION, but nevertheless the effort is THERE!" Al speaks.

The Warrior Princess is using the side of the Cell to pull herself towards the entrance, her legs half-betraying her hence this being a feat of pure upper body and arm strength…

…

…and elsewhere…Julie is still coughing up a storm…but she manages to get to at least her tiptoes in a corner of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after seventeen seconds of struggling…Julie turns around, remaining in said corner—which is PERFECT for Gwen Tennyson to hit her with the Kneecapitation square to the chest and face!

"JULIE TRYING TO RECOVER—GWEN BEATING TO HER TO IT, HOWEVER! KNEECAPITATION, THIS ONE TO THE FACE!" Al exclaims.

Gwen backward rolls away while Julie lumbers out of the corner and falls onto her chest in the middle of the ring. The Alpha Bitch crouches in the opposite corner herself…harboring anger…harboring anguish…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and aiming to get rid of both of those feelings…with a little…tuning up…

…

…

…

…as she stamps her foot…stamps her foot…STAMPS her foot…

"OH NO…" Jeremy shakes his head. "NOT THIS…NOT NOW…NOT HERE, NOT EVER, NOOOOOO!"

"A SUPERKICK THIS LATE IN THE MATCH COULD PUT JULIE'S LIGHTS OUT FOR GOOD!" Al evaluates.

"AL, _PLEASE_, EVEN IF BY ACCIDENT, DO NOT INSERT MY MOVE'S NAME INTO A REFERENCE TO THAT LITTLE MONSTER—PLEASE!" Jeremy requests.

"I apologize…" Al responds.

…

…

…

…

…

…starts stamping it faster…and faster…and FASTER…AND FASTER…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until Julie gets up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen lines her up and goes for Kennelly's Kiss—but Julie gets her arms up to guard!

…

…

…However, as Julie guards her face, Gwen adjusts and hits Kennelly's Kiss at Julie's right ankle!

"JULIE WITH AWARENESS! GETTING THE HANDS UP—BUT OHHH!" Jonathan winces.

"GWEN WITH _BETTER _AWARENESS—CHANGE OF PLANS!" Cris yells.

"GOT HER IN THE ANKLE!" Al yells.

Julie…ALMOST drops to her knee from the Superkick to the leg…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but, albeit doubling over, she keeps her knee above the canvas…flinching…but NOT going down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and that prompts Tennyson to give Julie ANOTHER dose of Kennelly's Kiss, this time to Julie's STOMACH! And THAT causes Julie to heave out MORE of her innards, fluids coming out and landing onto Gwen's leg!

"OHHHHHH, THE NOOB SAIBOT TREATMENT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THIS ONE GOING TO THE STOMACH, THE UPSET STOMACH OF THE AUSSIE!" Al calls.

THAT one causes Julie to drop…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but it's to her knees…

…

…

…

…and the Bakugan Battle Brawler…is STILL moving…and is STILL pushing up to get to her feet, the crowd absolutely STUNNED by this display!

"BUT EVEN STILL, JULIE'S NOT GOING DOWN AND STAYING THERE! THESE KICKS ARE PROVING NONLETHAL, AS FAR AS JULIE IS CONCERNED!" Jonathan shouts.

Julie, rebelling against all opposing potencies, takes a moment…a few moments…

…

…

…before STANDING UP on her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and taking Kennelly's Kiss FLUSH TO THE JAW from Gwen Ten!**

"**BAAAAAAM! HOW'S **_**THAT **_**FOR NONLETHAL?!**" Cris hollers.

There is NO staying up from Julie this time as she drops to her back dead center in the ring, right underneath the open hatch of the Cell on Earth on the roof. The CCW Females Champion stands, TICKED OFF with the insolence—and even MORE ticked off by the crowd in the Wells Fargo Center INDULGING it, ADMIRING it, ENJOYING it…

…

…

…

…

…

…so she gives them something she knows they WON'T enjoy: …a cutthroat gesture, signaling that the match is about to be over.

"Speaking of lethality, the FINISHING BLOW…the coup de grace, the end of the line may be upon us whether we like it or not," Al speaks.

"AND WE DON'T AND WE WON'T," Jeremy states.

"…Speak for yourselves…" Cris mutters under his breath discreetly.

Gwen takes Julie off of the canvas…blood from her dripping onto Julie the entire way through…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen puts Julie in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…for the Alpha Bitch to—get Backdropped by Makimoto! Gwen gets flipped out of her Alakazam attempt…

…

…

…but she lands onto her feet…

…

…

…

…

…and then she is lifted up by BLOSSOM, who is back up!

"HERE WE GO GUYS—WHOA!" Cris blinks.

"Jules fighting out of the Alakazam—AND THE POWERPUFF HOTLINE'S OFF THE HOOK!" Jeremy shouts.

"BLOSSOM BACK UP AND SHE'S GOT GWEN TEN ON HER SHOULDERS!" Al calls.

Blossom has Gwen in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen elbows out, grabs Blossom's head and drops her with the Alakazam! The Females Champion rises after putting down the Women's Tag Champion…

"AND FEMALES CHAMP OVERWHELMS TAG CHAMP, GIVING HER THE ALAKAZAM MEANT ORIGINALLY FOR JULIE…!" Jonathan shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Julie grabs her by the arms from behind! Julie twists Gwen around for the Inverted Double Underhook…

"BUT THAT GIVES JULIE THE OPEN!" Jeremy notes.

"OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN!" Cris starts gasping.

"JULIE WANTING WHAT SHE HASN'T BEEN ABLE TO CONNECT WITH ALL MATCH!" Jonathan yells.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Gwen counters, lifting Julie up from behind…hoisting her upside-down…

"GWEN WANTING WHAT SHE'S DELIVERED ONCE BEFORE!" Al yells.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Jeremy hollers desperately.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Julie flips her way out of the Hocus Pocus, turns Gwen around by the arms once more…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and for the first time in the match, Julie DELIVERS the Thing of Beauty!**_

"FLIPPED OUT—_**THING OF BEAUTYYYY!**_" Al calls.

"_**AAAAAHHHHH!**_" Cris puts his hands on his head.

"_**YES! YES! YES!**_" Jeremy cheers. "_**JULIE, YOU GOT IT! YOU ACTUALLY GOT IT!**_"

"_**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE MATCH, THE THING OF BEAUTY HAS BEEN RECORDED! WE'VE SEEN HBDs, A FLOWER POT, AELITA DDTs, XJ9s, ALAKAZAMS, BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMERS, REGGIE-TONICS…BUT THE THING OF BEAUTY HAS NEVER BEEN DELIVERED THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE MATCH…UNTIL NOW! UNTIL THE BEST TIME YOU COULD ASK TO LAND IT!**_" Jonathan exclaims.

"_**THERE'S ONLY ONE THING LEFT TO DO!**_" Al shouts.

Julie's Spinning Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster sends Gwen's face almost THROUGH the canvas…and the Bakugan Battle Brawler leans over to her left to turn Gwen over and pin her…

…

…only to realize Gwen is on her OTHER side; the blood on her face is STILL inhibiting her, as it was everyone…but Julie recognizes it…to the tune of SCREAMING and BESEECHING crowd members in the stands…

…

…

…

…

…

…who all but EXPLODE when Makimoto shoots the Half Nelson and pins Gwen Tennyson, hooking both of her legs!

"_**JULIE VERIFYING WHERE GWEN IS—SHE LOST HER FOR A SECOND! BUT GWEN'S BODY DIDN'T STAY LOST FOR LONG!**_" Al shouts.

"_**IT'S BEEN FOUND! IT'S GETTING PINNED!**_" Jeremy screams.

Referee Vincent Perry does the honors: 1…

"_**SET IT…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**2.99999999999 Gwen kicks out! And EVERYONE in the building yells out "THREE!" in unison thinking it is over, but referee Vincent Perry waving it off brings them all to the heartbreaking truth of the near-fall, the nearest fall of the entire night**__**!**_

"…_**FORGET IT—THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! PLEASE JUST TELL ME THAT WAS THREE; I DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO LOOK!**_" Jeremy admits…and his fellow commentators do not answer him. "_**…SHE KICKED OUT, DIDN'T SHE?! …OH MY GODDDDDDD…! WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE?! WHO NEEDS TO BE OFFERED UP?! WHAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN FOR GWEN CATHERINE TENNYSON TO F**KING LOSE THE FEMALES CHAMPIONSHIP?! **__**WHAT!**__**MUST!**__**BE!**__**DONE?!**_"

"…_**We turn back time and watch that pinfall again, I GUARANTEE YOU it'll be a count of three that time; THAT'S HOW CLOSE A CALL THAT WAS,**_" Jonathan says. "_**AND OF ALL THE TIMES TO WISH THE CALL WENT THE OTHER WAY, I'VE NEVER FELT MORE STRONGLY IN THAT REGARD THAN RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW…**_"

Julie lies facedown on the canvas clutching her head, lying in a puddle of her own blood forming underneath her, turning the last white slate on the entire canvas beet red as she grieves. After twenty-one seconds, Julie lifts her head up to referee Vincent Perry…who speaks, "Sorry… You KNOW that if it was three, I would have called it…" Those words…don't make this feel any better to the Subterra Brawler.

"To your point, Jon…" Al talks. "Referee even TELLING Julie candidly, 'If it was three, you know I would have counted it'…"

"Well, he DIDN'T count it," Jonathan almost bitterly states. "He DIDN'T count it, and we CAN'T turn back time and I DON'T feel any better knowing that's how the referee feels—NO DISRESPECT…to Vincent Perry; I KNOW he's only doing his job…but YOU HAVE UNDERSTAND WHERE THIS IS ALL COMING FROM…"

"I think we do," Jeremy nods. "I DEFINITELY do."

Aelita is down…Blossom is down…Jenny is down…Lucy and Reggie are both down outside of the Cell in table rubble, neither one of them moving since impact…and Xena is still pulling her way closer to the Cell entrance…just about to turn the last corner to make it there…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Julie recognizes ALL of this…including the still-down Gwen Tennyson…and the craving crowd chanting, "_**JULIE! JULIE! JULIE! JULIE!**_" It may or may not have been their first chant of her name all match…but the Subterra Brawler HEARD IT…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and upon hearing it, she COULDN'T HELP but make it back up to her feet.

"We said it before; we'll say it again: when Julie made her return to CCW, THIS could not have been where ANYONE expected her to be, but HERE SHE IS, center of the ring…of CELL ON EARTH here at _Regal Rumble_…and this crowd in Philadelphia is RESPECTING Julie Makimoto for what she's done, for what she's given, for what she's contributed to this match…and they are BEHIND THIS GIRL to find a way, to JUST…FIND…A WAY…to crack this Gwen Tennyson code once and for all if she can!" Al says.

Julie, looking down at Tennyson…grabs the Alpha Bitch…

…

…

…

…and pulls her closer to the corner of the ring. The Bakugan Brawler puts her back to the turnbuckles…

…

…

…and pushes herself up to ascend them…heading to the middle rope…

…

…

…

…pausing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then going up higher…to the TOP rope.

"THIS… This may be her answer to that coming! 'Cause I think I know what she wants!" Jeremy observes.

Julie eyes what rests underneath her…the Alpha Bitch…the First and Only…the Females Champion…

…

…

…

…the HELLION…the MENACE…the EVIL REDHEAD…

…the CANCER…the SICKNESS…

…

…

…

…

…and perched on the top rope…was the CURE.

"When Julie came back, she didn't come with the same set of moves as before; she ADDED to her game! She padded more and more things between training with her friends and training on her own in Bakugan Valley! And WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE is something Julie's been working on for a LONG, LONG TIME…!" Jeremy says.

"How do YOU know?!" Cris asks.

"VP of Talent Relations!" Jeremy points to himself. "Plus, I've spoken to her, and this is one move she SHOWED ME HERSELF! And if it hits, it may just be the straw that breaks the camel's Title reign!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Julie lifts up one of her long legs…

"WHATEVER IT IS, IT HAD BETTER BE GOOD!" Jonathan shouts.

"IT WILL BE, JON! IT WILL BE!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…arches it up as HIGH above her head as she can possibly raise it…

"HERE IT COOOOOOMES!" Jeremy anticipates.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and DIVES DOWN for her Split-Legged Diving Leg Drop…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**but the Grand Impact is thwarted by Gwen Ten HOLDING UP A METAL TABLE LEG from the broken table in the match, raising it upside-down to meet DIRECTLY with Julie's thigh and crotch!**_

"_**OHHHHHHHH THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! NOOOOO, THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!**_" Jeremy screams. "_**THE GRAND IMPACT'S BEEN THWARTED BY A BROKEN PIECE OF EQUIPMENT! WHO THE HELL EVEN PUT THAT TABLE LEG THERE?!**_"

"_**IT WAS WITHIN GWEN'S GRABBING REACH! IT WAS IN HER RANGE! AND WHEN YOU LEAVE A RESOURCEFUL TENNYSON WITH SOMETHING THAT CLOSE TO HER, YOU KNOW IT'S GETTING USED!**_" Cris shouts. "_**AND BOY, DID THAT METAL TABLE LEG HAVE A USE OR WHAT?!**_"

"_**JULIE'S LEG MAY BE FREAKING DESTROYED! NOT TO MENTION THE PELVIC REGION IT CONNECTED TO AS WELL!**_" Al yells.

The metal causes an IMMEDIATE slicing incision Julie's right thigh, and it also sends a bludgeoning shock of pain up Julie's private region! EVERYBODY in the audience CRINGES and commiserates upon seeing that; not only was Julie's thigh now bleeding…but her bottom was leaking blood too from the NASTY form of defense from Tennyson…

…

…

…

…

…

…who is back to her feet, her rise happening to the backdrop of Julie Makimoto's SHRIEKS OF UTTER STINGING…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and the Alpha Bitch CLOBBERS Xena right between the eyes with the table leg just as the Warrior Princess is about to pull herself up the apron, having just barely gotten back inside the Cell on Earth!**

"JULIE MAY HAVE A SEVERELY SEVERED VEIN OR ARTERY IN THAT LEG, HOPEFULLY NOT THE FEMORAL—**OHHHHHH! THAT WAS XENA! DAMN IT, XENA WAS JUST THERE HAVING SCUTTLED HER WAY FROM BRICK ANNOUNCE TABLE BACK INTO THE CELL, AND HER REWARD FOR DOING SO IS A TABLE LEG TO THE FACE!**" Jonathan yells. "**HOW WORTH IT! HOW WOEFULLY WORTHWHILE!**"

After Xena hits the floor, Gwen SMACKS Aelita in the skull with the table leg as well! And then she LEVELS Blossom with the table leg to the face too! And that leaves Julie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…whom Gwen SMASHES the table leg into the face of HARDEST OF ALL, almost falling over from how much she puts behind the attack!

"AND EVERYBODY GETS ONE! AELITA GETS ONE! BLOSSOM GETS ONE! JULIE MAY AS WELL HAVE GOTTEN _FIVE_ WITH HOW HARD THAT ONE HIT!" Al exclaims.

"EVERYONE'S DOWN BUT THE CHAMP! EVERYONE'S WRITHING EXCEPT THE ALPHA BITCH!" Cris shouts.

Gwen, from the canvas…picks up the metal table leg and places it onto the face of the supine Julie…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…she goes to the ropes to pull herself up…stand again…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…begin to climb the corner of the ring.

"Now GWEN heading up the corner…" Al sees. "And that leg of the table's been placed over Julie's face—what is that ten-year-old thinking? What is she thinking right now? WHAT IS SHE AIMING TO DO?"

"Noooooo, nooooooo, NOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Jeremy whimpers at this. "It DOESN'T MATTER what she's aiming to do specifically; the point is more how this could possibly END! After EVERYTHING!"

Gwen reaches the halfway mark…then two-thirds…then three-quarters…then five-sixths…

"THESE GIRLS GAVE IT THEIR ALL!" Jeremy contends. "GAVE IT THEIR ALL AND THEN SOME! SOME GAVE EVEN MORE!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and finally, Gwen Tennyson reaches the top rope…the top turnbuckle…

"BUT THERE IS ONLY _ONE _CCW FEMALES CHAMPION OF THE WORLD, JEREMY!" Cris reminds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and Gwen HURTLES onto Julie with a Teewat Ligara onto the metal table leg, MUSHING the Bakugan Battle Brawler's face, head and skull with an audible CRACK!**_

"_**AND OHHHH GODDDDDDD, SAID CHAMPION JUST DROPPED HER ENTIRE BODY ONTO JULIE'S HEAD!**_" Al shouts. "_**A CORKSCREW SENTON BOMB! BUT THE METAL LEGS—OH MY GOD! THE METAL LEGS DEPRESSING THE ENTIRE SKULL OF JULIE MAKIMOTO AS SHE LANDED! IT WAS AS IF SHE WANTED TO SQUASH THE SKULL LIKE A WATERMELON!**_"

"_**I HEARD A CRACK! I HEARD A LOUD CRACK AND IT WAS MORE THAN JUST THE METAL!**_" Jeremy yells. "_**SOMETHING'S FRACTURED AND I WISH IT WAS GWEN'S SPINE, BUT GIVEN THE IMPACT I FEAR MUCH WORSE! MUCH, MUCH WORSE!**_"

Gwen gasps aloud as she holds onto her own back, the Teewat Ligara doing as much to shatter her own back as it did to absolutely DESTROY what is left of Julie's face…broken nose, busted jaw, swollen cheeks, bleeding eyes, bleeding everything and now perhaps a SKULL FRACTURE…

"…I GUESS THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUSH A GODDESS TO HER LIMITS…" Cris speaks. "YOU GET A TEEWAT LIGARA THAT TURNS YOUR HEAD INTO A FLATBREAD PIZZA…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Gwen may have had a number of those herself—in fact, it was almost a GUARANTEE…

…

…

…

…but SHE was the one moving…

…SHE was the one pulling herself towards Julie's supine body…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after thirteen seconds, SHE was the one going for the pin.

"Gwen threw herself onto METAL TABLE LEGS; SHE wasn't in terrific shape either after that…but it is HER BODY on top of JULIE'S right now, and that may be all that matters!" Al says.

"PLEASE, JULIE, KICK OUT," Jeremy pleads. "I AM BEGGING YOU FOR MY BROTHER; PLEASE KICK OUT! I'M BEGGING FOR MY SISTER; PLEASE KICK OUT! I'M BEGGING FOR MYSELF; PLEASE KICK OUT! I AM BEGGING YOU FOR THE ENTIRE CITY OF PHILADELPHIA; PLEASE KICK OUT! I AM BEGGING YOU FOR THE SAKE OF _DOUBLE X _AND WHAT MAY BE UPON US HERE; PLEASE…KICK…OUT…!"

Everyone in the Wells Fargo Center clamors and appeals for one more kick-out…one more near-fall…one more almost MIRACLE…

…

…

…

…

…and referee Vincent Perry…who is silently hoping for the same…drops down to count, having stalled it long enough.

"Vincent Perry doesn't even want to do it!" Al notices.

"He's GOT TO! FAIR IS FAIR!" Cris critiques.

Gwen's arms and torso remain draped upon Julie's…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the pin is counted: 1…

"_**PLEASE…!**_" Jeremy continues to beg.

"_**CHECK…**_"

2…

"_**PLEEEEEASE!**_" Jeremy is almost on his knees.

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**3!**_

"_Noooooooo…!_" the air comes out of Jeremy as he holds his head. "_No…_"

"_Oh my God…_" Al utters.

"…" Jonathan doesn't say a word.

"…_**MATE,**_" Cris finishes his catchphrase…yet not quite in the most quintessentially exuberant fashion…more of a grasping tone…as though it was TRULY setting in now…

It isn't until ten whole seconds pass…that the bell for the end of the match is FINALLY tolled. Timekeeper Mickey MacElroy didn't want to do it…but he had no choice…just as referee Vincent Perry had no choice…

…

…

…

…and just as the technical truck staff had no choice…but to cue up "Popular" by The Veronicas…solidifying that which the whole world now knew, but didn't want to put up with or accept.

"_**...**_" Jonathan is STILL dead silent, just processing what is happening now.

Jeremy is pinching his arms through his shirt, checking to see if he is dreaming...Al is just staring ahead slowly shaking his head...and Cris has his hands together, TRYING to give a round of applause…but some force is inhibiting him and he seems to have zero clue what the force is…

Blader DJ, holding his microphone, turns to Mickey MacElroy and asks him, "…Are we having a bad dream?"

The timekeeper lowers his eyes and answers, "If we are, then this is what narcolepsy feels like…"

Referee Vincent Perry looks in Blader DJ's direction…and motions from inside the Cell…that the _Beyblade _announcer HAS TO do what he has to do…

"_Don't say it, man… Don't say it…_" Jeremy modestly wishes.

…

…

…

…

…

…and so…Blader DJ collects enough to say aloud, "**Ladies and gentlemen, the…the winner of this match…and **_**STILL**_**…your CCW Females Champion of the World…**_**'The Alpha Bitch'…Gwen Tennyson…**_"

"…Gwen won…" Al speaks. "…The Alpha Bitch won. The Alpha Bitch, against SEVEN OPPONENTS in one of the most FIENDISH, VIOLENCE-HARBORING ENVIRONMENTS CCW has ever seen, CELL ON EARTH…won. …And Philadelphia's realizing what that means…"

"THE WORLD is figuring out what it means," Cris states. "Our Females Champion…First and Only…the True Founder of _XX_…and now the controller of its path…" Cris looks at Gwen in the Cell. "…Can't say she didn't work for it. The challenge was to prove her wrong, prove that she WASN'T the best thing to ever be on _Double X_, its best talent, its best wrestler. …This match shows she was right all along. All Hail."

"…So you're just gonna crank up the propaganda now, huh?" Jeremy narrows his eyes.

"Kid, if you want to have a good Saturday, you'd better find a way to crank it up yourself," Cris says.

Gwen gets off of Julie, pin being counted and match result being registered…and she rests on her knees, looking at herself and what has become of her due to this match…unclothed…torn to barely-functional pieces…feeling faint from the loss of blood…layers of skin ripped away…organs aching across her frame…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but after thirty seconds of mulling this over…Young Gwen starts to quake…though not out of being cold or afraid. Young Gwen…was chuckling…laughing…almost to a toned-down CACKLING…because it was starting to settle in what she just did…and what this meant…

"And now…GWEN realizing it…after EVERYTHING SHE WAS PUT THROUGH, everything that was DONE to her…even her own COUSIN making an appearance…still wasn't enough…to surmount her…" says Al.

"…" Jonathan has his fists clenched.

Referee Vincent Perry leaves the Cell on Earth…to take the CCW Females Championship from the timekeeper's area, Mickey MacElroy solemnly handing it to him…

…

…and the official walks past ANOTHER trail of blood and sweat (and possibly tears) at ringside as he gets back inside the Cell…to hand "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson her prize, her Holy Grail…her Title. Gwen, from her knees, SWIPES the Belt out of the referee's hands, laying down on the canvas hugging it close to her chest…as she kisses the Belt repeatedly while on her back, giving it TEN kisses straight before turning over…leaning back into the ropes…and from a semi-crouched position, looking around at the carnage…at the bodies and blood spilled…while lifting up her Title…for everyone to see who the victor is.

And in the audience…fans are catching their breath from the humanity and combat they've witnessed…and are now taking in the END RESULT…the winner…the Champion…STILL Champion… Some of the fans are in a silent contempt…others are booing as VOCIFEROUSLY as they can…and some…are just SHOCKED by it all. Some crowd members look to each other as though verifying with THEMSELVES if this is real…and sadly for them and for all…it is quite real.

"This ISN'T FAIR…" Jeremy starts to shake with grief. "NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS FAIR…"

"…No one said it had to be fair; Gwen still won," Cris says. "And without her Druids in the middle of the fight. Only reason ARES came out was…because of Ben…" Cris's voice takes a dip as he worries for the RR President's condition…

Gwen tries to get to her feet in the ring…

…

…and her attempts are momentarily interrupted…by a HUG from her prophet Kai Green, who holds onto her "goddess" tightly from her knees, a gleeful smile on her face! And Gwen…pets Kai's head as she pushes up to carefully stand, while STILL being hugged by Kai Green in the process. When Gwen raises her Females Championship above her head, Kai drops to her knees and proceeds to bow before the presence…of the First and Only in front of her. The Messenger of Gwen genuflects for the Alpha Bitch…bringing a semblance of a smirk on the Champion's face. Then Kai rolls out of the ring, stepping over Xena to exit the Cell again…

…

…

…

…and she grabs a microphone from Blader DJ's station, much to the _Beyblade _announcer's chagrin…

…

…

…and Kai STANDS ATOP Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's table, maintaining her balance despite a momentary stumble…and she checks the microphone…before exclaiming, "HEAR THEE, HEAR THEE, HEAR THEE!" Boos cloud the ENTIRETY of Kai's voice as she yells…but she continues regardless, "The winner of the Cell on Earth Match…BY THE CLEANEST PINFALL YOU HAVE EVER SEEN…STILL the First CCW Females Champion…STILL the ONLY CCW Females Champion…STILL, STILL and FOREVERRRRRR…the CCW Females Champion of the WORRRRRRLD…MY GODDESS…YOUR GODDESS…" Kai motions to the seven fallen opponents, "…THEIR GODDESS…AND _CCW DOUBLE X_'S GODDESS…THE ALMIGHTY, OMNIPOTENT ALPHA BITCH…GWEEEEEEEEN…TEEEEENNYSOOOOOOON!"

"…" Jonathan can BARELY TAKE THIS…

Gwen gets out of the ring…and then falls to sit down against the ring apron, her legs taken from underneath her in mid-exit. The Females Champion stays there, embracing her gold…lathering the Title with her own blood—albeit not even intentionally…and the Messenger of Gwen dismounts the table and proclaims, "HOSANNA AND ALLELUIA! HOSANNA AND ALLELUIA! HOSANNA AND ALLELUIA!" over and over…as she stands over Reggie and Lucy's slightly stirring bodies twirling around and performing a celebratory spiritual dance before them with a blissful grin. And as this is going on, the Druids of Gwen's cult then process down the ramp, seeing Gwen dragging herself towards the entrance…and the hooded followers, with Gwen's blessing (which was begrudging at first…but a timely cramp and ache that flared up then made her realize that it was necessary), pick the Alpha Bitch up from the ground…and hold her on their shoulders, carrying her like a Messiah on a cross as Tennyson keeps hold of her Title Belt along the way. Kai prances, leaps, and rushes her way to catch up with the rest of the cult.

"…_**Did we…as a company…do ANYTHING…TO ANYONE…ANYWHERE WHATSOEVER to deserve this kind of an ordeal? Can anyone tell me if we did? DID WE?! DID WE?! Let me answer that for you: NO, WE DIDN'T! NOBODY DID! NOT ONE PERSON HERE DID! WE ALL JUST KEPT TO OUR WRESTLING! THAT'S WHAT WE WERE ABOUT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN: THE BEST WRESTLING ON THE GODDAMN PLANET! AND JEREMY, AL, CRIS AND MYSELF TRAVEL THE GLOBE SO WE CAN USE OUR VOICES TO TRANSLATE THE ARTISTRY AND MASTERY OF CRAFT IN THOSE FOUR CORNERS THERE INTO DESCRIPTIVE LANGUAGE AND BROADCASTING FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT! THAT'S WHAT WE ENJOY DOING! AND MORE THAN THAT, WE ENJOY THE ABILITY TO EXPRESS WHILE WE GIVE TO YOU THAT ACTION! DID THAT MERIT WHAT'S HAPPENED IN MY LIFE BECAUSE OF THAT HARLOT?! NO! DID THAT ASK FOR WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE HAD TO SEE ON LIVE TELEVISION BECAUSE OF THIS MANIAC?! HELL NO! HELL NO! BUT BECAUSE THIS 10-YEAR-OLD MEPHISTOPHELEAN PUSSY HAS TO BE SUCH A PAIN IN EVERYBODY'S ASSES, NECKS, AND TESTICLES ALL AT ONCE, BECAUSE SHE HAS TO BE SUCH A HELL-SPAWN, OUR COMPANY'S BEEN A PLACE OF FEAR! OF DARKNESS! UNWARRANTED DARKNESS THAT MAKES US ALL JUST SICK TO OUR STOMACHS! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY THIS! BUT BECAUSE OF HER—ONE PERSON—WE CAN'T! DOES UCA HAVE THIS PROBLEM?! DOES UWE?! DOES ACW?! DOES PCUW?! NO, NONE OF THEM DO! BECAUSE NONE OF THEM HAVE YOUNG GWEN TENNYSON TO DEAL WITH—THAT'S OUR EXCLUSIVE PROBLEM, RIGHT?! LUCKY US! LUCKY US! AND NOW, WHEN WE HAVE THE KEYS TO THE SOLUTION TO ALL OF THIS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, WHEN WE HAVE EIGHT GIRLS IN ONE CELL, SPILLING THEIR BLOOD, TEARING THEIR BODIES, RISKING EVERYTHING FOR THE GOOD OF THE COMPANY NAME AS WELL AS, YES, CHAMPIONSHIP GLORY, WE STILL CAN'T FUCKING WIN?! WE STILL CANNOT F*CKING WIN?! SHE STILL GETS HER WAY?! SHE STILL GETS WHAT SHE WANTS?! I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND THIS – I'M NOT EVEN MAD AT THE OTHER SEVEN GIRLS WHO DIDN'T DO IT, THE FALLEN CHALLENGERS! I'M NOT EVEN MAD AT ANY OF THEM! I HAVE NO REASON TO; THEY POURED THEIR SOULS INTO THAT RING! EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM DID! THIS IS A MATCH WE SHOULD ALL REMEMBER FOR THE THRILLS IT PROVIDED, NOT BECAUSE IT'S THE MATCH THAT'S DOOMING OUR PROUD BRAND TO THE EVIL HANDS OF A FALSIFIED GOD WHO AIMS TO PLEASE NOBODY BUT HER OWN F*CKING SELF! BUT WHAT PISSES ME THE HELL OFF IS, NEXT SATURDAY, THESE SEVEN WOMEN ARE GOING TO COME TO THE ARENA—IF THEY CAN ACTUALLY MOVE AFTER TONIGHT, BECAUSE AGAIN, LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO EACH OTHER THIS EVENING—AND THEY ARE GOING TO BE REWARDED FOR PUTTING UP THE PERFORMANCES OF THEIR CAREERS…BY WATCHING THE SHOW THEY HAD A PART IN MAKING BIG GET BURNED AT THE STAKE LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY BY THE SINFUL LITTLE BITCH OF A CHAMPION! GOOD JOB, RIGHT?! WHAT A PAYDAY! WHAT A GREAT BREAK FOR OUR FEMALE PERFORMERS! OHHHHH, THEY DID EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! AND IT DIDN'T EVEN F*CKING MATTER! IT DIDN'T EVEN F*CKING MATTER! IT DIDN'T EVEN—**_"

"JON, JON, CALM DOWN…calm down…please, bro, you're scaring us all right now…" Jeremy places his hands on his brother's shoulders and chest, trying to slow his heart rate before his entire nervous system explodes inside of him. The Gemini Genius SEETHES HEAVILY in his brother's watchful hands…while Al and Cris look on in awe of Jonathan's tirade.

As Gwen is taken up the ramp to the stage…she manages to turn her head…her blood-drenched, hell-ridden head…and see her cousin Ben Tennyson being helped out of the hole in the stage from the broken metal grating…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch makes sure that Ben sees her clutching her Females Title in one hand, raising it up for him to see…and then holding it above her chest with both hands, the WORLD able to see it too…as she is finally taken to the back. Kai Green, pulling up the rear, bows before everyone, their boos notwithstanding, smiling proudly and beamingly as she wishes them all a Gwenly passage into their next life…starting next week.

After a while, "Popular" by The Veronicas cuts out…

…

…

…

…

…and the focus shifts…to the other seven members of the match, who are war-torn and DEVASTATED themselves physically. Some of them begin to stir…but none of them are able to get to vertical bases immediately, as it becomes clear that they need their own medical attention. Some of the crowd…claps for the efforts of all challengers in the contest…but to the seven…at varying speeds, it's beginning to set in now what has just gone down. Xena is sitting against the wall of the Cell right next to the entrance, holding onto her neck…Blossom is pushing herself to all fours, her head resting against the bottom turnbuckle…Aelita is leaning on the bottom rope, sitting back with eyes closed…Lucy and Reggie are rolling away from each other, neither one of them entirely grasping their surrounding yet despite having a general sense of what actually happened…Jenny is on her back, yet to move AT ALL…and Julie has her hands over her entirely sanguine face while she is on her back, also unmoving.

…

…

…

A minute later, with everyone starting to look around and awaken, people start coming from the back to pick up bodies. Bubbles and Buttercup return to check on Blossom…while Bella goes to Lucy…and Mega Man goes to Reggie, the 16-Bit Superstar and the _Twilight _vampiress keeping the two apart as they help their respective veterans…

Brad Carbunkle comes down to check on Jenny Wakeman…because Mystique Sonia sure wasn't going to…

Dan Kuso DASHES down the ramp and runs inside the Cell and ring to check on Julie, worries and afflictions across HIS face…

…

…and ODD DELLA ROBBIA, one half of the X-Factors, appears to enter the ring as well to check on Aelita. Members of the crowd raise their eyebrows at this, not expecting that in particular…

…but as Odd crouches to look at the Lyoko Queen, it is clear that there is GENUINE concern there, Horsewomanship not mattering to him in that moment; to Odd, Aelita was a LYOKO GIRL…a Lyoko Warrior…and after THAT level of a match…he had to check on his (former) "Princess"… He couldn't help himself…

…

Odd just grabs Aelita, taking the lead…picking her up off of the canvas…and the Lyoko Queen stumbles out of Odd's arms back into the ropes, holding onto the top one to stay barely upright. Odd looks into Aelita's eyes…and Aelita's eyes meet his for the first time, and even SHE reacts with some shock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before she SHOVES PAST ODD and Big Boots Julie in the head as Dan Kuso is helping her up!

"HEY, WHAT THE HECK?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THAT?! THE MATCH IS OVER—PEOPLE ARE BEING HELPED OUT OF HERE AND YOU DO THAT?!" Al yells.

Dan yells, "HEY, WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT THE F**K?!" as he PUSHES Aelita backwards, enough force being applied to send Aelita onto her bottom. Dan snarls at the Lyoko Queen, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF?!"

Aelita takes a few breaths…before pointing at Julie with one finger…then to her own waist…then Julie…then her waist…then Julie…then her waist…Julie, then her waist…

…

…

…and Aelita tries to scamper to Julie and Full Mount her with punches, but both Dan and Odd stop her! Dan shouts at Odd to control Aelita (or in his modest words, "GET THAT BITCH BACK! GET THAT BITCH OFF OF HER!")…and Odd, albeit not liking Dan's choice of words on Schaeffer, takes the higher road and focuses on getting Aelita away. Odd motions for Aelita to calm down…and tells her that he's going to help the pinkette to the back…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Aelita SLAPS Odd across the face!

"**OHHHHHHH!**" Al exclaims, taken aback. "**WHAT?!**"

That takes Della Robbia aback as he holds onto his cheek in less pain and more utter DISBELIEF…

"COME ON!" Al yells. "HE WAS OUT HERE TO HELP YOU!"

…while Aelita rolls out of the ring and storms out of the Cell herself. She holds onto her hair and pulls at it in her hands, walking briskly with a PISSED OFF look on her face, a look that just screamed, "I don't believe this! How the hell did this happen?!" In her walk, Aelita cringes and drops to a knee, holding her head again and almost falling over on the ramp…but she pulls herself back up and continues to head up the ramp, sneering past Ben as she leaves to the back, Odd Della Robbia STILL in the ring holding his cheek in pure amazement…not of the pleasant kind.

"…Tensions and passion flaring there," Cris states.

"Passion NOTHING," Jeremy frowns. "That was UNCALLED FOR…"

Bubbles and Buttercup each hold Blossom up in their arms, carrying her out of the Cell…in what is almost a reverse of _CCW Nevermore_, when Blossom helped her sisters out of the Mayhem Match rubble. Bubbles has a sad look on her face, not only because of Blossom not winning…but also from thinking about what the result of this match means for _XX 27_ now…and Buttercup, the same thought running through her mind, has more of a steaming look on her face. Blossom, being carried back, mumbles, "Still…all about us…still…all about us…still…all about us…"

And the PPG stop on the ramp…all looking at Ben Ten, their fellow Cartoon Network hero…and Bubbles gives a small wave to him while Buttercup mutters, "Should have just Omni-Smashed her brains out…" before they leave.

Lucy is too hurt to talk, Reggie's Rocket Jump from atop the Cell doing indeterminate damage…and a brooding Bella just focuses on bringing her to the back…

Mega Man holds a virtually one-legged hobbling Reggie, who is met with applause, the crowd glad to see their Rocket Girl back to a standing base, even if it is with the assistance of her fellow 5BW trainer…and even if it is without the Females Championship of the World she so coveted… Mega Man and Ben Ten also exchange glances as the Rocket Girl is taken to the back.

Xena, holding her neck and lightly rubbing it down—not applying too much pressure as doing so would exacerbate it—is in the middle of trying to head to the back herself, her face the epitome of its own anger and rage…but she is met by her bard companion Gabrielle emerging from the back, the blonde tending to the Warrior Princess's aid…and although at first Xena nudges Gabrielle away, the second time she is more receptive to the offered assistance, Gabrielle giving Xena something or someone to lean onto as she journeys to the back…

…

…and that leaves Julie Makimoto…and in the ring with her, Dan Kuso…

"This is what Julie comes back to…" Jeremy speaks. "Came back to change it, and…"

"…was the one pinned to let it all happen," Cris says.

Dan, distressed, grabs Julie's limp body off of the canvas, pulling her up and asking her to open her eyes if she can, let the Pyrus Brawler know she is at least alive…

…

…

"Julie?" Dan shakes his friend gently. "Julie! Julie, PLEASE—Julie! JULIE! …Julie?"

…

"Julie, say something…_please…_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And she says NOTHING AT ALL…

…

…

…but she does open her eyes, looking directly at the Universal Champion. And the sight of Julie's eyes opening is enough for Dan to let out an exhalation of relief. Dan flashes a sad smile…before telling Julie in a low whisper, "It's okay…it's okay…"

"…No, it's not…" Julie matter-of-factly tells him while Dan is holding her by her arms. She shakes her head and looks down…

…but Dan lifts her head back up softly and says, "Don't do that—she's watching this… Don't let her have that pleasure. Don't let her WIN."

"…I already did…" Julie sighs with her sunken, sullen face and bleeding, teary eyes.

Dan winces…and then says, "Come on," motioning for Julie to just follow his lead out of the ring. End result notwithstanding, Dan was concealing any disappointment he may have had in Julie personally. He just was glad Julie was moving…

…

…WAS moving…because as soon as Julie takes two steps, she holds her head and collapses once again. Her body couldn't take it anymore…so Dan rolls out of the ring, carefully pulls Julie to the outside, and aids her out of the Cell on Earth, which begins to rise back up to the ceiling.

"Dan just glad that…Julie's awake…" Jeremy says.

"…What must he be thinking knowing…that he was one of the people that convinced Julie to come back…and this is what becomes of it?" Al speaks.

"…He's feeling miles better than Makimoto; I guarantee you THAT much…" Cris says.

Dan escorts the almost-dead Julie up to the stage…

…

…

…where he looks at the Subterra Girl deeply, taking in the shape of her spirit, the shape of her body…and he wraps his arms around her in what is supposed to be a comforting hug. It gets blood smeared onto his own attire, but that isn't important. What is important is letting her know he's there…letting her know he understands how she feels in light of the fight she put up all the way to the end…

…

…

…and after a thirty-second embrace, Dan lets go of Julie…carefully making sure she remains with a semblance of a vertical base, even while leaning on him. The Pyrus Brawler gives Julie a commiserate nod…trades a look with Ben Tennyson who is out of the underside of the stage officially…

…before retreating to the back with her…pondering what was waiting on the other side of the week…as was the elder Tennyson…

"Gwen backed everything up…" Cris says. "In spite of everything, Gwen backed everything up… She WON…"

"Just STOP, Collinsworth…" Jeremy groans.

"I'll stop when it's clear what my colors are," Cris speaks. "I'm not leaving MY fate to chance…"

"…We are in…for the worst Saturday of all our lives…" Al sighs. "And the worst part is…_it's gonna be the first of many…_"


	57. CCW Regal Rumble: Part 7

To the back the cameras go…

…

…

…specifically…to Commissioner James Gordon's office…where the Commissioner is just staring at his television screen, as though slowly grasping what has just occurred, what has just befallen… His face is almost vacant in picture, two fingers pressed to one of his temples as he closes his eyes, and for a while, keeps them that way, as though refusing himself the (dis)pleasure of seeing any more…

…but behind him is Zero Kazama, clad in his refereeing attire…and he has his own expressionless look on his face, but speaks, "…What a match, eh? What a MARATHON it was…and what an EPIC return to form from _Pride &amp; Glory_ for our Champ, wouldn't you agree?"

Gordon remains dead silent, not even turning his head.

"It's that kind of a Champion I like to see time and time again, proving what makes her consistently and unequivocally the BEST. And through everything you gave her, she resoundingly made her points. You can't argue that," Zero states. "That's what tonight's MAGNUS Title tilt will be about too: who is the man BEFITTING the Magnus Championship of the World? TOM BRADY…or Ben Tennyson?" Some may be able to notice a tonal…difference between those names coming from Zero's lips…

"…Time will tell… But on the women's side, GWEN'S side…congratulations are in order…and I look forward to seeing what she brings to _Double X _with her…PROMOTION." Zero applauds the Alpha Bitch, actually giving a round of applause…

…while Gordon's hand starts to engulf his head and face, morphing into a facePALM of sorts…all of this washing over him as Zero continues CLAPPING…

* * *

And elsewhere, Brad Carbunkle has a HORRIDLY BATTERED Jenny Wakeman in his arms…setting her against a wall to be used to hold Jenny somewhat upright. Jenny isn't making any noises—no grunts, no grimaces, just…a thousand-mile stare out into distance with partly glazed eyes…that at the same time, seemed all too aware.

"…All I can say right now is…I'm sorry…" Brad tells Jenny, giving her a consoling hug against the wall, knowing how much this was hurting her certainly outside…but MOST DEFINITELY and most notably inside…

…

"_AHEM."_

"…?" Brad turns in the direction of the loudly-clearing throat…

…

…and finds "The MVMVP" Tom Brady, whose presence on the DisneyTron cues up HEAVY boos from the Philadelphians.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Brady asks the _MLaaTR _male.

Brad frowns at the crossness of the query. "What does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm trying to solace my friend, which is pretty damn difficult because you SAW what happened to her, did you not?"

"Oh, no-no, I DID…but last I recalled, you were the backstage interviewer for tonight," Brady reminds. "So how about instead of checking on your LOSER, why don't you get to checking on," he points to himself, "this WINNER?"

Brad glares at the insensitive New England Patriot, in no mood for hearing his voice never mind asking any questions. Jenny, meanwhile, is just leaned up against the wall saying nothing, as though she doesn't notice, recognize, or even have concern for Brady being there. After all, it isn't like she can do much about it in any case…

"If you don't have any questions, that's fine; just hold the mic up for me so I can speak," Brady "advises". "Saves you the pressure of saying something stupid like EVERYONE ELSE who interviews me."

Brad just scowls…

…and nearly JABS the mic into Brady's jaw, but the smug quarterback grabs Brad's wrist as it's incoming and smirks in his face, keeping the wrist in place before letting go, patting it down like a pet and leaving the hand positioned in the air for the microphone to be at speaking level for Tom.

"…I know it's not like me to care what the rest of the world thinks or feels," Brady begins to talk through the microphone, "but judging from the looks on everyone's faces, it seems to me that just about all of you are very upset, sad, and even ANGRY…because Young Gwen Tennyson is STILL CCW Females Champion of the World. Now, the only reason why I give a crap on how YOU feel about it, is because I feel the same exact way; I TOO am upset, sad, and angry—mostly that last emotion. …But do you know what the difference is between me and all of you? Besides the wife, Super Bowl rings, all-star pedigree, college education, lack of a criminal record, and a whole bunch of other things?"

The boos just get LOUDER AND LOUDER on that line…

"NONE OF YOU can do in the seats any-damn-thing about it…whereas I CAN," Brady answers his question. "_I_ can because I'm going one-on-one with the WHOLE REASON why this is happening, the guy who says he's the hero but gave the same company he claims to be the 'Face' and 'Savior' of its biggest HEMORRHOID…and as it turns out, the guy who couldn't even properly clean up his own mess."

Brady sneers in his own personal vindication, continuing, "I saw what you did, Ben. Or what you TRIED to do, anyway. Heh…gotta say…it was a valiant effort. It really was something. But much like these fools around the block know from 2005 and my third Super Bowl…'valiant efforts' don't get the job done. And you'll taste that reality firsthand when you undoubtedly put up the most valiant effort you can possibly compose against the MVMVP to keep that gold around your waist, to DENY ME that CCW Magnus Championship of the World in spite of who wants it, who DESERVES IT MORE…but it's just not going to happen. It isn't going to work out. Because I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS IT. Because I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES IT MORE. And because now, with Zero Kazama, the business-minded quintessence of diligence that he is, as referee, you're not gonna be able to hide my foot from any ropes. You're not gonna be able to cut any corners like you've attempted to do all your stupid life; you're not gonna be able to avoid or evade what's been coming to you and what's been coming to your Title since I laid eyes on it—tonight, Tennyson, simply put, YOU LOSE…and while you may FALL…I won't become the new Champion tonight to ELEVATE my status; no, I'll become new Champion to FIT my status, because I'M ALREADY A WORLD CHAMPION WALKING, AND THE ENTIRE PLANET HATES IT, KNOWS IT, AND ENVIES IT!" Brady half-splays his arms and chortles. "…Story of my life. All that's 'missing' for THIS little story…is THAT Belt around THIS waist. Best advice I can give to Benjamin now? …Pray that the XX Rumble goes for a REEEEEALLY long time…so you can get all of your goodbyes in before that strap…comes home."

Brady pats Carbunkle's shoulder with a conceited grin. "That wasn't too hard, right? Just holding the mic, letting me talk? Not bad. You should teach some of the other clowns with interviewing duties how to do that."

That doesn't do "The Future's" mood or expression any favors…

…and neither does when Brady approaches Jennifer Wakeman, looks into her glossy, glassy eyes…

…

…and simply tells her, "…Valiant effort."

Brady has a low chuckle at his "compliment" before he walks away. Carbunkle clenches a fist and GLARES in the direction of the MVMVP…while Jenny slowly slides into a seated slump against the garage wall, no longer held up by it or her own two legs…and especially not by her robotic heart. Physically, a visit back home could repair her… Emotionally…it wouldn't be that simple. And Brad Carbunkle, along with the spectators, knew it.

* * *

"…Well, that did a TERRIBLE job of brightening my spirits…" Jonathan flatly stated with a pinched forehead.

"If you were expecting ZERO KAZAMA and TOM BRADY to be the key to elevating your spirits, Jon, you were hoping on a hopeless cause," Jeremy told his brother.

"As the MVMVP brought up via allusion and directly, still more _Regal Rumble_ to come…" Al says, "and with that in mind, we have almost our ENTIRE cleanup crew trying to get our ring and ringside back into working condition from all of the blood, guts, debris, et cetera…just LITTERED around here from that last match. They're earning THEIR paycheck and THEN some tonight!"

"…I just…I ju—just WHAT are we walking into this Saturday?" Jonathan keeps shaking his head as his hands quiver. "What's going to happen now? What's going to happen now that APPARENTLY we're living under an order and a program that's going to be run by that…that BITCH?!"

"ALPHA Bitch," Cris pipes in.

"Oh be quiet! And Zero Kazama has the nerve to STAND AND APPLAUD?!" Jonathan starts getting riled up again.

"Hey, if you were OBJECTIVE you would know what a match we just witnessed—I've never seen anything like it!" Cris says. "I'd applaud too! Kudos to the Champion for surviving in an environment where many had her pegged to fall."

"…Jon, I know this has to be emotional for you considering the context and circumstance—this actually extends to ALL OF US HERE," Al speaks, "I know that things about that last match are still settling into our minds more and more by the second, consequences included, consequences perhaps FOREMOST…but this show is not over; we still have three bouts OOZING with ramifications to come, and our next one is special for being the first of its kind under the Character Championship Wrestling label: the CCW _Double X_ Regal Rumble Match. And this is important, because in spite of what we just saw in the Cell on Earth Match, SOMEONE is going to fight for the Females Championship at _Zenith_, and that is INFINITELY important so…I don't want to sound inconsiderate whatsoever, but the show must go on there's no one better to cover the action about to come than the four of us, so let's switch gears…to doing what we do best, okay?"

"…Easy for you to say, Al, when you didn't just watch a ten-year-old twerp who stabbed you and had your sister assaulted—both in front of the whole world—STILL LIVE ON as Champion…as the girl whom this Rumble Winner may go on to FACE; how can you play 'out of sight, out of mind' with THAT both in sight AND in mind?" Jeremy says, his brother scowling still.

"…I don't know," Al sighs. "I don't have an answer to that because I've never been there—"

"No…Al, you're right," Jonathan agrees. "You're right…because the LAST thing I'm going to do, victory or not, is let HER of all people sour me for the rest of the night. I'm too big and too strong of a person now to allow THAT to happen. I didn't let her stabbing me keep me from the announce table; I'm not letting THAT keep me from doing my job. The best revenge is living well; that's what my mom always told me—"

"Oh, do I remember THAT saying…" Jeremy half-chuckles.

"—so I'M going to be doing just that: living well…and calling the match that's going to decide who goes to _Zenith_ to CONTEND for that gold," Jonathan finishes.

"That's the spirit," Al nods.

"Yeah, for the good of ourselves and for the good of the people worldwide watching and listening to our voices," Jeremy says. "THEY deserve us at our finest too."

"Not to mention the good of the 30 women about to battle it out in our now-CLEAN squared circle for the _Zenith_ bout in question," Cris adds. "Blader DJ's about to give us some rules…"

With every contracted CCW referee (with the exception of broken-handed Vincent Perry and Skatepark Brawl ref's Lonny Cunningham) stationed around the ring at ringside, the bell sounds…

…and Blader DJ announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, this next match…**is the inaugural 30-Female **_**CCW Double X **_**Regal Rumble Match!**"

The crowd does give a round of loud cheers for that proclamation, as Blader DJ continues, "Now, here are the rules: the match will begin with the girls who drew numbers 1 and 2 from the tumbler backstage. Every 75 seconds, a new entrant will join the contest, the objective being to eliminate opponents by sending them over the top rope with both of their feet touching the arena floor. Once TWENTY-FIVE wrestlers have been eliminated in such fashion, then the remaining five competitors will compete under Five-Way Dance rules, where eliminations will occur via pinfall or submission. The last wrestler remaining after the other twenty-nine have been eliminated from the match will be declared the winner and will earn a CCW Females Championship Match at _CCW Zenith _live in the Tokyo Dome!"

With the rules established, all eyes go to the stage for the identity of the match's first entrant…

…

…

("Daylight Dancer" by Lacuna Coil plays)

"…This is the devil challenging me right now, isn't it?" Jonathan deadpans, feeling like the speakers were just MOCKING him at this point…

…

…as Kai Green twirls onto the stage, pirouetting into a leg-splitting leap into the air, landing and showing off a gigantic grin on her face that only makes the crowd boo even LOUDER for her presence. She wasn't Gwen Ten, but she may as well have been by virtue of her association. Kai proceeds to hop, spin and dance along onstage, putting her spiritual roots to use…perhaps innately immoral use, but use nevertheless, performing her routine in the name of "her goddess"…before spreading her arms and shouting, "THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE ALPHA BITCH BE WITH YOU ALL IN THIS AND EVERY HOUR! THE MESSAGE KNOWS NO BOUNDS! HER PRESENCE NEVER SLEEPS!"

"Think of it this way, Jon: #1 means she's got the lowest chances of winning and the highest chance of being dumped like a deuce," Jeremy tries to find a "bright" side.

"You wouldn't know it from the way she's going into this though, would you?" Jonathan scowls, even finding Kai's EXPRESSIONS to be insulting at this point.

_[Answer me; it can't be so hard_

_Cry to relieve what's in your heart_

_Desolation, grief and agonyyyyyyyy!_

_Trying to move down in this grave_

_Trying to believe in every faith_

_As another bridge to clarityyyyyyy!]_

Kai continues, "REJOICE! REJOICE, I SAAAAY! FOR SHE IS WITH YOU…"

She drops to her knees in the middle of the entrance ramp…

"…AS SHE IS WITHIN MEEEEE!"

…and then she puts her hands together, whispers to herself…and then yells out, "AMEN!" as she extends her arms to her sides, looking up to the sky and triggering a multitude of pyrotechnic jets behind her, red and navy blue in hue as they fire into the air! After the near ten seconds of fireworks, Kai jumps back up to her feet and hops on one foot en route to the ring in another spiritual dance maneuver before she slides underneath the bottom rope and puts her head into the canvas, once again taking in her "blessings". The Philadelphia crowd just chants, "F*CK YOUR GODDESS! / AND F*CK YOU TOO! F*CK YOUR GODDESS! / AND F*CK YOU TOO!"

"…Shawn Michaels would certainly agree," Jeremy sighs.

_[Want to stay another way (Want to stay another way)_

_Want to stay another way (Want to stay another way)]_

"Introducing entrant #1…residing in Kahndaq by way of Albuquerque, New Mexico, weighing 116 pounds, she is 'The Messenger of Gwen' Kai Green!" Blader DJ announces.

"Well, like mentioned, Kai Green doesn't seem at all concerned with HER starting place in the Rumble—#1 means she's going to have to go pillar to post if she wants to etch her own name into the _Zenith _Females Title affair," Al says.

"It's an uphill battle; that's for sure," Cris states, "but if you have the Will of the CCW Females Champion herself smiling down upon you, then I guess you really don't have a thing to worry about, do ya?"

"That's certainly her twisted philosophy…" Jonathan grouses.

_[Take another chance to find a distant sanity_

_And turn your pain in truth!_

_Take another chance to fight a different enemy_

_And try to free it!]_

"How about THIS philosophy though: Kai Green has NEVER been in a singles test or this big of true test of her solitary merits like free of Gwendolyn," Cris mentions. "IMAGINE what kind of platform this provides not only for the Messenger of Gwen to tell us what her goddess can do, but more so what SHE HERSELF in her goddess's faith can do when left to her own devices…"

Kai spins about inside the ring, wiggles her arms in a sine wave, and still wears the comforted grin in front of the crowd…which earns her "DIE KAI DIE! DIE KAI DIE! DIE KAI DIE!" chants.

"What did KAI freaking do?" Cris asks, appalled by the chants.

"Align with Gwen. Isn't that enough?" Jonathan answers.

"It is to THESE people," Jeremy blinks.

"THOSE WHO LIVE BY THE ALPHA BITCH SHALL LIVE ETERNAL!" Kai proclaims as she leans backward into the ropes, looking up into the sky and mouthing to the ceiling, as though telling the force (she thinks is) up there she is going to do it proud.

…

…

…

…

_[It feels like I have lost this fight_

_They think that I am staying down_

_But I'm not giving up tonight_

_Tonight the wall is coming down_

_I am stronger than my fears_

_This is the mountain that I climb_

_Got 100 steps to go_

_Tonight I'll make it 99]_

("One More" by Superchick plays)

"Oh-hoooooo, WELL THEN…isn't THIS song apropos now, considering?" Jeremy speaks.

Jets of fire shoot from above the entryway, flames raining down right before the curtains…

…

…through which Katniss Everdeen walks, willpower showing on her face, amalgamating with the awareness of her spot in the Rumble Match, coming in at essentially the worst to second-worst number she could have gotten considering her limited options. As the fire jets kiss the back of her head, she is further reminded of how she was placed at #2…and what she was planning to do about it. Katniss keeps her gaze on the ring and the #1 entrant waiting for her in Kai…and then at the _Zenith _sign behind Green too…

_[One more!_

_Go one more; yeah, yeah!_

_Don't stop now_

_Go one more; yeah, yeah_

_One more!_

_Go one more!_

_Go one more!_

_Go one more; yeah, yeah!_

_One more!_

_Go one more; yeah, yeah!_

_Don't stop now_

_Go one more; yeah, yeah_

_One more!_

_Go one more!_

_Go one more!_

_Go one more; yeah, yeah!]_

"And introducing entrant #2, from The Seam, District 12, Panem, weighing 119 pounds, she is 'The Girl on Fire' Katniss Everdeen!" Blader DJ announces to big cheers.

"Walking through the fire is Katniss Everdeen, newly-crowned and defended UEPW Women's Champion which HAS to be a notch to her confidence heading into an unenviable position at #2 here in the Regal Rumble," Jonathan says. "And I'd be repeating that exact sentence REGARDLESS of what number Katniss pulled out of the tumbler…because she only had FIVE potential options, those five being #1-5 themselves! Reason being for that: the woman who has five potential options of her own, those being #26-30—I'm talking about the Miss of Misdemeanor, the Lady in Red, Carmen Sandiego."

"Carmen and Katniss have been engaged in conflict for several weeks going on months, but it was _XX 20_ when things escalated between the two when Katniss DEFEATED Carmen Sandiego but was attacked afterwards by the Lady in Red, who went on to CUT OFF AND STEAL Katniss's own hair braid," Jeremy recapitulates. "From then onward Katniss has been jumping through every hoop, going every extra kilometer to get her hands on Sandiego…while Sandiego's gone every extra kilometer to just make HELL for Katniss and REFUSE her the satisfaction of getting a fist to Carmen's face."

"How badly does she want her? She's gonna have to survive a half-hour AT BEST, and that's only assuming Carmen gets the 'WORST' number she can pick, #26," Cris says. "Carmen gets a number LATER than that, and that's 75 more seconds for Katniss to endure. 75 more seconds for her to get dumped over the top rope. 75 more seconds…for her _Zenith _chances to go up in flames. …Heh…painful irony that, huh?"

"Glad YOU'RE amused," Al plainly states as Katniss enters the ring. "Right now, Everdeen has TWO objectives, two desires, two goals: make it to _Zenith _to challenge for the Females Title, something she has NEVER had a crack at here in Character Championship Wrestling…and meeting Carmen Sandiego in that ring and taking her down."

"And in-between that, there's TWENTY-EIGHT other women for her to deal with, including #1 entrant, Kai Green," Jonathan says.

Referee Scott van Buren reiterates the rules to both Everdeen and Green, checking them both before rejoining his fellow officials on the outside…

"History to be made tonight as we begin to plot our Journey to _Zenith_—the first of our TWO eponymous bouts, the REGAL RUMBLES…this one for _Double X_; Katniss and Kai to start, MANY MORE to join the fray," Al speaks.

"Get ready…" Jeremy rubs his hands together.

…

…

…

…and the bell sounds, getting the _XX _Regal Rumble underway!

"And our officials in one clear motion say, let the Regal Rumble begin!" Jonathan speaks.

"Someone punches their ticket to the big dance right here—imagine what an NFL franchise would do to gain automatic bye into the SUPER BOWL!" Cris says. "That's the opportunity that's in front of the thirty girls tonight and thirty guys later in the night for the _Ozone _Rumble. Enticing? YOU BET! Now let's get it on!"

Kai Green and Katniss stare at each other. Kai goes for a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up with Katniss, and the two grapple, trying to get a feel for the match while testing strength. But after only a few seconds, Kai lets go of the hold and backs away.

"Okay…what is she doing?" asks Jeremy.

"She stopped a tie-up midway and…now she's on her knees?" Jon says with a bewildered tone.

Indeed Kai was on her knees. And she told Katniss that her religious practices tell her to pray before such big events. Kai laments not having a prayer mat, but she says this will have to do.

"Oh CHRIST—"

"GWEN," Cris interrupts Jonathan.

"…WHATEVER deity, THIS is ridiculous! This is a MATCH not a prayer service!" shouts Jonathan.

"Hey are you downing another person's religious beliefs? How DARE you, you intolerant brat? THIS is Kai's beliefs! And if she wants to pray during a match then let her!" Cris says. "What does it matter to you?"

"It matters when a MATCH for the right to face THE FEMALES CHAMPION is on the line," says Al. "Kai, 'goddess' or not, does not need to interject this INSANITY into the match."

Katniss groans at this display of "religious freedom" as the Philadelphian crowd chant "KICK HER HEAD IN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* KICK HER HEAD IN! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*". And Katniss, hearing the fans, just shrugs and KICKS KAI RIGHT IN THE NOGGIN!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Cris shouts.

"BREAK UP THIS RELIGIOUS POPPYCOCK, KATNISS!" Jeremy shouts.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? SHE'S ASSAULTING SOMEONE JUST TRYING TO PRACTICE THEIR BELIEFS IN A PUBLIC PLACE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CONSTITUTION!?" Cris asks in an offended tone.

"The Constitution—which coincidentally was signed and ratified right here in Philadelphia in 1787; thank you mom—doesn't protect the rights of false religious practices from interrupting The Regal Rumble, Cris," Jonathan tells him. "And Katniss was just doing what the people wanted! DEMOCRACY!"

"The people want ANARCHY, that's what they want! This place is AWFUL! I am GLAD they never won a Super Bowl!" Cris exclaims angrily.

The crowd bursts into rapturous cheers as The Messenger of Gwen gets repeatedly stomped out by Katniss! Kai, shouting between coughs, says "WHY!? WHY!?"

And Katniss just replies with, "THE DEVIL MADE ME DO IT…" in a snide tone. The girl was in no mood for games. She HAD to live with the No. 1 spot after Carmen Sandiego screwed her over, and she was going to make the best of it. And Kai wasn't about to ruin it for her. So she grabs Kai and picks her up and runs to the ropes…but no dice, Kai holds onto the ropes and keeps herself from going over!

*Fast-Forward*

Kai kicks the legs of Katniss out from under her and picks her up. She places her under her arms and goes for The Revelation (Rolling Cutter) and Katniss keeps herself from going down off the spin and throws her to the ropes. Katniss runs right behind her and gets an ELBOW to the face by Kai! Katniss is backed up…and Kai Springboards from the middle rope into a Savate Kick to the face, knocking Katniss down!

Up on the DisneyTron, a counter becomes visible: 10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"Oh BOY entrant Number 3! Can't wait to hear that buzzer!" Jeremy says.

"And the crowd counting down with the timer, who will we get at Number 3?" asks Al.

"It's going to be a crowded affair soon enough folks. CAN'T wait for it," Jonathan says.

5…

4…

Kai picks up Katniss and goes to throw her over the ropes...

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ*

"…At least THIS is a loud noise we can see coming," Jeremy says in relief. "Thank Chronos for countdowns!"

…

_[I'd eat you alive!_

_I'd eat you alive_

_I'd eat you alive!_

_I'd eat you alive]_

("Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit plays)

**#3: MILEENA**

Mileena runs out onto the stage, almost chomping at the bit to get right out there and fight! The crowd cheers for the Edenian-Tarkatan as she runs down the ramp and hits the ring!

"And one-half of Koldblooded—and one third of Starkblooded—runs out here for their chance at Females Gold baby!" Jeremy shouts. "Look at how EXCITED Mileena looks!"

"Despite not gaining success in The Tag Premier League, Starkblooded are here in The Rumble for singles gold chances. And Mileena's hit the ring and HITTING KAI!" Jon exclaims.

And indeed, Kai is getting clubbed with blows to the back! The Kombatant laughs it up under her mouth covering and Irish Whips Kai to the ropes. Kai comes back and Mileena CATCHES her in her arms…and then rams her into Katniss to take her down…and proceeds to Fallaway Slam her RIGHT into the ropes! Kai bounces off of them and holds her back, and Katniss gets up and gets the waist grabbed before she receives a German Suplex from Mileena!

"Mileena on that initial Rumble fire!" exclaims Jonathan while Mileena roared in "victory".

"Well my needed advice is for her to actually try ELIMINATING people before OTHERS come in," Cris says.

*Fast-Forward*

Kai tries to get up, but Katniss gets up before her and picks her up. But Katniss receives an Eye Poke, and Mileena from behind takes advantage and goes to throw her over the ropes! But Katniss gets behind a running Mileena and grabs her hand. She pulls her in for a Spinning Side Slam and does the rotations before she PLANTS her with a Sit-Out Facebuster, her District 12 Drop!

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"Number 4 is coming out now!" says Jeremy. "For Mileena's sake, it had best be Skarlet."

"Skarlet coming out would help Mileena clear the ring," says Al as Katniss turns to Kai and gets a kick to the gut and a grab of the neck…and a hook of an arm…

"Modified Facebuster to The Girl on Fire! And that Snap Single Underhook variant out of the Front Facelock is what she calls the Faith Healer," Jonathan identifies, "Kai the lone one standing here..."

Mileena gets up slowly…

5…

4…

…and Kai grabs her head and knees it before going to the ropes…

3…

2…

…but Kai gets a punch to the stomach and a Forward Russian Legsweep to send her face crashing into the ropes!

1...

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[Whoooa!_

_Whoooa!]_

("Smoke and Mirrors (V2)" by Jim Johnston plays)

**#4: JILLIAN MICHAELS**

"…And NOT Skarlet. But ANOTHER regular tag teamer, one half and the founding member of Prettier Muscle," Jonathan says.

The crowd boos Jillian, who was escorted out by her Machamp that she and Ronda acquired from The Pokemon Regions. Jillian tells her Machamp to head to the back as she makes her way to the ring.

"The personal fitness trainer, who is a former Tag Team Champion with her OLD partner in PRETTY Muscle, Starfire. Once Starfire was gone from CCW via Jillian kicking her out due to their loss of The Titles, Jillian allied herself with The Baddest Woman on the Planet, Ronda Rousey," Al Michaels brings up.

"AND former FTW Women's Champion Ronda Rousey…AND former UFC Bantamweight Champion for over ONE THOUSAND DAYS. Jillian made a WONDERFUL ally last year. Much more deadly than that brain dead alien," opines Cris.

"You can see on Mileena's face, she was hoping for Skarlet. But now it's a Four-Way. And our former fellow NBC compatriot is in the ring!" Al says.

"GO NBC FAMILY!" shouts Cris. "Sportacus was cheated, but Jillian has a good chance tonight! Of course… you all know where MY ultimate allegiances lie," Cris says.

"Oh…WE KNOW whose ass you kiss…" Jeremy groans.

Jillian, in the ring, gets intercepted by Mileena and has her back pounded on. Mileena then picks her up for a Butterfly Suplex, but Jillian lands behind Mileena and Chop Blocks her. "EAT A CHEESESTEAK! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" chant the fans to the fitness guru.

Jillian just says, "I DON'T NEED TO DIE OF A CORONARY LIKE ALL OF YOU WILL..." which garners her the reaction she expected: large amounts of boos. "SCREW YOUR PHILLY CHEESESTEAKS; EAT SOME FRUIT!" Jillian shouts, gaining MEGA HEAT before she nails The Cool Down (Lifting Reverse STO) on Mileena. Katniss springboards off the ropes for a Spear and Jillian CATCHES HER WITH A FIT FACTOR!

"SIT-OUT FACEBUSTER! Katniss jumped RIGHT into that!" Jonathan shouts.

"Jillian with control! OH! Kai with the rights to the back of Jillian, but Jillian reverses and punches her RIGHT back down!" Al commentates before Jillian jumps and nailed a Leg Drop to Kai.

"FIT AND FIRM LEGS…THE PERFECT LEGS FOR A LEG DROP!" Jillian yells. "NOT ROIDED OUT LEGS FROM THAT FORGOTTEN PIECE OF CRAP! WHAT WAS HIS NAME!? HANK KEOGHAN?"

Jillian runs to the ropes, mocking The Immortal One, and comes back FOR A HUGE LARIAT FROM MILEENA!

"OOOH! And Mileena ENDING the tirades of Jillian Michaels!" Jeremy shouts.

"What a HUGE Lariat! Jillian got her muscles BLASTED off of that one!" exclaims Jonathan.

"Nice pun, bro!" says Jeremy, almost TOO proudly.

"Thanks bro," replies his twin brother with a smirk.

*Fast-Forward*

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

Jillian and Kai, trying to work together temporarily, go for a Double Suplex on Katniss…and they send her onto the ropes with a Front Suplex! And Katniss is a predicament as Jillian goes for a boot to send Katniss over, and The Hunger Games girl gets her feet on the apron and dodges the leg before HOTSHOTTING it onto the ropes! Jillian stumbles with a bad leg, and Katniss heads to the near left corner and jumps off to CROSSBODY Kai and Jillian! But MILEENA STILL COMES OUT OF NOWHERE—but Katniss ducks a Discus Clothesline and turns around to Chop the chest of Mileena and back her into the same corner she jumped out of.

"Number 5, we are about to see who drew you," Jeremy says.

"Whoever drew No. 5, they have to contend with an already hectic match. The ring is going to fill up soon!" Al says.

"JUST the way the fans love their Rumbles…CRAZY!" exclaims Jon with a chuckle.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[Eso wo_

_A kireru woronii_

_Eso wo_

_Nande mo aruse cae_

_Eso wo_

_Tle panasumae nii]_

("Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi plays)

**#5: AMI ONUKI**

Ami jumps out to some cheers, blowing kisses to the crowd before running down to the ring!

"Ami Onuki, ANOTHER unsuccessful tag team in The Premier League who wants something big for her tag partner and herself." says Al.

"Yeah, sure, we're ENTERTAINING the thought of Ami Onuki WINNING THE REGAL RUMBLE now. How FUNNY. You make jokes, Al," Cris rolls his eyes.

"Hey, ANYONE has a chance," Jon defends. "And Ami Onuki OFF THE TOP ROPE, JANE DRILLER TO BOTH MILEENA AND KATNISS! WHAT A DIVING STUNNER!"

"TWO for the price of ONE!" Jeremy exclaims. "Yeah…I think Ami has a good chance."

The crowd cheers for that move, chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" while Ami jumps about! She runs grabs Jillian Michaels from the back of her head and runs up the corner before coming down to PLANT her with an Inverted Sliced Bread No. 2!

"Puffy Demise! And Ami's on fire! Onuki—GETS DRILLED BY A SPRINGBOARDING KAI!" Al exclaims as Ami goes tumbling down from Kai's Running Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault!

"DAMN…fire snuffed," Cris says with a sarcastic chuckle.

"That's called the Insha'al-Alpha Bitch, that move…and I am NOT telling you that because I named it," Jeremy says.

"Oh, I think we figured THAT, Jer," Al says.

*Fast-Forward*

Ami runs to the corner where Mileena is standing and delivers a Stinger Splash! Onuki then runs to Mileena and is GRABBED off of a Jumping Clothesline and given an STO! Ami holds her back and wails. Mileena runs to the ropes and comes back to jump up and knee Ami right in her back! Mileena picks her up and throws her to the ropes…

…and meanwhile Katniss goes to Clotheslines Green over the ropes and GETS LIFTED OVER THE ROPES! But Katniss lands on the apron. Kai turns around and gets a forearm to the face before Katniss goes in—HEAD KNEED WITH A KNEE TREMBLER FROM JILLIAN! "STAY DOWN ROOKIE!" shouts Jillian before Kai gives her a Chop.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"Another person coming in—OH AMI ALMOST WENT OVER!—and we still have the first five people in the ring. No eliminations yet!" exclaims Jonathan.

"Gonna be something BIG cause I know no one wants the herd getting too big!" says Jeremy.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[I am stronger than you think!_

_I believe you'll never get the best of me!_

_No I don't buy the lies you sell!_

_My heart belongs to someone else!_

_I am stronger, stronger than you think!]_

("Stronger Than You Think" by Fireflight plays)

"WAIT HOLD THE PHONE…" Exclaims Jeremy as the crowd immediately POPPED in surprise when her music played!

"Oh GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN NO…" Cris's eyes widened.

**#6: EMILY ELIZABETH HOWARD**

DOUBLE E skips out onto the stage, pink and black wrestling top and shorts on, and eagerly hops up and down.

"PBS GETS ANOTHER LIGHT IN THE FORM OF EMILY ELIZABETH'S TRUE CCW DEBUT!" Al exclaims. "And WHAT better way to debut than at _Regal Rumble_?"

"This is absolutely NUTS…" groans Cris. "Zoe didn't break her arm THAT bad it seems…"

"And no END in the match yet! But GIVE IT TIME…because I know Zoe Payne is in the back wrecking a locker room. EMMY came back, EE came back… You'd think Zoe was bad at hurting folk." Jeremy chuckles.

"Nature freak and her pet would like to have a word with you on that, Ellis," Cris says.

Emily slides into the ring, being immediately met by Kai Green. She was no Gwen, but her association as the messenger of PBS Kids' biggest tormenter allows Double E to run at her full speed ahead! Emily Elizabeth Howard rolls to the side of Kai and then starts kicking the legs of Jillian with Shoot Kicks. Kai turns around and runs at EE, who rolls out the way to let Kai smash into Jillian! Kai turns around after accidently Headbutting Michaels and gets a SPRINGBOARD KNEE to the cranium!

"WHOA! Look at her GO! EE on a roll!" Exclaims Jeremy.

Emily Elizabeth jumps onto the ropes and Double Springboard Elbows Katniss and Onuki, and gets up into a club to the back from Mileena! The Kombatant backs into the ropes and goes for a Polish Hammer, but Emily ducks it and knees the gut before grabbing the neck with her arm and jumping to PLANT Mileena with The Birdwell Bottom (Side Effect)! Double E gets up and looks at EVERYONE down in the ring, actually impressed with her work. The crowd chants "YOU DID GOOD! YOU DID GOOD!" and clapped before going back to work. She tried to throw Kai over, picking her up and GETTING AN EYE RAKE! And Kai grabs her from behind and twists her with The Revelation! That fire snuffing gets boos to Kai, who exclaims, "NO CHILD OF THE 'EM' SHALL WIN…"

"And momentum CRUSHED. The crowd booing at more of Kai's antics," says Jeremy.

"Kai put that fire out as soon as she got back up!" Cris says. "She is doing VERY WELL so far!"

"Indeed she is, quite surprised even Gwen's Messenger has some chops," Jon says…almost reluctantly. "The darkest timeline…a Gwen controlled Zenith main event."

*Fast-Forward*

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

Emily Elizabeth hops on the ropes and spins off for a Cannonball into Jillian, who CATCHES her while she is upside-down and lifts her up and POWERBOMBS her into the corner! And Katniss capitalizes and Corner Clotheslines Jillian AND EE into the near right turnbuckles! Jillian stumbles out, and Katniss grabs her by the neck with her arm and drops her with an Inverted DDT! Katniss goes to Mileena, who was getting up from a Kai elbow and then pulls her in for a Short-Arm Clothesline...but Mileena flips through Katniss's arm and goes backwards into the far left corner with a DDT onto the middle turnbuckle!

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

...

_[How could I!_

_Justify this!]_

"A Victim, a Target" plays out...

**#7: SKARLET**

…and THIS gets the attention of Mileena, who smirks under her mask.

"UH-OOOH…" exclaims Jeremy.

"KOLDBLOODED IS ABOUT TO JOIN UP! The first full tag team in The Rumble folks!" Al says.

"And the ring is about to get KOLDBLOODED ladies and gentlemen!" Jonathan shouts.

Skarlet runs down the ramp and slides into the ring! And she joins up with Mileena before both give a very exaggerated handshake, shaking up high and shaking down low. Emily Elizabeth gets up from earlier and then gets FLUNG into the air with a Flapjack from Skarlet and brought RIGHT BACK DOWN with a Kneeling Head Spike from Mileena that just makes the crowd CRINGE.

"OOOH FEMME FATALITY! Spiking Emily Elizabeth on her head! OH AND THERE GOES KAI!" exclaims Jeremy.

"On the back of Mileena—SPIKE KOLD KRUSH (Aided Kneeling Back-to-Belly Piledriver)!" Al exclaims, "Koldblooded with the tag team skill! Teaming up to put everyone down!"

Jillian goes for a Shuffle Side Kick, but it's ducked by Mileena and CAUGHT by Skarlet...

…who then LIFTS Jillian by the leg—FEMME FATALITY BY KOLDBLOODED!

*Fast-Forward*

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

Katniss stumbles up…and Koldblooded stalk her…

…and Skarlet Irish Whips her into Mileena, who uses that momentum to THROW KATNISS OVER THE TOP—but she just pushes herself back onto her feet in the ring while hanging onto the top rope!

"UP AND OHHHHH—NOPE!" Jeremy yells. "PURE ARM AND UPPER BODY SAVING KATNISS RIGHT THERE! PROPELLING HERSELF BACK DOWN SAFELY!"

Seeing this, Mileena runs and Katniss kicks her in the thigh! She backs up a few steps and runs at Mileena, who moves out the way so Skarlet can catch her and THROW her overhead with a Wrist Clutch Exploder Suplex!

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

"Wreaking Havoc" by Dale Oliver plays, garnering Ami's attention…and ire.

**#8: MARY TEST**

"And Mary Test, one half of The Test Twins of The Brain Trust, comes in…and Ami has more than a tiny gripe with Mary and Susan after what they did to her and her partner Yumi!" Jon says.

"Yeah, the Test Twins have a bone to pick with their fellow former CN compatriots as it seems the The Test Twins have it out for AmiYumi," Jeremy says.

Mary slides into the ring, and Ami goes stomping her out! Mary gets up and pushes Ami away and goes for Convergence (Legsweep DDT), but gets pushed away and WHEEL KICKED by Ami!

*Fast-Forward*

Koldblooded try Jillian over the top, pushing her over by her legs. But Michaels is holding onto the ropes—AND SHE GETS THROWN OVER…

"JILLIAN IS OUT JILLIAN IS OU—" Jeremy shouts before he looks…

…as Jillian's feet are dangling ABOVE the ground! She is holding onto the ropes and she is using that upper body strength and core strength to perform a pull-up to get herself back above the ropes and into the ring. "IF YOU EXERCISE, YOU TWO CAN DO THAT TOO…MAYBE…" Jillian says before prefacing it.

"Now THAT is what a fitness trainer can do," Cris says.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"And Number 9 is coming out. We are almost a third of the way there folks…" Jon says.

The ring is filled…8 people brawling…and Kai nearly goes over but lands on the apron. Katniss is disappointed, but gets a Dropkick from Emily Elizabeth into a corner!

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me_

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep]_

"A little EARLIER than thought…but here comes one half of tonight's victorious Ambulance Match winners," Jon says.

**#9: BELLA SWAN**

The crowd rains BOOS onto Bella, who walks onto the ramp slowly. No red lighting, but Bella was seeing red when she looked at the blonde survivor in the ring. Emily Elizabeth got up and stared down Bella and backs up as Swan walks to the ring. "I'LL finish you off you little BRAT..." she says as she makes her way down the ramp.

"Bella Swan out here to HANDLE Emily Elizabeth!" exclaims Cris. "Just a little minor issue that needs tweaking."

"Yeah but LAST TIME, EE was JUMPED by surprise backstage from behind by three girls," Says Jeremy. "THIS TIME…it's in a ring…with one girl…and EE's got her eyes on Swan…"

Bella steps in and starts getting rights and elbows and forearms from EE, who is UPSET about all that happened! Kicks and punches come out as the brawler in Emily Elizabeth comes out and starts to batter Bella! But Swan pushes EE away and Spinning Heel Kicks her in the jaw when she comes back! EE spins and falls over, and Bella picks her up. Swan picks up Howard onto her shoulder and drops her right onto her knee with a Death Valley Driver! And the crowd boos loudly when Bella picks her up. Bella grabs her by her neck and shakes her head.

"Bella about to MAKE SURE EE stays out this time. Ruin whatever futile dreams she may have," Cris says.

"Emily Elizabeth got CLOCKED by that Heel Kick, and that Death Valley Driver variant, Bella's Bite, may have gotten her too out of it to make a move," Says Al.

"Erasure of the mistake…imminent," she says before lifting EE up and Chokeslamming—NO ONE! EE goes over the ropes and HOTSHOTS Bella onto them!

"OH OH! HOTSHOT HOTSHOT! And EE trying to regain her composure!" exclaims Jeremy.

Swan stumbles about...and then GETS A STRAIGHT KNEE SMASHING INTO HER FACE! Swan goes DOWN, and Emily Elizabeth Howard is on her knees glaring down at Bella! "THIS ISN'T MY END!" she shouts before Bella gets up on her knees and gets SHOOT KICKS to the chest! The crowd feeling compelled to chant, go "YES!" after every kick!

"OH…GEEZ…that's a WWE chant…" Cris groans.

"But it is EFFECTIVE for the underdog fighting for her life here!" Jon says, "Those kicks nearly CAVING IN Bella's chest!"

The crowd chants faster as EE gets faster...and finally she rares back for a huge kick...

…

…and KAI GREEN POISON HURRICANRANAS EE TO END THAT RUN!

"OOOOH SHEEP," Jeremy groans. "OF COURSE she ruins it. She ruins ALL FUN. Her boss makes sure of it."

"Whatever momentum EE had got snuffed out by Kai Green, thanks to that Poison Rana akin to something by a Kai of another name, if you will," Al speaks.

"And this crowd absolutely HATES it," says Jon. "CAN'T blame them."

"Party over for Ms. Howard," Cris chuckled.

*Fast-Forward*

Ami knees Mary in the gut multiple times and slams her head into the turnbuckle of the far left corner. Meanwhile Koldblooded Irish Whip Bella...and Bella comes back with a HUGE Double Lariat to take them BOTH down.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"Alright Number 10...officially one-third of the way through this match!" Jon says.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

"Wreaking Havoc" plays again…

**#10: SUSAN TEST**

…and Susan Test runs out as Ami now goes into OVERDRIVE to send Mary over the ropes!

"Test Twins altogether now! And Ami Onuki may be in DEEP TROUBLE." Says Cris

"Ami trying her best to throw Mary over but SUSAN slides in!" Jon says.

And Susan pulls Ami off and and DRILLS her with a Legsweep DDT! Ami rolls on the ground, and The Test Twins immediately start to stomp out Onuki...

...and then Mary tells Susan to lift her up. So Susan does so and throws Ami away...and Onuki gets lifted up with a Flapjack and Mary brings her back down with The Cutter to complete Dudley's Theorem!

"And DUDLEY'S THEOREM connects!" exclaims Jon as the crowd chants a certain initials for three dimensions. "And the crowd loved THAT..."

"Course. They're sheep for anything related to that one time they were RELEVANT in the wrestling world—strike that—the one time they were relevant in SPORTS," Cris says.

Susan shouts, "DUDLEY'S THEOREM…THEOREM…THERE WAS NOTHING HERE ABOUT THREE DIMENSIONS…!" as Mary picks Ami up. Susan assists Mary in running to the ropes and just DISPOSING of Ami! And Ami goes RIGHT OVER and onto the floor to loud boos.

"FIRST elimination! Ami Onuki goes out first! And teamwork gets you SOMEWHERE in this match," says Cris.

"Indeed it does," Jon agrees with Cris. "The Test Twins and Koldblooded have the advantage here as long as they team together."

10…

9…

8…

"And SOMEONE ELSE is coming," Jeremy says as Bella tries throwing EE over with Jillian…but EE kicks them both away. Katniss pushes Skarlet away and gets kicked by Mileena and about to get thrown over. But Katniss kicks the gut of Mileena and then gets DECKED by Skarlet! And Kai lurks in the near right corner, catching her breath.

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

"Urei" plays AGAIN, and…

**#11: YUMI YOSHIMURA**

…an enraged Yumi runs down the ramp past Ami (who yells "GOOD LUCK!") and hops onto the ropes and jumps off to DOUBLE CROSSBODY THE TEST TWINS!

"AND SOARING AND SCORING! Yumi trying to get revenge for Ami's elimination and every other thing The Tests have done to them since earlier this month!" Says Jeremy.

"Yeah well too little too LATE." Cris says. "Numbers game is going to overwhelm her as well."

*Fast-Forward*

Ten girls in the ring...Bella's trying to shove Mileena over, but Skarlet clubs her in the back and Koldblooded dominate over Bella...

...Emily Elizabeth is trying to Headscissor Kai out of the ring, but Kai pulls herself and EE off the ropes and Kai SWINGS HER INTO A SIT-OUT WHEELBARROW FACEBUSTER…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

Yumi is brawling with The Tests, but gets a kick to the gut from Mary Test and Susan drops to her knees and uppercuts Yumi à la Goldust, just for Mary to lift Yumi and give her an Atomic Drop, which makes Susan Irish Whip Yumi and Yoshimura comes back for a Flapjack from Susan and—KNEE LIFT TO THE JAW OF SUSAN! Susan stumbles back into Mary and takes them into a corner…perfect for Katniss to intercede and Corner Clothesline them both! And Susan comes back for a lift from Yumi and a Hi Hi Driver (Fireman's Carry into Side Slam) that DRILLS Susan into the mat!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

*BUUUZZ!*

...

"Swiss Made (V2)" plays out the next competitor to boos...

**#12: DORA "THE EXPLORER" MARQUEZ**

...and DORA walks out, serious glare on her mug as the people in the ring (mostly Katniss) get prepared for _La Exploradora_ to stomp her way to the ring. Boots the Monkey, banana in hand, holds it up and SNAPS it in half. "CRUSH EVERYONE," the monkey commanded, and Dora starts to walk down the ramp with a mission to DESTROY.

"Spongebob's Nick Jr. equivalent in terms of media size and longevity...but his opposite in terms of wrestling success," Jeremy says. "Funny...her and Emmy faced off early in CCW. Dora BEAT Emmy. And yet Emmy got the lion's share of the success."

"Dora's career hasn't taken off yet. And you can tell it's EATING HER UP," Cris says. "She's about to make her case as to why she SHOULDN'T be overlooked."

Dora steps into the ring, and Katniss goes for a Running Dropkick and gets her legs SNATCHED from the air! Katniss's back hits the mat and Dora falls back and Katniss flies from the mat THROUGH THE MIDDLE AND TOP ROPES into the left ring post, hitting her face smack-dab against it!

"BISCUITS &amp; BACON GRAVY, Katniss's face met that post HARD!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Just the pure POWER of such a kid BAFFLES me." Al says. "That Toss sent Katniss flying high speed into the post, and Dora backs into the corner…Katniss down in the corner, head between middle and top turnbuckles…and Dora running FOR A HIP ATTACK THAT SMASHES KATNISS FURTHER INTO THE CORNER!"

"Shades of The Samoan Bulldozer!" Exclaims Jonathan.

Katniss crumbles to a heap on the mat, and Double E springboards off the ropes AND GETS A _MUY MUY_ EUROPEAN UPPERCUT THAT SENDS THE BLONDE CRASHING BACK TO THE MAT! Koldblooded, dominant throughout the match, then focus on Dora and start pummeling her back. Each Kombatant kicks the gut of Dora and then hook the neck. They lift for a Suplex...but Dora keeps her weight down and LIFTS KOLDBLOODED FOR A DOUBLE SUPLEX!

*Fast-Forward*

Dora grabs The Test Twins and throws their heads into each other, and then DOUBLE BOOT FROM KOLDBLOODED! Dora bounces off the ropes from that, and Jillian dives off the near right corner to nail a Missile Dropkick to Dora…and then proceeds to do push-ups…which gets her a nonchalant kick to the gut from Mileena.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"In the words of DJ Khaled, 'Another One'!" Jeremy exclaims.

Kai…is STILL brooding in the corner…not making any moves. Through the grace of Gwen, she's survived…and everyone is focused on their own feuds or Dora…Yumi kicks the gut of Double E and lifts her up. She spins her and nails a Death Valley Driver. But Bella Clotheslines her and the picks her up to throw her over…but Yumi, when she gets to the ropes, holds on…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Say what you mean to say_

_Say what you mean to say_

_Just refrain!]_

("Just Refrain" by Orange Avenue plays)

The crowd cheers as Kai groans and turns to the stage…

**#13: KIMI FINSTER**

"And Kimi Finster fighting in this Rumble, The Women's Champion of 5BW gets her biggest chance at greatness in this Rumble…and you KNOW the issues with her and Gwen and her disciples injuring her rival Coraline Jones are still prevalent. And Kimi has her eyes right on Kai…"

Kimi walks out, fists clenched as she makes her way out onto the ramp and keeps her eyes LASERED IN on the Poisonous Prophet.

"Kimi can't get her hands on Gwen, but Kai seems like a perfect substitute as a punching bag." Jeremy says. "...And I'm inclined to agree."

"Kai's been doing great so far." Cris says. "She's been surviving pretty well in this match!"

"Well to be fair she's been in the corner for a good chunk of this match," Al responds.

Cris wags his finger. "Hey how you get from point A to point B isn't important."

Kimi slides in and goes RIGHT for Kai, who gets up and goes for Kimi as well. Kimi brawls with Kai, the former getting out some MUCH needed venting against Gwen with stiff hits and kicks and a very loud CHOP to the chest that sends Kai rolling. Kai then gets a punch to the gut, followed by a Double Sledge to the back, a a Discus Elbow Strike Chop Block next, and then when Kai gets on her knees, Kimi sends a powerful Side Thrust Kick to the face!

"Kai gets hit with The Finster Fury! And Finster, after watching her brother get assaulted in WWE and Coraline get impaled in CCW on Monday in Milwaukee, she's got a LOT of anger to release!" exclaims Jeremy.

"Finster Fury connects, and we may see—OH! No The Test Twins double team her!" Exclaims Al. "She wanted The Toyota Special (Queen Suplex) for Kai, but The Test Twins interfere, MUCH to the crowd's consternation."

Susan and Mary run to the ropes and throw Kimi into them...and Kimi just flips and does a handstand on the ropes before rebounding and DOUBLE ELBOWING The Test Twins in the face! The crowd LOVED that move, and Finster picks up Mary and lifts her up before SLAMMING her back down with a Fireman's Carry Stunner...which might be ANOTHER move in Rugrats vernacular...

*Fast-Forward*

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"The ring is ABSOLUTELY Crowded. 12 girls all trying to last in this match." Al says.

"Something's going to need to give...SOMEONE needs to make one-OH KATNISS!" Jeremy shouts.

Katniss reversed a Bulldog from Kai and THREW her over the ropes! But Kai held on and landed on the apron, much to the fans' chagrin. But as she tries to go through the ropes to come back into the ring, Kimi Forearm Smashed her RIGHT in the noggin! This made Kai lean through the ropes, helpless as Kimi KNEES her! Kai falls back into the ring, but Kimi doesn't give up the assault.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight]_

("My Last Breath" by Evanescence plays)

"OOOH SWEET RAPTURE INDEED…BUT NOT FOR THE GIRLS IN THE RING, BUT THE FANS AND THE FOLK WHO WANNA SEE BODY FLYINGS!" Jeremy exclaims, the crowd POPPING in a mixture of cheers and boos (mostly cheers)…

**#14: CHELL**

"And The Portal Powerhouse is making her way to the ring! Let all who stand in her way get CRUSHED!" Cris exclaims.

"Chell's been under the influence of GLaDOS recently, and boy has she had some VERY rough encounters recently," says Jonathan. "She beat Trixie Tang and…'uglied' her…and beat Soi Fon with some Wheatley based interference…but Chell's demeanor has changed. From losing PPV and big match encounters to acting as if she belongs IN the big scene."

Chell walks out onto the stage, holding Wheatley. She runs down the ramp, but remembers to place Wheatley on the steps. "Thank you love! Go smash some heads in!" yells the sidekick orb of personality.

"And that's gotten her here to The Rumble. The opportunity of a lifetime. Chell WANTED to be the one to beat Gwen. Out of anyone in _CCW Double X_, CHELL made Gwen NERVOUS. And even though she lost Sadistic Madness, she WALKED OUT. Gwen had to be CARRIED OUT. And rest assured, next time they meet...Chell wants to be carrying GOLD," Al remarks.

"And HEEERE WE GO! CHELL ENTERS IN AND THE FISTS FLY!" exclaims Jeremy excitedly.

Chell UPPERCUTS Jillian! UPPERCUTS Katniss! UPPERCUTS Susan and follows it up with a Big Boot to Mary! Kai gets a HUGE Lariat! And then Kai gets lifted...and SHE IS HIGH OVER THE HEAD OF CHELL!

"HIIIGH! HIGH UP INT HE AAAIR…AND LOOK AT KAI FLYYY!" Jeremy commentated as if he forgot how to form sentences.

Kai was sent FLYING OUT OF THE RING TOWARDS THE BARRICADE! And the crowd absolutely LOVED to see Kai get CHUCKED out the match! Yumi has her head grabbed, and Chell runs and TOSSES her over the ropes! And then Susan and Mary try double-teaming Chell, but The Portal Powerhouse BOOTS Susan away and punches Mary! And then she grabs BOTH of their heads and TOSSES them BOTH over the ropes!

"CHELL. IS. ON. FIRE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" shouts Al.

"FOUR ELIMINATIONS IN ONE GO! AND OH MAKE THAT FIVE!" shouts Jeremy.

Skarlet and Mileena attack Chell from behind, and Skarlet wants The Femme Fatality…but Chell LIFTS Skarlet over her head and backs up into the ropes to DUMP HER OVERBOARD! Meanwhile someone at ringside is calling officials over…

"NUMBER FIVE! NUMBER FIVE!" Exclaims Jeremy. "Wait what's going on over there…?"

"I dunno," Jon responds. "But what I DO know..."

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"…is that ANOTHER entrant is COMING!" shouts Jon.

"And can they stand up to Chell?" Al asks.

"I doubt it. Did you SEE what she just did?" asks Cris.

Mileena, fighting for Skarlet, tries Irish Whipping Chell...and Chell reverses it and sends her to the ropes. Chell runs after her from right behind Mileena and CLOTHESLINES HER OVER THE ROPES!

…But Mileena hangs on…and she gets back on the apron…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

"Let Battle Commence" by West One Music plays out a crowd popping loud, and Mileena trying to smile…

**#15: SANSA STARK**

"And let the halfway point of The Battle Royal begin!" Jon exclaims. "And Mileena must be ECSTATIC about Sansa being here!"

"Why? Starkblooded is DEAD. They lost The TPL," Cris groans.

"Hey MAYBE there is still some team good will?" Jeremy suggest.

Mileena smirks towards Sansa, but CHELL KNOCKS MILEENA OFF THE APRON…

…and Sansa CATCHES HER! Stark raises an eyebrow as she carries Mileena in her arms, and the Kombatant just says, "Thanks partner! You can put me back on the apron now!" But Sansa just glares at Mileena, her expression giving no emotion away.

"Oh this is crazy; just DROP HER." Cris says.

The crowd yells, "PUT HER BACK! PUT HER BACK! PUT HER BACK! PUT HER BACK!"

"Sansa actually contemplating something here?" Jon asks.

…

…

…

…And Sansa just decides to put Mileena on the apron, much to the crowd's love! "STARKBLOODED! STARKBLOODDED!" they chant as Mileena smiles to Sansa.

"Ahaha! What a FRIEND!" exclaims Jeremy as he claps.

"Oh, this is RIDICULOUS…" says Cris.

"Well Starkblooded stays in the mind of Sansa as she takes the steps to enter the crowded battlefield," Jon says.

Mileena gets up in the ring and CHELL STILL CLOTHESLINES HER OVER THE ROPES AND BACK TO THE FLOOR! And THIS gets boos, as the moment between Mileena and Sansa was immediately ruined.

"…Welp. Waste of our DAMN lives," Cris says.

Sansa sees the entire scene…and shrugs before entering into the ring.

…Meanwhile outside the ring, officials start to officially rule something…

"And now OFFICIALS are trying to say something...but WHAT?" Asks Jon.

The scene zooms in…

…and we see Kai with TWO FEET ON THE BARRICADE…and they NEVER touched the floor!

"Wait…did Kai…DID SHE GET HER FEET ON THE BARRICADE WHEN SHE WAS THROWN OUT!?" Jeremy asks.

"Her feet never touched the floors!" Exclaims Al as the referees had a replay shown. In the replay, yes indeed...Chell threw Kai out the ring…

…and Kai went BACK FIRST onto the floor and barricade but made sure to keep her feet on the barricade!

"OH LORD SHE'S STILL IN THE DAMN MATCH!" shouts Jeremy.

"AHAHA THROUGH THE GRACE OF GWEN I HAVE BEEN SAVED!" Kai shouts from ringside as she begins to butt-scoot her way back to the steel steps. The crowd chants, "BUUULLSH*T! BUUULLSH*T!"

Meanwhile in the ring, Emily Elizabeth dives off the ropes and MOONSAULTS into Bella, but is caught on Bella's shoulders! EE squirms around on her shoulders, but Bella shakes her head and runs to the ropes and EMILY ELIZABETH SLIPS BEHIND BELLA AND DROPKICKS HER OVER THE ROPES TO AN ENORMOUS POP!

"And Bella about to throw Emily—oh! OH! EMILY ELIZABETH ELIMINATED BELLA! EMILY ELIZABETH ELIMINATED BELLA SWAN!" Jon exclaims, "TALK ABOUT YOUR IRONY! TALK ABOUT YOUR RETRIBUTION!"

"NO WAIT JON LOOK!" Jeremy called out as EE turned around and saw Bella hanging onto the ropes HBK style! One foot on the floor but the other is dangling above it!

"OOOH…and look at Bella pulling herself in!" Cris exclaims as the crowd quickly went from cheers back to boos.

Emily Elizabeth gets into a stance…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"Another one coming in…" Jon says, "Number 16…and Emily Elizabeth runs…"

Double E runs and KICKS Bella in the jaw and grabs her arm. She rolls around the arm Cross Armbreaker setup style for her move called The Golden Cut (Cross Armbreaker style roll-up, but she slams the back against her knee and in a Scissors)…

…and Bella PICKS Emily Elizabeth up and backs up in a Leg-Trap One-Shoulder Electric Chair Drop to DUMP HER OVER THE ROPES! And the crowd just HISSES when she hits the floor!

"AHAHA! Vindication WHAT? DOESN'T EXIST!" exclaims Cris. "Bella DUMPS the brat over!"

"Emily Elizabeth impressed a LOT OF US in that ring. STRONGER than we thought. Her song warned us," Jeremy says.

"And in the end, The END still prevails over The PBS girl," says Al.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

…

Everything goes dark…

"What the hell…?" Cris looks around. "We got money in the budget for this…?"

"Who turned out the lights?" asks Jeremy.

…

…

…

…and those in the ring aware enough to look up the ramp towards the stage do so with bemused looks on their faces, unsure of what was going on.

…

Suddenly, the DisneyTron starts going crazy…showing rapid flashes of different colored screens—red screen, orange screen, yellow screen, green screen, blue screen, purple screen, pink screen…and "Acts of Courage" by X-Dog plays…

…as these screens continue to flash in a loop…

…and a young girl's laughter is heard echoing in the background…

…

…

…but as the screens flash further do…they gradually start getting darker and darker, the contrast in these screens rising…and the laughter starts to fade, sound going into underwater effects…

…

…until eventually, all of the screens are purely GRAY, regardless of flashes. And the laughter…is no longer audible.

The crowd continues watching this, intrigued by what all of this means…

…

…

…and eventually, the screens fade to PURE BLACK…

…

…

…

…as words in white text appear on the screen…

**ODI NAH ES SASIRNOS SIM**

**IM ED AREUF SODAEPLOG NOREUF**

**RAGOG NU SE ON ASAC IM EUQ A ODIBED**

…

…

Then for a SPLIT SECOND, there is a pure bright white silhouette with a ponytail that flashes onscreen and then disappears like lightning!

Now the crowd is VERY intrigued…

…

…

…as more words appear:

**OIBMAC LE RECAH ED NIF LE NOC**

…

**OIBMAC LE RES OBED**

…

…

**OTSE ALGERRA**

On those words, the ponytailed silhouette appears again…STAYING onscreen…

…mobile this time…and moving its hand over its face, as though…drawing on it…

…

…

…and then…on the DisneyTron the screen appears to be shifting…spinning…

…as though trying to go BEHIND the silhouette…

…

…

…and as it does, the words "OTSE ALGERRA"…become something different…

…as they are given a MIRROR EFFECT, the silhouette still having not moved, looking directly straight…like it was looking ITSELF in the mirror…

…

…

…

**ARREGLA ESTO**

Those two words are shown intermingled with all of the prior messages, all of them also mirror affected…

…

…

…

…and with one FLASH of light, the entire screen's black and white colors are INVERTED, the silhouette and words in black, the rest of the screen white…

…

…

_**FIX THIS**_

And the instrumental score stops…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and then "Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays!**

"'Fix this'—WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" Al gasps. "WAS THAT…?! IS THAT…?!"

"That was EMMY?!" Jon asks.

"OH GOD ALMIGHTY WILL SHE STOP COMING BACK!? LEARN WHEN YOU'RE BEAT KID!" shouts Cris.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" asks Jeremy.

_[Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger]_

Black and white lights begin flickering uncontrollably over the ring, like flashes of a camera…as Bella Swan is INCENSED in the center of the ring, just DARING HER to appear…while Kai is shaking her head, "NO…NOOOO! ONLY MY GODDESS IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A RESURRECTION! GAAAAAAAAAH!" screaming as though this were the Apocalypse itself…

_[God, I want to dream again!_

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_

_This time I'm not scared!_

_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_Nothing can stop me!]_

…

…

…

…and then…the lights display stops…

…and Emily Elizabeth, outside of the ring, GASPS…because she sees it before everyone else…

…

…

…

…

…**as EMMY is behind the Twilight END member!**

But that isn't why EE is so surprised… No, what surprises her is Emmy's APPEARANCE…

"**OOH! OH IT'S EMMY! EMMY'S HERE, RETURNED FROM **_**PANDEMONIUM**_**! AND **_**HOLY SHRIMP SCAMPI, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!?**_" Asks Jeremy.

…as her normal blue jean dress has been swapped for a medium dark black child-sized vest over a white shirt instead of red…and Emmy's entire face is in black and white, (finger)painted almost entirely in the style of a grayscale Dia de Los Muertos sugar skull! There are flowers, an upside-down heart over her nose, and marks over her mouth to accentuate the skull-like decoration. It was Emmy…from a WHOLE NEW PERSPECTIVE…

…

…and everyone in the ring is either STUNNED or AGHAST as they take this in…

…although Bella herself…is more along the lines of PISSED when SHE turns and sees all of this!

The crowd is BALLISTIC with "**HOLY SH*T!**" and even some **"¡AY DIOS MIO! (Clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" chants…

"The Day of the Dead has officially come to CCW! AND IT'S BELLA'S DAY OF RECKONING!" Al shouts.

"DON'T BE AFRAID OF THIS TODDLER, BELLA! GO FOR HER! KICK HER OUT OF THIS RING NOW!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…as Bella throws the first punch—that gets kicked away by Emmy who goes right after the vampire with her own two fists!

"EMMY! EMMY WITH THE RIGHT HANDS! BELLA GETTING DECKED! And Emmy with The Irish Whip!" Jon commentates.

Bella comes back and Emmy DROPKICKS her down! Bella gets up, and Emmy grabs her neck and twists her for The Z.O.Z. (Reverse Twist of Fate)! And JILLIAN tries eliminating her early and pushes her to the ropes…but Emmy bounces off and WHEEL KICKS Jillian down! She picks up Jillian…and hooks the neck…jumps up…and comes back down with a Definitely-DT (Mickie-DT)!

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

*BUUUZZ!*

...

"Patriot" by CFO$ plays to LOUD boos, and Emmy turns to the stage when she sees...

#17: MISTY MAY-TREANOR

"And Misty May coming to the ring, and thoughts of her screwing over PBS Kids' members The CyberSquad has to burn in the memory of Emmy!" Jon says.

"It DOES?! I-I'm looking at her right now and I'm still not sure WHAT'S going on!" Jeremy yelps.

Misty May pauses, looking at the…"reformed" young girl…but then she smirks and puts a hand over her heart. She smirks towards Emmy…

…as Kai JUMPS Emmy and starts beating on her back! Kai shouts, "YOU WILL NOT DISGRACE THE NAME OF THY GODDE—" BUT EMMY SOCKS HER A GOOD ONE AND STARTS BEATING IN THE FACE OF KAI! Kai falls through the middle of the ropes, and Emmy runs the ropes and jumps ONTO THE ROPES IN A SUICIDE MOTION…

…and comes down to LEG DROP KAI, REPLICATING THE BASERUNNER LEG DROP! And Emmy lands on the apron and quickly rolls back in as Kai rolls in while in pain.

"BASERUNNER! OR AS SHE CALLS IT, THE DRAGON TAIL! Shades of her…beloved…and—OH! Knee Smash! Misty May dealing with Emmy before Emmy tries to get to her!" Al exclaims as Misty May grabs the leg of Emmy when she rolls in and SMASHES her knee against the ring!

"GENIUS by the Olympic goddess of sport, beaches, water, and winning!" Exclaims Cris.

"You CANNOT be serious…" Jon raised an eyebrow.

Misty May picks Emmy up and grabs her from behind and OLYMPIC SLAMS EMMY! And Kai gets up from this and eyes Emmy alongside Bella. The two look at one another, and Kai says, "The enemy of my goddess's enemy is…still destined for eternal damnation if she doesn't believe in her name…but is also a potential ally." Bella rolls her eyes and shrugs for now. And Kai picks up Emmy and lets Bella throw hard rights and lefts at the guts of Emmy!

*SKIP*

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

The ring is CROWDED with people. No eliminations since Emily Elizabeth. Kai Irish Whips Emmy into Bella and Bella SLEEPER SLAMS the girl! Chell catches Jillian Michaels for a Powerslam, but Misty May Chop Blocks Chell when she lifts Michaels up. The two fit athletic women then proceed to double-team Chell with stomps and kicks. Katniss and Sansa try to deal with Dora, throwing right hands and left hands and kicks and punches at Marquez. But the Nick Jr. Powerhouse pushes them both away and then grabs Sansa and pops her up for a Samoan Drop—THAT GETS INTERRUPTED BY A KATNISS SIT-DOWN JAWBREAKER! And Dora stumbles as Sansa, back on her feet, grabs the arm of Dora and pulls her in for The LADY SLAYER (Rainmaker)! And then the two try dumping her out the ring…to no avail as Dora pushes them off.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[The sickness and sorrow leaves me empty!_

_The sting of their hatred tears through my dreams!_

_The sickness and sorrow leaves me empty!_

_The sting of their hatred burns through me!]_

("Sickness and Sorrow" by Champagne Charade plays)

#18: BUTTERCUP

"One-Third of The PPG, our Tag Team Champions! Blossom didn't win them The Gold, but here comes one of two members who'll try and help monopolize CCW Double X's gold mine!" Cris says.

"And Buttercup joining a crowded field here!" says Al.

*Fast-Forward*

The match continues on, nothing of major importance happens between here...but Buttercup Uppercuts Katniss and starts to just give a barrage of them. She bounces off the ropes and Katniss dodges and THROWS HER OVER...but Buttercup lands on the apron.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

*Giggling*

_[Whoa! It's time to rock and roll!]_

("Time to Rock &amp; Roll" by Lil' Kim plays)

THE CROWD GETS ON THEIR FEET!

**#19: TINA ARMSTRONG**

"OOOH! OPENWEIGHT CHAMPION OF GAIA IN THE HOUSE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Tina Armstrong going into this one with barely any CCW experience. But she has ALL the experience in the world when it comes to being on top! And as a proud Champion herself, Tina must HATE the state of CCW currently!" Jon says. "No more Gwens or The END...time for a good role model to rise up!"

Tina runs to the ring and slides under the ropes, throwing right hands at everyone she can reach! She knocks over Jillian, makes Katniss fall, kicks Bella and Emmy and DDTs them both! Tina then punches Dora, and that sends her stumbling. She delivers right hands to Buttercup in the meantime, and comes back to Dora off the rebound and Inverted Atomic Drops her! Dora stumbles, and Tina runs and CRASH KNEES (High Knee Strike) Dora in the jaw and that sends her into the ropes! Tina runs and comes back for a Leaping Forearm Smash! Dora leans on the ropes, and Tina bounces off the ropes again and Wagon Wheels (Spinning Wheel Kick) her in the head! Tina runs AGAIN, the crowd going, "OooooooOOOOOOOOH…" in the build-up…

...and DORA CATCHES HER AND THROWS HER OVER THE ROPES TO GASPS FROM THE CROWD!

...But Tina lands on the apron, and Dora notices this. Dora growls and runs over, and Tina pulls the ropes down SO DORA GOES FLYING OUT OF THE RING AND ONTO THE FLOOR!

"DORA! TINA SENDS DORA FLYING OUT THE RING!" exclaims Jon.

"Tina Armstrong making an amazing impression in this Rumble!" exclaims Al.

Tina enters the ring again and ducks a right from Jillian and comes up again to grab her and throw her with an Arm-Trap Suplex!

*Fast-Forward*

Emmy gets an Irish Whip from Buttercup and Bella, and both girls grab her and lift her for a Double Back Body Drop...and Emmy holds onto them and DOUBLE DEFINTELY-DT!

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

"Rogue &amp; Cold-Blooded" play to MASSIVE boos…

…and The Machamp escorts out…

**#20: RONDA ROUSEY**

"'ROWDY' Ronda Rousey…a former Champion in FTW now. Started in CCW when she made her wrestling debut." Says Al. "Former undefeated Bantamweight Champion of UFC as well. Ronda has lost ALL of her Gold…and ladies and gentlemen, she has gone from forlorn and depressed…to determined and MAD."

Ronda stomps out to the ring, and then runs towards it, ready to break some arms…!

"And this benefits two people: Ronda and Jillian! AND HERE COMES ROUSEY!" exclaims Jeremy.

Ronda slides into the ring and grabs Buttercup and Belly to Bellies her! She grabs onto Katniss and KNEES her in the gut MULTIPLE TIMES before lifting her onto her shoulders and sending her down with a Fireman's Carry Spike DDT! Ronda gets behind a running Buttercup and German Suplexes her! "WE SHOULD HAVE WON THE TPL AND KICKED YOUR ASS!" She shouts before Jillian walks up to her partner. And Prettier Muscle spy Emmy trying to get up, and Ronda runs and Soccer Kicks her in the kidneys! And that is when Ronda gets down and Triangle Chokes Emmy…

…and then flips over with Emmy's head still between her legs. And she starts doing PUSH-UPS, driving Emmy's head into the mat with every moment they go down. "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN! ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! FOURTEEN! FIFTEEN! SIXTEEN! SEVENTEEN! EIGHTEEN! NINETEEN! TWENTY!" Jillian counted the entire time, and after twenty push-ups, Ronda gets up and leaves a writhing Emmy.

"THAT is my GODDESS'S MOVE!" Kai shouts in an offended tone, to which Ronda responded with a swift right hand! The crowd boos, and Rousey goes to work on eliminations now by picking up Emmy.

*Fast-Forward*

The buzzer starts to go down again...

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[Like a G6, Like a G6_

_N-n-n-n-n-now I'm feeling so fly like a G6!_

_Like a G6, Like a G6!_

_N-n-n-n-n-now I'm feeling so fly like a G6!]_

**#21: TRIXIE TANG**

"Far East Movement plays, and Tina Armstrong's interest is PIQUED," says Jonathan.

"Trixie Tang said last _XX_ when she was on the live feed that she wasn't going to confront Tina last night…but she would have to wait for The Regal Rumble to get her hands on her; well that was LAST night, and the Regal Rumble is RIGHT NOW!" Al says.

"And ladies and gentlemen…" Jeremy says, trying to hype up everyone, "…Tina Armstrong is about to welcome Trixie into the ring with open arms and closed fists!"

Trixie slides into the ring and Tina runs to her and runs through the crowded 11-woman ring to get to Trixie! And she starts POUNDING away at the face of Tang, trying to make the absolute BEST out of the situation right now! But Trixie DROPS her with a Jawbreaker that makes Tina stumble! And then Trixie tries going for her Shoulder Jawbreaker and grabs the head and gets pushed OFF! And Trixie comes back to a lift and Trixie wiggling, trying to get free!

"Oh! Tina's got her up! The Marvelous Dreamer Tombstone! That Kneeling Scoop Slam Piledriver!" Jonathan exposited.

"Trixie trying to escape getting DROPPED on her head!" Shouts Al.

And Tina GETS BELTED FROM BEHIND BY BUTTERCUP! And Buttercup makes Tina drop Trixie and goes to throw her out the ring!

"OHOH THE TOUGHEST POWERPUFF FROM BEHIND, ABOUT TO THROW OUT TINA!" Jeremy exclaims.

"THE NEWCOMER TINA ARMSTRONG MAY NOT BE A FAVORITE OF MANY CCW MAINSTAYS TO WIN!" Jonathan exclaims.

"AND RIGHTFULLY SO BECAUSE IT BELONGS TO THEM NOT TINA, AND SHE IS OUT OF THEEE—OOOH!" Cris was CLOSE to calling it...

…but Tina HANGS ONTO THE ROPES! She used her upper body strength to hold onto the ropes when she was thrown to halt her momentum! And then she rolled right back into the ring…

"What a SAVE by Armstrong," Jon complimented.

*Fast-Forward*

Kimi Finster was kneeing Trixie...and then she lifts her onto her shoulders and went for a Death Valley Driver, but Trixie escaped and pushed Kimi to the ropes. Finster holds onto them and kicks the incoming Tang before running with her in hand and TOSSING her—into nothing! Trixie keeps herself from going over!

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

Elsewhere…Chell is being beaten on by Rousey and Michaels…Kai is getting attacked by Emmy…Bella just LEVELS Sansa with a Beautiful Nightmare…Misty May is trying to eliminate Buttercup is currently fighting with Katniss near the near right corner…

"Another entrant on her way…" Al says. "No eliminations since Dora. Ring is CROWDED with 13 girls going on 14 in—"

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

...

_[(Whooooooooaaaaaa-ohhhhhhhhh!)_

_Tear the stars out from the sky!_

_(Whooooooooaaaaaa-ohhhhhhhhh!)_

_Darkness falls; I come alive!_

_I've always been this way!_

_I'll die before I change!_

_(Whooooooooaaaaaa-ohhhhhhhhh!)_

_Tear the stars out from the sky!]_

("Stars in the Night" by CFO$ plays)

And the crowd pops LOUD for—

**#22: YUMI ISHIYAMA**

—as she books it down the ramp!

"And Yumi making her way down the ramp, Number 22! The formerly injured Lyoko Joshi is wasting NO TIME! She is on her way DOWN to the ring to waste ZERO MOVEMENTS—BOMA YEEE!" Jeremy shouts as Yumi took Buttercup down with a knee strike to the back of the head!

Yumi ducks under a Clothesline from Rousey and delivers a BOMA YE to the back of Michaels' head! Rousey turns around and gets a Dropkick to the face from Yumi! And Ishiyama runs and BOMA YES Katniss in her head as well! Chell, kneeling on the ground, gets eyed by Yumi…

…and Ishiyama readies herself as she runs towards Chell...

…and GETS POPPED INTO THE AIR FOR A—NOTHING! Yumi lands behind Chell and bounces off the ropes TO NAIL THE BOMA YE TO THE POWERHOUSE!

"YUMI IS ON FIRE! THE RING HAS NEARLY EXPLODED FROM THE HEAT SHE'S BRINGING!" Jonathan shouts.

*Fast-Forward*

Yumi CHOPS Jillian in the chest…and Chell is getting punched out by Ronda Rousey in the face. The Portal Powerhouse goes for a Belly to Belly, and Ronda keeps grounded and SLAMS Chell with her own Belly to Belly Takedown…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[Call to me!_

_Call to me!]_

("Rush of Power" by CFO$ plays)

"Huh?" Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" Al asks.

_[Turn it up this is what we're made for_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now!_

_Feel the roar as it takes you over_

_Now I'm never coming down!_

_Call to me, call to me!_

_The roar of the crowd; it calls!_

_Call to me, call to me!_

_The roar of the crowd; it calls!]_

The crowd was confused at first...but then booed when out walked...

**#23: TORI VEGA**

…in all her star studded glory! The aspiring singer shakes her hair and poses with an extended right leg and a looking up to the lights with her left arm pointed into the air. After she pointed to the sky, she reminded everyone just who she was aligned with by holding up her right index, middle ring, and pinky fingers while keeping the middle and ring fingers together. This resembled a crown…a queen's crown. And upon winking to the ring, Tori caught the eye (and ire) of a miffed Ishiyama.

"Tori Vega, MOST infamously known for assisting in last year's FWA…debacle…" Jon starts before looking away.

"Call it like it is, Jon: Aelita's AWAKENING," Cris says. "The Queendom, which Tori is a member of, helped awaken inside of Aelita her TRUE competitive spirit. The Queen was FINALLY unleashed!"

"And you know Yumi knows and remembers EVERYTHING about that night." Al states. "And Tori rushing in—AND SLIDING OUT! Yumi came CLOSE to Tori and slid out from under the bottom rope to avoid Yumi!"

"Remember folks, you have to go over the TOP ROPE in order to be eliminated," Jon points out. "Bottom rope is legal. And Tori is taking full advantage of it."

Tori is circling the ring, trying to find some point of entry...but Yumi circles it as well, making sure that every point of entry is Ishiyama guarded. Tori finally backed up and began leaning on the barricade, and this ticked off Yumi who finally just slid under the ropes and RAN RIGHT FOR TORI!

"And Yumi saying, 'SCREW IT!' and running after Vega!" shouts Jeremy.

"She isn't obligated to be in the ring yet, what's Ishiyama's deal?" Cris asks.

"Oh we ALL know 'her deal'!" Jon says, "And Vega slides INTO the ring!"

Yumi chases after Tori and slides in as well, and Vega sidesteps a Boma Ye knee strike and BIG BOOTS YUMI RIGHT IN THE JAW!

"SWEET HONEY BAKED HAM!" Jeremy tenses up, "What a BOOT! Sent Yumi's teeth flying down her throat!"

"Indeed it did!" Al exclaims.

"What a Boot of the SENSHI variety!" Jon points out.

Tori lifts up the head of a dazed Yumi and says, "Bet THAT feels familiar, doesn't it?" before she starts slapping the head of Yumi.

*Fast-Forward*

Yumi fought Tori in the near left corner…and Tori throws Yumi into says corner…

Bella and Emmy are back at it again with rights and lefts, and Bella backs Emmy into the near right corner with hard hits to the gut…

Buttercup and Treanor are both waiting for their partners to enter…so in the meantime, they're walloping on Sansa Stark in the middle of the ring…

Chell RAMS Jillian and Ronda into the far right corner and goes to town with Shoulder Thrusts, but then Prettier Muscle knee and beat on Chell's back…

Katniss and Kimi fight Kai and Trixie, with Tina jumping in to tackle Trixie into the far left corner...

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"The ring is crowded, and lady Number 24 is going to be the SIXTEENTH (!) girl in the ring right now…" Al says.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

…

("Let Battle Commence" by West One Music plays AGAIN)

"WAIT A MINUTE…" Jonathan blinks twice. "We've already heard this music before…!"

"YES WE HAVE…" Al says, "…AND IF SANSA'S ALREADY IN THE RING…THEN THAT MUST MEAN…"

And the crowd gets LOUD...

…as the pop for "Let Battle Commence" brings out a SPEEDING—

**#24: ARYA STARK**

—TO THE RING!

"OOOH! ARYA STARK! ARYA STARK IS BACK FROM INJURY!" shouts Jeremy. "OH SWEET CANDY CORN SHE ACTUALLY MADE IT!"

"Injured weeks ago at the hands of Gwen Tennyson after an impromptu Title Match between her and Sansa, the younger Stark couldn't compete in The TPL due to the injury so Sansa had to reluctantly team with Koldblooded. But Arya's back! And you can BET she wants a piece of Gwen Tennyson's unruly rump!" Jonathan exclaims.

Arya slides into the ring and speeds foward to the far right corner AND FLYING NEEDLES (Running Corner Dropkick) JILLIAN MICHAELS! She runs back and FLYING NEEDLE TO TORI VEGA IN THE NEAR LEFT CORNER! She adjusts her position and runs to the near right corner and FLYING NEEDLES EMMY AND BELLA! And then she runs towards the far left corner to DELIVER ONE LAST FLYING NEEDLE TO A HELD DOWN KAI! THE CROWD IS SCREAMING FOR STARK, AND SAYS STARK RUNS TO THE ROPES!

"The House Stark is on FIRE! FLYING NEEDLES TO ANYONE IN A CORNER!" Jon shouts. "And—SPRINGBOARD CROSS BODY BLOCK TO BUTTERCUP AND TREANOR!"

Arya stands tall over the tag division girls before turning her attention to the Sansa, who was slowly getting to a vertical base while eyeing the figure in front of her. She was a bit on the woozy side from the mugging from Buttercup and May-Treanor. But when she finally realized what was going on, Sansa's look of confusion turned into a smirk with a chuckle. One brief hug later, Sansa looked towards a crawling Misty…and the girls went on the hunt. Sansa picks up The Entourage member and hooked the neck while draping an arm over her own neck.

"We didn't get to see this one during The TPL, but we are DEFINITELY going for the chase at The Regal Rumble!" Exclaims Al.

Sansa vertical lifts Misty May into the air, and Arya delivers a swift roundhouse to the back of her head before MISTY IS DROPPED WITH THE BRAINBUSTER!

"CHASING THE DIREWOLF! THE STARKS GET THE LOUD STARK CHANT WITH THE CHASE! AND TREANOR…"

Jeremy stops as Sansa &amp; Arya lift her up and throw her over the ropes and dump her RIGHT onto the floor!

"…NO NEED TO WAIT FOR KERRI—YOU'RE OUT!" Jeremy shouts.

"STARKS! STARKS! STARKS! STARKS!" The crowd chants as The Stark Sisters were reunited in The Regal Rumble Match—AND GET PROMPTLY LARIATED BY CHELL!

"GOOD LORD CHELL!" Jon shouts.

"THIS WALKING, BREATHING TANK JUST DOUSED ALL THE FLAMES OF MOMENTUM THESE TWO SISTERS HAD!" Cris exclaims.

*Fast-Forward*

Chell lifts The Starks up and DROPS them...but then fall to their feet and give Chell a Double Swinging Neckbreaker!

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[Ohhh, I miss the misery!]_

Halestorm's "I Miss the Misery" plays its introductory beats, and the crowd is quite confused as to who this is...

…but then The DisneyTron plays the video of says star…

**#25: MYSTIQUE SONIA**

…and everyone just gets up and HISSES at Sonia, who comes out without any regard to the fans and their opinions. Her new music, with its loud tone and almost self-destructive theme and yet vengeful, really fit her mood. She came out with red lipstick on her lips, and ignored every fan that yelled "YOU SCREWED JEN!" at her.

_[I've been a mess since you stayed_

_I've been a wreck since you changed_

_Don't let me get in your way_

_I miss the lies and the pain_

_The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake_

_I'm tellin' you!]_

"Well, well…just as soon as she throws her friend overboard, we see Sonia back again for The Rumble," Jeremy sighs.

"It's a shame that had to happen to such a well off tag team. In the short time they existed, they really were on par with some of the best of their time, male and female." Jonathan says.

"Yeah well, we ain't discussing tag teams anymore. Been there, done that," Cris waved it all off. "What REALLY matters right now is The Regal Rumble. And Sonia is finally about to show us what SHE can do BY HERSELF without Momma Jen on her back nagging her. Also, nice red lipstick. Really brings out her complexion!"

Sonia slides into the ring and goes RIGHT after Buttercup with The MS (Single Knee Facebreaker) that sends The Powerpuff stumbling. Sonia then runs and Cross Body Blocks Katniss! She stays on Katniss and starts VICIOUSLY right handing the girl, almost CLAWING at her face with rights and lefts until Emmy YANKED Sonia off and SONIA KICKS HER BELOW THE BELT! Emmy stumbles off that hard pubic pounding Sonia kicks Emmy down there AGAIN and grabs the neck before DRIVING Emmy head first into the mat with a Headlock Driver! Sonia aims right for Emmy again, and the skull girl gets up and is put in a Pumphandle Hold…and then lifted and given a PUMPHANDLE PILEDRIVER!

"GOOD LORD! Sonia's showing some damn AGGRESSION!" Exclaims Jeremy with a cringe. "This is FAR from the Sonia of Techno-Tongue!"

"Insecurity is a strong feeling…" Al sighed.

"Insecurity? Or finally being unleashed from her chains?" Cris asks. "The armor that held back Sonia's true potential has finally been broken!"

Jeremy just blankly emoted and with a dry tone, responded, "Okay."

Meanwhile, Trixie kicks the legs of Kimi from under her and Tina grabs her from behind and—Trixie slips away and spins to behind Tina and grabs her neck and Inverted DDTs her! Trixie gets up, AND GETS UP EVEN HIGHER WHEN KIMI LIFTS HER FROM BEHIND IN A WRIST CLUTCH ELECTRIC CHAIR!

"The Queen Suplex! The Japanese Ocean Cyclone Suplex! Call it what you will, Kimi does it in honor of Manami Toyota, and she calls it The Toyota Special!" Jonathan exclaims.

Kimi backs up a bit to hit the move, and—Trixie reverses by clasping the neck and falling backwards with a Headscissors Takedown that sends her over the ropes AND TAKES KIMI WITH HER DOWN TO THE FLOOR!

"KIMI! TRIXIE ELIMINATED HERSELF AND KIMI!" exclaims Jeremy.

"NOT SO FAST—LOOK!" Cris points…

…at Trixie with ONE FOOT on the floor…and the rest of her on the apron! And Trixie slides back into the ring with ONE elimination to her name!

"Trixie SURVIVED!" exclaims Jon in shock. "Say what you WILL about Ms. Tang, but she managed to pull off an IMPRESSIVE counter and SURVIVE that risky counter!"

"Give it to her INDEED!" Al agreed. "Kimi is ELIMINATED."

Trixie stands up and smirks at Kimi as she stands up, and then puts up an "L for Loser" symbol. The crowd starts cheering louder while Trixie taunts, and yells of "TELL ME I'M PRETTY! TELL ME I'M PRETTY DAMN GOOD!" can be heard throughout the arena. Trixie turns around INTO A SCOOP SLAM LIFT FROM TINA ARMSTRONG AND GETS PLANTED WITH THE MDT!

"MDT! THE KNEELING SCOOP TOMBSTONE CONNECTS! AND TRIXIE IS PRIME FOR THE PICKINGS!" exclaims Jeremy.

And indeed she was, as Tina lifts Trixie up and throws her CLEAR over the ropes towards Kimi!

"And Trixie hits the floor! After that amazing counter, Tang gets the elimination she had coming to her!" Jon says.

"Oh she had this rookie coming to her?" Chris asks. "Is that the narrative of today?"

"…Don't just not argue with one Ellis and switch to another, please," Jon asks politely.

"Why don't we switch topics to the COUNTDOWN. Another lady coming out…" Al chimed in.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

Arya Stark runs and FLYING NEEDLES CHELL! The Silent Protagonist staggers in the far right corner, trying to collect her bearings as Arya backs up again…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard!_

_Just like the world is our our-our o-o-ours!_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part!_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!]_

("We R Who We R" by Ke$ha plays)

**#26: BUBBLES**

"And here comes the bubbly Powerpuff, the Joy and the Laughter to complete the PPG duo in the ring! And you can see Arya and Sansa glaring at Bubbles. They never got the chance to even COMPETE in The TPL, and they remember The Tag Title shot they had previously going up in flames at _Pandemonium_! They do NOT want to lose this chance to show The PPG what they can do," Al says.

Bubbles slides in and Arya and Sansa go to town STOMPING HER OUT, which prompts Buttercup to pull Arya off with a German Suplex! Sansa elbows Buttercup away, right into the arms of the waiting Arya. But Buttercup Headbutts Arya off and Bubbles Gamengiris Sansa. The stumbling Stark turns and Buttercup SPEARS her with Bubbles Capo Kicks her at the same time!

"The superior teaming of The PPG FINALLY about to get somewhere here," says Cris. "And now Michaels is getting attacked! Rousey fighting off The PPG!"

Bubbles Dropkicks Jillian, and then Ronda grabs Buttercup and Buttercup clobbers with elbows to reverse the Back Suplex. And Bubbles Wheel Kicks her down!

Arya, meanwhile gets up…and sees Chell coming to in that far right corner. She COULDN'T let Chell get some momentum. It would put her in MONSTER mode. So she books it towards her and FLYING NEEDLE—GETS CAUGHT BY THE RECOVERING CHELL!

"UUUH-OOOH…CHELL'S PO'D!" gulps Jeremy.

Chell LIFTS Arya up and URANAGES HER STJOE-STYLE OVER THE ROPES AND RIGHT ONTO THE APRON, CAUSING HER TO ROLL ONTO THE FLOOR IN PAIN!

"HOLY RICE AND MONTANA!" Cris exclaims.

"YOU'RE doing the whole food exclamations too?" asks Jonathan.

"No those are football players from my era! Bests of their craft!" explains Cris, "BUT THAT URANAGE OVER THE ROPES MAY'VE JUST DESTROYED ARYA! AND SANSA BACK ALONE IN THIS MATCH, AND THE PPG SWARM HER!"

*Fast-Forward*

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

Tina knees Kai in the gut and lifts her up, and Kai slips to the back of Tina…and jumps onto her for a Crucifix Driver…but Tina holds onto Kai, muscles her up onto her shoulders…and turns it into a Fireman's Carry Forward Slam into a HARD Double Knee Backbreaker that almost bends Kai in half!

"WASTELAND into the Backbreaker—WOW!" Jeremy winces. "Now THAT'S something innovative…not to mention very, VERY painful…"

"Number 27, we're almost through it all here folks!" says Jonathan.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[We lose control of the moment _

_Another trend goes out of season _

_A new love, forever _

_Look the other way _

_You see through me _

_A new trend: indifference]_

A bit of the crowd cheers…

…as to The Birthday Massacre's "Control" comes a spiky rehaired girl, straight from 5BW...

**#27: ZOEY**

"WHOA! Another 5BW call-up! Zoey of The Pokemon Sinnoh region and GOOD friend of Dawn's…and Kenny and Barry by some weird extension…MUST have her eyes on Prettier Muscle!" says Jeremy.

"They talk about The Pallet Town Quartet; well The Sinnoh Quartet may take the business by storm as well if they so wanted to!" Al says.

Zoey slides into the ring and goes RIGHT for Jillian and Ronda…which was a bad idea as Prettier Muscle start pounding away at her! But Zoey didn't care. She did this for her friend Dawn (and May)!

Tina picks up Kai and elbows her in the head to send her down. She goes to chase her-BUT TRIXIE GRABS THE LEGS FROM UNDER THE ROPES!

"Hey! Hey Trixie Tang came back—the hell!?" Jeremy looks over.

"Tang YANKING on the leg of Tina!" exclaims Al.

Tina finally kicks Trixie off, and she—GETS LIFTED BY HER LEGS BY KAI AND THROWN OVER THE ROPES!

"OH GEEZ! TINA! TINA ELIMINATED BY KAI!" shouts Jonathan as the crowd gives the loudest boos of the match to Kai's elimination!

"Now HOW can ANYONE justify what Tang did!?" Al asks. "That was blatant CHEATING! She was just being a sore loser!"

"Well it seems Tina is finally learning how tough CCW can BE," Cris says. "And Trixie Tang is gonna show her that just because she's GAIA's top girl...doesn't mean she can be the top HERE where women's wrestling is BEST."

Tina groans when she sits up…BUT TRIXIE TANG BOOTS Tina in the jaw! Officials start to rush out to IMMEDIATELY quell this confrontation, but Trixie lifts Tina up and DROPS her with The Touch of Tang!

"Oh of COURSE…" groans Jonathan as Trixie is led away by the officials. "Just about the most unnecessary thing I've seen in this match. She didn't need to do that!"

"She did it for a REASON," Cris says, "Welcome to Character Championship Wrestling, Tina Armstrong. ENJOY."

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

"And now NUMBER 28 is coming out. Who will it be?" Asks Jon.

"We know out of the next three…one is Kerri Walsh…and the other…well…" Jeremy stopped.

"Is the eventual winner of The Rumble," Cris says. "Emmy be DAMNED…a pissed off combo of Gwen and Zoe would kill _XX_…"

Kai celebrates with a prayer to her goddess…and this gains thermonuclear amounts of heat from the crowd. Kai says "Amen…" and smiles before turning around.

…If only she hadn't turned towards Chell, who was eyeing Kai like MEAT…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

…

_[But you should know these_

_Colors that you're shinin' are_

_Surely not the beeeeeeeeeessssssst!_

_Colors that you shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!_

_Surely not the beeeeeeeeeessssssst!_

_Colors that you shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!_

"Colors" by Crossfade plays for the crowd to boo, and THIS catches Katniss's attention as…

**#28: CARMEN SANDIEGO**

…The Miss of Misdemeanor walks out. She takes off her hat and overcoat, looking on at the worn down and tired Katniss Everdeen. But Katniss didn't show her weakness… She wanted Carmen's HEAD…

"Carmen Sandiego coming out…and Katniss Everdeen's current problem got this spot after a Gauntlet Match that ended with her facing Bubbles AND BUTTERCUP in the final leg, both of whom HANDPICKED by Carmen to put Katniss down. This forced Katniss to have to start anywhere between 1 and 5; she got 2…and Carmen gets 28. A GOOD number to come out to," Jonathan says.

"Yeah…unless the ring isn't crowded as it—OH GOOD GOD!" Jeremy shouts…

…as CHELL PRESS SLAMMED KAI OVER THE ROPES AND TOWARDS THE FEET OF SANDIEGO! Carmen shrugs this off and continues her stride as Kai is twitching on the floor!

"KAI! KAI SENT FLYING LIKE A PLANE TOWARDS THE OUTSIDE! THIS CROWD IS CHANTING FOR THE PORTAL POWERHOUSE!" exclaims Al.

"SHE ESCAPED ELIMINATION BY CHELL NARROWLY ONCE…NOT THE SECOND TIME THOUGH!" Jeremy yells.

"THANK YOU CHEEELL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THANK YOU CHEEELL! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" Philly chants in an excited explosion!

"THANK GWEN FOR THAT YOU BOOT LICKER!" Jon shouts, feeling IMMENSE joy in that scene. He had to get his jollies over Gwen related failures SOMEHOW…

…And they'd cheer even louder when Carmen slid into the ring AND THE BRAWL BETWEEN KATNISS AND CARMEN IS ON! AND KATNISS AND CARMEN BRAWL AROUND THE CENTER OF THE RING, UNHINGED AND WILD!

...And meanwhile, Jillian Michaels CHOPS the chest of Zoey. And Ronda CHOPS Zoey's chest as well! Zoey, hung on the ropes, tries to recover. And Jillian says to Ronda, "Watch this..." and runs for Zoey…

…

…

…BUT THE SNOWPOINT CITY TRAINER PLAYED POSSUM AND EASILY GETS FREE TO LET JILLIAN HIT THE ROPES! Zoey rolls away and DROPKICKS JILLIAN MICHAELS OVER THE ROPES AND SENDS HER TO THE FLOOR TO A HUGE POP!

"OOOH! ANOTHER ELIMINATION! ZOEY! THE 5BW ROOKIE SENDING JILLIAN MICHAELS OUT THE RING!" shouts Al.

"THE ROOKIE GETTING SWEET KARMIC RELIEF FOR HER FRIEND DAWN!" shouts Jonathan.

Zoey yells, "HOW DID THAT FEEL?!" and turns around TO GET GRABBED BY RONDA! But Zoey reverses it and elbows Ronda, sending her to the ropes. Rousey comes back and Zoey lifts her with a Scoop and drops her for The Z Cutter (Scoop Lift into Ace Crusher)…or she would, had Ronda not landed on her feet...

"OOOOH…" Jeremy gulps as Ronda lifts Zoey bridal style and runs to the ropes to just DUMP HER OVER THE TOP!

"And Zoey sent over the top rope by Ronda Rousey, but Zoey didn't leave here without accomplishing anything!" Jon says.

"If she DIDN'T win The Rumble…she accomplished NOTHING." Cris growled. "And…ooooh…boy…"

Cris's tone changed when he saw standing in front of him in the ring...

…Ronda Rousey GLARING eye to eye with CHELL…

"…Two badass heavy hitters in the ring," Jeremy says meekly. "Oh BOY…this…is going to be GOOD."

These two heavy hitters stare off, and the crowd's anticipation builds higher and higher as they continue to stare. Chell looks eye to eye with Ronda, and The former Bantamweight Champion cracks her knuckles and grabs Chell by her tank top straps and gets pushed off. And Ronda throws a HUGE right hand to Chell when she comes back, and Chell stumbles and comes back to throw her OWN right hand! The crowd ERUPTS as the brawl begins! And the fists start trading as both girls alternate strikes before Ronda takes over with her own superior striking game! Rousey knees the gut of Chell, and throws her into the far left corner and Shoulder Thrusts the Portal Powerhouse into the corner!

"The brawl is on! The fight is commencing! And Chell is getting bodied by Rousey! OH! Chell pushing Ronda out!" Shouts Al.

Chell lifts Ronda and goes for a Release Powerbomb…

…

…

…but Ronda gets out of it and LIFTS AND TAKES CHELL DOWN WITH A SPINEBUSTER! AND THE CROSS ARMBREAKER GETS LOCKED IN ON CHELL!

"THE CROSS ARMBREAKER! ROUSEY'S GO-TO SUBMISSION! AND YOU CAN BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR THAT THIS ISN'T ABOUT MAKING CHELL TAP BUT ABOUT BREAKING THAT ARM!" Jeremy shouts.

"A BRILLIANT STRATEGY! TAKE OUT THE ARM! TAKE OUT ONE HALF OF CHELL'S POWERHOUSE AND STRIKING ABILITIES!" Cris shouts. "Prettier Muscle! Beautiful AND Dangerous! And I don't mean Naomi and Tamina!"

10…

9…

8…

7…

"And the clock is going down! Another competitor is entering the ring! Number 29!" exclaims Jon.

Rousey shouts, "YOU AREN'T GONNA HAVE AN ARM WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOUUU!"

6…

5…

4…

…but CHELL STARTS TO ROLL ONTO HER KNEES…AND GET UP…

3…

2…

1…

…AND SHE LIFTS ROUSEY UP, ARMBAR STILL INTACT…

*BUUUZZ!*

…AND SHE POWERBOMBS HER NECK FIRST INTO THE ROPES!

"OOOH!" The Ellises cringe.

"I FELT THAT…I FELT THAT…" Jeremy groans.

"POWERBOMB…NECK FIRST INTO THE ROPES…CHELL POWERING THROUGH THE ARMBREAKER AND ALMOST BREAKING THE NECK OF RONDA ROUSEY!" Jon panted as "Patriot" by CFO$ played.

**#29: KERRI WALSH JENNINGS**

"And Kerri Walsh is coming to the ring, KNOWING she has no Misty May to back her up. Time to see how she reacts to this pressure!" says Al.

And Chell, meanwhile, just dumps a delirious, pained Rousey over the ropes and out of the ring.

*Fast-Forward*

Kerri, some of the lingering effects of the Pre-Show contest showing, goes after Chell, pounding on the arm as she tries to keep the momentum going, picking up where Rousey left off. Kerri kicks and knees the arm, and then nails a Double Knee Armbreaker to the right arm! Chell stumbles, and Kerri yells, "FASTER…HIGHER…STRONGER!"…and grabs Chell and lifts her for an Olympic Slam…

…but if only Chell didn't keep her weight down. Chell does EXACTLY that, and the focused Aperture Labs escapee SNATCHES the neck of Kerri and PUSHES her over the ropes! Kerri tries holding on, and even tries to Bodyscissor Chell so that she goes as far as Chell pushes her.

"A smart strategy by Kerri here—just keep hold of Chell. She's going with you if you fall!" Cris says.

Chell tries to punch Kerri off of her, and CARMEN SANDIEGO RUNS FROM BEHIND AND THROWS THEM BOTH OVER!

"OH GOOD LORD CARMEN WITH THE ELIMINATION! KERRI'S OVER THE ROPES ON THE FLOOR! CHELL—ON THE APRON!" exclaims Jon. "She saved HERSELF! Amazing ring awareness!"

"And Kerri Walsh is OUT. Carmen with the 'assist' of sorts!" exclaims Al.

"More like the STEAL!" Jeremy says.

And on the other side of the ring, Emmy Springboards off and gives Bella an Inside-Out Arm Drag…

…that she parlays into a Double Underhook Clutch for the Cassie Driver (Tigerbomb)—THAT GETS COUNTERED! Using her speed and timing, Bella twists out, holds Emmy's arm and latches on a Full Nelson to DROP Emmy with The Swan Song (Full Nelson Forward Russian Legsweep)!

"SWAN SONG by Bella! Emmy sent flat on her face, and Bella is PO'D," Jeremy says.

"Wouldn't YOU be?" Cris asks. "Emily Elizabeth? Emmy? Too many 'Es' resurrecting for The END to take! Bella put away Double E. Let's watch her do away with Single E."

And elsewhere, Sansa throws rights and lefts towards Bubbles AND Buttercup! For surviving so long, she should be applauded! However, Buttercup Headbutts Sansa and sends her stumbling into the ropes, and Bubbles Capo Kicks her before Buttercup &amp; Bubbles back up and run forward. Sansa gets a DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE that sends her flipping over the ropes and onto the floor!

"Sansa Stark, gone!" Jeremy says. "And the ring is starting to clear out!"

"And we're close to ANOTHER addition to the elimination pile..." Jon points out.

Bella lifts up Emmy and holds her by her neck. Bella yells, "GOOD RIDDANCE!", and runs to the ropes and **EMMY REVERSES IT INTO A FLIP AND SENDS BELLA FLYING OVER THE ROPES TO A RAUCOUS POP FROMT HE PHILLY CROWD!**

"**BELLA! BELLA SWAN OUT THE RING! FLYING RIGHT OVER THE ROPES!**" Al exclaims.

"**WHAT!? WHAT IN THE FOOTBALL HELL WHERE JAMARCUS RUSSEL'S SKILL CAME FROM!?**" Cris was so confused he was saying weird references. "**WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?**"

"**EMMY COUNTERED THE CHOKESLAM ELIMINATION INTO A FLIP! BELLA IS GONE! BELLA IS OUT OF HERE!**" Shouts Jeremy.

Emmy, who had landed on the apron, rolled back into the ring and stared at Bella as she went from one knee to both feet. She would have kept her sight on her…

…but the final countdown was starting. And a pop was beginning to form because EVERYONE knew who this was.

10…

9…

"Europe couldn't say it better, ladies and gentlemen…" Jeremy nodded as he spoke. "…It's the final countdown."

8…

7…

"And Emmy has been anticipating this ALL NIGHT," says Al. "The whole ringleader of the things she's had to endure since Enmity. This transformation was all a result of Number 30's actions."

6…

5…

"Of course she's Number Thirty. She almost KILLED people to get here. She'd be damned if she wasn't 30," Jeremy says with a sigh.

4…

3…

Emmy turned to face the stage… She wanted to see this coming…

"Ladies and gentlemen...YOUR FIRST REGAL RUMBLE WINNER..." hypes Cris. "BANK ON MY WORDS BECAUSE…"

2…

1…

*BUUUZZ!*

...

"_...Here comes THE PAYNE..."_

_[Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all]_

("Pain" by Three Days Grace plays)

AND THE CROWD ERUPTS…boos, cheers, it all made LOUD NOISE…

**#30: ZOE PAYNE**

...for Miss Payne herself, who SPEEDWALKED out onto the stage and kept her figuratively red eyes on the sight for sore eyes in the ring. "THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR HEART'S NOT BEATING…" She says with a savage growl as she BOOKED IT DOWN THE RAMP LIKE A FERAL BEAST…

"OH GOOD LORD I THINK AFTER WHAT WE SAW IN THE AMBULANCE MATCH, SHE MAY ACTUALLY MEAN THAT…" Jon gulps.

"ZOE PAYNE RUNNING DOWN, AND SHE'S IN THAT RING—OOOH POWERPUFFS INTERCEPTED HER!" Jeremy shouts.

"BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! NOOO STAY AWAY STAY AWAY!" Cris pleaded. "ZOE IS A WOMAN POSSESSED BY VENGEANCE! DO NOT GET IN HER WAY!"

Zoe gets BOOTED in the jaw by Buttercup as Bubbles held her feet, and Bubbles gets behind Zoe as Buttercup ran the ropes and comes back TO GET THE FLYING SHOULDER TACKLE CONNECTING TO HER OWN SISTER BUBBLES! ZOE HAD HURDLED OVER BUTTERCUP AND WENT STRAIGHT FOR EMMY! AND THE TWO GIRLS SHARED FISTS RIGHT TO THE FACE – EMMY REACHING UP TO PUNCH ZOE, BUT GETTING HER OWN SHOTS IN BEFORE ZOE KNEED HER MUAY THAI-STYLE AND SENT HER INTO THE TURNBUCKLES!

"GOOD LORD, ZOE PAYNE! CORNER SHOULDER THRUSTS! And now an Irish Whip!" commentates Jon.

Emmy comes back and BACKFLIPS away from Zoe as Payne tried for a Spinning Back Fist! Emmy ducked another Backfist BUT GETS ROUNDHOUSED BY PAYNE AND SENT FLAT ON HER BACK! But now BUBBLES SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODIES PAYNE!

"Roundhouse Kick to send Emmy—OOOH BUBBLES! CROSSBODY!" exclaims Jeremy. "The Powerpuffs NOT DONE WITH ZOE PAYNE!"

"And Bubbles and Buttercup MUGGING Zoe here!" shouts Al.

Buttercup holds her in a Double Chickenwing and lifts Zoe…and Bubbles Springboards and Corkscrew Gamengiris Zoe in the face! Payne falls over…and two-thirds of The Tag Champs grab Payne and go to throw her over.

"ALL…ABOUT…US…not your romance with EMMY…" Buttercup says viciously…

…BUT THAT EARNED HER A LETHAL JUMPING KNEE STRIKE TO THE (place where her) NOSE (would be)! And Buttercup holding her (bleeding if she ever had a) nose, turns around and HAS BUBBLES BIEL THROWN RIGHT INTO HER! The girls in the ring watch as Zoe YANKS Bubbles off her feet and lifts her onto her shoulders. She throws her off and TANs her right on the spot! And Zoe picks up Buttercup and delivers a TAN to her as well! And right after that, Zoe Payne picks them both up and runs to the ropes and THROWS THEM BOTH OVER THE ROPES!

"Zoe Payne DISMANTLED two-thirds of our Women's Tag Team Champions...!" Jeremy, wide-eyed, stared on in shocked. "THAT...is INSANITY..."

And that's when Zoe goes back to Emmy AND CATCHES A SUPERKICK…BUT THEN GETS DRILLED BY A DRAGON WHIP KICK ANSWER THAT TAKES HER DOWN!

...And meanwhile, Yumi picks up Tori Vega and backs up...she runs for a Calf Kick, but Tori ducks it and spins around to deliver THE SLAP (Discus Open Palmed Slap)! That makes Yumi stumble, and is perfect for Tori to grab her from behind in a Cobra Clutch and hold her in place for a HARD Single Knee Backbreaker!

"GEEZ! She calls that The Vega Snap! And I wouldn't be surprised if a few bones DID snap off of that one!" exclaims Jeremy.

As that goes on, Mystique Sonia is stomping and kicking all over a downed Chell! And Chell tries to get up, but MS runs and Springboards off the ropes and Corkscrews right into Chell, taking her down with a Flying Bray Wyatt-like Elbow Smash!

"And Mystique Sonia, keeping Chell down here!" Jon says, "And Zoe and Emmy STILL brawling! Add in Carmen and Katniss ALSO brawling! We are getting down to the wire, folks… The final five will SOON be determined…"

"And that's when it all switches to a pinfall elimination match. Last woman left goes to _ZENITH_," Al Michaels reminds everyone.

Tori, stalking Yumi, backs into the ropes and goes for that Big Boot again, which she calls The Victorious Justice. And IT GETS CAUGHT BY YUMI! Ishiyama GLARES into the now widened and nervous eyes of Yumi…and CAPTURE SUPLEXES her into the ropes! Yumi hits the ropes upside-down, and then tries to get up BUT GETS THE BOMA YE KNEE THAT SENDS HER OVER THE ROPES AND DOWN ONTO THE FLOOR!

"OOOH! YUMI ELIMINATES TORI VEGA! THE SINGER GETS ELIMINATED!" exclaims Jeremy excitedly.

"And that must be CATHARTIC for Yumi after everything that's transpired!" says Al Michaels.

Carmen Sandiego CHOPS Katniss as she leans on the ropes. Katniss was exhausted…but she HAD to press on. She was SO CLOSE. She lasted this long…she couldn't fail now…

…and Carmen eyes her and says, "Think I'll steal this one too hun." She GRABS Katniss by the throat…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Samoan Spikes—**THE AIR ABOVE KATNISS, WHO INSTEAD DUCKS DOWN AND BACKDROPS CARMEN! SANDIEGO GOES FLYING OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE FLOOR!**

"**KATNISS! THE LONGEST-LASTING PERSON IN THE RUMBLE SO FAR IN ITS INCEPTION! EVERDEEN HAS ELIMINATED CARMEN!**" shouts Jeremy.

"**THAT'S WHAT SHE LASTED SO LONG FOR! THAT'S WHAT KEPT HER IN IT: THE GRATIFICATION OF THAT—THAT RIGHT THERE!**" Jonathan hollers.

"ONE MORE TO GO…ONE MORE LADY BEFORE THE RULES ALL CHANGE!" Al shouts.

Mystique Sonia continues to knee Chell, and then knees her all the way to the ropes! Chell holds her head, and Sonia picks her up and holds her in a Headlock. Sonia scrapes the head of Chell on the ropes, and then yells, "THIS IS FINALLY MY MOMENT…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and proceeds to wind back and GET LIFTED AND AN ATOMIC DROP ONTO THE ROPES…

"OOOH…Chell getting OUT of the Headlock and—BIG BOOT! BIG BOOT SENDS SONIA OFF THE ROPES AND ONTO THE FLOOR!" Al shouts.

Sonia, who was right next to the steps Wheatley was placed on top of, just growled and looked up to see Wheatley. And the personality core says, "Better luck next time Sonia. Maybe then Chell won't be as good." And that comment enrages Sonia, who was ABOUT to grab Wheatley and smash him...but instead opts to just smile it off. And indeed she does smile, and she walked up the ramp with said smile of hers. And it confuses Wheatley and everyone else.

But in the interim…Chell turned to the ring, where Emmy and Zoe had been pulled off of each other and were in the near left and far right corners respectively, staring at one another...where Yumi Ishiyama stood in the near right corner...Katniss was in the far left corner…and Chell stood in the middle...and the crowd noise intensified as our final five have been decided...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have endured a lot of time…and so have these girls…but we enter the second phase of this match," Jon says. "Elimination style! Pinfall or submission! Final girl standing meets The Alpha Bitch at _Zenith_..."

Emmy was going to save _XX_…the show SHE made for EVERYONE…from The END AND Gwen…

Chell was going to finish what she started all those _XX_s ago and finally finish Gwen off…and her new found aggression was going to help…

Katniss Everdeen survived this long; she WASN'T going to lose here…she was going ALL THE WAY…

Zoe Payne was tired of being screwed over... She was going to win this match and FINALLY get what was due to her…The Females Title…

Yumi Ishiyama survived injury and betrayal to get here…she wanted to prove that she could survive and endure anything and head right on to _Zenith_…

…and the SECOND BELL RINGS…

"HERE WE GO…FINAL PHASE! FIVE GIRLS WHO SURVIVED! FIVE GIRLS WITH ZENITH DREAMS! WHO IS GOING TO WI—_**BOMA YEEE TO CHEEELL!**_" Jeremy SHOUTS!

Yumi stands over the downers Powerhouse as the crowd just CHEERS and SHOUTS, "THAT WAS QUICK! THAT WAS QUICK!" And Yumi pins Chell with BOTH legs hooked! And referee Kenny Cashew slides in and counts!

1…

2…

CHELL KICKS OUT! AND YUMI ROLLS OFF OF CHELL AS EMMY AND PAYNE GO BACK AT IT IN THE BACKGROUND!

…AND KATNISS NAILS A DIVING DOUBLE KNEE DROP TO THE GUT OF CHELL!

"WHOA! Katniss getting in on the Chell assault with—OH MY! SPRINGBOARD LEG DROP FROM YUMI!" exclaims Al.

"And—DIVING ELBOW DROP TO THE STERNUM FROM KATNISS!" Jon shouts. "They're just throwing EVERYTHING AT HER! AND IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT FOR ANYBODY, MIGHT AS WELL BE FOR THE WOMAN WHO TOOK OUT THREE-TENTHS OF THE FIELD!"

"And Chell—GETS A MOONSAULT FROM YUMI!" Cris exclaims, "GEEZ OKAY WE GET IT!"

"And the pin!" shouts Jeremy. "Katniss with the pin!"

1…

…

2…

…

CHELL KICKS OUT! AND KATNISS IS HOLDING HER FACE…

…but goes BACK on the offensive with a Cross Legged Triangle Choke! THE MOCKINGJAY! And Chell is STRUGGLING to breath as she flails in the move! And Katniss turns it over so they're on their stomachs...and Yumi locks in a CAMEL CLUTCH as well!

"CAMEL CLUTCH! MOCKINGJAY! THE GIRLS TRYING TO MAKE CHELL TAP OUT! NO MATTER WHAT, SHE'S GOING TO TAP AND GET ELIMINATED!" shouts Jon.

And Emmy hangs onto the ropes and Enzuigiris Zoe and sends her stumbling into the far right corner. Emmy runs towards it and GETS LARIATED SO HARD SHE FLIPS RIGHT ON HER HEAD!

"GOOD GRAVY ATOP A FRIED TURKEY WITH DELICIOUS STUFFING AS IT MARINATES INSIDE OF A DELICIOUS MEAT AND MUSHROOM SOUP BROTH SO IT CAN ABSORB THE JUICES AND—"

"OKAY OKAY WE'LL GO TO BOSTON MARKET AFTER THE SHOW, JUST STOP MAKING ME HUNGRY!' shouts Jon.

"Ah cool thanks bro." Jeremy smiles and pats his brother on the back. "And about this match…Good Lord Zoe damn near BROKE EMMY'S NECK..."

"That Lariat LEVELS Emmy…" Cris says, "…and we may see an elimination—UNLESS CHELL SAYS OTHERWISE…"

Chell is getting up…and she is already on her knees…and she has Katniss hanging from her neck…and Yumi in her back...so Katniss gets LIFTED...and finds herself hanging on in an Electric Chair position...and Yumi is on Chell's back…

…

…

…

…

…

And like a building with no foundation, Chell goes CRASHING BACKWARDS AND ELECTRIC CHAIR DROPPING AND SLAMMING KATNISS AND YUMI RESPECTIVELY!

"I KNOW WE OVERSTATE THIS A LOT, BUT CHELL'S POWER IS CRAZY! TWO GIRLS, ONE POWERHOUSE, ONE COUNTER...AND THEY ALL WENT DOWN!" Jeremy marked.

Chell gets up and KNEES Katniss...and then picks up Yumi and grabs her from behind and locks in SILENT BUT DEADLY...

"REAR NAKED CHOKE…REAR NAKED CHOKE! THE SBD IS FIRMLY LOCKED IN, AND YUMI HAS NOWHERE TO GO!" shouts Al as Yumi flails, trying to find a way free!

*Fast-Forward*

YUMI...ONE MINUTE...SHE KEEPS TRYING TO HANG ON...

...AND SHE CLENCHES HER FISTS TO PROVE LIFE...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but the fists…they start to loosen…her tightened fists begin coming undone…

…

…and Chell keeps it all in as the arms fall limp…

…

…

...and the referee calls for the bell!

"CHOKED OUT! SBD gives us our first elimination via submission!" Jon says.

Blader DJ announces, "Yumi Ishiyama has been eliminated!"

Chell gets up, and she just turns away to focus on Emmy and Zoe…and she ELBOWS them both and then Irish Whips Zoe and catches her with a Belly to Belly and Suplexes her!

The referees, meanwhile assist Yumi out the ring. She was slowly coming to, and the crowd did chant, "YUMI! YUMI!" for her due to not tapping out.

"Yumi did the thing out here." Jeremy says. "Eliminated...but still did a hell of a lot of good for her stock for lasting so long."

Yumi is helped with turning around _INTO VICTORIOUS JUSTICE FROM VEGA TO KO HER!_

"_TORI VEGA!?_" Al yelled in befuddlement.

"**OH COME ON THERE WASN'T EVEN A NEED FOR THIS!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**ATTACKING FROM BEHIND WHEN THE GIRL IS MOST VULNERABLE! WHAT A HIT AND RUN!**" Exclaims Jon.

Tori raises the Queendom symbol up to vociferous boos, and Vega soaked in them while saying, "Yeah…you DEFINITELY look natural in that pose. Mmm, just saying."

*Fast-Forward*

Chell catches Emmy on the rebound and Samoan Drops her! Zoe gets up and Chell Uppercuts her! And Katniss gets lifted from behind and PLANTED with a Sit-Out Spin Out Release Powerbomb!

"Chell on ABSOLUTE FIRE! And she's gotten the MOST eliminations in this match with, I believe, TEN! Gwen may be looking at her future…and it looks a lot like her past," says Jon. "And remembering what Chell did to Gwen…I WHOLEHEARTEDLY sponsor a Chell vs. Gwen rematch!"

"What? You remember when she lost twice? I know I do," says Cris.

Chell picks up Emmy and Double Underhooks the arms before—Emmy twists out of it and kicks the gut of Chell! She hooks the neck and jumps up and PLANTS HER with The Definitely-DT!

"DEFINITELY-DT! EMMY SCORES WITH IT ON CHELL!" Jonathan calls.

"That patented DDT of Emmy's! Emmy hooks the legs!" shouts Al.

1…

…

2…

…

CHELL KICKS OUT! AND THE ENTIRE CROWD GOES WILD AS EMMY ROLLS OFF OF CHELL…

"HOW…HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE!?" asks Cris. "I can understand Gwen, but HER?"

"I don't understand GWEN," Jon groans. "But Chell is such a tough and resilient woman! She's SURVIVED Aperture! Of course she can survive this! This is a wholly new and focused Chell! A Chell INFLUENCED by GLaDOS—**OUCH EFFECT! SWINGING REVERSE STO, PIN!**"

Zoe hooks both legs!

1…

…

2…

…

CHELL STILL KICKS OUT…!

"GOOD LORD…" Jon watches on, FLABBERGASTED by Chell. "THE SURVIVOR CONTINUES TO SURVIVE! CHELL WANTS TO GO TO _ZENITH_ BAD! SHE WANTS THAT FEMALES TITLE SHOT IN THE TOKYO DOME!"

Chell gets up…and Katniss comes from behind and lifts Chell onto her shoulders, Inverted Fireman's Carry style, all to the love of the crowd…

…**AND SHE PLANTS CHELL WITH THE FLAMING BLUDGEON (Burning Hammer)!**

"**FLAMING BLUDGEON! KENTA KOBASHI IS MUST BE CRINGING…AND SMILING…BECAUSE CHELL GOT PLANTED RIGHT ON HER HEAD…!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"CHELL…CHELL ISN'T MOVING! I THINK…I THINK KATNISS GOT HER!" exclaims Cris.

"KATNISS RUSHING FOR THE PIN!" Al commentates.

1...

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**3!**

"**CHELL…CHELL IS FINALLY OUT!**" Exclaims Jonathan.

"**Chell has been eliminated!**" announces Blader DJ.

"CHELL TOOK A BOMA YE, SEVERAL DIVES, TWO SIMULTANEOUS SUBMISSIONS, A DEFINITELY-DT, AN OUCH EFFECT, AND A BURNING BLUDGEON!" Jeremy shouts. "CHELL IS AMAZING…BUT SHE CAME UP JUST SHORT!"

"BUT TAKE NOTHING AWAY; WHAT AN IMPRESSIVE RUN FOR CHE—_SPEAR! SPEAR TO EMMY FROM ZOE!_" Al exclaims.

Zoe gets up from the downed Emmy, and turns INTO A DROPKICK FROM KATNISS! And the tired, long lasting Katniss tries catching her breath as she picks up Payne. She lifts HER for The Flaming Bludgeon, and Zoe starts elbowing her way out. Katniss gets the elbow to the eye, and Zoe hits her with a Half Nelson Suplex!

*Fast-Forward*

Katniss has Emmy on her shoulders and turns around and Emmy slips behind Katniss and pushes her into Zoe's SPINNING SIDE SLAM! Zoe then looks up to see Emmy NAIL her with a Running Dropkick to the side head! Zoe holds her noggin, and Emmy goes to the apron…SWEET SPOT ELBOW (Springboard Elbow Drop) to the chest! Payne is down, and Emmy gets up and tries catching her breath. She turns around and KATNISS DELIVERS A SLINGBLADE! And Everdeen crawls into the far right corner for rest...as Zoe tries to get up and the tired Emmy is barely able to turn over. The crowd is chanting, "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" as Katniss lowers her head and shakes it.

"And ladies and gentlemen, these ladies have put their all on the line. They are TIRED. They are SORE. They are HURT. Zoe came out at No. 30, but her prior Ambulance Match earlier in the night STILL affects her." Al says.

"Give them all the credit. They AMAZE us. And THIS is all for _Zenith_…the biggest show in CCW history," Says Jon. "_Jackpot_, _Regal Rumble_, it all leads to _Zeni_—**WHAT THE HECK!? KATNISS!**"

"**KATNISS! HIT WITH THE SPRINGBOARD COAST TO COAST WITH A CHAIR BY **_**CARMEN SANDIEGO!**_" shouts Jeremy.

Sandiego INDEED DOES IT OUT OF NOWHERE...and Katniss SLUMPS over in her corned, out of it. The crowd boos at Carmen THUNDEROUSLY, the Lady in Red waving the chair around and saying, "Oh where in the world do you think YOU are...?"…as if Katniss could answer it. So she leaves...

…and Zoe Payne gets up as well, eyeing a dazed Katniss slumped in the corned. JUST for good measure, she backs up...

"Oooh ZOE…TAKING ADVANTAGE…" Jeremy says.

"Payne with the pin GIFT WRAPPED to her!" Jon says as Zoe ran. "All she needs to do is STAMP her approval with—_**OOOH!**_"

"**THAT'S NO STAMP; THAT'S A FREAKING TATTOO—PAYNE TRAIN!**" Jeremy yells as Zoe pulls Katniss a few inches away from the turnbuckles…

…

…

LEFT MARK (Outer Limitz Elbow) to the sternum! And Zoe pulls Katniss out for a pin!

1…

2…

3!

"**Katniss Everdeen has been eliminated!**" Blader DJ called.

"I am just TICKED…THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Jeremy says. "After lasting all that time, THIS is how she's treated?"

"I am a bit miffed too, bro!" Says Jon. "THAT was just an unceromonious way to be taken out the match."

"Hey let's STOP worrying about KATNISS...we have more IMPORTANT people to talk about." Cris says.

"In his own rude way, he IS right. (Cris: I always am.) Sure." Al shook his head. "TWO…GIRLS…LEFT. Zoe Payne…finally getting what she feels is owed to her after numerous setbacks from outside sources. Emmy…wanting to save _CCW Double X_. ONE OF THESE TWO IS GOING TO _ZENITH_ TO FACE GWEN..."

…

"AND EMMY WASTING NO TIME! PUSHING ZOE INTO THE CORNER AND RAINING FISTS!" shouts Jon.

Emmy punches Zoe in that far fight corner and keeps throwing hands to the face! And Emmy backs up and runs forward…

…

…

…

…

…and gets lifted up and sent CRASHING FACE FIRST INTO THE CORNER POST!

"I AM GOING TO END THIS…" Zoe growled as Emmy stumbled towards her and gets lifted up Fireman's style! And Zoe adjusts herself…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and throws her off FOR EMMY TO CATCH THE KNEE!

"EMMY CAUGHT IT…" Jon says.

...and Emmy spins Zoe around and kicks the gut before hooking the neck and jumping...

...

...

...

**...AND SHE PLANTS ZOE WITH THE DEFINITELY-DT! THE JUMPING DDT CONNECTS!**

"**EMMY! EMMY WITH THE JUMPING DDT TO PAYNE!**" exclaims Al.

"**WHAT!? WHAT!?**" Cris stands up. "**ZOE, AS VOICE OF THE REVOLUTION I COMMAND THAT YOU NOT LOSE TO THIS!**"

"**IT'S TOO LATE! IT'S ALL TOO LATE CRIS!**" Jon shouts. "**EMMY INTO THE COVER!**"

1…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**KICKOUT! ZOE PAYNE KICKS OUT!**

"**WHAT THE HELL!?**" Asks Jeremy.

"**GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY SHE ACTUALLY KICKED OUT!**" Jon shouts as Zoe held her pants.

"**AHAHA YOU PEOPLE THOUGHT THIS WAS THE END!?**" Asks Cris. "**SHE'S TOO BUSY TRYING TO WIN! NOTHING IS GOING TO JOIN IN ON THIS AND SCREW HER OVER...ZOE PAYNE IS NOT LETTING GO...NOT NOW!**"

*Fast-Forward*

Emmy breathes heavily as she stumbles over to Payne…

"Both girls almost on their last legs. And Emmy the only one up…" says Jeremy.

…

…

…

…

…

…

...and Emmy lifts up Zoe and _**GETS THE BROAD SIDE OF A METAL AXE HEAD SMASHED INTO HER SKULL!**_

"And—_**GOOD LORD WHAT WAS THAT!?**_" Asks Jeremy.

"_**THAT WAS THE AXE HEAD FROM THE AXE IN THE AMBULANCE MATCH!**_" shouts and screams Jon. "_**THAT AXE HANDLE, THE EQUALIZER! EMMY IS OUT COLD!**_"

"_**AHAHA THE RESOURCEFULNESS OF PAYNE!**_" exclaims Cris, "_**TIRED, SORE, NO WEAPONS…SO SHE IMPROVISES AND USES THE AXE AGAIN! AND EMMY IS LAID OUT STARFISH STYLE ON THE CANVAS!**_"

"_**WHAT A SHOT BY PAYNE!**_" Al yells. "_**AND ZOE DROPS TO HER KNEES!**_"

Zoe indeed drops to her knees, and then goes down to hook both legs of Emmy as the referee counts…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**EMMY KICKS OUT…! BARELY…BUT SHE KICKS OUT ENOUGH FOR IT TO BREAK THE PIN…! AND ZOE PAYNE'S EYES BUG OUT…AND HER JAW IS AGAPE AS EMMY STILL KICKED OUT OF THE AXE HEAD SHOT TO THE SKULL!**_

"_**GOOD LORD…OH…**_" Cris was SPEECHLESS. FOR ONCE.

"_**SHE…HOW DID…HOW DID SHE DO THAT!?**_" Jeremy stammers.

"_**EMMY…EMMY KICKING OUT AS WELL! THE RIVALS JUST CAN'T CATCH A BREAK…ZOE PAYNE CAN'T CATCH A BREAK!**_" Al shouts.

"_**ZOE PAYNE'S FACE SAYS IT ALL… IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OVER… IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OVER AFTER THAT AXE HEAD…BUT SOMEHOW SOMEWAY EMMY SURVIVES AND KICKS OUT…**_" Jonathan comments.

*Fast-Forward*

Zoe yanks Emmy up by her ponytail and holds onto her head with one hand, pointing her face to the Zenith sign off in the distance…and snarling, "YOU SEE THAT? YOU SEE RIGHT THERE? THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING! YOU WANNA KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!"

…

"I'LL TELL YOU WHERE YOU'RE GOING…" Zoe tells Emmy…right before putting her in a Standing Headscissors…

…lifting her…

…

…

…

…and THROWING her into the corner with a Running Buckle Bomb! Emmy bounces off of the turnbuckles…

…and comes back into Zoe like a dart gun with a Finn Bálor-like Running Front Dropkick! That sends Zoe backward…

…but Zoe recovers and BLASTS Emmy with a Running Big Boot that turns her inside-out AGAIN!

"BACK AND FORTH THESE TWO NEMESES GO—OHHH, WHAT A BOOT!" Al exclaims.

"A YAKUZA KICK THE MAFIA THEMSELVES WOULD TREMBLE FROM!" Cris yells.

Zoe turns around…

…

…and Emmy JOLTS UP to her feet and NAILS Zoe on the top of her head with a Pelé Kick!

"BUT EMMY SURE DIDN'T TREMBLE! PELÉ IN KIND! THE PELÉ IN RECEIPT!" Jonathan shouts.

"THIS IS HITTING 212 FAHRENHEIT, COMING TO BOIL! NEITHER GIRL WANTS TO LOSE! NOT WITH WHAT'S ON THE LINE! NOT WITH WHAT THEY'RE FIGHTING FOR!" Jeremy exclaims.

Both Zoe and Emmy are knocked into a daze by each other's attacks…

…

…

…but after thirty seconds, Zoe is in the superior position, on her feet…

…

…from where she grabs the prone and writhing Emmy in a Wheelbarrow…

"Zoe the first to her feet, however…!" Jonathan sees.

"And THAT gives her the ascendancy BY DEFAULT!" Cris asserts.

…

…

…and goes back for a Wheelbarrow Suplex—that Emmy reverses in the lift into a BACKCRACKER!

"EMMY HAVING SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT! BACKCRACKER!" Al shouts. "AND AN IMPACTFUL ONE AT THAT, GETTING ALL SPINE OVER ALL KNEES!"

"GAAAAAAH WHAT?!" Cris can't believe it.

Emmy sees Zoe reeling off of the harsh snapping of her back across the knees…

…

…and that green lights the six-year-old to head to the top rope.

"Oh no, you DO NOT WANT HER UP THERE! YOU DO NOT WANT THIS LITTLE GIRL TO START DOING THIS—NOT HERE! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT. NOW!" Cris protests.

Zoe struggles her way back up to her feet, everything from Ambulance Match to this Rumble itself afflicting her…

"Emmy perched like a VULTURE on that top turnbuckle…!" Jeremy observes.

…

…

…

…

…and Emmy dives…

…

…

…

…and Emmy CONNECTS with the Dragonrana, sending Zoe across the ring!

"AND SPOT-ON SHE IS WITH THE DRAGONRANA!" Al hollers.

"EMMY TAKING DOWN ZOE, AND TAKING HER ALMOST CLEAR TO THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE RING WHILE SHE'S AT IT!" Jonathan exclaims.

Emmy jumps back to her feet shortly after, the crowd hopping up and down as they see the transformed PBS Kid primed and ready…to close it out…

…

…

…but as Emmy approaches Zoe, she stops…looks down at the SSX Demon…

…

…

…and starts backing up…backing up…backing up…

"Hold on…h-hold on now… What's Emmy doing?" Jeremy wonders.

…

…

…

…

…until she ends up in the corner. Her right heel nicks the bottom turnbuckle there…and Emmy turns around…

…

…and lightly kicks the bottom turnbuckle once…twice…THREE times…

…

…FOUR times…and this time, she's kicking it harder…

…and harder…

…and HARDER…

…and FASTER AND FASTER…

…and HARDER AND FASTER AND HARDER AND FASTER until she FINALLY turns around, hands on the rope behind her, sizing up Zoe Payne with her feet in place!

"OOOOOH I SEE EMMY'S FIRING UP NOW! …But for WHAT though…?" Jeremy blinks. "…! WAIT A SECOND…WAIT A SECOND…"

"Zoe, prone from a distance…a distance conducive to a CERTAIN MANEUVER…" Jonathan mentions.

"Oh, you've gotta be—she wouldn't. She WOULDN'T…" Cris grits his teeth.

"In one context, it's shades of Charlie Brown; in ANOTHER…it's shades of _PANDEMONIUM_ and one of the last things Emmy felt before descending into what we're seeing right now!" Al exclaims.

Emmy, a FIRE in her face, waits for Zoe to get sufficiently to all fours…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then she RUNS…

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Cris SCREAMS, going an octave higher with each exclamation.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…_FOREARM SMASHES the Druid from Gwen Tennyson's cult off of the apron!_

"OFF WITH THE ROYAL PAYNE'S HEA—WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?!" Jeremy screams. "OH WHAT IS _THAT _DOING HERE?! WHAT THE FRICK IS _THAT _DOING HERE?!"

"WHY IS ONE OF THOSE DAMN DRUIDS OF GWEN TENNYSON AT THE RING?!" Jonathan shouts.

Emmy takes the Druid down to the floor with her strike…

"I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT IT DIDN'T COME ALONE—LOOK!" Al hollers.

…but then a Druid pops up on the adjacent apron, and Emmy knocks THAT one down! Druids appear on the other two ring aprons, and Emmy runs over with Forearm Shivers to level THEM too!

"EMMY WAS ABOUT TO KICK THE SKULL OFF OF ZOE'S SHOULDERS, AND NOW SHE'S FINDING HERSELF KNOCKING DOWN AND PUNCHING OUT DRUIDS!" Jeremy yells.

"AND EMMY IS VISIBLY **NOT **IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!" Al shouts.

Emmy gives the fourth of the Druids ringside an angry GLARE from inside the ring, a glare that she replicates around the squared circle at all of the intruders around her…

…all of whom begin to stand up…Emmy keeping her eyes on them, one fist clenched…BOTH fists clenched. Her gaze is one not just of tranquil fury…but also of warning, as though DARING any of them to try again to impede upon her and the match at hand. The Druids stay motionless…and Emmy gets back into position, standing in the corner…

…

…

…

…

…only for a Druid there to grab Emmy's ankle from the apron. Emmy, fed up, SHOOS the Druid off of her foot, pushing the disciple back. The PBS child narrows her eyes, having had enough of this…as her dominant hand rises to point at the _Zenith_ sign behind her, immediate intentions clear…

"I don't know WHAT'S going on here, but Emmy's making it clear – she's gonna get to _Zenith _one way or another!" Al yells.

…

…

…

…

…but then…the Druid looks back at Emmy…

…

…REMOVES its hood…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the entire crowd in Philadelphia almost loses its collective eyeballs, as do the commentators, as does the timekeeper and ring announcer…as does the referee…AND AS DOES EMMY…

"_OHHHHHH MY GODDDDD!_" Jeremy's voice quivers and squeaks. "_WH-WH-WHAT?! …WHAT THE F*CK?!_"

…

…

…as the Druid reveals himself to be a bald young boy, not named Charlie Brown…but nevertheless familiar to Emmy…

"ARE Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y—ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!" Jeremy stammers.

"I-I AM! AND EMMY'S SEEING IT TOO!" Jonathan yells.

"_**SHE RECOGNIZES THE KID—THAT'S CAILLOU!**_" Al identifies.

"_**CAILLOU OF…OF PBS KIDS, IN A DRUID'S OUTFIT?!**_" Jonathan yells.

"**DON'T LOOK AT ME; I'VE GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!**" Cris asserts.

Emmy's face is utterly DUMBSTRUCK, her mouth hanging agape, her expression no longer one of anger or fury or foreboding…but complete SHOCK…

…

…

…

…and just then, ANOTHER Druid in an adjacent location takes off its hood…

…

…

…

…**and that Druid is Daniel Tiger!**

"**OH MY GOD, LOOK AT **_**THAT **_**ONE! IT'S DANIEL TIGER FROM **_**DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD**_**!**" Jeremy screams.

"**IS THIS…?! I-I'M NOT EVEN…!**" Al struggles to put together a sentence from all of this.

Emmy isn't given much time to process THIS reveal…

…

…

…

…

…

…**as the adjacent Druid reveals himself to be Vaz!**

"**A-AND VAZ! FROM **_**CLIFFORD**_**!**" Jonathan shouts.

"**EMMY'S MIND IS GETTING MORE AND MORE BLOWN WITH EVERY DEGREE SHE TURNS HER EYES!**" Cris yells. "**LOOK—LOOK AT HER FACE! THAT VENEER OF STRENGTH HAS **_**FADED**_**!**"

As Emmy rotates her gaze, her expression changes from SURPRISE…to CONSTERNATION…

…to HORROR…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**as the fourth Druid shows herself to be Becky Lopez!**

"**AND BECKY LOPEZ—THAT'S GEORGE SHRINKS'S NEIGHBOR!**" Jonathan yells. "**BECKY LOPEZ FROM **_**GEORGE SHRINKS**_**!**"

"**WAIT… DOES THIS MEAN THAT THE MEMBERS OF GWEN'S CULT OF DRUIDS…ARE **_**ALL**_**…?!**" Al's voice trails off.

"**IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING OR IS THIS A BAD DREAM?!**" Jeremy screams.

"…**EMMY'S PROBABLY WISHING IT WAS THE LATTER!**" Cris yells.

Emmy's hands start to shake slightly…but her lips quiver NOTICEABLY…as all of this washes over her, realization setting in, concern and fright heavily founded…as for the first time all night, and perhaps the most in all of her life, Emmy's expression, previously strong, robust, resolute and determined…was the ESSENCE of vulnerability. The Dragon Girl…the Dragoncrow…the Hija de Los Muertos—whatever one wanted to call her based on her look…it didn't matter…because right now…she was SCARED…

…

…

…

And as she opens her lips to say something…

"WHOAWHOAWHOA BEHIND EMMY! BEHIND EMMY!" Jeremy warns.

…KAI GREEN slides into the ring behind Emmy, grabs her…

"IT'S KAAAAI!" Jeremy screams.

…

…

…_**and SPIKES her with a Revelation, dropping her onto the top of her head á la Cody Rhodes to Evan Bourne that one time on WWE RAW!**_

"_**OHHHHHH MAN WHAT A REVELATION!**_" Jeremy yells.

"_**THE DRUIDS OR THE ROLLING CUTTER?! THE DAMN DRUIDS OR THE DAMN ROLLING CUTTER?!**_" Jonathan hollers.

"_**BOTH, BRO! BOTH!**_" Jeremy answers.

"_**EMMY DIDN'T SEE A LICK OF IT COMING—NOT THE DRUIDS, NOT THEIR IDENTITIES…AND MOST CERTAINLY NOT THE REEMERGENCE OF KAI GREEN!**_" Al yells.

Kai kneels on the mat on both patellae…splays her arms and looks up slowly to the sky…having given Emmy the biggest Revelation in her existence…and giggling to the ceiling lights, her goddess's certain favor giving her delights. She looks down at Emmy, lecherous smile on her face…and says, "For my goddess…"

Kai then slides out of the ring…and places a palm on young Caillou's forehead, the four-year-old closing his eyes and listening to the Poisonous Prophet's dicta. The rest of the Druids convene on that side of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Emmy tilts her head up, ever hesitantly…

…

…

…

…

…and her lips shake again, trying to elicit words…trying to ask for an explanation…

"EMMY LOOKING FOR ANSWERS! EMMY LOOKING FOR AN EXPLANATION…!" Al shouts. "SHE ISN'T THE ONLY ONE!"

…

…

…trying to figure this out as—_**Zoe Payne drives by and PUNTS Emmy dead in the skull!**_

"_**OHHHHHH BUT SHE MAY HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER BRAIN MATTER AFTER THAT KICK!**_" Cris yells.

"_**LIKE HELL DOES ZOE PAYNE CARE ABOUT WHAT EMMY'S JUST SEEN!**_" Al shouts.

"_**EXACTLY! WE'VE STILL GOT A RUMBLE TO WIN!**_" Cris exclaims.

"_**AND IN THAT RESPECT, ZOE PAYNE MAY'VE JUST KICKED EMMY TO OBLIVION AND BACK!**_" Jonathan yells.

ANOTHER mass gasp escapes the audience, the deadly kick from Payne coming seemingly out of nowhere…unexpected by the fans, most clearly unexpected by Emmy…

…

…

…

…whom Zoe yanks up off of the canvas, the deadweight that she now is…

"EMMY COMPLETELY UNRESPONSIVE—THAT KICK KNOCKED HER LIGHTS OUT! AND WITH ANY LUCK IT KNOCKED WHAT SHE JUST WITNESSED WITH HER OWN EYES OUT OF HER MIND!" Al shouts.

"BUT IT MIGHT HAVE ALSO KNOCKED SOMETHING _ELSE _OUT OF HER COMMISSION…!" Jeremy adds.

…

…

…

…and she puts Emmy onto her shoulders, lifting her up from a DOUBLE CHOKEHOLD and just depositing her into the Fireman's Carry from there…

"THE POWER! POWER EVEN AT THIS STAGE…!" Al shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_**and BLASTS her face in with a Take a Nap! Emmy nearly folds up over herself upon her head bouncing off of Zoe's devastating knee!**_

"_**TAKE A NAAAAAAAAAP!**_" Cris exclaims. "_**ZOE GOT IIIIT—GOT HERRRRRRRR!**_"

"_**I-IS THIS THE WAY…?! IS THIS REALLY HOW IT'S GONNA BE DETERMINED?! FOR THE SNOWBOARD SUPERCROSS ROOKIE REVOLUTIONARY?!**_" Jonathan yells.

"_**I DON'T MIND IT! I DON'T MIND!**_" Cris says.

Zoe drops down…turns Emmy over, and hooks the far leg tightly, having not then and not now paying ANY MIND to Kai Green or any of the revealed disciples of Gwen…

…and her face is DEMANDING a three-count. Referee Lonny Cunningham is in the perfect position…

…

…

…

…

…and he counts 1…

"_**CHECK…**_"

2…

"…_**AND…**_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**__** ZOE PAYNE! ZOE PAYNE'S DONE IT! MATE! CHECK AND MATE! CHECK! AND! MAAAAAAAAATE!**_" Cris jumps out of his seat and raises his arms in jubilation.

"_**ZOE…ZOE'S WON THE REGAL RUMBLE—I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**_" Al shouts.

"_**BELIEVE IT, AL MICHAELS! YOU'RE SEEING IT SO YOU'D BETTER BELIEVE! ZOE PAYNE, THE HITWOMAN OF THE REVOLUTION, THE LEADER AND DELTA OF THE END, THE 2014 FEMALE WRESTLER OF THE YEAR—OUR GIRL! IS GOING! TO! **_**ZENIIIIIIIITH**_**!**_" Cris proclaims.

Zoe rolls off of the pinfall, sitting down on the mat just a few inches from the laid-out Emmy…as "Pain" by Three Days Grace begins to blast through the speakers, and if it wasn't confirmed enough before it was DEFINITELY (oh what an ironic choice of adverb) concrete now. The SSX Demon had WON…and after the pin, her eyes are left on Emmy's supine body, as though her inability to kick out was finally registering… Emmy STAYED DOWN…while Zoe held her shoulders to the mat for THREE SECONDS…which meant…

"Here is your winner of the first-ever _CCW XX _Regal Rumble Match…earning herself a CCW Females Championship Match at _CCW Zenith _in Tokyo, Japan…with four eliminations and winning the match from #30…_**ZOE PAYNE!**_" Blader DJ announces.

"_**FINALLY! FINALLY!**_" Cris rejoices.

"ZOE PAYNE QUALIFIED FOR THIS MATCH BY PUTTING ANNIE FRAZIER AND AMY ROSE IN AN AMBULANCE, AND SHE HAS GONE ONWARD TO ENTER THE REGAL RUMBLE AT #30…AND WIN THE ENTIRE SHEBANG! BUT DID SHE EVEN SEE THE DRUIDS?! BECAUSE WE SURE DID! EMMY SURE DID! AND ONCE EMMY REALIZED WHO THEY WERE, EVERYTHING CHANGED!" Al yells.

"WHO CARES?!" Cris yells. "ARE YOU GONNA INSINUATE THAT IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE DISTRACTION, BECAUSE OF THE INTERFERENCE?! TOUGH NOODLES! EMMY SHOULD HAVE KEPT HER EYE ON THE BALL! AND BESIDES, HOW MANY TIMES HAS _ZOE _HAD TO DEAL WITH THAT SH*T?! _PRIDE &amp; GLORY_! _XX 14_! EVERYBODY ALWAYS WANTS TO SCREW HER OVER! WELL, NOW THE SHOES ON THE OTHER FOOT! ZOE IS ONE WHO'S VICTORIOUS! ZOE'S THE ONE WHO'S HEADED TO _ZENITH_ TO FACE GWEN TENNYSON FOR THE TITLE!"

Zoe gets to her feet and momentarily stumbles…but then looks down at the frame of Emmy…as referee Kenny Cashew reaches for her arm…

…and the _SSX _character crouches slightly and yells at Emmy's downed, motionless body, "YOU THOUGHT FACEPAINT WAS GONNA KEEP ME FROM THERE?! YOU THOUGHT YOUR CRYPTIC WORDS WERE GONNA KEEP ME FROM THERE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW, YOU STUPID LITTLE TWAT?! WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU THINK NOW?! …OR ARE YOU TOO BUSY KNOCKED THE F*CK OUT TO ANSWER ME?!" Zoe SEETHES…

…

…but then comes to an almost SEMI-satisfied calm…as Kenny Cashew raises the RR Hitwoman's right hand.

Kai and the Druids, meanwhile…Becky Lopez, Vaz, Daniel Tiger and Caillou…all reconvene and walk back up the ramp…the Messenger of Gwen giving a nod and a look of her own satisfaction…

…while Zoe drops down and rolls to ringside and starts BANGING on Michaels and Collinsworth's table!

"Kai and the REVEALED and REFORMED…or perhaps DEFORMED would be the better wo—HEY!" Al gasps as Zoe starts her banging.

"WHO'S GONNA TAKE _THIS_ FROM ME, HUH?! WHO'S GONNA SHOW UP AND STEAL IT?! WHO'S GOT A PROBLEM NOW?! WHO'S GONNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?!" Zoe SCREAMS in the faces of Al and Cris…before huffing out one final word: "…NOBODY."

"…I'm…I'm not gonna lie—I'm IN SHOCK!" Jeremy yells. "And my BROTHER'S in shock! _WE_ ARE CUMULATIVELY IN FREAKIN' SHOCK!"

"WHAT, YOU THOUGHT IT WAS EMMY'S? YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS GONNA BE THAT SAVIOR?! WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG, ELLIS! YOU THOUGHT DEAD WRONG!" Cris exclaims. "THIS MOMENT BELONGS TO ONE WOMAN, AND THAT WOMAN IS **ZOE MOTHERF*CKING PAYNE!**"

Zoe then JUMPS from the floor and plants her feet atop the announce table…

"WHOA! Easy there, Zoe; you nearly stepped on my hand…" Cris half-chortles.

"She DID step on MY NOTES…" Al mutters.

…and the SSX Demon points to the _CCW Zenith _sign behind the crowd, triggering RED pyrotechnics around it, as though of a foreboding hue for the Rumble's first winner…and possible next Females Champion of the World. Zoe holds her finger on the sign until the fireworks cease exploding fifteen whole seconds later…at which point Zoe jumps down from the table…and walks around the ring, giving one more look at Emmy in the ring…sneering at her, raising an arm, and heading to the back with that same arm raised. The crowd in Philadelphia is THUNDERSTRUCK…some of them STILL not fully realizing that Zoe won. The ones that do are VOCIFEROUS in their reaction…though there is an entire camera span of the audience showing SEVERAL men, women and especially children with shocked looks on their faces, hands covering mouths, jaws agape and other surprised expressions. Zoe makes it up the ramp to the stage…where she motions that the CCW Females Championship is going to be around HER waist in Tokyo…and there was not a damn thing anybody could do to stop her.

"ZOE PAYNE is headed to _Zenith _to face our Females Champion for what will be the BIGGEST NIGHT of the snowboarder's career…

"…

"…

"…

"…and what about Emmy?" Al inquires…

…as "Pain" by Three Days Grace fades out…and Emmy starts to slowly sit up onto her bottom…

"…Does Emmy know…who won?" Jeremy wonders.

"…Pretty sure she realizes it's NOT HER," Cris speaks.

Emmy has her hands on the canvas, her legs extended…in full contemplation mode over everything that has transpired—everything she can recall of it, anyway…

…

…

…and she runs through the faces…of Becky…of Vaz…of Daniel…of Caillou…and she begins to wonder what many in the audience (and the commentators) were wondering: was Gwen's ENTIRE CULT like this? …And how many more? …And WHO? All of those questions resonated in Emmy's mind…

…

…and as they did, her fists begin to clench…and her previously cold face…starts to gain emotions…PLENTY of them…particularly, WRATH…RAGE…FURY…because now this was bigger than _Double X_… This was the very fabric of her being and existence…PBS KIDS…

…

…

…

…

…and then…her fists…unfurl…

"…?" Al blinks twice.

…

…

…and her face…begins to soften…as though all of that anger just dissipated…

…and was replaced by…an emptiness. That was the perfect word to describe how Emmy was feeling in that moment: empty. Lifeless, even. And she rolls her way to the ring apron, sitting there in her own silence, some of the fans murmuring as they wondered what was going through Emmy's mind…while Emmy runs her hands through her ponytail slowly…and peers behind her at the _Zenith _sign…

…

…

…

…a sign that she would have to leave behind, scooting herself down to the floor so she can take a walk…a long walk back up to the stage…her entire expression just…inert in nature…as though everything had just been stripped away.

"…Guys, this…this makes me think…makes me think of Gwen's interview," Al brings up gravely, "where Gwen said the words, 'It is a difficult time and a difficult place to be a hero in CCW…and it was going to become even harder after tonight…'…Well, as you just saw, ladies and gentlemen…to the Heroine of 2014…_it just got harder…_"

Emmy doesn't share a word with anyone, a glance at anyone, an expression with anyone. She just…walks to the back, almost as if going through the motions. She stops onstage however…

…

…and just can't help but look behind her again…at the _Zenith _sign…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then turning away…so she can complete her journey to the backstage area…rather than her Journey to _Zenith_…as though the latter could even be a possibility now…


	58. CCW Regal Rumble: Part 8

Cameras cut to backstage…

…where Max and Enrique, The Dragon Kids and now TWO-TIME CCW World Tag Team Champions…are sitting on a crate with their Championship Belts beside them…and mouths agape in the finest degree of HORROR. At first that horror was coming from what they saw of Emmy, not expecting such a…change in her…but that was FAR in the recesses of their mind compared to what was to follow, what was to come…what they were looking at right now. Enrique holds his hand over his mouth while Max covers his ears and slowly shakes his head, trying to convince himself that this is a dream…that this isn't really happening—

"_FOOOOOOR SHE'S THE RUMBLE WINNNNNER, FOR SHE'S THE RUMBLE WINNNNNER, FOR SHE'S THE RUMBLE WINNNNNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…WHOOOOOOM NOBODY CAN DENY, HEYYYYYY!_"

…exclaim The Twinleaves, Barry and Kenny, who laugh and parade in a circle around the Tag Champs, Enrique looking around him at the charade, Max…not even going so far. His eyes just remain LOCKED on that television monitor while the Twinleaves high-five each other…

"Awwww, what's the matter, kids? It's PARTY TIME!" Kenny claps. "Happy days! You wanna sing a song you know the words to this time? Huh? …Come on; why the long faces? Long faces are for horses! Were you expecting something ELSE?"

"Something ELSE? K-Man, be serious: what POSSIBLY else could they have expected? I mean, what else was going to happen?" Barry blinks.

"Honestly…I have no idea, man," Kenny shrugs. "I was just throwing it out there—it's a mystery! It's a—!" Kenny suddenly gasps. "Wait a minute… WAIT A MINUTE… Do you think…that maybe…just maybe…those two were hoping…that the six-year-old STAR OF THEIR SHOW was going to sneak into the match, pull it all off and make it to _Zenith _herself? You think THAT'S what they were crossing their fingers about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? That actually makes a lot of sense!" Barry agrees. "I think…I think you might be onto something, Kenny! …Except there's…just one problem."

"What's that?" Kenny asks.

"…THEY WERE WRONG! HAHAHAHAHA!" Barry laughs, and so does Kenny upon hearing that. Max and Enrique don't quite find the same humor, suffice to say…

"OHHHH, THEY WERE SOOOOO, SO WRONG, HAHAHA!" Kenny slaps his leg in humor.

"THEY THOUGHT LITTLE EMMY WAS GONNA ROB OUR DISTRICT LEADER _TONIGHT_ OF ALL NIGHTS? BALD BULL MUST'VE REALLY BROKE SOMETHING IN THE LITTLE TWINKIE'S HEAD IF HE 'BELIEVED' THAT!" Barry laughs. "I wonder where she ran off to afterwards though…"

Kenny looks dead at Enrique. "Hmmmm…we'd better check Charlie Brown's shoulder!" He busts into even MORE uproarious laughter at this, at the Dragon Kids' and, with that line, ESPECIALLY Enrique's expense.

"You know, Dragon Kids…considering you now have ZERO JOY LEFT in getting those Tag Titles back tonight, this…really can't get much worse for you, can it?" Barry says. "It REALLY can't—oh wait…no, no, wait, it TOTALLY CAN… It totally can, because IMAGINE, just imagine—you're good at that, right?—IMAGINE…if in the _OZONE _Regal Rumble tonight…" Barry points to Max, "I eliminate you…" Then he points to Enrique, "K-Money eliminates YOU…"

"Or I eliminate HIM and you eliminate HIM…" Kenny suggests, flipping Barry's order over which Twinleaf to which Dragon Kid.

"Same diff," Barry shrugs and chortles, "…And then sometime after that…we all play for the Tag straps…and WE TAKE THOSE AWAY FROM YOU TOO. And then you'll be left with a LOSER sister/friend without benefits, whom you'll be sharing your popcorn with as you watch the world DROWN…in our hawesomesauces."

"The ROOKIE REVOLUTION'S hawesomesauces," Kenny adds.

"Yeah," Barry chuckles.

"Yeah," Kenny parrots.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"YEAH…ohhh HERACROSS yeah," Barry smirks. "Now ALL OF THAT might not be so kind to YOU…but to US, the people who make the difference, the ROLE MODELS of this company and of all of Sinnoh…it would be JUST…TOO…" The Twinleaves throw up matching Kliq signs and touch, "…SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET. Heheheheheh…heh."

"…" Max gets off of the crate he is sitting on. He looks at the Twinleaves. "…Know what would be even SWEETER though?" he asks.

Barry snickers. "What could POSSIBLY be even sweeter than THAT, small fry?"

"…" Max responds by KICKING BARRY IN THE SHIN AS HARD AS HE CAN!

"AAAAAAAGH! AAAAAGH WHAT THE FLOATZEL?!" Barry holds his shin and hobbles backward in pain while Kenny checks on him.

"BARRY! BARRY…!" Kenny yelps before turning to Max. "WHY THE CHEAP SHOT, AZELF-HOLE?!"

Max doesn't say a word…just glaring at the Twinleaves who were NOT making his mood better…only WORSE. And the four-year-old was just about FED UP with it…

"THAT'S MY MMMBOPPING FOOT! AAAAH I'M GONNA FINE YOU LIKE I'VE NEVER FINED BEFORE! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TAKE FROM YOUR MOTHER'S PURSE TO PAY UP, AND I'M ONLY GIVING YOU TEN SECONDS!" Barry shouts at Max while Kenny holds him back, insisting that he should wait until the Rumble to exact his retaliation. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX—_WHOAAAAAAHH!_"

Kenny PUSHES Barry away…

…

…out of the line of an ODD DELLA ROBBIA CHAIR SHOT, which hits ENRIQUE in the head instead of either of the Twinleaves!

"CRAP!" a coming-in-hot Della Robbia sees whom he ACTUALLY hit…and the Twinleaves decide to take the opportunity to flee.

"IT'S NOT EVEN THE RUMBLE YET! WE'LL GET YOU ALL IN THE RUMBLE! WE'LL FLOATZEL _ALL _OF YOUR BUIZELS!" Kenny hollers as he and Barry hurriedly exit the scene, an also oncoming Ulrich Stern unable to catch up before they are out of sight.

"…Damn it…" Ulrich scowls as he sees that the chair shot to Enrique actually busted him open A SECOND TIME for the night…which has Max not only concerned…but clenches his fists as he looks at the chair shot's source…

"…Wasn't aiming for him, kiddo—you know that…" Odd sighs…as Ulrich is crouching to try and check on Enrique's consciousness…or lack thereof. Max, looking at all of this, just looks up at the sky with a child's SEETHING expression over ALL OF THIS…

* * *

And elsewhere in the back, CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama, clad in a sleeveless referee's shirt, is in his personal office…having a chat with Paul Rabil and Brett Queener of Lacrosse the Line, words of the conversation inaudible at the moment…

…

…

…but what is VERY much audible is the sound of the door being busted open off-screen, prompting L.T.L. to widen all four eyes…and Zero Kazama himself to turn around to meet the source of this loud intrusion into his space.

"Can I help you?" Zero asks in a tone that melded crossness with evenness.

…

…

"_Potes dare auxilium_—yes, you can," responds "The Roman Emperor" Julius Caesar, the man standing in front of the Executive Manager with his personal ring announcer Lucius Aemilius Paullus in tow. The consul's demeanor is much more on the livid side as he communicates with Kazama…and the reason why becomes evident seconds later:

"Explain to me what THIS is." Caesar holds out a white lottery sphere and shows it to the Executive Manager in clear vexation with it.

"It's your Regal Rumble entry number. Problem?" Zero says with a squint.

Caesar scowls. "No…for lesser men than I, this is a 'problem' but for ME, it is far BEYOND that—it is an INJUSTICE against me personally to put up with this! And when I am up against injustice, I do not sit down and take it; I have that injustice FIXED, and that's EXACTLY what I have come here to do! I demand a NEW number, and I demand it NOW. Get me to your tumbler."

"Sorry, but I can't and I WON'T be doing that," Zero denies Caesar's order. "All of the numbers have been drawn…and on top of that, I find no good reason for me to give you a new number when THAT is the one I handpicked for you personally."

Upon hearing that, Caesar's face grows more dubious and upset. "YOU picked this? YOU gave me this _numerus_? _QUOD IN INFERNO?!_ We SHOOK HANDS! I EARNED my place into the Regal Rumble Match, put a _futatrix_ in the infirmary for the world to witness why it should NEVER have angered me in the first place, and you give me THIS?! You give me THIS for it?! What kind of a man do you call yourself?!"

"I call myself Zero Kazama, Executive Manager of CCW and the voice that MATTERS in this room regardless of its volume," Zero states. "And I ALSO call myself a man of my word—you are IN the _Ozone_ Regal Rumble Match because yes, you DESERVE that much…" Zero nods in approval with his own statement… "…but then there was _Collision_."

Caesar narrows his eyes. "What about it?"

"What about it? WHAT about it?" Zero repeats in an almost appalled manner, figuring the dictator already had to know. "Let's start with the fact that you were CCW's SOLE REPRESENTATIVE on that night, the only ELITE wrestler at the event and by extension the only elite wrestler in your match…and you were eliminated by a freaking panda bear. One who's NOT EVEN A DAY OUT OF DEVELOPMENTAL, no less. You expect me to give you a PERK after that?"

Caesar's face reddens in fury as he listens to Kazama's "explanation"…and that is when Lucius Aemilius Paullus momentarily steps in, in an attempt to quell the matter as well as quell Caesar himself…

"Sir, may I bring up the importance that my liege's team was victorious, and was victorious under HIS leadership—"

"If he was such a leader, where was he by the end of the match?" Zero skeptically cuts Aemilius off, knowing where he was going with it. "That 'silver lining' of yours didn't work for Benjamin coming out of HIS match at _Pride &amp; Glory_…and for someone who was, again, PINNED…by a PANDA BEAR…from ANIMATED…" Each word adds an extra element of ire to Zero's voice… "…it works much, much less for you. So take your number and DEAL WITH IT. Because like I said, and like _you_ said…you earned it."

Caesar opens his mouth to just about EXPLODE—

"Now, I would LOVE to continue this conversation with you and promptly ignore any further protests you may have…but I have a match to officiate…NEXT," Zero tells him, tucking in his refereeing shirt. "And that's FAR more important than your feeble complaints right now. Word of advice: if you're REALLY pissed…take it out on those in the ring come the Rumble, because…" Zero looks at Caesar's lottery ball… "…you'll have plenty of outlets."

With that, Zero leaves the room in his referee's attire, Lacrosse the Line remaining in their places…Brett Queener in particular snickering at Caesar's state of pure and utter RAGE…the same rage that had come out two night ago…the same kind of rage that had been inside of him for over a month since _FUSION XX_…and Caesar GLARES at L.T.L., as though threatening to send them to _Urbs Suplecum _on the spot, but Aemilius Paullus gets in-between the bodies, convincing his charge that there are bigger fish to fry…and it is that which prompts Caesar to take a breath…though his fists remain clenched through it all…

* * *

"As you can see, with the first-ever _XX _Rumble in the books, much of backstage now shifting gears to the _CCW Ozone _Regal Rumble Match that's going to conclude our show here tonight in Philadelphia," Al Michaels says, "and tempers certainly have flared earlier than expected with respect to that, as you can tell by CAESAR'S expressions…and with the Twinleaves, the Dragon Kids, and the X-Factors prior to that interaction as well."

"Oh, Max is just whining because now no one cares about what HE did anymore," Cris sneers. "And I say that's for the BETTER, quite frankly."

"Now, I wouldn't say no one CARES, Cris; don't even try to suggest THAT," Jonathan cuts in. "It's very obvious however that Max's mood certainly took a hit after seeing what happened to his sister…as well as seeing what his sister saw in that very ring with her…"

"Of course, that's no matter to the Twinleaves who were just RUBBING IT IN their faces…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Hey, when the Rookie Revolution wins, we party! If those PBS pea brains have a problem with it, they can go to their cribs and cry about it," Cris shrugs.

With a sigh, Al speaks, "Well, speaking of the Rookie Revolution, and also segueing off of what you saw backstage moments ago, before the _Ozone_ Regal Rumble, there is ONE MORE MATCH to come, and it is a BIG ONE…and when you consider some of tonight's earlier events, it may've just taken a brand new complexion unlike ANYTHING we expected. The CCW Magnus Championship is up for grabs in the return match from _CCW Pandemonium _in Illinois, Ben Tennyson's home state…and it is Champion Ben Tennyson defending against challenger Tom Brady, who has been adamant about proving that HE is the Face of CCW and that he is simply BETTER than the self-professed BEST in the Universe."

"Tonight, he gets his shot at proving it…but with one alteration from 35 nights ago that was brought about by BRADY'S insistence…and could prove a difference-maker in ways we may or may not be able to surmise…" Jonathan says.

…

("Shrine" by Jim Johnston plays)

The Executive Manager's music plays, which brings fans to boo…

…

…but those boos—and the one sign in the front row that reads, "Zero Tolerance for Zero Kazama"—are hardly the deterrent to the man himself, Zero Kazama, who walks out from backstage with a purpose, heading straight for the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your Special Guest Referee for this next contest," Blader DJ introduces, "he is the one of the shareholders of Character Championship Wrestling and the company's Executive Manager…Zero Kazama!"

"Now, let's explain this: Tom Brady had been preaching ad nauseam about how he was ROBBED at _Pandemonium_, how he was screwed by poor officiating in Chicago when the referee for that match, Lonny Cunningham, missed Brady's foot being on the bottom rope to force what would have been a rope break of the winning pinfall that Ben Ten scored to retain his Championship," Jonathan elaborates. "At our CCW house show _Monday in Milwaukee_, Brady, after defeating Kevin Levin in a one-on-one match, ATTACKED referee Lonny Cunningham with a Personal Foul followed by a steel chair barrage that got him FINED over half of a million dollars, $550,000 to be exact!"

"Tom Brady's grace in defeat at its finest," Jeremy dryly states.

"Hey, as much as I was proud of the Prez for pulling out the victory in his hometown, I had to admit it too – Brady WAS robbed!" Cris says. "And Brady had to make that statement loud and clear in order to get himself the rematch that he's got for tonight."

"But he didn't request for KAZAMA to be the man to officiate the rematch; it was Zero himself who injected himself into the role of Special Referee," Al says, "the reason being so he could witness and adjudicate over who was the Face of CCW up close and personally. He's got as much investment in this match as many others do, spectators included…and that may be even MORE so when you consider what happened to him this past Friday night when Ben and Tom had a confrontation to conclude _Ozone 45_."

"Things got heated, and Zero got caught in the crossfire between both men's attacks, Ben's Spear and Brady's PAT, and honestly, I'm surprised Zero's even HERE after taking those…" Jeremy states. "But I guess he wouldn't want to miss THIS, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…" Al agrees…as Zero walks into the ring between the ropes, standing in a corner with his arms crossed after rubbing his hands…as he and the 19,500 fanatics await the contest's participants.

…

…

…

_[__**AAAAAAWWWWEEESOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMME!**__]_

Cue an ERUPTION of boos from the fans in the Wells Fargo Center, as they know exactly who that is coming out first…as though the silver, red and blue lighting wasn't a big enough hint.

"Oh boy…" Jeremy sighs.

_[I came to play!_

_I came to play; there's a price to pay!_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray! (I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good ol' days!_

_They're never coming back; watch your future fade! (I came to play!)_

_I came to play, to get my dues paid!_

_I guess you had a dream, but it can't be saved! (I came to play!)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_(I came to play!)_

_I came to play; there's a price to pay!_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray! (I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good ol' days!_

_They're never coming back; watch your future fade! (I came to play!)_

_I came to play, to get my dues paid!_

_I guess you had a dream, but it can't be saved! (I came to play!)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way (Out of my way!)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_I came to play!]_

("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)

Steam and smoke start to generate from underneath the entryway, right in front of the curtains…

…

…

…

…and out walks Tom Brady…wearing his old Super Bowl XXXIX jersey, which just ASKS FOR and RECEIVES even **LOUDER **boos! Brady, seeing the looks on fans' faces, and the signs that read, "BRADY HAS A VAGINA", "#SPYGATE", "GO JOIN GWEN IN HELL, BRADY", and "BRADY HAS DEFLATED BALLS" only widen the smug grin on Brady's face.

"Most…butthurt…city…EVER," Brady utters as he makes his way down the ramp, beating his chest on the way down there and triggering red and blue jets of pyro into the sky behind him from the stage. Brady motions that the Magnus Championship is going to be around his waist soon enough…as he encourages fans to just boo him even louder if they can.

"Tom Brady, the MVMVP…giving these Philadelphia fans a not-so-welcome reminder of eleven years ago and Super Bowl XXXIX when it was Pats/Eagles in 2005 in Jacksonville and, well…the response alone should indicate to you what the result of that game was," Al states.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know…" Jeremy grumbles. "Doesn't mean he's gonna leave with the Belt TONIGHT though; that was ELEVEN YEARS AGO on a DIFFERENT FIELD."

"So you're in the corner of Tennyson tonight?" Al asks the Black Mamba.

"…You know…I didn't know WHOSE corner I'd be in going into tonight," Jeremy ponders, "but honestly, considering what you said before about 'circumstances'…yeah, I guess so. Maybe that's just the New York Giant in me flaring up again at a crucial moment. Or just listening to these fans BOO THE CRAP out of him."

"It's been all about remedying 'Magnusgate' since _Pandemonium _to the Most Valuable MVP," Jonathan says, "and tonight he gets his chance to do just that in his SECOND Magnus Title opportunity that he made known he wanted as far back at _Ozone 41_ when he crashed Ben Ten's State of CCW Address, which was a whole different story entirely…and broke his 2014 FWA trophy over the Champion's head. Since then it's been more heated, it's been more personal…and with Zero Kazama in the middle of it, it now has the potential to be more PRESSURING on both ends, perhaps most so ONE than the other considering that THIS is the man who WASN'T put through a stage earlier tonight by Ares."

_[Run away if you see me_

_Don't even say my name_

_Don't think that you can know me_

_Don't try and play that game_

_Every day that I get better_

_I watch as you get worse_

_My script is to the letter_

_And I'll write your final verse_

_I am here to staaay! (Well I'm here to stay!)_

_And I have come to plaaaay!_

_I came to play!_

_I came to play; there's a price to pay!_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray! (I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good ol' days!_

_They're never coming back; watch your future fade! (I came to play!)_

_I came to play, to get my dues paid!_

_I guess you had a dream, but it can't be saved! (I came to play!)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_I came to play!]_

Tom Brady slides into the ring, brushes down his cleats and splays his arms, walking to the ropes where he cups his ear and encourages fans to let him hear it even more, which they inevitably do. Brady smirks as he turns around, points to Zero Kazama and motions to his own visage, saying, "Here's your face right here…" Brady then goes to an adjacent corner, climbs to the top rope and just eggs on the fans even FURTHER to boo him, pointing to his jersey and shouting, "Remember this? Good times, right? Hahaha!" And Brady raises his arms over his head…

"Whether he expected it or not—and there's no way he COULD HAVE…Tom Brady is walking into tonight with a HEFTY advantage…" Al states.

"…But I know Tennyson, and even though we saw what he did to his cousin…estrangement notwithstanding, there's one this Ben and the goddess have in common, and that is that they are NOT WILLING to give up their Belts without the fights of their lives…" Cris speaks…as Brady turns around in the corner, sitting on the top turnbuckle casually while waiting for Ben to arrive…

…as the crowd fills the arena with a chant of "**SPYYYYYYYYGATE! SPYYYYYYYYGATE! SPYYYYYYYYGATE!**"

Brady responds with his own one-man chant of "LOOOOOOOSERS! LOOOOOOOSERS!" laughing along…

…

…

…

…

…

Seconds pass…and no music hits… Nothing happens….

"Challenger's in the ring… We now await the Champion…" Jonathan says.

Brady awaits the Champion as well…and after thirty seconds pass without any sight of him, Tom starts to chortle, "He didn't skip out on this, did he? That'd be TOO EASY, even for HIM…"

"Brady starting to think Ben's just not showing up…" Al murmurs.

"He IS though…right?" Cris asks.

"That shot through the stage…REALLY did a number on him—you SAW…" Jeremy speaks, voice trailing off a bit midway.

Zero Kazama starts tapping his foot, appearing in no way amused or pleased by having to wait…and the longer he waits, the more it induces Brady to mockingly declare, "He has a watch; he's got no excuse for this! He's just STALLING…or he's SCARED…like the 'Champion' he is, right? Imagine HIM on our billboards, heheh…"

"Ben…Ben, where are ya, buddy?" Cris inquires, now starting to sound worried…as it has been close to a full minute since Brady's music stopped…and no sign or sight of Ben anywhere…

…

…

…

…

…

And Zero Kazama and Tom Brady's eyes meet, Brady motioning for his arm to be raised, clamoring that this means forfeit…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zero—

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

—not being able to act on any such impulse!

"THERE YOU ARE!" Cris gasps in relief.

"Looks like it's gonna be a fight after all!" Al proclaims.

Green lighting fills the Wells Fargo Center, the crowd in Philadelphia actually receiving Ben with majority CHEERS—some still boos, but a much more positive reception than Brady…

…

…

…

…

…as Ben Tennyson walks out from the curtain with the CCW Magnus Championship firmly gripped in his right hand.

Actually, "walk" is a generous verb, as it is far from anything that simple for him, as each step or motion brings him a coursing pain through his frame, the spine SEVERELY ailing him. His face hides the agony, but his "walk" doesn't do the same. Brady sneers from afar, "Glad you could make it for your last hurrah, Benny-boy…" …and seeing that is what prompts Ben Ten to move through all of the pain and march with a PURPOSE towards that ring, Magnus Championship held all the way through.

"The 2014 World Champion of the Year is by some ethereal force MOVING," Jonathan says, "but it is taking just about every atom in his body to make that happen, as we ALL can see!"

"Ben is in BAD SHAPE right now…but he would rather FIGHT the New England asshole rather than let him waltz out of here with a cheap win!" Jeremy says.

_[I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate]_

"When Ben got inside Cell on Earth to intervene in the match against his own cousin Young Gwen, this match had to have been the FURTHEST THING from his mind in that moment," Al states, "but what occurred as a result of THAT happening is playing a GIGANTIC role in what we're about to see. Ben is coming into this with a target he won't be able to hide—HOW LONG is he even gonna LAST?"

"Like I said, Tennysons…they don't let go of Belts very easily; we saw that with Young Gwen," Cris speaks.

"But this isn't a place where Ben can draw from a hometown crowd to fuel himself with that extra OOMPH to get by…" Jeremy mentions.

"Be that as it may, I'd say that Philly, if they had to pick between the two men in this match, they'd go with Ben Ten in a hiccup, but given the particulars, the end result may not be up to their jurisdiction and preference," Jonathan states.

_[It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live]_

Ben saunters carefully into the ring, holding onto his Championship…staring into it as he's inside the squared circle…

…

…

…

…

…and then Tennyson walks right into the corner Brady is sitting on top of, standing on the middle rope and getting right into Brady's face, raising the CCW Magnus Title over his head one-handed, reminding Brady, hurt as he is, who holds the Belt and who runs the ship…at least right now.

"Tennyson NOT BACKING DOWN—doing the exact OPPOSITE in fact, making sure Brady knows who is the CHALLENGER and who indeed is the CHAMPION in this match!" Al speaks. "We know Ben places a HIGH VALUE to that Magnus Championship of the World; it's the gold he's touted about the MOST in this stage of his career as it asserts him to be the greatest wrestler in the world today. He's held it since _CCW Havoc_—that's 154 days. Will the Tenth Reich continue tonight, or will it just be TOO MUCH?"

_[I need a heeeeroooo to save me now!_

_I need a hero! (Save me nowwww!)_

_I need a heeeeroooo to save my life!_

_A hero will save me! (Just in tiiiime!)]_

Brady glares right back at Tennyson…who steps down from the corner, wincing as he does and almost dropping to a knee! But he keeps standing…

"Oh MAN…" Cris sees it. "Ben, be careful…"

"…With the Title on the line, you can only be so careful," Jeremy speaks.

…and Ben hands Zero Kazama the Magnus Title to hold onto. Zero, expressionless as he looks at Ben, takes the Belt from the Tenth Wonder…and holds it up over his head as the bell sounds:

"This is your penultimate match of _CCW Regal Rumble_, and it is scheduled for one fall to a finish…for the CCW Magnus Championship of the World!" Blader DJ announces. "Introducing first, standing in the corner to my left…the challenger…"

Boos already rain down as Brady gets out of his corner perch…

"…from San Mateo, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!" Blader DJ finishes as Brady himself starts running a pre-victory lap around Ben Ten, not even waiting for the MATCH to begin…

…

…

…while Ben himself just watches Brady encircle him, a focused glint in his eyes…

"And his opponent," Blader DJ says, "standing in the corner to my right, from Bellwood, Illinois, weighing 238 pounds, he is the Interim President of the Rookie Revolution, the self-professed Best Wrestler in the Universe…and the current, REIGNING, DEFENDING CCW Magnus Champion of the World…'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

Ben doesn't move…just keeping his eyes on Tom Brady the entire way through until Brady stops right in front of Ben Ten, staring him down while Ben returns the favor…

…as Zero shows the crowd the Magnus Title that is on the line before handing it to Mickey MacElroy the official for safe keeping…

* * *

Zero Kazama would call for the opening bell…and despite Ben Ten going into the match severely compromised thanks to Ares, he still came at the challenger head-on with a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up—that Brady IMMEDIATELY forewent to poke Ben in the eye and then drive him backward with a Mat Slam! Tom Brady wasted no time whatsoever exploiting what the Magnus Champion was coming into the match with against him…and off of the Mat Slam, Ben was ALREADY struggling to stand. Brady would Double Sledge Ben in the back just as the Tenth Wonder arose…and then fake an Irish Whip, pull Ben into a Kitchen Sink Knee to the stomach, and grab him and HURL him with a Gutwrench Suplex directly into the ropes! Ben's back and shoulder region was already getting targeted, and it was leaving the Champion in a bad way—a Running Big Boot to the face of the seated Tennyson didn't help matters either…

…but when Brady pie-faced Ben, laughed and asked Zero Kazama mockingly, "THIS is the Champ?", vowing to correct that misnomer…

…

…Ben popped to his feet and POPPED BRADY with a big Dropkick that sent the MVMVP rolling to the outside! "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M THE CHAMP!" Ben hollered…as he came in hot and CONNECTED into Brady with a Suicide Dive through the ropes into the barricade! Ben, on his feet from the Suicide Dive, landing there seamlessly, started to fire away with punches in bunches to the quarterback's face, following his strikes with a Jawbreaker and then a Head Slam onto the ring apron. Ben adds a flurry of Chops to Brady's chest as the challenger is up against the apron…and then Ben Snapmares the New England Patriot onto the ground in order to set him up for UNRELENTING Soccer Kicks to his back! Brady rolls and winces away from these repeated blows—four, five, six, seven of them…but as soon as Brady started to get to a vertical base, Ben rammed him backwards into a wall, Running Shoulder Tackle-style!

…

Moments later, Ben would—TRY to Hammer Throw Brady into the steel steps, but Brady reversed it…

…and Ben LEAPT up onto the top of the steel steps, ran DOWN said steps, and then rushed into Brady with a Clothesline to bring him down with a fury! And with Brady down and onto his back…Ben Tennyson locked in the Cloverleaf Quasar! Ben had his CCW-originated choice submission hold firmly applied onto Brady just barely minutes into the match! If Ben was going in hurt, he was going to make Brady just as hurt in the early going! That was the gameplan, it seemed—and it was WORKING! Brady would, after twenty-two seconds, turn himself over and push Ben backward with his legs into the apron edge, causing Ben's lumbar section to hit the frame of the squared circle…and that gave Brady time to rise, but Ben, fighting through the agony, charged Tom Brady…

…

…and almost got T-Bone Suplexed onto the entrance ramp for it! But Tennyson had the wherewithal to elbow his way out of Brady's grip and finagle his way behind Tom for a European Uppercut to the back of the head, sending Brady towards the steps. After HEAD SLAMMING Brady onto the stairs, and after grinding Brady's face along the rugged surface of the steel steps…Ben climbed onto the apron…

…

…

…and dove with a Diving Elbow to the back of Brady's head, sandwiching it between bone and steel! Zero Kazama the guest referee looked on as Ben sent Brady back into the ring…

* * *

Ben is perched on the top rope, Brady coming to stand…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben NAILS the Missile Dropkick to the back of Brady's head, knocking him down!

"Ben not even WAITING for Brady to turn around as the Missile Dropkick lands flush!" Al calls. "Ben knew he had to take the offensive early, and take it he sure did!"

"Brady might not have himself as much of a cakewalk as he believed!" Jonathan says.

Ben looks down at the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player, his Magnus Title challenger…

…

…

…and he motions for Brady to GET UP, because he wants to end this NOW!

"In fact, he might have himself an early trip to the SHOWERS!" Jeremy proclaims.

"Ben doesn't just want the early offensive; he wants the early KILL!" Cris calls.

"The sooner he can get in and out of here, the better!" Jonathan says.

Brady unknowingly obliges with Ben's demands…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben jumps up, grabs the head, and—gets HELD UP in mid-Intergalactic by Brady! Brady overpowers Ben in the grab and turns it into an Inverted Suplex!

"Oh, but it might not be that EASY, AS BRADY INFORMS US!" Jonathan exclaims.

"AW, MAN, I WAS HOPING FOR IT!" Jeremy whines.

"Brady with some IMPRESSIVE raw strength to not only HOLD Ben Ten but turn it into the Suplex variant, Inverted—I don't think he's done though…!" Al points.

…

Indeed, Brady doesn't stop at the countermove, however, as he grabs Ben Ten moments after and throws him shoulder-first in the corner into the ring post!

"He sure isn't—HIGH-SPEED TRIP INTO THE RING POST FOR BEN TEN!" Jonathan shouts.

"That's not good! That is NOT GOOD—Ben got put through the stage landing mainly on his head, neck, back AND shoulders, and that's factoring in the descent on the metal AND the concrete earth UNDERNEATH our stage, so anything going after those regions of the body is BAD NEWS for the Champion!" Cris analyzes.

Ben crumbles away from the post after nearly ten seconds of just hanging there…and he slumps into a seated position in the corner, his upper body plaguing him SEVERELY now. Brady, noticing this, nudges his way past and around Zero Kazama before the XM can even think of administering any sort of rope break for the hero…

…

…

…and Brady takes the legs, pulls Ben up, and delivers an Alley-Oop Bomb Lungblower!

"And now it's BRADY going on the offensive, doing so with the Rope-Aided Powerbomb, but using it to drop Tennyson across the knees!" Al identifies.

"Notice where those knees WENT too—the upper portion of the back right where those shoulder blades are and right where the cervical discs are as well!" Jonathan states. "You talk about BEN wanting that kill; the same could very well be said for Brady, because right now a simple BODY SLAM is Ben's worst case scenario…"

* * *

Things would go from bad to worse for Tennyson…

…as Tom Brady would add an extra layer of meaning to torture with a Torture Rack application, bending Ben over his shoulders like a towel draped around his neck. After close to a HALF-MINUTE in that submission hold, Ben refusing to yield despite Brady's barking, Tom gave Ben an Inverted Samoan Drop…that he backward rolled into a Bow-and-Arrow submission over his knees! That made Ben scream out even LOUDER in distress, and Tom Brady was absolutely LOVING IT! All Zero Kazama was doing for the moment was his job of waiting for a submission…but one wasn't forthcoming…

…at least not yet. Brady kept onto the hold despite Ben's attempts to swat at Brady with a stray hand or fist; the half of a knuckle that was actually grazing the NFL all-star wasn't enough to even remotely get the hold broken up…but as Brady saw that Ben wasn't going to tap, he rolled Ben back onto his belly prone, stood up…and JUMPED from his knees to give Ben a Double Foot Stomp…and then a Double Knee Drop, BOTH DIRECTLY onto the spine! Ben kicked at the mat underneath him in pain, pain and MORE PAIN…all while Brady was having another laugh. Brady picked Ben up and gave him a Perfect-Plex…earning the match's first near-fall as Zero counts 2. Ben tried to sit up after kicking out, but Brady Polish Hammered him between the shoulder blades to bring him back down.

"You're no Batman…" Brady told Ben as he stood on the Tenth Wonder's back, "and Bane doesn't have sh*t on me!" Brady came down HARD onto Ben with an Elbow Drop seconds afterward, and Ben yelled out again as it connected. And then Brady picked Ben up again…

* * *

Brady has Ben positioned atop the turnbuckle, facing outward towards ringside. The MVMVP climbs up after Ben…standing on the middle rope and giving him High Knees right into the back, working it over even further with blow after blow after blow. After five straight shots, Brady pulls Ben upward…going up too…

…

…

…

…and he hoists Ben up out of the corner with a Back Superplex…

"Oh no-no—anything that involves Ben's body being dropped from a high elevation onto canvas equals DEADLY at this point…!" Jeremy winces prematurely.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…****that he turns into a Spin-Out Superbomb out of the corner dropped over the ropes and onto the ring apron!**

"**OHHHHHHH—DAMN IT, I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GOING FOR ****_THAT_****! I DIDN'T THINK HE WAS GONNA DO ****_THAT_****!**" Jeremy yells.

"**NEITHER DID TENNYSON, AND HE HAD NO WAY OF BRACING HIMSELF FOR IT!**" Al exclaims. "**THEN AGAIN, HOW DO YOU BRACE YOURSELF FOR THAT WHETHER YOU KNOW OR YOU DON'T?!**"

"**THAT'S THE LAST PLACE YOU WANT TO BE DRIVEN ONTO FROM THERE! THE HARDEST PART OF THE RING, THE APRON! FROM TOP TURNBUCKLE, ALL THE WAY ONTO THAT! IF BEN'S SPINE WASN'T MESSED UP BEFORE, IT'S CATAWAMPUS RIGHT NOW!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"…And I assume 'catawampus' doesn't mean 'healed'?" Cris woefully asks.

"QUITE THE CONTRARY!" Jonathan responds.

"I was afraid of that," Cris pales.

Ben HOWLS on the ringside floor, rolling around in the WORST of straits after colliding with the hard edge of frame! Ben reaches around for his back to hold it in pain as the Tenth Wonder's cries can be heard all the way in the top row of the Wells Fargo Center…

…while Tom Brady takes a grinning bow in front of Zero Kazama.

"And Brady, in the interim, showing how PROUD of himself he is!" Al comments.

* * *

After the Spin-Out Superbomb, Ben's subsequent attempts to get back up to his feet became more and more challenging, as he had to use ANYTHING he was close to in order to get back to a standing position in any way, shape or form…all while Brady was taunting it up…

…

…

…and when Brady WASN'T taunting it up, he was making life even more difficult for Tennyson by bringing him back down from the security barricade with moves such as a German Suplex onto the floor! Ben grits his teeth as he is felled onto his back and shoulders YET AGAIN…

…

…but the Tenth Wonder of the World and Best in the Universe finds the skirt of the apron, having rolled towards it in agony…and he starts using THAT to pull himself up this time…

…

…

…and Brady puts him down again with a Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Brady turns Ben over onto his stomach, leaving him laying…

…

…and runs up to the apron, jumps to there, and Springboards himself off of the middle rope to LAUNCH himself into a Touchdown Splash onto Ben's back! Brady beats his chest proudly as he kneels over the aching Tennyson, the boo birds out in FULL FLOCK AND EFFECT in Philly. Brady then sent Ben back inside the ring…

…

…but Ben, at least knowing where he was, rolled back out to the other side. He knew that he had to get away, that he had to get himself to a part of the arena where he couldn't conceivably lose right now. Brady sneers at this tactic as he notices Ben using the opposite apron and ropes behind him to pull himself up once again…

…

…

…

…but Brady hit the ropes…and Tom Brady KNOCKED Ben into Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table with a Baseball Slide Dropkick! It seemed like no matter what Ben did to get himself up, Brady had something to return him to the ground, and do so in downright VICIOUS fashion…

* * *

Ben is at the NBC contingent's announce desk, his face the EPITOME of suffering as he scratches and claws at the table to get off of his knees…

"I have…almost NEVER…seen Ben this distressed right now; the pain on his face, if you could see it right now—I'm getting the CLOSE-UP of it…" Cris speaks. "And I KNOW HIM PERSONALLY, so…I've seen his aches… Ben, man…I…I…" Cris scratches his head.

"Lost for words?" Al asks his colleague.

"I—…yeah," Cris admits. "I mean…I don't even know because…what do you DO in this situation? What do you do when the hardest task for you right now is STANDING UP?"

…

…

…

…

…and then Tom Brady, having rolled out of the ring, grabs Ben from behind again—but Ben battles back with an Elbow! A Back Elbow flurry ensues from Ben to Brady, trying to fend the MVMVP off this time!

"Well, BRADY knows what to do—LOOK OUT—but TENNYSON! Something of a sense behind him!" Al says. "Knowing Brady was coming for him again, and this time being ready!"

"Or ready as you CAN BE in this condition, considering!" Jonathan adds.

"Keep those Elbows coming, Tennyson!" Jeremy encourages.

Ben gives Brady five, six, seven…ten, eleven, twelve…SIXTEEN STRAIGHT Back Elbows to back the four-time Super Bowl Champion up a few steps…

…

…

…

…which allows Ben to vault off of the announce table…

"Watch yourself, Ben—WATCH YOURSELF!" Cris warns.

…

…and give Brady a Flying 180 European Uppercut off of the table!

"Throwing CAUTION TO THE WIND FOR A MOMENT, AND GETTING SOMETHING OUT OF IT! EUROPEAN UPPERCUT!" Al calls.

Without spending any extraneous seconds, Ben pushes Brady inside the ring, rolls inside with him…

…

…

…

…

…and as Brady gets up, Ben JUMPS UP AND—gets his Intergalactic SHOVED OFF as Ben THUDS onto the canvas and rolls out of the ring again with a groan of woe!

"And with celerity, it's back to the ring for Champ and CHALLENGER BUT BEN DOESN'T GET THE INTERGALACTIC TO GO! HE COULDN'T GET IT TO GO! HE TRIED TO RUSH IT! HE TRIED TO PULL IT OUT OF THE FAST LANE, BUT BRADY WAS A HALF STEP AHEAD!" Jonathan calls.

"Ben DID NOT land well off of that—he got THROWN and he got thrown BIG TIME onto the mat; no wonder he rolled out of there when he did," Cris commentates. "He stays in that ring, he's susceptible to a pin attempt. At least he's not gonna LOSE out there—lose the MATCH at least…not to say he won't lose something ELSE… GEEZ…"

Brady, having shoved off the Intergalactic attempt, chuckles, "Nice try, punk. Wanna try _staying down_ next?"…

"Oh, just shut up…" Jeremy frowns.

*Fast-Forward*

…and with the Tenth Wonder almost in TEARS at this point, Brady, now outside, HAMMER THROWS Ben so hard into the barricade that he FLAIR FLIPS over the barricade and ends up in the crowd!

"Brady going to make matters WORSE FOR TENNYSON—AND NOW INTO THE _CROWD_!" Al exclaims.

"BRADY'S HAMMER THROW, THAT HIGH-IMPACT IRISH WHIP, THE _EPITOME _OF HIGH IMPACT!" Jonathan hollers. "TENNYSON FLIPPED INTO AND OVER THAT BARRICADE, AND HE MAY END UP LEAVING THIS BUILDING WITH A HERNIA OR WORSE IF THIS CONTINUES!"

"Guys, I'm gonna be honest: I'm getting SCARED…" Cris admits. "Ben is just in HORRIBLE straits right now, and every time Brady goes for more offense, it's all pinpointing that SAME SPOT, which is SO SMART…and yet SO HARD TO WATCH. As an NFL alumnus, it warms my heart…but as the Voice of the RR, it CRUSHES it…and crushing beats temperature change…"

"Scientifically, that IS a true statement…" Jonathan nods.

* * *

Brady would spend a FULL MINUTE taunting around the ring and all around ringside with a conceited, assured smirk on his face…all while Zero Kazama looked on at the MVMVP in control of the Magnus Champion…

…

…and after that minute, Brady approached the hurt Tennyson by the barricade…

…

…

…and Ben suddenly rose and jacked the jaw of the MVMVP with a right hand! The hard haymaker is enough to back Brady up away from the wall…

…

…

…

…and give Ben enough space to pull himself onto the top of the wall and—have his Modified Springboard BROKEN UP by Brady who YANKED Ben's leg from underneath him, causing him to fall directly onto the top of the wall spine-first! And now Ben WAS crying up against the wall, the pain in his back so heavy that nerve damage was starting to become an issue, as brought up by Jonathan Ellis when the Gemini Genius noticed Ben's arms going limp for a moment…

…

…

…and with Ben sitting down, Brady CAREENED into him with a Cannonball Senton into the barricade! And it was at THIS point, seconds later…that Zero Kazama decided to exit the ring to check on the condition of the Best in the Universe…

* * *

Brady continues to mock Ben Ten, saying, "Best in the Universe, huh? You're not even the best in THIS BUILDING…"…as Zero inspects the state that Ben is in, Brady backing up upon the XM's silent behest…

"Zero FINALLY going out to check on Ben, and if you ask me, this is several minutes DELAYED…" Al opines.

"I-I may have to agree…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…and Ben stirs…and Ben…grabs Zero's trousers…then his waist…

"I'd be inclined to make it three—Ben is…actually MOVING right now…?" Jonathan blinks.

…and the CCW Magnus Champion of the World…proceeds to use Zero Kazama's body itself as a means to pull himself up to his feet, needing SOMETHING, SOMEONE to find his vertical base again, or even a SEMBLANCE of one…

"Well, he's MOVING, sure…but the only reason he IS, is because KAZAMA'S there to be his support prop to pull himself to his feet…!" Jeremy comments. "And I…don't think that Zero expected that to be his purpose out there…"

Zero looks at Ben…with an unreadable expression on his face…as Ben uses the referee to stand…

"Judging from the look on his face, you're right, Jer…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tennyson **_gets POUNCED Monty Brown-style off of Kazama and THROUGH THE BARRICADE by an onrushing, blindsiding Thomas Edward Patrick Brady!_**

"…but he's the closest thing for Ben to get his hands o—**_HOOOOOOOLY TOLEDO!_**" Al screams. "**_BRADY JUST…JUST…! TENNYSON AMBUSHED! AN UNADULTERATED AMBUSH! AND IT SENT BEN TENNYSON RIGHT THROUGH THE G**DAMN WALL!_**"

"**_BRADY TAKING A PAGE OUT OF AN _****_EX_****_-FOOTBALL PLAYER'S PLAYBOOK, ONE FROM THE SERENGETI!_**" Jonathan references.

The crowd in Philadelphia is AGHAST with the way Tennyson CRASHED through the wall, a pocket of fanatics letting out a "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" chant…while others were just booing the fact that it was Tom Brady responsible for it in the first place, and Zero Kazama seems to have taken Brady's attack on Ben in stride…even offering a GOLF CLAP for it…

…and while Tom Brady gets himself back up after the Low-Angle Shoulder Block that sent Ben BLASTING through the wall…

…Ben Tennyson is laid out in the busted pieces of the barricade, laid out and almost appearing DEAD, unable to move a muscle.

"And if Ben had anything LEFT…it's GONE…" Jeremy says in a defeated tone. "LOOK AT THIS… THAT SON OF A BITCH SENT BEN'S FIGHT OUT OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM…"

Brady looks down at the state of Ben Ten…and snickers at him between breaths, mocking, "SOME HERO OF THE COMPANY YOU TURNED OUT TO BE, HUH?! LOOK AT YOU NOW! LOOK AT YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

*Fast-Forward*

Zero has himself a look over at Ben…who has YET TO MOVE…

…

…

…

…

…and Tom Brady just walks over, picks Ben up himself…

"Ben may be COMPLETELY OUT—BUT THAT'S NO LET TO BRADY!" Al points.

"COME ON, Tom; let him up…! PLEASE!" Cris begs.

…

…and Body Slams him onto a broken piece of the barricade!

"OH, HE LET HIM UP ALRIGHT, BUT IT WAS TO BRING HIM RIGHT BACK DOWN! DOWN ONTO THE SLAB OF BARRICADE, A BARRICADE THAT WE DON'T HAVE MUCH LEFT OF BETWEEN BALD BULL AND NOW TOM BRADY!" Jonathan shouts.

The Body Slam elicits an inaudible kind of scream, Ben's mouth making the motion of a scream but no noise coming out as though it had been jarred out of him involuntarily. All Ben can do is roll off of the piece in pain while Brady helps him along by nudging his body back to ringside with his cleat. Brady picks Ben up slowly…pushes him back into the ring…

"This is…this is getting hard to WATCH…" Cris says. "Brady is just PICKING BEN APART…and the longer this goes, the more Ben's career becomes ENDANGERED by this…"

"At this point, Brady's not only aiming to become the Face of CCW… He's aiming to make it so that Ben can never be the face of ANYTHING EVER AGAIN…" Al states.

…

…

…and as Ben tries to lift his head up, Brady places his cleat on top of Ben's neck and throat, Foot Choking him against the canvas and yelling, "Just lay down and accept this, Tennyson!" Brady holds the Foot Choke down for eleven seconds…before removing it from Tennyson's windpipe mercifully…

…

…

…and Ben…as he tries to recover his breath, manages to utter back to Brady, "…I don't swing that way…"

And that draws an "OOOOOOOOOOH!" from the crowd members that were able to hear it!

"Wait, did I hear that right?" Jeremy blinks thrice. "…Ohhhh, heh-heh…heh… Well, at least Brady hasn't broken Ben's sense of humor yet…"

Ben crawls on his belly towards the ropes after that retort…

…

…

…

…and Brady puts Ben in a Camel Clutch, going back to Ben's back! And in addition, he HAMMERFISTS Ben repeatedly in the mouth, shouting, "YOU'VE GOT NO BACK ALREADY! YOU'RE NOT GONNA HAVE THE WORLD TITLE! WANT ME TO TAKE YOUR MOUTH AWAY TOO?! I'LL DO THAT JUST AS WELL!"

"Operative word in that would be 'yet'…" Cris speaks.

"Brady taking great exception to Ben's quip and letting him know about it!" Jonathan says. "Ben known for being snappy even in the face of the most dangerous situations…but this here might not be so conducive to that for him…"

* * *

Ben's pains, aches and woes only WORSENED with the Camel Clutch, which put the Tenth Wonder in dire enough territory already…

…

…

…

…but the Magnus Champion had it in him to Back Headbutt Brady once…twice…thrice…four times…FIVE times, throwing Headbutts backward into Brady's nose to do enough to break up Brady's hold! Brady held onto his nose and backed off from the Tenth Wonder…

…

…whom Tom noticed was on all fours…and THAT turned Brady's visage into a confident leer…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Brady SPED AT BEN—and got a Spinning Leg Sweep by the downed Ben just before Brady can see his intentions through! Ben had Brady on his back…

…

…

…and he lunged quickly to give the sitting Tom a Low-Angle Clothesline and then transition immediately from there…into a Brabo Choke! Al Michaels mentioned that it was a submission he had never seen before from Tennyson, but it was something that was certainly useful in this case as it gave him a hold with which to extract energy from Brady and maybe get him to yield! Zero checked to see if Brady was going to tap to the unorthodox submission from the Best in the Universe, who had ALSO been known to add to his game, much like Aelita Schaeffer as Collinsworth made sure to bring up to connect to an earlier commentary line he had made in the evening…

…

…

…and…Brady tried to roll his way out of it but Ben rolled with Brady to maintain the submission…and then rolled longer and farther and continually to DISORIENT the MVMVP while holding onto the Brabo Choke, turning the tide or at least attempting to! Brady was starting to lose air…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as he struggled profusely, he rolled and flipped himself across Ben's chest, grabbing him by the body as he rolled…

…

…and the next thing everyone knew, it was Brady holding Ben…in a Front Slam position off of the canvas, Brabo Choke disrupted…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brady Fallaway Slammed Ben over the ropes—but Ben grabbed onto the top rope and lands onto his feet on the apron, keeping himself from going all the way onto the floor! However, Brady acted fast, to remind Ben that he wasn't safe…

* * *

Brady runs at the ropes—and Ben pulls the top rope down to cause Brady to tumble over himself, but Brady ends up landing on the apron too. As Brady convalesces, Ben punches at him with shots to the head, firing at him with urgency lacing each and every punch…

…

…

…but one kick to the gut and a Back Club are enough offense to turn things in Brady's favor…and Brady doesn't stop at one Back Club either, continuing to smack away at the spine of the Magnus Champion with strike after strike, Club after Club…SIX Clubs, SEVEN Clubs…

…

…

…THIRTEEN Clubs…

…and then Brady places Ben in a Standing Headscissors.

"SOMEHOW Ben has…I don't know if you can call it 'survival' for this long—he's been RAVAGED from practically start to finish with exceptions you can't even count on one finger right now…" Al says.

"And in the position he's in right now, whatever's he's been sustaining himself on, whatever reserve may've been accessed…it might be time to say goodbye to that, I'm not too happy to say!" Jeremy speaks.

Brady lifts Ben up onto his shoulders, Elevated Prawn-style…

"Brady, no! PLEASE! Ben's got a family! Ben's got a career to think about! He's got a Revolution! PLEASE, BRADY, NO!" Cris pleads. "PLEASE, FOR ME! DON'T DO THIS!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—**in mid-move, Ben Ten adjusts and turns Brady's Powerbomb into a DDT all the way from the apron onto the floor!**

"BRADY CALLS HIMSELF AWESOME; HE MAY BE CHANNELING MICHAEL AWESOME—**UNLESS BEN HAS A COUNTER, AND HE DOES! AND NOT A MOMENT TOO SOON! NOT A MOMENT TOO SOON, ALMOST A MOMENT TOO LATE!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**GETTING OUT OF THAT PRAWN POSITION TO HOOK BRADY IN THE FRONT FACELOCK ON THE WAY DOWN AND DELIVER A DDT OF EPIC PROPORTIONS ONTO THE ARENA FLOOR!**" Al yells.

"THE GOOD NEWS IS, THAT EFFECTIVELY PREVENTED THAT POWERBOMB BRADY WAS TRYING; THE BAD NEWS IS, IT ALSO RESULTED IN A FALL ON HIS BACK ONTO THE FLOOR FROM A HEIGHT TO BOOT!" Jeremy brings up. "BEN'S BACK MUST BE _KILLING_ HIM NOT-SO-SOFTLY…BUT AT LEAST SO IS BRADY'S CRANIUM!"

Indeed…Ben is down with a HORRENDOUS back…Brady is down with a TERRIBLE headache…

*Fast-Forward*

…and after 45 seconds…Brady is back up…

…

…

…

…and—Ben Tennyson runs and SPEARS him onto the floor!

"Brady, the first back to his feet—AND THE FIRST BACK OFF OF THEM TOO! SPEAR BY TENNYSON!" Jonathan shouts.

"ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Cris yells. "THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT COUNTER OF EARLIER, BECAUSE NOT ONLY DOES IT MEAN BEN CAN STILL _WALK_, IT MEANS THAT HE CAN _RUN_, AND IF HE CAN _RUN_, HE CAN DO _THAT_!"

Ben rolls away from the scene to a still-standing part of the barricade, allowing himself to pull himself up while Brady writhes and wriggles from receiving the gut-splitting Spear by Tennyson…

…

…

…

…and it takes Brady ANOTHER 45 seconds to stand—but only five to fall as Ben Spears him a second time!

"AND ANOTHER SPEAR! BEN GOING TO IT ONCE AGAIN AND HITTING IT ONCE AGAIN!" Al shouts. "HE'S STILL NEEDING OBJECTS AROUND HIM IN THE ENVIRONMENT TO GET UP ON HIS VOLITION, BUT HIS FRAME IS DOING WELL UNASSISTED IN HELPING TO DO DAMAGE UPON TOM BRADY!"

*Fast-Forward*

Brady, coughing up a storm, has to take FIFTY seconds to stand back up this time…

…

…

…

…

…and—he LEAPFROGS over Ben's third Spear try…or he WOULD HAVE if there truly was a third Spear coming! But instead, Ben Baseball Slides between the leaping Brady's legs, gets up and grabs him…

…

…

…and the Tenth Wonder delivers a BKT onto the arena floor to the MVMVP!

"BKT! OFF THE DEKE ON THE THIRD SPEAR!" Al calls. "BEN FEIGNED IT, KNEW BRADY WAS THINKING IT WAS COMING, AND CAME AT HIM WITH SOMETHING ELSE!"

"AND UNLIKE THE DDT OF EARLIER, THIS IS A MANEUVER THAT SEES BEN LAND ONTO HIS POSTERIOR RATHER THAN THE SPINE THAT'S INJURED!" Jeremy notes.

"THE SPINAL CORD MAY STILL GET RATTLED FROM THE TAILBONE UP, BUT YES, IT'S A HELL OF AN ALTERNATIVE TO A LANDING IN SOME OTHER CAPACITY!" Jonathan says.

After a twenty-second respite sitting on the floor, Ben picks Brady up…and shoves him back inside the ring, causing Brady to roll supine. Ben leans against the ring apron for a while…uses the ropes to pull himself up to the apron…

…and with some fans chanting, "Ben! Ben! Ben!" the hero climbs up the corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…and makes it to the top rope.

"EVERY MOVEMENT, EVERY MOTION, EVERY SHIFT is a bout with his own spirit to pull it off," Jonathan states, "but Ben, for the sake of his Title, is PUSHING FORWARD…!"

Ben takes a moment to throw up a Legend Killer pose, just to show he's alive—even though he does this with a panged flinch…

"In this case, pushing UPWARD!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…and then he DIVES…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Diving Elbow Drop by Tennyson connects!

"AND NOW COMING _DOWNWARD_—PERFECT TEN ON THE ELBOW DROP!" Al exclaims.

Ben, seeing his chance, pins Brady right there, hooking a leg! And Zero Kazama, taking note of the Champion's first pinfall attempt…

"THIS IS GONNA BE BEN'S FIRST ATTEMPT AT A PIN ALL MATCH!" Cris mentions. "WILL IT BE THE LAST?!"

…counts 1…

"WILL IT BE THE VICTORY?!" Cris inquires.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Brady kicks out, and Zero Kazama tells Tennyson so!

"NO, IT WILL NOT ON THIS OCCASION! KAZAMA COUNTED TWO, BUT BRADY KICKED OUT!" shouts Al.

"Ben didn't dawdle on that pin either—nothing you can really be too upset about; the man just KICKED OUT…unfortunately," Jeremy says.

"The most offense, the most CONTINUOUS offense we've seen from Ben Ten all match, would you agree?" Jonathan speaks.

"ABSOLUTELY—it's not even a DEBATE," Cris nods. "Ben's gotten more out of the last three minutes offensively than the rest of this match!"

"Yeah, before, the most offensive thing Ben had going for him was suggesting that Brady was a homosexual," Jeremy says.

* * *

When Ben got back to his feet—doing so AFTER Brady…he knew he had to stay on the New England Patriot if he wanted to stay in it, so he went all-out on Brady going after him, throwing attacks at him for dear life! It started with a Discus Forearm Smash to the face, then a Short-Arm Clothesline…followed by Knife Edge Chops to the chest, and an Irish Whip—that was reversed…as Brady tried for a Back Body Drop but got snatched and dropped with a Swinging Neckbreaker by a halting Ben Ten instead! That left both men down once more…and once more, BRADY was the one reaching his feet seconds before Tennyson…

…but offense was going Ben's way as Ben Ten gave Brady an Inverted Atomic Drop next, then right hands to the head that backed Brady into a corner. Once there, Ben turned on the jets with his fists, throwing BOMBS in the corner that sent Brady to a sitting position after close to THIRTY-SEVEN RIGHT HANDS…

…

…and then Ben backed up and ran into Brady with a Running Corner Right Elbow Smash! Then he backed up again…and gave Brady a Running Corner LEFT Elbow Smash next! Then it was another rest…into a Ben Flying Corner Dropkick to the face and chest! With that third shot, Ben placed Brady onto the top rope…took some caution in joining him, taking a breath as the "Ben! Ben! Ben!" chants started to louden a bit…

…

…

…

…

…

…and NAILED a Superplex! But on the Superplex, Ben made sure to brace the bulk of his landing on his SIDE and HIP rather than his ailing back…whereas Brady took the descent throughout his body in shockwaves with COMPLETE FORCE! And THAT was what allowed Ben to, for the first time, reach his feet after an offensive maneuver BEFORE Brady. It was a situation Ben wanted to capitalize on, and capitalize on POSTHASTE…

…

…

…

…so he picked up the MVMVP for an Alien Act, Fireman's Carry secured…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady elbowed the side of Ben's head, got behind Ben…lifted him up in an Electric Chair…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ben blocked what Brady had in mind initially by delivering fists to the top of Brady's forehead from atop Tom's shoulders, derailing him with punches…or at least that was the goal…

…

…

…

…but his Hurricanrana attempt was DENIED by Brady, who used his strength to hold onto Ben upside-down…

…

…

…and SPIKE him with a Hollow Point! Brady held onto the loosened body of the Magnus Champion of the World…

…

…

…

…and then powered him back up…

…

…spun him back around into the Electric Chair and DROPS HIM Electric Chair Drop-style!

…

But Brady WASN'T DONE…as he held onto Ben, rolled over onto his belly…

…

…

…

…picked Ben up AGAIN…held him in the Electric Chair…

…

…

…

…

…and then spun him around into an Elevated Prawn Hold…

…

…

…

…opening the door for him to THROW Ben Ten into the corner with a Buckle Bomb that RATTLED the Titleholder from top to bottom of his spinal cord! And a subsequent Discus Lariat by Brady that followed just reaffirmed the RUINATION of Ben's attempted comeback into the match.

And now Brady…was ready to not just ruin it…but entirely NULLIFY it…

* * *

Brady measures Ben…

…

…

…

…

…and latches on the Cobra Clutch!

"Brady snuffed out the fire—AND NOW BRADY, SETTING UP FOR THE PERSONAL FOUL!" Al calls. "FIFTEEN YARDS AND PERHAPS AN AUTOMATIC FIRST WORLD TITLE IF IT HAPPENS!"

"Ben's in trouble; BEN'S IN TROUBLE…!" Cris frets.

Brady goes for the Personal Foul…

…

…

…but Ben employs a Modified Hip Toss to throw Brady off of his body—except Tom Brady holds onto Ben Ten!

"Ben throwing Brady off—NO, he TRIED IT!" Cris shouts. "BUT BRADY HELD ON!"

"CRAPCRAPCRAP, THAT'S TIMBALAND AND FURTADO STYLE! 'AM I THROWING YOU OFF?' 'NOPE!' 'DIDN'T THINK SO!'" references Jeremy.

Brady stands with Ben still gripped…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben, near a corner, steps up the turnbuckles, runs up and flips over Brady, landing on his feet behind him…

…

…

…and upon landing, he grabs Brady and delivers a Jumping Reverse Bulldog!

"But Ben finding a DIFFERENT way out of the Clutch—ZIGZAG!" Al calls. "GRABBING THE HEAD AND BRINGING BRADY DOWN INSTEAD!"

"It's ANOTHER hard landing onto his spine, but it's doing so for the boon of ANOTHER HEAD-RELATED SHOT to Brady!" Jonathan shouts. "Drawing from whatever fire he's got still in him…or perhaps drawing from some _MANNA_, if you get the idea!"

"Oh, we sure get it because we're not the only ones who know where Ben pulled that move out of—out of the GOOD SEED'S playbook!" Jeremy yells.

Ben gets up, after another fight to his feet from landing supine…

…

…

…

…and he grabs Tom Brady, picks him up…sets him up…

…

…

…

…

…lifts him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_…__and gives the MVMVP a HIGH-ANGLE Crucifix Powerbomb, dropping Brady almost RIGHT on the top of his head!_

"Ben Ten after a vast EXERTION TO STAND—_OH MY!_" Al exclaims. "KEEPING UP WITH THE THEME OF DROPS ONTO THE SKULL, THAT ONE—I'M NOT ENTIRELY POSITIVE IF THAT ONE WAS INTENTIONAL…!"

"IT MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN, BUT I DON'T THINK BEN'S COMPLAINING ABOUT IT!" Cris says.

"LIKE A CRUCIFIX GANSO BOMB, SORT OF!" Jeremy yells. "AND BRADY'S EYES ROLLED OUT OF HIS SOCKETS LIKE A QB ROLLING OUT OF THE POCKET!"

Ben covers the visibly woozy Tom Brady…

…

…and Zero Kazama is there to count: 1…

"KAZAMA TO COUNT—ONE…!" Al calls.

2…

"TWO…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Brady kicks out!

"THRE—NOOOO, KICKOUT BY BRADY!" Al calls. "TOM MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN 100% AWARE OF WHAT WAS GOING ON AFTER THAT DROP, BUT HE WAS AWARE ENOUGH TO RAISE HIS SHOULDER!"

"Ben fighting a steep uphill battle right now but he may have found SOMETHING with which to give himself a CHANCE! A chance he certainly wasn't walking IN with!"

Ben rolls away from Tom Brady, holding onto his back with one hand…and the ropes with the other…

…and it is with that other hand that the Tenth Wonder of the World starts to pull himself up to his feet. Ben eventually starts to use BOTH hands to pull himself up…

"Still needing those ropes to pull himself up though…" Jeremy points out.

"Hell, you know what? He's GETTING UP. I will TAKE IT at this point," Cris speaks.

…

…

…

…and after 35 seconds, Ben makes it to a standing position…

…

…

…

…and walks over to Brady—who Double Leg Trips him onto his back in a flash…

…hangs onto the legs…

"OH, NOT UP ANYMORE THOUGH!" Jonathan sees.

"UH-OH!" Cris gasps. "BRADY HAS HIS LEGS…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and turns over to put Ben Tennyson…in an Elevated Boston Crab!

"TURNING BEN OVER, NOT A GOOD PLACE FOR THE CHAMP TO BE—BRADY'S APPLIED IT!" Al shouts.

"LOOK! LOOK WHAT BRADY'S APPLIED!" Jonathan points.

"AWWWWWW, IT'S NOT JUST YOUR AVERAGE BOSTON CRAB; IT'S THE DARN WALLS! WALLS OF SUGANO!" Cris identifies. "TOM BRADY, THAT MAGNIFICENT BASTARD, HAS BEN IN THE FORMER RR COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF'S SIGNATURE SUBMISSION HOLD!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT MAKES IT SO MAGNIFICENT, BUT IT CERTAINLY MAKES HIM A BASTARD!" Jeremy hollers.

As the fans recognize the maneuver and its meaning, they ENGULF the building in boos upon boos, all of which Brady laughs through…while Ben Ten is underneath Brady SCREAMING in pain, pulling at his hair in distress, feeling every bit of the submission hold Tom Brady has employed! Ben scratches at the canvas almost aimlessly…and for certain fruitlessly because the Walls of Sugano are not getting any looser! Zero Kazama inspects the Magnus Champion with crossed arms…wondering if this is how it will end…

…

…

…

…but Ben…registers his response by making a play towards the side of the ring, pushing off with his hands and making his way closer and closer…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and yet, Brady pulls Ben all the way back to the center of the ring!

"BEN WANTS ROPES, BRADY WANTS MORE TORTURE—AND THE QUARTERBACK'S WANTS PREVAIL!" Jonathan calls.

"BEN'S BEEN REQUIRING ROPE ASSISTANCE FOR A BULK OF THIS MATCH, BUT THIS MAY BE WHERE HE NEEDED THOSE ROPES THE MOST AND ISN'T BEING PERMITTED TO GET THERE!" Al shouts.

*Fast-Forward*

Twenty seconds pass…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben starts to crawl for the ropes a second time…

…

…

…

…getting halfway there…75%…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…ALMOST making it until Brady pulls him back to the center a second time!

"TRYING _AGAIN_, BUT BRADY AGAIN! PULLING HIM AWAY AGAIN!" Al exclaims.

"THIS IS GETTING WORSE BY THE SECOND…!" Cris yells.

"BEN, DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!" Jeremy shouts.

"HE'S _TRIED_ SOMETHING, JEREMY! BRADY'S THWARTED HIM!" Cris worries. "BEN MAY HAVE TO CARRY HIS SPINE IN HIS HANDS ON THE WAY OUT OF HERE, AND I'M SAD TO SAY THAT THAT MAY BE **_ALL_** THAT'S IN HIS HANDS!"

*Fast-Forward*

A FULL MINUTE passes, Ben Tennyson still in the "Walls of Brady"…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben's hand drifts upward…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Ben Ten suddenly pushes and kicks out his legs forcibly like a mule to successfully BUCK Brady onto his face, effectively breaking the submission!

"BEN HANGING TOUGH—I DIDN'T THINK HE COULD, BUT DID HE EVER!" Jonathan exclaims.

"NEVER SECOND-GUESS BEN! NEVER SECOND-GUESS BEN!" Cris asserts.

Ben, however, quickly acts next…

…

…

…as he scrambles, ties Brady's legs around his own left leg, turns around…

"NOT STOPPING AT THE BREAKING OF THE HOLD, HOWEVER! HE'S GOT SOMETHING…!" Al points.

…

…

…

…

…

…and puts Tom in the patented Omni-Lock!

"HE'S GOT MORE THAN SOMETHING; HE'S GOT AN OMNI-LOCK!" Jonathan shouts.

"WHITING FISH, WHAT A REVERSAL!" Jeremy exclaims.

"A REVERSAL OF FATES, FORTUNES, AND SUBMISSION HOLDS!" Jonathan hollers. "THE WALLS OF SUGANO, WALLS OF BRADY, WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL THEM…HAVE BEEN BROKEN DOWN AND REBUILT IN BENJAMIN'S IMAGE!"

Ben tugs with his ENTIRE FRAME in the Omni-Lock, each pull forcing him to arch his back slightly, thus provoking a grimace…but Ben knows the position he has on Brady, how significant it is, and is not prepared to let it go even with his back and spine afflicting him! So Tennyson MAINTAINS the Omni-Lock, Brady in a world of trouble…

…

…

…

…and Kazama now is looking at BRADY, wondering if HE is going to be the one to submit…

"THIS IS WHY BEN TEN IS THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE – HE'S GOT AN UNCANNY ABILITY TO GO FROM THE BRINK OF DEFEAT TO THE EDGE OF VICTORY!" Cris touts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady starts to try to pry Ben's hands away from his own head and face to escape! The New England Patriot fights for wrist control…

…

…

…

…

…and he GETS Ben's hands apart—only for Ben to readjust and put Brady in a Cross-Legged STS instead, variant of a Step-Over Toehold Sleeper!

"Brady pulling at the Omni-Lock, but BEN IMPROVISING!" Al calls.

"THE OMNI-LOCK, TO THE LAYMAN, IS PART SHARPSHOOTER, PART STF—THAT'S STEP-OVER TOEHOLD _FACELOCK_," Jonathan explains, "BUT BRADY SPLITTING BEN'S HANDS APART FORCED TENNYSON TO CALL A NEW NUMBER! AND NOW IT'S PART SHARPSHOOTER, PART STS! STEP-OVER TOEHOLD SLEEPER!"

"RETAINING DOMINANT POSITION!" Cris adds.

Ben torques on the head and neck of Brady with the Cross-Legged Sleeper Hold, aiming to either get him to give up or pass out from the pain! The Best in the Universe uses EVERYTHING HE HAS, ailing back be damned, to send Brady towards defeat…

…

…

…

…

…and Brady's hand goes up, Zero Kazama watching…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brady tucks his arm in, screaming "NO!" to affirm his remaining in the match! Zero continues to look on, however…in case Brady changes his mind…

…

…

…and with Ben rearing back to almost take Brady's head off of his shoulders in his own arms, Tom almost DOES change his mind, yelling in agony!

"EITHER HE'LL PUT BRADY TO SLEEP, OR HE'LL MAKE HIM TAP OUT—THAT'S THE PLAN! THAT'S THE GOAL! IT MIGHT JUST THE END RESULT!" Al exclaims.

"NO… No…" Brady repeats…

…

…

…

…but Ben Ten holds on tight…tighter…TIGHTER…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…Tom Brady sneaks his arm underneath Ben's, in front of the jaw…

…

…uses his other arm for additional support…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and POPS himself out of Ben's Cross-Legged STS—and rolls from underneath to reveal that he now has Tennyson in a Cobra Clutch!

"OHOHOH REVERSAL! REVERSAL OF HIS OWN FROM BRADY!" Jonathan exclaims.

"OH MY!" Cris gasps.

"TOM BRADY GOT AN ARM IN, BROKE THE SLEEPER! NOW HE'S GOT COBRA CLUTCH, AND HE'S WORKING TO HIS FEET!" Al shouts.

Brady takes Ben up from the canvas with him, Ben's free arm FLAILING as he realizes where he is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brady's Personal Foul is countered by a Small Package from Ben Ten, holding Tom's shoulders down!

"FROM CROSS-LEGGED STS…TO PERSONAL FOU—NOT QUITE!" Al yells.

"INSIDE CRADLE OUT OF THE INCOMING SLAM! BEN WITH A PIN!" Jonathan calls.

An alert Kazama counts 1…

"SNEAKY CHECK…"

2…

"SNEAKY AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Brady kicks out! Both Ben and Brady get up…

"SNEAKY MAT—NOT A SNEAKY CHECKMATE! FRACTION OF A SECOND!" Cris calls.

…and Brady throws a Clothesline that Ben ducks underneath, going behind Brady and throwing him through the middle and top ropes, but HOLDING ONTO his body as he takes Brady through to the apron…

…and he pulls Brady out between the ropes slightly…

"BEN KEEPING ON THE OFFENSIVE, IN THE ASCENDANCY!" Jonathan calls.

"HOLD BROKEN UP, BUT HE MAY'VE FOUND A SUITABLE SUBSTITUTE!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and with Ben Ten holding Brady by the head, he gives Brady a Rope-Hung Elevated DDT!

"INDEED—RIGHT ON THE NOSE! THE DDT OUT OF THE ROPES!" Al calls.

With Brady planted into the canvas, the Tenth Wonder is FIRED UP…

…

…and he throws up a Legend Killer pose, parlaying that into a motion with his arm for Brady to stand…and the crowd in attendance knows what Ben's going for this time, sensing it and standing THEMSELVES…

"AND ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, THE PRESIDENT IS READY TO FINISH OFF THE MOST VALUABLE MVP HERE IN PHILADELPHIA!" Cris exclaims. "GO FOR IT, BEN! DO IT FOR THE REVOLUTION!"

…

…

…

…

…and Brady groggily gets back to his feet, head spinning…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben Ten leaves his feet to—have his Intergalactic BLOCKED by an Elbow to the back of the head…

…

**…****followed by a LOW BLOW as Brady drops to his knees and just LEVELS Ben with an underhand shot in the groin!**

"INTERGALACTIC PREVENTED BY THE ELBOW—**AND BRADY WITH A LOW BLOW! TOM BRADY WITH A SHOT SEVERAL DEGREES SOUTH OF THE BORDER!**" Jonathan yells.

"**THERE WAS NO HOLDING BACK ON THAT ONE! BRINGING NEW MEANING AND CONTEXT TO THE WORD 'UNDERHANDED'!**" Al frowns.

"**TOM, WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**" Cris incredulously asks.

Ben flops to the ground MASSIVELY favoring his nether region, hollering out and gasping as he feels the effects of the Low Blow, thrashing about on the canvas while the crowd explodes in an upheaval from the BLATANT foul!

"WELL IT WOULDN'T BE A TOM BRADY AFFAIR WITHOUT A SHAMELESS ACT OF RULE-BREAKING LIKE THAT, WOULD IT?!" Jeremy scowls.

"DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER HIDING IT, THOUGH!" Jonathan remarks.

"…WELL, THAT'S A DISQUALIFICATION!" Cris proclaims.

It takes Ben thirty-two seconds to return to his feet, STILL nursing his groin…and he hobbles his way over to Zero Kazama, extending his arm out toward the Executive Manager for it to be raised, for Ben to be declared the winner…

…

…

…but Zero just stands there, looking at Ben's state of being…

…

…

…

…

…and the _Silent Library _host speaks, "…Did I call for the bell?"

"Wait… What's Zero…?!" Cris blinks twice.

Ben's face contorts as he hears this…and he says to Zero, "You're kidding, right? You SAW THAT—you were STANDING RIGHT HERE. It's a DQ, so award me the damn match!"

Zero Kazama doesn't heed Ben's words, simply standing still…

"Did Zero just tell Ben what I THINK—…?!" Cris murmurs.

…and at this point, Ben is FURIOUS, shouting, "WHAT THE HELL—"

_Tom Brady grabs him from behind in a Cobra Clutch…_

"Zero's saying he never called for the bell, but it's obvious he SHOULD'VE—BRADYBRADYBRADY!" Al gasps.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Jeremy fumes.

"BRADY GRABBING TENNYSON!" Jonathan shouts. "ZERO JUST STANDING THERE…'CAUSE BY HIS RULE THE MATCH ISN'T OVER!"

"WHAT?!" Cris exclaims.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ZERO GETTING AT?!" Al asks.

…and with Ben unsuspecting, Brady nails him with the Personal Foul!

"PERSONAL FOUL! OH MY GOD, BRADY…! IS…IS ZERO FLAT-OUT ALLOWING BRADY'S LOW BLOW TO STAND?!" Jonathan shouts.

"**_WHAT?!_**" Jeremy raises his voice.

"ZERO SAW THE LOW BLOW CLEARLY! WE KNOW HE DID! BEN KNOWS HE DID! AND BY ALL HELL AND ACCOUNTS, SO DOES TOM BRADY!" Al yells.

"…DAMN IT, I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Jeremy FURIOUSLY exclaims.

Tom Brady gets himself over to Ben's supine body, hooking both of his legs…

Tom Brady gets himself over to Ben's supine body, hooking both of his legs…

…

…

…

…and Zero Kazama drops down to count…

"NO WAY! NO F**KING WAY—LIKE **_THIS?!_**" Jeremy snarls.

…

…

…and Kazama counts 1…

"THIS IS GONNA HAPPEN—ONE…!

2…

"TWO—MY GOD…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Ben Tennyson gets his shoulder up!

"WE HAVE A—NO WE DON'T! NO WE DON'T! BEN SAYS NO, WE DON'T!" Al announces as the crowd's THUNDEROUS boos morph into positive cheers!

"MY HEART WAS IN LIMBO FOR THAT! OH…oh, in hindsight maybe it's a GOOD THING…that that's not the way the Tenth Reich is coming to an end!" Cris asserts.

"YOU'RE DAMN SKIPPY IT'S A GOOD THING!" Jeremy emphatically agrees. "CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT THESE FANS WOULD HAVE DONE IF THAT WAS THE CASE?! CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT _I'D_ DO?! I'D BE THE ONE STARTING THE RIOT, RAID AND PILLAGING OF DOWNTOWN!"

"NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD ADMIT ON AIR, JER, BUT I SEE YOUR POINT!" Jonathan says. "Did…did Brady KNOW Zero was gonna—?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, but at this point either Kazama's spoiling for a new Champion deep down…or he just wants CHAOS! Wants to watch the world burn!" Al states.

*Fast-Forward*

Brady is stomping the abdomen of Ben as the latter is down, holding onto the legs and keeping them open to entertain his stomping…

…

…

…

…and after eleven such stomps to the gut, Brady keeps the legs…

…

…

…steps in-between them with a foot…

"What's the jackass going for NOW…?!" Jeremy grouses. "Whatever it is, I'll take the over/under on it being illegal!"

…

…twists the legs…

"Oh—OH NO…" Cris spots it.

"I don't know about ILLEGAL…BUT…" Al's voice trails off.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and puts Ben Tennyson in a Sharpshooter!

"SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN!" Al calls.

"MAY AS WELL BE ILLEGAL!" Jeremy pouts lividly.

"MAY AS WELL BE, ARGUABLE; BUT NOT AT ALL, UNARGUABLE!" Jonathan states. "WE SAW THE ELEVATED CRAB, THE WALLS OF SUGANO, WALLS OF BRADY BEFORE…AND NOW THAT BACK OF TENNYSON IS BACK, NO PUN MEANT, IN SIGNIFICANT PERIL!"

As soon as the Sharpshooter is locked in, Zero Kazama crouches to Ben's level, watching him yell and scream as the pain is just AUGMENTED by it all…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Zero turns in the direction of the timekeeper's area…

_…__as fans in the arena SPOT THIS…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Ben Ten grabs Zero's ankle and TRIPS him onto the mat, causing him to fall flat onto his face! Zero grimaces upon hitting the mat unceremoniously…but knowing its cause, he jolts his head upward to glare at the Tenth Wonder…

…who GRABS Zero by his collar, pulls him close…

…

…

…and growls through his teeth, "DON'T…EVEN…THINK ABOUT IT."

"OHHHH…IF ZERO WAS ABOUT TO DO WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO DO, THEN TENNYSON JUST MADE SURE IT DIDN'T GET TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" Al shouts.

"'IF'?! WE ALL SAW WHERE HE WAS LOOKING! HE WAS LOOKING AT THE TIMEKEEPER! HE WAS LOOKING AT THE BELL! IT WAS GONNA BE…OH, I DON'T EVEN WANNA SAY IT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS GONNA BE!" Jeremy exclaims.

"WE WOULD'VE HAD AN EVEN BIGGER MAGNUSGATE ON OUR HANDS!" Cris shouts. "BUT IF BEN'S GONNA GET BEAT TONIGHT, AT LEAST IT WON'T BE BY A ROGUE RING BELL!"

"AND TO THAT POINT, BRADY'S SHARPSHOOTER IS STILL APPLIED!" Jonathan reminds everyone.

*Fast-Forward*

*Fast-Forward*

Ben's defiance in the Sharpshooter wanes as he is in it for A MINUTE AND A HALF…

"At this point, you might think maybe Zero turning toward the bell was him contemplating whether to give Ben Ten a form of MERCY for the sake of his career!" Cris suggests.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but in time, Ben is able to turn his body, get to his back and deliver Double Axe-Handles into the top of Brady's forehead in an attempt to fight him off! Six, seven, eight, nine, TEN Double Axe-Handles connect…

…but Brady sticks through them and turns Ben back—only for Ben to turn along with it, using his legs to then whip Brady off of him and away to create distance!

"TENTH WONDER NOT GIVING IN—BUT GIVING TOM BRADY A SPIN INSTEAD!" Jonathan calls. "USING LATERAL MOMENTUM TO GET HIMSELF OUT OF THE SHARPSHOOTER, AND PERHAPS EQUALLY IMPORTANT LEND HIMSELF SOME BREATHING ROOM!"

Brady catches himself across the ring, a few yards in front of a corner…

…

…

…

…while Tennyson, having rolled to his stomach, is right in front of the corner, grimacing and almost silently weeping in his own distress and painful grief. Brady looks clear at Ben, sees his grounded condition, semi-mobile to immobile at best…

…

…and he sneers…getting up to his feet and standing up…and now going backward toward the corner behind him, the one opposite where Ben's body is located.

"You can see it though—close to TWO MINUTES in that Sharpshooter… Ben's back might be nothing but PEANUT BRITTLE at this point…" Jeremy sighs. "Ben's out of there, still in this, but…at what cost, you have to wonder and imagine?"

"Ben is just LAID THERE like a fish on a cutting board, surely with a DESIRE to move, a WILL to move…but an INABILITY to…" Jonathan states.

Brady holds his hands up over his head, signaling, "TOUCHDOWN!" to boos…

"And that is ALL MUSIC TO THE MVMVP'S EARS…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…and he RUNS along the ring's diagonal…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he leaps onto the middle rope—but Ben grabs his foot…

"WHOOPWHOOPWHOOP!" Jeremy blinks thrice.

…

…

…

…

…

**…****pulls Brady off of the ropes and out of said corner, and CATCHES HIM coming down with an Intergalactic!**

"**OHHHHHHH MY TRUFFLES! INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC!**" Jeremy calls.

"**BEN PULLED BRADY OFF TO IN TURN CATCH AND PULL THE CUTTER OFF!**" Jonathan quips.

"**ABOUT TIME!**" Jeremy cheers.

"**A TYPE OF CATCH YOU'D SEE A TARGET OF BRADY'S MAKE ON A SUNDAY NIGHT, BUT NOT THIS SUNDAY, NOT THAT TARGET, AND NOT THAT TYPE OF A CATCH!**" Jonathan further quips.

Brady's head BOUNCES off of the canvas, slowly dropping back down after the Intergalactic hits…

"BRADY THINKING HE HAD BEN AT HIS MERCY! PERHAPS BEN WAS JUST PLAYING POSSUM, LURING HIS OPPONENT IN, KNOWING WHAT HE WANTED, KNOWING WHAT HE HAD IN MIND!" Al yells.

"IF THAT WAS THE CASE, THEN HE PLAYED IT HOOK, LINE, AND SINKER!" Cris shouts.

Brady's head BOUNCES off of the canvas, slowly dropping back down after the Intergalactic hits…

…

…and the Magnus Champ, taking fourteen seconds to roll himself towards Brady's precise landing point, pushes Tom over onto his back, covering Brady subsequently thereafter! Zero Kazama appears pensive as the pin occurs…

…while Tennyson yells out, "COUNT, KAZAMA!" half-demanding and half-beseeching…

…

…

…and Zero…drops down to do the honors: 1…

"WRIGGLING HIS WAY TO A PIN! IS HE WRIGGLING TO VICTORY AS WELL?!" Al inquires.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.96825 Tom Brady gets his shoulder up!

"TOM BRADY ANSWERS THAT BY GETTING THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE 3!" Al shouts.

"BOOOOOOO!" Jeremy echoes the crowd's sentiments.

"IT TOOK FOUR ATTEMPTS FOR THE INTERGALACTIC TO FIND ITS MARK, AND IT FINALLY DID IN THE MOST CLUTCH OF SITUATIONS…BUT IT'S CLOSE AND NO CIGAR FOR THE TENTH WONDER OF THE WORLD AND REIGNING CHAMPION!" Al exclaims.

"AND I THINK IF BEN HAD A BETTER BACK, A QUICKER IMPULSE FOR THE COVER…"

"I AGREE," Cris immediately speaks in front of Jon, knowing his point.

"…THEN BEN GETS OUT OF HERE WITH A VICTORY," Jonathan concludes. "Extra seconds, extra MILLISECONDS…making ALL the difference in my humblest opinion!"

*Fast-Forward*

Both Ben and Brady are down…

…

…

…

…

…and Zero Kazama…leaves the ring.

"Brady and Tennyson both off of their feet—and what is…what is Zero Kazama doing?" Al raises his left eyebrow.

"Hell if I'm willing to venture a guess…" Jeremy responds.

"YOUR guesses are as good as mine here; both participants are INSIDE of the ring…" Jonathan confirms.

Zero goes to the timekeeper's area, Mickey MacElroy raising an eyebrow as he notices the XM approaching…and reaching over the wall…

…

…

…

…and Zero, fifteen seconds later, returns to the ring…

…with a steel chair in hand.

"Wait a minute—steel chair? Why's Zero got one of those?" Al queries.

"Does he need to sit…?" Cris guesses.

"Refereeing isn't exactly a sedentary duty like commentary…" Jonathan says. "If he's bringing that chair inside, there's a PURPOSE for it…"

"…And I feel like we should ALL BE WORRIED on what that purpose exactly is…" Cris says.

Zero holds the steel chair as he looks between Ben Ten and Tom Brady, both of whom are stirring…

…

…

…

…and Zero puts the chair down…exactly between Ben and Brady on the canvas. Then Zero backs away, leaving the steel weapon right there.

"…The hell?" Al blinks. "Zero…letting down that chair onto the canvas, EQUIDISTANT from both competitors…?"

"…Is he basically GREEN-LIGHTING for Ben and Brady an extra impetus of combat?" Jonathan speaks.

Ben and Tom both shake their respective cobwebs loose…

…

…

…and the steel chair ends up in their lines of vision, both Champion and challenger noticing it…and blinking in partial surprise, correctly inferring the chair's source. They look at Zero Kazama…then the chair…

"Ben and Brady seem just as perplexed—one thing I'll say is, Zero's placed it rather IMPARTIALLY…" Jeremy states.

"But the chair—this isn't no disqualification! That's a foreign object!" Cris brings up. "Zero's ALLOWING this?!"

"Well, he already allowed a DELIBERATE Low Blow…" Jeremy mentions.

"…Touché…" Cris yields.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the two suddenly SCURRY for the chair to grab it! The two make a mad dash…

…

…

…and BEN is the first to get there! He picks up the chair, and as Brady realizes he's been beaten to the chair, the MVMVP gets beaten WITH the chair by Ben Tennyson, who brings it SLAMMING down across Brady's back! Ben swings the chair down a SECOND time shortly after the first! Then he gives Brady ANOTHER chair shot to the back…then ANOTHER…then ANOTHER…then ANOTHER!

"BEN GOT TO THE CHAIR FIRST, AND NOW HE REAPS THE BENEFITS!" Jonathan shouts. "LAYING IN THE CHAIR SHOTS ONTO BRADY, AND LIKE WE ALLUDED, ZERO PERMITS IT ALL! NO BELL MEANS NO DQ!"

"AND IF YOU CONSIDER THE STORY OF THE MATCH, YOU CAN ARGUE THE FACT THAT BEN NEEDED THE CHAIR MORE THAN BRADY DID; THUS THE FLIGHT TOWARDS IT, THUS THE ADVANTAGES!" Cris calls.

Ben gives Brady EIGHT CONSECUTIVE CHAIR SHOTS to the spine before dropping the chair down and catching his breath…

*Fast-Forward*

…and after hitting Brady with a Gourdbuster, Ben rolls underneath the bottom rope and goes to the outside himself. Ben, his injured back and still aching groin causing him to limp a tad…looks underneath the ring…

…

…

…and pulls out a second steel chair, rolling back inside the ring with it.

"Ben having the privilege of that steel piece of furniture…and he may be looking to buy one and get one free at Brady's expense!" Al says.

Ben JABS the chair by its edge into the swell of Brady's back…

…

…

…

…and then…he places the chair underneath Brady's head and face…

…goes back to the initial chair that Kazama brought in, and picks that one up next!

"AND NOW WE KNOW WHY HE WANTED THAT SECOND CHAIR!" Al shouts.

"SHADES OF _OZONE 44_, WHEN BEN GAVE BRADY THREE OF THESE, WHICH WERE TO ZERO'S EXPRESSED APPROVAL THEN!" Jonathan says.

"NOW KAZAMA'S GONNA HAVE THE BEST SEAT IN THE HOUSE! AND FOR THE FIRST TIME, I CAN SAY I ENVY HIS ASS!" Jeremy shouts.

Ben looks over at the special guest ref…who appears to give Tennyson a "What are you waiting for?" look…INVITING Ben's intentions…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and with Ben Ten interpreting this as carte blanche, Ben raises the chair…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and—Tom Brady pops up, lifts Tennyson up by his legs…

"CONCHAIRTO CITY—DAMN IT, BRADY DENYING IT!" Jeremy exclaims.

"BRADY HAVING SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT BEN'S INTENTIONS!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…and gives Ben a Kneeling Back-to-Belly Reverse Piledriver onto the laid-down steel chair!

"AND NOT JUST SAYING, BUT DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Jonathan shouts. "FOR ALL OF THE INSTANCES BEN DROPPED BRADY ONTO HIS HEAD TONIGHT, THAT'S ONE GOING THE OTHER WAY! THAT'S ONE RETURNING THE FAVOR!"

"IN A UNIQUE, INGLORIOUS FASHION, NO LESS, BECAUSE NOT ONLY WAS IT A PILEDRIVER, IT WAS ONE OF A FARRON-ESQUE VARIETY! FIRST THE SOUICHI SUGANO-ALLUDING WALLS OF BRADY, AND NOW THE LIGHTNING STRIKES, SHADES OF BEN'S VP OF THE REVOLUTION!" Al calls.

"THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT, AL…" Cris says…not exactly pleasantly…

Brady, through a wince, snickers knowingly as Ben, dropped headfirst onto the chair, rolls weakly onto his belly…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Brady takes the chair…and moves it underneath Ben's midsection, under the chest. Then Brady takes up the second chair, the one previously in Tennyson's hands…

"AND NOW BRADY TURNING THE TABLES, OR RATHER, TURNING THE CHAIRS!" Jonathan quips.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the New England Patriot quarterback CONCHAIRTOS Ben's body, bringing the chair down across Ben's spine for the steel-flesh-steel connection!

"BRADY TAKING BEN'S IDEA AND PUTTING AN EXTRA TWIST ON IT!" Al hollers. "CONCHAIRTO TO BEN'S BODY! THE CHAIR SWUNG INTO THE SPINE!"

"THAT'S THE WORST PLACE TO PUT THAT! THE WORST PLACE! THE _WORST_ PLACE!" Cris exclaims.

"WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY THE ASSHOLE WENT THERE!" Jeremy growls.

Brady tosses the chair away, drops to his knees…pants for six seconds…

…

…

…

…and turns Ben over for the cover, pinning him for Kazama to do the honors!

"CALL HIM WHAT YOU WILL, BUT IT WAS SMART! HE HAD THE OPENING AND TOOK IT! SMART, DAMN HIM!" Cris calls.

Zero counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98999 Ben gets his shoulder up!

"…MAT—NOOOOOO, NOT MATE! BEN TEN STAYS ALIVE! THE HERO AND SAVIOR REMAINS ALIVE, SOMEWAY! I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY!" Cris exclaims.

"I DON'T _CARE _WHICH WAY—WHAT MATTERS IS HE DID! GOOD ON HIM! GOOD BEN!" Jeremy claps.

"THE CCW MAGNUS CHAMPION CLINGING TO HIS TITLE AS MUCH AS HE IS CLINGING TO HIS LIFE AND FUTURE IN THIS CONTEST! ZERO KAZAMA'S COUNT WAS STEADY, WAS TRUE, AND TO BRADY'S CHAGRIN IT ONLY REACHED TWO-THIRDS OF THE WAY TO THE TITLE CHANGE THE QUARTERBACK DESIRED!" Jonathan yells.

*Fast-Forward*

Both of the steel chairs have been set up to stand on their legs, seats down and open…

…

…

…and Brady has Ben by the arm…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tom Brady pulls Ben into a Flea Flicker ATTEMPT that Ben Tilt-a-Whirls out of to get back into his feet! Ben half-twirls about upon landing, seeming dizzy and dazed…

…

…but he has the presence of mind to duck a Brady right hand, turn around to meet the football player, and lift him up into a Fireman's Carry…

"Brady wanted the Flea Flicker through those chairs—Ben having other ideas!" Al calls.

"THIS idea looks like an Alien Act! Sans Sedition…!" Jonathan quips.

…

…

…

…that Brady prevents, getting to his feet behind Tennyson, grabbing him in a Rear Facelock…

…

…and powering Ben up onto his own shoulder, holding him in Oklahoma position. Brady backs up with Ben held…

"Sans ALIEN too, because look at that power!" Cris points. "MY GOODNESS!"

"And you see where Brady's looking—you know where he wants to put Tennyson next!" Al calls.

"Come on, Ben—squirm free, squirm free…!" Jeremy encourages.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben drops out of the Running Powerslam try, avoiding a meeting with chairs, landing onto his feet and backing up into a corner. Brady turns around and charges at Ben, who raises a boot up…pulls himself onto the middle rope…

…

…

…

…

…and has his Diving Spear THWARTED by a mid-air Hip Toss by Brady to the mat!

"Ben with some mobility—BRADY USING IT AGAINST HIM THOUGH!" Al calls. "DIVING SPEAR TURNED INTO A HIP TOSS ON THE RECEPTION!"

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH, BEN, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO FALL _THERE_?!" Jeremy groans.

"BEN HAD THE FORTUNE OF HAVING MOST OF HIS TOP-ROPE OR CORNER-ELEVATED OFFENSE PAN OUT FOR HIM SUCCESSFULLY, BUT NO DICE THERE! BRADY HAD AN ANSWER! AN IMPACTFUL ANSWER!" Jonathan calls.

"LETHAL ANSWER!" Cris modifies.

Brady sees Ben reel to a doubled-over position, yelping endlessly due to his back hitting ground hard AGAIN…

…

…

…

…

…and Brady hits the ropes to nail Ben with a Kneelift to the face, turn on a dime and drop Ben with a Russian Leg Sweep! Brady rolls to his feet, and takes Ben up with him in the corral…

…

…pushes him into the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Pop-Up Powerbomb Ben Tennyson!

…Or so he WISHES! However Ben, upon getting popped up, _ENZUIGIRIS Tom Brady as he's in the air, extending his leg to meet Brady's skull!_

"AND BRADY, STRINING MANEUVERS TOGETHER TO MAKE BEN'S BATTLE BACK EVEN HARDE—OHHHHHHHHH!" hollers Al.

"RED'S APPLE ALE!" Jeremy exclaims. "DID YOU SEE THAT?! OH MY CHALUPA!"

"HELL YEAH, I SAW IT! AND I _HEARD _IT! THAT WAS ADEPT _AS_ HELL!" Cris exclaims. "POP-UP POWERBOMB WAS INTENDED, BUT BEN CHANGING PLANS!"

"He still fell from the same height though! He just managed to fall after LANDING A BLOW rather than TAKING ONE!" Jonathan notes.

"THAT'S A PLUS!" Jeremy asserts.

Brady is knocked HEAVILY for a loop…although Ben himself is still in recovery from the prior stream of attacks AND coming out of the air from his big kick. Ben scuttles on all fours to try and get back to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady, Enzuigiri notwithstanding, stands up first…

…

…

…

…

…and Brady runs at Ben—_who SNAP Scoop Powerslams Tom through the set-up steel chair seats!_

"Evidently, the fall from where Brady lifted him had a sizeable effect on TENNYSON—WHO SENDS BRADY ONTO HIS OWN CONTRIVANCE OF CHAIRS! KAZAMA INTRODUCED ONE, BEN THE OTHER, AND NOW IT'S THE TENTH WONDER BENEFITTING WITH THE POWERSLAM OF HIS OWN GENRE!" Jonathan calls.

"WHAT A WHIP ON THAT AS WELL—VELOCITY WORKING AGAINST THAT JERKASS AS _HIS_ SPINE IS THE ONE THAT'S FEELING THE BRUNT OF THINGS THIS TIME!" Jeremy shouts.

"MAYBE THAT'LL FEEL GOOD MORALLY FOR BEN TEN!" Al surmises.

"VERY WELL MIGHT!" Cris says.

Brady gasps out a silent yell of agony as his body meets steel in a quick, vile, violent way…as now HE'S the one with the aching back as a result of Ben's rapidity on the defense…

…

…

…

…

…and it takes close to 20 seconds for Brady to even TRY to stand again, all while grimacing through the process and struggle…

…

…

…

…but as he does, Ben is there…

…grabs Brady's head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Complete Shots Brady SMACK-DAB onto the bent metal of one of the chairs!

"Ben not done using those CHAIRS, MAKING UP FOR THE PREVENTED CONCHAIRTO AND THEN SOME! FACE-FIRST—REVERSE STO!" Jonathan calls.

"COMPLETE SHOT ON THE STEEL!" Al calls. "ON HIS BACK AGAIN, BUT WHILE HE FELL ON CANVAS, BRADY FELL ON COLD, HARD METAL!"

"TWISTED METAL TO BOOT!" Cris adds. "BUT INSTEAD OF A SWEET TOOTH, FOR BRADY, IT MIGHT'VE BEEN A MISSING TOOTH, OR TEETH!"

Ben takes a few seconds to breathe, absorbing another drop to a supine position…but this time, he KNOWS Brady got the worse end of things…

…

…

…

…

…and with that knowledge, Ben turns the MVMVP over onto his back…

…

…and hooks a leg for the pin…which Zero counts: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99025 Brady gets his shoulder up!

"…FORGET I—NOOOOO, DON'T FORGET IT! DO NOT FORGET IT, BECAUSE TOM BRADY GOT THE SHOULDER UP AT 2 AND A NOSEHAIR BEFORE 3!" Jeremy yells.

"CHALLENGER SHOWING HIS DURABILITY AGAINST THE CHAMPION!" Cris shouts. "BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE BEN TEN CREDIT FOR FIGHTING BACK THIS HARD, THIS MUCH, WITH WHAT HE WAS WALKING IN WITH, AND WHAT HE'S STILL BEARING THE BRUNT OF RIGHT NOW!"

"WILL IT BE ENOUGH TO MAINTAIN THE TENTH REICH, THOUGH?! BOTH MEN ARE DOWN…" Al sees.

*Fast-Forward*

Zero Kazama walks to the ropes closest to the entrance ramp…

…

…

…and waves his hand in a summoning manner…

"Kazama…motioning to the back for…something…" Jeremy sees.

"And what's the purpose HERE?" Al inquires. "We've seen Zero ALLOW a Low Blow, give the competitors a steel chair—is there any liberty LEFT to TAKE? He's basically taken the damn cap OFF of this match!"

"For better or for worse—hold on…" Cris notices something…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and out walk Lacrosse the Line…both members working together to carry a table to the ring…

…one laden with FLOURESCENT LIGHT TUBES, to be precise!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD…?" Cris's eyes widen.

"L.T.L.—we saw them in the back in Zero's office, conversing with the XM…and maybe THIS was part of their colloquy!" Jonathan says. "That's a table…with LIGHT TUBES attached to it!"

"Because the one thing this match needed more than anything is a Zero Kazama-requested and approved additional hazard!" Jeremy states sarcastically. "The CHAIRS before were one thing, but THIS?!"

"Well, for Combat Zone fanatics in the area, start salivating if nothing else on this night have made you do so already!" Al says.

Paul and Brett shove the table into the ring, Zero nodding to the two lacrosse players as they head to the back…leaving Zero himself to stand the light tube table up onto its legs…

…

…

…and Ben Ten, looking up as he starts to lift himself off of the mat, mouths to Kazama, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm wondering the same thing, Ben!" Jeremy asserts. "Zero—I'M thinking at this point he just wants to see someone outright MURDER the other if it means crowning a Face of CCW and CCW Magnus Champion!"

"That's a CALLOUS way to think!" Al gasps.

"But AM I WRONG?" Jeremy poses…to no answer.

Zero only gives Ben a stare as a reply to HIS words, which are repeated out loud: "…What is WRONG with you?"…

…before moving aside, light tube table being left available and ready for use. Ben, noticing this, quarter-shrugs, realizing that the answer to his question will not be granted…and is, in retrospect, less relevant…

*Fast-Forward*

Ben holds Brady in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…and walks toward the fluorescent light tube table…

"Ben was questioning the light tube-covered table before, but now he's about ready to put the thing to use!" Jeremy sees. "Brady—pun incoming—may be getting LIT UP in a few seconds!"

"Alien Act is nigh! Alien Act through LIGHT TUBES is nigh!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and _the lights go out in the Wells Fargo Center, leaving everything in darkness!_

"And—…OH NO, NOT AGAIN!" Al exclaims. "WHAT NOW?!"

"ANOTHER OUTAGE?!" Cris yells out.

"LIGHTS OUT, AND I DON'T MEAN MY SUPERKICK!" Jeremy shouts.

"This is starting to become a theme of the night—flickering lights to lights that just plain GO OUT, and this is another instance of the latter…!" Jonathan speaks. "Just as Ben had Brady up on his shoulders!"

"WHAT NOW?!" Al repeats.

The fans murmur around them, recalling what the source of the LAST bout with darkness at Ben's expense was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and after thirteen seconds, the lights return…

…

…and Brady is off of Ben's shoulders…

…

…

…but other than that, there appears to be nothing else amiss, as Ben looks around searching for the contrary…and finding nothing of the kind.

"We're re-illuminated, and…Brady's out of Ben's Fireman's Carry…" Al spots.

"…But other than THAT…I don't see anything different…" Cris scratches his head.

"Neither do I," Jonathan says, "and neither does Ben…"

"…This is weird," Jeremy blinks.

"Ben's tossing of Brady through the lights INTERRUPTED by lights…but it might've just been a case of faulty wiring, I guess…?" Al supposes.

Zero Kazama rolls his eyes with a scowl of displeasure from the disruption…while Ben just says, "How does this place get electricity—from a POTATO?" as he reaches down for Brady once more…

"Returning to business as usual," Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

_…__and the lights go out yet again!_

"…Okay, ONCE might be faulty wiring; TWICE isn't faulty wiring!" Jonathan speaks.

"In pitch blackness once over, not even having a chance to savor being able to SEE AGAIN…!" Al says.

Once again, the building is in TOTAL DARKNESS, and some fans are restless, booing the development…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then GASPING with intrigue when they notice a light blue streak visible in the dark…

"WHOA, did you guys see that?!" Jeremy gasps himself.

"I saw SOMETHING…!" Cris confirms.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the lights come back on and **_Young Gwen Tennyson throws a large fireball right into Ben's face!_**

"Hopefully the lights STAY o—**_WHAT THE F**K?!_**" Jonathan curses.

"**_OH GOD,_**_**BEEENNNNNNN!**_" Cris shrieks.

"**_OH MY GOD!_**" Al hollers. "**_THAT'S…THAT'S _****_GWEN_****_ IN THERE! THAT'S YOUNG GWEN IN THERE!_**"

"**_OH, SON OF A F**KING _****_BITCH!_**" Jeremy screams.

"**_GWEN TENNYSON JUST THREW A DAMN FIREBALL RIGHT IN BEN'S FACE!_**" Al screams. "**_YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!_**"

"**_FIRE_****_BALL_****_?! THAT WAS MORE LIKE A MINI-FIRE_****_STORM_****_ OUT OF THE DEVIL'S HAND!_**" Jeremy screams.

"**_BUT WHY?!_**" Cris yells.

Ben falls to the canvas holding his burnt face, rolling and panicking at ground level from the miniature bolide that got sent his way! The crowd in Philadelphia is absolutely ENRAGED, almost ready to riot NOW as the dried blood-coated Gwen Ten, still in her tattered capris and her tinted training brassiere, just glowers at her smoldering elder cousin, who continues to flap and flop on the canvas, covering his face…

"I THINK I KNOW WHY! I THINK I KNOW WHY!" Al shouts. "I HATE IT TOO, BUT DAMN IT, I KNOW! EARLIER, BEN TRIED TO SCREW GWEN HIS OWN COUSIN! NOW THIS IS COULD VERY WELL BE HER RETURNING IN KIND!"

"IN KIND?!" Jonathan hollers angrily. "BEN ELBOWED GWEN IN THE FACE, AND GWEN JUST USED **_FIRE_****! **YOU CALL THAT 'IN KIND'?! YOU CALL THAT EVEN?!"

"TO _HER_, IT'S PROBABLY EVEN!" Jeremy shouts. "THE TWISTED RED-HEADED MENACE OF A MINX!"

"EVEN **ZERO** LOOKS STUNNED!" Cris yells. "GWEN, I KNOW WHAT BEN DID, BUT COME ON—NOW?! NOW OF ALL TIMES?! COULDN'T YOU JUST PRANK HIM FOR REVENGE LIKE OLD TIMES?! IN COUSINLY MANNER?!"

"YOU'RE ASKING TOO MUCH OUT OF SOMEONE FLAT-OUT NONHUMAN, COLLINSWORTH!" Jeremy hollers.

Zero Kazama, seeing all of this, has his mouth slightly agape, Gwen's appearance catching him by surprise…

…

…

…

…and then the Females Champion and Executive Manager lock eyes for a brief moment…not exchanging words, just faces…as though coming to some sort of a silent understanding on what the other was thinking…

…

…

…

…

…and the Alpha Bitch slowly slips her way out of the ring, leaving up the ramp to the tune of "**_STAY IN HELL! STAY IN HELL! STAY IN HELL!_**" chants from Philadelphia.

"_WHY?! _WHY DID GWEN HAVE TO INTERJECT HERSELF IN THIS?!" Jonathan yells. "WHY DOES GOD, THE ACTUAL GOD, YAHWEH OR WHATEVER THE HECK, HATE US SO F'N MUCH?!"

"WAS THIS…WAS THIS WHAT GWEN MEANT BY SAYING BEN WAS GONNA GIVE HIS OWN PAYMENT FOR WHAT HE DID?! FOR WHAT HE ATTEMPTED TO DO EARLIER IN THE NIGHT?!" Cris cries. "WAS THIS WHY SHE TOLD ARES, WHO DISOBEYED ANYWAY, TO LEAVE BEN AFTER THE TOMBSTONES FROM HELL ON THE STAGE?! IT—IT HAD TO BE! IT HAD TO BE FOR THIS! IT HAD TO BE FOR THIS REASON! BUT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?!"

"STILL WANT TO KISS 'YOUR GODDESS'S' RUMP NOW, COLLINSWORTH?!" Jeremy snarls.

Ben STILL is trying to figure out where he even is…

…

…

…as he keeps a hold over his face…but gets to a standing position while nursing it…

…

…

…

…and the Tenth Wonder can't see anything, being BLINDED by the fireball sent into him by the "Wrestling Goddess".

"BEN CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! HE'S JUST STUMBLING ADRIFT RIGHT NOW! HIS EYES MAY VERY WELL HAVE BEEN MELTED!" Al shouts.

Ben slowly removes one hand from his face, keeping the other over it as he rubs his eyes, trying desperately to regain his vision (as his face is noticeably BEET RED with a burn mark from forehead to the entirety of his nose…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben—has his arm grabbed by Tom Brady…

"Ben may have found a way to achieve FOURTH-degree burns—OH NO…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…_****_and the MVMVP pulls Ben into a Flea Flicker that puts him THROUGH the light tube-covered table, the fluorescent fixtures EXPLODING into pieces upon swift and brutal contact (and somewhere in the crowd, an air horn can be heard as the light tube table is broken)!_**

"BRADY GRABBING—**_OHHHHH CHRIST IN HEAVEN!_**" Jonathan hollers.

"**_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_**" Cris yells out in empathetic agony.

"**_FLEA FLICKER THROUGH THE LIGHT TUBE-COVERED TABLE! TOM BRADY CAPITALIZING! TOM BRADY'S WINDFALL COMING FROM THE TENNYSON DYSFUNCTION!_**" Al yells. "**_AND I GUESS YOU REALLY _****_CAN_****_ CALL IT A GWENSEND!_**"

"**_NO, _****_F**K_****_ THAT NOISE! F**K THIS! F**K EVERYTHING!_**" Jeremy curses.

"**_PHILLY MIGHT AGREE WITH YOU, JEREMY!_**" Al shouts.

…

…

Tom Brady slinks his way towards Ben's supine, motionless, now sliced-open body…not exactly unscathed but indubitably the better for wear…

…

…

…

…as the fans' initial awed chants of "HOLY SH*T!" are drowned out by COLOSSAL BOOS…MAMMOTH BOOS…as the crowd realizes who is covering whom, Brady on top of Tennyson!

"FANATICAL BLOODLUST GIVING WAY TO REALIZATION, RECOGNITION…!" Jonathan shouts.

"BRADY'S RIGHT THERE!" Al says.

"_…__Ben…_" Cris murmurs under his breath.

Tom Brady has the pin…

…

…

…

…

…and Zero Kazama has the count: 1…

2…

"AND JUST LIKE THAT…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…_****_2.9999 Ben Tennyson kicks out, and the Philadelphia crowd MAJORLY POPS!_**

"WE HAVE A _NEW_—**…**" Al stops right there. "**…WE…W-WE…****_WE JUST SAW BEN _****_KICK OUT!_**"

"**_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_**" Jeremy hollers.

"**_NO…WAY…_**" Cris's mouth goes agape.

"**_AAAAAAARE YOU SERIOUS?!_**" Jeremy repeats with MORE gusto.

"**_HOW…HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?! HOW DO YOU FATHOM THAT?!_**" Jonathan exclaims. "**_WHAT DO YOU TELL THE GUY OR GAL NEXT TO YOU WHEN HE OR SHE INQUIRES, 'HOW DID BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON FIND IT IN HIM TO GET THE SHOULDER UP?!' WHAT WORDS?! WHAT SIGN LANGUAGE?! WHAT COMMUNICATIONS?!_**"

"**_I'VE GOT A BETTER QUESTION… _****_HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN TO TOM BRADY THAT HE HASN'T YET WON THE MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD?!_**" Cris hollers.

Tom Brady's eyes BUG OUT as he sees the pin ruled only a near-fall, Ben kicking out SOMEHOW in the nick of time! Brady LOSES IT as he looks at Kazama, screaming about the count, screaming that there was NO WAY Ben could have gotten his shoulder up…but Zero reaffirms to Brady that it was indeed just shy of three, that his count was true…

…

…

…and Brady PUSHES Zero Kazama out of pure frustration with the ruling!

"WELL, HOWEVER YOU EXPLAIN IT, BRADY AIN'T TAKING IT SO WELL!" Jeremy observes.

"NO KIDDING—DOWN WENT KAZAMA!" Al exclaims. "BRADY'S DISPLEASURE COMING OUT UNFILTERED, AND HE JUST SHOVED THE EXECUTIVE MANAGER!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH…" Cris sucks his breath, like he just saw someone's hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar.

Zero looks DAGGERS through Brady as he turns back at him, tugging at his own referee shirt to remind Brady exactly who he is and what he means to the match! Brady, almost immediately realizing what he did, puts his hands together in a prayerful fashion and apologizes, telling Zero he just got caught in the heat of the moment, really wanting the Magnus Title and all, excusing himself and hoping to be excused…

"AND BRADY, REALIZING WHAT HE JUST DID, IS TRYING TO BACKTRACK, TRYING TO BACKPEDAL!" Jonathan notices.

"YEAH, I THINK HE KNOWS HE PROBABLY _SHOULD'VE _HAD A FILTER AND SHOULD _NOT _HAVE DONE THAT IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Jeremy speaks.

"Pushing the official down is ONE thing, but pushing THIS official might just well be another…!" Al says.

*Fast-Forward*

Brady sees that Ben is still blinded by the earlier fireball…

…

…

…and with this noted, Brady brandishes his BRAND NEW steel chair…whacking the canvas with it and shouting, "COME ON! COME ON!" over and over.

"Ben may've kicked out of the Flea Flicker; he may've remained alive post-slam through light tube-covered table…but that doesn't change the fact that HE IS IN A BAD POSITION, A BAD WAY RIGHT NOW…" Al speaks.

"…And his subsistence, COMMENDABLE as it may be, might be about to reach its termination by Brady's hand, by Brady's weapon…!" Jonathan speaks.

Tom Brady is waiting…just waiting…just waiting…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**("Put it in the Air" by Mash Out Posse plays)**

"I think people are gonna—**…WAIT A MINUTE!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**…****ACTUALLY, PEOPLE ****_ARE _****WAITING A MINUTE, BECAUSE YOU HEAR THE MUSIC…!**" Jonathan gasps.

"**OH MY GOD…!**" Cris recognizes it himself.

**The Wells Fargo Center crowd POPS as they hear the music, while Tom Brady's eyes almost leave his head as his head SNAPS to the stage!**

"**BRADY HEARS IT TOO! NONE OF US IN THE BUILDING HAVE HEARD IT FOR MONTHS, HOWEVER!**" Al shouts. "**AND BRADY REMEMBERS QUITE VIVIDLY THE LAST TIM WE DID! WE'RE HEARING IT RIGHT NOW AGAIN! COULD IT MEAN?! COULD IT BE…?!**"

_[Yo!_

_C'mon, c'mon!_

_It's the M, dot O, dot P, OH!_

_M, dot O, dot P, OH!_

_M, dot O, dot P!_

_Fire! (Fire!) Fire! (Fire!)]_

Brady gets into a readied stance…staring towards the stage area and looking around from there, as though expecting the man behind the music to appear, and preparing for what may come…

…while Zero Kazama, eyes narrowed, does his own looking around himself…

_[Now, fill yo' cups up! (PUT IT IN THE AIR!)_

_Lift yo' drinks up and (PUT IT IN THE AIR!)_

_Get your hand dapped baby! (PUT IT IN THE AIR!)_

_I'm feelin' like f**k the world, is you wit me?_

_Middle fingers up! (PUT IT IN THE AIR!)_

_Yeah, middle fingers up! (PUT IT IN THE AIR!)_

_Now, show me the hand you pop that thang with!_

_Index fingers up! (PUT IT IN THE AIR!)]_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but unbeknownst to him, said man is actually coming through THE CROWD…past the second of the broken barricades, and sliding inside the ring!

"OH! OH, I SEE HIM! I SEE HIM!" Jeremy jumps.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW IF BRADY DOES! HE'S LOOKING THE EXACT WRONG DIRECTION!" Jonathan shouts.

The crowd noise grows LOUDER as they all jump for the returnee…

…whom Brady STILL has yet to see, having kept his back turned from the right-hand side of the ring where the man he is looking for slid in…

"HE MIGHT FIND OUT IN A MOMENT!" Al exclaims.

"BRADY, TURN AROUND! TURN AROOOUND!" Cris yells.

…

…

…

…

…until something—call it a nagging feeling—compels the Patriot to turn around…

…

…

…

…and then FALL TO HIS BOTTOM in startled shock when he sees **"THE VIRTUA LUCHADOR" EL BLAZE** staring him down!

"**EL BLAAAAAAZE!**" Jeremy bellows.

"**NOW BRADY SEES HIM, JUST AS HE SEES THE QUARTERBACK! EL BLAZE IS BACK! THE VIRTUA LUCHADOR IS IN A CCW RING FOR THE FIRST TIME YET SINCE THE ****_OZONE_**** AFTER ****_MELTDOWN_****!**" Al announces.

"**AND IF BRADY FORGOT WHAT HE DID THAT PARTICULAR NIGHT, I'M SURE THE GLARE HE'S GETTING FROM THE LUCHADOR IS REMINDING HIM PRETTY QUICKLY!**" Jonathan exclaims.

Tom Brady is sitting in a corner, shaking the tremors of surprise in his arms particularly…while El Blaze, through his black, red, orange and yellow (but mostly black) mask, has his eyes LOCKED onto the seated quarterback…

"**EL BLAZE HASN'T TAKEN HIS EYES OFF OF THE MAN WHO PUT HIM ON THE SHELF WITH ****_FOUR _****PATs ON ****_OZONE 33_****!**" Al shouts.

"**BRADY LOOKS LIKE HE'S SEEING CASPER, BUT THIS GHOST IS ONE, NOT A GHOST AND TWO, NOT LOOKING SO FRIENDLY RIGHT NOW!**" Jeremy says.

…

…

…and Tom Brady…is still holding onto the steel chair…

…as El Blaze's eyes DO NOT LEAVE THE AMERICAN FOOTBALLER…as the crowd is VOCIFEROUS in their chant of "**BLAZE IS BACK! BLAZE IS BACK! BLAZE IS BACK!**"

"**YES HE IS!**" Jeremy confirms.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…the American footballer…who drops his chair…

…

…

…

…and uses a foot to kick it and send it sliding to El Blaze's feet.

"…HUH?" Jeremy blinks thrice.

"Just…just GAVE HIM his chair?" Al raises his eyebrows in bemusement.

"What is Brady THINKING?" Cris asks. "TOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT GUY WANTS TO TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF; WHY ARE YOU GIVING HIM THE DEVICE?"

El Blaze puts his foot on the chair…and for the first time, his eyes focus off of Brady and onto the weapon at his feet…Tom Brady in the corner breathing heavily…and pointing forward, as though calling an audible on the line of scrimmage…only different both in context AND purpose, as characterized by the supplicatory look on his face…

"Brady looked like he was…I don't know, TELLING El Blaze something…?" Al says. "Not sure WHY or if he's REALLY expecting El Blaze to listen, considering!"

"He's got Brady's chair…!" Jonathan notes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and El Blaze…reaches down…picks the steel chair up…

…holds it…while Brady's sweat on his face coats the turnbuckle pad beside his head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…****and then El Blaze turns around and CLOBBERS a halfway-rising Ben Tennyson right across his back with the chair!**

"**OH SH*T!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**WHAT?!**" Cris is in DISBELIEF. "**_W-WHAT?! _****_WHAT?!_**"

"**MY GOD, EL BLAZE JUST SMACKED TENNYSON IN THE BACK JUST AS HE WAS GETTING TO HIS FEET!**" Jonathan yells.

"**YEAH! ****_THE WORST PLACE TO HIT THE GUY! _****WHYYY?!**" Cris screams.

Ben collapses back to his knees from the CRIPPLING blow…

…

…as the formerly cowering, formerly perspiring multi-time Super and Pro Bowler SMIRKS AND LAUGHS at this development, which brought the crowd to a collective GASP and SHOUT of astonishment…followed by HELLACIOUS BOOS upon seeing the look on Brady's face. Zero blinks upon seeing El Blaze's chair swing hit its target…and then keeps his eyes closed and nods, as though piecing together the rationale behind the smack…

"Ohhhhhhhh, damn it, I THINK I KNOW NOW…" Cris's eyes widen. "REMEMBER _MELTDOWN_'S MAIN EVENT STIP! IT WAS DO OR DIE! EL BLAZE LOST, SO THAT MEANT HE COULD NEVER CHALLENGE FOR THE MAGNUS TITLE AGAIN…_AS LONG AS BEN TENNYSON WAS CHAMPION!_"

"IS THAT WHY BRADY GAVE HIM THE CHAIR?! TO DO _THAT_?! TO PUT HIMSELF BACK INTO THE WORLD TITLE PICTURE…AT THE COST OF GIVING THE MVMVP THE TITLE ITSELF?!" Al screams.

"F**********CK!" Jeremy covers his face and slumps in his seat.

"BRADY PLEADED A CASE JUST AS THE WRITING WAS ON THE WALL FOR HIS OWN DEMISE! HE CONVINCED HIS GRIM REAPER TO TURN THE SCYTHE AROUND!" Jonathan says.

Ben gasps for breath on the mat, hands flat on the canvas…EVERYTHING in his body reaching a standstill, as though the perceived nerve damage brought up earlier in the match really WAS coming true…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then…Brady, after yelling to El Blaze with a genial smile, "_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, AMIGO!_" pulls himself up….

…

…

…

…as Tennyson, on purpose or compulsorily, lifts his head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…_****_and with El Blaze clearing the way, Tom Brady nearly DECAPITATES the Tenth Wonder of the World with the Point After Touchdown!_**

"**_PAT! POINT AFTER TOUCHDOWN CONNECTS!_**" Al shouts. "**_BRADY'S PATENTED PUNT KICK HITS ITS MARK FLUSH!_**"

"**_EL BLAZE GOT FOUR OF 'EM THE LAST TIME HE WAS HERE; BEN TEN JUST GOT ONE, AND IT MAY'VE _****_FELT LIKE_****_ FOUR JUST THEN!_**" Jonathan yells.

Brady points to El Blaze, as though giving him a SECOND thank you for his involvement…

…

…and then points to Zero Kazama, as though telling him, "You know what to do…"

"THAT'S…that's the damn KILL SHOT right there…!" Cris exhales. "No one's…!"

…

…

…

…

…and the MVMVP pins Ben Tennyson, hooking the inside leg with a GIANT GRIN!

"**…****Goddamn it,**" Jeremy utters, still covering his face.

Zero Kazama goes down to count…and gives Brady 1…

"And KAZAMA ALLOWING IT TOO…!" Jonathan adds.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_…__2.999999999 El Blaze pulls Brady off of Ben to break up the pin!_

"ACADEMIC—**OR IT ****_WAS! _****IT ****_WAS_****, MIND YOU! IT WAS UNTIL EL BLAZE PULLED BRADY OFF OF THE PIN!**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**HEY!**" Cris gasps.

"**WAIT, ****_WHAT'S_**** HAPPENING?!**" Jeremy uncovers his face to see.

"**BRADY WAS ABOUT TO GET THREE, NO QUESTION! NO ONE'S EVER KICKED OUT OF THE POINT AFTER TOUCHDOWN…AND THAT'S STILL A FACT, BUT WHILE BEN DIDN'T KICK OUT, BRADY DIDN'T WIN, AND THAT VIRTUA LUCHADOR IS THE REASON WHY!**" Jonathan shouts.

Zero Kazama, having his count disrupted by El Blaze's action, looks at the Virtua Luchador and—before he can even dissent he GETS HIS CLOCK CLEANED by a big right hand to a hefty crowd pop!

"AND ZERO NOT LOOKING APPRECIATIVE—XM DOWN!" Al calls. "XM DOWN BY AN EL BLAZE RIGHT HAND, AND WHAT A DOOZY IT WAS!"

"A DOOZY TO KNOCK KAZAMA WOOZY!" Jeremy quips. "…I REGRET NOTHING!"

El Blaze now turns his attentions back to the former pinner of the Magnus Champion…

"Okay, then I really DON'T understand!" Cris verbally capitulates.

…

…who, off of Ben's body with quivering lips and hands, asks El Blaze, "NO…NO! NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME, MAN?! YOU WERE GONNA—"

El Blaze cuts off Brady's tirade and wags his finger at him…

…his MIDDLE FINGER…

"…OHHHHHHH EGG NOODLES!" Jeremy watches.

"AND I THINK IN FEW WORDS, EL BLAZE IS LETTING TOM BRADY KNOW THAT HIS SCHEME TO THE MAGNUS TITLE ISN'T GONNA FLY!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…and Brady's face falls…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…****before El Blaze unloads on the quarterback with a FLURRY of right hands!**

"**BUT SOME OF TOM'S TEETH MIGHT BE FLYING! EL BLAZE GOING AFTER BRADY! BLAZE ON BRADY! BLAZE ON BRADY!**" Al shouts as the crowd CHEERS.

"**BRADY GOT LULLED INTO THINKING EL BLAZE WAS ABOUT TO LET HIM HAVE THE TITLE BY THE LUCHADOR'S OWN WILL! BUT THESE PUNCHES ARE SETTING THE RECORD STRAIGHT! HE WANTS TOM BRADY'S ASS!**" Jonathan shouts.

El Blaze's fists of fury send Brady backward, reeling him into the corner behind him where SHOOT KICKS are next on his menu, riddling the quarterback's chest with FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, ELEVEN, TWELVE, THIRTEEN, FOURTEEN, FIFTEEN, SIXTEEN, SEVENTEEN OF THEM STRAIGHT…

…

…before grabbing and twisting Brady's arm, running up the ropes…

…bouncing off with his soles, bouncing off with his thighs, back to his soles…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and backflipping into a Springboard Arm Drag to the MVMVP!

"VIRTUA LUCHADOR DOING WHAT HE DOES BEST – LUCHA! LUCHA GALORE! LUCHA REVENGE!" Al calls.

El Blaze then ROCKS Brady with a Running Front Dropkick to the side of the head!

*Fast-Forward*

"El Blaze has the steel chair of before in hand…the one he previously used on Ben Ten…!" Jonathan speaks.

Brady turns around…

"Going…going…GOING…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…****and the ****_Virtua Fighter _****character CROWNS Brady with the steel chair right over his head!**

"…AND **GONE! AND I DON'T JUST MEAN OUT OF THE PARK; I MEAN OUT OF FREAKING ORBIT!**" Jeremy exclaims.

"**WHICH MIGHT BE ACCURATE! LOOK AT BRADY'S HEAD! LOOK AT HIS FACE—IT'S ALL SWIRLING! IT'S ALL SPINNING!**" Al sees.

Brady, out of it on his feet, has his head grabbed by El Blaze…who tells the QB, "**_De verdad pensó que yo vine aquí para ayudarle?_** **_…BURRO!_**"

And then he grabs Brady by the head in a Three-Quarter Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and runs up the corner to PLANT Brady face-first with the Caliente!

"CORNER SPRINGBOARD CUTTER, THE CALIENTE!" Al shouts over the crowd who fancied envisioning the move as something out of a DUDLEY playbook, which ENHANCED their cheers!

"AND PHILLY LIKED THAT FOR TWO REASONS – ONE, SHADES OF ECW ALUM SPIKE DUDLEY; AND TWO, IT'S BRADY'S HEAD HITTING THE CANVAS IN BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL FASHION!" Jeremy exclaims.

El Blaze looks around at the CATHARTIC Wells Fargo Center audience…

…

…

…

…

…who get even MORE cathartic in nature when the Virtua Luchador places Brady's head in a Standing Headscissors!

"OHHHH, YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING NEXT, GUYS! YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING!" Jeremy shouts.

"WE DO, AND THESE FANS DO AS WELL!" Jonathan shouts.

El Blaze holds Brady by the body, Standing Headscissors applied and ready…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Virtua Luchador SPIKES Tom Brady authoritatively with the Aneurysm!

"**FRONT! FLIP! PILEDRIVER!** FOR THE FIRST TIME IN CCW SINCE _MELTDOWN _IN LAST VEGAS, THE ANEURYSM SCORES!" Al calls. "AND IT SCORES ON THE UNWARY MVMVP WHO SIDELINED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"…FROM ALMOST LEADING HIM TO THE TITLE…TO LEADING HIM TO RUIN…" Cris speaks.

El Blaze stares down at the motionless Tom Brady slaps his own chest with his hand, yelling, "NOW I'M BACK, _BURRO! _NOW I'M BACK! NOW I'M BACK!" El Blaze glares at what he's reduced the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player to…

…

…before rolling out of the ring and going back into the crowd from whence he came, leaving Brady MOTIONLESS…

…along with Ben…along with Zero as well…

*Fast-Forward*

A minute and change passes…and NOW Zero Kazama begins to stir…

"Broken light tube glass, broken wood, bent metal, burnt flesh, EL BLAZE—this Magnus Championship Match has been a JOURNEY IN AND OF ITSELF…" Al speaks.

"You could say THAT again…" Jeremy agrees.

…

…

…and Ben…starts to get up…

"And I'm not sure how aware Ben is of just WHAT El Blaze did…certainly nothing of much AFTER he was kicked in the head by Tom Brady and saw his Tenth Reich FLASHING before his very eyes…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and Tom Brady…starts to groggily stand as well…

"…Ben not out of the woods though, because LOOK WHO'S UP WITH HIM…" Cris points. "With EVERYTHING Ben absorbed punishment-wise, maybe he wasn't quite able to move as quickly as he may've liked to…to, well…take advantage OF what El Blaze wrought for him!"

"That doesn't mean it's too late for that—although both men have their BACKS TO EACH OTHER now…" Jonathan observes…

…as indeed Ben Ten and Tom Brady are back-to-back, mere inches separating them…neither one comprehensively aware of the other's status…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until Brady, wobbling backward, bumps into Ben Ten from behind…

…

…

…

…

…REALIZES more or less where he is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and turns around to—**_eat the Intergalactic out of nowhere onto the stray steel chair left on the canvas!_**

"Brady turning around—**_INTERGALACTIC!_**" Jonathan exclaims.

"**_OH BABY!_**" Jeremy hollers.

"**_BRADY REALIZED BUT SO DID BEN!_**" Al yells.

"**_NO-LOOK STYLE! THE INTERGALACTIC ON BRADY WHO WAS LIKELY LOOKING FOR THE PERSONAL FOUL!_**" Jonathan shouts.

"**_AND LIKELY WANTED IT ON THE SAME LOCATION, ONTO THAT CHAIR, BUT HE GOT BEATEN TO IT!_**" Cris calls.

"**_WAS IT INSTINCTIVE, OR WAS IT THAT TENTH SENSE?! EITHER WAY, BRADY DOWN!_**" Al shouts.

Ben, with a groan, lays down on the canvas on his side, his entire spine, his entire frame either ACHING TREMENDOUSLY or NUMB…everything being felt at once as Brady is left facedown on the chair…

…

…

…

…

…and the Tenth Wonder, using the last of his vims, scoots backward, relying purely on his legs, his lower body…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and allows his normal force and friction force…to permit his scooting to not only bring him to Brady…but to also turn Brady supine, onto his back…

…so Ben can lay on top of the quarterback, just RESTING there for the pin.

"IT ISN'T FORMAL, IT SURELY ISN'T IDEAL…BUT THE SHOULDERS ARE DOWN ALL THE SAME!" Al calls.

Zero Kazama, shaking off El Blaze's punch, spots this…the spent, barely unbroken Ben Tennyson on the cover…

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OR GWEN OR GOD…COUNT! COUNT, MR. KAZAMA! TAKE US HOME!" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Zero goes to his knees…and lifts his hand to count! He counts 1…

"**SET IT… / CHECK…**"

…

2…

"**…****AND… / …AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zero inspects…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…_****_and Zero Kazama counts 3!_**

"**…****FORGET IT! / …MATE!**" Jeremy and Cris complete in unison…as Zero Kazama OFFICIALLY calls for the bell while Ben Tennyson just stays on Brady, not moving any muscles…but noticeably letting out a sigh…while the crowd provides a STRONG, POSITIVE OVATION for what's been confirmed!

"**THE TENTH REICH LIVES! BENJAMIN TENNYSON RETAINS THE CCW MAGNUS TITLE IN A BARNBURNER!**" Al hollers.

"Hero" by Skillet plays…as while Ben's facial expression gives away that he is aware enough of the match result…that doesn't help him move off of Brady any. However, all of the body ailments administered upon him…

…can't keep him from hearing Blader DJ proclaim, "**Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of the match…and ****_STILL_**** CCW Magnus Champion of the World…'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!**"

"I CAN STUDY THE TAPE ON THIS MATCH FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK, AND I'LL STILL HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT IS THAT BEN TEN SURVIVED TO HEAR THOSE WORDS!" Jonathan exclaims.

"YOUR HYPOTHESES ARE AS GOOD AS OURS BECAUSE I'M TOO NOT SURE HOW BEN PULLED IT OUT!" Al shouts. "IT WAS A TOLL! AT SOME POINTS IT WAS JUST A REDUCED FORM OF CAPITAL PUNISHMENT! BUT FOR ALL OF THE PUNISHMENT, THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE…DIDN'T FALL, DIDN'T STAY DOWN, EVEN WHEN IT LOOKED LIKE HE HAD NO EARTHLY CHOICE!"

"And if it wasn't for El Blaze, MAYBE HE DIDN'T…" Jeremy says. "Maybe he doesn't get that last Intergalactic if El Blaze doesn't arrive. BUT EVEN STILL…big ups have to go to Tennyson, because WOOHOOOOO, BRADY LOSES! …And even outside of that, WHAT A WAY TO LIVE."

It takes up until the first chorus of "Hero" by Skillet for Ben to start making any movements…particularly sitting up to lift himself off of Brady…and extending his arm towards the timekeeper's area, motioning for what he's earned the right to keep…

…

…

…

…

…and it is Zero Kazama handing that prize to Tennyson, the CCW Magnus Championship of the World. Ben has enough mobility in his hand to grab it…and Zero holds onto it for a few seconds longer…gives the Tenth Wonder a silent look, not giving away too much explicitly…

…

…and then lets go of the Title…to grab Ben's arm and jerk it into the sky to raise it, drawing a grimace from Tennyson whose nerve endings are starting to revolt as Zero does this.

"Perhaps the most PAINFUL of additions to Ben Tennyson's win column in a long damn time…" Cris says. "And YES…El Blaze had a say in it. And while I for one can't wait to see Tom Brady make that little Mexican jumping bean PAY FOR IT…well done, Ben. Well done."

After taking his arm back, Ben Tennyson rolls to the outside of the ring…

…

…

…and stops as he's supine on the apron, letting out another aggrieved groan…

…

…

…

…and as Ben is stuck there in that position, Barry and Kenny of The Twinleaves appear and make their way down the ramp, both of them checking on the RR Interim President…

…

…who breathes out to the _Pokémon_ duo, "I can't move…"

"From going through the _Regal Rumble _stage to going through Tom Brady and, to a noteworthy extent, Zero Kazama…AND Gwen Tennyson…" Al starts.

"Guys, did you hear Ben just then?" Jeremy pipes up. "He's saying he can't MOVE…"

"…Is he…? Oh gosh, I hope that's not paralysis; I hope that's just CRAMPS…" Cris says in worry.

"We DID talk about and notice possible nerve aches and impairments…" Jonathan brings up.

Barry and Kenny look at each other…and both work together to take Ben off of the apron, carrying him with one Presidential arm apiece…and "The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron and Zoe Payne come on out as well…as the ENTIRE CCW RR District helps Ben Tennyson up the ramp, Zoe Payne holding onto Ben's Magnus Title.

"…You know what? I'll be back, guys," Cris says…as he goes off headset to join the rest of the RR going up the ramp.

"…There goes my partner off headset as Ben Tennyson's Rookie Revolution brethren…and singular sistren…help the Magnus Champion up the ramp to the stage, and perhaps the knowledge of keeping his World Championship status as an EXAMPLE-MAKER of the Rookie Revolution…is something with which Ben can generate a basking in the glory," Al says.

"I just hope, from human being to human being, that Ben's able to walk under his own power some time soon," Jonathan states.

"For THIS Tennyson…I agree," Jeremy nods.

"And for this Tennyson…day number 154 of his second Magnus Title reign will not be the last," Al says, "as Ben Tennyson REMAINS the CCW Magnus Champion!"

The CCW RR District convenes on the ramp, Jimmy indistinctly asking Ben something, to which Ben shakes his head…and then nods to something else…

…while Barry and Kenny, holding Ben's arms, pantomime him into making his Legend Killer pose—which draws a wincing chuckle out of the Tenth Wonder…

…Cris Collinsworth stands on the stage and applauds (while also taking a glance at the downed Tom Brady inside the ring)…

…while Zoe Payne raises the Magnus Championship on Ben Ten's behalf, Philadelphia getting a view, albeit a paining one…of who the Face of _Ozone_…and Face of CCW is…

…and Ben Ten himself manages to jerk one of his thumbs at the raised Belt…tapping that sentiment home through all of his anguish before he is escorted to the back by the Rookie Revolution—ALMOST collapsing on the way there…but being held up by The Twinleaves as they help him out of there.


	59. CCW Regal Rumble: Part 9

_Shots of various global arenas being set up and then filled up by excited spectators waiting in line and jumping around are shown…_

**_[Welcome to the world!]_**

_As Kevin Rudolf's "Welcome to the World" starts up, flash shots of past CCW PPVs—_Altitude_, _Enmity_, _Jackpot_, _Meltdown_, _Pandemonium_—appear with the opening pyro and ballyhoo going off…as it's all a precursor to the PPV to come…_

**_[Welcome to the world!]_**

_Dan Kuso raises the CCW Universal Championship and Gold in the Fort Briefcase to a red pyro display behind him; and Jenny Wakeman is shown shooting out from underneath the stage with accompanying light blue and white pyro jets._

**_[You got your pop star!]_**

_Annie Frazier skips towards the ring throwing flowers from a basket like a flower girl down the ramp; Kratos stands stoically on the top turnbuckle in orange lighting._

**_[I'll be your rock star!]_**

_Reggie Rocket, hands megaphoning around her mouth, shouts out to the crowd in front of the Demon's Dungeon cage; Otto Rocket skateboards his way towards the ring and slides underneath the bottom rope to get inside._

**_[When it's a suicide]_**

_The Dragon Kids stands off with the Forces of Nature, with Doc Louis smack talking at the PBS characters close by in the ring; Aran Ryan splays his fisted arms in a crucifix pose, accompanied by a scream._

**_[You call it superstar!]_**

_Tom Brady beats his chest coming down the ramp, and in the next scene hits the Personal Foul onto Mega Man._

**_[Check out the forecast!]_**

_Ares is shown bowing before Gwen Tennyson as the latter raises her CCW Females Championship Belt; Aelita holds up the four fingers as she leans forward just outside of the ring by the apron._

**_[Predictions won't stop!]_**

_The Powerpuff Girls Triple Powerbomb Mystique Sonia; The X-Factors crotch-chop repeatedly to set off green x-styled fireworks behind them._

**_[You get your fifteen]_**

_Emmy (pre-Hija de los Muertos) runs to the ropes and throws a hand up with one finger extended, hyped up with a smile; El Blaze makes the sign of the cross, kisses his hands, taps the top turnbuckle and raises his arms atop the corner._

**_[And then they take the spot!]_**

_Zoe Payne TANs Emmy inside Demon's Dungeon; Lucy van Pelt nails Emmy with a Birchwood Bullhammer; Tom Brady speeds at El Blaze and PATs him._

**_[Let's go, let's go!]_**

_Ben Tennyson walks to the ring with the CCW Magnus Championship over his shoulder; inside the ring, Ben throws up a Legend Killer pose on the middle rope._

**_[And then you're ready to go!]_**

_Sportacus gives Max the Sportacutter; Liu Kang raises his Infinity Championship on the stage._

**_[Let's go, let's go!]_**

_Arya Stark gives Lisa Simpson a Flying Needle; the Stark Sisters both give Inez Ramon Chasing the Direwolf; the Starks stand tall inside the ring with glares at their fallen foes._

**_['Cause it's the end of the show!]_**

_Chell has a bloodied Trixie Tang passing out in the Silent But Deadly; Psymon Stark on stage has his hands like pistols pointed to his head, crazy eyes aglow._

**_[Let's go, let's go!]_**

_Moby Jones removes his shades while standing in the corner and gazes out at the fans; Don Flamenco grandiosely splays his arms on the entrance ramp._

**_[So just get ready to go!]_**

_Wolf Hawkfield is firing on all cylinders with his machine-gun motion with his fists on the ramp to trigger red pyro behind him._

**_[Let's go, let's go!]_**

_Ares commands the lights to come back on via summoning them at the steel steps; The Twinleaves perform a dual flexing pose á la the Young Bucks._

**_[Let's go, let's go!]_**

_Jimmy Neutron points to his head backing up the entrance ramp with a smirk._

**_[A-A-A-A-All the time that you were gone]_**

_Annie Frazier gives Emmy the Happy Valley Driver from the top rope; The Olympic Entourage stands together onstage with hands over their hearts; Disco Kid is having a dancing extravaganza during his Disco Ball._

**_[I thought about how things went wrong!]_**

_Dan Kuso and Deathstroke are face-to-face at _Nevermore_; Shun Kazami gives Aran Ryan the Ingram Press; Kai Green is doing a religious dance for her "goddess"; Trixie Tang shows off how pretty she is by flipping her hair._

**_[Now you're coming down to earth!]_**

_Max hits Edward Cullen with an S.O.S.; The Dragon Kids celebrate with the World Tag Team Titles; The Twinleaves hit Ulrich Stern with the Pokémonstrosity; The Cereal Killers hit Achmed Khan with the Snap Crackle Pop._

**_[Okay, hello…]_**

_Mega Man has Liu Kang in the Android Tamer; Julius Caesar is on a knee on the stage, Tebowing and brooding._

**_[Welcome to the world!]_**

_Odd Della Robbia hits an ODDity to Captain Falcon; Bella Swan gives a Swan Song to Ami Onuki._

**_[Welcome to the world!]_**

_Ben Tennyson catches a Springboarding flying Enrique with an Intergalactic; Wolf Hawkfield Gores Kratos; Caesar Olympic Slams Kevin Levin; Dan Kuso Pyrus-Plants Tom Brady._

**_[Welcome to the world!]_**

_Psymon Stark Psymonizes Moby Jones; Aran Ryan gives Little Mac a Kick of Fear; The Forces of Nature give Max the Natural Disaster; Liu Kang gives Great Tiger and Don Flamenco a Springboard Flawless Victory through the announce table; Ben Tennyson raises his Magnus Championship over his head._

**_[Welcome to the world!]_**

_Yumi Ishiyama gives Britney Britney the Boma Ye; Zoe Payne raises her RR armband arm in the air; Enrique Colombian Splashes onto Ulrich Stern; The X-Factors give Kenny the Direct-X; Gwen gives Jenny Wakeman the Hocus-Pocus and then stands with her cult with the Females Championship clenched and a smirk on her face._

**_[Welcome to the world!]_**

_And then…a logo appears on the screen…with the appropriate Kanji characters in the background…_

_…__reading _**CCW ZENITH****_ – TOKYO, JAPAN – 70 DAYS AWAY._**

* * *

After the video package, cameras go to backstage…

…

…where Aran Ryan is pacing madly backstage…the Forces of Nature are stewing behind him…and Sportacus is sitting in a chair with possibly the biggest scowl on HIS face… And Doc Louis, the quartet's manager…was speechless and appeared almost vegetative against the wall.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**" Aran Ryan SCREAMS as he chucked his duffel bag of belongings at a wall. "**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he held his head and HOLLERED to the heavenly skies…and then grabs Doc Louis by the collar. "**WHERE'S ME BELT, DOC?! HUH?! WHERE'S ME BELLLLLLLLT?!**"

Doc doesn't answer quick enough for Aran who PUSHES Doc into the wall nearly denting it, and then he gets into Sportacus's face and yells at him, "**WHAT'D YE DO WITH ME BELT, BOY?! WHAT'D YE DO?! WHERE IS IT?! WHY IS IT MISSIN' OFF ME?!**"

"HEY, DON'T YOU DARE, ALRIGHT?! I HAD THAT MATCH WON!" Sportacus argues back at Aran. "I BEAT THE KID! I BEAT BOTH OF THE KIDS! HE SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN ALLOWED TO COME BACK!"

"**I LOVED THAT TITLE MORE THAN ME MUDDER! NOW I DON'T HAVE IT! YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE THE LAST ONE!**" Aran yells.

"YEAH, EXACTLY! I WAS THE LAST! YOU ALL GOT ELIMINATED; IT WAS ALL UP TO _ME _OUT THERE!" Sportacus shouts…and that prompts Bald Bull and Soda Popinski to join in the quarreling, Soda pushing Sportacus back and yelling in his native Russian…Aran pushing Bald Bull, Bald Bull pushing Aran…Sportacus pushing Bald Bull…EVERYBODY screaming over one another, nobody's words discernible at the moment—

"**_ENOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!_**"

It is Doc Louis's voice which brings a swift conclusion to all of the argument, all four of his clients ceasing on the spot and turning to Doc…

…although Aran adds one more push to Soda Pop, one-armed, just to do it.

Doc's hands were shaking. "…There is a reason…why I refer to myself…as the Manager…of Champions…and that reason is…as…mind-numbingly…simple…as it sounds, I…manage…CHAMPIONS… I lead…people…to TITLES… I TAKE THEM…I MOLD THEM…and I turn them into WINNERS…and I did that…with all of you…" Doc swallows some spit…and continues through gritted teeth. "And I did it without breaking a sweat, because THAT. IS. WHAT. I. DO. …BETTER THAN ANYBODY ELSE, I WILL ADD. …And for the first time…for the VERY FIRST TIME…since the night before _CCW Havoc_…the very basis of that title 'Manager of Champions'…has been STYMIED…because of CHILDREN. NOT because of Daniel Kuso…NOT because of Shun Kazami…but because…of those…_DRAGON KIDS_…"

Sportacus shouts, "DRAGON _KIDS_?! DRAGON—DOC, IT WAS ONE OF THEM! IT WAS _ONE_ OF THEM! NOT EVEN _KIDS_! ONE! KID! THAT FOUR-YEAR-OLD JEAN-DRESS-TAIL-RIDING NITWIT!"

"I KNOW!" Doc yells back. "…I know. …And that nitwit…effectively shifted the balance…of ALL OF MY CHAMPIONSHIPS…to the point where NONE OF THEM ARE MINE…" Now Doc's VOICE shakes. "…I am having trouble BREATHING right now because I cannot LET THAT SINK IN. I feel SICK right now, guys. I feel like I'm going to DIE. I feel like I'm a syllable away from cardiac arrest—I feel like I'm going to go into anaphylactic SHOCK if I verbally recite what I witnessed ONE MORE TIME! …Which is why for my own heatlh, I'm not GOING TO. Because RIGHT NOW…" Doc points to Aran, Soda and Bull in succession, "YOU…YOU…and YOU…you all have two choices. Either continue your comedy, BICKER ON about what EVERYBODY ALREADY KNOWS IS BULLCRAP…and miss the boat on the very thing that can REAFFIRM US…or go in that ring…DOMINATE THE WORLD…dominate the Rumble…and take DOC…LOUIS…PRODUCTIONS…to _Zenith_…and the MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD…"

The Forces of Nature and a still-erratic Aran Ryan all look at each other, Aran's eyes seemingly out of focus despite his head facing his fellow boxers…

"Doc Louis Productions without gold is like a FISH without WATER, an ASTHMATIC CHILD without an INHALER; IT CAN'T SUBSIST! Because it's NOT WHAT WE'RE ABOUT…" Doc growls. "We're about making Championships MEAN SOMETHING, MEAN _EVERYTHING_—NO ONE DOES IT BETTER THAN MY CLIENTS! NOBODY! NOT A DAMN SOUL! SO DO YOURSELVES AND DO ME A FAVOR AND WIN THE _OZONE_ RUMBLE TO TURN TONIGHT'S _TRAVESTY_…into ASCENDANCY…and bring my world…back to NORMAL."

…

Soda and Bald Bull slowly nod…Aran smacks Soda and Bull's chests, then smacks his own head twice…and starts vigorously shaking his head about, breathing heavier…and obtaining an unhinged grin…

…while Sportacus says, "And what about ME? Apparently some brilliant mind determined I'm not even IN this Regal Rumble, so what on earth do _I_ do?!"

Doc looks at the LazyTown hero…and simply tells him, "Sit tight…and sit back…because don't think you're getting left out in all of this. Not while you're riding with DOC LOUIS. I've got something for ya…for LATER…not now…"

Sportacus raises an eyebrow at this…but eventually mouths, "Alright," to Doc Louis…while Aran, Soda and Bull all quietly conversed within their own DLP huddle…the _Ozone _Rumble upon them all…

* * *

"You hear the conversation in the Doc Louis Productions locker room; indeed, we are moments away from the FINAL CONTEST of the evening, the _CCW Ozone _Regal Rumble Match that will determine the CCW Magnus Championship challenger in, yes, 70 DAYS inside the Tokyo Dome!" Al says.

"Considering the Winners Take All Match and THAT debacle, you'd better believe all members of DLP participating are gonna want to make THIS MATCH the one of AMENDS," Cris speaks. "If they're not Tag Team or Universal Champs, that's one thing, but ANY OF THE THREE could be the man who wrestles more than likely Ben Tennyson for the Magnus Title at the Big Dance!"

"Any of the three or any of the twenty-seven also involved," Jonathan states. "We've seen the _XX _Rumble and…Zoe Payne's victory…"

"Yes, we did," Cris grins.

"…And now…who with a Y chromosome will have Championship aspirations in HIS future when we come to the Orient?" Jonathan says.

"Blader DJ, let's run through rules one more time, shall we?" Jeremy smirks.

The bell rings…and Blader DJ to an electric crowd (that for some odd reason was starting up a "CLOUD! CLOUD! CLOUD! CLOUD!" chant…) speaks, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the FINAL match of the evening…the _CCW Ozone _Regal Rumble Match!" The crowd cheers, and Blader DJ continues, "Now, once again, here are your Regal Rumble rules: the men who drew numbers 1 and 2 from the tumbler backstage will start the match, and every 75 seconds, a new entrant will join the contest. Eliminations will initially be made by sending opponents over the top rope with both of their feet touching the arena floor. Once TWENTY-FIVE wrestlers have been eliminated over the top rope, then the remaining five competitors will compete under Five-Way Dance rules, where eliminations will occur via pinfall or submission. The last wrestler remaining after the other twenty-nine have been eliminated from the match will be declared the winner and will earn the right to challenger for the CCW Magnus Championship at _CCW Zenith_!"

Fans all looked to the DisneyTron…

…

…

…

…and saw a flashing screenshot of Twinleaf Town (almost like an in-game Pokémon battle was starting)…

_[(Touchin' on my – *)_

_(T-touchin' on my – *)_

_(T-touchin' on my – *)_

_(T-touchin' on my – *)_

_(T-touchin' on my – *)_

_(T-touchin' on my – *)_

_(T-touchin' on my – *)_

_(T-touchin' on my – *)]_

("Touchin' on My" by 3OH!3 plays)

"Ohhhhh boy…" Al sweatdrops.

"Well…I guess the Rumble gods felt this match needed an early dose of HAWESOME tonight!" Cris puts a positive spin on it.

"Yeah, you think of it like that, Cris," Jeremy rolls his eyes.

The crowd in Philly gave boos and cheers, but mostly boos on this occasion…

…

…as Kenny Shane O'Shuffled onto the stage…and Barry strut-walked with the FUSION Championship around his waist, gold-side facing backwards…for the Twinleaf Trainer to turn around and swivel his hips with the Belt shining for all to see around him, while Kenny points to some female fans and smirks, "I see you blushing! Don't be abashed; it's natural!" Barry then flicks his hair Ziggler-style and turns around, earning a pat on the back from Kenny as the Twinleaves BOTH go towards the ring.

_[G-g-girl, I gotta know_

_How you dance like that_

_Dance like that, you dance like that_

_'__Cause you're puttin' on a show_

_Can I take you back?_

_Take you back_

_I just gotta ask you_

_To show me yours_

_I'll show you mine_

_Don't you worry; you're too fine!_

_We got one thing on our minds!_

_And we got plenty of tiiiime!]_

"Well, some of you may be aware of the Twinleaves' appearances on FUSION and what they have been doing with the FUSION Championship Belt that, contrary to what they may have you believe, they HAVE NOT WON YET," Al mentions. "And by 'they', I should actually be talking about BARRY because it is HE who has the FUSION Title shot against the CURRENT Champion Arin Hanson on the next episode, _FUSION XXV_."

"Hawesome Evil! They're in the title! They're in it 'cause they're VIRAL!" Cris proudly proclaims.

_[Girl, I gotta go!_

_I'm finished with the show!_

_If you wanna – * me, I won't say no!_

_T-t-t-touchin' on my – *!_

_While I'm touchin' on your – *!_

_You know that we are gonna – *!_

_'__Cause I don't give a – *!_

_Girl, I gotta go!_

_I'm finished with the show!_

_If you wanna – * me, I won't say no!_

_T-t-t-touchin' on my – *!_

_While I'm touchin' on your – *!_

_You know that we are gonna – *!_

_'__Cause I don't give a – *!]_

"Question _I_ have right now though is, why are BOTH of them coming out?" Al says. "Are they #1 AND #2?"

"Better question…why do they both have microphones?" Jeremy points out…as indeed Kenny and Barry have pulled out mics from their waistbands and are holding them as they proceed down the ramp.

"…Oh dear," Jonathan sighs, wondering what this is.

"Touchin' on My" fades out…

…and Kenny talks into the mic, "Philadelphia, Pennsylvania…consider yourselves the luckiest city in the continental United States, because tonight, you get a PRIVILEGE! You receive the full body works of the two boys who put the 'US' in DELICIOUS!" Kenny laughs. "We gave and are STILL GIVING the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse the gift known as the HAWESOMEST FUSION Title Reign of All Time…"

Barry raises an arm upon that proclamation…

"But that generosity doesn't end there…because we hereby declare THIS the Hawesomest RUMBLE of All Time!" Kenny grins, adding off-mic. "Not just here, but in ANY company's Rumble!"

"And hey, that's no offense to our fellow Rev gal Zoe who WON the _XX _Rumble tonight; well done, well done…" Barry speaks.

Kenny claps and agrees, "Indeed…"

"But the fact of the matter is that my pal Kenny and I are TAKING OVER THE WORLD as you all know it!" Barry says. "We're everything you SEE…and we're everything you HEAR…and with that, it is OUR privilege…to PREEMPT this history-making Regal Rumble contest which one of us is about to win…with your feature presentation, heheheh…" With those words, Barry digs into his pocket…

…

…and pulls out…a harmonica.

"…We're gonna LOVE THIS," Cris smiles.

"Oh, I bet we are," Al dryly "agrees".

"Like dachshunds love fleas," Jonathan says.

Barry puts the harmonica ready…and begins to play a tune that is…familiar to the Philly audience…especially those knowledgeable of classic Cartoon Network programming…

…and Kenny sings, "_Who's the hottest tag team in the worrrrrrrrrld?_"

"**THE TWINLEAVES!**" Barry and Kenny both exclaim into the mic.

"_Role models to all the boys and girrrrrrrrls!_" Barry sings this time.

"**THE TWINLEAVES!**" they both exclaim again, prompting some fans to laugh…and most to boo VERY LOUDLY.

"Oh GOD…" Jeremy double-facepalms.

"_When kids grow up, they want to be us!_" Kenny sings while Barry accompanies it via harmonica instrumental. "_'Cause in our epic style they trust!_"

"_And all the haters drown in our hawesomesaaaaaaauce…!_" Barry sings.

"**THE TWINLEAVES! GO!**" Barry and Kenny both parade their way around the ring, Barry harmonica-playing his tune while Kenny in almost Lucha Dragon-like fashion raises his arms alternately and goes around the other end of ringside, the Twinleaves enjoying their routine…SIGNIFICANTLY more than others.

"HAHA! I TOLD YOU YOU'D LOVE IT!" Cris cheers.

"…I feel like I should be VERY, VERY offended right now…" Jeremy groans.

"…Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven ET AL are digging graves to turn over in right now…" Jonathan says.

Barry takes the next line, standing by at Al and Cris's announce table: "_We've both been endorrrrsed by Preisdent Bennnnnn!_"

Barry holds the mic in front of Cris Collinsworth…so the former wide receiver can belt out, "**THE TWINLEAVES!**"

"You HAD TO, didn't you?" Al plainfaces while Cris nods with a grin.

"_Ready for the Zenith main evennnnnnnt!_" Kenny, in the ring now, points to the _Zenith _sign while Barry goes to the apron to join him for…

"**THE TWINLEAVES!**"

"_Ben can't wait to wrestle me!_" Kenny sings and proclaims.

"_Or the Real Blond Bomb Suck It Kennelly!_" Barry gets into the ring and high-steps in a lap around the squared circle. "_Because this Regal Rumble belongs toooooooooo…_"

"**…****THE TWINLEAVES! GO!**" Barry and Kenny bob and weave opposite each other, Barry behind Kenny, going left when Kenny goes right and vice versa, both _Pokémon_ characters having themselves a ball with their "Twinleaf Titans" tune.

"I think the people behind _Teen Titans Go! _may've been outdone this evening…" Jeremy pinches his forehead.

"Puffy AmiYumi did the original song for this and I think they may wishing they never did now," Jonathan speaks.

"Don't hate, twinsies! You know it's sweeping the nation! No, the WORLD! No, the UNIVERSE! T! W! I! N! L-E-A! V-E-S! THE! TWIN! LEAVES! LET'S GO!" Cris cheers.

Barry and Kenny both pose and flex lateral to each other…

…

…

…but as they are having fun…the lights turn crimson…

("Coming Undone" by Korn plays)

"OH NO…" Cris's eyes widen.

"OHHHHHH, I don't think THIS GUY found as much amusement in the routine as you did, Cris—for MULTIPLE REASONS!" Al says.

"Noooooooooo…!" Cris whines.

_[Keeeep holding on_

_When my brain's tickin' like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me_

_Sweeeet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along, mockingbird; you don't affect me]_

Kenny and Barry's freeze up in place…

…

…

…

…as DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR comes onto the stage, the masked assassin's presence under these circumstances bringing a LOUD POP from the Philadelphia fans!

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME…DO NOT TELL ME…" Cris pleads.

"And introducing the #2 entrant in the _Ozone _Regal Rumble Match…weighing 266 pounds, Deathstroke the Terminator!" Blader DJ announces.

"WHY?!" Cris cries. "WHYYYY?!"

"Because sometimes when you're a tool, it comes back to bite you in horrible, WONDERFUL ways!" Jeremy says.

"Deathstroke, CCW's first-ever Universal Champion, held that Belt for a month before Tom Brady's reign," Al says, "and you'd better believe that Slade, AWE's Champion, has COMPLETE INTENTION on punching a ticket to a potential SECOND World Title of the MAGNUS variety! The fact that he's got his sights set on the young men who serenaded us with the intro music of his ARCHRIVALS…well, that may be just the misfortune of fate, but that's the Twinleaves' problem!"

"More so that of whomever actually IS #1, which we STILL haven't figured out yet!" Jonathan brings up.

"Yeah, I don't think we can expect either of them to fess up eagerly though," Jeremy chortles.

_[That's right!_

_Deliverance of my heart!_

_Please strike!_

_Be deliberate!]_

Deathstroke walks up the steel steps…as Kenny and Barry murmur to one another about the situation they're in, for it was clear that Deathstroke at this point DIDN'T CARE who was #1 or not; he'd dispose of them BOTH if need be…

…as the assassin raises his arms, triggering torch-like puffs of fire to come from all four ring posts as he enters the ring, Barry and Kenny bumbling backwards as this happens.

_[Waaaait!_

_I'm coming undone!_

_Iraaate!_

_I'm coming undone!_

_Too laaate!_

_I'm coming undone!_

_One loooooks so strong, so delicate!_

_Waaaait!_

_I'm starting to suffocaaate!_

_And soon I anticipaaate!_

_I'm coming undone!_

_One loooooks so strong, so delicate!]_

"Rumble gods, I take it back about that hawesome comment; you guys SUCK! You have a WARPED sense of humor! I'm going back to worshipping GWEN now…" Cris crosses his arms.

"Listen; I know Ares is in this match, but can we NOT do that bit right now?" Jonathan narrows his eyes.

* * *

Upon learning that Deathstroke was in fact the #2 entrant, the Twinleaves both got out of the ring, staying there for a lengthy moment after the sounding of the bell. Barry and Kenny talked things over with one another, all of the referees not only reminding them that the match was underway, but also letting them know that since it was physically impossible for both Twinleaves to have the same number, only ONE of them had carte blanche to be out there…

…and as Deathstroke kept up his gaze…Barry climbed onto the apron, trying to talk to the _DC _character and Teen Titans' nemesis. "We didn't expect this, okay?!" Barry yells. "If YOU had a catchy TV tune with lyrics we'd have done the song in YOUR honor; you know that, right? Please, understand this—"

Deathstroke had heard enough and grabbed Barry by the throat with both hands! Deathstroke LIFTED Barry up off of his feet off of the apron in a Double Choke…

…

…but KENNY from behind ran up to Deathstroke's back—and got a hard Back Elbow for his troubles! Deathstroke had rocked the other Twinleaves with the strike while abruptly dropping Barry to the ground! Deathstroke saw the gambit of Barry and Kenny coming, and for their gall to utilize such a trick to get rid of him early, they—specifically the revealed #1 entrant Kenny—were going to PAY. Deathstroke turned his full attentions to the auburn-haired Twinleaf Town native with a Body Slam, repeated stomps to him in the corner, a WICKED Biel Throw across the ring, and a Yakuza Kick that nearly decapitated the Pokémon Coordinator! But when Deathstroke went for the Wilson Driver, Kenny was able to rake Deathstroke's eyes and slip to the outside of the ring via underneath the bottom rope to recover, avoiding any further punishment for the moment…

…while the countdown clock ticked down: 0:05…0:04…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…

…and "Solace" by Triphon played, bringing out one-half of the new CCW World Tag Team Champions, **#3 ENRIQUE** of the Dragon Kids! With Kenny still out of the ring un-eliminated, Enrique greeted him with a Running Hurricanrana to take him down! Enrique pushed Kenny back into the ring thereafter and clocked him upside the dome with his Valderrama, the Springboard Busaiku Knee Kick! Deathstroke grabbed Enrique after this, not letting him bask…and Biel Threw him—into a CARTWHEEL by the Colombian Kid to return safely to his feet! Off of the impressive movement, Enrique Dropkicked Deathstroke into the ropes! His attempt at an Irish Whip to Deathstroke was reversed…but Deathstroke's Sidewalk Slam was likewise reversed all the way into a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag! Enrique saw Kenny back up, kicked him in the gut…and had his Brainbuster thwarted by an Arm Twist into a Wrist Lock…and a Short-Arm Clothesline—that Enrique FLIPPED TO HIS FEET through, grabbing Kenny in a Front Facelock and then going right back to the Brainbuster and NAILING it this time! Enrique would both between the middle and top ropes to climb up the corner, wisely doing this to avoid being at risk of elimination…

…but Kenny rolled out of the ring from his supine position, again going under the bottom rope…

…so Enrique instead turned his attentions to the standing Deathstroke, diving at him and—having his Cross Body CAUGHT in Deathstroke the Terminator's arms! Deathstroke would spin Enrique into the Spinning Side Slam try, but Enrique would end up twirling to his feet and standing behind the assassin…

…so he can give him a Backcracker—OR NOT, because Deathstroke grabbed Enrique as he was latched onto his back…and turned it into a Backpack Stunner! But he wasn't done, as he HELD ONTO Enrique and transitioned it into a Death Valley Driver instead! Kenny caught his breath outside of the ring…

…

…until he was SLEEPER SUPLEXED onto the floor by **#4 JULIUS CAESAR**! "Masterpiece" by Jim Johnston played him in as rather than his normal slow and methodical entrance, the Roman Emperor opted for a swift and immediate BANG upon arrival at the Twinleaf's expense! It was evident that the former FUSION Champion found no humor in the Twinleaves' antics with the Belt themselves…and if the Suplex didn't confirm that, Caesar HURLING Kenny into the steel ring steps shoulder-first made the point clear! Caesar entered the ring on that note, fueled by his COPIOUS Roman rage incited by his early drawing (as foreshadowed backstage) AND what happened to him at _Collision _despite his side emerging victorious in actuality. Caesar engaged Deathstroke in a Collar-and-Elbow and got pushed back…but caught Deathstroke's Mafia Kick attempt and Capture Suplexed him! Caesar pounded away at Deathstroke with punches as Slade Wilson was down…but when he turned his attentions to German Suplexing Enrique, the Dragon Kid and Tag Champ flipped back onto his feet and jumped into a hard Enzuigiri! Enrique ran his way up to the middle rope, climbed there, stood…waited…

…and leapt for a Dragonrana—that Caesar SNATCHED out of the air and turned into a Caesar Bomb! The Emperor's Falling Powerbomb almost put Enrique THROUGH the canvas…and as he sat up in agony, Caesar made it worse by DEADLIFTING him by the head and arm into a Vertical Suplex, hanging on, and adding a Fisherman's Suplex as well! Caesar stood over Enrique, yelling and asserting his dictatorial authority…

…

…but then Kenny of the Twinleaves jumped from the top rope, grabbed Caesar on the way down and DIAMOND DUSTED him while coming down onto Enrique via Leg Drop simultaneously! Kenny's maneuver impacted two for the price of one, and knowing it he took ample time to gloat, even adding a Young Bucks-esque flexing pose…

…

…

…until he heard "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine play…

…

…which brought out **#5 ULRICH STERN**! The Lyoko Warrior and X-Factor had his eyes RIGHT on Kenny, darting down the ramp with almost SUPER SPRINT-like speed…and getting stomped on by Kenny in an attempt for the Sinnoh native to get the early advantage before being picked off. However, as Kenny tried to lift Ulrich up after the initial stomps, Stern countered quickly with an Inverted Atomic Drop, following up with punches to the face! Each of Ulrich's fists knocked Kenny down hard, once…twice…three times…four times…until Ulrich delivered a T-Bone Suplex to the Twinleaf, leaving him writhing…and writhing some more after a HARSH Shoot Kick to the spine from the _Code Lyoko _protagonist! After giving Kenny TEN STRAIGHT Turnbuckle Head Slams, Ulrich placed Kenny onto the top turnbuckle facing outward…

…

…and DROPPED him onto his head with a Super Inverted Frankensteiner that knocks him for SEVERAL LOOPS AT ONCE! Kenny flailed about on spaghetti legs under a spaghetti torso with spaghetti arms, a spaghetti head, spaghetti EVERYTHING…

…

…

…

…but on his Impact Buster try, something unexpected happened…

…as Deathstroke came in behind Ulrich as the latter was holding Kenny in the Elevated Double Underhook…

…

_…__lifted Ulrich up in an Electric Chair as Ulrich is HOLDING ONTO KENNY still…_

…

…

…

…and Deathstroke PUSHES Ulrich off into an Electric Chair Facebuster that in the process ALSO forces Ulrich into giving Kenny the Impact Buster from MUCH HIGHER than expected! The crowd gasped HEAVILY as they saw Deathstroke's strength and power, while Ulrich rolled about on the canvas with the wind knocked out of him from the sheer descent, the fact that Kenny got it INFINITELY worse not even registering to him…

…and Deathstroke would add an Argentine Backbreaker to Ulrich's plate of pain…as the clock ticked down for entrant number six…

…

…

…and "Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter and William Kyle White brought out **#6 LIU KANG**, the CCW Infinity Champion! Liu Kang jumped to apron, Springboarded…

…and was nearly shoved off by Deathstroke, but the Shaolin cleared the inaugural Universal Champ, forward rolling behind him on the canvas and then IMMEDIATELY Handspringing out of that into a Gamengiri to Deathstroke's face! Liu Kang added a Monkey Flip that sent Deathstroke upside-down crashing into the turnbuckles…and then LEVELED Enrique—who had just Standing Moonsaulted onto Caesar—with a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw! Liu Kang scored with a Butterfly Backbreaker to the Colombian Kid, and then with Enrique kneeling, Liu Kang gave him one kick to the chest…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…

…

…

…and the eight Shoot Kicks were—NOT followed by the Roundhouse as Kenny Mat Slammed Liu Kang onto his head from behind! …And then KENNY gave Enrique a round of Shoot Kicks to the chest…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…following them all with an Eye Poke to Enrique! Kenny laughed…and then got Roundhouse Kicked by Liu Kang as he turned around! The clock ticked down: 0:07…0:06…0:05…0:04…

…Julius Caesar gave Enrique a Cobra Clutch Suplex…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

_"__HEY EVERYBODY, IT'S CHUGGAACONROY!_"

"Dalton Wants It Now" by Adam Massacre played, and all of the gamers in Philadelphia POPPED…

…

…because **#7 CHUGGAACONROY**, Emiliano "Emile" Rosales-Birou, was the next entrant into the _Ozone _Regal Rumble! Chugga, clad in an almost-trademark striped polo shirt, held up a Christian Cage/Caprice Coleman-like "CC" over his head with his hands and high-fived as many fans in the front as he could before sliding into the ring…

…and IMMEDIATELY getting Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplexed by Caesar! The crowd's loud cheers switched almost instantaneously to boos as the Roman Emperor, following a SPINEBUSTER to Chugga, screamed down at Emile, "_STULTUS! STULTUS VIR ES! QUOMODO AUDES ADIRE MEUM ARENAM!_"

…But then Chuggaaconroy KIPPED UP and grabbed Caesar by the head, coming down with a Shoulder Jawbreaker! That maneuver, dubbed the 1-Up, got the crowd back to cheering…as did a subsequent Chugga Dropkick to the knee and Throat Thrust to Caesar as the consul went down…and then the Let's Player hit the ropes, Dropkicked Caesar in the side of the head, and ascended to the top rope, measuring the Roman. Caesar rose…and Chugga dove off of the top with a Hurricanrana…which, after hitting it, he rolled and stood with Caesar thereafter and added a Leg Drop Bulldog as well! Chugga's take on Let's Play lucha was coming out in spades early on as he grabbed Enrique next…and dropped him with the Steve Killer, a Belly-to-Back Lift that he transitioned into a Scoop Side Brainbuster! Chuggaa turned his attentions to Deathstroke next…

…but his momentum was snuffed out by a Deathstroke Running Free Fall Drop instead, receiving an also-speeding Chugga and HURLING him into the air as he charged! Chugga held onto his stomach in SERIOUS pain…and Deathstroke would give him a Shoulder Breaker—but while kneeling Ulrich gave Deathstroke a Shining Wizard to the back of the skull…followed by a Front Flip Leg Drop to the same place!

0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

"Regality" by Jim Johnston played…and out came the first Brain Trust member to enter the match, **#8 DMITRI PETROVICH**! As Dmitri approached, Kenny grabbed Ulrich in a Rear Waist Lock…but Ulrich smacked Kenny's hands away and bear crawled between Kenny's legs behind him, holding his arms in a Double Pumphandle and FLIPPING Kenny into a Double Pumphandle Wheelbarrow Lungblower! THAT caused some spectating eyes to pop upon sight of it…but Ulrich didn't spend much time tooting his own horn, instead running over to Dmitri—who Hotshot Ulrich at the apron to back him up! Dmitri entered the ring…

…checked the notepad he had in his pocket to peruse his notes…

…nodded, and went after Stern with Overhand and Knife Edge Chops to the chest, alternating between the Chop variants as he cornered the X-Factor. Ulrich would turn it around however, Chopping Dmitri in the corner instead—while Liu Kang tried to throw out Kenny over the top…

…

…and Ulrich's Irish Whip was reversed by Petrovich…and Stern ran up the corner and—DIDN'T get Whisper in the Wind, landing on his feet instead as Dmitri dodged, punctually grabbed Ulrich from behind and Half Nelson Suplexed him! Dmitri with Ulrich grounded applied a Half-Hatch Front Chancery, adding knees to the top of Ulrich's head to wear on him further…and after preventing Liu Kang from throwing him out, Kenny, after a punch to the Infinity Champ, went over to Ulrich and Fist Drops him in the back repeatedly while he is down. The opportunistic Twinleaf patted Dmitri on the shoulder almost to commend him as the _Backyard Sports_ genius continued to keep Ulrich down…while Kenny himself uses his knee to choke Enrique over the middle rope…

…but those Fist Drops from Kenny almost served as a smelling salt to Stern, prompting him to fight up and Northern Lights Suplex Dmitri down over his head! Ulrich then charged back at Kenny and CLOTHESLINED HIM OVER THE ROPES…to the apron! Realizing Kenny was still safe, Ulrich went between the middle and top ropes to the edge of the ring…and after a few stomps, he held Kenny up in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…but as Ulrich held Kenny, Enrique got off of the middle rope, ran back to the opposite ropes to propel himself…

…

…and Enrique SPED into Ulrich and SPEARED him off of the apron, going through the ropes and to the arena floor! And Kenny…SOMEHOW holds onto the ropes to keep himself from falling to the floor with the X-Factor and Dragon Kid! Kenny was hanging there, trying to pull himself back in…while Enrique and Ulrich were on the floor, neither one of THEM eliminated.

The clock would tick down for #9…and "Splash" by Sub Focus brought out **#9 DEXTER**, the second of the Brain Trust members who was coming in IMMEDIATELY AFTER Dmitri had been #8! For the second consecutive Rumble, the Brain Trust's contest representatives were in together early…and it did not take long for them to capitalize on that circumstance, double-teaming Chuggaaconroy with Back Clubs and a Double Half-Hatch Suplex. Liu Kang, seeing the two geniuses working together, knew he had to act, so he fired at the two with Leg Kicks…a Spinning Back Kick and Kenka Kick to Dmitri…a Spinning Leg Sweep to bring Dexter down…and a Dropkick that was MEANT to bring down Dmitri, but Dmitri moved out of the way, picked Liu Kang up and delivered a Gutbuster across his knee…followed swiftly by a HIGH-ANGLE Sambo Suplex that planted Liu Kang onto his SHOULDERS AND NECK atop Dexter's shoulders! After that NASTY deposit of body to ground level, Dmitri…avoided the Roman Slam from Caesar in the lift…into a Standing Headscissors Neck Snap into the mat! Dmitri kept Caesar in the Standing Headscissors from there and would give him a Tigerbomb…while Dexter added a Neckbreaker as well onto the Roman Emperor! Dmitri and Dexter were standing tall…but both turned around into hands to their throats from Deathstroke! Deathstroke the Terminator prepared a Double Chokeslam…but was interrupted by a shot from behind by Kenny! Kenny Double Sledged Deathstroke and backed off…allowing Dmitri and Dexter to kick Deathstroke in the gut and give him a Double DDT!

But meanwhile, outside of the ring…Enrique had a STEEL CHAIR…and he was measuring Ulrich Stern with it! If one recalled, Enrique had been busted open by a chair shot by Odd Della Robbia backstage after the _XX _Rumble, and it was evident that there were still hard feelings, accident on the matter notwithstanding…because with what Enrique and Max witnessed in the _XX _Rumble and dealt with from the Twinleaves, they were both NOT IN THE MOOD…

…

…but when Enrique swung the chair, Ulrich DUCKED the shot, turned around and DROPPED Enrique onto the floor facedown with a Kadic Shot! Enrique was down…and Ulrich spotted his chair…and took it into the ring with him, wanting Kenny's head…but seeing Dmitri and Dexter in front of him…

…

…

…and as they were standing off, "Cruise Control" by CFO$ played, and **#10 CAPTAIN FALCON **came down the ramp to enter the match! Dexter had his head turned to see the incoming _F-Zero_ competitor…

…and that allowed Ulrich to SMACK him in the back with the chair! Dmitri turned, seeing his partner stricken by the weapon, and Ulrich jabbed him in the gut with the chair! Ulrich would keep raining down chair shots to both the downed Dmitri and Dexter as Captain Falcon slid in…

…

…and with Liu Kang's back turned he THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE FOR THE FIRST ELIMINATION OF THE MATCH!

…CHECK THAT, as Liu Kang was hanging onto the top rope by a thread with NEITHER FOOT touching the floor! Liu Kang was still alive…but IN TROUBLE…

…and Captain Falcon ran at Kenny for a Big Boot, but Kenny evaded by Baseball Sliding INTO A DROPKICK TO LIU KANG as Liu Kang was skinning the cat! Liu Kang would go right back down…but STILL hold onto the top rope with both hands and STILL keep his feet above the floor! Kenny got up in the meantime and ran into SIDE HEADLOCKING Falcon and running up the ropes for a Springboard Tornado Bulldog…but Falcon pushed him off, sped at Kenny…

…

…

…and—Kenny dodged Falcon's Shotgun Knees…which KNOCKED INTO LIU KANG INSTEAD as the Infinity Champion was trying to skin the cat again! And THIS TIME…

…

…Liu Kang LOST A HANDHOLD on the ropes…but held on with his left hand! And BY SOME MIRACLE, Liu Kang's feet were STILL NOT TOUCHING THE FLOOR! As precarious as the situation was, the Mortal Kombatant was somehow staying in the match…

…and Falcon tried kicking Liu Kang off of the rope—but suddenly got ensnared in a Full Nelson by Kenny! Kenny went for the Sinnoh Blaster…but Falcon ended up on his feet lateral to the Twinleaf, grabbed his arm and pulled him into a Lariat dropped into a STO Backbreaker! Falcon got up…and was approached by Chuggaaconroy…who almost in a marking-out moment, giddily told him, "After this, there's someone you HAVE TO meet…"…which caused Falcon to raise an eyebrow half in intrigue and half in bemusement…

…

…and ENRIQUE FLEW BACK IN and Springboarded into a Double Valderrama to Falcon and Chugga! The Dragon Kid started to pull himself up from the mat…

…just in time to hear these words…

_[Ja prinjos tebe bol!]_

…the words of "Pain" by Jim Johnston…which brought out **#11 SODA POPINSKI**, whom Enrique KNEW firmly recalled the earlier loss of the Forces of Nature's Tag Team Titles to the Dragon Kids and wasn't about to let it go with one-half of the new Champs in the ring.

But as Soda was marching to the squared circle, Liu Kang FINALLY managed to skin the cat and bring himself back inside the ring! Liu Kang dropped to the mat and sat there to hold his arm, nursing it after the lengthy hang by the ropes to keep himself in the mat…while Enrique was in Soda's sights…

…and Kenny was in ULRICH'S sights, Ulrich holding the chair…but as Ulrich saw Soda Pop about to get into the ring, he had to make a choice: the aggravating Twinleaf or the Russian behemoth and one-half of the tandem that took the World Tag Team Straps from the X-Factors at _Havoc_…

…

…

…

…and after contemplation, as Soda had one leg over the top rope inside the ring, Ulrich went at him and starts WHACKING AWAY at the DLP member with the steel chair! Ulrich hit Soda in the shoulder, chest, back, shoulder again, chest—but got the chair TOMAGAVK CHOPPED out of his hands! Soda SHOVED Ulrich back by his throat and completed his entry into the ring, going at Enrique next and UPPERCUTTING him down hard to nearly send his jaw into the thirtieth row! With Enrique supine on the mat, Soda grabbed Enrique by his arms…and delivered Inverted Curb Stomps/Double Wrist-Clutch Boot Mat Slams into the canvas, almost as if to drive the back of Enrique's cranium INTO the mat to become PART of it! After FIVE such smashes, Soda YANKED Enrique up and off of the mat by his arms and caught him in the air to slam him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, the Perestroika! Soda stoically stared down at the heap known as Enrique…

…before getting SAITO SUPLEXED by Caesar! The Roman Emperor ROARED TRIUMPHANTLY as the dictator basked in his strength and Suplexing prowess, showing that NO ONE was immune to such treatment…

…but then SODA STOOD UP…ROARED HIMSELF…

…and BLASTED Caesar with a Lariat that FLIPPED him into an involuntary Shooting Star Press! At this point, with urgency Chuggaaconroy, Liu Kang and Captain Falcon all swarmed Soda to triple-team him…but Soda had PUSHES for all of them, and then a Tomagavk for Emile, a Cokeslam for Liu Kang and a second Cokeslam for Captain Falcon! With Soda asserting himself as the match's DOMINANT presence, Deathstroke appeared to be next for a Cokeslam…

…

…

…but upon being lifted up, Deathstroke countered Soda's One-Armed Chokeslam into a Flying Gogoplata! And it was HERE that Soda began to start getting worn down, Deathstroke cinching in the choke variant and sapping the life out of the Muscovite slowly…

…

…

…until Soda retaliated by grabbing Deathstroke's head and applying the Vodka Vise Grip! And BOTH of the fearsome males had each other in equally debilitating predicaments…

…

…

…

…which Ulrich Stern made the most of by running up the corner and blasting them BOTH down with Whisper in the Wind! And with Soda and Deathstroke barreling down…

…"Medal" by Jim Johnston played…

…and out ran **#12 MICHAEL PHELPS**, who was serenaded upon entering with LOUD chants of "**YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!**" in tune with his entrance music. Phelps sneered at these proclamations as he slid into the ring and immediately grabbed Enrique for a German Suplex…X-Plex…and Dragon Suplex in succession, completing the Suplex Medley to even LOUDER boos! Phelps pie-faced Enrique and chuckled, "I've got more medals than your entire country, boy! You know that? Haha!" And meanwhile…

…

…Ulrich pulled the top rope down as Kenny was trying to ambush him for an elimination! Kenny ended up outside of the ring at the apron holding the bottom rope, and Ulrich, from his back, tried pushing Kenny off of the apron with his boot…

…but as he was doing so, Dmitri Petrovich CRUSHED Ulrich in the sternum with a Running Senton Backsplash! And then he and Dexter picked Ulrich up…and gave him the Derivative, the Kings of Wrestling's KRS-One! The Brain Trust compatriots then took the Lyoko Samurai…

…

…and threw him over…to the apron as Ulrich SOMEHOW maintained a handhold on the top rope to remain alive. Dmitri and Dexter tried to finish the job, only for Ulrich to fist-fight back…

…

…

…

…until KENNY CRACKED HIM IN THE SKULL WITH THE EARLIER STEEL CHAIR, nailing Ulrich in the head and causing him to fall from the apron to the floor! And thusly, Ulrich Stern was the first man eliminated from the match! Kenny's delight could barely be contained as he collapsed to the mat and crotch-chopped the air above him, Ulrich laid out with a small incision above his forehead.

While Twinleaf celebrated and X-Factor reposed, Dragon Kids was getting Olympic Slammed by Michael Phelps as the 22-time medalist planted Enrique! Seconds later…Caesar Roman Slammed Liu Kang to the canvas! The Olympian and the Roman noticed each other…as well as their identical finishing maneuvers…

…

…and Phelps gave Chuggaaconroy the Olympic Slam next! Caesar stared into Phelps…and gave his Roman Slam to Captain Falcon! Michael and Julius found each other GLARING at each other, attracting one another's attention…

…

…

…

…and then…engaging in a Roman handshake, hands on each other's forearms in the shake…and then Phelps and Caesar start to go after Dexter and Dmitri, having now formed an ALLIANCE! The two Olympic Slammers moments later would double-team Kenny…

…and then came #13…

…

…

…

_…__as "Erase My Scars" by Evans Blue played to the LOUDEST POP OF THE MATCH! _That attracted the attentions of a great deal of eyes in the ring…along with ALL EYES in the crowd…

…

…

…

…

**…****as ****_#13 CLOUD STRIFE_**** walked onto the stage! **The Wells Fargo Center became UNGLUED as the 2014 FWM Draft Pick for Character Championship Wrestling had arrived to make his CCW DEBUT live in the inaugural _Ozone _Regal Rumble! Cloud, after a momentary look around, taking in the atmosphere of his new workplace, started heading down towards the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before he could make it past the stage, he was BLINDSIDED FROM BEHIND BY BRAD CARBUNKLE, who BONKED the _Final Fantasy _protagonist with his interviewing microphone to the back of the head! Cloud went down, and Brad Back Mounted the draftee and RIDDLED THE BACK OF HIS SKULL with mic shot after mic shot after mic shot after mic shot after mic shot after mic shot after mic shot…after mic shot…

…AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT _AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT_ _AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT_ _AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT_ **_AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT AFTER MIC SHOT!_** And the microphone would begin to COME APART from all of Brad's strikes, and Cloud's hair started to REDDEN as the INCESSANT blows from behind split the back of his skull wide-open, as Brad's blows were beginning to cause the head of the mic to BREAK OFF in pieces! But Brad CONTINUED to rain down shots with the stick that was left! "The Future", who had brought the crowd to go from RAUCOUS CHEERS to LIVID BOOS in a heartbeat, yelled, "I DON'T GET TO BE IN THE RUMBLE, BUT _YOU_ DO?! _YOU DO?!_ THAT'S HOW THIS WORKS?! NO! NOT HERE! HELL NO! I'M THE G**DAMN FUTURE HERE! I'M THE G**DAMN FUTURE! YOU'RE JUST A PARODY OF IT!" It took SEVEN security guards to pull Brad off of Cloud's motionless form…taking Carbunkle (who added, "IF I DON'T GO, YOU DON'T GO! F*CK IT!" to the back and presumably out of the building for the rest of the night…

…

…

…and while Cloud was being helped up, needing all of the assistance he could get for his head now…

…

…

_[I want to tear a big hole in what is to be_

_To end all this infatuation with unity_

_I'm seeking my salvation alone again_

_I never needed to be one of you anyway_

_Don't wanna be another player losing in this game_

_I'm trying to impress upon you_

_We're not the same_

_My own individuality is so unique_

_I'm one impressive motherf**ker_

_Now, wouldn't you say?]_

…"Divide" by Disturbed played…

…

…

…

…and **CARVER HAWKE**, ANOTHER of CCW's 2015 Draft Picks, appeared from backstage! The Dragon Age character saw Cloud being helped up to his feet…

…

…

…and the Lone Hawke of TNA: Animation Action GRABBED CLOUD AND HURLED HIM OFF OF THE STAGE! Cloud fell DIRECTLY onto the back of his bleeding head onto the concrete below, knocking him UNCONSCIOUS to a chorus of MASSIVE BOOS from the Philadelphia audience! After eyeing his handiwork, Carver looked down…

…and saw the #13 Regal Rumble ball…picking it up from the floor…

…

…

…

…throwing it upward, pocketing it, and making his way towards the ring himself. As referees attempted to apprehend him, he merely flipped the tumbler ball into their hands, basically affirming what he was about to do and that he COULDN'T BE STOPPED. With his entry into the ring, he had TAKEN CLOUD STRIFE'S PLACE IN THE RUMBLE…and the Wells Fargo Center DESPISED that a great deal and made it known. But Hawke expressed his own lack of care for it by giving Kenny a Running High Knee into the corner, a One-Handed Snapmare, and then a HARD Soccer Kick right to the face off of the ropes! Carver then grabbed Enrique by the arm, twisted said arm in the Wrist Lock…and the Dragon Ager planted the Dragon Kid with a Spinning Side Slam! Carver got up and splayed his arms. "You were expecting somebody else?" Carver chortled…before Atomic Dropping Liu Kang from behind, hitting the ropes and DECKING the Infinity Champ with a Northern Lariat to the back of the head! Carver then showed off, headstanding and flipping back onto his feet after bringing Liu Kang down. With a smirk, Carver headed for the top rope and nailed Captain Falcon with a Double Axe-Handle to the top of the dome…

…DUCKED a sudden Falcon Punch retaliation, and gave the F-Zero Hero a Double Knee Facebreaker! And then Carver lifted Falcon up Suplex-style…and dropped him with a Cutter out of it, completing the maneuver he calls Break Apart and Divide! The self-professed superior Hawke held down the ring, a ring that fans hollered he WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE INSIDE OF in the first place. But now it didn't matter.

What DID matter, however, was "Can't C Me" by Tupac playing, bringing out **#14 TOMMY PICKLES** who EARNED his way into the Regal Rumble against Brad Carbunkle and did NOT TAKE KINDLY to Carver's entry and the means behind it! Tommy entered the match and went right after Carver, trading punches with him! The tradeoff went on for nearly ten seconds until Hawke snuck in a thumb to Tommy's eye! Carver dropped Pickles with a Dropkick that sent Tommy back into a corner…but when Carver went for the Corner High Knee again, Tommy grabbed his leg and ran out of the corner with a Shin Breaker! That permitted Tommy to back up seconds later and come off of the middle rope with a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog to Carver Hawke!

As Caesar and Phelps tried to double up and eliminate Deathstroke…Tommy gave Carver a QUEEN SUPLEX, which naturally brought to mind Kimi Finster's use of the Fireman's Carry Stunner in the _XX _Rumble…and after Pickles' "return of the favor", he held his hand up for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle…

…

…

…

…but as his fist was coming down, Hawke grabbed Tommy's other hand and rolled along with it grasped, applying the Cross Armbar, Broken Wings! Tommy was now on the mat FLAILING, not in danger of elimination but certainly in danger of brachial damage…

…

…

…

…

"_MIYAMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

…until a hollering Chuggaaconroy CAME DOWN onto Carver's chest with a Frog Splash! The Let's Player got ALL OF IT, rolling around on the mat holding his sternum afterwards…as the clocked ticked down again: 0:06…0:05…0:04…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde played, bringing out **#15 JIMMY NEUTRON! **And this, as Al Michaels brought up, meant that ALL THREE of the Brain Trust's Rumble participants were now in the ring at the same time…and as Tommy got up with his arm freed, he was brought back down by his fellow Nickelodeon character via the Atom Split, the Running Knee to the head plus Neckbreaker (Miz's Reality Check)! As Jimmy convened with Dmitri and Dexter, Deathstroke gave Phelps a Big Boot to the jaw and Oklahoma Slammed Caesar, whom he carried during the Boot! Kenny attempted to Backdrop Chugga over the ropes…but Chugga propelled himself back into the ring and countered with a Flying Arm Drag from there! Chugga ran at Kenny from there and dropped him with a Running Leg Lariat á la Zachary Ryder…but when he tried the same onto Soda Popinski, the risen Russian CAUGHT Emile and SLAMMED him with a Jackknife Powerbomb! Soda shook off the pain of earlier and Deathstroke's Gogoplata's effects…

…

…and then SPEARED the masked assassin-for-hire with authority! Enrique tried to put Soda back on the defensive with a Springboard Sit-Out Jawbreaker, staggering the Russian Monolith and opening him up to a flurry of Front Dropkicks—one…two…

…NOT three of them as the third one was CAUGHT and then turned into a Giant Swing by Soda Pop! Soda spun Enrique around, making ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…FIVE…SIX…SEVEN…EIGHT…NI—on the ninth rotation Soda was swarmed by all three members of the Brain Trust! Soda shooed the geniuses away momentarily, but Dexter would jump onto Popinski with a Guillotine Choke…and Dmitri would apply a Back Mounted Full Nelson…

…

…

…but the client of Doc Louis rammed Dexter into a corner and fell backward to SQUASH Dmitri underneath him! Soda had effectively broken both holds on him in that swoop, but Jimmy SWIFTLY acted to grab one of Soda's legs and apply the Neutron Lock! It was a massive feat on such a hefty leg, but Jimmy had it locked in nonetheless! And Dexter, while still on Soda's back, had the presence of mind to lock in a Rear Naked Choke! THIS TIME, with Soda grounded, The Brain Trust had a larger advantage…which would be further exploited when Dmitri momentarily let go and moved out to allow Dexter to give Soda a Diving Knee Drop to the back of Soda's head! Dexter put Soda in a Camel Clutch as the DLP client was STILL in Jimmy's Neutron Lock…

…

…

…

…and Dmitri ran the ropes and CLOCKED Soda in the temple with Planck's Constant…not once, but TWICE! And after the complete onslaught…ALL THREE MEMBERS OF THE BRAIN TRUST DUMPED SODA POPINSKI OVER THE TOP AND TO THE FLOOR! The Brain Trust all acclaimed themselves as they had successfully gotten rid of the BIGGEST MAN in the match…

…

…just in time for the LITTLEST guy in the match to enter, **#16 MAX**! Oddly enough, #16 was also EMMY'S number, as Jonathan brought up on commentary…and when Max entered the ring in a rush, ready to run and hit whatever moved, Jimmy QUICKLY halted the four-year-old child…and then told Dmitri and Dexter not to attack the Dragon Kid, also insisting that there was nothing to be gained in Max attacking any of the Brain Trust. Jimmy pointed out that he and his fellow brainiacs had just gotten through eliminating Soda, one of the men who had been giving the Dragon Kids FITS in the past number of months…

…and both _Maxito _and his partner Enrique stood together…remembering earlier in the night…the Pre-Show…and the Cybersquad…and Tobey McAllister…

…

…

…

…and THAT idea of PBS pride won out as the Dragon Kids went after Dmitri and Dexter, much to Jimmy's chagrin and dismay! Jimmy wanted to break things up…but he instead sighed and went for Liu Kang instead. Meanwhile, Max and Enrique gave the Brain Trustees Forearm Smashes galore, ducking retaliatory Clotheslines and Dropkicking Dexter and Dmitri in their backs! Max and Enrique then looked to each other and nodded…

…

…running at the two geniuses for Hurricanranas, but grabbing each other's hands as they had dual Headscissors applied…and Max and Enrique ended up Hurricanranaing Dexter and Dmitri's heads together, combining their lucha with a Meeting of the Minds! The innovative offense was WELL-APPRECIATED by the audience as Max picked Dexter up for a Back Suplex and Enrique added a Springboard Corkscrew Flip Neckbreaker on Dexter's way down, completing the variation on Never-Ending Battery! A Max Drive to Dmitri followed, followed by an Enrique Olé Kick to him…and Enrique pushed Dmitri to Max for a Samoan Driver from there! The World Tag Team Champions were ON FIRE…

…until Caesar and Phelps knocked them down from behind with Double Sledges, which led to another countdown: 0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…and "Time to Shine" by Saliva played, bringing out **#17 SHUN KAZAMI**! Shun ran into the ring and caught a Michael Phelps kick to counter with a Dragon Screw upon entering the match; then he blocked a Caesar Head-and-Arm Suplex by dropping down, bringing down Caesar with a Sunset Takedown, backward rolling to his feet and then SMACKING the seated Caesar across the chest with a Sword Edge Chop! Phelps tried an Olympic Slam from behind Shun, but Shun landed onto his feet and countered with a Skyress Suplex! That set Phelps up to get MAX DRIVEN shortly thereafter by Max! And the Dragon Kid and Ventus Brawler's eyes momentarily met…

…

…before Max turned around and—got grabbed by Shun from behind for a Back Suplex! Max flipped over to his feet, and went for a Max-Plex instead, but Shun shrugged Max's Full Nelson off, Back Kicked Max in the gut and then Scissor Stomped onto the back of his head! The two who were partners in the Winners Take All Match before were NOT partners any longer…and there seemed to be something extra behind Shun's blows to Max, who was the sole survivor in that match before…INSTEAD of Shun…

Shun would Irish Whip Max into the ropes, and Max came back with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors…that goes THWARTED into a Wheelbarrow Double Knee Ribbreaker instead! Shun started to get up but got a Sliding Single-Leg Dropkick to the jaw from Carver Hawke instead! Carver stood and repeatedly raked his boot across Kazami's face…

…

…but when he went for a Powerbomb onto Enrique, Enrique punched back at the _Dragon Age _character, firing at the head…and slipped into a Crucifix position from there, Carver rolling backward and keeping Enrique attached to him all the while…and Carver spun Enrique about, out of the Crucifix and into an ATTEMPT at a Sit-Out Facebuster but Enrique reversed with an Arm Drag instead, keeping the arm clutched and getting up to deliver a Colombian Necktie! Enrique then went to the top rope, Carver in position for the Colombian Splash…

…

…

…but JULIUS CAESAR ran up the corner, grabbed Enrique and GAVE HIM A GUTWRENCH SUPERPLEX! But that WASN'T ALL…

…as AFTER the Gutwrench Superplex, Caesar kept Enrique in a Karelin grip and Gutwrench Suplexed him into the turnbuckles as well! And then Caesar would pick Enrique up one more time…

…

…

…

…

…and TABLETOP SUPLEX HIM OVER THE ROPES and onto the arena floor with a thud! And THAT eliminated the Colombian Kid, much to the Roman leader's VOCIFEROUS satisfaction.

The countdown brought out #18…

…

_[I ain't gonna take no sh*t from no one!_

_I ain't gonna take no lip from no one!_

_You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on!_

_It's golden now_

_Why would I slow down?_

_I can do anything, anything, anything I want!_

_Anything, anything, anything I want!_

_Anything, anything, anything I want!_

_It's golden now_

_Why would I slow down?]_

…and "I Can Do Anything" by 3OH3! played, bringing out **#18 BARRY**! "NOW I'm legal!" Barry joked as he ran towards the ring, slid in…

…

…

…and slid back out…to SUPERKICK ENRIQUE IN THE FACE! Philadelphia were NOT APPROVING of that cheap attack, as Barry motioned, "OOPS!" though the "accidental" nature of the Superkick was suspect to say the ABSOLUTE least. Barry exclaims, "I WAS JUST TESTING IT OUT! …I GUESS IT WORKS!" Barry then spun around. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM—"

And he was INTERRUPTED by a Suicide Diving Max! Max, going between the middle and top ropes, threw fists at the Twinleaf Trainer in defense of his KO'd friend!

…

Back inside, Tommy's attempt at the Photo Finish to Jimmy was prevented by the other Brain Trust members, Dexter picking Tommy up in a Double Leg Lift…and Jimmy holding Tommy's head in place for a Dmitri PLANCK'S CONSTANT to preempt the Dexter Driver thereafter! Dmitri grabbed Chuggaaconroy and gave him a Cranial Crunch…but Liu Kang Springboarded from the apron with a High Kick to the head of Petrovich! The Infinity Champion Uranage Slammed Dexter…but had his Flawless Victory thwarted from behind by Jimmy, who grabbed him out of the corner from the middle rope and dropped him with the Brain Blast!

Outside, Max had a modified version of the Bite of the Dragon locked in on Barry, applying it over the security barricade…

…

…

…but that was when KENNY ran in and broke it up (while the Brain Trust triple-teamed Deathstroke…and Caesar and Phelps worked over Captain Falcon)! Kenny grabbed Max…went atop the barricade, standing there and taking _Maxito_ up along the way…

…

…

…

…

…and the Twinleaf Coordinator PLANTED the brother of Emmy with a Super Swinging Neckbreaker onto the floor off of the barricade! Max's head SPANKED against the ground with gusto, as did Kenny's spine…but while Kenny had Barry to help him up, Max was DEFENSELESS…

…as seconds later, Kenny picked up Max…held him upside down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Barry _JUMPED FROM THE BARRICADE TO FLIP AND COMPLETE THE SPIRITOMBSTONE ONTO THE FLOOR!_ The Twinleaves both laid down next to Max, who was ALL BUT OUT OF IT now; between the Winners Take All Match damage and now THIS, he was in BAD CONDITION…but that didn't stop Barry from manipulating Max's hand into a "Too Sweet" before taking himself back to the ring, Kenny following suit. The Twinleaves were all too proud of themselves, Barry adding a triumphant crotch chop…

…

…

…but then "Badass" by Saliva played…

…and **#19 WOLF HAWKFIELD **entered the fray! And when he entered, he entered with a PURPOSE – a Double Spinebuster to the Twinleaves, a Clothesline to Jimmy, a Back Elbow Smash to Dmitri, a Short-Arm Pendulum Backbreaker…held on and then lifted and spun into a Spin-Out Sit-Down Powerbomb to Dexter! Chugga ran at Wolf…and his Sliced Bread #2 was blocked into a Full Nelson by Wolf…and then a Full Nelson Slam! Wolf Hawkfield lined his prey up…

…

…and it was a GORE to Captain Falcon! Then there was a GORE to Tommy Pickles! And then it was a GORE to Shun Kazami! Caesar and Phelps received a DOUBLE GORE! Dmitri and Dexter ALSO received a Double Gore! And Carver…

…

…

…SPRAWLED to avoid the Gore himself! But when he went for the B.A.D. to the big Canadian Badass, Wolf countered with a DELAYED INVERTED DROP SUPLEX, planting Hawke after holding him up for 20 seconds…

…

…

…

…

…and after that, there was NO AVOIDING THE GORE FOR CARVER HAWKE! Wolf TORE INTO the draftee with it…and the depositing to the floor over the ropes was academic from there, as Wolf eliminated Carver, beating his chest after doing so to a loud "WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!" chant!

But as the clock ticked down for #20…Hawkfield found himself face-to-face with DEATHSTROKE. And the two did not seem ready to make nice acquaintances…

…

…and as they began to trade blows, "No Easy Way Out" by Bullet for My Valentine played and **#20 LITTLE MAC **came on out! As the final third of entrants were about to file in, Little Mac tried to get himself early on the elimination board as he tried to throw Dexter over the ropes! As that struggle ensued, Wolf and Deathstroke hit each other with stereo Big Boots…then stereo Shoulder Blocks, neither man budging…

…

…but as they ran at each other again, Deathstroke SNAGGED Wolf and then Reverse-Spin Scoop Powerslammed him into the mat! Deathstroke then showed his agility by hitting the ropes and giving Wolf a Rolling Thunder as well! Dmitri and Dexter, getting up nursing their midsections, went after Little Mac, but Captain Falcon, his fellow Super Smash Club member, came in to make the save…and Falcon hoisted Dexter up in a Military Press position…dropping him behind and then delivering a Standing Moonsault onto his back! Dmitri ran at Falcon after this and ate a Flapjack for his troubles! Mac and Falcon would showcase some teamwork of their own when Little Mac NAILED Dexter with the Best Foot Forward Superkick to his kneeling foe, and Falcon DEADLIFTED the kneeling Backyard Kid into a Falcon Arrow thereafter! Falcon and Mac then Irish Whipped Dexter into the ropes…the former grabbing him in a Fireman's Carry and Airplane Spinning him…and the latter hitting the adjacent ropes and catching a thrown-off Dexter as he's descending with a Running Ace Crusher! It was a double-team take on the TKO of sorts! And it pleased the Philadelphia crowd…

…

…

…but what DIDN'T please them….

…was when "Mein Herz Brennt" by Rammstein played…

…and **#21 ARES**, accompanied by Kai Green to the ring, ambled his way down the ramp and into the match. Deathstroke, after Wilson Driving Barry, spots the God of War approaching…

…

…

…

…and—before Deathstroke can, Little Mac and Captain Falcon go after Ares first! The two of them punch away at the Apostle of Gwen, Mac aiming for the body and Falcon for the head…but when Falcon and Mac tried a Double Irish Whip, Ares held their arms, tugged back and sent Falcon and Max CAREENING into each other instead! And then Ares THROTTLED both characters…

…

…

…and LEVELED them with a Double Chokeslam! Ares sneered while Kai grinned at ringside, encouraging Ares to do more of Gwen's will by going all the way…but Deathstroke would come in from behind and German Suplex Ares! Ares was in the corner now, retrieving his bearings…

…

…and Liu Kang came in with a Corner Shining Wizard to Ares's face! Liu Kang then quickly grabbed Ares's skull, Side Headlock-style…

…

…

…

…but the Kombination was THROWN OFF by Ares PROJECTING Liu Kang off of him and into a standing Kenny! Ares turned around and—SCOUTED the Gore as he hit a Thrust Kick to Wolf's face! Deathstroke applied offense with the Mongolian Chop…and even though his Irish Whip was reversed, he managed to come off of the ropes with a Flying Clothesline to actually bring Ares off of his feet! And Deathstroke aimed to KEEP HIM there with a Chokeslam…

…

…

…

…

…but Ares SWATTED Deathstroke's arm away and BLASTED Deathstroke the Terminator with a Spinning Heel Kick! The clock ticked down now: 0:10…0:09…0:08…

…and Tommy Pickles, seeing an opportunity, pounced and grabbed Ares by the arm and head to apply a Lullaby Sleeper! Tommy tightened the Arm-Hook Sleeper as much as permissible, aiming to snuff out the dangerous Greek pariah…

…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…

"Divico" by Eluveitie played…and out came **#22 ARAN RYAN **who was visibly BENT on Irish devastation! His crazed eyes were even MORE crazy this time around with so many bodies in the ring, as Aran slid inside and knocked Shun down hard with a Celtic Hammer! That opened the Universal Title's #1 Contender to a SMORGASBORD of mounted punches and Headbutts…

…

…

…and when Aran let up on those, it was to give Little Mac a Rack Bomb and give Kenny a Kick of Fear! Aran Ryan thumped his chest and hollered, "FELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"…

…before picking up Deathstroke…

…putting him in a Standing Headscissors…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and giving him PALE JUSTICE OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE FLOOR! The Celtic Clubber ELIMINATED Deathstroke the Terminator! And a LOUD Celtic bellow from Ryan showed just how AMPED UP that made him!

…And as this occurred, Ares muscles up from the canvas with Tommy Pickles…

…adjusted the positioning…and now HELD Tommy…

…upside-down…

…

…

…and DROPPED him with the Tombstone from Hell! As Aran stomped away at Jimmy next, Caesar approached Ares…

…

…but Michael Phelps momentarily stopped the Roman Emperor…so he could offer Ares a HAND IN ALLIANCE. "Come on; I broke your brother's neck! Didn't you hate that guy?" Phelps brings up with a smirk.

And Kai Green at ringside…gave a thumbs-up…which prompted Ares to accept the hand of Phelps. Phelps turned to Caesar and grinned, saying "Told ya" to him…

…

…

…but that was before Kai turned it into a thumbs-DOWN…

…and Ares pulled the swimmer in and BIG BOOTED THE DAYLIGHTS out of Michael Phelps instead! Ares gave Caesar a Haymaker as well…while Dmitri and Dexter attacked Aran, Double Irish Whipping him…but not expecting Aran to jump onto the middle rope and SPRINGBOARD HEADBUTT SMASH Dmitri right between the eyes! Dexter tried for Higgs Boson onto Aran—a Half-Nelson Inverted DDT—but Aran dropped down and gave Dexter a Modified Arm Drag, putting him on the canvas so he could CRAWL INTO A HEADBUTT onto Dexter! It was…unorthodox yet effective offense…

…as the buzzer went off once more…cueing up "Another Way to Die" by Disturbed…

…

…and out came **#23 KRATOS**, who wasted little time as he entered the match and CLOTHESLINED Chuggaaconroy down hard! Then he gave Caesar a Turnbuckle Head Slam and proceeded to kick and knee Caesar's gut in the corner. What would follow from that…was Kratos placing Caesar atop the corner, going up with him and DROPPING HIM with a MILITARY PRESS INTO A SUPER MICHINOKU DRIVER II! THAT showed that Kratos meant BUSINESS…as was reaffirmed when he threw Liu Kang shoulder-first into the corner ring post following an Avalanche Splash! Then Kratos saw Little Mac and Captain Falcon…Mega Man's recruits…

…and the Legend Slayer sneered…GRABBING Little Mac and CHOKE TOSSING him across the ring! But Captain Falcon showed that the Super Smash Club weren't to be pushed around, holding Kratos in a Double Chickenwing, LIFTING HIM UP…

…

…and DROPPING him into a Turnbuckle Facebuster! Falcon then lifted Kratos up into an Electric Chair…and DELIVERED the Electric Chair Drop…

…only to COME BACK UP with Kratos on his shoulders…and give him a SECOND Electric Chair Drop! Falcon would show INCREDIBLE strength by bringing the 280-pounder back up ONE MORE TIME…

…as Little Mac was climbing the turnbuckles…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mac dove to complete a Doomsday Diving Star Punch—_that Kratos COUNTERED by CATCHING LITTLE MAC and then coming off of Falcon's shoulders with a BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX INSTEAD!_ The ENTIRE CROWD was thunderstruck by the countermove, as was Captain Falcon who turned around into a BIKE KICK, which led into the POWER-PLEX! Kratos's showing actually incited the crowd into a respectful (if not also fearful) "KRAAAAAATOS! KRAAAAAATOS! KRAAAAATOS!" chant…

…

…

…which LOUDENED when he came face-to-face with ARES. The God of War and Legend Slayer, eternal nemeses, engaged in a Collar-and-Elbow, and Kratos overpowered Ares with a Waist Lock Takedown out of that grapple. Kratos hit the ropes, Ares ducked under…and LEAPFROGGED over Kratos on the return…

…so he could ATTEMPT a Spinning Side Slam but instead get countered into a DDT! Kratos stood up after standing ARES up onto his skull—but Kenny snuck in and dropped Kratos with a Sinnoh Blaster! The Twinleaves stood over Kratos, a known Rookie Revolution despiser…which further motivated Barry to exclaim, "ROOKIE REV BAYBAY!" with two fingers in each hand raised into the air Adam Cole-style. Barry then gave Kratos one…two…three…four…five…six…seven Elbow Drops to the back…

…

…

…

…but the JUMPING one to complete the Barry Barrage was called off…

…as "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine played again, and the crowd POPPED as they knew who THIS had to be!

Sure enough, it was **#24 ODD DELLA ROBBIA**, who had nothing but Twinleaves in his sights, and this time, he WASN'T GOING TO MISS…

…but as Barry and Kenny pointed out, rubbing their hands, there were TWO Twinleaves and ONE X-Factor with Ulrich having been eliminated. That left Odd outnumbered…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as they noted that, MAX SPRINGBOARDED FROM BEHIND WITH A DOUBLE CAPO KICK TO THE BACKS OF KENNY AND BARRY'S HEADS! And that Springboard Double Capo Kick neither Twinleaf saw coming…

…opened the door for Odd to hop onto the apron and HIP TOSS KENNY OVER THE ROPES! And Kenny fell to the floor, meaning HE was now out! One Twinleaf got rid of one X-Factor, and now the shoe was on the other foot!

"KENNY, NOOOOOOO!" Barry cried in distress as he was MET BY A SPRINGBOARD SIT-OUT FACEBUSTER by Odd! And the Lyoko degenerate went after any standing competitors, giving a Flying Forearm Smash to Aran Ryan, one to Phelps, one to Liu Kang, one to Tommy Pickles, one to Kratos…and then CROTCH CHOPS GALORE, the X-rated ones this time! Odd would take Shun Kazami and give him a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a Springboard Corkscrew Senton to the chest! When Barry got up, he was Double Leg Tripped and then Double Leg Dropped full-on into the groin! Odd didn't even PRETEND to get part of the abdomen or breadbasket; it was FULLY SOUTH OF THE BORDER! Odd would torture Barry further with a Neck Snap off of the ropes…a Belly-to-Back Inverted Mat Slam MINUS stepping over the arms ("Shades of Colonel DeBeers," Jonathan brought up), and then a Shooting Star Splash onto the back IMMEDIATELY transitioned into a Crossface! Odd yanked away at the head and face of the blond Twinleaf, keeping the submission applied for THIRTY SECONDS before letting go…

…

…

…and getting up to GET KICKED IN THE GUT and then given the S.O.S. by Max! Much like Enrique, Max hadn't forgotten Odd's errant chair shot of before backstage, and THAT was the receipt…

…

…but then Max turned around and **GOT GORED OUT OF HIS SHOES BY WOLF HAWKFIELD, LITERALLY!** As Max was DEPLETED by the Gore, his feet went upward and his shoes got sent OFF OF HIS FEET and OVER THE ROPES INTO THE CROWD! A "WHERE'S HIS SHOES?! WHERE'S HIS SHOES?! WHERE'S HIS SHOES?!" chant ensued off of this…

…

…

…as "Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu played and the crowd went WILDER for **#25 DAN KUSO**! Dan ran into the ring and ducks a Hawkfield Clothesline to hit the ropes and give Wolf a Tilt-a-Whirl Facebreaker DDT! That led into a Spinning Leg Sweep to bring Wolf down…and then a kick to Phelps' gut before—NOT hitting the Bloody Sunday as Phelps twisted Dan's arm…and Dan forward rolled into a Wrist Lock in HIS favor leading into a Short-Arm Calf Kick to the face! Dan would then give Dexter and Dmitri Sideburns, one by one…but when he went for one on Neutron, Jimmy dropped down, Drop Toe Held Kuso…and put him in the Neutron Special, a Surfboard Stretch combined with a Dragon Sleeper! Aran, seeing Dan trapped in this hold, proceeded to Headbutt the Pyrus Brawler in the stomach repeatedly, making his predicament even WORSE! But Shun would come to Dan's aid to a degree and place Aran in a Cobra Hold, the Cobra Clutch with a Bodyscissors! When Ares got up, Wolf put him in the Canadian Maple Leaf…

…Falcon was trapped in a Kratos Gogoplata…

…Phelps had (what was left of) Max in the Catch 22…

…Caesar had Little Mac in the Ankle Lock…

…Liu Kang had Odd in a Koji Clutch…

…and off of an Irish Whip, Chuggaaconroy ran at Tommy Pickles and Tilt-a-Whirled into a Single-Arm DDT transitioned into a Fujiwara Armbar, entitled the Calibrary Cuff! Everywhere one looked, there was a submission hold applied in the ring now…as the clock ticked down: 0:06…0:05…0:04…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…

…and "Fighter 001" by Chris Whatley played, the shouts of "BULL! BULL! BULL! BULL! BULL! BULL!" in the song foreshadowing who was next: it was **#26 BALD BULL!** The third of the DLP representatives in the Rumble marched on in…

…and he performed a BIG SPLASH onto Phelps and Max, mashing them both! Wolf, seeing Bull, let go of Ares and ran into a Step Kick from the Turk! Bull forcibly YANKED Aran out of Shun's Cobra Clutch with Bodyscissors and PULLED Shun up with a Double Choke…Choke Tossed him into a corner and then SPEARED him in said corner! Jimmy, Dexter and Dmitri tried to all team up on Bald Bull much like they had before on Soda, but this time Bull wasn't having any of it, Swinging Side Slamming Jimmy such that the swing caused the Nickelodeon genius to BOWL OVER his partners as he was getting slammed! Liu Kang went for a Running Springboard Tornado DDT to Bull, looking to catch the boxer off-guard, but it did not work as Bald Bull POPPED Liu Kang up into a BULL'S EYE to the sternum! Wolf Hawkfield, Shun Kazami, and now Liu Kang were all in corners…AND THEY ALL GOT BULL CHARGED, ONE AFTER THE OTHER WITH BULL BOUNCING OFF OF AND INTO ALL OF THEM LIKE A PINBALL! All three of them were VICTIMIZED…

…but Dan Kuso was able to avoid the Turkish Delight by somehow getting a Flying Can Opener applied, hanging off of the Turkish Nightmare and cranking away at the neck with both hands and his legs wrapped around! …But there was another member of DLP in the ring, still in the match…

…and that member took Dan by the arms and FLUNG HIM off of Bull and into a Pale Justice! As Dan's body crashed into the mat, the countdown his 0:00…

…

…

…

…and "Stayin' Alive" by N-Trance feat. Ricardo da Force played! The Philadelphia fans all stood…

…and Julius Caesar, upon HEARING the music, OLYMPIC SLAMMED the big Bald Bull into Aran Ryan, knocking the DLP contingent down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as after twenty seconds, **#27 DISCO KID **appeared! Disco Kid had watched his dance partner Britney Britney get assaulted by Julius Caesar on the _Disco Ball_ two nights ago…but he didn't appear too shaken up as he danced his way down the entrance ramp, some of the fans encouraged to join in…

….

…

…but Caesar doesn't even ALLOW Disco into the ring, going out of the ring between the ropes and punching him in the gut to dampen his hip mood! Caesar Head Slammed Disco into the security wall, RIDDLED him with punches upon punches upon punches…THREW him into the opposite side wall and then gave him a Half-and-Half Suplex onto the floor to boot! As all of this went on, inside the ring Tommy Pickles gave Odd a Throwback…and Caesar CHOKED Disco Kid against the ground with his boot, stomping at him…

…

…

…

…as "They Are Lost" by Last Remaining Pinnacle played, bringing out **#28 PSYMON STARK**! Psymon, the Canadian Crazy Horse, ran in and had Open Palm Slaps for Chugga, Phelps and Dexter. Then came a Thrust Spinebuster for Chugga from the snowboarder; Tommy Pickles punched him, but Psymon just pushed the _All Grown Up!_ purple-haired warrior into a Rydeen Bomb! Psymon got up and Clothelined Dmitri over the top rope! Then he Clotheslined Dexter over the top, then Liu Kang, then Dan, then Shun! …NONE OF THEM were eliminated as they all found the apron however…

…and noticing this, Psymon aimed to correct it, starting with Liu Kang—but Liu Kang was one step ahead, giving Psymon an Outside-In Shoulder Block…to set up the Outside-In Sunset Flip, aiming to get back up and land a Double Foot Stomp to the chest, but Psymon adeptly COUNTERED with a Judo Monkey Flip, using his own educated legs! What followed was Psymon standing up and giving Liu Kang a Chokebreaker—Chokeslam onto his knee! The _SSX _athlete was revving it up on ALL GEARS now…

…

…

…as he hit the ropes and SUICIDE DOVE ONTO…nothing and nobody, just THE AIR or an invisible wrestler. …But he got up as though he HAD hit something or someone, and he was STILL pumped up! Caesar, still outside of the ring, saw Psymon and ran at him—into a FREE FALL DROP onto the ring apron face-first! Psymon shoved Caesar back inside the ring and entered with him, giving the Roman Emperor an Exploder Suplex upon reentry! Michael Phelps comes up behind Stark and gives Psymon a Russian Leg Sweep…but the Baltimore Bullet coming off of the top rope to follow up is errant!

And Chuggaaconroy, seeing Phelps crash and burn, points and says, "D'OH YOU MISSED!" Phelps…plainfaced at this…

…but then was lifted up by Psymon and planted with a Pumphandle Slam! Psymon stood, and Liu Kang had a Springboard Spinning Heel Kick waiting for him! Liu Kang then gave a FLAWLESS VICTORY to Michael Phelps…but Chuggaaconroy put him in a Fireman's Carry and delivered a Fireman's Carry Powerslam he calls the Chuggaaconroy Choo Choo! The countdown: 0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…and "I Am Perfection" by Beta Wolf played, bringing out **#29 MEGA MAN**! Chuggaaconroy, seeing this, couldn't help but GASP, almost having another mark-out session upon seeing the 16-Bit Superstar…who entered with a SPRINGBOARD 450 SPLASH onto Michael Phelps! Dan Kuso flew at Mega Man for a Springboard Clothesline but was DROPKICKED out of the air by an aware Mega Man instead! The multi-decade veteran and Hall of Famer punched at Kratos in a corner, letting the fists fly…until Kratos grabbed Mega Man and ran him across the ring into the opposite corner! Kratos gave Mega Man a series of Corner Shoulder Barges…as well as Short-Arm Shoulder Blocks…

…and then the Legend Slayer placed Mega Man over his shoulder for a Canadian Backbreaker Rack…but Captain Falcon and Little Mac pulled Mega Man off of Kratos and out of his grip, and then the two of them tried to eliminate Kratos over the top! Kratos would Uppercut the two of them away…and snatch an oncoming trying-to-help Chuggaaconroy with a Slobberknocker…

…

…but Mega Man came back with a SEGA Stunner to Kratos, dazing him back into the ropes again! And Mega Man sped into Kratos…with a HALF Cactus Clothesline, taking Kratos over the top rope but only to the APRON…and taking himself to the apron as well. Kratos started to recover—JUST IN TIME TO EAT A FALCON KICK! Kratos STAYED on the apron…and then Little Mac STAR PUNCHED him! But Kratos STILL REMAINED…

…

…

…

…

…UNTIL LITTLE MAC, CAPTAIN FALCON AND MEGA MAN DELIVERED A STAR PUNCH/FALCON PUNCH/SUPERMAN PUNCH, enough to NOW knock Kratos off of the apron and to the floor, eliminating him from the match! And the entirety of the Super Smash Club shared fist bumps…leaving Kratos to look on with a SEETHING GLARE at all three of them…especially a particularly proud Blue Bomber…

…

…

…and with that…there was only one entrant left…

…and when the countdown hit 0:00…a suit-wearing DONALD TRUMP walked onto the stage…

…and it took a FULL MINUTE for Donald Trump to even SPEAK because of the crowd booing SO HARSHLY, chanting, "**_F*CK YOU TRUMP!_** **_F*CK YOU TRUMP! F*CK YOU TRUMP! F*CK YOU TRUMP!_**" over and over. When Trump was finally able to get a word in edgewise, he stated that it was now time for the first-ever _Ozone _Regal Rumble Winner to enter the match…but it wasn't going to be him, because as the incoming President of the United States, he had to save his physical energies for destroying ISIS or building his wall to keep the Mexicans away…so instead of HIM…it was going to be his CCW Apprentice…his understudy…and the young man who, while Trump himself Made America Great Again…was going to Make CCW Great Again…

…

…

_[Green is where it's at_

_Green will never let you down_

_You can bet your life on that_

_Win the bet and buy a crown_

_'__Cause when pushing comes to shove_

_Money conquers faith and love_

_You can buy 'em up for nothing dowwwn (dowwwwwwwwn!)_

_Money makes the world go round and roooound!_

_Round and aroooouuund!_

_Money makes the world go round and roooound!_

_Round and aroooouuund!]_

"Money" by I Fight Dragons played…

…

…

…

…and **#30 REMY BUXAPLENTY **walked onto the stage, sporting a "VOTE TRUMP" pin on his singlet as he shook hands with The Donald…and at his own pace. walked to the ring…taking his time, because he was the last one to enter, no one to worry about thereafter…and whether Donald Trump BOUGHT the #30 spot for this exact moment…spectators could make the call on THAT one…

But in the interim, as the Super Smash Club were waiting on Remy, the Brain Trust all CLUBBED them from behind! And the Brain Trust went for Newton's Law on Mega Man…

…

…

…but Mega Man had the athleticism to LAND ONTO HIS FEET instead of his back! Mega Man forward rolled under a Dmitri and Dexter Double Clothesline and ran at Jimmy for a Samurai Driver, or Flip-Over DDT…but Jimmy pushed Mega Man off of him…

…and into a Double Clothesline that THIS TIME connected…ONTO JIMMY! Mega Man had dodged it a second time…and off of the miscue, Mega Man and Little Mac acted fact and dumped Dexter over the top rope and to the floor! Captain Falcon grabbed Dmitri a second later…and dropped him from a Belly-to-Back Lift into a Pop-Up Spin-Out Powerbomb! And from there, Falcon took Dmitri by the legs…and CATAPULTED HIM over the top rope and to the floor for the SECOND Brain Trust elimination! The Super Smash Club had taken out TWO-THIRDS of the Brain Trust, leaving Jimmy all alone as Captain Falcon was the most FIRED UP of the three, shouting his signature "YES!" for the crowd to hear.

But then Barry, the last remaining Twinleaf, MMMBopped Captain Falcon from behind in the back of the head! Then he poked Mega Man and Little Mac in the eyes and gave Mega Man the Platinum Blonde, his Sternness Dust Alpha! Barry would go on to attempt a Palmer Bomb onto Little Mac…

…

…

…

…but Little Mac broke out of it, turned around and gave Barry his trifecta of Rolling German Suplexes, dubbed the Three Rounds! Mac went for the Best Foot Forward…

…

…

…

…

…but Barry scouted it and Leg-Hook Backdropped Little Mac OVER THE ROPES…to the apron! Little Mac held on and DUCKED the Barry Jumping Enzuigiri—as Barry would get the ODDity from Odd Della Robbia from behind!

…And Jimmy Neutron would TRIANGLE DROPKICK Little Mac off of the apron to the floor to eliminate him from the match!

Max, the Dragon Kid still in it, went for a Max Drive to Tommy Pickles, but Tommy CAUGHT IT…

…

…

…and went for the Photo Finish, but Jimmy Neutron PREVENTED IT by giving Tommy a Q.E.D.! And Jimmy…checked on Max, who rolled harmlessly off of Tommy's shoulders…

…while Wolf Hawkfield and Psymon Stark were trying to throw out Bald Bull…to NO AVAIL thanks to a pair of Low Blows to both Canadians by Aran Ryan…

…

…

…which led to a **DOUBLE TURKISH DELIGHT TO WOLF AND PSYMON**, holding them BOTH in a Karelin Lift Gutwrench and putting them down HARD! Aran laughed AX-CRAZILY upon the sight of that FREAKISH strength, Bald Bull lifting up close to 550 POUNDS WITH EASE! Aran Ryan then moves to Dan Kuso, picking him up in a Fireman's Carry, letting Bald Bull rattle his brains with HEADBUTTS…and then dropping the Pyrus Brawler with a Pot O' Gold! Meanwhile, Odd was trying to take Barry over the ropes in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…and he DID…but Barry ended up on the apron, grabbing Odd in an Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…and ALMOST Inverted Suplexing the X-Factor to the floor, but Odd found his feet on the apron, Up-Kicked Barry in the forehead…and went Headscissors…

…

…only for Barry to push Odd's legs off and STOMP onto Odd's nose! And Barry lifted Odd back up…and backpedaled…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…so he could—**GET CROWNED WITH A REVERSE STEEL CHAIR SHOT TO THE HEAD BY DELLA ROBBIA!** As Barry was measuring for the MMMBop, Odd grabbed the steel chair that was resting along the apron at the floor, the same chair Kenny used to eliminate Ulrich! And Barry had fallen supine onto the apron…with ONE FOOT touching the floor…

…

…

…

…and Odd turned around to finish the job and—_GOT PULLED OFF OF THE APRON TO THE GROUND BY TRIX RABBIT OF THE CEREAL KILLERS!_ And TONY THE TIGER picked up Barry in a Prawn and **FROSTED FLAKE BOMBED HIM ON TOP OF THE STEEL STEPS!**

Trix lit into Odd with STOMPS…MOUNTED PUNCHES…before picking him up and Irish Whipping him INTO A CHOKESLAM ONTO THE FLOOR BY TONY! Tony held Odd's head up, only clutching a handful of hair…

…

…

…which was all he needed for Trix to FINISH THE SNAP CRACKLE POP WITH A FOOT RIGHT TO ODD'S MUSH! And with BOTH Twinleaf and X-Factor OUT OF IT, the Cereal Killers snarled at their childish enemies…and took their leave…

Bald Bull had Jimmy Neutron in a Double Overhook Clutch, Headbutting his chest in six times before HURLING him with a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplex! Aran Ryan was punching Max in a corner, remembering EVERYTHING about Winners Take All…and when Max tried to fight back with Leg Kicks and a Frankensteiner, Aran popped Max up behind him, turned, grabbed the PBS Kid and Half Nelson Slammed him against the turnbuckles, sitting him down! Aran KEPT him sitting with a Foot Choke in the corner…and Bald Bull sees that Max won't be moving thanks to that, which provides the PERFECT SET-UP…

…

…

…

…

…

…for a Bull Charge that SHUN INTERRUPTS with a Running Single-Leg Dropkick, preventing a painful case of déjà vu! Aran saw Shun and went for a Lariat, but Shun corralled the arm and spun Aran about into an Arm-Trap Shoulder Neckbreaker! Aran was brought to a seating position and Dan Kuso gave Aran a Sliding Leg Lariat…quickly grabbing at the downed Aran from here and applying an Anaconda Vise! Dan held his submission grip on the Irishman…

…

…while Bald Bull stood up…

…and DIDN'T BIG SPLASH ANYTHING BUT CANVAS as Dan rolled out of the way, taking Aran with him as he rolled by! And with Bald Bull prone, that allowed MAX to come off of the top rope with a 450 Splash onto Bald Bull's spine! With Bald Bull worn and fatigued, Shun positioned himself…

…

…

…and LIFTED BALD BULL ONTO HIS SHOULDERS, THINKING ROLLING VESTROIA…

…

…

…

…

…

…but as Aran was in the Anaconda Vise, he KICKED Shun in the stomach with a moving leg, causing Shun to buckle and FALL, Bald Bull falling right on top of him! Dan, seeing this, let go of Aran and grabbed Bald Bull, looking to avenge his friend with a Pyrus-Plant…

…

…but Bald Bull POPPED DAN UP out of the Standing Headscissors…CAUGHT Dan and CRUSHED him with a Spinning Scoop Powerslam! Bald Bull got up and BOOMED, "**BEN KEL BULL OLDUĞUMU NEDENI BUDUR!**" And then the Turkish Nightmare EXPLODED into Mega Man and Captain Falcon with a GIANT Cross Body Block! Bald Bull then peeled Dan off of the canvas…

…

…took him to the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and TURKISH DELIGHTED HIM—OR SO HE PLANNED, as Shun put a kink in Bull's plans by Dropkicking Bald Bull from behind in the enormous back of his! The Dropkick didn't take Bull down, but it put him in momentary pause…

…

…

…

…

…and TWO MORE…were enough to send Bald Bull LEANING over the ropes, Dan Kuso with his legs wrapped around Bull's head and neck in a Rope-Aided Triangle Choke! Dan held on with ALL OF HIS MIGHT behind the Choke, sapping what he could from Bald Bull…while Shun, from the inside, lent his own pushing assistance to Bull's lower body…pushing…_pushing…_

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers together GOT BALD BULL TO THE FLOOR OVER THE ROPES! Bald Bull was eliminated!

Dan and Shun, the former now back inside the ring from the apron, exchanged a high-five—Dan flicking his nose with a laudatory smirk—and proceeded to move onward, the Turkish Nightmare of Doc Louis Productions out of the match…

…

…

…

…and Dan turned around—**_at which point Shun grabbed him and ran him over to the ropes across the ring to throw him over the top and to the floor! Shun Kazami eliminated Dan Kuso! _**

The entire crowd was THUNDERSTRUCK with this turn of events…especially the Universal Champion himself. Dan was sitting on the ground with mouth agape, wondering how he ended up there…until he looked over at the ring and pieced it all together when his eyes caught Shun's. Shun was on a knee, peering out at the friend he just dumped from the Regal Rumble…and while he didn't say a word, he didn't have to, because Dan knew full well it was every man for himself… He just NEVER SAW IT COMING…

…and all Dan could do…was point to his fellow Bakugan Battle Brawler and smirk, as if to say, "You got me…" Dan stood up with a sigh and encouraged Shun to go all the way from here.

As Dan headed to the back, Shun fought on, giving Liu Kang the Rolling Vestroia…followed by the Ingram Press! …But then Caesar grabbed Shun by the legs and waist to give him a Wheelbarrow Suplex! Caesar stood up, ran at Psymon…and got scooped up and DROPPED onto his head via the Starkness Falls! And PSYMON stood tall…for a moment, as Tommy Pickles Dropkicked him in the thigh to send him kneeling, permitting the older Rugrat to drop Psymon with the Coming of Age DDT! Tommy surveyed all of the bodies in the ring, counting out who was left to be eliminated before the match's second stage…

…but then he realized…that Remy Buxaplenty had STILL not entered the ring after all this time. Remy was simply counting a wad of money he had in his hands at ringside…but Pickles wasn't about to have any more of that; Remy was going in and then going back OUT on his watch…

…

…

…

…

…but as Tommy was about to pursue the Fairly Odd Aristocrat, he **_got a cash register slammed over his head…_**

**_…_****_BY EUGENE KRABS, WHO WAS ALSO WEARING A "VOTE TRUMP" PIN! _**And it was at THIS point where Remy entered the squared circle…looked at Mr. Krabs—who had not been seen for MANY an _Ozone _before this point, and NEVER on CCW PPV…and smirked, knowing that NOW the situation was his thanks to his ally! And the two rich Nicktoons stomped away at Tommy Pickles to a HORDE of boos inside the Wells Fargo Center! The two would exercise their mutual superiority over ALL, even with Remy ALONE actually being in the match! Remy would hold Captain Falcon in a Double Chickenwing for Mr. Krabs punches to the gut…

…but Falcon would FIGHT BACK with a Falcon Kick to Krabs! But that only prompted Remy to TIGER SUPLEX Falcon directly onto his head! Remy then took Falcon to the corner…

…climbed to the middle rope…and applied a HANGMAN'S Cobra Clutch, what he calls the Million Dollar Nightmare! His Cobra Clutch variation left Falcon HANGING above the canvas, feet not touching the mat…as the air faded from him FASTER AND FASTER…

…

…

…

…

…until he went limp…and Remy simply dropped to the mat and threw Falcon over the top rope for HIS first elimination to LOUD HISSES AND JEERS! "**_AAAAAAAASSHOLE! AAAAAAAASSHOLE! AAAAAAAASSHOLE!_**" was the crowd's cry! And Tommy was BUSTED OPEN by the cash register to the skull…

…

…

…which made him EASY PICKINGS for Remy's Cobra Clutch Lift…dropped into a KNEE TO THE FACE, which he calls The Buck Stops Here! And after THAT, Remy threw TOMMY over and out, and it was clear now that these Trump Toons had the Regal Rumble on LOCKDOWN…

Mega Man would anticipate Remy however, giving him a Pendulum Kick in the ropes from the corner…followed by a Phenomenal Forearm, Springboarding from the apron! Mega Man would show some FIGHT as he put Remy in the Android Tamer, WRENCHING BACK as hard as his form could allow…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Remy turned back over onto his back and SMACKED Mega Man upside the skull with a roll of quarters! And that and a Step Kick from the ground send Mega Man lurching to Krabs for a Bikini Bottom Dollar, or Rock Bottom from the crustacean! And that…was enough to Remy (and Krabs) to throw out Mega Man over the ropes to the floor! Shun Kazami appeared to be next…

…

…

…

…but Shun gave Sword Edge Chops to both Nicktoons and then DROPKICKS to both of them to knock them down! Shun went for the Ventus Sweep to Krabs, wanting to get rid of the NON-participant first to get rid of any or all distractions…

…

…but Krabs got a Wrist Lock and pulled Kazami into an Inverted Atomic Drop…a SECOND one…a THIRD one…

…

…

…

…and then he HELD Shun up…

…

…for Remy to DIVE with a Clothesline for Remy and Krabs to complete the Diving Hart Attack! That put the Ventus Brawler down…

…

…

…and seven seconds later, HE was thrown over the ropes and out by both Toons as well! Remy would point to the _CCW Zenith _sign to NUCLEAR HEAT…

…

…

…

…

…and then he and Krabs turned to Chuggaaconroy…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…heard the whistle of a bomb…

_[It's like a family in here, just a little disabled!_

_Puttin' it down, we lay 'em out on a table!_

_Who's in the house? The brothers in the house!_

_Got to turn it all out, let you know what we're about!_

_Kinda like Cain and Abel, a bit unstable_

_Don't go breaking the frame; break the whole damn table!_

_How we shut it down? We give them a blast!_

_Keep it real though, just shoes in their ass!]_

"We're Comin' Down" by Jim Johnston played…and the knowing fans in the building ALL POPPED BIG TIME…

…

…especially the DisneyTron showed a blue and white arrow logo with the letters "TRG"…

…

…

…

…

**…****and out came Jonathan Wheeler and Timothy Bishop, better known as PROTON JON and NINTENDOCAPRISUN, the other two-thirds of The Runaway Guys! **The MULTI-TIME 5BW Tag Team Champions in CCW's developmental territory were HERE in Philly; YOUTUBE had found its way onto the CCW roster…and with their partner-in-gaming Chuggaaconroy in peril, they were ready to teach a pair of Trump-endorsing Toons a lesson…

…

…

…which began when Jon and NCS slid into the ring and TRADED BLOWS WITH REMY AND MR. KRABS! Jon and Tim punched the Nicktoons into opposite corners, getting the better of the fisticuff exchange…before Hammer Throwing Remy and Krabs out of the corners and SMACK-DAB into each other! Tim gave Krabs a Belly-to-Back Suplex while Jon, after punching Remy in the abdomen, gave him a Russian Leg Sweep! Tim and Jon both then helped Emile up from the canvas…and the Runaway Guys united in the ring, seeing Eugene Krabs struggling to his feet. Jon JABBED Mr. Krabs…JABBED him again…and AGAIN…and AGAIN…and AGAIN…

…

…

…

…before rolling his hands around each other and…poking Mr. Krabs right between the eyes, completing his Move Faster Pokey punching flurry! Then NCS put Krabs in a Standing Headscissors…and SPUN HIM AROUND into the Bowser Revolution, a Spiral Jackknife Powerbomb! "SO DIZZY!" Tim shouted at the flattened Krabs…

…as Jon grabbed Remy by the head and ran across the ring…

…while Tim popped Emile up into a DOUBLE FOOT STOMP to Remy's back to compound Proton Jon's Bulldog for their team maneuver Don't Eat the Mushroom! Krabs was down…Remy was down…the crowd was STANDING…

…

…

…

…and Chugga, catching his breath, SHOVED NCS in the chest, yelling, "**TIIIIIIIIIIIM!**"

NCS chuckled, knowing what was coming next out of Chugga…

…and Jon, knowing it too, joined in: "One…two…three…

"**_GET THE TABLES!_**" the ENTIRE CROWD boomed as they said it too with Jon, while NintendoCapriSun went to the outside to do just that!

Tim slid a table into the ring…and Chuggaa and Jon set it up, all of Philly chanting, "TABLE! TABLE! TABLE! TABLE! TABLE!" When the Canadian and the half-Mexican had the wood ready, they waited in front of it…while Tim was standing behind…

…

…

…

…

…

**…****and when Remy turned around, he was DOUBLE BACK BODY DROPPED…**

**_…_****_INTO A POWERBOMB BY TIM THROUGH THE TABLE, THE THROWN CONTROLLER!_** Remy was LAID OUT and BROKEN thanks to the Runaway Guys' trademark triple-team maneuver…

…

…

…

…and it was only a matter of seconds for Chuggaaconroy to pick Remy out of the mess…while Jon and Tim picked up Krabs…

…

…

…and they ALL tossed Trump's Toons over the top and out of the ring, Chugga's ejection of Remy counting as an elimination! And the crowd went NUTS for CCW's first foray into The Runaway Guys as a trio! It was unexpected, yet welcomed! And as Krabs looked up in a daze, Chugga shouted, "Sorry, but that's the way the cookie cRUMBLEs!" Chugga smirked at himself…

…while Jon deadpanned, "Just win the Rumble now, Emile."

"Yeah, take us to _Zenith_, dude!" Tim patted Chugga on the back as he and Jon made their exit, their job in all of this DONE, leaving it all up to Emile to do it on his own.

Chuggaa would get to work on doing just that by delivering a Salida del Sol Sit-Out Shiranui onto Aran Ryan…and giving the _Punch-Out! _Psychopath a Split-Legged Moonsault out of the corner to follow up…

…

…

…but he would get decked by ANOTHER _Punch-Out! _character's shot to the face, a FLICK KICK by Disco Kid! The Bronx Boogieman had slid his way inside the ring finally, having recovered from Caesar's unceremonious "welcome" to him…

…

…

…

…and then…Disco Kid looked around…

…

…

…picked up one of the quarters from the Mr. Krabs-supplied busted cash register…

…struck a quick pose…

…

…

…and flicked the quarter ahead into the crowd…a quarter which seemingly started to move very…slowly…

…

…

…

_...and then "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson suddenly started playing from the speakers!_ As Disco Kid shimmied his legs and thrust his upper body ahead with an "OW!", the crowd was relatively CONFUSED by what was happening…and Jonathan Ellis could only groan as he wondered what this buffoon was trying to do. Jeremy, however, was enjoying every ounce of this…while also wondering what the man was up to in all.

…

Disco flicked his wrist…tipped his (nonexistent) white hat…and started to walk around the ring, noting all of the bodies around him, some of whom were staring at him plainfaced. "Smooth Criminal" continued to play…and Disco Kid kept his feet moving, intermittently pinging his limbs out from side to side…

…

…

…

…and Jimmy Neutron just ran at Disco and—got Arm Dragged to the canvas by Disco Kid! The crowd popped at Disco's unexpected awareness, the New York native continuing to dance…and even grabbing Max and using him as a momentary ballroom partner, brushing against the four-year-old and kicking back a foot before semi-twirling Max away, leaving the Dragon Kid HEAVILY bemused…

…and the dance and music continued…to the point where Psymon Stark got next to Disco Kid and decided to JOIN IN. The two danced in-step with one another, complete with pelvic movements and foot shuffling, the Squamish native actually showing he had some Canuck groove in him…but the snowboarder whispered to a haphazardly-observing Wolf Hawkfield, "Don't blow my cover, heheheheheheh…" as Psymon snuck over to Disco Kid…

…

…

…who WITHOUT LOOKING grabbed and Judo Hip Tossed Psymon to the canvas! "Smooth Criminal" went instrumental over the speakers for the moment as Disco spun around and pointed down at Psymon, shrugging his attempted attack off like dust particles and staying funky, fresh and fly (or in Jonathan's words, "VAPID, INANE, AND IMBECILE")…

…

…

…

…and JULIUS CAESAR HAD HAD ENOUGH; the Roman Emperor BLASTED Disco Kid down with a Lariat! And the previously amused and enthused crowd was now BOOING the slaughter of their fun! But the only fun to be gained for Caesar was TOSSING Disco Kid out of the Rumble and moving on without the human farce…

…so the Roman Emperor DID JUST THAT, tossing Disco over the ropes…

…

…and to the ring apron, where Disco Kid held on and remained by a THREAD. Caesar, seeing this, SCOWLED PROFUSELY…

…

…

…and threw a HARD POLISH HAMMER at his back…

…

…

…and it HIT…**but Disco Kid kept his balance, FORWARD LEANING AT AN ANGLE WHICH DEFIED GRAVITY ITSELF…and then leaning himself BACK ONTO THE APRON remaining on his feet! **And Caesar went WIDE-EYED upon seeing this…

…but then he GROWLED…

…

…and he BOLTED at Disco Kid—_only for Disco to pull the top rope down and send Caesar tumbling over and onto the floor!_ Disco Kid ELIMINATED JULIUS CAESAR! Disco rolled himself back into the ring and DANCED UP A STORM…while Caesar was on the floor STOIC…STONE-FACED…and the Ellis Twins were the perfect POLAR OPPOSITES in this moment, Jeremy MARKING OUT over how awesome what he just saw was, calling it "THE GREATEST THING IN A RUMBLE EVER! I MEAN IT! YOU SAW IT HERE FIRST!"…and Jonathan bemoaning the fall of a great man like Caesar out of the match BECAUSE OF AN IDIOT LIKE DISCO KID OF ALL PEOPLE…

…and suddenly cameras went backstage, catching the Khan Brothers watching this on a monitor, the younger one Amir hooting, "DUUUUUDE! That was totally cool, wasn't it? I taught him everything he knows!"

"Yeah, right!" Achmed skeptically snorted. "Why don't you show me?"

"Sure! Hold this!" Amir handed Achmed the pair of snare drumsticks in his hand…and proceeded to clap, twist, spin and snap his fingers…put a hand to his crotch and thrust it MJ-style…and flick a leg and snap his fingers, just going all out…and at this point, Jonathan was about ready to petition for the Khan Brothers' immediate release for indulging this…

…

…

…while another camera far away…caught Annie Frazier bandaged up in a hospital bed, just shaking her head and rolling her eyes with a chuckling face that said, "Oh brother…"

Disco had the Philadelphia crowd clapping along to "Smooth Criminal", dancing out of their seats…

…

…

…

…

…but ARES got back up…

…

…and Disco, preempting him, Flick Kicked—NOTHING, because Ares caught Disco's leg! And the God of War GLARED at the Duke of Dancing, putting his leg down and throttling him! Ares lifted Disco up for the Chokeslam, but Disco got to his feet behind him! Disco Kid popped Ares with a jab…another jab…a THIRD jab…two jumping jacks and a RIGHT HOOK, completing the Disco Flurry!

…And he STILL was then throttled by Ares seconds later, hand around the throat! Kai Green at ringside demanded Disco Kid's prompt destruction…but Ares was the one getting a Flick Kick upside the dome! NOW Ares was dazed…

…

…

…and Disco picked Ares up for the DKO…WENT FOR IT…

…

…

…

…and the Gwenly acolyte got to his feet behind Disco, preventing the DKO and PUMPHANDLING the boogieing boxer…lifting him up and then DROPPING him with the Tombstone from Hell! Kai smiled and applauded Ares…while Ares stood back up STILL holding Disco…walking toward the ropes…

…

…

…

…and Ares muscled Disco Kid up onto his shoulder out of the Belly-to-Belly Reverse Piledriver position…to OKLAHOMA SLAM Disco Kid over the ropes to get rid of him, the Philadelphia audience ENTIRELY dismayed! Ares couldn't have cared less, nor could the approving Kai Green…as BOOS UPON BOOS piled on…and Jonathan would have been SIGNIFICANTLY more gleeful had it not been ARES eliminating his personal annoyance. Jeremy though was ESPECIALLY downcast, saying, "OF COURSE it's that guy who ruins the fun; it's his freaking JOB DESCRIPTION!"

The next thing Ares knew however, MAX was on his back latched to him, tacking on a Flying Dragon Sleeper Hold! Ares tried to shake the four-year-old off like a jockey from his horse…but Max, with all of his young pre-kindergarten might, held on…

…while Disco Kid, outside of the ring, received a standing ovation from the Philadelphia audience, who were VERY MUCH entertained by him while it lasted…

…

…

…

…

…but then CAESAR CHOP BLOCKED DISCO KID BACK DOWN, and Caesar took Disco's right foot into an Ankle Lock! Caesar, RED-FACED AND FURIOUS, just YELLED as the officials tried to get him to back off, but the Roman Emperor REFUSED, just HOLDING ONTO DISCO'S ANKLE AND TWEAKING IT! Disco Kid was in SERIOUS PAIN the longer Caesar had the Ankle Lock applied, his screams going HIGHER AND HIGHER in octave…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until there was a _SNAP_ that was heard, and then Caesar released Disco's foot as the Bronx Boogieman reached for his right ankle in GREAT DISTRESS! He howled in pain as the referees crouching over him, all of them having heard the same snap too…

…

…

…

…

…and CAESAR PUSHED THE REFS AWAY, and he grabbed Disco's LEFT ankle and PUT THAT IN AN ANKLE LOCK TOO! And this one was JUST AS ANGER-DRIVEN AS THE FIRST! Caesar SCREAMED AND SCREAMED, his elimination STILL RESONATING WITH HIM as he held the man responsible by his tearing…TEARING ankle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then _A SECOND SNAP WAS HEARD! _Caesar let go of the foot, leaving Disco Kid with TWO BUSTED ANKLES…the Bronx Boogieman left WHIMPERING on the ground helplessly as the Roman Emperor seethed away…referees FINALLY reprimanding him enough to get him to retreat…or perhaps it was just Caesar deeming the damage sufficiently done for now…as he saw EMTs come down to the ring to help the writhing _Punch-Out! _Minor Circuit competitor…

…and in the ring…Max STILL had his Dragon Sleeper locked in onto Ares, who couldn't seem to get the Dragon Kid off of him…

…

…

…

…and as Ares tried, WOLF HAWKFIELD GORED HIM, taking him down along WITH the attached Max! The God of War dropped to the mat in a heap…

…and Chuggaaconroy DRILLED Wolf with an Inverted Frankensteiner…or at least TRIED TO, but he was SNATCHED IN MID-EFFORT! Wolf muscled Chuggaa up into an Electric Chair and spun Emile around…

…

…

…giving him ONE Powerbomb…TWO Powerbombs…THREE STRAIGHT REPEATING POWERBOMBS! Even Chuggaa's outcry of "BUT I'M FRIENDS WITH A CANADIAN!" wasn't enough to save him from the third one! Jimmy Neutron would slow Wolf down however with a Springboard into a Chop Block from the middle rope…followed by an Atom Split off of the ropes! Wolf clutched his head as he rolled to his knees…and Liu Kang MISSED a Shining Wizard as Wolf ducked it, but Wolf DID NOT duck the Reverse Roundhouse Kick that followed from the Shaolin Monk…who would next attempt a Shaolin Bomb…

…

…

…

…only for Wolf to break out of it and FRONT SUPLEX Liu Kang directly onto the ring rope Gutbuster-style! Liu Kang was left hung out to dry on the ring rope…until he found his way onto the apron, feet planted…gut "feeling like mashed potatoes" as Jeremy put it…

…and the Big Bad Wolf…had the Infinity Champion in his sights, chomping at the proverbial bit…

…

…

…and Wolf hit the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and** got a gold record SMASHED against his bare back, encasement glass SHATTERING upon impact! **Wolf GRIMACED at the wicked shot…and after a few seconds, turned around with a growl, wondering like everybody else WHO was responsible for the bang from behind…

…

…

…

…and what he sees…is a black dress-wearing _Selena Gomez! _The American singer and actress since childhood saw Wolf's visibly peeved visage…and she smirked at Hawkfield…

…

…and with one finger, drew in the air the letters…"J"…"B"…

…

…

…

…

…

…and before Wolf could act from there, MICHAEL PHELPS came in from behind and took Wolf by the legs to dump him over the top rope, sending him to the floor! The Olympic gold medalist REVELED in his right place-right time elimination of the Canadian Badass, who upon realization GLARED at Phelps, who laughed and said, "AW, DON'T BE SO MAD! YOU ALREADY KNOW AMERICANS ALWAYS OWN YOU CANADIAN TRASH, HAHAHA!" THAT, suffice to say, TICKED the Virtua Powerhouse off…not to mention encouraged shriller "**YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!**" chants…

…and Wolf would then SNARL and turn to Selena, who backed away from the INCENSED beast, knowing what she had done, FEELING his outrage…and she kept on withdrawing in fear…

…

…

…

…while Wolf kept his pursuit and—**_was Half Nelson Bulldogged onto the arena floor by _****_JUSTIN BIEBER!_**

With the crowd in an UNBELIEVABLE UPROAR, the London, Ontario native stood up and locked eyes with his fellow singer…who smiled sinisterly and sultrily at the 22-year-old…

…

…

…and Justin grabbed Selena and wrapped her up in a BIG, LONG KISS, bringing the Philly crowd to UNREMITTINGLY chant, "**_F*CK YOU, JUSTIN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) F*CK YOU, JUSTIN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)_** **_F*CK YOU, JUSTIN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)_** **_F*CK YOU, JUSTIN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)_**" After thirteen seconds, Justin slowly broke the kiss…

…and as Wolf groggily lifted his head up, Justin turned to him…and with a hand on Wolf's jaw, he shouted, "SAY HELLOOOO…TO THE _REAL _CANADIAN BADASS!"

And then Justin gave Wolf a SPINNING HIGH KNEE STRIKE to Wolf's face, laying him out! Justin stood over the _Virtua Fighter _veteran…asserting with a finger gunpoint, "BELIEB…THAT!"

Bieber grabbed Selena by the hand from there and led her away, the two singers heading out of there from the lower level of the entrance stage, 19,500 strong chanting, "**_YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK!_**" as they left.

Michael Phelps goes to Psymon Stark in the ring now, saying, "Your Canadian pal doesn't look too hot out there, EH? You should go check on him!" And with that Phelps tried to Body Slam Phelps over the ropes…

…

…and although Psymon put up a struggle, he was STILL sent over the top…but NOT to the floor, Stark holding onto the rope along the way! Phelps spotted this, and he started to punch at the hands of Psymon, using his fists to break Psymon's grip on the ring rope to send him descending…

…

…

…but even after losing hold of the ropes, Psymon KICKED Phelps in the gut through the ropes with a boot to defend himself. Psymon gave Phelps ANOTHER kick, and then ANOTHER and then ANOTHER…but one kick is CAUGHT…and Phelps grabbed both of Psymon's feet and YANKED them such that the Canadian was crotched by the bottom rope itself! Psymon nursed his nether region with a cross between an owl impersonation and…some expression of agony…

…

…and the Olympian locked Psymon within the ropes in a Catch 22! Phelps would use the hold with NO ROPE BREAKS to fear to just wear down Psymon further and further…keeping the submission applied for almost thirty seconds…

…

…

…

…

…

…before letting go of Stark and standing up, grabbing the ropes himself and using a foot to try and push Psymon off of the apron and to the outside and the floor…and for another half-minute, it appeared that Phelps was succeeding…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but that was before Psymon grabbed a foot of Phelps from his positioning and SCOOTED himself backward to pull Michael into crotching the bottom rope himself! It was now Phelps's turn to tend to his groin…

…while Stark…was SOMEHOW keeping his feet off of the floor…while his entire upper body was on the ground from his hard scoot to crotch Phelps where he had. Psymon started to push himself up…

…

…

…

…putting ONE FOOT ON THE FLOOR…

…

…

…and HOPPING ON THAT FOOT ONLY to get himself back to the apron standing so he could roll into the ring, SAFE! With only ONE FOOT touching the floor he was STILL IN THE MATCH! And with Phelps now by the ropes, Psymon ran across the ring and Baseball Slide Dropkicked Phelps in the face! He did so once…he did so TWICE…

…

…

…

…but Phelps TUCKED HIMSELF to avoid getting the Baseball Slide a third time…

…except _there was no third time, _as Psymon slipped his way PAST Phelps to go underneath the bottom rope and out…to pull Phelps off of the apron and onto his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry! Phelps flailed on Psymon's shoulders and got off, grabbing Psymon for an Olympic Slam instead…

…

…but a Psymon KARATE CHOP TO THE THROAT blocked that...

…and Psymon took Phelps onto his shoulders a second time and PSYMONIZED HIM ONTO THE FLOOR! The crowd POPPED as Phelps bounced off of the arena ringside matting with LIMITED GIVE…but of course this didn't eliminate him…

…

…

…

…

…

…but when Psymon took the dying weight back inside the ring and pushed it in…the follow-up pick up and TOSS OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR by Psymon Stark DID eliminate the Olympian, providing the chant of "PSYMON! PSYMON! PSYMON!" in the process, inspiring Stark to go Hulk Hogan and cup his ear for more!

All the while…MAX WAS STILL KEEPING ARES IN THE DRAGON SLEEPER HE HAD BEFORE, even holding onto it AFTER Wolf had Gored Ares while Max was holding onto it! At this point, with only TWO MORE eliminations over the top left before the Five-Way Dance portion of the bout, the Dragon Kid seemed to have brought the God of War into a DEEP SLEEP…

…

…

…

…

…

…UNTIL ARES SAT UP. And when Ares sat up, Max GASPED…and tried his best to TIGHTEN his Dragon Sleeper grip…even while Ares began to STAND UP…

…

…

…and Ares grabbed Max by the hair and a High-Angle Snapmare—WAS COUNTERED into a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT by Max instead! Max slowly got up to his feet after sending Ares directly onto his face and head…

…and when Ares got up to HIS feet about forty seconds later…Max was waiting for him…by the apron…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max SPRINGBOARDED and PUSHED ARES IN THE AIR to send him barreling towards the ring ropes! Ares stumbled from the unexpected and informal tactic…

…and turned around to take a CACTUS CROSS BODY…that Ares ABSORBED, staying in the ring and not going over the ropes but STILL taking the hit. Max, landing back in the ring, ran at the God of War again…

…

…

…and hit a SECOND Cross Body…that AGAIN Ares absorbed, staying inside after the hit! Max did likewise…

…

…

…

…and a THIRD Cactus Cross Body was ABSORBED by Ares, Max clearly connecting and VISIBLY having some effects but not enough to permanently take away Ares's equilibrium at the moment! Max, looking for a form of avengement, the _XX _Rumble's events fresh in his mind—and what happened to him the night Ares bowed to the Alpha Bitch fresh in his mind too—went for a fourth…

…

…and got BIG BOOTED FROM PHILADELPHIA TO THE EMPIRE STATE BY ARES ON THE RETURN! Kai jumped for joy, and Ares went for the kill a moment later with the Six Feet Under…

…

…

…

…

…but Max pushed himself off and gave Ares a MAX DRIVE instead! Ares blearily backed up towards the ropes once again…

…

…

…and Max HURRICANRANA'D ARES OVER THE ROPES…

…

…

…

…but Ares landed on the APRON rather than the floor…

…

…and Max…landed on the apron too! So when Ares started to stand, Max clutched him for an S.O.S. onto the apron…but Ares countered, turning Max's Cutter grip into a Pumphandle in an instant! Ares prepared to SKEWER the Dragon Kid…

…

…

…but _Maxito _slipped out from behind, vaulted back into the ring, and GAVE ARES A ROPE-AIDED ENZUIGIRI THAT HAD ARES TEETERING, ALMOST OFF! Max saw JUST HOW CLOSE he was…

…and he went to the adjacent apron…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Springboarded at Ares—INTO A HAND TO THE THROAT…

…

…

…

…for Ares to LIFT MAX UP AND OVER and CHOKESLAM Max from off of the apron to the floor, never leaving or moving his own feet to do so as he ELIMINATED the World Tag Team Champion! There would be NO PBS challenger for the Magnus Title at the Regal Rumble, and the Philadelphia crowd who witnessed and recalled Max in the Winners Take All Match couldn't help but feel that dismay with him as the brother of Emmy writhed on the ground.

While Max pulled himself together dejectedly outside of the ring, Kai was ever so elated…and even took it upon herself to position herself right with eyesight and earshot of the four-year-old, proclaiming, "HOW DOES IT FEEL? THE SINS OF THE SISTER HATH VISITED UPON THE BROTHER! CONSEQUENCE AND CURSES! CONSEQUENCE AND CURSES!"

…

And Max, having it up to his neck and then some, pushed the Messenger of Gwen to the floor onto her backside! The young boy with reddened fists and a fed-up glower stomped off…

…or he would have had Ares not CLOTHESLINED HIM DOWN! Ares had exited the ring from between the top and middle ropes and, upon seeing Max lay his hands on Kai, came upon him to ACT…

…

…

…

…

…and act he did by **GIVING MAX A SIX FEET UNDER ONTO THE EDGE OF THE RING APRON FRAME! **Max's lumbar region almost went CONCAVE as it his the apron, leaving Max unable to even scream in pain, the very nature of the maneuver leaving him INERT ON THE GROUND! And the crowd HISSED at this, Jeremy exclaiming, "NOW WHAT WAS THE HOOVER DAM POINT OF THAT?!"

"Paying for a transgression," Cris replied…and Jonathan almost punched a hole through his desk upon hearing that "reasoning".

Kai dusted herself off of the ground…and praised Gwen for dropping karma upon Emmy's sibling…and there was ONE MORE ELIMINATION LEFT…

…

…

…

…and Chuggaaconroy—_was SUPERKICKED by __BARRY__, the force of the boot sending the Let's Player and Runaway Guy over the top rope and to the floor himself! _THIS brought the crowd to perplexity, as the fans were under the impression that Barry had been eliminated…

…

…

…but a replay on the monitor of Al Michaels revealed…that when Tony the Tiger pulled Barry off of the apron to Frosted Flake Bomb him, he simply took Barry into a Prawn Hold with the legs of the Twinleaf Trainer on his shoulders…and NOT ON THE FLOOR as a result! And with Barry getting dropped onto steel stairs, his whole body was on the steps, NO PART OF IT touching the ground either! So Barry had in fact NEVER BEEN ELIMINATED! The Rookie Revolutionary bellowed out, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP!" flailing and shooting his arms about everywhere, FIRED UP over cheating death to the AWE…and CHAGRIN of (most of) the audience!

Barry the Twinleaf swiveled his hips…and set his sights on Liu Kang, who was in the ring holding his ribs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the "Real Blond Bomb Suck It Kennelly"—WAS BACKDROPPED OVER THE ROPES by Liu Kang…and THIS TIME THERE WERE NO STEEL STEPS TO SAVE HIM! He was OUT! And with THAT, the final over-the-top-rope elimination had been made! Referee Jim Kawaguchi was ready to get inside the ring to call the pinfall/submission phase of the Regal Rumble contest…with Liu Kang, Aran Ryan, Jimmy Neutron, Ares, and Psymon Stark the remaining participants…

…

…

…

…and Barry—got turned around at the bottom of the ramp and TRIXBUSTERED ONTO THE RAMP ITSELF BY TRIX RABBIT! Barry was KO'd after that drop…

…and Tony the Tiger TOOK A SERRATED SPOON and DUG IT INTO BARRY'S FOREHEAD…growling at him as he drew blood, "WHEN WE PUT YOUR ASS DOWN…YOU DON'T GET THE F*CK UP!" After severing Barry enough and leaving a strip of red above the eyebrows, the Cereal Killers ONCE AGAIN left…

…and all focus was now on the ring…where five men stood…and only ONE OF THEM could punch his ticket to _Zenith _and a shot the Magnus Championship of the World…no matter the motivations…from proving oneself as the best grappler in the world…to adding an extra layer to the "hardcore" exterior…to putting said Title BACK into darkness it once knew…to redecorating a camp whose mindset was all gold all the time…to intellectualizing CCW and Fiction Wrestling from the top down…

…and while Kai stood by on behalf of Ares…DOC LOUIS appeared from the back as well, in support of Aran Ryan…because it was officially CRUNCH TIME.

The bell sounded to kick off the second leg of the match, the Five-Way Dance…and Aran and Psymon got into a slugfest while Jimmy and Liu Kang—perhaps subliminally—both went after the dangerous God of War Ares. Kai shrieked and cried foul over this while Jimmy held Ares in the corner, pushing him into it by the waist…and Liu Kang sped at him with a Corner Shining Wizard! Liu Kang backed up…and gave a SECOND Corner Shining Wizard! Liu Kang kept it up, Jimmy keeping Ares in there for THREE…FOUR…FIVE…SIX…SEVEN Shining Wizards! After all strikes, Liu Kang and Jimmy lifted Ares up onto the top rope…and they tried for a Double Superplex…

…

…

…but Ares would block it…and then lift Liu Kang over his shoulder, Canadian Backbreaker Rack-style…and THROTTLE Jimmy…

…

…

…

**…****and jump out of the corner to LIGHTNING STRIKE Liu Kang and CHOKESLAM Neutron, BOTH FROM THE TOP ROPE! **The maneuver was IMMENSE and EFFECTIVE, leaving BOTH attackers flattened by his hands, pleasing Kai Green…

…

…

…

…

…but pin attempts on Jimmy Neutron…AND Liu Kang didn't score three-counts, each coming within a hair! Meanwhile, Psymon Irish Whipped Aran Ryan…and had his Back Body Drop setup countered with a Hunter Hearst Helmsly-esque Knee Smash Facebreaker followed by a Discus Celtic Hammer to the head! After choking Psymon against the mat, Knee Dropping him in the face six times, and Knee Raking the face of Stark _seven _times…the Celtic Clubber and former Universal Champion, with Psymon turned over, placed him in a Japanese Stranglehold! The Dubliner would tug away at his perhaps equally-mentally-unstable opponent…

…

…

…but after forty-two seconds, Psymon muscled off of the canvas, standing up…with Aran on his back…

…

…

…

…

…and ARES GRABBED PSYMON and TURNBUCKLE CHOKESLAMMED HIM, sending Aran's back SPATTERING off of the corner while also freeing yet harming Psymon…

…whom he next dropped onto the top rope via a Hotshot version of Snake Eyes, impacting Psymon's neck and throat! The God of War turned his attention to Aran Ryan next, giving him a Stinger Splash in the corner…and then a TRIO of Choke Tosses, holding onto Aran's neck with both hands per toss and lifting him up at will…and then HURLING ARAN OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE OUTSIDE WITH THE THIRD CHOKE TOSS! Doc Louis CRINGED as Aran went SPLAT onto the ground, while Kai gushed with delight at the absolute ROLL Ares was on, much to Philadelphia's DISAPPROVAL as they booed the taunting Ares who simply used a hand to show everyone what he had done, letting that speak for him…

…

…

…

…but a Diving Moonsault off of the top rope from the 299-pounder was perhaps too zealous as its intended target Liu Kang rolled out of the way! Liu Kang would Shoot Kick the kneeling and wincing Ares in the chest from there…giving him SIX SUCH KICKS…

…

…

…and ROUNDHOUSING him in the head—WHILE JIMMY NEUTRON ADDED A SHINING APPRENTICE TO ARES'S MENU! Again the Boy Genius and Shaolin Monk were doubling up on the God of War…

…

…and after giving him a DOUBLE GOTCH PILEDRIVER, dropping the God of War DIRECTLY onto his head, they BOTH pinned him together, each one hooking a leg…

…

…

…

…but Ares KICKED OUT, not letting Neutron or Liu Kang have the elimination! So Neutron proposed a RETRY on an earlier maneuver that failed…the Double Superplex…

…and Liu Kang and Jimmy took Ares up to the corner…went for it…

…

…

…

…

…

…HAD ARES LIFTED…

…

…

…

…

…and—Jimmy let go of Ares, SLID DOWN the corner…and let LIU KANG hold onto Gwen's acolyte…

…

…

…while taking Liu Kang by the legs and POWERBOMBING HIM OUT OF THE CORNER, thus making a Tower of Doom with HE as the sole beneficiary! And as he pointed to his head and noted his smartness in being the only man to reap the rewards while ALL OTHERS went down, the crowd BOOED.

When Psymon got up, Jimmy gave him a One-Handed Bulldog…followed by a Topé Atómico from the apron…followed by a Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault onto Psymon that he landed and TRANSITIONED into a Key Lock onto Psymon's left arm! Cris stated that Jimmy was aiming to take out Psymon's raw offense in the Psymonizer, Near-Death Experience, etc.…

…

…and after eleven seconds, Psymon rolled over…and Jimmy turned his hold into a Grounded Hammerlock, Psymon prone on the canvas…which set him up moments later for a Standing Moonsault onto the arm! Jimmy took Psymon up by the arm…and gave him an Arm Wringer…a SERIES of Arm Wringers, wearing that arm down…

…

…

…and after four of them, Jimmy—had his Q.E.D. try SWATTED AWAY, Psymon pushing Jimmy's leg away and grabbing the Boy Genius and planting him with a Back Suplex Slam! Psymon shook out his arm as best as he could…and went for the Psymonizer a third of a minute later…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jimmy turned it into a Q.E.D. on the way down, taking the worked-over arm in the spin-out and getting a boot under Psymon's chin! Psymon was DAZED, and Jimmy got up…

…

…

…and DRILLED Psymon square in the nose with a Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick! And spectators recognized this as Cindy Vortex's Blonde Ambition signature from AWE! The call to his fellow _Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius _character earned some noting cheers…but others chanted, "YOU STILL SUCK! YOU STILL SUCK!"

But that was no let to Jimmy…who went for Psymon's right leg to apply the Neutron Lock…

…

…

…

…

**…****but he was suddenly NAILED by MATT QUINLAN, who gave him the Shari Spotter, his take on Arik Cannon's Glimmering Warlock! **The Cybersquad male had entered the scene, and had left a mark upon the leader of the faction that effective took the Cybersquad OUT of Rumble participation in the Pre-Show! And fans REMEMBERED this and POPPED! Cris Collinsworth complained that Jimmy was INNOCENT in all of this, bringing up that Jimmy had wanted the Cybersquad to WIN…but Jonathan stated that even still, it was Jimmy's team that made that impossible, and it was under Jimmy's watch that Dmitri had intervened/showed intentions to do so, so it was STILL ON HIM…and the Shari Spotter kick exhibited LITTLE TO NO UNDERSTANDING of Jimmy's side of things, as Matt Quinlan left on that note…

…

…

…and Psymon Stark got up…

…pulled Jimmy up too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the _SSX _mainstay DROPPED Jimmy with a Near-Death Experience, HOLDING ONTO his Fallaway Powerbomb with a bridging pin! Referee Jim Kawaguchi counted 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! And Jimmy Neutron was eliminated! The _SSX_ fans and Psymon Stark fans got LOUDER…because it was ONE STEP CLOSER for the Hardcore Hero of CCW.

Said Hardcore Hero ran at Ares and gave him a Front Flip Neckbreaker that led to a leg-hooking body-folding near-fall! Psymon went for a Double-Arm DDT to Ares…but Ares pushed Stark off of him forcefully, kicked him in the gut as he tried to come back…and leveled him with a BRAINBUSTER! Ares SNARLED as he put down the match's lone Canadian standing…

…

…and then he went for Six Feet Under to Stark…but Psymon elbowed Ares 12-to-6 and got out of his clutches behind the immortal villain. Ares turned around, and Psymon lifted him Oklahoma-style, thinking Starkness Falls…

…

…

…

…but Ares floated down…and LIFTED PSYMON FROM BEHIND, going from Rear Facelock into his OWN Oklahoma…thinking Tombstone from Hell…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Psymon employed the same counter…only to put Ares in a FIREMAN'S CARRY…

…

…

…

…and he PSYMONIZED ARES GUT-FIRST ONTO THE TOP ROPE! It was a Fireman's Carry Spin-Out Rope Gutbuster, and it looked to EVISCERATE the now-COUGHING God of War…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Psymon followed it up with a TRUE BLUE PSYMONIZER in the center of the ring! Psymon turned Ares over, the crowd BUZZING on the pin! And referee Jimmy Kawaguchi counted 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…ARES KICKED OUT JUST BEFORE 3! And the crowd's excitement turned to frustration as Psymon couldn't quite get enough to eliminate Ares!

…But as Psymon said, "That's okay, guys! Don't be mad! …It just means I get to play with my food some more, heheheh…"

And Psymon rolled out of the ring…

…

…

…

…and came back in with a RAZOR WIRE BOARD from underneath the ring! As he pushed it inside, the crowd got ELECTRIC again, knowing that something VIOLENT was about to ensue, brought to them by Psymon Stark…

…

…

…but they didn't know the half of it…

…

…

…as the next thing Psymon did was dig into his jeans…

…

…and pull out a bottle of LIGHTER FLUID…and a BIC LIGHTER…

…

…

…

…

…

…and by the power of pyrokinetic magic, soon enough, the razor wire board was **IN THE CORNER ON FIRE. **And Psymon…had his sights set on ONE FOE…

…

…

…and when that foe got up, Psymon picked the God of War up in Spinebuster position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but "The Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green ran into the ring and grabbed Psymon's legs, keeping him from running Ares into the flaming board! Psymon KICKED his feet out of Kai's grasp…

…

…

…and having to resort to more desperate measures, Kai jumped at Psymon—who TURNED AND CAUGHT HER ON TOP OF ARES! Psymon had a stack of the Alpha Bitch's Order on his right shoulder…razor wire burning brightly…

…

…

…

…

…and—**_Aran Ryan sped in and TACKLED Psymon _**(who dropped Ares and Kai, the two of them tumbling off of Psymon's shoulder to the mat)**_, running the Canadian Crazy Horse ALL THE WAY INTO THE FIERY RAZOR WIRE BOARD out of nowhere!_** An EXPLOSION of sorts went off and puffed as bodies SMASHED into the razor wire and flames, Philadelphia chanting "**THAT WAS BRUTAL! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THAT WAS BRUTAL! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" And THEY WERE CORRECT…

…

…

…as Aran Ryan made it out of the wreck, much to Doc Louis's relief and gladness…

…Ares used a boot to push Kai out of the ring, quite possibly to SANCTUARY…

…

…

…and the Celtic Clubber picked Psymon Stark up, taking him out of the vile rubble he was deposited through…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aran gave Psymon the Blarney Stone! The client of Doc Louis pinned Psymon, fans now BOOING as they realized: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! And PSYMON was out! A maniacally giggling Aran Ryan had eliminated "The Canadian Crazy Horse" Psymon Stark, and now we were down to THREE.

Doc Louis pounded the apron in the hopes of willing Aran Ryan up, and it HAPPENED…

…

…

…and Ryan took a loose strand of razor wire from out of the corner, a piece detached from the board debris…

…

…

…

…

…and the Dublin native wrapped the razor wire around his own HEAD! It was with that tactic and apparatus that the Irishman SLICED Ares by HEADBUTTING HIM REPEATEDLY IN THE FACE! The razor wire made INCISION upon INCISION on the God of War…and then incision upon incision on Liu Kang, who ALSO received Razor Wire-Aided Headbutts to the skull! After forty-five seconds, ALL THREE MEN WERE BLEEDING, Aran's blood self-inflicted…and hardly a hindrance to the man. The former Universal Champion then took the razor wire and removed it from his face…to tie it around the top turnbuckle in the corner of the ring…

…which set up for Ryan to HEAD SLAM Liu Kang into that turnbuckle and FURTHER bust him open, giving him ELEVEN STRAIGHT HEAD SLAMS into the razor-wire-covered turnbuckle pad! Liu Kang's face was a MESS now…

…

…and Aran placed him onto the top turnbuckle…grabbed the head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Original Sin was BLOCKED by an Armageddrop as Liu Kang found his way back to his feet behind the Celtic Clubber, avoiding the Jawbreaker variation! Liu Kang was WRITHING, wiping his face FOUR TIMES to get the blood from out of his eyes…

…

…

…

…and he stood up right by the corner—and DODGED Ares's incoming Stinger Splash! Ares ended up getting NOTHING BUT RAZOR WIRE TURNBUCKLE to the chest as he went down…

…and Liu Kang, standing, gave the kneeling Ares and Aran SHOOT KICKS…SHOOT KICKS…SHOOT KICKS…MULTIPLE SHOOT KICKS TO THEIR CHESTS, alternating between the two of them…six times…

…

…

…

…

…and then he ROUNDHOUSED THEM BOTH, Ares first, then Aran Ryan! And with both opposing survivors down, Liu Kang headed for the high-rent district…

…

…

…

…

…

…where he got his right leg grabbed by Kai Green! Liu Kang frowned and used an arm to try and shoo Kai away, getting her to unhand him…

…

…but on the other side, Doc Louis had Liu Kang's LEFT leg…and the two's pulling combined SENT LIU KANG CROTCHING THE RAZOR WIRE TURNBUCKLE! ALL OF PHILLY CRINGED as they saw that one! "Kitana, I'm sorry but you may have to consider artificial insemination to get your future kids now…" Jeremy speaks, feeling ALL of that pain.

Kai and Doc urged their respective charges to take advantage of the matter now presented…

…

…

…

…and Ares went up first—only to be SHOVED INTO KAI by Aran Ryan, Kai being sent hard off of the apron and HITTING THE BACK OF HER HEAD onto the floor with a thud! Ares saw Kai's gruesome descent and—couldn't even so much as apologize as Aran quickly snatched him up and dropped him with a Rack Bomb on the mat! Ares was down…and Ryan went forward to indeed take advantage of Liu Kang…

…

…

…

…

…and his means of doing so was to drop the Infinity Champion _with an End of the Rainbow on top of the razor wire-covered turnbuckle…_

…

…That was the plan anyway…but Liu Kang prevented it…

…

…and he prevented it with elbows…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_…__followed by a Flawless Victory variant where he Double Jumped into DOUBLE FOOT STOMPING ARAN RYAN'S FACE INTO THE RAZOR WIRE TURNBUCKLE, and then coming down onto Ares with the Moonsault finish! _A HUGE pop came from the fans in attendance as they saw that from the Shaolin Monk, chanting, "**THAT WAS COOL! THAT WAS COOL!**" and even "**_LIU…KANG ROCKS! LIU…KANG ROCKS! LIU…KANG ROCKS!_**"

It was a labor for Liu Kang to get back to his feet right then and there…but in due enough time, the man who drew #6 in the match got up…went to where Aran Ryan was still perched and out of it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the Infinity Champion POWERBOMBED Aran out of the corner on top of Ares's supine frame! Aran backward rolled in a heap as Doc screamed, "NOOO! NOOOOOOO!" with hands on his head…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang grabbed Aran in the Double Pumphandle…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and COMPLETED IT with the Orange Crush! The Shaolin Bomb CONNECTED! And Liu Kang got Aran pinned: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! Aran Ryan was eliminated! Doc fell to his knees as the result was announced and confirmed by Blader DJ over the microphone…

…and now it was TWENTY-EIGHT DOWN…and TWO TO GO…#6 Liu Kang…and #21 Ares…

…

…and with Liu Kang having gone close to FIFTY MINUTES in tenure in the match, the affects were evident…but the desire was evident even MORE. "**_LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG!_**" chants nearly MOVED the Wells Fargo Center…as the CCW Infinity Champion walked…half-limped towards Ares, who was getting to a knee himself…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he pulled Ares up to a vertical base—**_and got flipped upside-down and abruptly TOMBSTONED FROM HELL! Ares had either been playing possum or just LYING IN WAIT! _**And the God of War now had Liu Kang UNMOVING ON THE MAT…

…as he crossed over Liu Kang's arms…Deadman-style…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…_****_AND ONLY GOT A NEAR-FALL AS LIU KANG KICKED OUT AT 2.9999! _**Ares SNARLED, UNABLE TO BUY IT as referee Jim Kawaguchi made it known and reconfirmed…and it took ALL OF THE MUSCLES IN THE GOD OF WAR'S BODY to restrain himself from Tombstoning the zebra just as well for being the bearer of bad news…

…but after the Tombstone, it was clear that Liu Kang was SPENT in more ways than one…and with every BOMB of a punch Ares threw at him, sweat and blood flew off of his face and out of the ring, almost into the audience. One punch, and Liu Kang was down. He got back up; one punch, and he was down again. That was the story for the next FULL MINUTE as Liu Kang, in the words of Drowning Pool, "step[ped] up [just to] get knocked down". A VICIOUS Short-Arm Clothesline by Ares made Liu Kang FLIP ALL THE WAY OVER ONTO HIS FEET AGAIN, and this time it wasn't by Liu Kang's design; it was by HOW HARD HE WAS HIT…and that allowed Ares to HIT HIM AGAIN, giving him a SECOND Short-Arm Clothesline JUST AS BRUTAL! After those blows…Ares GRABBED Liu Kang by the throat…

…

…

…

…

…and—LIU KANG SUNSET FLIPPED over and out of the Chokeslam, preventing it and bringing Ares down and supine for a DOUBLE FOOT STOMP to the chest! Liu Kang rolled to the ropes to give himself an easier time to stand back up after the Stomp made its mark…

…

…and when he got up, he ran at Ares and DOUBLE FOOT STOMPED his chest in a SECOND time! Again he went to the ropes…again he pulled himself up, 19,000-plus SCREAMING HIS NAME AT THE TOPS OF THEIR LUNGS…

…and HE would scream too, in passion…

…

…

…

…

…and—this time Ares rolled out of the way, but as Liu Kang landed on the mat he IMMEDIATELY jumped backward to DOUBLE FOOT STOMP ARES IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD, CAVING IT RIGHT IN! Liu Kang was showing what his educated feet were made of…

…

…

…

…and he gave Ares a Spinning Savate Kick to the spine, causing Ares to lurch into the corner facing outward to ringside. Liu Kang took some steps backward…and gave Ares a Corner Shining Wizard to the BACK OF HIS HEAD! It was different, but it was perfect setup…for the Running INVERTED Bulldog for an INVERTED Kombination (or as Jeremy quipped, "A REVERSE-K KOMBINATION!")!

("Or a Strikeout Looking Kombination!" Al added.

"I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE!" Jeremy squealed.)

Ares was on his knees…

…

…

…and Liu Kang went for a Superkick to the back of the head, but Ares HAD EYES THERE, and GRABBED THE FOOT…

…

…but there was no answer for the DRAGON WHIP that followed to the back of the dome! Liu Kang forward rolled over Ares's body and went to the middle rope, waiting for Ares…rubbing his midsection…hearing the chants…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…_****_and jumping down into a Standing Headscissors to FRONT FLIP PILEDRIVE ARES INTO THE MAT WITH AUTHORITY! _**One could call it a Netherrealm Sunrise or something of the kind…but regardless, it PACKED A PUNCH…

…

…

…

…

…and it led right into Liu Kang GETTING UP with Ares…

…

…

…

…and COMPOUNDING it with a Sit-Out Powerbomb! Liu Kang held on! EVERYBODY COUNTED: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99995 Ares got the shoulder up! "WHAT IS LIU KANG TO DO?!" Al Michaels asked…

…and Liu Kang created his answer…

…in the form of URANAGE SLAMMING the 299-pounder! At THIS STAGE of the match it was a feat; at ANY STAGE it could've been a feat what with a 110-plus pound differential between the Infinity Champion and the God of War…but Ares was down…

…and Liu Kang…was looking RIGHT AT THE _ZENITH _SIGN…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and from the corner, he propelled himself…

…

…the first jump…

…

…the second jump…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…the flip and the FLAWLESS VICTORY GETTING THWARTED BY A THROAT THRUST FROM A RISING ARM OF ARES! Liu Kang reeled away from Ares, neck being nursed from the DEVASTATING blow…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he soon ate a DISCUS BACK ELBOW SMASH by Ares…which led directly into a CHOKESLAM! And after that Chokeslam, Ares SLASHED THE THROAT, making the universal gesture…and then pointed at the _Zenith _sign…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he grabbed Liu Kang by the head…

…in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…****and gave Liu Kang an ****Impaler DDT!**And Philadelphia gave that MOLTEN LEVELS OF HEAT, as it was NO SECRET where that maneuver from Ares came from…

…

…

…and Ares turned over Liu Kang…Infinity Champ LIFELESS…

…

…

…made the sign of the cross…

…

…

…

…

…and referee Jim Kawaguchi counted 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…_****_2.9999875 Liu Kang KICKED OUT, and the entire building went NUTS in DISBELIEF!_** Ares TENDERIZED the canvas underneath him with a fist and ROARED at the referee, interrogating him on HOW THIS WAS POSSIBLE when he had used his GODDESS'S MOVE to get the job done…but Liu Kang was still fighting…he was STILL BREATHING…

…

…

…

…not for long though if Ares had a word on it.

…

…

…

…

And that word came in the form of a Tombstone from Hell that—LIU KANG COUNTERED INTO A TILT-A-WHIRL SMALL PACKAGE! In almost a callback to how he retained his Infinity Title earlier in the night, Liu Kang had Ares pinned here! And he got 1…2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…JUST TWO; Ares kicked out! But when Liu Kang got up he CLOCKED Ares with a Gamengiri…that didn't knock the God of War down! Liu Kang tried a second one, but Ares CAUGHT IT out of the air as Liu Kang went down to the mat, now holding Ares in a half-advertent Open Guard…in which Ares Double Choked Liu Kang, lifted him up from the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…and Running Tree Slammed him into the razor-wire turnbuckle, RAMMING him back-first and slicing him up…

…

…

…and then slicing him up EVEN MORE upon running him Tree-style into the razor-wire board remains! After 50 seconds of both men downed from there, fatigue taking hold…and "**_THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap_**) chants taking hold, Ares pulled Liu Kang out of the jetsam…

…

…

…

…and twisted Liu Kang's arm…before going up to the top rope and WALKING ALONG IT, Old School-like…but this wasn't going to end in any form of Axe Handle as Ares made it all the way into a corner and HEAVED Liu Kang up with an Elevated Wrist Lock to the top turnbuckle, literally pulling Liu Kang up by his ARM ALONE to join him up there. And once there…the only place to go was DOWN…

…and Ares was going to put him there via SIX FEET UNDER FROM THE TOP ROPE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ares JUMPED DOWN with Liu Kang en route to an Elevated Superbomb **_that the Shaolin Monk BACKFLIPPED OUT OF ARES'S HANDS TO AVOID, LANDING ON HIS FEET! _**And when Ares realized, he was SUPERKICKED by the Kombatant square in the jaw…and then ROUNDHOUSED, the second kick being enough to bring Ares to a knee…

…

…

…

…

…and a SECOND Roundhouse leaving Ares DOWN! The Infinity Champion panted, the fight of his life being put up in this match, now about to reach closer to a FULL HOUR with the duration of this portion of the match…

…and Liu Kang found himself just a few steps away…from the razor-wire turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…and the Infinity Champ, thinking quickly, started to untangle the razor-wire from the turnbuckle padding…

…and refasten it AROUND HIS OWN BOOT. Liu Kang was of _Mortal Kombat_, which meant if violence was THE way to victory, it was a way he would be more than willing to explore if EVERYTHING DEPENDED ON IT…and IT DID…

…so he waited for Ares…saw the God of War stirring…getting to his knees…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang spun around for a Creeping Death kick to Ares—BUT ARES PREEMPTED THE SPINNING ROUNDHOUSE WITH A HAND TO THE THROAT! Ares got up, STILL AWARE! And with the Infinity Champion throttled…

…

…

…he CHOKESLAMMED—NOBODY because Liu Kang countered it into a Hurricanrana…that Ares BLOCKED by staying up and holding onto him! And Ares deadlifted Liu Kang back to an Elevated Prawn…

…

…and it was Six Feet Under time—unless Liu Kang SPUN ABOUT Ares's head and neck and leaned backward…to LOCK IN AN ELEVATED INVERTED TRIANGLE CHOKE…THAT HAD THE RAZOR WIRE AROUND HIS BOOT RIGHT TO ARES'S THROAT AND ARTERIES! Ares was still on his feet, but the position was FAR FROM DOMINANT, as the razor wire was DIGGING DANGEROUSLY CLOSE to Ares's carotid and jugular veins, the Inverted Triangle Choke ALREADY meant to prevent oxygen flow doing FAR MORE THAN JUST THAT…as backed up by the blood starting to seep down Ares's collarbone and chest as he tried to fight free! He BACKED Liu Kang into the turnbuckles…but Liu Kang still held on! He backed him into ONE…TWO…THREE corners…but Liu Kang STILL HELD ON…

…

…

…

…but Ares then looked to back Liu Kang into the corner with razor-wire board remains…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…as he started going backward, he PAUSED…and stopped in place…

…as the Razor Wire-Aided Inverted Triangle was TAKING EFFECT…DRAINING the God of War…DRAINING HIM…DRAINING HIM…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…until after A MINUTE AND A HALF, Ares…was just standing still…

…with his arms…no longer moving…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and as referee Jim Kawaguchi was about to check on the condition of Ares, Liu Kang BROKE HIS HOLD…

…and noticed that Ares was STILL STANDING…but PURELY BY PREDISPOSITION…

…

…

…

…

…

…and so Liu Kang, between breaths, screamed, "MORTAL KOMBAAAAAAAAAAAT!" as he hit the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW SPINNING HEEL KICKED ARES TO THE MAT WITH THE RAZOR WIRE FOOT! The God of War was DOWN…the God of War was BLEEDING…the God of War was bleeding A LOT…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang was in the corner…pointing to the _CCW Zenith _sign…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…AND HE GAVE ARES THE FLAWLESS VICTORY! And Liu Kang crawled to Ares…

…

…

…crawled…OVER Ares…

…

…

…

…and went to the corner ONE MORE TIME…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…_****_to come out with a Double Jump DOUBLE ROTATION MOONSAULT onto Ares! The crowd went AT THEIR CRAZIEST, seeing Liu Kang connect with a daresay UPGRADED form of the Flawless Victory just for this!_**

…

And Liu Kang, with the crowd in a hodgepodge of chants of "**_HOLY SH*T!_**", "**_THAT WAS EPIC! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)_**", "**_LIU KANG!_**" and "**_YES! YES! YES!_**"…got on top of "The God of War" Ares…and didn't let any blood, his or his own, prevent him from making sure the pinfall was as tightly hooked as his body could allow…despite that being not the strongest measurement in the world…though it only needed to be strong ENOUGH…

…

…

…

…and indeed, the Shaolin Monk pinned Ares…

…

…referee Jim Kawaguchi was there…

…

…

…

…

…

…and the referee, the crowd, Al Michaels on commentary and THE WORLD counted 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_…_****_3! THREE! THE THREE-COUNT WAS MADE AND THE BELL WAS TOLLED! The FINAL ELIMINATION was scored, and LIU KANG, the CCW Infinity Champion, was your first-ever _****CCW Ozone ****_Regal Rumble Winner! Liu Kang was going to _****Zenith****_! Liu Kang was going to the Tokyo Dome! And Liu Kang was going to challenge for the CCW Magnus Championship of the World!_**

* * *

Liu Kang rolls off of Ares with hands on his head, not in frustration this time but in REALIZATION, as the crowd noise, the sound of "Exploding Helmets"…it all starts to settle in…

"**_Ladies and gentlemen…your winner of the first-ever _****CCW Ozone ****_Regal Rumble Match, earning a CCW Magnus Championship opportunity at _****CCW Zenith ****_in Tokyo…with three eliminations and entering at #9 to victory…_****_the CCW Infinity Champion, Liu Kang!_**" Blader DJ makes it official.

"**_MY GOD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT! LIU KANG DID IT! LIU KANG PULLED IT OFF! HE'S WON THE REGAL RUMBLE!_**" Al exclaims. "**_THE MAN WHO STARTED THE EVENING DEFNDING HIS CCW INFINITY TITLE AND RETAINING IN AN ACTION-PACKED AWE-INSPIRING DISPLAY AGAINST MOBY JONES…IS ENDING OUR NIGHT, PLAYING US OUT WITH VICTORY IN THE 30-MAN REGAL RUMBLE!_**"

"**_…_****_BUT HE'S THE INFINITY CHAMPION—HOW'S THIS GOING TO WORK?!_**" Cris inquires.

"**_HE'S THE INFINITY CHAMPION, BUT HE'S GOING TO _****ZENITH****_; HE EARNED HIS RIGHT TO BE THERE! DID HE EVER! DID HE _****_EVER!_**" Jonathan lauds. "**_IT CAME DOWN TO HIM AND ARES…AND THE GOD OF WAR AND GWEN TENNYSON'S DAMN DEVOTEE—I'LL SAY IT: IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO DO IT! IT LOOKED FOR ALL THE WORLD LIKE HE WAS GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE STANDING! BUT NO! LIU KANG HAD DIFFERENT PLANS! LIU KANG HAD _****_BETTER_****_ PLANS! AND THOSE PLANS ARE COMING TO FRUITION! HE DIDN'T WIN THE NWA WORLD TITLE…BUT IN TEN WEEKS TIME, HE'S GONNA HAVE HIMSELF A SHOT AT WINNING THE CCW MAGNUS TITLE! BEN TENNYSON, HEAL UP AND BUCKLE UP, BECAUSE IF _****_THIS_****_ IS THE LIU KANG YOU'RE GETTING IN TOKYO, YOU'RE IN FOR THE TEST OF ALL TESTS AT OUR SHOW OF ALL SHOWS!_**"

"**_YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT, MY BROTHER! WAY TO GO, LIU KANG!_**" Jeremy hollers.

Liu Kang, as he stands, is given his CCW Infinity Championship by Jim Kawaguchi…and Liu Kang takes it in one hand while having the other one raised in triumph, the Mortal Kombatant dropping down to both knees after being acknowledged victorious. Liu Kang looks at his Infinity Title in his hand…and looks at the _CCW Zenith _sign, his destination in time…and he looks at the VOCIFEROUS and JOVIAL crowd around him, not a single fan out of his or her seat as the Shaolin Monk's victory has them ALL jumping and yelling out in delight and ecstasy…

…

…and after a few seconds, Liu Kang puffs out a few breaths and actually gives a SMILE to the skies, as though thanking the Elder Gods…

…before pushing himself to his feet, going into a clean corner of the ring…

…

…

…and holding the CCW Infinity Championship in one hand while pointing at the _Zenith _sign in the other, summoning NAVY BLUE PYRO behind the sign, white and gold pyro above the ring, and red pyro at the stage, the ENTIRE Wells Fargo Center turned into a celebration for the _Ozone _Rumble's victor, who is as gracious as ever…but now that much PROUDER…as he gazes at the _Zenith _sign…and gains not just a prideful grin…but a grin of knowing EXACTLY what he had in mind to do next…what he was GOING to do next in the Land of the Rising Sun.

"EVERYBODY HERE IS GOING NUTS!" Jeremy shouts.

"WHAT A WAY TO CONCLUDE OUR SECOND OF BIG THREE PPVs WITH THIS MOMENT RIGHT HERE!" Al exclaims. "THE INFINITY CHAMPION WILL CHALLENGE FOR MAGNUS GOLD IN 70 DAYS! AND WITH THAT SAID, IT IS NOW SAFE TO SAY…THAT WE ARE _OFFICIALLY_ ON THE JOURNEY TO _CCW ZENITH_, AND I CAN'T WAIT! THAT'S OUR SHOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TIME FOR US TO SIGN OUT! I'M AL MICHAELS!"

"And I'm your Gemini Genius, Jonathan Ellis!" Jonathan says.

"And I'M—…" Both Cris AND Jeremy speak at once.

"…You go first," Jeremy shrugs.

"No, kid, YOU go first," Cris says.

"No, no, YOU can go first; you started before me," Jeremy insists.

"Nooooo, YOU started before ME…" Cris says.

"Are your ears WORKING today? YOU were going first, so go first!" Jeremy raises his voice.

"I'm deferring to the second half, jackass!" Cris snarls.

"WHAT second half?! The show's FINISHED, you idiot!" Jeremy yells.

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH! Read a book; you might understand them!"

"Oh, I read a LOT of books, especially ones about SUPER BOWLS!"

"And how many of them had YOUR name written in them? About as many as the chances of you and Tammy ever making it, right?"

"How about as many TEETH as you're going to have left once I'm over there?!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU TRY TO BACK THOSE WORDS UP, YOU LITTLE SH*T?!"

"WE WERE SOOOOO CLOOOOOOOOOOOOSE…!" Al cries as the Cris/Jeremy lack of arguments that had SOMEHOW survived the show…bursts into flames right in front of him as he lays his head on the desk and groans.

And Jonathan…he just looked around him and shrugged. "For Cris Collinsworth and my brother Jeremy, thank you for joining us! Thank you for being a part of history! THIS has been _CCW Regal Rumble_, and we will SEE YOU ON FRIDAY! …And Saturday…" Jonathan takes a breath as he says that. "…Good night, folks, and SO LONG from Philly!"

Liu Kang ends the show with the CCW Infinity Championship raised above his head in both hands…pointing the Belt AT the _Zenith _sign…as the Journey to the Tokyo Dome had INDEED just begun.

* * *

And so…here are your official results for _CCW Regal Rumble_:

PRE-SHOW: Regal Rumble Qualifying Six-Person Intergender Tag Team Match – The Olympic Entourage (Michael Phelps, Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh Jennings) def. The Cybersquad via pinfall (Michael Phelps pins Matt Quinlan)

Singles Match – Liu Kang [c] def. Moby Jones via pinfall to retain the CCW Infinity Championship

_CCW XX_ Tag Premier League Finals: Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder Match – Hana-Gumi (Kanna Bismarck and Marion Phauna) def. Techno-Tongue (Mystique Sonia and "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman) and The Daughters of Destiny (Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin) to win the _CCW XX _Tag Premier League

Skatepark Brawl – Otto Rocket def. Tony Delvecchio via pinfall

Regal Rumble Qualifying Tag Team Ambulance Match – The END (Zoe Payne and Bella Swan) def. Annie Frazier and Amy Rose

Winners Take All Eight-Man Elimination Tag Team Match for the CCW Universal Championship, CCW World Tag Team Championship, and #1 Contention for the CCW Universal Championship – Dan Kuso [CCW Universal Champion], Shun Kazami, and The Dragon Kids (**Max** and Enrique) def. Doc Louis Productions (Aran Ryan, The Forces of Nature (Bald Bull and Soda Popinski) [CCW World Tag Team Champions], and Sportacus) (w/ Doc Louis); per the match stipulations, Dan Kuso retains the CCW Universal Championship, The Dragon Kids become new CCW World Tag Team Champions, and Shun Kazami becomes #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship (**Bold indicates survivor(s)**)

_Eliminations: Dan Kuso disqualified; Enrique pins Soda Popinski; Shun Kazami pins Bald Bull; Aran Ryan disqualified; Sportacus pins Enrique; Sportacus pins Shun Kazami; Max pins Sportacus_

Elite Eight-Way Cell on Earth Match for the CCW Females Championship – "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [c] def. Julie Makimoto, "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman, Lucy van Pelt, Reggie Rocket, CCW Women's Tag Team Champion Blossom, Aelita Schaeffer, and "The Warrior Princess" Xena via pinfall to retain the CCW Females Championship (Gwen Tennyson pins Julie Makimoto)

Zoe Payne wins the 30-Female _Double X_ Regal Rumble Match by last eliminating Emmy via pinfall

Singles Match for the CCW Magnus Championship, with Zero Kazama as the Special Guest Referee – "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson [c] def. "The MVMVP" Tom Brady via pinfall

CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang wins the 30-Man _Ozone_ Regal Rumble Match by last eliminating Ares via pinfall

* * *

Thanks to EVERYONE for their support as I got this PPV together for you folks; I'm happy enough to say that it has now been completed. And as for the prediction contest…

…after careful tabulations…for the prediction contest, Force[Walker] and Nate [MD Officer 001] each scored 15 with a point per correct match result and bonus query, thus TYING for first! (Note: For the question on survivors in the Winners Take All Match, I could only accept MAX as a point-worthy response, not Dan and Max for those who put that down. If I awarded points for that, then everyone could have just said that Kuso, Kazami and the Dragon Kids would SWEEP DLP and go 4-0, and that would mean everyone would get a point because Max just happened to survive and he was included. As that wouldn't be fair, I could only give points to those who said that Max and only Max would be left standing…and as it turns out, nobody did, so NO ONE got that bonus, making it neither here nor there essentially.) [TheGalactic]Ram and B[MAC]BOO tied for second with 14 apiece, followed by David and Toon with 13 for third. Prize conversations shall commence in the near future via private messages.

But anyway, the Journey to _Zenith _is underway! _Ozone 46 _and _XX 27 _are next on the docket…and those are stories for the next chapter and beyond. But until then, thanks for sticking through _Regal Rumble _with me and I hope you guys enjoyed! Cato says _lamtumirë!_


End file.
